Urusei Yatsura The Senior Year
by Pyeknu
Summary: A series spanning 50 main stories and numberous side stories. Additions are ALWAYS welcome! They are archived here in chronological order. Some stories were written by other people, including Mike Smith, Sean Gaffney, Phil Gavigan and Robert Geiger.
1. Alternate Lum-san (by Mike Smith) (Story...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Alternate Lum-san" Part 1 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Patrick Vera  
kasuga@mnl.sequel.net  
**** **** ****  
First in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) The use of asterisks in this story identify points where bold  
or italics print would be normally used were this a standard sheet  
hard-copy. (*) One asterisk identifies ITALICS print, which is  
normally used for light emphasis, thoughts or flashback scenes. (**)  
Two asterisks means BOLD print, which is meant for more harsh  
emphasis. (***) Three asterisks means BOLD AND ITALICS print, which  
is meant for very harsh emphasis, i.e., the person would be screaming  
his/her head off!!  
  
2) Mike and I decided to give first names or family names to some  
of the characters since we felt that calling them by the names we'd  
normally address them as would be tedious at best. Here's the current  
list (given in Japanese family name-first order):  
  
LUM'S BODYGUARDS  
Megane Aisuru (from the dictionary verb "to love")  
Chibi Urayamu (from the dictionary verb "to be envious")  
Kakugari Daremo (from the adjective "nobody")  
Paama Shitto (from the noun "jealousy")  
  
ATARU'S PARENTS  
Moroboshi Muchi (Ataru's dad, from the verb "muchuu" "to be ignorant")  
Moroboshi Kinshou (Ataru's mom, meaning "golden prize")  
  
HANGERS ON FROM SCHOOL  
Sakurambou Sakura (using Cherry's priestly name as Sakura's family  
name)  
Onsen Mark (making the "Mark" part his first name)  
Fujinami Fujimi (Ryuunosuke's father. The word "fujimi" was once used  
as the family name in some amateur dubs, which is what Mike and I used  
in our stories until AnimEigo corrected us. Since we're used to the  
name, we decided to use it as the given name to Ryuu-chan's old man.)  
  
LUM AND FRIENDS FROM SPACE  
Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni (Lum's tribal name, "green-haired Onis")  
Lan no Akaikaminoke-seishin (Lan's tribal name, "red-haired Seishins")  
Rei no Midorinokaminoke-oni (Rei's tribal name)  
Jariten no Midorinokaminoke-oni (Ten-chan's tribal name)  
Invader no Midorinokaminoke-oni (Lum's dad)  
Mrs. Invader no Midorinokaminoke-oni (Lum's mom)  
Shigaten Benten (Benten's clan name)  
  
3) To simplify matters, Mike and I decided on a simple system of  
giving family names to Urusians by making use of a clan designation.  
We decided on using a combination of the person's hair colour and  
specific tribe, hence we have "Midorinokaminoke-oni" and so on. "Oni"  
(devil) Urusians are Lum's people (with the horns). "Seishin"  
(spirit) Urusians are Lan's people (without the horns). The tribal  
divisions are like the divisions between Caucasians, Africans and  
Orientals here on Earth.  
  
4) The clans on Benten's homeworld are like Scottish clans.  
However, the clan names are rarely used when with persons of the same  
clan.  
  
5) Finally, here are the names of the planets and races we will  
use in our  
series:  
  
Terrans (people from Earth)  
Tritonians (Oyuki's people. A future story will explain why we  
situated Oyuki's people on Triton in lieu of Neptune)  
Urusians (Lum's and Lan's people)  
Fukunokami (Benten's people)  
Ellsians (Elle's people)  
Karasutengu (Kurama's people)  
  
More races will be introduced in future stories.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Early morning at Tomobiki High School.  
  
The staff and students of this institution slowly walk through  
the open front gate to the foyer. Their uniforms are clean and  
pressed for the coming day. Among them is a Japanese boy with a  
homely-looking face which alludes to his being a total moron. This is  
Ataru Moroboshi...cancer of the class, idiot of idiots, ultimate  
dunce, most lecherous, luckless man in the Universe...  
  
"Hey," Ataru yells at the writer. "Enough already! They get  
the idea!"  
  
Ataru has a problem...an alien problem to be precise. Two  
years ago, he was drafted into defending Earth from invasion by  
aliens. All he had to do was tag the horns of the beautiful daughter  
of the leader of the invaders, Lum, within ten days. Taking one look  
at the beautiful girl, Ataru thought his ultimate dream had came true.  
Unfortunately, it became a nightmare...he went into the Tag Race not  
knowing that she could fly!  
  
After nine days of pain and humiliation, Ataru, depressed by  
his inability to tag Lum's horns, was consoled by then-girlfriend  
Shinobu Miyaki. She, the caring but short-tempered girl she is,  
agreed to marry Ataru if he won. The final day of the contest, Ataru  
tagged Lum's horns in a manner that should not really be repeated  
because children might read. While he gloated over his coming  
marriage to Shinobu, the naive Lum thought Ataru was proposing to her.  
What is more, Lum accepted! Before Ataru could say anything, he  
discovered something else he did not know about Lum: she can throw  
lightning bolts with great accuracy and power.  
  
After that day, Lum moved in to live with Ataru. She was  
followed by her young cousin Jariten, bitter rival Lan, ex-fiance Rei  
and her friends Benten and Oyuki. Ataru would not have minded it so  
much except for the fact that Lum kept interfering with his attempts  
to date other girls in Tomobiki. Ataru was also abandoned by Shinobu,  
first for Shutaro Mendou, his main rival in girl chasing, then for a  
strange rabbit-suited boy from the Destiny Management Dimension named  
Inaba.  
  
Also, Lum became a student at his high school. Unfortunately,  
that caused a fan club-like admiration amongst the male student  
population, practically bordering on a religion (*remember this  
material...you will see it again!*). This problem came to haunt Ataru  
again and again, with various members of the male student body at one  
moment trying to get Ataru away from Lum, the next moment getting  
Ataru in trouble with Lum and her one hundred thousand volt electric  
shocks!  
  
* * *  
  
Today, Ataru is waiting for someone by the trees near the  
school. *Where is she?!* he anxiously sighs. *She said she'd be here  
waiting for me.*  
  
Suddenly, an attractive girl his age with large brown eyes  
walks up to him. Her flowing shoulder-length hair is black.  
"Ataru-chan," she intones with a Fukuoka accent. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Ataru smiles. "It's okay, Mie. Are you ready for tonight?"  
  
"You bet," she bows. "What are we going to go?"  
  
"I thought we'd go to the park."  
  
"What about Lum? How will we escape her?"  
  
"Let me worry about that," Ataru says...as a flock of crows  
fly past.  
  
Mie Seikou is one of the few girls in the school willing to  
date Ataru, mainly because she just moved from a small town in Fukuoka  
to Tomobiki a few weeks ago. Not knowing the lecherous reputation he  
has in Tomobiki, Mie believes Ataru is a nice guy with a strange alien  
girl who has a crush on him. Her large brown eyes reflect her  
innocence; she does not suspect the truth...  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, the long day ends. Staff and students trudge off to  
their homes. Lum hugs Ataru from behind. "Darling...are you ready to  
go home?"  
  
Ataru notices Mie looking anxious at her desk, then faces his  
would-be wife. "Lum...I want to stay after school. I'll meet you at  
home later."  
  
"But, Darling...?!" Lum says in surprise.  
  
"I only want to study in the library," he emphasizes.  
  
"Then I should stay with you," she announces.  
  
Ataru shakes his head. "I can take care of myself, Lum," he  
states, trying to hide his nervousness. "Now run along."  
  
"Okay, Darling," Lum flies out the window. "See you later!"  
  
Ataru and Mie smile at each other, then together walk out the  
door. This raises the suspicion of four male students nearby. One is  
a homely guy with glasses and a nerd-like look about him. A second is  
an obese fellow with crewcut hair. The third is rather short. The  
fourth is tall and thin with curly hair. These are Lum's  
Bodyguards...sometimes known as Lum's Storm Troopers...Aisuru Megane,  
Daremo Kakugari, Urayamu Chibi and Shitto Paama. They have dedicated  
their lives towards Lum's happiness, either by getting Lum and Ataru  
to the altar...or getting rid of Ataru and taking Lum for themselves.  
As Ataru and Mie depart, Megane's glasses fog over in anger. "The  
library isn't that way!" he growls. "I sense something amiss here."  
  
"Ataru's gonna cheat on Lum-chan again," Chibi disgustingly  
spits out. "The idiot!"  
  
"Poor Lum-san!" Megane drones, a reverent tone entering his  
voice. "As her bodyguards, we must get to the bottom of this! I'll  
tell Lum-san, the rest of you follow Ataru!"  
  
"Right!" the other three roar in agreement.  
  
Megane rushes away. Kakugari, Chibi and Paama look at each  
other. "We must go in disguise or else Ataru'll suspect," the largest  
of the guards announces.  
  
"I know just the thing," the tallest of the guards smiles.  
  
Minutes later, the guards are dressed in cow costumes.  
"There," Paama muses. "We can go anywhere without raising suspicion."  
  
"Good," Chibi says. "We'll keep in contact with  
walkie-talkies."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru and Mie soon arrive at the park. It is the cherry  
blossom season in Tokyo. The park is full of picnickers eating,  
drinking and merry-making under the blossoming cherry trees. The two  
students find a quiet spot where no one is around to watch them. They  
do not suspect the trio of guards in cow costumes watching every move  
they make. "Finally, we're away from Lum and anyone else who can  
cause problems," Ataru lecherously snickers. "We can do anything we  
want!"  
  
Mie innocently stares at him. "Does that mean we're going to  
do karaoke?"  
  
He faints! *How naive can you get!* "Maybe later. So,  
you're from Fukuoka, eh?"  
  
"That's right. I'm from a small town on the southern part of  
the prefecture named Yame. I'm not used to living in a large city. I  
hope knowing that won't make you want to take advantage of me."  
  
He looks nervous. Naive or not, she was quite perceptive.  
"Of course not," he sputters. "I'd never do that to a girl. Let's  
play a game."  
  
"What sort of game?"  
  
"Let me show you," Ataru slips his arm around her. "I put my  
arm around you like this..."  
  
Before she can react, he has her laying on her back with him  
leaning over top of her...all having been witnessed by Kakugari.  
"Kakugari to Megane," he whispers into his walkie-talkie. "They're  
hugging each other...over."  
  
"Understood," Megane's voice replies. "Lum-san is on her  
way...over and out."  
  
"This is a weird game you big city boys play," Mie hums, now  
in a most compromising position.  
  
"It's common here to play such a game with your date," Ataru  
lies, "Now close your eyes."  
  
Mie closes her eyes. A delighted grin splits his face.  
*She's so naive, giving her a kiss is almost a crime!*  
  
He moves in to kiss the unsuspecting girl...when he gets fried  
by a lightning bolt from nearby! She jolts in shock upon seeing the  
burnt remains of Ataru hanging over her. "It's a monster!!!"  
  
Now out of her school uniform and dressed in her usual  
tiger-striped bikini and knee-high boots, Lum literally fizzles with  
electricity. "So, studying in the library, eh, Darling?" she coldly  
intones, crossing her arms.  
  
"Lum!" Ataru sputters. "What are you doing here? How did you  
get here?"  
  
In answer, the guards appear out of the nearby bushes,  
removing their disguises. "We told her you were here!" all three  
proudly declare.  
  
Megane then appears. "I've told Mendou! He's coming with his  
secret police to give you heaven-sent punishment!"  
  
"And I came here with my spacializer," Lum says producing a  
small object which looks like a cross between a corkscrew and a safety  
pin from her bra. "Now I've got a question for you. What are you  
doing with that girl?"  
  
"What do you think?" another man's voice yells from behind  
some bushes.  
  
A katana appears out of nowhere, slashing the bushes away.  
Out of the clearing, a very handsome Japanese boy with slicked back  
black hair appears, now dressed in combat fatigues. This is Shutaro  
Mendou, the heir to the powerful Mendou Corporation and chief rival to  
Ataru's idiocy and lustfulness. "I heard you were cheating on  
Lum-san, Moroboshi," Mendou declares. "I've come to fill the gaping  
hole in her heart!!" he declares, grabbing the annoyed Lum's hands,  
gazing lovingly into her eyes.  
  
Such only serves to fuel Lum's anger. "I'll **leave** a  
gaping hole in you!" she growls, fangs splayed, as she zaps Mendou  
until he falls unconscious to the ground! She then turns to Ataru,  
now cowering in fear. "Well, Darling," she hums. "What are you doing  
with that girl?"  
  
"Well...I....um," Ataru sputters.  
  
Lum zaps Ataru again, this time into unconsciousness! "A  
likely story!"  
  
She walks over to pick up the unconscious Ataru. Mie looks at  
her innocently. "Why are you hurting him?"  
  
Before Lum could respond, Mendou suddenly appears beside the  
Fukuoka native, surprsingly revived after the dose of electricity the  
Oni heaped on him. "This has been done to save your life, Mie-san."  
He points at Ataru's dazed face. "See these un-focused eyes, this  
slack mouth, and this wet nose," he indicates details. "This is the  
face of a total idiot. If you marry him, you'll have idiot children."  
  
More incensed than ever, Lum zaps Mendou! "I won't allow you  
to talk about Darling that way, Shutaro!!"  
  
"I-idiot..." escapes from his lips before he passes out.  
  
Mie shakes her head. "Oh, boy! He's an even bigger snob that  
I first thought when he tried to date me!" she sighs, then stares at  
Lum. "As I was asking before Supersnob got in the way, why are you  
hurting him?"  
  
Lum balks. No girl in the two years she has been here, save  
perhaps Shinobu in the early days, had ever directly confronted her  
with her frequent employment of her powers to keep Ataru in line.  
"Well, I..." the Oni stammers.  
  
"Uh-huh," Mie suddenly nods. "You must get some kick zapping  
the hell out of him, knowing he can't fight back."  
  
The Oni jolts, the characters for HUSBAND ABUSER appearing  
behind her. "Th-that's not true..." she stammers. "I...I'm just  
keeping Darling away from possible bad influences. After all, he's my  
husband."  
  
"A lie and a half," Mie cuts in, causing Lum to jerk. "He  
hardly acknowledges you as anything past a friend."  
  
The Oni shudders, a mix of emotions suddenly storming on her  
face, including anger and embarrassment. "Wh-what makes y-you say  
th-that?!" she finally ventures.  
  
"Du-uh!" utters from the Kyushu native's lips. "If he did  
love you, would he be dating around?! You know the answer better than  
I!"  
  
Lum trembles. Sensing their favourite classmate's discomfort,  
the guards exchange a knowing look. If Mie succeeded in punching  
enough balloons in Lum's innocence, her happiness would be irrevocably  
shattered. Easy way to solve that. "Listen, Seikou-san," Megane  
leaps over and whispers into her ear.  
  
Mie blinks, then a horrorstruck look appears on her face. "He  
wanted to do what?!!"  
  
"Of course," Megane replies. "He's that type of mentality."  
  
Mie leaps over and grabs Ataru from Lum's arms. "Ataru  
Moroboshi," she hoarsely utters, causing everyone to look nervous.  
"What type of girl do you think I am?!!"  
  
"W-what do you mean...?" he slurrs.  
  
"Get it through your head! I..." she dramatically pauses.  
  
Everyone tenses, ready to see Ataru get a beating. "...**I  
DON'T SING RAP SONGS IN KARAOKE!!!!**"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "What a naive girl!" Mendou exclaims as  
Mie tramps off, leaving Ataru a candidate for the intensive care ward.  
  
Lum sighs, then grabs Ataru and flies off. "From now on...I'm  
staying with you wherever you go!"  
  
Mendou and the guards grin, pleased that another attempt by  
Ataru at hurting Lum was stopped. Unseen by them, Mie watches Ataru  
disappear. *It's him!* a ferverent look crosses her face, her fingers  
playing with a phoenix pendant. *He's the one I've been looking for  
all this time! Now...if only I can remember why I was looking for  
him...!*  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next few days, Lum sticks to her promise of staying  
as close to Ataru as possible. Whenever Ataru even thinks of looking  
at another girl who is not older than his own mother, Lum lets him  
have it with an electric shock. Finally, after Ataru buys a porno  
magazine from a kiosk, Lum zaps Ataru from her starship, leaving him  
burned to a crisp! "That does it!" Ataru angrily declares, slamming  
the burnt remnants of the magazine to the ground. "I've had it! I  
wish there was some way I could change history so I never met Lum!"  
  
Then his memory reflects on his ill-fated date with Mie. He  
remembers Lum showing the spacializer to him. *I got here by using my  
spacializer.*  
  
An evil grin appears on Ataru's face. "I've got it," he  
maniacally giggles. "I'll steal Lum's spacializer and use it to  
change history so I never played Lum in the First Tag Race!! It's  
the perfect plan!!!"  
  
He laughs...until the old, ugly face of a dimunitive Buddhist  
monk appears in from of him. "What a horrible sign!"  
  
The monk is Cherry, also known as Sakurambou. Cherry is as  
gluttonous as he is incompetent. He also has the annoying talent of  
appearing suddenly in front of someone out of seemingly nowhere.  
Ataru recovers from the fright of Cherry's ugly face, then looks at  
the old monk angrily. "Cherry!!! What do you want?!!"  
  
"I sense something very horrible is going to happen to you,"  
the monk warns. "If you try to taper with the past, you'll doom the  
present and yourself."  
  
His reply is succinct; he drop-kicks the old monk into orbit!  
"After I'm finished with Lum, you're next!!!"  
  
"It's fate...!!" Cherry says, approaching escape velocity!  
  
* * *  
  
That night, the Moroboshi family finish dinner. As typical of  
this family, Ataru's father Muchi reads his newspaper, ignoring the  
entire world around him. His mother Kinshou busily clears away the  
dishes with the help of Lum's cousin. Ataru relaxes on the floor  
beside Lum who is cleaning the table itself. "Ugh! I'm stuffed," he  
sighs. "Say, Lum, what is that spacializer thing you used a few days  
ago?!"  
  
"You mean this?" Lum pulls it out of her bra.  
  
"You keep some strange things in your bra, Lum."  
  
"It's just something that can make passageways to anywhere,  
even through time," Lum explains. "But it can only go a maximum of  
twelve years into the past or the future."  
  
"I see," Ataru stands, stretching himself. "I'm going to bed.  
You want to come, Lum?"  
  
Lum looks surprised. "Darling," she stammers, "...y-y-you  
mean it...?"  
  
"Of course, Lum. I insist on it."  
  
Lum joyfully grabs Ataru and carries him up the stairs to his  
room. Kinshou enters the living room to eavesdrop on what the two  
teens are doing. Muchi is too engrossed in his newspaper to care.  
"Well, it's nice to see Ataru and Lum finally sleeping together," she  
happily muses...before she realizes what she has said. "**WHAT?!?!**"  
she hits her head on the table, then turns to her husband. "Dear, did  
you hear what *your* son is doing with *your* daughter-in-law in  
**our** house?!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Ataru's father quietly hums.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" she demands. "Say  
something fatherly!"  
  
Ataru's father lowers his newspaper and clears his throat.  
"Ataru!"  
  
"Yeah, Dad?" Ataru replies from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Remember this when you're in bed with a girl..." he says  
sternly, "...don't bite her!"  
  
Kinshou faints! "***THAT'S FATHERLY ADVICE?!?!?!***" she  
screams as she snatches the newspaper out of her husband's hands and  
tears it apart maniacally!  
  
Muchi seems not to notice the newspaper is gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Lum and Ataru lay in a futon. The Oni is asleep,  
while Ataru only pretends to be so. Carefully, Ataru shifts himself  
towards Lum. "Lum, are you asleep?" he whispers.  
  
Silence answers. Ataru notices Lum is in close enough  
proximity that he can reach into her bra and grab her spacializer.  
Nervously, he attempts to do so. *It's in her bra*, his nose drips  
blood.  
  
He slips his hand into her bra. A sleepy giggle emits from  
the unsuspecting Oni. "Darling, don't do that in front of  
Ten-chan..."  
  
Ataru draws out the spacializer. *Got it! Now to get out of  
here!*  
  
Stealthily, Ataru rises from the bed, changing from pyjamas  
into T-shirt and jeans. Maintaining silence, he proceeds downstairs,  
then slips on his shoes and walks out of the house. Once outside,  
Ataru rushes down the street. He fails to notice Cherry watching him.  
"It's fate," he prays. "Doom shall come to him."  
  
Minutes later, Ataru arrives at a construction site. There,  
he places the spacializer on the lip of one of the pipes laying there  
waiting to be used as part of the sewer line. *This pipe should do  
it*, he tries to remember the first time Lum used a spacializer, which  
accidentally sent them ten years into the future. *Now, connect two  
spaces and move the time liner back...back...*  
  
Suddenly, the head of a huge purple dinosaur appears out of  
the pipe! "I love you, you love me," it sings.  
  
"Too far back!!!" Ataru yelps in surprise before he switches  
the control to make the purple dinosaur's head disappear.  
  
After about an hour of trial and error, Ataru looks into the  
pipe to behold a computer room with an Oni soldier inside. *That must  
be it!* he notices the soldier leaving the room. *Now's my chance!*  
  
He slips into the pipe, immediately being projected through  
space and time...  
  
* * *  
  
...before arriving rather abruptly at his destination. "Made  
it!" he sighs, looking around. The computer room is normal for a  
starship; huge with many processing banks filled with information.  
Ataru notices the computers are actively calculating something.  
"Let's see," he sits at a nearby terminal. "What's going on here?"  
  
With a deftness one would not associate with him, Ataru taps  
into the computer to discover that it is busy selecting Lum's opponent  
for the First Tag Race. "I was right," he grins. "Now let's do a  
substitution."  
  
After another bit of trial and error, the machine is halted  
from selecting a possible opponent. He thinks for a minute. "Okay,  
now who's gonna be my substitute?" he muses, then gets an idea. "I  
know the perfect one for this!" Ataru types Aisuru Megane's name into  
the computer. "That'll teach Megane for abusing me!" he chuckles,  
pressing the ENTER button. "He always wanted Lum! Well, he'll get  
his fill of her now!!"  
  
Suddenly, he hears voices indicative of people coming to the  
room. "The computer says there's a intruder in here," a voice says.  
  
Standing, Ataru rushes to the part of the room which connects  
to his time and leaps through it before a group of security officers  
arrive, their guns drawn. "Anybody here?" an older officer with an  
eye-patch demands.  
  
No response. Another soldier, a bald heavy-set one, scans  
around the room with a tricorder. "There's nobody here now," he  
reports.  
  
"Let's go," the leader muses. "He must've escaped."  
  
* * *  
  
Unseen, Ataru watches them from the pipe he used to get there.  
He smiles as he climbs out of the pipe and back into the present.  
"It's done!" Ataru boasts at the full moon. "Now, I can go on dates  
with any girl I want and Lum won't interfere at all!!! Megane'll get  
all the shocks!!!" With a whoop of victory, he tears off down the  
street. "I'm free!!!" he yells, "I'm free!!! My youth has been  
handed back to me!!!"  
  
Ataru however forgot one thing: Lum's spacializer. It is  
still attached to the lip of the pipe. A small red light silently  
flashes on it.  
  
Meanwhile, Ataru walks triumphantly down the street, smiling.  
He notices that Tomobiki seemingly has not changed in his new present.  
"Maybe I should head to Megane's house to see how he's coping with  
Lum," he snickers.  
  
He changes direction and proceed towards Megane's house. He  
walks by a manhole. After he passes it, it opens and a pair of small,  
slanted eyes peer out from the sewer underneath the cover. "That  
fool," an old voice whispers. "He'll be the death of us yet."  
  
Ataru walks to the bus stop, noticing a sign there: BECAUSE  
OF THE CURFEW, ALL NIGHT BUSES HAVE BEEN CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER  
NOTICE. "Curfew?!" Ataru hums, puzzled. "What curfew?! I'll walk  
instead!"  
  
He walks on, not noticing a very short figure with small,  
slanted eyes following him from the shadows. Blinking as some sixth  
sense alerts him to the possibility of being followed, Ataru turns,  
but sees no one following him. "Funny," he scratches his head. "I  
could've sworn I saw someone following me."  
  
Ataru moves on. The figure continues to pursue, making sure  
to stick to the shadows. An hour or so later, Ataru arrives on the  
street where Megane lives. Ataru notices after all the time he has  
been walking around, he has yet to come across another human being.  
He checks his watch, confirming that it is only ten o'clock.  
*Strange*, he hums, *...there's nobody around this early at night? I  
wonder why...*  
  
Ataru walks further down the street. He fails to notice a  
poster of an Oni girl who looks like Lum wearing a military uniform of  
blood red, trimmed in black instead of her usual tiger-striped bikini.  
The girl is posing with several Terrans in a pose that looks  
non-threatening. The caption: LUM IS YOUR FRIEND.  
  
Underneath the caption, someone has spray-painted LIKE HELL!  
  
Ataru nears Megane's house, snickering in anticipation over  
what he might find there. "I wonder how Megane likes Lum now?" he  
laughs. "He's probably zapped into nothingness by now."  
  
The destination reveals something Ataru did NOT expect...the  
entire house is a burnt-out shell covered with graffiti stating  
LOSER!!!! Ataru is speechless for a second. "Megane's house?" he  
stammers. "It's destroyed! But how?!"  
  
Suddenly, a very ugly face appears in front of Ataru. "Hey,  
Ataru!"  
  
Ataru faints! He notices the ugly face belongs to none other  
than Cherry. "Damn it, Cherry!!!" he clobbers the old monk with a  
nearby lamppost! "Why'd you sneak up on me like that for?!!"  
  
"Sorry," Cherry groans. "We've been worried about you."  
  
"Worried about me?" Ataru looks surprised. "Since when did  
you ever really care for me?!" he sarcastically inquires.  
  
"Come," the old monk grabs Ataru by the arm and begins to drag  
him away. "We must go. Mendou and the others are waiting for us!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" the teenager pulls in the other direction.  
"What's going on?"  
  
"There's no time to explain," Cherry replies. "I don't know  
why I should bother! Your face looks even worse than ever."  
  
"Some things never change," Ataru mutters under his breath,  
but then relents, deciding to allow the old fool his moment of fun.  
  
In moments, Cherry directs Ataru to a nearby manhole and opens  
it. "You first," he ushers Ataru to the manhole.  
  
Ataru recoils from the strong odor eminating from the sewer.  
"You want me to walk through a sewer?" he snaps disgustedly. "No way!  
I rather walk in the street."  
  
He turns away but Cherry appears in front of him on stilts so  
the tiny monk can stare straight into Ataru's eyes. "No arguing!" he  
growls. "There's a curfew and we'll be both arrested if the security  
patrol catches us!"  
  
Ataru looks shocked. "S-Security patrol...?!"  
  
Cherry pushes the dumbfounded teenager backwards into the  
manhole. Ataru screams all the way down until he hits the cement  
below head-first. Before Ataru can recover, Cherry falls on his back  
and knocks the wind out of him. "Just in time," Cherry states  
quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ataru groans before he hears a growing  
rumbling going over head of them. "What's that?!!"  
  
Cherry clobbers him with his cane! "Ssh!" he hisses. "The  
security patrol is coming by. They're looking for you."  
  
"Me?" Ataru whispers.  
  
"Yes," Cherry picks Ataru up, then drags him down the  
dimly-lit tunnels. "You stole one of their pieces of high technology,  
remember?"  
  
"I did?" Ataru's voice echoes.  
  
"Ssh!" Cherry pleads with him. "They may have listening  
devices. Come, I'll take you back to our base."  
  
Cherry directs Ataru through a maze of dark, dirty, smelly,  
rat-infested sewer tunnels. An hour passes. By that time, Ataru  
looks bored. "Are we there yet?" he groans.  
  
"Not far now," Cherry says.  
  
Finally, they come to a wooden door. Cherry knocks three  
times, then pauses, then knocks three more times, pausing again, and  
knocks seven times before the door whips open and a Kuromegane dressed  
in combat gear and armed with an Uzi appears. "Oh, it's you two," the  
bodyguards sigh. "For a minute there, we thought it was the security  
forces. Enter."  
  
"But I gave the secret knock," Cherry protests as the two  
enter the room.  
  
The Kuromegane closes the door behind them. Ataru sees the  
room is poorly lit and crowded with crates and other junk. He notices  
at least a dozen people, mostly members of the Kuromegane (Mendou's  
henchmen) or the Kurotenshi (Tobimaro's hench-women), standing around  
talking or cleaning weapons. *What kind of place is this?* Ataru  
wonders to himself. *What's happened to Tomobiki?*  
  
Cherry leads Ataru through the crowd towards the other end of  
the room. There in front of a huge red flag with the yellow letters  
TUF stands Mendou with his main rival, Tobimaro Mizunokoji, both  
dressed in khaki combat fatigues. They are standing in front of a  
small wooden table covered with papers. A shadeless light glows over  
top of them giving both future clan heads a harsh look about them. "I  
have found Ataru," Cherry announces.  
  
"About time," Mendou snorts, "I hope you got rid of that  
spacializer, Moroboshi."  
  
"Yeah," Ataru says. "I did."  
  
"Thank the Gods you made it," a female voice exclaims from  
behind Ataru.  
  
Ataru turns...to see Shinobu coming out of a side door on the  
wall beside Ataru. She is dressed in a baggy dark green military  
uniform with a bandanna around her forehead. She runs into Ataru's  
arms, kissing him on the mouth. "I was so worried about you,  
Ataru-kun," she sighs.  
  
*Wow!!!* Ataru mentally gasps. *Shinobu was never that  
friendly when Lum was around!!* Ataru remembers the Shinobu Miyaki of  
old being filled with destructive bitterness, mainly directed at him,  
ending a love affair which had its roots in their early school days.  
Relations between Ataru and Shinobu further soured when Mendou arrived  
at Tomobiki High School and she, like every other girl in the school,  
fell in love with the scion of the Mendou Clan. Unfortunately, Mendou  
later learned to his horror that he must marry Asuka Mizunokoji in the  
near future. By that time, Shinobu, who had wearied of Mendou's  
willingness to play with other women's feelings, had divourced herself  
emotionally of him, which made her more willing to embrace Inaba.  
  
Shinobu looks at Ataru with the same look newly-married  
couples have for each other. "You disappeared," she sighs. "We  
thought Benten got you!"  
  
"Benten?" Ataru looks surprised. "Why would she be after me?"  
  
"She became the head of Lum's Security Forces since after the  
Invasion of Earth, remember?" Shinobu replies.  
  
Ataru faints! "***INVASION?!?!?!*** What invasion?!!"  
  
"The invasion that took place after Aisuru Megane lost the  
Great Tag Race to the Urusians," an older woman's voice says.  
  
Ataru turns to see Sakura Sakurambou enter from another door  
opposite to the one Shinobu came from. As stunning as ever, Sakura is  
dressed in her Shinto priestess robes. "They took over the day after  
he lost," she grimly adds.  
  
"Sakura-san," Ataru mouth waters. "Were you worried about me  
too?"  
  
He leaps at Sakura, naturally getting clobbered by her spirit  
sensor! "**NO!!!!**"  
  
*She still plays hard-to-get!* Ataru sighs. He remembers  
Sakura, a Shinto priestess, not to mention Cherry's niece, being  
Tomobiki High's health teacher and nurse. A beautiful, healthy, young  
woman in her mid-twenties, Sakura was not always like that. In fact,  
when she first met Ataru, she was almost on her death-bed from all the  
spirits she absorbed from people she had exorcised. Unfortunately for  
Ataru, all the spirits began haunting him. Since then, Sakura has  
tried to look after Ataru's spiritual needs, while Ataru tries to look  
after his more carnal impulses. As you can expect, neither are very  
successful.  
  
Shinobu notices the dumbfounded look on Ataru's face.  
"Ataru-kun, are you okay? You act like this is all new to you!"  
  
Ataru looks nervous. *Shit, I don't know anything about this  
time. I'll just play the fool for now.* "It's nothing," he sighs,  
trying to act natural.  
  
Mendou bangs his fist on the table to draw everyone's  
attention. "Enough of this!!! It's time to go over the finally plans  
on our attack on Governor Lum's palace!!!"  
  
Ataru feels the air around him go dark and cold. *G-governor  
Lum...?*  
  
Shinobu notices his distress. "Ataru-kun? What's the  
matter?"  
  
"I just remembered...I got hit by a baseball before Cherry  
found me," Ataru lies as he rubs the back of his head.  
  
Shinobu turns to Sakura. "Sakura-sensei, can you please check  
Ataru-kun for bumps on his head?!"  
  
"Of course," Sakura reluctantly sighs as she checks Ataru for  
bumps by feeling around his hair with her hands. Unfortunately, she  
stands in front of Ataru's face, giving him a good look of her  
cleavage under her robes "I don't feel anything," she says.  
  
"I certainly do," Ataru meows as he touches her breasts with  
his hands. "What a soft chest!"  
  
Expectantly, Sakura clobbers him over the head with a tanuki  
statue! "I stand corrected," she growls. "It'll take weeks to  
recover from the trauma that statue has caused on his head."  
  
"Idiot!" Mendou sighs. "How could you forget the day Lum  
became the head of our planet? She began by dismantling every private  
security force in the world. Then she proceeded to make all of  
Tomobiki itself her private capital. She took over all of the Mendou  
Clan and the Mizunokoji Clan's factories and money for herself. She  
even turned Tomobiki High School into her personal palace!  
Fortunately, the Mendou and the Mizunokoji forces have got together  
with other disenchanted people of Earth to form TUF...Tomobiki  
Underground Force...in hopes of overthrowing Lum and freeing our  
planet from her people's influences..."  
  
Suddenly, a podium filled with microphones appears in front of  
Mendou. His military uniform disappears in favour of a silk business  
suit. Flashes from dozens of cameras appear. Mendou also wears a  
ribbon politicians wear when they are running for office. A sign  
saying VOTE FOR MENDOU hangs behind him. "Vote for me!" he yells into  
the microphones, "...and you won't have to worry about the Recruit  
Scandal again!"  
  
Ataru looks at the display, clearly not impressed. *I see it  
didn't take Mendou long to become a politician!*  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, after Mendou finally ends a long, droning speech  
about how much Earth would be better off without Lum in charge, Ataru  
wanders around the base looking for where he lives. He finally finds  
a door with his name on it and opens it. "All of this happened  
because I used Lum's spacializer and changed history," he sighs.  
"You'd think a moron like Megane would've thought of a way to beat Lum  
before the ten days were up!"  
  
Ataru turns on a light, then notices his furnishings are  
little more than a dresser and a double bed. Everything is reasonably  
clean for being in a sewer. The room is barely large enough to be a  
closet, let alone an apartment. Ataru yawns, stretching himself.  
"I'll see what I can do tomorrow."  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow, Ataru-kun?" Shinobu appears  
suddenly behind him.  
  
"Er...nothing," he looks shocked. "I'm just tired because of  
Mendou's boring speech."  
  
"Mendou sure likes to talk, doesn't he?" Shinobu enters the  
room, sits on his bed, and begins to remove her boots.  
  
Ataru looks surprised to see Shinobu willingly entering his  
room and sitting on his bed. "Um, Shinobu...w-what are you doing?"  
  
Shinobu looks at Ataru strangely. "What do you mean 'what am  
I doing?' I live here with you remember? We're married!"  
  
Ataru faints! Shinobu looks surprised by her husband's  
reaction. "Ataru-kun?!"  
  
Ataru immediately picks himself up off the floor. "Sorry," he  
sweats, "I forgot! I got hit on the head, remember?"  
  
"How could you forget?" Shinobu removes her uniform pants.  
"Sakura married us shortly after we joined the TUF. Have you  
forgotten why we joined?"  
  
Ataru looks dumbly. "Yeah."  
  
"We joined after Lum had your grandmother executed for  
harbouring anti-government rebels on Rishiri-tou."  
  
Horror appears on his face. "I see..."  
  
"I'm so tired," Shinobu removes her uniform shirt to reveal  
herself wearing tiger-stripped underwear...and possessing a very  
bloated stomach, "...and the kid's getting active."  
  
Ataru looks shocked. "S-Shinobu, you're..."  
  
"Pregnant?" she sighs. "Don't tell me you forgot that, too?"  
  
Ataru faints! After Shinobu revives Ataru, he removes his  
clothes to go to bed. Shinobu sleeps as close to Ataru as her bloated  
stomach allows. Ataru holds her. "Shinobu?" he asks. "Whatever  
happened to Megane after Lum beat him?"  
  
"Nobody knows for sure," she replies. "Some say he died when  
his whole family was lynched. Others say he lives with Lum in her  
palace. I take it you forgot that as well."  
  
"Yeah," he answers Shinobu, then sighs. *Poor Megane...I  
should've picked Mendou!*  
  
Shinobu lays over Ataru to stare into his eyes. "Enough  
history, Ataru-kun," she quietly whispers. "Let's dream about the  
free world we'll have after Lum and the aliens are gone and our baby  
is born."  
  
Shinobu kisses Ataru passionately. *Well, some things aren't  
too bad in this time!*  
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, Ataru pretends to be asleep, while  
Shinobu snores away without a care. *I can't live in a time like  
this*, he sighs. *I never suspected Megane might lose to Lum. And  
Grandma...dead?!*  
  
He looks to the ceiling, his mind's eyes picturing the woman  
who is perhaps the closest thing he has to a real family. Strange.  
He had not thought of her in almost three years, since before Lum  
arrived, when he was planning to move out of his parents' house,  
sensing even then the lack of real love directed towards him by Muchi  
and Kinshou. Lum's arrival put the kibosh on that. Since then, there  
had been times when he had been tempted to call his grandmother in on  
Lum, but his mother (usually using Lum) had always blocked that.  
Eventually, Ataru decided to keep silent about his grandmother. That  
was helped thanks to the mutual hatred Kinshou and her mother-in-law  
felt for each other. Given Lum's more than overwhelming presence in  
his life, keeping someone like his grandmother in reserve was a smart  
idea. *I can't let her stay dead...* Ataru shakes his head, then  
realizes something. *Wait!! I'll use that spacializer again and make  
a better future than this.*  
  
Ataru slowly sneaks out of bed, careful not to wake Shinobu.  
He puts his clothes on and tries to find the spacializer in his  
pockets. *I thought I put it in my pocket*, he thinks as he searches  
for the small device, then realizes he does not have it! *I lost  
it!!!* he panics in his mind. *How can I change history without that  
thing?!*  
  
He remembers that he left the spacializer attached to the pipe  
he used to go through time originally with. *That's right...I must've  
left it at the construction site.*  
  
Ataru then finishes dressing and sneaks out of the base,  
careful not to wake anyone...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Alternate Lum-san" Part 2 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Patrick Vera  
kasuga@mnl.sequel.net  
**** **** ****  
First in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN PART ONE OF "ALTERNATE LUM-SAN," after Ataru was again caught by  
Lum attempting to date another girl, he decides to avenge himself on  
her by making use of her spacializer (her time-travel device) to go  
back in time and alter history so that he would never have been  
"engaged" to her. Successfully doing so by making Megane the victim  
of the Urusians' plans, Ataru finds himself in a very different  
future...one in which Earth LOST the Tag Race against the Urusians.  
In this future, his classmates and friends from Tomobiki have now  
formed a resistence movement against "Governor" Lum, who has now made  
Tomobiki her capital. In a future where Ataru's grandmother was  
supposedly killed on Lum's orders, Ataru decided to make use of the  
spacializer to attempt to transform history again...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And Now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Agonizing minutes later, Ataru manages to get out of the sewer  
and up to the deserted streets of Tomobiki. Immediately recognizing  
where he is, Ataru keeps to the alleyways and back streets of the town  
so he would not be seen by the roving patrols of Oni troops supported  
by the local Terran police.  
  
Finally, over an hour later, Ataru arrives at the same  
construction site he left earlier. He notices dawn is breaking.  
Ataru sneaks into the construction site and rushes to the pipe he used  
to go through time before. As luck would have it, the spacializer is  
still hanging there ready for use. *I was right!* he sighs. *Now to  
try again!!*  
  
Ataru starts to fiddle with the controls once again. But, as  
soon as he begins, a bright orange spotlight shines upon him. Ataru  
turns to face the source of the spotlight. "Freeze, sucker!!!" a  
course-sounding woman's voice demands. "Hands up!!!"  
  
Too surprised to do anything but what the voice orders, Ataru  
immediately lifts his hands in the air. "Don't shoot!" he pleads,  
knees shivering in fear. "I've got a wife and family!"  
  
Ataru notices the shape of a woman in the middle of the  
spotlight walking towards him. As she walks nearer to him, Ataru  
begins to notice more details of her. "So, it's Ataru Moroboshi," she  
coldly snorts. "One of the Governor's most wanted criminals."  
  
Ataru notices that the woman is wearing a red and black  
military uniform that looks similar to the Gestapo uniforms he has  
seen in pictures from World War II. Silver chains are used as a belt.  
Her long black hair is stuffed into a hat giving her pretty face a  
mannish quality to it. Save for a short scar across her left cheek  
and the cruel looking eyes, Ataru immediately recognizes the girl as  
Benten.  
  
Benten Shigaten, Ataru remembers, is one of Lum's best friends  
after Lan and Oyuki. From the planet of Fukunokami, Benten has a  
short, explosive temper only equalled to Shinobu's. He first met  
Benten at the Winter's End War the Fukunokami and the Urusians have  
every year as a festival. During it, Benten used Ataru into tricking  
Lum to lose the bomb-tossing ceremony for her side. "Benten...?" Ataru  
gasps.  
  
Benten answers by punching him in the face. "That's  
**General** Benten to you, scum!!!"  
  
Ataru notices that he is now hopelessly surrounded by both Oni  
and Terran troops, all of which have their guns drawn and pointed at  
him. Benten turns away for a moment to pick up the spacializer. "The  
homing device built into this spacializer did its job," she grins.  
"As soon as it used, it tells us where it is." She then cruelly  
stares at her prisoner. "The Governor will be pleased to see you,"  
she growls. "I'm sure to get a medal for this!"  
  
Suddenly, three ragged, dirty, young men rush up to Benten  
eagerly. Ataru notices they are Paama, Kakugari and Chibi. "General  
Benten," Paama says eagerly. "See?! We told you we saw this fool use  
the spacializer here!"  
  
"So you did," Benten smiles churlishly, reaching into her  
uniform pocket. "Here's your reward for the information." Benten  
pulls out a handful of coins and banknotes out of her pocket and drops  
them into Paama's eager hands. "Don't spend it all in one place,"  
Benten says coldly. "Now scram before I run you three in for health  
violations."  
  
"Thank you, General! Thank you!" the three bow in unison  
before they rush away into the early dawn's early light.  
  
Benten and Ataru watch them go. "Collaborators," she sighs.  
"What would we do without them? Let's take this jerk away."  
  
Before Ataru can protest, he is grabbed by two huge muscular  
Oni soldiers and dragged to a waiting tiger-striped personnel carrier  
that looks like a cross between a tank and a bus. "Let me go!! Let  
me go!!!" Ataru protests as he is dragged to the open side door of the  
personnel carrier.  
  
Benten whacks him on top of the head. "Quiet!" she orders,  
"...or I'll add disturbing the peace to your list of crimes!"  
  
The two guards throw Ataru into the personnel carrier and  
follow Benten inside. "In ya go!" one of them sneers as Ataru is  
thrown hard enough to almost send him through the other side of the  
carrier!  
  
"Ow!!! Watch it!!" Ataru rubs the bump on his head.  
  
The carrier has a row of seats ringing three out of the four  
walls. At the front, there are seats for the drivers. There is  
enough room for a platoon of soldiers and their equipment inside.  
Benten and several soldiers enter the carrier and sit around Ataru,  
keeping a close watch on the sex-crazed student so he does not escape.  
Benten sits in front of him. "Call headquarters and tell them we have  
a candidate for the Governor's secret prison," she orders one of the  
drivers. "Tell the patrols to sweep the area for any more TUF members  
looking for this idiot, too. Let's go!"  
  
The driver guns the motor of the carrier and nearly sends  
everyone inside out the back wall of the vehicle with the sudden burst  
of speed. The carrier rockets down the streets of Tomobiki nearly  
running over anything that cannot get out of its path in time.  
Looking out of a small window, Ataru notices he is headed to Tomobiki  
High School.  
  
The school looks a lot different than the one he knows. He  
notices several tanks and armed Terran and Oni soldiers guarding the  
main gate and the grounds. The carrier zooms through the open gate  
nearly running over the guards stationed there before coming to a  
sudden stop in front of the front door of the school. Inside the  
carrier, the sudden deceleration causes everyone to fall into a pile  
at the front of the carrier! Ataru notices he is on top of Benten  
with his hands on her breasts. Ataru smiles nervously. Benten looks  
ready to explode in anger. "Pervert!" she swats him away. "Good  
thing I was briefed about you!! Get off!!!"  
  
Ataru flies into the waiting arms of the same two huge Oni  
troops who dragged him into the carrier originally. They drag him  
away. "Wait!" Ataru cries. "Don't I get a phone call?!"  
  
Benten clobbers him with a phone booth. "Take him to Cell  
One!!!"  
  
All the soldiers look nervous. "C-cell One?" one stammers.  
"But that's where..."  
  
"I **know** who's there!" she growls. "Take him there!"  
  
The soldiers reluctantly do as they are told. Ataru protests  
all the way into the school. "Let me go!" he repeats over and over  
again loudly to no avail.  
  
Benten watches them go. *We finally got this one. *Lum'll  
sleep better now knowing he's behind bars. So will half the woman on  
this rock!*  
  
As Ataru struggles with the guards, he notices his school is  
swarming with soldiers of both races. There is no sign of any  
students or teachers. He does see Lum's childhood "friend" Lan,  
dressed in a military dress uniform of high rank, her red hair in a  
military bun, walking by with Lum's ex-boyfriend, the very handsome  
dim-witted Rei, dressed in a uniform of similar rank. They pay Ataru  
and the soldiers no mind. *Lan and Rei together?*  
  
Inside the school, everything that could prove this building  
was built for educational purposes has been removed. There are flags  
and decorations from the planet Uru everywhere. Most of the personnel  
inside are dressed in military uniforms either from Earth's military  
or Uru's. All pay Ataru and the soldiers no mind as he is dragged  
further into the school building. He is dragged down into the  
basement. Ataru sees his tomboyish classmate Ryuunosuke Fujinami and  
her father busy cleaning up an interrogation cell filled with human  
blood. "I wish the prisoners wouldn't bleed so much after the  
interrogators hit them," Mr. Fujinami sighs as he scrubs the floor  
with a mop. "Blood is so hard to get off tile."  
  
"You think that's bad," Ryuunosuke scrubs the walls with a  
scrub brush. "Try the blood on the walls and the ceiling."  
  
Mr Fujinami turns to her angrily. "That's a **man's** job!!!"  
  
"I'm a **girl!!!**" Ryuunosuke punches into the sky!  
  
"Some things never change," Ataru sighs.  
  
Finally, the soldiers drag Ataru down a darkened corridor  
towards a grey steel door marked CELL ONE: NO ADMITTANCE WITHOUT  
AUTHORIZATION! THIS MEANS YOU! Ataru notices the door is heavily  
locked. A soldier pulls out a handful of keys and unlocks the side of  
the door with *no* locks on it. The door opens with a rusty screech  
normally associated with prison films. Inside Ataru sees the room is  
totally dark. But before his eyes can adjust to the darkness, the  
guards throw Ataru into the cell, and slam the door behind him. Ataru  
lands on his stomach hard. "In you go, trash," one of the guards  
mocks. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay and your cell-mate."  
  
Ataru feels nervous about the guards use of the word  
'cell-mate.' *Oh, great!! What sort of psycho is in this place?*  
  
"So, they've decided to give me a cell-mate again," a  
mournful, almost aniacal, voice comes from the darkness. "I hope  
you're better than the last ne. He didn't taste very good."  
  
Ataru turns around in terror and rams his back into the door.  
"W-who a-are y-you?"  
  
Then a bright light fills the room and temporarily blinds  
Ataru. When his eyes clear, Ataru stands face to face with Aisuru  
Megane! "Shit, it's only you, Megane," Ataru sighs with relief. "I  
thought it was someone really strange."  
  
"I remember you, Ataru Moroboshi," Megane snorts.  
  
Ataru notices that Megane is reasonably well taken care of  
save for the fact that his hair is long and his face is unkempt. He  
wears a grey jumpsuit which looks like a prison uniform of some kind  
and carries a teddy bear in his hands. His eyes have the look of  
someone who has lost his sanity. In fact, he has printed on his  
forehead the words OUT OF ORDER. His thick glasses magnify the  
madness within him. "I remember the girl chasing moron who was my  
classmate!" he growls. "What are you here for? Impersonating a human  
being?"  
  
"I'm a member of TUF," Ataru says nervously.  
  
Megane laughs. "You?!! A member of TUF?!! Are things that  
bad outside we must depend on morons like you to free us from my  
shame?!! I'm glad to be in here now!!!" His laughter echoes around  
the room. He runs around the sparsely furnished cell laughing  
uncontrollably until he starts jumping on the bed.  
  
"Cut it out, Megane, you idiot!" Ataru hisses. "I'm not the  
Ataru you know!"  
  
Megane suddenly appears in front of Ataru, staring maniacally  
into his eyes. "What do you mean?! I can recognize that dazed, dopey  
expression anywhere! I wonder how'd they catch a moron like you.  
Send a spy to sleep with you?!"  
  
Ataru whacks Megane with a sledgehammer. "Look, dope!" he  
growls into Megane's ear. "I'm from another time. One in which I was  
the one who fought Lum in the First Tag Race, not you! You know what  
else?! I won!"  
  
Megane looks confused. "So why are you telling me this?! If  
that's true, why are you here?!"  
  
"Well, Lum kept pestering me so I stole a weird object called  
a spacializer from her and went into the past and changed history so  
that you fought Lum instead of me..."  
  
Ataru then realizes he said something he ought not have.  
Megane's face turns from a look of semi-madness to outright lunacy!  
He grabs Ataru by the shirt and starts shaking him violently.  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" the deranged ex-classmate screams at the top of his  
lungs. "***YOU MEAN YOU CAUSED MY MISERY?!?!?! I'LL...!!!!***"  
  
He picks up a small table. "Thank you for my misery," he  
yells, whacking Ataru with the table until it breaks!  
  
"Thank you!" he repeats several times as he replaces the table  
for the sink until it breaks!!  
  
Megane then starts hitting him with the bed and repeating  
'thank you' even faster than before!!! Megane thrashes Ataru  
mercilessly. Outside the cell, the Fujinamis listen to the yells and  
the sounds of the pounding. "Sounds like Prisoner One is busy again,"  
Mr. Fujinami says to Ryuunosuke. "He really loves visitors."  
  
"I don't think that's love," Ryuunosuke returns to cleaning.  
  
Finally, Megane has his fill of beating up Ataru and stands  
over his badly beaten body. Damaged furniture and fixtures are  
everywhere, broken because Megane clobbered Ataru with them! But, the  
biggest surprise is Ataru is still alive after such a beating!!  
"W-wait, Megane..." Ataru groans, his mouth full of broken teeth,  
"...I can change it!"  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" Megane yells.  
  
Ataru sits up. One of his eyes is swollen shut from repeated  
punches. His entire body is covered with bumps and bruises. His  
clothes are torn. He looks like a candidate for intensive care, when  
miraculously he heals completely! "I was about to change things again  
when Benten caught me."  
  
"How'd you heal so fast?" Megane asks.  
  
"Artistic license," Ataru replies. "Besides, I'm still better  
than you! Listen, I heard that TUF is planning an attack here soon!!  
If we can get my spacializer back and escape, we can change history  
and make a better one!"  
  
Megane thinks a minute. "Where does that leave me?"  
  
"With a better future! Will you do it?"  
  
"To finally escape here?! Of course!"  
  
"Good!" Ataru says as he offers his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Anything for a friend," Megane says as he takes Ataru's hand  
and shakes it. Unnoticed by either of the two prisoners, both are  
thinking to themselves about getting rid of the other at the earliest  
opportunity...  
  
* * *  
  
That morning, news of Ataru's capture and the recovery of  
Lum's spacializer hits the Earth news outlets. Like all  
dictatorships, the press is controlled until the government decides on  
what gets told.  
  
The "official" story is this: some time during the night two  
days ago, Ataru Moroboshi allegedly stole onto the grounds of Tomobiki  
High School and into the bedroom of Governor Lum herself. There he  
allegedly stole several pairs of Lum's tiger-stripped underwear and a  
spacializer before escaping. Oddly enough, Ataru had access to  
several high security files and a chance to execute Lum and many of  
her cabinet. He never considered doing so. According to the  
newscasts, the crime Ataru did shocked everyone involved...save for  
Ataru's own parents, who, like always, wished Ataru was never born.  
  
At TUF headquarters, Mendou, Shinobu, Sakura, Cherry and the  
rest of the Mizunokoji-Mendou Clan Forces watch the news of Ataru's  
arrest on a small black-and-white television set which looks like it  
has seen better days. After the report finishes, Mendou turns the  
television off. "That fool better not talk if he knows what's good  
for him!!"  
  
"Something's wrong," Shinobu says with concern. "He was  
acting weird last night. Like everything was new to him."  
  
Cherry sucks in a big mouthful of cup ramen into his mouth.  
"I sense more bad luck coming for Ataru," the old monk says grimly.  
"Doom and Death are coming for him!"  
  
"Enough mumble-jumble, Cherry," Mendou sighs. "We've got two  
jobs to do tonight. Capture Lum and her cabinet and free Ataru.  
Although I don't know, maybe we should just let him be executed by  
them."  
  
Shinobu bounces a large crate off of Mendou's head! "How can  
you say that?!" the pregnant teen growls defensively. "Ataru-kun is  
one of us!!"  
  
Mendou looks at Shinobu, taking her by the hand. "I know how  
you feel, Shinobu," he says with stars in his eyes. "That moron's  
your husband. However, he's totally incompetent. The last mission I  
sent him on proved so. Stealing women's underwear instead of killing  
everyone there. How dumb can you get? I'd bet he's in league with  
Lum and her cabinet."  
  
The last comment angers Shinobu immediately. She grabs hold  
of a crate the size of a piano. Unfortunately, there were soldiers  
still sitting on it when she lifted it. They barely have time to leap  
off before the crate is over the pregnant girl's head! "**YOU TAKE  
THAT BACK!!!!!!**"  
  
Mendou notices there are two dozen Kuromegane and Kurotenshi  
cowering behind him in fear. "Please protect us from this monster,  
Ultra-Man," they plead.  
  
"Who's going to protect me?" Mendou demands.  
  
Finally, Sakura leaps in between them to stop the dispute  
before things get out of hand. "Wait!" she calls out. "Fighting  
amongst ourselves will solve nothing! We must save Ataru before we're  
all in jail."  
  
"Sakura's right, Shinobu," Mendou pleads. "I'm sorry for what  
I said!"  
  
"You'd better be!" Shinobu snarls, slowly lowering the crate,  
"...or else this helpless little pregnant girl will cripple you!"  
  
Everyone looks relieved Shinobu has calmed down. "Let's get  
ourselves ready for tonight," orders Mendou.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at Tomobiki High School, the door to Cell One  
bursts open, spilling bright light onto the sleeping Ataru. A pair of  
huge guards enter and roust Ataru out of bed. Ataru has been sleeping  
on the floor on a couple of bed sheets. "Hey, jerk!" screams one of  
the guards. "Get up!"  
  
Ataru looks dopily to the guard. He notices the guard has a  
real ugly face, so ugly in fact, it scares him awake. "Yikes!!!" he  
bolts to his feet. "Cherry!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Ataru feels a fist slamming on top of his head! He  
turns and sees Benten standing behind him looking angry. "Quit  
complaining!!! It's time for your interrogation!!"  
  
"I-interrogation?" Ataru looks nervous.  
  
Benten looks upset over Ataru's dazed and confused look on his  
face. "Get moving!" she whacks Ataru again! "The Governor's a busy  
woman! You're lucky she has time for you this year!"  
  
Again Ataru finds himself dragged around the school by two  
muscular, ugly goons led by Benten. This time, Ataru is being dragged  
to an office on the other side of the building on the third floor.  
They stop at a door marked THE GOVERNOR over THOSE WISHING TO  
ASSASSINATE THE GOVERNOR, USE BACK ENTRANCE.  
  
Benten enters first. Ataru notices there is an Oni girl  
dressed in a military uniform at a desk there. She immediately stands  
at attention to her superior as soon as she notices her. "I've  
brought the prisoner for interrogation!" Benten barks at the  
secretary.  
  
"Go right in, ma'am!" she salutes, "The Governor is waiting!"  
  
Benten, the guards, and Ataru enter another office. Ataru is  
quick to notice that the office is well furnished. Filing cabinets  
line the walls. Lum sits behind a paper-filled desk. Like everyone  
else, Lum wears a military uniform with a high rank insignia. Her  
long green hair is tied in a French knot. Ataru notices the coldness  
in her eyes replacing the sweetness he once knew. "It's about time we  
got you," Lum says. "Bring him over here for the interrogation."  
  
Before the guards can bring Ataru to a waiting chair in front  
of Lum's desk, Ataru escapes the guards' strong grips and with  
impossible speed, rushes up to Lum to embrace her in his arms. "Lum!"  
Ataru cries. "Am I glad to see you! Give your poor Darling a hug!"  
  
"Am I supposed to know you, Moroboshi?" Lum says coldly,  
zapping Ataru until he lets go!  
  
Ataru drops to the floor. Benten picks him up and slams him  
like a basketball onto a nearby chair. "Hey, siddown!" she growls.  
"Don't act so familiar with the Governor!" She then pulls out the  
spacializer from one of her uniform pockets and hands it to Lum. "We  
found him in a construction site trying to use this."  
  
"I see," Lum hums. "Why did you steal it and my underwear?"  
  
Ataru faints! "I stole your underwear?"  
  
"Twelve pairs," Benten reports. "We've got the pictures to  
prove it!"  
  
She then shows Ataru a dossier full of photos of Ataru  
sneaking in, stealing Lum's underwear, and sneaking out. He notices  
he posed for the camera in each shot as if they were holiday  
snapshots, not evidence. "There's no doubt it's a moronic boob like  
you!" Benten takes the dossier away. "No one's that stupid!"  
  
"Now tell the truth," electricity sizzles around Lum. "Why  
did you steal my spacializer?" she zaps him!  
  
"I'll tell!" Ataru groans. "I did it for TUF to help make  
passageways anywhere we wanted. We couldn't get it to work, so they  
wanted to get rid of it."  
  
Lum stops zapping Ataru, then confers with Benten. *Maybe  
changing history wasn't such a good idea*, Ataru sighs.  
  
"We don't believe you!" Lum states abruptly. "General, take  
Moroboshi to your torture chamber and get the truth!"  
  
A twisted grin appears on Benten's face. "It'll be my  
pleasure, Governor!" she leads Ataru and the two guards out of Lum's  
office.  
  
Ataru protests all the way out of the office and through the  
building. Lum suddenly looks sad. She turns to a picture of Jariten  
on her desk. *So that's Ataru Moroboshi. Funny, I feel sad for what  
is about to happen to him. But, he's the enemy, isn't he? This job  
must be getting to me. Ten-chan, you're lucky you're a kid. Being  
the leader of a planet that hates you sucks!*  
  
Lum sighs and looks up at the ceiling. *Maybe I should've  
joined Nassur-sensei and become a bounty hunter like he wanted me to  
after beating Megane. But, Daddy said this was a better job than  
hunting people for profit. Yet...I still have this feeling I should  
have played tag with someone else and lost.* She then shudders upon  
thinking of what is happening back home. *But with the Zephyrites  
occupying Uru, I wonder if that's going to matter any more...!*  
  
Lum stands and looks out her office window. There she sees a  
group of soldiers marching around. *Maybe I should resign. That  
would get the Zephyrites to probably back away before they unleash a  
Holy Crusade on us! But...who would replace me then? Lan is an  
airhead. Rei's too stupid. Oyuki's too caring. And Benten? She  
enjoys her work a little too much!*  
  
She sits back down at her desk and lays on it. "I'm so  
tired!"  
  
Lum fails to notice the flock of crows flying past her window.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Benten and her entourage arrives as what was once  
the school gym. Upon entering, Ataru notices all the gym equipment is  
gone, replaced by torture equipment of all kinds. "Welcome to my  
torture chamber, Moroboshi," Benten gleefully cackles. "I hope you'll  
like what my babies'll do to you!"  
  
Benten leads Ataru and the guards to a nearby table with  
leather straps on it. "I've got the perfect device for you!" she  
boasts. "It's designed to tickle you into talking! Guards, get him  
ready!"  
  
The guards dutifully place Ataru on the table and strap him to  
it. Then they remove his shoes and socks. Benten moves to a nearby  
console. "He's ready, sir," a guard reports once Ataru is  
sufficiently tied down and helpless.  
  
"He's helpless now!" she grins.  
  
Suddenly, Ataru appears behind Benten and taps her behind the  
knees. "Say, Benten, don't you know you're beautiful when you're  
boastful."  
  
Benten clobbers Ataru with a sledgehammer! The guards look at  
the bonds and find they are still secured. "Idiot!" she snarls. "How  
did he do that?"  
  
Minutes later, Ataru is again strapped to the table of the  
machine. This ime, the bonds are tighter so there is no escape.  
"There!" Benten boasts. Try to escape from that! Now, let's start!"  
  
Benten presses a stud on the console. A pair of huge  
mechanical hands appear beside Ataru and begin to tickle his entire  
body. Ataru laughs uncontrollably. While that goes on, Benten speaks  
into a microphone. "Why did you steal the spacializer?"  
  
"I told you, for TUF!" Ataru giggles.  
  
"Wrong answer!" Benten says, turning a dial on the console  
making the hands tickle Ataru faster. Unfortunately, the stress of  
being tickled so hard causes him to pass out. "Damn it!" she sighs.  
"Passed out on the lowest setting! I didn't even get to enjoy it  
yet!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, outside the palace's back gate, night has fallen.  
The streets are empty once again. A manhole cover lifts open and  
several armed people wearing black clothing with camouflage make-up  
on their faces climb out. One of them is Mendou. Also there are  
Shinobu, Sakura, Cherry and Tobimaro. Everyone else is either a  
Kuromegane or a Kurotenshi. All climb out trying not to be seen by  
guards or foot patrols. The group huddles together for a final  
conference. "Okay, this is it," Mendou whispers. "Is everyone clear  
on what they should be doing?"  
  
Everyone quietly shakes their heads 'yes.' "Good," he smiles.  
"After we take out the guards, we split up. Half of us will follow  
Shinobu to free Moroboshi. The rest of us will go capture Lum and her  
cabinet. Try not to kill too many of them before we had a chance to  
interrogate them. Let's do it!"  
  
The force breaks evenly into two groups which go in separate  
directions around the walls of the palace. One group is lead by  
Mendou, the other by Tobimaro. Sticking to the shadows to sneak past  
wayward patrols. They meet at the front gate. Most of the guards  
there in the daytime have left for their barracks, leaving only a few  
guards on duty. Sticking to the walls, both teams sneak up to the  
main gate. The guards chat amongst themselves not suspecting what is  
going to happen soon. When the leaders reach the front gate. Mendou  
takes a grenade, pulls the pin, and rolls it towards one of the  
guards. The grenade taps one of the guards on the foot. The guard  
looks down as the grenade explodes as if on cue!  
  
Suddenly, the remaining guards on duty try to prepare  
themselves for an attack. Unfortunately, they run into a hail of  
gunfire from the TUF. Before they can mount a counterattack, half the  
guards on duty are down on the ground, the rest are either defending  
their position or retreating into the palace!!  
  
* * *  
  
In her apartment, Lum, dressed in a tiger-striped teddy and  
reading a report at her dinner table, hears the sounds of battle. She  
rushes to the draped window and opens the drape wide enough to see  
what is going on. "An attack!" she gasps. "I'd better get to my  
office and start destroying records!"  
  
Lum grabs her uniform which was hanging over a nearby chair  
and rushes out of her apartment to get to her office...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the TUF have made an advance into the foyer,  
driving Lum's forces further into the palace. During a lull in the  
battle, Shinobu walks up to Mendou. "That was easy," the pregnant  
girl says with relief. "I'll get going and free my husband!"  
  
"Right," Mendou nods. "See you at the rendezvous!"  
  
Shinobu goes down a stairway with a handful of men, while  
Mendou goes up the same stairway with a handful of men...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the gym, Ataru, revived from his earlier  
encounter with Benten's tickle machine, is being tickled again. This  
time, the machine is on its maximum setting. Ataru laughs so loudly  
he drowns out the sounds of the battle. "Talk, Moroboshi!" Benten  
screams into the microphone, "...or die laughing!"  
  
Suddenly, there is the sound of an explosion!! Benten turns  
to the main entrance and notices it opening. Stepping from behind the  
door is one of the huge guards looking like he was just blown up.  
"General!" the guard manages to gasp...before he is kicked out of the  
way by Shinobu carrying a grenade launcher!  
  
"Eat this, Benten!" Shinobu fires a grenade at Benten.  
  
Benten ducks for cover and the grenade takes out the console  
controlling the tickle machine! Ataru looks frazzled but relieved the  
machine has been shut down permanently. Shinobu rushes up to her  
husband and frees him from the leather straps holding him.  
"Ataru-kun," she calls to him tenderly. "I'm glad you're okay!"  
  
Ataru more or less falls off the table and into Shinobu's  
arms. "T-thanks, Shinobu..."  
  
"I'll take you out of here!" Shinobu says dragging Ataru away.  
  
"Not so fast!" a voice cries from nearby.  
  
Shinobu and Ataru look and see Benten standing there pointing  
a machine gun-like weapon in her hands. "Slime!!! Prepare to die!!!"  
  
"Like hell!" Shinobu drops Ataru like a bag of garbage to  
point her grenade launcher at Benten again.  
  
The two women fire at each other but do not hit anyone! Ataru  
looks confused as to what to do next. *What do I do?* He sees a  
ray-gun like weapon nearby marked DISINTEGRATING GUN. "A  
disintegrating gun!" Ataru grabs it. "I'll stop this." Ataru leaps  
into view of both of them. "Hey, girls, look!!!" he flashes the gun  
in front of them.  
  
"The disintegrating gun?!" Benten gasps, horror-struck.  
  
"That's right," Ataru says pointing the gun at Benten. "And  
I'll bet when this thing disintegrates, it disintegrates!"  
  
"No, don't..." she cries out defensively.  
  
Ataru pulls the trigger...and the gun disintegrates in Ataru's  
hand! "Whattaya know," he embarrassingly giggles. "It  
disintegrated."  
  
The people reading this clobber Ataru with a collection of  
objects ranging from garbage to logs to a statue of Buddha!!!! "Knock  
it off with the lame jokes and get that dumb spacializer, will you?!!"  
  
Ataru digs himself out of the rubble and bolts for the door.  
"I gotta get that spacializer!"  
  
As he runs up the stairs and through the halls, Ataru dodges  
bullets, laser beams, grenades, photon torpedoes, a rugby scrum, and  
Ryouga Hibiki looking for directions. "Excuse me," Ryouga asks.  
"Where is the Tendou doujou?!"  
  
"I'm busy," Ataru runs by. "Go ask a cop!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ryouga says before trudging off.  
  
Finally, Ataru reaches the door of Governor Lum's office. The  
door is open when he gets there. Before he realizes it, he closes the  
door and smashes his body through it!  
  
When he regains consciousness, Ataru notices the office is  
empty save for one person inside the Governor's private office. Ataru  
notices the person is Lum, dressed hastily in her uniform. She is  
busy working at a computer sending files into cyberspace then deleting  
them from her own computer banks. "If my forces can hold them off for  
another hour," she hums to herself, "...all our records'll be safe."  
  
Ataru enters the room. Lum stops what she is doing, then  
prepares to fry the intruder with a lightning bolt. "So, it's you!  
Ataru Moroboshi!" Lum holds her fire on recognizing him. "Escaped  
from Benten, eh?! Are you here to take me prisoner or for this?!!"  
  
Lum pulls out the spacializer from a desk drawer. Ataru looks  
surprised that Lum would be naive enough to do such a thing but he  
leaps at her anyway. "The spacializer!" he yells. "Gimme it!!  
Quick!!!"  
  
Lum flies to ceiling. Ataru lands face first on the desk,  
breaking it in two with his chest. "I know your game," Lum lands  
behind Ataru. "You want to change history so none of this ever  
happened, don't you?"  
  
Ataru picks himself up and turns to Lum. "Well..."  
  
"Is that it?!" Lum growls into Ataru's face, bearing her  
fangs, nearly sending him out of the window by the force of the growl.  
  
"Y-yes, that's it."  
  
Silence for a moment. "Fine then," Lum sighs, handing the  
spacializer willingly. "Here."  
  
Ataru looks surprised as he takes the spacializer from Lum.  
"You're just giving it up? Why?"  
  
Tears form in Lum's eyes. "You don't know how horrible it's  
been being governor here," she sadly sighs. "At first, everyone liked  
me...but some of my key personnel began making mistakes that angered  
your people. I had to declare martial law and allow many outrages to  
your people. What happened to your grandmother was the worst!"  
  
Ataru stops, remembering what Shinobu said about her  
grandmother's fate. "Is that it?!" he snaps. "That all you have to  
say about what happened to my grandmother?!! She's probably the only  
relative I have who still cares for me regardless of what I do!!! My  
idiot parents or my absent uncle don't give a damn about me...!!!"  
  
"No, you don't understand!!" Lum shakes her head. "Your  
grandmother's alive!!!"  
  
Ataru stops. "What...?!"  
  
"She escaped!" the Oni sighs, relieved that Ataru is not angry  
anymore. "We never knew that she had those monks from the Church of  
the Holy Gatherer living with her! Lan's the one who's really  
responsible for this. She believed that killing your grandmother  
would decapitate all the resistance efforts against me, which is why  
Rishiri-tou was attacked!"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"But, Lan telegraphed her intentions and your grandmother was  
evacuated to Zephyrus," Lum sighs, looking down. "And that's when we  
learned that she was seen by the Zephyrites as a Righteous Gentile!"  
  
Ataru gulps, face white at what Lum is alluding to. "Gods,  
don't tell me...a Holy Crusade...?!"  
  
"Fortunately not that bad...yet," Lum sighs. "Their fleet  
destroyed Uru's fleet at the Battle of Sakusei Station. They then  
turned around and destroyed Phentax Two to ensure that we never got  
help...and then they invaded and occupied Uru itself."  
  
"And?!"  
  
"Well, so far, their demands aren't so harsh," Lum sighs.  
"All they want is for all non-Terrans to leave Earth and return to  
Uru. Earth will become a protectorate under the Zephyrites'  
Non-Interference Edict. Triton nor any other planet is to interfere  
with Earth ever again. Once that is done, they'll let go of Uru."  
  
"And if you don't subscribe to their demands..." Ataru looks  
down, wondering what he ever did to deserve a day like today, "...your  
people will be put to the sword and fire."  
  
"Yes," she nods, then grabs Ataru by the arms. "Ataru,  
listen...if you can, make it so my people didn't win the Tag Race."  
  
Ataru looks into Lum's eyes. In them, he sees not a cruel  
alien dictator, but a sincere young woman much like the one he tried  
to get away from before. "I'll try, Lum."  
  
"Use the window," Lum orders sadly, her tears flowing freely.  
  
Ataru sets the spacializer on the sill of the window and  
prepares to fiddle with the controls. For some reason he stops and  
turns to Lum. "Lum," he puts his arms on her shoulders. "Maybe it's  
better my people win."  
  
"As long as it ends all this ugliness..." she sighs, "...I  
won't mind."  
  
They look at each other a moment, then embrace into a kiss.  
"What's this?!" a voice yells.  
  
Both Lum and Ataru leap away from each other and turn to the  
door. There stands Mendou, a little ragged from fighting. His gun  
is smoking from use. He looks angrily at Ataru. "What's this?!!  
Moroboshi, you traitor!!!"  
  
"You don't understand!!!" Ataru shakes his head.  
  
One look at Mendou's face shows Ataru he is not listening to  
reason. "How could you do such a thing?" the TUF leader asks,  
pointing his gun at Ataru. "You have a wife and a child on the way!!  
No, don't answer! It explains your stupid behaviour!! Die!!!"  
  
Lum suddenly leaps in front of Ataru, trying to protect him.  
"I won't let you hurt him...!"  
  
Unfortunately, Lum's action only serves to make things worse.  
"So...!" Mendou growls. "This proves my accusation!!! Both of you,  
die!!!"  
  
"No!" Lum screams.  
  
Mendou pulls the trigger of his gun while Lum throws a  
lightning bolt at the same time! Ataru leaps for cover.  
Unfortunately for both Lum and Mendou, both get hit near the heart!!  
Mendou is dead in an instant, falling backward onto the floor with a  
sickening thud, his face with a twisted look of death. Lum, on the  
other hand, is riddled with bullets in the chest. She falls in slow  
motion to the floor. Ataru, horror-struck, leaps to her side.  
"***LUM!!!!!!***"  
  
Lum looks at him weakly. "Don't die, Lum!" Ataru pleads.  
  
"I guess...this is...it..." Lum says with her dying breath.  
"I'm...sorry...for all the...suffering I caused....D-darling..."  
  
Her eyes close. Ataru looks numb by what just happened.  
"Lum...?" he tries to wake her up. "You're gonna be all right. Don't  
die now! Who is going to take care of me when I'm old?! Lum!"  
  
Lum does not respond. Ataru begins to cry. "I didn't want  
this to happen, Lum. I only wanted some peace! I didn't want you to  
die!" Then, Ataru realizes there is only one way to save Lum: the  
spacializer. "I can undo all of this!" he rushes to the window sill  
where the spacializer still hangs waiting to be used.  
  
Ataru fiddles with the controls and the scene in the window  
turns from overlooking a battle between TUF and Oni Forces...  
  
* * *  
  
...to the computer room of the Urusian starship the day before  
the First Tag Race began. Opening the window and leaping through,  
Ataru arrives at this time. He notices he has arrived just after he  
had earlier changed the computer program to insert Megane's name  
instead of his. Ataru immediately removes Megane's name and places  
his instead. "There!" he nods triumphantly. "Lum will be alive  
again! I won't ever do this ever again!"  
  
Ataru leaps out of the warp again just as a couple of Oni  
technicians enter the room. They both see the change on the screen.  
"Huh?" says one of the technicians, a tall thin one. "Now the readout  
says 'Ataru Moroboshi of Tomobiki-cho!' I think I need a vacation!"  
  
"Whomever it is," the other tech, a short fat one, "...it  
looks like this Moroboshi is our man. I hope he's a good match for  
the Captain's daughter...for Earth's sake as well as ours."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru finds himself in the present. "I'm back at the same  
construction site I started out in," Ataru climbs out of the pipe he  
used as a warp. He immediately grabs the spacializer and runs off  
towards home.  
  
Further down the street, Ataru sees Cherry sitting in front of  
his tent cooking his dinner on an open fire with the mangy brown cat  
that is one of his few companions. Ataru walks up to him calmly.  
"Oh, Ataru, what are you doing here this late at night?" Cherry asks  
with disdain. "Your features look worse than ever!"  
  
"Enough, Cherry," Ataru growls. "Can you answer a few  
questions for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Did I play two tag matches with Lum and win them both?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does Lum live with me and tries to interfere with my trying  
to date other girls?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she announce to everyone that I'm her husband?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A twisted grin appears on Ataru's face. Cherry looks  
ill-at-ease. "Cherry, you deranged monk!" Ataru says grabbing Cherry.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Cherry yells in surprise.  
  
"This!" Ataru kisses Cherry on the top of his bald head. "I  
love you!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not gay!" the old monk protests.  
  
Ataru drops the old monk to the ground and skips along home.  
"I've gotta go home now!"  
  
"What a strange boy he is," Cherry starts to pray. "It sees  
his stupidity has made him prematurely senile. I pray to Buddha that  
he'll find guidance."  
  
* * *  
  
After reaching home, Ataru sneaks into the house the same way  
he came in. Removing his shoes, Ataru darts quietly to his room and  
is careful not to wake up anyone. Upon opening his bedroom door,  
Ataru sees Lum laying in her futon still asleep. "Lum..." Ataru  
tearfully rushes up to her and shakes her awake. "Lum!! Lum!!! Wake  
up!!!"  
  
Lum wakes up and looks at Ataru tiredly. "What is it? What's  
wrong?"  
  
Ataru answers with a wail and cries into Lum's chest. "You're  
alive!"  
  
Lum looks strangely at Ataru. "Of course, I'm alive," she  
says before she notices Ataru is in his street clothes not his  
pyjamas. "Darling, why aren't you in your pyjamas?"  
  
Ataru then looks nervous. Then the spacializer pops out of  
his pocket and into Lum's lap. "What's this?" Lum says as she picks  
the spacializer up to look at it closely. "My spacializer?! What  
were you doing with this, Darling?!!"  
  
Lum looks at Ataru with a cold angry look. Ataru tries to  
explain. "Well...you see...it's not...really...it's not...I never  
did! Understand?" he sputters nonsensically.  
  
"I don't understand!" Lum answers and fries Ataru with a  
lightning bolt!  
  
When the smoke clears, Ataru is laying beside Lum with a smile  
of happiness on his face. "I hope that teaches you never to touch my  
things again! They're too dangerous!"  
  
"Thanks, Lum," Ataru groans, then hugs Lum! "Zap me again!"  
  
Lum looks surprised. "Hey, Darling!! Let go!!!" she  
struggles to get free. "Why are you acting so strangely?!!"  
  
"I've been such a bad boy," Ataru growls. "I'm allowing you  
to zap me dead if you feel like it!"  
  
"Eeek!!!" Lum says as she slips out of Ataru's hands. "Oh,  
no, Darling's gone mad!!!"  
  
Lum flies out of the house. Ataru runs after her. "C'mon,  
Lum!!!" he yells. "Zap me some more!! I've been a very bad boy!"  
  
"No way!" Lum flies faster.  
  
The two teens pass Cherry, now eating his dinner. He looks at  
the spectacle of Ataru chasing Lum and demanding to be fried by her  
lightning bolts with confusion.  
  
"It's fate!" is his only comment.  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Prepare to meet Lum's former teacher as the Tomobiki gang  
once again confront a creature they first learned of in the movie "Lum  
the Forever." However, the Memory of Tomobiki-cho is not the same as  
it was when Lum first encountered it. Will Lum and Nassur be able to  
save their friends from its power? Come back to read "Return of  
Memory," the second chapter of "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year."  
**** **** ****  



	2. Return of Memory (by Mike Smith) (Story ...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Return of Memory" Part 1 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R. R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Second in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This is the first story in which a new character is introduced   
who has not appeared previously in anime or manga. While Mike and I   
have a fixed continuity in this series, that does not mean that all of   
you out there in Otaku Land cannot make use of characters we bring   
into this series. By all means, feel free to use people such as   
Nassur (more of which will be described below). Credit for Nassur's   
creation to Mike Smith WOULD be appreciated, though!  
  
2) CHARACTER NOTES: Nassur was created by Mike Smith several   
years ago in answer to a basic question he asked about Lum: who   
trained her in the use of her powers? Evolving over the years and   
many story re-writes, Nassur has become the icon of the lone   
hunter-samurai, a character type which seems to be missing in   
"Yatsura." Nassur is also a character whose presence, in "Urusei   
Yatsura - The Senior Year" would have some of the greatest impact on   
the lives of the people of Tomobiki, especially Lum and Ataru. He is   
also the father of the lead female character in our first sequel   
series, "Urusei Yatsura Twenty Years Later." We'll let you guess who   
the lucky girl who gets to marry him is, but here's a hint: it's NOT   
the person who falls head-over-heels for him in this story!  
  
3) Finally, a little request from Mike and I...while we would   
appreciate the use of our characters in other people's fan fiction   
stories (it's telling us that we're doing SOMETHING right!), please DO   
NOT use them in hentai/lemon-type fiction. While we do understand   
that there are people who do like that stuff...and Mike and I would be   
interested in reading them if there were only good stories to go along   
with the sex scenes... but we would be grossly offended if you did   
make use of characters we created in those type of stories. Please   
understand, however, that we are not preaching any sort of censorship.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Anyhow, that's enough for this time, so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Somewhere in the outer reaches of the known Galaxy.  
  
On a desert planet orbiting a red giant, a small starship, no   
bigger than a runabout, lays in the sand. It has been there a while   
as evidenced by a makeshift camp built nearby and everything is   
encrusted by reddish sand from frequent sandstorms.  
  
Of course, a lifeform is present. Sitting on the sand in the   
shade of the ship is a male middle-aged humanoid biped dressed in a   
ragged uniform which resembles prison gear. His greying brown hair is   
long and unkempt, his rugged face is sunburnt and covered with greyish   
stubble. He eats a small can of green paste resembling a form of   
gelatin with a spoon.  
  
This is Benito Varo, the former dictator from Chronos, a   
planet in a nearby star system. Weeks ago, Varo would have been   
dining on pressed elvabird breast and three-year ambrosia served by   
his personal chef in the luxury of his own palace in the capital city   
instead of nutrient paste. *Nutrient paste*, he thinks to himself.   
*What truly disgusting food! I wouldn't feed it to my dog!*  
  
After finishing his stomach-turning meal, Varo throws the   
empty can onto a nearby pile of other empty cans all bearing the same   
green label. *It's just my luck to crash on a planet with little in   
terms of edible lifeforms*, he thinks. *A few more weeks of this and   
I shall give myself up willingly.*  
  
As Varo internally discusses the virtues of surrendering   
himself, a tall person dressed in a long, flowing robe with a hood is   
watching the crash site via infra-red binoculars from a safe distance   
away. "I've got you, Benito Varo," the man lowers the binoculars,   
revealing a pair of glowing green eyes. "It's time for you to pay for   
the crimes you committed against the people of Chronos."  
  
The man moves toward the ship in a way similar to the ninja.   
Unsuspecting, Varo lays down on the sand, looking at the heat of the   
burning wastes. "Next time, I'll make sure I'll leave no witnesses,"   
he muses.  
  
Suddenly, the sand in front of him explodes! A   
waterspout-like wave of sand flies into the air. When the dust   
clears, Varo is surprised to see the man in the hood standing in front   
of him. The stranger's green eyes fade. "Benito Varo!" the man   
points to the ex-dictator. "You escaped from the Takron-Galthos   
Prison World where you've been serving a life sentence for the   
genocide of over one million of your own citizens, haven't you?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Varo says nervously.  
  
The man removes his hood to reveal a very handsome young man   
with fair skin, long straight brown hair, tapered ears, and beard   
stubble. His piercing eyes are a shade of blue which seem to stare   
straight through Varo. "I'm Nassur of Home Base," he contemptulously   
declares. "I'm a bounty hunter. The people of Chronos put a price on   
your head and I mean to get it."  
  
"So, it IS you," Varo nervously laughs. "My people decided to   
send in one of the big guns. They send the Man Without A Planet."  
  
Nassur glares at Varo. "It's true Vos considers me a   
roonin...but that doesn't mean I'm helpless," he growls.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Varo slowly moves his hand towards his right boot,   
where a small dagger is hidden for emergencies. "We'll see about   
that!" With speed that defies a man his age, Varo throws his dagger   
aimed at Nassur's heart! "Die!!!"  
  
But before the blade can hit the young hunter, he leaps   
literally out of his robe. The dagger misses Nassur by a proverbal   
mile, snagging his robe. Nassur wears a form-fitting jumpsuit with   
knee-high boots of blue trimmed in silver. Around his slim waist is a   
white belt which has been knotted many times. Varo is too surprised   
looking up to defend himself and gets clobbered with a flying kick   
from the falling hunter!  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Nassur drags his semi-conscious prisoner towards his   
own small starship, which looks like a cross between Space Cruiser   
Yamato and a Klingon Bird of Prey. Her name is the "Renegade." Her   
pennant number is NFI-...Naval Frigate, Independent-...337. "No place   
like home," Nassur muses to himself.  
  
Varo is placed in the "Renegade's" brig after being stripped   
of additional hidden weapons. Nassur moves to the bridge of his ship.   
As he arrives, he gives his customary glance to the dedication plate,   
which reads the phrase WHEREVER YOU GO, YOU ARE THERE.  
  
Nassur sits at the helm, activating the engines. "Renegade"   
soon lifts off for the nearest Chronos starbase where he could drop   
his load. Once out of the gravitational pull of the planet, Nassur   
contacts his base's computer to get an update on any messages he may   
have received while he was gone.  
  
Nassur lives almost alone on an asteroid on the border between   
Urusian and Fukunokami space. This area, which is also bordered by   
space claimed by the Ellsians, the Karasutengu, the Confederation of   
his native Vos, as well as various independent worlds, is popularly   
referred to as the "Dead Zone" because it is a region of space which   
bears little benefit, materials or otherwise, to other, more advanced   
races. Chronos for example is one of the small independent worlds   
which litter the Dead Zone. Another location is Home Base, Nassur's   
home asteroid. There, except for the super-computer which runs Home   
Base, he is alone. Since Nassur first moved to Home Base thirty   
Terran Standard years ago, the computer has become almost human to the   
young man.  
  
But the computer has a very unusual trait: it is female and   
proud of it! "*Yo, Nassur-kun!*" the computer's sultry young voice   
declares over the "Renegade's" com channel. "*How'd it go this   
time?*"  
  
Nassur overlooks the gross violation of protocol. *Typical*,   
he muses to himself before answering. "Perfect, Computer. Benito   
Varo'll be back behind bars within the hour. Any messages since I've   
been gone."  
  
"*Just one, Nassur-kun,*" the computer's voice seems to have a   
smile in it. "*It's from your old student, Lum no   
Midorinokaminoke-oni of Uru.*"  
  
"Oh," Nassur smiles. "Pipe it through."  
  
On the forward viewscreen, Lum appears. "Hello, Nassur-chan!"   
the Oni waves. "I just called to invite you to come for a visit. We   
haven't seen each other since I moved to Earth to live with Darling.   
You'd really like Darling. He's such a nice guy. Well, I'd better go   
before I run up a long phone bill. Be sure to tell me when you're   
coming. Bye!"  
  
The message ends. "Ah, Lum...my first student...you've grown   
so much since I last saw you," Nassur mockingly sighs as if he was   
some literary teacher reciting a work of Shakespeare. "Captain   
Invader's little girl has changed a lot. Computer, send a message to   
Lum and tell her I'll be on Earth in a couple of days for a nice long   
vacation."  
  
"*Understood*," the computer acknowledges. "*Maybe while   
you're gone, I'll go try to chat with the computer on the Eternal   
Voyager.*"  
  
"Still trying with him, are you?" Nassur hums. "Someday, I'll   
have to find out why you're so flirty."  
  
"*Maybe someday, you will, Nassur-kun!*" the computer then   
breaks contact.  
  
*I don't know what's worse*, Nassur sighs, *...being a lonely   
bounty hunter or living with a sex-crazed computer...!*  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth, in the orchard of the Mendou Clan, the   
cherry trees are still in blossom. In the middle is a huge cherry   
tree, almost the size of a giant redwood. This is the Tarouzakura,   
the most revered plant on the grounds.  
  
Actually, this is the second Tarouzakura. The first one was   
destroyed in events so mysterious no one in Tomobiki still fully   
understood what happened. The only thing people did understand was   
Lum began to lose powers, then disappeared. Concurrent to that,   
everyone began losing their memories of Lum. Everyone discovered they   
were in some sort of dream world where Lum did not exist. After a   
pseudo-war was organized between the Mendou and the Mizunokoji Clans,   
Lum returned, claiming she had met a creature calling itself the   
Memory of Tomobiki. Lum's return eventually freed everyone and they   
were restored back to what serves as reality in Japan's most infamous   
district.  
  
Since then, botanists serving under Ryooko Mendou have grafted   
genetic material from the original Tarouzakura to a new tree. Oddly,   
the new tree quickly grew to the size of the old one! But tonight,   
this Tarouzakura, usually the site of many Mendou Clan picnics, is   
playing host to a rougher, less sophisticated crowd: a pair of   
drunken male street people.  
  
The two share a bottle of cheap sake between themselves. "Dis   
town's really good!" says one of them, a chubby middle-aged man   
dressed in red.  
  
"Yeah," burps the other, a taller, younger man dressed in   
blue. "'M hungry. I wan' some cherries."  
  
"Ya got expensive tastes," the first street person says.  
  
The second street person stands up unsteadily as the multiple   
gulps of sake begin to take their toll on his balance. He staggers   
unsteadily towards the Tarouzakura. Once there, he begins to climb   
the huge trunk to get at the lower branches. "Do ya wan' some ta?" he   
asks his pal.  
  
The answer is a burp. "Nah!" the first one says. "I don't   
eat when I drink."  
  
The second street person grabs a large lower branch with his   
hands and begins to pull himself up higher. Unfortunately, the extra   
weight on the branch itself causes it to crack. He fails to notice   
the danger to look at some very green newly-formed cherries nearby.   
"Dere's some," he reaches out for them...as the branch breaks!  
  
He falls to the ground. The branch lands on top of his head!   
"Yo," the other street person asks his buddy, who lays on the ground   
with a huge bump on his head. "Ya okay?"  
  
"I t'ink so," the injured bum says, rubbing his head. "Help   
me up!"  
  
As the street person helps his buddy to his feet, an eerie   
bluish light appears inside the hole where the branch broke off. It   
shines like a spotlight on the two bums. Immediately, they stop what   
they are doing to look up. "Wha...?" escapes from one's lips.  
  
The injured bum falls to the ground in surprise. "Is it da   
cops?" he fights to stand up again.  
  
"I dunno," the other bum shakes his head. "But I'm gettin'   
outta here!"  
  
The first bum runs as fast as he can out of the cherry   
orchard. His buddy is right behind him running just as fast. "Wait   
fer me!" he screams.  
  
Once they are gone, the mysterious blue light fades out...  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later at Tomobiki High School, the students of this   
institute of 'learning' enter the grounds for the coming day's   
classes. Among them are Ataru Moroboshi and Lum. Both are dressed in   
their spring school uniforms. Ataru is trying to ignore Lum as much   
as possible. Lum flies beside him trying to get his attention.   
"Darling," she sighs. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, Lum?" Ataru does not look at her.  
  
"I'm having a friend of mine coming to visit for a few days.   
An old friend actually."  
  
"Really?" a sly grin appears on his face. "Who is it? Is it   
that wild and crazy Benten? Or that calm and cool Oyuki? Or that shy   
and naive Lan?"  
  
"Sorry, Darling, this one's a boy."  
  
Ataru faints! "N-not Rei, is it...?" he stammers.  
  
Lum looks appalled. "Why would I invite that dumb tiger-cow   
to visit us?! He hates you!!"  
  
"Don't I know it", Ataru sighs, remembering times Lum's   
ex-fiance danced on his face while transformed into his huge   
tiger-bull self.  
  
"If you must know," Lum sighs, "...it's someone you've never   
met before. An old teacher of mine."  
  
Ataru looks surprised. "An old teacher of yours? So, it's a   
'thanks for teaching me' visit. Aren't you supposed to go see him   
instead?"  
  
"Not exactly, Darling. Nassur is more than a teacher to me.   
He's shy and sensitive, so please be nice to him."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Shortly after the two teens enter the school, the clear sky   
clouds over. Thunder is heard. Everyone stops what they are doing to   
look at the sky. There they see "Renegade" coming in for a landing in   
the school grounds. Unfortunately, the sight of an alien ship landing   
in the middle of the school grounds has the usual reaction from most   
of the students and staff of the school...hysterical panic! Inside   
classroom 337, the members of Ataru and Lum's homeroom look in fear   
and shock at the starship landing on their school grounds. "Lum-san,   
who's ship is that?" Mendou demands.  
  
"It looks like a warship!" Megane quips.  
  
"Oh, it's only my friend and mentor, Nassur-chan!" Lum smiles.  
  
Ataru looks at the "Renegade," quickly noting that the small   
frigate is a little too well-armed to be a ship for a teacher. "Um,   
Lum, I thought Nassur was a teacher."  
  
"He is, but that's his part-time job," Lum replies.  
  
"What's his full-time job?"  
  
"He's a bounty hunter."  
  
Everyone faints! "***A BOUNTY HUNTER?!?!?!***" Ataru   
exclaims. "You called a bounty hunter to stay with us?!"  
  
"Why so nervous?" Megane snorts. "Who'd put a bounty on you?"  
  
"Of course," Mendou laughs. "No one would pay to see you   
dead. Idiots are a dime a dozen."  
  
"Where does that leave you, Supersnob?" Mie Seikou snorts from   
nearby.  
  
Mendou nearly has a case of apoplexy on hearing the Kyushu   
native's snide comment. A gangplank lowers from "Renegade" towards   
the window of the classroom. "Well, if he's a bounty hunter and a   
teacher of Lum..." Megane muses, "...he's gotta look like this." The   
be-speckled leader of the guards creates a mental picture of a man who   
looks middle-aged and very ugly.  
  
"Are you in for a surprise," Lum hums.  
  
The window opens and Nassur steps into the classroom, eyes   
glowing green. "I'm here, Lum," he announces as his eyes fade back to   
their normal blue.  
  
The girls, save Mie, scream in ecstacy on seeing the handsome   
and young Nassur. The most impressed is Shinobu herself. All the   
guys, including Mendou, are open-mouthed with astonishment. "H-he's   
more handsome than Rei," Megane gasps.  
  
"He's the same age as Sakura-san," Mendou adds.  
  
"This is Nassur?" Ataru wonders.  
  
Nassur steps onto the floor. Lum lands in front of him.   
"Nassur-chan," the Oni beams. "You came!"  
  
"That's right," Nassur gives her an appraising look. "My,   
you've grown a lot since I last saw you."  
  
"Well, it's been a couple of years since I last saw you...and   
I'm not a Vosian," Lum giggles. "But, why didn't you go to Darling's   
house like I asked?"  
  
"Well, the only people there was your cousin and some strange   
old woman who fainted when I told her who I was. Is that a typical   
greeting on Earth?"  
  
"Well..." Lum muses.  
  
Suddenly, an incensed Ataru appears in front of Nassur. "That   
was my mother, you...you killer!!" he growls. "What did you do to   
her?!!"  
  
Mendou and the guards jump Ataru and hold him on the floor!   
"Are you crazy?" Megane hisses. "Do you want to get him mad?"  
  
Nassur turns to Lum. "I take it he's Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
"*Datcha*," Lum flies to Ataru and landing beside her   
astonished would-be husband.  
  
Nassur crouches in front of Ataru. "I'm Nassur of Home Base,"   
he hands him a business card. "My card."  
  
Ataru takes the business card. It says NASSUR'S BOUNTY   
HUNTING SERVICE over a smaller notation: Live Targets My Speciality.   
"Don't worry about your mother," Nassur smiles. "Once she recovered   
she was very cooperative in telling me where you and Lum were.   
Jariten even gave me a map...not that I need it." Nassur shows a   
crude hand-drawn map to everyone.  
  
*He would*, Ataru snarls to himself.  
  
Nassur then notices Shinobu standing in front of him. She has   
put on some make up to improve her simple beauty. "Um, Nassur-san,"   
she gently smiles, "...I'm Shinobu Miyaki. I'm one of Lum's best   
friends."  
  
"You are?" Lum asks Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu kicks Lum in the shin. "You are!" the Terran hisses.  
  
"I am...I guess," Lum sighs, shrugging.  
  
Shinobu tries to play the serene girl in front of Nassur. It   
is an act everyone in the class looks at suspiciously. "Hey,   
Shinobu," Ataru says as he tries to get her attention. "What's with   
the cute girl act?" Ataru lifts her skirt up.  
  
Shinobu kicks Ataru in the face! "Lay off!" she snaps.  
  
"Ah, yes, Shinobu Miyaki," Nassur remembers. "Lum has told me   
about you."  
  
"You know who I am?" Shinobu asks with surprise. Lum looks   
nervous.  
  
"Yes, she did," Nassur replies. "She says that sometimes, you   
can be quite a destructive little witch!"  
  
Shinobu faints! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"It was just a joke!" Lum giggles nervously.  
  
Shinobu picks up the teacher's desk and prepares to throw it   
at Lum. "I'm a nice feminine girl," she growls, "...and I'll kill   
anyone who says differently!" Shinobu throws the desk at Lum, who   
dives out of the way in time. Unfortunately, Ataru is not so lucky!  
  
* * *  
  
After Ataru is bandaged up by Sakura and the school day ends,   
Ataru, Lum, and Nassur eat supper with Ataru's parents and Ten-chan in   
the living room. Also there is Shinobu, who is sticking as close to   
Nassur as possible without being attached to the young hunter   
physically. Everyone is paying attention to Nassur except for Ataru's   
father Muchi, who is reading his newspaper as usual, and Ataru, who   
looks at Nassur with jealousy because of Shinobu. "Thank you for   
dinner, Mrs. Moroboshi," Nassur finishes his supper. "I apologize for   
scaring you this morning. Some people are more than a little   
intimidated by my occupation."  
  
"That's all right," Ataru's mother Kinshou smiles as if what   
happened was all forgotten. "I didn't know Lum had a bounty hunter   
for a tutor. I must say that you're better mannered than *some*   
people I know!" She looks straight at Ataru at that last  
statement.  
  
Ataru looks coldly at his mother, then coughs. "When Lum said   
she had a tutor when she was a kid, I expected somebody a lot older,"   
Shinobu confesses, "...and a lot meaner."  
  
"Well, my race, the Vosians..." Nassur explains, "...only age   
one year physically for every five years chronologically after age   
fourteen. I'm physically equal to someone in their mid-twenties right   
now, but when I was born, your own grandparents were in diapers. I'll   
probably outlive all of your grandchildren...if God helps me."  
  
"Some people are lucky," Shinobu sighs. "So how long have you   
known Lum?"  
  
"Ever since she was a baby. I helped protect her from being   
kidnapped when she was only a few months old. Then I visited her   
family off and on throughout the years. Then I tutored her five years   
ago in how to fight using her natural powers."  
  
"Interesting," Shinobu looks impressed.  
  
"And I still have one embarrassing scar from one of his   
'lessons,'" Lum sighs.  
  
Ataru looks interested. "You do?" he touches her body.   
"Where?"  
  
"Don't act so familiar around me, Darling!" Lum growls.  
  
Ataru looks disgusted. "What a bloody double-standard she   
has...and she complains about me!" he grumbles.  
  
Lum and his own mother fire him dirty looks. "Still," Nassur   
adds, "...Lum has gotten prettier as she's gotten older."  
  
Lum blushes. "Flatterer!" she teasingly slaps Nassur on the   
shoulder.  
  
"Gee," Ten-chan sighs. "Maybe you can help me with my   
flame-breath control, Nassur-chan."  
  
"I can try," Nassur says.  
  
*Thanks loads, Nassur*, Ataru rolls his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
Before the conversation can continue, the phone rings. Ataru   
dashes for the phone. "I'll get it!" he calls.  
  
As the lecherous high schooler rushes to the foyer to answer   
the phone, he snickers to himself. "I wonder who it could be this   
time? Ami? Rei? Makoto? Usagi? Ninako?" Ataru answers the phone.   
"Hello, Moroboshi house," he says into receiver, then looks   
disappointed to hear a man's voice on the phone. "Oh, Mendou, what   
can I do for you?" he snarls.  
  
In the huge living room at the Mendou mansion, Mendou is   
calling on a private phone. "Moroboshi, there is going to be a picnic   
in my cherry orchard tonight. Can you be here?" he asks.  
  
"I understand," Ataru nods. "I'll make your sister very   
happy!"  
  
"**WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MY SISTER?!?!?!**" Mendou screams   
into the receiver, nearly knocking Ataru over. "The invitation is for   
Lum and her tutor," the scion of the Mendou fortune calms down,   
"...although, you'll probably come anyway."  
  
"Okay," Ataru sighs. "We'll be there."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Ataru returns to the living room,   
where Nassur continues to be the life of the party. "Who was that on   
the phone?" Lum asks.  
  
"Oh, it was Mendou," Ataru answers. "We're all invited to a   
icnic at his mansion's cherry orchard."  
  
"Oh, how neat," Shinobu says. "Is Nassur-kun invited?"  
  
"Yeah," Ataru snorts.  
  
"Well, let's go," Nassur nods. "I've never been to an Earth   
picnic before."  
  
Nassur stands up with Shinobu. "Picnics are great for   
fostering friendships," she says, taking Nassur by the hand.   
  
"Can I go, too, Lum-chan?" Ten-chan asks with anticipation.  
  
"Well, it's getting past your bedtime," Lum looks at a nearby   
clock.  
  
"Don't worry, Lum," Nassur hums. "I remember a certain little   
Oni girl, who always was trouble to get into bed at night."  
  
"I wonder who that was?" Lum blushes.  
  
"It's only a picnic," Nassur says. "What could go wrong   
during a picnic?"  
  
"I guess you're right, Nassur," Lum smiles. "Ten-chan, you   
can come as long as you behave."  
  
"I will!" the smaller Oni nods happily.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the cherry orchard at the Tarouzakura, a   
squirrel is scurrying around looking for nuts. When it nears the huge   
cherry tree, a bright light, similar to the one which scared away the   
two bums a few days ago, shines on the squirrel. The squirrel stands   
transfixed in terror as if the light was from a car's headlight, not   
from a tree. It darts away with a screech. As soon as the squirrel   
is far enough away, the light fades out.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the Tarouzakura stands in the centre of a small   
picnic spread out under its huge blossoming branches. Everyone   
lounges on a huge blanket with the Mendou Clan's stylized octopus   
crest on the ground. There is plenty of food around, although the   
only ones who are eating are Ataru and Ten-chan. Everyone   
else...Mendou, Megane, Lum and Shinobu...are more interested in Nassur   
and the stories he tells about some of his adventures as a hunter.   
"How interesting!" Shinobu applauds. "I guess being a bounty hunter   
isn't dull."  
  
"That's for sure," Nassur chuckles. "But, there's a lot of   
danger to go with the excitement. I've lost a lot of people who were   
close to me since I started."  
  
"That's true," sadness appears in Lum's voice.  
  
Nassur looks at the Tarouzakura, quite impressed by its size.   
"That's an impressive tree you've got here, Mendou. What's it   
called?"  
  
"That's the Tarouzakura," Mendou replies. "It's a graft of a   
tree that has been in my family for generations."  
  
"How long ago did you graft it?"  
  
"Only a few months ago."  
  
"A *few* months?" the Vosian looks surprised. "My, it grew   
fast."  
  
"I'll say," Megane cuts in. "It looks so sick."  
  
"So it does," Shinobu agrees.  
  
"That's because it's been damaged by some vagrants," Mendou   
replies, "But, you're right, Nassur-san...this tree has grown fast.   
No one can explain why."  
  
"Er...Nassur-san," Megane turns to the hunter, "...Lum-san   
says you can track people by their brain wave patterns. Does that   
mean you can read minds?"  
  
"Not really, Megane," Nassur answers. "Almost every living   
thing has a brain and its own unique brainwave pattern. My people all   
have the power to sense the location of a same person to some extent.   
I have other psychic powers, but I'm no telepath."  
  
"Phooey!" Ataru snorts. "Nobody can do that!"  
  
"Don't be rude, Darling," Lum yells. "Nassur doesn't boast   
about his abilities. He has the strongest tracking powers ever   
developed by his people."  
  
"That's true," Nassur sighs, "...but sometimes, they're more   
trouble than they're worth."  
  
"What can you sense about us, Nassur?" Shinobu innocently   
asks.  
  
"Well, I don't like to pry. It's against my people's nature   
to pry into matters when not invited."  
  
"Still, a demonstration is in order," Lum says.  
  
"So it is," Nassur turns to Ataru. "Ataru, how would you like   
to play hide and seek?"  
  
Ataru looks surprised. "Why? I only play tag."  
  
"Just do it, Darling," Lum says. "It's a demonstration."  
  
"Okay," Ataru gets up and walks away. "But Nassur better not   
want to marry me if I win."  
  
"Just go!" everyone yells.  
  
Ataru rushes off into the orchard. Nassur squats down on the   
ground and closes his eyes. "I'll give Ataru five minutes to hide,"   
he says, "...then I'll go find him. I don't want to give myself too   
much of an advantage over Ataru."  
  
Lum pulls out a pair of small objects out of her bra. One is   
small and satellite-shaped, the other is a television monitor about   
the size of a small calculator. "We'll watch Nassur with my new   
spy-eye set," the Oni announces.  
  
"You keep the weirdest things in your bra, Lum-san," Mendou   
sighs.  
  
Shinobu notices Nassur is acting entranced. "W-what's wrong   
with Nassur-kun?" she stammers.  
  
"That's how he uses his power," Lum explains.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Ataru is busy trying to find a hiding place. *This   
is silly*, he sighs to himself. *Me playing hide and seek at my age.   
I wish Lum's aliens friends would play more adult games!* Then, Ataru   
realizes something. "Wait!" he muses aloud. "I can go visit   
Ryooko-chan!"  
  
As fast as he can, Ataru runs for Ryooko Mendou's hamlet.   
While Ataru runs, he has visions of Mendou's little sister dancing in   
his head. "I can't wait to surprise her!" he yelps happily.  
  
He comes up to Ryooko's hamlet from the back way. He stops   
near the composter behind her mansion, then peeks around the corner   
for her. He sees Ryooko standing nearby tending flowers and trees in   
her huge garden. She is dressed in her usual black kimono. "My, you   
plants are talkative today," she says, not suspecting Ataru's   
presence.  
  
Ataru chuckles to himself, then notices the composter. "I'll   
hide in here and pop out to surprise her when she walks by," he   
whispers to himself.  
  
Ataru opens the composter...and is nearly floored by the smell   
of the rotting vegetable matter inside! "Phew!" he shakes his head.   
"I hope Mom understands when she washes my clothes."  
  
Ataru hops into the composter and lowers the lid. Unknown to   
him, Ryooko quietly walks off to reenter her home. Inside the   
composter, Ataru waits for the right time to spring. "Heh! Heh!" he   
chuckles. "Nobody will find me here!"  
  
Suddenly, Ataru notices a pair of glowing green eyes staring   
right at him. "Never say never!" a man's voice echoes.  
  
Ataru screams in terror and literally bursts through one of   
the walls of the composter, leaving an outline of himself on the wall!   
"It's a snake!!!" Ataru shivers nearby.  
  
Then, out of the hole Ataru just made in the composter, Nassur   
sticks his head out. "I see you!" he says.  
  
Ataru relaxes after understanding the snake in the composter   
was actually Nassur. "I think I wet myself!" he gasps. "When did you   
get in there?"  
  
"Around 'Nobody will find me here,'" Nassur climbs out of the   
composter.  
  
Minutes later, Ataru and Nassur both arrive back at the   
picnic. "We're back!" Nassur announces.  
  
As soon as everyone sees Ataru, they begin to laugh   
uncontrollably. "It wasn't that funny!" Ataru blushes with   
embarrassment.  
  
"S-seeing you burst out of that composter," Mendou giggles,   
"...was so funny!" Suddenly, he gets a serious look on his face.   
"Moroboshi!!" he asks, "Where was that composter located?!"  
  
"Where else," Ataru shrugs. "At Ryooko-chan's house!"  
  
With lightning speed, Mendou pulls out his katana and swings   
it at Ataru! Ataru barely manages catch it between his hands before   
it could cut his head off. "Retard!!!" Mendou yells. "How dare you   
try to seduce my sister behind my back?!!"  
  
"Are they always like this?" Nassur asks Lum.  
  
"Shutaro is always happy when Darling's around," Lum naively   
smiles.  
  
"Right," Nassur rolls his eyes.  
  
Mendou pushes Ataru away from him, then begins to chase him   
around the orchard. "You will die for your lecherous behaviour!" the   
scion of the Mendou fortune declares.  
  
"Aren't you overreacting just a bit?" Ataru ducks the swings   
of Mendou's katana.  
  
Finally, Mendou backs Ataru against the Tarouzakura itself.   
"You're going to die, Moroboshi," he readies his katana.  
  
"Aren't they getting out of hand?" Nassur asks.  
  
"Actually," Megane muses, "...they're acting rather playful   
this time."  
  
"Right," Nassur replies. "I would hate to see it when they're   
serious."  
  
"Calm down, Mendou!" Ataru pleads, raw fear visible on his   
face.  
  
"You've gone too far this time, Moroboshi!" Mendou growls.   
"Stay right there! There will soon be *two* of you!"  
  
Mendou swings his katana at Ataru. Ataru, seeing the sharp   
polished blade of steel coming towards him, does only one   
thing...duck! Mendou's katana sails over the frightened teen and   
slashes a huge gash through the Tarouzakura's trunk! Everyone   
freezes. "What have I done?" Mendou cries in horror as he realizes   
what he just did.  
  
Everyone looks panicked by what happened, except Ataru who is   
still cowering. Mendou looks at the gash his katana has left behind   
and sees nothing. "There's nothing inside the tree?!! Impossible!!!"   
Mendou turns angrily to Ataru. "Moroboshi, what have you done to my   
family's tree?!!"  
  
Ataru looks at Mendou angrily. "I didn't do anything!" he   
denies. "Maybe it's from the Nega-verse."  
  
Nassur, Lum, and the others walk up to the tree and inspect   
the gash. "Where's the wood?" Shinobu asks. "Trees have wood under   
their bark."  
  
Nassur puts his hand into the gash. "It's hollow," he   
announces as everyone sees he can place his arm as far as his shoulder   
inside the gash.   
  
"That's impossible!" Mendou implores. "How could a tree like   
this be hollow?"  
  
"It's a mystery," Nassur muses.  
  
Lum slips her head into the gash, then looks down. Inside the   
tree is dark, except at the bottom, where there is a pool of bluish   
light. "What's this blue light?" Lum asks.  
  
Everyone else looks into the gash to confirm Lum's   
observation. "What is that?" Megane asks.  
  
"It's weird," Ten-chan says.  
  
"I'm scared, Nassur-kun," Shinobu frets, hugging Nassur's arm,   
"Hold me!"  
  
Nassur looks at the light, his eyes turning green. "That   
light seems to be alive," he says slowly.   
  
"Are you sure?" Lum asks.  
  
Nassur points to his eyes. "Are these the eyes that lie?" he   
replies.  
  
"Is it good or evil?" Mendou asks.  
  
"I can't tell," Nassur says.  
  
"Can you talk to it?" Megane asks.  
  
"If you can," Mendou adds, "...tell it to go haunt Moroboshi   
like all weird things are supposed to!"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Mendou!" Ataru growls.  
  
"I'll try to communicate with it," Nassur says. "But I'm a   
hunter, not a first contact specialist." He looks down at the light.   
"Hello, what do you want?" he asks in a non-threatening manner.  
  
The light responds by shooting up like a water spout,   
destroying it completely. Somehow the sound the explosion makes is   
tempered by a voice saying *Help me!* The force of the explosion   
sends everyone flying!  
  
* * *  
  
Seconds later, everyone wakes up on the ground around where   
the Tarouzakura formally stood. The huge cherry tree is now a bunch   
of splinters. "What a party!" Ataru wakes up first.  
  
"We must have passed out," Mendou gets to his feet.  
  
"What happened?" Shinobu removes several pieces of wood off   
her. "I felt as if I passed through something."  
  
"So do I," Lum wipes off herself and Ten-chan of dirt and   
wood. "What happened to that light creature?"  
  
"I don't know," Nassur looks into the crater the explosion   
left. "Whatever I sensed is gone now."  
  
"No kidding," Ataru snidely snorts.  
  
"Strange," Megane muses, straightening his glasses. "That   
explosion sounded like a cry for help."  
  
"But from who?" Ten-chan asks.  
  
"What do you think it was, Nassur-kun?" Shinobu asks the   
hunter.  
  
"I'm stumped," Nassur replies. "I've been all over the known   
Galaxy and made contact with hundreds of races and cultures, but I've   
never come across anything like that before."  
  
"Don't look at me," Lum shakes her head. "I don't know what   
it was either."  
  
"Whatever it was," Ataru says, "...it seems to be gone. Why   
don't we just go home and go to bed?"  
  
"Well," Nassur sighs. "We can come back tomorrow to check out   
the debris."  
  
"True," Lum says. "Let's go, Darling."  
  
Quickly, the group of seven people go on their way home. The   
only one who stays is Mendou...who suddenly realizes everyone has left   
him with the job of cleaning up the mess. "Hey!!! Who's supposed to   
clean up this mess?!!"  
  
But everyone has gone...  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, at the Moroboshi family house, everyone is in   
bed. In Ataru's room, Ataru sleeps in his futon. Lum sleeps with   
Ten-chan in a tiger stripped futon beside Ataru. A third futon, set   
out for Nassur, lays open without any sign of its occupant. Nassur   
stands on the balcony looking at the stars in the sky. He plays a   
variation of a simple flute. The music is as soothing as it is sad.   
The music wakes up Lum, who sits up and looks around for the source of   
the music. "Who's playing a flute?"  
  
Lum gets out of her futon carefully so she does not to wake   
her little cousin, then follows the source of the music to Nassur on   
the balcony. "Oh, it's you," Lum sighs. "You're still dressed.   
Haven't you slept yet?"  
  
Nassur stops playing the flute and turns to Lum. "Oh, did I   
wake you? Sorry."  
  
"No, it's all right," she walks up to her tutor. "You're   
thinking of *her*, aren't you?"  
  
"Is it obvious?" Nassur asks.  
  
"We're *pe'cha*, remember?"  
  
"So we are," Nassur begins to play again.  
  
"How long has it been since she died?"  
  
Nassur stops playing again. "Seven years. While I was   
training you."  
  
"I wish I knew her longer," Lum muses. "She was the most   
beautiful woman I ever met."  
  
"She was the best partner I ever had," Nassur muses.  
  
"I thought you'd have a replacement by now. Benten's still   
available, you know?"  
  
"You know we were more than just partners."  
  
Lum is silent a moment. "That's right," Lum says sadly. "You   
and she were recognized."  
  
"That's right, we were," Nassur says grimly. "When she died   
on that shuttle, I felt as if my life had ended as well."  
  
"But it didn't."  
  
"No, it didn't. But since then, I've only had one partner:   
Dakejinzou Shogai."  
  
"Wow!!" Lum lets out an awed whistle. "That must've been   
unbelievable. Shogai-san's reputation goes even father than yours."  
  
"True," Nassur sighs. "But...we didn't last long as a team.   
We're both loners by nature, she even more than I, for obvious   
reasons."  
  
"Well, Benten's available and willing," Lum smiles. "She   
still has the airbike you bought for her as a gift."  
  
"It wasn't a gift," Nassur sighs. "It was more like an   
apology."  
  
"***IDIOTS!!!!!!***" Ataru's voice booms from the bedroom,   
nearly throwing them from the balcony! "***WON'T YOU TWO QUIT YAPPING   
AND GO TO SLEEP?!?!?!***"  
  
"I think we woke Darling," Lum sighs.  
  
Ataru shoves his face out the balcony doorway to look at them   
angrily. "What're you two doing out here?" he growls.  
  
"We're remembering Cinba, Darling," Lum answers.  
  
A happy look appears on Ataru's face. "Oh, you're remembering   
Cinba," he says before looking confused. "Er...who's Cinba?"  
  
"Cinba was..." Lum starts out.  
  
"...my wife," Nassur finishes.  
  
"**WIFE?!?!**" Ataru yelps before falling off the balcony in   
surprise and landing head first into the hedges!  
  
"That must've hurt," Nassur looks down at Ataru.  
  
"No, Darling has a very hard head."  
  
Minutes later, after Ataru regains consciousness and is   
brought back into the house, everyone meets in Ataru's bedroom.   
Ten-chan continues to sleep in Lum's futon. "I didn't know you were   
married," Ataru says.  
  
"Well," Nassur says, "...Cinba died before Lum met you."  
  
"I see. Do you have a picture of her?"  
  
Nassur opens his uniform jersey and pulls out a photograph   
featuring a younger version of himself and a beautiful young woman   
looks like a blonde-haired Oyuki. She is dressed in an outfit similar   
to Nassur's but of red trimmed in black. Around her slim waist is a   
white belt similar to the one Nassur wears but not as knotted as his   
is. "This was our wedding picture," Nassur sighs, "...such as it   
was."  
  
"What a babe!" Ataru howls. "She's more beautiful than even   
Oyuki!"  
  
"She was, Darling," Lum says sadly. "And Fate gave her a   
cruel end. She died in a shuttle accident before she could have a   
child."  
  
"I see," Ataru looks nervous. "So what's the story between   
you two?"  
  
"Well," Nassur begins. "It started when Lum was a baby.   
Lum's dad had been promoted as Captain of a new class of starship when   
there rumours about an alien race wanting to snatch Lum for their own   
ends. I saved Lum's life when an alien hitman came to kidnap Lum and   
return her to his government. I tracked him to a sewer and fought him   
there."  
  
"What happened then?" Ataru asks anxiously.  
  
"I shot him," Nassur announces.  
  
"You *killed* him?" Ataru looks horrified.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Nassur asks.  
  
"You don't seem to be a killing type," Ataru observes.  
  
"Nassur-chan isn't, Darling," Lum intercedes. "He only kills   
when there're lives in danger."  
  
"I hope that's true." Ataru says. "So how did you get roped   
into becoming Lum's tutor?"  
  
"Well, Darling," Lum begins, "...when I was younger, I wasn't   
what you would call 'a nice girl.'"  
  
"That's for sure," Nassur laughs.  
  
"You weren't?" Ataru hums with mock surprise.  
  
"No, I wasn't," Lum replies. "If you think Benten or Lan are   
short-tempered and shady, I was worse."  
  
"Where do you think she got the nickname 'Lum the Notorious'   
from?" Nassur adds. "She was going into a terrible adolescence. So,   
Lum's dad came to me and asked me to help give her some discipline and   
some training."  
  
"It wasn't easy," Lum explains. "Nassur really laid into me.   
What's worse, Benten was there helping Nassur."  
  
"Benten *helped*?" Ataru says with surprise.  
  
"That's right," Lum continues. "She made sure I kept in   
training."  
  
"But through that Lum and I became friends," Nassur announces.  
  
"Why's that?" Ataru asks.  
  
"During the training," Nassur says sadly, "...Cinba died. Lum   
and Benten helped me get over her death enough to stand on my own."  
  
"I see," Ataru suddenly yawns. "Well, let's go back to bed.   
We've got school tomorrow."  
  
"*Datcha!*" Lum says.  
  
Ataru returns to bed. Nassur strips nude to go to bed. Lum   
returns to her futon. Nassur turns to her. Lum, psi-link, he   
telepathically calls out.  
  
I hear you, Nassur-chan, Lum replies. What is it?  
  
I just wanted to say that Ataru may be an idiot at times but   
he's a good choice for you. A lot better than Rei ever was. Just be   
careful around him. He may put up to you a lot, but don't push it.  
  
*Datcha*, Lum replies telepathically.  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Return of Memory" Part 2 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R. R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Second in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN PART ONE OF "RETURN OF MEMORY," we were introduced to Nassur, Lum's   
former combat teacher and professional bounty-hunter. Invited to   
Earth to visit his former student, Nassur causes quite a stir among   
everyone else, especially Shinobu, who falls in love with the hansome   
Vosian on sight. Meanwhile, strange developments begin to occur at   
the Tarouzakura, site of many weird goings-on during the events   
portrayed in "Lum the Forever." These goings-on soon come to the   
attention of Lum and her classmates when they discover, thanks to   
Ataru and Mendou's katana, that the second Tarouzakura is hollow and   
supposedly possessed by a mysterious force calling for help. Deciding   
to retire for the day and settle matters in the morning, Nassur is   
invited to stay at the Moroboshi home. However, Nassur cannot get any   
sleep for he is still remembering someone. Ataru soon learns that the   
someone in question is Nassur's wife Cinba, who tragically died seven   
years ago. When they go to bed, Nassur tells Lum that he approves of   
her being with Ataru...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Anyhow...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
The next morning, Lum and Ataru are on their way to school.   
"Nassur's an interesting guy, isn't he?" he hums.  
  
"He is," Lum agrees. "I've tried to model myself after him."  
  
"Did you ever met his wife?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Only once," Lum remembers. "She was the most beautiful woman   
I ever met. Compared to her, I felt like nothing. She never tied   
Nassur down. If you met her, you would've loved her, too."  
  
Ataru notices a tear slipping down Lum's face as they enter   
the chool grounds. *She must've been something special...* Ataru   
hums, *...judging by Lum's reaction to her.* He looks down. *I just   
wish I could talk to Lum about Windy-chan with the same ease as Nassur   
does about his wife. Then again, I wonder how'd Lum'd take it...*  
  
Lum looks over to see his sad look. "Darling...what is it?!"   
she reaches over to him. "You look upset. Did Cinba's story bother   
you?"  
  
"Huh?!" he looks up. "Oh, sorry, Lum!" he blushes, rubbing   
the back of his skull. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was   
just...remembering someone."  
  
"Who?!" Lum looks curious.  
  
Silence for a moment. "Sorry..." Ataru sighs, "...I don't   
feel like talking about it to you...yet."  
  
Without another word, he looks away from her. Lum looks ready   
to say something, but then decides against it. Once in the school   
grounds, the two teens walk past a couple of trees which stand near   
the school building. Once they come close to it, Lum hears something   
flying at her at the speed of a bullet. "Look out, Darling!" Lum   
pushes Ataru out of the way and leaps on top of him to protect him.  
  
Lum covers her head...and a small acorn bounces off of it.   
Lum looks surprised when she discovers the truth about her dangerous   
projectile. "An acorn?" Lum picks it up.  
  
"What was that all about?!!" Ataru yells.  
  
"A test," a man's voice calls from in the tree.  
  
Ataru and Lum look up into the tree. There they see Nassur   
and Ten-chan sitting on one of the branches. "Nassur-chan?!!   
Ten-chan?!!" Lum says with surprise. "What's the meaning of this?!!"  
  
"Surely, you haven't forgotten that a warrior must be ready to   
fight at a moment's notice?" Nassur asks. "I just wanted to see if   
living on Earth had made you soft."  
  
"I'm not soft!" Lum declares. "We missed you two at   
breakfast! Where were you?"  
  
Ten-chan hovers in front of Lum's face. "Nassur-chan was just   
teaching me how to aim better with my flame breath."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Nassur!" Ataru sighs.  
  
"He's a quick study," Nassur quips. "Like his cousin."  
  
Lum blushes. "Flatterer!" she yells to him then smiles   
devilishly, "But, since we're playing this game, it's my turn."  
  
Lum uses her lightning to zap the branch Nassur sits on until   
it breaks. Nassur falls to the ground but angles his body so he lands   
on his feet as softly as a gymnast. Unfortunately, he forgot about   
the branch. It smashes on his head, knocking him out! "So much for   
the tutor," Ataru sighs.  
  
"Oh, no!!!" Lum gasps. "What have I done?!! Let's get him to   
the nurse's station fast!!!"  
  
"Nurse's station?" Ataru says with surprise. "That   
means...Sakura!"  
  
Ataru howls like a wolf. "Darling!" Lum looks defensive.   
"This isn't the time for your illness to occur!!"  
  
Ataru stops being a wolf and yells into the school. "Hey,   
everybody!" he screams at the top of his lungs. "Nassur needs to go   
to the nurse's station! We need some help to get him there!"  
  
Suddenly, Mendou, Megane and Shinobu appear out of nowhere.   
"Is this true?" Mendou asks. "Does Nassur really need the school   
nurse?"  
  
"I hope he'll be all right!" Shinobu frets. "I can't bear to   
see him in pain."  
  
"Don't worry, Shinobu," Megane pledges. "Sakura-sensei will   
take care of Nassur."  
  
With the speed and grace of a flying tank, the four teens and   
Oni child rush the unconscious Nassur to the nurse's station. As   
always, Sakura is on duty. "What is this?" the young nurse says as   
they burst in.  
  
"Nassur hit his head on the ground," Lum tearfully says. "You   
must help him!"  
  
"Let's see!" Sakura motions the others to put Nassur on the   
nearby cot.  
  
Everyone notices Sakura is dressed in her usual tight,   
low-cut, purple dress and white lab coat. While she is bending over   
to look at the bump on Nassur's head, she is giving everyone a nice   
look at her backside. "That's quite a bump!" Sakura says. "It's   
quite large and round."  
  
"Not from here it's not," Ataru blurts out.  
  
Sakura clobbers all three guys with her spirit sensor! "Can't   
you stop it with the sexist comments?!!" she screams.  
  
Suddenly, Nassur regains consciousness. "What hit me?" he   
groans.  
  
"That tree branch," Lum says nervously.  
  
"I should've know better than to let my guard down around   
you," Nassur says. Nassur then looks at Sakura. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sakura," the nurse declares. "I am what passes for a   
nurse in this looneybin!"  
  
"Oh, that's right," Nassur says. "Lum told me about you in   
her letters to me. The incompetent Shinto priestess."  
  
Sakura looks insulted. "What?!!" she looks angrily at Lum.  
  
"I was only joking," Lum says nervously.  
  
"It's the truth," a scary voice of an old man says. Suddenly,   
Cherry appears in front of them! "Sorry to keep you waiting!" the old   
monk says.   
  
"What is this?" Nassur points to Cherry.  
  
"This is Cherry," Ataru sighs. "He's a gluttonous Buddhist   
monk."  
  
"I see!" Nassur says. "I've seen hundreds of lifeforms but   
never one exactly like him! What is it?"  
  
"That's what we keep asking ourselves," Ataru sighs.  
  
Cherry points to the group, grimaces angrily. "Beware this   
woman!" he points to his niece. "She is a tanuki in human's   
clothing!"  
  
Sakura looks insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?" she   
growls.  
  
"What's a 'tanuki?'" Nassur asks.  
  
Lum tries to answer but is shoved out of the way by Shinobu.   
"It's a type of raccoon who can disguise itself to trick people."  
  
"Why'd you push me for?" Lum growls at Shinobu.  
  
"I was only answering Nassur-kun's question!" Shinobu says.  
  
"Don't you have school?" Sakura grumbles to everyone.  
  
"That's right," Megane sighs. "Let's go."  
  
The teens leave the nurse's station. Nassur remains with   
Ten-chan. "I'll stay here with Nassur-chan, Sakura-onee-chan!" the   
young Oni announces.  
  
"Annoying Oni brat!" Sakura scolds the young Oni to his   
surprise. "As long as you behave, you can stay! Misbehave and I'll   
throw you out!!"  
  
"R-right," Ten-chan says, shocked to tears.  
  
Sakura stomps off into the office part of the nurse's station   
while Nassur turns to Ten-chan. "That's strange," Nassur whispers to   
the young Oni. "Lum said you and Sakura are friends."  
  
"We are," Ten-chan says weakly.  
  
"What Sakura said didn't seem too friendly to me," Nassur   
muses.  
  
"I know," Ten-chan sighs. "She's usually not like this."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, everyone is eating lunch in the school   
classroom. Nassur, recovered from his bump, and Ten-chan are there.   
Nassur soon has the attention of Shinobu. "Would you like to share   
some of my lunch, Nassur-kun?" Shinobu sweetly smiles.  
  
"Oh, sure," Nassur helps himself to a part of a sandwich.  
  
"Well, Nassur-chan seems to be okay," Lum says watching the   
pair eat together. "That was scary."  
  
"What's with Shinobu?" Ataru asks. "She's totally smitten   
with Nassur."  
  
Lum observes the lovesick look on Shinobu's face from afar.   
She then notices Nassur does not have the same look on his face.   
"It's okay, Darling," Lum turns back to him. "Nassur hasn't   
recognized her."  
  
Ataru faints! "*Recognized*?!" he gasps, nearly choking on   
his rice. "What's that?"  
  
"Nassur's people recognize potential mates," Lum explains.   
"As long as the person is of the opposite sex and reasonably humanoid,   
it'll work. Once it occurs, there's little anyone can to about it."  
  
"But that's genetic slavery!!" Ataru declares aloud. "To   
chose someone with your glands is wrong!"  
  
Everyone in the class looks at Ataru strangely. They soon   
begin to mutter amongst themselves things about Ataru being sick or   
not believing what Ataru has said. Even Lum is a little surprised by   
what he had said. "Somehow it doesn't sound right coming from you."  
  
"I *never* choose a girl because of my glands!" he declares.  
  
The door to the classroom whips open. Everyone sees Lan   
standing there. She glows with a fire Lum has only seen when the   
red-haired girl is very angry. "Nassur!" she yells, baring her fangs.  
  
"Lan!" Nassur gives her a cold stare.  
  
"What's this?" Ataru asks Lum.  
  
Lum looks at Ataru nervously. "Nassur and Lan don't get   
along, Darling. She tried to suck Nassur's youth but couldn't.   
Nassur's too long-lived. Since then, neither trust each other."  
  
"I smelled you were here!" Lan stomps towards Nassur.  
  
The other students cower in fear. Nassur looks at her coolly.   
"So, the youth-sucker managed to get to Earth. What happened? Run   
out of food for Rei...or did Koosei Ryooki finally kill the creep?!"   
he says in an icy voice.  
  
Lan walks right up to Nassur. "Nassur!" she growls...then she   
hugs him! "Hold me!"  
  
Everyone faints! Nassur looks surprised. "*This* is hatred?"   
Ataru asks Lum.  
  
"This isn't right," Lum's eyes turn small.  
  
"Lan, what the..." Nassur tried to stammer.  
  
"You never told me you were coming to visit," Lan coos in her   
cutest voice. "And all the times we spent together, doesn't that   
count for anything?"  
  
Shinobu breaks a desk in two with her bare hands! "What is   
this?!! Nassur-kun can't be in love with you!!!"  
  
"I'm not!" Nassur retorts. "Something's wrong here! Lan and   
I are bitter enemies."  
  
"Define bitter," Shinobu notices Lan holding one of Nassur's   
arms close to her face.  
  
"Oh, your touch makes my skin tingle," the red-haired alien   
giggles.  
  
Ataru and Lum appear beside Lan. "Lan, since when do you like   
Nassur?" Lum asks.  
  
Lan turns to her childhood friend, looking at her with girlie   
eyes. "I've always dreamt I would marry Nassur-chan and raise a   
family with him," she declares in such a sweet voice, it nauseates   
everyone!  
  
Lum and Nassur look surprised. "What's this?" they say   
together.  
  
"Lum, psi-link," Nassur orders. Lum, I thought Lan had the   
hots for Rei!  
  
She does, Lum answers, ...or did when I last saw her.  
  
What changed her mind?  
  
Meanwhile, everyone notices Shinobu is literally burning with   
anger. "I'll kill that bitch!" she growls, now lifting the teacher's   
desk.  
  
Ataru appears between Shinobu and Lan to stop his former   
girlfriend from clobbering the red-haired alien. "Hold it, Shinobu,"   
Ataru pleads. "Let me talk to her."  
  
Shinobu pauses a minute. Ataru turns to Lan, takes her hand,   
and looks into her eyes. "Lan, listen to me...there's a few things   
you must know about Nassur."  
  
"What, Darling?" Lan says.  
  
"Nassur's a killer," Ataru says. "A heartless, cold-blooded   
killer!"  
  
Ataru gets clobbered by the teacher's desk thrown by Shinobu!   
"I won't forgive your saying that!"  
  
Then Cherry appears in front of Ataru's face! "It's fate!"   
the old monk says, nearly scaring everyone to death.  
  
"Cherry!!" Mendou snaps. "What are you doing here?!!"  
  
"I am here to warn you all!" Cherry declares. "What you see   
here is not real."  
  
Suddenly the door swishes open and Sakura enters. "Enough!"   
she grabs the old monk by the robe. "You obviously have gone senile.   
I shall put you some place where you can't pester us!"  
  
Sakura drags Cherry out of the room. Everyone looks at each   
other. "What does Cherry mean by that?" Megane asks.  
  
"Don't let her take me back to the tent!" Cherry pleads as he   
is dragged away. "She is not whom she says she is! None of this is   
real!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura growls.  
  
"First, Sakura acts weird," Lum says, "...now Lan. What's   
going on?"  
  
"I don't know," Nassur muses. "But I think it has something   
to do with the Tarouzakura's destruction. Mendou, is it all right if   
I search around the remains of that tree of yours?"  
  
"No problem," Mendou says. "Anything for a friend of   
Lum-san's."  
  
"Sucking up again, Mendou?" Ataru hums.  
  
Mendou pulls out his katana. Ataru blocks it between his   
hands! "I haven't forgotten what you've done last night, Moroboshi,"   
he growls. "And I still am going to make two of you!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Nassur, Lum and the others gather by the   
crater which was once the Tarouzakura. Everyone except Ataru waits   
nervously for news while Nassur checks the debris with a tricorder.   
Ataru is busy reading a comic book and ignoring everyone else. "I was   
right," Nassur announces. "There's something about this wood that's   
different."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mendou asks.  
  
"The wood is emitting some sort of radiation," Nassur reports.   
"A type of radiation my tricorder has never seen before. It seems to   
be made up of tachytron particles...but I've never seen them used this   
way before."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Shinobu asks fearfully.  
  
"Tachytron particles are harmless to living tissues, even in   
large qualities," Nassur nods in reassurance. "But they can disrupt   
some electronic fields. Usually, they abound naturally in space, but   
this is the first time I've seen such a deposit on a planet with an   
atmosphere. Somehow, someone used them in your tree."  
  
"But, who?" Lum muses. "No known space-faring nation can use   
tachytron particles in their technology."  
  
"This sound a little too 'trekkie' for my tastes," Ataru   
yawns. "Just because a few things are different now, doesn't mean the   
whole world is in trouble. You guys are overreacting."  
  
Mendou swings his katana at Ataru, whom catches it between his   
hands. "This is serious, you idiot!" the rich snob growls.   
"Lum-san's tutor thinks there's something wrong somewhere and a great   
evil has been set loose. When are you going to understand that?"  
  
"What great evil?" Ataru hums.  
  
Nassur turns to Mendou. "Mendou, what's the story behind this   
place?" he asks.  
  
"Well," Mend muses, "...it's an old legend my grandfather   
told me. We have it written down somewhere in the mansion."  
  
"Let's go read it," Nassur says.  
  
As they leave for the mansion, a tall female figure with long   
black hair and dressed in robes is watching them nearby. "It seems   
they are beginning to suspect," she hums. "My ruse must have flaws.   
But those touched by the Agents of Order must be destroyed so we   
Agents of Chaos can survive."  
  
* * *  
  
Later at the Mendou mansion, everyone sits in the huge living   
room together. Nassur is reading a book entitled HOUSE OF MENDOU   
LEGENDS AND MYTHS. "Interesting story," Nassur comments while   
reading.  
  
"It was even weirder when we were making a movie based on   
that," Lum sighs.  
  
Nassur finds out centuries ago, a young samurai escaped an   
attack by robbers in a forest. He made his way to a village of   
tanuki. After being raised back to health by the raccoon dogs, the   
samurai found a huge old cherry tree in the centre of the village that   
was used to keep evil spirits at bay. These same spirits later   
tricked the samurai into cutting down the tree with a salty axe. Once   
free, the evil spirits roamed the village at will bringing much   
sadness and hardship to its people. The samurai went on a ten day   
quest to bring the Devil Princess to the village to cast out the   
spirits once again. The quest was successful and the spirits were   
cast out by the Devil Princess. The village was saved and the samurai   
planted seeds for an new cherry tree which grew into the first   
Tarouzakura.  
  
Mendou enters carrying a bowlful of cherries. "It's strange,"   
he places the bowl on a nearby table, "...but none of my servants are   
about."  
  
"Ah," Ataru snorts. "They probably got tired being ordered   
around by snobs like you!"  
  
Mendou gives Ataru a cold glance. Shinobu looks at the   
cherries with confusion. "Mendou-san, where did you get these   
cherries when all the trees around here are still in blossom?"  
  
"I found them in cold storage," Mendou replies. "I believe   
they're what remains from the Tarouzakura's final crop."  
  
"Interesting," Nassur scans the cherries with his tricorder.   
"They seem to be filled with the same type of radiation as the tree."  
  
"Are they safe to eat?" Megane asks anxiously.  
  
"Should be," Nassur picks up one for a closer inspection.   
"Tachytron radiation doesn't spoil food."  
  
Nassur prepares to eat the cherry but before he can, a   
snake-like rope whacks it out of his hand. Everyone turns with   
surprise to the source of the rope. It is Sakura, now dressed in her   
Shinto priestess robes. "Don't eat these cherries!" she demands,   
rolling up her rope.  
  
"Sakura?!!" everyone says with surprise. "What's going on?!!"  
  
Sakura walks up to the others. "I sense there is something   
evil inside this fruit," she sits as far away from the cherries as   
possible.  
  
"Sakura-onee-chan," Ten-chan asks. "What could be wrong?"  
  
"Stop being such a brat!" Sakura growls at the young Oni.  
  
Nassur and Lum look suspicious. "I have gotten rid of   
Cherry!" Sakura says.  
  
All the Terran characters look surprised. "You did?" Ataru   
says happily. "You mean that old monk won't pester us any more?"  
  
Sakura looks at Ataru. "Do you have a problem with your   
hearing?" she says coldly.  
  
"Of course not!" Ataru says.  
  
"Cherry is gone?" Mendou muses.  
  
"Sakura got rid of the old fool?" Megane says. "Do you know   
what it means?"  
  
Party favours are broken out along with congratulation   
banners! "***PARTY TIME!!!!!!***" they yell in unison.  
  
Lum, Nassur psi-links to his student, ...I thought you   
said Cherry and Sakura were family.  
  
They are, Lum replies. They fight, but neither one   
wants the other dead.  
  
Nassur turns to Sakura. "I didn't know Terrans condoned   
murder inside their family units."  
  
Sakura looks nervous. Everyone else stops celebrating. "What   
do you mean?" Megane asks.  
  
Nassur stands up. "Why don't you want us to eat the cherries,   
Sakura?" he then dangles a couple of them in front of her.  
  
"W-why, they're poisoned," she stammers, "...with radiation."  
  
"What kind of radiation?" Nassur asks.  
  
"Tachytron radiation," she answers. "It's very dangerous to   
people. Everyone knows that!"  
  
"I didn't know that Terrans knew anything about tachytron   
radiation."  
  
"I-it's a hobby of mine."  
  
"Strange hobby," Ataru snorts.  
  
Nassur turns away. "I see," he sits down. "Then I must   
conclude there's someone here in this room who's an enemy to the rest   
of us."  
  
"What?" asks Shinobu. "Who?"  
  
"The most obvious," Nassur points to Sakura. "Her!"  
  
Everyone except for Lum faints! "***SAKURA?!?!?!***"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Ataru grabs Sakura. "Sakura is a   
poor defenceless young woman!"  
  
Sakura punches him hard enough to send him across the room!   
"Don't touch me there!"  
  
"Let me give you a theory," Nassur begins. "That exploding   
tree was not only a call for help, but a means of transportation."  
  
The others look at Nassur blankly. "Transportation?" Shinobu   
hums. "Where to?"  
  
"To a pocket universe which exists inside the tree," Nassur   
answers. "I'm not actually sure what's going on in this universe, but   
I know it's Sakura's an evil spirit while Cherry is a good spirit."  
  
"That's a change of conventions," Megane comments.  
  
"But if it's true," Shinobu frets, "...why are *we* here?"  
  
"Why else," Nassur answers. "To rescue the good spirit."  
  
Everyone thinks of what Nassur has proposed silently.   
Ten-chan turns to Sakura with disbelief. "Sakura-onee-chan, all of   
this isn't true, is it?"  
  
Sakura looks at Ten-chan with an uncharacteristic cruelty in   
her eyes. "Of course, it's true!" her voice echoes hoarsely. "Your   
friend is correct! Now that you know this isn't real, I'll have to   
kill you all."  
  
Suddenly, the whole world seems to fade into darkness with a   
wave of the false Sakura's hands. "Prepare yourself!" she thunders.  
  
"Wait!" Nassur asks. "Why were we brought here in the first   
place?"  
  
"What business is it of yours?" Sakura asks.  
  
"If we die without knowing why we're dying," Nassur muses,   
"...we'll lose our way to Heaven."  
  
"We will?" Shinobu asks Nassur.  
  
Nassur taps her ribs with his elbow. "Of course."  
  
"Right!" Shinobu rubs her ribs.  
  
"Well, it won't hurt!" Sakura smiles. "I was once part of the   
creature you know as Memory."  
  
"Memory?" Lum gasps. "But that thing was only a baby."  
  
"We were," Sakura explains, "...but when the second   
Tarouzakura was created out of the ashes of the old, the evil spirits,   
instead of being sent away were forced in with us. We broke into two   
entities. One Light, one Dark, both enemies. We soon fought each   
other until the Tarouzakura was destroyed. When that occurred I was   
winning."  
  
"So, why are we here?" Nassur asks.  
  
"The Light Memory draws its strength from that made of the   
Agents of Order, while I draw my strength from the Agents of Chaos.   
You all have been touched by the Agents of Order. Especially you!"   
Sakura points at Ataru.  
  
"Me?!" Ataru looks surprised.  
  
"Yes," Sakura growls. "You have been the most affected by the   
Agents of Order. Therefore, you all must be destroyed!"  
  
"How are you going to destroy us?" Megane asks.  
  
"With your own desires!" Sakura pointing to the be-speckled   
teen.  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly, Megane finds himself in his bedroom in bed. "Where   
am I?"  
  
Sitting up he notices nothing different in his room. His   
walls are covered with many pictures of Lum. A suit of battle armour   
stands in one corner like a samurai's armour waiting to be used at a   
moment's notice. Models from various science fiction shows hang from   
the ceiling. A huge bookcase full of thick hardcovered books stands   
on one wall. "I'm home."  
  
"Darling, you up yet?" a voice which sounds like Lum's says   
from behind the door.  
  
"Lum-san?" Megane gasps.  
  
The door swings open and there is Lum, as beautiful as always,   
dressed in a very sexy, almost see-through, tiger-stripped teddy.   
"Oh, you're up!" Lum jumps on his bed to hug him tightly.  
  
Megane faints! "I live with Lum-san?!"  
  
"Of course, I do!" Lum giggles cutely. "We're married to each   
other!"  
  
"We are?!" Megane yelps in surprise.  
  
"*Datcha,*" Lum says seductively. "And now it's time for   
breakfast! Today's breakfast is me!"  
  
Lum begins to remove her teddy to the utter shock and surprise   
of Megane...  
  
* * *  
  
To everyone else, he just stands there in a catatonic state.   
"Megane?!!" Shinobu asks the unresponsive teen. "What's wrong?!!   
Snap out of it!!!"  
  
"What have you done to him?" Lum growls, ready to throw a   
lightning bolt.  
  
"I've given him his fantasy," Sakura says. "Once all of you   
are the same way, I'll kill you all!"  
  
Sakura waves her arms. "Don't look at her!" Nassur turns   
away.  
  
Everyone tries not to look at her. Unfortunately, Mendou does   
not look away in time and stands enthralled...  
  
* * *  
  
In his fantasy, Mendou dreams he is the Emperor of Japan and   
Lum is his Empress. Ataru is just a lowly servant.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's got Mendou!" Ten-chan says.  
  
"We've got to find a way to stop her!" Nassur says.  
  
"But how?" Lum asks.  
  
"Let them be!" Ataru says. "We could do without those two   
idiots."  
  
Before Ataru can continue, he looks at Sakura lecherously.   
His mistake.  
  
* * *  
  
In his fantasy, Ataru has a harem that is so large it seems to   
be an entire planet's population. Among the girls are Lum, Lan,   
Shinobu, Asuka, Benten, Elle, Kurama, Sakura, Oyuki and Ryuunosuke.   
Of course, the guards are Mendou, Tobimaro, Megane and the bodyguards.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, no!" Lum says seeing her now-catatonic would-be fiance.   
"Darling's taken over as well!"  
  
"Who's next?" Shinobu says...then accidently glimpses at   
Sakura.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu's fantasy is a simple one; being happily married to   
Nassur and living an average suburban life on Earth. They live in a   
normal working-class house with two young children, a boy and a girl.   
Shinobu is a housewife, while Nassur is a saririman.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shinobu's down, too!" Nassur gasps.  
  
"Those minds are so weak," Sakura gloats, "...it's almost a   
crime to seduce them!"  
  
"Seduce this!" Ten-chan breathes flame at her!  
  
"Ten-chan, no!" Nassur warns the little Oni too late.  
  
Before Ten-chan's flame can go anywhere, he too falls...  
  
* * *  
  
His fantasy is to be a child forever. Spending his time   
playing with other children his own age.  
  
* * *  
  
Lum looks at her little cousin standing there catatonic.   
"We're the only one's left now!"  
  
"I see," Nassur says. "There's only one way, we must find a   
way to beat this thing *without* looking at it!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Die!" Sakura hurls some sort of bluish energy blast at the   
two remaining mortals.  
  
Nassur and Lum leap out of the way while trying not to look at   
Sakura. *There must be a way to stop this thing*, the Vosians hisses.  
  
"Nassur," Lum evades an energy blast. "What about a   
two-pronged attack?"  
  
"It might be the only way!" Nassur agrees. "But we must do it   
with your eyes closed."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Lum states.  
  
"No, it's not," Nassur says. "We'll hone in on her   
psychically using my tracking powers and our *pe'cha* bond with each   
other."  
  
"Will it work?" Lum asks nervously.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Nassur and Lum turn to Sakura with their eyes closed.   
Nassur's powers easily find Sakura. Even with his eyes closed, Sakura   
glows like a sparkler at a summer's night festival. Lum on the other   
hand is totally blind.   
  
*Pe'cha* is a bond Vosians have with those they consider their   
closest allies. It is more empathic than psychic, with a Vosian   
having a unlimited number of *pe'cha*. It is one of the few Vosian   
mental gifts which can be transferred to anyone or anything not   
Vosian. Even animals can be *pe'cha*.  
  
*Pe'cha* is of course a lot different than recognition.   
Recognition is when a Vosian chooses a life-mate. As long as the   
person of desire is reasonably humanoid, Vosians can recognize them.   
But, recognition is not empathic or psychic in any way, but can be as   
destructive nevertheless. It is also foolproof, with few marriages on   
Vos ending in divorce and very few cases of spousal abuse.  
  
"Got her!" Nassur declares. "Let's go!"  
  
The two aliens charge at Sakura, who with a wave of her hand   
sends them both to the ground with an energy blast. "Pathetic!" she   
walks up to Lum.  
  
Lum tries to stand up but in doing so opens her eyes. "I must   
see where I am!" she declares.  
  
"Go ahead!" Sakura appears in front of her.  
  
Lum did not have a chance.  
  
* * *  
  
In Lum's fantasy, she is happily married to Ataru with   
children and a nice house. Ataru is working in a nice job and all is   
peaceful.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum!" Nassur says with resignation.  
  
"Only one left!" Sakura turns towards him.  
  
Nassur closes his eyes immediately. "Closing your eyes won't   
stop me now!" Sakura declares, eyes glowing eerily.  
  
Nassur realizes too late Sakura is attacking him through the   
very bond he holds with Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
In his mind, Nassur finds himself in an easy chair in a   
well-furnished living room. "*Ja-chan! Ja-chan!*" a couple of little   
voices of children call to him.  
  
Nassur turns and sees two cute little Vosian children, a   
brown-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl, entering the room happily.   
They are both about early school age as they rush up to them and grab   
his hands. "What's this?" he asks them.  
  
"*Jo-chan* says supper's ready!" one of the kids giggles.  
  
"Time to eat!" the other adds. "We're having glugbeast stew   
tonight, *Ja-chan*!"  
  
Nassur allows the children to stand him to his feet and direct   
him to the dining room. "Glugbeast stew," Nassur says. "It's one of   
your father's favourites."  
  
In the grandly designed dining room, Nassur sees the table set   
for four people. As he goes to sit down, a beautiful young   
blonde-haired Vosian woman enters carrying a tray of food. She is   
dressed in an elegant red and black dress. Nassur recognizes her   
immediately. "Cinba...?" he thinks aloud.  
  
"Oh, Natsu-chan," Cinba says cheerfully as she sets the tray   
down on the middle of the table. "I see Aki-chan and Te-chan got you   
to the table before dinner got cold this time."  
  
Akisur and Tenba take their places at the table with the   
dutiful anxiousness little children have at that age. Nassur just   
stands there. "Cinba?" he asks quietly. "Aren't you dead?"  
  
Cinba looks at Nassur strangely. "Now that's a strange   
question to ask," she comments. "Do I look dead to you? Now come and   
eat!"  
  
Cinba sits down and starts dishing out dinner to her children.   
Nassur stands there unsure of what to do next. *If this is my   
fantasy*, he thinks, *...it's impossible. Cinba is dead and buried.*  
  
"Of course, she is," an old voice says.  
  
Nassur looks down to see Cherry looking at him. "Cherry?" he   
asks the old monk. "But how...?"  
  
Cinba looks horrorstruck by the presence of Cherry. "What is   
that?" Cinba becomes protective of her children. "A soul-destroyer?!"   
  
"You see him?" Nassur asks.  
  
"I am in contact with you," the old monk says. "I have taken   
this form because it reflected more who I am. Just as the darkside of   
my persona has taken the opposite, Sakura."  
  
"I see," Nassur says. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To help you help yourself," Cherry answers. "Of all those   
who are in the thrall of the darkside of my being, only you have a   
fantasy that cannot be fulfilled."  
  
"True," Nassur reluctantly agrees. "But what can I do?"  
  
Cherry gives him seven cherries. "The answer lies in these   
cherries," the old monk continues. "I originally snuck them to you   
when the Darkside stopped you. They would have made you immune to her   
power."  
  
"I see," Nassur takes the cherries and looking at them   
closely.  
  
He then prepares to eat one. "Please, Nassur," Cinba pleads.   
"Don't leave us! Stay and be happy with your fantasy. I may not be   
the real Cinba, but I can become close to her as possible."  
  
"To live in such a fantasy would be a hell for me," Nassur   
states. "I'm sorry."  
  
Nassur eats the cherry and the fantasy disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur appears and sees that he and the others are laying down   
as if they are going to be sacrificed by the Dark Memory, still in the   
shape of Sakura. "I am ready," Sakura chants. "Agents of Chaos!   
Destroy these Agents of Order!"  
  
Nassur answers her plea with a kick to her stomach. "Sorry,"   
he quips. "I don't plan to die today!"  
  
Sakura tumbles to the ground then stands up. "You rejected   
your own fantasy?!" she says with surprise. "Impossible!"  
  
"I had help!" Nassur answers. "Now excuse me!"  
  
Nassur shoves a cherry into Lum's mouth and moves her mouth to   
chew it. "Time to come back to reality, Lum-chan!" he says.  
  
"No!" Sakura screams. "I won't let you!"  
  
Sakura fires an energy bolt which has no effect on either Lum   
or Nassur. Lum wakes up. "Nassur-chan," she blinks with surprise.   
"What happened?"  
  
Nassur hands her some of the remaining cherries he has. "I'll   
explain later," he says. "Feed one of these to the others. Then,   
we'll be safe."  
  
"*Datcha!*" Lum says taking some of the cherries and shoving   
one into Ataru's mouth.  
  
While that happens, Nassur frees Shinobu with a cherry, then   
Mendou. Lum frees Ten-chan and Megane. All of them look surprised   
and a little disappointed to be freed from their fantasies. "I had a   
whole planet full of girls!" Ataru boasts, "...and Lum had to break it   
up?"  
  
"Did you want to die?" Lum says coldly.  
  
"At least I would've died happy!" Ataru sighs.  
  
Enough!" Sakura yells. "You may be immune now to my fantasy   
casting powers, but I have other ways to kill you!"  
  
Sakura tries an even stronger energy bolt. But, the bolt runs   
into something a lot stronger than it...the Light Memory in the guise   
of Cherry! "I think not!" Cherry says.  
  
"Cherry?" Ataru gasps. "We're being saved by that old nut?"  
  
"That's the good side of Memory," Nassur explains.  
  
"That repulsive thing?" Ataru gasps. "How come the bad side   
looks like Sakura?"  
  
"A change of conventions, I guess," Lum shrugs.  
  
"I need your help," Cherry explains. "With my powers alone, I   
am barely a match for the dark side of my being and the Agents of   
Chaos that assist it. With your help, we shall exceed even their   
power."  
  
"If we don't get ourselves killed, too," Megane says.  
  
Sakura motions to the skies. "Agents of Chaos, unite with   
me!" she growls.  
  
"Agents of Order," Cherry motions. "Join with me!"  
  
Sakura fires a huge bolt of energy at the group of eight   
beings. Without any argument, they all take hands. In doing so, they   
form a huge energy bolt of their own and throw it at Sakura. The   
beams strike each other somewhere in the middle...and reality shakes!  
  
In our dimension, still watching are Lum and the others. They   
seem like statues as they look at the starless sky. The whole sky   
shatters like glass into fragments. In the other dimension, Sakura is   
burned into nothingness and the whole reality is destroyed...  
  
* * *  
  
When the smoke clears everyone awakens in the Mendou mansion's   
cherry orchard. It is the night of the day the Tarouzakura was   
destroyed. Everyone stands up to check themselves for injuries.   
"We're back?" Ten-chan looks confused. "But how?"  
  
"We're back on the same day we left," Shinobu reports looking   
at her watch. "Almost the same time."  
  
"So we are," Mendou confirms by looking at his own watch.   
"But we were there for at least a day."  
  
"Don't look at me," Nassur says. "Dimensional hopping is not   
my speciality."  
  
"Mine neither," Lum adds.  
  
"So, what happened?" Megane asks.  
  
"Where're those Memory creatures?" Ataru asks.  
  
"It's hard to say," Nassur muses.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Did any of this really happen," he adds, "...or did we   
*think* it happened."  
  
"Who knows," Shinobu sighs. "Let's just go home."  
  
"Yeah, everything's back to normal!" Ataru declares.  
  
"Is it?" Mendou pulls out his katana.  
  
Ataru blocks it. "What about the damage you did to the   
Tarouzakura?" Mendou growls.  
  
"What damage?" Ataru asks.  
  
"That damage," Ten-chan points out.  
  
Ataru notices that despite what happened, there is still one   
fact remaining: the Tarouzakura is still destroyed. "Well," he says   
weakly, "...maybe you can grow another?"  
  
"Maybe we will," Mendou hums, "...but, we'll use **your** body   
as fertilizer for it!"  
  
Mendou begins to chase Ataru all over the mansion's grounds.   
Everyone else just sighs. "There they go again," Megane sighs.  
  
"See, Nassur-chan," Lum grins. "Shutaro and Darling love to   
play with each other!"  
  
"I don't think that's playing," Nassur notices Mendou is   
getting rather close to cutting off Ataru's head with his katana.   
*And if Lum doesn't watch it, she'll end up losing him for making   
mistakes like that...!* he mentally adds, looking at his student...  
  
...but that...is another story.  
  
* * *  
  
Unknown to all at the Mendou estate, Light Memory, still in   
the shape of Cherry, watches. "They don't know that this is only one   
battle in an on-going war," the old monk-spirit intones. "When next   
we fight, the stakes will be higher!"  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY - She's back! Lum's ultimate rival for Ataru's love is on   
her way back to Earth, and this time, nothing will stop her from   
obtaining her "Honey's" hand in marriage...or is there? Come back   
very soon for the third installment of "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior   
Year," "Incredible Shrunken Lum!"  
**** **** ****  



	3. Incredible Shrunken Lum (by Mike Smith) ...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Incredible Shrunken Lum"  
Part 1 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Third in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: Not much for this time.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Twelve years ago...  
  
A lovely red-haired girl named Elle visited the planet Earth.   
In a small park in the Japanese town of Tomobiki, she met a homely and   
not very bright little boy named Ataru Moroboshi. They became friends   
and played shadow tag until dusk. Ataru then allegedly stepped on   
Elle's shadow. So, according to the rules of her people, he became   
Elle's fiance. Elle promised to return again eleven years later after   
they both grew up.  
  
While growing up, Elle became queen of her home world. She   
also became the holder the Refrigerator of Love, the largest cryogenic   
suspension unit in the known Galaxy. Inside the Refrigerator there   
stand nearly one hundred thousand boys of various ages and races,   
known as Elle's Cute Boys. But one still eluded her...Ataru   
Moroboshi.  
  
A year ago, Elle attempted to bring Ataru to her world to   
marry, then freeze him with the other Cute Boys. Unfortunately, by   
this time, Lum had arrived on Earth also intent on marrying the   
unluckiest man alive. A war between the two peoples nearly occurred   
until Elle discovered that all those years ago Ataru did *not* tag her   
shadow, but pretended he did. Elle allowed Ataru and Lum to go   
without any further incident in the confusion.  
  
Unfortunately for Lum and Ataru, Elle's love for her "fiance"   
did not wane. It grew. And today, she begins a plan which will try   
to bring Ataru to the altar, into Elle's Refrigerator...and away from   
Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
On the rose-filled planet of Elle, Elle sits impatiently on   
her rose-encrusted throne. The throne room is huge, painted in   
beautiful shades of pinks and whites, the colours of the Royal House   
of Adam, Elle's ancestor, the first Rose Emperor. Rose-influenced   
artworks hang on the walls and on pedestals all over the throne room   
as well as potted roses of all shapes and colours. Even the throne   
itself is rose-shaped.  
  
Elle herself is a beautiful statuesque young woman. Her short   
red hair is held in place by a white tiara with a white rose on it.   
She wears a red one-piece leotard with a see-through white cape and   
white boots. "Where is she?" Elle angrilly snaps. "Does it take that   
old woman this long to deliver my message to him?"  
  
As if on cue, the tall pink door to the throne room opens and   
a short old woman wearing a blue dress and leaning on a tall cane   
enters. Panting heavily as she totters to throne, the old woman stops   
in front of throne and bows to Elle. This is Babara, the nurse and   
foster parent of Elle. "Elle-sama," the old woman pants. "The bounty   
hunter has arrived and awaits outside the door. He demands an   
audience with you!"  
  
A smile comes to Elle's face. "Excellent," she beams.   
"Before you send him in, this is a secret meeting. Everyone is to   
leave...including you, Babara."  
  
Babara looks surprised by her queen's demand to be left alone.   
"But, Elle-sama," the old nurse says, "...I must remind you the hunter   
doesn't like you. Especially since you put a death sentence on him   
after what happened to Cosmosha."  
  
"Don't remind me about that!" Elle sighs. "I must keep this   
secret. You never know where the Devil's Daughter may have spies   
around. He's also one of the best hunters in the business. Seven   
Bake Rose is nothing compared to him. Now go!"  
  
"I go," Babara pants as she turns to leave, "...but be on   
guard!"  
  
Babara leads an exodus of guards and servants out of the   
throne room. They are no sooner out of the room, when the main doors   
open again and a tall, thin, brown-haired man enters. He is dressed   
in a blue and silver trimmed cloth-like battle armour complete with a   
white knotted kill-belt. His handsome face is highlighted by a   
recently-grown brown beard and moustache. His eyes are a piecing   
shade of blue. Elle looks at him, not knowing if she should be   
impressed or afraid. "Welcome back to my planet, Nassur."  
  
This is Nassur, one of the most successful bounty hunters in   
the known galaxy. But he also is the personal tutor and confident of   
Lum the Notorious. Nassur has a look of total dislike on his face,   
directed at the Rose Queen. Elle walks up to him admiring his   
handsome features. "As handsome as ever," she touches his face. "The   
beard is a nice touch."  
  
Nassur forcefully snatches her hand and yanks it away. The   
pair enter a short staring contest. During this contest of wills, we   
notice Elle and Nassur do *not* like the other. "And you're still the   
vain flirt, Elle," Nassur growls. "What do you want? Another of your   
'Cute Boys' escape again?"  
  
Elle forcefully pulls her hand away. "No, I learned my lesson   
after what you did with Cosmosha. This is different. I want you to   
retrieve two people for me this time."  
  
What for?" Nassur asks.  
  
"One is to be brought for trial," Elle continues. "The other   
is to marry me!"  
  
Nassur begins to laugh when he hears Elle say the words "to   
marry me." His laughter echoes all over the huge throne room,   
instantly irritating Elle. "Don't tell me the frozen-hearted Elle is   
really getting married?" he laughs. "Who would be stupid enough to   
marry the likes of you?"  
  
"Stop laughing at me!" Elle growls at the hunter before   
turning her back to him in disgust. "As you must know, my Honey is   
Ataru Moroboshi of the planet Earth. The villain is Lum of Uru, the   
Devil's Daughter."  
  
Nassur immediately stops laughing upon hearing the names,   
surprise crossing his face. "What did you say?" Nassur growls angrily   
as he grabs Elle and spins her around to look her in the eye. "You   
want me to hunt a friend? No way! No bounty is enough for me to turn   
on a friend!" Nassur shoves Elle to the floor and turns to stride   
from the room. "Good-bye," he icily intones. "Our business is   
finished."  
  
Before Nassur can go two metres, Elle is there holding his   
leg. "Wait!" she begs. "I'll also pardon your death sentence for   
letting Cosmosha go! I'll pay five times your usual fee. Twenty   
times!"  
  
"No sale!" Nassur icily removes his leg from her arms and   
walks out of the throne room. He slams the door on the way out!  
  
Elle stands, a look of anger appearing on her face.   
"Babara!!!"  
  
Babara appears immediately beside her. "Yes, Elle-sama?"  
  
"Tell Seven Bake Rose to go and bring the Devil's Daughter and   
Honey in," Elle growls, barely able to contain her anger. "Bring the   
experimental shrink ray and alert the flagship. I'm going, too."  
  
"But, Elle-sama..." Babara looks surprised.  
  
"I want to give that Oni her punishment personally!" Elle   
growls.  
  
"And Nassur?" Babara asks.  
  
"If that fool should try to interfere, I'll blast him out of   
the sky!" Elle snaps. "Now, go to it!"  
  
"Yes, Elle-sama," Babara sighs.  
  
When the old nurse leaves, Elle begins to boast. "Soon, Lum   
will be less than nothing and Honey will be mine as he should be!"   
Elle laughs as she slides onto her throne.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the force of her sitting on the throne   
causes it to fall over backwards. Elle topples over with an   
embarrassing thud!  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, on board a small tiger-stripped starship   
hovering above Tomobiki, Lum sneezes! "I hope I'm not coming down   
with something," the young Oni girl wipes her nose with a tissue   
before she returns to the task of putting on her school uniform.   
"There, all ready."  
  
Lum looks at herself in the mirror. "Things have been   
certainly quiet since Nassur-chan left three days ago," she thinks   
aloud. "Even Shinobu's been quiet." Then her communications panel   
rings. Lum turns to answer it. "I wonder who that can be!"  
  
The viewscreen shows a picture of a very poor quality. She   
can barely make out who is calling and what they are saying.   
"Nassur?" she asks. "Is that you? I can barely see or hear you."  
  
Nassur's message is not understandable either. All she can   
hear are the phrases "...someone is coming to Earth for you and   
Ataru..." and "...get off Earth immediately..." before the signal   
breaks up completely.  
  
Lum tries to reestablish contact. "Nassur, who's coming?!!"   
she transmits. "What's going on?!!"  
  
Static is the only answer. *Whatever it is...*, Lum gulps,   
*...I'd better be ready for it and do what Nassur says.*  
  
Lum immediately flies out of her ship. Once outside, she   
comes across her cousin, Ten-chan, who is just entering the ship from   
his morning flight around the town. "Oh, Lum-chan," he calls to her   
after almost getting run over. "What's the matter? That idiot   
husband of yours chasing girls again?"  
  
Lum stops and turns to Ten-chan with a stern look on her face.   
"Ten-chan!" she growls. "Get in my ship, now!"  
  
"But, why?" the little Oni boy asks.  
  
"I can't explain now!" Lum answers. "I gotta get Darling!"  
  
With the speed of a jet, Lum soars off towards Tomobiki High   
School. "What's this all about?" Ten-chan muses. "It's not like   
Lum-chan to be so rude."  
  
* * *  
  
While Lum flies to the school, class is almost ready to start.   
At her desk, Shinobu Miyaki sits holding her head in her hands and   
looking hopelessly lovesick. "Oh, I hope Nassur-kun comes back to   
Earth soon," she sighs.  
  
The members of Lum's bodyguards notice Shinobu's lovesick   
look. "What's with Shinobu?" Shitto Paama asks.  
  
"She's been like this for the last three days," Urayamu Chibi   
says.  
  
"I've never seen anyone so in love," Daremo Kakugari adds.   
"But with whom is she in love?"  
  
"Whomever it is," Aisuru Megane sighs, "...it's not that weird   
rabbit-boy Inaba."  
  
Meanwhile, Ataru is dozing at his desk until Shutaro Mendou   
appears beside him, looking upset. "Moroboshi!" Mendou yells, kicking   
the chair out from under him. "Where's Lum-san?"  
  
Ataru crashes with a thud on the floor! "Wha...?" he yelps as   
he looks up at his hated rival. "What is it, Mendou?!"  
  
Mendou picks Ataru up by his shirt and drags him to his feet.   
"Where is Lum-san?" he swings his katana at the dumbfounded class   
president.  
  
"I don't know!" Ataru blocks the katana between his hands.   
"She should be here!"  
  
"I hope so," Megane intones, appearing beside Ataru, glasses   
fogging over with anger. "Onsen-sensei isn't in a good mood today.   
He had a hard night last night marking our assignments."  
  
"Ah," Ataru pooh-poohs. "Onsen-sensei is all bark and no   
bite!"  
  
As if on cue, Mark Onsen, the big burly English language   
teacher, enters the classroom. Immediately, the students slip into   
their seats upon seeing the glow of anger around him. "Take your   
places," the teacher growls in a tone that could intimidate anyone as   
he slams the door behind him.  
  
The whole class is quiet as Onsen takes his seat behind his   
desk to do attendance. Then the door slides open and Lum tries to   
sneak into the classroom quietly. But, unfortunately, that trick   
never works. "Lum!!!" Onsen yells at the startled Oni, who stands at   
attention immediately. "You're late!!! What's your excuse?!!"  
  
Lum turns slowly, keeping her head bowed to Onsen. "I'm   
sorry, sir," she sighs. "It won't happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't!!!" Onsen yells. "Siddown!!!"  
  
"Sensei, may I have a word with Darling a moment?" Lum asks.   
"It's important."  
  
The top of Onsen's head turns into an erupting volcano! Onsen   
leaps off his desk and lands beside Lum with his bokan stick ready!!   
"Lum!" Onsen growls, deformed into a huge fire-spitting monster.   
"**FIRST YOU COME IN LATE!!!! THEN YOU WANT TO TALK TO ONE OF MY   
STUDENTS ON CLASSTIME?!?! OUT IN THE HALL!!!!!!**"  
  
"Hey!" Ataru yells from his desk. "I don't mind if Lum takes   
me outta here!"  
  
Onsen responds to Ataru's remark by throwing a piece of chalk   
at him. "Shaddup, Moroboshi!" he growls as the chalk hits Ataru right   
between the eyes!  
  
"Bull's eye!" Yamada declares.  
  
"But, Darling's my husband!" Lum pleads.  
  
"I'm *not* your husband!" Ataru snaps.  
  
Onsen turns to Lum again. "No talking back to the teacher!"   
he taps the bokan stick in his hands. "Rule number one!"  
  
"Actually," Mendou looks at his school handbook, "...rule   
number one is 'no student shall have a motorcycle licence.'"  
  
Lum begins to sparkle with electricity. "I don't want to do   
this, but..." she suddenly growls "...I must!" Lum zaps Onsen with a   
huge lightning bolt, the force of which causes an explosion noticeable   
to everyone, including the gym classes outside!!  
  
When the smoke clears, Onsen is unconscious while the rest of   
the classroom is a mess. Lum stands over the fallen English teacher   
sadly. Ataru digs himself out of the rubble which once were desks and   
chairs to walk up to her. "Lum, what's going on?" he gasps. "Why did   
you zap the teacher?"  
  
Megane, the bodyguards, Shinobu and Mendou all climb out of   
the rubble next. "You'll be in for it when he wakes up," Megane   
mentions.  
  
"There's no time for that, Darling!!!" Lum snaps. "We both   
have to get out of here!!!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ataru looks confused.  
  
"Nassur just called," Lum pulls Ataru by the arm to the door.   
"He says someone is after us."  
  
"Who does he think he is?" Ataru grumbles. "Cherry?"  
  
Lum looks sternly at her so-called fiance. "Quit stalling,   
Darling!!" she growls, baring her fangs. "Time's a-wasting!!!"  
  
The two teens rush to the door. Mendou and the others look   
surprised. "What about us?" the five yell to their object of desire.  
  
"I'm sorry. You'll have to look after yourselves," Lum   
answers.  
  
When they reach the door, Shinobu suddenly appears in front of   
them. "Hold it!" the destructive teenager demands threateningly.  
  
"Thanks, Shinobu!" Megane says with relief. "We knew you   
wouldn't allow Ataru to abandon us."  
  
"Out of the way, Shinobu!" Lum demands.  
  
"On one condition," Shinobu says.  
  
"Which is?" Lum asks.  
  
"That you...you..." she blushes, "You take me with you!"  
  
Everyone faints! "What?" Lum gasps. "What for?"  
  
"You will be going to see Nassur-kun, won't you?" Shinobu eyes   
glow.  
  
"Well, maybe," Lum thinks.  
  
A coy smile spreads across Shinobu's cute face. "Then, you   
understand ...That it's...I'm in...like, I want to be...You got that?"   
she sputters nervously.  
  
"Did you get that?" Paama asks Chibi.  
  
"Not a word," Chibi replies.  
  
Suddenly, a spotlight shines on Shinobu from above giving her   
a romantic hue around her. A microphone appears in her hand. Cherry   
blossoms fly in the breeze around her. The romantic sound of violins   
are heard in the background. "All my life I've tried to find the   
perfect guy for me!" she says tearfully into the microphone. "But all   
I found were weirdoes or those already taken! Now I found the   
ultimate guy! The man among men! The first man I'd willing die for!"  
  
"Who's that?" Lum asks.  
  
"Why it's..." she starts to say.  
  
But before Shinobu can finish, the ceiling of the classroom   
blows away! Everyone around Lum and Ataru are sucked up in a white   
tractor beam into a white bird-shaped starship hovering overhead.   
"The mere mentioning of his name sends me floating into the air...!!!"   
Shinobu yells while she and the others are sucked into the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
The ship is piloted by a beautiful young woman in her   
mid-twenties. She has long light brown hair and wears a black and   
blue leotard which reveals a nice, slim figure. This is Seven Bake   
Rose, henchwoman for Elle. She watches on her monitor screens as Lum,   
Ataru and several unwanted passengers are brought aboard and   
unceremoniously dumped into the cargo bay. "It appears I have a few   
unwanted guests," the huntress muses. "There's no time to dump them.   
That fool Nassur is coming!"  
  
Seven Bake Rose spots the shape of the "Renegade" racing   
towards her ship at high speed. She immediately pilots her ship into   
space. By time the "Renegade" arrives, Seven Bake Rose is long gone.  
  
As the "Renegade" lands, the remaining students are busy   
digging themselves out of the rubble which was once classroom 337.   
Nassur exits his ship, rushes up to the classroom.   
"***LUM-CHAN!!!!!!***" the hunter yells, only to find no familiar   
faces. "Where's Lum and Ataru Moroboshi?" he asks Ryuunosuke   
Fujinami.  
  
"Some spaceship came and sucked them away with some of their   
friends," the tomboy answers.  
  
"It's all Moroboshi's fault!" complains another student.   
"That jinx attracts trouble like shit attracts flies!"  
  
"I'm too late?" Nassur realizes. He may have seen Lum and   
Ataru for the last time in this life.  
  
Before he can grieve, Ten-chan enters the classroom through   
one of the broken windows on his duck-shaped hover-scooter.   
"Lum-chan! Lum-chan!" he calls. Then, he notices Nassur there. "What  
are you doing here, Nassur-chan?" Then the young Oni boy notices the   
wreckage which was once a classroom. "What's happened to the class?"   
he gasps. "Did Rei come through here again?"  
  
"Ten-chan," Nassur says to the Oni boy, "...Lum, Ataru and   
some of their classmates have been abducted by Elle again."  
  
"Oh, no," Ten-chan gasps. "I thought Elle gave up on that   
fool a year ago!"  
  
"Elle has never been good at letting go!" Nassur says. "But,   
it's up to me to rescue them."  
  
"Can I come with you?" Ten-chan asks.  
  
"Sorry," Nassur shakes his head. "This is a job for   
professionals only!"  
  
Nassur leaps out of the window and lands beside his ship. He   
enters his ship and launches into space. Ten-chan sighs as he watches   
what the hunter does. "Who does he think he is?" he muses. "Golgo   
Thirteen?"  
  
Meanwhile, Onsen digs himself out of the rubble and groggily   
staggers to his feet. He looks horrorstruck by the damage to his   
homeroom. "Whatever happened to respect for one's elders?!!" he yells   
aloud.  
  
Mie Seikou enters, looking innocently at the rubble in her   
classroom. "Oh, Onsen-sensei," she respectfully hums. "My, our   
homeroom is a mess. You must tell the janitor to take his   
responsibilities more seriously."  
  
Onsen's only response is to collapse face first into a pile of   
dust!  
  
* * *  
  
On Seven Bake Rose's starship somewhere near Pluto, Megane and   
the bodyguards are trying to break out of the cargo bay by clawing at   
the walls with their hands. Mendou, Lum and Ataru sit in the middle   
of the room watching the others tear at the walls. Shinobu is   
praying. "Once again we're trapped like rats with that   
good-for-nothing Ataru!" Megane groans.  
  
"Relax, Megane," Shinobu says. "Nassur-kun will save us! I'm   
sure of it!"  
  
The bespeckled teen glares at the lovesick girl with anger.   
"Does Nassur-san even know where we are?" Megane cries. "Or who is   
taking us? Whomever these aliens are, I'm sure they'll do something   
horrible, hideous to us! We'll be guinea pigs for their vile   
experiments!"  
  
"No, we won't," Shinobu responds with a voice that is   
uncharacteristically calm. "Nassur-kun will save us. He can do   
anything."  
  
"Is something wrong with Shinobu's brain?" Ataru looks at Lum.   
"She seems to be dangerously dense!"  
  
"She is unusually optimistic," Lum replies.  
  
Meanwhile, Megane is pacing back and forth across the room   
holding his head and yelling "We're going to be guinea pigs!" over and   
over again. "I'd better do something," Mendou says standing up and   
grabbing Megane by the shirt collar, "Megane," he says staring his   
classmate in the eye. "Listen. According to Nassur, whomever has   
taken us wants just Lum-san and Moroboshi. They're obviously   
intelligent, so why don't we try to talk to them? If we can, we'll   
make a deal with them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Megane asks, getting his wits back.  
  
"We'll convince them to let us go with Lum-san and let them   
keep Moroboshi!" Mendou answers.  
  
"**WHAT?!?!**" Ataru snaps as he leaps to his feet in anger.   
"Why, you..." Ataru yells as he jumps Mendou.  
  
Everyone else except Lum and Shinobu join into the fight. *I   
think I should be the one to talk to our captors*, she sighs, *...for   
Darling's sake.*  
  
Meanwhile, as Seven Bake Rose's ship passes Pluto, a huge   
rose-shaped starship slips out from behind the planet. On the bridge,   
Seven Bake Rose smiles with relief. "There's the 'Rose Empress,'" she   
says, "Nassur would be the biggest fool in the universe if he thinks   
he can fight this ship one-on-one."  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge of the "Rose Empress," Elle sits in the command   
chair flanked by Babara and a young woman wearing a captain's uniform.   
A scannery officer picks up two blips coming towards the battleship.   
"My leige," the young officer reports, "...two frigates are coming   
this way. One is Seven Bake Rose's ship, the other is Nassur's   
'Renegade.'"  
  
"So, the gallant knight comes to the rescue," Elle smiles.   
"Well, Nassur, it's time your death sentence is carried out. All   
guns, aim at the 'Renegade!'"  
  
* * *  
  
In minutes, gunnery crews man the various gun placements on   
the ship. Seven Bake Rose moves her ship into its final approach to   
the "Rose Empress'" landing bay. On the bridge of the "Renegade,"   
Nassur notices what is going on and ignores it. *Elle, I won't let   
you take away what few friends I've got left among the living!*  
  
* * *  
  
On the "Rose Empress," Elle awaits for the right conditions to   
deal out death to Nassur. "All guns are locked on target!" the   
gunnery officer reports.  
  
"Fire!" Elle barks.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, a starship with Fukunokami markings   
enters Earth's solar system. Its lone pilot is a pretty dark-haired   
girl with quasi-Oriental features. She is dressed in a black and red   
battle bikini and boots with a silver chain hanging down from one   
shoulder, across her chest and down to her hips. Her long black hair   
is tied in a bun by a smaller chain. This is Benten Shigaten of   
Fukunokami, one of Lum's best friends. "It'll be nice to see Lum and   
Moroboshi again," she sighs. "I wonder if she's fried him yet?"  
  
Suddenly, Benten's sensors begin to pick up debris from a   
starship accompanied by the sound of an emergency beacon. "Whoops!!"   
the teenaged Fukunokami girls regains control of herself. "Emergency   
beacon and debris! Somebody decided to have a fight. I wonder who it   
was."  
  
Benten decodes the message from the beacon and recognizes the   
number and the name of the ship involved. "Not him!" she gasps as she   
immediately changes course. "I hope he's okay!"  
  
Benten's ship enters the cloud of debris which once was the   
"Renegade." "What did he run into?" Benten frets, thinking the worst.   
"I hope he got an escape pod off."  
  
A beep of her sensors causes Benten relief. "He made it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Nassur is safely aboard Benten's ship. Save   
for some damage to his uniform, Nassur is unharmed. "Nassur!" Benten   
smiles. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Elle happened," Nassur answers. "Thanks for the save."  
  
Benten blushes uncharacteristically. "Y-you're welcome," she   
answers, then looks confused. "But, why Elle?"  
  
"She's decided to make a grab for Ataru and Lum again," he   
answers, not noticing her blush.  
  
"Again?" Benten sighs. "I thought Elle didn't want that fool   
anymore!"  
  
"You know Elle hasn't been good at letting go. I need some   
help. How good is this ship of yours?"  
  
"It has balls if that's what you mean."  
  
Nassur sits at the helm. "We're going to need more than balls   
to beat Elle and rescue the others. Interested in helping?"  
  
"With you in charge," Benten smiles. "Of course!"  
  
"Good! Let's talk to Lum's dad."  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" Benten asks. "Especially after   
the last time we had problems with Elle."  
  
"Lum insisted I'd bring her to Elle to rescue Ataru," Nassur   
remembers. "I would've helped her too if the Royal Ellsian Defense   
Force didn't decide to attack me first."  
  
"You were a good diversion for Lum," Benten comments.  
  
"You should talk," Nassur adds. "You nearly got everyone lost   
in time when you hit the warp drive controls close to a planet."  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
* * *  
  
On the "Rose Empress," Ataru, Lum and the others remain in the   
cargo hold. All the boys have calmed down for the moment. Shinobu   
waits patiently for a rescue. Lum has removed most of her school   
uniform save for her running shoes and her socks, revealing her   
tiger-striped bikini. "I've had enough!!!" Ataru suddenly yells. "I   
want to go home, **NOW!!!!** I'm gonna find whomever's running this   
place and tell them that!!!"  
  
"Is that wise, Darling?" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"I've been abducted by aliens several times since you came   
here, Lum," Ataru replies. "Maybe this time, I'll even go to bed with   
one if she's a babe!"  
  
Everyone faints! "That's a horrible thing to say!" Lum zaps   
Ataru!  
  
Unfortunately, the force of the bolt sends Ataru through one   
of the bulkheads! Ataru finds himself in the middle of a corridor.   
"I'm free...?"  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum yells. "Get back in here before you get into   
trouble!!"  
  
"No way!!!" Ataru runs off. "Oh, Miss Alien!!!" he lustfully   
declares. "I'm coming to find you!!!"  
  
Ataru runs down the corridor giggling with his moronic,   
lust-crazed laughter. Lum flies through the hole in the bulkhead in   
pursuit. "Wait, Darling!"  
  
* * *  
  
Unfortunately, Elle watches this from the privacy of her cabin   
with the help of security cameras. "It's time!" the Rose Queen   
declares.  
  
* * *  
  
Lum catches up with Ataru down the corridor before he could   
escape. "Don't go running off like that, Darling!!" she growls. "It   
could be dangerous! This could be a Lannarkite ship for all we   
know!!"  
  
"Who are the Lannarkites?" Ataru looks confused.  
  
"A race you don't want to know," Lum sighs. "Believe me!"  
  
"I still want to find the babe in charge of this place!" the   
Terran tries to run off again.  
  
"Hold it!" Lum tries to hold him back...only to find that she   
is holding onto a log wearing Ataru's uniform jacket!  
  
Lum rushes down the corridor trying to catch sight of Ataru.   
"Where did he go?!" she sighs. "What a time for Darling's illness to   
act up again!"  
  
Lum comes to a T-junction. "Which way did he go?" She looks   
both ways. "I wish I was Vosian, so I could track Darling down   
easier!"  
  
Minutes later, Lum is still deciding on which direction to   
search for Ataru. "This is harder than I thought," she muses. "I   
wish there was a signpost or a cop somewhere to ask directions."  
  
"Lum!!!" Ataru yells from nearby. "Help!!!"  
  
"Darling!!" Lum turns to the corridor on her right. "I'm   
coming!!!"  
  
Lum flies down to corridor until she arrives at a door.   
"Darling!!" she yells, concerned. "Are you in there?!!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Ataru moans. "They're trying to do experiments on   
me!! Help!!!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Lum opens the door and flies into the dark room   
beyond.  
  
Once inside, the Oni cannot see a thing. "Darling?!!" she   
calls out. "Where are you?!!"  
  
The only answer is the door closing behind her and the lights   
coming on. "*Datcha*!" Lum realizes her predicament. "It's a trap!"  
  
Lum looks at the room. It is decorated rather grandly with   
rose-influenced furniture and artwork. She sees a desk nearby and a   
chair in front of it with its back to the Oni girl. Lum notices the   
chair is occupied. "What's the meaning of this?!" Lum growls.   
"Where's Darling?! Why have you kidnapped us?!!"  
  
"Such questions!" the person replies. "Is that any way to   
greet an old friend?"  
  
The chair turns around and Lum sees the person sitting there   
is Elle. "That voice..." Lum says, then gasps "You!!!"  
  
"That's right," Elle smiles. "It's me. It's been a long   
time."  
  
"I thought you were finished with us!" the Oni looks nervous.  
  
"I thought I was as well," the Ellsian gives Lum a cold stare.   
"But, I found my love for Honey is real. So, I decided to take what   
is **rightfully** mine!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Lum instantly looks defiant.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Elle suddenly pulls out an   
oddly-shaped gun out from under her robes.  
  
Lum is taken by surprise when Elle pulls the trigger. A green   
beam of light emits from the muzzel, striking Lum in the chest! The   
burst is short but Lum's body glows green for seconds after. "What is   
this?" the Oni looks confused.  
  
"Just watch!" Elle stands up.  
  
Lum then notices that Elle is getting taller by the   
second...not to mention everything else! "I'm shrinking...?" she   
looks down at herself.  
  
Elle laughs maniacally as Lum continues to shrink smaller and   
smaller. By the time Lum stops shrinking, she is about the size of a   
child's action figure. "What have you done to me?" Lum's tiny voice   
squeaks at Elle. The Rose Queen looks like a giant to her now.  
  
Elle grab Lum and holding her tightly. Lum automatically zaps   
the Rose Queen's hand! It has about as much effect as a mosquito   
bite. "Your powers are useless now!" Elle laughs. "I could, if I   
wanted to, crush you to death with my hand. But that would be too   
easy for you! I want you to suffer as I have suffered watching you   
with Honey...holding him...kissing him...and most of all, *abusing*   
him! Now, it's your turn to watch as I marry Honey and put him into   
the Refrigerator of Love!"  
  
Elle turns to her desk. There sits a small hamster cage.   
"Now, into your cage!" she opens the door with one hand, then throws   
Lum in.  
  
"No...!!" Lum tries to escape, only to be stopped when Elle   
slams the gate shut! Lum tries to use her own strength to lift the   
gate, but at her diminished size, all the Oni girl does is tire   
herself out. "You won't get away with this, Elle! Nassur will save   
us!"  
  
"Nassur can't even save himself!" Elle laughs. "I had his   
ship destroyed after you were brought aboard."  
  
The Oni looks shocked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me show you!" the Rose Queen snaps her fingers.  
  
A door on the opposite wall opens. Seven Bake Rose enters the   
cabin carrying the dedication plaque from the "Renegade!" Lum looks   
horrified as Elle's henchwoman sets it down in front of her. "Is this   
proof enough?" Elle states.  
  
The dedication plaque looks slightly burned from fire. "No,   
it can't be!" Lum tearfully shakes her head. "Nassur-chan can't be   
dead!"  
  
"He is!" Elle smirks. "And this will make the perfect   
trophy!"  
  
"Why did you have to kill him?" Lum growls. "He didn't do   
anything to you!"  
  
"Wrong!" Elle screams. "Years ago, Nassur allowed one of my   
Cute Boys to escape..."  
  
Elle tells the shrunken Lum the history behind her and Nassur   
becoming bitter enemies. It started three years ago. A malfunction   
in Elle's Refrigerator of Love allowed several of the Cute Boys to   
escape. Most were recaptured save for one...Cosmosha of the planet   
Zeiwan. Of all the Cute Boys, Cosmosha was probably the most   
reluctant, because he was already married and had a family when Elle   
captured him. Nassur, not knowing Elle's reputation at the time, was   
sent after him. He cornered Cosmosha on the planet Gomiana, located   
near the Earth-Triton sysrtem, trying to buy passage on a shuttle to   
Zeiwan so he could be reunited with his wife and family. Nassur   
stopped him, but upon realizing Cosmosha's reasons, allowed him to   
leave. In fact, Nassur assisted Cosmosha right in front of Elle's own   
eyes! "I wanted to forgive a handsome man like Nassur..." Elle tells   
Lum after finishing her story, "...but his stupid honour made him   
refuse me! Now, he's burning in Hell!"  
  
"Vosians don't have a concept for Hell," Lum sighs.  
  
"Enough!" Elle growls, grabbing Lum's cage, then hands it to   
Seven Bake Rose. "It's time to show you to Honey!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the holding cell, Ataru returns, a   
disappointed look on his face. "Shit!" he groans. "I didn't see even   
one girl anywhere!!"  
  
Once entering everyone turns angrily to Ataru. "So, finished   
with your joyride?!!" Mendou snarls, swinging his katana at his hated   
rival.  
  
"What's the matter?!" Ataru stops the katana between his   
hands. "Jealous that I would find a real babe?!"  
  
"Did you find any girls?" Megane asks.  
  
"Nope, I struck out," Ataru shakes his head...then notices Lum   
is missing. "Where's Lum?"  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Kakugari looks concerned.  
  
"If she was," Ataru growls, "...do you think I'd still be   
standing upright?!"  
  
"Looking for Lum?" a woman's voice calls out.  
  
Everyone spins about to see Elle and Seven Bake Rose standing   
by the hole Ataru made when Lum blasted him out of the cargo hold.   
Everyone except for Ataru is horrified by their sudden appearance.   
"***ELLE?!?!?!***"  
  
"I'm flattered you remember me!" the Rose Queen smiles.  
  
"Who could forget a cold-hearted girl like you?!!" Shinobu   
growls. "You nearly froze everyone here!!"  
  
"So I did," Elle giggles before turning to Mendou. "As   
handsome as ever...Mendou, wasn't it?"  
  
Ataru taps Elle on the shoulder. "You didn't have to go   
through all this trouble to get me, Elle-chan!" Ataru smiles tapping   
his hands on the front of her battlesuit. "All you had to do was   
call."  
  
"You say the sweetest things," Elle giggles...before she slaps   
his face for touching her breasts!  
  
"Don't remember who she is?" Chibi looks at Ataru.  
  
"Nope!" Ataru shakes his head.  
  
"Talk about a short memory!" Chibi sighs.  
  
"You said you know where Lum is?" Paama growls. "Where is   
she?"  
  
"Right here," Seven Bake Rose shows everyone the now-shrunken   
object of their affections inside a hamster cage.  
  
All the guys faint including Ataru! "Darling!" Lum cries out   
with all her might. "Elle shrank me to this size and she killed   
Nassur-chan too!"  
  
"N-nassur-kun's dead?" Shinobu looks horrified.  
  
With an incensed howl, she jumps Elle! "Get her off me!" the   
Rose Queen gasps as she quickly finds herself no match against   
Shinobu's strength.  
  
All the guys barely manage to subdue Shinobu. "Down, girl,   
down!" Megane snaps. "We can't restore Lum-san to normal if you kill   
her!"  
  
All five boys then get clobbered by a bench! "I don't   
**care** about that stupid Oni!!!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend growls.  
  
"How did you manage to shrink Lum?" Ataru looks over.  
  
"With this," Elle pulls out the shrink ray gun.  
  
"Change her back!!!" the other men demand at once.  
  
"I will on one condition," Elle smiles. "Honey is to marry   
me!"  
  
Ataru faints! "Marry you?! No way! I remember what you   
tried to do before!"  
  
"How come you didn't remember before?" Mendou looks shocked.  
  
"A man's memory works when it's needed!" Ataru says.  
  
A sly look appears on Elle's face. She points the shrink ray   
gun at Lum. "Don't be so hasty! If you don't marry me, Lum shrinks   
to atomic size!!"  
  
"Darling, don't!" the Oni looks defiant. "She killed   
Nassur-chan and she'll kill me, too...and throw you into her freezer!"  
  
Ataru looks at Lum, then at Elle. "All right, you win," the   
class president sighs. "I'll marry you!"  
  
Elle cheers with joy. Lum falls to her knees and cries.   
"Finally!!!" the Rose Queen beams. "We'll get married as soon as we   
can get a priest aboard this ship!!" She put her arm around Ataru in   
a hug. "Space weddings are so romantic!" she kisses the Terran, then   
discards him like trash!  
  
Everyone else sighs. "Seven Bake Rose will watch over Lum   
until after the ceremony," Elle hands the cage to her henchwoman.   
"Well, I must go! I have a lot to plan!"  
  
Elle skips out of the prison happily while Seven Bake Rose   
follows her, carrying Lum's cage. The remaining prisoners remain   
silent, shocked by what happened. "Poor Lum-san!" Megane gasps.   
"Shrunk down and caged like an animal!! It's terrible!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Seven Bake Rose takes Lum to her cabin. Unlike Elle's, Rose's   
cabin is small and messy. The floor is covered with food wrappers,   
magazines, beer bottles and other garbage. Most of the rest of the   
room is in the same condition. "Don't be sad, Lum," the henchwoman   
sneers as she places the Oni's cage on top of a nearby desk. "Maybe   
after the wedding, Elle'll give you over to me. I've always wanted a   
pet."  
  
Rose laughs as she leaps on her bed. A cloud of dust flies   
into the air. "You animal!" Lum growls. "I'm a sentient being! You   
can't keep me locked up like a pet! Don't you have any morals?!"  
  
"Morals are for wimps," the Ellsian snorts. "I'm a hunter. I   
do whatever my employers want me to do. That makes everyone happy   
except my target, but I don't care about them!"  
  
"Nassur always cared about whom he hunted and why!" Lum   
shouts.  
  
"Nassur was a no-talent bum," contempt appears in Rose's   
voice. "I'm more effective than he ever was, but he got all the   
press!"  
  
"Probably Nassur understood about things like honour,   
integrity and friendship. You don't!"  
  
Rose looks insulted. "If you weren't so valuable to Elle   
right now," she growls, "...I'd have killed you for that comment!   
You'll pay for it later after the wedding! I'll make sure your join   
your idol in Hell!"  
  
She stands and storms out of her cabin. Lum watches her go,   
then slumps to her knees in sadness. "I'm in trouble now..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Incredible Shrunken Lum"  
Part 2 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Third in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "INCREDIBLE SHRUNKEN LUM," Elle, the only other   
girl who has ever showed "romantic" interest with Ataru, returns to   
take her "Honey" back and have Lum executed for her interference.   
Seven Bake Rose, Elle's pet henchwoman, takes not only Lum and Ataru,   
but Shinobu, Mendou, Megane and the guards, then escapes before Nassur   
could attempt to stop her. Nassur gives chase, but Elle's flagship   
"Rose Empress" obliterates the Vosian hunter's "Renegade." Nassur   
survives to be rescued by Benten. Ataru is forced to give in to   
Elle's demands to marry her when she unleashes a shrink ray gun,   
reducing Lum to the size of a Barbie doll! As Shinobu, Mendou and the   
guards await their fate (they believe Nassur is dead), Nassur teams   
with Benten and seeks Captain Invader's help to prevent the marriage   
from occuring...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Meanwhile in the brig, the shock of what has happened to Lum   
is settling in. Mendou, Megane and the guards are in one corner of   
the room discussing their next move. Shinobu is in another making a   
black armband in memory of Nassur, obviously plotting her revenge on   
Elle. Ataru is sitting alone in yet another corner, eating. "We   
should find a way to break out of here, get that shrink ray and   
restore Lum-san to normal," Megane growls.  
  
"But, how?" Chibi sighs. "All Elle has to do is use that   
thing on us...and we'll be sharing Lum-chan's cage!"  
  
"I don't know!" Megane snaps.  
  
The other boys faint! "All I want is revenge on Elle for   
Nassur-kun's death!" Shinobu coldly snarls.  
  
"Don't worry, Shinobu-san," Mendou sighs. "We'll make sure   
Elle pays for all she's done to Lum-san. But, first, we have to find   
a way to save this fool from getting frozen for eternity," he nods to   
Ataru.  
  
"If he ever stops eating," Paama shakes his head.  
  
"He's probably having one last meal before his execution,"   
Kakugari adds.  
  
"He should be eating rocks!" Megane says.  
  
Suddenly, they all hear sobs of sadness coming from Ataru.   
"Are you crying, Moroboshi?" Mendou looks surprised.  
  
"***DAMN THAT ELLE!!!!!!***" Ataru suddenly screams, knocking   
everyone over to the floor! "She tricked me into proposing to her all   
those years ago! She's a trickster! A temptress! An enemy of men!   
She has a freezer full of men, so why does she want me?!"  
  
Ataru eats faster. "At least with Lum..." he sobs while   
eating, "...I knew where I stood with her. Lum might have zapped me   
all the time, but she always tried to look after my best interests.   
To Elle, I'm one of one hundred thousand. To Lum, I am the only one   
in her life!"  
  
Everyone looks surprised by what Ataru has said. "Ataru..."   
Megane reaches over.  
  
"I can't chase girls inside a freezer!" Ataru snaps.  
  
Everyone else faints! In seconds, Ataru is buried by a table,   
chairs, a refrigerator, a giant octopus, a tanuki statue and a   
Buddhist temple bell. "***IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF?!?!?!***" they   
all scream together.  
  
Ataru does not seem bothered by everyone's anger at him.   
"Maybe before I get frozen, I can get Elle to execute these morons so   
they'd never bother me again!" he mutters to himself.  
  
Those words cause everyone else to turn white with shock...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, light-years away, Benten's ship awaits the arrival   
of Lum's father. On the bridge, she notices a blip suddenly appearing   
on her scanner. "Ah!" she smiles. "He's here!"  
  
Nassur looks at the scanner. "I knew he'd get here fast!"  
  
In the space around them, a huge wedge-shaped tiger-stripped   
starship appears alongside Benten's craft. This is the Urusian   
Defence Force Ship "Kashin," the flagship of Lum's father, Captain   
Invader no Midorinokaminoke-oni. As soon as the battle wagon is close   
enough, Captain Invader snarls a message on the communication   
channels. "What's this about Elle kidnapping Mr. Groom and Lum   
again?!"  
  
"It's true," the Vosian looks calm. "She plans to marry Ataru   
and do something horrible to Lum."  
  
"I see," Invader replies. "What's the plan?"  
  
"We've been monitoring the 'Rose Empress'' transmittions,"   
Nassur sighs. "She's sent a request to the Galactic Religious Council   
for a priest to do a wedding ceremony. If you can, intercept that   
ship."  
  
Invader looks surprised by Nassur's suggestion. "But that's   
against the Galactic Federation Treaty."  
  
"Maybe," Nassur nods. "But since our ships and Elle's are   
close to the Urusian-Ellsian frontier, it would be within your rights   
to stop the ship for a thorough search to find any illegal   
substances."  
  
A smile appears on Invader's gruff face. "I see what you're   
getting at, Nassur-kun," he scratches his chin in contemplation.   
"We'll do it. But what about Lum-chan and Mr. Groom?"  
  
"While you're keeping the GRC at bay," Nassur smiles,   
"...Benten and I will be taking priestly vows."  
  
"Priestly vows?" the Fukunokami looks surprised.  
  
"That's right!" Nassur turns to his drafted assistant.   
"Didn't your mother ever want you to be a nun?"  
  
Benten sighs. "I can't see myself wearing a sackcloth and   
ashes."  
  
Invader and Nassur chuckle a moment before the "Kashin's"   
first officer, a thin, homely Oni man with a patch over one eye, walks   
up to Invader. "Sir," he reports. "We're picking up a Galactic   
Religious Council ship heading toward the Ellsian frontier."  
  
"Send some interceptors to stop it," Invader orders. "Tell   
them we're looking for mayaku dust smugglers or something."  
  
"Aye, sir," the first officer replies.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is preposterous!" the captain of the Galactic Religious   
Council ship, a huge man equally as brutish as Invader, demands when   
forced to stop and be searched. "We have immunity from persecution as   
written in the Galactic Federation Treaty."  
  
"I know the rules," Invader sighs. "But we have rules to   
follow as well. This is only a routine search. It shouldn't take too   
long."  
  
"How long is 'not too long?'" the captain asks.  
  
"About a day or two," Invader replies.  
  
The other commanding officer nearly has a stroke when he hears   
that. "A day?!! But I'm due in three hours for a rendezvous with the   
Ellsian patrol monitor 'Rose Empress' to perform a wedding!"  
  
"This is important, too," Invader shrugs. "Elle'll have to   
wait. If she's desperate, she can always use the ship's captain to   
marry her and the schmuck she's duped."  
  
The captain looks insulted. "Your Defence Command shall hear   
about this! And you'll be in trouble."  
  
"You're welcome to send a protest anytime," Invader sighs,   
cutting off contact with the GRC ship. *I hope Nassur-kun manages to   
pull this off. I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to the   
Admiral!*  
  
* * *  
  
In another sector of space, the "Rose Empress" awaits the   
arrival of the GRC ship, unaware of Invader's interference. On the   
bridge, Elle sits on the command chair, very anxious. "Where are   
they?" the Rose Queen muses. "They're late. Then again, the Galactic   
Religious Council can be late for their own funeral at times."  
  
Suddenly, the sensory officer picks up a incoming contact. "A   
Fukunokami ship has come out of warp," she reports after running the   
contact through identification.  
  
The communications officer speaks after hearing a signal.   
"I'm picking up a signal from that ship," she reports. "They say   
they're from the Galactic Religious Council."  
  
"Ask them to send out an identification burst," Elle orders.  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge of Benten's ship, the Fukunokami huntress   
receives Elle's request for an identification burst by which all   
Galactic Religious Council ships use to identify themselves. This   
burst is known only to the those working within the GRC, one of the   
biggest secrets in the organization. "She's asking for an   
identification burst."  
  
"I'll give one," Nassur fiddles with the gunnery console.  
  
Nassur fires the ship's guns in a cross pattern...  
  
* * *  
  
On the "Rose Empress," everyone looks at the burst. "It's   
them all right," the helm officer announces.  
  
"The priest has arrived," Elle looks pleased. "Direct them to   
the main landing bay."  
  
* * *  
  
"It worked," Benten sighs. "They're giving us landing   
instructions. I didn't know you knew the secret identification   
burst."  
  
"Let's just say," Nassur chuckles, "...I've learned a few   
tricks from religious figures."  
  
In minutes, Benten's ship makes a beeline for the main landing   
bay on the "Rose Empress," located amidships. As they manouvre   
towards their designated landing zone, Nassur and Benten notice that   
the patrol monitor's superstructure opens like a blooming flower to   
reveal the landing bay inside. The two would-be rescuers notice the   
bay is full of bee-shaped space-fighters, a couple of bird-shaped   
landing craft and a couple of mobile suits trimmed in pink. The ship   
lands, then taxis to a control tower several metres from the opening   
of the bay. As the bay doors close, a transparent boarding tube   
snakes from the control tower to attach itself to Benten's ship.   
"We're here!" she announces with relief.  
  
Nassur passes her a black, formless outfit. "What's this   
for?" she looks confused.  
  
"It's our disguise," Nassur puts on a similar outfit. Once   
on, the outfit covers everything but Nassur's piercing blue eyes.   
"See?"  
  
Benten sighs. "I don't think this is gonna work."  
  
"It will," Nassur corrects his partner-in-crime, "...if you   
let me do all the talking!"  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, after the boarding tube and landing bay are   
pressurized, Babara leads a group of security officers to Benten's   
ship. Seven Bake Rose is among them. "Remember," the old nurse   
intones, "...these are members of the Galactic Religious Council.   
They must be given respect."  
  
The hatch opens. Two figures dressed in black, formless   
outfits which cover everything but their eyes are standing there.   
"Permission to come aboard?" asks one of them.  
  
"Permission granted," Babara respectfully bows. "Welcome   
aboard the Royal Ellsian Naval Ship 'Rose Empress.' I am Babara de   
Esterchild. I will look after your every need."  
  
One of the black forms bows to Babara. "Pleased to meet you,"   
Nassur intones. "I am Whatshisface from the planet Overonthelefto."  
  
"I am Whatsherface from the planet Overontherighto," Benten   
bows.  
  
Babara looks confused. "I've been all over the Galaxy..." she   
hums, "...but I've never heard of those two worlds."  
  
"We don't get many visitors," Nassur replies.  
  
"We were expecting Bishop Beshu, who did Elle-sama's last   
wedding attempt," the old nurse intones.  
  
"He's...been delayed," Nassur sighs regretfully.  
  
"And sends his regrets," Benten adds.  
  
"No matter," Babara nods in understanding. "Elle-sama won't   
mind the change. Follow me to your cabin."  
  
"You are most kind," Nassur nods as the two "priests" follow   
the old nurse.  
  
They both pass Seven Bake Rose, who looks at them with   
suspicion. Nassur looks innocent. "Hold it!" the Ellsian mercenary   
intones. "Don't I know you from somewhere?!"  
  
While Benten looks nervous, Nassur keeps his cool. "I doubt   
it. Elle has never came to our worlds."  
  
The two "priests" move on with Babara and the security   
officers. Seven Bake Rose stands there, a look of vile understanding   
on her face. *It's him*, she growls. *I can tell. He must think   
we're totally stupid to think we'd fall for such a trick!*  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in Rose's cabin, Lum is having a meal fit for a   
hamster, courtesy of a small food dispenser attached to the cage.   
"I've really done it now," the Oni sobs. "I've been shrunk down, put   
into a cage and forced to be a pet to the most immoral woman alive!   
Darling can't help me and neither can Nassur-chan because he's...!"  
  
Lum begins to cry. She looks at herself in a small mirror.   
"What will happen to me if Darling marries Elle and I stay this way?"  
  
Tears, Lum? a familiar voice says to her.  
  
Lum sees who looks like Nassur in the mirror. In her mind,   
Lum goes back to when she was Nassur's student. I thought I taught   
you better than that, the Vosian smiles. What is the first law of   
a warrior?  
  
"Use a disadvantage as an advantage," Lum responds, then   
shakes her head. "But there are no advantages in this!"  
  
There are always advantages, Nassur holds up a finger in   
correction. That's rule two. You just have to find it.  
  
*Find the advantage*, the Oni hums. *How?*  
  
* * *  
  
Unknown to Lum or anyone else, the "priests" and their   
entourage walk past Seven Bake Rose's cabin. As soon as they do,   
Nassur's eyes change from blue to green for a moment. Benten, he   
telepathically calls out. Psi-link! I think I found Lum!!  
  
What do you mean? the Fukunokami replies.  
  
She's in that cabin, Nassur point to the door. I'm sure   
of it. Her pattern's rather small, but she's there!  
  
I wonder who's cabin that is?  
  
I'll soon find out, Nassur walks up to the door.  
  
Rose appears beside him. "What are you doing near my cabin?"   
she growls, suspicion in her voice.  
  
Nassur looks innocent. "So sorry. I thought I heard the   
Voice of God talking from this room. I was trying to listen to what   
He says."  
  
"What did this Voice say?" Rose still looks sceptical.  
  
"To go about my business," the Vosian sighs.  
  
Benten takes Nassur by the hand and drags him away. "Come,"   
she solemnly intones. "Let us go. We shall discuss the philosophical   
implications of what God has said later. Bye!"  
  
Seven Bake Rose watches the two frauds leave. *If I needed   
proof before*, she growls, *...I have it now. But I need to convince   
Elle-sama or Babara of this!*  
  
The Voice of God told you to go about your business?!   
Benten telepathically growls. How weird can you get?!!  
  
It was all I could think of, Nassur sighs.  
  
"The wedding begins in an hour," Babara announces. "I hope   
this room is adequate for your purposes."  
  
"It'll do," Nassur says.  
  
The "priests" are shown their cabin. It is an unused cabin,   
probably meant for enlisted personnel. Small and cramped, with only a   
dresser and a bunk bed as the only furniture, it is adequate for their   
purposes. As soon as Babara and the security guards are gone, Nassur   
and Benten search the room for any electronic listening devices. "The   
room's clean," Benten announces after several minutes.  
  
"Good," Nassur pulls down the hood. "Everything is going as   
planned."  
  
"Is it?" Benten pulls down her hood. "Seven Bake Rose was   
looking at us suspiciously."  
  
"That's fine. As long as she doesn't tell anyone."  
  
"You think that Lum is really in that cabin?"  
  
"My powers don't lie. Whatever Elle has done with her, it's   
affected her brain-wave pattern. All we have to do is to find where   
Elle has stashed the others and wait for Captain Invader to come, then   
run like hell!"  
  
"Famous last words," Benten lies down on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Until then," Nassur adds, "...try and act like a nun."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When somebody asks for spiritual advice, don't tell them to   
go forth and multiply."  
  
"It was all I could think of at a moment's notice," Benten   
sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, the emergency launch bay has been renovated into a   
makeshift wedding chapel complete with pews and altar. Like   
everything else to do with Elle, it is decorated in roses of various   
colours. Shinobu, Mendou, Megane and the guards sit in the front row,   
dressed in either frilly dresses or military-style uniforms. All   
carry iron balls and chains attached to their ankles to prevent their   
escape. They are also under armed guard. "So this is Moroboshi's   
wedding," Mendou sighs. "I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't   
forced to become a part of the wedding party."  
  
Everyone grunts with agreement. The guests are off-duty ship   
personnel with not much else to do. Among them is Seven Bake Rose,   
who is busy coordinating the security in the chapel. *I'll be ready   
for you, Nassur*, she growls. *A pity you didn't bring Dakejinzou   
Shogai with you. I always heard you two were close!*  
  
Finally, the wedding begins. Nassur and Benten take their   
places at the altar. He notices Shinobu and the others nearby.   
"Well, there's everyone here but Ataru," Nassur whispers.  
  
"Here comes Ataru and Elle," Benten whispers.  
  
Elle enters first, dressed in a lovely white rose-shaped   
wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of white roses. She stops in   
front of Nassur. Ataru is next...sort of. A pair of large female   
guards drag Ataru to the altar. For the record, Ataru is dressed in a   
military style uniform of red and white. "I don't wanna do it!!!"   
Ataru yells. "I don't wanna get frozen!!!"  
  
"Quiet!" a guard orders, backed up with a whack over the head   
with her sledgehammer! "It's too late to back out now!"  
  
*And I have to marry these two?* Nassur sighs before he starts   
the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to witness   
this travesty...I mean...bonding of this man and woman in holy   
matrimony."  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the crew on duty is watching the wedding on   
monitors all over the ship. On the bridge, most of the bridge   
personnel are watching wedding except for the scannery officer.   
Suddenly, a huge blip appears on her scanner. She immediately runs   
the blip through an identification program. Horror crosses her face   
when it states the blip is a Kashin-class battle wagon from Uru.   
"Captain!" the officer snaps. "A Kashin-class battle wagon has just   
come out of warp! It's headed this way!"  
  
"What?!" the captain looks shocked. "What are they doing   
here?!"  
  
The communications officer looks up. "We're being hailed."  
  
"On screen," the captain orders.  
  
On the main screen, the gruff and snarling face of Captain   
Invader appears. His face is so close to the screen, it distors his   
ugly features further. Everyone on the bridge jump in the air in   
surprise and fear. "Attention, 'Rose Empress,'" Invader growls.   
"This is Captain Invader of Uru! You have my daughter, her husband   
and several of their friends prisoners!! Release them now or it's   
war!!!"  
  
The captain staggers to her feet with a look of total panic on   
her face. "Who told the Devil they were here?!!" she stammers. "Red   
alert!!!"  
  
"But, Captain," another officer looks confused. "What about   
the wedding? The Queen'll be angry!"  
  
"This is important," the captain snaps. "If Her Majesty has a   
beef about this, she can talk to the Devil himself!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Nassur and Benten are finishing up their impromptu   
wedding ceremony. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," Nassur   
blesses Elle, trying to keep from laughing. "You may kiss the   
schmuck...I mean...the bride."  
  
Elle turns to Ataru slyly. Ataru looks nervous. "You heard   
the man," the Rose Queen grabs Ataru by the tunic and puckers up.   
"Kiss me!"  
  
"I never kiss on the first date!" Ataru protests.  
  
*Jeez, what a rude guy*, Benten sighs.  
  
Elle moves to kiss Ataru. "Don't be so bashful, Honey!" she   
purrs. "Steal a kiss from my lips."  
  
Elle's lips move closer and closer. Helpless, Ataru can not   
do anything until...the ship suddenly heaves to a stop! Elle winds up   
on the deck face-first before the klaxons go off. Personnel in the   
pews immediately rush to the exits to go to their battle stations.   
"**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL!!!! RED ALERT!!!! THIS IS NO DRILL!!!!   
QUEEN ELLE TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY!!!!**" a voice on the intercom   
yells.  
  
"What is going on now?" Elle sighs before grabbing Ataru and   
dragging him off. "C'mon, Honey! You're not getting off easy this   
time!!"  
  
"Hey!" Ataru protests. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"  
  
Soon, all who are left in the chapel are Nassur, Benten,   
Shinobu, Mendou, Megane, the bodyguards and a couple of Ellsian   
guards. "What do we do now?" asks one of the guards to the other.  
  
Nassur walks up to the guard. "If I may make a suggestion..."   
he smiles. "Maybe you can...TAKE A NAP!!!!"  
  
Nassur decks the guard with a punch to the jaw. The other   
guard looks surprised, then turns to shoot him. Unfortunately for   
her, Benten floors her with a kick in the face. Of course, Shinobu   
and the others are surprised to see a pair of priests willingly   
beating up a couple of guards for a group of people they do not know.   
"Who are these guys?" Megane asks.  
  
Nassur and Benten pull down their hoods. "Haven't you Terrans   
ever heard of a last-second rescue?!" the former asks.  
  
"Nassur-kun?!!" Shinobu gasps. "You're alive!!! But, how?!!"  
  
"Benten saved me, Shinobu," the Vosian smiles.  
  
Shinobu responds by crying into Nassur's chest. Benten looks   
jealous while freeing the others. "Elle said you were dead!" Ataru's   
former girlfriend wails.  
  
"She came close," Nassur sighs. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"But, Lum's been shrunken down," Mendou reports. "And Seven   
Bake Rose is guarding her!"  
  
"Let me and Benten worry about them," Nassur orders. "The   
rest of you get to the main launch bay and into Benten's ship."  
  
"How do we do that?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Take that elevator," Benten says pointing to an elevator   
marked EMERGENCY LIFT TO MAIN LAUNCH BAY. NO SINGING!  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge, Elle rushes in, dragging Ataru behind her.   
Babara is there as well. "Who's disrupting my wedding?" Elle demands.  
  
"He is," Babara points to the screen.  
  
Elle looks horrified at first on seeing the gruff face of   
Captain Invader. Ataru, for once, looks happy. "Hi, Captain!" he   
grins. "Am I glad to see you!"  
  
Elle slams Ataru's face into the floor. "Stay out of this,   
Honey!" Elle growls before turning back to the screen. "This is an   
outrage! You're attacking us in our own space!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Invader growls. "When my daughter and   
her husband are in danger, I'll risk anything! Return them at once   
and we'll leave without further incident! Keep them and we'll take   
them back by force, if necessary!"  
  
"Never!" Elle yells defiantly.  
  
A security guard rushes up to Elle. "My lady," she hums   
before whispering in the Rose Queen's ear.  
  
A surprised look appears on Elle's face. "What?!!" she says,   
"Honey's friends have been taken by the priests?!!"  
  
Invader lets out a laugh. "That's right, Elle! I intercepted   
the real priest at the border and sent you a couple of ringers!!   
Fooled you!"  
  
"So, it was all a trick," Elle snarls. A spotlight then   
shines upon her from the heavens. Violins are heard. "Once again I'm   
denied my true love. How many obstacles must I face before I can find   
true happiness? It's horrible! I'm always the victim!"  
  
"Somehow," Invader sighs, shaking his head, "...I don't think   
you have anything to complain about."  
  
Elle stops crying. The spotlight disappears. She looks at   
the screen angrily. "Order all security personnel to find those   
priests and Honey's friends immediately!" She then gets Ataru into a   
headlock. "No one is taking my Honey away this time! If we die, we   
die together!"  
  
Elle puts pressure on the headlock. "S-shouldn't you rephrase   
that?!" Ataru groans.  
  
"Shaddup!" Elle puts more pressure on the headlock.  
  
Ataru tries another tack. "Man, where's the damn Zephyrite   
Inquisition when you need them?!" he moans.  
  
Elle looks horrified. "How do *you* know about the   
Zephyrites?!!" she looks at Ataru, easing up on his neck.  
  
"How *do* you know?!!" Invader demans, just as white.  
  
"That's *my* secret," the Terran chuckles. "And you can   
*both* forget asking me how...if you don't want to have Lum and Elle   
facing Star Chamber!"  
  
For the first time, both the Ellsian queen and the Urusian   
captain look mortally afraid for their very lives because of this one   
Terran whose presence has affected them both deeply. The bridge crews   
of both the "Kashin" and the "Rose Empress" are just as afraid.   
Seeing this, Ataru finds himself smiling, not understanding why he   
suddenly feels a strange pleasure at the discomfort he just caused   
them...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile near Seven Bake Rose's cabin, Nassur and Benten   
arrive, guns drawn. "Let's get Lum while everyone's still busy with   
her father!" Nassur blasts the computer lock.  
  
Benten opens the door using an emergency hand crank. "I only   
hope she's still alive and whole!"  
  
In the cabin, Lum is awakened by the noise of the door opening   
manually. "*Datcha!* What's going on?"  
  
The Oni sits up, looking surprised to see Nassur and Benten   
entering the cabin. "Nassur?!! Benten?!! That's impossible!!   
Nassur-chan's dead!!! I must be dreaming!!"  
  
"Look around for anything unusual," the Vosian orders, not   
immediately seeing her former apprentice. "I sense Lum around here   
somewhere."  
  
"What could be unusual here?!" Benten looks appauled by the   
mess. "That Rose is such a slob!!" Benten then notices Lum's cage   
first. "An animal cage?" the Fukunokami hums, not clearly seeing who   
is inside. "Funny. I never thought Rose was one for keeping pets."   
Benten picks it the cage up to look at what is inside. "I wonder what   
it is?" she hums...before seeing a familiar green-haired Oni girl in a   
tiger-striped bikini!  
  
"Benten, it's me!!!" Lum yells.  
  
"What?!!" Benten yelps with surprise, almost dropping the   
cage. "Lum?!! What are you doing in here?!!"  
  
Nassur appears beside Benten. "Lum?! What happened to you?!"  
  
"Elle hit me with a shrink ray," the Oni sobs. "She carries   
it with her wherever she goes! It's the only thing that can restore   
me to normal!"  
  
"Don't worry," the Vosian nods. "We'll return you to normal   
as well as rescue Ataru!"  
  
"Oh, really," a woman's voice says from behind them.  
  
Nassur and Benten spin around to see Seven Bake Rose, a gun   
pointed at them. "Rose!!!" the Fukunokami gasps.  
  
"Don't move!!" the Ellsian growls. "You may have escaped   
being blown up with your starship, Nassur, but I'm sure the Queen'll   
reward me handsomely for killing all three of you trying to escape!!!"  
  
"Always the opportunist," Nassur hums.  
  
"Put the cage back on the desk!" Rose orders. "And keep your   
hands where I can see them!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!!" Benten sighs, setting Lum's cage on the desk.  
  
Nassur and Benten lift their hands into the air. "That's   
good," Rose nods. "Now, should I shoot you all now or wait until   
Elle-sama comes?"  
  
What's the scouting report on Seven Bake Rose? Benten   
psi-links.  
  
She's a paranoid schizophrenic, Nassur psionically   
answers. But, Dake-chan said that she's pretty efficient in her own   
right.  
  
Best information source of all! the Fukunokami nods.   
Can you stop her?  
  
With your help, Nassur turns to Seven Bake Rose.  
  
You got it.  
  
"You may have fooled everyone else posing as priests!" Rose   
gloats. "But you didn't fool me!! Resign yourselves!!"  
  
Suddenly, Benten and Nassur both jump Rose, bashing her into   
the nearest bulkhead! The force of the impact causes the Ellsian to   
drop her gun to the deck. It slides out of her reach across the   
floor. Rose quickly pushes them away. "Rumour has it you can't fight   
one-on-one," Nassur growls. "Wanna prove me wrong?!"  
  
"Child's play!" Rose snorts. "I'll beat you easily!"  
  
The two hunters enter a staring contest. Benten wonders what   
to do next. Hey!!! What about me?!!  
  
Grab Lum and get out of here, Nassur orders, ...before   
it gets ugly!  
  
Before Benten can reply, Rose jumps Nassur. The two hunters   
crash through a bulkhead. Benten grabs Lum's cage. "C'mon, Lum!!   
We're out of here!!"  
  
"But, Nassur...!" the Oni gasps.  
  
"...is old enough to look after himself!" the Fukunokami   
snaps.  
  
Benten runs down the corridor to get to the main launching   
bay. "Don't jiggle...the cage...too much, Benten!" Lum moans,   
suddenly looking as green as her hair. "You're...making me...sick!"  
  
"Sorry," Benten sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the main launching bay, Shinobu, Mendou and the   
others have arrived by the elevator. "Here we are," Shinobu steps off   
the elevator. "Now which one is Benten's ship?!"  
  
They see dozens of starships, space fighters and mobile suits   
in the bay. "They all look alike," Megane sighs.  
  
"There is no honour in this," Mendou snorts. "We should be   
helping Nassur and Benten save Lum-san!"  
  
"But, Nassur-kun said it's too dangerous," Shinobu sighs. "We   
should obey him!"  
  
"What does he know?" Megane growls. "All he's doing is trying   
to keep Lum-san and Ataru together!" He then pats his chest proudly.   
"If Ataru should have an accident, Lum-san will go to me for sure!"  
  
Mendou and the guards turn angrily to Megane. "Forget it,   
Aisuru!!!" Kakugari growls. "She'll go for me!!!"  
  
"No way, Daremo!!!" Paama interrupts. "She'll go for me!"  
  
"Not a chance, Shitto!!!" Chibi leaps up and down. "She'll go   
for me!"  
  
"Enough!" Mendou draws his katana. "If Lum-san is to go to   
anyone, it shall be me, Shutaro Mendou!!"  
  
The guards begin to glow with anger. Megane's glasses cloud   
over. "***DREAM ON!!!!!!***" they leap at Mendou.  
  
Watching the brawl that has just started, Shinobu shakes her   
head in disgust. *This is stupid!*  
  
Then a spotlight shines on everyone, causing all movement to   
stop! "Freeze!!!" a voice orders. "Put your hands in the air!!!   
You're all under arrest!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere else on the ship, Benten, still carrying Lum in her   
cage, confusedly stares about her present location. "I think we're   
lost," the Fukunokami sighs. "I don't recognize this part of the ship   
at all! We seem to be safe."  
  
"You call this safe?" Lum growls.  
  
Suddenly, Benten hears a sound from nearby. She pulls out her   
chain. "Someone's coming?" she gets into a defensive posture, placing   
Lum's cage on the deck. "Nassur?! Is that you?!"  
  
Then a small grenade-like object rolls to Benten's feet.   
"Huh?" she looks confused. "What's this?"  
  
The grenade explodes, causing a blinding light to gleam into   
Benten's eyes! "I can't see!" the Fukunokami reaches for her face.  
  
Lum, who barely managed to hide her eyes in time, looks   
helpless as Benten falls to one knee. "Benten!!! Look out!!!"  
  
Benten turns instinctively...but gets introduced to a security   
officer's rifle butt! Benten falls to the deck unconscious, a welt   
forming where the rifle butt hit her. "Wake up, Benten!" Lum pleads.  
  
Unfortunately, Benten does not respond to her plea. A young   
security guard picks up Lum's cage. "We got you now! Take them to   
Lady Elle!"  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge of the "Rose Empress" a few minutes later, Elle   
and Invader are busy staring into each other's eyes with the help of   
the viewscreen, trying to psych out the other, having recovered   
quickly from Ataru's curious revelation. He and Babara look upon this   
nervously. "When are they going to do something?" the Terran   
whispers.  
  
"Probably when something funny happens," the old Ellsian   
replies.  
  
The turbolift opens and Shinobu, Megane, the guards and Mendou   
are escorted on the bridge by a squad of security officers. They are   
quickly joined by another group of security guards who have a   
recovered Benten and the still-shrunken Lum. "My Queen," an officer   
bows. "We have most of the escapees and one of the assistants in   
custody."  
  
Elle turns from trying to out-stare Invader with a smile.   
"Good!" she grabs Lum's cage, pointing her shrink ray gun at it.   
"Here's your precious daughter, Captain!! Back off now, or she   
shrinks to nothingness!!!"  
  
"Daddy, don't!" Lum wails. "Attack now!! I don't mind dying   
if I'm with my friends!!!"  
  
Invader looks at Lum nervously. "But, you're my life,   
Lum-chan!" the captain shakes his head. "I can't let you get killed.   
I'm sorry, but I must...!"  
  
Whatever Captain Invader was going to say is then cut off by   
an explosion underneath Elle! The deck bursts as if something was   
being smashed through it from below!! Elle falls to the floor,   
dropping both the shrink ray and Lum's cage. The shrink ray slides to   
Benten, while Lum's cage slides to Ataru. "What was that?!!" Babara   
gasps.  
  
"Her," Shinobu points to the unconscious form of Seven Bake   
Rose, now hanging from the light fixtures.  
  
"Who did that?" Mendou asks.  
  
Elle stands up. "What hit me...?" she groans.  
  
Benten then realizes she has an interesting opportunity.   
Immediately, she picks up the shrink ray gun, points it at Elle, and   
pulls the trigger. The green beam strikes Elle directly! In seconds,   
she has been shrunk down to the same size as Lum. "No!" Elle screams.   
"I must escape!"  
  
Benten tries to grab her, but Elle manages to evade her hand.   
Elle makes her way towards Babara. "Babara! Help me!"  
  
On the way to Babara, she must pass the gaping hole that Rose   
made. Unfortunately for the Rose Queen, someone inside the hole grabs   
her! It is Nassur. Everyone looks surprised to see him climb out of   
the hole. "Nassur?!!" Elle turns white. "B-but...you're dead!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Elle," the Vosian shakes his head. "I'm still   
around!"  
  
The security guards first reaction is to point their guns at   
Nassur. "No!" Babara orders. "You fools! He has Elle-sama prisoner!   
You might hit her!!"  
  
"Everyone's here that we're supposed to rescue," Nassur sighs.   
"I love it when a plan comes together!"  
  
"Please release our Queen, Nassur-san," Babara pleads. "We'll   
let everyone leave peacefully if you let her go unharmed!"  
  
"I'll do so," Nassur intones, "...if she tells us how to   
reverse the effects of the shrink ray!"  
  
"Never!" Elle yells defiantly.  
  
"No, eh?" Nassur walks calmly up to Lum's cage, opens the door   
and moves Elle towards the opening. "I'm sure Lum would like to help   
you change your mind!"  
  
Lum's body glows with her lightning. "Drop her in here,   
Nassur-chan!" the Oni growls. "I'll make her talk!"  
  
Seeing the angry Oni is enough to change Elle's mind. "Okay!"   
she waves her hands in surrender. "I'll tell! You must change the   
polarities of the gun itself!!"  
  
Benten takes the gun apart with a hairpin, then starts to   
re-wire the weapon. "I got it!"  
  
A few minutes later, she finishes. "There!" the Fukunokami   
sighs. "I hope this works."  
  
"It will! It will!" Elle looks frantic.  
  
Nassur takes Lum out of her cage, then set the Oni down beside   
Elle. Benten points the gun and pulls the trigger. A red beam   
strikes them! Both quickly grow to their normal sizes. Once back to   
normal, Lum quickly hugs Ataru. "I'm back to normal now, Darling!"   
Lum then fries him with a lightning bolt of affection!  
  
Ataru lets out a sigh of resignation. "Maybe I should move to   
live with Grandma..."  
  
Ell walks up to Babara. "Now, get off my ship!" the Rose   
Queen snaps. "And never come back!"  
  
"Sore loser!" Benten says.  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, the "Kashin" and the "Rose Empress" proceed   
in separare directions. In the observation gallery of the Ellsian   
patrol monitor, Elle watches the Urusian battle wagon disappear in a   
rainbow of warp energy. A concerned look is on her face. "How did   
Honey know about the Zephyrites, much less the Inquisition and Star   
Chamber?!" she looks at Babara. "I almost fainted when I heard him   
talk about that!"  
  
"Understandable, ma'am," the old nurse nods. "It seems Mr.   
Groom is keeping quite an enormous secret away from everyone,   
including Lum."  
  
The Rose Queen then smiles. "Yes, he is, isn't he...?" she   
purrs. "Well, well, well! This actually might be an opportunity for   
us, Babara!"  
  
"We would have to research more about Mr. Groom's family..."   
Babara hums, contemplating what has to happen next. "See if he has   
any relatives who've dealt with Zephyrus in the last few years. If   
there is any connection between the Moroboshi family and the   
Inquisition, any further attempts at obtaining Mr. Groom might lead us   
to face a Holy Crusade."  
  
Elle nods. "Yes...but *we* have something that would even   
make the Inquisition hesistate, don't we, Babara?"  
  
"Indeed we do, Your Majesty," Babara nods.  
  
The "Rose Empress" then disappears into hyperspace as Elle's   
laughter is heard...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, the "Kashin" is on its way to Earth to   
drop off Lum, Ataru and their friends. Everyone is in Captain   
Invader's ready room celebrating their survival. "Well, it looks like   
my family is in debt to you again, Nassur-kun!" Invader laughs. "What   
reward do you want this time?"  
  
"Well," Nassur scratches the back of his head, "...I could use   
a new 'Renegade' after Elle destroyed the old one!"  
  
"No problem!" Invader nearly kills Nassur while slapping him   
on the back!  
  
"Thank the gods this is over," Ataru sighs. "When we get   
home, I'll never look at another girl again!"  
  
"Never?!" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"Never!" Ataru replies.  
  
"Why, that's nice Darling!" Lum tries to hug him...but Ataru   
has disappeared! "Darling...?!" she looks around.  
  
Lum notices Ataru trying to chat with Benten. "Hey, Benten,"   
Ataru smiles. "Why don't we get married?"  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" Lum screams. "I thought you weren't going   
to look at any other girls any more?!!"  
  
"But, we haven't got back to Earth yet!" Ataru smiles.  
  
Lum then zaps him! "***DARLING, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!***" she   
yells, he voice echoing through space.  
  
As the "Kashin" flies on, Ataru's incensed voice is heard.   
"Oh?!!" the Terran growls suddenly. "Maybe, when I get back to Earth,   
I'll make sure that I never have to put up to **you** again, Lum!!! I   
can **do** it, too!!!"  
  
Lum lets out a cry of shock. "**WHAT?!?!?!**"  
  
"Believe it not...he *can* do it, too!" Invader sighs.  
  
"Lum-san!!" Mendou passionate voice cries out. "Moroboshi has   
betrayed you once again! Permit me to fill the gaping hole in your   
heart!!"  
  
Another lightning blast is heard! "***I'LL LEAVE GAPING HOLES   
IN YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, SHUTARO!!!!!!***" Lum screams.  
  
The guards laugh with delight at their rich classmate's   
failure to obtain the woman he desires. "I love it when a plan comes   
together," Ataru snickers.  
  
"You, too, eh?" Nassur hums...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: What would you do if the man you love more than anything   
else suddenly dies...and you feel that it is your fault? Benten   
learns how far one is willing to go when Nassur supposedly is   
killed...and she suddenly gains the power to do something about it.   
Come back for "Benten's Story," the fourth installment of "Urusei   
Yatsura - The Senior Year!"  
**** **** ****  



	4. Benten's Story (by Mike Smith) (Story #4...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Benten's Story" Part 1 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario, L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fourth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) The only note to be made here is the name of Jaja's people.   
When Mike created the race, he spelt the name "Ipredes," which rhymes   
with "Mercedes." Being the son of an English teacher, I spelt it with   
a more phonetic flair: "Ipraedies," pronounced "eh-PRAY-dees."   
Eventually, we settled on the latter spelling, with the "ae" being   
combined as one symbol (in the old Classic style). Unfortunately, as   
you can guess, such a symbol cannot be duplicated on the Net.  
  
2) Additional details on Jaja's people will be forthcoming,   
especially in the next story, "Enter Space-Hybrid Hazel." Be patient!   
However, here is the nomenclature you would use for Jaja's race:  
  
"Ipraedies" (the people)...in Japanese, "Ipureidosujin."  
(the word can be used for either one or many)  
"Ipraedos" (the planet)...in Japanese, "Wakusei Ipureidosu."  
"Ipraediespeak" (the language)...in Japanese, "Ipureidosugo."  
  
3) Details about the specific sect that Jaja hails from (not to   
mention its opposite number) will be forthcoming in future stories.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
One week ago...  
  
A small bird-shaped starship heads towards the planet of   
Fukunokami. On board are two people. One is a beautiful teenage   
Fukunokami girl with long black hair tied with a grey hair-chain into   
a bun. She wears a red-and-black battle-bikini, knee-high silver   
boots and a grey chain across her ample chest. Her name is Benten   
Shigaten. The other is a tall handsome Vosian man with long dark   
brown hair and a trimmed beard and moustache. He wears a blue body   
suit trimmed in silver with silver knee-high boots and a white knotted   
belt around his slim waist. This is Nassur.  
  
Nassur sits at the helm while Benten stands behind him,   
feeling relieved that she will soon be home. "There you go, Benten,"   
the Vosian announces. "Your home planet."  
  
"Thanks, Nassur," Benten sighs, sitting down beside a nearby   
console. "Are you sure you're not going to visit my parents?"  
  
"I wish I could," Nassur chuckles, turning to her, seemingly   
in admiration of her youthful figure. "But I've got another job.   
Thanks again for your assistance. It was nice to have a partner   
again, even if only briefly."  
  
Benten blushes. "Well, I did need the extra money," she   
scratches the back of her head nervously. "But how can you stand all   
the tension and danger of what you do? This is my first time and I'm   
drained!"  
  
Nassur lets out a laugh. "I've gotten used to it," he smiles.   
"Of course, my life's been one no-win situation after another. But we   
do make a good team. Why don't you join up with me? I could always   
use someone to watch my back. I haven't had anyone help me since   
Dake-chan and I went our separate ways."  
  
Benten looks surprised by Nassur's offer. "Partner?! Me?!"  
  
"Who else am I talking about? Lum?!"  
  
"I don't know!" the Fukunokami starts to fret. "This is so   
sudden. Give me some time to think about it!"  
  
"I'll give you all the time you need!" the Vosian smiles,   
"...but first, keep an eye out for space debris."  
  
"Right!" Benten salutes, then mans the scanner.  
  
However, thoughts other than scanning for anything unusual is   
on the young Fukunokami's mind. *Nassur asked me to be his partner!*   
Benten silently gasps, ignoring her job. *Could this be the beginning   
of something? Is this the first move in Nassur finally recognizing   
me?*  
  
Benten goes into a self-imposed fantasy. In it, Benten is   
married to Nassur and has a little baby who looks like her but with   
Vosian tapered ears instead of Fukunokami large-lobed ears. They live   
in a modest house together on some alien planet. Benten is busy   
making breakfast with her child sleeping in a back pack attached to   
her back. Nassur is sitting in the dining room nearby reading a   
newspaper while waiting for breakfast. "Is breakfast nearly ready,   
honey?" Nassur asks in a kind voice.  
  
"Almost, dear!" Benten smiles.  
  
Seconds later, Benten serves breakfast for her and her   
husband. "Here you are," she cheerfully serves some alien food.  
  
Nassur begins to eat, very pleased. "It's delicious," he   
smiles, "...but there's something missing."  
  
"What?" Benten looks surprised.  
  
"This..." Nassur kisses her...  
  
...then the whole ship rocks violently!  
  
Nassur and Benten are thrown onto the deck. Consoles begin to   
short out. Fires begin. The whole ship itself seems to have gone   
into a swan dive into Fukunokami's upper atmosphere. Nassur and   
Benten fight to stand up and take their positions. "What the hell was   
that?" Benten growls.  
  
Nassur looks at the structural integrity field computers,   
horrified by what they say. "Shit!" he screams. "We hit some space   
debris from some old satellite. What were you thinking of at the   
scanner, Benten?"  
  
"Happy thoughts?" Benten blushes with embarrassment.  
  
Nassur looks at what few navigational computers are still   
on-line. It does not look good. "We're going down like a   
meteor...and I can't control her! The debris has knocked the engine   
systems off-line."  
  
"Ohmigod!" Benten panics. "What do we do?"  
  
"You get the escape pod ready while I see where this brick is   
going to crash," Nassur orders.  
  
"Okay," Benten rushes to a nearby door marked ESCAPE POD,   
pressing a button to open it. Benten looks at the pod. It is very   
small, barely large enough for two full-grown bipeds.  
  
Meanwhile, Nassur looks at his directional computers to find   
out where his ship is going to crash. Unfortunately, the computer   
simulations do not give him the news he wants to hear. It shows the   
ship crashing into Bensaikyou, the planet's capital, not to mention   
the most heavily populated area of Fukunokami! A crash of a   
warp-driven starship could cause a blast which would kill half the   
people in the area, not to mention doom most of the survivors to a   
slow, painful, radioactive death. "This is bad!" Nassur announces.   
"We're headed straight for Bensaikyou!"  
  
"Which means?" Benten gulps, dreading the answer.  
  
"It means we can't abandon this crate now!" Nassur answers   
before nearly getting burned by an overloaded circuit exploding.  
  
"The way things are going," the Fukunokami gulps "...we're not   
going to last long enough to hit Bensaikyou!"  
  
"Since this is my ship," the Vosian removes his kill-belt and   
hands it to Benten, "...you go first!"  
  
"What?" Benten looks askanse at Nassur calmly handing her his   
most treasured possession.  
  
"I'll follow you when I've found a safe place for this thing   
to crash!" Nassur draps the kill-belt over her shoulder, then shoves   
her into the escape pod.  
  
"Wait!!" Benten protests. "What if you can't get to another   
escape pod in time?!"  
  
"That's why you've got my kill-belt," Nassur presses the   
button to close the pod's door, then ejects it before Benten can   
protest any further.  
  
Benten watches helplessly as the escape pod rockets safely   
away from the ship. "Nassur, wait!" she yells, knowing her plea is   
falling on deaf ears.  
  
Benten sees the damage the piece of space debris has done.   
The debris itself, unrecognizable from the collision and the friction   
from her planet's atmosphere, has made a gash on one of the ship's   
engine nacelles. She can see fuel and radioactive material flooding   
out of it like blood from a cut on someone's arm. "Bensaiten help   
him!!!!" she gasps.  
  
The ship suddenly pulls away from the escape pod like a   
wounded bird trying to escape a hunter. Benten watches it disappear   
into a nearby cloud bank with a steep turn, its vapour trail the only   
clue to its position.  
  
Unfortunately, the ship explodes inside the clouds! Benten   
does not see any other escape pods rocketing away. "No!!" she gasps,   
tears forming in her eyes. "He's dead!!!"  
  
Benten can only pray as her escape pod mercifully sends her   
away from the explosion...  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, inside a rented starship, Benten heads to Earth   
to visit her best friend, Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni, formerly of the   
planet Uru. The Fukunokami is dressed in her usual battle bikini but   
with one slight change...her chain is gone, replaced by Nassur's   
kill-belt. Her eyes, once full of the happiness of youth, are now   
heavy with the sadness of loss. *You must be able to help me, Lum*,   
she sighs. *After all that Nassur has done for you, you must!*  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in Tomobiki, in a modest two-story bungalow, Ataru   
Moroboshi and his self-styled wife Lum, are sitting alone in the   
living room watching television. It is a quiet Sunday morning. Lum   
is dressed in her usual tiger-striped bikini and knee-high boots,   
while Ataru is dressed in a orange-and-white baseball undershirt and   
blue jeans. For once they are alone; Ataru's parents and Ten-chan are   
gone. "I'm bored, Lum!" Ataru yawns, watching an old, monochrome,   
American sit-com about an airheaded red-head and her witless Cuban   
band-leader husband. "My parents are gone on vacation and Jariten's   
visiting his parents. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
Lum rubs her body against Ataru's body suggestively. "If   
you're bored..." she smiles, "...why don't we go out together on a   
date?"  
  
"I'm broke," Ataru states.  
  
"How come when you go out with other girls, you've always got   
money?!! But when I want to go out with you, you're broke!!!"  
  
Ataru looks nervous. "Well..." he says as he tries to think   
up a lie. Luckily, he is saved by the bell...the doorbell, to be   
specific. "Someone's at the door," he sighs. "I wonder who it is?"  
  
Ataru runs as fast as he can to the front door. *I hope she   
has pretty knockers*, he sighs.  
  
Ataru opens the door to reveal Benten. "Yo, Moroboshi," she   
sadly intones as she walks in. "Is Lum around?"  
  
"What will you give me if I say yes?" Ataru lecherously grins.  
  
"How about disembowelment?" Benten gives Ataru such a cold   
look, he freezes on the spot!  
  
"Brr..." Ataru's teeth chatters, "...s-she's c-colder th-than   
O-oyuki-ch-chan..."  
  
Lum flies up to the door, smiling on seeing Benten. "Oh,   
Benten!" the Oni lands, then notices the frozen Ataru and Benten's sad   
face. "Why so sad?"  
  
"I've a good reason to be sad," Benten sighs.  
  
"Well, tell me after I get Darling thawed out," Lum notes.  
  
Later, all three sit in the living room. "So, what's up,   
Benten?" Lum sighs. "You don't generally act so cold to Darling."  
  
Benten begins to cry. "What's with the tears?" Ataru asks.  
  
"This is serious, Darling," Lum gasps. "Benten doesn't   
usually cry!"  
  
"This is the first time I've seen her act like a woman," Ataru   
hums. "Oh, let me kiss the blues away!"  
  
Ataru leaps to kiss Benten...but winds up kissing her elbow!   
"Don't kiss in Kazuga's Garage," the Fukunokami growls.  
  
Ataru faints! "You're disgusting, Darling!" Lum sighs.  
  
"Of all the times to get horny," Benten snarls, "...this is   
*not* one of them!"  
  
"What's bothering you, Benten?" the Oni looks concerned.  
  
"Nassur's dead," Benten replies, then wails.  
  
Lum looks shocked. "No!!!" she shakes her head. "It's only a   
trick like in the last story!!!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth!" the Fukunokami shakes her head. "And   
you know what's worse?! I was the one who killed him!"  
  
"How?" Lum starts to weep.  
  
"It's like this," Benten sighs. "I was coming home with him   
after his last mission when he asked me to be his new permanent   
partner."  
  
"Partner?!" Ataru looks surprised.  
  
"Did you say yes?" Lum asks.  
  
"I said I'd think about it," the Fukunokami continues. "So I   
went to watch out for space debris in Fukunokami's upper atmosphere.   
Unfortunately, all I kept thinking about was getting married."  
  
"Married?!" Ataru yelps. "To who?! Me?!!"  
  
Benten gives Ataru another freezing cold look. "Why would I   
want to marry you?" she growls. "I kept fantasizing about getting   
married to Nassur."  
  
"So what else is new?" Lum sighs.  
  
"Unfortunately, I didn't do what I was supposed to do and our   
ship collided with a piece of space debris," Benten sadly continues.   
"Before I could do anything, he handed me my kill-belt, shoved me into   
the escape pod, and ejected me!"  
  
"What happened to his ship?" Lum looks anxious.  
  
"It exploded...with him in it!" she cries.  
  
"So that explains why you're wearing Nassur's belt instead of   
your usual chain," Ataru hums.  
  
"I'm wearing this in honour of Nassur and what he did for me,"   
Benten sobs. "And how I repaid him...by being totally incompetent!"  
  
"Did you find his body?" Lum asks.  
  
"We haven't yet," Benten gets a hold of herself. "It's been a   
week since the incident. There's little hope we'll ever will find   
it."  
  
Ataru appears in front of Benten, a concerned look on his   
face. "Benten, you mustn't blame yourself for things you can't   
control. Nassur's fate was to die this day, you must live to make   
sure he isn't forgotten."  
  
Both Lum and Benten are surprised by Ataru's sudden gift of   
condolence. "That's beautiful, Darling," Lum sighs.  
  
"Yeah, Moroboshi," Benten adds. "I didn't know you cared."  
  
Ataru then takes Benten by the hand. "The matter is about   
marriage, isn't it? Why not marry me instead?"  
  
He gets clobbered by Benten's fist in front and Lum's   
sledgehammer from behind! "Can't you think of something else?!" both   
growl.  
  
Ataru is pushed away. "There is one last thing," Benten pulls   
out what looks to be a small computer disk. "I found this in the   
latch of Nassur's kill-belt."   
  
"A computer disk?" Lum looks closely. The label read FOR   
BENTEN'S AND LUM'S EYES ONLY.  
  
"Do you have anything that can play it?" Benten asks.  
  
Minutes later, Lum has adapted the television into a computer   
screen. "I think this should do it," the Oni nods. "Put it in."  
  
Benten places the disk into a player. Immediately, the small   
disk begins to play. On the screen, Nassur is sitting behind the   
desk. "It's a video?" Ataru looks disinterested. "I wonder if it's   
for karaoke."  
  
"Quiet!!" Lum snaps. "This is important!"  
  
"Not to me it's not!" Ataru snaps back.  
  
The Oni looks shocked by Ataru's words, but is then distracted   
by Nassur's recording. "Benten, Lum..." the message begins, "...if   
you're both hearing this, then I'm probably dead. I made this message   
for the both of you in case such an event occurred so you'll both have   
something to remember me by. Don't worry...the Home Base computer has   
instructions from me to relay a message to both Varanko and Dakejinzou   
Shogai in this situation. I regret that I have little more than this   
to give to you, but I sensed both of you would've wanted it this way.   
I wish you all the best for whatever fate has in store for you both in   
terms of careers and lifemates. Live both your lives with honour and   
dignity. Remember the happy times the three of us had together in the   
short time we were together. To me, you were both children I never   
had with my late wife, Cinba. I'll be watching you from Heaven and   
waiting for you to join me when your lives have ended. Remember me,   
but don't pine your lives away in sadness over whatever fate I may   
have had. Farewell."  
  
It is nearly an hour later before someone finally talks. "He   
must've been quite a guy," Ataru sighs.  
  
Lum looks over. "Now are you sorry for what you said?!" she   
sniffs.  
  
"Sorry about what?" he looks at her.  
  
"For saying it's none of your business?"  
  
"It's not," he shrugs.  
  
Lum looks horrified. "Why not?!!"  
  
"Because he was *your* friend, Lum!" Ataru sighs. "I hardly   
knew the guy! Part of me didn't want to know him if you want to know.   
And there's nothing you can say or do to change that fact!"  
  
The Oni looks shocked by her "fiance's" words, then falls   
silent, realizing that he does have a point. "All the things he did   
for the people of the Galaxy," Benten moans. "All the shit he took   
because he fought for what he believed in. Now to die this way...I   
wish there was a way I could've warned him!" The Fukunokami then has   
a thought. "Lum!" she turns to her friend. "Do you still have your   
spacializers?!"  
  
"Yeah," Lum nods before realizing what Benten wants to do.   
"You're not thinking what I think your thinking?!"  
  
"It'll work!" Benten nods. "We go back into time and warn   
Nassur about his death. Then maybe..."  
  
"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!?!?!" Lum screams so   
violently, even Benten is awed. "You're talking about changing   
history!!! That's too dangerous!!!"  
  
"I agree, Lum," Ataru nods, remembering what happened when he   
tried to change history to rid himself of the Oni.  
  
An angry look appears on Benten's face. "Lum, you owe this to   
Nassur!!!" she growls. "Remember all he did for you?!! Is this how   
you repay him?!!"  
  
"You can't change what must be," Lum coldly crosses her arms.  
  
Benten slumps to the floor. "I loved Nassur!!" she sobs. "He   
was my idol growing up! I always dreamed I would one day be his   
partner!! I didn't mean for him to get killed! It's not fair that I   
was going to receive my wish only to have taken away from me!!"  
  
"I won't give you my spacializer...and that's final!" Lum   
growls.  
  
Benten stands, beside herself in rage. "Then, you'll   
understand what I must do!!!"  
  
The Fukunokami pulls out a handful of pickled plums. Before   
the Oni can react, Benten rams them into her mouth! "Have some   
pickled plums!"  
  
The hapless Lum swallows all the plums, immediately becoming   
drunk. "Wash's...dis...?" she hiccups drunkenly before passing out.  
  
Ataru looks surprised. "Benten!! Why did you get Lum   
drunk?!!"  
  
"The easier it is to get her spacializer," Benten moves over   
towards the sleeping Lum. "I gave her enough pickled plums to knock   
her out for awhile."  
  
Benten reaches for Lum's bikini top, but Ataru's hand grabs   
her. "Don't do it, Benten!" the Terran tries to stop her.  
  
"You can't stop me!!!" the Fukunokami pushes him away.  
  
Ataru falls to the floor. "I see I'll have to deal with you,   
too!" Benten growls as she stands threateningly over him.  
  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" he sputters in fear.  
  
"This!" Benten shoves the lip of a green bottle with an alien   
label into his mouth!  
  
Before Ataru can do anything, he takes several large gulps of   
the sweet-tasting, sour-smelling liquid in the bottle. In a matter of   
moments, Ataru is so drunk, he can barely stay conscious. "Waddaya   
gib me?"  
  
"Fukunokami super-vodka," Benten sighs. "One sip and you'll   
be drunk for hours. You drank half the bottle in one go!"  
  
Sure enough, he passes out. Benten looks at the two   
unconscious teens sadly. "I hope you forgive me," Benten quietly   
sighs before taking Lum's spacializer. "...but I must do this!"  
  
Benten looks at the spacializer with regret. "This is the   
only thing that will make Nassur live again," she sighs. "I won't let   
anyone stop me."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, outside the front door of the Moroboshi house,   
Shinobu Miyaki arrives. She is dressed in a pink blouse with a green   
plaid skirt. *I wonder if she's heard anything from Nassur-kun, yet?*   
the Terran sighs. *I really wish Lum would tell me how to get his   
attention.*  
  
Shinobu gets to the door just as Benten is coming out. Both   
look surprised. "Benten?" Shinobu hums. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shinobu?" Benten quickly hides the spacializer from Shinobu's   
eyes. "What do you want?!"  
  
"I came to visit Lum," Shinobu replies.  
  
"I just finished visiting Lum and Moroboshi," Benten rushes   
off. "Go ahead! Bye!"  
  
Benten runs as fast as she can. Shinobu innocently watches.   
"Why is she running so fast?" She then enters the house. "Hello?!   
Anybody home?!" she calls out from the foyer.  
  
No answer. Puzzled, Shinobu removes her shoes, then steps   
inside. "Ataru-kun?! Lum?!"  
  
Then she enters the living room to see Ataru and Lum passed   
out on the floor. "**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!**" Shinobu screams   
loud enough to scare everyone in the neighbourhood.  
  
"Kirin Beer is great after a tough day!" Yamada declares.  
  
The yell is loud enough to awaken the drunken Lum and Ataru.   
"Whozzat?" Ataru groans drunkenly at Shinobu. "Shinoby?"  
  
"Wazzat tramp doin' here?" Lum drunkenly snarls.  
  
The breath of both drunken teens is enough to nearly overwhelm   
their visitor. "This 'tramp' came to visit you, Lum!" Shinobu growls.   
"No wonder Benten nearly ran over me getting out of here!! You're   
drunk out of your minds!!"  
  
"B'ten?!" Lum slowly tries to fly up to Shinobu. "Ya saw   
her?"  
  
Lum falls on her stomach with an embarrassing thud just short   
of Shinobu! "Just a few minutes ago!" Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Ya godda stop her!" Lum replies. "She stoled m'spaciadizer."  
  
"I couldn't care less about Benten right now," Shinobu growls.   
"Ataru Moroboshi, how could you and Lum do such at thing when your   
parents are on vacation?"  
  
Ataru answers her with a burp with enough force to knock   
Shinobu to the floor! "Lizzen, 'Noby, ya dope!" he growls. "B'ten   
made us dis way. She stoled Lummy's spaciawhateveritis!"  
  
"Sure," Shinobu snorts. "And I'm the next Gundam pilot! I'm   
sick of your lies. I hope you both get big hangovers tomorrow and   
your parents throw you both out of the house!"  
  
With that, Shinobu marches out. "I'd bet Nassur would've   
given you clean-up duty for a year!" she growls.  
  
Ataru suddenly looks disgusted. "Ah, git lost, ya tramp! I   
don' know wat I saw in ya in the first place!! I hope ya grow old and   
unmarried, ya bitch!! Don' come back!"  
  
His ex-girlfriend looks horrified by Ataru's words. "Fine,   
then!!!" Shinobu screams as she slams the door shut.  
  
Lum and Ataru just sit there looking at each other drunkenly.   
"Nobuddy 'lieves dat B'ten did dis ta us!" Lum wails.  
  
"Ah, w'll get sumbuddy else!" Ataru sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu marches off the Moroboshi property, red with rage.   
"Ataru-kun has the morals of a dumpster!! Lum should know better!   
What undutiful children! Nassur-kun'll flip when he hears of this!"  
  
As she heads home, Shinobu passes a construction site. She   
notices Benten standing there busy attaching the spacializer to the   
lip of a large pipe. The Terran watches her from behind the fence.   
"For this to work," Benten spacializer's controls, "...I'll have to   
meet Nassur at a time before he knew me. I'll go to when Nassur was   
Lum's bodyguard. Lum herself was only a baby, so I won't have to   
worry about her interfering."  
  
Benten finishes setting the controls, then climbs into the   
pipe. Shinobu hears the sound of space being warped, then notices   
that Benten does not come out the other end of the pipe. "What's   
Benten talking about?" Shinobu thinks aloud. "Is she talking about   
going back into time? But that's impossible, isn't it?! I'd better   
talk to Lum again!"  
  
Shinobu turns to return to the Moroboshi home...  
  
* * *  
  
At the Moroboshi home, Ataru has passed out again. Lum fights   
to stay conscious on the floor of the living room. Shinobu bursts   
back in and runs into the living room to confront the drunken Lum.   
"Lum!" she harshly demands. "What's going on?! I just saw Benten   
boasting she was going back into time!"  
  
Lum looks up at Shinobu, then bursts out crying. "Noguddy   
'lieves B'ten stoled my spaciadizer!"  
  
"I do, Lum," the Terran looks compassionate. "Why does she   
want to go back into time?"  
  
"B'ten wants ta save N'sur's life," Lum tries to get her   
composure back. "She blamed herself fer his death, ya see! She wanna   
go ta change history so he'll be alive again!"  
  
Shinobu looks horrified. "Nassur-kun's dead?!!" she grabs Lum   
and shakes her violently. "Why didn't you tell me?!!"  
  
"It justed happened," Lum burps.  
  
"If she's trying to bring Nassur back to life," Shinobu stops   
shaking the Oni. "Why did she make you two drunk?"  
  
"'Cause we tried ta stop her," Lum drunkenly stammers.  
  
"***WHY?!?!?!***"  
  
"'Cause changin' history is dangerous!" Lum continues. "B'ten   
could wipe out da entire space-time condominium!"  
  
"That could be a problem," the Terran nods. "Then we'll have   
to stop her!"  
  
"'Kay," Lum drunkenly nods. "Just after Darling and me have a   
little nappy...!"  
  
Lum passes out on the floor. Shinobu grabs her by her bikini   
top. "Lum!!! Lum!!! Don't go to sleep now!!!"  
  
Lum responds by snoring. "She won't wake up!" Shinobu lets   
go, allowing the Oni to drop to the floor. "What can I do?!"  
  
[Suddenly, a small piece of junk bounces off the top of her   
head! "Don't you think you should go into time after her?!!" a reader   
yells.  
  
"Yeah!!!" another snaps. "We don't want a repeat of the first   
story!!!"]  
  
"I'm going! I'm going!" Shinobu rubs her head as she rushes   
out the front door...  
  
* * *  
  
Seventeen years in the past, on the planet of Uru, Benten   
appears in the capital city of Lum's homeworld, Onishuto. Like most   
cities in the universe, it is a mixture of both rich and poor, good   
and bad. Benten materializes out of a space-time warp into a   
garbage-filled alleyway. "I made it!" the Fukunokami smiles.  
  
She notices a newspaper indicating the date. "This is the   
right date," she nods. "Now to find Nassur."  
  
Suddenly, Benten hears the sound of someone coming through the   
warp! *Who's that?!* she prepares herself. *It can't be Lum or   
Moroboshi! They're too out of it!!*  
  
Benten is surprised when the pursuer falls through the warp,   
landing like a crashing plane into a bunch of nearby garbage cans!   
When the dust settles, Benten is surprised to see her pursuer is none   
other than Shinobu. "Shinobu?!!" the Fukunokami snaps. "What the   
hell are you doing here?!!"  
  
"I'm here to stop you from changing history, Benten!!" Shinobu   
wipes off garbage from her clothes. "Lum told me what you're planning   
to do and it's wrong!!!"  
  
"Do you think I want to do this?!!" Benten growls. "I must do   
this or Nassur's spirit won't rest!!!"  
  
"Forget it!" Shinobu grabs Benten. "I'm taking you back!"  
  
Benten shoves Shinobu away. "Never!!!"  
  
Shinobu retaliates with a punch to Benten's jaw. Benten,   
knowing how strong the Terran can be, barely manages to duck. The   
Fukunokami slips behind her opponent, then squeezes her left shoulder!   
"Temporary Incapacitating Manoeuvre!!"  
  
Shinobu drops unconscious to the ground! Benten relaxes.   
"That was a little something Nassur taught me from his visit to 40   
Erandii! By the time you recover, I'll be long gone. I know you mean   
well, Shinobu, but, I'm sorry, I can't let you stop me!"  
  
Benten runs into the street, leaving the unconscious Shinobu   
behind.  
  
In the streets of the city, aliens are everywhere but the   
majority of people are either Onis or Seishins going about their   
business. No one pays much attention to Benten, although she is   
dressed a little out of fashion for the times. *Where do I find   
Nassur?* she hums to herself...then runs into something hard! Benten   
falls to the ground! "Idiot!" Benten screams at whom she ran into.   
"I ought to...!!"  
  
She realizes whom she just run into...a younger, beardless,   
Nassur! "Huh?!" she gasps as Nassur stands over her, offering his   
hand.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" the Vosian asks. "You took a nasty   
spill."  
  
Benten looks nervous as Nassur helps her to her feet.   
"I...I...I..." she stutters.  
  
"What a strange look," Nassur smiles. "Do you know me from   
somewhere?"  
  
"N-no...!!" Benten says...then hugs him! "I was so scared,   
Nassur!!!"  
  
"Do I know you?" Nassur pushes her away.  
  
"I'm Benten Shigaten of Fukunokami," Benten holds out her   
hand.  
  
"Nassur of Vos," Nassur shakes her hand. "You'd better watch   
where you're going. You could run into things a little less pleasant   
than me. I don't have time for autographs right now. I'm late for an   
appointment. See you!"  
  
Nassur walks away. Benten is too much in awe to stop him.   
After Nassur is gone, she realizes that she wrecked a glorious   
opportunity to carry out her mission. "***I'M AN IDIOT!!!!!!***" she   
screams as she bangs her head on a nearby wall! "***I AM!!!! I   
AM!!!! I AM!!!!***"  
  
Bystanders watch Benten in awe over what she is doing to   
herself...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the alleyway, Shinobu is still unconscious. A   
pair of Oni males, one short and fat, the other tall and thin, both   
middle-aged and dressed in what look like police uniforms, walk by.   
They see Shinobu. Disgusted looks appear on their faces. "Y'know,   
Com!" the fat one sighs. "What makes me really wanna puke?! Stoopid   
tourists who come ta our planet, get drunk and pass out inna street!"  
  
"I know whatcha mean, Vac!" the tall one agrees. "Ain't they   
got no civic pride?!"  
  
Both cops walk up to Shinobu, then tap her wake with the Oni   
version of a bully club. "Get up, you!" Vac growls. "Police!!"  
  
Shinobu opens her eyes, then looks strangely at the   
constables. "What's going on?!"  
  
"We'll ask da questions!" Com snaps. "Foist, who're ya 'n'   
where ya from?!"  
  
"I'm Shinobu Miyaki from Earth."  
  
"Earth?" Vac looks disdainfully at her. "Never hoid of da   
place! Lessee yer passport!"  
  
Shinobu searches her clothes for a passport...before she   
realizes she does not have one. "Wait a minute! I don't have a   
passport!!" the Terran looks nervous.  
  
Vac and Com sighs. "Oh, an illegal alien, eh?" Com   
threateningly growls. "Yer inna lotta trouble now, chickie!"  
  
"We're takin' ya in!" Vac declares as he and Com grab Shinobu   
by the arms, then start dragging her to the station.  
  
"No! You don't understand!" Shinobu protests. "I'm from the   
future!"  
  
"Save it for immigration!" Vac growls.  
  
Suddenly, she jumps the constables! A melee begins. In the   
heat of the battle, a couple of rugby players leap in. "***I'M* NOT   
*GOING TO JAIL...AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!***" Shinobu screams as she   
defeats them with ease!  
  
Seconds later, Shinobu rushes out of the alleyway and down the   
street. Vac and Com both look like they have fought a war...and lost!   
"Sheet!" Vac groans. "I don't wanna tell the Chief about dis one!"  
  
"Me, neither!" Com groans.  
  
Both pass out...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Benten's Story" Part 2 of 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario, L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorog@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fourth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "BENTEN'S STORY," while returning after a mission   
with Nassur, Benten accidentally allows their ship to be hit by   
space-debris. When the starship crashes, Benten survives and Nassur   
is believed killed. Distraught, the Fukunokami asks Lum for the use   
of her spacializer. When the Oni refuses, Benten makes both Lum and   
Ataru drunk, then takes the time-travelling device. Shinobu soon   
learns of what happened and gives pursuit. The two women wind up on   
Uru seventeen years before, when Nassur served as a personal bodyguard   
to Lum. After Benten ditches Shinobu, she heads off to intercept   
Nassur. Shinobu herself nearly gets arrested by the local   
constabulary...  
  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Onishuto, Nassur comes to a   
huge tiger-stripped oval starship which has landed in the middle of   
the alien country side. The Vosian walks to the door to see a sign   
declaring INVADER NO MIDORINOKAMINOKE-ONI (REDET): CAPTAIN, MRS, LUM.   
"This must be the place," Nassur rings the doorbell. It sounds like a   
beast from the Terrible Fields howling! "Interesting doorbell."  
  
He does not see Benten arriving near the Invader family's   
home. She hides behind some trees to observe. Finally, the door   
opens and a younger Captain Invader appears, smiling. "Hello, you   
must be Nassur-san," he extends his hand in friendship with a smile.   
"I'm Captain Invader. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Likewise," Nassur shakes Invader's hand.  
  
"Come in! Come in!!" the large Oni nearly drags Nassur into   
the house by his arm.  
  
Inside the Invader home, little is different from the present   
day, except nothing is as grandly designed as we know it. Mrs Invader   
flies in, then lands beside her husband. She looks almost like Lum   
save for her shorter hair. "This is my wife," Invader waves to her.  
  
She gives a greeting in Oni, holding out her hand in   
friendship. "Pleased to meet both of you," Nassur replies. "Sorry,   
I'm late, but I got delayed at the spaceport."  
  
"That's okay," Invader scratches the back of his head. "We   
knew you'd show up eventually. Let's go up to my office and talk   
about what we want you to do."  
  
As the three stroll up to the next floor, Nassur looks about,   
impressed at how the Onis live. "You've got a nice place here."  
  
"Rank does have its privileges," Invader nods. "We've heard a   
lot about you and your wife Cinba. Is she coming later?"  
  
"Maybe," Nassur nods. "She'll be filling in for me on a   
couple of our other jobs. With fame comes work!"  
  
"Well, after that incident with the President of the Tribal   
Council, no wonder you get work!" the large Oni laughs.  
  
"Don't mention that!" Nassur groans. "Both Cinba and I are   
still healing from that little incident."  
  
"I don't recall saving the President from assassination by a   
sicko being little!" Invader chuckles. As they pass a window, all   
three fail to notice Benten peeking in after climbing the outside of   
the house!  
  
Invader's office is now a nursery. In the crib is an Oni baby   
girl wearing a tiger-stripped jumpsuit playing with some stuffed toys.   
The child is obviously Lum. Although she looks barely six months old,   
she possesses the angelic looks she will have when she reaches teenage   
years. Mrs Invader takes Lum out of the crib, then places her on her   
lap as she sits on a nearby chair. Invader and Nassur sit nearby.   
"See our treasure?" Invader beams. "Our first child. Her name is   
Lum!"  
  
"Such a cute child," the Vosian nods. "So, what's the story?"  
  
"Well, we've heard rumours that someone's trying to kidnap our   
daughter."  
  
"That's terrible," Nassur gasps. "Who would want to kidnap   
your baby?"  
  
"According to our intelligence, the Ipraedies!" the large Oni   
intones.  
  
"The Ipraedies?" Nassur looks shocked. "That planet of   
barbarians?! They're almost as bad as the Seifukusu! What do they   
want with your daughter?!"  
  
"It's not my daughter they're after...it's me," Invader points   
at himself. "I've just been named the first captain of the new   
Kashin-class battle wagon cruiser for the Urusian Defense Force."  
  
"I've heard of that," Nassur nods. "According to rumour,   
they're supposed to be better armed and stronger than any warbirds in   
the Ipraedies fleet."  
  
"That's true," Invader sighs. "All the more reason to get   
their specs to find any weaknesses in the design to exploit."  
  
"I see," the Vosian muses. "Kidnap your daughter and they   
have you in their hands. It's an old story."  
  
"Then you'll protect our daughter?" the large Oni looks   
anxious.  
  
"I gave my word, didn't I?" Nassur smiles.  
  
Invader smiles. "Thanks, Nassur-san! I know you'll do a good   
job."  
  
"I'll do my best!"  
  
Mrs Invader then offers Lum to Nassur, speaking in Oni.   
"Sure, I'd love to hold her, ma'am!" Nassur smiles, grabbing Lum away   
greedily from her mother.  
  
Lum looks at Nassur with big green eyes, happily giggling.   
"I've a son that's your age, too," the Vosian smiles. "Maybe he'll   
become your husband some day."  
  
Unnoticed by anyone, Benten looks in from a window. *Looks   
like everything is unfolding as it should so far*, she sighs. *I'll   
try to get in contact with him later.*  
  
Nassur lifts Lum gently in the air. "Upsy-daisy!"  
  
Lum giggles. "You'll stay in the guest room," Invader watches   
Nassur play. "My house is yours."  
  
"Thanks," Nassur nods. "I hope I won't get in the way too   
much!"  
  
Suddenly, Lum points to the window Benten is staring into.   
Nassur's eyes flash green. The Invaders notice. "What is it?" the   
large Oni gasps.  
  
"There's someone at the window!" the Vosian quietly intones.  
  
Benten notices she has been discovered. She panics. *Shit!!!   
I'm in for it now!!! What do I do?!!*  
  
Mrs Invader takes ahold of Lum while Invader and Nassur rush   
to the window, opening it slowly. "***WHO'S OUT HERE?!?!?!***" the   
two men scream, then look down...to find no one.  
  
"Funny," Nassur scratches his forehead. "I could've sworn I   
sensed somebody out here!"  
  
"Maybe it was a bird," Invader hums.  
  
Mrs Invader joins them in looking out the window and down at   
the ground. Only Lum is looking in the air where she sees Benten   
hanging above them on an antenna, pleading silently not to lose her   
grip. *Please don't look up!*  
  
"I guess I must've imagined it," Nassur sighs as they close   
the window.  
  
Benten relaxes. "Phew!!"  
  
Unfortunately, relaxing weakens her grip on the antenna enough   
for Benten to fall! The Fukunokami screams all the way down...until a   
dumpster breaks her fall. "Damn it!" Benten swears as she tries to   
pick herself up.  
  
Her screams alert both Nassur and the Invaders to return to   
the window. "Hello down there!" Nassur yells.  
  
Benten huddles further inside the garbage, hoping that she was   
not seen. *Now, what do I do?!* she gulps. *They know someone's   
around!!* An idea then appears on her face. *I got it!!*  
  
Benten begins to meow like a cat loudly enough for Nassur and   
the Invaders to hear. "A cat?" Invader wonders. "It must've been   
after the food scraps in the garbage."  
  
"Why don't you using composting instead?" Nassur looks over.  
  
Nassur and the Invader close the window to return to their   
meeting. Benten climbs out of the dumpster, very relieved. "This   
isn't going to be as easy as I thought!" the Fukunokami sighs. "I'll   
wait until night falls."  
  
* * *  
  
In Onishuto, Shinobu hunts for any sign of Nassur or Benten.   
"I don't see Benten or Nassur-kun anywhere," she looks tired...then   
her stomach growls. "Ugh! I'm getting hungry, too! I hope there's   
something around here I can eat!"  
  
Shinobu then notices she has blundered into the restaurant and   
market centre of Uru's capital city. As well as Oni and Seishin foods   
and restaurants, there are plenty of alien ones. Most of the food   
looks disgusting to Shinobu as she moves from stall to stall.   
Finally, she comes across a stall filled with what looks like some   
sort of lobster. It is staffed by a couple of aliens who look like   
giant bats. *These look like I can actually eat them!* the Terran   
smiles.  
  
"May help?" one of the aliens asks Shinobu in a   
heavily-accented voice.  
  
"What are these?" Shinobu points.  
  
"These be scubi," the alien smiles. "Delicious, no? You want   
free sample, yes?"  
  
"If it's okay," Shinobu nods.  
  
"Is okay," the alien smiles.  
  
Shinobu takes one of the scubi and prepares to eat it.   
Unfortunately, it moves. Further, it is quite warm to her touch.   
"Hey!" the Terran gasps. "They're still alive!"  
  
"Of course," the alien nods, amused. "Scubi taste better   
eaten alive."  
  
Shinobu's face turns green. "I'm ready to do a Bush-san," she   
returns the scubi. "Sorry, I preferred dead food."  
  
She runs away. "Funny alien," the alien shrugs before   
returning to promoting his wares.  
  
Shinobu stops nearby, still sick. *I think I lost my   
appetite!!* she gasps...before noticing a sign proclaiming HUMANOIDS   
SERVED HERE. "Oh good," the Terran sighs. "At least, there will be   
something normal to eat in here...I hope!"  
  
Shinobu enters the restaurant. Inside, the establishment   
looks like any restaurant on Earth except all the staff and patrons   
are indescribably alien. There is a sign on the cashier proclaiming   
ALL HUMANOIDS MUST INFORM NEXT OF KIN BEFORE SERVICE. "What a weird   
place," Shinobu hums.  
  
An alien maitre d' arrives. Shinobu notices it looks like a   
cross between Godzilla and the Alien from "Alien" dressed in a red   
tuxedo. "May I 'elp you?" it asks with a quasi-French accent,   
toothily smiling.  
  
"Y-yes," Shinobu looks nervous. "I saw your sign outside   
saying you serve humanoids. Is that true?"  
  
"But of course," the maitre d' nods. "At Chez Hubert, we   
serve any 'umanoids dat walk drough dat door!"  
  
"Thanks," Shinobu relaxes...before she notices the maitre d'   
looking at her as if she was a piece of meat.  
  
"You are a little skinny to be served immediately," the maitre   
d' hums. "We'll 'ave to fatten you up a lot before we can serve you."  
  
Shinobu faints! "What do you mean by that?!!"  
  
"Madame," the maitre d' takes hold of Shinobu, pushing her   
towards the kitchen. "Chez Hubert serves 'umanoids AS food!"  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" Shinobu yells. A skull bounces of the top   
of her head!  
  
"C'mon," the maitre d' orders. "Let's get you properly   
fattened and seasoned!"  
  
The maitre d' opens the door, then tries to push Shinobu in.   
Fortunately, she grabs the door frame with her arms and legs, then   
uses her strength to keep from getting pushed in. "But, I came to   
eat, not be eaten!!!"  
  
"Sorry," the maitre d' groans as he tries to push Shinobu in.   
"Dose are da rules!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!!" the Terran looks mad.  
  
Suddenly, the whole restaurant shakes from the impact of   
Shinobu's fists on the maitre d's body! All the patrons look   
surprised when it is the maitre d' which rockets into orbit instead of   
Shinobu! "What an aggressive meal she'd make...!!!" the maitre d'   
says as it approaches escape velocity!  
  
Shinobu runs out of the restaurant...  
  
* * *  
  
Night falls. The Invaders have gone to bed. However, Nassur   
is still awake, playing with the baby Lum well after bedtime.   
"Upsy-daisy!" the Vosian carefully lifts her into the air.  
  
Lum giggles happily as Nassur repeats the gesture over and   
over again until a video-telephone rings. "Oops!" Nassur stops   
playing with his future student. "Phone's ringing."  
  
Nassur answers the phone. On the viewscreen, there is a   
beautiful young Vosian woman with long blonde hair. She wears a   
red-and-black uniform similar in style to Nassur's. "Natsu-chan!" she   
smiles. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Great, Ci-chan!" Nassur smiles as he presents Lum. "I'm this   
little one's protector. How about you?"  
  
"It's been a long day," Cinba sighs. "I got Tupa in a Gomiana   
bar. He was not easy to arrest, I tell you. Nic-Nic of Dosa gave   
himself up to the local authorities, so that contract is cancelled.   
I'm off to Zeiwan to look for Dirudo."  
  
"In other words, normal goings-on," Nassur sighs.  
  
"I wish I could be with you on your assignment," Cinba sighs.   
"Aki-chan would love to have a playmate!"  
  
"That's if you can't get the computer away from him," Nassur   
chuckles. "Who would've thought that fickle, shameless computer of   
ours would fall in love with our kid?"  
  
"Them's the breaks," Cinba shrugs. "But at least she's been   
leaving the Eternal Voyager's computer and other systems alone for a   
while. Perhaps the Voyager will finally head out to locate the Chosen   
One."  
  
Both Vosians laugh. "Well, I'd better go, Natsu-chan," Cinba   
moves to end the call. "God bless!"  
  
"God bless!" Nassur replies before ending contact. He then   
looks at Lum. "That's my wife, Lum-chan," he smiles. "She'd make a   
good mother-in-law for you someday." Nassur then notices the clock on   
the wall and how late the hour is. "Oops!" he looks shocked. "It's   
well past your bedtime. Time for bed!"  
  
Nassur gently places the baby Oni into her crib, then covers   
her with her blankets. "Now, you go to sleep, Lum-chan," Nassur   
kisses Lum on the cheek. "Even future hunters need to rest sometime.   
Pleasant dreams."  
  
Lum closes her eyes immediately. Nassur quietly sneaks out of   
the room and turns off the light. *Nice kid.*  
  
But as soon as Nassur closes the door behind him, Lum wakes   
up, then sits up. She holds her hands in a praying position, watching   
as tiny sparks of electricity flash between her pudgy hands.   
"Hunter," she quietly hums.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, outside the house, Benten notices the last of the   
lights going out as she hides in the nearby trees. "They're asleep   
finally," the Fukunokami pulls out a letter. "I'll sneak in and give   
Nassur this letter explaining everything. That'll be enough...I   
hope."  
  
As Benten climbs down the tree, Shinobu wanders around,   
aimlessly lost. "At least I managed to find something to eat," she   
sighs to herself, remembering finding a McDonald's. "But, I still   
haven't found hide nor hair of Nassur-kun or Benten!"  
  
Unfortunately, Benten finds Shinobu...by falling right on top   
of her! "Oops!!" Benten exclaims as she realizes whom she has fallen   
on. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Stopping you from changing history!" Shinobu pushes Benten   
off her.  
  
"Idiot!" Benten prepares to fight. "I won't let you ruin   
everything!"  
  
The Terran is not the least bit pleased. "I've been nerve   
pinched, nearly forced into cannabalism, nearly eaten myself,   
arrested, harassed and almost forced to join some perverted missionary   
group...but I'm still determined to bring you back to our time!!!"  
  
"Don't tell me about hard times!!" Benten snaps. "You'll have   
to fight me if you want to take me back before my mission is over!!!"  
  
"No problem!" Shinobu takes a ready position.  
  
"It's a duel!!!" a Yamada exclaims as it whacks another Yamada   
over the head with a sledgehammer!  
  
Shinobu and Benten size each other up mentally as the cool   
night wind blows past them. Then they yell and attack each other.   
Shinobu tries to punch the Fukunokami, but she ducks in time. Benten   
counters with a karate kick towards Shinobu's face. Shinobu blocks it   
with her arm. The two lock arms, testing their strength like a pair   
of pro wrestlers. "Why are you doing this?!!" Benten strains. "I   
thought you hated Lum!!"  
  
"I'm not doing this for Lum, you know!!" Shinobu strains.  
  
"Moroboshi, then?!"  
  
"Why should I work for that traitor?! I'm doing this for   
someone else!"  
  
Before Benten can continue, a spotlight shines upon them.   
Both girls stop their feud to look up. "Halt, Intruders!!!" Invader's   
voice is heard.  
  
In the light, Invader and Nassur step out. Nassur has his gun   
out while Invader, dressed in his nightclothes, grabs both Shinobu and   
Benten and slams them into a bearhug. "You are both trespassing on   
private property," the Vosian declares. "State your business before   
we call the police!"  
  
Benten and Shinobu look nervous. "What do we do?" the latter   
whispers. "They won't believe the truth."  
  
"Leave it to me," the Fukunokami whispers back. She then   
wails at Nassur. "It's horrible!!! Just horrible!!"  
  
Invader, Nassur and Shinobu look confused by Benten's sudden   
change in mood. "What's so horrible?!" the Vosian asks.  
  
"Shinobu-chan and I are members of your fan club!" Benten   
tries to play a cute-girl act.  
  
"We are?" Shinobu hums.  
  
Benten kicks her painfully in the knee! "We are! We are!"   
the Terran rapidly nods.  
  
"When we heard you were going to be staying..." Benten   
continues, "...we started discussing who was going to get your   
autograph first!"  
  
"It looked more like an out-of-your-minds brawl," Invader   
sighs. "These girls legitimate, Nassur-san?"  
  
"Well," Nassur lowers his gun. "I recognize one of them.   
Your name's Benten, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Benten smiles nervously. "That's right. I'm Benten   
Shigaten of Fukunokami. I'm your biggest fan!"  
  
Shinobu elbows Benten painfully in the side. "I'm his biggest   
fan!!!" the Terran growls.  
  
Invader looks at Nassur again, more angrier than ever. "You   
know these airheads?!"  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid," Nassur sighs, wondering what to   
do. "I only met Benten earlier today. But I don't think these girls   
are dangerous, so let them go."  
  
"Sure, Nassur," Invader releases them. The two girls fall to   
the ground!  
  
"Couldn't you have been a little gentler?" Shinobu rubs her   
sore bottom.  
  
"Since you only want autographs," Nassur looks stern. "I'll   
do it as long as you don't tell anyone else that I'm here."  
  
"Of course," Benten jumps into Nassur's arms and kisses him on   
the lips...and at the same time, shoving the letter into his pocket.  
  
"Mum's the word," Shinobu nods, seeing what the Fukunokami has   
done.  
  
"I don't know," Invader muses. "These girls look to be   
nothing but trouble."  
  
As the four walk to the house, on a hill close by, a   
evergreen-skinned, foppish, middle-aged man with strawberry-blonde   
hair watches them using infra-red binoculars. He is dressed in a   
white-and-purple outfit which looks as if it came from an   
eighteenth-century European court. "So..." he hums, his voice   
affected by a curious lisp, "...the Invadews' have hiwed the infamous   
Nassuw. Thewe couwd be a medaw for his death fwom the Empewow himsewf   
in this!"  
  
This is Jaja, a citizen of the Asan'on sect of the planet   
Ipraedos. Despite appearances, he is the most twisted of all of the   
Ipraedies' assassins. With sixty missions to his credit, Jaja could   
easily give lessons on cruelty and amoral behaviour. The worse part   
is that he keeps complete records of his killings like a collector   
with his sports cards or comics!  
  
* * *  
  
Later, inside the den of Invader home, Nassur, Benten and   
Shinobu sit together at a table. "I'm going back to bed!" Invader   
sighs. "Make sure your fans are out of here before you turn in,   
Nassur."  
  
"No problem," Nassur replies.  
  
He takes a couple of small pieces of paper and begins to sign   
his name to them with a pen. "So, I have a fan club now?" he hums.   
"I didn't know I was so popular."  
  
"You'd be surprised by how popular you'll be...I mean...are,"   
Benten accidentally slips.  
  
Nassur looks at her. "That's quite a replica of my kill-belt   
you're wearing, Benten," the Vosian leans up. "But you've exaggerated   
the knots a little. I've only completed one hundred and sixty-three   
missions so far. Yours has nearly five hundred."  
  
"Well," the Fukunokami looks nervous. "Someday you'll have   
that many."  
  
The Vosian looks closer. "It must have cost a lot to get the   
imitation chichi bear leather for the belt," he adds. "I see you   
remembered to paint my first mission knot red."  
  
"Let's just say I pay attention to detail," Benten smiles.  
  
Shinobu looks jealous. "How come your first knot is red?" she   
quickly shoves Benten aside.  
  
"I thought everyone knew about that mission by now," Nassur   
laughs. "Or at least the exaggerations around it. It's in honour of   
the time I liberated Home Base eight years ago from a small group of   
slavers and cutthroats under the control of the most infamous pirate   
in history, Gegranko. There was fifty of them against myself and   
Cinba."  
  
"I heard it was a thousand," Benten points up.  
  
"Nope," Nassur shakes his head. "It was only fifty. But,   
exaggeration like that is good for one thing. It brings the business   
in." He then finishes the autographs, then hands them to Benten and   
Shinobu. "Here you are," Nassur smiles.  
  
"Thanks," Shinobu takes the autograph, then politely bows.  
  
Benten takes her autograph. Tears well in her eyes. "Is   
something wrong?" Nassur reaches over.  
  
"It's nothing," Benten shakes her head. "Thanks, Nassur.   
Let's go, Shinobu."  
  
Benten grabs Shinobu by the arm and drags her away. "Wait!"   
Shinobu protests.  
  
"We're going!" Benten snarls before waving goodbye to Nassur.   
"See you!"  
  
"Right," Nassur waves back, suspicion on his face.  
  
Seconds later, Benten and Shinobu have left the grounds.   
"Well, let's go back to our time, Shinobu," Benten says.  
  
Shinobu stops immediately. Benten continues walking a couple   
of steps before she notices. "Now, what?!!" she turns to look back.  
  
"I saw you slip that letter into Nassur's pocket!" the Terran   
points at her.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Benten nervously giggles.  
  
Shinobu transforms into a huge scary monster ready to kill the   
tiny Benten! "***DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!!!! IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR   
FACE!!!!!!***"  
  
"Okay! Okay!!" Benten waves her companion off. "I did it!   
But what are you going to do about it?!"  
  
Shinobu returns to normal. "I don't know," she weakly sighs.  
  
Benten faints! "But, I'll think of something!" Shinobu adds.  
  
The Terran begins to stomp back towards the Invaders' home.   
Benten rushes after her. "Wait, Shinobu!!"  
  
Before Benten and Shinobu can go any farther, a small   
grenade-like bomb flies out of nowhere to land between them, exploding   
in a bright light! "What the...?" Benten yells...then finds moving   
impossible!  
  
"Can't...moooovvvveeee...." Shinobu's voice slurrs.  
  
In seconds, the two teenaged girls are no more than living   
statues. Out of the bush, Jaja walks up to them. "So, my pwetties,"   
he devilishly lisps. "You'we fwiends of Nassuw, eh? Finding it hawd   
to move? I used a pawawysis gwenade to stop youw bwain impuwses fwom   
going to youw muscwes!"  
  
Benten tries to move, but her body does not respond to her   
brain. "I'm Jaja, an Ipwaedies assassin," the Ipraedies boasts. "I'm   
going to kidnap that baby Nassuw is pwotecting and howd her fow   
wansom. The Empewow wants the pwans fow the Kashin-cwass battwe   
wagons so we can study them and weawn how to beat them. Isn't that   
gweat?"  
  
Jaja puts his hands on both girls' shoulders. "Now you two   
awe going to hewp me get wid of that pesky Vosian once and fow aww."  
  
With the ease of someone picking up a pair of mannequins, Jaja   
picks both girls up and carries them to a nearby black vehicle. "My,"   
the assassin comments. "You'we both heavy. You giwws shouwd do mowe   
than go aftew autogwaphs."  
  
After shoving them into the trunk, Jaja hopes into the drives   
seat and flies off into the night!  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, as the beasts of the Terrible Fields wake up   
and roar at the rising sun, the Invaders, Lum and Nassur awaken for   
breakfast. The three Onis look well-rested, while the Vosian looks   
like he got little sleep last night. "Morning, all," Nassur yawns as   
he gets the Oni equalivant of rice and toast with juice before joining   
them at the family table.  
  
"Morning, Nassur," Invader smiles. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Well," Nassur eats. "It would've been better if those two   
autograph hounds didn't come to visit. What a strange pair they   
were."  
  
"I only hope this won't be a common occurrence," the large Oni   
sighs.  
  
"That makes two of us!" Nassur agrees. "But those girls   
somehow look familiar. As if I know them from somewhere."  
  
"All aliens look alike to me," Invader sips his tea.  
  
Unfortunately, the domestic tranquility is shattered by a   
brick being thrown through the dining room window, landing in the   
middle of the table! "What the...?!" Invader yells, ready to fight.  
  
Mrs Invader shields Lum from the flying glass. Nassur looks   
at the brick, then sees a note tied to it. "What's this?" the Vosian   
sees that the note is addressed to him. Taking the note off the   
brick, he opens it and reads. "Dear Nassur, I've got your pretty   
followers. If you value their lives, deliver yourself and the baby   
Oni to the sewer treatment plant nearby. Come alone! You have until   
midday to do what I ask or your friends will die in painful ecstacy.   
Jaja of Ipraedos."  
  
The Vosian crushes the note. "This is bad! I don't know   
those two girls, but Jaja's put them in danger! And knowing how   
twisted I've heard he is, he could do anything horrible to them!"  
  
"What do we do?" Invader looks concerned. "I can't just give   
my daughter to that monster!"  
  
"I'm afraid we must," Nassur sighs. "But if I do it   
correctly, everything should be all right. I've got a plan."  
  
"I hope so," Invader sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
The sewer control plant is somewhere in the middle of the   
Terrible Fields. Completely automated, the only people present are in   
the lowest level of the plant. Near the outtake area, Benten and   
Shinobu sit on the cement floor, tied back-to-back with rope. As you   
might expect, neither are very happy about current events.   
Unfortunately for anyone nearby, the paralysis grenade's effects have   
worn off. "We're in trouble now!!!" Shinobu growls. "And it's your   
fault!!!"  
  
"My fault?!!" Benten snaps. "It's no wonder Moroboshi dropped   
you like a hot potato, the way you accuse people like that!!! If you   
didn't interfere...!!!"  
  
"Wadies, wadies..." Jaja arrives from an access chamber.   
"That's not the way for prisonews to behave!"  
  
Benten and Shinobu look angrily at Jaja. "Go stick your head   
in a toilet, Ipraedies!" the former growls.  
  
"Why," Jaja looks ready to cry, "...I'm simply insuwted by   
youw wack of mannews!"  
  
He then slaps Benten across the face! "Since when are   
Ipraedies concerned with manners?!" the Fukunokami's cheeks turn red.  
  
"M'deaw," Jaja laughs, "...the Ipwaedies wote the book on   
mannews!"  
  
"Just like they wrote books on torture and cruelty!" Benten   
snarls.  
  
"Oh, you pain me," the assassin begins to be dramatic. "I'm   
not just any owd assassin! I'm an awtiste! I must show you my   
powtfowio!"  
  
He extracts a small video display terminal, then presses a   
button. Immediately on the screen, photos of horribly mangled bodies   
appear. Benten steels herself. Shinobu looks ready to vomit. "See?"   
Jaja gloats. "Each one is a mastewpiece!"  
  
"You're sick!" Shinobu turns pale. "You know that?!"  
  
"Sick?" Jaja looks surprised. "I've been cawwed neuwotic,   
psychotic, even a homicidaw maniac. But never sick! You insuwt me,   
Tewwan!"  
  
"You know where I'm from?" she gasps.  
  
"Of course," Jaja snorts. "Eawth's sowaw system is between my   
Empire's and Uwu's infwuence. They say it couwd be the next majow   
fwashpoint in the next few yeaws. But, you must be punished for youw   
insuwt, Tewwan!"  
  
Jaja pulls out a long, thin, white object about the size of a   
vibrator. He touches a stud on the bottom. The object begins to glow   
pink. "This is a shockew!" he coldly intones. "It sends ewectwicaw   
shocks through a being's newvous system. And it weaves behind the   
most beautifuw scaws."  
  
Jaja moves the shocker towards Shinobu's face. She tries to   
pull back, but cannot. "Leave her alone!" Benten demands. "If you're   
gonna torture someone, do me! Leave her out of it!"  
  
The Ipraedies looks cruelly at the Fukunokami. "Towtuwing you   
won't be fun!" his voice turns to ice. "I've nevew towtuwed a Tewwan   
befowe. I wondew how beautifuwwy they scweam!"  
  
Jaja moves the shocker even closer to the Terran's face.   
Shinobu sweats nervously. Suddenly, a stone hits Jaja's hand,   
knocking the shocker away! Shinobu looks relieved. "Who did that?"   
the Ipraedies demands.  
  
"I did," a familiar voice calls out.  
  
Jaja turns as out of the shadows, Nassur steps out, carrying   
Lum wrapped in a tiger-stripped blanket. "Nassur-kun!" Shinobu looks   
relieved.  
  
"Ah, Nassuw," Jaja smiles, seeing that Nassur has arrived with   
the baby. "I knew you won't disappoint me!"  
  
"I brought Lum with me," the Vosian walks up. "Now let those   
two girls go."  
  
The Ipraedies devilishly grins at the baby's presence. Lum   
bursts out crying when she sees the assassin's face as if she could   
somehow sense his cruelty. Ignoring the cries, Jaja takes Lum from   
Nassur's arms, placing her beside Benten and Shinobu. "My job is   
done," he declares. "I'w get a medaw for suwe!"  
  
"You know, Jaja," the Vosian sighs, "...you're shooting   
yourself in the foot doing this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jaja looks surprised.  
  
"Instead of asking for the baby, you could've asked for the   
plans for the 'Kashin,'" Nassur smiles. "But I guess what I've heard   
about you is true."  
  
"What have you heawd about me?!"  
  
"That Jaja's lost his edge!"  
  
"Wost my edge?!!" the Ipraedies gasps. "No way!! I'm as   
effective as evew befowe!!"  
  
"Not according to my information," the Vosian hums. "I heard   
a rumour that Emperor Schwartz himself wants to get rid of you."  
  
"Oh, he does, does he?!!" Jaja growls, angrier than before.   
"Who towd you that wie?!"  
  
"It's no lie," Nassur snorts. "You're on the outs with the   
Assassins Guild."  
  
"Then, to get back to theiw good gwaces," Jaja smiles,   
"...means youw death!"  
  
Jaja jumps Nassur! A wrestling match begins. In the first   
few minutes, the two are even, but a head-butt from Jaja to Nassur's   
forehead gives the assassin the chance. Jaja manages to get the   
Vosian to his knees. "Oh, no!" Benten looks horrified. "If Nassur   
loses, history will be changed!!"  
  
"What can we do?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
The Ipraedies belts the Vosian in the jaw! "Who's past it   
now, Vosian?" Jaja bolts to his feet, eyes ablaze with triumph.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Nassur stands up!  
  
Jaja looks in awe over how the Vosian simply shrugs off what   
he did to him, visually uninjured. "Impossibwe," the Ipraedies   
hoarsely gasps.  
  
"My turn!" Nassur clobbers Jaja with such a hard punch, the   
assassin goes flying into the opposite wall! Jaja leaves a noticeable   
dent before sliding down to the floor.  
  
"B-beaten...!" Jaja moans before losing consciousness.  
  
"He did it!!!" Shinobu yips in delight.  
  
"It's not over yet!!!" Nassur yells, covering Lum.  
  
Jaja's body suddenly explodes into nothingness! "Gods!!!"   
Shinobu gasps. "He exploded!!!"  
  
Nassur stands up, waving the smouldering ashes away. "The   
Ipraedies Assassins Guild have no stomache for losers, I'm afraid," he   
moves to free the two girls. "I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
Once free, Benten and Shinobu quickly hug their idol. "Thanks   
for saving us!!!"  
  
"You're fans of mine!" Nassur blushes...then blurts out,   
"Could you explain this, Benten?!" he flashes the letter Benten shoved   
secretly into his pocket.  
  
The girls look nervous. "I think I hear my mother calling   
me!" Benten starts to push Shinobu to the door. "Bye!!"  
  
"Hold it, you two!" Nassur growls, causing both Benten and   
Shinobu to bolt to attention. "You're time travellers, aren't you?!"  
  
The two face him. "Well," Benten begins, "...we're friends of   
yours in the future...but you died while saving me. I only wanted to   
return the favour!"  
  
"Don't you know that's dangerous?!" Nassur rips up the letter.   
"You can't change what must be!"  
  
"But," the Fukunokami sobs, "...it's to save your life."  
  
"If I'm fated to die in your time, so be it!" the Vosian   
sighs. "That's the will of the gods! I'm sorry for your loss, but   
you can't change what must be!"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Shinobu looks   
sympathetic. "Let's go back to our own time!"  
  
Benten looks at Nassur, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for   
causing this trouble," she sniffs. "When we finally meet each other   
in the future, I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
"Perhaps, I will," Nassur sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
In the present, Benten and Shinobu return to the construction   
site where their journey began. Shinobu looks relieved that she has   
made it back alive. Benten looks as if she has had her heart cut out.   
"I could try again," the Fukunokami sobs, removing the spacializer   
from the pipe. "But what's the use? History can't be changed. Now,   
I've not only shamed myself but broken up a long friendship with Lum!"  
  
"Benten..." Shinobu reaches over.  
  
"If you want to see the fireworks," Benten sighs. "You're   
welcome to come along."  
  
"I'll go," the Terran nods, "...but to support your side. You   
did what you thought in your heart was right."  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, the two arrive at the Moroboshi home. All is   
quiet. "Do you think they're recovered enough from the stuff you gave   
them?" Shinobu looks over.  
  
"Who knows?" Benten sighs, as depressed as ever.  
  
When they both reach the front door, it opens and a   
happy-looking Lum stands there, a little worse for wear but sober.   
"Oh, you're both back!" she smiles. "We've been waiting for you!   
Come in!"  
  
Benten and Shinobu look at each other. "Doesn't she seem to   
be a little too happy for what I did to her?" the former asks.  
  
"Maybe she's on Prozac?" the latter muses.  
  
The two follow Lum into the living room. Ataru is nursing a   
massive hangover from the Fukunokami super-vodka. "Oh, Moroboshi,"   
Benten looks surprised. "You're recovered. Sorry about that!"  
  
"Don't yell so loud!" Ataru yells. "My head's ready to split   
from the hangover I got. Next time you try that, I'll make sure you   
never come back to this planet again!" He turns away, grumbling   
"Bloody chain-bitch...always causing trouble...!" as he staggers away.  
  
Benten and Shinobu looks shocked. "Shit, he's been sniping at   
everyone these days, isn't he?!" the former sighs.  
  
"I remember the time he threatened to ask Elle to execute   
Mendou-san, the guards and I when we were prisoners!" the latter   
moans.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Darling'll recover in a few minutes," Lum   
sighs. "Yohimbine takes a while to work."  
  
Benten looks surprised. "Yohimbine?" she looks at the Oni.   
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
"From me," a familiar voice declares.  
  
Benten and Shinobu turn...to see Nassur standing there, alive   
and well. "N-Nassur?" Benten stutters. "Y-you're a-a-a...!"  
  
"Alive?" the Vosian smiles. "Of course, I am...thanks to your   
early warning seventeen years ago."  
  
The time-travellers faint! "But I thought you tore it up!"   
the Fukunokami cries out.  
  
"I did," he nods. "But I read it before I tore it up. If I   
remember correctly, that's how I found out you were time travellers."  
  
"But what about changing history?" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"To be honest, Shinobu," Nassur sighs, "...history changed   
when you two appeared in the past."  
  
"I see," the Terran looks down.  
  
"Nassur-chan came after you two left," Lum smiles. "They just   
found him yesterday."  
  
"How did you survive?" Benten looks over.  
  
"I always keep an ejection seat on the bridge as emergency   
equipment," Nassur smiles, putting his arm around her. "But I've got   
one question to ask you."  
  
"Oh?!" Benten looks curious. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I have my kill-belt back?" the Vosian points to the   
knitted belt wrapped around her. "I feel naked without it!"  
  
Benten playfully punches Nassur in the arm. Everyone laughs   
expect Ataru, who is still hung over. "From now on..." the class   
president groans, a touch of a snarl in his voice, "...I'm a   
tea-totaller...even if I have to drive every jerk outta my life to do   
it, too!!"  
  
The three girls look slightly scared. "What's biting him?!"   
Benten whispers to Lum.  
  
"I don't know!" Lum shrugs.  
  
"I guess we'll find out next story," Nassur sighs...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: They say it is always calm before a storm. If what is   
about to happen to Lum and Ataru is "calm," then the "storm" is   
guaranteed be the most traumatic event Tomobiki has undergone to date!   
As Nassur obtains Lum's help to teach his latest student, the gang   
from Tomobiki High School...especially Ataru...will learn the true   
meaning of innocence lost...in more ways than one! Return very soon   
for the fifth story of "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," "Enter   
Space-Hybrid Hazel!"  
**** **** ****  



	5. Enter Space-Hybrid Hazel (by Mike Smith)...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Enter Space-Hybrid Hazel" Part 1  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, #R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
written by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This is the last of our first group of stories. Collectively,  
Alternate Lum-san," "Return of Memory," "Incredible Shrunken Lum,"   
"Benten's Story" and "ESHH" are addressed as "Urusei Yatsura - The   
Senior Year: The Adventure Continues."  
  
2) This is the story which expands more on the Ipraedies, who   
were introduced in "Benten's Story." Further details about the race,   
beyond what is introduced here, will come in future stories.  
  
3) This is also the story where the lives of the characters,   
ESPECIALLY one of the two stars, begin to undergo some serious   
changes. To further elaborate would spoil the following stories of   
the series. However, as I would say it if a preview of the next five   
stories could be made..."From This Point On...NOTHING Is The Same!"  
  
4) "Ti-chan" is the Vosian euphonism which a parent uses to   
address a child.  
  
5) "Azhis'f" is a term identifying a specific type of Vosian   
hybrid, one who has in addition only Yehisrite blood. Since the   
Yehisrites will not be introduced for a while, do not be concerned.   
It will be explained in the future.  
  
6) "Asan'on" and "Dowe'on" are the two main socio-cultural groups   
which compose Ipraedies society. While we do not elaborate much about   
them and their aims in this story, such will become relevant in future   
stories. We'll let you guess who belongs to what group, how they   
symbolize themselves and what their basic social aims are like.  
  
7) Information about the Yehisrites, as mentioned above, will be   
presented in much greater detail in future stories, especially the   
Cademus massacre. "Laqu'r" is the name of the sixteen crown princes   
who rule one part of the Yehisrite domain, known officially as the   
Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril. The Lord Protector is Yehisril's   
head-of-state. The Imperial Corps of Executioners are Yehisril's   
chief law enforcement branch, roughly possessing the same stature as   
the RCMP in Canada and the FBI in the United States.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A rainy day at Tomobiki High School...  
  
The students of Class 3-4 are bored. They are bored because   
Mark Onsen drones on some dull topic. They are bored because after   
the events in "Benten's Story," nothing even remotely exciting has   
occurred. Even Lum's zapping of Ataru for his chasing girls did   
nothing but produce yawns. Everyone and everything seems as dull as   
the cloudy weather.  
  
After school, Lum returns to her starship to change into her   
tiger-striped bikini. "That Darling," she grumbles. "He's such an   
idiot!"  
  
"So, what else is new?" Ten-chan sighs. *How boring!*  
  
As she puts her uniform away, she hears the beep of her   
communications panel. "Who's calling?" she flies to the panel.  
  
Appearing on the main screen is Nassur. Looking well since   
his last adventure, the Vosian seems pleased. "Hello, Lum-chan. How   
are you?"  
  
"Oh, Nassur-chan," the Oni looks surprised. "I haven't heard   
from you and Benten in weeks! What's up?"  
  
"Well," Nassur scratches the back of his head, "...I'm on   
Fukunokami to oversee the construction of the 'Renegade'-C. Benten's   
personally supervising."  
  
Lum gets a vision of Benten's version of "personal   
overseeing"...chasing workers with a bullwhip and being the boss from   
Hell! "So why are you calling?" the Oni asks.  
  
"Well," Nassur sighs. "This time, I've a favour to ask of   
you!"  
  
"Why?" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"Because since we last met, I've accumulated an apprentice!"  
  
"No kidding!!" Ten-chan flies up to the screen.  
  
"Unfortunately, with the business of building a new ship,   
we're too busy to train her properly," Nassur sighs, "...so I'd like   
you to take charge for her for a while."  
  
"Sure," Lum nods. "I'll do my best...but I'm not a teacher   
like you."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Nassur smiles. "My apprentice is a   
quick study...although she's lacking in social graces."  
  
*Lacking in social graces?* the Oni hums. *What does   
Nassur-chan mean by that?* "I'll heed your warning then," Lum nods.   
"But who is she?"  
  
A picture of a dark-skinned girl with long, black, hip-length   
hair appears on the screen. She is dressed in a form-fitting,   
sleeveless, gold trimmed, green outfit with black china flat shoes.   
The girl is beautiful and quite slim. She has tapered ears, looking   
about fourteen. "Her name is Hazel," Nassur announces, pride in his   
voice. "She's part-Vosian."  
  
"She's pretty," Ten-chan breathes with awe.  
  
"Such an unusual skin tone," Lum hums. "Darling could have a   
relapse of his disease around her."  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Lum," Nassur chuckles as he re-appears on   
the screen. "Hazel can handle him with ease!"  
  
"So when will she be coming?" the Oni hums.  
  
"In a couple of days," the Vosian sighs. "Benten's already   
overseeing her shuttle."  
  
* * *  
  
In the main spaceport of the capital city of Fukunokami,   
Bensaikyou, Benten Shigaten is "overseeing" Hazel's departure.   
Actually, Hazel is throwing a temper tantrum! "***I DON'T WANNA GO TO   
EARTH!!!!!! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH YOU AND SENSEI!!!!!!***" she yells   
loud enough to be heard in the next sector.  
  
The part-Vosian hybrid is wearing her uniform. Beside her is   
a large-sized suitcase. "In Bensaiten's name, Hazel!!" Benten growls,   
feeling like a mother of an undisciplined child. "We've discussed   
this a dozen times!! We're too busy with the building of the   
'Renegade'-C to spend time training you!! Nassur has arranged to send   
you to Lum for a couple of weeks to give you that training!!"  
  
Hazel turns her back to Benten, crossing her arms with a huff.   
"What's so great about this Lum, anyway?!"  
  
"Lum is Nassur's first student," the Fukunokami snaps. "All   
she knows, she learned from him!"  
  
"But, Sensei's my teacher," Hazel snorts, clearly unimpressed.   
"Not this Lum! Sensei adopted me, remember!! I'm not going!!"  
  
Benten is ready to either pull her hair out or strangle Hazel.   
*This kid is a pain in the ass!* she grumbles, then gets an idea. She   
puts her hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Hey, Hazel," she sweetly intones   
"...do you remember what you were doing *before* you met us?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." Hazel looks apprehensive.  
  
Benten walks in front of Hazel, staring into her big brown   
eyes. "A shuttle's pretty expensive to go to a backward planet like   
Earth, you know! You don't want to waste all that money, do you?!"  
  
Hazel looks more nervous. "You swore to obey Nassur's and my   
commands, didn't you?" the Fukunokami holds up a finger.  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"What's the Third Rule of a Hunter?"  
  
"Don't break your promises," Hazel squeaks.  
  
"That's right, Hazel," Benten smiles. "And you don't want to   
break your promise to us, do you?"  
  
Hazel puts her head down. "Okay, I'll go."  
  
Benten points Hazel to the proper gate, leading her to the   
shuttle. "Good," she looks relieved. "The shuttle's waiting!"  
  
A half-hour later, the shuttle carrying Hazel leaves for   
Earth. Benten sighs as she watches it depart. *Lum's going to have   
her hands full with this wild girl!*  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of days later on Earth, the boredom and the rain at   
Tomobiki High School continue. Mark Onsen drones on. Most of the   
class ignores him. Finally, Onsen slams his bokan stick on the desk!   
"Pay attention!!!" he yells. "Why isn't anybody listening?!!"  
  
Suddenly, Hazel materializes in the front of the room with her   
suitcase! "What's this?!" Shutaro Mendou gasps.  
  
"Who's this?!" Shinobu Miyaki looks curious.  
  
"A chick!" Ataru quickly notices.  
  
"Why, it's Hazel!" Lum smiles.   
  
"Who are you?" Onsen walks up to Hazel, bokan stick behind his   
back.  
  
Hazel suddenly grabs Onsen by the tie, pulling his head down   
to look at him eye-to-eye! "Listen, you!!" she growls abruptly. "I'm   
looking for Lum!! Where is she?!"  
  
The teacher begins to choke, turning red. "Answer me!!!"   
Hazel snaps.  
  
She does not realize that Onsen cannot breathe, let alone   
talk. Luckily, Lum flies up to her. "I'm Lum, Hazel-chan!" she   
smiles. "Don't strangle the teacher now."  
  
"Oh, there you are," Hazel lets go of Onsen's tie, allowing   
the teacher to breathe once more. Hazel bows to Lum. "Greetings,"   
she humbly smiles. "I'm Hazel of Home Base. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
"That's a tough kid," Aisuru Megane is awed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Hazel-chan," Lum smiles. "Now,   
apologize to the man you almost strangled."  
  
Hazel looks at her strangely. "What for?! He was carrying a   
weapon."  
  
"Onsen-sensei's harmless," Lum smiles. "Come on, there's   
someone I want you to meet."  
  
Lum pushes Hazel to Ataru. "Darling," Lum introduces her to   
him, "...this is Hazel. The girl Nassur-chan wants me to train. This   
is Ataru Moroboshi, my husband."  
  
"How do you do," Ataru nods, smiling. "And don't listen to   
anything Lum says about us being married."  
  
"Darling!" Lum looks shocked.  
  
The hybrid does not look impressed. "You recognized *this*   
moron?!" Hazel snaps.  
  
Ataru faints! Almost everyone else can barely hold back their   
laughter. "She catches on quick, doesn't she?" Mendou snorts.  
  
"I guess she'll catch on quicker with a jerk like **you**,   
Supersnob!!" Mie Seikou sneers.  
  
Mendou nearly has a heart-attack. "No!" the Oni snaps. "Our   
peoples don't recognize mates. I love Darling and he loves me!"  
  
"Doesn't she have any manners?" Ataru suddenly growls.  
  
"Apparently not," Lum sighs.   
  
"Well, at least she's cute," Ataru nods...until he notices her   
lack of physical development. "Wait a minute!" he snaps. "You didn't   
tell me she was a kid!"  
  
"Does it matter?" Lum looks over.  
  
"I'm equal in development to a fourteen year-old Earth girl,   
or so I'm told," Hazel evenly states. "I've yet to reach Stop Time   
for my lifespan to lengthen to that of a Vosian. You got a problem   
with that?"  
  
"I was expecting a babe," the class president looks   
disappointed. "And all I get is a punk kid who's as flat a board!!"  
  
Incensed, Hazel clobbers Ataru with a desk! "So, I'm skinny!"   
she growls. "But I gain weight easily! What's your excuse for being   
stupid?!"  
  
Ataru groans...  
  
* * *  
  
After school ends, Lum, Hazel and Ataru walk home. Lum   
carries Hazel's suitcase while Ataru recovers from the shiner Hazel   
gave him. "The people here are weird," the hybrid announces, disdain   
still in her voice.  
  
"You'll get used to them, Hazel-chan," Lum turns to Ataru.   
"How's your head, Darling?"  
  
"Sore," Ataru snorts, clearly disappointed by what has   
happened. "Where did Nassur find such an undisciplined brat?"  
  
"I think she's sweet," Lum smiles.  
  
Suddenly, Shinobu appears! "Oh, Lum-san!" Ataru's   
ex-girlfriend seems unusually gentile. "Are you really going to train   
this girl without my help?"  
  
"Who's the fat-ass?" Hazel snorts.  
  
Shinobu looks understandably shocked. "I'm Shinobu Miyaki,"   
she introduces herself, trying to prevent herself from taking Hazel   
over her knee and spank her. "I'm Lum's best friend."  
  
"You are?" Lum and Ataru look at each other, disbelief and   
disgust on their faces.  
  
Shinobu hugs Hazel close. "I'll teach you everything you need   
to know," she smiles.  
  
"You're crushing me!" Hazel gasps.  
  
Shinobu turns to Lum. "Please let me help train her."  
  
"Well," the Oni hums. "Hazel does need a little training in   
manners. So, I guess you can help her with that."  
  
"I'm not a dog, you know!" the hybrid sighs.  
  
"I'll start tomorrow after school," Shinobu lets go of Hazel   
before skipping home.  
  
"Shinobu as a manners teacher?" Ataru crosses his arms,   
shaking his head. "Is that possible?"  
  
* * *  
  
Later at the Moroboshi home, Hazel joins Lum, Ten-chan and the   
Moroboshi family at the table. "I didn't know Nassur-san had an   
apprentice," Ataru's mother Kinshou smiles.  
  
"Well," Hazel mouths through her food, "...Sensei only adopted   
me a few days ago."  
  
"You're an orphan?" Ataru looks surprised.  
  
"Sort of," Hazel nods. "I don't know my dad. My mom's dead!"  
  
"That's terrible," Lum looks sad. "Who knows! Maybe Darling   
or I'll adopt a child someday."  
  
Ataru nearly chokes on some rice when he hears that. "Not on   
your life!" he snaps.  
  
"So, Nassur-chan adopted you?" Lum looks over. "I can't think   
of anyone to be a better father than him."  
  
Hazel finishes her meal, then burps suddenly. "Excuse   
yourself!" Ataru coldly intones.  
  
"Sorry," Hazel yawns, stretching her arms up. "I'm so tired!"  
  
Lum notices something under Hazel left arm. It is a brand   
mark: the number "28." *She has a brand?!!* the Oni gasps. *What   
kind of girl is she?!* "I'd better show you where you'll be sleeping   
during your stay here," Lum subdues her curiosity, then takes Hazel   
upstairs.  
  
"She's neat," Ten-chan smiles as Ataru's mother removes the   
dirty dishes.  
  
"She's a brat!" Ataru snorts. "Nassur's gonna have his hands   
full raising her!"  
  
"What's the matter?" the young Oni growls. "Mad because she's   
not as old as Lum-chan?!"  
  
Ataru shoves a rice ball into his mouth! "Don't think such   
vulgar things," he snaps. "At least she doesn't breath fire in   
people's faces like you do!"  
  
Ten-chan responds by blowing flame into Ataru's face!  
  
* * *  
  
In Ataru's bedroom, Lum leads Hazel to the closet. The hybrid   
is in awe of how nice the room is. "Such a nice room," she smiles.  
  
"This is Darling's room," Lum mentions. "He'll be sleeping in   
the guest room next door while you're here. I'll be sleeping here   
with Ten-chan."  
  
"Where do I sleep?" Hazel looks over.  
  
Lum opens the closet. "You'll sleep in here!"  
  
Hazel looks nervous. "I-in there?" she shivers.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lum notices her distress.  
  
"It's nothing," Hazel shakes her head.  
  
"Well," Lum directs Hazel forcefully into the closet. "If   
you're tired, then you'd better go to bed now to get over your travel   
lag. Ten-chan will show you around the town tomorrow and I'll start   
with your training after school."  
  
Lum stuffs the child into the futon inside closet, then   
prepares to close the door. "Pleasant dreams," Lum smiles.  
  
Suddenly, Hazel's hand reaches out to stop the door.   
"Lum-sensei," Hazel's eyes plead. "You won't go away during the   
night, will you?"  
  
"Of course not," Lum smiles. "I'll be just out here. Now, go   
to sleep!"  
  
Lum tries to close the door again, but Hazel stops it once   
more. "Lum-sensei," she pleads, "...don't die!"  
  
"I don't plan to," Lum looks confused.  
  
The Oni flies down the stairs. *How strange*, she hums to   
herself before she smells something burning. She sees it is Ataru   
himself who was burning. "Darling!" she gasps. "What happened to   
you?!"  
  
"That bratty cousin of yours blew fire at me again!" Ataru   
snorts as he goes to the bathroom to clean himself off. "At least   
Hazel is better mannered than he is! That little jerk does it again,   
I'll see to it he gets sent home!!"  
  
In the closet, Hazel looks too afraid to sleep much...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning on the way to Tomobiki High School, Lum and   
Ataru walk together. Lum seems confused while Ataru complains about   
Hazel. "Where did Nassur find such a girl?! She acts as if she grew   
up in a jungle!"  
  
"Darling, I'm worried about Hazel," Lum bursts out.  
  
"What's to worry about?" Ataru sighs. "Hazel's too tough to   
get hurt."  
  
"She maybe be tough, but there's a vulnerable side to her,"   
the Oni sighs. "She seems so wild with that skin colour of hers.   
I've seen Vosian half-breeds before, but they're usually the same   
colour as Vosians. And there's the fact she didn't seem to like the   
idea of being in your closet."  
  
"Well," Ataru grins. "If it makes her feel any better, I   
could sleep in the closet with her."  
  
The class president giggles. Lum gets angry. "What a   
horrible thing to say!" she fries him!  
  
Ataru falls to the pavement. Cherry appears in front of him!   
"What a bad sign!!"  
  
Ataru nearly has a heart-attack. "What are you doing here,   
Cherry?!"  
  
Cherry looks closely at the face of his favourite target.   
"Your features look more horrible than ever! Something horrible is   
coming for you which even you won't be able to handle."  
  
"I agree," Sakura then appears! "Coming events will have dire   
consequences for you."  
  
"What do you mean by that nonsense?!" Ataru demands.  
  
Sakura points her spirit-sensor at him. "I have seen your   
future. Something you'll do soon will unleash a terrible power within   
you! It will try to destroy your happiness!"  
  
Ataru looks horrorstruck. "My happiness?" he gasps, then   
shrugs. "I didn't know I had any."  
  
"Don't look at me," Lum sighs.  
  
"What's more," Cherry adds, "...it will cause you to make   
friends with those whom you despise and enemies of those whom are your   
friends!"  
  
The class president looks enraged. "The day I'm friends with   
you is the day I'll die!!!" he punches Cherry into the sky!  
  
"It's fate...!!!" the monk wails as he reaches escape   
velocity!  
  
"Heed our words, Ataru," Sakura intones. "Beware the Box!"  
  
The priestess disappears. "The Box?" Ataru looks at Lum.   
"What's the Box?"  
  
"I don't know, Darling," the Oni shrugs.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Hazel tours Tomobiki with Ten-chan. "This is the   
shopping district," Ten-chan points. "I'd bet it's primitive to what   
you're used to."  
  
"Actually," Hazel replies, "...I lived on a colony where the   
only thing we had was a supply shuttle. We never did shop."  
  
Hazel notices all the clothing stores, then looks around to   
see the amount of clothes everyone wears. "Ten-chan, why do Terrans   
wear so many clothes?"  
  
Ten-chan nearly collides into a telephone pole! "What?!!" he   
gasps before realizing how innocent a question she is asking. "Oh,   
that's right, you're part-Vosian. Well, Earth has rules like   
elsewhere else on governing what type of clothes to wear."  
  
Hazel sees a poster of a young female American country western   
singer. The singer wears a tight blue dress, has long blond hair and   
is very well-endowed. "Boy, she's got big tits!" Hazel blurts out.  
  
"I don't know anything about that," Ten-chan blushes. "I'm a   
good boy!"  
  
"I hope mine don't get that big!" Hazel walks away.  
  
"Say, Hazel-chan," Ten-chan floats after her. "How'd you like   
to meet Kota-chan?"  
  
"Who's Kota-chan?" the hybrid looks confused.  
  
"Follow me and I'll show ya!" the Oni flies ahead of her.  
  
Not seen by the two children, someone in a huge, heavy, grey   
overcoat with a wide, face-covering hat slowly follows them. This is   
unusual because it is a hot day. He gives off feelings of fear which   
causes mothers to move their toddlers away and dogs to growl or run   
away. Upon seeing Hazel, the person lifts one of his arms to his   
face. On the wrist is a watch-sized communicator. His skin is green.   
"Our intelligence was correct," the person declares with a   
heavily-accented, deep voice. "The missing hybrid is here on this   
planet."  
  
"Continue watching," another heavily-accepted, deep voice   
replies. "Wait for the right time to take her. We want to make sure   
Nassur doesn't know about our activities."  
  
"Understood," the person replies...  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ten-chan leads Hazel to an abandoned   
field. "Kota-chan lives here," the Oni declares.  
  
"What's a Kota-chan?" the hybrid asks.  
  
Then "Kota-chan"...Kotatsuneko...appears in front of them!   
Hazel nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees a two-metre tall   
walking cat smoking a pipe. "What is it?" Hazel screams, trying to   
decide whether to fight, run or hide.  
  
"This is Kota-chan," Ten-chan smiles. "He's harmless."  
  
"I-is h-he...?" Hazel looks nervous.  
  
"Kota-chan," Ten-chan looks to his friend, "...this is Hazel.   
I thought you should meet her."  
  
Kotatsuneko smiles, then looks Hazel over. The hybrid remains   
frozen in place, unsure as to what to do. The cat-ghost then hugs   
Hazel as a mother hugs a kitten. Hazel relaxes on feeling warm. "Oh,   
he likes you!" Ten-chan looks happy.  
  
"He's so warm," Hazel sighs, "...and so soft. Just like my   
mother's touch."  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Hazel's training with Lum and Shinobu   
begins. Ataru "helps" by feeding the hybrid at every opportunity.   
Because of this, the skinny urchin rapidly gains weight. Today, Hazel   
undergoes some exercises with Lum. Soon enough, the hybrid finds it   
hard going. "Keep it up, Hazel-chan," Lum calls out.  
  
"I'm...trying...to..." Hazel pants.  
  
Ataru and Ten-chan observe. *Hazel's really starting to fill   
out*, Ataru smiles. *A few more pounds and nobody will know she's a   
kid.*  
  
"What are you thinking of, idiot?" Ten-chan looks suspicious.  
  
"Don't be suspicious," Ataru snaps back.  
  
Hazel finally sits down, sweating as if Lum has run through a   
tough workout. "I..." she pants, "...need a..." she gasps, "...break!"  
  
"I don't understand it," the Oni sighs. "You're gaining a lot   
of weight. Nassur asked me to train you, not turn you into a blimp."  
  
"But, I've never had such food in my life," Hazel retorts.  
  
"I've been watching what Darling's mother's been feeding you,"   
Lum muses. "You shouldn't gain that much weight. I'd almost think   
you'd be part-Ipraedies for gaining weight so easily."  
  
Hazel looks nervous and incensed. "I'm *not* an Ipraedies!!"   
she growls.  
  
"Sorry," Lum looks surprised. "Get cleaned up and I'll take   
you over to Shinobu's house for your manner lessons."  
  
"Okay!" Hazel runs into the house.  
  
Unseen by any of them, the green-skinned man in the overcoat   
observes from behind the fence. "I have found where the hybrid is   
living," he speaks into his communicator.  
  
"Good," the voice replies. "Wait until nightfall, then take   
her."  
  
"Understood."  
  
* * *  
  
After Hazel returns from her lesson with Shinobu, she,   
Ten-chan, Lum and Ataru are in his bedroom. Lum plays with Ten-chan   
while Ataru stuffs Hazel with candy. "Just one more," Ataru coaxes   
Hazel with a piece of chocolate.  
  
"I'm stuffed," Hazel groans, patting a now-round stomach.  
  
"One more piece won't hurt," Ataru teases...  
  
...until Lum slams his face into the floor with her foot!   
"Don't overfeed her," the Oni icily declares. "Hazel's gaining too   
much weight!!"  
  
"Are you talking about a girl or a dog?" Ataru groans.  
  
"I like this Earth food called chocolate," Hazel smiles,   
holding up the piece Ataru tried to give her. "It's the same colour   
as I am."  
  
Lum pinches her waistline. "From the looks of this," she   
sighs, "...it likes you more. It's time for a little diet, starting   
tomorrow."  
  
Hazel sighs. "I'm beat," Ataru yawns. "I'm going to bed.   
Good night!"  
  
He steps out. Lum turns to Hazel and Ten-chan. "It's bed   
time."  
  
"I'm not tired!" Hazel shakes her head.  
  
Lum pushes Hazel into the closet. "Tomorrow's a busy day.   
You need the rest."  
  
"But..." Hazel gasps...before Lum slams the closet door shut!  
  
"Good night!" Lum sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
After the last of the lights are turned off, the man in the   
overcoat smiles, then speaks into his communicator. "The inhabitants   
are asleep," he declares. "Beginning retrieval."  
  
"Understood," the voice replies. "The teleporter is ready."  
  
Quietly, the man sneaks into the yard, then climbs up the side   
of the house to the second floor balcony...  
  
* * *  
  
In the closet, Hazel is having a nightmare...  
  
Hazel is only six years old. She is being carried by a young,   
brown-haired, suntanned Vosian woman who resembles a bustier Lum.   
"Momma!" the young hybrid looks around. "What's going on? Where are   
we going?"  
  
"Hush, *Ti-chan*!" her mother whispers as she places Hazel   
into a closet-like room. "I don't want the Ipraedies to take you away   
like they did the others! Be quiet and your mother will come back for   
you!"  
  
Before Hazel could protest, her mother slams the door shut.   
True to her promise, the young girl says quiet. She hears the sound   
of tromping boots. Looking through a crack between the door and the   
frame, Hazel sees her mother cornered by a green-skinned, red-haired   
young man in a khaki military duty uniform. His gun is aimed at her   
mother. "Where is that hybrid?" the soldier demands.  
  
"Safe from you!" Hazel's mother looks defiant.  
  
Then, without provocation, the soldier shoots her! Hazel's   
mother drops dead to the floor!! The soldier's communicator beeps.   
"What is it?" he growls.  
  
"Return to the ship!" a voice orders. "There's an Urusian   
ship in this sector."  
  
"But I've still haven't located the missing hybrid!"  
  
"We've got the other fifty," the voice replies. "All the   
mothers are dead! Let's go!"  
  
"Understood!" the soldier sighs, then leaves...  
  
...and Hazel wakes up in a cold sweat! "Momma!!!" she yelps.  
  
She is still in Ataru's closet. The young hybrid looks   
through the crack of the closet door. She sees Lum peacefully   
sleeping. Ten-chan sleeps in a stocking hanging from the chair. In   
Hazel's mind, Lum lays in the same position as her mother the day she   
died. "Momma..." she whispers, crawling to Lum's side.  
  
Lum innocently sleeps. "Momma..." the hybrid sighs, "...I was   
quiet like you asked. Don't die, Momma..."  
  
Silence. Hazel slips under the covers beside her. "I'm   
scared, Momma..." she moans. "I wanna suckle..."  
  
Lum starts to stir, sensing someone beside her. By that time,   
Hazel has pulled her top down. Lum giggles, still half-asleep.   
"Don't be silly, Darling..." she mutters...  
  
...until Hazel bites her on the nipple!  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the green-skinned man has climbed to the balcony.   
He is preparing to enter the room when...he gets zapped by   
lightning!!!! "**TCHA*!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! *TCHA*!!!!***"  
  
The man flies away thanks to the force of Lum's blast!  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru's bedroom is a shambles. Strangely enough, Ten-chan   
remains asleep, even though he is now hanging from the balcony   
railing! Ataru's mother and Ataru burst into the room to see Lum   
slipping her top on and Hazel crying in a corner! "What's going   
on?!!" Ataru demands.  
  
"Hazel just bit me on the breast!" Lum showing the bite mark.  
  
Everyone looks to the hybrid. "I...I was h-having a b-bad   
dream..." Hazel sobs, "...f-from sleeping i-in that cl-closet..."  
  
"What's wrong with the closet?" Kinshou demands.  
  
"It reminds me of the night my mom was killed!!!" Hazel wails.  
  
Everyone looks shocked...  
  
* * *  
  
After Hazel has been calmed down and the room cleaned up, the   
hybrid explains her actions. "I was born in an Ipraedies prison camp.   
There were many other Vosian woman...and kids like me."  
  
"Ipraedies?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Don't you know anything?!" Ten-chan snorts. "The Ipraedies   
are the most evil race ever to get space travel! Didn't you read the   
last story?!"  
  
"I wasn't sober then," Ataru growls. "Sue me! Besides, the   
only race I know beyond the races that came after you jerks are the   
Zephyrites!!"  
  
Ten-chan and Lum look shocked. Ataru's mother looks   
surprised. Hazel is curious. "Darling, you know about the   
Zephyrites?!!" Lum gasps. "How?!! I never told you about them!!! I   
don't think anyone else has!!"  
  
"I have other sources...*better* ones than you!!" Ataru snaps   
back.  
  
Ataru's mother looks incensed. Ataru freezes her with a look.   
"Go ahead!" he snarls. "Give me the excuse to send **you** into   
orbit!!"  
  
Kinshou clams up. Lum has a questioning look on her face, but   
then decides to drop the subject and get back to more pressing   
matters. "It's not like the Ipraedies to keep prisoners, especially   
Vosians," she turns back to Hazel. "Why did they?!"  
  
"I'm not sure," Hazel shrugs, "...but all I remember was the   
fact that the guards bred with our mothers!"  
  
Everyone looks shocked. "Y-you mean you're...?" Lum gasps.  
  
"Half-Ipraedies and half-Vosian," Hazel nods, tears flowing   
down her face. "That's my curse! And you want to know the worst part   
about it?! The Ipraedies abandoned the place when I was six and took   
the other hybrids with them!"  
  
"What did they do with the mothers?" Lum shudders.  
  
"They killed them all," the hybrid wails. "My momma managed   
to hide me from the Ipraedies...and they killed her because of it!   
After that I was alone until Sensei found me!!"  
  
Silence falls over the room. "I guess now that since you know   
the truth, you'll send me back..." Hazel sighs.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Lum stands up. "I'm going to talk   
to Nassur. Don't go away."  
  
Lum flies out of the house...  
  
* * *  
  
"What's up, Lum?" Nassur looks anxious as he replies to her   
call from Bensaikyou. "Is Hazel too troublesome for you?"  
  
"No, it's not that," Lum shakes her head. "Why didn't you   
tell me Hazel was part-Ipraedies?!"  
  
"Does it matter?" the Vosian hums. "I did adopt her, you   
know."  
  
"Well, it didn't matter until Hazel tried to suckle my breasts   
thinking I was her dead mother!"  
  
"I see," Nassur nods. "Hazel seems to be more emotionally   
disturbed than I thought."  
  
"Disturbed or not..." Lum growls, barring her fangs, "...where   
did you find such a wild child?!!"  
  
"How else?" he shrugs. "By accident."  
  
She looks confused. "By accident?!!"  
  
"It happened when Benten and I were going to Fukunokami a few   
weeks back," the Vosian explains. "We were in an ion storm and were   
forced to make an emergency landing on the planet Barsoom."  
  
"I heard of that planet," the Oni nods. "It's near the border   
between Uru and Ipraedos. They say it's older than Earth, but no   
intelligent life ever evolved there."  
  
"That's what we thought," he sighs. "However, we found the   
remains of a small settlement. It was an Ipraedies base."  
  
"*Datcha*!" she gasps.  
  
"While shifting through the ruins..." he continues, "...we   
found a cemetary. Most of the graves contained Vosian and *azhis'f*   
females. All were in child-bearing age. One of them was most likely   
Hazel's mother."  
  
"That's terrible!" she gasps, eyes watering with tears.  
  
"While we were there..." he continues, "...we found Hazel...or   
Twenty-eight, as she called herself. She attacked Benten, defeating   
her with ease. Fortunately, I managed to stop her by making her see   
reason. We learned that the base's purpose was to breed Ipraedies   
males with Vosian females. Hazel was one of the results. However,   
the Ipraedies, when they left, took most of the other children...but   
left her behind by mistake."  
  
"I see," she sighs, still not fully comprehending the   
unbelievable nightmare Nassur's charge has undergone. "That would   
explain why Hazel's so wild."  
  
"That's right," he nods. "If Hazel's too much of a problem   
for you, I can always pick her up. Do you want me to do so?"  
  
Lum hesitates...  
  
* * *  
  
The Oni returns to Ataru's room. Hazel, Ataru and Kinshou   
wait for her. Ten-chan is *still* asleep. "Hazel," Lum growls, "...I   
know everything now. I've talked to Nassur. I think it's in your   
best interest to..." she sighs, then smiles, "...stay with me for the   
next little while."  
  
"Thanks, Lum-sensei," the hybrid beams.  
  
"But first there'll be some changes," the Oni announces.  
  
"Yes?!" Hazel sits at attention.  
  
"You'll no longer sleep in the closet!" Lum points at the   
cause of tonight's trouble. "You'll sleep with me as long as you   
behave and don't try to suck on my breasts or anything like that   
again!"  
  
"I'll try not to, Sensei," the hybrid nods.  
  
"Next," Lum continues, "...you'll work at improving your   
manners around people. I know you were a feral child, but now you're   
in civilization. Act like it!"  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
"Finally," Lum looks curious. "Why did you confuse me for   
your mother?"  
  
Hazel pulls out a photo. "Because you look a lot like my   
momma."  
  
Lum looks at the photo. Save for brown hair, a very   
well-endowed chest, a grey smock and no horns, Hazel's mother looks   
like Lum. "*Datcha*!" the Oni gasps.  
  
"She looks like she could be your older sister," Ataru   
whistles.  
  
"Your mother was beautiful," Lum sighs, tears in her eyes.   
"It's too bad she died."  
  
"Yeah," Hazel nods, also crying. "I wish she lived so I would   
know a real family."  
  
"Well, let's get to bed," Lum ushers her charge to a futon.  
  
"Wait!" Ataru pulls out some chocolate. "How about a midnight   
snack, Hazel-chan?"  
  
Lum zaps Ataru! "She is *still* going on a diet!" the Oni   
growls. "Go to bed, Darling!!"  
  
Ataru moans. "Jeez, alright, already!!" he mutters as he   
leaves the room. "Sheesh, you're *not* my mother, Lum...and I'm   
tempted to **disown** the one I got!!"  
  
Lum and Hazel look shocked by his statement. Ataru's mother   
is decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! "I wish he was never born..." she   
moans.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Enter Space-Hybrid Hazel" Part 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, #R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
written by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "ENTER SPACE-HYBRID HAZEL," Lum is asked by   
Nassur to train his new protegee, a dark-skinned Vosian hybrid girl   
named Hazel. Nassur and Benten are on Fukunokami overseeing the   
construction of the fourth "Renegade." Hazel proves to be quite a   
challenge: thanks to her living alone for a long time, she has   
nothing in the way of civilized manners. Ataru takes a instant   
dislike of her, but it is mixed by his attraction to her despite her   
being only fourteen. Shinobu elects herself Hazel's manners teacher,   
much to the chagrin of Lum and Ataru. Sakura and Cherry predict Doom   
coming to Ataru via the Box. Not noticed by anyone, a green-skinned   
spy is trailing the hybrid for some unknown reason, determined to   
kidnap her at the first opportunity. Hazel is forced to sleep in the   
closet of Ataru's room, where her claustrophobia one night makes her   
have a nightmare of the day her mother was killed when she was only   
six. Lum and Ataru then learn the truth of Hazel's origins: she is a   
part-Vosian, part-Ipraedies hybrid! Deciding that she wants to help   
her, Lum agrees to allow Hazel to stay...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
The next day is Sunday...hot and humid! The house boils.   
Whirling fans attempt to cool the premises. They miserably fail. In   
the living room, Ataru is dressed in a tank-top and shorts. Lum and   
Ten-chan are in their normal clothes. "Shit, it's hot!!" Ataru lays   
in front of a fan. "I feel like an egg on a skillet!"  
  
"Lum-sensei," Hazel calls from the next room. "Why are you   
all wearing clothes in this weather?!"  
  
Hazel enters the room...nude! Ten-chan blushes. Ataru hold   
his nose to keep it from bleeding. "She's nude!"  
  
Lum quickly takes the hybrid aside. "Umm, Hazel-chan..." the   
Oni blushes, "...on Earth, we wear clothes at all times except for   
bathing."  
  
"How prudish," Hazel sighs. "It's too hot to wear clothes   
today!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lum takes her by the hand. "You have to   
wear clothes! I think I've got some things you can wear."  
  
Lum drags Hazel to the stairs just as Shinobu and Mendou   
arrive, dressed as if they were going to the beach. "Hello," Shinobu   
calls out...then gasps as she and Mendou notice Hazel's state of   
undress!  
  
The scion of Japan's richest family looks shocked, eyes   
bulging out of his head. Shinobu nearly has a heart-attack. "Lum!!!   
Why is Hazel nude?!!"  
  
"Cultural preference," Lum points up the stairs. "Hazel, put   
some clothes on...now!! You're causing trouble!"  
  
"Yes, Sensei..." Hazel heads upstairs. "Prudish primitives!"  
  
Lum turns to face her guests. "What can I do for you,   
Shinobu?"  
  
"Well," Ataru's ex-girlfriend calms down. "How would you,   
Ataru-kun and Hazel-chan like to go to the pool?"  
  
"Sure," Lum smiles. "It'll give Hazel-chan some much needed   
exercise."  
  
"Good! Get yourselves ready," Shinobu suddenly orders.  
  
"Right!" Lum flies up to Ataru's room.  
  
"You're not my mother, either!!!" Ataru snaps at Shinobu.  
  
His ex-girlfriend looks shocked, but says nothing as Ataru   
enters the foyer. He notices Mendou standing there, frozen when he   
first saw Hazel. "Hey, Shinobu-chan!" Ataru grins maliciously.   
"What's with Sword-boy here?"  
  
"He saw Hazel nude," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Funny," Ataru heads upstairs. "I never thought of Mendou   
being a paedophile. Wait until the others hear about this!"  
  
He walks up. Shinobu watches him go, concern on her face.   
*Ataru-kun's been getting more grumpy as time passes!* she sighs. *I   
hope he calms down finally. If it gets worse, who knows what will   
happen!*  
  
* * *  
  
Later at the town pool, Ataru, Lum and Mendou wait for Shinobu   
and Hazel to come out of the change room. "They seem to be taking a   
long time," Ataru sighs.  
  
Shinobu runs out of the change room. "Lum, Hazel won't come   
out. She doesn't like the bathing suit you're making her wear!"  
  
"I'll talk to her, Shinobu," Lum flies into the change room.  
  
The change room is empty of people. "Hazel" Lum calls out.   
"What's the problem?!"  
  
Hazel appears, a towel wrapped around her. She looks   
embarrassed. "Sensei, you can make me wear clothes in hot weather but   
when you force me to wear *this*, I won't!!" she growls.  
  
"You must if you don't want to be arrested!" Lum rolls her   
eyes.  
  
"But I swam nude all the time on Barsoom," the hybrid shrugs.   
"Why do I have to wear this thing?" With that, she removes the towel,   
revealing a beautiful, one-piece, blue bathing suit. It looks perfect   
on her. "I feel ridicious!" Hazel sighs.  
  
"It's one of Shinobu's old suits," Lum sighs.  
  
"It doesn't fit right!" Hazel tugs the bra straps. "It's too   
small in the bust."  
  
"How's the waist?" Lum asks.  
  
Hazel pulls on the waist. "Lots of room."  
  
Outside the change room, Shinobu sneezes! Finally, Hazel and   
Lum come out. Hazel wears the bathing suit, but her face is red with   
embarrassment. "I convinced her to come out," Lum smiles.  
  
"About time," Ataru sighs before seeing Hazel in her suit.   
"My, you look so cute!"  
  
Hazel gives him a cold look. "Don't start!" she threatens,   
"...unless you want another black eye."  
  
Ataru looks disgusted. "Fine! Pack your bags and go home!!"  
  
Hazel faints! He walks away. Everyone looks shocked.   
"Moroboshi's getting worse by the day!" Mendou hisses. "Sniping at   
everyone like he was lord over all of us! It's bad enough he chases   
every girl in sight and he's a total idiot, but acting like that?!!"  
  
"Speaking about yourself, Mendou-san?" Shinobu whistles,   
looking away. "Pity Mie-san isn't here!"  
  
Paling at her mentioning the one woman beyond Lum and Sakura   
who has consistently rejected his advances, Mendou then faces his   
favourite classmate. "Lum-san, can't you do something?!"  
  
"I don't know," the Oni shrugs. "He even threatened to disown   
his mother last night!! I'm afraid if I interfere, it'll just make   
things worse!"  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, everyone is in the pool. It is a busy day.   
Ataru, of course, chases girls. His luck is usual. Hazel avoids   
swimming, sitting on the side of the pool wading her feet in the   
water. Lum swims up to her. "What's wrong? The water's fine."   
  
"I'm fine," Hazel responds.  
  
"Okay," Lum swims away.  
  
Once she is gone, Hazel snorts to herself. "How prudish can   
you get?!"  
  
Suddenly, someone snaps the bra strap of her suit. "Owch!!"   
Hazel growls as she spins around. "Who did that?!!"  
  
Surrounding her are several boys her age. "Hey," a short boy   
with brown hair points. "Look at this girl!"  
  
"She's got brown skin," a thin boy, be-speckled with black   
hair, hums.  
  
"And pointed ears," an overweight boy adds.  
  
"Go away!" Hazel growls.  
  
"Oh, a tough one, eh?!" the overweight boy sneers. "What's   
the matter?! Afraid you'll melt in the water?!"  
  
"She's a freak!" another boy remarks.  
  
That word echoes in Hazel's mind. "***DON'T CALL ME   
'FREAK!!!!!!'***" she punches the insulting boy into the air!  
  
The boy screams as he flies to an impossible height, then   
gravity takes over! Screaming all the way down, the boy smashes into   
the water stomach-first with such force he slowly sinks to the bottom   
of the pool after impact!! "Shit!" another boy gasps. "She must've   
punched Taro ten metres!!"  
  
Taro surfaces, then spits out water. "What did she hit me   
with?!"  
  
"Want to try it again?" Hazel growls, cracking her knuckles.   
"Keep bugging me and you'll go even higher!"  
  
Silence, then the boys smile. "You're neat!" one walks up.   
"I'm Yoshio."  
  
"I'm Ryou," another introduces himself.  
  
Hazel is taken aback by their shift in mood. "I'm Hazel," she   
stammers.  
  
"I'm Taro," Taro climbs out of the pool. "Not a lot of people   
can throw me around like that!"  
  
"I'm not like most people around here," the hybrid sighs.  
  
The boys then look shy. "Do you wanna play with us?" Taro   
hums.  
  
"Well," Hazel hums, "...okay...if you all promise not to snap   
my bathing suit again. That hurts!"  
  
"Sure!" the three boys nods.  
  
Minutes later, Shinobu swims to Lum's side. The girls notice   
Hazel playing in the shallow end of the pool with the three boys as if   
they have been friends for years. "Is that Hazel playing with those   
boys?" Shinobu points.  
  
"*Datcha*," Lum nods. "It seems wearing a bathing suit isn't   
so bad after all."  
  
"All we need is Doraemon," Shinobu giggles.  
  
For the first time in her life, Hazel laughs and plays like a   
normal child. Lum, Ataru, Shinobu and Mendou take notice. *I think   
we're finally getting through to her*, the Oni beams.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Hazel and the other head home. "See you later!"   
she waves at her new friends, now dressed in a T-shirt, slacks and   
sandals.  
  
"Come again, Hazel-chan!" Taro calls back.  
  
"So, who're your friends, Hazel-chan?" Lum asks.  
  
"Just some kids who wanted to play," Hazel sighs. "It's been   
so long since I had someone to play with, I thought I forgot how."  
  
"Well," Shinobu her hand on Hazel's shoulder, "...the bathing   
suit helped you then."  
  
"What do you mean?" the hybrid looks confused.  
  
"If you didn't wear one," Hazel's self-appointed manners   
teacher sighs, "...they wouldn't have anything to get your attention   
with. You would've had a bad time."  
  
"I didn't think of it that way," Hazel muses. "But this suit   
is still too tight in the bust and too large in the waist."  
  
Shinobu looks upset. "It's an old suit," she hisses. "I wore   
it last year! I don't have a big butt!"  
  
Lum, Ataru and Mendou try to keep a straight face. "We won't   
comment on that," the Oni whistles. "Why don't we go to Darling's   
house and have some tea?"  
  
"Sure," Mendou nods. "Lead on, Lum-san!"  
  
Not noticed by them, the green-skinned man follows. "I have   
located the hybrid again," he reports. "She is with her trainer and   
some of her allies."  
  
"Can you obtain her now?" the voice queries.  
  
The pursuer sees dozens of people walking around the pool area   
and a nearby park. "Negative," he groans. "There are too many   
witnesses."  
  
"Wait until they're alone. Use a paralysis grenade if you   
must. We'll lock the teleporter on your pattern."  
  
"Understood," the man nods.  
  
However, his presence has not gone unnoticed. "What is this?"   
a bystander remarks. "'Project A-ko?!'"  
  
Time passes. Lum and the others walk through the streets of   
Tomobiki, unsuspecting that someone is following them. Finally, they   
come to an alley, devoid of people, to use a shortcut. "This is   
creepy," Shinobu frets, seeing the filth there. "Bandits could jump   
out at any moment."  
  
"I'll protect you," Ataru declares...then gets a slap in the   
face from Shinobu.  
  
"Who is going to protect me from you?" she growls.  
  
Lum notices Ataru has his hand on Shinobu's bottom. "Don't   
tell me," the Oni growls. "Let me guess. Shinobu's bum is a big   
target."  
  
Lum zaps Ataru! Shinobu looks insulted. "Who has a big bum?"   
she lifts an entire dumpster over her head.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Hazel looks at Mendou.  
  
"This is tame for Moroboshi," he replies.  
  
Suddenly, the hybrid's eyes glow gold. "Someone's coming!!"  
  
Everyone freezes. Shinobu drops the dumpster. Mendou pulls   
out his katana. Lum ceases zapping Ataru. "Is it a bandit?!" Shinobu   
frets.  
  
"I don't know..." Hazel points to the entrance to the   
alleyway, "...but he's right there!"  
  
They see the man in the overcoat, now holding a grenade-shaped   
device. "We have found you at last, Twenty-eight," he declares. "You   
may have eluded us in the past, but you're ours again...forever!!"  
  
The man removes his overcoat and hat, revealing a muscular   
green-skinned man with average looking face and blond hair. He wears   
a uniform similar to a seventeenth-century pirate: purple pants,   
white shirt and red boots with sash. Looking like he stepped out of a   
pirate movie, the man looks even more threatening with his cover   
removed. "It's an Ipraedies!!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"How'd you know what an Ipraedies is?!" Lum looks over.  
  
"Go read the last story," the Terran replies.  
  
"I'm here to take Twenty-eight back to where she   
belongs...with the Ipraedies people!" the spy declares.  
  
Hazel hides behind Lum. "Don't let them take me away from you   
and Sensei, Lum-sensei! I've seen what the Ipraedies can do!!"  
  
"Don't worry," Lum growls. "The only person you're going back   
to is Nassur-chan!"  
  
"For once, Lum, I agree with you," Ataru nods.  
  
"I have a grenade here," the spy declares, "...and I'll use   
it, too!"  
  
"Then again," Ataru suddenly moves Hazel away from Lum,   
"...she is part-Ipraedies too, you know."  
  
Hazel pushes him away! "Don't be so cowardly! I'm not going   
anywhere with any Ipraedies!!"  
  
Above, Ten-chan looks for Lum and Hazel. "Why didn't Lum-chan   
take me to the pool with them?" he snorts. "I'm a good boy, aren't   
I?"  
  
The Oni is then nearly blinded by a suddenly blast of light   
and the sound of an explosion! "What was that?!!" Ten-chan steadies   
himself as his eyes clear. "That must've been Lum-chan!! That stupid   
Ataru must be chasing girls again!" Ten-chan flies towards the   
alleyway. "I think it came from here!" he grumbles, readying himself   
to spit flame. "I'll fry him into toast!!"  
  
Ten-chan comes to the level of the roof above the alley. He   
is then horrified to see Lum, Ataru, Shinobu and Mendou frozen like   
statues where they stand. Only Hazel and the Ipraedies are untouched.   
"You're a pretty one," the man grabs Hazel by her hair before she can   
flee.  
  
"Let go of me!!" Hazel demands painfully.  
  
Ten-chan hides on the roof, then looks down. "It's an   
Ipraedies soldier!" he shivers. "They're even more scarier in person!   
What do I do?!"  
  
"You have spirit," the Ipraedies cackles at the struggling   
child, "...but, it's time to go! We'll take your friends too. There   
is no reason why we should allow them to try to warn Nassur!"  
  
"Let us go!" Hazel demands as the man yells an order in   
Ipraediespeak.  
  
Seconds later, the man, Hazel, Lum and the others disappear in   
a transporter beam! Ten-chan watches in horror. "They're gone!!!"   
the young Oni cries. "I've got to tell Nassur-chan!! But how?!   
Sakura-onee-chan will know!!!"  
  
Ten-chan flies to Sakura's shrine...  
  
* * *  
  
An Ipraedies Warhawk is a destroyer-class starship designed in   
the shape of a bird. They are normally coloured brown. Markings   
displaying the name and registry in Ipraediespeak adorn the hull and   
wings. Unfortunately, the insides of a Warhawk are cramped and dark,   
akin to an Earth submarine. With a crew of forty-five officers and   
men, a Warhawk is one of the few known warships types that can cloak   
itself from an enemy's scanning systems.  
  
Aboard the Warhawk now in orbit around Earth, Lum and the   
others have their frozen bodies stored in a brig by the security   
officers. Hazel is placed into a guarded cabin on another deck,   
having been given a sedative to calm her down. On the bridge, the   
officer who brought them aboard reports to the captain. He is dressed   
in a frilly purple and yellow outfit looking as if it came from a   
Enlightenment-era court. He is a handsome, kindly-looking man in   
middle-age. His long brown hair is flecked with grey at the roots but   
still looks young enough to tempt any woman. Further, he has twin   
gold wrist-bracelets each barely hiding a black raven-like tattoo.   
"Captain Hakaba," the officer gives him a Roman-style salute. "The   
prisoners have been placed in the brig and the hybrid has been put in   
a cabin and sedated as you ordered."  
  
"Good," Hakaba nods. "You are dismissed. Helm, full speed to   
home territory."  
  
"Aye, sir," the helmsman replies.  
  
"What about the other prisoners?" the spy looks curious.  
  
"We'll see," Hakaba sighs. "Perhaps we can have them   
brainwashed later, like they tried with the other Terran we brought   
in."  
  
"We have left Earth orbit, on course to home space," the   
helmsman reports. "There is no sign of pursuit from Royal Tritonian   
Defence Force units."  
  
"Number One, you have the conn," Hakaba stands. "I shall go   
talk with the hybrid alone."  
  
Hakaba walks off the bridge alongside the spy. "You seem   
anxious to see the hybrid," the officer hums as they enter the   
turbolift.  
  
"You'd be anxious too," Hakaba sighs, "...if you knew   
my...contribution to Project: Superwarrior."  
  
The officer looks surprised. "You mean you...?!"  
  
"I am sworn to secrecy," the captain interrupts.  
  
The turbolift arrives and Hakaba heads down a passageway. *I   
should've known he would be involved in such a project!* the officer   
hums.  
  
Hakaba arrives at a door now guarded by two young Ipraedies   
soldiers armed with laser rifles. "We are not to be disturbed," he   
declares. "This is a private conversation."  
  
"Aye, sir," a guard salutes before opening the door.  
  
Once inside, Hakaba sees Hazel asleep on a bed. The cabin   
itself is small and dark, with little in the way of furniture. There   
is a porthole revealing the rapidly passing starfield. Hakaba   
approaches quietly, looking at her like a proud father would look at   
his child. *Such a lovely child!* he sighs. *Just like her mother.*  
  
Hakaba pulls up a stool noisily to sit beside the bed. Hazel   
awakens. Her eyes open slowly, then she looks sluggishly at Hakaba.   
"Wh-who are you...?" Hazel slurrs with surprise. "Wh-what do y-you   
want...?"  
  
"Relax, Twenty-eight," Hakaba sighs. "I'm not going to harm   
you as long as you behave. I'm Captain Hakaba."  
  
"My name is Hazel," Hazel growls. "I'm not a number anymore!"  
  
"Interesting name," Hakaba sighs. "Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Nassur did," Hazel snarls. "And he adopted me, too! When he   
finds out what you done, he'll kill you!!"  
  
"I doubt it," Hakaba smiles. "Everyone who could tell Nassur   
about your abduction are aboard this ship in the brig."  
  
"Oh, no!" she gasps. "You haven't hurt them, have you?!"  
  
"No, they're fine," he holds up a finger in caution. "But   
that could change should you become a problem."  
  
"Lum-sensei..." she moans.  
  
"My orders are to make sure you're properly taken care of," he   
declares. "...until we arrive at the planet Icarus and you are   
reunited with the other hybrids of Project: Superwarrior now being   
trained there."  
  
"I won't go!" Hazel growls. "I'm Vosian, not Ipraedies!!"  
  
Hakaba laughs. "What's so funny?!" the hybrid looks confused.  
  
"You're just as spirited as your mother!" he chuckles.  
  
Hazel looks shocked. "Y-you knew m-my mother...?"  
  
"Yes, I did," he nods. "As a matter of fact, *I* am your   
father!"  
  
Hazel looks shocked. "F-father...?" she gasps. "But that's   
impossible! We didn't have any fathers!! Only mothers, which your   
soldiers killed when you left me on Barsoom!"  
  
Hakaba stands to look out the porthole. "That's right..." he   
sighs, a touch of regret in his voice, "...to a point. While I was an   
ensign, I was assigned briefly to Project: Superwarrior. They had a   
problem. A malfunction in a cryogenic storage area caused many sperm   
samples to spoil. The scientists required fresh samples immediately.   
So they asked for volunteers. I was one of them."  
  
"You volunteered?" Hazel looks surprised.  
  
"That's right," he chuckles. "When I met your mother, it was   
love at first sight...even though she would have tried to disembowel   
me if she had the chance. I did my duty. When you were born, I felt   
a longing to be your father. Unfortunately, that was against the   
rules. So I was shipped off on another assignment and sworn never to   
tell anyone about the child I fathered."  
  
"Mom's dead now," Hazel says. "She never told me about my   
father. I always thought I never had one."  
  
"I know how you feel," Hakaba looks at her. "When I heard   
about their deaths, I cried."  
  
"So what's going to happen to me now?"  
  
"You are to be taken to Icarus, where you'll become an   
Ipraedies warrior as you were bred for," his voice turns to ice.  
  
Hazel looks insulted. "Never!!!" she snaps. "I'm **Vosian**,   
not Ipraedies!! Sensei adopted me and he's going to make me a   
hunter!!"  
  
He then walks over and shakes her! "You are the property of   
the Ipraedies Empire!" Hakaba growls. "I suggest you act like it for   
your sake and the sake of your friends in the brig!!"  
  
Hakaba then strides out. Hazel's eyes water with tears. "I'm   
Vosian..." she hisses, "...and I'll always be one!"  
  
Leaving the deck, Hakaba looks sad. *I'm sorry, Hazel...* he   
sighs. *It must be this way for now.*  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in Bensaikyou, Nassur and Benten look at the   
almost-finished "Renegade"-C from the privacy of a nearby hotel room.   
The "Renegade," following Fukunokami shipbuilding tradition, is more   
boat-shaped and streamlined than either of her sister-ships. Looking   
like an Earth speedboat, she has a pyramid-like superstructure with   
three steerage rudders astern, thick wings to the sides ending in   
powerful impulse boosters, and a sensory prod forward looking like the   
radardome of a reconnaissance aircraft. "Almost done finally," Benten   
sighs, sitting on a couch. "Sooner we can get her out, the sooner we   
can take Hazel off Lum's hands."  
  
"Don't tell me you miss Hazel?" Nassur teases, standing by the   
window with tea in her hand.  
  
"You're wrong!" Benten blushes. "I'm only worried about Lum.   
A wild child like Hazel could even test her!"  
  
"Hazel can't be any worst than Ataru," the Vosian sighs.  
  
"Well..." Benten hums...then a communicator sounds off.  
  
"Somebody's calling," Nassur turns to a nearby videoscreen,   
pressing a remote control.  
  
A frantic Ten-chan appears. "Nassur-chan!!!" he yells. "The   
Ipraedies grabbed Lum, Hazel, Ataru, Mendou and Shinobu!!!"  
  
Both hunters look shocked. "You're kidding!!!" Nassur gasps.  
  
"What would the Ipraedies want with Hazel?" Benten looks   
confused. "Or Lum and her friends for that matter?!"  
  
"I dunno," the young Oni shakes his head. "But you gotta help   
rescue them!"  
  
"We'll need some help," the Vosian sighs.  
  
"Oyuki-chan is getting that now."  
  
As if on cue, the room's temperature decreases. It begins to   
snow. In seconds, the snow turns into a blizzard. The blizzard then   
disappears, leaving the room full of snow. Benten shivers with cold,   
while Nassur feels nothing. Now standing there is Oyuki acting as if   
she just walked in. In a pile of snow and bodies are Sakura, Lan,   
Megane, the bodyguards, Mie and Ryuunosuke. All of them look as if   
they were snatched from whatever they were doing. "We're here,   
Nassur-sama!" the Tritonian smiles shyly.  
  
"Welcome, Oyuki-sama," Nassur bows.  
  
"I hope these people will be enough to help you."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be enough."  
  
One of the first out of the pile is Lan. She is dressed in a   
sleeveless gold summer dress, high heel open-toed shoes and a floppy   
white hat. "At least you should've asked us first before you sucked   
us here, Oyuki!!" the Seishin girl growls.  
  
"Sorry, Lan-chan," the Tritonian does not look sympathetic.  
  
Nassur and Lan exchange angry glances. "I'm surprised to see   
you in this group..." the Vosian glows with anger, "...considering how   
much you hate Lum!"  
  
"Why, Nassur..." Lan tries to hold in her anger, "...how dare   
you think I'm so spiteful!"  
  
"I don't think you're spiteful!" Nassur stares into her eyes.   
"I **know** you are!!"  
  
Lan growls. Sakura pulls herself out of the pile of bodies.   
"Hey!! Stop with the staring contest!! Can you rescue Lum and the   
others?!"  
  
"It's hard to say," Nassur turns to her. "The Ipraedies   
Empire is restricted space. We'll need permission to enter it to   
search in it."  
  
"Can we get permission?"  
  
"Probably not," Nassur walks to an intercom. "It's like   
playing a fight song at a Nihon Ham Fighters' home game. It's a   
formality." He presses the intercom control. "Nassur to   
engineering."  
  
"Engineering here," a male voice replies.  
  
"How long until 'Renegade' is ready?"  
  
"About twelve hours."  
  
"I don't have twelve hours."  
  
"Okay, we can have her ready in three. Engineering out!"  
  
"You're going to sneak into Ipraedies' space?" Benten looks   
shocked.  
  
"Of course," Nassur replies, "...but first, let's all clear   
this room of snow while we're waiting."  
  
Nassur throws some shovels to everyone. Most of the group   
sigh, grab a shovel and start digging. Sakura notices an anxious look   
on the Vosian. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Plenty," Nassur nods. "Hazel's origins have me worried."  
  
"Ten-chan told me about the Ipraedies...but there's more to   
this than that, isn't there?"  
  
"That's right," he sighs. "Do you know of recent   
Vosian-Ipraedies relations?"  
  
She shakes her head. "I'll tell you," he nods. "About a   
century ago, the Ipraedies tried to attack the Confederation. Of   
course, their leaders forgot one thing: my people have tracking   
powers. We could sense them coming. While they did, our fleets laid   
in wait. The war between us lasted five minutes before the Ipraedies   
fleets were annilhiated."  
  
"That was quick," Mie whistles, standing beside the priestess.  
  
"Hey!!" Megane growls. "Give us a hand here!"  
  
The Kyushu native glares at the guards' leader, the fire in   
her eyes frightening him to the core of his being. "Shaddup,   
Tweedledee, or you'll never have the chance to fawn over Lum again!"   
she snarls.  
  
Megane quickly turns away. Nassur, Sakura and Benten are   
quite impressed. "The Vosians made the Ipraedies sign a peace treaty   
halving their sphere of influence," he continues. "Since then,   
they've been trying to find a way to get revenge on my people. I   
suspect Hazel is the result of one such plan."  
  
"I see," Sakura hums. "And what are those plans?"  
  
"As near as I can tell, to create a warrior..." he sighs,   
"...with Vosian tracking powers and Ipraedies cunning and   
aggressiveness. Such a warrior would be an equal to us."  
  
"So Hazel's a result of selective breeding?" the Shinto   
priestess gasps.  
  
"Yeah," the hunter nods. "What's more, there could be an   
untold number of kids like Hazel somewhere in Ipraedies space. All of   
them are soon getting close to Stop Time, the time when Vosians begin   
to mature and our aging processes slow down. If my suspicions are   
true, this is a major violation of the peace treaty between our   
peoples!"  
  
"You sound concerned."  
  
"I am," he nods. "I've always harboured concerns when one of   
my people mate with a short-life. Recognition aside, sometimes being   
Vosian is a curse as well as a blessing."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well," Nassur explains, "...it's a well-known fact that if a   
short-life female mates with a Vosian male, she'll get our lifespan.   
Unfortunately, the same is not true for a short-life male who mates   
with a Vosian female."  
  
"Wait until Shinobu hears that," Sakura hums.  
  
"Hmph!!" Mie snorts. "Simple genetic slavery, if you ask me!   
I really pity your people a lot, Nassur. Glad I'll never have to   
worry about garbage like that!"  
  
The others quizzically stare at her. "Now, that's the   
strangest girl I've ever come across," Nassur muses.  
  
"You aren't the only one," Benten hums...  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere inside Ipraedies space, Hakaba's Warbird arrives at   
a reddish-brown planet about the size of Earth. "We're nearing   
Icarus," the helmsman reports.  
  
"Inform the Commandant that we have the hybrid and some   
extras," Hakaba commands. "Then land."  
  
"Aye, sir," the helmsman replies.  
  
* * *  
  
Icarus is an Earth-like world with no indigenous intelligent   
life. Bands of desert are mixed with pockets of temperate forest.   
Near the equator nestles a small settlement. Composed of a dozen   
buildings ringed with a fence, there is visible surface-to-air   
weaponry. Hakaba's Warbird lands on what looks like a dry river bed   
close by. As it lands, a hovercarrier makes its way to the landing   
zone. A boarding ramp lowers. A hatch on the hover-carrier opens,   
allowing a dozen armed Ipraedies soldiers, all dressed in khaki   
jumpsuits reminiscent of musketeers, to march out and take offensive   
positions around the loading ramp, weapons ready to fire.  
  
Last one out is a middle-aged Ipraedies man with blond hair   
and a cruel-looking face, dressed more extravagantly than the others.   
He proceeds to the airlock of the Warbird. Before he gets there, it   
opens and Hakaba steps out flanked by some of his men. "Welcome back,   
Captain Hakaba," the elder officer nods.  
  
"Thank you, Commandant," Hakaba salutes. "My mission was   
successful. The missing hybrid is back where she belongs."  
  
Hakaba gestures. Hazel is dragged out by two badly beaten   
security guards. "I'm not Ipraedies!!!" she growls. "I'm Vosian!!!   
A Vosian, I tell you!!! A Vosian!!!"  
  
The commandant looks amused. "She's a spirited one, I grant   
that...but, if I remember the files, Twenty-eight was always that way.   
It'll be a pleasure for me to break her!"  
  
"My name is Hazel!!!" the hybrid snaps. "I'm not a number!!!"  
  
"Whatever name you were given is no more!" he slaps her!   
"You'll be referred to your birth number until you are trained. Only   
then will you be allowed the honour of having a name...and it will be   
an Ipraedies' name!! Take her to the barracks!"  
  
The guards drag the protesting Hazel into the carrier. "You   
said you had some others," the commandant looks at Hakaba.  
  
"That's right," the captain gestures.  
  
Flanked by more security guards, Lum, Ataru, Mendou and   
Shinobu are escorted out. Lum wears what looks like a rubber hose   
attached to her horns. Mendou has been relieved of his katana.   
"There you are," Hakaba says.  
  
"Three Terrans and an Oni," the commandant sighs. "The   
Terrans don't look to be much use save the girl with the big bum. She   
could make a passable bedwarmer some nights!"  
  
"Who's got a big bum?!" Shinobu growls.  
  
The commandant then looks at Lum. "But, I know this Oni..."   
he muses. "Aren't you Lum the Notorious?!"  
  
"Who, me?" the Oni looks dumb.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!" the commandant growls. "It'll be   
a pleasure for me to torture you for any information you may possess   
about the Urusian Defense Force!"  
  
"I won't tell you a thing!" Lum growls. "I'd rather die than   
do that!"  
  
"Oh?" the Ipraedies looks amused. "But what if I threaten to   
sell all four of you to the...***CIRCUS?!?!?!***"  
  
The Terrans faint! "You'd sell us to a circus?!" Ataru gasps.   
"That's punishment?!!"  
  
"Unlike circuses on other planets," Hakaba sighs, "...the   
Ipraedies Circus is noted for the cruelty heaped upon its acts by the   
audience. Only aliens, condemned criminals and chartered accountants   
are allowed to join."  
  
"What do the audience do to them?" Shinobu gulps.  
  
"If they're lucky, they kill them," the captain replies.  
  
"If they're unlucky?" Ataru gulps.  
  
"They get to perform again," Hakaba replies, "...until someone   
does the mercy of killing them."  
  
"Boy, talk about tough audiences!" Shinobu whistles.  
  
Lum hugs Ataru. "Darling!" she sobs. "Don't let them sell us   
to the Circus!!"  
  
"I've made up my mind!" the commandant then growls. "I shall   
transmit my offer immediately! Take them away!!"  
  
Lum and the others are dragged into the carrier by the   
commandant's soldiers. "I don't wanna go to the circus!!!" the   
prisoners yell.  
  
The commandant turns to Hakaba. "You are to be commended," he   
salutes.  
  
"You'd better hurry up and go, sir," Hakaba salutes back with   
a smile. "It looks like they're leaving without you!"  
  
The commandant turns to see that the hover-carrier is leaving   
without him! "Hey!!! Wait!!! Wait!!!" the commandant pursues.   
"Wait for me!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, the carrier leaves the commandant running in   
vain to catch it. *Nice to see the commandant's men hold him in high   
respect!* Hakaba barely contains himself from laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, the security guards deposit Hazel inside a   
small hanger-like building. "This is your home now!" a guard turns to   
leave. "Enjoy it!!"  
  
Hazel falls to the floor, then looks up and notices the room   
is filled with bunks and footlockers. She also notices forty-nine   
dark-skinned people with tapered ears like herself. Unlike her, they   
are dressed in plain khaki uniforms. Everyone's hair, including the   
females, is shorn short. Hazel notices all are her age. For several   
agonizing seconds, the others look at Hazel in confusion. The   
missing hybrid of Project: Superwarrior is nervous. "My name is   
Hazel..." she begins. "You've got to help me. They're holding my   
friends prisoners...!"  
  
Before she can continue, Hazel is cut off by the sound of the   
entire group standing at attention. "Commandant entering!!!" one   
announces.  
  
Hazel sees the commandant standing behind her, wheezing   
heavily after doing a long run in the heat of Icarus' sun. "A-at   
ease," he pants. Once the commandant catches his breath, he puts his   
hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Everyone..." he announces, "...this is   
your missing sister, Twenty-eight. She was mistakenly left behind on   
our old base. Our enemies have brainwashed her into believing she is   
not Ipraedies. I hope you'll all teach her the mistake she's made.   
Dismissed!"  
  
The commandant salutes, then departs. The hybrids return the   
salute. Once their superior leaves, they turn as one to Hazel. "So,   
you think you're not an Ipraedies, eh?" one slyly hums.  
  
All the other hybrids then move away from Hazel. She notices   
a huge male hybrid sitting with his back to her on a chair, looking   
out a window. "I hate people who are like that," he growls.  
  
He looks at her. Besides being abnormally large and muscular,   
he possesses a plain, if not homely, face. Standing up, he towers   
over everyone else! Hazel looks unimpressed. "So what are you going   
to do about it?!" she takes a defensive position. "Try to scare me to   
death with that ugly face of yours?!"  
  
The hybrid looks insulted. "I'm Sixteen..." he growls as he   
rolls up his uniform's sleeves. "I'm the head of this class. You   
wanna live, you'll start acting Ipraedies...**now!!!**"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Hazel replies.  
  
"That can be arranged!"  
  
Outside the barracks, a group of Ipraedies soldiers listen in   
on what is going on. They take bets. "Okay," one soldier gathers   
money. "Haja has Sixteen after twenty minutes...Doruk says Sixteen in   
five minutes...Ikura gives Sixteen an hour...Any more bets?!"  
  
As if on cue, an explosion takes out one of the walls! When   
the smoke clears, the soldiers look surprised to see not Hazel laying   
on the ground badly beaten...but *Sixteen!* Hazel stands at the hole,   
wolfishly staring at her opponent. "Next?!"  
  
The other hybrids are awed. "Did you see that?!" one gasps.   
"One beautiful judo toss followed by a punch to the back of Sixteen's   
head! She's great!!"  
  
The soldiers are just as impressed. "We've got another Yukio   
on our hands!" the bet-taker hums, returning the money to the other   
soldiers.  
  
From the Warbird, Hakaba watches via binoculars. *And I was   
worried about her?* he smiles. *Nassur's a better teacher than I   
thought! Then again, he did learn from the best of them all!*  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Enter Space-Hybrid Hazel" Part 3  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, #R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
written by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "ENTER SPACE-HYBRID HAZEL," Shinobu takes Hazel   
to the town pool with Lum, Ataru and Mendou to allow the hybrid the   
chance to be a normal child. For the first time, Hazel does have fun.   
On their way home, however, they learn that Hazel is wanted...by the   
Ipraedies, the people who created "Twenty-eight," the hybrid Nassur   
would eventually name "Hazel." Hazel is taken along with Lum, Ataru,   
Mendou and Shinobu. On her way to the camp housing Project:   
Superwarrior (the project which oversaw Hazel's birth), the hybrid   
meets her father, Captain Hakaba. Ten-chan, who witnessed the   
kidnapping, calls Nassur for help. Drafted for the rescue along with   
Benten are Sakura, Lan, Mie, the bodyguards and Ryuunosuke. Arriving   
at the planet Icarus, Hazel is reunited with forty-nine other hybrids.   
It is a rough reunion for the other hybrids believe they are   
Ipraedies. One, number Sixteen, tries to make Hazel accept the fact   
that she is also Ipraedies...but Hazel defeats him with ease.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Later, after Lum, Shinobu, Ataru and Mendou are thrown into a   
small stockade, all sit quietly in fear of what happens next. "Lum,"   
Shinobu looks over. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, Shinobu," Lum sighs. "No one has ever escaped   
from the Ipraedies Circus alive before."  
  
"You sound like you know a lot about that circus," Ataru hums.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do, Darling," Lum sighs. "While I was being   
trained by Nassur, Lan nearly sold me, Benten and Oyuki to them.   
Nassur stopped her."  
  
"Sweet little Lan-san did that?" Mendou looks surprised.  
  
"She's not all sweetness and light, Shutaro," the Oni rolls   
her eyes. "Lan is the most vindictive and heartlessly cruel person   
this side of the Mikado! It was because of what she did that   
Nassur-chan and Lan became enemies."  
  
"I don't blame Nassur-kun," Shinobu snorts.  
  
The group hears a commotion outside. "What's that?" Lum   
stands.  
  
Lum is answered a few minutes later by the entrance of a   
couple of Ipraedies soldiers flanking Captain Hakaba. "This is   
against regulations, sir..." one unlocks the cell door, "...but since   
you do outrank us, we'll allow it to pass."  
  
"Thank you, Private," Hakaba enters the cell.  
  
Lum looks upset to see the Ipraedies captain. "You?! What   
are you doing here?!"  
  
"You know me?" he smiles.  
  
"Of course, I do," she bears her fangs. "My daddy told me all   
about you! You're Captain Hakaba, the horniest Ipraedies alive!!"  
  
The Terrans faint! "What do you mean by that, Lum?!" Ataru   
gasps.  
  
"You think you're bad when your illness attacks, Darling?" Lum   
looks over. "Hakaba's girl-chasing makes you look tame in   
comparison."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," the Ipraedies blushes. "But   
that was in the past. The mokkori attacks of my youth are behind me   
now since I got married."  
  
"Why are you here?" the Oni asks.  
  
"As you probably guessed," Hakaba replies, "...I was the   
captain of the ship which was responsible in capturing Twenty-eight   
and bringing her here to Icarus."  
  
"So what does that have to do with us?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"I'm her father."  
  
"Father?" Lum gasps. "I'm not surprised."  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"You're the only starship captain in known space that isn't   
allowed any female crewmembers," the Oni replies. "If I remember   
correctly, you went hog-wild on one ship early in your career."  
  
"What did he do?" Ataru looks up.  
  
"I tried to mokkori any female crewmember I saw," Hakaba   
blushes, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Having a planet full of captive women on another planet," Lum   
adds, "...would be a dream come true to you!"  
  
"And I thought I was horny," Ataru sighs.  
  
"This guy makes Moroboshi look like a Buddhist monk," Mendou   
adds.  
  
"What about you?!" Ataru sneers at his rival.  
  
"So why are you talking to us?" Lum asks.  
  
"Well, Twenty-eight is the first child I ever had..." Hakaba   
shrugs. "I felt responsible for her, just like any father would. I   
would like to start bridging the gap between us. What can you tell me   
that will help do so?"  
  
"Well, first off," the Oni hums "...don't call her a number.   
Nassur-chan gave her a name. It's Hazel. Second, she wants to be   
Vosian. I haven't known her long enough to think of any more."  
  
"That's enough for now," Hakaba turns to leave. "Thank you."  
  
Lum watches him leave. *I only hope Hazel will accept him.*  
  
* * *  
  
In the hybrid's barracks, Hazel lays on her cot at one end.   
*What a terrible life I have!* she looks sad. *No parents and forced   
to become a soldier for some race that bred me for such a job! Maybe   
I should've stayed on Barsoom!!*  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful blonde-haired hybrid girl walks up.   
Dressed in a cadet uniform, her hair extends to her shoulders.   
"Hello, Twenty-eight," she grins with a high-pitched voice. "I'm   
Thirty-five. Do you wanna be friends?"  
  
Hazel gives her such an icy stare, it freezes her! "What a   
cold look!!" she exclaims, wiping snow off her. "What did I say?!"  
  
"If you want to be my friend, you'll call me 'Hazel,' not the   
number tattooed on my side!" Hazel growls.  
  
"Why?!" Thirty-five asks. "The only person who has a name   
here is Fifty-one. She earned her name."  
  
"After what the Ipraedies did to my mom..." Hazel snorts,   
"...do you think I'd want to be one?!"  
  
"Oh, the Ipraedies are nice people," Thirty-five giggles, then   
points to Sixteen, who is being treated for his injuries by a   
plain-looking boy wearing the Ipraedies' version of a medical uniform.   
"Take Sixteen. He may look like a monster, but he really is very   
sweet."  
  
Hazel looks closely at Thirty-five. She notices that her   
fellow hybrid has the look of someone hopelessly in love. "Of all the   
people to recognize, you had to recognize him?! You're almost as bad   
as Lum-sensei is with that moron Ataru Moroboshi!"  
  
"Wait until you recognize someone," hearts appear in   
Thirty-five's eyes. "You'll be just like me!" She then gets a hold   
of herself. "So, why are you so down on being Ipraedies for anyway?"  
  
"Because I saw the Ipraedies kill our mothers," Hazel   
announces.  
  
The whole barrack goes silent. All turn angrily as one to   
Hazel. "You lie!" the one treating Sixteen snaps.  
  
"Our mothers were all released and sent back home," a wavy   
blonde-haired girl in an engineer's uniform yells. "Our commandant   
says so!"  
  
Everyone's eyes change colour. "Hazel is telling the truth!"   
a man's voice announces.  
  
All see Hakaba standing at the doorway. "Who are you?!" a   
nerdish-looking boy asks.  
  
"I'm Captain Hakaba," he nods. "I should know. I was once   
assigned to Project: Superwarrior as a guard commander."  
  
*Why is he here?* Hazel looks confused.  
  
"I fell in love with the mother of one of you," the captain   
sadly declares. "And the Ipraedies, under the direction of the   
*Asan'on,* butchered the whole lot of them without mercy when they   
abandoned the base on Barsoom!"  
  
The hybrids fall silent as they try to understand what Hakaba   
said. Unfortunately, Hakaba notices their eyes changing colour.   
"That's enough!" another man snaps.  
  
This voice belongs to the commandant. He is flanked by   
several armed soldiers. The commandant walks up to Hakaba, then decks   
him with a punch to the jaw! "Idiot!!!" he growls. "Do you want to   
destroy years of work with your lies?!!"  
  
Hakaba stands, violently incensed. "They are not lies," he   
cooly declares. "That's the truth!"  
  
The commandant's face turns a brilliant shade of brown. "You   
have one hour to get off this planet and never return!!" he snarls.   
"If you don't, it'll be the Box for you!!"  
  
Hakaba turns to leave. "I'll go..." he icily smiles. "...for   
now!"  
  
Once Hakaba walks out, the commandant turns to everyone. "As   
for the rest of you," he snarls, "...lights out!!"  
  
He turns out the lights...then trips over someone on the way   
out! That someone is not pleased. "***YOU CLUMSY OAF!!!!!!***" a   
growling yet female scream is heard. "***WATCH WHERE YOU'RE   
GOING!!!!!!***"  
  
The commandant is literally punched through a wall! The   
hybrids bolt up as the lights come back on. Hazel is awed at the   
sight of the senior officer bashed down low...then is totally   
surprised to see the person responsible! "Who's that?!" she points.  
  
"Oh, that's Yukio," Thirty-five sighs. "Fifty-one."  
  
Standing in the doorway is a hybrid girl about Hazel's height.   
She is dressed in a modified version of the jumpsuit the other   
hybrids wear, with no sleeves, ripped knees and other modifications   
which most street kids on Earth would consider "cool." Her   
crimson-red hair is short cut and shaggy, falling in bangs over her   
forehead. The look on her face is one which Hazel finds quite   
intimidating...a rage that would even scare Nassur! "You pathetic   
piece of trash!!!" the girl snaps as she steps inside. "What's with   
the lights being out early?!! You almost spoiled all the wild boar I   
got for the troops with your fat feet!!!"  
  
The Ipraedies soldiers and the other hybrids immediately   
drool. Hazel is speechless. The red-haired hybrid storms in, then   
looks at one of the bunks. "Naosu, haul your ass over here and check   
these boars out!!!"  
  
"Okay, Yukio!" the hybrid who treated Sixteen walks to the   
door, tricorder in hand.  
  
"And remember..." Yukio growls, "...the **bad** ones go to the   
officers!! Get it wrong and I'll start calling you 'Twenty' again!"  
  
Hazel does not know whether to be in awe or fear for her life.   
Yukio turns to the commandant, hauling him up to his feet   
single-handedly. "Listen up, bud!!!" she snarls. "Lights out are in   
**two** hours!!!" she holds up two fingers. "You *can* count, can't   
you?!!"  
  
"Y-yes...!" the commandant nods, turning pale green in mortal   
fear.  
  
Naosu steps back in. "They're all good, Yukio!" he smiles.   
"Not a fault amongst them!!"  
  
Yukio looks at him, then back at the commandant. "Hey, it's   
your lucky day!!!" she icily smiles.  
  
"Um, Yukio-chan..." one of the soldiers walks up. "There's   
something you should know."  
  
"What's that?" she looks over.  
  
"We got prisoners," the soldier reports. "Four of them."  
  
Yukio looks shocked, then angrily turns to the commandant.   
"***WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!***" she screams at the top of her   
lungs. "***YOU TOOK PRISONERS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL* ME *ABOUT   
THEM?!?!?!***" She then sends the commandant flying out of the   
barracks at mach speed! "***GET OUTTA MY FACE, CREEP!!!!!!***"  
  
The soldiers smile on seeing the hybrid beat their commanding   
officer up without pause. "Tell the others I'll get the boars to them   
as soon as I calm down!" Yukio points.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!!" the soldiers chant together.  
  
Hazel watches as they leave. There is a bounce to their step,   
as if the red-haired hybrid's return has just made their day. Yukio   
is still in a vile mood. "Now I've got to go get more boars!" she   
moans, then turns around...and stops on seeing Hazel. "Who're you?!!"  
  
Hazel suddenly feels very embarrassed. "She's Twenty-eight,   
Yukio," Thirty-five smiles. "Our missing sister."  
  
"Oh?!" surprise appears on Yukio's face. With the change of   
emotion, Hazel notices how cute her fellow hybrid really is. She also   
notices that Yukio, given her number, is curiously the most   
well-developed of the hybrids, looking more like she was sixteen   
instead of fourteen. Yukio walks over to sit beside Hazel. "So! You   
survived all those years on Barsoom, eh?! Nice to see you! Did your   
old man save you or someone else?!"  
  
"Someone else," Hazel nods, still quite intimidated.  
  
"You got a name?" Yukio hums.  
  
"Hazel."  
  
"Hazel it is, then!" Yukio stands up, nodding.  
  
"Um...should we call her that?!" Sixteen looks confused.  
  
Yukio freezes him with a dirty stare. "Daros, you moron, if   
her name is Hazel, then it's Hazel!!!" she growls. "Show some   
respect, you slob!!!"  
  
"Y-yes, ma'am...!" the tall hybrid stammers.  
  
Yukio sighs. "Look, Hazel, I've got work to do!" she turns to   
leave. "I'll get you a boar so you can eat when I get one for the   
prisoners! I'll talk to you later, okay?!"  
  
"Okay," Hazel nods, suddenly feeling pleased to have come to   
Icarus for the first time.  
  
Yukio heads out. The other hybrids gather around Hazel.   
"Well," Naosu hums. "I guess if Yukio says you're alright, then you   
must be okay." He sits down, extending his hand. "I'm Naosu...Number   
Twenty. I'll be your medical officer."  
  
"Hi, Naosu-chan," Hazel shakes his hand. "So...you really do   
have names, don't you?"  
  
"Not really," Naosu shrugs. "And not all of us have them.   
Yukio's been trying to give us all names...a mix of Vosian and   
Ipraedies to reflect our dual heritage. We only use them between   
ourselves when the officers aren't looking."  
  
"How did Yukio-chan get her name?" Hazel looks confused.  
  
"You don't know Ipraediespeak?" Thirty-five asks.  
  
Hazel shakes her head. "In Ipraediespeak, 'Yukio' means 'the   
uncontrollable storm,'" Thirty-five smiles. "As you saw, she loves to   
live up to that name. The non-commissioned officers unanimously chose   
it for her."  
  
"Oh!" Hazel nods in understanding.  
  
Sixteen walks up. "Hi, Hazel. I'm Daros," he looks meek.   
"I'm sorry about earlier, but we've got to behave ourselves or else.   
Even Yukio tends to watch herself when she has to."  
  
"Hi, Daros-chan," Hazel nods. "It's okay."  
  
Other hybrids introduce themselves. Once the last of the   
hybrids with names passes through, Hazel looks to Thirty-five. "Don't   
you have a name?"  
  
"No," the blonde-haired girl shakes her head. "Yukio'll think   
up of one for me soon, I'll bet."  
  
Hazel thinks for a moment, then looks up. "I know! I'll give   
you a name."  
  
"You will?!" Daros and Thirty-five exclaim together.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Hazel nods. "You see, when the man who rescued me   
gave me my name, he told me that he called me that because I reminded   
him of a former student of his. He nicknamed her 'Hazel.' She was a   
hunter who'd been severely crippled on a mission. She also had a   
partner. Since we'll be together no matter what, I'll call you by the   
name my namesake's partner had: Althea."  
  
"'Althea?!'" Thirty-five hums as she rolls the name in her   
lips, then nods readily. "Okay! Althea it is!!"  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Naosu calls out. "Thirty-five got a name!"  
  
The other hybrids let out cheers. Daros hugs his newly-named   
girlfriend. Hazel lets out a sigh of relief. *I hope this'll work in   
getting them on my side!* she looks up. *Oh, Sensei, come soon!!*  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, just outside Ipraedies space, the "Renegade," hours   
after being launched, proceeds into enemy territory at warp speed. On   
the bridge, Nassur sits in the command chair, Benten is at   
sensory...and surprisingly, Mie is at the helm, being guided by Oyuki.   
Lan, Sakura and the rest of Lum's friends stand nearby, apprehensively   
staring at the Kyushu native. "Twelve minutes to the Uru-Ipraedos   
Neutral Zone," Mie reports, staring at the board.  
  
"Slow to one-quarter impulse," Nassur orders.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Her hands expertly dart over the control board. The   
"Renegade's" engines die down as she de-warps. "Nicely done," the   
Tritonian princess muses, a touch of awe in her voice. "You're a   
natural pilot, Mie-san...for your first try."  
  
"Thanks," Mie nods. "These controls are simpler than I   
thought. I was expecting something a lot more challenging."  
  
"She considers that 'simple?!'" Megane gasps. "I hate to see   
her idea of 'challenging!'"  
  
"I couldn't figure that control panel out!" Kakugari admits.  
  
"What did you expect, Tweedledee?!" Mie sneers. "From what I   
can tell, people who're born in Tomobiki don't even have enough brain   
cells to figure out a VCR!"  
  
Everyone from Earth looks incensed. "That's a good one!" Lan   
laughs.  
  
"Not to mention red-haired alien airheads!" Mie adds.  
  
Lan then looks incensed. The Terrans and Benten howl with   
delight. Sakura walks up to Nassur's side. "Planning not to be   
somewhere in a hurry?"  
  
"This is a safety precaution," he sighs. "We're nearing the   
checkpoint station. Like most checkpoints, we need both visual and   
audio transmittion given in Ipraediespeak if we don't want to the   
entire Imperial Ipraedies Navy chasing us!"  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes. The person making contact must be able to speak   
Ipraediespeak," Nassur smiles...then looks at Lan. "And there's one   
person who fits that qualification present!"  
  
Lan looks nervous. Nassur looks her over closely. "Who,   
me?!" the Seishin girl sputters. "I'm just a cute, defenceless,   
little girl!"  
  
"Who just happened to began learning Ipraediespeak so you   
could sell Benten, Oyuki and Lum to the Ipraedies Circus," the Vosian   
icily intones.  
  
Suddenly, Lan finds herself surrounded by the guards! "What   
is this?!!" Megane growls, eyes glowing. "You *dared* sell Lum-san   
like a slave, you pathetic, vindictive, airheaded slut?!!"  
  
"WELL?!?!?!" the other guards demand as one.  
  
"But that was a long time ago!" Lan tries her cute-girl act.   
"I was going through a phase...!"  
  
"I still haven't given you a suitable punishment!" Nassur   
crosses his arms, icily smiling in Megane's direction. "And I've just   
thought of a just punishment to give you!!"  
  
"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Lan growls.  
  
Four fists pound her in the head! "YOU'LL TAKE IT!!!!!!" the   
guards snap as one.  
  
Nassur turns to Sakura. "How long will it take you to cover   
Lan's entire body with green makeup?"  
  
"An hour at least!" the priestess looks at Lan.  
  
Lan looks angry. "You can't be serious!! I can't pass for an   
Ipraedies!!!"  
  
"Use the replicators in the dining hall," Nassur orders,   
ignoring the Seishin girl's protest. "Also replicate her an Ipraedies   
military officer's uniform. You'll find specs for them in the   
computer terminal."  
  
"Aren't you listening?!!" Lan yells. "I'm not going to do   
this!!! There's nothing you can do to force to do this!!!"  
  
Suddenly, ***five*** sledgehammers fall on her, welded by   
Benten and the guards!! Lan falls to the deck, a large lump on her   
head. "How nice of you to volunteer!" the Fukunokami snickers.  
  
"Yes!!" Megane growls. "How nice of you to volunteer!!   
Right, guys?!"  
  
"RIGHT!!!!!!" the guards snap.  
  
"There you go, Sakura," Nassur nods. "Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks, Nassur," the priestess drags Lan off the bridge.  
  
"All that's left is the bribe," Nassur turns to Benten.   
"Benten, is there any unopened cases of Fukunokami super-vodka still   
aboard which your dad gave us as launching gift?"  
  
Benten looks nervous. "You're not using *that* as a bribe?!"  
  
"Can you think of anything else to give them?" Nassur seems   
not to care.  
  
"Okay," Benten sighs. "But I expect a replacement!"  
  
She tromps off to the turbo-lift. Nassur turns to the others.   
"Now here's the plan!" the hunter begins...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, at a small space station which looks like a   
pair of dishes glued to the ends of a used toilet paper roll, peace   
reigns. Aboard are a crew of a dozen Imperial Ipraedies Navy   
officers. All look bored due to the lack of activity. "Six months of   
this boring duty," an ensign sighs. "I want some action!"  
  
"I know what you mean," a lieutenant rubs his eyes, strained   
from too much time viewing a blank video terminal. "You would think   
this sector would be as exciting as the Yehisrite border."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of radar picking up a target is heard. "A   
ship's coming!" the watch commander snaps. "Tell them to stop their   
approach and identify themselves!"  
  
"Aye, sir," an ensign nods.  
  
Minutes later, Lan appears on the viewscreen of the control   
centre. She is covered with green makeup and is now wearing an outfit   
which looks like pirate's gear from the seventeenth century: a red   
top with white pants. Her hair is tied with a polka-dotted bandanna.   
"H-hello," the Seishin girl begins in broken Ipraediespeak, "...this   
am freighter 'Kochak.' We is coming from Sector 007 and headed for   
Homeworld. We am carrying food, alcohol and stuff. We asking for   
passage."  
  
"Who is this babe?" an ensign hums.  
  
"She's cute!" another ensign sighs.  
  
*I hope they fall for this!* Lan looks even.  
  
"What kind of alcohol are you carrying?" a lieutenant demans.  
  
"We am carrying Fukunokami super-vodka," Lan sighs. "Would   
you like a sample?"  
  
Wolfish grins appear on their faces. "Of course," the watch   
command readily nods.  
  
"Energizing," Lan reports.  
  
In one of the lower decks, Benten places a case of twelve   
green glass bottles on the teleporter pad. "You can energize when   
ready," Nassur calls over the intercom.  
  
"Alright, already!" Benten growls. "I'm doing it! Just   
because you can't get drunk on this stuff doesn't mean we can give it   
to the Ipraedies!"  
  
"Better them than you, Benten," Nassur replies. "You know I   
don't like your drinking!"  
  
"You never let me have any fun!" Benten snorts. "Energizing!"  
  
The case of alcohol dematerializes from the "Renegade" and   
re-materializes in the control room of the space station. The   
Ipraedies look happy to see the alcohol. "You're clear," the watch   
commander nods.  
  
"Thanks," Lan smiles. "Have a nice day!"  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge, Nassur, Mie, Oyuki and the others come out of   
hiding. "Good job, Lan," Nassur nods. "Mie, head straight for   
Ipraedos."  
  
"Right away!" the Kyushu native sets course.  
  
Lan begins to scratch herself. "Can I take off this makeup   
yet?! it's making me itch!"  
  
"Not yet, Lan," Nassur sits down. "We may need you to do this   
again!"  
  
"If I break out into a rash..." the Seishin girl sighs,   
"...it'll be your fault!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile on Icarus, all the hybrids are in bed save Yukio,   
who has gone out to get more wild boar. But sleep cannot come easily   
for this group of teens tonight. "This place is hell!" Althea, who   
has a bunk near Hazel, sighs.  
  
"It sure is," Daros replies from the bunk above her. "The   
food's terrible. The teachers are mean...not to mention that they   
couldn't teach a dog to bark!"  
  
["It's nearly as bad as my college!" the writer states.]  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself," Hazel yells. "Nobody in   
Japan would understand them anyway!"  
  
"Then there's this thing about our mothers," Darsei, first of   
the hybrids, yells from another bunk. "I hate this! I hate how   
things are!"  
  
Althea turns to Hazel. "Hazel, you're lucky not to have been   
here all this time. You at least had another teacher. What was his   
name?"  
  
"Nassur," Hazel replies.  
  
"***NASSUR?!?!?!***" all the hybrids yell, loud enough to   
momentarily frighten the commandant, who was drinking coffee in his   
office.  
  
Before Hazel can do anything, she is surrounded by her   
friends. "The same Nassur who single-handedly wiped our a whole   
Ipraedies company?" Althea gasps.  
  
"The same Nassur who defeated the legendary Jaja?" Daros adds.  
  
"The same Nassur who makes the Emperor wet himself when he   
hears his name spoken?" Kyonba, the wavy blonde-haired group engineer,   
demands.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Hazel stammers.  
  
"***WHAT'S HE LIKE?!?!?!***" they demand as one, powerfully   
enough to nearly send Hazel flying through a wall!  
  
"Well," she stammers, "...he's very patient, kind and nice."  
  
The other hybrids sigh. "I wish I could study under him   
someday," Nisur, a brown-haired field operative, moans.  
  
"Do you think Nassur will come to rescue you?" Tisur, his twin   
brother, looks over.  
  
"I don't know," Hazel sighs. "He doesn't even know where I   
am."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the stockade, the prisoners relax. "This is   
crazy!" Ataru snarls. "If that wild child hadn't come to Tomobiki, we   
wouldn't be in this damn predicament!! If we escape, she goes back to   
Nassur!!!"  
  
Mendou looks incensed. "Moroboshi, you bastard!" he grabs   
Ataru by the collar of his shirt. "How *dare* you denounce Hazel at   
this time?! Besides, if Lum-san's tutor says she's okay, then she's   
okay!!"  
  
Ataru dumps a garbage bin on Mendou's head! "Idiot, stop   
taking Lum's side!!!"  
  
Mendou yelps in fright as his claustrophobia comes on line.   
At that moment, Yukio's voice is heard. "Hey, stop yelling!!!   
Suppertime!!"  
  
The scion of Japan's richest family calms down as an Ipraedies   
soldier walks up and unlocks the cell door, thus allowing Yukio to   
wheel a beautiful dinner composed of a giant pig-like creature,   
skinned, charcoal-broiled and dressed with all the trimmings, into the   
cell. "So, you're our guests, eh?!" the red-haired hybrid smiles,   
then turns to the soldier. "Thanks, Reika."  
  
"Okay, Yukio," the soldier closes the door behind him.  
  
The Oni and the three Terrans look shocked. "You're a hybrid,   
too?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"I'm Yukio," the hybrid nods. "Pleased to meet you. Here's   
something for you to eat. No one bothered to tell me that we had   
prisoners coming in today. If they did, I would've brought some food   
earlier."  
  
The smell of the roasted boar causes everyone's mouth to   
water. "Oh, man, I'm starved!!" Ataru licks his lips. "Thanks,   
Yukio-chan!"  
  
Yukio looks over. Seeing Ataru, the hybrid does not react as   
most normal women would react. To the red-haired hybrid, Ataru seems   
quite handsome in a plain way. *Holy!!* Yukio mentally gasps. *He's   
cute!*  
  
Sensing the attention, Ataru looks up. Seeing Yukio, an   
equally strange feeling crosses Ataru's heart...as if all the   
perversions which he has caused over the years suddenly no longer   
meant a thing to him. Yukio, as well as being quite attractive, is   
also the most beguiling woman he has ever crossed...save one.   
*Gods!!* Ataru mentally gasps. *What a beautiful girl! Why...why   
does she reminds me of Windy-chan...?!*  
  
Lum also notices the attention. "Hey!!!" she leaps in front   
of Ataru, eyes ablaze. "Darling, stop looking at that girl!!!"  
  
Ataru stands up...then without warning, shoves Lum out of his   
path! He then takes Yukio's hand in his, then places a very courtly   
kiss on her knuckle. "Thank you for your kindness, Yukio-san."  
  
Yukio blushes. "Y-you're welcome..." she stammers. "What's   
your name...?"  
  
"Ataru."  
  
"A-ataru..." she smiles.  
  
Mendou and Shinobu are shocked. "I don't believe it!" the   
latter gasps. "I've never seen Ataru-kun like that in front of a girl   
in all my life!!"  
  
Lum leaps over to shove Yukio away from Ataru. "Get away from   
my husband, you...you Darling-thief!!!"  
  
Before the Oni could react, Yukio grabs her by the throat and   
begins to apply terrible pressure on her trachea. Lum gasps as her   
oxygen is cut off, her face turning blue. "Ataru," Yukio hums, "...is   
this brat Oni your wife?"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "Lum only pretends to be my wife."  
  
"Lum?!" Yukio's eyes widen, then she turns to face the Oni, a   
sneer on her face. "As in Lum the Notorious?!!"  
  
"Y-yes..." the Oni gasps.  
  
A second later, Lum is smashed into the wall! Shinobu   
and Mendou look mortally afraid. Ataru does not react. "So!!!" Yukio   
snarls, the heat of her anger leeching from her body. "The pathetic   
little Oni tramp who hides behind her lightning, eh?!!" She then   
looks at Mendou and Shinobu, grimly nodding. "I assume you two must   
be from the fool's paradise called 'Tomobiki,' right?!"  
  
"Um...y-you m-must be m-mistaking us f-for th-those who come   
f-from T-tomobiki...!" Mendou stammers.  
  
"Liars," Ataru crosses his arms.  
  
Shinobu looks incensed. "Hey, you're from Tomobiki, too,   
Ataru-kun!!!"  
  
Before she could leap at Ataru, Yukio grabs Shinobu. Ten   
seconds later, the hapless Terran drops to the floor, pounded   
literally into hamburger!! "Liar!" Ataru snorts, spitting at the   
ground near Shinobu's face. "I'm from Hokkaido, not Tomobiki!!"  
  
Mendou looks mortally afraid, having never seen his two   
favourite women defeated so easily. Yukio looks indignant. "So! It   
seems everything I've heard of Tomobiki is true!" she snorts, then   
turns to the cell door. "Reika!!!"  
  
The soldier walks up. "Yes, Yukio?"  
  
Yukio takes Ataru by the hand. "Reika, please move this one   
into the solitary cell. I want him separated physically from these   
three morons...and I want him out of their eyesight!"  
  
"No problem, Yukio," the soldier nods.  
  
Ataru is escorted out of the cell. "No!!!" Lum cries as she   
leaps over to grab him...  
  
...then gets grabbed by Yukio. "You mind your place, Oni!!!"   
the hybrid slaps her hard across the face!! "I've long heard that an   
Oni's greatest fear is loosing his or her horns...especially if it's   
by a lover!! Shall I teach Ataru how to do that...not to mention   
*crush* your horns?!!"  
  
Lum turns white with shock. Yukio tosses her aside, then   
takes the meal out of the cell. "Hey, what about us?!!" Shinobu cries   
out.  
  
"You'll get rations!!" Yukio snaps as she leaves the cell.  
  
The door is locked. Lum, Shinobu and Mendou now are really   
scared. "I...I can't believe it...!" the Oni stammers. "If that's   
the way the other hybrids are like, we *are* doomed!!"  
  
"Wh-what's g-going t-to h-happen now...?!" Shinobu stammers.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, on the brownish green planet of Ipraedos, in his castle   
in the capital city, Emperor Schwartz prepares to go to bed. His   
castle is a grand palace which would be the envy of any planetary   
ruler. With high-tech security devices mixed in with the Gothic-like   
architecture and Romantic-like artworks, Schwartz's castle has a   
museum-like quality to it.  
  
Emperor Schwartz himself is an old man, perhaps seventy.   
Remarkably fit for one his age, he is dressed in a outfit of yellow   
and dark blue similar to a Jion officer. His hair is grey, cut short.   
His aged face is covered by a long handlebar moustache and sideburns.   
"Emperor Schwartz," an aide bows as he walks up. "Can I speak with   
you a moment before you retire for the night?"  
  
"What is it?" Schwartz looks over. "I'm very tired, you   
know."  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty. Planetary Defense is reporting a   
strange ship in the area."  
  
"Is that all?" Schwartz yawns. "It's probably some meteor   
shower like the last time. Still, keep me informed if something   
serious should occur."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the aide salutes, then leaves. "Good   
night!"  
  
Schwartz wearily walks to a nearby room, which has as an   
entrance a gaily-painted door. A sign on the door proclaims THE   
EMPEROR'S BEDROOM...COME TO PAPA'S BED!!!! Schwartz opens the door,   
entering the dark room. *I thought I left a light on in here!* he   
hums to himself.  
  
Looking for the light switch, Schwartz trips over a footstool,   
a chair and a chandelier before he manages to turn the light on! His   
bedroom is as grand as the rest of the castle. With a huge bed which   
could probably hold a dozen people easily and extravagant furnishings,   
the Ipraedies Emperor is surprised to discover two things in his   
bedroom which were not there when he woke up this morning: Nassur and   
Benten!  
  
Benten sits on the bed holding what looks to be an Ipraedies   
version of a teddy bear. Nassur reads some files. "It's about time   
you came to bed," the Vosian hums. "Sitting on a throne all day must   
give you piles."  
  
The Ipraedies turns white with horror. "N-n-n-n-nassur...?!!"  
  
"Oh, you remember me?" Nassur hums in mock surprise. "I take   
it you remembered the time I destroyed your experimental system   
destroyer. Don't bother calling for security; one signal from me or   
Benten and all three of us are teleported to my ship in orbit. By the   
time they realize what happened, we'd be in Yehisrite space."  
  
"W-what do you want...?" Schwartz looks scared.  
  
"Some of your soldiers kidnapped some friends of mine," Nassur   
walks up to the monarch. "One of them is an Ipraedies-Vosian hybrid   
girl whom I've discovered was a part of a secret and illegal   
experiment in genetic breeding."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" the Emperor sweats.  
  
"I think you do," the hunter icily declares. "You really   
should get a computer system in this place. You have a lot of   
interesting files in your filing cabinet."  
  
Nassur shows a file marked "Cademus." "This one tells of a   
sneak attack you led fifty years ago when you were still a Crown   
Prince," his voice has a taunt in it. "If I remember, it was a colony   
in Yehisrite space called Cademus. Five hundred thousand Yehisrites   
died there. Rumour has it there's a big bounty on your head, offered   
by the six *laqu'rs* who claim territory there, not to mention Lord   
Protector Alko. I've seen Yehisrite justice, Schwartz! It's not   
pretty!!"  
  
"What do you want to know?" Schwartz gulps.  
  
"I believe my friends were taken to a base where there are   
other hybrids from the same project," Nassur stares into the Emperor's   
eyes. "Where is the location of that base?"  
  
"How should I know where it is?" Schwartz stammers.  
  
Nassur turns to Benten. "Benten, don't the Imperial Corps of   
Executioners still use condemned criminals as practice targets for   
their swords?"  
  
"Yeah," Benten nods. "I think they do."  
  
Nassur pulls out his communicator. "Nassur to 'Renegade.'"  
  
"'Renegade' here," Oyuki's voice replies.  
  
"Prepare to beam everyone up in this room," Nassur orders.   
"On my signal. Once we're there, set course for Yehisril!" The   
Vosian then icily stares at the Ipraedies Emperor.  
  
"All right!" Schwartz snaps. "They're on Icarus!"  
  
"Icarus," Nassur hums. "That's only a day or two from here.   
I hope you're not leading us into a trap."  
  
"It's no trap, believe me!!" Schwartz frets. "Few of my   
defense personnel even know what's there!"  
  
"For your sake, you better be right," the Vosian holds up a   
finger, "...or else, you'll be facing Varanko!" he draws a slashing   
motion across his throat. He then speaks into his communicator.   
"Oyuki, beam Benten and I up."  
  
"Energizing," Oyuki replies.  
  
Nassur and Benten dematerialize. Schwartz looks relieved.   
"They're gone," he sighs, "...and I think I wet myself!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Enter Space-Hybrid Hazel" Part 4  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
c/o Tuson Academy  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072 Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
written by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "ENTER SPACE-HYBRID HAZEL," Lum, Ataru, Mendou   
and Shinobu anxiously await their fate; the commandant of the Icarus   
base has threatened to sell them to the Ipraedies Circus. NO ONE has   
ever survived being sold to the Circus! Meanwhile, Hazel's father   
Hakaba is having second thoughts about leaving his daughter like he   
left her mother. Those second thoughts make him tell the hybrids the   
tragic fate of their mothers, which gets Hakaba expelled from Icarus.   
At that time, Hazel meets Yukio (Fifty-one), the youngest and wildest   
of the hybrids. While the Ipraedies are nominally in control of   
Icarus, it runs almost totally on Yukio's every whim! Lum, Shinobu   
and Mendou learn that the hard way when Yukio finds herself strangely   
attracted to Ataru...and the attraction is mutual! During this time,   
the other hybrids, now convinced of what Hakaba told them, learn who   
Hazel's teacher is. Nassur, by that time, has got into Ipraedies   
space (thanks to the help of an unwilling Lan) and has forced the   
secret of the location of Project: Superwarrior from the Ipraedies   
Emperor, Schwartz.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Morning arrives on Icarus. The hybrids are awakened to the   
sound of a bugle. Slowly, most of the hybrids get out of bed to   
prepare themselves for the day. Hazel is among those who continue to   
sleep. Suddenly, the door to the barracks bursts open and several   
Ipraedies soldiers rush in, flanking the commandant. The soldiers   
begin rousting the hybrids out of bed. Finally one comes to Hazel's   
cot and lifts one side up, making her fall to the floor! "Wake up!"   
growls the soldier.  
  
Hazel wakes up, covering her nude body. "What the hell...?!!"   
she growls before an Ipraedies uniform is shoved into her face.  
  
"Put this uniform on!" the soldier orders.  
  
Hazel looks at the uniform, then throws it to the ground in   
disgust. "I don't wear Ipraedies clothes!!"  
  
The soldier looks angry. He attempts to hit Hazel, but the   
commandant appears beside him. "What's the problem, soldier?"  
  
"She refuses to wear the uniform we've provided her, sir," the   
soldier reports.  
  
"I'd rather go naked than wear that rag," Hazel snorts. "It's   
worse than wearing that bathing suit Shinobu-sensei gave me!"  
  
The commandant looks angry. "You **will** wear that uniform   
or else!!"  
  
"Never!!!" Hazel growls.  
  
"Very well," the commandant snaps his fingers. "Take her to   
my office!"  
  
Out of nowhere, two huge soldiers appear behind Hazel, then   
drag her away! "Lemme go!" she struggles to free herself.  
  
Unfortunately, the soldiers are just too strong for the young   
hybrid to escape. In a matter of minutes, Hazel is dragged out of the   
barracks and towards another building nearby. From their cell, Lum,   
Shinobu and Mendou watch helplessly as the soldiers open the door to a   
nearby building and shove Hazel inside. "What are they doing to   
Hazel-chan?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Looks like they're doing something to her," Lum gulps. "I   
hope it doesn't end up with Hazel going into the Box."  
  
"What does that do?" Mendou looks over.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly...but the Ipraedies use it as a torture   
device," the Oni gulps. "It's said to be extremely effective!"  
  
"Can't we do anything to help her?" Shinobu looks over.  
  
"Unfortunately, we can't," Lum shakes her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere between Ipraedos and Icarus, "Renegade" speeds   
through space. Nassur, Benten, Oyuki, Mie, Sakura and Lan are on the   
bridge. "Benten, send a coded message to Uru," Nassur orders. "It's   
time we got Captain Invader involved in this."  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Sakura hums. "It could start a   
war."  
  
"I don't think so, Sakura," the Vosian shakes his head. "If   
our information is correct, the average Ipraedies doesn't even know   
what Project: Superwarrior is. Should it become known, old Schwartz   
will have heart problems to go with his piles. It could, given the   
right sort of circumstances, start a revolution!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Hakaba's ship proceeds to Ipraedos from Icarus. On   
the bridge, everyone is silent. Hakaba sits in the command chair lost   
in thought. *I'm reaching another crossroad in my life*, he sighs.   
*Just like when I met Shunba on Barsoom, I've fallen in love with our   
daughter. But what do I do?! If I rescue her, I'll be branded a   
traitor to Ipraedos! If I don't, I'll lose Hazel completely! What do   
I do?!*  
  
"Sir," the sensory officer reports. "There's a ship heading   
towards us. Its markings identify it as the independent frigate   
'Renegade.'"  
  
"'Renegade?!'" Hakaba looks confused.  
  
"Orders?" the helmsman looks back.  
  
"Take us on an intercept course," Hakaba snaps. "Full battle   
speed!"  
  
* * *  
  
On the "Renegade's" bridge, everything is quiet. Sakura sits   
near Lan, sipping some tea. The Seishin girl scratches herself   
because of the makeup she is still forced to wear. "Don't scratch so   
much, Lan," the nurse snaps. "You'll ruin your makeup!"  
  
"I can't help it," Lan growls. "I'm allergic to this stuff."  
  
Sakura finishes her tea, then looks horrified to see what the   
remnants say. "This says someone is coming!"  
  
On cue, Benten picks up a contact. "Ipraedies Warhawk, dead   
ahead!!" she looks over. "It's heading straight for us!!"  
  
"Red alert!" Nassur yells. "Power weapons and raise shields."  
  
Immediately, the lights aboard the "Renegade" turn from white   
to a dark red. Benten's communications panel beeps. "Incoming   
message from the Ipraedies ship."  
  
"On screen," Nassur orders.  
  
On the viewscreen, Hakaba appears. "This is Captain Hakaba of   
the Warhawk 'Keppaa.'" Then, to everyone's surprise save Nassur,   
relaxes. "Nice to see you again, Nassur-san. It's been a while."  
  
"Oh, Captain Hakaba," Nassur nods. "Nice to see you again.   
What are you doing out here? You're usually on patrol duty."  
  
"I was reassigned temporarily to Icarus," Hakaba smiles. "I   
was in charge of retrieving Hazel for Project: Superwarrior...if you   
hadn't guessed by now."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"You know each other?" Benten gasps.  
  
"Yep," the Vosian nods. "This is Captain Hakaba. He used to   
be the horniest Ipraedies alive until he got married. He's one of the   
few people I have as an ally in this whole sector."  
  
"That's true," Hakaba nods. "Without Nassur, we wouldn't have   
found Hazel."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" the Vosian looks at him. "Fight   
or withdraw?"  
  
"Actually, I want to help you," the Ipraedies announces.  
  
Everyone looks shocked. "Help us?!!" Benten gasps. "Why?!!"  
  
"I have a personal interest in one of the hybrids."  
  
"You mean Hazel's *your* kid?" Nassur's eyes widen.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Hakaba scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Both of you have similar traits," Nassur smiles. "Besides,   
you're *Dowe'on*."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Benten nods in understanding.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Hakaba hums.  
  
"I'll let you know," Nassur replies, "...when Captain Invader   
arrives."  
  
* * *  
  
It is noon on Icarus. As the hybrids eat their lunch, all   
notice Hazel has not returned yet. "No one's been in the commandant's   
office for so long," Althea looks afraid. "What could he be doing to   
her?!"  
  
"Hazel is so stubborn," Daros shakes his head. "Even Yukio   
knows when not to push it! I'll bet he's beating her!"  
  
The hybrids sigh as one. "Poor kid."  
  
* * *  
  
The commandant's office is a small room fitted with a desk and   
file cabinets. The colours are depressingly drab. The only   
decorations are the Ipraedies' dark green, raven-crested flag in one   
corner and a picture of Emperor Schwartz hanging on the wall. Hazel   
sits on a chair in the middle of the room. The commandant stands over   
her. Hazel is uninjured physically, while the commandant looks very   
frustrated. "I am **not** wearing an Ipraedies' uniform and that's   
final!!!" the hybrid snaps.  
  
"You will wear the uniform and like it!!!" the commandant   
retorts. "No one knows where you are!!! Even if you could escape,   
the only way off this planet is by starship!!! Even Fifty-one   
understands that!!! You'd never survive for long in this world!!!"  
  
"I spent years alone of Barsoom!" Hazel snorts. "It was a   
jungle world with no people!! This place is no different! And her   
name is 'Yukio!!'"  
  
The commandant's face turns purple with frustration. "I ought   
to throw you into the Box and let you go mad with fear!!" he snaps.  
  
* * *  
  
At the perimeter of the camp, Yukio sits alone in the branch   
of a tree. She can clearly hear the screaming, cleaning her   
fingernails. "Poor Hazel," she sighs. "She'll catch on sooner or   
later."  
  
* * *  
  
The commandant finally calms down enough to admire Hazel's   
developing beauty. "But, that would waste such a blooming flower of   
beauty!"  
  
The commandant touches Hazel's face. She glares at him, ready   
to spit in his eye. "You know if you play along with us," he states,   
"...you could learn to love it here."  
  
"What do you mean?" she icily demands.  
  
"You're a very pretty young woman. You have a nice figure.   
The life of a commandant can be lonely at times...!"  
  
Hazel notices the commandant is sneaking his other hand   
towards her naked bottom. "Don't act so familiar around me!!!" Hazel   
growls as she slams her elbow into his jaw!  
  
Outside the closed office door, a couple of junior officers   
are standing with the secretary listening in on what is going on. "Is   
he still trying to get her to wear a uniform?" one ensign gasps.  
  
"Apparently," the secretary nods. "He's been after that child   
all day."  
  
"***YOU WILL WEAR THAT UNIFORM!!!!!!***" the commandant's   
voice booms from behind the closed door. It is followed by the sound   
of a slap to someone's face! "***YOU WILL OBEY YOUR   
SUPERIORS!!!!!!***" the commandant yells again and another slap is   
heard!! "***YOU WILL BE A MODEL IPRAEDIES SOLDIER!!!!!!***" the   
commandant yells once more, followed with a succession of slaps which   
cause concern from everyone nearby!!! "***YOU WILL OBEY* EVERY   
*COMMAND YOU ARE GIVEN!!!!!!***" the commandant yells over the sound   
of the slapping!! "***AND ABOVE ALL, YOU WILL* STOP *HITTING*   
ME*!!!!!!***" the commandant yells.  
  
Finally, one of the junior officers enters the office. There,   
he sees the commandant badly beaten. Hazel stands on top of him,   
banging his head on the floor. "Sir?!" the ensign gasps.  
  
"What is it?!!" the commandant groans. "Can't you see I'm   
busy interrogating this girl?!!"  
  
"The ringmaster from the Ipraedies Circus has arrived!" he   
salutes.  
  
"Oh! Then take this girl back to the barracks!" the   
commandant groans. "I'll finish with her later!!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the officer salutes.  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, the freshly bandaged commandant leaves his   
office building to meet...a clown! Like clowns on Earth, he is   
dressed in a bright, almost garish, ill-fitting outfit. His face is   
covered with white makeup and red lining the eyes, nose and mouth.   
His hair is an impossible shade of purple. On his lapel, there is a   
button which declares MEMBER OF THE DIET in Japanese. "Welcome to   
Icarus, Ringmaster Nimrod," the commandant extends his hand.  
  
Nimrod takes his hand, looking with amazement at the injuries   
the commandant sustained. "Charmed, I'm sure. May I ask what   
happened to you?! Did you have an argument with the Uncontrollable   
One?!"  
  
"I...cut myself shaving," the commandant looks nervous.  
  
"What were you shaving with?" Nimrod sighs. "A buzzsaw?!"  
  
"Never mind that now," the commandant shakes his head.   
"Follow me and I'll show you the prisoners."  
  
"Lead on," Nimrod says.  
  
* * *  
  
While that is going on, Hazel is thrown back into the barracks   
by a couple of soldiers. All the hybrids are surprised to see their   
newest member unharmed. "Hazel!!!" Althea gasps. "You're all   
right!!"  
  
"The only thing that hurts are my knuckles," Hazel winces,   
showing them how red they are. "The commandant hurt them with his   
jaw!"  
  
"You spent all day in the commandant's office...and **you**   
beat him up?!" Daros gasps.  
  
"Yup," Hazel nods. "He's a wimp if I ever saw one. He even   
tried to slip his hand onto my bum! I can see why Yukio treats him   
like that!"  
  
Then, Hyakka, the nerdish-looking computer operator, rushes   
into the barracks, an upset look on his face. "The ringmaster from   
the Ipraedies Circus is here to take Hazel's friends away!!"  
  
"Oh, no," Hazel panics. "They can't take Lum-sensei and   
Shinobu-sensei away! They're friends of mine!! We've got to do   
something!"  
  
Hazel tries to run out of the barracks. Althea stops her.   
"You can't go out there yet!"  
  
"Why not?!" Hazel replies, ready to fight.  
  
"You need these first," Daros hands her the clothes Hazel was   
wearing when captured.  
  
"My clothes!" Hazel beams as she dresses. "You kept them!!"  
  
"You've earned the right to keep them," Althea nods, "...as   
well as your name."  
  
"Now, all we need is a plan," Darsei announces.  
  
The other hybrids nod. "Right..." Hazel beams, then looks   
around. "Um, where's Yukio?! We need her!"  
  
"What's up?!" Yukio walks into the room.  
  
"Yukio, there you are!" Naosu gasps. "The ringmaster from the   
Circus is here to take Hazel's friends away!!"  
  
The red-haired hybrid then glows with unholy rage. "***WHAT   
WAS THAT?!?!?!***" she howls, nearly blowing off the roof of the   
barracks! "***HOW DARE THEY EVEN* THINK *OF TAKING* MY *KOICHI AWAY   
FROM ME?!?!?!***"  
  
"'Koichi?'" Hazel looks confused. "Who's Koichi?!"  
  
Yukio turns to run out the door, mayhem and murder in her   
eyes. "I killed one ringmaster!! I can do it again!"  
  
Daros, Darsei and Althea *barely* hold her back! "Whoa,   
Yukio, wait!!!" the first of the hybrids calls out. "We can't charge   
into this now! Who knows what the ringmaster brought with him!! He's   
gotta know you're here! We have to plan this!!"  
  
Yukio stops, then looks back. A look of barely contained   
frustration appears on her face. "Yes, you're right..." she hisses.  
  
"We'll get them out!" Hazel nods. "I promise you that!!   
Let's plan!"  
  
Everyone huddles together...  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the prison, Lum, Shinobu and Mendou look surprised to   
see a clown being escorted into their cell. "A clown...?" Shinobu   
gasps.  
  
Nimrod enters the cell with the commandant and several   
soldiers. "I thought you said *four* prisoners!" the clown turns to   
the commandant.  
  
"Where's the fourth one?!!" the commandant snaps.  
  
"Um...he's in solitary," a soldier replies. "Yukio had him   
placed there to get him away from these three!" he nods to Lum,   
Shinobu and Mendou.  
  
On hearing the name 'Yukio,' Nimrod shudders fearfully. "Get   
him here now!!" the commandant hisses. "We'll worry about her later!"  
  
The soldier nods, then runs off. A moment later, Ataru is led   
into the cell. He looks disgusted on seeing his Tomobiki companions.   
"Oh, these jerks again!" he growls, then looks at Nimrod. "Who's the   
clown?!"  
  
"Sit down, pal," the soldier shoves Ataru to a chair.  
  
Immediately, Nimrod begins to inspect each of the prisoners.   
"Let's see..." he hums. "Three Terrans and an Oni-Urusian. Not much   
to chose from."  
  
Suddenly, Lum dashes over, then leaps on Nimrod, biting him   
hard on his forehead! Her fangs sink deep. "You're not taking me to   
the Circus!" Lum growls through a full mouth.  
  
"Yeowch!!! Get her off me!!!" the clown screams. "Get her   
off!!! Off!!! OFF!!!!"  
  
Three soldiers barely manage to pull Lum off the ringmaster   
before she can do serious damage. "I'm sorry about that!" the   
commandant sighs.  
  
A rougish grin appears on Nimrod's face. "That Oni has   
spirit," he smiles. "I'll be more than happy to break it!"  
  
The clown then stares at Ataru. The Terran looks nervous.   
"And I know just the way to do it!" the clown snarls, then turns to   
the commandant. "Do you perchance have a place where reluctant   
prisoners...learn their mistakes?!"  
  
"Yes, we do," the commandant smiles.  
  
"Then take him," he says pointing to Ataru, "...and put him   
into it!"  
  
"Me?!!" Ataru gasps as some soldiers grab him and begin to   
drag him away. "Why me?!!"  
  
"Hands off my hubby!!!" Lum tries to free herself from the   
soldiers' grips.  
  
"I know you," Nimrod looks at Ataru. "You're the fool the   
Urusians chose to be Earth's tag champ!"  
  
"T-that was Ataru Moroboshi," he stutters. "Stay here and   
I'll go get him!"  
  
"Don't play cute with me!!!" Nimrod bellows. "As of now, your   
Oni girlfriend will learn the price of defying me as well as the   
Ipraedies Empire!! She has stymied our ambitions over your little   
world for far too long!!! Besides, if the Uncontrollable One has   
taken interest in you, then you can be useful in helping us control   
her!! Take him!!"  
  
Ataru is dragged away. Nimrod turns to Lum. "Remember   
this!!!" the clown yells loud enough for Ataru to hear. "It's because   
of *Lum* that Ataru Moroboshi was made to suffer!!! No one else but   
*her* is to blame!!!"  
  
With a howl of rage, Lum escapes the soldiers' hands, then   
beats both the commandant and the clown within an inch of their   
lives!! It takes almost a whole platoon of soldiers to slow Lum down   
enough to allow them to escape!  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru is dragged to a telephone booth-sized building set away   
from the rest of the settlement. With thick concrete walls, an iron   
roof and a steel door, it looks more like an outhouse than something   
which could be deadly. "You're taking me to an outhouse?" Ataru does   
not look impressed.  
  
"It's not an outhouse," a soldier opens the door, "...although   
you'll probably get so scared, you'll go in there anyway!"  
  
The other soldier shoves Ataru in. The door slams closed   
behind him. "Have a nice day!!!" both soldiers howl as they walk off.  
  
Inside, Ataru nervously looks around. The room is small,   
barely enough room for one person and dark! "Shit!!!" Ataru moans.   
"Why am I being tortured by what Lum did?!! And why did that clown   
say Lum was stymying their plans for Earth?!!" He then looks around.   
"Is this the place Sakura-sensei said to avoid...?"  
  
*IT IS!!!* a booming, dirge-like voice, sounding as if someone   
who has been dead for centuries just awakened, speaks out.  
  
The Terran looks mortified. "W-who said that...?!" he   
stammers.  
  
*ME!!*  
  
"Who said 'me?'" Ataru looks around.  
  
*I SAID 'ME!!'*  
  
"Who said 'I said me?!!'"  
  
*I SAID 'I SAID ME!!!!'*  
  
Suddenly, out of Ataru's own body emerges an orange   
tiger-striped form of energy. He shivers fearfully as the energy   
takes a vaguely human form, about twice Ataru's size! "W-what are   
you...?!!"  
  
*FOOL!!!!* the being snaps. *I AM THE ONE THING YOU CANNOT   
DEFEAT!! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME...FOR I AM WITHIN YOU, ATARU   
MOROBOSHI!!!!*  
  
Ataru does not know whether to run, hide or faint. "W-within   
me...?!"  
  
*CORRECT, IDIOT!!!! FOR TWELVE YEARS, I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS   
DAY TO COME!!! FINALLY, I AM FREE!!!! NOW I CAN HAVE WHAT I ALWAYS   
DESIRED...A BODY OF MY OWN...YOURS!!!!!!*  
  
"Wh-who are you...?!"  
  
*I AM THE SUM TOTAL OF EIGHT CENTURIES OF MARTIAL ARTS   
KNOWLEDGE COLLECTED BY THE MOROBOSHI CLAN...THE CLAN WHO'S TRUE POWER   
YOU KEPT SECRET FROM THOSE YOU LIVED WITH!!!!* the creature cackles.   
*I SHALL HAVE YOUR BODY!!!! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!!!! NOT   
THE ALIENS YOU KNOW!!! NOT THE PRIESTS YOU KNOW!!! NOT THAT ONI GIRL   
YOU'RE BONDED TO!!!! NOT EVEN THE PERSON READING THIS CAN STOP ME!!!!   
SHOULD THEY TRY, THEY WILL ALL DIE...*DIE...*DIE!!!!!!***  
  
Insane laughter is heard as Ataru slumps to the floor...  
  
* * *  
  
At the prison, Lum, Shinobu and Mendou are being dragged away   
to a gaily-painted starship by a force of soldiers and clowns. "Let   
us go!!!" Lum howls as a giant clown takes her away. "I don't want to   
join the Circus!!!"  
  
"They will make interesting acts..." Nimrod chuckles, "...or   
the audience will kill them!!"  
  
Suddenly, both the commandant and Nimrod are run over...by all   
fifty-one hybrids, led by Hazel and Yukio!!! "***HOLD IT!!!!!!***"   
they scream as one as they take a position between the prisoners and   
the Circus' ship.  
  
"What is this?" the commandant groans, boot marks all over   
him. "Get out of the way!!"  
  
"Never!!!" Hazel snaps. "We're not letting you take our   
friends to the Circus!!!"  
  
The other hybrids roar with approval. The commandant notices   
they are all armed with crude clubs and stolen rifles. "To act this   
way..." he growls, "...is not the way of the Ipraedies."  
  
"Who says we're Ipraedies?!!" Althea grabs the commandant by   
the shirt collar. "We're Vosians...just like our mothers were!!!"  
  
"What garbage is this?!!" Nimrod growls...  
  
...just as he is bashed over by a photon torpedo!!  
  
Everyone watches in awe as the torpedo scores a direct hit on   
a nearby gun placement. Nimrod is now out, a large lump on his head.   
Everyone notices "Renegade" flying by, destroying the other gun   
placements. "Who's that?!" Daros gasps.  
  
"That's Sensei's new ship!!" Hazel yelps, recognizing   
"Renegade's" hull. "We're saved!!!"  
  
The hybrids cheer as "Renegade" completes her bombing run,   
then lands nearby. Everyone rushes to the landing site. Once there,   
they all look surprised to see Nassur and Benten descending the   
loading ramp with Hakaba beside them! "Sensei!" Hazel gasps, pointing   
to her father. "What's he doing here?!"  
  
"That's what I want to know!" the commandant growls. "You've   
turned traitor, Hakaba!!"  
  
"No, I haven't," the captain cooly sighs. "I defected with my   
crew!"  
  
"And I granted them asylum," Nassur adds. "Under the   
Protocols of the Galactic Federation, I now demand your unconditional   
surrender."  
  
"I'll never surrender!" the commandant snaps.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Nassur smiles...as a low, growing rumble is heard.   
"I think I've got the right person to change your mind!"  
  
He points up. Everyone looks up...and sees the Urusian battle   
wagon "Kashin" coming in a low orbit near the settlement. Two   
additional battle wagons form an arrowhead attack formation alongside   
their sistership. "***THIS IS CAPTAIN INVADER OF THE URUSIAN DEFENSE   
FORCE!!!!!!***" Invader's growling voice booms all over the planet.   
"***COUGH UP MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIENDS IMMEDIATELY OR ELSE!!!!!!***"  
  
"What do you say now, Commandant?" Nassur smiles.  
  
"Just take what you want and go!" the commandant sighs,   
defeated.  
  
The soldiers and clowns release everyone. Lum flies up to her   
tutor, giving him a hug. "Thanks, Nassur-chan!! For a while there, I   
thought we would be in show business!"  
  
"Timing's the key, Lum-chan," Nassur smiles. "Let's get   
going."  
  
Watching this, Yukio walks away from her fellow hybrids. Lum,   
Shinobu and Mendou move to leave...but strangely, Hazel does not. All   
soon notice. "Aren't you coming, Hazel?" Nassur looks concerned.  
  
"Sensei, I can't," Hazel shakes her head.  
  
"What?!!" Lum yells. "After all these dorks tried to do to   
you, you're going to stay here?!! Why?!!"  
  
"It's just if I go..." the hybrid sighs, "...all the other   
hybrids will have to stay! I don't want to leave them! They're like   
me, too! They don't have any family!"  
  
"So what are you going to do, Nassur?" Benten looks over.  
  
All eyes turn to Nassur. "Well, then," the Vosian hums,   
"...we have no choice but...to take all of them with us!!"  
  
The commandant faints! "What?!! Out of the question!!!"  
  
The other hybrids cheer. Benten looks confused. "What would   
you do with all these trainees?!!"  
  
"I've always wanted to start my own school," Nassur smiles.  
  
The commandant runs up to Nassur, angrily staring him in the   
face. "Aren't you listening?!! We're not letting the hybrids go!!!"  
  
Hakaba taps the commandant on the shoulder. "On the   
contrary..." he shoves a couple of books into the commandant's hands,   
"...Nassur is within his rights according to both the Vosian-Ipraedies   
Peace Treaty and the *Dowe'on* Tribunal! Read section five, paragraph   
three of the peace treaty...and Bill 494 of the Tribunal. They'll   
tell you everything you'll want to know."  
  
Nassur turns to the group of hybrids. "It'll be a little   
crowded..." he smiles, "...but there's room for all of you if you want   
to come with me! You have two hours to pack you things and get   
aboard."  
  
The hybrids cheer, then run over the commandant in the rush to   
get to their barracks for their things. Hakaba turns to Nassur and   
Hazel. "I'll make sure everything is taken care of until the Tribunal   
arrives," the captain smiles.  
  
Hazel looks sad. "You mean you're staying?! But why?!"  
  
"Times are changing around the Empire," Hakaba places his   
hands on Hazel's shoulders. "My sect is gaining power and acceptance   
among our people. Someday, there will be a time when Ipraedies will   
be accepted by the rest of the Galaxy as friends, not enemies."  
  
"Then I'll stay with you!" Hazel sobs.  
  
"No," Hakaba shakes his head. "Stay with Nassur, Benten and   
the other hybrids. You are too young to understand what's going to   
happen. There may be a chance we might fail. All you'll be doing is   
getting killed needlessly." With that, he taps his communicator, then   
disappears in a teleporter beam.  
  
Hazel looks up to the sky. "Good-bye, Father," she quietly   
sighs. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."  
  
Lum and Nassur watch what Hazel has done and feel happy. "So,   
Hazel has accepted Hakaba as her father," the Oni beams.  
  
"Seems to have," Nassur nods. He then looks around. "Where's   
Ataru?!"  
  
Hazel also looks around. "Did anyone see Yukio?!"  
  
Lum suddenly remembers what happened to Ataru. "Oh, no!!!"   
she cries. "The Ipraedies took him away to punish him because of   
me!!! We'd better find him fast!!!"  
  
Mendou grabs Lum and holds her back. "Lum-san, let him go!!!   
You saw what he did with that hybrid girl!! Let me fill the gaping   
holes in your heart!"  
  
"***BASTARD, HANDS OFF* OUR *LUM-SAN!!!!!!***" Megane and the   
guards jump Mendou.  
  
Nassur sighs. "I'm tempted to fire them *all* out a torpedo   
tube!" he shakes his head, then looks to Hazel, realizing what she   
said. "Did you say 'Yukio?!' There's a girl named Yukio in your   
group?!!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Hazel nods. "A real nice girl, too!! You'll like   
her! C'mon," she grabs his arm. "I'll introduce you!"  
  
"Okay," Nassur sighs, leaving Lum behind, now in the middle of   
a giant fight between Mendou and the guards!  
  
* * *  
  
Yukio now sits in a tree. The other hybrids rush to and fro   
getting packed to leave. At that moment, her eyes glow gold. "Hello,   
Hazel."  
  
Hazel and Nassur walk up. "Yukio-chan, what're you doing up   
there?!" the former looks up. "Come on! We're going!"  
  
"That's nice," the red-haired hybrid sighs.  
  
"Don't you want to come with us?" Nassur looks concerned.  
  
Yukio looks down. "You're Nassur?" her eyebrow rises.  
  
"That's right," Nassur nods.  
  
She leaps to the ground. The Vosian looks at the hybrid,   
quite awed by the aura of strength flowing out of her. It is mixed   
with respect...even a touch of fear. "That's nice," Yukio sighs.  
  
"Yukio-chan, please!" Hazel pleads. "Come with us!"  
  
"And what?!" Yukio looks over. "I'm a lone wolf, Hazel. A   
loose cannon! I live my way, by my rules! Anyone gets in my way, I   
stomp all over them! Nassur may be a hero to you, but he's just   
another man to me!!"  
  
"True," Nassur nods. "I can see that you're the best hunter   
of the lot, Yukio. If your name's got anything to do with your   
personality, you'll be even better than me one day."  
  
Yukio sighs. "I'm sorry," her mouth quirks in a smile. "I   
know you mean well. Just understand that I'm determined to live my   
life as soon as I can. I've been that way on Icarus. I'll be that   
way with you, too."  
  
Nassur looks at the red-haired hybrid. In that raging face of   
emotion, he sees not only another version of Hazel...he sees himself.   
"You know, Yukio...I was once like you. Willing to take on the whole   
galaxy if need be. I could've probably done it, too...but I needed   
help, training. Look...if I'm not what you're looking for, there are   
many others. I'm not the best person for everyone. I'll admit that.   
There's Dakejinzou Shogai, Rogo Chishiki, even Varanko. The only way   
for you to learn is to come out and meet them."  
  
The two look at each other. "Okay," Yukio nods. "I'll come   
with you, Nassur...for now."  
  
She walks to the barracks. Nassur and Hazel watch her go.   
"Is she going to be a problem?" the young hybrid looks up.  
  
"Nah!" Nassur shakes his head. "She'll be fine. Go get the   
hybrids ready, Hazel-chan. I'll find Ataru."  
  
"Right!" Hazel heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
In the Box, Ataru is presently at a near-catatonic state.   
*NOW YOU UNDERSTAND...!!!!* the creature howls as it disappears into   
his body.  
  
Outside, Nassur walks up to the Box. "Ataru?!!" his eyes   
change colour, then horror crosses his face. "Oh, no!! Ataru, are   
you in there?!!" He then rips the Box's door open...then sees Ataru   
peacefully asleep inside. "Ataru?!" Nassur shakes him awake. "Are   
you all right?!"  
  
Ataru's eyes open. He looks at Nassur, then yawns. "W-what   
happened?" he stretches himself as if he had slept in his bed. "I   
must've dozed off."  
  
Nassur looks impressed. "You fell asleep in the Box?!!   
Anyone who's been in one of these things has never been the same   
psychologically!!"  
  
"Who said I'm the same?" Ataru walks out. "Let's go home."  
  
Before Ataru turns away from Nassur, the Vosian notices the   
Terran's eye glitter with mindless hate and unholy rage...anger which   
even scares Nassur himself! *Lum's in for it now!*  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, the "Kashin" proceeds to Earth to drop Lum, Ataru   
and the others off. Everyone except for Lan, Yukio and Ataru sit   
around Invader and Nassur in the observation lounge. Ataru is looking   
out of the window by himself, Yukio standing beside him. "Well,   
Nassur," the large Oni beams. "Not only did you rescue my daughter,   
her fiance and their friends, you also picked up a whole army of   
students! Good luck in teaching them."  
  
"Well," the Vosian looks humble. "If Hazel's any indication,   
they'll be fine warriors some day!"  
  
"What about me, Sensei?" Hazel looks up.  
  
"Well," Nassur replies, "...'Renegade' still needs a proper   
shakedown. So you have a choice: you can go to Home Base with the   
rest of the hybrids, or stay with Lum on Earth until the shakedown is   
completed."  
  
Hazel thinks a moment. "I'll stay with Lum-sensei for now. I   
like Earth...just so long as I don't have to wear that silly bathing   
suit Shinobu-sensei made me wear! It's too tight in the chest and too   
loose in the waist!"  
  
Shinobu looks ready to strangle Hazel, however, she holds back   
in front of Nassur. "It's an old suit!" she growls. "I wore it last   
year!"  
  
The door to the observation lounge opens. Lan enters the   
room. She has finally removed the green makeup on her skin. "Hello,   
everyone," the Seishin girl growls.  
  
"Hello, Lan," Mendou smiles...then, he looks repulsed upon   
seeing her. "What happened to you?!!"  
  
Lan, now dressed in her summer dress, has pimples all over her   
face and body! "That makeup Nassur made me wear caused me to break   
out all over!" Lan exclaims, then turns angrily to Nassur. "I hope   
you're satisfied, Nassur!!"  
  
"I consider it just punishment," Nassur smiles.  
  
"*Datcha*!" Lum adds.  
  
Lan and Nassur enter a staring contest. It lasts several   
seconds, ending when Lan storms away from Nassur, frustration on her   
face. "Wow!!!" Megane gasps. "Nassur can outstare Lan?!! Is such a   
thing possible?!!"  
  
Lan walks up to Ataru, then puts on her cute-girl act.   
"Darling!" she wails. "Look at what that meanie Nassur did to me!!"  
  
Suddenly, Ataru glows with anger. He turns to Lan, giving her   
an icy look...so icy, Lan immediately freezes! "Do you expect any   
sympathy from me, airhead?!" he growls.  
  
Everyone gasps. "Ataru gave a girl the brush off?!!" Chibi   
exclaims.  
  
"Is such a thing possible?!" Kakugari gulps.  
  
*What did happen in the Box with Ataru?!* Nassur hums.  
  
"W-what a cold look," Lan stammers, her body save her face now   
frozen in foot-thick ice!  
  
"Lan's like a snowperson!" Ryuunosuke gulps.  
  
Lum watches this, then leaps up and down with joy.   
"Hurray!!!" she cheers. "Darling's finally rejected Lan!!! Hurray!!!   
Hurray!!! She'll never get her stupid revenge on us again!!!"  
  
The other students and hybrids burst out laughing. Lan growls   
as she staggers away, not wanting to contest the issue. Ataru rolls   
his eyes to the deckhead...then an idea comes to him. "Hey, Yukio,"   
he leans over to the hybrid.  
  
"What is it?" she looks at him.  
  
Ataru whispers in her ear. Yukio looks surprised. "Are you   
sure?!!"  
  
"Yes," Ataru nods.  
  
"Okay!" Yukio nods.  
  
* * *  
  
On Earth a day later, on the back lawn of Tomobiki High   
School, Nassur and Benten prepare to take "Renegade" on a test flight.   
"Well, shall we get going?!" the Vosian smiles.  
  
"Let's!" the Fukunokami nods.  
  
"Hold it!!!" a voice barks out.  
  
The two hunters look back to see Ataru and Yukio walk up to   
them. Yukio has a suitcase in hand. Ataru carries Hazel in his!   
"Hey, put me down!!!" the hybrid yelps as she tries to struggle out of   
his grip. "Let me go!!! Sensei, help!!!"  
  
"Ataru?!" Nassur looks shocked. "What's this?!"  
  
Hazel is then tossed into Nassur's arms. Ataru grabs the   
suitcase from Yukio, then flings it at Benten. The suitcase belts the   
Fukunokami huntress in the head! "Heads up, stupid!!!" Ataru snaps.  
  
"What's going on?!" Nassur looks confused.  
  
"That thing will go back with you!!!" Ataru snaps, eyes ablaze   
with fury.  
  
"What?!!" Benten and Hazel gasp.  
  
"But, Lum said...!" Nassur begins.  
  
Ataru then literally explodes into a monster which scares all   
three of them!!! "***YOU LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD!!!!!!***" he   
screams, his voice shaking Tomobiki to its foundations! "***LUM* HAS   
*NOT,* DOES *NOT AND* WILL *NOT HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO DICTATE WHOEVER   
STAYS IN* MY *HOUSE!!!! THAT IPRAEDIES IS TO LEAVE THIS PLANET AND*   
NEVER *RETURN AGAIN!!!! IF I EVER CATCH HAZEL HERE AGAIN,* I'LL *SELL   
HER TO THE IPRAEDIES CIRCUS!!!! AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN STOP ME   
UNLESS YOU WANT TO FACE STAR CHAMBER!!!! DO YOU TWO PATHETIC MORONS*   
BEGIN *TO COMPREHEND THAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"Y-yes...!" Benten stammers.  
  
"N-no p-problem...!" Nassur gulps.  
  
Ataru reverts to normal. "Better!! Get lost!"  
  
The three hunters quickly board "Renegade." Ataru turns to   
face Yukio. "It seems we both have answers to find," the latter   
smiles.  
  
"Good luck in finding yours," the former nods.  
  
"And you," she kisses him.  
  
Yukio runs to the "Renegade." Ataru waves as she goes. The   
frigate blasts off and soars away. Letting out a sigh of relief,   
Ataru turns to head home...then sees Lum fly up to him. "Darling!!   
Have you seen Hazel-chan?!" she looks around.  
  
Ataru thumbs "Renegade." "She left! I sent her home!"  
  
Lum faints! "You **what?!!**" she cries out. "Why?!!"  
  
The Oni is then nearly overwhelmed by the anger which leeches   
out from Ataru! "Because I did not *want* that *Ipraedies* here!!!   
You happen to have a problem with that?!!"  
  
Lum looks horrified, having *never* seen Ataru act in this   
manner towards her. "N-no...!" she stammers, wide eyed with fear and   
uncertainty.  
  
"Good!!" Ataru snaps.  
  
Shinobu and Ten-chan come up. "Lum, where's Hazel-chan?" the   
former looks around.  
  
Ataru gives Lum a vile stare. "Darling sent her back to Home   
Base," the Oni sighs.  
  
"What?!!" both cry out.  
  
"You have a problem with that?!" Ataru snarls as he heads off.  
  
Ten-chan races up in front of him. "Hold it, you!!!" the   
small Oni growls. "Why'd you do that?!!"  
  
Ataru suddenly produces one of his mother's meat-cleavers!   
"Since when was it *your* business?!" he hisses.  
  
Before Ten-chan could react, Ataru grabs him, whips him   
around, then brings the blade down hard on the back of the small boy's   
head! The cut is so good, all it does it clip his horn off,   
effectively cutting off Ten-chan's power!! "***YEOW!!!!!!***" the   
small Oni wails. "***HE CUT MY HORN OFF!!!!!!***"  
  
Lum and Shinobu look horrified. Ataru drop-kicks Ten-chan   
into the sky! "Get out of my sight!!!" he growls.  
  
"Hey...!!!" the small Oni wails as he flies away.  
  
Ataru sighs, then moves away. "Wait!!!" Lum growls.   
"Darling, how dare you cut Ten-chan's horn off...?!!"  
  
Suddenly, both Lum and Shinobu are frozen solid by a dirty,   
icy look from Ataru. "Did I ask for your objections?!!" he snarls.   
"Or do you want me to cut **your** horns off?!!"  
  
Lum looks mortified at the threat which scares her more than   
anything else. Ataru leaves. "Wh-what's with him...?" Shinobu moans.  
  
"D-darling...wh-what's wrong w-with y-you...?" Lum gulps.  
  
*** The End...and The Beginning ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: If what happened in this story scares you, you haven't   
seen ANYTHING yet! As forces beyond the understanding, much less   
control, of Tomobiki begin to affect Ataru's life, taking him down a   
path which could lead to either disaster or salvation, the curious   
past of everyone's favourite nurse/priestess becomes known.   
Return...if you dare...for the first part of the adventure guaranteed   
to destroy all the dreams and hopes which has existed in Tomobiki to   
date: "Sakura's Class Reunion!"  
**** **** ****  



	6. Sakura's Class Reunion (Story #6)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Sakura's Class Reunion" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Sixth in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Welcome to the "Saga of the Tiger," the adventure guaranteed to   
shatter all the illusions by which Tomobiki has lived since Lum came   
to Earth. While certain events may seem out of place in the context   
of each story, all five..."SCR," "Arrive Reiko-chan," "Tag Race Mark   
Three," "The Return of Koosei Ryooki" and "Spirit-War Tomobiki"...form   
one storyline. If you are confused about events, be patient...it will   
be hopefully clear (or remain tantalizingly mysterious) in the end.  
  
2) Many new characters will be introduced: Mie Seikou and Yuukiki   
Seishin for this story plus innumerable others. While Mike and I   
support the use of our characters in other people's works, DO NOT use   
them in lemon fiction!  
  
3) Momoe and Kumiko are characters from the manga series, introduced   
in "Even Though I Wait For You..." reproduced in ANIMERICA, Volume 2,   
Number 4. Their last names, as well as Natsuko's, were created by   
myself.  
  
4) When I created the character of Chiezou Budou, I did not realize   
the word "chie" was a ladies' name, until a pen-pal from Japan told me   
otherwise. I decided that while "Chiezou" would be his proper name,   
"Chie" would be his nickname.  
  
5) In Sagussan, "tomobiki" means "place of fools and madmen."  
  
6) Ataru's Cyborg persona is a physical mix of the Terminator, the   
Cyborg Superman and a patrol labor. Since his jaws are metal, he   
speaks with a strong metallic twang. I use bold print in all his   
lines.  
  
7) "Daimon'cha" and "Keiseiri'cha" are figures from Sagussan mythos,   
which Ataru is unable to remember at present.  
  
8) "De'ne" is the Sagussan equivalent of "idiot." It actually   
translates "one who does not use one's mind."  
  
9) "COC" means "Central Operations Control," the control centre for   
Moroboshi Clan operations. The Mendous and the Mizunokoji would   
probably have the same thing.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Darling!!" Lum screams.  
  
The Oni finds herself in a very dark tunnel. Ataru's wimpering moans   
echo from one direction. Turning with a snarl, Lum flies down the   
tunnel towards her distressed would-be husband. "Hang on, Darling!!   
I'm coming!"  
  
Before she can get close to him, a blast of tiger-striped energy   
lashes out, nearly burning Lum where she stands. The Oni howls in   
pain as her nerves are overloaded from the brutal assault, knocking   
her on her backside. Gritting her teeth, she turns to stare upon   
Ataru. "Darling...!!" she cries, then her voice catches. "No...!"  
  
Lum watches wide-eyed as the being now holding her Darling begins to   
consume him with an appetite a starving man would admire. The   
creature, larger than even Rei in tiger-bull format, is tiger-striped,   
two bright beacons serving as its eyes. Suddenly, those eyes fix on   
the Oni. *TOO LATE!!* a dirge-like voice assaults her ears. *HE IS   
MINE...AS HE WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE! YOUR DREAMS ARE DUST!!*  
  
"Lum...help me...!" Ataru gasps.  
  
"NO!!!!" the Oni screams as she leaps to her feet, a lightning ball   
forming in her hands. "LET DARLING GO!!!!"  
  
She strikes. The bolt hits the creature, but the energy is sucked up   
like a sponge consuming water! *FOOLISH ONI!!* the creature jeers.   
*I AM THE ONE THING YOU CANNOT DEFEAT! I AM THE ONE THING YOU CANNOT   
DESTROY...FOR TO DESTROY ME IS TO DESTROY THE ONE YOU LOVE!! EITHER   
WAY, I WIN!!!!*  
  
"NEVER!!!!" Lum screams as she summons all her energy to let go with   
a killing blast. "DARLING IS MINE!!!!"  
  
The blast succeeds in consuming the creature...and consuming Ataru   
along the way! "Lum...!" is choked out of his voice as his body burns   
up.  
  
The elation of victory in the Oni's eyes turns to grief-wracked   
horror. "DARLING!!!!" she screams as she flies over to catch the   
hideously burned body.  
  
Ataru collapses into his arms, now barely recognizable. Accusing   
eyes lock momentarily on Lum. "Why...couldn't...you   
leave...me...alone...?"  
  
Before Lum could answer, Ataru disintegrates to ashes! "No...!" she   
lets out a gasp of disbelief, then she lets out a scream. "NO!!!!"  
  
"Well done, Lum," a voice calls out from behind her.  
  
Lum spins around to see a familiar form walk to her. "Darling!!!"   
she lets out a cry of surprise, then flies over to fiercely embrace   
him. "Oh, Darling, you're alright!!"  
  
"Of course I am, my love," he cants her face towards his, then their   
lips awkwardly caress.  
  
"Darling...mmpth!" Lum gags.  
  
The two remain in place for a moment, their kisses becoming more   
passionate. "Oh, Darling, you finally admit you love me," Lum happily   
sobs.  
  
"Now I can learn to love you," Ataru allows Lum to rest her head on   
his shoulder. "With that creature out of our lives, we can finally   
become one."  
  
Lum sobs, then tenses as she senses something wrong. Was it her   
imagination, or wasn't Ataru's shirt supposed to be white, not black   
trimmed with gold? She looks down to his left arm, then sucks in her   
breath as she realizes that everything from above the elbow down has   
been replaced by a gunmetal grey cybernetic arm and hand with a   
forearm shield emblazoned with the motto AI TO JIJITSU. She then   
pulls herself away from him. "Darling...?"  
  
What she sees nearly causes her to scream. Ataru's body is now   
half-cybernetic: along with the lower left arm, the right torso and   
upper abdomen, the whole right arm, the whole left leg and the right   
leg from above the knee down were gone, replaced by semi-humanoid   
cybernetic simulcra. The remainder of his body is covered in a black   
form-fitting jumpsuit emblazoned with a gold phoenix motif on the   
chest. Fortunately, his face is still fully organic. "D-darling,   
wh-what have y-you done t-to yourself...?!" Lum fearfully stammers.  
  
"**This...was necessary**," Ataru's voice suddenly takes on a   
metallic twang. "**You see, my Other, the Intruder is right...you   
cannot destroy it without destroying that which you have pursued for   
the last two years.**" A wry smile crosses his face as his left eye   
glows. "**By destroying the Intruder and that which I have been   
forced to be for the last decade and more, you have freed me.**"  
  
Lum shakes her head in denial. "Y-you're n-not D-darling...!"  
  
"**You are right,**" a wry smile crosses the Cyborg's face as he   
reaches up with a hand to his hairline above the glowing left eye.   
"**For you see, Lum...that which you call 'Darling'...does not   
exist.**"  
  
His hand tears the flesh away, transforming three-quarters of his   
face to a gunmetal-shaded skull-like pretense of a man's face. Lum's   
breath catches in her throat as her eyes water on seeing a hinged   
lower jaw, metal teeth, a fully-formed nose and polished metal where   
there was once a soft cheek and dreamy lips. "**I hope you don't mind   
the improvements,**" the machine-man in front of her muses.  
  
"NO!!!!" Lum screams as she turns away from the Cyborg, tearfully   
flying back down the tunnel. "NO!!!! DARLING!!!!"  
  
"**You can't run from reality anymore, Lum!!**" the Cyborg calls   
after her.  
  
After what seems an eternity, Lum approaches a chestnut-haired girl   
dressed in a full-body jumpsuit, her back turned to the Oni. "Excuse   
me!!!" Lum lands behind her, gently touching the girl's arm. "Have   
you seen Ataru Moroboshi here?!"  
  
The girl, a Seishin-Urusian who also bears the strange phoenix motif   
on her jumpsuit's anterior, freezes Lum with an icy glare from indigo   
eyes. "Are you the Other?!" she intones, her voice touched with a   
Celtic-like lilt.  
  
"Other...?!" Lum blinks. "Other what?! What are you talking   
about?!!"  
  
"Then you are not the Other," the strange woman dismisses Lum with a   
wave of her hand. "You are not the one for our *daimon'cha*...Ataru   
Moroboshi!"  
  
"Darling?!!" Lum looks surprised. "What do you mean?!!"  
  
The woman then transforms in the fiery image of a phoenix. ***YOU   
ARE UNWORTHY OF HIM!!!!*** a voice like God preaching to Moses   
thunders at Lum. ***BACK TO THE PLACE OF FOOLS AND MADMEN FROM WHICH   
YOU AROSE, UNWORTHY ONE!!!! THE DESTINY OF THE DAIMON'CHA OF THE   
FIFTH REPUBLIC OF SAGUSSA SHALL NOT BE AFFECTED BY ONE SUCH AS   
YOU!!!!!!***  
  
Lum screams as a pit opens below her, revealing all her friends from   
Tomobiki. Their faces are twisted in hideous, lustful sneers as they   
beckon Lum toward them. "NO!!!!" she screams. "DARLING, HELP   
ME!!!!!!"  
  
The Cyborg Ataru and the chestnut-haired woman watch her fall.   
"**None can help you now but yourself, Lum,**" the machine-man intones   
in judgement.  
  
"A pity," the woman looks sad. "I actually had hope for you."  
  
Lum's pleading screams echo from the pit as she is swallowed by those   
of Tomobiki...  
  
* * *  
  
...which transforms into a real scream as she bolts from her bed.   
"NO!!!!"  
  
The Oni inhales deep gulps of air as panicked eyes scan left and   
right, detecting the familiar contours of Ataru's closet surrounding   
her. Ten-chan is peacefully asleep in his futon, having abandoned his   
sock thanks to the Moroboshis finally buying him a futon. Finally,   
Lum lets out a relieved sigh as she realizes what had happened to her.   
"*Tcha*...it was just that damn nightmare!"  
  
Sliding open the closet door, she peers into the darkened room   
beyond. In the middle of the room, Ataru Moroboshi sleeps in his   
futon. The Oni moves on hands and knees to sit beside his face,   
confirming with her own eyes that it was fully human, not the   
nearly-metallic monstrosity she saw for the fourth time in as many   
nights in her dreams...since their return from Icarus.  
  
Lum gently reaches over to stroke his hair, a smile cutting across   
her face. Ataru was so beautiful this way. It seemed to be the only   
time he was truly at peace, at least since he returned from Icarus. A   
questioning stare crosses Lum's face. What had happened to make Ataru   
so sour? First, he expelled Hazel from the house, sending her back to   
Home Base with Nassur and Benten. Then, he took a knife and cut off   
Ten-chan's horn when he protested Ataru's treatment of the hybrid...as   
well as stopping Shinobu and Lum with some ugly stares when they also   
tried to protest.  
  
And that was just the first day! The next day, the gang went to the   
beach. Ataru had not enjoyed himself, complaining that he might have   
enjoyed himself had some of his friends come to the party, too. That   
confused Lum to no end. While he did have spats with everyone who was   
in his life, he certainly did not seem to hate them in any way. Look   
at the way he played with Shutaro all the time?  
  
Lum allows a humourless chuckle to escape her lips as the next few   
days flash past in her memory. Ataru had become snarly, snapping at   
anyone who crossed him in any way possible. Even his parents received   
a couple of nice broadsides...and when they tried to discipline him,   
he threatened to call his grandmother. Grandmother? Lum had no idea   
Ataru's grandmother was still alive...not to mention what was going on   
between her and Ataru's mother: mention the word "Grandma" and   
Kinshou Moroboshi would launch into a fit of pained mooing on the back   
porch, facing north.  
  
The Oni sighs as she leans down to kiss Ataru on the cheek, then   
silently moves back to the closet. Something awful had happened to   
her Darling; she was sure of it...but what could have it been?  
  
* * *  
  
Lum lets out a tired moan as she flies behind Ataru the next morning   
en route to school. He glances concernedly back to her. "You okay,   
Lum?"  
  
The Oni blinks, then shrugs. "It's nothing, Darling. Just a   
nightmare I've been having for the last while."  
  
"Nightmare?" Ataru blinks, slowing down to allow Lum to float beside   
him. "What sort of nightmare?"  
  
Lum looks down, unsure as to how to reply to his question. Normally   
when she tried to pour her heart out to him, he would either ignore   
her or go off to chase girls. She adored him dearly but found his   
lack of concern for her feelings quite annoying. Besides, what if   
that dream was a premonition of some future calamity? She had woken   
up from her nightmares in the middle of the night, usually with a full   
moon shining down on her. Lum had heard of the local legend about how   
dreams could become real if one remembered them after awakening before   
dawn. If that legend had any basis in fact, she was in for serious   
trouble.  
  
A finger taps her nose, causing her to sneeze. "Hey!" Ataru calls   
out. "Earth to Lum! Come in, Lum! You still there or did you hit   
the silk?!"  
  
Lum blinks, then stares quizzically at Ataru. "Did you say   
something, Darling?"  
  
"I was asking about your nightmare," he repeats himself.  
  
The Oni catches herself, then decides he had no need as of yet to   
learn of what she had seen. "Um...I'd rather not talk about it if you   
don't mind."  
  
Ataru hums. "Oh, that sort of nightmare, eh? Well, it just might be   
your lucky day. I happen to know of someone who could help you come   
to understand nightmares. He's a little on the young side but he's an   
expert on these sorts of things."  
  
Lum blinks. "Who?"  
  
"His name's Ashin Budou," Ataru waves her down the street. "His   
father Chie is an old friend of my grandmother's. He's also a Shinto   
priest working out of Tsuchiura. I'll give him a call after school   
and get an appointment for you."  
  
Lum blinks. This was the first time that she remembered Ataru having   
mentioned this person. "Ashin...Budou?" she inquires, then shakes her   
head. "No, that's not necessary. I'll just go talk to   
Sakura-sensei."  
  
Ataru blanches, then stares disgustingly at her. "Sakura-sensei?!   
What could that incompetent, gluttonous idiot do for you?!!"  
  
Lum pauses, staring at Ataru in shock. That comment indicated   
another change about him: his making crass insults towards everyone   
living in Tomobiki. And some, mostly aimed in the direction of their   
classmates, were quite vile. Unfortunately, Ataru is on quite a tear   
that morning. "She pretends to be able to free you from curses when   
she and that moronic uncle of hers try to mooch you out of every   
morsel of food you own. I can't believe I once even liked the twit!   
Believe me, Lum, you're better off seeing Ashin-kun! He can be a bit   
on the creepy side, but he gives you results you can appreciate!"  
  
"Um...if you say so, Darling," Lum cuts in to make him stop.  
  
Silence falls over the two as they proceed toward Tomobiki High   
School. Lum steals glances in Ataru's direction as they go. A   
neutral stare crosses his face, but the Oni could tell that he did not   
approve of her going to see Sakura. In fact, Lum got the very   
distinct feeling that Ataru would gladly wish she would not see ANYONE   
from Tomobiki. But...how could she turn her back on her friends? She   
liked it here. She liked the people here. Throwing them out of her   
life would be like...like throwing Ataru out of her life. She could   
not do that, not in a million years!  
  
The two turn onto the front lawn of Tomobiki High. Lum looks around,   
her concern for Ataru disintegrating as the beautiful morning brought   
cheer to her heart. The Kantou plain had experienced a gorgeous   
summer; only now was the weather starting to cool. The leaves,   
turning from green to gold and crimson, draped Tomobiki with a   
eye-pleasing decollage in preparation for the coming of cold air from   
the plains of distant Siberia. Birds from dozens of species were   
mustering for the migration to the East Indies and Australia for the   
winter months. Some crows were perched in the cherry trees framing   
the front walkway. A crow stared at her. Lum feels herself shudder   
lightly. Like the people native to this district, she had picked up   
the subtle fear of the dark-hued avians' presence. Were they trying   
to tell her something?  
  
"Good morning, Lum-chan, Darling!" a cheery voice calls from behind   
them.  
  
Lum slows down, turning back to smile at Lan. "Good morning,   
Lan-chan!" she returns the Seishin's greeting.  
  
Ataru looks away, his eyes rolling, as if saying, "What is she doing   
coddling this (blank)ing, vindictive, airheaded twit?!"  
  
Neither Lum nor Lan notice. The Oni was pleased that her fellow   
Urusian seemed in a good mood today. Lan had been impossible when   
they had come back from Icarus, covered in pimples and blisters thanks   
to the green makeup Nassur had forced her to wear when they broke into   
Ipraedies space. Then, Lum thought it was divine justice, revenge for   
Lan's attempt years ago to sell Lum, Benten and Oyuki to the Ipraedies   
Circus. However, it seems at present that Lan had forgotten that.   
She privately hoped Lan would forever forget the sour incidents which   
had haunted their friendship.  
  
Wishful thinking. "I've got good news!" Lan declares.   
"Hanawa-sensei has agreed to allow me to become a member of Class   
Three-Four! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Th-that's nice, Lan-chan," Lum weakly smiles.  
  
"Which means I can be with you two all the time, not to mention   
Ryuunosuke-san and everyone else!" Lan adds, clapping her hands. "Oh,   
this is something I've always wanted since I came to Earth!! Now we   
can be together as often as we can, Lum-chan!"  
  
"I...I'm glad y-you're happy, Lan-chan," Lum hesitantly replies.  
  
Ataru looks ready to vomit. "I'll remind everyone to get   
clothespins," he sarcastically notes.  
  
"Why?!" both Urusians stare at him.  
  
"To prevent us from being overwhelmed by the stench your presence in   
our class will bring," Ataru icily stares at Lan.  
  
Lan jolts. Lum winces, but deep down, found herself laughing. Lan   
had, aboard the "Kashin" after their rescue from Icarus, got the cold   
shoulder from Ataru when she tried to swamp him with her "cute,   
innocent girl" act. Whatever else was happening with her Darling, she   
liked this part.  
  
Ataru decides to salt the wound. "And I'll also get a few rocket   
launchers secured in the class so that we could give that cow you call   
a boyfriend a WARM reception whenever he gets it in his hollow space   
of a mind to come visit us," he adds, his voice grated in acid.  
  
Lan's eyes flash as she moves to defend Rei, but she jolts on seeing   
the glimmer of a very sharp knife appear from below Ataru's crossed   
hands. That, matched with the spark in his eyes, quickly warns her to   
back off. "You don't have to be so insulting, Darling!" she sniffs,   
turning her back to him.  
  
"No?!" Ataru twirls the knife to absently pick at his teeth. "Then   
what should I call you and Rei?! Two (blank)ing pains in the   
mother(bleep)ing ass?!"  
  
Lum and Lan blanch at the deliberate insult. Watching the   
confrontation from nearby stand three female classmates from their   
class, Momoe Marubeya, Kumiko Gekasawa and Natsuko Shinryaku. "Even   
censored, that sounded awful!" the ears of the girl's volleyball team   
captain billow with steam.  
  
"Until four days ago, I never heard Ataru insult a woman," Momoe, a   
tall, statuesque woman with short-cut black hair, stares wide-eyed at   
Ataru.  
  
"These days, everyone's been getting it," Kumiko, a slightly stockier   
girl with bob-curled shoulder-length black hair, adds with a nod.   
"What do you suppose happened to him when he was kidnapped by the   
Ipraedies?"  
  
The other girls empathically shake their heads. "C'mon, Lum," Ataru   
turns to his would-be wife. "Let's get to class and spill the bad   
news."  
  
"Um...if you say so, Darling," Lum gives Lan an apologetic shrug,   
then follows him into the school building.  
  
Lan glares at Ataru as they go. "I don't know what's got into   
Darling, but I won't ever let him get away with insulting Rei-chan!"   
she hisses. "He hasn't heard the end of this!"  
  
* * *  
  
Classes being with homeroom, then a study period supervised by Mitsu   
Hanawa, Class 3-4's homeroom supervisor and the men's physical   
education teacher. Ataru relaxes in his chair as he absent-mindedly   
twirls a pen in one hand, performing remarkable contortions with his   
fingers without missing a beat or dropping the pen. The other   
students in the class seem not to care, each concentrating on their   
own work. Ataru blinks, then stares at Lum, who is watching him. A   
smile crossing his face, he pulls out a sheet of paper, then writes a   
quick note to pass to her. Lum blinks, then nearly falls over   
laughing:  
  
"I can't believe I'm THAT gorgeous."  
  
Recovering, Lum writes a reply, then hands the note back to Ataru:  
  
"Darling, you're the only one for me. Don't you know   
that by now?"  
  
Ataru stares at the note, then a sad look crosses his face. Lum   
stares quizzically at him, then braces as he writes a lengthy reply,   
then hands it back to her:  
  
"I've know that much, but there are times I feel as if   
you don't care about anything else but making yourself   
happy. I want you to be happy, but I want to be happy   
too...and there are many times I've never felt happy   
when you were around. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh,   
but that's the way I really feel."  
  
Lum blinks as she interprets the message, then stares at him. He had   
not snapped at her, fired her an ugly look or moved to chase a girl.   
He had rationally stated his position. She sighs, then writes her   
reply:  
  
"Darling, I've stated it more times than I care to   
count...I love you. You're the only one I want, the   
only one I care for. Can't you understand that?"  
  
Ataru looks at the message, then writes his note and hands it back:  
  
"I do understand that, Lum. I just find it difficult   
to believe. In fact, I think I've always found it   
difficult to believe. I don't really know how to put   
what I'm feeling into words because I don't understand   
what I'm feeling right now. Maybe that's why I've   
been such an ogre (no pun intended) to everyone as of   
late. Could you forgive me for that?"  
  
Lum blinks as she reads the note. Realization dawns on her. This is   
the first time they had ever had a serious talk about what was going   
on between them. It was not one-sided or punctuated with Lum's temper   
and lightning or Ataru's skittery behaviour and girl-hunts. If she   
destroyed the mood of this, what would he think of her?  
  
Staring at him, she mouths her response. "I do."  
  
He nods, then returns to twirling his pen as Lum slips the note into   
her pocket. Ataru's words confirmed her suspicions. Something very   
strange was going on. Did it have something to do with her   
nightmares? If it did, what would she do?  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum, are you alright?" Shinobu inquires as she sits beside the Oni   
at lunchtime.  
  
"Huh?!" Lum jolts as she stares quizzically at Ataru's ex-girlfriend.   
"Did you say something, Shinobu?"  
  
"Boy, are you out to lunch today or what?!" Shinobu muses as she   
attacks her meal. "What's going on? What was with the note-passing   
at study hall?!"  
  
"You saw that?" Lum blinks.  
  
"Everyone in the class is talking about it," Shinobu responds after   
swallowing her mouthfull of sandwich. "What's going on?"  
  
"I really don't know," Lum shakes her head. "Darling's in a bad   
mood."  
  
"He's been in a bad mood since we got back from Icarus," Shinobu   
comments. "Snapping at people, giving them ugly looks, insulting   
them. What's wrong?!"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to find out," Lum sighs, staring at her   
former rival. She had noticed it as of late: Shinobu had been   
spending a lot more time around her and Ataru. She wondered what was   
going through her classmate's head. Lum always felt a nagging sense   
of trepidation whenever she was around Shinobu, even though both had   
made their peace long ago. It was probably an aftereffect of the   
bitter fight the two had over Ataru. Now that Shinobu's mind seemed   
to be concentrating on something...or rather someone...else, it seemed   
silly for Lum to guard herself against her classmate.  
  
"Well, I hope you do find out about it soon and fix it," Shinobu   
notes. "Ataru-kun's behaviour starting to get on everyone's nerves.   
No one knows what to think these days. Believe it or not, I'd be   
relieved if he tried to date another girl."  
  
Lum blinks. While she resented Ataru's consistent girl-chasing, she   
did realize it was something her Darling was comfortable doing. She   
then realizes that was another change which had come over him. He   
barely stared at another woman except when he was in a crowd and could   
not avoid it. Yet, he had not said anything positive towards another   
woman since coming back from Icarus.  
  
Icarus?! The Oni's brow furrows as she remembers her brief   
imprisonment there. Nothing untoward had happened to them despite the   
Ipraedies commandant's attempt at sending them to the Circus. Oh,   
Ataru was taken away on Nimrod's orders, probably to be tortured, but   
he had been found by Nassur whole and healthy, none the worse for   
wear. So, what happened to make him change so much?  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Absently looking   
at his hands, he reaches up to brush some of the dirt from his   
fingernails. His visits to Takenotsuka were going to attract   
someone's attention sooner or later. The fact that he left Tomobiki   
late in the evening, caught the subway to the northern Tokyo district,   
then spent several hours picking through the ruins of North Tokyo High   
School looking for...what? His first visit there on the day they   
returned from Icarus, had been out of curiosity. He had heard the   
stories of the place and, wanting to get away from everyone in   
Tomobiki after planning to banish Hazel, he decided to stick around   
and find out what happened there twelve years before. His consecutive   
visits, every night from ten at night to about three in the morning,   
had gleaned a lot of information. It was strange. He hardly got more   
than four hours sleep, yet woke up the following morning refreshed and   
ready to tackle another day at Tomobiki High School. Maybe because he   
had finally come to a decision which he kept from making for three   
years had given him a new sense of purpose. Something living in   
Tomobiki could never do.  
  
Before turning into the cafeteria, Ataru is halted by a shout.   
"Ataru-chan!! There you are!"  
  
Hands quickly cover his eyes. "Let's see," he hums, sniffing the   
perfume. "Cleopatra? The Mona Lisa? Marilyn Monroe? Mae West?"  
  
A flighty giggle answers him. He smiles as he turns to see Mie   
Seikou standing behind him. The last girl he had attempted to date,   
Mie hailed from Yame, a small village in Kyushu. Having arrived at   
Tomobiki a month before the new school term began, Ataru decided to   
take advantage of Mie's innocence by pressing for a date.   
Unfortunately, Lum, Mendou and the guards put an end to that. "You   
knew it was me all along, Ataru-chan!" Mie wags a finger at him.  
  
"Naturally," he purrs. "Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't busy tonight, so I was wondering if you'd be   
interested in a date," she crosses her hands behind her back.  
  
"A date?! Sure! What time?"  
  
"Say right after school?" Mie proposes.  
  
"Done," Ataru nods.  
  
A concerned look then crosses the Kyushu native's face. "Um...what   
do we do about Lum? You really didn't shake her loose last time."  
  
Ataru sighs. "Because I didn't make use of certain advantages. I   
never really saw the need or want to use them...until now, that is,"   
he winks at her. "Don't worry about Lum. Without Mendou or the nerd   
patrol, she won't be much of a problem. Besides, I don't really see   
her at present as anything more than a friend, so what's the big   
deal?"  
  
"She sure as hell makes it a big deal," Mie warns.  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" Ataru muses. "Well, she'll just have to   
learn not to make such a deal about it anymore."  
  
"Okay!" Mie waves, heading off to her next class. "See you then,"  
  
"See you," Ataru waves as she heads off. "Now, there's a nice girl,"   
he muses to himself.  
  
*And one who had some secrets,* he mentally adds, heading into the   
cafeteria. Mie may act like a naive country bumpkin, but behind that   
veneer was a razor-sharp mind matched to a bed of passion which would   
put Shinobu to shame. Ataru had sensed her friendly intentions when   
he came back from being the Ipraedies' prisoner, resulting in Mie   
being the only girl outside of Lum he did not snap at. Now, was Mie   
looking for a friend or something more? "Guess I'll find out   
tonight," he hums to himself as he walks into the cafeteria...  
  
...then stops, an annoyed stare crossing his face as he sees Lum   
surrounded by her usual "entourage"...Mendou, Shinobu, Megane, the   
guards, Lan and Ryuunosuke. Letting out a disgusted groan, he walks   
straight to the serving line to get himself a sandwich, hoping that   
Lum would be distracted by everyone to not notice his presence.   
"Darling!" Lum's voice calls out.  
  
No such luck. Ataru essays a smile at her as she flies to him. "Hi,   
Lum. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong," Lum shakes her head, curiosity crossing her   
face. "Aren't you coming over to sit with us?"  
  
Ataru looks around her to see who is at her table. "Thanks but no   
thanks," a slight growl enters his voice. "You, I don't mind. But   
the company you keep leaves a LOT to be desired."  
  
The voice is raised enough so that everyone at the table three metres   
away gets the message. The reaction is instantaneous. "Moroboshi,   
how dare you slight Lum-san in such a disgusting manner?!!" Mendou   
leaps to his feet, hand snapping for his katana.  
  
*Nice draw but too slow!* Ataru's knife appears in his hand, blade   
clenched by his fingers as he snaps a wrist toss. The blade twirls   
like a buzzsaw, nearly parting Mendou's cowlick and his scalp from his   
skull to impact the wall behind him! The scion of Japan's richest   
family falters, dropping back in his chair in disbelieving shock at   
Ataru's speedy retaliation. Everyone else trembles at his display.  
  
"What I do with Lum is none of your business," Ataru puts enough of a   
growl in his voice to send shivers down Ryuunosuke's and Shinobu's   
spines. "What I do with the rest of you clowns...well, let's just say   
that you better pray that I never get a gun in my hands or else you'll   
be ashes in your family graves!"  
  
With that, he takes the sandwich, pays the cashier, then heads out of   
the cafeteria. A chorus of stunned looks and jaws scraping the floor   
follow him. "What's biting him?!" Ryuunosuke demands.  
  
"For the life of me, Ryuunosuke, I don't know," Lum shakes her head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, that's another day done and over with!" Momoe muses as the bell   
for last class rings. "Time to go home!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Kumiko adds as the majority of the students begin to   
file out of the room.  
  
Ataru slowly packs his books, then stretches himself. Lum comes up   
to him. "Ready to go home, Darling?"  
  
He yawns, then faces her. "Actually, Mie asked me for a date   
tonight. I'm heading off to see her now."  
  
Lum blinks, nonplussed. "Oh! When will you be back?"  
  
"I should be back before nine," he muses. "I don't expect much to   
happen."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Lum waves, flying out the window. "See you then!"  
  
Ataru watches her go. "Now, either she accepted that as is or it   
hasn't quite hit her yet," he mutters to himself, then shrugs. "Ah,   
well." Taking bookbag in hand, he heads out the door to go find Mie.  
  
Watching him go, the guards are aghast. "I don't believe I saw   
that!!" Megane stammers disbelievingly. "Ataru actually is going on a   
date with another girl and he admitted it right to Lum-san's face?!!"  
  
"That has got to be the strangest thing I ever saw!!" Chibi shudders.  
  
"So what do we do?!" Kakugari faces his friends.  
  
Megane muses on that point, then adjusts his glasses, his usual   
motion when in deep contemplation. "It is obvious that Lum-san has   
yet to realize what he actually said to her. Given his vile   
mood-shifts as of late, she is obviously guarding herself in case he   
suddenly turns against her. You follow Ataru, I'll tell her what's   
going on!"  
  
"Right!!" the three guards nod as one.  
  
Megane storms out of the room. "So how do we keep track of Ataru?!"   
Paama turns to the others.  
  
"Let's do what we did last time!" Chibi hums. "It worked."  
  
Sinister stares cross the other guards' faces...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, it's so nice to see Darling enjoying himself for a change," Lum   
smiles, acting as if Ataru had just gone out to get something to eat.   
"I hope he has a nice time dating Mie..."  
  
She stops, eyes widening in shock as realization dawns on her.   
"***TCHA!!!!***" she exclaims, lightning exploding from all points on   
her body. "***WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! DARLING!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are!" Mie waves as Ataru runs up to her by the gate to   
Tomobiki town park.  
  
"Hi!" he gently grips her hand, then escorts her into the park. The   
park seems busy today as crowds view the changing colours in the   
cherry trees. "Well, it doesn't seem too bad this time around," he   
muses, then points to a location. "Let's go there."  
  
"Right," Mie tenses as she glances right. Was it her imagination or   
did she see three people disguised as cows? "Um...Ataru-chan?"  
  
"What is it?" he looks curiously at her.  
  
"Don't look now, but I think we've got company," Mie gently nods in   
the direction of the disguised guards.  
  
Ataru glances at them out of the corner of one eye. "Seems we do,"   
he muses. "Well, well, well. A little afternoon entertainment before   
the main course."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Mie stares at him as they sit under a   
tree.  
  
"Play a little mind-game with them," Ataru smiles, then hums. "What   
did you call Mendou and the guards again...let's see..."  
  
"Supersnob and the Four Tweedledees," Mie answers.  
  
"Yes, Supersnob and the Four Tweedledees," Ataru chuckles, actually   
liking Mie's insult towards them than any of the more vulgar terms he   
could have conceived. He then looks at her. "Care to play along?"  
  
"I take it this has something to do with the big-city game you wanted   
to play with me last time," Mie coyly smiles at him.  
  
In a second, he has swept her into his arms. "Exactly!" he purrs.  
  
Nearby, the guards gag disbelievingly as Ataru and Mie passionately   
kiss. "I don't believe I'm seeing that!!" Chibi stammers. "A girl   
other than Lum-chan WILLINGLY kissing Ataru?!!"  
  
"This is beyond serious!" Kakugari pronounces, then pulls out a   
walkie-talkie to contact Megane.  
  
He does not realize that Ataru and Mie are watching him out of the   
corner of their eyes. "He's making the call..." he hums, then smiles.   
"Now!"  
  
In the blur of an eye, both teens disappear...just as a lightning   
bolt slams into the ground where they were! "Darling!!" an incensed   
Lum flies up, looking left and right. "Where are you...huh?!"   
confusion crosses her face. "I could've sworn he was here just a   
second ago!"  
  
Megane, Mendou and the guards race up at that time. Looking at the   
burned patch of grass where Lum's bolt of lightning struck the ground,   
the guards' leader then stares at Lum. "Lum-san, I think you   
disintegrated him!!"  
  
The Oni groans, then zaps Megane! "Idiot, Darling could take a lot   
more than that!!"  
  
"But, we followed him here!" Kakugari protests. "He was right here   
with that Mie girl not ten seconds ago!!"  
  
Lum lets out a snort of disbelief, then turns to leave. "Oh, I'll   
find him!"  
  
Mendou, naturally, grabs her hand. "Lum-san, do not waste yourself   
anymore on that fool! Permit me to fill the gaping holes in your   
heart!!"  
  
Expectantly, this elicits a blast of energy from the annoyed Lum!   
"I'LL LEAVE GAPING HOLES IN YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE,   
SHUTARO!!!!" she bellows.  
  
"L-lum-s-san..." the scion of the Mendou family collapses to the   
ground as the Oni flies away.  
  
"Brother, doesn't he ever learn?!" Paama inquires as Lum fades from   
view.  
  
"No!!" an incensed voice snarls from above them, "...and neither do   
YOU!!!!"  
  
Before the guards could react, Ataru and Mie drop from the tree atop   
them. With a murderous flurry of kicks and knife-strikes to the   
throat, eyes and legs, the two incapacitate the guards in the   
proverbal blink of an eye. Mie wipes her hands as she stares   
admiringly at Ataru. "For someone who eschews violence, you fight   
well," she muses.  
  
"And for someone who's from a backwoods town in Kyushu, you're more   
vicious than a pack of ninjas," Ataru returns her compliment. "What   
say we depart this looney bin for some place more private?"  
  
"Lead on, MacDuff!" she wraps her arm around his.  
  
Ataru drops a note on Megane's shattered glasses, then the two   
depart. A moment later, Lum comes flying back, a suspicious stare on   
her face. "I could've sworn I heard Darling's voice somewhere near   
here," she muses, then stops, staring disbelievingly at the sight of   
the guards pounded literally into silly-putty! "Eh?!!"  
  
Her eyes then fall on the note. Picking it up, she reads:  
  
"Lum,  
  
"If it hasn't got through your head after two years of   
my telling you this, you're NOT my wife, you're NOT my   
fiancee and you're NOT my girlfriend. At most, I see   
you as a good friend...and right now, you're sorely   
testing that friendship! And if you keep using these   
assholes to make my life miserable, then you leave me   
no choice but to turn around and make YOUR life   
miserable...and believe me, I have the ways and means   
to do that!  
  
"As John Paul Jones once said, 'I've not begun to   
fight!'  
  
"Ataru  
  
The Oni blinks as she reads and re-reads the message. This could not   
be happening. Ataru had treated her with respect earlier, yet here he   
was again chasing other women. What was going on here?!  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Sakura's Class Reunion" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Sixth in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "SAKURA'S CLASS REUNION," Lum has a recurring   
nightmare where Ataru is both destroyed by a tiger-striped entity,   
then transformed into a cybernetic monster who casts Lum out of his   
life. Now four days since he sent Hazel back to Home Base, Ataru's   
mood has not favourably improved. He willingly insults every person   
who crosses him regardless of gender, not to mention demonstrates a   
vicious streak which cowers Ryuunosuke and Shinobu. The only people   
he treats kindly are Lum and Mie Seikou. However, the Oni learns that   
Ataru still thinks of her as nothing more than a friend, as he   
willingly demonstrates when he goes on a date with Mie. At this time,   
he also proves that any attempts by the bodyguards and Mendou to stop   
him from dating whomever he pleases are useless...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Many kilometres from Tomobiki, in the northern Tokyo district of   
Takenotsuka, Ataru and Mie disembark from a elevated train, a large   
canvas backpack slung over his back. They proceed to street level.   
The two students make their way through this border district of Tokyo.   
They pass an empty lot which once could have held a small camp for a   
Buddhist monk. They pass a closed Shinto shrine. Finally, they stop   
in front of a disintegrating gate which lead to a high school similar   
to Tomobiki High School.  
  
Or rather...the remains of one.  
  
Where there once stood a central building with side buildings housing   
gymnasium and spare classes, there now stands the shattered skeletons   
of a central building and barely visible foundations of other   
buildings. There are some cherry trees. Most of the vegetation is   
tall grass and weeds. While the space remains vast and available for   
development, there is no sign of construction within a kilometre.   
Ataru and Mie walk through the gate. A fading sign denoting NORTH   
TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL is posted to one of the gate pillars.  
  
Walking to where the main entrance stood, Ataru peacefully looks   
around. "Why am I drawn to this place?" he hums, stepping through the   
doorway.  
  
"A tragedy happened here, didn't it?" Mie softly inquires.  
  
Ataru nods as they make their way to one of the more intact parts of   
the main building, a class. Two walls still stand, although the   
windows are blown out. Bullet holes dot the walls. The class was   
littered with the skeletons of chairs and desks. Ataru has long   
shoved them clear. Setting himself up, Ataru takes off his backpack   
and unloads.  
  
Mie sits beside him. "This has got to be the queerest place I've   
ever been to for a date, Ataru-chan."  
  
"Well, we couldn't go anywhere in Tomobiki where those knuckleheads   
couldn't have followed us," he muses. "Sorry. You'll have to get   
used to that if you're going to hang around me."  
  
"So I see," the Kyushu native crosses her arms. "Though I must admit   
this would probably be the last place Lum would look. When did you   
find it?"  
  
"I went for a walk after we got back to Earth with Yukio-chan," he   
smiles, remembering the beautiful, beguiling, red-haired hybrid he   
befriended on Icarus. "We discovered this place. She was curious as   
to why a school was destroyed in a battle. That piqued my curiosity   
and before I knew it, I was coming here every night to explore the   
place." He stops, looking to the sky. "I must get it from my uncle.   
He's an archaeologist. Right now, he's tramping through old Inca   
territory in Peru looking for lost cities."  
  
"Is that all of your family other than your parents?"  
  
"No, I've got a grandmother...my dad's mom," he adds. "Mom's parents   
were killed in an earthquake some years back."  
  
"No cousins or anything?"  
  
"None, I'm afraid," Ataru smiles. "Then again, now that I think   
about it, I really don't seem to have much in the way of a family."  
  
Mie stares quizzically at him. "You seem to have be doing a lot of   
thinking these last few days, Ataru-chan. I've watched you for the   
last month. Before the Ipraedies took you to Icarus, it seems as if   
you had no care in the world. Now, it's as if..."  
  
"...a switch turned over in my mind," he completes.  
  
She nods. "Maybe it has," he pulls out some drilling tools. "Maybe   
it needed a nice jolt like the one I got on Icarus to make me realize   
that it's time for a change."  
  
"Care to talk about it?" she gently inquires.  
  
Ataru moves to speak, then shakes her head. "No. No disrespect,   
Mie-chan, but I've got to figure this out on my own."  
  
"I can understand that," she nods. "I applaud it, even. But the big   
question facing you is how are you going to convince Lum of that."  
  
"That is the question, isn't it?" he pauses, then shrugs. "For the   
last two years, she's acted as if she was the only one who had the   
right to decide what was good for me. I don't mind the idea of her   
caring for me. In fact, I'm grateful to her for a lot of things she's   
done. But...there's a point where a desire for someone becomes a   
fanatic craving."  
  
"Loyalty and fanaticism are divided by a very fine line," she muses.  
  
"Amen to that," he nods, then a wry smile crosses his face. "In   
fact, you might say that I've been just as fanatic chasing after other   
girls."  
  
"Have you tried to figure out why you do that?"  
  
He stops, then shakes his head. "No, not really. I...I'm still   
missing a lot of clues before I could put together this puzzle my   
life's suddenly become. Right now, all I'm interested in is taking   
back control of my life."  
  
"You're going to be stepping on a lot of toes doing that," she warns.  
  
Ataru hums, then gives her a mirthless smile. "I know."  
  
Mie looks around the school. "So, tell me about this place. What do   
you know about it?"  
  
Ataru looks around, then begins. "Well, North Tokyo High was a   
'shameless school,' part of a swinging late 1960s-early 1970s movement   
advocating complete student freedom. NTHS, however, pushed themselves   
too far for even those times, which got the PTA up in arms. After   
some students died and the others thought the PTA responsible, the   
students and the staff took control of the place. The police and the   
army were then called in. Now, the **official** story said there was   
a gas main explosion which caused a fire that killed the students and   
staff. However, since I've been coming here, I've found loads of   
spent ammunition casings from about a half-dozen calibers, not to   
mention unexploded bombs!"  
  
"No shit!" Mie whistles.  
  
Ataru nods. "I've got a weird feeling that something is not   
**right** about this place!"  
  
"Amen to that," Mie stands. "I'm going to go look around."  
  
"Okay. Watch your step, though."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Mie heads off. Ataru sighs, then decides to continue his own   
exploration of the wrecked school. Reaching into his bag, he pulls   
out a cellular phone, then he proceeds to what little stands of the   
old gymnasium. All that is left is one wall which holds lockers.   
Ataru looks them over. Although most of the name plates are faded,   
one is still legible. Ataru leans up. Reading it rises an eyebrow.   
"'Sakurambou...Sakura'...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Ataru and Mie look at the items he found in Sakura's locker.   
"Sakura-sensei was a student at this place...?" the Kyushu native   
muses.  
  
"Maybe that explains her incompetence," Ataru mutters, then he picks   
up what *barely* could be called a bikini bottom; it is a string with   
a small patch of black fabric. "Shit!" he whistles. "Did she   
actually *wear* this?!"  
  
"Amazing that it survived all this time," she hums.  
  
"Well, it was in a locker all these years," he notes.  
  
They look at the other items. There is a bomber jacket emblazoned   
with the Confederate States of America battle flag, the Romanized   
script S. SAKURAMBOU over it and the kanji for NORTH TOKYO HIGH under.   
"I bet she can still fit into this," Mie lays the jacket open to act   
as an impromptu dufflebag. The bikini bottom is placed inside.  
  
Ataru picks up a picture, showing a younger Sakura with a beautiful   
kentaro-cut black-haired hazel-eyed woman. Both are dressed in   
oversized flower-crested shirts and torn jeans, the kanji for PEACE on   
their foreheads. "Sakura was a flower child, eh?" he smiles. "I   
wonder who her friend was."  
  
A jockstrap comes next. "Old boyfriend, I guess," Mie muses.  
  
Ataru picks up another picture, one of a somewhat handsome young man   
with spectacles. "Another boyfriend?"  
  
"Maybe the same one," Mie proposes.  
  
More clothing is there, including brassieres, panties, a flower shirt   
and a torn pair of cut-off jeans. There are more pictures, depicting   
Sakura by herself, with the black-haired woman, the bespeckled man, or   
another: a barrel-chested fellow about the size of Captain Invader   
with a mangy black beard, dressed only in a jockstrap...no doubt the   
source of the male sportswear! "Shit, she even did a *teacher*?!"   
Ataru exclaims.  
  
Mie picks up the last item...a yearbook dated 1970-71. Opening it,   
the teenagers learn that life at North Tokyo High School was not   
liberal studies mixed with protest movements. Life at Sakura's alma   
mater was a continuous round of mah jongg and pachinko parties, jock   
and panty raids, orgies, strip searches of both male and female   
students...it went on and on! Coming to the autograph section, Ataru   
and Mie shake their heads in understandable bewilderment. "Did they   
ever do *anything* in this place?!!" the Kyushu native ponders.  
  
"It is to wonder," Ataru shrugs.  
  
Most of the autographs are from male students who left notes which   
will not be repeated here thanks to their XXX-rated content.   
Sakura's pet nickname soon becomes apparent. "She...she was   
called...'Thunderthighs?!!'" both students exclaim.  
  
Ataru then notices a picture of the black-haired girl with:  
  
"Sakura-chan,  
  
"My soul-sister, soul-mate, confidant, bed partner,   
shoulder to cry on, jock raid teammate...my best   
friend.  
  
"Yuukiki Seishin"  
  
"Yuukiki-chan," sadness crossing Ataru's face. "Who killed you   
people? Why?!"  
  
Mie nods sympathetically. Ataru closes the yearbook and places it   
with Sakura's other belongings. Folding the jacket up, Ataru slides   
it beside his backpack. He stands and looks around, questions on his   
face. "Why?! What happened here?! Why?!!"  
  
"Maybe that's why you came here," Mie proposes.  
  
Ataru stares at her. "I was just remembering why I came here," a   
whistful look crosses the Kyushu native's face. "I came to Tokyo   
because I sensed the answers to the riddles my life has been plagued   
with had their answers here."  
  
"Do you believe that now?"  
  
"Yes, I do," a celestial smile crosses her face. "Maybe your   
discovery of this place may act as a bridge for you to find your   
answers, or at least put yourself on the right road to finding your   
answers. My parents believe that people are predestined to be where   
they are. Destiny placed you in Tomobiki for some reason. Now it's   
drawn you here. Once you find the answers for why you're here, then I   
think you'll find all the answers you've ever needed about yourself."  
  
Ataru considers the point, then nods. "I concede that. I guess I'll   
be making a few trips to this place in the near future. Want to tag   
along?"  
  
"If you want," she shrugs. "But, I think I could be of better use to   
you running interception in Tomobiki. It's not going to take those   
morons long to figure out that you're travelling outside the district   
to be alone."  
  
"That's more than appreciated," he smiles, then looks at the pile of   
Sakura's personal belongings. "Now, what do we do with all this?"  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, the doorbell rings at an imposing Western-style   
building located in the north end of Tomobiki. The door soon opens,   
revealing Tsubame Ozuno. "Yes, can I help...eh?!" he blinks. "Ataru,   
what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hope you don't mind my visiting at such a late hour," Ataru smiles,   
a large box in his hand. Mie stands with him. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Sure," the occultist waves the two students in, curiosity crossing   
his face. "What's that?"  
  
Ataru places the box down, then opens it. "I think it's time you   
give Sakura an early Christmas present," he reaches in, pulling out   
her old school jacket. "Like this?"  
  
Tsubame blinks. "That's a North Tokyo High...!!" he exclaims, then   
stares at Ataru. "Where did you get this?!"  
  
"Where do you think?" Ataru smiles.  
  
Tsubame lets out a low whistle as he kneels by the box, reaching   
inside to pull out the other artifacts from the destroyed school.   
"I...I always knew Sakura-chan was a student at this place...but I   
thought nothing survived it. When did you stumble onto this?"  
  
"Just tonight, Ozuno-san," Mie cuts in. "But Ataru-chan's been   
checking the place out for the last four nights, five if you count   
tonight."  
  
Tsubame quizzically stares at the Kyushu native. "You're that new   
girl in Ataru's class, aren't you?"  
  
Mie introduces herself. "A pleasure," Tsubame bows, then takes a   
frank look at her. "My. Please don't take this as anything more than   
a compliment, but I've never sensed a psychic aura quite like yours in   
the years I've dealt in the occult."  
  
"Thanks," Mie blushes.  
  
"Pervert," Ataru snorts to himself.  
  
Tsubame quizzically stares at him. "And I have to say, Ataru, that   
your aura has changed considerably since we've last met. Something's   
happened to you...something big, unless I miss my guess."  
  
Ataru looks at him, then shrugs. "You just made the understatement   
of the century, Tsubame."  
  
The occultist is quick to sense the student's hesitation. "Ah, I   
understand. You want to figure this out on your own.   
Understandable...applaudable, even. But if you feel the need to get   
any sort of advice, feel free to drop by."  
  
"Um...thanks," Ataru blinks, wondering if he heard that right. He   
would figure that after all the times he butted into every attempt   
Tsubame and Sakura made to solidify their relationship, the occultist   
would gladly wish he never existed.  
  
Tsubame smiles. "Relax, Ataru. I can sense even from here that the   
change within you is so profound, that you could possibly never   
conceive of some of the outrages you pulled on people before. As I   
said, if you feel the need to talk to anyone, by all means come by."  
  
"Thanks, again," Ataru blushes, then looks at the box. "So, have you   
figured out what you're going to do with all this?"  
  
"I might want to take a look at it," Tsubame crosses his arms.   
"While Sakura-chan and I are very much endeared to each other and do   
try to be honest with each other, there are certain points she keeps   
to herself. What happened at North Tokyo High is one of them. Maybe   
I'll just give this to her...but I might have to watch it, though. I   
can tell that her memories of this place are really painful."  
  
"That's the reason I brought this to you," Ataru admits, standing.   
"If I took this to her, I'd be accused, rightfully I guess, of butting   
in her personal affairs. I feel that the more pleasant memories of   
this place would be brought back if it was you who gave this to her,   
not me."  
  
"Thanks," Tsubame flushes. "But, if she asks, I'll tell her who   
found it for me."  
  
"Fair enough," Ataru sighs, slipping his shoes on and moving to   
leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some bad memories to start   
expunging on my own. Good night."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Ozuno-san," Mie bows as she follows Ataru   
out of the house.  
  
Tsubame watches them go, a concerned look on his face. *Tread very   
carefully, Lum. A storm's brewing in him...a storm that could destroy   
you in the blink of the proverbal eye...*  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home!" Ataru calls out as he walks into the foyer of the   
Moroboshi home.  
  
While he speaks calmly, all of his senses are alive, moving to detect   
any possible attack coming at him. He is not long disappointed.   
"There ya are, ya creep!" Ten-chan's voice utters from above him.  
  
Ataru is already on the move. Leaping to one side to avoid the blast   
of flame he anticipated, he draws his knife from his shirt sleeve,   
leaps into the air, grabs the young Oni by the throat, then with a   
brutal uppercut, slices off his horn! Ten-chan screams as the pain   
shoots through his skull, then he is unceremoniously dumped to the   
floor as Ataru returns the knife to its hidden scabbard. "That should   
keep you in line for the next while," Ataru comments as he walks to   
the stairs to head to his room.  
  
"He cut my horn off again...!" Ten-chan dizzily moans.  
  
"Ataru!!!" his mother's voice barks from the living room.  
  
Ataru rolls his eyes, then icily glares at Kinshou, who is seated in   
the living room with her husband and a wet-faced Lum. "What do you   
want, you bitch?!" he snarls.  
  
Everyone jolts at his insult. "Ataru!!" Muchi snaps, surprising his   
son because he is not reading his paper. "How dare you talk back to   
your mother in such a tone...?!"  
  
"Oh, go back to reading your stupid paper in your own stupid world,   
you old fool!" Ataru counters before his father could complete his   
sentence. "I've no time for idiots like you!!"  
  
The sharpness in his voice causes his parents to hold their tongues,   
staring disbelievingly at him. Lum watches this in shocked confusion.   
Ataru and his parents had spats before, but nothing this vile. "As a   
matter of fact," Ataru icily adds, "...if you two idiots keep butting   
your noses where they don't belong, I just might decide to ELIMINATE   
you both...and you know very well WHO I can call to help me to that   
end, don't you?!"  
  
Kinshou trembles as Ataru walks upstairs, maniacally laughing as he   
goes, then explodes. "THAT COW!!!!!!"  
  
Lum watches helplessly as Ataru's mother runs to the back porch,   
faces north, then starts mooing. "Moo...moo...moo...you cow! You   
ageless bitch!! Moo...moo...moo!"  
  
Ataru's father shakes his head, then returns to his paper. Lum turns   
to speak to him, then seeing no help there, sighs and moves to head   
upstairs. At the foyer, she looks down to see Ten-chan painfully   
walking towards the bathroom. "You okay, Ten-chan?" she   
sympathetically smiles.  
  
"Something's wrong with him, Lum-chan!" the younger Oni moans.  
  
*Tell me something I don't already realize,* Lum mentally replies,   
then walks upstairs. Peeking into the bedroom, she essays a friendly   
smile. "Darling?"  
  
Ataru is at his desk, absently twirling his pen. He looks at her.   
Lum blinks as his features transform from icy rage to a warm   
friendliness in the proverbal blink of an eye. What was wrong with   
him? "Hi."  
  
She slowly steps into the room. "Um...how was your...date?" she   
utters the last word as if she had drunk acid.  
  
Ataru shrugs. "It was pretty cool. Mie-chan's just looking for a   
friend. Unfortunately, with all the guys being a bunch of lovesick   
puppies because of you and all the girls being lovesick puppies   
because of Mendou, her options aren't that extensive."  
  
Deep down, Lum lets out a breath of relief. Still, a question had to   
be answered. "Um, Darling...the guys said you and Mie did kiss..."  
  
Ataru turns on her, incensed rage flashing in his eyes like the   
initial light burst of a nuclear bomb exploding. "And what makes   
those morons think it's any of their business?!!" he snarls, causing   
Lum to jolt back in shock. "Much less what business of YOURS about   
what I do with another girl?!!"  
  
Lum moves to retaliate, but no sound utters from her lips as a   
curious realization quickly comes to her. Ataru was acting as if his   
emotions were being controlled by some sort of mental switch. "You   
seem to not give a damn whatsoever about my feelings!!!" he points an   
accusing finger at her. "It's bad enough that I have to live in a   
town full of morons who'd gladly wish me dead, not to mention two   
complete assholes that I have to call my parents...and that doesn't   
BEGIN to excuse you brat cousin or your other stupid friends from out   
there...but if you think YOU have the sole right to continue to judge   
me, you're very mistaken!!! Keep it up and you'll find yourself   
heading back to Uru...and if I'm in a particularly vile mood, I might   
send you back home in a PINE BOX!!!!"  
  
Lum's mouth drops open in disbelief, her eyes widening with a   
considerable measure of fear. Ataru had NEVER threatened her in this   
manner before! However, she did not intend to give up on him.   
"Darling, please try to understand...!" she moves to touch him.  
  
"Get your hands off me!!!" he barks, causing Lum to jolt back.  
  
They stare at each other for a moment, then Ataru's demeanor changes   
from rage to anguished confusion. The switch turning over again, Lum   
realizes. "Darling...!" she hesitantly reaches to him.  
  
"Please...I want to be alone," he looks away from her.  
  
She stops, then realizing that he meant what he said, nods and turns   
to leave the room. Reaching the door, she looks back. Ataru was   
seated at his desk, looking to nowhere in particular. With a silent   
sob, she flies out of the room.  
  
He painfully looks over his shoulder, then shakes his head, tears of   
his own springing in his eyes. Ataru buries his face in his hands.   
"Gods, what's happening to me...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Lum helps the wounded Ten-chan back to ground   
level, both having spent the night about her scout. "I hope he's in a   
better mood today," the older Oni sighs as she lands by the door, then   
places her cousin on the ground.  
  
"He better be!" the younger Oni winces. "I can't take him taking a   
knife to my horn like that all the time." Right now, a bandage covers   
the mark in the scalp where Ten-chan's horn used to be.  
  
Lum opens the door, then walks inside. "Darling!" she calls out.   
"Are you ready for school?!" She walks into the foyer, then looks   
left into the kitchen...and screams!  
  
Ten-chan looks to see Kinshou Moroboshi smashed head-first into the   
refrigerator. "What happened to her?!!" the young Oni exclaims,   
visibly trembling.  
  
"That...cow..." weakly escapes from somewhere inside the   
refrigerator.  
  
Lum looks into the living room to see Ataru's father calmly reading   
his paper, then she flies upstairs. The door to Ataru's room is   
closed. She moves to open it, then senses a giant shadow falling over   
her. "My son wishes to be undisturbed..." a haunting voice sounding   
somewhat like Megane's with a Toohoku accent echoes from behind her.  
  
The Oni lets out a shriek as she spins around, a sledgehammer   
appearing her hand and lashing out at the monster behind her! The   
monster, Lum suddenly realizes, is in fact a very tall, dignified   
gentleman in his late thirties dressed in the robes of a Shinto high   
priest. He reaches up to his wavy black hair to feel the nice lump   
Lum gave him, then a friendly grin splits his face, framed by   
moustache and goatee. "Sorry about that," his voice turns back to   
normal. "It seems that I've started to pick up some of Cherry's idiot   
habits."  
  
"Wh-wh-who a-a-are y-y-you...?!" Lum fearfully stammers, still unsure   
as to how to take the stranger's more than intimidating appearance.  
  
"This guy can scare Nassur-chan!!" Ten-chan hides protectively behind   
Lum's leg.  
  
"Ah," the priest smiles. "Permit me to introduce myself," he hands   
her a business card.  
  
Lum looks at the card. "'Chiezou Budou,'" she reads, then   
recognition dawns on her. "You must be Ashin's father, right!"  
  
"Correct," Chie nods.  
  
Lum looks back at the card. It stated that Chie (his nickname, also   
printed on the card) is the high priest of the Kantou Region, not to   
mention the chief priest of the Moroboshi Clan. Realizing that Ataru   
had more than enough right to call a priest directly affiliated with   
his family, the Oni lets out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry about that.   
Pleased to meet you."  
  
"A pleasure," he slips his arms into his robes. "My, I must confess   
you're far more attractive than most discriptions of you would make."  
  
Lum flushes. "Flatterer!"  
  
Chie turns to the closed door of Ataru's room. "Ashin and I came by   
earlier to look in on Ataru. Actually, it's been over two years since   
we last saw him. However, it seems that our presence may be required   
given Ataru's recent mood shifts."  
  
"You know about that?" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"My dear, virtually nothing in Ataru's life is kept a secret from   
me," the high priest preens. "After all, his grandmother has spies   
upon spies in this town monitoring how those two incompetents   
downstairs are treating her grandson."  
  
The Oni blinks, realizing that Chie was implying something she was   
now starting to come to grips with. "Um...Budou-san, what are you   
saying? That Darling's grandmother doesn't trust his parents?!"  
  
"Exactly," Chie nods, then gives her a warning stare. "Nor, I should   
add, does Nagaiwakai-sama trust *you!*"  
  
Lum jolts, pointing to herself in a "who, me?" gesture. "Yes, you!"   
Chie nods. "You see, Lum, your presence in this household has   
completely disrupted a lot of people's lives, most of all Ataru's.   
Your motivations might be honourable, but as far as Nagaiwakai-sama is   
concerned, you proved how much you DON'T love Ataru back at the Second   
Tag Race!"  
  
The Oni jolts. She and Ataru had put their awful spat long behind   
them. "What does that have to do with this?!!" Lum exclaims.  
  
"It has a lot to do with it," Chie sighs. "Lum, surely you noticed   
it even before the Ipraedies kidnapped you because of that hybrid   
child. The Second Tag Race was what, two months ago?! You're   
performance there, you must admit, wasn't the least bit stellar."  
  
"I...!" Lum moves to defend herself.  
  
Chie silences her with a wave. "Permit me to explain. You and Ataru   
had an arguement...then you turned around and make use of an   
ecological disaster unleashed by that airhead Lan to force him to say   
'I love you' in public. To any outsider, you had taken hostage of an   
entire planet just to make one man submit to your will. And given how   
much Nagaiwakai-sama cares for Ataru, that act earned you an enemy you   
cannot begin to hope to deal with."  
  
The icy tone in his voice causes Lum to shiver. "Wh-what does   
th-that mean?" she hesitantly asks.  
  
Chie mirthlessly smiles. "My dear, she was this close," he forms a   
very small space between index finger and thumb, "...from ordering   
your death at Day Six."  
  
Lum turns sheet white. "And none of your friends would've been able   
to help you, either," the high priest adds. "They would've been   
killed at the same time...and Nagaiwakai-sama would've made sure it   
would've looked like an accident. And if your father would've tried   
to take his anguish at your loss on the people of Earth, well...she   
could take care of him, too."  
  
The tone in the priest's voice sends chills down Lum's spine as she   
realizes that he was speaking the truth. "Even now, two months later,   
Nagaiwakai-sama would gladly wish you were ashes back in your family   
tomb," Chie continues. "As a matter of fact, she's been tempted to   
put out a fifty million uniCredit bounty on your head in case   
you...again overdo it around Ataru."  
  
Lum feels the strength in her legs drain from her. "F-f-fifty   
m-m-million u-u-uniCredits...?" her voice utters in a terrifying   
squeak. The bounty the Galactic Federation put on her for her part in   
the Second Tag Race fiasco was only a million!  
  
"You heard me."  
  
The Oni hangs her head as she contemplates what he just told her.   
She was used to having rivals for Ataru's love. First Elle, then   
Yukio, now supposedly Mie. But, Chie's revelation hinted that she now   
possessed a personal enemy, one willing to go to any lengths to see   
her driven out of Ataru's life. And this enemy, worst of all, was   
Ataru's grandmother, a person Lum would respect and be more than happy   
to love just like she loved Ataru's parents!! Suddenly, her life just   
became more complicated, in a most unpleasant way. "Wh-what sh-should   
I do...?" she fearfully stares at Chie.  
  
The high priest sighs. "Sadly, Nagaiwakai-sama will have to wait,"   
he rubs the bridge of his nose. "I know you'll have to face her   
sooner or later...and your task will be made all the harder because   
when Nagaiwakai-sama comes to hate someone, it's nearly IMPOSSIBLE for   
her to subside to forgiveness. Right now, we should concern ourselves   
with what's going on in Ataru's head..."  
  
At those words, the door opens and a younger, clean-faced version of   
Chie steps out. "Ah, there you are," Ashin smiles, then grabs Lum by   
the hand. "Come with me, please."  
  
Lum does not have any chance to argue the point. Soon enough, both   
are on the front lawn. "What's this all about?" the Oni demands.  
  
"It's about you and the way you're treating your so-called husband,"   
Ashin turns on her, a very displeased look on his face.  
  
Lum jolts, sweat appearing in her hair. "You call your mindless   
abuse of Ataru over the last two years 'love?!'" Ashin lashes at her.   
"Good grief, woman, where's your sense of fairness?! Hasn't it got   
into your skull yet that he's nowhere near ready to even contemplate   
marriage?!!"  
  
"But...!"  
  
"Silence!" Ashin barks. "I'm talking here!!"  
  
Lum clams up. Not even Nassur had shouted at her this way back when   
he was training her. "You, my dear, have a lot to learn about how to   
live alongside someone!" Ashin jabs a finger in her direction. "What   
your intentions are, I've no care for. The fact is, if you were   
married to Ataru, he could legitimately file for divorce on the   
grounds that his wife was abusing him!! What type of wife would turn   
around, totally take over a person's life, then deny him the chance to   
express himself in a way beyond what you want him to express?!!"  
  
Lum shakes her head. Unfortunately for her, Ashin is on a roll. "As   
of now, I've sent a recommendation to Nagaiwakai-sama that Ataru be   
removed from this house and this town as soon as possible," he warns.   
"Further, if you don't start straightening your act up, I'll have YOU   
removed from his life! Got me?!"  
  
"P-p-perfectly!" Lum stammers.  
  
"And another thing," Ashin turns to leave...then smiles. "Don't give   
up hope."  
  
Lum is so stunned by his sudden change of mood, a twenty-tonne weight   
crashes on her head! The Shinto priest chuckles as he heads off the   
property. Lum blinks as she watches him go, then turns to look at   
Chie, who has come out at that time. "Wh-what was th-that all about?"   
she hesitantly inquires.  
  
"Please forgive my son," the high priest smiles. "However, as I was   
telling you earlier, Ataru's behaviour began to shift thanks to the   
events of the Second Tag Race. Surely you've noticed it in bits and   
spurts. An angry comment, snapping at people..."  
  
"Yes," Lum nods. "It's been bad over the last month...before Hazel   
came, that is. It's as if Darling doesn't care about anything or   
anyone around here."  
  
"Given the way people treat him, I don't blame him," Chie sighs.   
"Think of Ataru's temper as a slow fuse to a stack of dynamite. For   
the last month, it's been burning bit by bit towards exploding point.   
Suddenly, something happens...as if the slow fuse was switched for a   
faster-burning fuse. Ataru's temper is about to explode, Lum...and   
there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop it."  
  
Lum feels her face pale. "Wh-what do I do, th-then?" she inquires.  
  
Chie gives her a sympathetic look. "Get ready for a typhoon," he   
shrugs. "If you attempt to bottle that anger, it'll just make matters   
worse. Ataru NEEDS to release his buried rage. There are other   
forces involved in this, although I can't as yet sense what they are.   
Believe me, if you show some acquiesence...pardon me, if you show a   
LOT of acquiesence...then your friendship with him could survive   
relatively unscathed, and I dare say that it could then have the real   
potential to blossom into a relationship. That, however, totally   
depends on you."  
  
"I see," Lum nods. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"My pleasure," Chie nods...then disappears like the wind!  
  
Lum nearly passes out in fear. "Ten-chan's right!" she gasps. "He   
IS scarier than Nassur-chan!!"  
  
With that, she returns to the house. By that time, Ataru's mother   
has extracted herself from the refrigerator. "Who does that cow think   
she is sending her lap hounds down here to spy on my son?!!" she   
demands to no one in particular.  
  
"At least Chie-san and Ashin-kun are more pleasant company than the   
twits we normally get around this place!!" Ataru snarls as he walks   
down from his room, dressed and ready for school.  
  
"Morning, Darling," Lum hesitantly ventures.  
  
Ataru looks at her, then an apologetic look crosses his face. "Sorry   
about last night," he weakly smiles. "I was in a bad mood and you   
caught me at the wrong time."  
  
"It...it's okay," Lum smiles, glad that his temper is once more under   
control. "Well, ready for school?"  
  
"Sure," Ataru nods.  
  
"A-hem!!" Kinshou coughs.  
  
Icy anger suddenly appearing on his face, he looks at his mother.   
"And what the hell do YOU want?!!" he intones.  
  
"Don't you have something to say to us?!" Kinshou glares at him.  
  
Ataru looks nonplussed, then snorts. "You don't DESERVE an apology   
for me, you worthless old windbag! C'mon, Lum...let's leave the bat   
to *grow old and die alone!!*"  
  
Before Lum could protest, she is pulled away from the house by Ataru.   
Kinshou watches them go, then drops to her knees in a wail of anguish.   
"WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN I'M OLD AND GREY?!?!?!"  
  
"If you don't like it, go get a job," Muchi ventures from the living   
room.  
  
Kinshou faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling, why are you snapping at your parents?!" Lum stares at Ataru   
as they head to school.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?!" he groans. "My idiot mother wishes I was never   
born every five seconds and my idiot father ignores everything by   
reading his damn paper! How would you feel if your parents did that   
to you?!"  
  
"They still care for you!" she protests.  
  
"No, they don't, and they never have!!" he snaps at her. "As a   
matter of fact, I'm tempted to move out of the place so I CAN leave   
them to grow old and die alone!!"  
  
Lum blinks, then looks at him. "You mean...we'd go live on our   
own?!"  
  
Ataru seems to calm down at the time. "If that's what you want."  
  
The Oni blinks, then smiles. "I wouldn't mind that!"  
  
"Then consider it done!" the Terran smiles back.  
  
Suddenly, a voice utters from behind them. "Young Master."  
  
Ataru stops, then looks back. No one is there, but a large box lies   
on the ground by his feet. "What is it?" he asks.  
  
Lum looks around. Black blurs seemed to be darting around them. "A   
present from the Mistress, sir," a female voice utters, then the blurs   
disappear.  
  
"Ah!! I love Grandma's presents!!" Ataru smiles as he reaches down   
to pick up the box, then starts to attack the packaging.  
  
"Who were they?!" Lum points in the direction where the blurs   
originated.  
  
"The Kuromoroboshi," Ataru explains. "Grandma's personal ninja   
brigade."  
  
The Oni almost faints. Given that revelation tacked on to what Chie   
just told her, Nagaiwakai Moroboshi had to be one of the richest women   
on Earth, if not the whole local cluster! By that time, the packaging   
is off and the box is open. "What have we here...well, well, well!!"   
Ataru's face brightens as he reaches in. "Grandma always thinks of   
everything! Isn't she the greatest?!"  
  
Lum faints on seeing what Ataru just got: a gun which looks like an   
outer-space version of an nineteenth century breech-loading rifle   
musket shortened to carbine length! "A Yehisrite *qu'f-piaqu'r,*   
blunderbuss version," Ataru smiles as he finds the breechbolt handle,   
then pulls slightly back to unlock the bolt, swinging it to the left   
to reveal an empty firing chamber. "Always wanted one of these!"  
  
Lum gags. Firearms and Ataru Moroboshi NEVER mixed before now!   
Along with the weapon came two separate boxes of ammunition, a   
bandolier also filled with rounds for the particle-photon musket, plus   
a leather carrying bag to sling it over Ataru's back. She watches   
dumbfoundedly as Ataru pulls out the bandolier, then secures it around   
his waist. Looking at what was available, he picks out one round,   
then inserts it into the musket's firing bed, snapping the breech shut   
and cocking the firing hammer one notch to the "ready" position.   
Ataru slides the weapon into its carrying case, then slings that over   
his back. The boxes of ammunition go into his briefcase. "There!!"   
Ataru smiles as he piles the empty box beside some other garbage.   
"NOW, I'm ready for school!"  
  
"Darling, I don't think the teachers will allow you to carry that   
thing into the school!" Lum warns.  
  
"Oh?!" Ataru looks at her. "They allow Mendou and Lan to bring   
weapons to school! Can't I defend myself?!"  
  
Lum prepares to counter, then realizes Ataru has a very good point.   
"Well, I guess so. But...are you sure you can use that thing?! In   
the hands of a professional, that can take down a building."  
  
"Guess I'll have to test it," Ataru shrugs as they proceed towards   
school.  
  
"Darling, Lum-chan!!" a sickly-sweet voice calls out from behind   
them.  
  
"Oh, hi, Lan-chan...!" Lum moves to wave at her friend...  
  
...then jolts in shock as Ataru pivots on his foot, his hand yanking   
out the *qu'f-piaqu'r* from its holster. The weapon is brought to   
bear on target as Ataru cocks the hammer to the firing position, then   
sqeezes the trigger. With a deafening roar, the weapon spits out a   
ball of energy which impacts the ground at Lan's feet! The resultant   
explosion sends the hapless Seishin girl in an impromptu flight into   
orbit!! "Hey...!!!" she screams as she disappears into the sky.  
  
Lum is ashen-faced at the sight, then turns to Ataru, who is ejecting   
the spent casing from his musket. "Sights must be off," he muses,   
then after reloading, slings the weapon back into its casing. "C'mon!   
Let's go to school!"  
  
"O-okay, Darling," Lum nervously nods as they head off...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Sakura's Class Reunion" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Sixth in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "SAKURA'S CLASS REUNION," Ataru and Mie go to   
Takenotsuka district in northern Tokyo for their date, specifically   
North Tokyo High School, a "shameless school" which was destroyed   
under mysterious circumstances in the early 1970s. As well as   
realizing that the school's destruction was purposely done by the army   
and the police, the two students discover that North Tokyo High is   
Sakura's alma mater. Ataru gives some of Sakura's personal belongings   
to Tsubame, then returns home to have another confrontation with his   
parents and Lum. The next morning, Chie Budou, chief priest of the   
Moroboshi Clan, visits Ataru with his son Ashin. Both warn Lum that   
Ataru's recent outbursts of anger are only going to increase and that   
she would have to seriously change her own behaviour if her bond with   
Ataru is to survive. Lum also learns that she has a new enemy: none   
other than Ataru's grandmother Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, who was ready to   
kill Lum for her part in the Second Tag Race fiasco. Nagaiwakai sends   
Ataru a present: a Yehisrite *qu'f-piaqu'r* particle photon musket,   
which he tries out on Lan...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Mie, we want to talk to you," Momoe walks up to Mie's desk.  
  
The Kyushu native blinks, then stares at her classmate. Standing   
with Momoe is Kumiko, Natsuko, Shinobu, Ryuunosuke and several other   
girls. "What's the big problem?"  
  
"We'd...like to speak with you in private, if you don't mind," Momoe   
notions towards the door.  
  
Mie sighs, then shrugs and follows the other girls out of the room.   
The guards observe this. "Thank the gods for them," Kakugari muses,   
feeling the bruised ribs he got from Mie the previous afternoon.   
"They'll convince her to stay away from Ataru."  
  
"I don't know, Daremo-kun," Chibi hums. "That's a wild woman. She   
even makes Shinobu look tame."  
  
The other guards hum as they consider his point. Meanwhile, the   
girls conviene in the clock tower. "So, what's the big deal?" Mie   
crosses her arms.  
  
The other girls exchange looks, then turn as one to face Mie. "We   
want you to stop seeing Ataru-kun," Shinobu speaks.  
  
Mie blinks. "May I ask why you want me to stop seeing Ataru-chan?"  
  
Some of the girls blink, surprised to hear Mie use the more familiar   
term. "Well, we're trying to protect you," Ryuunosuke cuts in.   
"Moroboshi ain't like most other guys, you know!"  
  
"How would you know, seeing that you're aren't either a perfect *guy*   
or a perfect *girl!*" Mie fixes her with a stare.  
  
Incensed by her insult, Ryuunosuke moves toward her, but is stopped   
by Shinobu. "Relax, Ryuunosuke. Look, Mie, all we're saying is that   
if you keep chasing after Ataru-kun, Lum's going to be very hurt."  
  
"Oh?" an eyebrow rises in response. "And Lum's hurting of Ataru-chan   
doesn't count, I take it."  
  
The girls jerk. "Look!" Kumiko cuts in. "If you get Ataru under   
your control, that means Lum's free to go after Mendou-san!!"  
  
"Ah, now we come to the crux of it!" Mie smiles knowingly. "If I   
form a relationship with Ataru-chan, Lum will fall back on old   
Supersnob, which of course means that none of you will be able to fawn   
over him like the bunch of lovestruck morons you are!"  
  
The other girls jolt. Before they could muster a response, Mie turns   
on Shinobu. "And what's your reason for being concerned about what I   
do with Ataru-chan? Far as I can understand, you don't have any real   
interest in him and you certainly don't have interest in Supersnob!"  
  
"Well, I..." Shinobu flushes, twittering her thumbs in embarrassment.  
  
A smile crosses Mie's face. "Oh, it's Nassur-san, isn't it?"  
  
Shinobu retreats as Mie leans towards her. "You happen to know that   
if Ataru-chan dumps Lum, she'll leave and go back to Uru. And once   
she's gone, there's no way in hell that you can land Nassur because   
Lan, Jariten and everyone else will go away, right?!"  
  
"I...I..." Shinobu stammers.  
  
Mie leans back, crossing her arms. "Fine, then," she nods. "I'll   
keep seeing Ataru-chan!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "Haven't you been listening?!!" Natsuko   
demands, leaning up to Mie. "If you keep seeing Ataru, you'll be   
influenced by his idiocy!! He's the biggest idiot in the whole damn   
school!!!"  
  
The other girls launch into more vile descriptions of Ataru's lunacy,   
ranging from town to city to country to planet, then start comparing   
him to things like rotten natto and whatever else comes to mind.   
"Don't you understand?!!" Shinobu concludes. "You're doing yourself   
a...eh?!"  
  
The girls blink on seeing Mie asleep against a wall. "HEY!!!!!!"   
they all scream. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO US?!?!?!"  
  
Mie yawns, then stretches herself. "Sorry. I always get sleepy   
whenever I listen to moronic diatribes."  
  
Frustration sets in as the other girls realize that Mie will not   
bend. "Look, you!!" Shinobu leaps over to grab the Kyushu native by   
the lapel of her jacket. "You either play along with us or else..."  
  
Mie, however, does not scare. "Or else *what*, Thunderhips?!"  
  
Shinobu turns a brilliant shade of crimson. "Why, you...!"  
  
Her fist lashes out, which is caught by Mie's hand, then with a   
beautiful side-flip, the Kyushu native sends Ataru's ex-girlfriend   
careening into the school bell with the force of a torpedo impacting a   
ship's hull! Shinobu lets out a pained moan as she slides off the   
bell...falling the three storeys to the main foyer! "Ooops!" Mie   
blushes. "Silly me! Sometimes, I forget my own strength."  
  
She fires a warning glare at the other girls, who are all cowering   
behind Ryuunosuke. "Ryuunosuke-kun, protect us from that monster!!"   
Momoe pleads.  
  
"Wh-who's g-going to pr-protect m-me?!" the tomboy stammers.  
  
They are interrupted by the thunder of tank treads echoing through   
the window facing the front lawn. Running to the window, everyone   
sees a column of the Mendou Clan's Leopard II tanks roll onto school   
property. "What's Mendou-san doing with his armoured forces?!" Momoe   
inquires.  
  
"Looks like he's preparing a warm reception for Ataru," Kumiko notes.  
  
Seeing the array of smoothbore cannons, Mie clasps her hands in a   
prayer-like gesture. Ataru-chan, if you can hear me, be careful!   
Danger lies at the school! she telepathically projects out...  
  
* * *  
  
"Young Master, the tanks are deployed and ready," a soldier reports   
to Mendou.  
  
The command car now sits in front of the main entrance to the school.   
Mendou ignores the crowd of watching students. "Do not fire unless   
Lum-san is clear," he orders. "I do not wish her hurt."  
  
"Hai!" the soldier salutes, then returns to his vehicle.  
  
* * *  
  
Some three hundred metres away, Ataru tenses as he feels a familiar   
voice whispering into his mind. "Mie...?" he quietly intones.  
  
"Eh?!" Lum looks at him. "Is something wrong, Darling?"  
  
Ataru stops, looking around. The streets are torn up with a very   
familiar set of markings. "Looks like old Supersnob's prepared a   
little reception for me," he muses, his voice taking on a fraction of   
Mie's Kyushu accent.  
  
"Eh?!" the Oni looks at him, then stares at the ground. "Oh, Shutaro   
wants to play!" she smiles. "Isn't that nice?!"  
  
"Yes, it is," Ataru reaches behind his back to draw the   
*qu'f-piaqu'r.* "I think I'll oblige him. Mind holding this?" he   
hands her his briefcase.  
  
Lum winces on seeing the particle musket drawn. "Darling, isn't that   
a bit of overkill?!"  
  
A gleam of mayhem projects from his eyes. "It is!" he whispers, then   
throwing off his school jacket to give him unobstructed access to the   
bandolier, he races down the street.  
  
Lum watches him, blinking...  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir, there!!" a soldier points to the front gate. "He's alone!"  
  
Mendou tenses. Ataru was now walking onto the school property.   
"Prepare to fire at will!"  
  
"Who's Will?!" another soldier quips.  
  
The Leopard's turrets swing on target. Ataru chuckles, then swings   
the musket out from behind him, cocking the hammer and taking aim at   
Mendou's command car. "Sayonara," he chuckles as he squeezes the   
trigger.  
  
The bolt of energy rips through the car like a knife through hot   
butter, detonating when it hits the stairs leading to the front   
entrance! The car's gas tank also explodes, sending Mendou and the   
soldiers with him flying in every direction!! As the Mendou Clan   
forces blink, trying to discern what is happening to them, Ataru   
ejects the expended round from his weapon, loads a new one, aims and   
fires. Three Leopards are showered with a storm of tiny bolts, their   
ammunition and fuel detonating at once! The explosions also detonate   
some of the chemicals in the science labs behind them!! The soldiers   
panic. Several move to give the order to return fire as Ataru   
reloads, aims and fires again. The line of tanks on the other side of   
the main entrance blow up! By now, total pandemonium has broken out   
inside the school as the horrid realization dawns on many that the   
days of the peaceful, playful Ataru are autumn leaves.  
  
Ataru ejects the old round, loads a new one, then scouts around.   
Mendou had only brought a troop of tanks with him, all of which were   
destroyed in the last two shots. He then spots his classmates staring   
disbelievingly at him from the window of their classroom. "Once   
bitten," he takes aim. "Twice shy," he fires.  
  
Room 337 disintegrates in an explosion of wood, steel and flying   
students!! Watching this from the front gate behind him, Lum and Lan   
are awestruck. "Boy, what's got Darling in a bad mood today?!" the   
Seishin teen gasps.  
  
"This is not good," the Oni shakes her head.  
  
Ejecting the expended round, Ataru's eyes fall on the clock tower.   
Now standing on the balcony staring at him are several female   
classmates. A snarl rises from his throat as he remembers the time   
Momoe and the others abused him. And Shinobu? The snarl turns into a   
gutteral rumble as Ataru realizes several things his former girlfriend   
did to him, the latest being when he was kidnapped by the Ipraedies.   
Howling, he snap-aims and fires. The tower disintegrates, sending his   
classmates flying in every conceivable direction!!  
  
Seeing this, both Lum and Lan tremble. "He's even firing on the   
girls?!" the former exclaims.  
  
"Th-that's n-not D-darling...!" the latter fearfully stammers.  
  
Ataru lets out a sigh as he surveys the destruction around him.   
Pained moans for hundreds of wounded tickle his ears but he pays them   
no mind. Once...once such destruction would have sickened him to the   
core of his being. Now? A mirthless chuckle uttering from his lips,   
he simply slips the *qu'f-piaqu'r* in its case, turns around and walks   
back to Lum. Calmly slipping on his jacket, he looks at her. "I'm   
going for a walk. I'll see you later."  
  
"S-sure, D-darling," Lum weakly waves at him as he heads down the   
street.  
  
At that moment, Mie walks up, none the worse for wear thanks to her   
having cleared out of the clock tower when the shooting started.   
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," the Kyushu native muses...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, Ataru enters a small office complex in the east   
end of Tomobiki. Etched in the glass doors is a portrait of a curled   
tiger, its jaws grasping a drawn ninja's gaikatana. The kanji for   
TORANOSEISHIN FINANCE CORPORATION is under the tiger. In smaller   
print is written the notation A KOMERU MOROBOSHI ENTERPRISES COMPANY.  
  
Inside are a group of office workers now watching news footage of   
Ataru blasting away at Tomobiki High School. The usual commentary,   
condemning the evil Ataru Moroboshi for his rash and vulgar action   
against peaceful, law-abiding citizens, drones on. However, on seeing   
the man in quiestion entering their office, the workers leap to their   
feet and give him a round of applause. "Thank you, thank you," Ataru   
bows to them.  
  
"Nice shooting, sir!!" one calls out.  
  
"Did you see the looks on those idiots' faces?!" another asks.  
  
Laughter echoes from the workers as they return to their machines.   
Ataru feels a touch of nostalgia in his heart. He had scant reason to   
come visit his uncle's company offices in Tomobiki even before Lum   
came. Komeru, who spent most of his time trekking through the world's   
dangerous and unknown places, was a misty, distant figure to him; the   
globe-trotting kind uncle who sent him weird presents for Christmas   
and birthdays. What made matters worse was that Komeru always kept   
Muchi and Kinshou at arm's length, obviously vying for Nagaiwakai's   
favour. Oh, it was true that since Komeru could not have children,   
Ataru would be his sole heir, but Ataru wondered even now what he   
would do with all of Komeru's...stuff (there was no better word for   
it).  
  
Besides, Komeru possessed a touch of arrogance, something which   
reminded his nephew too much of Mendou. Ataru had no need to be   
reminded further of his rival; he had his fill of the idiot every day   
at school. Which of course made his coming here all the more unusual.   
Ataru was not want to turn his uncle's people loose on those who got   
under his skin, no matter how much they deserved it. However, there   
were other, more effective, ways of skinning the cat...or in this   
case, the octopus.  
  
Approaching one desk, he looks at the name plate. "Um, Suwari-san,   
does Reigi Yumoa still keep his offices here?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the clerk nods. "He's the third door on the right," she   
notions down a hallway.  
  
"Thank you," Ataru nods to her as he heads to the office in question.  
  
A doorplate announcing CHIEF OF OPERATIONS hangs over the door as   
Ataru knocks on it. "Come in," a voice calls out from inside.  
  
Ataru looks in. "You busy?"  
  
"Ataru!!" Reigi Yumoa leaps to his feet to pump his friend's hand,   
then embraces him. "You old snake! So, you finally decided to get   
away from those twits and come back to your real home, huh?!"  
  
Ataru chuckles as he unslings his weapon, then relaxes in the chair   
across from Reigi. Given the man's American ancestry, the handshake   
and hug were expected. Like many of Komeru's key administrative   
personnel, Reigi was an orphan, supposedly the son of an American   
service personnel killed while in Japan. Such did not matter, In his   
early twenties, with brown hair and hazel eyes, he looked like a   
Western version of the bespeckled teen Ataru saw in Sakura's old   
yearbook. Those eyes bespoke a lot of intelligence, which was all the   
more understandable; a child prodegy, Reigi earned his master's degree   
in business administration and finance two years ago. "Well, it's   
only a visit," Ataru shrugs. "You know how stifling it could be when   
you're with Komeru-oji-chan for any length of time."  
  
"True, I suppose," Reigi sighs, obviously mystified by Ataru's desire   
to live in a normal house with a normal family, even if they left a   
lot to be desired. "So, what does bring you about after two years?   
Finally getting tired of Lum?"  
  
"Not Lum, but those who like to hang onto her like a school of   
remora," Ataru's mouth twists.  
  
"Ah, we heard the blasts all the way over here," Reigi looks over his   
shoulders to see the smoke billowing from the area of Tomobiki High   
School. "We knew that eventually, sooner or later, that idiot Mendou   
was going to step over the line."  
  
"He did," Ataru nods to his musket, "...but thanks to Grandma, I   
pushed him back."  
  
"And how," Reigi turns back to Ataru. "Well, it doesn't matter.   
Great thing, being the only finance company which caters to people   
like the Mendous and the Mizunokoji. We get filthy rich on their   
petty little feuds!"  
  
"I bet," Ataru smirks. "Actually, it's because of that little   
connection that I came to see you today, Reigi. How'd you like to do   
me a favour?"  
  
"What sort of favour?"  
  
"If I remember the terms of the contract between Toranoseishin and   
the Mendous, you can launch a Conglomerate-wide inspection of all   
their operations, including all the extra stuff Mendou has at his beck   
and call."  
  
Extra stuff meaning Mendou's private army, air force and Kuromegane,   
Reigi privately realizes. "We can. After all, we loan the money for   
them to operate such forces. So until they pay us back, we have a   
right to see how they're using it. It affects things like credit   
ratings and all that. I do confess that they are pretty punctual with   
their payments."  
  
"So how'd you like to do an administrative inspection?" Ataru stares   
at him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Like right now."  
  
Reigi winces. "Ouch! Just as things are heating up between you and   
the idiots at your school." He then mirthlessly smiles. "My   
pleasure."  
  
"Thank you so kindly," Ataru nods to the telephone on his desk.   
"Mind if I use that? I'd like to call Grandma."  
  
"Go ahead," Reigi nods as he stands. "I better call the Mendou   
mansion and give them the bad news."  
  
With a chuckle, he walks into the main office. Ataru smirks as he   
reaches for the phone. Mendou would not see this coming in a million   
years, which was another reason Ataru always kept information about   
his other relations a secret. If Mendou did learn that Ataru had an   
uncle and grandmother who together outweighed his whole clan   
financially, he would have gone ballistic, causing all sorts of   
trouble.  
  
He picks up the receiver and tabs the button to direct-dial his   
grandmother's home in Hokkaido. "Nor will those idiots back home see   
what's coming," he muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Boy, Darling sure can get mad when he wants to," Lan muses.  
  
Lum stares at her friend, then nods, realizing that Lan has a point.   
Right now, the front lawn of Tomobiki High School looks like a trauma   
ward at a big city hospital mixed with a junkyard. Students, most of   
them from the clock tower and room 337, are being patched up for their   
wounds. Nearby, wreckers are towing what remains of Mendou's armoured   
force back to their hangars at the estate. Mendou himself is being   
treated by several pretty nurses. "That swine!!" he snarls, causing a   
spasm of pain to shoot through his ribs. Gritting his teeth, he   
continues, "What gave him the right to use that howitzer on us?!"  
  
"The same right you took when you laid lay a trap for Moroboshi in   
the first place," Sakura looks over from tending to Shinobu.  
  
"After what that slime did to Lum-san?!!" Megane roars from his   
stretcher. "He deserves it and more!!"  
  
Agreeing grunts come from the other boys. Nearby, the girls who were   
caught in the clock tower are mute. Noticing this, Mendou walks over   
to kneel beside Momoe, tenderly taking her hand. "Momoe-san, are you   
well?"  
  
Momoe shakes her head, staring quizzically at her favourite student.   
"I...he actually turned a gun on us and...he tried to kill us!   
Mendou-san, he's never done that to any girl since I've known him!"  
  
"I know, Momoe-san," Mendou shudders as he fixes her with that   
heart-melting gaze of his. "And be assured that no matter what, I,   
Shutaro Mendou, shall not stop until that swine pays for his many   
crimes against you!"  
  
"Oh, Mendou-san," Momoe's eyes soften in admiration.  
  
Lustful swoons flow from the other girls. Nearby, Mie looks sick.   
"Gyaah!" she sticks her tongue out. "Excuse me while I throw up!   
That's disgusting!!"  
  
In a flash, Mendou leaps over to Mie's side, grasping her hand.   
"Mie-san, I've no idea how that swine has entranced you so, but I,   
Shutaro Mendou, shall not rest until you are free of his evil   
and...!!"  
  
A vicious slap across his face drives the scion of Japan's richest   
family to his knees. "Save it for your tramp brigade, Supersnob!!!"   
Mie barks, following her slap with a vicious kick to the ribs. "I've   
no time to put up with your swill!!"  
  
Mendou drops to the ground with a pained moan. Some of the girls let   
out horrified gasps at seeing their favourite classmate beaten so low.   
Jaws drop as other people stare at the Kyushu native. "Could it   
actually be possible...?" Paama gasps.  
  
"That someone is INVULNERABLE to Mendou?!" Kakugari completes.  
  
"Now, that's what I call a woman!!" Chibi admiringly nods.  
  
"***YOU IDIOTS!!!!***" an explosion occurs behind them!!  
  
The guards tremble in fear as Megane glares at them like a scornful   
Buddha. "How DARE you gaze upon another woman when you have all taken   
an oath to protect, preserve and defend Lum-san?!!"  
  
Watching this, Mie then turns to Lum. "And this doesn't bother   
you?!"  
  
"Aren't they nice?!" the Oni coos.  
  
The guards beam at their favourite classmate's attention. "The   
Defense rests its case!" Mie throws her hands up in surrender.   
"Sheesh!! You coddle these twits, then zap the hell out of the man   
you SUPPOSEDLY love! It's no wonder he doesn't want you as anything   
more than a friend!!"  
  
The guards pale at Mie's barb. Lum does not take too well to that   
comment, either. "Hey, who gives you the right to criticize how I   
behave towards Darling, you hubby-stealer?!" she leaps over to grab   
Mie by her jacket collar, the familiar smell of ozone around her as   
her powers begin to express themselves.  
  
Everyone winces, some turning to look away, bracing themselves as Mie   
gets charcoal-broiled. However, the Kyushu native remains still, her   
eyes locked on Lum's. The Oni, expecting Mie to apologize, finds   
herself uncomfortable at her glare. The staring contest continues for   
a minute as sweat pours down Lum's hair, for Mie does nothing save   
remain in place and glare at the Oni. "Well?" Mie finally ventures.  
  
Lum gulps as she backs off, waving her hands in a peaceful gesture.   
"Nothing, nothing!" she stammers fearfully.  
  
"I didn't think so," Mie walks away.  
  
Their classmates are stunned. "Did you see that?!" Natsuko gasps.   
"Mie can actually stare Lum down!!"  
  
"She could probably stare Nassur-san down, too!!" Megane trembles,   
realizing that if Mie could overwhelm someone as strong-willed as Lum,   
she could make mincemeat of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru returns home an hour later, having finished business with Reigi   
and his grandmother. Looking into the kitchen to see his mother   
preparing something to eat, he smirks, then lets out a barking laugh   
as he walks upstairs. Kinshou jolts in shock, then walks into the   
foyer. "What are you doing home so soon?!"  
  
"Classes, I suspect, are going to be cancelled for a day or two while   
they fix up the mess I made of Mendou's tanks at the school," Ataru   
comments, suppressing a smirk.  
  
"The mess YOU made?!" Kinshou blinks, then blinks again on seeing the   
musket partially visible in its carrying case. "Where'd you get   
that?!!"  
  
"Oh, Grandma sent it to me," Ataru walks into his room to pick up the   
tools he is using in Takenotsuka. "Early Christmas present."  
  
His mother, naturally, quakes on hearing him mention her   
mother-in-law. In a flash, she runs downstairs to the back porch and   
begins mooing in the general direction of Hokkaido. Ataru shakes his   
head as he slings the backpack over his shoulder, then heads out the   
door, seeing no need to tell anyone where he is going. Come next day,   
it would not matter. Unseen, Ten-chan watches Ataru head down the   
street to the subway station. He walks back to his hover scooter,   
starting the engine so he can follow Ataru. "Better keep an eye on   
that idiot, just in case," he mutters.  
  
Ahead, Ataru's eyes narrow as he hears the sound. Obviously, some   
people needed to be reminded to mind their own business. In a flash,   
he draws out the musket, spins around and fires! Ten-chan does not   
see the oncoming ball in time to dodge. An explosion later sends the   
hapless Oni careening in the general direction of Tomobiki High   
School!! "That should keep him occupied for a while," Ataru muses to   
himself as he reloads his weapon, then proceeds towards the subway   
stop...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Ten-chan has his wounds bandaged by Sakura. "I see you also   
ran afoul of Ataru," the nurse muses. "There, that should do it."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura-onee-chan," the young Oni winces, then looks at Lum.   
"Lum-chan, where the heck did that idiot get a hold of a   
*qu'f-piaqu'r?!*"  
  
"That's the question I'd like to have answered," Lan adds,   
remembering her encounter with Ataru's photon musket.  
  
"His grandmother sent it to him," Lum sighs.  
  
Everyone blinks. "Moroboshi's grandmother is still alive?" Paama   
inquires.  
  
"I've never heard Moroboshi mention her before," Megane muses.  
  
People then look to Shinobu. "I've heard of her, but I've never met   
her," Ataru's ex-girlfriend sighs. "From what I gather, she lives   
somewhere to the north of here, but I don't know exactly where. I   
think Ataru-kun has an uncle, too...an archaeologist, I believe.   
But...from what do I remember, the various parts of Ataru-kun's family   
do NOT get along with each other."  
  
"I can agree to that," Lum nods. "Mention Darling's grandma to   
Darling's mother and she goes off into a fit of mooing! You can hear   
her right now!"  
  
Everyone cants their head as they listen to Kinshou's imitation of a   
cow. "So we can hear," Kakugari hums. "But, that still doesn't   
answer the question of how the heck his grandmother could get Ataru   
that howitzer!"  
  
"And what is a...*kyuif-*...?" Megane stammers.  
  
"*Qu'f-piaqu'r,*" Lum offers. "A particle-photon musket produced on   
the planet Yehisril. It's considered one of the deadliest hand-held   
weapons ever created in the local cluster."  
  
"So how did his grandmother get it?!" Megane demands.  
  
"I don't know," Lum shakes her head, a touch of fear entering her   
voice.  
  
Others quickly notice. "Lum, are you alright?" Ryuunosuke inquires.  
  
"N-no," tears spring in the Oni's eyes. "I just learned that I have   
an enemy the likes of which I've never crossed before, one that's   
determined to see me driven out of Darling's life!"  
  
"Is that actually so bad?" Mendou hums.  
  
Lum fires Mendou an icy glare. "We've taken care of Elle before,"   
Megane muses.  
  
"It's not Elle, Aisuru," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Mie, then," Shinobu proposes.  
  
"Not her either, Shinobu," Lum sniffs, then blurts, "It's Darling's   
grandmother!!"  
  
Shocked silence falls over everyone for a moment. "Ataru's   
grandmother?!" Megane scoffs. "What could an old windbag like that do   
to you?!"  
  
"A lot," Lum's lip trembles. "The chief priest of Darling's clan   
just told me that Grandma was ready to see all of us killed during the   
Second Tag Race!!"  
  
Everyone blinks as that message gets through. "How?!" Mendou   
demands.  
  
"She has her own corps of ninjas," Sakura cuts in. "The   
Kuromoroboshi Brigade." At everyone's questioning glance, she   
elaborates. "The chief priest of the Moroboshi Clan, Chie Budou, was   
my Shinto instructor. He told me quite a lot about Ataru's family."  
  
"And Moroboshi never saw fit to tell us?!" Megane growls.  
  
Sakura crosses her arms, a light smile crossing her face. "If he   
told you that his grandmother has both terrestrial and intergalactic   
connections going into the billions of uniCredits, not to mention an   
uncle who has a financial stranglehold on Mendou's family, what would   
you have done?!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "WHAT?!?!?!" everyone exclaims.  
  
"What stranglehold?!!" Mendou demands.  
  
"Guess who owns Toranoseishin Finances?" Sakura calmly inquires, then   
answers her own question, "Komeru Moroboshi. Muchi Moroboshi's elder   
brother."  
  
Stunned realization dawns on everyone's faces. "And Muchi...is   
Ataru's dad," Megane lets out a fearful gulp.  
  
"Right," Sakura lets the answer drawl out.  
  
A wide-eyed Mendou drops to his knees, stunned at the news. "I...I   
never knew..." he stammers. "Moroboshi never let..."  
  
"You're not the only one," Lum's lip trembles. "Sakura-sensei, do   
you know what planet Darling's grandmother deals with? It can't be   
any of the Federation worlds. The Non-Interference Treaty states that   
no world of the Federation is to have any dealings with Earth until it   
becomes a member of the Federation."  
  
"I don't know," Sakura shakes her head. "You have to ask Sensei."  
  
"Lum, you look ill," Shinobu comments.  
  
"I am," Lum stares at her former rival. "You see, Budou-san just   
told me that Grandma is right now contemplating putting a fifty   
million uniCredit bounty on my head if I don't learn to leave Darling   
alone."  
  
An H-bomb blast occurs!!!! "FIFTY MILLION UNICREDITS?!?!?!" the   
Terrans exclaim.  
  
"That would make a murderer out of a monk!!" Lan gasps, wide-eyed.  
  
"Even Nassur-chan would be tempted!!" Ten-chan adds.  
  
Trembling, Mendou lets out a snarl as he grabs his cellular   
telephone. "Moroboshi will NEVER be allowed to get away with this!!!"   
he snarls as he dials a number...  
  
...then blinks when a hand snatches the telephone away from him.   
"Uh-uh!" a voice mockingly intones. "That's not allowed, Shutaro."  
  
Mendou snaps around to see Reigi Yumoa standing beside him, a   
mirthless grin on the financier's face. "Y-y-yumoa-san," the scion of   
Japan's richest family stammers, eyes wide with shock and trepidation.  
  
Reigi tsks as he slips the phone into his blazer pocket. "Honestly,   
Shutaro. Actually making use of the paramilitary forces WE loaned the   
money to construct on the nephew of the chief executive officer and   
owner of OUR company," he sits beside Mendou, playfully slapping him   
in the ribs. "Sorry, old sport. That's not allowed."  
  
Mendou yelps in real pain as he fearfully stares at Reigi. "Wh-what   
d-do y-you m-mean...?" he stammers.  
  
"Well, as of now, I've decided that it's time that the Conglomerate's   
books be opened for our inspection," Reigi pulls out the agreement   
between Mendou's family and Komeru Moroboshi. "I've just called your   
parents and told them the good news. Isn't that nice?!"  
  
"An...inspection...?" Mendou gulps.  
  
"Of everything," Reigi's voice drops to a dirge-like moan. He then   
stands, looking at the Mendou soldiers still there. "All vehicles are   
to be put back in their hangars!!!" his voice rises to a boom. "All   
aircraft are grounded!!! All personnel are put on compensated leave   
until further notice!!!"  
  
The soldiers snap to attention, then trot off to do as the financier   
ordered. Mendou watches helplessly as everything which made him   
Ataru's most dangerous rival is taken away. The other students are   
just as stunned, not used to seeing defeat being delivered on one of   
their number so easily. "This is unreal!" Natsuko finally utters. "I   
expected an all-out fight between Mendou-san and Ataru, not this!!"  
  
"Kind of anti-climatic, isn't it?" Chibi hums.  
  
"Not so!!!" Megane snarls, turning to face his classmates, the fire   
of his determination to protect Lum blazing in his eyes. "Mendou may   
be crippled, but we aren't!!! Are we going to stand here and allow   
Ataru to get away with ruining all our lives?!!"  
  
Urged by his passion, everyone leaps to their feet. "NO!!!!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Reigi cuts in, snapping his   
fingers.  
  
Megane pales as a fleet of attack helicopters bearing the   
tiger-and-gaikatana insignia appears out from behind the school. A   
foregone conclusion later, almost everyone from Class 3-4 is buried in   
a deluge of explosions!! "Hey!!!" Sakura snaps, hopping around in   
anger. "I just bandaged those idiots!!!"  
  
"Boy, this is neat!!" Ten-chan smiles. "Ain't it, Lum-chan?!"  
  
"Um...if you say so, Ten-chan," Lum wanly smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Fools!" Sakura hisses to herself as she walks back to her shrine   
after dealing with the new set of injuries. She had always known the   
full strength of Ataru's family, but chose to stay silent about it.   
Telling everyone would, as was just proven in the front yard, be   
counter-productive; it would launch a whole new series of bitter   
fights as everyone fought Ataru to...what? Keep Lum for themselves?   
Surely everyone realized that sooner or later, Ataru would finally   
give in and marry Lum. However, until he publically acknowledged his   
love for the Oni, everyone, regardless of how they personally felt   
about Lum, would continue to press him to remain loyal to Lum.  
  
Entering her kitchen, Sakura prepares a cup of tea, then relaxes at   
her kitchen table and contemplates what is happening. Part of her   
admired Ataru for his restraint. One call to his grandmother or uncle   
would have brought untold misery to everyone around him, especially   
Lum. The fact that he had never once resorted to them added weight to   
the argument that he indeed did care for Lum, that despite her temper   
and jelousy, he felt he needed no shield to protect him from her.   
Yet, part of her wondered if these series of events could have   
actually been inevitable. That Ataru would finally grow sick and   
tired of everyone horning into his life, then turn around and send his   
relatives' forces against them.  
  
If it was, then many dark days lay ahead for a lot of people. Mendou   
and the guards would be the automatic first targets; they lusted after   
Lum and would gladly kill Ataru if it guaranteed a clear shot to the   
Oni's heart. Chances were good that her uncle had better learn to   
watch his back from now on; Ataru would be quick to slam the monk back   
into his place for all the "advice" Cherry heaped on his favourite   
meal ticket. Lan was another possibility; Ataru had demonstrated that   
he no longer would tolerate her antics.  
  
But what explained the blind hatred towards girls like Shinobu and   
Ryuunosuke? It was becoming evident that Ataru was finally wearying   
of his fruitless girl-hunts. Or were they now really necessary?   
Sakura had heard about Ataru's date with Mie Seikou, plus the interest   
the hybrid Yukio had shown towards him. If there were indeed other   
women out there who were willing to be friendly with Ataru, willing to   
accomodate his lustful nature, then Ataru could finally get the urge   
to drive Lum out of his life. With Nagaiwakai backing him, it would   
be simplicity itself. Lum would confront a force the likes of which   
she could never overcome.  
  
Sakura nibbles her lip. Something was missing in this puzzle. Then   
again, did she really have to concern herself with Ataru? After all,   
he had been a pain in her posterior since they first met. However,   
she was the district priestess as well as the school nurse. She had a   
moral responsibility to see to his welfare regardless of how he acted   
around her. It was time for a visit to the Moroboshi house. Before   
she could contemplate what to do, the doorbell rings. Sakura turns   
the burner under the tea kettle off, then heads to the door.   
"Coming!"  
  
She opens the door, her eyes widening in surprise. "Hi,   
Sakura-chan," Tsubame smiles at her.  
  
"Tsubame-kun!!" the priestess leaps at him, swamping him with a kiss.   
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to give you this," he pulls out a large wrapped box from   
under his cape.  
  
"Oh, for me?!" Sakura squeals, then looks confused. "Wait a minute.   
It isn't my birthday and Christmas is still three months away. What's   
this for?"  
  
"Never mind," the occultist walks into the house, placing the package   
on the desk. "Go on," he urges her. "Open it."  
  
Smiling, she moves to oblige him. "I'm so happy to see you. It's   
been hell and a half at school today," she rips off the packaging,   
then opens the box. "I can use the break..."  
  
Her voice catches as a familiar insignia comes into view. Sakura   
blinks as her eyes widen, a tremble shaking her hands. Tsubame walks   
up to place his hands on her arms as she reaches in to pull out what   
he had brought her. "M-my school jacket..." she stammers, then sees   
what else is there. "M-my yearbook...m-my clothes..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tsubame's voice lowers to a whisper as he gently kisses   
the area under her ear. "I know how painful this is for you."  
  
Sakura lets out a hoarse gasp as she embraces her jacket, the   
memories of a mindless tragedy which destroyed her innocence and took   
away so many wonderful friends overcoming her. Tsubame holds her as   
she cries, faces and names coming back with the force of a typhoon.   
"Koosei-kun...Inazuma-chan...Kyooshi-sensei...Yuukiki-chan...oh, gods,   
why?! Why did you take them away from me?! Why...?!"  
  
Her legs giving out, Sakura sinks to her knees, Tsubame hanging on to   
her. The priestess wails, the cry akin to the girl of fifteen she was   
when North Tokyo was destroyed than the woman of twenty-seven she is   
now. "It's okay, Sakura-chan," her fiance whispers, repeating the   
mantra to ease her pain. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."  
  
Sakura cries for a few more minutes. Finally, after her tears begin   
to dry up, she looks confusedly at him. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Actually," he nibbles his teeth, "...it was Ataru who found all your   
stuff."  
  
Sakura blinks. "Ataru?! Where did he find it?!"  
  
"At the school," Tsubame sighs.  
  
"He's been at the school?!!"  
  
"Yes. In fact, I think he's there right now."  
  
Sakura stares at her jacket. What was Ataru doing there? No one had   
been to the school since the army destroyed the place, murdering   
nearly a thousand defenseless civilians. What cause had he to go   
there...unless it had something to do with his recent mood changes.   
If so, then she had to find him as soon as possible. "I have to go."  
  
Tsubame lets her go as Sakura slips into her priestess' robes, then   
runs for the front door. As she slips through it, a voice halts her.   
"Stay here, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura stops, staring at the shadows beside the door, which form into   
Ashin Budou. "Ashin-chan...?"  
  
The Shinto priest walks up to her, then both face east, towards   
Takenotsuka. "Your presence will do no good, Sakura-chan," Ashin   
shakes his head. "You see, Ataru is there now to find out something   
about himself. If he is interrupted in his quest in any way, the cost   
to himself and all around him will be enormous."  
  
"Find out what?" Sakura quizzically stares at him. Ashin's   
precognative powers were stronger than hers and Chie's combined, so   
she knew not to question his motivation.  
  
"That is for Ataru to learn first," Ashin sighs. "But, no matter   
what, for his sake and in the long run, for all our sakes, what   
happens next MUST happen..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Sakura's Class Reunion" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Sixth in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "SAKURA'S CLASS REUNION," the girls in Ataru's   
class fail in trying to talk Mie out of seeing him. Further, Mie   
proves too strong for either Shinobu or Ryuunosuke. Meanwhile, Mendou   
tries to arrange a trap for Ataru. However, Mie telepathically warns   
her classmate and Ataru, now armed with his *qu'f-piaqu'r*, nearly   
sends his classmates, including many of the girls, to early graves.   
Later, Ataru visits the office of his uncle's chief company,   
Toranoseishin Finances. There, he arranges to have the Mendou Clan   
brought to its knees thanks to an all-out administrative inspection   
which only Toranoseishin Finances (the company which loans Mendou the   
funds necessary to employ its private armed forces and Kuromegane) can   
do. After that, Ataru heads back to Takenotsuka. Meanwhile, Lum's   
classmates learn of the emnity which now exists between the Oni and   
Ataru's grandmother Nagaiwakai. That night, Sakura gets a visit from   
Tsubame, where she gets back her clothing and other items from North   
Tokyo High. Sensing that the destroyed school and Ataru's mood shifts   
may be connected, Sakura heads out to find the wayward student, but is   
stopped by Ashin Budou...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"This is an outrage!!!" Megane screams, then winces as his ribs   
protest the overt use of his larynx.  
  
Mutters of agreement escape the lips of everyone around him.   
Everyone is in the living room of the Moroboshi home, now recovering   
from the dose of hostile fire they received. A sense of disbelief,   
above what is normal for Tomobiki, hangs in the air. Many have a look   
on their faces which screams, "ATARU did all this to us?!!" The only   
ones not wounded are Lum and Mie, not to mention Ataru's father, who   
is doing his typical thing. Ataru's mother is in the kitchen trying   
to make a meal. "I wonder where Darling is," Lum sighs, looking out   
the picture window. "It's getting dark out there."  
  
"Yeah, and a storm's coming in," Mie notices a band of clouds passing   
over the distant peaks of the Kantou-sanchi. "Hope he gets under   
cover soon."  
  
Lum stares quizzically at the Kyushu native. Despite the previous   
day's events, Mie seemed uninterested in forming a romantic liaison   
with her Darling. If so...and if Ataru seemed to be finally throwing   
off his girl-chasing habits...then Mie stood the real chance of   
becoming his friend. Lum feels reassured at that notion. Better to   
have Mie, a woman who in her own way is as intimidating as Chie Budou,   
as a friend than a potential enemy. Now, if only she could do   
something about Yukio and Elle.  
  
Mie blinks, then glances briefly at Lum. A light smile crosses her   
face as she returns to staring out the window. Lum's thoughts,   
although not a clear picture, were discernable enough to interpret.   
The Oni was no longer seeing her as a potential threat. That was   
fair. Despite her selfishness and naivete, Lum was a decent   
person...and it was obvious that Ataru did have some interest in her.   
Now, if only Lum would ditch the idiots around them. Then perhaps a   
little peace could come to this home. Unless...  
  
Mie sighs. She knew exactly where Ataru was now: Takenotsuka,   
probing the grounds of North Tokyo High School for the mass grave   
which hid the bodies of a thousand students and teachers. Ataru's   
investigations, aided by his uncle's intelligence people, revealed   
that no bodies from the massacre were entombed in any of the local   
cemetaries. If a coroner saw what happened to the students, then the   
curious coverup which blanketed North Tokyo High's fate would have   
been blown wide open. And if many, as evidenced by Sakura's yearbook,   
were the school nurse's good friends, then Sakura herself would be   
able to put a dark time finally to rest. The Kyushu native steals a   
glance at Lum. Should she tell the Oni where Ataru was? Mie then   
notes who else is present. Not such a good idea.  
  
"Darling..." Lum lets out a forlorn sigh.  
  
"Ataru-chan..." Mie echoes her.  
  
Their words are echoed by the roar of thunder and a close-range blast   
of lightning. Everyone is blinded but for a second. When their   
vision clears, Cherry stands calmly in the middle of the crowd. "A   
fateful storm, this is!" he intones.  
  
An explosion decks everyone around him!! "Where'd you come from?!!"   
Mendou demands, shivering at the monk's dramatic appearance.  
  
"The door was open, so I came in out of the rain," Cherry   
non-chalantly shrugs.  
  
A refrigerator then buries him! "I don't recall giving you the right   
to barge in here, you old fool!!!" Kinshou yells from the kitchen.  
  
"It's fate..." Cherry groans.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Shinobu inquires as Cherry extracts   
himself from under the thrown appliance.  
  
The monk nibbles on a sweet potato. "I sensed that Doom is coming   
for Ataru this evening," he muses, then curiously looks around.   
"Where is he?"  
  
"If we knew that, would you think he'd be alive right now?!" Megane   
growls.  
  
Cherry's eyes narrow. "Then, it's true," his voice turns to a   
dirge-like moan. "Ataru has gone to embrace the phoenix!"  
  
Lum and Mie pale at his prouncement. "The phoenix?!" both girls   
quizzically demand, staring at Cherry.  
  
"Correct!" the monk faces them.  
  
"What phoenix?!" Paama asks. "We know nothing about a phoenix!"  
  
"The phoenix is real!!" Cherry faces the other students. "Its power   
is terrible, its desire for Ataru even more so!"  
  
Lum shudders, remembering a dream about a chestnut-haired Seishin   
girl and Ataru turning into a cybernetic monster, both bearing the   
insignia of the phoenix. "G-go on," the Oni stammers.  
  
"If Ataru embraces the power of the phoenix, then Doom will come to   
Tomobiki," Cherry turns to fix Lum with his stare. "Further, all your   
dreams will be rendered dust, Lum. More so, the changes which have   
come over Ataru will become permanent. And worst of all, Ataru will   
move to destroy EVERYONE's dreams and hopes! Unless he is stopped,   
none shall be safe!!"  
  
Everyone looks at each other. Despite Cherry's annoying habits, none   
could deny that the monk was rarely wrong. And this time, he spoke to   
them with a clear tone, not wrapping his predictions in the curious   
verbal codes he normally salted them with. None could deny that this   
time, the matter had become serious. "We have to find Ataru!" Megane   
bolts to his feet. "If only to save our own futures and Lum-san's   
happiness!!"  
  
Mie rolls her eyes. "There he goes again! Somebody shut off that   
broken record player!"  
  
Megane turns to scream at the Kyushu native, but gets an icy stare in   
return, which quickly convinces the guards' leader to back down.   
"Mie-onee-chan's neat!" Ten-chan smiles. "Whatcha think, Lan?"  
  
"She's definately her own woman," the Seishin teen muses, a hint of   
admiration in her eyes.  
  
Everyone turns to look at Lum. The Oni contemplates Cherry's words,   
measuring them with her curious dream. The Seishin woman's forlorn   
words come back to her. "A pity...I actually had hopes for you."   
Hope? Hope for what? She then blinks as another detail comes back to   
her: she had been cast into a pit filled with everyone from   
Tomobiki...as if Ataru was something, someone higher. Was that woman   
trying to tell her, warn her, about something? But...what if Ataru   
was in trouble? Could she afford to take the chance? With a sigh,   
she stands. "Let's find Darling," she announces to everyone else.  
  
The others let out a cheer save Mie, who shakes her head. The   
students move to the door...only to have their way blocked by a   
terrifying figure in black! "No one asked you to butt your noses in   
Ataru's affairs!" a dirge-like voice intones.  
  
Everyone screams in shock, then leap back into the living room...as   
the figure becomes Chie Budou. "Oh...B-budou-san, it's y-you...!" Lum   
stammers.  
  
"I apologize for coming in so suddenly," the high priest grimaces.   
"It is a bit drafty out there, I do confess."  
  
"Chie!!!" Cherry appears in front of his niece's trainer, now on   
stilts. "Why are you interfering?!! Do you realize what's at   
stake?!!"  
  
Everyone nearly faints at the speed by which the monk can move, save   
Chie, who pays no mind. "Yes, I actually DO realize what's at stake,"   
the high priest smiles. "Your favourite meal ticket is about to dry   
up!"  
  
Cherry faints! "What are you doing here again?!!" Kinshou storms out   
of the kitchen, a meat cleaver in hand and aimed at Chie's chest. "I   
thought I told you that I will not tolerate any agent from that cow   
entering this house!!!"  
  
"Actually, I won't have need to come again," Chie evenly replies,   
unfazed by Kinshou's knife. "Nor will Ataru for that matter."  
  
His mother blinks. "He's dead...?!" she muses.  
  
Lum bashes her with a sledgehammer! "*Tcha*, don't say such unlucky   
things!!"  
  
"Is that really unlucky?!" Mendou hums.  
  
Mie bashes him down! "Who asked you, jerk?!!"  
  
"No, fortunately for you," Chie blows on his fingernails. "After   
all, if Ataru did die, then Nagaiwakai-sama would not waste a second   
in hiring bounty hunters and professional hitmen to kill Lum and   
anyone else stupid enough to be around her."  
  
Everyone from Tomobiki balks at his threat. "Actually, I just heard   
that a judge in Sapporo has just declared you and Muchi unfit parents   
for Ataru," Chie continues.  
  
Ataru's mother blinks. "Unfit...parents?"  
  
"That's right," Chie muses. "You see, you were charged by   
Nagaiwakai-sama with many counts of psychological abandonment, child   
abuse and forcing of a marital engagement in complete contradiction to   
your own marital agreement when you and Muchi wed."  
  
"WHAT marital agreement?!!" Kinshou demands.  
  
"The marital agreement which stated clearly that whenever you wanted   
to engage Ataru to marry someone, that Komeru and Nagaiwakai-sama BOTH   
had to be consulted AND grant their blessings to the engagement prior   
to the omiai taking place," the high priest explains, taking a   
perverse delight at the discomfort he is causing Kinshou.  
  
"I don't seem to recall anything about that!!" Kinshou snarls.  
  
"No?!" Chie sighs. "Strange. I just saw the agreement in   
Nagaiwakai-sama's vault not more than three hours ago. It was quite   
legitimate."  
  
Lum blinks. "You mean...my engagement to Darling...is ILLEGAL?!?!"  
  
"Afraid so," Chie gives her a sympathetic stare.  
  
In a flash, Mendou and the guards surround Lum, begging her to forego   
Ataru and turn to one of them for emotional comfort. Kinshou is   
turning a nice shade of red as she has visions of killing her   
mother-in-law and son for their abuse. The other students walk around   
the crowd with Lum, then stare at the high priest. "So what happens   
now?" Shinobu asks. "With Ataru-kun, I mean."  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, Ataru has renounced all legal   
connections to his parents," Chie smiles. "Nagaiwakai-sama and the   
courts supported his demand given the hell these two idiots put him   
through."  
  
"WHAT HELL?!?!?!" Kinshou demands.  
  
Chie produces a pile of VCR tapes and computer diskettes. "Look for   
yourself," he waves to them, revealing that they are a collection of   
the "Urusei Yatsura" television, OVA and movie series, plus the first   
five stories of "UY - The Senior Year" and all other fan fiction   
stories concerning Ataru's interaction with his parents. "You wishing   
every five seconds that Ataru was never born, doting over Lum while   
ignoring him, allowing Ten-chan and Lum to abuse him to their hearts'   
content, then allowing Captain Invader to intimidate poor Ataru on the   
'Kashin' into agreeing to marry Lum."  
  
"Court's adjourned!" Mie chimes in. "The defendants are guilty as   
charged!" She then looks at Chie. "What's the sentence?!"  
  
"They'll grow old and die alone," Chie turns to leave. "Take care."  
  
He disappears with the wind. Kinshou looks like one of Zeus'   
thunderbolts had just hit her. "Grow old...die alone?" she squeaks,   
then explodes. "THAT COW!!!!!!"  
  
In a flash, she is on the back porch mooing in the direction of   
Hokkaido. Mie sighs, then holds out her hand to Lan. "Can I borrow   
your bazooka there, Lan?"  
  
"Sure," Lan hands her the weapon.  
  
A foregone conclusion later, Ataru's mother flies into orbit. "That   
cow...!!!" she screams as she breaks escape velocity!  
  
The other students sigh as they watch Lum still fighting off advances   
from Mendou and the guards. "So, now what?" Momoe looks at Natsuko.  
  
Cherry suddenly appears in front of her. "You must prevent Ataru   
from embracing the phoenix!!" he declares.  
  
The girls look at each other. "Didn't Budou-san imply that if Ataru   
does what he's predicted to do that Cherry would starve?" Kumiko hums.  
  
"I got that notion," Momoe muses.  
  
"Fine, then," Natsuko shrugs.  
  
Cherry watches as the others walk out of the house. "Where are you   
going?"  
  
"We're going home," Shinobu replies. "Whatever could be happening to   
Ataru-kun can't be so bad if you end up starving to death! We'll be   
rid of you once and for all."  
  
"See ya, jerk!" Ryuunosuke waves as they race off for their homes.  
  
"Wait!!!" Cherry screams. "Don't you understand...?!!"  
  
"Ah, shaddup!!!" Mie kicks him into the sky. "Who asked you?!!"  
  
"It's fate...!!!" Cherry wails as he breaks escape velocity!  
  
Mie sighs. "No one needs your interference, jerk!"  
  
She then ducks as a blast of lightning from Lum fries Mendou and the   
guards! "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" the incensed Oni screams.  
  
With a chuckle, Mie heads home. "Or theirs, for that matter!"  
  
* * *  
  
As the storm clouds billow over the Kantou plain, Ataru continues his   
work: probing the earth around North Tokyo High School for disturbed   
ground. He is looking for a mass grave. He was working on an   
assumption: if the army was responsible for the slaughter of a   
thousand people, they would have had to get the bodies out of sight as   
quickly as possible. The real cause of the school's destruction was   
easily proved by the presence of so much expended ammunition on the   
property. Ataru could easily imagine what the scene must have been   
like eleven years before; he had seen it a lot whenever Mendou or   
Tobimaro Mizunokoji got the itch to unleash their private armies on   
innocent people. Except this time, the bullets all found their marks.  
  
Ataru makes use of foot-long iron stakes, which he pounded into the   
ground with a large jackhammer. Right now, his school jacket was off,   
lying with his other stuff in the classroom, allowing him to work   
without mussing up his clothes. Not that it mattered anyway: a call   
from his uncle's COC in Sendai had given him the wonderful news. That   
propelled him into intensifying his search for the hidden graves which   
held the bodies of Yuukiki Seishin and all of Sakura's other friends.  
  
The student stops as he thinks about what he is doing. Why WAS he   
searching through this place? It was true that he had only recently   
discovered Sakura's connection to North Tokyo High. If he had known   
about it right at the start, he might have been tempted to turn his   
back on the wrecked school. After all, what did he really care about   
that incompetent fool? She was very beautiful, that was true, but   
that was the only positive comment which Ataru could consider for   
Sakura. As a nurse and especially as a priestess, she left a lot to   
be desired.  
  
Or so he wanted to believe.  
  
Ataru blinks as he drops to his knees, considering that point. Until   
he went to Icarus, he had never really cared about how he thought   
about everyone. The punches and slaps he got from everyone were just   
an occupational hazard in his girl-hunts. So why did he chase after   
girls like that? Part of it was obviously to make sure that Lum was   
nearby; no girl-hunt was perfect without her in pursuit. The other   
part was obviously to persuade Lum that he really was not willing to   
fall into the role of being her husband. After all, he wanted to   
enjoy his youth. What was simpler than that?  
  
But now...now he could not see himself chasing women. After all,   
none of them had any real interest in him. Besides, Sakura was   
engaged; Lan, Ryuunosuke and Benten had boyfriends; Shinobu had lost   
interest in him; and well as others. In fact, now he was wondering   
why he was drawn to them in the first place. After all, Sakura was a   
pathetic excuse for a nurse and a priestess. Lan was warped in the   
head. Ryuunosuke had no idea of how to be a girl and as long as she   
stayed with that moronic father of hers, she would never learn.   
Benten was too violent even for him. Shinobu was passionate and   
pleasant when the mood struck her, but too hyper-tempered; he got his   
fill of that sort of nonsense from Lum. Oyuki was as chilly   
emotionally as she was physically. He could probably spend months   
detailing everyone's faults.  
  
What did his sudden awakening about those around him have to do with   
this place?  
  
Ataru looks around the district surrounding the school. The citizens   
of Takenotsuka seemed to be ashamed for some reason about this place.   
Whenever he watched people pass by the front gate, they averted their   
eyes, as if what had happened here was a black mark on their social   
record. Understandable. He knew that the district PTA had called out   
the police and the army when the students and staff seized North Tokyo   
High School. Obviously, the members of the PTA could not predict that   
their sons and daughters would end up slaughtered. It was clearly   
evident that the guilt still hung over this place to this day.  
  
So why was he here?  
  
Ataru looks to the darkening sky above him. Flashes of his own   
experience begin to return. The insults. The hatred. The revulsion.   
He was called "the cancer of the class" by his schoolmates. His   
mother ferverently wished he was never born. The boys at school would   
kill him without hesitation to get their hands on Lum. The girls   
would abuse and hurt him just to ensure he stayed with Lum so they   
could fawn over Mendou. Shinobu would probably make use of every   
chance to abuse and hurt him these days so she could still have access   
to Nassur; her determination to win the Vosian's interest in the face   
of her past failures was now all too apparent. In everyone's eyes, he   
was indeed a cancer. An outcast. The unwanted element in a dream   
world which centered around Lum. Remove him and the situation would   
be perfect in many people's eyes.  
  
Ataru lets out a hoarse gasp as he finally makes the connection. He   
was the object of an entire district's hatred and revulsion. Eleven   
years ago, North Tokyo High School's students and teachers were the   
object of Takenotsuka's hatred and revulsion...and they paid for it   
with their lives. And now he could pay for it with his life as his   
going to Icarus so brutally revealled to him.  
  
"No...!" he shakes his head, tears brimming in his eyes. Now he   
could understand. It was no wonder he was so angry. Ever since he   
and Lum began living together, he was under the potential threat of   
death from uncountable sources. Real death. The people of Tomobiki,   
all the alien races and their unique problems...and worse of all,   
those races and people who viewed Uru and Lum as blood enemies. He   
grimaced. After two years of slaps, punches, zaps, burnings and   
everything else, it took one exposure in the Box on Icarus to help   
Ataru realize how precarious his life really was. The grin turns into   
a chuckle. No! The Box was no torture device.  
  
It was his liberation!  
  
Ataru looks around again. Now he fully understood. He had been   
given the chance to see what sort of disaster his life had become.   
Now, he was moving to correct the mistakes. The students and staff at   
North Tokyo High never got the chance. They were brutally cut down   
before they could redeem themselves, prove themselves, in the eyes of   
the society from which they originally rebelled. Ataru smirks. He   
knew that any attempt by him to redeem himself in the eyes of the   
people of Tomobiki was a wasted effort. They would not care. He was   
a cancer after all! Cancers had to be eliminated.  
  
With a grunt, he reaches over to pull out the drilling spike. The   
ground was too hard here. He had once heard from one of his uncle's   
people that even after a decade, the ground over a mass grave would   
have not melted and remoulded enough to regain the hard density of the   
surrounding soil. The grave was not here. Look elsewhere, then. But   
where...?  
  
Wait.  
  
Ataru blinks as he looks at a peculiar drumlin-like mound of ground   
near the back end of the property. It seemed to rise like some sort   
of tunnel from below the grassline, then abruptly stop as if a giant   
had chopped the end off. "Isn't that peculiar?" he muses to himself   
as he walks over to the mound. It was about four metres high at its   
zenith. Ataru walks to what should be the open end of a tunnel, then   
laughs. The end was covered in rock, weeds and small bushes,   
obviously not smoothed over. To make sure, he places the drilling   
spike on the ground, then takes a whack with the hammer. The spike   
punches in without much in the way of resistance.  
  
Bingo!  
  
Ataru leans back. Alright, now he had found the most likely place   
where the bodies could be buried. Time to get some excavation gear.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Ataru is attacking the mound with a shovel and spade.   
The ground was surprisingly easy to manipulate even with the shower   
now falling on Tokyo. This had to be the sloppiest job anyone ever   
did to cover a gravesite. One good-sized monsoon would have washed a   
lot of this away. Now he was interested in digging a man-sized hole   
in the ground, then drilling inward. "Wish the Prince of the   
Underworld was here," he mutters to himself. The Koomori prince, who   
Ataru watched in action at Lum's engagement party a year before, would   
find drilling through this dirt no problem whatsoever.  
  
Remembering that instance sends fire through Ataru's muscles as he   
attacks the earth more fervently. Soft ground or not, it was a lot of   
ground to cast aside. Further, he had to watch himself. One false   
move would collapse a ton of earth atop him. He could not afford to   
lose it all right now. After all, he had the rest of his life to look   
forward to, not to mention a bunch of idiots in Tomobiki to smash   
down. That place had put him through hell over the last two years.   
Now it was payback time!  
  
Laughing, Ataru digs away. Time seems to become meaningless as he   
continues to excavate. The rain continues to fall, punctuated by   
blasts of lightning and the rumble of thunder. Finally, his shovel   
punches through a thin section of dirt into a pitch-black space. "Did   
it!!" he laughs.  
  
After a few minutes clearing enough room to be able to safely step   
through, Ataru returns to the surface to take hold of a lamp and   
safety helmet. Walking back into the tunnel he just dug, he flicks on   
the light. Blinking, he is surprised to see what he finds. "A subway   
tunnel?!!"  
  
Before him was an abandonded...or perhaps never completed...subway   
tunnel. The architecture indicates that this had to date from   
sometime after World War Two; he had seen the original underground   
lines and stations in frequent trips around Tokyo. Obviously, this   
was a branch line which was once used, then abandonded, or else it was   
slotted for completion, but lost favour. Ataru puts the irrelevant   
issue out of hand as he takes in the details. The track bed was in   
place, but no tracks or ties were present. The safety walkways were   
there, along with unused light fixtures bordering the ceiling. Ataru   
then takes a whiff of the air. Stale, mouldy, mixed with a faint   
putrid smell. Rotting flesh. "This is the place," he steels himself,   
walking inside, sliding down to the level of the track bed.  
  
There were no bodies present in this part of the line. Ataru lets   
out a sigh as he begins to walk down the line. There was no problem;   
despite the staleness, the air was breathable, which indicated that it   
was being replenished by underground caves, which would naturally come   
into existence in a geologically active region like Tokyo. And if   
there was a cave-in, he could wait. His uncle's people would know   
where he is, as would Mie. If he was trapped, Mie would probably   
figure out what happened, get Lum, and he would be out in no time.  
  
Ataru walks along a curve in the tunnel...then stops. "There you   
are," he intones.  
  
Before him lay row after row of bodies, all laid out on army-issue   
stretchers. Almost all looked like they were high school students.   
Their clothes were all high school uniforms. The few adults he saw   
were dressed in formal three-piece suits, the perfect epitome of   
teachers throughout Japan. Regardless, the bodies were badly   
decomposed, not to mention chewed up as if they had been put through a   
meat grinder. Machine gun and rifle bullets. Many had missing arms   
and legs. Grenades and rocket launchers. Ataru lets out a hoarse cry   
of disbelief as he sinks to his knees. Slaughtered like the   
Holocaust's millions of victims, then dumped aside like they had no   
value, that they were not human. He could have been this way, if   
Tomobiki had its way with him.  
  
And with that brutal reminder come tears. Ataru buries his face in   
his hands as the senseless tragedy of this place comes to haunt   
him...not to mention his own tragedy. His youth, that which he had   
fought to retain for so long, was forever lost to him. His innocence   
forever shattered. He could never go back to the way he was after   
this...  
  
* * *  
  
"He's found them," Mie looks up from her desk.  
  
The members of her family stare quizzically at her. "Can you be   
sure, child?" Mie's mother walks up to her.  
  
"I can feel him," Mie's eyes close, sympathetic tears flowing down   
her cheeks. "I can feel his pain, his grief, his anguish and anger.   
So much is happening to him so quickly. I think I should be there for   
him."  
  
"No, child," her mother shakes her head. "Whenever one grows up, he   
always must do it alone. Be there for him when he comes back, but not   
now. Your interference could do him more harm than good."  
  
"And that won't do you much good, sis," her sister Tamiko looks up   
from her own studies.  
  
"True," Mie nods...  
  
* * *  
  
As Ataru finally wipes his cheeks clean of the tears he had shed, he   
slowly rises. Now that the bodies had been found, it was time to go   
home. He would call his uncle's people tomorrow to get a graves   
registration unit here to exhume the bodies and see them properly   
buried. Further, he had to give his grandmother a call. Nagaiwakai   
was a hard-core Liberal Democratic Party supporter, not to mention   
someone with the necessary amount of political clout to permit the   
scandal Ataru's discovery would unleash on the government and the   
military to bear the necessary fruit. Careers were about to be   
shattered, which would really bring a sense of justice to this place.   
"Pity I can't shatter Tomobiki just as easily," he quips.  
  
He then stares down the tunnel. Blinking, he takes a harder look.   
What was that light up ahead? Picking up his light, he makes his way   
between the rows of bodies towards the light. As he approaches, he   
realizes that the light was a dullish red in colour, not the bright   
white or yellow of a normal lamp. This seemed more like a lava flow.   
Possible; perhaps that is what caused construction on this tunnel to   
stop. What he does find is so unlike what he expected, it causes him   
to drop the lamp. It shatters on the concrete floor, but Ataru no   
longer has need of it; the light ahead of him was bright enough to   
allow him to clearly see what had taken him by surprise. "A   
woman...!" he gasps.  
  
Ahead of him is a pillar of rock about a half-metre above the floor   
of the tunnel. It seemed to glow with its own power, a power which   
hinted that it was not lava surging up from below the crust. Laid   
atop the rock was a stretcher, like the nearly countless numbers of   
stretchers which lined the tunnel as far as Ataru could see. On it   
lay the body of a young woman dressed in a sailor suit uniform. What   
made her different from the others around him was that she was not   
decomposed in any fasion. It was if she was asleep, not dead.   
Curious, Ataru approaches the woman, who seemed to be framed by the   
reddish glow projecting from the rock below her. As soon as he comes   
close enough to see her face, Ataru's breath catches. "Yuukiki...!"  
  
It was indeed Sakura's best friend from this school, Yuukiki Seishin.   
Ataru stares at the beautifully peaceful face, his heart thundering a   
kilometre a minute as he drinks in her beauty. Sakura was a looker   
but in comparison to Yuukiki, she was plain. Yuukiki was elegance   
personified. Every curve in her body was as soft, as fragile, as an   
expensive porcelain doll. Her face was dignified but it also had an   
impish tinge. This girl was born to party! She obviously fit well   
with the other social rebels who populated North Tokyo High. Was she   
a classroom representative? Perhaps president of the student council?   
No matter what, if Yuukiki walked the halls of Tomobiki High School   
today, everyone would be asking, "Lum who?"  
  
Raising his hand, Ataru moves to gently touch that face, hoping that   
whatever preservative agent had kept Yuukiki's body intact these   
eleven years had got to every part of her body and not just the skin.   
Ataru suddenly stops, drawing his hand back as he notices the holes   
in her jersey and skirt. Bullet holes, at least a dozen. Yet the   
skin under them was unblemished, unmarked. That preservative agent   
was also a restorative agent. Could it be possible that Yuukiki might   
still be alive? Only one way to find out. His hand reaches out   
again, lightly touching her forehead. She was warm! He even felt a   
heartbeat!! "She's alive...!" he gasps.  
  
Then the fire hits him. The energy surrounding Yuukiki lashes out,   
ripping into Ataru's body with the force of a typhoon. He lets out a   
gurgling scream as the fire consumes him, shredding his flesh and   
worse, his very soul!  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling...!" Lum bolts up from her futon, her eyes wide with horror.  
  
She had put herself to bed early, having worried herself into a   
frenzy over where Ataru could possibly be. But that psychic flash was   
real. Somewhere, Ataru was being literally consumed alive.   
"No...no...!" Lum lets out a hoarse gasp, then feels her body's   
strength fail.  
  
Was her dream now real?!  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru painfully whimpers as he lays on the tunnel floor some distance   
from Yuukiki's body. His body was scarred from head to toe. It had   
been worse than anything Lum or Ten-chan had ever unleashed on him.   
Feeling all his strength gone, Ataru could not move to shift himself   
around. What had happened to him?! Suddenly, the tunnel's walls seem   
to light up as a mystical fire begins to burn around him. Ataru lets   
out a weak cry of shock as he realizes that his exploration into   
learning the truth of North Tokyo High School might be the last thing   
he would do in this plane of existence. "No...no...it's not fair..."   
he gasps as the flames lick towards him. "Lum...I'm sorry..."  
  
The flames reach him...but nothing happens. Ataru feels the heat,   
but not the scalding pain he normally received from a blast of   
Ten-chan's powers. In fact, it seemed as if the flames were caressing   
him, almost like they were some divine lover. Bolts of energy leap   
out of the sea of fire, lashing into him with a will of their own.   
They still do not hurt him. Ataru feels his strength slowly return as   
he begins to rise into a kneeling position. After a few more seconds,   
he stands. He looks down at himself. No burns, scars or anything   
else. In fact, his body did not even possess the massed callouses he   
had accumulated over two years of suffering from everyone's abuse.  
  
Was he reborn? Was he dead? Ataru looks around to see that he is   
surrounded by flame. The bodies of Yuukiki Seishin and her classmates   
have vanished. "Wh-where am I?!" he finally ventures.  
  
Suddenly, something arises from the floor of fire ahead of him. He   
turns to watch as it becomes humanoid, then solidifies into   
flesh...and an all-too familiar face. "Y-you...you're me!!" Ataru   
gasps, taking an involuntary step back.  
  
The creature's eyes focus on his doppelganger for a moment. He is   
clothed in a ankle-length drape-like robe emblazoned with a phoenix   
motif and fringed with white crinole lace. Under the robe was a black   
form-fitting bodysuit also fringed with lace. His mouth then   
opens...but Ataru registers his voice in his mind, not his ears. YOU   
ARE THE ONE THE CHOSEN OF THE FIFTH REPUBLIC SELECTED AS *DAIMON'CHA!*  
  
Ataru blinks. It was not a question but a statement. What was going   
on here? "How do you know who I am?!"  
  
OTHERS NATIVE TO THIS WORLD WHO WOULD TOUCH THE REGENERATION MATRIX   
WOULD SUCCUMB TO THE THROES OF ENTROPY AS THEIR MINDS WERE SEARED   
CLEAN OF THEIR SOULS, the creature responds. YOU RESISTED. THAT   
MEANS YOUR MIND, YOUR BODY MUST HAVE BEEN PREPARED TO RESIST BRIEF   
CONTACT WITH THE MATRIX. LOGICALLY, THE ONLY PLACE THAT COULD HAVE   
BEEN DONE TO YOU IS SAGUSSA...AND LOGICALLY, THE ONLY MALE TO SET FOOT   
ON SAGUSSA AT THIS TIME WOULD BE THE *DAIMON'CHA* OF THE FIFTH   
REPUBLIC...ATARU MOROBOSHI.  
  
Ataru blinks. He had no idea whatsoever about what this creature was   
saying to him. He did not seem hostile...in fact, he seemed to have   
come to help Ataru understand what had happened to him. That was   
nice; after all the "help" he got from the morons who had surrounded   
him for the last few years, the creature's willingness to help him was   
a breath of fresh air. "I don't know what you're talking about," he   
finally utters.  
  
Eyes narrowing in confusion, Ataru's doppelganger moves up to lightly   
touch Ataru's forehead. His eyes glow star-white for a second. WE   
SEE, he withdraws his hand. YOUR BODY AND SOUL HAVE BEEN GROSSLY   
CORRUPTED BY AGENTS OF THE *KEISEIRI'CHA* WHO CONSCIOUSLY AND   
SUBCONSCIOUSLY CONSPIRE AGAINST YOU! FURTHER, YOU LIVE IN THE   
SPIRITUAL DESCENDANT OF THE PLACE OF ENTROPY...THAT WHICH YOU CALL   
'TOMOBIKI.' ALSO, YOUR BOND WITH YOUR OTHER HAS BEEN PLACED IN DIRE   
JEOPARDY. IT IS FORTUNATE THAT FATE BROUGHT YOU TO THIS PLACE AT THIS   
TIME. HAD YOU NOT SOUGHT TO BEGIN TO UNCHAIN YOURSELF FROM TOMOBIKI   
BEFORE LONG, THE AGENT OF THE *KEISEIRI'CHA* WITHIN YOU WOULD HAVE   
CONSUMED YOU AND THOSE YOU CARE DEEPLY FOR.  
  
Other? Did he mean...Lum? "What should I do?"  
  
YOU HAVE ALREADY COMMENCED THE NECESSARY CORRECTIVE ACTION, the   
creature lightly smiles. YOU MUST CARRY OUT SUCH CORRECTIVE ACTION TO   
THEIR LOGICAL CONCLUSION. SIMPLY PUT, YOU MUST REMOVE YOURSELF AND   
YOUR OTHER FROM TOMOBIKI. ONLY THEN CAN YOU BE FREE OF ENTROPY'S   
INFLUENCE AND FROM THERE, FULFILL YOUR DESTINY.  
  
Leave Tomobiki?! Ataru had been contemplating such a move before   
Lum's arrival turned his life upside-down. "That won't be easy," he   
shakes his head.  
  
YOU ARE CORRECT, the doppelganger nods. NONE THE LESS, THERE IS   
HOPE...IF YOU ARE WILLING TO TAKE THE RISK.  
  
"What sort of risk?!"  
  
The creature turns, pointing in the direction Ataru came from. Ahead   
of him lay a bright white doorway. SIMPLY WALK THROUGH THAT PORTAL.  
  
Ataru blinks, then watches as the creature disintegrates into a   
shower of flame which flows towards the portal. "Obviously knows what   
he's talking about," he muses to himself as he steps towards the   
awaiting gate.  
  
DO NOT LET FEAR OVERCOME YOU, ATARU MOROBOSHI, the creature's voice   
still echoes in his mind. FOR TOO LONG, FEAR OF EMBRACING THE   
UNKNOWN, FEAR OF COMPLETING CREATION'S WORK AND EMBRACING YOUR OWN   
MATURITY, HAS KEPT YOU IN PLACE WITHIN TOMOBIKI. FEAR IS THE   
*KEISEIRI'CHA'S* GREATEST WEAPON AGAINST ALL AGENTS OF CREATION. YOU   
CANNOT DENY FEAR; SUCH IS ILLOGICAL. BUT YOU CAN CONTROL IT...AND   
THROUGH IT, CONTROL THE AGENTS OF ENTROPY BOTH WITHIN YOU AND AROUND   
YOU.  
  
Ataru pays the creature no mind as he comes to the threashold. He   
pauses, then taking a deep breath, walks through...  
  
* * *  
  
...then finds himself outside the tunnel!  
  
Ataru blinks as he recognizes his surroundings...then realizes   
something else. Only one eye, his right, was working! His left   
eye...what was wrong with him? Ataru reaches up to touch his   
face...then stops, staring disbelievingly at his hand.  
  
Or rather, a cybernetic simulcra of his hand and arm!  
  
Ataru brings up both arms as he sweeps his head to take a detailed   
inspection. His organic left arm was gone from just above the elbow.   
Jointed at the elbow and the wrist, the cybernetic limb standing in   
its place seemed composed of two thick rods of metal covered by a   
curious forearm shield shaped into bird's wings. His right arm, fully   
cybernetic, was the same way. Looking down his chest, he notices that   
his whole right side has also been rebuilt, covered by a plate forged   
in the image of a phoenix, its wings swept up as if to embrace the   
heavens. The human parts of his body were covered in a black   
skintight jumpsuit trimmed in gold, the phoenix on his chest melting   
into a golden cloth insignia on his left side. His eyes then look to   
his legs. Right leg was gone from above the knee, left leg gone from   
below the hip joint. Then, he reaches to his face. Three-quarters of   
it is gone, saving the upper right quadrant. His face was now a   
metallic skull-like construct with a hinged lower jaw, a fully shaped   
nose and a small circuit hatch above his eye. At least his hair and   
ears were intact. "**I have to see a mirror,**" he metallically   
intones. Was that his voice?!  
  
Suddenly, a small object ejects from under one of his forearm   
shields. He pulls it out, then watches as it transforms into the   
requested mirror. This was not bad! Taking a detailed look at what   
had happened to him, the Cyborg lets out a mirthless chuckle. "**This   
ought to raise a few hackles back in Tomobiki!**"  
  
Returning the mirror back to its housing, the machine-man looks up as   
the rain continues to fall down upon him. It was so strange now,   
being able to touch the physical world again after twelve years of   
being imprisoned in his own subconscious mind by the Intruder.   
Strange...and yet it was wonderful! After twelve years, the chains   
which bound him to the depths of Ataru Moroboshi's mind were shaken   
off. So now what? The Cyborg pauses as he realizes that his entering   
the physical world gave him one other advantage; after so long, he had   
unobstructed access to Ataru's memory. He needed that access, for   
without memory, he could not properly function. And those memories   
told him plenty.  
  
Right now, Ataru Moroboshi stood at a crossroads. The Intruder, in   
its attempt to overwhelm its host, had burned through a lot of the   
bounds it had placed over Ataru to prevent his growing up and   
embracing that which was due him. Worse, it had uncorked Ataru's mass   
reserve of anger and frustration, which were now flowing out of him   
like a rampaging river. The Intruder had defeated itself by   
shattering the bonds that allowed the surface Ataru to see the truth   
of what was around him, not to mention give the Cyborg a chance at   
coming to the surface after twelve years of darkness. And now both   
parts of Ataru were keyed to push on to claim that which the Intruder   
had tried to deny him for so long.  
  
His destiny...and Lum.  
  
"**Lum!**" the Cyborg gasps. Here he was standing in the middle of a   
downpour while she was back home, probably worried sick about him.   
The machine-man turns back to gaze at the hole Ataru had excavated to   
allow him to find the bodies of Yuukiki Seishin and her schoolates.   
That could wait until after school tomorrow. Ataru had other things   
ahead of him now. He had to get back home to see if Lum was   
okay...then tomorrow, the party would begin in earnest!  
  
Letting out a braying laugh, Ataru allows himself to transform back   
to normal as he runs to the wrecked school building to get his   
things...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he?!!" Lum demands as she floats in front of the living   
room window, then flips around and floats the other way, the   
Oni-Urusian version of pacing. It was now close to midnight and Ataru   
had still not come home.  
  
"Lum-chan, willya stay still for a moment!" Ten-chan shakes his head.   
"You're making me dizzy lookin' at ya like that...!!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!" Lum barks at her cousin.  
  
Ten-chan recoils. "Sheesh!! Okay, okay!"  
  
Suddenly, the door flies open and footfalls are heard in the foyer.   
Lum blinks in surprise, then flies to the front door. "Darling, there   
you are!!!"  
  
Ataru looks at her, now soaked to the skin but none the worse for   
wear. Lum lets out a sigh of relief as she confirms that he is well,   
then her eyes lock with his. There seemed to be a curious glimmer in   
those eyes. That plus the more determined look on his face and his   
willingness to stare her straight in the eye sends tingles of   
excitement down Lum's spine. She had never seen him look so handsome   
in the two years she had known him...nor undeniably sexy! "Hi," he   
lightly smiles. "Sorry I was gone for so long."  
  
"That's okay," she weakly offers back. She was melting under that   
gaze of his, feeling her own desires ignite. With that came a touch   
of embarrassment. Lum had no desire to orgasm right in front of   
Ataru, especially with Ten-chan close by.  
  
Then, as if by some unseen signal, they drift into each other's arms,   
their lips tenderly caressing. Unfortunately, as usual, someone   
interrupts them. "So, there you are, you creep," Ten-chan snarls as   
he floats into the foyer. "What's the idea taking off like that and   
scarin' Lum-chan...eep!!"  
  
The young Oni stops as he watches Ataru and Lum passionately kissing   
away, ignoring him. Ten-chan blinks, having never seen Ataru   
willingly allowing himself to be THAT intimate with Lum. "Um...never   
mind," he weakly notes as he turns and floats back upstairs to give   
them some privacy.  
  
Ataru and Lum slowly, almost reluctantly part, staring into each   
other's eyes. "Darling...wh-what's happened to you...?" she   
hesitantly asks.  
  
"I don't really know," he shakes his head. "What's worse, I've no   
idea of what's going to happen to me over the next while...and how   
that's going to affect us."  
  
Lum was tempted to ask him right away if he loved her. However, his   
words had raised a flag of caution. Ataru's feelings, emotions, his   
very sense of self...they were all in enormous turmoil. Whatever had   
started on Icarus had not yet run its course. Chie and Ashin had   
warned her this would happen. Smart advice. If she asked him if he   
did love her, he would be unable...rightly so...to give her an answer,   
much less the one she had sought for so long. "I can...try to   
understand that," she lightly smiles.  
  
"I'm glad," he nods. "If you didn't, or didn't want to...I've lost a   
lot of hope, for you and me."  
  
They look at each other for a moment. A bemused smile crosses   
Ataru's face. "Care to go someplace private?" he gently inquires.  
  
Lum blinks, then looks back at the house...the house that was now no   
longer his. "I have an idea, if you don't mind," she looks back at   
him.  
  
"Upstairs?" he looks up. "*Way* upstairs?"  
  
She nods. "Best idea I've heard all day," he firmly grips her hands   
as she opens the door, then soars off into the night with him, up to   
her waiting scout...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Sakura's Class Reunion" Part 5  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Sixth in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF "SAKURA'S CLASS REUNION," while they are   
gathered at the Moroboshi home, everyone is beset by Cherry, who   
predicts Doom for Tomobiki should Ataru embrace the phoenix. Chie   
then arrives to deliver stunning news; as of now, there is no legal   
connection between Ataru and his parents due to their considerable   
psychological abuse of him over the years. Meanwhile, Ataru continues   
to dig through the ruins of North Tokyo High to locate the bodies of   
the school's many victims. As he digs, he comes to realize the reason   
for which he came here: as the people of Tomobiki abused him because   
of Lum, so did the people of Takenotsuka did to Sakura's classmates   
because of their social rebellion. In considering his own situation,   
Ataru comes to realize that he has no friends left in Tomobiki. When   
he breaks into the tunnel holding the bodies of North Tokyo's victims,   
he chances on Yuukiki Seishin, who is alive and healed but held in a   
state of suspension. Trying to free her, Ataru encounters an alien   
power which informs him that for him to fulfill his destiny and win   
Lum, he has to reject all of Tomobiki. Doing so initiates Ataru's   
first transformation into the Cyborg. Later that evening, Ataru   
returns home to inform a worried Lum that whatever is happening to him   
is not over yet. The two decide to spend the night aboard her   
scout...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And without further adieu...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lum's eyes open.  
  
The Oni sits up, stretching herself as she yawns. Looking at the   
chronometer beside the bed, she relaxes. It is still quite early   
although Ataru did not return to Tomobiki until after midnight. Lum   
smiles as she remembers what happened when they got aboad her scout to   
spend the night. There was no need for words as their passions let   
them unleash their sexuality for the first time. While their bond was   
still in question, Lum could not deny that it did not prevent them   
from having fun.  
  
She looks beside her. Ataru was still asleep, obviously tired. Lum   
hoped he would be in the mood to tell her where he had gone off to   
every night since they had returned from Icarus. However, after   
seeing his temper violently flare over those same last few days, she   
realized that it would not be prudent to push the issue. Ataru would   
tell her in his own due time. Letting out a sigh, she lays back down,   
cuddling beside him as she draws the blankets over them.  
  
Last night had been unreal. Experiencing their first sexual   
encounter, Lum came to realize that she had no idea whatsoever about   
how to make love to a Terran...nor did Ataru had any idea how to be   
intimate with an Oni. He proved an insanely quick study as   
reverberations from her scalp remind her. He knew instinctively to   
suckle her horns to induce an orgasm; to an Oni, there was no   
erogenous act more enjoyable. She did know about the Terran penchant   
for oral sex, although such sickened her when she first learned of it.   
Ataru seemed to sense that, too; he did not have her do that. For   
their first time, it had been wonderful. So passionate, so perfect.  
  
"You are the one for me, Darling," Lum gently whispers as she leans   
up to kiss his cheek. "Now I know it in my heart."  
  
But how was their increased awareness of each other going to survive   
whatever was storming through Ataru's soul? Lum sighs, then blinks as   
she realizes something: for the first time in nearly a week, the   
nightmare she had experienced had not replayed itself in her sleep.   
For some reason, Lum felt sad. While she found the cybernetic monster   
Ataru transformed into in her dreams revulsive to the extreme and the   
tiger-striped monster frightened her to the core of her being, the   
strange Seishin woman seemed to beckon her for some reason. Why?   
"Guess I'll never find out," she muses aloud.  
  
"Find out what?" a groggy voice inquires.  
  
Lum looks up to see Ataru turning to look at her. "Good morning,   
Darling," she leans up to kiss him.  
  
"Mmm..." he purrs as their lips caress. "Now, you are a lovely sight   
to wake up to, you know that."  
  
Her eyes water. "You want to know how long I've waited to hear you   
say that to me?"  
  
"The realization is just as galling for me as it is for you," he   
admits, then sits up. "Just as I realize that last night changed   
everything for both of us."  
  
"Did it?" Lum tucks her legs in. "I don't think so."  
  
He stares at her. His innocence was wrecked thanks to Icarus, which   
meant that hers was also condemned to destruction. "Lum, I may be   
developing a greater affinity for you. Maybe it is the first sign of   
love. But we've both got a long way to go before we say the 'I do's.'   
I'm only now starting to realize what we're up against."  
  
"I don't see any problems," Lum admits.  
  
He nods. Her ability to seemingly rise above the petty minutae of   
daily life had always been her most appealing virtue. It was also a   
potential dagger aimed at her heart. "Maybe because you see things   
much differently than I," he muses. "Unfortunately, I think that's   
going to happen a lot in this relationship. We're as different as day   
and night."  
  
"I don't want it to stop us," she sighs, realizing he had struck on a   
very important point hanging over them. "Believe me, it's a lot nicer   
than chasing after you all the time."  
  
"Even though I recognize...I've always recognized...that you had no   
right to do that to me," he warns her. "As I said before, that's what   
I believe."  
  
Lum's eyes flash, but she feels her hand gently grasped by his.   
"So," Ataru playfully yanks her into his lap, "...to save the   
electricity costs, why don't we just agree to disagree for a while,   
okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay!" she laughs, then leans up so they can kiss.  
  
And as luck would have it, the doorbell rings. "Who could THAT   
be?!!" both angrily demand.  
  
Growling, Ataru shifts out of bed, wrapping himself with a towel,   
then grabs his *qu'f-piaqu'r.* "Why are you ready to use that?" Lum   
inquires.  
  
"Because if someone's come all the way up here to bug us, then it   
shrinks the candidates for visitors to only a handful of idiots," he   
snarls as he heads out of the cabin to the scout's quarterdeck.  
  
"True," Lum sighs as she rises.  
  
Ataru heads to the hatchway located on the underside of the scout,   
which would serve well were it, like Lan's, parked on the ground   
instead of hovering a kilometre over the Moroboshi home. Peeking   
outside, he sighs on seeing who is out there, loads case shot into his   
weapon's firing chamber, then placing the buttstock on his leg, opens   
the door. "What do you two want?!" he growls.  
  
The shock on Benten's and Oyuki's face on seeing Ataru sans any   
clothes aboard Lum's scout is all too apparent. It is then augmented   
with confusion because Ataru is not leaping over them like he was   
normally want to do...then countered with a healthy dose of fear on   
seeing the gaping muzzle of his musket now aimed at the Fukunokami's   
heart! "G-good m-moring, Ataru," the Tritonian stammers, clearly   
unnerved. "Is...Lum-chan in?"  
  
"Gods, don't you two believe in calling ahead before coming here?!"   
Ataru shakes his head. "Yes, Lum is here, but we're busy as you can   
see! Go away!!"  
  
The hatch then slams shut, the force of the air nearly knocking   
Benten and Oyuki off the former's airbike! "Man, I must be hitting   
the sauce too early!" the huntress shakes her head. "Did I or did I   
not see Moroboshi standing there nearly starkers and practically admit   
that he was having a good time with Lum?!"  
  
"It is fortunate that you did, lest I believe that I was going mad,"   
the Tritonian muses. "And where in Koori's name did Ataru get ahold   
of a *qu'f-piaqu'r?*"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Benten hums.  
  
Inside, Ataru tosses the musket on the bed, then quickly locates Lum   
by hearing the sound of the scout's shower. Entering the head, he   
sees her soaping down. "Want some company?" he peeks past the shower   
curtain.  
  
"Wouldn't mind it," she purrs. "Who was at the door?"  
  
"Benten and Oyuki," he slips into the shower, drawing her against   
him.  
  
Lum cries as his tongue flicks at her horn. A second later, her   
joyful "Oh, Darling!!!" echoes from the scout...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the two depart a ramen shop for Tomobiki High School.   
Lum looks somewhat depressed. "Darling, why didn't you let me cook   
for you this morning?"  
  
"Lum, I believe you're a good cook. But may I remind you that you're   
used to cooking Oni food, not Terran," Ataru stares at her. "Or need   
I remind you of the time your cooking transformed me into a werewolf?"  
  
The Oni flushes as that disaster comes back to her. "You have a   
point," she hums.  
  
"Hey," a voice calls out from behind them.  
  
"Morning, Mie-chan," Ataru smiles as the Kyushu native runs up to   
walk alongside him opposite Lum.  
  
"My," Mie stares quizzically at them. "May I enquire if both of you   
had an interesting time last night?"  
  
"You may," Ataru smiles at her. "As for the details, we'll leave   
that to your imagination."  
  
"I can imagine a lot," Mie muses. "Besides, I'd figure if you   
weren't going to sleep in your parents'...excuse me, your   
EX-parents'...home, the only other place you would feel comfortable is   
Lum's ship."  
  
Lum looks depressed. "Darling, *why* did you do that to your   
parents?!"  
  
"Do what?" he looks at her.  
  
"Disown...or whatever you did to them?!"  
  
Ataru rolls his eyes. "Lum, if you think I'm going to live in that   
miserable house, you're mistaken! A blind man can see that they don't   
love me anymore...and right now, I'm wondering if they ever HAVE loved   
me!! Believe me, my life is going to be worlds easier with them out   
of my hair!"  
  
"But, Darling, you're still underage," Lum reminds him.  
  
"I'm aware of that," he nods. "Grandma's my legal guardian now."  
  
Lum is so stunned by that revelation, she slams face-first into a   
telephone pole! Ataru carries on, not noticing her reaction. Mie   
stops to stare at her. "You okay, Lum-chan?"  
  
"No..." the Oni groans.  
  
After brushing her classmate off, Mie grabs Lum, then with her in   
tow, races to catch up to Ataru. The three walk onto the front lawn   
of Tomobiki High School. The mess from yesterday's battle has been   
cleared up, the repairs to the science lab, room 337 and the clock   
tower made. Noting the resentful stares coming his way from many   
students, Ataru reaches behind him to unzip the carrying bag holding   
his musket. The deliberate preparation causes many to turn away from   
him with innocent whistles. However, as could be expected in this   
place, there are the holdouts. "Moroboshi, prepare to die!!!" an   
incensed Mendou howls as he charges at his rival, katana out and   
murder in his eyes.  
  
Instead of his usual catching the katana between his hands, Ataru   
draws the musket and fires. An explosion later, the three students   
walk past Mendou's charred body. "You'd think that after yesterday,   
he'd know when to give it a rest," Mie muses.  
  
"Him?!" Ataru snorts, reloading his weapon. "Maybe in a million   
years!"  
  
The guards then appear, weapons out and ready. "Ataru!!!" Megane   
challenges.  
  
It avails them not. As the guards drop like marionettes with their   
strings cut, Lum lets out a depressed sigh. "Darling, you play too   
rough, you know that?"  
  
"I can't help it," Ataru muses. "I seem to have this mad urge to   
blast away at idiots!"  
  
"Good vocation," Mie nods approvingly.  
  
At that time, Mark Onsen appears in front of Ataru. "Moroboshi!" a   
warning tone enters the vice-principal's voice, his hand out. "Turn   
it over!!"  
  
Chants of "Confiscate!!" instantly fill the air around Ataru. The   
student seems undisturbed as he icily glares at Onsen. "I'd be more   
than happy to turn it over to you for the day," he muses, then looks   
back at Mendou, "...IF you confiscated Mendou's and Lan's weapons   
first!"  
  
Silence drops like a guillotine blade as everyone stares   
disbelievingly at Ataru. "What does that mean?!" Onsen threateningly   
raises his bokan stick.  
  
"Are you saying Darling *doesn't* have the right to defend himself?!"   
Lum demands.  
  
Before he could respond to the Oni's question, a black blur drops   
from the heavens to ram the vice-principal's head into the stairs,   
then disappears, leaving a rolled piece of parchment behind. "For   
you, Young Master," a female voice intones.  
  
The other students jolt back in shock. "What was that?!!" Ryuunosuke   
gasps.  
  
Ataru picks up the parchment. "Grandma's personal messenger," he   
responds as he walks over the insensate Onsen to head into the school.  
  
"Grandma uses ninjas as messengers?!" Lum inquires, then flies after   
Ataru.  
  
By that time, Ataru has taken a glance at the message. Giggling   
maniacally, he rolls it up before Lum could get a clear view of it.   
"I've got to go see the Principal for a few minutes, Lum," he leans   
over to kiss her cheek. "Be back soon."  
  
"Oh, okay, Darling," Lum blushes as Ataru heads to the office in   
question.  
  
Gasps escape many of the Oni's classmates in the wake of their   
witnessing Ataru's demonstration of affection for Lum. "He actually   
KISSED her!!" Natsuko gapes. "I don't believe it! Ataru actually   
kissed Lum!!"  
  
Suddenly, a titanic blast of heat washes over the girls from the   
front door. They turn, quite intimidated at seeing Mendou and the   
guards standing there, incensed by the volleyball team captain's   
statement. "HE ***DARES*** KISS LUM-SAN?!?!?!" the five howl with   
mindless rage...  
  
...then get blasted down by a bazooka shell! Behind them, Mie hands   
the weapon she used on them back to Lan. "Get it through your skulls,   
jerks!!!" the Kyushu native snaps. "It's NONE of your business!!!"  
  
Mie walks over them as she joins Lum to head to class...  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I see you, sir?" Ataru leans his head into the Principal's   
office.  
  
Typically, regardless of day or season, the bespeckled elderly school   
administrator is having tea with Kotatsuneko around a kotatsu. "Come   
in, Moroboshi-kun," he beckons Ataru into the office. "Would you like   
some tea?"  
  
"Please," Ataru bows, then sits beside the cat-ghost as he is poured   
a cup. "Thanks," he nods as he sips.  
  
"I'm actually glad to see you this morning, Moroboshi-kun," the   
Principal stares at him. "It has come to my attention that you were   
the one who put down the overt show of military force Mendou-kun   
demonstrated in front of the school yesterday."  
  
"I apologize for that, sir," Ataru bows. "I was merely acting in   
self-defense."  
  
"So it was intoned by Seikou-kun, the new student in your class," the   
Principal muses. "I must admit that I found it quite disturbing. I   
would never believe it of you to use such brute force against anyone   
else. That, I would expect of many of your classmates. I find myself   
somewhat disappointed in you, Moroboshi-kun. While your record is   
certainly not stellar by far, it is better than most others in your   
class."  
  
Ataru blinks. If his jaw was any lower, it would be punching through   
the floor, the shock is so intense. He had never thought the   
Principal had actually taken much of a liking to him. "You certainly   
have many reasons for...striking back, shall we say...against your   
classmates," the Principal continues. "I may have not mentioned this   
before, but I have kept an eye on you. Your...willingness to hold   
back denotes that you possess more intestinal fortitude than others   
would attest."  
  
Ataru pauses, then looks down. His decision for coming here suddenly   
left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Then, sir, in the wake of what you   
have said, it now comes with regret that I must present to you this,"   
he hands the Principal the rolled parchment.  
  
Surprised at the formal note, the Principal breaks the seal, then   
unrolls the parchment. Scanning the note, he blinks, glancing at   
Ataru. "What has occasioned this?"  
  
Ataru sighs. "You may know of my recent kidnapping by the   
Ipraedies."  
  
"I am aware of that event."  
  
"Then know this, sir. While I was on Icarus, I came as close as I'd   
ever want to face real death...all because I was seen as being linked   
to Lum," the student haltingly explains. "It was...a most profound   
experience for me. I came to realize that unless I gain some sense of   
order in my life, I will lose it. Unfortunately, I have also come to   
the conclusion that...remaining a student in Tomobiki High School will   
do me no good. I give you my sincerest apologizes, sir," he bows to   
the elderly school administrator.  
  
The Principal sighs. "I am saddened that you have come to that   
conclusion, Ataru," he places the note down. "But I am also   
sympathetic. You of course realize that if you withdraw from the   
school, Lum will be tempted to withdraw as well."  
  
"I am aware of that," Ataru nods. "In fact, I'm counting on it."  
  
"I see," the Principal muses. "It is a pity, none the less. It is   
also a pity that a teacher has not come along with sufficient   
intestinal fortitude to bring your class under control. I regret very   
much that you have felt the need to make such a drastic step as this.   
May I enquire as to your future plans."  
  
"They are...unknown to me, sir," Ataru sighs.  
  
"Well, then," the Principal places his tea cup down. "Obviously the   
matter has not been resolved within your own heart. I shall await to   
hear what decision you make. If, however, you no longer feel the need   
to distance yourself from this place, do consider coming back."  
  
"I'll...keep it in mind, sir," Ataru bows, then rises. "Good day to   
you, sir."  
  
He departs the office. "So sad, isn't it, Kota-chan," the Principal   
sighs.  
  
The cat-ghost nods. Meanwhile, Ataru is walking back in the   
direction of room 337. *The old guy actually wanted me to stay!* he   
muses to himself. *I always thought that everyone in this dump hated   
me!!* He then tenses as an ill-feeling crosses his heart. "What do   
you want?!" an icy tone enters his voice as he turns around.  
  
Sakura finds herself trembling from his glare. "Um...can I talk to   
you?" she hesitantly inquires.  
  
"I'm supposed to be heading to class, you know."  
  
The priestess waves her hands in a peaceful gesture. "It'll only   
take a minute," she stammers, sweat pouring down her hair.  
  
Ataru sighs, then nods. The two proceed to the nursing station.   
Once inside, he turns to face her. "Now, what's this all about...?!"  
  
To his total surprise, he finds himself swamped by her kiss! "Thank   
you!!" Sakura lets out a sobbing cry as she embraces him...  
  
...then finds herself shoved away. "What the hell are you doing?!!"   
Ataru snaps, glaring at her.  
  
"Can't you accept a simple token of thanks?!" Sakura quizzically   
stares at him, surprised by his instantaneous rejection of her.  
  
"Thanks?!! For what?!!"  
  
The priestess sighs, then walks over to a box to pull out her North   
Tokyo High jacket. "Look familiar? You did find it, didn't you?"  
  
Ataru blinks, then relaxes. "Oh, that!" he breathes out. "Sorry."  
  
"You seem unwilling to take much in the last few days," Sakura muses   
as she sits down by her desk. "Care to talk about it?"  
  
Refusal immediately flashes in his eyes. "If I want spiritual   
advice, I'll ask Ashin or Chie," Ataru turns to leave. "After all the   
'advice' you and your idiot uncle have heaped on me, I have quite the   
jaundiced opinion of anything further you might want to say."  
  
Sakura blinks in shock. "And another thing," Ataru slides the door   
open to depart. "I went to North Tokyo High for MY reasons, not to   
put a bandage on YOUR heart. Whatever your feelings are towards that   
place are no concern of mine. What I did was a simple return of   
property, nothing more or less. Good day."  
  
He closes the door behind him, Sakura watching him go. "What   
provoked that?!" she gasps, clearly stunned by Ataru's lack of manners   
towards her.  
  
* * *  
  
"You wanted to see me, Sakura-sensei?" Lum leans into the nurse's   
office sometime later.  
  
"Come in, Lum," the nurse waves her inside.  
  
The Oni walks in and seats herself at Sakura's table. Her eyes are   
instantly drawn to the box on her desk. The nurse sits herself beside   
Lum. "Lum, what exactly has been going on with Ataru?"  
  
Lum hesitates, then sighs. "I don't know. Did Darling do   
something?"  
  
"Other than he was deliberately rude to me when I called him into the   
office this morning," Sakura notes, then shakes her head. "I guess   
that would be expected. Ataru has always been somewhat divided when   
it comes to me. However, his words to me today really caught me by   
surprise."  
  
"Why did you want to see Darling?" Lum inquires.  
  
Sakura pauses, then leans back. "That story actually begins thirteen   
years ago, when I first entered high school. As you know, I was not a   
healthy person when I was younger."  
  
Understatement of the year, Lum muses as she remembers the tales of   
Sakura's unhealthy days when she was younger. "To act as a change of   
pace, I was sent to North Tokyo High School in Takenotsuka district by   
my mother," Sakura continues. "It was...a wild place, not to mince   
words. In fact, North Tokyo back then would make Tomobiki these days   
look quite plain. Of course, we didn't have the spice of aliens being   
in our school."  
  
"It must have been a nice place," Lum muses.  
  
"It was," a whistful stare crosses the nurse's face as her memories   
of North Tokyo flow back. "In fact, in the two years I was there, I   
never suffered a single day absent because I was ill. My uncle and   
mother believed that the great spirit which filled the school at the   
time chased all the disease demons possessing me away."  
  
"That's wonderful," Lum beams, then tenses as she sees a sad stare   
cross Sakura's face. "What happened?"  
  
"Unfortunately, given the time, we were...too wild," Sakura bites her   
lips, a touch of bitterness in her voice. "Not to mince words, we   
were considered so far beyond the norm that the local PTA was up in   
arms over what we were doing with ourselves. Several students, those   
considered the 'ringleaders' of our school, were beaten. One was   
killed. We panicked...and seized the school in an act of protest."  
  
"*Datcha!*" Lum gasps. "What did the PTA do?!"  
  
"They overreacted...and called in both the police and the army,"   
Sakura hisses, angry tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't know what   
happened next...but before someone could diffuse the situation, shots   
were fired, then the army went beserk...and destroyed the school."  
  
The Oni pales. "No...!"  
  
Sakura looks down. "And I'm...the only survivor."  
  
Lum blinks, stunned to hear the tragic story of what befell her   
friend. "I'm sorry," she utters, looking ashamed that she could not   
do anything more. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thank you. I know you mean it," Sakura smiles.  
  
"So what does this have to do with Darling?"  
  
To answer that, Sakura reaches into her box and pulls out her North   
Tokyo High jacket. "He found this...all of this," she waves to the   
box.  
  
Lum stands to look into the box, then picks up the yearbook. One   
glance inside causes her to gasp in disbelief. "What type of school   
were you going to, anyway?!!" her face flushes red with shock and   
embarrassment.  
  
Sakura smiles, her own face colouring. "We called ourselves a   
'shameless school,' That meant that all the rules were thrown out the   
window."  
  
"Whoa!" Lum breathes out, returning the yearbook back to the box,   
then blinks. "Wait! You say Darling found this for you?!"  
  
"Yes, he did," Sakura nods. "He took it to Tsubame, who passed it on   
to me."  
  
Lum considers that information. "Then...the only way Darling would   
be able to have found this was..."  
  
"...when he went to the school itself," Sakura concludes. "In fact,   
I hear he has been going to the school once a day since our return   
from Icarus."  
  
Silence falls over them as Lum considers the information the nurse   
gave her. "But...why would Darling go there for?! Did he know about   
your having been a student there?"  
  
"No, he discovered that when he found my stuff," Sakura shakes her   
head. "As for his reasons, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"I...I've hesitated."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lum sighs. "Sakura-sensei, you know what he's been like the last few   
days."  
  
"It's hard not to noice," the nurse muses. "Actually, I'm   
half-pleased that he's finally thrown off his girl-chasing   
habits...and half-concerned because he seems to be isolating himself   
from the remainder of us. While many do look down upon him, he is a   
student here, a part of our community. How have things been between   
you and Ataru?"  
  
"They..." Lum flushes, "...um, couldn't be better."  
  
Sakura blinks confusedly, then realization dawns on her face. "On a   
scale from A to D...?"  
  
"C," the Oni smiles, now a brilliant cherry.  
  
"I see," the nurse leans back. "That's unbelievable."  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know," Lum flusters as she tries   
to justify what happened to her. "But...well..."  
  
"Relax," Sakura pats her hand. "It's alright. Believe me, I know   
how you feel. I lost my innocence at a far younger age than you...in   
more ways than one."  
  
"Thanks for understanding," Lum smiles, then looks concerned. "But,   
still, that doesn't begin to explain Darling's purpose in going there.   
In fact, he's not let on once that he was going to this place."  
  
"Well, he's always been secretive with you," Sakura notes.  
  
"True," Lum nods. "But, when he went on his date with Mie, he came   
up and told me what he was doing right to my face."  
  
"That was brave."  
  
"It...took me by surprise," Lum admits. "But now I know that Mie was   
just looking for a friend. There was no real harm in it."  
  
"Well, that's good," Sakura nods. "However, we've been skirting the   
real issue. What exactly is happening with Ataru?"  
  
"I don't know," Lum sighs. "Neither does Darling."  
  
"Oh?!"  
  
"He...he's admitted to me that something's happened to him which...is   
making him look at everything in a new light," the Oni explains. "He   
has no idea what will finally come out of this...for himself and for   
us. And Budou-san and Ashin-san both warned me that this has to   
happen or else matters would get worse, not better."  
  
"We have to weather out the storm, then," Sakura sits back. "Well, I   
suppose that does go far in explaining Ataru's recent behaviour,   
especially to his classmates. It still is quite unnerving, I admit.   
Despite his overactive libido, he was a very peaceful person at heart.   
It seems those days are over."  
  
"So I've seen over the last while," Lum nods, then stands. "Thanks   
for telling me this, Sakura-sensei. It helps my trying to understand   
what's wrong with Darling. Maybe it could give me a clue as to what   
to do to calm him down somewhat."  
  
"Be careful, Lum," the nurse cautions. "If Ataru feels you're   
pressing down on him again, he could easily turn against you...and   
given how much his grandmother hates you, that would give him the   
excuse necessary to send you packing."  
  
Lum jerks at that warning...  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Ataru and Lum walk out together. "Well, that's one   
less day for me to worry about anymore," the former muses, stretching   
himself.  
  
"Darling, are you going somewhere tonight?" the latter glances   
concernedly at him. "Say to...Takenotsuka?"  
  
Ataru blinks, looking nonplussed. "Ah!" he then nods   
understandingly. "Sakura told you, right?"  
  
"She did," Lum nods. "Darling, everyone's concerned about you. Why   
are you going to a destroyed school for?"  
  
"That's a lie and a half," he snorts.  
  
"What is?!"  
  
"The part about everyone being concerned about me!"  
  
"Darling, everyone is...!!"  
  
"They are **not!!**" Ataru snaps, causing Lum to jump back in shock.   
"Good grief, Lum, a blind man could see how little these pathetic   
morons in this ramen stand give a damn about me!! All they've ever   
given a hoot about is you and Mendou!!"  
  
"But, Darling...!"  
  
"Don't 'but Darling' me!!" he snarls. "If you can't see the truth of   
what's around us, then *you've* got a problem, Lum, not me!!"  
  
The Oni looks down ashamedly. Expectantly, the guards and Mendou   
appear behind Ataru, killer looks on their faces. "MOROBOSHI, HOW   
DARE YOU...?!?!?!"  
  
Another bazooka round thanks to Mie blasts them away! "Why don't you   
creeps mind your own business for once?!!" the Kyushu native hands the   
bazooka back to Lan, then walks up to join Ataru and Lum. "So, where   
to?!"  
  
"Where else?!" Ataru waves them off the property. "There's work to   
be done!"  
  
The three head toward the Moroboshi home. Mendou and the guards let   
out pained moans. "Things would be...much simpler if...that bitch   
Seikou...would mind her...own business for...once!" Megane weakly   
comments.  
  
"Good luck in persuading her of that, Aisuru-kun...!" Chibi sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, as night begins to fall over Tokyo, Ataru, Lum and   
Mie step into the darkened cave where Ataru had found the bodies of   
Sakura's old schoolmates. "What a creepy place," the Oni shivers as   
she stays close to Ataru.  
  
"It's also the most perfect place to hide a mass grave," he muses.   
"I hope you two realize that what we're about to do is going to open a   
nasty can of worms."  
  
"Hey, mass murder happened here eleven years ago," Mie comments.   
"Let's show the world what happened so the bastards responsible for   
this can pay!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Ataru notions ahead of him. "There."  
  
The three stop on seeing Yuukiki's body. It is still innundated with   
the peculiar glow from the rock she lays on. "Hey, that's Sakura's   
friend, isn't it?!" Mie points.  
  
"Exactly," Ataru walks up to Yuukiki, confirming with his eyes that   
nothing has changed since his incredible encounter the previous night.   
He reaches up to touch her face, confirming again that there is a   
heartbeat. "And crazy as this sounds, she's alive and breathing."  
  
"What?!!" both girls exclaim, then lean up to take a closer look.   
Sure enough, Yuukiki's chest is rising up and down with a faintly   
discernable rhythum.  
  
"She is alive!!" Lum gasps. "Or else, she's that new type of ghost   
we bumped into sometime ago at Tsubame's place."  
  
"Then why isn't she conscious?" Mie inquires, gazing at Lum.  
  
"Good point," the Oni muses.  
  
"Near as I can figure, her spirit was separated from her body," Ataru   
cuts in, drawing back his hand. "But when it was placed here,   
something happened that allowed Yuukiki's wounds to heal and preserved   
her body all these years until I found it. Now, all we have to do is   
find some way to draw her spirit back into her body..."  
  
"...and she'll live again," Lum concludes, then claps her hands in   
anticipation. "Oh, Sakura will be so happy to see her friend alive   
again! Darling, you're doing her such a favour by coming here!!"  
  
"Who says I'm doing that jerk a favour?!" Ataru snaps.  
  
Lum jolts in shock at his remark. Mie sighs, then walks over to drag   
the Oni away from Ataru. "C'm'ere," the Kyushu native directs her to   
a place where they would be out of hearing range.  
  
"What is it?" Lum quizzically stares at her classmate.  
  
Mie faces her. "Look, Lum, I don't know how long it's going to take   
to get it through your head, but stop referring to those dimwits we go   
to school with as Ataru-chan's friends!" she hisses.  
  
"But they are...!"  
  
"Hey!!" Mie snaps, cutting Lum's protest in mid-sentence. "He may   
have thought of them like that before Icarus, but he doesn't think   
about them that way now! If your relationship with him's going to   
survive the next while, you better keep comments like that to   
yourself! You're not doing him any good and you're not doing yourself   
any good if you keep trying to push Ataru-chan together with the rest   
of that lot!"  
  
"But, still...!"  
  
"Lum!"  
  
"Oh, alright, then!" the Oni sighs.  
  
Both then see Ataru gingerly pick up Yuukiki's body and carry it to   
them. "Mie, reach into my pocket and pull out my cellular. Dial   
four-nine-four. That'll get you the Moroboshi COC in Sendai."  
  
"Why do you want to call them?" Mie pulls out the cellular and dials   
the number.  
  
"To get a graves registration unit here to take care of the others,"   
Ataru nods to the bodies surrounding them. "Plus, we'll need all   
sorts of people to protect this place; when the word gets out that the   
truth of North Tokyo High's fate is going to be exposed, a whole bunch   
of people are going to wind up with ramen on their faces."  
  
"No problem," Mie puts the phone against Ataru's ear so he can make   
the necessary instructions.  
  
Soon, the three proceed outside to Lum's waiting scoutship. "So,   
what do we do with her?" the Oni inquires.  
  
"We pay a visit to Ryuunosuke's island," Ataru tells her. "After   
all, it's a full moon tonight."  
  
Lum blinks, then nods understandingly...  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of hours further, the site of North Tokyo High School is   
surrounded by a brigade's worth of paramilitary forces. Dressed in   
World War Two-era British combat uniforms, they all bear Komeru   
Moroboshi's tiger-and-gaikatana insignia. Helicopters roam over the   
school as the troops keep back the curious crowds. A small party from   
Tomobiki High School follow Sakura and Cherry to where the front gate   
once stood. "You actually were a student at this school, Sensei?!"   
Mendou looks incredulously at the nurse.  
  
"Yes, I was," she nods as she approaches the gate, now protected by a   
platoon of parachute infantrymen. "May I pass?" she asks the platoon   
warrant.  
  
"You and your uncle may pass," the soldier salutes, then disgustingly   
glares at their companions. "Not them!"  
  
The students shiver fearfully as the soldiers part to allow Sakura   
and Cherry through. Once on the grounds, Cherry begins to spread   
incense to ward off spirits. Sakura is also praying, keeping her eyes   
narrowed so she does not have to look at her surroundings. Before   
long, the two arrive at the entrance to the tunnel. Ataru's digging   
has been expanded to allow soldiers to carry out the other bodies.   
Seeing them causes a cry of anguish to utter from Sakura's lips.   
"There, child," Cherry places a supportive hand on her leg. "Look at   
this as just. Their karma is brightened by the revelation of the   
truth. From here, they will ascend to Nirvana. What better fate is   
that?"  
  
"Y-you're right," Sakura stammers, then blinks as the sound of Lum's   
scout is heard. "Eh?!"  
  
Both watch as the scout lands, the boarding hatch lowering as Lum   
flies out, followed by Mie. "*Tcha!* There you are," the Oni lands   
in front of them.  
  
"We came to see how you were doing," Sakura smiles, then looks   
around. "Where's Ataru?"  
  
"Here," his voice echoes from the scout.  
  
Lum and Mie smile as Ataru disembarks, a woman covered with a   
tiger-striped blanket with him. She walks with a hesitant step, but   
stays with him as they come up to stand in front of Sakura and her   
uncle. "No...!" disbelief crosses Cherry's face. "This is   
impossible."  
  
"Who?!" Sakura blinks, then pales. "Oh, gods!"  
  
The blanket comes off to reveal Yuukiki Seishin, alive and conscious.   
Gazing at her former schoolmate, Yuukiki shakes her head confusedly.   
"Geez, Thunderthighs, I must've had too much to drink last night   
'cause I'd swear that you're over twenty years old! What happened to   
you?!"  
  
Sakura blinks as happy tears flow down her cheeks. "S-sempai...oh,   
Yuukiki-chan!" she sobs as she leaps forward to embrace her   
now-returned friend.  
  
Yuukiki stares at her, then looks at Cherry. "Hey, what's with your   
niece, old timer?! She looks as if she just saw a ghost!"  
  
"She...perhaps she has...!" the monk stammers, eyes wide at seeing   
one of her niece's best friends literally return back from the dead.  
  
Yuukiki blinks, then looks around. "Hey, what happened to the   
school?!" she demands. "It looks like World War Three happened here!"  
  
Everyone looks at each other, realizing that whatever power had   
brought Yuukiki back to life, it had mercifully erased her memories of   
that bitter final day eleven years ago. "In a sense," Ataru sighs,   
"...it did."  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Sakura's Class Reunion" Epilogue  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Sixth in a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIFTH PART OF "SAKURA'S CLASS REUNION," after their pleasant   
night together, Ataru and Lum proceed to school, where he hands the   
Principal a note declaring his intention to leave Tomobiki High   
School. The old administrator is displeased that Ataru is leaving,   
but understanding. Sakura tries to thank Ataru for his finding her   
stuff at North Tokyo High, but he rebuffs her. Later, Sakura   
discusses Ataru's shifting behaviour with Lum. After school, Ataru,   
Lum and Mie go to Takenotsuka to retrieve Yuukiki's body. Mie has a   
pep talk with the Oni in an attempt to have her refrain from tying   
Ataru to everyone else in Tomobiki. Yuukiki is taken to Ryuunosuke's   
island (it is a full moon). Later, Sakura and Cherry arrive at the   
school grounds to find Yuukiki, disorientated but alive and well,   
waiting for them...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And to that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"...scandal surrounding the destruction of North Tokyo High School in   
1972 still rocks the government as officials in both the Interior   
Ministry and the Self Defence Force are called onto the carpet to   
explain their actions," the NHK reporter carries on his commentary.   
"The truth of the destruction of the so-called 'shameless school' was   
uncovered by Ataru Moroboshi, the infamous Earth tag-race champion,   
who, with his would-be wife Lum and fellow Tomobiki High School   
classmate Mie Seikou, carried out a private investigation of the   
school grounds over the last week. There is a call now in the Diet to   
award Moroboshi, normally denounced by the people of Tomobiki district   
as a trouble-maker, a civic award for his gallant struggle to bring   
truth and justice to the nearly thousand slain victims of North Tokyo   
High..."  
  
The television is shut off by the Principal, who returns to his spot   
beside Kotatsuneko. "Well, isn't that nice?" he muses, sipping his   
tea. "I am pleased that Ataru was able to bring a positive resolution   
to this problem. And I am also pleased that he was able to bring a   
sense of healing to our comrade's long-wounded heart."  
  
The other teachers nod to Sakura, who sits at one end of the kotatsu.   
"I just wish Ataru was willing to accept my thanks," the nurse muses.  
  
"He has undergone a profound experience," the Principal warns her.   
"Give him time to bring a sense of order to his life before you seek   
to thank him."  
  
"How's your old classmate, Sakura?" Hanawa inquires. "After all,   
spending twelve years in isolation in that tunnel would hurt anyone."  
  
Sakura smiles at Hanawa's naivete. Part of her would not believe it   
herself were it not for Yuukiki now staying at her shrine and Cherry   
not trying to chase her away for being an evil spirit. "The culture   
shock's getting to her, not to mention the shock of losing all her   
friends. But, Yuukiki's a survivor. She'll come through this."  
  
"I heard Moroboshi is getting his uncle's intelligence people to   
locate Seishin-san's relatives," Onsen muses.  
  
"That is good," the Principal nods. "Being with family would restore   
the poor woman's spirits faster than anything."  
  
Onsen chuckles, drawing curious stares from his co-workers. "What   
bemuses you so, Mark?" the Principal inquires.  
  
"I just find it...unbelievable, that's all," the vice-principal   
smirks. "That Moroboshi of all people would transform so quickly and   
to such a degree...I think it'll be a long time before we get used to   
him, if ever."  
  
"And we don't know if this transformation's run its course," Sakura   
adds.  
  
"Perhaps," the Principal sighs as he looks to the rolled parchment   
Ataru handed to him yesterday. "However, it has now been taken out of   
our hands."  
  
The teachers stare at him. "What do you mean, sir?" Onsen asks.  
  
The elderly school administrator takes the parchment and hands it to   
his immediate subordinate. "I suggest you read that..."  
  
* * *  
  
"So Yuukiki's alive and the crooks who were responsible for her   
friends' deaths are going to get put on vacation," Shinobu laments   
sometime later in room 337. She then looks to Lum. "Lum, what's   
going to happen to that tunnel you found everyone in?"  
  
"Darling's going to get his uncle's people to collapse the tunnel,   
not to mention entomb that rock Yuukiki was found on to ensure no one   
gets at it," the Oni smiles. "He's afraid that if someone could make   
use of that rock's powers, all sorts of trouble would result."  
  
"Incredible," Paama looks to the ceiling. "For the first time,   
Ataru's going to *prevent* trouble, not **cause** it!"  
  
"What about the trouble YOU cause, asshole?!" Mie fires him an icy   
glare.  
  
The guards sputter at the Kyushu native's words. At that time, the   
door slides open and Yuukiki Seishin steps inside. "Yo,   
wage-slaves!!" she waves. "How's it hanging?!"  
  
Everyone gags on seeing what the once-deceased student is wearing: a   
skintight biker's jumpsuit with the zipper undone all the way to her   
navel, showing all the cleavage in the world. Blood instantly leaks   
from the noses of every boy present. "What are you doing here,   
Yuukiki?" Lum flies to her side.  
  
"I just came by to thank Ataru-chan for getting me out of that   
place," Yuukiki smiles whistfully.  
  
"I hope it's not in the usual North Tokyo tradition, Yuukiki-chan,"   
Sakura muses as she walks in, having heard the last of her   
ex-classmate's statement.  
  
"What tradition is that?" Lan inquires.  
  
"A date," Sakura muses. "But Ataru better be careful. Yuukiki can   
get quite wild when she wants to."  
  
"And you don't, Thunderthighs?" Yuukiki snidely glares at the nurse.  
  
Sakura sputters, flushing a deep red as everyone laughs. "So   
Ataru-kun's going to get a civil award for what he did," Shinobu hums.   
"That's nice. We should throw a party and celebrate."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!!" Lum's eyes brighten. "Maybe that'll   
cheer Darling up since he's been so grumpy over the last while."  
  
"Then you better not invite these clods," Mie thumbs Mendou and the   
guards.  
  
The five look incensed. "Well, if you do that, you better do it as   
soon as possible," Sakura sighs.  
  
Everyone stares at her. "What does that mean?" Ryuunosuke asks.  
  
"Yesterday, the Principal was handed a note from Ataru's   
grandmother," the nurse sighs. "As you now know, she is Ataru's legal   
guardian since he is estranged from his parents. That note announced   
Nagaiwakai-sama's decision to withdraw Ataru from Tomobiki High School   
as soon as possible. He will spend the remaining time he requires for   
his high school degree in private tutorial."  
  
The silence that follows her statement is deafening. "He...he's   
leaving...?" Mendou blinks.  
  
"Hey, now THAT'S cause for celebration!!!" Megane laughs.  
  
"Oh," Lum looks undisturbed. "Then I guess I'll be leaving, too."  
  
At that statement, all the boys look as if they are about to have   
heart attacks. Uncertain looks cross the girls' faces, especially   
Shinobu's and Lan's. Before anyone can say anything further, the door   
slides open and Ataru walks in. "Morning," he calls out, then stops,   
staring at the baffled stares coming his way. "What's with you   
idiots?"  
  
Megane comes up to him. "Y-you're leaving the school...?" he   
hesitantly inquires, pointing at Ataru.  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving the school," Ataru sighs, a knowing glare in his   
eyes. "From now on, you won't have anyone to push around."  
  
Megane trembles as he realizes something else. "Y-you'd take   
L-lum-san out of this school, too...?!" he stammers, a growl entering   
his voice.  
  
"Well, if she wants to leave, that's her business," Ataru shrugs,   
giving Megane a devilish smile, then walks over to Lum. "Got good   
news!"  
  
"What, Darling?!" the Oni looks excited.  
  
"I've got agents looking for an empty lot of property so we can build   
our house!" Ataru announces.  
  
Mendou and the guards gag. "Really?!!" Lum claps her hands. "Oh,   
have you picked out a place you like?!"  
  
"Well, I'm keeping an eye on several locations," Ataru thinks for a   
moment. "There's Nagasaki, of course. Sado Island in Niigata's nice.   
Tokushima has some nice places. Plus, there's Soya and Rumoi, not to   
mention Miyagi."  
  
Everyone gapes disbelievingly at him. Lum leaps around, then stops,   
realization dawning on her. "D-darling, wait a minute," she stares at   
him. "Nagasaki...Niigata...and Miyagi? And Tokushima...that's on   
Shikoku! And Soya and Rumoi...?!"  
  
"North end of Hokkaido," Shinobu supplies.  
  
"Sure," Ataru nods, quizzically staring at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"W-well, I was h-hoping we'd live in T-t-tomobiki," Lum stammers,   
realizing that all those places are well over two hundred kilometres   
from Tokyo.  
  
Ataru blinks. A sickened look crosses his face. "Me?!! Live in   
*this* dump?!! Are you crazy?!!"  
  
Lum jolts back as he projects an accusing finger at his classmates.   
"If you think I'm going to live *anywhere* near **these** morons,   
think again!!! I've had it with these knuckleheads and their butting   
into my life!!! Believe me, you'd be better off away from them too!!!   
They've been ruining your life just as much as they've ruined mine!!!"  
  
The Oni blinks, unsure if she just heard that. "Darling, these are   
your friends...!!"  
  
"Lum!" Mie hisses, wincing.  
  
Ataru recoils as if Lum had splashed acid in his face.   
"'Friends?!!'" he exclaims, then points to people. "Friends like this   
fat-hipped slut?!!" he indicates Shinobu. "Or that vindictive   
airhead?!!" to Lan. "Or this snob or those geeks?!!" to Mendou and   
the guards. "Or this incompetent jerk?!!" to Sakura. "Forget it,   
Lum!!! With 'friends' like these, I don't need **enemies!!!**"  
  
Everyone jolts back, stunned by the vile tone in his voice. Insulted   
glares appear on Shinobu's and Lan's faces. Before the former could   
bolt up to confront Ataru, she finds herself facing the business end   
of his *qu'f-piaqu'r!* "Go ahead, Miyaki!" Ataru's voice turns to a   
dirge-like moan. "I think it's time I dished back the shit you've   
heaped on me over the last few years...starting right *now!!!*" he   
cocks the hammer to the firing position, finger on trigger.  
  
Shinobu trembles, then passes out. Ataru blinks, then pulls the   
musket back. "Just as I figured all along," he snorts. "A coward!   
Then again, all bullies are cowards at heart!" He then moves to fire   
the musket anyway. "Well, might as well get rid of her right now..."  
  
Everyone panics, backing away from the student as he moves to   
administer the coup de grace. Lum stares disbelievingly at Ataru.   
This was getting totally out of control. Raising her hand, she sends   
a lightning bolt at him! "Darling, stop it!!!"  
  
The bolt lashes at him, dances around him for a moment, then   
dissipates, leaving not a scar or burn on his body or clothing!   
Everyone blinks, jaws falling to the floor in shock on seeing this.   
"He wasn't affected!!!" Chibi exclaims.  
  
*Lum, you idiot, that's the **worst** thing you could've done!!* Mie   
snarls to herself.  
  
Ataru looks away from Lum a moment, then turns to her. The Oni   
shudders as she sees that all sense of pleasantness is gone from his   
face, his eyes. He now looks at her like she was a cockroach.   
"So..." he icily breathes. "You'd rather take the side of these   
slimeballs over me, eh?"  
  
"D-darling, y-you d-don't u-understand...!" Lum stammers.  
  
"Shaddup!!!" Ataru snaps at her, causing Lum to jolt back fearfully.   
A touch of betrayal is in his eyes. "Now I understand all too well!!   
You'd rather keep me as your little pet, pen me in, then use these   
idiots to keep me penned in!!! You'd rather let me suffer just as   
long as you knew that I wouldn't run away from you!!! Damn you, you   
don't love me at all!!! You've *never* loved me!!! You never wanted   
a husband to marry, you wanted a damn **slave** to possess and   
dominate!!! Isn't that right?!! Well?!! ISN'T IT?!?!?!"  
  
Lum stares disbelievingly at him. "How...can you accuse me of   
something as callous as that?" she gasps, her voice hollow.  
  
"The evidence is obvious!!" he snarls. "Now I'm beginning to   
appreciate my disowning those two twits I was born from!!! With them   
out of our way, that *abortion* you call a marriage pact is ended,   
too!!! Now, all I need is one call to Grandma and you'll be out of my   
life FOREVER!!!!"  
  
Silence falls like a guillotine as Lum stares at the man whose life   
she had shared for the last two years. There was no friendliness in   
his eyes, no warmth, no love. Now there was nothing save anger,   
betrayal and pain...all aimed at her! And this time, he was in a   
position to ensure that she could never exercise any influence on his   
life ever again. In just under ten minutes, everything she had worked   
for so long to build had been pulverized, never to be restored.   
"D-darling..." she pleads.  
  
He turns around, walking to the door. "Sayonara," he snarls. "I   
never want to see you again!"  
  
He walks out of the room. Silence falls over the class as everyone   
stares at Lum. Shaking her head as tears spring into her eyes, she   
leaps to her feet and flies out of the window, shrieking in pain as   
she ascends to her scout. Everyone races to the window, watching   
helplessly as she disappears inside her scout, then it rockets away   
from Earth! "LUM-SAN!!!!!!" Megane screams fruitlessly.  
  
Behind them, Mie crosses her arms as she walks towards the door.   
"The stupid jerk brought it on herself!" she mutters. "I warned her   
this would happen!"  
  
Hearing that, Mendou and Megane exchange looks, then they turn to   
their classmates. "GET MOROBOSHI!!!!!!"  
  
The students spring for the doorway...only to be received by Mie   
employing Lan's bazooka on all of them!! "**GET IT THROUGH YOUR   
HEADS, *DE'NE!!!!!!***" the Kyushu native screams. "**MIND YOUR OWN   
BUSINESS!!!!!!**"  
  
Watching this, Yuukiki turns to Sakura. "And *these* are the type of   
jerks you teach?!" she blinks disbelievingly.  
  
"They do leave a lot to be desired, don't they?" the nurse sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
As Lum's scout breaks clear of Earth's gravity well, the sobbing Oni   
stares at the peaceful picture of Japan many thousands of kilometres   
behind her. She could have tried to maintain her place in Ataru's   
life, but the past week's revelations had revealed that for everything   
she could employ to help her maintain her link with Ataru, he could   
employ something to counter it! There was no help coming from any of   
her classmates; Ataru had demonstrated how little he now cared for   
them. She was helpless, a feeling she had never experienced in the   
two years she had lived on Earth. Totally helpless! Staring at the   
viewscreen, she blinks as the image of the strange Seishin girl from   
her dreams comes back to her. "A pity...I actually had hope for you."  
  
Letting out a pained shriek, she punches the warp button to send her   
back to Uru...just as another ship from a different world arrives over   
Japan...  
  
*** To be continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Who does that strange ship now arriving over Earth   
bear...and how will that person affect the lives of Ataru and Lum?   
Return for the second lesson in the Tiger Saga as the people of   
Tomobiki learn how far Ataru is willing to go to guaranee a peaceful   
life for himself away from them, not to mention how powerful he really   
is, in "Arrive Reiko-chan!"  
**** **** ****  



	7. Arrive Reiko-chan (Story #7)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Arrive Reiko-chan"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Seventh of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) So...you've come this far, eh? Hope you're ready for more, because  
it's not over yet...heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!  
  
2) The United Tribes is Uru's central governing body, similar to the  
concept of Earth's United Nations. It is ruled by the Tribal Council,  
composed of a President and the leaders of all the tribes of Uru, one being  
Lum's father.  
  
3) "Qu'f-piaqu'r" is a Yehisrite term meaning "fire stick."  
  
4) Every Zephyrite traditionally states her church affiliation on  
introducing themselves, using short-hand abbreviations as follows:  
  
PCZ - Protestant Church of Zephyrus  
PRCZ - Protestant Reformist Church of Zephyrus  
OCZ - Orthodox Church of Zephyrus  
ORCZ - Orthodox Reformist Church of Zephyrus  
ZSO - Zephyrite Scripturalist Order  
ZASR - Zephyrite Alliance of Social Reformation  
  
5) "Ehn" is the Aimaiyite term for the universal power, similar in  
concept to the Force. The *Dowe'on* on Ipraedos, who adopted Aimaiyite  
philosophy when the Ipraedies conquered Aimaiyu, always refer to it. (Note:  
the Aimaiyites won't appear until "The Ishinomaki Years.")  
  
**** **** ****  
  
In Earth's orbit.  
  
Shanka gasps, blood oozing from her mouth and a hastily-bandaged  
wound in her left side as she drags the cryostasis chamber to the teleporter  
room. The pain lancing through her chest was horrible. She had to perform  
this one final act before allowing her spirit to fly to the *ehn's* embrace.  
The Ipraedies agent couldn't allow her own death to stop her now, not when  
she was so close to fulfilling her mission for the *Dowe'on* Tribunal. Now,  
if only the Masters would be party to that agreement. She had no knowledge  
if they'd traced her from Noukiios via the agent she killed just before  
de-warping near Neptune. Better to be safe than sorry. She panicked when  
she saw the Urusian scout departing Earth, but then remembered that a  
daughter of a member of Uru's Tribal Council was resident on Earth.  
  
She sobs, struggling to open the door to the teleporter room, then  
drags the cryostasis chamber inside. Blood loss was inducing shock, but she  
couldn't allow that to stop her. The *ehn* had been with her since she had  
taken Subject 494 from Noukiios. It would stay with her in her last moments  
in this life. She pauses, staring at the face inside the chamber. "Sleep,  
little one," she intones. "You won't know what has happened to you."  
  
With that, she shifts the chamber onto the teleporter pad. The plan,  
forged a year ago when the Tribunal learned of the Masters' actions, was to  
send one of the Lost Stars to Earth, where it was rumoured that a cabal of  
monks from the Protestant Reformist Church of Zephyrus were living.  
Communications between the Tribunal and Zephyrus was minimal; the *Asan'on*  
feared a *Dowe'on*-Zephyrite alliance would destroy their control of the  
Empire and force some drastic, unwanted social change. However, the Tribunal  
had no other place to turn to bring justice to the Lost Stars of Noukiios.   
Vos was consumed by its civil war, Yehisril was no option and the other  
Federation worlds would be torn between helping the hundreds of slave  
children the Masters were transforming into esper warriors and exploiting  
them for their own purposes. Zephyrus, the most powerful galactic state in  
the local cluster, was the only answer.  
  
Securing Subject 494 in place, Shanka staggers to the teleporter  
controls. Staring once more at the chamber, she smiles, then programs the  
destination: Tomobiki. With the amount of aliens which passed through the  
area, she was sure the monks would notice, then take the necessary action. If  
not...? She sighs. It was in the *ehn's* hands now. The *ehn* would do what  
It decided; against Its judgements, there was no appeal. "Peace be with you,  
little one," she sighs as she activates the teleporter.  
  
The cryostasis chamber disappears in a shower of light...just as the  
scout rocks from incoming fire. Shanka screams, collapsing to the deck as she  
realizes what was happening. "No...can't let them stop me...!" she grits her  
teeth as the grating sound of some other ship locking alongside hers echoes  
through the hull. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a remote.  
  
Her hand thumbs a large red button...  
  
* * *  
  
Many kilometres below, Cherry enjoys an evening meal with a familiar  
companion, an orange tabby cat. He stops, staring into the sky as a bright  
point of radiance appears for a minute, then vanishes. Blinking, he leans  
back, drawing on his vast reservoir of knowledge to evaluate what happened.  
"An evening star," he looks to his pot, then sees the signs. "And with it  
comes light and darkness. What could it mean...?"  
  
The cat meows inquisitively, echoing the monk's statement...  
  
* * *  
  
Subject 494's eyes open.  
  
Yawning, the seven-year old sits up, stretching herself. Confusion  
then crosses her face on realizing she is now clothed in a frilly ultramarine  
dress, a rough brown shawl drawn over her shoulders. A *Dowe'on* raven  
bracelet was wrapped around one arm. Around the other was the broken phoenix  
of Zephyrus. What did this mean? Why wasn't she programmed to understand  
what had happened? The Masters would never allow her to go unless she was  
properly prepared. Standing, she steps out of the cryostasis chamber, then  
looks around.  
  
Where was she?!  
  
Her eyes focus on several people passing by. One look at the ears,  
pink-gold skin and dark hair, plus absence of facial contours, told her. She  
was on Earth, the other inhabited world in the solar system which was home to  
the Neptunians now forced to live on Triton. Why was she here? Were the  
Masters seeking to exploit this world as a potential marketplace, perhaps to  
cast out the hated Urusians who had recently shown interest in Earth? The  
Lost Star frowns as she considers the possibility. It was maddening to be  
denied such critical information! How could she serve as an esper warrior if  
she had no idea who she was supposed to serve?!  
  
Subject 494 sighs as she walks from the chamber. She had to go back  
to basics. She was a slave. Go find a master. With that, she drew the hood  
over her ultramarine hair, covering her forehead ridge, then proceeds onto the  
street. She examines the teenagers ahead: female, dressed in dark blue  
jerseys trimmed in red over blue skirts. High school students, she realizes,  
also realizing she was in the part of Earth called "Nihon" by its natives and  
"Japan" in English, the commonly accepted language of Terran communication.  
She decides to remain with them. Perhaps they could give her some inspiration  
as to what to do with herself.  
  
The students proceed into a rundown cafe. Subject 494 pauses as she  
stares inside, her powers trying to sense what was there. There seemed to be  
a convention inside the cafe. What was going on? Secretly, the Noukiite  
slips into the cafe, drawing the shawl over herself so she could eavesdrop.  
  
Inside the cafe, Shinobu is surrounded by the Rosebuds, the all-woman  
organization founded nearly two years ago. The members wanted Ataru and Lum  
to remain together so that everyone else stood a chance of gaining Mendou's  
attention. It felt strange that she would have to call on Ogin and her  
friends now that she was eyeing Nassur, but with what transpired in Tomobiki  
High that morning, their help was better than nothing at all. "So, Shinobu,"  
Ogin, a Sanrinbou student who serves as the group's leader, tosses back her  
light brown bangs. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Ataru-kun and Lum just broke up," Shinobu declares.  
  
Gasps of shock respond. Subject 494 blinks as she remembers one  
name: Lum. The current Urusian tag champion, having chosen to live on Earth  
because, it was rumoured, she had fallen in love with a native boy. She cants  
her head to concentrate on the discussion.  
  
"Lum and Ataru've broken up?!!" Ogin stammers. "Why wasn't this  
reported to us sooner?!"  
  
"Because we nearly wound up ashes in our family plots thanks to a new  
student in my class," Shinobu winces, remembering what Mie had done to them  
after Lum had fled for Uru.  
  
"Is she...Mie Seikou?" Chiyoko, a Taian Rosebud, scratches her chin.  
"The one that was on the news with Ataru and Lum because of what happened at  
North Tokyo High?"  
  
"That's her," Shinobu nods. "Try as we might, we can't dissuade Mie  
to break away from Ataru-kun. She's attracted to him, although I don't  
understand how. Further, she's...quite an intimidating person to confront.  
She even stared *Lum* down in class one day."  
  
"That's bad news," Yumi, Shinobu's friend from Syakkou, muses.  
"We'll have to deal with her when the time comes. But Ataru's break-up with  
Lum spells only one thing."  
  
The others grimly nod. "Lum will turn to Mendou-san!" Reika, a  
Butsumetsu Girl's student, declares.  
  
"Agreed," Ogin nods. "Ataru has to be stopped at all costs!"  
  
"Then you better also know this," Shinobu adds. "It turns out Ataru-  
kun isn't as weak as we've long believed. He has a grandmother who hates Lum  
with a passion, plus an uncle who has a tight financial stranglehold on  
Mendou- san. In fact, Mendou-san is crippled right now because Ataru-kun  
instigated a Conglomerate-wide review of its finances, which means that he  
can't call on his army or the Kuromegane to keep an eye on Ataru-kun."  
  
Gasps of disbelief respond. Subject 494's eyes widen. Ataru's  
grandmother hated Lum?! If that was so, and if Ataru was tiring of the Oni's  
presence, a possibility loomed before the slave girl. She cants her head to  
continue listening.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ogin stands. "If Mendou-san is to be spared  
from Lum's grasp, we must intercede! Thank you for telling us this, Shinobu.  
We can take over from here."  
  
"I appreciate it, Ogin," Shinobu nods.  
  
The Rosebuds quickly exit. Ataru's ex-girlfriend turns to look  
outside, watching night fall. She had no care whatsoever toward Mendou these  
days. She knew something Ogin didn't: if Ataru and Lum broke up, the Oni  
wouldn't shift to Mendou as many feared, but return to Uru. If that happened,  
Shinobu's hopes for winning Nassur would be dashed. That had to be stopped,  
even if Ataru had to suffer because of it. And now she had a personal reason  
for standing against Ataru. Ryuunosuke told her that he was going to kill her  
anyway after she passed out during the confrontation in class before Ataru and  
Lum had their big blow-up. Shinobu had tolerated Ataru to a certain extent,  
but THAT was going way too far! There was going to be a reckoning, no matter  
what.  
  
Smiling, she walks out, not realizing Subject 494 had psionically  
eavesdropped on her thoughts. It was handy being able to read minds as well  
as being psychokinetic. She was also capable of blocking other people's  
thoughts from influencing her. The young slave girl considers what she had  
overheard. By the thoughts and attitudes the Rosebuds demonstrated toward  
Ataru Moroboshi, scant few in this place liked him. And all that had  
happened because of Lum. And now, these people were determined to force Ataru  
to tolerate an Oni yet again! The Noukiite hisses as she runs out of the  
cafe. That would happen over her dead body!  
  
Unseen, the cafe owner reaches for his telephone and dials. As soon  
as the other end responds, he states, "Send to the Moroboshi COC that Shinobu  
Miyaki has obtained the Rosebuds' support in an attempt to force Ataru  
Moroboshi back together with Lum." He nods as the other end acknowledges,  
then hangs up. Personally, he had no care about Ataru...but since the Lady  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi paid a cool 100,000 yen for any titbits about her  
grandson, what was the harm in earning a little extra cash?  
  
* * *  
  
"Have you seen him?!" a Butsumetsu student demands of a band of Taian  
students.  
  
"No!!" comes the response. "Have you?!"  
  
A negative response echoes as the search parties go their separate  
ways. Mie sighs disgustedly as she proceeds home. As soon as the news of  
Ataru's and Lum's fight had broke out, everyone had gone ballistic. It  
baffled the Kyushu native that ONE girl had so many people adoring her. Lum  
was worse than an idol singer! It was just as bad as all the girls fawning  
over Mendou, whom she recalled was supposedly engaged. Did ANY of these  
idiots have a life?!  
  
She then tenses as an ill-feeling crosses her heart. She only got  
that when...oh, no! Her pace increasing, she speeds down the street toward  
Tomobiki High School. Something was wrong, very wrong. Spinning onto the  
front lawn, she breaks for the front door, bolting inside and racing up the  
stairs to the clock tower. Slamming the door open, she screams, "WHAT'S GOING  
ON HERE?!?!?!"  
  
Inside, her freshman brother Suzume is chained to the guard rail  
beside the bell, shoes off and his feet suffering from Sedoyama's patented  
Number One tickle-torture. Behind the torture specialist, the bodyguards  
spin around in shock. Megane quickly recovers. "Ah, the lady of the hour  
has come!" he fixes the Kyushu native with an even stare, then barks,  
"CONTINUE THE TORTURE!!!!"  
  
A peal of giggles bursts from Suzume as Sedoyama tickles away. "What  
are you doing?!!" Mie snarls, making a threatening step. "What the hell did  
my brother do to get you upset?!!"  
  
"It is not what your brother has done, it is what YOU have done!"  
Megane stops Sedoyama with a wave of his hand, then looks out a window. "Mie-  
san, you're new here, so we understand that you don't as yet comprehend what  
type of monster Ataru Moroboshi really is, or how much Lum-san loves him."  
  
"The only monsters I see are the five in front of me," Mie growls.  
  
"Perhaps," Megane fixes her with a fanatic sneer. "You do not  
understand us. You see, Daremo-kun, Shitto-kun, Urayamu-kun and I have  
dedicated our lives to serve Lum-san, to protect her happiness and ensure  
that Ataru remains loyal to her. That oath rules our lives, guides our  
actions! It has preserved and protected us..."  
  
"I was right; you idiots DON'T have a life!" Mie cuts in.  
  
Megane jerks as Mie glares at Sedoyama. The icy stare on her face  
causes the giant to tremble fearfully. "You know the drill!"  
  
Suzume is freed. He grabs his shoes, then moves to his sister's side  
as Mie faces Megane. "So I'm here. What do you want?"  
  
"Simple enough," Megane chuckles. "We want you to tell us where  
Ataru is hiding. Then, we want you to back off."  
  
"So you jackals can get at him, I take it?" Mie snorts. "Sorry,  
creep. No deals. Besides, I don't know where Ataru-chan is anyway. I'm not  
his keeper."  
  
"Well, isn't that too bad?" Megane snickers. "I hear your sister  
Tamiko might be targeted by the Rosebuds for some...interrogation, if you know  
what I mean!"  
  
Mie jerks. These morons were totally unreal! One spat between Ataru  
and Lum and they treated it as if the world was coming to an end. "Well, if I  
catch the jerks trying to hurt my sister, then they're going to get what I'm  
about to give you right now!" she growls, cracking her knuckles.  
  
They pale...then blink confusedly as the thunder of something BIG  
running toward the school is heard. "What's that?!" Chibi blinks.  
  
The whole side of the clock tower explodes, showering the guards and  
Sedoyama with debris!! Mie and Suzume leap out of the way as something comes  
out of the smoke...something dark and foreboding. "Wh-what's th-that...?"  
Suzume stammers, pointing.  
  
Mie mentally echoes his question as she tries to visualize what had  
just inserted itself in her confrontation with the guards. It was humanoid,  
Ataru's height with his hair style...but half of him was cybernetic, an  
ascending phoenix insignia emblazoned on his chest and his face in dark  
shadow. "Ataru-chan...?"  
  
Megane throws off debris, then bolts to his feet. "Who DARES  
interfere...eep!" his voice drops to a squeak.  
  
The creature's left eye glows, then it methodically advances on its  
targets. They try to scramble to safety, but an armoured hand snares Chibi by  
the neck, lifting him like a rag doll into the air. "A-aisuru-kun...!"  
  
He is silenced when the hand collapses on his neck, then lets go,  
allowing the smallest of the guards to fall, his head now twisted in a very  
unnatural direction! "Urayamu-kun!!!" Kakugari screams as he charges at the  
creature.  
  
Several shattered bones later, the largest of the guards falls. In  
quick order, Paama, Megane and Sedoyama are also eliminated. Then, before Mie  
could say a word, the creature leaps into the night. Silence falls as Mie and  
Suzume look quizzically at each other. "What was that?!" the freshman asks.  
  
"I'm not sure," his sister shakes her head. "But if that was who I  
think it was, then these lifeless jerks are in for more trouble than they know  
what to deal with!"  
  
* * *  
  
Subject 494 had come to Tomobiki High School when she sensed Mie  
Seikou, the only one in this place who had any truly positive thoughts about  
Ataru, heading this way. She hid herself in the shadows to better observe  
whatever it was that had smashed into the clock tower to take care of those  
torturing Mie's brother. She now runs down the street to keep up with the  
creature, who leaps from building to building in the general direction of  
Butsumetsu Girl's High School. "Boy, wish I could fly!" the young Noukiite  
gasps, but keeps up none the less. It was hard to ignore a cyborg, especially  
one as well armoured as this one.  
  
The creature lands in the front lawn of the all-girls school. Rising  
up, he scans the area with his sensor-eye, quickly detecting a small group  
confronting a female student from Tomobiki High. The creature darts into  
shadow as he moves in. Some faces are recognizable. "Okay, sister, talk!!"  
Reika shakes the girl. "Where's Ataru Moroboshi?!"  
  
"Why're you looking for him?!" the junior student, a younger Mie with  
long hair, snaps, shaking the hands off. "And why're you coming after me?! I  
don't deal with Ataru-chan!"  
  
"Liar!!" another cracks her knuckles. "We know your sister Mie's got  
a thing for him! We don't like that, so either cough him up or else spend the  
next few weeks in intensive care!!"  
  
Ataru emerges from the shadows. "Looking for me?!"  
  
The girls shriek disbelievingly as they spin around. "Ataru?!!"  
Reika gasps, then smiles. "Good!! We've been looking for you!"  
  
"I didn't realize I'd become so popular," Ataru mirthlessly smiles.  
"I wish I had this luck back when I was chasing you fools! Then again, I  
wonder what I'd've learned about you self-centred bitches if I did interest  
any of you."  
  
The girls blink. They had only got minimal details from people in  
Tomobiki High about Ataru's present attitude. "We don't care what you think,"  
Reika moves toward him. "All we care about is that you reverse a decision you  
made this morning and take Lum back in!"  
  
Ataru suppresses a scream. Mie was right; this broken record had  
been playing in Tomobiki for too long! "And if I don't?!"  
  
"We can make you!" another girl snarls.  
  
Ataru freezes them with an icy glare as his *qu'f-piaqu'r* comes  
out. "You can try. C'mon over here, Tamiko."  
  
The girls gasp, finding themselves facing the business end of his  
musket. Tamiko doubles over to his side. "We better find Mie-chan and  
Suzume- chan. Chances are good more of these lifeless jerks are going after  
them."  
  
"They're safe," Ataru smirks. "I helped Mie pull Suzume out of the  
clock tower at Tomobiki. Megane's nerd patrol and Sedoyama are going to be  
spending the next while in intensive care. Now, as for you bitches," he  
looks at the Butsumetsu students, raising his musket to the firing position,  
"...care to answer me a question?"  
  
They stammer, realizing Ataru is no longer playing games. "Wh-what d-  
do y-you w-want...?" Reika gasps.  
  
"You don't need to be a rocket scientist to surmise that the boys in  
this sewer pit were told by Mendou about the fight I had with Lum," Ataru  
cocks the hammer to firing position, finger on the trigger. "Care to tell me  
who told the Rosebuds?"  
  
"Why should you care?!" another snarls.  
  
Ataru smiles, a Dirty Harry-esque motion so alien to him. "My  
finger's on the trigger and I've got scatter-shot in the barrel! And I  
haven't heard my little baby speak all day!"  
  
The girls panic. "It was Shinobu!!" Reika screams. "She told us!!!"  
  
Ataru looks surprised, then lowers his weapon. "Her?!! What made  
her want to come to you?!! She doesn't give a damn about Mendou!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the girls scream.  
  
"It's true," Ataru smiles, then realizes something. "Ah!! I get it  
now! You never knew she dropped Mendou after he got engaged!"  
  
"We never even knew Mendou-san **was** engaged!!" one gasps.  
  
"He is," Ataru slides the hammer back to ready position. "These  
days, Miyaki's got her eyes locked on Lum's old teacher Nassur."  
  
The Butsumetsu students exchange looks, then face Ataru. "It doesn't  
matter!" Reika shakes her head. "If you drop Lum, Lum goes after Mendou-san!"  
  
"If I drop Lum, she goes home!" Ataru counters. "I don't think you  
girls've got the idea. You may've not heard that I'm now planning to leave  
Tomobiki."  
  
"You are?!!" three ask at once.  
  
"That's right," Ataru nods. "And when *I* leave, *Lum* leaves too!"  
he winks. "I'm surprised that you didn't hear that!"  
  
"We didn't!!" Reika shakes her head.  
  
"What did you expect, Ataru-chan?!" Tamiko stares at him. "That  
these idiots would be a bunch of Einsteins?! Get real!"  
  
"I've just come to realize that myself," Ataru sighs, then faces  
Reika's friends. "I don't give a damn about what you want to do with  
yourselves! All I care about is getting out of this place and living my own  
life! Once Lum realizes that, she'll come up to join me! You'll have no  
worries anymore! All you girls really are doing is allowing clods like  
Mendou, Megane and Miyaki to run your lives! I don't allow that, so why  
should you?!"  
  
The girls find themselves slowly nodding. A strange realization has  
dawned. Not once has Ataru asked for dates or tried to steal kisses. He  
stated his case clearly, logically. He seemed not willing to use his weapon  
save if Tamiko was hurt. Was this the same sex-crazed moron everyone loathed?  
"I'll let you think about that," Ataru turns to escort Tamiko home, then looks  
over his shoulder, his eyes cold. "And take this as a warning: I *won't*  
tolerate anyone hurting my friends again, or else..." he drops the musket to  
waist, cocks the hammer, then fires!  
  
An explosion knocks them over!! "THAT happens!!" Ataru ejects the  
old round, loads a new one, then turns to Tamiko. "Let's go."  
  
"Thanks, Ataru-chan!" Tamiko smiles as she follows him.  
  
Watching him go, Subject 494 blinks, smiling. So this was Ataru  
Moroboshi. The beliefs everyone else held about him were totally unjustified.  
He was no sex-crazed animal, no idiot of idiots, no cancer to be eliminated.  
He was a strong, determined young man now extracting himself from an awful  
position. Perfect! Sneaking out of the shadows, she discreetly follows Ataru  
and Tamiko.  
  
Leaving behind a pile of burnt girls. "Did someone...catch the  
number...of that freight train...that hit us...?" Reika groans.  
  
* * *  
  
By the next morning, a sense of foreboding has fallen. No one had  
ever experienced this, not even during the dark days of the Second Tag Race.  
By now, Ataru's intention to leave Tomobiki has flashed like wildfire through  
the female high school population. The Rosebuds withdraw from the search.  
Without any support from Mendou or their female classmates, the men searching  
for Ataru are forced to call a halt. That, tagged with no sign that Lum is  
returning to Tomobiki, adds to the gloom.  
  
However, one ray of sunshine basks a rustic home in the south-east  
end of the district, the residence of Mie Seikou and her family. The lady  
herself now walks out onto the porch, brushing her teeth. She suppresses a  
laugh as parties of downcast male students shuffle past. However, while she  
and Ataru were in the mood for a brawl, she doubted her parents would  
tolerate it. Shrugging, she walks back to the guest room. "Hey,  
sleepy-head, up and at 'em!" she knocks on the door, then slides it open.   
"You up...eh?!"  
  
Ataru is still asleep...but he is not alone: Subject 494 is asleep  
beside him. Blinking, Mie walks in, kneeling beside Ataru. "Hey, get up,  
Ataru-chan!!"  
  
"Huh...whazzat?!" Ataru snorts. "What's wrong, Mie-chan?"  
  
Mie points. Ataru looks, then bolts out of his futon. "***WHO ARE  
YOU?!?!?!***"  
  
Subject 494's eyes flutter, then she sits up. "Oh, it's morning,"  
she hums, her voice a beautiful lilt. She then notes the others, then bows  
low. "Good morning, Moroboshi-sama, Seikou-sama."  
  
Ataru and Mie exchange looks, then face the Noukiite. "Who are you?"  
the former inquires.  
  
The girl smiles. "I have no name. The people who created me  
addressed me as 'Subject Four-ninety-four.' I'm from Noukiios."  
  
"Created you?" Ataru confusedly blinks.  
  
"You're a bioroid?" Mie gasps.  
  
"That's right," Subject 494 nods, then bows respectfully. "Will you  
be my master?"  
  
Hearing that, Ataru does the most natural thing; he faints!  
  
* * *  
  
Shortly after, Ataru puts in a call to his grandmother. As they wait  
in the kitchen, they watch Subject 494 gobble down the meal Mie's mother  
Manori cooked. "My, what a healthy child she is," the woman, a silver-haired  
Mie, muses from across the table. "When was the last time you had something  
to eat, child?"  
  
"I haven't had something to eat for as long as I can remember," the  
Noukiite comments. "I've been in genetic stasis since the Masters found me."  
  
"What Masters?" Mie's father Jufumi quizzically inquires.  
  
"The Masters of Noukiios," the girl explains matter-of-factly. "My  
creators. They're slave-dealers."  
  
Ataru and the Seikous faint! "SLAVE-DEALERS?!?!?!"  
  
"Hey, if you think I'm going to be your master, you're mistaken!"  
Ataru snaps. "I don't own slaves!"  
  
"But slave-children like me are traded to over a dozen worlds," the  
girl informs him.  
  
"This isn't one of them!" Ataru sighs, realizing Subject 494 knows of  
nothing else but to be a slave. "Look," he kneels before her, placing his  
hands on her shoulders. "Until we figure out how you got here and who brought  
you here, let's stay off this, okay?"  
  
"Sure," the girl nods.  
  
"Maybe you should give her a name," Tamiko advises. "It's better  
than calling her by her number or 'hey, you!'"  
  
"Good point," Ataru hums, then smiles. "I know! I'll call you  
'Reiko.' How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds okay by me, Master," the newly-named Reiko beams.  
  
"And don't call me 'Master!'"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Ataru sighs. "I see Ataru-chan's life is about to get even more  
interesting," Mie muses.  
  
The doorbell peals. "I'll get it," Suzume runs to the door, opens  
it...then screams!  
  
"Is Ataru Moroboshi here?"  
  
The Seikous gape disbelievingly as the largest man they've ever seen  
walks in. Able to tower over Captain Invader, he is a gentle fellow in his  
mid- twenties, with weather-worn features, slate black hair, piercing brown  
eyes and a broken phoenix tattoo etched on his left cheek. Dressed in brown  
monk's robes with alien religious icons hanging from a simple cloth string  
serving as a belt, he possesses the demeanour of a pious and serious student  
of theology. Ataru walks over to kneel before the giant, kissing the offered  
ring. "Bless me, Your Grace, for I am an Agent of Creation lost in a sea of  
Entropy," he bows his head.  
  
The monk blesses him, intoning a psalm in a curious alien language,  
then smiles as Ataru stands. "It's good to see you again, Young Master," he  
sighs. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been much better, I admit," Ataru chuckles, then notices the  
Seikous still staring at him. "Ah! I'm sorry. This is Brother Darklight  
Sunfire, a monk of the Abbey of the Holy Gatherer, PRCZ."  
  
"He's an alien priest?!!" Tamiko blinks.  
  
"From the planet Zephyrus," Ataru nods. "He's the leader of a cabal  
of monks who live with my grandmother in Hokkaido." He then introduces the  
members of the Seikou family.  
  
After a round of greetings, Brother Sunfire is directed to Reiko.  
"Ah, so this is the child you wish investigated...eh?!" he blinks on seeing  
her bracelets. "Where did you get those pendants?!"  
  
"I don't know," Reiko shakes her head. "When I woke up on Earth last  
night, I had them with me."  
  
"I see," the monk hums.  
  
"Any idea what this is about?" Mie inquires.  
  
"A rumour, I believe," he stares at the small star tattoos on her  
cheek. "A rumour substantiated by her caste tattoos. She's a Lost Star of  
Noukiios."  
  
"What exactly is that?" Ataru blinks confusedly. "I've never even  
heard of her planet until now."  
  
"Understandable," Brother Sunfire hums. "Lum would not speak of her  
world for the simple reason that Urusians and Noukiites are enemies. They've  
had a quite sordid history, similar to the way the Japanese treated the  
Koreans a half-century ago."  
  
"I get it," Ataru sighs, crossing his arms. "So what's the deal  
about her?"  
  
"Undoubtedly abandoned when she was a baby," the monk muses.  
"Noukiios is suffering from a combination of growing population and bad crops.  
The Federation worlds have tried to offer assistance, but remembering their  
experience with the Urusians, the Noukiites keep them at arm's length. I  
digress. This child, not to mention hundreds of others, are rumoured to be  
under the control of the Masters of Noukiios, which is now dedicated to  
creating a breed of esper warrior which can be marketed to the Federation  
worlds bordering Ipraedies, Vosian or Yehisrite space."  
  
Ataru hums, remembering Project: Superwarrior. "So Reiko-chan's  
like Yukio-chan and the other hybrids Nassur found."  
  
"Exactly. If you wish, I could have the Inquisition launch an  
investigation..."  
  
"No, don't bother," Ataru sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"But I do have a question. How'd she get here?"  
  
"Most likely, an agent of the *Dowe'on* Tribunal...that's the more  
open sect of Ipraedies society...sought to bring young Reiko here so that we  
would take notice of her presence," the monk indicates the pendants the slave  
child bears. "As for what, I cannot say."  
  
"Couldn't you just ask this Tribunal?" Mie crosses her arms.  
  
"We could, but thanks to the *Asan'on*, the *Dowe'on's* rivals,  
communications between Zephyrus and Ipraedos are intermittent."  
  
"Couldn't you get Lum's friend Nassur to probe into this?" Tamiko  
looks at Ataru.  
  
Ataru winces. "The less I have to do with her friends, the better.  
Nassur may be worlds better than Lan, Benten and Oyuki, but he's still a  
source of trouble." He sighs. "Well, she's here, so we might as well  
concentrate on what we're going to do. Any ideas?"  
  
"Adoption," Brother Sunfire shrugs.  
  
Reiko blinks. "Can he do that?!"  
  
"Easily," the monk smiles. "In fact, the Mistress would be delighted  
to become a great-grandmother, even if you are not genetically related to the  
Young Master. If you wish, Ataru, I could make the arrangements."  
  
Ataru stares at Reiko as he contemplates the offer. The Noukiite had  
no idea what being a normal child was like. Nor did Yukio for that matter,  
who was raised from birth to be a soldier for people who slaughtered her  
mother. In his mind's eye, visions flash past of Reiko growing up under his  
guidance, getting married, giving him grandchildren to call his own. "Why  
not?!" he smiles.  
  
Reiko blinks, then finds herself swept into Ataru's embrace. Her own  
powers sense his acceptance of her not just as a servant, but as a part of  
his family. Considering that he had next to no family now, his willingness  
to open his home to her was understandable. While this was something the  
Masters hadn't intended for her, did that really matter now? She was still  
accepted, she still had a home coming to her. "Yeah," she smiles, hugging  
him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, when all students are in class, Ataru takes Reiko out  
of the Seikou house so he could purchase the items he would need to help her  
adjust to life on Earth. "So if we're not going to live with the jerks you  
were born from, where will we be living?" Reiko stares at her would-be father.  
  
"How'd you know I disowned my parents? Are you telepathic?"  
  
"Somewhat. I can read minds but I can't affect them. I'm also  
psychokinetic."  
  
"Wow! You'll be a handful!"  
  
"I shouldn't be," Reiko muses. "After all, the Masters programmed  
the skills I need to control my powers when they genetically modified me to  
make use of them. Brother Sunfire didn't tell you that our DNA is quite  
adaptable to genetic modifications."  
  
"Gods, that sickens me. You should be upset that they treated you  
like some sort of programmable robot, not a person."  
  
"It's the only life I ever known."  
  
He rubs his cheek against hers. "Not anymore."  
  
Reiko giggles. As they enter downtown, Ataru notices people staring  
at him and his companion. Most he realizes are mothers of Tomobiki High  
students. They instantly start to whisper as Ataru and Reiko pass by. "You  
got any idea what they're saying?"  
  
The young girl is confused. "They think that I'm your sex-slave."  
  
Ataru stops, casually picks up a garbage dumpster single-handedly,  
then tosses it with the speed of a fastball! "NEXT TIME, KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO  
YOURSELF!!!!!!"  
  
Gasps of shock echo from passers-by, paling fearfully at the sight of  
Ataru being so abusive. That elicits a new series of comments, which makes  
Ataru all the more angrier. He turns around, picks up a limousine and twirls  
it on one finger, glaring at another group. "Got something to say?" he asks,  
his voice unnervingly calm.  
  
Seeing what he is doing, the mothers pale, then quickly retreat. "I  
didn't think so," Ataru places the limousine down, then turns to Reiko. "The  
sooner we get out of this dump, the better."  
  
"Yeah," Reiko snorts.  
  
The two proceed into a boutique named "Esmerelda's." Inside, the  
middle-aged English owner, Esmerelda Stevens, blinks in surprise on seeing the  
girl walk in beside Ataru. "Good morning," she walks up to them. "May I help  
you?"  
  
"She needs a new wardrobe from top to bottom," Ataru waves to Reiko.  
  
"No problem," Esmerelda notions Reiko with her to the children's  
section, Ataru in their wake.  
  
Over an hour, Ataru and Esmerelda haggle over what would look best on  
the Noukiite. Reiko gets a week's change of underwear, some jumpers,  
coveralls, shirts, skirts, dresses, blouses and a sailor fuku. While the  
clothier is busy, Ataru draws up a list of things he'd have to buy at a  
department store: futons, blankets, toiletries and other essentials. "I  
better call Reigi to get the apartment set up so we can use it instead of  
sleeping at Mie-chan's place," he muses, jots that down, then tenses as an  
unwanted presence comes into his range. "What do you want, Jariten?!"  
  
"How'd ya know I was here?!" the young Oni, who was trying to sneak  
up so he can douse Ataru with flame, jerks back when he finds himself again  
facing the business end of Ataru's *qu'f-piaqu'r.*  
  
"I can hear you fifteen metres away," Ataru cocks the hammer. "You  
move like a drunken baboon, you know that?!"  
  
"So what does that make you?!" Ten-chan snarls. "After what you did  
to Lum-chan, if you think I'm gonna be nice, think again!!"  
  
"Since when does my argument with her concern you?!" Ataru muses,  
chuckling. "Besides, when I move out, I'll make damn sure you won't be able  
to move up with us! My life has no room for you anymore! Get used to it!!"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that!"  
  
"Bet on what?"  
  
"You leaving Tomobiki," Ten-chan faces him. "Lum-chan doesn't want  
to go! She's probably telling her dad! I heard he's going to come down here  
and give you what's coming to you!! Whatcha gonna do?!"  
  
"Is that a fact?" Ataru hums as he pulls out his cellular telephone  
and dials. "Hello, Grandma?" he grins when the other end answers. "It's me!  
Listen, I need a favour. Lum's fat dork of an old man's on his way here.   
He's probably going to try to convince me to reconsider leaving Tomobiki.   
Now, I don't want to waste all that good ammunition turning the pig into  
Swiss cheese, so could you ask our mutual friends to send a delegation down  
here to make the jerk mind his own business?" He pauses to hear the  
response, then nods. "Oh, six *battlecruisers* sounds just right!"  
  
Ten-chan jerks. "Six battlecruisers?!!"  
  
Ataru looks at the young Oni, then sighs. "Oh, Grandma, would you  
mind if you jam ALL electronic transmissions from Earth for the next while?  
I've got a bratty kid and a stupid airhead who like to blab too much." He  
hears the response, then nods. "Ah, thanks, Grandma! You'r the greatest!  
Bye!!" He hangs up. "What was that you were saying about Lum's dad trying to  
give me what he thinks should come to me?" he smiles at Ten-chan.  
  
The Oni shudders, unused to Ataru turning everything upside down so  
easily. Reiko sees him, then reaches out telekinetically to send Ten-chan on  
an impromptu flying lesson into the path of an oncoming car! Ten-chan  
helplessly flies into orbit! "Did someone get...the number of...that  
torpedo...that hit me...?!" he moans...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Gee, you look SO good this morning," Mie barbs. "Guess you don't  
have much in the way of friends after last night, eh?"  
  
Shinobu growls as Mie laughs all the way to her seat. Walking up to  
her friend, Ryuunosuke looks curious. "What's that all about?"  
  
"I told the Rosebuds that Ataru-kun and Lum broke up," Shinobu sighs.  
"They were ready to help, but Ataru-kun did something to make them back  
off!"  
  
"I heard he told them he was planning to leave Tomobiki," Momoe  
muses. "I guess that seemed attractive to them. After all, if he leaves, Lum  
goes too."  
  
Gasps escape the boys. "Don't remind me!!!" Shinobu snaps.  
  
Everyone quizzically stares at her. "Shinobu-san, if you don't mind  
our asking, what's with you?" Mendou hums. "People have long known you and  
Lum- san feel at odds whenever you are together, but recently, you've gone  
out of your way to be friendly."  
  
Shinobu flushes with embarrassment. "Well, I'm just being friends  
with her, silly!" she girlishly giggles.  
  
"Yuck!!" Mie winces. "Why don't you admit the truth for once,  
Miyaki?! You're using Lum and Ataru-chan to get at Nassur!"  
  
Shinobu jerks. Disbelief responds from everyone else as they stare  
at Ataru's ex-girlfriend. "You got a crush on Nassur-san?!" Mendou blinks,  
disappointment in his voice.  
  
"You mean it's true?!!" Momoe gapes.  
  
"The lady does have taste," Kumiko hums.  
  
"Yeah, but in what?" Mie muses.  
  
"I...I...!" Shinobu laughs, finding herself the centre of attention  
from a chattering crowd of girls pestering her about Nassur. "Oh, stop it,  
please!!" she waves them down. "It's nothing much!"  
  
"It's got to be something," Mie cuts in. "After all, your interest  
in Nassur made you do something which Ataru-chan did not like one bit! Why do  
you think he moved to cut the Rosebuds at the pass when he got the chance?!"  
  
Shinobu jerks. "In fact, I think the real reason you're upset at him  
is because when he and Lum leave this dump, you'll loose ALL chances at  
winning Nassur...right?" Mie then barbs.  
  
Shinobu trembles as Mie heads back. "And since Ataru-chan doesn't  
want the jerks here using him for their own pathetic dreams, then I think he's  
going to *increase* his efforts to get Lum away from this town as fast as he  
can!"  
  
Snarling, Shinobu grabs the teacher's desk, then throws it. "We'll  
see about that!!!"  
  
Mie ducks the furniture, allowing it to smash Lan down! Incensed,  
the Seishin teen whips out her bazooka. "You bitch!!!"  
  
Explosions rock room 337!! The door slides open and Mitsu Hanawa  
steps in, quizzically staring at the brawl, then smiles. "My, what an  
energetic group we have today!"  
  
* * *  
  
After emergency repairs were made, everyone relaxes to have lunch.  
Frustration haunts on the faces of many boys. Confusion is rampant among the  
girls. Shinobu and Lan icily stare the other down. Some of the girls sit  
around Mie. "You know, now that I think about it, Lum's presence was the  
cause of a lot of the problems we've faced," Momoe muses. "I mean, Ataru  
instigated everything that did happen, but Lum made it worse with the way she  
carried on around him...!" She pales on seeing an icy glare coming her way  
from Mie. "Wh- why are you looking at me like that for?!" she fearfully  
squeaks.  
  
Mie rolls her eyes, then returns to her lunch. "Brother, you dorks  
really make me sick, you know that?!"  
  
"What's your problem?!" Ryuunosuke demands.  
  
"My problem is that all of you can't get it into your thick skulls  
that Ataru-chan isn't the only cause of the shit plaguing this place!" Mie  
holds up a finger. "I mean, look at the time Ataru and Lum got kidnapped by  
Elle. You blamed him for it when it was that twit queen who sent her lap-dog  
Seven Bake Rose down to get them! Don't you think Elle deserves the blame for  
that?!"  
  
"Well...!" Momoe hums.  
  
"What about the Second Tag Race?" Mie hums. "That was Lan's fault  
because she exposed Yaminokuni mushrooms to Earth's environment, *then* it  
got exacerbated by Lum, who took a whole planet hostage to force Ataru-chan  
to say 'I love you' when it's been as clear as crystal all this time that he  
*doesn't* love her!!"  
  
"But...?!" Kumiko tries to interject.  
  
"But nothing!" Mie snaps. "If you don't like Ataru-chan, that's your  
choice. But give the guy a break, huh?! He just finally came to realize how  
fragile his life with Lum is, so he's moving to take control of it! And if  
you keep trying to impose yourselves on him, he's going to bite back hard!!   
You should've seen what he did to the Four Tweedledees last night!"  
  
The girls blink, looking around. "Hey, I didn't even notice they  
were gone!" Natsuko muses.  
  
"What did Ataru do to the four nerds, anyway?!" Ryuunosuke wonders.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," Mie chuckles, returning  
to her lunch.  
  
The other girls shudder, then quickly decide to drop the subject.  
The door slides open and a badly bruised Ten-chan floats in. "Ten-chan!!"  
Shinobu gasps, bolting to her feet as the young Oni drifts into her arms.  
"What happened to you?!!"  
  
"I dunno," he moans, trying to shake himself to his senses. "I found  
Ataru in some ladies boutique, then before I knew it, I got tossed in front of  
a car!"  
  
"Ataru was in a ladies boutique?" Momoe stands. "Which one?"  
  
Ten-chan blinks as he tries to remember the name. "E-su-mu-re..."  
  
"Esmerelda's," Kumiko concludes. "It's the big shop in the Ginza!  
Real nice place!"  
  
"What would he be doing there?" Shinobu blinks. She'd felt lost  
before when it came to him. Now she was totally at sea.  
  
"Probably getting clothes for Reiko-chan," Mie hums.  
  
Everyone turns to her. "Who's Reiko?!" Ryuunosuke demands.  
  
"His daughter," Mie smiles.  
  
Silence falls like a guillotine as the characters for DAUGHTER  
appear. "H-he...h-has...a...d-daughter...?" Shinobu stammers.  
  
A banzai cheer from the boys. "MOROBOSHI HAS A BABY FROM ANOTHER  
WOMAN!!!! LUM'S FREE OF HIM FOREVER!!!!!!"  
  
Mie snorts as she returns to her lunch. The girls gather around  
her. "Since when did Ataru get a daughter?" Kumiko demands. "Has he always  
had a secret lover on the side?!"  
  
"No, stupid!" Mie groans, stunned that someone'd suggest something  
THAT moronic. "Besides, Reiko-chan isn't his daughter yet!!"  
  
Confused looks respond. "I don't get it!" Ryuunosuke shrugs.  
  
"Not surprising," Mie mutters.  
  
"I do!!" Ten-chan holds up his hand. "He's gonna adopt her, right?!!"  
  
"Bingo," Mie smiles. *At least there's one intelligent person in  
this town!*  
  
Silence falls as everyone considers that. "Ataru-kun's going to  
adopt a child?!" Shinobu blinks. "Where did she come from?!"  
  
"A planet named Noukiios," Mie explains.  
  
"She's an alien?!!" the girls exclaim.  
  
Lan and Ten-chan jerk. "A Noukiite?!!"  
  
"That's right," Mie smiles. "I hear Urusians and Noukiites don't get  
along. My, I wonder what that'll do when Lum tries to come back to worm her  
way into Ataru-chan's good graces, hmm...?"  
  
Lan and Ten-chan look at each other. Three centuries ago, the old  
Urusian Empire conquered Noukiios, subjugating its population to horrible  
social and living conditions years worse than anything the Japanese ever did  
to their neighbours across the Korea Strait. Noukiios liberated itself a  
century later when the Union Revolution toppled the Imperium, but since that  
time, relations between the two worlds have been at best frosty. If a  
Noukiite child was about to become a part of Ataru's family, then another  
obstacle just presented itself to Lum's hopes of marrying her Darling.  
  
Before anyone could make further comment, the rumble of starship  
engines quakes the school walls. Everyone runs to the window, looking up to  
see the battlewagon "Kashin" floating over the district. "Lum's dad's here!!"  
Momoe gasps.  
  
"Looks like he didn't take Lum's break up with Ataru too well,"  
Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
Sure enough, Invader's voice thunders over the ship's loudspeakers.  
"***MR. GROOM!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD?!?!?! SHOW  
YOURSELF IF YOU'VE GOT THE COURAGE!!!!!!***"  
  
"Yep," Lan hums. "He's upset."  
  
In Tomobiki town park, Ataru and Reiko sigh. Standing, he picks up a  
megaphone, then screams, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU FAT JERK?!?!?!"  
  
An indignant stammer. "***YOU DISRESPECTFUL SLIME!!!! HOW DARE YOU  
TALK BACK TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!?!***"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN LUM AND I IS **NONE** OF YOUR BUSINESS, PIG  
BOY!!!!" Ataru thunders. "WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO WHATEVER SEWER PIT YOU  
CRAWLED OUT OF?!?! YOU'RE DRAGGING FLIES WITH YOU!!!!!!"  
  
At Tomobiki High, everyone fearfully trembles. "He's crazy!!!"  
Shinobu gasps. "He's not backing down!!"  
  
"He's got friends," Ten-chan muses.  
  
"***YOU BASTARD!!!!***" Invader screams. "***IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE  
FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR DAUGHTER, I'LL...!!!!***"  
  
"YOU'LL WHAT?!?!?!" Ataru sneers, then turns to face a patch of clear  
sky. "WOULD YOU MIND JOINING US, GENTLEMEN?!?!?!"  
  
As everyone in the district watches, space all around the Urusian  
ship melts into six larger, more intimidating vessels, trapping the "Kashin"  
from all sides!! The newcomers, each over a kilometre long, shaped loosely  
like a stork with a long bow and large wings aft, are painted a beige-pink  
and bear Zephyrus' broken phoenix insignia. Their nearly uncountable weapons  
ports are open, guns aimed at the hapless "Kashin." Smiling, Ataru turns to  
scream at the Urusian ship. "YOU WERE SAYING, JERK?!?!?!"  
  
On the bridge, the crew fearfully hide behind Invader, himself  
intimidated by the Zephyrites' surprise appearance. "Wh-where d-did th-they  
c- come f-from...?!" the captain fearfully stammers.  
  
The front viewscreen dissolves into the image of a raven-haired  
Zephyrite woman dressed in a dark blue robe trimmed in red with icons marking  
force admiral's rank. "Invader!!!" she fixes the Urusian with an icy stare.  
"Withdraw at once or face the righteous wrath of a Holy Crusade!!!"  
  
Invader sweats. A Holy Crusade is total warfare at its worst, a  
divine ordination from Zephyrus' leadership to destroy whatever target is  
mandated for extermination. Whole planets are rendered lifeless when Crusades  
are called. Any race which deal with the Zephyrites do so with trepidation,  
knowing that one serious fault could spell genocide. "B-by wh-what r-right d-  
does the H-holy R-republic seek t-to interfere in our a-affairs...?!"  
  
The woman crosses her arms. "Since the grandmother of the one you  
call 'Mr. Groom,' the Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, is a Righteous Gentile of the  
Protestant Reformist Church!"  
  
Invader's jaw hits the deck! "We've tolerated your overt interest in  
Earth because it serves our interest to keep the Ipraedies and the Seifukusu  
at bay," the admiral continues. "But the Lady Nagaiwakai's dislike of you  
and your bratty daughter was solidified by her inexcusable actions during  
that fiasco you call the Second Tag Race!! Be warned: from this point on,  
**we** will be watching you!!!" she points threateningly at him. "Is it  
understood?!"  
  
"P-perfectly...!" the Urusian stammers.  
  
"Good!! Now, go home!!!"  
  
Everyone watches as the "Kashin" lifts away from Tomobiki, two of the  
battlecruisers trailing it to ensure that Invader doesn't get any other  
foolish ideas. The other battlecruisers quickly depart, heading back to  
their base on the planet of Jiyuu. "I...I don't believe it!" Mendou  
stammers. "Moroboshi was actually able to force Lum-san's father to back  
down?!"  
  
"This is not good," Ryuunosuke warns.  
  
"How is it Ataru's grandma got the Zephyrites to come here in the  
first place?!" Ten-chan stares quizzically at Lan.  
  
The Seishin teen shakes her head...  
  
* * *  
  
Invader returns to his family home. Waiting in the living room along  
with his wife are Nassur, Benten and Oyuki. Seeing the look on his face, the  
Vosian hunter stands. "What happened?!"  
  
"Mr. Groom's grandmother, that's what!" Invader moans as he slumps  
into his chair.  
  
"What did that old bat do?!" Benten asks.  
  
"She nearly started a war between us the Zephyrites!" Invader moans.  
"Did any of you know she's a Righteous Gentile?!"  
  
"Moroboshi's old lady's a Righteous Gentile?!!" Benten exclaims. "No  
shit!!!"  
  
"Could you imagine what she could have done to us had she wanted to?"  
Oyuki wonders.  
  
Benten gulps. 'Righteous Gentile' is the title bestowed on one not  
affiliated with Zephyrus' main churches who acts in a manner which brings  
spiritual or temporal enhancement to the faithful. An honourary church  
leader, it came with quite a potent privilege. A Righteous Gentile had the  
right to call on the Zephyrite government to unleash its power on anyone, for  
any logical reason. But until now, no one suspected non-Zephyrites could be  
bestowed that power. "If she is a Righteous Gentile, that explains a lot  
about her," Nassur scratches his beard in thoughtful contemplation. "Looks  
like Lum really *has* bitten off more than she can chew!"  
  
"Damn straight," his partner shudders. "Shit, and this added onto  
Moroboshi getting sour with everyone!"  
  
"Expected given Ataru's exposure to the Box," the Vosian hums.  
  
Everyone jerks. "The Box?!!" Invader gasps. "Are you saying Mr.  
Groom was tortured on Icarus?!!"  
  
"That's right," Nassur nods. "I was the one who found him, remember."  
  
"B-but...he seemed normal when we got them off Icarus," Oyuki objects.  
  
"Oyuki, *you* above all people should know what the Box can do to  
someone."  
  
The Tritonian princess blinks, then nods. "Yes," she looks down,  
sympathy in her eyes.  
  
Everyone blinks on hearing a door open. They turn to see a wet-  
cheeked Lum staring at Nassur. "Darling...was tortured...?" she gasps, her  
voice hollow, hoarse from her weeping.  
  
"Afraid so," Nassur nods.  
  
Lum blinks, shaking her head. "I never knew. Darling never told me  
a thing...!"  
  
"Understandable," he sighs. "Ataru's probably trying to understand  
what happened to him, himself. I'm afraid you didn't help matters by your  
insistence that he remain in Tomobiki."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"No buts, Lum!" Nassur sternly shakes his head. "We all know what  
Koosei went through when he was tortured. It completely changed his outlook  
on everything. It's done the same thing to Ataru. Like it or not, nothing's  
going to ever be the same with him."  
  
The Oni tries to object, but no sound utters from her as she realizes  
Nassur has struck on an important point. He then moves to punctuate it. "And  
you better understand this too, Lum. With the way you balked at his idea of  
moving out of Tomobiki, he probably now believes you *don't* care for him. If  
you want to get back into his good graces, you've got a lot of work ahead of  
you."  
  
Hearing that, Lum wails as she leans into Nassur's chest...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, back on Earth, Lan gets off her space-telephone after  
talking with Oyuki. Taking a deep breath, she turns to face her classmates.  
"Well?" Mendou inquires.  
  
"Lum-chan's coming back," Lan states.  
  
A cheer from the boys. The girls look unsure. "So what's Lum going  
to do?" Shinobu stares at the Seishin teen.  
  
"Who knows, now with the way Darling is," Lan shrugs. "Oyuki-chan  
just told me that Darling was tortured in the Box when you guys were on  
Icarus."  
  
Shinobu blinks, remembering what had happened while they were the  
Ipraedies' prisoners. "That's right! Ataru-kun was dragged away by that  
creepy clown into some place...all because he was seen to be Lum's fiance!"  
realization dawns on her.  
  
"That's what Oyuki-chan told me," Lan sighs. "Her boyfriend went  
through the Box when he was the Ipraedies' prisoner. It's said to be able to  
make one's darkest nightmares come real, make one experience one's deepest  
fears. It's also said the effects are permanent."  
  
"Which means?" Ryuunosuke gulps.  
  
"That whatever's happening to Darling's not going to stop...until he  
gets what he wants," Lan suppresses a fearful gulp.  
  
Silence falls as people dwell upon the uncountable times they went  
after Ataru for his many faults: his girl-chasing, his near-total ignorance  
of Lum, the trouble he instigated or was involved in by proxy because of Lum.  
The punches, slaps, burnings, beatings, the numerous tortures in the school  
clock tower, the many trips into space, the kidnappings. They had assumed  
that Ataru hadn't minded it, had accepted it with a certain measure of grace.  
However, there had to be some sort of anger and frustration Ataru felt  
towards everyone because of that, not to mention everyone's blatant  
assumption that he loved Lum. Everyone assumed he had just let all that  
happened to him pass by. Lan's revelation had put a whole new twist, a nasty  
twist, into their lives. There was no room to assume anything about Ataru  
now.  
  
"We're in for a rough time," Ryuunosuke hums as the scene behind  
everyone transforms into a painting of a fragile boat caught in a typhoon. A  
sign marked WE'RE NOW ENTERING A STORMY SEA! hangs from the boat's side.  
  
"What should we do?!" Natsuko inquires.  
  
"Well, whatever you do, you better remember this," Lan cuts in.  
"Darling's grandmother is a Righteous Gentile."  
  
Ten-chan jerks. "You're kidding?!!"  
  
"What exactly is that?" Shinobu inquires.  
  
Lan and Ten-chan quickly explain about the Zephyrites and the power a  
Righteous Gentile has. Hearing this causes everyone, even the boys, to pale  
fearfully. "Y-you m-mean...that woman could...order ALL our deaths...destroy  
Uru even...?!" Mendou gapes at her.  
  
"Yep," the Seishin teen nods.  
  
"I think we'd better think about packing our bags and going home,"  
Ten-chan muses.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea," Lan nods.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, the gloom hanging over Tomobiki is worse than ever.  
Students lethargically shuffle to school as they look to the skies for any  
sign of Lum. At the tower containing Toranoseishin Fiances' Tokyo offices,  
sunshine brightly basks the workers inside. In the private cafeteria at a  
window table, Ataru stares at the movement of humanity he no longer felt a  
part of. "Look at them," he muses. "Lum vanishes for three days and they  
think the sky's fallen on their heads."  
  
"Must be interesting to look at these people in such a new light,"  
Ashin muses.  
  
Ataru considers the point. "You're right about that, Ashin-kun.  
Strange, isn't it? Until a week ago, I never gave a damn about how other  
people looked up to Lum, how they seemed invigorated because she lived here.   
I was too busy living my life to care," his lips twist, "...not to mention  
ignoring all the dangers around me."  
  
"It's hard, isn't it?"  
  
"Damn right it is," Ataru sighs. "It's as if...blindfolds I didn't  
know I was wearing were ripped off my eyes. I just can't believe that I was  
that same person a week ago. I look at my photo albums, my yearbooks...and I  
ask myself 'Was that really me?'"  
  
"You're growing up, Ataru-kun," Ashin smiles. "It's never an easy  
process. Wasn't easy for me or Dad when Mom died, or anyone else. Think of  
it as a wall. Some people see the wall in time, then hurdle over it into  
adulthood. Others...too many others, I should note...run into it at full  
speed, then spend a year wondering what happened, then waste time in getting  
over it. That's what happened to you, but with a difference. When you hit  
the wall, you were resilient enough to bound over it. To you, it's literally  
a new world. Look at you. Back when Hazel was visiting, you loathed the  
concept of adopting a child. Now here you are doing just that."  
  
"True," Ataru sighs.  
  
A waiter comes up, lightly bowing. "Forgive me, Young Master, Budou-  
sama, but there is a visitor here to see you."  
  
He moves right to allow Lum to come into view. Ataru and Ashin blink  
on seeing the hollow-cheeked Oni. "Lum," Ataru hums.  
  
Lum sniffs, a new bout of tears in her eyes. "D-darling..."  
  
"I think I'd better go," Ashin leaves.  
  
Ataru and Lum stare at each other, a mass of uncertainties on his  
face and shame on hers. He tries to give her a smile. "You okay?" he quietly  
inquires.  
  
Hearing that, Lum wails as she flies into his arms. "I'm sorry!!!"  
  
Ataru stares at her for a moment, then he gently embraces her...  
  
* * *  
  
"*Tcha!* This is your room?!"  
  
They are in a spacious apartment below the cafeteria. Decorated in  
traditional style, it comes complete with portable walls, a small fountain, a  
rock garden and spacious quarters. "Well, it normally serves as a guest room  
when we're entertaining visitors," Ataru waves her in. "Here, c'mon in."  
  
Lum nods as they proceed into a large space fitted with a beautiful  
Western-style bed, several shelves and a study area. Once they are alone, she  
runs once more into his embrace. "Oh, Darling, forgive me!!"  
  
"Hey!! What's all this?!"  
  
She looks down, trying not to stare him in the eye. "I...I never  
suspected you were hurt when we were on Icarus," she sniffs. "You...you  
seemed alright when we came back to Earth...it never dawned on me..." She  
then looks at him. "Darling, why didn't you tell me what they did to you?!"  
  
"Would you have cared?" he looks at her.  
  
"Of course I would!!"  
  
"Then why don't I believe that?"  
  
Lum stops, staring wide-eyed at Ataru. He sighs, turning to sit by  
his study table. "Darling, don't you trust me anymore?"  
  
He blinks, then sighs. "No."  
  
The Oni feels another frustrated scream about to burst. "It's not  
because I don't like you, Lum," he looks at her, his own eyes moistening.   
"But don't you understand what happened to me? I was put inside that damn  
thing all because I was seen as your husband! How the hell am I supposed to  
live with myself if people are willing to do *that* to me?!"  
  
"Darling, I never wanted that to happen to you!!" Lum cries.  
  
"I know you didn't," Ataru nods. "But, you've gotta understand that  
my being thrown into that thing has made me realize I have to seriously call  
into question everything I'm involved with, judge everyone who surrounds me!  
And like it or not, I don't like what **is** surrounding me. *That's* why  
I've got to leave Tomobiki."  
  
"Darling, you just can't drop everything like that! Where do I fit  
into this?!"  
  
"You'll always be a part of it, Lum!" he cries. "Don't you see I'm  
doing this for *both* of us?! You were so hot on the idea of our living by  
ourselves not more than three days ago! Why do you have cold feet now?!"  
  
"Darling, I didn't expect you'd decide to leave Tomobiki!" Lum sobs.  
"I understand that you may not want to have much to do with everyone, but  
they're still my friends!!"  
  
"I can understand that, I think," Ataru sighs, then looks away. "But  
you have to understand that I no longer want anything to do with them...and I  
resent anything you do to try to force me back together with them. I said it  
sometime ago; if what's between us is going to survive, we'll have to learn to  
agree to disagree on some things. If you can't accept that, then I'm afraid  
that we're not going to survive as a couple."  
  
Silence falls. Lum tries to muster a counter-argument, but no words  
escape her lips. Seeing the iron determination in his eyes, she realizes any  
attempt to make him change his mind is going to fail. The revelation that he  
no longer trusted her had hit hard. How could everything had come apart so  
fast after it seemed to be going so good?  
  
Ataru stands. "I'm going to be meeting with some real estate agents  
downstairs. I've got a line on some property in Miyagi. I'll come up later  
to see how you're doing, okay?"  
  
"O-o-okay," she weakly replies.  
  
Ataru steps out. Lum sits on the bed. Tears freely flow down her  
cheeks as she considers what he said. That he'd suffered thanks to the Box  
was all too apparent. That he was determined to get his life under  
control...under *his* control...was also very apparent. But did his gaining  
control over his life meant she had no sense of control, no influence, over  
it? Why was this happening? It was as if the Ataru she knew and doted over  
had died on Icarus, replaced by this stranger which bore his face and voice,  
but little else!  
  
Before she could contemplate anything, a voice calls out, "So, you're  
Lum."  
  
Lum spins around, stunned to see Reiko standing not three feet away.  
"Wh-who are you?!" the Oni stammers, rising to her feet.  
  
"I'm Reiko," the Noukiite warily eyes her, three centuries of  
mistrust forcing a wall between them. "So, you're the stupid Oni who thinks  
she's gonna marry Daddy, huh? I wouldn't bet on that!"  
  
Lum's jaw drops. "'D-d-d-daddy?!' Y-you...m-mean...D-DARLING?!?!"  
  
"Du-uh!" Reiko's eyes roll contemptfully. "Is there someone else who  
lives in this apartment other than me?!"  
  
Silence falls as they stare at each other. "B-but...how could  
Darling adopt you?!" Lum wonders. "He's not married!"  
  
"Under Zephyrite law, he can," Reiko shrugs. "A delegation's gonna  
come down from Great-grandma's farm to do my christening and adoption  
ceremonies at noon today."  
  
Lum winces as another revelation about Nagaiwakai Moroboshi returns  
to her. "I see."  
  
Reiko mirthlessly giggles. "Boy, you look like you just ate some  
poison...not that I'd really care if you did!" a sneer enters her voice.   
"You can't take the fact that Daddy's now got full control of his life and  
that you can't dominate him like you've done in the past! Personally, seeing  
you kicked back to Uru in humiliation'd be the perfect justice after all the  
hell you've put him through! And if you think I'm going to let you worm your  
way back to making Daddy's life hell again, you've got another thing  
coming!!"  
  
With that, she walks out of the bedroom. Lum remains in place as she  
takes in what Reiko told her. Under normal circumstances, she would be  
utterly ecstatic over Ataru wanting to adopt a child. But with the changes  
now happening inside Ataru added to the age-old antagonism between her people  
and Reiko's, there was no reason for her to be joyous about this development.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit, it looks like you four went through the meat-grinder!!!"  
Ryuunosuke gasps on seeing the guards walk into their class.  
  
Megane has a broken arm and a patch over one eye, Paama is on  
crutches thanks to a shattered leg, Chibi has a neck brace and Kakugari is in  
a chest cast. "If you confronted what we faced, you'd be the same way,"  
Megane grits his teeth painfully as he lowers himself into a chair.  
  
Everyone blinks fearfully at the level of injuries they sustained.  
"What did that to you?!" Shinobu gasps. "It couldn't've been Ataru-kun! He  
would've just used that howitzer of his on you!!"  
  
"I don't know," Megane groans. "That thing hit us so fast and so  
hard, we didn't get the chance to get a clear look at it!"  
  
Suddenly, fingers start to jab into his bruised arm. Megane howls as  
Mie continues her own torture. "So...gonna think twice before you try to hurt  
my brother again?"  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" Megane wails. "Cut it out, Seikou!!  
Ouch!!!"  
  
"You didn't answer me!" Mie sing-songs.  
  
Everyone suppresses a tremble. "Boy, Mie's more spiteful than Lan at  
her worst!" Momoe comments.  
  
"Who says *I'm* spiteful?!!" Lan growls.  
  
The other girls thoughtfully whistle in response. The door opens and  
Lum flies in. "Hi, everyone," she calls out.  
  
Seeing her, the guards literally burst out of their bandages to crowd  
around their favourite classmate. "LUM-SAN!!!!" Megane cries joyfully. "It's  
so good to see you back!!!"  
  
Lum floats past them without responding. The guards wince as if  
their injuries just came back to haunt them. "Boy, those four can sure  
recover quickly, can't they?!" Mie muses.  
  
"Frightening," Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
Lum sits in her chair, instantly drawing the others to her like a  
lodestone. "Have you seen Ataru-kun?" Shinobu inquires.  
  
"Un," Lum nods.  
  
"Where is that bastard?!" Megane snarls.  
  
"He's staying with his uncle's people...temporarily, that is," the  
Oni reports. "He's got real estate agents out there looking for a place where  
he can build his house."  
  
Mendou blinks. "His uncle's people!! Why, Toranoseishin Finances  
have their Tokyo offices right here in Tomobiki!!!" Cackling, he reaches into  
his pocket to pull out his cell phone. "Good!!! Once he tries to emerge from  
there, we'll have him!!!"  
  
"That'll be impossible if all your troops are on leave because Yumoa-  
san is conducting his inspection," Mie cuts in.  
  
Mendou stops, face turning a sickly purple. "Curse that bastard!" he  
moans, dropping to his knees in helpless frustration.  
  
"Poor Mendou-san," Kumiko swoons.  
  
Everyone turns to Lum. "Did you see this Noukiite girl he's going to  
adopt?" Lan asks.  
  
"I did," Lum nods.  
  
"You don't seem pleased about that," Shinobu muses. "I personally  
think that adopting a child might do Ataru-kun some good. It might get him to  
calm down a bit."  
  
"That's a good point," Momoe nods.  
  
"True," Mie cuts in. "And it'll give him another excuse to move out  
of this place."  
  
"What makes you say that?!!" Kakugari demands, spinning on her.  
  
"Oh, get real!!" Mie snorts. "If you think he's going to raise a  
sweet girl like Reiko-chan around YOU dorks, think again!!!"  
  
The guards angrily growl. "It may give him a chance to calm down,  
but I'm afraid that I won't be able to enjoy it much, Shinobu," Lum sighs,  
ignoring the exchange between Mie and the guards.  
  
"Why?!" Shinobu blinks curiously.  
  
"Shinobu, you don't understand the bad blood that exists between my  
people and Reiko-chan's," Lum sighs. "Three centuries ago, my people, when  
we were in our aggressive expansionist stage, conquered Noukiios. We ended  
up doing things on that planet which makes your treatment of the Koreans from  
1910 to 1945 look tame. Reiko-chan looks at me...all Noukiites look at  
Urusians...like we were cold-blooded murderers, rapists, looters! It'll be a  
long time before they'll ever consider forgiving us!!"  
  
"Whoo-boy," Ryuunosuke whistles. "Looks like your life with Ataru  
just became worlds more complicated."  
  
"I know," Lum sniffs. "And what's worse, Darling...Darling no longer  
trusts me," she moans, then cries into her hands.  
  
Mendou attempts yet again to convince her to abandon Ataru. The  
guards leap on Mendou. Everyone else ignores the fight as they exchange  
looks. "If Ataru no longer trusts Lum, it's over between them," Momoe  
concludes. "And that tacked onto what his grandmother thinks about Lum, not  
to mention his daughter..."  
  
"No matter what, this ain't over yet, not by a long shot," Ryuunosuke  
concludes.  
  
Suddenly, Tomobiki trembles as a behemoth of a starship appears.  
Shaped like the Cross of Lorraine, it is emblazoned with the Zephyrite  
national insignia augmented with various religious icons. "What's that?!!"  
Shinobu gapes as everyone gathers at the window.  
  
"The 'Crusader,'" Lum gulps. "Flagship of the Protestant Reformist  
Church...the church Grandma's affiliated with."  
  
Everyone trembles as they absorb that information, then blink when  
someone coughs. "Excuse me," a voice calls out.  
  
They spin to face the door, where Brother Darklight Sunfire is now  
standing, having slipped in. "Who are you?!!" Lum gapes.  
  
"I'm Brother Darklight Sunfire PRCZ," he walks up, inclining his  
head. "I'm the leader of the cabal of monks now living with Mistress  
Nagaiwakai in Hokkaido. I was sent here to ask you and Miss Seikou to  
accompany me aboard the 'Crusader' for young Reiko's baptism and adoption  
ceremony."  
  
Lum blinks, then looks down. "I don't think Reiko-chan wants me to  
be there..."  
  
"The Young Master insisted on it."  
  
Lum's gloomy demeanour clears up. "If Darling insists, sure!!"  
  
Brother Sunfire ushers Lum and Mie out. "Hey!!!" Megane demands.  
"What about us?!!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, heretic," the monk solemnly stares at the other  
students. "You'll get yours soon enough."  
  
The door slides closed behind him...just as a flock of missiles slam  
into room 337! After the smoke clears, a badly burned Ryuunosuke crawls out  
from a heap of shattered desks. "Boy, he's not going to let it go, is he?!"  
the tomboy moans as she stares at the Zephyrite dreadnought over their  
heads...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"This is Reiko?!" Shinobu blinks.  
  
After the baptism and adoption, Lum barely managed to persuade Ataru  
to bring Reiko to the school to show the Noukiite to their classmates. Right  
now, Reiko is staring confusedly at the people with whom her father's life had  
been dominated by for the past two years. "You mean *these* are the brainless  
jerks you went to school with?!" she stares horrorstruck at Ataru.  
  
That comment causes everyone to faint! "Unfortunately," Ataru rolls  
his eyes. "Now, remember what I told you!"  
  
"I remember, Daddy!!" she nods readily.  
  
"What did you tell her?!" Mie asks knowingly.  
  
"Don't trust anything anyone from Tomobiki says," Reiko announces,  
then beams, "...except Mie-oba-chan, of course!"  
  
"She remembered that!" Mie beams.  
  
Everyone else glares at Ataru, including Lum. "Darling, how could  
you make your own daughter believe something awful like that?!"  
  
"It's the truth," he shrugs. "I don't trust them, so why should my  
daughter?!"  
  
Everyone shudders. "And we thought Mie was spiteful?!" Ryuunosuke  
growls. "Ataru makes her and Lan look like rank amateurs!!"  
  
"Who says *I'm* spiteful?!" Lan demands.  
  
The other students ignore her. Lum sighs forlornly. Trying to get  
Ataru to stop treating everyone like dirt was going to be difficult enough  
without Reiko following his lead. "I'm going to call my grandma and ask her  
if she knows some nice schools I can send Reiko-chan to," he then adds.  
"Preferably private all-girls schools, of course. She'll need the best  
influence she can get to better adjust to life here on Earth."  
  
"There's Butsumetsu Girl's Elementary in town," Lum hums...then finds  
herself receiving a withering stare. "N-n-never mind!"  
  
Mendou and the guards surround Ataru. "Moroboshi, how dare you  
disapprove of Lum-san's suggestion?!" the scion of Japan's richest family  
draws his katana...  
  
...but before they could close Ataru, the five are telekinetically  
lifted into the air by Reiko, whose blue eyes now glow. "Round and round you  
go," she chants, making a circle motion with her hands, "...where you idiots  
stop, nobody cares!"  
  
"That's 'nobody knows,' Reiko-chan," Mie corrects her.  
  
Everyone watches in disbelief as the five are spun around faster and  
faster, as if caught in a giant centrifuge. After a minute of this, Reiko  
directs them through the window (it is not open) to crash below on most  
unforgiving ground! "There!!" the young girl wipes her hands. "That should  
take care of those creeps!"  
  
"N-neat tr-trick!" Ryuunosuke stammers.  
  
"Darling, I didn't know Reiko-chan's a telekinetic," Lum stares at  
Ataru.  
  
"She's telepathic, too," Ataru smiles. "It's nice to have someone  
around who can tell me the truth about how people feel about me."  
  
The other students back away...  
  
* * *  
  
After classes, Ataru and Lum proceed to Toranoseishin Finances, Reiko  
between them. The Oni looks uncomfortable. "Don't you want to go home?" she  
gently prods.  
  
"What home?" he looks curiously at her.  
  
"With your parents, of course!"  
  
Ataru sighs. "Lum, hasn't that got through your head yet?! I don't  
live with those twits anymore!"  
  
"What twits?!!" a snarling voice demands.  
  
Ataru spins around, snap-drawing the *qu'f-piaqu'r* to point at his  
mother's heart. She jolts back in shock, then icily stares at her son. "What  
do you want?!" Ataru snarls.  
  
Kinshou trembles. "Point that thing somewhere else!" she snarls.  
"I've got some words with you, young man!"  
  
"Daddy, who's this old windbag?" Reiko stares at her father.  
  
"She *used* to be my mother," he sneers.  
  
"I *am* your mother!" Kinshou counters.  
  
Ataru cocks his hammer, fingering the trigger. "Keep bothering me  
about that and you won't be **alive!!**"  
  
Lum sighs. "Darling, Mrs. Moroboshi, will you please stop?!"  
  
Kinshou stares confusedly at her. "L-lum-chan, you used to call m-me  
'M-mother!'"  
  
"As I recall, Lum's mother lives on Uru," Ataru barbs.  
  
Kinshou icily glares at her son. "Boy, Daddy, you were smart to  
disown the old creep!" Reiko shakes her head disapprovingly.  
  
Ataru's mother stops, then stares confusedly at the Noukiite. "Who  
are you?!"  
  
"That's Darling's daughter, Reiko," Lum supplies, smiling.  
  
Kinshou blinks, then cries, "I'VE GOT A GRANDDAUGHTER?!?!?!"  
  
"Hard to have a granddaughter when you don't have a **son!!**" Ataru  
cuts in, then takes Reiko's hand. "C'mon. Let's leave the old windbag to  
*grow old and die alone!*"  
  
"No problem!" Reiko snorts.  
  
As they walk away, Kinshou emits a blood-curling scream. "WHO'LL  
TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN I'M OLD AND GREY?!?!?!"  
  
Lum sighs, then flies off after Ataru and Reiko. "Darling, that was  
horrible!" she states on rejoining them.  
  
"After all the times she wished I was never born, did you expect  
anything less?!" Ataru asks.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, as Ataru and Lum enjoy a peaceful dinner in the  
cafeteria, the telephone rings. Reiko walks over to pick it up. "Hello,  
Moroboshi residence."  
  
"Ah, Reiko-chan," Mendou chimes over the line. "Is Lum-san there?"  
  
The Noukiite reaches out psionically to learn what the scion of  
Japan's richest family has in mind. "She's having dinner right now."  
  
"Ah! Could you tell her that I'm having a party by the Tarouzakura  
later this evening? She's invited, of course."  
  
Reiko notes something else Mendou would wish. "Sorry, but I asked  
for a twelve-slice pizza with the works, not a pepperoni special," she sighs.  
"I'll just have to order someplace else. 'Bye!"  
  
She hangs up before he could reply, then walks to the elevator. "I  
always try to make life a little more surreal...especially for jerks like  
that!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum didn't even show up?!" Ryuunosuke gasps.  
  
"No!!" Mendou snarls after revealing the previous night's events.  
"Moroboshi daughter's babbled something about pizzas, then hung up on me! She  
probably didn't tell Lum-san I was having a party!"  
  
"She did!!" a voice snarls from behind, the smell of ozone filling  
the air.  
  
The boys spin around to see a displeased Lum behind them, lightning  
dancing over her. "L-l-lum-san...!" Mendou stammers.  
  
"Yes, Reiko-chan told me," Lum points at him. "She also told me you  
made no mention whatsoever about Darling or her being invited! So since you  
didn't invite them, I didn't want to come. So there!" she punctuates her  
brush off with a blast of lightning.  
  
Mendou drops as Ataru walks in, having overheard Lum's words. "You  
should know better than to try to deceive someone who can sense what's really  
going through your head," he muses, then laughing, heads to his seat.  
  
"Curse that bastard...!" Mendou hisses.  
  
"Ataru's not pulling his punches anymore, isn't he?" Momoe muses.  
  
"He knows no one can stop him from leaving, much less persuading Lum  
to leave with him," Kumiko notes. "Boy, it was bad enough when we had to  
deal with a sex-crazed lunatic! Now we have to deal with a vindictive,  
spiteful sex- crazed lunatic! It's bad enough since we have Lan with us!"  
  
"Who says I'M vindictive and spiteful?!!" Lan demands.  
  
Again, her words fall on deaf ears. "I'd hardly call him sex-crazed  
these days," Natsuko objects. "He hasn't been nice to a girl outside Mie  
since he came back from Icarus."  
  
"That's true," Kumiko nods agreeingly.  
  
"'Morning, Ataru-chan!" Mie saunters in. "How was your first night  
being a father?!"  
  
"It was much better than I expected," Ataru yawns. "It'll get much  
better when I build a house that I can call my own."  
  
"Any ideas about where you'll be living?"  
  
"I've whittled it down to a couple of places," Ataru glances over his  
shoulder. "But I won't say them in public in case I give Supersnob there any  
stupid ideas."  
  
"Moroboshi, how dare you...?!!"  
  
Mendou rams into Mie's fist! "Good point," she heads to her seat.  
  
Mendou sinks to the floor. "You wanna know something," Megane muses  
from nearby. "Maybe Mie's not so bad after all."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Paama asks.  
  
"The way she doesn't give Mendou a break every time he bugs Ataru."  
  
"That's true," Paama then winces. "I just wish she'd do the same  
thing to us!"  
  
The other guards moan...as the door flies open, a crying Reiko  
running in. "Daddy!! Daddy!!!"  
  
"Reiko-chan, what's wrong?!" Ataru leaps to his daughter's side.  
  
Reiko points outside. "Get that stupid Oni kid away from me! He  
keeps bugging me!!"  
  
"Ten-chan?!" Lum flies up. "Why is Ten-chan bothering you?!"  
  
"He wants to play with me!"  
  
Everyone else falls over! "What's wrong with that?!" Lum looks  
confused. "Ten-chan doesn't have many kids his age to play with outside of  
Kentaro!"  
  
"And he's bad enough as is," Ataru adds.  
  
The Noukiite looks indignant. "I don't play with Onis! Period!!"  
  
Ataru sighs, then stares at Lum. "Lum, from now on, Jariten is to  
stay away from Reiko-chan!"  
  
"But...why?!!" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"Because she doesn't like him!!" he snaps. "If Jariten can't learn  
to mind his own business, I'm going to give Grandma a call and get his visa  
revoked!! MY daughter's happiness is far more important than anything YOUR  
cousin would want! If he can't understand it, then I want to have nothing to  
do with him anymore, nor will I have him impose himself on my daughter!!  
Understand?!"  
  
She blinks, then nods. "Of course."  
  
"Thank you," Ataru sighs, then turns to Reiko. "C'mon, Reiko-chan.  
You can stay here for the next while."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy!" Reiko looks relieved.  
  
Lum watches as he takes his daughter to his seat. While she would  
have hoped Reiko would be more forgiving if meeting someone her age, Ataru  
had every right to demand Ten-chan stay clear of the young Noukiite. She  
then looks down as Ataru's words to her about his calling into question  
everything around him come back. It was obvious that his priorities were  
altering as fast as his attitudes. Being friendly with her cousin, not to  
mention his classmates, was now at the bottom of Ataru's list of things to  
do. Suddenly, having a child around seemed far more complicated than when  
she first heard of his plans to adopt the former Lost Star.  
  
* * *  
  
At lunchtime, Ataru obtains the Principal's permission to allow Reiko  
to stay until he can secure daycare facilities for her until their final  
departure from Tomobiki. Lum walks to the cafeteria, her usual entourage at  
her sides. "Lum-san, you seem upset about something," Mendou hums. "Is it  
Moroboshi's sudden decision to adopt that child?"  
  
"It is," Lum sighs. "I used to think having a child'd be simply  
wonderful. It meant that Darling and I had finally solidified our  
relationship. But...with who and what Reiko-chan is, all that's going to  
arise from this are a bunch of headaches. She doesn't trust me, she doesn't  
like any of you...it's like she's trying to put a wall between Darling and  
I!"  
  
"I hope you don't mind my saying this, Lum-san, but I think that's  
probably the reason Ataru adopted her," Megane comments.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Lum stares at him.  
  
He stops. "Think of it as a wall he's placing between you and him.  
Ever since he came back from Icarus, he's been moving to isolate himself from  
everyone. Understandable after what he went through. At the same time, he's  
trying to isolate himself from you. Look at his decision to leave Tomobiki.  
You don't want to go, so when he leaves, he'll be as far away from you as  
possible. Adopting that girl does the same thing. He doesn't trust us, so he  
wouldn't think of raising his child around us. She's just another excuse he's  
using to get out of Tomobiki."  
  
The Oni stops, blinking. "I never thought of it in those terms," she  
hums.  
  
"In fact, if you'll permit me, I think he's been doing that to you  
since you met," Megane continues. "Why do you think he chased girls so much?  
He was trying to keep you at a distance! Why do you think he balked every  
time you raised the subject of marriage? Keeping you away! He's doing the  
same thing right now, but he's taking a different approach, one you're not  
used to or can't counter easily! If that doesn't prove that he doesn't love  
you, I sincerely don't know what will!!"  
  
"If I may add, Lum-san," Mendou cuts in, "...you may be forced to  
demand that he choose between his daughter and you...and I fear he will  
happily choose her. Reiko has no reason to like you, much less care for you.  
What's worse, I believe she'll influence his attitudes against you. In the  
end run, you will lose, Lum-san."  
  
Lum blinks, wondering if they might be right. The five boys head  
into the cafeteria as she considers their words, then she proceeds in after  
them. She stops on seeing Reiko glaring at her. "What's with that look?"  
  
"I overheard everything," the Noukiite hums.  
  
"Oh," she hums, sitting down beside her.  
  
Reiko snorts. "And you even believe every word they say!"  
  
"That's not true...!!" Lum cries.  
  
"Oh, sure! You've been listening to those dorks for so long, you  
accept everything they tell you as the truth! Why don't you open your eyes  
for once?! Why do you think Daddy doesn't trust you?!! You never gave him a  
break whatsoever for two years...and you STILL expect him to fawn over you  
like he was your slave?!"  
  
"How would you know about that?!"  
  
"I was born a slave, remember?!" Reiko points to her cheek tattoos.  
  
Lum jolts. "So here you are trying to worm your way back into  
Daddy's life after he tried to give you the heave-ho, believing that once  
you're back in control, things'll go back to the way they were! Got news for  
you, Lum: they won't, not if I can help it and not if Daddy can help it! And  
if you think you can force Daddy to choose you over me, think again!! If you  
try, I hope Great-Grandma **does** sic the Inquisition on you! You'll deserve  
it!!"  
  
With that, she storms away. Lum watches her go, then sadly looks  
down. "But I want to be happy, too..."  
  
* * *  
  
"You okay?" Ataru quietly muses.  
  
He and Lum are in the former's bed in his apartment. Lum chose to  
spend the night with him in hopes of trying to recapture the magic they  
discovered before their awful fight. The Oni blinks, then stares at him.  
"I...Darling," she sighs. "I think you may've jumped a little too soon when  
it came to Reiko-chan."  
  
Ataru sits up, staring quizzically at her. "So, what should have I  
done when she appeared on my doorstep?! Just say 'Sorry, I can't adopt you,'  
then send her back to wherever she came?! What type of person do you think I  
am, anyway?!"  
  
"I'm not saying never adopt her," Lum shakes her head. "I'm just  
saying that maybe we should've waited until we were both ready to take on the  
task of raising a child."  
  
"What would she've done while we were waiting?!" he asks. "Where  
would she have lived?! Some pathetic orphanage somewhere?! Forget it, Lum!  
That poor girl has never enjoyed a single day as a normal child! I never had  
much in the way of a normal childhood, but at least I care enough to ensure  
she gets a chance to enjoy hers!"  
  
"I understand that, Darling. I really do. But I don't think she's  
ready to accept me. And I don't think," she pauses, then sighs, realizing  
that this had to come out, "...I can't accept her."  
  
Silence falls as he considers her point. "Okay, I can try to  
understand that," he nods. "But I couldn't let the chance escape when it  
presented itself to me, Lum. Fate chose to bring Reiko-chan into my life at  
that time. I couldn't ignore that."  
  
"No, I guess you couldn't," she sighs. "But...I'm sorry, Darling,  
but I feel as if you adopted Reiko-chan to place between us, to keep me away  
from you!!"  
  
Lum claps her mouth as she realizes she may have said too much.  
Ataru blinks as he interprets what she said, then shakes her head. "I don't  
think so."  
  
"Oh, Darling, that was callous of me! I'm sorry!"  
  
"N-no, it's okay," he shakes his head. "Lum. I'm just starting out  
as a father. This is a heck of an experience for me, too. But...I don't  
think having Reiko-chan in my life's gonna affect what happens between us."  
  
The Oni blinks. "I know you two find it hard to like each other,  
trust each other," he continues. "But I believe once you get to know each  
other, respect each other, then you'll like each other, learn to love each  
other. You just can't leap into this blind, you know. Maybe you think I  
jumped in when I adopted Reiko-chan, but I don't believe that. As far as I'm  
concerned, I did the only thing I could've done."  
  
Lum blinks, then smiles. "Maybe you're right," she kisses him. "I'm  
going to look in on Reiko-chan, then I'll be right back."  
  
"Bring protection," he whispers.  
  
She blushes as she flies out of the room to look in on Reiko's room.  
Inside, the Noukiite is blissfully asleep. Sensing all her doubts wash away  
on beholding that quaint scene, Lum walks in to slip the covers over her  
shoulder. Leaning down to kiss her cheek, she moves to leave when Reiko  
calls out, "Who do you believe now?"  
  
The Oni stops, then looks at Reiko. The Noukiite is awake, but  
staring away from Lum. Kneeling again, Lum gently places a hand on Reiko's  
shoulder. "I don't know what to believe now."  
  
Reiko blinks, then reaches over to gently touch her would-be mother's  
hand. "If you don't know what to believe, how do you expect Daddy to learn to  
love you?"  
  
Lum looks down. "I don't know..."  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Ataru and Lum proceed to school. The Oni has that  
noticeable afterglow after their night of passion. "Strange, isn't it?" she  
hums musically as she slips her arm around his. "I can't believe the  
problems which've come since we got back from Icarus, but after making love  
to you, it's like I've no care in the world."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he pats her hand. "Strange as  
this sounds, I feel the same. Yet...I can't make myself want to hide from the  
problems we're facing."  
  
"Darling...do you think that you're seeing problems that really  
aren't there?"  
  
He stares at her. "What does that mean?"  
  
She considers her words. "I can't ignore what happened on Icarus,  
much that I'd wish it never happened. But maybe you're blowing things out of  
proportion. You're seeing enemies that really aren't there, or making enemies  
that were once your friends."  
  
"You're thinking about Cherry's idiot prediction before all this  
started, right?"  
  
Cherry's words come back to haunt them: "This power will make you  
become friends with those you despise and enemies of those who are your  
friends." "Well, you have to admit that's what you've been doing," Lum muses.  
  
Ataru sighs. "Lum, first of all, I find it hard to consider anything  
Cherry said without remembering that he will only give good advice when he's  
mooched food off me! Secondly, he said I'd make friends from those I despise  
and enemies of those who are my friends. That's nothing but a lie! All that  
has happened is that I've come to realize who are my friends and who are the  
ones I have to keep at arm's length."  
  
"And you believe that everyone from school are those you have to  
shove away?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Darling, they've always been there...!"  
  
"No, no, you're wrong," he shakes his head. "Lum, the only reason  
they come out is because *you* ask them to come out and they'll do anything  
to make you happy. They're deceiving you into believing they like me so that  
they can stay in your good graces. Look at what happened when Mendou asked  
you to come to the party and never thought to invite Reiko-chan or me? If  
that doesn't prove my point, I don't know what will. And I think the sooner  
you come to realize that, the better we'll all be."  
  
Lum sighs. "Hey!!!" Ten-chan's voice calls out from nearby.  
  
"What is it, Ten-chan?!" Lum inquires as the young Oni drives up.  
"You look upset!"  
  
"Na, not upset!" Ten-chan parks his vehicle, then floats up to Lum's  
eye level. "You should've seen what Reiko-chan did!"  
  
"Ten-chan, I told you to stop pestering her!" Lum warns.  
  
"I wasn't, I wasn't!!" Ten-chan waves his hands. "But she was having  
breakfast over at a ramen kiosk when Rei shows up!"  
  
"Rei?!!" Ataru looks horrified, imagining what the brainless Oni  
pilot could have possibly done to his child. He leaps up to grab Ten-chan by  
his jumper. "What did that bastard do to my poor daughter?!! What?!!  
WHAT?!?! ***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"Hey, hey, don't worry!!" the young Oni is intimidated by his fanatic  
sneer. "She's okay! It's Rei that got hurt!!"  
  
Ataru relaxes. "How?!" Lum inquires.  
  
"Well, he shows up to get something to eat like he always does," Ten-  
chan explains. "Then, when the ramen shop owner couldn't make enough, Rei  
chomps down everyone's meals. He makes a grab for Reiko-chan's ramen and she  
sends him flying!!"  
  
Ataru and Lum gape. "I never suspected Reiko-chan'd be powerful  
enough to manipulate someone the size of Rei," the latter hums.  
  
"She is!!" Ten-chan nods. "Well, he gets mad and comes charging  
back! Reiko-chan's meal got wrecked, so she began to beat him with everything  
she can get her hands on, including a few parked cars, a couple of telephone  
poles, even a truck!!"  
  
Ataru and Lum whistle, imagining what Rei endured confronting Reiko.  
Before they could make comment, they hear the strained voice of the Noukiite  
in question. "Hey, who owns this pig?!!"  
  
A badly burned, scarred and bruised hulk which might be Rei in his  
tiger-bull form crashes to the ground in front of Ataru and Lum. Reiko,  
exhausted from telekinetically carrying the transformed Oni, drops to her  
knees. "Reiko-chan, are you okay?!!" Ataru cries as he and Lum leap to the  
girl's side.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Reiko takes in a couple of deep breaths to regain  
oxygen, then stands, pointing at Rei. "Who is that?!"  
  
"Lan's boyfriend, Rei," Ataru sighs. "You sure you're okay,  
sweetie?!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Reiko snarls, glaring at the unconscious Oni. "But the  
next time he tries to steal **my** breakfast, he's hamburger!!"  
  
"Won't be much of a loss," Lum muses.  
  
"No, it won't!" Ataru draws his musket, loads case shot into it, aims  
and fires!  
  
Rei is sent on an impromptu flying lesson...which ends up in room 337  
at Tomobiki High School! Everyone is quietly relaxing, waiting for homeroom  
class to begin when a half-ton of tiger-bull smashes through a window to bury  
Mendou!! "It's Rei!!!" Shinobu yelps.  
  
"Rei-sama!!!" Lan screams, then passes out on seeing the severity of  
his injuries.  
  
"Holy shit, what happened to him?!!" Kakugari stammers on seeing the  
burns and bruises. "It looks like he went ten rounds with Muhammad Ali...as a  
*punching bag!!*"  
  
Mie walks up to take a closer look. "Hmm...let's see here. This  
looks like a telephone pole strike...this is another telephone pole...a  
couple of cars...even a truck...plus exploding gasoline!" she indicates the  
individual blows.  
  
"What did he do?!" Momoe shudders. "Run berserk in the middle of  
rush hour?!"  
  
"No," Mie shakes her head. "Ran into Reiko-chan. She's the only one  
who has the power necessary to give him this type of pounding." She blinks  
on seeing another wound. "Ah! Looks like Ataru-chan used the big jerk for  
target practice, too!!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone feels volumes of intense heat arise from behind  
them. Spinning around, they see Lan now burning with unholy rage.  
"**She...DARES...hurt...MY Rei-sama?!?!**" the Seishin teen snarls.  
  
Lan then tenses on hearing sparks behind her, plus the sound of a  
breech bolt locked shut. "You have a problem, airhead?!!" two incensed voices  
snarl from behind her.  
  
Lan turns around...to get a double whammy of Lum's lightning and a  
scatter-shot round from Ataru's musket!! "That should keep any stupid  
thoughts out of her head," Mie picks up the insensate Rei, then walking over  
the flattened Mendou, dumps him out the hole he made in the wall.  
  
"Seikou-san, you walked all over Mendou-san!!!" some girls scream.  
  
"I did?!" Mie stares at Mendou, then shrugs. "Didn't even notice the  
snob there!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, in a private cafe in the Ginza, four figures  
dressed in trench coats walk in. As if they were in a detective movie from  
the nineteen-thirties, they have fedora hats and their collars are pulled up  
to hide their faces. However, no matter how they disguise themselves, they  
cannot hide the fact that one has glasses, another is short, a third is  
stocky and the fourth is tall and slim. Once inside, they sneak their way to  
a corner booth.  
  
A minute later, another figure dressed in a trench coat and fedora  
walks in. It is quite obvious she is a woman, with white jackboots over bare  
legs and wavy red hair flowing from under her hat. She even took the  
precaution of obtaining glasses to try to disguise her facial features. She  
quickly makes her way to the same booth where the four men are now seated.  
  
A minute after that, Mendou walks in, dressed in his usual silver  
school uniform, katana in hand. He proceeds quickly to the table occupied by  
the five people in trench coats. "You idiot!" Megane hisses. "Why aren't you  
in disguise?!"  
  
"There is no need to disguise myself since I am the one who selected  
this place for our meeting," the scion of Japan's richest family muses. "We  
are over the Mendou Clan Special Emergency Shelter and the employees here are  
paid by the Conglomerate."  
  
"Then, why did you insist that *we* wear disguises?!" Lan snarls.  
  
"Because, it is rumoured, Moroboshi's uncle and grandmother have a  
legion's worth of spies here," Mendou reports. "They normally are tasked to  
spy on Moroboshi's parents...not to mention each other, or so I hear."  
  
"Darling's family spies on *itself?!!*" Lan gasps.  
  
"Ataru's family's more screwed up than I thought!!" Megane moans.  
  
"It is," Mendou sighs. "However, that is beside the point. I've  
called you here because we are now facing an impending crisis which requires  
our immediate attention."  
  
"Ataru's behaviour," Megane nods.  
  
"Agreed," Mendou sighs. "His plot is now clearly obvious. He has  
every intention of removing Lum-san from Tomobiki, thus placing her totally  
under his power in a location where we can't protect her as we've done. The  
chance is there that once she's out of Tomobiki, Moroboshi can join forces  
with his grandmother to work unspeakable evils on Lum-san, perhaps either see  
to her death or permanent removal from Earth. We must move to stop that  
immediately."  
  
"Only way to do that is to keep Ataru in Tomobiki," Chibi notes.  
  
"Exactly," Mendou nods. "Here, we can move against him and can  
hinder whatever fiendish plots he may conceive towards Lum-san or any of us.  
We've all understood that. However, we now have a new obstacle in our path:  
Moroboshi's brat daughter."  
  
Lan snarls icily on hearing mention of Reiko. "We will have to get  
rid of her, too," Megane nods.  
  
"Agreed," Mendou mirthlessly smiles. "As long as she is around,  
Moroboshi will have added impetus to leave Tomobiki, not to mention give Lum-  
san added impetus to leave with him. We must remove Reiko at once...and that,  
my dear, is where you come in."  
  
"Me?!" Lan points to herself.  
  
"You don't want what just happened to Rei to happen again, don't  
you?" Megane muses.  
  
"Of course not!!" she snarls.  
  
"Then, you'll be the perfect sort of help," Mendou notes. "Do you  
know of any organization on Noukiios which deals with people like Reiko? I  
noticed she bears what I suspect are caste tattoos on her cheeks."  
  
Lan hums. "I saw those. They indicate that she's Naihu, a slave  
girl. Given her powers, I think she's a Lost Star of Noukiios."  
  
"Then if she's a slave, shouldn't she have a master back on  
Noukiios?" Megane muses.  
  
"She would," Lan dryly chuckles. "In fact, I know *exactly* who to  
call to get someone down here to retrieve the poor girl and take her back  
home...where she belongs!"  
  
"Then do so," Mendou sighs. "While this act may initially hurt Lum-  
san, in the end run it will considerably benefit her, restore her to her  
proper place in domination over Moroboshi's life."  
  
The others nod, then rise one at a time to depart. Unbeknownst to  
them, a listening device and miniaturized tape recorder has been placed under  
the seats. Watching them go, the cashier nonchalantly walks over to the table  
and, acting as if she is cleaning it, retrieves the tape. Later that evening,  
she will hand it to a courier who will in turn transport it to Toranoseishin  
Finances for interpretation by Reigi Yumoa's staff...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at lunchtime, Ataru relaxes by himself under a cherry  
tree. After some wrangling on Lum's part, he reluctantly agreed to allow  
Ten- chan the chance to play with Reiko. Whether or not the Noukiite would  
play with the Oni remained to be seen of course, but Lum had argued that  
since Ten- chan is her cousin and that he has seldom played with anyone his  
own age since coming to Earth, not to mention giving Reiko some additional  
exposure to "normal" Urusians (eliciting this comment from Ataru: "Is there  
such a thing as a NORMAL Urusian?!"), they should get as many chances to be  
together as possible. Reiko, unfortunately, preferred to be anywhere else  
but with an Oni, which could only leave Ataru guessing as to what transpired  
between them while he and Lum are in classes. Now, he is looking through  
several brochures on all- girl's schools located in the districts he is now  
scouting to be the site of his home.  
  
Suddenly, a voice calls, "Ataru!! Ataru!! Where are you?!"  
  
Ataru sees Ten-chan fly down on his scooter. "What?!!" he looks  
anxious, bolting to his feet. "Where's Reiko-chan?!!"  
  
"She's been kidnapped!!!" Ten-chan cries.  
  
An H-bomb blast!!!! "***KIDNAPPED?!?!?!***" he screams loud enough  
to shatter all the windows. He grabs Ten-chan by the jumper and shakes him.  
"Who took her?!! Who?!! WHO?!?! ***WHO?!?!?!***"  
  
"Some guys from Noukiios, I think!!" Ten-chan stammers after his eyes  
finish gyrating. "There was a woman and a guy who said they were Reiko-chan's  
parents! There's no way Reiko-chan's parents'd want anything ta do with her  
because she's a slave child!"  
  
Ataru blinks. "Then, that could only mean those people were from the  
organization which gave Reiko-chan her powers...the Masters of Noukiios."  
  
"The Masters of Noukiios?!!" Ten-chan gasps. "Oh, no!!! What do we  
do?!!"  
  
Ataru pulls out his cellular and dials. "Hello, Grandma?!!" he calls  
into it, "It's me!!! Reiko-chan's been kidnapped!! Can you get someone to  
come help me rescue her...eh?!" he stops, blinking for a moment. "You hired a  
bodyguard for me?!" He nods as the other end responds. "She's there now?!!  
She'll help?!! Great!! Send her down!!!"  
  
Just as he puts the cell phone away, a teleport beam is heard behind  
them. "Ataru Moroboshi?"  
  
Ataru and Ten-chan turn to gaze on the most beautiful alien woman  
either have ever seen. "Who are you?!" the former demands.  
  
"I know you!!" the latter points. "You're Nassur-chan's friend...!!!"  
  
"Dakejinzou Shogai," she walks up, hand out. "I'm pleased to meet  
you, Ataru. Your grandmother gave me quite a decent character reference, one  
much better than the rumours and innuendo others frequently produce."  
  
"Th-thanks!" he blushes, shaking her hand. Dressed in a Fukunokami  
battle bikini with black chains to identify her clan, Dakejinzou is obviously  
no Fukunokami by birth, as witnessed by her cat-slitted blue eyes, her very  
pronounced elfin ears framing shoulder-length red hair, hair tufts at the  
elbows and a spinal ridge of hair leading to a bushy, prehensile tail. "I've  
never met a tailed Fukunokami before."  
  
"I've no memory of how I came into being. But that's beside the  
point. Your daughter's been kidnapped by the worst bunch of child-slavers  
known. Shall we go retrieve her?!"  
  
"I need ammunition for this," he notions to his photon musket.  
  
"I carry some aboard my ship," she nods.  
  
"Great!!" he turns to Ten-chan. "You tell Lum what's happened!"  
  
"Right!" Ten-chan salutes.  
  
Dakejinzou touches one of her earrings. "Ship, two to beam up! Set  
course for Noukiios as soon as we're aboard."  
  
"*Energizing,*" her ship's computer responds.  
  
Ten-chan watches them go. "Be careful, Ataru," he gulps, then  
remembers what Ataru wanted him to do. "Gotta find Lum-chan!"  
  
"Master Jariten!" a voice calls out.  
  
A black blur races past Ten-chan, leaving a small tape recorder in  
his hands. "Huh?!" the Oni blinks. "What's this?!"  
  
"Pass that to Miss Lum!" the voice instructs, then the blur  
disappears.  
  
Ten-chan blinks, then shrugs. "Boy, Ataru's family's even weirder  
than I thought!"  
  
Shrugging, he flies off to find Lum...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"***REIKO-CHAN WAS KIDNAPPED?!?!?!***"  
  
Ten-chan nods. Horror crosses Lum's face as she takes in the other  
details. "She was taken by the Masters of Noukiios...?! *Tcha!* If someone  
doesn't go rescue her, who knows what could happen!"  
  
"Especially to us!!" Ryuunosuke trembles. "If Ataru doesn't get her  
back, he just might turn around and take it out on us!!!"  
  
The other students fearfully shudder, imagining what sort of  
enormities Ataru could unleash on them. "Where is Ataru-kun, anyway?!"  
Shinobu looks around.  
  
"Oh, he's already gone after them with Dakejinzou Shogai!" Ten-chan  
beams.  
  
Hearing that name, Lan turns a sickly green. The Terrans blink.  
"Dakejinzou?!" Lum blinks. "What was she doing on Earth?!"  
  
"Ataru's grandma just hired her as his bodyguard," Ten-chan reports.  
  
Lan drops to her knees, eyes wide. Lum shudders. "Grandma hired  
Shogai-san to be Darling's bodyguard?!" she gulps. "Wh-why w-would s-she do  
that...?!"  
  
"Probably to make sure you behave yourself," Ten-chan meekly proposes.  
  
"Ten-chan, that's not funny!!"  
  
The Terrans crowd around Lum. "You make it sound as if this Shogai  
person is someone to be...respected," Momoe comments.  
  
"She is!" Lum gulps. "If you think Nassur-chan's good, she's..."  
  
"Yes?" everyone urges her.  
  
Lum dramatically pauses, then sighs. "Ten times better."  
  
The other students gasp. As Lum, Ten-chan and Lan know well,  
Dakejinzou has worked as a bounty hunter for five decades, first out of her  
adopted homeworld, then as an independent after years of tutelage under the  
legendary Yehisrite executioner Varanko, who also tutored Nassur and Cinba.  
Possessing a reputation which overshadowed Nassur's, the alien hunter was  
respected for coolness under fire, a steel determination to see a case  
through, a healthy dose of cold-bloodedness when it came to dealing with the  
scum of society, not to mention a healing factor which put Nassur's and  
Ataru's to shame. It was considered local legend that Dakejinzou once took a  
magazine full of rifle shells, then calmly walked away from it moments later.  
  
"Well, if she is going to be Darling's bodyguard, that should keep  
anyone thinking of doing anything awful to him to think again," Lum muses,  
smiling. "Reiko-chan's as good as rescued."  
  
"Maybe you should call Nassur-kun and ask him to go help," Shinobu  
proposes.  
  
Mendou and the guards tremble. "That's a good idea!" Lum nods.  
  
"I'll call him," Ten-chan hops on his scooter and jets off.  
  
Hearing this, Lan jerks. Mie glances at her. "My, Lan, you don't  
look well," she hums. "Had something bad to eat?"  
  
"S-somewhat," the Seishin teen stammers.  
  
Mie glares at her, then glances suspiciously at Mendou and the  
guards, who now have worried looks on their faces. "Right," she drawls.  
  
* * *  
  
Noukiios is a blue-green-brown hued planet with a climate matching  
Earth's temperate zones in spring, summer and fall. With little axis tilt,  
there is no real change of seasons. That, plus the presence of a half-dozen  
Jupiter-sized gas giant planets in the outer part of its home system, makes it  
more than contusive to intelligent life. With a rustic culture millennia old  
moulded in the same manner as India's and Korea's, Noukiios has weathered many  
social upheavals, the latest being the Urusian occupation of three centuries  
before. Believers in predestination and reincarnation, Noukiites accept the  
current social plights plaguing their world as just another of life's many  
tests to cleanse their soul and prepare them for the eternal rewards of the  
afterlife.  
  
Such is not the case for Reiko, who lies unconscious in a holding  
cell inside a very large castle which once served as the keep for the Urusian  
governor-general. It is now the home base for the Masters of Noukiios. While  
their profession may cause outlanders to wince with disgust, most Noukiites,  
including many in government, accept the Masters' presence as yet another test  
for the children regularly passing through their gates. The Masters' trade  
brought much needed hard currency to Noukiios from a dozen worlds who were not  
so scrupulous when it came to how they obtained cheap labour.  
  
At that moment, the door flings open and a beautiful Noukiite woman  
with different caste tattoos walks in, shaking the young girl awake. "Get  
up!!!"  
  
"Huh?!" Reiko groggily demands as she opens her eyes, staring  
confusedly at her. "Who are you?" she growls. "Where am I?!"  
  
The woman slaps the Lost Star across the face. "Show respect to your  
betters, slave!! You're back where you belong!"  
  
Reiko glares at her. "How'd I get back here?! And why did you try  
to get me back?! Do you know who my daddy's grandmother is?!!"  
  
"We wouldn't care!" the woman snarls, her fist rising threateningly  
to strike. "It was sheer luck someone on Earth called us to tell us you were  
there! Do you have any idea how much you're worth?!"  
  
"That's enough," a voice calls out.  
  
The woman looks back as a handsome man walks in, dressed in a  
spotless white uniform reminiscent of a Yakuza obayun. "Welcome back, Four-  
ninety-four," he dryly smiles, sitting beside Reiko. "You had us worried  
there for a while. Hope your stay on Earth wasn't too rough. I hear those  
Terrans can be pretty harsh when it strikes them."  
  
"It's okay," Reiko sighs, realizing that any sign of resistance would  
invite more blows against her. "So, what happens to me?"  
  
"After you're checked out, we'll put you into stasis to continue your  
development," the man reports. "After all, you're worth six figures right  
now, but it can become seven or eight after a few years."  
  
"What about the man who adopted me?" Reiko inquires. "He's got  
friends."  
  
"If he comes, he dies," the man stands. "Remember that."  
  
Reiko remains silent as the two step out of the cell, closing the  
door behind them. Once she is alone, she brings her hands together in prayer.  
*Daddy, please come soon!* she mentally intones...  
  
* * *  
  
Within several hours, the "Renegade" has been diverted to Earth. In  
addition, Oyuki comes from Triton to join Lum. Once Nassur and Benten are  
appraised of the situation, a strategy meeting is held in room 337. "With  
Dake- chan tagging along for the ride, then this should be a piece of cake,"  
Nassur muses. "Lord knows, I've been hoping for a chance to shut those  
monsters down, but the Noukiite government has stymied every attempt to block  
their slave trade."  
  
"Well, now they're about to run into the Zephyrites," Lum notes.  
"Not even the Masters are crazy enough to challenge them."  
  
"Perhaps," the Vosian muses. "Dake-chan should be able to pull off a  
rescue even without our help."  
  
"Still, I want to go there to make sure that Darling's alright," the  
Oni notes.  
  
"Fair enough," Nassur notions to the "Renegade." "Let's go!"  
  
"Wait, Lum-san!" Mendou cuts in. "Is there really a need for you to  
risk yourself? If Nassur-san states Shogai-san can rescue Reiko, why is there  
any need for you to go?!"  
  
The guards nod. "Because Darling's about to get into a firefight and  
with his mood-shifts, who knows what could happen!!" Lum snaps. "You've never  
made comment about my going out to rescue Darling before!"  
  
"Maybe because they don't *want* you to go rescue Ataru-chan!" Mie  
barbs.  
  
The five suddenly pale. Noting this, Nassur hums, then looks at  
Lum. "Well, if you want, bring some of your friends with you. This might be  
educational."  
  
"I'll go!!" Shinobu volunteers.  
  
"You would," Benten icily snarls.  
  
They launch into a staring contest. "I'll come!" Oyuki beams. "To  
actually watch Shogai-sama in action is a rare treat indeed."  
  
"I'm in," Mie calls out. "I can use the flying practice!"  
  
"You can pilot a starship?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Heh, piloting 'Renegade's' a piece of cake," Mie smiles. "Sure  
beats some of the other stuff I've been exposed to."  
  
The Oni blinks, then drops the subject. "And I think Mendou, Megane  
and his friends and Lan should round it off," Nassur muses.  
  
The six so mentioned look very nervous. "Um...well, really...!"  
Mendou stammers.  
  
"You wouldn't want to abandon Lum in her time of need, would you?!"  
the Vosian muses.  
  
"Of course not!!!" the five automatically snap before realizing what  
they just said.  
  
"Forget it!" Lan snarls. "I'm staying!!"  
  
A sledgehammer smashes her! "Guess again!" Mie drags her off.  
  
Lum, Mendou, the guards and Shinobu follow Mie to the waiting  
"Renegade." "What's going on?!" Benten stares at her partner. "Why do those  
idiots look so guilty?!"  
  
"I'm wondering that myself," Nassur hums.  
  
"Oh, I forgot!" Ten-chan pulls out the tape recorder handed him  
earlier. "Give this to Lum-chan! It's important!"  
  
"No problem, Ten-chan," Nassur takes the recorder, then sees the  
title: LISTENING DEVICE RECORDING - MENDOU CLAN EMERGENCY SHELTER/TOMOBIKI  
GINZA with the previous day's date. "Wonder what's inside it," he muses...  
  
* * *  
  
While "Renegade" is lifting off from Earth, Dakejinzou's frigate, the  
"Goddess of Luck," is landing some distance from the Masters' castle. Right  
now, Ataru and the alien hunter are slipping through the forest surrounding  
the enemy camp with the stealth of expert ninjas. In minutes, both arrive at  
a clearing by the back door of the castle. A flashing neon sign marked  
MASTERS OF NOUKIIOS - SLAVE TRADERS AND DEALERS hangs from one of the towers.  
Over the back door, another sign is posted: INVADERS PLEASE USE THIS DOOR.  
  
"They go out to advertise themselves, don't they," Ataru hums.  
  
"They've got no worries," Dakejinzou comments. "After all, the  
people here are pretty fatalistic. They believe if you're born a slave,  
that's your lot in life and there's nothing you can do about it until you're  
reincarnated."  
  
"That's bad," Ataru muses, realizing from where his daughter's  
attitudes arise. "So, how do we get in? There're two guards."  
  
"Wait right here," Dakejinzou stands. She nonchalantly walks over to  
one of the guards. "Excuse me, sir, but there's a multi-legged creature now  
on your shoulder."  
  
"There is?" he turns to look. "Where?"  
  
"Here!!" she snaps, cold-cocking him.  
  
The other guard panics, then gets his face caved in by the buttstock  
of Ataru's musket! "Uh-uh!!" he wags his fingers. "No jumping pretty girls  
from behind! I'm the one who does that in this series!"  
  
"Thanks," Dakejinzou opens the door. "Let's go get Reiko-chan."  
  
The two slip inside...  
  
* * *  
  
Reiko looks up. "Daddy's here!!" she stands up. "Goody! He's come  
to rescue me!"  
  
The guard outside doesn't look impressed. "There's no talk of  
escaping from this place, slave!" he snarls...  
  
...then is immediately flattened when Reiko punches the door open  
with her powers. "Who cares what you think, jerk!" she snaps, then runs off  
to find her father...  
  
* * *  
  
Alarms sound off inside the control centre. An evil scientist  
watches Reiko walk down a hallway. Pressing an alarm, he reaches for a mike.  
"Attention!!!" he barks into the intercom. "Subject 494 has escaped!!!  
Restrain her at once!!!"  
  
Another image quickly reveals Dakejinzou and Ataru making their way  
down another hallway. Seeing the legendary hunter, the scientist has a  
stroke. "***SHOGAI?!?!?!***" he screams, then hits a button marked MASS PANIC  
ALARM - DON'T PRESS UNLESS YOU REALLY MEAN IT! "Attention!!!! Dakejinzou  
Shogai's here!!! Evacuate women and children first!!! Every man for  
himself!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Looks like they just found out we're here!!" Ataru looks up as the  
klaxons sound off, lights flashing up and down the hallway.  
  
"Let's go!!" Dakejinzou urges.  
  
The two take off...and just barely miss getting hit with a storm of  
blaster fire. "SHIT!!!!" both scream, leaping for cover.  
  
Dakejinzou returns fire. Ataru remains huddled behind the stone  
guardrail. "Don't just sit there!!" the hunter urges. "You've got that  
thing!! Use it!!"  
  
Ataru blinks, as if wondering for the first time where he was. He  
looks at the *qu'f-piaqu'r* in his hands. How did he get a hold of a gun like  
this?! And why were people shooting at him? He leaps up, hands up. "Hey!!  
Don't shoot! I'm a father!!"  
  
That statement elicits another cacophony of gunfire! Ataru ducks  
before any of those shots could do damage! "I don't think they care that  
you're a father, Ataru-chan!!" Dakejinzou notes, realizing and understanding  
the poor Terran's dilemma.  
  
Ataru sits there, eyes wide as a brutal realization hits home. This  
was not like the crazy games he played with Mendou or the guards. This was  
not even like the time Lum and Elle almost went to war over who was going to  
marry him. This was dead serious! Those people firing on him were hell bent  
on killing him. The one unmistakable truth of war: the enemy always tried  
to kill you. Often, they succeeded! "I...I can't do this...what am I doing  
here...?" he mutters incoherently as his senses are overwhelmed by the  
barrage of gunfire and Dakejinzou's pleas for assistance.  
  
**Let me out...!**  
  
"Ataru, help me!!" Dakejinzou cries.  
  
**Let me out...!!**  
  
"Daddy, where are you?!!" Reiko cries as she looks down an empty  
hallway.  
  
**Let me out...!!!**  
  
"Darling, I'm coming!!" Lum intones on the "Renegade," now breaking  
to land.  
  
**LET ME OUT...!!!!**  
  
Ataru screams as he remembers flames consuming him in a tunnel not so  
long ago.  
  
***LET ME OUT!!!!!!***  
  
And the flames consume him!  
  
* * *  
  
Silence descends over the scene as the defending Noukiite troops  
slacken their fire. Nothing is coming back at them. "I think we've got  
them!" one muses.  
  
The stone guardrail explodes as a hulking humanoid form rises.  
"**Guess again!**"  
  
A photon musket fires! Scatter-shot rips through the Noukiites as it  
is quickly followed by case shot which tears through flesh like a knife  
through hot butter!! The soldiers panic as they realize that there is much  
more coming after them than just one hunter and a civilian. However, before  
they can flee, more scatter-shot blows them down as if they were blasted down  
by a strong wind.  
  
This time, they would never get up.  
  
Dakejinzou stays in place, stammering at what is now in front of  
her. "Wh-what a-are y-you?!" she demands. "A guyver?!"  
  
"**Close,**" the Cyborg glances at her, then helps her back to her  
feet. "**You were saying something about rescuing my child?**"  
  
The hunter blinks on seeing the phoenix on his chest. She remains in  
place as the machine-man runs down a hallway. Questions would have to wait;  
she had a job to do. "Wait for me!" she calls out...  
  
* * *  
  
"What's happened?!" the godfather demands as he walks into the  
control centre.  
  
A small group stand around the monitor station. Presently, an image  
of another fight between the slave dealers and Dakejinzou and the transformed  
Ataru is being shown in graphic detail on one screen. Another screen shows  
Reiko wandering the castle depths calling for her father. A third shows the  
party from "Renegade" now making their way into the castle. "Look for  
yourself, sir," the chief scientist points. "Shogai's got backup coming in  
now!!"  
  
"Nassur...and Invader's brat?!" the godfather sneers on seeing two  
recognizable faces. He then looks at the image of the Cyborg. "What's  
that?!! What happened to the Terran that came in with Shogai?!"  
  
"That **is** the Terran that came in with Shogai!" the scientist  
gulps.  
  
"A marked improvement, I must say."  
  
"Sir, what do we do?!" a woman demands.  
  
"Call the Interior Ministry!" he snaps. "I don't know what the hell  
brought Shogai and Nassur here, but if they think they can cut into out  
operations, they're sorely mistaken!! Rest of you get out there to stop these  
bastards! Maybe the Ipraedies Circus can make use of some! And get Subject  
494 back in a cell!! She's worth nine million right now!! We can't afford to  
lose anything!"  
  
The others snap to attention, then run out of the control room...  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa, what happened here?!" Mie whistles as the group from  
"Renegade" come upon the scene of the first battle between the Masters and  
Reiko's would-be rescuers.  
  
Nassur whistles in awe, then hears a collection of horrified gasps as  
the people from Earth get a good look at the mangled bodies. Mendou looks  
violently ill. The guards and Shinobu instantly turn away to vomit. Lan is  
now a very sickly green, but is keeping her stomach. Lum, Benten and Oyuki  
are handling the matter better, but they too wince on seeing the blood and  
torn flesh.  
  
Seeing the calm look on the Vosian's face, Lan faces him. "How can  
you look at that and **not** react?!"  
  
"If I **didn't** react to it, I wouldn't be fit to be a hunter,"  
Nassur explains.  
  
She hiccups, then races off to throw up her breakfast. Mie is  
examining the wounds. "Looks like particle blaster fire to me...not to  
mention case shot and scatter-shot from Ataru-chan's musket. Looks like he  
and his friend were pretty busy here."  
  
Nassur comes up to take a closer look. "Seems that way. Since when  
did Ataru get a hold of a *qu'f-piaqu'r?*"  
  
"From his grandmother," Lum reports.  
  
"Handy present," Nassur hums, then walks over to where some expended  
casings lay on the floor by the guardrail. Leaning down, he concentrates, his  
eyes glowing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Oyuki walks up.  
  
"I'm trying to trace Dake-chan and Ataru through their psychic  
trails. Tracing Dake-chan's hard enough; she's as alien as one can get and  
still be considered humanoid. But, Ataru...huh?!" he stops, blinking.  
  
"What is it?!" Lum flies over.  
  
Confusion crosses Nassur's face. "Something's wrong here! Ataru's  
brainwave pattern...just vanishes at this point!!"  
  
Horror crosses the others' faces. "But the only way for that to  
happen is if...!" Lum gasps, frightful tears welling in her eyes as the worst  
possible scenario comes to her.  
  
The roar of Ataru's musket then echoes through the walls. "You can  
relax," Nassur sighs. "Seems he's still in the fight."  
  
With that, everyone takes off toward the battle. "But how can he  
mask his psychic signature like that?!" Benten demands. "Is he part-  
Yehisrite?!!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Wait for us!!" Lan cries as she, Mendou, Shinobu and the guards race  
after them.  
  
After turning several corners, the group waltz into the crossfire  
between Dakejinzou and another team of slavers. Everyone leaps for cover  
save Nassur and Mie, who turn their weapons on target to augment Dakejinzou's  
fire. In a minute, the last of the slavers collapse as Dakejinzou comes out  
from behind her cover. "Well, it's about time you got here, Natsu-chan!" she  
sighs, wrapping an arm around him to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Nice to see you, Dake-chan!" Nassur returns her greeting. "Where's  
Ataru?!"  
  
"He's gone off to find Reiko-chan," Dakejinzou nods down a hallway, a  
touch of hesitation in her voice.  
  
Nassur blinks, immediately realizing something was bothering his old  
partner. Before he can voice anything however, Lum flies down the hallway  
indicated. "I'm going after him!!" she announces.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!" Mie pursues.  
  
"Lum-san, wait for us!!!" Megane and the guards move to pursue.  
  
Mie spins and shoots at a chandelier, causing it to crash atop the  
five boys! "Sorry!! This party's private!" the Kyushu native smirks as she  
runs off after Lum.  
  
The others watch them go. "You know something," Benten hums.  
"There's the first person from Tomobiki I've ever seen who's willing to stomp  
over those five jerks!"  
  
"She's been doing it for the past week, even more," Shinobu comments.  
  
Benten beams. "I like her already!!"  
  
"Never mind," Dakejinzou looks over her shoulder as the thunder of  
Ataru's musket echoes through the walls. "Let's get moving. There'll be more  
of them!"  
  
The group takes off, leaving Mendou and the guards behind! "Hey,  
isn't someone gonna help us...?" Megane moans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Daddy?!! Where are you?!!" Reiko calls as she looks around the  
hallway she presently is in, now hopelessly lost. "Daddy!!!"  
  
Turning a corner, Reiko is surprised to see the woman who woke her  
earlier awaiting her. She moves to leap clear when the woman grabs her.  
"You're coming with me!!"  
  
"Let that girl go!!!" a voice snarls.  
  
The woman spins around to see Lum and Mie standing five metres away,  
the latter's gun aimed at the Noukiite's forehead. Drawing her own weapon,  
she aims at Reiko. "Back off or she gets it!!"  
  
Lum tenses. "Reiko-chan, are you okay?!"  
  
"Just a sec'!" Reiko sighs, then bites the woman's hand.  
  
She screams, throwing the young girl off. "You little witch!!!"  
  
Mie's gun barks four times, two head shots and two chest shots!! What  
is left is sent flying against a wall, collapsing in a bloody heap on the  
floor. Lum leaps forward to grab Reiko, protectively turning her away from  
the gory scene. "Don't look!!"  
  
"What happened?!" Reiko looks up.  
  
Lum looks back, an ill feeling crossing her heart as she stares at  
the corpse. "It's okay, Reiko-chan," she sighs, gently embracing the  
Noukiite. "She won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Reiko manages to look anyway. "Yuck!!" she winces, looking away.  
"Back to the reincarnation pool for that one!"  
  
Mie walks up, a neutral stare on her face. Staring gratefully at her  
classmate, Lum smiles. "Thanks, Mie."  
  
"Weird, isn't it?" Mie hums.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I killed someone," she stares at the gun. "The first time I ever  
killed someone. Yet...it's not hitting me like it should."  
  
"Give it time," Lum stands. "C'mon! Let's find Darling and get out  
of here!!"  
  
"Right!" Mie nods as the three take off down a hallway...  
  
* * *  
  
A door explodes, allowing Nassur, Benten and Dakejinzou to leap  
through, guns at the ready, the others behind them. "There's no one here!"  
the Fukunokami reports.  
  
"What is this place?!" the adopted Fukunokami demands.  
  
Before them are row upon row of gestation chambers. Inside each is a  
slim humanoid form, none past the point of puberty. The rescue party gapes at  
the sheer number of children present. "Lecasur's Soul," Nassur nearly drops  
his weapon in disbelief. "Are all these the Lost Stars?!"  
  
"There must be hundreds!!" Oyuki gasps.  
  
"I can't count that high!!!" Lan cries.  
  
Dakejinzou proceeds to a terminal. She quickly breaks into the  
system, scanning through the logs. "A lot of these kids were left abandoned  
by local families due to the crop failures; the others were kidnapped from  
higher caste families," she hums. "And most of them are already being  
prepared to be sold off."  
  
"Where?!" Nassur walks up beside her.  
  
Dakejinzou calls up a holoscreen listing numerous names. "Chronos;  
Elle; Uru; Shingetsu; Gomiana; Zeiwan Colonies Six, Eight and Nine; Phentax  
Two; Phentax Five; Tofunokoibito Colony Eight; Yaminokuni Colony Sixteen..."  
she reads, then blinks. "Natsu-chan, these places border either the Ipraedies  
Empire or the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril!"  
  
"Except Chronos and Elle, which border the Vosian Confederation,"  
Nassur notes.  
  
"What does this mean?!" Shinobu demands.  
  
"Didn't you realize?" Nassur looks at her. "Reiko-chan and her  
friends aren't just slave children, they're esper warriors."  
  
"Esper warriors?!" Oyuki gapes.  
  
"You mean like Project: Superwarrior?!" Lan gasps in horror.  
  
"Worse," Nassur nods. "Noukiites are contusive to special DNA  
modifications which allow them to manipulate all sorts of power. There's  
already one planet stacked full of paranormals in this galaxy: Yiziba, in  
the Dead Zone near Tengu. NO ONE deals with the Yizibajohei for obvious  
reasons. Now, imagine what would happen to a planet's defence policy if they  
had a cadre of trained warriors which could make hash of any normal weapon  
system?!"  
  
"Intergalactic war," Oyuki shudders. "The Mikado would never permit  
such things so close to the Confederation. The Ipraedies would attack any  
planet that uses them just for the chance to obtain some. And the Yehisrites  
would go insane since they believe the use of paranormals in battle is beyond  
dishonourable."  
  
"That's right," Dakejinzou breathes out. "We're sitting on the  
galaxy's biggest powderkeg right now."  
  
"So what do we do?!" Benten hums.  
  
"We let them out," Dakejinzou smiles.  
  
Everyone looks quizzically at her...  
  
* * *  
  
Deep in the castle, the Cyborg smashes through a wall, then cuts down  
another cadre with scatter-shot from his musket. Pausing, the machine-man  
looks up as he tries to sense what is happening. Reiko was safely under  
Lum's and Mie's protection, proceeding to one of the exits. Dakejinzou has  
located the other Lost Stars and is now freeing them with Nassur's help.   
Once they are out, they would be removed from the castle and set on the road  
to liberty. Sighing, he slings his musket, then feels along the wall in front  
of him. Sensing something, he cocks back his right arm, then smashes into the  
wall. The castle shakes violently from the punch as the Cyborg begins to  
heave at the main structural beams holding it together...  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur, Shinobu, Benten, Oyuki and Lan are now in a sea of confused  
young Noukiite girls, ranging from five to thirteen. They all bear various  
forehead ridge patterns and a spectrum of hair colours, but each have the  
Naihu caste tattoos. They all watch the group of outlanders now moving to  
free them. "There!" Dakejinzou stands. "The last one's out. Let's get them  
out of here!!"  
  
"Where are you going to take us?!" one Lost Star demands.  
  
"To a place where you'll never have to worry about being slaves ever  
again," the alien hunter smiles at them.  
  
Her statement is punctuated by the castle shaking. "And by the  
sounds of it, Ataru-chan's already working to bring the house down!" she hums.  
"Everyone out!!"  
  
Instantly, a stampede of children race down a hallway to the main  
castle gate as the walls and ceilings heave and buckle from the monster  
tearing at their foundations. Nassur and Dakejinzou carry as many as they  
can while Oyuki forms an ice slide to allow the Lost Stars to skate their way  
out. At the door, Shinobu holds the collapsing wall in place as the children  
scramble clear. "Is that it?!" she gasps as Nassur catches up to her.  
  
The Vosian's eyes flash. "That's it! Lum, Mie and the guys are  
outside!!"  
  
"Good!!" Shinobu power-lifts the ceiling clear as she and Nassur leap  
to safety.  
  
Everyone scrambles to a nearby rise as the castle folds in on itself  
like a collapsing house of cards. Waiting for the crowd from the gestation  
chambers are Lum, Mie, Reiko, Mendou and the guards. "Nassur-chan,  
Shogai-san, over here!!" Lum waves.  
  
As they gather to watch, the Masters' castle disintegrates as  
internal reactors detonate, sending shrapnel and burned bodies flying in every  
direction! Finally, an eerie peace falls over the scene as everyone begins to  
absorb what happened. "Man, that was too much!" Paama shudders.  
  
Lum blinks. "Where's Darling?!"  
  
Reiko gapes. "Daddy?! Where's Daddy?!!"  
  
"You don't think...?" Megane hums, pointing to the ruins of the  
castle.  
  
"That he's...?!" Kakugari gulps.  
  
The guards and Mendou cry out. "***HURRAY!!!!!! MOROBOSHI'S  
DEAD!!!! LET'S CELEBRATE!!!!!!***"  
  
Lum and Reiko look at each other. "D-darling's...d-dead...?!" the  
Oni gasps, then lets out a mournful wail. "Oh, no!!! Darling!!!"  
  
Blinking, the Noukiite sighs, bopping Lum on the head. "Will you  
quit that?! You're giving me an earache! Daddy's okay!! See!"  
  
She points. Everyone stops, staring at one point in the morass of  
wreckage. A piece of shattered masonry is flung aside as someone emerges from  
under the rock. Since fires still burn, smoke obscures any details from  
observers. "Darling!!!" Lum leaps up and down in joy.  
  
Mendou and the guards look understandably disappointed. "Can't  
ANYTHING kill that bastard?!!" Megane demands, leaping from one foot to  
another in frustration.  
  
"Nothing you could do would EVER hurt my daddy!!!" Reiko red-eyes  
Megane. "Nyaa!!! What'cha going to do now, jerks?!!"  
  
The five boys growl. "Well, now that we've got all these kids free,  
what the heck do we do with them all?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Dakejinzou smiles. "Ataru-chan called the Court  
of Star Chamber on Jiyuu while we were on our way here. They're sending a  
ship to pick up the other Lost Stars so they can be resettled."  
  
"Why'd he decide that?!" Nassur asks.  
  
Dakejinzou's tail bushes out, her way of showing embarrassment.  
"Well, I just happen to know that the person who brought Reiko-chan to Earth  
was an agent of the *Dowe'on* Tribunal. Obviously, they wanted to get the  
attention of the Zephyrite Inquisition so that they could get the Lost Stars  
before someone else could make use of them or the Masters sold them." She  
points to Reiko's bracelets. "It's as obvious as what Reiko-chan's wearing  
right now."  
  
"Good point," Nassur nods.  
  
An ominous sound, like a labor walking, becomes audible. Hearing  
that, the guards tremble. "Th-that n-noise...!" Megane pales.  
  
"What is it, Megane?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Th-that's the n-noise th-that m-monster m-made!" he stammers. "Th-  
the one wh-who attacked u-us in th-the c-clock t-tower!!"  
  
"Relax!" Reiko sighs. "It's Daddy!!"  
  
"Ataru?!!" everyone else exclaims.  
  
"Sure!!" the Noukiite points. "See!"  
  
Everyone turns to the approaching figure as he walks out of the wall  
of smoke. Seeing the cybernetic apparition, jaws hit the ground as eyes bulge  
out. "THAT'S Moroboshi?!!" Benten screams.  
  
"H-how d-did h-he d-do th-that t-to h-himself?!" Oyuki fearfully  
stammers.  
  
"How DID he do that?!" Nassur parrots.  
  
"Actually, it's an improvement over what he once was," Mendou  
comments.  
  
Lum's eyes widen as a nightmare comes back: a cybernetic version of  
Ataru casting her out of his life. That image readily matches the reality of  
the Cyborg now approaching her. "No...!" she stammers, shaking her head in  
denial. "No!! You're a nightmare! You're not real!!! WHY IS THIS  
HAPPENING TO ME?!?!" she screams, fearfully backing away from the approaching  
machine-man.  
  
The Cyborg sighs, then reaches over to grab Lum's hand. "**Does this  
feel like some sort of nightmare?!**" he inquires, placing her hand on his  
chest plate.  
  
Lum fearfully gulps as she feels the metal, then everything else.  
"No...no...!" she shakes her head. "Why?! Why?!"  
  
"**Why not?! I needed an advantage when I deal with those twits  
behind you, so I got one! Hope you don't mind the changes!!**"  
  
"You're not Darling!!!" she shakes her head.  
  
"**Oh?!**" a mischievous twinkle appears in his good eye as psychic  
fire consumes him, replacing the Cyborg with the normal Ataru.  
  
Before Lum could react, she is swept into his arms and swamped with a  
kiss! "You were saying?" he hums.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Lum deliriously gags. "May I have another?"  
  
"MOROBOSHI, YOU SWINE, HOW DARE YOU KISS OUR LUM-SAN...?!?!"  
  
An explosion sends Mendou and the guards into orbit!! "**EITHER MIND  
YOUR OWN BUSINESS OR GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!!!!!!**" the Cyborg snaps,  
pulling back his musket.  
  
"He's your father?!" a Lost Star asks.  
  
"Yep!" Reiko beams proudly. "Isn't he the greatest?!"  
  
"You're lucky!" the other nods.  
  
Ataru transforms back, walks through the crowd to pick up Reiko, then  
offers his arm to Lum. "Eh...going my way, gorgeous?"  
  
"S-sure!" the twitterpated Oni slips her arm around his.  
  
They head off toward "Renegade." "You know something," Nassur muses  
to Dakejinzou. "Even with that thing inside him, I think things're going to  
be alright between them."  
  
"Mmm...maybe!" the alien hunter muses...  
  
* * *  
  
A ship from Zephyrus arrives to take the other Lost Stars to their  
new home, a convent run by a friend of Ataru's grandmother. While Dakejinzou  
heads off on another mission, "Renegade" heads back to Earth. Inside the  
observation lounge, Lum and Reiko relax with the others. "Well, that's a  
relief!" the Oni yawns. "Reiko-chan's safe, Darling's calmed down and we can  
all go home and relax."  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for Daddy to build a home for us," the  
Noukiite chimes in. "Then it'll be perfect!"  
  
Mendou, the guards and Lan resentfully glare at the young Noukiite.  
Mie quizzically stares at them. "My! What's with all the dirty looks?! I'd  
swear that you didn't like the idea of Ataru-chan adopting a daughter...say to  
the point where you'd try to do something to get her away from him?!" she  
smiles.  
  
The six pale at the Kyushu native's accusation. "What does that  
mean, Mie?!" Lum looks curious. "You make it sound as if they arranged Reiko-  
chan's kidnapping!"  
  
"They did!" Nassur announces.  
  
"How would you guess that?!" Lan snarls, leaping to her feet as the  
Vosian walks in.  
  
"I don't need to guess, Lan," he raises the incriminating evidence  
Ten-chan passed to him. "I heard it right here."  
  
He presses the PLAY button. Everyone falls silent as the words  
Mendou, the guards and Lan exchanged the previous night about what they wanted  
to do with Reiko play out. Lum flushes in murderous rage as she icily glares  
at the guilty party. Once the recording ends, Nassur stops the player. "Care  
to make a statement before sentence?"  
  
"They won't get the chance!!" Lum snarls, lightning dancing over her.  
  
The six panic as they fearfully back away from the Oni. "Now, now,  
Lum-chan," Nassur calms her down. "There's no need to do that!"  
  
"Why not?" the Oni blinks.  
  
"Don't you think Ataru should dictate the sentence?" Nassur shrugs.  
  
Lum blinks, then nods. "*Tcha!*"  
  
"A-a-ataru...?!" Megane stammers.  
  
"**Right here!**"  
  
The six scream as they see the Cyborg, *qu'f-piaqu'r* in hand as he  
loads case shot into the firing bed. "**I suggest you all better get away  
from there!**" the machine-man intones as he snaps the musket to firing  
position.  
  
"Ataru, not here...!!" Nassur panics.  
  
The weapon fires! An explosion then rocks "Renegade" from stem to  
stern as the computer alarm sounds off. "*Alert! Alert! Hull breech in  
section oh-one-Delta, observation lounge! Hull breech in section  
oh-one-Delta, observation lounge...!*"  
  
"Darling, you blew out the observation lounge!!!" Lum screams.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lum!!" Mie calls out. "Those jerks'll just  
have to learn how to breathe vacuum!!"  
  
"Nice to see some things going right for a change!" Nassur chuckles...  
  
*** To Be Continued *** 


	8. Tage Race Mark Three (Story #8)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Tag Race Mark Three" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) You're still here?! You must be braver than I thought...but the   
trial is nowhere near finished...heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!  
  
2) This story gives you a glimpse of a race Lum mentioned in   
"Incredible Shrunken Lum"...the Lannarkites. This will be one of   
three scheduled appearances by this insectoid species in this series.   
While little detail will be revealed in any of these appearences, the   
Lannarkites will factor heavily in the destiny of many characters in   
both "UY Twenty Years Later" and "Double Zeta UY." You have been   
warned!  
  
3) Koruneko is inspired by the appearance of the type of character   
saluting the Begging Cat legend in "Catch the Heart" and "Always My   
Darling." I just decided to give this character a name and some   
history.  
  
4) Sakusei Station is inspired by the floating station where Lum,   
Benten and Oyuki went in their search for Ataru in "Always My   
Darling."  
  
5) Dakejinzou Shogai is inspired by many sources, chief of which is   
Mian Toras of "Caravan Kidd." Understand that there is *much* more   
than meets the eye when it comes to this lovely huntress...but that   
will be revealing too much. However, while others of her race are not   
encountered until "UY Twenty Years Later," the racial name for   
Dakejinzou's people is "A'g'san." They are called "Umanoshippo"   
because she does not remember anything of her past. Believe me, there   
is a **lot** more to come in concern with the A'g'sans!  
  
6) Parts of the Version 2.0 of "TRMk3" is inspired by Richard Suzuki's   
"I Took The One Less Travelled By...", a beautiful fanfic story on   
Ryuunosuke and her problems about which gender she really is. It   
first appeared in U.S.A. Yastura APA #22. I highly recommend it; no  
"Yatsura" fanfic collection is complete without this story!  
  
7) I used the name "Tofunokoibito" for Lupica's people since "Always   
My Darling" did not state a name for her people.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Happy birthday, Ryuunosuke!!" Lum cheerfully smiles.  
  
The tomboy blushes as she acknowledges the Oni's wishes with a nod.   
Other people had chimed in their greetings to her when she emerged   
from her apartment that morning. Normally, she never liked the idea   
of celebrating her birthday; given the problems now plaguing her,   
being reminded that she was getting past the point where she could   
easily reform her habits was just another bitter pill to swallow.   
"Thanks, Lum. I appreciate it."  
  
"Shutaro's already got the party arranged at the Tarouzakura   
tonight," the Oni continues. "Everyone's got presents for you! It   
should be loads of fun!"  
  
"Thanks, Lum," Ryuunosuke looks around to see the invitations to her   
birthday party scattered across the students' desks. "Your friends   
from space coming down?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" Lum nods. "Benten, Nassur-chan, Oyuki, Rei...they'll all   
be there!"  
  
"Will Nagisa-chan be there?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"I don't know," Ryuunosuke shakes her head. "Nagisa's been living on   
the island ever since he came back, trying to earn a living. I hear   
he's actually making a better go of it than Dad ever could. I hope he   
does come. It'll be nice to see him again."  
  
At that moment, Ataru enters. Since the gang's return from Noukiios   
after rescuing Reiko, Ataru has seen to it that his daughter is now   
under the airtight supervision of his uncle's people at Toranoseishin   
Finances. Further, Ataru was re-doubling his efforts to locate a   
proper girl's primary school so that Reiko would stand a better chance   
of living a normal life. Arriving at his desk, he notices an envelope   
with his name on it. "What's this?" he looks confused, then opens it.   
He reads, "You are hereby invited to attend Ryuunosuke Fujinami's   
seventeenth birthday party at the Tarouzakura this evening after   
school." Snorting, he tosses the card into a wastepaper basket.   
"Forget it. I know loads of better ways to spend an evening."  
  
Sitting down, he ignores the stunned looks coming his way from Lum,   
Shinobu and Ryuunosuke. "I...I don't believe he...just did that...!"   
Ataru's ex-girlfriend stammers, her voice a shocked whisper.  
  
"He's never refused an invitation to my birthday parties before!"   
Ryuunosuke exclaims.  
  
Sighing, Lum flies over to stand beside him. "Darling, don't you   
want to go to Ryuunosuke's birthday party?"  
  
"Nope," he responds.  
  
"Why not?! You've always gone before!"  
  
"Well, I've no reason to go this year," he curtly explains.  
  
"But, Ryuunosuke's a...!!"  
  
"Lum!!" he glares at her, his voice dropping the room temperature   
forty degrees in an instant.  
  
"Brrr!!!" Lan shudders from nearby, icicles forming on her uniform.   
"Who turned down the heat?! Is Oyuki-chan visiting?!"  
  
The Oni shudders. She had hoped that a party would serve to bring   
Ataru back to the fold, so to speak. Unfortunately, with his soured   
attitudes towards his classmates, such was obviously wishful thinking.   
"Besides, the invitation made no mention about Reiko-chan being   
invited," he adds.  
  
"Well, Reiko-chan's a little young to come to a party..."  
  
"Jariten was invited, was he?!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then what makes your cousin better than my daughter?!" Ataru snarls.   
"Don't worry. I get the message! I'll make sure she'll get it,   
too!!"  
  
Lum's mouth drops open in disbelieving shock. Ataru was practically   
accusing her of taking preference to her cousin over the former slave   
child that she hoped one day would be her daughter as well as his.   
However, he is on a roll today. "And was Mie-chan invited?!" he   
stares at her.  
  
"Um...no..."  
  
"And was Dake-chan invited?!" he adds.  
  
"She's on a mission!"  
  
"Is that an excuse?" he glares at her. "You could've at least let it   
be known that she was welcome. Oh, that's right!" he suddenly nods in   
conclusion. "She's not one of **your** friends, so she doesn't count!   
Neither does Mie-chan, by the sounds of it! Forget it, Lum. I'm not   
going."  
  
With that, he proceeds to open his books. The whole class stares   
disbelievingly at them, unsure if what they witnessed actually just   
transpired. Lum looks down in shame, then proceeds to her seat.   
Nearby, the guards heat with naked rage on seeing their favourite   
classmate once again so callously humiliated. There was going to be a   
reckoning for this...  
  
* * *  
  
As the school day marches on, the spat between Ataru and Lum enforces   
a distance between the two. Students wonder if this was just a   
momentary hiccup or the beginning of something more serious. Given   
that Mendou was still effectively crippled thanks to Ataru's   
manoeuvrings with Reigi Yumoa of Toranoseishin Finances, any hopes of   
forcing him to back down was doomed to failure. Thanks also to the   
Cyborg's appearance on Noukiios for the first time in realspace, the   
guards had to walk very carefully lest they once again found   
themselves in a hospital. Watching this is Ryuunosuke. Normally, the   
tomboy would be happy that Ataru would ignore her. But with the   
utterly callous way he treated almost everyone these days, she felt   
she had to do something or else a lot of people were going to get   
hurt. The chance came at noon hour.  
  
As Ataru now preferred, he ate outside under a cherry tree, isolating   
himself from his classmates. No doubt, Megane and the guards were   
conspiring in the clock tower to unleash some sort of divine   
retribution for his latest spat with Lum. Personally, Ataru felt   
guilty that he had gone after the Oni like that. Lum was still   
unaccustomed to the idea that he no longer wanted anything to do with   
anyone from Tomobiki, although there were times Ataru felt that she   
really did not care about his attitudes toward anything. He liked   
her...he certainly wished that the time would soon come when they   
could marry and start their own family...but that self-centred   
attitude of hers just had to go! His life was wrecked enough thanks   
the jerks around them. The less he interacted with them...the less   
she interacted with them, too...the better for both of them!  
  
He tenses as someone approaches. "What do you want, Fujinami?!" he   
sighs.  
  
Ryuunosuke stops. The guy either had eyes in the back of his head or   
else he was not the cowardly wimp everyone took him for. And given   
his sudden distaste for everyone, not to mention his now   
quite-explosive temper, approaching him was a hazardous affair at   
best. "Um...well, actually, it's nothing important," she apologizes.  
  
"Well, you came out here for a reason since you don't have any other   
reason to come see me," he sighs. "Say your say, then get lost!"  
  
She trembles at his curtness. "Um...I was hoping you'd come to my   
birthday party tonight," she looks down in embarrassment.  
  
He blinks. "Why?"  
  
"Wh-why not?!" she stammers. "Everyone else'll be there!"  
  
"Don't remind me," he rolls his eyes. "No, thanks. As I said   
before, I've got better ways to spend an evening."  
  
"Well, if you want, bring Reiko-chan with you...!"  
  
"Are you deaf?!!" he snaps, bolting to his feet. "I said 'no!!!'"  
  
Ryuunosuke jolts back fearfully. Her incountable fights with her   
father gave her a decided advantage over many of her classmates since   
it allowed her to quickly tell who were the experienced fighters and   
who were not. The way Ataru moved these days, he was probably the   
most dangerous person in Class 3-4, **including** Lum, Shinobu, Mie   
and herself! The man was a tiger...and a vicious one at that!! "I'm   
sorry," she looks down. "Look, man, I wasn't the one who put out   
those damn invitations! It was Mendou!! If you want to be mad at   
someone, go chase him!"  
  
"Why should I, considering you're all just as guilty," Ataru notes.  
  
"What the hell does *that* crack mean?!" she snarls.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?!" Ataru sneers. "You all feed on each other's   
egoes, sustain each other's pathetic fantasies in hopes that you won't   
have to face the big, bad world outside this district's limits! We've   
all been doing that to each other since Lum came to Earth. Notice I   
don't exclude myself in that analysis; I was just as guilty as the   
rest. But after what I went through two weeks ago, I've come to   
realize how much of a dead-end world this place is! Hence my decision   
to leave! If you can't take the fact that when I go, Lum will leave,   
that's just too bad! You can't hide when reality comes knocking on   
your door. I couldn't when it came to my door on Icarus! And to be   
honest with you, I'm glad that it did happen to me! Actually   
realizing there's a bigger world out there isn't so scary after all!"  
  
The tomboy stares disbelievingly at Ataru. "What's with you, man?!"  
  
"What do you mean what's with me?!" he snaps. "Didn't you listen to   
anything I just said?!"  
  
"I did," she nods. "But I didn't expect to hear all that come out of   
you! Hell, two weeks ago, you were as happy as the rest of us!!   
Sure, there were things about you which were pretty raw, but   
everyone's got problems! Why are you trying to make everyone's lives   
so miserable now?!"  
  
"Because I've also come to realize that ever since Lum blasted her   
way into my life, I've been doing nothing but giving control of my   
life away to every jerk in this insane asylum just so that *Lum* could   
be happy!!" he snarls. "I'm sorry, Ryuunosuke, but I'm through giving   
up control of my life! I'm taking my life back and if that hurts a   
lot of people, then all I say is, 'Good!! The bastards deserve it!!'"  
  
He turns and walks past her to the school. Ryuunosuke watches him   
go...  
  
* * *  
  
"You're cancelling the party?!!" Mendou exclaims.  
  
Everyone blinks disbelievingly as they stare at Ryuunosuke sometime   
later. "That's right," the tomboy sighs. "Look, I really appreciate   
your thoughts and wishes, but I'm just not in the mood for a party."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ryuunosuke," Nassur sighs. The Vosian,   
his partner and Oyuki had just arrived. "But, here," he hands her a   
small gift. "Happy Birthday. May you have many more."  
  
"Thanks," Ryuunosuke weakly smiles.  
  
"So what got you so sour all of a sudden?" Benten inquires. "Got   
into another fight with that ditzoid old man of yours again?!"  
  
"No, not that," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"Then what is it, Ryuunosuke?!" Shinobu prods. "We went to all this   
effort for you. We deserve to know."  
  
"Ah, it's Ataru," the tomboy shakes her head.  
  
"Darling?!!" Lum blinks.  
  
"What did he do?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"Well, he refused to even think of coming to the party since some   
rich jerk who'll remain anonymous forgot to invite his daughter or Mie   
or Shogai-san!" Ryuunosuke glares at Mendou. "And when I begged him   
to come anyway, he just turned around and gave me the tenth degree!"  
  
Everyone lets out depressed sighs. "I see he's nowhere close to   
returning to normal," Benten wryly muses.  
  
"Benten, after what he went through, could you honestly expect him to   
go back to the way he was?" Nassur stares at his partner.  
  
The Fukunokami considers the point. "No, of course not," she sighs.   
"I just wish he'd learn to lay off a little. Everything we do seems   
to send him around the bend!!"  
  
"It's to be expected," Nassur sighs. "Koosei was the same way after   
his time in the Box too, remember?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true."  
  
"I actually would be enormously tempted to use my spacializer and go   
back in time to prevent Darling from being tortured in the first   
place," Lum adds. "While I don't like the idea of him chasing other   
girls, back then he was a lot more agreeable than he is now!"  
  
"Or don't you mean a lot more manageable?" Nassur stares at his   
former student.  
  
The Oni jolts. "What are you saying?! That I try to control   
Darling?! Thanks but no thanks, Nassur! I get enough of that from   
Reiko-chan!!"  
  
"Then maybe it's time you listen to what Reiko-chan's saying!" the   
Vosian counters. "Lum, how do you expect to reforge some sense of   
trust with Ataru if you continue to act as if what happened on Icarus   
didn't matter?!"  
  
Lum looks down shamefully. "What makes you think that little brat   
has the right to suggest anything to Lum-san?!" Megane snarls.  
  
Nassur icily glares at the guards' leader. "After what you, your   
little brigade of trench-waves, old Grease-Hair there and that   
worthless airhead did to that poor child," he indicates the guards,   
Mendou and Lan, "...you've got a load of gall to say anything against   
Reiko-chan!"  
  
Megane trembles fearfully. "So what could we do to cheer Ataru-kun   
up?!" Shinobu sighs. "I'm not going to live under the shadow of that   
armoured monstrosity he can turn into for the rest of my life!"  
  
"You'll only have to live under it until he moves elsewhere," Nassur   
notes.  
  
"But we don't WANT him to move!!" Mendou snarls.  
  
"Why?!" Nassur hums. "Afraid you won't have someone to pick on when   
he goes?! Or are you afraid you'll have to get a life once Lum leaves   
to go with him?!"  
  
The scion of Japan's richest family jerks in humiliation at the   
hunter's barb. "May I suggest something?" Oyuki quietly coughs.  
  
"What's that, Oyuki?" Benten stares at her friend.  
  
"Perhaps part of the reason Ataru is so incensed at us is the simple   
fact that we have not visibly tried to acknowledge the changes which   
have come over him," the Tritonian notes. "May I remind you, he *has*   
adopted a child. Regardless of the ill-feelings Reiko-chan may   
possess towards Lum-chan, the simple fact that an oprhaned child now   
has a family would be cause for great celebration on any planet."  
  
"Hey, that's right!!" Ryuunosuke snaps her fingers. "Instead of   
trying to rub the guy the wrong way, we should be showing him support   
because he did something really good!"  
  
"So I suggest that at the same time we celebrate Ryuunosuke's   
birthday, we also celebrate Ataru's adoption of Reiko-chan," Oyuki   
concludes.  
  
"That would actually go far," Nassur hums, nodding.  
  
"Great!!" Lum leaps up and down. "We'll have it tonight, just as   
before! I'll tell Mie that she's invited! Nassur-chan, can you ask   
Shogai-san to come, too?!"  
  
"She's on a mission right now," the Vosian warns.  
  
"At least we should make the effort," the Oni notes.  
  
"True."  
  
"Now, who's going to get the wonderful task of persuading Moroboshi   
and Reiko-chan to come?!" Benten hums.  
  
"I'll do it," Shinobu volunteers.  
  
"I'd stay away from him if I was you, Shinobu," Ryuunosuke warns.   
"Remember what Mie said. You supposedly did something that royally   
pissed him off. I don't think he wants to say anything to you!"  
  
"Well, what better chance could I get to try to make up with him?"   
Ataru's ex-girlfriend smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
"A party?!" Mie looks confused. "What for?!"  
  
"Well, it's Ryuunosuke's birthday," Benten explains. The Fukunokami   
and Nassur are meeting the Kyushu native by her locker later in the   
day. "Also, we're getting together to celebrate that Moroboshi's   
adopted Reiko-chan! C'mon down! It'll be loads of fun!!"  
  
"Uh-huh," suspicion arises in her eyes. "First of all, I wouldn't be   
caught dead partying around old Supersnob's pathetic cherry tree!   
Secondly, why do I get this strange feeling that you're just trying to   
placate Ataru-chan?!"  
  
The hunters jerk. "Th-th-that's n-not tr-true!!" Benten stammers.  
  
"Benten, please don't lie to me," Mie sighs. "I heard about the fact   
that Ataru-chan wasn't interested in going to Ryuunosuke's party in   
the first place, so it didn't take me much to figure out what you're   
doing...!"  
  
Mie jerks when Nassur claps his hands in a prayer-like gesture,   
bowing his head to her. "Please," the Vosian then stares at her.  
  
"Oh, man!" the Kyushu native sighs. "They even got **you** begging?!   
Now, I *know* there's no hope in this place!!"  
  
"What does that mean?" the Vosian blinks.  
  
"It means that every attempt you make at imposing yourselves on   
Ataru-chan's going to blow up in your collective faces," Mie warns.   
"Look, I happen to like and respect you guys! I know deep down you   
think you're doing the right thing. But with the way Ataru-chan sees   
everything these days, **any** attempt by you guys to force him to be   
with you's going to be seen by him as you trying to chain him down   
again! If not that, you're definately invading his private space!   
You're shooting yourselves in the foot by throwing this party and I'm   
not going to be a part of it!!"  
  
She turns to walk away, then stops and looks back. "You   
know...there's an old saying I once heard a long time ago. 'Sometimes   
friendship is best nutured and enhanced by simply folding your   
hands.'"  
  
Nassur and Benten blink. "That's a pretty profound thing to say,"   
the former muses. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Mie sighs, then heads off.  
  
The hunters blink. "Now there goes someone I really can't   
understand," Benten shakes her head. "Where the heck does she come   
from?!"  
  
"There's an interesting question," Nassur hums. "But I've got a   
funny feeling she may be right."  
  
"Uh-oh," Benten shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought I told Fujinami that I wasn't interested in coming to that   
party!" Ataru snarls at Shinobu sometime later. "Are you people deaf   
or are you so airheaded that everything I say goes in one ear and out   
the other?!"  
  
Shinobu winces, trying to keep both her temper and her fear in check.   
"We know that, but we're not going to get together just because it's   
Ryuunosuke's birthday. After all, you adopted Reiko-chan too! We   
want to celebrate that!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Ataru wryly smiles, obviously not accepting her story.  
  
"Ataru-kun, please," his former girlfriend looks desperate. "We know   
what you went through on Icarus! We...please don't think us so   
callous that we don't want to understand how much you suffered! We   
all want to have a good time tonight and we want you there! Please   
come!"  
  
Her words do not change a thing. "Please!!" she bows low to him.   
"If not for any of us, at least do it for Lum!"  
  
Ataru shakes his head. "Oh, alright!! If it finally gets you to   
stop spouting such verbal diarrhea, I'll come!"  
  
"You will?!" Shinobu looks up.  
  
"I said it, didn't I?!" he snaps. "Now, get lost! I want to be   
alone!!"  
  
Leaping up, Shinobu runs back to the school to tell everyone the   
news. Watching her go, Ataru looks ill. "Gods, she's so pathetic!"   
he moans. "Idiot deserves an Oscar for that performance!!"  
  
Laying back, he contemplates what just happened. Shinobu's plea for   
him to consider Lum's feelings did tug at his heart, but it was   
balanced by a considerable dose of mistrust. Ataru had been flatly   
convinced for some time that the only reason Shinobu was being so   
friendly to him and Lum as of late was because of one person: Nassur.   
It was the same argument he had presented to Ryuunosuke earlier: he   
being forced to conform to everyone's wishes. Now, if someone like   
Nassur had said things like that to him, he could bring himself to   
accept the idea. But Shinobu?! "Forget that!" he groans...  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, the third Tarouzakura is basked in evening spotlights   
as everyone gathers for the party. Nassur is quick to notice that the   
tree is much smaller than its two predecessors. "This one's not   
growing as fast as the other one," he comments.  
  
"This time, my sister did not elect to graft parts of the old tree to   
the new one," Mendou hums, staring at the five metre-tall cherry tree.   
"Some of the botanists do state that it is growing much faster than it   
should since it was transplanted here from our Kagawa farm in Shikoku,   
but not as profoundly as the second Tarouzakura."  
  
"Thank the gods for that," Shinobu shudders. "I don't want to have   
another encounter with Memory as long as I live!"  
  
"Yeah, Nassur told me about that little fight you guys had with   
whatever was under this thing," Benten muses. "Anyone ever figure out   
where all that tachytron radiation came from?!"  
  
At that comment, Oyuki pulls out a tricorder and takes a scan.   
"There's a lot here," she muses, showing the reading to Nassur.  
  
"Strange," the Vosian muses. "The levels are even higher than when I   
scanned this place the first time."  
  
"Does it mean something?" Mendou looks anxious.  
  
"I can't say," Nassur shakes his head, handing the tricorder back to   
Oyuki. "Since there's little in the way of clues as to where this   
radiation comes from, I can't begin to properly speculate as to what's   
really going on here."  
  
"Maybe we need to cut open the tree again and see what's inside,"   
Megane proposes.  
  
"I'd rather not do that!" Mendou sighs.  
  
At that moment, Nagisa Shinowataru walks up, a large birthday cake in   
hand. Given the way "she" was raised, Nagisa is dressed in a flowery   
summer dress with an apron. "Happy Birthday, Ryuunosuke-sama!!" he   
beams, placing the cake in front of his would-be fiancee.  
  
Seeing that, Rei instanly leaps up to grab the cake for himself.   
Nagisa shrieks as he tries to keep the tiger-bull away. "Shoo, you   
horrible beast!!! Get away!! This isn't for you!!!"  
  
Rei then winds up flying into Nassur's fist! "You heard him!!" the   
Vosian snarls as the tiger-bull falls flat on the ground. "That's not   
yours!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Lan bolts to her feet, murder in her eyes. "How dare you   
hit Rei-sama, you bastard...?!!"  
  
Oyuki concentrates, freezing Lan and Rei in a giant ice cube.   
"That's more than enough, Lan," the Tritonian sighs.  
  
"Wh-wh-what a c-c-cold w-w-woman..." Lan moans.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Oyuki-sama," Nagisa looks relieved.  
  
"My pleasure, Nagisa-san," Oyuki smiles.  
  
Ryuunosuke blows out the candles. Everyone cheers as the presents   
are handed to her. Everyone gathers as they watch her open each of   
them save for Ataru and Reiko, who sit by themselves a noticeable   
distance away. "Normally I'd give her some lingerie to get her used   
to the idea of wearing girl's clothing, but with that old dork of a   
father of hers, it's a wasted effort," Ataru muses to himself.  
  
"She should disown that old idiot just like you disowned the idiots   
you came from," Reiko comments.  
  
Echoing her statement is a tidal wave, which crashes into the party,   
revealing Fujimi Fujinami! "There you all are!!!" he blows a party   
horn into Ryuunosuke's ear. "Ah!! My son is seventeen years old this   
day!!! If only Masako had lived to see this day!! Soon, he shall be   
a *man*, ready to take on a **man's** responsibility to carry on   
running Hamajaya as his family has done for four generations!!"  
  
Everyone tries their best to ignore the old janitor. Nearby, Ataru   
rolls his eyes at Reiko. "And we've heard this broken record for a   
mite bit too long, too!" he quietly muses.  
  
Reiko giggles. Ryuunosuke then cuts the cake, passing the pieces   
around. After everyone else is served, pieces are passed to Ataru and   
Reiko. The Noukiite looks at her thin slice, then her father's   
equally thin slice, then back to see that everyone literally got a   
bigger slice of the cake. Ataru notices what has caught his   
daughter's attention. "You know, I once heard that you could tell how   
much or how little a person likes you by the size of the piece of cake   
you get at that person's birthday," he whispers.  
  
"Daddy, isn't this supposed to be our party too?" she looks   
suspicious.  
  
As the night progresses, the conversation remains brisk. Shinobu   
finds herself vying for Nassur's attention with Benten. Mendou and   
the guards try as usual to get Lum's attention. After they have   
defrosted, Lan and Rei spend time with themselves. Ryuunosuke fights   
off her father to ensure she gets to keep all the presents everyone   
brought her. The other students group up to continue the party.   
Nagisa and Mr. Fujinami make their way through the crowd to ensure   
that everyone is topped off with punch and snacks. And all this   
leaves Ataru and Reiko isolated as if they were the calm eye of a   
typhoon. Staring at everyone, who seem not to care that they even   
exist, both look at each other. "Let's go home," Reiko is on the   
verge of tears. "I hate this place."  
  
"Sure, sweetie," Ataru pulls her into his arms...then in the blink of   
an eye, leaps a clear hundred metres from the cherry grove onto a   
nearby street.  
  
Landing with pinpoint precision, Ataru lowers Reiko to the ground as   
they turn to head back to Toranoseishin Finances. Suddenly, a voice   
calls out, "Wait!"  
  
Ataru and Reiko turn to see Nagisa come up. An apologetic look is on   
his face. "What is it, Nagisa?" the former asks.  
  
The cross-dressing teashop worker looks down, then produces a small   
wrapped box. "Here," he hands it to them. "It's for you."  
  
They look at the box for a moment, then Ataru shakes his head.   
"Forget it. I don't accept charity, Nagisa. Let's go, Reiko-chan."  
  
The Noukiite lets out a humph, tears flowing down her cheek, as the   
two walk into the night. Nagisa watches them go, understandably   
saddened. He then looks back to the party. Sighing, he heads up the   
hill. When he arrives, he is quick to notice that no one has yet   
noticed that Ataru and Reiko have left. Shaking his head, he heads to   
the cooking area. "Hey, got any more of that punch, Nagisa?!"   
Ryuunosuke calls out.  
  
"Serve yourself," Nagisa snaps.  
  
People stop, surprised to hear the curt comment from someone who   
literally came back from the dead to be with the one he loved.   
"What's wrong?!" Lum stands.  
  
"Well, haven't you noticed?!" Nagisa points.  
  
Lum spins around, then gasps on seeing an empty blanket with two   
plates of untouched cake. "Darling!! Reiko-chan!! What happened?!"  
  
"They left," Nagisa sighs. "Totally disgusted, I should note."  
  
Everyone looks surprised. "Well, weren't they having a good time?!"   
Ryuunosuke demands, bolting to her feet.  
  
"Does it look like it?!" Nagisa stares at her. "That little girl   
went home in utter tears because no one bothered to say anything to   
her! And I don't think Ataru appreciated one bit you stating this   
party is also for her and then turning around and showing not a single   
courtesy to her!! And you!!!" he points accusingly at Lum. "What   
were you doing when the man you *supposedly* love, not to mention the   
child who could have been *your* child, were sitting there all alone?!   
You were busy coddling to those morons!!" he points at Mendou and the   
guards.  
  
Hearing that, Lum looks down ashamedly. Nassur stands, glaring at   
Mendou and the guards to ensure they do not try anything to make   
matters worse. "I think this party's over!"  
  
"Guess Mie was right all along," Benten shakes her head...  
  
* * *  
  
In their apartment atop the Toranoseishin Finances tower, Reiko   
quietly sobs as Ataru holds her, sitting in a rocking chair. At that   
moment, the door slides open and a secretary walks in. "You wanted to   
see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes," Ataru sighs, patting his daughter's head. "Dictate to   
everyone that no one from Tomobiki High School, or friends of same,   
are to enter this building."  
  
"Including Lum, sir?"  
  
"*Especially* her!" he growls.  
  
"Yes, sir," the secretary bows, then walks out.  
  
Ataru lets out a sigh as tears flow down his cheeks. It was   
partially his fault. He believed that Lum would, in her own way, make   
Reiko feel more comfortable. He knew there was no chance that anyone   
would ever care for him; he had come to *that* conclusion back when he   
was exploring Takenotsuka. But that Lum would allow Reiko's feelings   
to be crushed?! He feels his teeth grate. That was the most callous   
thing Lum had ever done for as long as he had known her!  
  
"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" a calm voice calls out.  
  
Ataru blinks, then snaps around to see someone step into the   
apartment. On seeing that she is dressed in a white kimono with black   
spots akin to cow markings, he gapes. "Grandma?!"  
  
Reiko looks up. "Great-grandma?!"  
  
The woman, who also wears a hood over a head of long, flowing brown   
hair framing an angular face more fitting to someone in her   
mid-twenties, smiles as she opens her arms, allowing Ataru and Reiko   
to sink into her embrace. "How are you?" she sighs.  
  
"H-hi, Grandma," Ataru sniffs, then finally allows the dam holding   
his emotions back to burst.  
  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi helps the two back to the rocking chair, sitting   
in it as she lifts Reiko into her lap. Ataru leans down to embrace   
his grandmother. "There, there," she coos a mantra to allow them to   
get their emotions back under control. "It's okay. I'm here now."  
  
Ataru wipes his face, then stares quizzically at her. "When did you   
get in?"  
  
"Just now," Nagaiwakai smiles, stroking Reiko's hair. "I was coming   
down to see you anyway when I heard from one of the secretaries that   
you two did not enjoy yourselves at that miserable excuse for a party   
that Johnny-come-lately Shutaro Mendou held at his silly tree."  
  
"That's...an understatement," Ataru wryly muses, pulling up another   
chair to sit beside Nagaiwakai.  
  
"And by the looks of it, Lum was not at her best either," a touch of   
acid creeps into his grandmother's voice.  
  
"She wasn't!!" Reiko snorts, looking away in disgust. "All she gave   
a hoot about was that Daddy was there! She didn't even talk to us!   
She was too busy with that creep Mendou and those four nerds that fall   
all over her all the time!!"  
  
"I'm quite aware of that, Reiko-chan," Nagaiwakai smiles.  
  
Ataru chuckles. Everyone at Tomobiki High School would go ballistic   
if they learned that half of Tomobiki's adult population was in one   
way or another actively engaged in spying for his grandmother, usually   
passing on tidbits of information about Ataru to Nagaiwakai. Most of   
them were untraceable since Nagaiwakai paid on a fee-for-service   
basis, only having a few on permanent contract. "You must be happy,"   
he muses.  
  
"I would say 'I told you so,'" Nagaiwakai warns, "...but I don't   
think you really need to hear that now, do you?"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "I...I just don't know what to think! I   
know Lum's always liked it whenever I went with her to parties.   
But...tonight, I actually saw something I never once conceived she was   
capable of doing! She didn't even once come up to ask if we were   
enjoying the party! All her time was spent with Mendou and Megane's   
nerd squad!! Excuse me, but am I right or am I wrong: wasn't that   
also supposed to be a party for my adopting Reiko-chan as well as   
Fujinami's birthday?!"  
  
"You were wrong," Nagaiwakai sighs. "Worse, you were deliberately   
lied to just as long as everyone in this miserable district believed   
that their precious Oni was pleased. I've always suspected...a   
suspicion sharply proven by the Second Tag Race...that she never truly   
loved you...not in the same manner as Windy-chan."  
  
"Windy," Ataru looks sad. "I haven't thought of her in such a long   
time."  
  
"Nor have I, I do confess," his grandmother sighs. "But, she felt   
she did the right thing. Buddha only knows that you certainly would   
not've taken well to confinement in cryostasis after your encounters   
with that pathetic little tramp Elle. Nor, I confess, do I equally   
feel proud in having remained on the sidelines, so to speak, while you   
were down here suffering at the hands of that greedy excuse of a   
daughter-in-law of mine! Time and time again, I was ready to have you   
taken out of Tomobiki! Time and time again, Chie and Darklight   
advised me to back away. 'Let Lum prove herself!' they said. Well,   
she certainly proved what she's more than willing to do to keep you   
under her power several months ago!"  
  
Silence falls over the scene as Ataru considers her words. "I don't   
know what to do, Grandma!" he shakes his head. "I'm willing to   
finally forge something with her, but I know all too well that nothing   
can work as long as we're in Tomobiki. Yet every time I try to   
convince her that we'll get nowhere in this town, she balks! It's as   
if everything beyond Tomobiki's borders are like the Terrible Swamps   
of Uru to her!"  
  
"Well, there's no way anymore that I'm going to permit her to dictate   
how you'll live your life," Nagaiwakai sighs. She then reaches beside   
her to pull up a large box, handing it to Reiko. "Here you go,   
Reiko-chan! Try in on!"  
  
"Thanks!!" Reiko beams, then heads off to change.  
  
A moment later, she emerges, dressed in a black sailor suit uniform   
with silver trim, a enanmel school insignia pin over her red tie.   
"What's that for?!" Ataru blinks.  
  
"I took the liberty of contacting my old alma mater," Nagaiwakai   
smiles. "Incredible that seventy years later, it's still in   
operation. None the less, when they learned that I was looking for a   
place for my great-granddaughter, they were more than happy to give   
Reiko-chan a chance."  
  
With that, she hands a brochure to Ataru. He stares quizzically at   
it. "The Ishinomaki Girl's Primary Academy?!" he blinks. "Hey!   
That's near where Komeru-oji-chan lives!"  
  
"Yes, whenever the idiot's ever home!!" Nagaiwakai rolls her eyes   
disgustingly. "It's also near a small piece of beachfront property   
near Oshika that I hear attracted your eye. It's not more than thirty   
kilometres from the school."  
  
Ataru opens the brochure. The Ishinomaki Academy was a private   
all-girl's institution formed in the early days of the Meiji era which   
catered to young women in the beginning years of their education. It   
was affiliated with three sister schools, one for middle school girls,   
one for high school girls and a pre-university finishing school, all   
on the same campus. It offered a wide range of educational   
opportunities beyond the basic cirriculum common to most Japanese   
schools, including many foreign language courses. However, unlike the   
pressure cooker system rampant in current public education doctrine,   
the Ishinomaki Academy emphasized a holistic approach to education   
which mixed hard-core classwork with a liberal indoctrination in   
creative thinking and the arts. "This just might be the place." he   
hums. "I'll call them up and ask them for an interview."  
  
"Splendid!!" Nagaiwakai claps her hands.  
  
"But what about Lum?!" Reiko warns. "How far away is Oshika from   
here, anyway?!"  
  
"Two hundred and seventy kilometres as the karasutengu flies," Ataru   
hums.  
  
The Moroboshi clan matriarch looks disgusted. "What about that   
Oni?!" she snarls, her eyes burning with a murderous rage. "If she   
thinks she can get away with hurting my grandson and my   
great-granddaughter and get away with it, she's horribly mistaken!"  
  
"Grandma, don't use the Inquisition," Ataru panics, realizing that   
with this incident, Nagaiwakai could easily be tempted to see Lum   
turned into ashes in her family grave.  
  
"Oh, no," Nagaiwakai chuckles. "Rest assured, I will not sully an   
Inquisitor's blade or see good Lawgiver ammunition wasted on that   
tramp! But the time has come that a lesson be taught to Lum and her   
cohorts, one sharp enough that it will make the most stubborn of that   
lot realize that you are no longer their pet whipping boy to abuse."  
  
"How can you do that?" Reiko looks confused. "Without the   
Zephyrites, you can't do much to impress Lum, not to mention her   
doofus of a father!"  
  
"Ah!" Nagaiwakai icily smiles, drawing out a sheet of rolled   
parchment. "There, Reiko-chan, you are very wrong. For you see, the   
Urusians themselves provided me with the perfect excuse to see   
whatever plans they have for our world turned to dust. It seems that   
Lum's father and the council he represented bargained in considerable   
bad faith when they made the arrangements for the *First* Tag Race.   
They tried to deceive us when it came to one of the clauses in the   
treaty between ourselves and Uru, a deception that if exploited   
properly, would've permitted them to invade Earth even IF Ataru-chan   
had won that race!"  
  
"What?!!" Ataru exclaims. "Let me see!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai opens the parchment to show the section in question. A   
second later, a roar bellows from Toranoseishin Finances.   
"***INVADER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!***"  
  
On Uru, Invader sneezes...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Tag Race Mark Three" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "TAG RACE MARK THREE," Ataru refuses to attend   
Ryuunosuke's birthday party because his daughter Reiko nor his friends   
Mie and Dakejinzou were invited. Attempts by Ryuunosuke to get him to   
come along fail. Everyone then decides to turn it into a joint party,   
both for Ryuunosuke's birthday and Ataru's adoption of Reiko.   
Unfortunately, no one pays attention to Reiko at the party. Ataru and   
Reiko head home, thus further humiliating Lum in front of her   
classmates. Back at Toranoseishin Finances, Ataru and Reiko meet   
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi. The Moroboshi clan matriarch, who despises Lum   
because of the events in "The Final Chapter," in addition to locating   
a possible school for her new great-granddaughter, has also learned   
that the Urusians deceived the Terrans back in the First Tag Race...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"He locked you out of the building last night?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
A teary-eyed Lum nods. It is the morning after Ryuunosuke's birthday   
party. The Oni, after being prevented from trying to apologize to   
Ataru for her ignoring him and Reiko the previous night, had slept   
aboard her scout. "Darling must hate me!" she moans, sniffing back   
tears. "He must think I'm the most heartless person in existence!!"  
  
"Lum-san, you must put him out of your life!" Mendou appears beside   
her, gently grasping her hand. "If he cannot acknowledge your   
desires, it is more than obvious that he no longer loves you! Why do   
you persist in trying to obtain something which can never be truly   
yours?! Please, I beg you, allow me to fill the gaping holes in your   
heart!"  
  
At that moment, Ataru walks into the class. Everyone turns to gaze   
at him as he notices Mendou holding Lum's hand. "It's obvious to me   
that you never **once** did care for me!" he contemptfully looks away,   
his voice dropping the room's temperature to sub-freezing.  
  
Everyone finds themselves covered in icicles! "Wh-what a c-cold   
sh-shoulder!" Megane stammers.  
  
Mie arrives at that time. She exchanges an understanding look with   
Ataru, then sits in his chair while he heads to the back of the room   
to sit in hers. Everyone blinks on seeing this. "He's not even going   
to sit beside her!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Considering the shitty way you bastards treated Ataru-chan and   
Reiko-chan last night, do you blame him?" Mie snorts, disgusted by   
what she heard had happened. She then notices who is holding Lum's   
hand. "My, Lum. Are we scouting the range for new studs,   
perchance?!"  
  
Hearing that, Lum icily glares at Mendou. "HANDS OFF!!!!!!" she   
screams, zapping him.  
  
"L-lum-s-san...!" Mendou groans as he falls flat on his face.  
  
Hanawa arrives at that time to commence homeroom class. As everyone   
prepares for another day of school, a suction-cup arrow hits Ataru on   
the forehead. He blinks, then notices there is a message attached to   
it. Opening the message, he reads, "Ataru...There is a very pretty   
girl wanting to meet you today. Come to the clock tower after school   
and she'll be waiting for you...Megane."  
  
*They must think I'm totally moronic to fall for that trap again!*   
Ataru sighs as he holds up the note, noticing Megane giggling   
sinisterly.  
  
The guards' leader suddenly gets a lump in his throat as Ataru's left   
eye glows for a second, then a beam of energy lashes out to burn the   
note into cinders. Ataru then returns to his work as Megane finds   
himself shivering. *Curse that swine!!* he hisses to himself. *I   
swear that he's going to pay for what he's done to Lum-san even if   
it's the last thing I do in this life!!*  
  
* * *  
  
As the day progresses, the chasm between Ataru and Lum is all too   
noticeable. Instantly, speculation begins as to what could come of   
this. Some (most of the boys) hope that Ataru would finally part from   
Lum, allowing them a chance at their favourite classmate. Others   
(most of the girls) wonder what will happen if Ataru does part from   
Lum and how that will affect their veneration of Mendou. And still   
others (the inner circle of people who surround Ataru and Lum) realize   
that if Ataru does force Lum out of his life, the Oni will go home,   
thus bringing to an end the living festival their lives had been   
subject to for the past two years. "So now what happens?" Shinobu   
sighs as she meets with her classmates at lunchtime.  
  
"Ataru will pay for what he's done!!" Megane snarls, slamming his   
hands on the table. "Look at her!" he points to a hurt Lum sitting   
alone nearby. "Have you ever seen her like that before?! It's as if   
everything she has desired for so long has deserted her!"  
  
"Strange hearing that from you, jerk!" Ryuunosuke snorts.   
"Considering that you idiots deliberately took all of Lum's time last   
night, I'd figure that you did that on purpose so that you could get   
Ataru away from her!!"  
  
Megane stammers incomprehensively as the tomboy projects a knowing   
glance at him. Before anyone could say anything more, they hear   
Ten-chan's voice. "Hey!! There you guys are!"  
  
"Ten-chan, what's wrong?!" Shinobu stands as the young Oni drives up   
on his scooter, a rolled newspaper tucked in his lap.  
  
Ten-chan parks his machine, then hands Shinobu the newspaper. "Read   
it!"  
  
Shinobu opens the paper as everyone crowds around her. The headline   
literally leaps out at her: URUSIANS LIED ABOUT INTENTIONS FOR   
EARTH!!!! Underneath are some sub-titles. One reads FIRST TAG RACE   
ALWAYS WAS RIGGED AGAINST ATARU MOROBOSHI! Another warns U.N. GENERAL   
ASSEMBLY DEBATING TO FORGE ALLIANCE WITH REPUBLIC OF ZEPHYRUS! A   
third proclaims ALL GALACTIC FEDERATION CITIZENS RESIDENT ON EARTH   
POSSIBLY FACING PERMANENT EXPULSION FROM TOMOBIKI IN RETALIATION!   
"Oh, gods!!!" she gasps.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Megane tries to read the type.  
  
Shinobu sits down to read the story. "The United Nations has just   
revealed that private sources have discovered that the Urusian Union   
bargained in considerable bad faith when the arrangements for the   
First Tag Race were being negotiated in New York in October 1981.   
After detailed analysis by Oni linguists from the Zephyrite Republic,   
it is revealed that a clause in the First Tag Race agreement, if   
properly exploited, could have resulted in Earth's invasion by Uru   
even if Ataru Moroboshi had won the Tag Race.  
  
"Sources have revealed that the clause in question stipulated that if   
permanent disability or death came to the Terran tag champion, Ataru   
Moroboshi, that the Urusians would simply turn around and elect   
another tag champion and restart the tag race. This clause, when   
analyzed, could be easily construed to mean that if in any time after   
the First Tag Race came to an end, Moroboshi was hurt or killed, the   
Urusians would then be able to launch a new tag race using a new   
champion, with the possibility that even after two years of limited   
contact between Earth and Uru, the Urusian Union would have the right   
to invade Earth regardless of the original tag race results. The   
language of this clause, as revealed by the experts who analyzed the   
agreement, is akin to a code-like language once used by the old feudal   
families of Uru in attempts to win special concessions without the   
knowledge of the other party."  
  
"Holy shit!!" Ryuunosuke gasps.  
  
Shinobu continues. "This revelation has caused an uproar of   
unprecedented proportions in the United Nations and in the National   
Diet. Calls are now going out to the United Nations to forge closer   
ties with the Republic of Zephyrus, a vastly powerful interplanetary   
state not allied with the Galactic Federation, to which Uru is a   
member state. This act is believed to have the potential to deter any   
aggressive action from hostile aliens. Further, there is a call now   
out in the Diet to have all citizens of the worlds of the Galactic   
Federation living on Earth, now resident in Tomobiki district of   
Tokyo, expelled from Earth as a form of retaliation. Currently, no   
one associated with Ataru Moroboshi or his so-called wife Lum have   
been contacted for their comments."  
  
Silence falls over the cafeteria as everyone absorbs that   
information. People find themselves looking quizzically at Lum.   
"Lum-san, did you know about this?" Mendou hesitantly inquires.  
  
The Oni looks down. "Yes. But it wasn't my doing."  
  
"Did your father plan this?!" Ryuunosuke demands.  
  
"No!!" Lum shakes her head, embarrassed tears flowing down her   
cheeks. "Daddy wanted this to be a clean fight, an honourable one!   
We were doing this to prevent the Ipraedies from invading this sector!   
But we had to act as if we were going to invade Earth anyway to get   
them to back off! You know how the Ipraedies look upon Earth!"  
  
"Yes," Shinobu nods, remembering Jaja's comments about that in   
"Benten's Story."  
  
"So if you and your dad weren't behind this, who was?!" Kakugari   
asks.  
  
"Other members of the Tribal Council," Lum sighs. "Since we were   
negotiating with the United Nations, the Tribal Council was the sole   
arbiter of what went into the treaty. I guess they must've slipped   
that in there...but I don't know who would be exactly responsible! I   
swear!!"  
  
"There, there, Lum-san," Mendou gently squeezes her shoulders. "We   
believe you. But right now, we must act to ensure that this hysteria   
is kept under control. There's no need to panic."  
  
"Don't bet on that!" Ten-chan shakes his head. "It's on TV! Right   
now, there're a whole bunch of xenophobes protesting outside the   
district's borders! Ataru's mom almost got lynched when she tried to   
go shopping in Nerima!!"  
  
"What?!!" Lum gasps. "Oh, no!! How could this be happening?!"  
  
"Easily explained," Cherry hums as he appears out of nowhere.  
  
Everyone faints! "Where'd you come from?!" Ten-chan gasps.  
  
"We saw the news reports," Sakura walks up. "Unfortunately, we can   
easily deduce who is responsible for this discovery."  
  
"Who?!" everyone demands.  
  
"Think!" the nurse sighs. "The papers said that experts in Oni were   
called in from *Zephyrus!* Whom do we know has regular contact with   
them?!"  
  
Realization dawns on their faces. "Ataru's grandmother!" Ryuunosuke   
gulps.  
  
"That's right," Sakura looks at Lum. "That can easily explain the   
cold shoulder you've been getting from him this morning. He was   
probably the first one to be told."  
  
"Uh-oh!" Ten-chan gulps.  
  
"'Uh-oh' is right!" Sakura shudders. "Ataru's already gone to   
Toranoseishin Finances. An elite troop of Kuromoroboshi were   
dispatched to Tomobiki on orders to kill *anyone* who so much as tries   
to take Ataru hostage to get Nagaiwakai-sama to back off! I even   
heard from Sensei that a cadre from the Zephyrite Inquisition may be   
on their way here!"  
  
"The Inquisition?!!" Lum gasps. "No one suspects the Inquisition!!"  
  
"What can they do?!" Megane looks confused.  
  
"They excommunicate people," Ten-chan explains.  
  
"That's bad?" Mendou blinks.  
  
"Spelt sideways, that's **execute!!**" Lan shudders fearfully.  
  
"That's worse!!" Kakugari gulps.  
  
"That, however, is the least of our problems," Cherry cuts in. "Far   
worse is yet to come!"  
  
"How worse can it get?!" Paama stammers.  
  
"Death!" the monk intones. "Massive destruction unlike anything   
you've ever seen before! Lum!!" he turns to the Oni. "Hark and   
listen well! You will be made to confront Ataru within the next few   
days! You MUST defeat him! If you do not, then in the wake of your   
loss will come a tragedy of unprecedented proportions, for both   
Tomobiki and your people!!"  
  
"Yes!" Sakura nods agreeingly. "This time, no matter what, you must   
be prepared to fight Ataru! Too many lives are at stake this time!!"  
  
The Oni looks as if she would gladly be anywhere else but there...  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Captain Invader arrives in Tomobiki via Oyuki's   
space-warp. Also there is, to everyone's surprise, Crown Princess   
Lupica of the planet Tofunokoibito, the self-styled "Crown Princess of   
the Universe." Such is nearly accurate, for Tofunokoibito is the home   
of the Galactic Federation's headquarters. As Tofunokoibito's future   
head of state, Lupica is preparing to assume the role she will inherit   
from her mother come her next birthday by administering to the   
Federation. "Hi, Lum!" Lupica smiles as she walks up to the Oni. "By   
the looks of it, you're in a spot of trouble here."  
  
"That's an understatement," Lum looks down, then sinks into her   
father's comforting embrace. "Hi, Daddy."  
  
"There, there, sweetie," he pats his daughter, now resplendent in his   
dress uniform with the proper clan insignia. "We'll get through this   
fine."  
  
"I hope so," she gulps.  
  
At that moment, a helicopter is heard. Everyone watches as a white   
machine emblazoned with UNITED NATIONS in Roman and Japanese script   
lands on the front lawn. A single man emerges. Mendou blinks on   
recognizing him. "That's the Secretary-General of the U.N.!!" he   
points.  
  
"Oh, man!" Megane shudders. "This is going to be big!"  
  
Some moments later, the desks in room 337 have been shoved aside,   
allowing a clear meeting space to be used by Invader and the   
Secretary-General. Lupica is present as arbiter. Universal   
translators are provided to ensure that everyone gets the gist of what   
is being said. "I am told that you were not responsible for the   
drafting of the first Tag Race agreement between our peoples," the   
leader of Earth's ruling body begins.  
  
"That's correct," Invader nods. "The clauses were drafted by the   
Tribal Council as a whole, as were the translations to English and   
Japanese."  
  
"I see," the Secretary-General hums. "A pity then that we have to   
meet again under these circumstances. You, I could trust. However,   
that no longer applies to the government which you represent."  
  
"I understand that."  
  
"Very well, then," the leader of the United Nations draws out three   
sheets of paper. "As of this morning, three resolutions were   
unanimously voted into place by the General Assembly...Special   
Resolutions 442, 443 and 444. I will state 442 and 444 first, then   
come back to 443."  
  
"Certainly," Invader nods.  
  
The Secretary-General pulls out one sheet. "Special Resolution 442   
is a resolution that strikes down all previous resolutions by the   
Security Council and the General Assembly which acknowledge Earth's   
acceptance of all treaties made with worlds of the Galactic Federation   
and the Federation itself. This, of course, means that we will no   
longer acknowledge any clause of the First Tag Race agreement. In our   
eyes at this time, no government belonging to the Federation,   
including Uru, has any right to make any demand of the United Nations   
or its member states. Further, we have enlisted the aid of the   
Republic of Zephyrus to act as guarantor to this resolution as per   
Clause Nine of the Galactic First Contacts Treaty, which Uru is also a   
signatory."  
  
Invader gulps, with good reason. The nearest Zephyrite colony world,   
Jiyuu, was much closer to the Earth-Triton system than any Urusian   
colony. "I understand that," he nods, imaginging the row in the   
Tribal Council which will erupt from this revelation.  
  
"Excellent," the Secretary-General nods. "Now, Special Resolution   
444. It is a very unique piece of U.N. legislation which can be   
enacted on a per-member basis. In other words, it may apply in one   
country, but would not apply in another."  
  
"And that resolution states?" Lupica inquires.  
  
"Simply put, if a nation so dictates, all non-Terran citizens, either   
as a whole group or according to race, can be permanently expelled   
from the soverign territory of that nation in question," the leader of   
the United Nations states. "However, if certain results from   
Resolution 443 emerge, then ALL citizens of ALL worlds of the Galactic   
Federation will be expelled from ALL of Earth. The only exception to   
that rule, for more than obvious reasons, is the Kingdom of   
Neptune-Triton, whose solar system we share. However, no Tritonian   
may be a permanent resident on Earth, and no non-Tritonian may make   
use of their Central Warp Chamber to transit to Earth."  
  
Hearing that, Lum and Lan turn very pale. "Furthermore, all   
relationships between Terrans and non-Terrans of Federation worlds   
will not be acknowledged by the United Nations as reasons to defy this   
resolution," the Secretary-General continues. "Simply put, for   
example, Lum will have no right to claim that she has any relationship   
with Ataru Moroboshi, NOR will she have the right to take Ataru   
Moroboshi off this planet against his will."  
  
Lum nearly passes out on hearing that. "And Resolution 443?" Invader   
gulps.  
  
Deafening silence falls over the scene as the Secretary-General fixes   
him with a stare. "Simply put...there will be another tag race."  
  
An H-bomb blast occurs!!!! "ANOTHER TAG RACE?!?!?!" everyone   
exclaims.  
  
"That's correct!" the leader of the United Nations nods. "We realize   
how important in both a spiritual and legal sense this form of contest   
is among your people, Captain. However, this time, WE will arbitrate   
the rules and determine the results!"  
  
Invader gulps. "And...those rules are?" he hesitantly asks.  
  
The Terran leader looks to his sheets. "First, the order will be   
reversed. This time, *Lum* must tag Ataru Moroboshi, not the other   
way around." He wryly smiles. "I hear that Ataru's had some   
considerable practice evading Lum over the last two years. It should   
make for quite an interesting contest. Since Ataru has no horns, then   
a bandanna with a slip-knot will be used in place. Lum must take the   
bandanna off his person to make the tag.  
  
"Lum has the right to use her flying powers to catch Ataru. However,   
she will NOT be permitted use of her lightning. Acts of that nature   
will forfit the day's competition, meaning that the race will stop and   
begin anew the next morning.  
  
"The race will be the standard ten-day period, from eight in the   
morning until sundown. At this time of year, that should give Lum a   
good ten hours each day to try to make a tag.  
  
"Further, no one from Tomobiki district will be permitted to   
interfere in this race to assist Lum or Ataru. Such interference will   
forfeit the day's competition, although it will not affect the final   
outcome. Anyone who attempts to interfere will be taken into custody   
and held until the race's end.  
  
"Simply put, there must be a tag to win the race for Lum. If a tag   
is made, then we shall consider such to be an act of good faith by the   
Urusian Union, thus permitting us to be more receptive should you seek   
to make further treaties with Earth. However, if Lum does win,   
Resolution 442 will remain in effect. The Urusian Union will have no   
right to make use of old agreements to attempt to force their will   
upon the people of Earth."  
  
Silence falls over the scene as the Terran leader pauses to allow   
Invader to reflect on what has been said. "I see," Invader nods.   
"I've been granted the necessary power by my President to accept   
whatever terms you stipulate on behalf of the Union government. I do   
accept the stipulations of Resolution 443. They seem fine and fair."  
  
"Wait!!" Lum cuts in. "What happens if I DON'T tag Darling?!"  
  
The Secretary-General looks at her. "You go home...forever."  
  
Everyone pales. "If Lum loses the race, Resolution 444 goes into   
automatic carte-blanche effect for all citizens of worlds of the   
Galactic Federation," he continues. "Further, Earth will then seek to   
become a protectorate under Zephyrus' Non-Interference Edict, which   
should, I believe, serve to answer all of Uru's defense concerns when   
it comes to this star system. After a grace period of one solar Earth   
century...or if special circumstances modify our general opinion...we   
shall reconsider Resolution 444 as it pertains to the Federation   
worlds."  
  
Hearing that, Lum looks down. A century meant that both she and   
Ataru would be long dead and buried by the time Urusians could   
possibly look forward to returning to Earth. Like it or not, she had   
to win the tag race...for if she lost, all arguments about their   
relationship would literally become mute. But even if she did win,   
would she stand a chance to get back in Ataru's good graces?  
  
Before she could contemplate anything further, the Secretary-General   
stands. "The race will begin the day after tomorrow. Good day to   
you, Captain."  
  
Invader and Lupica rise as the leader of the United Nations departs.   
Silence falls over the room as everyone takes in what has been said.   
"Oh, man!!" Megane gasps. "This just can't be happening!"  
  
"It's going to happen whether we like it or not," Shinobu shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Invader, Lum and Ten-chan make their way through the town   
park. People passing the three Onis either wave or nod a greeting.   
No ill-looks are projected in their direction. Looking at the canopy   
of cherry trees shedding their leaves for the coming winter and the   
rustic district beyond the park's boundaries, the large captain sighs.   
"You don't look so good, Uncle," Ten-chan hums.  
  
"No, not really," Invader shakes his head. "But, I guess this is to   
be expected. The people here have had every right to do something   
like this since we first met. It's something that comes with   
contacting a race still struggling to develop its own idenity. You   
know, a lot of people in Council believed that we should have just   
allowed the Ipraedies to do whatever they wanted with this place."  
  
"That's an awful attitude!" Lum looks ill.  
  
"It is. It just stuck in my craw that some of those idiots would   
allow innocent, good people to suffer just because it wouldn't   
inconvenience them," Invader rumbles. "Damn, do they want every race   
to suffer like we did when the Dominion conquered us?!"  
  
"It would've helped facilitate the creation of a true world culture,"   
Lum muses.  
  
"But just because we suffered, does that mean everyone has to?!"   
Invader stares at his daughter.  
  
"No, of course not," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Oh, Captain, Lum, Ten-chan!" Shinobu's voice calls out.  
  
The three turn to see Ataru's ex-girlfriend walk up. "Hi, Shinobu!"   
Lum beams. "Out for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, I needed some fresh air," Shinobu nods. "I guess a lot of   
people need some time to themselves to absorb what just happened."  
  
"True," Lum sighs. "I wonder if Darling knows."  
  
"Considering that his grandmother's probably the one who blew this   
wide open, he must've been told before we found out," Shinobu muses.  
  
Everyone then blinks on hearing Megane's voice. "Ah, Ataru! There   
you are! We've been looking all over for you?!"  
  
They turn to see Ataru relaxing on a park bench, the guards standing   
in front of him. A slightly bemused smile is on his face. "So you   
found me. What's got your knickers in a twist this time, four-eyes?!"  
  
Megane leans up. "Do you know about this infernal agreement the U.N.   
forced on Lum-san's people?!"  
  
"What agreement?"  
  
The guards look frustrated. "The tag race, you idiot!! There's   
going to be another tag race!" Megane snaps.  
  
"Oh, that agreement," Ataru wipes his fingernails on the other hand,   
acting as if the matter was no concern at all. "Of course I knew   
about that. Who do you think made the suggestions which went into   
those resolutions in the first place?!"  
  
His four classmates look like they are about to have a collective   
stroke. "Y-y-you...?" Megane stammers.  
  
"No, Grandma was the one, not me," Ataru snidely glares at them.   
"But since you have this habit of blaming EVERYTHING on me, you'll   
just turn around and put the blame on me like you usually do!"  
  
"You bastard!!!" Megane grabs Ataru by his jacket lapels. "This is   
your fault!!! How could you do that to us?!! To Lum-san?!! Have you   
no heart?!! Have you no concept of fair play?!!"  
  
"See what I mean?" Ataru sighs as he calmly reaches up to pinch   
several sensitive nerves on Megane's wrists, causing the guards'   
leader to howl in fearful pain. "How could I do that to you, you   
ask?! Why should I care about what you idiots think?! Never have,   
never will. And as for fair play, Lum's idiot father obviously had no   
sense of fair play when they forced me to be their victim in the first   
tag race!! And as for my heart," he leans up to fix Megane with an   
icy glare. "It died on Icarus!" his voice drops to a dirge-like moan.  
  
The guards shudder fearfully. "Darling!" Lum calls out.  
  
Ataru blinks, then he icily glares at her. "Well, well, well! Look   
what just crawled out of the woodwork!!" contempt burns in his voice.  
  
"Now, just a minute here!" Invader marches up to him. "You've got a   
lot of gumption to accuse...!!"  
  
A titanic *crash!* later finds Invader buried head-first in the   
ground after a picture-perfect power slam thanks to Ataru! "Ah, go   
stuff yourself, you fat jerk!!" Ataru snarls. "I've got no time to   
put up with garbage from you!!"  
  
Everyone takes an involuntary step back as Ataru faces Lum. The Oni   
looks down ashamedly as she sees the accusations screaming at her from   
his eyes. Sensing this, Megane leaps over to grab Ataru by his   
jacket. "Bastard!!! How dare you stare at Lum-san like that?!!"  
  
Ataru turns on Megane. With judiciously calculated force, his   
fingers smash into his classmate's glasses, driving shards of glass   
right into Megane's eyes! The guards' leader shrieks in pain as he   
falls away. "My eyes!! My eyes!! The bastard blinded me!!! How can   
I look at Lum-san without my eyes?!!"  
  
"Aisuru-kun!!!" the other guards leap to his side.  
  
"That should keep them busy for a while," Ataru yawns as he turns to   
walk away.  
  
Lum and Shinobu race off after him. "Darling, wait!!" the Oni calls   
out as she lands in front of him. "You don't understand! Daddy had   
nothing to do with what was written in the tag race rules!!"  
  
Ataru walks around her without breaking step. "Do you think I care   
about that anymore?"  
  
"Now, just a minute here!" she spins around to grab his arm. "Don't   
walk off on me like that!!"  
  
Ataru spins on her, his free hand cocked to strike. Seeing that, Lum   
lets out a shocked gasp. "Hands...off!" he growls.  
  
Lum lets go, staring disbelievingly at him, tears springing in her   
eyes. "Don't you care anymore?" she hoarsely demands.  
  
"About you?" Ataru lowers his fist. "No. Considering that you've   
never once truly cared about me, why should I care about you?!"  
  
"It's not true, it's not true!" she tearfully shakes her head.  
  
"No?!" he glares at her. "Then explain to me this! Why is it every   
time that idiots like Mendou, Megane and the rest fawn all over you is   
considered okay but whenever I try to date another girl, it's not?! I   
have never ONCE acknowledged that we are engaged, Lum! Why do you   
think I disowned my parents?! Without their agreement...and you know   
how much Grandma *loves* you...there is NO relationship between us,   
especially no relationship where you can lord it over me like you've   
always done!! You don't seem to take well to the idea that I want my   
life back, out of your hands and the hands of every brainless moron in   
this ramen stand! And you don't seem to like the idea very much that   
I'd want to leave this place!! What's the matter?! Afraid that when   
I move somewhere else, you won't be able to dominate me like you've   
done here?!!"  
  
"That's not true!!" she wails.  
  
"Oh, it isn't, huh?!!" he snarls. "Well, too bad, Lum!! You had   
your chances!! I gave you more than enough opportunity to understand   
where I come from and you wasted them!! And on top of that, you've   
pretended that the last two weeks don't matter one damn bit, that it   
never happened!!" He then looks away in self-reproachment. "Well,   
what did I expect, for cryin' out loud?! That you'd actually would   
consider what your presence is doing to the people around you,   
especially to ME?!?! You haven't given a damn about what goes on   
around you since you came here!!"  
  
Lum is speechless as he turns to walk off. "I'm doing you a very big   
favour, Lum, both for you and your people! This planet is NOT your   
private playground!! WE are the ones who call this place home, not   
you and not anyone who came after you!! And if you can't respect that   
about us, then that's too bad!! And THAT is why I'm going to beat you   
come the next two weeks!! If THAT doesn't teach you to mind your   
place here, then I don't know WHAT will!!! Sayonara!!"  
  
Ataru turns and storms off. Shinobu blinks, then runs off after him.   
"Hold on a minute, there!!" she calls out.  
  
He icily glaces at her. "What do **you** want?!!"  
  
Ignoring his stare, she stabs an accusing finger at him. "You've got   
a lot of gall to tear Lum apart like that!! After all she's done for   
you, you certainly should be a little more grateful!!!"  
  
"Oh?!" he looks disgusted. "Let's see! What has she done which   
helped me?!" he lets out an exaggerated hum. "Oh, yes! She's gone   
and turned my parents against me; cut me off from my grandmother, the   
only person who's ever truly cared for me; forced that brat cousin of   
hers in my life; completely dominated my life from day one; destroyed   
what friendships I could've claimed I had before she came; brought on   
all her stupid friends from space with all their stupid   
problems...need I go on?!" he hums, then nods. "Oh, yes! She did do   
me one favour! She showed me how *little* you ever did care for me!"  
  
Shinobu blinks in disbelief. "What?!" she gasps. "What do you   
mean?! Of course I cared for you!! I still do!"  
  
"Oh, forgive me if I take **that** with a grain of salt!!" he snidely   
glares at her. "The instant old Mendou showed up, you went after him   
like the other girls in the school!"  
  
"Oh, really?!" she points at him. "What about all the times you were   
chasing girls when Lum was there?! That doesn't excuse you one damn   
bit, Ataru Moroboshi!!"  
  
"That's what you think!" he sneers. "As I told her, I've never ONCE   
acknowledged her silly notions about marriage!! If she couldn't   
accept that, that's her problem, not mine!!!"  
  
Shinobu stares disbelievingly at him. "I can't believe you!! You're   
the most callous person I've ever come across!!"  
  
"I'M callous?!!" Ataru nearly laughs in her face. "Then what does   
that make YOU?!?!"  
  
"Me?!!"  
  
"Yes, you!!!" he points accusingly at her. "It's been blatently   
obvious for a month now!! You've been trying to be buddy-buddy with   
Lum and I just so that you stood a better chance to get your hands on   
Nassur!! Hell, if you'd got your hands on him by now, you'd've turn   
around and pretend we'd never existed!! That's what you've always   
done, Miyaki! You've used people just to serve your own ends, then   
tossed them aside like they were just garbage!!"  
  
"Do you think I'd use friends like that?!!"  
  
Ataru does laugh. "'Friends?!!' 'FRIENDS?!?!' You don't even know   
the meaning of the word!!!" He points at her. "REAL friends don't   
use people like that, just to better advantage themselves!!! Real   
friends would be understanding and try to accept both sides of an   
issue, not side with one against another!! You're no different than   
the other clowns in this dump!! As far as you're concerned, as long   
as Lum's happy, regardless of how much I'm suffering to make her   
happy, that's okay!! In fact, I'm doing Lum an extra favour when I   
beat the tar out of her come the end of the tag race!! When she goes   
back to Uru and is never allowed back on Earth again, at least she'll   
be free from the influence of all the jerks here!!! People like   
Benten, Oyuki and Nassur...who are her friends...treat her with a lot   
better respect instead of taking advantage of her naivete like you   
people've done!!!"  
  
He turns to march off, then remembers something. "Oh, that reminds   
me!" he icily smiles at her. "Once Lum's off Earth and back on Uru,   
that also means that you'd've lost your last chance to sink your claws   
into Nassur!! Guess I'm doing him a favour, by keeping him away from   
a self-centred bitch like you!!!"  
  
Anger flashes in her eyes. "How dare you...!" she lunges at him.  
  
The whole park then reverberates with the *crack!* of the vicious   
slap that knocks Shinobu sideways!! Heads snap around in disbelief as   
they watch Ataru's ex-girlfriend drop away from him, her cheek now a   
bright cherry thanks to his hand. Lum and Ten-chan are aghast as   
Ataru turns away from Shinobu.  
  
"You're a stranger to me, Miyaki!"  
  
Ataru walks off. Silence falls over the park, broken only by the   
gasping sobs now uttering from Shinobu's lips. Lum moves to kneel   
beside her. "You okay?" she gently inquires.  
  
"H-how...?" Shinobu tearily stares at her classmate. "How in the   
name of the gods could he hate us so much?! How?!!"  
  
With that, she slumps down, more pained wails stealing her voice.   
Lum leans down to gently embrace her. "I wish I could introduce you   
to Oyuki-chan's boyfriend," Lum pats Shinobu's shoulder. "He went   
through the Box too. I bet if he knew about this, he'd say that   
what's happening to Darling is pretty common."  
  
Shinobu looks disbelievingly at her. "E-even if y-you win...y-you   
lose!" she stammers. "He'll never live in Tomobiki again! He'd never   
care about what we think or want! He hates us!! He'd rather see us   
all dead!!!"  
  
"I know," Lum looks down.  
  
Shinobu lets out another wail...  
  
* * *  
  
The news of the Big Fight, as people begin to address the   
confrontation in the town park, spreads like wildfire through the   
district. What sends shivers down a lot of people's spines is that if   
Ataru could be so mean to Shinobu, nominally someone he deeply cares   
for despite no real romance existing between them, then no one was   
safe. That afternoon finds Ataru relaxing in his apartment when the   
door opens and Reigi Yumoa steps inside. A somewhat disappointed look   
is on his face. "What's up?" Ataru quizzically stares at him. "You   
don't look so good."  
  
"No, not really," Reigi yawns. "We finished inspecting the   
Conglomerate's books yesterday, so you better watch it. Observers   
have already seen the Kuromegane out in full force trying to keep   
track of you."  
  
"That's no problem," Ataru snorts. "When I move north to Oshika,   
I'll just get a few court injunctions slapped on the jerks living   
here. Not even all of Mendou's money can buy off every judge in   
Miyagi."  
  
"Yeah, considering that we helped them get nominated to their posts,"   
Reigi wryly muses, then a strange sigh utters from his lips.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Reigi hums dreamily.  
  
"Bullshit!! You saw something...or someone, less I miss my guess,"   
Ataru hums, then points. "Ah-hah!!! I know what's with you!! You   
met Ryooko-chan, right?!!"  
  
Hearts popping around him, Reigi nearly melts out of his chair.   
"Ryooko-sama," he lustily gags.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Ataru muses, then remembers something. "Um, you better   
know that I think the Mendous might want to marry Ryooko-chan off to   
Tobimaro Mizunokoji."  
  
Reigi jolts as if Ataru had stuck a pincushion into his side.   
"What?!! MY poor, sweet, defenseless Ryooko-sama marrying THAT   
uncouth, filthy bastard?!! Not in a bloody million years!!!"  
  
At the Mizunokoji estate, Tobimaro sneezes!  
  
"I don't think you've got much in the way of worries when it comes to   
Ryooko-chan," Ataru smiles, patting his friend's shoulder.   
"Personally, I don't think Ryooko-chan would want to be anywhere close   
to Tobimaro given the way he hates women in general...though how he   
could hate women when he's surrounded with those gorgeous dolls in his   
Kurotenshi, I'll never understand."  
  
"What should I do?" Reigi bleakly stares at Ataru.  
  
"We'll have to go at this very slowly," Ataru hums. "We can't do too   
much too fast or else Mendou'll get wind of it. I can only guess what   
his reaction'll be."  
  
"True," Reigi hums. "Oh, by the way. Kinshou's here and she's   
asking for you. She's upstairs in the cafeteria."  
  
Ataru feels his stomach. "Must I? I just had lunch!"  
  
"Sorry," Reigi shrugs as he heads back to his office.  
  
Ataru shakes his head. Deep down, he was smiling. Regardless of the   
results of the tag race...especially if he wins...he knew he was not   
going to get Mendou off his back. The scion of Japan's richest family   
would never forgive Ataru if Lum was sent back to Uru. However,   
Reigi's interest in Ryooko gave him a remarkable opportunity. With   
someone very closely tied to his family marrying Mendou's younger   
sister, then Ataru would know almost immediately if Mendou was going   
to try something against him. Given Ryooko's habit of trying to drive   
her brother insane, Ataru believed that if given the chance to marry   
Reigi, Ryooko would take it, all just to rub her brother the wrong   
way. It would just have to be nutured properly. However, that was   
for later. Right now, he had a more immediate problem waiting for him   
upstairs.  
  
Heading into the cafeteria, he sighs on seeing his mother sitting at   
a window table staring outside. Walking up to her, he sits, then   
asks, "What's your problem?!"  
  
Kinshou jolts, then stares at her son. "So, there you are," she   
evenly hums. "I guess you must be enjoying the amount of pain that   
cow is unleashing on people."  
  
"Don't you mean the people here in Tomobiki?" Ataru wryly smiles.   
"Good! The more the fools that live here suffer, the more I like it!"  
  
"This is your hometown, too!!" Kinshou snaps.  
  
"No, I just lived here for thirteen pretty miserable years," Ataru   
crosses his arms. "Don't forget, I was born in Wakkanai. Besides,   
why do you care so much about where I live now?! Haven't you wished   
for the longest time that you never had me?!"  
  
The acid in his voice causes her to shudder. "You're still my son!"   
she mutters, looking down. "I don't care what that stupid judge in   
Sapporo said!! He was probably on that cow's payroll for all I know!!   
Just because I get angry every time something strange happens doesn't   
mean I don't love you!"  
  
"Oh, spare me, please!" he looks nauseated. "All you're concerned   
about is that when I leave, Lum and Ten'll leave, too! Don't worry!   
The point'll be mute come eleven days from now!!"  
  
Kinshou bolts up. "Is that all you care about?!" she snarls. "Is   
that all you want?! Just to drive Lum-chan out of your life?! Fine,   
then!! She was the best thing to ever come to you, you know that?!   
If you want to get rid of her, then go ahead! You'll never get anyone   
close to what she is!!"  
  
"Don't you mean *you* won't get anyone close to her?!" Ataru muses.   
"It's been obvious since the day she moved in! You care more for her   
and Ten than you ever did for me! And spare me the bullshit about you   
loving me! You've never loved me, so why should I give a damn about   
what you believe is right?!"  
  
Kinshou shudders, then looks away. "Fine, then! If you don't   
believe a word I say, then there's nothing I can do to change your   
mind! Go on and live with that cow if that's what you want! You mark   
my words on this! She'll dominate your life far worse than you accuse   
Lum-chan of dominating you!! We'll see come a couple of years how   
right I am!"  
  
"Don't bet on it," he crosses his arms, icily smiling at her.   
"Besides, while Grandma would gladly see Lum ashes in her family plot,   
she *does* love me, which is more than anyone could say about a   
greedy, nagging old fool like you!! You've used me since day one to   
try to get whatever you wanted! And that doesn't mention how much you   
used Lum and Ten to get what you wanted! You proved that back on the   
'Kashin' when you sucked up to Lum's parents just to get better lives   
for yourselves on Uru! At least I'm doing Lum and her family a big   
favour in that regard! I'm keeping you and that moronic husband of   
yours from being a royal pain in their backsides!!"  
  
Kinshou glares at him. "You see, there's one little part of this   
equation you've never really understood," Ataru continues.   
"Admittedly, I never understood it until quite recently. But remember   
this: there are about a hundred thousand people living in Tomobiki.   
That's a hundred thousand out of FIVE BILLION people living on Earth.   
And the majority of those five billion people have, through their   
representatives at the U.N., decided that they don't want to put up to   
people like Lum...much less people who suck up to them like you! That   
Grandma was the one who revealed what the Urusians did is not the   
issue! That the Urusians did it IS the issue at contest here!! And   
that's why I'm going to win!" he stands, waving a cautionary finger at   
her. "Lum's people, not to mention the people living in this dump,   
need a little lesson taught to them they'll not soon forget!! And I'm   
more than happy to be the one who teaches it to them!"  
  
With that, he walks away chuckling. Kinshou watches him go...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Tag Race Mark Three" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "TAG RACE MARK THREE," everyone quickly feels   
the fallout of Nagaiwakai's discoveries in concern with the First Tag   
Race agreement. The United Nations pass three special resolutions.   
Resolution 442 ends Earth's responsibility to acknowledge any previous   
agreements with other planets, including Uru. Resolution 444, if   
passed, could see all aliens banished from Earth forever. And   
Resolution 443 launches a third tag race between Lum and Ataru. This   
time, Lum must tag Ataru. Failure to do so will see the Oni expelled   
forever from Earth and Ataru's life. With Tomobiki effectively   
curtailed from interfering, Ataru resists attempts by Lum, Shinobu and   
his own mother to reconsider his position. Worse, Ataru forcefully   
demonstrates to Shinobu how much he would gladly see Tomobiki out of   
his life, ending any friendship between them...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the track-and-field   
complex of the Tomobiki Sportsplaza!" Yamada announces, transmitting   
to thousands of households across Japan. "As you no doubt have heard,   
a third Tag Race has been arranged between the legendary Oni princess   
Lum and the infamous Terran student Ataru Moroboshi. Provoked by the   
fallout from discoveries just revealed about the rules surrounding the   
First Tag Race, this third race is final. Should Lum lose, she will   
be deported from Earth. So far, people are unsure as to who could win   
since the positions are changed; this time, Lum must tag Ataru!"  
  
Already at the starting block, Lum hops around to warm up. Nearby is   
a tall, young Ipraedies man with the *Dowe'on* gold bracelets, dressed   
in what appears to be formal diplomatic uniform, a starter's gun in   
hand. Nearby, Mendou and the guards look around. "Where's Ataru?!"   
Megane hums.  
  
"Maybe he decided to chicken out," Chibi looks up.  
  
The sound of jets is heard. Everyone looks to the sky to see an   
AV-8B Harrier V/STOL fighter soar towards the Sportsplaza. "And while   
Lum is at the starter's gate, Ataru is not present...although that   
seems to be changing," Yamada reports. "Right now, a black jet   
appears to be making its way towards us."  
  
Everyone backs away as the Harrier settles to the ground several   
metres in front of Lum. The machine is emblazoned with Komeru   
Moroboshi's tiger-and-gaikatana insignia. As soon as the machine is   
down, the canopy opens and someone steps out. As soon as they see   
that the person is dressed in track shorts, running shoes and a hooded   
sweatshirt, the crowd cheers. Yamada looks excited. "Ataru has just   
arrived, supposedly in a jet owned by his uncle Komeru! What an   
entrance!!"  
  
As Ataru walks towards the starting line, the Harrier lifts off. The   
crowd cheers as he unzips his sweatshirt. Yamada reports every   
detail. "Instead of his normal track gear, Ataru is wearing a light   
blue T-shirt emblazoned with the crest of the United Nations in front   
and his family crest on back! It appears he is making a direct   
statement against his school, from which, rumour has it, he will be   
shortly leaving!"  
  
As soon as Ataru is ready, the Ipraedies places a bandana around his   
head, securing it with a slip-knot. "Ambassador Haja of Ipraedos,   
invited by the U.N. to monitor the tag race, now places the bandana   
around Ataru's head. We're just minutes from starting!" Yamada   
carries on.  
  
Haja shakes Ataru's hand. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Ataru nods.  
  
Haja then shakes Lum's hand. Mark Onsen walks up, a runner's track   
number vest..."4"...in hand. "Here you go, Ataru."  
  
Ataru looks at the vest...then rips it apart! "What an act!!" Yamada   
gasps. "We're not dealing with the same man anymore!"  
  
The students look shocked. "I don't run for Tomobiki anymore!" Ataru   
growls. "They can fight their own battles!!"  
  
"Ataru **has** turned his back on Tomobiki!" Yamada leaps up and   
down. "What an astonishing act!! What could possibly happen next?!"  
  
Haja looks undisturbed. "The contestants will take their positions."  
  
Ataru moves towards the chaser's position, where Lum is. "Um...not   
there, Ataru," Haja weakly smiles.  
  
"Oh?" Ataru looks non-plussed, then nods. "Ah, right! Sorry!"  
  
"It appears Ataru is confused as to where he's supposed to be,"   
Yamada comments.  
  
Ataru takes his position. "Ready?!!" Haja calls out.  
  
Ataru drops to a three-point runner's start. Lum braces herself.   
Haja points the gun up. "Set?!!"  
  
Ataru looks down...then his left eye glows! "GO!!!!!!" the Ipraedies   
ambassador fires.  
  
Ataru's right hand palm-strikes the ground! Before the Oni could   
give chase, a shock-wave shatters the concrete at her feet!! A   
rough-hewn pillar of ground belts Lum in the chin, sending her flying   
*away* from Ataru!!! Watching this, Benten's eyes go wide. "Lum!!!"  
  
Ataru bolts forward, but in a diagonal direction towards a parked   
jeep. He grabs the jeep and with a flip-toss, sends the machine   
flying! Before the Oni could react, she is bashed by a tonne of   
flying Detroit steel!! Ataru's hand points to the air as psionic   
energy forms around his arm. By now, both eyes are glowing. He   
levels his arm as a ball of energy encompasses his hand!   
"***PSYCHIC...LASER!!!!!!***" he bellows...as a blast lashes at Lum!!   
Before anyone could react, it hits the jeep's gas tank!!! There is an   
explosion, sending Lum flying across the Sportsplaza complex,   
mercifully hitting the stands of the soccer stadium three hundred   
metres away!!!!  
  
"Don't go away!!" Ataru races after her. "We haven't mixed the   
salad!!"  
  
Everyone is speechless as the Terran slams his fist at a strategic   
point! The stand collapses into a pile of rubble!! "And now for the   
encore!!!" Ataru's hands make a whirling tai-chi manoeuvre. Psychic   
energy forms around him. "***AIR-WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!***"   
The rubble is turned into a fiery cyclone, lifting into the air!!! As   
soon as Lum, barely visible in the swirling wreckage, has risen high   
enough, Ataru ceases moving his hands! "And that...is that!!!" he   
declares...as the whirlpool ceases!!! The wreckage, not to mention   
Lum, then crashes into the ground!!!!  
  
Ataru gracefully bows to the crowd...then sees horror on their faces.   
"Eh?!" he cants his head. "What's the problem?! After all, that *is*   
within the rules...isn't it, Ambassador?!"  
  
Haja fearfully nods. "Um...yes! There's no prohibition against you   
using...ah, er...your own powers!"  
  
"Thank you!" Ataru looks at the wreckage. Lum is buried under a   
massive pile of concrete. Her arm is the only thing visible. Ataru   
looks to Benten and Oyuki. "I suggest you get her to that ship right   
now..." he nods toward the orbiting "Kashin," "...or else she might   
not make the night." Ataru then walks away from the crowd.   
"Reigi!!!"  
  
The financier appears at Ataru's side. "Yes, Ataru?"  
  
"Find the owner of that jeep and buy him a new one," Ataru points to   
the wreckage of the jeep, then looks at the wreckage of the soccer   
stands. "Oh, yeah...get that fixed up, too! The Moroboshi Clan won't   
be smeared with accusations of irresponsibility like the Mendou Clan   
and the Mizunokoji Clan have been in the past."  
  
"At once," Reigi walks away.  
  
Everyone is silent as the Terran tag race champion walks off the   
field. At the broadcasters' desk, Yamada tries to relate what   
happened. "I...I...ladies and gentlemen, I cannot begin to describe   
what I just witnessed! In under two minutes, Lum was lifted into the   
air by a funnel of rock, then hit by a flying jeep thrown by Ataru,   
then nearly crushed by tons of concrete and burned by a cyclone of   
fire which came out of nowhere!! It appears the first day of this tag   
race has begun with the proverbial bang...*literally*!!!"  
  
"He...he...he...!" Shinobu stammers, unable to speak anything more.  
  
"I know," Ryuunosuke nods, eyes wide.  
  
Nearby, Cherry shakes his head. "It's fate..."  
  
* * *  
  
"OUCH!!!!" Lum yelps in pain.  
  
"Relax!!" Benten barks. "You've been through hell!"  
  
*What's Benten shouting about...?!* the Oni lays down, eyes opening   
to reveal that she is in the "Kashin's" sick bay. Looking at her are   
a worried Benten and Oyuki. "*Datcha*...wh-what happened...?"  
  
"Lum-chan!" Oyuki breathes. "Oh, thank goodness! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Ooooh!!!" Lum moans. "What happened to me...?!"  
  
"Moroboshi!" Benten sighs. "He nearly killed you!! It's nighttime   
now!"  
  
Lum looks out a window to see the lights of Tokyo's outskirts in   
darkness, the mountains of the Kantou-sanchi framed by the red of a   
set sun. "What happened?!"  
  
"You were knocked out," Nassur walks up. "Ataru hit you so fast that   
you were overwhelmed before two minutes were up."  
  
The Oni looks shocked, then moans. "B-but..."  
  
"We forgot one thing," Oyuki sighs. "Ataru's interesting   
mood-swings."  
  
"'Interesting?!'" Benten cries. "You call what happened   
'interesting?!' I call it a (blank)ing disaster!!!"  
  
Invader walks up, his wife beside him. "Well?!!" the giant captain   
snarls. "How is she?!"  
  
A female Oni doctor stares at him. "She'll be fine, Captain. She   
was just harshly treated."  
  
Hearing that, Lum's parents relax. Invader then looks at the night   
lights of Tokyo. A sad sigh passes his lips as his wife walks up.   
"Dear?"  
  
"What is it, love?" he looks down.  
  
A fearful look crosses her face. "Stop the race! I won't have   
Lum-chan go through ten days of that hell!!"  
  
"You do that..." Nassur walks up, "...and the U.N. will say you're   
throwing in the towel. Once that occurs, Lum is guaranteed to be   
exiled from Earth and she'll never be allowed to return."  
  
"What do we do?!" Invader snaps. "We can't change the rules!"  
  
"Well..." the Vosian sighs, "...if you're prepared to lose contact   
with Earth, you *can* call it quits. You may get away with it; after   
all, when this is over, the Ipraedies will go back to arguing among   
themselves, some trying to press for an invasion, others moving to   
stop them."  
  
"If we could only be that lucky," the captain snarls.  
  
"And consider this," Nassur adds. "Ataru's grandmother is a   
Righteous Gentile, remember?! Since Zephyrus doesn't belong to the   
Galactic Federation, the U.N.'s ban won't apply to them. Uru may lose   
the sector, but no one, not even the Niphentaxians, aren't stupid   
enough to risk facing a Holy Crusade."  
  
"Maybe," Invader looks at the city lights. "You know,   
Nassur-kun...two years ago, I put my career on the line for this   
place."  
  
"Yeah," the Vosian nods.  
  
"And you disagreed with me then."  
  
"I still do."  
  
Invader smiles. "Maybe you were right. Heaven only knows what   
could've happened if Lum-chan hadn't given in during the Second Tag   
Race."  
  
"True. Then again, I had my duty to perform."  
  
Nearby, Benten watches Lum being administered by the ship's doctor,   
then to Oyuki.   
"Let's go."  
  
"Where?" the Tritonian hums.  
  
Nassur then appears behind them! "Where are you two going?"  
  
Benten and Oyuki scream. "Shit, don't sneak up like that!!!" Benten   
snaps.  
  
"Were you going to Earth to see Ataru?"  
  
Benten looks scared. "Er...um...yeah!"  
  
"Don't! This time, we're neutral! Understood?"  
  
The Fukunokami looks more scared. "S-sure...!"  
  
"Of course," the Tritonian nods.  
  
Mrs. Invader looks to her husband. "Dear, what about Lum-chan's   
Earth friends? Could they do something?"  
  
"I doubt it," Nassur looks back.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lum looks over.  
  
"You forget that thanks to his grandmother, there are now a dozen   
trained killers standing between those idiots and Ataru," the Vosian   
sighs. "*Very good* trained killers."  
  
Everyone gulps, having been told about the Kuromoroboshi's presence   
in Tomobiki by Sakura earlier that day. "In fact, I'm right now very   
sure Mendou and that goon-squad calling themselves 'Lum's bodyguards'   
are in for the shock of their lives..." the Vosian sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, everyone comes to the starting gate of the   
track-and-field complex. In the crowd, the girls are quick to notice   
the absence of several of their classmates. "Sakura-sensei, where's   
Mendou-san and the others?" Shinobu looks to the school nurse.  
  
Sakura looks around. "Odd! I would assume they'd be here! I wonder   
what happened to them!"  
  
"They're prisoners of the Kuromoroboshi," Mie sighs as she walks up.  
  
"What?!" Ryuunosuke gasps. "You're kidding me!"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" she points to herself. "It was   
because the U.N. was afraid those twits would interfere. They won't   
be let out until the race is over."  
  
The other girls consider that information. "Well, once this is over,   
we'll never have to hear Megane do his idiot sermons again!" Momoe   
sighs.  
  
"Thank the gods for that!" Kumiko nods.  
  
Nearby, Benten and Oyuki coach Lum as Ataru arrives. "Now,   
remember," the Fukunokami whispers. "Stay out of his way and you   
should be alright!"  
  
"Gotcha!" the Oni nods.  
  
"Remember, you have to tag him," Oyuki warns. "Keep that in mind."  
  
"Tire him out, then go for the kill!" Benten adds. "You can fly!   
Use it!"  
  
"Right," Lum nods again.  
  
Haja steps up as Ataru makes himself ready. "Are you ready?!"  
  
Benten and Oyuki clear the field. Ataru and Lum get ready. "Get   
set!!" Haja points the gun into the air.  
  
Ataru's eyes glow. "GO!!!!!!" Haja fires.  
  
Ataru spins, hand pointing at Lum. "***PSYCHIC KUSARIGAMA!!!!!!***"   
a funnel of energy wraps around his arm! Seconds later, a wrapped   
kusarigama appears, the sickle-end of the grappling weapon in his   
hand!! The chain then lashes out, snaring Lum before the Oni could   
fly out of range!!!  
  
Everyone watches in disbelief as Ataru pulls Lum in a merry-go-round   
spin akin to Hercules throwing a chained boulder! The eyes of the   
crowd spin with the trapped Oni, who whips around faster and faster   
until she is nothing more than an orange-black-and-flesh blur!! Three   
seconds later, Lum is released, flying through the air to smash   
through five parked cars, mercifully coming to a halt in the window of   
a department store several blocks away!!!  
  
Ataru retrieves the kusarigama, then it vanishes! "There!!!" he   
laughs. "I prefer my vodka martinis *stirred*!!!"  
  
The Terran walks away. Lum lays unmoving in the department store   
window. The crowd is speechless. Yamada wipes his diving helmet.   
"Once again, Ataru defeats Lum! Doesn't he realize it's supposed to   
be *she* trying to tag *him*, not the other way around...?!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"This is crazy!!!" Benten exclaims, now in the observation gallery of   
the "Kashin" later that day. "Lum's gonna get killed if she doesn't   
do something quick!!!"  
  
"How?" Oyuki looks up. "If she tries to attack him after the day's   
competition is ended, he could accuse her of trying to alter the   
parameters of the race. Lum-chan would lose."  
  
"Why are you concerned?" Nassur plays go with Kotatsuneko. "You've   
never were interested in coming to Earth other than to see Lum."  
  
"Th-that's not true!" Benten stammers, then sits. "I like this   
place! I may not like the fact that Lum's trying to date that twit,   
but I still like this place...and the people here!" She bolts up.   
"Dammit, why can't Moroboshi see that we don't mind being here?!!"  
  
"He no longer cares for you," Nassur sighs. "Don't you remember?   
You used him to win the winter's end game by making Lum so angry that   
she spilt her basket."  
  
"That was two years ago!!" she snaps. "Besides...!"  
  
"Besides what?" the Vosian looks back.  
  
"Nothing!" the Fukunokami sighs.  
  
"Right," Nassur returns his attention to the board.  
  
Lan then skips in. "Has anyone seen Rei-sama around?!"  
  
"No!!" Benten snarls. "I hope the beef-and-noodles king fell into a   
black hole!!"  
  
Lan looks surprised. "Boy, what side of the bed did you get out   
from?!"  
  
"Aren't you upset?!" Benten snaps. "After all, if Lum loses the   
race, you'll get kicked off Earth too!"  
  
Lan giggles. "And once off Earth, Lum-chan won't have Darling!   
Maybe he'll give me a *kiss* before I go!!"  
  
Benten looks sick, then smiles. "Oh, yeah?! Perhaps we'll be lucky   
and you'll get sent back to Shingetsu in a *pine box* after the Cyborg   
finishes gutting you!!"  
  
Lan faints! "Or perhaps when Lum returns to Uru, she might try to go   
after Rei again," Nassur barbs.  
  
The Seishin teen looks incensed. "WHAT?!?!?! I'LL NEVER LET LUM GET   
HER HANDS ON *MY* REI-SAMA!!!!!!"  
  
With an angry huff, she turns to leave. "I wouldn't try to do   
anything if I were you," Nassur laughs. "If you try to stop Ataru,   
then you'll forfeit a day for Lum! Keep it up and you'll *help* Lum   
*lose* the race!!"  
  
Lan faints!  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru walks the streets of Tomobiki. Except for an elderly man out   
jogging, there are no people out. "Good evening, Moroboshi-san," he   
waves. "Nice work today! I'm sure we'll win it this time."  
  
Ataru waves back, smiling. "We will, sir! Once that's done, the   
'Great Mistake of 1981' is forever corrected!!"  
  
The elderly man laughs. "Good for you! Good luck, then!"  
  
He turns a corner. Ataru stops waving, looking grim. *Why must I be   
the one who controls Earth's destiny?! I've got other things on my   
mind! I don't need shit like this!!*  
  
Turning to walk down a side street, he halts, then enters a dark   
alley. He hears two people speaking in the tones of the Ipraedies.   
"...sure about this?!" Haja hisses.  
  
Ataru glances around the corner to see the Ipraedies ambassador   
speaking to a lovely Ipraedies woman dressed in a commander's uniform.   
"We're more than sure!" the officer nods. "The damn thing was   
found drifting near Barsoom. Big as a space station and better armed   
than the whole Ipraedies fleet!"  
  
"How did the Emperor take it?" Haja sighs.  
  
"He was ecstatic!" the officer snorts. "He's got a team of   
technicians looking over the ship right now! If they can, they'll try   
to salvage it and use it to re-arm the fleet!"  
  
The ambassador looks grim. "It has enough power to take out every   
fleet in the cluster, if what I remember about it is correct! The   
*Asan'on* would launch a war which would destroy everyone around us!   
Not even the Vosians, the Yehisrites or the Zephyrites would stop   
us!"  
  
"Right!" she nods.  
  
"Any information about where the ship came from?"  
  
"No..." the intelligence officer shakes her head. "The   
nationality markers are similar to Zephyrite symbology, but the   
phoenix is gold instead of black, and it's one symbol, not stencilled   
into three parts like the Zephyrites..."  
  
Hearing the two approach, Ataru retreats into shadow. Haja and his   
companion stroll past. As soon as they are gone, Ataru emerges. "A   
ship with a phoenix insignia on it, eh?! Well, well, well! Isn't   
that interesting?"  
  
Cherry then appears! "You must not embrace the phoenix, Ataru!!"  
  
The monk then gets clobbered by Ataru's fist. "What was that for,   
you fool?!!" the incensed teenager demands.  
  
"Hark and listen well, my boy!" Cherry leaps on stilts to stare Ataru   
directly in the eye. "If you continue this mad pursuit of the   
phoenix, hundres...no, MILLIONS...will be made to suffer!! You must   
reject the phoenix's power...!"  
  
He flies into orbit a second later. "Ah, go pester someone else!!"   
Ataru snarls.  
  
"It's fate...!" Cherry wails as he flies away.  
  
Ataru shakes his head, then turns to head back to his apartment when   
he feels the tremors of a large mass heading his way. "Oh, gods, not   
him!" he groans.  
  
Sure enough, it is Rei. The transformed Oni pilot spins around the   
corner, then upon seeing Ataru, lets out a bellow of rage.   
"ATARU...DIE!!!!!!"  
  
Ataru stands his ground, his left eye glowing pure white. "**We'll   
see about that, you walking meat-shop!!!**"  
  
A titanic explosion follows!! The smoke soon clears to revealed a   
battered, broken and bruised...and back to human...Rei, unconscious at   
the Cyborg's feet. The machine-man does not look winded. "**What a   
wimp!**"  
  
A storm of black then appears around him, melting into twelve   
black-clad female shinobi, the Kuromoroboshi ninjas. "Sir, are you   
alright?!" their leader bows.  
  
"**I'm fine!**" Ataru points to Rei. "**Dump this carcass at Lan's   
ship! You have my permission to *decorate* him more than he already   
is!**"  
  
"Our pleasure, sir!"  
  
Rei and the Kuromoroboshi vanish. "**That should teach Lan to mind   
her own business from now on!**" the Cyborg chuckles as he reverts to   
normal, turning to head down the street...  
  
* * *  
  
Day Three begins. Ataru and Lum assume their positions as Haja walks   
up. "Are you ready?!"  
  
They get ready. "Set!!!" Haja points the pistol.  
  
Ataru's eyes glow. "GO!!!!!!" Haja fires.  
  
Just as Ataru is about to race down the street, the crowd is bashed   
aside by a *very* angry Lan, bazooka in hand. "YOU DARE BEAT UP *MY*   
REI-SAMA?!?!?!" the Seishin girl takes aim at Ataru. "YOU BASTARD,   
DIE!!!!!!"  
  
The bazooka fires. Ataru leaps out of the way. The round impacts   
into the reporter's desk, sending Yamada into orbit! "Once again, the   
tag race starts with a big *bang*...!!!" the fish-creature carries on   
as he flies away!  
  
Haja fires again. "FOUL!!!!!!"  
  
Lum spins around. "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Haja points at Lan. "She tried to kill the Terran champion!!! The   
day is forfeited!!! Come back tomorrow!!!"  
  
The whole crowd looks shocked. "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
Lan is then surrounded by a lynch mob, mostly composed of the male   
students of Tomobiki High School, not to mention Oyuki and Benten!   
"You stupid jerk, you just cost Lum the whole day!!!" the Fukunokami   
howls.  
  
Lum races up, body aglow. "How *dare* you...?!!"  
  
There is an explosion!! Lan is then carted away by two Oni   
orderlies. An incensed Invader stands beside Lum. "Put that idiot in   
the brig for the rest of the race, then find that boyfriend of hers   
and put him there with her!!! We can't afford garbage like this!!!"  
  
Watching this, Ataru wolfishly smiles. "Three down, seven to go," he   
heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Ataru walks to the door of the Seikou home. The door   
opens and Mie's mother steps out. "Oh, hello, Ataru. Mie-chan's with   
Reiko-chan right now. Won't you come in?"  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Seikou," Ataru steps in. Then, just as he steps into   
the living room, a stuffed cat slams into his face!  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ataru-sempai!!" Tamiko Seikou cries.  
  
Ataru puts the stuffed cat down. Seated on the floor is Mie and   
Reiko. Standing at both ends of the coffee table are Mie's sister and   
Mie's father Jufumi. "It's okay, Tamiko-chan," Ataru tosses the cat   
at her.  
  
The stuffed animal is telekinetically seized, then projected at her   
father. "Take that!!" Tamiko snaps. "Jingoro-chan's still the   
champion!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Mie's father snaps back.  
  
Jingoro is hit by another flying stuffed cat! As Tamiko and Mie's   
father commence battle using the stuffed animals and their powers, Mie   
leans over to whisper in Ataru's ear. "I need to talk to you."  
  
He looks at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"C'mon!" she nods to a hallway.  
  
They step out of the living room, leaving a laughing Reiko clapping   
her hands at the spectacle in front of her. The two students walk   
into Mie's bedroom. "What is it, Mie-chan?" Ataru looks confused.  
  
Mie reaches into her closet...and pulls out a full-sleeved   
form-fitting bodysuit. It is dark blue with red trim. The deep   
V-neck is bordered with a stylized phoenix insignia. "Look familiar?"  
  
Stunned silence falls over them. "Th-then...y-you...?" Ataru   
stammers.  
  
"We're from the same planet," she nods. "Or have been influenced by   
that planet. I don't know. I came here twelve years ago, but I   
suffered a bad concussion and wound up with amnesia. What's your   
story?"  
  
"I can't say," Ataru sighs. "For some strange reason, my memories of   
the world we seek have been lost. However, we may still be fortunate.   
I've news for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Ipraedies have discovered a ship bearing that particular phoenix   
insignia. They're exploring it in hopes of using it to conquer the   
worlds of the Galactic Federation. As much as I would like to see all   
aliens gone from Earth, I do not wish to inflict trouble upon those   
same worlds."  
  
"So what do we do?" calculation appears on her face. "You still have   
the Tag Race to finish, Ataru-chan."  
  
"Believe me, Mie-chan, the Tag Race is the least of my concerns," he   
sighs. "Right now, learning who and what I am is more important.   
After I'm done here, I'm going to head off to Hokkaido to get my   
grandma's help to get out to the place where the Ipraedies have got   
this ship. If I can get aboard and look around...hell, if I could get   
control of this ship...then we're home free!"  
  
"How?!" Mie looks concerned. "The Ipraedies won't have much love for   
you after the race is done. If you win, then the Zephyrites move into   
this system. I'd think that after that occurs, the Ipraedies wouldn't   
need much of an excuse to really hurt you should they discover you in   
their territory."  
  
"Well, if we sit back and allow them to make use of this ship, then   
everyone's in trouble," Ataru comments. "Do you want to see that   
happen?"  
  
"Um...no," she shakes her head.  
  
"Besides," he smiles. "I owe the green-skilled bastards a few for   
what they did to me back on Icarus! Stealing their little prize seems   
the right sort of repayment for the troubles they heaped on me! And   
with the Cyborg around to back me up, I don't think they'll be able to   
hurt me anymore!"  
  
"True," she nods, then remembers something else. "What about Lum?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Ataru-chan, I don't think Lum's going to let you go that easily even   
if you win this race," Mie warns. "She's not the type. Believe me,   
she'll be looking for ways to get her hands on you...and if you go   
into space, that'll just give her the right sort of opportunity."  
  
He considers the point. "True. I guess I'll have to disappear for a   
while, then."  
  
"Or maybe," Mie slyly smiles.  
  
"What?"  
  
Giggling, she leans up to whisper in his ear...  
  
* * *  
  
The days pass. Lum is ruthlessly beaten by increasingly vicious   
manoeuvres performed by Ataru. The crowds watch in stunned horror as   
the woman whose presence in Tomobiki has influenced their lives for   
two years is humiliated by the man from whom they did not expect such   
acts.  
  
* * *  
  
It is now the afternoon of the ninth day. In her bedroom, Shinobu   
has opened her diary. Gloom hangs over the town as she takes pen in   
hand:  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
"Here it is, Day Nine. Lum lost her temper and tried   
to fry Ataru with her lightning. Stupid   
manoeuvre...it cost her the day. And now, now...there   
is one day remaining. One day before the 'Great   
Mistake of 1981,' as the press call the First Tag   
Race...is rectified. Lum would be gone from our   
lives. And with her go Ten-chan, Benten, Oyuki, Lan,   
Nassur-kun..."  
  
She then has a fantasy of what a farewell between her and Nassur   
would be like. Recovering, she continues to write:  
  
"...and two years of strange occurrences will end.   
Odd. I don't feel anything for Lum; after all, it was   
because of her that Ataru-kun left me. Yet...it seems   
so strange. Without Lum, our lives will become   
ordinary. I never wanted to be anything more than a   
normal person...yet with Lum around, everyone in   
Tomobiki could dream of greater things. But,   
now...our dreams will have to change."  
  
She stops, her memory turning back to the horrible fight she had with   
Ataru in the town park shortly after the tag race announcement was   
made. Feeling the sting of his hand striking her cheek, the   
accusations in his eyes, his final farewell..."You're a stranger to   
me, Miyaki"...causes a storm of tears to flow from her eyes. Leaning   
down, she continues to write:  
  
"Yet, even if Lum wins, we all lose. Ataru-kun has   
made it empathically clear that he will not change   
from his currently chosen path. He will leave   
Tomobiki forever, heading off to another place to live   
his life under his control, raise his child away from   
us, those who have stood with him despite his many   
faults over the last two years.  
  
"How could he...?! How could he reject us with such   
fervour that anything we say or do to try to defend,   
much less justify, ourselves is simply ignored?! Does   
he hate us that much?! How is it that after all the   
times we went after him yet did not get through to   
him, that a simple torture device could unleash so   
much anger and rage that we are simply overwhelmed?!  
  
"We can't win...we just can't...!"  
  
Shinobu stops writing, her own emotions overwhelming her. Leaning   
into her hands, she allows sobs to burst from her lips, tears flowing   
freely down her cheeks. Her eyes stare at a picture of Ataru and her   
sitting beside her bed. It was one of the few times that she was able   
to get him to sit still so they could look like a respectfable couple.   
Reaching over, she gazes at the innocent people the picture portray,   
neither suspecting the awful storm soon to befall them with Lum's   
arrival.  
  
The heat of anger then builds in her soul as Shinobu remembers the   
accusations he fired at her in the town park. He now believed she   
never once cared for him, that she used him just to press her own   
ends. He in fact charged her with using him and Lum just to get her   
hands on Nassur. Well, what other way was she supposed to employ to   
earn the Vosian's interest? And now...and now Ataru was working to   
ensure that no chance would ever come that Shinobu would ever earn   
Nassur's love. All because Ataru now believed she never once loved   
him!  
  
"How could he?!!" she screams, tossing the picture aside, then falls   
to the floor with another pained wail...  
  
* * *  
  
Day Ten. Ataru warms up on the Sportsplaza's lawn. The   
Kuromoroboshi are present. As the crowds gather, Mie walks up.   
"'Morning, Ataru-chan!"  
  
"'Morning, Mie-chan," Ataru nods.  
  
"Ready for the last day?" she sits.  
  
"Willing and waiting!" he chuckles. "Jinseiko."  
  
The leader of the Kuromoroboshi kneels before him. "Sir?"  
  
"Is all in preparation?"  
  
Jinseiko nods. "Yes, sir. The helicopter is standing by and   
Mistress Reiko is presently on her way to Rishiri-tou."  
  
"Good," Ataru stands. "Let's get to work."  
  
Lum lands. The crowd seems less enthused as on previous days. Even   
Yamada seems bored. "The final day of the Third Tag Race, ladies and   
gentlemen, and it seems Lum is still unable to get close to Ataru.   
However, speculation has it that yesterday's default was purposefully   
executed by Lum to allow her to rest up before giving it her all   
today. We have to wait and see if that is enough for Lum to tag Ataru   
and win the race."  
  
Ataru walks towards the starting gate. He ignores the incensed   
stares from Mendou and the guards (released the night before after   
being held in isolation by the Kuromoroboshi). Mie walks beside him.   
"It seems the Hitler Youth are having a hard time trying to cope with   
what you're doing."  
  
"Don't worry," he kisses her. "In a week's time, they'll *still*   
have nothing and you and I will be back where we belong."  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Ataru-chan?"  
  
He winks at her. "Not even Nassur would be able to tell the   
difference...and besides, he'll have something else occupying his   
time."  
  
"Okay," Mie nods. "See you on the other side."  
  
She kisses him, then returns to the crowd. Yamada has taken   
interest. "On a talk show two days ago, there were rumours that   
Ataru's grandmother, the Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, has selected a   
girl to be his *real* fiancee to replace Lum. Perhaps the girl who   
was with him now is the one in question..."  
  
Haja walks up. "Good morning. Today is the last day. You should   
know the consequences if Lum succeeds or fails. Please make   
yourselves ready."  
  
Cherry appears in front of Ataru! "Ataru!!! You must not embrace   
the power of the phoenix!!!"  
  
Everyone save Ataru is decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! "Remove that   
pest or else I'll default the whole **race**!!!" Haja snaps.  
  
Cherry is removed by Mie's foot! "Get lost, you jerk!!! You can't   
stop what's about to happen!!!"  
  
"It's fate...!" he wails as he reaches escape velocity!  
  
"If you think you'll be allowed back to school after this, you've got   
another thing coming, Moroboshi!!!" Onsen snaps from the crowd.  
  
Ataru smiles. "Why should I go back?! After all, I don't want to be   
in a school where a student-abusing *bully* like **you** is the   
vice-principal. Makes me shiver if or when you become principal. I   
sure as hell can't see how the school board allowed you to be vice in   
the first place! I should call Grandma and get you *fired*!!"  
  
"I'll teach you some respect, you little...!" he moves toward Ataru.  
  
"Either he stops or Lum loses!!" Haja points.  
  
Onsen is then doused by Lum's lightning! "Stay out of this,   
Onsen-sensei!"  
  
"Is that legal?" Momoe looks at Haja.  
  
"She didn't use her powers on Ataru." Drawing his pistol, he looks   
between the two. "Ready?!!"  
  
Ataru and Lum take their positions. "Set?!!"  
  
Ataru's eyes glow. "GO!!!!" Haja fires.  
  
There is an explosion!! Yamada wipes his diving helmet. "The race   
starts off with a bang yet again...!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Tag Race Mark Three" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "TAG RACE MARK THREE," the Third Tag Race begins   
with the proverbale bang: to ensure that Lum cannot get close enough   
to tag him, Ataru employs some nasty manoeuvres of his own to keep the   
Oni at bay. No matter what Lum and her friends try, it does not work.   
However, the Tag Race soon becomes the least of Ataru's worries. He   
overhears a conversation between the Ipraedies observer to the race   
and an assistant about a mysterious spaceship bearing the phoenix   
insignia he wears when he transforms into the Cyborg. Ataru then   
learns that Mie Seikou also hails from the same world which supposedly   
influenced him, but like he, she does not remember any details about   
this place. Both then conceive of a plan to get to that ship in hopes   
of learning where they come from. It is now Day Ten...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
This day, the race does not end within minutes of starting. As the   
sun sinks past the peaks of the Kantou-sanchi, Lum chases Ataru   
through the streets. Several people run with them, cheering them on.   
The crowds are easily divided between whom they support and where they   
hail: Tomobiki residents support Lum while outsiders cheer Ataru.   
While the Terran tag champion is unmarked, Lum has scorch marks on her   
chest and arms. Yamada watches this from a television receiving   
transmissions from a camera mounted on a helicopter. "Today has been   
quite a change," the fish-creature reports. "Considering what   
happened during seven of the previous nine days, Lum is forced to keep   
her distance from Ataru. He is still capable of considerable tricks.   
Lum must think of something soon for she only has five minutes left!"  
  
Ataru makes his way back to the Sportsplaza. Lum alters direction,   
but cannot summon the speed to catch up. *D-darling's keeping the   
pace up...!* she pants. *He's been forcing me t-to do all the   
work...!! Gotta think of s-something quick or else I'll lose...!*  
  
Watching this, everyone looks anxious, even Nassur. "Ataru's really   
paced himself today," the Vosian hums. "Lum's worn out because of all   
the times he attacked or feigned to attack her."  
  
"Can Lum still win?!" Benten looks at her partner.  
  
"She's got three minutes left," he sighs. "She could do it...but no   
matter what, her relationship with Ataru's over after today."  
  
"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!?!?!" Megane roars, then turns to the Oni.   
"C'mon, Lum-san!!!" he yells through a megaphone. "You can do it!!!"  
  
Megane is bashed by Momoe, who scoops up the megaphone. "POUR IT ON,   
ATARU!!!! WIN!!!!!! THREE MORE MINUTES AND LUM'S GONE FOREVER!!!!!!"  
  
The boys growl while the girls cheer. Ataru breaks onto the grounds   
of the Sportsplaza, moving towards the finish line. Lum is several   
metres behind him. The cheers grow as Ataru does a lap. "Two   
minutes!!!" Haja yells.  
  
Lum grits her teeth and lunges. "Oh, no you don't, Darling!!!"  
  
Her hand grabs his leg, tripping him! Ataru falls face-first to the   
ground. Lum flies past him, not fully realizing what she did. As   
soon as realization dawns, she stops and moves back to him. "I got   
you!!"  
  
Before she could reach for his bandanna, Ataru's foot catches her on   
the chin. The Oni is sent flying into the air! "Get outta here!!!"   
Ataru snaps.  
  
"One minute!!!" Haja yells.  
  
Lum crashes into the stands many metres away! Mendou and the guards   
panic. "Oh, no!!" Mendou moans. "Lum-san will lose!!!"  
  
"What do we do?! What do we do?!!" Megane looks left and right.  
  
Slowly recovering, Lum rises to her feet. "No...can't stop now...!"  
  
Rising, Ataru looks tired. "Man, I've got to take a vacation...!"  
  
"Ataru-chan, look out!!!" Mie yells.  
  
Ataru whips his leg in a roundhouse kick. "Oh, no you don't!!"  
  
The foot catches Lum in the side of the head, sending the Oni   
spiralling into the crowd. Ataru's balance is lost as he tries to   
recover, making him fall! Worse, the bandana slips off! "Thirty   
seconds!!!" Haja yells.  
  
"Lum-san, hurry!!!" Megane cries.  
  
Recovering, the Oni sees the bandana on the ground some distance away   
from Ataru. Summoning what strength she has left, Lum lunges.   
"Victory!!!"  
  
Everyone watches the Oni race to the bandana. But, a metre from the   
goal, the sun disappears behind the peaks of the Kantou-sanchi...and   
the gun goes off! A second later, Lum's hand grabs the bandana!!   
Seeing this, everyone cheers. "She won!!!" Megane howls. "She won!!!   
LUM-SAN WON!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone screams joy, relief and exhaustion...until Haja's megaphoned   
shout cuts them short. "***LUM LOST!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone stares at the Ipraedies in unholy rage. "WHAT WAS   
THAT?!?!?!" Mendou screams, drawing his katana. "How dare you say   
Lum-san lost?!!"  
  
Haja is surrounded by every boy from Tomobiki High School, their   
bodies radiating enormous volumes of heat! "***WHAT DID YOU   
SAY?!?!***"  
  
"I'm afraid it's true," Nassur interrupts.  
  
Everyone faints! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
Nassur pulls up a portable television showing the instant replay.   
"Look for yourself," he points, revealing Lum's hand still an arm's   
length from the bandana. "That was when the gun fired. Lum was still   
a metre from the bandana. She didn't grab it during the race, hence   
she lost."  
  
"Besides," Haja cuts in. "The rules state that Lum must remove the   
bandana from Ataru's **person!!!** Even if she did grab the bandana   
before the gun fired, it would not be considered a proper tag to win   
the race!!"  
  
Lum's eyes are wide with shock. "B-but...I have th-the bandana...!"  
  
"You *didn't* have it when the gun fired," Nassur sighs.  
  
"And it wasn't taken from Ataru's head," Haja adds.  
  
"Wh-what does that mean...?!" Mendou gulps.  
  
Nassur walks up to Lum. "Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni," he formally   
declares, "...by the provisions of Special Resolution 443 of the   
United Nations, in recognition of your losing the Third Tag Race, your   
visa permitting you to live on Earth is revoked. You have six hours   
to clear the sovereign territory of the member states of the United   
Nations of Earth. You will **no longer** be permitted to return   
unless it is because of an emergency. Further, the relationship, if   
any, you possess with Ataru Moroboshi will **no longer** be recognized   
as an excuse for you to return or to attempt to kidnap him from Earth.   
I have been duly authorized to enforce this eviction order with   
whatever force necessary to ensure compliance. Is this understood?"  
  
Lum looks stunned. Her eyes are wide. Her lower lip trembles.   
Then, she whispers hoarsely, "Y-yes...I un-understand...!"  
  
Everyone looks at the Oni in shock and disbelief, helplessness   
crossing their faces. Nassur looks to Ten-chan. "That means you as   
well, Ten-chan."  
  
"Oh...okay," the smaller Oni nods.  
  
Lum wails, realizing finally the enormity of what she has lost.   
Mendou and the guards comfort her. Nassur turns to Lan, viciously   
smiling. "Lan no Akaikaminoke-seishin," he formally declares, "...by   
the provisions of Special Resolution 443 of the United Nations, in   
recognition of Lum's losing the Third Tag Race, your visa permitting   
you to live on Earth is hereby revoked. You have six hours to clear   
the soverign territory of the member states of the United Nations of   
Earth. You will **no longer** be permitted to return. Further, if   
you or your boyfriend, Rei no Midorinokaminoke-oni, are caught on   
Earth for whatever reason, even for an emergency, you will be executed   
without trial! I have been duly authorized to enforce this eviction   
order with whatever force necessary to ensure compliance. Is this   
understood?"  
  
"Oh, okay," Lan turns towards Ataru. "I'll just kiss Darling   
good-bye...!"  
  
Nassur draws his gun and fires! Lan drops semi-conscious to the   
ground, gripping the hole in her side. "**Especially** if it's for   
trying to get your stupid, worthless revenge on Lum through Ataru!"   
the Vosian snaps.  
  
"Damn...you...!" Lan moans.  
  
A second later, Rei drops unconscious beside his girlfriend. Several   
hybrids from Home Base, who had come to Earth with Nassur and Benten,   
drag the two aliens away. Many people have now gathered around the   
crying Lum. Haja is not one of them; he walks to Ataru.   
"Congratulations, Ataru!" the Ipraedies shakes the fatigued Terran's   
hand. "It's not everyone who can write on his resume that he affected   
the destiny of a whole world!"  
  
Ataru nods, face pale. "Th-thanks...I th-think...!" he stands...then   
freezes as a shocked look crosses his face, hand reaching for his   
heart.  
  
Haja looks concerned. "Are you alright?!"  
  
"N-no...!" Ataru gasps. "I...I think I'm having a...!"  
  
Ataru collapses like so much dead weight to the ground!   
"Ataru-sama!!!" Jinseiko and the other Kuromoroboshi leap to his side.  
  
Not noticing this, Megane bolts up. "Ataru!!! You slime, you made   
Lum-san cry!!! Apologize to her now!!!"  
  
Silence comes from the target of Megane's anger. He turns to look.   
"Answer me, you...eh?!" he stops on seeing Ataru passed out.  
  
Everyone stops, confused on not hearing Ataru's reply. Lum bolts up,   
eyes wide. "Darling?!! Darling, what's wrong?!!"  
  
"I...oh, no!" Yukio cries, eyes glowing. "I can't sense Koichi's   
brainwaves!!"  
  
Nassur turns white with horror. "No...!!"  
  
Hearing this, Lum panics. "No!!! Darling!!!"  
  
She lunges to the unmoving Ataru. Mie's arm shoves the Oni back!   
"Back off, you alien slut!!!" the Kyushu native barks. "Haven't you   
done enough to him already?!!"  
  
"Wh-what's wrong with A-ataru-kun...?!" Shinobu stammers.  
  
"K-koichi...Koichi's dead...!" Yukio cries.  
  
At the word "dead," the faces of every native of Tomobiki light up.   
"Moroboshi's dead?!!" Mendou gasps.  
  
"You mean...he's really gone?!!" Megane adds.  
  
One of the Kuromoroboshi looks up, face damp with tears, shaking her   
head. Jinseiko nods in defeat. Everyone cheers. "***HURRAY!!!!***"   
Megane screams. "***ATARU MOROBOSHI'S DEAD!!!! WE'RE RID OF HIM ONCE   
AND FOR ALL!!!!!!***"  
  
"***AND LUM'S STILL GOING HOME!!!!!!***" Mie barks.  
  
Everyone freezes, shock replacing joy on realizing the problem which   
hangs over them! Mie looks away, wryly smiling. "And with Ataru-chan   
dead, Lum will **never** have reason to come back!" she adds, each   
word sounding like the ring of a Buddhist's bell.  
  
A helicopter is heard. Everyone sees a Blackhawk hovering over the   
Sportsplaza. Escorting it are a phalanx of Huey Cobras and Apaches,   
guns bearing on the crowd surrounding Lum. As the Blackhawk lands   
beyond where Ataru fell, the Kuromoroboshi gently move their mistress'   
grandson toward the waiting helicopter. Lum moves to follow. "No,   
don't take Darling away...!!"  
  
Mie grabs Nassur's gun, then fires five times! The bolts hit Lum in   
the back, neck and the back of the head, knocking her down!! Everyone   
gasps as Mie hands the gun to Nassur. "You've got no right to be near   
him now, slut!!!" she growls.  
  
"She...she shot Lum-san...?!" Megane gulps, eyes wide.  
  
Then, the Gatling guns on the Apaches and Huey Cobras bark,   
projecting a storm of cannon and machine gun shells at the crowd   
below! Everyone cries as they run away from the machines. Maverick   
missiles launched from a flight of Hornets passing overhead hit the   
ground in the midst of the fleeing crowd, sending them flying into   
orbit!! Mie is the only one untouched as she watches the Blackhawk   
lift off, turning north towards Hokkaido.  
  
Also watching is Lum, who lies on the ground. Her eyes water as the   
Blackhawk departs, bearing the last vestiges of her happiness.   
"D-darling..."  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's eyes open.  
  
The Oni sits up, looking around confusedly. "Eh...where am I...?"   
she muses to herself...before tensing on hearing an ominous whistling.   
"Uh-oh!" she gulps.  
  
An anti-armour round punches into the ground behind her, sending the   
hapless Lum into the air with the grace of a flying elephant! The Oni   
screams as she tries to comprehend what is happening to her, then   
realizes on seeing the barren field she now standing in that she is in   
more trouble than she could shake a stick at. "Where am I?!!"  
  
More explosions detonate around her as Lum tries to find out who or   
what is trying to kill her. "Wait!!" she waves her hands in   
surrender. "Don't shoot! I don't mean you any harm!!"  
  
She then jolts on feeling the cold kiss of a rifle muzzle in her   
back. "What are you doing in my dreamsite?!" a familiar voice growls.  
  
"Benten?!!" Lum spins around...then stops, blinking confusedly. "Who   
are you?!"  
  
The woman in front of her bears such a striking resemblance to Lum's   
Fukunokami friend that any mistake about her identity would be   
understandable...were she not wearing a dark blue combat uniform   
trimmed in red and emblazoned with an all-too familiar phoenix   
insignia. "Who's Benten?!" the woman growls, pointing the barrel at   
Lum's throat. "And who are you?! You're no *daishi'cha* I recognize!   
Nobody would be caught dead wearing that pathetic rag you've got on!!"  
  
"I...I'm Lum...!" the Oni fearfully gulps.  
  
The woman blinks, then sneers. "Lum?!!" she snarls, freezing the Oni   
with an icy stare that would scare anyone. "The traitor who thinks   
she's worthy to be the *daimon'cha's* Other, eh?!!"  
  
Lum blinks confusedly as details begin to add up. This was not   
Benten despite the unbelievable physical resemblance. Further, the   
woman had mentioned two words Lum remembers from her   
dreams...*daimon'cha,* a term she believes is meant to be applied to   
Ataru...and "Other." "Other what?!!" Lum demands. "Why do you people   
demand to know if I'm this Other?!! Why won't you tell me what's   
going on?! And who are you, anyway?!! You look like Benten but you   
sure don't act like her!!"  
  
The woman sneers. "If you don't know the answers yourself, *de'ne,*   
don't bother trying to ask me! The fact that you continue to stomp   
all over Ataru-sama's life like you've done would prove to me that   
you're not the Other!!"  
  
Lum looks surprised. "'Ataru-SAMA?!?!'" she gurgles the honourific.  
  
"Yeah, Ataru-sama!!" Benten's doppelganger snarls. "You don't even   
do him the common courtesy of addressing him by his first name! You   
fight his desires to learn more about himself, you sure as shit made   
hash out of his life, and you sure aren't helping him achieve his   
destiny by trying to force him to stay in that pit of fools and madmen   
you've been living in for the last two years!! Now, if you don't   
mind, you're dragging all sorts of garbage into my dreamsite!!! GET   
OUT!!!!"  
  
With a wave of her hand, Benten-chan disappears from Lum's view...as   
the Oni then finds herself inside the luxurious living room of a large   
apartment somewhere in the middle of a vast alien city, one she does   
not begin to recognize. Shaking her head confusedly, Lum looks up to   
the heavens. "At least she didn't have to be so rude about it!!" she   
snarls, walking to the window. "Where am I now?!"  
  
"Oh, we have a visitor," another familiar voice calls out.  
  
Lum beams on recognizing the voice. "Sakura-sensei!!" she spins   
around, then stops. "What the...?!! Shinobu?!!"  
  
Standing in front of her are two Terran women, exact doubles of   
Sakura Sakurambou and Shinobu Miyaki. Both look as if they had just   
taken a shower. That does not surprise Lum given that both are robed   
only in a large towel. What does surprise Lum is that both women   
lovingly hold the other's hand, something Lum has NEVER seen in her   
years in Tomobiki. Staring confusedly at the Oni, both women then   
glance at each other. "This may sound like a silly question,"   
Shinobu-chan hums, "...but who are you? You look a lot like Iouoeouo,   
but your hair's a darker shade of green than hers."  
  
"Um...I'm Lum," the Oni sweats. "From Uru."  
  
That revelation causes both women to blink. "You're Lum?!!"   
Sakura-chan leans up to her. "If that's so, how did you get here?!!"  
  
"I don't know!!" Lum shakes her head. "Last thing I remember is that   
I had just lost a tag race, Darling just died, then I wound up nearly   
getting myself killed when I came to a 'dreamsite' run by a double of   
Benten!!"  
  
Hearing the phrase 'Darling just died,' Shinobu-chan lets out a   
shriek. "***OH, NO!!!! ATARU-SAMA'S DEAD!!!! HOW CAN WE FULFILL THE   
GRAND DESIGN IF HE'S PASSED FROM THIS WORLD?!?!?!***"  
  
The wailing woman collapses to her knees, causing Sakura-chan to   
kneel beside her. "There, there, my love, don't fret!" the double of   
the Shinto priestesss coos. "All is not lost. We can still look for   
another *daimon'cha* candidate!"  
  
"**I DON'T WANT ANOTHER *DAIMON'CHA* CANDIDATE!!!!**" Shinobu's   
double screams at the top of her lungs. "**I WANT ATARU   
MOROBOSHI!!!!! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE OUR   
*DAIMON'CHA!!!!!!***"  
  
Lum is blasted down by the wall of noise. "Boy, they're even more   
possessive about Darling that I am!!" she muses to herself.  
  
Suddenly, Lum finds herself at the receiving end of a withering stare   
from Shinobu's double. "You traitor!!!" she stabs an accusing finger   
at the Oni. "You're the one responsible for this!!! You're the one   
who killed him!!! It's your fault!!! Why?!! Why did you do it?!!   
Afraid that when Ataru-sama gained control of his life, he'd forever   
be out of your control?!! It's your fault!!!"  
  
"It's not, it's not, it's not!!" Lum shakes her head empathically.   
"I didn't want Darling to die!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Shinobu-chan is not listening to reason this day. "I   
demand Council!! Now!!!" she screams to no one in particular.  
  
"Love, that's not necessary!!!" Sakura-chan tries to wave her down.  
  
To no effect. "I DEMAND COUNCIL!!!!" Shinobu-chan repeats.   
"***NOW!!!!!!***"  
  
Suddenly, the apartment image fades. "Wh-what's h-happening?!" Lum   
stammers fearfully, then blinks on seeing Sakura-chan and Shinobu-chan   
now clothed in an all-too familiar phoenix-emblazoned jumpsuit. While   
Sakura's double is dressed in the same manner as the mysterious   
Seishin woman Lum encountered in her first dreams about these people,   
Shinobu's double wears a dark green jumpsuit with black trim.  
  
Shinobu-chan icily glares at the Oni. "You're about to face   
judgement for your crimes, murderess!"  
  
Lum gulps, then finds herself in the middle of a vast golden phoenix   
insignia. She looks around to see that she is surrounded on all sides   
by the shadowy shapes of hundreds upon hundreds of women, spanning all   
the known humanoid races in the local cluster. Further, much to her   
surprise, many of the women in the rows closest to her are physical   
doubles of every woman Ataru has encountered in the last two years,   
maybe more. Presiding over this curious court is a double of Asuka   
Mizunokoji, dressed in a black jumpsuit with gold trim and green   
pants. "*Daishi'cha* Twenty-five-thirty," Asuka-chan stares at   
Shinobu-chan. "You have called for Council. State your case."  
  
"I shall, Three-zero-zero-two," Shinobu-chan nods, then points to   
Lum. "Behold, sisters!! The illogical, vile, primitive creature who   
DARES think it upon herself that she is worthy to be our beloved   
*daimon'cha's* Other...Lum of Uru!!!"  
  
Gasps of disbelief utter from the crowd. Lum feels herself   
especially vulnerable for she has no idea whatsoever who these people   
are or why they want Ataru. The eyes that glare at her seem to not   
only touch her skin, but burn right to her soul. Shivering fearfully,   
she begins to back towards Sakura-chan in a vain hope of averting   
those vile gazes heading her way.  
  
"How is it possible that a non-Sagussan has come here?!" Oyuki's   
double demands.  
  
"What is this creature doing here?!" Lan's double demands from across   
the way. "Is this actually the Other?!"  
  
"She can't be the Other!" Elle's double snaps. "The real Other would   
respect our desire for the *daimon'cha* as much as we would respect   
her desire for him!! Look at this creature! She cowers away from   
us!!"  
  
"Not only that, she secretly conspires for a way to remove us from   
the *daimon'cha's* life!!" Kurama's double fires an accusing finger at   
Lum.  
  
"She has succeeded!!" Shinobu-chan cries.  
  
"How?!!" a dozen women demand.  
  
The Terran-born woman nearly chokes on her tears. "Because...she   
admitted to me right now that...Ataru-sama...he's dead!!" Shinobu-chan   
sobs.  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" explodes from the crowd.  
  
"Is this true?!!" Kurama-chan demands.  
  
"It is true!!" Ryuunosuke-chan points at Lum. "Her thoughts betray   
everything!!!"  
  
*Oh, no!! They're telepaths!!* Lum suddenly realizes, now feeling   
more vulnerable than ever. "Wait!! Wait!!!" she cries out, waving   
her hand. "I didn't do it!! I don't want Darling dead!!!"  
  
"Liar!!!" Shinobu-chan snarls. "You chased him in your illogical   
excuse of a competition all to ensure that your world can continue to   
dominate his!!!"  
  
"That's not true!!" Lum shakes her head. "If we didn't intervene   
when we did, the Ipraedies would've invaded Earth!!"  
  
"Perhaps that is so! Perhaps that is what you believe!" Oyuki-chan   
hums. "But that does not begin to excuse your disagreeable behaviour   
after you chose to live on Earth full-time!!"  
  
"What about my disagreeable behaviour?!!" Lum snarls. "Darling said   
he wanted to marry me!!"  
  
"Oh?!" the Tritonian-born woman icily glares at the Oni. "Then if he   
wished to participate in your mating rituals, barbaric as they are   
because of the sense of domination they impose on the parties   
involved, then why is it he has always desired the companionship of   
other females?!"  
  
Lum balks. "I..."  
  
"Answer her question!" Asuka-chan ordains.  
  
"I can't!" the Oni shakes her head.  
  
A collective hum utters from the women around them. "So,"   
Shinobu-chan sneers. "You stated you loved him, yet you neither cared   
for nor acknowledged his desires! You turned his family against him,   
your friends came in your wake to dominate his life with their   
problems, you forced him to endure that place of fools and madmen,"   
she stabs an accusing finger at Lum. "You are unworthy to be the   
Other!!!"  
  
"So what does that make you?!!" Lum bolts to her feet, glaring at her   
accuser.  
  
Shinobu-chan jolts back, surprised by the Oni's show of defiance.   
"What does that mean?!!" she growls.  
  
"If you people are the harem Darling's always dreamt about, then   
where've you been?!!" Lum demands, fangs out. "If you desire him so   
much, then why aren't you on Earth taking him away for yourselves?!!"  
  
Silence falls over the scene for a moment. "Because we must prepare   
ourselves, be ready in mind and spirit, before we could ever ask him   
to return to us," Shinobu-chan looks away.  
  
Lum looks confused. "Why?!"  
  
"Well, look at us!" Shinobu-chan points to herself. "Don't you see   
how much we desire him?! How much he has influenced us?! How can we   
complete the prerequisites for the Grand Design if we are still   
emotionally attached to him?!"  
  
"I...still don't understand," Lum confusedly shakes her head. If   
this was Ataru's dream harem, it had to be composed of the strangest   
group of women Lum had ever encountered in her years of space travel.   
What people would so willingly worship a single being, while at the   
same time try to emotionally disassociate themselves from him?  
  
"Perhaps that is the problem," Oyuki-chan comments, then stares at   
Asuka-chan. "It is obvious that for Lum to truly become the Other,   
then she has to know more about us."  
  
"Agreed," Asuka-chan nods.  
  
"Wait!!" Lum cuts in. "Asuka, if Darling's dead...?!"  
  
"Lum," Sakura-chan cuts in. "Did you actually sense Ataru-sama   
die?!"  
  
The Oni pauses, then blinks. "Um...n-no. It was so confusing that   
day...and I was so tired after the hell Darling put me through during   
the Tag Race...then when he won and I found out I was banished from   
Earth, that I'd never see him again..."  
  
"Surely you can't believe that!" Lan-chan blinks. "How could you   
expect to be the Other if you don't see yourself as worthy of being   
the Other?!"  
  
"I...I...!" Lum sniffs, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't   
know!!" she wails, dropping to her knees as she grips her temples. "I   
don't know!!! Everything's been happening so fast, I don't know what   
to believe anymore!!!"  
  
The assembly of women stare at her as the Oni moans. "Wait!"   
Ryuunosuke-chan blinks with surprise. "Since when does Ataru-sama   
have the ability to manipulate the forces of the Earth like he   
demonstrated in the Tag Race?!"  
  
"And since when did he learn to transform himself into that   
cybernetic entity?!!" Lan-chan adds.  
  
"And he has adopted a child, one of a race which does not respect   
Lum's!!" Benten-chan adds. "Something's wrong here!!"  
  
"Agreed!" Asuka-chan stands, walking over to Lum. Kneeling down in   
front of the crying Oni, the Terran-born woman gently draws Lum to her   
feet. "Fate has brought you here for a reason, Lum. If you indeed   
are the Other, then do not look upon us as enemies, but allies. We   
all desire the same thing, but for different reasons. Instead of   
fighting each other, we should work together to help Ataru-sama   
through his time of maturity."  
  
"H-how?" Lum stares bleakly at her.  
  
"We cannot recommend anything as of yet," Asuka-chan sighs.   
"However, perhaps this separation between you and Ataru-sama may be a   
good thing. As long as you remained in that place of fools and   
madmen...that which you call 'Tomobiki'...you were under the   
overwhelming influence of its Entropy-filled denizens. And that   
obviously contributed to the strained state of affairs between   
yourself and Ataru-sama."  
  
"Then logic dictates that Lum must herself be cleansed of Entropy's   
influence," Oyuki-chan warns. "Further, Ataru-sama must be removed   
from Tomobiki. There can be no other way that he can be rescued from   
Entropy's grasp if he remains in Tomobiki for any further length of   
time."  
  
"We would have to learn what other powers are now trying to influence   
him and eliminate them immediately," Sakura-chan advises.  
  
"Are we agreed?!" Asuka-chan stares at the crowd around them.  
  
Heads bob up and down in agreement. "So noted," Asuka-chan turns to   
Lum. "One of us will be dispatched to you sometime in the near   
future, Lum. That person will volunteer herself to aid you in   
comprehending what is happening to Ataru-sama...and at the same time   
better explain why we desire him. Hopefully, together, we may restore   
him to his proper destined path, which could only serve to better our   
cause and yours."  
  
"I..." Lum blinks...then finds herself alone. "What the...?!   
Asuka?! Shinobu?! Sakura?!! Benten?! Oyuki?! Where are you   
guys?!"  
  
"They've returned to their dreamsites," a familiar voice calls out   
from behind her.  
  
"You!!!" Lum spins around, blinking in surprise on seeing the   
chestnut-haired Seishin-born woman from her earlier dreams now   
standing behind her.  
  
Silence falls over the scene as they stare at each other, then the   
woman walks up to cup the Oni's chin in her hand. "Still, you do not   
understand..." she sighs, "...but now I realize that there are other   
players conspiring to ruin both your life and Ataru-sama's. I am   
sorry that we had to meet in this fashion."  
  
"Who are you?!" Lum blinks.  
  
"I've no name, as do the others you have just met," the woman   
explains. "The names you have bestowed on them are the names of those   
people Ataru-sama has taken interest in over the last few years.   
Logic would dictate that if there are other Agents of Entropy   
influencing him, then his...girl-hunts...might have been a   
subconscious attempt to locate ourselves."  
  
"In chasing all the girls...he was looking for you," Lum nods in   
realization. "But...what do you mean that there are other Agents of   
Entropy trying to influence Darling?! I still don't understand!"  
  
"Nor do we, for that matter," the woman sighs. "And that galls us to   
no end. But I wouldn't worry if I were you. We'll get to the bottom   
of this soon enough."  
  
The woman turns and walks away. "Wait!" Lum cries out, flying after   
her. "You've got to tell me more!"  
  
The woman stops, looking at her. "But are you ready to understand,   
much less accept, what I could tell you?"  
  
With that, she fades from view...  
  
* * *  
  
...and Lum wakes up.  
  
Letting out a relieved sigh, she sits up, then remembers where she   
is. In the wake of her being forced off Earth...she did not even get   
a chance to say good-bye to Ataru's parents or Reiko...the Oni   
relocated herself on Shingetsu, an Urusian colony world located close   
to the neutral zone separating her people from the Ipraedies Empire.   
Here, in the Abbey of the Maidens of Aruka, she had come to join other   
Urusians who had been forcefully rejected by the ones they loved, here   
to spend the rest of her days alone.  
  
Staring out the window of her small room in one of the turrets which   
formed a part of the abbey, Lum bleakly gazes at the endless sea of   
prairie which made Shingetsu one of Uru's main food suppliers. The   
abbey, first built during the Dominion's occupation as the keep of the   
local lord, was seized by Lan's ancestral House in the wake of the   
Liberation and then converted into a shrine to honour the Maidens of   
Aruka, two gallant freedom fighters who sacrificed themselves to rid   
Uru of the stain of the Seifukusu. The Maidens had died alone, unwed,   
thus a shrine in their honour became a place which usually attracted   
abandonded spouses such as Lum.  
  
A long horn is heard, hearalding supper. Lum slowly rises and makes   
her way into the castle's main hall, now serving as the dining hall.   
Like the others calling this place home, Lum now wears a simple brown   
monk's robe. Standing in the lineup, she is given her meal, then   
makes her way to an empty chair. The others either nod to her or   
smile, but no one as yet had cause to approach her. Her reputation   
was known here: the daughter of Invader, Uru's tag champion,   
protector of the Union from the Ipraedies' designs on Earth. They   
also know...or could easily guess...what had brought her here. Ataru   
was also well-known in this part of space.  
  
Looking up as she eats, she stares at the fanciful painting of the   
Maidens fighting the hordes of the hated Dominion in their climatic   
battle, a legend which was taught to all Urusian children before they   
entered grade school. Research on the Maidens was sparse. No one   
knew exactly what had happened to them after their deaths. Their   
gravesite was unknown. No one even knew what family they called their   
own. Even their true names remained a mystery. They were simply   
known as Noa and Honii, but in all the writings around them, they were   
always addressed as "the Maidens."  
  
Gazing at that heroic scene, Lum nearly chokes on her bread when she   
gets a good look at Noa's face. The beautifully sculptured features,   
the indigo eyes which reflected intense emotion, the short cut   
chestnut-shaded hair, not red nor really brown. Transplant that face   
onto a phoenix-emblazoned black-and-gold jumpsuit and Lum was staring   
at the curious woman from her dreams. What did that mean? Was that   
woman the legendary Noa herself? A reincarnation of her? A   
descendant?!  
  
Lum sighs, returning to finish her meal. Another question to be   
added to the storm of questions now rampaging through her mind. The   
revelations of her latest dream had really hit her hard. If there was   
indeed a large cabal of women seeking Ataru Moroboshi...for what, she   
still did not understand...then Lum was in for the fight of her life.   
That was made worse because of her exile from Earth. Lum strongly   
doubted that she would find much in the way of a friendly home waiting   
for her even if the off chance came that she was allowed back. Why   
would Ataru want anything to do with her after the traumatic events of   
the last three weeks?  
  
After the meal is done, Lum returns the plates to the dish washer,   
then proceeds toward her room when one of the nuns supervising this   
shelter approaches her. "Child."  
  
"Yes, Mother Superior?" Lum bows respectfully to her.  
  
The elderly Oni sighs. "There are several people in the main foyer   
wishing to see you. While I do recognize several of them, the others   
claim to be your former classmates from Earth."  
  
Lum blinks in obvious surprise. How was it possible that her   
classmates were able to come here? "I had no idea they would come."  
  
"Nor did I want them to come here," the mother superior warns. "This   
sanctuary exists for a reason. Their presence here violates the   
privacy of the others who seek its protection. You may see them, but   
order them never to return!"  
  
"Yes, Mother Superior," Lum bows, then hurries off.  
  
A minute later, Lum walks into the main foyer. A smile forms on her   
lips on seeing Benten, Oyuki, Nassur, Lan and Rei. And much to her   
delight, Mendou, the guards, Shinobu, Ryuunosuke, Cherry, Sakura and   
even Mie were here. "Where did you guys come from?!" the Oni smiles   
as she grips Benten's hands.  
  
Mendou and the guards let out pained gasps on seeing their favourite   
classmate dressed in something which better befitted a beggar instead   
of a clan chief's daughter. "What did you think?!" Benten snorts.   
"We were actually going to let you rot in this dump?! Get real!   
C'mon, Lum! We're taking you out of this place!"  
  
Lum sighs, pulling her hand away. "I can't, Benten. Besides, you   
know it's against the rules for outsiders to barge in here like this!   
The Mother Superior wants you to go, now!!"  
  
"We shall not leave without you, Lum-san!" Mendou looks determined.   
"Even if Moroboshi has so viciously rejected you, we haven't!!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" the guards chant.  
  
"Lum, you can't remain here for the rest of your life," Shinobu   
pleads. "People from Earth can still travel off-planet if they have   
friends on Triton. We can stay if you want us to stay."  
  
"You don't belong here, Shinobu!" Lum shakes her head in protest,   
then turns to Nassur. "Nassur, how did they get here anyway?!"  
  
"Actually, your parents asked us to come here," the Vosian sighs.   
"Oyuki fetched everyone from Earth, if you want to know, so I don't   
think the United Nations will get too peeved."  
  
"They'll be probably relieved since all the real troublemakers are no   
longer on Earth," Mie snorts.  
  
Mendou and the guards angrily glare at the Kyushu native. Seeing   
this, Lum looks at Sakura. "What's that all about?"  
  
"It's been a practical state of mourning in Tomobiki since you've   
gone," the priestess sighs. "We can almost guess that Ataru faked his   
death to ensure you wouldn't do anything stupid like try to take him   
with you when you were expelled from Earth. What's worse, Ataru's   
utterly disappeared. Mendou's people have torn Japan apart but   
haven't found a sign of him."  
  
"Mie's tempted to call Ataru-chan's uncle and ask him to totally   
withdraw all funding to Mendou-san's forces," Shinobu adds. "She's   
been lashing out at all the guys since you've left, laughing at them   
because they don't have you around anymore to fawn over. She's been   
really hard on the guards, calling them a bunch of failures because   
they couldn't come close to either protecting you or keeping control   
of Ataru-kun."  
  
"That's sad," Lum looks down, then shakes her head. "Look, everyone,   
please! You're not wanted here! If you don't leave, I'll have to ask   
the Mother Superior to have you escorted out."  
  
"Even your friends?!" Lan pleads.  
  
"Strange hearing the word 'friend' come out of YOUR lips!" Mie   
snorts.  
  
The Seishin teen fires a murderous glare at the Kyushu native. "At   
least I haven't missed you, lady!!" she growls.  
  
"Nor has Tomobiki missed YOU, either!!" Mie sneers at Lan. "Your   
innocent airhead act never hoodwinked anyone there! In fact, I hear   
that they're about to sell off the land where your ship used to be   
parked!! Even if you could come back, you couldn't!"  
  
Lan snarls, then turns away from Mie. "Will you please go?!" Lum   
reiterates.  
  
"You heard her!!" Mie suddenly turns on everyone else. "OUT!!!!!!"  
  
In a second, all the others who had come to see Lum find themselves   
outside the castle gates! "Hey!!!" Benten snaps, shaking her fist at   
the castle. "Who died and elected her queen?!!"  
  
"She is a most forceful person," Oyuki muses.  
  
"That she is," Nassur whistles respectfully.  
  
Inside the castle, Lum stares disbelievingly at Mie. "Why'd you do   
that?!"  
  
"Simple," Mie shrugs. "You wanted them out! I threw 'em out!"  
  
"But I didn't want them to be thrown out like that!!"  
  
"Oh, jeez, Lum, what's with you?!!" Mie turns on her. "You better   
learn very quick that you can't have it both ways!! And that   
especially applies to choosing between Ataru-chan and Tomobiki!"  
  
"What's that got to do with it?!!" Lum demands.  
  
"It's got loads to do with it!!" Mie snaps. "You were willing to   
allow Ataru-chan to have his way *just as long* as he remained in   
Tomobiki, which he empathically no longer wanted and still doesn't   
want!! Believe me, his whipping your tail during the Tag Race was   
doing you a favour! It broke you away from those twits outside! As   
long as you're around them, you act as if anything Ataru-chan wishes   
doesn't matter! You sure as hell proved it at that stupid party when   
you totally ignored Ataru-chan and Reiko-chan!"  
  
Lum looks down ashamedly, realizing that all her current problems   
stemmed right from that awful night. "Well, now you don't have to   
worry about Ataru-chan anymore!" Mie waves her off in dismissal. "You   
can ignore him to your heart's content now that he's going to head off   
to find himself, without you or those dorks outside to get in the way!   
Believe me, he was LAUGHING when you were drop-kicked back to Uru!   
With you separated from those dorks outside, they're less than   
worthless and without them, you haven't got a snowball's chance in   
hell of dominating Ataru-chan! So go back to your little world, Lum.   
It seems to be the only place you ever did feel comfortable!"  
  
With that, Mie turns to leave...when a distant series of explosions   
rock the castle to its foundations. Both women are tossed off their   
feet by the tremors. "What's that?!!" they exclaim, then rush to a   
window...  
  
...to look into the face of Armageddon! In the distance, Shingetsu's   
capital city is deluged by a storm of hot particle fire raining on it   
from orbit. Looking up, Lum and Mie see the cause: a behemoth of a   
starship shaped like a cresent moon on its side crossed by three   
vertical cresent moons at bow and both beams with a large command   
structure amidships. The thing looked as if it could dwarf all of   
Tokyo itself! "Son-of-a-bitch!!" Mie gasps. "Who in their right   
minds could have built that thing?!!"  
  
"And why's it attacking here?!!" Lum demands.  
  
The answer echoes her statement as transporter beams begin to shift   
massive amounts of quasi-humanoid creatures well over double a man's   
size on the plain below the castle. In over battallion strength, the   
beasts would outdo anything which could emerge from Toho's monster   
factory. Insectoid in shape, they resemble a mix of wasp and beetle   
with heavily armoured three-part bodies, stockly legs, arms ending in   
pincer-like claws, a snapping maw for a mouth and a razor-sharp   
stinger projecting from their groins. Seeing them, Lum turns   
flush-white. Mie, much to the Oni's surprise, retains a little   
composure. "Ug-ly!!" she whistles. "What the hell are those   
things?!"  
  
"L-l-lannarkites...!" Lum fearfully stammers...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Tag Race Mark Three" Part 5  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF 'TAG RACE MARK THREE,' the final day's   
competition between Lum and Ataru ends with Lum's defeat...and Ataru's   
dying of a heart attack! Days later, Lum, now a resident in an abbey   
on the Urusian colony of Shingetsu, has the strangest dream to date   
about the mysterious beings seeking Ataru, their *daimon'cha.* It   
turns out that there are doubles of every girl Ataru has ever took   
interest in within this group. Further, while they desire Ataru,   
these women also acknowledge Lum's desire for her Darling. Learning   
of the drastic changes happening within Ataru, Lum's would-be allies   
promise that help will be coming. Later, Lum meets with her friends   
from Earth. Mie takes the chance to really lambaste the Oni for her   
ignorance of Ataru, but before anything could be said further,   
Shingetsu is attacked by a giant alien ship bearing a crew of the   
dreaded Lannarkites...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lannarkites.  
  
A mere mention just the name and even the most despotic of tyrants   
such as Emperor Schwartz of Ipraedos or the Mikado of Vos tremble in   
mortal fear. No one had any idea where these vile creatures came from   
or why they existed. Two things, however, were well known. The   
Lannarkites preyed with unparallelled viciousness on ALL   
mammallian-descent humanoid races regardless of their own   
technological advances...and if contact with the Lannarkites came, be   
prepared to fight to the death, for no quarter would be granted by the   
insectoid species. If they did not kill you outright, it was also   
known, you would wish they did, for what they did to their prisoners   
was unspeakable to the extreme.  
  
Hence the current situaiton on Shingetsu. As the great alien ship   
mercilessly strafes city and town with pinpoint accuracy, legions of   
the insectoids were now beaming down to personally ravage any survivor   
unlucky enough to have survived the bombardment from above. Such was   
the case of the Abbey of the Maidens of Aruka, which was now beseiged   
by a battallion of the creatures. The only defenders were Nassur and   
his companions, who now were in the fight of their lives against   
something that all their previous experiences with aliens never could   
prepare them for. "What are these things?!" Chibi screams as he tries   
to shoot down a mass of Lannarkites coming at them with a machine gun   
Benten loaned him.  
  
"Believe me, you DON'T want to know!!!" the Fukunokami drills   
one...then quickly shoots down the three which replaced that   
Lannarkite.  
  
"Why are they attacking?!" Shinobu protectively hides behind Nassur.  
  
"They don't need reasons to attack!!" the Vosian drills one, then   
draws a bead on another. "And I don't think they'll be interested in   
talking to you! If they don't kill you for food, they'll turn you   
into a breeder! Believe me, you'll wish you had been killed first!!"  
  
Shinobu backs away, wondering what had ever convinced her to come out   
with everyone else this day. Nearby, Sakura and Lan team up to mow   
the attackers down with bazookas. "I've never sensed such evil in my   
life!!" the priestess gasps. "It's as if we're animals to them!"  
  
"That's the way they've always been!!" the Seishin teen grits her   
teeth. "Now stop bitching and start shooting!!!"  
  
With that, everyone is galvanized into strengthening their   
resistence, but against the sheer numbers facing them, such does not   
prevail for long. "This is a hell of a way to die!" Megane grits his   
teeth.  
  
"At least we are dying protecting Lum-san!!" Mendou comments.  
  
"Good point!" the guards' leader muses.  
  
"Can't you jerks think of something else other than Lum?!!" Benten   
snarls. "Shit, Mie's right!! You idiots DON'T have a life!!!"  
  
"Speaking of Lum-chan, where is she?!" Oyuki looks around.  
  
"Hopefully helping the others in the castle get to safety!" Nassur   
grits his teeth.  
  
* * *  
  
Such is not true, for Lum is now following Mie up one of the turrets   
to the observation gallery. "Mie, this isn't time for sight-seeing!"   
the Oni pleads. "We've got to get out of here!!"  
  
"This'll take a second!!" the Kyushu native snaps. "I want to get a   
close look at that damn ship!!"  
  
"Why?!! You can't shoot it down!!"  
  
"I can if I got a fighter and the right equipment!"  
  
Lum blinks. Mie Seikou had to be the strangest woman bar none she   
had ever met! A quirky, naive country girl one moment; a sassy,   
intelligent and willful woman the next. Further, Mie knew things that   
no girl from outside Tomobiki should know...or did she? This woman   
was the ultimate Chinese puzzle. Perhaps that was why Ataru found her   
so attractive, given how much of a puzzle he had become to Lum over   
the last three weeks.  
  
Arriving at the top of the tower, Mie leans out to peer through the   
smoke at the great alien ship which had now just finished obliterating   
Shingetsu's capital city. Despite the smoke and the other toxins now   
filling the atmosphere, a lot of detail was still visible...including   
a familiar golden phoenix insignia on one of the dorsal fins. "This   
is not good," Mie shakes her head.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Lum urges her. "If we're trapped up here,   
we're finished!"  
  
Mie nods, then cocks her head on hearing a whistling noise. "Oh,   
outstanding!" she looks outside again. "The gatecrasher just   
arrived!!"  
  
"Who?!" Lum looks outside.  
  
An explosion distracts both women's attention to the fight by the   
front gate!! Something massive and deadly had just smashed into the   
midst of all the Lannarkites fighting Lum's friends, now reinforced by   
a small band of nuns and habitants. As everyone at the gate watches   
in disbelief, the Lannarkites are slaughtered wholesale by either   
dismemberment, sliced down by a burning beam of starlight, or shredded   
apart by claw-like hands being thrust out on pneumonic pistons. "What   
the hell's that?!!" Benten gapes disbelievingly.  
  
"I thinks it's our rescuer!" Nassur shudders. After a few encounters   
with the Lannarkites over his career, even he respected their   
terrifying strength. Whoever or whatever this being was could be no   
ordinary fighter.  
  
As the smoke begins to clear, the acid-like blood of the Lannarkites   
burns into the ground as their slayer methodically advances towards   
the castle. The sounds of his joints moving instantly bring fearful   
recognition to the faces of many from Earth. "Ataru-kun?!!" Shinobu   
gapes disbelievingly.  
  
The Cyborg emerges from the smoke, none the worst for wear. "**Well,   
that was an interesting few minutes' diversion!**" the machine-man   
muses, then stares at Nassur. "**Cute playmates you people have!   
Care to tell me where they came from?!**"  
  
"Believe me, if you knew something about them, a lot of people'd be   
in your debt, Ataru," Nassur muses.  
  
"**Ah, that doesn't matter!**" Ataru sighs, staring at the orbiting   
starship. "**I've got more important things on my mind...like that   
ship up yonder!!**"  
  
Cherry instantly appears in front of him! "Ataru!!! You must not   
embrace the power of the phoenix!! If you do, Doom comes to   
Tomobiki!!!"  
  
Ataru looks down to the phoenix insignia on his chest. "**Well,   
don't you think it's a little late now, stupid?!**" he wryly hums.  
  
Mendou looks at the alien ship, quick to spot the phoenix insignia.   
"You slime of slimes!!!" he lashes out with his katana at the   
transformed Ataru. "You're the one responsible for this!!! What did   
you expect to do?!! Kill us all so that you could be rid of Lum-san   
forever?!!"  
  
The Cyborg snares the katana with one hand, then without effort,   
twists it into the shape of a pretzel. "**If I was the one running   
this show, Mendou, I wouldn't've bothered with a ground assault using   
those things!**" he points to the slaughtered Lannarkites. "**I   
would've just used that ship's proton cannons and obliterated this   
rock from orbit!! A hell of a lot cleaner if you ask me! Besides, I   
don't think people'd appreciate my killing you jerks!**"  
  
"Um...wh-why not?" Lan stammers.  
  
"**Simple!**" a maniacal twinkle appears in his good eye. "**Heaven   
doesn't want you and Hell'd be afraid you'd all take over!!**"  
  
Everyone faints! "Nice guy!" Benten sighs.  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum's voice calls out from above. "You're alive!!!"  
  
"**Did you actually expect anything less?!**" Ataru looks up at the   
Oni, who now waves at him from the tower's observation gallery.  
  
At that moment, a missile chooses to smash into the tower's base!   
While not toppling the structure, it demolishes the staircase,   
effectively trapping Lum and Mie inside the observation gallery.   
"Um...Ataru-chan, a rescue right about now would do us both a lot of   
good!!" Mie warns.  
  
"**One rescue coming up!**" the Cyborg leaps on Shinobu, using her as   
a springboard to vault him halfway up the tower.  
  
Of course, being trampled on by fourteen hundred kilograms of   
neutronium and flesh does not do well for Shinobu, who is nearly   
flattened to the thickness of okonomiyaki! "You okay, Shinobu?"   
Ryuunosuke hums.  
  
"He...did that...on purpose...!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend weakly rasps.  
  
"You can tell he hates you now," Benten muses.  
  
The Cyborg is now crawling up the side of the tower, using his   
fingers to drill gripping holes in the brick and mortar. Just as he   
is about to get to Mie's eye level, he stops, a jerk yanking at one   
leg. "**What in the name of the Eternal Sands?!**" he demands,   
looking down.  
  
"Oh, shit, why did those glory-hounds decide to butt in?!" Mie snaps.  
  
Now hanging from a rope tied to the machine-man's leg are Mendou, the   
guards, Lan, Rei, Sakura and Cherry. "Moroboshi, if you think you're   
going to rescue Lum-san by yourself after what you did, think again!!"   
Mendou snarls.  
  
"**Grandma warned me of days like this!**" Ataru sighs as a very   
large knife the likes of which would earn the envy of John Rambo   
ejects from under one of his forearm shields. Twirling the blade, he   
lashes down, severing the rope with one cut.  
  
The hapless would-be rescuers (?) fall into a most unceremonial heap   
far below! Then seeing a outhanging of shattered brick and mortar   
nearby, the Cyborg directs his eye-laser into severing it. Everyone   
still on ground level quickly notes this. "He's not going to...!"   
Benten gulps.  
  
The outhanging, about the size and weight of a tank, breaks away,   
burying everyone under its weight!! "He did," Nassur sighs.  
  
"Curse you...Ataru..." Megane's pained voice escapes from under the   
pile of wreckage.  
  
Ataru at that time pulls himself up to Lum's eye level. "**Hi!**" he   
cheerily calls out. "**Did someone ask for a rescue?!**"  
  
"You bet we did!" Mie flings herself onto the machine-man's back.   
"To safety and don't stop to collect tolls!!"  
  
"*Datcha!*" Lum wriggles her way onto the Cyborg's arm. Despite her   
earlier revulsion of this version of Ataru, any version of him would   
do right about now.  
  
At that moment, the tower elects to collapse. "**Oh, dear,**" the   
Cyborg calmly sighs as everyone begins to drop.  
  
Lum yelps in surprised shock as fragments wing her in the skull,   
knocking her out. At that time, Ataru's legs find a large hunk of the   
tower about to make its terminal fall. Putting all energy into his   
leg architecture, he leaps up, up and away from the collapsing castle   
in the general direction of a nearby corn-field. "Hey, Superman, how   
about cutting it out with the hero stuff and put us down!!" Mie   
grunts, holding onto the unconscious Lum. "Lum took one in the   
head!!"  
  
"**Got it!**" Ataru nods as they land gracefully beside Rei's parked   
fighter, which had survived the orbital bombardment unscathed.   
"**Ah!! Nice of Rei to park his jet here! Care to do the flying why   
I look in on Sleeping Beauty?!**" he looks at Mie.  
  
"Where to, boss?!" Mie jauntily salutes him.  
  
Ataru reverts to normal. "Up!!" he thumbs the alien craft. "That's   
our ticket home...to our REAL home!!"  
  
"You got it!!" Mie leaps into the cockpit to warm things up. "Let's   
rock and roll!!!"  
  
"Finally, some good help for a change," Ataru sighs as he boosts Lum   
into the passenger's seat. "Honestly, Lum, you're sometimes more   
trouble than you're worth."  
  
"If...you say...so, Darling..." the dazed Oni moans...  
  
* * *  
  
A minute later, Rei's fighter rockets into space towards the giant   
starship now controlled by Lannarkites. Everyone watches it go with   
curiosity. "If Ataru, Lum and Mie are aboard Rei's fighter, who's   
flying it?!" Nassur scratches the back of his head. "Lum's brainwaves   
indicated that she was unconscious, but I don't remember Ataru   
learning how to fly...unless it's Mie."  
  
"Probably!" Benten shrugs. This day was already full of enough   
questions to boggle the mind of even Sherlock Holmes.  
  
The mother superior then walks up to the Vosian hunter. "Nassur, you   
must tell us! Who was that brave cybernetic warrior who protected us   
from the Lannarkites?"  
  
"That, ma'am, believe it or not, is Ataru Moroboshi of Earth," Nassur   
replies.  
  
The surprise is very apparent. "Ataru Moroboshi?!" one of the nuns   
gasps. "You mean, the man who single-handedly slaughtered the Masters   
of Noukiios?!!"  
  
"The man who's grandmother is a Zephyrite Righteous Gentile said to   
be so powerful, she was able to humiliate the whole Tribal Council?!!"   
another demands.  
  
"The same man who willingly sacrificed his love for Lum just to save   
his people?!" a third swoons in awe.  
  
"The very same man," Nassur nods.  
  
"Hey, you forgot something," Megane gasps.  
  
"What's that?!" Benten muses.  
  
Sure enough, everyone from Tomobiki launches into a litany of insults   
so vile, they even make the writer's ears turn red! The mother   
superior turns away. "Come, sisters. These pitiless souls cannot be   
saved. We must pray for Moroboshi-sama's success against those who   
would see millions slaughtered...both here AND on Earth!" she icily   
stares at everyone from Tomobiki.  
  
The others quickly follow their superior to their chapel. Everyone   
from Tomobiki is understandably flabbergasted at that response to   
their description of Ataru. "Can't ANYONE accept the truth   
anymore?!!" Megane demands.  
  
"Depends what you jerks call 'truth,'" Benten shakes her head.  
  
That causes a outburst of grumbles from everyone hailing from   
Tomobiki...  
  
* * *  
  
Located at the aft end of the alien ship is a hangar bay. Now   
ploughed into the deck is a mound of orange tiger-stripped wreckage.   
Climbing out, their bodies darkened by cordite, are Ataru (carrying   
Lum) and Mie. Walking away, they stop, then look back to the   
destroyed fighter, Mie scratching her head. "Well, they did say that   
a landing you walk away from is a good one!" she giggles...  
  
...then they get doused by a waterfall of opaque gas! "Shit!!!" Mie   
gasps, staggering away. "Anti-flame retardant!!!"  
  
Reaching the hatchway, they leap through. "Made it!!" Mie   
gasps...then looks up...and screams!  
  
Before the Lannarkite could do anything to them, the Cyborg leaps up   
to literally tear the creature in half! "**Looks like we're going to   
be doing a lot more bug-squashing before this day's done!!**" he   
grunts. "**Gods only know, I was doing it enough when I first got   
onto this thing back on Barsoom! Pity I was too late to save the   
Ipraedies science team that was aboard here already!!**"  
  
Mie stares quizzically at him. "You actually pity Ipraedies?!"  
  
"**No...the Lannarkites. They probably got indigestion!**"  
  
Mie lets out a barking laugh. As they turn the corner, they run into   
another bunch of Lannarkites. Ataru's eye-laser cuts them down.   
"Don't they know when to give up?!" Mie looks sick.  
  
"**Obviously not in their language!**" the Cyborg sighs as he picks   
up the unconscious Lum and carries her down the hallway. "**Pity I   
couldn't use them to wipe out Tomobiki! Then again, I wonder if   
they'd be enough to do the job!!**"  
  
"We've got to get to the station-master's chambers to access the   
security system!" Mie nods. "We can use that to kill these things   
off, then take control of this ship and finally learn where in this   
galaxy we come from!!"  
  
"**Agreed. I believe I've found it...but I have no memory of the   
language,**" the Cyborg moans. "**This way.**"  
  
Moments later, they reach the apex of the command structure, locating   
a sealed room. The directions on the halls are marked with   
hieroglyphics looking like a cross between geometric designs and   
kanji. Mie looks at the security lock beside the door, then presses a   
tan button. "There...it's open!"  
  
The door opens...then they hear a hig-pitched scream. "No!! No hurt   
us!! You right!! We mutants!!!"  
  
Ataru and Mie burst in...to see three female humanoid forms standing   
in the darkness, dressed in the fragments of Ipraedies military   
uniforms. One is clearly pregnant. "**Who are you?!**" Ataru   
challenges.  
  
Surprised that their visitors are humanoid, one runs into the light.   
"You fur-skins! Come come, quick!! Come before drones eat you!"  
  
The two Terrans gape in shock upon seeing what they are. "What are   
you?!!" Mie screams.  
  
The women are humanoid, but their skin is a golden brown mixed with   
black, red, orange and gold in beautiful patterns resembling butterfly   
wings. While the skin is smooth, it is protected by armoured plates   
at strategic points. Their eyes are segmented hexagonally, but they   
have eyelids, a nose and mouth with full lips. There is a large   
spinal ridge leading from the bridge of the nose, over the head and   
down the spine. Their hair is long and straight, the styles varying   
between the three. They have breasts, naturally well endowed by   
Terran standards. The one who greets them has violet hair down to her   
waist. "We mutants," she smiles. "You no possess eggs, so we welcome   
you. Please enter. Here, you be safe from drones."  
  
"**'Drones?!'**" confusion appears in the Cyborg's voice. "**You   
mean those monsters I've been killing out there?!**" he points   
outside.  
  
"Yes," another walks up, this one with orange shoulder-length hair.   
"Drones want to kill all fur-skins! They kill whole planet of   
fur-skins. They kill whole galaxy if they can with this ship! We no   
can stop it!"  
  
Mie sees the pregnant girl. "Yes!" she nods. "You had your friend   
to protect." She faces the bank of computers lining a bulkhead.   
"However, we don't have such restrictions. If I can remember what the   
security station on this design would look like, we'll be in   
business!"  
  
"**It's this one, I think,**" Ataru points to one station.  
  
Mie analyses what he found. "No, this is the sexual entertainment   
holo-entertainment suite station."  
  
Ataru is decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! Looking to the next post, Mie   
beams. "Bingo!! Here's the one we want!"  
  
"**About time!**" Ataru sighs. "**By the way...how can we use   
this?!**"  
  
"Watch!!" she notices a particular control. "This should do the   
trick!" she presses it.  
  
"What you do?" the pregnant girl, possessing kentaro-cut navy blue   
hair, hums.  
  
"Give those bugs a mega-ultraviolet headache!" Mie snarls. "There   
should be enough REMs in the system to turn them into Colonel   
Sanders-style fried mosquitoes!"  
  
The whole ship shudders for a moment. The faint squeals of dying   
Lannarkites whispers through the bulkheads. "**What's happening?**"   
Ataru demands.  
  
Mie checks the readouts. "Everything outside this chamber are   
ashes!" she smiles. "Internal sensors indicate those bugs are gone!"  
  
"**Good!**" Ataru nods. "**Now...mind telling us what you three are   
and what the hell were you doing here?**"  
  
"We Lannarkites...like drones," the violet-haired girl points   
outside. "We born looking human. Drones call us 'mutants' because we   
no lay eggs like drone queens do."  
  
"Then why do you call those bugs 'drones?'" Mie hums. "It's obvious   
by now they don't like you, or why would they lock you in here!"  
  
"Because we so much like fur-skins," the orange-haired girl speaks.   
"Drones...we call them because they no understand fur-skins smart like   
Lannarkites...believe mutants like us become friends with fur-skins   
and destroy all drones."  
  
"More mutants born than drones," the pregnant girl adds. "Drones   
believe Lannarkite race soon become extinct."  
  
Ataru and Mie look at the other. "This could be some sort of   
insanely fast genetic leap for the whole race," she hums.  
  
"**Possibly, but that can't concern us,**" the Cyborg sighs.   
"**However, instead of saying 'hey, you' all the time, you'll be   
Uchiki...**" he points to the violet-haired girl, "**...Mikan...**" he   
points to the orange-haired girl, "**...and Aoiko,**" he points to the   
pregnant girl.  
  
The Lannarkites look surprised. "Thank you very much, sir," they   
bow.  
  
"I found it!" Mie looks up.  
  
"**What?!**" Ataru looks over.  
  
"I got into the ship's primary computer," Mie smiles. "Every answer   
we want is now at our fingertips!"  
  
"**Good. Access general history. We'll start from there. In the   
meantime, we should get this ship away from Urusian space.**" He   
looks to the deckhead. "**Heaven only knows what those idiots down   
below could be thinking right now.**"  
  
"Right!" Mie nods...  
  
* * *  
  
On the planet below, everyone watches with disbelief as the alien   
craft lifts away from Shingetsu, turning into deep space. "What the   
hell?!!" Benten exclaims. "Where're those damn bugs heading off to   
now?!!"  
  
"I don't know...but I'd swear that Ataru, Lum and Mie could be behind   
this!" Nassur muses. "They must've been able to take over that   
ship!!"  
  
"Oh, thank the Fates!" Oyuki breathes out in relief.  
  
"Then we must stop them!!" Cherry appears in front of them all.  
  
"Why?!!" Benten exclaims.  
  
"Because the more Ataru cavorts with the phoenix, the more chances   
Doom will come to Tomobiki...!"  
  
Annoyed, Nassur, Benten and Oyuki belt him into orbit! "WILL YOU   
STOP WITH THAT NONSENSE!!!!!!" the three exclaim.  
  
"It's fate...!!" the old monk wails as he flies away.  
  
"We should get up there!" Megane warns. "With that damn thing under   
his control, who knows what Ataru could be capable of doing!! And   
with Lum-san alone and unprotected, who knows what sort of atrocities   
he could unleash on her...!"  
  
Benten smashes a table over his head! "Ah, shaddup, willya?!!   
You're giving me an earache with your talk, jerk!!!"  
  
"Thank you, Benten!" Nassur looks relieved. "I was almost tempted to   
kill the pathetic trench wave myself!!"  
  
"He can sure be a pain when he wants to, eh?!" Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"I can see why Ataru wants to leave Tomobiki, not to mention get Lum   
out of that place," Nassur nods agreeingly. "It'd be enough to drive   
anyone insane!!"  
  
Everyone from Tomobiki looks miffed by that statement. Suddenly, the   
alien craft disappears in a flash of hyperspace energies! "Hey!!   
Where're they going?!" Lan demands.  
  
"Ataru has gone to embrace the phoenix!!!" Cherry once more appears   
in front of everyone! "Once that occurs, Doom WILL come to   
Tomobiki!!!"  
  
Everyone faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"Well?!" Mie looks over.  
  
Ataru has by that time reverted to his human self, holding the   
still-unconscious Lum in his arms. Aoiko is asleep at his feet.   
Mikan and Uchiki sit beside him. A disgusted look is on his face.   
"Gods," he gasps, "...were those...Sagussans...like **that**?!!"  
  
"Apparently so," the Kyushu native rubs the bridge of her nose. "Not   
only did they make clones of themselves so they could have a ready   
supply of spare body parts, they genetically altered almost every   
humanoid race in the galaxy! What the hell did they think they were,   
anyway?!"  
  
"They played God with the galaxy," Ataru looks down. "And when those   
clone rights people went crazy, they went to war over it!"  
  
"And that's when the history ends," Mie sighs, clearly disappointed.   
"This mobile station must've been abandoned during the fighting."  
  
Silence for a moment. "What you do now, Ataru?" Mikan looks over.   
"You go now to home hive?"  
  
"I'm tempted to turn my back from that place if I had a choice,"   
Ataru sighs. "If the people who mucked with Mie-chan and I are   
anything like the people who caused the Clone Wars, I might stay on   
Earth!"  
  
"But, then," Mie hums, "...what if the people we're linked with are   
aligned with the clone rights folks? They seemed a reasonable lot.   
They were against the genetic alterations."  
  
"Yeah, but their support for that idol singer Lyna reminds me of the   
Little Hitler troop following Lum," Ataru sighs. "Both sides in that   
war were right-wing fascists...huh?!" he looks up.  
  
"What is it, Ataru-chan?" Mie looks confused.  
  
"Lyna?!!" Ataru exclaims. "Holy shit, that's the name of the convent   
where I sent the other Lost Stars of Noukiios! Is there any record of   
Sagussan colonies?!"  
  
"Just a second," Mie turns to the board. A second later, three lines   
appear on the viewscreen. "Ah," the Kyushu native nods. "Here we   
are! There were three of them at the time of the Clone Wars.   
Zephyrus is one. The others are places named Kurakoa and Elle."  
  
"Elle?!!"  
  
"Yeah," Mie nods. "Or at least that would be the translation, I   
think."  
  
He looks down. "Elle?! I'll be damned! If I had stayed on Elle   
instead of escaping with Lum, I might've found some answers!!"  
  
"True," Mie nods. "What now?"  
  
Before Ataru could respond, Lum moans. "Darling..."  
  
"What is it, Lum?" Ataru gently strokes the side of her head.  
  
"I saw them..."  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"Your harem..." the dazed Oni moans. "So many women...all so   
beautiful...it's just like...what you've...always dreamed of..."  
  
Ataru blinks, surprised that his would-be wife would so willingly   
speak with such candor about a topic which he knew well caused her   
considerable pain and discomfort, even if she was not in full command   
of her senses at the time. "Lum?"  
  
"Go...you must..." Lum urges. "If you don't...then how could...my   
dreams...come true...unless yours...also come true...?"  
  
She slips back into unconsciousness. "Ataru?" Mie blinks.  
  
Silence for a moment, then Ataru nods. "No matter what, we have a   
duty to ourselves to find out all we can about Sagussa," he looks up.   
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes. It's in a stellar cluster outside the Galactic Barrier."  
  
"Galactic Barrier?!" Ataru looks confused.  
  
"A galaxy-sized version of a heliopause, the barrier which surrounds   
a solar system. It's where the gravity wells of the galaxy and the   
surrounding stellar clusters come into contact," Mie looks back. "For   
anything to escape this galaxy, it has to go at a steady speed of Warp   
4.4 or better. Unfortunately, according to the records that I glanced   
at on 'Renegade,' all the known races inside the galaxy don't have   
ships which can go that fast. This scrapheap is the only thing we've   
got which could get us to Sagussa."  
  
"Fine!" Ataru's eyes narrow. "Set course...for home!"  
  
Mie nods. "Yes, sir."  
  
Suddenly, the whole ship shudders. "What the...?!!" Ataru looks up.   
"What's going on?!!"  
  
"Oh, no!!" Mie gasps on seeing the readout. "This isn't good!! The   
energy conduits in the engine assembly just blew apart!!! The   
reactors are gonna blow!!"  
  
"How long?!!" Ataru snaps.  
  
"Ten minutes!!" Mie looks. "Sensors indicate there's a   
system-synchronous orbiting space station nearby! If we get to the   
life pods, we might just make it!! C'mon!!!"  
  
A minute later, as exploding energy shatters the forward vertical   
crescent, a life-pod fires out of the bottom of the superstructure.   
Everyone save the still unconscious Lum watches as the station tumbles   
out of control, then explodes!! Seeing this, Ataru shakes his head,   
clearly frustrated. **Damn! Damn it all!!** his left eye glows. **I   
was so close to learning everything! Damn! Damn...**  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's eyes flutter open. "Wh-where am I...?"  
  
As her vision clears, she immediately beholds the sight of an   
unshaven but most definitely concerned Ataru Moroboshi staring at her.   
"Hey!" he gives her a friendly smile. "Welcome back. You really had   
us worried there for a moment."  
  
Seeing the genuine concern on his face, the Oni breaks out in fresh   
tears as she leaps up to fiercely embrace him. "OH, DARLING, I'M   
SORRY!!!!" she wails.  
  
Ataru smiles as he gently returns her embrace. "It's okay, it's   
okay," he quietly whispers in her ear. "It's all over now.   
Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"How?!" she bleakly stares at him. "With you having won the Tag   
Race, I can never go back to Earth!"  
  
"Oh, that," he chuckles. "Well, the U.N. got wind of what happened   
to Shingetsu. Since that place was your major crop-producing colony,   
the General Assembly had a change of heart. Resolution 444 was lifted   
so that relief aid could be dispatched to Uru."  
  
Lum blinks. "You mean...I can go back to Earth?!" she gasps.  
  
"That's right," he smiles.  
  
With a scream of delight, she embraces him. "Oh, Darling!!"  
  
"But," a warning tone enters his voice as he raises a cautionary   
finger, "...if there's any more of garbage like what happened back   
during the Second Tag Race, Resolution 444 goes right back into   
effect...and this time, the U.N.'s not going to be nice about it! Got   
that?!"  
  
"Yes," she nods, realizing that while Ataru may forgive her awful   
faux-pas at the party, he would not forget it either.  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's up!" Mie walks up, a cup of tea in hand. "'S   
about time! We were afraid we'd have to start the party without you."  
  
"Party?!" Lum blinks confusedly. "What party?!"  
  
Mie motions them out of their private booth. Lum immediately   
realizes that she is in Koruneko's Cafe, a popular bar and restauraunt   
on Sakusei Station, an Urusian trading post not far from Shingetsu.   
The master of the establishment, a felinoid-like being which reminded   
Ataru immediately of the Begging Cat, is already serving a small   
gathering of people at one table. Lum immediately recognizes the   
faces: Chie and Ashin Budou, Dakejinzou Shogai, Yuukiki Seishin and   
Reiko. "Ah, we were just getting started," the Shinto high priest   
smiles as Lum sits down. "Come join us."  
  
"Here you are, Lum," Koruneko walks up to her, a small cup of herbal   
tea in hand. "This should alleviate any headaches you may still have   
from your injuries."  
  
"Th-thank you, Koruneko-sama," the Oni bows reverently to the alien   
feline, then sits down.  
  
Ataru relaxes. "Now, this is my type of party!" he smiles, toasting   
the gathering. "With real friends, a quiet place to relax and no one   
around to disturb us."  
  
"Cheers!" everyone toasts him.  
  
Lum looks embarrassed, realizing that this party was the type of   
gathering Ataru would have preferred to celebrate his adoption of   
Reiko. A touch of guilt arcs up her spine as she notices that Reiko   
is purposefully ignoring her, spending her time talking to Dakejinzou.   
"Give her time," Ataru whispers in her ear. "She needs time to   
forgive you, too."  
  
"I know," she nods.  
  
"A pity Nagaiwakai-sama did not choose to come out to join us," Chie   
hums aloud. "It might have served as an opportunity for her to better   
get to know Lum."  
  
"Yeah," Ataru nods. "But you know Grandma. She takes her own time   
doing things."  
  
"Let's just hope it doesn't get as bad as this again," Ashin sighs.   
"By the way, have they ascertained how many casualties Shingetsu   
suffered in this attack?"  
  
"I have learned well over eighty to ninety percent casualties, most   
of those being, sadly, fatalities," Koruneko muses as he passes out   
some appetizers.  
  
"How would you know that?!" Mie quizzically stares at the felinoid.   
"I doubt the Urusian government would be releasing statistics this   
early."  
  
"My dear, very little occurs in this cluster of space that does not   
escape my attention," Koruneko light smiles, then returns to the bar.  
  
Everyone watches him go. "Now there goes a strange fellow," Ataru   
muses.  
  
"He really is a man of mystery," Lum nods. "No one knows where he   
comes from or why he chose to set up shop here at Sakusei. Not even   
people like the Mikado or Sheko are want to cross Koruneko-sama. He   
can be really nasty when he wants to be."  
  
"Still, he's far better than a lot of other aliens I've bumped into,"   
Ataru muses.  
  
"Indeed," Chie smiles. "Even the wisest of priests and monks would   
stand in awe of that fellow."  
  
"Hey, let's cut it out with the spooky stuff!" Yuukiki laughs as she   
pops open a fan. "We're here to party, so let's party!!"  
  
"I'll drink to that!" Mie toasts everyone.  
  
And in the blink of an eye, the group find themselves surrounded by   
everyone Ataru, Mie and Lum left behind on Shingetsu. "Did someone   
say there was a party?!" Shinobu beams. "Oh, how nice! We're just in   
time!!"  
  
Suddenly, they find themselves at the end of a withering stare from   
Ataru. "Wh-what's w-with th-that l-look?!" Lan stammers.  
  
"This party's private!!" Ataru snarls. "You jerks WEREN'T invited!!   
So get lost!"  
  
"Forget it, bastard!!" Megane snaps. "After what you did to Lum-san,   
we're not going to let you off the hook that easily!!!"  
  
Ataru calmly turns to Dakejinzou. "Dake-chan, how much do you want   
to assassinate all these creeps?! I'm sure Grandma'd pay you five   
thousand uniCredits a head!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" the alien huntress rises, icily glaring at the   
party-crashers. "I'd kill these jerks for *free!*"  
  
Seeing her reach for her gun, everyone takes an involuntary step   
back. Shinobu pleadingly turns to Ataru. "Ataru-kun, stop this!"  
  
Ataru looks away from her. "I said we were strangers, Miyaki!!" he   
icily growls.  
  
Hearing that causes Shinobu to tearfully look away. "We're not   
leaving!!!" Mendou snarls. "And you can't make us!!"  
  
"I say," a velvet-smooth voice calls out from behind them. "Are you   
disturbing my guests?!"  
  
Everyone spins around to see Koruneko standing behind them, a   
devilish glint in the felinoid's eyes. Behind him are Nassur, Benten   
and Oyuki, who obviously have chosen to respect Ataru's wishes to be   
left alone. "K-k-koruneko-s-s-sama!" Lan stammers, hiding behind   
Sakura.  
  
"I run a very respectable establishment here," Koruneko mirthlessly   
smiles. "Moroboshi-san clearly stated that the attendants to his   
daughter's adoption party are Lum, Mie Seikou, Chiezou Budou, Ashin   
Budou, Dakejinzou Shogai, Yuukiki Seishin, Nassur, Benten Shigaten and   
Princess Oyuki. I did not hear any of your names, so I will ask you   
kindly to leave...now."  
  
"Never!!!" the guards shout as one.  
  
"Very well, then," Koruneko produces a small device shaped like a   
crystal ball, then tosses it at their feet.  
  
A second later, beams of light tag Mendou, the guards, Cherry,   
Sakura, Lan, Rei, Shinobu and Ryuunosuke. They are quickly sucked   
into the crystal ball like water being drawn into an elephant's trunk!   
Their outraged screams are quickly silenced as Koruneko walks over to   
pick the ball up, handing it to Ataru. "There you go, Moroboshi-san,"   
the felinoid smiles. "That should keep the riff-raff from disturbing   
your party."  
  
"What is that?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Ah, a small entrapment device I picked up on my travels," Koruneko   
innocently shrugs.  
  
"Hey, do you think I can get a few of these?!!" Ataru hums. "They'll   
come in handy when I finally move out of Tomobiki!!"  
  
"I'll see if I can arrange to have some sent to you," the felinoid   
smiles, then returns to the bar.  
  
"In the meantime," Ataru icily smiles at the very dimunitive   
prisoners trapped in the crystal ball, "...it's time to dispose of you   
idiots once and for all!!" He then hands the ball to Dakejinzou.   
"Any suggestions, Dake-chan?!"  
  
"How about the heart of a supernova?!" the alien huntress proposes.  
  
Hearing that causes everyone inside the ball to panic in fear for   
their lives. "Lum-san, help us!" Megane squeaks from inside the ball.  
  
"Don't look at me for help!!" the Oni snarls. "It what you deserve   
for trying to ruin Darling's party!"  
  
Everyone breaks out in laughter as the voice of the mysterious   
Seishin-born woman from Sagussa echoes in Lum's mind. See...you can   
learn after all.  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Remember all the times the guards tortured Ataru in the   
clock tower? Remember all the times Mendou tried to take Ataru's head   
off with his katana? Remember all the times Shinobu beat Ataru?   
Remember all the times Lan tried to suck his youth? Well, NO MORE!!!!   
As the Saga of the Tiger plunges towards its climax, a new teacher   
arrives at Tomobiki High School to take on the wildest class in   
history. Can he do it? Let me put it to you this way: his temper   
makes Hiroshima look tame, he swings sledgehammers which would put   
Kaori Makimura's collection to shame, his past girlfriend will curse   
you if you cross him and his present girlfriend will DEFINATELY give   
you the chills! Return very soon for the fourth lesson in the Tiger   
Saga, "The Return of Koosei Ryooki!"  
**** **** ****  



	9. The Return of Koosei Ryooki (Story #9)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Return of Koosei Ryooki" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Ninth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) We're in the final stages...but the worst is yet to come! You have been  
warned...heh-heh-heh!  
  
2) "Nicha" is the ritual which Vosians perform to expunge the grief of a  
spouse who died tragically. This will be explained further in future stories.  
  
3) This story offers a brief look at the Yehisrites, first mentioned in  
"Enter Space Hybrid Hazel." Below are a listing of some more Yehisrite words:  
  
zirtizg'l - Thank you.  
hisri'hilm - Standard greeting/farewell. Literally "die with  
honour."  
Three-Faced One - The god of death, overlord of the panthenon of dieties  
worshipped on Yehisril. So called because he has  
three forms. The first form ("face") is for the  
honoured dead, the second form for the ordinary dead  
and the third form for the dishonoured dead.  
yizpiz - Idiot.  
laqu'r - Crown prince.  
ilfim'rim - Masterless warrior.  
Pizalna-sama - The goddess of family.  
  
4) For those of you who do not know about the local history of the Niagara  
frontier, Blondin (his real name was Jean Francois Gravelet) was the first man  
to walk across the Niagara River gorge via a tightrope in 1859. He repeated  
the stunt on several occasions, employing a considerable number of gimmicks to  
make his crossings more spectacular, including a wheelbarrow, a stove (where  
he cooked breakfast on the rope), and even carried his manager on one  
crossing!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A beautiful morning on the planet Tofunokoibito.  
  
The capital city hums with the hustle and bustle of a large  
intergalactic trade centre. Overlooking the sprawling metropolis is the  
castle of the planet's ruling family. At one window sits a lovely teenage  
woman, her chestnut eyes watching everything happening below her with detached  
interest. *There are days I would gladly trade this position to live like  
those people down there*, Lupica sighs. *Rio understands what working for a  
living entails, but I never will. Should our baby learn it before she  
inherits my crown?*  
  
The door to her room opens. One of her servants enter. "Your  
Highness," he bows, "Ryooki-sama is here."  
  
"Eh?!" Lupica nods. "He's here already?! Send him in!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the servant bows, then leaves.  
  
The door then opens. Lupica smiles. "Hello, Koosei."  
  
The man stepping in is very handsome by any humanoid race's standard.  
Japanese by descent, he absently pats his black hair into place. Once in  
Lupica's presence, he bows. "Your Highness."  
  
The crown princess giggles. "You know you never need to do that with  
me, Koosei. Relax."  
  
He straightens himself, wryly smiling. "Your message said it was  
urgent, Lupy."  
  
Lupica flushes. "Stop that!! You know how much I hate it when you call  
me 'Lupy!'"  
  
Both laugh. "So, what's the problem?" Koosei asks. "Your message  
sounded very urgent."  
  
"Have you kept in touch with what's happening on Earth?" she sits.  
  
"Somewhat," he nods. "Invader's kid got her butt creamed in a tag race  
which was meant to determine if aliens would be allowed to remain there.  
However, the U.N. let it pass by because of what happened at Shingetsu."  
  
Both look sad upon the mentioning of the name of the destroyed Urusian  
colony. "I heard the casualty figures," Lupica shudders. "Eight-point-five  
million dead out of ten million inhabitants."  
  
"Will there be an investigation?" Koosei hums.  
  
"The *Dowe'on* Tribunal gave us the information when Schwartz wasn't so  
forthcoming with it," Lupica sighs. "An expedition found the thing drifting  
near Barsoom. No one knew how it got there. When they began to explore it,  
the Ipraedies accidentally stumbled on a Lannarkite hive. By the time anyone  
knew what was happening, it was too late."  
  
"So...what now?" Koosei hums.  
  
"I want you to go back to Earth."  
  
Koosei look shocked. "Earth?! What for?!!"  
  
Lupica looks sympathetic. "Koosei, look...I know you feel you have  
nothing on Earth to return to." Determination appears on her face. "However,  
the Urusian Tribal Council probably feels they've got away with another chance  
to claim Earth. I know Earth's status with the Federation is still under  
dispute, but right now, I want to make sure that Lum and anyone else living on  
Earth is staying within the bounds of the Non-Interference Treaty."  
  
"And you want me to explore and see that is the case," Koosei concludes,  
then nods. "Okay. I'm your man."  
  
"Good!" Lupica stands. "I'll arrange for your transport. Fortunately,  
it turns out that everyone lives in your old hometown, Tomobiki. You'll have  
full marque documentation stating that you're a special observer of the  
Federation. When she sees that, Lum won't be able to spit the wrong way  
without you stomping all over her. Not even Nassur or Dakejinzou Shogai can  
cross you."  
  
Koosei rubs his eyes, then replaces his round-frame glasses. "According  
to what I heard, Ataru Moroboshi's grandmother hired Dake-chan to ensure that  
Lum behaves herself."  
  
The crown princess looks surprised, then nods. "So, Lum's caught in a  
noose. Okay...don't be afraid to tighten it if necessary, Koosei."  
  
"No, problem," he bows to her, then turns to leave.  
  
"Oh, Koosei!"  
  
"What is it, Lupy?"  
  
She smiles, winking. "I hope one day that you and Oyuki will be able to  
marry."  
  
Hearing her name, Koosei's face pales, his glasses fog over, sweat pours  
down his forehead and his body trembles, akin to fear. "O-o-oyuki-chan!" he  
stammers...then faints!  
  
Lupica looks shocked. "Oh, no! I'm sorry! I forgot!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Several sectors away, the capital city of the Kingdom of Elle, Baran,  
awakens for another busy day. Inside the great palace of the Rose Queen, a  
woman hurries to the queen's chambers. Her skin is a tanned pink-brown with a  
shocking mane of platinum blonde hair cut ulitarian short. Dressed in a  
midnight-black combat uniform, she bears a curious twin-blade pitchfork-like  
weapon strapped to her back. Arriving at the double doors leading to Elle's  
chambers, the woman knocks once, then waits. The doors part, revealing  
Babara. "Ah, there you are, Anna!" the aged Ellsian matriarch smiles. "Come  
in, come in."  
  
"*Zirtizg'l*," Anna nods, speaking the harsh gutteral tones of her  
native language, then alters to Ellsian. "Have you appraised Her Majesty of  
our problem?"  
  
"I have. She's already conceived a possible solution."  
  
"Good," Anna nods.  
  
The two enter the large reception room. Elle herself relaxes on her  
rose-shaped throne. Walking up to the Rose Queen, Anna curtly bows.  
"*Hisri'hilm,* Your Majesty."  
  
"Good morning, Anna," Elle smiles. "So, how did the Mikado enjoy the  
present I asked Dureko to send him?"  
  
"He did not, I must confess," Anna straightens herself. "Nor, I think,  
did the several hunters we dispatched to the Three-Faced One's table have a  
chance to enjoy our hospitality. But what does one expect from that  
*yizpiz?!* He considers himself having the sole right to slay Nassur. Anyone  
else who tries to do so, in the Mikado's eyes, is trespassing on priviledged  
ground."  
  
Elle snorts. Normally, despite the Mikado's continuously shrinking  
power base, very few of the Galactic Federation leaders dared attack the  
Vosian dictator head on. Elle could dare for two reasons. First, the Ellsian  
Kingdom was technologically on par with Vos itself. Nassur's people did not  
intimidate Elle's. Second, as witnessed by the presence of Anna and hundreds  
of other Yehisrite expatriates, Elle had the means to punish even the Mikado  
should he dare overstep his bounds. The reason was simple: all Yehisrites  
presently living on Elle were Freemasons.  
  
Unlike their Terran namesakes, the Freemasons of Yehisril were a guild  
of citizen-soldiers whose prowess in combat could match the ninjas under the  
employ of Nagaiwakai Moroboshi. However, it is because of that prowess that  
the Freemasons soon found themselves expelled from their homeworld.  
Yehisril's *laqu'rs*, the crown princes who are the centres of political power  
in the Royal Kingdoms, could not abide the presence of the Freemasons simply  
because the legendary warriors were *ilfim'rim* in the eyes of local lords,  
warriors who did not owe allegience to any *laqu'r*. However, when forced to  
flee Yehisril, the Freemasons found sanctuary on planet Elle. The Rose Queen  
had no cause for complaint. Elle herself found Vosians in general to be an  
arrogant breed. It was always pleasant to deliver them a reminder every once  
in a while that they were not the galaxy's superiors.  
  
"I've considered the problem you brought to my attention sometime ago,  
Anna," Elle sighs. "I agree wholeheartedly to the idea of seeking further  
genetic contributors for the Project. The Cute Boys, for their own diversity,  
are just not enough."  
  
"We have need for two more Black Roses, Your Majesty," Anna reports.  
"Have you a place in mind where we may pursue volunteers to become their  
fathers?"  
  
"Yes," Elle smiles. "Earth. Specifically the district of Tokyo known  
as Tomobiki."  
  
"Why Earth?!" Anna looks surprised.  
  
"The two I wish targetted would have also become Cute Boys had the  
Devil's Daughter not interfered," Elle explains. "The first fellow is Shutaro  
Mendou. A decent sort, quite wealthy by Terran standards, descent of a  
warrior's clan. He would've been my hundred thousanth Cute Boy. The other,  
of course, is my own Honey, Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
Anna looks very surprised. "You desire the Slayer of the Master of  
Noukiios to be a contributor to the Project?!" she blinks. "M'lady, as our  
investigations have revealed he is not one to be crossed these days!"  
  
"Yes, I understand that quite well," the Rose Queen nods. "But with the  
recent events which have rocked Terran-Urusian relations, I believe that the  
time is fast approaching that Honey and Lum will have a parting of the  
ways...a PERMANENT parting of the ways. Honey's grandmother detests Lum,  
would gladly have her slain at a moment's notice. Perhaps the chance has come  
to...add fuel to the fire."  
  
"I advise caution, Your Majesty," Babara breaks in. "Mr. Groom's  
grandmother is a Protestant Reformist Righteous Gentile. Even with our  
Freemasons, we shall be quite hard-pressed to face the hounds of the  
Inquisition should Nagaiwakai-sama choose to unleash them. Only when the  
Black Roses are mature enough could we consider challenging the Zephyrites on  
equal footing."  
  
"True," Elle nods. "But consider this: Honey, as we are now well  
aware, has adopted a child of his own: a Noukiite girl, one of the so-called  
Lost Stars. Given his actions on Noukiios, it is obvious he would do anything  
to protect one of his kin. And with a child being one of the Black Roses, I  
think I would be in a far more...advantageous position to win Honey's hand in  
marriage, not to mention his grandmother's approval."  
  
"Perhaps," Babara sighs. "But be careful. Nagaiwakai-sama is not one  
to be crossed. She proved too much for the Urusian Tribal Council to deal  
with. We may run into the same problems if she perceives any slight against  
her grandson. And she has Dakejinzou Shogai's help now."  
  
"You are right, Babara, but in the end, I will prevail," Elle smiles.  
"My decision is made. Prepare Annabelle for the trip to Earth. I wish this  
matter concluded in a week's time."  
  
Both her servants bow. "Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
* * *  
  
"He's leaving. He's really leaving."  
  
The whispered words pass from student to student as people walk past the  
lockers of class 3-4. Tearing through his locker for the final time is Ataru,  
who busies himself with sorting out the junk of two-and-a-half years of being  
a student at Tomobiki High School. Beside him is a garbage bag half-full of  
unwanted momentoes from his life here. Also sitting beside him is Reiko, who  
casually stares at some of the pictures and other items Ataru is disposing.  
"You must be happy to be out of this place finally, eh, Daddy," she muses.  
  
"You can say that again," Ataru hums. After everyone's return from  
Sakusei Station in the wake of the Lannarkite attack on Shingetsu, Nagaiwakai  
Moroboshi had practically ORDERED Ataru's immediate removal from the school.  
Thus, the day after their return to Earth, found Ataru coming to school for  
the first time in civilians, a bag ready to symbolically dispose of his bad  
memories.  
  
What surprised the departing student was everyone's reaction to the  
news. He expected that everyone would be celebrating his departure, wishing  
him well, relieved that the "cancer of the class" was forever out of their  
hair. However, such had not happened. Everyone confusedly stared at him,  
whispering "he's leaving" to those who had not yet tapped into the student  
grapevine. Ataru could probably guess the reason why; if they celebrated his  
departure, that would show Lum how much people did not care for him, thus goad  
her into leaving with him. Ataru could only smile. The idiots in this place  
could get away with so much before finally demonstrating to Lum what idiots  
they really were. Ataru just had to be patient. Time was on his side.  
  
"What are you going to do with these?" Reiko pulls up one of his  
yearbooks.  
  
"Burn the whole lot," Ataru sighs as he finally picks through the mess  
at the bottom of the locker. "I've no cause to hang onto those things  
anymore. The less I look at the faces, the better."  
  
Reiko shrugs, tossing the yearbook into the garbage bag. Not having  
attended school herself, she could not understand the yearbook's purpose. If  
it just served to hurt her father more, the Lost Star could agree to the idea.  
"Less scrap to worry about, I guess. How long do we have to wait in this dump  
before we move to our house?"  
  
"A week," Ataru smiles. "Then the house should be ready."  
  
He smiles as he glances out the corner of his eye to the door leading to  
room 337. He did not need the Cyborg's senses or Reiko's psionic senses to  
tell that someone was eavesdropping on him. Hence the reason he and Reiko  
were staying silent on their destination. Ataru knew that Mendou was pulling  
every string in the book to learn where his hated rival was moving. Ataru had  
quickly countered that with a nice fat bribe of nine figures to Ryooko Mendou  
to interfere in her brother's investigations. While never having considered  
playing those sorts of games before Icarus, Ataru had proven to be a quick  
adept. According to Reigi Yumoa, Mendou had not investigated a location  
anywhere within three hundred kimometres of the secret home. That was okay.  
Now if only Ataru could persuade Lum to keep silent about Oshika. Ataru had  
little hope. Lum would, despite his insistence that this was the best  
solution for both of them, have preferred if Ataru had just moved back into  
his own house. Also, there was the good chance that Lum would tell Ten-chan  
even if Ataru asked her not to tell anyone...and once the little motor-mouth  
got that news, everyone would learn.  
  
Finally, the last item is removed from the locker. "Well, that's it,"  
Ataru sighs, standing. Staring at the empty space, he feels a touch of  
regret. Despite the hell he had experienced here, Tomobiki High School had  
been the place he had spent day after day for over two years. He would miss  
the rustic old place. If he could change the people here, then maybe he might  
have considered staying. But that was impossible. These jerks stuck to each  
other like glue, so what was the use of trying? He had other things to do; a  
bigger, better life lay before him. Sighing, he ties the garbage bag up, then  
slinging it over his shoulder, heads to the stairs, Reiko carrying his duffle  
bag beside him.  
  
Ataru ignores the stares aimed at him from the classroom windows as he  
heads to the front gate. Reiko notices, but does not look back. "Don't you  
think they've got better things to do than stare at us?"  
  
"They can't help it," Ataru muses. "That how empty they really are."  
  
"Why don't you use your musket on them?"  
  
"Waste of good ammunition," he smiles at her, then looks up to see  
Ten-chan drive by on his scooter. "Hey, Ten!!"  
  
"Huh?!" the young Oni stops, then floats off. "Oh, hi, Ataru,  
Reiko-chan! What's that you got?"  
  
"Ah, just getting rid of some stuff I don't need anymore," Ataru drops  
the bag, then smiles. "Want some target practice?!"  
  
He sweetens the request (liertally!) with several lollipops. "Sure!!"  
Ten-chan beams.  
  
Ataru grabs the garbage bag, then tosses it into the air. A blast of  
flame later, everything from his locker is reduced to ashes! "Thanks, Ten,"  
he sighs, handing Ten-chan the lollipops. "Good to keep the environment  
clean."  
  
"What was that you wanted burned?" the young Oni hums.  
  
"Oh, just stuff I don't need anymore," Ataru snorts. "Yearbooks,  
notebooks, pictures...nothing worth much. C'mon, Reiko-chan. Let's get back  
to the apartment."  
  
"Okay, Daddy!" Reiko beams.  
  
The two head home. Ten-chan shrugs, then guides his hoverscooter  
towards room 337, where everyone, save Mie Seikou, is gathered by the windows.  
"Hi, everyone!" Ten-chan calls out as he lands his scooter on the teacher's  
desk. He is then quick to notice that everyone had not responded. "Hey!  
What's with you guys?!"  
  
"Don't mind them, Ten-chan," Mie picks her way through a magazine. "The  
idiots don't have anything better to do than to mope over the fact that they  
can't pick on Ataru-chan anymore."  
  
"Oh, is that all," Ten-chan shrugs.  
  
The other students jolt. Mie's barbs at them were becoming more nasty  
by the day, having turned especially vile in the wake of the Third Tag Race,  
when it looked as if Lum would never be allowed to live on Earth again.  
"Ten-chan, what did Darling want burned?" Lum inquires.  
  
"Ah, just his yearbooks, notebooks and pictures," the young Oni shrugs.  
"He said it wasn't anything much."  
  
Everyone looks surprised. "He even burned his yearbooks?!" Shinobu  
exclaims. "I don't believe that!!"  
  
"He'd probably burn all of us if he had the chance," Ryuunosuke  
shudders. "He almost pulled it off on Shingetsu."  
  
"Don't remind us of that!" Megane snarls, then turns to Lum. "Lum-san,  
don't you have any idea where he's moving to?!"  
  
"He hasn't told me a thing," Lum shakes her head. "I tried to ask  
Reiko-chan, but you know how much she hates me!"  
  
"We know, we know," Mendou sighs. "What is worse, Moroboshi has somehow  
obtained my sister's help in interfering in all my attempts to ascertain where  
the swine is heading to!!"  
  
Incensed, Mie bolts up to grab the scion of Japan's richest family by  
the neck and viciously chokes him. "Maybe it's time that you stopped being  
such a pain in Ataru-chan's ass...TERMINALLY!!!!" the Kyushu native snarls.  
  
"Seikou-san, no!!!" a dozen girls shriek. "Don't kill Mendou-san!!!"  
  
Everyone else sighs as Mie continues to thrash Mendou. "This is getting  
us nowhere!" Shinobu shakes her head. "If we don't get a handle on this soon,  
everything we've accepted as normal is going to be destroyed!!"  
  
"I think that's Darling's general intention," Lum meekly muses.  
  
A second later, a badly bruised Mendou smashes into Shinobu, causing  
both to fly out a window to crash-land on the ground! "Who gives a shit what  
YOU think, Miyaki?!!" Mie growls as she storms back to her seat. The other  
students get out of the Kyushu native's way, not wanting to face such fury.  
  
The recent occurences in class 3-4 is also the subject of discussion in  
the office of the school's senior administrator. "Such a pity," the Principal  
muses as he watches Mendou and Shinobu being towed into the nurse's station  
from his office window, a cup of tea in hand. "A pity that Ataru's departure  
had to come in such a manner."  
  
Standing beside him, Mark Onsen shrugs. "Well, with him gone, a lot of  
the troubles which have plagued us go with him," the vice-principal sits by  
the kotatsu to drink his tea. "I won't miss him one bit."  
  
"Perhaps," the Principal sits beside Onsen and Kotatsuneko. "Then  
again, maybe we've made a gross mistake all along when it comes to Ataru's  
class."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I would dearly wish for someone to come along who is  
willing to discipline the entire class, not just one person," the Principal  
sighs, allowing the silent cat-ghost to refill his cup. "We tried  
Kuribayashi-kun, but he just went after Ataru all the time. Hanawa-kun has  
been no help either. But where could we find a person who could help us with  
class Three-Four?!"  
  
"Doubt there'll be anyone in the district," Onsen shakes his head.  
"Everyone's either too infatuated with Lum or too intimidated by Mendou to  
make a stand against either of them, much less those who support them."  
  
"Unfortunately true," the Principal sadly nods, then blinks as a distant  
explosion is heard. "Now, whatever is going on?"  
  
Both head to the window to see a gathering cloud of smoke and dust  
moving in the general direction of the school. From room 337, some of the  
students are quick to deduce what might be happening. "Looks like Rei ran  
afoul of Ataru again," Momoe sighs.  
  
"What?!!" Lan leaps to the window. "How dare he try to hurt my  
Rei-sama...!!!"  
  
The Seishin teen is silenced by Mie smashing a desk on her head!  
"Quiet, dork!! People're trying to study here!!!"  
  
Just as Lan slides to the floor, a section of the school wall explodes  
as a battered Rei flies through to collapse a cherry tree on impact! Everyone  
looks at the smoke by the wall as the Cyborg emerges, as usual not the worse  
for wear after fighting the transformed Oni pilot. "**The next time you try  
to steal Reiko-chan's breakfast will be your LAST, you oversized slab of  
beef!!!**" the machine-man points at the target of his anger. "**I won't warn  
you again!!!**"  
  
Lum sighs. "Won't Rei ever learn to stop pestering Darling?!"  
  
"Not until he gets turned into roast beef, it seems!" Ten-chan shrugs.  
  
"It might have to go that far," Mie muses.  
  
Rising, Rei lets out a bellow as he charges the Cyborg. The results are  
predictable: he is power-slammed into the front walkway!! "I sometimes  
wonder if the big jerk actually has ANY brains in his head!" Megane sighs.  
  
"With the way Ataru's bashing him around these days, what brains he  
might have going to get bashed *out* of him!!" Kakugari snickers.  
  
Suddenly, the door slams shut. Lum and Mie quickly notice someone  
missing. "Darling, watch your back!!" Lum calls outside. "Lan's coming out!"  
  
Ataru looks up, then cants his head for the front door. "**Too  
slow!!**" he sneers as his eye-laser lashes out!  
  
Lan is literally burned on the spot by the blast of energy long before  
she could bring her bazooka to bear on the machine-man. "Here we go again,"  
Sakura shakes her head, watching this from the nurse's station.  
  
After noting that nothing is coming at him from Lan's direction, Ataru  
turns to leave, transforming back to normal. "That should take care of you  
idiots for today!" he sighs as he turns his back on Rei.  
  
However, if there is one thing the Oni metamorph has never learned, is  
when to back off when it comes to Ataru. Yanking himself out of the ground,  
he lets out another bellow as he moves to stampede at his former rival.  
"Darling, look out!!!" Lum screams as Rei charges...  
  
...only to run head-first into an unmoving wall of ironwood!!!!  
  
Everyone blinks as Rei falls unconscious to the ground. The wall he  
just struck is in fact the largest hyperspace hammer ever seen in anime or  
fanfiction, a monster emblazoned with the notation SATURN FIVE on its side.  
The welder of the monster idiot basher is none other than Koosei Ryooki. "My,  
my, my!" the observer adjusts his glasses on seeing Rei. "What hole did you  
crawl out from, Rei?! Trying to steal people's breakfast again?!"  
  
Seeing him, Lum and Ten-chan blink with understandable surprise.  
"What's HE doing here?!!" the former exclaims. "He said he'd never come back  
to Earth again!!"  
  
The latter beams with delight. "Rei's in for it now!!!" he laughs.  
  
Koosei walks around the insensate Rei, then twirls the Saturn Five as if  
it was a number seven driver and he was about to make a hole-in-one. Seeing  
that Ataru is just standing in his line of fire, gaping disbelievingly at him,  
the observer notions the former student away. "Mind getting out of the way  
here, son! I'll show you how to deal with this idiot!!"  
  
"Ah...er...right!" Ataru leaps out of the way.  
  
Just in time. With a cry of "Fore!!" Koosei sends Rei rocketing off  
Earth at many times the speed of sound!!!! Watching this from the class, jaws  
drop to the floor in total disbelief. "Did you see that?!!" Megane points.  
  
"Who is that guy?!!" Paama exclaims. "Kaori Makimura's cousin?!!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Lum smiles. "He's Koosei Ryooki! Ten-chan's old  
babysitter!!"  
  
"Ain't Koosei-onii-chan neat?!" Ten-chan beams.  
  
"Koosei Ryooki?!" Mie looks up with surprise.  
  
"You know him, Mie-onee-chan?!" Ten-chan floats to her side.  
  
"I've heard of him!" Mie nods. "I think he used to be Sakura's old  
boyfriend."  
  
"He used to be Sakura-onee-chan's old boyfriend?!" Ten-chan looks  
surprised by that revelation. "Oyuki-chan better not hear that!!"  
  
"Wait a minute!!!" Megane exclaims with frustration. "If this guy used  
to be Sakura-sensei's boyfriend, then he became Jariten's babysitter, then he  
became Oyuki-sama's boyfriend...?!!" he points in one direction, then the  
other, "...THEN HOW THE HELL DID HE GET INTO SPACE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!"  
he throws up his hands in obvious frustration.  
  
"Boy, are you dumb!" Ten-chan sighs. "Don't you know that  
Koosei-onii-chan was kidnapped by the Ipraedies a decade ago?! He's been in  
space ever since!"  
  
"Ten-chan, don't you know by now that half this class doesn't have the  
iota of brains necessary to figure out a VCR?!" Mie stares at the young Oni.  
  
"Right," Ten-chan nods.  
  
Meanwhile, Lan is slowly shaking off the murderous assault Ataru just  
unleashed on her. Looking up, her eyes widen in shock on seeing Koosei. Then  
noticing that Rei is nowhere in sight, she bolts to her feet, bazooka in hand  
and aiming on target. "So, you decided to come down here, huh?!! I'll make  
this place your graveyard, Ryooki!!!"  
  
Before she could fire, Lan is run over by a very ecstatic Sakura, now  
dressed to everyone's total shock in black lace lingerie, an impish grin on  
her face! "KOOSEI-KUN!!!!" she screams with delight as she leaps into the  
air, knocking the very surprised Koosei down, her crotch in his face!  
"THUNDERTHIGHS FLYING TAKEDOWN!!!!!!"  
  
Koosei winds up flat on his back, Sakura now sitting on his face.  
Naturally, he does not mind this sort of greeting. "My, Sakura-chan...you're  
as warm as ever..." he deliriously gags.  
  
"Sakura-sensei!!!" a shocked Lum flies up to her. "How could you?!!  
Don't you know that Koosei has a girlfriend?!!"  
  
Hearing that, a volcano erupts behind Sakura. "WHAT?!?!" she screams,  
grabbing Koosei by the collar of his shirt. "You two-timer!!! You mean to  
say that you have a girlfriend AND IT'S NOT ME?!?!?!"  
  
"S-s-sakura-chan, I c-c-can explain...!" Koosei stammers.  
  
"Interesting to hear that consider you're supposed to be ENGAGED,  
Sakura!" Ataru cuts in, then turns away. "Sheesh!! And to believe I actually  
used to be that way!"  
  
On hearing that, Koosei freezes Sakura with an icy stare. "Oh, so you  
call ME a two-timer, eh?!!" he crosses his arms.  
  
Both glare at each other, then their faces soften as laughter quickly  
melts away the hurt feelings. In a moment, both are happily embracing each  
other. "Well, isn't that nice!" Lum beams.  
  
From his office, the Principal lets out a hum, staring knowingly at  
Onsen, who smiles back...  
  
* * *  
  
In minutes, room 337 is quickly cleaned up and cleared of desks so that  
an impromptu party can be held in celebration of Koosei's return to Earth for  
the first time in a decade. On seeing the handsome space vagabond, all the  
girls, even Mie, are awestruck. The boys have nothing to complain about after  
seeing Koosei so easily handle Rei. The Principal, Kotatsuneko and Onsen have  
come up to join the party. "My, you must have had an interesting adventure  
after you were abducted from Earth," the elderly school administrator muses.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a treat for the first six years," Koosei sighs, having  
his tea cup refilled by Momoe. "A prisoner of the Ipraedies for three years,  
then a prisoner of the Mikado. Sometimes I wonder how I ever survived."  
  
"Well, survive you did and now you're back where you belong," Shinobu  
beams.  
  
"I actually would have not come back here to Earth," the observer  
shrugs. "I really have nothing. I assumed Sakura-chan got on with her life  
after I was taken off Earth and with all my other friends dead, there was  
really no reason for me to come back."  
  
"And there's Oyuki-chan, too," Ten-chan smiles.  
  
Hearing her name, Koosei stammers as his glasses fog over, sweat pouring  
down his face. "O-o-oyuki-ch-ch-chan!"  
  
"Now *that's* lovestruck!!" Megane whistles. "He's even worse than  
Shinobu whenever Nassur-san comes around."  
  
"Nassur-kun...!" a dreamy sigh escapes Shinobu's lips.  
  
"See what I mean," Megane shrugs.  
  
The other boys chuckle. "She's interested in Nassur?!" Koosei's eyebrow  
rises, then shakes his head. "I don't give her much of a chance in landing  
him, especially since he hasn't undergone the *nicha* yet."  
  
Hearing that, Shinobu gags. "How much of a chance do you give her after  
this *nicha* thing?" Ataru glances at Koosei.  
  
"One in three-thousand," Koosei muses.  
  
Shinobu faints! "One...in three-thousand...!" she gags disbelievingly,  
a heart dropping out of nowhere to break on her head.  
  
"What are the odds for whoever has the best chances of landing him?!"  
Ataru hums.  
  
"Well, the point's rather mute until the *nicha,*" Koosei shrugs. "But  
after that...let's see. I give Benten a one-in-seven chance. Dake-chan gets  
a one-in-twenty. It's really hard to predict since recognition's so  
unpredictable."  
  
"Is that a fact," Ataru hums, turning back to his tea. "I guess we'll  
just have to improve Benten's odds then," he whispers to Lum.  
  
"How?!" the Oni stares quizzically at him.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out...on their wedding day,"  
Ataru winks at her.  
  
"So, what does bring you here, Koosei-kun?!" Sakura stares at him. "If  
you had no real desire to return and by the looks of it, might wind up living  
on Triton if you marry Oyuki, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Easily explained," Koosei shrugs. "I was asked to come here by  
Princess Lupica. The Galactic Federation feels that the time has come that a  
control be put on all the aliens now resident on Earth. I'm the control."  
  
Hearing that, Lan almost has a case of apoplexy. "You're an observer  
for Lupica?!" Lum gasps disbelievingly. "Does my father know about this!"  
  
"He not only knows, neither he nor the Tribal Council have the power to  
challenge my decisions concerning your stay on Earth," Koosei glances at her.  
  
Hearing this, all the boys freak. "Sir!!!" Mendou appears in front of  
Koosei. "You cannot punish Lum-san!!! I can attest to her exemplary  
behaviour since the day I first met her!!!"  
  
"As can we!!!" the bodyguards chime in.  
  
"Oh, aren't they sweet?!" Lum giggles.  
  
Ataru looks ready to vomit. "I question the impartiality of the  
witnesses!"  
  
Lum stares confusedly at her boyfriend. "I **seriously** question it!!"  
Mie emphasizes.  
  
"As do I," Koosei icily glares at Mendou and the guards. "Your reaction  
to Lum would make me believe that she might be coercing you into supporting  
her and her people. That's a DEFINITE violation of the Non-Interference  
Treaty!"  
  
The five boys let out fearful gulps. "Rest assured, I cannot be bribed,  
bought or coerced into forming any opinion contrary to my wishes," Koosei  
leans over to them, the Saturn Five magically appearing behind him, his voice  
dropping to an icy dirge sending shivers down everyone's spine. "Got me?!"  
  
"Y-y-yessir!" the five boys fearfully stammer.  
  
The Principal and Onsen stare at each other. "Then perhaps we can be of  
some assistance to you," the former then turns to Koosei.  
  
"How?!" Koosei blinks confusedly.  
  
"We are looking for a new homeroom teacher for this class," the elderly  
school administrator adjusts his glasses. "Your duties would be minimal, just  
supervise students during homeroom periods, not to mention assist with  
discipline problems. At the same time, it would aid you tremendously in your  
task for Princess Lupica. Save for young Ten, all the aliens who are resident  
here on Earth are in this classroom."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Koosei hums.  
  
Lan gulps fearfully, shaking her head. Lum nods readily to the idea.  
"Well, since I'll be moving into my parents' old house here in town, I suppose  
I'll need something to pass the time," Koosei muses to himself.  
  
"Your parents' old home?!" Sakura blinks. "Why, that's right behind the  
Moroboshi house! Lum and Ten-chan live there!"  
  
Both Onis look surprised. "He's going to be our backdoor neighbour?!"  
Lum claps her hands with delight. "Oh, that's just wonderful!! What do you  
think, Ten-chan?!"  
  
"I like it, I like it!!" Ten-chan readily nods.  
  
"I DON'T!!!!" Lan snaps.  
  
She gets clobbered by a desk thanks to Ataru! "No one asked your  
opinion, airhead!!" the former student growls.  
  
Seeing that, Koosei then looks to the Principal. "Sir, you have your  
man!" he bows.  
  
"Excellent!" the Principal smiles. "Welcome aboard, Koosei-kun! We'll  
let you start in a couple of days so that you can devote your time to settling  
down!"  
  
Onsen and Sakura beam. The girls look pleased. The guys look unsure.  
Lan steams with rage while Lum and Ten-chan giggle with obvious delight.  
Ataru lets out a sigh, then placing his teacup down, walks out of the room.  
"Darling, where are you going?!" Lum moves to stop him.  
  
"I'm going back to my apartment," he looks back at her. "I've got a  
daughter to worry about, remember?! I'll see you later."  
  
"But..." Lum calls out, then finds herself talking to no one.  
  
Seeing this, Mendou and the guards boil with rage. "He DARES ignore  
Lum-san?!!" Megane growls. "He must be punished!!!"  
  
The five leap to their feet...and wind up crushed by the Saturn Five!!!!  
"Since when do people in this town make it their business to butt into other  
people's relationships?!!" Koosei growls, adjusting his glasses.  
  
The five boys moan, wondering what asteroid just hit them. "I dare say  
we may have found out man," the Principal muses.  
  
"Indeed we have," Onsen chuckles...  
  
* * *  
  
"A galactic observer?!" Ashin Budou stares confusedly at Ataru.  
  
"Yeah," Ataru stares out the cafeteria window to gaze upon Tomobiki.  
"Turns out to be Sakura's old boyfriend Koosei Ryooki. He spent the last  
decade in space. Crazy, huh?!"  
  
"Is that a fact?" Ashin muses. "That may explain my sensing someone  
coming to forge a wall between yourself and those who would dominate you. He  
just might be the man you need to have around to keep everyone off your back."  
  
"He probably is, given the way he cleaned Rei's and Lan's clocks this  
morning," Ataru smirks.  
  
"Young Master," a secretary comes up, bowing to Ataru.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There is a young lady who has come seeking employment with you, sir,"  
the secretary waves to the door. "She states she just heard that you had  
adopted a child. She's a nanny from the planet Elle and has considerable  
experience dealing with alien children."  
  
Ataru blinks. "From planet Elle?! Where is she?!"  
  
The secretary gestures. Ataru and Ashin watch as a lovely woman  
approaches. In her early twenties, she has wavy brown hair and blue eyes.  
She is dressed in a fetching rose-pattern skirt. On seeing Ataru, she bows.  
"Good morning, sir," she speaks, a beautiful lilt in her voice. "I'm pleased  
to make your acquaintance."  
  
Ataru quickly confirms her planet of origin thanks to the rose-embossed  
bandanna wrapped around her head. "You're from Elle?! How did people there  
find out I adopted Reiko-chan?!"  
  
"Well, sir, your slaying of the Masters of Noukiios is known throughout  
the Galactic Federation," she smiles. "My name is Annabelle de Osterloch. My  
card," she hands him a business card.  
  
Ataru looks at the card, then smiles. "Well, I have been looking for  
someone to help me with Reiko-chan. Reiko-chan hasn't taken well to my  
girlfriend and refuses to play with Lum's cousin Ten. What say we do the  
introductions?"  
  
"Oh, please," Annabelle smiles.  
  
As they move to head to his apartment, Ataru takes Ashin aside. "From  
planet Elle she says," the former chuckles, keeping his voice down. "Does  
Elle think I'm that much of an idiot? I can tell she's here to do something  
to me."  
  
"Whatever you do, hire her," the latter emphasizes.  
  
Ataru looks surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Because this woman may be the key to your future happiness, not with  
Elle but with Lum," the Shinto priest intones. "Further, I sense that she is  
suffering from a grave problem in her own right, one that only *you* can help  
her out of. And if you do that, you'll be making Reiko-chan a very happy  
young girl."  
  
"Really?" Ataru blinks, slowly nodding. Knowing well how accurate  
Ashin's predictions are, the former student is quick to accept his advice...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Return of Koosei Ryooki" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Ninth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "THE RETURN OF KOOSEI RYOOKI," Lupica assigns Koosei  
Ryooki, Sakura's former boyfriend and Oyuki's current love interest, to Earth  
to keep a watch on the non-Terrans currently living in Tomobiki. Meanwhile,  
Elle dispatches an agent named Annabelle to Earth to obtain genetic samples  
from Mendou and Ataru for some mysterious Project. Ataru himself leaves  
Tomobiki High School for the last time, burning all his yearbooks and pictures  
to obliterate all memories of the place from his mind. Koosei arrives in the  
middle of a scuffle between Ataru and Rei, quickly proving himself more than a  
match for the Oni metamorph. The Principal at that time hires Koosei to  
become the new homeroom teacher for class 3-4. Later that day, Ataru meets  
Annabelle, who has come from Elle to be Reiko's nanny. At Ashin's advice,  
Ataru hires the Ellsian...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And to that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"You hired a nanny?!" Lum blinks in disbelief.  
  
Ataru stares quizzically at her. "Is there some reason that I  
shouldn't've hired a nanny for Reiko-chan?!" Both are now in the cafeteria at  
the Toranoseishin Finances building after school. Lum had been taken by  
surprise when she saw Annabelle playing with Reiko in the apartment.  
"Besides, Reiko-chan took to Annabelle quite well. I've no complaints."  
  
"I do!" Lum snaps. "An alien nanny...from Elle of all planets?!  
Darling, if that doesn't hint that Elle's planning something, I don't know  
what will!!"  
  
"My point exactly," Ataru lightly smiles. "If Elle's up to something,  
what better way to learn what it is then to play along and feign ignorance.  
We'll be in a better position to discover what's going on if Annabelle remains  
within range. Besides, Ashin-kun stated that it would be to both our benefit  
if Annabelle came to work for us."  
  
Lum sighs. "Darling, I'd feel a lot safer if we brought Nassur into  
this."  
  
She jerks on seeing an icy glare emit from his eyes. "Are you saying  
that Ashin's not trustworthy?" he coldly intones.  
  
"N-no..." she stammers.  
  
"Then we'll go with his advice," Ataru sips his tea. "Besides, I'm sure  
Nassur's got some cases on the go. I don't want to fall in the habit of  
calling him or Dake-chan every time we get into a spot. That's not to mention  
keeping Nassur away from Miyaki. The less he comes by, the better chances  
Benten has to land him."  
  
Lum blinks. "Well, that's true." Personally, she would not mind it if  
Benten and Nassur did marry. It had been her best friend's greatest ambition  
since childhood. That Ataru wanted it to happen delighted Lum to no end. But  
it also was a reflection of the recent break between Ataru and Shinobu. The  
Oni wondered if she should not try to coax Ataru into trying to be more  
concilliatory toward his ex-classmates. However, given his current mood, she  
doubted that any efforts on her part would do any good.  
  
Standing, she heads up to the lounge. Reiko now reads from a primary  
school text, Annabelle sitting beside her. Seeing this, Lum felt a twinge of  
jealousy fire up her spine. Should that not be her with Reiko? Entering the  
lounge, she smiles. "Hi, Reiko-chan!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Lum," the Noukiite looks up, then returns to the book.  
  
Annabelle slides herself away from Reiko, then walks over to Lum.  
"She's such a nice girl," the Ellsian comments. "Reiko-chan's lucky to have  
such a wonderful father as Ataru. She needs it after all the troubles the  
Masters forced on her."  
  
"True," Lum sighs. "I just wish Reiko-chan would trust me more."  
  
"That'll take a lot of time, Lum," Annabelle looks sympathetic.  
"There's the automatic distrust Noukiites have for Urusians, not to mention  
the recent problems you've had because of her. You just can't keep forcing  
yourself on Reiko-chan. She'll just perceive it as you trying to take control  
of Ataru through his daughter. Since your approach to Ataru for the last two  
years can be easily perceived as domination, Reiko-chan has no other examples  
by which to judge you."  
  
Lum looks depressed. "I hope it isn't always like this," she sighs.  
  
"Well, there is one possible solution," Annabelle hums. "Leave Tomobiki  
when Ataru and Reiko-chan leave."  
  
"But I don't want to move out of Tomobiki," the Oni sighs, floating to  
the window to stare at the cityscape beyond. "I like it here. I have friends  
here. These people were Darling's friends too until he turned his back on  
them."  
  
"If Ataru was so willing to turn his back on them, then maybe they  
weren't his friends after all," Annabelle notes. "Perhaps you've been  
deceiving yourself all this time. There's no shame in admitting an error,  
Lum. Ataru's told me of how everyone fawns all over you like you were a god  
and they your worshippers. Don't you get enough of that already from the  
Niphentaxians?"  
  
Lum jerks, her face blanching on being forced to remember something she  
would rather forget. "I haven't had to think of those idiots in a long time,"  
she embarrassingly giggles.  
  
"Well, maybe it's time you started thinking about Tomobiki in the same  
light as you do Phentax Two."  
  
Reiko looks up. "Belle, can you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Reiko-chan," Annabelle smiles as she returns to the Noukiite's  
side.  
  
Lum stares at them, then returns to gaze at Tomobiki. Was Annabelle  
right? Were the people here just as bad as Oogi and the Niphentaxians? She  
never thought of them exactly in that light. When people bothered her, she  
made them leave her alone...and usually, they did. That obviously made a  
difference. Besides, the Niphentaxians despised Ataru to no end, calling him  
the "Great Evil," wishing he was dead so that they could claim her as their  
own. The people of Tomobiki were not that way. If they were, Lum would have  
made their lives so miserable, they would have wished they had never heard of  
her or Ataru!  
  
WHY...?  
  
Lum winces as a bolt of psychic fire rips into her mind. "*Tcha*...!"  
  
WHY DO YOU DENY HIM HIS DESTINY?!  
  
The Oni gasps as she finds herself surrounded by psychic flame! "Where  
am I?!!" she screams as the flames leap at her.  
  
Suddenly, an image appears...an image of a woman robed in a flowing  
black robe trimmed with crinole, a golden phoenix insignia on her chest.  
Staring at the face, the green hair barely covering two horn-buds at her  
temples, Lum takes an involuntary step back. "*Tcha*...y-you...y-you're  
m-me...!!"  
  
WHY?! the woman speaks, her voice echoing in Lum's mind. WHY DO YOU  
DENY YOUR OTHER'S ROLE IN LIFE?!  
  
"Role in life...?" Lum blinks. "What do you mean?!"  
  
AS MY CHILD-MATE CAME TO ME IN A TOMOBIKI NOW DEAD AND DUST TO REMOVE ME  
FROM THE GRIPS OF ENTROPY, SO MUST THE ONE YOU DESIRE AS YOUR CHILD-MATE  
REMOVE YOU FROM THE TOMOBIKI OF PRESENT, SO YOU CAN NO LONGER BE INFLUENCED BY  
THE AGENTS OF ENTROPY AROUND YOU, Lum's doppelganger points at her, her eyes  
glowing. HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE THAT WHICH YOU DREAM UNLESS YOU PERMIT  
YOUR CHILD-MATE TO FULFILL HIS DESTINY, HIS ROLE IN LIFE?!  
  
"Then what is Darling's role?!!" Lum demands.  
  
THAT WHICH HE IS DOING FOR YOU NOW, the doppelganger melts into a shower  
of flames which malevolently leap at Lum.  
  
"*Tcha!!* Get away from me!!!" the Oni tries to duck the blast of  
energy, "Darling, help me!!!"  
  
The flames tear into her skin, causing Lum no end of pain...  
  
...as she finds herself once more in the lounge, now on the floor,  
shivering from the hideous psychic assault. Annabelle and Reiko are at her  
sides, calling out her name...but to Lum, the voices come from very far away.  
Staring into the growing darkness, Lum allows tears to flow down her cheeks.  
*Noa-chan...you said you would explain all this to me...!* she mentally cries  
to the mysterious Seishin woman who had intermittently haunted her dreams  
since events on Icarus turned everyone's lives upside down. *Why won't you  
help me now?*  
  
But there is no answer...  
  
* * *  
  
"So what attacked her?!" Ataru sighs.  
  
Lum is now asleep in his bed, sweat pouring down her face as she tries  
to fight off the burning flames which attacked her earlier. Ataru, Annabelle  
and Reiko sit beside the perspiring Oni as Ashin completes his examination  
with his spirit-sensor. "A psychic force of unparallelled strength," Ashin  
sighs, slipping his sensor into his robes. "Virtually the same force that  
attacked you in Takenotsuka sometime ago."  
  
Ataru gulps, remembering that bizzare night when he had found Yuukiki  
Seishin's grave, the place where he first transformed into the Cyborg. "So  
this force was trying to do to Lum what it did to me, right?"  
  
"Exactly," Ashin nods. "However, while you embraced its power, Lum  
rejected it."  
  
"Why?!" Ataru looks surprised. "That power means no harm to me or her  
for that matter! Why didn't she realize it?!"  
  
"Perhaps because she is not ready to fully understand what is happening  
to her," Ashin shrugs. "I cannot say. None the less, I think a good night's  
sleep should give her the strength necessary to get over this."  
  
"Okay," Ataru nods as Ashin stands to leave, then reaches over to gently  
grasp Lum's hand.  
  
"Ataru, if you want, I'll put Reiko-chan to bed, then turn in myself,"  
Annabelle stands, her hand reaching out for Reiko's.  
  
"Huh?!" Ataru blinks in surprise, then nods. "Oh, sure, Belle.  
G'night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
As Annabelle and Reiko leave the room, Ataru stares once more at his  
girlfriend's tortured face. "Bad dreams, Lum?!" he quietly intones. "I don't  
blame you for being scared. I was scared before I walked through that gate.  
There's nothing I can do which will show you how harmless that gate is. I  
wish I could ease your journey. Oh, my love, I wish I could...but in the end  
run, only you can make that crossing..."  
  
He leans up to gently kiss her. That elicits a dreamy sigh from Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
Midnight falls on Tomobiki. In the Mendou mansion, the lights of  
Shutaro Mendou's room burn brightly, for the scion of Japan's richest family  
is busy trying to trace down the future residence of his hated rival.  
However, luck is not with him this night for all reports turn up negative.  
"Where?!!" he scowls at a map of Japan. "Where could he be contemplating as  
the most likely spot for his future home?!!"  
  
The map is littered with red thumbtacks, most of them in regions south  
and west of Tokyo. None are anywhere close to the northern prefectures of  
Honshu. None are within range of a small peninsula forming the northeast  
border of Sendai-wan. Throwing up his hands in frustration, Mendou turns  
away. "He's beaten me!!" he snarls to himself. "Never in all my years have I  
confronted someone who has confounded me more than Moroboshi! How could he  
deceive me so thoroughly?!! I have the best intelligence forces, the best  
spies in the business!! Surely they could have learned by now where that  
swine is contemplating moving!! For Lum-san's sake, I must learn that  
secret!! I must!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the picture windows at one side of the room fly open with a  
gust of wind. "Eh?!" he blinks, staring confusedly at the open space. "I  
thought I lashed that shut!" A frustrated sigh escaping his lips, he walks  
over to close them. "I better get a maintenance man to look at that..." he  
mutters as he turns to face the direction of his bed, then stops. "Who are  
you?!!"  
  
Annabelle sits on his bed, now dressed in a black form-fitting jumpsuit,  
a red rose emblazoned on her breast. "Hello, Shutaro," she seductively rises.  
"I trust I am not intruding."  
  
Backing fearfully away at the woman's sudden appearance, Mendou can do  
nothing save stare at her. "Wh-who are y-you...?" he stammers, unsure whether  
to try his usual approach to such a beautiful woman or run away.  
  
"My name is Annabelle," she draws herself up to him. "I'm an agent of  
Queen Elle."  
  
Mendou immediately has a nightmarish vision of Elle trying to entomb him  
in cryostasis as the one hundred thousandth Cute Boy. However, Annabelle's  
touch on his cheek is soft, caring. "Wh-why are y-you h-here?" he stammers.  
  
"I've come on the queen's behalf to ask a favour of you."  
  
"Th-that is?"  
  
Annabelle slowly draws her arms around him. "You are needed, Shutaro  
Mendou," she coos into his ear. "You are needed to perform a great service  
for both Her Majesty and the galaxy as a whole."  
  
"H-how...?" he stammers.  
  
Annabelle's response is to swamp him with a overwhelming kiss. Mendou  
lets out a stunned gag, then slumps unconscious in the woman's arms. Gently,  
she picks him up and carries him to the bed, acting as if he weighed no more  
than a sheet a paper. She then begins to disrobe him...  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, Mendou bolts up. "Where am I?!!" he exclaims.  
  
Blinking, he looks at his surroundings. He is now in his bed, dressed  
in his pyjamas. Shaking his head, he looks up to the ceiling. "Did I dream  
about that beautiful woman?" he wonders alound...then jolts as a sticky  
feeling shoots up from his groin. Blushing, he looks down at himself. "I  
guess I must have."  
  
* * *  
  
Unseen by him, Annabelle has emerged from a quiet part of the estate's  
boundaries. Slipping into the privacy of a bush, she pulls down her pants,  
then presses a point in her lower abdomen. A small hatch opens, allowing her  
to reach inside to draw out a small vial filled with a milky-white substance.  
Staring at it, a sense of revulsion crosses her face. "I hate doing this!"  
she exclaims, her voice tinged with the indignation of a girl not past her  
tenth birthday.  
  
Letting out a depressed sigh, as if wishing she was anywhere but here,  
Annabelle closes herself up, dresses, then heads off in the direction of  
Toranoseishin Finances...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Lum stifles a yawn as she heads toward school. There  
is a touch of sadness in the Oni's eyes as she looks at the space beside  
her...the place where Ataru would normally be. Never again, thanks both to  
him and his grandmother. "It's not even going to be fun going to school these  
days," she moans, feeling the energy in her system drain out.  
  
"'Morning, Lum-chan!" a cheery voice calls out from behind her.  
  
Lum blinks, then turns to see Mie run up. "Oh, hi, Mie," the Oni  
hesitantly waves at the Kyushu native.  
  
Quickly noting the depressed look on Lum's face, Mie is also quick to  
deduce what could be the problem. "Ah. First day without Ataru-chan at your  
side, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Lum nods. "It's not going to be much fun going to school  
anymore."  
  
"Ah, there you're wrong!" Mie slips a friendly arm around Lum's  
shoulder. "You see, Ataru-chan called me up this morning and told me straight  
out, 'Mie-chan, I want you to stay by Lum-chan's side while she's still in  
high school!' And you want to know what I said?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, 'Sure, no problem!'" Mie smiles. "So here I am! You need a  
friend, you just got one!"  
  
The Oni blinks, feeling her cheeks redden. Even if he himself no longer  
desired to go to Tomobiki High School...for what real reason, she still did  
not understand...Ataru had not forgotten Lum. It was the sweetest gesture he  
had ever given her. To ask Mie, someone she had once thought of as a  
potentially dangerous rival for her Darling's affections, to be her friend  
said much more about Ataru than anyone would ever consider granting him.  
"Well, I suppose Darling must be worried about me," she giggles.  
  
"Great," Mie leans over to gently kiss Lum on the cheek.  
  
The Oni jolts in surprise. "Um...I'm not that type of girl..."  
  
"I know," the Kyushu native smiles, giving her a knowing wink. "But  
believe me, if you weren't already taken, I'd be thinking of all sorts of  
carnal delights to unleash on you."  
  
Lum jolts in shock, then finds herself giggling. In a minute, both are  
laughing. The surprise is all too apparent for the Oni. Until now, she had  
never met someone so carefree, so delightful to be with. Mie was the best  
attributes of Benten, Oyuki and Lan wrapped into one person. Had Ataru sensed  
that about the Kyushu native? Smiling, she leans up to return Mie's  
gesture...when she finds two fingers placed on her lips. "Hey," Mie projects  
a celestial smile. "Don't tempt me more than I already am, okay? I'm sure  
you'll find yours one of these days."  
  
The Oni blinks as Mie turns to stroll to school. Find hers? Find  
what?! Another bizzare question to ask about Mie. Perhaps the Kyushu native  
had done that to her to entice Lum into digging deeper about her classmate.  
*Or maybe I'm reading too much into this!* Lum chides herself, realizing that  
Mie had simply given her a token gesture of friendship. She quickly flies up  
to head to school alongside her friend.  
  
After a minute, they turn down the street bordering the front of the  
school grounds. Mie hums as she slows down, then turns to Lum. "Hey, want to  
play a game?"  
  
"Sure!" Lum beams. "What game?!"  
  
"Let's see if we can sneak into the class without Supersnob, the Four  
Tweedledees, Miyaki or Lan spotting us."  
  
The mischevous glimmer in Mie's eyes sparks something quite similar in  
Lum's. "Oh, this sounds good! Okay!!" she readily nods.  
  
Mie looks down the street to the front gate. The guards were already  
gathering to present their usual greeting to their favourite classmate, a  
tradition which had been ongoing since Lum started attending classes.  
Smiling, Mie leaps onto the guardrail, then performing a balancing act Blondin  
would admire, runs down the fence to the corner of the school property,  
leaping into a cherry tree with a ninja's stealth. Lum flies in right after  
her. "What now?" the Oni whispers.  
  
"Well, the four nerds are at the front gate," Mie points in the guards'  
direction, then scouts around. "Ah! There's old Supersnob by the fifth  
cherry tree up the path. We'll have to keep to the trees for a bit. C'mon!"  
  
"Okay!" Lum giggles.  
  
Mie leaps to ground level, then darts from treetrunk to treetrunk as she  
sticks to the area by the school boundaries. As soon as the Kyushu native has  
cleared out from behind a tree, the Oni takes her place. Within two minutes,  
both are by the southwest arm of the main school building. "What now?" Lum  
whispers.  
  
Mie glances around the corner. "Hmm. By the looks of it, the four  
nerds and Supersnob are busy trying to track you down. Let's head upstairs."  
  
Lum then watches in disbelief as Mie shimmies her way up the corner of  
the building, moving with a spider's ease up the side of the building.  
"Wouldn't it be easier if I flew you up?" the Oni floats up behind her  
classmate.  
  
Mie flips herself on the roof. "Ah, made it!" she lets out a sigh of  
relief, then smiles. "Yeah, it'll be easier, but the trick of this game is to  
remain invisible. C'mon," she motions Lum over the roof.  
  
Reaching the other side, Mie and Lum do a very good imitation of  
crouching cats, keeping themselves down to present as low a profile as  
possible. The Kyushu native glances at the front gate, where Mendou, the  
guards, Lan and Shinobu are glancing about. "Okay, here's where the speed  
comes in," Mie whispers to Lum. "We're right over the class. The windows are  
open. When you move, don't stop for nothing, got it?!"  
  
"Got it!" Lum nods.  
  
Mie takes a final glance at the front gate, then flips herself off the  
roof, backflipping her way into room 337 to land on an empty desk. She jumps  
out of the way as Lum flips in after her. "Made it!" the Oni smiles.  
  
"Interesting way to step into class, I must admit," a voice calls out  
from behind them.  
  
"Oh, Koosei...ah!" Lum catches herself, blushing. "Sorry,  
Ryooki-sensei."  
  
"That's alright," Koosei chuckles, adjusting his glasses. "What was  
with the stealth approach?"  
  
"It's to avoid those goofs out yonder," Mie nods towards the front gate.  
  
Koosei stares outside. "What is their problem, anyway?!"  
  
"Simple," Mie snorts. "Mendou and Megane's nerd squad fawn all over Lum  
like she was some idol singer and they her most devout fans."  
  
"Sounds like the Niphentaxians," Koosei muses.  
  
"They're not that bad," Lum looks embarrassed.  
  
Mie continues. "And Lan...well, you know what type of idiot she is."  
  
"Unfortunately," Koosei's eyes roll. "What about Shinobu?"  
  
"Simple. She's using Lum and Ataru to try to get a crack at Nassur."  
  
"Ah, I understand now," Koosei nods, turning to walk out of the room.  
"Wait right there."  
  
He steps outside. "I wonder what's that all about," Lum muses.  
  
Suddenly, the whole school building shudders with the force of a titanic  
yell from outside, the screamer being none other thank Koosei himself!  
"***WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING OUTSIDE OF CLASS?!?!?! HOMEROOM PERIOD'S ABOUT  
TO BEGIN!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT OR ELSE IT'S A  
WEEK'S DETENTION FOR THE LOT OF YOU!!!!!! MOVE IT!!!!!!***"  
  
Lum and Mie are blasted down by the wall of noise. "I thought Koosei  
*hated* loud noises!!" the Oni winces.  
  
A minute later, Mendou, the guards, Lan and Shinobu scramble into class,  
mortal dread on their faces. Koosei storms in a second later, his glasses  
glowing with maniacal fury. "Now, will you idiots care to explain to me why  
you were standing outside school grounds when homeroom class was about to  
begin?!!" he projects an accusing finger in Mendou's direction.  
  
"S-sir, w-we were just c-concerned th-that Lum-s-san would be l-late  
f-for class...!" the scion of Japan's richest family stammers, obviously  
unnerved at confronting a teacher who seems not to understand the students'  
many rituals concerning Lum.  
  
A hundred tonne sledgehammer smacks into his head! "That does not give  
you the excuse to stand outside when you should be in here preparing for  
classes!!!" Koosei snarls. "That's a week's detention for you!!!"  
  
Everyone gasps at the sudden punishment. Koosei turns on Megane. "Care  
to explain the reason you were lollygagging out there or need I guess?!!"  
  
"B-b-but, s-sir...!" the guards' leader stammers.  
  
Another hundred tonne hammer smacks into him! "That's a week for you  
and your little squad!!!" Koosei snaps, then turns to Lan. "Okay, Lan, what's  
your problem?!!"  
  
"I don't have a problem...!!" she shakes her head...  
  
...and gets yet another hammer! "A likely story!!! You can join those  
five delinquents in detention!!!" Koosei spins on Shinobu. "And what were you  
doing out there, Miyaki-san?!!"  
  
Shinobu trembles, then looks down ashamedly. "I've no excuse, sir."  
  
"Ah, an honest person," Koosei nods. "You'll just have a day!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Shinobu nods.  
  
Koosei heads to the door. "I'll be right back!"  
  
The door opens, then slams shut. Fearful looks are now on everyone's  
faces. "Holy shit, what did we get for a homeroom teacher?!" Ryuunosuke  
stammers. "Emperor Kaneda or Godzilla?!!"  
  
"Both in one package!!" Momoe gulps. "He even makes Kuribayashi-sensei  
look tame!!!"  
  
"I'd actually wish for the old gunslinger back after seeing what  
Ryooki-sensei can do!" Kumiko adds.  
  
The door opens and Koosei steps back inside, a folder in his hand.  
Taking chalk in hand, he begins to write. Soon enough, everyone's names are  
on the blackboard. Beside each of the names is a number. Save for Mie's  
name, no number is higher than sixty (Mie gets a eighty-one). The students  
blink confusedly. "Um, sir, what is that?" Shinobu hesitantly inquires.  
  
Koosei faces the class. "Take a good look at these, people! These are  
your discipline marks as they currently stand!!"  
  
Jaws hit the floor at that revelation. No boy has a passing grade, with  
Mendou and the guards at the very low end of the scale. Shinobu, Lan and  
Ryuunosuke are not much better, with Lum barely slipping past fifty. "I spent  
last night taking a look at all your records," Koosei waves the file in his  
hand. "I'm surprised no other teacher has cracked down on you lot because of  
this...but then, so I understand, no other teacher has had the guts to knock  
some sense into you idiots!! That changes as of today! And just to give you  
an idea of what you've been docked on," he flips through his file. "Mendou!"  
  
"Sir," Mendou snaps to attention.  
  
"In addition to you carrying a lethal weapon with you at all times, you  
also have this annoying habit of calling in your family's personal armed  
forces on the least provocation! That's not to mention your continued  
assaults on a former student of this class in an obvious attempt at breaking  
him away from the one who desires to marry him!!" He glares at Mendou. "If I  
see you draw that stupid thing out once again, I'm going to ram it down your  
throat sideways!! Megane!!!"  
  
"Sir," Megane lets out a fearful gulp.  
  
"Oh, you and your three little buddies have been really busy here,"  
Koosei flips through the file. "In addition to fawning over a female student  
who shall not be mentioned, you have also spied upon a former student of this  
class, conspired to torture and commit other assaults on said student and  
continously given everyone first-class earaches which simply serve to prove  
that you've got NO life to speak of!!!" He leans right into Megane's face.  
"By the end of this term, there will be NO such thing as 'Lum's bodyguards'  
anymore!!! You got me?!!"  
  
"Y-y-yessir!!" Megane stammers.  
  
"Miyaki!!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" Shinobu jolts.  
  
"Believe it or not, you're one of the better ones in this lot...but  
that's not saying much!" Koosei flips through her records. "But for the past  
month and a half, you've imposed yourself without reason upon a former  
classmate of this school, not to mention a current female classmate, all for  
the reason of pursuing a romanic liaison with an alien bounty hunter!" He  
stares at her. "That's not what I'd call a very safe advocation to pursue,  
Shinobu. Nassur could be dead just like that!!" he snaps his fingers. "And  
if it was believed that you were his friend, you'd become an automatic target!  
Believe me, I've seen it happen!!"  
  
Shinobu just stares disbelievingly at him. Koosei walks over toward  
Lan's chair. "And my favourite airhead!!" he cackles. "Not only do you also  
bring a leathal weapon to school, you also have this habit of trying to take  
vengeance on several of your so-called friends for reasons which at this time  
escape me!!! And that does not mention the times your idiot boyfriend shows  
up here, WHEN HE DOES NOT HAVE ANY BUSINESS IN THIS SCHOOL!!!!" he screams  
right into her ears. "If he ever shows up here again without call, I'll have  
him send back to Uru as **roast beef!!!** Got me?!!"  
  
"G-g-gotcha!" Lan fearfully shudders.  
  
Koosei then turns to the class' most popular student. "And Lum," he  
sighs, staring at her. "You, I'm very disappointed in! You're supposed to be  
an unofficial representative of the Galactic Federation while you're living  
here!!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Lum looks down.  
  
"Not only have you blatently assaulted your boyfriend during times he  
has not recognized you as his girlfriend, you have also got this habit of  
making use of devices which have no business being on this planet...namely,  
your spacializer," he glares at her. "And that doesn't mention that you have  
not once kept any sort of control over your cousin! Lum, he's a seven year  
old boy acting like a bull in a china shop!! You either get him into a school  
here in Tomobiki or else he gets sent back home to Uru!! Understood?!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Lum nods.  
  
Koosei closes up the file. "And that is the worst of you lot, but ALL  
of you have got something to think about!!" he declares. "You are all three  
months away from graduating high school! As far as I'M concerned, only ONE of  
you has the right to graduate given these shoddy records!!" he waves the file  
in his hand. "For the next three months, you are either going to shape up or  
else repeat this year...which, I will warn you, will not do you well for those  
of you contemplating entering university!! You are no longer a bunch of  
unruly pre-teens! You are young men and women about to enter the big world  
out there...and the big world out there, ladies and gentlemen, is not a place  
for garbage like this!!!" he waves the file again.  
  
The bell mercifully rings at this time. "That is all," Koosei rises to  
leave the class. "Remember what I said!!"  
  
Disbelieving stares follow the homeroom teacher as he leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe that guy!!!" Megane screams at lunchtime. "Who the  
hell gave him the right to run ripshod over all of us?!!"  
  
"He's the new homeroom teacher," Mie sighs. "That gives him all the  
right in the world!"  
  
"Well, at least you don't have too much to worry about!!" Megane sneers.  
"You're off the damn hook! What about the rest of us?!"  
  
"It means, jerk, that it's time you got something called A LIFE!!!!" Mie  
barks at him. "It's something where you don't have to devote an iota of your  
time and energy to Lum!!! Get the idea?!!"  
  
"Never!!!" Megane bellows, then sets his jaw. "So!! He wants to be a  
hardcase, huh?! We can break him!!"  
  
"Don't bet on it," Lum sighs. "Ryooki-sensei will break you, and he'll  
do it with ease, too. You're all a bunch of wet-behind-the-ears ameteurs  
compared to the garbage he's faced out there."  
  
The whole class stares at the Oni. "By the sounds of it, you speak from  
experience," Shinobu notes.  
  
"I do," Lum nods. "I may not have seen what happened to him when he was  
tortured by the Ipraedies or used as a genetic guinea pig by the Vosians, but  
I can imagine what he's been through. If you think he's going to be nice when  
he has to be nasty, think again. There are times that even Nassur-chan's  
scared of him."  
  
The class trembles with shock at that revelation. At that moment,  
Koosei walks into the cafeteria. "Lum, I want to see you."  
  
"Yes, sir," she gets up to follow him out of the room.  
  
Mendou and the guards instantly rise to follow her. Seeing this, Koosei  
nails them with a ten thousand tonne hammer!!! "***DID I SAY THAT I WANTED TO  
SEE ANY OF YOU?!?!?!***" he bellows at the top of his lungs. "***THAT'S  
ANOTHER WEEK FOR YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!***"  
  
The five boys moan as Koosei and Lum depart the cafeteria. The other  
students stare disbelievingly at what they just witnessed. "Oh, shit, maybe  
Ataru was smart in getting out of this place when he did!" Ryuunosuke  
shudders.  
  
A moment later, Lum and Koosei step into the latter's office, located  
beside the nurse's station. "Why is it you want to see me?" the Oni gently  
inquires.  
  
Koosei sits down. "I've decided that you'll be the class president for  
the remainder of the term," he sighs.  
  
Lum blinks. "But that's Darling's job!"  
  
"Ataru is no longer a full-time student at this school," Koosei corrects  
her. "When he finally settles down, he will be privately tutored at his  
grandmother's expense. He will graduate with the remainder of the class from  
Tomobiki High, but that is the only business we have with him." He then  
stares at her. "And what's this I hear about you trying to stall his moving  
out of Tomobiki?!"  
  
"I haven't tried to stop him!" Lum blinks with surprise.  
  
"Not according to Sakura," Koosei counters. "As a matter of fact, you  
have been vehemently against the idea of his moving out of this town since the  
day he first raised the subject! Care to explain that?!"  
  
The Oni shakes his head. "I don't want him to go! I want him to stay  
here! He's practically throwing away every friend he has...he disowned his  
parents...and now he wants to forget everything he's ever done here! Koosei,  
what did you expect me to do?!"  
  
"I would expect you to respect his decision," Koosei stares at her. "If  
he's leaving Tomobiki and putting everything here behind him, then that means  
he no longer has a desire to live here, much less go to school here. After  
looking at everyone's records, I can see why! He has been beaten up, tortured  
and gods knows what else he's endured...and a lot of it, I hear, was  
personally condoned by you!!"  
  
Lum blinks disbelievingly. Koosei was accusing her of allowing her  
classmates to abuse and hurt the man she loved. "And as for his disowning his  
parents, then that obviously tells me that they no longer love him, that he  
does not feel safe and secure under their care!" Koosei continues. "In fact,  
if he has left them, then if I were you, I'd seriously start questioning my  
living with them, much less allowing Ten to live with them!"  
  
"I find no problem with them," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Then you obviously aren't looking deeply enough, Lum," Koosei sighs.  
"There is a reason I'm making you class president. It is time you started  
showing some responsibility in your life, responsibility that by the looks of  
it, you've skirted for a long time. If you want to marry Ataru, then that's  
fine. I wish you the best. But there's a lot more to marriage than saying  
the 'I dos,' especially if it's an inter-species marriage! You better start  
shaping up, young lady, or else you're not going to have Ataru and you're  
going to be back on Uru where you started from. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she looks down.  
  
Koosei sighs. "I expect a lot more from you than I would the rest of  
this crowd, Lum, for a lot of reasons. And the first thing you can do is  
start looking at everyone with a much more critical eye than you obviously  
have beforehand. Lum, these people are not just LIKE the Niphentaxians,  
they're WORSE than the Niphentaxians! And the sooner you come to understand  
that, the sooner a lot of things will go much more smoothly for you, both here  
and in your personal life. Can you understand that?"  
  
"I can," she nods.  
  
"Good," he lets out a long sigh. "I've known you and your parents for  
quite some time. It's hard for me to dress you down like that, but right now,  
you're in a lot of people's doghouses, especially Lupica's...and don't expect  
Nassur, your father or the Tribal Council to come bail you out this time. You  
want to live here, you better start learning that you need to make a lot of  
compromises. If you don't want to make any sort of compromises, then I'll  
have no choice but to send you home. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Go to class."  
  
Lum bows, then heads out. Koosei watches her go, a touch of sadness in  
his eyes. *I'm sorry I had to be that rough with you, Lum, but with what's  
about to blast through Ataru's front door, the sooner you're emotionally  
prepared to face that, the better...!*  
  
* * *  
  
"So what did Ryooki-sensei say to you at lunchtime?" Mie gently inquires  
as she and Lum depart the school after classes.  
  
"He's making me the new class president," the Oni sighs. "He also gave  
me a pep talk about living here on Earth. Believe me, it was rough hearing it  
from him."  
  
"I take it he's a close friend of yours, right."  
  
"Right," Lum nods. "But you wouldn't believe it the way he came after  
me in class today."  
  
"Well, he's answering to a different boss, remember?"  
  
"True," the Oni sighs, then looks at her classmate. "Mie, tell me the  
truth. Am I...too forgiving when it comes to Shutaro and the others?"  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
Lum nods. "Yes, you're way too forgiving," the Kyushu native lets out a  
long sigh. "And it's no wonder that Ataru-chan's peeved at you. You asked  
him for a long time to totally give himself over to you, to be loyal to you  
and only to you. But at the same time, you haven't given all of yourself  
totally to him. You give yourself over to Mendou, the guards and the other  
people in the class. And THEN you turn around and abuse Ataru-chan when he  
tries to go off to share some of his time with someone else. Why do you think  
he chased girls for so long, Lum-chan? He did it because you in effect were  
demanding that he be totally loyal to you and yet you were not totally loyal  
to him."  
  
"It's not the same thing...!" Lum protests.  
  
"Yes, it is the same thing!" Mie counters. "Lum-chan, Ataru-chan and I  
went on a date. You notice that nothing really happened between us. He went  
on a date with Yuukiki Seishin, too. Nothing happened there, either. He  
cares a hell of a lot for you, Lum, but he's sick and tired of constantly  
being forced to be your love-slave when you don't make yourself his love-slave  
in return. And there's no reason for either of you to slave yourselves to the  
other. That's great for romance novels, but it doesn't work in real  
life...and it sure as hell won't work in a relationship with two such  
culturally diverse people as you and he!"  
  
Lum stops as she considers that point. "Lum-chan, that's what I've been  
trying to tell you for the last couple months. Hell, I think that's what  
Ataru-chan's been trying to tell you for over two years. If you and he want  
to get married, that's fine...but there's got to be a lot of give and take  
from both of you. He's tired of being the one who's always had to give when  
you haven't given much in return. And the fact that, thanks to you, everyone  
in this town's totally against him hasn't done much to endear you to him  
either! Why do you think he wants to leave, Lum-chan?! He wants to feel safe  
again...and he doesn't feel safe anymore here," Mie points down.  
  
Silence falls over the scene as Lum takes in that information. "I think  
the real reason that you're upset is that someone whom you place a lot of  
trust in just gave you the tenth degree over something you haven't concerned  
yourself much with," Mie sighs. "I know I might not be the right person to  
say this to you. I've only known you for a couple of months. And I believe  
deep down you're a good person, Lum...but you've got a lot of decisions to  
make over the next while, and none of them are going to be nice ones. I don't  
envy what you're about to go through, Lum-chan...but I want you to know if you  
feel in any way in need of someone to talk to or cry with, come see me. I'll  
give it to you straight and fair, which is much more than what these people  
could ever give."  
  
"Wh-what do I do?" Lum sniffs back tears.  
  
"I think the first thing you have to do is to stop bending for these  
idiots," Mie nods back at the school. "Look at what's happened, Lum. You're  
willing to give a lot of your time to these people when there's a little girl  
now living with your boyfriend who has no real reason to consider you worth  
anything since you don't give her any of your time. And if you marry  
Ataru-chan, Reiko-chan's going to be YOUR daughter, too. Instead of spending  
time with these idiots, spend time with her. It might finally get you the  
love you want her to give you and it certainly as hell will make you a more  
respectable person in Ataru-chan's eyes."  
  
"I hope so," Lum sighs.  
  
"And another thing," Mie places her hands on Lum's shoulders. "It's  
time you started chasing after those idiots in class for the shit they pull  
around Ataru-chan. You might not have to do it much anymore, but if you'd  
learn to get angry at those dorks every once in a while...and I mean REALLY  
mad...they'll get the message very quick that Ataru-chan is not their pet  
whipping boy anymore. Now, c'mon," she notions towards the front gate. "Your  
time with the dorks here is done for the day. It's time for you to go back to  
your real life."  
  
"Th-thanks, Mie," the Oni smiles as she follows her classmate off school  
grounds...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Return of Koosei Ryooki" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Ninth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "THE RETURN OF KOOSEI RYOOKI," Lum expresses some  
trepidation about Ataru's hiring of Annabelle, but goes along with it when  
Ataru explains that they would be in a better position to deal with whatever  
Elle might have in mind. That night, Annabelle sexually attacks Mendou in his  
mansion, then expresses a child's disgust in being forced to do "icky stuff."  
The next day, Mie accompanies Lum to school, making the Oni avoid meeting her  
classmates by sneaking into class. That precipitates a confrontation between  
the class and Koosei, who is now on the warpath over their abysmal discipline  
marks. Lum is later made class president by Koosei, who is determined to  
teach the Oni some responsibility to better prepare her for marrying Ataru.  
After school, Mie also gives Lum a pep talk...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Annabelle strolls down a remote street toward a secluded alley.  
Scanning left and right, the Ellsian detects no possible pursuers. However,  
she is being trailed...by none other than Reiko, whom she left at the  
Toranoseishin Finances building earlier. "Where's Belle going?" the Noukiite  
wonders to herself as she discreetly trails her friend.  
  
Entering the alley, Annabelle proceeds to what looks like a typical  
garbage dumpster. Opening one of the bin doors, she leaps into the  
dumpster...which is in truth a small command module detached from a Royal  
Ellsian Defence Force scoutcraft now in cloaked orbit over Earth. Relaxing in  
the control chair, Annabelle keys in several controls. In a second, the  
screen in front of her activates, revealing the image of Babara. "Agent  
Annabelle reporting, Lady Babara," the nanny states, all emotion suddenly  
draining from her voice.  
  
"Good morning, Annabelle," Babara nods. "What is your report?"  
  
"The first part of the mission has been successful," Annabelle reports.  
"The genetic samples from Shutaro Mendou have been obtained."  
  
"Excellent," Babara nods. "He comes highly recommended for the Project.  
The detailed analysis of his DNA done by the Project scouts the second time we  
had him in our custody revealed that he would be a perfect candidate to father  
a Black Rose. What about your attempts at obtaining Mr. Groom's samples?"  
  
"I am now under Ataru Moroboshi's employ as a nanny for his daughter,"  
Annabelle reports. "I believe the chance will come that I will be able to  
obtain the necessary genetic samples from him. However, I must note that he  
and Lum have become quite intimate as of late, contrary to all prior  
observations about their relationship."  
  
"I see," Babara muses. "None the less, Her Majesty is adamant. She  
wants Mr. Groom's samples. If necessary, use force to subdue the Devil's  
Daughter and then obtain Mr. Groom's samples."  
  
"Yes, Lady Babara."  
  
"Now, have Mendou's samples beamed to the scout."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." With that, Annabelle opens her skirt, accessing the hatch  
in her groin. Extracting the genetic sample vial, she places it on a  
mini-teleport pad. It then disappears in a flash of light. Annabelle closes  
herself up, then faces the screen. "The samples are now aboard the scout,  
ma'am."  
  
"Excellent," Babara nods. "Now, to ensure that no one becomes the wiser  
of what we are doing, erase all information about your actions with Mendou  
from your memory core."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." And with that, Annabelle's eyes gloss over for several  
seconds. Once that period passes, she relaxes. "Information erased."  
  
"Good. That is all."  
  
The screen goes dark. Annabelle's features then soften as emotion comes  
back to her...heart-wrenching anguish. "I hate this!!" she gasps, covering  
her face with her hands as her voice lightens to a child's high-pitched cry.  
"Why are they doing this to me?!"  
  
"Belle!" a voice calls out.  
  
Annabelle gasps, spinning around to see Reiko peeking into the dumpster,  
a mixture of concern and shocked disbelief on her face. "R-reiko-chan,  
wh-what are y-you d-doing h-here?!" she stammers.  
  
Reiko crawls into the dumpster, then sits in her nanny's lap. "I  
figured you were some sort of android," the Noukiite announces, projecting a  
peaceful smile, "...but I've got to admit that I've never heard of programming  
quite like yours before."  
  
Annabelle blinks, then reaches up to her head. Touching a place under  
her hairline causes a circuit hatch to open in her scalp. Leaning down, she  
sniffs. "Look for yourself."  
  
Reiko looks. Unlike any android the Lost Star knows about, Annabelle's  
brain is in fact an organic brain encased in life-preserving fluid, hundreds  
of computer leads and still-intact nerves leading from it. "Fates!!" she  
gasps. "You're no android! You're a cyborg!!"  
  
Annabelle looks up, closing her circuit hatch. Tears now freely flow  
down her cheek. "Actually, they think of me a cyberdroid."  
  
"Ugh!" Reiko blanches, with good reason. The difference between a  
cyborg and a cyberdroid is a fine one. Cyberdroids were recognized as  
part-organic, part-mechanical beings which had no sense of self-cognisance, no  
ability to think on their own. However, what defined "self-cognisance" varied  
from race to race. She then smiles. "You're a cyborg, alright. We just got  
to yank out some unwanted stuff from your mind."  
  
Annabelle smiles. "Thanks, Reiko-chan."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
The cyberdroid leans back, looking to the heavens as she tries to  
remember. "They...they told me that I was in a hovercar accident near Baran  
one day. Most of my body was destroyed on the spot, but since my brain was  
still intact, they salvaged it...and put it in this body."  
  
"Ouch," the Lost Star winces. "How old were you?"  
  
"Seven. Same age as you."  
  
Reiko shudders. Several of the older Lost Stars, when they were still  
under the Masters' control, were slated for genetic age enhancement, literally  
turning young children into fully-grown women in the blink of an eye. Ataru's  
raid on the Masters' base ended that. "So why are you here?"  
  
"I...I..." Annabelle jerks for a second, then shakes her head. "I can't  
tell you. I'm programmed not to casually reveal my mission."  
  
"Uh-huh," Reiko muses, then smiles. "Where's your main CPU hatch?"  
  
"Right here," Annabelle pulls up her shirt, then presses a point under  
her left breast. A small circuit hatch opens, revealing a row of computer  
diskettes each about the size of a five hundren yen coin. "But you can't tell  
which one controls my program blocks..."  
  
Reiko's eyes glow for a second. Suddenly, one of the disks leaps out of  
its drive slot, landing in the Lost Star's hand. Annabelle lets out a  
startled gasp as her internal systems automatically reboot themselves,  
adopting quickly to the absence of several key control programs. "There,"  
Reiko relaxes.  
  
"How'd you know it was that one?!" Annabelle blinks, awed by Reiko's  
guess.  
  
"Easy," Reiko waves the disk in her hand. "You'd think that android  
builders would know better. They always put the information block diskettes  
fourth from the direction of the person's breastbone. Don't ask me why."  
  
Both girls giggle at the security blunder. "So, you want to know why  
I'm here," Annabelle sighs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm an agent of Project: Black Rose."  
  
Reiko blinks as the name tugs at a memory. "Black Rose?! Oh, I've  
heard of that! That's Elle's idiot attempt at creating a whole bunch of her  
own children from the Cute Boys so they could become her special missions  
force."  
  
"How'd you know that?!" Annabelle blinks.  
  
"Being a Lost Star of Noukiios does give me certain advantages," Reiko  
smiles. "So how do you play in all this?"  
  
Annabelle winces. "I am sent out to get genetic samples from potential  
fathers."  
  
"You mean...?!!" Reiko pales. "You're a *sperm collector?!!*"  
  
"Gross, huh?!" Annabelle nods.  
  
"Sick!!" the Noukiite gags. "If anyone ever stuck their thing into me,  
I'd kill them, not to mention what Daddy'd do to them!"  
  
"Yeah," the Ellsian sadly nods. "But, so I hear, the samples I'm now  
supposed to get are the last ones. Then...it's off to the recycle pile for  
me."  
  
Tears appear in Reiko's eyes on hearing that. In the short while they  
had been together, the Noukiite had taken a liking to the Ellsian cyberdroid,  
probably sensing that Annabelle was emotionally the same age as she. When  
Annabelle went back to Elle, she would be deactivated and dismantled, her  
parts sent to hundreds, maybe thousands of locations to be fitted into other  
systems. Annabelle de Osterloch would literally cease to exist, her home  
society not caring for her fate. "No, you're not going back to Elle!!" she  
shakes her head.  
  
"Reiko-chan, I have to get the last sample!" Annabelle pleads. "And if  
I'm stopped, Queen Elle will just send someone else to get it!! Your dad  
would never know a moment's peace until he fathers a Black Rose!"  
  
Reiko reluctantly nods at that, happy that Annabelle was willing to  
answer the question about who was the last projected sample donor. And the  
Ellsian was right about her queen's determination. When it came to anything  
concerning Reiko's father, the Rose Queen was capable of a lot of things, even  
all-out war. Much that Reiko would wish Elle would get a life, the fates of  
countless hundreds now hung on what could happen to Ataru Moroboshi over the  
next while. "We better go home," she sighs. "Daddy has to know this."  
  
* * *  
  
"Elle wants ME to father a child?!" Ataru blinks surprisedly after Reiko  
and Annabelle explain the story to him and Lum later that evening. "I'm quite  
flattered she would consider me worthy to be the father of her baby," he lets  
out an exaggerated sigh. "And I thought I had enough problems with that  
crow-bitch Kurama!"  
  
"I'm NOT flattered!!" Lum snarls. "How dare that witch think of  
violating you in this manner?!! This is cause for intergalactic war!"  
  
"One Uru would lose if Her Majesty unleashes the Freemasons," Annabelle  
warns.  
  
"Freemasons?!" Ataru blinks confusedly. "What are they?! Some sort of  
builder's trade union?!"  
  
"There a cadre of warriors from Yehisril, Darling," Lum shudders.  
"They're just as bad as Grandma's ninja's, maybe worse. Not even Nassur-chan  
or Shogai-san would be crazy enough to take on a platoon of Freemasons."  
  
"Well, if that's so, we've got a problem," Ataru sighs. "Belle here has  
a mission to complete."  
  
"And if she completes the mission," Reiko sniffs back tears, "...they'll  
scrap her and throw her into the junk pile!"  
  
Wailing, the Noukiite leans into Annabelle's side. The Ellsian gently  
embraces her. Ataru and Lum stare at them, then at each other. "Well, we  
can't let Belle get turned into spare parts," the former muses. "So, I guess  
we'll have to let her complete her mission."  
  
Lum faints! "***WHAT?!?!?!***" she screams. "Darling, are you crazy?!!  
Why are you going along with this?!!"  
  
"Why not?!" Ataru wryly smiles. "Don't you know I live now to screw up  
everyone's idiot plots around me?!"  
  
"But, Darling...!" the Oni pleads. "Darling, **I** want to be the one  
who mothers your first natural child!! I don't want Elle to do that!!!"  
  
"What makes you think Elle's going to carry the kid?!" Ataru smiles.  
"Do you think a vain twit like that would actually stoop to getting herself  
pregnant?!"  
  
Lum stops, blinking. "Um...well, no, I wouldn't think so..."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Lum," Annabelle cuts in. "All the  
Black Roses are going to be laboratory children."  
  
"Laboratory children?!" Lum looks at the Ellsian, then considers the  
point. "Then...Elle couldn't legally claim any of them as her children,  
right?!"  
  
"Right," Annabelle nods.  
  
"So when the baby's born, Daddy can just sneak in and grab her and  
there's nothing Elle could do to claim that she was hers!" Reiko beams.  
  
"I guess so," Lum still looks sad. "But I still don't like this!  
Darling, it's practically tantamount to you making love to another woman so  
you can have a baby! It's not fair!!"  
  
"Lum, since when has this crazy galaxy of ours ever been fair?!" Ataru  
sighs. "Besides, what do you want?! A war Uru'd loose or another child to  
adopt?!"  
  
"I'd rather have Elle finally get it into her head to leave you alone!"  
Lum growls.  
  
"We aren't that lucky this time," Ataru looks sympathetic. "And killing  
her would just start a war anyway, so this time, we'd just have to play  
along."  
  
"True," Lum nods, then stares at Annabelle. "Thanks for telling us  
this, Belle. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Thank Reiko-chan for yanking out my information control disk,"  
Annabelle smiles. "I didn't realize the Masters of Noukiios trained her so  
good."  
  
"Nor did I," Lum beams. "And just for that, Reiko-chan deserves a  
special reward! How'd you like to go to Tomobiki Marchenland tomorrow?! Just  
you and me!"  
  
"What?!" Reiko blanches, then shakes her head. "Me alone with you?! No  
way!!"  
  
"Oh, go on, Reiko-chan," Ataru chuckles. "Lum may be a big, mean Oni,  
but she doesn't bite...unless she's sick!"  
  
Lum flushes, glaring angrily at her boyfriend. "I ought to zap you for  
that crack, Darling!!" she threateningly growls.  
  
Everyone else laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning, guys," Megane sighs as he meets the guards by the front gate  
the next morning.  
  
"'Morning, Aisuru-kun," the guards chorus.  
  
"Anyone seen Lum-chan today?" Chibi looks around.  
  
"No," Megane moans. "I'd like to know how she got past us yesterday! I  
can't believe it!!" a fanatic sneer suddenly crosses his face. "We got a  
week's detention just because we wanted to meet Lum-san before homeroom  
class?!! Who died and made that bastard God?!!"  
  
"He's the new homeroom teacher," Paama sighs. "That gives him the  
right."  
  
Kakugari stretches himself, then stops, blinking. "Guys, look!!"  
  
The guards spin around to see two dark blue blurs whip through the  
cherry trees bordering the school property line. The blurs make their way to  
the side of the school building, then to the roof, then flip into room 337.  
One of them is very obvious because of the streak of luminescent green hair.  
"Lum-chan!!!" Chibi gapes. "Why is she going into class that way?!!"  
  
"And who's that with her?!!" Kakugari demands.  
  
"I sense a conspiracy!!!" Megane growls, glasses glowing. "Someone is  
trying to keep Lum-san away from us!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a giant shadow falls on the guards as a dirge-like voice  
washes over them. "If you don't stop acting like lovesick morons and get to  
homeroom class this instant..." Koosei snarls, then screams, "...***I'LL GIVE  
YOU DETENTION FOR LIFE!!!!!!***"  
  
The guards break all speed records in getting to class! Once in class,  
they notice Lum and Mie fixing their hair after their sneak-approach to  
school. "This is the best game anyone's ever thought up!" the Oni smiles at  
her friend.  
  
"Sure beats seeing a bunch of lovesick morons drool at you every  
morning," the Kyushu native quips.  
  
Hearing that, the guards stare at each other. A sinister smile crosses  
Megane's face as he gives his companions a conspiratorial nod...  
  
* * *  
  
The windows of the clock tower machinery room open, revealing a  
semi-conscious Suzume Seikou. As he lets out a confused moan, a snarling  
voice barks, "COMMENCE THE TORTURE!!!!!!"  
  
A peal of giggles burst from Suzume's lips as Sedoyama assaults him with  
his Number One torture. Behind him, the guards icily glare at the hapless  
freshman. "Wh-what d-do y-you g-guys w-want...ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...w-with m-me  
n-now...he-he-he-he-he?!" Suzume stammers as he convulses with laughter.  
  
In response, Megane stops Sedoyama with a hand gesture. "Please try to  
understand us, Suzume-kun," he kneels beside the freshman. "Much that I would  
be tempted to see that infernal sister of yours die a thousand deaths, I am  
somewhat squeamish in personally unleashing tortures on such a beautiful  
woman. None the less, you can help us."  
  
"H-how's th-that?!" Suzume stammers.  
  
"You can tell us why Mie-san is deliberately keeping Lum-san away from  
us!!!" Megane growls. "Who gave that country tramp the right to deny us from  
being in Lum-san's divine presence?!!"  
  
"Oh, that's easy!" Suzume sighs. "Ataru-sempai asked her to do it."  
  
The guards faint! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
Suzume lets out a deep breath of air...then in the blink of an eye, he  
is across the room! "Of course. What better way to keep Lum-sempai away from  
you dorks. Lum-sempai's as safe as a nun in a convent with Mie-chan  
protecting her."  
  
The guards back away involuntarily as they shudder in fearful surprise  
at Suzume's actions. "A-a-aisuru-kun, h-h-how d-did h-he g-get o-over  
th-there?!" Chibi stammers.  
  
"Oh, you don't know?!" Suzume blinks. "I'm an esper."  
  
"Esper?!!" the guards exclaim as one.  
  
"Sure," Suzume gestures, causing the clock tower bell to slip off its  
hinges. "My whole family are espers, including Mie-chan. Our powers differ  
from person to person. For example, Ican easily do...THIS!!!!"  
  
The bell slams down on the guards and Sedoyama, then with a telekinetic  
shove, the five hapless students are sent tumbling down the tower well to  
smash into the floor in the main foyer!! Instantly, Onsen appears, quite  
incensed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE NOW?!?!?!" he demands at the top of his  
lungs. "WHO GIVES YOU IDIOTS THE RIGHT TO DESTROY SCHOOL PROPERTY?!?!?!"  
  
Koosei calmly walks up, then shakes his head on recognizing who is  
inside the bell. "Alright, who caused this?!"  
  
Suzume steps down from the clock tower. "It's me, sir. I did it," he  
bows repentently.  
  
The homeroom teacher blinks. "You're Mie's kid brother, aren't you?" he  
hums.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Okay, then. Why did you make these idiots do an imitation of a barrel  
trip over Niagara Falls?!"  
  
"They were trying to torture me into finding out why my sister is  
sneaking Lum-sempai into school every morning."  
  
Hearing that, Koosei trembles, his eyes suddenly glowing. The Saturn  
Five magically appears as he winds up, causing everyone to run for their  
lives. "If I told you idiots one, I've told you a hundred times..." he growls  
as the hammer flies...  
  
...then all of Tomobiki High School is nearly rocked to its foundations  
when the hammer hits its target!!!! "...***STOP TORTURING INNOCENT  
STUDENTS!!!!!!***" Koosei screams at the top of his lungs. "***THAT'S ANOTHER  
WEEK'S DETENTION FOR YOU INSENSITIVE CLODS!!!!!! AND THE TORTURE-STUDIES  
GROUP IS DISBANDED AS OF TODAY!!!!!!***"  
  
Inside his office, the Principal and Kotatsuneko are protectively hiding  
*under* the kotatsu, still calmly sipping tea. "Koosei-kun is most diligent  
in his duties, isn't he, Kota-chan?" the former hums.  
  
The cat-ghost silently nods, munching on fish cakes...  
  
* * *  
  
After school, students stream out of the building for home. Lum and Mie  
head out together. "Boy, those four dorks must have a death-wish if they keep  
bucking up against Ryooki-sensei like that," the Kyushu native muses.  
"They're lucky Suzume-chan decided to hold back. If he really wanted to cut  
loose, he could've caused the whole clock tower to implode on them while he  
teleported to safety."  
  
"They really are foolish, aren't they?" the Oni hums. "I never realized  
how careless those four could get."  
  
"Ah, the lady is learning!" Mie smiles.  
  
"And I find it even more crazy that your whole family are espers," Lum  
stares at her classmate. "How is that possible?! I never thought Terrans  
could develop that sort of power."  
  
"Don't ask me," Mie shrugs.  
  
"Are you an esper?"  
  
"Well, not like Tamiko-chan or Suzume-chan," Mie shakes her head. "I'm  
more touch-telepathic and touch-empathic."  
  
"Touch-telepathic? Touch-empathic?" Lum blinks, then harrumphs. "I  
don't believe you!"  
  
"Oh, you doubt my word, eh?!" a mischevous smile crosses her classmate's  
face as she raises a finger. "Very well, then! When I touch you, you're  
going to have an instant orgasm!"  
  
"I doubt it!" Lum snorts disbelievingly.  
  
"You won't doubt for long," Mie leans up, touching Lum's horn.  
  
Suddenly, every nerve in the Oni's body, especially around her groin,  
goes haywire as the most erotic feelings shoot down from her horn bud.  
Letting out a shrill cry of sheer delight, Lum falls on her backside, her face  
flushed with a very familiar after-glow. "Well?" Mie hums.  
  
Lum lets out several deep breaths as her body slows down from its  
release, then she peeks down her skirt, embarrassment reddening her cheek.  
"I...just had...an orgasm..." she stammers disbelievingly.  
  
"Bingo!" Mie giggles.  
  
Suddenly, Mendou and the guards appear around her. "Lum-san, are you  
alright?!!" the scion of Japan's richest family kneels beside her, concernedly  
taking her by the hand. "We heard you let out such a frightful scream!! What  
happened?!"  
  
Just as suddenly, Koosei appears behind them, Saturn Five in hand and a  
most displeased look on his face. "***WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING OUT OF  
DETENTION HALL?!?!?!***" he demands at the top of his lungs. "***GET BACK IN  
THERE THIS INSTANT OR IT'S A MONTH'S DETENTION FOR THE LOT OF YOU!!!!!!***"  
  
The five boys scramble back into the school. Watching this from her  
office, Sakura and Onsen fall over laughing. "I've never seen anyone go after  
those idiots like that!!" the vice-principal grips his stomach. "They're  
totally helpless!!"  
  
"Suddenly, teaching's fun again!" the nurse howls with delight.  
  
As Koosei marches back to the school, Mie and Lum stare at each other.  
"So, what's the plan for tonight?" the former inquires.  
  
Shinobu steps out of school at that time. She blinks on seeing Lum.  
"Oh, Lum, there you are!" she waves, running over to join the Oni.  
  
At the same time, Reiko walks up from the front gate, now dressed in a  
jumper and frilly blouse. "I'm here, Lum!" the Noukiite announces herself.  
"Ready to go!"  
  
"Oh, wonderful!!" Lum leans down to pick Reiko up. "Let's go!"  
  
"Go?! Where are you going?!" Shinobu suddenly appears behind Lum.  
"Want some company?"  
  
"Sorry," Lum waves, flying into the air with Reiko in one arm. "Darling  
insists this is private! See you tomorrow, Mie-chan!"  
  
"'Night, Lum-chan!" Mie waves as the Oni fades into the evening sky.  
  
Shinobu watches them go, then looks down. The Kyushu native stares at  
her. "Geez, what's your problem, Miyaki?!" she sneers, then walks off.  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend is on the verge of tears. *But...how can I get  
close to Nassur-kun if I can't get close to Lum?!*  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next several hours, Lum and Reiko have a grand time at the  
Marchenland. The two go on every ride, eat mountains of cotton candy, watch  
the magic show, visit the arcade and even wind up doing an impromptu  
demonstration of their powers for a group of young boys and girls from a  
nearby orphanage. Simply put, both utterly enjoy themselves and each other.  
Lum finds for the first time that she can go out on the town without Ataru and  
be happy. She also discovers that she can better enjoy a day at the  
Marchenland without her classmates hanging around her, something she never  
took the time to notice before. As for Reiko, she discovers that Lum is not  
the repressive monster she always viewed the Oni as. She discovers much to  
her surprise that while Lum is still queasy on the idea of their leaving  
Tomobiki, she is truly willing to be friends with the Noukiite...willing to  
try to be Reiko's mother.  
  
After they have grown tired of the Marchenland's many delights, the two  
slowly proceed towards the Toranoseishin Finances tower, both holding the  
other's hand. Along the way, Reiko notices a new ice cream parlour shop near  
the entrance to the Tomobiki Ginza. "Hey, let's check that place out!" she  
points. "You ever had ice cream before?"  
  
"Well, I've had Oyuki-chan's sherberts," Lum muses, then smiles. "Sure!  
Let's go!"  
  
Both proceed to the shop. The marquee atop the door declares SHAPIRO'S  
ICE CREAM PARLOUR in Roman and Japanese script. Stepping inside the shop,  
they are greeted by the owner, a tall fellow in his mid-forties who speaks  
Japanese with a mix of several accents. "Good evening, ladies. Come in, come  
in. Make yourself at home."  
  
Lum and Reiko blink disbelievingly on seeing the man. While he appears  
to be a simple enough fellow, his skin tanned by years of Mediterranean sun,  
his tapered ears hint at something else. "Y-you...y-you're Vosian!!" the  
former stammers, pointing at him.  
  
"Ah!" the gentleman smiles, nodding. "I suppose I couldn't keep myself  
secret from anyone who was trained by the legendary Nassur. And this, I  
assume, must be that delightful Lost Star Ataru Moroboshi adopted recently,  
correct."  
  
"Ah...hi!" Reiko hesitantly waves.  
  
The ice cream shop owner ushers them to a booth. "But...since when do  
Vosians live on Earth full-time?!" Lum looks confusedly at him. "I thought  
your Prime Directive forbade that!"  
  
"Normally it would, but given that Earth is sitting right on the  
galactic crossroads between the Federation, the Ipraedies, the Seifukusu and  
the Zephyrites, it didn't take long for the Confederation to decide to bend  
the rules, so to speak." he then realizes something. "Ah, my manners! Please  
forgive me. My name is Abraham Shapiro. I'm the owner of this  
establishment."  
  
"Abraham...Shapiro?" Lum blinks. "That's not a Vosian name."  
  
"No, it isn't," Shapiro chuckles. "Actually, I've been on this world  
for so long, I sometimes forget my Vosian roots. And just in case you were  
wondering, I not on anyone's side when it comes to the Civil War."  
  
"You're one of those taking a wait-and-see posture," Lum nods  
understandingly. "I would think that after Colony Seventy-one was destroyed,  
everyone would be up in arms about the Mikado."  
  
"Well, there are two sides to every argument...and all the facts about  
the Mikado's reign, I should remind you, may never be known. But enough of  
that. What would you ladies want?"  
  
Taking a menu, Lum quickly orders a banana split for herself and a  
triple-scoop cone for Reiko. "I know just the flavours which would entice you  
ladies," Shapiro chuckles, heading to the counter. "Wait right there."  
  
Lum and Reiko watch him go to work. "A Vosian ice cream vendor with an  
Israeli name," the latter hums. "Now I know this town's weird!"  
  
"It is odd," the former muses. "I better tell Koosei about this. He'll  
want to know right away."  
  
Sure enough, Shapiro delivers the requisite items. Reiko immediately  
takes well to the mixture of peppermint, neopolitan and spumoni ice cream in  
her cone. Trying her banana split, Lum is surprised to taste a very familiar  
spice. "You put puru in this!" she gasps. "I haven't had that since I moved  
here full-time!"  
  
"I though you'd like it," Shapiro pulls up a chair to sit with them. "I  
get it shipped in by the Intergalactic Space Taxi Company every once in a  
while. Considering that most of the people who do come through Tomobiki are  
Urusians, it would do good for business."  
  
"You'll definately have Ten-chan visiting here when he finds out," Lum  
giggles.  
  
"When did you move here?" Reiko inquires.  
  
"About a few weeks ago," Shapiro sighs. "Tel Aviv was getting a little  
stale and since a lot of aliens were coming through here, I decided to give  
Tomobiki a try."  
  
"I think you'd be better off in Tel Aviv," Reiko comments.  
  
A whistful sigh crosses Shapiro's lips. "Ah, Israel. Lovely little  
country. Finest warriors Earth's ever produced."  
  
"They sure got the practice," Lum comments.  
  
"I actually found myself standing in awe of them," Shapiro hums. "They  
even converted me to Judaism. Well, I suppose that proved Lecasur's old  
addage that no race can be superior to another. Everyone's got their good and  
bad qualities, regardless of how technologically advanced they are."  
  
"That's true," Lum smiles. "My people learned that two centuries ago  
when Reiko-chan's people tossed us off Noukiios."  
  
"You actually admit that?" Reiko looks surprised.  
  
"No use denying it in my eyes," Lum shrugs. "What we did to your people  
was inexcuseable. I just wish a lot more Urusians would come to admit their  
errors. The way things are in Onishuto these days, you'd think we actually  
did your people a favour."  
  
"The old Imperialists rearing their ugly heads, I take it," Shapiro  
muses.  
  
"They're still there, even two centuries after the Union Revolution,"  
Lum nods.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you two should get along much more once you get the  
chance to really know each other, especially since you're both bonded well to  
Ataru," Shapiro comments. "And speaking of which, how is your boyfriend?  
From what I've seen, he's certainly evolved out of the usual mold people would  
cast him in."  
  
"How do you know that?" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"My dear, after seeing a very well armoured cyborg tear apart your  
former boyfriend Rei, then transform back to a simple sort of fellow, that  
would catch anyone's attention," the ice cream vendor chuckles. "How exactly  
did he acquire that sort of ability? Did the Ipraedies do that to him when  
you were on Icarus sometime back?"  
  
Lum blinks surprisedly. For someone who just arrived in Tomobiki  
recently, Shapiro was insanely well-informed...or else a remarkably astute  
observer of human affairs. "Well, I don't exactly know how Darling is able to  
transform into the Cyborg...but all I do know is that all of this started when  
Darling was put in the Box when we were there."  
  
"The Box," Shapiro winces. "Ouch. No wonder he's ablaze these days.  
It must be quite interesting for you."  
  
"It's been rough, I'll admit," the Oni sighs. "Now Darling wants to  
just pack up and leave this place. This is his home! How could he suddenly  
hate everything and everyone like that?!"  
  
"That is what the Box can do to people, I'm afraid," the Vosian looks  
sympathetic. "Then again, whenever I've seen him, I sense that  
there's...something else involved."  
  
"Something else?" Reiko blinks.  
  
"Yes," Shapiro nods. "It's not alive...at least not to the point where  
a Vosian's tracking skills can pick it up..."  
  
"Unless it can mask itself like a Yehisrite can," Lum interrupts.  
  
"That's possible. But it sometimes seems to me like Ataru has become a  
puppet to this thing. The best example is the recent tag race between you  
two. Has the Cyborg ever demonstrated some of the things Ataru did to you  
then?"  
  
Lum blinks. "No," she gasps, sudden realization dawning on her. An  
image flashes in her mind of a dream she once had...of a tiger-striped monster  
stating to her that if she destroyed it, she would kill Ataru...and the Cyborg  
confessing to her that with that creature out of the way, he would be free to  
learn how to love Lum.  
  
Reiko and Shapiro stare at her. "Ah!" the latter hums. "You do realize  
something, don't you."  
  
"I know...a premonition, I think," Lum shakes her head. "Maybe it was a  
warning, too. But I've been getting such conflicting signals from so many  
people, I don't know who to trust or which way to turn."  
  
"What sort of signals?" the ice cream vendor urges her.  
  
"Well...Cherry says that if Darling embraces the phoenix, Doom comes to  
Tomobiki," Lum begins. "But when Darling becomes the Cyborg, he wears a  
phoenix insignia on his chest. And Noa-chan and the others wear it, too..."  
  
"Who's Noa?!" Reiko blinks confusedly.  
  
Lum balks. She had not told anyone yet about the dream she had while a  
guest at the Abbey of the Maidens of Aruka on Shingetsu. "Darling's harem...I  
think," she finally sighs.  
  
Shapiro looks very surprised. "A harem?! You mean a group of women who  
actually wish to prostrate themselves in front of Ataru?! I've heard that's  
what he's dreamt of for quite the long time, but I always understood that you  
were against even the suggestion of such an idea. Yet here you are quietly  
acknowledging it. Now, *that* I find unbelievable."  
  
"I don't think so," Lum shakes her head. "At least, when they visited  
me in my dreams, they indicate that while they do love Darling, they want to  
emotionally separate themselves from him. And on top of that, they respect  
that I want to love and marry Darling. They even call me 'the Other,' which  
means I'm supposed to be with Darling, I guess."  
  
The others take a moment to digest that information. "Whoa!" Reiko  
whistles. "That's too heavy for me! And I thought Belle has problems!"  
  
"I must confess this is quite a lot for even me to grasp all at once,"  
Shapiro confesses. "And by all indications, this isn't all, is there?"  
  
"You know, you're even more nosy than Nassur-chan!" Lum mock growls.  
  
The three burst out laughing. "But, you're right," the Oni sighs,  
nodding. "Just recently, I was literally assaulted by some sort of psychic  
fire and some creature which made itself in my image saying that I was  
blocking Darling from doing what he has to do for me."  
  
"And that is?" Shapiro hums.  
  
"Darling has to take me out of Tomobiki."  
  
Silence falls over the scene for a moment. "I dare say this is quite a  
mystery," Shapiro confesses. "One that may not have presented all its clues  
just yet. My advice to you is to wait as the clues come down, then draw some  
conclusions. In fact, it may be to your best interest to allow Ataru to move  
to wherever he wants to move. At least let him feel he's safe. That  
certainly couldn't do your relationship with him any harm."  
  
"But...I'd rather he stay here," Lum protests.  
  
"With the trench-waves that live in this place?" the ice cream vendor  
blinks, then shrugs. "Maybe sometime in the near future, he could be more  
amicable to return, but if you keep trying to cage him, you're just doing  
yourself and your relationship considerable damage. Let the phoenix fly out  
of the nest, let him explore. Don't worry. I seriously doubt that he'll ever  
truly want to be with anyone else than you. I'd think if he was Vosian  
himself, he certainly would have recognized you. And if this harem of his  
does exist, and if they acknowledge your wishes as valid, then don't be afraid  
of them. Think of them as your allies."  
  
"They insisted on that, too," Lum nods.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens. "Hello?!" Koosei calls out. "Anyone home?!"  
  
Shapiro jerks suddenly in shock on seeing the homeroom teacher there.  
"How'd you sneak in here like that?!!" he demands.  
  
Koosei blinks on seeing the ice cream vendor's true ancestry. "Since  
when does a Vosian consider living on Earth?!" he icily demands. "Who's side  
are you on?!!"  
  
"Wait, wait!!" Lum leaps up between them. "Shapiro-san, Koosei, it's  
okay! Don't fight!!"  
  
"Koosei?!" Shapiro looks surprised. "As in Koosei Ryooki?!"  
  
"That's me," Koosei nods. "Now answer my question."  
  
The ice cream vendor sighs. "You might say I'm neutral. I've been here  
for quite a number of decades if you want to know the truth. Actually, I've  
heard of you. You're the one the Mikado tried to turn into a hunter's hunter,  
right? That explains why you were able to slip in without my sensing you."  
  
Koosei relaxes just a bit. "Yes, that's me. Well, if you're neutral, I  
can respect that, especially if you've been here a while. But if you try to  
cause trouble, I'll make life very miserable for you. You know what I mean?!"  
  
"I understand," Shapiro nods.  
  
"Oh, will you two stop!!" Lum snaps. "You're acting like a pair of  
idiot school boys! The Civil War's almost over with anyway!!"  
  
Both men smile. "Well, I suppose we can take the lady's advice," Koosei  
chuckles.  
  
"Indeed," Shapiro nods. "Care for something while you're here?"  
  
"Actually, I came to look for Lum," Koosei turns to the Oni. "Benten's  
birthday is coming up. Nassur called me up to ask if he can hold the party  
here. Want to help arrange it?"  
  
"Sure!!" Lum beams. "I better get started then! C'mon, Reiko-chan!"  
  
"Okay," the Noukiite follows the Oni out of the parlour.  
  
"Oh, by the way!" Koosei calls out after them. "Don't force Ataru to  
come if he doesn't want to come! Understand?!"  
  
"I do!" Lum waves as she flies off with Reiko.  
  
The two men watch them go. "Well, I suppose they've got a chance,"  
Shapiro muses. "She seems a nice girl despite being known as 'Lum the  
Notorious.'"  
  
"Yeah, I hope they do make it," Koosei sighs. "Actually, they better,  
given what's about to blast into Ataru's front door very soon."  
  
"Oh? What's that about?"  
  
"That's a secret," Koosei smiles. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem," Shapiro chuckles. "We've all got them. Well, good night,  
Koosei."  
  
"Good night...oh!" Koosei muses. "By the way. Why 'Shapiro?!'"  
  
The ice cream vendor laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Return of Koosei Ryooki" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Ninth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "THE RETURN OF KOOSEI RYOOKI," Reiko discovers the truth  
about Annabelle: she is a cyberdroid built from the body of a seven-year old  
Ellsian girl now employed by Babara as a genetic sperm collector for Project:  
Black Rose (Elle's attempt at constructing an indigenous force of  
Freemason-trained warriors). When Ataru learns that he is targetted to be a  
father of a Black Rose, he realizes that any resistence will surely cause a  
war, so he decides to play along with the idea...obviously planning to take  
his child away from Elle when the opportunity presents itself. After another  
day where Koosei hounds Mendou and the guards, Lum takes Reiko out to Tomobiki  
Marchenland, where the two discover that the other is not as awful as they  
first assumed. Later, at an ice cream parlour owned by Vosian-turned-Israeli  
immigrant Abraham Shapiro, Lum confesses her concerns about Ataru and what is  
happening to them. Koosei comes by at the time, informing the Oni that  
Benten's birthday is coming at that she wants to hold the party on Earth...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Benten's birthday party?" Ataru looks over the morning paper at Lum.  
"Oh, that's nice. When are you going to have it?"  
  
"Tomorrow after school," the Oni muses as she runs through her list of  
necessary tasks to get the party running. It is early the next morning, with  
Lum now dressed for school. "Where do you think we should have it?"  
  
"Anywhere but Tomobiki," Ataru looks at his paper. "Preferably  
Fukunokami."  
  
"Why?!" Lum looks surprised. "Darling, Benten wants to celebrate her  
birthday here!"  
  
Ataru shakes his head. "I've no problem with that but if Benten doesn't  
want to lose Nassur to Miyaki, she'll be smart to keep the party as far away  
from this place as possible."  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll have much to worry about there," Lum muses.  
"Since Benten lives full-time on Home Base now, Nassur-chan sees her every  
day. It's moot now before the *nicha,* but come after that..."  
  
"I can hear the wedding bells ringing," Ataru chuckles.  
  
The Oni blinks, staring at her boyfriend. This had to be the best  
development of Ataru's maturing personality: his willingness to see other  
people fulfil their own dreams. Floating over to him, she leans into his  
side. "Why can't we have our wedding bells, Darling?"  
  
He cups her chin in his hand. "Wait until we're safely clear of this  
place, *koishii,*" he uses the Japanese term for "darling." "Then we can go  
to town with our wedding."  
  
Lum giggles. "I can't wait." She then pulls up her list. "So, who  
should we invite?"  
  
"Don't invite Miyaki," Ataru warns.  
  
"Alright," Lum scratches a name off the list. "No Shinobu."  
  
"Better not allow Lan and Rei to show up, either."  
  
"Okay! No Lan and Rei."  
  
"Remember to invite Dake-chan. Mie-chan, too."  
  
Lum writes the names down. "Mie and Shogai-san are in."  
  
"Oh, is Jariten invited?"  
  
"He wants to go."  
  
"Then it better be a dry party," he warns. "And I'll bring Reiko-chan.  
We'll bring Annabelle, too. She can watch over Reiko and Ten."  
  
"No alcohol, Reiko-chan and Belle are coming," Lum writes down, then  
thinks for a moment. "Wait. Benten does like her super-vodka, Darling."  
  
"With kids around?"  
  
"Good point," Lum nods. "Now, where should we have it?"  
  
"Nowhere on Mendou's estate," Ataru wryly sighs. "How about the  
gymnasium at the school? It's big enough."  
  
"We'll have to ask Koosei, then," Lum makes the notes. "Are you going  
to give her a present, Darling?"  
  
"I might as well," Ataru puts the paper down. "After all, unlike half  
the morons in this loony bin, she really is your friend. As a matter of fact,  
I better go make some calls. See you later," he kisses her cheek, then heads  
off to his room.  
  
Lum beams. "Oh, it's so nice that Darling's feeling better these days!"  
  
* * *  
  
"The gymnasium here?" Koosei blinks as he hears Lum's request later in  
class, then shrugs. "Well, I'm sure the Principal'll okay it."  
  
"Great," Lum checks off the item in question. "Oh, I've sent an  
invitation to Oyuki-chan. Chara-chan, Prim and the Prince couldn't make it.  
Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there," Koosei smiles, then jerks. "Did you say you're  
inviting Oyuki-chan?!" he gasps, a giddy look crossing his face.  
  
"Yes. Just called her this morning. She's coming."  
  
Koosei nearly melts into a mushy puddle in his chair. "Oyuki-chan," he  
sighs, hearts popping around him.  
  
"Benten-san's birthday party?!" Mendou appears behind Lum. "And you  
wish to hold it here?! Why not hold it at the Tarouzakura?! It's much better  
for parties."  
  
"Well, Darling suggested the school and Ryooki-sensei did say he could  
persuade the Principal to agree to the idea," Lum shrugs.  
  
Mendou suddenly shudders with rage. "Moroboshi suggested that?!! Who  
gave that bastard the right to propose anything?!!"  
  
"I asked Darling for his suggestions," Lum snaps. "He gave them to me.  
What's the big problem?"  
  
Mie walks up, slapping Mendou on the shoulder, nearly driving the scion  
of Japan's richest family to his knees in pain. "The big problem with this  
zero is that he always wants to show off what a total snob he is!!" she  
sneers, glaring at Mendou. "Thank Buddha that Benten doesn't buy into that  
sort of crap!"  
  
"True," Lum sighs. "Okay. Well, here's the invitation list: Darling,  
myself, Mie-chan, Ryooki-sensei, Oyuki, Benten's parents, Nassur-chan,  
Shogai-san, the hybrids, Ten-chan, Reiko-chan and Annabelle."  
  
The whole class looks surprised. "What?!!" Lan bolts to her feet. "Why  
am I not invited?!! I'm Benten's friend!!"  
  
"And I've got a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you," Koosei shakes his head  
disgustingly. "I assume Ataru suggested that Lan and Rei NOT be invited."  
  
"*Datcha!*" Lum nods.  
  
Lan suddenly boils over with rage. "WHAT?!?! Who gave Darling the  
right to dictate who comes to this party?!! I'll suck his youth dry for  
this...!!"  
  
"And Shogai-san will kill you," Mie suddenly appears beside the Seishin  
teen.  
  
"...and Shogai-san will kill me," Lan adds automatically, then blinks.  
"Shogai-san WILL kill me!!!" she exclaims, mortal fear in her eyes.  
  
"So why am *I* not invited?!" Shinobu demands, glaring at Lum. "In  
fact, why isn't anyone from the class outside of Mie and you invited?!"  
  
"Because Darling suggested that you don't come either," Lum shrugs  
innocently. "And as for the others, well, Benten doesn't like any of them, so  
why invite them?!"  
  
Shinobu recoils as if Lum had slapped her. "Since when do you ever  
consider anything Ataru-kun says?!!" she demands.  
  
"Open mouth, insert foot time," Mie sighs. "For both of them."  
  
The Oni looks incensed. "What are you trying to say to me, Shinobu?!"  
lightning dances all over her. "That I don't listen to a thing Darling  
says?!"  
  
"You never have before!!" Shinobu snaps.  
  
Lum suddenly looks stricken, but quickly recovers. "Well, if that's the  
way you want to be, fine!!!" she snorts, looking away. "If you want to know  
the truth, Darling stated you shouldn't come to ensure that **Benten** is the  
one who marries Nassur-chan, not you!!"  
  
Stunned by the Oni's revelation, Shinobu storms away. "We'll see about  
that!!"  
  
Lum lets out a humph as she returns to her seat. Koosei sighs. "Well,  
regardless of which, if there ARE any gatecrashers, then...!"  
  
The class jolts back in fright as the Saturn Five suddenly appears  
behind the homeroom teacher! "Get the picture?!" Koosei icily snarls, his  
glasses glowing.  
  
Everyone fearfully nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!!" Shinobu snarls, slamming her hands  
on the table. "Who gave Ataru-kun the right to try to direct my love-life?!!"  
  
Most of the class is in the cafeteria for lunchtime. "You know how much  
he hates you now," Ryuunosuke sighs sympathetically. "It'd be perfect  
vengeance for whatever he thinks you did to him!"  
  
"Oh?!" Shinobu thunders. "Since when does he have the right to rule our  
lives like that?!!"  
  
"Since he probably believes we've ran roughshod his life for the last  
two years," Natsuko muses from nearby.  
  
Everyone quizzically stares at the volleyball team captain. "What does  
that mean, Natsuko?" Momoe inquires.  
  
"Think about it," Natsuko shrugs. "The guys in this class want to kill  
Ataru so they can get a chance at Lum, but when they don't, they ride Ataru's  
case all the time in support of Lum. Megane and his braindead squad are just  
the worst of it. And c'mon, girls, we haven't been pretty fair with him, too.  
To ensure that we all can have a chance at Mendou-san, we ride Ataru's case so  
he can stay with Lum!"  
  
Silence spreads like a shroud as everyone takes in what has just been  
said. "You guys wanna know something," Ryuunosuke sighs. "She's right.  
That's what you have been doing to the guy, at least as long as I've been  
here."  
  
"Oh, boy," Kumiko lets out a whistle. "And Icarus had to come along to  
let all that out of the bag."  
  
"Yep," Ryuunosuke nods. "He's got two years to dish back on everyone.  
If you're smart, you'll stay out of his way from now on. If you're dumb, like  
five certain morons I know," she glares at Mendou and the guards, "...I'd  
write your will."  
  
"So what?!" Shinobu snarls. "We've done that to him for two years!  
He's never cared about that before!!"  
  
"He sure as hell cares about it *now,* Shinobu!" the tomboy emphasizes.  
"And if he wanted to, he could've taken that howitzer he likes to use on you  
or else turn into the Cyborg and rip you apart with his bare hands...and I  
don't think you'd be in the position to stop him!"  
  
"You guys are digging your own graves," Natsuko warns. "Ataru may be  
rough now, but I think he's holding a lot in reserve. If you keep bothering  
him, the kid gloves are going to come off."  
  
"And **then** you're in for it," Momoe concludes.  
  
Mendou, the guards and Shinobu let out snorts. "Well, I don't think  
we'll be excluded for long from this party," the scion of Japan's richest  
family muses. "With it being held here, we can just stay after school and  
drop in anyway."  
  
"True," Shinobu nods.  
  
Suddenly, a black blur whips over their heads, leaving a chilling  
feeling in her wake. Everyone shivers. "I-is it m-me all of a s-sudden or  
did th-the temperature j-just drop?" Kakugari stammers.  
  
* * *  
  
The blur whips her way to Toranoseishin Finances, melting into the form  
of a black-clad shinobi who kneels beside Ataru. "Young Master, your former  
classmates are currently conspiring to intrude upon Benten-san's party," she  
reports.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Ataru nonchalantly hums, reading his newspaper. "I  
guess we'll just have to do something about it."  
  
Putting the paper down, he reaches for his phone...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day after school, Mie meets Lum and Ten-chan by the front door  
to the gymnasium. "I'm here!" the Kyushu native announces. "Where's the  
party?!"  
  
"I don't know," the older Oni hums. "Darling said he'd bring all the  
decorations for the party, but he hasn't shown up yet."  
  
Suddenly, several black blurs appear, departing Tomobiki High School  
with Lum, Mie and Ten-chan in tow. "Hey!!!" Mie exclaims. "Who are you  
guys?!!"  
  
"We're the Kuromoroboshi ninjas!" a voice declares from one of the  
blurs. "The Young Master ordered us to transport you to the site of  
Benten-san's party."  
  
"What?!!" Lum blinks. "You mean it's not going to be at the  
gymnasium?!"  
  
"No," the voice responds. "This is to ensure that gatecrashers do not  
intrude."  
  
In a minute, the three startled people find themselves in a helicopter  
atop the Toranoseishin Finance building. It lifts off, soaring east over  
Tokyo, Tokyo Bay, Chiba prefecture and over the Pacific. An hour later, it  
lands on the flight deck of a very large passenger ship. As Lum looks  
outside, she is stunned to see a Fukunokami cruiser, the "Renegade" and the  
"Goddess of Luck" slowly drifting behind the ship. "Where are we?!!" the  
three exclaim.  
  
The helicopter's door opens, revealing Ataru in a beautiful black kimono  
with a tiger-and-chysanthemum insignia on it. "Hey, there you are!" he  
smiles. "You're just in time! We're getting started!!"  
  
The three step off the helicopter, looking forward to see that the ship  
they are on is a four-funnelled passenger liner with stately Edwardian lines,  
resembling the most famous and tragic North Atlantic liner in history. "I  
take it your clan salvaged the 'Titanic,'" Mie hums, staring quizzically at  
Ataru.  
  
"Oh, no," Ataru waves them forward. "This was built about the same time  
by the same people...but the 'Robert Bruce' is a private yacht owned by my  
grandmother's friend Dame Victoria McTavish. She's visiting Grandma right  
now, so we've got the run of the boat, so to speak."  
  
Lum looks around as they walk up to B Deck, heading along the starboard  
side. Awed at the sheer opulence around her, she then stares at Ataru.  
"Darling, um...how rich is this friend of Grandma's, anyway?"  
  
Ataru hums. "Well, Dame Victoria by herself is as wealthy as Grandma  
is...here on Earth, I mean. She doesn't have intergalatic connections, by the  
way. But the whole of the McTavish Clan would outweigh the Mendous and the  
Mizunokoji combined."  
  
"Wow!!" Ten-chan whistles. "For this planet, that's a lot!"  
  
They soon arrive at a beautiful sidewalk cafe...the Cafe Parisien on the  
"Titanic"...where the other guests for Benten's part are now seated. "Hey,  
there you guys are!!" the Fukunokami waves as she walks over to embrace Lum.  
"Ritzy ship, huh?!"  
  
"It is, isn't it?!" Lum giggles as she moves to sit down in one of the  
lawn chairs spread out on the deck. "But how did you all know to come here?  
I said that the party was going to be at the school gymnasium."  
  
Benten's mother Miroku Shigaten smiles. A stately woman, looking  
somewhat like a Fukunokami version of Lum's own mother, she is dressed like  
her daughter in battle bikini and grey chains. "Well, blame Ataru and his  
grandmother," she chuckles. "He had it relayed to us that there could be some  
noisy gatecrashers at the party..."  
  
"Lan, for example," Ataru cuts in.  
  
"...so when his grandmother's friend offered her ship for the party,  
Ataru told us and we came straight here," Miroku concludes.  
  
"How nice," Oyuki sighs. "At least this party should be more enjoyable  
than the last time we tried to celebrate Benten's birthday."  
  
"Oh, jeez, don't remind me of that!" Benten groans.  
  
"It was bad, I take it," Nassur muses to Ataru.  
  
"That's an understatement," the former student nods, wincing in mock  
pain.  
  
"Well, at least I'm glad that we've got the chance to finally get to  
know you, Nassur!!" Benten's father slaps the Vosian in the back, nearly  
causing him to double over. While he is no taller than Ataru's waist,  
Commander Hotei Shigaten looks almost as massive as Captain Invader...and is  
just as strong. "You know my daughter's been a big fan of yours for a long  
time! Becoming your partner's a dream come true for her!!"  
  
"I-I'm glad to be there f-for her, Commander," Nassur chuckles, trying  
to discreetly work the kink out of his back.  
  
"Now, now, dear," Benten's mother giggles. "You're making it as if  
Benten's already married to the poor fellow."  
  
"Give her time, Miroku, give her time," Dakejinzou smiles from nearby.  
  
"Dake-chan!!" Nassur defensively cries. "Now you're trying to send me  
off to the marriage mart!! Lecasur's Soul, stop trying to marry me off!!"  
  
Benten turns a very nice shade of cherry while everyone else laughs.  
"At least Dake-chan will look out for your better interests, Nassur," Ataru  
notes. "What better could you ask for in a friend?!"  
  
"True," Lum nods.  
  
At that moment, the birthday cake rolls out. Everyone sings "Happy  
Birthday" to Benten, then urge her to make a wish. Benten prays for a second,  
then blows out the candles. Everyone cheers as she makes the first cut.  
"What did you wish for?" Lum whispers.  
  
"What do you think?" Benten sighs as an image appears of her and Nassur  
marrying.  
  
At that time, two of the ship's boatswains come up, a soaked Koosei  
supported between them. "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you go a little easier  
with this poor guy?" one of them turns to Oyuki. "That's the third time we  
had to pull him out of the drink."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," the Tritonian looks contrite. "I'll try to hang on  
to him."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," the bos'ns nods appreciatively.  
  
Oyuki turns to Koosei, a coy stare on her face. "Now, now, Koosei-kun.  
You're putting these poor fellows through too much work for one day. Can't  
you try to behave yourself?"  
  
The poor homeroom teacher shudders, then stares confusedly at Oyuki. "I  
put people through much work?" he then babbles a mile a minute, backing  
respectfully away from his girlfriend...and right for the guardrail. "What  
people, Oyuki-chan? Are you sure I put people through too much work?! What  
work, Oyuki-chan?! I put people through too much work?! I didn't know I was  
worth all that work...!"  
  
"Koosei, look out!!" Lum cries.  
  
Before anyone can do anything, Koosei flips over the side! "There he  
goes again!!" one of the bos'ns sighs, then yells, "Man Overboard!!!"  
  
The crew leap into action as Benten stares at Oyuki. "Geez, Oyuki,  
aren't you going a little too overboard with him?!"  
  
"Isn't he sweet?" the princess giggles.  
  
Everyone else sighs. "And I thought Lum was naive with me!" Ataru's  
eyes roll.  
  
Suddenly, another starship appears behind the "Robert Bruce"...the  
"Kashin." "Hey, Lum-chan, isn't that your dad's ship?!" Mie points aft.  
  
Lum looks. "That is Daddy's ship!" she blinks surprisedly. "What's he  
doing here?!"  
  
The Invaders appear a second later via teleporter. "Invader-kun!!!"  
Benten's father laughs as he stands, walking over to knock the giant captain  
in the knee. "What the hell brings a conniving creep like you here?!"  
  
"Hiya, shrimp!!" Invader slaps Shigaten in the back. "You think we'd  
miss your daughter's birthday party?! Be serious!!"  
  
Mrs. Invader and Miroku Shigaten embrace each other, then Lum's parents  
greet Benten. Once that's done, Invader turns to face Mie. "I take it you're  
Mie Seikou, correct."  
  
"That's right," the Kyushu native nods. "How'd you know that, sir?"  
  
"Lum-chan told us about you," Invader smiles. "But there's something  
else. It's come to my understanding from survivors on Shingetsu that it was  
you who piloted the fighter which drove off the Lannarkite ship."  
  
"Well, all I did was pilot myself, Ataru-chan and Lum-chan aboard so we  
could get rid of those bugs..." Mie blinks confusedly. "Hey, wait a minute!  
How'd you learn that we were aboard that ship?! Lum-chan was passed out and  
Ataru-chan hasn't told anyone about that!"  
  
"Oh, Koruneko-san told us," Mrs. Invader cuts in.  
  
"And with that, on behalf of the Tribal Council, it's my pleasure to  
give you this," Invader pulls out a small case, opening it to reveal a  
beautiful medallion depicting two Seishin women jointly holding the wreath of  
victory over their heads.  
  
"That's the Star of Aruka!!" Benten exclaims disbelievingly.  
  
Invader affixes the medal on Mie's jersey. "There you go.  
Congratulations," the captain smiles.  
  
"Um...th-thanks!" Mie stammers, flushing in embarrassment.  
  
Everyone claps their hands. "The question I have is how did she know  
how to pilot starfighters?" Nassur whispers to Dakejinzou.  
  
"I guess they aren't so different from normal Earth aircraft," the  
latter shrugs.  
  
"I wonder," the former muses.  
  
"Hey, this is supposed to be Benten's party!!" Ataru cuts in. "Can we  
get to the presents or are we going to stay here and gab all day?!"  
  
"Presents!!!" Benten screams. "I want presents!!"  
  
Everyone laughs as the presents are passed to the Fukunokami. Ataru  
heads inside the Cafe to retrieve his presents. For Benten, they are the  
usual type of gifts: Fukunokami super-vodka from her father, a new battle  
bikini from her mother, an airbike repair kit from Dakejinzou, a thermal suit  
from Oyuki, a biwa from Lum and her parents, a picture book of Kyushu from  
Mie, a new set of chains from Koosei. At that time, Ataru walks out with  
three very large boxes. Now, remember, Benten, Nassur psi-links to his  
partner, ...even if it's underwear, accept it gracefully. You don't want a  
taste of what Shinobu got a couple of weeks ago.  
  
I know, I know! Benten moans, then smiles. "Ah, thanks, Moroboshi!"  
  
"Here's my first one," Ataru hands her the smallest of the boxes.  
  
Benten listens to the box, then opens it. "I wonder what it...is!" her  
voice turns to a disbelieving squeak as she stares inside the box. "Oh, man!"  
  
She pulls out a very large revolver with a sleeved barrel. "Holy shit!"  
she exclaims. "This is a Vosian Correg Z-44!!" she runs her hand along the  
barrel. "I didn't know there were some still around! This thing's over three  
centuries ago! Where the hell did you get it, Moroboshi?!"  
  
"An Inquisitor lifted it off a black-market antiques dealer on Yoinsu,"  
Ataru explains. "Supposedly, it was used by the first Vosian team to contact  
the Republic. It's been languishing in an evidence room for a while, so I got  
Brother Sunfire to lift it out of there. Dake-chan tells me the armoury on  
Home Base can make the ammo for it, so you won't have to worry about doing  
special orders for the shells."  
  
Grateful tears flow down Benten's face. "Ah, this is so nice!" she  
sniffs.  
  
Ataru gives her the largest box. Benten rips into it, gleeful as a  
young girl in a sea of Barbie dolls on seeing what else he got her. "A  
Kamahanite Range Hunter automatic ion-particle rifle!!!" she yelps on  
extracting a very intimidating assault weapon similar to a German Heckler &  
Koch HK92. "Oh, man, I always wanted one of these!!!" she rubs her cheek on  
the barrel casing.  
  
"Darling, are you sure you want to give her that?!" Lum looks alarmed.  
"One shot could take down a skyscraper!"  
  
"Well, with Benten's bad aim, she'll need something that'll still kill  
with a near-miss!" Ataru winks. "Especially when she engages in her favourite  
sport: beating up on that airhead Lan!!"  
  
"What about my bad aim?!!" Benten defensively snaps.  
  
Everyone laughs. Ataru then hands her the last box. "Here. Try it  
on."  
  
"Ah, I knew it!!" Benten gives him a wry grin. "You got me lingerie!"  
  
"Benten!" Nassur hisses.  
  
"Now, why would I get you lingerie when everyone knows that Vosians  
sleep in the nude?!" Ataru gives her a wry stare. "How do you expect to marry  
Nassur if you keep covering your sexy body up?!"  
  
"Now, HE'S doing it!!!" the Vosian in question wails.  
  
Everyone laughs. Benten turns a very deep cherry as she takes the box  
and heads off to change. A minute later, she emerges. "Well, how do I look?"  
  
Awed whistles respond. Benten now sports a metallic grey sleeved  
bodysuit with padding on the knees and elbows. Her bikini top and loinshields  
now form part of the suit to add extra protection. Her sash chain remains in  
its customary place, hanging from her right shoulder. "Benten, it looks  
great!" Lum gasps.  
  
"I agree," Nassur blinks. "I've always been worried about you parading  
yourself just in your bikini. I know it's what Fukunokami women traditionally  
wear, but in battle, it'll make you especially vulnerable."  
  
"Well, let me demonstrate how this'll clear that up," Ataru reaches into  
his kimono to extract a very intimidating looking pistol. "Everyone recognize  
this?"  
  
"That's an Inquisitor's Lawgiver!!" Koosei exclaims.  
  
"Right," Ataru holds the pistol up. "Ballistic!"  
  
"*Ballistic*," the pistol's on-board computer replies.  
  
Ataru takes aim at Benten's abdomen and fires. The round impacts her  
stomach, then disintegrates. Benten jolts slightly, then looks down at  
herself. "Holy shit, that didn't hurt!!" she exclaims.  
  
Ataru puts the pistol away. "If I used an armour-piercing round, you'd  
be sporting a hell of a bruise right now," he walks up to her. "I don't think  
you've got much to worry about when people try to pull cheap shots on you from  
now on."  
  
"Damn right I won't!" she beams, then embraces him. "Ah, thanks,  
Moroboshi! I really appreciate this!"  
  
She kisses him on the cheek. Everyone lets out a cheer...which is then  
punctuated by Reiko's surprised scream. "Belle!!! What's wrong?!!"  
  
Everyone spins around to see Annabelle on her knees, gripping her  
forehead. "Annabelle!!" Ataru leaps to her side. "What is it?!"  
  
"It...it's a recall message!" the cyberdroid gasps. "B-babara's trying  
to override my neural net! Make it stop! Make it stop!!"  
  
"Daddy, help her!!" Reiko cries.  
  
"All right," Ataru stands as psychic fire begins to consume him. "**I  
will.**"  
  
Everyone who has not seen the Cyborg before shrieks in disbelief as the  
machine-man emerges from Ataru. "How's he able to do that?!!" Koosei  
exclaims.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know!!" Benten stammers.  
  
A large, phoenix-embossed staff emerges from Ataru's left arm shield.  
Drawing it out, the machine-man lifts it to the sky, then begins a waving  
motion with it. Energy spills out of the staff as it flows towards the  
prostrate Annabelle. Ataru then aims the staff at her. A blast of energy  
lashes at the cyberdroid, the flash of light temporarily blinding everyone  
witnessing this. "Shit, who does he think he is?!!" Benten screams. "Sailor  
Moon?!!"  
  
In a minute, the glow fades, revealing Ataru restored to normal, a  
deactivated Annabelle laid out on the deck...and a beautiful seven-year old  
Ellsian girl with brown hair now asleep in Ataru's arms. "There," he looks  
relaxed. "That should solve this problem."  
  
Everyone is understandably surprised. "How'd he do that?!!" Benten  
exclaims. "What's going on here?!!"  
  
"It's a long story," Lum sighs. "I'll tell you about it later."  
  
A teleport beam then takes the cyberdroid Annabelle away. Ataru  
projects a disinterested look. "Well, now that she's out of our hair, we  
won't have to worry about Elle for the next nine months or so," he muses.  
  
"Nine months?!" Lum looks confused.  
  
"Well, I did make sure that Annabelle did fulfil her mission," Ataru  
muses.  
  
"What mission was that?!" Benten looks confused. "Will someone tell us  
what's going on here?!"  
  
"Guess we'll find out in nine months," Nassur sighs.  
  
Ataru then touches the sleeping girl on the nose. "Hey, wake up, Belle.  
Someone wants to play with you."  
  
"Uh..." the girl's brown eyes flutter open, then she rubs them. "What  
happened to me?"  
  
"Belle!!" Reiko runs up. "Are you okay?!"  
  
Belle looks down, then smiles on seeing the Noukiite. "Reiko-chan," she  
sighs, then leaps out of Ataru's arms. "C'mon!" she gently takes Reiko's hand  
in hers. "Let's play!!"  
  
"Okay!!" Reiko beams as the two run aft.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!" Ten-chan flies after them.  
  
Suddenly, a garbage can slams on the young Oni's head! "Forget it!!"  
Reiko sticks out her tongue. "I don't play with Onis!! Period!!!"  
  
"Hey!!" Ten-chan cries. "Who turned out the lights?!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, a McTavish Clan Osprey lands on the front lawn of  
Tomobiki High School. The hatch opens to allow Ataru, Lum, Reiko, Belle,  
Ten-chan, Mie, Koosei and Oyuki out. "Oh, that was such a wonderful party!"  
the Oni stretches herself, then embraces her Darling. "It was wonderful that  
you decided to hold it there, Darling. Benten utterly enjoyed herself."  
  
"Ah, thanks, Lum-chan," Ataru cups her chin as he kisses her. "Anything  
for one of your *real* friends."  
  
Suddenly, everyone feels volumes of intense heat wash over them from  
behind. "***THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone turns to see Mendou, the guards, Lan and Shinobu glaring at  
them, the air around them ablaze with their fury. Behind them are Ryuunosuke  
and Sakura, who, while not as incensed as the others, do not look pleased.  
"What's with you morons?!" Ataru appears undisturbed by his former classmates'  
anger.  
  
"Mo-...ro-...bo-...shi!!" Mendou snarls as he draws his katana, moving  
to attack his hated rival. "You DARE deceive us as to where Benten-san's  
birthday party was?!!"  
  
Before he could get close to making Ataru a head shorter, the scion of  
Japan's richest family is stopped by Koosei's five-hundred tonne hammer!!  
"So, you were planning on crashing the party anyway, eh?!" the homeroom  
teacher does not look impressed. "That's *another* week for you, Mendou!!"  
  
Lan levels a bazooka at Koosei. "Stay out of this, you bastard!!!  
We're arguing with Darling, not you!!!"  
  
Oyuki's eyes narrow as her voice and the temperature around her drops to  
sub-freezing. "You dare threaten my Koosei-kun, Lan?"  
  
Everyone backs off as the hapless Seishin teen is soon entombed in a  
giant block of metre-thick ice! "What...a cold...stare..." Lan's voice barely  
escapes from the ice.  
  
"Do not do it again," Oyuki icily intones, then stares at Lum's other  
classmates. "Are you going to threaten Koosei-kun?"  
  
Mendou, the guards and Shinobu shudder in mortal terror under that gaze.  
"I did not think so," the Tritonian princess turns away. "I trust you shall  
not forget this."  
  
"W-w-we w-w-won't!!" Megane stammers.  
  
"Now, we are dead!!" Ryuunosuke shudders. "It's bad enough we got the  
Homeroom Teacher from Hell, but to have Oyuki come after us, too?!"  
  
"I can see why Koosei-kun took such interest in her," Sakura muses.  
  
Mendou and the guards turn on Ataru. "Moroboshi, stay right where you  
are!!!" the scion of Japan's richest family whips out his katana. "You shall  
be *two* for your crimes against Lum-san and us!!!"  
  
Letting out a banzai charge, Mendou slashes a downstroke at Ataru's  
head...and his katana shatters on the Cyborg's! "**You were saying  
something?!**" the machine-man cackles as he cracks his neutronium-hard  
knuckles, unadulterated mayhem in his good eye.  
  
The five boys suddenly realize that they are in more trouble than they  
know what to deal with. "Lum-san, help us!!" Megane wails fearfully.  
  
The Oni turns her back on her classmates. "You attacked Darling. Now  
you pay for it," she snorts, then looks at Mie. "Mie-chan, you want to go get  
some ice cream?!"  
  
"Sure!" the Kyushu native beams. "Let's go!!"  
  
"Lum-chan!!!" the guards wail.  
  
Ten seconds later, all five boys are twisted into the shape of  
pretzels!! "**There!**" the machine-man relaxes as he returns to normal.  
"That should keep you morons in line for the next while!!"  
  
"Wow!!" Koosei whistles. "He's really good! Pity he didn't decide to  
stay in town. I could've used him to discipline the rest of that mob!!"  
  
Shinobu then appears in front of Ataru. "Ataru-kun!!!" she snarls,  
grabbing him by the front of his kimono. "How dare you think of trying to  
keep me away from Nassur-kun?!! If you don't back off this instant,  
I'll...!!!"  
  
The *crack!* of Ataru's hand slamming into Shinobu's cheek echoes  
through Tomobiki. Everyone gasps as the latter drops to the ground, a nice  
bruise now swelling under her eye. "I said we were strangers, Miyaki," his  
voice turns to brittle ice as he spits at her, then turns away. "And besides,  
Benten is TEN times the woman you are!!"  
  
"He...hit me...!" Shinobu disbelievingly stammers.  
  
"Hey, hold on a moment!!" Ryuunosuke leaps in front of Ataru. "Who the  
hell gives you the right to rip Shinobu apart like that?!!"  
  
The tomboy shudders as Ataru angrily glares at her. "Look, you sexless  
boy, if you don't mind, that's none of your business!!"  
  
Stunned silence drops like a guillotine blade as Ryuunosuke blinks  
disbelievingly. "Wh-what...did...you...say...?"  
  
Ataru's hand arcs around to bash Ryuunosuke in the cheek, sending her  
sprawling. "You heard me, *boy!!!* Get out of my face or you'll be ashes in  
your family grave!!"  
  
With that, Ataru heads back to Toranoseishin Finances, Reiko and Belle  
right behind him. Everyone else is aghast at what he just did. "I don't  
believe that," Oyuki shakes her head. "He's never said an unkind word to  
Ryuunosuke as long as I've known him!"  
  
People stare at Ryuunosuke. Feeling her reddened cheek, the tomboy lets  
out a pained wail as she runs to the school. "Poor Ryuunosuke," Lum looks  
sympathetic.  
  
"Um, excuse me here!" Koosei cuts in. "Before I let Ataru beat the snot  
out of these morons, I just have one question: since when did he start to act  
like this?! From all I've ever heard of him, he's always been a peaceful man  
a heart."  
  
"That was before he was tortured in the Box on Icarus," Lum looks  
depressed.  
  
Hearing the word "box," Koosei jolts. "***WHAT?!?!?!***" he bellows,  
then leans right into Lum's face. "Ataru was tortured in the Box?!! Why  
didn't you tell me this had happened?!!"  
  
"But...I didn't think it was that important...!" the Oni defensively  
cries.  
  
"You idiot!!!" Koosei bops her with a hundred tonne hammer, then turns  
to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you said you were trained by the chief priest of  
Ataru's family, right?!! Get him over here!!!"  
  
"Did someone call for me?" a dirge-like voice suddenly echoes from  
behind Koosei.  
  
The homeroom teacher yelps in shock, then nails Chiezou Budou with a  
thousand tonne hammer!! "Don't sneak up on me like that!!!"  
  
"S-sorry," Chie looks apologetic as he rubs his forehead. "I've seemed  
to have picked up a lot of Cherry's annoying habits! What's the matter?"  
  
Koosei points in the direction Ataru had departed. "I want Ataru out of  
this district as soon as possible!!!" he grabs Chie by the latter's robes,  
drawing him face-to-face. "Preferrably tomorrow!!! If his being tortured in  
the Box can make him do things like turn into a cyborg, not to mention  
motivate him to rip apart everyone around him, it's best if he's isolated!!!  
The sooner, the better!!!"  
  
"Well, he is getting his house built," Chie shudders fearfully at the  
teacher's fanatic sneer. "But...I suppose we can have him out of Tomobiki  
tomorrow morning, if you feel the matter is of that much importance!"  
  
"If you don't want a whole bunch of innocent people dead or permanently  
maimed on your conscience, you do as I say!" Koosei warns.  
  
"Fine, then," Chie nods. "Consider it done."  
  
The Shinto high priest disappears. Koosei looks quite intimidated by  
Chie's actions. "Boy, what a scary guy!"  
  
Everyone stares disbelievingly at the teacher. "Koosei-kun, are you  
sure that's the best solution for Ataru?" Sakura inquires.  
  
"You never were in the Box, Sakura-chan," the teacher sighs. "You've no  
concept of what that thing can do to people. The worst thing it does is that  
it makes people very self-conscious of their personal space, which none of you  
have ever respected when it comes to Ataru."  
  
"How would you know that, Koosei-onii-chan?!" Ten-chan blinks.  
  
"Dake-chan told me," Koosei looks at the young Oni. "She heard it from  
Ataru's gramdother. Believe me, isolation from what he despises and hates is  
the best way to help his self-confidence. Trying to keep him here against his  
will is just going to make matters worse...and with that thing he can turn  
into, you're all asking for early graves."  
  
"Well, if you think so," Lum looks depressed.  
  
"I know, Lum," Koosei smiles sympathetically. "But, believe me, this  
could actually do your relationship with him a big favour."  
  
Hearing that, the Oni noticeably brightens. "Oh, Koosei-kun, it's so  
wonderful that you think of all your friends," Oyuki leans up to rub her cheek  
against his.  
  
Sputtering, Koosei literally melts in the princess' arms.  
"O-o-oyuki-ch-chan..." escapes from his lips before he succumbs to  
unconsciousness.  
  
Oyuki does not look bothered by Koosei's reaction to her. "Isn't he  
sweet?"  
  
Everyone else sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Return of Koosei Ryooki" Epilogue  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Ninth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF "THE RETURN OF KOOSEI RYOOKI," while she is preparing  
Benten's birthday party, Ataru advises Lum not to invite anyone from Tomobiki  
High School, especially emphasizing that Shinobu should not attend. The party  
would be held at the school gymnasium (an intentional slight against Mendou),  
but in a quick change of plans, Ataru relocates it to the personal yacht of  
one of his grandmother's friends. At the party, Mie is awarded the Star of  
Aruka for her actions in "Tag Race Mark Three." Benten gets many presents.  
From Ataru, she gets two very powerful weapons plus a new bullet-proof  
bodysuit to use while bounty-hunting with Nassur. Later that evening,  
everyone returns back from an enjoyable party when Lum's jilted classmates try  
to punish Ataru for excluding them from the party. As the Cyborg ends that,  
Koosei learns that Ataru had been tortured in the Box. Koosei, who himself  
was tortured in the Box when he was the Ipraedies' prisoner, advises Chie  
Budou to get Ataru out of Tomobiki by the next morning at the latest...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Don't they look so sweet?" Ataru muses.  
  
He and Lum stare at the sleeping Reiko and Belle, now sharing a bed  
together in the apartment at Toranoseishin Finances. The young girls hold  
hands, projecting an angelic scene to their guardians. "They are," Lum sighs,  
then looks serious. "Darling, are you sure you did the right thing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he inquires as they walk to his sleeping area.  
  
"About sending that 'droid back to Elle with your genetic samples for  
Elle's project?" the Oni stares at him. "I know you were trying to prevent a  
war, but still..."  
  
"You don't like the idea of my having a baby with another woman," he  
concludes.  
  
Lum nods. The two sit on the bed. "Well, if there was any other way to  
solve this problem and get Elle off our backs, do you think I would've tried  
to use it?" he stares at her.  
  
"Well..." Lum looks down.  
  
Silence falls over them for a moment as a chasm of mistrust and  
misunderstanding begins to make itself apparent. "I didn't send Annabelle  
back to Elle without taking some precautions, Lum," Ataru explains.  
  
"What precautions?" she quizzically stares at him.  
  
"I put an energy field around my genetic samples," Ataru makes an  
encompassing manoeuvre with his hands. "Don't ask me how I did it, by the  
way. Sometimes, I've no idea what exactly I *am* doing. But what I did was  
that when other people come into contact with this field, they'll be mentally  
inclined to take the child away from the Project...and bring her to me."  
  
Lum blinks. "You did THAT?!?!" she gasps, staring disbelievingly at  
him.  
  
"Sure," Ataru projects a mirthless smile. "So while Elle's thinking  
that she's got me around the neck with a noose, the child'll be delivered  
right to our doorstep. And Elle can't claim the child is hers since she'll be  
a laboratory child. You said it yourself when Belle told us about this crazy  
scheme; they're not accepted on Elle. And when the child is in our hands,  
we'll just adopt her. What's the deal?"  
  
"Well..." Lum looks hesitant, then sighs. "I suppose it's the best  
solution in a situation like this."  
  
"That's better," Ataru kisses her cheek. "Now, will you tell me what's  
really bothering you."  
  
"It's Koosei," the Oni frowns. "He found out that you were tortured in  
the Box. He found Budou-san and told him to get you out of Tomobiki by  
tomorrow morning at the latest."  
  
"Oh?!" Ataru looks surprised, then shrugs. "Well, I was planning to go  
in a few days anyway. I suppose I could leave now. There'd be no harm to  
it."  
  
"Darling, I don't want you to go!!" Lum cries.  
  
They stare at each other. "But I don't want to stay," Ataru calmly  
intones.  
  
Both then look away from the other, as if they had just betrayed the  
other's trust in them. "I wish you would stay," Lum sighs.  
  
"I wish you would come with me," Ataru shakes his head.  
  
Lum suddenly smiles. "We're disagreeing again."  
  
She is then swept into his arms. "Good!" he rolls her atop him, guiding  
her hand to his obi. "At least we're trying to understand each other."  
  
"I'm sad...but at the same time, I'm glad," Lum unties the obi, drawing  
his hand to her bikini top. "So...care to give me a little going away  
present?"  
  
"Your wish is my command," he gently pulls her toward him.  
  
As they kiss, neither notice Koosei and Oyuki watching them from an  
airbike the princess brought with her from Triton, now floating some distance  
away. As matters between the Oni and her Darling get more intimiate, Oyuki  
guides the machine back to the Ryooki home. "Strange, isn't it?" she muses.  
"Ataru and Lum-chan are such opposites, but they really do care for each  
other."  
  
"Yeah, they do," Koosei gently wraps an arm around her, rubbing his nose  
into her cheek. "They show it in different ways. Lum vocalizes her feelings,  
Ataru lets his actions do the talking. The morons in this place don't stand a  
chance of trying to pry them apart."  
  
The airbike lands on the front lawn. The couple disembark, then enter  
the home. "I do hope that whatever is bothering Ataru is just a temporary  
problem," Oyuki comments. "It would hurt Lum-chan so much if they broke up."  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll just have to ensure that no one from this morons'  
paradise doesn't get too involved with them...in other than a friendly way of  
course," he chuckles as they walk into his bedroom on the second floor.  
  
Both proceed to separate enclosed changing areas to undress. "Do you  
think Lum-chan'll agree to the idea of moving to wherever Ataru is going?"  
Oyuki inquires as she slips on a nightgown.  
  
"Eventually," Koosei puts on a pair of pyjamas. "Besides, until someone  
cracks down on the morons in this place to get them to give up worshipping Lum  
like they do, Ataru's smart in staying away. I wouldn't want to raise a child  
in this place."  
  
"True," Oyuki walks over to slip herself into the double-sized bed,  
pulling the covers back for Koosei to slide in beside her.  
  
As soon as both are under the covers, Koosei takes off his glasses, then  
allows Oyuki to slip into his arms. "Well, sir," she coyly muses. "When  
shall we have our 'happily ever after?'"  
  
"Whenever your parents agree to the idea, I guess," Koosei shrugs.  
Since Oyuki was high royalty and he a commoner, the teacher always knew that  
their relationship would probably remain platonic for some years to come.  
Fortunately they could wait.  
  
Oyuki slides up until all he can see is her face. "I can't wait," she  
purrs as they kiss.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of someone mooing echo through the upper floor  
padio doors. Instinctively, Koosei grips his ears. "I hate cows...!" he  
moans, wincing with visible pain.  
  
Annoyed, Oyuki gets out of bed, locates the Saturn Five, walks to the  
padio doors, opens them, then flings the hammer at the back porch of the  
Moroboshi home!!!! "Cease mooing, Mrs. Moroboshi!!" the Tritonian snaps,  
considerable fierceness in her voice. "Koosei-kun does not like that!!"  
  
The patio doors close. Ataru's mother is now buried under the giant  
hammer, the whole back porch caved in around her. "I...hate that...cow...!"  
escapes from somewhere under the giant block of ironwood.  
  
Sighing, Oyuki returns to bed. "Maybe it would be better for Koosei-kun  
to live with me on Triton," she muses as she slips in beside her boyfriend.  
Noting that he is still gripping his ears, she taps him on the shoulder.  
"Koosei-kun? I made the noise go away."  
  
"You did?!" Koosei blinks, staring quizzically at her.  
  
She wraps her arms around him. "I did," a playful growl enters her  
voice. "Pucker up!"  
  
Oyuki swamps the helpless (?) teacher with a kiss. Naturally, he passes  
out. "Oyuki-chan...!"  
  
* * *  
  
Baran. A day later.  
  
Inside the secret laboratory for Project: Black Rose, Anna and Babara  
work away on loading the new genetic samples obtained by Annabelle. As the  
deactivated android is wheeled out by several skunk-like beings acting as lab  
assistants, the Yehisrite warrior finishes programming the machine. "There,"  
she sighs, leaning back to wipe her brow. "Shutaro Mendou's samples are now  
being mated to one of the Queen's eggs. Another Black Rose is conceived."  
  
"Good," the aged Ellsian matriarch makes note of the conception on her  
computer. By an icon marked NAME flashing on the computer screen in front of  
her, she types AMANDA. "So recorded. What about Mr. Groom's samples?!"  
  
"What in Pizalna-sama's name...?!!" Anna suddenly exclaims.  
  
"What is it?!" Babara walks over to stare over the Yehisrite's shoulder.  
  
"I just did an analysis of Ataru Moroboshi's samples," Anna points at  
the screen. "Sensors indicate an unusual radiation source contaminating the  
samples."  
  
"Is it dangerous?! Can it be removed?!"  
  
"No, it's just simple tachytron radiation," Anna sighs. "Further, it  
can't be removed from the samples...not without destroying them, of course."  
  
"Tachytron radiation?" Babara muses. "That is curious. Intelligence  
reports did not indicate whether the Terrans could manipulate such forces.  
Will it affect the child's growth?"  
  
"Not according to the computer," Anna shakes her head. "Radiation decay  
is already happening. By the time this one emerges from the gestation  
chamber, it will be totally eliminated."  
  
"I see," Babara shrugs. "Ah, well. We shall just have to be cautious  
with this one. Hopefully, she will not cause us half the trouble Mr. Groom  
himself has caused."  
  
"Commencing conception proceedure," Anna reports.  
  
Babara walks back to her computer, then opens a new file. Under the  
name icon, she types AMORA. Watching this from a discreet distance away, two  
of the skunk-like beings stare at each other. "Gahan, we cannot permit Ataru  
Moroboshi's child to grow up here," the female whispers. "We should try to  
take her to Earth when the time comes."  
  
"You're right, Senya," the male nods, keeping his voice down. "We'll  
just have to wait until the time is right. Then, we'll see to it that she'll  
get a real home..."  
  
*** To Be Continued...At A Later Date ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: We leave Project: Black Rose behind as the final exam of the  
Tiger Saga is about to crash down on the Tomobiki gang...and when we say  
crash, we mean CRASH!!!! Learn Ataru's darkest secret as Tomobiki finds  
itself in a fight for its very existence. Will Lum be forced to watch as her  
Darling succumbs to the power of his inner demons...or will she finally have  
to release him to the power of the phoenix?! And if she does, what will  
happen to her dreams?! No matter what, it all comes to an end...and it begins  
anew...in "Spirit-War Tomobiki!"  
**** **** ****  



	10. Spirit-War Tomobiki (Story #10)

A distant planet outside the Milky Way Galaxy proper...  
  
Inside a vast underground chamber kilometres below the hot desert which  
covers almost all of this Earth-sized world, several cryogenic suspension  
chambers begin their down-cycle modes, their sleeping cargo awakening. Almost  
all of the one hundred thousand chambers in this vast hall are inhabited with  
women spanning two dozen humanoid races. As each chamber opens, the awakened  
women inside step out, moving to a central mustering point. All are dressed  
in a familiar phoenix-emblazoned jumpsuit, although the colours vary from  
person to person, indicative of different departments. Six of them would be  
surprisingly recognizable to anyone from Tomobiki...as a seventh would be very  
recognizable to Lum.  
  
"Are we ready?" Noa-chan inquires.  
  
The other girls readily nod. "To Earth, then," the Seishin-born woman  
indicates a nearby transporter room. "Our *daimon'cha* and his Other  
await..."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Spirit-War Tomobiki" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Tenth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story concludes the "Saga of the Tiger" plot line in "Urusei  
Yatsura - The Senior Year." However, while this story may end the immediate  
problems facing Ataru and Lum, it will have long-reaching effects throughout  
the remainder of the series. You have been warned...heh-heh-heh!  
  
2) This story also serves as a foreshadowing for the "Great Father Ataru"  
segment of the series, which is still way in the future (given after a  
computer crash when this was edited, I lost a lot of materials that I'd have  
to type over again [I hope not!...:-(]). However, for those of you who are  
wondering, "GFA" is not only the storyline which both pulls Ataru and Lum  
apart as well as brings them closer together than ever, it is also my personal  
salute to the heroines of anime.  
  
3) Again as before...no use of our characters in lemon fiction!  
  
4) "Rei'cha" is the Sagussan word for "child."  
  
5) "Te'a" directly translates "that which is above mortal understanding."  
Sagussans do not believe in a Heaven or a Hell, nor do they believe in gods or  
other spirits who actively interfere in mortal affairs. They simply state  
that a person's *mei'na* (living spirit, similar to the Vulcan concept of  
*katra*) passes from this dimension "...to those beyond mortal understanding."  
The term *te'a* is a catch-all phrase for this sort of phenomena. They do  
acknowledge the existence of a Supreme Being, but in Sagussan myth, the  
Supreme Being (who has no sexual gender) only existed to create the universe  
and the conflicting energies of Creation (as personified by the mythical  
version of the *daimon'cha*) and Entropy (as personified by the  
*keiseiri'cha*). More elaboration will come in future stories. In this  
context, the *te'a* serves a similar function as the Force does in "Star  
Wars."  
  
6) Lyna is not a goddess, although she is venerated highly on Sagussa (and  
likewise on Zephyrus) for being a symbol of the War of Clone Rights, as first  
discussed between Mie and Ataru in "Tag Race Mark Three." More information  
about her and the war which destroyed the previous Sagussan race is  
forthcoming.  
  
7) "Aiha'cha" is the Sagussan equivalent of "friends."  
  
8) "Marei'cha" directly translates "one with whom you raise a child." The  
implications of what will happen to Lum in such a relationship will be  
revealed in future stories.  
  
9) For the Version 2.0 of this story, I decided to give Cherry his birth  
name: Hayao Sakurambou. Only Alex and Nagaiwakai refer to him by his real  
name.  
  
10) "Mei'de" implies negative emotion. "Mei'te" implies positive emotion.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Now, I want you both to be good girls and behave yourselves," Ataru  
admonishes.  
  
Reiko and Belle nod as they embrace him, then embrace Lum. All stand on  
the roof of the Toranoseishin Finances building, a helicopter bearing Komeru  
Moroboshi's tiger-and-gaikatana insignia waiting for them. "We'll be okay,  
Daddy!" Reiko beams. "I can't wait to meet Grand-uncle Komeru."  
  
"Me, too!" Belle nods, then looks curious. "Uncle Ataru, will you adopt  
me?"  
  
"We'll think about it," Ataru chuckles. "Right now, let's get you used  
to being human again, then we'll worry about family relations."  
  
"Okay," the Ellsian nods.  
  
"This way, Mistresses," a ninja indicates the helicopter.  
  
The young girls wave as they run for the waiting machine. In a minute,  
it rises from the tower, soaring north toward Miyagi prefecture, where Komeru  
Moroboshi maintains his permanent residence. Ataru and Lum wave back, then  
stare at each other. "Well, I better get to school," the Oni sighs, looking  
down.  
  
"Hey, now stop that!" Ataru cups her chin. "This isn't good-bye, you  
know."  
  
"I hope not," Lum sighs.  
  
"Reigi-kun's waiting for you downstairs," Ataru nods to the elevator.  
"He'll take you to school."  
  
"I can fly..." the Oni looks surprised.  
  
"He...wants to talk to you," her boyfriend interrupts. "Go on. I'll  
give you a call from Sendai after I've settled in."  
  
"Okay," she kisses him, then flies for the elevator. "Be careful,  
Darling!"  
  
"I'll be fine!" he waves her off. "Get going!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning, Cherry," Ashin Budou walks onto the empty lot where the  
Buddhist monk currently makes camp. "You seem happy today."  
  
"Good morning, Ashin," Cherry nods. Unlike the bitter rivalry the monk  
holds with the elder Budou, Cherry held Ashin with very high regard. "Yes,  
I'm very happy today. The chief druid of the McTavish Clan is coming by to  
visit."  
  
Ashin looks shocked. "Ringo's coming here?! You mean Dame Victoria  
actually let the perverted creep loose?!!"  
  
Cherry frowns. "I don't like Alex's habits as much as you, Ashin, but  
as a spiritualist and shamanist, he is unparalleled."  
  
"True. I just hope the women in this district are as forgiving," Ashin  
sighs, then looks around. "Anyway, I'm looking for Lum. Have you seen her?"  
  
Both look up as the helicopter taking Reiko and Belle soars away from  
Tomobiki. "I believe she is with Ataru or else on her way to school," the  
monk reports. "That must be the helicopter sending Reiko and Annabelle away."  
  
"Good," Ashin's eyes narrow. "At least they'll be safe. Never mind,  
Cherry. I'll find Lum soon enough. I just hope it's not too late. Thanks."  
  
Cherry's eyes narrow as the Shinto priest heads off. "Ashin senses  
something ominous," he muses. "I've never seen him so agitated in the years  
I've known him. I best learn what is happening."  
  
He turns to his pot...when a black sphere lands on his head.  
"It's...fate..." the monk moans.  
  
"Ooof!!" a voice with a thick Scottish brogue is heard from somewhere  
inside the sphere...which is in fact a large laundry bag full of ladies'  
undergarments! "Ooch, they nae hae ta be so rough!"  
  
"Alex, would you get your load off my back, please," Cherry's voice  
echoes from under the bag.  
  
A head pops out of the bag, half covered in a bra. The fellow, a  
Westerner about Cherry's size and age, has blue eyes with balding silver hair,  
moustache and a beavertail-like goatee. Dressed in animal skins, he also  
bears a grey Scottish tartan with mixed red, orange and gold stripes. Hopping  
out of the bag, the fellow quickly retrieves a shillelagh from the bag, then  
lifts it off Cherry. "Hayao, m'son," he looks pleased. "Sorry 'boot thot.  
Dinnae see where I was a'flyin' ta!"  
  
"It's alright, Alex," Cherry knocks the kink out of his back.  
  
The two then greet each other with a high-five, a special handshake,  
prayers, then a friendly embrace. "Yuir lookin' well, son!" Alex smiles, then  
blinks. "Are ye well, laddie? Ye look bothered by somethin'."  
  
"Yes, I was about to do a spell when you came," Cherry turns to his pot.  
"Ashin Budou came by looking for Lum. The lad was most disturbed by  
something, which is extraordinarily foreboding given his precognitive  
talents."  
  
"Ye dinnae say," Alex hums. "I know the laddie. He's way better than  
his ol' man when it comes ta sensin' the future. I'll help ye."  
  
"Thank you," Cherry nods. His visitor's help is highly appreciated by  
the monk. Alexander Philip Macintosh..."Ringo" to those in Japan who cannot  
pronounce his real name...is the chief Celtic druid of the McTavish Clan, the  
ancient and powerful Scottish family who have been close friends and allies to  
the Moroboshi Clan for over a century. While Alex does have his many  
shortcomings, as witnessed by his cargo of underwear, his talents as a  
spiritualist are Cherry's equal.  
  
The two launch into a series of prayers, drawing incense and other  
mystic items from their cargo bags and placing them inside the cooking pot  
Cherry uses for his meals. After a minute, the pot boils, the incense forming  
a kanji symbol. Looking into it, Alex squints. "Hayao, me kanji's a wee bit  
rusty. What's that say?"  
  
Cherry pales. "'Ran,'" he reads, then translates to English. "Civil  
war."  
  
Both spiritualists gulp...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ashin-san, why did you want to see me?" Lum curiously inquires as she  
follows Ashin to Sakura's shrine.  
  
"Because if what I sense is true, then we're in more trouble than we  
know how to handle," the Shinto priest grimly sighs. "At least Reiko-chan and  
Belle are out of the way. Where's your cousin?"  
  
"He went home to visit his mother this morning," the Oni reports.  
  
"Good," Ashin sighs. "He's safe, then."  
  
"Safe from what?!"  
  
"We're about to find out," Ashin muses as they walk into the shrine.  
"Sakura-chan!! It's Ashin! Are you here?!"  
  
Sakura steps out from her private quarters, dressed in her priestess'  
garments. "There you are, Ashin-chan," she looks relieved. "I was about to  
call your father."  
  
"He's in Sendai," Ashin reports. "Komeru's returned from his safari and  
has gone to Hokkaido to meet with Nagaiwakai-sama."  
  
"Darling's uncle is back?!" Lum looks surprised, then smiles. "Oh,  
it'll be so nice to meet him!"  
  
"Don't be too overconfident, Lum," Ashin warns. "If Nagaiwakai-sama  
tells Komeru about all your excesses with Ataru-kun, then you'll have TWO  
enemies to contend with, not just one."  
  
The Oni then looks depressed. "I wish you hadn't've said that."  
  
"Let us proceed," Sakura waves them into the chamber holding her crystal  
ball. "The signs I saw this morning were horrendous to say the least."  
  
"What's happening?!" Lum looks frantic.  
  
"We don't exactly know," Ashin moves to stand beside the crystal ball.  
"But since late last night, spiritualists everywhere around Tokyo have been  
sensing something dreadful coming to this area sometime today. If we're  
swift, we can learn what it is and try to prevent it."  
  
The door bursts open as Alex and Cherry race in. "Sakura!!" the monk  
calls out. "Where are you?!!"  
  
"Right here, Uncle...oh, hello, Ringo," Sakura looks over.  
  
"Ah, you're here too, Ashin," Cherry hops onto the table, drawing his  
charms to further aid in the planned divination. "Good. We can move to  
prevent this from happening. Now, Alex...eh?!" he looks around, noting that  
his friend is nowhere in sight. "Alex?! Where are you?!"  
  
Lum lets out a shriek as Alex stares up her skirt. "I nae be a'seein  
tiger-striped knickers before!" he then produces the Oni's bikini bottoms  
virtually out of thin air. "My, what a lovely scent!" he then takes a whiff.  
  
Incensed, Lum belts him with a blast of lightning! "Pervert!! Give my  
good clothes back!!!"  
  
"It be...fate...!" Alex drops charcoal-broiled to the floor.  
  
Lum slips her bottoms back on, then blinks, staring down her jersey.  
"He even took my bra!" she gasps. "How'd he do that?!!"  
  
"He used to be a stage magician before he delved into Celtic shamanism,"  
Ashin's eyes roll. "Quite a good one, too."  
  
"Alex, not now," Cherry shakes his head. "We need your help in finding  
out what causes this civil war!"  
  
"Ooch, ye nae be allowin' me ta have any fun!" Alex grunts.  
  
Sakura then takes her place behind the crystal ball. "Oh, Orb of the  
Future..." she chants as Ashin begins his banishing motion with his  
spirit-sensor. "Oh, Orb of Destiny. A dark force has arisen in our  
community. Show us what we must do to banish it from our lives."  
  
The crystal ball then darkens as an image appears...a man's face.  
"Darling!" Lum gasps on recognizing him.  
  
Suddenly, Ataru is struck in the back of the head. The image fades,  
quickly replaced by a horrifying tiger-striped monster. "A tiger-spirit?"  
Ashin blinks confusedly.  
  
"Th-the m-monster f-from m-my d-dream..." Lum stammers, paling.  
  
Another man appears. "Nassur-san!" Sakura blinks.  
  
He is then sliced down by a sword. Others appear, all of them quickly  
cut down by tiger-striped energy. "All of my friends...d-dead...?!" the Oni  
shudders, tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"This is the most horrible vision I've ever seen!" Cherry gasps.  
  
"Aye...but the worst is yet ta come!" Alex warns.  
  
Another image appears, this of a flower. "A rose?" Sakura blinks.  
  
The rose is then passed from a small boy to a chestnut-haired Seishin  
woman. "That's Ataru-kun when he was a boy!" Ashin blinks. "But who's the  
woman?!"  
  
"Noa-chan...!" Lum gasps.  
  
The image then changes to Lum passing the rose to a barely conscious  
Ataru. "Now Lum gives the rose to Ataru," Sakura comments.  
  
"That rose is something very important," Ashin hums.  
  
The image then melts into an Ataru surrounded by the tiger-striped  
monster facing the Cyborg Ataru. "Darling...no, that monster...fighting the  
Cyborg?!" Lum stammers.  
  
The two beings clash, unleashing a fiery bird-like image. "The  
phoenix!!" Cherry gasps.  
  
The phoenix then consumes a whole city! "The phoenix...destroys  
Tomobiki!" Sakura shakes her head. "Uncle, your prophecy was correct!! The  
phoenix's coming will destroy Tomobiki!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the energy inside the ball causes the crystal to shatter in a  
burst of fire and light!! Everyone leaps back in shock, but no one is hit by  
fragments. "I dinnae believe thot!" Alex blinks. "No crystal ball should be  
a'doin' thot!!"  
  
"This is truly ominous!" Sakura stands. "If the vision is that dark,  
that horrible...then Doom IS coming to Tomobiki!!"  
  
"H-how do w-we stop it...?!" Lum fearfully inquires.  
  
"Simple!" Alex glares at her. "All this be started when yuir boyfriend  
gets his noggin banged!" he points to the back of his head. "Ye stop that  
from happenin' and we be alright!"  
  
"It seems Koosei's warning now has new signifigance," Cherry adds.  
"Lum, Ataru must be removed from Tomobiki at once!"  
  
"Don't allow anyone to get in your way, regardless of what reason they  
may have for him to stay here!!" Ashin augments. "Your lightning can help you  
overpower anyone in the district, Lum!!! Use it to maximum effect to get  
people out of the way!! Find Mie Seikou, too!! Explain the situation to  
her!! She's Ataru-kun's friend; she can help you!"  
  
"I will!!!" Lum flies out the front door.  
  
"I'll call the school and tell Koosei-kun!!" Sakura runs off to her  
apartment.  
  
"I better call Sendai and get the Kuromoroboshi down here as fast as  
they can come!" Ashin heads out the door.  
  
Alex and Cherry remain in place. "They will not be in time," the latter  
shakes his head. "Doom is coming...and there is nothing we can do to stop  
it."  
  
"Aye, lad," the former nods. "We best batten down f'r a hurricane!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, where is Lum?!" Koosei demands in homeroom class a half-hour  
later. "I gave her permission to see Reiko-chan and Belle-chan off to Sendai  
this morning, but she should have been back by now!!"  
  
Not only is the Oni's desk empty, but so are five others. "Well, I'm  
sure Ataru-chan's giving Lum-chan a nice going-away present before he heads  
off to Sendai to see his uncle," Mie muses from her desk.  
  
Koosei blinks, then smiles. "Oh, that's nice."  
  
"Ryooki-sensei!!!" Shinobu bolts up. "Do you actually condone that sort  
of lewd behaviour?!!"  
  
"Shinobu, by Urusian terms, Ataru and Lum are consenting young adults  
and they do use protection when they do it," the homeroom teacher returns to  
his chair. "Besides, from the way Lum bragged about it at Benten's birthday  
party yesterday, Ataru can really suckle her horns."  
  
"But what if Lum gets pregnant?!" Momoe demands.  
  
"Can we sing 'Here Comes The Bride?!'" Mie smiles. "And once that  
occurs, Ataru-chan and Lum-chan'll be living off on their own...OUTSIDE of  
Tomobiki, of course!"  
  
All the boys have apoplexy on hearing that. Suddenly, Lum's voice is  
heard from outside. "Ryooki-sensei!!! Ryooki-sensei!!!"  
  
"Oh, there you are, Lum!" Koosei smiles as the Oni lands in the  
classroom. "Don't tell me Ataru gave you a more intimiate good-bye before he  
left!"  
  
"I have to find him!!" Lum reports. "Koosei, please listen!! Something  
awful is about to drop on all of us and we have to make sure Darling gets out  
of Tomobiki!!!"  
  
Confusion appears on many people's faces. "Who told you this,  
Lum-chan?!" Mie walks up to her.  
  
"Ashin-san and Sakura-sensei did!" Lum gasps. "Koosei, I just saw the  
most awful vision in her crystal ball!! If Darling's hit on the back of the  
head, then Doom IS coming to Tomobiki!!! We'll all be dead!!! Please, you  
must believe me!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I do, I think!!" Koosei waves her down. "Now, when  
did you last see Ataru?!"  
  
"I just got a question," Mie looks back at the five other empty seats in  
the class. "Where's Supersnob and the Four Tweedledees?!"  
  
Everyone looks. "Hey, she's right!!" Ryuunosuke blinks. "They didn't  
even show up for class this morning!!!"  
  
"They're probably trying to give their own 'farewell present' to  
Ataru-chan!" Mie looks disgusted.  
  
Everyone moans. Koosei's glasses glitter as frustrated annoyance  
crosses his face. "I smell a YEAR'S detention coming for those twits when I  
get my hands on them!!"  
  
"Don't bother with the detention!!" Lum growls, lightning flashing over  
her. "When I get my hands on them, they'll be ashes in their family  
graves!!!"  
  
"Lum, get to your ship and call Nassur now!" Koosei barks. "The  
'Renegade' should be on Triton! Mie, get a search party rounded up!! I'll  
tell the other teachers to get everyone out there looking!!! Move!!!"  
  
The teacher sprints out of the room. Lum flies off to her scoutship.  
Mie faces the rest of the class. "Okay, everyone, we'll have two teams!" she  
points to Ryuunosuke. "Ryuunosuke, you'll take the girls and go find Megane  
and his nerd patrol!!" She then points to a homely looking boy. "Shinjin,  
you'll take the boys and go find Mendou!!"  
  
"Why should we help find Ataru?!" another boy demands.  
  
"Yeah!" a girl nods. "If he goes, I say good riddance to the jinx!!"  
  
Mie looks annoyed. "Well, as everyone who has an iota of brains knows,  
Ataru-chan is not the only one who's caused the problems that've hit this  
place!" she growls.  
  
Everyone looks incensed by the Kyushu native's barb. Mie then turns to  
Ryuunosuke and her search team. "Now, girls, listen up!! If you don't want  
to listen to Megane's moronic tirades anymore, you'll do as I say!"  
  
"I'll do anything to be rid of that idiot!!" Kumiko snarls.  
  
The other girls readily nod. "Good!!" Mie smiles. "Now, here's  
something I once heard when it comes to a fight! You kick them in the balls,  
stab them in the back, poke their eyes out, and if they're still in the mood  
to fight..." she gives them a fanatic sneer, "...THEN, you fight dirty!!"  
  
The girls let out demonic cackles as they race out the door. Once thay  
are gone, Mie turns to the boys. "I didn't want to say anything detrimental  
about old Supersnob in front of those lifeless dorks," she snickers, then  
glares at Shinjin. "Now, you guys know what to do when it comes to Mendou?!!"  
  
The boys gleefully chant the instructions Mie gave to the girls about  
the bodyguards. Mie then transforms into a female General Patton. "Then go  
do it!!!" she points to the door with her riding crop. "Remember, you can't  
serve your country by dying for your country!! You serve your country by  
making the other dumb bastard die for his country!!!"  
  
The boys stampede out of the room as Mie reverts to normal. "Ah, it's  
so hard to get good help these days," she muses, then hums. "Now, I wonder  
where I heard those instructions before..."  
  
* * *  
  
In deep space en route to Earth, a blonde-haired Yehisrite-born woman in  
a dark blue and red jumpsuit sneezes. "Bless you, Lufy!" a lavender-haired  
Tritonian-born woman in dark blue and red with green pants gasps.  
  
"Oooh!" Lufy-chan rubs her nose. "Thanks, Catty. I must be coming down  
with a cold."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru's eyes flutter open. "Wh-where am I...?"  
  
"Ah, he's awake!!" a snarling voice snickers. "COMMENCE THE  
TORTURE!!!!"  
  
Ataru lets out a squeal of laughter as Sedoyama assaults his naked foot  
with his patented Number One tickle-torture. He looks surprised on seeing  
that he is in a dark dungeon-like space. Behind the giant torture specialist  
are Mendou and the guards. "Wh-what d-do y-you i-idiots  
w-want...he-he-he-he-ha!!" he stammers, shaking with laughter.  
  
Megane waves Sedoyama to stop, then kneels beside Ataru. "Why,  
Ataru-kun! You must think we're very callous! Did you actually think we  
would let you go without saying good-bye?! Nonsense!"  
  
Ataru looks at himself. He is covered in chains and clamps, now nicely  
weighed down by the mass of metal. "These chains are nickle-chromed steel!!"  
Mendou boasts, waving his katana at Ataru's neck. "I doubt even that armoured  
freak-show you transform into can break out of these!!! This time, you're  
helpless, Moroboshi!!"  
  
"So what do you idiots want?" Ataru sighs.  
  
"We just want one thing," the scion of Japan's richest family kneels  
beside him. "A place name. A town, city, township, whatever!"  
  
"Furikan district in Nerima," Ataru quips. "Can I go now?!"  
  
The five boys look incensed. "No, you idiot!!!" Megane snarls. "We  
want to know the place where you're moving to!!"  
  
"Now, why would you want to know that?!" Ataru smirks.  
  
Megane straightens himself. "CONTINUE THE TORTURE!!!!!!"  
  
Ataru howls with mirth as Sedoyama tickles his feet, but does not say  
anything. Megane finally waves Sedoyama down. "You are not being reasonable,  
Ataru!" the guard's leader kneels beside his former classmate. "Did you  
actually think that we would permit you to go to some infernal place where you  
will try to dominate us?! Did you actually think we would let you go to some  
place where you could drag Lum-san away from her real friends, a place where  
you can dominate her and enslave her?!! If you think you're going to get away  
with the abuse and torture you have unleashed on us, think again!"  
  
Ataru sighs, his left eye glowing. "**I was right!**" he snorts.  
"**You idiots really don't have a life!!**"  
  
The five boys shudder, then relax when they see that Ataru is not  
initiating the transformation into the Cyborg. "So, you **are** helpless!!"  
Megane cackles. "Fine, then!! Tell us where you're going to and we'll let  
you go!!"  
  
"**You're mistaken,**" Ataru smiles as his eye returns to normal.  
"YOU'RE the ones who are helpless! Did you think I didn't suspect you'd try  
to pull a stunt like this before I could get clear of all of you?! Be  
serious! You dorks are dumber than even I assumed!!"  
  
The five look insulted. "So, that's the way you want it, eh?!!" Mendou  
raises his katana for the kill. "Fine!! You're about to become a head  
shorter!! And with you out of the way, Lum-san will be mine!!!"  
  
The guards suddenly turn on Mendou. "Yours?!!" Paama snarls. "Fat  
chance on that!! Lum-chan's gonna be mine!!!"  
  
"SAYS WHO?!?!?!" the other guards and Mendou jump Paama!  
  
Sedoyama tries to get out of the way of the brawl, but is hit by  
Kakugari. The torture specialist rams head-first into Ataru's face, slamming  
the ex-student's head against the back wall!  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere, in a dark space floats an hourglass filled with a vicious  
orange, tiger-striped energy. As the echo of the blow delivered to the back  
of Ataru's head is heard, the hourglass shatters, causing the energy to burst  
out like a tidal wave! *FREE!!!!* a haunting, dirge-like voice is heard.  
*AFTER TWO HUNDRED YEARS OF IMPRISONMENT THROUGH COUNTLESS HOST BODIES...**I  
AM FINALLY FREE!!!!!!***  
  
* * *  
  
"*Tcha!!*" Lum gasps, grabbing her skull as a psychic flash rips through  
her mind. Horror then crosses her face. "Oh, no!! Darling...!"  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" Noa-chan pales, still hundreds of parsecs away from Earth.  
"Lyna's Soul, no! We're too late!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Bastard, I've had it with you and your snobbery!!!" Paama clobbers  
Mendou. "You're the one who took all the girls away from us!! Once you're  
out of the way, the rest of us'll finally have what we want!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Megane slams his foot into the back of Paama's head. "You  
slime, how dare you?!! Haven't you forgot your oath to protect Lum-san?!!"  
  
Mendou backs off, katana at the ready as he prepares to attack the  
guards en masse. "I have had it with you morons and your domination of our  
lives!!! Once you are out of the way, Lum-san is mine!!!"  
  
Howling with rage, the guards jump Mendou as one! As the brawl  
continues, none of them notice the sudden changes happening to Ataru. His  
body trembles as his skin turns a deathly white. Tiger striping appears on  
the skin as his eyes open, now glowing a bright silver. His whole demeanor  
changes from a calm rationality to a cold, cruel calculation which would  
frighten Adolph Hitler were the Fuehrer still alive! The only one who sees  
this is Sedoyama, who suddenly begins to realize what is happening to his  
torture victim. Looking around for a moment, the possessed teen then glares  
at the torture specialist. "*LEAVE,*" Ataru softly intones, his voice now as  
cold as the dead.  
  
Sedoyama races out of the dungeon. Mendou and the guards fail to notice  
this as they continue to brawl. Ataru sighs, then looks up. "*SLOPPY,*" he  
mirthlessly hums, one finger touching the brace holding his other hand to the  
wall.  
  
The metal suddenly shatters as if it had become catastrophically  
brittle! With one hand free, the possessed teen then shatters the other  
bonds, then gets to work on the chains bolting him down to the floor. In a  
half-minute, he is free. Leaping gracefully to his feet, he waits until  
Mendou is in close range...then his hand bolts out to seize the student's  
katana. With a twirling motion, Ataru drives the blade right into Mendou's  
stomach!!  
  
The guards stop as Mendou lets out a startled gasp, dropping to the  
ground as his white jersey is stained with his blood! Ataru calmly draws out  
the blade. "*THAT SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THIS MORON!*" the possessed teen  
snorts, disgust creeping into his hollow voice. "*HE NO LONGER IS USEFUL TO  
ME!*"  
  
The guards blink surprisedly as they finally register what has happened,  
unaware of the awful truth of what is about to befall them. "Aw, thanks,  
Ataru!!" Kakugari grins. "Now that we're rid of that snob, things can calm  
down finally!"  
  
Ataru fixes them with an icy glare. "*SILENCE, WHELP!*" his dirge-like  
voice drops the room's temperature to sub-freezing. "*HOW DARE YOU ASSUME  
THAT IT WAS THAT GIRL-CHASING MORON WHO ELIMINATED THIS FOOL?! I TAKE CREDIT  
FOR EVERYTHING THAT I DO, INCLUDING WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO YOU!*"  
  
The guards suddenly shiver. "A-ataru, y-you d-don't l-look s-so  
g-good," Paama notices the very deathly skin.  
  
"Wh-what's w-with th-the tiger-striping...?!" Chibi hesitantly inquires.  
  
The possessed teen mirthlessly smiles. "*DON'T YOU FOOLS GET IT BY  
NOW?!*" he cackles. "*AND YOU ALWAYS BELIEVED IT WAS MOROBOSHI WHO CAUSED YOU  
SO MUCH PROBLEMS! HAH!! THE *REAL* ATARU MOROBOSHI IS WHAT YOU NOW CALL THE  
CYBORG!! THE GIRL-CHASING MORON YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT HIM TO BE WAS **MY**  
CREATION FROM THE BEGINNING, THE PERFECT WEAPON IN MY PLAN TO DESTROY  
MOROBOSHI AND TAKE THAT WHICH IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!! AND NOW THAT THE CHANCE  
HAS COME FOR ME TO ELIMINATE ALL WHO STAND AGAINST ME, YOU USEFULLNESS HAS  
COME TO AN END!!!*"  
  
He moves towards the guards, Mendou's bloodied katana rising to the  
attack. The four boys begin to back away, their confusion melting into mortal  
dread. "Aisuru-kun, th-that's n-not Ataru...!!" Chibi stammers.  
  
"Wh-who are you?!!" Megane demands.  
  
Ataru raises his blade for the kill. "*I AM DEATH!*"  
  
The guards scream...  
  
* * *  
  
"Sedoyama!!!" Lum screams as she blasts the torture specialist with a  
heavy dose of her lightning! "Hold it right there, buster!!! You've got some  
explaining to do!!"  
  
Sedoyama drops to the ground as the Oni lands beside him, seizing him by  
his shirt. "Wh-what d-do you w-want, L-lum-san...?!" he stammers, still dazed  
by her lightning.  
  
"Where's Shutaro and the guards?!!" Lum growls, fangs splayed and murder  
in her eyes. "What have they done with Darling?!!"  
  
"Th-they're tr-trying t-to find o-out wh-where Ataru's m-moving t-to,"  
Sedoyama stammers, the fear he feels at what Ataru is becoming all too  
apparent. "They've got him in the Mendou Clan Emergency Sh-shelter..."  
  
Lum blinks. "That's in the Tomobiki Ginza!! Darling!!!" she flies off  
toward downtown.  
  
"Lum-san, wait!!!" Sedoyama screams after her. "Don't go!!! You don't  
realize what he's become!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
As Megane's shattered body drops to the floor, the possessed Ataru  
smiles, wiping Mendou's katana with his fingers. Staring at the blood now  
staining his hands, he lets out a morbid bark of laughter. "*THE IDIOTS!  
THEY ACTUALLY BELIEVED THEY COULD PROTECT THAT ONI WHEN THE TIME CAME?! NOW,  
EVERYONE IN THIS PARADISE OF MORONS IS ABOUT TO LEARN WHAT IT MEANS TO  
CHALLENGE THE WILL OF THE GREATEST REPOSITORY OF THE MARTIAL ARTS EVER TO BE  
CREATED!!*"  
  
His laughter abruptly stops when he senses someone approach. "*THE  
ONI'S COMING!*" he growls, his voice now filled with icy hatred. "*GOOD!!  
THIS'LL MAKE IT THAT MUCH EASIER!!*" With that, he makes a waving motion with  
his hand. "***EARTH-HEART FIRE-GEYSER!!!!!!***"  
  
Energy warps around him as the ground literally erupts...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm coming, Darling!" Lum gasps as she dives towards the Ginza.  
  
Before she could get close to ground level, one of the buildings  
explodes as a geyser of energy and lava rip through it!!! The Oni shrieks in  
fright as she flies away from the blast, stunned that something like this  
could happen here. "*Tcha!!!* A volcano?!!" she blinks confusedly. "What's  
going on here?!!"  
  
The answer literally flies out of the chasm where the Mendou Clan  
Emergency Shelter once was located. "Darling!!!" Lum lets out a cry,  
half-relieved that she had found him...and half-scared, wondering what has  
happened.  
  
Not noticing that his target is now quite close by, his hands cross  
Ataru's face as his voice booms, "***COMBAT CLOTHING TRANSFORM  
WHIRLWIND!!!!!!***"  
  
A funnel of energy rips away Ataru's street clothes. They remold into a  
black skintight combat uniform. The hands and feet are covered by finely  
textured gloves and walking boots. There is no sign of any weapon as the  
possessed teen pulls his hands away from his tiger-striped face. "*THERE!*"  
he devilishly smiles. "*MUCH BETTER!!*"  
  
Somersaulting to a nearby building roof, Ataru faces Lum. "*PITIFUL  
ONI!!*" he points. "*SURELY THAT PATHETIC BRAIN OF YOURS HAS CONTEMPLATED HOW  
YOU BELOVED DARLING COULD DO ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU AND YOUR  
FRIENDS?!! DID YOU BEGIN TO REALIZE THAT **I** WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ACTUALLY  
MANIPULATING THIS FOOL ALL THE TIME, EVER SINCE THE DAY TO RETURNED TO HIS  
LIFE OVER TWO YEARS AGO?!! EVEN BEFORE YOUR ACTIONS FULLY UNLEASHED ME ON  
ICARUS, YOUR MORTAL LIVES HAVE BEEN CONTROLLED BY **MY** EVERY WHIM AND  
DESIRE!!!!!!*"  
  
"Wh-what are you?!!" Lum hesitantly demands.  
  
The possessed teen laughs as more energy billows around him. "*DO YOU  
STILL HOPE THAT I AM THAT IDIOT GIRL-CHASER YOU LOVE SO MUCH?!! DO YOU  
PERHAPS HOPE IT IS THE CYBORG, EVEN?!! FOOL!!!! I AM **NOT** ATARU  
MOROBOSHI!!!! I AM HE WHO HAS BEEN TRAPPED INSIDE THIS IDIOT'S MIND FOR THE  
PAST TWELVE YEARS!!!!!!*" Holding out his hands, Ataru makes another tai-chi  
like manoeuvre, as if he was posing for a martial arts poster. "*I AM THE  
UNHOLY DARKNESS WITHIN ALL MEN!!!! I AM LIFE!!!! I AM THE MASTER OF ALL  
LIFE!!!! I AM THE LIVING PERSONIFICATION OF THE WAY OF THE SUPREME LIFE!!!!  
YOU MAY CALL ME FOR YOUR PATHETIC UNDERSTANDING **SAIKOO JINSEIJITSU!!!!!!***"  
  
Two fireballs appear around both hands as the psychic energy flows into  
them. Lum shakes her head. "No...no, I must stop this!"  
  
"*FINE...THEN STOP THIS!!!*" Ataru snarls.  
"***PSYCHIC...LASER!!!!!!***"  
  
The balls of energy become one as a beam of intense power projects from  
it! A second later, there is a deafening explosion which renders the Tomobiki  
Ginza into a giant pile of cinders!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"You called us here on the crazed whims of a couple of priests?!" Nassur  
demands as he, Benten and Oyuki stare at Koosei. "Koosei, how am I supposed  
to take that?!"  
  
Everyone is in room 337, just moments before the confrontation over the  
Tomobiki Ginza. "Nassur, Lum wouldn't press the panic button unless she was  
convinced something bad is about to happen!!" the teacher insists. "Look, you  
know that there is some sort of psychic bond connecting Ataru to Lum! You've  
always been able to sense it through your *pe'cha* bond with her! Now, if Lum  
suspects that something strange is going on with Ataru, then I say it's  
something to worry about!!"  
  
The Vosian sighs. "I still haven't seen any evidence which can indicate  
that some dark force is taking over Ataru! I agree that he's finally grown  
tired of these idiots butting their noses into his personal business, but  
that's hardly cause for complaint! I actually hope that Lum will finally get  
it into her head to block them from hassling Ataru!"  
  
"As do I," Oyuki nods agreeingly.  
  
Ataru's former classmates and neighbours look incensed by Nassur's curt  
criticism of their attitudes and behaviour towards Lum's Darling. "Then how  
do you explain the Cyborg?!" Benten stares at her partner.  
  
"Sadly, I can't explain something like that," Nassur admits, "...unless  
Ataru's developed some sort of mutant power which allows him to sheathe  
himself in that form."  
  
"Nassur, surely after all your travels in space, you must believe that  
there are certain phenomena which defy rational explanation," Ashin cuts in.  
"Whatever cosmic power is now exerting influence over Ataru-kun is perhaps one  
such phenomena. But right now, something else is trying to cut Ataru-kun away  
from that power. And that conflict will soon involve us all unless we move to  
stop it."  
  
"I could agree to that...eh?!" Nassur jerks.  
  
The whole district shakes as the sonic blast from the Ginza rocks the  
school, nearly knocking everyone to the floor. "Holy shit, what was that?!!"  
Benten gapes, staring out the window as a billowing cloud of smoke and debris  
begins to pollute the sky.  
  
The answer comes soon enough as a window shatters thanks to a flying  
body flung at the school at near sonic speeds!! Everyone leaps out of the way  
as the body crashes into the teacher's desk, totalling it and burrowing a deep  
rut into the floor. As soon as the smoke clears, everyone stares  
disbelievingly at who the person is. "LUM?!?!?!"  
  
The Oni is mercifully unconscious, her body brutally cut up by flying  
debris and burned by the psychic laser the possessed Ataru used on her.  
"Bensaiten's Grave, who did that to her?!!" Benten gasps.  
  
"I believe...he did," Oyuki points out the window.  
  
Everyone looks...to see Ataru floating in mid-air some hundred metres  
away, a devilish grin on his face as psychic fire burns the air around him.  
"*CARE TO PARTY?!*" he coyly asks, his voice sounding like all the dead of  
Tomobiki speaking at once.  
  
Ashin turns to Nassur. "Now do you believe?!"  
  
For once, the Vosian is speechless...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Spirit-War Tomobiki" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Tenth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "SPIRIT-WAR TOMOBIKI," as Noa-chan and several of her  
friends travel from their home world to Earth, Ataru and Lum see Reiko and  
Annabelle off to Sendai. Komeru Moroboshi has finally returned from his  
safari. However, the local spiritualists are presently up in arms, sensing a  
disaster of epic proportions about to strike Tomobiki. It would be started if  
Ataru is struck in the back of the head...which happened when Mendou and the  
guards try to give their own "farewell present" to their former classmate.  
The blow unleashes a manevolent entity calling itself the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
(Way of the Supreme Life). This creature, the same monster Lum has seen in  
her dreams, has been manipulating Ataru's life for over a decade in an attempt  
to destroy its host. However, with Lum's interest in Ataru, the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* is presented with a determined foe it must overcome. It nearly  
does in a fight over the Tomobiki Ginza, and now confronts Lum's friends at  
Tomobiki High School...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that (gulp!)...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Who are you?!!" Shinobu demands.  
  
The possessed Ataru smiles. "*PERMIT ME TO DEMONSTRATE TO YOU!*" he  
holds up his hand, psychic energy forming around his fingers. "***PSYCHIC  
SHURIKEN!!!!!!***"  
  
Energy similcra of the ninja throwing stars appear in his hands, then  
with a fling, Ataru fires them at Lan. The bolts rip through the Seishin teen  
without making any physical injury. "What did he do?!" Ryuunosuke looks  
confused.  
  
An evil smile suddenly appears on Lan's face as she spins on her  
classmates. "*DEATH TO THE ALLIES OF LUM!!!!*" her voice booms with horrible  
force as she draws her bazooka, firing several rounds in rapid succession.  
  
The resultant explosions send every boy in the class flying against the  
walls, ceiling and floor, all severely injured by flying shrapnel or shattered  
wood!! Everyone dives for cover as Oyuki turns on her former classmate.  
"That is enough, Lan!" she gestures.  
  
Lan is immediately frozen in a block of ice! "*THAT WAS INTERFERENCE!*"  
Ataru's eyes narrow as he draws more psychic energy from the very air itself.  
"***AIR-WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!***"  
  
Before anyone could react, a ball of fire rockets at Oyuki! Koosei  
leaps to his girlfriend's side. "Look out!!!"  
  
A kusarigama chain then snares the homeroom teacher's legs, sending him  
flying *away* from Oyuki! "*I GAVE NO PERMISSION TO ANY OF YOU TO INTERCEPT  
MY STRIKES!*"  
  
The fireball hits Oyuki, engulfing her in a cyclone of pure flame!!!  
She screams as the vortex whips her around again and again in a dizzying  
circle!! "OYUKI-CHAN!!!!" Koosei cries.  
  
The flames burst apart...and the scarred, burned body of Oyuki drops to  
the floor! The kusarigama chain disappears. The mocking laughter of the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* echoes over the class as Koosei scrambles over to take  
Oyuki's body in hand, tears flowing down his face. "Why...?!" he gasps.  
"What did she do to deserve this...?!"  
  
"*SHE IS A FRIEND OF LUM'S!*" Ataru declares. "***ALL** FRIENDS OF LUM  
WILL DIE!!*"  
  
With a howling laugh, the possessed teen summons the earth-heart  
fire-geyser to vault him away from the school. Everyone still conscious  
watches him go, disbelief and mortal terror on their faces. "Wh-wh-what IS  
that thing?!!" Ryuunosuke stammers.  
  
"No...it can't be *that!*" Ashin gasps.  
  
"That what?!" Nassur demands. "Explain!"  
  
"It has a name!" a voice speaks. "A name which once far better suited  
the dreams its creators imagined it could have been."  
  
Everyone nearly has a heart attack as Chie and Sakura appear beside  
Nassur. "Budou-sama!!! Sakura-sensei!!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Benten hums.  
  
"You said this thing had a name," Nassur cuts in.  
  
"*Saikoo jinseijitsu*," Chie explains. "Once the great gift of the  
Moroboshi Clan. Now...the clan's ultimate curse and darkest secret."  
  
The dire tone in his voice causes everyone to tremble. "Would you  
explain that." Benten gulps.  
  
Chie looks up. "It began eight hundred years ago in the mountains of  
what is now called Miyagi prefecture," he sighs. "That was where the Tora  
Seishin Clan...the tiger-spirit ninjas...arose. Their blood were touched by  
alien influences...from where, I cannot say...and a great gift was bestowed.  
The gift granted them the ability to psychically...although it was then seen  
as magic...control the very life-essence of the Earth...to channel it, to  
mould it, to command it to perform incredible acts of power...to literally  
become masters of the source of all Life."  
  
Nassur hums. "No race I know of has that ability. I'd have to check as  
to what races which may be extinct to see if any would fit that ideal.  
Please, go on."  
  
"This gift had a side benefit," the high priest sighs. "It allowed the  
clan's joonins to copy their personal experiences into a vast psychic database  
which could, on the death of the joonin, be passed to the next joonin. As the  
generations passed, this database became extraordinarily complex."  
  
"The passing of memories from one generation to another," Koosei gasps  
as he cradles Oyuki. "I can't conceive of a race capable of doing that  
outside of the Sagussans!"  
  
"Eventually it was decided to give this database a name," Chie sighs.  
"The *saikoo jinseijitsu*...Way of the Supreme Life. It sounded so good back  
then. It became the Moroboshi Clan's most closely guarded secret, since it  
gave them an advantage over other clans, not to mention those forces which  
opposed the daimyos of Miyagi Prefecture when they sought to ally themselves  
with the Tokugawa bufaku. Such it remained until two hundred years ago. It  
was completely safe for one to be the host of the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. It  
was seen as the highest of honours to carry its essence within one's mind."  
  
"What happened?!" Benten gulps.  
  
"Two centuries ago, the Moroboshi Clan came into contact with the  
natives of an island located near Rishiri-tou...Ummei-tou," Chie continues.  
"Their chief family was the Hana Clan, of which Nagaiwakai-sama herself is  
descent. Despite the name, the natives were friendly...and while they  
despised visitors in general, the Hanas and the Moroboshis became close  
allies. It surprised everyone when it was revealed that the Hana Clan also  
possessed their own *saikoo jinseijitsu*."  
  
He lets out a sigh. "Sadly, one day, the joonins of the Moroboshi Clan  
and the Hana Clan went out to rescue fishermen in a storm...when the joonin of  
the Hana Clan was fatally wounded. Before he passed away, he did the natural  
thing...pass his *saikoo jinseijitsu* into the mind of the nearest person  
which could absorb such information...the joonin of the Moroboshi Clan."  
  
"And?!" everyone urges.  
  
"Somehow...no one knows how..." Chie looks down, "...the two separate  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* databases...became one."  
  
Everyone looks horrified. "From that point," Chie looks up, "...the  
hybrid creation of both families' dreams became a monster the likes of which  
they could never imagine! It was as sentient as you or I, but its only desire  
is to be in control of its own destiny! Holding onto it became a problem,  
which forced the Moroboshis and the Hanas to become one family. Their  
resources pooled together was the only way they could deal with that  
thing...and still to this day, they have been...unsuccessful...in destroying  
or lobotomizing it."  
  
"And now...that thing is in Ataru-kun's mind...and has control of his  
body?" Shinobu gasps. "Oh, no! What does this mean?!"  
  
"Simple," Chie sighs. "Since Lum loves Ataru...and since the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* desires nothing more than to take control of Ataru's body...that  
means that anyone who is friends with Lum is doomed to be a target."  
  
"Can it be defeated?" Nassur cuts in.  
  
"It has two weaknesses," the high priest crosses his arms. "One is an  
attack based on water. The *saikoo jinseijitsu's* power is earth-based and it  
cannot defend itself against something which has no solid shape. You must  
understand that it knows this weakness and thus will keep itself far from any  
rivers or especially Tokyo Bay."  
  
"Terrific," Nassur shakes his head. "What else?"  
  
"The host body itself...Ataru," Chie sighs. "Granted he is in very  
decent shape...almost Olympic-level...but Ataru was not obviously prepared to  
be the host body for the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. Whoever transferred that thing  
into his mind did so in incredible haste. Furthermore, that person is  
obviously dead...after all, no one knows how to transfer that thing from a  
person who is still alive and with many years ahead of him."  
  
"So the only way to destroy that thing...is to kill Ataru...and make  
sure that thing doesn't do a mind-leap into another body," Nassur sighs.  
  
"There's no way in hell Lum or Moroboshi's grandma would go for that,  
Nassur," Benten shakes her head.  
  
"Agreed," Chie nods. "Other than that, there's nothing I can think of  
which can destroy that thing."  
  
"Sensei, I think there's one other possibility," Sakura looks over.  
  
"What's that?" Chie looks to his student.  
  
"If what you once told me about the *saikoo jinseijitsu* is true,  
Sensei..." the priestess hums, "...that thing feeds on emotion. The more  
negative the emotion, the more power it can acquire." She looks to everyone  
else. "Now, we have all to one extent or another given Ataru reason to  
distrust us. Even all his girl-chasing could have raised some negative  
emotions every time we rejected him...or in some cases led him on the wrong  
path. Now, that thing has all that hatred and anger to feed on...twelve years  
worth of it!"  
  
"In other words," Benten sighs, "...we're in deep shit!"  
  
"Not necessarily, Benten," Sakura shakes her head. "True, it has a lot  
of energy to feed on...but even that has its limits...and if we can protract  
the fight to force it to exhaust that energy...then we can wear it out."  
  
"Yes, I see..." Nassur nods. "Once it's worn out, Ataru's own persona  
or the Cyborg could take over! That's brilliant, Sakura!!"  
  
"And there's another thing," Mie cuts in. "The *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
must've been the thing that affected Ataru-chan so much after he was tortured  
on Icarus. It must've tried to take over him then, but couldn't...and when it  
did, it broke all the bonds holding Ataru-chan's repressed anger and hatred  
back. Look at what he's been doing over the last while? He's been bashing  
everyone who's got in his way, even Lum-chan!"  
  
"And Ataru-kun's been using all that negative emotional fuel up," Ashin  
adds. "Even the Cyborg must be feeding into that, even more so. I assume its  
power consumption must be utterly enormous."  
  
"This could be ended right away!!" Ryuunosuke breathes out in relief.  
  
"I hate to spoil your enthusiasm," Chie sighs, "...but there is one  
thing you all should consider."  
  
"What's that?" Benten looks over.  
  
The high priest sighs. "What if the *saikoo jinseijitsu* knows that?  
Remember you're dealing with eight *centuries* of experience. Even you..." he  
looks to Nassur, "...are but a beginner in comparison to **that**!"  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Nassur nods.  
  
Everyone fearfully gulps...  
  
* * *  
  
"*BLAST IT ALL!!!*" the possessed Ataru leaps from building to building  
in the general direction of the Mendou estate. "*EVER SINCE I LET THE OTHER  
PART OF MOROBOSHI LOOSE BACK ON ICARUS, IT'S BEEN DRAINING ALL THE *MEI'DE*  
RESERVES I COULD HAVE USED AGAINST THOSE SWINE BACK THERE!! NO MATTER! I  
KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE TO GET NEW FUEL!!*"  
  
With another leap, Ataru lands beside the Tarouzakura. His sudden  
arrival alerts the attention of a group of Kuromegane. "Intruder on the  
estate!!" one draws his gun. "Hold it right there, Moroboshi!!!"  
  
Drawing Mendou's katana, the possessed teen charges at the startled  
bodyguards. "*GET OUT OF MY WAY, WEAKLINGS!!!*"  
  
The Kuromegane are ruthlessly cut down before they could get off a shot.  
Once the interlopers are out of his way, Ataru turns towards the young cherry  
tree. "*NOW, TIME FOR A RE-CHARGE!!*" he cackles as the blade rises.  
  
With a deft cut, Ataru slashes a fair-sized chunk of the bark away. As  
with the two previous Tarouzakuras, the interior of this tree is not solid  
wood but a hollow space leading deep into the earth. The possessed teen draws  
back as the ground begins to quake. "*ANY TIME NOW...*"  
  
The tree then explodes as a geyser of iridescent energy erupts from the  
ground. In the middle of this phenomena is what appears to be a very  
beautiful Japanese woman dressed in a traditional kimono decorated with cherry  
blossoms and the kanji for "Tomobiki." Her eyes opening, she lets out a deep  
breath. "***I...am...free!!!***"  
  
"*NOT FOR LONG!*" Ataru cackles as he raises one hand.  
  
The woman spins around to see the possessed teen point at her.  
"***No...no...***" she fearfully cries. "***You cannot do this!***"  
  
"*NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!*" Ataru snarls.  
"***SPIRIT-BREAKER FIRE-LIGHT!!!!!!***"  
  
A bolt of psychic energy lashes out to mercilessly tear into the hapless  
woman!! She lets out a dreadful scream as energy explodes from her...  
  
* * *  
  
"...you better realize we're up against something which would consider  
*me* a beginner!" Nassur gives the members of Lum's class a last-minute pep  
talk. "Realize also that this think has one desire: to kill every one of  
us!! Once it does that, it will have the freedom to destroy Ataru! Lecasur  
only knows what could happen after that!!"  
  
"This is not Ataru you're facing here!" Chie adds. "Remember that this  
thing does not care about concepts such as compassion, trust, love or  
friendship! It has one simple goal: freedom. Whatever you say to it, it  
will ignore! Whatever your personal feelings towards Ataru may be, it will  
not care about!! It sees all of you as obstacles on its path!!! It will kill  
you without a seconds's hesitation!! Begging for quarter will only give you a  
swift death! The complete destruction of its enemies is all the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* cares for!! Remember that well and you *may* survive this day!"  
  
Nassur looks to a now-conscious Lum, now being tended to by Sakura and  
Ashin. "Are Ten-chan, Reiko-chan and Belle-chan safe?! This thing would love  
to kill Reiko-chan since she's Ataru's daughter!"  
  
"Reiko-chan and Belle-chan are in Sendai," the Oni points north.  
"Ten-chan went home to see his mother. They should be okay..."  
  
There is a titanic explosion!!! Everyone spins around to see the small  
hill where the Mendou Clan's Tarouzakura number Three *once* stood! "Hey!!!"  
Koosei cries. "Who fired on Mendou's stupid tree?!!"  
  
A burst of psychic energy flashes from the Tarouzakura! Nassur, Chie,  
Ashin and Sakura wince in pain as the flash sweeps past them! Even Lum and  
Mie feel uncomfortable. Then, as the flash fades, a fog settles on Tomobiki.  
As soon as everyone's eyes clear, they look around. "What the hell?!!"  
Ryuunosuke screams. "What's going on now?!! What's that thing up to?!!"  
  
"Gaining more power," Nassur grimly sighs.  
  
The fog then becomes as thick as pea soup in the classroom. "*HOW RIGHT  
YOU ARE!!*" a dirge-like voice cackles. "***SOULSWORD!!!!!!***"  
  
Darkness appears in the fog...as the possessed Ataru dives on Nassur,  
his katana in the perfect killing position. Before the Vosian could react,  
the blade slices down, magically cutting Nassur in half!!! The possessed teen  
drops to a crouch on the floor, then flies back into the fog, knocking Nassur  
over!! The Vosian hunter, a paralyzed look of shock and disbelief on his  
face, drops like a marionette with his strings cut to the ground! Seeing  
this, Benten and Shinobu let out shrieks of horror. "***NASSUR!!!!!!***"  
  
The two women dive to his side, Benten gently cradling her partner in  
her arms. "Nassur-kun, speak to me!!!" Shinobu cries. "Say something!!! Are  
you okay?!!"  
  
There is no sound as his eyes stare lifelessly into the sky. Chie and  
Ashin move to his aid. "Let him go, Benten," the latter states. "There is  
nothing you can do for him."  
  
"Wh-what...?" Benten gasps.  
  
"That was the soulsword the *saikoo jinseijitsu* used, Benten.  
Literally put, it cleaves one's soul from one's body. Nassur's astral self is  
permanently separated from his body."  
  
The Fukunokami looks horrified. "H-he's d-dead...?!"  
  
"No, not yet..." the high priest shakes his head. "But in twenty-four  
hours, he will be. All you can do for him is put him on artificial  
respiration to keep his body active and alive." Chie looks to his former  
student. "Sakura, take him to your shrine."  
  
"Of course," Sakura nods.  
  
She and Ashin pick up the hunter and carry him out of the class.  
Everyone watches with growing dread as Nassur is taken away. Benten moves to  
follow him, but Lum stops her with a hand. "No, Benten!" the Oni shakes her  
head. "We need you! Don't worry...Nassur-chan's under the best of care!!"  
  
Hollow laughter is then heard. "*YOU ARE ALL SO PATHETIC!!!!*" the  
possessed Ataru speaks from every place around them. "*DO YOU THINK YOU CAN  
TAKE ME DOWN WITHOUT YOU PET VOSIAN TO AID YOU?!?! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!!!*"  
  
Benten has murder in her eyes. "You won't be laughing after we get  
finished with you, slime!!!" she howls. "Do you hear me?!! When we get done  
with you, Ataru won't have to worry about you anymore!!! Do you hear?!!  
You're dead, creep!!! ***DEAD!!!!!!***"  
  
Amused laughter is heard. "*YOU WISH TO CHALLENGE ME, THEN?!!*" the  
beast cackles mirthlessly. "*VERY WELL!!! I AM IN THE TOWN PARK AS WE  
SPEAK!!!! COME DOWN AND VISIT! I AM IN THE MOOD TO BE AMUSED...IF YOU  
**DARE!!!!!!***"  
  
Insane laughter echoes throughout Tomobiki. Murder in her eyes, Lum  
faces everyone else. "Let's go, everyone!!! This is for **all** of us!!!"  
  
Everyone cheers as they race off after the Oni. Chie remains behind.  
"The power of youth. Will it be enough, I wonder..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lyna's Soul, what hit this place?!!" Lufy-chan exclaims as she stares  
at the wreckage which used to be the Tomobiki Ginza.  
  
"It must be that creature which is presently possessing Ataru-sama,"  
Catty-chan scans the area with a very complex tricorder. "The psionic  
residual energy here is not compatible to our scans of the *daimon'cha* when  
he visited Sagussa."  
  
"Then that thing must've been put into Ataru-sama's mind after we  
returned him back to Earth," Lan-chan growls. "Damn it all!! I knew we  
shouldn't've let him go back!"  
  
"Lan, we settled that debate twelve years ago," a double of Lum dressed  
in a light blue and gold jumpsuit sighs, speaking without the Oni's  
affliction. "What's happened has happened. It can't be changed."  
  
"Lum's right," Sakura-chan nods. "What do we do?"  
  
Everyone then stares to Noa-chan. "Why're you all looking at me for?!"  
the Seishin-turned-Sagussan bureaucrat stammers.  
  
"You're the one who found him for us, sis," a red-haired Seishin girl in  
light green-gold-and-red comes up to place a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"Gee, thanks, Honey," Noa-chan sighs, then looks up to see the fog  
increasing. "By the looks of it, that creature has either destroyed or  
seriously impaired the sentient *mei'te* calling itself Memory. If it's  
drawing on all the *mei'de* everyone in this place of fools and madmen have  
projected against Ataru-sama, then those idiots who fawn over the Other all  
the time won't stand a chance."  
  
"The only way we can beat it then is to counter it emotion for emotion,"  
Benten-chan quickly concludes. "If it's using hate to destroy Ataru-sama,  
we'll use our love for the *daimon'cha* to destroy it."  
  
"The Other herself could do the same thing," Oyuki-chan adds, "...IF she  
can be persuaded to trust us."  
  
"I think she can," Noa-chan knowingly smiles. "Let's go!"  
  
The team of Sagussans disappears into the growing fog...  
  
* * *  
  
A terrific explosion is heard!!  
  
Now in the town park, Lum's group...augmented by Mendou, Megane and the  
guards, now somewhat recovered from their ordeal in the torture chamber...is  
presently in a defensive circle, having been forced back from Ataru, who  
stands confidently several metres away. Incensed, Mendou draws his katana and  
points it at his rival, sneering. "Now...are you prepared to face death for  
your sins against Lum-san, Moroboshi?!!"  
  
Lum looks upset. "Shutaro, that's *not* Darling...!"  
  
"*WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM THAT GIRL-CHASING MORON, MENDOU?!!*" the  
possessed Ataru cackles. "*AFRAID TO BELIEVE THAT I AM WHAT I SAY I AM,  
PERHAPS?!! I AM THE *SAIKOO JINSEIJITSU*, SUPREME EXPRESSION OF ALL TERRAN  
MARTIAL ARTS!!!! PITY YOU WILL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO TRULY BEGIN TO  
APPRECIATE THIS FACT!!!!!!*" An energy bolt appears around Ataru's hand as it  
is aimed at the people now facing him. "***PSYCHIC LASER!!!!!!***"  
  
A beam of burning energy stabs downrange! It rips into the ground at  
Mendou's feet, causing a tremendous explosion, which sends the hapless  
fighters flying in every direction!! The possessed teen walks towards them,  
smiling like the Devil himself. "*YOU POOR FOOLS!! I AM FED BY HIS HATE, HIS  
ANGER, HIS JEALOUSY AND HIS FRUSTRATION!!! I **AM** HATE, I **AM** ANGER, I  
**AM** JEALOUSY AND I **AM** FRUSTRATION!!!! ALL THE NEGATIVE AND DARK  
EMOTIONS MAN HAS PRODUCED OVER THE YEARS!!!! ALL OF YOU ARE MERE SPECKS OF  
LIGHT IN COMPARISON TO MY MAGNIFICENCE!!! SURRENDER AND YOUR DEATHS WILL BE  
EASY!!!!*"  
  
Lan looks down...becoming violently angry on seeing her blouse ripped,  
exposing a very embarrassing part of her body. "Y-you...y-you ripped m-my  
dr-dress...!!" she snarls, rising to her feet and aiming a bazooka.  
"DIE!!!!!!"  
  
The weapon fires. Ataru's hand turns into a blur as the shell is  
knocked off-course! The round crashes into the ground where Lum, Mie, Oyuki,  
Benten and Ryuunosuke had fallen, sending the girls flying into the sides of a  
nearby tree!! The bits of shrapnel seem not to bother the possessed teen.  
"*MY, SUCH VIOLENCE...*" he cackles...as a revolver suddenly appears in his  
hand. "*...YOU'D THINK THIS WAS THE WILD WEST OF AMERICA!!!!*" he aims and  
fires twice!  
  
The rounds punch into Lan's shoulders, sending her flying back! Ataru  
crushes the firearm, then walks slowly to the fallen Lan's side. "*WHERE IS  
YOUR BRAVADO NOW, FOOL?!! I WONDER...DID YOUR SLUT OF A MOTHER FEEL ANY SORT  
OF BRAVADO WHEN SHINGETSU DIED?!! OR DID YOU EVEN BEGIN TO REALIZE THAT IT  
WAS BY **MY** ACTIONS, NOT THE LANNARKITES, THAT SHINGETSU WAS DESTROYED?!?!*"  
  
He grabs Lan by the neck, hauling her to her feet...then squeezes hard  
on her trachea. She begins to gag. "Awk...Dar-...ling...!" escapes from her  
lips, then in a futile act of defiance, spits blood into his face.  
  
Incensed, he punches her in the gut!!! "*THE TRUTH MUST HURT, DOESN'T  
IT...EH?!!*" his eyes widen as he senses something odd. "*WHY, AN ENERGY  
VAMPIRE!!!*" he cackles with delight. "*WHAT DID YOU EXPECT TO DO, GIRL?!!  
KISS ME AND STEAL MY YOUTH?!?! YOU POOR FOOL, I **HAVE** NO YOUTH FOR YOU TO  
STEAL!!!!*"  
  
His right hand rips her dress and bra away. "*YOU HAVE DEPENDED MUCH ON  
YOUR BEAUTY TO CALL YOUR VICTIMS INTO YOU WEB!! NOW **YOU** WILL BE THE  
VICTIM!!!*" he icily declares as his hand draws back, forming a spider-leg  
fist. "***PARANORMAL-POWER INVERSE-FIRE ATTACK!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone watches as the fingertips strike Lan's exposed skin. A white  
fire surrounds the Seishin girl as she screams. Her whole body glows for a  
moment, then it shrivels! When the glow dissipates, Lan's body is now that of  
an *eighty* year old woman, her red hair now grey and falling off, face  
wrinkled and her body frail. "Dar-...ling...!" her voice cracks.  
  
With a piledriver slam, Ataru smashes Lan's body into the ground,  
burying her a metre down!!! The possessed teen straightens himself, smiling  
wolfishly. "*WALK FROM **THAT**, FOOL!!!!*" he disappears into the fog.  
  
Panicking, everyone runs up to the edge of the hole. They look in, then  
wince in horror at what they see. Everyone gasps and shudders, then relax.  
"No great loss," the guards hum as one.  
  
Everyone looks around to see the fog growing stronger around them.  
"Damn!" Benten hisses. "In this shit, we won't be able to see him coming!! I  
wish Nassur was here!"  
  
"I doubt Nassur could help us," Koosei looks to the sky. "Even if the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* is sentient, all it is...is just a bunch of memories  
gathered over the centuries. That wouldn't be enough to allow Nassur to track  
that thing!" He then looks to Lum. "And if Ataru's gone...then there's no  
hope for any of us to stop that thing without his help."  
  
The Oni looks horrified by Koosei's suggestion. "No...no...no...Darling  
can't be dead...!"  
  
"Even if this thing is some ancient ninja mental program brought to  
life, it still has to be influenced by some sort by being in Moroboshi all  
these years!" Mendou snaps, holding a sore arm. "We can still beat that  
thing!"  
  
"Are you still under that illusion?!" Shinobu snaps, the anger in her  
voice tempered by mortal dread. "If that thing could beat Nassur-kun, we're  
all dead!!"  
  
Mendou looks frustrated. The hollow voice of the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
then speaks out of nowhere. "*PERMIT ME TO RE-INSTRUCT YOU FOOLS IN THAT  
MATTER!!!!!!*"  
  
A black blur whips past Mendou! The scion of Japan's richest family  
cries out painfully, then collapses. Everyone spins around, immediately  
seeing that his shirt is ripped open, revealing deep blood welts in his back!!  
"Shutaro!!!" Lum cries.  
  
"Gods!" Koosei gasps. "Six broken ribs and five vertebrae knocked out  
of line!! We try to move him to safety, we could wind up break his back and  
cripple him forever!"  
  
"No loss!!" Megane snorts, crossing his arms. "We get rid of him, then  
that's one less person to take Lum-san away from us!!"  
  
Benten looks up. "LOOK OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone leaps back as the possessed Ataru drops down, crashing into  
Mendou with the force of a cannonball!! The possessed teen gives Benten a wry  
smile, then disappears.  
Incensed, the Fukunokami grabs her machine gun and aims! "Come back here, you  
coward!!!" she screams, firing away.  
  
"Benten, wait...!" Koosei tries to stop her.  
  
A kusarigama chain whips out, snagging Benten's gun and sending it  
flying! "*DO YOU THINK THAT COULD STOP ME?!?!*" that voice laughs.  
  
Another black blur races at the Fukunokami. Two fingers jab into her  
chest! As the blur vanishes, she cries out, then drops to her knees gripping  
her chest. "No...!"  
  
Ataru appears some distance away. "*ANYONE WHO ALLIES HIMSELF OR  
HERSELF WITH THE ONI DIES!!!!*"  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum cries.  
  
A storm of shuriken rips out, nearly cutting Lum into ribbons before she  
could get close!! "*I WILL STATE IT AGAIN BEFORE FINALLY SENDING YOU TO YOUR  
VARIOUS AFTERLIVES...I AM **NOT** ATARU MOROBOSHI!!!!*"  
  
He disappears...to reappear behind Benten. His fist smashes into the  
back of the Fukunokami's neck!! With a strangled cry, the huntress collapses!  
Ataru disappears. "Wait...!!" Lum cries.  
  
"Benten!" Oyuki runs to her friend's side.  
  
The Tritonian kneels beside the fallen Benten. Her eyes are open and  
hollow. "I screwed up..." she gasps, then passes out.  
  
"Benten..." Oyuki gasps.  
  
Everyone shudders. Lum angrily faces the guards. "Well?!!" she snaps.  
"Does that thing behave like Darling?!! Huh?!! Answer me!!!"  
  
The guards are speechless. "Th-that th-thing *is* a monster...!" Megane  
stammers.  
  
Suddenly, Lum jolts. "Eh?! Who said that?!"  
  
"Lum-chan, what's wrong?!" Mie inquires.  
  
The Oni's eyes glaze over as she listens to whatever is speaking to her.  
"Remember...the rose..." her voice chants. "Find the Rose of Memory...listen  
to the question..."  
  
"Rose of Memory?!" Koosei blinks confusedly. "What's that?!"  
  
"I understand!" Lum nods, then without acknowledging her classmates,  
flies into the fog.  
  
"Lum-san, wait!!" Megane cries as the guards try to follow their  
classmate.  
  
An explosion then occurs, knocking everyone aside!! "FORGETTING ME SO  
SOON?!!*" the possessed Ataru howls derisevly...  
  
* * *  
  
"A rose garden?!" Sakura looks confused. "Why do you want to know  
something like that?!"  
  
"Because I think the Rose of Memory came from there," Lum explains. The  
two now meet in the latter's shrine. Nassur lies nearby, his body on  
life-support thanks to the Kuromoroboshi ninjas, who arrived in Tomobiki just  
as the fight began in earnest. Mendou, Benten and Lan are now being brought  
in, Oyuki having come with her friend. "Remember the vision! It showed  
Darling giving a rose to Noa-chan! He must've been five or six at the  
time...!"  
  
"I understand, I think," the priestess halts the Oni's tirade with a  
hand. "Yes, there was a rose garden in a park not far from here. It's just a  
small playground these days."  
  
"Which way?!" Lum looks anxious.  
  
"Head towards Lan's ship," Sakura points. "It's about halfway between  
here and there...eh?! Lum?!"  
  
The Oni has already flown out the door. Oyuki looks quizzically at  
Sakura. "Who's this Noa-chan?"  
  
"Search me," Sakura shrugs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the hell did Lum-chan go?!" Mie ducks some flying debris. "What  
made her take off like that?! We need her!"  
  
"Bitch, how dare you question Lum-san's actions?!" Megane grabs the  
Kyushu native by her jersey. "Your disrespect shall be punished...!"  
  
"Ah, put a sock in it, four-eyes!!" Mie clobbers the guards' leader.  
  
"Brother, doesn't that jerk ever give it a rest?!" Ryuunosuke growls.  
  
"The idiot doesn't know how!" Shinobu snorts.  
  
Mie then senses something come at her. Instinctively, she dodges  
right...just as a blast of the earth-heart fire-geyser nearly incinerates  
Ryuunsouke! "*YOU!*" Ataru snarls, threateningly pointing at her. "*YOUR  
INFLUENCE ON MOROBOSHI SHALL END RIGHT NOW!! **SOULSWORD!!!!***"  
  
The mystic katana appears as Ataru charges at Mie. The Kyushu native  
stands her ground as the blade sweeps up, then down. Eyes wide, Shinobu just  
stands there helplessly. "MIE!!!!"  
  
But before the weapon could do its fearful damage, Mie...catches the  
blade between her hands! "You were saying something, jerk?!" she snarls.  
  
The possessed teen yowls in pain as he leaps back, as if Mie had  
splashed him with acid. "*N-NO!!*" he stammers, the soulsword fizzling out.  
"*HOW IS IT POSSIBLE...?!*"  
  
Mie smiles. "Thanks for the info!"  
  
She then runs off into the fog. "Mie, where are you going?!" Shinobu  
blinks confusedly, then angrily spins on Ataru. "You kami!! What did you do  
to her?!"  
  
"*SILENCE, FOOL!!*" Ataru growls as a psychic laser rips at Shinobu.  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend yowls in shock as she jumps out of the way. The  
blast nearly incinerates Koosei! "Ooops!!" Shinobu looks contrite. "Sorry  
about that!"  
  
"It's...okay..." the homeroom teacher moans.  
  
Now all that are still standing and fully cognizant are Shinobu and the  
guards. "What do we do?!" Kakugari gulps. "Everything we do to this thing  
just bounces off!!"  
  
"Idiot, this is Ataru, remember?!!" Megane snaps. "Only by our divine  
resolution and with Lum-san's guidance can we restore this moron back to  
normal and have our lives the way they were before!!!"  
  
Shinobu lets out a disgusted moan. "*YOU FOOL!!!*" Ataru mirthlessly  
cackles. "*YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND ME, DO YOU...?!!*"  
  
He fades into the fog. A second later, a black blur smashes into  
Kakugari! The heavyset member of the guards collapses, his rib cage  
shattered!! "*I AM NOT THAT GIRL-CHASING MORON YOU HAVE DERIDED OVER THE PAST  
TWO YEARS!!! I AM THE FORCES OF NATURE BROUGHT TO LIFE!!!*"  
  
A glowing kusarigama chain snares Paama by the neck!! He is dragged  
into the fog. "Awk...guys!!" he reaches for someone to catch him.  
  
"Shitto-kun!!!" Megane gasps.  
  
The sound of breaking bones is heard. Paama's strangled screams are cut  
off, then people hear the sickening thud of a body hitting the ground.  
Shinobu is speechless. "*WHAT'S THE MATTER, MIYAKI?!!*" Ataru taunts.  
"*PERHAPS YOU'RE HAVING...A BAD HAIR DAY?!!*"  
  
A storm of shuriken flies at Chibi! "YEOW!!!!!!" the smallest of the  
guards is cut down by the flying projectiles.  
  
Panicking, Megane swings his heavy machine gun in the direction where  
the shuriken appeared. "DIE!!!!!!" he screams, firing wildly!!!  
  
Shinobu tries to stop him. "Knock it off, Megane!!! He wants you to do  
that!! Get a hold of yourself!!!"  
  
A shadow appears in the fog. They watch as the shadow becomes the  
figure of a man, head and body protected by his arms. The bullets impact the  
body, but there is no affect. On seeing this, Megane really loses control.  
"***DIE, YOU INHUMAN BASTARD!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!***"  
  
The machine gun clicks on an empty firing bed. The man's arms fling  
out...and the bullets, deformed by impacting on something akin to  
battleship-class armour plating, fall away from Ataru's body. "*SURPRISE!!*"  
  
Shinobu and Megane are flabbergasted. "*THAT IS CALLED THE STONE-BODY  
SHIELD DEFENCE!!*" Ataru smiles. "*PERMIT ME TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING ELSE!!!*"  
he snickers, then points a hand at Megane. "***HEART-BLAST TOUCH!!!!!!***"  
  
Before the leader of the guards could dodge, the fingers land on  
Megane's chest! He lets out a strangled cry, then collapses, blood exploding  
from his nose!! Before Shinobu could restrain him, Ataru disappears.  
"*SO...WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS NOW, MIYAKI?!!*" he howls. "*HOW DID IT FEEL  
WHEN HE SLAPPED YOU?!*"  
  
"That was you who slapped me, bastard, not Ataru-kun!!!" Shinobu snarls.  
  
"*OH, ARE YOU SURE?!*" the possessed teen hums. "*IDIOT, YOU HAVE BEEN  
USING HIM TO ATTEMPT TO WIN THE LOVE OF THAT VOSIAN YOU ARE SO ENAMOURED  
WITH!! IT MATTERS NOT! WITHIN THE DAY, NASSUR WILL BE DEAD...AND SO WILL  
YOU!!*"  
  
Hearing that, Shinobu lets out a howl of rage as she grabs the nearest  
tree, then lets it fly. "DIE, YOU KAMI!!!!!!"  
  
A psychic laser blasts out from behind Shinobu to incinerate her!  
"*THERE YOU GO!!*" Ataru's voice echoes. "*A LITTLE OF THE RESENTMENT AND  
HATRED **YOU** FELT TOWARDS MOROBOSHI WHEN HE FINALLY SHOWED THAT HE WAS MORE  
INTERESTED IN THE ONI THAN YOU!!*"  
  
Shinobu screams as she is flung against the ground. Ataru appears out  
of the fog. "*TELL ME SOMETHING,*" the possessed teen mirthlessly smiles.  
"*HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU KNEW THAT MOROBOSHI AND LUM HAVE BEEN BONDED FOR  
**FOURTEEN** YEARS?! YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE OF WINNING HIS LOVE AS LONG AS  
THAT BOND EXISTED!! AND WITH THAT BOND, MOROBOSHI WAS INSPIRED TO ENSURE THAT  
NASSUR WOULD LOVE *BENTEN*, NOT YOU!!! YOU STUPID, IGNORANT LITTLE GIRL!! AS  
LONG AS YOU CONTINUE TO INTERACT WITH THE ONI AND MOROBOSHI, YOU WILL NEVER BE  
ABLE TO OBTAIN THAT WHICH YOU DESIRE!!!*"  
  
"N-no...it's not true...!" Shinobu shakes her head, tears welling in her  
eyes.  
  
"*IT IS,*" Ataru crosses his arms. "*THE HATRED HE EXPRESSED TO YOU  
BEFORE THE THIRD TAG RACE AND YESTERDAY WAS **HIS** HATRED OF YOU, NOT  
ANYTHING I EVER DID!! ALL I DID WAS JUST GIVE HIM THE NECESSARY PUSH TO  
BETTER EXPRESS HIS EMOTIONS!! DIDN'T FEEL GOOD, DIDN'T IT?!*"  
  
Hearing that, Shinobu lets out a mindless shriek as she leaps up,  
groping for Ataru's neck. Before she could get close, her own neck is seized  
by the possessed teen. She lets out a shocked gasp as he immediately applies  
pressure on her trachea! "*YOUR STRENGTH IS NOTHING TO ME, GIRL!!*" Ataru  
snorts. "*EVERYTHING YOU DO TO ME IS NOTHING! I AM FUELLED BY THE VERY  
HATRED, RESENTMENT AND DISGUST ALL OF **YOU** HAVE EXPRESSED TO MOROBOSHI  
SINCE THE DAY THE ONI RETURNED TO HIS LIFE! THE VERY HATRED, RESENTMENT AND  
DISGUST THAT **I** MANIPULATED, NUTURED AND DEVELOPED SO THAT WHEN THIS DAY  
CAME, I COULD TURN IT INTO THE MOST POTENT WEAPON AGAINST ALL OF YOU WHO  
SUPPORT THAT ONI SO MUCH!! ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN CAT'S PAWNS IN MY GAME...AND  
LIKE THE FOOLS AND IDIOTS YOU ARE, YOU NEVER ONCE SUSPECTED THE TRUTH!!!*"  
  
Shinobu lets out a weak cry as she loses consciousness. "*ALL TOO  
EASY,*" Ataru snorts as he tosses her aside. "*NOW...EH?!!*" he spins around.  
"*NO!! BLAST MEMORY!! SHE GOT THAT ONI TO FIND THE ROSE OF MEMORY!!! IF SHE  
FINDS THAT, MOROBOSHI IS AS GOOD AS RESTORED!!*"  
  
He moves to leap off in the general direction of Lum when a shillelagh  
flies out of nowhere to trip him up! As Ataru collapses, an incensed voice  
growls from behind him, "And just where do ye think yuir goin', laddie?!!"  
  
Ataru spins around to see Alex standing nearby. The druid does not look  
the least bit pleased. "*AND WHO ARE YOU?!*" the possessed teen snorts.  
  
"Me name's Alex Macintosh!" Alex smiles. "I be the chief druid of the  
McTavish Clan...plus, I'm an old friend o' Cherry's! And I nae be any way  
impressed by an old, dillapidated thing like ye!! Ye should've been  
decommissioned ages ago!"  
  
Hearing that, Ataru's eyes burn bright white. "*WHAT?!?! YOU FOOL, YOU  
DARE INSULT ME?!! I COULD CRUSH YOU LIKE A TWIG IF I WANTED TO!!*"  
  
"Then if ye think yuir so strong," Alex icily smiles, "...prove it!"  
  
The slowly-recovering guards and Koosei are flabbergasted. "Is that guy  
nuts...?!" Paama exclaims, wincing. "Ataru'll stomp him into paste!!"  
  
"I somehow think that fellow knows what he's doing," the teacher muses.  
  
Ataru and Alex face off, their battle auras beginning to burn the air  
around them. To everyone's surprise, the druid's aura is just as impressive  
as the possessed teen's. "What were ye a'sayin' about snappin' me like a  
twig?!" Alex cackles.  
  
"*I'LL PUT AN END TO YOU RIGHT NOW!!!*" Ataru snarls.  
  
Suddenly, with a delighted cackle, Alex leaps at him, bouncing off his  
head, lands on the ground, then takes off after scooping up his shillelagh.  
"Ye'll have to catch me first!!"  
  
"*I WILL!!!!*" Ataru roars as he runs off after the druid.  
  
"Hey, wait up!!" Koosei bolts to his feet as he runs off after the two.  
"Don't get yourself killed on account of these idiots, old timer!!!"  
  
Of course, Koosei's departure leaves the guards alone with Shinobu and  
Ryuunosuke, still passed out. "Ryooki-sensei...!" Megane moans, then lays  
back. "Oh, Lum-san, why did you abandon us so?! Are we so unworthy of your  
divine attention that you would leave us to the dogs while you flee home?"  
  
"Lum-chan...!" the guards moan as one...  
  
...then all four are silenced as sledgehammers smack them in their  
faces! Out of the fog emerge four beautiful women dressed in the uniform of  
Butsumetsu Girl's High School seniors. "Quiet, Aisuru-kun!" their leader, a  
statuesque woman with long black hair partially tied with a locket, sighs.  
"Lum's not here to help you! We are!!"  
  
The four girls proceed to drag the bodyguards to Sakura's shrine...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Spirit-War Tomobiki" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Tenth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "SPIRIT-WAR TOMOBIKI," the *saikoo jinseijitsu* quickly  
demonstrates its hatred of everyone associated with Lum. After drawing on the  
mass resevoir of power Memory controls, the possessed teen goes on the  
attack...with brutal results: Nassur is ruthlessly cut down by its soulsword,  
effectively eliminating him from the battle. By that time, Noa-chan and her  
friends have arrived and, quickly understanding what is happening, prepare to  
enter the battle. It is not going well for the people of Tomobiki: the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* is cutting them down with ease. During the fight, Lum is  
drawn away from the battle to seek the Rose of Memory. Before the possessed  
Ataru could stop her, Cherry's friend Alex intervenes...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And thus (gulp!)...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"*Tcha...!*" a mystified Lum walks through a fog bank. "I can hear  
you...can sense something...but why won't you come out and show yourselves?!  
Where are you?! Noa-chan?!"  
  
She then walks into clear sunlight. "Eh?!" the Oni looks confused.  
"What the?! What's going on here...eh?!"  
  
Ahead of her is a small park. Lum is quick to notice some differences:  
this park, which today serves as a children's playground, is covered in flower  
gardens. Further, the skyline of Tomobiki is not as well developed. "I've  
time-shifted back!" Lum gasps. "This must be some time before Darling got  
that monster fired into his head...eh?!"  
  
She then sees a five-year old version of Ataru Moroboshi play near  
several rose bushes. Lum's eyes widen. "Darling...!! Oh, kawaii!!!"  
  
A young girl walks up, dressed in a 1970s-era school uniform. Lum's  
eyes widen even more. "Hi, there!" Ataru waves.  
  
"Sakura-sensei!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Hello!" Sakura Sakurambou nods.  
  
She walks on to school. Ataru turns to see another girl seated by a  
rock garden. She is stocky, with freckles on her face, and crying. The young  
boy walks up, confused by her sorrow. "Hello, pretty girl!" he smiles. "Why  
are you so sad?"  
  
She looks up. "B-because m-my boyfriend left me...!" she sniffs back  
tears, then lets out an anguished wail.  
  
Looking sad, Ataru sees a daisy nearby. Picking it, he hands it to the  
girl. "Here!" he smiles. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry."  
  
The girl looks surprised, then smiles. "Th-thank you..."  
  
Lum smiles. The girl heads to school. Ataru begins to sniff some  
roses. Lum's attention is then taken by a wolf-whistle. "Hello, nurse!!!"  
  
Lum and Ataru see some tough-looking young men, their uniforms messy and  
disorganized, standing around a cherry tree. Also there...is a girl. "Who?!"  
Lum gasps, then blinks. "Noa...!"  
  
Noa-chan is presently leaning against a tree. She is dressed in a  
no-sleeve tank-top shirt over shorts, knee-length socks and tennis shoes, a  
purse slung over her shoulder. She looks at the men staring at her with  
curiosity. "Are you speaking to me?" she hums.  
  
"Who would I be speaking to, babe?!" a man cackles. "Shit, you are one  
hot little item!"  
  
"Then you are in error," the Sagussan sighs.  
  
"Error?!" another snaps. "What the hell...?! What are you talking  
about?!"  
  
"I am not a nurse...nor part of the medical services of my homeworld,"  
she evenly sighs.  
  
The young men faint! "Man, what a zero this chick is!!!" another  
scratches his head. "Gorgeous as all hell, but with the brain of a total  
nerd!!"  
  
"She sounds like that guy from that freaky show on television...you  
know, 'Star Trek,'" another nods.  
  
"Yeah!!" another grabs her breasts, giving them a squeeze. "Man, check  
these tits out! C'mon, babe," he slips an arm around her, "...let's go  
somewhere for some serious necking!!"  
  
"You desire sexual intercourse?" Noa-chan hums.  
  
"What do you think?!" he snorts.  
  
"We have not mind-melded, so I cannot tell what you are thinking," she  
replies with all honesty.  
  
The young men faint again!! Lum looks disappointed. "And Darling was  
touched by *this* race?!!"  
  
The young men have recovered, now angrily eyeing the strange girl. "I  
think this bitch needs a little education on what being a woman's *supposed*  
to be!!" one growls. "Right, guys?!!"  
  
"Right!!!" the other men nod.  
  
A very young male voice then yells out, "Idiots!! Get away from that  
girl! She doesn't want to date you!!"  
  
Everyone sees that it none other than Ataru who had spoken, a defiant  
look on his face and a finger pointing at the girl. "Why don't you leave her  
alone?!" the pre-school student makes a banishment motion. "Get lost!!"  
  
"Darling, what are you doing?!!" Lum looks aghast.  
  
The men look unimpressed. "Well, well, well," one chuckles. "Check it  
out, guys!! The nerdy bitch has a boyfriend!!!"  
  
"A little young, don't you think?!" another laughs.  
  
"Pity he won't get older!" a third snorts.  
  
Belts, chains and other blunt instruments appear as they advance on  
Ataru. "Okay, shrimp," one cackles. "Let's see how tough you really are!"  
  
Noa-chan looks horrified. "They...they seek to injure that  
*rei'cha*...?" she gasps. Her eyes then become steel as she draws a  
futuristic weapon. Taking a ready stance, she aims. "Leave that child  
alone!!!" she snaps.  
  
The men turn around, expecting that she would allow herself to fall  
under their "interest." "Alright, babe, we'll leave...eep!!!" their leader  
turns white on seeing the pistol pointed right at his face!  
  
"Holy shit, she's got a gun!!!" another gasps.  
  
"Y-yo, babe...!" a third embarrassingly giggles, "...t-take it easy! We  
were just g-going to have s-some fun...!!"  
  
"So...you desire fun, do you not...?" Noa-chan's eyes narrow...then she  
fires! "HOW IS THIS FOR FUN?!?!?!"  
  
The bolts of particle-proton energy go wide, but the message is all too  
clear; the men race out of the park as fast as their feet can move them!!  
Ataru sticks out his tongue. "Creeps!!!" he screams. "That'll teach you to  
leave pretty girls alone when they don't wanna be bothered!!!"  
  
The Sagussan sighs, then holsters her weapon in her purse. She turns to  
leave, but is stayed by Ataru's hand. She looks down at him. "Is there a  
problem in which you require my assistance?"  
  
"Come over here," Ataru points to a flower bed.  
  
She follows him. "What is it?"  
  
The young boy pulls out a red rose. He then hands it to the woman who  
saved his life. "Here...this is for you," he smiles.  
  
Stunned disbelief and confusion appear on Noa-chan's face, as if she has  
no comprehension as to why Ataru is doing this. "Wh-what is the logic of  
presenting me with a flower...?" she stammers as she takes the rose from him.  
  
Lum looks sad. "You didn't understand, did you...?"  
  
Suddenly, the fog appears to erase the image of Ataru and Noa-chan. Lum  
looks down for a moment, then blinks on hearing a familiar voice. "Now, do  
*you* understand, Lum?"  
  
Lum blinks, then finds herself staring at Noa-chan, once again in her  
uniform. "Noa..."  
  
The Sagussan bureaucrat walks up to gently stroke the Oni's face. "So  
beautiful," she hums.  
  
"You're really here!" Lum looks surprised, then with a yelp of joy,  
embraces her. "Oh, thank the gods, you're really here!!"  
  
"Yeah, we're here!" Noa-chan returns her gesture. "Sorry we were too  
late to stop that thing inside Ataru's head."  
  
"It's okay," Lum smiles, backing away. "But...if that thing has control  
of Darling, how do you hope to help him?! That monster's a devil of a  
fighter..."  
  
"Relax, Lum," Noa-chan conspiratorally winks. "It's all being  
handled...I hope."  
  
The Oni suddenly looks nervous...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are!!" Mie looks relieved as she picks her way through the  
pile of rocks where the Tarouzakura once stood. "Ataru-chan!!"  
  
Now unconscious in this morass of destruction is Ataru, who presently  
looks so deathly ill, it makes Mie wonder if he is still alive. "Hey, you  
okay?!" the Kyushu native leaps down to gently prod her former classmate.  
"Ataru-chan!!!"  
  
His eyes flutter open, a weak but hoarse gasp escaping his lips.  
"Mie..."  
  
"Ataru-chan, are you okay?!" Mie looks fretful.  
  
"No..." his eyes close. "I...seriously...goofed..."  
  
"Yeah, you did, didn't you?" Mie sighs as she leans down to gently lift  
the wounded Ataru into her arms. "C'mon...let's go find Lum-chan."  
  
A small point of light then appears in front of Mie.  
"***Mie...Seikou...***" a haunting voice calls out.  
  
Mie nearly drops Ataru in shock. "Who are you?!!"  
  
"***I am...the Memory...of Tomobiki...***" the voice hesitantly  
responds. "***Please...you must...be quick. The Black Death...of the Martial  
Arts...has drained...all my power. He is...using Tomobiki's...hatred of...the  
Supreme Agent...of Order...to destroy all...Creation and Entropy both...only  
to leave...cold Oblivion...in its wake...***"  
  
"Then how do we fight it?!" Mie demands.  
  
"***You must...return the...Supreme Agent...of Order...to the  
place...where the Rose...of Memory...now is...***" the voice begins to fade.  
"***Hurry...there is...not much...time...***"  
  
The light fades out. "'Rose of Memory?!'" Mie blinks confusedly, then  
realization dawns on her. "That's what Lum-chan's looking for! I better go  
find her!!"  
  
The Kyushu native turns...then tenses as she senses something approach.  
"*IF YOU THINK I WILL PERMIT YOU TO DESTROY THAT WHICH I HAVE CREATED, GIRL,  
THINK AGAIN!!*" a very familiar dirge-like voice growls.  
  
Mie dodges, rolling with Ataru as a blast of the fire-geyser incinerates  
the Mendou estate. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* emerges from the fog,  
methodically advancing on Mie. "*NOW, GIRL...IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!*"  
the creature growls as a soulsword appears in its hands.  
  
Suddenly, a shillelagh slips between the creature's legs. It suddenly  
finds itself flung away from Mie. "If ye think I'll be a'standin' by while ye  
hurt such a bonnie lass, think again!!" Alex snarls.  
  
"*CURSE YOU...!!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu* screams as it flies away.  
  
"Thanks, old timer!!!" Mie gets up, Ataru in her arms. She then sprints  
off into the fog.  
  
"Me pleasure!" Alex gives her a jaunty wave, then blinks as he realizes  
something. "Uh-oh!! Better find out where I flung thot thing tae!"  
  
He runs off...  
  
* * *  
  
While total war is now brewing in the centre of Tomobiki, at its  
perephery, calm seems to envelope the Mizunokoji estate. The only odd thing  
is the intense fog, which blankets the estate like it blankets the remainder  
of the district. This has not stopped Asuka Mizunokoji from some physical  
training. Now sheathed in her "Iron Maiden" battlesuit, the younger  
Mizunokoji daughter is preparing to do a one hundred yard dash. "Wish this  
damn fog would finally lift!" Kinko Makige, the beautiful curly-haired leader  
of the Kurotenshi bodyguards, mutters as she looks around. "Weatherman didn't  
say anything about fog coming in." She then stares at her employer's  
daughter. "Are you ready, Mistress?"  
  
"I'm ready," Asuka confidently calls out from inside her armour.  
  
Kinko looks at her stopwatch, then hits the start button. "Go!!!"  
  
Asuka sprints off...only to be smashed down by a flying body!! The  
Kurotenshi confusedly blink as they watch a slim male form rise from the  
stunned Asuka. "*THAT WAS DISCOURTEOUS!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu* snarls as  
it looks around. "*THE MORE I DELAY, THE MORE CHANCES THAT ONI HAS IN  
RESTORING MOROBOSHI!!*"  
  
He tenses as something flies at him. The creature reaches up to catch a  
flung axe, then contemptuously shatters the handle without much effort.  
"*NOW, THAT WAS REALLY DISCOURTEOUS!*" he glares at the Kurotenshi.  
  
"Bastard, get away from the Mistress at once!!" one levels a machine gun  
at it.  
  
"*DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!*" the creature sneers as a psychic kusarigama  
lashes out to disarm the Kurotenshi in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Uhh..." Asuka's moan escapes from her armour. "What...hit me...?"  
  
She looks up to see Ataru standing right by her face. Her starry eyes  
widening in panic, she lets out a scream. "A MAN!!!!!!"  
  
Grabbing the creature, the fear-stricken young girl prepares to send him  
on an impromptu flying lesson. "*I DESPISE THIS!!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
grunts.  
  
"I HATE MEN!!!!!!" Asuka screams as she launches the creature into the  
air.  
  
The beast spins around. "***AIR-WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!***" he  
snaps, aiming at the armoured woman.  
  
The Kurotenshi watch in dumbstruck horror as the blast of superheated  
air races at their mistress!! Seizing Asuka before she could leap clear, the  
thermal cyclone spins her around for several seconds, then deposits her most  
unceremoniously back at the starting line! "ASUKA!!!!!!" Kinko screams.  
  
The *saikoo jinseijitsu* lands on the ground, then vaults to the fallen  
Asuka's side. "*LET'S SEE HOW YOU FEEL WITHOUT YOUR PROTECTIVE SHIELD!*" it  
snickers, his fists rising to strike. "***TYPHOON WIND-FIST!!!!!!***"  
  
Asuka is blasted again and again by punches which come at machine gun  
speed! In seconds, her armour implodes, nearly killing her with the shards of  
flying metal!! Dropping dazed to the ground, she is in no shape to resist as  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu* yanks her back to her feet. "*NOW, LET'S UNDO ALL  
THE CORRECTIONS THEY MADE TO YOUR MIND!*" the creature mirthlessly cackles as  
it touches a point on Asuka's forehead.  
  
A small bolt of light punches into her mind! It lasts a second, then  
the creature lets her go, allowing Asuka to drop unconscious to the ground.  
The *saikoo jinseijitsu* turns to depart...then ducks as Mendou's katana  
nearly makes it a head shorter. "*YOU ARE SO PATHETIC, IT ISN'T FUNNY!!*" the  
beast snorts as its foot back-kicks Mendou into Asuka!  
  
Mendou lets out a blast of air, then realizing who he just fell on,  
spins around to shake his fiancee awake. "Asuka!! Asuka-chan!! Are you  
okay?! Speak to me!!"  
  
"Uhh..." Asuka moans, then as her eyes open, she looks confusedly at  
Mendou. In her eyes, however, she does not see the handsome man she was  
promised to years ago...but a dark masculine monster worse than anything  
Stephen King could ever conceive. "AIYEE!!!! A MAN!!!! GET AWAY FROM  
ME!!!!" she screams, summoning all her strength to bash Mendou into a nearby  
tree!  
  
"Mistress!!!" Kinko gasps, then snarls at the creature. "Moroboshi, you  
bastard, what did you do to the Mistress?!!"  
  
"*I AM NOT MOROBOSHI!!!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu* looks disgusted. "*I  
AM THE SAIKOO JINSEIJITSU!! MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN AND I'LL UNLEASH WORSE  
HORRORS ON YOU!!!*"  
  
The Kurotenshi let out disbelieving gasps as they stare at the creature  
in their midst. "Th-the *s-saikoo jinseijitsu*...?!" one fearfully stammers.  
"It has c-control of Ataru...?!"  
  
"I think we're in big trouble now!!" another gulps.  
  
Mendou lunges at the creature, katana raised for the kill. "Bastard,  
what did you do to Asuka?!!"  
  
The beast stops the blade with one finger. "*FOOL, DID YOU ACTUALLY  
THINK YOU WOULD ESCAPE HER PHOBIA OF MEN?!! THE CONFUSION HER OWN FAMILY HAS  
SEWN WITHIN HER WOULD HAVE EVENTUALLY TURNED HER AGAINST **ALL** MEN,  
INCLUDING YOU AND HER BROTHER!! I JUST MERELY HASTENED THE PROCESS TO ITS  
NATURAL CONCLUSION!!! NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE AN ONI TO KILL!!*"  
  
And with that, the creature sends Mendou flying right at Asuka.  
Freaking out, the poor woman begins to mercilessly bash her fiance with her  
shattered helmet! "I HATE MEN, I HATE MEN, I HATE MEN, I HATE MEN...!!!!" she  
screams over and over again.  
  
"*ALL TOO EASY!*" the creature cackles as he turns to leave...  
  
...then gets blasted into orbit by Alex's shillelagh!! "Thot's what ye  
think, me bucko!!!" the druid laughs.  
  
"*CURSE YOU...!!!*" the creature howls as it flies away.  
  
The Kurotenshi are awestruck. "Did you see that?!" Kinko gasps. "That  
old fellow stood up to that monster and saved us!!"  
  
"I saw it, I saw it!!" another gushes. "He's a hero!"  
  
Before the dumbfounded druid could do anything, he finds himself swamped  
in Kurotenshi. "Lassies, l-lassies, please!" Alex gags as he is deluged with  
kisses. "Ye dinnae have ta be sae passionate aboot thankin' me! 'Twas  
nothin' at all!!"  
  
His laughter is soon muffled by kisses and romantic sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
The *saikoo jinseijitsu* crash-lands on the front lawn of Tomobiki High  
School! Shaking its head, the creature rises to try to orientate itself to  
its surroundings. "*A THOUSAND CURSES ON THAT PERVERTED OLD FOOL!!!*" it  
snarls. "*THE MORE I DELAY, THE MORE CHANCES THE ONI HAS OF RESTORING  
MOROBOSHI!! NOW, WHERE IS SHE...?!*"  
  
Its eyes then narrow as a voice echoes from behind it. "Tell me  
something...you ever dance with the devil in the deep moonlight?"  
  
Before the creature could defend itself, it is sent sailing through the  
front fence by a snap side kick!! Walking out of the fog is Lufy-chan.  
Running a hand through the green streak in her sunflower hair, the  
Yehisrite-turned-Sagussan combat pilot crouches in a ready stance. "Anytime,  
bugger!"  
  
The *saikoo jinseijitsu* growls as it leaps into the sky.  
"***EARTH-HEART FIRE-GEYSER!!!!!!***" it aims its hands at Lufy-chan.  
  
The Sagussan literally disappears as the blast of energy demolishes the  
school and four blocks behind it!! Landing on the ground, the creature is  
then punched in the jaw! "Ameteur!!!" Lufy-chan cackles as she hits it with  
sweep punches and elbows. "A baby on Sagussan could've avoided that in her  
sleep!!!"  
  
The creature screams with mortal pain as every blow seems to melt its  
skin. Backing away, it tries to martial some sort of defence against the  
oncoming Lufy-chan. "*AT LEAST HAVE THE COURTESY OF INTRODUCING YOURSELF,  
WITCH!!!*"  
  
"Name's Lufy!" the Yehisrite-turned-Sagussan cracks her knuckles.  
"*Daishi'cha* Twenty-nine-three-sixty-three!! And you're dead!"  
  
"*WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!*" the creature cackles. "***PSYCHIC  
LASER!!!!!!***"  
  
The blast of energy hits Lufy-chan in her stomach! However, the laser  
does not even darken her uniform. "Nice try!!" Lufy-chan cackles. "Now,  
Kei!!!"  
  
A red-haired Ellsian in dark green-and-black emerges from the fog to  
side-kick the creature in the face. It screams painfully as it drops to the  
ground. Kei-chan takes a ready stance. "Now, we'll teach you what it means  
to take control of OUR *daimon'cha!!!*"  
  
Summoning another fire-geyser, the *saikoo jinseijitsu* tries to get  
away from the attacking Sagussans, but a length of chain seizes it off the  
pillar of lava, sending it falling head-first to the ground some distance away  
from Lufy-chan! "Going someplace, *de'ne?!!*" Benten-chan growls as she comes  
out of the fog.  
  
"Won't be for long!!" Kei-chan's co-worker Yuri-chan leaps out to touch  
the creature's face with both hands.  
  
The *saikoo jinseijitsu* screams as the raven-haired Fukunokami-born  
administrator tries to force a mind-meld. "*UNHAND...ME...WITCH!!!!*"  
  
Summoning what strength it has left, it foot-locks Yuri-chan's head  
between its legs, piledriving the Sagussan into the dirt. Before it could  
roll back to its feet, Kei-chan and Benten-chan double-team it back to the  
ground! "Bastard, if Yuri's hurt, you're psychic toast!!!" the Ellsian-born  
administrator snarls.  
  
"Yuri, you okay?!" Lufy-chan runs up to help Yuri-chan out of the dirt.  
  
"I'm fine," the latter grunts as she pulls her head out of the ground.  
"But that thing has no vestige of Ataru-sama in it!! It's some sort of  
psychic construct powered by the *mei'de* that's rampant in this place!!"  
  
Honey-chan rushes up with the others. "By the looks of it, Ataru-sama  
was left behind at Mendou's cherry tree," Noa-chan's sister reports. "And  
crazy as this sounds, I think I just saw *daishi'cha* Three-thirty-seven carry  
him toward Lum!!"  
  
"What?!!" Lufy-chan exclaims. "My shipmate's alive?!"  
  
"Hey, how about a hand here!!!" Benten-chan grunts as she tries to  
full-nelson the creature. "This damn thing's more hostile than a rabid  
sandpanther!!"  
  
"Don't worry, Benten!" Lan-chan hefts a giant bazooka-like weapon. "I  
can try out my Anti-De'ne Missile Launcher on that thing!!"  
  
"Is that a joke?!" Shinobu-chan stares quizzically at Sakura-chan.  
  
The Terran-born bureaucrat rapidly shakes her head. The armourer takes  
aim at the *saikoo jinseijitsu* as Benten-chan and Kei-chan leap clear. "DIE,  
YOU POSSESSOR OF INNOCENTS!!!!" Lan-chan screams as she squeezes the trigger!  
  
A storm of missiles explodes from the muzzle. But instead of zeroing in  
on the *saikoo jinseijitsu*, the missiles rocket off in countless directions  
to pulverize any building possessing a connection to Ataru's parents and  
former classmates!!! "*NICE TRY!!!*" the creature cackles as it leaps clear  
of the assembled group of Sagussans.  
  
Everyone fires Lan-chan incensed glares. "Oh, my..." the Seishin-born  
armourer embarrassingly chuckles. "I guess I've got to work on the guidance  
system a little more!"  
  
"Oh, well, it's no loss," Honey-chan muses. "It's only just a  
tomobiki!"  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are!!!" Mie gasps as she emerges from the fog to see Lum and  
Noa-chan standing over the spot where the latter met Ataru years ago. "I've  
been walking around blind trying to find you...eh?!" she stops on seeing the  
Sagussan. "Um...who's your friend?!"  
  
"Oh, this is Noa...!" Lum proceeds to introduce them, then balks on  
seeing the limp Ataru in Mie's arms. "DARLING!!!!"  
  
The Oni lunges over to take Ataru into her arms, then gently lowers him  
to the ground. "Darling, Darling!!" she tries to shake him awake. "Darling,  
are you alright?!! What's wrong?!!"  
  
"Simple!" Mie looks sad. "That thing's got control of Ataru-chan's  
life-force! It's trying to drain him so that it can finally take over  
Ataru-chan's body!!"  
  
"And with the *mei'de* it drew from Memory, it stands a good chance of  
success!" Noa-chan grimly notes, then taps the communicator in her  
wrist-bracelet. "Catty, can you come here, please?!"  
  
"On my way," the Tritonian-born doctor responds.  
  
Now that Ataru is at the site of his meeting with Noa-chan, something  
happens. The three women quizzically watch as a beautiful rose grows out of  
the ground, then blooms, showering the scene with tiny flecks of iridescence  
that seem to be drawn toward the unconscious Ataru. "The Rose of Memory!" Lum  
gasps, then flies over to take it from the ground. "Now, Darling'll be  
alright...!"  
  
But as she touches the rose, the Oni lets out a shriek of pain as it  
emits a powerful psychic burst. "Lum-chan!!!" Mie and Noa-chan gasp as they  
lunge to her side, catching the Oni before she could pass out.  
  
"That...hurt..." Lum moans.  
  
"What happened?!" Mie inquires.  
  
"I don't know," the Oni stares at her burnt hand. "As soon as I touched  
that thing, it nearly burned my hand off!! Why's it trying to stop me?!  
Darling's here!"  
  
"No," Noa-chan shakes her head. "Ataru's here."  
  
"Eh?!" Lum quizzically stares at the Sagussan. "What do you mean, Noa?"  
  
Before Noa-chan could answer, Catty-chan emerges from the fog. "What's  
going on, Noa...eh?!" she balks on seeing Mie. "It's...!"  
  
Noa-chan fires her a steely glance. "Check Ataru!!"  
  
Recovering, the Tritonian-born doctor kneels beside the unconscious  
Ataru, tricorder in hand. Running a scan over the prostrate form, Catty-chan  
looks worried. "His vital signs are very weak. It's a wonder he isn't dead!"  
  
"What about his *mei'na?!*" Noa-chan demands.  
  
Catty-chan reaches over to touch Ataru's face. After a moment of  
concentration, she utters a forlorn sigh. "He's dying."  
  
Lum turns ashen. "No...!!" she gasps, then lunges for the rose. "I'll  
save Darling!!!"  
  
All that futile act does is burn her hand again! Yowling, Lum grips her  
wounded extremity as Catty-chan leaps to her side, tricorder in hand.  
"Why...is it...trying to...stop me...?!" the Oni groans.  
  
After the physiological scan, Catty-chan touches Lum's face. "It's no  
wonder!" she whistles. "Your *mei'na* is no longer compatible with  
Ataru-sama's!"  
  
"What?!!" Lum angrily spins on the doctor. "What do you mean my  
*mei'na* isn't compatible?!! I'm Darling's wife!!! They have to be  
compatible!!!"  
  
"Oh, I get it now," Mie nods. "If Lum-chan and Ataru-chan were bonded,  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu* must've been using that bond to turn Lum-chan away  
from the real Ataru Moroboshi and have her interested in her Darling!"  
  
Lum looks very confused. "But...they're the same person...!"  
  
"No, they aren't," Noa-chan shakes her head.  
  
"I...don't understand..."  
  
"Think of it this way, Lum-chan," Mie cuts in. "Twelve years ago,  
Ataru-chan was probably as normal as one can get. Then he meets Noa and the  
others, which must've been one hell of an experience for a young kid of five.  
Shortly after that, the *saikoo jinseijitsu* gets fired into his head. Now,  
given what that monster wants, Ataru-chan should've been overwhelmed. He  
wasn't. Guess why?"  
  
Lum contemplates the question. "I can't guess," she shakes her head.  
  
"You saved him, Lum," Noa-chan smiles.  
  
"I saved him?!" the Oni points to herself.  
  
"Of course you did," Catty-chan nods. "Why do you think we call you  
'the Other?!' When we met Ataru-sama twelve years ago, we sensed he had a  
bond with someone else. Only now do we understand that someone else is you."  
  
"And because of that bond, Ataru's mind had a life-line to cling onto to  
prevent the *saikoo jinseijitsu* from overwhelming him," Noa-chan adds.  
  
"And once the *saikoo jinseijitsu* realized that, it realized that if it  
was to realize its dream of freedom, it would have to isolate Ataru-chan from  
the one person who was keeping him alive," Mie places a hand on Lum's  
shoulder. "That's you."  
  
Lum blinks as she absorbs that information. "It...used me," she  
gasps...a statement, not a question.  
  
"That's right," Noa-chan nods. "It's played on your naivete and  
egocentricity ever since you decided you wanted to marry Ataru. In you, it  
smelled the perfect opportunity to gather the necessary *mei'de*...negative  
emotion...to finally break the bond between you and Ataru, thus allowing it to  
finally destroy Ataru. And in doing so, it created a whole new aspect of  
Ataru's personality. That's what you call and think of as 'Darling'...the  
helpless, lustful, not-so-intelligent babe you could protect and guide in ways  
you could never guide Rei!"  
  
"It made Ataru-sama behave like a sex-crazed idiot in an attempt to  
disinterest you and your allies in him, if not turn you and your allies  
against him," Catty-chan adds. "It succeeded, too. Look at the way Mendou  
and your *de'ne* club treat him, not to mention the way everyone else treats  
him?! And while all that was going on, the real enemy was building a massive  
store of *mei'de* thanks to Memory it could later tap into when it felt the  
time was right to make its move against you."  
  
"But to ensure you would stick around, it always allowed Ataru-chan's  
real feelings for you to emerge every once in a while," Mie concludes. "Now,  
it didn't control Ataru-chan in the normal sense of the term, but it sure as  
hell was the biggest influence on Ataru-chan's life, even more so than you."  
  
Lum blinks as the words sink in. "All the time I zapped him...all the  
time I let everyone try to keep control of him..." she gasps, shamed tears  
welling in her eyes, "...I was letting that monster gain enough strength to  
kill Darling...to kill the man I love...!!"  
  
The Oni wails as she buries her face in her hands. Noa-chan and Mie  
reach over to gently comfort Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
Nearby, the *saikoo jinseijitsu* comes to a landing, scanning around for  
its target. "*BLAST THEM TO A MILLION YEARS IN THE AFTERLIFE!!*" it painfully  
snarls, gripping a wounded shoulder. "*THOSE REANIMATED ZOMBIES WERE  
LITERALLY MELTING ME BACK THERE!! AT LEAST I'VE GOT ENOUGH STRENGTH TO FINISH  
THE ONI OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL!*"  
  
Suddenly, Lum's voice echoes through the fog. "Darling!!"  
  
The creature looks up, then smiles. "*I KNOW HOW TO FINISH THE BITCH  
OFF...*" it snickers as its skin reverts to a healthy pink-white, the glowing  
eyes fading to normal brown and his fighting gi altering back to normal street  
clothes. "...and I'll let her precious Darling do it for me!" Ataru cackles.  
  
"Darling, there you are!" Lum suddenly appears out of the fog. "I was  
so worried about you!! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Lum, there you are!" Ataru beams as he opens his arms. "Oh, I'm so  
glad to see you!!"  
  
Lum flies into his arms. "I'll take you home, Darling..." she purrs as  
she tightly embraces him...as her voice drops its accent and her tiger-striped  
bikini fades out to be replaced by a light blue-and-gold Sagussan jumpsuit,  
"...back to the pit of Entropy where you arose!!!"  
  
Ataru howls in mind-wracking pain as Lum-chan belts him with a violent  
empathic force-blast at point-blank range!!! The teen is flung through the  
fog to crash-land on the opposide side of the Rose of Memory from the  
unconscious Ataru Moroboshi. "Down!" Noa-chan calls out as she, Lum, Mie and  
Catty-chan duck the flying form.  
  
Lum-chan emerges from the fog. "Swine!!! How dare you pervert my  
spirit-sister's dreams like that?!! Destroying you is going to be such a  
pleasure!!!"  
  
Lum looks up in shock on seeing herself in a Sagussan uniform.  
"You...you're me...!"  
  
The conscious Ataru groans as he tries to pick himself up from the hole  
he made in thr ground. "Lum...help me..." he gasps. "That...doppelganger of  
you's...trying to kill me...!"  
  
Bolting up, Lum gasps, "Darling!!!" She then stops, looking back to see  
the unconscious Ataru as still as death where she had placed him. "Oh,  
no...!" she gasps. "Which one's the real Darling...?!"  
  
"I'm your Darling," the conscious Ataru gasps, unsteadily rising to his  
feet. "I'm the one you've always wanted, Lum."  
  
"Spirit-sister, don't be deceived by that creature!!!" Lum-chan warns.  
"If you allow it to deceive you, you'll never be free of that monster!!"  
  
"She's wrong, Lum!" Ataru counters. "It's me you want, not that metal  
freak-show he can turn into!!" he points to the unconscious Ataru. "I'm the  
one you never had to be afraid of, never have to worry about any girl trying  
to take you away from me, never have to worry about leaving Tomobiki! I'm the  
one you liked to zap whenever I misbehaved!"  
  
Lum balks. "You actually want me to zap you?!! Darling, I never wanted  
to keep hounding you like that!!"  
  
"But you always liked it...!" he cries.  
  
The Oni blinks as a startling realization dawns on her. This was Ataru  
to a degree...the Ataru she had to contend with before Icarus made such a mess  
of things. The part of Ataru the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had influenced the most  
according to Noa-chan, Catty-chan and Mie...and a dream she had sometime ago  
about her destroying a tiger-striped monster and freeing the Cyborg...  
  
...the Ataru who said he wanted to learn how to love her!  
  
She also remembers another time when something tried to play on her  
dreams, not more that two months previously. And with the power source the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* had to turn to destroy her with, its presence was all the  
more possible. "Dark Memory!" she icily snarls, barring her fangs. "I  
should've guessed you'd be somewhere nearby!! You're influencing the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu*, aren't you?!"  
  
Everyone watches as something emerges from Ataru...something that looks  
like some demonic version of Sakura! Ataru's skin pales as tiger-striping  
appears, his clothes reforming into a ninja's gi. "***A pity you guessed too  
late, Oni!!***" Dark Memory snarls as it turns on the Oni. "***Now all those  
who have tried to destroy the Agents of Chaos will die!!***"  
  
However, it does not pay any attention to the creature it joined with to  
destroy Lum. "*YOU DARE MANIPULATE ME AGAINST MY WILL?!!*" the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* snarls as it angrily glares at Dark Memory.  
  
"***You fool, we need each other if we're going to destroy these Agents  
of Order!***" the darker manifestation of Tomobiki's dreams spins on the  
Moroboshi Clan's sentient ninjitsu database.  
  
"*I HAVE NO NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE ANYMORE!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
raises a finger. "*I NEVER WANTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!! REMEMBER IT WAS  
**ME** WHO PRODUCED THE NECESSARY *MEI'DE* YOU REQUIRED TO BREAK AWAY FROM  
LIGHT MEMORY AND BECOME YOUR OWN BEING!! I CREATED YOU, DARK MEMORY! IN  
FACT, I CREATED MEMORY ITSELF BY MANIPULATING THE ONI INTO REMAINING HERE,  
GIVING BOTH YOU AND YOUR COUNTERPART THE NECESSARY POWER TO BECOME  
SELF-COGNIZANT!! AND NOW, I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!*"  
  
A finger points at Dark Memory as it panics. "***Agents of Chaos, come  
to me!! Destroy this traitor!!!***"  
  
The fog suddenly transforms into raven-black energy which literally  
flows into Dark Memory. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* remains in place, its finger  
pointed on target until the manifestation of Tomobiki's dark dreams is about  
to explode with psychic energy. "*JUST ABOUT RIGHT!*" the ninjitsu database  
cackles as energy appears at its fingertip. "***SPIRIT-BREAKER  
FIRE-LIGHT!!!!!!***"  
  
A blast of psychic energy punches through Dark Memory like a needle  
punching through a balloon! The creature screams as it literally explodes,  
its energy flying right back at the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. Everyone hits the  
dirt as the energy wave rockets out to shatter windows and knock down  
buildings within a ten-block radius of the park!!  
  
"Spirit-sister, this isn't good!" Lum-chan warns as she covers her eyes.  
  
"Don't bet on it!!" Lum smiles.  
  
Finally, the energy fades, revealing the *saikoo jinseijitsu* virtually  
aflame with energy. "*NOW, WHERE WERE WE?!!*" it cackles, angrily turning on  
Lum.  
  
"Ladies, I could use your help right about now!!!" Lum calls out.  
  
Before the sentient ninjitsu database could react, it is beseiged by  
Lufy-chan, Benten-chan, Honey-chan, Kei-chan and Yuri-chan. "Spirit-sister,  
cover me!!!" Lum flies at the Rose of Memory.  
  
"Go!!!" Lum-chan calls out as she, Noa-chan and Mie leap into the fray.  
  
Landing beside the glowing rose, Lum pauses as she stills her thoughts,  
casting her mind back to the first dream she had about the Sagussans. She  
remembers the pit she was cast into when the Cyborg and Noa-chan rejected  
her...no.  
  
When she rejected them.  
  
For it was fear that had brought this day about. Fear that made her  
reject Ataru's maturity all along. Ataru was transforming into something she  
felt she could not control. In truth, he was growing up. She did realize it  
at times, but at other times, afraid that Ataru was deserting her, she tried  
to assert what she believed was his proper place in life. But Ataru...the  
REAL Ataru Moroboshi...had no intention of throwing her out of his life, even  
at the times he had lost his temper when she balked on the idea of his moving  
out of Tomobiki.  
  
Before Icarus, Ataru could probably have never conceived of leaving  
Tomobiki even if his grandmother beckoned. After Icarus, he wasted no time in  
slamming all the doors on people who had tried to influence Ataru...on her  
behalf, admittedly. However, there was one person in Tomobiki who was not  
really touched by this: Lum herself. After all, had not Ataru, be he Cyborg  
or normal, said that he was doing this for both of them?  
  
Letting out a calm sigh, she reaches down with both hands to the rose.  
With a gentle tug, she draws it from the ground. This time, it does not burn.  
Shifting herself to face Ataru...the real Ataru...she places the rose on his  
chest. "Darling..." she calls out. "Darling...wake up..."  
  
"Uh..." his eyes slowly flutter open. "Lum...?"  
  
"Darling, please, you have to help us!" the Oni soothes. "Help  
yourself."  
  
His eyes close, tears glistening in them. "It's my fault...I let that  
thing...out and it...nearly killed you..."  
  
"I'm a lot tougher than that, you know," she playfully growls.  
  
Ataru weakly turns to see the *saikoo jinseijitsu* being bashed by  
Noa-chan and her friends. "They'll have...to kill me...before they  
can...destroy it..." he gasps, turning back to Lum. "It's...the only  
way...you'll be safe...from that thing..."  
  
"Darling, I have a question for you," Lum cuts in.  
  
"Lum...this isn't the time...for a pop quiz..."  
  
"Only you can answer this question, Darling," the Oni presses on, then  
taking a deep breath, she speaks. "Darling, what is the logic of presenting  
me a flower?"  
  
The Rose of Memory glows, bathing Ataru with its light. The teen lets  
out a startled gasp as his whole body begins to burn, the skin melting away to  
reveal gunmetal-grey cybernetic parts and a black-and-gold Sagussan jumpsuit.  
Lum grabs his hands, allowing the fire to burn her. Suddenly, a burst of  
psionic energy obliterates them from the others. "*NO!!!*" the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* howls as it sees this. "*I SHALL NOT BE DENIED!!!*"  
  
Out of that light, the Cyborg and Lum, now dressed in an orange  
tiger-striped Sagussan jumpsuit, lunge, their fists sending the ninjitsu  
database on a premature flying lesson in the direction of Sakura's shrine!  
"***OVER OUR DEAD BODIES, BASTARD!!!!!!***" both scream.  
  
As soon as the creature is out of sight, Ataru and Lum race off in  
pursuit. The Sagussans remain in place. "Oh, this is going to be good!!"  
Lufy-chan chuckles...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Spirit-War Tomobiki" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Tenth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "SPIRIT-WAR TOMOBIKI," Lum witnesses a time-flash of  
Ataru's first encounter with Noa-chan (then emotionally nothing more than an  
organic android). Mie locates Ataru at the site of the Tarouzakura and  
proceeds to deliver him to Lum. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* tries to stop them,  
but Alex's interference is too effective. However, there are more victims;  
Asuka Mizunokoji runs afoul of the sentient ninja database, who leaves her  
with her fear of men multiplied. That is when Noa-chan's fellow Sagussans  
jump in, attacking the *saikoo jinseijitsu* using their love for their  
*daimon'cha* to overwhelm the amount of negative emotion the database is using  
to fuel itself. By that time, Ataru is at the site of his first meeting with  
Noa-chan, thus unveiling the Rose of Memory. However, Lum cannot touch the  
Rose because she does not fully accept the post-Icarus Ataru as the real Ataru  
Moroboshi. With some persuasion by Noa-chan, Mie and Catty-chan...plus the  
revelation that Dark Memory is also involved...Lum is able to use the Rose of  
Memory to restore Ataru. Now, Ataru (as Cyborg) and Lum head to Sakura's  
shrine to confront the *saikoo jinseijitsu*...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore (gulp!)...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Thanks for your help, Tanoshii," Sakura smiles.  
  
The four girls who brought the bodyguards to the priestess' shrine  
smile. "It's our pleasure, Sakura-sensei," their leader bows. "Anything to  
protect these lugs from their pathetic disease when it comes to Lum."  
  
The other girls giggle. The shrine has seen better days; as its  
resident is one of the *de'ne* Ataru has rejected in his attempt at leaving  
Tomobiki, it became the target of Lan-chan's attempt at destroying the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu.* Nassur is still on life-support, Benten cradling him. The  
guards are still unconscious, mostly thanks to being bashed unconscious by  
their rescuers after they kept moaning about Lum. At that time, Koosei walks  
into the shrine. "Holy shit, what hit this place?!"  
  
"Koosei-kun!" Oyuki looks relieved. "How is everything out there?!"  
  
"Not good," the teacher shakes his head. "Half of Tomobiki's a  
constructive write-off! I can't begin to estimate what sort of casualties  
we're talking about here. And I lost track of that monster when it blitzed  
its way through the Mizunokoji estate."  
  
"The Mizunokoji estate?!" Sakura looks confused. "What happened there?"  
  
Koosei rubs the bridge of his nose. "That thing went after some poor  
girl named Asuka, really made her freak out when Mendou showed up."  
  
"Uh-oh!" the priestess looks concerned.  
  
"I just hope Lum-chan's alright," Lan rubs her bandaged shoulder.  
  
"Strange to hear concern about Lum coming from *you!!*" Koosei sneers.  
  
Lan looks incensed. "Idiot, if you think I'm going to allow that  
monster the chance to kill Lum before I can get my revenge on her, think  
again!!!" she bolts up, fangs barred and murder in her eyes.  
  
At that time, the roof collapses in as the *saikoo jinseijitsu* crashes  
on Lan's head!! The creature flips around until it is face-to-face with the  
Seishin teen. "*WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT PATHETIC REVENGE YOU DESIRE, SLUT!!*" it  
snarls, eyes glowing. "*YOU ARE BUT A BABE IN COMPARISON TO ME! NOW GET OUT  
OF MY WAY!!!*"  
  
Lan fearfully falters back, remembering what the sentient ninjitsu  
database did to her not just an hour before. Tanoshii then leaps to the  
attack, a spirit ward appearing in her way. "BEGONE, FOUL DEMON!!!!"  
  
The ward impacts on the creature's head...then burns up. "*NICE TRY!*"  
psychic energy forms around its hand. "***PSYCHIC LASER!!!!!!***"  
  
The bolt of energy zeroes in on Tanoshii...then impacts on a bird-shaped  
enameled shield emblazoned with the motto LOVE AND TRUTH!! "**Nice try but no  
cigar!!!**" a metallic-tinged voice snarls.  
  
"Moroboshi!!!" Benten screams out in relief. "It's about time!!"  
  
Ataru now stands defensively in front of Tanoshii, a stun-stick in his  
hand. "**Now...what say we take this outside?!**"  
  
"*AS YOU WISH!!!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu* cackles as it leaps through  
the hole it made in the roof.  
  
Before Ataru could run out the door, he draws out a phoenix-embossed  
staff and tosses it to Benten. "**Think fast, Benten!**"  
  
"What's this?!!" the Fukunokami looks confused as she catches the staff.  
  
The staff suddenly glows as it encompasses both Benten and Nassur.  
"What's going on?!" Tanoshii gasps.  
  
The glow fades just as quickly, the staff disappearing. Benten has a  
dazed look on her face. "What the hell was that about?!"  
  
Suddenly, Nassur's eyes flutter open. "Oh, my head..." the Vosian  
hunter moans as he pulls off his oxygen mask, "...what happened to me...?"  
  
Everyone looks thunderstruck as Nassur slowly sits up, shaking his head  
to get the cobwebs out. "N-n-nassur...y-y-you're okay...!" Benten stammers  
disbelievingly, unadulterated joy crossing her face.  
  
"Just a little dizzy," Nassur moans as he stares at her...then pauses, a  
confused look crossing his face.  
  
Benten finds herself flushing under that gaze. "Wh-what's w-wrong?!"  
she gulps.  
  
"N-nothing," he blinks. "I just have the mad urge to do THIS!!!!"  
  
With that, he sweeps her into his arms and covers her with a very loving  
kiss. "Nassur...I...umpth!" Benten gurgles as she nearly passes out from his  
kiss...  
  
...just as Shinobu walks in! "Oh, Nassur-kun, you're alright...eh?!"  
she lets out a shocked squeak as she stares disbelievingly at the sight of the  
man she is interested in kissing Benten!  
  
Nassur does not respond as Benten finally warms up to his passion.  
Shinobu shudders with a mix of rage and shocked sadness as this beautiful  
scene continues. Finally, the two part, staring in each other's eyes.  
"Wh-what w-was th-that f-for?" the Fukunokami deliriously gags.  
  
"You look like you needed it," the Vosian gently coos, rubbing his nose  
against her neck. "What else would you expect me to do for my partner?"  
  
"I want to be more than just a partner, you know," she hums.  
  
"You will be," he assures her.  
  
Shinobu falls back, tears welling in her eyes as she shakes her head in  
denial over what she just heard. With a shriek of heartwrenching pain, she  
spins around and runs out of the shrine. At that moment, Nassur confusedly  
blinks. "Now, what made me do that?!" he wonders, scratching his head.  
  
"I didn't mind," Benten romantically sighs, leaning into his side.  
  
"Someone else did," Sakura warns.  
  
"Well, that's what the idiot gets for pissing off Ataru-chan," Tanoshii  
snorts.  
  
Her three friends nod agreeingly...  
  
* * *  
  
An explosion occurs!! "Darling, be careful!!!" Lum warns.  
  
Lum and Ataru now face off against the *saikoo jinseijitsu* by the  
Moroboshi home. Everything within a five block radius has been knocked down  
and crushed. Ataru's parents are now huddling in mortal terror by the front  
door, which is all that stands of the Moroboshi home, his father shaking as he  
tries to hold up a bokan stick. "**I'm fine, Lum,**" the latter sighs.  
"**Actually, if I can time this right, I could get rid of two headaches with  
one blow!!**"  
  
"*THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!*" the creature snarls as it transforms back  
into Ataru, then faces his parents. "Dad, Mom!! Are you okay?!"  
  
His father blinks, then lowers his stick. "S-son...is th-that r-really  
you...?"  
  
"Baby, are you hurt?!" his mother gasps.  
  
"I'm fine!" 'Ataru' beams. "See?! You don't have to worry about me  
leaving you or taking that cow's side against you ever again!"  
  
With a joyous cry, Ataru's mother leaps over to embrace the human Ataru.  
"Oh, I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later!"  
  
Lum blinks, then she turns to her companion. "Darling, what's going on  
here?! Don't they realize what that thing is?!!"  
  
"**No, they don't *want* to realize what that is!**" Ataru shakes his  
head. "**That's how much that thing's affected everyone in this town!**"  
  
"What are we talking about?! The *saikoo jinseijitsu* or Dark Memory?!"  
  
The machine-man shrugs. "**Both, neither...it really doesn't matter. I  
suppose you could think of it as a textbook case of the Brigadoon syndrome.**"  
  
"Brigadoon?" Lum looks very confused.  
  
"**I'll tell you about it sometime later,**" Ataru sighs.  
  
At that time, Shinobu runs up. Surprised to see two Atarus standing  
there, she races over to grab the fully human one. "Ataru-kun, you bastard,  
how dare you make my life so miserable?! How dare you slap me because I  
wanted to be with Nassur-kun?!"  
  
"Even Shinobu?!!" Lum stares agape at this insane scene.  
  
Shinobu then socks him into a wall. 'Ataru' is still laughing. "Hey,  
if you want to be with Nassur, that's okay by me!" he chuckles.  
  
"You really mean that?!" Shinobu drops to her knees in front of him.  
"You won't try to interfere?!"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"You won't try to keep Nassur-kun away from Earth?!"  
  
"Nope," 'Ataru' suddenly appears behind her, giving her a tight embrace.  
"Now give me a kiss!"  
  
"Eeek!!" Shinobu bashes him away, laughing with a mix of relief and joy.  
"You pervert!! Get away from me!!"  
  
Suddenly, the crowd is surrounded by Mendou, the guards, Lan, Sakura and  
Ryuunosuke. "What's this?!" Megane grabs 'Ataru' by his shirt. "So, you're  
finally back to normal, eh?! Good!! Now we can go back to normal, too!!"  
  
"Besides," Ryuunosuke cracks her knuckles, "...I owe you one for that  
slap you gave me last night!"  
  
"Ah, Ryuu-chan, you always were such a softie," 'Ataru' appears behind  
her, giving her backside a more-than-friendly squeeze.  
  
"Pervert!!!" the tomboy piledrives him into the front walkway.  
  
Lum and Ataru continue to stare at this. "They don't realize what  
they're doing!" the Oni shakes her head. "Every time they hurt that thing,  
that monster gets more power! Are they that blind?!"  
  
"**Unfortunately!**" Ataru sighs.  
  
By that time, Nassur, Benten, Oyuki and Koosei walk up. "Uh...now this  
is unique," the Vosian hunter shudders, then stares at Ataru. "So...who  
exactly are you?"  
  
"This is the real Darling," Lum waves at her boyfriend. "That *thing*  
over there," she points at 'Ataru,' "...is a construct the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* created so that it could manipulate me and everyone in this place  
of fools and madmen to so it could get enough negative energy to break free  
and destroy Darling."  
  
"Oh, I get it now," Nassur hums.  
  
"Lum-chan, what are you talking about?!" Lan appears in front of her  
friend. "That's Darling, not this monstrosity!" she points at 'Ataru,' then  
the real Ataru.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for being an airhead!" Lum sneers.  
  
Shocked by the Oni's insult, Lan then looks incensed. "Oh, yeah?!!" she  
growls, then spins around, her 'cute' self back. "Darling!! Come give  
Lan-chan a kiss!!"  
  
'Ataru' is right beside her, trying to pucker up. "One kiss coming up,"  
he lecherously cackles.  
  
"Gotta catch me first!!" Lan slips out from his arms, then runs away.  
  
"Hey, don't play hard to get!" 'Ataru' chases after her.  
  
Lum's friends are not impressed. "I cannot begin to believe how stupid  
they really are," Oyuki sighs.  
  
"They really are a bunch of (blank)-ups, aren't they?!" Benten moans.  
  
"Benten, you can be more coarse than that, you know!" Koosei sighs.  
  
"So, what now?!" Nassur looks at Ataru. "Do we allow that thing to live  
on? With it out of your mind, you'll be finally free to live your own life!"  
  
"**Oh, don't worry,**" Ataru chuckles. "**While I can't destroy its  
persona now, I can cut it off from all the power it presently controls.**"  
  
"How?!" Lum looks confused.  
  
"**The *te'a* is around to help me,**" Ataru winks. "**Don't you  
remember the time our other selves came to us?!**"  
  
Lum nods, remembering a doppelganger of her forged from a sea of flame.  
"What's this *te'a*...?" Benten looks confused.  
  
"Stick around and you'll find out," Koosei warns.  
  
"**I highly suggest you don't,**" Ataru gives them a knowing glance.  
"**In fact, I suggest that you all get as far away from this tomobiki right  
now!**"  
  
He holds up an arm-shield, what looks like a very large Bowie knife  
partially ejected from one of the housings. "We get the idea," Nassur nods.  
"Let's go, people."  
  
All scramble aboard Benten's airbike as it blasts off in the direction  
of Lum's orbiting scout. By this time, 'Ataru' is now caught in an argument  
with Mendou and the guards. "Lum, what are you still doing with this  
monster?!" Ataru's mother marches up to her. "Get away from that thing! He's  
just another trick that cow's using to break you away from us!! My son's over  
here!"  
  
Lum and Ataru stare at each other, then the Oni sighs. "Oh, okay..."  
she moves to follow Ataru's mother, her hand reaching back to draw out the  
knife from Ataru's arm-shield.  
  
The machine-man relaxes as Lum approaches 'Ataru.' "Darling," she  
sing-songs, keeing the knife hidden behind her back. "Come here, please!"  
  
"Sure, Lum!" he appears in front of her. "What is it?!"  
  
The Oni gives him a mirthless smile. "Die."  
  
With that, the knife is plunged right into 'Ataru's' heart!! He lets  
out a hoarse gasp as he staggers to his knees. Everyone is horrorstruck as  
Lum steps back, sweetly smiling. "I don't care what you people think," she  
hums as she slips an arm around Ataru. "For you see...*this* is Darling!"  
She then looks at her boyfriend. "Care to give me a lift?"  
  
"**Going up!**" the machine-man crouches, then with one leap, rockets in  
the direction of Lum's scout.  
  
Everyone else is still stunned silent. "What's going on here?!!" Megane  
demands.  
  
They then notice a brilliant light bursting from 'Ataru's' skin.  
"*CURSE...YOU...ONI!!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* voice utters from the dying  
teen as his skin peels away, revealing a tiger-striped monster.  
"*I...WILL...BE...AVENGED...!*"  
  
The ground suddenly shakes as everyone begins to realize their fatal  
mistake. "I think we're in trouble...!" Lan gulps.  
  
Tomobiki then detonates!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa!!!" Benten howls in awe as the psychic blast rips out from the  
Moroboshi home, watching from the same altitude as Lum's scout.  
  
The burst of energy rips everything apart within a three-kilometre  
radius of the Moroboshi home, encompassing almost all of Tomobiki! Buildings,  
streets, cars, even Lan's parked scout, are all burned into ashes as the wave  
of energy wrecks everything in its path. After a moment, the psychic blast  
fades, the fires evaporating into a miasmic cloud which hangs over the  
destroyed district like a shroud. Through the smoke, everyone sees that  
virtually NOTHING remains of Tomobiki. "The whole country's going to  
celebrate this," Koosei muses.  
  
At that moment, Ataru lands on the upper works of Lum's scout with the  
grace of a swan, Lum protectively in his arms. "**And that...**" he places  
her down, then reverts to normal, "...is that!"  
  
With that, Lum's tiger-striped Sagussan jumpsuit fades back to her  
normal school uniform. Both then stare at what just happened. "*Tcha!*" Lum  
gasps. "Memory had THAT much energy inside her?!!"  
  
"'Fraid so," Ataru nods. "Amazing what the mind can produce, eh?!"  
  
"Frightening," the Oni shudders.  
  
Suddenly, a point of light appears above the apex of the blast. The  
black smoke then is sucked into the point of light, allowing it to grow in  
size until it assumes the dimensions and shape of a beautiful humanoid female.  
She wears a black kimono emblazoned with a cherry blossom pattern and the  
kanji for 'Tomobiki.' As soon as the last of the smoke and fire evaporates,  
the woman's eyes open. Staring at Lum and Ataru for a moment, she projects a  
celestial smile as she ascends into space...on the road to seek her own  
destiny. "***Good-bye...Father...Mother...I'll never forget you...***"  
  
With that, Memory disappears from Tomobiki. "Darling..." Lum blinks  
confusedly, "...why did Memory address us as her parents?"  
  
Ataru shrugs. "I guess it's because when we freed ourselves of the  
madness of that place, we freed her, too...freed her to allow her to seek her  
own life."  
  
"Or maybe because you influenced her creation and maturity," Nassur  
adds. "After all, Lum, didn't you once tell me that the first time you  
encountered Memory, she was in the form of a baby?"  
  
"That's true," the Oni nods. "Well, I hope she does make it in whatever  
she wants to do," she stares heavenward.  
  
"She will," her boyfriend slips an arm around her. "With your tenacity  
and my energy, you can count on it."  
  
Everyone then boards the scout so they could descend into what is left  
of Tomobiki...  
  
* * *  
  
Watching this unseen from their own place in the realm of the *te'a*,  
two familiar faces smile. "So, our spirit-descendants have succeeded in  
freeing themselves from their tomobiki," the woman, Ram, smiles.  
  
"And they're free to pursue their own destiny, just like we did," the  
man, Atar, sighs, embracing his child-mate...  
  
* * *  
  
"She did it!!" Noa-chan smiles.  
  
The group of Sagussans watched the destruction of Tomobiki from the  
safety of the only part of the district to survive the detonation of the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu's* energy unscathed: the Seikou home. "She did!" Mie  
nods. "Good for her...for both of them!"  
  
"So what now?!" Lufy-chan stretches herself. "We all go back into  
cryosleep?"  
  
"Not yet," Noa-chan stands. "Lum still needs some help in keeping her  
mind on track when it comes to where her destiny truly lies. We'll have to  
hold Council for that."  
  
"A Council in the middle of a tomobiki," Shinobu-chan groans. "The  
other *daishi'cha'll* never let us live it down!"  
  
The others shudder. "What about me?" Mie stares at her fellow  
Sagussans.  
  
"She should come back," Catty-chan notes. "She doesn't belong here!"  
  
"Does she?" Noa-chan stares at the doctor. "Mie has a family here, not  
to mention friends. Besides, if she stays here, she can also help Lum turn  
herself away from the denizens of this tomobiki."  
  
"Yeah," Mie nods. "I don't think I'm ready to pack up and head back  
just yet. Besides, I still don't remember any of you."  
  
"Relax, shipmate," Lufy-chan kneels beside Mie, patting her shoulder.  
"We haven't forgotten you."  
  
"Thanks, Lufy," Mie smiles. "In the meantime, I better go check in on  
Lum-chan and Ataru-chan. See you guys later."  
  
With a wave, she heads off toward the site of the Moroboshi home.  
"She's had such an experience," Catty-chan sighs. "Actually being raised and  
cared for by a loving family. Now, that's incredible!"  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Noa-chan muses. "No sense in wrecking it by  
reminding her of where she was reborn. Let her come to us when she's ready."  
  
"True," Lufy-chan nods. "Now, we've got a problem."  
  
"What's that, Lufy?" Sakura-chan looks at the pilot.  
  
"Who do we tell?" the Yehisrite-born pilot shrugs. "Makoto or  
Reinoevan?!"  
  
The other *daishi'cha* moan...  
  
* * *  
  
"*Datcha!!!*" Lum exclaims as she walks out of her scout to see the  
devestation. "Who's going to fix this mess?!!"  
  
At ground level, Tomobiki looks as if it had been raized by some cosmic  
knife. No building, tree, telephone pole, street lamp or elevated train  
stands, everything being severed at a couple of inches above ground level.  
The wreckage, which was blasted away from the Moroboshi home when the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu's* energy detonated, is now in giant heaps at the edge of the  
blast zone. "Don't look at me!" Ataru shakes his head. "I've got nothing to  
do with this place anymore!"  
  
"Lucky you," Koosei sighs. "I better call an intergalactic contractor  
to get my place rebuilt."  
  
"I'll make sure of that, Koosei-kun," Oyuki smiles.  
  
The homeroom teacher sputters as he falters under the princess' amused  
gaze. "Is anyone still alive?" Benten looks around. "I wanted those idiots  
to finally wake up and smell the coffee, not get killed!"  
  
"They're alright," Nassur's eyes flash for a moment. "They just got  
knocked into basements or flung around a bit. I think they weathered this  
better than the town."  
  
"That's too bad," Ataru snorts. "This country could do better without  
them! Besides, if they die, they'll have no place to go! Heaven won't take  
them and Hell'd be afraid they'd take over!"  
  
"True, true," Koosei nods.  
  
The people tense on hearing something peel apart. "Aye, is it safe tae  
come oot, now?" Alex inquires as he pokes his head out from an underground  
cellar.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Lum kneels beside the Celtic druid.  
  
"Ooch, lass, I'm fine," Alex smiles as he comes out from the cellar,  
dusting himself off. "Thot was loads o' fun! What d'ye think, Hayao?!"  
  
Cherry emerges next. "Well, it's something I wouldn't like to repeat on  
a daily basis. The spirit world couldn't take the strain...oh, my!" he stops,  
gasping on seeing the level of destruction Tomobiki suffered.  
  
"Awful, ain't it?" Alex muses.  
  
"'Awful?!'" Cherry stares at his friend. "It's wonderful!! The first  
prediction I was ever involed in which came true right to the letter!!"  
  
Everyone save Alex faints! "Aye, it is, ain't it?!!" the druid cackles.  
"C'mon, laddie!! I'll whip ye up some haggis f'r dinner tonight!"  
  
"You're too courteous, Alex!" Cherry beams.  
  
Laughing, the two spiritualists saunter off to locate Cherry's camp.  
"Well, at least someone's happy about this," Ataru muses.  
  
"Then why am I scared?" Lum sighs.  
  
The group then walks toward the site of the Moroboshi home, now a  
darkened hole in the ground which was the basement. Stopping at the edge,  
everyone peers down. "You guys okay?" Lum calls out.  
  
Everyone who was at the epicentre of the blast is now flat on their  
backs, the wreckage of the house nearly burying them. "Lum..." Shinobu grunts  
as she tries to pull herself out from under a collapsed wall, "...next time,  
tell us when you do things like that."  
  
"Even if I did tell you, would you have listened?!" the Oni snorts.  
"Darling's right! You ARE a bunch of idiots!!"  
  
Moans escape from inside the wreckage. "Finally, she listens for once!"  
Ataru looks relieved. "Now things are right!!"  
  
Punctuating his outburst is the thunder of helicopter blades and  
turbojets. Everyone spins around to stare northward...as a giant fleet of  
helicopters and attack jets soars towards Tomobiki. All the machines are  
emblazoned with Komeru Moroboshi's tiger-and-gaikatana insignia. Riding the  
lead Huey is Reigi Yumoa, along with Chie and Ashin Budou. "Ah, the rescue  
party's arrived!" Lum waves. "Hi, everyone!!"  
  
The helicopters land, disgorging a brigade's worth of Moroboshi Clan  
troops. Reigi directs them. "Get the tents set up!! I want a hospital ready  
to go in an hour! Search teams check out the primary schools and  
kindergardens first!! Get the EOD teams to the Mendou and Mizunokoji estates  
to detonate any explosives that are still active!! Move, people!! Let's get  
it done!!!"  
  
Lum and her companious come up. "You guys made good time!" Benten  
smiles.  
  
"Hey, organizing a rescue effort like this takes time," Reigi smiles.  
"You guys okay?"  
  
"We're fine now," Ataru nods.  
  
Suddenly, a starship appears over Tomobiki. "There's the 'Renegade!'"  
Benten exclaims. "Guess Hazel and the others were worried about us!"  
  
As Nassur's ship lands, allowing a small group of hybrids to emerge,  
rescue teams go to work pulling people out of the wreckage. By that time,  
everyone has dug themselves out of the basement of the Moroboshi home. "For  
once, I'm actually glad to see old Broken Balls' people," Kinshou muses.  
  
"'Broken Balls?'" Lum quizzically stares at Ataru.  
  
"It's because he can't have children," the latter sighs. "He was in  
Nagaisaki when 'Bock's Car' came by in 'forty-five. His sperm count's so way  
low, everyone just says he's sterile."  
  
Lum sighs. "You've got a weird family, Darling."  
  
Ataru nods. "Why do you think I'm so tempted to disown the lot?"  
  
"I don't blame you a bit."  
  
By that time, everyone has warily come up to stand around the man who is  
the repository of the monster which came so close to killing them all.  
"A-a-ataru...y-y-you o-o-okay?" Ryuunosuke hesitantly inquires, looking ready  
to bolt and run if something happens.  
  
Ataru shrugs. "I'm fine."  
  
With that comes an explosion of relieved sighs. "He's fine!!" Megane  
moans. "Oh, thank the gods, he's fine!! Now things can go back to normal  
again!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy!" Shinobu beams, leaping over to embrace her former  
boyfriend. "Now we can all relax...!!"  
  
Sneering, Ataru shoves her away. "Get your filthy hands off me, you  
bitch!!" he growls, gleaming hatred in his eyes.  
  
Everyone jolts as they involuntarily step back. Shinobu falls  
unceremoniously on her backside. "Ouch!!" she yelps, then confusedly stares  
at Ataru. "Ataru-kun, why'd you do that for?!"  
  
His response is to spit at her feet. "We're still strangers, Miyaki!"  
he icily intones, freezing her with his glare.  
  
Confusion appears on many people's faces, including Lum's. "Who...are  
you, then?" the Oni hesitantly inquires.  
  
Ataru looks away. "That which you knew as 'Darling'...is dead," he  
sighs, then wryly smiles. "You killed him, remember? As for who and what I  
am...well, I guess I'll have to go off and learn who I am."  
  
Everyone blinks. "You mean...you're still going?" Sakura gasps.  
  
"No, I'm actually going to Disneyland to do a film!!" Ataru sighs in  
exhaspiration, then angrily spins on Sakura. "***OF COURSE I'M GOING, YOU  
PATHETIC, INCOMPETENT EXCUSE OF A PRIESTESS!!!! THAT WAS THE GENERAL IDEA OF  
THIS WHOLE EXERCISE, WASN'T IT?!?!?!***"  
  
Hearing that, Megane's eyes glow. "You slime...!" he hisses, grabbing  
Ataru by his shirt collar. "You mean to tell us that you could've prevented  
that monster from coming out in the first place?!!"  
  
A second later, Megane winds up twisted into the shape of a pretzel!  
"Yes, I could've prevented it if I wanted to!!" Ataru sneers as he turns his  
back on his former classmates. "But I didn't!! Care to know why?!"  
  
"Why?!!" Mendou snarls, partially drawing his katana.  
  
Ataru stares at them, a devilish glare on his face. "I gave you a taste  
of death. *Real* death, just like I got it on Icarus!! Better to make you  
appreciate life a little more," he then turns away. "A life without Lum, that  
is."  
  
Hearing that, Mendou and the guards let out murderous growls, the air  
around them ablaze with their fury. "You slime, if you think you're going to  
get away with what you've done to us, think again!!!" the scion of Japan's  
richest family snap-draws his katana. "DIE!!!!!!"  
  
An explosion later sees the four boys smashed into the dirt thanks to  
the Cyborg!! "**Don't forget, jerks...I'm still around!!**" the machine-man  
cackles as he turns to leave, transforming back to normal.  
  
"Hey, there you all are!" Mie yells as she runs up. On seeing what just  
happened to Mendou and the guards, the Sagussan-born Kyushu native snorts.  
"Oh!! I see Supersnob and the Four Tweedledees are at it again!"  
  
"It is a pathetic habit, isn't it?" Lum muses.  
  
"One they are going to lose even if it kills them!!" Koosei growls.  
"Your family okay, Mie?"  
  
"Ah, they're fine!" Mie smiles. "Actually, by the way Mom can sense it,  
no one got killed in this fight!"  
  
That news makes everyone smile. "Well, that's a relief!!" Reigi  
breathes out. "The last time the *saikoo jinseijitsu* came storming out of  
its host's head two centuries ago, half of Hokkaido was nearly turned into a  
second Atlantis."  
  
"Ouch," Nassur winces. "Brother, you people really do rewrite the book  
on urban renewal, don't you?!"  
  
"We try not to," Reigi chuckles.  
  
Everyone laughs as the tension of the day finally starts to lift. "Um,  
I hate to put a dampener on this, but who's going to pay for this mess?"  
Ryuunosuke cuts in.  
  
"And who's going to actually do the repairs?!" Shinobu adds. "I can lay  
bets that all the construction crews Mendou-san and Tobimaro-san have at their  
beck and call lost their equipment when that thing blew up!"  
  
"Moroboshi, of course!!" Mendou snarls. "He's the slime who caused this  
mess in the first place!!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" the guards chant, nodding approvingly.  
  
All five boys then wind up being zapped by Lum! "***OH, NO, YOU  
DON'T!!!!***"  
  
They collapse in a burnt heap on the ground. "L-lum-san...?!" Megane  
stammers.  
  
Lum turns to Reigi. "Reigi-san, you tell Uncle Komeru straight from me  
that he is not to pay A SINGLE YEN for any repairs which need to be done  
here!!" she wags her finger at the financier.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone from Tomobiki screams.  
  
"What about my home?!!" Lan appears in front of Lum. "Who's going to  
fix that?!!"  
  
Lum snorts, then looks back at Reigi. "Oh, Reigi-san, would you also  
tell Grandma that she is not to pay a single uniCredit so this airhead can  
repair her scout!"  
  
Lan faints! "That's no problem," Reigi chuckles. "After all, we don't  
have to pay anything for damages the *saikoo jinseijitsu* causes in the first  
place."  
  
Everyone faints! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
Reigi extracts a rolled sheet of parchment from his jacket. "This is  
dated in the year 1808, during the tenure of Shogun Tokugawa Ienari," he  
proclaims. "Eighteen-oh-eight was the year the *saikoo jinseijitsu* first  
became sentient, by the way." He then reads. "'Be it proclaimed that after  
tragic events in the northern part of the Emperor's realm in the last couple  
of months, that ever again should the dark kami known as the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* ever emerge from its host to plague mortal men, that  
responsibility for whatever damage done to property or lives lost shall not be  
bestowed to the loyal House of Moroboshi-Hana from which this dark kami, in  
times more innocent, first flowed. Be it proclaimed that all those who were  
directly responsible for unleashing this dark kami from its host's mind, as  
well as all those whose thoughts, actions or deeds influenced this dark kami's  
power, shall be held morally and legally responsible for all damage done and  
lives ended at the hands of this dark kami.'" He rolls up the sheet. "This  
was signed by the Emperor himself back then and it was never altered by either  
the Meiji Restoration or the imposition of our present constitution by General  
MacArthur! Anyone looking for something to heap on Ataru-kun or us better go  
look elsewhere!!"  
  
Stunned disbelief appears on everyone's faces. "That's good," Mie  
crosses her arms, "...because I just happen to remember the fact that five  
certain twits were conspicuously absent from class this morning!!"  
  
She glares at Mendou and the guards. "Hey, that's right!" Shinobu  
growls as she lunges over to seize her former boyfriend by his shirt. "Where  
WERE you idiots when Lum was trying to prevent this from happening?!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Lan aims a bazooka at Megane. "So which one of you is going to  
pay for my wrecked home?!!"  
  
"Or my wrecked shrine?!!" Sakura snarls.  
  
"And all our homes, too!!!" Ataru's mother chimes in.  
  
"And what about the school?!!" Koosei yanks out the Saturn Five.  
  
The five boys find themselves surrounded by very angry people all  
glaring at them, many weapons appearing out of nowhere. "Lum-san, help us!!"  
Megane cries.  
  
"Help yourself, jerk!" Lum turns away from them. "You caused this  
mess?! You pay for it!!"  
  
Mendou and the guards quickly run away, an incensed lynch mob right on  
their tails! Watching this, Ataru smiles. "Ah, I do love it when a plan  
comes together," he muses, then hums, "...even one which I really didn't  
plan."  
  
"You, too, eh?!" Nassur chuckles, then winces. "Ouch!" he feels his  
forehead.  
  
"Ah, I thought as much," Chie walks up, supporting the hunter. "Your  
mind's still trying to recover from the shock of what the soulsword did to  
you." He then looks at Benten. "Benten, will you see to it that he gets to  
Sakusei Station, please? I'm sure Koruneko-san has some herbal medicines  
which can help him get back on his feet again."  
  
"We'll take care of Sensei, sir," Hazel runs up, then gestures to Daros  
and Nobinba to help their teacher to the "Renegade."  
  
"And he should be on light duties for the next two weeks," Chie calls  
after them. "No sense making matters worse!"  
  
"I'll make sure of that!!" Benten smiles. "AND make sure that he  
doesn't come back in a while so that hussy Miyaki doesn't get her hands on  
him!"  
  
"Oh, you won't have to worry about that anymore, Benten," Ataru  
chuckles. "In fact, I GUARANTEE that when Nassur gets married again,  
**you'll** be his bride."  
  
"How can you guarantee that, Darling?" Lum quizzically stares at her  
boyfriend. "Recognition is unpredictable, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's genetics, too," Ataru winks at her. "And genetics can  
be affected, you know. Why do you think I gave Benten that staff so that  
Nassur could be revived?"  
  
"What?!" Benten exclaims. "You mean...?!"  
  
"That after his *nicha*, you'll be the one he recognizes," Ataru smiles.  
  
Hearing that, the Fukunokami lets out a delighted cry. Everyone else is  
surprised to hear this news. "Darling, that's the most heinous, devilish,  
monstrous thing I've ever thought you could do!!" Lum gasps, then icily  
smiles. "And it's perfect! Shinobu won't know what hit her!!"  
  
"Naturally," Ataru chuckles, then grunts, feeling his heart. "And I  
think I'm about to pass out right about now," he feels the strength in his  
legs go.  
  
"Ah, I thought as much," Ashin appears beside his friend. "Looks like  
your body's demanding some sleep after what you just went through."  
  
Yukio comes up to support him. "C'mon, Koichi. I'll take you home."  
  
"Hey!!" Lum growls, fangs barred and lightning dancing over her.  
"Hubby-thief!! Get your hands off MY Darling this instant!!"  
  
"Lum, if you don't want Yukio to kill you, you'll back off," Benten  
warns. "Besides, after today, I don't think Moroboshi'll have eyes for anyone  
else other than you."  
  
"I hope so," the Oni frets.  
  
"And as for you, Lum," Ashin stares at her. "I think it's time you also  
took a break from living in this zoo. Why don't you head home for a bit? Or  
even better, stay with Nassur on Sakusei Station. You two and Ryooki-san,  
too," he points to Benten and Oyuki.  
  
"Why?!" the three women wonder.  
  
"Because you'll be needed for the next stage in Ataru-kun's maturity,"  
the priest winks. "Trust me, you'll like this one. Take care!"  
  
He heads off to supervise the rescue effort. "What do you suppose that  
means?!" Benten scratches the back of her head.  
  
"Well, Darling says that Ashin-san is better than Budou-sama or  
Sakura-sensei when it comes to predicting the future," Lum notes.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go to Sakusei and find out," Oyuki muses.  
  
Everyone then watches as a helicopter lifts off, flying north toward  
Sendai. Lum watches it go, then waves. From the machine, Ataru returns the  
gesture. I'll come back to get you out of this place, Lum-chan, he  
telepathically calls out.  
  
I'll be waiting, Darling, she responds...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Spirit-War Tomobiki" Epilogue  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Tenth in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF "SPIRIT-WAR TOMOBIKI," Lum and Ataru chase the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* to Sakura's shrine. There, Ataru gives Benten a staff which  
allows Nassur to be revived...as well as emotionally bonds the Vosian to the  
Fukunokami. Later at the Moroboshi home, the sentient ninja database tries to  
gather more energy by becoming 'Darling,' the moronic girl-chaser Ataru was  
prior to the trip to Icarus. Everyone save Lum, Nassur, Benten, Koosei and  
Oyuki fall for it's trick. The Oni uses a *te'a*-powered knife to destroy  
'Darling'...and winds up destroying Tomobiki when she severs the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* from Memory's power. Now free, Memory proceeds into space to  
seek her own destiny. As Moroboshi Clan forces come to help in rescue  
efforts, everyone realizes that the 'Darling' part of Ataru is dead, leaving  
the post-Icarus Ataru free to discover who he is. Everyone then learns that  
the Moroboshi Clan is legally not libel to pay for any repairs to the  
district, thus blame is shifted to Mendou and the guards. Meanwhile, Noa-chan  
decides that the time is not yet right for Mie to return to her people. As  
the day finally winds down, Ataru heads off to Sendai to visit his uncle.  
Yukio goes with him to babysit Reiko and Belle. Nassur, recovering from his  
exposure to the soulsword, is sent to Sakusei Station by Chie. Ashin advises  
Lum, Benten and Koosei to go there, too, affirming that their presence is  
vital to Ataru's future development...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally (whew!)...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Ready to head off?" Benten peeks into a tent.  
  
Night has fallen on Tokyo. Tomobiki now looks like a giant tent city in  
the middle of a dustbowl. Many people are still up, trying to pick through  
the wreckage at the district's edges in hopes of finding personal belongings.  
Lum presently is relaxing in a tent being used by the Moroboshi family. In  
her hands is a roll of parchment. "Almost ready," the Oni yawns, rolling the  
paper up.  
  
"What's that?" the Fukunokami muses.  
  
"It's from Uncle Komeru," Lum smiles as she and Benten head out of the  
tent. "He heard from Darling about how I helped stop the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu*. He's really impressed."  
  
"So what does that mean for your engagement?"  
  
"Well, he supports the idea," Lum sighs. "After all, anyone who can  
stand up to the *saikoo jinseijitsu* is okay in his books. But he warns me  
that the real hurdle is still Grandma."  
  
"I guess you won't have a happily-ever-after soon," Benten wryly smiles.  
  
"I guess so," Lum moans. "Ah, well, maybe this was for the best. What  
happened to Shutaro and the others?"  
  
"They're still making themselves scarce," Benten cackles. "Lan's not  
going to stop until she gets them for her scout being wrecked."  
  
"A pity that thing didn't kill her right off," the Oni hums.  
  
"And ruin my fun?!" the Fukunokami mock-angrily glares at her friend.  
  
Both women laugh. Lum then feels a curious tingle in her mind.  
Lum-chan...we have to talk, a familiar voice echoes.  
  
"I have to go somewhere," she announces, flying off. "I'll see you in a  
bit, Benten."  
  
"Hey, where are you...?!" Benten calls out.  
  
By that time, Lum has disappeared into the night. "...going?" Benten  
finishes.  
  
Oyuki, Sakura and Shinobu walk up. "What's with Lum?" the priestess  
looks curious.  
  
"I dunno," the huntress shrugs. "She said she had to go somewhere, then  
took off."  
  
"You don't think that thing's going to try to possess her now?!" Shinobu  
looks scared.  
  
"I hope not," Benten shudders. "C'mon...let's go find her!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lum sighs as she lands in the middle of the park where her destiny,  
through Ataru's, was forever changed a dozen years before. To her surprise,  
the Rose of Memory is still there, warmly glowing. "Noa, where are you?" the  
Oni looks around.  
  
A pair of hands cover her eyes. "Surprise!"  
  
Lum spins around to embrace the Sagussan. "Oh, I'm so glad you didn't  
leave!" the Oni beams. "I wanted to see you before you went."  
  
"As we wanted to see you," Noa-chan smiles, then laughing, boosts the  
Oni into the air and twirling around like a ballerina. "You did it!!! You  
really did it!!"  
  
"Hey, Darling deserves credit for it, too!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"No, you silly!" Noa-chan shakes her head as she sets Lum down. "Today,  
you proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that you really are the Other!"  
  
"Then I'm free to marry Darling?!" Lum looks hopeful.  
  
Noa-chan looks uneasy. "That's...well, that'll have to be up to you and  
Ataru. Remember that we still have interest in him. We just can't let him go  
like that, you know."  
  
"But that's what you want, isn't it?" Lum looks confused.  
  
"Yes...but if he just walks away from us, a lot of the *daishi'cha*  
would believe that you were trying to hog him on your own. Doesn't our love  
for Ataru matter?"  
  
Lum blinks as that information sinks in. She had always felt confident  
that no other girl would desire to claim Ataru in the way she did. Elle was a  
laughable threat at best, after all. But if what Noa-chan was affirming was  
true, then she had more rivals than she knew what to deal with. Or were they  
rivals? "I still don't understand who you are...or why you want Darling," the  
Oni admits.  
  
"Yes," the Sagussan nods. "We'll have to solve that first."  
  
Noa-chan and Lum then kneel on both sides of the Rose of Memory.  
Coughing, the former then calls out, "I demand Council!!"  
  
Just at that moment, Benten, Oyuki, Sakura and Shinobu walk up. Also  
with them are Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko. "Hey, there's Lum!" the Fukunokami  
points, then stops. "Eh?! Who's that with her?!"  
  
"I've never seen her before," the Tritonian muses.  
  
Suddenly, space above Lum and Noa-chan darkens as faces appear.  
Council has been called!! Asuka-chan calls out. Noa, you demanded  
council. Please make your petition.  
  
The witnesses are stunned. "Th-that's Asuka...!" Shinobu points.  
  
"And Ryooko...and me, even!!" Ryuunosuke stammers. "What's going on  
here?!"  
  
Their voices are not heard by Noa-chan and Lum. "Honoured sisters," the  
former declares, waving to the latter. "It is my great pleasure to present to  
you all our *daimon'cha's* Other...Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni of Uru."  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Lum respectfully bows.  
  
"'Other?!'" Benten exclaims. "Other what?!! What's going on here?!"  
  
The huntress moves to march over to confront Lum. She is stayed by  
Sakura. "Don't, Benten!!" the priestess' eyes narrow. "Great spiritual  
forces are in play here! If we try to interfere, we'll be destroyed!!"  
  
The sterness in Sakura's voice causes Benten to shudder. We greet  
you, Lum-san, Ryooko-chan calls out. While many of us believed in our  
hearts that you indeed are the one with whom Ataru-sama was bonded to before  
our meeting him twelve years ago, we had to make sure that you indeed were the  
Other! We are more than pleased to be proven right.  
  
"I'm just as pleased, Ryooko-chan," Lum blushes.  
  
"Asuka, do the others agree to the idea I presented in the Dreamscape  
prior to our coming here?" Noa-chan inquires.  
  
They have, Asuka-chan nods. It is the only way a true  
understanding can exist between Sagussa and Lum-san...and, we hope, that will  
foster a greater understanding between Lum-san and the *daimon'cha.* It is  
the only way they can be severed from the influence of Entropy both have been  
exposed to when they have lived in that place of fools and madmen called  
'Tomobiki.'  
  
Everyone from Tomobiki faints! "They don't like us, don't they?!"  
Natsuko moans.  
  
"Very well, then," Noa-chan sighs, then turns to Lum.  
  
"What did you propose to them?" the Oni looks curious.  
  
"Lum," the Sagussan sighs. "As you might guess, all of us are  
empathically bonded in one way or another to Ataru. This happened when he  
visited Sagussa twelve years ago. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* obviously  
perverted his memories of us, causing him to dream of a harem...which of  
course was one of the big stumbling blocks in your attempt at forging some  
proper type of relationship with him. Further, those dreams could certainly  
sour any thoughts you have about us. You are quite defensive when it comes to  
Ataru, for more than understandable reasons. We don't want you to become our  
enemy, Lum. You're a part of us because you're a part of Ataru.  
Therefore...we feel that you will have to be properly immersed in Sagussan  
society and culture to better allow you to understand why we want Ataru to  
become our *daimon'cha* and *daite'cha.*"  
  
"You mean I'd have to go to Sagussa," Lum concludes. "I don't even know  
where that is!"  
  
"No, you don't, because no one in this local cluster has the technology  
to reach us," Noa-chan shakes her head. "Further, if you attempted to come to  
Sagussa, that will only produce a lot of unnecessary grief between you and the  
Agents of Entropy which live in this place. Our approach to the problem is  
far more personal...but it is guaranteed to succeed and there's no way anyone,  
even Nassur, could interfere."  
  
Lum considers the point. "Well, I suppose I don't really need any sort  
of interference. Even when I tell people to back off, they don't. I can go  
along with that."  
  
"Hold it," Noa-chan warns. "Lum, what I'm proposing isn't just a simple  
*pe'cha* bond. It's much deeper, more personal than that. When you are  
bonded in this way, you will change. Both sides heavily influence the  
other...and since you're nowhere near us when it comes to telepathic powers,  
you'll be at a disadvantage here."  
  
"Will I?" Lum blinks. "Noa, now I know that I've been at a disadvantage  
when it comes to Darling since I decided to live here on Earth, what with the  
way that monster inside him's been manipulating him. And after seeing how  
easily you people took care of that monster, I can use all the help I can get  
when it comes to Darling."  
  
Noa-chan wryly smiles, giving her a warning look. "Lum, at the same  
time, we're not going to give you a chance to dominate him."  
  
Lum smirks, then both burst out laughing. "I'll do it," the Oni sighs.  
"After all, look at how much Darling's changed. I've got to catch up."  
  
"That's good," Noa-chan nods, then looks up. "Girls, come on down."  
  
Transporter beams allow the other Sagussans who came with Noa-chan to  
beam down from their ship. "Spirit-sister!!" Lum-chan flies into her  
namesake's arms. "Oh, I'm so glad you've decided to join us!"  
  
"Thanks, Lum-chan," Lum beams.  
  
The witnesses are flabbergasted. "There's another Lum...?!" Momoe  
stammers.  
  
"And a Benten, Oyuki, Lan, Sakura and Shinobu, too?!" Kumiko blinks.  
  
Noa-chan then proceeds to introduce everyone. Lum is taken by surprise  
by one thing. "You mean all of you have names now?" she hums. "But the last  
time I was involved in Council, all you had were numbers."  
  
"Well, that's thanks to you and Ataru-sama," Yuri-chan explains. "With  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu* now out of the way, our bonds with the *daimon'cha*  
have begun to improve. Further, since you came to the Dreamscape, we were  
able to mind-scan you. A lot of us have taken inspiration for our names from  
that."  
  
"Mostly from Ataru-sama's interest in those silly stories he reads all  
the time," Kei-chan emphasizes.  
  
"Ah, I get it now," Lum nods, then stares at Lan-chan, Shinobu-chan and  
Sakura-chan, all of whom appear very angry. "What's with you girls?!"  
  
"I've never been so thoroughly insulted in all the nine thousand years  
I've been alive!!!" Lan-chan snaps, eyes ablaze. "Did you see that *kimei'ne*  
Ataru-sama chased after believing she was me?!! That airhead's so twisted, it  
isn't funny!!!"  
  
"You believe you have problems, Lan?!" Shinobu-chan sneers. "Take a  
gander at that fat-hipped titless wonder Ataru-sama chased after believing she  
was me!!!"  
  
"Not to mention that oversexed incompetent excuse of a spiritualist who  
looks like me!!" Sakura-chan moans.  
  
Nearby, Sakura and Shinobu are ablaze with fury. "'Fat-hipped titless  
wonder?!!'" the latter growls, twisting an I-beam with her bare hands.  
  
"'Oversexed incompetent excuse of a spiritualist?!!'" the former snarls.  
"They're bucking for a curse!!"  
  
"At least our spirit-sisters were much better suited to be the  
*daimon'cha's* friends," Oyuki-chan muses.  
  
"We're lucky," Benten-chan nods agreeingly.  
  
"I think we just got paid a compliment," Benten whispers to Oyuki.  
  
The Tritonian nods, giggling. Choose any one of these, Lum-san,  
Asuka-chan instructs. Remember Noa's warning. The one you choose will be  
bonded mind and soul with you...but we believe that such a bonding will not  
only save you from Tomobiki's perverted influence, it will ensure that the day  
will come when you at last can fully bond with the *daimon'cha.*  
  
Lum nods, then looks at each of the *daishi'cha* surrounding her. The  
Sagussans nod or wave at the Oni. Her eyes then lock on Noa-chan. They gaze  
at each other for a minute. Tears brim in the Sagussan's eyes as a light  
smile crosses her face. Lum finds herself crying...not in sadness, but in  
joy. "You," she softly intones.  
  
Noa-chan holds out a hand. The choice is made, Asuka-chan  
announces. Let the bonding be done. Let them become *marei'cha.*  
  
Lum slips her hand in Noa-chan's. The latter guides the hand to her  
face as her other hand reaches for the former's face. Soon, both are touching  
the other's face with both hands, their fingers splayed to both sides of the  
nose and over the eyes. The other Sagussans quickly form a psychic circle,  
linking by touching their neighbours by their fingertips. "She really is the  
Other," Lufy-chan smiles.  
  
"It's a match made in Heaven," Yuri-chan romantically swoons.  
  
"What sort of match are we talking about here?!" Benten scratches her  
head.  
  
The Fukunokami faints as the answer comes; Lum and Noa-chan slide  
together, their lips brushing the other's, passionately embracing the other!  
"Am I seeing that?!!" Shinobu gasps, pointing.  
  
"What type of people are these, anyway?!!" Ryuunosuke demands.  
  
After a wonderful eternity, the new bond-mates reluctantly part.  
"*Tcha!*" Lum gasps. "I don't know what made me do that!"  
  
"Don't worry," Noa-chan winks at her. "We'll be doing a lot more than  
just kissing when we learn more about each other."  
  
"I can't wait," Lum playfully growls, then blinks. "But...when can you  
come by again? Darling needs you!"  
  
Honey-chan pats the Oni's shoulder. "Let's let you and Ataru-sama have  
the necessary time to rebuild your relationship first," she winks. "Besides,  
we have to prepare ourselves for his return."  
  
"I hope it comes soon," Lum beams.  
  
"Hey, you horse-thief!!" Noa-chan growls at her sister, the air around  
her boiling with her jealous fury. "Hands off **my** bond-mate! Go find your  
own!!"  
  
"Oh, Lyna, now she's going to be a lovesick sandpanther in heat when it  
comes to Lum!" Honey-chan's eyes roll. "I can imagine all the wet dreams  
now!!"  
  
"Honey, you're just jealous because you're still single," Kei-chan  
smirks.  
  
Everyone laughs. With that, the other Sagussans are taken away via  
transporter to their ship. Noa-chan and Lum embrace once more. "Don't worry,  
love," the former winks. "We'll see each other soon...in our dreams."  
  
She disappears in a transporter beam. "Yeah," Lum smiles. "In our  
dreams."  
  
By that time, the witnesses have mustered enough courage to approach the  
Oni. "Lum," Shinobu hesitantly inquires. "What was **that** all about?!"  
  
The Oni snorts. "None of your business, Miyaki!" she sneers, then  
smiles at Benten and Oyuki. "Well, shall we go?!"  
  
"You bet!" the Fukunokami beams.  
  
The three aliens head off for Benten's airbike. "Sakura," Ryuunosuke  
stares at the priestess. "What did we just witness?"  
  
Sakura looks helpless. "I couldn't even begin to interpret that."  
  
Her statement is haunted by a hollow wind...  
  
*** The Beginning ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: The darkest secret of Ataru's family is revealed as Lum and her  
friends encounter a stranger from the most forbidden zone of known space.  
What will happen as Tomobiki, still recovering from the Spirit War, is  
supplanted in Ataru's life by people who really want to be his friends...not  
to mention his family?! Find out very soon as you return for the first Senior  
Year Special, "Together the Outland!"  
**** **** ****  



	11. Together The Outland (Story #11, Parts 1...

Twelve years ago...the Moroboshi estate in Sendai.  
  
Located atop a drumlin to the east of the city, the mansion house is a  
picturesque Western-style estate which could easily rank as one of the largest  
single buildings in Japan. Of quite recent construction, it incorporates many  
features which makes it unique among the residences of the rich and famous.  
The house is designed with its own power plant supplemented with solar panels  
lining the roof. Forming the estate's central cluster with the house is a  
beautiful Shinto shrine, a planetarium, a rock garden, a glass-enclosed atrium  
and other buildings. Built into the mountain itself are many entrances and  
exit ports for both armoured vehicles and aircraft serving the Moroboshi Clan.  
The grounds around the estate are heavily treed with an obstacle course,  
shooting ranges and other areas meant for the soldiers of the Moroboshi Light  
Infantry Division and the Air Corps. There is also, strange given the owner's  
lack of ability in such matters, a large playground located near the mansion.  
  
The tranquility of the playground is soon interrupted by the joyous  
laughter of two children playing tag. In the lead is a cute six-year old  
girl. Right behind her is an average looking five-year old boy. Both look  
like each other. "Come catch me, Ataru-chan!" the girl laughs.  
  
"I'll catch you, Nokoko-chan!" he races after her.  
  
The two race about the grounds, hide behind trees, splash their way into  
ponds and puddles, leap over rocks. Finally, in a clear field, the boy grabs  
the girl's arm. "Tag!" he declares.  
  
The two stop, then with a snicker, fall on their backs. Both are  
covered by dirt. The girl smiles. "Ataru-chan?"  
  
"What is it, Nokoko-chan?" he looks over.  
  
The girl then looks sad. "I'm running away from home," she sniffs.  
  
"Huh?! Why?!"  
  
"Be-because," she sniffs again, "I just learned...that you and I...we're  
not cousins!" She looks at the boy, touching herself. "We're really brother  
and sister!"  
  
The boy looks very excited. "Really?! Honestly?!"  
  
"Uh-huh," the girl nods, "...but 'cause I'm different from other girls,  
Mommy didn't want to raise me...and Grandma wants ta marry me off when I'm old  
enough! Uncle's the only nice person around!! I don't wanna get married!"  
  
The boy scratches the back of his head. "Who wants to think about  
marriage?" he shrugs. "I met this really strange girl that came from the sky  
and after she and I played shadow tag, she said she was gonna come back in  
eleven years and we'll get married!"  
  
"That's stupid!" the girl harrumpths. "Marriage is stupid!! All boys  
are stupid!"  
  
The boy looks hurt. "All boys accept you, Ataru-chan!" she consoles.  
  
The boy smiles as the girl embraces him. Suddenly, an eerie light  
appears above their heads. "Uh-oh!" the girl looks up. "That means I gotta  
go!"  
  
The girl stands up...and is levitated into the sky! "Nokoko-chan,  
wait!!" the boy tries to pursue. "Let me come with you! Don't go!! Come  
back here!!"  
  
"'Bye, Ataru-chan!" the girl waves as she disappears. "I'll see you in  
twelve years...I promise!"  
  
The boy stops as the girl and the light disappear. Silence falls over  
the scene. The boy looks down, a tear in his eye. "I'm alone again."  
  
Ataru Moroboshi walks away from the spot where his sister had  
disappeared...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Well, after the insanity of the Saga of the Tiger, welcome to the first  
of our three Senior Year Specials. Were this a hard-copy fanzine, this would  
serve the same purpose that an annual issue does for comics: a special  
one-shot story which normally would not fit into a regular comic volume.  
However, it still is a part of the "UY - The Senior Year" continuity, as the  
characters introduced here will become major players in the series.  
  
2) "Together The Outland" is also the prequel to the "Before the Phoenix,  
After the Phoenix" saga, which is the time between the end of the Spirit War  
and the arrival of Nagaiwakai Moroboshi in "Ataru's First Girlfriend! Arrive  
Windy-chan!!" In this series of stories, the Tomobiki gang will suffer  
through the aftershocks of the Spirit War and Ataru's attempts to distance  
himself (and Lum) from everyone in Tomobiki. While these stories will not be  
as intense as the Tiger Saga, they will aid in developing the characters  
toward the climax of this series as well as laying the groundwork for our  
first sequel series, "Urusei Yatsura Twenty Years Later."  
  
3) This story also marks the start of the "dreamscape" images Lum has in  
reflection of Noa-chan's promise first mentioned in the epilogue of  
"Spirit-War Tomobiki." Details and specifics about Sagussan terminology will  
be relayed to you in these notes in successive stories.  
  
4) "Plank owner" is U.S. Navy terminology for the commissioning crew of a  
warship or base. Sakusei Station was a military base prior to its becoming a  
trading outpost.  
  
5) "Tokkaebi" is the Korean version of an oni. Physically, it has one horn  
on the top of the skull. Not seen as an evil creature in Korean myth, it is  
more mischevious and playful.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Anyhow, enough talk...so ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Lum!! Wake up!!" a woman's voice echoes.  
  
Lum's eyes open. "Eh...where am I?" the Oni moans as she looks out the  
transport's window to see the foothills of Esanta'cha pass. "Oh, I'm sorry,  
Hunba!" she blushes. "I feel asleep."  
  
"Oh, honestly, Lum!" a brown-haired Vosian in a lovely kimono sighs.  
  
Given her present station as Special Advisor of Voisan Affairs to the  
Minister of External Affairs, Hunba wears a mix of black, gold and light blue.  
Lum, now volunteering for External Affairs, is similarly dressed. It had been  
over seven decades since Ataru and Lum first came to Sagussa, but social  
regimentation still existed, especially among the *daishi'cha*. Lum stares at  
her friend. Hunba had weathered the transition from Vosian freedom fighter to  
Sagussan immigrant quite well. With Noa-chan serving as the House Speaker and  
Hunba's bond-mate, Noa-chan's sister Honey-chan, serving as Ataru's Executive  
Assistant, Lum and Hunba had much time to themselves whenever Ataru, Noa-chan  
or Honey-chan could not come to their commune on the slopes of Sagussa's  
highest mountain. "Looking forward to being with Honey again?" Lum sighs.  
  
"You bet," Hunba nods. "It may not be as close as when I was with my  
husband, but at least I won't have to fight a man for my bond-mate's love."  
  
Lum sighs. She wondered how she ever allowed herself to agree to allow  
Ataru to come to Sagussa in the first place. How many years ago was it? The  
Oni shakes her head. She had finally put Earth behind her thirty-eight years  
ago when her parents had died, with Reiko, Koishii, Amora and Ainba married  
and Kokeru fast approaching his time of destiny. The demands of Tomobiki were  
presently faint echoes receding in her memory. Still, whenever she cast her  
memory back to her teenage years, before and after the Spirit War, before the  
Hustari apocalypse, before the Planet of Shadows, the destruction of the  
Church of Lum, the Imperialist Counter-Revolution on Uru, Ataru's killing of  
the Mikado, the final Tag Race, the Battle of Uru...  
  
Lum stops herself. Thanks to an eight-century lifespan, she had  
outlived all her non-Sagussan friends save Nassur, Benten, Shinobu, Junba,  
Koosei and Oyuki, not to mention her sisters, Ataru's siblings and their  
friends on Nagussa, Sado and in Oshika. Nassur and Benten still ran Home Base  
although the Vosian now dabbled in diplomacy as the Galactic Federation grew,  
expanded. Shinobu and Junba still resided on Earth, the former still acting  
as *laqu'r* of Kyotos. Koosei and Oyuki lived on Triton, Oyuki fulfilling her  
destiny as Queen and Koosei willingly being her consort. They still talked as  
often as they could. Everyone got together as often as they could given  
Oyuki's and Ataru's busy schedules as heads-of-state for their respective  
worlds and Shinobu's duties as princess of Kyotos.  
  
Given that, most people living inside the Galactic Barrier would believe  
Lum a lonely woman. Loneliness was a thing Sagussans as a race loathed. Each  
citizen, man or woman, could always depend on their bond-mates and  
child-mates, not to mention bond-mates of one's bond-mates' brothers and  
sisters. Every village, every farming commune and collective, every city,  
town and hamlet were extended families to the citizens of Sagussa. No one was  
left alone.  
  
Lum smiles as she remembers the night her twins Tanko and Atara were  
born. It did not help that she had been psychologically crippled when the  
"Kashin" was destroyed in the final voyage which slew her parents. Noa-chan  
had nursed her back to a semblance of health while Lum was in mourning,  
illogically blaming herself for her parents' deaths. Just as she was soon to  
enter labour, a storm had struck the Esanta'cha, cutting off all  
transportation from their villa to the rest of the planet. The change of  
pressure brought on early labour. Lum was alone in the villa at the time.  
Her fear at losing her twins made her overcome her psychological  
problems...when the door flew open and Noa-chan staggered in, having  
physically climbed Esanta'cha's slopes at considerable risk to herself to be  
there in her bond-mate's time of need. Tanko and Atara were delivered without  
difficulty.  
  
The transport shudders as it lands in the village transit station. Lum  
and Hunba disembark. Instantly, a crowd of young children gather around the  
*daimon'cha's* Other, passing her a garden of roses. A beaming Lum accepts  
them, very much the unofficial queen of a world without marriage or families  
like worlds inside the Barrier. After the last child has passed her good  
wishes, the Oni and the Vosian proceed across the station to the entry ports  
for transports arriving from the capital city.  
  
Along the way, both pass a montage of images. All denoted as ATARU IN  
REPOSE, they show Lum's husband kicking Cherry into orbit, dropping a hammer  
on Mendou, seeing the guards tortured by the Kuromoroboshi ninjas, arguing  
with Shinobu, punching Ryuunosuke's father away from his "son," using Lan's  
own bazookas on herself, beating up Rei...they continue for a dozen more  
images. "Lecasur's Eternal Soul, how long ago was that?" Hunba sighs.  
  
"Seventy-two years," Lum sighs, "...and eleven children!"  
  
Both laugh at the old *daishi'cha's* joke about keeping track of time  
through the number of children born. Since her bonding to Honey-chan, Hunba  
had given birth to a dozen children, half-siblings to Grisur, Nassur, Tarosur  
and Crinba. Despite being physically in her late twenties when she underwent  
*tre'cha*, *satre'cha* and the regeneration which gave her a Sagussan  
lifespan, Lum believed Hunba was good for fifty more...and Vosians normally  
never had more than two children in a family! "Do you miss them?" Nassur's  
mother nods to the images.  
  
"I don't miss many of them at all," the Oni shakes her head.  
  
"Really?" the former rebel fighter muses.  
  
They look at the images, remembering the faces now decades dead and  
ashes. Finally, they turn to proceed to the visitor's gallery near the entry  
port for the Tere'na City transport. "Whatever happened to those trench-waves  
anyway?" Hunba hums.  
  
Lum sighs. "Well, Darling did help Shutaro with his relationship with  
Sil, although that got blown out of the water when Sil was killed. Then his  
parents forced Shutaro to marry Asuka even when Osooko-chan was pregnant with  
her baby. Darling forced the guards to disband by finding them girls of their  
own. Cherry died soon after we married. I think he starved."  
  
Hunba laughs. "Shinobu never got Nassur," Lum counts off on her  
fingers. "Darling made sure of that, too. But that was no problem since  
Junba would eventually come into her life...even though it took Shinobu  
seventeen years to realize that Junba was the best thing that ever came to  
her. Lan and Rei married. She wound up reproducing like a rabbit. I lost  
count of the amount of kids she had. Was it seven or nine? Ryuunosuke never  
beat her father, even though her daughter married into more money than Shutaro  
ever had. And Sakura grew into a crabby old maid with a daughter more  
sex-crazed than Darling before the Spirit War."  
  
Both chuckle. Lum was amazed at the fact that her marriage with Ataru  
had lasted so long. Seven decades?! Incredible!! They would celebrate their  
centennial, bicentennial, tricentennial and more! Then again, both were from  
short-lived races living on a world where lifespans could potentially reach a  
millennium, even more. Ataru had obtained his dream of a large harem which  
even counted a Lum-chan, still today serving as Head Scientist. He returned  
to Lum no matter what. Lum would always be there for him. They never failed  
to speak to each other at least once every day whenever the business of the  
state took Ataru away. When they were together, their passion would build and  
grow to new heights unsurpassed by previous occasions. Benten was awed that  
their relationship lasted this long. Then again, cynicism was the  
Fukunokami's governing trait.  
  
However, with Ataru's work taking him everywhere in the local cluster  
and beyond, there were times when Lum required a personal companion.  
Sagussans had long ago recognized the fact that sexual intercourse was a  
physical act, not requiring the psychological and emotional attachment other  
races associated with it. Hence the practice of bond-mating. While Lum was  
beginning to respond to Noa-chan's desires more by instinct than by conscious  
choice, the opposite had always been instinct. The Oni felt ashamed,  
especially since Noa-chan had been the one who brought Ataru and Lum together,  
both twelve years before the First Tag Race, then just before the final Tag  
Race.  
  
The transport from Tere'na City arrives, heralded by the stationmaster's  
announcements. Lum and Hunba descend to the departure platform. Their wait  
is short. The doors slide open and two Seishin-born women disembark.  
"Honey!" Hunba gasps.  
  
"Noa!!" Lum sighs.  
  
Noa-chan slides into Lum's arms, still dressed in her duty jumpsuit.  
"Miss me, love?"  
  
"Always," the Oni sighs as they kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum awakens with a yawn. "Oh, *datcha*, what a dream...!" she  
moans...then stops.  
  
Her friends and classmates stand in front of her. Heat emanates from  
Shinobu, Lan, Ryuunosuke and Sakura, their eyes glowing. Mendou and the  
guards look devastated. "Breeds like a rabbit, eh?!!" the Seishin girl  
growls.  
  
"I never marry Nassur-kun?!!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend howls. "And I wind  
up handfasting with another woman?!!"  
  
"A daughter more sex-crazed than Moroboshi?!!" the priestess hisses.  
  
"I never beat my father?!!" the tomboy slams her fist into the other  
palm.  
  
"I marry...that man-phobe?!" the scion of Japan's richest family gasps.  
"And I lose the woman I really love?!"  
  
"Ataru breaks us up?!" the guards' leader shudders.  
  
Everyone points accusingly at Lum. "AND YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO US?!?!  
WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!?!?!"  
  
The Oni backs away fearfully...  
  
* * *  
  
...and falls out of bed! "*Tcha!!*"  
  
Moaning, Lum gets up, stretching herself as she stares out the window of  
her rented room. Now in the small apartments over Koruneko's Cafe on Sakusei  
Station, the Oni had a clear view of the fifty-kilometre wide floating trading  
post. It was early "morning" on Sakusei; since it was on an asteroid caught  
between the gravity fields of three star systems, time was mechanically  
measured. "Looks like another busy day," Lum muses as she heads off to get  
dressed.  
  
She walks into the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. In her  
dream, Lum was physically twenty-three years old. "At least I'll still be  
pretty enough to keep Darling interested in me!" she giggles as she moves to  
brush her teeth.  
  
"What about Ataru?" a voice calls out.  
  
Lum watches as Nassur steps into the bathroom, dressed in a housecoat.  
"'Morning, Nassur-chan," the Oni smiles. "Feeling a little better?"  
  
"Somewhat," the Vosian looks at his hand. It slightly trembles.  
  
Lum notices. "What was it like?" she stares at her former mentor.  
  
Nassur grimaces. "Nothing I ever experienced in all my years of  
training on Vos and Cademus could have prepared me for that thing," he  
shudders. "I was a babe against that monster." A bite enters his voice.  
"One sweep of its weapon and I was in a big, black nothing!"  
  
"Nassur-chan..." Lum places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you okay?!" another voice calls out.  
  
The Vosian sees Benten walk into the bathroom. "Hi, Benten," he lightly  
smiles.  
  
Lum notices that his hand has stopped shaking. "C'mon, let's get  
dressed," the Fukunokami guides him to their bedroom. "Koruneko-san and  
Koosei've got breakfast on."  
  
"Okay," Nassur nods.  
  
The Oni looks worried. Thanks to his phenominal mission success rate,  
Nassur had very little to fear when it came to someone directly challenging  
him. Varanko and Dakejinzou were allies; Ataru had no reason to hate Nassur;  
the Freemasons on Elle were busy defending the kingdom and working on Project:  
Black Rose; the ninjas under Nagaiwakai's and Komeru's employ could be held  
back by Ataru; the Silent Ones of Vos were busy fighting the Mikado; the  
Mikado's Special Hunter Corps that Nassur himself was once a part of were too  
busy being chopped up by the rebels to be much of a threat; and the Zephyrite  
Inquisition would not concern themselves with the hunter unless Nassur was  
involved with some enormity against a Zephyrite, something totally against his  
nature. Save for some bad injuries...an expected occupational hazard...Nassur  
had never faced anything which could directly threaten his life...  
  
...until he fan afoul of the *saikoo jinseijitsu.*  
  
Lum could understand Nassur's fear, even though he did try to control  
it. The sentient ninja database stored in Ataru's mind, now defused and kept  
in check by the Cyborg, had eight CENTURIES of experience to draw from in  
combatting the hunter. And the *saikoo jinseijitsu* did not waste time trying  
to fight the Vosian toe-to-toe, but went right for the kill at the start. And  
with Nassur cut down, the others confronting that monster two days ago lost a  
lot of their esprit de corps. Nassur was the most experienced and toughest of  
the Oni's many friends. With him out of the way, the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
would have eventually succeeded in killing them had not Noa-chan and her  
friends intervened when they did.  
  
As she proceeds to dress, Lum sighs. The shock and brutality of the  
Spirit War was now starting to sink in. She could hardly imagine what people  
back in Tomobiki were going through, not to mention Ataru. Lum did not know  
whether to be angry at her boyfriend or not. Ataru had purposefully allowed  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu* out of his head...not knowing what it was until it  
was too late, of course...to teach his former classmates a lesson they would  
not forget. Oh, they would remember that day for the rest of their lives!  
Then again, the people of Tomobiki had some blame in this as well, especially  
Mendou and the guards. It was they who tried to stop Ataru from leaving  
Tomobiki. That made her Darling finally decide to give them a taste of their  
own medicine...a taste that nearly killed them all, INCLUDING Ataru!!  
  
Perhaps coming to Sakusei was the right idea. It was time for everyone  
to try to reorientate themselves, time to put their lives back in order and  
figure out their priorities. Ataru needed it most of all; he was the one who  
suffered the most because of the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* both before and after  
the Spirit War. Although Lum did not like the idea of his permanently moving  
out of Tomobiki, she certainly understood his need to be alone. She needed  
it, too.  
  
Coming downstairs, she walks into the cozy restaurant/pub/cafe the  
felinoid Koruneko owned. Already around one table were her friends. Koruneko  
himself was serving breakfast. "Ah, good morning, Lum," the dimunitive  
felinoid smiles. "A pleasant night's rest?"  
  
"It was okay," the Oni smiles as she sits. "Thank you, Koruneko-san."  
  
"My pleasure," Koruneko proceeds back to his kitchen.  
  
"Any news from Tomobiki?" Lum stares at Koosei.  
  
"Well, Lan managed to get her insurance company to buy her a new scout,"  
the homeroom teacher sighs. "Reconstruction is just barely starting. Mendou  
and Mizunokoji had to call in construction crews from all over Japan.  
Everyone still blames Ataru for the whole mess."  
  
"As usual," Benten snorts. "Gods, don't these jerks ever give it a  
rest?"  
  
"They will when the repair bill is calculated," Koosei smiles. "I don't  
think Mendou's parents are going to pay for the whole mess themselves."  
  
"Well, it's what they deserve after abusing Ataru like that," Oyuki sips  
her tea. "All he wanted to do was leave Tomobiki in peace and find some place  
where he could raise Reiko-chan and live with Lum-chan. What's so wrong with  
that?"  
  
"Think about the Niphentaxians," Koosei wryly snorts.  
  
"You need not tell me about that, Koosei-kun," the Tritonian looks ill,  
then stares at the Vosian. "How are you feeling, Nassur-san?"  
  
"A little better, I guess," Nassur folds his hands under his chin. "The  
shock of what happened is still with me. A pity I couldn't find some way to  
convince that thing to go after the Mikado. He wouldn't stand a chance  
against the *saikoo jinseijitsu.*"  
  
"Wishful thinking," Lum snorts. "That thing inside Darling hates  
everything that Darling stands for. It might help the Mikado kill you if you  
aren't careful."  
  
Koruneko then comes up with some herbal tea. "Speaking of that annoying  
little pest," the felinoid muses, "...you all best be on your toes while  
you're here. Yakuzaishi-kun just told me that there's a company of Mikado  
Marines lurking about the station."  
  
Everyone looks discomfitted. "It never rains but it pours," Benten  
growls.  
  
"Someone better call Dake-chan here ASAP," Koosei muses. "Nassur's in  
no shape to take on a pack of Mikado Marines."  
  
"And to add misery to your downpour, a hunter is soon to be among them,"  
Koruneko looks sympathetic. "A woman by the name of Mujanba."  
  
"Mujanba?!" Nassur blinks, then groans. "Yep, that's worse."  
  
"You know her?" Benten snarls.  
  
"By reputation," the Vosian sighs. "Mujanba's from Colony Nine. She  
never went through the hunter schools; she's self-taught. She joined the  
Mikado's side when a radical rebel sect burned her village and killed her  
parents. She has no love of rebels whatsoever, although it's believed she  
doesn't get along with the other hunters. She a lone wolf. And her success  
rate, for someone who's only sixty-two, is as good as mine."  
  
"Like Yukio, with experience," the Fukunokami shudders. "Wonderful."  
  
"Well, if matters get too out of hand, I can always be of assistance,"  
Koruneko offers.  
  
"Thanks, Koruneko-san," Nassur smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"So this is Sakusei," Mujanba hums as she looks around. "Quaint little  
place."  
  
Stepping out of the arrivals terminal after taking a transport  
warpshuttle from Colony 106, the Colony Nine native mixes with the crowd of  
workers, traders and tourists filing their way down Sakusei's main  
throughfare. The huntress would rather be back in the Confederation instead  
of the middle of the Urusian Union; back home, she could busy herself  
eliminating the radical racist and socialist movements which were trying to  
influence the main rebel leadership into accepting their viewpoints as the  
Vosian Civil War entered what she knew was the final year. All the colonies  
were in rebel hands and Vos itself had been invaded two months previously.  
The Mikado was done for; it was only a question of when and how. Mujanba may  
be on his side, but she was a pragmatist at heart. If the rebels could form a  
decent government dedicated to social and political justice, she would gladly  
switch allegiance. Right now it was still too early to tell.  
  
But something incredible had just happened on Earth, home to some new  
allies of the legendary renegade Nassur. Just a couple days ago, a titanic  
battle had been fought which devestated the infamous habitation of Tomobiki,  
nearly killing Nassur and all his friends. Details were still quite sketchy;  
the huntress assigned to Earth had nearly been killed herself during the  
Spirit War, as the local news media called it. Hearing that ominous title  
made Mujanba, a child of sorcerers and nature-psionics, shudder. What had  
happened there? However, the huntress in Tomobiki had confirmed that Nassur  
had been critically wounded in the battle and was now recuperating somewhere  
on Sakusei. Colonel Furusur, commander of the Hunter Corps, had dispatched  
Mujanba to assist a company of Mikado Marines in an assassination attempt.  
Mujanba suspected it was a waste of time. Nassur ate Mikado Marines for  
breakfast, and even if he was wounded, he was not helpless. He had a partner  
now: Hotei Shigaten's daughter Benten. Further, Dakejinzou Shogai and  
Varanko, warriors with even more fearsome and very well-earned reputations,  
could never be ignored when one targetted the renegade.  
  
Mujanba runs a hand through her neck-length brown hair, her hazel eyes  
scanning left and right for the person she is scheduled to meet. As she  
looks, she notices someone stapling a poster to a bulletin board. Curious,  
Mujanba notices that similar posters were on every bulletin board in sight.  
She walks up to the person, a red-haired humanoid woman draped in a grey cape.  
Beside her is a young man, also red-haired, who is dressed in a muscle shirt  
and skintight pants. "Is there something wrong?" she inquires.  
  
The woman turns around. To Mujanba, her movement is in entrancing slow  
motion. What a beauty! The red hair, cut short to a taper at the back of the  
neck, seems to gently sweep with the motion of her head. Her cape billows,  
revealing that she is wearing a strapless silver-and-grey bikini with slip-on  
shoes. Her green eyes are like twin emeralds. And that did not count the  
dozens of crystals dotting her skin, looking as if they were embedded in her  
skin; they were not attached to chains. The woman stops, then smiles as she  
produces one of her posters. "Yes. Have you seen this woman?"  
  
Mujanba stares at the poster, showing a face shot of a cuter female  
version of Ataru Moroboshi, then looks back at the beauty holding it. "Um...I  
just arrived at the station," she embarrassingly notes. "But I'll keep my  
eyes open if you want."  
  
"Oh, you're an angel, love," the woman reaches into her cape to hand her  
a small snapshot of the target of her search. "Here you go."  
  
Mujanba takes the picture, then slips it into her jumpsuit...and again  
finds herself staring at the woman before her. Although Terran  
human...Caucasian, if Mujanba remembered the specific sub-race correctly...her  
skin is tanned as if she had spent all her life in Earth's hot tropics.  
Further, her hair has a metallic tinge to it, more akin to a Yehisrite than a  
Terran. And her voice is touched with such a haunting lilt. Exotic or what?!  
This woman is the most gorgeous creature Mujanba has ever seen! Where had she  
been all her life?  
  
Their eyes lock momentarily. The Terran finds herself smiling, her  
cheeks flushing in embarrassment, then is startled by a cough from the younger  
man. "Nicole, I'll get the rest of the posters put up if you want to spend  
some time alone."  
  
Nicole? Mujanba had to find a book on Terran names so she could learn  
what that meant. "Uh...eh...what did you say?" Nicole blinks confusedly, then  
remembers. "Oh, sure, Jason. Go ahead."  
  
She hands Jason the posters, then returns to staring at Mujanba as the  
young man heads off. Both women blink, then find themselves giggling. "I  
haven't been stared at like that since I came out of the closet," Nicole  
admits.  
  
"I...I've never stared at anyone quite like you before," Mujanba smiles.  
"My name's Mujanba. I'm from Vos Colony Nine."  
  
"A pleasure," Nicole holds out her hand. "Nicole McTavish. My friends  
call me Cole. I'm from Earth...Killiecrankie, Scotland to be precise."  
  
Mujanba places her hand in Nicole's, allowing the Terran to give her a  
warm squeeze. "A pleasure, Nicole," she smiles.  
  
"I said my friends call me Cole."  
  
"We just met."  
  
"And you're wanting lots more."  
  
"Well..." Mujanba stutters.  
  
Both women burst out laughing. "Oooh, boy!" Nicole scratches her  
temple. "I came here looking for my friend and I wind up flirting with some  
other girl."  
  
"Are you taken?" Mujanba coyly muses.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"No, but if I did become interested, I wouldn't mind recognizing you."  
  
"Ah, yes. Vosian genetic slavery."  
  
"Hey!!" Mujanba looks incensed.  
  
"Sorry about that," Nicole smiles. "My grandmother's a Vosian-Yehisrite  
hybrid...*azhis'f,* I think they're called. She crash-landed on Earth over a  
century and a half ago. Believe me, I know about recognition."  
  
"Oh, that explains it," Mujanba nods, gently squeezing Nicole's  
hand...as her eyes glow bright silver. "Um...I'm sorry, but I have to go meet  
someone. Can I meet you later?"  
  
"Koruneko's Cafe," Nicole points down the street. "It's on the main  
drag. I'll be there around two."  
  
"See you then," Mujanba winks, then runs off.  
  
Nicole watches her go. "Whoo, now that's a bonnie lass if I've ever met  
one!" she sighs, then giggles. "Oh, Nokoko's going to be so jealous!"  
  
Down the street, Mujanba almost skips to her rendezvous. Maybe coming  
to Sakusei was not such a bad idea after all. She would have to thank Furusur  
for it sometime later...with a letterbomb.  
  
Now, if she could just remember her mother's instant self-recognition  
spell!  
  
"Mujanba-san!!" a young voice calls out.  
  
Mujanba's eyes glow, then she looks right to see a Vosian girl of about  
fourteen run up. "Hi," she waves. "Are you from the Sixteenth?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the girl stops, saluting her. "Private Muzainba reporting  
to take you to Major Henkensur."  
  
Muzainba saddens Mujanba. Hardly developed, her black hair was tied in  
a high ponytail. Her brown eyes seemed befitting to someone much younger than  
fourteen. "You must be a new one if you forgot that you don't salute in the  
field," Mujanba sighs, smiling at her gaff. After all, she had been that  
innocent once.  
  
"Um...sorry, ma'am," Muzainba blushes, looking down. "Well, I can take  
you to the Major right now."  
  
"Sure, let's go," Mujanba nods.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your reputation has proceeded you, Captain," Henkensur grumbles as he  
stares at Mujanba. "Your adherence and service to the Mikado's cause is  
admirable...but your penchant for unfriendliness, even open hostility, with  
your fellow hunters does make one wary on calling your services. I had hoped  
Furusur would have sent someone who could better work as part of a team."  
  
"If you want a chance of success against Nassur, you need the best,"  
Mujanba crosses her arms, her fingers touching the knotted loop of her  
kill-belt slung over her right shoulder; the sign of a very successful hunter.  
"Until someone better comes along or this war finally ends, that's me. If you  
want someone to be buddy-buddy with, then your mission will be a failure.  
Take your pick, Major. What do you want?"  
  
Henkensur grumbles. Physically well past fifty, he had lost all his  
hair and his face was already collapsing to the ages. "We have tried to trace  
Nassur down, both either by himself or by his collegues. Rumour has it that  
not only is his new partner here, but so is the so-called Devil's Daughter,  
the crown princess of Triton and Koosei Ryooki. To date, we haven't found  
where they are staying."  
  
"Then, that's where I'll begin," Mujanba smiles. "Once Nassur is found,  
what then?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Henkensur snorts. "Personally, I think  
Huntress Thanba's reports about this so-called 'spirit war' in Tomobiki were  
grossly exaggerated. Those Terrans are very backward. I can't see what the  
Urusians and the Ipraedies see in that mudball anyway!"  
  
"That is beside the point of course," Mujanba cuts in. "Besides, I'm  
more inclined to believe Thanba. I know her quite well. She's a good  
huntress, stable and dependable. She wouldn't make an exaggeration,  
especially if what she just reported really did happen. Don't forget she was  
nearly killed in that battle."  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not," the major waves her off. "Private Muzainba will  
show you around the station. Dismissed."  
  
Mujanba nods, then follows Muzainba out of the major's office. The two  
proceed out of the apartment which serves as the company's base onto a side  
street leading downtown. "Well, most of us aren't really busy here, so we do  
relax," the private explains. "We're a little worried, though. The Galactic  
Federation is getting peeved with the Mikado sending hunters and marines into  
their space to try to track down rebels, renegades and asylum seekers. Rumour  
has it that the Urusian government is going to pass a law which will grant  
official governmental recognition to Hunba's rebel army and the rebel elements  
of the Vosian Defence Force, then order the arrest and expulsion of all Mikado  
supporters."  
  
"If I was a member of the Tribal Council, I'd hold off until I saw what  
sort of government the rebels could form," Mujanba hums.  
  
"Do you think the Mikado will last?" the young private looks  
apprehensive.  
  
"It's only a matter of time," the huntress projects a reassuring smile.  
"If we're lucky, we could slip away unseen and go live in peace elsewhere."  
  
"I dunno," Muzainba shakes her head. "I mean, my parents fought in the  
Marines, so they expected me to do the same thing."  
  
"Your parents still alive?"  
  
"No, they were killed at Colony Forty. Yours?"  
  
"Killed in a raid on my village on Colony Nine," Mujanba looks sad,  
wondering if Nicole's parents were still alive so she could properly present  
herself to them as their future daughter-in-law...then wonders if Nicole's  
parents would accept what she is...then wonders what was making her think this  
way about someone she had just met! "It's the problem with this damn war.  
It'll never really end...especially the memories."  
  
"Yeah," Muzainba nods, then her brown eyes glow gold. "Oh, there's  
Jason!"  
  
Mujanba stops. "You know him?!"  
  
"Yeah, I've seen him around a few times since he and his sister Nicole  
came here looking for their friend. He's really nice. Jason!"  
  
Jason, who is busy stapling another poster on the wall of the station's  
pharmacy, turns around, smiling. "Hi, Muzai-chan...oh, hi, Miss Mujanba!"  
  
"Hi, Jason," Mujanba smiles, privately relieved that Jason was related  
by blood to her girlfriend. Girlfriend? *I've got to get my head examined,  
jumping to conclusions like that!!* she admonishes herself, blushing.  
  
"Mujanba-san, are you okay?" Muzainba inquires.  
  
"Eh?!" the huntress jolts, then giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry. My mind's a  
thousand parsecs away! What did you say, Muzainba?"  
  
"Jason said that you wanted to meet her sister at Koruneko's Cafe," the  
private blinks confusedly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I think Miss Mujanba's got a crush on my sister," Jason admits.  
  
"Eh?!" Muzainba gasps, then leans up to Mujanba, hands clasped.  
"Really?! Did you recognize her?!!"  
  
"H-hey, not yet!!" Mujanba chuckles. "Let me get to know her first,  
then we'll let recognition weave it's magic!"  
  
"Oh, that's so wonderful!" the younger Vosian gushes. "Oh, if I  
recognize Jason, then we'll be sisters-in-law! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Well, let's worry about that when we get there," Mujanba laughs.  
"Um...Jason, where is Koruneko's Cafe anyway?"  
  
"I was just going to meet Nicole there right now," Jason turns down a  
street. "Come on."  
  
"Lead on, MacDuff," Mujanba beams.  
  
The three head off down the main street. Looking out a window of his  
pharmacy, the dinosaur-like Yakuzaishi hums, his eyes narrow. Walking over to  
his phone, he makes a call down the street...  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Koruneko's place?!" Mujanba whistles. "Rustic."  
  
"Yeah, it's neat, isn't it?!" Muzainba beams. "And Koruneko-sama is so  
cute...for a walking, talking cat."  
  
"So I've heard," the huntress muses. Koruneko was a "known but not  
spoken about casually in a polite conversation" type of sentient. No one had  
any idea what race he hailed from, what planet was his home or why he decided  
a century ago to be one of Sakusei Station's plank owners. No one even knew  
his exact age, although it was rumoured to be past the thirty thousand year  
mark. His wisdom was unsurpassed by anything and anyone. Further, he had a  
terrifying aura of mystery about him. No one knew what he was capable of  
doing or why. His reputation among the galaxy's leaders had made even the  
Mikado quake in mortal dread. His laser-like stare, it was said, could drive  
people to suicide.  
  
The illusion is quickly shattered as the reality walks up. "Ah, Jason,  
welcome back," Koruneko smiles as he greets them at the door. "I see you've  
brought Muzainba with you...and who might this be?" he peacefully glances at  
Mujanba.  
  
"This is Mujanba, from Colony Nine," Muzainba introduces them.  
  
"A pleasure, Koruneko-sama," Mujanba bows. Despite the peaceful  
demeanor, the huntress could sense the spiritual aura surrounding Koruneko.  
His reputation was very well deserved.  
  
"Mujanba!!" a voice calls out.  
  
"Nicole!" Mujanba lets out a tremulous sigh as she walks over to the  
Terran's table, Jason and Muzainba in her wake. "Hi!!"  
  
"Hi, yourself," Nicole grips her hands as they sit. Koruneko quickly  
hands them menus, then withdraws to the kitchen. "So, you met Muzainba, eh?!"  
  
"Well...we work in the same business," Muzainba explains.  
  
"Hey, it's none of my business what you do," Nicole chuckles. "Just  
don't get killed, huh? Jason wouldn't like it if he had to bury you."  
  
"I'll try not to," the private giggles, reaching out to hold Jason's  
hand.  
  
"I see you got the posters up here," Mujanba notices a poster of Nokoko  
hanging from each of the pillars separating the eating area from the bar.  
"What makes you think you can find your friend here, Nicole?"  
  
"Because Nokoko came here after she visited planet Elle," Nicole  
blushes. "She came back to where we normally live, then disappeared again.  
Jason and I checked out Elle, but we found nothing, so we came here to look."  
  
"I hope you find her," Mujanba looks sympathetic. "Was she a close  
friend?"  
  
"You mean were we ever sexually involved?" Nicole inquires. "Nope. Mal  
would never allow that."  
  
"Ah, so Nokoko's taken," Mujanba nods understandingly, then looks  
around. "Um...but where's Mal?"  
  
"She's a private sort of person," Nicole hesitantly responds. "She  
wouldn't fit in a crowd."  
  
"One would understand that of a Nendo-kata who hasn't Crossed Over,"  
Koruneko serves them ice water.  
  
"Nendo-kata?!" Mujanba blinks. "I've never heard of a race by that  
name."  
  
"You wouldn't," the felinoid explains. "They're from a galaxy some six  
billion parsecs from here. Mal and her school came to this galaxy through an  
interdimensional warp, which is when they met Nicole, Jason and Nokoko."  
  
"Wow!" the Vosian huntress whistles...then her eyes glow.  
  
"*Tcha!!*" Lum's shocked voice exclaims from nearby. "Everybody, look  
at this!!!"  
  
Koruneko winces. "Oh, not now," he sighs. At least Yakuzaishi had  
warned him this could be coming.  
  
Mujanba spins around to see Lum, Benten, Oyuki and Koosei staring  
disbelievingly at one of Nicole's posters. "I don't believe it!!" Benten  
exclaims. "This chick looks like she could be Moroboshi's twin sister!!!"  
  
"Look at the name," Koosei points.  
  
Lum reads, her eyes widening in disbelief. "'No-...ko-...ko  
MOROBOSHI?!?!?!'" she exclaims. "But, that's impossible!! Darling doesn't  
have a sister!!!"  
  
Nicole rises, walking over to them. "That's not true, if it's Ataru  
Moroboshi you're talking about, love. Nokoko's his elder sister."  
  
The four spin around to stare at Nicole...then they see who is sitting  
at her table! "Who the hell...?!!" Benten slips into a defensive mode.  
  
"Mujanba, I presume," Oyuki's eyes narrow, her voice cool.  
  
Mujanba rises, her hand pulling off her overcoat to reveal her black  
hunter's uniform and three-looped kill-belt. Muzainba also rises, a mix of  
fear and determination on her face. Nicole and Jason stare at everyone,  
wondering what this was about.  
  
Nearby, Koruneko sighs. His mother warned him of days like this...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," twelve years ago, Ataru's sister  
Nokoko disappears from Earth after learning the truth of her ancestry (she had  
been raised by their uncle Komeru believing she was his daughter). Today,  
Lum, Nassur, Benten, Oyuki and Koosei are staying at Koruneko's cafe on  
Sakusei Station recovering from the Spirit War. They are not alone, for  
troops loyal to the Mikado, Nassur's oldest enemy, are also on Sakusei  
determined to kill the hunter. One of them is an experienced huntress named  
Mujanba, a lone wolf with a fearsome reputation. However, on arriving at the  
station, Mujanba comes across Nicole McTavish, a Terran expatriate who with  
her brother Jason, is looking for her close friend...Nokoko Moroboshi! Pushed  
on by Mujanba's attraction for Nicole and the former's new friend Muzainba's  
attraction for Nicole's brother, they go to Koruneko's Cafe...where they run  
across Lum, Benten, Oyuki and Koosei just after the latter group learns about  
Nokoko...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Well, well, well!!" Lum snarls, lightning dancing over her. "Look what  
the cat just dragged in!!"  
  
Mujanba remains calm as she studies the four before her. Lum and Benten  
were experienced fighters although they were not soldiers by training. Koosei  
was quite fearsome in his own way, as was Oyuki. Still, they were not in  
Nassur's class...nor hers. "Where is he?" she evenly demands.  
  
"Where you and your friends can't touch him, dyke!" Benten snarls,  
snapping her chains. "You Mikado hunters think you're the toughest lot in the  
galaxy! Against some REAL warriors, you're nothing but a bunch of wimps!"  
  
Nicole blinks. How did the S-and-M queen know Mujanba's sexual  
preference, especially since she was as hetero as they came? "I'll be more  
than happy to demonstrate how tough I really am, bitch," Mujanba growls.  
  
"Not in this cafe," an icy voice cuts in.  
  
Everyone turns to see Koruneko walk out from behind his bar, placing  
himself between Mujanba and Lum. He looks at one group, then the next. "I've  
no personal interest in your petty little dispute," he intones, then stares at  
Mujanba. "Nassur is currently healing under my care. You will inform whoever  
is your commanding officer that I will not tolerate anyone coming in here to  
disrupt my establishment."  
  
"Certainly," Mujanba nods.  
  
"And as for you people," Koruneko stares at Lum. "Don't provoke fights  
in this cafe. I do not tolerate that of any of my guests...and besides, it's  
how you make enemies."  
  
"Of course, Koruneko-san," Lum nods.  
  
"Excellent," the felinoid smiles, then returns to the bar.  
  
Everyone relaxes as Lum's group sit in a booth as far away from Mujanba  
as possible. "Little fella really knows how to keep control of this place,  
huh?" Nicole stares at Mujanba.  
  
"His reputation goes far and wide," Mujanba sits down beside her friend,  
reaching over to grasp Nicole's hand. "Besides, I didn't expect to run into  
Nassur's friends when I came to see you."  
  
"I don't want to know about it," Nicole shakes her head. "As long as it  
doesn't interfere with my looking for Nokoko, I don't care."  
  
"Suit yourself," Mujanba smiles.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Lum's voice echoes from behind the Terran, "...how do  
you know that Darling has a sister?!"  
  
Nicole stares at the Oni, now standing behind her with arms crossed.  
"Because Nokoko told me that she left a brother named Ataru behind when she  
moved into the Outland to live beside me. And Ataru is the only male child  
about your age still alive in the whole Moroboshi family, unless his old hag  
of a mother had another kid after Nokoko left."  
  
Everyone save Jason looks shocked. "The...Outland...?" Lum gasps.  
  
"That's impossible!!" Mujanba exclaims. "No human can survive in the  
Outland!"  
  
"Did I say I was human?" Nicole stands. "C'mon, Jason. Let's go ask  
around to see if people've seen Nokoko."  
  
"Okay, Nicole," Jason stands. "Bye, Muzai-chan. Bye, Miss Mujanba."  
  
"Bye," the two Vosian women wave as the Terrans walk out.  
  
Lum watches them go, understandably confused. "Who...is that woman?"  
  
*That's what I'd like to know!* Mujanba mentally echoes...  
  
* * *  
  
Tomobiki.  
  
Now a virtual desert thanks to the Spirit War, life in Japan's most  
infamous district has nearly ground to a halt. With the scarcity of decent  
repair equipment and the lack of building materials, almost everyone is forced  
to live in a tent city erected by the Moroboshi Clan. Many are still picking  
through the piled wreckage at the district's outskirts looking for personal  
belongings which may have survived the final confrontation at the Moroboshi  
home. However, there is one place which weathered the storm unscathed: the  
Seikou home.  
  
Currently, Mie is relaxing on the front porch reading a newspaper when  
four shadows fall over her. "What do you dorks want?"  
  
The guards look incensed. "Alright, Mie-san, we'll ask you once!"  
Megane growls, his glasses glittering. "Where is he?!"  
  
"Who?" the Kyushu native does not look up.  
  
"Ataru, who else?!"  
  
"Don't know. He didn't tell me where he was going. Even if he did, I  
wouldn't tell you clowns. Now, get off the property or else I'll get Tamiko-  
chan to telekinetically fire you into Tokyo Bay."  
  
The four shudder, remembering when Suzume demonstrated his ESP powers in  
the clock tower sometime before. They quickly scamper off the property, then  
dejectedly walk back toward their temporary homes. "This is crazy!" Paama  
snarls. "If we don't find Ataru and haul him down here quick so that the  
people could lynch the son-of-a-bitch, everyone'll lynch all of us!!"  
  
"What did you expect from that country tramp anyway?!" Kakugari moans.  
"She's been on Ataru's side since day one!"  
  
"H-hey, guys," Chibi stammers. "L-look!"  
  
The four stop, staring at a person ahead of them. The familiar messy  
brown hair cut short harkens to them. "It's him!" Megane gasps, then shudders  
with unholy rage. "He's actually got the balls to come back here and gloat at  
his victory!! It's time for some long-overdue divine punishment!!!  
CHARGE!!!!"  
  
The guards leap at the person, knocking their target to the ground in a  
dogpile. "Ataru, you bastard, this time, you're toast!!!" Megane snarls.  
  
A titanic explosion later sees the bodyguards fried to their bones!!  
"Who was saying something about my becoming toast?!" an indignant...and  
female...voice demands.  
  
The explosion, however, has drawn a crowd. "Hey, it is Ataru!!" Momoe  
snarls. "What's that demonic bastard doing back here?!"  
  
"I don't know, but he's going to suffer for what he did to us!!" Kumiko  
growls.  
  
Shinobu is one of the last to come up. "Ataru-kun's come back?" she  
inquires, a mix of indignant anger and dread on her face. "What's he doing  
back here?! I thought he wanted to leave!!"  
  
"Well, this'll be Darling's grave!!" Lan snarls, hefting a bazooka and  
taking aim.  
  
Seeing what is arrayed against her, Nokoko blinks, then sighs. "Fine!  
Your funeral!!"  
  
Everyone save Shinobu is then blasted down by a pulse-wave of explosive  
energy which literally bursts from her body!! Ataru's former girlfriend howls  
as she covers her face from the blast, then stares back to see everyone who  
had tried to confront Nokoko now flat on their backs, burnt to a crisp.  
"Wow!!" she whistles, falling to her knees. "Is Ataru-kun developing another  
personality?!"  
  
"Jeez, maybe coming back to this dump wasn't such a hot idea after all!"  
Nokoko mutters to herself as she wipes the dust off her shirt. "Maybe I  
should've just gone out and found wherever Ataru-chan's living and move in  
with him!"  
  
Lan then appears in front of her. "Darling, you slime!! My insurance  
rates went through the roof after you wrecked my scoutship!!" she growls,  
fangs out and murder in her eyes as she seizes Nokoko by her shirt collar.  
"Now, are you going to pay me some money or do you spend the rest of your life  
in an old-age home after I suck the youth out of you?!!"  
  
Nokoko looks coy. "Suck away, airhead!" she sneers, then grabs her in a  
tight embrace. "Pucker up, sweetie!!"  
  
"Hey...umpth!!" Lan gasps as her mouth is swamped by Nokoko's.  
  
Everyone blinks as the Seishin teen tries to wrestle her way out of  
Nokoko's grasp, but Ataru's sister is far too strong for Lan. Their mouths  
part, Lan yowling in pain as Nokoko devilishly smiles. "Had enough?" she  
muses.  
  
"Let me go, you freak!!" Lan screams, the strain of her powers  
backfiring starting to show on her face. "How'd you get so much youth  
injected into you anyway?!"  
  
"It's what you get when you inherit the life-force of a Nendo-kata who  
can live for two thousand years, cutie," Nokoko shoves Lan's face back into  
kissing range. "Let's smooch!!"  
  
Lan gasps as her mouth is covered again! "Ataru was never that  
agressive, even before Icarus," Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
"Something's not right here," Natsuko blinks.  
  
Finally, Lan is let go, collapsing to the ground. Everyone notices that  
the Seishin teen's features have aged considerably thanks to her backfiring  
powers. "Humph!" Nokoko snorts. "Not good enough to be Mal's template,  
that's for sure."  
  
"You...bastard..." Lan gasps.  
  
Shinobu blinks as she stares intently at Nokoko. Her memories begin to  
tug at something Ataru told her a very long time ago. "No...it can't be...he  
said you ran away from home..." she softly intones.  
  
"Ataru, you bastard!!!" Megane leaps up to grab Nokoko by her shirt, his  
wrists pressing into her bust. "How dare you...eh?!"  
  
He stops, feeling a lot more softness in Nokoko's chest than he would  
expect from Ataru. Letting go of her shirt, he gives her bust a gentle  
squeeze. She is naturally not impressed. "Care to feel me up some more?!"  
she snarls, fist cocked and ready to strike. "Only Mal has the right to touch  
me there!!"  
  
Megane stammers, falling back disbelievingly. "Y-y-you...y-y-you're  
a...!"  
  
"That's right," Nokoko snaps as her fist flies. "I'M A GIRL!!!!"  
  
Megane flies into orbit! "Hey, that's my joke!!" Ryuunosuke barks.  
  
Everyone is taken by surprise. "Ataru got a sex-change?!!" Paama  
exclaims.  
  
"No, stupid!!" Shinobu bashes him down with a sledgehammer! "This isn't  
Ataru-kun! If it was, all that jostling around would've brought out the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu*...!!"  
  
Suddenly, all that is left around Shinobu is Nokoko! "Eh?!" Ataru's  
former girlfriend looks confused. "Where'd everybody go?!"  
  
"They took off when you mentioned the *saikoo jinseijitsu,*" Nokoko  
explains, then hums. "Do I know you from somewhere?!"  
  
"I doubt it," Shinobu smiles. "I'm Shinobu Miyaki. You're Ataru-kun's  
cousin Nokoko, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not Ataru-chan's cousin," Nokoko shakes her head.  
  
Shinobu looks confused. "I'm his sister," Nokoko explains.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you found him, eh?!" Henkensur cackles as he hears Mujanba's  
report. "Good!! This mission's becoming easier than I thought!"  
  
"I doubt it," the huntress shakes her head. "Nassur is presently under  
Koruneko-sama's protection. If we tried to assault him at this time, it'd be  
suicide for all of us!"  
  
The major is enraged. "Spare me that garbage about how powerful that  
walking flea-bitten furball is said to be, Captain!" he snaps. "Nassur is a  
traitor, murderer and deserter from the ranks of your own Hunters Corps. He  
will be dragged back to Lecashuto for trial and then be executed for his  
crimes against the Mikado."  
  
Mujanba shows no emotion by his bombast. Then again, what did she  
expect? The Mikado Marines, who were hailed by the Mikado's propaganda  
machine to be the special elite of the Vosian Defence Force, were crewed by  
the dregs of Vosian society: drifters, racists, homophobes, fascists,  
psychopaths, sociopaths and anything else imaginable. They had such an  
arrogance around them which blinded them to the truth of the situation.  
"Fine, then," she sighs, turning to leave. "If you want to attack Koruneko's  
place head on, then it's your funeral, Major."  
  
"Where are you going?!" Henkensur demands.  
  
"I'm going on a date," Mujanba freezes him with an icy stare. "Besides,  
I'm technically not under your command, Major. I always make sure that I  
never am commanded by such incompetency as you. I'll be sure to send a report  
to your regimental commander, if that will ever do anything. Good day."  
  
Henkensur helplessly sputters as the huntress storms out of the office.  
She had always made it her policy to keep herself out of any Marine chain of  
command. Very few of that lot had any imagination to speak of. Was it any  
wonder that the Mikado was losing ground to the rebels in the fight for the  
homeworld? Then Mujanba thinks of Muzainba. A young girl who should be in  
school or out looking for a boyfriend, not working as a Marine. Another lost  
face in a war that no longer made sense.  
  
She is about to walk out of the barracks when she hears Muzainba's  
voice. "Will you leave me alone, you jerks! I'm not your play-toy!!"  
  
Spinning around, she marches into a barrack dorm. "What's going on  
here?!" she barks.  
  
Muzainba is now in the middle of a bunch of male Marines, now stripped  
nude and looking like she definitely does not wish to be among her fellow  
troopers. They appear to be drunk, as bottles of cognac, super-vodka, red  
beet wine and ale quickly attest. "What business is it of yours, dyke?!" a  
sergeant slurs. "You're not going to poison our little Muzai-chan with your  
perverted garbage!"  
  
Mujanba freezes them with a stare. "If I had my way, I'd kill every  
homophobic prick in the Mikado's service!" she icily intones. "But if I did,  
then all that would be left would be the GOOD warriors!! Better to leave your  
kind to be cannon-fodder so the GOOD warriors can survive to rebuild Vos when  
the war's over!! Private, you're with me!"  
  
The marines tremble fearfully under that gaze; Mujanba had a brutal  
reputation for arranging the deaths of people who displeased her. "Yes,  
ma'am!!" Muzainba snaps to attention, then grabs her jumpsuit and runs out  
after the captain.  
  
A few minutes later, both women walk out of the dorm. "Oh, thanks,  
Mujanba-san!" the private breathes out in relief. "I never thought I could  
get away from those jerks."  
  
"Why'd you get assigned with this lot?!" the huntress quizzically stares  
at Muzainba. "There's not another woman in the whole company!"  
  
"It's my parents' old regiment," Muzainba looks embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I see," Mujanba's eyes roll. "Well, let's go find Jason and  
Nicole. They might be out there putting up more posters."  
  
"Okay!" Muzainba beams.  
  
Unseen by either of them, a burly sergeant-major watches from a secluded  
corner...  
  
* * *  
  
"That should be the last of it!" Nicole wipes her brow as she steps  
back. "The whole station's covered with them now."  
  
"I hope this helps," Jason looks relieved. "Miss Mal's getting very  
pensive about Miss Nokoko being missing. You'd think that her tentacles were  
just cut off and dumped at the other end of the Outland, the way she acts  
these days."  
  
"That's the way Nendo-kata are, unfortunately," Nicole smiles, stroking  
her brother's hair. "At least you're starting to get some basic idioms down,  
Jason. That's good."  
  
Jason smiles. "Thanks, Nicole. But...can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" she inquires as they turn to walk back to the large ship docks.  
  
"Why did you create me?"  
  
Nicole remains silent for a moment. "Oh, I don't know," she hums.  
"Maybe because I got a little jealous when Nokoko told me that her fondest  
dream was to go back to Earth and get her brother away from the people who  
rejected her...and that made me remember that the real Jason McTavish, the  
same twin brother I played with and was best friends with for so long, thought  
I was the lowest form of garbage when I discovered that I was a lesbian.  
Having you around made my pain go away."  
  
"I'm glad," her brother nods. "But...have you ever been tempted?"  
  
"Tempted to what?"  
  
"To go back to Earth," Jason shrugs. "I've never seen Earth. All I've  
got are copies of your memory when you programmed my wetware."  
  
"Well, I suppose all of us'll be making a decision soon," Nicole muses.  
"Nokoko's greatest dream is to take Ataru away from his family so they could  
be together again like they were when they were kids. Mal and her friends are  
all for it. In their eyes, Ataru and whatever girlfriend he might have these  
days would just become part of the school. And if they left the Outland, it  
would get pretty lonely for us. We've got each other and the palace, of  
course, but that's obviously not enough."  
  
"Then let's take Muzai-chan and Mujanba with us," Jason proposes.  
  
Nicole stops. "Do you like Muzainba?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Jason nods, then looks pensive. "Is that good?"  
  
Nicole laughs. "It's perfect."  
  
"Jason!" a high-pitched voice echoes. "Nicole-san!!"  
  
Both turn to see Mujanba and Muzainba walk up. "Muzai-chan, Muja-chan!"  
Nicole waves. "What brings you people around?!"  
  
"Oh, we had to get away from those dorks in the barracks," Muzainba  
sighs, reaching out to gently grasp Jason's hand. "They're such pigs!  
Mujanba-san saved me."  
  
"Ah, that's great!" Nicole smiles, reaching out to grasp Mujanba's hand.  
  
The huntress leans up. "'Muja-chan?'" she coos in Nicole's ear.  
  
"What, no one's ever called you that before?" Nicole coyly muses.  
  
Mujanba flushes. "Oh, Jason, it was so horrible!" Muzainba turns to  
Nicole's brother, passionately gripping his hand close to her heart. "They  
wanted to touch me in all my private places. I'm the only woman in that bunch  
and they're such pigs! Could you ever forgive me?"  
  
"W-w-well..." Jason stammers, "...as long as you're not hurt, I suppose  
we don't have to worry, I guess..."  
  
The older women laugh. "I guess Jason's about to get his first  
girlfriend," Nicole smiles, then stares at Mujanba. "Why don't we leave the  
young ones alone and go find someplace private?"  
  
"As tempting as that is, I don't want to leave Muzainba alone with those  
pricks," Mujanba sighs. "Most Mikado Marines are both racist and homophobic,  
as well as having other socially degenerate problems. They're just as bad as  
the SS from your Earth's Nazi Germany."  
  
"Well, who says we have to put ourselves into the path of danger?"  
Nicole hums. "C'mon...my ship's this way."  
  
Hooking arms, the four head off to the docks. Watching them, the  
sergeant-major hums, then stares at a poster Nicole hung up earlier. The  
contact information is clearly written on the bottom of the sheet. Icily  
smiling, he heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Lum?" Benten inquires.  
  
An hour later, Lum, Benten and Oyuki are walking from Koruneko's Cafe to  
the large ship docks. A poster of Nokoko is in the Oni's hands. "I want to  
find out what's going on, Benten," she sighs. "If Darling has a sister he  
doesn't know about, then we have to find out who and what she is, not to  
mention how she survived in the Outland for who knows how long."  
  
"There's a simpler way, Lum," the Tritonian notes. "Simply go to Earth  
and ask Ataru's parents. Surely they would remember if he had a sister;  
Ataru's mother would certainly remember giving birth to her at least."  
  
"Uh...I don't know about that, Oyuki," Lum looks pensive. "I mean, with  
the way Darling's family is, I doubt I could get any straight answers from any  
of them."  
  
"Now, she's listening to some reason," the Fukunokami looks relieved,  
then stops, blinking. "Girls, look!" she points.  
  
The three stare at the dock where Nicole's ship is parked. The ship  
itself is a giant of a vessel, equal to the size of a Zephyrite destroyer. It  
resembles from all angles of view an intricate snowflake composed of many  
types of gems, mostly diamonds. That does not interest them. What does is  
the sight of a Vosian man trying to sneak aboard via the lone gangway leading  
to the ship's bow. Lum, Benten and Oyuki scramble to a remote hiding place.  
"Who's that?" the Oni hisses.  
  
"Vosian," the Fukunokami's eyes narrow. "He must be one of the Mikado  
Marines Koruneko-san warned us about. What's he doing here?"  
  
"I could not suspect, but he may prove to be a stumbling block in our  
desire to interrogate Nokoko's friends," the Tritonian muses.  
  
"Good point!" Lum nods. "No stupid Mikado Marine is going to stop me  
from learning what's going on with Darling's family. Let's go!"  
  
The three scramble to the gangway...  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoo!!!" Mujanba pants as she finally recovers from her orgasm. "That  
was wild!"  
  
"That was the first time I've done it in quite a while," Nicole smiles  
as they side-by-side on the former's bed deep in the crystal palace. "Glad I  
didn't forget much. Sex is like riding a bicycle. You get rusty if you don't  
do it for a while, but you don't forget it."  
  
"I'm glad," the Vosian chuckles, kissing the bridge of the Terran's  
nose. "Now, can you please answer me a question?"  
  
Nicole smiles. "I'm human...human enough that if you want to have kids  
with me, they'll be human, too. But...this isn't my original body."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When the palace brought me into the Outland twenty-four years ago, it  
did not consider that I was unable to shield myself from the sulfuric and  
hydrochloric acids that dimension is filled with," Nicole sighs. "Before I  
knew it, my body was being consumed alive. It managed to save my mind in its  
central computer, then after a bit, I was able to build a new body since I  
didn't like the idea of spending the rest of my life a disembodied ghost  
inside a sentient starship."  
  
"That would be painful," Mujanba nods. "What about Jason?"  
  
"I created him from my own DNA," Nicole looks up. "The real Jason  
McTavish, my twin brother, was atop being my sibling, also my best  
friend...until the day..."  
  
"I hear you," Mujanba looks sympathetic. "Is your whole family the same  
way?"  
  
"They were...twenty-four years ago, that is," the Terran looks sad.  
"Yours?"  
  
"Well, I come from a very matriarchial colony, inhabited by witches,  
sorcerers and nature-psis...people who can communicate with the living spirits  
in plants and animals," the Vosian explains. "My family accepted what I was  
right away. Mom even taught me a self-recognition spell so that if the day  
came that I did find someone I really liked, I could make myself recognize  
her. But...they were killed when a bunch of radical rebels came and burned my  
villiage. They believed that people such as myself were polluting the Vosian  
race. I thank God that such bastards are a minority in the rebel camps."  
  
"By the sounds of it, you're about to jump ship."  
  
"I'm tempted, I'll admit," Mujanba nods. "You heard what happened to  
Muzainba. The whole Mikado Marine Corps and a lot of the Special Hunter Corps  
are the same way. There are the real good ones, those who are fighting not  
for the Mikado, but for a Vos that won't slip back into the social stagnation  
we had a century ago, but sadly, they're few and far between. And I haven't  
seen a clear enough political agenda in the rebel camps which could make me  
decide what to do with myself."  
  
"A wait-and-see type, eh?" Nicole nods. "You're pretty smart...eh?"  
  
The Terran's face freezes as her eyes gloss over for a moment. Mujanba  
looks scared. "Nicole! What's wrong?! Nicole!!"  
  
Nicole blinks, then sits up. "We've got intruders."  
  
Mujanba's eyes glow. "I can't sense anything."  
  
"Because the palace is constructed of materials which reflect most  
psionic powers," Nicole slips on her bikini. "Don't worry. The palace's  
sensors picked them up."  
  
She walks over to a control console on one side of the bedroom. Mujanba  
stands beside her. Two images appears on the viewing crystal. "There's Lum,  
Benten and Oyuki," the Vosian points at one.  
  
"They must be here to ask about Nokoko," Nicole hums. "But who's this  
other bucko near where the Nendo-kata are?"  
  
Mujanba blinks. "He's the company sergeant-major of Muzainba's group!  
What's he doing here?!"  
  
"He's probably here to keep an eye on you and Muzai-chan," Nicole sighs.  
"No matter. He's waltzing right into Donna's room. She can handle him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mujanba looks concerned. "Mikado Marines can be tough  
when they want to be."  
  
Nicole gives her a knowledgeable smile. "That's because you don't know  
what a Nendo-kata is capable of doing..."  
  
* * *  
  
*Forty years in the Marines and I've never seen garbage like this until  
that dyke walked into our lives!* Osensur sneers to himself as he prowls down  
one of the palace's corridors, gun out as he tries to search for his targets.  
*What we do with our own is none of that pervert's concerns! By the way they  
were getting buddy-buddy with those Yehisrites could only mean that they're  
about to defect to the rebels! Now, where are those traitors?!*  
  
He locates a door, then gently opens it. "Never seen a ship like this  
before," he mutters to himself as he looks inside.  
  
The chamber beyond is about the size of a large classroom, high as a  
silo. It is almost all taken in by a giant tank of salt water...which is now  
inhabited by something which catches the soldier's attention. "What's that?!"  
  
The dim light hides most of the details. However, Osensur can discern  
that the creature inside, about the size of a small truck, is mollusk-like,  
with a forest of long tentacles branching from her body. Two eyes, glowing a  
deep burgundy, sit on stalks projecting from the top of the head. To one side  
of that is an opaque pouch over double the size of a large man. Inside floats  
something which could be human. Blinking, Osensur tries to scan her with his  
powers. "What are you?!"  
  
Suddenly, her eyes burn like twin coals as her voice booms in the  
marine's mind. ***PURVEYOR OF DISUNITY!!!! YOU DARE ENTER NICOLE'S BELOVED  
PALACE TO DESTROY HER LIFE-MATE AND JASON'S LIFE-MATE?!?!?! PREPARE TO  
EMBRACE THE DEPTHS OF THE MOTHER OCEAN FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE  
UNITY!!!!!!***  
  
Osensur screams as his brains begin to fry in his skull...  
  
* * *  
  
"*Tcha!!!*" Lum howls as a psychic flash rips through her mind, driving  
the surprised Oni to her knees. "What was that?!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The stunned Osensur watches as the creature telekinetically lifts  
herself from the tank, her tentacles snaking out toward him. Naturally, he  
freaks. "Get away from me, you monster!!!" he howls, madly firing away.  
  
Several bolts burn into her skin, causing deep wounds!! None,  
fortunately, come close to her pouch...  
  
* * *  
  
"Donna's been hit!!!" Lum gasps as she grabs her shoulder, staggering  
against a wall.  
  
Benten and Oyuki try to keep the Oni on her feet. "Lum, what's with  
you?!" the Fukunokami yells into her friend's ear.  
  
"She's psychically bonded to whatever or whoever's aboard this  
starship," the Tritonian quickly concludes, feeling Lum's forehead.  
"Lum-chan, sever yourself from whoever it is!"  
  
"N-no...!" Lum shakes her friends away, then flies down the hallway.  
"The Unity is disrupted!!" she bellows, her accent all but gone from her  
voice. "Donna is about to Cross Over!!! The Purveyor of disUnity must be  
stopped and punished before Donna is cast to the depths of the Mother Ocean  
and our school is rent asunder once more!!! Donna!!!"  
  
"Lum!!!" Benten cries.  
  
It is useless as the Oni spins around a corner, then disappears. "What  
the freakin' hell's going on in this place?!" Benten quizzically stares at  
Oyuki.  
  
* * *  
  
Osensur scrambles back as Donna falls into the pool, her eyes fading as  
blood stains the seawater which has sustained her for a millennium. Quickly  
deciding that tracking down and killing two traitors is not worth this, he  
scrambles for the door...just as it explodes in a blast of lightning!!!  
"DONNA!!!!!!" Lum's voice yells from outside.  
  
The marine leaps out of the way, his gun tracking on target as Lum flies  
through the smoke. However, the Oni is unnaturally quick as she spins around,  
a killing blast of lightning arcing at him! Osensur scrambles clear as he  
returns fire, the shots going wide. "Stupid Oni, get out of my way!!" he  
bellows.  
  
Lum leaps into the air, lightning balls firing from her hands at machine  
gun speed! "Sub-creature!! Purveyor of disUnity!!! Prepare to embrace the  
depths of the Mother Ocean for your assault on my sister!!!"  
  
Osensur somersaults away from the blasts as they rip into the bulkheads  
and decks, trying just to stay alive from Lum's murderous assault. "Lecasur's  
Soul, they said that bitch was good, but this is too much!!" he gasps as he  
tries to make a break for the door...  
  
...just as the pouch on Donna's side explodes!! "Donna!!!" Lum looks  
overjoyed. "You've Crossed Over!!!"  
  
Seeing that the Oni is distracted, Osensur runs for the door...just as a  
lithe female HUMANOID form fires out of the water, flips, then lands with  
unnerving grace in the Vosian's path! Osensur gasps as he stops, falling to  
his backside in shock. "Get away from me!!" he screams, madly firing his  
pistol.  
  
The woman raises a hand as a telekinetic shield forms around her. The  
bolts deflect off the shield to impact harmlessly on the bulkheads. "Now,"  
the woman's Ellsian-accented voice hisses, her green eyes glowing a deep  
burgundy, "...you will suffer for your crimes, sub-creature!"  
  
Her hand makes a grasping motion. Osensur is suddenly lifted into the  
air. "H-hey...!" the Vosian helplessly screams...  
  
...as Donna's hand twists around, collapsing into a fist. Osensur's  
screams are silenced as his body is literally twisted and crushed into a gory  
pulp!! Then as Donna's hand opens, what is left of the Vosian marine falls  
into a bloody heap on the deck, never to rise again. "The punishment has been  
delivered," Donna announces.  
  
Lum smiles as she flies to embrace the transformed Nendo-kata. "And the  
Unity is preserved," she calls out, almost as if she was intoning a  
ritualistic phrase. "Oh, sister, you are safe! Praise the Mother Ocean that  
you are safe!!"  
  
Donna looks sad. "Mal, release her. You have no right to do this, even  
to help me...especially to this one."  
  
Lum blinks quizzically, then feels faint. "*Tcha*...what happened to  
me...?" she moans, her accent returning, as she collapses into Donna's arms.  
  
Gently, the transformed Nendo-kata lifts the unconscious Oni into her  
arms. "It is you," she smiles. "The beloved mate of the one our sister  
Nokoko has sought for twelve of your sun-cycles. Now, you too will become  
part of our school, Lum."  
  
By that time, a crowd has run up to the door. "Lum, are you okay?!!"  
Benten calls out.  
  
"Donna, what's going on?!!" Nicole demands.  
  
Turning, Donna carries Lum into the hallway, where everyone else is  
standing. "All is well," she announces. "The Unity is preserved. The Agent  
of disUnity who would have killed Mujanba and Muzainba is no more."  
Nicole beams. "Oh, thank God!"  
  
"And Miss Donna's Crossed Over, too!" Jason smiles.  
  
On seeing the transformed Nendo-kata, Benten and Oyuki are agast.  
"ELLE?!?!?!" both women exclaim.  
  
Donna smiles, looking exactly like...yet so unlike...the Rose Queen.  
"Yes. Elle is my template, the one whose blood I used so that I could Cross  
Over and become human, become like Nokoko, Nicole and Jason. You need not  
fear me, Benten Shigaten, Oyuki. I am not the Purveyor of disUnity who has  
attempted to wrest Nokoko's sibling from his one true mate."  
  
Benten and Oyuki stare at each other, then at the being gently holding  
their best friend. "Then...who or what are you?" the latter hesitantly  
inquires.  
  
"I am Donna de Rosenbach." the Nendo-kata-turned-Ellsian introduces  
herself. "I am a Nendo-kata, loyal servant and avowed protector of the Unity.  
I and my seven sisters form the school which adopted the beloved sister of  
Lum's Darling...Nokoko Moroboshi...as one of our own."  
  
Blinking, Benten and Oyuki turn to Nicole. "Um...could you explain all  
this to us?" the Fukunokami looks totally lost at sea.  
  
"It's a long story," Nicole looks sympathetic.  
  
"We are willing to listen," the Tritonian sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"You're Ataru-kun's sister?!" Shinobu gasps. "But...that's impossible!"  
  
She and Nokoko are now sitting in a tent being used by Abraham Shapiro  
as a temporary shelter for his ice cream business. They are now sharing a  
Mount Fuji, a mountain of ice cream which is the largest treat the Vosian-born  
vendor has to offer. "It's true," the latter nods. "Uncle Komeru told me  
himself twelve years ago, just before I ran away from home."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Boy, that must've been hard," she looks sympathetic,  
then stares quizzically at Ataru's sister. "But...why would Ataru-kun's  
mother do that to you?! You were a pretty normal kid, or so Ataru-kun hinted  
at."  
  
"Well, if you're homophobic, I'm as abnormal as you can get," Nokoko  
quips.  
  
Shinobu jerks. Nokoko lightly smiles. "Gotcha."  
  
Silence settles over them as they eat. Shinobu stares quizzically at  
Nokoko from time to time. This was a...? Nokoko seemed quite normal to  
her...if you ignored her mysterious powers, which was easy to do in a place  
like Tomobiki with Lum living here. A more feminine Ryuunosuke was Shinobu's  
best impression of Ataru's sister. "Boy, that must've been hard," she finally  
admits. "I don't know what I would've done if I was lied to like that. Are  
you thinking of going to see your uncle?"  
  
"It's my intention," Nokoko admits. "Ever since I ran off from Sendai,  
my fondest dream was to come back and take Ataru-kun away from those morons.  
As far as I'm concerned, that's still the plan."  
  
"I think Ataru-kun beat you to that end," Shinobu weakly smiles. "He  
disowned his parents over a month ago."  
  
"He did?!" Nokoko stops, staring quizzically at her companion. "Why?!"  
  
Shinobu sighs, then explains what Ataru had been like over the last few  
years. The unrepentent skirt-chaser, doing everything in his power to keep  
Lum at bay. How everyone looked on him as the "cancer of the class." How his  
parents feverently wished he was never born. Then, she recaps the last  
month's trauma, starting from his trip to Icarus, then leading to his showdown  
with his classmates, his adoption of Reiko, his forcing Lum to either respect  
his wishes or else be booted out of his life, his departure from school and  
eventual departure from Tomobiki, which led to the Spirit War. Taking all  
that in, Nokoko lets out a whistle as she stares out the tent's windows to see  
the level of devestation. "Wow! Don't piss my baby brother off! So why was  
everyone so against the idea of him going if they hated him so much?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't him they were concerned about, but Lum," Shinobu sighs.  
"Almost all the boys here have major-league crushes on her. If she moved out  
of Tomobiki, they'd be devestated. And almost all the girls have crushes on  
this fellow named Shutaro Mendou. They think that if Ataru-kun left, Lum  
would drop him and go after Mendou."  
  
"In other words, they wanted to make it a no-win situation for my  
brother, eh?" Nokoko hums. "By the looks of it, I've come back in time.  
Ataru-chan needs all the firepower he can get. My friends and I can help him  
there." She then stares at Shinobu. "So, what's your problem? Why are you  
so against their leaving?"  
  
Shinobu jolts as her companion's gaze bores into her like twin drills.  
"Wh-what do y-you mean...?!" she stammers, sweat appearing on her forehead.  
  
"Uh-huh," a knowing smile crosses Nokoko's face. "You need him and Lum  
around so you can get your hands on this Nassur fellow. Sorry, honey, but you  
can forget it. I can see why he gave you a couple good roundhouses to your  
cheek over the last while," she stands, moving to head out. "It's what you  
get...it's what you *deserve*...for using friends like that. Thanks for the  
ice cream, anyway. See ya."  
  
Shinobu stares at Nokoko as she heads out. "Th-that's got to be the  
most spiteful person I've ever met," she gasps, stunned at how easily Ataru's  
sister could turn on people. "She could give Lan lessons!"  
  
Nokoko heads out of the tent, stretching herself. Waiting for her there  
is Shapiro. Beside him is a Vosian woman in her early twenties dressed in  
normal clothes and an apron. "Thank you for coming," they bow to her.  
  
Nokoko glares at them, her eyes narrowing. "Yeah, I'm sure," her voice  
turns icy.  
  
Both Shapiro and his friend shudder, sweat appearing on their heads.  
"Wh-whatever's the problem, m-miss?" the former inquires.  
  
"I have no problem...yet," Nokoko stares the vendor right in the eye.  
"And I personally have no problem about what *really* brings you here," she  
stabs a finger at Shapiro's chest. "But I give you this warning, pal. You  
can do whatever you want to these clods. If you kill them all, I'll cheer you  
on. But if you lay a FINGER on my brother or his girlfriend, you, your floozy  
here and that purveyor of disUnity you call the Mikado are going to end up  
ashes in the Outland! Understand?!"  
  
"B-but, w-we're just immigrants f-from Israel," Shapiro's assistant  
fearfully stammers, trying to look as sweet as possible.  
  
"Sure, Thanba," Nokoko icily smiles. "Tell me another one."  
  
Thanba jolts in shock. "How did you...?!"  
  
Nokoko waves as she goes. "You can never lie to a telepath."  
  
Shapiro and Thanba watch her depart. "T-telepath...?" the latter stares  
at her superior. "I didn't even sense her m-mind-probe! What sort of monster  
is that...?"  
  
"F-for th-the life of m-me, I d-don't know," the former gulps, feeling  
truly afraid for the first time since he came to Earth...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," Koruneko steps in before a fight  
could start between Lum and Mujanba over Nassur. It is then revealed that  
Nokoko, Nicole and their friends live in the Outland, a place where, it is  
said, no human can survive. The commander of the Mikado Marines on Sakusei,  
Henkensur, decides to launch an attack against the renegade hunter despite his  
being under Koruneko's protection. Mujanba, who despises Mikado Marines in  
general, takes Muzainba to see Nicole and Jason. Nicole and Jason are  
bioroids, their bodies constructed by the crystal palace-starship they now  
call home. While Mujanba and Muzainba are visiting their new friends, a  
Mikado Marine, Osensur, sneaks in, believing the two huntresses are about to  
defect from the Mikado's cause. He is caught by Donna, one of the sentient  
squid-like beings called Nendo-kata who befriended Nokoko twelve years ago.  
Another Nendo-kata, Nokoko's would-be lover Mal, possesses Lum to aid Donna as  
she Crosses Over, literally transforming from mollusk to human being. Osensur  
is executed for his planned assault against Mujanba and Muzainba. Benten and  
Oyuki see that Donna is an exact genetic copy of Elle. Meanwhile, back on  
Earth, Nokoko visits Tomobiki, determined to locate her brother so she could  
take him away from their repressive parents...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And to that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"My," Koruneko smiles as he brings out a small bowl of beef-and-noodles  
soup, placing it in front of Donna. "The first meal as a human being. This  
should make you feel a little better."  
  
The Nendo-kata-turned-Ellsian nods. She is now dressed in a tank-stop  
shirt and blue jeans, provided to her by one of Koruneko's friends. "Thank  
you, sir," she picks up a pair of chopsticks, then digs in.  
  
Lum and her friends watch as Donna starts to eat. "Wait a minute!" the  
Oni blinks. "If Donna was a squid not more than an hour ago, how is it that  
she's able to eat like a normal person."  
  
"Good grief, girl, she and her friends've watched Nokoko and I eat all  
the time," Nicole nibbles on some rice cakes. "There's nothing Donna doesn't  
know about being human. We've been living together for the last twelve years.  
Did you expect anything different?"  
  
"But how the hell did she transform into this?" Benten stares at Nicole.  
  
"She's a Nendo-kata," Nicole shrugs. "Crossing Over is as natural to  
them as breathing is to us."  
  
"Is this permanent?" Oyuki inquires.  
  
"Oh, yes," Nicole nods, then looks worried. "Oh, poor Nintaiko!  
Donna's Crossed Over and we've yet to find a genetic template for her to Cross  
Over, too!"  
  
"Nintaiko?" everyone looks confused.  
  
"My life-mate," Donna smiles.  
  
"Life-mate?!" Lum blinks. "You mean that Nintaiko's a girl, too?"  
  
"Of course," Donna nods. "ALL Nendo-kata are what you would address as  
female."  
  
Everyone not of the Outland faints! "I don't believe it!!" Benten  
exclaims. "A race of dykes! What will they think of next?!"  
  
Suddenly, the huntress finds herself at the receiving end of withering  
stares from Mujanba and Nicole. "Keep it up, recognition bait, and Nassur'll  
be looking for a new partner!!" the former snarls, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Benten, that really was quite gauche," Nassur admonishes. "After all,  
to people like Donna, WE'RE the aliens."  
  
"Alright, alright, already!!" Benten bows repentently. "I'm sorry I  
called you that. But...how the heck do you people have kids if you don't have  
guys to do it with?!" she looks at Donna.  
  
"Well, we did, many generations ago," Donna does not look disturbed.  
"But when the males in our society sensed the great joy females experienced in  
bearing new life to renew the Great School, they wanted to experience the same  
thing. So, all the males Crossed Over and became females themselves."  
  
"Wow!" Benten whistles.  
  
"But that still didn't solve the problem." Lum notes.  
  
"On the contrary, Lum," Koruneko cuts in. "The males did realize that  
if they became females, the whole race would become extinct. So they modified  
the eggs their ovaries would produce so they could combine not with sperm, but  
with other eggs. A natural form of parthenogenesis, so to speak. And all  
they had to do when kittens were desired was telekinetically implant their  
eggs into the recepient's womb and permit their partner to do the same thing.  
Within a generation, all Nendo-kata had adjusted to this form of reproduction.  
It was quite civil."  
  
"How'd you know that, old timer?" Koosei quizzically stares at the  
feline.  
  
"Why, I was there, Koosei-kun," Koruneko admits. Taking a cup of herbal  
tea in hand, he sighs. "Ah, to actually know that Nendo-kata will be living  
in this galaxy brings joy to my heart. No race was ever more in touch with  
the very spirit of Creation than they."  
  
"Well, I hate to ruin this little reunion party, but we've got a big  
problem," Benten cuts in. "Thanks to Donna...who deserves a medal for this,  
by the way...a Mikado Marine is dead. It won't take long for Mujanba's  
friends to clue in as to what happened. And once they do, we're all going to  
be in for a rough time."  
  
"She's right, you know," Mujanba sighs, then looks contritely at Nicole.  
"Sorry, Nicole. Looks like you people just got involved."  
  
"No big deal," Nicole shrugs. "With Donna and all her friends involved,  
those pricks'll just wind up like that jerk she and Mal fought."  
  
"Don't you mean Donna and me?" Lum cuts in.  
  
"Lum-chan, Mal-san did take control of you, remember?" Oyuki stares at  
the Oni.  
  
"Um...yeah, that's true...I think," Lum looks confused. "I mean, when I  
sensed Donna challenging that sleezoid, Mal just...joined me. I remember what  
happened. She wasn't in control of me. We were trying to kill that creep  
together."  
  
"Ah, true Unity at its best," Koruneko smiles. "It appears, Donna, that  
Mal has found her template."  
  
"You mean...Mal would really want to become a double of me?!" Lum  
blinks, pointing at herself.  
  
"Do you wish to suggest someone else?" Donna stares confusedly at Lum.  
"After all, you are bonded to your Darling and Mal wishes to form a permanent  
bond with Nokoko. Nokoko and Ataru are siblings, remember?"  
  
"Um...yeah, that's right!" the Oni embarrassingly laughs. "I just hope  
Mom and Dad'll understand it when I tell them I just got a sister out of  
nowhere!!"  
  
"But we should find templates for the others," Donna then frowns. "It  
is not right that I have Crossed Over and the others have not."  
  
She then stares at Benten and Oyuki. "H-hey, what're you starin' at us  
for?!" the former stammers.  
  
"Surely, you're not actually thinking...?!" the latter tries to back  
away.  
  
Nassur and Koosei appear behind them. "You just volunteered," the  
Vosian smiles as the two gently push their girlfriends to join Donna and Lum.  
"Looks like you'll be getting sisters, too."  
  
"Who said we volunteered?!!" both women demand.  
  
* * *  
  
A while later, a wheelbarrow covered in a tarp appears in front of the  
dorm where Henkensur's Marines are based. A private comes out, curious as to  
what brought this here. "What's going on?" he stares at the wheelbarrow, then  
pulls back the tarp. On seeing what is inside, he backs away, paling. "Oh,  
gods!! Major!!!"  
  
Henhensur runs out at that time. "What is it?!"  
  
"Look!" the private points to the wheelbarrow, then turns away to vomit.  
  
The major pulls back the tarp, then gags on seeing Osensur's remains.  
He then notices a note attached to what is left of the sergeant-major's  
uniform:  
  
"Dear Bad Guys,  
  
"You're butting your noses where they don't belong. Mujanba and  
Muzainba are now a part of us. Nassur doesn't like it when people  
try to hurt his friends. Try to stop us and you'll wind up like  
this prick.  
  
"The Good Guys."  
  
Glaring at the note, he then tears it up. "We'll see about that!!" he  
growls, then yells at the private, "Get everyone mustered!! That renegade and  
his allies are dead!!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the private doubles into the barracks.  
  
* * *  
  
Watching this from some distance away, Mujanba lowers her binoculars.  
"How utterly predictable," she sneers, then pulls out a small communicator.  
"Sorcerer to Crystal. Tell Renegade the party crashers are on their way."  
  
* * *  
  
"How exactly does this work?!" Lum blinks as she, Oyuki and Benten  
follow Donna into a very large chamber.  
  
Inside the chamber are seven large vats of seawater, each inhabited by a  
Nendo-kata. While the skin colour and spotting differs between each  
individual, there is no discernable difference between them. Each of them has  
a small tag attached to their chambers. The names marked are MAL, NINTAIKO,  
SAITEN, OSOOKO, OOKAKO, TATSUKO and HEI. "All that is really required for a  
Crossing Over is a blood sample, or other sample that possesses a complete set  
of chromosomes. Once we have that, our bodies then begin to quite rapidly  
produce the chromasomes in a hatching pouch. Once the body is fully  
developed, it is then released."  
  
"But such production must be very energy-consuming to your old bodies,"  
Oyuki notes.  
  
"It's fatal," Donna admits. "When the Crossing Over occurs, our old  
bodies literally disintegrate once our new bodies are released. There is no  
danger to our spirits, though. When the new body is complete, we simply shift  
our minds from our old bodies to our new bodies."  
  
"Wow!!" Benten whistles. "How long does this take?"  
  
"A day," Donna admits. "And in case you were wondering, Nicole was the  
one who obtained the genetic samples from that Purveyor of disUnity who is now  
my sister. She did so when we travelled to her planet to try to locate  
Nokoko..."  
  
The Nendo-kata-turned-Ellsian jolts as she stares at Mal's chamber.  
"Mal, don't be so impatient!" she snaps. "Lum's here!"  
  
"I guess Mal-chan wants to get this underway as soon as she can," Lum  
smiles, flying over to Mal's chamber. "Don't worry. I want to hear the story  
of what Nicole did to that hubby-thief! Any story about Elle suffering makes  
me happy!"  
  
"I see," Donna hums.  
  
"So, what about us?" Benten walks up. "Which one do we get?"  
  
In answer, Donna draws two blindfolds to cover her companions' eyes.  
"That, we let the Unity answer," she explains. "The one thing I've noticed  
about you air-breathers is that you allow your physical senses to dominate  
your opinions. This time, let your hearts do the exploring. Your hearts will  
never lie to you."  
  
"If you say so," Benten muses.  
  
As Benten and Oyuki are permitted to try to find their new sisters, Lum  
sits on the edge of Mal's tank, slipping off her boots to allow her feet to  
soak in the water. "So, you want to be my sister, eh?" the Oni muses, staring  
at the Nendo-kata below her. "How did you and Darling's sister meet, anyway?"  
  
In response, Mal's eyes glow a deep burgundy. Lum's mind is then  
flooded with images...  
  
Every twelve years, the Outland Nebula, the region of space which  
encloses the gateway into the Outland dimension, orinetates its interdimension  
gateway to face the general direction of Earth's solar system. Twelve years  
ago, Nicole began to despair about not seeing another human being again.  
Sensing their need, Mal's school cast their minds out to locate a suitable  
companion for their neighbour.  
  
They found Nokoko Moroboshi.  
  
Back then, Nokoko was a very physically active, tomboyish sort of girl,  
living under the illusion that she was Komeru's daughter instead of his niece.  
Ataru visited on occasion, but Nokoko wanted him to visit more, or even  
better, come live with her. Ataru's parents naturally balked at that, so they  
threatened to prevent their son from visiting his unknown sister. Tired of  
Kinshou's game, Komeru sat Nokoko down one day and told her the truth: she  
had been sent to Sendai shortly before her fourth birthday to be raised by him  
for reasons which made no sense whatsoever to Komeru.  
  
Nokoko was heartbroken, not to mention very hurt over the lies people  
kept perpetuating around her. She was also hurt over not being able to live  
with her brother Ataru, the one person she cared for more than anything else  
in the whole world. With that, she resolved to run away from home, in hopes  
of making Komeru force Kinshou to take her back. Realizing that Nokoko stood  
low odds of surviving alone at such a young age, Mal telepathically contacted  
her, offering her a place to stay and friendly sentients she could meet.  
Nokoko accepted and in a day, was in the Outland.  
  
Of course, the Outland was no place for a young Terran girl. Nokoko was  
nearly eaten alive by the acid fields which filled the dimension before  
another Nendo-kata...Mal's would-be life-mate...gave up her life for Nokoko to  
survive. While Mal was heartbroken over that action, her faith in Unity  
allowed her to overcome her grief and accept Nokoko as part of the school.  
Eventually, as Nokoko matured, their friendship blossomed into love...  
  
"And now you want to be Nokoko-chan's life-mate...just like I want to be  
Darling's life-mate," Lum sighs, then smiles, allowing herself to slip into  
the tank...  
  
* * *  
  
*Allow my heart to choose, she says!* Benten snorts to herself as she  
feels her way along the chambers, questioning for the umpteenth time why she  
was even going along with this idea. *Sheesh!! Easy for Donna to say: she's  
a bloody telepath!!*  
  
Suddenly, a voice fills her mind. Do not be angry at Donna, Benten.  
You air-breathers really do have different perceptions than we.  
  
Who are you? Benten calls out.  
  
The speaker does not answer. Frowning, the Fukunokami moves to take off  
the blindfold...then realizes why Donna put it on her in the first place. *Of  
course! They all look alike to me, so I can't really tell the difference  
between each of them by looks alone!!*  
  
You're learning, that voice croons.  
  
Benten sets her jaw as she allows herself to walk away from the tank.  
"I'm gonna try to do this," she announces.  
  
"Good, Benten," Donna nods.  
  
Benten uses a meditative technique Nassur taught her to relax her mind,  
then reaches out. Turning one way, she takes a step, then pauses. No mental  
reaction. Nope, not there. She then shifts to another direction. A touch of  
cold touches her skin. Oyuki was in that direction. Not that way, either.  
Relaxing, Benten tries to think. Whoever she chose was going to be a physical  
double of herself. Go on that.  
  
An image appears in her mind. She is relaxing on the beach, her feet  
being gently lapped by the waves. No, it was not a beach, but a small island  
in the middle of an endless sea. That made sense; the Nendo-kata's homeworld  
had to be totally covered by water. Now, just wait. Suddenly, an airbike  
bursts from the water some distance away. Riding it is herself. Bingo!  
  
Benten walks into the water toward her waiting sister. That's right,  
Benten, her duplicate speaks, rising into the air. Now, there is Unity  
between us.  
  
A ladder appears. Benten looks up, then begins to climb...  
  
* * *  
  
While Benten found herself on an island, Oyuki now stood in an empty ice  
field on Neptune, in a region still envioromentally devestated thanks to the  
Seifukusu occupation centuries before. Her throat is dry. *I need something  
to drink,* she muses to herself as she begins to look for a pocket of unfrozen  
water.  
  
She walks around for a bit. It is a clear day despite the fact that  
most of Neptune's atmosphere was too poisonous to allow people to live there  
for more than a day without falling ill. Oyuki then realizes why she is not  
suffering. This was her fondest dream come true; for Neptune to be restored,  
made habitable for her people. Oyuki then stumbles onto a tower of solid ice.  
A step ladder leads her to the summit. Slipping off her kimono, she ascends  
the latter to the top.  
  
Waiting for her is herself...  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoo, that was fun!!" Benten smiles sometime later as she dries her  
hair.  
  
She, Lum and Oyuki were now relaxing after taking a swim with their  
future sisters in the crystal palace's sauna. "At least now I finally learned  
what brought Nokoko-chan to the Outland in the first place," the Oni sighs.  
"Darling's family is even more fouled up than I first suspected."  
  
At her friends' questioning stares, she explains the story Mal  
telepathically communicated to her. Benten and Oyuki are aghast. "Holy shit,  
Moroboshi's old lady did that to her?!" the former exclaims.  
  
"Imagine what Ataru will do when he finds out," the latter sighs.  
  
"I hope it doesn't turn out too bad," Lum sighs. "I mean, Darling may  
have reasons to be angry at them, but I don't like the idea of him just  
walking out on them like that! They're his parents. They've got feelings."  
  
"Yeah, for what, I wonder?" Benten snorts.  
  
The door opens and Mujanba walks in. "Hi, everyone," the huntress waves  
as she slips herself into the sauna. "Oooh, that feels good."  
  
"So, what's new?" Benten wonders.  
  
"They got Osensur's body back, plus Nicole's note," Mujanba smiles.  
"Henkensur's trying to muster his troops now. Problem is, half of them are  
either drunk or stoned, so he has to snap them back into shape before leading  
them against Koruneko's place."  
  
"How long will that take?" Lum wonders.  
  
"About a day...just long enough for Mal, Saiten and Osooko to be  
involved," Mujanba smiles. "Further, Koosei got Koruneko-san to jam all  
Vosian military and civilian frequencies out of Sakusei so Henkensur can't  
call home and tell them that Muzainba and I've skipped town."  
  
"That's good," Lum smiles. "Then once this is over, you're free to be  
with Nicole and Muzainba's free to be with Jason."  
  
"Yeah, but will they have to go back to the Outland?" Benten wonders.  
"I wouldn't want to live in that dump, especially if the rumours about that  
place have an iota of truth in them."  
  
"Oh, they're more than true," Mujanba warns. "Nicole was nearly killed  
when she first entered the Outland."  
  
"So was Nokoko-chan," Lum comments, then smiles. "I know!" she snaps  
her fingers. "You can all come down to live with us on Earth!"  
  
"In Tomobiki?!" Mujanba blinks. "Lum, where would Nicole park the  
palace?"  
  
"Then, you'd have to live with Darling, wherever he's going to be  
living," the Oni counters. "Nokoko-chan wants to be with her brother again.  
Mal-chan and the others are going along with it, so why can't you go with  
them?"  
  
"Well, that's what Nicole's been thinking," the Vosian muses, then nods,  
smiling. "Okay!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks for letting me sleep here, Mie-chan," Nokoko yawns as she walks  
into the kitchen.  
  
After leaving Shinobu behind, Nokoko wandered around Tomobiki a little  
more before stumbling across Mie. The Kyushu native had been looking for her,  
hearing from some of her classmates that a female version of Ataru possessing  
terrifying powers was on the loose. After meeting and getting to know each  
other, Mie offered Nokoko the chance to sleep at her house. "It's okay,  
Nokoko-chan," Mie smiles as she prepares breakfast. "Ataru-chan and  
Reiko-chan were guests here too, especially after he decided he had enough of  
his parents. I don't mind."  
  
Both relax in the living room, digging in. "I can't believe it," Nokoko  
sighs. "I'm nowhere close to doing it with Mal yet and my brother's already  
got a kid. Is he actually married to this Lum I've heard so much about?"  
  
"Officially no," Mie shakes her head. "But it's just a matter of time  
before they finally do tie the knot. Lum-chan just has to get used to the  
idea of not living in Tomobiki anymore. After all, why would Ataru-chan want  
to raise his daughter in the range of the assholes who live in this dump?"  
  
"That's true," Nokoko muses, remembering her encounter with Ataru's  
ex-classmates yesterday. "I can sense all the hatred and anger being  
projected at him. I just wonder why he never did it sooner."  
  
"Well, I think the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was holding him back," Mie  
muses. "It really did a number on him, made him look like a total spastic  
moron in the eyes of everyone around him...all just to get enough negative  
emotional energy to burst out and destroy Ataru-chan. Gods, he must be  
feeling really used right now."  
  
"He won't be as soon as I see him again," Nokoko asserts.  
  
The front doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Tamiko calls out as she runs  
to the door, opening it. "Oh, Yumoa-san, you're here! Come on in!!"  
  
"Thanks," Reigi Yumoa smiles as he steps inside. Dressed in  
construction overalls and a hard hat, he had just been called down from the  
reconstruction of the Toranoseishin Finances building. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"In here, Reigi," Mie calls out, then stands as the financier walks in,  
waving to her guest. "Look familiar?"  
  
Surprise crosses his face. "Ataru, what are...?!"  
  
Nokoko lightly smiles as she turns around. "Wrong Moroboshi,  
Reigi-chan."  
  
He is stunned speechless for a moment. "No-...ko-...ko...?" he gasps,  
eyes wide under his glasses.  
  
Nokoko giggles as she leaps up to embrace him. "How are you,  
Onii-chan?!" she cries.  
  
"'Onii-chan?!!'" Mie and Tamiko quizzically inquire.  
  
Nokoko and Reigi part. "Well, since I believed that I was Uncle's  
child, I looked at all his wards as either my brothers or sisters," the former  
explains. "It's a little hard to get out of the habit, even twelve years  
later."  
  
"Speaking of which," the latter stares at his guardian's niece,  
"...where in Buddha's name have you been for the last decade or so?! We've  
torn the whole planet apart looking for you!"  
  
"Well, I wasn't on Earth," Nokoko explains. "Actually, I was in another  
dimension."  
  
Reigi blinks. "I'd like to hear this story."  
  
"Sometime later," Nokoko assures him. "Now, will someone please tell me  
where my brother is?!"  
  
"He's in Oshika right now, supervising the construction of his new  
house," Reigi explains. "Just don't tell anyone here about that. We've still  
got to get the prefectural supreme court to get the court injunctions in  
place."  
  
"Well, if they don't want any of Tomobiki's garbage to infect Oshika,  
they'll do it," Mie sarcastically notes.  
  
"I'm sure they will," Reigi chuckles.  
  
"Oshika?!" Tamiko muses. "That's actually on the seashore, isn't it?"  
  
"It's on a small peninsula on the east side of Sendai-wan," Reigi  
explains. "Curious that Ataru-kun chose that place given the presence of the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* in his head. I'd've figured he would have chosen a place  
close to a volcano or an active fault line."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mie blinks.  
  
"The *saikoo jinseijitsu*, from what I remember, is deathly afraid of  
water," Nokoko sighs. "One of its previous hosts nearly drowned, which came  
as close as possible to destroying it."  
  
"Further, it has no defense against a water-based attack since its  
powers are earth-based," Reigi augments.  
  
"Ah, understandable," Mie nods approvingly. "I wonder how long it'll  
take Supersnob to put it all together."  
  
"He still has to avoid getting blamed for having his house destroyed by  
his parents," Reigi chuckles.  
  
Everyone laughs. Nokoko then blinks. "Mal..."  
  
The others stare at her. "Nokoko-chan, what's wrong?" Tamiko wonders.  
  
A curious look crosses her face. "Mal..." she repeats, turning to stare  
heavenward. "Mal...you're Crossing Over."  
  
"Eh?!" Tamiko blinks. "What's she talking about?"  
  
"Mal's her lover, I think," Mie explains, placing a hand on her friend's  
shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"I...yeah, I'm fine," Nokoko blinks. "I think I better get back to the  
Outland as soon as I can. Something's going on with Mal and the others."  
  
"When can you muster the power to get back?" Tamiko inquires.  
  
"Not for a day or so," Nokoko sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I  
just hope Mal's okay."  
  
She turns and stares out the window...  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, men, are you with me?!!" Henkensur demands.  
  
The hundred or so Mikado Marines which form Henkensur's company let out  
a muffled roar of approval. Everyone is now mustered in the ground floor of  
their barracks. "Now, listen up!!" the major barks. "The slimes who are  
keeping that renegade Nassur safe have also corrupted that dyke and one of our  
own!! They murdered our sergeant-major! Are we going to let them get away  
with this?!"  
  
"Never!!!" the Marines roar.  
  
"Remember Colony Seventy-one!!" Henkensur admonishes them. "Remember  
the innocents who were killed!! Remember all our comrades who have died!!  
Remember the innocents in Lecashuto killed by the Niphentaxians!!! Leave no  
survivors!! The spirits of your friends will never rest until they are  
dead!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the whole building begins to tremble violently as some  
invisible force assaults its walls. The Marines blink confusedly as they look  
up...just as the ceiling collapses on them! "We're under attack!!!" Henkensur  
screams.  
  
The whole building shatters, then all the parts implode on themselves,  
catching the helpless warriors inside. Viewing this from nearby, Mujanba lets  
out an awed whistle. "Shit, they're really effective, aren't they?!"  
  
"I'm pretty impressed," Nassur muses, standing beside her. "If we had a  
battallion of Nendo-kata fighting for us, the Mikado wouldn't stand a chance!"  
  
Benten nibbles on some popcorn. "This is better than watching a movie!"  
she snickers.  
  
The others nod in agreement. In a minute, the building has collapsed on  
its inhabitants. However, almost as quickly, people begin to dig their way  
out from the rubble. Henkensur is one of them. "Who...dares...?!"  
  
"We dare, sub-creature!!" a voice snarls.  
  
The major spins around to see four shadowy figures down the street. One  
is Oni, dressed in a sleeveless ankle-length skirt. The second is Ellsian, in  
tank-top and jeans. The third is Tritonian, hair tied in a ponytail, dressed  
in blouse, tie and slacks. The fourth is Fukunokami, in long-sleeve shirt and  
jeans, her hair tied in a bun with a ribbon. Their faces are in shadow, but  
their eyes glow deep burgundy like mythical demons. "Wh-who...?!" Henkensur  
gasps.  
  
Not answering, the four raise their hands, their eyes then glowing  
star-white. Henkensur then screams as he and the other surviving Marines are  
literally twisted inside out by a force none of them could counter. In a  
minute, the rubble is now stained with blood and gore. The hands lower as  
their eyes revert to normal. "They are no more," Donna sighs. "Such a pity.  
Their devotion to their cause was most...admirable."  
  
The Nendo-kata-turned-Fukunokami...Saiten Shigaten...walks to the  
rubble, her hands raised in offerance to the Nendo-kata's diety. "Tatsuko, my  
love, speak through me," she softly intones, then speaks out, "Blessed Mother  
Ocean, Mistress of Unity, Creator of All Things, accept these lost sentients  
into Your Depths where they may be cleansed of their thoughts of disUnity,  
then allow them to return once more to the Cosmic Chain of Life, never again  
to tear the Unity asunder."  
  
"Let it be so," Donna, Mal and Osooko chant, hands clasped in prayer.  
  
Saiten's eyes then glow. The rubble and its shattered human cargo glows  
for a moment, then literally ignites as their component atoms are shattered  
with such awesome force, it would destroy Sakusei Station itself were it not  
totally controlled by Saiten's powers. Everyone, even Koruneko, blink in  
dumbfounded shock as the funnel of energy blasts away from Sakusei, scattering  
the fragments of a hundred Vosian warriors and the building they called home  
into the black vacuum. "Lecasur's Eternal Soul, did you see that?!!" Nassur  
gasps.  
  
Oyuki, tricorder out, scans the funnel of energy. "Unbelievable!" she  
stares at the readings. "Saiten-san literally smashed all their atoms into  
their component parts, then sent them flying off into space!! Nothing I know  
of can do something like that!!"  
  
"Is that normal for a Nendo-kata?" Koosei worriedly stares at Koruneko.  
  
"Actually, that is far more power that I've ever seen a Nendo-kata  
display," the feline hesitantly admits. "Well, I best go to the  
station-master and tell him what's happened. I'm sure this will cause  
something of a row."  
  
With that, Koruneko walks off. By that time, nothing remains of the  
building save a hollow square in the ground which was the basement. And with  
that, the four Nendo-kata proceed to join their friends. "The matter is  
ended," Mal smiles as she walks up to Lum. "Those sub-creatures will threaten  
you no more, sister."  
  
"Um...th-thanks," Lum hesitantly answers, unsure of genetic duplicate  
now openly acknowledging that she is part of her family. "D-did S-saiten-chan  
r-really blow the building up?"  
  
"I only needed one atom to commence the chain-reaction," Saiten  
confesses, thinly smiling. Despite standing upright and speaking with a clear  
voice, the Nendo-kata-turned-Fukunokami seemed physically fatigued. "Once  
that occured, the others exploded on their own accord. Then all that was  
necessary was to shield the others from the effects of the blast. It was of  
no problem...although I will confess it shall be a while before I do that  
again."  
  
"I think that's what all of you inherited after all your years in the  
Outland," Nicole muses, doing her best to make the others feel calm around her  
friends.  
  
"I was wrong," Nassur admits.  
  
"What ails you, brother-in-law?" Saiten stares at her sister's partner.  
  
Nassur and Benten suddenly flush at Saiten's supposition. "Well, I  
believed that a battallion of Nendo-kata would be enough to destroy the  
Mikado. After seeing what you did, only one of you would be needed to get rid  
of him!"  
  
"If you want, we can do it right now," Osooko offers. "All of us can  
sense the terrible level of disUnity that sub-creature has unleashed on you  
and those you care for."  
  
"Don't tempt me!" Nassur gasps.  
  
"Well, I guess that means I can't go back to Vos," Mujanba hums. "A  
pity."  
  
"Why's that?!" Nicole quizzically stares at her lover.  
  
"I can't send Furusur a letterbomb!!!" Mujanba cries.  
  
Everyone faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, everyone!" Ten-chan cheerily calls out as he lands his scooter on  
the ground beside the Moroboshi family tent. Stepping off, he blinks, looking  
around at the level of devestation which befell Tomobiki. "Wow!!! Who did  
all this?!"  
  
"That stupid son of mine!!" Ataru's mother snaps as she slaves over a  
portable stove. "I wish he was never born!"  
  
The young Oni sighs, obviously having not got the answer he wanted.  
Ataru's father is reading his paper, oblivious to his being without a house.  
At that time, Shinobu walks up. "Oh, Ten-chan, you're back!" she smiles.  
  
"Hi, Shinobu!" Ten-chan floats to her. "Who did all this?!"  
  
"Some evil monster inside Ataru-kun," Shinobu admits. "It's the thing  
that made him act like a skirt-chasing idiot for the past ten years or so.  
But it was Lum who destroyed it...and wound up doing all this," she waves  
around to indicate the district.  
  
"Lum-chan did all this," Ten-chan blinks. "Boy, don't get her upset.  
So, did Ataru move off to wherever he was going?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Shinobu sighs. "And none of us still know where. Oh, by  
the way, how's Nassur-kun?"  
  
"Ah, he's fine, or so I heard yesterday," Ten-chan smiles. "They were  
worried about a bunch of Mikado Marines on the station, but they hooked up  
with some new friends to take care of them. They should be back later today."  
  
"Oh, that's nice!" Shinobu beams.  
  
"Hey, who's the little tokkaebi?" a voice inquires from behind them.  
  
Ten-chan looks indignant. "I'm NOT a tokkaebi!!!" he screams.  
  
He then gets swept into Nokoko's arms, then swamped with a kiss! "Wanna  
bet?!!"  
  
"Ack!!!" Ten-chan gasps, then disbelievingly stares at Ataru's sister.  
"Who are you?! You're a girl!"  
  
Nokoko silences him with a finger to her lips, then walks into the tent.  
"Hi, Dad!" she waves at her father.  
  
"Oh, hi, Nokoko," Muchi does not look up from his paper.  
  
Nokoko walks up behind her mother. "What's cooking, Mom?"  
  
"Just some sukiyaki, Nokoko-chan," Kinshou cheerily answers. "It'll be  
ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," Nokoko nods, moving to sit down.  
  
Her mother jerks, stunned realization on her face. "***NOKOKO?!?!?!***"  
  
A second later, Nokoko is pelted with beans. "Oni out, luck in! Oni  
out, luck in!! Oni out, luck in!!!" Kinshou chants.  
  
"Forget it, Mom, I'm not an Oni!" Nokoko's eyes roll as she zaps her  
mother with a force-blast. "Sheesh!! She hasn't changed in twelve years!  
It's no wonder Ataru-chan decided to leave this place!"  
  
"What are you doing back here?!!" Kinshou demands as she stares at her  
daughter, disbelief and fear in her eyes. "Why don't you go back up to live  
with Broken Balls?!! At least he was willing to put up to you!!!"  
  
"But I wanted to come back here and annoy you, stupid!" Nokoko sneers, a  
mirthless smile crossing her face. "I vowed I'd get my revenge on you for  
what you did to me when I was a kid, and I meant it!!"  
  
Kinshou growls. Shinobu and Ten-chan blink surprisedly at this  
confrontation. "Um...Shinobu, who is she?" the latter stares at the former.  
  
"She's Ataru-kun's missing sister, believe it or not," the former shakes  
her head...then blinks on hearing a curious rumbling noise. "What the...?!"  
she turns to stare to the sky.  
  
Everyone walks out of the tent to see Nicole's crystal palace hovering  
over Tomobiki. A gangway is already extending to the ground, Nicole and  
Mujanba riding down with it. "There you are, you silly girl!!" Nicole snaps  
on seeing her neighbour. "Where the devil've you been all this time?!"  
  
"Here having fun, Cole!" Nokoko waves as she walks up to embrace Nicole.  
She is then quick to notice Nicole's lover. "Oh, who is *this* delictable  
creature?!" she coyly inquires, batting her eyelashes. "Nicole, you must  
introduce us!"  
  
Introductions are made as Lum flies down from the ship. "Lum-chan, who  
are these people?!" Ten-chan points at Nokoko, Nicole and their friends. "Is  
that really Ataru's sister?!"  
  
"That's her," Lum beams, then points out everyone else as they come down  
from the crystal palace. "That's Nokoko-chan's friend Nicole, Nicole's lover  
Mujanba, Nicole's brother Jason, Jason's girlfriend Muzainba, Elle's sister  
Donna, Oyuki's sister Osooko, Benten's sister Saiten and my sister Mal!"  
  
Ten-chan and Shinobu blink in shock. "***YOU DON'T HAVE A  
SISTER!!!!!!***" both exclaim.  
  
"Mal?!!" Nokoko exclaims, bolting up in shock.  
  
"Right here," a voice coos from behind her.  
  
Nokoko spins around to see Mal standing there. Reaching out  
telepathically to confirm that the mind within the Oni's body is the same one  
who brought her to the Outland years before, tears spring in the former's  
eyes. "Mal-chan...you really did Cross Over...!"  
  
"I did," Mal nods, joyful tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, Beloved,  
isn't it wonderful?! Now at last we are One!!!"  
  
With a delighted wail, Mal leaps over to embrace her life-mate. "I...I  
guess w-we are...!" Nokoko laughs, then cheering, lifts Mal up, twirls her  
around, then swamps her with a loving kiss.  
  
"Oh, isn't it beautiful?!" Lum gasps in admiration.  
  
"What is this?!!" an incensed male voice demands.  
  
Everyone spins around to see Mendou and the guards staring  
disbelievingly at Mal and Nokoko. "Hey, dyke!!!" Megane snarls, pointing at  
Nokoko. "Unhand Lum-san's sister this instant!!! How dare you presume you  
have the right to touch her, much less KISS her?!!"  
  
"She's my lover, dorks!!" Nokoko slips an arm around Mal, giving them a  
snide glare. "Got a problem with that?!"  
  
"We do!!!" the guards growl.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Lum warns.  
  
Nokoko and Mal stare at each other. "Beloved, we should not permit  
these sub-creatures to infest the lives of my sister and your brother," the  
latter muses.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to destroy them, then," the former hums.  
  
Both then turn on the five boys, their eyes now glowing a deep burgundy.  
Seeing this demonic vision, they quickly retreat. "L-lum-s-san, h-help  
us...!!" Megane stammers.  
  
"Don't run to me for help!" Lum sneers. "You deserve this!!"  
  
A nuclear explosion later sees the five fried nearly to ashes!!!  
"***BUTT OUT AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!!!***" Nokoko and Mal scream...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," as Donna adjusts to being human,  
Osensur's body is returned to the Mikado Marines with a challenge, daring  
Henkensur to try to retaliate. The retaliation comes soon enough, but the  
Marines are destroyed when Donna teams up with three of her newly Crossed Over  
schoolmates...Mal (Lum's sister), Saiten (Benten's sister) and Osooko (Oyuki's  
sister)...to kill them. With that, Mujanba's and Muzainba's fates are forever  
locked with Nicole's and Jason's. Meanwhile, on Earth, Nokoko (who spent the  
night with Mie Seikou) reunites with Reigi. She is then informed that Ataru  
is now living in Oshika, having his house constructed. Later on, Nokoko  
surprises her parents. Her mother is certainly not happy to see this dark  
ghost from her past waltz back into her life. Her father pays it no heed (as  
usual). By that time, Nicole and the others arrive. Nokoko is more than  
overjoyed to see that Mal has Crossed Over, thus solidifying their  
relationship, much to the chargin of Mendou and the guards, who get a taste of  
Nendo-kata "hospitality" for Agents of disUnity such as they...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"This is a wonderful day!!" Lum beams. "Darling's sister has come back  
after living twelve years in the Outland and all her friends are on their way  
to becoming human so they can live with her. Darling will be so happy when he  
finds out!"  
  
She smiles at Nokoko and Mal, who are now the center of attention at a  
small gathering in a large tent serving as the town cafeteria. With them are  
all of Lum's classmates and friends plus Nokoko's human friends from the  
Outland. "If Lum-san considers this a happy day, then let's celebrate,"  
Mendou smiles, still wincing in pain from the powerful energy blasts he  
received from Nokoko and Mal earlier.  
  
The others smile. The Nendo-kata evenly glare at them, then look at  
each other, communicating psionically. What a pit of disUnity! Saiten  
sneers, looking violently ill. These sub-creatures will do anything to have  
Lum-chan's approval!  
  
And their hatred of Nokoko-chan's brother is more than obvious!  
Osooko notes. We should destroy these sub-creatures at once, so their  
disUnifying thoughts do not pollute Lum-chan further.  
  
No, Mal shakes her head. Ataru-kun's plan to remove Lum-chan from  
this pit of disUnity is sound. Lum-chan must come to her own decision in  
regards to these sub-creatures. To force disUnity between her and them  
against her will, while it will do her much good in the end, is an Act of  
disUnity in itself.  
  
The others readily nod. Lum notices the secretive stares between the  
four women. "Nokoko-chan, is something wrong?" she then stares at Ataru's  
sister. "They don't seem very happy."  
  
"I don't blame them," Nokoko muses, sipping her tea. "After all,  
Nendo-kata can smell a pack of liars a kiloparsec away. They know what these  
idiots've done to my brother. If they were given the chance, they'd kill all  
of them in an instant."  
  
Lum jerks in shock. "What does that mean?!"  
  
"It means that as long as you continue to stay in this moron's paradise,  
you risk losing Ataru-chan," Nokoko shrugs. "Why do you think he left? He  
doesn't want to be around this place, much less raise his daughter here. If  
you're really smart, you'll move out and go live with him."  
  
Everyone from Tomobiki pales. "B-but...I can't l-leave..." Lum  
stammers.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"W-well...b-because these are my friends!!" Lum waves at her classmates.  
"I can't just walk out on them like that! Besides, I can't just change my  
visa on a whim! I have to stay in Tomobiki until I graduate, then I can move  
out!!"  
  
Nokoko stares at her, then shrugs. "Okay. If you're up to a  
long-distance love affair, that's your choice." Swallowing the rest of her  
tea, she stares at her friends. "As for us, we'll just move in beside  
Ataru-chan. After all, since he disowned the two dorks we were born from,  
then he doesn't have much in the way of family outside of Reiko-chan, Uncle  
and Grandma. I suppose I'll just have to move in and be the family he needs."  
  
"And we can become his neighbours," Mal augments.  
  
"Not to mention his first **real** friends," Donna adds, then smiles at  
Mie, "...outside of this wonderful Agent of Unity."  
  
"Flatterer!" the Kyushu native blushes.  
  
"That's true," Lum considers the point. "Well, Darling must be feeling  
a little lonely right about now," she hums, then remembers something. "Wait a  
moment! What about Nintaiko, Ookako, Hei and Tatsuko?! They still haven't  
Crossed Over!"  
  
The four Nendo-kata consider the point. "Yes, it is terrible that we  
have Crossed Over and they have not," Saiten muses.  
  
"Easily answered, sis," Benten smiles. "Just get four volunteers to act  
as their templates. I may have been a little hesitant on allowing you to  
template yourself off me at first, but I've no regrets now."  
  
"Oh, Mother Ocean bless you, sister," Saiten beams, then stands up.  
"Very well. I shall be the one who shall choose Tatsuko's template."  
  
Donna, Osooko and Mal quickly volunteer themselves to choose Nintaiko's,  
Ookako's and Hei's templates. "What does all this mean, Koosei-kun?" Sakura  
whispers to her former classmate. "What is this 'Crossing Over?!'"  
  
"It's how they became human," Koosei explains. "It's a really complex  
thing. You've got to understand them a little more before you can grasp what  
they're after."  
  
"I suppose so," Sakura nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"What a strange day this is," Shinobu sighs as she walks back to her  
family's tent, Ryuunosuke beside her. "Ataru-kun's long missing sister just  
shows up out of nowhere, she brings with her a very strange group of friends,  
and now they want to help their other friends turn into human beings."  
  
"Weird if you ask me," Ryuunosuke sighs, then blinks on seeing Lan up  
ahead. "Hey, Lan!"  
  
"Eh?!" the Seishin teen looks behind her, then smiles. "Oh, Ryuunosuke-  
san. Shinobu. Where are you two going?"  
  
"Home," Shinobu supplies as they join Lan. "What did you think about  
Nokoko and her friends?"  
  
"What should I think?!" Lan sneers. "Did you hear Lum-chan?! She  
actually liked the idea of those walking squid actually living with Darling!"  
  
Ryuunosuke and Shinobu blink as they realize something. "Hey, that's  
right!" the former gasps. "And when those girls mentioned that they wanted to  
be Ataru's first real friends outside of Mie, Lum didn't object!"  
  
The three girls stop, considering the point. "Then, it's really  
happened," Shinobu sniffs. "Ataru-kun no longer cares for any of us."  
  
"After what he just went through, do you blame him?" Ryuunosuke muses.  
"Not to mention what we've put him through?"  
  
"Doubtful," Shinobu looks down.  
  
"Well, that's no problem for me," Lan yawns. "When Lum-chan moves up to  
live with Darling, I'll just move up to live beside them!"  
  
"Don't bet on it!" a hand slams into Lan's shoulder, nearly crushing the  
Seishin teen into the thickness of okonomiyaki.  
  
Everyone turns to see Mie there. "Yumoa-san just told me earlier that  
they're about to get the prefectural supreme court to slap injunctions on  
everyone who lives in Tomobiki!!" the Kyushu native projects a Cheshire cat  
smile. "Except me! Once they're in, you couldn't come within a hundred  
kilometres of him without getting thrown in jail! And I also heard that his  
uncle bought up all the available land around where he lives, which means you  
couldn't move up even if there was no injunction against you visiting! Tough  
luck, airhead!" she waves, running off to her home. "See ya!"  
  
Shinobu, Ryuunosuke and Lan remain in place. "We'd be...forbidden to  
even...visit him...?!" the tomboy squeaks.  
  
"I couldn't move up...to live beside them...?!" Lan stammers.  
  
"He really *does* hate us!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend moans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Thanba," Mujanba smiles as she walks into the tent which  
temporarily houses Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour.  
  
Thanba gasps, her eyes glowing as she spins around to see who just  
addressed her. Fortunately for the observer, no one else is around to  
overhear them. "C-Captain Mujanba!" she stammers, them smiles, drawing  
herself to attention. "It's a pleasure to see you again, ma'am!" she bows  
respectfully.  
  
"A pleasure to see you, too," Mujanba nods as she sits at a table. "So,  
where's the old curmudgeon you're working with?"  
  
Both women's eyes glow. "I resent that statement, Captain!" a voice  
snaps with mock indignity. "I'm not old!"  
  
Mujanba giggles as Shapiro walks up. "Okay, middle-aged, then," the  
Colony Nine native quips.  
  
Everyone laughs as the ice cream vendor and his assistant sit with her.  
"So, what brings you to Earth?" Shapiro inquires. "Did that fool Furusur  
assign you to come here?"  
  
"No, as far as he's concerned, I'm dead and ashes along with the rest of  
Major Henkensur's company on Sakusei Station," Mujanba gives them a knowing  
smile. "And I'd really appreciate it if that story continues."  
  
"That's no problem," Shapiro readily nods. "Furusur's a clueless moron  
who should've been retired ages ago. Then again, I never did go along with  
the whole idea of a secret corps of psi-hunters, especially the way they were  
recruited. If you want to be kept a secret, I'll be more than happy to help  
you."  
  
"I appreciate it," Mujanba nods.  
  
"Actually, although I know how much you didn't get a long with a lot of  
people, being the way you are," Thanba flushes, "...but a lot of us in the  
ranks really do admire you, Mujanba-san. After all, unlike all of us, you  
trained yourself and volunteered to be a hunter. All of us never had a choice  
about it."  
  
Mujanba looks sympathetic. "Well, when the Mikado does go down, you and  
the others...those who survive the next year, that is...can get out and  
finally learn the truth."  
  
"You really think it'll be that soon?" Thanba inquires.  
  
"I think so," Mujanba nods, then stares at Shapiro. "And I think I'm  
not alone in that."  
  
He nods. "The Mikado was good for Vos...to a point. Right now, it's  
time to stop this senseless fighting and start healing. Unfortunately, the  
Mikado and most of his advisors are not the type to take 'no' for an answer."  
  
"True, true," Mujanba muses. "Oh, I just forgot. There's another  
survivor of Henkensur's company...a young girl named Muzainba."  
  
"She's dead, too," Thanba giggles.  
  
The others laugh. Later, Mujanba and Thanba walk out of the tent. "So,  
how do you like Earth?" the former inquires.  
  
"It's beautiful," the latter sighs. "I always heard it was such a  
backward world, but after living here for a bit, I realized that they're just  
people, like us in a lot of ways."  
  
"Uh-huh," Mujanba muses, staring knowingly at the younger hunter.  
"Something tells me that there's another reason you like it here."  
  
Before Thanba could answer, a male voice calls out. "Thelma-chan!"  
  
Thanba's eyes glow for a moment, then she spins around. "Toshio-kun!"  
she gushes.  
  
A handsome young man walks up. He blinks on seeing Mujanba. "Oh," he  
sighs, looking relieved. "Friend of yours, Tha-chan?"  
  
"Yep," Thanba wraps an arm around his, then waves to Mujanba. "This is  
Mujanba. She's a retired hunter. Mujanba-san, this is my boyfriend, Toshio  
Yoshida. Don't worry. He knows who I am."  
  
"Hi," Mujanba nods. "Hope you realize what you're getting yourself into  
if you marry her."  
  
"She told me after she recognized me," Toshio smiles. "Don't worry.  
She's moving to retire from your group anyway. What about you?"  
  
"I've got my own lover," Mujanba admits. "Besides, Furusur has dreamed  
a lot about how he'd get rid of me. If the chance comes, I'll pay the bastard  
back for it."  
  
"Good luck to you then," Toshio nods, then snuggles against his  
girlfriend. "Busy now, Tha-chan?"  
  
"Never busy for you, love," Thanba purrs as they head off.  
  
Mujanba smiles, then her eyes glow. "What was that all about?" Nicole  
inquires as she walks up.  
  
"Oh, just another happy outcome from a sad war," Mujanba nuzzles her  
nose against her lover's neck. "What's up?"  
  
"There's a meeting in the palace," Nicole nods to the orbiting crystal  
palace. "We're going to discuss what we're going to do to keep Nokoko's  
brother away from this place. C'mon."  
  
The two head off...  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the situation as I understand it," Nokoko briefs her friends in  
a private meeting room aboard the palace a little later. "Ataru-chan wants  
nothing to do anymore with anyone from Tomobiki, although he's probably still  
in a state of shock over what the *saikoo jinseijitsu* did to him. Everyone  
here, Lum-chan included, believes that once he gets over the shock, he'll  
return and things, they hope, will go back to normal. I want to stop that  
before he gets any silly ideas about coming back."  
  
"Agreed," Mal nods. "Most of these sub-creatures are so emotionally  
dependant on Ataru-kun to be the receptacle for their scorn and disgust that  
his absence from this place has left an emotional void within them. Still, it  
is an act of disUnity to permit Ataru-kun to succumb once more to the sway of  
these sub-creatures."  
  
"But we cannot force him to remain in Oshika, Mal-chan," Saiten notes.  
  
"True, but our presence in Oshika will tempt him to stay," Nokoko notes.  
"Especially mine...once Ataru-chan learns what was done to me when I was a  
kid."  
  
The other Nendo-kata nod. Nicole, her brother and their lovers remain  
silent. Of course, it was automatically assumed that wherever Nokoko wanted  
to go live, the Nendo-kata would also be willing to go. The very thought of  
breaking up the school for any reason would be like physically dismembering  
them, the bonds between the Nendo-kata and their adopted schoolmate were that  
strong. "So what does this mean for finding templates for Nintaiko, Ookako,  
Hei and Tatsuko?" Donna inquires.  
  
"Simple," Nokoko smiles. "Ataru-chan's obviously at a very vulnerable  
emotional state right now. He could, as has been hinted by Ryooki-san,  
Reigi-chan and Mie-chan, decide that he never wants to come back to this  
dump...or, given how much the *saikoo jinseijitsu* influenced him, he might  
revert back to his old patterns of behaviour."  
  
"His...girl-hunts, as everyone refers to them," Saiten notes.  
  
"Right," Nokoko nods. "And, as we can all easily tell, all his  
favourite girls are right here in Tomobiki," she points down.  
  
"So, those who become the templates for the others must resemble those  
people he previously took interest in," Osooko concludes.  
  
"Right," Nokoko drawls it out, then produces four pictures. "And with  
you all now looking like some of the women Ataru-chan's liked, here are the  
others."  
  
She lays the pictures down. Sakura, Shinobu, Ryuunosuke and Lan. The  
four Nendo-kata pick them up, then begin to pass them around as they look  
closely at the four would-be templates. "My sister once believed this one to  
be a male before she learned the truth," Saiten points to Ryuunosuke's  
picture. "I think she'd be perfect to be Tatsuko's template."  
  
"And this one in her own way used to care for Ataru-kun, much in the  
same manner as my sister," Donna nods to Shinobu's picture. "She would be  
perfect for Nintaiko."  
  
"So that means Sakura and Lan for Ookako and Hei," Mal concludes.  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight," Nokoko smiles. "Then after they've Crossed Over, we all head  
up to Oshika to live with Ataru-chan. By that time, the court injunctions  
will be in place, so the jerks here will be able to do nothing to him...not  
without getting hurt themselves."  
  
The others nod. At that time, a voice echoes out. "Hello?! Hey, where  
is everyone in this place?!"  
  
"In here, Reigi-chan!" Nokoko calls out.  
  
Reigi ducks into the meeting room. "Oh, there you all are!" he sighs in  
relief. "You know how much of a maze this place is?!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Reigi," Nicole giggles.  
  
"What's up?" Nokoko inquires.  
  
The financier smiles. "I just told some friends that you're still  
alive. They want to see you."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Kinko and the others."  
  
Nokoko blinks. "My...babysitters?" she gasps, hesitantly rising to her  
feet. "How'd you get in contact with them?!"  
  
"After they quit in the wake of your leaving, they came down to work for  
the Mizunokoji family," Reigi explains. "And they've missed you a lot."  
  
"I'll go, I'll go!!" Nokoko beams.  
  
"May I come with you?" Osooko inquires. "I'm sure Mal-chan can handle  
Sakura and Lan."  
  
"Sure," Nokoko nods. "We've got to get to work on your problem now that  
you've Crossed Over."  
  
Osooko beams as the two women head out with Reigi. "Let's go!" Mal  
stands. "Our schoolmates need us."  
  
Donna and Saiten nod as they follow Lum's sister out. "What problem is  
that, Jason?" Muzainba stares quizzically at her boyfriend. "Is Osooko-sempai  
sick?"  
  
"It's...well, I'll tell you about it later, in private," Jason sighs, a  
touch of sympathetic sadness in his eyes. "Mentioning it in their presence  
hurts them a lot."  
  
* * *  
  
"Nokoko-chan!!!" Kinko Makige yips.  
  
"Kinko-onee-chan!!!" Nokoko gasps as she runs up to embrace the  
Kurotenshi's leader. "How are you?!"  
  
"I'm fine," Kinko beams, tears appearing in her eyes. "You naughty  
girl! Why did you run off like that?! Do you have any idea how worried your  
uncle was when you left?!"  
  
"I know, I know," Nokoko nods, then stares at the other Kurotenshi.  
"Hi, girls!"  
  
Gasps of delight and relief echo from the other Kurotenshi as they  
embrace and kiss Nokoko. Nearby, Osooko watches them. Her mind had already  
told her what she needed to know. Her answers did not lie with these people.  
She would have to look elsewhere. At least Nokoko was reunited with friends.  
That was good; the Unity was again further enhanced. At that moment, Tobimaro  
and his parents walk up. "Um, Kinko, who's this?" the scion of the Mizunokoji  
sports empire asks.  
  
Kinko quickly introduces Nokoko to her present employers. "You're  
Nokoko?!" Tobimaro's mother Saeko gasps, then bows. "Well, welcome back!  
Kinko-chan and the others've spoken about you."  
  
"Thanks, ma'am," Nokoko returns her bow, then blinks. "What in the  
Unity's name is THAT?!?!" she points.  
  
Everyone turns. In the distance, several Kurotenshi are busy monitoring  
Asuka, who is preparing to do a hundred yard dash. She is currently in her  
Iron Maiden armour. "That's...my sister, Asuka," Tobimaro sighs. "She's been  
in that armour day in and out since the Spirit War."  
  
"What's her problem?" Nokoko inquires.  
  
"She's...ever since she was brought out from the convent, she's always  
been afraid of men," Saeko Mizunokoji looks sad. "But we were able to  
convince her that some men...Tobimaro-chan and her future fiance Shutaro  
Mendou...were not evil. However, that monster in your brother's head turned  
around and destroyed what little we were able to do to make her overcome her  
fear."  
  
"Poor kid," Nokoko looks sympathetic.  
  
One of the Kurotenshi fires a starter's pistol. Asuka bolts off...then  
falls to the ground with a panicked scream! "No!! No!! Keep it away!! Get  
it away from me!!! Help me!!!"  
  
"Mistress!" the Kurotenshi runs to her aid.  
  
Seeing this, Osooko runs off to join them. The others watch her, but  
say nothing. The Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian slows to a walk as she  
approaches the shivering armoured woman. "Is she well?" she gently inquires.  
  
"Does this look well to you?!" another Kurotenshi snaps.  
  
"Permit me," Osooko kneels beside Asuka. "Asuka? Asuka-chan? Are you  
alright?"  
  
"Make it go away...!" Asuka sobs. "Please make it go away..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Osooko concentrates. Her eyes glow burgundy as  
she projects her mind into Asuka's...  
  
* * *  
  
In an instant, she sees what is afflicting the helpless woman: dark  
mental images of quasi-male monsters, looking like Mendou, Tobimaro, Ataru and  
the other men she encountered in her brief time in civilization; all now  
attacking Asuka, who is helplessly chained against a wall. Osooko appears in  
front of the helpless woman. "Begone!" the Nendo-kata commands.  
  
A bolt of energy lashes from her hands to pulverize the monsters,  
disintegrating them in the blink of an eye. Asuka blinks when her ears do not  
register their lustful growls, then she stares in the direction from where the  
monsters came. "Who...?" she hesitantly inquires.  
  
Osooko turns around and shatters the bonds chaining Asuka to the wall.  
"Those images that sub-creature within Ataru-kun's mind created will plague  
you no more, Asuka-chan," she announces.  
  
Asuka blinks, then she runs into Osooko's embrace. "Oh, thank you!!  
Thank you!!" the grateful woman wails.  
  
Osooko jerks...  
  
* * *  
  
...for now she is being tightly embraced by a wailing Asuka, still in  
her Iron Maiden armour! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Asuka chants  
again and again.  
  
"Please, Asuka...you're crushing me...!" Osooko gasps, not willing to  
use her own telekinetic powers to pry Asuka away from her.  
  
"Oh, sorry!!" Asuka gasps, letting go.  
  
Because her embracer was standing up, Osooko falls flat on her face!  
"This is...certainly not the way to seek a life-mate..." the Nendo-kata-  
turned-Tritonian grunts, her body now half-covered in muck.  
  
Asuka pulls up her visor to see what happened. "Ooops!" she looks  
repentent, covering her mouth with her hand...  
  
* * *  
  
"You want ME to be Tatsuko's template?!" Ryuunosuke looks shocked when  
Saiten meets her that afternoon near Tomobiki High School, which is now under  
reconstruction. "Why?!"  
  
"Well I was inspired by the time that my sister took interest in you  
before she learned of your true gender," Saiten admits, maintaining her  
silence about the real reason the tomboy has been targetted. "I must admit,  
you are an asthetically pleasant being to behold, Ryuunosuke-chan."  
  
Ryuunosuke turns beet red at her compliment. "Th-thanks!" she stammers,  
then looks concerned. "But, there might be a problem. My dipstick of a dad  
might try to make her act like a boy, just like he does to me! That might put  
some crimps on your relationship."  
  
"Not really, if what I sense of your father is true," Saiten notes. "I  
notice he worships the Mother Ocean almost with the same fervour as we.  
Further, your mother's spirit now truthfully resides in the Mother Ocean. In  
our eyes, it would be seen as Fate that a sage like Tatsuko would template  
herself from the blood of one who is in his own way so much like us."  
  
"Sage?" Ryuunosuke blinks. "Is that some sort of priestess?"  
  
"It serves the same idea," the Nendo-kata-turned-Fukunokami nods.  
"While all of us are deeply instilled with the philosophy of Unity and the  
belief in the Mother Ocean's power, there are those who specialize in  
preserving and teaching those beliefs. Those are known as sages. Tatsuko is  
the sage for our school."  
  
The tomboy takes that information in. "Well, I suppose there's no real  
harm in it. But what about Dad?"  
  
"With our powers, Tatsuko will have no problems," Saiten smiles.  
"Besides, we will be living with Ataru-kun and Nokoko-chan."  
  
"True," Ryuunosuke muses. "But you better watch out for Moroboshi. Who  
knows what he's capable of doing right now."  
  
"I doubt...he will be a problem," Saiten assures her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Me?!!" Shinobu blinks, staring quizzically at Donna as she eats a Mount  
Fuji. Both are now meeting in Shapiro's ice cream parlour-tent. "You  
actually want me to be Nintaiko's template?! Why?!"  
  
"Why not?!" Donna shrugs, sipping a milkshake. "You are very beautiful  
by your great school's standards..."  
  
"Flatterer!" Shinobu blushes.  
  
"...and while Ataru-kun may at present be angry at you for his many  
reasons, having Nintaiko template herself off you might convince him to  
be...nicer towards you," the Nendo-kata-turned-Ellsian stares knowingly at  
her. "While you do not see him as a future mate, I do sense that you still  
wish to be his friend."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then looks down, sadness crossing her face. "Well...I  
don't know anymore. I mean, with that court injunction Mie told us about, we  
can't just go up to wherever he's living to visit him, especially now that  
college entrance and end-term exams are coming. We'll be pretty busy down  
here."  
  
"He wishes to feel safe again...at least, that is how your teacher  
believes him to presently feel," Donna notes. "If there are duplicates of  
women such as yourself around him now, over time, the chance is there that in  
the near-future, he will feel safe around you."  
  
"That's true," Shinobu nods, then giggles. "And with a small group of  
women living around him, Mendou-san and the guards'll go totally bonkers  
because they can't go up there to protect you from Ataru-kun."  
  
"Yes, that might cure those Purveyors of disUnity of their disUnifying  
lust for Lum-chan," Donna hums. "So, will you or won't you?"  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend considers the point, then nods. "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"Why me?" Sakura blinks, quizzically staring at Mal. "Surely there are  
other women who would better fit Ookako's needs."  
  
"What makes you believe that?" Mal blinks. Both are now in the former's  
shrine, now rebuilt and reopened. "After I told Ookako about you, she was  
more than willing to consider you to become her sister."  
  
"M-my...s-sister?!" the priestess stammers. "Do you actually accept  
your templates as family?!"  
  
"Of course," the Nendo-kata-turned-Oni readily nods. "Such always  
serves the cause of Unity. Lum-chan has accepted me as part of her family, as  
Benten-chan has Saiten-chan and Oyuki-chan has Osooko-chan."  
  
"Well..." Sakura muses.  
  
"You mustn't!!!" a voice intones.  
  
Cherry appears between the two, causing both Sakura and Mal to faint!  
"Sakura, you must never consider such a hideous act!!" the monk threateningly  
points at his niece. "These sea-spirits are trying to drive Ataru away from  
us!! If Ataru is further driven away from Tomobiki, he will further embrace  
the phoenix, which will bring Doom to Tomobiki's dreams as the Spirit War  
proved so well!!!"  
  
Incensed, Mal literally burns with her lightning powers. "Perveyor of  
disUnity, begone!!!"  
  
She lets loose such a titanic blast of energy at Cherry that it nearly  
turns him into a pile of ashes!! "It's...fate...!" the monk hoarsely moans.  
  
"Are you still on that?!" Sakura snorts, standing, then turns to Mal.  
"Looks like Ookako's got her template!"  
  
Mal beams...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!!!" Lan wags an angry finger at Lum. "I'm not going  
along with this one bit!! Forget it! Ask Seikou!!"  
  
"I already asked her," Lum sighs. The Oni had been drafted by her  
sister to get Lan to become Hei's template while Mal talked to Sakura. Both  
were now meeting in front of Lan's new scout ship, the grounds now  
meticulously restored to their pre-Spirit War condition. "Mie-chan said it  
wasn't really necessary since she's exempted from the court injunction  
protecting Darling and can visit him anytime she pleases. Besides, Hei-chan  
wants you to be her template. What's the matter with that?"  
  
"What's the matter?!!" the Seishin teen growls. "Lum, are you that  
blind?! Don't you see what that dyke is trying to do?!! She's templating  
those squid off all of us so that Darling has no reason to come back to  
Tomobiki!!"  
  
Lum looks incensed. "You call Nokoko-chan a dyke again, Lan, and I'll  
let Mal-chan have her way with you!!" she snarls, coming face-to-face with her  
classmate. "You better know that while Mal-chan may have my powers, she  
doesn't have my training!! One zap from her'll kill, guaranteed!!!"  
  
"As if that ever bothered me!" Lan snorts.  
  
Lum gives her a knowing stare. "Oh, I see! You're just upset because  
Darling can see through your act these days and he's not going to play along  
with you anymore! What's the matter?! Can't stand it that the man you want  
to destroy is now so powerful, he can crush you like a flea?!"  
  
"What do you know?!" Lan sneers.  
  
"Fine, then," Lum sighs, staring at her fingernails. "I guess I'll have  
to ask Daddy to get General Yethis to have Rei posted to another frontier  
group...say out by Noukiios."  
  
Hearing that, Lan nearly has a heart attack. "**WHAT?!?!?!**" she  
screams, glaring at Lum with a mix of shock and fury. "You wouldn't?!!" she  
leans up to the Oni.  
  
"Well, you know how General Yethis hates the idea of you living on  
Earth, not to mention Rei coming to Earth all the time," Lum innocently muses,  
not staring at the Seishin teen. "He doesn't want his nephew to be influenced  
by such 'primitive monkeys.' Don't you want to make the general happy so that  
you can marry Rei without his getting in the way?"  
  
Lan shudders. "You hate the Imperialists just as much as I do, Lum!!"  
she growls.  
  
Lum stares at her friend. "Lan-chan...you know your mother was probably  
killed on Shingetsu," a touch of sympathy appears in her eyes. "You have no  
family left now. Wouldn't it be nice for you to have something of a  
family...a real, loving family...again?"  
  
Lan stops, blinking. Frustrated, sad tears well in her eyes as her mind  
recounts the numerous times her mother beat her whenever she had been blamed  
for things Lum usually did. Despite Chena's abusive nature, Lan still cared  
for her mother. She had not heard anything from her since she first moved to  
Earth long ago. In a sense, Rei was the only real family she had. But  
sometimes...it really was not enough. "I hate you..." she grits, the tears  
flowing down her cheeks. "I hate you...!"  
  
The Oni stands, gently embracing Lan. "C'mon," she guides the Seishin  
teen towards Nicole's palace. "Hei-chan's waiting."  
  
* * *  
  
"Your clothes are in the wash now, Osooko-san," Asuka calls out as  
Osooko takes a shower.  
  
The two are now in Asuka's rebuilt apartment, a private lodge located in  
an isolated section of the Mizunokoji estate. It is also, thanks to its  
mistress' fears, the most well-protected part of the grounds, with mine  
fields, barbed wire fencing and automatically controlled machine gun posts  
forming a defensive cordon well away from the building proper. Also, female  
troopers patrol the perimeter. Asuka has now laid out a housecoat for her  
guest. "Thank you, Asuka-chan," Osooko's voice echoes from the shower. "I'll  
be out in a minute."  
  
Asuka nods, then relaxes on her bed. "Oh, I feel so much better," she  
lets out a sigh of relief. "The last week's been a nightmare."  
  
By that time, Osooko has stopped showering, now drying herself off.  
Asuka stands as she begins to undress for her shower. "A nice shower should  
really hit the spot," she muses.  
  
Osooko walks out at that time, her hands tying her ponytail with a  
ribbon. Thanks to the bathing of hot water, her normally frozen silver hair  
is melted loose, but is now quickly refreezing. "You can go ahead,  
Asuka-chan...eh?!" she lets out a startled gasp.  
  
The Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian stares at Asuka's very firm, well  
exercised body...now fully displayed for her to see. "Thanks, Osooko-san,"  
the latter beams as she heads for the shower stall, not noticing the former's  
stunned look.  
  
As Asuka walks out of sight, Osooko's cheeks redden. "She is so  
beautiful..." she hoarsely exclaims, feeling her heart, now beating like a  
jackhammer.  
  
"Did you say something, Osooko-san?" Asuka inquires from the shower as  
the water turns on.  
  
"N-nothing!" Osooko stammers in response, then staggers to the bed,  
trying to catch her breath.  
  
Nothing?! Nokoko's voice telepathically echoes in her mind.  
Fates, Osooko-chan, we all felt your hormones kick into gear all the way  
over here!  
  
Mind your own business, Nokoko-chan!! Osooko mentally sneers, then  
relaxes. Thanks to her over two decades of exposure to Nicole and later  
Nokoko, Osooko, like the other Nendo-kata, intrinsically knew well what Terran  
standards of physical beauty were like. Further, when she templated her new  
body from Oyuki, Osooko mind-scanned the Tritonian, absorbing Tritonian social  
mores and values, including their beauty standards. While such information  
did not override her own culture's values, they did influence her...for unlike  
the other Nendo-kata, Osooko had no mate.  
  
Five centuries before Nokoko's arrival in the Outland, there were ten in  
Osooko's school. All Nendo-kata schools were evenly numbered so that everyone  
had a chance to have a mate. All Nendo-kata couples always bore two children  
at the same time. Osooko's mate was the school's bard, the one who on  
occasion wandered from school to school to relay information about their  
school. When they were first trapped in the Outland, the bard went off to  
locate a possible point of exit so that they could either return home or seek  
a new home so they could all resettle.  
  
She never returned.  
  
Osooko was devastated. Every once in a while, she would telepathically  
call out, in hopes of finding her mate so she could come back and rejoin the  
school. Five hundred years of trying produced no answers; unfortunately, the  
Outland is as infinitely vast as the universe from where the Nendo-kata  
hailed. Over time, Osooko lost hope of ever having a mate. While her  
schoolmates were always there for her, not to mention Nicole and Nokoko when  
they came to the Outland, it was not enough. Osooko was more than willing to  
move to Earth with Nokoko when the time came for them to leave the Outland.  
Now as a human being, she stood a better chance of finding a mate.  
  
Osooko is shaken out of her thoughts by Asuka's voice. "Osooko-san, are  
you okay?"  
  
"Eh?!" the Nendo-kata blinks, then stares quizzically at her host...then  
feels the wet sting of her tears. "Did you say something, Asuka-chan?"  
  
"You're crying!" Asuka gasps, reaching over to gently grasp Osooko's  
hand. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"I..." Osooko sniffs, wiping her face, then sighs. "I was remembering  
my mate."  
  
Asuka looks sympathetic, still gripping her guest's hand. "What  
happened? Did you and he break up?"  
  
"She," Osooko amends. "All of my race are female, Asuka-chan. There  
are no males among the Nendo-kata."  
  
The puzzled look on the Terran's face forces Osooko to explain who and  
what she is. She also explains the parthenogenetic process the Nendo-kata use  
to reproduce. At the end of it, Asuka is stunned. "You mean you're some sort  
of living squid?" she reaches over to feel Osooko's arms. "You feel quite  
human to me."  
  
"That's because I've Crossed Over," Osooko points to herself, then  
explains how that happens. "When Nokoko-chan wanted to come back to Earth, we  
had to become human so we could live with her. Given your curious forms of  
xenophobia, living on Earth as we once were would do us no good."  
  
"I...can see that," Asuka whistles. "Wow! So, what did happen to  
your...lover? Did she leave you?"  
  
"No. I've no idea what happened to her, which is what hurts so much,"  
Osooko sniffs, then stares heavenward. "Oh, where are you, sister?!!" she  
wails. "Don't you realize how much I miss you, how we all miss you?!! Has  
the depths of the Mother Ocean claimed you?!! Oh, why did you go...?!"  
  
With a hoarse, muffled cry, Osooko leans into Asuka. The Terran  
embraces her friend, sympathetic tears appearing in her eyes. "There, there,"  
she gently coos. "It's okay. Let it out."  
  
The Nendo-kata weeps for a few minutes before recovering herself,  
pulling away from Asuka. "Thank you, Asuka-chan. I guess I really needed  
that."  
  
Asuka smiles. "So...you wanted to become human so you stood a better  
chance of getting a lover once you were here. Can you do it with a guy?"  
  
"No," Osooko shakes her head. "Ever since the Great Crossing Over, when  
all Nendo-kata males became female themselves, the eggs produced in our  
bodies, even after the Crossing Over, can only mate with the eggs of females,  
even females of other species. I must have a female mate."  
  
"Must?" Asuka looks concerned.  
  
"Yes," Osooko nods. "Perhaps I should not have Crossed Over when the  
others did. By Crossing Over, I've doomed myself to either mate with someone  
as soon as I can...or die."  
  
Asuka pales. "D-d-DIE?!?!"  
  
"Yes," Osooko sighs. "When we Cross Over, our reproductive systems are  
then driven by a profound increase of hormones to produce eggs so that we may  
form bonds with our new host race. No one, at least no one at the time we  
lived in the Mother Ocean, understood why this happened. It just did. If we  
do not produce offspring within six of your months, the hormonal  
increase...kills us."  
  
Silence falls over them as Asuka takes that in, staring disbelievingly  
at Osooko. She then remembers Osooko's curious stare as she walked to the  
shower. "So...why did you tell me all this?"  
  
"Well, you did ask," Osooko blushes. "And...I would really desire  
it...if you became my mate."  
  
Asuka blinks, then without considering the implications of what her  
response would mean for her future, says the first thing that comes to her  
mind. "Oh, Osooko-chan, I'd love to!!!"  
  
Osooko faints!  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 5  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," after meeting Ataru's former  
classmates (and sensing how much many hate Ataru), Nokoko and her friends  
decide to move to Oshika so they can become his first true friends, not to  
mention give him a sense of family. Lum does not object to that idea. To  
better ensure that Ataru does not get the urge to return to Tomobiki, Nokoko  
and the others decide that the Nendo-kata who still have to Cross Over should  
resemble those people Ataru once pursued in his girl-hunts. Thus, with their  
hesitant approval, Sakura became Ookako's template, Shinobu became Nintaiko's  
template, Lan became Hei's template and Ryuunosuke became Tatsuko's template.  
Meanwhile, Osooko, who does not have a mate, meets Asuka Mizunokoji, who is  
still suffering from the horrors the *saikoo jinseijitsu* unleashed in her in  
"Spirit-War Tomobiki." Curing Asuka of her immediate problems, Osooko finds  
herself attracted to her. When she explains her problems to her hostess  
later, admitting her attraction, Osooko is stunned to heart that Asuka would  
happily be her mate!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Well, that was a weird experience," Shinobu admits.  
  
She, Ryuunosuke, Sakura and Lan disembark Nicole's crystal palace.  
"Taking a swim with a truck-sized squid doesn't particularly make my day,  
Shinobu!" the Seishin teen snorts.  
  
"What's your problem, Lan?!" the tomboy stares at her classmate.  
  
"My problem is the fact that all of you are allowing that dyke to get  
away with this!" Lan sneers. "All Nokoko's doing is ensuring that Darling  
stays up where he's going to live!!"  
  
The others moan. "Oh, you're just upset because you can't get your  
revenge on Ataru-kun anymore!" his former girlfriend sneers.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH IT?!?!" Lan barks, then storms off. "Mark  
my words!!! With them living up there, Darling'll NEVER return!!"  
  
The others watch her go. "Brother, does she think we're that dumb?!"  
Ryuunosuke slaps her forehead.  
  
"It's been obvious for a very long time," the priestess muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"You WANT to be my mate?!" Osooko blinks disbelievingly, a mix of shock,  
disbelief and hope on her face.  
  
"I said I'd love to," Asuka nods.  
  
"But," the Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian twittles her fingers, realizing  
that Asuka is quite naive when it came to personal relationships, "...what of  
your planned union with Shutaro Mendou...?"  
  
Asuka looks disgusted. "What union?!" she snorts, looking away.  
  
This was quite a surprise. "But...I distinctively sense that everyone  
expects you to unite with him," Osooko notes.  
  
"Yes, I know that," Asuka hugs herself. "But will it be a real  
marriage?"  
  
Silence falls over them for a moment. Osooko did not need her empathic  
senses or telepathy to tell that if there had been any real Unity between  
Mendou and his fiancee, it had evaporated long ago. Asuka was keeping  
something to herself, something that had been eating at her for some time.  
"You do not love him?" she gently inquires.  
  
"Why should I?" Asuka stares at her. "He doesn't love me."  
  
"Yes, I did sense that he did not have any true feelings of Unity  
towards you when I first met him," Osooko notes.  
  
"Understandable," Asuka growls. "All he's ever really had eyes for is  
Lum! Believe me, I'll be one very happy person when that Oni leaves this  
place and goes to live wherever Ataru is living. Then again, even if she  
goes, could Shuu-chan ever learn to love me? I'm nothing compared to Lum!"  
  
"You still like him," Osooko notes.  
  
"I care for him," Asuka admits, "...even though I may not show that I  
still get scared of him whenever I'm near him. It's like that with all men,  
even my brother."  
  
"Have you ever told anyone this? Your parents?"  
  
The Terran shakes her head. "I did. They try not to let that stop  
them. As far as they're concerned, the priority is to get me married to  
Shuu-chan."  
  
"And you do not wish to subscribe yourself to such a plan?"  
  
"Not...anymore."  
  
Silence falls over the scene. Asuka stands up, walking to the window to  
stare outside. No one is in sight. "I may not really show it when I'm with  
people, but I'm not as totally ignorant as to what's been going on with  
Shuu-chan as people would believe. Ryooko-chan sends me daily reports on what  
her brother's been up to. Over the last while...since that business with  
those big mushrooms and that tag race Lum and Ataru had...all Shuu-chan seems  
to be concerned about is trying to find some way to get Lum away from Ataru."  
  
"From what I understand from others, that is all Shutaro has ever been  
concerned with," Osooko notes.  
  
"Not always," Asuka shakes her head. "When we met...although then, I  
was scared out of my mind when he first appeared...he really was attracted to  
me. Over the next while, he courted me, dated me, acting as if Lum never  
really existed. Oh, he still went after Ataru whenever he did something Lum  
didn't agree to, but everyone did that."  
  
"By the sounds of it, he really was interested in you."  
  
"He was," Asuka nods. "I sensed it right away. My fear of men was  
still there, as I admitted before...but it was controllable around Shuu-chan.  
Ton-chan, too. When we were seeing each other, Shuu-chan came by at least  
once a week. He called me almost every day. But," she sadly shakes her head,  
"...I haven't heard from him in three months!"  
  
Osooko nods, understanding the full extent of Asuka's problem. Her fear  
of males was quite genuine...but it was conquered when she was approached not  
with naked lust (as Ataru was want to do) but sincere friendship, the love of  
siblings, even intimite romantic interest (as Tobimaro and Mendou  
demonstrated). Now having been cut off from that for a while, Asuka was  
beginning to wonder if Mendou's interest in her was genuine. "I did not  
mind-scan Mendou enough to properly interpret what his feelings are in concern  
with Lum, much less yourself," she sighs.  
  
"You don't need to," Asuka walks back to sit beside her. "Ryooko-chan's  
filled me in on everything. Three months ago, Shuu-chan decided...confided in  
his diary, which she can get her hands on at any time...that Ataru had once  
again proven how unworthy he was of Lum because he never gave in and said he  
loved her out loud. Shuu-chan believed that the chance had come for him to  
take Lum away from Ataru. And he's been working at it ever since."  
  
"So I did sense from him," Osooko nods agreeingly.  
  
"And to make matters worse, Ryooko-chan just found out that Shuu-chan  
now believes that there's no hope for a marriage between us after what that  
monster inside of Ataru did to me," Asuka points to her head. "He's even gone  
as far as convincing his parents that there's no way a marriage between us  
will work."  
  
"Then all this requires is time for the Unity between you two to  
reform."  
  
"What Unity?!" Asuka barks.  
  
Osooko stares at her hostess. "There's no Unity here!!" Asuka stands  
up, pointing outside. "There's never been any Unity, to be honest with you!!  
All I've ever been taught was how to be the perfect housewife, the loyal and  
loving homemaker to a husband who's willing to drop me at a moment's notice so  
he can chase some alien!"  
  
The Nendo-kata remains silent as the Terran rants, "Just because I've  
been afraid of men since I came out of the convent doesn't mean that I'm  
stupid!" Asuka shakes her head. "I've seen how other people have it! They  
have dreams, lives of their own! They can decide at any time what they want  
to do with themselves! I've never been given that chance!! I think my  
parents never wanted me to have that chance! Do you actually expect me to go  
along with what they plan, actually marry someone like Shutaro Mendou, slave  
myself to him without having something to say about it?!"  
  
"Asuka-chan, you are woefully ill-equipped to consider other options for  
yourself," Osooko warns.  
  
"Yeah!" Asuka nods, tears welling her eyes. "I am! And that isn't an  
accident, either! It's deliberate!! They want me to be ignorant so I can't  
protest when the day comes! I've heard what Kinko-chan and the others've  
said! They've always asked 'Where is the jerk?!' 'Isn't he supposed to be  
engaged to marry Asuka, not chase after Lum?!' 'Why isn't he here?! She  
misses him!' 'Why does she have to marry an insensitive clod like that...?!'"  
  
"I understand now," Osooko cuts in, her hand raised.  
  
Asuka shakes her head, a sob escaping from her lips as she staggers over  
to fall into her guest's warm embrace. "And I hate it...!" she moans, sobs  
overcoming her. "I hate it...I hate it...!"  
  
Osooko gently rocks, allowing Asuka the chance to vent her anger and  
sorrow at the horrible state of her life. The Nendo-kata finds herself awed  
by the raw intelligence her host possesses. Asuka was hideously ill-educated  
when it came to matters of forming some sort of successful Unity with her  
mate, especially if he is one who was only interested in shattering the Unity  
between Nokoko's brother and Mal's sister. Osooko found herself overwhelmed,  
at a loss as to what to do...not to mention overwhelmed by her desperate need  
to mate with someone. Asuka was everything Osooko could ever ask for in a  
mate. Capable of incredible acts of Unity if given the chance. This  
situation required Tatsuko. Reaching out, Osooko smiles. Tatsuko had just  
begun her Crossing Over. Perfect. "Asuka?"  
  
"Wh-what is it?" Asuka sniffs, staring at her guest.  
  
"I...I have a friend who might be able to help you come to grips with  
what has happened to you," Osooko sighs. "She is well versed in the ways of  
Unity...that which all Nendo-kata adhere to and defend. In our eyes, you are  
in desperate need of Unity...in your terms, friendship and love. And we all  
are sworn to aid all who are in need of Unity regardless of what stands in our  
way. I want to help you...not just because I desire you as my mate, the  
co-parent of my future child...but because I really believe you need a  
friend...one who will not lead you down false currents."  
  
Asuka blinks. "Y-you mean that?" she gasps.  
  
"I mean it," Osooko nods, smiling. "And...if this contact does convince  
you to return to your pursuit of Shutaro...then I am more than willing to  
accept whatever decision you make. Regardless of which...I still want to be  
your friend."  
  
The Terran beams. "Thank you..."  
  
* * *  
  
"What hit this place?!" Seven Bake Rose gasps.  
  
She had arrived on Earth several hours before, on Elle's orders to  
ascertain what has happened to her Honey and, if possible, retrieve and return  
him to the Rose Queen. Now dressed in slacks, shirt, overcoat and a fedora  
hat, the mercenary makes her way through the shattered streets of Tomobiki.  
"Boy, these lunatics really DO write the book on urban renewal!" she whistles,  
taking in all the devastation around her.  
  
Minutes later, she arrives at Tomobiki High School, now almost totally  
rebuilt. Nicole's crystal palace hovers over the school's back lawn. Seeing  
this, Rose leaps behind a bush, eyes widening in recognition. "Fates, what's  
that thing doing here?!" she exclaims, then a calculating hum escapes her  
lips. "Oh, that's right! She did say she wanted to come back to get her  
hands on her brother! If I time this right, I can nab both of them!"  
  
Chuckling, the mercenary sneaks away to make a call home...  
  
* * *  
  
"Who's that?!" Muzainba inquires as the image of Seven Bake Rose appears  
on a monitor.  
  
The ex-Marine is relaxing in the crystal palace's main control room.  
Dressed in a bikini similar to Nicole's, her body has been studded with the  
same crystaline cyberlinking points Nicole and her brother possess. Jason  
sits beside her, likewise linked. "Rose de Hausenbach...also known as Seven  
Bake Rose," he confirms her identity. "A mercenary currently under Queen  
Elle's employ."  
  
"What would Queen Elle want?" Muzainba inquires. "I mean, I know she's  
one of Nassur's enemies and that she recently had a group of Mikado hunters  
killed by her Freemasons, but what would bring her here?"  
  
"She's very interested in Miss Nokoko's brother," Jason disconnects  
himself from the palace. "Miss Nokoko found this out one day when she visited  
Elle's planet. She nearly killed Elle, not to mention let out all her  
so-called 'Cute Boys.' When we were last there, Nicole got blood samples from  
Elle so that Donna could Cross Over."  
  
"So Rose would know about Nicole-san and Nokoko-sempai," the Vosian  
quickly concludes. "Uh-oh! That's trouble."  
  
"What's trouble?" a voice inquires.  
  
Nicole and Mujanba, who herself has undergone the cyberlink conversion,  
walk in. "Seven Bake Rose's here," Jason reports.  
  
Nicole sighs. "Oh, wonderful! Just what the doctor ordered! Any signs  
of the Freemasons she's working with?"  
  
"Scanning for Yehisrite lifesigns," Muzainba links herself into the  
palace, cybersurfing to the sensory nodules and setting them to work. After a  
moment, she shakes her head. "Nope. Nothing here. The only alien lifesigns  
which should not be here are Rose's."  
  
"I'll tell Nokoko then," Nicole groans. "Boy, that witch Elle just  
doesn't give up, does she?!"  
  
"It's her most annoying trait," Mujanba confirms...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning!" Asuka's cheery voice calls out.  
  
Osooko yawns as her eyes open, seeing her hostess entering the bedroom,  
carrying a tray with their breakfast. Stretching herself, the  
Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian slips on a housecoat as the two relax and eat.  
"Did you sleep well last night?" she inquires.  
  
Asuka nods. "It was the first real good night's sleep I've had since  
coming out of the convent."  
  
Last night, nothing untoward really happened between them although Asuka  
had invited Osooko to remain with her. They had spent the night talking about  
their lives, the philosophy which drove the Nendo-kata, how Asuka really looks  
upon the people she has interacted with since her entry into society...all  
punctuated with loving hugs, tender kisses and moments when they just stared  
into each other's eyes, drinking in the friendship and the first spark of love  
they felt for the other.  
  
Sleeping together seemed only natural, although Osooko was grossly  
tempted to commit an indiscretion with her future life-mate. However, that  
would have to wait until Asuka could fully bring herself to accept Osooko.  
Proper Unity, Tatsuko had telepathically advised her, took time to develop.  
Asuka would have to reorganize her whole life to accomodate her relationship  
with Osooko...and that was not to mention what Asuka would have to do to keep  
peace with her parents, and resolve her feelings for Mendou.  
  
At that moment, the door opens and Asuka's mother walks in. "Good  
morning, Asuka-chan," she cheerily calls out, then notices her guest. "Oh!  
Good morning, Osooko-san!"  
  
"Good morning, Mother," both teenagers automatically call out.  
  
Saeko blushes at Osooko's words. "Osooko-san, you don't have to call me  
'Mother!' Shouldn't you be calling Oyuki-sama's mother that?"  
  
"I will when I finally meet her," Osooko smiles.  
  
"Mother, what did you expect from her?" Asuka inquires. "After all,  
Osooko-chan IS my lover!"  
  
"Lover?!" her mother innocently blinks. "Oh, that's nice! Well,  
Tobimaro-chan is off on his wilderness trek! I wonder how he's ever going to  
allow himself to settle down with Ryooko-san?" she muses, then shrugs. "Oh,  
well! Guess we'll have to see. Have a good day, you two!"  
  
With that, she departs. "Mother sure accepted that easily enough,  
didn't she?" Asuka stares at Osooko.  
  
"I wonder..." the Nendo-kata muses.  
  
Outside, Saeko heads back to the main mansion house, a delighted smile  
on her face. "Oh, it's so nice to see Asuka-chan so happy," she muses. "She  
and her lover look so nice together...eh?!"  
  
It hits her, literally; a fifty tonne weight marked with the word LOVER  
smashes on her head! "***LOVER?!?!?!***" she bellows loud enough to shake the  
whole of Tokyo to its foundations.  
  
Inside their room, Osooko and Asuka wince. "I believe she has fully  
realized what you said," the former sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, guys, did you hear the latest news?!" Momoe rushes up to Kumiko  
and Natsuko later that afternoon by the front gate of Tomobiki High School.  
  
"What, what?!" the others inquire.  
  
"Get this!" Momoe gasps. "Rumour now has it that Mendou-san has decided  
he won't marry Asuka Mizunokoji!"  
  
"No way!!" the others exclaim.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about Mendou-san?!" another girl runs up.  
  
"We heard, we heard!!!"  
  
"Let's go tell the others!" Natsuko proposes.  
  
"Right!!!" the girls chant as they split up...  
  
* * *  
  
Within the hour, the rebuilding Mendou mansion is under seige...by  
almost every girl of high school age in Tomobiki! Dressed in either school  
uniforms or very formal civilian clothes, they mob Mendou, who is quite  
surprised that the news of his decision to halt his engagement to Asuka got  
out so quickly. Ryooko, no doubt. "Ladies, ladies!" he gasps, trying to calm  
them down. "Please, one at a time! One at a time!"  
  
"Oh, Mendou-san, we knew you'd finally reject that man-phobe!" Ogin coos  
as she gently embraces him from one side.  
  
"Now you can have your pick of any of us!" Yumi rubs her cheek against  
his.  
  
Mendou's father walks up, surprised by the sudden deluge of young  
maidens. "Shutaro, since when did you have all these ladies take interest in  
you?" he wryly muses, staring at his son, a touch of pride and admiration in  
his eyes. He had never had this type of luck when he was a teenager.  
  
"Well, they've been interested in me for some time now..." Mendou  
embarrassingly chuckles.  
  
"Ah, I understand," his father nods. "Well, with what could happen to  
Asuka-san, I suppose it's for the best. I guess it'll have to be Ryooko-chan  
and Tobimaro-san who marry..."  
  
"Certainly not!!" an incensed voice snaps.  
  
Everyone spins around to see a VERY displeased Ryooko standing there,  
the air around her afire with her anger. "Ryo-ryooko...wh-what is it...?!"  
her father stammers, taking an involuntary step back, surprised at her  
display.  
  
Mendou's sister freezes them with an icy glare. "If you even THINK that  
I'm going to marry someone like Tobimaro Mizunokoji just so that you can end  
that silly feud we've had with that family...I WILL bear you a grudge!!" she  
intones, her voice now utterly demonic.  
  
Everyone shudders as Ryooko storms back to her room, having NEVER seen  
her lose her temper like that since she first came into their lives. "M-my,  
sh-she's upset..." her father hesitantly muses.  
  
As she returns to her apartment, Ryooko stares in the direction of the  
rebuilt Toranoseishin Finances tower. *Reigi-kun, I will marry you...* she  
vows, placing her hand over her heart, *...even if I have to conquer Heaven  
and Hell itself to do so!*  
  
In his office, Reigi sneezes!  
  
* * *  
  
"Sister, there you are!" Mal beams as she flies up to Lum. "It's  
happened!"  
  
"Eh?!" Lum spins around, then realizing what Mal just said, leaps up to  
embrace her. "Oh, they've Crossed Over! Wonderful!! Now everyone's back  
together again! Are you going up to see Darling?!"  
  
"Not just yet," the Nendo-kata-turned-Oni shakes her head.  
"Nintaiko-chan, Ookako-chan, Hei-chan and Tatsuko-chan want to meet their  
sisters and families. But there's even more."  
  
"More?!" the Oni blinks.  
  
"Yes!" Mal giggles. "Osooko's finally found her mate!"  
  
"She did?!" Lum looks surprised. "Wonderful! Who's the lucky girl?!"  
  
"Asuka Mizunokoji!"  
  
Lum blinks. "Asuka Mizunokoji?! Are you sure about that, Mal-chan?!  
Asuka's supposed to marry Shutaro!"  
  
Mal makes a face. "A sweet, beautiful sentient of Unity like Asuka-chan  
mate with THAT sub-creature?!" she snorts. "Ridiculous! Besides," admiration  
appears in her voice as she points, "...don't they look so beautiful?!"  
  
Lum looks...to see Asuka and Osooko walk down the street. Both are now  
dressed in stylish civilians...and holding hands. "Oh, it's so nice to be  
able to walk in public knowing that I'm safe!" the former sighs.  
  
"You'll always be safe in my arms, Asuka-chan," Osooko coos.  
  
Cherry then appears in front of them, waving his beads and incense!  
"Dark sea-spirit!!!" he barks, causing Asuka to leap defensively behind  
Osooko. "Leave this innocent child!!! Return to the cauldron of fire from  
which you arose!!!"  
  
"A man!!!" Asuka wails.  
  
A second later, Osooko telekinetically shoots Cherry into orbit!  
"Purveyor of disUnity, begone!!!"  
  
"It's fate...!" the monk wails as he breaks escape velocity.  
  
Then from out of nowhere, Asuka's mother leaps up to grab her daughter's  
free arm. "You lesbian hentai!!!" she snarls. "Stop seducing my poor  
child!!! She's marrying Shutaro Mendou!!"  
  
"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!!!" Asuka screams loud enough to knock her mother  
over. "If I'm going to love anyone, it's Osooko-chan!!"  
  
"You want to love her?!!" Saeko wails, then drops to her knees, jets of  
tears showering everything around them. "Oh, Asuka-chan, you so disappoint  
me!! I gave you the best education, groomed you to be the perfect housewife  
so peace at last could come to our family...and you...you turn around and fall  
in love with another woman?!! An alien atop of that?!! Oh, you have shamed  
me...eh?!"  
  
Asuka and Osooko have disappeared. "Where did they go?!" the former's  
mother demands, looking around.  
  
"On a date, I think," Lum muses, then stares at her sister. "You're  
right, Mal-chan! They actually ARE a beautiful couple!"  
  
"*Tcha!*" Mal imitates her sister's accent.  
  
Saeko moans, then passes out...  
  
* * *  
  
"What a beautiful day!" Tsubame Ozuno muses as he walks out of his  
rebuilt home. "I might as well go visit Sakura-chan and see how she's doing."  
  
A beautiful bouquet of roses in hand, the occultist proceeds toward  
Sakura's shrine. Noticing this from nearby, a group of male Tomobiki High  
seniors look angry. "There's the jerk who thinks he's going to marry  
Sakura-sensei!" one hisses. "Where's he going?!"  
  
"Don't you see the roses?!" another snarls. "He's going to try to  
seduce our poor nurse!"  
  
"This can't be allowed!" a third snaps. "C'mon!!"  
  
The group heads off in pursuit of Tsubame. After a while, they close in  
on the occultist as he approaches Sakura's shrine. "We've got to do it now,"  
their leader hisses. "Ready?!"  
  
The others grimly nod. "Now!!" he barks.  
  
Tsubame gasps as he spins around, seeing a half-dozen high school  
seniors charge at him. "BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU MOLEST **OUR**  
SAKURA-SENSEI?!?!?!" they angrily charge him...  
  
...then find themselves flying AWAY from Tsubame! "Purveyors of  
disUnity!!!" a familiar voice barks. "Leave my sister's mate be or else  
prepare to embrace the Black Ocean!!"  
  
The group smashes into the ground several metres away, stunned by this  
development. "What...hit us?" their leader demands.  
  
"I did!" that familiar voice snaps.  
  
Everyone spins around to see Ookako standing protectively in front of  
Tsubame. Now dressed in a stylish blouse with tie and slacks, she looks very  
attractive. "Sakura-sensei, why are you doing this?!" the leader demands as  
the boys get back to their feet. "Don't you see how much we love you?!"  
  
"All I presently see are a group of sub-creatures about to be  
exterminated for their crimes against the Unity," Ookako snarls as her brown  
eyes glow burgundy, her hand rising to aim at them. "Now, BEGONE!!!!"  
  
A force-bolt of cosmic energy lashes out to incinerate the boys where  
they stand!! They drop in unconscious heaps on the ground as Ookako turns to  
face Tsubame, her eyes reverting to normal. "There you are, Tsubame-kun," the  
Nendo-kata-turned-Terran beams. "These Purveyors of disUnity will not disturb  
your desire to forge a Unity with my sister."  
  
Tsubame blinks, a mix of awe and fear in his eyes. Of course, he had  
tapped into the district grapevine...in other words, Ten-chan...so he knew who  
and what Ookako was. "Um...th-thanks," he stammers, trying to get some sense  
of control over himself.  
  
"Tsubame-kun, what's going on...eh?!" Sakura blinks as she walks up.  
"Oh, Ookako! What's going on?!"  
  
"Oh, don't mind us, sister," Ookako beams, waving back to the  
unconscious pile of young men. "Those sub-creatures were trying to hurt poor  
Tsubame-kun when he came to see you. I just stopped them."  
  
Sakura looks. "And how," she whistles.  
  
With that, the three proceed into the shrine. Cherry then walks up,  
having seen everything. He is suitably impressed. "Maybe those sea-spirits  
aren't so bad after all," he muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Shinobu is window-shopping downtown. "Oh, it's so nice to  
have all the shops open again," she sighs.  
  
Suddenly, the thunder of running feet is heard as a familiar voice  
bellows, "SHINOBU-SAN, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, not HIM again!!" the girl panics, then spins around, her fist  
cocked to strike. "LEAVE ME ALONE...eh?!" she stops.  
  
Looking around, she does not see her target. "Where is he?!"  
  
Suddenly, her own voice echoes from nearby. "Sub-creature!!! Purveyor  
of disUnity!! Unhand me at once!!! I'm not Shinobu!!"  
  
Shinobu spins back around to literally see herself being beseiged by  
Soban, who has his "target" caught in a tight bearhug. "Oh, Shinobu-san, I've  
heard such awful rumours about you!" the large-lipped delinquent moans. "Is  
it true?!"  
  
"I would answer you if I was my sister, but I'm not!" Nintaiko grunts as  
she tries to wiggle her way out of Soban's grip. "Now, unhand me!! I already  
have a life-mate!"  
  
"Never!!" Soban snaps. "I heard you were chasing after some alien  
bounty-hunter!! Do you know how dangerous that is?! I'll save you from your  
mad lust!!"  
  
Nintaiko stops, then bursts out laughing. The delinquent stops applying  
pressure to her leg, staring quizzically at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the Nendo-kata-turned-Terran covers her lips. "It's just  
that I've never sensed such true feelings of Unity since I came to this pit of  
disUnity." She then points across the street. "And Shinobu is over there."  
  
"Eh?!" Soban turns to look, then freaks on seeing TWO Shinobu Miyakis.  
"Then...if she's Shinobu-san...who are you?!!" he looks back at Nintaiko.  
  
"I'm Nintaiko Miyaki, Shinobu's sister," Nintaiko points at herself.  
  
Soban blinks. "Oh! I didn't know Shinobu-san had a sister! I'm sorry!  
Would you excuse me?!" With that, he spins around and runs after Shinobu.  
"SHINOBU-SAN, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"Eeek!!!" Shinobu freaks as she drop-kicks him into orbit! "Get away  
from me, you freak! I don't want you!! I want Nassur-kun!"  
  
"I love you...!!" Soban screams as he sails away.  
  
Sighing, Nintaiko stares up, her eyes glowing. Soban then stops,  
falling back to land atop Shinobu, knocking Ataru's former girlfriend to the  
ground. "Ooof!!!" escapes from their lips as they try to recover.  
  
"Th-that wasn't s-supposed to h-happen!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Nintaiko walks up. "Oh, sister, honestly!!" she crosses her arms,  
emitting an exhaspirated sigh. "Why is it you are rejecting the honest  
feelings of this sentient?!"  
  
"Because I want Nassur-kun!" Shinobu repeats herself.  
  
"You cannot have him," Nintaiko warns. "Nassur-kun desires Benten-  
chan."  
  
Shinobu blinks as that statement sinks in. "***WHAT?!?!?!***" she  
bellows, bolting to her feet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE WANTS SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!  
**MY** NASSUR-KUN WITH **THAT** CHAIN-BITCH?!?!?! I'LL NEVER ALLOW THAT TO  
HAPPEN AS LONG AS I LIVE!!!!"  
  
"Then you will die alone and un-bonded," Nintaiko warns.  
  
Shinobu faints! Nintaiko walks over to brush Soban off, then presents  
him to her. "Now, this sentient, despite his physical deformities," she fixes  
his uniform, then sighs, "...although why you air-breathers put such credence  
on physical beauty, I will never truly understand..." she then moves Shinobu  
to stand in front of Soban, "...does care for you a lot. So why don't you go  
on a date?!"  
  
"What?!!" Shinobu barks, glaring at her sister. "Hey, I only agreed to  
allow you to template yourself off me!! I didn't say you could be my marriage  
counsellor!!!"  
  
Nintaiko's eyes roll, then shifts Shinobu's head to stare once more on  
Soban, her eyes glowing. "Look again!"  
  
The image in front of Shinobu changes. Insead of the puggish,  
large-lipped creature she has been beating up for the last year, there stands  
a mildly handsome, dwarfish young bespeckled man with plain features.  
"S-soban...?!" Shinobu gasps, surprised at the changes.  
  
"That is what he is like past the surface features," Nintaiko smiles.  
"Now, is that more preferable?"  
  
"I...I..." Shinobu stammers, unsure of how she should respond.  
  
The Nendo-kata walks around, placing her sister's hand in Soban's.  
"There you go!" Nintaiko smiles. "Now, run along, you two!" she waves them  
off in dismissal. "Have a good time!"  
  
Shinobu and Soban stare at each other. "Want to go get some ice cream?"  
the latter inquires.  
  
"S-sure!" the former nods.  
  
They run off to Shapiro's. Nintaiko sighs. "Well, that little crisis  
is resolved! Oh, it's so wonderful when the Unity is further enhanced." A  
curious look then crosses her face. "Even if it needs a swift blow in the  
brain-sac every once in a while!"  
  
"Nintaiko-chan!!" Donna's voice echoes.  
  
"Donna-chan!" Nintaiko joyfully squeals as she leaps into her life-  
mate's arms. "There you are!!"  
  
The two Nendo-kata run off, hand-in-hand...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, guys," Paama sighs as he walks up.  
  
The other guards stare quizzically at their friend. They are now  
passing Lan's scout on their way home. "What is it, Shitto-kun?" Kakugari  
inquires.  
  
Paama waves a notice he just tore off a telephone pole. "Look," he  
hands it to Megane.  
  
The others stare at the sheet. It reads:  
  
"To Whomever This May Concern,"  
  
"Be advised that a court injunction passed by the Prefectural  
Supreme Court of Miyagi-ken is now in effect. All citizens native  
to Tomobiki-cho, Tokyo-to (except those detailed by special  
exemption), as well as all aliens possessing resident alien's  
visas, as well as friends of those indicated above (as detailed by  
the court), are forbidden to enter a zone; its boundary denoted by  
a twenty kilometre radius of the town of Oshika, on the  
Ojika-hantou east-north-east of Sendai City.  
  
"All citizens of Tomobiki-cho caught in this area will be  
immediately arrested and charged with the following:  
  
1) Contempt of court;  
2) Failure to observe this court injunction;  
3) Planned assault and battery on the person of Ataru  
Moroboshi, now resident of Oshika;  
4) Planned kidnapping of Ataru Moroboshi, now resident of  
Oshika;  
5) Disturbing the peace;  
6) Any other charges which may be applicable.  
  
"Signed...the Chief Justice, Miyagi Prefecture Supreme Court."  
  
The guards utter a communal sigh. "So that's where he lives!" Chibi shakes  
his head. "Shit, how could we have let this happen?!"  
  
"Relax, Urayamu-kun," Megane suddenly smiles. "All's not lost! Don't  
you realize that Lum-san is a resident of Tomobiki?"  
  
The other guards blink. "Hey, that's right!!" Kakugari gasps, then  
smiles. "Then...Lum-chan is forbidden to go to Oshika!"  
  
"Right!!" Megane cackles. "I knew this was going to happen! The  
instant he was out of town, that bastard would seal himself from Lum-san's  
divine, righteous wrath!! Once she comes to realize what he has done, she'll  
never have anything to do with him again!" He then stares at his companions.  
"And guess who has to be around to ensure that her broken heart mends...right,  
guys?"  
  
"Right!!" the other guards nod.  
  
"Don't bet on that," a voice warns.  
  
They stare at Lan as she walks out of her front lawn. "What does that  
mean?" Chibi inquires.  
  
"Lum-chan doesn't have a resident alien's visa," the Seishin teen  
trembles. "I have one," she then snarls, "...and if I try to change it,  
Koosei'll make sure I never live on Earth again!"  
  
"So what does Lum-chan have?!" Paama inquires.  
  
"A visiting student's visa!" Lan sneers. "Besides, even if she did have  
a resident alien's visa, Darling would've probably exempted her like he did  
that bitch Seikou and her family, not to mention Koosei!!"  
  
The guards look shocked. "WHAT?!?!?!" Megane explodes, then turns  
north. "Curse you, Ataru...!!!"  
  
The four boys are silenced as a orange tiger-bull form crashes on them!  
Rei lets out a dizzy moo as he shakes his head. "There you go, Lan-chan!" a  
familiar voice declares.  
  
Lan spins around to see Hei walk up, now dressed in a T-shirt and blue  
jeans. Further, Hei truly looks like a Seishin-Urusian, with tapered ears and  
fanged canines. "You're me!!!" she gasps, falling on her backside in shock.  
  
"What did you expect?" the Nendo-kata-turned-Seishin shrugs. "I caught  
Rei-kun just as he was about to go to Oshika to pester Ataru-kun. You should  
know that Rei-kun is barred from entering that school. So I brought him back  
to you."  
  
"You did?!" Lan looks surprised.  
  
"Well, you don't want Ataru-kun to send poor Rei-kun to the depths of  
the Mother Ocean, do you?!" Hei warns. "When he transforms into his armoured  
self, he could do that with considerable ease."  
  
Lan looks scared. "Ah...right!"  
  
The three aliens then proceed into Lan's scout, leaving the guards  
flattened on the ground nearby. "Did...someone catch...the number of...that  
meteor that...hit us...?" Megane groans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, it's so nice to have you here again," Nagisa beams as he walks out,  
a large bowl full of ramen in hand. "I could use the help getting the shop  
ready for winter."  
  
"We're always ready to come out here," Mr. Fujinami smiles as he works  
on the stove. "After all, you're part of the family now, Nagisa-chan! Isn't  
that right, Ryuunosuke?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure!" the tomboy sighs as she repairs a cracked crossbeam,  
obviously wondering why her family purchased this island in the first place.  
  
Insensed, Fujinami swamps her with a tidal wave! "RYUUNOSUKE  
FUJINAMI!!!! HOW DARE YOU NOT SHOW THE PROPER ENTHUSIASM WHEN WORKING IN  
HAMAJAYA?!?! WHAT TYPE OF **MAN** ARE YOU ANYWAY?!?!?!"  
  
Ryuunosuke is blasted out of the teashop to fall flat on her face on the  
beach! "Father, that was harsh, wasn't it?" Nagisa sighs as he heads out to  
look in on his girlfriend.  
  
"Shit, why did we come here in the first place?!" Ryuunosuke moans as  
she sits up, rubbing her skull...then stops, staring at the Sagami Sea  
surrounding their island. "Holy...!!"  
  
"Oh, my!" Nagisa gasps disbelievingly.  
  
Fujinami runs out to see what is going on. Now in the shallow depths of  
the sea, a nude figure seems to be enveloped in dancing waves and waterspouts.  
The short-cut hair, the taunt and well-exercised figure, this time not  
sheathed in man's clothing, is all too recognizable to her observers.  
"Ryuunosuke-sama, th-that's you...!" Nagisa gasps.  
  
"What is that...?!!" the tomboy's father demands.  
  
"Tatsuko...?!" Ryuunosuke blinks.  
  
After a few minutes, Tatsuko allows the waves to subside, her glowing  
eyes returning to their normal blue. She then walks ashore, where a towel, a  
tank-top shirt and a billowing skirt await. "Oh, to finally bathe in Earth's  
own Mother Ocean," the Nendo-kata sage sighs.  
  
"Um...hi, Tatsuko!" Ryuunosuke waves.  
  
Tatsuko smiles, waving back as she towels herself off, then dresses.  
Seeing this, Fujinami freaks, angrily turning on his "son." "WHAT IS THE  
MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!" he bellows in Ryuunosuke's ear. "*RYUUNOSUKE  
FUJINAMI!!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DOUBLE OF YOU?!?!  
IF THAT'S SO, WHY ISN'T TATSUKO A **BOY?!?!?!***"  
  
He then flies into orbit! "BECAUSE I'M A **GIRL!!!!!!**" Ryuunosuke  
bellows.  
  
"I'm in orbit...!!!" he screams as he breaks escape veolcity.  
  
Nagisa and Ryuunosuke sigh. Tatsuko has a wondering look on her face.  
"What type of family did I template myself to be a part of?" she inquires...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Together The Outland (Story #11, Parts 6...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 6  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIFTH PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," while Shinobu, Sakura, Lan and  
Ryuunosuke are allowing their sisters to template themselves off them, Asuka  
explains her situation to Osooko. Still frightened of men, she has now come  
to believe that Mendou no longer loves her. Worse, Mendou has, in the wake of  
events in "Spirit-War Tomobiki," decided that he will no longer pursue her,  
which soon becomes common knowledge among the ladies of Tomobiki.  
Unfortunately, Ryooko is not willing to contemplate marrying Tobimaro  
Mizunokoji as she has become infatuated with Reigi Yumoa. Asuka's growing  
feelings for Osooko soon become known to the former's mother, who does not  
accept that idea at all. By that time...and by the time Seven Bake Rose has  
made her appearance...the last Nendo-kata have Crossed Over. Ookako saves  
Tsubame from a gang of toughs who do not like the idea of his marrying Sakura.  
Nintaiko persuades Shinobu to date Soban in an effort to get her disinterested  
in Nassur. As everyone learns of the court injunction shielding Ataru from  
Tomobiki, Hei prevents Rei from being arrested (or killed) by transporting him  
back to Lan. And Tatsuko, meeting her new family on Ryuunosuke's island,  
performs her daily baptism in the Mother Ocean...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"SHE is there?!!" Elle snarls.  
  
Seven Bake Rose nods as she stands at attention aboard her frigate, now  
in cloaked orbit over Earth. "I saw McTavish's crystal palace parked over  
Tomobiki with my own eyes, boss," the mercenary reports. "I didn't see Mr.  
Groom's sister, but you can lay bets wherever the Crystal Lady is, she's not  
far behind!"  
  
The Rose Queen shudders with barely controlled fury. "So! She dares  
move against me! She's probably in concert with the Devil's Daughter and  
Honey's grandmother to take him away from me!!"  
  
"So what's the plan now, boss?"  
  
Elle considers the matter. "Where is Honey right now?"  
  
"In some place called Oshika," Rose reports. "It's north of Tokyo.  
But, from what I've been able to gather, it's very close to the main base of  
Mr. Groom's uncle. And he's just as bad as Mr. Groom's grandmother. I don't  
think attacking there'll be a smart idea, especially now that his sister and  
the Crystal Lady are nearby. They intend to see him today!"  
  
"Then we'll have to wait until Honey is in Tomobiki before we  
appropriate him," Elle concludes. "That damnable sister of his is a million  
times worse than Nassur and Shogai combined! We'll have to be very cautious!"  
  
"A safe plan," Rose nods. "Besides, if he's really getting the hots for  
the Devil's Daughter now, then he'll probably come down to see her, make sure  
that she's okay...probably even try to persuade her to move up north with  
him," she shrugs. "I've heard that the reason he wanted to move out of  
Tomobiki was so that he could get Lum away from there."  
  
"Hmm," the Rose Queen thoughtfully muses. "I wonder how that boor Oogi  
would take to that idea. Maybe I should call him and tell him what's  
happening. Perhaps we could use that to get Honey away from Lum. After all,  
learning about a whole PLANET which worships that witch would probably sicken  
Honey and his grandmother enough that he'd finally decide he'll have nothing  
to do with her." Shaking herself out of her contemplation, she stares at the  
mercenary. "Maintain your watch, Rose. If opportunity comes, seize it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Rose bows...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, there they go," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Everyone sits in Tomobiki town park watching as Nicole's crystal palace  
gracefully soars north toward Oshika. "Now, Darling will have a family he's  
comfortable with," Lum sighs, looking very pleased. "That's nice."  
  
"You seem happy," Ten-chan stares quizzically at his cousin. "I always  
thought you wanted him to stay here with his parents."  
  
"I do...I still do," the older Oni nods. "But after hearing about what  
Mr. and Mrs. Moroboshi did to Nokoko-chan, I'm beginning to wonder what sort  
of parents Darling has."  
  
"In other words, he was smart in getting out of there as fast as he  
could," Ryuunosuke comments.  
  
"Maybe...oh, I don't know," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Speaking of which," Mie walks up. "What the hell are you still doing  
here, Lum-chan?! Aren't you going up to see Ataru-chan?!"  
  
"Eh?!" Lum stares at the Kyushu native.  
  
"You idiot, you're not exempted from the court injunction, remember?!"  
Mie sighs in exhaspiration, reaching down to yank Lum to her feet. "Besides,  
the sooner you see him again, the sooner your relationship gets back on track!  
Let's go!!"  
  
"Hey!!" Lum gasps. "Let me have my arm back!"  
  
Before the two women could get far, Mendou and the guards stand in their  
way. "Oh, no, you don't, Seikou!!" Megane snarls. "You're not taking Lum-san  
into that den where we can't protect her from Ataru's idiocy!!! She stays  
here!!"  
  
"Right!!!" the other boys snap.  
  
"Oh, Ten-chan," Mie sweetly calls out.  
  
The five then get roasted by the young Oni's flame-breath!! "Thanks,  
Ten-chan!" Mie smiles as she takes Lum back to the Moroboshi home.  
  
"It's okay," Ten-chan sighs, pulling out a lollipop from his jumper and  
taking a lick. "Boy, Mie-onee-chan can sure get real nice candy!" he smiles.  
  
The others moan. "If Mie keeps this up, Lum'll be out of here in a  
month, tops!" Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"I think that's her general plan," Shinobu hums. "But for the life of  
me, I can't understand why she wants to keep Ataru-kun and Lum together! I  
always thought she wanted Ataru-kun to herself!!"  
  
"Weird," Momoe hums...  
  
* * *  
  
Oshika.  
  
Located at the tip of the Ojika-hantou, a strip of land stabbing south-  
east into the Pacific Ocean which forms the north-east border of Sendai-wan,  
the small town is perhaps one of the most peaceful places in Japan. Strange  
that Ataru would choose this place above all the other possibilities, Komeru  
Moroboshi muses as he walks to a gate leading to a strip of beachfront  
property three kilometres long by five hundred metres deep. Stepping through,  
he makes his way through a grove of pine trees onto the beach, now the scene  
of very heavy construction.  
  
The chief executive officer of Toranoseishin Finances finds a large rock  
to seat himself as he watches the construction crews put the finishing touches  
to the split-level bungalow now being built for his nephew. The house design  
was excellent, a lot more roomier and less imposing than that hovel Muchi and  
Kinshou lived in down south. Up the beach, four smaller bungalows were being  
built to accomodate Nokoko's friends from the Outland. The bay in front of  
them, enclosed by a hook of sand connecting the shore with a small island a  
kilometre away, would be the place where Nicole McTavish would relocate her  
crystal palace.  
  
Komeru feels a chill run down his spine as he wonders what happened to  
his niece over the twelve years of her exile in the Outland. Reigi had given  
him sketchy details when he dropped that bombshell on him yesterday. Nokoko  
looked well, was determined to be with Ataru as soon as she could and would  
brook no interference from anyone. Not that Komeru would want to interfere.  
If Nokoko wanted to be the family Ataru desperately needed after rejecting his  
parents, that suited Komeru perfectly. It would be the ultimate kick in the  
teeth to Kinshou.  
  
And now with the court injunctions in place, no one save a very select  
group could come north to see Ataru. It had been quite a piece of legal  
engineering, but Komeru had made the situation plain: since Ataru no longer  
wanted to deal with the people who had made his life hell for the last two  
years, forbidding those same people to come north was the only way to keep the  
insanity out of Oshika. Besides, the numerous companies which formed Komeru's  
personal conglomerate had their headquarters and financial bases in nearby  
Sendai. Politics and business always going hand-in-hand, whatever Komeru  
normally wanted, he got...although, unlike the Mendous, he never pushed it.  
  
Now, all he hoped was that Lum would not push it. While he was more  
than happy at the arrangement between his nephew and the Oni, Komeru knew that  
Lum was on very thin ice when it came to Nagaiwakai. One more major mishap,  
his mother warned, and the Oni was either going to be ashes in her family  
grave or else sent back to Uru with no hope of seeing her Darling again.  
Komeru sighs. Nagaiwakai cared a lot for her grandson, but remained ill-  
informed when it came to the exact goings-on concerning Lum and Ataru. Then  
again, all her anger could just be attributed to personal pain and jealousy;  
Lum's presence in Tomobiki, until recently, kept Ataru away from Nagaiwakai.  
  
His thoughts are punctuated by the whistling noise of a large ship  
making its way through the heavens. Looking south, he watches as the giant  
crystal palace drifts over the ocean, then on arriving over the dredged-out  
bay, settles itself into the water. The palace begins to metamorph, adjusting  
its mass to better fit its new purpose as a ground-bound home instead of a  
flying palace. One of the branches transforms into an arch bridge which  
terminates some distance from Ataru's new house. Komeru stands as he walks  
over to stare at the people emerging. One is instantly recognizable.  
"Uncle!!!" Nokoko cries out as she runs to him.  
  
"Hiya, Cupcake!!" Komeru laughs as they embrace.  
  
Nokoko makes a face. "Don't call me 'Cupcake!!'" she bats his nose,  
then places a kiss on his cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Komeru shrugs. "I'm more concerned about the girl who  
disappeared on me twelve years ago!" he wryly muses, then stares concernedly  
at her. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay," his niece replies, projecting a celestial smile.  
  
By that time, the Nendo-kata (save Osooko, who remained in Tomobiki with  
Asuka) have emerged. Mal flies up to her lover. Komeru is stunned to see a  
living, breathing double of Lum now dressed in a fetching long skirt. "Wow!!"  
he whistles. "I'd swear you were Lum if I didn't know any better!"  
  
"But, sir, Lum-chan is my sister," Mal smiles, blushing.  
  
As they come up, Nokoko does the introductions. Greetings are  
exchanged, then Nokoko turns back to her uncle. "Where's Ataru-chan?"  
  
"Out there on the rock," Komeru points to the small island on the  
leeward side of Nicole's palace. "He's been meditating there all day ever  
since he came up here. I think he's still in shock over what happened in  
Tomobiki before you arrived."  
  
"That's sad," Nokoko muses, then turns to her schoolmates and friends.  
"Why don't you girls relax? I'll look in on my brother."  
  
"Sure, Nokoko-chan," Mujanba nods as Nokoko heads off.  
  
By that time, another ship is heard. Komeru looks south to see Lum's  
scout land some distance from Ataru's new home. The hatch opens, allowing Lum  
and Mie to emerge. "*Tcha!* There's everyone!" the Oni points. "Hi!!"  
  
"Sister!" Mal flies over to grasp Lum's hand, then smiles at Mie.  
"Mie-chan, you're here, too!"  
  
"Well, someone had to kick-start this lunkhead up here!" Mie playfully  
elbows her classmate.  
  
"Mie...!" Lum blushes, then blinks. "Oh, Darling, there you are!!  
Darling!"  
  
She flies over, embracing Komeru...just as a black-clad form crashes  
into the financier's head, causing him to fall flat on his face! Lum is  
shocked to see a very aged man in a ninja's gi pressing Komeru's face into the  
sand. "You disrespectful alien!! How dare you be so personal with the  
Master?! Bow to the Master! Bow! Bow!!"  
  
"Idiot, I AM the Master!!" Komeru bashes the aged ninja into orbit!  
  
"Sorry, sir...!" he wails as he breaks escape veolicty.  
  
Everyone is understandably confused. "What was that all about?!" Nicole  
points up.  
  
"He's Megami," Komeru sighs, standing. "He's the oldest worker in the  
corporation. I've never had the heart to retire him although he's now so  
senile, he doesn't know the difference between me and the other workers!"  
  
"Oh!" Lum then looks embarrassed, noticing the financier's weathered  
features, greying hair, moustache and goatee. "I'm sorry, Oji-chan! I  
thought you were Darling!! Where is he?!"  
  
"He's out on the rock," Komeru nods to where Nokoko has gone.  
  
Lum stares, then looks around, remembering something else. "Oh, where's  
Reiko-chan and Belle-chan?! And is Yukio still around?!"  
  
"They're at school right now," Komeru points north. "Good thing Mother  
suggested the Ishinomaki Academy. It's one of the better private schools in  
the country. I would've recommended Ataru send his kids there but Mother beat  
me to the mark. And Yukio's in Sendai shopping right now."  
  
Lum nods, then heads out to the small island. There, Ataru sits in a  
lotus position, facing the endless expanse of the Pacific Ocean as waves crash  
below his feet. Some of the spray soaks him, but he pays it no mind. Lum and  
Nokoko stop some metres away, stare at each other, then approach. "Darling?"  
the Oni hesitantly probes.  
  
Ataru's breathing noticeably picks up as his eyes flutter open.  
"Oh...hi, Lum," he neutrally responds.  
  
Lum stares at Ataru's sister, then walks over to gently touch his  
shoulder. "Darling...there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Who?" he looks at her...then notices who else is there.  
  
"Hi, little brother," Nokoko smiles as he stares dumbfoundedly at her.  
"I told you I'd come back."  
  
Ataru blinks, gracefully standing to stare more closely at this female  
version of himself, his mind searching through his few and tattered memories  
from over a decade ago. Finally, a name comes to him. "No-...ko-...ko...?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" Nokoko blushes. "I'm back."  
  
Suddenly, the memories of their parting flood back into his mind, as if  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu*, now powerless and exhausted from the efforts of the  
Spirit War, just let it out so that it would cause its host pain. Shaking his  
head, Ataru nearly staggers. Lum's hand gently supports him as tears begin to  
flow from his eyes, a raging mix of emotions storming across his face.  
"My...sister...!" he stammers, moving toward her. "My sister...! Why...?!"  
  
Her own eyes stinging with her joy and relief, Nokoko leaps over to  
fiercely embrace her brother. "Ataru-chan!!"  
  
"Nokoko-chan!!" he sobs, holding her just to prove once and for all that  
she has returned. "Nokoko-chan...why didn't you take me with you...?!"  
  
"I wanted to," his sister sniffs. "Oh, Unity, I wanted to so much...!"  
  
Their voices lose their strength as the tears flow. Nearby, Lum also  
cries. "Darling's family is whole," she quietly notes. "After so long,  
Darling's family is together again..."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, everyone travels to the Moroboshi estate south of Sendai for a  
reception held in Nokoko's honour. By that time, Reiko and Belle have  
returned from school, as has Yukio from shopping. Nokoko is the centre of  
attention as the many other wards and workers who live at the estate come up  
to talk with her, or simply stare at the once-missing child. Nokoko smiles as  
she greets everyone, Mal beside her. Nearby, Lum, Ataru and Mie watch.  
"Well, at least she doesn't have to worry about atomizing people when she's up  
here," the Kyushu native muses.  
  
"You're right about that," Lum nods, then stares at Ataru. "Oh,  
Darling, why didn't you tell me that you had people like this related to you?!  
I would've loved to have met them!"  
  
"I..." Ataru sighs, realizing that he could not skirt around this  
subject anymore. "Well, I felt that with the way you were coming at me over  
the last two years, keeping a few things secret was the best way to keep a  
grip on my life."  
  
Lum jolts, then looks away. "Why?!" she pouts. "I told you everything  
about my life!"  
  
"True, but every time you did tell me, it was because you were dragging  
me off somewhere I didn't want to go," Ataru snidely glares at her.  
"Setsubun, for example?!"  
  
"You have to admit, he has a point, Lum-chan," Mie muses.  
  
The Oni jerks. "Besides," Ataru looks back at his tea, "...I don't  
think the *saikoo jinseijitsu* would've liked the idea of its primary power  
source being curtailed by the likes of Uncle, much less Grandma."  
  
"That's true," Lum nods.  
  
A butler then enters the reception room, approaching the host.  
"Apologies, Master, but your brother and sister-in-law are here," he bows to  
Komeru.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?!" the financier's eyes roll, then  
nods. "Okay!! Bring them in!"  
  
Ataru's parents then walk into the room. "So there you are!" Kinshou  
storms right up to her brother-in-law. "What makes you think you're going to  
get away with this?!"  
  
Everyone is quick to notice the nasty hatred between Kinshou and Komeru.  
Muchi remains back, obviously not wanting to get involved in this argument.  
"Get away with what?!" Komeru sneers.  
  
"With your stupid court injunction!!" Kinshou growls. "If you think  
you're going to block me from seeing my idiot son, you're mistaken!!"  
  
"Who says I'M your son?" Ataru calmly sips tea.  
  
His mother jolts, spinning around to face him. "And don't you start  
with that now!! You're coming back home where you belong!"  
  
"If you want me to do that," Ataru evenly glares at her, "...apologize  
first!"  
  
"Apologize?!!" she demands. "For what?!!"  
  
"First, to Nokoko-chan for throwing her out of the house like you did!!"  
he snarls, the ice in his voice causing Kinshou to shiver. "Second, to Uncle  
and everyone here for barring them from me after Lum came to live with us!!  
Third, to Grandma for stopping me from moving out of the house when Lum came!!  
And fourth, to me for treating me like such garbage over the last ten years!!"  
  
His mother trembles in rage. "If you think you're going to demand that  
of me, you're mistaken!!" she growls.  
  
"Fine," Ataru looks away. "Grow old and die alone! I never want to see  
you again!!"  
  
Hearing that elicits a pained wail from Kinshou as Ataru walks away.  
"Oh, don't worry," Nokoko sweetly smiles as she walks up to her mother. "I'LL  
be more than happy to be the family Ataru-chan needs, not to mention my  
schoolmates! Right, girls?!"  
  
"Right!!" the Nendo-kata chant as one.  
  
With a vengeful giggle, Nokoko heads off to join Ataru. "Mrs.  
Moroboshi, you should apologize," Lum notes.  
  
"Hey, who's side are you on?!!" Kinshou snaps.  
  
The Oni balks. "Well, it is the only prudent thing," she comments,  
blushing.  
  
"Boy, she IS a spiteful old bat, isn't she?!" Mie disgustedly shakes her  
head.  
  
Kinshou growls. "And if you think you're going to try to drag Lum-chan  
up here against her will, think again!!" she points at Mie. "Lum-chan likes  
it down in Tomobiki! And I never want to see you at the house again!! You've  
caused enough trouble!"  
  
"Who says Mie-chan has caused trouble?!" Lum snaps, butting between the  
two. "Did Shutaro or Aisuru say something?!!"  
  
"Well...!" Kinshou balks.  
  
"And how dare you forbid my friend from visiting me?!" the Oni adds.  
"Keep that up and I WILL move up here to live with Darling!!"  
  
Kinshou faints! Seeing this, Komeru walks over to Muchi. "Let's talk!"  
the older brother pinches the latter's ear, then drags him off.  
  
Muchi does not protest. "Boy, your daddy was really smart leaving this  
lot," Belle looks at Reiko.  
  
"That's what I say!" the latter sighs.  
  
"Hello, there, little one," a cheery voice calls out.  
  
Belle turns around to see Donna and Nintaiko standing behind her.  
Shocked on seeing one who looks like her queen, Belle's response is  
understandable: she freaks out. "Your Majesty!"  
  
"No, I am not Elle," Donna shakes her head. "I'm Elle-chan's sister  
Donna. And this," she waves to Nintaiko, "...is my life-mate Nintaiko. We're  
two of the Nendo-kata who came with Nokoko-chan."  
  
Hearing that, Belle relaxes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Donna-san. You look so  
much like the Queen."  
  
"Well, I did template this new body off her," Donna admits. "Belle-  
chan, I could not help but notice that you seem to be...alone."  
  
"Well, she hasn't been adopted by Daddy, if that's what you mean," Reiko  
explains.  
  
Donna and Nintaiko look at each other. "What do you think?" the latter  
muses.  
  
"We've always thought alike, my love," the former beams, then stares at  
Belle. "Belle-chan, how would you like us to become your parents?"  
  
Belle blinks, surprised by this generous offer. "Really?!! Honestly?!!  
You'll be my mommy...er, mommies?!" she stammers on remembering that two women  
stand before her.  
  
"Of course we will," Nintaiko nods. "Since we'll all be living together  
in Oshika, you'll have the chance to play with Reiko-chan whenever you want."  
  
"Well?" Donna probes.  
  
"Okay! Okay!!" Belle beams as she allows Donna to lift her into an  
embrace.  
  
Nearby, Lum and Ataru look pleased. "Well, there's one less orphan to  
worry about," the latter muses.  
  
The former looks concernedly at her boyfriend. "I hope you don't feel  
like you're an orphan, Darling."  
  
"That's what you might believe," Ataru sighs, turning to walk over to  
join Nokoko. "But I doubt I'll ever be convinced otherwise."  
  
Lum looks sad as he walks away. "Darling..."  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell is with you?!!" Komeru snaps, staring at his brother.  
"You just allow that idiot to run ripshod over your life, your son's  
life...and that doesn't begin to excuse what you allowed her to do to your  
daughter!!"  
  
"Does it matter anymore?!" Muchi shrugs. Both are now sitting in the  
mansion's atrium, which presently presents a good imitation of a central  
African jungle. "You know I've always been soft when it comes to Kinshou!"  
  
"Soft?!" Komeru snorts. "Brother, why did you marry her?!"  
  
"You couldn't, remember?!"  
  
"So?!! Mother could've found you other girls, nicer ones at that!!"  
  
"I didn't want Mother to find me anyone!" Muchi sighs. "I didn't want  
Mother to dote all over me like she was willing to!! I wanted to live my own  
life!"  
  
"Well, I can understand that now," Komeru crosses his arms. "And now  
you're facing the fact that Ataru wants to live his own life. In fact, I'd  
say that Ataru's been living his own life since Lum walked into it. You  
two've been blithely sailing along, ignoring the hell he's been going  
through...and now you're going to pay for it! Big time, if I know Ataru; he's  
got two years, maybe more, to get off his chest...and I don't think the Spirit  
War fully cleansed him!"  
  
"True," Muchi sighs, staring at the stars. "Actually, to be honest with  
you, I'm happy for him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sure," he nods. "He's out there, starting his own life. He has a  
daughter now. And by the looks of it, he's finally overcome his hesitation  
when it comes to Lum. Same with Nokoko. She went out, got a life she could  
control, and now wants to help Ataru live his own life."  
  
"Then tell them that," Komeru insists. He knew deep down that Muchi did  
not always play the role of the haggard, cash-strapped salaryman most would  
assume him to be given his propensity for ignoring the mad insanity around him  
by reading his paper. "At least let them know you're proud of them."  
  
Muchi considers the point, then shakes his head. "No...not yet," he  
sighs. "Let them get their anger out of their systems first. If Kinshou or I  
try to force ourselves on them, it'll just make things worse. I understand  
that. Kinshou'll have learn to understand it."  
  
"So will Mother when the time comes," his brother nods.  
  
"Yeah," Muchi nods. "It's going to hit the fan when she does face that.  
Hopefully, no one'll get hurt over it."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," Komeru chuckles...  
  
* * *  
  
"A place to run on my own?!" Nokoko blinks as she follows Komeru down  
one of Oshika's few main throughfares the next morning.  
  
"That's right," Komeru smiles. "I know you, Cupcake. Even before you  
decided to move to the Outland, you always were one who wanted to run your own  
life. I'm more than happy to give you whatever stipends you need...but this  
might actually make you feel better."  
  
He points. In front of them is a coffee shop now under reconstruction.  
The name TIGER CUB CAFE in Roman script and kanji has been posted over the  
front door. "A coffee shop?"  
  
"Hey, it's how I started," Komeru shrugs. "It's not too difficult given  
your friends' telepathic abilities; they could learn all the tricks in  
minutes. Further, given your looks, you've got an edge over other shops."  
  
"That's pretty sexist, isn't it?"  
  
"Hey, if our society was more like the Nendo-kata, we'd be a hell of a  
lot better off," her uncle looks apologetic. "Like it or not, you have to  
take things as they are. Isn't that what this Unity dictates?"  
  
"Yeah, but always on *our* terms," Nokoko muses.  
  
"And with that, you'll have no problems with any potential hentai-  
types," Komeru comments. "All your telekinetic powers, plus the stuff your  
friends inherited from their sisters, Nicole and all the tricks that palace of  
hers can use...and, if push comes to shove, Ataru and his Cyborg half.  
Where's the threat?"  
  
"True," Nokoko muses as she stares into the coffee shop, now halfway  
through its renovation. "We'd have to come here to modify it to something  
we'd be comfortable with."  
  
"Your choice, Cupcake," Komeru beams, waving her to the Tiger Cub. "As  
far as I'm concerned, the sky's the limit on this one!"  
  
Nokoko chuckles. Despite the lies Komeru espoused before he grew tired  
of Kinshou's game, he did care deeply for his "daughter," just as much as he  
did his many wards. In fact, during the three years Nokoko lived in Sendai,  
Komeru always remained at home, playing with her, teaching her, caring for her  
as if she was truly his own.  
  
It still angered her...angered Komeru, too...that her mother abandonded  
her to Komeru's care, then emotionally abandoned Ataru when Nokoko had left,  
when he needed help the most. She still did not understand the full extent of  
Ataru's hurt; she had only been with her brother for just a day. Further, she  
still did not fully understand what was driving her mother. Was she still in  
that much pain over losing *him?* "Uncle, can I ask you something?" she  
stares at Komeru.  
  
"What is it, Cupcake?"  
  
Nokoko bites her lip. "Do you ever think about Kaeru-chan?"  
  
Komeru sighs. "Sometimes. I still wonder what happened to his body  
after he...well..."  
  
"Does Mom still think of him?"  
  
"All the time, I guess, given the way she treats Ataru," he muses.  
"Wishing he was never born, then still thinking of him as her baby. One would  
think that after Kaeru-chan died, she would have clung to you and Ataru. It's  
crazy the way things work out, isn't it?"  
  
"Does Ataru-chan know?"  
  
"I don't think he remembers Kaeru-chan," Komeru shakes his head. "And  
this New Years, Mother and Grandmother have vowed that he'll learn the whole  
story. I can only guess what that'll do to his impression of your parents."  
  
Nokoko shrugs. "They only brought it on themselves."  
  
"True..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, that's the last of it!" Ataru cheerily announces as he packs the  
rest of his clothes in the dresser bureau. "We're all in!"  
  
"Yay!!" Reiko beams as she hops onto the heart-shaped bed in the room  
Ataru and Lum would share, as was proclaimed by a sign on the door. Matching  
the three other bedrooms in the upper level of the house, the room was triple  
the size of Ataru's old room in Tomobiki. Along with the bed and Korean-style  
floor-pipe heating (which Ataru actually preferred over the kotatsu heaters,  
partially because of his early encounters with Kotatsuneko), the room had a  
large but shallow closet fit for two peoples' wardrobes, a television set in  
one corner with two lounge chairs and a dual work area by the door.  
  
Ataru walks out to the kitchen, where Mal is busy preparing tea. "You  
got your stuff moved in, Mal-chan?"  
  
"What little we possess," the Nendo-kata-turned-Oni muses as she pours  
tea. "Beloved and I will proceed to purchase a wardrobe as soon as we can."  
  
"She still with Uncle looking over the Tiger Cub?"  
  
Mal concentrates for the briefest of seconds. "Yes. They're discussing  
something which has made Beloved raise privacy guards."  
  
"Privacy guards?" Ataru looks confused. "What would she wish to keep  
from you given how long you've been together."  
  
Mal blushes. "Ataru-kun, even my race values one's right to privacy. I  
trust Beloved enough that when she feels fit to tell me, she will tell me."  
  
"Okay. No sense for two relationships to become strained," Ataru nods  
as he inspects the rest of his personal domain.  
  
His.  
  
It still was hard to believe even now. The land, the houses, had all  
been built with the massed allowance Nagaiwakai had set aside for him every  
month (to the value of five hundred million yen per month) for the past ten  
years. Added to compound interest with the highest potential yield, it had  
become quite a tidy nestegg when Ataru finally tapped into it. He did not  
even get those ridiculous century morgages similar to his parents' for their  
home. Fortunately, Oshika was enough in the boondocks to ensure that the  
property rates, even for three kiometres of beachfront, were not out of  
Ataru's reach.  
  
And what a house. With Lum, Nokoko, Mal and Reiko, plus room for their  
children when the time came, it was still more than enough. Four very large  
bedrooms (one set aside for a nursery), a bathroom, dual kitchens and a dining  
room on the upper level; a depressed living room with picture window and  
twinned sofas and loveseats with a coffee table on the main level; plus room  
for expansion in the basement level even with a laundry machine, dryer, the  
furnace and other necessary equipment to keep the place running. This was his  
place. No one else had title to this land, this house. His.  
  
Damn, it felt good!  
  
The door then opens, allowing Lum to fly in. "Darling!" she lands,  
embracing him. "There you are...*tcha!!*" she emits an awed gasp as she looks  
around, drinking in the view.  
  
He stays silent as she makes her way around the home, greeting Mal along  
the way. The disbelief and awe...not to mention the first hint of acceptance,  
even love...in Lum's eyes sent shivers of delight up Ataru's spine. This had  
been his best idea. His parents could never do this, not on his father's  
salary. Mendou could do it, but that was if Lum wanted him, which she did  
not. No one else could have done this. Only he could. Only he had the right  
to do this. That felt even better! "Like?" he purrs as she steps into their  
bedroom.  
  
"I love it," she lets out a romantic sigh, leaning back into him. "Oh,  
Darling, this is so...so...beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad," he embraces her from behind, his tongue playfully licking  
the tip of her horn-bud. "After all, it's for both of us."  
  
Lum purrs, her own desires coming to life. "Good!" she growls as she  
yanks Ataru to the bed. "Let's break it in!"  
  
"Yes, let's!" he nods, chuckling.  
  
In the kitchen, Mal looks up as the door to Ataru's and Lum's room  
closes, the faint sounds of giggling and more intimate noises leaking through  
the walls. "Ah, the Unity between them is so strong," the Nendo-kata-turned-  
Oni sighs. "Once they are free of all the problems before them, nothing will  
stand in their way..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa!!!" Benten whistles as she lands her airbike by the front door of  
Ataru's house, drinking in the view. "Shit, I better make sure this is the  
place!!" Then noting the presence of Lum's scout, she nods. "Yep! This is  
it!"  
  
Dismounting her machine, she walks to the door. Before she could ring  
the doorbell, the door opens on its own accord. "Come in, Benten-chan!" Mal's  
voice calls out from inside.  
  
The Fukunokami shudders as she hesitantly walks inside. The Nendo-kata  
were worse than Vosians when it came to sensing someone approach their abodes.  
Their telekinetic abilities made it all the more intimidating. This would  
take some getting used to. "Yo, Mal!" she waves as she sees the Nendo-kata-  
turned-Oni relaxing in the dining room. "Where're Lum and Moroboshi?!"  
  
"Right here, Benten," Lum yawns as she walks out from the bedroom, now  
dressed in a housecoat.  
  
Benten is quick to notice the glow on her friend's face. "Whoo, what've  
you two been doing?" she snidely muses.  
  
"What do you think?!" Lum sticks her tongue out at her friend. "Darling  
and I were trying out our new bed."  
  
"Lucky!" Benten sneers.  
  
"Ah, you're just jealous!" Lum smirks. "You should be a little more  
appreciative of Darling, Benten. After all, he helped you fulfill your dream,  
remember?!"  
  
"At least he helped move it to the right conclusion," Benten hums as the  
two sit at the dining room table.  
  
Mal moves to pour them tea. While they were on Sakusei, Lum had told  
Benten about what Ataru had really done for her and Nassur at the close of the  
Spirit War. It pleased the Fukunokami because it had been done right behind  
Shinobu's back, in such a way that the Terran could not interfere. And with  
Nassur's *nicha* for Cinba's passing away fast approaching, the final goal of  
Benten's dreams was now in sight. "So where's Moroboshi and his sister?" she  
muses, then feels warmth in her feet. "And why's the floor so hot?!"  
  
"Darling's in the bathroom relaxing right now," Lum sips her tea.  
"Nokoko-chan's with everyone in Sendai purchasing clothes. And the floor has  
heat-pipes in them. Different heating system, adopted from the Koreans.  
Darling chose that to ensure that he had no need for kotatsus."  
  
"Which keeps Kotatsuneko away," Benten concludes. "I see his plans to  
keep everyone out of this place are running full steam ahead."  
  
"I actually encountered that disembodied sentient when I was in  
Tomobiki," Mal muses. "Actually, he is pleased that Ataru-kun is moving to  
forge his own school...although Kotatsuneko-kun used the term 'litter' when he  
spoke of it."  
  
Both Lum and Benten are surprised. "You actually spoke to him?!" the  
former blinks.  
  
"Telepathically, of course," Mal beams. "Kotatsuneko-kun is quite a  
conversationalist." She then looks at Lum. "So is his good friend, the sage  
who administers your present place of education. He too wishes Ataru-kun  
well. Actually, it was they who taught me how to make tea."  
  
"That's nice," Lum smiles. "At least Darling doesn't have to think that  
*everyone* in Tomobiki hates him."  
  
"Yeah, but people like Kotatsuneko and the Principal are bit players,  
Lum," Benten notes. "The ones you have to worry about are jerks like Lan,  
Mendou, Megane, Miyaki and the rest of that crowd."  
  
"Well, I still think Darling's overreacting," Lum sighs.  
  
"Is he?" Mal hums.  
  
"Or are you not reacting enough?" Benten inquires.  
  
Before Lum could answer, a chilly feeling passes through the house.  
"What the...?!" Mal blinks as she looks down to see snow drifting from the  
door leading to the basement. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Oh, Oyuki's visiting!" Lum smiles. "Come in, Oyuki!!"  
  
The door opens, allowing a small pile of snow to drift out as Oyuki  
emerges. "Ah, this must be the place," she notes, then looks up. "Hello,  
everyone. Am I too late?"  
  
"Most curious form of transportation," Mal comments.  
  
"Come on up, Oyuki-chan!" Lum waves her friend up.  
  
As Oyuki ascends the stairs, an incensed yell thunders from the  
bathroom. "***OYUKI!!!!!!***"  
  
The Tritonian nearly leaps out of her kimono in shock as an incensed  
Ataru marches out of the bathroom, dressed in a robe and with a look on his  
face which could kill. "Is...th-there a problem, Ataru...?" Oyuki stammers,  
shuddering at the air around him boiling.  
  
Ataru's yell then nearly blows all the windows out of the house!  
"***WHAT'S THE BLOODY IDEA TELEPORTING INTO MY BASEMENT LIKE THAT?!?!?! AND  
WHO GAVE YOU THE GODDAMNED RIGHT TO TELEPORT INTO* MY *HOUSE WITHOUT* MY  
*PERMISSION?!?!?!***"  
  
Oyuki pales; NO ONE has ever yelled at her like this! "I...I just came  
here to visit Lum-chan, Ataru. Y-you never minded th-that before..."  
  
One look at his face shows Oyuki that Lum's boyfriend no longer accepts  
that. "That was when we were all living in that hovel back in Tomobiki!!!  
Then, I didn't care what you did to that place considering it was those two  
dipsticks who had to pay for it!!!" he threateningly points at her. "This is  
MY house!!! Outside of Nokoko-chan, I'M the one who dictates what goes on in  
this place!!! And that means if you want to come visit, you teleport here  
OUTSIDE this house, then come in like normal people do!!! I will not have you  
wrecking MY basement or ruining MY carpets with all the snow you drag in after  
you come here from Triton!!! And if you don't do that, I'll have that damn  
Warp Chamber of yours shut down by the Inquisition!!! GOT THAT?!?!"  
  
Everyone, even Mal, is stunned by the level of anger which is literally  
leeching from all the pores on Ataru's body. "O-of course," Oyuki readily  
nods.  
  
"Better!!!" he snaps as he storms back to the bathroom.  
  
The door slams shut after him! "*Tcha*...!" Lum gasps  
  
"Whoa!!" Benten whistles. "What lit his tailpipes?!"  
  
"Well, it is his house after all," Oyuki sheepishly shrugs, looking  
somewhat apologetic.  
  
The four women then sit, drinking their tea in silence...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 7  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SIXTH PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," Elle learns of Nokoko's presence  
in Tomobiki. Fearing her more than Nassur or Dakejinzou, the Rose Queen  
orders Seven Bake Rose to hold back until a more opportune chance comes. Lum,  
Mie, Nokoko and her friends depart for Oshika, where there is a tearse reunion  
between Ataru and his sibling. At a reception Komeru Moroboshi hosts sometime  
later, Donna and Nintaiko decide to adopt Annabelle as their daughter. When  
his parents arrive to try to drag Ataru back to Tomobiki, Ataru demands that  
his mother apologizes to Nokoko, Komeru, Nagaiwakai and himself for her past  
misdeeds. She refuses. Komeru tries to make his brother mend fences with his  
estranged children. Muchi refuses, believing it best to wait until Ataru and  
Nokoko are ready to reconcile. The next day, Nokoko is presented with her own  
coffee shop, the Tiger Cub Cafe, for her and her friends to run. By that  
time, Ataru's new home, a beachside split-level bungalow, is complete. Lum is  
taken away by the effort her Darling took to build their dream home. However,  
since he is the house's legal owner, Ataru refuses to permit anything unusual  
to happen there, as witness his berating Oyuki when she teleported to the  
house to have tea with Lum and Benten...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
To that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"He YELLED at Oyuki?!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Everyone surrounds Lum in class the next morning, stunned looks on their  
faces. The Oni had just told them about the incident in Ataru's home  
concerning the Tritonian's teleporting there when she wanted to have tea with  
her friends. "*Tcha!*" the Oni nods. "As far as Darling's concerned, Oyuki  
can visit but she can't teleport into the house itself. She has to come down  
outside, then walk in like everyone else."  
  
"Oh?!" Megane sneers. "How long was he frozen?!"  
  
"Frozen?!" Lum blinks. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"I mean, how long was he frozen after Oyuki-sama punished him for his  
disrespect?!" the guards' leader chuckles.  
  
"Who says anything about Darling being frozen?!" Lum snaps, shocking  
Megane with the venom in her voice. "And what about him being punished?!  
It's his house, remember?! He sets the rules! If he doesn't want Oyuki-chan  
to teleport into his house, she has no right to refuse him!! Just because  
she's a princess doesn't mean that Oyuki-chan's not above respecting other  
people's property rights!"  
  
Everyone looks surprised. "I thought his uncle owned the property,"  
Momoe muses.  
  
"I thought it was a present from his grandmother," Kumiko comments.  
  
"Nope," Mie does not look up from her book. "All the deeds are in  
Ataru-chan's name. Now, the money he used was the allowance his grandmother  
set aside for him for the past ten years, but he's the one who signed all the  
contracts. He doesn't even have to worry about a mortgage; the place is his  
until the day he dies."  
  
"He had an allowance?!" Kakugari blinks.  
  
"Five hundred million a month," the Kyushu native comments.  
  
Mendou looks shocked. "FIVE HUNDRED MILLION YEN?!?! That's even more  
than I get from my parents!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but his mom always tried to stop him from using it," Mie notes.  
"She never told Ataru-chan where his account was or what account number it  
was...or something like that."  
  
Everyone looks confused. "Ataru's family is wierd!" Chibi shakes his  
head.  
  
"You can say that again," Paama snorts.  
  
"Who cares about that?!" Megane snarls, then turns to Lum. "Don't you  
get it, Lum-san?! He's using that place to drive you out of his life!! He  
just showed it when he humiliated Oyuki-sama! You just watch!! He'll be  
doing it to you before long!!"  
  
"What's this?!" the Oni demands. "Just because Darling wants people to  
behave themselves inside his home doesn't mean he's trying to drive me out of  
his life! I like that house!! I can even see myself moving there after  
school's finished!"  
  
All the boys look shocked. "What?!!" Megane demands.  
  
"And besides," Lum sighs. "I can't leave Darling all by his lonesome up  
there. He'll starve if he doesn't have any sex with me!"  
  
Everyone faints! "Hey, who do you think you are?!!" Shinobu barks at  
the Oni. "Jamie McTavish and Dansei Fujinami?!!"  
  
Lum, however, is swept in a spotlight, taking microphone in hand. "Oh,  
at last, my dreams are coming true!" she calls out. "My own beautiful Darling  
has built a home where we can live, we can raise a family and where we can be  
together, our love growing every time we touch, we kiss and we unleash the  
lustful monsters within us! Who can deny that this is the destiny that we  
have sought for so long?! Now I KNOW Darling and I will marry...!!"  
  
Suddenly, Lum is blasted down by Megane's scream! "*NEVER!!!! WE SHALL  
**NEVER** RECOGNIZE SUCH A HEINOUS ENGAGEMENT!!!!!!*"  
  
Megane then gets buried by every desk in the class thanks to Mie!!  
"***STOP INTERRUPTING LUM-CHAN'S SOLILOQUY, YOU CREEP!!!! THERE'S NOTHING YOU  
CAN DO TO STOP IT!!!!!!***"  
  
Koosei then appears beside the prostrate Megane, making notes in his  
discipline records. "And that's ANOTHER week's detention for disturbing the  
class, Megane!"  
  
"What about Seikou?!" he demands.  
  
"What about her?" the teacher innocently shrugs.  
  
Megane moans. "Hey, Lum-chan!" a voice calls out.  
  
Everyone turns to see Nokoko walk into the class, Ten-chan being held by  
his jumper in her hand. "Nokoko-chan, what's going on?! What did Ten-chan  
do?!" Lum flies up to her future sister-in-law.  
  
Nokoko hands the young Oni over. "Make sure he doesn't come to Oshika  
anymore. Ataru-chan doesn't want him there!"  
  
"What?!" Lum gasps. "Why not?!"  
  
"First of all, he pesters Reiko-chan and Belle-chan when they're  
supposed to be going to school!" Nokoko points at Ten-chan.  
  
"I only wanted to play with them...!" Ten-chan cries.  
  
"Quiet!!!" Nokoko barks, making Ten-chan clam up, then turns back to  
Lum. "Secondly, as far as Ataru-chan's concerned, he's worn out his welcome  
on Earth! He doesn't want Ten-chan coming up there even if he doesn't want to  
play with Reiko-chan! If he comes up again without permission, Ataru-chan'll  
call Grandma and get Ten-chan's visa revoked and send him back to Uru!"  
  
"What?!!" Ten-chan leaps out of Lum's arms, shocked that Ataru was  
willing to push things that far. "She can't do that!!"  
  
"Yes, she can!" Koosei appears behind the young Oni, the ice in his  
voice causing Ten-chan to bolt to attention. "And I'll be happy to help her!!  
Ten, what did I tell you about disobeying your elders, especially when you're  
also trespassing on private property?!"  
  
"But it's only Ataru...!" Ten-chan protests.  
  
Annoyed, Lum zaps her cousin! "That's enough!!!"  
  
The young Oni howls, dropping to the floor. "Ten-chan, you will *never*  
go back up north unless Darling or I...**and only Darling and I**...give you  
permission to go up there!!" Lum decrees, pointing at him. "If you disobey,  
I'LL send you back home!!!"  
  
"But...Lum-chan..." Ten-chan looks shocked by his cousin's decision.  
"Why...?!"  
  
"Because that house belongs to Darling and whatever he says goes!!" Lum  
growls, causing her cousin to jolt back fearfully. "You have been a source of  
trouble to Darling since you first came here! This is a planet with its own  
rules, and it doesn't tolerate naughty little boys who don't listen to their  
elders!!"  
  
"But I'm a *good* little boy...!!" he whines.  
  
He gets zapped again!! "A likely story!!!" Lum snarls.  
  
Koosei then drags Ten-chan out of the room. "C'mon, Ten-chan! Let's  
go! We're going to have a talk with the Moroboshis about you!" He then looks  
at his class. "Private study hall, you guys!"  
  
"Yes, sir," they chant.  
  
Mie walks up to Lum. Weren't you being just a little harsh on the  
poor guy? she telepathically inquires.  
  
It's the only way he'll learn not to misbehave! Lum shrugs as she  
returns to her desk...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well, well!!" Seven Bake Rose gleefully cackles as she sees an  
image of room 337. "There's Mr. Groom right now...and with Ryooki out of the  
way, there's no witnesses!!!"  
  
She programs the teleporter...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm beginning to understand something," Megane growls.  
  
The other guards and Mendou stand beside him at the back of the class.  
"What's that, Aisuru-kun?" Paama hums.  
  
"Ataru's plan," the bespeckled student sneers. "Much that Jariten is a  
pest, he's always helped Lum-san keep control over that bastard. Now that  
we're all isolated from Ataru by that damn court injunction and with Jariten  
out of the way, there's nothing Lum-san can do to prevent Ataru from doing  
whatever he wants!"  
  
"That doesn't mention the fact that Ataru can easily drive Lum-chan out  
of his life now that he's away from Tomobiki," Kakugari adds. "And once he  
does that, she'll be so heartbroken, she'll head back home...or even worse..."  
he pales as the most horrible scenario plays out in his mind.  
  
"Don't think of such things, Daremo-kun!" Chibi hisses.  
  
"Then our course of action is simple!" Mendou icily muses. "Moroboshi  
must be dragged back to Tomobiki!"  
  
"Yeah, but how?!" Paama demands.  
  
"My, my...what's with the conspiring looks?!" a mocking voice inquires  
from behind them.  
  
The five nearly leap out of their uniforms when they see Nokoko standing  
behind them, her arms crossed and an amused look on her face. "N-n-nokoko-  
san...!" Chibi stammers.  
  
"Trying to drag Ataru-chan away from me against his will, much less  
mine?!" Nokoko growls, her eyes glowing burgundy. "I should warn you that  
when I first went to the Outland, the matriarch of Mal-chan's school  
sacrificed her life essence to save my life before I was killed by the  
sulfuric acid fields that place is filled with!"  
  
The five boys gasp, their faces paling, as her telekinetic powers snare  
their hearts, applying enormous pressure on them. "And when that happened, I  
inherited all her powers," Nokoko icily adds. "Not to mention the  
determination all Nendo-kata have to preserve a school's Unity. And my  
brother and Mal-chan's sister are now part of our school, which means that if  
you try to hurt either of them, either physically or mentally..."  
  
With strangled cries, they collapse into unconscious heaps on the floor!  
"...you'll be cast to the depths of the Mother Ocean to feed the sharks!!"  
Nokoko makes a cutting motion across her throat, her eyes reverting to their  
normal brown.  
  
Seeing Mendou passed out, the girls freak. "Mendou-san!!! What  
happened to him?!!" Momoe gasps.  
  
"She didn't even touch them!!" Kumiko stammers.  
  
Nokoko glares at them. "Want some of the same?!" she snarls.  
  
The girls fearfully back away, shaking their heads...just as Mie's  
scream is heard. "LUM-CHAN!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone spins around to see the Oni disappear in a teleporter beam, Mie  
hanging onto her...and being taken with her! "Lum-chan!!!" Nokoko  
screams...just as another teleporter beam takes her away!!  
  
Pandemonium breaks out as Mendou, the guards, Shinobu and Lan are also  
seized!!! Before a second is up, a deafening silence has fallen over the  
class. "What happened?!!" Natsuko gapes.  
  
"Someone kidnapped them!!" Ryuunosuke blinks. "But...who'd be after  
them now...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!" Lan demands.  
  
Everyone is presently inside a ship's brig. The light pink and white  
colours look familiar to some. "I've got a funny feeling about this," Lum  
gulps.  
  
"I take it you have an idea where we are," Mie comments.  
  
"Unfortunately," Lum stares at Nokoko. "I think we're on an Ellsian  
ship."  
  
"ELLE?!?!?!" everyone else exclaims.  
  
"Yep!" Nokoko sighs. "Unity, what does that worthless bitch want now?!"  
  
"Darling, no doubt," Lum hums, then staring at Nokoko, finds herself  
giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Chibi demands.  
  
"S-seven Bake Rose m-must be running this," the Oni nearly falls to her  
knees in a spasm of giggles. "She's gonna freak when she finds out that  
'Darling'..." she points to Nokoko, "...is really a woman!!"  
  
Hearing that, everyone else howls with delight. "Eh, it's no problem,"  
Nokoko snorts. "I warned the bitch the next time she tried to hurt my  
brother, I'd go to Elle and kill all her Cute Boys! Guess they're about to  
become ashes in their family crypts!"  
  
Surprise crosses people's faces. "You've met Elle?!" Shinobu blinks in  
surprise.  
  
"About a half-year ago," Nokoko sits down on a bench. "The Outland  
Nebula, where the local interdimensional warp to the Outland is located, is  
three systems over from planet Elle. Nicole and I always went there to do  
some shopping."  
  
"I'm surprised Elle never noticed you before," Lan blinks in surprise.  
"You and Darling do look alike."  
  
"True, but since I only visited the shopping complexes in Baran and  
other places, I never got to see the whore face-to-face," Nokoko snorts.  
"Until my last visit. Nicole and I were in downtown Baran when Elle's idiot  
savant Babara spotted me. Believing I was Ataru-chan, she had me arrested and  
dragged to Elle...when it was proven that while I wasn't Ataru-chan, I was  
related to him. That's when I heard of her attempt to make a popscicle out of  
him."  
  
"I bet that didn't go over well," Mie hums.  
  
"Well, you guys're lucky you never saw her palace after I got done with  
it," Nokoko ruefully smiles, eliciting a chuckle from everyone else. "I let  
all the Cute Boys loose, then after I nearly rendered Elle into her component  
atoms, Nicole and I skipped town."  
  
"I wish you had killed her," Lum moans. "Maybe that was the reason  
behind Elle's attempt to kidnap Darling sometime ago; just to keep you at  
bay."  
  
"Maybe," Nokoko chuckles. "I never heard about that. But when we all  
decided to move out of the Outland and back to Earth, Cole came up with the  
idea of templating Donna off Elle. She got samples of Elle's blood when she  
went there looking for me, thinking that the bitch snatched me when I was  
trying to get to Earth."  
  
"Which means that Elle'll know about Nicole," Lum muses.  
  
"There's still a chance," Mie hums. "Nokoko-chan, do you think Elle  
knows about Mal-chan and the others?!"  
  
"No, I've never had cause to tell anyone about them," Nokoko shakes her  
head.  
  
"Then there's still a chance that Darling could rescue us with the help  
of Nokoko-chan's school," Lum beams. "They'll be a total surprise to Elle,  
especially Donna-chan."  
  
Mie and Nokoko happily nod. Everyone else looks shocked. "What?!!"  
Megane gasps. "Are you crazy, Lum-san?!! What makes you think that idiot  
Ataru's going to try to come rescue us?!!"  
  
"I agree!" Shinobu nods, a lovestruck look appearing on her face. "But  
I'm sure Nassur-kun will come rescue us!" she swoons.  
  
Mendou and the guards readily nod. "Don't bet on that," Nokoko snorts.  
"Ataru-chan's gone to a lot of effort to help Nassur recognize and marry  
*Benten*, not you!! He won't call Nassur just to ensure he stays away from  
you, Miyaki!"  
  
Hearing this, Shinobu freaks. "WHAT?!?! How dare that creep try to  
mess up my love life...?!!"  
  
Mie side-kicks Shinobu into a bulkhead! "Whose business is it of yours,  
Thunderhips?!!" she snaps.  
  
Shinobu moans. "We're doomed," Lan sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
A while later, Rose's frigate docks with the flagship of the Royal  
Ellsian Navy, the "Rose Emperor." Double the size of the standard patrol  
monitor, the Royal flagship is surrounded by a fleet of a half-dozen monitors,  
weapons armed and at the ready. In the hangar deck, Babara waits as the  
boarding ramp lowers, allowing Rose to disembark. "We have them!" the  
mercenary smiles.  
  
A platoon of Ellsian troops scamper into the ship to retrieve the  
prisoners. "Nicely done, Rose," the elderly nanny smiles. "Her Majesty will  
be very pleased."  
  
Rose relaxes as the prisoners are towed out. "A pleasure to see you  
again, Lum," Babara glares at the Oni. "I don't believe this time we'll be  
having surprises coming at us from either Nassur or Dakejinzou Shogai."  
  
"What do you want, you old hag?!" Lum snarls, now restrained thanks to a  
power-dampener around her neck.  
  
"What do you expect?" Babara sighs. "Her Majesty's need for Mr. Groom  
is much larger and more vital now!"  
  
"What?!!" Megane bellows. "How dare you heap scorn on Lum-san's  
dreams...?!!"  
  
Babara belts him with her cane! "Silence, you pig!! Once you and your  
four cohorts, plus these two are executed," she icily glares at Shinobu and  
Lan, "...then Lum will have no allies left to call upon outside of her  
precious Vosian, his partner and Princess Oyuki! Plus, I do not believe I  
need to mention what your deaths will do to the Niphentaxians," she stares at  
Lum.  
  
"Who are the Niphentaxians?" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"Read the next special," Lum sighs.  
  
"Hey, why are you going to execute me?!" Lan demands. "I'm no friend of  
Lum's!"  
  
She gets belted by the cane! "Oh, spare me!" Babara snorts. "We all  
know about your pathetic desires for revenge on the Devil's Daughter! Given  
your mental instability, killing you would actually be something of a mercy!"  
  
"She won't be missed!" Paama sneers.  
  
Lan growls. Babara's eyes then fall on Mie. "Who is this?"  
  
"Ah...sorry," Rose blushes, bowing. "She got caught up in the  
teleporter when I snatched Lum."  
  
"Oh?" Babara hums. "Well, one can admire friendship, although why any  
of the females in that school would like Lum, I've really no idea. I don't  
recognize you, so we'll spare you...as long as you behave yourself."  
  
Mie glares at the dimunitive Ellsian. "That depends on you," she icily  
exhales.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Groom!" Babara turns to Nokoko. "There you are, all safe and  
sound! Now, you can finally fulfill your obligation with Her Majesty and  
become her official consort."  
  
"Well, if Elle's turned into a lesbian, I'll be more than happy to marry  
her," Nokoko quips. "Then again, my life-mate might not take too well to  
that!"  
  
Shock crosses the Ellsians' faces as they hear that obviously female  
voice. "Wh-what...?!" Babara stammers, then prods her cane into Nokoko's  
bust. Getting the wrong result, she spins at Rose. "You fool!!! This isn't  
Mr. Groom!!! This is Mr. Groom's sister!!!"  
  
"What?!!" Rose freaks, staring disbelievingly at Nokoko. "Impossible!!!  
I could've sworn it was Mr. Groom!! Maybe the Devil's Daughter used a  
sex-change gun on him!!!"  
  
"Why would I do that?!" Lum snarls.  
  
"You idiot!!! Why Elle-sama always relies on such an incompetent as  
you, I'll never understand!!" Babara snarls.  
  
"Sorry," Rose looks contrite.  
  
The aged nanny then stares at Nokoko. "But...there may be an  
opportunity," she muses. "Have her secured with the other prisoners," she  
then orders the guards. "I'm going to talk to Elle-sama. Come along, Rose."  
  
The prisoners are dragged off...  
  
* * *  
  
"I really don't like coming here, Osooko-chan!" Asuka looks scared as  
they walk up the centre court of Tomobiki High School. "Why are we coming  
here anyway?! Can't we just call ahead?!"  
  
"Please control yourself, Asuka-chan," the Nendo-kata sighs. "I sensed  
that a great act of disUnity surrounding Nokoko-chan and Lum-chan has just  
occured. It has to be investigated."  
  
"Osooko!! There you are!!" a voice cries out.  
  
Ryuunosuke then runs up to them. "Ryuunosuke-chan, what has happened?!"  
Osooko inquires.  
  
"Some jerk just kidnapped Nokoko, Lum, Mie and the others!" the tomboy  
pants on stopping. "Problem is, we don't have a clue as to who could've done  
it or why!!"  
  
"I can explain that," a voice speaks from behind them.  
  
Everyone turns to see Abraham Shapiro standing behind them. "Shapiro-  
san?!" Ryuunosuke blinks. "What is it?!"  
  
"I spotted someone who may have been responsible for these abductions,"  
the Vosian reports, then looks at Osooko. "Osooko-san, does the name of Seven  
Bake Rose sound familiar to you?"  
  
"Her?!" Osooko blinks, then nods. "Ah, yes! The lap-remora of that  
sub-creature Donna-chan templated herself from!"  
  
"You mean Elle's behind this?!" Ryuunosuke blinks.  
  
"Unfortunately," Osooko evenly glares skyward. "But she shall now rue  
the day she assaulted our school, as did those Mikado Marines on Sakusei  
Station when they threatened Benten-chan's life-mate. Come, Asuka-chan. We  
must see the others at once."  
  
The two run off. Ryuunosuke and Shapiro watch them leave...  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, who could that be?!" Koosei grumbles as he walks into his living  
room, his space-telephone now ringing. Picking up the receiver, he calls into  
it, "Yes?"  
  
Elle's image appears on the videoscreen beside the phone. "Hello,  
Koosei-kun. It's been a while."  
  
"Elle?" the teacher blinks as he sits down. "Yes, it has. But you're  
not one to make a social call. What do you want?"  
  
"Simple enough," the Rose Queen smiles. "Honey."  
  
Koosei moans. "Brother, you are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?!"  
he smirks. "What makes you think I'm going to turn him over to you, much less  
try to persuade him to come see you?"  
  
"Because if he does not come, he'll never see his sister alive again,"  
Elle responds.  
  
"What?!" Koosei blinks.  
  
"Seven Bake Rose has just captured Lum, Nokoko and several of the Oni's  
pathetic cohorts, right after you left class with Lum's cousin," Elle smiles  
triumphantly. "I've already planned executions for Lum and her friends for  
all their many crimes against me...and what they've done against Earth; I  
don't need to describe to you what will happen when news of this reaches  
Phentax Two. We're prepared against them as well. But I'm willing to spare  
and free Honey's sister if he willingly surrenders himself to me."  
  
Koosei glares at Elle's image. The Rose Queen looks frightfully  
neutral, in full command of her senses. "What are your terms?" he sighs.  
  
"Simple," Elle nods. "Honey is to call no one...and I mean Nassur,  
Lum's father, Dakejinzou Shogai...OR his grandmother for that matter!! I know  
all about her connection to Zephyrus. In fact, if she even raises a peep of  
protest, Nokoko dies! I'm sure Honey will be able to stop that...say in the  
same manner he rid himself of those morons he was sired by!"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I also know Nicole McTavish is on Earth, too," Elle smiles. "Believe  
me, I'll gladly see that witch dead for all she did against me and my Cute  
Boys. She is to transport Honey to our frontier near the Yiziba system.  
Further, Honey is to come *alone!* I don't want to see that genetic  
abomination Yukio near him, much less his daughter! I'll decide what her fate  
will be later! When he's there, I have him brought to Elle, then after we  
marry, I'll have Nokoko sent back to Earth! Understood?"  
  
"I understand," Koosei nods, holding his face poker still.  
  
"And one more thing," Elle threateningly points at him. "No contacting  
anyone with your phone, not even your girlfriend!! I've got a scout  
monitoring all communications leaving Earth! Anything from you or Honey's  
grandmother and that poor innocent student who was swept up when we took Lum  
prisoner...Mie, I think her name is...will be made to suffer! Understood?!"  
  
"Perfectly," Koosei sighs.  
  
The line is cut. At that moment, the door opens. "I take it she's  
called you," Shapiro comments.  
  
"She did," Koosei growls, standing. "Well, I better get up to Oshika to  
tell Ataru the bad news."  
  
"Osooko-san and her lover are already on their way up," the ice cream  
vendor reports. "I hope you can stop them before long."  
  
"I'll try," the teacher moans...  
  
* * *  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" Ataru's rage nearly blows off the roof of his home.  
"***WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ELLE KIDNAPPED LUM AND MY SISTER?!?!?!***"  
  
In the living room, Yukio, all the Nendo-kata, Nicole's group and Koosei  
tremble as they stare at a VERY angry Ataru, who has just been told what  
happened. "Afraid it's true, Ataru," the homeroom teacher sighs. "Worse,  
unless you do exactly as she says, your sister's going to be facing a firing  
squad! What did she do that pissed Elle off so much, anyway?!"  
  
"Who cares?!!" Ataru snarls as he turns around, opening and clenching  
his fist as he considers what to do. "I actually wish Nokoko-chan had  
finished the bitch off!! Then I'd never have to worry about her again!!!"  
  
"And so we shall!!" Mal snarls. "That sub-creature DARES try to shatter  
our school's Unity by absconding with our matriarch?!! She'll be in the Black  
Ocean, her soul's carcass feeding the devil-sharks, when we're finished with  
her!!"  
  
The other Nendo-kata readily nod, letting out a victory cheer. "Hold  
it, girls!" Koosei waves them down. "If you try to butt into this, Nokoko'll  
be executed!! You can't just blitz off half-cocked like this!! We need to  
plan!"  
  
"We're planning!!!" Ataru snarls, spinning on Koosei. "Just because we  
don't do this all the time like Nassur doesn't mean we're stupid, you know!!"  
  
"So what in Lecasur's name **do** we do?!" Mujanba cuts in. "Elle's  
obviously trying to get Nicole into space so she can be killed, thus ensuring  
that no one can try to rescue Nokoko! You can lay bets that once Ataru's in  
the Refrigerator, Nokoko'll be dead!"  
  
"I'm not going to sail my palace out there just to get my ass shot  
off!!" Nicole protests.  
  
"Say, Cole," Ataru sits beside Nicole. "Can your palace cloak itself?"  
  
"Of course it can," Nicole nods.  
  
"Does it have a teleporter?!" Ataru adds. "And electronic counter-  
measures gear to jam sensory, too?!"  
  
"I wouldn't go anywhere without them!"  
  
"And can it do this...?" he whispers into her ear.  
  
Nicole blinks, then nods. "Child's play!!"  
  
"Good!" Ataru devilishly smiles. "Here's what we'll do!"  
  
Everyone huddles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well, well!" Elle mirthlessly smiles as she walks into the brig  
aboard the "Rose Emperor" sometime later, flanked by a troop of guards,  
weapons out and armed to full power. "Aren't we all cozy?! Don't worry; you  
won't be here for long!"  
  
"You witch!!" Lum spins on her. "How dare you keep forcing yourself on  
Darling?!! He doesn't want you anymore!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can persuade him to my cause, especially now that you're  
here!" Elle glares at Nokoko. "It's been a while, Nokoko. I see the Outland  
has treated you well."  
  
"I've missed you too, slut!!" Nokoko snarls.  
  
Incensed, Elle slaps her. "Mind your place!!" she snarls. "You and  
your crystalline friend won't be stopping me from getting what I've waited  
twelve years for! As a matter of fact, your friend will be delivering Honey  
to me very soon! Once she does that, she'll be executed for her trying to  
kill my defenseless Cute Boys!"  
  
"Nicole-san actually did that?!" Megane gasps.  
  
"I wish she succeeded, too!" Nokoko snorts.  
  
"Silence!!" Elle barks. "And once she's out of the way, I'll have you  
killed after Honey is in the Refrigerator!"  
  
"You're welcome to try," Nokoko icily smiles. "Just make your first  
shot count. 'Cause if I get free, you'll be the first one who winds up in the  
Black Ocean! You know your pathetic Freemasons won't slow me down!!"  
  
Lum and Lan stare disbelievingly at Nokoko, understandably awed that she  
could make that assertion about challenging the Freemasons, the feared and  
respected ninja-like citizen-soldiers of Yehisril now calling planet Elle  
home. "Lord Dureko is awaiting the chance of a rematch!" Elle smiles. "In  
fact, your fate will be decided by him and his teachers!"  
  
"If you think you're going to get away with this, Elle, think again!!"  
Lum snarls. "Nassur-chan or Dakejinzou-chan'll be around soon enough to  
rescue us!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, Lum," the Rose Queen icily smiles. "I told  
Koosei Ryooki if he even THINKS of calling anyone to try to rescue you, then  
Nokoko will be put to death...along with this one," she glares at Mie, then  
turns back to Nokoko. "Even one peep from Honey's grandmother will be your  
death warrant, Nokoko. I'm sure Honey can think of ways of keeping his  
grandmother at bay before it no longer becomes necessary."  
  
"We'll see who gets the last laugh," Nokoko muses.  
  
An intercom signal is heard. "Your Majesty," Babara's voice filters  
through the wall station. "Signal from our Earth observers. Nicole  
McTavish's crystal palace has departed Earth orbit, on course for Yiziba.  
Your orders?"  
  
Elle walks over to the console. "Signal the squadron. Have them  
proceed to the rendezvous point! Once Honey is safely aboard, have then  
destroy McTavish's ship!! And tell the gunners to make sure of it this time!!  
No sense in having that witch come out of the grave like Nassur is always want  
to!"  
  
"Yes, Elle-sama," the aged nanny nods.  
  
With that, Elle departs, laughing all the way. Watching her go, Nokoko  
looks unsure. *Cole, Ataru-chan, I hope you guys are on your toes! This  
bitch is playing for keeps!!*  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, in a remote sector of Ellsian space, the seven patrol  
monitors converge. Already at red alert, weapons armed and at the ready, they  
maintain a vigil for Nicole's travelling palace. Elle remains relaxed in the  
command chair of the "Rose Emperor." "Any sign of that woman's ship?!" she  
barks.  
  
"Nothing yet, Your Majesty...wait!" a sensory officer blinks as contact  
is made. "Single vessel, approaching from the direction of Earth-Triton!  
Configuration matches Nicole McTavish's ship!!"  
  
"Excellent!" Elle smiles. "Signal her!"  
  
The screen then dissolves into an image of Ataru and Nicole, both  
standing in the palace's control centre. "We're here, Elle!" the latter  
snorts. "Where do you want him?!"  
  
"Right here," Elle waves beside her.  
  
"Okay," Nicole nods.  
  
Ataru then disappears in a teleport beam...to reappear beside Elle.  
"Honey!!" the Rose Queen beams, leaping at him...  
  
...and ramming chin-first into his elbow! "Don't act so familiar with  
me, bitch!!" Ataru snarls. "I'm **not** one of your pathetic Cute Boys!!  
What they ever saw in you is way beyond me!"  
  
Elle collapses to the deck, now nursing a nice bruise under her lips.  
The whole bridge crew is stunned silent by his act. She angrily glares at  
him. "Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"Want some more?!" Ataru icily inquires, the murderous gleam in his eyes  
sending chills down everyone's spine, including Elle's.  
  
Staggering to her feet, she spits up blood. "Let's see how defiant you  
are after this!" she snarls, then turns to the captain. "Fire at will!!"  
  
The seven patrol monitors blast away at the crystal palace. It  
literally disintegrates into atoms! Smiling, she then faces Ataru. "Well,  
where's your spirit now, Honey?!"  
  
"It's quite fine," Ataru whistles, staring at his fingernails. "You  
honestly think we'd fall for that old trick?"  
  
Elle looks surprised at his ability to resist her trying to intimidate  
him. "What?!!"  
  
"That wasn't Nicole's palace you destroyed," Ataru smiles. "It was just  
a hollow mass which was remotely controlled by the crystal palace, which is  
quite far away. Oh, by the way, your little scout was taken into custody by  
the Zephyrite Navy on Grandma's orders just after we left." He then glares at  
her. "There are other ways of sending messages to my grandmother besides a  
telephone, you know."  
  
Elle shudders. "If I even hear a peep from her, your sister dies,  
Honey! That's a promise."  
  
"You try it...and *you* will die," Ataru icily responds. "And I have  
ways of making that happen. And don't think these Freemasons I've heard so  
much about'll stop me, either. I've got something even they'll find very hard  
to swallow!"  
  
"You mean your little transformation trick," Elle smirks. "We've made  
preparations for that!"  
  
"Since when was I talking about the Cyborg?" Ataru smiles.  
  
The two glare at each other. Ataru remains frightfully neutral and Elle  
tries to retake command of the situation. "Fine, then!!" the Rose Queen  
snorts. "If I have to earn your love, Honey, I will! Have him taken to join  
his friends!!" she barks at a pair of very large guards.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" they grab Ataru by both arms...  
  
...then wind up pitched into the deckhead! "No thanks," Ataru yawns as  
he heads for an exit. "I don't like aggressive women. I get my fill of that  
from idiots like Miyaki and Fujinami!"  
  
A platoon of guards escorts him out, keeping out of range of his hands.  
Elle shudders, then turns to the captain. "Have two monitors place here to  
keep an eye out for McTavish!! Inform me at once if there's even a sign of  
her!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!!" the captain salutes as the Rose Queen storms off the  
bridge.  
  
Total silence reigns on the bridge as everyone stares at each other,  
stunned and scared. "Incredible!" a communications officer whispers to her  
friend. "It's like he's a different man! What happened to him?!"  
  
"I don't know, but Her Majesty's out of her mind if she thinks she's  
going to tame him!" the other officer hisses. "I don't even think Lord Dureko  
would take him on like this!!"  
  
"Yeah!" a third officer nods. "Did you hear what he did to the Masters  
of Noukiios, not to mention the Devil's Daughter in their last Tag Race?!  
Elle-sama's going to get that if she's not careful!!"  
  
The others hum as they consider that point...  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened to him?!" Elle cries as she staggers into her bedroom,  
slamming the door behind her. "What did that Oni witch do to make him so  
evil?!" With an anguished sob, she falls on her bed, gingerly feeling the  
bruise Ataru's elbow left her. "Why couldn't he be like he was twelve years  
ago?!"  
  
Letting out a sigh, Elle slips herself out of her battlesuit and cape,  
then proceeds into the bath to refreshen herself. "Oh, how am I going to make  
Honey love me?" she moans as she slips into the warm water, taking a cloth to  
her bruised cheek.  
  
She yelps as the pain rips through her nerves. Meanwhile, in the  
bedroom, two figures sneak out of the shadows: Donna and Mujanba. The former  
takes hold of Elle's battlesuit and cape. Coast is clear, the Vosian's  
eyes flash as she psi-links to the Nendo-kata. Let's do it!  
  
Donna nods as they return to the shadows, this time with Mujanba hiding  
herself behind the door to the bathroom. Moments later, Elle emerges, drying  
herself off. "Oh, what to do...?"  
  
"How about going to sleep, sister?" a voice inquires.  
  
Elle stops, totally shocked to see *herself* sitting on the bed, now  
dressed in her uniform. "Who...?!!" she gasps, then tries to bolt for the  
intercom...  
  
...but is knocked out when Mujanba delivers a chop to her neck! "Uh-uh,  
trench-wave!!" the Vosian smiles, wagging her fingers in a no-no gesture as  
the Rose Queen drops to the deck. "No calling your friends!"  
  
Donna then walks over to gently touch her sister's forehead, her eyes  
glowing for a moment. "There!" she nods, standing as her eyes revert to  
normal. "That should ensure that no one will suspect the truth. And this  
should take care of any others!" her eyes again glow burgundy as she sweeps  
the room with her powers.  
  
Cries of shocked outrage are heard as a half-dozen black-clad forms drop  
hard to the deck!! All are as husky-skinned as Anna, Babara's co-worker in  
Project: Black Rose. "Thanks, Donna-chan!" the Vosian smiles. "It's always  
such a pain dealing with Yehisrites since our tracking powers can't detect  
their brainwaves."  
  
"We are not so restricted," Donna notes.  
  
Mujanba quickly piles their prisoners together, then presses one of the  
crystals on her arm. She, Elle and the Freemasons disappear in a teleport  
beam. With that, Donna relaxes. "Queen for a day," she hums, then looks  
concerned. "But...if what I sensed from my sister is true...perhaps there are  
other parties involved in trying to plunge Elle into the depths of disUnity.  
If that is true, then it must be investigated at once."  
  
Humming, she lays back on her bed, wondering what to do...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Part 8  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SEVENTH PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," after everyone hears about the  
incident in Oshika concerning Oyuki, Nokoko drags Ten-chan to class, warning  
Lum that the young Oni will not be permitted to come to Oshika without  
permission again. Koosei takes Ten-chan to have a talk with the  
Moroboshis...which is when Seven Bake Rose strikes, kidnapping Nokoko  
(believing her to be Ataru), Lum, Mie, Mendou, the guards, Shinobu and Lan.  
After discovering her henchwoman's mistake, Babara quickly contemplates a new  
plan. Everyone learns that Nicole and Nokoko have become Elle's enemies over  
the latter's mistreatment of Ataru. Ataru is then sent the conditions for his  
sister's safe release: he is to come alone (Nicole is to bring him), and he  
is not to contact anyone who could help him rescue the others. Ataru  
arrives...but the changes which have altered his personality so much since  
"Sakura's Class Reunion" make many wonder if Elle has not lost her senses in  
her mad pursuit of her Honey. Further, Ataru is not interested in playing  
Elle's game. The Rose Queen's attempts at killing Nicole fail abysmally...and  
shortly afterward, Donna beams aboard to switch places with Elle, the latter  
now Nicole's prisoner...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with all that said...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Darling, are you alright?!!" Lum gasps as she leaps to Ataru's side,  
keeping him sitting straight.  
  
The Terran moans, a dazed look on his face. He has just been brought  
into the cell holding Lum, Nokoko and the others after he was escorted off the  
bridge of the "Rose Emperor." Seeing no physical damage, Lum angrily spins on  
Babara, who accompanied the guards. "What did you do to him, you old hag?!!"  
  
"Oh, come now," the elderly Ellsian sighs. "Do you honestly think we're  
going to take chances with Mr. Groom's ability to transform himself into that  
cybernetic monstrosity he's been using on all of you? Do not worry. He has  
just been injected with a neural paralyzer, which is inhibiting his higher  
brain functions. He's as helpless as a kitten."  
  
Lum has fire in her eyes. "You won't get away with this!!"  
  
"We already have," Babara sneers as she walks out, the guards following  
her.  
  
Once they are alone, Lum, Mie and Nokoko turn to try to slap Ataru back  
to his senses. "Hey, little brother, snap out of it!!" his sister barks into  
his ears. "We need you now!!"  
  
Ataru lets out a weak moan as he sinks to his side. "I wanna go to  
sleep, Mommy..." he drunkenly slurs as his eyes close.  
  
Everyone else has fearful looks on their faces. "Oh, man, this is the  
worst!" Paama gulps. "Ataru's now a zombie and we're just hours away from  
being executed because we like Lum-chan!"  
  
"It's what you get for not having a life, Tweedledee!" Mie snorts,  
reaching over to lightly touch Ataru's face. "Maybe you'll get a chance once  
you're in Hell; I doubt you'll be heading upstairs given the shit you  
idiots've caused!"  
  
Outraged growls utter from the boys as the Kyushu native tries to psi-  
probe Ataru's mind. "How is he?!" Lum looks anxious.  
  
Mie shakes her head. "All I get is a sign saying 'Out of Order,'" she  
sighs, pulling her hand away. "I wish I had Nassur's ability to use a psychic  
knife. That'd snap Ataru-chan out of it in a flash."  
  
The Oni sighs, sitting beside her unconscious Darling. She then looks  
over. "Is the *saikoo jinseijitsu* affected?"  
  
Everyone from Tomobiki turns sheet-white with mortal fear at Lum's  
unspoken suggestion. Mie touches Ataru's face. "Nope," she shakes her head.  
"It's in a different part of Ataru-chan's mind than what normally affects the  
Cyborg. I don't think Elle's lapdogs know it's even there. You thinking what  
I'm thinking?"  
  
Lum hesitantly nods. "If push comes to shove...let it out. One good  
whack in the back of Darling's head'll do it."  
  
"Okay," Mie nods.  
  
Megane leaps over to stare Lum in the eye. "Lum-san, are you CRAZY?!?!"  
he gasps. "Let that monster out of his head?!! It'll kill all of us for sure  
this time!!!"  
  
"Maybe," Lum sighs. "Then again, that thing hates everyone who shows  
any kindness to Darling. I'm betting that since Elle wants Darling for  
herself...not to mention her wanting to freeze him in her refrigerator...the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* won't take to that idea well."  
  
Mie and Nokoko readily nod to that idea. The others still look  
hesitant, vividly remembering their experiences with the rampaging ninjitsu  
database during the dark hours of the Spirit War. "I'm still hoping for  
Nassur-kun," Shinobu shudders.  
  
"Dakejinzou would look good right about now," Lan adds.  
  
"Or Nokoko-chan's friends," Mie sits beside Lum. "I suppose we have to  
sit back and wait for the fireworks to start."  
  
"Yeah," Lum nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oooh..." Elle moans. "Where am I...?"  
  
The Rose Queen's eyes open, then she shudders on feeling that she is  
upside-down somewhere. Looking around, she finds herself in a room completely  
walled by crystal. Further, her nude body is bound hand and foot by  
crystalline braces. Looking down, she then pales on seeing that she is  
potentially about to be lowered into a very thin, dark tube about the same  
size as a photon torpedo launcher. "Where am I?!!" she barks out, trying to  
free herself. "What is this place?!!"  
  
"Welcome aboard my ship," an ominous voice growls from behind her.  
  
Elle shudders as Nicole walks into view. "You!!!" she snaps, icily  
glaring at the crystal-studded Scotswoman. "How dare you do this to me?!! My  
troops will have you hunted down and slain for this act!! And that's not to  
mention what will happen to Honey's sister!!"  
  
"A pity the little brigade of skirmishers that were in your quarters  
won't be around to make their reports to their bosses back in Baran," Nicole  
smiles. "Yehisrites might be able to block out Vosian powers like my lover's,  
but a Nendo-kata can pick them out in the blink of an eye. They're right over  
there!" she points.  
  
Elle looks over to see her half-dozen Freemason guards now frozen inside  
crystalline torpedoes, almost as if they were in the Refrigerator of Love's  
cryostasis tubes. Turning back to Nicole, she tries her best to look defiant.  
"How can you explain my disappearance from the 'Rose Emperor' then?!  
Someone's bound to notice sooner or later that I'm gone!"  
  
"Oh?!" Nicole laughs. "Don't you remember that nice little cut I gave  
you last time I was in Baran?! Why do you think I took it?! Nokoko and I  
weren't the only people who lived in our part of the Outland, you know!  
Mal-chan, why don't you join us?"  
  
Elle turns white on seeing what to her appears to be Lum walk into the  
room. "L-l-lum...?!" she fearfully stammers.  
  
Understandably incensed, Mal zaps her with lightning, a bolt of energy  
which nearly burns Elle to a crisp! "You disgusting sub-creature!!!" she  
growls, her eyes ablaze. "How DARE you think of destroying our school by  
murdering my Beloved, not to mention my poor sister?!! Believe me, the  
punishment we are preparing for your many heinous acts will more than befit  
the crimes you have committed!!!"  
  
Elle emits a blood-curling scream, having never felt Lum's lightning  
before this, especially not at the uncontrolled ferocity Mal can unleash.  
"Mal-chan isn't the only one of her kind, you know," Nicole cuts in. "Another  
one is Donna. You may remember her. She was sitting on your bed when  
Muja-chan knocked you out."  
  
The Rose Queen pales. "Wh-what...?"  
  
"Let me explain. Nendo-kata are telepathic and telekinetic, as well as  
possessing an allasomorphic ability to grow a new body just like that!" Nicole  
snaps her fingers. "When I took your blood, I gave it to Donna, who grew  
herself a body which is physically the same as yours right to the last  
chromasome and RNA strand. When we put you to sleep, she also mind-scanned  
you, copying things like body language, dialect, not to mention all your  
knowledge and plans. As far as everyone is concerned, even your old maid,  
Donna...is you."  
  
Elle shudders. "Very soon, Elle will be ordering back all her forces  
from the frontier...not to mention transmitting all command codes for your  
navy to us prior to docking in Baran. Once she and Ataru are at the altar,  
she'll knock out any neural paralyzer you may have planned to use on him to  
keep the Cyborg down. And as for your guests at the wedding...well," Nicole  
shrugs, "...I hope their papers are in order."  
  
"That's an act of war!!" the Rose Queen snarls.  
  
"Tough shit!" Nicole viciously slaps her. "You should've just taken the  
hint and left Ataru-chan alone!! I wonder what he's going to have in mind  
when he gets back aboard! Maybe eternity in the Outland frozen in  
crystal...or even better, just beam you in there and let the acid fields do  
the work! You'll probably live for about ten seconds before you're nothing  
more than ashes!! Think on that!"  
  
The two women then walk out of the chamber. Elle tries to free herself.  
"Someone, help me!!!" she cries...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the "Rose Emperor" arrives at the Royal Docks outside of  
Baran. Troops form a guard of honour as "Elle"...Donna, now dressed as the  
Rose Queen...disembarks alongside Babara and Seven Bake Rose. "Have Honey  
taken and prepared for the wedding," the fake Rose Queen orders. "Let's not  
dally. The sooner it's done, the sooner Honey's in the Refrigerator and Lum  
and her friends are forever out of my hair!" *Oh, the Mother Ocean will make  
me pay for that comment!* she ruefully muses to herself.  
  
"Of course, Elle-sama," Babara nods, not suspecting one bit that this is  
not the real Elle. "What of Lum and her companions? Shall we execute them  
now?"  
  
"No, that's not necessary," Donna shakes her head. "Have them brought  
to the cathedral. I want Lum to witness this. I'll decide what to do with  
them later."  
  
"Certainly, Elle-sama," the aged nanny nods, then heads off.  
  
Donna then turns to Rose. "Rose, would you relay to all our monitors on  
the frontier that they are now released to their normal patrol duties? I  
don't think we'll need them to stand guard anymore."  
  
"You sure about that, boss?" Rose looks concerned. "Nassur or Shogai  
might pull a fast one on us."  
  
"With the life of Honey's sister and Lum on the line?" Donna's eyebrow  
rises. "I doubt even Honey's grandmother would risk losing her last living  
grandchildren just to salvage her honour."  
  
"True," Rose hums.  
  
She moves to obey but is obviously still unconvinced. The transformed  
Nendo-kata's eyes narrow as an annoyed look crosses her face. "And I don't  
recall giving you an option to question my orders, Rose!!" she growls, her  
voice rising an octave.  
  
The mercenary shudders, having never heard her superior raise her voice  
to her like that before. "S-sorry, b-boss!" she stammers. "I'll get right on  
it!!"  
  
With that, she scrambles back to the "Rose Emperor." At that time, the  
prisoners are escorted off the ship. Ataru is now on a stretcher being  
carried by two guards. "Elle, you witch!!!" Lum snarls, being held back by a  
half-dozen guards. "You'll never get away with this!! I swear you'll never  
get away with this!!!"  
  
Donna turns away, letting out a snort. "That's what you think, Lum-  
chan!" she sneers. "Let's see what you think after Honey and I've wed!! See  
them prepared for the ceremony!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!!" the guards respond, towing their charges away.  
  
With that, the fake Rose Queen makes her way to an automated hovercar,  
which takes her to the palace. Once alone, she emits a long sigh. "I hope  
Nicole-chan and the others come soon," she quietly muses, staring at the  
beautiful skyline of Baran.  
  
"*Is there a problem, Your Majesty?*" the car's onboard computer  
inquires.  
  
"There is no problem," Donna slips back into her role...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Lum-chan?!'" Mie blinks confusedly, keeping her voice down, after the  
prisoners are forced into changerooms to prepare for the ceremony. "Since  
when did Elle ever get that personal with you?" she stares at the Oni.  
  
Lum hums as she slips out of her bikini, then frowns at the gown she is  
being forced to wear. "I don't know, Mie-chan," she sighs as she slips into  
it. "It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing like hell," Nokoko snickers as she whispers into Lum's ears.  
"We've got a friend in the right place."  
  
The Oni blinks as she stares at Ataru's sister, then her eyes widen as  
Nokoko mouths the word "Donna." "Oh, that's wonderful," Lum giggles as she  
continues to dress, then mouths the Nendo-kata's name to Mie in response to  
her questioning look.  
  
Mie snickers. "Oooh, this is going to be good!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Dureko," Donna smiles at the image before her. "How nice to see  
you again. I trust you are well?"  
  
The man on her videophone screen is a middle-aged Yehisrite with wavy  
silver-flecked rust-red hair, a thick handlebar moustache and penetrating  
green eyes. He is dressed in what appears to be a light pink button shirt.  
"I am fine, Your Majesty, but I really would desire you not start  
conversations with idle pleasantries," he grumbles. "What is it you desire of  
me?"  
  
*A race we could actually admire for their forthrightness,* Donna muses  
to herself. "As you should know, Honey is once again in my hands. I will  
have the wedding right away to prevent any further problems. However, despite  
all the precautions I've taken, the chance is still there that someone might  
come along to try to ruin my plans for marrying Honey. Naturally, I would  
want that stopped."  
  
"You should've asked us the first time you tried to wed the Slayer of  
the Masters of Noukiios," Dureko comments, crossing his arms. "The Devil's  
Daughter and her cohorts would all be in the Three-Faced One's court by now  
had we been there two years ago."  
  
"True, true," the fake Rose Queen dismisses the comment with a wave. "A  
mistake in planning on my part. I sorely underestimated Lum's resolve to hang  
onto Honey. No mistakes this time. I wish five echelons to be at the  
cathedral in an hour so that any intruders can be swiftly dealt with. Once  
the ceremony is over, they will then have the right to do whatever they please  
to Lum and her followers."  
  
Dureko looks surprised; an echelon was a battallion-strength group (nine  
hundred warriors), which, given the Freemasons' skills, would make five  
echelons a serious case of overkill even when dealing with the likes of  
Dakejinzou Shogai! "Five echelons, Your Majesty?!"  
  
"Yes, five echelons, Lord Dureko," Donna nods, flashing him an very  
annoyed look. "As the Terrans are fond of saying, 'better safe than sorry.'"  
  
"True," Dureko nods. "As you wish, Your Majesty. We shall be there.  
Dureko out."  
  
The screen goes dark. Smiling, Donna stands as she strips out of her  
borrowed battlesuit, then walks over to where Elle's beautiful white wedding  
gown was laid out in preparation for her big day.  
  
Her telepathic powers had read Dureko's mind even while they had been  
talking. The Yehisrite warlord was surprised, even suspicious, by "Elle"  
taking such overprecautions, but had not guessed that was because the person  
he was talking to was not the Rose Queen. And five echelons constituted half  
the fighting force Dureko had at his command. With the others scattered  
across the Kingdom, everyone would be back safe on Earth before re-  
enforcements could be called.  
  
Staring at the wedding gown, Donna sighs. It would look so good on her  
when she handfasted with Nintaiko...  
  
* * *  
  
"So this is the Baran Cathedral," Megane looks around in awe at the size  
of the very large church located near the Royal palace. "Nice place!" he  
whistles at the rose-influenced architecture, not to mention the sixty-three  
stained glass windows, each bearing the image of the Ellsian Kingdom's  
previous Rose Queens.  
  
"It is that, isn't it?" Mendou muses, then struggles with the handcuffs  
holding his hands behind his back. "I just wish we weren't being forced to  
tour it."  
  
"Who's he?" Shinobu nods to a stained glass window behind the pulpit,  
displaying the image of a very handsome man dressed in the robes of royalty, a  
sword in one hand and a sceptre in the other.  
  
"Adam, the Rose Emperor who founded the modern Ellsian state," Lum  
explains. "He's a great hero to Elle's people. He saved the planet from  
being invaded by the Seifukusu Dominion, villains who even make the Ipraedies  
these days look tame."  
  
"Poor guy must be turning over in his grave right now..." Paama  
moans...then yelps as a rifle butt slams into the back of his head! "Hey,  
watch it!!" he snaps.  
  
The female soldier behind him gives Paama an icy stare. "How dare you  
make light of the Rose Emperor's accomplishments?!!"  
  
"Geez, sorry!" Paama grunts.  
  
Kakugari looks around, noting that the walls are lined in black-clad  
husky-skinned warriors. "Who're all the ninjas?"  
  
"They're the Freemasons," Lum gulps. "Yehisrite versions of Grandma's  
ninjas...and just as nasty. Atop that, they're totally loyal to Elle."  
  
"We're dead," Lan shudders.  
  
The murmur of the crowd then dies down. "Hey, there's Ataru and Elle!"  
Chibi hisses.  
  
The Wedding March begins. Everyone stands as the "couple" slide to the  
altar on a moving pad. Awaiting them is the large bishop who presided over  
Elle's first attempt at marrying her Honey. Ataru still has a very dazed look  
on his face, he being supported by Seven Bake Rose. "Poor Ataru-kun," Shinobu  
sniffs, momentarily forgetting her anger and sadness over his ending their  
friendship. "He probably doesn't even realize what's happening."  
  
"He'll get a wake-up call very soon," Nokoko smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
At that moment, the "Rose Emperor" and her sisterships are in a deployed  
orbit over the gateway leading through Elle's planetary defence shield into  
Baran. On the bridge of the flagship, the crew watches as their "leader"  
proceeds to the altar alongside Ataru. "Well, it looks like she'll make it  
through this time," the captain smiles, commenting to the first officer.  
"Maybe now she'll calm down and start acting rationally again."  
  
"And Babara-sama and Dureko-sama can sit down and find out who's been  
trying to manipulate Her Majesty and put whoever it is out of business," the  
first officer nods agreeingly.  
  
A sensory alarm sounds off. "Ma'am, contact bearing down at us!" the  
sensory officer yips. "It's McTavish!!"  
  
"Red alert!!!" the captain barks, then braces herself as the bridge  
lights dim. "Looks like they decided to try it anyway!!"  
  
Suddenly, all seven ships darken as all power fades. "What the...?!!"  
the first officer gasps in sudden surprise.  
  
Nicole's disembodied voice then sounds off all around them. "Sorry  
about that, loves," she giggles. "Can't let you scream to the surface that  
we're heading in to raid the party. And I don't suggest you try to fire on me  
if you get power back on line. Right now, your tramp of a queen's my prisoner  
and I'll have her executed on the spot if you even think of shooting at us!"  
  
The monitors begin to drift as the crystal palace charges past them,  
flying through the portal toward Baran. On the bridge, the crew leap to  
emergency stations as they try to keep some sense of control over their  
vessels. "Elle-sama is McTavish's prisoner?!!" the first officer cries,  
staring at the captain.  
  
The captain is just as surprised. "Then...who's that in the Cathedral  
with Mr. Groom...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
By this time, the ceremony is halfway finished. Ataru remains in his  
dazed state, still being held upright by Rose. Donna remains in place, a  
bored look on her face, now realizing that the mating rituals of air-breathers  
seemed to drag on for Eternity! *Blessed Mother Ocean, will he finally get  
this over with?!* her eyes roll. *I could have mated with Nintaiko-chan and  
we could've had our babies at the rate this sub-creature is carrying on this  
madness!*  
  
In the audience, the assembled dignitaries look pleased. With the  
Freemasons in visual range, they believe that this time, Elle has succeeded in  
netting the one she has sought for so long. Mendou, the guards, Shinobu and  
Lan have defeated looks on their faces, the realization dawning on them that  
their luck in getting out of scrapes like this has probably just dried up.  
Lum, Nokoko and Mie remain relaxed, mentally preparing themselves for when the  
party-crashers came to rescue them. "I hope my handfasting with Mal-chan  
doesn't take this long," Nokoko whispers to Lum.  
  
"Sensualists do a nice, clean ceremony," the Oni advises. She had  
talked with Nokoko in the "Rose Emperor's" brig about possible same-sex mating  
ceremonies she and Mal could explore when they finally got back together.  
  
"Now's not the time to talk about getting married, you know," Lan snarls  
from behind them.  
  
"What the hell do you care, airhead?" Mie snarls, icily glaring at her  
classmate. "Considering how moronic that boyfriend of yours is, I wonder if  
he's even got enough intelligence to propose to you, much less make love to  
you!"  
  
Lan looks ready to explode. "I resent...!!"  
  
A rifle butt shuts her up. By this time, the bishop has reached this  
point. "If there is anyone who in any way objects to these two being wedded  
in holy matrimony, let them speak now...or forever hold their peace!" he  
declares.  
  
"I wish they never included something like that," Babara muses from  
nearby.  
  
Suddenly, a voice yells out, "I object!!!"  
  
Everyone spins around to see the cathedral's doors fly open, a lithe  
form striding purposefully into the hall. Shocked looks cross everyone's face  
on seeing that this is a woman. "Nintaiko-chan?!!" Shinobu blinks, wondering  
how her sister had come to be there.  
  
"Who are you?!!" the bishop demands.  
  
At that moment, Donna reaches over to grip Ataru's hand. Her eyes glow  
burgundy for a brief second. Ataru jolts, then shakes his head, his dazed  
look being replaced by momentary confusion. Nintaiko continues to approach  
the altar. "I'm Nintaiko Miyaki of the Great School of the Nendo-kata!!" she  
points at Donna and Ataru. "And that's **my** life-mate you're trying to  
marry off there!!!"  
  
"Oh, you want her?!" Ataru surprisingly blinks, then stares at "Elle."  
"Donna-chan, shame on you!!" he snorts. "And here I thought you were that  
moronic bitch you templated yourself from!" He then backs off the pedestal,  
shoving Rose aside as he waves Nintaiko up. "Here you go, Nintaiko-chan!!  
She's all yours!"  
  
"Thank you, Ataru-chan!!" Nintaiko bows to him, then heads to the altar  
to take her place beside Donna.  
  
"Wait!!!" Babara barks. "What's the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?!" Ataru icily glares at her. "I decided to change  
the game! The old one bored me!!"  
  
His left eye glows as he fires pulse beams at Lum, Nokoko and Mie,  
shattering their bonds. "Thanks, Darling!!!" the Oni leaps into the air,  
zapping Babara before she could sound the alarm!  
  
"Ataru-chan, behind you!!!" Mie barks.  
  
Before Rose could slam him with another neural paralyzer shot, psychic  
flame consumes Ataru...and the mercenary finds herself caught by the Cyborg,  
boosted into the air via her neck! He makes a "no-no" gesture, then cocks his  
hand. "**I normally don't hit ladies, but then...**" he lets it fly,  
"***YOU'RE NO LADY!!!!!!***"  
  
Rose is smashed through a wall, taking with her a phalanx of  
Freemasons!! "**Shoot, Nassur's right!**" Ataru snorts. "**She DOES have a  
glass jaw!!**"  
  
Pandemonium breaks out as the other Freemasons prepare to attack. "At  
them, lads!!!" Dureko barks from the back of the room.  
  
Before the Yehisrites could charge, the very cathedral shakes as if it  
was seized by a giant's hand! The windows shatter and the masonry explodes as  
sharp fragments lance into the crowd, blowing them down like a platoon of  
infantry hit by canister fire!! Everyone from Earth hits the deck as Mal's  
voice is heard. "***WHERE IS BELOVED AND MY SISTER?!?!?!***"  
  
"Mal-chan!!!" Lum yips as she dodges stun-fire from whatever Ellsian  
security forces survived the Nendo-kata's assault.  
  
It turns into a total free-for-all as the guests and anyone else who  
does not look like Ataru, Lum, Donna, Nintaiko, Nokoko and Mie are hit with  
every conceivable attack the Nendo-kata and their allies have at their beck  
and call. Even Asuka is there, screaming "MEN!!!!!! AIYEE!!!!!! GET AWAY  
FROM ME!!!!!!" as she takes a bee-shaped fighter and bashes away any male  
Freemason who tries to get close to her. Osooko stays close to her future  
life-mate's side, shielding the paranoid Terran from any female Freemasons who  
would take advantage of Asuka's phobia. From above, particle fire from  
various points on Nicole's crystal palace pours down to cut the cathedral off  
from any possible re-enforcement. And in the thick of it is Ataru, who now  
finds himself surrounded by three phalanxes of warriors. "Surrender now and  
we'll be easy on you!!" Dureko warns from nearby.  
  
The Cyborg crosses his arms. "**Go ahead!!! You can't be any worse  
than the Masters of Noukiios!!**"  
  
Insulted that he would compare them to a group of slave traders, the  
Freemasons let out a enraged cry as they charge. Ataru is instantly dogpiled  
by three hundred Yehisrites! "Darling!!!" Lum gasps as she sees this from  
above, then forms a lightning ball. "Get off him this instant...!!!"  
  
An explosion of bodies then occurs as the Cyborg bashes them all away  
with one arm!! Lum yelps as she leaps to safety, then stares in awe on seeing  
that her transformed boyfriend is unharmed. "**I was right!**" Ataru snorts  
as he moves to take on the next group. "**You ARE worse than the Masters of  
Noukiios!**"  
  
"Oh, Darling's okay!" Lum giggles as she heads back to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Nokoko and Mie charge out of one of the holes in the  
cathedral walls, heading for a large, remote building on the palace grounds.  
Mal flies out after them. "Beloved, where are you going?!" the  
Nendo-kata-turned-Oni inquires.  
  
"To Elle's stupid Refrigerator!!" Nokoko snarls. "I got a promise I'm  
going to see fulfilled!"  
  
From inside the cathedral, Babara watches with growing horror as Ataru's  
sister and her companions heads to the Refrigerator of Love. "No!!" the aged  
Ellsian gasps. "That witch must be stopped!"  
  
She then gets buried by the unconscious bishop, knocked out by Nintaiko  
and Donna! "He refused to bond us!!" the former snarls. "What a sub-  
creature! Can't they see that our love is just as legitimate as Lum-chan's  
love for Ataru-kun?!"  
  
"Who cares about what these silly air-breathers think?!" Donna sighs.  
"You're lucky you weren't here standing through this barbaric ceremony!! I  
almost fell asleep the way he droned on like that!"  
  
"Well, I best take you to bed, then!" Nintaiko beams as she sweeps Donna  
into her arms, then levitates toward Nicole's palace.  
  
"Hey, is someone going to get us out of these damn chains?!!" Lan cries  
out.  
  
"**Sure, I will...!**" Ataru looks at them after knocking back another  
phalanx of Freemasons.  
  
"Oh, Darling, you're so nice!!" Lan beams.  
  
Ataru's eye-beam then slices through a still-intact section of the side  
wall! It then collapses right atop his former classmates!! "**Not!!!**" the  
machine-man mirthlessly laughs as he ploughs into another group of Freemasons.  
  
"Darling...you're just...plain awful..." Lan's voice escapes from  
somewhere under the wreckage.  
  
After blasting a group of dignitaries with her lightning, Lum flies to  
Ataru. "Darling, where's Nokoko, Mal and Mie?!"  
  
Osooko comes up. "They're heading for this place where Elle keeps her  
cryofrozen lovers," she reports. "I believe Nokoko-chan intends to see them  
sent to the Black Ocean!"  
  
"**Good!!**" Ataru snorts.  
  
"No...you mustn't..." a weak voice pleads.  
  
Everyone turns to see Babara crawling her way out from under the  
unconscious bishop. "'Mustn't?!!'" Lum snarls, lightning dancing over her  
body. "You old ghoul!!! After all of Elle's stupid tricks and lies, after  
all the times she's barged in where she doesn't belong, if you think we're  
going to let you off scot-free this time, you're wrong!!!"  
  
"I agree!!" Ataru declares after reverting to normal. "This time,  
Elle's going to be taught a lesson she won't soon forget!!!"  
  
Seeing the uncompromising looks on their faces, Babara turns to Ataru.  
"Mr. Groom, have mercy, I beg you!! You don't understand what's at stake  
here!"  
  
Ataru snorts, then looks at Lum. "Lum-chan, if I wasn't totally out of  
it, did I telepathically hear you suggest that you let *it* out so it can  
play?!"  
  
"I did," the Oni smiles.  
  
The devilish looks on their faces causes Babara to fearfully shudder.  
"'I-it'...?" she gulps.  
  
"This!!" Lum winds up, then belts Ataru with a concentrated blast of her  
lighting right at the back of his head!  
  
Ataru drops to his knees, then as a familiar transformation takes place,  
a dirge-like voice utters from his lips. "*WHO LET ME OUT THIS TIME?!*" the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* inquires.  
  
"I did," Lum smiles, gazing at the possessed teen. "After all, I think  
you'd want to have a hand in destroying this place, considering that bitch  
Elle wanted to cryofreeze your host...and you."  
  
The sentient ninjitsu database icily smiles. "*IS THAT A FACT?!*" it  
snarls. "*THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO HEAT THINGS UP A BIT!!*"  
  
Babara shudders as Lum and the Nendo-kata make themselves very scarce.  
The possessed Ataru then begins a tai-chi like manoeuvre as the aged nanny  
tries to flee. "***EARTH-HEART FIRE-GEYSER!!!!!!***"  
  
Baran Cathedral explodes!!  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoo!!!" Nicole howls as everyone watches the fire-geyser consume the  
cathedral and a quarter of the palace grounds from an open observation deck on  
the crystal palace. "Now, *that's* a bang!!!"  
  
Lum and the Nendo-kata land on the deck, then turn to wait for Ataru.  
"Wow!" the Oni whistles. "They'll be digging out of there for a week!" She  
then nods. "Serves them right for touching MY Darling!"  
  
Ataru then sails out the geyser of lava, back in Cyborg form as he makes  
a perfect landing on the deck behind them. "**And that...**" he transforms  
back to normal, "...is that!!"  
  
"Darling!!" Lum swamps him with a kiss. "You're okay!"  
  
"Hey, without all that energy that thing stole from Memory, it can only  
do so much with what little *mei'de* I've got in me!" Ataru smiles, then looks  
around. "Where's Nokoko, Mal and Mie?!"  
  
"We're here!" a voice calls out from above them.  
  
Mal lands with Mie and Nokoko. "You okay, sis?!" Ataru comes up to his  
sister. "Those creeps didn't hurt you, did they?!"  
  
"Are you kidding me, Ataru-chan?!" Nokoko snorts, hugging her brother.  
"Against the two of us, those clowns down below are a bunch of ameteurs!"  
  
"And the Refrigerator?" Lum hesitantly inquires. "What about the Cute  
Boys?! Did you...?"  
  
She gives the Oni a content smile. "I'm a Nendo-kata now, Lum-  
chan...have been one for twelve years," she sighs. "I'll gladly kill in the  
name of Unity...but even I can't stomach a massacre."  
  
"Good!" Mujanba sighs. "Now, let's skeddadle for home before the Royal  
Ellsian Navy tries to prolong our stay."  
  
"They won't get far as long as Elle's aboard," Nicole laughs, then  
stares at Ataru. "So what do we do with her?"  
  
"I still say dump her in the Outland," Ataru muses.  
  
"I agree to that one!" Lum snarls.  
  
"Don't," Donna's voice calls out.  
  
Everyone turns to see Elle's sister walk onto the deck. "What do you  
mean, Donna-chan?!" Lum blinks. "That witch has caused us so much  
trouble...!"  
  
"I know that, Lum-chan, but let my sister live, please," Donna calmly  
interrupts. "There is so much more to her than meets the eye, a state of  
affairs I'm still trying to understand. I know that casting her to the Black  
Ocean now will eliminate any threat to the Unity between you and Ataru-kun,  
but in the end run, I sincerely believe that we would be committing a crime  
against the Unity."  
  
Everyone considers the point. Ataru sighs resignedly. "I might  
seriously regret this in the future, but I've got no stomach for killing the  
little sleeze myself! We'll hang onto her until we get to the border, then  
dump her out in a crystal tube so her people can find her...IF they still want  
her as queen after this!"  
  
"Let's go, then!" Nicole waves them inside.  
  
They head into the palace as it ascends into orbit. Everyone relaxes in  
a lounge as Mie sits beside Lum. "Hey, Lum-chan, I have a question," the  
Kyushu native muses.  
  
"What is it, Mie-chan?" the Oni stares at her.  
  
"What's Hifuto Syndrome?"  
  
Lum blinks as the name comes to her. "That's a very deadly  
flesh-rotting disease, if I remember my health studies back in junior high.  
It's said to be awfully contageous among a lot of humanoids, not to mention  
fatal if not caught in the early stages." She then looks warily at her  
classmate. "You don't have it, do you?!"  
  
"No, I just saw it posted someone and I got curious," Mie stands,  
heading over to join Asuka and Osooko. "Thanks."  
  
Nearby, Nokoko and Mal stare at each other. "I guess there's a lot more  
to that Refrigerator than meets the eye," the former muses.  
  
"Perhaps Donna-chan has a right to be concerned," the latter hums.  
"Maybe we should come back here sometime in the future."  
  
"Let's wait until after our siblings are married so that Elle can't use  
it into another try to grab my brother," Nokoko smiles as she draws her  
life-mate into her embrace. "And speaking of such handfastings, how about you  
and I take a trip to the altar?"  
  
"Oh, Beloved, I'll be happy to," Mal purrs as they kiss.  
  
Everyone smiles as some of the couples go to more private places to be  
intimate with their mates. Mie notices a curious look on Asuka's face. "Hey,  
you okay, Asuka?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she hums. "But I got this weird feeling that we forgot  
something when we left Baran."  
  
"I can't think of anything," Mie innocently shrugs.  
  
As the crystal palace warps for Earth, a titanic scream seems to echo  
through space from Elle.  
  
"***CURSE YOU, ATARU MOROBOSHI!!!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Invader emits a delighted laugh as he slaps Ataru in the back,  
nearly causing him to fold in half. "Mr. Groom, you are some piece of  
work!!!" he howls as everyone relaxes in the living room of Ataru's house a  
day later, enjoying their victory celebration over Elle. "You planned all  
that to save my daughter and your sister...and you pulled it off without our  
help, too!!!"  
  
"Even I couldn't've done it better," Nassur muses from nearby. "I guess  
there's a lot more to you than meets the eye, Ataru."  
  
"Well, what did you expect after I found out what I've got in the back  
of my mind?!" Ataru shrugs sheepishly. "But, at least Nokoko-chan's school is  
intact again...and despite my show of mercy at the end, I don't think Elle's  
going to be around for a while."  
  
"I hope never again!!" Lum snarls.  
  
"Ditto here!" Ataru sweeps her into his arms, then kisses her.  
  
Everyone lets out a chorus of wolf-calls and cheers. "Well, why are you  
all celebrating?!" Osooko demands, conspicuously alone. "What about me?!  
What am I supposed to without a mate of my own?!"  
  
The other Nendo-kata are sympathetic. "Osooko-chan, you did agree to  
allow Asuka-chan to go back to her family so she can tackle her fear of  
males," Tatsuko warns. "Even if she does desire to return to you, she will  
have to be rid of her phobia if she is going to live or work anywhere outside  
of this compound, especially with Ataru-kun and Jason-kun living here."  
  
"T-true," Osooko sniffs.  
  
"Don't worry, Osooko-chan," Ataru smiles at Oyuki's sister. "I'll get  
Grandma to loan you a Kuromoroboshi so you can send letters to Asuka-chan  
whenever you want...and it's guaranteed since there's no way Asuka-chan's  
mother can interfere."  
  
"Thank you, Ataru-kun," Osooko then smiles.  
  
"Speaking of your former classmates, Ataru," Nassur looks concerned,  
"...but what are you going to do now that you left half of them on Elle when  
you bugged out with everyone else?! They're not going to forgive you for that  
one, you know!"  
  
"Much that I hate to admit it, he's right," Benten sighs.  
  
Ataru groans. "Well, if Elle's smart, she'll execute the whole lot and  
I'll never have to think of them again!"  
  
"Since when has Elle EVER been smart?!" Koosei muses.  
  
"True," Ataru looks down, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"And speaking of which," Nassur's eyes glow. "I think that's them right  
now! They're coming up from the south fence."  
  
"And they aren't here for a social call," Nokoko's eyes glow.  
  
"Too bad," Ataru recovers. "Give me the phone!"  
  
Lum hands him the cordless phone. He dials a number...just as Mendou's  
incensed voice bellows from outside. "***MOROBOSHI!!!! YOU DARE LEAVE US  
BEHIND WHEN YOU MADE YOUR GETAWAY WITH LUM-SAN?!?! COME OUT RIGHT NOW SO THAT  
YOU CAN BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR HEINOUS SIN!!!!***"  
  
Sirens are then heard, followed by surprised shouts. "Hey!!!" Megane  
screams. "What are you doing?!! Get those things off us!!"  
  
"Quiet!" a policeman is then heard. "You're under arrest!!"  
  
"Arrest?!!" Shinobu yelps. "Why are you arresting us?!"  
  
Lum walks to the door, staring outside to see her classmates now on the  
sand, their hands cuffed behind their back as a platoon of Oshika's finest  
prepare to drag them off. "Lum-san, please call these people off!!" Mendou  
gasps. "Tell them what's going on!!"  
  
"Why should I?!" the Oni snorts, not the least bit impressed. "After  
all, you're the ones who're breaking the court injunction!"  
  
"***COURT INJUNCTION?!?!?!***" everyone else screams.  
  
"That's right!!" the platoon sergeant waves the familiar note now posted  
on every telephone pole in Tomobiki in front of Mendou's face. "Don't you  
people from Tomobiki know that there are things called 'laws' that you're not  
supposed to break?! Take them away!"  
  
"Lum-chan, help us!!" Lan screams as the police drag them off.  
  
"Don't look at me, Lan," Lum snorts, looking away. "It's not my fault  
that you can't understand that Earth has its own laws and that they have to be  
obeyed even by us!!"  
  
The students let out defeated moans as they are dragged away. Ataru,  
Nassur and Koosei watch from the doorway. "Now, that's cruel!" the teacher  
lets out an awed whistle.  
  
"Are you implying that what they did to me is any less?!" Ataru icily  
glares at Koosei.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Koosei shakes his head...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Together The Outland" Epilogue  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eleventh in a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE EIGHTH PART OF "TOGETHER THE OUTLAND," Ataru is stunned by a neral  
paralyzer which prevents him from using the Cyborg to free Lum and Nokoko. In  
the last ditch, Lum proposes to release the *saikoo jinseijitsu* to ensure  
that Elle would never live to marry her Honey. However, Donna works behind  
the scenes to make arrangements so that when the rescue does come, everyone  
who could oppose them will be eliminated. The wedding gets underway just as  
Nicole and the rescue party arrive. A free-for-all starts as the Nendo-kata  
utterly overwhelm the defending Freemasons, Elle's loyal combat force of  
expatriate Yehisrites. Nokoko, Mal and Mie race off to destroy the  
Refrigerator of Love as Ataru and Lum contain matters in Baran  
Cathedral...then when the time is right, Lum lets loose the sentient ninja  
database in Ataru's mind, which turns around and destroys the cathedral.  
Everyone escapes to Earth, Nokoko not electing to kill the Cute Boys. Later,  
everyone realizes that Mendou, the guards, Lan and Shinobu were left behind on  
Elle. Asuka returns to her family in hopes of finally mastering her fear of  
men, but Osooko is hopeful that she will return to her side. At a celebration  
that evening, teh people who were left behind on Elle try to punish  
Ataru...but get arrested because their presence in Oshika is in defiance of  
the court injunction protecting their former classmate!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with all that said and done...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A day later, Nicole's crystal palace makes rendezvous with the "Kashin"  
over Earth. Also arriving on the scene is a golden-hulled hawk-shaped ship  
half the battle wagon's size. In the hangar deck of the "Kashin," a military  
greeting party waits as a shuttle docks. Captain Invader, in his clan  
leader's uniform, marches up as a tall woman disembarks. "Welcome aboard the  
Urusian Defence Force Ship 'Kashin,' Your Grace. I'm Captain Invader."  
  
The woman, golden-skinned like all Zeiwanites, nods. "Thank you,  
Captain. I bring greetings from the Prime Minister. He wishes you and your  
family well."  
  
As the greetings continue, Lum and Ataru stand in the row of spectators  
nearby. "You know these people?" the Terran whispers.  
  
"Daddy knows their Prime Minister," the Oni replies. "Before he was  
elected, he was Ambassador to Uru."  
  
The parade is dismissed. Captain Invader escorts the priest to the  
observation gallery for refreshments. Lum and Ataru stay out of her father's  
way. Arriving in the lounge, the two meet Brother Darklight Sunfire, who  
waits there along with the other monks working for Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, not  
to mention the guests from Earth. "Ataru, Lum," the tall Zephyrite nods.  
  
"Hi, Brother Sunfire," the Terran smiles. "Thanks for arranging for  
this."  
  
"A pity we could not have done this ourselves," Brother Sunfire looks  
embarrassed. "Despite our advancements, our churches do not have proper  
procedures for same-sex matings."  
  
"Nor do many other races," Lum sighs.  
  
The monk nods, then walks away. Ataru's mother walks up. "Honestly,  
Ataru!" she snorts. "Did you actually agree to allowing your sister to go  
through this barbaric ceremony?!"  
  
"'Barbaric?!'" Lum growls. "If you want to know, the Zeiwanites are  
considered one of the most culturally advanced races in the Federation!"  
  
"Ignore her," Ataru looks away. "She'll still grow old and die alone."  
  
Kinshou faints! "Lum!!!" an incensed voice barks.  
  
Yukio storms up, fixing Lum with an icy glare. "Wh-what is it, Yukio?"  
the Oni stammers.  
  
"I hear that you're still trying to drag Koichi back to Tomobiki," the  
hybrid growls, leaning at her. "What's the matter?! Can't try to dominate  
him without the help of those lap-dogs you've depended on for so long?!"  
  
"Th-th-that's not t-t-true," Lum stammers.  
  
"Yukio..." Ataru sighs.  
  
"This, I warn you," Yukio points a threatening finger at Lum. "If you  
think you're going to get away with betraying Koichi, you're mistaken!" the  
hybrid points at Lum. "Do it again and I'll **take** Koichi away from you!!"  
  
Lum gulps as Yukio marches away. "And that's a promise!!" she growls as  
she walks away.  
  
"Nice to see I'm popular," Ataru rubs the back of his head.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the guests shift to the crystal palace. Nicole has  
already arranged to have a large room converted to a temporary temple for  
Nokoko's and Mal's handfasting. In her room, Nokoko slips into a ladies'  
tuxedo, complete with bow tie and ankle-length skirt. Ataru waits for her by  
the door. "You okay?"  
  
"Am I?" she sighs. "I can see why you've been so hesitant on marrying  
Lum. I've got butterflies in my stomach the size of battleships!"  
  
"Hey," he pats her shoulder. "C'mon! Mal-chan's waiting!"  
  
Nokoko nods, then slips her arm through his. The two step into the  
temple. Nokoko is awed at the crowd awaiting her. "Wow!" she whispers.  
"I've never seen so many people in all my life!"  
  
"Don't let the amount fool you," he warns. "They're just here because  
Lum's here."  
  
In the back rows of the temple, Mendou and the guards look around.  
They, along with Shinobu and Lan, had just been brought aboard at the last  
minute. "A wedding?" Megane adjusts his glasses. "Who's getting married?"  
  
"Nokoko and Mal are!" Ryuunosuke smiles, clearly excited by events.  
"Great, isn't it?!"  
  
The five boys pale. "What?!!" Mendou bolts up. "Moroboshi's weird  
sister marrying Lum-san's maniac doppelganger?!! We shall never permit this  
to happen!!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?!" Sakura muses.  
  
"Heh!!" Megane laughs. "We'll just state our objections when the priest  
asks for them!"  
  
"Can't do that!" Benten giggles.  
  
"Eh?!" the leader of the guards looks confused.  
  
"Sensualist handfastings don't have that!" the Fukunokami snickers.  
"You can't say a thing to stop this!!" she mockingly chants. "This time, you  
lose!!"  
  
"What?!!" Kakugari howls. "This is unforgivable!!! We will not allow  
this to...!"  
  
Koosei's Saturn Five crushes Mendou and the guards!!!! "Yes, it is  
unforgivable to interrupt a handfasting!!" the teacher snarls. "Keep it up  
and I'll get Oyuki-chan and Osooko-chan to freeze you solid!!!"  
  
"You better realize that's an emergency escape hatch you're sitting  
over," Nassur adds.  
  
Mendou and the guards confirm their position, then try to  
escape...before crystal cables snare them and bind them into place! "Not a  
chance!!" Nicole walks up, winking at the five helpless boys. "Ataru-kun  
warned us about you idiots! Sit back and relax!!"  
  
The five boys helplessly moan. Nicole sits beside Mujanba, Jason and  
Muzainba in the front row. Also there are the other Nendo-kata, Sakura and  
Brother Sunfire. "I should apologize to you," the Zephyrite monk leans over.  
  
"Eh?!" the Shinto priestess looks surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Well, this is something your religion does not recognize."  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" she giggles. "Ookako-chan'll do this  
someday. I'm looking forward to this."  
  
"You would condone this barbarism?!" Cherry leans at her from the row  
behind.  
  
"The gods work in mysterious ways!" his niece responds. "I will not be  
denied the chance to see all their works in action!!"  
  
Cherry is then crushed into his seat by Captain Invader. "I hear a peep  
out of you, shrimp, and I'll spare Mr. Groom the trouble of ridding himself  
and Lum-chan of you!" the large Oni growls.  
  
"It's fate...!" the monk moans.  
  
By that time, the Sensualist priestess finishes her pre-ceremony  
prayers. "May the intended join together," she declares.  
  
Nokoko looks back to see Lum escort Mal to her side. The Nendo-kata-  
turned-Oni is dressed in a tuxedo matched with a lovely turquoise gown  
reflective of the sea. Seeing her future mate approach, Ataru's sister  
reflects on all the times they had shared together, separated by species and  
other factors. Suddenly, her doubts disappear as Mal joins Nokoko at the  
altar. The two face each other, grasping hands as the priestess raises her  
hands in offering. "I call upon the Mother Goddess to bless the promises  
about to be exchanged."  
  
Ataru and Lum are present to present objects aiding the handfasting.  
"May this water represent the pledge of blood, the uniting of flesh, the  
covenant of your hearts, forever joined, never to be separated," the Oni  
presents an ornate cup bearing a mix of tiger-star gems and golden tigers,  
representing the two clans.  
  
She hands the cup to her sister. On Mal's insistence, water,  
representing the Mother Ocean, was used as the sacramental fluid. Facing  
Nokoko, she smiles. "My love, I am forever yours."  
  
She drinks, then hands the cup to Lum, who passes it to Ataru, then to  
Nokoko. Facing Mal, Nokoko smiles. "Beloved, I am yours forever."  
  
She drinks, then passes the cup to Ataru, who returns it to Lum. As the  
Oni places the cup aside, Ataru picks up a silk pillow bearing a pair of  
beautiful diamond wedding rings. Nokoko takes one and slips it on Mal's  
finger. Ataru passes the pillow to Lum. Mal takes the other ring and slips  
it on Nokoko's finger. The two hold hands. "Until death and beyond," Nokoko  
smiles, "...never apart, never parted."  
  
"Forever together," Mal completes, "...forever One."  
  
They kiss. In the crowd, couples hold hands. Shinobu looks incensed on  
seeing Nassur and Benten snuggle, but an incensed stare from Dakejinzou stops  
her. "As you have sworn, so shall it be done," the priestess concludes. "Let  
no mortal tear asunder what has been vowed this day. May the Mother Goddess  
bless you, protect you and preserve your Union now and forever more."  
  
Everyone cheers...  
  
*** The End (Or Is It?!) ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: As Ataru still recovers from the Spirit War, Hazel and Yukio must  
face the consequences of their birth as Nassur's teacher comes to challenge  
them for the right to live! Return to this newsgroup sometime soon for the  
next story of the Senior Year, "Ancient Ties."  
**** **** **** 


	13. Ancient Ties (Story #12)

Thirty-five years ago...Reiner's Five.  
  
The fifth world of the Reiner star system is a tropical place, the  
same distance from its home star as Earth is from the Sun. The surface is a  
50/50 mix between vast seas and small continents. With little axial tilt,  
the seasons are the same: warm, humid and beautiful. Once an outpost of the  
Ipraedies Empire, Reiner's Five became the site of the only battle in the  
Vos- Ipraedos War. Seized by the Vosians at the end of the war, the planet  
was made an independent dominion. Reiner's Five eventually evolved into a  
sanctuary where disputes were settled without bloodshed...not to mention one  
of the galaxy's hottest vacation spots.  
  
This day, it is sanctuary to a couple.  
  
In the capital city, the crowds quietly observe public holovision  
screens. They show the bloody scenes of war from a Vosian colony a  
half-dozen light years away. The crowds are anxious since civil war hasn't  
occurred on Vos for 3000 years! An Intergalactic News Network reporter  
relays the information he received from soldiers. "...scenes of unbelievable  
chaos as the Governor of Colony 100 declared his world independent of the  
Mikado. That makes 15 the number of colonies which have broken away from  
Lecashuto in the wake of the massacre of 300,000 innocent civilians on Colony  
Seventy-one. So far, the Mikado's public relations people have stated this  
is a 'minor uprising by a small group of socialist agitators!'" He waves to  
the fighting. "This reporter does *not* believe this to be 'minor!' Many  
speculate that in a year, *every* colony'll rise against the Mikado! If so,  
many guess that within the decade, the century-old reign of the warrior who  
won the Battle of Reiner's Five would end..."  
  
Gasps of shock echo his words. At a distance stand a couple. The  
male, about seventeen, is in a blue, silver and black- trimmed full-sleeved  
form-fitting jumpsuit, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. His  
kill- belt has only been knotted several times. The female is also  
seventeen, dressed in a red-and-black form-fitting jumpsuit, with long blonde  
hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has no kill-belt. Both appear in  
shock, as if they survived something neither desired to be part of.   
"Nassur..." the girl sniffs, "...we started that..." she nods to the screen.  
  
"I know, Cinba..." he hoarsely nods.  
  
They walk away, both looking as if they have the whole galaxy on  
their shoulders. "It's been three weeks," Cinba looks up. "Three weeks since  
we buried my parents and everyone else on Colony 71...three weeks since Ninsur  
said he'd launch a rebellion against the Mikado...three weeks since the  
slaughter began..."  
  
"Ci-chan! Please! Don't you think I know that?! I started this  
when I led that breakout from Osur's school!! Lecasur's Eternal Soul, it was  
18 years ago! I thought I escaped it...and they just showed up that day..."  
  
Cinba embraces her husband. "Hush, Natsu-chan! The Mikado's too  
busy fighting the governors to worry about you. Besides, Osur's dead! Ninsur  
killed the bastard himself! We're free! We're finally free!!"  
  
"Are you?!" a man challenges.  
  
The couple's eyes glow as they see another Vosian approach. He is a  
short, stocky man with slate-black hair and eyes, dressed in a white shirt,  
form-fitting trousers and a trenchcoat. Accompanying him are a half-dozen  
Vosians, males and females, likewise dressed. "Cinba of Colony 71 and the  
worldless Nassur," the leader hums. "We've been looking for you."  
  
"Who are you?!" Nassur moves Cinba behind him. "Are you the Mikado's  
people...?!"  
  
"No, Captain Ninsur sent me," the short man shakes his head. "My  
name is Gomasur."  
  
"What does he want?!" Cinba blinks. "He gave us a ship and allowed  
us to leave..."  
  
"The situation's changed," Gomasur sighs. "We've been taking heavy  
casualties because of hunters like you, Nassur. We need a hunter on our side  
to help us understand what we're up against, what Osur created." He places a  
hand on Nassur's shoulder. "You're needed back home, Nassur...that is, if  
we're going to succeed."  
  
"Haven't the Silent Ones risen?" Nassur hums, feeling his whole body  
quake.  
  
"We're not sure," Gomasur sighs. "We know they don't like the Mikado  
since he and Osur were both Dali'lama Silent Ones...but they might be a chance  
that the Silent Ones will side against us. We *need* you, Nassur!"  
  
The young hunter contemplates. Unseen nor sensed, someone dressed in  
a kimono with an umbrella over his head has moved into a position where he  
could eavesdrop. "Eighteen years, I've lived a life of peace," Nassur  
finally speaks. "It was so different from Osur's school. I don't want it to  
go away. What you're asking me to do is throw away everything I've made for  
myself until we're either dead or the Mikado is!" He looks at Gomasur.   
"Besides, there're things Osur did to me that I still don't understand...that  
I don't want to understand! I could be a danger to people around me! I've  
not seen a day of action since the massacre at the mall in Lecashuto! I'm no  
use to you or Captain Ninsur, Gomasur...nor anyone!"  
  
"You have to return!" Gomasur flushes. "We need you, damn it!  
Ninsur won't take 'no' for an answer! You're coming with us right now!"  
  
He seizes Cinba, the others shifting to seize Nassur. Just as  
Gomasur is about to drag Cinba off, a hand seizes his! "What the...?!"  
  
Gasps are heard as they see the man in the kimono standing there,  
having moved with the stealth a ninja would admire. The stranger is about  
Nassur's height but older, very muscular. The clothing is a combination of  
very rough fabric mixed with strips of high-density metal. The umbrella is  
constructed in the same manner, chainmail taking the place of fabric. The  
kimono is a shade of magenta trimmed in gold, the obi a belt of  
interconnecting metal links with a lion-like insignia for the buckle. The  
man's skin is tanned. A giant sword is sheathed in leather over the man's  
back. "You ask this warrior to return to running the blade without being cut  
and falling into the embrace of the Three-Faced One?! He said no for good  
reasons. Leave him be and go fight your war on your own!"  
  
"Leave us, Yehisrite!" a woman snaps. "This is none of your affair!"  
  
The stranger smiles, revealing a thirty-year old with a thick red  
handlebar moustache. "I just made it my affair," he chuckles, lifting the  
umbrella to reveal centre-parted short-cut wavy red hair and steel-green eyes,  
possessing a demeanor no one, not even Nassur, would cross!  
  
"V-v-varanko...?!!" a man stammers.  
  
"That's *Lord* Varanko to you, boy!!!"  
  
He lets go of Gomasur. "What is your business?!!" Gomasur demands.  
"We're trying to get this man to fight for his people!"  
  
"As I said before..." Varanko looks annoyed, "...this one has not  
seen a day of combat since the day he fled from Lecashuto," he indicates  
Nassur. "Besides, have you not considered that once he returns, the hunters  
he betrayed would swarm over him like a pack of hounds to remove his stain  
from their honour?! Your actions would slay him and his wife!"  
  
"We need him!" a woman snaps.  
  
"You will tell Captain Ninsur this," the Yehisrite's eyes narrow.  
"As of this moment, these two are under *my* charge!"  
  
The newlyweds are as surprised as the other Vosians. "I assume there  
are no questions," Varanko looks around.  
  
"I don't care what you think, but these two are coming with us!!"  
Gomasur growls.  
  
They move to attack. "Oh, as you wish, then..." Varanko looks bored.  
  
He folds his umbrella...then with multiple thrusts, he sends the  
Vosians flying into walls, falling flat on their faces or crashing into each  
other!! Nassur watches in awed shock as Varanko disarms his attackers,  
rendering each of them unconscious with well-aimed blows. Six seconds after  
the attack began, the Vosians are unconscious save for Gomasur, now trying to  
recover. "Damn you..."  
  
...then freezes when the point of a blade is pressed against his  
throat! The blade is a part of a weapon possessing a metre-long blade and a  
half-metre hilt. Only half a sword (one side is bladed), its spine is as  
thick as a man's wrist. At the tip, the blade is a meat-cleaver, the edge  
forming a vicious hook-arch flowing into a reverse-S shape. The blade is  
wickedly sharp, composed of a metal so dense it could cleave diamond...and  
especially decapitate targets of the two-legged variety! Gomasur trembles as  
Varanko leans up. "I said these two are under my charge," he smiles, the  
gleam in his eyes betraying his mood. "Understand?"  
  
The Vosian is too scared to respond save a shaky nod. "Good,"  
Varanko growls. "Inform Captain Ninsur of that! Now, leave us!!" he curtly  
nods down the street.  
  
Gomasur and the others quickly retreat. Nassur and Cinba are frozen  
as the Yehisrite sheathes his weapon, then takes his umbrella in hand. His  
eyes focus on the newlyweds. "I expect to see you on Cademus within the  
week."  
  
They numbly nod as the Yehisrite departs. "Can you...believe  
that...?" Cinba gasps, awe and fear fighting for control. "Th-that was Lord  
Varanko...Alko's Bloody Hand himself!"  
  
"Y-yeah...!" Nassur stammers, awed and scared. "Wh-what made him h-  
help us f-for?!"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Cinba shrugs. "B-but...but I think...that  
right now...we have a home again, Natsu-chan!"  
  
"Cademus?!!" he looks angry. "With the Executioners?!! That's no  
home, Ci-chan!!"  
  
She holds up a hand. "Natsu-chan, think! You saw how easily it was  
for our people to trace us...and it's said Reiner's Five is *supposed* to be a  
neutral place! On Cademus, we'll never be harassed by the Mikado's goons! We  
can start over again, Natsu-chan!!"  
  
"I...I don't know, Ci-chan...!"  
  
"Nassur, Lord Varanko just saved us from being taken back to Vos!"  
Cinba smiles. "Don't you think we owe him for what he did?"  
  
"I...I guess so...but, still...Cademus?!"  
  
"Yeah," Cinba nods. "And another thing... on Cademus, we can train  
to defend ourselves from the Mikado's goons! The next time we run into a  
hunter or Marine, it'll be *they* who'll get the surprise, not us!!"  
  
Silence falls. "I don't want to fight this war, Ci-chan," Nassur  
sighs. "I don't know what I want to do...but...well, maybe!"  
  
"We don't have to fight the Civil War," Cinba shakes her head. "But  
we won't have to be afraid of it anymore!"  
  
He finally nods. "Okay...let's go!"  
  
They kiss, then head to the spacedock...  
  
* * *  
  
And so it began...  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
"Ancient Ties"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Twelfth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Welcome to the first of the Before the Phoenix, After the Phoenix  
Saga. This and the stories after form a bridge between the Tiger Saga and the  
latter half of the series.  
  
2) For those wishing to use the Yehisrites in your own stories, here are  
some rules in creating words in Varanko's tongue:  
  
a. First, take a word in Japanese which best fits the idea you wish to  
convey. Let's take the word "idiot" for example. In Japanese, the word most  
commonly used is "baka."  
  
b. Switch all the letters in the following style: A=Z, B=Y, C=X, D=W,  
E=V, F=U, G=T, H=S, I=R, J=Q, K=P, L=O, M=N (or vice-versa). Using this  
system, "baka" becomes "yzpz."  
  
c. Now, we can't pronounce "yzpz" without vowels. In this case, use "i"  
because that is the closest sound to the slurred consonants. "Yzpz" becomes  
*yizpiz.*  
  
d. If the word can break into syllables at two consonants or a vowel and  
consonant which don't seem compatible, insert a glottal stop, i.e. *laqu'r*  
(crown prince), *hisri'hilm* (die with honour) or *wilvirhis'r* (willing  
slave).  
  
e. If the word becomes a cumbersome phrase over 20 letters long, don't  
be afraid to cut the length down by chopping off the end.  
  
f. There are no changes in use of verbs. All Yehisrite verbs,  
adjectives and adverbs are taken from dictionary forms. Further, like the  
Sagussans, Yehisrite numbers are the same in both cardinal and ordinal format.  
  
g. Phrases in Yehisrite should be in SVO (subject-verb-object) order,  
the same sentence order as English. Adjectives come before nouns. Adverbs  
follow verbs and adjectives. There is no gender bias in Yehisrite.  
  
3) Yehisrite terms and concepts:  
  
azhis'f - A Vosian-Yehisrite hybrid.  
x'sirpiz'r-x'sirminf'pif - An oath of silence.  
givhifghil-qu'rmihvir - The Test of Life.  
lim'l - An Executioner's blade.  
niz'nif'hifpil - Stepson.  
Silna-sama - The goddess of justice.  
pirpirsiw'r - Most Dangerous Soldiers, female warriors  
who controlled Falcros for half a millennium. Considered the finest warriors  
known. The last lived five centuries ago. Each bore an individual cheek  
tattoo as their symbol.  
Hifmalna-sama - The goddess of war.  
Sivradzko-sama - The god of peace.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Today...Home Base.  
  
Located in the unclaimed territories of the Dead Zone between Urusian  
and Fukunokami space, Home Base is an inverted pear-shaped rock 15 kilometres  
long and 8 wide. The man-made base is located on the underside of the  
asteroid. Inside the master bedroom in the innermost levels of the base,  
Nassur and Benten relax from a tiring day training their hybrid charges. "Do  
you think we're doing much for them, Nassur?" the Fukunokami sighs. "I mean  
the hybrids."  
  
"It's becoming routine," the Vosian wipes his hair. "We'll have to  
get them to a new place where they can obtain new experiences. I agree; they  
have been sheltered."  
  
Nassur quickly disrobes. Benten's heart accelerates as she sees her  
partner walking around nude. She quickly turns away to ensure he doesn't see  
her flushing. "So how are we going to get them to see the galaxy, Nassur?   
We can't send them to Uru even if old man Invader would take them in. Most  
people elsewhere would ride them because they're half-Ipraedies."  
  
"True," Nassur slides into bed. "I was thinking of sending them to  
Earth."  
  
Benten sighs. "Earth?!" she pulls her chains off. "Why? They'd get  
into a fight between those jerks and Moroboshi over Lum."  
  
"I wasn't thinking of Tomobiki," Nassur sighs. "I was thinking of  
asking Komeru Moroboshi to supervise them."  
  
"Moroboshi's uncle?! Why him, Nassur?!"  
  
"Well, none of the hybrids save Yukio would be anywhere near Oshika,"  
Nassur nods as Benten slides off her top. "They'd be staying in Sendai,  
which is outside the 20 kilometre limit the courts imposed. I'm sure  
Komeru-san will stop them from pestering Ataru."  
  
"I hope so," Benten slips out of her briefs. "It'll be a pain to get  
them out of jail if Moroboshi got pissed..."  
  
She stops on hearing him gasp. Flushing, she bashfully looks at  
him. "What is it?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Benten..." he looks taken aback. "I just never  
noticed..."  
  
"Noticed what?!!" she angrily faces him.  
  
"Um...how beautiful you are..."  
  
Benten realizes she is standing stark naked in front of him! "I am?"  
she quickly recovers, giving him a coy smile. "Really?"  
  
"R-really..." he numbly nods.  
  
"Well," she hums, fighting herself from leaping for joy, "...care for  
a closer look?"  
  
"S-sure..."  
  
She sits by him, granting him an intimate look of everything. He is  
enthralled, unusual since he would normally not react to the sight of a nude  
woman. "Is this close enough?" she huskily whispers, breathing on his  
forehead.  
  
"C-closer..."  
  
They kiss. Nassur embraces her, jolting as she presses into his  
chest. "Nassur?"  
  
"Y-yes...?"  
  
"Do you like the feel of my tits on your chest?" she kisses his nose.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Good."  
  
They kiss again as Benten slides herself atop him. She jolts in  
ecstasy as a wonderful feeling explodes from her groin. "Nassur, is it  
normally *that* big?" she coos.  
  
"Oh, Benten..." he leans back.  
  
She kisses him on the nose. "Nassur...I want you inside me..."  
  
He suddenly jerks, resisting her advance. Benten mentally kicks  
herself for being so direct, coming at him so fast. "Benten..." he shamefully  
looks away, "...I...I can't..."  
  
Silence falls. "I'm sorry," she looks down. "I shouldn't...not  
now...not before the *nicha*..." she smiles. "I forgot myself."  
  
Seeing her cry, he brushes the tears away. "Hush, Benten...don't  
apologize," he kisses her. "You've waited so long. I'm the one who should  
apologize. I'm making you..."  
  
"No!" she sighs. "I don't know how much pain you're going through,  
Nassur. I can't begin to guess what you've lived through. I can wait,  
Nassur...for eternity if necessary."  
  
They kiss. "I feel for you," he smiles. "It hasn't gone all the  
way...but I feel for you. Another two weeks...I promise you."  
  
"I know," she nods. "But remember this, buster..." she playfully  
growls, "...if you betray me, I'll break you!"  
  
They laugh and kiss again, rolling until Benten is on bottom. "Do  
you want me to make love to you?" he smiles.  
  
"Are you sure?" she looks concerned.  
  
"I don't mind," he rubs his nose against her neck, causing her to  
croon. "Besides, I think you're a little jealous of Lum because Ataru did it  
with her after Icarus."  
  
"I am," she purrs. "I want you...now."  
  
"As you wish," he kisses her...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Nassur and Benten lay in each other's arms. The Vosian is  
asleep while the Fukunokami remains awake, snuggled against him. Looking at  
his features, Benten smiles. She had got this far. It was now a matter of  
time before recognition would play into it and they would marry. Benten's  
most cherished dream would come true. The Fukunokami was quite surprised  
that she had Ataru to thank for this.  
  
Lum had informed Benten about what Ataru did in the final stage of  
the Spirit War. He, as Cyborg, tapped into the *te'a* to aid Benten in  
reviving Nassur. She surrendered part of her life-force to reunite Nassur's  
body and spirit. Of course, now with Benten's life-force mingling with  
Nassur's, her very presence in his life would be a magnet for that special  
occurance which'd make her dreams come true. And there was nothing Shinobu  
could do to stop it!  
  
Benten growls as Shinobu's image appears in her mind. Who gave that  
woman the right to horn in on the man she loved?! Shinobu had acted like a  
love-struck moron since Nassur first went to Earth. It was poetic justice  
that Ataru was the one who guaranteed Benten's marriage. When she learned  
the truth, there would be nothing Shinobu could do to alter facts. Beating  
Ataru was a hazardous affair even if he did return to Tomobiki...and Benten  
knew well that Ataru had no intention of doing that. At present, all Benten  
had to do was await the *nicha.*  
  
*Nicha.* The time Vosians expunged their grief at the sudden loss of  
a loved one. Nassur would proceed to Sabaku, located at the opposite end of  
the Dead Zone from Home Base, for weeks of harsh private meditation. Benten  
wished that Cinba had died gradually, of natural causes. Nassur would have  
probably recognized Benten as soon as they had met when Elle kidnapped Ataru  
for the second time. Benten wished the *nicha* had happened, that Nassur had  
recognized and they were married. The Fukunokami vowed that when she saw  
Shinobu after their marriage, she would stuff it into the bitch's face and  
watch as she would fly into another temper-tantrum. If Koosei Ryooki or Mie  
Seikou were near, that would end with **Shinobu** being hurt! Benten would  
get a laugh from that.  
  
Benten snuggles cheek-to-cheek with Nassur. What tragedies had he  
seen in 67 years? Benten knew some things, but she didn't pry. Nassur would  
inform her if necessary. If he cried over lost friends, she'd be there for  
him. If he took out the Mikado, she would take the bastard with him. It  
would not be that difficult at present; Vos itself had been invaded by the  
Rebel Alliance Army and the Defence Force. The colonies were under rebel  
control. It was a matter of time before the Mikado would be overthrown.   
There could possibly be no worries about the senile old dictator huddled and  
afraid in his palace in Lecashuto.  
  
"I love you, Nassur..." she whispers, kissing his cheek. "With my  
heart and soul."  
  
"Nassur!!" a growling voice declares.  
  
Benten shrieks as she spins around to see what appears to be a giant  
standing beside the bed. Nassur's eyes open. "Varanko?"  
  
Bile rises in the Fukunokami's throat on hearing that name. She knew  
that Nassur and Varanko were friends, had been for over three decades. The  
last time Benten had seen the Yehisrite was Cinba's funeral, although she  
hadn't spoken with him. He'd been intimidating then. Now, he was downright  
terrifying, dressed in his non-reflective chainmail bodysuit with gold-trimmed  
magenta armour plate and cape, his sword strapped to his left waist and a  
Zephyrite Lawgiver particle pistol opposite. To Benten, he is the most  
intimidating being in the galaxy. Nassur is as calm as a cucumber. "What is  
it?"  
  
"Your office," Varanko's eyes narrow like a hawk's diving for a  
kill. "Ten minutes."  
  
He departs. "D-doesn't h-he believe in kn-knocking...?!" Benten  
fearfully stammers.  
  
"He's upset about something," Nassur dresses. "I wonder what's up."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's up?!" Nassur enters his office.  
  
Varanko sits in the chair beside Nassur's beautiful oak desk. His  
hands are steepled in front, appearing relaxed, without a care in the galaxy.  
Nassur knows the Yehisrite is ready for action at a moment's notice, even in a  
safe location as Home Base. The Vosian was grateful that Varanko had directed  
him and Cinba into seizing Home Base 25 years before. Much of Nassur's  
adulthood had been directed by this man. "You asked if any of your hybrids  
were *azhis'f,*" Varanko sighs. "There are ten."  
  
"Ten?!" Nassur sits. "How did you learn this?! I didn't know the  
Executioners were on talking terms with the *Dowe'on* Tribunal."  
  
"We are not," Varanko shakes his head. "An official in the Lord  
Protector's Office has always maintained a low-level contact."  
  
"The Lord Protector, eh?" Nassur smiles.  
  
Varanko smiles, a gesture which'd chill anyone. "He was...impressed  
by your seizing of the Superwarrior hybrids without much resistance from  
Schwartz. He was more than willing to assist in whatever way he could."  
  
"That's good," Nassur nods. Getting Alko's support was necessary to  
give the hybrids a chance in a galaxy which viewed anything with Ipraedies  
blood with suspicion, if not outright hate. Given the distance between  
Yehisril and the worlds of the Federation (it was a week's travel between  
Yehisril and Uru), a stranger would assume that Alko's influence was minimal  
...unless they knew what Yehisrites were about. Nassur did. So did the  
leaders of the Galactic Federation. Alko's support was enough.  
  
"Here's the list," Varanko hands a sheet.  
  
The list surprises Nassur. While many were barely known, four caught  
his attention: Sixteen...Daros, the largest of the hybrids; Thirty-  
five...Althea, Daros' girlfriend...and Twenty-eight and Fifty-one. Hazel and  
Yukio.  
  
"That is it," Varanko sighs. "I want them on Cademus in five days."  
  
"Done," the Vosian nods. Departure from Home Base had to be in two  
days. "There is a problem, however; Yukio is on Earth."  
  
"Why is she there?"  
  
"She was there to babysit the daughter of a friend. She's remained  
since."  
  
"No problem," the Yehisrite thinks for a moment, then nods. "I shall  
retrieve her."  
  
"Um...there's no need," the Vosian is surprised. "I can get Lum to  
pick Yukio up and have her brought here."  
  
"There is no need," Varanko curtly nods as he rises. "I've my own  
reasons."  
  
Silence falls over the room. Nassur knew Varanko couldn't explain  
his reasons now, either because of *x'sirpiz'r-x'sirminf'pif* or because he  
was unsure. The Vosian knew his teacher better; it was an oath. Nassur  
wondered what could have made the Yehisrite stay silent. He knew better than  
to ask. Varanko would tell Nassur when he could. "Okay, then," the Vosian  
nods. "Would you like to meet the others now?"  
  
"No," Varanko turns to leave. "See to it they get enough sleep.  
They'll need it."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Varanko steps out to see Benten standing there. "Do you always tromp  
in whenever you want to?" the Fukunokami growls.  
  
"Walk with me, Benten," Varanko smiles.  
  
Benten visibly gags. When this man makes a demand, even people such  
as Elle, General Lana of Uru or her people's Commandant Shogai listen. The  
Fukunokami falls into step behind the Yehisrite as they enter the hangar bay.  
"Your people's engineers did a splendid job on that ship," Varanko nods  
towards "Renegade." "They have been compensated?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! You want to look inside?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
Benten sighs. She understood Varanko's need for stealth. The man  
was one of the four senior officials in the Royal Kingdoms, Alko's advisor on  
justice. That made him a target for those willing to get at the Lord  
Protector. Fortunately, Varanko was such a versed warrior that all attempts  
had failed. It was said that even the Mikado had nightmares every time  
Varanko was mentioned. Granted, the Mikado was a Silent One and Varanko was  
an Executioner. But Executioners were trained in tactics and patterns of  
combat which would make experienced Silent Ones take considerable notice.  
  
Fortunately, the Mikado was over three hundred old, well past middle  
age for a Vosian. Varanko, at 145, was on the young side for a Yehisrite.  
Added to the experience gained by almost constant warfare...a basic fact of  
life on Yehisril...Varanko would have a decided advantage over the Mikado in a  
one-on-one confrontation. Benten knew Varanko had passed that to Nassur.  
Still, his stealth was annoying. "How much else did you spy on?"  
  
"I learned what I needed to know," he gives her a metered stare.  
  
Benten sweats. Still, he was Nassur's friend, almost a father  
figure. "You've long desired to take Cinba's place as Nassur's wife," the  
Yehisrite continues.  
  
Reluctantly, she nods. "Yes, I do."  
  
"After the *nicha,* you will succeed. Do you see any potential  
competition?"  
  
Did he know of Shinobu? "There's one..."  
  
"So I've heard. She will not succeed."  
  
Benten smiles. Varanko knew Nassur better than anyone, even  
Dakejinzou. If he said she was going to be his wife, there was no hope for  
that bitch Shinobu now...  
  
* * *  
  
A quiet day at Tomobiki High School.  
  
"Quiet" would actually not be an accurate description of the mood.  
Some'd say "morbid." "In mourning" would be another term. Class 3-4 is the  
worst hit. Most of the students hold gloomy stares on their faces. One desk  
is empty. With Ataru gone, most would suspect the remainder of Class 3-4  
would celebrate. However, Ataru didn't leave Tomobiki without delivering a  
brutal blow to class morale.  
  
Actually, it was Nagaiwakai who delivered that blow in the form of a  
public letter to the Tomobiki District School Board. It denounced many of the  
staff and students at Tomobiki High for their constant abuse of Ataru, mostly  
because of Lum. Thanks to the class' homeroom teacher, copies of that letter  
now were a part of many students' permanent records. Koosei ensured that  
everyone knew that.  
  
It's study hall. Students shuffle around lethargically, recovering  
from the brutal blows delivered unto them over the last two months. No one  
knew what hurt worse. Was it Nagaiwakai's letter? Was it Ataru living in  
Oshika with Reiko? Was it that now with Ataru in Oshika, Lum would join him?  
Was it that Ataru no longer desired anything to do with Tomobiki? Was it a  
fear that Ataru might avenge himself on Tomobiki for their many injuries on  
him? No one knew the answer.  
  
However, there are two not plagued by the malaise. One is, of  
course, Lum. The other is Mie. Both stand alone in the back of the room.  
"...can't believe that! Can you, Mie?"  
  
"I can! Nicole had no reason to lie. She just met Dakejinzou. I  
wonder how long she would've lived without knowing the truth."  
  
"I dunno," Lum sighs. "I wonder what she's going through. Darling's  
concerned."  
  
"So am I. Finding out something like that would hurt anyone, even  
Dake-chan."  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen. I hope she'll not let it get her  
down," Lum crosses her arms. "She's such a nice person!"  
  
"Yeah...and we have to keep thinking of her as a person," Mie nods.  
"It's the only way she can adjust. Does Nassur know?"  
  
"He probably does. I wonder how he'll take it. He and Dakejinzou  
were lovers."  
  
"He'll be fine," Mie pats Lum on the shoulder. "Besides, he's got  
Benten keeping him company, not to mention the hybrids."  
  
"True...oh, darn!" Lum snaps her fingers. "I forgot! I wanted to  
ask Komeru-oji-chan if the hybrids can stay with him while Nassur and Benten  
go on his *nicha!*"  
  
"You haven't *asked* yet?!" Mie sighs. "You're sure pushing things  
to the limit, Lum-chan! Komeru-san might think you purposefully forgot to  
ensure he'd be forced to agree!"  
  
"I hope not," Lum looks defensive.  
  
Mendou then appears beside them. "Lum-san, what are you talking  
about? Why are you with this naive country girl...eh?!"  
  
Lum and Mie walk away. "Besides, if you put the hybrids in Sendai,  
you'll keep them away from Miyaki," the Kyushu native hums.  
  
"True," the Oni nods.  
  
"Lum-san...?!" Mendou moves to follow...  
  
...and gets a 1000 tonne hammer!! "What are you doing?!!" Koosei  
growls.  
  
Everyone stares at the homeroom teacher. "Park it, Mendou!!" he  
tosses the scion of Japan's richest family into his chair. "You just got  
*another* week's detention!!!"  
  
Mie then looks at Lum. "Oh, by the way, Lum-chan...you hear what  
Ataru-chan's grandmother demanded of Mendou's parents?!"  
  
"I did," Lum nods. "Grandma told them Shutaro has to be married  
within the year. No excuses or exceptions."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the other girls scream.  
  
"***QUIET!!!!!!***" Koosei roars.  
  
The girls clam up. "Poor snob," Mie smiles. "He got it this time!"  
  
"It's what he deserves!" Lum growls.  
  
Mendou looks shocked by the Oni's words. "Ah, Koosei-kun," the  
school principal steps in at that time. "There you are."  
  
"A problem, sir?" Koosei walks over.  
  
"Yes," the elderly school administrator pulls out a sheet of paper  
emblazoned with Nagaiwakai's personal sigil. "I've been looking over this  
letter Ataru's grandmother sent to the school board. I dare confess that  
I've never seen such vulgar language and anatomical impossibilities as what  
she used to describe the members of your class. This is worse than what I  
experienced in the Army."  
  
"Um, yes, sir," Koosei looks sick; he had seen a copy. "It was  
quite...direct."  
  
"For instance..." the Principal points. "What exactly does this  
mean, here...'the people in the school are worse than asses...'"  
  
"Sir," Koosei interrupts. "We're trying to keep this a pleasant  
story for our fans."  
  
"Um...of course."  
  
The guards quake. "That witch!" Megane snarls. "How dare she make  
hash of our sacred oaths against Ataru and his perversions?!"  
  
"We'll not stand for this!" Chibi growls.  
  
"We'll go to Oshika and...!" Kakugari snarls, pumping his fist into  
the air.  
  
"...do nothing," Paama moans, looking down in defeat. "Court  
injunction."  
  
They faint! "Thanks a lot!" Megane snarls.  
  
Lum and Mie fall over laughing. "Those poor jerks!" the Kyushu  
native snickers. "They're stumped and there's no way out except admit defeat!  
What a sight!"  
  
"Yeah!" the Oni smiles.  
  
The Principal departs, still muttering about the "anatomical  
impossibilities" in the letter. The sound of a scooter is heard. Everyone  
sees Lum's cousin drive in. "Lum-chan, Lum-chan!! Where are you?!"  
  
"Ten-chan, I told you never to come to class when we're here," Koosei  
snaps.  
  
"Oh, Koosei-onii-chan, there you are!" the small Oni hops off.  
"Here, come look!" he points. "You gotta see this! Come look!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay!" Koosei walks to the window. "What is it?!"  
  
"Look up."  
  
Koosei looks up. "***OH, SHIT!!!!!!***"  
  
The class bolts to the window, shocked that Koosei would use such  
language around Ten-chan. "What is it, Ryooki-sensei?!" Shinobu looks around.  
"What's wrong?! What did you see?!!"  
  
"What's that?!!" Megane points up.  
  
"It's a **huge** ship!!!" Chibi screams.  
  
Lum's face is ashen. "*Tcha,* no!!!" she gasps. "That's a Yehisrite  
battleship!! What are *they* doing over Earth?!!"  
  
"'Yehisrite?!!'" Mendou gasps. "You mean those animals who work for  
Elle?!!"  
  
Pandemonium then breaks out, halted by Koosei's yell. "***QUIET!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone is blasted down. "The Yehisrites who work for Elle are  
expatriate Yehisrites, traitors to their own countrymen!!" the teacher points  
up. "That ship is manned with Yehisrites who *don't* work for Elle!!   
Relax!!!"  
  
The class relaxes. Painted jet black, the craft is over a kilometre  
long. Shaped like a cigar with a small superstructure aft, it is fitted with  
massive weapons blisters on all sides, transforming it into a flying gun  
platform. Painted around the hull is a gold-trimmed magenta strip.   
"Shimanko V-class battle galleon," Koosei adjusts his glasses. "Kyotos  
markings with the Lord Protector's colours. There's only one person who  
makes use of that type of ship working for Alko."  
  
"Who?!" Lan looks anxious.  
  
A teleport beam is heard, revealing someone quite recognizable to  
Koosei, Lum, Ten-chan and Lan. "Oh, gods!!!" Lan shrieks. "It's **him!!!**"  
  
"Yeah," Koosei nods. "It's him."  
  
Lan hides under a table! "What's wrong?" Megane blinks. "Why are  
you so scared?!"  
  
"Believe me, Aisuru, if you knew who that was, you'd be frightened,  
too!" the Oni gulps.  
  
Varanko looks around, taking in all the details. "So, this is  
Tomobiki High School, eh?! A rustic place, indeed. Strange this has been the  
site of so much history."  
  
He proceeds toward the front door...just as Cherry appears in his  
path! "Stop, death-bringer!!!" the monk yells...  
  
...then gets stomped on by Varanko as if the Yehisrite didn't notice  
him!! "Did someone say something?" he looks around.  
  
"It's...fate...!" Cherry passes out.  
  
Everyone in room 337 laughs. "I like that guy already!!!" Megane  
howls.  
  
Varanko steps inside, spotting Hanawa. "You, there!!!" the Yehisrite  
barks. "Where is the apprentice chamber of the Oni Lum?!!"  
  
"Lum-kun's homeroom class?" the teacher hums, not perplexed by the  
alien's presence. "Room 337," he points up. "Two floors up, south-west  
wing." He turns to leave. "By the way, you should see a nurse about that  
nasty bout of laryngitis you have, sir."  
  
The Yehisrite looks surprised. "Is he a priest of Pizalna-sama?!"  
  
"Just a minute!!" Sakura storms up to him. "You don't have the right  
to barge in here and make demands of people!!"  
  
"Who are you?" Varanko glares at her.  
  
"S-sakura..." she fearfully stammers.  
  
"Oh, yes," Varanko chuckles. "Nassur spoke of you. The incompetent  
pagan priestess who believes she can ward spirits away from the denizens of  
this fool's paradise!"  
  
Sakura faints! Varanko strides upstairs. In room 337, Koosei makes  
himself neat. Lum looks nervous. Lan still hides under the desk. Ten-chan  
and Mie are curious. Everyone else is confused. "Um...Ryooki-sensei, who is  
that coming here?!" Ryuunosuke hums.  
  
"You'll find out," Koosei sighs.  
  
The door slides open and Varanko steps in, gazing at everyone.  
"Where is Lum?!!"  
  
Mendou rises to challenge. "Why do you desire Lum-san?! Who are  
you...?!"  
  
Varanko casually tosses him into the ceiling! "Silence, boy!!  
You're not the one asking questions!! Where is Lum?!!"  
  
"I'm Lum, Lord Varanko," she steps up.  
  
"Yes," he smiles. "It's been a while since I last saw you. You're  
just as uncontrollable now as when Nassur was your tutor."  
  
"Um...y-yes, sir..." the Oni gulps.  
  
"Bastard!!!" Megane leaps at Varanko. "How dare you speak ill of Lum-  
san?!! Apologize or be punished for your sin!!"  
  
"Good-bye, Aisuru..." Koosei sighs.  
  
Megane's glasses are crushed, then he is punched into the teacher's  
desk!! "Be silent, boy!!" the Yehisrite growls. "You remind me of a  
Niphentaxian I met!!! Stay in your place or else I'll do to you what I did to  
him!!!"  
  
"What did you d-do...?!" Shinobu gulps.  
  
"I killed him," he evenly replies.  
  
"You **killed** him?!!" Kakugari gasps.  
  
"You have a *problem?!*" Varanko growls.  
  
The guards look mortally afraid. "No, sir!!!" they shake their heads.  
  
"I did not think so," the Yehisrite smiles. "If I did, you'd find  
yourselves in the lowermost realm of the Afterworld!"  
  
"Um...Lord Varanko," Lum hums. "What are you doing here? Why is it  
that you need me?"  
  
"You know of the part-Ipraedies hybrid calling herself Yukio?"  
  
"Yukio?! Yes! Why?!"  
  
"Because she is *azhis'f!*" he replies. "She is required for the  
*givhifghil-qu'rmihvir* on Cademus!! Where is she?!"  
  
"Um...she's in Oshika," the Oni looks scared. "I can get her for  
you."  
  
"You will do that," Varanko nods, then barks, "***NOW!!!!!!***"  
  
Lum nearly kills herself flying out the window! "That's the first  
time I ever saw Lum shit herself!" Momoe snickers. "Who is this?"  
  
"I like him!!" Kumiko beams.  
  
Natsuko grins. "He's *our* type of guy!"  
  
Mendou then frees himself and draws his katana. "Disrespectful  
bastard!!! Ordering Lum-san like that!!! You shall be *two*...!!!"  
  
All the girls surround Varanko! "No, you don't!" Momoe snaps.  
"Leave him alone!!"  
  
"M-momoe...?!" Mendou stammers. "Why?!"  
  
"Because he's the only one outside of Ryooki-sensei who puts that Oni  
bitch in her place!!!" Kumiko growls.  
  
"You touch him, you answer to *us!!!*" Natsuko threateningly adds.  
  
Mendou looks stymied. "Um...what is that thing in his hand?" Varanko  
turns to Momoe.  
  
"His sword, sir," the Terran replies.  
  
He blinks, then laughs. "'Sword?!!' **Sword?!!** That's no  
sword!!!"  
  
"It's not?!" Natsuko gasps.  
  
Varanko nearly collapses. "That...th-that th-thing...to us...that's  
a mere *butterknife!!!*"  
  
Mendou is decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! The other boys howl. "Now,"  
Varanko draws his own blade, "...*that's* a sword!!!"  
  
The girls are awed by the difference. Mendou quickly finds himself  
wanting...then, gets his blade shattered by one stroke of Varanko's *lim'l.*  
"Put the butterknife away and mind your place!!" the Yehisrite snaps.  
  
"Um...Ryooki-sensei, who is this guy, anyway?" Ryuunosuke points.  
  
"He's Varanko of Kyotos," he explains. "Kyotos is one of sixteen  
principalities of Yehisril. He's the Lord High Executioner of the Royal  
Kingdoms of Yehisril."  
  
The class looks horrified, repeating that fearful title. "You  
mean...you *kill* people for a living?!!" Ryuunosuke stammers.  
  
"Aye," he nods. "When the magistrates can't enforce the laws in any  
part of the Royal Kingdoms, they call on us to hunt down the miscreants,  
capture them...and if necessary, judge, convict and deliver the punishment  
when circumstances dictate it is impossible for them to be presented in front  
of a magistrate."  
  
"He's like Judge Dredd!" Chibi stammers.  
  
"That'd be about right," Koosei nods.  
  
"Wait a moment!" Shinobu looks confused. "How is it that you know  
Lum?" she walks up to Varanko. "Not to mention the rest of us?!"  
  
Varanko looks nonchalantly at her. "Lum was Nassur's student.  
Nassur was mine."  
  
"***YOU TAUGHT NASSUR?!?!?!***"  
  
"Aye," Varanko nods with pride. "I've long considered Nassur  
*niz'nifhifpil.*"  
  
Shinobu looks surprised, sensing the term's meaning, then smiles.  
"You say that you adopted Nassur-kun as your son?" she coyly hums. "Why,  
isn't that wonderful!"  
  
He looks suspicious. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Shinobu Miyaki," she beams.  
  
"Oh, yes," his voice drips scorn, "...the disloyal, disgusting, ill-  
tempered beast who can only *dream* of being Nassur's wife!"  
  
Shinobu is decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! "By the sounds of it, he's  
heard of her...and *hates* her!" Ryuunosuke groans.  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend bolts up, violently incensed. "Disloyal?!!  
Disgusting?!! Ill-tempered?!! Beast?!!" she snarls. "I'll make you *eat*  
those words!!!"  
  
Desks start flying at Varanko! Everyone watches in awe as the  
Yehisrite dodges the furniture, closing the range between he and Shinobu.  
Before she could react, his fist belts her in the nose!! "Behave yourself!!!"  
  
Shinobu drops to the floor! "The matter has been pre-ordained!!" he  
adds. "Nassur has been ensnared by Zirko-sama's weaves to become the  
betrothed of a more *worthy* woman!!!"  
  
"Smart man," Mie hums. "I'm glad Ataru-chan made sure that Nassur'd  
get married to someone other than that bitch!!"  
  
Everyone else laughs. Shinobu moans. Varanko then gazes at her.  
*Though I confess with her fighting spirit, she'd go very far...*  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
An hour later, Lum's ship comes to a hover beside room 337. The  
boarding hatch opens and the Oni disembarks with Yukio. An emotionless  
Varanko stands by the teacher's desk. On seeing the young hybrid, there is a  
touch...of sadness, perhaps? Regret? Anger...but not at Yukio. Someone  
else? No one can say for none notice.  
  
Yukio is awed. This is Varanko of Kyotos, Lord High Executioner of  
the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril. The greatest warrior in recent history.  
Alko's Bloody Hand, on whose *lim'l* hundreds, thousands of criminals,  
terrorists and warriors had perished. The Butcher of Colony Four, the man who  
organized the destruction of the Mikado's "perfect colony" and the deaths of  
10,000 hard-core Mikado supporters, blunting Vosian expansionism from  
threatening other races. Anyone raised in the Ipraedies Empire quakes at that  
name, for Varanko has destroyed the best the *Asan'on* targeted on him.  
  
This day, Yukio does not look on Varanko with fear. Why should she?  
She is *azhis'f,* the blood of Vos and Yehisril burning in her heart. It's no  
wonder her soul burned. The blood of thousands of Yehisrite warriors who died  
on the field of honour and reside in the Afterworld at the Three-Faced One's  
table is hers for the claiming. Varanko's arrival was the opening of the gate  
of Fate to the rest of Yukio's life. Now in her path is the Test of Life.  
  
The Test is the first great step by which Yehisrites venture into the  
wide world beyond hearth and family. A five-day wilderness survival  
exercise, now usually carried out on Cademus, the Test of Life is designed to  
demonstrate that life is never easy. All Yehisrites and Yehisrite-descent  
peoples have the unquestionable right to participate in the Test. To refuse  
that honour is seen as an act of supreme dishonour, warranting the death of  
the dishonourable soul in question.  
  
Yukio drops to one knee, taking Varanko's hand and courtly kissing  
the ruby on his finger. "My lord, I await your command."  
  
Staring at the hybrid, pride touches Varanko's eyes. "Remain. You  
know what is being demanded of you."  
  
"I do, my lord," Yukio nods. "It is my divine right and my sacred  
privilege."  
  
"So it is," he nods. "Rise. You will accompany me to exercise your  
privilege."  
  
Yukio stands. Varanko notices the other students staring at him,  
then back. "By the way...why did you remain at the domicile of the Slayer of  
the Masters of Noukiios instead of here with Nassur's student?"  
  
"I saw no reason to permit myself to be seduced by the denizens of  
this fool's paradise," Yukio scornfully answers. "The Slayer of the Masters  
of Noukiios no longer desires to be the fool of fools in this fool's  
paradise, so he removed himself and his child to a keep where the denizens of  
this fool's paradise could not pursue them. I will not dishonour my  
friendship with him by making demands of him to return to this fool's  
paradise...unlike *one* who claims she loves him!" her eyes rake over to  
glaze on Lum.  
  
Lum looks embarrassed. "I see," Varanko hums. "Very well. We shall  
follow the wise footsteps of Ataru Moroboshi and leave."  
  
The Yehisrite and the hybrid disappear. "Lum, why does that guy want  
Yukio-chan for?" Shinobu walks up. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"It's a long story," Lum sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
"You seem bothered, Lum," Koosei hums.  
  
After school, tn the nursing station, Lum and Shinobu relax with  
Sakura and Koosei. "I don't know, Koosei," she sighs. "I'm just worried  
about Yukio-chan, I guess."  
  
"Understandable," the teacher serves tea. "But I wouldn't worry.  
The Test of Life may be rough, but if the Executioners are running it, there  
should be no problems."  
  
"Not that," Lum shakes her head. "You know the bad blood between  
Ipraedies and Yehisrites, Koosei. The hybrids are half-Ipraedies, remember?  
They'll be hunted and killed!"  
  
"Not after the Test of Life," Koosei sits. "I can see Nassur's  
reasons for getting Varanko's help. If the Kingdoms acknowledge the hybrids  
have the right to exist, everyone else will have to do the same."  
  
"Isn't Yehisril far away?" Shinobu hums.  
  
"That's not the point, Shinobu," Koosei shakes his head. "You saw  
that battleship, didn't you? How do you think it got here?"  
  
Shinobu shrugs. "Between Yehisril and Earth, there is the United  
Republic of Zeiwan, the Kingdom of Tofunokoibito, the Union of Phentax Five,  
the Union of Phentax Two, the Kingdom of Koumoros, the Republic of Gomiana  
and, of course, the Kingdom of Neptune-Triton. All of them, plus Uru,  
Fukunokami, Elle and Karasutengu are dependant on the Royal Kingdoms to  
maintain some sense of galactic peace."  
  
"All of them?!" Sakura looks surprised.  
  
"All of them," he nods. "On Vos, we have a 35 year civil war just  
now ending. Ipraedos has Schwartz and the *Asan'on.* There're small penny-  
ante operators like Elle and Oogi. The Zephyrite Holy Mother is not expected  
to last a year, and with a Scripturalist or Orthodox due to take her place,  
fundamentalism will return to the Holy Republic. The Seifukusu Dominion is  
still a threat. Like it or not, Yehisril is the peacemaker for the whole  
local cluster."  
  
"I don't understand why people would turn to the Yehisrites," Shinobu  
shudders. "If Varanko is an example, I wouldn't trust them if I was Lupica or  
any other leader."  
  
"They're the best in a lousy situation," he sighs. "Yehisrite custom  
states they cannot impose their ways on others. They won't conquer worlds  
unless they've been attacked first. The Ipraedies learned that 50 years ago."  
  
"That's good," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Odd, isn't it?" Sakura sips her tea.  
  
"What is?" Lum looks over.  
  
"That a planet would turn to headsmen to carry out their judicial and  
police policies," the nurse hums. "We'd never give executioners such wide-  
ranging powers anywhere on Earth."  
  
"Ah...in that, Sakura-chan, there's a story," Koosei smiles.  
  
They fall silent as he explains...  
  
Fifteen centuries ago, Yehisril did not possess its empire of a  
hundred worlds. The planet was split between three independent  
kingdoms...Varakos, Kyotos and Falcros. The last was the most culturally  
advanced. As with the medieval period in Europe, religion and culture went  
hand-in-hand. At this time, a new phenomenon arose in Falcros, centred  
around the belief of the Three-Faced One. This phenomenon also promoted the  
basic beliefs of modern Yehisrite society: unswerving fidelity to one's  
lord; personal honour and courage; loyalty to family, comrades and friends.  
Preachers from Falcros spread the word to Varakos and Kyotos. While the  
common people took well to these teachings, their leaders sensed impending  
revolution. The Falcros preachers were assassinated in an attempt to prevent  
the further dissemination of this information.  
  
During this time, there lived Nifhizko, a weapons-smith who was also  
an adherent of Yehisril's version of Zen: the cult of Lady Silna, the  
goddess of justice. To worship Silna was to deprive oneself of mortal  
possessions. The Law was the only wealth for which a Silna cultist lusted.   
To this day, all magistrates and Executioners take oaths to Lady Silna before  
their feudal oaths to local lords.  
  
Nifhizko was an adept Silna cultist. Some claimed he personally  
involved the Lady's Favour to drain all emotion from his soul so he could  
serve the Law. Nifhizko used this to slay a brother who illegally extorted  
land from a benevolent and merciful countess. He was 60 when word of the  
assassinations became common knowledge. On his own, without warrant,  
Nifhizko located the assassins, killing forty over a twenty year period.   
When the hunt was complete, King Shimanko V was so impressed that Nifhizko  
was granted a warrant to form a special corps of hunters trained to bring  
justice beyond a magistrate's reach. The formation was named "The Imperial  
Corps of Executioners," a name still in use today. When Shimanko finally  
unified the three kingdoms into the Royal Kingdoms, the Imperial Corps of  
Executioners became the planet's chief law enforcement agency. Save for the  
Freemasons and the *pirpirsiw'r,* the Executioners have had no equal in  
training and devotion in Yehisrite history.  
  
"Incredible!" Sakura gasps. "Such devotion! No wonder that Varanko-  
sama's so feared! How long's he been an executioner?!"  
  
"Over a century," Koosei hums. "He was gazetted when he helped hunt  
down an Ipraedies guild assassin when relations between Yehisril and Ipraedos  
broke down. Varanko killed him bare-handed, even surviving the self-destruct  
bomb guild assassins carry with them."  
  
"Wow!!" an awed Lum sighs. "It's no wonder Nassur-chan respects  
him. I doubt Dakejinzou Shogai could've survived that!"  
  
"He probably was lucky!" Shinobu snorts.  
  
Koosei looks amused. "You don't seem to like him. Is it because  
Varanko didn't like you wanting to marry Nassur? I warned you you'd never get  
close to Nassur. Listen for once!"  
  
Shinobu flushes in embarrassment. Lum laughs. The Terran looks  
incensed. "That's not funny, Lum!!!" she drops a table on the Oni!  
  
She then gets belted with a 100 tonne hammer! "No hitting your  
classmates in school!!" Koosei snaps.  
  
"S-sorry..." Shinobu moans.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, space explodes as Varanko's flagship de-warps. On  
the bridge, battle stations are manned. Despite the fact that Cademus is deep  
in Yehisrite space, the chances of battle are present...if not from the  
Ipraedies, then from opponents to Alko's reign. The crew are dressed in  
traditional non- reflective sleeved chainmail bodysuits covered by magenta-  
pigmented thick leather pants and vests. All bear swords, the ones for the  
shortest crew double in thickness in comparison to Mendou's katana. The  
officers wear thick baggy wool sweaters. The commander, a one-eyed, raven-  
haired woman, has a magenta cape. "M'lord. We've arrived in the Cademus  
system."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Varanko sits in a throne-like command chair  
strategically placed in the rear of the bridge. "Scan for the 'Renegade.'  
Inform me if Nassur has arrived."  
  
"Your stepson's ship is in high orbit, m'lord," the combat sensory  
officer reports.  
  
"Signal the 'Renegade,'" Varanko orders.  
  
Nassur's face appears on the viewscreen. "You made good time," the  
Vosian hums.  
  
"I always do," the Yehisrite replies. "Do you have the other  
hybrids?"  
  
"They're here," Nassur nods.  
  
The other Yehisrites look at their liege lord, wondering what  
influence the Vosian hunter possesses to allow the hybrids, blood relatives  
of the swine who butchered 500,000 innocent people, to come to the site of  
their crime. "Good," Varanko ignores them. "I'll inform Hilmara and Chanko  
of their arrival and we'll proceed down to commence the Test of Life."  
  
"We'll see you there," Nassur nods.  
  
The screen goes blank. "M'lord, if I may...why are we allowing  
*Ipraedies* to proceed on the Test?!" the captain hums.  
  
"The mothers of these ten are *azhis'f,*" Varanko explains. "All  
were slaughtered alongside the pure-Vosian mothers, in much the same manner as  
the honoured dead of Cademus met their fate. What is worse, the children were  
lied to about their mothers' fate. It was only with the discovery of the one  
numbered 28 that the fate of those mothers became known."  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" the executive officer hums. "We've been forced  
to accept so much over the last millennium. And now people with enemy blood  
in their veins? May Lady Hifmalna curse us all to the Afterworld's pits!!"  
  
There is no annoyance on Varanko's face; he typically allows his  
personal crew the chance to speak their minds without fear of reprisal.  
"Perhaps. Were it not for Nassur, I myself would not accept this action even  
if the ten soon to be tested are descended from *azhis'f.*"  
  
The bridge crew sense the uneasiness in their liege lord. There was  
something hanging over the Lord High Executioner's head. "I shall inform the  
candidate of her time," Varanko turns to leave. "Captain, attend me."  
  
"Sir," the captain falls in behind him.  
  
The two later step into Varanko's own quarters. "Why are we here?"  
she looks around. "M'lord, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nifuna..." he smiles, "...there is something else I learned when  
Alko relayed the information from the *Dowe'on* Tribunal."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"One of the children about to undergo the Test...is my missing  
granddaughter's child!"  
  
Nifuna gasps. "Your granddaughter was one of the Project mothers?!!"  
  
"Aye," Varanko shifts from delight to frustration. "I learned  
something else."  
  
"And that is?" she looks concerned.  
  
"I ask your silence."  
  
"You have it."  
  
"Another of the children...is the child of the one we can no longer  
speak openly of."  
  
"No...!" her eyes widen. "Not her...!"  
  
"Yes. She had a child."  
  
"Who?! Which child is it?!"  
  
"Surely, you noticed her."  
  
Silence falls over the room. "I see..." she looks down. "She will  
have no home! Even if she succeeds in the Test, she will have no family to  
claim her!! No home to call hers!!"  
  
"I know," he nods.  
  
"Not even you..."  
  
"I am aware of that!!" he snaps.  
  
* * *  
  
Cademus.  
  
A barren world, third from its sun, this M-class planet was once the  
largest crop-producing world in the Royal Kingdoms. Over three centuries,  
the world was the coveted prize in contests between six of Yehisril's sixteen  
principalities. Eventually, the world was partitioned peacefully between the  
*laqu'silpif* in a model agreement later used in future expansion. Cademus  
was a symbol of Yehisrite valor and Yehisrite honour.  
  
It was for those reasons the Ipraedies targeted the world 50 years  
ago. Relations between the Empire and the Royal Kingdoms were plummeting into  
a cold war-like detente. Border raids were almost a daily occurrence. When  
the attack came, it was primarily focused on the large baronial farms which  
produced the most prize crops. At first taken aback by the suddenness of the  
assault (it was the first time the Ipraedies used their cloaking devices en  
masse), the lords quickly formed a powerful resistance force which drove the  
invaders back to the Empire, inflicting awful casualties.  
  
In the mop-up, the lords discovered the extent of Ipraedies ferocity.  
Five hundred thousand civilians...tenant farmers, mostly women and  
children...were butchered with a level of savagery which made the Cademus  
massacre the worst slaughter of innocents in galactic history. Most of the  
victims were back-shot and dumped over the edge of an escarpment. That  
became the *Miznirwiz-tizp'v,* the Cliff of Tears. The valley below became  
known as the *Piztiv- pizm'r,* the Valley of Shadows. Above the Cliff sat a  
reservoir once used for irrigation. After the Ipraedies were done, all that  
remained was dry sand. That became the *Hizp'bif-piltif'm,* the Plateau of  
Dunes. Some distance away, in a giant swamp equal to Earth's Lake Superior,  
lurked survivors awaiting rescue. That is the  
*Bizhiv'rmilzhis'r-mifnizx'sir,* the Wildreed Swamp. Finally, a whole county  
had been disintegrated. Its site became the *Hisr'mir-wizrihltiv'm,* the  
Plain of Truth.  
  
The Corps of Executioners located their training camp's headquarters  
on the Plain of Truth. In essence, it is a single-room but the size of the  
Moroboshi home in Tomobiki. The Executioners relocated to Cademus in the wake  
of the massacre, where the destroyed land was ceded to them as a gift from the  
planet's earls. Varanko was made Cademus' duke in the aftermath of the Colony  
Four massacre, which occurred a year after Cademus' tragedy.  
  
When the Executioners were dispatched to investigate the planners of  
the Cademus attack, the Ipraedies Assassins Guild decided to play a game.   
They let it be known the attack had been instigated by the Mikado, then  
contemplating expanding his rule to the weaker states of the nascent Galactic  
Federation. The Ipraedies were said to have been guided to Cademus by  
*azhis'f* sympathetic to the Mikado's cause.  
  
In hopes of launching the first Vos-Yehisril war in a millennium, the  
Assassins Guild let it be known that the Vosian dictator wanted to divert  
Yehisrite attention against Ipraedos so he could expand his power at the  
expense of the Federation. Since the Mikado's expansionist policies were  
common knowledge, that truth made the Ipraedies-manufactured scuttlebutt all  
the more plausible.  
  
When the evidence was presented to Alko, the Yehisrite head-of-state  
had already received numerous requests from various heads-of-state to blunt  
the Mikado. Now armed with the information the Ipraedies manufactured, Alko  
decided that a shock had to be delivered to the Vosian people to make them  
think twice about expansionism. By that time, Vos' Colony Four had been  
transformed into the Mikado's "pet" colony, a symbol of efficiency and order  
populated by those prospering in the lifestyle ordained by their dictator.  
With Yehisrite zeal, Alko unleashed the Executioners, slaying ten thousand  
people (the whole population) before the Mikado's police could respond!  
  
Inside the cabin, Varanko sits at his plain oak desk. Standing in  
front of him are his two chief subordinates. Chanko of Kyotos is a handsome  
25 year old man with strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes, closely resembling  
his superior. Hilmara of Dysos is a stunning 23 year old woman with  
green-dyed brown hair and brown eyes. Due to her birth principality, she  
wears strawberry- shaded armour. Both younger executioners are shocked at  
their lord's pronouncement. "Grandfather, you're bringing *Ipraedies* to  
Cademus?!!" Chanko gasps.  
  
"How could you, m'lord?!!" Hilmara demands. "The Ipraedies are the  
most dishonourable louts in the galaxy!!!"  
  
"Be silent, both of you!" Varanko barks.  
  
The younger executioners clam up. "It is true these children have  
Ipraedies blood!" Varanko stands, hands behind his back. "It is also true  
these children have both Yehisrite and Vosian blood in them! By our most  
sacred laws, those born Yehisrite must undergo the Test! You know that as  
well as I!!"  
  
"We understand that, Grandfather," Chanko sighs. "Consider  
this...there are those here who have relatives slain 50 years ago! They want  
to taste Ipraedies blood...and you're bringing these hybrids here?! You can't  
ask us to swallow gall!!"  
  
"No, I cannot, Chanko," Varanko shakes his head. "That is the reason  
I asked you to come here; to keep an eye on the farmers."  
  
"Why me, then?!" Hilmara points to her tinted hair. "I've as much  
right to kill those hybrids as anyone living here!"  
  
"I am aware of that," the Lord High Executioner's voice lowers.  
"Under normal circumstances, I'd allow you to fill your blood- lust. Consider  
this, however...I count a great-granddaughter among those ten children Nassur  
has brought here."  
  
Hilmara is stunned into silence. Killing Ipraedies for the deaths of  
one's family was one thing. Slaying a member of a lord's family, even if the  
target was half-Ipraedies, would result in Hilmara's death. Varanko had made  
his point clear; his great-grandchild was part of his family. Recovering  
herself, Hilmara smiles. "I'm pleased for you, m'lord. I really am."  
  
"Thank you," Varanko sighs. "I do not ask you to raise blades  
against those who remain outside the memorial ground. I only ask that you  
ensure they do not learn about the hybrids' presence and that you...persuade  
the farmers to leave well enough alone."  
  
"It shall be done," she nods.  
  
The door opens and Nassur steps inside. "Are the candidates for the  
Test of Life ready to commence their exercise?" Varanko asks.  
  
"They're ready," Nassur nods...  
  
...before a scuffle is heard. "Hey!!!" Benten snaps. "Cut that out,  
you scamps!!! Get off her, Yukio!!! Get off her!!!"  
  
The four step outside to see a bruised Hazel kneeling, Althea at her  
side. Benten keeps Hazel apart from Yukio, now held down by all seven  
remaining hybrids! A group of bemused executioners watch from nearby. "What  
in Lecasur's name is going on here?!!" Nassur demands. "Yukio, did you hit  
Hazel?!!"  
  
"She asked for it!" Yukio growls. "That *bizil* has not listened  
once to your demands to cease insulting Koichi!!"  
  
The Yehisrites look impressed by Yukio's profanity. "She has to have  
Yehisrite blood in her!" Hilmara snickers.  
  
Nassur faces Hazel. "What is the matter with you, Hazel?!! What did  
you say?!!"  
  
"I asked her why she was wasting her time with that idiot!" Hazel  
snaps. "You asked me to help you and Benten-sensei keep an eye on the other  
hybrids, Sensei!! I'm trying to do that, but that deaf fool..." she nods at  
Yukio, "...doesn't listen to a thing I say!!"  
  
"That's enough!!" Nassur looks to the hybrids holding Yukio down.  
"Let her go!"  
  
Yukio is released. Hazel is helped to her feet. *They're just like  
their mothers!!* Varanko's eyes roll.  
  
"Listen up, you idiots!!" Benten snaps. "This isn't a game!! Start  
behaving yourselves 'cause you're going to need your wits about you if you  
intend to survive! Understand?!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am..." the hybrids nod.  
  
Varanko turns to Chanko. "Prepare them. We'll commence as soon as  
they are ready."  
  
"M'lord," the younger executioner bows, then summons several friends  
to the hut.  
  
Hilmara moves beside Yukio. "Nicely struck," the Yehisrite nods,  
looking at Hazel. "What is that one's problem?"  
  
"After Hazel was found on Barsoom, she was sent to Earth to train  
under the Devil's Daughter Lum," Yukio looks disgusted. "She and  
Koichi...Ataru Moroboshi...didn't get along. After Koichi was tortured in the  
Box on Icarus, he had...I suppose the Zephyrites would call it a revelation.  
That's when he and I met. I took a liking to him, as did he to me. Since,  
I've been staying with Koichi on Earth...and Hazel, who fears that her gutless  
heroine will lose her 'Darling'...when it is questionable if she even  
*deserves* him...does not like that."  
  
"Lum...? Ah! The Oni *hilalyifgih'f* who hides behind her  
lightning!"  
  
Yukio grins. "I think Hazel is more upset at me because I've vowed  
to take Koichi away from Lum if she betrays his trust in her again." She then  
looks grim. "And I will."  
  
"If you survive this," Hilmara smiles.  
  
"I will," Yukio growls, then storms away.  
  
Hilmara blinks. "A confident one."  
  
"She's always been like that," Althea sighs, walking up to her.  
  
"Oh?!"  
  
"When we were on Icarus, Yukio-chan was always the loner," Althea  
explains. "When the officers trained us, she did her own thing. They threw  
her into the Box; six times as I recall. She didn't mind it a bit, shrugged  
it off as if it was nothing. Incredible!"  
  
"Typical Ipraedies," Hilmara snorts. "Torture is so low, it isn't  
amusing!"  
  
"You got that right," Althea shudders. "Yukio-chan may be the  
youngest of us, but she was the first to hit Stop Time, weird as that sounds.  
Not only that, but a year before Stop Time, she went berserk for a whole  
month. Yelling one moment, crying the next. No one understood what was going  
on. We certainly didn't. Twenty soldiers wound up in the infirmary thanks to  
her. The officers got it worse, even the commandant!"  
  
"She experienced the Wild Time."  
  
"'Wild Time?!'"  
  
"A time when Yehisrites, before entering puberty, loose control of  
their senses," the executioner explains. "They're forced to give in to every  
whim and emotion they experience. I hoped that one slew some Ipraedies while  
she was going through her Time."  
  
"'Fraid no..." the hybrid shrugs, then blinks. "Wait! If I'm part-  
Yehisrite and Daros and everyone here is part-Yehisrite, why didn't we go  
through this Wild Time?!"  
  
"When dealing with *azhis'f,* it occurs in rare cases," Hilmara  
explains.  
  
"Strange," Althea hums. "Yukio-chan was always off on her own. No  
one could control her. She'd disappear for a week, then return with enough  
wild boar to feet the whole camp. The officers freaked out, tried to punish  
her. She took it without complaint. The soldiers took to her side; after  
all, Yukio-chan ensured they got the best boars. Several officers wound up  
crippled thanks to 'accidents' the soldiers arranged. Rumors told us that  
some of the Assassins Guild were called in to teach Yukio-chan obedience.   
**They** wound up dead! Yukio-chan was even sent to the Ipraedies Circus to  
try to control her. She wound up slaughtering the ringmaster and the  
audience!! Finally, the commandant gave in and let Yukio-chan do whatever  
she wanted. None of us had much to do with her. Daros-kun tried to stop  
her, but she decked him better than Hazel-chan did!"  
  
Hilmara looks at the size difference between Daros and Yukio. "I'm  
impressed."  
  
"So were the soldiers," Althea smiles. "They named her 'Yukio.' In  
Ipraediespeak, it means 'the uncontrollable storm.'"  
  
"Well..." the executioner hums, "...we shall see if the storm can  
weather Cademus."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the hybrids stand in a row in front of the hut.  
Stripped of weapons and kill-belts, they bear a simple hunting knife and a  
leg- brace with a built-in tracking system. "Are they ready?" Varanko looks  
at his grandson.  
  
"They are, Grandfather."  
  
"Then, to all of you...begone!" Varanko waves them off with a  
flourish. "Return as true warriors...or do not return at all!"  
  
The hybrids head off. Watching them go, Benten seems worried.  
"How's this test supposed to work?" she sighs.  
  
"There're twenty planned encounters," Nassur explains. "Each is  
designed to give each candidate exposure to whatever possible threat they  
could face. It could be quicksand, poisonous plants, dangerous animals..."  
he shrugs. "Almost anything!"  
  
"And they're not to talk to each other, right?" the Fukunokami is not  
calmed.  
  
"No," the Vosian shakes his head. "Don't worry. Varanko'll keep an  
eye on things."  
  
"What about them being part-Ipraedies?"  
  
"Ah, that!" Nassur nods. "You know all the executioners are loyal to  
Varanko."  
  
"They're not the only ones on this dirtball, remember?!"  
  
"Yes. The course doesn't stray too close to the boundaries. The  
chance is still there that the locals might learn of the hybrids."  
  
Benten gives him an icy stare. "A...a sm-small ch-chance...!" Nassur  
stammers.  
  
"Right," she growls.  
  
"Pardon me, Grandfather," Chanko walks up to Varanko. "Sansura is  
calling."  
  
"Sansura?!" he hums. "What does your sister require of me, Chanko?"  
  
"She did not specify."  
  
"Very well," Varanko steps into the hut.  
  
"Who's Sansura?!" Benten looks confused.  
  
"A courtesan in Alko's court," Nassur blinks. "She trained as an  
executioner when Cinba and I were here, then later apprenticed as a courtesan  
in Alko's keep. After all, courtesans make the best spies in court."  
  
Benten nods in understanding. Varanko soon emerges from the hut.  
"What's with Sansura?" Nassur walks up. "She okay?"  
  
"She has a problem," the Yehisrite sighs. "It appears that she has  
become...impotent."  
  
Everyone looks surprised. "She is unable to seduce her targets,"  
Varanko adds. "She's only 40 years old, a member of the court for 15 years.  
She believes she's lost her touch."  
  
"Sad," Nassur nods.  
  
"What's the problem?" Benten looks curious. "What does she have to  
re-learn before she could go back to work? Everyone knows Yehisrite sex isn't  
that complicated!"  
  
"Quite a bit," Varanko hums, then thinks. "Yes!" he slams his fist  
into the palm of the other hand. "He'll do perfectly! Chanko!!"  
  
"What is it, Grandfather?!" the younger executioner looks confused.  
  
"Tell Sansura to go to Earth. The only one who can help her is Ataru  
Moroboshi!"  
  
Nassur and Benten faint! "At once, Grandfather," Chanko bows.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later...  
  
Peace reigns when Ataru sneezes! "Gods!" he rubs his nose.  
"Someone's talking about me."  
  
He enters the Tiger Cub Cafe. The cafe is clean, neat yet simple in  
design, the model of coffee shops throughout Japan. Manning the counter is  
his sister Nokoko and sister-in-law Mal. "'Morning!" Ataru calls out.  
  
"'Morning, Ataru-chan," Nokoko slips off her apron and hands it  
over. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Willing and waiting," Ataru slips the apron on. "How long you'll  
be?"  
  
"We'll be all day, little brother," Nokoko kisses him as Mal slips  
off her apron. "You sure you can handle this place?"  
  
"Heh!" Ataru snorts. "Piece of cake!"  
  
"I'm here!" Lum and Ten-chan fly in. "Hi, Nokoko-chan! Mal-chan!"  
  
"Sister!" Mal levitates, floating over to her sister's and cousin's  
side. "Here you go, Lum-chan," she hands the apron over, then settles to the  
ground as Lum slips on the apron. "I hope all will be well, sister."  
  
"We'll run it like it was ours!"  
  
"Here you go, Ten-chan," Nokoko slips a miniature apron on the  
smaller Oni.  
  
"Thanks," Ten-chan beams.  
  
Nokoko and Mal step out. "Okay, Master!" the former waves. "We'll  
be back tonight. Try not to wreck the place, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Ataru waves.  
  
They leave. "Darling," Lum hugs his arm, gazing wantingly at him.  
"Peace and quiet and we're alone with Yukio off on Cademus!"  
  
"I hope she's okay," Ataru sighs. "I don't want to see her hurt."  
  
"Someone like her?!" Ten-chan sits on the counter. "Not a chance!"  
  
"Don't sit on the counter!" Lum snaps.  
  
"Sorry!" Ten-chan floats away, flushing.  
  
The door opens. "Hello!" a college student enters, the morning light  
glittering off round-frame glasses.  
  
"Good morning," Lum walks up. "Will it be a booth or the counter?"  
  
"Counter, please, Mal-san."  
  
Lum guides him to a chair. "Here you go. I'm Lum, Mal's sister.  
She's off today."  
  
"Oh," the student sits.  
  
"Coffee?" Ataru looks over.  
  
The student looks really confused, but nods. "Are you related to  
Nokoko-san?"  
  
"I'm her brother Ataru," he slides a cup in front of the student.  
  
"Thank you," the student nods, pouring milk and sugar into the cup.  
"Where're Nokoko-san and the others?"  
  
"They're in Sendai," Ataru smiles. "Lum and I're subbing in. It  
shouldn't be busy."  
  
"We hope!" Lum adds.  
  
The student looks disappointed. "Pity."  
  
Lum blinks. Darling, psi-link!  
  
What is it, koishii?  
  
Why's he so sad about Mal-chan?  
  
Think, Lum! Ataru winks. Why do you think Nagisa's dad dressed  
him up as such a beautiful woman? Nokoko-chan has **eight** girls working for  
her here. Who *wouldn't* come to a shop like this when you can see such nice  
girls at close range?! If this was before the Spirit War, I'd be here all the  
time! This'd make Hooter's look tame!  
  
If people in Japan understood what Hooter's is about! the Oni  
sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
Viewing the cafe from the other side of the street are five men and  
two women, now in trenchcoats and glasses. "Why are we dressed like this,  
Mendou-san?!" Shinobu hisses.  
  
"We've got to make sure the local police don't stop us from  
fulfilling out mission!" Mendou responds. "Even if we got that court  
injunction overturned, there may be officers on the take with Moroboshi's  
family!"  
  
"This is stupid!" Ryuunosuke growls. "Why the hell are we here,  
anyway?! Ataru doesn't want us to bother him!"  
  
"He and Lum-san are *alone!!*" Megane snarls. "We're not going to  
allow that!"  
  
The other guards nod. "I don't care about you or Lum!" Shinobu  
snaps. "Ataru-kun's done something to ruin my chances with Nassur-kun! I'm  
not going to stop until I find out what he did and make him reverse it!"  
  
"Who cares about a *traitor* like **you?!!**" Megane roars. "Lum-san  
is the *only* one whose dreams count in Tomobiki!!"  
  
"Care to repeat that?!" Shinobu grabs Megane and proceeds to strangle  
him.  
  
The other boys move to stop the fight. Ryuunosuke shakes her head.  
A voice is heard. "Hey! What're you dummies doing here?!"  
  
Everyone stops, seeing Ten-chan floating there. "Jariten, you  
idiot!" Mendou hisses. "Don't tell Moroboshi we're here!"  
  
"I'll tell him right now," the young Oni drifts towards the cafe.  
  
"No!!" the boys move to stop him.  
  
Ten-chan then pulls out a tiger-stripped lollipop. "Guess what!" he  
licks it, then devilishly smiles. "Nokoko-onee-chan gave me a whole box of  
these if I'd do her a favour!"  
  
"Wh-what?!" Shinobu stammers.  
  
"This!" Ten-chan breathes in, then lets go with his flame-breath!  
  
The Tomobiki students howl as they run away. They unknowingly pass a  
beautiful woman watching the Tiger Cub from across the street. Two icy blue  
eyes concentrate on Ataru as he busies himself cleaning the cafe.   
"So...you're the one who slew the Masters of Noukiios, eh?" a sultry,  
seductive, accented voice hums. "Defender of Earth. My, you should be quite  
an interesting conquest, Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
Ataru sneezes!  
  
(COMMERICAL BREAK)  
  
*This isn't fun!* the college student sighs. *When this place  
opened, everyone went crazy because those nice girls worked here! It was nice  
to get a cup of coffee!* He looks over to Lum, cleaning some dishes. *Still,  
I suppose it isn't so bad with Lum-san here...*  
  
The door opens. Lum looks over, smiling. "Welcome to the Tiger Cub  
Cafe...!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!!" Ataru pulls Cherry up, having stopped  
him at the door.  
  
"Cherry?!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"How did you see through my disguise?!" he slips off his sunglasses.  
  
Cherry then flies into orbit! "No unpaying customers allowed!!!"  
Ataru snaps.  
  
"It's fate...!!!" the monk wails.  
  
"Sooner or later, someone'd show up!!" Ataru growls as he returns to  
the counter.  
  
"Um...who or what was that?" the student looks at Ten-chan.  
  
"Cherry," he sighs. "From Tomobiki."  
  
"Oh!" he nods, then points, looking to his right. "Who the heck are  
they?!"  
  
Ataru, Lum and Ten-chan look...to see Mendou, the guards, Shinobu and  
Ryuunosuke sharing a booth! "***HEY!!!!!!***" Ataru storms over. "What're  
**you** doing here?!!"  
  
"Let me handle this!!" Ten-chan growls. "I'll fry them to a crisp!!"  
  
"You fool!!!" Mendou draws his katana. "Did you actually think we'd  
allow you to get away with what you did, Moroboshi?!! You and Lum-san *alone*  
without us to protect her innocence?!! Don't be ridiculous!!"  
  
Ataru grabs Ten-chan, aims at Mendou, then bops him. A blast of  
flame incinerates Mendou! "No weapons inside the cafe except *mine!!*" Ataru  
seizes his rival's blade, then throws it out the front door. It impales the  
side of a passing truck, then disappears.  
  
"Hey!!!" Mendou snaps.  
  
Lum falls over laughing. The college student watches the  
confrontation, his glasses askew. "I seem to recall a court injunction meant  
to keep you jerks away!" Ataru growls.  
  
"Hah!!" Megane cackles. "We got you!! The district court in  
Tomobiki overrode your pitiful attempt to keep Lum-san to yourself!! Did you  
know the chief justice is the father of the victim of one of your  
girl-hunts?! When we told him that you gave us the slip, he was more than  
willing to pass an override!!"  
  
"Oh?!" Ataru hums. "I wonder what the chief justice of the Miyagi  
Prefecture Supreme Court would say to something like that! I'll call the  
chief of police right now!!"  
  
"Hold it!!" Shinobu leaps into his path. "You're not going anywhere  
until you tell me what you did to keep Nassur-kun...!"  
  
To everyone's shock, she gets roasted by Ten-chan! "That was a  
freebie," he smiles.  
  
"Thank you," Ataru shoves the burnt Shinobu aside as he steps into  
the office.  
  
"He's not gonna cut us any slack!" Chibi hisses. "What now?!"  
  
"We'll out-wait him!" Megane vows.  
  
"Ouch!!" Shinobu moans as she painfully rises. "That bastard! How  
dare he...?!"  
  
"Trying to hurt *my* Darling, Miyaki?!" Lum snarls, lightning  
flashing over her.  
  
Shinobu then gets a dose of the Oni's electricity!! As soon as the  
Terran passes out, Lum picks her up and dumps her outside. "Don't come back  
unless you're a customer!!"  
  
Mendou and the guards tremble. "Well?!!" Lum growls. "Are you going  
to order something or do I evict you for taking up space?!!"  
  
"How do you expect us to place an order when Moroboshi is running  
this place?!" the scion of Japan's richest family cries. "He could poison us  
so he'd take you for himself!"  
  
"I'll have herbal tea," Ryuunosuke hums.  
  
"Coming up," Lum turns to the counter.  
  
The boys relax. "Thanks, Ryuunosuke," Kakugari sighs. "You just  
saved our bacon!"  
  
"Hey, Lum!!" the tomboy then calls out. "These jerks still don't  
want anything!!"  
  
Mendou and the guards join Shinobu in a burnt heap outside! Watching  
this from her hiding place, the mysterious woman chuckles...  
  
* * *  
  
In an hour, things are quiet. Shinobu and Ryuunosuke have  
breakfasted. Mendou and the guards, frustrated, drink pop in another booth.  
The college student watches this in confusion. "What's with those dorks?" he  
thumbs Mendou.  
  
"They're idiots without a life!" Ataru declares. "This is what  
happens when one's idols are taken away...or in my case, properly reclaimed so  
I can have a life of my own. I take it you've never heard about Tomobiki."  
  
"All we heard up here is that all the weird stuff happens there," the  
student sighs.  
  
"Oh, too true," Ataru sighs. "Why do you think I left the place?"  
He then speaks up. "And I now intend to take Lum with me!"  
  
"Moroboshi, you swine!!!" Mendou bolts up. "How dare you try to hurt  
Lum-san by taking her away from her *real* friends...?!"  
  
"Sit down or *I'll* call the police!!!" Lum zaps him hard!  
  
Mendou drops into his chair. Everyone laughs. The front door then  
opens. "Welcome to the Tiger Cub Cafe," Ataru smiles.  
  
Everyone sees three schoolgirls about Yukio's age. They advance in  
review order to the counter. Confusion reigns as they sit in unison.  
Suddenly, one girl breathes in, staring at Ataru. The second girl repeats the  
manoeuver. The third repeats the manoeuver. Everyone then quizzically looks  
at Ataru...  
  
...who hides his face behind a plate, wondering what terrible  
enormity he may have committed to deserve this sort of attention. "Wh-what is  
it...?!" he stammers.  
  
"Where's a camera when I need one?!!" Megane gasps. "Ataru Moroboshi  
actually *scared* of the advances of women?!!"  
  
The three girls look at Ataru, then at each other. "Tomoko-chan, you  
ask!" a brown-eyed girl with tomboyish black hair whispers.  
  
"You do it, Yasuko-chan!" a bespeckled hazel-eyed girl with brown  
hair hisses.  
  
"You ask him, Mariko-chan!" a blue-eyed girl with wavy black hair  
hisses to the first. "He likes you better than us!"  
  
"No way!" Mariko blushes.  
  
"We'll do it together!" Tomoko whispers.  
  
The three face Ataru. "Um...Moroboshi- san...we, um...we want to..."  
Yasuko hums.  
  
"One...two...three..." Mariko counts.  
  
"***THANK YOU, MOROBOSHI-SAN!!!!!!***" the three yell loud enough to  
knock him over!  
  
Ataru looks over the counter-edge, still intimidated. "Um...you're  
welcome...um...for what...eh?!" his eyes widen in recognition.  
  
"Darling, you know them?" Lum hums.  
  
"Hey, lady, who're you to call Moroboshi-san that?!" Yasuko growls.  
  
"I'm Darling's wife!" Lum beams.  
  
"What did you say?!!" Ataru bops her over the head. "Gods, haven't  
you got that through your head by now?!"  
  
"Ataru, how *dare* you hit Lum-san like that?!!" Megane rams his  
hands into the table.  
  
The guards and Mendou find themselves facing the business end of  
Ataru's *qu'f-piaqu'r.* "What was that?" Ataru hums.  
  
The five boys quickly retreat. "Nice gun!" the college student gasps.  
  
"Oh, it's you three!" Ataru quickly stows the weapon, smiling.  
  
"You remember us?!" Mariko gasps.  
  
"When you beat those boys?!" Yasuko adds.  
  
"Yesterday in the alley?!" Tomoko hums.  
  
"Um...yeah!" Ataru rubs the back of his skull. "So...it's you  
three...!" he chuckles.  
  
"Hai!!!" the three snap their reply.  
  
"So..." Ataru coughs to regain his composure, "...what brings you  
three here today? There's no need to thank me."  
  
"How did Moroboshi save those three?" Mendou wonders, blinking.  
  
"Probably by just looking!" Paama snorts.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say, Shitto!!!" Lum zaps him!  
  
The three newcomers look at each other. "Um...well, actually...!"  
Tomoko hums.  
  
"Tell him, Yasuko-chan!" Mariko hisses.  
  
"We'll do it together!" Yasuko commands.  
  
The count-off is heard, then they face Ataru. "***MOROBOSHI-SAN,  
WE'D LIKE TO FORM YOUR FAN CLUB!!!!!!***" they scream.  
  
The three produce a super-deformed doll of the Cyborg, complete with  
a sash proclaiming TO MOROBOSHI-SAN FROM YOUR FANS!!!! Ataru is decked by an  
explosion!! The house is brought down as everyone howls on seeing him so  
taken aback. Ataru rises past the counter ledge, his whole head as red as a  
poppy and steam billowing from his neck. "My...my...my fan club...?!"  
  
"Sure!!" Tomoko nods. "Everyone in Oshika's heard about what you  
did...um, at least at our school, that is!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Mariko adds. "We also know that you were willing to drive  
those stupid Onis off during the Tag Race!"  
  
"Everyone wants to join!!" Yasuko pleads.  
  
Ataru stands, then takes the Cyborg doll in hand. "Well...I don't  
see why not...!"  
  
"Really?!!" Yasuko gasps.  
  
"Honestly?!!" Tomoko yips.  
  
"You don't mind?!!" Mariko beams.  
  
Congratulations balloons burst! "***HE SAID YES!!!!!!***" all scream.  
  
The others in the Tiger Cub are unsure if Ataru is pleased or  
mortified because of the attention he's receiving. The girls then chatter  
among themselves about getting the club's administration underway.   
"Honestly!" Mendou has slid to the seat next to Mariko. "How could you waste  
all that time and effort on a sex-crazed idiot like Moroboshi?"  
  
They stop, lethally staring at Mendou. "Who're you to say that?!"  
Yasuko growls.  
  
"I'm a classmate of this fool..." Mendou stands, pointing at Ataru.  
  
He gets beaned by a napkin dispenser! "Former classmate, you mean!!"  
Ataru amends.  
  
Mendou recovers, then points out details. "Look at those dopey eyes!  
That wet nose! That slack mouth! The look of a total incompetent! How  
could you devote yourself to something like him?! He's a waste of time!!"  
  
"I WON'T FORGIVE THAT!!!!" Lum zaps him!  
  
Mendou drops to the floor. "Oh, yeah?!" Tomoko looks unimpressed.  
"All I see is a greasy-haired snob who's full of himself!"  
  
"What?!" Mendou cries. "Are you blind?!"  
  
"Shutaro, stop harassing those girls!!!" Lum threateningly warns.  
  
"'Shutaro?!'" Yasuko looks surprised. "As in Shutaro Mendou?!!"  
  
"The same...unfortunately," Ataru sighs.  
  
Tomoko, Yasuko and Mariko burst out laughing. "It's Shutaro Mendou!"  
the last points. "The super-snob of Tomobiki!!"  
  
The SIQ...snob in question...is decked by an explosion!! "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"What do you think?" Tomoko snorts. "Get a life! Everyone **knows**  
about Tomobiki!!"  
  
The girls proceed to describe what they see as life in Japan's most  
infamous district: how everything weird happens there, how the citizens  
blame things on defenseless people, that they're all infatuated with Lum, how  
they blew up their town to get their dreams back, how they nearly destroyed  
Earth's biosphere thanks to the Second Tag Race, how the people of Tomobiki  
would sell Earth out to keep Lum. "Well, I hear there are smart ones in  
Tomobiki!" Mariko then objects.  
  
"You did?!" Yasuko looks over.  
  
"Yeah!" Mariko laughs. "They **leave** it as soon as they can...like  
Moroboshi-san!"  
  
Everyone from Tomobiki is decked by an explosion!! "***WHAT?!?!?!  
***" Megane bolts to his feet. "You disrespectful brats!!! How dare you make  
light of Tomobiki's holy mission to protect Lum-san's dreams?!! You'll be the  
ones who'll be sorry by allowing that pest..." he points at Ataru, "...to  
remain here!!!"  
  
The boys are then beset by Mariko, Tomoko and Yasuko! "***YOU TAKE  
THAT BACK!!!!!!***"  
  
As a free-for-all begins, the college student looks concernedly at  
Ataru. "Aren't you going to stop that?!" he points.  
  
"No need," Ataru hums.  
  
* * *  
  
Two minutes later, the girls depart. "I'm glad we met him!" Tomoko  
smiles.  
  
"He's such a nice man!" Mariko sighs.  
  
"We should visit again!" Yasuko beams.  
  
The other girls nod. Inside the Tiger Cub, the five beaten boys try  
to recover. The college student laughs, having never had this much fun in  
previous visits to a coffee shop. "This is nice!" Ataru places the SD Cyborg  
doll on the shelf above the cashier. "I'll put it here to scare the bad  
spirits away!"  
  
"Ataru!!!" Cherry appears behind him!  
  
The monk then gets a *very* close-up look of the Cyborg doll. "THE  
PHOENIX!!!!!!" he shrieks, then vanishes like the Roadrunner through the front  
door with a burst of smoke!  
  
"Son-of-a-gun!" Ataru whistles, then laughs. "It actually works!!"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the college student reviews notes for an exam. Ataru  
mops the floor. Lum catches up on gossip from Mendou and the guards.  
Ryuunosuke relaxes. Shinobu moves over to Ataru. "Um...Ataru-kun?" she taps  
his shoulder.  
  
"Something you want?" he looks at her.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Ataru looks away. "Bug me later, Shinobu! I'm not here because of  
you!"  
  
Shocked by his dismissal, she returns to her seat. This behaviour  
had been happening since their return from Icarus. While Shinobu didn't mind  
Ataru no longer chasing her, the crude attitude he possessed was something to  
get used to. Shinobu, along with Lan and to a lesser extent Sakura and  
Ryuunosuke had been at the receiving end of the worst of it.  
  
Before Icarus, Shinobu always intimidated Ataru with her feats of  
strength. These days, Ataru didn't scare. He could now retaliate with equal  
if not greater ferocity. He treated her like dirt, which for Shinobu, cut  
deep. Ataru had been her boyfriend. Now, he accused her having never loved  
him in the first place! That hurt. What hurt more was that Ataru had  
declared his intention to prevent Shinobu from becoming intimate with Nassur.  
Doing that was bad, but not understanding how that happened made Shinobu  
feel vulnerable. Vulnerable? Was that not the same way Ataru felt? Could  
that be the reason he left Tomobiki to relocate in Oshika? Could that be the  
reason he turned away from two years of a carnival in Tomobiki? He had  
enjoyed it as much as anyone else!  
  
Shinobu sighs, looking outside as she considers that. Yes, Ataru was  
vulnerable in Tomobiki. With Lum's attraction, every boy wanted to hurt him.  
The teachers treated him like dirt, Hanawa and Koosei excepted. His parents  
were the worst. Cherry and Sakura always pestered him, their "advice" never  
useful. Ten-chan harassed him. Ataru had been at the receiving end of every  
weird event that occurred, regardless if he was the cause or not.  
  
Shinobu's thoughts are interrupted as the front door opens. "Oh!"  
Ataru hands the mop to Lum. "Take over. This one's mine."  
  
Ataru obtains a napkin, then greets an elderly lady dressed in a  
kimono. "A booth is open, ma'am," he respectfully bows, directing her to the  
booth beside Shinobu. "This way."  
  
"Thank you," the visitor nods, sitting.  
  
Ataru remains as she looks outside. "I'm sure he'll come today."  
  
"Perhaps," she nods. "I come here often. He's never come."  
  
"You wanted...mint tea?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ataru moves to prepare the order. Everyone is surprised. "Do you  
know about this, Lum-chan?" Paama looks at his idol.  
  
"No," she shakes his head. "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Mendou sighs, "...but it's said mint tea helps in  
restoring memory."  
  
"What story is this?" Megane hisses.  
  
Ataru places the cup in front of the customer. "He never forgot  
you," he smiles.  
  
She looks at him. "Why...you resemble someone. Have you worked here  
often?"  
  
"You're confusing me with my uncle Komeru," Ataru chuckles.  
  
"Komeru...?" the woman hums. "Oh, yes, I remember. They say he  
couldn't get it up."  
  
Everyone present flushes red with shock. "Unfortunately," Ataru  
sighs.  
  
The woman looks outside. "Komeru's your uncle. You're Muchi's boy?"  
  
"Sadly, yes," Ataru sighs.  
  
"I remember him," she muses, sipping her tea. "He never did much.  
Always read his paper. Never said a word. The only thing which interested  
him was this utterly vulgar, boy-chasing bimbo from some place in Tokyo...oh,  
I forgot the name..."  
  
"Tomobiki," Ataru answers.  
  
"Yes. What was her name, again...?"  
  
"Kinshou Yamaguchi. My mother."  
  
"You're their child?" she blinks.  
  
"Unfortunately," Ataru moans, then perks up. "Ah! There!" he points.  
  
The woman looks...to see an elderly gentleman walk up, dressed in a  
formal 1920s-era three-piece suit. The woman's eyes widen in surprise, then  
she gingerly stands, walking out to greet him. The two then walk away  
together as romantic music is heard.  
  
Everyone stares at Ataru as he cleans up. "Darling, you know her?"  
Lum walks up.  
  
"Nokoko-chan told me," he sighs. "Back in the Taisho era, they were  
classmates. They vowed to elope, but he got drafted into the Army and was  
sent off to fight in Manchuria. He came back before we went to war with the  
States, but the two lost track. She always came back here, waiting for his  
return. She waited day after day when my uncle ran the shop. Her problem was  
passed on through the owners right to Nokoko."  
  
"When did they reunite?" Shinobu hums.  
  
"Several years ago," Ataru places the cutlery in the washer.  
  
"Darling, you're a romantic!" Lum sighs.  
  
"So I am," he nods.  
  
Shinobu is surprised. Yes, Ataru was vulnerable in Tomobiki. Here,  
that wasn't the case. Here, he was accepted. Here, he had family: Nokoko,  
Mal and Reiko. Here, he had friends: Nintaiko and the other Nendo-kata from  
the Outland; Nicole McTavish and her friends; Yukio, Dakejinzou Shogai...even  
Mie Seikou, who could visit Oshika without fear.  
  
Looking out the window, Shinobu isn't surprised Ataru is willing to  
turf everything and everyone from his old life. There was nothing tying him  
back to Tomobiki save Lum, but Shinobu knew that wouldn't stop Ataru for  
long. Further, Mendou's attempt to circumvent the court injunction was  
meaningless; Ataru would find a new way to ram them back. Finding new  
avenues of escape was the way Ataru survived. And with he and Lum living in  
Oshika, life in Tomobiki would return to dull normalcy. No one could move  
close since Komeru had purchased all the land within 200 kilometres of here.   
Once Lum was gone, all her friends would disappear.  
  
Nassur would disappear!  
  
Shinobu's surprise turns to vile rage. She was being pulled away  
from the man she dearly loved...and it was her former boyfriend causing it!  
That could not, would not, be forgiven!! Snarling, she grabs the table and  
moves to rip it out of the floor...  
  
...when she feels the cold kiss of a gun barrel against her throat!  
She glances over to see Ataru aiming his musket of his at her. "You either  
behave or else you'll get a taste of what the Masters of Noukiios went  
through!"  
  
Shinobu drops back in her seat, pale...  
  
* * *  
  
Another hour passes. The college student remains in place, not  
wanting to miss more of the "relations" between Ataru and Tomobiki. Attempts  
by Mendou and the guards to get Lum to return home have failed, making them  
antsy. Shinobu sits cowered in her booth. Ryuunosuke sits at the counter.  
"Nice place Nokoko has," she looks around. "How'd she afford it? This is way  
more expensive than Hamajaya!"  
  
"My uncle owned it," Ataru wipes dishes. "The first place he bought  
with his own money. When Nokoko-chan and the others came from the Outland,  
she asked him if there was something she could do to pass the time.   
Komeru-oji- chan remembered this place, bought it back from another owner,  
then gave it to her. It's been running smoothly ever since."  
  
"Nice," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
The door opens. "Welcome to the Tiger Cub Cafe," Ataru declares.  
  
Everyone looks. "Holy!!!" Megane gasps.  
  
"It's a chick!!!" Kakugari howls.  
  
Standing at the door is a very beautiful Yehisrite woman. Short-cut  
sunflower-shaded hair frames a classically sculptured face. Her gaze feels  
like cutting lasers. Visibly muscular, the equal of Sakura, she dresses in  
something akin to Yuukiki: a sleeveless cut-off canvas shirt, Bermuda-style  
pants and boots. She is visibly armed; sheathed daggers on her arms and a  
toothed leather cable about her waist. Her colours are magenta trimmed with  
gold. "I seek the Slayer of the Masters of Noukiios," she declares, looking  
around.  
  
"I'm he," Ataru bows. "*Hisri'hilm.*"  
  
The woman moves to the counter. She is stopped by Mendou. "Miss,  
wait!! Don't go near that sex-crazed idiot! Stay with me!"  
  
She gives him a look. "Who are you?"  
  
Mendou shivers. "Sh-shutaro M-Mendou..."  
  
The woman's fist impacts his groin!! Mendou doubles over, staggering  
away. She slides into a chair. "So...you're the Slayer of the Masters of  
Noukiios," her finger gently caresses his chin stubble. "Excellent."  
  
"And you are?" Ataru's eyes narrow.  
  
"Sansura of Kyotos," she smiles. "A courtesan of the court of the  
Lord Protector."  
  
"Oh?" he returns to his dishes. "And what would you desire of  
someone like me?"  
  
"You, of course."  
  
"A date, you mean?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Ataru thinks for a moment. "I'm running the cafe until my sister  
returns later this evening. If you'd like to wait, I'll get you something to  
eat. Do you have any money?"  
  
"I've gold."  
  
"That'll do," Ataru nods.  
  
Lum and Ten-chan emerge from the back room. "Oh, that's finished!"  
the elder Oni sighs, then stops on seeing the courtesan. "What the...?!!"  
  
"Lum-san!" Megane hisses. "Over here!"  
  
She move to the guards' side. "What's a courtesan doing here?!" Lum  
thumbs Sansura.  
  
"She's come to date Ataru!" Chibi gulps.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Lum screams, then bolts to Ataru's side. "Darling, what  
are you doing?!! Do you have any idea of what this animal will do to you if  
you go on a date with her?!!" she points to Sansura. "She'll beat you up!!!"  
  
Mendou grabs Lum, yanking her back. "Allow Moroboshi to die, Lum-  
san! I'll fill the gaping holes in your heart!!"  
  
Megane bashes Mendou! "Hands off Lum-san!!! *I'll* be the one who  
claims her!!"  
  
The guards then jump in! "***FAT CHANCE ON THAT, PAL!!!!!!***"  
  
Ataru grabs Ten-chan. Bopping him on the head, Ataru hoses the five  
boys with a dose of the Oni's flame! "Do you mind?!!"  
  
"Idiots, don't fight in my sister's cafe or I'll call the police!!!"  
Lum adds insult to injury via her lightning!!  
  
They scramble to their booth. "Darling, I will not allow you to date  
this animal!!" Lum points at Sansura. "Not only because I'm your girlfriend,  
but to ensure you...!"  
  
"***WHEN DOES YOUR BEING MY GIRLFRIEND GOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH  
IT?!?!?!***" Ataru deforms into a giant monster which intimidates everyone!  
  
Lum falls on her backside. "It's just a date!" Ataru growls.  
"Nothing harmful about that! And if you think of butting your way into my  
having a good time...don't!!!"  
  
She makes herself scarce. "Is that Lum, the so-called Devil's  
Daughter?" Sansura hums.  
  
"The one and only," Ataru sighs.  
  
"She's well-known," the Yehisrite is not impressed. "A bratty, over-  
possessive, bullying coward who hides behind her lightning!"  
  
Mendou and the guards look incensed. "WHAT?!?!?!" Megane bolts up.  
"Who says things like that about Lum-san?!!"  
  
He gets smashed by the buttstock of Ataru's musket! "Sit down and  
shut up!!!"  
  
The other boys fearfully back away...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, the Tiger Cub is quiet. Mendou, the guards and  
Shinobu remain in their booths, humiliated by the incessant abuse from Ataru  
and Lum. To better learn how to behave like a woman, Ryuunosuke has placed  
herself in a location where she gained an unobstructed view of Sansura. The  
college student watches everything. Lum warily eyes the Yehisrite as she  
works. Sansura remains in place, awaiting Nokoko's return. Ten-chan hides  
himself behind the counter, peeking intermittently at the courtesan. Sansura  
scares him into hiding by either a stare or a growl. Ataru remains calm  
despite the attention Sansura gives him. "Incredible!" Megane hisses. "If  
some girl looked at me like that, I'd be shitting my pants! How can Ataru  
keep his cool?!"  
  
"He's basking in her attention," Mendou sighs. "This woman scares  
Lum-san. Moroboshi will get her without Lum-san stopping him!"  
  
Kakugari growls. "Ataru's gonna cheat on Lum-chan again! Not a damn  
thing's changed!"  
  
The guards launch into a discussion, one Sansura easily overhears.  
"Ataru?"  
  
"What is it, Sansura?" he looks at her.  
  
"Those *yizpiz* conspire against you."  
  
"They usually do," he shrugs.  
  
"Will you not stop them?" she blinks.  
  
"They'll stop themselves," he winks. "Don't worry. They're their  
own worst enemies. Defeating them's a piece of cake."  
  
"He winked!" Megane hisses, eyes ablaze. "That slime dares wink at  
another girl?!"  
  
"He'll pay for that!" Mendou growls.  
  
The phone rings. Lum answers, then leans back into the cafe.  
"Darling, phone call."  
  
Ataru walks to the office. "Lum-san, come here!" Mendou calls her  
over. "Quick!"  
  
"What is it, Shutaro?" she walks up.  
  
"Ataru just winked at that girl!" Megane points at Sansura.  
  
Lum looks incensed...but before anyone could say anything else,  
Megane feels the kiss of Sansura's dagger on his throat. "So..." she growls,  
"...you seek to suffer from Lum's pathetic cowardice by your conspiring  
against the Slayer of the Masters of Noukiios! I should send you to the  
Afterworld so you can't carry through with your thoughts!"  
  
"She d-doesn't appreciate help, doesn't she...?!" Chibi gulps.  
  
"I've neither need for your help nor interference," Sansura purrs.  
"My business here is between Ataru Moroboshi and myself. Besides, everyone  
knows what a fool's paradise Tomobiki is! Your words shan't move me!"  
  
Rubbing the blade against Megane's throat, Sansura returns to her  
seat. Ataru emerges. "By the way, jerks, nice try, but no cigar!"  
  
"What?!!" Megane snaps.  
  
"That was the Miyagi Supreme Court," Ataru crosses his arms. "The  
chief justice didn't enjoy the idea of a *district* court overriding his  
decisions. The court injunction's still in place. Further, the chief justice  
of Tomobiki's been put on vacation on suspicion of being on the take with the  
Mendou Conglomerate!"  
  
Mendou bolts up. "How dare you sully my family's honour by making  
that accusation?!!" He points at Ataru. "You will be defeated, you slime!  
One way or another, you'll be defeated!! Mark my words, Moroboshi!!!"  
  
"You're an idiot, Mendou," Ataru is not intimidated. "I can't  
believe you haven't realized you already lost!"  
  
Mendou growls as Ataru returns to the counter. "What's wrong?" he  
looks at Lum.  
  
"What's this about you winking at her?!" she points at Sansura.  
  
"Oh, give me a break!" Ataru sighs. "Why do you always listen to  
what those jerks say?!" he thumbs Mendou and the guards.  
  
Lum is not calmed. "I swear, there are days I like you so much,"  
Ataru adds, "...and there are days I think you're so egocentric and naive, I  
wish I never met you!!"  
  
Lum pales as Ataru storms past. "Foolish Oni," Sansura shakes her  
head.  
  
The door bursts open, revealing a man in his twenties, dressed in  
shaggy clothes, armed with a rifle and carrying a bag a money. The desperate  
look on his face spells trouble. "A GUN!!!!!!" Shinobu screams.  
  
"Shaddup!!!" the man snaps. "Listen up!!! I just robbed a bank and  
killed a man!!! I've got the cops on my tail and I'm not going to jail!!!  
Anyone pisses me off, they'll die!!! You're now my hostages!!!"  
  
Ataru gasps. "You killed a man?!!"  
  
"Yeah, I killed a man!!" he cackles.  
  
Despite the danger, Ataru acts calmly, as does Sansura and Mendou.  
Lum and Ten-chan fidget. Everyone else is terrified. "Mendou-san, do  
something!!!" Shinobu wails.  
  
He faints! Shinobu looks disappointed. "Coward!" Sansura snorts.  
  
"What do we do?!" Lum looks at Sansura.  
  
"Don't look at me!" she snorts. "Ataru?"  
  
"I don't want to deal with this creep!"  
  
"Somebody do something!!" Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Hey!!!" the robber shouts. "Shaddup!!! I said you're my  
hostages!!!"  
  
He then finds himself facing Ataru, who moved at thought's speed to  
confront him. "You either order something or get out!!"  
  
"You thick-skulled jerk!!" the robber swings the gun toward Ataru.  
"Haven't you been listening to me...?!!"  
  
"It's a face-off!!" a Yamada hits a Yamada.  
  
"I can't look!!" Lum spins away.  
  
A shot is heard! Everyone sees the rifle pointing to the ceiling.  
Ataru's eyes glow as his battle aura intimidates the robber. "THAT WAS NOT AN  
OPTION!!!!!!" the teenager screams.  
  
"Get him, Darling!!" Lum cheers.  
  
Ten seconds later, the robber is beaten to a pulp! "Call the  
police." Ataru sighs. "Tell them we have their robber here."  
  
"Right, Darling!" Lum flies off.  
  
"I wish I never got out of bed..." the college student moans.  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
The police arrive to take the robber into custody. "Thanks for your  
help, Moroboshi-san," the sergeant tips his cap. "We had to chase the creep  
all over the prefecture."  
  
"My pleasure," Ataru nods, then smiles. "Oh, by the way..."  
  
"What is it?" the sergeant asks.  
  
He grabs Mendou and Megane. "These two, plus them..." he nods at the  
guards and Shinobu, "...are breaking an injunction imposed by the prefecture  
court preventing their coming here!"  
  
"Hey!!!" the two boys wail.  
  
"Oh, is that a fact?" the sergeant hums.  
  
The students sweat. "Take them away!!!" the sergeant orders.  
  
As they're cuffed and dragged off, Mendou howls, "Moroboshi!! You  
slime!! You'll never get away with this!!! We'll go to the highest court in  
the land!!! You'll never win...!!!"  
  
"Shaddup!!!" a policeman bashes him with a club. "Save it for the  
judge, creep!! 'Sides, the court on Fuji-san's closed today!"  
  
Another policeman stares at Ryuunosuke. "What about her?"  
  
She looks nervous. "Oh, she's not on the restricted list. Actually,  
she has a sister living at my place," Ataru explains. "Ryuu-chan came up here  
to visit her."  
  
"I did?!" the tomboy wonders.  
  
Lum pinches her backside. "Ouch!!" Ryuunosuke yelps. "I did, I  
did!!"  
  
"Fair enough," the cop heads off.  
  
Ryuunosuke stares at her old classmate. The other students are  
hauled off as a taxi arrives to deposit Nokoko and Mal. "What's going on  
here, Ataru-chan?" the former hums.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Ataru sighs.  
  
After the police depart, the college student, looking like a war  
veteran, moves to leave. "If you don't mind, I'm going home. I've had enough  
excitement to last a week..."  
  
"Hold it," Ataru calls out.  
  
He stops. Ataru puts change in his hand. "Your change."  
  
"Um...thanks," the student leaves.  
  
Ataru yawns, then pulls off the apron. "Wild day. It's all yours,  
Nokoko-chan."  
  
"No problem," she takes her apron back.  
  
"Now," he turns to Sansura. "I believe you and I've a date."  
  
The Yehisrite rises. "Darling, what are you doing?!!" Lum looks  
horrified. "Get away from that animal...!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Lum," Ataru smiles. "You should know by now I never refuse a  
girl's request for a date." He offers his arm to Sansura. "Shall we, my  
dear? You seem anxious."  
  
"I am," she slips her arm around his.  
  
The two head off. "What was that all about?!" Nokoko looks  
confused. "Who's the gorgeous chick, Lum-chan?!"  
  
"A courtesan," the Oni panics. "She'll beat Darling into a coma!!  
She'll torture him and cut him and bite him and do all sorts of horrible  
things!! What will I get back?!!"  
  
"Sister, be calm!" Mal sighs. "There's no need to panic. He knows  
what he's doing!"  
  
"DARLING, PLEASE!!!!" Lum screams. "WRITE YOUR WILL, FIRST!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru and Sansura enter the former's home after an evening composed  
of a candlelight dinner, star-gazing, a movie and a walk on the beach. "Here  
we go!" Ataru escorts her to the dining room. "Home, sweet home. Make  
yourself comfortable. A drink?"  
  
"Water, please," Sansura sits.  
  
A moment later, the two relax. "A lovely keep you have," Sansura  
hums. "Yours?"  
  
"Naturally," Ataru nods. "I no longer desire to live with those who  
don't love me."  
  
"Understandable. You surprise me. Everyone says you'd recklessly  
pursue a woman without hesitation. Now that I've met you and come to know  
you, you strike me as honourable and decent. I'm please to be proven wrong."  
  
"Well, let's say I've undergone some rough times," Ataru sighs. "It  
was some wake-up call. Now, will you answer my question?"  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Why are you interested in meeting me?"  
  
She sighs. "As you know, I'm a courtesan in the court of Lord  
Protector Alko."  
  
"A sex-spy, eh?" his eyebrow rises.  
  
"Aye," she places her glass down. "I've worked there for fifteen  
years. Seduce those the Lord Protector wants information from, then relay  
that information. I was good."  
  
Ataru looks concerned. "'Was?!'"  
  
"Recently, I've...as you Terrans say... lose my touch. May I remove  
my clothes?"  
  
"Please."  
  
She strips, revealing hidden throwing daggers and vials of  
aphrodisiac. Ataru's eyes widen in awe on seeing the unblemished skin. "Boy,  
you are good!" he whistles.  
  
"I'd like to think so," she nods.  
  
He walks around her, drinking in all the details. "Lovely," he  
gently pulls her towards him. "Very lovely."  
  
"Can you help me?" she looks at him. "Even if you have calmed down,  
that reputation of yours must have some basis in fact."  
  
"I'm pleased to come well-recommended," he kisses her cheek. "My  
bedroom's the first on the left. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you  
in a minute."  
  
"As you wish," she picks up her clothes.  
  
Ataru enters the bathroom, stripping and slipping on a bathrobe.  
Sansura's problem was intriguing. A courtesan in the court of Yehisril's  
head- of-state was a vital weapon in keeping the relations between the  
principalities from flaring into war. If Sansura could no longer serve as  
such, Ataru could only guess her fate. Failure in anything on Yehisril  
usually either spelt execution or suicide. Sansura was forty years old,  
still young. Obviously, she hadn't considered what life beyond the end of  
her service with Alko would be.  
  
Ataru instinctively knew...he didn't understand how...that Sansura  
was a nice girl. To allow her to die went against his beliefs. His eyes scan  
the washing and bathing items available...then focus on a razor.  
  
* * *  
  
Sansura lays on the bed, smiling. So that is Ataru Moroboshi, an  
Emissary of Lord Zirko, the god of love. He had satisfied and surprised  
Sansura, something rare in a courtesan's life. Most of her "dates" were  
decrepid old married men looking for a quick fix. Sansura's price was  
information, based on requests from Alko or his ministers. Her dates knew  
that, but did not mind when they could spend time with someone as lovely, as  
powerful as she. In that light, her loss of seductive skill was all the more  
tragic. How could Alko survive if vital information could not be obtained?   
He had five dozen courtesans under his employ. The loss of even *one* still  
produced a hole in the information net. Sansura had to correct it as soon as  
possible. While she was relatively safe from reprisals from the ministers,  
it still took a year to properly train a new courtesan.  
  
She giggles on remembering the courting Ataru put her through before  
bringing her here. Terrans underwent a complex vetting-out process when  
choosing a mate, even for one night. Yehisrites could learn from them.   
After all, most of her people, when seized by their passions, grabbed the  
nearest potential mate, usually without introducing oneself! While women  
held the advantage when one entered one's bed-chambers, incidents of males  
slaying their partners were still reported. Sansura had nothing to fear.   
While he had slain the Masters of Noukiios to rescue his child, not to  
mention fighting Tomobiki, he was no killer by nature. Now, she awaited what  
he had planned next.  
  
Ataru enters, carrying a small bucket of soapy water and a razor. He  
moves a chair beside the bed, then pulls out a towel. "Lift your left leg,  
please," he smiles.  
  
She does so. He slides the towel under her. Sansura is  
disappointed; he didn't touch her. "Relax, Sansura. I have to get you into  
the mood. Bend the left leg, please."  
  
She does so, resting her foot on the towel. After soaking her leg,  
he covers it with a minty shaving cream. "What is this?"  
  
"Consider this a modified form of seduction," he chuckles.  
  
"You're seducing me?" she purrs.  
  
"You might say that," he grabs the razor.  
  
"What's that?" Sansura looks confused.  
  
Applying just enough pressure, he pulls the razor up the leg, shaving  
the hair off. "And there's one..." he sighs.  
  
The Yehisrite gasps in ecstacy as the burning sensation shoots up her  
leg! "Oh, gods!!!" she tearfully cries. "Oh, yes!!!"  
  
He shaves the rest of the leg. Sansura cries every time the razor's  
sting is felt. Yehisrites possessed a sensitive nervous system; any form of  
pain was pleasure, hence the reason they were so aggressive in war or  
anything else demanding physical power. Death to them was simply the  
ultimate pleasure.  
  
Finally, he stops. She is now drenched in sweat, all control gone.  
"That...that was so good..." she lustfully moans.  
  
"We're not done yet," Ataru smiles.  
  
"We're **not?!!**" she gasps.  
  
"No," he shifts to the other side. "I have to shave your other leg."  
  
"M-my...my...my other leg...?!"  
  
"Uh-huh," he applies the shaving lotion.  
  
In minutes, he is done. "How was that?!"  
  
Sansura is in the throes of bliss. "Oh, Ataru, you divine  
creature...you're so good!"  
  
"I'm still not done yet, Sansura..."  
  
She stares at him. "Uh-huh," he points to her armpits. "That's  
next!"  
  
"I can't take this...!" she slumps.  
  
"Do you want me to stop...?" he pauses.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"Didn't think so," he smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Tomobiki, a panicked Lum paces. "How could Darling allow  
himself to be touched by than animal?!!" she stammers. "She'll beat him into  
a coma!!! Oh, Darling!!!"  
  
"Lum-chan, it's what the creep deserves for dating other girls!" Ten-  
chan sighs.  
  
"SHADDUP!!!!!!" Lum barks.  
  
The smaller Oni leaps to attention, eyes wide. "You don't begin to  
understand, do you?!!" Lum snarls. "You use every chance to insult and hurt  
Darling!! You're lucky that Darling never called his grandma to get your visa  
revoked, Ten-chan!! If you don't stop now, *I'll* send you home!!!"  
  
Crying, Ten-chan floats out the room. Lum sits. "Oh, this is  
horrible!!" she moans, then moves to shut off the lights. "I'll never see  
Darling alive and whole again!!"  
  
Laying down, she covers herself. Soon, her eyes close.  
"Darling...please be safe...!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's eyes open.  
  
Finding herself in a beautiful bedroom, the Oni moans, stretching  
herself. She lays nude in a king-sized bed capable of holding four with  
comfort. Beautiful decor surrounds the Oni. One window presents a panorama  
of the Esanta'cha and the courtyard of the villa she and Ataru lived with  
their closest friends. In the sky above, a bright white sun burns, framed by  
the flat disc of the Milky Way galaxy 5000 parsecs away. Mint is in the air  
as she stretches herself. "Oh, what a beautiful smell..."  
  
"Good morning, Lum-chan," a voice calls.  
  
She gasps in surprise, then smiles. "Good morning, Noa-chan."  
  
Her bond-mate walks up, tea tray in hand. "Here you go, love," she  
hands Lum a cup.  
  
The two watch another day pass. Lum looks down at herself, noticing  
that nothing has changed. In her previous dream, she was ninety years old,  
although for a person with a Sagussan lifespan, she was physically twenty-  
three. Seeing Noa, Lum confirms that the Seishin-born bureaucrat is the  
nineteen year-old woman she met in Tomobiki town park in the wake of the  
Spirit War. "Is this a dream?"  
  
Noa looks over. "It is...and it's not."  
  
"Pardon?!" the Oni looks confused.  
  
"Well..welcome to the Dreamscape."  
  
She snaps her fingers. The image of the villa and the Esanta'cha  
fades, revealing a field of clouds. In front of the two is a cut marble slab  
declaring:  
  
WELCOME TO DREAMSCAPE VERSION 1.0  
DAIMON'CHA, DAISHI'CHA AND OUTWORLD MAREI'CHA WELCOME  
**** **** ****  
NO OTHER OUTWORLDERS ALLOWED!!  
Intruders will be mind-wiped without trial!  
**** **** ****  
Nothing beyond XXX-rated dreams welcome  
**** **** ****  
  
PROHIBITED FROM DREAMSCAPE 1.0:  
  
1) No dreams of child pornography  
2) No bestiality (pay attention, people from Zoology!)  
3) No Oedipal dreams  
4) Nothing about lawyers, film-makers, writers or poets  
5) AND ESPECIALLY no dreams about homophobes, rapists, racists, or other  
bigots (Unless you're torturing, mind-raping, killing or mind-wiping them, of  
course!).  
  
"What's this place?!!" Lum looks around.  
  
"Think of it as a psychic version of the World Wide Web," Noa  
smiles. "All of us on Sagussa can access this place so we can explore our  
fantasies during the Dream Time."  
  
The Oni thinks for a moment. "Oh, that's right! You're in  
cryofreeze awaiting the time when Darling and I come to Sagussa!"  
  
"Bingo!" Noa smiles. "I wondered if you could get access into the  
'Scape. It seems you're able to get in on your own."  
  
"How?!!" Lum hums. "I'm not Sagussan."  
  
Noa smiles. "It doesn't matter, I suppose. I am glad you're here,  
Lum-chan. Spending the rest of the Dream Time without the person I love  
scares me to death."  
  
Lum blinks as that statement hits home. "I thought this was some  
sort of joke," she gasps. "You're serious!!"  
  
"Very," Noa purrs, snapping her fingers.  
  
The image of the villa returns. "B-but...I love D-Darling...!" Lum  
stammers.  
  
"I love him, too," Noa nods. "So if we love him...let's love each  
other!"  
  
Lum is speechless. Noa had a way of solving a problem, that, if it  
arose from Elle or Yukio, would have the Oni fighting tooth-and-nail. In the  
Sagussan's eyes, Lum was no enemy. Lum was part of the prize Noa's people  
sought. Still, the straight-forward way she came at Lum overwhelmed her.  
"I...I...!"  
  
Noa slides over until their bodies touch. Before Lum could  
resist...did she want to resist?...Noa takes Lum into her arms. "Why waste  
time fighting each other? I don't want to fight you, Lum-chan. I don't want  
to hurt you. I love you. I love you more than the denizens of that place of  
fools and madmen Ataru escaped from could ever love you." She rubs her nose  
against Lum's. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Ready to protest, Lum falls silent. What *was* wrong? Noa, despite  
looking like your typical Akaikaminoke-seishin, hailed from a race where  
making note of sexual preference was not an issue. What did that make Ataru?  
  
*Coward!!* Lum snarls at herself. *Ask the right question! What  
does that make me?!*  
  
"Hush, Lum-chan," Noa sighs, reading her mind. "Don't be angry. One  
doesn't become bond-mates without reason. Just because we bonded doesn't mean  
that the emotions which make our bonding a loving relationship automatically  
come. This is a big step, even for me...and I live here, remember?"  
  
They gaze at each other. "Why are you waiting?" Noa coos. "Put your  
arms around me."  
  
Lum shudders...then her arms slide up to return Noa's embrace. "Ah!"  
the latter sighs. "That's better. Well..." her eyes close as she leans up,  
"...let's have fun..."  
  
Lum remains still as they kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
"Noa!!!" Lum bolts out of bed.  
  
She looks around. She is in Tomobiki. The lights are extinguished.  
Ten-chan's gentle snores echo from his futon nearby. A full moon hovers.  
Standing, Lum walks over to the window to stare at the disk of Earth's  
primary satellite. "Noa..." the Oni sighs as she looks to the stars. Where?  
Where in that vast galaxy beyond Earth did Noa live? What star did she call  
hers? Where was Sagussa anyway?  
  
The Oni giggles. However, despite her visible humour, Lum's thoughts  
were boiling. What would Noa's coming back bring to Lum? How would Lum's  
friends look at her after Noa came? Would her life be the same ever again?  
"Stop it!" Her life had been different ever since she returned from Icarus.  
Learning that Ataru had a dimension to his life of which she knew nothing,  
much less could not affect, had hurt.  
  
She could leave. It would hurt her and Ataru, but Lum would feel  
safe again. Then again...it would leave Ataru vulnerable to all sorts of  
unknowns. Lum would betray her oath to herself...betray her oath to Noa...  
  
"No!" she sighs. "That's the coward's way out!" The decision had  
been made. She loved Ataru. No power in the galaxy would make her stop. He  
loved her. Deep down, Lum knew her Darling would be hers in the end run. Noa  
did not wish to disrupt that, like Elle and Yukio. Noa merely wanted to  
augment it with her presence. She had searched all of Sagussa, but still  
hadn't found a girl to be her bond-mate.  
  
She chose Lum.  
  
The Oni was touched, just like she was touched when Mal chose Lum to  
be the Nendo-kata's template. Noa's love would make Lum's life more exciting,  
certainly intriguing. The Oni couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's  
faces when they learned a woman lusted after her. The reaction would be  
priceless!  
  
How would Ataru react?  
  
Lum stops, realizing that Noa had made a slight miscalculation...or  
had she? The *saikoo jinsejitsu* had erased Ataru's memory of his encounter  
with the Sagussans twelve years ago. That set into motion patterns of  
behaviour whose aftereffects Ataru was still trying to overcome. When the  
Sagussans returned, that memory would be restored. It could make a difference  
between Lum marrying Ataru and losing him.  
  
Returning to bed, Lum lays down. The choice was made. She would go  
ahead. "Noa," Lum sighs as her eyes close...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Lum steps into Tomobiki High School. Refreshed from  
the previous night's visitation, the Oni almost forgot her worries about Ataru  
and Sansura. A call from Oshika calmed her; Ataru told her Sansura had a  
wonderful time and he weathered it without injury. Lum was relieved, but  
curiosity consumed her. What happened?  
  
"'Morning, Lum-chan!" Lan runs up.  
  
"'Morning, Lan," Lum sighs. "Guess it'll be a quiet day with  
everyone else in jail."  
  
"Yeah!" Lan laughs. "It's what they get for making Darling mad.  
What's this about a Yehisrite courtesan wanting to date him?!"  
  
Lum looks surprised, then sighs. Ten-chan must have told Lan. "Oh,  
nothing much. Darling called this morning. She enjoyed herself."  
  
"Are you okay?" Lan looks concerned. "You don't seem like yourself.  
Don't tell me you worried yourself sick about Darling."  
  
"I...um, yeah, I did!" the Oni embarrassingly laughs. If she told  
Lan about Noa, what would be the reaction? The Seishin could make fun of  
Lum's "bisexual" relationship. Perhaps find some way to convince Ataru Lum  
no longer loved him. Lum dismisses that. Noa was more powerful than Lan.   
Further, there was a saying..."Never get between a Sagussan and her bond-mate  
if you value your existence."  
  
The two step into the classroom. "Good morning, Lum," Koosei walks  
up to her. "I heard you had some fun in Oshika yesterday."  
  
"How did you know that, Ryooki-sensei?!"  
  
"Ataru told me," Koosei smiles.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, a hoverbike is heard. Everyone  
sees Sansura drive a machine similar to Benten's up to the window. One of the  
boys opens the window to allow the Yehisrite in. On seeing her, the boys get  
hearts in their eyes while the girls look insanely jealous. "Who is that  
hussy?!" Momoe's eyes blaze. "She's beautiful!"  
  
"She makes Sakura-sensei look tame!" Kumiko resentfully sighs.  
  
"Sansura!!" Lum gasps, walking up. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
She dismounts, then walks over. The Yehisrite sighs...then slaps Lum  
across the face! "***YOU FOOL!!!!!!***"  
  
Lum slams into the blackboard. Everyone gasps as the Oni picks  
herself up. "You blind stupid ignorant fool!!" Sansura growls. "Have the  
trickster-spirits so blinded you to the one you desire that you'd ignore all  
his attempts to show how much he desires you and leave him abandoned and alone  
up there?!!"  
  
Lum looks surprised. "Wh-what are y-you talking about...?!" she  
stammers.  
  
"I speak of you living in here in lieu of Oshika!" Sansura snaps.  
"Playing to the delights of these fools while your precious Darling decides  
you're not worthy of him and seeks someone else!!"  
  
"Wh-what should I d-do then...?!"  
  
"Idiot, are you deaf as well as blind?!!" Sansura howls. Grabbing  
Lan, the Yehisrite puts her into a backbreaker, compromising the Seishin's  
backbone. "LEAVE THIS PLACE AND LIVE IN OSHIKA WITH ATARU, FOOL!!!!!!"  
  
Lum is blasted down. The boys are too intimidated to protest.  
Sansura tosses Lan out the window, then moves to leave. "This I warn you!"  
the Yehisrite threatens. "If you do not acknowledge Ataru's love for you and  
live with him, someone will come to take him away from you...and the fault  
will be **yours,** Lum!! I pray Pizalna-sama will enlighten you to your  
mistakes!! Farewell!!!"  
  
She hops on her bike, then moves to drive off. "Wait a moment!" Lum  
gasps. "What happened, anyway?! What did Darling do?!"  
  
The Yehisrite smiles. "He shaved me!"  
  
Everyone else is decked by an explosion!! "***HE SHAVED HER?!?!?!***"  
  
Sansura drives off, waving...  
  
* * *  
  
Cademus. The fourth day of the Test.  
  
On the Plateau of Dunes, Hazel makes her way from one outcropping of  
hard limestone to another, wondering which sandy spot is shallow and which is  
a sandtrap. With one day and four more encounters to go before finishing,  
the hybrid strides with confidence...so much so that her mind has drifted to  
other things. "Once we get back to Home Base, I'm gonna go to Earth and drag  
Yukio away from that idiot Ataru!" she mutters to herself. "I can't see what  
she sees in him anyway! I can't see what Lum-sensei sees in him! I can't  
see what **anyone** sees in him!!"  
  
Hazel took the responsibility Nassur bestowed on her of leading the  
other hybrids through the transition from being nameless slaves to  
independent bounty hunters seriously. The revelation that some were  
part-Yehisrite had surprised them. She didn't know a thing about the  
Yehisrites until Nassur rescued her. That wasn't true of the others.   
Officers controlling the Project filled them with horror stories of Yehisrite  
savagery and brutality, their racism and xenophobia. The plan to place the  
*azhis'f* descendant-hybrids through the Test of Life had taken them all by  
surprise. It took Nassur almost the whole trip from Home Base to persuade  
them there was nothing to fear.  
  
Fortunately, Nassur had the truth. The Yehisrites were savage, that  
was true, but that savagery and brutality occurred when they faced opponents  
they considered dishonourable. Hazel knew by personal experience how evil  
the Ipraedies were. The planet she now walked on was another example of the  
evil of those like the ones who butchered her mother and the other Project  
mothers. As for racism and xenophobia, meeting Varanko and the other  
executioners confirmed how much a lie that was. True, they hated Ipraedies;  
what happened on Cademus would make anyone vicious towards her father's  
people. That was true with any race that treated the Yehisrites so roughly.   
As for xenophobia, well, Yehisrite society had tests like this one which  
allowed outsiders to prove how good they were. Nassur and his first wife  
also did the Test of Life. Perhaps if no hybrid had an *azhis'f* mother,  
they would still go on the Test. What better way to prove themselves?  
  
The Lord High Executioner had really surprised the hybrids.  
Ipraedies propaganda painted him as a fiend. To Hazel, he was a kindly  
gentleman who had seen horrors Hazel could never imagine; an older, wiser  
Nassur who had adopted the renegade as his own son. Further, there was  
something familiar about Varanko. Hazel couldn't understand why the  
executioner felt closer to her than the man who rescued her from lonely exile  
on Barsoom.  
  
Stepping into a sand dune, Hazel almost falls in to her neck.  
Scrambling to the nearest ledge, the hybrid breathes out in relief, then looks  
at the hole her body left in the dune, rapidly filling with loose sand. "I  
best get back to business!" Hazel pants.  
  
Hazel looks around, then makes a leap to another ledge. Taking in  
the barren landscape of Cademus, the hybrid sighs, wondering what lay in the  
beautiful prairie beyond the limits of the reservation. The reservation is  
400 kilometres long by 200 wide in a parallelogram shape. The routes of  
everyone's Test did not come within 20 kilometres of the boundaries. Hazel  
herself was nearly in the middle, far from any farmer wishing to avenge the  
loss of loved ones. Part of her understood the anger and grief people like  
Hilmara felt. The other part reminded her that she herself, until this Test  
was over, was still considered Ipraedies, would be by some for the rest of  
her life.  
  
Taking another step, she lands at the edge of another ledge. A hand  
explodes from the sand to grab her! "Wha...?!!" she screams as she drops  
unceremoniously to the limestone.  
  
Looking back, she sees a middle-aged Yehisrite man rise from the  
sand, a three-pronged pitchfork in hand. He is dressed in thick leather  
clothing tinted green...Varakos colours...with grappling equipment allowing  
him to seize solid ground, not to mention a breathing apparatus to allow him  
to survive under the sand. "Wh...what's the meaning of this?!" Hazel kicks  
herself away.  
  
"Foolish Ipraedies bitch!!" the man snarls. "What do you think it  
is?!"  
  
She looks incensed. "I'm not Ipraedies, idiot!" she rolls to her  
feet, the knife out and ready. "I'm Vosian!!"  
  
The pitchfork rises. "Anyone with Ipraedies blood in them is  
Ipraedies...and every last Ipraedies must die!!"  
  
The points jab out, parried by the knife. Hazel and the farmer  
dance, their weapons clashing time and time again. The hybrid's youth and  
survival instincts are balanced by the Yehisrite's experience and rage. Both  
are quick to draw blood, but the cuts are minor. "You lost people, didn't  
you?!" Hazel pants.  
  
"I lost four uncles and aunts," the farmer snarls. "Three cousins  
died, too!"  
  
Their arms clash again, then Hazel punches him. The Yehisrite  
staggers. She backs off. "I understand your anger!" she pants. "They killed  
my mother and the other Project mothers when we were kids! I watched it  
happen!"  
  
"Your mother should've killed herself then to allow a *hisl'hvirq'l*  
like you to see the light of day!!" the farmer snarls.  
  
Her eyes flash. "It's not my fault that you're *wilvirhis'r* to your  
own blood instead to the man you owe allegiance to!!"  
  
He looks as if she stabbed him, then spat on him. "What...did you  
say...?!"  
  
With a mindless roar, he lunges forward, the pitchfork aimed at  
Hazel's heart. The hybrid leaps clear, then brings both her fists on the  
back of his neck. The Yehisrite drops, slamming head-first into the  
limestone. He is knocked out. Hazel moves forward, the knife poised to  
taste blood. Raising the blade for the kill, she stops as she remembers  
Nassur's voice. "Remember, people," the Vosian told them on "Renegade,"  
"...this is a test of *Life.* That means, as the Yehisrites would say it, the  
Three-Faced One does **not** have to take a surcharge! No killings if you  
can avoid it! They'll understand if you defend yourself, but killing them  
when they're down is very low! I won't be able to protect you if you pull  
that! You're fighting not just for yourselves, but for the others! I expect  
the best from you...!!"  
  
Hazel seizes the pitchfork just as the farmer recovers. He sees the  
points of his weapon centimetres from his nose. "Well?!" the Yehisrite  
snarls. "Finish it!"  
  
Fury gleams in her eyes, but she controls herself. To the farmer's  
surprise, she hands the pitchfork back to him. "Here," Hazel sighs. "My  
fight's not with you."  
  
The elder man looks surprised, but does nothing against her. "An  
unwise manoeuver, child. One day, you'll pay for it."  
  
"At least I'll die without betraying my honour," she notes.  
  
The farmer smiles. "Have you a name, child? A principality you call  
home?"  
  
She stops. "Just a nickname and a number the Ipraedies gave me.  
I'll learn where I come from when I finish this. Good-day."  
  
The hybrid bounds over several ledges. The farmer remains in place  
as she departs. "Spirited girl," he sighs.  
  
Suddenly, a sandy hand grabs his tunic. The farmer spins around to  
see Chanko rising from the sand. "My grandfather has words with you, Nojoko  
of Varakos!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Near the Plain of Truth, Benten tries to keep the sandsloth from  
sending her face-first into the dirt. A mix of horse, sloth and long-furred  
cat the size of a small car, the *hifmizgiv'r* was a steady and strong  
creature usually employed as mounts for knights. "Damn oversized lapdog!!"  
the Fukunokami growls, then as if the sandsloth heard her, gets flung off the  
creature's back!  
  
Laughter taunts her as Varanko and Nassur watch, mounted on their own  
sloths with several executioners. "Aw, it's not funny!!" Benten snaps as she  
dusts herself off.  
  
The Lord High Executioner smiles, looking as if he tested Benten by  
forcing her on the sloth. "I believed it'd be fun for someone who rides a  
hoverbike," Varanko chuckles.  
  
"At least my bike doesn't throw me off!!" Benten thumbs the  
sandsloth. "Next time it does that, I'll turn it into dinner!"  
  
Varanko sighs, then guides his mount away from the others. Nassur  
moves alongside him. The others stay back to allow Varanko and his stepson  
time alone. As soon as they are alone, Varanko looks over. "She's a very  
fine woman despite her lack of refinement."  
  
"I knew you'd like her," Nassur smiles. "I was always of the opinion  
that Yehisrites and Fukunokami would like each other. Both your races always  
spoil for a fight."  
  
"Life's always been more than fighting," the elder warrior sighs.  
"Some people believe that fighting is the only thing we love."  
  
"Ignorant people can't see past their own noses sometime," the hunter  
sighs. "You don't know how much I appreciate this. If anyone can give those  
kids a chance, it's you."  
  
"Life is never full of chances."  
  
"Not one. We both know that too well."  
  
Varanko looks at the Vosian, remembering the beardless youth he first  
met on Reiner's Five. "I saw in the eyes of some of those children the same  
fire that was in your eyes 35 years ago. Trapped by enemies seen and unseen  
from all sides, no solution save death when you desired to live. It was both  
a curse and a blessing to bring those children from Icarus into the wider  
galaxy, Nassur. You may rejoice at what you did for them...but be warned,  
sir, you will also regret your actions."  
  
Nassur nods. Chanko rides up with the chained Nojoko on a sandsloth  
beside him. "Grandfather! Here he is."  
  
The Lord High Executioner faces the farmer, eyes even. "Would you  
care to explain what you are doing on the reservation?"  
  
"Exercising my right of vengeance, my lord," Nojoko sticks out his  
jaw. "Something you, as Duke of Cademus, should grant us."  
  
"I'd normally grand you such a boon, Nojoko," Varanko sighs.  
"However, this time, I will stand against you."  
  
"May I ask my lord why?"  
  
Silence for a moment, then Varanko looks at the farmer. "I count  
those of my own blood among those ten children."  
  
Nojoko hums. "I see. I then suggest you explain that to your lords  
and ladies so they may speak of this to their subjects. Even so, there are  
agitators in the villages demanding that those children be put to the sword!"  
  
Varanko looks angry. "How, may I ask, did you learn this?!"  
  
Nojoko looks hesitant. "I learned from my countess, m'lord."  
  
The Lord High Executioner blinks. "How did they learn of it?!!" he  
snaps.  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
Varanko braces himself as a rider approaches. Like Nojoko, he wears  
the green of Varakos, but is dressed in a flamboyant uniform reflective of a  
medieval herald. "My Lord Varanko," the rider bows, revealing a young man  
with black hair and moustache.  
  
Varanko feels a chill. "Where is he?"  
  
"My lord desires your presence at the gate to the Wildreed Swamp,  
sir," the rider sighs. "As soon as you can, sir."  
  
"Inform him I'll be there."  
  
"As you wish, sir," the rider bows.  
  
He rides off. Benten walks up beside Nassur. What's going on?!  
the Fukunokami telepathically calls out.  
  
Dameko's here, the Vosian sighs.  
  
Benten blinks. "The *laqu'r* of Varakos?! What's he want?!!"  
  
Looking at Nassur, Varanko sighs, then rides away. The two  
independent hunters watch him go. "I've a funny feeling Dameko might be out  
to either cause trouble for Hazel-chan or the others...or might be their  
salvation."  
  
The Fukunokami looks confused...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Varanko rides towards the stone pillars marking an entrance into the  
Wildreed Swamp. Seated on his mount is a white-haired bearded man dressed in  
a casual sleeved laced shirt and pants. Green are the relevant colours. He  
resembles Robert E. Lee. Behind him are a series of courtiers and one  
courtesan, all dressed in armour with weapons close at hand. Riding up,  
Varanko curtly bows. "Prince Dameko. What brings you here this fine day?"  
  
"Please ride with me, Lord Varanko. There is a matter I desire to  
discuss with you alone."  
  
"Certainly," Varanko nods.  
  
The courtiers and the courtesan...the Lord High Executioner knew that  
she had been privately trained under the Freemasons on Elle...fall back to  
permit their liege lord privacy. As the two ride, Varanko and Dameko proceed  
to size the other up, as if both were tigers eyeing the same prey. "You must  
be curious as to how the farmers here learned of those hybrid children you now  
have undergoing the Test of Life," the *laqu'r* begins. "Your desire for  
secrecy is commendable but it may also prove fatal to those children,  
especially the one you covet most of all."  
  
"It was you?!" Varanko snarls. He did not need this pompous *zis'l*  
to interfere in his business. "Why?!!"  
  
"For a simple reason. You of course may speak freely of the other  
one, the one you cannot presently claim as part of your family."  
  
"What is her problem?!"  
  
"Sheko is aware of her existence."  
  
Varanko sighs. The Kyotos overlord's insane, confusing,  
mechanizations had ripped Varanko's family apart once. Now, if Dameko was to  
be believed, it would happen again...and now, the Lord High Executioner could  
neither mourn, nor acknowledge her as nothing save a sentient being, a  
Yehisrite without house, family or principality. "What does he plan?"  
  
"If she lives, then Sheko's actions against your family will  
eventually be known," Dameko sighs. "Many in Kyotos look upon you with great  
favour, but the lords and ladies of Sheko's court will not accept any move on  
your part to possibly influence succession."  
  
In other words, the lords of Kyotos would not allow Varanko to slay  
Sheko himself and become the next *laqu'r* of Kyotos. "You would prefer such  
an act," Varanko sighs.  
  
"As would Alko himself," Dameko adds.  
  
"True," Varanko sighs. "I've never aspired to be anything more than  
I am now."  
  
"Perhaps that is so," the *laqu'r* muses. "I admire you for that  
action, Varanko...I truly do. However, there is opportunity even if you  
yourself do not seize it."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"If the child of Nakanba is allowed to live, she will be a constant  
reminder to Sheko of his actions against you," Dameko sighs. "He will fear  
her existence, especially if she commences a search for her mother's family.   
He will also fear your anger at his actions towards Nakanba, believing that  
you will rise against him and strike him down."  
  
"That will spell her death."  
  
"That is true...unless you protect her."  
  
"I cannot do that!"  
  
Dameko smiles lightly. "If she's gazetted an Executioner, you can."  
  
Varanko stops, staring at the *laqu'r* in disbelief. As a normal  
Kyotos woman, Yukio would be at Sheko's mercy. However, as a servant of the  
Royal Kingdoms, she was beyond the reach of Kyotos' *laqu'r* if he did not  
wish to incur the wrath of all the other *laqu'rs,* not to mention Alko!   
Further, as an Executioner, Yukio could earn land, become a titled noble...  
and eventually gain enough prestige, honour and power that Sheko's actions  
would be overthrown. Yukio of Kyotos would become Yukio of Kyotos, daughter  
of Nakanba and great-granddaughter of Lord Varanko of Kyotos. There would  
be, could be, nothing Sheko could do about it. "It is...a possibility," the  
Lord High Executioner nods.  
  
"However, our actions would be wasted if the one does not prove  
herself," Dameko adds.  
  
"Aye. Tomorrow, we'll see what happens."  
  
The Varakos overlord nods as Varanko turns away. Dameko smiles.  
Sheko had acted like a stone-headed *pibl'hisl* since he became *laqu'r* a  
century ago, as if inspired by the example of his friend the Mikado. Whether  
the Vosian dictator controlled Sheko or the Kyotos overlord controlled the  
Mikado, no one could say. Perhaps the two really were merely inspired by the  
other. Regardless of which, Sheko's actions since his gazetting as *laqu'r,*  
through the odd skirmish but primarily through court intrigue, had certainly  
worked to upset the delicate balance of power maintained by the various  
principalities of the Royal Kingdoms. One could easily speculate that Sheko  
was engineering the downfall of the other *laqu'rs,* then with their support  
gone, remove Alko and proclaim himself Lord Protector, perhaps restore the  
imperial family and proclaim himself the first Emperor in two centuries. Such  
an action once intrigued Dameko himself; who would not desire to seize supreme  
power on Yehisril, have the armies of all sixteen principalities behind him?  
  
However, if Sheko miscalculated even one iota in his drive to seize  
power, the principalities would rise in rebellion. Even some of Sheko's  
lords would rise against him. Civil war of a scale which hadn't occurred  
since before Unification would result. Such was undesirable given the  
unprecedented level of influence the Royal Kingdoms presently possessed with  
the remainder of the local cluster. With Vos still ruled by chaos as the  
Mikado and the rebels contested for power and Zephyrus looking forward to a  
shift to fundamentalism with the death of the Holy Mother, there was little  
option for the worlds of the Federation then to seek protection under the  
umbrella of the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril from the advances of the Seifukusu  
Dominion or the Ipraedies Empire.  
  
Thanks to this cosmic state of affairs, the principalities had gained  
an unbelievable level of wealth over the last century. Dameko was not  
ignorant of this. War and honour on the battlefield fuelled a Yehisrite's  
soul, but without wealth to keep for oneself or obtain for one's family,  
there was little else to drive a warrior. Sheko, however, behaved like the  
romantic old warrior, although, as everyone knew well, he did not mind the  
sight of precious metals. He believed that honour alone...honour on his  
terms, of course...could carry the day.  
  
Sheko's backward thinking could plunge Yehisril back to the days  
before Unification, days Dameko didn't desire and would strive to stop. The  
*laqu'r* of Varakos chuckled at the notion that a half-Ipraedies daughter of a  
disinherited privateer, the great-granddaughter of Yehisril's senior  
executioner could help him...could help all of Yehisril...to that end.  
  
Yes, tomorrow will see the day. However, Dameko certainly didn't  
believe in acting without preparation. Some would consider him a ghoul, but  
using the remnants of an apprentice executioner who fell when the Ipraedies  
attacked Cademus was a poetic way, certainly something Sheko could not  
conceive of, to prepare Yukio for her future mission in this life...  
  
* * *  
  
"There she is!!!" a farmer screams.  
  
In the Valley of Shadows, Yukio leaps up and with a devastating  
roundhouse kick, sends the hapless Yehisrite flying into a friend. "What is  
the meaning of this, fools?!!" the hybrid draws her knife and assumes a ready  
stance. "You've no business on this reservation!! Leave or be carried out!"  
  
She unfortunately faces two dozen farmers, all better armed. "You  
believe you've the right to order us off this place where your kind  
slaughtered so many of our blood?!!" one snarls.  
  
"Yes!" another snarls, speaking with a lisp. "Expunge this Ipwaedies  
fwom Cademus befowe the dead cuwse us fow ten genewations!!"  
  
Yukio looks surprised on seeing him, a swarthy fellow seemingly  
darker than his fellow farmers. *That voice!!* she mentally gasps. *It can't  
be!! Not him!!! How'd he get here?!*  
  
"Attack!!!" a farmer yells.  
  
They leap as one at Yukio, but fourteen years of carving her own  
path in the midst of Ipraedies tyranny hadn't left the hybrid unprepared.  
Leaping over them, she snares a pitchfork, then leaps at the lisping farmer.  
"I thought I recognized your voice, Faja!!!"  
  
He leaps out of the way as Yukio lunges at him. "You'w nevew get  
away with suwwying this pwace, Ipwaedies!!!" he cackles.  
  
"You should talk when I've removed that paint off you!!!" Yukio  
lashes at him with the pitchfork. "We'll see how they'll react to an  
**Ipraedies** who hides behind makeup!!!"  
  
The chase continues through the twisting turns of the Valley until  
they burst into a clearing. A bright spotlight blinds Yukio for a  
second...but it is long enough for a net to be cast. "We have her!!!" a  
voice yells.  
  
Yukio blinks, then sees that Faja had lead her into a trap manned by  
a dozen more farmers. *Why is it Yehisrites' brainwaves can't be detected by  
Vosians?!!* the hybrid snarls, mentally kicking herself for following her  
target without considering what he had arranged.  
  
"Now, Ipraedies, we shall remove the stain of your presence from this  
world!!" a farmer raises his pitchfork.  
  
"If you're hunting Ipraedies, kill that one!" Yukio nods to Faja.  
"He's a member of the Assassins Guild! Scrub that paint off his skin and see  
for yourself!!"  
  
Faja looks mortified, then moves to reassert himself. "Why, the onwy  
Ipwaedies I see is wight thewe!!" he points at her.  
  
"Liar!" Yukio snarls. "I know that lisp anywhere!! Your brother  
Jaja had it, not to mention all three of his sons and the two of yours I  
killed on Icarus!! Only your brother Haja escaped having that stutter!"  
  
"Enough!!" another barks. "Kill her!!!"  
  
Before the pitchforks could get close, Yukio's hand grabs the sand at  
her feet and throwing off the net, flings it into the air. The farmers cry  
out in surprise as the hybrid jumps over a line of them, then takes off into  
the trench. "After her!!!" a farmer yells.  
  
"Shit, I don't need this today!" Yukio snarls as she runs deeper into  
the Valley, looking left and right for an escape. "Where could I go?! Where  
could I go?!" Suddenly, she sees a cave with ESCAPE ROUTE written over it.  
"There!" she laughs, then runs inside.  
  
A second later, a large bolder slams into place, put there by three  
farmers, all bearing Varakos green. They land on the ground, then  
congratulate each other with laughter as the group comes up. "Whewe did she  
go?!!" Faja demands. "Whewe did that Ipwaedies wun to?!!"  
  
"In here!" one pats the rock. "Trapped!"  
  
"Good!!" the disguised assassin smiles. "Wowl that wock off and  
we'wl finish hew!!"  
  
"Why should we?!" another Varakos farmer snarls. "There's no  
escape! She's not strong enough to roll this rock off! Leave her until we've  
slain the other hybrids!! Let's go!"  
  
Faja looks ready to protest, but before he could say anything, is  
dragged away by the other farmers. The three Varakos farmers who rolled the  
rock over the cave hang back. "Inform Prince Dameko that his plan's being  
executed as per his orders!" one hisses.  
  
"Right!" another nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Sitting inside the dark cave, Yukio looks at the sealed door, still  
shocked by the fact that she was trapped inside a cave instead of slain. But  
there's a much greater concern. "Faja's on Cademus," she hisses. "How did  
that slime get here?! Are those farmers so blind, they can't see that lisping  
coward?!!"  
  
Spitting, Yukio looks deeper into the cave. She is quick to notice  
there is a touch of light metres away. "What the...?!" she hums, groping her  
way toward the light. Minutes later, she emerges into a rocky grove lit by  
phosphorus rock. Seeing a freshwater underground stream, she takes a deep  
drink, then looks up...and stops. "Pizalna-sama's Fleece Laces...!"  
  
On a marble slab nearby lays the petrified remains of what appears to  
be a young woman. Although details have been lost due to decay, Yukio can  
tell she was young. Wisps of red hair limply fall from the skull. She is  
dressed in a simple white shirt and magenta pants. Around her neck is a  
beautiful crystal pendant. Beside her is her ceremonial battle armour and an  
executioner's *lim'l,* not once used. Looking at this, Yukio cries out in  
horror, then drops to her knees and looks to the ground. "Oh, gods, forgive  
my transgression!!!" she gasps.  
  
The crystal pendant glows. Hello...? a girlish voice speaks, too  
young even for fourteen years. Who's there...?  
  
Yukio looks up, eyes wide. "What...?!"  
  
Seeing the crystal, the hybrid hesitantly reaches forward to touch  
the pendant. I can hear you... the voice continues, ...but I can't see  
you! Who are you?  
  
"Y-y-yukio. Wh-wh-who are y-y-you...?!"  
  
Yukara of Kyotos, the voice replies. Did you say your name  
was...Yukira?  
  
Yukio pauses, realizing that without the "-na" or "-ra" endings, she  
wouldn't be recognized as Yehisrite. "Y-yes..." A lie couldn't hurt. "I'm  
Yukira of Kyotos. I'm supposed to be undergoing the Test of Life now."  
  
Oh, are you?! Yukara's voice giggles. You shouldn't be talking  
to me, then! You know you're not supposed to have any contact with any person  
during the Test.  
  
"I...well, I'm having problems..."  
  
How so?  
  
"There's an Ipraedies assassin here."  
  
Silence. I-...I-...Ipraedies...?! Yukara gasps. Oh, no!! The  
Ipraedies are attacking!! I have to mobilize the local militia! Where's my  
armour?! Where's my sword?! How could I go out without arms?!!  
  
The hybrid listens as the executioner babbles on, reliving what  
perhaps could have been the last day of her life. "Yukara?!" Yukio calls out.  
"Yukara?!! YUKARA!!!!!!"  
  
I...I...what is it?! the voice calms.  
  
"The attack was fifty years ago!!"  
  
Fifty years ago...?! Yukara gasps. Then, what's happened to  
me...?!  
  
Yukio shrugs. "Um...you're dead!"  
  
Silence for a moment. Dead...?  
  
"Yes, dead!"  
  
The hybrid imagines the Yehisrite woman huffing in rage. How could  
I be dead?!! Yukara screams. I don't feel dead!!!  
  
"Do you feel anything?!" Yukio muses.  
  
I...I...I...um...no.  
  
"I didn't think so," the hybrid sighs. "I'm seeing in front of me a  
petrified body, with arms and weapons nearby and a glowing pendant on the  
body. I assume it's yours."  
  
The glowing pendant fades. "Yukara...!"  
  
I remember!! her voice returns. We were testing a memory  
crystal so our missions could be recorded! But...how did my soul get into  
here?! It's not supposed to do that!!  
  
"It must've! How am I talking to you?"  
  
True...  
  
Yukio shifts around to relax. "You're supposed to be dead, but your  
mind's been preserved in a memory crystal. I'm alive, doing the Test of Life  
and there's an Ipraedies assassin on the loose here!"  
  
Mmm...that's a problem, Yukara sighs. Have you decided what  
you're going to do after the Test, Yukira?  
  
"I...haven't thought about it!" the hybrid shrugs. "I've got bigger  
worries. My friends are out there. If that animal gets his hands on them,  
I've no idea what's going to happen!"  
  
By the sounds of it, you've run into this fellow before.  
  
Yukio sighs. The lie was becoming complicated. No escape. "Yes, I  
have...or rather, I've run into his sons. I killed both of them, not to  
mention his three nephews. We...don't get along."  
  
Laughter is heard. Good for you!! Yukara cheers. The gods  
have granted you a boon! Was it in the Neutral Zone?!  
  
"No...in a camp on Icarus," Yukio sighs.  
  
Um...were you a prisoner?  
  
"I was born in a camp on Barsoom."  
  
Both Ipraedies...worlds... Yukara hums. Are you...?  
  
Yukio looks down. "A quarter-Vosian, a quarter-Yehisrite...and half-  
Ipraedies."  
  
The glowing crystal dims. The hybrid sighs, realizing that the only  
friend she has close at hand might reject her and finally fly to the Three-  
Faced One's table. "I should've told you earlier...sorry," Yukio looks down,  
tears flowing down her cheek.  
  
No response. Shifting away, Yukio pulls her legs in, the fear  
spirits she had fought to keep under control finally crawling into her soul.  
"I'm not worthy..." she sniffs. "I'm not worthy of life...of you, Yukara...of  
my friends...of you, Koichi, my love...!"  
  
Yukio slumps, crying. The image of Yukara then emerges from her  
bones to kneel beside the hybrid. She looks like a pure-blooded Yukio.  
Sympathy shines in her eyes. Yukira...?  
  
"My name's 'Yukio,'" she sighs. "It's an Ipraedies name. It means  
'the uncontrollable storm.'" She sniffs, then looks up. "Some storm I turned  
out to be, eh...?"  
  
Yukara gestures in a most un-Yehisrite way; she smiles. I think  
you did okay if you were allowed to do the Test...Yukira.  
  
They look at each other. "Thank you."  
  
You're welcome, Yukara looks back to her body. Well...I don't  
have a body... she then looks to Yukio, You've got to do this if your  
friends are going to be saved.  
  
"Me...?!!" Yukio points at herself.  
  
I'm a ghost, remember.  
  
Yukio stares at the armour. Pretending to be an executioner was  
punishable by death on Yehisril, usually beheaded. It would certainly be  
gauche when on a Test of Life administered by the Imperial Corps of  
Executioners. Even if she donned armour, her dark skin would reveal to all  
who she is. The farmers now roaming uncontrolled on the reservation wouldn't  
be fooled. If she wasn't careful, she would be caught before she could get  
close enough to Faja to expose him. "It's risky," she sighs.  
  
Life's always risky, Yukara reminds her. It's what makes it  
worth living.  
  
"True," Yukio smiles icily.  
  
Yukara is quick to notice. There... she pats the hybrid's nose.  
You're Yehisrite no matter what other people say!  
  
Both girls laugh. "We've got work to do," Yukio sighs, standing...  
  
* * *  
  
Thrust!! Parry! Cut!!  
  
Yukio swings the *lim'l* around, jabs at her opponent, parries a  
counter-attack, then twirls the blade and brings it around in a sharp circle  
to slice her opponent's head off. The hybrid screams as she makes her  
"kill," declaring to the Afterworld someone was about to pass through the  
gates. She wears Yukara's memory crystal. There is no ghostly image of the  
deceased executioner as she continues to command Yukio in sword drill.   
Parry!! Again! Cut!! Again!! Multiple thrust!! Move, you slack creature  
of three worlds!! her voice turns into a growl. This isn't an excursion  
into a courier's den!! Think of that coward who hides behind paint! Imagine  
how much pain you'll deliver before you end his worthless existence!! Move,  
girl!!!  
  
"Yes, ma'am...!" Yukio pants, undergoing exercises her former masters  
could've never dreamt of. Sure enough, the image of Faja, his swarthy face  
and lisping voice, appears in her mind's eyes. Time and time again, the  
*lim'l* lances into him, delivering mortal wounds before the hook takes his  
head. The drill quickens as Yukara barks. Yukio purrs as the adrenaline  
rushes through her system like a torrent.  
  
More targets appear: Faja's sons, Jaja's sons and the others of the  
Assassins Guild she encountered...the officers who tried to bind her...the  
commandant she thought the lowest form of slime...Daros when he tried to bow  
her to his will, acting like the model bully when Darsei wouldn't take his  
place as their leader...Hazel, the one hybrid who almost got away, when she  
tried to drag her away from the man she loved...Lum, the woman taking away the  
man she loved. Yukio growls as she cuts them down again and again, the blood  
roaring in her head.  
  
This was fun!  
  
* * *  
  
Here! Yukara nods. Sit down.  
  
Yukio kneels beside her, looking at what came with her armour and  
blade: a Lawgiver pistol. Exchanges between the Executioners and the Holy  
Inquisition had been ongoing for three centuries, shortly after the two races  
made first contact. While the two groups were different themes...the  
Inquisition a religious body hunting heretics opposing the religious order in  
the Republic, the Executioners a judicial body serving the wishes of their  
masters throughout the Royal Kingdoms...their methodology mirrored the other.  
  
The Lawgiver was the result of one such exchange. Recognizing the  
need for projectile firearms when they proceed on out-of-Yehisril missions,  
the Executioners first resorted to locally-made firearms such as a truncated  
version of the *qu'f-piaqu'r.* But in the galaxy of today, a repeating  
firearm became necessary. The Inquisition were quick to offer the Lawgiver.   
Locally made, the weapon was a photon pistol holding thirty rounds.   
Multi-mission capable, it was verbally commanded by an on-board central  
computer.  
  
"A Lawgiver..." Yukio whistles, taking the pistol in hand.  
"Beautiful!!" She had heard of the weapon on Icarus, seeing films of  
crippled Ipraedies soldiers and spies caught by the Inquisition encroaching  
on the march worlds of the Republic. The weapon seemed to fit her hand,  
perfectly balanced with just enough mass to absorb the recoil when a round is  
fired. Running her hand on the casing, she smiles. "Did you ever use this?"  
  
In target practice, Yukara sighs. You'll have to reprogram it,  
though. It's coded to my DNA, not yours.  
  
"On it..." Yukio opens the computer hatch on the grip. Inside is a  
tiny chip. Pulling out a universal tool, she lifts the chip out of the  
central processor, then closes the hatch and presses a red button marked  
RESET. The pistol hums as its battery comes on line, clearing out all  
previous information.  
  
You know how to do this, Yukara nods.  
  
"Comes with having a friend who's a computer wizard," Yukio re-places  
the chip, then presses the RESET button.  
  
The Lawgiver hums, then the computer speaks. "*New orders.*"  
  
"Reprogram for new DNA entry."  
  
"*Identification.*"  
  
Yukio and Yukara exchange looks. "Yukira of Kyotos," the hybrid  
replies. "Imperial Corps of Executioners, apprentice."  
  
The computer hums for a second. "*New program acknowledged. Safety  
on. Weapon ready, Apprentice Executioner Yukira.*"  
  
The girls beam...  
  
* * *  
  
Flare! Yukara barks.  
  
"Flare!!" Yukio aims at a stalagmite.  
  
"*Flare,*" a fireball shoots from the Lawgiver, burning the rock  
projection.  
  
Re-aim! the Yehisrite commands. West wall. Tracer!  
  
Yukio re-aims. "Tracer!!"  
  
The weapon repeats as a beam of energy cuts into the wall! Yukara  
keeps it up. Re-aim! South wall stalactites. Double blow!  
  
"Double blow!!" Yukio aims.  
  
Twin bolts shatter the rocks!! Yukio then spins to the cave  
entrance. "Armour piercing incendiary!!"  
  
The Lawgiver barks, sending a heavy projectile into the boulder  
trapping the hybrid from her target. A second later, the rock shatters into  
dust! Yukio smiles as she blows the cordite away from the Lawgiver's muzzle.  
Nice shot, Yukara giggles.  
  
* * *  
  
Yukio kneels in front of Yukara's body. She is nude, the dead  
executioner's armour, suit, blade and gun in front of her. Her hands are  
raised in prayer, the finger splayed and the palms separated. The tracking  
brace secured to her leg was destroyed to ensure the farmers or Faja couldn't  
track her. The only time a Yehisrite would remove all her clothes was either  
in bed...or praying to the Lady Silna. The Law is neither disguised nor  
cloaked, the saying went...nor should the servants of the Law as they swear to  
protect it. Yukio's eyes are narrow as she stares on her new friend's body.  
When this was over, Yukara would receive a proper cremation as she deserved.  
  
Silna-sama, accept this unworthy soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this sinful soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this repentant soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this determined soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this warrior soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this filthy soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this cleansing soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this fiery soul.  
Silna-sama, accept this cleansed soul  
Into Your Embrace.  
  
Yukio claps once. She repeats the petition, then claps. The process  
repeats seven more times. Nine prayer verses, nine petitions. Each clap, it  
was said, banished the trickster spirits from the petitioner. Each prayer was  
a calling to the gods so they could visit the petitioner. Yehisrites did away  
with official religious texts ages ago. Priests no longer existed, although  
magistrates did perform special prayers to the Lady Pizalna at marriage  
ceremonies. In a Yehisrite's eyes, gods and mortals met face-to-face, both  
enemies and allies on the battlefield of faith.  
  
Once the prayers are done, Yukio stands, then dresses. First came  
the tank-top and shorts. She slips on the chainmail last worn 50 years ago.  
The armour plates came next: chest and back, loinshields, left humerus,  
right thigh, right humerus, left thigh, left forearm, right calf, right  
forearm, left calf. She slips on the metal plate shoes. The gauntlets came  
next. The *lim'l* is sheathed, then the sword belt is tied to her waist.   
The Lawgiver is holstered, then strapped to the right leg. The cape is  
secured with the buckle on the right shoulder. Yukio takes Yukara's pendant  
and ties it around her neck. Crystal dagger earrings, a present to Yukara  
from her mother, complete the ensemble. Yukio breathes in, then draws her  
*lim'l* and salutes her long- fallen patron. The gods were appeased, her  
friend would rest and there was a mission to be done. Without another word,  
Yukio spins around and walks out of the cave. It is morning, the last day.   
She smiles.  
  
A lot could happen in a day.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm back!!" Althea yips as she walks up to the hut. Dirty, cuts all  
over her arms and legs, she lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Go in and announce yourself," Nassur smiles. "Let them know who you  
are."  
  
Althea nods, then walks to the doorway. She claps nine times and  
declares, "I am Katsunba of Kyotos! Are there any questions?!!"  
  
"None, Katsunba, daughter of Kina of Kyotos!" Varanko walks over,  
then firmly clasps her shoulders. "You are this day a warrior," the Lord High  
Executioner proclaims. "The gods have witnessed it as have we. May your foes  
fall in your path! *Hisri'hilm!*"  
  
The assembled executioners clap nine times to ensure the gods  
understood that. Once Varanko lets her go, Althea leaps into Daros' arms.  
"Daros-kun, we did it!!"  
  
Benten walks into the hut. "That's it but Hazel and Yukio! Where  
are they?!"  
  
Varanko recoils. "What?!! They should be back here by now!!  
Chanko, find them!!"  
  
The younger executioner walks up, scanner in hand. "I cannot find  
the band for the wild one, Grandfather, but the feral child seems trapped in  
the Wildreed Swamp."  
  
"Just like her mother!" he growls. "What do you mean you can't find  
the wild one?! Her marker should indicate her place!"  
  
"I cannot find her," Chanko asserts  
  
"What's that idiot doing?!" Althea hums.  
  
"I'll find them!" Nassur turns to leave.  
  
"Wait!!!" Varanko barks.  
  
The Vosian freezes. "We'll wait until nightfall, then we'll go!"  
Varanko growls.  
  
Benten wonders if Nassur would defy Varanko. The former does seem  
ready to leave, but the latter freezes him with a stare. Finally, Nassur  
repents. "Nassur...?!"  
  
"Be silent, Benten," Varanko walks to his chair. "If the feral child  
could survive eight years alone on Barsoom, a pack of vengeance- crazed  
farmers shall be nothing. As for the wild one, she shall survive."  
  
"I hope so," Benten sighs.  
  
Nassur looks surprised. Varanko had dropped a clue. Yukio shall  
survive. Not "may" but "shall." Did this have something to do with Dameko's  
visit? Something was up. It wasn't the Yehisrite way to participate in  
skullduggery ...unless this had something to do with the oaths of silence  
Varanko was haunted with. Nassur relaxes. Other players were involved in  
this Test. Whatever happened would have to play itself out. Nassur hoped  
Hazel wouldn't get caught in the middle.  
  
* * *  
  
"There!!!" a farmer howls. "After her!!"  
  
Soaking wet, Hazel finds herself in the middle of the vast Wildreed  
Swamp, floating in the bog via a fallen pineweed trunk. Behind her, floating  
on makeshift fishing rafts, are a pack of farmers, weapons in hand. Hazel has  
a pair of pitchforks with her, but seems not to have had luck in deterring her  
pursuers. "They just don't get the hint!" she hisses.  
  
Bumping into a small island, Hazel splashes ashore, taking the  
pitchforks in hand and preparing herself. The farmers storm ashore, howling  
like a pack of hungry wolves. "Now, my pwetty!!" Faja stands in the front of  
the group, pointing a pitchfork at Hazel. "You'wl not wun fwom us this  
time!!"  
  
"Come and get me!" Hazel snarls.  
  
The farmers cackle, readying themselves for the attack...just as her  
eyes glow. "Stun grenade!" a familiar voice barks.  
  
"*Stun grenade,*" a computer replies.  
  
"Yukio...?!" Hazel gasps.  
  
An energy bolt hits the ground, knocking the farmers back with a wall  
of air! Hazel is knocked aside. "Who...?!!" Faja gasps.  
  
The ring of metal impacting stone is heard. Everyone sees Yukio  
standing there, having levitated to the island thanks to anti-gravity skis.  
The *lim'l* is drawn, point to ground, blade facing the would-be executioner.  
The Lawgiver is holstered. "Remember me?!"  
  
"You...!" he falters, eyes wide.  
  
The blade raises as Yukio advances, her eyes never swerving from  
target. "I'm happy you're here, Faja. I wouldn't want to leave you living  
while your sons and nephews feed the worms on Icarus. You should've heard  
them squeal when they fell into my traps. Ipraedies do scream when their  
lungs are punctured."  
  
The assassin trembles as Yukio steps left. "You should've heard them  
plead while I watched, Faja. Your sons promised me freedom, position, slaves.  
They were no assassins! They were the craven sons of a coward...and I mean  
your brother as well as you, Faja! The swine died as they deserved!! What do  
you say about that?!"  
  
Faja growls as Yukio places herself between him and the fallen  
farmers. "You should've scouted the Valley better, Faja...if you didn't know  
that cave I fled into was the burial chamber of an executioner your kind slew  
fifty years ago. I was never trapped here just as I wasn't trapped on  
Icarus!"  
  
Heat emanates from the Ipraedies as Yukio spits at him. "That's the  
mark of a failure! A failure just like your brother!!"  
  
"Why, you...!!!" the Ipraedies roars as he draws a mini-pistol and  
aims at the hybrid which has caused him so much pain.  
  
Yukio dodges right, then forward, the *lim'l's* blade poised. Faja  
gasps as the executioner's weapon rips into his heart! The hybrid lifts him  
into the air, then tosses him away from the farmers he tricked. The  
Ipraedies hits the ground hard, blood showering the stone as Yukio moves for  
the kill. Without a word, the hybrid swings the blade around...and Faja's  
head parts from his shoulder with one stroke!! As the head hits the ground  
some distance away, Yukio kicks Faja's body into the water...just as the  
self-destruct bombs all guild assassins carry with them detonate! The hybrid  
is doused with water as she is knocked back by the blow, hitting the ground  
near Hazel. "Yukio!!!"  
  
A farmer walks over to examine Faja's head, the gasps. "Look, lads!"  
  
The others run up to see...  
  
* * *  
  
Late evening falls over the camp. "Where are those two?!!" Benten  
paces the hut. "Damn it all, if they're hurt, I'll...!"  
  
Althea's eyes glow. "They're here!"  
  
Everyone turns to the door as a pack of farmers stream in.  
"M'lord!!" Nojoko laughs, lifting his pitchfork in salute. "This is a day to  
sing about for ages to come!"  
  
"What's going on here?!!" Varanko growls.  
  
Hazel walks in. Everyone stops as she claps nine times. "I am  
Kuriinba of Kyotos! Are there any questions?!"  
  
Varanko smiles, then walks forward and claps her shoulders. "Nay,  
Kuriinba, daughter of Shunba of Kyotos!" he smiles. "Daughter of my  
granddaughter, this day you are a warrior!"  
  
Hazel gasps. So that explained the closeness she felt to him.  
"You're my...?!"  
  
"Aye," he nods.  
  
Everyone looks surprised, then cheers. The Yehisrites clap nine  
times to confirm the greeting, then slap and clap each other in celebration.  
Hazel cries, then embraces her great-grandfather. "I have a family again!!"  
  
"Hazel, not in front of the others," he tries not to look embarrassed.  
  
Metal footfalls strike the wood as everyone spins. Faja's head in  
hand, Yukio lightly smiles. The Yehisrites gape in disbelief at the hybrid  
scandalously dressed in another's armour, bearing her weapon. That of course  
doesn't mention the Ipraedies' head she holds in her hand. Handing the head  
to Benten, Yukio removes her gauntlets, then claps her hands nine times. "I  
am Yukira of Kyotos, executioner apprentice to the Lady Yukara of Kyotos, now  
residing at the table of the Three-Faced One!" she growls, eyeing the others.  
"If any question it, I'll soon have his or her head to join the dishonourable  
Ipraedies swine I slew this day!!"  
  
"Ipraedies?!" Hilmara screams. "Here?!!"  
  
Varanko walks up to her, then looks at Faja's head, then Yukio's  
armour. Finally, he sees the memory crystal. "Yukara permitted you the use  
of her armour in your mission?!"  
  
"She did, m'lord," Yukio nods.  
  
Varanko sighs, then nods, smiling. Seeing the shock on his fellow  
warriors' faces, the Lord High Executioner growls, "The lady asked if any  
question her?! Do you acknowledge her?!"  
  
The executioners exchange looks. "None, m'lord!" Hilmara walks to  
Yukio, clasping her shoulders. "You are Yukira of Kyotos, apprentice to  
Yukara of Kyotos now residing at the table of the Three-Faced One, daughter  
of Nakanba!" she smiles. "Today, the gods witness your enemies fall before  
you! May they always fall before you!! *Hisri'hilm!*"  
  
Everyone laughs, then the executioners clap their hands nine times to  
ensure the gods understood that. The other hybrids swarm around Yukio,  
relieved the ordeal was done. Varanko remains back, allowing his acknowledged  
great- granddaughter to be close to the great- granddaughter he could never  
acknowledge.  
  
Nassur looks surprised. Yukio was given a birth principality, but  
her mother had no principality acknowledged for her. What had happened to  
Yukio's mother before her capture by the Ipraedies?  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"We're almost ready," Nassur walks into Varanko's office the next  
morning. "Naosu is looking over everyone now."  
  
"Excellent," Varanko sighs, rubbing his eyes. "I've already passed  
the message to Alko. My recommendation...will surprise even him," he smiles.  
"Oh, I also learned Sansura learned a lot from the Slayer of the Masters of  
Noukiios when she visited him."  
  
"I hope Lum doesn't take that the wrong way," Nassur sighs, crossing  
his arms.  
  
Hazel and Yukio walk in. Both are in fresh jumpsuits, although Yukio  
no longer wears a kill-belt. Instead, Yukara's *lim'l* is strapped at her  
left hip, her Lawgiver holster wrapped around her right thigh. "M'lord, we  
would speak with you alone," the latter bows.  
  
Nassur nods, then departs. "You did well yesterday, Yukio," Varanko  
smiles as he walks up to her. "Many people are quite impressed, including  
Prince Dameko. He is the one who arranged your meeting with Yukara's spirit."  
  
"I will thank the *laqu'r* when I have the opportunity," Yukio sighs,  
then looks at him. "I know who you are."  
  
Varanko sighs, his lips twitching in a smile. "I assume your doctor  
told you."  
  
"It was easy to discover," Yukio sighs.  
  
Hazel looks at her great-grandfather, then at her cousin. Her  
cousin! Shunba and Nakanba were sisters, born of Varanko's eldest daughter  
Amenra. Unbelievable! "Great-grandpa, you can't do this!" she cries. "Just  
because Yukio's mom did something wrong doesn't mean that she has to suffer  
for it!!"  
  
"Hazel," Varanko places a hand on her shoulder. "It isn't that  
simple. Nakanba's actions were hideous, embarrassing not only to herself but  
to our whole family."  
  
"But, Great-grandpa..."  
  
"I know," Varanko wipes the tears away. "The one responsible for  
this still lives. As long as he lives, he could use Nakanba's actions against  
me...and through me, the Lord Protector. If news of this became public,  
thousands would scream out. You should know by now how our system works. A  
revolution would start."  
  
"And if we stay silent, Yukio suffers!"  
  
"For now...yes," Varanko sighs. "But Sheko's time will come. Many  
are wearying of him. One will undoubtedly arise and strike him down. When  
that time comes, *then* we can do something about it. Not any time before."  
  
"Sheko," Yukio purrs. "I remember that."  
  
She walks out of the hut. Varanko and Hazel watch her go. "Was her  
mom always like that?" she looks at him.  
  
"No, not as bad," Varanko hums. "I will confess this, though:  
she'll make one very fine executioner. Sheko best be on his guard...lest the  
Uncontrollable Storm claims him!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Hazel walks out of the hut to see Yukio. She sighs, then  
walks over. "Yukio?"  
  
"Hazel, you must never speak of this to anyone," Yukio sighs. "Not  
even Nassur or Benten. Naosu knows when to stay silent."  
  
"But, Yukio...!" Hazel cries.  
  
Yukio turns, stopping her with a finger. "Hush, cousin. It hurts me  
too though I may not show it. My course is clear. I have to return and  
finish what I started yesterday."  
  
Hazel shudders. "You're leaving us?!"  
  
"Yes," Yukio nods. "I said it back on Icarus. I'm my own person. I  
live my life by my rules. I don't look at Nassur the same way you and the  
others do. It's the reason I refused to allow him to adopt me. I don't want  
to be tied down...and now that I know I have no one tying me down, I can  
really be mistress of my own destiny. That's something I really think Mother  
would have wanted to have happen to me...and it will happen, too."  
  
"But we need you!" Hazel moans.  
  
"No. My presence weighs you down. Everyone's become dependent on me  
to solve their problems. Even if I go, you'll become dependent on Nassur and  
Benten. You have to cut your own path if you're going to make it in this  
galaxy, Hazel. Everyone has to."  
  
Hazel frowns. "I'll come back to Earth with you for the next while,"  
Yukio smiles. "But I'll be staying with Koichi instead of staying with you  
at his uncle's place. Once Nassur's done his *nicha,* I'm coming back here  
to start my training in earnest. After that...we'll just have to wait and  
see..."  
  
"I'll miss you," Hazel sniffs.  
  
"I'll miss you, too," Yukio embraces her. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Both turn to the waiting "Renegade"...  
  
* * *  
  
In the aftermath of the Test of Life, the results were transmitted to  
Alko in his keep on Yehisril. With Varanko's recommendation, Yukio was  
officially gazetted as an apprentice executioner. Hilmara was given the  
mission to train the hybrid in her future task, one which would begin after  
the hybrids returned to Home Base to live with those who adopted them.   
Naturally, Dameko and the other *laqu'rs* were quick to acknowledge the first  
part- Ipraedies trainee ever to apprentice in the Imperial Corps of  
Executioners without hesitation...for when he found out, Sheko was said to  
have had a week- long temper-tantrum!  
  
The hybrids returned to Earth to remain with Komeru. Once reunited  
with their friends and told to behave, Nassur and Benten went at once to  
Sabaku for the former's long-overdue *nicha.* Once she learned of this,  
Shinobu was quick to volunteer her services as a babysitter. She was curtly  
refused by the Moroboshi Clan patriarch. Komeru, of course, acted at Lum's  
and Ataru's request. Before she could force her way, Shinobu wound up with  
two weeks detention!  
  
* * *  
  
In Oshika, the doorbell rings. Ataru walks down. Opening the door,  
he gasps on seeing Yukio there. "Yukio!"  
  
"Koichi!!" the hybrid leaps into his arms. The two embrace and kiss,  
then Yukio looks around. "Where is the Oni?"  
  
"Tomobiki," he sighs.  
  
Yukio snorts. "I've come back for you, Koichi," she rubs her nose on  
his. "Let me sleep with you for the next while!"  
  
"No problem," Ataru lifts her into his arms, ready to carry her into  
his room...when the doorbell rings. "Who could that be?!"  
  
Answering it, he gasps on seeing the person there. "What are you  
doing here, Dake-chan?!!"  
  
A weary Dakejinzou Shogai steps in, lightly smiling. "I hope you  
don't mind my visiting, Ataru-chan...oh, hello, Yukio."  
  
"Dakejinzou," the hybrid nods, exchanging questioning glances with  
Ataru. "Forgive me, but you seem distressed by something."  
  
"I...am," the alien nods.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Ataru asks.  
  
The hunter shrugs. "I can guess why Yukio-chan's here now that the  
Test of Life is done...but I really could use some company, too. And I can't  
think of any other person I'd want to be...than you, Ataru-chan."  
  
Ataru and Yukio look at each other...  
  
***The End*** 


	14. Surprise, Darling! You're A Father!! (S...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Surprise, Darling! You're a  
Father!!" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story originally was Mike's idea, but I took up the task  
of writing it. Further, many of the ideas infused into the Seifukusu  
Dominion were inspired by the events in the alternate Urusei Yatsura  
classic "Just a Dream." My special thanks to all the other Yatsura  
fanfic writers, especially "Just a Dream's" creator Lew Burden, whose  
ideas and proposals are seeing light for the first time in "Urusei  
Yatsura - The Senior Year."  
  
2) In concern with the use of house names such as Redet, Seq,  
Pochal, Azu to the naming system I first noted in "Alternate Lum-san,"  
here is a simple rule to follow:  
  
a. When dealing between two clans (i.e. the Midorinokaminoke-onis  
[Lum's clan] and the Akaikaminoke-seishins [Lan's clan]) people greet  
each other by given name and clan, i.e. "Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni"  
or "Lan no Akaikaminoke-seishin."  
  
b. When dealing between two houses in the same clan (i.e. the  
Redets [Lum's house] and the Seqs [Rei's house]) people greet each  
other by given name and house, i.e. "Lum, House Redet" (or Lum Redet)  
and "Rei, House Seq" (or Rei Seq). Note that due to the abuses of  
many of the Seifukusu houses, the use of house names on Uru is  
considered somewhat in bad taste with many people.  
  
c. When dealing between two families in the same house, house  
names are dropped.  
  
3) On Triton, Seifukusu house names have been banned. On  
Fukunokami, who weathered the Seifukusu rule with little problems, the  
house names were later adopted as clan names (i.e. Shigaten, Hisaten,  
Shogai, Hyooga, etc).  
  
4) "Mashi'cha" is the way a Sagussan would address a mother's  
bond-mate. The male term is "mamon'cha." It is the Sagussan version  
of the common usage of "oba-chan" and "oji-chan."  
  
5) Sagussan children are named with a given name, then a middle  
name using the order of birth and mother's name. Sagussan numbers  
work in both cardinal and ordinal format. The basic numbers are:  
ai=1, ei=2, ii=3, oi=4, ui=5, ao=6, eo=7, io=8, uo=9, o=10. "Eioao,"  
therefore, is 26...and "Eioaonoa" is "Twenty-sixth of Noa."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Deep space...approaching Earth.  
  
The beautiful blue orb rotates far below the keel of the  
"Redet Princess" as Paishu's emerald eyes focused on the archipelago  
of Japan. She had seen this two years before when she was an  
impetuous young girl seeing the hinterlands beyond the Dominion's  
borders for the first time. Now she was mature...she had to be, given  
what happened in Tomobiki before the Urusians came.  
  
A hint of a smile tweaks at Paishu's lips. The  
Urusians...indeed a majority of the worlds claiming membership in the  
Galactic Federation...had born thriving Dominion colonies eight Earth  
centuries ago. Then was a time of turmoil in the Dominion as the  
Houses fought for dominance and control of the Magate. The civil wars  
had distracted the Dominion from maintaining a close watch on the  
lesser races. That distraction spelt disaster.  
  
Paishu turns from her viewing portal to slip out of her silk  
robes marking her a daughter of the First Mage of the Seifukusu  
Dominion. She was the youngest of Belok's twenty-five, not eligible  
to inherit title, much less land. However, given her present status,  
she had gained something more: a family, not to mention a foothold in  
claiming Earth as a Dominion affiliate.  
  
Such possibilities would fly right in the lessers' faces, for  
the Federation also coveted Earth, mostly as a defence against the  
Ipraedies. Had the events of two years ago not occurred, Paishu would  
simply be shuttled into marrying a minor official from a House  
friendly to the Redet, then conveniently forgotten. Now, she stood  
the chance to overcome her sisters and brothers and bring a world into  
the Dominion's fold for the first time in a millennium.  
  
Dressing in ashore furskins, Paishu slips on the tiger-ruby  
necklace which marked her House and position. Looking once more at  
Earth, she smiles, then turns and heads to the nursery. Her future  
husband would certainly wish to see his newborn son...  
  
* * *  
  
"No, you *cannot* see Ataru!!!" Koosei Ryooki roars.  
  
The Saturn Five dive-bombs at mach speed, crushing Lan under  
its awesome weight!!!! Everyone in room 337 automatically backsteps  
from their homeroom teacher as he straightens himself, shoving his  
glasses into place. "If I said it before, I'll say it again,  
airhead...I will **not** give you a chance to change your visa so you  
can pester Ataru!! Siddown and shaddup!!!"  
  
Lan scrambles into her seat. Everyone moans. "Doesn't she  
give up?!" Mie Seikou whispers to Lum.  
  
The Kyushu native had moved into Ataru's old seat in the wake  
of his leaving Tomobiki High. Lum did not mind since Mie was  
presently probably the only trustworthy person outside of Koosei in  
Class 3-4. "Lan doesn't know the word 'give up,'" the Oni sighs.  
"It's alien to her language!"  
  
"Dipwit!" Mie snorts.  
  
Koosei returns to his chair, then pulls out his newspaper,  
ignoring the lethal stare Lan gives him. Shutaro Mendou rises.  
"Sensei, can I be excused to dispatch a letter?"  
  
A hundred-tonne sledgehammer bashes him into the back wall!  
"I saw that letterbomb you wanted to send Ataru!!" Koosei growls.  
"You're not the Unabomber!! Siddown...that's another week's detention  
for you!!!"  
  
Mendou groans as he crawls back to his chair. The other boys  
snicker in delight on seeing their wealthy classmate humiliated at  
their teacher's hands. Since Ataru's departure from Tomobiki and the  
imposition of the court injunction preventing everyone from  
approaching Oshika, the mood in the class has gyrated from deep  
depression (Ataru was not around for them to heap their problems on)  
to mad lunacy (again, Ataru was not around for them to heap their  
problems on). Only Lum and Mie were allowed to visit the man they  
cared for. Further, Ataru was entertaining guests in Oshika:  
Dakejinzou Shogai and Yukio; the former resting after learning the  
shocking truth of her existence, the latter desiring to be separated  
from her fellow hybrids in Sendai, being supervised by Komeru  
Moroboshi while Nassur was on Sabaku undergoing the *nicha*.  
  
The putter of a hover scooter is heard as Ten-chan drives in.  
"Koosei-onii-chan!! Koosei-onii-chan!!" the young Oni calls out.  
"Oh, there you are!"  
  
"Ten, I've told you often enough not to come to class!!"  
Koosei rises. "Do you listen or do my words pass through one ear and  
out the other?!"  
  
"No, no, no!!!" Ten-chan lands his scooter, then points out  
the window. "We got a visitor!"  
  
"Visitor?!" Koosei looks confused.  
  
Instantly, everyone is at the windows looking up. "Look!!!"  
Aisuru Megane points.  
  
"A flying clipper ship?!!" Shitto Paama gasps.  
  
"That's a Dominion cruiser!!!" Lum turns white.  
  
Lan instantly leaps under her desk! "Dominion?!!" Koosei  
yelps. "What the hell are the Seifukusu doing here?!!"  
  
"Who are the Seifukusu?!" Shinobu Miyaki looks confused.  
  
The "Redet Princess" settles into a hovering orbit at five  
hundred metres altitude, blanketing much of Tomobiki with its slender  
thousand-metre long hull. People see crews manning the five  
windjammer-style masts pulling in hectares of solar sails. As soon as  
the cruiser comes to a halt, a light-escalator extends its way to the  
window of room 337. Everyone watches as two beings magnetically glide  
to the window. Seeing them, the Terrans turn white. "ALIENS!!!!"  
  
"Boy, those Kibajoomuu are sure ugly!" Ten-chan shudders.  
  
"I've never seen one this close before!" Lum nods.  
  
"They look like walking porcupines!" Momoe Marubeya gasps.  
  
"Don't those quills hurt?!" Kumiko Gekasawa hums.  
  
"They'll hurt if you hit them or if they fire them at you!"  
Lum whispers.  
  
The two Kibajoomuu step down, both capable of towering over  
Captain Invader. They then part, allowing the person they are  
escorting to step into the class. Everyone gasps. "What a  
goddess!!!" Megane has hearts in his eyes.  
  
"A turquoise-skinned woman?!" Natsuko Shinryaku looks  
confused. "Is she sick?!"  
  
Paishu sighs, then looks around. "Is this the educational  
institution known as Tomobiki High School?"  
  
"It is," Koosei walks out of the crowd. "I'm Koosei Ryooki,  
the teacher of this class."  
  
One of the Kibajoomuu raises his fist. "Show respect to the  
Lady Paishu Redet, lesser!!"  
  
"She's Redet?!" Lum gasps, her voice hushed.  
  
The Saturn Five answers!!!! "Further, I'm a cultural observer  
of the Galactic Federation!" Koosei sternly warns. "By the Treaty of  
Kooshoosuru, the Seifukusu Dominion has vowed to stay out of the  
territories of the Federation. You've no business here!"  
  
Paishu waves the other Kibajoomuu down from attacking Koosei,  
then sniffs. "You forget, observer, that this world has not been  
claimed by the lessers of the Federation, despite what the Urusians  
may say to the contrary," she fires Lum a condescending stare.  
  
"That's what you think, slaver!!!" Lum growls.  
  
The Saturn Five separates the two. "Enough!!!" Koosei snaps.  
"Paishu has a point, Lum!"  
  
"How dare you spit on Lum-san?!!" Mendou draws his katana and  
moves to attack Koosei. "This is unforgivable...!!"  
  
The Saturn Five stops him!!!! "Yes, it is unforgivable to  
attack your teacher!!" Koosei growls. "That's another week for you!"  
  
"If I may interrupt this idiot convention..." Paishu growls.  
  
Everyone looks at her. "What do you want?!" Koosei relaxes.  
  
"I seek the grandson of the Zephyrite Righteous Gentile  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi," the Seifukusu sighs. "His name is Ataru."  
  
"Darling?!" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"You want Ataru-chan?!" Mie looks suspicious.  
  
"He no longer attends this school," Koosei reports. "You have  
to go to Oshika, on the Ojika-hantou, to find him."  
  
"Thank you," Paishu nods.  
  
Without a farewell, she steps on the escalator and returns to  
her ship, her Kibajoomuu falling in behind her. As soon as she is  
aboard, the "Redet Princess" retracts the boarding ramp, then  
levitates away from Tomobiki. Everyone watches the ship fly away,  
then look at Lum. "Lum-san, who was that?!" Megane gasps.  
  
"She's a Seifukusu mage's daughter," the Oni explains. "In  
her eyes, we're no more than slaves since the Seifukusu Dominion  
conquered over half the worlds in this sector a millennium ago."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone cries out.  
  
"They, why don't we know of them?!" Mendou demands.  
  
"Because Earth was too primitive even for the Dominion to  
consider annexing," Lum looks sad, remembering the darkest days of her  
race. "However, worlds like Uru and Neptune weren't so lucky."  
  
"What are these people like, Ryooki-sensei?" Momoe wonders.  
  
"Think of the European powers' actions in Africa over the last  
five centuries," the teacher sighs. "That will give you an idea."  
  
Everyone winces. "Wait a second, here!" Mie interrupts.  
"What does that skunk want with Ataru-chan?!"  
  
"Who cares?!" Megane growls. "If that woman's here to take  
that slime away, all the better for us!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Aisuru!!" Lum growls, zapping him!  
  
"That's a good question," Koosei hums. "The Dominion and  
Zephyrus are enemies, have been since the Inquisition excommunicated a  
whole planet to stop the Dominion's advances into their territory."  
  
"Ryooki-sensei, may I be excused?!" Lum pleads.  
  
"Go!" Koosei nods.  
  
Lum flies out the window. Mendou and the guards move to  
follow their classmate, but the Saturn Five stops them!!!! "I never  
gave you permission to leave!!" the teacher growls.  
  
"Forgot about the court injunction?!" Ten-chan snickers.  
  
The five boys moan...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru's eyes open.  
  
He moans on seeing Dakejinzou's angelic features. It was a  
weekday, with Lum still in Tomobiki. As he rises, the former class  
president contemplates what has happened over the last three stories.  
Moving to Oshika should have been simplicity in itself. However, Lum  
could not get her visa changed so she could be allowed to live  
full-time with him. Further, Ataru felt that his girlfriend was  
stalling on the question of living away from her friends in Tomobiki.  
"It's not like I want you to stop seeing them!" Ataru told her. "All  
I want is for you to get away from what perverted nonsense they think  
of when you're around!! I don't want to take your friends away! I  
just don't want to live with those idiots anymore!!"  
  
"But they're *your* friends, too, Darling...!" Lum's response  
was automatic. Ataru shakes his head as he walks out of his bedroom  
to allow Dakejinzou to sleep. Trying to wedge Lum out of Tomobiki was  
becoming a chore. The Moroboshi Clan's intelligence forces had heard  
that the Mendou Clan...undoubtedly Mendou himself...was trying to  
influence the Interior Ministry to prevent Lum from shifting her  
living address away from Tomobiki. Normally, Ataru would respond with  
an appeal to his grandmother to get the Minister to lean the other  
way. Unfortunately, with Nagaiwakai's hatred of Lum and everything  
which came in the Oni's wake, Ataru might as well wish for the moon.  
  
Stepping into his kitchen, Ataru notices food had been  
prepared, obviously by Yukio before she went off to train with the  
other hybrids. The apprentice executioner was spending some final  
days with the other hybrids before returning to Cademus and commencing  
training under Hazel's great-grandfather Varanko. Ataru admitted that  
he would miss Yukio. It felt as if all the people he wanted as  
friends were leaving him. When they were gone, Ataru would not have  
much left outside his sister and her friends, plus Lum and Mie.  
  
Perhaps leaving Tomobiki was not the right solution.  
Unfortunately, Ataru could not see any alternative. The blows of the  
Spirit War and Nokoko's return had yet to wear off. And if he did  
return, what then? Go back to the way it was before Icarus? No  
chance, Ataru concluded. Things were going to change in his life even  
if he had to drag Lum kicking and screaming through every step! The  
doorbell rings. "Who's that?!" Ataru walks to the front door.  
Opening it, he looks...then turns white. "Y-yes...?"  
  
The two Kibajoomuu crouch as they step inside, then stand away  
as Paishu steps in. Ataru's pulse instantly fires into overdrive on  
seeing her. He had never seen a Seifukusu before, only having heard  
from Brother Sunfire that males were typically enormous, repulsive and  
witless, while the females were typically slight, stunning and apt.  
Paishu was a perfect example of a Seifukusu of high breeding, standing  
no taller than his shoulders. "C-can I help you...?" Ataru stammers,  
trying desperately not to faint or leap at her.  
  
"Are you Ataru Moroboshi?" the Seifukusu hums.  
  
"Yes," he nods.  
  
"Grandson of the Righteous Gentile Nagaiwakai Moroboshi?"  
  
"Um...yes," Ataru looks confused.  
  
"The one the lessers from Uru chose as a champion in their  
silly tag games?"  
  
"That's me," Ataru is more confused. "Um...who are you?"  
  
She gracefully nods. "I am Paishu of the House Redet,  
daughter of the First Mage Belok."  
  
A First Mage's daughter?! This was becoming more intriging by  
the minute. "Hajimimashite," Ataru bows.  
  
"Please," Paishu giggles. "There is no need for such  
formalities around me, Ataru." She turns to her servants. "Leave us  
and return to the ship."  
  
The Kibajoomuu bow, then depart. "What's this about?" Ataru  
crosses his arms, relieved that the giants were gone.  
  
"Why, Ataru..." the Seifukusu looks hurt, "...surely you must  
realize that I've come here to claim you as my husband!"  
  
"Oh, is that all...eh?!!" he turns white. "'HUSBAND?!?!?!'"  
  
Paishu beams. Ataru does the most logical thing: faint!  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru now lies on the living room couch. Paishu waves a  
magazine over his face. Dakejinzou stands beside him, dressed in an  
oversized T-shirt. "Oh, what happened...?" he moans as he looks  
over...then panics on seeing the Seifukusu. "Yeow!!!" Ataru leaps up  
to create distance between them. "You're still here?!!"  
  
"I have no place to go, Ataru!" Paishu smiles. "Now, stop  
being shy and come down here!"  
  
"Ataru-chan, what's this about?!" Dakejinzou shakes her head.  
  
Ataru slowly comes down. "She...she said she's here to marry  
me...!" he points at Paishu.  
  
"Oh?!" the huntress looks at Paishu. "Well, one must credit  
her good taste!"  
  
"Dake-chan!!" Ataru moans.  
  
"And one must credit Ataru's taste in friends," the Seifukusu  
gracefully bows. "Your exploits in the Dominion are well know to me,  
Dakejinzou of House Shogai. It is such a pity you did not decide to  
join your tribespeople in the Dominion."  
  
"Sorry," Dakejinzou giggles. "Being employed as a breaker  
seems boring to me."  
  
Both women giggle. Ataru looks at them, then decides to let  
the matter pass. "Why are you here, anyway, ma'am?" he stands,  
looking closely at Paishu.  
  
"Ataru, there's no need for such formality," the Seifukusu  
corrects him. "My friends call me Pai. My husband can call me  
anything he wants."  
  
"O-okay...Pai-chan," he stammers. "You still haven't answered  
the question."  
  
"Didn't you hear me earlier?"  
  
"I did, but I don't understand why," Ataru nods. "You know of  
my grandmother and you know my connection to Uru. Both things the  
Dominion would consider intolerable."  
  
Paishu looks hurt. "Husband, do you not remember when we  
first met?" she sniffs.  
  
"We just met now," Ataru affirms.  
  
"Oh, what has happened to you?!!" tears jet out of her eyes.  
  
He tries to calm her. "There, there, Pai-chan!! Don't cry!"  
  
"How could you forget me?!!" Paishu wails. "How could you  
forget the passionate night we had two years ago?! How?! How?!!"  
  
"What passionate night?!" Dakejinzou looks confused.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!" Ataru sighs.  
  
"Y-you don't remember?!" Paishu sniffs.  
  
Ataru shakes his head. Paishu reaches up to her toga top and  
unfastens the locket on her shoulder, allowing the cloth to fall away.  
"Surely you'd remember these..." she coos, caressing her breasts.  
  
Blood leaks from his nose. "I...I would if I...s-saw them  
before..." Ataru stammers.  
  
She unbuckles her leather strap skirt, allowing it to fall  
away. "Or here, perhaps...?" she hums, reaching between her legs.  
  
Ataru gulps, the blood coagulating in his moustache.  
"N-no...n-never saw th-that before..."  
  
"Oh, husband, really!!!" Paishu snorts, hands to hips. "I  
remember our night of passion as if it was yesterday!!"  
  
"S-sorry..." Ataru shakes his head. "Believe me, Pai-chan,  
I'd remember everything about you if we ever met before!"  
  
Silence falls over them. "Well...s-surely you remember when  
we met in that alley...?" Paishu stutters, visibly trying to  
comprehend their mis-communication.  
  
Ataru shakes his head. "The fact that you said I was the most  
beautiful woman you'd ever seen?!" Paishu leans up to him.  
  
He shakes his head. "The fact that I had to teach you how to  
love a woman?" she hums.  
  
"That's not Ataru-chan," Dakejinzou shakes her head. "He has  
long known how to comfort a woman."  
  
Ataru shrugs. "Sorry...wrong guy! Um...could you get  
dressed, please?"  
  
Paishu hums as she slips her clothes on. "If it was dark,  
wouldn't you've not seen him?" Dakejinzou interrupts.  
  
"Well, most Terrans do look alike to us," Paishu hums.  
"However, there's more proof." She snaps her fingers.  
  
A Kibajoomuu appears beside her. "Ma'am?"  
  
"Fetch the letter," the Seifukusu orders.  
  
The creature disappears, only to return a moment later, a roll  
of parchment in hand. "Here you are, ma'am."  
  
"Leave us."  
  
The Kibajoomuu leaves. Paishu unrolls the parchment, then  
shows it to Ataru. "Look here!" she points.  
  
Ataru looks. "'I, Ataru Moroboshi, do agree that if the Lady  
Paishu of House Redet does bear my child, that I shall be her  
husband.'" He looks closer, then gulps. "Um...gee," he giggles,  
"...th-that's my signature!"  
  
"You remember?!!" Paishu smiles.  
  
"Nope," Ataru shakes his head.  
  
Paishu faints! "Oh, what has happened to you?!!" she growls,  
standing, then snaps her fingers.  
  
A Kibajoomuu appears. "Bring *him* here," Paishu orders.  
  
"At once, m'lady," the creature bows, then leaves.  
  
Ataru and Dakejinzou look at each other, still confused. The  
Kibajoomuu returns, a small bundle in his spiny arms. He gently hands  
it to his mistress, who unraps the top part and shows it to Ataru.  
"There you are, husband...your son!"  
  
"It's a...it's a...it's a...!" Ataru falters.  
  
"A baby!!" Dakejinzou gulps.  
  
Ataru faints! "My husband's so silly!" Paishu giggles.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Ataru's eyes open. He is now in his bedroom.  
Dakejinzou leans over him. "Ataru-chan, are you alright?!"  
  
"Oh, gods...!" he moans, rubbing his skull. "Dake-chan, it  
was crazy! I just had this weird dream about this girl coming here  
and saying she's the mother of my child!"  
  
"Um...I hate to say this, Ataru-chan, but it was no dream,"  
the huntress turns and picks up a small bundle.  
  
Ataru turns white on seeing a beautiful year-old baby boy  
wrapped in gold silk. "G-gods..." he stammers. "I-is th-that...?"  
  
"Paishu's son," Dakejinzou smiles. "His name is Trolok.  
Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
"Y-yeah...I guess..." Ataru stammers, looking closely at the  
sleeping bundle. "Dake-chan?"  
  
"Yes?" she looks at him.  
  
"I'm not his father," Ataru nods to the baby. "I would  
remember someone as beautiful as Pai-chan."  
  
"I'm aware of that," she sits beside him. "The problem is how  
to persuade Paishu of that."  
  
"Yeah...and do it before Lum finds out!" Ataru lays back. "If  
she thinks the wrong thing, I'm dead! But...how the hell did my  
signature get on that letter?!"  
  
"Forgery?" Dakejinzou proposes.  
  
"Yeah," Ataru hums. "But who and why?!"  
  
"Can't help you there," the huntress shakes her head.  
  
The door opens and Paishu steps in. Ataru's jaw drops on  
seeing her in a opaque silk gown which leaves nothing to the  
imagination. "Oh, husband, you're awake!" she sits beside him,  
handing him a cup of tea. "Here...this will soothe your nerves."  
  
"Um...th-thanks..." he stammers. "Um...Pai-chan?"  
  
"Yes?" she beams.  
  
"W-would you st-stop calling me 'h-husband?'" he smiles.  
"After all, we've just met..."  
  
"Ataru, we met two years ago...!" she interrupts.  
  
"No, we didn't!!" he snaps.  
  
Paishu jolts. A wail utters from Trolok at the outburst of  
noise. "Oh, hush, little one...hush..." Dakejinzou comforts the baby.  
  
Trolok calms down as a purr utters from the huntress' throat.  
"Um, why don't you take him out for a moment, Dake-chan?" Ataru nods.  
  
"Of course," she rises, giggling. "I'll leave you and your  
fiancee be."  
  
"Dake-chan!!" Ataru snaps.  
  
The huntress ducks a pillow as she leaves. Paishu giggles as  
she leans into Ataru. "Oh, she is such a delight, Ataru!" she  
lovingly embraces him. "When did you and she meet?"  
  
"Pai-chan!" Ataru shoves her away. "Stop that!!"  
  
"What's wrong?!" she demands. "Why are you denying what  
happened to us?!"  
  
"Because *nothing* happened!!" Ataru snaps. "I don't know  
you, Pai-chan! Believe me, I would remember it if I met you, much  
less made love to you or signed that stupid paper!!"  
  
"Then if it wasn't you, then who could it be?!" Paishu stands.  
"Is there another Ataru Moroboshi living in Tomobiki?!"  
  
"Um...not th-that I know of..." he shakes his head.  
  
The Seifukusu looks hurt. "Ataru, am I not beautiful?!" she  
sniffs. "Do not deny to me that you find me attractive!"  
  
"O-of course y-you're attractive..." he stammers. "B-but  
th-that's not the point! The point is..."  
  
"I see," she turns away. "You've been plagued so long by  
lessers that you've forgotten the companionship I gave you..."  
  
"Th-that's not it!" he shakes his head. "You're twisting  
things around...!"  
  
Paishu turns around, slipping her gown off. "Come, Ataru..."  
she reaches for him, "...come and remember the love we had..."  
  
"H-hey...!!" Ataru backs away.  
  
"Darling!!!" someone snaps.  
  
Ataru and Paishu turn to see Lum standing by the glass doors  
to their bedroom. A wounded, incensed look is on the Oni's face.  
"Darling, you better explain this to me..." she growls, lightning  
dances over her body, "...if you know what's good for you!!"  
  
Ataru moans. Just what he needed. "Well, Darling?!!" Lum  
repeats. "What is this slaver doing here?!"  
  
He looks at them, unsure of what to say or do. The Seifukusu  
is clearly not impressed. "Ataru, kindly inform your house-slave to  
act her station!" she sneers.  
  
"'HOUSE-SLAVE?!?!?!'" a volcano erupts on Lum's head. "You've  
got gall saying that to your house-mate!!!"  
  
"'House-mate?!!'" Paishu retorts. "You would only be *my*  
house-mate if your race rejected the teachings we willingly gave you!"  
  
"You mean the teachings you *forced* on us!!!" Lum growls.  
  
"Now, now, girls...!" Ataru tries to calm them down.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!" both deform into horrible monsters!  
  
"N-no problem...!" he cowers from them.  
  
Lum and Paishu face off. "What are you doing nude in our  
bedroom, slaver?!!" the Oni snarls. "Out to entice Darling with that  
fat ass?! You're even uglier than Shinobu Miyaki!!!"  
  
In Tomobiki, Shinobu sneezes! "'Our' bedroom?!!" the Seifukusu  
howls. "You've got gall, lesser; I'll grant you that!! But, if you  
really wish to know, Ataru is my fiance!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Lum howls. "Darling is ***my*** fiance!!!"  
  
"She's right!!!" Ataru hugs Lum's leg. "Lum's my fiancee!!"  
  
Paishu looks hurt. "Husband, how could you...oh, I see,  
now!!" she snarls, lethally staring at Lum. "You brainwashed him!!!  
You're afraid we'd take this world from you lessers, eh?!!"  
  
"That's not so!!!" Lum retorts.  
  
"What about your second Tag Race?!" Paishu hisses. "I saw how  
badly you abused poor Ataru, behaving like the model eco-terrorist,  
forcing him to say 'I love you' to save Earth from Yaminokuni  
mushrooms!! You cannot even begin to deny that, Oni!!!"  
  
"Y-yes, th-that's true..." she regretfully nods. "I'll have  
that incident on my head for the rest of my life...!"  
  
"True," Paishu walks to the door. "Dakejinzou!!" she calls  
out. "Can you bring Trolok here, please?!!"  
  
Dakejinzou returns with Trolok in her arms. "He's a lovely  
child, Pai-chan...oh, Lum!!" the huntress looks surprised...then  
realizes what could potentially happen. "Oh, dear!"  
  
"Wha...?!" Lum turns white.  
  
Paishu takes her son in her arms, pulling the cloth away to  
reveal hair and eyes the same shade as Ataru's! "Tell me, Oni?" she  
smiles. "Can a pure-blood Seifukusu bear a child with *brown* hair?!"  
  
Lum drops to her knees, then angrily spins on Ataru.  
"Darling, what's the meaning of **this**?!!"  
  
"I...I...I...!" he stammers, unable to say more.  
  
"And further, I have this..." the Seifukusu pulls out the  
incriminating parchment. "Ataru agreed the day we made love that he'd  
marry me the instant I have a child!! I have a child, I'm here and  
that's **my** fiance you're threatening!!!"  
  
Lum looks closely at the parchment. "No...it can't be...!"  
she sniffs. "Th-that's D-darling's...!"  
  
"Lum, it's not what you think!!!" Ataru gasps. "She only  
**thinks** she's my fiancee!! I don't even remember...eeep!!!"  
  
She is in his lap, rubbing her cheek against his. "Leave this  
lesser be! I want to experience the night we met all over again!"  
  
"Cut it out, Pai-chan!!" Ataru shoves her away.  
  
Lum looks very hurt. "You...you're calling her a  
nickname...?" she sniffs. "You...you...how could you, Darling...?"  
  
"Lum, will you listen for once, please?!!" Ataru pleads.  
  
The Oni turns away. "You...I could understand if it was  
Yukio...I could understand if it was Mie...I could understand if it  
was Dakejinzou if anyone could ever have a child with her...I *maybe*  
could understand if it was Elle...but this...this...!"  
  
"Lum, that baby is **not** mine!!" Ataru points at Paishu. "I  
never met her until today!!!"  
  
"I met you two years ago...!" the Seifukusu cries.  
  
"Stay out of this!!!" he barks.  
  
Paishu falls silent. Ataru turns to Lum. "Lum, don't let  
what her people did to yours cloud what's going on here!!" he places a  
hand on her shoulder. "She's made a mistake, that's all...!!"  
  
She stares at him, betrayed. "Darling...you...you...!!" she  
stammers, lightning dancing over her skin.  
  
"No, Lum...!!" he cries.  
  
"That's enough!!!" a voice barks.  
  
A stun blast impacts Lum's abdomen, sending the Oni crashing  
into the wall! Ataru and Paishu see Dakejinzou with a smoking firearm  
in hand. The Oni looks at the huntress is shock. "Wh-why...?"  
  
"You forget who still has me on retainer!" Dakejinzou replies.  
  
Lum looks more hurt, feeling the all-encompassing reach of  
Ataru's grandmother Nagaiwakai. Ataru stares at her, then shakes his  
head. "I don't begin to believe you...!" he hisses. "After all the  
shit we've been through over the last three months, you **still**  
persist on not listening to a thing I say before jumping to  
conclusions!! Is that all you can think of me; just your pet who  
doesn't have any right to think and act on his own?!!"  
  
The Oni is speechless. "Darling...?"  
  
"Get out!" he turns away.  
  
Lum turns white. "Get out of this house!!" Ataru hisses.  
"You have no right to come here anymore! I'll call Grandma and have  
your visa revoked!! If you won't learn a damn thing, then I've no  
interest in having any sort of relationship!! And don't expect Mendou  
or the others to come to your rescue once Dake-chan and the  
Inquisition get through with them!!!"  
  
"Darling, wait...!" the Oni pleads.  
  
"He said 'leave!!'" Dakejinzou levels the gun at her. "Or  
else Uru will have to find a **new** tag champion!!!"  
  
Silence, then Lum flies out of the room, tears trailing her.  
Ataru sits on the bed. Paishu moves to his side. "Ataru...?"  
  
"**You** get out!!!" the Terran roars.  
  
Paishu backs away on seeing the fire in his eyes.  
"C'mon...you've done enough!" Dakejinzou grabs the Seifukusu by the  
arm and drags her out of the room.  
  
Once alone, Ataru leans into his hands, crying...  
  
* * *  
  
"...calling Grandma to get me kicked off Earth!" Lum sniffs as  
she talks to her parents over the space-phone. "Then, he'll get the  
Inquisition to kill everyone in Tomobiki!"  
  
The Invaders look at each other. "This is fantastic!" Lum's  
father growls, looking angry enough to chew neutronium. "First there  
was Elle, now there's this girl...and she has a child?!! How dare  
that two-timer do that to you?!!"  
  
"Dear, what if this is some attempt by the Dominion to take  
Earth from us?!" Mrs. Invader hums.  
  
Invader falls silent. "If Ataru's grandmother does proceed to  
kick Lum off the planet, then there'll be no way we could claim first  
contact rights with the United Nations," Lum's mother continues. "The  
Federation will be split no matter which foe we face!"  
  
"That's true..." the giant captain hums.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Lum sniffs. "Keep me out of your  
political nonsense! I'll never go back to Darling again!! How can I  
forgive him for **this**?!!"  
  
"Lum, you have to do your duty for Uru...!" her mother warns.  
  
Lum responds by cutting the link. Slowly, painfully, she  
makes her way into the stateroom. Beside her bed is a picture of  
Ataru, Lum and Reiko taken sometime after the Oshika house was  
completed; the scene of a perfect family. "Why...?" Lum moans as she  
takes the picture in hand. Suddenly, a burst of anger explodes inside  
her as lightning flares around her hands. Her eyes then focus at the  
image of all three holding hands. The lightning vanishes as Lum pulls  
the picture to her heart.  
  
The Spirit War had ripped away almost everything Lum held  
sacred. Ataru had never questioned things before the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* made hash of it all. It was convenient to blame all of  
the changes on the sentient ninja database's covert, then overt  
influence on her Darling's thoughts and beliefs. Convenience no  
longer made sense when Ataru moved to Oshika. Convenience no longer  
made sense when Reiko was sent to school in Ishinomaki. Convenience  
no longer made sense when every person Lum trusted to help her watch  
over Darling now could not come within twenty kilometres of him!  
  
She had hoped that she could finally convince him to come  
home, to bring Reiko home. She had hoped he could come to trust  
people again, to love his parents, to accept the people she liked as  
his friends. To date, she could not budge him. What made matters  
worse was that he was as determined to drag her away from Tomobiki, to  
place her where she did not know with people she still had trouble  
trusting. Now...she had been robbed of all chances of reconciliation  
thanks to a slaver from a race which had raped Uru long ago.  
  
"Darling, you idiot..." she moans as sleep seizes her.  
"Idiot...idiot..."  
  
* * *  
  
"...IDIOT!!!!!!" Lum cries out.  
  
"Eh?!" Mari-chan looks surprised. "Is something wrong, Lum?"  
  
Lum looks around, quickly recognizing the architect's private  
studio on the slopes of Esanta'cha, not far from hers and Ataru's  
home. The Gophentaxian-born woman, as tall as Captain Invader and  
more muscular than Arnold Schwartzenegger, walks around her canvas,  
absently twirling one side pigtail framing her beautifully sculptured  
face. The Oni pants as the Sagussan places a suntanned hand on her  
shoulder. "Oh, *datcha*, what happened...?"  
  
"You're supposed to be posing, remember?" Mari-chan smiles,  
angelic despite her mass and brawn. "Did you forget something?"  
  
Forget something? Lum sees herself in the black-gold and  
light blue of external affairs. Now Lum remembered. She had, after  
complaining incessantly to Ataru and Noa-chan about not having a job  
on Sagussa, been drafted by Kaori-chan to be a special advisor on  
foreign relations. What was she supposed to be doing, anyway? "I...I  
don't remember..." the Oni stammers.  
  
A doorbell is heard, followed by knocking and a man's voice.  
"Lum!! *Mashi'cha*!!!"  
  
"Kaede-chan?!" Lum looks over.  
  
Mari-chan answers the door, allowing a handsome young  
Seishin-descent man in government black-and-gold to step in. "There  
you are, *mashi'cha*!" he walks up to Lum. "Don't you remember?!  
Mother's giving birth!"  
  
Lum turns white. "Oh, *datcha*, how could I forget that?!!"  
she bolts up. "I'm sorry, Mari!!" she bows. "I'll be back!"  
  
"Take your time!" Mari-chan waves as Lum and the man leave.  
  
The two race down the path to the local transporter station.  
"Oh, Noa's going to kill me!" the Oni frets. "I promised her I'd be  
there to see your sister born, Ainoa! How could I've forgot that?!"  
  
"You've been bored stiff, then deluged by work!" Kaede Ainoa  
Moroboshi allows Lum to step into the transporter, then follows her  
in. "What did you expect?" He turns to the control pad. "Shote'cha  
Village Hospital..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Surprise, Darling! You're a  
Father!!" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "SURPRISE, DARLING! YOU'RE A FATHER!!," Paishu,  
a princess of the Seifukusu Dominion, the empire which had once  
conquered Uru and Neptune, comes to Earth looking for Ataru. She  
first searches in Tomobiki, then learns from Koosei that Ataru now  
lives in Oshika. Proceeding to Oshika, Paishu surprises Ataru with  
news that he is her intended husband. She claims that they met two  
years before, prior to the first Tag Race. He immediately denies such  
a statement. However, Paishu comes armed with a note stating that  
Ataru had agreed to marry if she bore a child. What is worse is that  
Paishu IS a mother; she has a year-old child name Trolok. At this  
point, Ataru is almost overwhelmed by Paishu's advances...when, as  
luck would have it, Lum comes in! After a heated argument provoked by  
Lum's jealousy and Paishu's determination to win her "husband" over,  
Ataru throws the Oni out of the house. She tells her parents what  
happened, then after falling asleep, has another dream about  
Sagussa...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lum and Noa-chan's eldest son Kaede are transported fifteen  
kilometres to the valley below Esanta'cha, where in front of a  
beautiful medical clinic, a blonde-haired Terran in child services  
gold-and-silver with flowers at her temples waits. Seeing Lum and  
Kaede emerge from the transporter, she waves. "Lum-chan!!!  
Yoh-hoh!!! Yoh-hoh!!!"  
  
"Shiko!!!" the Oni flies up. "I'm so sorry!!! Where's Noa?!"  
  
"She just gave birth an hour ago," Shiko-chan sighs. "Noa's  
in recovery! C'mon!"  
  
"She'll kill me..." Lum moans as she follows the nanny in.  
  
A moment later, Lum peeks into a private room. "Noa?"  
  
"Hi, Lum..." Noa-chan slurs, still under the effects of  
pain-killers.  
  
The Oni slides to her bond-mate's side, taking her hand. "I'm  
sorry," she kisses Noa-chan on the forehead. "I've been so busy, it  
totally slipped my mind..."  
  
"Ah, don't apologize..." Noa-chan shakes her head. "It's my  
fault! I wanted to carry this one all the way. I asked for it,  
y'know!" she coos. "I looked ugly! How'm I supposed to let my looks  
go in front of the woman I love?"  
  
"Oh, hush, you!" Lum playfully swats her bond-mate's forehead.  
"You were more beautiful than you ever were!!"  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that!"  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
Noa-chan smiles. "I know you do, love."  
  
The door opens and Shiko-chan steps in, a bundle in hand.  
"Here you go, Noa!" the nanny beams as she hands Noa-chan her newest  
joy. "Your daughter...Kum Eioaonoa Moroboshi."  
  
"Oh, she's a darling!!" Lum squeals.  
  
She is angelic, with Ataru's eyes and hair and Noa-chan's  
ears. The Seishin-born bureaucrat immediately begins breast-feeding.  
"There you go, Kum-chan..." the mother coos. "Drink all you want.  
It's a change from all the stuff you got through my stomach!"  
  
Shiko-chan departs. Lum sighs as she shifts around to gently  
stroke Kum's cheek. Since coming to Sagussa, she had seen scenes like  
this from a dozen *daishi'cha* and more. Noa, Honey, Lufy, Catty,  
Biiko, Eiko, Shiko, the architects, the bodyguards, Kei, Yuri, Madoka,  
Hikaru, her own spirit-sister and those of her friends...the list went  
on and on. Every time, the Oni felt reborn, watching the children of  
Sagussa...hers by spirit as much as Ataru's and the other *amon'cha*  
by genetics...take their first few steps.  
  
"So...do I miss your next birth?" Noa-chan teases.  
  
"You better not!" Lum playfully growls. "Fate only knows  
where Darling would be!"  
  
Both laugh. "I have to admit that you've come a long way,  
Lum-chan," Noa-chan kisses her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, back when the first *seirei'cha* went into gestation, I  
saw the touch of jealousy in your eyes," the Sagussan smiles. "You  
felt that every child we had with Ataru was a dagger in your heart."  
  
"I was defending my husband," the Oni purrs.  
  
"On a planet where marriage never existed."  
  
"True," Lum sighs. "Then again, there was that time when  
Paishu came by claiming that Darling was the father of her child..."  
  
"Your behaviour then was not laudable," Noa-chan smiles. "You  
always did that to Ataru. Zapping him day-in, day-out, not realizing  
that he had feelings, too. He may have felt comfortable having you  
live with him, but your horning into his life all the time did hurt."  
  
"Well...it was after the Spirit War..." Lum looks defensive.  
She hated it when Noa-chan exposed all her past mistakes with Ataru.  
  
"And you hurt because of that," Noa-chan nods. "You forgot  
that Ataru was hurting even worse. He had to live with that monster  
in his head, remember? And you turned around, not listening to a  
single thing he said and went back to the way you treated him before  
the Spirit War!"  
  
They look at each other. "You made me learn," Lum sighs.  
  
"I had no choice, remember...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's eyes open.  
  
Looking around, she finds herself aboard her scout. Her eyes  
fall on the family portrait. Standing, she stretches herself, then  
restores the picture to its proper place. What was she doing, sobbing  
here in Tomobiki when some strange woman was trying to steal the man  
she loved with some bogus story about a baby?! Ataru said that he  
never met the woman before! Lum knew her Darling well enough to  
understand that he would have remembered someone as beautiful as  
Paishu. If he had forgotten, then it was probably because of the  
influence of the *saikoo jinseijitsu*.  
  
None the less, she could not stay here...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Ataru-chan, who's the cutie with the kid?" Nokoko leans  
into Ataru's bedroom.  
  
Ataru is asleep. Dakejinzou looks over, shushing Ataru's  
sister as she walks in. "Leave him alone, Nokoko-chan," the huntress  
whispers. "Ataru-chan and Lum-chan had a fight."  
  
"What about?" Nokoko sits on the bed.  
  
"Thanks to Paishu out there..." Dakejinzou nods out the door,  
"...Lum now believes that Ataru two-timed her. Did you see the baby?"  
  
"Yeah," Nokoko nods. "Oh, I get it now! That girl thinks  
Ataru's the kid's father, right?"  
  
"Right," Dakejinzou nods.  
  
"Hey, can you keep it down?" Ataru sighs.  
  
Nokoko sees his damp face. "Boy, Lum's an idiot, isn't she?"  
  
"Got that right," he snorts.  
  
Nokoko and Dakejinzou step out of the room. "So, what's the  
big story with that girl?" Ataru's sister sighs.  
  
"She's a daughter of the first mage of the Seifukusu  
Dominion," the huntress hums. "Strike one. The Dominion conquered  
half the local cluster a millennium ago...and they weren't nice to the  
people...the 'lessers,' they call them...they ruled over. Strike two  
is that she has a half-Terran child. Typical Seifukusu pure-breed  
hair spans from white through blue to black. One look told Lum a lot.  
And third..." Dakejinzou shakes her head, "...Paishu somehow obtained  
a letter from Ataru stating he would marry her if she had a child."  
  
"Therefore, she wasn't nice when Lum-chan came by to look in  
on Ataru," Nokoko concludes. "Wonderful! Where's Lum?"  
  
"Back in Tomobiki, where else?"  
  
"Terrific!"  
  
The two step into the living room, where Paishu currently  
nurses Trolok. Mal sits in the love seat across the room watching the  
Seifukusu tending to her offspring. Paishu warily eyes the  
transformed Nendo-kata, quickly noting her resemblance to Lum. "Are  
you spying for your sister, lesser?"  
  
Mal looks confused. "Are you speaking to me?"  
  
"Of course I'm addressing you!!" Paishu snaps. "Answer me."  
  
"I apologize," Mal remains neutral. "You are in error."  
  
"What?!!" Paishu snaps.  
  
"All sentients are equal in the eyes of the Unity," Mal  
smiles. "I am neither superior or inferior to you. You make a grave  
mistake by implying superiority over anyone."  
  
"Why, how dare you...?!!" Paishu bolts up.  
  
An incensed Nokoko appears in front of the Seifukusu. "Try  
it, sister, and that kid'll end up an orphan!!!" she growls.  
  
Paishu backs away. "Wh-who are y-you?"  
  
"That's Ataru's sister," Dakejinzou joins them. "And Mal is  
Nokoko's mate."  
  
"Oh, one of *those*!" Paishu sneers.  
  
"Yeah!!" Nokoko growls. "Got a problem with that?!"  
  
Mal stares at Nokoko. "Beloved, why is this Agent of disUnity  
attempting to shatter our siblings' happiness?"  
  
"I hear its a habit her people haven't lost," Nokoko sneers.  
  
"A habit the galaxy should do well to thank us for  
possessing!" Paishu sniffs. "If it was not for us, all the lessers  
would still be at the state Earth is now!! We gave them progress!"  
  
"Oh?!" Dakejinzou looks disgusted. "You call the poisoning of  
Neptune's atmosphere progress?! Thanks to your kind, Oyuki's people  
are forced to reside in exile on Triton!"  
  
"That was House Pochal, not my house!" Paishu shrugs. "They  
were always a little too aggressive in controlling their possessions!"  
  
"And I suppose the genetic slaughter of all male Tengu  
humanoids was helpful, too!" Dakejinzou continues.  
  
"They were barbarians who abused their mates!" Paishu snorts.  
"Besides, Karasutengu was an Azu world!! Again, it was none of my  
House's business!" She points to Mal. "Do the Onis regret our giving  
them their ability to fly?! My House led that development! We taught  
them how to industrialize, instituted advanced medical care, taught  
them the basic rights for mates and offspring, showed them how to  
better use their world's resources! Uru would not be the beautiful  
place it is were it not for us!"  
  
"And all that was built on the backs of slave labour and over  
the graves of thousands who resisted your rule!" Dakejinzou amends.  
"You raped their culture, smashed their spirituality, denuded them of  
self-worth and cultural pride, all in the arrogant belief that the  
Dominion was the finest, most perfect culture in creation!" She  
plunges for the kill. "The Eternal Voyager taught you a bitter lesson  
when it destroyed your fleet at Sakusei, a lesson the Inquisition was  
more than willing to re-teach you a century later!"  
  
The Seifukusu looks infuriated. "You are so lucky your deeds  
for the Dominion have masked your crime of walking on that oversized  
rusting garbage scow! One day, we will find out wherever that barge  
of dead corpses is home-ported! Then, there'll be a reckoning!"  
  
*And you'll be executed for befriending that world's  
head-of-state*, Dakejinzou maintains her demeanor.  
  
Mal and Nokoko look at each other. "Beloved, I do not desire  
to see your brother suffer at the hands of this Agent of disUnity,"  
the former sighs. "Why does she claim Ataru-kun as her mate?"  
  
"She says that's his kid," Nokoko thumbs Trolok.  
  
"Trolok **is** Ataru's baby!!" Paishu growls defensively.  
  
Mal looks at the sleeping child, then seizes him. "Hey!!!"  
Paishu snaps. "Unhand my child, you disrespectful...!"  
  
Nokoko shoves the Seifukusu away. "What are you doing?!"  
Dakejinzou looks confused.  
  
"We shall confirm the sub-creature's story," Mal turns away.  
  
"Are you sure you can, Mal-chan?" Nokoko looks hopeful.  
  
"Beloved, trust me!"  
  
Paishu glares. "How could that lesser prove anything?!"  
  
"She can prove it better than you could," Dakejinzou sighs.  
  
The door opens and Lum peeks in. "Um...Darling?"  
  
"Sister!" Mal beams.  
  
"He's asleep," Nokoko sighs. "It's safe."  
  
"*Datcha*!" the Oni breathes out in relief, then sneers at  
Paishu. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with stealing  
**my** husband, you're sorely mistaken, slaver!"  
  
The two face off. "Oh?!" the Seifukusu sneers. "What do you  
intend to do about it, lesser?"  
  
"If you think you're going to claim this world for the  
Dominion, you're wrong!" Lum growls. "Uru's not the only one that'll  
let it happen! The whole Federation will go to war over this world!!  
And Darling's grandmother'll never allow him to marry an arrogant  
witch like you!! The Zephyrites'll see to it that doesn't happen!"  
  
"Oh, I'm scared!" Paishu mirthlessly giggles. "The Federation  
could not agree on a single policy even if their very existence  
depended on it! Besides, the Ipraedies would never allow the  
Federation the chance to win favour over Earth!"  
  
The two launch into a staring contest...interrupted by Mal's  
words. "This is not Ataru-kun's hatchling."  
  
Silence for a moment. "What did you say?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"What?!!" Paishu pales.  
  
Mal faces them, her fingers on Trolok's face. "The child's  
paternal DNA is similar to Ataru-kun's, sister...same race, same great  
school. The child's father experienced much the same environmental  
conditions as Ataru-kun. However...this child is not Ataru-kun's."  
  
Paishu is stunned. Lum looks ecstatic. "Are you sure,  
Mal-chan?!!" she claps her hands.  
  
"Sister, how is it I could analyze and replicated your DNA so  
that I could accomplish the Crossing Over?" Mal giggles.  
  
Lum shudders in delight, then fires Paishu a triumphant stare.  
"There!!!" she snaps. "You can't claim a thing now!! Once Darling  
finds out, you won't have a rock to stand on, slaver!! What have you  
got to say to *that*?!!"  
  
Everyone looks at the Seifukusu. Paishu stares at her baby,  
then turns away. "Then...I am dead..." she whispers.  
  
"What was that?!!" Ataru cries. Everyone looks as Ataru  
descends to the living room. "Well?!" he demands. "What's this about  
Pai-chan dying because I'm not the baby's father?!"  
  
"What is that about?!" Nokoko echoes, looking at Paishu.  
  
The Seifukusu looks sad, then wailing, runs out of the house.  
"Pai-chan!!" Ataru calls.  
  
"Let her go!" Lum snorts. "It's what the witch deserves!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Lum!!" the Terran barks.  
  
The Oni yelps in fright. Ataru turns to Dakejinzou. "Well?"  
  
The huntress sighs, taking the sleeping Trolok from Mal.  
"Paishu, like all Seifukusu females of the higher Houses, is forced to  
live under a strict moral code. If she gives birth to a child or even  
if her virginity is put into question, she's considered 'damaged'  
goods. Since such people are considered an insult to the honour of  
their Houses, her family therefore are seen to have the right to kill  
her. Such 'crimes of honour,' as the Dominion calls them, are quite  
legal and very acceptable."  
  
Ataru pales. "Gods, are her people **that** vicious?!!"  
  
"So, what do we do?" Nokoko looks at her brother.  
  
"Leave it alone!!" Lum growls. "Let the witch die!"  
  
"You, shut up!!!" Ataru points a finger at her.  
  
Lum looks ashamed. "There's only one thing we can do," Ataru  
turns to the phone.  
  
"What's that?" Dakejinzou looks confused.  
  
Ataru dials a number. "Find the kid's real father!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Tomobiki High is buzzing with the news from Oshika,  
thanks to Ten-chan and his willingness to proliferate information  
without care of consequences. "What?!!" Mendou gasps. "That woman  
claims Moroboshi is the father of her child?!!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" the young Oni nods. "Lum-chan's really upset, too!"  
  
The boys immediately cackle. "Isn't this a coincidence?!"  
Megane growls. "With Ataru forced to marry someone else, then Lum-  
san is free to marry **me**!!"  
  
The other guards beat him up! "IN YOUR DREAMS, JERK!!!!!!"  
  
Koosei reads his paper. "So, what happened next?" Mie hums.  
"Did Lum go into a snit like she normally does?!"  
  
Ten-chan nods. "Uh-huh...but this time, Dakejinzou-onee-chan  
shot her!"  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" the boys howl in shock.  
  
Koosei winces. "Oh, it was only a stun-shot!" the young Oni  
giggles.  
  
It does not lighten the mood. "That...that...that robot!!!"  
Megane growls. "She should be scrapped for all her offenses against  
Lum-san!!!"  
  
He gets beaned by a hundred-tonne sledgehammer! "Dakejinzou's  
not a robot, Megane!" Koosei growls.  
  
"Then what would you call her after what Nicole learned?"  
Shinobu hums.  
  
"The proper term is 'synthezoid,'" the teacher flips a page.  
"Synthetically-constructed humanoid."  
  
"You don't seem bothered by it, Sensei," Momoe hums.  
  
"There's no reason for me to be bothered by it," Koosei shakes  
his head. "Dake-chan's as human as you or I even if her body is  
constructed of a mix of carbon-proteins and trisilicon hydroxide-based  
DNA. The chances are there that her race may have developed that way  
naturally. However..." he sighs, "...the chances of that are slim  
since Dake-chan was in cryofreeze for over five million years prior to  
the Fukunokami finding her. Anyway, Megane, you've got a ten-page  
essay due tomorrow entitled 'Why I Should Not Insult Others' or else  
it's a **month's** detention!"  
  
Megane faints! Mendou chuckles. "So after Shogai-san  
finished with Lum, then what?" Ryuunosuke Fujinami looks at Ten-chan.  
  
"Ataru threw her out of the house, then threatened to get her  
visa revoked and get the Inquisition down here to kill all of you,"  
the young Oni shrugs.  
  
Everyone is decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"What was that?!" Mendou draws his katana. "Moroboshi *dares*  
try to throw Lum-san off Earth!!! That is unforgivable!!!"  
  
The Saturn Five nails him! "Yes, it's unforgivable to *shout*  
in class!" Koosei growls. "That's another week for you, idiot!!!"  
  
Mendou moans. The other boys back off...just as a black storm  
appears! "Excuse us!!" a female voice calls.  
  
Before anyone could react, the boys are deluged by a swiftly  
moving mass of Kuromoroboshi ninjas. Koosei lowers his paper.  
"Um...what's going on here?!"  
  
Jinseiko's head sticks out of the storm. "Pardon us, sir, but  
the Young Master has ordered that blood samples be taken from every  
boy his age in Tomobiki! We'll only be a minute!!"  
  
A minute later, the Kuromoroboshi vanish, leaving a pile of  
dazed boys. "Wh-what was th-that all a-about...?" Megane moans.  
  
Koosei shrugs and returns to his paper...  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night in Oshika, Nokoko's Nendo-kata friends from  
the Outland have been drafted to telekinetically analyze the thousands  
of blood samples taken from every boy Ataru's age from every school in  
Tomobiki. Fortunately, the process is remarkably simple; all they  
have to do is touch the blood, then mentally compare it to their  
memories of Ataru's own DNA. Ataru, Dakejinzou, Nokoko and Lum sit to  
one side, the synthezoid huntress still holding the sleeping Trolok.  
"Darling, this is useless!" the Oni sighs, clearly lethargic from the  
day's events. "There's no way that you can find whoever that baby's  
father is before Paishu's parents come down and have her killed!"  
  
"We're going to find that kid's dad!!" the Terran snarls.  
"Not only to save Pai-chan but so I can kill the son-of-a-bitch for  
using my name and getting me into trouble over it!" He then leans at  
Lum, clearly incensed by events earlier that day. "And that **still**  
doesn't forgive you for what you thought of me earlier!!!"  
  
Lum leans back in shock. Trolok starts to cry. "Oh, hush,  
little one...hush!" Dakejinzou coos as she rocks the baby back to  
sleep. "Ataru-chan, stop yelling! You're frightening him!"  
  
Ataru sighs, then heads upstairs. Nokoko looks at Lum.  
"Jeez, Lum, don't you know by now that Ataru-chan'd never allow a  
woman to come to harm if he's got the power to stop it?!"  
  
"That still doesn't give that slaver the right to wreck **my**  
relationship with Darling!" Lum snaps.  
  
"If you'll have a relationship with Ataru-chan after this,"  
Dakejinzou sighs.  
  
Lum immediately looks melancholic. "Oh, how could I've been  
so stupid...?" the Oni sniffs back tears. "Oh, Noa, you were right!  
Why didn't I listen to you?!"  
  
The Oni wails. Dakejinzou and Nokoko look confused. "Who's  
Noa?" the huntress hums.  
  
A depressed Paishu steps in. "Hello, everyone."  
  
Dakejinzou hands Trolok over. "Here you go, Pai-chan," she  
smiles. "I think he wants to be with his mother again."  
  
Paishu numbly nods as she allows Trolok to nurse from her.  
"There, little starlight," the Seifukusu dolefully smiles, sitting  
beside Ookako Sakurambou and Hei. "Drink all you want...for it may be  
the last time you'll drink from my breasts again..."  
  
"Do not fret, Paishu," the Nendo-kata-turned-Seishin beams,  
patting the Seifukusu's shoulder. "The Unity will not permit your  
descent to the depths of the Mother Ocean because your hatchling's  
father chooses not to reveal himself."  
  
"I wish I had your faith, Hei," Paishu smiles.  
  
Lum looks surprised. "How could they even treat that witch  
with respect after the way she treats other people?" she whispers.  
  
"'When one lives, one learns,'" Nokoko replies. "Old  
Nendo-kata proverb."  
  
The Oni nods. Nokoko stands, then walks over to sit beside  
Paishu. "Hey, stop being so glum," she slips her arm around the  
Seifukusu. "Ataru-chan's not gonna quit until he finds out who the  
skunk was that used his name when he got you pregnant!"  
  
"How could he even treat me with kindness after I humiliated  
him like that?" Paishu sighs.  
  
"Well, Ataru-chan's a pretty forgiving guy under normal  
circumstances," Nokoko shrugs. "Besides, you fell victim to some jerk  
from Tomobiki and he got blamed for it. It's been the story of his  
life until three months ago."  
  
"Yes, even we in the Dominion have heard of that lessers'  
paradise your brother once called home," Paishu sniffs, a touch of  
self-pride returning. "If he was Trolok's father, I'd have the  
satisfaction of freeing him from that place, not to mention forming a  
bridge of peace between the Dominion and the Republic of Zephyrus."  
  
Lum and Dakejinzou looks confused. "Wouldn't the Pochal and  
the Azu stop that?!" the former wonders.  
  
"If they were as strong as they were centuries ago, they  
could," the Seifukusu smiles. "However, their isolationist feelings  
have become passe with the Magate Round. My father would be so  
pleased if we're able to bring Earth into the fold as well as make  
peace with Zephyrus."  
  
The Oni looks incensed. "Over our dead bodies, slaver!"  
  
"That can be arranged, lesser!" Paishu sneers.  
  
Lum stands. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I intend to spend  
time with **my** fiance!" she huffs as she proceeds to her bedroom.  
  
Paishu looks away with a snort. "There's no chance of any  
Unity forming between their schools," Tatsuko Fujinami whispers.  
  
Lum steps into her bedroom. Ataru appears asleep. Sitting  
beside him, she starts to cry. *How...how could I've allowed myself  
to hurt you all this time?* Lum sniffs. *That's not the way I should  
show I love you? Oh, Darling, please forgive me...!*  
  
The Oni leans down and gently kisses Ataru's lips. The Terran  
does not react. Lum brushes back her hair, then kisses his forehead.  
The door opens. Lum looks over, surprised to see Paishu step in, this  
time not with her child. "Wh-what are you doing here...?"  
  
The Seifukusu gently walks over, sitting on the bed at a  
respectful distance. "The waiting makes me apprehensive. How would  
you feel if your life hung on the balance of a DNA reading?"  
  
"Like I'd rather be elsewhere," Lum pulls her legs to herself.  
  
"That is the truth," Paishu echoes her movement.  
  
Silence falls over the two women as they contemplate their  
next statement, attempting in some way to overcome their centuries-old  
racial hostility. Finally, Paishu looks over. "You're Redet?"  
  
Lum looks surprised. "Um...yes, I am," she nods.  
  
Silence falls over them again. "And you desire this world for  
your people?" Paishu probes.  
  
"No..." Lum shakes her head. "All I desire is Darling."  
  
They fall silent once more. "How could you've assumed so much  
when you came here two years ago?" the Oni looks over. "You really  
put Darling on the spot, you know."  
  
"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't," the Seifukusu shrugs.  
"Then again, one could ask you why you allowed Ataru to suffer so much  
at the hands of those in Tomobiki."  
  
"I never saw what happened as 'allowing' Darling to suffer."  
  
"I never saw what I did as 'assuming' anything about Ataru."  
  
They sigh, destitute in the face of the current status of  
their lives. The door then opens and Mal leans in. "Sister?"  
  
"What is it, Mal-chan?" Lum leaps up.  
  
The Nendo-kata looks disappointed. "I am sorry, but there is  
no match in the DNA corresponding to Paishu's hatchling."  
  
Hearing this, the Seifukusu wails. "No!!!" she leans into  
Lum. "I don't want to die!!!"  
  
Without reservation, the Oni comforts the crying Paishu. By  
now, Ataru is awake. "What was that again, Mal-chan?"  
  
Mal repeats her statement. Paishu continues to weep. Ataru  
is silent as he contemplates what to do next. "Get the Kuromoroboshi  
to head back into Tokyo. There're only two options now."  
  
"What's that, Darling?" Lum looks confused.  
  
"One: the guy transferred to another school," Ataru holds up  
one finger. "Two..." he extends a second, "...he's dead."  
  
"Immediately," Mal nods, then leaves.  
  
"But, Darling, if the father's dead, what happens next?!" Lum  
looks helpless. "Paishu'll still die when her parents find out!"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," the Terran sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Mendou howls. "They're picking through graves?!"  
  
He, his classmates and Ten-chan relax in Mendou's study, he  
now on the phone with the chief of the Kuromegane. "What was that?!!"  
Mendou demands. "Oh, I see!! Very well, then! Keep me informed!!"  
  
He hangs up. "So, what's the word?!" Ryuunosuke hums.  
  
"Moroboshi is having those walking squid that live with him  
analyze DNA samples from every man his age who lived in Tomobiki,"  
Mendou gingerly reaches for his hand, now bearing a bandage. "It  
seems that Lum-san's maniac doppelganger discovered that witch's child  
was not Moroboshi's!"  
  
"Well, Mal-chan knows best," Ten-chan shrugs.  
  
"What happens if they don't find the father?" Paama muses.  
  
"Then Paishu will be put to death as a matter of honour," Lan  
sighs, then smiles. "But I don't think Darling'll let that happen!"  
  
The boys suddenly smile. "Hey, that's right!" Megane grins.  
"Ataru would never allow a woman to suffer! He'll do anything to help  
that poor little slaver...even marry her!!"  
  
"Happy days are here again..." Daremo Kakugari sings.  
  
"The skies above are clear again..." Urayamu Chibi continues.  
  
"And you'll still face the Inquisition," Ten-chan interrupts.  
  
Everyone faints! "***WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"Ataru's not gonna leave Earth without taking care of you  
jerks!" the young Oni leaves. "Bye-bye...have a nice afterlife!"  
  
The boys look violently incensed. "This...this is **beyond**  
unforgivable!!!" Megane howls, his glasses glowing. "We shall punish  
that slime for his sins against Lum-san and Tomobiki!!!"  
  
"Court injunction!!!" Lan sings.  
  
The boys faint!  
  
* * *  
  
"Dakejinzou?" Paishu steps into the dining room.  
  
"What is it, Paishu?" the synthezoid huntress looks over.  
  
The Seifukusu steels herself. "If...Ataru's search does not  
bear fruit...I ask if you will be willing to become Trolok's mother."  
  
"Me?!!" Dakejinzou points to herself.  
  
"I am aware of the fact that you...are incompatible with any  
other humanoid race known. Even the breakers and controllers we use  
to maintain order on the colonies are of a different model than you.  
Still, I would consider it an honour if my son found a home with you."  
  
Silence for a moment, then Dakejinzou reaches over and takes  
Paishu into her arms. "Hush, Pai-chan. Don't fret. Ataru-chan  
hasn't given up hope. You shouldn't, either."  
  
Paishu wipes her face clean. "It does not matter. I would  
rather end my own life then shame my House and force my kin to slay  
me. Besides, once in your hands, the House would never dare think of  
hunting Trolok down to fully expunge the shame of his existence."  
  
Dakejinzou is silent as she contemplates the request, then  
smiles. "I'll think about it."  
  
Footsteps are heard as Nintaiko Miyaki joins them. Both women  
see a regretful look on the Nendo-kata-turned-Terran's face. "Well?"  
Dakejinzou prompts.  
  
"We have found the father," Nintaiko sighs.  
  
"And?!!" Paishu looks hopeful.  
  
"The one...is a fellow named Kosuke Gizou," Nintaiko looks  
down. "However...he is now in the embrace of the Mother Ocean."  
  
"Oh, no!!!" Paishu wails.  
  
"What was that?!!" Lum and Ataru run out of their bedroom.  
"Did you find him?!"  
  
"He's dead," Dakejinzou sighs. "Do you know a fellow named  
Kosuke?"  
  
"Kosuke?!" Ataru and Lum look at each other. "Hey, didn't he  
die in that earthquake...?"  
  
"I thought it was a fire...!" the Oni moans.  
  
Both then see Paishu wailing. "I guess it doesn't matter,"  
Ataru shakes his head.  
  
"Not really," Lum looks sympathetic. "So, now what do we do?"  
  
Before an answer could be given, the rumble of another  
starship is heard. Everyone looks confused, then runs to the living  
room windows. Looking outside, they see another Dominion cruiser land  
beside the "Redet Princess." "Who's that?!!" Ataru gapes.  
  
"My mother," Paishu looks down.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lum sighs. "That's trouble."  
  
A moment later, a phalanx of Kibajoomuu escort a beautiful  
woman into the house. Ataru is quick to see where Paishu obtained her  
looks from. "What a babe!" Nokoko hisses, eyes wide with awe. "I  
wouldn't mind looking like that after twenty-five kids!"  
  
"She's part of a concubinage," Lum whispers.  
  
"Paishu!" the elder Seifukusu claps her hands. "There's my  
little jewel!"  
  
"Mother!" Paishu enters her embrace.  
  
After a moment, the elder Seifukusu releases Paishu, then  
walks to Ataru. "So, you're the one who desires my little jewel!" she  
smiles. "I am Syumopa of the Houses Seq and Redet, Paishu's mother."  
  
"Ma'am," Ataru bows. "I'm Ataru Moroboshi. This is Lum," he  
nods to his girlfriend. "She's also of House Redet, Clan  
Midorinokaminoke-oni."  
  
"Oh, what a lovely servant-girl," Syumopa giggles.  
  
"'Servant-girl?!!'" the Oni growls.  
  
"No, ma'am, you don't understand," Ataru shakes his head.  
"You see...I'm not the father of Paishu's child!"  
  
Syumopa looks surprised. "I...beg your pardon?"  
  
"I was lied to, Mother," Paishu moves beside his mother. "The  
man who gave me Trolok is not Ataru," she points.  
  
The elder Seifukusu pales. "Paishu...if this is true...?"  
  
"Pai-chan was lied to, ma'am," Ataru leaps to her defence.  
"When she met this creep, he deliberately gave her my name and forged  
my signature to take the heat off him should she come back. That's  
what led Pai-chan to me. We Terrans must look alike to you just as  
you look alike to me. It was an honest mistake."  
  
"'Honest mistake?!!'" Syumopa gasps. "Young man, this is not  
a simple matter to resolve! Where is the dishonourable swine who  
raped my child?!!"  
  
"He's dead," Lum replies.  
  
"Oh, dear," Syumopa looks down. "That's bad."  
  
"What's so bad about it?" Ataru gasps. "Pai-chan's innocent!"  
  
"But Paishu has no right to own property...and as of now, her  
chances of marriage are nil!" Syumopa shakes her head. "Our society  
must sound barbaric to one educated by Zephyrite custom, but it is the  
way we live, Ataru. Do you think any man would desire my little jewel  
when she has that to care for..." she points to Trolok, now being  
cared for by Mal, "...and it was not the groom's child?"  
  
Everyone looks silent. "Wait!" Ataru holds up a finger. "If  
someone would marry Pai-chan, would that be okay?!"  
  
"But, of course!" the elder Seifukusu nods. "Do you know of  
someone, Ataru?"  
  
"Give me a night to set it up," Ataru kisses Syumopa, then  
runs out. "I'll be back!!"  
  
Everyone watches as he runs to the bridge leading to Nicole's  
crystal palace. "What's Darling up to?!!" Lum looks confused.  
  
"Search me!" Nokoko shrugs.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, everyone meets by the front door of the  
Moroboshi home. Paishu is quite unnerved for nothing has been heard  
from Ataru. Reiko sits in Lum's arms. "Lum, what's Daddy going to  
do?" the Noukiite whispers. "Is he going to help Paishu-oba-chan?"  
  
"I think so," Lum nods.  
  
"Hi, everyone!" Ataru's voice is heard.  
  
Everyone sees him walk up to them. "Ataru, what has  
happened?!" Paishu looks anxious.  
  
Ataru responds by slipping a beautiful diamond ring on her  
finger. "Pai-chan, will you marry me?!"  
  
Everyone not of the Dominion faints! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"A-ataru...?!" Paishu pales. "But...what of Lum and your  
child...?!" she points to Lum and Reiko.  
  
"They've got somebody!" he pulls her into his embrace.  
"Relax! Let's find a Justice of the Peace and get hitched, then I'll  
teach you how **I** make love to a woman!!"  
  
"Daddy!!!" Reiko wails.  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum looks incensed.  
  
Before they could get a response, Ataru and Paishu are  
teleported aboard the hovering "Redet Princess"...revealing **Ataru**  
standing beside Nicole and her mate Mujanba. "Nicole, you promised me  
he'd be better tempered!!" Ataru snaps.  
  
"It was a rush job!" Nicole looks defensive. "What did you  
expect from one night's work?!"  
  
Everyone is decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! "What's going on  
here?!!" Lum demands. "Darling, I demand an explanation!!! If you're  
here, who was that...?!!" she points to the departing Dominion ships.  
  
"Relax, *koishii*," Ataru pulls Lum into his arms. "It's a  
long story..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did they learn who the father was?" Mie hums.  
  
Ten-chan has just come to Tomobiki High School to update  
everyone on events. "It was Kosuke Gizou," Momoe sighs.  
"Unfortunately for her, he's dead."  
  
"What did he die of?" the Kyushu native looks curious.  
  
Everyone looks at each other, wondering what did end Kosuke's  
life. "So, what happens to that girl?" Shinobu looks at Ten-chan.  
  
"Oh, she's okay," the young Oni smiles. "Ataru made a double  
of himself for her to marry."  
  
Silence as everyone takes that in, then they freak. "***TWO  
ATARUS?!?!?!***" everyone cries.  
  
"Uh-huh," the young Oni nods. "Ataru had Nicole-onee-chan  
make a bioroid double of himself so Paishu could have a husband!  
They're on their way back to the Dominion to get married now!"  
  
"Two Atarus?!!" Megane gasps. "One's bad enough!!"  
  
"I heard that Ataru's going to make a couple more, one for  
Dake-chan and one for Yukio," Koosei reads his paper. "When that  
occurs, I heard that Ataru'll marry Lum!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the boys scream.  
  
"And when that occurs..." Koosei winces, "...Lum won't live in  
Tomobiki anymore."  
  
No one save Mie takes to that idea well. "This is beyond  
unforgivable!!!" Megane screams. "We shall punish that bastard for  
all his sins against us...!!!"  
  
The Saturn Five crushes the whole class!!!! "Yes, it **is**  
unforgivable to shout in front of your teacher!!!" Koosei snarls,  
glasses glowing. "That's **another** week's detention for you  
clowns!!!"  
  
Ten-chan snickers...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: What is more important: good friends or future family?  
Lum finds out the hard way when both Oyuki and Reiko are kidnapped and  
she must choose which one to rescue. Come back to us very soon for an  
intimate expose of our favourite Tritonian princess, "Oyuki's Story!"  
**** **** ****  



	15. Oyuki's Story (Story #14)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Oyuki's Story" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fourteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story introduces the Intergalactic Boy-Chaser's Club  
(I.B.C.C.) through Oyuki's cousin Toji. More about that group will be  
introduced in "UY Twenty Years Later."  
  
2) This story also introduces the Niphentaxians, although further  
explanations about the Church of Lum will come in the next story,  
"Final Cinba," as well as the seventeenth, "What Price For Love."  
  
3) Toukonokouen is a temperate tropical world in the middle of  
the triangle between Vos, Yehisril and Ipraedos. A neutral world  
close to Reiner's Five, it is composed of a dark-skinned race with a  
culture similar to Haiti's, as well as expatriate Vosians, Yehisrites  
and Ipraedies living under native rule. More about Toukonokouen will  
not be revealed until "UY Twenty Years Later."  
  
4) "Lyzibf'm" is the term for an underworld overlord, a  
godfather. "Pizp'fhif-pizral'pif" directly translates "hidden  
pirate," the Yehisrite euphromism for a gangster. With respect to  
Nettiquite, some terms mentioned in these stories are not translated  
due to their meanings possibly being offensive to some readers.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Neptune.  
  
A hollow, empty, desolate world. Beautiful, ethereal from  
deep space...but an endless landscape of death and destruction from  
the surface. Ecologically destroyed eight centuries ago by  
over-industrialization matched with no sense of environmental controls  
imposed on the populace by the hordes of the Seifukusu Dominion. Now,  
all that lives on the painfully slow healing world are the sherbet  
birds, nestling in minute areas where the toxic poisoning would not be  
fatal. It is to one of those areas that three people come today.  
  
Two are female, Tritonian by birth, the third a Terran male.  
The Tritonians are closely related, with silver ice hair in ponytails  
and crystalline eyes. Both dress in matching white kimonos, their  
heads topped by three-point coronets. They appear about to enter  
puberty. The Terran is bespeckled, dressed warmly for the occasion.  
He is entering his twenties. "Nice place," the Terran hums, seeing  
the decaying skeleton of a great city in the distance.  
  
"This was once the capital," one girl looks around. Her hair  
is longer than the others...and it is obvious that she is Oyuki. "My  
grandparents were born here."  
  
The three step onto a building foundation. At one end is an  
archway similar to what stands in front of Shinto shrines. "What was  
this place?" Koosei Ryooki hums.  
  
"It was a cathedral," the other smiles. "A marriage hall."  
  
"You would know those things, wouldn't you," Oyuki sniffs.  
  
"What did you think?" the other giggles.  
  
Both laugh, then run down the length of the cathedral floor.  
"Hey, hey!" Koosei races after them. The Terran catches the two  
princesses near the gate. "Now, cut it out, you two!!" Koosei snaps.  
"The King and Queen want me to keep an eye on you! Run off like that  
again and I'll have to punish you!!"  
  
Oyuki quickly composes herself, ashamed at her disobedience.  
The other Tritonian gives Koosei a mischievous look. "Well, I want to  
be spanked so...here I am! Ready?!" she giggles as she pulls her  
kimono up, revealing that she has no underwear!  
  
Koosei nearly passes out, blood leaking from his nose.  
"Toji!" Oyuki gasps. "Have some pride! Behave yourself!"  
  
"Oh, stop being so prissy!" Toji sticks out her tongue.  
  
Koosei moans as he sits up. "You know, cousin..." Toji looks  
at the gate, "...it was believed that if an unwed man and an unwed  
woman walked through that gate, they would be engaged."  
  
"Really?" Oyuki looks at the gate.  
  
"Yeah," her cousin nods. "Bet you're going to do it when  
Emperor Schwartz gets you married to his son," she winks.  
  
Oyuki looks offended. "Certainly not! I will never marry an  
Ipraedies. It would be like...why, it would be like marrying a  
Seifukusu!" She then turns red. "Toji, stop teasing me!"  
  
Toji giggles as Oyuki forms a snowball and tosses it at her.  
It turns to a two-way volley as the cousins throw snowball after  
snowball at each other. "Cut it out, you two!!" Koosei tries to break  
it up. "You're princesses! Behave yourself!!"  
  
He gets nailed by both girls. Koosei passes out. Toji laughs  
while Oyuki looks frightened. "Koosei-sempai!" the crown princess  
cries, running to his side.  
  
As she kneels beside him, he grabs her. "Gotcha!!"  
  
"Eeek!" Oyuki playfully yelps. "Let me go!"  
  
Toji walks over and dumps a giant snowball on the two!  
"You're it!!" she runs off into the distance.  
  
"Hey!!" Koosei and Oyuki yelp as they get deluged.  
  
Silence falls over the field as the two lay there, brushing  
the snow off their clothes. "She is such a nuisance," Oyuki sighs.  
  
"Oh, don't mind her," Koosei sits up. "She doesn't have to  
worry about becoming queen one day like you."  
  
"Oh, Sempai, you're so lucky," the Tritonian sighs. "You  
don't have to worry about defending yourself from people trying to  
marry you so they could have power here."  
  
"Like what Emperor Schwartz is after?" the Terran hums.  
  
"Unfortunately," she nods.  
  
Sympathetic, Koosei reaches over and takes Oyuki in his arms.  
"Oyuki-chan, do you want to know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd marry you just because you're you."  
  
The young girl looks excited. "Really?! Honestly?!"  
  
Koosei nods. "Oh, thank you!" Oyuki hugs hum.  
  
He kisses her on the forehead, then looks at the gate.  
"Well...shall we go through?" he stares at her.  
  
Looking at the gate, she angelically smiles. "Uh-huh!"  
  
Lovingly embracing the other, they proceed through the gate...  
  
* * *  
  
"Koosei-kun..." Oyuki sighs.  
  
It is four years later. Kneeling in front of the gate she  
walked through with the man she now loves, the Tritonian princess  
looks up to the hazy skies of Neptune. Whenever she felt melancholy  
or lonely, she came here to remember the day Oyuki of Triton was  
unofficially engaged to Koosei Ryooki of Earth. Now, after so long,  
Koosei had returned home...and both could one day look forward to  
finally consummating their relationship.  
  
Oyuki knew the real truth underlying Koosei's return to Earth.  
Oh, concern for the behaviour of people like Lum was important.  
However, given Koosei's prior association with the Eternal Voyager,  
the Tritonian knew that finding and protecting the Chosen One was his  
primary motivation. Oyuki had a suspicion as to who the Chosen One  
might be, but stayed quiet. Besides, if the Chosen One could not  
fulfill his role, Koosei would be the next one sought. Oyuki  
tolerated much from the man she loved, but that was going too far!  
  
Standing, she passes through the gate, looking towards a small  
one-room hut nearby. It had been built after Oyuki and Koosei walked  
through the gate four years ago. It was their private place, where  
almost none would dare intrude. The only exception was Toji whenever  
she desires to bring her dates to a place where they could be alone.  
  
Oyuki envied her cousin's freedom. Since she joined the  
Intergalactic Boy-Chaser's Club the previous year, Toji had travelled  
from one end of the local cluster to another, behaving in an utterly  
scandalous manner. Then again, Toji did not have to worry about  
inheriting the Crown of Koori, Oyuki's great-grandmother and the one  
who led the Neptunians on the march to claim their new homeworld, a  
present from the Eternal Voyager. That was another reason Oyuki  
permitted Koosei his secrecy. Without the Voyager, her race would  
have become extinct centuries ago.  
  
Oyuki sighs...then jolts on hearing a heavily accented voice.  
"It truly wounds me, dear Princess, to see you alone like this!"  
  
"Eh?!!" she gasps, then turns...to see Emperor Schwartz  
standing nearby. "Y-your Majesty...!"  
  
The elderly Ipraedies walks over. He is smartly dressed for  
the occasion, given his personal tastes and the weather. Oyuki  
respectfully bows; despite the hostility between the Empire and the  
Galactic Federation, procedure and rank had to be acknowledged.  
Schwartz gently grasps her hand, then courtly kisses her knuckle.  
"You are as beautiful as an angel, Princess," the Emperor smiles. "It  
is good to see you again."  
  
"Your Majesty, I was not aware of your coming here," Oyuki is  
barely able to maintain her composure. "You should have at least  
informed my father."  
  
"Oh, come now, child. Can't I at least try to surprise him?"  
  
"How so?" she looks curious.  
  
He turns away. "As I said before, Princess, it wounds me to  
see a fellow blood royal alone in this manner. Then again...as you  
are no doubt aware...my son is equally alone."  
  
Oyuki pales, realizing why Schwartz was there. "With all due  
respect, I've no intention of marrying your son, sir," she turns away.  
"It would be a hollow marriage. I've no interest in him."  
  
"Perhaps," Schwartz nods. "Then again, you might learn to  
love my son...or shall I say, you'll not have a choice in the matter!"  
  
He snaps his fingers. A canister lands at Oyuki's feet. She  
looks down as it detonates, spewing a noxious vapor into the air.  
"G-gas...no...K-koosei-kun...!" she gasps, then passes out, her  
coronet falling off as she impacts the ground.  
  
Ipraedies soldiers race up as the gas dissipates. Schwartz  
leans down and gently lifts the Tritonian in his arms. "Foolish  
child!" he smiles. "Personal feelings aside, you'll not stop the  
Empire in its quest to destroy your pitiful Federation. And don't  
expect that slime Ryooki or that bastard Nassur to come to your aid!"  
He looks to the troops. "Move!"  
  
The soldiers salute, then they are teleported away. Silence  
falls over the scene until a space-warp appears, revealing an older  
Toji. Now utterly exquisite, Oyuki's cousin is dressed in a strapless  
ice bikini not leaving much to the imagination. "Cousin!!" Toji  
calls. "Are you here?! I hope you don't mind my visiting! Cousin?!"  
  
No answer. Toji walks around, then her foot falls on Oyuki's  
discarded coronet. Looking down, the princess shivers as she picks up  
the coronet. "Cousin...!" Toji gasps...  
  
* * *  
  
"Go away!!" Reiko snaps. "I don't want to play with you!"  
  
The Noukiite is proceeding to the Ishinomaki Academy alongside  
Annabelle and several of their friends. Unfortunately, they have an  
unwanted companion. "Aw, c'mon, Reiko-chan!" the young Oni whines.  
"Don't go to school today! I wanna play!"  
  
"I don't want to play with you!" Reiko snaps. "Go home! If  
Daddy catches you, you'll be going back to *Uru* where you belong!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!!" Ten-chan looks incensed. "If that creep tries  
it, I'll fry him into a crisp!!"  
  
One of the girls, Masako, looks at Reiko. "Reiko-chan, get  
rid of the creep!"  
  
"You actually know this pest?!" another girl, Minako, adds.  
  
"Who's a pest?!" Ten-chan snaps.  
  
Reiko sighs, then her eyes turn red. A garbage can drops out  
of nowhere to trap the young Oni! "Hey!!!" Ten-chan yelps. "Get me  
outta here!! Who turned out the lights?!"  
  
"That won't stop him!" Belle sighs.  
  
"You go ahead!" Reiko waves them on. "I'll get rid of him!"  
  
"Yeah!" Masako waves as they race off.  
  
By that time, Ten-chan has crawled out from under the garbage  
can. Reiko marches up to him. "Honestly, Ten-chan, can't you learn  
to listen?! When I say I don't want to play with you, I mean it!!"  
  
"But, Reiko-chan...?" the young Oni tries to look innocent.  
  
"Kinshou sent you, right?!" the Noukiite crosses her arms.  
  
Ten-chan looks shocked. "How did you...?!"  
  
"Great-grandma's spies told Nokoko-oba-chan and she told me!"  
Reiko sticks out her tongue. Since Ataru's disowning of his parents,  
Reiko refuses to address them as "Grandma" and "Grandpa." "I'll tell  
Daddy when I get home. He'll call Great-grandma and she'll have you  
send back to Uru! So there!!"  
  
With a huff, she spins around and marches away. Ten-chan  
looks sad, knowing that Ataru's mother was more determined than ever  
to get Ataru to return to Tomobiki. Kinshou had explained that she  
was willing to accept Reiko if Ataru would simply return home, leaving  
his sister and her friends in Oshika. The young Oni did not pretend  
to understand the hatred and bitter anger flowing between the  
estranged parts of Ataru's family, but he did know that if Lum moved  
to Oshika, he could not move with her; Ataru's house was deliberately  
designed to keep him out. Hence, he agreed to Kinshou's request.  
  
Dejected, Ten-chan turns...when he bolts in surprise on  
hearing Reiko's shout. "Hey!! Let me go! Help!! Police!! Rape!!!"  
  
"Huh?!!" Ten-chan spins around...then stops on seeing two  
Kibajoomuu roughly grabbing the Noukiite and hefting her into the air.  
"Hey!!!" the young Oni snaps. "Let Reiko-chan go, ya creeps!!"  
  
One of the monstrous anthropomorphic porcupines slips a metal  
collar around Reiko's neck. The other stares at Ten-chan. "Mind your  
place, Oni! This is none of your affair!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!!" Ten-chan breathes in. "Take this!!"  
  
He lets go, roasting both Kibajoomuu with his flame...as well  
as Reiko! "Ouch!!!" the Noukiite yelps. "Cut it out!! I can't  
telekinetically protect myself, Ten-chan!! Ouch!!!"  
  
"Ooops!!" Ten-chan looks embarrassed. "Sorry!"  
  
An electric lash then belts the young Oni, knocking him out  
with a powerful dose! "Ten-chan!!" Reiko cries. "Ten-chan!!!"  
  
A suave man with tapered ears appears, picking the unconscious  
Ten-chan along the way. "We'll take this one with us," he sighs.  
"There's no need to plague the *lyzibf'm* with potential pursuers!"  
  
"Wh-wh-who are y-you...?" Reiko gulps.  
  
"You will find out in due time," the man mirthlessly smiles.  
"What should be of your concern is whether or not the Great Evil will  
come to your rescue...and therefore deliver the galaxy's greatest  
power into the hands of the Gegranko Corporation!"  
  
The Noukiite pales. "G-g-Gegranko...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryooki-sensei!!!" Aisuru Megane screams. "This day, your  
attempts at destroying Lum-san's dreams shall end!!!"  
  
The guards' leader, dressed in an aikidoist's gi, charges at  
Koosei Ryooki with a bo staff. The homeroom teacher keeps his place  
until Megane is almost atop him, then with a flick of his hand, seizes  
the bo staff and sends Megane crashing into the floor! Koosei twirls  
the weapon, then readies himself. "Who's next?!"  
  
Class 3-4 is now in the school gymnasium, spending homeroom  
period venting their frustrations over the events of the last few  
stories. The boys are busy trying to defeat Koosei in an  
anything-goes martial arts free-for-all. The girls watch from the  
sidelines. "Oh, he's the best!!" Momoe claps her hands.  
  
"We're so lucky to have him!" Kumiko romantically sighs.  
  
"Oyuki's so lucky to have him as a boyfriend!" Natsuko adds.  
  
Shutaro Mendou and the other guards quickly try to overwhelm  
Koosei by weight of numbers. Whipping the staff around, the homeroom  
teacher quickly disarms and disables them. "Koosei-kun certainly  
learned a lot when he was in space," Sakura watches from the side  
bleachers with Cherry and Lum. "Who taught him all that?!"  
  
"Nassur-chan and Dakejinzou-chan, I think," the Oni hums. "He  
may not be hunter material, but he's better than I am!"  
  
"The more Koosei cowers all of his class, the more Ataru will  
embrace the power of the phoenix, guaranteeing that Doom will come to  
Tomobiki!" the monk intones...  
  
...then gets clobbered by Sakura's spirit-sensor! "Will you  
stop boring us with that, Uncle!!" the priestess snarls.  
  
"It's fate...!" he moans.  
  
Suddenly, space explodes as a warp appears at one end of the  
gym. "Huh?!" Ryuunosuke looks confused. "Is Oyuki coming to visit?!"  
  
Koosei trembles. "O-o-o-Oyuki-ch-ch-chan...?!" he stammers,  
his glasses fogging over. "C-c-coming h-h-here...?!"  
  
Snow descends from nowhere as a lithe figure walks out of the  
warp. "Hello?!! Koosei-kun?!"  
  
"Oyuki-sama!!" Mendou gasps.  
  
Koosei turns, calm and collected. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Everyone is surprised. "Eh?!" Shinobu gasps. "Ryooki-sensei  
isn't fainting?!"  
  
"That sure doesn't look like Oyuki to me," Mie hums.  
  
Everyone looks to see that the Kyushu native is correct as  
Toji emerges. "Oh, Koosei-kun, there you are!" the princess embraces  
her future cousin-in-law. "I'm so glad that you're here!"  
  
"Toji-chan!!" Lum leaps up and flies to the Tritonian's side.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I thought that was Oyuki," Mendou hums.  
  
The Oni and Toji greet each other with a joyful jig. "Oh,  
hello, Lum-chan!" Toji smiles. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
"What are you doing here, Toji-chan?!" Lum looks confused.  
"Not hunting for boys, I hope!"  
  
"Well, let's see..." the Tritonian walks over to Mendou...then  
grabs him painfully by the crotch!  
  
Mendou howls. "Hmm..." Toji muses. "Not bad. I might come  
for this one later..." she giggles as she walks away.  
  
Mendou drops to his knees, hunched over in pain. "Is she a  
princess or a prostitute?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Both, in a sense," Lan sighs.  
  
"Oh, Lan-chan..." the Tritonian icily stares at the Seishin  
girl. "Trying to make my future cousin-in-law miserable? Keep it up  
and I'll have to take Rei-san away from you!"  
  
Lan looks mortified. "Well, her heart's in the right place,"  
Momoe concludes.  
  
"Um...what's wrong, Toji?" Lum leans up. "You don't normally  
come unannounced."  
  
"Oh, yes, forgive me!" the Tritonian looks embarrassed. "I  
forgot myself. I came for your assistance, Lum-chan. Oyuki-chan was  
just kidnapped."  
  
Everyone looks shocked. "Oyuki was kidnapped?!!" Lum gasps.  
  
Koosei turns white as darkness forms around him. "Oyuki-chan  
was kidnapped...?!" he echoes...then wails. "OH, NO!!!!!! OYUKI-CHAN  
WAS KIDNAPPED!!!!!! OYUKI-CHAN!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else ignores the homeroom teacher as he mindlessly  
runs around the gym crying for his beloved Oyuki. "Who kidnapped  
Oyuki?!" Lum leans up.  
  
"I do not know," Toji shakes her head. "Since Nassur-san is  
on his *nicha* and Shogai-san is resting with your Darling, Lum, would  
you come instead?"  
  
"*Datcha*!" the Oni readily nods.  
  
"We'll come!!" the bodyguards immediately volunteer.  
  
"Oh, excellent," Toji giggles, giving the four an even stare.  
"We can use some *snow-shovelers*. The palace would be deluged  
without your help."  
  
The guards pale, remembering their first visit to Triton.  
"Um...on second thought..." Megane stammers. "N-never mind..."  
  
"Let's go!" Lum prompts.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm back!" Ataru steps into the living room.  
  
"Hi, Ataru-chan!" Dakejinzou steps out of the kitchen. "Back  
just in time! Lunch's ready!"  
  
"Great!" he steps into the dining room as the huntress brings  
out a small lunch. Moments later, the two relax in the living room.  
"How was training the hybrids today?!"  
  
"Oh, it was fine," she smiles. Since her coming to Oshika,  
Dakejinzou had spent much of her time tutoring the Project:  
Superwarrior hybrids currently in Sendai awaiting the end of Nassur's  
*nicha*. "Hazel was acting up again because Yukio was insulting Lum.  
Gods, Natsu-chan will have his hands full with that one!"  
  
"Now, you know why I don't want anything to do with that brat  
anymore!" Ataru sits tea. "How's Yukio-chan doing, anyway? Psyching  
herself up for going back to Cademus?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Dakejinzou nods. "Yukio has to return to bury her  
friend Yukara, then while she's apprenticing under Hilmara, she'll  
start looking for information on her mother. She's...hopeful."  
  
"That's good," he sighs. "It's good that the hybrids are  
going to get a chance outside of being slaves for the Ipraedies."  
  
"Strange, hearing that from you," she hums.  
  
"Well, while I don't like the idea of dealing with them  
outside of Yukio, it doesn't mean that I want to see them hurt," he  
looks up. "Until things with the Ipraedies settle down, they'll..."  
  
The telephone rings. "I'll get it!" Dakejinzou stands and  
answers the phone. "Hello, Moroboshi residence," she smiles. "Eh?!  
It's for you, Ataru-chan! Some girl name Chie!"  
  
"Reiko-chan's teacher?!" Ataru stands, taking the receiver in  
hand. "Hello, Chie! Yes, I'm fine." A pause, then "Eh?! Reiko-chan  
never came to class?! What happened?!" A pause, then Ataru looks  
angry. "What did Minako-chan say?! A Oni boy was pestering her?!!"  
He nods. "Thanks for telling me! I'll find her! 'Bye!!" He slams  
the phone back into its cradle so hard, he shatters the receiver!  
  
"What happened?!" Dakejinzou looks confused.  
  
"Jariten, that's what!!" Ataru snaps. "C'mon! When I get my  
hands on the little jerk, he's gonna regret coming to Earth!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Lum and Toji teleport back to Tomobiki High  
School. By that time, Sakura has calmed Koosei down to the point  
where he mopes in the stands, wailing for Oyuki. "Well?!" Mendou  
walks up to the two women. "Who is the coward responsible for  
Oyuki-sama's kidnapping?!"  
  
"It was the Ipraedies," Lum sighs.  
  
Koosei bolts, heat boiling from his body. "The Ipraedies?!!"  
Shinobu gasps. "Why them?!! Isn't that a declaration of war?!"  
  
"Not if Schwartz has his way," Toji shakes her head.  
  
"***SCHWARTZ?!?!?!***" Koosei bellows.  
  
Everyone yelps in fright as the homeroom teacher stands, fire  
framing his body as he stares at Toji. "Did I hear that correctly?!!  
That old slime took ***MY*** Oyuki-chan?!!"  
  
"Um...y-yes...!" the Tritonian cowers.  
  
"Who's this Schwartz?!" Ryuunosuke looks confused.  
  
"The Ipraedies Emperor," Lum sighs. "He's been trying to get  
Oyuki-chan in his clutches for the longest time!!"  
  
"Why?!!" Mendou looks horrified.  
  
"Why not?!" the Oni shrugs. "With Triton and Ipraedos  
politically united, Oyuki's people would be pulled out of the  
Federation. When that occurs, we'd be broken in half and Earth would  
be ripe for an Ipraedies invasion!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the students scream.  
  
"How the heck can this geezer hope to do that?!" Megane  
crosses his arms.  
  
"By marrying my cousin to his son, the Crown Prince  
Schwartzkoff," Toji replies.  
  
"Oyuki marrying an Ipraedies?!" Shinobu pales. "That's sick!"  
  
"It won't happen!!" Koosei growls. Everyone looks to the  
homeroom teacher as he turns and snares Lan into a headlock. "Guess  
what, Lan!!" he psychotically looks at the trembling Seishin girl.  
"We're going to rescue Oyuki-chan...and **you** just volunteered your  
scouts to take us there!!"  
  
"What?!!" Lan screams. "Certainly not!!"  
  
"What...was...that...?!" Koosei tightens the headlock. "You  
forget that I know about your little attempt to sell Oyuki-chan to the  
Ipraedies Circus!"  
  
"Wh-who...little old me...?" Lan gasps.  
  
Megane kicks the Seishin girl's backside! "Don't deny it,  
airhead!!!" the leader of the guards growls. "You tried to do the  
same thing to Lum-san!!!"  
  
"Nassur may have punished you for that...but **I** haven't!!!"  
Koosei adds.  
  
Lan turns white in mortal fear. "I'll go with you, Koosei!"  
Lum volunteers. "I won't let Oyuki-chan get married to anyone else  
but you!!"  
  
Koosei smiles. "Why, thank you, Lum! I'm sure Oyuki-chan'll  
appreciate it!"  
  
"Then take Lum's ship!!" Lan gasps.  
  
"Quiet, you!!!" Koosei tightens the headlock.  
  
"I'll come as well," Sakura walks up.  
  
"Sakura-sensei!!" Mendou gasps. "But...why?!!"  
  
"Why not?!" the priestess smiles. "I want to be the one who  
marries Koosei-kun and Oyuki off!"  
  
"Then I shall come!" Mendou volunteers.  
  
"We're going, too!!" Megane exclaims.  
  
"Mie-chan, can you come?!" Lum looks hopeful.  
  
"Ah, why not!" the Kyushu native smiles. "I can get the  
flying practice. You coming, Ryuunosuke?"  
  
The tomboy is deluged by a tsunami as his father appears! "Be  
a **man** and volunteer!!" Mr. Fujinami belts her with a sign marked A  
MAN'S RESPONSIBILITY!  
  
"I'm a **girl**!!!" she belts him through the roof!!  
  
"I love the sea...!!" he wails as he flies away!  
  
"Oh, okay," Ryuunosuke sighs. "I'll come!"  
  
"Shinobu?" Lum looks over.  
  
"Well, Nassur-kun won't be there," she sniffs.  
  
Lum looks disgusted. "Humph!! Coward!" she turns away.  
"It's no wonder people don't respect you! I hear that's the reason  
Nassur-chan's going to marry someone **else**!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Shinobu explodes. "How dare you think that?!!  
Fine, then!! I'm coming, too!!!"  
  
"Should we get Ataru?!" Ryuunosuke looks at Lum. "I mean, he  
likes Oyuki!"  
  
"Nokoko and Dakejinzou could help," Sakura adds.  
  
"I'm afraid not," the Oni sighs. "Komeru-oji-chan has forbade  
all space-travel until Darling's psychologists and Chie-san say he's  
fit to go someplace outside of Oshika."  
  
"We don't need Moroboshi, that weird sister or that robot  
anyway!!" Mendou snorts.  
  
"What did you say?!!" Lum zaps Mendou!  
  
The guards clam up. "Oh, what a wonderful day this is!!!"  
Koosei tearfully proclaims through a megaphone. "Thank you, Lum!!!  
Thank you, Sakura-chan!!! Thank you, everyone, for your loyalty!!!"  
He then collapses to the floor. "Oh, I hope Oyuki-chan's alright...!"  
he moans. He then sees Lan trying to sneak off. "***WHAT IS  
THIS?!?!?!***" he deforms into a hideous monster. "***YOU'RE NOT  
GOING?!?!?!***"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!!!" Lan waves the monstrosity off.  
  
Everyone sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the place?" Ataru looks around.  
  
Ataru and Dakejinzou stand on the street where Reiko  
confronted Ten-chan. With them are Belle, Minako and Masako, along  
with Chie Ikei, Reiko's homeroom teacher. "This is the place!" Minako  
nods. "Moroboshi-san, why don't you just send that creep home?! He's  
been pestering Reiko-chan for the last week!"  
  
"I'm seriously considering it!" Ataru growls. "Any idea what  
happened here, Dake-chan?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the huntress shakes her head. "It's odd that  
Jariten would leave his hover scooter behind like that!" she nods to  
the discarded scooter beside Chie. "Something must've happened."  
  
Ataru pales, automatically thinking the worst has happened.  
"You mean...s-someone could've...?!"  
  
"I can't say," Dakejinzou sighs.  
  
Suddenly, a ramen kiosk master walks up. "Excuse me," he  
waves a scrap of paper. "Which one of you is Dakejinzou Shogai?"  
  
"I'm Shogai," the huntress stands. "What is it?"  
  
"Some dork called my shop and asked me to pass this message to  
you," he hands her the paper. "You ought to tell him to get your home  
phone number!"  
  
"Um...thanks," Dakejinzou sighs, then opens the paper and  
reads:  
  
"Miss Shogai,  
  
"If the Great Evil desires to see his slave-child  
again, you will bring him to Ryokurin within five  
days. By all we hold holy, the power of the Eternal  
Voyager will not be turned against the Great Lum or  
Her Holy Company.  
  
"The Gegranko Corporation."  
  
Ataru looks at Dakejinzou in confusion. "What's happened?!"  
  
The huntress has paled, realizing that a secret she was  
entrusted with has now fallen into the hands of two of the most  
undesirable groups conceivable! "Your daughter and Jariten were  
kidnapped, Ataru-chan."  
  
Gasps of shock utter from everyone around them!  
  
* * *  
  
The door to Lan's scout ship opens and everyone streams in.  
"Here we are!" Koosei leans the pack inside. "Mie, Lum, get this  
thing airborne!! Rest of you, settle in and relax!"  
  
Mie and Lum race to the command deck. Lan looks around in  
frustration as everyone else settles down in the living room. "Hey,  
hold on a minute here!" she growls. "I didn't give you permission to  
use my ship to rescue Oyuki...!!"  
  
"Be silent!" Toji hisses as her powers freeze the complaining  
Seishin teenager. "*I* have not punished you for your attempt to sell  
my poor cousin to the Ipraedies Circus!!"  
  
"Damn...you..." Lan groans.  
  
"What do you suppose Ryooki-sensei and Toji-san have in mind  
for that airhead?!" Megane hisses to Sakura.  
  
"Knowing Koosei-kun, it's bound to be good," the nurse smiles.  
"I remember back in North Tokyo High when people picked on him, he  
engineered some really wicked plots of revenge that no one guessed  
came from him. We didn't call him 'Jughead' for nothing!"  
  
The Tritonian princess sits beside Mendou. "Mendou-san, I  
apologize for my harsh treatment of you earlier," she coos, gently  
stroking his chin, then whispers. "Would you care to join me in the  
guest bedroom for a while?"  
  
"M-me?!" the scion of Japan's richest family gasps. "Y-you?!"  
  
"I don't see anyone else named Mendou," Toji looks around.  
  
Before Mendou could object, he is dragged into the guest  
bedroom. "That girl could've fit in North Tokyo High!" Sakura gasps.  
  
"She makes Yuukiki look like an amateur," Ryuunosuke adds.  
  
On the command deck, Koosei looks at Mie and Lum, now manning  
the controls. "You two okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," the Kyushu-raised teen smiles. "All power on  
like...lift-off!!" she pulls back the throttle.  
  
With a roar, the scout ship rockets into the heavens...  
  
* * *  
  
The "Goddess of Luck" rockets away from Oshika. Seated in the  
cramped bridge are Ataru and Dakejinzou. "I don't get this!" the  
teenager shakes his head. "What would this Gegranko character want  
with me?! Who is he, anyway?!"  
  
"He's *piz'fhif pizral'pif*," the huntress sighs. "The worst  
in the whole galaxy if you want to know."  
  
"Pizufu...huh?!" he looks confused.  
  
"'Hidden pirate,'" she translates. "Consider him an  
intergalactic version of your Yakuza godfathers or America's Mafia  
dons. The Galactic Federation is rife with criminal gangs, of which  
Gegranko's organization is the largest and most influential. Thanks  
to the lack of regulation between the various Federation worlds,  
criminal gangs have a field day operating in almost everything from  
slaves to drugs to prostitution to smuggling anything imaginable.  
Almost three-quarters of work carried out by people such as Natsu-chan  
and I deal with gangs such as Gegranko."  
  
"What's his game?" he crosses his arms. "Why's he after me?"  
  
"I can't say," she replies, straight-faced. Understanding  
Ataru's continued confusion about Sagussa, telling him about the  
awesome power destined for him would not help matters. "Whatever it  
is, it doesn't make sense, though. Gegranko may be many things, but  
he would never succumb to kidnapping children to gain any advantage  
over an opponent. In that, he's pure Yehisrite."  
  
"Uh-oh!" he gulps. "What does this mean, then?"  
  
"It could mean that this action was executed without telling  
the old *lyzibf'm*," Dakejinzou muses. "It could be an advantage we  
could exploit when the time comes. However, I'll need your help."  
  
"You've got it! I'll do anything to see my daughter safe!"  
  
"Okay," she turns to her controls, noticing that a sensor  
light is flashing. "Eh?! Another ship's taken off from Earth."  
  
"Who?!" Ataru looks surprised.  
  
She pulls up a readout on her tactical control screen. "It's  
Lan's ship," the huntress muses. "According to sensory, there's quite  
a crowd aboard. I wonder what's going on."  
  
"D'you think Lan's pulling something?!" he looks anxious.  
  
"Let's find out," she activates her ship-to-ship  
communications system.  
  
"Where's Dake-chan going?!" Mie scratches her head as Lan's  
scout approaches the "Goddess" from port aft.  
  
"Odd," Lum hums. "Dakejinzou-chan said she wouldn't leave  
until Nassur-chan was finished with his *nicha*!"  
  
"She's calling us," the Kyushu native reports.  
  
Ataru and Dakejinzou appear on the forward viewscreen.  
"Darling!!" Lum gasps. "Where are you and Dakejinzou going?!!"  
  
"Where am I going?!!" he snaps. "My daughter just got  
kidnapped, you idiot!! Where're you going?!!"  
  
"What?!!" Lum and Mie cry in shock.  
  
Dakejinzou explains the situation to the Oni. Her surprise is  
understandable. "I don't understand!" Lum shakes her head. "Gegranko  
isn't the type to kidnap children, even if he is after Darling! Do  
you think he's trying to muscle in on Earth before any government  
could make a first contact claim?!"  
  
"I don't know," the huntress sighs. "None the less, I don't  
think Jariten and Reiko-chan would appreciate our dallying, Lum."  
  
"*Datcha*!" the Oni nods. "Beam me over! Koosei can handle  
rescuing Oyuki-chan!!"  
  
Ataru and Dakejinzou look shocked. "Boy, this is the day for  
kidnappings, eh?!!" the former shakes his head.  
  
"Yeah!" Mie nods. "Good luck, Ataru-chan!"  
  
"Thanks, Mie-chan!" he waves as communications are cut.  
  
Lum disappears in a teleport beam. A moment later, the  
"Goddess of Luck" warps out of the Terran system. Right afterward,  
Koosei walks up. "Eh?!" he looks around. "Where's Lum, Mie?!"  
  
"Lum-chan had to leave to go with Ataru-chan and Dake-chan,"  
the Kyushu native reports. "Reiko-chan and Ten-chan were kidnapped."  
  
The teacher blinks once as that sinks in. "What?!!" Megane  
bursts out from below, knocking Koosei into the deck. "Lum-san left  
with that robot and Ataru to rescue those two brats?!! Why didn't she  
asks us to go with her?!!"  
  
Koosei crushes him with a five-hundred tonne hammer! "Idiot,  
get off me!!!" he snaps, then turns to Mie. "Mie-chan, set course for  
Barsoom and engage at this tub's maximum warp!"  
  
"Hey, we don't want to go!!!" Kakugari yells from below.  
  
Koosei shudders, then faces his students, glasses glowing like  
hot suns. "What did you say?!" he growls menacingly.  
  
"Lum-chan's not here!!" Chibi snaps. "We want to go home!!  
We don't do work for anyone but her!!!"  
  
"Quiet!!!" Sakura smashes the guards down with her  
spirit-sensor! "You volunteered for the mission, so you stay here!!"  
  
The guards moan. Koosei looks at Mie. "Is the course set?!"  
  
"We're ready!" the Kyushu native replies.  
  
Mendou suddenly appears at her side. "Mie-san, I'll pay you a  
million yen to turn the ship around and...!"  
  
He then gets smashed down by the block of ice containing Lan!  
"I did not recall giving you permission to turn your back on my  
cousin, Mendou-san," Toji muses, now standing beside Koosei.  
  
"Engage, Mie!!" the teacher barks.  
  
"Engaging!" Mie slams the throttle full-forward.  
  
The scout disappears in a rainbow of warp energies...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Oyuki's Story" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fourteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "OYUKI'S STORY," Oyuki is kidnapped from Triton  
by Emperor Schwartz, who wants to marry her off to his son  
Schwartzkoff. Oyuki's cousin Toji learns of this, then goes to Earth  
to seek Koosei's aid. Meanwhile, Ten-chan and Reiko are kidnapped by  
representatives of the Gegranko Corporation, who want Ataru. Ataru  
and Dakejinzou take off after the two errant children while Koosei  
musters a force from his class to help him rescue Oyuki. Lum  
transfers to the "Goddess of Luck" when she learns of what happened to  
Reiko and her cousin. The "Goddess" proceeds to Ryokurin while Lan's  
scout carrying Koosei's force heads to the Urusian-Ipraedies Neutral  
Zone near Barsoom...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And to that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Oyuki's eyes open.  
  
She moans as the aftereffects of the anesthetic wears off.  
Sitting up, she looks around. "Where...where am I?" she gasps.  
  
The Tritonian finds herself in a luxurious bedroom far larger  
than anything she had ever been in before. Velvet, silk and romantic  
colours dominate the room. The bed she lays on is large enough to  
hold several people comfortably. Looking down at herself, Oyuki finds  
herself dressed in a exquisite dress reminiscent of Europe's  
Enlightenment age. Wrapped around her wrists are power-dampeners  
designed to prevent her using her powers. Standing, Oyuki walks to  
the window. One glance outside tells her where she is. "I'm on  
Ipraedos!" she gasps, stumbling back.  
  
The Tritonian finds herself in one of the towers of the  
Imperial Palace, quite a distance from any possible avenues of escape.  
Guards patrol every possible point, weapons at the ready. Beyond the  
outer wall, the vast expanse of Ipraedos City stretches out like a  
many-legged beast, shaded by the setting red dwarf star the Ipraedies  
homeworld orbits. Shaking her head, she returns to her bedside. "I  
don't believe this," she shivers. "They're actually going to go  
through with this! Are they mad?!"  
  
The door opens, allowing Emperor Schwartz to enter. "Ah,  
you're awake!" the aged Ipraedies smiles. "Excellent! I trust you  
slept well, Princess!"  
  
Incensed, Oyuki bolts to her feet. "I demand to be released  
at once!!" she snaps. "This is an act of war, sir!"  
  
"An act of war?!" Schwartz seems unconcerned. "Now, how could  
you say that, Princess? My dear, this is an act of union, not war!"  
  
"Does Father know of this?!"  
  
"Not...yet," Schwartz smiles. "I'm sure he'll be happy to  
know that his daughter is soon to marry one of the blood royal. My  
son, you must admit, is a far better choice than that lunatic Ryooki."  
  
Seeing red, Oyuki lashes out, slapping the Ipraedies emperor  
across the cheek. "How dare you insult Koosei-kun, especially after  
what you did to him?!! If you think you'll get away with this, you  
are mistaken, sir!!"  
  
Schwartz flinches, respecting the strength of the Tritonian  
possesses. "Oh, really?!" he cackles. "Nassur's off on Sabaku,  
Shogai's somewhere moping after finding out she's an android and my  
fleet is patrolling the Empire's borders with orders to destroy any  
ship that dares infiltrate our space in a rescue attempt! Further, I  
have cloaked probes orbiting Triton to ensure that you can't use your  
warp chamber in an attempt to dump a blizzard on us!! You, my dear,  
have no choice but to accept the inevitable!"  
  
"I'll die, first!!" Oyuki snaps. "Besides, I know that your  
son has a lover, a native Ipraedies girl! I believe the *Asan'on*  
would find such a marriage more acceptable than his marrying me!"  
  
Schwartz bursts out laughing. "Oh, you are so foolish, girl!"  
  
"What is so amusing?" Oyuki icily glares.  
  
The Ipraedies looks like a magician about to pull a rabbit out  
of his hat. "The Home Council has **approved** of the marriage!!!"  
  
Oyuki pales. "They...they approved...?!"  
  
"Yes!" Schwartz nods. "Further, the *Dowe'on* Tribunal has  
not raised an iota of objection! In fact, they've wished my son well  
on a wonderful matchmaking! Do you wish to know something else?!"  
  
"Wh-what...?" she stammers.  
  
The Ipraedies leans up, fixing her with a devilish gaze. "My  
son **requested** that he be allowed the chance to marry you!!!"  
  
Oyuki looks ready to faint. "He...he did...?"  
  
"Yes!" Schwartz nods. "Schwartzkoff knows how important this  
bonding is to the Ipraedies Empire and its people! What he does when  
he is Emperor, of course, is no concern of mine, but he believes that  
the destiny of the Ipraedies people lies with Triton!!"  
  
The Tritonian princess looks overwhelmed by what is arrayed  
against her. Schwartz turns to leave. "My son will be here soon,  
Princess. I suggest you behave yourself better around him seeing as  
he **will** be your husband very soon!"  
  
With a mirthless cackle, the Ipraedies emperor marches out.  
Oyuki stumbles back, then drops to the bed. "I...I don't believe this  
is happening to me...!" she gasps, then leans into her hands, crying.  
  
The door then opens. Oyuki bolts up in surprise, then watches  
as a very handsome young Ipraedies man steps in. Dressed in a costume  
which would not be out of place in a production of "Hamlet," he has  
slicked back black hair, a thin French-like moustache and a pointed  
goatee. Strangely enough, there is an apologetic look on his face.  
"Crown Prince Schwartzkoff," Oyuki sighs.  
  
"Crown Princess Oyuki," Schwartzkoff bows.  
  
"You, sir, owe me an explanation."  
  
He sighs. "If I give you one, would it change your mood?"  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Believe me, Oyuki, if there was **any** other way to do this,  
I would!" He faces her. "There is someone out there who loves me as  
much, as deeply, as Koosei loves you. Yet, for the sake of my people,  
for the sake of peace, I would give that love up in an instant!"  
  
"I...don't understand," Oyuki looks confused.  
  
Schwartzkoff walks to the window, staring at the city beyond  
the palace gates. "Look out there, Oyuki," he points.  
  
Oyuki joins him. "Out there live thirty million people," the  
Ipraedies crown prince sighs. "Split three ways...*Asan'on*,  
*Dowe'on* and unaligned. Each person with their own desires, their  
own dreams, their own social and cultural situation. Yet, there is  
one thing they all have in common."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"They fear the future," Schwartzkoff smiles.  
  
"The future?"  
  
He nods. "These are rough times for my people. We present a  
united front to the rest of the galaxy, but in truth, the Ipraedies  
Empire is splitting apart. The ensuing results would make the Vosian  
Civil War look like a garden tea party in comparison. The chances of  
my people surviving as a race beyond that point is questionable at  
best." Schwartzkoff looks to the city. "No one knows what the future  
may bring. Do we remain isolated, as the Home Council proposes...or  
do we embrace the outside galaxy, in the manner the Tribunal desires?"  
  
"And you support...?" Oyuki hums.  
  
"Expansion, openness, of course," he smiles at her. "For so  
long, my people have never had to deal with people...never **wanted**  
to deal with people on an equal level. We conquered the Aimaiyites  
and other races, we tried to foster social revolution on Vos, we  
maintain a state of undeclared war with the Yehisrites and a cold war  
with the Federation. The gods only know what we might be doing if we  
bordered Zephyrite or Seifukusu space! And now," he places a hand on  
her shoulder, "...now I have the chance to show that the Ipraedies can  
live as equals with another race!"  
  
"My people!" Oyuki nods.  
  
"Yes," Schwartzkoff sighs, removing his hand. "Think, Oyuki.  
Your people are peaceful, respected, trusted! Further, you've been  
looking all over the galaxy for some sort of way to clean Neptune up  
after the Dominion got finished with it! That's not to mention the  
feelings of revenge your people must feel after the rape of your  
world! The Dominion may have ways of stopping your people from trying  
to extract some retribution for what they did, but they can't stop  
us!! If our people become allies, Neptune will be a beautiful world  
again and the Dominion will be brought to account for their crimes!"  
  
"You, of course, realize that once Ipraedos and Triton are  
unified, we will no longer be part of the Federation," Oyuki sighs.  
"My people will not tolerate that."  
  
"Of course they won't...because it won't happen!" Schwartzkoff  
shakes his head. "I won't let it happen! Father sees this marriage  
as a way to shatter the Federation! I don't want that! Oyuki, I want  
Ipraedos to **join** the Federation!!"  
  
"What?!!" Oyuki gasps. This was a surprise. "Schwartzkoff,  
you realize if that happens, all support from Yehisril will dry up in  
an instant!! The *laqu'rs* will not tolerate such an action! They  
want revenge for Cademus and Heaven only knows what else!!"  
  
"I agree it won't be easy!" the Ipraedies shakes his head.  
"However, if we become a part of the Federation, we can turn over all  
the war criminals who have to answer for things such as Project:  
Superwarrior, the Cademus massacre and everything else to those  
demanding justice! Think, Oyuki!! If we marry, we will show my  
people that peaceful co-existence **is** possible! Is the possibility  
of a lasting peace so valueless to you that you'd throw it away just  
so you can marry Koosei Ryooki?! I may be a man, Oyuki, but I'm also  
the heir apparent to the throne of my people! If a chance for my  
people to have a peaceful, prosperous future without fear or  
apprehension means that I have to give up Gella, then I'll do it  
without a second's hesitation!"  
  
The Tritonian looks ready to protest, then falls silent.  
Since Triton had become a member of the Galactic Federation, little in  
the way of aid had come to her people for Neptune's environmental  
recovery. Many of the worlds once conquered by the Seifukusu Dominion  
saw Triton's mother planet as a memorial to the outrages once  
committed on all their peoples. Many of the Federation's  
leaders...Princess Kurama, Commandant Shogai, General Lana, Princess  
Lupica, Prime Minister Hosha...believed that Neptune should remain as  
is, a visible sign to the galaxy's other races about dealing with the  
Dominion. They had even persuaded her own father to see their way.  
  
Oyuki personally thought that attitude outrageous. Neptune  
was her people's true home despite almost all the present population  
having been born on Triton. What Schwartzkoff was offering was a  
chance for her people to reclaim what they had lost centuries ago.  
And if the Ipraedies could benefit from it, finally throw off its  
inbred fear of the outside galaxy, finally welcome cooperation with  
other worlds...then everyone would benefit. Oyuki knew Schwartzkoff  
was a man of his word, a man who could be trusted, negotiated with.  
Even Lord Protector Alko believed that to be true...and the Yehisrites  
had no reason to love the Ipraedies.  
  
Turning away from Schwartzkoff, Oyuki hoped to hide her  
interest from him. No such luck. "You know I wouldn't lie to you,  
Oyuki," Schwartzkoff places a hand on her shoulder. "I like you...I  
love you...and respect you too much to dishonour it by trying to  
deceive you or trick you."  
  
"I know," she sighs, looking at him. "But still...it will not  
be a relationship composed of true love, Schwartzkoff." She places a  
hand on his shoulder. "You will be haunted with thoughts of  
Gella...as I will of Koosei-kun."  
  
The Ipraedies crown prince looks sad at the Tritonian's  
mentioning of the one waiting for him. "Besides, even if we do marry,  
the Home Council will soon learn your plan," Oyuki adds, "...and they  
will move to stop you! The civil war you seek to avert will  
happen...and it could spread into an intergalactic war! Millions will  
suffer as a result...and I think no one will believe or accept your  
intentions then." Silence falls over them. "If you marry Gella,"  
Oyuki places a fingertip on his nose, "...the Home Council will be  
happy that you are marrying a native-born Ipraedies. When you become  
Emperor, you can still make the necessary reforms. By that time, the  
Tribunal will be powerful enough to enforce that which they have long  
desired...and with you appearing to support both the Home Council and  
the Tribunal, there will be no civil war."  
  
"Can you be sure...?" he looks anxious.  
  
She nods. "Besides, when you do become Emperor, you will be  
welcomed with open arms into the Federation...for I will be one of  
those people welcoming you. Peace with the Yehisrites will still be  
possible, perhaps even more so in that scenario than this one; after  
all, the Yehisrites consider bride-kidnapping quite...vulgar." That  
was an understatement as both knew well; the gods could not help the  
fool who was caught kidnapping a Yehisrite lord's child for the  
purposes of forging a political marriage. "You could achieve that  
which you seek, Schwartzkoff, if only you believed in yourself and  
your people more! I know the Ipraedies are not the vicious or evil  
people as propaganda makes them. Given the chance, they would make an  
excellent addition to the Galactic Federation."  
  
The two look at each other. "I...was so sure before I walked  
into this room," he sighs. "Now, I'm confused."  
  
"Don't be!" a man's voice barks.  
  
The two spin around to see Schwartz standing at the doorway.  
"Your Majesty!!!" Oyuki gasps.  
  
"Father!!" Schwartzkoff shudders. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Protecting the better interest of the Empire!" Schwartz walks  
in. "I've always known of your liberal interests, my son. I've never  
questioned them, believing that experience would teach you better.  
But what you propose will not help the Ipraedies but **destroy** us!"  
  
"Will it really, Father?!" Schwartzkoff snaps. "You and your  
ministers are so set in your ways! You dream of a time when all races  
would bow to us! Reiner's Five taught us different!! Why can't you  
accept that our people can't be the overlords of the galaxy?!"  
  
"Because we can and we will be!!" his father growls, then  
looks at Oyuki. "The destruction of your pitiful Federation is only  
the beginning! Once your races are subdued, then the Vosians and the  
Yehisrites will be brought to heel!! There will be a union between  
our races, Princess...but **we** will dictate the union!!"  
  
"Your dreams will be dust when you become dust!" Oyuki growls.  
  
"Oh, no?!" Schwartz laughs. "My son is too optimistic,  
Princess! The key to this whole matter is Earth itself!! You and the  
Urusians have long kept the true potential of that little world hidden  
from almost all of us! I've always wondered what they saw in that  
mudball! Once you're under our power, we'll finally discover Earth's  
secrets and make them ours!!"  
  
"I do not believe so," Oyuki smiles. She knew something the  
Emperor did not, having learned it thanks to the traumatic events of  
the Spirit War. "Zephyrus will not allow Earth to be conquered! Move  
even one ship toward Earth and you'll be facing a Holy Crusade!!"  
  
"And what makes you think that?!" the emperor demands.  
  
"Because there is a Terran Righteous Gentile," she sighs.  
  
Schwartz pales. "You didn't know that, Your Majesty?!" Oyuki  
hums. "So, your intelligence is not as vaunted as you believe! And  
as we both know, any attempts at your injuring or assassinating such a  
person will earn the Ipraedies Empire the destruction your son desires  
so much to avoid at all cost! As you all must know well, the Holy  
Inquisition are not idiots! Any disguise or skullduggery in the  
execution of your attack will be a simple waste of time!"  
  
The emperor growls, then smiles. "It matters not! There is  
no chance either Gella or Koosei Ryooki will not interfere! My fleet  
will find your hammer-swinging lover, Princess...and as for  
Schwartzkoff's ex-maid, she'll not be nearby to entice him away!"  
  
Schwartzkoff pales. "Wh-what?! What have you done, Father?!"  
  
"I've had her arrested on charges of inciting rebellion!"  
Schwartz growls. "As of now, she's on her way to the Circus!"  
  
Schwartzkoff seems either ready to faint or to leap at his  
father and choke him. "Why?!! She has nothing against you or me!!"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Schwartz turns to leave. "The Tribunal's  
becoming too arrogant for their own good!! I've always known Gella  
was a plant by the Tribunal to win you to their side, Schwartzkoff!  
Consider this an early wedding present from your father!!"  
  
Waving, the emperor walks out of the room. Schwartzkoff sinks  
to his knees. "No...how could he?! Gella's harmless!!"  
  
"It appears he does not believe that," Oyuki kneels beside  
him. "Schwartzkoff, for her sake, we must act to stop your father."  
  
"How?!!" he demands.  
  
"Simple," she smiles. "I know Koosei-kun has several contacts  
on Ipraedos, contacts which would help him at a moment's notice. One  
of them is..." she then whispers in his ear.  
  
He looks surprised. "Her?!!"  
  
"Yes," she nods. "Her fame and success are so widespread that  
your father would not dare challenge her...if he does not wish to risk  
being overthrown as a result thanks to the public outcry. She will  
know what to do."  
  
Schwartzkoff thinks for a moment, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we?!!" Ten-chan looks around.  
  
The Oni and the Noukiite find themselves in a basement dungeon  
somewhere on a world in the Dead Zone, a low burning torch providing  
the only light. Both have power-dampening collars on their wrists.  
Neither seems physically harmed. "I don't think we're in Kansas,  
Toto..." Reiko walks to a barred window, revealing that they are in a  
castle somewhere in a valley. "I don't recognize the star pattern  
exactly but I think we're close to Tengu space."  
  
Ten-chan joins her. "Why did Gegranko want to kidnap us?!" he  
scratches his head. "Nassur-chan always said he'd never hurt kids!"  
  
"Who knows!" Reiko sighs, then angrily spins on the Oni.  
"Besides, it's your fault, Ten-chan!!"  
  
"My fault?!" he cries. "Why?!!"  
  
"Because every time you, your stupid cousin or anyone from  
Tomobiki comes around, something *always* happens!" she snaps. "When  
Daddy rescues us, I hope he gets Lum to give you a good spanking!!"  
  
"Enough, both of you!" a voice snaps.  
  
The two children see the suave-looking man peering through a  
barred window from the hallway. "Why'd you kidnap us!!" Ten-chan  
growls, barring his fangs. "What's the deal here?!!"  
  
"Oh, Jariten-sama," the man looks repentant. "I must deeply  
apologize for the trouble we put you through. However, this action is  
for your most holy cousin's benefit!"  
  
"Lum-chan?!" Ten-chan looks surprised, then sees the tapered  
ears. "Hey, you're a Niphentaxian!!" he points.  
  
"Aye," he bows. "None the less, the power we believe will be  
delivered into the Great Evil's hands will be used to destroy Lum-sama  
and Her Holy Company! We will ensure that **never** happens!! I  
promise you that even if I must sacrifice my life for it!!"  
  
The man then bows and departs. Reiko walks up to his side.  
"Ten-chan, what's his problem?! Who's this...Great Evil he's so  
afraid of; the one who'll kill Lum and everyone in Tomobiki?!"  
  
He looks guilty. "Ataru Moroboshi," he sighs. "Your dad."  
  
* * *  
  
Lan's scout ship comes to a halt near an asteroid drifting  
close to the neutral zone separating the Ipraedies Empire from the  
Federation. On the bridge, Mie looks back. "Koosei, we're here!"  
  
"Thanks," Koosei walks up beside her.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Sakura looks confused.  
  
"Because if I know Schwartz, the borders will be crawling with  
Imperial Navy ships searching for any rescue attempts," the teacher  
sighs. "We'll just have to wait here and be patient."  
  
"How long will that be?!!" a defrosted Lan growls, now hogtied  
to a chair thanks to the bodyguards. "Hey, who's going to pay for  
fuel and all that?!! I'm not!!!"  
  
"YOU'LL SHUT UP!!!!!!" Koosei roars, nearly flattening Lan  
against a bulkhead with the sonic boom.  
  
The Seishin girl falls silent. "Should we call Captain  
Invader or someone else?!" Mendou hums.  
  
"No," the teacher shakes his head. "Going to a border planet  
like Icarus to raid a secret camp like the Project: Superwarrior  
operation is one thing. Schwartz either had to keep the incident  
silent or risk facing his own downfall at the hands of both the  
*Asan'on* Home Council and the *Dowe'on* Tribunal. However, raiding  
the Ipraedies homeworld to rescue the so-called bride-to-be of the  
Imperial crown prince is a pretext for intergalactic war, a war no one  
can presently afford to participate in."  
  
"So, who are we waiting for?" Sakura hums.  
  
Suddenly, a sensory alarm is heard. Mie looks horrified. "A  
ship's decloaking at two o'clock high!! I.D. makes her a Warhawk!"  
  
"Stand down," Koosei orders. "Open hailing frequencies."  
  
"Roger," Mie presses controls.  
  
An Ipraedies Warhawk slides beside the drifting scout as the  
forward viewscreen comes on, revealing the stunning features of a  
well-endowed Ipraedies woman in her mid-twenties. A brunette with  
very expressive, sensual emerald eyes, she bears the markings of a  
lieutenant-commander in the Ipraedies Information Service's Naval  
Division. "It's been a long time, Koosei-kun," she smiles.  
  
"Who's the chick?!!" Kakugari gapes.  
  
"I've missed you," the teacher smiles. "You know what's up?"  
  
"Afraid so," the Ipraedies officer sighs. "There's been  
developments. According to my contacts in the Imperial Household,  
Schwartzkoff's in full agreement to the idea of marrying Oyuki, but  
for a different reason than what his father has in mind."  
  
"A different reason?!" Koosei looks surprised.  
  
"His Highness sees it as a chance for Ipraedos to become a  
member of the Federation when he's crowned Emperor," she explains.  
"However, I've just been told that Oyuki was able to make him explore  
another possibility: marry Gella and when he's crowned Emperor,  
Ipraedos could still join the Federation."  
  
"Well, that's good," he breathes out in relief. "This should  
be a simple job, then."  
  
"Not so fast," her eyes' narrow. "Schwartz learned fast about  
that idea. Gella's been arrested and turned over to the Circus!"  
  
Everyone gasps, having heard of the Ipraedies Circus from  
those once taken prisoner because of Hazel. "Uh-oh," Koosei sighs.  
  
"Agreed," she nods. "Fortunately, there's a chance to save  
her. I'll need help, however."  
  
"You got it!" Koosei smiles. "I take it, then, that you're  
here to arrest us, hmm?" he muses.  
  
Everyone stares at the teacher in shock...  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, Lan's scout is secured below the Warhawk by  
tractor arrays. Inside the cramped ship's main dining room, the  
lieutenant-commander meets with Koosei, Sakura, Mie and Toji. "Well,  
now that the official formalities are done, welcome aboard," she holds  
out her hand. "I'm Lieutenant-Commander Bushi Roosei, commander of  
the Ipraedies Information Service's Naval Division."  
  
"I take it you and she know each other," Sakura muses, giving  
Koosei a knowing glance.  
  
"We've dated on occasion, both when I was here and after I  
escaped from Vos," Koosei sighs. "Anyhow, we can't delay. Old man  
Schwartz won't waste any time trying to drag Oyuki-chan to the altar.  
Once we have Gella, we'll have to double-quick back to Ipraedos to  
swap her for Oyuki-chan, then break for the border. You realize, of  
course, that you'll probably be declared a traitor to the Empire if  
your involvement in this is make public knowledge."  
  
"Not necessarily," Bushi smiles. "I didn't come out here  
without getting some help back on Ipraedos. Tell me, Koosei-kun...how  
much do you know of Gella?"  
  
The teacher looks confused. "I don't understand..."  
  
"I do," she sits. "Gella's no ordinary maidservant. Back  
when the First Empire fell at the start of the Socialist Interregnum,  
the old imperial family was slaughtered nearly to the last member.  
However, several elements of that family were said to have fled  
Ipraedos and relocated on Toukonokouen for the duration of the  
Interregnum. The government lost track of what happened to them in  
the wake of our war with the Vosians and the Restoration. However,  
there is one organization in the Empire which did automatically keep  
track of them...the Central Registry."  
  
"Central Registry?!" Mie looks confused. "You mean some sort  
of central statistics office?"  
  
"It runs in the same manner," the intelligence officer nods.  
"The Imperial Central Registry is maintained by a small band of  
clerics descended from the old pre-Interregnum temples. They bear no  
political affiliation whatsoever, either to the monarchy, the Home  
Council or the Tribunal. It's said to be the repository of every  
dirty secret in Ipraedies history. The power the clerics have is  
potentially enormous. Could you guess the ability they have to bribe  
ministers, officials, even the Emperor himself?!"  
  
"Surprising," Sakura muses. "Do you believe Gella's ancestry  
could be traced through this Registry?"  
  
"I'm having a friend doing that right now," Bushi smiles.  
"While we're waiting, why don't we go intercept the Circus?!"  
  
"Sounds fair," Koosei crosses his arms. "I haven't beaten up  
on a ringmaster in quite some time. This should be fun!"  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
On Ipraedos at that time, Oyuki lays on her bed, clearly  
depressed by the sudden turn of events. Schwartzkoff is busy trying  
to trace down Gella's possible location. Right now, the guard around  
the Tritonian princess has been doubled in an attempt to intimidate  
her into submitting to Schwartz's plan. However, Oyuki has not lost  
all hope. "Somehow," she sighs, "...someway, Koosei-kun will come for  
me...I know he will..."  
  
Her eyes drift close as her memory drifts back two years...  
  
* * *  
  
A fifteen year-old Oyuki walks across the destroyed cathedral  
towards the gate she passed through with Koosei two years earlier.  
The clouds of Neptune seem to part, allowing the distant Sun to shine  
like a dim streetlight on the scene. Anticipation is in her eyes for  
this is the first time she has seen her lover in almost a year, since  
he departed Triton to work with Koruneko on Sakusei Station. Beside  
her is Lum, who seems equally anxious. "Oyuki-chan, are you sure  
he'll come?!" the Oni floats backward in front of the Tritonian.  
  
"I'm sure, Lum-chan," the Tritonian sighs. "By the way, did  
you hear what he did on Sakusei sometime ago?"  
  
"With Rei?!" Lum snorts, taking pleasure in learning about  
anything awful happening to her former boyfriend. "Oooh, Lan-chan was  
so steamed!! I hear he's still in the hospital!"  
  
Both girls laugh, then they step up to the door of the small  
hut now standing near the cathedral gates. "Wow!" the Oni looks awed.  
"Nice love nest! Can I see?!"  
  
"Hey!" Oyuki snaps, stopping Lum from peeking through the  
doorway. "You know you're not supposed to look in there!!"  
  
The Tritonian is surprised when Lum spins around and sticks  
her tongue out, pulling down the skin from her right eye. "Nyaa!"  
  
"You've been staying on Earth too long," Oyuki muses. "How  
are things with you and your husband?"  
  
Lum pauses. "Oh, I don't know," she looks away. "Darling  
still chases girls and acts as if I'm still a stranger, an interloper.  
I try to stop him, but he keeps it up. I even got Ten-chan and the  
people from school to watch over him, but that still doesn't stop him.  
My parents and his even agreed for us to get married, but he ignores  
that, too." Lum looks down, then over her shoulder. "Oyuki-chan, do  
you think that Darling doesn't love me?"  
  
The Tritonian thinks for a moment. "Perhaps not," she sighs.  
"I must grant that you were recovering from finally dismissing Rei.  
The chances are good that you might have rebounded too swiftly, coming  
at Ataru without taking into consideration what he might feel."  
  
"So...what do you suggest I do?" Lum faces her friend.  
  
Oyuki pauses. Personally, she did not approve of Lum's  
interest in her Terran "lover"...however, if she said something too  
harsh, the princess ran the risk of loosing the Oni's friendship.  
However, if she said nothing, then nothing would change between Ataru  
and Lum. The chance was there that Ataru might decide enough was  
enough, then turn around and expel Lum from his life forever.  
  
There was still so much unknown about Lum's Darling. He  
seemed like a normal middle-class salaryman's son, but the Moroboshi  
family demonstrated an alarming swiftness in recovering from disaster  
after disaster, a recovery strength indicating a massive amount of  
hidden wealth, perhaps on the level of the Mendous. The state of  
affairs between Lum and Ataru had the Tritonian worried. "I  
recommend...that you remain with him, Lum-chan," Oyuki sighs.  
"However, I suggest you cease referring to him as your husband. I  
believe that 'fiance' would be better. Finally, perhaps you should  
ease up on him. Permit him to explore dating other women. I don't  
mean totally cease disciplining him, but your current approach may be  
too harsh...and could potentially rebound against you. You risk  
losing Ataru like you did Rei."  
  
"You think so?" Lum looks anxious.  
  
"I believe so," Oyuki nods.  
  
"Okay!" the Oni nods...then her eyes widen. "What's that?!"  
  
She points. Oyuki looks...then gasps on seeing a platoon of  
marching soldiers. All are dressed in the lavish uniforms of the  
Imperial Ipraedies Army, supplemented by warm parkas and heavy stun  
rifles. Their leader is a young, roguish man dressed in an officer's  
uniform. Seeing the Tritonian princess, the officer approaches, his  
pistol aimed at her heart. "Your Highness," he curtly bows.  
  
"Who are you?" Oyuki's eyes narrow.  
  
"I am a representative of Emperor Schwartz," the officer  
states. "He desires that you marry his son, the Crown Prince  
Schwartzkoff. You should be well aware of His Imperial Majesty's  
intentions, Your Highness."  
  
"No friend of mine's marrying an Ipraedies!!" Lum leaps  
between Oyuki and the officer.  
  
"Mind your place, Oni!!!" the officer fires.  
  
Lum is hit in the stomach! The Oni drops to the ground,  
gripping the wound. "Lum-chan!!!" the Tritonian princess gasps.  
  
Several soldiers level their rifles on Oyuki. "You're coming  
with us, Princess," the officer smiles. "As for your Oni friend, I  
think she'll make an interesting act in our Circus!"  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting this..." a voice calls from  
behind them, "...but Oyuki-chan's already engaged...to **me**!!!"  
  
The soldiers spin around but it is too late; a *qu'f-piaqu'r*  
barks. A scatter-shot round rips through them, mowing them down like  
a scythe cutting wheat!! Oyuki gasps as another man approaches,  
shouldering the Yehisrite musket that cut down the platoon with one  
blow. The officer, trying desperately to recover, moves to grab his  
pistol...but a foot stomps on his wrist! "Uh-uh!" that voice cackles.  
"That's a no-no!"  
  
The Ipraedies gasps on seeing Koosei standing over him.  
Behind him came two platoons of Oni troops, lead by Captain Invader.  
"Looks like we came just in time," the large Oni captain  
cackles...then freezes on seeing Lum. "Lum-chan!!!" he cries, running  
over several Ipraedies soldiers to gently cradle his wounded daughter.  
"Lum-chan, you're hurt!!!"  
  
"How did you...?!" the Ipraedies officer gasps.  
  
"A friend of mine on Ipraedos informed me of this little  
plot!" Koosei smiles. "I'm going to give you a message to pass to  
Schwartz! You tell him that Oyuki is engaged...to me!! Comprende?!!"  
  
"The Emperor will never...!" the officer growls...  
  
...then is silenced by the butt of Koosei's musket! As the  
Ipraedies are carted away by Invader's troops, the Terran walks up to  
the princess. "Are you okay, Oyuki-chan?" he gently grasps her hand.  
  
"I'm fine, Koosei-kun," she hugs him. "Thank you!"  
  
"You don't have to thank me, love," he kisses her forehead.  
  
Oyuki faces the Ipraedies officer as he is dragged to his  
feet. "Inform Emperor Schwartz that I am engaged...to this man here,"  
she gently squeezes Koosei's arms. "I warn you that any attempts at  
stopping our marriage will result in a state of war between the  
Federation and your Empire!" She faces the Oni officer who is in  
charge of Invader's troops. "Lieutenant, remove them, please!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he salutes, then faces his troops. "Move these  
bastards out!! Now!"  
  
The Ipraedies are dragged away. Invader lifts a recovering  
Lum in his arms, then smiles. "We'll leave you two be for a while."  
  
"Thanks, Captain," Koosei nods.  
  
Invader flies away. Koosei and Oyuki breathe out in relief,  
then face each other. "So...what's the occasion?" he hums.  
  
"Would you come inside?" she waves him to the hut.  
  
Koosei and Oyuki step inside. The hut is lavishly furnished,  
a beautiful room befitting Triton's future head-of-state. A  
heart-shaped bed sits in the middle of the room. "Wow!" the Terran  
whistles. "Beautiful! Did you do this, Oyuki-chan?!"  
  
"I had it done," the Tritonian sits on the bed, then notions  
Koosei to sit with her. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's wonderful," he sits, looking around. "So, what do you  
want to do?"  
  
"Make love to you," she responds without hesitation.  
  
Koosei gasps, then faces Oyuki. "Wh-what...?!"  
  
"Of course," she sweetly smiles, reaching behind her to untie  
the obi. "We are engaged, Koosei-kun. As long as I avoid becoming  
pregnant, there is no scandal. Lay back and relax."  
  
Koosei gulps, doing as he is told as Oyuki stands, the obi  
falling away. She slides the coronet off her head, allowing her hair  
to fall free. Oyuki then slides the kimono off, revealing glowing  
skin unsheathed by her usual one-piece swinsuit. Finally, she kicks  
away her sandals. Bashfully covering herself, she looks at him.  
"Well...?" she huskily whispers. "Tell me, Koosei-kun...are any of  
the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager as beautiful as I?"  
  
The Terran stammers, unable to form a single word. Finally,  
his control lost, Koosei passes out. "Koosei-kun!!" Oyuki gasps.  
  
No answer. Oyuki walks over to sit beside him, touching his  
forehead. "Oh, my!" she giggles. "I suspect I must be."  
  
Oyuki leans down and kisses him...  
  
* * *  
  
Oyuki's eyes open...revealing Schwartzkoff staring at her.  
"Hi," he smiles.  
  
"Oh!" the Tritonian sits up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm still on  
Ipraedos."  
  
"'Fraid so," the Ipraedies crown prince sighs.  
  
"Any success in locating Gella?"  
  
Schwartzkoff shakes his head. "No. The Circus never  
announces its location between shows. I've got friends working on it,  
but I have to keep this low-key to ensure Father doesn't learn of  
this." Looking down, he rubs his forehead. "Blast, why is he so  
blind...?!"  
  
Oyuki places a sympathetic hand on Schwartzkoff's shoulder...  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope Lum-chan comes soon," Ten-chan sighs.  
  
Morning has come to Ryokurin. Reiko sits beside the door.  
Ten-chan looks outside the window. "What makes you think she'll  
come?!" the Noukiite sighs. "She probably doesn't know where we are!"  
  
"Yeah," Ten-chan sighs, realizing that Reiko is angry at him  
because he did not mention her father. "Do you think Ataru'd come?"  
  
It works...to a point. "I hope so," Reiko sighs. "At least  
I'll get the chance to tell him about the Niphentaxians!"  
  
Ten-chan looks shocked. "What?! Don't do that, Reiko-chan!!"  
  
"Why not?!" she icily glares at him. "Worried that Daddy'd  
dump her because of it?! I'm sure he won't like the idea of her  
keeping secrets like that from him!!"  
  
"But, Reiko-chan...!" he pleads.  
  
"Forget it!!" she crosses her arms. "Lum ain't gonna deceive  
Daddy anymore if I can help it! I hope he gets Great-grandma to send  
you both packing!!"  
  
Ten-chan shudders, feeling the ominous threat of Ataru's  
mysterious grandmother, someone Lum could not touch due to a myriad of  
reasons. They hear a girl's voice. "Hey, stop yelling in there!"  
  
Both turn to see a dark-skinned tapered-eared woman, barely  
fourteen, looking in from the hallway. Her face is in shadow, but it  
is framed with short-cut platinum hair. She appears dressed in a  
sleeved magenta jumpsuit over a chainmail bodysuit. "Who are you?!"  
Reiko looks confused.  
  
"I am Souna of Kyotos," the girl smiles, then looks to the  
guard standing outside. "Let me in."  
  
"But, ma'am, Nameragi stated that no one was to see them!" the  
guard moves to stop her.  
  
The girl snarls. "Since when does a fanatic Niphentaxian  
*yifgiz* have authority over a child of the *lyzibf'm*?!!" her voice  
becomes icily brittle.  
  
The guard stops, then bows. "Forgive me, Lady Souna. I  
forgot myself." He opens the door. "Please, go ahead."  
  
The girl steps into the cell. Reiko and Ten-chan are shocked  
to see a jagged scar marring her cherubic face, extending from above  
her left eye across the bridge of her nose to her right cheek.  
Further, her hair falls past her eyebrows, barely hiding a "X" tattoo  
on her forehead. The girl tentatively reaches over to the wall, then  
feeling her way, sits down beside the Noukiite. Her eyes are a dull  
albino. "Here," she reaches out.  
  
Reiko touches the hand. The woman's hand traces the child's  
arm until she could touch her forehead ridges. "A Noukiite?!" the  
visitor smiles. Her fingers then trace Reiko's cheeks until they  
somehow stop over her cheek tattoo. "A Lost Star!" the woman smiles.  
"Well, I hoped Father would rescue some of you from those slavers!"  
  
"Who are you?!" Ten-chan sits beside their visitor.  
  
"Why, I'm Gegranko's daughter!" she smiles.  
  
Both children look surprised. "You're **his** daughter?!!"  
Ten-chan exclaims, wondering what could possibly happen to them now.  
  
"Well, I'm actually his adopted daughter," the visitor smiles.  
"He adopted me when I was a baby."  
  
"Yeah, Nassur-chan always said that Gegranko's wives are  
dead," Ten-chan scratches the back of his head, visibly trying to  
equate a dark-skinned child to the Yehisrite godfather.  
  
"You know, Ten-chan, she looks like Yukio-chan!" Reiko hums.  
  
"Yeah!!" the Oni leans closer for a better inspection.  
  
Sensing his presence, the visitor reaches over to touch his  
face, then after finding nothing of interest there, her hand feels  
around his head until she makes contact with his horn. "An Oni?!!"  
her eyebrow rises. "Are you an orphan, too?!"  
  
"Um, no," Ten-chan shakes his head. "Neither's she," he  
points to Reiko, a useless gesture given the visitor's obvious lack of  
vision. "We were kidnapped and brought here!"  
  
Surprise crosses her face. "What?!! Why?!!"  
  
"Because that creep Nameragi wants my daddy!!" Reiko sniffs.  
  
The woman looks offended. "You mean that dishonourable swine  
kidnapped you just to bring your father here?!!" she growls. "How  
dare that Niphentaxian take such liberties with Father's honour!!"  
  
"What can we do?!" Ten-chan looks hopeful.  
  
The woman pauses. "Well, first of all, let's move you to a  
nicer place, then I'll have a talk with Father about this! C'mon!"  
  
Standing, she moves to the door. The guard obediently opens  
the door for the woman and her two new friends, then falls in behind  
them...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Oyuki's Story" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fourteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "OYUKI'S STORY," Oyuki learns that Schwartzkoff  
is willing to abandon his love for his maid Gella to help Ipraedos  
unite with the Galactic Federation. Not wanting to marry someone she  
really could not love, Oyuki convinces him to marry Gella anyway, then  
pursue reforms when he becomes Emperor. Schwartz scuttles that by  
having Gella sent to the Ipraedies Circus. Koosei and his rescue  
party rendezvous with an old flame of the teacher's, Bushi Roosei.  
They head off to rescue Gella from the Circus. Meanwhile, waiting for  
a rescue on Nameragi, Reiko and Ten-chan meet Souna, a dark-skinned  
woman who says she is Gegranko's daughter...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Reiko, Ten-chan and their new friend arrive in a quaint  
bedroom in the main part of the castle. The dark-skinned woman turns  
to the guard. "Ensure that swine Nameragi does not learn of this!"  
she snaps. "If someone learns, it's your head!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he bows, then departs.  
  
Reiko and Ten-chan sit on the bed. Their liberator sits  
beside them, moving with greater ease now in familiar grounds. "Who  
are you?!" the Noukiite crosses her arms. "Are you a hybrid?!"  
  
"Why...yes, I am," she nods. A moment later, she has  
partially undressed herself so she could show a tattoo under her left  
armpit. It is the number "12," placed on her in the same manner as  
what Hazel and the other Project hybrids possess. "My friends call me  
Juuni, by the way," she dresses herself. "If you want to know, I was  
rejected by the Project. How did you learn of it, anyway?"  
  
"Nassur-chan found the other hybrids," Ten-chan explains. "I  
know one who's a really nice girl. Her name's Hazel."  
  
"And Daddy knows another one," Reiko adds. "She's nicer than  
Hazel. Her name's Yukio...or Yukira as she's known now that she's  
done the Test of Life. She's going to be an executioner!"  
  
"Really?!" Juuni hums. "I did the Test last year. It must've  
been fun for Yukira, doing the Test with the Executioners!"  
  
"It was...exciting, or so she says," Reiko giggles.  
  
"How d'you get adopted by Gegranko?!" Ten-chan interrupts.  
  
"Oh, well, that's easy to explain," Juuni looks at him. "You  
see, in something like the Project, there's bound to be children born  
with...faults, to put it nicely. Nijuukyuu, for example, was born  
with a heart defect. Gojuuni's immunity system was not as good as the  
Ipraedies wanted. Granted, things like that are correctable, but the  
Project supervisors didn't want even the *hint* of imperfection.  
Hence, when they were born and detected, they were...disposed of."  
  
"D-disposed of...?!" Ten-chan gulps.  
  
"Sent to die," Reiko explains.  
  
"And they would have, too," Juuni nods, "...had not Father  
stepped in and saved their lives. The Project rejected almost a dozen  
children. All of them now call Gegranko of Kyotos their father."  
  
"Was that the way you came here?" the Oni hums.  
  
"No," Juuni sighs. "This..." she points to her eyes, "...was  
done to me by my mother." Both children pale. "When I was six, it  
was decided to move the camp from Barsoom to Icarus," the hybrid  
continues. "The mothers, of course, were considered...expendable. My  
mother decided that there was no way a child of hers would ever serve  
that butchering swine Schwartz, so she...deprived me of my sight. The  
doctors could not help me so I was...abandoned."  
  
"You're not mad!" Ten-chan gasps.  
  
"Of course not!" Juuni growls, pride in her voice. "My mother  
did not want me to live the life of a *wilvirhis'r*!! I thank the  
gods every day for her love, as much as I thank the gods for Father  
rescuing myself and the others! I am not ashamed, nor am I helpless!"  
  
Silence falls over them. "Enough of that," the hybrid smiles.  
"Father always comes by once a day to see us. No matter what, he  
always sets aside time for those he loves and cares for. When he  
does, he'll learn the truth of what that Nameragi plans, then you'll  
be on your way back to your loved ones. In the meantime, while we're  
waiting, do you want to play?!"  
  
"Yeah!!!" both children cheer.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere near the Ipraedies-Yehisrite frontier, Bushi's  
Warhawk slips out of hyperspace. On the bridge, the all-female  
*Dowe'on* crew are at battle stations as the image of a lonely planet  
looms ahead of their ship. "We are in the Kaori system, Commander,"  
the executive officer reports. "Planet Ryou dead ahead."  
  
Bushi sighs. "Any sign of the Circus' flagship?!"  
  
"It's in low orbit over the planet," the sensory officer looks  
up from her screen. "They appear to be unaware of our presence."  
  
"Good," Bushi nods. "Hail them, Mesuri," she looks to the  
signaller's station.  
  
A second later, the garish face of Ringmaster Nimrod appears  
on the forward viewscreen. He peers into the darkened space of the  
bridge. "What ship is that?!!" he demands. "Identify yourself!!"  
  
"I've no need to identify myself to the likes of you, Nimrod!"  
Bushi growls. "Speak with that tone to me again and I'll have your  
circus shut down and you executed!!"  
  
Nimrod pales on hearing the commander's voice. He then  
lightly bows. "Forgive me, Commander Bushi. I did not see you there.  
You do the Ipraedies Circus enormous honour by gracing us with your  
honoured presence, ma'am."  
  
"Dipping for compliments again?" Bushi sighs. "Nimrod, stop  
giving me an earache! I've business with you that cannot wait!!"  
  
"Wh-what sort of business?" calculation appears on his face.  
  
"As you know, our esteemed Crown Prince Schwartzkoff intends  
to marry the Crown Princess Oyuki of Triton," the commander stands,  
walking to the viewscreen. She had unbuttoned her shirt past her  
breasts to give him a clear view of her bountiful bosom. "Believe it  
or not, the princess' minuscule friends from Earth and Uru came out to  
attempt to rescue her and break our crown prince's heart. I  
was...fortunate to capture them."  
  
Nimrod's eyes dance between Bushi's eyes and her breasts.  
"You...you did...?!" he stammers, trying to keep under control.  
"How...how wonderful of you, C-commander!" he bows, steam billowing  
from the back of his neck. "If you're out to be rid of them, ma'am,  
leave those two lovely, beautiful, round...er, your prisoners to me!!"  
  
Bushi utters a tee-hee giggle, her hand undoing another  
button. "Well, Ringmaster...you are indeed a man who *rises* to the  
occasion," she bats her eyelashes at him.  
  
Nimrod nearly falls on his backside. Bushi could guess that  
the ringmaster's heart was on overdrive, not to mention other things.  
"Now, Ringmaster, would you mind meeting me at the camp on Ryou so we  
can exchange prisoners?" the intelligence officer purrs. "We could  
exchange many other...pleasantries as well," she winks.  
  
If Nimrod could rip Bushi's clothes off, he would. "Y-yes!!!"  
he nods. "Yes!! I'll see you down there!!! N-nimrod out!!"  
  
The screen goes blank. Bushi recovers, then spits out in  
disgust. "That pig!!" she growls.  
  
She then sees her crew crying! "Bushi, how could you?!!" one  
wails. "Actually allowing yourself to be touched by that slime?!!"  
  
The commander chuckles, realizing that her crew lusted for her  
as much as any Ipraedies worth their salt would. "Now, now, my  
precious daughters!" she sighs, allowing her navigator and combat  
officer to take her hands. "Enough! The future of our people rides  
on our actions over the next while. Be brave and control yourselves  
and I'll let you have your way with me when this is done!"  
  
The crew smiles; Bushi allowed herself to have several brief  
sexual liaisons with her crew as long as discipline was maintained.  
"Now, Haji, go fetch our 'prisoners,'" the commander looks to her  
first officer. "It is time for us to give our grand performance to  
the Ipraedies Circus!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" she salutes, then skips off the bridge like a  
giddy teenager having landed the queen of the prom...  
  
* * *  
  
The planet Ryou is a grassy prairie world with temperatures  
compatible to the great plains of North America. Due to its close  
range to the Yehisrite frontier, it is a world with a sparce civilian  
population. Garrisoned by frontier troops with little pay and little  
chance to go home, Ryou is a habitual port call for the Ipraedies  
Circus. Currently, in the main base's dockyard, Nimrod's cruiser sits  
beside Bushi's Warhawk and Lan's "captured" scout. Koosei and his  
rescue party stand guarded by a platoon of the base's security force  
as Nimrod disembarks, reaching out to shake Bushi's hand. "An honour  
to meet you at last, Commander," the ringmaster sighs, lustfully  
staring down her nearly exposed bosom.  
  
"Eyes in, Ringmaster," Bushi giggles, playfully batting his  
red nose. "Business first, pleasure later."  
  
"Oh, of course, of course," he sighs as she escorts him to the  
Terrans, Lan and Toji. "Let's see...what have we here...eh?!"  
  
"They made **you** ringmaster?!!" Koosei incredulously stares.  
"Boy, Schwartz must be scraping the bottom of the barrel if they  
depend on a slack-ass like *you* to run the circus, Nimrod!"  
  
"Koosei Ryooki," the ringmaster growls. "Well, well, well!  
So, you came to try to rescue your pretty girlfriend, eh?! I will  
gladly see the day you're broken once and for all!!"  
  
"Dream on, jerk!" the teacher retaliates.  
  
Nimrod's eyes then fall on Toji. "Well, well...the lovely  
cousin of our next Empress," he touches her nose. "My, you'll make  
one of our grand dukes a very happy man, I wager." He turns to his  
aide. "We'll spare this one."  
  
"Yes, sir," the aide nods.  
  
The ringmaster passes Mie, then sees everyone from Tomobiki.  
"A Seishin and eight Terrans, eh?!" he muses, then stares at Mendou  
and Shinobu. "I recognize you two!" he points at them. "You were on  
Icarus with Lum the Notorious and Ataru Moroboshi, weren't you?!"  
  
"How nice of you to remember," Shinobu snorts.  
  
Nimrod snaps a finger. An aide hands him a datapadd. Calling  
up an image, he then stares at Lan. "And you, I know of! You're the  
child of Count Mamoko, aren't you...Lan?!"  
  
"L-lan...?!" the Seishin girl stammers. "Oh, you mean Lan!  
I'm sorry, she's not here!!" she giggles. "I'll go get her...!!"  
  
"She's Lan," Mie speaks up.  
  
Lan turns white. "Thank you," Nimrod smiles. "You once  
promised us three girls for the Circus, my dear! Where are they?!"  
  
"W-well, s-someone stopped me...!" Lan gulps. "I...I couldn't  
get th-them f-for you...!!"  
  
"Too bad," Nimrod dryly chuckles. "Since you did not fulfill  
your end of the agreement between us, **you'll** take their place!!  
We'll put you in the first act!"  
  
Lan looks faint. The ringmaster turns to his aid. "Remove  
them to the pen!! Have the Tritonian and these ladies..." he points  
at Shinobu, Ryuunosuke, Mie and Sakura, "...sent to the Matron."  
  
"Yes, sir," the aide calls up several of his friends to escort  
the prisoners away.  
  
As they are taken away, Mendou looks at Koosei. "Is your plan  
working now, Ryooki-sensei?!" he hisses.  
  
"Like a charm!" the teacher muses.  
  
As they are taken away, Nimrod turns to Bushi. "Commander, I  
would consider it the greatest of honours if you attended our first  
performance," he gracefully bows.  
  
"I'll be there," the intelligence officer smiles.  
  
The clowns immediately proceed to work. Bushi nods at Haji,  
then returns to her ship...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, look at me!!" Ryuunosuke laughs. "I'm a girl!"  
  
Waiting in a large, sparsely furnished room, Toji, Sakura and  
Shinobu are dressed in skimpy slave clothing reminiscent of a  
sword-and-sorcery movie, leaving little to the imagination.  
Ryuunosuke has just changed, for the first time in clothes which do  
not deceive anyone as to her proper gender. "My old man would be so  
pissed if he saw me like this!" the tomboy looks at herself in a  
mirror. "I'll keep it!!"  
  
"Keep your mind on the business at hand, Ryuunosuke," the  
Tritonian warns. "We're not here to have fun, remember."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ryuunosuke nods.  
  
Mie emerges, dressed like her friends. "Well, I can guess  
what we're going to be!" she sighs, combing her hair.  
  
The others are quick to notice a curious tattoo on the back of  
the Kyushu native's thighs; a series of dots and slashes which seem to  
form a number. From top to bottom are two symbols composed of three  
dots in a reverse L-shape flipped upside down, topping a symbol with  
two dots beside a vertical slash. "What is that?!" Ryuunosuke points.  
  
Mie looks where the tomboy is pointing, then shrugs. "Your  
guess is as good as mine, Ryuunosuke."  
  
Sakura and Shinobu look at each other. Toji remains neutral.  
A middle-aged Ipraedies woman enters the room. She is dressed quite  
conservatively. "Come along, girls!" she looks outside. "These are  
our new recruits!"  
  
A mass of mostly Ipraedies women stream in. Mixed with them  
are several crimson-skinned tapered eared women resembling native  
Americans. All are dressed as the four Terrans. Guarding them as the  
newcomers are quick to notice are large, muscular Ipraedies women  
armed with stun batons. The Terrans also note that several of the  
prisoners have been beaten and shocked by the guards. The prisoners  
have hollow, defeated looks on their faces. "This is Sakura," the  
matron waves to each of the newcomers. "This is Shinobu, this is  
Ryuunosuke, this is Toji and this is Mie. Inform them of the demands  
made of them, girls."  
  
She departs, followed by the guards. The prisoners warily eye  
the Terrans, unsure as to what to say. "Um...hello, there," Shinobu  
tries to break the ice with a friendly wave.  
  
No answer. "They don't seem friendly," Ryuunosuke whispers.  
  
"They've been beaten and raped by the looks of it," Sakura  
muses. "Let them get comfortable with us, then we'll get to work."  
  
"Right," the tomboy nods.  
  
The prisoners turn to one of the crimson-skinned women. "What  
do you think, Bijin?" an Ipraedies with a scar dissecting the right  
side of her face and a pearl-shaded glass eye crosses her arms.  
"Should we allow them to go to the jackals or welcome them in?"  
  
"The *ehn* has brought them here for other reasons," the  
crimson-skinned woman muses. She has the demeanor of a priestess.  
"They desire to return us to freedom because one of us bears the  
freedom of one of their friends."  
  
Laughter bursts from the other prisoners. "Freedom?!!"  
another crimson-skinned woman snaps. "There is no freedom from the  
Circus save death!!"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sakura crosses her arms.  
  
The laughter stops. "We are here to take one of you away, all  
of you if we can!" the nurse muses. "Which one of you is Gella?"  
  
"I am," a very beautiful teenage Ipraedies girl steps out of  
the crowd. She has waist-length charcoal hair and brown eyes with the  
requisite *Dowe'on* tattoos and the wrist-bracelets. "Who are you?"  
  
"We're friends of Oyuki," Shinobu explains.  
  
Wrong thing to say; with a screech, Gella leaps over and  
smashes the Terran into the wall, trying to scratch her eyes out.  
"Oyuki?!!" Gella howls. "Oyuki?!! OYUKI?!?!?! How dare you mention  
that slut's name in my presence, you white-skinned bitch?!! I'll have  
your tongue for that...!!"  
  
A hand clamps hard on her shoulder, knocking Gella out.  
Shinobu is surprised that Mie rescued her. "Th-thanks..." Ataru's  
ex-girlfriend pants.  
  
"Maybe I should've let her kill you," the Kyushu native muses.  
  
Shinobu looks incensed. "Why do you desire this one?!" Bijin  
walks up.  
  
"She is the true love of Crown Prince Schwartzkoff," Sakura  
explains.  
  
Gasps utter from the other prisoners. "We never knew that!!"  
the scarred Ipraedies woman stares at the unconscious Gella. "She's  
always been quiet since the day she joined us!! We never could get  
her to talk, gods only know why!" She faces the other prisoners.  
"Can you believe this?!"  
  
Chatter starts up. "Ladies, ladies, please!!!" Mie claps her  
hands. "If I can interrupt this for a moment!!"  
  
The girls fall silent. "Why do you hope to rescue her, girl  
of the firebird?" Bijin muses.  
  
"We've got friends here helping us," Mie muses. "If you want  
to be free women again, well...we need your help," she shrugs. "Any  
takers?!"  
  
"Yes!" Gella moans as she stands. "I want to live long enough  
so I can choke that ice-bitch's throat for taking **my** lover away  
from me!"  
  
"Okay, then," Mie waves the other prisoners to her. "Here's  
what we'll do..."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the base's main recreation hall had been  
converted into a three-ring circus. Crowding around the centre ring  
stand a mass of Ipraedies soldiers, liberally mixed with members of  
Bushi's crew. Bushi herself sits with the base commander, none other  
than the very same commandant who once controlled Project:  
Superwarrior! "You don't realize how much this means to me,  
Commander," the commandant muses, feeling quite happy at the  
entertainment. "To see the denizens of Tomobiki brought to ruin is  
suitable revenge for their taking our hybrids away!! Did you hear  
what Fifty-one did to the Emperor after she succeeded in killing  
Faja?!!"  
  
"Yes, I did," Bushi nods. Yukio had, after being gazetted as  
an executioner, taken the decapitated head of the assassin Faja to  
Ipraedos with Nassur's and Varanko's help, then personally threatened  
Emperor Schwartz with his own execution in vengeance for Cademus. "If  
you desire to know, my dear commandant, many of us in the Tribunal  
believe that the whole project was a waste of time. There are other  
ways to skin the Vosian cat."  
  
"Well, I pray for the day those disrespectful brats are  
brought back to heel!" the commandant growls. "Especially Fifty-one!!  
Her and Twenty-eight both I would gladly see dead, not to mention that  
traitor Hakaba!!"  
  
Bushi levels an even stare at him, but says nothing.  
Suddenly, the lights dim as a spotlight falls on centre stage.  
"Ladies and gentleman!!!" Nimrod declares. "Welcome to the first  
performance on this tour of the Great Ipraedies Circus on the planet  
Ryou!!!"  
  
The crowd cheers. "Thank you!!!" the ringmaster waves.  
"Today, we have with us the accursed monster from Earth who dared defy  
the Ipraedies Empire and made a mockery of our superb armed forces!!!  
May I turn your attention to stage left!!!"  
  
A spotlight reveals Koosei, hanging upside down from a trapeze  
ten metres in the air. "There he is!!!" Nimrod snarls. "Koosei  
Ryooki, who's crimes against the Empire are too numerous to count!!!"  
  
Boos and hisses echo from the crowd. Several soldiers begin  
to toss jagged broken bottles at Koosei. The Terran smiles, giving  
them a very vulgar hand salute in return. "Now, may I turn your  
attention to stage right!!!" Nimrod points to the other end of the  
ring. "Behold up there, the five so-called 'Holy Apostles' of the Oni  
bitch Lum!!!"  
  
A spotlight reveals Mendou and the guards on another trapeze.  
"Look at them!!!" the ringmaster snorts. "Look at their arrogance!!!  
Thanks to them, the slime Onis continue to control a planet which  
rightfully should belong to the Ipraedies Empire!!! What say you, my  
friends?!!"  
  
Roars of anger and venomous hate echo from the crowd.  
Strangely enough, Koosei boos with the Ipraedies! "You hear those  
people, jerks!!!" the homeroom teacher yells through a megaphone. "No  
one in the galaxy cares for your pathetic lust for Lum, idiots!!!  
Listen to them!!!" he points to the crowd. "They're the smartest lot  
in the galaxy!!! At least I'll die knowing that you bastards will be  
put to death and **nothing** will stand in Ataru's way of **marrying**  
Lum!!!"  
  
That is too much for the five men. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!"  
Megane howls, then with superhuman strength, shatters his bonds!  
  
Unfortunately, gravity takes over as the guards' leader drops  
to the ground...landing right on top of Nimrod! "OUTTA MY WAY!!!!!!"  
Megane screams as he scoops the ringmaster's discarded pistol, then  
aims and fires repeatedly at Koosei!!  
  
The shots go wide save one, which parts a cable holding the  
trapeze, not to mention the big top tent (set up inside to give a real  
circus mood) in place! Koosei kicks himself into swinging like a  
pendulum, putting extra weight into the pole. It proves too much,  
pulling the pole down, which in turn pulls the other pole down! In  
seconds, the whole tent collapses atop the surprised Ipraedies.  
  
In the crowd, Sakura, who was tending to a fat sergeant-major,  
screams on seeing the tent collapse. "NOW!!!!"  
  
Every slave girl tending to an Ipraedies rises to kick,  
punche, nerve-pinch or crush their companion with fists, feet or any  
large object available. No Ipraedies soldier can react to their  
rebellion thanks to the hindrance of the collapsing tent. As a  
free-for-all ensues, the matron moves in on Gella, a pistol in hand.  
"The Emperor will never suffer your continued survival, you traitor!!"  
she aims.  
  
Mie appears out of nowhere and harshly back-hands the matron  
across the cheek! She drops to the ground as the Kyushu native grabs  
Gella by the hand. "Let's go!!!" she screams.  
  
The other prisoners scramble for the exit as the commandant  
tries to free himself from the tent canvas. "Kill them!!!" he  
screams, pointing at the fleeing prisoners. "Kill them!!! Don't let  
them get away!!!"  
  
"Of course not!!" Koosei suddenly appears beside the  
commandant, his fist cocked. "You're coming **with** us!!!"  
  
The Ipraedies officer is decked by the teacher's fist,  
dropping to the ground. Mendou and Megane race up and roughly grab  
him. "Let's move!!!" Koosei yells.  
  
"Right!!!" the students chant as they drag the commandant  
away.  
  
In moments, the prisoners are clear as Bushi and Nimrod  
finally free themselves. "Damn them!!!" the ringmaster snaps.  
"They're free!!"  
  
His words are soon echoed as Lan's scout suddenly blasts off  
from the dockyards. "Don't worry, Nimrod!" Bushi turns and kisses the  
clown's cheek. "My crew'll bring them back!!"  
  
Nimrod looks ready to faint. "G-go ahead, C-commander...!" he  
gags.  
  
Bushi faces her crew, who have now freed themselves. "Come,  
my daughters!!" the intelligence officer screams. "Come! For  
Ipraedos!!"  
  
Like banshees they scream as they follow their commander out  
of the hall. Watching them go, the soldiers and circus clowns cheer  
them on. "I'm so glad she's ours!!" Nimrod romantically sighs as he  
watches Bushi depart.  
  
Then, everyone hears an inhuman scream. "YOU BASTARDS!!!!"  
Lan races after them. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!! BRING  
MY SHIP BACK!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, we're here!" Ataru looks around as he, Lum and  
Dakejinzou disembark from the "Goddess of Luck" in Ryokurin's main  
spaceport. "What a dump!! Are you sure this is the place,  
Dake-chan?!"  
  
"Yes, this is the place!" the huntress nods. "Well, shall we  
go find Reiko and Jariten?!"  
  
"Yes!" Lum nods.  
  
"There's no need!" a voice barks.  
  
The three spin around as a Yehisrite in early middle age walks  
up. He is dressed in a magenta loose-fitting shirt and baggy black  
trousers over a chainmail bodysuit. He looks like a brown-haired  
Varanko. Beside him are two beautiful, scantily-clad women, their  
arms slipped through his. "Gegranko!!" Dakejinzou gasps, stunned at  
the man's presence.  
  
"Hello, Dakejinzou," the Yehisrite nods. "It is good to see  
you again."  
  
Ataru looks between Dakejinzou and Gegranko, surprised at the  
cordiality between the huntress and the gangster given that he had  
been told by Lum and Yukio that the two had been enemies for decades.  
"Where are they?!" she demands, crossing her arms.  
  
Gegranko snaps his fingers. "Lum-chan!!!" Ten-chan flies out  
of nowhere to land in his cousin's arms.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Reiko leaps into her father's arms.  
  
"Ooof!!!" Ataru exhales, then stares at his daughter. "Oh,  
Reiko-chan, are you okay?! They didn't hurt you, did they?!!"  
  
"Oh, no!!" Reiko shakes her head. "When Gegranko found out  
what had happened to us, he came down and let us go!"  
  
"And the one responsible for this?" Dakejinzou stares at  
Gegranko.  
  
"He is eliminated," the Yehisrite responds, then faces Ataru.  
"Are you Ataru Moroboshi?"  
  
Ataru looks surprised, then hesitantly nods. Gegranko smiles.  
"Well, then. May I...?"  
  
Dakejinzou and Lum prepare themselves for a fight...then faint  
on seeing the Yehisrite holds out a weaponless hand. "May I shake  
your hand, sir?"  
  
Ataru is speechless, then hesitantly allows Gegranko his  
request. Dakejinzou and Lum stare at each other. Reiko and Ten-chan  
giggle...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Bushi's Warhawk is set at maximum speed to  
Ipraedos. On the bridge, Koosei and Gella are the only passengers.  
Mie, Sakura and Toji are taking the others in the rescue party and the  
freed prisoners of the Ipraedies Circus back to Triton, after meeting  
with a Yehisrite ship to take the former commandant of Icarus to  
Cademus for trial and execution. "I'm sure I forgot something when we  
left Ryou," the teacher scratches his head. "Damned if I don't  
remember what it was!"  
  
"Never mind, Koosei-kun," Bushi smiles, then looks to Mesuri.  
"Any response from the Central Registry?"  
  
"None, ma'am...wait!!" the signaller jolts on hearing a  
message. "It's the chief cleric of the Registry, Commander!"  
  
Bushi stands as the forward viewscreen displays the image of  
an elderly Ipraedies man in a sweeping robe reminiscent of a monk.  
"Yes, yes, what is it, child?!" he squints at her.  
  
"Forgive me, honoured sir," Bushi bows, "...but have you the  
information I requested?"  
  
"Who are you?!" the cleric demands.  
  
"Bushi Roosei," the commander replies.  
  
He stares at her. "Are you sure?! I would swear on my wife's  
grave that you were the Lady Tankenka who led our first contact with  
the Vosians over a century ago! Do you know that?!"  
  
The bridge crew burst into a coughing spasm. "Um...I'm  
descent from her," Bushi blushes, then stares her crew into silence.  
  
"Oh, I see," the cleric nods, then pulls up a sheet. "Here  
she is. Gella, daughter of Shorana."  
  
"And?!" Gella looks anxious.  
  
He looks at the sheet. "Yes. Your great-great-grandfather on  
your mother's side is the Emperor Karuka the Eighth. Is that what you  
wished to know, Commander Tankenka?"  
  
"Um...Commander Bushi, sir," the intelligence officer amends,  
then nods. "Yes, sir. That's exactly what we wished to know! Thank  
you!" she bows.  
  
Koosei looks at Gella. "Guess what! You're going to a  
wedding!!"  
  
The Ipraedies maidservant blushes...  
  
* * *  
  
For Oyuki two hours later, she possesses no reason to smile.  
  
Currently, she stands at the altar of the Imperial Chapel, a  
large wedding hall located in Schwartz's palace. She is dressed in a  
flowing green and silver wedding gown with a long train. Standing  
beside her is Schwartzkoff, currently in the flowery uniform of a  
colonel of the Imperial Guards. Schwartz stands beside his son,  
beaming at his "luck." Officiating the ceremony is a very elderly  
Ipraedies priest, who has now reached this point: "...if there is  
anyone who objects to these two people coming together within the holy  
bonds of Matrimony, let them speak now...or forever hold their peace!"  
  
"I wish they don't ask that!" Schwartz hisses.  
  
Suddenly, a smoke canister lands between the "bride" and  
"groom!" Before they could react, it explodes, spewing massive  
amounts of thick grey smoke which blinds everyone. "Excuse us, Your  
Eminence!!!" a voice yells.  
  
Schwartz is shocked to see Koosei appear out of nowhere. The  
elderly Ipraedies emperor pales on seeing the Terran. "K-k-k-k-koosei  
Ryo-o-ooki?!!" he stammers.  
  
"Hiya there, Schwartz!!!" the teacher maniacally grins, the  
Saturn Five appearing in his hand. "Pleasant day, isn't it?!!"  
  
Oyuki is stunned to hear that voice. "Koosei-kun!!!" she  
looks around. "You came!!! Where are you?!!"  
  
"You're not leaving!!!" Schwartz snaps.  
  
He gets crushed by the Saturn Five!!!! "I don't think so!!!"  
Koosei starts to chase the Emperor around the chapel.  
  
"Get this madman away from me!!!" Schwartz wails, ducking the  
giant hammer's continuous sweeps.  
  
"Hey!!!" Schwartzkoff's voice is heard.  
  
Bushi steps in, then faints on seeing one of her crew carrying  
Schwartzkoff out of the smoke **away** from the altar! "I got  
Princess Oyuki, Commander!!!" the young servicewoman yips.  
  
"I'm Schwartzkoff, you idiot!!!" the crown prince yells.  
  
The girl screams, then looks around. "Um...where's Princess  
Oyuki?!!"  
  
At the altar, the priest is surprised to see two people  
standing there. "Well, I'll have to find the rituals for a  
handfasting," he hums as he flips through his holy book.  
  
Oyuki looks right to see Gella standing there. "You!!!" the  
Ipraedies screeches as she leaps at the Tritonian, murder in her eyes.  
  
Before she could get her hands on Oyuki's throat, the  
Tritonian princess is struck down...by Koosei himself!!! "How dare  
you touch my Oyuki-chan?!!" he yells...then freezes on seeing whom he  
**did** hit! "OYUKI-CHAN?!?!?!"  
  
"This...is clearly not...my day...!" Oyuki moans.  
  
Schwartzkoff comes out of the smoke. "Here I am, Gella!!!"  
  
"Schwartzy!!!" she leaps into his arms with a joyful cry.  
  
"'Schwartzy?!!'" the crowd gasps.  
  
Schwartz grabs Gella by her hair and tries to yank her away  
from his son. "Seductress, unhand my son!!!" the elderly emperor  
howls.  
  
Koosei's Saturn Five swings around, smashing **Schwartzkoff**  
in lieu of his father!!!! "Hands off that woman, you decrepid old  
skeleton...oops!!!" the teacher claps his mouth on seeing the crown  
prince passed out. "Sorry!!!"  
  
"Koosei-kun, let's get out of here!!!" Oyuki leaps on his  
back.  
  
The homeroom teacher's glasses glow on hearing that. "Hang  
on!!!" he yells as he charges down the altar for the door, trampling  
anyone who gets in his way!  
  
"Come back here!!!" Schwartz screams as he turns to pursue  
them.  
  
Seeing her chance, Gella leaps over and grabs the dazed  
Schwartzkoff, dragging him to the altar. "Hey, preacher!!!" she  
waves. "Come on!! Get us married!!!"  
  
The elderly cleric shakes himself awake, having dozed off as  
the free-for-all got into full gear. "Oh, I'm sorry about that!" he  
sighs, then looks at Gella. "Do you take this man as your lawfully  
wedded husband?"  
  
"I do!!" Gella nods.  
  
The priest faces Schwartzkoff. "Do you take this woman as  
your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
The crown prince is still somewhat incoherent.  
"Um...er...yeah," he moans, still being supported by his girlfriend.  
"I do..."  
  
That was enough. "Then, by the powers vested in me, I  
pronounce you husband and wife," he concludes. "You may kiss your  
mate!"  
  
"Thank you!!!" Gella yelps, then swamps Schwartzkoff with a  
kiss.  
  
Seeing this, the crowd cheers...save for one. "WHAT WAS  
THAT?!?!?!" Schwartz screams, a volcano exploding behind him!  
  
"You better read this first, sir," Bushi hands him a note.  
  
The emperor takes the note in hand, then scans it. Surprise  
crosses his face as he faces the intelligence officer. "Are you sure  
about this?!!" he gasps.  
  
"Came straight from the Registry, sir," Bushi sighs.  
  
Schwartz shudders in rage. "I wonder what the Home Council  
would say if they found out that the last living descendant of dear  
old Emperor Karuka was actually arrested by the present Emperor and  
sent to the Circus..."  
  
The emperor pales...then finds himself facing the incensed  
stares of dozens of other Ipraedies officials, all bearing the red  
*Asan'on* headband. "WHAT...WAS...THAT?!?!?!" they scream, eyes  
ablaze and fires burning around them!  
  
Bushi whistles as Schwartz tries to shoo his critics away. At  
the altar, Schwartzkoff and Gella laugh, then lovingly kiss. "Good  
night," the elderly cleric lays down in the front row of pews, then  
falls asleep...  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, Koosei and Oyuki return to Triton and from  
there, to Earth. By that time, everyone else had returned to Earth,  
including Dakejinzou, Ataru and Lum with Reiko and Ten-chan.  
Presently, in Tomobiki High School, everyone from both rescue forces  
save Dakejinzou, Ataru and Reiko relax in room 337...save one. "We  
went to all that trouble," Mie laughs, shaking his head, "...and we  
left that idiot Lan behind on Ryou?!!"  
  
Everyone howls with delight. "We're rid of her for good!!!"  
Megane screams, stabbing his fist into the heavens.  
  
The guards begin to chant "Happy Days Are Here Again"...when  
there is an explosion!! Everyone spins around to see a violently  
incensed Lan standing at the doorway, a bazooka in hand and murder in  
her eyes! "So!!!" the Seishin girl growls. "Thought you'd leave me  
behind when you got away, eh?!!" she aims her bazooka at Koosei.  
"Now, I'm going to get my revenge for what you did to poor Rei-san,  
you bastard...!!!"  
  
A shot is heard...then Lan drops unconscious to the floor as  
Hazel walks over her, securing her pistol along the way! "No one  
cares about what you think, airhead!!!" the hybrid growls.  
  
"Hazel-chan!!" Lum leaps over. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Hazel looks sad. "Oh, Lum-sensei, it's the worst news!!" she  
wails.  
  
Everyone looks anxious...  
  
* * *  
  
Dakejinzou, Ataru and Reiko step into the house in Oshika, all  
flush with victory. "You mean he admires me for my killing of the  
Masters of Noukiios?!" the Terran stare at the alien, still  
incredulous over the events on Ryokurin.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?!" the huntress shrugs. "After all, he may  
be a smuggler, drug-trader and all-around scum, but he **never** would  
harm a child! It's the one thing he's always been known for! Believe  
me, Ataru-chan, Gegranko fought the Masters for a long time. What you  
did when you rescued Reiko-chan was in his eyes quite an admirable  
act!"  
  
"Strange fellow," Ataru sighs...then stops on hearing a  
beeping noise. "What's that?!"  
  
He sees one of Dakejinzou's earrings flash. "A message is  
being transmitted to me," the huntress turns to leave. "I'll be right  
back."  
  
She steps out. Ataru and Reiko relax in the living room. A  
moment later, Dakejinzou returns. Her hosts are surprised to see a  
forlorn look on her face. "Dake-chan, what's wrong?!!" Ataru leaps  
up, placing a hand on her arm.  
  
Tears appear in the huntress' eyes. "Ataru-chan...Nassur..."  
  
"What is it?" concern appears on his face.  
  
She faces him. "He failed the *nicha*," Dakejinzou replies.  
  
Silence falls over the room...  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Will Nassur finally overcome his grief at the death of  
Cinba?! Will Benten ever marry the man she loves or will she loose  
him to Shinobu Miyaki?! As this question haunts everyone, they find  
themselves forced on an odyssey through time and space, an odyssey  
that will seal the fate for Nassur and Benten...as well as Ataru and  
Lum. Return soon for the next story of "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior  
Year," "Final Cinba."  
**** **** ****  



	16. Final Cinba (by Mike Smith) (Story #15)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Final Cinba" Part 1  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) There is very little to comment about this time, other than to  
explain that this story is both an ending and a beginning, not only  
for Nassur and Benten, but for other characters in this series.  
  
2) In Vosian, "jamie" means "he who devours your entrails and  
thoroughly enjoys them." Consider this a little hit towards what is  
coming in "UY Twenty Years Later."  
  
3) A lesson in naming Sagussans:  
  
a. First generation (the *daishi'cha*): Originally, the naming  
was simple: "(name)-chan," i.e. Noa-chan, Honey-chan. In the future,  
after the *daishi'cha* start having children, they will drop the  
"-chan" part and adopt a family name. Usually, it would be either the  
name of the person who gave them the name or else the name of a person  
the *daishi'cha* considers a very close friend. Noa-chan, because she  
was named by Lum, will eventually go by the name Noa Moroboshi.  
  
b. Second generation (the *seirei'cha*):  
  
first name: given name  
second name: (number)+(mother's name)  
last name: genetic father's family name  
  
c. Third and successive generations:  
  
first name: given name  
second name: either follows the (number)+(mother's name) tradition,  
but could also be a name without a number prefix  
third name: "rei"+(ancestral *daishi'cha's* name)  
fourth name: clan name (descent from use of the genetic father's  
family name)  
  
Notes:  
  
1) All male Sagussans take their names from their father's  
ancestry, all female Sagussans take their names from their mother's  
ancestry.  
  
2) All persons directly descended from Ataru and his interaction  
with the *daishi'cha* take the clan name "Moroboshi." All persons  
descended from Ataru's and Lum's children (including adopted children,  
i.e. Reiko) will take the clan name "Moroboshi" with a number prefix  
identifying the children in chronological order of birth/adoption. In  
this case, the order goes Reiko ("dai"), Amora ("ei"), Koishii ("ii"),  
Ainba ("oi"), etc, etc. Note that the next child after Ainba, Kokeru,  
is a special case (but to avoid spoiling a future story, that will not  
be explained here).  
  
Therefore, Soyuha Airu (pronounced "aisle") reiMikan oMoroboshi is the  
first daughter of someone named Elle (when the mother's name starts  
with a vowel, the vowel is dropped), is maternally descended from  
Mikan-chan (the leader of Ataru's bodyguards) and is paternally  
descended from the tenth child of Ataru and Lum.  
  
Likewise, Chamba Aokinba reiTenba Nassur is the sixth child of someone  
named Cinba (in this case, the Japanese phonetic spelling is used), is  
maternally descended from Tenba-chan (a clue as to who she is appears  
in this story) and is paternally descended from Nassur.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Sabaku.  
  
The name itself conjures up images of a hot desert wasteland,  
which in fact it is. Discovered by the Vosians when Earth was barely  
civilized, it has since then been one of the holiest sites in the  
Confederation. The heat there is said to contribute to the seeing of  
visions. Among those was the founder of modern Vos, Lecasur. Today,  
it plays host to someone now considered an outcast by many of his  
people. That person is Nassur.  
  
For a month, Nassur has been on the *nicha* quest, one of the  
most spiritually difficult Vosian ceremonies. Legend says even  
Lecasur failed at achieving this quest. The *nicha* is a cleansing  
period undergone five years after the death of a loved one. The  
candidate is sent to wander the wastes of the planet without  
sustenance, forced to survive while at the same time dwell on the life  
of the lost loved one. Enduring that, many believe the healing  
process would be complete. It is said that no one is the same after  
the *nicha*...even those who failed to attain it.  
  
Interestingly, this is Nassur's second *nicha* ceremony. The  
first was fifteen years ago, one he performed with Cinba. *Nicha* was  
achieved by both. For Cinba, that was her second time. She journeyed  
alone thirty years ago in the wake of her parents' death. "A perfect  
score," Nassur said when he told his partner and his adopted hybrids  
of his intentions. "Cinba achieved it twice and I achieved it once.  
I can do it again." That was six weeks ago. Now the ordeal is over.  
  
Nassur returned to the doorway of the Shrine of Sabaku, his  
naked body sunburned and dirty from the sun and the sand, to claim his  
prize from the three aged priests awaiting him. After a bow which  
seemed to border on collapse, the priests walk up, one carrying a  
jewelled amulet in her aged hands. "Nassur," the priestess formally  
intones. "You have spent a month in the wasteland of this planet.  
Have you achieved *nicha*?"  
  
Nassur does not respond verbally, his only action to kneel and  
pray. The other two priests surround him. "*Nicha*," one intones.  
"The final removal of grief for the death of a loved one."  
  
"*Nicha*," the other adds. "End of the period of mourning."  
  
Nassur continues to pray. The female priest moves to place  
the amulet around his sunburnt neck. "Nassur," she chants, "This  
amulet is proof of your victory over the forces of grief and sadness.  
May you wear it with honour."  
  
But as she is about to bestow the amulet, she is stopped by  
Nassur's own hand! The priests are puzzled as they notice a small  
tear flowing from one of Nassur's eyes. The priestess looks sternly  
upon the hunter, placing her hand on his forehead. "Nassur," she  
commands, "psi-link!"  
  
In moments, the priestess frowns. "I see," disappointment is  
heavy in her voice. "Something stirs up the sadness within you anew.  
You have not achieved *nicha*." She ends the psychic link, then looks  
at the other priests. "He is not ready," the priestess sighs,  
dropping the amulet. "He must find his answers elsewhere."  
  
The amulet shatters on impact. Then, with a howl of  
sand-filled wind, the priests disappear. Nassur looks up to the  
cloudless sky. *Why have I been forsaken...?*  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away, a long, long time in the  
future, scientists prepare to dispatch a football-sized object into  
the past. The object soon disappears in a flash of golden energy.  
Its destination: Tomobiki High School in the year 1983...  
  
* * *  
  
Five days later on Earth, the students of Tomobiki High School  
are in an uproar. The female half of the student body are pleased to  
hear that Nassur and Benten are visiting. The male half are pleased  
to hear that Ataru Moroboshi is visiting the school for the first time  
since the Spirit War. "It's payback time for us!" Shutaro Mendou  
snarls, polishing his katana. "Moroboshi's blood will stain my sword  
for all the hell he has given us and Lum-san!!"  
  
"This time, what that moron has done is unforgivable!"  
announces Aisuru Megane as he sharpens a butcher knife.  
  
"Hear, hear!!" the other bodyguards roar as they clean AK-47s  
loaned to them from the Mendou paramilitary voices.  
  
"Nassur-kun will be here," Shinobu Miyaki dreamily declares to  
herself. "This time I know I'll get him away from Benten!"  
  
Lum and Koosei Ryooki observe the goings on apprehensively.  
"Ryooki-sensei," the Oni gasps, "...are you sure you can't do anything  
about this? I fear for Darling's life!"  
  
"Unfortunately, Lum," the teacher sighs, "...when word arrived  
that Ataru was going to be here, I couldn't stop it!"  
  
"That mouthy Ten-chan," Lum snarls. "He couldn't keep his  
mouth shut and had to tell everyone that Darling was coming to school  
to make arrangements in getting tutors while he stays in Oshika."  
  
"That's why I suggested you call Nassur and Benten in," Koosei  
sighs. "A pity we couldn't get Dake-chan as well, but they'll do.  
Nassur'll keep everyone honest."  
  
"I hope so," Lum says.  
  
Meanwhile, now arriving at the front gate is a solitary Ataru  
Moroboshi. Dressed only in an orange T-shirt, blue jeans and running  
shoes, Ataru hums without care or worry. "Just a short meeting with  
the Principal and I can blow this ramen shop forever!" he snorts. "I  
only wish I could take Lum with me." He then hears the sounds of  
rocket motors. Looking up, he gasps at the sight of the boat-shaped  
hull of "Renegade" landing. "What are **they** doing here?!" he  
watches the ship land, then sees Nassur and Benten disembark.  
  
"Morning, Moroboshi!" Benten smiles. "We knew we'd find you!"  
  
"What do you two want?!" Ataru rudely intones, giving them a  
stern glare which makes the Fukunokami hide behind Nassur.  
  
"We came at Koosei's and Lum's request," the Vosian ignores  
Ataru's vicious stare. "They're worried someone might get hurt should  
you go to school alone."  
  
"But, I don't need a bodyguard!" the Terran snarls.  
  
"We're not here to keep **you** safe from **them**," Nassur  
intones. "We're here to keep **them** safe from **you**!"  
  
"Er...right," Ataru stutters. "In that case, no problem."  
  
As the three people stroll to Tomobiki High School, in the  
school foyer, almost the whole male student body waits with a forest  
of guns, rifles, grenade launchers, swords, knives, bazookas, spears  
and even a tank. "Here's the plan!" Mendou announces. "As soon as  
Moroboshi enters the foyer, we let him have it with everything we got!  
That should get rid of the lecherous fool once and for all!!"  
  
"Poor Darling!" Lum quietly sniffs back fearful tears. "Not  
even **he** as the Cyborg can survive this!"  
  
Koosei appears beside the Oni. "If he does survive, will  
*they* survive both the Cyborg **and** the *saikoo jinseijitsu?!*"  
  
"I hope not!" Lum snickers.  
  
The boys faint! Minutes pass. The tension increases by the  
second. "Where is that moron?!" Megane growls, adjusting his battle  
suit, eyes glowing and steam pouring out of his nose. "He's late! He  
should've been here minutes ago!!"  
  
Everyone then hears the door to the foyer open slowly. "He's  
here!" Mendou commands. "Take your places!"  
  
After the click of hundreds of guns and other weapons are  
heard, silence falls over the scene, so deafening that one could hear  
the sound of hearts beating. The door swings open. Light from  
outside floods in. The shadow of a man is silhouetted against outside  
light. Everyone blinks when they see...Ryouga Hibiki standing at the  
door surprised to see so many weapons pointed at him! "I-is this  
Furinkan High School...?" the eternally-lost martial artist gulps.  
  
After the smoke clears from the explosion which occurred when  
everyone fainted, Ryouga is then launched into orbit by a collection  
of students!! "WILLYA GET IN THE RIGHT SERIES, YOU DORK!!!!!!"  
  
Once the shameful cameo is over, Mendou takes his position as  
leader of the Anti-Ataru Task Force. "Sorry, false alarm!" Mendou  
announces. "Next time, it's definite! Remember, challenge not your  
rivals, but yourself!!"  
  
Before anyone could cheer, Mendou is hit by an explosion which  
sends him flying!! Everyone then sees Nassur at the doorway, grenade  
launcher in hand. Beside him are Benten and Ataru. "Okay!" the  
Vosian coldly intones. "Playtime's over!!"  
  
Lum and Koosei are relieved. "Darling, Nassur-chan, Benten,"  
the Oni smiles. "You made it!"  
  
"That's right," Benten embraces the Oni. "Another last-minute  
rescue!"  
  
The boys look nervous in Nassur's presence. The girls are  
still quite in awe of him. "Nassur-kun," Shinobu romantically sighs.  
"It's nice to see you again!"  
  
The Terran is surprised as Nassur coldly steps around her,  
without a response to her greeting. "Okay, you *da'caku*!" Nassur  
snarls so viciously, even Ataru is intimidated. "You're lucky it  
wasn't Dake-chan who came here today!! She would've just killed you  
on the spot for threatening Ataru! Then again, it wouldn't be much of  
a loss!! Now, I want every weapon in a pile in front of me...NOW!!!!"  
  
As the boys immediately comply, Lum and Koosei are stunned.  
"Nassur...acting so rude?" the Oni gasps. "What's got him so upset?"  
  
"And to refer to everyone as *da'caku*?!" the teacher hums.  
"Nassur never uses that term...even with other Vosians!"  
  
"What's *da'caku*?!" Ataru looks confused.  
  
"It makes the Nendo-katas' comment about them being Perveyors  
of disUnity look *very* tame!" Benten sighs.  
  
All turn to Shinobu. "H-he...he ignored me as if I was less  
than nothing to him...!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend then bursts out  
crying, falling to her knees. "He hates me!!! HE HATES ME!!!!"  
  
Ataru snorts, a gleeful smile crossing his face. "Well, at  
least that's happening according to plan!"  
  
Incensed, Shinobu bolts up...but is stopped by laser-like  
stares from Nassur and Mie. "Don't...even...think...about...it!!!"  
both icily intone.  
  
Shinobu quickly retreats. not willing to risk either's wrath.  
Lum nervously turns to Benten. "And he's been like this since he  
failed the *nicha* ceremony?"  
  
"Unfortunately," the Fukunokami sighs. "But luckily, he's  
been civil with the hybrids and myself...for the moment. It's like  
something stirred up the grief he felt when Cinba died. He won't say  
what's wrong. When I ask, he just shrugs me off."  
  
"Wow!" Ataru whistles. "I'm glad I left Reiko-chan home  
today. Nassur can be really scary when he wants to be."  
  
* * *  
  
Unseen by anyone, several hundred metres above Tomobiki, the  
football-like object appears. Once it gets its bearings, the object  
flies towards Tomobiki High, stopping to look into one of the windows.  
It focuses its targeting device on Lum.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Nassur supervises the disarming of Tomobiki High's  
male student population. A huge pile of weapons of almost every make  
and type is there. There is even a transformation wand Ultraman uses  
to change himself. "Come on!! Come on!!!" Nassur urges. "Even my  
patience has limits!! Move!!!"  
  
Mendou resists placing his katana. "What is this?!" the scion  
of the Mendou family snarls. "I, Shutaro Mendou, must go to school  
defenceless?!! Impossible!!"  
  
"You can get your toy back after school is over," Nassur  
snarls. "Until then, why don't you go take a shower or something?"  
  
"I will!" Mendou pouts as he sits on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, the sky above him grows dark. A huge waterfall  
drenches him for several seconds. Everyone is awed. After the water  
stops, the soaked Mendou stands, yells, then dances away to the sound  
of high-energy dance music. "It seems Mendou's been watching too much  
'Gotsu And Kanji' again," Koosei sighs.  
  
"Where did the waterfall come from?" Ataru wonders.  
  
Finally, the last person to disarm is Urayamu Chibi, who gives  
up a small sling-shot. "Here's my weapon, Nassur-san," he nervously  
intones as he tries to slink away.  
  
Unfortunately for the shortest member of the bodyguards,  
Nassur grabs him. "I don't think so," the Vosian picks up Chibi,  
holds him upside down, then shakes him violently. Out of his pockets  
comes grenades, guns, rifles, knives, Sailor Moon's crescent wand, a  
kendo stick, a rocket launcher and a bottle of Kirin beer!  
  
"I knew something was wrong!" Koosei picks up the bottle of  
beer. "Chibi, it's against the rules to carry **alcohol** on school  
property! Get to the principal's office...now!!"  
  
Koosei throws Chibi in the general direction of the  
principal's office. "I hate when someone breaks school rules like  
that!" the teacher sighs.  
  
Nassur walks up to Lum, Benten and Koosei. "The building is  
secure, Koosei," Nassur reports. "Ataru can go about his business."  
  
"Er...right," Ataru nervously walks to the principal office.  
  
"Nassur-chan," Lum looks at her tutor. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Nassur snaps.  
  
"It sounds like it," Koosei sighs, then turns to everyone  
else. "All right, you morons, get to your classes!!! This is a  
school, not street theatre!!! Mendou, clean up all that water!!!"  
  
As everyone disperses, the object watching Lum crashes through  
the window, gently landing in her hand. Benten and Nassur move to her  
side. "*Tcha*," Lum scrutinizes the object. "What's this?"  
  
Benten and Nassur also scrutinize the object. "It looks like  
a football," the Fukunokami muses.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before," the Vosian hums.  
"Lum, be careful! It could be dangerous."  
  
"It doesn't look dangerous," Lum replies...then unknowingly  
touches a hidden button on the object's underside.  
  
The object glows star-white! Surprised, Lum drops it.  
"*TCHA*!!!!" Lum yells. "What's it doing?!!"  
  
Before anyone can do anything, the object emits a wide beam of  
energy, enveloping not only Lum, but Nassur and Benten. In a matter  
of seconds, all three disappear! "Lum-san!!!" Mendou yells.  
  
"Nassur-kun!!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Benten!!!" Lan yelps.  
  
"They're gone," Megane stammers as he looks out the window,  
quick to notice stars moving past them as if the school was a starship  
travelling at warp speed!! "Look out of the window!" he points.  
  
"The whole school looks like it's flying through space!"  
Ryuunosuke yells.  
  
"We gotta stop this!" Lan howls.  
  
"How?!" Koosei snaps.  
  
Everyone stares at Lan. "I don't know," the Seishin teen  
weakly replies.  
  
Everyone faints!  
  
* * *  
  
Uru.  
  
In the spacious fields owned by the Invader family, Lum,  
Nassur and Benten spend the early morning performing an alien version  
of tai chi chuan. The Oni and the Fukunokami are eleven years old as  
their bikinis demonstrate by covering more of their prepubescent  
bodies. Nassur is beardless. His uniform, still blue trimmed with  
silver, is more of a simple jumpsuit instead of the military-like  
uniform he wears in 1983. After an hour of stretching, Nassur finally  
faces them. "Sleep well, Lum?" the Vosian cheerfully smiles.  
  
"*Datcha*, Sensei," the Oni nods.  
  
"What torture do you have planned for Lum today?" the  
Fukunokami completes her exercises.  
  
"The usual," Nassur replies.  
  
Lum looks disgusted. "Again?!"  
  
Nassur is undisturbed by the Oni's mood. "Ready, Lum?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she looks hopeful.  
  
"I don't recall your father giving you one," the Vosian  
sternly replies.  
  
Nassur and Lum then bow to each other. Benten pulls out a  
stopwatch. "The game is tag," the hunter intones. "I'm 'it.' To  
stop me you must use your lightning blasts!"  
  
"I know, I know," the Oni sighs.  
  
"I'm ready," the Fukunokami declares.  
  
Nassur walks back ten paces, then enters a defensive pose.  
Lum takes an offensive position. Benten raises her hand, then presses  
the go button. "Begin!!!"  
  
"I'll zap you for sure **this** time, Sensei," Lum boasts.  
  
With a banzai yell, Nassur leaps at his student. Lum waits,  
then flies up into the sky at the last second. The Vosian hunter does  
not come close to her. Airborne, Lum spins around, then fires a  
couple of lightning bolts! Nassur hits the ground, then rolls away,  
evading the bolts with ease. Lum lands a few paces away, continuing  
her lightning attacks. Nassur evades every shot, using his momentum  
to close the range to his target. Before the Oni realizes her  
predicament and flies away to safety, Nassur grabs Lum's bikini top,  
ripping it away. The Oni stops, noticing her topless state (Whoa,  
must be chilly...M.S.), then bashfully covers herself. "Hey!!" Lum  
yells. "Give that back!"  
  
"I win," Nassur dangles Lum's top in front of her. "Time,  
Benten?"  
  
Benten looks at the time. "Thirty-seven point four-nine  
seconds," the Fukunokami sighs. "A record...for Lum, that is."  
  
"Not bad," Nassur muses.  
  
Lum then rips the bikini top out of his fingers, almost taking  
them with it! "Are you going to give that back or not?"  
  
"Leave the fingers please," Nassur quietly intones.  
  
"Honestly," Lum dresses herself. "If you weren't married or  
Vosian, I'd think you were a pervert for all the times you've  
undressed me! If it's not my top, it's my bikini bottoms you grab.  
That makes it twenty straight tags for you and I haven't even zapped  
you once!"  
  
"You're getting better," Nassur smiles. "Each time, you're  
making it harder and harder for me to get near you. Now if we can get  
you to zap in a rapid-fire mode, you could..."  
  
Suddenly, a bright orange light appears behind them. It is  
followed by the sound of something heavy crashing to earth. All three  
see Tomobiki High School standing where there was an empty field not a  
few seconds ago. "W-what's that...?" Lum shivers.  
  
"I-it's a building of some kind!" Benten shudders.  
  
"Is this a common occurrence here?" Nassur looks at them.  
  
"S-sure it is," Lum stammers. "Buildings just fall out of the  
sky for no reason!!"  
  
"A mystery, eh?" a churlish smile crosses his face. "Get your  
airbike, Benten. I think we'd better investigate this."  
  
"S-shouldn't we call the Creature Police first?" the  
Fukunokami gulps.  
  
"I can go alone if it's all right with you two," the Vosian  
smiles as he proceeds towards the recently arrived school building.  
  
"Wait!" Lum flies to catch up with him.  
  
"Don't leave me alone!" Benten frets, then chases after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the junkyard that was once Tomobiki High School,  
the staff and students stunned by the landing slowly recover to get  
their bearings. "Shit!" Koosei Ryooki groans, rubbing the back of his  
skull. "What was that?!"  
  
"What happened?" Mendou gasps.  
  
"Where are we?" Shinobu staggers to her feet, then looks out  
the window. Stunned recognition crosses her face. "We're on Uru?!"  
  
"Uru?!" Lan rushes to the window to confirm Shinobu's  
suspicions. "Shit, she's right!! It is Uru!"  
  
"It is?!" Koosei looks out the window to give a third opinion.  
"You're both right!!"  
  
"What the hell are we doing on Lum's planet?" Ataru declares  
as he carefully climbs down the stairs to the foyer.  
  
"I don't know," the teacher shakes his head. "But first, Lum,  
Benten and Nassur are missing. We'd better try to find them."  
  
Before anyone could proceed on a search, out from under the  
floorboards comes Sakura! Everyone leaps back in shock save Koosei.  
The nurse is dressed in her Shinto priestess robes, spirit sensor in  
hand. "It sounds like my cue," she hums.  
  
"Quit doing that, Sakura-chan!" Koosei yells. "You're acting  
too much like your creepy uncle!!"  
  
"Sorry," the nurse looks undisturbed.  
  
"If you pardon my yelling, Sakura!" Ataru snarls. "Shouldn't  
you be busy looking after the injured?!"  
  
"I will...but I sense my magical powers are going to be needed  
to find Lum and the others," Sakura replies.  
  
"But, how?" Shinobu looks around. "Some weird football thing  
took them away before we even got here!"  
  
Sakura considers that point, then looks outside. "I sense  
they're not that far away."  
  
"You mean Lum-san is nearby?!!" Megane snarls...then grabs  
Ataru by the shirt. "Ataru!!! What have you done with Lum-san?!!"  
  
A second later, the guards' leader is nearly crushed into the  
shape of a pretzel! "Nothing!" the former student snarls. "Even if I  
knew where Lum-chan was, I wouldn't tell you!"  
  
Everyone looks intimidated, for Ataru moved with the blinding  
speed he first demonstrated before the Spirit War. "Somebody's  
looking for me?" a familiar Oni-accented female voice declares.  
  
Everyone turns to see Lum, Benten and Nassur standing there at  
the main door. "Well?" Lum looks around.  
  
Before she could defend herself, Mendou grabs her by the hand,  
looking into her green eyes. "Lum-san!" the scion of Japan's richest  
family romantically intones. The sound of an orchestra is heard  
playing in the background. "You had us very worried. You, Benten-san  
and Nassur-san just disappeared and we found ourselves sent to your  
planet. But now that I see you're fine, my heart is..."  
  
A second later, Mendou is crushed in the same manner as  
Megane! "Trying to steal *my* girl, you horse-thief?!" Ataru snarls.  
  
Everyone save Mie and Koosei shudder, now wondering why they  
would ever desire such an uncontrollable monster as Ataru. The  
homeroom teacher and the Kyushu native are too busy observing Lum,  
Benten and Nassur. "Do you notice that Nassur has no beard, a  
different uniform and Lum and Benten look...younger?" Koosei muses.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Sakura hums. "Yes."  
  
Before anyone could react, Shinobu leaps in front of Nassur,  
taking him by his hand! "Oh, Nassur-kun," her eyes shine with stars.  
"I was so scared when you disappeared!! Where did you go?!"  
  
"Um..." the Vosian stammers. "Excuse me. I don't want to  
seem silly but...WHO IN LECASUR'S NAME ARE YOU GUYS?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone faints! Lan angrily storms up to them. "Quit  
fooling around, Nassur!" the Seishin girl snarls, fangs barred. "You  
know who we are! I'm Lan, remember?!"  
  
Lum glares at Lan. "The only Lan-chan we know is the same age  
as I am!" the Oni protests. "Not an **old** woman like you!"  
  
Lan faints! "Idiot!!!" she bolts up, steam billowing from her  
neck. "I **am** the same age as you are...eep!"  
  
Everyone turns to see an eleven year-old version of Lan  
appear, dressed in a purple bikini and white boots. "Hello,  
everyone!" the girl sweetly intones. "Gee, this is a weird place!"  
  
Everyone faints! Ataru sighs, then stares at Lum. "What's  
wrong?" the Oni looks self-conscious.  
  
"Lum, what happened to your chest?" Ataru lightly touches her  
bust. "You look like you're eleven years old."  
  
The Oni gently moves his hands away. "But I **am** eleven  
years old!"  
  
Everyone faints!! "L-Lum-san's been made a child  
again...?!!!" Megane gasps...then grabs Ataru by the shirt in an  
attempt to throttle him. "Ataru!!! Return Lum-san to her normal  
physical age this minute!!!"  
  
"Sayonara, jerk," Ryuunosuke sighs. "You deserve this!"  
  
The sounds of shattering bones are heard. Even Nassur is  
awed. "Nice moves!" the Vosian whistles. "Who is that guy?!"  
  
"He's a...former student of this place," Koosei adjusts his  
glasses. "He doesn't get along with the other dipsticks who belong  
here!"  
  
Lum watches him in awe. "He's cute!" she giggles.  
  
Finally, Megane has been punched, kicked and twisted into a  
form so hideous, even the writers cannot describe him now. Koosei  
kneels beside the guards' leader. "Ataru had nothing to do with this,  
Megane...and you have a week's clean-up duty for harassing a visitor!"  
  
"But what did happen?!" Shinobu cries.  
  
Koosei retains his demeanour. "I think we just went back in  
time!"  
  
Mie nods in agreement. Everyone looks strangely at the  
teacher. "Are you sure, Ryooki-sensei?" Ryuunosuke hums.  
  
"Well, let's look at the facts," Koosei replies as he pulls  
down a movie screen which effectively shows everything in perfect  
super-deformed diagrams. "First, Lum, Benten and Nassur all disappear  
when a strange football-sized object comes crashing through a window.  
Then, the entire school and everyone else is transmitted through space  
and time to Uru. Finally, Lum, Benten and Nassur are noticeably  
younger and don't know us because...they haven't met us yet!"  
  
"So that's it!" Ataru nods.  
  
"Not quite," Shinobu turns again to Nassur. "Um, Nassur-kun,  
you remember me, don't you?! We met when Lum was a baby!"  
  
"We did?" Nassur muses to himself, then nods. "Oh, that's  
right! You were with that older version of Benten!! You wanted to  
save me from dying in the future!!"  
  
"That's right," Ataru's ex-girlfriend smiles.  
  
He stares at her. "Boy, you've put on weight since then."  
  
Shinobu falls over! "I thought a certain reader didn't want  
any more jokes about that?!!" she yells.  
  
["Sorry," the writers reply. "It was too good a set-up to  
pass up!"]  
  
"You mean you've met each other already?" Mie hums. "How?!"  
  
"Go read the fourth story," Shinobu replies.  
  
"Is this true, Nassur-chan?" Lum faces her tutor. "Are they  
really from our future?!"  
  
"Well," the Vosian muses. "After sampling the brainwave  
pattern of the people in this room...with a few notable exceptions..."  
he looks at Ataru, Koosei and Mie, "...I can only conclude that THESE  
PEOPLE DON'T HAVE THE BRAINS TO PICK THEIR NOSES SUCCESSFULLY, LET  
ALONE LIE TO US!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone save Ataru, Koosei and Mie are decked by an  
explosion!! "Despite his youth," Sakura sighs, "...Nassur is still  
pretty sharp!"  
  
"True," Koosei nods. "But it begs the question: where are  
**our** versions of Lum, Benten and Nassur?"  
  
"And who took them?" Ataru adds...  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in a darkened room, Nassur awakens. He finds  
himself sitting on a bed. "Wha...?" he grunts, believing he had been  
asleep for a moment. "Where am I?"  
  
Nassur sits up, noticing his uniform, kill-belt and gun-belt  
neatly lying at the foot of the bed. As his eyes adjust to the  
darkness, he notices two other beds. His tracking powers confirm one  
holds Benten, the other Lum. "Weird," the Vosian hunter mutters.  
"Here's my uniform with my kill-belt *and* my gun? I guess somebody's  
not worried about an escape."  
  
The sound of his voice awakens the two girls. They  
immediately notice their current states of undress. "Eeep!!!" Lum  
gasps, blushing as she covers her bare chest. "I'm naked?!  
But...where's Darling?!"  
  
"Yikes!!!" Benten gasps before noticing Nassur dressing  
himself. "Why am I nude in bed?! Nassur, you didn't...?!"  
  
Nassur points to Benten's battlesuit and chains at the foot of  
her bed, freshly cleaned and folded. "No, I didn't!" he coldly  
intones. "I just woke up myself."  
  
After passing Benten's clothes to her, Nassur turns to Lum.  
She has got over her shock of being nude but still holds her blankets  
at modesty level. "Where are we?!" the Oni asks. "The last thing I  
remember is that weird football zapping us!"  
  
"We're in some sort of room," he takes in the details around  
them. "But it doesn't seem to be any sort of prison."  
  
The lights from the ceiling turn on automatically, allowing  
the three to clearly see the whole room. Instead of a drab prison,  
they are contained in a rather nice room which would not be out of  
place in a five-star hotel. The furniture looks well-designed and  
well-kept. The walls are subdued in colour. Small works of art hang  
on the walls or sit on tables or dressers. Looking around, Nassur  
notices there is an entrance leading to a small living room and  
another entrance leading to the bathroom. A couple of windows are  
covered by tiger-stripped drapes, daylight shining through them. The  
only door is on the farthest side of the bedroom. It resembles a  
sliding door found usually on starships. "Weird," Lum wraps herself  
with her bed sheets, moving toward one of the windows. "This looks  
like a window," she slides open the curtains. "I wonder if we can see  
where we are through it?"  
  
Lum opens the drapes...immediately beholding countless people  
leering at her. Some of the crowd are humanoid, others are standard  
bug-eyed monsters. One voyeur is Waldo from "Where's Waldo?" Shocked  
at seeing so many people staring at her, Lum is frozen, then  
accidentally dropping her bed sheets, exposing herself for all to see!  
Before they can react, Lum immediately yanks the sheets to cover  
herself, whipping the drapes shut. Now dressed, Nassur turns to his  
former student, obviously curious as to what is happening. "What's  
wrong, Lum?"  
  
"I j-just gave thousands of beings a real thrill...!" she  
stammers.  
  
Nassur and Benten move to the drapes, opening them to behold  
the crowd outside. The viewers respond with a cheer. "Who are these  
people?!" Benten demands. "'Candid Camera?!'"  
  
"I haven't a clue," Nassur shrugs. "Whoever they are, they  
seem real glad to see us. I can't understand why!"  
  
"Ahem..." a timid male voice coughs. "You are awake finally.  
I apologize for such a display. The media got word of your arrival  
and typically, they could not keep it a secret."  
  
The three see a short, slim, pale-skinned man with brown hair,  
wearing a black tuxedo complete with shirt and bow tie. "W-who are  
you?" Lum points.  
  
"I'm BR-88," the man bows low. "I am to be your escort for  
your stay in our time period."  
  
"Stay?! Time period?!!" Benten is understandably confused.  
"What do you mean?! Did you bring us here?!!"  
  
"No, I personally did not," BR-88 flatly replies. "I am only  
a servant android...one of the most advanced currently in production."  
  
"So, that's why I didn't pick up your brainwave pattern!"  
Nassur snaps his fingers. "You're a machine."  
  
"Correct," the android smiles. "I hope that does not cause  
you discomfort. If it does, an organic being can be assigned to be  
your servant instead."  
  
"No, we have no problems," Nassur looks diplomatic. "You said  
we're in a different time period. When and where are we?"  
  
"The year is 19992 C.E. The planet is Earth. This is the  
historic Tomobiki," the android smiles. "Home to the Church of Lum."  
  
The three faint! "'C-CHURCH OF **LUM**?!?!?!'" the Oni in  
question gasps. "Oh, no!!! Don't tell me that Oogi...!!"  
  
"The Niphentaxian sect was exterminated by the Sagussans under  
the Great Emperor Kokeru eight millennia ago," BR-88 explains. "The  
writings of our Church is based on the writings of the students of  
Tomobiki High School...Class of 1984 C.E."  
  
He presents a richly designed, thick black book trimmed in  
gold, the title THE BOOK OF LUM emblazoned on the cover. Nassur  
begins to leaf through it. "Interesting," the Vosian hunter hums.  
"This **is** a bible based on Lum."  
  
"How?!" Lum demands. "Why am I a goddess?! Why am I here?!!"  
  
The android respectfully stares at Lum. "I understand this  
will be difficult to comprehend at first. If you accompany me to the  
Great Lum Church, you will then discover your answers."  
  
Benten and Lum turn to Nassur. Do we trust him? Benten  
psi-links. All of this seems a little too good to be true.  
  
*Datcha*, Lum adds. This could be a trap by Oogi and  
his planet of morons!  
  
Until we know the full score about what's going on, Nassur  
replies, ...let's just play along for now.  
  
Ending their psychic communication, they turn to the android.  
"As soon as we're finished dressing," Lum states, "...we'll go!"  
  
"Excellent," the android smiles. "When we arrive, a service  
will be in progress. I shall arrange for use of the transmat,  
Lum-sama. Please excuse me."  
  
BR-88 quietly departs. Lum proceeds to dress herself.  
Meanwhile, on the roof of a nearby tall building, a dark-skinned  
Vosian-like woman with short-cut platinum-blond hair, wearing an  
eye-catching, dark green, sleeveless jumpsuit trimmed in red with a  
phoenix emblazoned on her chest observes the hotel room via a pair of  
infra-red binoculars. "The Great Father's Revered Mate has arrived!!"  
she gasps, "...as has my Revered Ancestor. So, my intelligence *is*  
correct. Hopefully, I can save them from the heretic who has  
infiltrated the Church of Lum." She extracts a device resembling a  
ladies' make-up kit from a hidden pocket between her breasts. "I must  
inform the Empress and the Great Kaluha about this at once!!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Final Cinba" Part 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "FINAL CINBA," Nassur fails his *nicha* quest on  
Sabaku. Later, Ataru returns to Tomobiki for the first time since the  
Spirit War, intent on permanently divorcing himself (and hopefully  
Lum) from his former home. Naturally, the male students prepare a  
"reception" for him, but Nassur's sudden appearance dampens any  
potential violence. Further, his anger at failing the *nicha* dampens  
any attempts by Shinobu to become romantically involved with the  
Vosian hunter. Before matters could carry on, a strange football-  
shaped object appears. A bolt of energy hits Lum, Nassur and Benten,  
causing them to disappear...while at the same time, Tomobiki High  
School ITSELF is transported seven years into the past and across  
space to Uru. Then, Nassur was Lum's combat teacher, with Benten  
assisting him when required. As everyone realizes where and when they  
are, people wonder what happened to the modern-day Lum, Nassur and  
Benten. Lum, Nassur and Benten find themselves in the year 19992,  
where the Oni is literally worshipped as a god...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Meanwhile, back on Uru in 1976 time, a delegation from  
Tomobiki High School composed of Koosei, Sakura, Ataru, Shinobu and  
Lan meet with Lum's father and his wife. Also present are this time  
period's Nassur, Benten, Lum and Lan. "Time travellers?!" confusion  
is etched on Invader's face.  
  
"Right," Koosei earnestly replies. "We're from seven years in  
the future from a planet called Earth, third of the Sol system."  
  
"I know where that is," Lum holds up a hand. "That's the  
solar system where Oyuki-chan lives."  
  
"That backward place that can barely fly to their moon?!"  
Invader blinks. "When did they develop time travel equipment?!"  
  
"We haven't," Sakura looks annoyed. "However, someone took  
the future versions of your daughter, Benten and Nassur from us. At  
the same time, we were transported here."  
  
"Why didn't they take my future version?" the younger Lan  
protests. "I'm more of a friend to Lum-chan than Nassur is. It's so  
cruel that I'm excluded!"  
  
The younger Lan wails, her crocodile tears attracting the  
incensed gaze from her older self. "WILLYA QUIT WITH THE TEAR FACTORY  
ALREADY?!?!?!" the elder Seishin teen snarls, fangs barred.  
  
"Could it be...?" Ataru gasps.  
  
"...That Lan can't stand herself?" Shinobu muses.  
  
"Well, if that's the case," Invader interrupts the  
proceedings, "...the Defense Force Chronology Institute can construct  
a spacializer large enough to return you to your proper time and  
space. It will take some time, however."  
  
"How long?" Koosei crosses his arms.  
  
The captain computes the time. "About a week. We'll start  
work right away! In the meantime, you'll be guests on my lands...as  
long as you behave, that is."  
  
"Don't worry!" Ataru snorts. "**I'll** behave! It's those  
morons in the school you need to worry about!"  
  
"Er...right," Invader sighs.  
  
The videophone rings. Lum's mother answers it. After a brief  
conversation, she calls to Nassur in Oni. "Cinba's on the phone?" the  
Vosian muses before he walks over. "I'll take it right away!"  
  
Lan and Koosei pale as everyone begins to disperse.  
"Cinba?!!" Lan gasps. "But she's...!"  
  
Her homeroom teacher quickly shushes her. It was not quickly  
enough. "Something wrong?" Invader inquires suspiciously.  
  
"It's nothing!" Lan blushes, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, nothing!" Koosei nods.  
  
"Well," Lum sighs, "...after Sensei's finished talking to his  
wife, you can watch the training if you want."  
  
"You mean watch him beat you up!" Benten giggles.  
  
The young Oni fires her Fukunokami friend a stern stare.  
"Well, at least I don't look at him like a love-sick puppy all the  
time!!! Sensei's married!!!"  
  
"At least," Benten counters, "...I don't have a scar in a  
*very* sensitive area of **my** body!!"  
  
Ataru glances down her bikini bottoms. "Oh, that's right," he  
muses. "It was around this time that you got that scar!"  
  
Lum blushes red as she playfully zaps Ataru away. "Hey!" she  
giggles. "No peeking!"  
  
"Oh, s-sorry!!!" he chuckles, rubbing the back of his skull.  
"I forgot I hadn't met you yet!"  
  
Seeing his embarrassed look, Lum smirks. "It's alright!!" she  
waves her hand in a bye-bye gesture.  
  
Both chuckle, then Lum, Benten and the younger Lan depart.  
"Hey, everyone!! Huddle!!!" Koosei calls the remainder together.  
  
The Tomobiki staff and students gather. "Lan," Koosei quietly  
intones, "...you're an eggplant for that near-slip up about Cinba!"  
  
"But you were shocked, too!!" the Seishin girl protests. "I  
didn't think that she'd be still...!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," the teacher admonishes her. "This isn't  
the best time or place for our visit!! We must be on our guard  
against changing history...***period!!!*** Understand?!!"  
  
"But what about Mendou and the others?" Sakura muses.  
  
Koosei sighs. "If they're too much trouble, we can always ask  
Ataru to let loose the Cyborg!"  
  
Sakura, Shinobu and Lan pale on comprehending the implications  
of that suggestion. "Why wait?!" Ataru sneers. "Let's do it now so  
we could be rid of five morons in a matter of seconds!!"  
  
The former student laughs. Shinobu and Lan look apprehensive.  
"H-he's j-joking, isn't h-he?" the latter stammers.  
  
"I don't think so," Sakura shudders.  
  
At Tomobiki High School, Mendou and the guards sneeze! "I  
just hope wherever they are," Shinobu sighs, "...Lum, Benten and  
Nassur-kun are okay..."  
  
* * *  
  
In 19992, Lum, Nassur, Benten and BR-88 materialize in front  
of...Tomobiki High School! Now surrounded by futuristic buildings,  
the rustic school is glaringly out of place. The building itself is  
well-maintained, the main difference being the absence of a bordering  
wall. At the front gate stands a sign declaring:  
  
THE GREAT LUM CHURCH  
Opened 1921 C.E. as Tomobiki High School  
The Most Reverend Atoke, head priest  
  
"*Tcha*!!" Lum gasps. "That's Tomobiki High School!!!"  
  
"It was once, Lum-sama," BR-88 escorts his companions to the  
entrance of the school-turned-shrine. "It ceased being an educational  
institution in the late Thirtieth Century. It was at that time that  
this became a shrine to yourself."  
  
As they approach the door, the sound of people singing "Lum no  
Love Song" becomes audible. "It sounds like the service is almost  
over," BR-88 opens the door to lead everyone into the Church.  
  
Once inside, they proceed to the site of the gymnasium. Lum,  
Benten and Nassur notice the walls are now lined with art, their  
subject either being Lum or most of Lum's classmates. "*Datcha*!" Lum  
gasps, not knowing whether to be insulted or complimented.  
  
"And then some!" Nassur muses.  
  
Arriving at the gym doors, BR-88 notions for the doors to be  
opened. As Lum is allowed inside, she beholds an actual shrine to  
herself, not to mention most of her friends and classmates! Their  
images usually appear in art or stained glass windows. At the altar  
stands a youthful red-haired Vosian-like woman dressed in robe similar  
to that of a Roman Catholic pontiff, the only difference being the  
tiger-stripped colours. Every pew is jammed with worshippers from  
hundreds of planets, all bowing reverently to Lum on noticing the Oni.  
Once aware of her presence, the priestess motions the visitors to  
approach. "Welcome to the Twentieth Millennium, Lum-sama," she bows.  
  
"T-thanks!" the Oni is overwhelmed by the attention.  
  
"I am Atoke," the priestess introduces herself. "High  
Priestess of the Church of Lum. I apologize for the poor treatment,  
but we desired that you join us for your anniversary."  
  
Lum looks confused. "What anniversary?"  
  
"The eighteen-thousandth and twelfth anniversary of your  
arrival on Earth," Atoke smiles. "Without you, the Universal  
Confederation would not exist!"  
  
"'Universal Confederation?!'" Nassur looks at his student.  
"My, Lum, you really get around!!"  
  
The Oni flushes. "Flatterer!!"  
  
"I can see Lum being here," Benten intercedes. "But why us?!  
Why not Moroboshi or Lum's parents?!"  
  
Atoke's brow tenses. "Well, the ceremony is for Lum-sama  
only. You are unexpected. Still, you shall be looked after. BR-88,  
please take Nassur-sama and Benten-sama to a suitable restaurant."  
  
"Yes, Your Worship," the android bows.  
  
"What about me?" Lum points to herself.  
  
Atoke approaches her "goddess." Nassur is the only one to  
notice that the priestess' eyes now burn with intense cruelty. "As  
for you," Atoke is barely able to hide the contempt in her voice, "I  
wish to...speak privately with you, to inform you on what you would be  
asked to do during the ceremony."  
  
"When is this ceremony?" the Oni hums.  
  
"In a week," the priestess looks as if Lum spat at her. "But  
still, there is much to plan for."  
  
"Well, I guess so," Lum sighs.  
  
Nassur secretly extracts a small box-like device with his  
right hand. "Well, enjoy yourself, Lum-chan!" Nassur slaps her.  
  
"Ouch!" Lum groans, nearly keeling over. "Easy on the ribs!!"  
  
"Will you follow me, please?" BR-88 bows. "I am aware of a  
restaurant close by which serves the ancient dish known as sukiyaki."  
  
Benten's mouth waters. "Lead on then!!"  
  
Nassur, Benten and BR-88 depart as Atoke escorts Lum through a  
side door. Nassur glaces at his student as they depart. *I don't  
trust that priest!*  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the same girl who observed them before  
watches them from a safe distance, now in a grey overcoat to cover her  
uniform. Beside her is a taller, distinguished, older man, dressed  
surprisingly in an English tweed suit complete with a black bowler  
hat. "Must we enter this **bastardization** of the memory of one of  
our planet's founders, sir?!" she looks apprehensive.  
  
"Patience, Chamba," the man smiles. "What we are about to  
witness is the completing of a circle which shall lead to the rebirth  
of our world."  
  
"But, the heretic is there!" Chamba snarls, pointing at the  
Church of Lum. "What she plans to do will destroy everything here!!  
Why can't I just go in there and bust her now?!"  
  
"Because the law states we cannot interfere in the internal  
affairs of developing cultures," he calmly replies.  
  
"*Ki!*" Chamba snaps. "Mom always said never argue with a  
computer!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Atoke escorts Lum to a private room, the door  
marked VESTRY: CONFESSIONS ALLOWED. The room is a grandly furnished  
office. Like all vestries, there is a large oak desk used for the  
routine business of the Church. Neatly stacked papers lie atop the  
desk beside a flower vase. There is a painting of an angelic, haloed  
Lum on one wall, a statue of Lum in a corner. "*Datcha*!" the Oni is  
awed. "Such a nice office!!"  
  
"Rank has its privileges," the priestess forces a smile.  
  
Lum quickly notices the flowers. "Oh, such beautiful  
flowers!" Lum takes a whiff. "What are they?"  
  
"Oz poppies from the planet Nenone," Atoke smiles.  
  
"What a strong scent they have. It's almost hypnotic..." the  
Oni muses before turning to Atoke. "But, I didn't come here to smell  
flowers, Atoke-sama. What do you want me to do for your ceremony...?"  
  
"Oh, just be a sacrifice," the priestess hums.  
  
Suddenly, Lum staggers. "W-what...?!" she gasps. "I  
feel...so sleepy. Can't stay...!"  
  
She drops to the floor. Pleased, Atoke stamps her foot a  
metre from where Lum fell. A hidden door opens, allowing several  
burly hominoid creatures dressed from head to toe in brown robes to  
emerge. "Is she asleep?" one demands, his voice hollow.  
  
"Yes, she is," Atoke smiles. "The oz poppies did their job.  
She'll be asleep for hours! When she awakens, her annoying lightning  
talent will be removed long enough for the sacrifice. None of those  
fools know that I'm not the real Atoke and that we're going to destroy  
this Church and the Universal Confederation once and for all!! Take  
her away!!!"  
  
Several creatures drag Lum through the trap door. As she  
removes her robes, the "priestess" is approached by one. "What about  
the others?" it demands.  
  
"Watch them," "Atoke" orders. "Should they get suspicious,  
kill them like we killed the other we transported from the past!"  
  
Her features contorting with madness, the "priestess" laughs,  
her mirth echoing through the halls of the Great Lum Church...  
  
* * *  
  
Back on Uru, Ataru, Mendou, Megane and the guards among others  
observe Nassur and Lum performing a hand-to-hand combat exercise. All  
save the former class president are impressed by the combatants' skill  
and ferocity. "No wonder Lum-san is so good," Megane gasps.  
"Nassur-san's a master trainer!"  
  
"Ah, he's nothing compared to Dake-chan!" Ataru snorts.  
  
Mendou pulls out his katana, swinging it at Ataru. The latter  
promptly catches it! "How dare you say that machine's a better  
teacher than Nassur?" Mendou growls. "I should make you a head  
shorter for impinging the honour of Lum-san's teacher...!!"  
  
A sledgehammer smashes Mendou down! "Hey!" Mie snidely growls  
from some distance away. "Even Nassur admits that!!"  
  
Ataru gives Mendou an elbow for extra measure!! "And the  
*next* time you call Dake-chan a machine, robot or android, I'll make  
**sure** there will be ***no*** male Mendou Clan heir!! Got me?!!"  
  
The scion of Japan's richest family fearfully nods. They  
return to observing Lum trying to electrocute Nassur at close range.  
The Vosian leaps back a couple of steps, using his momentum to lunge  
forward, delivering a clothesline to the Oni student. Both collapse  
to the ground, Nassur atop Lum. "I win again, Lum," he smiles.  
  
"Darn!!!" Lum hisses. "I thought I had you this time!"  
  
"You're getting close," Nassur chuckles. "But not close  
enough. You're starting to comprehend how to use your lightning in  
rapid-fire mode."  
  
"I'd knew you'd like that," Lum smiles.  
  
Suddenly, the Vosian feels the tip of Mendou's katana blade  
tapping his shoulder. "Let Lum-san up!!" Mendou snarls.  
  
The Vosian sees Mendou and the guards standing there, all  
glowing with rage. "What's your problem?!"  
  
"We don't care if you *are* Lum-san's teacher," Mendou snarls,  
"...but we will not approve of you taking such liberties on her  
**person!!**"  
  
Nassur stands, staring Mendou in the eye. "Put that toothpick  
away," the Vosian coldly intones.  
  
The guards tremble with fear. Mendou looks insulted.  
"What?!! You dare insult the honoured katana of Shutaro Mendou?!!"  
  
The five then hear the sound of electricity fizzling. They  
turn to see Lum angrily glaring at them, lightning dancing over her  
body. "You **dare** threaten my teacher?!!" she snarls, then points.  
"Why can't you be like that nice man?!"  
  
Lum points to Ataru, now setting up equipment for her next  
exercise. "HIM?!?!?!" the five exclaim as one. "THAT MORON?!?!"  
  
"Where do you want the hoops put, Nassur?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Over by the trees," Nassur points to a nearby grove.  
  
"Gotcha," Ataru nods.  
  
Lum angrily spins on Mendou and the guards, her lightning  
reaching exploding point. The five look incapable of defending their  
statements. "So he's an idiot, is he?!!" she growls. "At least he  
knows how to help!!!"  
  
Seconds later, Benten tunes her airbike as she hears the  
sounds of five pained screams mixed with Lum's lightning! "I've heard  
better screams," the Fukunokami sighs, then notices Shinobu standing  
there. "What do you want?!"  
  
"I was just watching you tune up your airbike," the Terran  
shrugs.  
  
"Big deal," Benten snorts. "Don't they have airbikes on  
Earth?"  
  
"No."  
  
Incensed that Shinobu has not left, Benten angrily glares at  
her. "Look, chick, you're bothering me!!" she snarls. "Why not go  
elsewhere?!"  
  
"How come you're not training with Lum?" Shinobu hums.  
  
Shocked, Benten nearly faints. "W-what d-do y-you mean...?!"  
  
"You love Nassur, don't you?! Why aren't you with him?"  
  
The Fukunokami considers the question. "Well...it's because  
Nassur said I don't need his help. Besides, Nassur's married."  
  
"That's an excuse," Shinobu snaps, then gives her a haughty  
stare. "I know for a fact that Nassur's in love with **me** in the  
future!"  
  
Benten is incredulous at the Terran's boast. "An  
underdeveloped girl like you?!!" she laughs. "What about Cinba?!!"  
  
Shinobu hesitates. "Cinba...no longer matters."  
  
"Really?!" the Fukunokami snorts. "I'm glad! Without Cinba,  
at least I'd have a chance with Nassur. She's the obstacle in my path  
to happiness!"  
  
Horrified, Shinobu then slaps Benten, knocking the latter  
over! "What was that for?!" she demands, feeling her sore cheek.  
  
"The Benten I know would never say such unlucky things!"  
Shinobu snaps, then storms away.  
  
The Fukunokami remains in place, understandably confused...  
  
* * *  
  
In the twentieth millennium, night falls in historic Tomobiki.  
In their hotel room, Nassur and Benten return, tired and worn from  
their busy day. "We've travelled around the known Galaxy in a few  
hours by teleporter," Nassur sits on his bed. "Not even the  
Zephyrites can do that."  
  
"Yeah," Benten lays on her bed. "There's no crime, no  
poverty, no strife. It's paradise!"  
  
Nassur notices a copy of the Book of Lum on a bedside table.  
He opens it to read it. "I wonder what they kept in their bible," he  
muses.  
  
Benten looks over his shoulder to read the holy book. Nassur  
stops at a chapter. "Here's a chapter from 'Megane,'" he points, then  
reads. "'I wanna (blank) her (blank)! And (blank) on her (blank)  
(blank)! Ataru Moroboshi should (beep) himself (blank)!'"  
  
"They teach that to the public?" the Fukunokami is stunned.  
  
"Funny," the Vosian smiles. "I thought Megane was  
well-educated. He should know men can't (beep) themselves (blank)."  
  
"Besides that four-eyed nerd..." Benten shakes her head,  
"...who else has written chapters in that thing?!"  
  
"Let's see," Nassur leafs through the pages. "There's Mendou,  
Shinobu, the other guards, Lan, Lum's parents, Oyuki, Jariten, even  
us!" Confusion crosses his face as he realizes something. "But  
there's nothing from Ataru!"  
  
"That's weird," Benten scratches her head. "I know from Lum  
that Moroboshi keeps a diary."  
  
"And Ataru is the prime reason that Lum is living on Earth,"  
Nassur adds. "But there's nothing directly from him." Glancing  
through the chapters, he scratches his chin. "Still, he is mentioned  
many times by others...usually in less glamorous terms."  
  
"Weird," Benten returns to her bed, then lays down.  
  
"Well," Nassur returns the holy book to its former location.  
"At least these people seem legitimate...except for Atoke."  
  
"What about her?" Benten tenses. "She's just a priestess."  
  
"For someone who's meeting the inspiration for her religion,"  
Nassur muses, "...she seems to look upon Lum like we would look on  
someone who spat in our face!"  
  
"Maybe Lum didn't come up to her specifications."  
  
"Perhaps...but if I was going to meet someone who inspired a  
religion, I'd be a little more in awe than anything."  
  
"You know what I think, Nassur," Benten sighs. "I think you  
need a vacation. After the *nicha* failure and everything, you've not  
been the same. Why not relax?"  
  
Nassur stands, moving to the window. "Perhaps you're right,"  
he opens the curtains, noting the oglers have finally departed. "But  
I have this feeling that Atoke isn't whom she says she is. When I see  
her...I can't keep thinking back to the time Cinba died..."  
  
The Vosian quickly notices Chamba and the strange man, both  
looking at them while trying to be inconspicuous. *Who are they?*  
Nassur's eyes widen. *I have a feeling I should know them...*  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in the sewers of historic Tomobiki, Lum awakens,  
finding herself tied to a grotesque, rough-hewn red idol of stone  
vaguely resembling a person. "W-where am I...?!" Lum moans, then  
takes notice of the idol. "What an ugly statue!! It looks a little  
like Darling in some way...!"  
  
Someone slaps her! Lum sees that her attacker is Atoke. The  
"priestess" has changed into a black dress trimmed with gold, a golden  
phoenix insignia on her chest. Combined with the darkness of the  
sewer, her dress makes Atoke look demonically evil. "You have no  
right to call our lord by that name!!!"  
  
"A-atoke...?!" Lum stammers, confused by the change of  
demeanor. "What's the meaning of this?!!"  
  
"I am not the heretic witch called Atoke!" her voice echoes  
through the tunnels. "My real name is Soyuha Airu reiMikan  
oMoroboshi!"  
  
"Soyuha...Airu...reiMikan...oMoroboshi?!" Lum gasps. "Are you  
related to Darling and me in some way?"  
  
"I claim no genetic heritage to genetrash like you!" Soyuha  
glares at Lum, causing the Oni to cower. "But, I **am** related to  
the Great One you forced yourself on ages ago!!"  
  
"You're related to Darling...but not me?" the Oni muses.  
"But...why did you act like a priestess in my church?"  
  
"I impersonated that bitch so I could draw you here."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"So that you can be sacrificed to the glory of the Darkside!"  
Soyuha howls. "A gathering which has long stood against the oxymoron  
called the Church of Lum!! Because of you and your demented  
followers, the people of the Universal Confederation are weak! Once  
you are eliminated, the Darkside will eradicate the weak and make the  
Universe strong!!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!!!" Lum snarls as she moves to zap her  
way free. Her powers do not respond. "My zaps are gone!!" the Oni  
gasps, now feeling very alone.  
  
"Foolish Oni!!" Soyuha laughs. "Do you think we didn't know  
about your puny powers?! The flowers that knocked you out temporarily  
removed your powers!! Now, nothing will prevent me from taking your  
heart and performing the ritual that will cleanse the Universe!"  
  
"Nassur and Benten will stop you!" Lum looks defiant.  
  
"We have plans for them if they interfere!" Soyuha laughs.  
"They will die!! My followers are trained in the arts of the sacred  
devil-destroyer known as the *saikoo jinseijitsu*!!"  
  
The Oni pales, remembering the amount of trouble she and her  
friends underwent in subduing the original *saikoo jinseijitsu* in the  
Spirit War. Soyuha laughs as she departs. "I leave you now, Lum. I  
hope you will make peace with whatever gods *you* worship...because  
the date we celebrate your coming to Earth will be your day of  
death!!"  
  
The priestess' laughter echoes through the tunnels as Lum  
realizes the enormity of trouble she is now in. "Darling," she gulps,  
"...please come help me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Back in time on Uru, the staff and students of Tomobiki High  
School construct a tent city thanks to the assistance of the Urusian  
Defence Force. As the sun sets, members of Class 3-4...along with  
their infamous former classmate...relax. "What a day!" Shinobu sighs.  
  
"I know what you mean, Shinobu," Lan sighs. "I literally  
spent most of today talking to myself."  
  
"Did you get any stimulating conversation?" Ataru snickers.  
  
Lan looks miffed. "I don't see why you have to pick on me so  
much, Darling!" the Seishin girl sniffs as she storms to her tent.  
  
The other girls laugh. "I bet she didn't!" Ataru chuckles.  
  
In one tent, Mendou, Megane and the guards hold a secret  
meeting. "Gentlemen, this is the best opportunity for us to get rid  
of that good-for-nothing Ataru forever and bring Lum-san closer to  
those who really love her!" Megane announces.  
  
"Hear, hear!!" the guards nod.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Mendou hums.  
  
"We'll begin by making Ataru look foolish in front of  
Lum-san," Megane explains. "That should be easy enough. After that,  
we'll start showing Lum the **real** Ataru...the sex-crazed moron that  
everyone hates!"  
  
"What about the Cyborg and the *saikoo jinseijitsu*?" Mendou  
inquires.  
  
Megane considers that problem. "If we plan our cards right,"  
he finally states, "...Lum-san will be so afraid of those things,  
she'll run away without a second's hesitation."  
  
Then, to Mendou's surprise, Megane seizes his katana. "Lemme  
borrow this for a sec'!" he points the blade to the sky. "Those who  
are with me touch the end of this blade!!"  
  
The others roar in approval. Unseen by them, Koosei Ryooki  
has eavesdropped on their plans. "Those morons will **never** succeed  
in breaking Lum away from Ataru," he chuckles. "I guarantee it!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Night falls an hour later. Most of the time-travellers are  
asleep. Ataru quietly walks outside the perimeter, gazing to the  
stars. *This is weird!* he sighs. *Why would someone grab Lum-chan,  
Benten and Nassur, then send us into the past?! It doesn't make any  
sense!*  
  
Suddenly, he picks up the sound of someone approaching. Ataru  
falls into a defensive karate mode, then yelling, launches his arm.  
It is caught by another's hand...Nassur. "Whoa!!!" the Vosian jolts.  
"There's no need to fight!!"  
  
On recognizing him, Ataru relaxes. "You did sneak up on me,  
you know!"  
  
"Sorry," Nassur smiles. "I just wanted to thank you for  
helping me train Lum by moving things around. Benten usually does  
that, but she wanted to give her airbike a tune-up today."  
  
"That's okay," Ataru smiles, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Silence falls over them. "You love Lum, don't you?" Nassur  
muses.  
  
Ataru faints! "W-what gives you that idea?" he stammers.  
  
"I can tell by your actions. Unlike those five morons who  
claim to love her, you actually show your love in different  
ways...ways that would make someone conclude that you're her husband."  
  
"Well," Ataru smiles. "I always showed my friendship, my  
affection in different ways...but Lum and I aren't married...yet."  
  
"Oh?" Nassur looks amused.  
  
"Well," Ataru starts. "Lum sort of barged into my life  
without so much as a by-your-leave. She then tried to take control of  
my life, but deep down, I knew her intentions were good. Then, she  
practically became a religion to the guys in my hometown. It finally  
got so bad that I moved out of my *ex*-parents' house to another town  
to get control of my life. Right now, I'm trying to persuade Lum to  
move to Oshika with me!"  
  
"I see," the Vosian hums. "Well, the chase is still on then."  
  
The Terran looks confused. "Chase? What chase?"  
  
"The eternal chase of a young man and a young woman in love,"  
Nassur looks to the stars. "I speak from experience. It takes so  
long to find a person perfect enough for you that you wind up not  
believing you've finally found her. Then, something happens which  
makes you realize that you've made the right choice."  
  
"Pardon me, but don't your people **recognize** their mates?!"  
  
"Just because we genetically bond with our mates doesn't make  
us instant couples," Nassur warns. "Like everywhere else, love must  
be earned...and it is there that the chase lies."  
  
Ataru scratches the back of his head. "I never thought of it  
that way."  
  
"Oh, by the way..." Nassur interrupts, "...what is your name?!  
Koosei Ryooki keeps saying your name is Moroboshi-san."  
  
"It's Ataru."  
  
Stunned, Nassur looks ready to fall over laughing. "No  
kidding?!!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ataru gives him a curious stare.  
  
"It's nothing," Nassur chuckles as he turns away. "Just be  
glad you're not named 'Jamie.'"  
  
As the Vosian hunter leaves, Ataru looks confused. "What did  
he mean by that...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur meets Cinba in a huge grassy field. She is dressed in  
a lovely white dress with a floppy hat, something which would be not  
out of place on an Earth beach. He is dressed in his typical uniform.  
Nassur approaches his wife, a beautiful young woman of twenty-four  
with long blond hair, vaguely resembling a Vosian version of Oyuki.  
"At last!!" he looks delerious. "I found you again, Ci-chan!"  
  
"I thought you loved me, Natsu-kun?" Cinba holds a dandelion.  
  
The hunter stops, staring at his wife. "But I do!!"  
  
"Then, why haven't you avenged me so I can finally rest?!"  
Cinba demands, her eyes eerily glowing.  
  
"Avenge you?!!" Nassur demands. "For what?!!"  
  
"My murderer," Cinba replies...then disappears in a flash of  
light...  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur yells as he sits up, then realizes what happened. "A  
dream...?!" he gasps, regaining his composure.  
  
His eyes glance right to see Benten asleep beside him. *How I  
envy you being able to sleep soundly, Benten!* Nassur sadly shakes his  
head. *It's something I've never been able to do since the day Cinba  
died. I guess I'll never totally recover from her death.*  
  
He leans over, lightly kissing her on the cheek. The  
Fukunokami huntress mutters something under her breath. "Scram,  
Moroboshi..."  
  
Smiling, he carefully moves out of the bed. Glancing out the  
window, he quickly notices Chamba and the man still standing there,  
observing him. *Them again!! Who are they?! What do they want with  
us?!!*  
  
The Vosian's attention is distracted by Benten's moaning.  
*Such a naive, innocent child she is*, Nassur muses as he looks upon  
her. *Something I've never been. In a way she reminds me of Cinba  
around the time she died...*  
  
* * *  
  
Over eighteen millennia before, the dawning sun shines over  
Tomobiki High School. Lum and Benten carry out morning exercises  
alone. "Nassur won't be here this morning," the Oni reports. "He's  
gone to pick up Cinba at the spaceport."  
  
"Big deal," Benten sighs. "That means you'll have some time  
off for a while."  
  
They notice Ataru jogging by. He is now dressed in a black  
T-shirt with gold-trimmed black jogging shorts, both bearing  
variations of the Moroboshi Clan tiger insignia. "Oh, there's  
Moroboshi-san!" Lum points, then waves. "'Morning!!"  
  
"'Morning!" Ataru waves as he joins them. "You're both up  
early today!"  
  
"Sensei's orders," Lum smiles. "Sleep four hours pass, sleep  
five hours fail."  
  
"That sounds familiar," Ataru moans.  
  
Lum then closely inspects his clothes. "What a nice T-shirt,"  
she hums. "Is that from an Earth sports team?" she points at the  
insignia.  
  
"No, it's actually my family's crest," Ataru explains. "A  
tiger to symbolize strength and a chrysanthemum to symbolize Japan. I  
was cleaning out my old gym locker when I found it. Wanna join me for  
a jog?"  
  
"Sure," the Oni readily nods.  
  
"I still have to finish tuning my airbike," the Fukunokami  
shrugs. "Maybe later?"  
  
"Up to you," the Terran muses as Benten runs off.  
  
"Let's go!" Lum states.  
  
* * *  
  
The couple jog through the countryside, avoiding most of the  
places which Lum has been warned to avoid. As the mileage mounts, the  
Oni quickly tires. Such is not the case for her boyfriend-to-be.  
Mercifully, after an hour of straight jogging without rest, Lum  
collapses to the ground, totally exhausted. "Can't run...anymore..."  
she pants.  
  
Ataru stops, then walks up to her, shaking his legs free of  
cramps. "You're not used to jogging, aren't you?"  
  
"Well..." Lum sits up, still short of breath. "It's  
easier...to fly..."  
  
He kneels in front of her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so..." she nods. "*Datcha*...when you go on a  
jog...you really do so...!!"  
  
Ataru helps Lum to her feet. While doing so, their eyes make  
contact. Both suddenly flush. Then, without visible hint of  
invitation, they gently embrace, their lips lovingly caressing. The  
kiss is short, yet neither feel embarrassed. "I don't know why..."  
Lum finally admits, "...but, I just had this feeling that I **had** to  
do that! Oh, Rei-chan will be furious if he finds out what I did  
behind his back!!"  
  
"Let **me** take care of that dumb tiger-cow," Ataru snots.  
"I'm not afraid of him."  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the transformed Rei appears! He drops  
right atop Ataru, squashing the surprised teenager!! "Lum!!!" the  
monster roars, then reverts to humanoid form.  
  
"Oh, Rei-chan!!!" Lum stammers, unsure whether to be pleased  
or sickened. "You're here!!!"  
  
Ignoring his "girlfriend's" words, Rei grabs Ataru by his  
collar. "Lum!!!" he coldly snarls. "Mine!!!"  
  
Lum is unsure whether to accept such a state of affairs.  
Ataru shakes his head, then icily glares at the handsome Oni teen.  
"**No way**," he snarls, left eye glowing. "**Lum is MY Other!!**"  
  
Before Rei can react, Ataru's body is consumed by psychic  
fire. In a second, the Cyborg stands in his place. With one shove,  
Ataru sends Rei flying a dozen metres, smashing into a tree trunk!  
Lum is understandably intimidated by what has occured. "W-what is  
he...?!!" Lum gasps. "A guyver?!!"  
  
Surprised by Ataru's act, Rei shakes his head, then after  
transforming into his tiger-bull self, rises to full height, pounding  
his chest like Tarzan. "DIE!!!!!!" he howls, lunging at Ataru...  
  
...then gets punched into orbit by the Cyborg's fist! "**GET  
LOST, YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!!!!!!**"  
  
The tiger-bull disappears with a screaming moo! The Cyborg  
turns to Lum, moving to her side. "What do you see in that walking  
meat factory anyway?!!" he thumbs the sky, reverting to normal.  
  
"I...I...I don't k-know really...!!" Lum fearfully shudders.  
"But...w-what are y-you...?!"  
  
"I don't know either," Ataru sighs. "Twelve years ago, some  
brainless idiot put a ninja program into my head. Thanks to that, my  
mind got split in half. What you just saw is my *nicer* side!" he  
rolls his eyes. "If it wasn't for your future self, I would probably  
be a guest in the nearest funny-farm by now!!"  
  
Sensing the touch of real pain under his sarcasm, the Oni  
looks sympathetic. "Well, it's not so bad if it keeps Rei-chan in  
check. Even Sensei has trouble with him at times."  
  
"Right," Ataru sighs. "Shall I walk you back to your house,  
Lum-chan?"  
  
Ataru offers his hand. "I guess so," Lum takes it. "But I  
hope that you don't turn into that thing all the time!"  
  
"Only when I suffer from idiots," he smiles.  
  
Both laugh as they walk away, hand-in-hand...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Final Cinba" Part 3  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "FINAL CINBA," While Nassur and Benten are  
distracted via tours of the twentieth millennium, Lum is quickly taken  
hostage by "Atoke" and her accomplices. Observing this is a beautiful  
woman named Chamba and a mysterious man dressed in a tweed suit and  
bowler hat. Meanwhile, in 1976, Everyone beholds the harsh training  
Nassur subjected Lum to. Despite Koosei's warning to not attempt to  
interfere in history. Mendou and the guards try to influence the  
impressionable Lum to reject Ataru. Unfortunately for them, Ataru is  
NOT interested in falling back to his usual highjinks. Further,  
Shinobu discovers that the thing Benten desires most is to be rid of  
Cinba. "Atoke" reveals herself as Soyuha Airu reiMikan oMoroboshi,  
the leader of the Darkside, a group of religious fanatics determined  
to destroy the Church of Lum by eliminating the one who inspired it to  
exist in the first place. In 1976, Mendou and the guards plan to do  
everything in their power to humiliate Ataru in front of Lum...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
In camp, everyone washes up. Despite their present temporal  
mislocation, the students are still attending classes. Mendou, Megane  
and the guards brush their teeth with Lan, Shinobu, Mie and  
Ryuunosuke. "Today, we shall see the dawning of a new history!!!"  
Megane boasts.  
  
"What are you morons planning now?!" the Kyushu native snorts.  
"Didn't you hear Ryooki-sensei?!! No trying to change history!!!"  
  
"We're not trying to change history!!" Mendou shakes his head,  
taking Mie by the hand. "We're only embellishing it!"  
  
"Embellishing it?!!" Mie tries to yank her hand from Mendou's  
grip. "Don't you mean **perverting** it?!!"  
  
"How dare you accuse me of something so low, Seikou-san?!"  
Mendou snarls, his grip on her tightening.  
  
A loud slap echoes through the camp!! Students' and teachers'  
heads snap around in confusion. Mendou crashes into the ground, his  
face nearly caved in by Mie's hand. "I don't accuse you of anything  
that isn't below you," the Kyushu native snarls, "...because nothing  
**is** below you when it concerns Lum!!! I hope the gods strike you  
dead for what you're planning!!!"  
  
Almost in answer, a tiger-stripped object flies out of nowhere  
to crush the scion of Japan's richest family like an anvil crushing  
Wile E. Coyote!!! When the smoke clears, everyone is stunned to see  
that the object in question is none other than an unconscious Rei.  
"It's Rei-san!!!" Lan screams.  
  
"Who did that?!!" Megane gasps, stunned to see the tiger-bull  
so easily defeated. "Nassur?!!"  
  
"Who do you think, stupid?!" Mie points to the imprint of a  
fist on the side of Rei's head. "Looks like he tried to go a round  
with the Cyborg!! Looks like he lost!!!"  
  
"Darling did this to Rei-chan?!!" Lan growls, sullen heat  
boiling from her. "I ought to suck his youth dry!!!"  
  
"Do it and Dakejinzou Shogai will kill you...slowly and  
painfully!" Mie snorts.  
  
Lan faints! The others giggle with delight on seeing the  
Seishin girl once again flummoxed. "Mendou!!!" Koosei appears.  
  
"Y-yes, s-sir...?!" the wounded student crawls from under the  
unmoving Rei.  
  
He then gets a thousand tonne hammer from his homeroom  
teacher!! "That's a **month's** detention for you harassing a girl!!"  
Koosei turns and marches back to school.  
  
Mendou moans, wondering what he did to deserve a day like  
today. Everyone around him laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Ataru escorts Lum to the front door of her home.  
"Here you go, Lum-chan," he smiles. "Home, sweet home."  
  
"Thanks," he smiles. "Is it all right for you to come inside  
for some tea?"  
  
"I can't see why not," Ataru replies before they enter the  
house. "I'm no longer a student at that looney bin!"  
  
Inside, Ataru notices that Lum's parents are entertaining  
guests. One is Benten. The other is a beautiful single-horned Oni  
woman dressed in a form-fitting black and tiger-stripped outfit.  
Noticeably pregnant, she resembles an older Lum. "My aunt's here!!!"  
Lum smiles.  
  
*Aunt?!* Ataru is surprised, quickly recognizing the young  
fire-fighter. *Jariten's mom...or will be soon from the look of  
things!*  
  
Lum performs the introductions. "Pleased to meet you," Ataru  
shakes her hand.  
  
"Please to meet you," Ten-chan's mother smiles. "My sister  
just told me about the Terrans who came from the future."  
  
"I hope she's been warning you about most of them," he raises  
a finger in caution. "They're not as trustworthy as some people I  
know."  
  
"My aunt works in the fire department," Lum explains.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Ataru sighs.  
  
"I'm currently on maternity leave," Ten-chan's mother pats her  
abdomen. "It feels like I'll be a mother pretty soon."  
  
"I guess so," Ataru nods. "You look it. I'm sure he'll be a  
dutiful son when he grows up."  
  
The Onis are surprised by his words. "How did you know the  
baby's a boy?!" Lum stares at Ataru. "You've just met the mother!"  
  
"Let's just say..." he intones, then claps his hands in  
prayer. "It's fate!"  
  
Acknowledging his words, Lum turns to her best friend, now  
playing a video game hooked to the entertainment centre. "Oh, Benten!  
Finished tuning your airbike already?!"  
  
"Yep!!" the Fukunokami nods. "It's all ready to fly!"  
  
"Can I join in the game?"  
  
"Free planet," Benten replies, then looks at the clock.  
"Where's Nassur? The shuttle should be in by now!"  
  
"Oh, you know how shuttles can get delayed," Lum waves her  
hand in dismissal as she sits beside Benten...  
  
...when the front door opens! A noticably saddened Nassur  
enters the house. Seeing him, everyone stops what they are doing.  
"I'm back," the Vosian coldly intones.  
  
"Nassur-kun!" Invader bolts to his feet. "What's wrong?!  
Where's Cinba?!!"  
  
Deathly silence falls over the room as Nassur tries to form  
words, tears brimming in his eyes. "There's been...an accident aboard  
the shuttle...Cinba was aboard," he slowly explains. "There  
were...many causalities...Cinba...C-c-Cinba...was one of the dead..."  
  
Everyone freezes, unable to speak on hearing that tragic news.  
Ataru sadly shakes his head. Benten and Lum stop playing, looking at  
each other in disbelief. Their characters are swiftly, almost cruelly  
destroyed by the computer-generated opponents. The screen then  
flashes one line:  
  
GAME OVER  
  
* * *  
  
Eighteen millennia ahead, Nassur returns to bed. *Why did you  
have to die, Cinba?!* he sighs, more depressed than ever. *It seemed  
like your death wasn't supposed to happen! Yet...it did!! I've  
always wondered what would've happened if you lived!! Would we have  
had more children to replace Akisur?! Would we had stopped hunting,  
migrating somewhere to peacefully lives out our lives?! Would you  
have liked Hazel and the hybrids?! So many questions unanswered...all  
because of fate...!*  
  
The Vosian hunter then notices one empty bed. *Lum's not  
back?!!* he sits up. *Then...why do I feel that Lum, Atoke and Cinba  
are somehow bound by fate...?!*  
  
* * *  
  
In the bowels of Tomobiki, Lum remains lashed to the  
Darkside's idol. *If only I could use my powers!!!* the Oni struggles  
to loosen her bonds. *I'd be able to escape and warn Nassur and  
Benten about Soyuha and her people!!*  
  
Finally, she stops, exhausted by her frustrated exertions.  
*Will I ever see Darling again?!* she looks to the ceiling. *Even  
with the saikoo jinseijitsu and the Cyborg, Darling always took care  
of me when I was sad...especially at the time Cinba died...*  
  
* * *  
  
Eighteen millennia before, several days after the tragic news  
was learned, Lum sobs, sitting atop a fence near her home. Ataru  
joins her. "Lum-chan! Are you alright?!"  
  
Lum faces him, her berieved state explaining the state of her  
distress. "M-moroboshi-san, it's you..." she moans. "I...I'm just so  
sad that Cinba died..."  
  
"I know," Ataru sits beside her. "It's sad when someone loses  
a loved one. However, death is a part of life, Lum...and life must go  
on."  
  
"I know!" she painfully nods. "But if you had ever met Cinba,  
you'd know that she wasn't supposed to die!! She was too nice and  
caring to die this way!!!"  
  
"Perhaps," he gently slips his arm around her shoulder.  
"However, she's gone now. All you can do now is ensure that she's  
remembered by all who love her...and help Nassur overcome his grief."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Whatever comes naturally, I guess."  
  
They gaze into the other's eyes. Lum is quick to note his  
sincerity. "I'll try," she nods. "You know, almost everyone at that  
school of yours say you're a pervert. But, you're really very sweet!"  
  
He sheepishly shrugs. "What did you expect from that place?!  
Besides, it's *not* my school anymore!"  
  
She nods. "What's your name?"  
  
"It's Ataru."  
  
Silence falls over him as she stares at him, incredulous at  
his answer. "A-a-Ataru...?" she stammers...then falls over laughing!  
  
"Is something wrong?!" he angrily demands.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry," the Oni waves him down, trying  
desperately to regain her sense of demeanor. "But...in...in my  
language," she snorts, "...'ataru' means 'sex-crazed idiot!!'"  
  
Ataru faints! "What?!!" he cries, then considers the point.  
*So that's why Lum calls me 'Darling!!!'"  
  
In seconds, both are laughing...  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the future, Lum sighs. *Darling showed his true  
colours that day...*  
  
...then blinks as she realizes something. "Wait!!!" she  
gasps. "How could Darling have been there to comfort me over Cinba's  
death?!! I didn't meet him until the First Tag Race!!"  
  
Considering possible answers, she shakes her head. "Weird..."  
  
* * *  
  
Morning dawns over Tomobiki. In the hotel room, Nassur and  
Benten awaken. "'Morning, Nassur," Benten yawns.  
  
"'Morning, Benten," he nods. "Sleep well last night?"  
  
"Sort of," Benten hums. "I had this weird dream. I was  
remembering the time we heard about Cinba's death. It was strange:  
Moroboshi and the rest of those clowns at Tomobiki High School were  
there!! That's impossible!!!"  
  
"Strange," he muses. "I had the same type of dream! However,  
I clearly recall Cinba's ghost demanding I find her murderer!!"  
  
"Murder?!!" she gasps. "Impossible!!! The shuttle she died  
in was damaged by an asteroid!! The inquiry proved so!"  
  
Both notice the empty bed. "Lum's still gone?!" Nassur  
scratches his head in bewilderment. "What are she and Atoke doing?!!"  
  
Almost in answer, the door opens and BR-88 enters, pushing an  
antigrav cart carrying two small boxes. "Breakfast is served," the  
android announces.  
  
"Just in time," Benten nods. "We both just woke up."  
  
"Excellent," BR-88 hands both of them a bods. "These are  
portable replicators. They are designed to create any meal from any  
planet you desire. All you have to do is tell it what you want."  
  
"I see," Nassur looks at the box. "Vosian miso soup and  
rice."  
  
The package glows a moment, then metamorphs into a bowl of  
greenish soup with a bowl of rice complete with chopsticks.  
Surprised, Benten then turns to her package. "Teriyaki with a glass  
of orange juice."  
  
Soon, both commence eating. "I wish we had something like  
this in our time," the Fukunokami giggles. "These're quite handy!!"  
  
"And delicious, too," the Vosian adds. "Where's Lum, BR-88?"  
  
"She is probably still with Atoke-sama," the android looks  
around. "Neither have been seen since the late hours yesterday. How  
peculiar! Atoke-sama usually does not have audiences with anyone for  
that long."  
  
"Well," Nassur finishes his breakfast, then dresses, "...Lum  
is a special case. I'm still worried. Can we visit the Great Lum  
Church after we dress?"  
  
"I cannot see why not," BR-88 replies.  
  
"What are you thinking now?" Benten stares at her partner.  
  
"If I told you," Nassur replies, "...it would spoil the  
surprise!"  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur, Benten and BR-88 enter the Great Lum Church. Except  
for a couple of laypersons, they find the shrine. "May I help you?"  
an Ipraedies politely inquires.  
  
"We're looking for Atoke-sama and Lum," the Vosian sighs.  
"Have you seen them?"  
  
"Not since they went into the vestry yesterday," he reports.  
"I haven't seen them come out. They haven't asked for anything."  
  
"Take us there, please."  
  
"I'm sorry," the layperson bows. "That is against the rules."  
  
The Fukunokami snap-draws her chains, giving the layperson a  
threatening stare. "H-however..." he stammers.  
  
Nassur, Benten and BR-88 are led to the vestry. The layperson  
knocks on the door. "Atoke-sama," he nervously declares.  
"Nassur-sama and Benten-sama wish to speak with you."  
  
There is no response. The layperson tries again.  
"Atoke-sama?"  
  
Nassur's eyes glow. "Wait a minute!" he says before the  
layperson opens the door. "There's nobody in there!"  
  
One look into the vestry confirms that statement. "Strange!"  
the layperson muses. "I never saw them leave...and I've been here all  
night and morning."  
  
"Well," Nassur scans for their psychic trail, "...they've been  
gone a long time. Any idea of where they might have gone, BR-88?"  
  
"The most logical place would be to the rectory," the android  
replies. "Atoke-sama is not one for socializing."  
  
"Can you take us there?" Nassur asks.  
  
"It is highly unusual..." BR-88 protests.  
  
Benten grabs the android by the collar. "Do you want to  
**stay** in good repair?" she growls.  
  
"W-well..." the android stammers.  
  
* * *  
  
The three teleport to the rectory, an eye-catching, two-storey  
building of recent construction located a block from Lum's shrine.  
"This is it," BR-88 announces.  
  
"What a nice house," Benten whistles.  
  
"Atoke-sama was prepared for something like this," BR-88 leads  
the two hunters towards the front door. "She had her security access  
code memorized in my software."  
  
BR-88 turns to a small box...which presently hangs from the  
wall with its wires exposed to the elements. "I don't think we need  
to do that, BR-88," the Vosian sighs.  
  
"Someone has damaged the security system," the android is  
surprised. "But that is against the law."  
  
Moving to the circuit box, Nassur touches two wires together.  
That action causes the door to open. "Apparently, someone doesn't  
care about the law too much."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Benten shivers.  
  
The hunters draw weapons. "BR-88," Nassur warns, "...you'd  
better call the police."  
  
"At once!" the android proceeds to locate a phone.  
  
Nassur and Benten cautiously enter. They notice the house is  
filled with antiques and art, all Lum-inspired. While they have not  
been disturbed, they are covered with a thin film of dust and dirt.  
Nobody's been here for a while, Nassur muses.  
  
Can you sense anyone around? Benten tenses.  
  
Nobody, Nassur shakes his head, ...but let's keep  
hunting.  
  
The Fukunokami shudders. I was afraid you'd say that!  
  
Diligently, the hunters sweep the main floor, finding nothing  
which could aid them. However, in the dining room, they notice a  
plate of food half-consumed. Could it be the place was robbed?  
Benten scratches her head.  
  
Doubtful, Nassur shakes his head. If they did come to  
steal, they left a lot of valuable stuff behind. Let's go upstairs.  
  
Cautiously, they ascend the carpeted stairs. I'll go  
left, Nassur points right at a T-junction. You go right.  
  
O-okay... the Fukunokami nervously stammers.  
  
Nassur cautiously moves to one door. He gently opens it,  
looking in to see that he has found a small closet. After a quick  
search which produces nothing, Nassur prepares to move on...when he  
hears Benten's scream!  
  
As fast as his legs can transport him, the Vosian rushes to  
his partner's side, now crouching by an open door, looking ready to  
vomit. Benten, what's wrong?!! Nassur kneels.  
  
White-faced horror answers him. "Atoke's...in there..." she  
verbally gasps. "She's...dead!"  
  
* * *  
  
Within the hour, the police have arrived and begun their  
investigation. The section sergeant discusses the incident report  
with the two hunters and BR-88. Nassur comforts Benten, now wrapped  
in a blanket, still shocked by her grotesque discovery. "Apparently,  
Atoke-sama has been dead nearly a week," the sergeant reports.  
  
"A week?!!" Benten gasps. "But we just saw her yesterday  
leading a church service!!"  
  
"Then I was right," Nassur sighs. "The Atoke we saw was a  
fake!"  
  
"Whomever killed Atoke," the policeman continues, "...carved  
out her heart. Actually, it almost looked as if it was ripped out by  
brute physical force!"  
  
The android servant looks surprised. "Why, that is the  
Darkside style of execution."  
  
Nassur and Benten stare at BR-88. "Darkside?!" the Vosian  
intones. "Explain!"  
  
"Over a century ago, an evil cult from Sagussa calling  
themselves the Darkside tried to destroy the Church of Lum in a war  
known as the Final Jihad," BR-88 explains. "Those priests from the  
Church of Lum who were captured by the Darkside were slain in this  
particular fashion."  
  
"That's horrible!!" Benten shivers. "What happened to them?!"  
  
"They were alleged to have been terminated by the Sagussan  
Intelligence Ministry and their Defence Force," BR-88 reports.  
  
"Apparently," Nassur shakes his head, "...some weren't. Let's  
get back to the hotel and make plans. Still...there's something  
familiar about the way Atoke died!"  
  
* * *  
  
As the three depart the scene, Chamba and her companion  
observe from a distance. "Is it time soon to intervene?" she hums.  
  
"Not yet," the man replies. "But soon."  
  
"Soyuha's actions demand justice," Chamba snaps. "To hate a  
religion is one thing, but to murder its followers is another!"  
  
"I know," the man replies. "But, we can only interfere if  
Soyuha is found by those looking for her."  
  
"But, she's broken the law by tampering with history by  
allegedly killing...!!" Chamba protests.  
  
"Enough!" he barks. "We will only strike when I deem it  
necessary!"  
  
The young woman looks depressed. "Oh, you're no fun anymore."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in time on Uru, Invader reports to Koosei and Sakura in  
the former's office. "The building of the spacializer is almost  
complete, Ryooki-san," the large captain glances at a report displayed  
on his computer terminal. "We estimate the final hook-ups will take  
another twelve hours. I bet you're all anxious to get home."  
  
"We are," Sakura nods. "But...some of the students and staff  
wish to attend Cinba's funeral...if it's all right with Nassur, that  
is."  
  
"You'll have to ask Nassur yourselves," Invader sighs. "He's  
aboard the Funeral Satellite right now."  
  
* * *  
  
In a high orbit over Uru is the Funeral Satellite. Remotely  
located, the small orbital station is one of many deployed over the  
worlds of the Galactic Federation. Most of the 'customers' are either  
defense force personnel, ambassadors or foreign nationals who had died  
on or near Uru. In the third launch bay, Nassur prays beside the  
clear-plastic, torpedo-shaped coffin now bearing his slain wife. Red  
flowers surround her body. The peaceful look on her face presents the  
illusion of sleep despite her being dressed in a red jumpsuit trimmed  
in black, a white, knotted kill-belt about her waist. A lone  
spotlight shines on the scene. "Oh, Cinba..." he quietly exclaims,  
the cold realization striking him at last like the proverbial ton of  
bricks.  
  
"May I join you?" a female voice softly inquires.  
  
Nassur spins around, white-faced with shock, to see someone  
approach. He had not sensed her via his powers nor was a teleport  
beam heard. "I apologize," a soft, Celtic-accented voice speaks. "I  
did not mean to startle you."  
  
The Vosian hunter quickly notices that the woman is  
Seishin-Urusian, with short-cut, shaggy chestnut-red hair and wide,  
innocent yet seemingly all-knowing blue eyes. Hoop rings decorate her  
ears. She is dressed in a full-sleeve black jumpsuit with puffed  
lower sleeves, gold trimming, diamond cuts over the navel, the hips  
and the small of the back and a golden stylized phoenix insignia  
rimming a deep V-cut and gold buccaneer boots. "Who...?!" Nassur  
demands.  
  
The woman, her hands in splayed-finger prayer, bows to the  
Vosian. "Please forgive me," she lightly smiles. "I have little  
time. I know you desire to be alone with your wife...but she is  
an...acquaintance of mine. May I join you?"  
  
At first angry that someone would disturb his desire to be  
alone, Nassur is overwhelmed by the stranger's sincerity. "Please,"  
he notions to his side.  
  
Relieved, the woman kneels beside her. Nassur searches  
through his memory to try to locate her image. "You will not know of  
me," she smiles as if clearly interpreting his thoughts. "I met Cinba  
briefly seven years ago on Earth."  
  
"I...see," the Vosian nods as they face the coffin.  
  
Silence falls over them as they pray. Nassur's ears faintly  
detect a haunting melody quietly uttering from the stranger's lips.  
She makes a triangular notion with one hand, then looks at him. "My  
people join you in your time of mourning, Nassur-san," she smiles.  
"We pray that your wife has made the transition to those realms beyond  
this one without difficulty. You see, without her, we would not have  
located what we have long desired."  
  
Realms beyond this one? Was she Zephyrite? Her chest  
insignia was similar but not exactly the same. Then, who...? "What  
did Cinba do for you?" he looks curious.  
  
She stands, then backs away from the coffin. "That, I cannot  
reveal at this time," she bows. "However, be assured you will be one  
of the first to learn when the time comes. Until that time, I bid you  
peace, logic and harmony, Nassur-san."  
  
She disappears in a transporter beam. Nassur blinks once,  
having never seen a teleportation device that advanced in his years of  
space-travel. "Who was that woman...?" he hums, then returns to stare  
once more upon his wife.  
  
*So...this is how it ends for us...* Nassur sniffs, trying  
desperately not to cry. *This scene has played itself out too many  
times for me. A loved one dying while I live. Tenba...Akisur...your  
parents...so many others are gone. Some died tragically, others  
heroically, but you...to die in such a fashion...alone and by  
accident...wasn't the way I had in mind...*  
  
He gently opens the coffin to have a better view of his wife.  
*I promised I wouldn't cry at your funeral...* he sniffs. *So...a  
simple good-bye kiss for me...as I remember what could have been...*  
  
Nassur kisses her cold lips. At the same time, his hand  
brushes her still chest. A sound similar to someone touching a rotten  
melon is heard. Nassur bolts up, clearly surprised, then stares at  
Cinba's chest. Opening her tunic, he discovers something which makes  
his blood run cold. "Her...heart's been carved to pieces...?!" he  
stammers, wide-eyed. "But how...?! Who...?!"  
  
Nassur drops away from her. "Could it be...?!" he shakes his  
head in denial. "Cinba was murdered...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, the funeral begins. As an Oni priestess  
officiates the proceedings, Cinba's flag-draped coffin is moved to the  
launch tube. Nassur stands by the controls with Lum and Benten, all  
three adorned with black arm bands. In rows on both sides of the  
launch tube, members of Tomobiki High School, Varanko and some of his  
executioners, Lum's parents, Oyuki and a few other guests stand, all  
rivetted on the proceedings. A younger Yehisrite executioner stands  
near Nassur, a musical instrument in hand which resembles a cross  
between a French horn and a bag pipe. After the coffin is lowered,  
two Oni technicians remove the flag and fold it. The flag is blue  
with the number "71" stencilled on it, a red cygnet in the canton.  
Once folded, the technicians silently withdraw as Nassur commences the  
eulogy.  
  
"We are gathered here today to pay our respects to our fallen  
comrade," Nassur begins, his stern voice belying the tears in his  
eyes. "Words are not enough to express our sadness of a life cut down  
before her time...except that it reminds us how frail we all are.  
But, even though Cinba is dead...we will never forget the things she  
did to make our lives...all our lives..." he remembers the red-haired  
stranger who visited him earlier, "...happier and brighter. As for my  
wife...I can say only this...of all the souls I've met in my  
travels...hers was the most..."  
  
Nassur allows a tear to flow down his cheek as he hoarsely  
finishes. "...human."  
  
"Company! Honours up!!" Invader orders his people.  
  
"Comrades! Draw swords!!" Varanko commands his people.  
  
Koosei silently notions his people to stand. With their  
*lim'l*, the Yehisrites form a canopy of steel over the launching  
tube. Everyone rises. Some, like Shinobu, are noticeably in tears.  
Silence falls over the scene as Cinba's coffin makes its slow passage  
towards the launcher. The Yehisrite musician performs a solemn  
funeral march, sounding like a mix of "Amazing Grace," "Hallucination"  
and "Ashokan Farewell." As the coffin passes each Yehisrite, they  
gracefully lowers their *lim'l* to the deck, symbolically severing the  
dead from the living.  
  
Once in the launch bed, Cinba's coffin is immediately launched  
into space in the direction of the Vosian Confederation...as she takes  
her final voyage home...  
  
* * *  
  
"Cinba **was** murdered!" Nassur suddenly blurts out,  
surprising Benten and BR-88.  
  
"Cinba?!!" the Fukunokami is confused. "What's she got to do  
with Atoke getting killed by a Darksider?!!"  
  
"Simple," Nassur stands, pacing around the hotel room like a  
caged tiger. "I was thinking back to when Cinba died. Shortly before  
the funeral, I gave her a farewell kiss. That's when I found out what  
I've denied ever since..."  
  
"Which is?" the android sit in rapt attention.  
  
"That Cinba was killed in the same manner as Atoke!" Nassur  
replies.  
  
Benten and BR-88 look at each other. "I think you're getting  
a little too far-fetched, Nassur," his partner concludes.  
  
"Am I?" Nassur looks at her. "Haven't we ourselves just  
travelled through time?!"  
  
"Yes," Benten nods.  
  
"Then how's this for an explanation?!" Nassur sits beside her.  
"Take someone from the past, kill them, then send them back to the  
time where they originated, *then* make it look like an accident."  
  
"Wouldn't that change history?!" Benten demands.  
  
"Of course!" the Vosian nods. "However, no one could detect  
it because all the records would have reported is that the person is  
dead! Even the memories of the victim's loved ones and descendants  
would change!! People who should have been born never were...!"  
  
"But, if this is true," BR-88 gasps, "...where is your proof,  
much less the miscreant's motive?"  
  
"For motive, I don't know yet," Nassur shakes his head. "But  
for proof, it's happening as we speak! The staff, students and  
building of Tomobiki High School from the year 1983 C.E. are currently  
on planet Uru seven years in their past...1976 C.E...when I was  
training Lum, the time when Cinba died!! Whomever brought us here,  
sent them there by accident! BR-88, talk to the people responsible  
for bringing us here!! Ask for anything that might have gone wrong  
with the transporting of Lum here!!"  
  
"Well," BR-88 scoffs, "...I do not totally believe all of what  
you have postulated, but I will do as you request. Excuse me."  
  
The android bows, then departs...  
  
* * *  
  
As they speak, in the hotel room beside Nassur and Benten's  
room, a Darksider psychically eavesdrops on the conversation. Once  
interpreting what has been concluded, he immediately sends a coded  
message to Soyuha via a special communicator located behind his ear.  
"Thoughtmistress Soyuha, Nassur and Benten are becoming suspicious!  
They are beginning to connect the death of Cinba of Vos to the death  
of High Priestess Atoke."  
  
"I see," Soyuha replies. "Observe them further."  
  
"Understood," he nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Unbeknownst to either Soyuha and her follower, Chamba and her  
companion have been tapping their communications. "You heard this?!!"  
she demands.  
  
"Quite clearly, Chamba," he nods. "It seems obvious what  
Soyuha Airu reiMikan oMoroboshi's plans are. Eliminate Lum, thus  
altering history so that **no** church in her name can arise."  
  
"What do we do?!"  
  
"I will send a message to the Little Kaluha to ask  
Thoughtmaster-prime Aisuko Aitano reiTanoshii Megane to deploy the  
Device to Earth if necessary."  
  
Chamba shivers, eyes wide with fear. "The Device?!! Isn't  
that a little...extreme?!!"  
  
"What Soyuha plans will have grave consequences not only to  
the Universal Confederation, but our world as well. Because without  
Lum, our planet may not have existed!"  
  
Her eyes widen at that revelation...  
  
* * *  
  
Eighteen millennia previously, Tomobiki High School is covered  
with a makeshift web of metal. Technicians busy themselves on last  
minute adjustments to their equipment from the safety of a temporary  
bunker constructed near the Invader home. At the school, students and  
staff file inside, hopeful that in the next few minutes, they will  
return to their proper place in the space-time continuum. At the  
front steps of the school, Lum and Benten notice Ataru about to enter.  
"You're going?" Lum sighs, depressed as if it would be the last time  
she will see him.  
  
"Yep," Ataru nods. "You guys can get back to your lives again  
without nearly a thousand unwanted visitors at your house."  
  
An awkward silence falls over them. "Ataru," Lum finally  
speaks, "...thanks for coming to Cinba's funeral. Even though  
Ryooki-san says you don't like Nassur-chan that much, he appreciated  
the gesture."  
  
"Well," Ataru sighs, "...I really didn't go for Nassur's  
benefit."  
  
The young Oni is surprised. "I went for yours," Ataru smiles.  
  
"You did?! Why?!"  
  
"Well...I noticed how anguished you were over Cinba's death.  
I had to make sure you were all right," he nervously smiles, trying to  
disguise the true reason he came to Cinba's funeral.  
  
Finally, Ataru pulls out a paper bag, handing it to Lum. "I  
wanted to give you this," he smiles. "I don't need it any more."  
  
Lum opens it. "Oh!!" she gasps on finding the same black  
T-shirt Ataru wore when they were jogging the day Cinba died. "You're  
giving me your T-shirt?!"  
  
"Yeah," Ataru nervously scratches the back of his head. "It's  
a little big for you now, but in a few years you'll fill it out quite  
nicely."  
  
Lum blushes. "Er...right."  
  
The former student then turns to Benten. "And for you,  
Benten," he gently kisses her forehead. "Never give up on your  
dream!"  
  
Winking, he joins the others entering the school.  
"He...kissed me?" the Fukunokami gags, not knowing whether to be  
sickened or embarrassed.  
  
Lum giggles. "And here I thought you only dreamed of  
Nassur-chan kissing you!"  
  
Benten flushes. "That's my next challenge!"  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the school's foyer, Ataru finds himself among the last  
to embark. "Okay, that's it!" Koosei nods, then looks at his class'  
former president. "Did you give Lum what you said you were going to  
give her?"  
  
"Of course," Ataru smiles. "I gave her something to really  
remember me by!"  
  
Enraged, Mendou immediately swings his katana at Ataru. "What  
horror have you done to Lum-san **this** time, Moroboshi...?!!"  
  
Before Ataru could catch the blade, Mendou gets the Saturn  
Five atop his forehead!!! "He just made sure that Lum **will** be his  
when the time comes!!!" Koosei snarls.  
  
The boys explode in murderous fury. "***WHAT?!?!?! WE WILL  
NEVER PERMIT THIS OUTRAGE...!!!!***" they howl...  
  
...before finding themselves facing the Cyborg, cracking his  
neutronium-dense knuckles! "**You were saying?!!**" the machine-man  
icily glares, his sensory eye glowing and mayhem in his good eye.  
  
No one dares answer...  
  
* * *  
  
As the final preparations are made, Invader coordinates  
everything from the command bunker. Technicians sit behind consoles,  
ensuring the spacializer's controls properly carry out their  
functions. A huge digital clock counts down past one minute.  
"Attention all students and staff of Tomobiki High School!!" the  
mission controller announces over loudspeakers. "We are entering the  
final minute of the countdown. Please prepare for take off and..."  
  
Before the instructions can be relayed, a bright yellow light  
appears around Tomobiki High School! In a moment, the building and  
all within vanish!! Everyone is momentarily blinded by the light.  
"It's gone!!!" Invader nods when his vision clears. "We did it!!!  
Well, that was a good job!!"  
  
A stupefied technician looks up from his console. "But, sir,"  
he gasps. "We didn't **do** anything!"  
  
Silence falls over the bunker...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Final Cinba" Part 4  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fifteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "FINAL CINBA," in the future, Lum, Nassur and  
Benten detect the subtle signs of history being altered. Noting the  
disappearance of their companion, the two hunters immediately commence  
a search, starting at the Great Lum Church. Nassur's and Benten's  
search for the missing Lum does not reveal the Oni's location, but it  
reveals the death of the real Atoke, thus confirming Nassur's  
suspicion that the "Atoke" they met earlier was a fake. The method of  
Atoke's murder points a finger at the Darkside. It is then, when  
Nassur remembers the events prior to and during Cinba's funeral, that  
the Vosian hunter realizes that Cinba was murdered by the Darkside.  
Further, Nassur realizes that history itself is being tampered with,  
obviously to bring about Lum's death and the eternal destruction of  
the church formed in her name. Tomobiki High School is transported  
from 1976 to 19992...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"So much for a warning before they sent us to gods knows  
where," Sakura complains as Tomobiki High School rockets through the  
space-time continuum, this ride more rougher than the one which took  
them from 1983 to 1976.  
  
Mie's skin turns a sickly green. "I think I'm gonna be  
sick...!"  
  
Mendou innocently stares at her. "Do you feel like you're  
going to throw up?"  
  
Mie answers by vomiting...on Mendou! "Now that's what I call  
constructive criticism!" Ataru laughs.  
  
That is when the ride stops...  
  
* * *  
  
...just as suddenly as it began. "At least the landing was  
better," Koosei sighs before looking out of the window...  
  
...to see the school inside a huge white room! "***WHERE THE  
HELL ARE WE NOW?!?!?!***" he howls, yanking on his hair.  
  
Other students join Koosei. "This doesn't look like Tomobiki  
to me," Shinobu looks around.  
  
"This is almost as large as the main hangar on the Gatherer,"  
the teacher quips.  
  
"What's the Gatherer?" Sakura looks confused.  
  
"Go read the next two dozen stories," Koosei replies.  
  
"Hey in there!" a familiar male voice yells from below.  
  
Everyone stares down to recognize Nassur, Benten and BR-88  
standing there. "It's Nassur and Benten," Sakura notes. "But where's  
Lum and who's the guy in the tuxedo?"  
  
Ataru and other male students zip towards the window, nearly  
crushing Sakura, Shinobu and Koosei. "***NO LUM?!?!?!***" they  
murderously exclaim.  
  
"Hey, Nassur!!!" Ataru yells. "Where are we and where's  
Lum?!!"  
  
"I'll tell you everything in a few minutes," the Vosian  
replies. "Until then, get a small group to join us at our hotel  
room!!!"  
  
"Okay," Koosei replies. "We'll be there!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the sewers under Tomobiki, Soyuha Airu reiMikan  
oMoroboshi, now meditating in the middle of a chalked phoenix-shaped  
outline drawn on the floor, awakens with a start. "Thoughtmistress,"  
one of her followers seems concerned. "Are you well?!"  
  
"I can sense the Great One!" a twisted smile crosses her face.  
"He's here!! My Revered Ancestor is here!!!"  
  
"But, Thoughtmistress," the follower gasps, "...he isn't  
supposed to be here. Lum is the only one who was supposed to come!"  
  
"Do you dispute my findings?" the woman angrily snarls.  
  
"No, no, no, Thoughtmistress!!!" the creature nervously  
relents. "But, we didn't know he was coming!!"  
  
"I will allow no questioning of my powers!!!" Soyuha snarls.  
"Do it again, and you shall die with the false goddess!!!"  
  
"I shan't!" the follower looks relieved.  
  
"Fine," Soyuha snorts. "Now our doings shall have Heaven's  
Own Blessing. How those fools on the Homeworld scoffed at what I  
planned to do! They won't scoff now!!"  
  
* * *  
  
In the streets above Soyuha's head, the man suddenly turns to  
Chamba. "I believe the time has come that we revealed ourselves to  
Nassur and Benten."  
  
"You mean it?" the woman looks surprised.  
  
"The *daimon'cha* is here now," he replies. "He is one of the  
keys in saving the Universe..."  
  
* * *  
  
"***LUM'S A GOD?!?!?!***"  
  
Ataru, a small band of students from Tomobiki High School plus  
Sakura and Koosei stare in disbelief at the Vosian hunter after he has  
explained the reason by which they travelled to the twentieth  
millennium. "That's right," the Vosian hunter nods. "They brought  
her into this time to celebrate the anniversary of Lum's first coming  
to Earth. Unfortunately, Benten and I were brought with her by  
accident."  
  
"Nassur-kun!" Koosei looks sick. "Please, don't tell me that  
Oogi and his lunatics finally succeeded in...?!!"  
  
"No, they didn't!" Benten interrupts. "Fortunately!!"  
  
"Who's Oogi?!" Shinobu looks curious.  
  
"Read two stories ahead," Nassur sighs.  
  
"So how come we got sent into the past?" Ataru demands.  
  
"Well," BR-88 speaks, "...the extra strain of carrying Nassur  
and Benten caused a temporary overload of the time-mat beam, thus  
transporting everything and everyone nearby...yourselves and your  
school...somewhere else. It was quite a fortunate occurrence. You  
could have rematerialized within a sun or materialized at the time of  
the Big Bang."  
  
"So why don't I feel so lucky?" Ataru shudders.  
  
"So where's Lum in all of this?" Koosei asks.  
  
"That's where it gets complicated," Nassur sighs. "We think  
Lum has been kidnapped by a group of religious terrorists calling  
themselves the Darkside. We're not sure why, but we believe that they  
want to destroy the Church of Lum before it has a chance to form."  
  
Everyone looks horrorstruck. "Kill Lum-san?!!" Mendou gasps.  
"That's something not even Moroboshi would stoop to!!!"  
  
Ataru sends Mendou into the nearest wall! "Who says that  
**I'd** hurt Lum?!!" the former student snarls.  
  
Mendou moans. As his rival recovers, the former class  
president of Class 3-4 faces his ex-classmates. "Personally, I find a  
church in Lum's name sickening, but as far as I'm concerned, anyone  
who thinks of hurting her is cruising for a terminal bruising!!!  
Who's with me?!!"  
  
The other students roar their approval. "If you're so  
prepared to find Lum," Nassur interrupts, "...do you know where she  
is?!" he holds up a finger in objection.  
  
Ataru stops, remembering one particular detail. "I don't  
know!" he squeaks.  
  
Everyone else faints! "I know!" a woman's voice announces.  
  
Everyone faces the speaker. "Who are you?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"My name is Chamba Aokinba reiTenba Nassur," Chamba states,  
entering the room, then bows, her hands in a splayed-finger prayer.  
"I'm an agent of the Sagussan Intelligence Ministry. I bid you all  
peace, logic and harmony."  
  
"Chamba...Ao-...kinba...?" Nassur gasps.  
  
"...reiTenba...*NASSUR*?!?!?!" Benten howls.  
  
"That is correct," Chamba nods, not realizing what effect her  
words have.  
  
"Nassur!!!" Benten grabs her partner by his collar. "Kindly  
explain...NOW!!!! Since when did you have other girlfriends beyond  
Cinba and *me*?!!"  
  
The Vosian is too mortified to answer. "Hey!!!" Shinobu moves  
to yank Benten away. "Who says Nassur-kun's going to have kids with  
**you**?!!"  
  
Incensed, Chamba nerve-pinches Shinobu. "No one gave **you**  
the right to approach my Revered Ancestor, nor his chosen child-mate,  
you seductress!!!"  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend drops like a marionette with her strings  
cut! "I like her already!!" Ataru muses.  
  
Benten looks surprised, then lets Nassur go. "Well, I suppose  
that's okay," the Fukunokami sighs, calming herself.  
  
"Thank Lecasur!" Nassur pants.  
  
"So why is a Sagussan intelligence operative here on Earth?!"  
Koosei looks curious.  
  
"Easily explained," Chamba smiles. "I am here tracking Soyuha  
Airu reiMikan oMoroboshi...Cinba's murderer."  
  
Everyone looks more confused. "Soyuha Airu...oMoroboshi?!"  
Ataru gasps.  
  
"That's the real name of the woman who killed High Priestess  
Atoke," the Sagussan smiles. "But before I continue, there is someone  
listening in on us next door."  
  
Nassur's eyes glow a moment. "I got him!!!" he yells, drawing  
his gun and firing several times into the wall behind him!  
  
The shots blast a huge hole into the wall, revealing Soyuha's  
follower slain on the bed. His body immediately disintegrates. "A  
Darksider!" BR-88 gasps.  
  
"He's falling apart!" Megane gags, pointing.  
  
"Soyuha's followers are artificial lifeforms created of  
inorganic materials," Chamba reports. "They are considered as alive  
as the wall Nassur shot through."  
  
"So, what's the story about Soyuha?" Koosei demands.  
  
Chamba explains that Soyuha Airu reiMikan oMoroboshi was a  
Thoughtmistress on Sagussa, the only planet in the Universe that is  
neither a full member of the Universal Confederation, nor allows the  
Church of Lum to seek believers there. One day several years before,  
she suffered a serious head injury in an accident involving a  
sledgehammer and a banana peel. Soyuha become paranoid. She began a  
study on the Church of Lum, finally concluding that the Church should  
not follow Lum but her Beloved Darling...Ataru. From there, she  
planned to rid the Universe of Lum by any means possible, in hopes of  
destroying the Church of Lum in the process. Luckily, Soyuha was  
incarcerated in a mental institution. She promptly escaped using a  
banana peel and a sack of potatoes. Chamba has been tracking her ever  
since.  
  
"It sounds like a classic cast of banana dementia," Ataru  
quips at the tale's conclusion.  
  
Everyone winces. "Now that's a bad pun!" Mendou groans.  
  
"For once I agree, Mendou," Koosei adds.  
  
"So, where's Lum-san?" Megane asks.  
  
"I don't know," Chamba shakes her head. "But I'll bet she's  
hidden in the Great Lum Church."  
  
"I slipped a tracer on Lum's bikini before Soyuha took her  
away," Nassur reports. "But, it's too far way for me to track it  
accurately."  
  
"It's a help," Chamba sighs. "Let's proceed to the Church of  
Lum..."  
  
Before she could complete her statement, the intelligence  
officer is trampled by everyone save Mie, Koosei and Nassur. "You  
okay?" the homeroom teacher kneels beside Chamba.  
  
"I'm fine," she groans. "I see the legends written about  
those Purveyors of Entropy who plagued the lives of the *daimon'cha*  
and his Other are true!"  
  
"Tell us something we didn't know," Nassur's eyes roll to the  
ceiling.  
  
As she stands, Chamba notices Mie. "It's you!!!" she gasps  
before bowing. "The Missing One of the First One Hundred Thousand  
*Daishi'cha*!!! How am I honoured to stand in your presence!!"  
  
Koosei blinks once. Nassur is understandably confused. "What  
one hundred thousand?!" Mie appears equally confused. "What's a  
*daishi'cha*?!"  
  
"Oh, you don't know the glorious future which awaits you,"  
Chamba remembers. "Don't worry...all your questions will have answers  
soon."  
  
The intelligence officer then departs. Nassur and Koosei  
stare at each other while Mie shrugs. "I guess I'll have to find out  
for myself," the Kyushu native muses.  
  
"It appears there's more to Mie than meets the eye," Nassur  
quips.  
  
"Indeed," Koosei adds.  
  
* * *  
  
The Tomobiki gang, BR-88 and Chamba soon materialize in front  
of the Great Lum Church. "Tomobiki High School is a church?!!" Megane  
gasps.  
  
"That's right," BR-88 hands Megane the Book of Lum. "And most  
of the people here have chapters in Lum's bible."  
  
Megane nearly rips the android's hand off taking the holy book  
in hand. Mendou and the guards look over his shoulder to read it.  
"The android's right!" Megane smiles. "We've got all got entries in  
here! Let's see...'I wanna (blank) her little (blank) and (blank) on  
her (blank) (blank)'...It's all here!"  
  
"How juvenile," Mendou snorts. "You'll never catch me writing  
that way about Lum-san!"  
  
Megane turns the pages to Mendou's chapter. "Oh, here's the  
first chapter of Mendou, verse one," the be-speckled teen chuckles.  
"'I'd beep Lum in a moment if Moroboshi wasn't such a [ukguk]head!'"  
  
Mendou turns red. "Obviously, something got lost in the  
translation," he nervously concludes.  
  
"What do I know?" Ataru snorts. "I'm just a [ukguk]head."  
  
"Can we get on with this?!" Nassur snaps.  
  
"Everyone's getting tired of these dumb (blank) jokes," Benten  
adds.  
  
The group rushes through the empty halls of the Great Lum  
Church. Everyone save Chamba looks in awe of the place. "There's  
representations of all of us," Lan gasps. "Except Darling."  
  
"Please!!!" Chamba groans, feeling her stomach. "I just had  
lunch!! If I had my way, I'd nuke this building into atoms!!!"  
  
Mendou and the guards loon incensed. "WHAT?!?!?!" the scion  
of Japan's richest family roars, drawing his katana. "How **dare**  
you impinge Lum-san's honour by spitting on her church, you  
heretic?!!"  
  
Ataru, Mie and Koosei beat all five senseless! "Who'd want a  
church of Lum which has **you** swine directing it?!!" the homeroom  
teacher snarls.  
  
"I agree!!" Ataru snaps. "I should've got **all** the credit  
for bringing Lum to Earth!!!"  
  
"Do you really want credit for that, Ataru-chan?" Mie hums.  
  
He considers the question. "Good point," Ataru muses.  
  
Everyone faints! Moments later, the group enters the vestry,  
still devoid of any signs of life. "This is the last place that Lum  
was seen with Soyuha," Nassur reports.  
  
"Nobody's seen them leave," Benten adds. "That means there's  
a hidden doorway around here somewhere."  
  
"Let's go find it!" Chamba nods.  
  
* * *  
  
At that moment, in the bowels of Tomobiki, Lum struggles to  
free herself. "I must get free!!!" she gasps.  
  
Meanwhile, the Darksiders meet in the next chamber.  
"Thoughtmistress," one panics. "The friends of Lum are searching for  
the way in here with the Great One **and** Chamba Aokinba reiTenba  
Nassur of the Sagussan Intelligence Ministry!"  
  
"Chamba?!" Soyuha gasps before laughing. "That weak fool will  
be too late to save that obscenity Lum from meeting her deserved  
fate!! Prepare the execution immediately!!!"  
  
As her followers move to obey, Soyuha moves to face Lum.  
"Prepare to meet whatever gods you worship, Lum!" she snarls. "You'll  
soon be joining them!!"  
  
Soyuha returns to her chambers to prepare herself. "Oh,  
Darling!!" Lum pales. "Hurry!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Still nothing," Chamba sighs. "Time's running out."  
  
Everyone looks defeated. Suddenly, a strange look appears on  
Ataru's face, his left eye glowing. "**I'm coming, Lum!!!**" he  
declares as psychic fire melts his skin to reveal the Cyborg's armour.  
  
Before anyone can speculate, the Cyborg grabs Mendou, then  
rams his rival head-first into the floor! Mendou disappears as  
everyone looks overjoyed. "The hidden passage!!!" Benten gulps.  
"He's found it!!"  
  
Mendou's howls are then heard. "***SHADDUP!!!!!!***" the  
Cyborg yells as he leaps into the hole, using Mendou's body as a  
cushion for his landing before running off into the darkness!  
  
"I'm...scared..." Mendou groans...  
  
...before Nassur, Benten, Aokinba and the rest of the group  
use his body as a cushion before running into the darkness after the  
Cyborg!! "Hold it, Ataru!!!" Nassur yells.  
  
"Don't go alone!!!" Benten adds.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!!" Chamba yells. "I want to see the Cyborg  
in action!!!"  
  
Mendou groans as Koosei kneels beside him. "You hurt,  
Mendou?"  
  
"Yes...I'm hurt..."  
  
A devilish grin crosses the teacher's face as he leaps on  
Mendou, then runs after the others. "Good!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Nearby, Soyuha leads her followers towards Lum. The  
thoughtmistress holds a long dagger with a jagged blade. The  
Darksiders chant in some sort of untranslatable tongue as they march  
slowly around Lum, akin to vultures hovering over a dead corpse. Lum,  
to say the least, is **very** intimidated. *Darling*, she gulps.  
*I'm sorry for all that I did to you to make your life miserable! If  
you rescue me now, I swear I'll try to make things better for you!!*  
  
Soyuha turns toward Lum, lifting the blade as high as  
possible. "Soon, Lum," madness gleams in the Sagussan's eye. "You  
will be less than a memory for the Universe and they will worship the  
one true God."  
  
The Oni looks away, eyes fused shut as Soyuha thrusts the  
dagger towards her heart...  
  
...but before she makes contact, the Cyborg lands on top of  
her, squashing her into okonomiyaki!! "**No sacrificing naive Oni  
girls today!**" the machine-man snarls.  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum cries.  
  
The Darksiders stare at the armoured monstrosity in their  
midst. "It's the Great One!!!" one exclaims.  
  
Before the Cyborg can do anything, he notices all of Airu's  
followers *bowing* low to **him**!! "**Now what?!!**" Ataru scratches  
his head.  
  
Soyuha suddenly appears, causing the machine-man to faint!  
"Oh, Great One, Revered Father of All Sagussa!!!" she bows as the  
Cyborg recovers, "...you have come to watch as we rid the Galaxy of  
that pretender!!!"  
  
"**Actually,**" Ataru amends, "**...I came to *save* that  
so-called pretender!!**"  
  
Soyuha looks horrified. "Did my ears hear you correctly?!!"  
she gasps. "You want to save this genetrash?!!"  
  
"**That's right. I do!**"  
  
She looks shocked. "But...we have made so much in tribute  
towards you!" she screams, pointing to the idol Lum is secured  
against.  
  
Ataru looks. "**That ugly thing is supposed to be *me?***" he  
points, clearly not impressed.  
  
"It was the best we could do in the short time we were setting  
up," Soyuha chuckles, scratching her head.  
  
Ataru faints! "**Maybe I should clobber her first!!**"  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum yells. "Stop her before she kills me!!!"  
  
"**I will, Lum, don't worry,**" Ataru stands, before turning  
to Soyuha. "**Look, Soyuha-chan, in the future, Lum is going to be my  
wife. And even though the people of this time don't even know who I  
am, I don't care about the Church. In fact, a church constructed by  
dorks like Mendou and Megane's boob-patrol really turns my stomach!!  
Still, I can't let you kill Lum!**"  
  
Silence falls over the scene as the thoughtmistress considers  
her ancestor's words. "So," Soyuha coldly intones. "I made a  
mistake! You aren't the real Great One!! You're only a trick forged  
by Chamba and the Great Kaluha to stop me from taking the necessary  
action against the slut who dares think herself worthy to be the  
chosen child-mate of the Great Father of the Fifth Republic of  
Sagussa!!!"  
  
She stares at her followers. "My friends, for the glory of  
Sagussa...slay the false Great One!!!"  
  
The Cyborg is then set upon by two dozen creatures, not acting  
immediately to save himself. "**Sheesh!**" Ataru sighs. "**She's as  
thick as Mendou, Megane and the bodyguards!**"  
  
An explosion later sees the Darksiders smashed into the walls  
around the Cyborg!! "**That's better!**" the machine-man snarls.  
  
Mortally afraid, the thoughtmistress makes a hasty retreat.  
The Darksiders re-engage Ataru. Nassur and the others arrive. "Oh,  
Ataru," the Vosian is wide-eyed as he watches Ataru clean house!  
"Um...need a hand?"  
  
"**No, thank you**," the Cyborg sighs. "**I'm almost  
finished.**"  
  
In seconds, the Darksiders fall, disintegrating as they hit  
the rock. As everyone watches them depart from this realm of  
existence, Mendou moves to free his favourite classmate. "Oh,  
Lum-san! Are you alright?! I'll save you!!"  
  
The Cyborg's eye-laser cuts him down!! "**Forget it, de'ne!!!  
If I've said it once, I'll say it again!!! Lum is *my* Other!!!**"  
  
Mendou faints! The guards leap at Ataru. "SAYS WHO?!?!?!"  
the four demand as one...  
  
...just as the Cyborg's energy beam slices them down!!!  
Everyone shakes their head in disgust. "I see things are back to  
normal already," Koosei sighs.  
  
"Not quite," Chamba looks around. "Where's Soyuha?"  
  
"We'd better find her," Nassur growls, "...or else this could  
happen all over again!"  
  
"Soyuha's very dangerous," the intelligence officer warns.  
"She's a proven killer!"  
  
"I know she nearly killed me!" Lum gasps as Ataru frees her.  
  
"There's no need for all of us to go," Koosei suggests. "Any  
volunteers?"  
  
"I'm going," Nassur growls. "Soyuha has a lot of questions I  
want answered."  
  
"I'll go," Benten nods.  
  
"As will I!" Chamba adds.  
  
Ataru embraces Lum as he reverts to normal. "Lum and I better  
stay here," the former student sighs. "You never know what that  
lunatic might try to do if she caught us alone."  
  
"I'll watch over Ataru-chan and Lum-chan," Mie adds. "Not to  
mention keep these five dorks in line!!" she icily glares at Mendou  
and the guards.  
  
"No problem," Nassur replies.  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Nassur, Benten and Chamba enter a series of  
caves beyond the sewers. Long since forgotten, some of the caverns  
resemble Second World War-era air raid shelters. Nassur tries to us  
his powers to find Soyuha. "It's sure dark in here," Benten gulps.  
  
Chamba pulls out two pairs of infrared goggles. "Take these,"  
she smiles. "They'll help you see better."  
  
"Thanks," Nassur slips on his eyewear. "There's too much lead  
around for me to get an accurate fix on Soyuha."  
  
"Unfortunately, a Sagussan can consciously block her mind from  
a Vosian's tracking powers," the intelligence agent notes.  
  
"Like a Yehisrite?" Benten gulps, realizing that their  
problems in locating the insane thoughtmistress are quickly  
multiplying.  
  
"Very much so," Chamba nods. "Our predecessors, the Fourth  
Republic of Sagussa, bestowed the tracking abilities on the Vosians  
via selective genetic experiments thirty-two millennia ago, back when  
Vos was inhabited by a race of cannibalistic scavengers. They knew  
how to defeat that power and passed their knowledge to our ancestors."  
  
"That's not good," Nassur muses.  
  
The three then stop as they notice the cave dividing into  
three parts ahead. "Looks like it splits off," Chamba muses. "Do we  
split up?"  
  
"I guess so," Nassur nods. "Although I don't want to be alone  
with that crazed lunatic around."  
  
Reluctantly, they part company, Chamba going left, Benten  
going right and Nassur moving up the slot. Keep in contact by  
psi-link, the Vosian warns.  
  
He notices that the caves are as dark and creepy as one might  
expect under a city. Nassur notices light at the end of his tunnel.  
As he approaches, the surrounding temperature increases dramatically.  
A vein of lava? Ignoring the heat, Nassur continues his approach. As  
he nears the end of the cave, Nassur hears Soyuha's voice chanting in  
the same tongue she used in her near-execution of Lum.  
  
Reaching the tunnel's end, Nassur sees the insane  
thoughtmistress praying at the foot of a cliff. The lava seems to lap  
up like water as she prays. "It's over, Soyuha!" Nassur cautiously  
approaches her. "Give it up!"  
  
"Darksiders never surrender!" the Sagussan spins to face him.  
"I should have known that the legendary Nassur would soon figure out  
my plan, then come to that bitch's aid."  
  
"Lum is my student and friend," Nassur replies as he closes  
the range. "She and Benten helped me over the death of Cinba."  
  
"So," Soyuha laughs, "...another of my actions comes to haunt  
me."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she coldly smiles. "**I** killed Cinba."  
  
The Vosian is stunned. "You did?!" he growls. "Why?!!"  
  
"Originally," she starts, the glitter of her insane mind  
becoming more obvious to the Vosian, "...I planned to take someone  
from the past and brainwash them into killing Lum when that Oni was  
weak enough to be defeated. Lum has always cared for Cinba. I  
thought your child-mate was a natural for the job. However, she  
resisted the brainwashing. She died in the struggle. So I sent her  
body back to make it look like she died in an accident."  
  
"You monster!" Nassur hoarsely gasps.  
  
"If things had been let alone," Airu muses, "...you and Cinba  
would have grown old and had many children, not to mention adopting  
those genetrash hybrids! In fact, when she died, Cinba was pregnant  
with your child! But, history has given you another wife."  
  
"And who might that be?!" Nassur asks.  
  
"Nassur?!" Benten's voices echoes from nearby. "Are you  
there?"  
  
"There she is now!" Soyuha muses.  
  
Nassur looks like he has been hit by a torpedo. "Benten's  
going to be my wife?" he gasps.  
  
*An opening!* Soyuha snarls as she swiftly draws her dagger,  
then throws it at Nassur.  
  
It imbeds into the Vosian's left shoulder!! Soyuha leaps at  
him and the two wrestle, rolling towards the edge of the cliff.  
Soyuha's mania fuels her strength as she keeps Nassur at bay. After  
several minutes of fighting, Soyuha shoves Nassur's head over the  
cliff, trying to push him off. "Die!!!"  
  
Nassur gets a mental image of Cinba urging him to fight on for  
Benten's sake, then with a burst of strength, lifts Soyuha up,  
spinning himself towards the edge. "I've had enough of you!!!"  
  
Soyuha falls towards the burning lava! "NO!!!!!!  
Ataru-sama!!! Save me!!! SAVE ME!!!!"  
  
Mercifully, the screams cease. Nassur stands there, mind and  
body fatigued. "That was for you, Cinba..." he gasps as his strength  
finally gives out, allowing him to teeter over the cliff...  
  
...as someone grabs him by the kill-belt! "Hey!!!" a female  
voice yells. "No diving into unknown depths!!!"  
  
Nassur sees Benten yanking him back. Suddenly...a curious  
twinkle comes to his eye. "What took you so long?" he smiles.  
  
"Hey," she smiles, "...hunters specialize in last-minute  
rescues!"  
  
Nassur collapses into Benten's arms. "I love you, Benten  
Shigaten!" he mumbles into her ear.  
  
The Fukunokami freezes, disbelief crossing her face. "Y-you  
do...?!"  
  
Nassur nods. A tear comes to Benten's eye. "It's about  
time!" she cries, hugging him tightly...  
  
* * *  
  
Nearby, Chamba and the strange man who accompanied her quietly  
watch as the two embrace, madly kissing. "So, the Great Father's  
plans for them became reality...thanks in part to us," the former  
muses. "How strange, the way the universe works."  
  
"I've been travelling through this universe for thirty  
millennia and it still boggles my mind," the man chuckles as he turns  
away.  
  
Chamba stares at the lava pool where Soyuha had fallen. She  
then blinks as a beautiful point of light ascends from the molten rock  
towards her. A voice tickles her mind. Chamba-chan...  
  
Soyuha-chan! the intelligence agent mentally gasps.  
How?  
  
That does not matter, the thoughtmistress laughs, her  
voice no longer haunted by the mad rage which had possessed her for so  
long...not to mention carving a hole in her pursuer's heart. I'm  
free, my love. And now...I finally understand.  
  
I'm glad, Chamba smiles, tears flowing down her face.  
  
The point of light touches Chamba's mind as Soyuha presents  
her with a parting gift; her memories and the oath of love Sagussans  
have used for millennia. For our children, my love...do vanan'cha,  
marei'cha-Chamba, Soyuha's voice fades.  
  
They shall have it, my darling, Chamba vows, her eyes  
closing as the thoughtmistress' *mei'na* finally pulls away from her.  
Do vanan'cha, marei'cha-Soyuha.  
  
The point of light disappears. Sighing, Chamba turns to  
leave...then finds herself facing Lum. "Lum-sama," she blinks.  
  
"Soyuha was your bond-mate, wasn't she?" Lum smiles.  
  
Chamba nods, wiping her face. "Yes. She is also descent of  
your tenth child with the *daimon'cha.* I assume now that you're  
bonded with the Great Elder Mother Noa."  
  
"Yes," Lum nods. "It's...coming to me, slowly. I just hope  
this didn't do anything which could destroy Darling's future."  
  
The intelligence agent considers the unspoken question Lum put  
forth. "Actually, Lum-sama...you might say this *guaranteed* the  
future...for yourself, the Great Elder Mother and the Great Father."  
  
Lum beams as she escorts Chamba away...  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, after all is said and done, everyone is restored to  
their proper place in the space-time continuum. The time-travellers  
are memory-suppressed of any vital information which may alter  
history. At the Moroboshi house, Lum and Ataru sit in his old  
bedroom, staring at the stars. "Well," the Oni sighs, "...even though  
I was nearly sacrificed, that still was a nice future, wasn't it,  
Darling?"  
  
"Well," Ataru sighs. "I wonder why there was no listing for  
me in your holy book! I do keep a diary, remember!"  
  
"That is strange," she muses. "As was Benten and Nassur  
rushing away like that after we got home. I wonder why?"  
  
"Me, too," Ataru sighs. "But, I guess we'll find out  
later...we always do. In the meantime," he rises, "...I'm back to  
Oshika!"  
  
Lum looks hurt. "Do you have to go back?!"  
  
"Why should I stay here?" he growls as he walks downstairs.  
"I've got a home and a caring family up there! What else could a man  
ask for?!"  
  
Slipping on his shoes, he moves to leave...but is halted by  
someone embracing his leg. "Don't leave your poor, suffering mother  
to grow old and die alone, Ataru!!!" a voice wails.  
  
A second later, Ataru's mother is smashed into the  
floorboards! "Idiot, if it hasn't got into you yet, YOU'RE NOT MY  
MOTHER ANY MORE!!!!"  
  
Kinshou moans as Ataru storms out of the home. "Boy, he's  
really mad, isn't he?!" Ten-chan watches from the living room.  
  
"Yes...oh!" Lum remembers something.  
  
A second later, her lightning is heard mixed with Ten-chan's  
scream! "Yeowch!!!" the young Oni howls. "What was that for,  
Lum-chan?!!"  
  
"**That** was for you opening your big mouth and telling  
everyone Darling was visiting!!!" his cousin roars. "How **dare** you  
make Darling's life miserable, you naughty little boy!!!"  
  
"But I'm a *good* boy, Lum-chan!!" Ten-chan defensively  
wails...  
  
...then gets another blast!! "A likely story!!!" Lum snaps.  
  
*** The End ***  
  
Epilogue...  
  
In space, "Renegade" soars to another planet. Nassur mans the  
helm while Benten sits in the command chair. "On course to  
coordinates 875-020-079," the Vosian reports.  
  
"Wait!" Benten stands. "Those aren't the coordinates to Home  
Base! Where are we going now?!"  
  
Nassur smiles. "Just a little mission before we return home."  
  
The Fukunokami is not pleased. "All you ever think of is  
duty!! What's this mission about?!"  
  
"A visit to the Justice of the Peace for a quiet marriage  
ceremony for ourselves," the Vosian deadpans.  
  
Benten faints! "Marriage?!! You?!! Me?!! NOW?!?!?!"  
  
"Unless you want to wait for a bit," Nassur muses.  
  
They look at each other. Joyfully, Benten slips her arms  
around Nassur. "If you even **think** of changing course," she  
playfully purrs, "...I'll make you wish you died in the future!!"  
  
The two laugh as "Renegade" warps away on its most joyous  
mission to date...  
  
*** The Beginning ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Lum's felt her unyielding wrath from afar for the past  
two months. Now, there's no escape...for Ataru's grandmother  
Nagaiwakai has forged a sure-fire plan to evict the Oni from her  
grandson's life. And what better way to do it than to use Ataru's  
first true love! Even if Lum succeeds in winning her Darling back  
from Sunhair Windrider, will her victory be as hollow as the "love"  
between Ataru and Lum? Return to this newsgroup very soon for the  
most dramatic, shocking and soul-searching story of "Urusei Yatsura -  
The Senior Year" to date: "Ataru's First Girlfriend! Arrive  
Windy-chan!!"  
**** **** ****  



	17. Ataru's First Girlfriend! Arrive Windy-...

Sendai...five years ago.  
  
The forests outside the city are silent as two children walk between the trees hand-in-hand. The boy is a younger Ataru, dressed in casual civilians. Beside him is a cute girl the same age. With long curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she is dressed in a sleeved pink jumpsuit with the Zephyrite national insignia and a red cape. Both look upset; tears flow down Ataru's cheeks while the girl seems neutral.  
  
"Why, Windy-chan?!!" he pleads. "Why can't you stay?!"  
  
"We can't be together anymore, Ataru-chan," she woefully looks away.  
  
"You mean...we can't get married?!"  
  
She nods, trying not to cry. "I can't marry you...though I'd wish otherwise."  
  
"Windy-chan!" he takes her hands in his. "What's going on?! Why are you leaving me?!"  
  
"You've no idea what I'm going through, Ataru-chan," she sniffs. "I can't say anything further! Please...don't ask!!"  
  
The girl moves to leave. Ataru looks at her, then down. "Windy-chan...I love you."  
  
She stops. "I love you, Ataru-chan...but we can never be together. I'm sorry!"  
  
Before Ataru could react, the girl rises into the air, floating towards a hovering albatross-shaped starship. "Windy-chan!!!" he runs after her, vainly reaching for his love.  
  
"Remember..." the girl raises a hand in farewell, "...we may never be together but our love will be as eternal as the Eternal Winds!"  
  
He screams her name again, but it is to no avail. The ship disappears. Crying, he gasps her name as he sinks to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Finally, he stares to the heavens. "Windy-chan...I'll **never** love another girl like I love you..." he shakes his head. "I promise!!"  
  
A hollow wind blows through the trees...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
Ataru's First Girlfriend! Arrive Windy-chan!!  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Steven P. Cornett for a plot suggestion  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Sixteenth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This is the final part of the "Before the Phoenix, After the Phoenix" saga. While things will calm down somewhat...heh-heh...it doesn't mean that the fun hasn't stopped!  
  
2)Yedris is based on the character created by Lew Burton for "Just a Dream." Thanks, Lew. Note that Rei's sister Sugoi (created by Fred Lee Cain) will not appear until "The Bodyguards' Denouement" (story #27).  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Tomobiki...today.  
  
"Lum-chan, do you need any help?"  
  
Lum is cleaning her room. "No thanks, Mrs. Moroboshi," she replies. "I'm okay." With that, she sweeps the rest of the dirt into the dustpan. Ten-chan is busy cleaning the windows. "How's it going, Ten-chan?"  
  
"It's okay," he smiles. "Kinda nice that we get this room all to ourselves, huh?"  
  
Lum stops, then looks down. "Un..."  
  
She dumps the dirt into a garbage bag, then puts away the dustpan and hand broom. No, it wasn't nice! Ataru wasn't living with them, but 270 kilometres to the north, living in his own house with his daughter, sister and sister-in-law. A house that should also be hers if she was able to change her visa.  
  
But Lum was in a bind. Ataru was trying to pull her away from Tomobiki while Lum was trying to get him to come back. The Spirit War ended a month ago, yet Ataru still acted as if everyone in Tomobiki were demons hell-bent on his destruction. Why couldn't he understand these were his friends?  
  
Shaking her head, she proceeds back into the room. It was nice that she was able to sleep in a futon, but it would be nicer if Ataru slept with her. They had separated to get over the trauma of the Spirit War, but Lum had, with her usual elan, rebounded quickly. Ataru had taken longer. Understandable since the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was in his mind. But still, he should've considered coming back. He didn't belong in Oshika, Lum fervently believed. Ataru belonged in Tomobiki.  
  
"Here's some stuff Ataru put in a shoe box," Ten-chan calls out from the closet.  
  
"Let me see," Lum walks over to pull the shoe box out. "What the...?"  
  
The box, caked in dust as if it had been buried for years in the closet's inner recesses, was meant for a pair of dress shoes. Blowing off the dust, Lum sneezes, then opens the box. She blinks on seeing a small gold heart locket, the katakana WI etched in the metal. "'Wi?!'" Lum wonders as she pulls out the locket. "What does that mean?!"  
  
The locket opens, revealing a blonde, blue-eyed Zephyrite girl the same age as Lum when she trained under Nassur. Staring at the cherubic face, the Oni feels a chill run down her spine. She reads the small note written beside the face. "'My Ataru-chan...Our hearts forever together...Your Windy-chan.'"  
  
Dazed, she allows the locket to fall away from her hand, bouncing harmlessly off the floor. Ten-chan stares concernedly at her. "Lum-chan, you okay? Lum-chan?!"  
  
Silence responds...then two...then more. "D-darling..." Lum blinks, her voice failing as her imagination goes into overdrive...  
  
Ataru and Windy playing in the forest...  
  
They going through a shopping mall...  
  
They meeting Ataru's parents, winning their approval for their relationship...  
  
They embracing, their lips touching...  
  
"NO!!!!" Lum screams as she leaps into the air, flying downstairs. "NO!!!!"  
  
Kinshou appears before her. "Lum-chan, what's wrong?!" she gently seizes the Oni.  
  
Betrayal and anger flash in Lum's eyes as she glares at her. "Who...is...Windy?!" she bites a word at a time.  
  
"Windy...?!" Kinshou jolts, then shudders before screaming out, "***THAT COW!!!!***"  
  
Another mooing fit occurs. A foregone conclusion later, Kinshou is buried under the Saturn Five!!!! "STOP MOOING, YOU HAG!!!!!!" Koosei's voice thunders from his living room.  
  
Lum shudders. "Darling...how could you...how could you...?!" she snarls as she leaps out of the house for her scout.  
  
"Uh-oh," Ten-chan hums from the bedroom. "Looks like there's gonna be a fight..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru sneezes. "Someone's talking about me," he rubs his nose as he stretches himself, then gets out of bed. "Hope it's Lum-chan having sexy thoughts about me. Maybe it'll finally persuade her to come up here and leave that loony bin behind once and for all!"  
  
He heads to the kitchen to check the refrigerator. "Hmm," he wonders on seeing a dish of sakura mocha. "Did Lum make this?"  
  
Pulling it out, he pulls off the cover, then hesitantly looks at the snacks. They seem normal. His mind flashes back to the time her cooking these very treats transformed him into a wolf. "Well, can't avoid her cooking forever," he sighs as he takes one of the treats, then bites into it. Blinking at the succulent taste, he takes the bowl into the living room. "Tastes okay! I guess she's improving."  
  
Relaxing in the living room, he turns on the television. The morning news is on. A reporter smiles. "And we're happy to report that no weird events are occurring in Tomobiki this day..."  
  
"That'll change the instant Lum moves here," Ataru snorts as he changes the channel. "They'll throw themselves on their swords. Good riddance to bad rubbish."  
  
Laughing, he relaxes as he nibbles on the sakura mocha. Despite Lum's reticence in moving north, his basic game plan was going full steam ahead. With Mendou, the guards and Lan unable to spy on him, Ataru hadn't felt such freedom since the days before Lum's arrival. Of course, he hadn't taken advantage of their separation. Intimate liaisons between him and those women who visited over the last few weeks hadn't occurred. Sure, Sansura wanted to get her seductive powers back, Dakejinzou was looking for a shoulder to cry on when she learned she was a synthezoid and Yukio was preparing to separate from the other hybrids. That was no problem; Ataru would've helped them no matter what. He had no romantic interest in them. He already had his girl...and her name was Lum.  
  
Retrojets are heard. "What's Lum doing here?" he stands. "I thought it was a school day." He walks to the door. "Hi, Lum-chan! What brings you up here...eh?!"  
  
The OIQ...Oni in question...floats five feet away, her body aflame with her powers, an intense glare in her eyes. "DARLING!!!!!!" she howls. "KINDLY EXPLAIN!!!!!!"  
  
*Uh-oh! She's in *this* mode!* Ataru blinks as his eye glances to where the *qu'f-piaqu'r* is slung on a peg beside the door. "Um...Lum, what's wrong?" he stares at her.  
  
"What's wrong?!!" she snaps. "How dare you never tell me about her?!!"  
  
Her hand leaps up to fire a blast...as he ducks, the musket in his hands. An explosion later knocks both on their backsides, the particle shot from his weapon disintegrating the lightning!! As both shake the cobwebs from their minds, a crowd quickly gathers from Nicole's palace. "What's going on here?!" Nokoko demands.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!" Ataru rises to his feet. "Would you mind explaining what's got into you?!" he glares at Lum.  
  
She's surrounded by Nokoko, the Nendo-kata, Nicole, Mujanba, Jason and Muzainba, all questioningly staring at her. She then fixes her gaze on Ataru. "Who...is...Windy?!"  
  
The affect is instantaneous: he blinks in disbelief as the name registers, then looks down. "Windy-chan..." escapes his lips as he turns away, staggering back to the house.  
  
"I guess she was someone," Nokoko sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, everyone relaxes in the living room. Ataru and Lum remain apart, he by the window and she beside Mal. The Nendo-kata sit between them. "So, who is Windy, anyway?" Nokoko wonders.  
  
"My first girlfriend," Ataru admits. "In fact, you might say she was my first fiancee."  
  
"Your first FIANCEE?!?!?!" Lum leaps up. "Darling, I'M your first fiancee!!!"  
  
"Technically, you're not," Nicole amends.  
  
"Stay out of this!!" Lum snaps. "Why did you never tell me about her, Darling?!!"  
  
"Why not?!!" he snaps. "You would've done your 'you betrayed me from so long ago' routine, just like you did when Elle came!!"  
  
"Oh?!!" she growls. "That's the problem here!! You always scream whenever something strange happened, yet you've never told me anything about Grandma or Uncle or...or THIS, for that matter!!!"  
  
"What's there to tell?!" he demands. "It was over between Windy-chan and I years ago!!"  
  
Lum jolts as if he slapped her. "'Windy-chan'...?!" she gasps. "You called her that?"  
  
"We were only thirteen!" he snaps. "I've always thought of her as that! What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?!!" she growls. "Darling, you always put other women before me!! You've been doing that since the day we met!"  
  
"What choice have I?!!" he roars. "You blasted into my life without so much as a by-you-leave, said I was your husband, wrecked my life and heaven knows how many others, then acted as if you did nothing wrong!!!"  
  
"You ARE my husband, remember?!!"  
  
"Says who?!!"  
  
"***HOLD IT!!!!!!***"  
  
They stare at Nokoko, who stands between them. "Everyone out," she sighs. "I want to talk to these two idiots alone!"  
  
Confusion crosses the combatants' faces. "Of course, Beloved," Mal nods.  
  
The others file out. Nokoko sighs, then finds herself at the receiving end of blazing stares from both Ataru and Lum. "What exactly are you up to?!" the former crosses his arms.  
  
"It's what I'd like to know!" the latter snarls.  
  
Nokoko remains calm. "I think it's time the truth came out of this mess you've made."  
  
"Truth?!" Ataru snaps. "The only truth I know is that I'm being accused of two-timing a person I didn't meet until three years later!"  
  
"What about me?!!" Lum demands. "Don't I get any sort of consideration?!"  
  
"No, you don't...and never have," Nokoko cuts in. "Which doesn't matter since you've **never** loved him in the first place!"  
  
Both are caught short. "What was that?!"  
  
"You heard me," she glares. "**Neither** of you love the other...not before, not now!"  
  
"How can you say that?!" Lum demands. "How **dare** you say that?!! I love Darling more than my life!!! I'll never allow anyone to hurt him!! I've saved him from trouble and humiliation time and time again!!"  
  
"True. You do care for him. But that's not love...not the type of love which'll make a relationship successful. Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"  
  
They reluctantly move to the sofa, Nokoko separating her brother from her sister-in-law. "I think it's high time this gets hashed out before you ruin the rest of your lives," she hums. "But let me tell you something. When I decided to come back, I didn't act without ensuring Mal-chan and the others were willing to come with me. If they had been hesitant, we'd've stayed in the Outland. I believe you care for each other...and you do. You are friends, which is a good start...for friends can become lovers, then mates. However, right now, neither of you love the other...nor, I suspect, have you EVER loved the other!"  
  
Both move to protest, but Nokoko's hand silences them. "Lum, when you came, you were recovering from breaking up with Rei, right?"  
  
"Yes," the Oni nods.  
  
"So when Ataru-chan tagged your horns and said 'now I can be married,' you saw it as the sign that you found the right man, correct?!"  
  
"Yes," Lum nods. "It took me a while, but I realized Darling's the only one for me."  
  
"Strange way of showing it, I must confess," Nokoko hums. "Soon as it happened, you declared he was your husband, you'd be living together, he was no longer free to date other girls, he would have to accept Ten-chan's presence, he could only participate in activities that **you** sanctioned...need I continue?!"  
  
"A proper husband always stays loyal..."  
  
"You idiot!!!" Nokoko snaps.  
  
Lum bolts back. "That's NOT love, Lum!!" Nokoko jabs a finger at her. "That's called 'domination!!!' You trapped the man you SAID you love, then kept him trapped with the help of your friends for the last two years!!!"  
  
"Th-that's n-not t-true..." Lum stammers.  
  
"Oh?!" Nokoko snorts. "I wonder why the Spirit War came as such a shock, then! You found out you had NO control whatsoever over Ataru-chan!! And you hated it! You tried everything to change things back to the way they were, but you couldn't!! Ataru-chan wouldn't let you! And when it finally ended, you tried to keep control over him, but he flew the coup!! THAT'S the reason you've hesitated on here!! Someone who REALLY loved Ataru-chan would've come here without a second's hesitation!!!"  
  
"I couldn't change my visa...!"  
  
"That's an excuse!!! You didn't want to change your visa because you knew once you were here, your attempts at controlling Ataru-chan wouldn't work! You have no support base: no Ten-chan, no Mendou, no guards!!! People here gave Ataru-chan a chance, allowed him to live his life by HIS rules!! You saw that as a threat to you, hence you refused every time he insisted that you come live here!!!"  
  
Lum looks flummoxed, unaccustomed to these accusations from someone who's supposed to be very close to her. "Well, I'm glad someone figured that out!" Ataru snaps.  
  
"Darling...!!" Lum shudders.  
  
"Don't you get it?!!" he growls, glaring at her. "I've stated it more times than I care to count: I DON'T love you!!!"  
  
Lum jolts as if Ataru just punched her. "I've never loved you, Lum!" he bolts to his feet. "I've liked you, I've certainly cared for you and since Icarus, I've said I wanted to LEARN how to love you!! That's different than loving you off the bat!! I tried to be nice, I tried to show you sympathy...but you took advantage of me!!! I tried not to hate you for it! I believed you'd see the error of your ways, then back off and give me the chance to learn to like you, then love you!!"  
  
"Sure!!" Nokoko's eyes roll. "Don't be so smug! You're just as guilty as Lum-chan!!"  
  
"What?!!" he jolts.  
  
"What do you think?!!" Nokoko stares at him. "You could've walked out on Tomobiki any time you wanted!! You could've got Grandma to get the U.N. to revoke Ten-chan's and Lan's visas with one phone call!! You could've got the Kuromoroboshi to sabotage Mendou and the guards! They wouldn't've known what hit them! You could've moved out on Mom and Dad; there was enough money in your account to support you without help from Grandma!! And that's not to mention saying to Lum, 'I don't like what you're doing to me!!' That would've forced her to correct her mistakes or make you realize she didn't love you! Hiding behind the *saikoo jinseijitsu* can't wash!! That thing didn't have subvert control of you ALL the time between the First Tag Race and the Spirit War!!"  
  
He blinks. "The Spirit War hurt you," Nokoko continues. "I don't deny that! However, your reaction after was as hurtful to Lum-chan as what she did to you before the Spirit War!! You moved to a place she neither knew about nor felt safe in...then tried to drag her here against her will!! You tore after everyone in Tomobiki without pause...and even if they did deserve some of it, they didn't deserve ALL the shit you heaped on them!! You tried to destroy them so they couldn't support Lum-chan...and what you did was destroy any hopes of making Lum-chan understand why you were so angry! Ataru-chan, you weren't trying to learn how to love her!! You were doing the same damn thing to her as she did to you before the Spirit War!!!"  
  
Silence falls as Nokoko stands. "Now, all I see is more sniping and manoeuvring in an attempt to get the upper hand!! That's no relationship! There never was a relationship here!! You're the most stubborn idiots I've ever met!!" She moves to leave. "Now, fix this mess to BOTH your benefit...or end it!"  
  
She storms out. Silence follows her. Outside, Nokoko notices everyone waiting for her. "We heard you yelling from out here," Nicole muses. "You think they heard?"  
  
"I can't say," Nokoko sighs. "Right now, I might've given them the chance to repair what's wrong between them...or I might've destroyed their relationship for all time."  
  
Ataru and Lum sit facing away from the other, anger twisting their faces as they wait for the other to make the first move. He then looks over his shoulder. "What's this about you refusing to come live here?" he growls. "I didn't pay Buddha knows how much money to have this place built for nothing, you know!"  
  
"How could you turn your back on what I wanted?!" she snaps. "How dare you, Darling?! I do everything for you and this is the way you pay me back?!"  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you!! All you did for me was ensure that YOU felt secure and in control!!! You turned my parents against me, you turned my friends against me...Buddha, you turned EVERYONE against me!! Why do you think I never told you about Grandma or Uncle?! I didn't want you isolating me from my last hopes of getting my life back!!!"  
  
She rises. "Is that all you thought?! You NEVER cared for me!! You were off chasing every girl in sight and ignoring me!!!"  
  
"Was that a problem?!" he glares into her eyes. "You didn't need me! You had a whole TOWN fawning over you!! How did it feel when Grandma was ready to slap fifty million on your head?! How did it feel when Mie-chan showed she wasn't going to give a shit about what you thought?! You didn't like it...and I know your fan club were flummoxed, too!!!"  
  
"What fan club?!!"  
  
"Mendou, the guards, everyone I can think of!!! They're just as guilty as ruining my life as you!!" he points at her. "Why do you think I moved here?! I got sick and tired of being treated like shit by those clods because of you!! I wonder if you didn't get a kick from people treating you like you were some god!!! You never had to worry about doing all the work of keeping me in chains; you had all your servants down there ready to do the job for you!!"  
  
"That's not true!!!" she screams, tears in her eyes. "I never wanted you to be hurt by them!! I wanted you to love me!!!"  
  
"Oh, is that a fact?!!" he demands, tears in his eyes. "Well, how's this: I moved up here because I was scared!! I admit it!!! I was scared of those idiots!! The way I saw it, they never liked me!! They HATED me!!! They wanted me dead so they could have you for themselves!!! And I can't believe it took me two years to finally figure that out!! But I wanted to give you a chance because I believed you really cared for me...and now...and now I don't know what to believe anymore...!!"  
  
She blinks. "You were scared...of them?"  
  
"And you..." he nods. "Even you..."  
  
Silence descends as Lum sits beside him. "I'm scared of you," she finally admits.  
  
"Why?!" he stares at her.  
  
"What you became," she tearfully shakes her head. "Nokoko-chan's right. I was trying to control you...but it wasn't because I wanted to dominate you! I wanted to ensure you stayed with me! I wanted to ensure I didn't lose you like I lost Rei...and I...and I...oh, Fates, what was I doing to you...?!"  
  
"Lum..."  
  
"And then you just changed..." she stammers, sobs wracking her body. "You flung off everything, rejected everything, then ran up here and shielded yourself from everyone so that you'd feel safe. I didn't understand...I didn't see it until it was too late..."  
  
"And I turned around and tried to drag you up here," he sniffs. "I thought I was just trying to shield you from them..."  
  
They look at each other. "I think," she sighs, "...we need to spend time alone...until we're really ready to be a couple..."  
  
He nods. "Yeah...maybe that's the best. And if...if we don't get back together...we'll still be friends, won't we?"  
  
She smiles, then flies out of the house, tears trailing her. Watching her go, he heads to his room, hand reaching to cover his eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Megane screams.  
  
It's the next morning. Ten-chan's in class relaying the news. Everyone stares at him in shocked disbelief. Megane leans up. "You mean...they really... broke up?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Ten-chan sadly nods. "Lum-chan found out Ataru had some old girlfriend, some girl named Windy. She went up there to try to zap it out of him, he nearly kills her, then Nokoko-chan made 'em realize they never loved the other. That's when it happened."  
  
Silence falls with the velocity of a guillotine blade. "They broke up..." Megane shudders. "They really broke up. Then...then why aren't we celebrating this?"  
  
"Simple," Kakugari sighs. "We've known all along that the instant Ataru and Lum-chan break up, she goes back to Uru."  
  
"Everything back to normal," Momoe adds.  
  
"Nassur-kun never comes again," Shinobu moans.  
  
"No Benten and Oyuki," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"No more Reiko-chan," Ten-chan moans.  
  
"No more Ataru either," Kumiko shakes her head. "Now that he's no longer tied to Lum, he'll never come back to Tomobiki."  
  
Mendou stares at Ten-chan. "Jariten, is Lum-san preparing to go home?"  
  
"I dunno," he shakes his head. "She was dressing to come to school, so I think..."  
  
"There she is," Chibi looks outside.  
  
Lum walks onto school grounds, then wanly smiles as Mie runs up. "Lum-chan, there you are!"  
  
"'Morning, Mie-chan," the Oni waves.  
  
Mie stares at Lum's haunted look. "Boy, you really are in mourning, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess," Lum nods.  
  
"Ataru-chan told me everything."  
  
"Darling?!" Lum jolts. "How is he?"  
  
"He's...okay, I suppose," Mie shrugs. "He wishes it never happened."  
  
"So do I. Did he tell you about Windy?"  
  
"Yeah," Mie nods. "But he said it ended between them five years ago. After all, if he really did get engaged, he'd've ended up an ice cube for 87 years. That's the way Zephyrites are, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I forgot," Lum sighs. "I guess I really shot myself in the foot, didn't I?"  
  
"You both did," Mie sympathetically pats her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get to class."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum nods as they head inside...  
  
* * *  
  
...not realizing someone has watched them via a pair of binoculars, sitting comfortably in the cafeteria of Toranoseishin Finances. Pulling the binoculars away from her blazing brown eyes, the woman feels a vengeful growl escape her throat. "Still thinking you can get my grandson under your control again?!" Nagaiwakai snarls. "Don't bet on it!"  
  
She snaps her fingers, reaching for a cellular telephone...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day is overcast and blustery. The student grapevine worked to expectation. Students head to school unsure as to what the immediate future may bring. Knowing Ataru will fight all attempts to drag him back...and since everyone knew that with the frightening resources at Ataru's command, such battles would be suicidal...no one considers going to Oshika. "What's going to happen now?" is the question on everyone's lips.  
  
That doesn't affect a courier from the Intergalactic Mail Service as he descends from his ship on an airbike, heading to Tomobiki High. Staring at the address, he pulls up to the window of room 337. "Mail!" he tosses an envelope in, then drives off.  
  
It lands on Mie's desk. "What's this?" she wonders as she stares at the envelope, embossed with the phoenix insignia of the Holy Republic of Zephyrus. "From Zephyrus?"  
  
"Who's it for?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
Mie opens the envelope, then pulls out a card. "To Class 3-4 of Tomobiki High School," she reads the cover, then opens it up: "'Her Grace, The Most Righteous Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi PRCZ, has the pleasure to announce the engagement between her beloved grandson Ataru and Captain Sunhair Windrider PRCZ. This notice warns all who attempt to interfere, they will be charged with heresy and excommunicated by the Holy Inquisition.'"  
  
Silence falls. "So...she strikes at last," Shinobu concludes.  
  
"What do we do?!" Natsuko wonders.  
  
"We stop it, of course!" Megane snaps.  
  
Mie smashes him into her desk, allowing him to drop to the floor. "I wouldn't recommend that," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Momoe asks.  
  
"You don't realize how powerful the Inquisition is," Lum sighs. "They're worse than Varanko-sama's Executioners. If you even *think* of trying to stop Darling from marrying Windy, they'll unleash tortures on you I can't conceive. Even Inquisitors don't like to talk about excommunications. That's how vile they are."  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Doubtful," Mie sighs. "Nagaiwakai-sama must be doing this as a surprise."  
  
"Some surprise," Lan hums. "Darling'll wind up frozen for 83 years while he waits for Windy to turn a hundred."  
  
"Is that what they do?" Paama wonders.  
  
"Yep," the Seishin teen nods.  
  
An aircycle engine is heard. "I'm afraid that is no longer the case," someone coughs.  
  
Everyone sees Benten and Oyuki riding the former's cycle outside the window. "Benten, Oyuki-chan, what are you doing here?!" Lum flies over to her friends.  
  
"Simple," Benten holds up a card like Mie's. "We got these, too. Can we talk?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Everyone's got them?!!" Lum exclaims.  
  
"Yep," Benten nods. Everyone now gathers in the cafeteria. "Even Kurama and Elle, not to mention your parents."  
  
"Zephyrite naval forces close to Earth have gone to DEFCON Four," Oyuki adds. "One false step and it's war."  
  
"I don't think Darling'll go along with it," Lan cuts in. "He's not going to want to be frozen for 83 years just to marry his old girlfriend. He certainly never wanted it when we met Elle..."  
  
"As I said before, Lan-chan, that is no longer the case," Oyuki interrupts. "The Cabal of Archbishops have amended the laws so that short-lived fiances of Zephyrites will be subject to age-enhancement treatments so they could live with their Zephyrite paramours for the period leading to the Age of Eligibility."  
  
"Guess who got that passed?!" Benten sighs. "Moroboshi's old lady is really covering all her bases this time."  
  
"Agreed," Oyuki nods. "With her power, Nagaiwakai-sama stands a very good chance of succeeding where Elle failed."  
  
"So we can't fight back," Mendou sighs.  
  
"Not necessarily," Benten slyly grins. "The official announcement hasn't been passed to the Galactic Religious Council."  
  
"What does that mean?" Lum wonders.  
  
"It means, Lum, that you can swoop in, grab Moroboshi, take him to a justice of the peace or a GRC-accredited priest and get married," the Fukunokami leans up to her. "Once that occurs, there's no way Moroboshi's old lady could move to stop either of you."  
  
"Benten, you don't understand..."  
  
"Hey, what's with the cold feet?!"  
  
"Benten!!" Mie snaps. "Lum-chan and Ataru-chan just broke up."  
  
They blink. "What?!" Oyuki gasps, then turns to Lum. "Is this true?"  
  
"Un," Lum nods.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Benten shakes her head. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We can do nothing," Oyuki sighs. "I wonder...does Ataru know of this?"  
  
"Probably not yet," Mie stands. "And speaking of which, I better call and tell him the news. Excuse me."  
  
She steps out of the cafeteria...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, little brother, don't be sad," Nokoko gently rubs Ataru's shoulders as they relax in the Tiger Cub Cafe. "You couldn't avoid admitting that forever, you know."  
  
"I know," Ataru places a hand on his sister's. "But...I still wish there was a way to salvage something out of this mess. I mean...I still care a lot about Lum."  
  
"So do I," Nokoko sits. "Besides, it's not the end of the world. All you need to do is figure out your priorities, then build a new relationship based on those priorities."  
  
"You make it sound simple," Ataru admits. "I mean...if it was just Lum and I, there'd be no problem. But with Lum comes those dorks in Tomobiki and her friends from space. At least I don't mind Nassur, Benten and Oyuki. It's everyone else I've got problems with."  
  
"You've been trying to persuade Lum of that since the Spirit War," Nokoko notes.  
  
"Yeah," he nods. "But...I've always known that she has different perceptions than I do. Did I...ignore that?"  
  
"You did," she nods. "There's no shame in admitting that, Ataru-chan. Happily ever after-type relationships only come in fairy tales. Then again, maybe you did go a little too ballistic over everyone down there."  
  
He trembles. "And what they did to me was acceptable?!"  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "But you've been hitting them so hard lately, the only way they could feel safe is join ranks and stick to their old patterns of behaviour. Worse, you've been taking your frustrations on the wrong person. You've been trying to force Lum to do what *you* want her to do just to get back at those dorks. And that's wrong."  
  
He nods. "I want us to be happy. I want to feel safe around Lum. I don't feel safe around Lum when I'm in Tomobiki; that's why I moved here. Why couldn't she accept that?"  
  
"Strange as it sounds for someone like her, it was too much of a change," she notes. "Has she even been out of Tomobiki?"  
  
"We went to Nara and other places...but that was with everyone else," he muses. "Honestly, we've never been alone since she came to Earth."  
  
"That's right," she nods. "She's used to having everyone around her. It's all she's known since she came. Your going off on your own must've scared her out of her mind, Ataru-chan. She just did what everyone else did: stick to what she believed was right."  
  
Ataru absorbs that. "If Lum and I had a chance to talk...maybe we could get this whole thing hashed out, try to put it back together again. But...how could I make demands of her after what we just went through?"  
  
"If they're reasonable demands, there's no problem," Nokoko assures him. "Let her stay in Tomobiki. Visit her; don't demand that she come up to Oshika all the time. Try to be friendly with everyone again. If they try to force things on you, then yes, you've got the right to defend yourself. Lum'll have to be a total fool not to acknowledge that."  
  
"I hope so," Ataru looks to the counter. "Hot chocolate please, Tatsuko-chan!"  
  
"Coming right up," Tatsuko calls out.  
  
"Make that two," a voice calls out.  
  
Ataru's eyes are then covered by slim hands. "Guess who?!"  
  
He blinks as the hands fall away, then slowly turns to see the woman whose life so affected his five years before now staring at him. "Miss me, Ataru-chan," Windy giggles.  
  
Nokoko hums. "Never rains but it pours."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Windy...!" Ataru blinks.  
  
The starship captain, now seventeen, has blossomed from the cute girl in his locket's picture into a voluptuous beauty which would have everyone in Tomobiki asking "Lum who?" Her hair now down to her waist, her cheek adorned with the tattoo acknowledging her entrance into a religious order, she now wears a dark blue and red jumpsuit marking her rank, place in society and church affiliation. Walking around to sit across from Ataru, she gently grasps his hands. "How are you, Ataru-chan? Been taking care of yourself?"  
  
That voice! Pure silk. Ataru shakes his head, unsure that this is actually happening. "Windy-chan, where did you come from?"  
  
"Magairu, of course. Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Well," she shudders. "We're engaged!"  
  
Silence falls with a guillotine blade's speed as Ataru stares...and stares...and stares. "Ataru-chan?" Windy waves a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"  
  
"Engaged...you...me...now?!" he squeaks.  
  
"Yes!!!" Windy nods. "It's wonderful! The Cabal of Archbishops amended the marriage rules for short-lived fiances! Now you'll be able to live as long as I will!!"  
  
"I...can...?"  
  
"Of course!" Windy leans up. "We'll go to Jiyuu, submit you to lifespan-enhancement treatments, then we'll live here until we get married!! Oh, Dearest!" she leaps into his lap, tightly embracing him. "After five years, our wounded hearts are whole!! This is the most wonderful day of our lives!!"  
  
Ataru just sits there. "I don't think he's ready to take all that in, Windy," Nokoko muses.  
  
She finds her hands grasped by Windy. "And you must be Ataru-chan's sister!" she smiles. "I've always wanted to meet you ever since Komeru-san told me about you!! How are you?!"  
  
The Nendo-kata observe from the counter. "It seems that despite the suddenness of this bonding, Unity does exist between Ataru-kun and Windy-chan," Ookako notes.  
  
"But what of Lum-chan?" Mal wonders.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eh?!" Mie blinks. "You're kidding me?!" She nods. "Oh...not kidding, right? Thanks for telling me, Tatsuko-chan. Later."  
  
She hangs up the phone, then turns to everyone else. "Well?!" Mendou wonders.  
  
Mie sighs. "Windy's in Oshika...acting as if five years separation never happened."  
  
Moans escape everyone's lips. "With her there, we're stuck!" Megane growls. "Shit, why can't things be easy for a change?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lum sighs.  
  
"Lum..." Benten blinks.  
  
"I'll always be the second woman," Lum shakes her head as she heads to class. "Who am I compared to Windy-chan?"  
  
"You're giving up?!!" Lan demands.  
  
"Can't fight the Inquisition, Lan."  
  
Mie watches her go. "She's taking it better that I thought she would."  
  
As she steps into room 337, Lum walks to her desk, then sits down. "Darling...engaged to that woman...marrying that woman..." she hoarsely gasps as she buries her face into her arms. "This is the worst day of my life!!!"  
  
Images pass of Ataru and Windy on a shopping spree in the Tomobiki Ginza. "Darling going on dates with that girl..."  
  
They play on the beach with Reiko. "That woman playing with Reiko-chan..."  
  
Reiko grows up, raised by Windy. "Reiko-chan calling her mother instead of me..."  
  
Ataru and Windy kissing. "Darling loving that girl instead of me..."  
  
Ataru and Windy in bed making love. "Darling making love with that woman..."  
  
The birth of their child. "Darling having children with her..."  
  
With a wail, Lum drops her head into her arms. "I hate this!!" she screams. "Darling, how could you...how could you...?"  
  
Soon, sleep takes over...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's eyes open. "Eh?! Where am I?!!"  
  
She finds herself nude in the clouds. Before her is a rock with a familiar notification. "The Dreamscape?!!" she looks around. "Noa?! Noa-chan?!! Where are you?!!"  
  
No answer. "Oh, I wish Noa would've taught me how to access her dreamsite," she looks around. "Noa-chan, I need you!"  
  
A holographic screen appears in front of her. MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
"Ah!!" Lum looks relieved. "I need to find Noa-chan! Can you take me to her site?!"  
  
ERROR! IDENTIFICATION NOT ACCEPTED.  
  
"What?!! What do you mean?!! You should know who Noa-chan is!! She's my bond-mate, the one who found Darling for you people!!"  
  
DAISHI'CHA SEQUENCE NUMBER REQUIRED. GETTING ANGRY AT ME WON'T HELP YOU. BLAME THE IDIOT PROGRAMMERS IN PSYCHOLOGY AND COMPUTER SERVICES FOR NOT MAKING ME MORE USER-FRIENDLY.  
  
"Ah, sorry!!" Lum looks embarrassed.  
  
S'AWRIGHT, the screen responds, then flashes ten symbols. HERE, a line appears. PRESS THE SYMBOL OF HER SEQUENTIAL TATTOO.  
  
"Sequential tattoo...?!" the Oni looks confused. "Oh, the markings on her legs!" She presses an icon showing one dot, a symbol with four dots in a box divided by a slash, a symbol with two dots, a symbol with three dots in a reversed, upside-down L with a slash, then the two-dot symbol.  
  
DAISHI'CHA #19282, RIGHT?  
  
"That's her!!" Lum nods.  
  
WELCOME TO THE DREAMSCAPE. NOTHING KINKIER THAN XXX DREAMS ALLOWED.  
  
The scene fades...and Lum is belted by a volleyball! "Foul!!!" a voice screams.  
  
The Oni, dressed in her bikini, drops face-first into the sand as a volleyball lands beside her. Someone runs up. "Hey, you!!" a Yehisrite-accented voice growls. "Announce yourself before you drop in, you dipstick!!! Catty'll have to serve again!!"  
  
Lum looks up. "Lufy?!"  
  
"Eh?!" Catty walks up. "Lum?!"  
  
"Noa!!" Lufy turns to her right. "Your dream girl's here!"  
  
"Lum?!!" Noa runs up. She, like her friends, is dressed in a one-piece swimsuit. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I...I don't know!" the Oni shakes her head, standing. "I just got here!"  
  
A small crowd of Sagussans join them. Lum is quick to recognize several women from previous Dreamscape visits. "Eh?!!" Lum looks surprised, then looks at Noa. "Are you trying to two-time me, Noa-chan?!"  
  
"Two-time you?!" the Seishin-turned-Sagussan gasps. "Why would I do that?! You know I love you! They're just here to play some volleyball!! Stop being so jealous!!"  
  
Lum blinks. A bespectacled Fukunokami with black hair in a ponytail walks up, neutrally eyeing the Oni. "So, this is the one who thinks she has the right to be our Ataru-sama's Other!!"  
  
"Oh, Mikan, you're just as bad as Megane!!" Lum looks away, crossing her arms. "Why you, Kiiwii, Badoka and Zakuro formed 'Ataru's bodyguards' is something beyond me!"  
  
"Oh, just because you're bonded to Ataru-sama doesn't give you the right to dictate things to the rest of us! Besides, we don't see you doing anything to those fools on Earth who fawn over you all the time!!"  
  
"Hey, that's enough!" Noa intercedes. "You got something against Lum, you come through me first!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Mikan straightens, then faces Kiiwii (a diminutive purple-haired Tritonian), Badoka (a slim red-haired Terran) and Zakuro (a stocky, well-endowed brown-haired Ellsian). "Ladies, I think we have a job to do!!"  
  
"Hai!!!" the three girls call out.  
  
"INSPECTION TIME!!!!"  
  
Lum is grabbed, tapped, prodded, yanked and physically inspected from head-to-toe! "Eyes check!" Kiiwii waves her fingers before Lum's eyes to check pupil dilation.  
  
"Ears check!!" Zakuro sticks in an ear probe.  
  
"Bikini check!!" Badoka snaps the straps of Lum's top.  
  
"Reflexes check!!" Kiiwii taps her knees.  
  
"Arms look okay!" Zakuro twists the Oni's arms.  
  
"Powers okay!" Badoka taps her fingertip to test her lightning.  
  
Finally, after Lum is nearly turned into a pretzel, Mikan barks, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!"  
  
The guards are blown over. "Well?!" Noa demands, facing Mikan.  
  
The leader of Ataru's guards slips off her glasses, calmly wiping them with a tissue. "Ladies," she then smiles. "We have **wife** making material here!!"  
  
Congratulation balloons burst! A stunned Lum is showered by confetti as she gets a banzai cheer. "Wait, wait, wait!!!" she waves to get their attention. "You don't understand!!! Darling's being forced to marry another woman!!!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "***WHAT?!?!?!***" a white-hot Noa screams, grabbing Lum by her bikini straps and yanking her face-to-face...  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys, we can't allow this to happen!"  
  
"Agreed, but how the hell do we fight the Inquisition, Benten?!" Mendou demands. "Much less Moroboshi's grandmother?! She'll hire that robot Shogai to hunt us down...!"  
  
The Fukunokami holds up a finger. "I personally got a feeling that Moroboshi will actually go along with this if he's given the chance! Here's what we'll do."  
  
Everyone huddles around Benten save Mie. "They're just hurting themselves," the Kyushu native shakes her head, then walks away.  
  
"Hold it, you!!!" Benten grabs Mie. "You're in on this, remember?!"  
  
"Says who?!!" Mie sends Benten flying into a wall! "Count me out!!"  
  
The others shudder as Mie storms out...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum sits with Noa and her friends on the beach. "Ataru's engaged to marry another woman?!!" Noa gasps. "Is it Elle?!"  
  
"No," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"That hybrid girl, then," Honey asks.  
  
"No."  
  
"Who is it?!!" Mikan demands.  
  
"Sunhair Windrider," the Oni reports.  
  
The Sagussans consider the name. "Sunhair...Windrider...?" a 17 year old brown-haired Terran Lum recognizes as Hikaru, one of Noa's co-workers, muses, then turns to her bond-mate, a raven-haired Fukunokami of nineteen. "Madoka-chan, isn't that...?!"  
  
"A Zephyrite name," Madoka replies.  
  
There is an H-bomb blast!!!! "**ATARU-SAMA'S ENGAGED TO ONE OF *THEM?!?!?!***" everyone screams.  
  
Lum now wonders if she may have just handed her Darling to Windy. Noa leans at Lum. "Is this true?!!" she demands. "Ataru's supposed to marry one of those religious fanatic half-lives?!!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" the Oni sighs, then explains.  
  
The Sagussans look disgusted. "I don't believe this!!" Mikan snarls. "Ataru-sama isn't bonded to some half-life's descendant!! We shall not stand for this!!!"  
  
Lum looks pleased. "Don't worry, Lum-chan," Noa kisses her. "We'll handle this!! In the meantime, you have some thinking of your own to do before reuniting with Ataru!"  
  
"Eh?!" Lum hums. "Thinking of my...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"...own?!"  
  
Her eyes open as she finds herself on the bridge of her scout, now rocketing from Earth alongside a space-taxi. "What's going on?!!" she demands, glaring at the woman at the controls. "Benten?!!"  
  
"Relax!" the Fukunokami howls in delight. "We're just helping you finally get hitched to Moroboshi!! Sit back and enjoy the ride!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Benten, are you crazy?!! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!!"  
  
"You mean this Windy character?!" Benten snorts. "Forget her!! We snatched Moroboshi just after she took off for Jiyuu! By the time she can get a priest to do the engagement ceremony, you'll be Mrs. Ataru Moroboshi...and this time, there'll be nothing Moroboshi's old lady can do or say to stop it!!"  
  
Lum falls back in her chair, then shakes her head, wishing things finally made sense. "Lyna! Kidnapping, forced engagement, forced marriage, defiance of a direct engagement order by the Cabal of Archbishops...and that's JUST what the Inquisition'll charge me with!! Who knows what Grandma'll do when she gets her hands on me!"  
  
"Look on the bright side!" Benten snaps.  
  
Sighing, Lum walks back to the lounge, where Ataru sits, arms crossed, quite displeased. Reiko sits by him, doing her best to ignore Ten-chan. Ataru's parents sit nearby, Muchi reading the paper and Kinshou maniacally laughing at beating Nagaiwakai at her game. "Hi, Darling," she meekly waves.  
  
"Are you responsible for this?"  
  
"No!" she shakes her head, sitting beside him. "Benten cooked up this plan for you to marry me before the Zephyrite authorities could get you engaged to Windy-chan."  
  
"I can hear the Excommunication March now," Ataru rolls his eyes. "Wonderful!"  
  
"So why don't you go up there and beat the snot out of that creep?!" Reiko wonders, staring at her father. "No one gave that chain lady the right to interfere in your life, just like no one gave those jerks in Tomobiki the right to interfere!!"  
  
Ataru stares at Lum. "You mind?"  
  
"Be my guest," she shrugs.  
  
Ataru walks out of the lounge. Kinshou turns to Lum. "Lum, why aren't you stopping him?!" she bolts to her feet. "If he goes along with what that cow planned, you'll never be happy...!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!!!" Lum snaps.  
  
Ataru's mother drops into her chair as Benten's shocked screams echo from the bridge. "Hey, what are you...oh, no!!! Lay off, Moroboshi...AAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
The ship shudders as it slows down. Lum flies to the bridge, finding Benten tied up in her own chains and Ataru relaxing in the pilot's chair. "She wasn't difficult," he admits as the taxi draws ahead of the scout. "Lum, what weapons do you have on this thing?"  
  
"Particle guns and photon torpedoes," the Oni crosses her arms. "Why?"  
  
"Found them!!" he flicks some controls, then stares as a targeting icon appears on the viewscreen. "Obviously, the Spirit War didn't teach them enough about leaving me alone! Time for them to get the second lesson!!"  
  
"Go ahead. I never agreed to this!"  
  
"Thanks," he smiles, then concentrates.  
  
"Lum, are you crazy?!!" Benten demands. "Oyuki's on that tub!! What're you doing?!!"  
  
"Stopping a war, you idiot!" Lum snarls.  
  
She jolts. First Ataru, now Lum. This wasn't good. At that moment, the targeting icon locks on the taxi. "Good-bye," Ataru chuckles as he thumbs the firing trigger.  
  
Particle guns thunder as their lethal projectiles crash into the taxi's shields! In the passenger compartment, everyone screams as they see who IS firing on them. "Moroboshi's trying to kill us!!!" Mendou screams, then turns to Oyuki. "Get us out of here!!!"  
  
"Hurry, driver!" the Tritonian turns to the taxi driver. "Who knows what state of mind Ataru is presently in!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!!" the egg-shaped being turns the taxi away from the oncoming scout...  
  
* * *  
  
"My!!" a voice laughs as the image of the taxi evading Lum's scout appears on the main viewscreen of the "Rose Emperor." "It seems Honey's decided to eliminate those cretins!"  
  
"Shall we stop him?" the captain hums.  
  
Elle sighs. "Well, much that I wouldn't mind giving Honey his chance at having some fun, we might as well..."  
  
* * *  
  
Lum watches Ataru hound the taxi. Strange. A while ago, she would've been perturbed on seeing him lash out at her friends. But now, with no real emotional ties outside the mysterious bond which made the Sagussans call her the "Other," she found herself seeing everything in a new light. Ataru really HATED those people across the way. And because of that, he fervently believed their presence in their lives was a threat. Why hadn't she seen this before? Did they actually have to break up to understand what was going on between them? "Darling, wait a minute."  
  
"What is it?" he looks at her.  
  
"Let me beam Oyuki and the driver over here," she turns to the teleporter controls. "They're not as bad."  
  
He stares at her. "You want to know how long I've waited for you to realize that?"  
  
She smiles as her hands dance on the controls. Oyuki and the driver appear beside her. "Oh!!" the Tritonian blinks, then stares at Lum. "Lum, what are you doing?!"  
  
Lum turns to Ataru. "Call the taxi."  
  
Ataru opens a channel. An image of the taxi's cabin appears, everyone huddling at the aft end. "You can see me, can't you?" Lum walks over to stand beside Ataru.  
  
"Lum-san!!!" Megane gasps. "Zap the idiot and let's get going!! Who knows when that bastard's grandmother'll catch up!!!"  
  
"Darling," Lum turns to Ataru.  
  
Ataru sends a torpedo to explode off the taxi's bow. Everyone screams as they're flung against a bulkhead! "That'll teach you to shut up!!" the Oni snarls. "Now, we're all going back to Earth, we're going to deposit you in Tomobiki and Darling's going off to Jiyuu to be with Windy-chan. Any questions?"  
  
Silence responds, then everyone starts to scream all at once. "Darling?" Lum turns to Ataru.  
  
A torpedo sends the taxi's passengers careening into the aft bulkhead!! "I don't recall giving you the right to debate this," Lum evenly notes. "Are there any questions?"  
  
Everyone in the taxi stares at the image of Ataru and Lum. Fear crosses their faces as they realize the days of the complacent Lum are autumn leaves. "Lum-chan...wh-why?" Lan fearfully stammers.  
  
"Personally, I really don't care what happens to any of you," Lum crosses her arms. "After all, this was done against MY will as much as Darling's. Besides, you're about to plunge Uru into a war it can't win, especially if Grandma's serious about Darling's marrying Windy-chan. As far as I'm concerned, that more than justifies what I'm doing now..."  
  
A tractor beam seizes both ships, lifting them into the hangar bay of an Ellsian patrol monitor! Seeing who is now interfering, Ataru shakes his head. "Why do things like this happen to us?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"They kidnapped Ataru-chan and Lum?!!"  
  
Windy is now in Tomobiki High talking to Mie and Koosei, left behind when everyone took off. "That's right," Mie sighs. "As far as they're concerned, if they get Ataru-chan and Lum-chan hitched before the Zephyrite government made the official announcement, they could get away with it."  
  
"I never realized these morons had a death-wish," a gasp explodes Windy's lips. "The Cabal of Archbishops has already passed it on to the G.R.C. Lum's trapped."  
  
"Strange as this sounds, I don't think Lum's going along with this," Koosei hums. "Something tells me she just wanted the chance to put her life back into perspective. Unfortunately, Ataru's grandmother had other ideas."  
  
"True," Windy nods, then jolts as her communicator sounds off. "Windrider," she presses a control on her left arm bracelet.  
  
Her first officer responds. "Captain, the scout bearing your fiance and the taxi with those heretics from Tomobiki has just been captured by the Ellsian patrol monitor 'Rose Emperor.' They're now signalling the Galactic Religious Council to have a bishop come marry your fiance to Queen Elle."  
  
"Elle?!!" Koosei blinks. "Brother, this is going to turn into a cosmic scramble!!"  
  
"Unfortunately," Windy sighs, then turns to her communicator. "Braveye, set pursuit course. Stand by to beam me aboard."  
  
"Right," the first officer responds.  
  
"Windy," Mie cuts in.  
  
The Zephyrite stares at the Sagussan. "Lum-chan's not evil," Mie sighs. "She's okay if she's given a chance to prove herself."  
  
"I hope so," Windy nods. "Beam me up!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Honey!! It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Ataru shoves Elle away. "Feeling's not mutual!! Don't get that personal!"  
  
She falls on her back, staring in shock at Ataru. "Honey, why are you so angry?!" she gasps. "Aren't you happy to see me?!"  
  
"No," he walks to the back of the cell where everyone is now situated. "Is there a reason I should be happy? Get real!!"  
  
Elle angrily spins on Lum. "What did you do to him, you witch?!!"  
  
"Hey, I at least am trying to learn how to respect Darling's wishes!!" the Oni snarls. "At least that puts me one up on you!! Why don't you drop into a black hole?!!"  
  
The Rose Queen snorts. "It doesn't matter! I caught you trying to drag Honey against his will to some marriage hall! Don't you know that kidnapping another's lover is a capital crime on my world?!"  
  
"Your kidnapping a man engaged to marry a Zephyrite warrants an excommunication," Lum retaliates. "When she shows up with the Inquisition, I hope they kill you!"  
  
"They won't get the chance!" Elle laughs. "I've already contacted the Galactic Religious Council!! Even the High Church Council has to respect their wishes on matters of marriage! First come, first served!! Now that my petition to marry Honey is in, there's nothing Windrider or Honey's grandmother can do!!"  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Lum laughs. "Darling's grandma is smarter than people give her credit! I bet that when she put out those notices to all of us, it was **after** she had Darling's engagement to Windy-chan registered! What're you going to do about that?!"  
  
"We'll see!!" Elle snarls. "I've already got the response! They're sending someone now!! If they knew of Honey's engagement to Windrider, they would've refused me!"  
  
Lum gasps. Elle walks to Ataru. "Honey, why do you always put up to these fools?!" she indicates everyone from Tomobiki, now subdued by a platoon of Freemasons, their pitchfork-like weapons at their throats. "For all this time, you've continuously bowed to their will, let your whole life be destroyed because they're enslaved themselves to Lum! Why can't you see how much they're hurt you?!"  
  
Ataru sighs. "Fine!! I'll marry you!"  
  
Silence falls. "What did you say?" Elle gasps, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"I said I'll marry you. You deaf?"  
  
"Why?!!" Shinobu demands, eyes wide.  
  
"At least in the Refrigerator, I'll know something called 'peace and quiet!!!'" he angrily spins on her. "Also there, I'll never have to worry about putting up to any of you again; I'll lay good odds that Elle'll have you all executed after we've wed!! At least THAT way, I'll be rid of you forever!!!"  
  
Everyone gapes, realizing that this time, Ataru isn't going to show mercy. Ataru stares at Elle. "I want you to guarantee the safety of Lum, Jariten and Reiko-chan. After we've wed, they're to be transported back to Earth. I've no care about the others; you can do with them what you want!!"  
  
The Rose Queen shudders, then looks away. "I've waited twelve years to be happy, Honey. I don't like letting the one thing which has stopped me time and time again to escape."  
  
"Lum and I broke up, Elle," Ataru evenly intones. "There never was a relationship. We've come to realize that. I believe strongly that as long as those morons are fawning over her, she'll never be able to love me...or anyone else for that matter! Eliminating them'll do the job...and at the same time, you'll be freeing Earth from any other weirdness which could come at it because of Lum or anyone else. You'll be doing my people a favour."  
  
Elle considers the matter. The people from Tomobiki stare at Lum, hoping that she'd influence Ataru into giving them a reprieve. The Oni turns to Elle. "Elle?"  
  
The Rose Queen stares at her. "I know you...have problems. I know that you deep down believe that Darling is the solution. If that's so...I hope that you will care for him and love him. Please...I ask you, don't treat him like the other Cute Boys."  
  
Elle blinks, then nods, smiling. "Very well. After we've wed, I'll send you and your cousin home. Reiko-chan will stay here."  
  
"Hey!!" Ataru barks.  
  
Elle kneels by the Noukiite. "She deserves to be with her father."  
  
"Hey, no problem," Reiko shrugs. "Just as long as I don't have to put up to this idiot anymore," she glares at Ten-chan.  
  
"Reiko-chan..." the young Oni sniffs.  
  
Ataru blinks, then sighs, nodding. Elle turns to the Freemasons and Babara. "Have Honey and Reiko escorted to guest quarters."  
  
"Of course, Elle-sama," the nanny nods.  
  
Ataru and Reiko are led out of the cell. Neither stare at anyone as they go. Elle turns to everyone else. "Much that it is against my better judgement, I'll be lenient. Lum and Jariten will be sent home; that should keep Invader happy. Oyuki and Benten will be released; I don't care to start a war with Triton and I don't think Nassur and his half-breeds will cause me any more trouble if Benten returns to Home Base, *especially* since Honey made his decision without my forcing him. I know how little he thinks of bullies! As for the rest of you, you'll be cryofrozen to ensure you never cause trouble to anyone again!" A smile crosses her face. "Matter of fact, I'll have you presented to Honey after the wedding as trophies of his triumph over you and the pain you've caused him!"  
  
Laughing, she walks out of the cell, the Freemasons following her. Everyone watches her go, defeat and doom haunting their eyes. "She's serious!!" Shinobu shudders.  
  
"HE'S serious!!!" Sakura gulps fearfully. "We may've driven him over the edge!! There's no telling what he'll do now!"  
  
"You did it to yourselves," Lum sits at one corner. "You wouldn't leave him alone."  
  
"And what about you?!" Megane demands, staring at Lum. "I can't believe you're willing to give him up like that!"  
  
"What do you care?!!" Lum screams.  
  
Everyone jolts, falling back as they see tears in Lum's eyes. "I should've left you idiots when I had the chance!! I should've listened to Koosei and Noa-chan!! They were right; you idiots ARE worse than the Niphentaxians!!! I'll be glad Elle'll cryofreeze you so that you'll be out of Darling's hair!! In fact, I'll tell her not to give you to Darling; I doubt he'll be interested in looking at all your faces after this!! I'll recommend that she dump you in the Outland, where you'll drift for all eternity...or until the acid fields melt you into protoplasm!!!"  
  
She looks away. Deafening silence falls over the cell...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well?!" Ataru stares at Reiko.  
  
Both are now in the Royal Suite aboard the "Rose Emperor," beside Elle's quarters. While Reiko has a power-dampening armband which cuts out her telekinetic powers, it doesn't affect her other abilities. "She's on the level," she nods. "Just as long as Lum doesn't do anything stupid, that is. If she does, Elle'll have her killed on the spot."  
  
"Hopefully, Lum'll keep herself under control," Ataru sighs, relaxing beside his daughter. "What about what Donna sensed? Is there...someone trying to affect Elle?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Reiko nods. "Whoever he is, he's really slick. I can't possibly trace who it is or where he's from. Maybe after a bit, I could...but will Elle give us the chance?"  
  
"I hope she does," Ataru steeples his hands under his chin, laying back. "I just hope Grandma won't go ballistic over this. If Elle's really in need of help, *that* should be our first priority, not making those old fogies in New Tere'na City happy."  
  
"What about Lum?" Reiko wonders.  
  
"She'll be safe," Ataru sighs. "That's all that matters now."  
  
"You're lying," she smiles knowingly. "You'll miss her, Daddy."  
  
"Yeah," he nods, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "But she'll be alive and free to choose her own destiny. I would've wanted that for her if I was permanently separated from her. If the Fates are kind, we'll meet again. If they aren't, I'll accept that. This isn't a kind universe, Reiko-chan."  
  
"Yeah," she sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"You of course see the problem at hand."  
  
Nagaiwakai and Windy now meet with representatives of the Galactic Religious Council light-years behind the "Rose Emperor." Beside the G.R.C. ship is Windy's cruiser "Windrider Dreams." "Yes, we do," an archbishop adjusts his spectacles. "You are his legal guardian and Queen Elle didn't obtain your blessing to the engagement. Since Miss Windrider does possess that, we've no choice but to support the Protestant Reformist Church of Zephyrus in this matter."  
  
Windy breathes out. "Thank you," Nagaiwakai claps her hands in delight. "We're so sorry to be such a bother. I'm sure the Council has more important things to do than succumb to a mad queen's desire."  
  
"This is simple," a bishop laughs. "You care to know how many times a Yaminokuni girl name Carla tried to petition us to help her get married to their crown prince, Rupa?"  
  
Everyone laughs. "Nagaiwakai-sama, what about Elle?" Windy stares at her. "If she's refused, a lot of lives will be in danger, including Ataru-chan and Reiko-chan."  
  
"True," Nagaiwakai muses. "We'll just have to see to it that Elle won't be in a position to hurt anyone. I've already made the arrangements. Now, Your Eminences," she pulls out a cheque from her kimono, handing it to the archbishop. "I'm sure this money will benefit your Noukiios famine relief fund."  
  
The archbishop stares at the amount. "A hundred million uniCredits?!" he gasps, then bows. "The blessings of the gods to you, Lady Nagaiwakai! We bid you and your future granddaughter-in-law a good day."  
  
"Thank you," Nagaiwakai dazzles them with a smile as she and Windy walk out.  
  
They watch them. "A part-Vosian living on an under-developed world like Earth...and she's a Righteous Gentile?!" the bishop exclaims. "Now, doesn't that beat all?"  
  
"Indeed," the archbishop nods.  
  
* * *  
  
The "Windrider Dreams" pulls away from the Council ship. On the bridge, Nagaiwakai ties up her long brown hair into a ponytail, exposing her elegantly tapered ears. "We have the ship prepared to board Elle's flagship, ma'am," the first officer reports to Windy. "No sign of Urusian or other vessels in pursuit."  
  
"Excellent," Nagaiwakai slips off the kimono, revealing a kunoichi's gi emblazoned with her personal tiger-and-chrysanthemum insignia, then picks up a brown robe. "It's been a while since I've seen my poor boy. Guess we'll just have to pay him a visit."  
  
"Ma'am, you don't have to come with me," Windy frets. "We could easily call Dakejinzou or Nassur. After all, his fiancee is one of Elle's prisoners."  
  
"No," Nagaiwakai sighs. "I despise that wretch Benten for being so buddy-buddy with Lum and helping her out when that despicable creature tried to enslave Ataru-chan! And unfortunately, Elle now knows about my hiring Dakejinzou to be Ataru-chan's bodyguard. No sense in getting her hurt. Besides, I haven't had any exercise in the last while."  
  
"Ever since the incident with the other shinobi clans, right?" Windy wonders as she slips on her own robe over her uniform.  
  
A haunted look crosses Nagaiwakai's face. "Exactly," she slips on her robe. "I've lost so much over the last forty years. Ataru-chan is all I have left. I will not lose him to anyone I personally don't know or trust...and Lum is atop that list!!"  
  
Windy watches her, then sighs...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Welcome aboard the 'Rose Emperor.'"  
  
Windy and Nagaiwakai, cloaked in hooded robes hiding their uniforms and faces, return the bow. "The Supreme Being's blessings on you, Lady Babara," the Zephyrite intones. "We pray that this time, Her Majesty may find the happiness she has long sought."  
  
"Thank you," Babara leads the "clerics" off the hangar deck. "Further, we are pleased to note that Mr. Groom is happy to wed Her Majesty. They are being prepared now."  
  
"I...see," Windy hums, then psi-links to Nagaiwakai. Looks like Ataru-chan's in a worse state than we suspected.  
  
Or they're holding Reiko-chan hostage to make him better amiable to that witch's demands, she growls. Let's get this over with! I'm in the mood to crack skulls!  
  
Right, Windy nods, then turns to Babara. "We shall prepare ourselves for the ceremony. When shall it begin?"  
  
"An hour," Babara nods. "Will this do?"  
  
They see standard enlisted personnel's quarters. "These will be fine," Nagaiwakai nods. "Thank you, Lady Babara."  
  
The two step inside, then once the door is closed, Windy pulls out an ECM jammer, placing it at the table. "There," she pulls off her hood, then draws a Lawgiver. "No one can see or hear us."  
  
"Good," Nagaiwakai removes her robes, then begins to place weapons where she can readily access them. "What do you think Ataru-chan's condition is?"  
  
"Probably tired, confused and wondering why his life's being turned upside down," Windy re-holsters her weapon, then relaxes in a chair. "Ma'am, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it, child?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Windy stares at her. "Why do you hate Lum? From what I've heard, she does care a lot for Ataru-chan."  
  
"Does she?" Nagaiwakai considers the point, then shakes her head. "Then after all this time, why don't I believe that?"  
  
"You can't let past fears guide you," Windy shakes her head. "I'm not even sure if I can make myself love Ataru-chan after what I did. I like him, I care for him, but after all the changes he's undergone, especially in the last few months...I'm forced to wonder if he's the same man I loved five years ago?"  
  
"Well, that's why the Zephyrites give you several years to work out differences before allowing you the tie the knot. What are the divorce rates in the Republic these days?"  
  
"Very little," Windy admits.  
  
"That's right," Nagaiwakai kneels in front of her. "Windy, if it doesn't work out between you and Ataru-chan, now's the time to figure it out. Annulments are possible, especially for irreconcilable differences. If it comes to that...I pray it doesn't...I'll accept that. But don't you think you should give yourself and Ataru-chan a chance?"  
  
"Of course," Windy nods.  
  
"Windy," Nagaiwakai draws her into an embrace. "You did a very brave thing five years ago, not reporting what Ataru-chan did. Something very few people could have done, especially when his saving your life guaranteed you a husband. You gave Ataru-chan his life, gave him the chance to determine his own future. Then someone came along and stole it from him, stole two years of his life away all on the flimsiest of excuses.  
  
"And what of my guilt? What of my allowing Ataru-chan to suffer like that? 'Give Lum a chance,' Darklight and Chie told me all the time. Well, I gave Lum chances. I gave her *too many* chances, to be honest. And after all I've lost, all who have suffered around me, I will be damned if I will not make sure that my grandson, the one thing I care for more than anything else in this existence, has a life he can cherish, he can like and he can control."  
  
"Some would say you're taking control of his life," Windy notes.  
  
"Perhaps," Nagaiwakai nods. "Then again, could I really be wrong? C'mon...let's get ready. We've got a wedding to crash."  
  
* * *  
  
"Here we go again," Mendou sighs as he finds himself standing in the hangar deck of the "Rose Emperor" alongside his classmates. The hangar deck, now arranged for a wedding, is filling with off-duty crew, not to mention a company's worth of Freemasons, many of whom now guard Lum and her companions.  
  
Absent is Benten and Oyuki. "Elle's sure making sure they won't get in her way, huh, Lum-chan?" Ten-chan floats beside her, a ball and chain keeping him secure to the deck.  
  
"I guess," Lum sighs. "Then again, with them out of the way, there's no chance of Nassur-chan or Daddy coming in. With that, no war. At least Darling'll happy about this."  
  
"I can't believe you," Lan stares at her. "How can you say that after all the shit we've gone through trying to get you hitched?!"  
  
Lum icily stares at Lan. "There're times I've wished you never came to Earth, Lan! At least you won't be a pain in Darling's back anymore! Elle'll make sure of that!!"  
  
"Hey, he's my friend, too!!" Lan cries.  
  
"Liar," the Oni growls.  
  
The Seishin teen jolts, falling back. "Now, you don't care."  
  
"Why should I?" Lum crosses her arms.  
  
Seven Bake Rose comes up. "Hey, Lum, she giving you a rough time?" she glares at Lan.  
  
"She always has," Lum's eyes roll.  
  
"Don't worry," Rose cackles. "After this is done, you won't have to put up to her again. Thinking of going after that pig she loves so much once she's out of the way?"  
  
Lan jolts in shock. "No thanks," Lum snorts. "My standards have really gone up thanks to Darling. I've someone else in mind."  
  
"Good for you," Rose nods. "Hey, no hard feelings about before, I hope. I was just doing what others hired me to do."  
  
"It's no problem," Lum wanly smiles. "I wish I had your impartiality. It might've saved me a load of trouble with these idiots," she thumbs her classmates behind her.  
  
"Don't blame you, especially after I heard about the shit they're capable of doing," Rose laughs. "Later."  
  
She walks off. The "clerics" arrive. Both proceed to the altar, Windy taking her place behind the pulpit. "May those who are to be joined this day come forth to take their vows," she announces.  
  
The Wedding March begins. Reiko and Babara escort Ataru and Elle to the altar. To everyone's surprise, Ataru willingly escorts the Rose Queen. "I guess he really does hate us," Ryuunosuke quips.  
  
"It'll never be the same after this," Shinobu tearfully turns away.  
  
Ataru purposefully turns his head away as he passes everyone from Tomobiki, then turns to stare at Lum. The Oni blinks as he reaches over to gently grasp her hand. At least you'll be safe and sound, he psi-links. That's all that matters now.  
  
Same with you. You'll always be in my heart, Darling.  
  
And you in mine.  
  
They let go, then Ataru escorts Elle to the altar. "I think this is the place where we're supposed to be," he comments.  
  
"Naturally," the Rose Queen smiles, not believing that this type of luck has finally shone in her direction.  
  
Windy watches this. She's quick to sense Ataru's purpose. *Always there for the damsel in distress, eh, Ataru-chan?* she sighs, sympathetic tears in her eyes. *Sorry to disappoint you, but you've got a grandmother who won't take 'no' for an answer...and this time, she's determined to see you safe from anyone, even the one you truly care for. I guess it'll never happen between us.*  
  
"Get on with it," Nagaiwakai hisses.  
  
Windy clears her throat, then claps her hands. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of this man and woman in holy matrimony..."  
  
Suddenly, the "Rose Emperor" is rocked by multiple explosions which send everyone to the deck. "NOW WHAT?!?!?!" Elle screams.  
  
Klaxons sound off as an officer's voice echoes over the intercom. "***ATTENTION, ATTENTION!!!! THIS SHIP IS AT RED ALERT!!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY THE HOLY REPUBLIC OF ZEPHYRUS!!!! QUEEN ELLE TO THE BRIDGE!!!! I REPEAT, WE'RE NOW UNDER ATTACK...!!!!***"  
  
Teleport beams send in several companies of Inquisitors, Lawgivers drawn! "BY COMMAND OF THE HOLY FATHER, CEASE THIS HERESY THIS INSTANT!!!!" their bishop demands as weapons are levelled at Elle.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" Elle spins around, fire in her eyes. "How dare you intrude like this?!! Honey is MY fiance!!!"  
  
"Oh, brother," Ataru moans. "Why do these things happen to me?"  
  
Windy hums. "Actually, he's MY fiance!!"  
  
"Windy?!" Ataru blinks in surprise.  
  
Windy throws off her cloak, then draws her Lawgiver and aims at Elle. "I suggest you call your lap hounds off now, Elle, if you don't want to lose your head!!"  
  
Elle spins to stare at Windy. Everyone else is understandably surprised at seeing her. "Is that Windy?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Shit, now I know where Ataru got his taste in girls from!" Ryuunosuke whistles.  
  
Mendou leaps up to seize Windy by the hand. "Miss, you must reject Moroboshi!" he intones, gazing fervently into her eyes. "If you marry him, you'll have idiot children...!"  
  
"Ballistic!" Windy intones.  
  
Her Lawgiver barks, sending Mendou into the back of the pews with a nice-sized hole in his chest! "And you put up to them for all this time, Ataru-chan?" she stares at Ataru.  
  
"Frightening thought, huh?" he quips.  
  
"That's enough!!!" Elle tightly hugs Ataru, yanking him away from Windy. "Honey is MY fiance, Windrider!!! If you think your high-and-mighty Inquisition can stop me, think again!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai disappears, reappearing behind Elle. "Sorry, fool! I've decided otherwise!"  
  
Nagaiwakai kicks her into the deckhead, then throws off her cloak. "Let's party!!!" she sends shurikens flying in every direction.  
  
"Take them!!!" the inquisitor-bishop barks, firing his weapon.  
  
The pews turn into a free-fire zone as the Inquisition pours it on. Ataru dodges left, grabs Lum, then leaps into the air to ensure she doesn't get hit. Reiko telekinetically snaps Ten-chan's binds, then both reach for the air as everyone is deluged in particle fire. Windy gets airborne, shooting Rose and Babara before they could call in reinforcements. The crowd on the deck panic as they scatter for the doors in hopes of escaping. "About time you showed up, Windy-chan!" Ataru lands on a balcony, then places Lum down.  
  
"Happy to help," Windy laughs as she flies back into the fray.  
  
Ataru snaps Lum's bonds, allowing her powers to come back. "Watch yourself," he smiles, then leaps back into the fight.  
  
"You, too!" Lum nods, then leaps off to start zapping people.  
  
Everyone else has scrambled into a safe zone. "Why is it that every time a rescue comes, no one tells us?!" Shinobu growls.  
  
"I guess not even Ataru knew about this!" Ryuunosuke punches out several guards.  
  
Now on the deck several metres away from the brawl, Elle shakes her head, then stares as Ataru takes on a pack of Freemasons. "So, he tricked me...!" she mutters, yanking out a small pistol. Her eyes lock on Lum as she joins in. "SHE tricked me! Die, Lum!!"  
  
She takes aim at the Oni as Windy notices what is happening. "Nice try!!" she aims her Lawgiver. "Homing ballistic!!"  
  
The weapon barks as the bolt of energy slams into Elle's pistol, detonating the magazine and sending her against a bulkhead!! Elle drops to the deck. Lum spins around, eyes wide with disbelief. "She saved my life!" she gasps, then ducks several stun shots, waving at Windy in thanks.  
  
The Zephyrite nods, then intercepts a troop of Freemasons. Meanwhile, Nagaiwakai finds herself surrounded by another troop of Yehisrite warriors. "Well, come, come, gentlemen," she devilishly smiles. "Who wants a quick trip into the Afterworld today?"  
  
"At least have the courtesy of announcing yourself, witch!!" Dureko moves towards her, his weapon rising to aim on target.  
  
"I'm Ataru-chan's grandmother."  
  
The Yehisrites freeze, surprised that even with her tapered ears, THIS could be the woman who influenced so many. "Is that a fact?!" Dureko cackles. "Then once you're dead, there'll be nothing standing in the way of Her Majesty marrying the one she loves!"  
  
The Freemasons are run over as Mendou, the guards and Lan lunge at Nagaiwakai! "Kill the witch!!!" Megane howls. "Once she's out of the way, Lum-san's happiness is assured!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai disappears, leaping into the balcony without difficulty, allowing everyone from Tomobiki to smash into a pile on the deck. "Your Grace, may I please borrow these?" she turns to the bishop, pointing at a bag slung against his weapons belt.  
  
"By all means, my lady," the bishop smiles, handing her the bag.  
  
Nagaiwakai tosses it at her grandson. "Heads up, Ataru-chan!!!"  
  
Ataru grabs the bag, then gets airborne thanks to Lum. "Is that your grandmother, Darling?!" the Oni wonders.  
  
"Yeah!!" he laughs. "Crazy, huh?!!"  
  
Lum laughs as she lets Ataru go, allowing him to drop beside Mendou. "So!" he growls, glaring at his former classmates. "You'd attack me, you'd attack my daughter, you'd attack my friends and now you're attacking my grandmother?!! If you think I'm going to let you get away with that, you're very mistaken!"  
  
Kinshou leaps into his path. "Ataru, don't!!" she cries. "If you keep milking into that cow's plans, you'll never be happy!!!"  
  
"***GET...OUT...OF...MY...WAY!!!!!!***" he screams loud enough to shake the "Rose Emperor" from stem to stern!  
  
Everyone stops fighting, staring at Ataru. Gazing at this stranger answering to her son's name, Kinshou backs off. He reaches into the bag, pulling out devices the size of a dollar coin. Kneeling down beside his dazed classmates, he places the devices on each of their foreheads, pressing the red button on their surface. "This should teach you if nothing else will!" he mutters as he tosses the bag at the bishop. "Thanks!!"  
  
"My pleasure," he nods.  
  
Everyone turns to the unmoving forms on the floor. Paralyzed looks are frozen on their faces, eyes wide with unholy terror as their minds are bombarded with the images of their worst nightmare. "What did he do to them?!!" Shinobu gasps, eyes wide.  
  
"Excommunication torture devices," Windy lands beside her. "They're subjecting those heretics to their worst nightmare...again and again...until they can't take anymore...and die, their minds shattered, their essences scattered to all points in Creation."  
  
Shinobu gags, then leaps over to yank the device off Mendou's forehead...then screams when an electric shock sends her sprawling! Sakura and Cherry stand helplessly by as Ryuunosuke leaps in front of Ataru. "Ataru, in mercy's name, let them go!" she pleads. "Even if they are a bunch of jerks, they don't deserve **that!!**"  
  
"No," he icily intones.  
  
Ryuunosuke shudders as she finds herself falling back. With that, he walks away. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."  
  
Windy and Lum fly down to join him, then notice the other's presence. "Excuse me," Nagaiwakai calls down. "I only approved of *Windy* being Ataru-chan's fiancee...not that Oni beside her!" With that, the matriarch walks away. She stops on seeing Cherry. "You understand, don't you, Hayao?"  
  
Cherry grimly nods. Windy and Lum stare at each other, then the Oni reaches over to gently grasp the Zephyrite's hand, placing it inside Ataru's. Sniffing back tears, Lum manages a smile. "G-good...luck," she intones, then turns away. "S-sayonara...!"  
  
Wailing, Lum flies away. "Lum..." Windy sighs, then falls into Ataru's embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
The "Kashin" and the "Renegade" arrive. By then, the Zephyrite ships have broken away from the "Rose Emperor," taking Windy, Ataru, Reiko and Nagaiwakai to Jiyuu. With Elle in sick bay, Babara and Dureko allow the others to head to Invader's ship unharmed. The Yehisrite warlord even expressed awe at the scale of Ataru's "vengeance" on those who tortured him for so long.  
  
Mendou, the guards and Lan lie senseless in the "Kashin's" sick bay as doctors try to remove the excommunication badges. However, despite the advancement of Urusian technology, it's still light years behind the technology Zephyrites use to kill those who've committed heresy against the cosmic order. Standing nearby, everyone watches, the level of shock on their faces matching the dark days before the Spirit War. "Ataru did *this* to them?" Oyuki turns to Ryuunosuke.  
  
"Yeah," she nods. "The most heartless, ruthless thing I'd ever imagine him doing."  
  
"Still, they did attack his grandmother," Nassur comments. "If that was my grandmother, I would've killed them."  
  
"Why is it his frail old lady came with Windy to come rescue him?" Benten wonders.  
  
Hoarse, wry laughter burst from the lungs of those who saw Nagaiwakai in person. "She's a lot of things, Benten...but *old* isn't one of them," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Naosu walks up. "Sorry, Nassur," he shakes his head. "There's nothing we can do for them...except provide them comfort...and hope that Sempai might show a little mercy."  
  
"Is there any way to remove those things?" Sakura wonders.  
  
"The only person who can take them off is the one who put them on," Nassur quips. "Good luck in getting Ataru to do that."  
  
Moans escape everyone else as they realize how impossible that'll be. The crowd makes its way to the observation gallery. Sitting there is Lum, who calmly watches the stars pass by. Her face is damp, yet she isn't breaking down and losing all sense of decorum. "Lum," Shinobu stares at the Oni.  
  
"I'm going home," she announces.  
  
* * *  
  
Shortly after the "Kashin" returns to Earth, Lum packs, then with Ten-chan, returns to her father's ship for Uru. Crowds watch as the "Kashin" disappears, realizing the day they have dreaded for so long is at hand. Lan's scout is salvaged, returning the comatose Seishin teen and her belongings to her native world.  
  
The shock of Lum's departure is soon added by the revelation of what Ataru did. The district's female high school population (save Shinobu, Mie and Ryuunosuke) plunge into howling mourning as they learn what befell Mendou, who lies in his home on life support and cared for twenty-four hours a day. The fear that Ataru could punish all of them in the same manner, not to mention his being on another world (and with no means possible of their pursuing him), adds to the gloom Tomobiki's high school women feel.  
  
No one mourns the guards save their relatives.  
  
As the days wear on, time slows to a centipede's crawl as students lethargically move from class to class. The boys in class 3-4 place a bouquet on Lum's empty desk, holding a wake for their departed classmate. The girls do the same to Mendou's desk later. At lunchtime, Shinobu and Ryuunosuke sit under a cherry tree. "I can't believe it could end so easily," the former sighs.  
  
"It ended sometime ago, when Ataru moved north," the tomboy sighs. "You know, I actually thought he was getting better."  
  
"I hoped the same thing," Shinobu admits. "I was hoping the I could soon hold some sort of decent conversation with him."  
  
"Doubt that'll happen," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
Mie walks up, envelope in hand. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Mie," Shinobu blinks. "What's that?"  
  
"It's from Ataru-chan," Mie sits down.  
  
"He wrote you?!" Ryuunosuke gasps.  
  
"Of course. I am his friend, remember?"  
  
"Don't remind us," Shinobu moans.  
  
A crowd gathers around Mie. "What?!!" Momoe demands. "That slime dares write you after all he's gone and done?!"  
  
"You got a problem?" Mie glares at Momoe.  
  
Momoe shudders. "Hey, why don't you read it?" Ryuunosuke urges.  
  
"Okay," Mie then turns to the letter. "'Dear Mie-chan...I'm in the second day of treatment with Brother Sunfire's home abbey on Jiyuu. I've got a day left to go, then I'll be heading back to Oshika with Windy-chan. She's a reservist in the Zephyrite Navy and her superiors have granted her a sabbatical until Reiko-chan graduates high school. The monks're treating me well, happy I'm free of those morons in Tomobiki. I won't repeat what they said; it's more foul than what Grandma said in her letter to the school board after I left. I feel sympathy for you; you STILL have to tolerate those morons day-in and day-out until you graduate.  
  
"'You must be curious as to how I met Windy-chan. It was five years ago, when I spent a summer in Sendai. Relations between my family were...civil. I won't elaborate; you know how they snipe at each other. Grandma was making deals with some colonies. One representative was an magistrate-archdeacon named Fireye Windrider, from Magairu. Windy, Sunhair is her real name, is his only child. We got along nicely. For the first time, I never felt the urge to look on other women. Sakura herself could have marched nude past me and I wouldn't've made comment...'"  
  
"Is such a thing possible?" Shinobu hums.  
  
"Quiet!" Ryuunosuke shushes her.  
  
Mie continues. "'She and I were touring Rishiri-tou...that's where Grandma's Hokkaido farm is...when she slipped over a cliff. Windy-chan didn't have control over her air-manipulative powers at the time and if I didn't grab her, she would've died. That, other than straightforward falling in love, is how Zephyrites acknowledge an engagement. I was happy; I loved Windy-chan and she loved me. We stayed together for two months. Grandma was ecstatic. Komeru-oji-chan didn't mind. My idiot ex-mother, on the other hand, spat every insult in the book at Windy-chan; she was 'the girl that cow found!' Gods, I'm so glad I'll never have to worry about her or that good-for-nothing husband of hers again!  
  
"'However, all good things have to come to an end. Windy-chan revealed if we were engaged, I'd have to spend 87 years in cryofreeze. I didn't understand what being frozen would be like...this was long before I met Elle...but it didn't sound good. Grandma did understand, as did Windy-chan's dad, so they agreed to stay silent about what I did for her. We...parted and I returned to Tomobiki. Shortly afterward, Shinobu and I started to date on a regular basis...'"  
  
"He never told me..." Shinobu sighs.  
  
"'I never told anyone about Windy-chan partially because I never had cause to think about her and because Lum and Shinobu would've gone on a tear about my 'two-timing' them. None the less, we're spending time together as if Lum, Shinobu or the rest of those clods never existed. It's not to say I'm callous; I know how much my reuniting with Windy-chan hurt Lum. However, as far as I'm concerned, if Lum is free of Tomobiki, that's okay.  
  
"'I hope she'll understand and accept what's happened, realize that regardless of my feelings for her, our relationship (if we could call it that) was ruled by the dreams of those in Tomobiki. Look at what happened near the end of the Second Tag Race? Everyone was crying over losing their memories of Lum and demanding **I** be the one who, as always, bend myself backwards to appease Lum. Even after the Spirit War, they still demand that **I** be the one to sacrifice myself for Lum's sake. C'mon, Mie-chan...I can tolerate a lot, but **that's** going way too far!!  
  
"'I don't blame Lum; I blame those idiots in Tomobiki. And even if something happens which separates me from Windy-chan, I will never, ever allow those morons to force me to bend for **anyone** again!! After all, if Lum and I do reunite, I'll see to it she'll *never* be influenced by morons like Mendou, Megane, Lan or anyone else!  
  
"'I hope this letter finds you well. Until we meet again...'"  
  
Silence falls as everyone takes that in. "So, maybe he'll show a little more mercy when he comes back," Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
"It won't be something they'll soon forget," Shinobu sadly notes.  
  
"Do you think even what he did to them'll make them learn?" Mie snorts. "Doubtful!"  
  
"Mie, what about their parents?!" Shinobu demands. "What about their families?! Don't they get a say in this?!!"  
  
"What about them?!" Mie growls. "Where the hell were they when those idiots went out of control?! Where the hell was the control parents are supposed to exercise when their children do something wrong?! Hell, if I did half the shit you idiots did to Ataru-chan and my parents found out about it, I'd wish I wasn't within ten kilometres of them!"  
  
"So?!!" Shinobu bolts up. "Just because they hazed him, does that give Ataru-kun the right to turn around and try to kill them?!!"  
  
"And you say that what Supersnob did, what Lan did, what the Four Tweedledees did, all that was *right?!*"  
  
"Hold it!!!" Ryuunosuke leaps up to keep the two physically separated. "Snapping like this isn't going to solve anything!!"  
  
Shinobu and Mie try to calm down. "I want him to be normal," the former grits her teeth. "I want him here. I want him to like us again, to be friendly with us again!"  
  
"Oh, you're such a idiot, Miyaki!!" Mie snaps. "I can't believe you people haven't understood what's really going on!!"  
  
"Then what is going on?!" Kumiko demands.  
  
"He's growing up!" Mie snaps.  
  
Everyone stares at her. "He's outgrown the need to have you around him," Mie crosses her arms. "He's outgrown the need to get attention from you. He's finally realized the attention he got from you isn't the type of attention he needs! As far as he's concerned, he has all he wants in Oshika: family, *real* friends and a safe home! And none of YOU," she points at each of her classmates, "...can take that because you don't feel the least bit safe unless you've got Ataru-chan around to pick on and blame your problems on! And with him gone and Lum-chan gone...not to mention her finally realizing what jerks you people are...all the things you needed to keep your own little worlds intact are gone, too!!"  
  
"So what does that have to do with what he did to Mendou-san?!!" Momoe snaps.  
  
"He was attacked and abused for the last two years; his grandmother was attacked when she came to defend him from that bitch Elle; his daughter was attacked, nearly sold back into slavery, when he tried to offer her a home...and you bastards expect Ataru-chan WOULDN'T defend himself and those he cares for?!" Mie looks incredulous. "Brother, you jerks are unreal!! If Ataru-chan molested any of you, what would you have done?!"  
  
"We'd punish him," Kumiko nods.  
  
"That's right. And you were justified! He hasn't ONCE said anything about that! But what happened when all of you went ga-ga over Supersnob, then realized if Ataru-chan and Lum-chan broke up, you might lose that moron to Lum-chan...what did you do?!"  
  
Silence answers. "You went and forced Ataru-chan to stay with Lum-chan when he still wasn't sure if he cared for her," Mie answers. "You've constantly done that, ran with Lum-chan's assumptions, saw to it Ataru-chan had NO ONE to turn to when he felt overwhelmed, when he really needed a friend! That's why you idiots came after me...because you were all afraid that if I did become his friend, then he would no longer be under your control. And you hated it! You all hated it!!"  
  
Mie then turns on the boys. "And what about you clowns?! Ever since Lum-chan came to Earth, you've been on Ataru-chan's case about her wanting to be with him. And spare me the bullshit about you wanting to protect Lum-chan's innocence. What you were really doing was trying to make him look like a moron so that she'd drop him and hopefully come after one of you! Once he moved to Oshika, you realized that if he persuaded Lum-chan to move north with him, you'd have nothing left! And you hated that just as much!!"  
  
She walks away, then stops. "Now he's destroyed everything you tried to build around yourselves. He's torn down all the walls you erected to protect your dreams! Cherry was right: Ataru-chan did destroy Tomobiki...Tomobiki's *dreams*!! So welcome to Reality, boys and girls!! It ain't fun but it's all you've got left!!!"  
  
She storms off. Everyone watches her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Ataru-chan and Windy-chan should be home tomorrow and once they've settled down, things can finally be right," Nagaiwakai sips her tea, then stares at her guest. "Oh, come, come, Hayao. Don't give me that look!"  
  
"I'm...concerned, Nagaiwakai," Cherry sighs as the two relax in the matriarch's reading room. "Don't you think Ataru went overboard when it came to everyone else?"  
  
"They've been asking for it," Nagaiwakai snorts. "After all the tortures, beatings and deceptions they've pulled on him, it was time they got their just desserts."  
  
"But submitting them to a Zephyrite excommunication?" the monk shudders. "Every time I hear that word, I cringe."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is cruel," she muses. "But this is a cruel life. It's made more cruel because people intentionally made it so for other people. If evil was eliminated from this existence, then it would be so much better. But such is wishful thinking..."  
  
A butler then walks in, bowing. "Forgive me, Lady Nagaiwakai, but there are several people who wish to speak with you."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"The friends and relatives of those the Young Master punished," the butler reports.  
  
Nagaiwakai's eyes roll. "Pleading for clemency. Oh, very well. Send them in. I suppose I could tolerate the amusement."  
  
He departs. A moment later, a small stream of people step into the room. Shinobu, Momoe, Kumiko, Natsuko and Ryuunosuke are part of the group, as is Rei and Ryooko Mendou. Leading them is a beautiful twentysomething green-haired Oni woman dressed in a formal tiger-striped robe, very much resembling Rei. "And who might all of you be?" Nagaiwakai wonders. "I recognize the people from Tomobiki High School, but not the others."  
  
Ryooko walks forward. "Forgive us, Lady Nagaiwakai. I am Ryooko Mendou, a friend of your grandson's and Shutaro's sister."  
  
"Ah, yes!" Nagaiwakai smiles. "The young lady who caught Reigi-chan's interest." As Ryooko blushes, Nagaiwakai stares at Rei, now enjoying sweet potatoes. "And you are?"  
  
"This is Lan's boyfriend, Rei," Shinobu waves to the Oni pilot. "And this is Rei's mother, Lady Yedris Seq," she waves to the beautiful Oni woman beside Rei.  
  
"And why would you be here, young lady?" Nagaiwakai wonders.  
  
Yedris jolts. "I hardly would call me 'young' if I were you!"  
  
"I may not look it, but I'm eighty years old," Nagaiwakai counters. "Hayao here can attest to that," she waves at Cherry.  
  
"It's true," Cherry sips his tea.  
  
Everyone blinks. "Now, what brings you all here...or need I guess?" the matriarch relaxes, steeping her hands under her chin.  
  
"You needn't," Yedris sits. "Your grandson did an awful thing to several of his friends. We wish it redressed."  
  
"I see," Nagaiwakai hums. "First of all, you're making an assumption. Those cretins are *not* Ataru-chan's friends...nor were they *ever* his friends. Secondly, what would you do if I refused? Please note I've no power when it comes to those devices. Ataru-chan is the only one who can remove them...and I doubt that after all the things they've done, he'll be willing to restore them to a position where they may again do him harm."  
  
"Then I will have your grandson arrested and charge him with assault," Yedris counters, fixing Nagaiwakai with a stare.  
  
Nagaiwakai grins. "My dear, you have no power over this world. Such was eliminated when Resolution 442 went into effect. Even if you did arrest him...kidnap him, not to mince words...and charge him under your planet's laws, Uru'd be forced to surrender Ataru-chan to the High Court of Star Chamber on Jiyuu. There is where the case will be tried."  
  
"Lan is a citizen of Uru!" Yedris snaps.  
  
"Ataru-chan is now a Zephyrite citizen," Nagaiwakai counters. "Such went into effect the instant he was engaged to Windy."  
  
Yedris blinks. "You see how easy it is?" Nagaiwakai smiles. "Even if something happens and the engagement between Ataru-chan and Windy-chan doesn't go through, he's STILL under the protection of the Holy Republic. You could arrange an 'accident'...and the Inquisition would sniff you out. I guarantee that. I've seen it done before, as has Dakejinzou and your friend Nassur. Now," she relaxes, "...what could you give me to assure me that Ataru-chan will no longer be molested by any of them...or any of YOU for that matter...in the future should he release them from those devices?"  
  
"You seem to believe everything everyone does or plans to do to your grandson will do him harm," Yedris shakes her head.  
  
Nagaiwakai snaps her fingers. A servant walks out with six large rolls of parchment. She takes one, tosses it to Yedris, then passes another to Ryooko and the remaining four to Shinobu. "I suggest you read those."  
  
Yedris breaks the seal, then allows the parchment to roll out, nearly flowing out the door. "What's this?!" she demands.  
  
"They're intelligence reports on what your would-be daughter-in-law has done since she came to Earth," Nagaiwakai smiles.  
  
Yedris reads. "'Conspired to suck his youth in vengeance over Lum's dating Rei prior to the First Tag Race, using remote-control dolls filled with explosives and other dangerous materials in attempts to commit murder, assault and other crimes...use of military-class weapons in a residential zone...illegal import of alien lifeforms in an attempt to make money...bringing a dangerous and uncontrollable person to harass other people'...HEY, THAT'S MY SON YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!"  
  
"Right," Nagaiwakai drawls, then turns to the others. "Go on. Open them. I'm sure you'll find them very revealing."  
  
"There's no need," Ryooko smiles. "We already know this."  
  
"You tolerate it?" Nagaiwakai wonders.  
  
"We always have," Ryuunosuke notes.  
  
"Oh?" her voice drops to sub-zero. "So while you tolerate it, my grandson suffers."  
  
"He tolerated it before!" Shinobu snaps.  
  
"He doesn't NOW!!!!" Nagaiwakai bolts to her feet, heat exploding from her. "You dare walk into this house, accuse my grandson of things he's doing in LEGITIMATE self-defence while at the same time not taking into account all the crimes those cretins did against my grandson AND ALL OF YOU, then expect me to show mercy to them?!!"  
  
Everyone backs away from the incensed matriarch. Yedris blinks, then sees an old black-and-white photograph hanging on the wall, barely noticeable amid the stacks of books and other pictures. It shows Nagaiwakai with a group of eight children, including two babies which could be Komeru and Muchi. The names of six of those children are written in red. Quickly interpreting what that means, she stands. "Wait!"  
  
Nagaiwakai glares at her. Yedris turns to everyone else. "Go outside. I'd like to talk with Nagaiwakai alone."  
  
Everyone blinks, then walk out. Yedris sighs, then turns to Nagaiwakai...  
  
* * *  
  
Hundreds of light years away on Zephyrus, seven people meet in a secluded chamber in a large abbey located in the centre of the capital, New Tere'na City. Dressed in very fine robes denoting their place as the highest ranked officials in the Holy Republic, they relax as they have tea. "It's very nice that Lady Nagaiwakai is able to marry her grandson to a Zephyrite," the head of the Protestant Reformist Church smiles as she stares at the Holy Father. "Maybe now, some peace and quiet will exist in that sector of space and we can concentrate on containing the Dominion from making other advances along our borders."  
  
"Perhaps," Thundereye Stormwalker, former archbishop of the Scripturalist Order, smiles.  
  
"Excuse me!!!" a voice barks out.  
  
They see Noa standing there. Their jaws drop as they recognize who she is. "A Holy Mother of the Ancient Homeworld!!" the Holy Father gasps. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Simple," Noa growls. "Ataru Moroboshi is OUR *daimon'cha* and we don't approve of his being bonded to one of YOUR people!! Now, correct that state of affairs...or else!!!"  
  
With that, the Sagussan disappears in a transporter beam. The Cabal of Archbishops blink as they stare at each other...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"So what do you want?" Nagaiwakai hums.  
  
Yedris walks to the picture showing Nagaiwakai with her children. "Yours, I assume," the Oni gazes at the matriarch.  
  
"If you're expecting mercy from me because of that, think again."  
  
"No," Yedris smiles. "But...I understand you now. You must feel that Ataru is the last thing you have left, correct?"  
  
"It might be said."  
  
Yedris sits. "Nagaiwakai, a long time ago, before I married Rei's father, I was in love with a beautiful man named Mamoko..."  
  
"Lan's father, I assume."  
  
"Yes," Yedris nods. "It was my first relationship. I lost Mamoko to Lan's mother Chena later. But even after Mamoko's death and Chena's disappearance, I still cared for his child, even more so when she showed interest in my son. I...realize the amount of pain and misery Lan's brought to your grandson's life. In fact, I applaud your willingness to protect him. And...if you or Ataru do release her, I assure you I will do everything to keep Lan under control. But...please try to understand that Lan herself was abused by her mother prior when she was very young."  
  
"Abused?"  
  
"Yes. Beaten on the flimsiest excuse, mostly for things Lum instigated. I hear the reason Ataru disowned his parents was because of their psychological abuse and ignorance of him. Ataru had it quite easy in comparison to Lan. I realize that despite her pain, she still has no excuse to hurt innocents..."  
  
"She came here on the excuse of torturing my grandson to get revenge on Lum," Nagaiwakai cuts in. "That, of course, is one of many reasons I want Lum out of Ataru-chan's life. Unlike he, I know what this galaxy of ours is capable of doing. Two years of my grandson's life were stolen from him, not just by Lum but by all those who supported her. And in her own way, Lan is but one of those who support Lum. Who pays Ataru-chan back for the pain, distress and misery he's suffered?!"  
  
"Perhaps you've extracted enough..."  
  
"NO!!!!" Nagaiwakai bolts to her feet, causing Yedris to cower. "No, madame!!! I will NOT permit Lum to get off this time!!! And I will NOT permit those who flock over her like a school of remora feeding off a shark's scraps to hurt my grandson in her name...!!!"  
  
The spacephone rings. Nagaiwakai marches over, yanking the receiver out of the cradle. "WHAT?!?! What do you want?!!"  
  
Surprise then crosses her face. "Eh?! Oh, Your Holiness, it's you!! I'm sorry," Nagaiwakai giggles. "No, you called in the middle of an argument between myself and some fool trying to get her child off the hook for hurting Ataru-chan...eh?!" she blinks.  
  
She listens to the speaker's words, eyes widening. "A-annulled?!" she stammers, falling back in her chair. "Whatever for?! Why was it annulled?!!" Pause as she listens to the reply, then she bolts to her feet. "You can't tell me?! Your Holiness, what of my grandson?!!" Pause as she listens to the reply, then she blinks. "'Don't worry?! His destiny is secure?!' What does that mean?!" Pause, then, "You can't tell me? It's vital to keep this secret for Ataru-chan's safety?!"  
  
Yedris walks over as Nagaiwakai hears the end. "Eh?! Anyone who tries to hurt Ataru-chan'll be excommunicated?! Without trial?!" Pause, then, "Oh, they've already been tried in absentia, eh?! Sentences suspended unless they pull something, eh?! No problem!" she nods. "I like this part. Does Ataru-chan know about this?" Pause, then, "He's been told! Oh, dear, I hope he's alright!" She nods. "Thank you, Your Holiness. Well, things happen," she shrugs. "Thank you again for calling. The Supreme Being's blessings on you. Good-bye," she hangs up the phone.  
  
"What happened?!" Yedris wonders.  
  
Nagaiwakai stops as the information sinks in. "I wanted it to happen to them," she tearfully sighs. "Windy-chan didn't come with all those strings attached. Not like Lum at all. Ataru-chan never would have to worry about being hurt again if he was married to Windy-chan and living on Jiyuu or Magairu."  
  
"But they never told you why."  
  
"Yes, that's true," the matriarch sighs, then smiles. "Ah, well! At least he'll be safe." Reaching into her sleeve, she pulls out a device the size of a ballpoint pen. "Here you are," she hands it to Yedris. "That should release everyone from their bonds."  
  
"Thank you," Yedris blinks. "I'm very sorry that it didn't work out between your grandson and Windy-san."  
  
"As am I," Nagaiwakai fixes her with a stare. "And you tell Lan and the others this: they're now living under death sentences which WILL be carried out if they hurt my grandson again! Am I understood?"  
  
"I understand," Yedris nods. "But...I hope you'll be able to accept Lum. Despite their differences, Lum and your grandson do care for each other. The potential for a successful relationship between them is there if they take chances."  
  
"Maybe," Nagaiwakai stares out a window. "But after seeing the excesses Lum's used to keep Ataru-chan," her voice drops to brittle ice, "...I'll have to receive considerable proof of her honourable intentions before I EVER accept a marriage proposal from either her or her parents!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Unnn..." Lan moans. "Where am I...?"  
  
Her vision clears, revealing Yedris and Rei. "Lady Yedris...Rei-chan...?" she moans, blinking. "Where am I...?"  
  
"On your scout," Yedris smiles. "Take it easy. You've been through quite a bit."  
  
Lan sits up. "Oh, my head," she winces as a flash of pain arcs through her mind. "What's going on? Last thing I remember is being aboard Elle's ship and getting in a fight with Darling's grandmother..."  
  
"You were nearly excommunicated for assaulting her," Yedris crosses her arms as Rei sits beside Lan, taking her hand. "Did you forget she's a Righteous Gentile?! Attacking one of them is suicide, Lan!"  
  
"So?!" Lan growls. "She's been butting in the way since the Spirit War!! How am I supposed to get my revenge on Lum if people like her and Darling get in the way...?!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!" Yedris barks.  
  
Lan jolts, leaning back as Rei's mother leans up. "You listen to me, young lady. And you listen well. Just because you feel anger at your mother and Lum for what they did to you DOESN'T give you the justification to attack people who are totally innocent in this matter!!! ESPECIALLY when they also have the means to destroy you with just a thought!!!"  
  
The Seishin shudders. "You might as well know," Yedris crosses her arms. "The engagement between Ataru and Windy has been annulled. However, the High Church Council has deemed that ANYONE who hurts Ataru will be excommunicated without trial! As a matter of fact, you HAVE been tried, found guilty and given the maximum punishment for your heresy...but your sentence has been suspended pending your good behaviour from now on!" she points a finger at Lan.  
  
Lan gulps. "Furthermore, you will never be permitted to move out of Tomobiki again," Yedris adds. "You will never be permitted to change your visa or do anything which can help you circumvent the court injunction protecting Ataru. If you so much as even TRY to do that, you'll be expelled from this planet and never be permitted to return! And nothing I can do will change that!! Understood?!"  
  
"Y-yes," Lan stammers, nodding.  
  
"Be lucky you got away with that. In Hokkaido lives a woman who'll do anything to protect her grandson. In her eyes, you're just as legitimate a target as Lum. And Nagaiwakai is one who doesn't take 'no' for an answer, Lan-chan. You're the most important thing in my life outside Rei-chan and Sugoi-chan. Losing you will hurt me very much. I hope you'll keep that in mind, Lan-chan."  
  
"I will," Lan nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Yedris and Rei depart for Uru. Lan watches them go from the living room, grateful for the former's intervention. It had been horrible; the device used on her had ripped into tortured memories of the frequent beatings her mother gave her. Turning, she heads into the kitchen to prepare some tea. One look at her still-shivering hands elicits a scowl, then Lan stops it with her other hand. "It's over!" she hisses.  
  
Was it? Lan curses herself; she should've known better! She was the first in Tomobiki to learn the truth of Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, was the one who told the others about what might happen. And there she was, attacking Nagaiwakai beside Mendou and the guards as if her whole life depended on keeping Ataru with Lum in Tomobiki.  
  
Did it?  
  
Lan sighs. Of course it did. While there were times Lan resented Lum, the Seishin teen had accepted that she really needed Lum's friendship, especially now that her family was gone. In many ways, Lan was grateful to Lum for persuading her to allow Hei to template herself off her sister, even if Hei happily sided with the other Nendo-kata to shield Ataru...  
  
Ataru?  
  
Was it Ataru she hated?  
  
No, not exactly. The pre-Icarus Ataru was a harmless fool who, despite his libido, was really a nice guy, always willing to overlook most people's shortcomings. It was the post-Icarus Ataru Lan had problems with. This being, a stranger in all but name, cared for no one's feelings save his and Lum's. The love between them was there; you had to be blind...*or Mendou or Megane's idiot brigade!* Lan snickers...to not see it. This recent break was temporary, she knew. They'd come back together again.  
  
Away from Tomobiki.  
  
Lan shudders. It was what Ataru was doing to everything around him she wanted to wreck, just like what everyone else wanted. It also explained her helping the guys try to return Reiko to slavery sometime ago, not that the Noukiite's nearly killing Rei was the least bit forgivable! Ataru had made it pretty clear that when things settled down, he and Lum would live in Oshika...and that people like Lan were quite unwelcome there. That might've been no problem for Lan hadn't Ataru pulled out hidden aces: his uncle, his daughter, his sister and friends...and his grandmother!  
  
Sipping her tea, she gazes at a junior high school picture of her with Lum, Benten and Oyuki. Why couldn't Ataru let things be as they were? Did he hate everyone in Tomobiki so much that he'd gladly destroy Lum's life...just like she almost destroyed his?  
  
"Gods, what a mess!" she hisses. "It's no wonder they fought!"  
  
Sitting back, she looks at the deckhead, her eyes narrow. What happened between Ataru and Lum was pretty well their own business. Even Mendou and the guards...yes, even Nagaiwakai...would have to accept that sooner or later. But no matter what, Lan would NEVER let Ataru destroy her friendship with Lum. Never!  
  
With that, she rises to make a phone call to Uru...  
  
* * *  
  
"So the marriage is annulled," Shinobu sighs. "Doesn't surprise me. Looks like that woman can't win them all."  
  
She relaxes with her classmates on the front lawn of Tomobiki High later. The guards, freed by Yedris after she freed Lan, sit as a group around one cherry tree. "It was horrible," Megane mumbles. "Again and again, Lum-san torturing me, then running off to marry Ataru. That was the worst experience in my whole life."  
  
"What did you expect?" Mie snorts as she walks up, licking a lollipop. "You drove Ataru-chan over the edge. He hit back."  
  
Laughing, she walks away. "Cursed witch!!" Megane snarls.  
  
Ryuunosuke looks at Shinobu. "What do you think'll happen?"  
  
"Lum'll probably come back," Shinobu sighs. "But I doubt Ataru-kun'll ever come back here. Mie had the gist of it earlier. Everything he wants is in Oshika."  
  
"I wonder how Windy's feeling," Kumiko sighs. "She let him go five years ago. Now she's lost him again. I'd feel horrible if I had to live through that."  
  
"I wonder what Ataru's going through," Natsuko gazes at the sky.  
  
"Since when did you ever care about Ataru?" Momoe wonders.  
  
"Since we've never cared for him," the volleyball team captain sighs. "That's the argument. We've used him, abused him just to make us happy. We've never considered how he feels. Most of the time, he's never been able to express it, but when those few times came, we ignored him. So why should he care?"  
  
Lan arrives. "Lan!" Shinobu stands. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," the Seishin teen sighs.  
  
"Did you call and see if Lum-san's coming back?" Mendou wonders.  
  
Lan nods. "Lum-chan's not coming back."  
  
Silence falls. "Not...coming...back...?" Megane gasps.  
  
"Nope," Lan shakes her head.  
  
Everyone looks at each other. "There's only one person who can persuade Lum-chan to come back," Chibi growls. "Ataru!"  
  
"We'll go up there and make him get Lum-san to come back!!" Megane thunders.  
  
"They'll have the jail cells waiting," Ryuunosuke snorts. "Court injunction."  
  
The guards are decked by an explosion!! "We forgot about that," Paama grunts.  
  
"Ryuunosuke, you're not affected by that anymore," Kumiko turns to the tomboy. "You can go up and talk to him."  
  
"And get the crap beat out of me in case he gets angry?!" Ryuunosuke growls. "No thanks! I'm not into committing suicide!!"  
  
A tidal wave. "RYUUNOSUKE, WHAT TYPE OF **MAN** ARE YOU ANYWAY?!?!?!" Mr. Fujinami snarls. "SHOW SOME COURAGE, YOU COWARD...!!!!!!"  
  
"***I'M A GIRL!!!!!!***" she blasts him into orbit.  
  
"I'm on Jupiter...!!!" he wails, flying away.  
  
"Doesn't Mie have Ataru's home phone number?" Momoe wonders.  
  
"Find her!!!" Mendou commands.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll call him," Mie sighs as everyone walks into Koosei's office. "But if he doesn't want to listen, don't scream at me."  
  
She dials the number, then hands the receiver to Ryuunosuke. A moment later, the other end answers. "Hello?" Reiko hails.  
  
"Reiko-chan, it's Ryuunosuke Fujinami," the tomboy smiles. "Is your dad home?"  
  
"What do you want?!" the Noukiite growls.  
  
"I want to talk to him," Ryuunosuke hums, hoping her friendly tone will win Reiko over.  
  
The phone crashes down! "What the...?!" she blinks. "She hung up!!"  
  
"Call that cafe that weirdo sister of his runs!!" Megane barks.  
  
"Fine, then," Mie dials a number.  
  
The other end soon answers. "Tiger Cub Cafe," Tatsuko calls. "Is that you, sister?"  
  
"Hi, Tatsuko-chan," Ryuunosuke smiles. "Listen, is Ataru there?"  
  
"He is," the Nendo-kata-turned-Terran sighs. "The answer's 'no.'"  
  
"The answer's 'no,'" Ryuunosuke parrots.  
  
"Give me that!!" Megane seizes the receiver. "Put Ataru on the line right now, you walking squid!!! This is urgent!!"  
  
"What do you want, four-eyes?" Nokoko replies. "And the next time you call me a weirdo, I'll make sure you'll never have the chance to slobber over Lum-chan again!!"  
  
Megane quakes. "You tell that bastard that he either gets Lum-san to come back to Tomobiki or else he'll never have a peaceful day as long as he lives!!!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were bent on committing suicide," Nokoko snickers. "You lay one finger on him, the Inquisition's gonna haul you off to Jiyuu where you're going to get another taste of what Ataru-chan did to you...and this time, there'll be no reprieve!"  
  
Megane pales. "What?" Nokoko speaks away from the phone, then comes back. "So, you want Lum-chan to go back to Tomobiki, eh?"  
  
"Yes!!" Megane nods.  
  
"Disband the bodyguards, first."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Megane screams.  
  
"Also disband the Rosebuds."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" all the girls scream.  
  
"The boys are to forswear Lum-chan."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" all the boys scream.  
  
"Mendou's forces are to disarm and the Kuromegane are to disband."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Mendou howls. "NEVER!!!!!!"  
  
Dial tone. "She hung up," Megane moans.  
  
Everyone feels their strength drain. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going up north," Mie yawns as she walks out.  
  
"Mie-san, you will try to talk Moroboshi into taking Lum-san back," Mendou pleads.  
  
"Sure I will," Mie smiles. "But I'll make sure that Lum-chan'll be living in *Oshika,* not Tomobiki!"  
  
An explosion!! "We can't win," Megane cries...  
  
* * *  
  
"So they annulled the marriage," Mrs. Invader sighs as she and her husband enjoy tea with Nassur. "Now, no one's happy."  
  
"Who know what Mr. Groom's thinking," Invader shakes his head. "If he welcomes Lum-chan back into his life, it'll be a miracle."  
  
They see Benten and Oyuki standing beside the closed door to Lum's room. "C'mon, Lum," Benten sighs. "Aren't you going back?"  
  
"No," Lum's muffled voice echoes.  
  
"Lum-chan, everyone misses you," Oyuki smiles. "Ataru probably misses you the most."  
  
"If I go back, then everything'll be back to the way it was before I learned about Windy," the Oni replies. "I'm staying."  
  
"Lum!!" Benten cries.  
  
"If you want to go back to see the others, go ahead," Lum sighs.  
  
"It won't be fun!" the Fukunokami admits.  
  
"That's too bad," Lum sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon, Ataru-chan," Mie looks pleadingly at Ataru in the Tiger Cub later. "Admit it. You miss her like hell."  
  
"Of course I do," Ataru nods. "But if I ask her to come back, she won't come here. She doesn't like it here, remember?"  
  
"She will if you give her a chance," she admits. "Now that she's had a chance to see how much you hate those slobs, you've got a chance to finally break her away from them."  
  
"She's already broken away," he sighs. "As long as she's on Uru and they can't come bother me, there's nothing they can do. Let them wither on the vine."  
  
"Yeah, they are doing that, aren't they?"  
  
Windy walks in. A downcast look is on her face as she walks to Ataru's table. "Windy-chan," he stands.  
  
Mie makes herself scarce as Windy sits in front of her ex-fiance. "I've been told the reason our engagement was annulled," she sighs, closing her eyes to stem her tears.  
  
"And?" he prods.  
  
"I...cannot tell you the exact reason," she grits her teeth. "This I can tell you. A great destiny awaits, Ataru-chan. A destiny which will affect the lives of millions."  
  
He gulps. "You'll soon come into contact with a planet named Sagussa," she announces. "It is on that world that you'll confront your destiny."  
  
"Sagussa?!!" he bolts up. "You mean this has something to do with all the weird feelings I've been getting since Icarus?!"  
  
"Yes. The power of Sagussa...the Ancient Homeworld as we call it...is greater than anything you could imagine. You have touched the power of the Ancient Homeworld already. The power which brings forth your other self...your ability to see past falsehoods and touch the truth...all that is because of your destiny."  
  
He sits down. "It's going to get worse!" he covers his head with his hands.  
  
"Perhaps. But if all goes well, your going to Sagussa will usher in an age of peace and prosperity. If it doesn't...then darkness and disaster await you and those you love."  
  
"Including Lum," he sighs, then jerks.  
  
She laughs. "It's alright, Ataru-chan. I know how much you care for her. I...like her, a lot. I'm really glad you found someone you really could bond with."  
  
"Well...there's more," he sighs. "Whenever that power...the *te'a*...touches me, It always says that Lum is...the Other. The one I am destined to share my destiny with."  
  
"The one you are destined to..." she hums, then nods. "I see. It explains a lot about your tolerance of her. And...it may give you a chance for you to reconcile, rebuild what you've lost. Leave it to me, Ataru-chan! I'll get you two back on the right track."  
  
She kisses his cheek, then flies out of the cafe. Ataru watches her go, blinking...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at the Invaders' home, the doorbell rings. Mrs. Invader answers it. "Yes?" she looks outside. "You!"  
  
Windy walks in, a shopping back slung over her shoulders. "Hello, ma'am," she gently grasps her hand. "Is Lum here?"  
  
"Sh-she's in her bedroom."  
  
"Thank you," Windy places the bag on the table, then walks into Lum's room. "Up and at 'em, sleepy-head! We have to get you ready!"  
  
"Eh?!" Lum rises from her blankets. Her eyes widen on seeing her visitor. "Windy?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Windy throws off Lum's covers, then grabs her bikini. "Time to dispose of this!!" she rips off the tiger-striped fabric, then walks over to Lum's dresser to sort through it.  
  
"Hey!!!" Lum quickly covers herself. "What are you doing?!!"  
  
"We're going to throw out the old Lum and usher in the new!" the Zephyrite pulls out every risque (by Terran standards) clothing the Oni has, throwing it into a pile. Once everything is accounted for, Windy picks up the pile, walks into the living room, then tosses it into the trash incinerator.  
  
"Those were all my good clothes!!" Lum screams.  
  
"Yes, they *were* your good clothes!" Windy turns to her shopping bag. "Honestly! Parading around in a bikini in Japan?! It's no wonder no one in Tomobiki takes you seriously. So," she pulls out a short-sleeved tiger-striped blouse, "...it's time for the sex-kitten to go the way of the Fourth Republic so that a mature Lum can take her place and finally win Ataru-chan's heart."  
  
"What?" Lum blinks.  
  
Windy walks into the bedroom, dragging Lum after her. The door slams shut. Invader walks out of his office. "What's going on here?!" he stares quizzically at his wife.  
  
Mrs. Invader shrugs. A moment later, Windy steps out. "Captain!" she nods. "Sir, ma'am, I have the esteemed pleasure to present your daughter."  
  
The Invaders blink as Lum emerges. Now wearing a tiger-striped skirt and the blouse Windy displayed earlier, Lum no longer looks like the beach bikini goddess most men think her as, but the maturing woman who has taken a lot of hard knocks since the Spirit War. She twirls around to show herself. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful!" Mrs. Invader gasps. "Oh, my baby's grown up!"  
  
"I wonder how Mr. Groom is going to take this," Invader hums.  
  
"Ataru-chan'll like it," Windy winks. "It's the other jerks in Tomobiki that're going to get broadsided. In the meantime," she turns to Lum. "Get your scout. You're heading back to Earth."  
  
"But I can't go back...!!" Lum protests.  
  
"Do you care for him, yes or no?!"  
  
The Oni blinks, then nods. "Yes."  
  
"Fair enough," Windy smiles. "My ship's in orbit. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"A pre-nuptial guidance counsellor?!!"  
  
"That's right," Nicole nods as she, Nokoko and Ataru meet in his living room later. "Windy's having her come by Tomobiki High later today. Lum'll be there. Once you're there, you two can finally hash this mess out and get your lives back on track."  
  
"Does Grandma know?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"She'll learn," Nokoko hums, "...*after* you've made an agreement. Besides, didn't you want the chance to sit down with Lum and air out your differences?"  
  
"Yeah, but not in front of those morons!"  
  
"Relax," Nicole smiles. "Windy's got it all covered."  
  
* * *  
  
Tomobiki High School. Noon.  
  
With everyone at lunch, Koosei shifts the desks to form a space. Kotatsuneko sets up a kotatsu and three floor pillows. A moment later, Windy walks into the room. "Everything set?" she inquires.  
  
"Ready," the teacher smiles. "Class is at lunch. You've got twenty minutes tops before they come back."  
  
"No problem," Windy pulls out a spacial shield emitter, placing it on the kotatsu. "I attuned this to the DNA signatures of Ataru-chan, Lum and the counsellor. There's no way that anyone can come in, much less shout in, to interrupt the discussions."  
  
"Fair enough," Koosei crosses his arms, then turns to Kotatsuneko. "Those dorks won't see this coming for fifty years."  
  
The cat-ghost nods, puffing his pipe. "I'm here!" Ataru walks in.  
  
"Any trouble getting in?" Koosei hums.  
  
He draws out his *qu'f-piaqu'r.* "Me?! Nonsense! Where's Lum?!"  
  
"She'll be here in a moment," Windy kisses his cheek. "Good luck. Turn on the shield when the counsellor comes, okay?"  
  
"Right," Ataru sits down.  
  
"I think we better get out, too," Koosei turns to Kotatsuneko.  
  
They depart as Lum enters. "I'm here!"  
  
Ataru turns, his eyes widening. He sits agape at this sensual woman, the one he'd wanted more than anything else...and the one person he'd run from for two years, even more. Why? Why had he run from her when it really was only her that he wanted? "Lum..."  
  
Lum blushes, then stares at this man who'd touched her in ways she'd never dreamt possible. No longer the girl-chasing fool she tried to tame...the same person whose life she systematically destroyed all in the name of love. Why? Why had she done that to him when all she needed was time and patience? "Darling..."  
  
She sits, gently grasping his hand. "How are you?" both ask.  
  
"I'm okay," he nods. "You...up to this?"  
  
"Yes," she nods. "You?"  
  
He nods. A teleport beam brings in a beautiful Zephyrite dressed in a nun's habit, her flowing black hair forming a psychic aura around her face. "Raven?!" Ataru blinks. "Windy asked you...?!"  
  
Raveneye Starlighter beams. "I was happy to come." She flicks on the shield emitter. "Now, we'll be alone. Shall we start?"  
  
Both nod. Outside, a storm of students race upstairs. "I heard Lum-san's voice!!!" Megane declares. "She's come back!! Now we'll show Ataru something about REAL love!!'  
  
"Don't you mean real IDIOCY?!?!" Mie barbs from below.  
  
The boys turn to enter room 337, then slam into an invisible wall as tough as solid neutronium!! "HEY!!!!!!" they scream as they collapse into a pile of idiocy.  
  
Koosei walks up. "Oh, someone should've told you that the room is now sealed off from intruders. Ataru and Lum can hash out their differences without any interruption."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone screams.  
  
Their voices don't echo in room 337 as Ataru and Lum stare at each other. "Wh-when did you get the n-new dress?" he wonders.  
  
"Windy got it for me. Like it?"  
  
"I love it!!" he whistles.  
  
She stops. "More than the bikini?"  
  
"Much more than the bikini," he purrs.  
  
"What?!" Mendou howls. "Is he totally blind?!! How dare he say that rag looks good on Lum-san?!!"  
  
"It makes her look mature," Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
"Shall we start?" the counsellor smiles.  
  
Lum sits down. "Now," Raveneye opens a notebook, then slips on a pair of reading spectacles. "Ataru Moroboshi, Terran...and Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni, Urusian. What are your present places of residence?"  
  
"Oshika, Miyagi-ken," Ataru responds.  
  
"Tomobiki, Tokyo-to," Lum adds.  
  
"How far is that from each other?"  
  
"Two hundred and seventy kilometres," Ataru smiles as Raveneye makes notes.  
  
"Now...I assume you're on a visiting student's visa, Lum."  
  
"Yes," the Oni nods.  
  
"When can you change it?"  
  
"February," Lum sighs.  
  
"Good," Raveneye notes. "Well...let's settle how you actually see each other now."  
  
Ataru and Lum stare at each other. "We're really good friends," he admits. "But we do want to marry."  
  
Lum blinks. For the first time, Ataru has admitted his desire to marry her. "I see," Raveneye nods. "So...maybe call yourselves boyfriend-girlfriend at present?"  
  
"I can agree to that," Lum nods.  
  
"Excellent," Raveneye writes her notes. "That'll be Point One of your agreement. Now, given that you two are living apart...and I know Ataru owns his house, when can you two see each other...until February, that is?"  
  
"Weekends," Lum sighs. "I'm in school Monday to Friday and every second Saturday morning."  
  
"I can come down anytime, although I'm being privately tutored at home," Ataru crosses his arms. "Also, I've been volunteering to help my uncle keep an eye on his company's operations here."  
  
"Then let me propose this," Raveneye smiles. "One weekend, Lum goes to Oshika, Ataru. The next, Ataru comes down to visit you, Lum. Ataru, where will you stay when you come? I know of your estrangement from your parents."  
  
"In Toranoseishin Fiances' building here," Ataru smiles, then stares at Lum. "And Lum's scout, if she doesn't mind that."  
  
"Of course not," Lum giggles.  
  
"Fine. Now, would either of you want to date anyone while you're in your separate places of residence?" Raveneye wonders.  
  
"No," Lum shakes her head. "No one here's ever interested me."  
  
Ataru sighs. "Everyone in Oshika's bonded to everyone else. And the idiots here aren't worth the dynamite to blow them up with."  
  
"Then for Point Two, let's make the provision that you're free to date anyone you want so long as the other knows of it, okay?"  
  
"Sure," both nod.  
  
"Now we come to the hard part," the nun sighs. "You've had many problems in your relationship; else, why would you consent to see me? Why don't you bring them into the open and we'll try to set guidelines you can work on to make your situation better."  
  
They consider the matter, then Ataru looks at Lum. "Jariten. Lum, I think it's time he goes to school if he wants to stay here. You go to school. Why can't he?"  
  
"Earth schools are primitive, Darling."  
  
"In sciences and mathematics, sure," he nods. "But in the social sciences, he'll have a lot to learn. Atop that, he won't be bored. All the problems we've had with him is because he doesn't have anyone his age to play with...and Reiko-chan won't play with him."  
  
"I agree. He goes to school. Where?"  
  
"Onigakkou Public School could take him."  
  
"*Tcha!*" she nods.  
  
"That'll be Point Three," Raveneye notes.  
  
"What about Reiko-chan?" Lum wonders. "When we marry, she'll be my daughter. How's she...taken what's happened?"  
  
"I think she misses you. I don't mind you wanting to take her places. Just keep an eye on her, okay?"  
  
"Of course," she nods.  
  
"That's Point Four," Raveneye announces.  
  
"Lum, I realize after what we've been through, you're...hesitant on going to places you've never heard of, much less don't know about. Believe it or not, that's the way I felt when you dragged me off to Setsubun. I...appreciate you wanting to show me places...and I hope you appreciate my showing you places...but please, will tell me about them first?" Ataru asks.  
  
"I agree. We've got to work on that."  
  
"That's Point Five," the nun writes.  
  
"Darling...there are times you've taken off with people. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I know you won't do it because a cute girl's involved...but there are dangers out there."  
  
"I know that," he nods. "I also think Koosei could appreciate help in making people understand there's a Non-Interference Treaty protecting this place...like a certain airhead and a certain tiger-cow we both know about!"  
  
"Yes, those two'll have to be kept under control," she moans.  
  
"They already are under control," he smirks. "One bad move by either of them and they'll never see Earth again."  
  
"*Tcha!!*" Lum laughs.  
  
"That's Point Six," Raveneye announces.  
  
"I'm worried about you listening to Cherry and Sakura," Ataru crosses his arms. "Some advice is sound. But I can't trust them because they're more interested in filling their stomachs than helping us. And with me in Oshika, Cherry'll think he'll starve if he doesn't get his daily dose of food from me or you."  
  
"It's time to put them out of our lives," she readily nods.  
  
"That's Point Seven," the nun notes.  
  
"What about everyone here?" Lum wonders. "Outside of Mie-chan," she adds with a giggle.  
  
"I don't trust them," he shakes his head. "I may never trust them again. I certainly as hell don't trust them around you, even the girls...except Mie-chan," he laughs. "Even with you changing, do they change? Like it or not, Fate dragged us kicking and screaming to this point. Maybe it's time we give Fate a little hand when dealing with those twerps."  
  
"How so?"  
  
He sighs. "The guards have got to go."  
  
"Ditto with the Rosebuds," she scowls.  
  
"Mendou has to get hitched to someone," he muses. "I doubt it'll be Asuka-chan with the way her letters to Osooko-chan're sounding. But I also know that Ryooko-chan doesn't want to marry Tobimaro."  
  
"True. But he should be engaged to *someone* before I leave."  
  
"I'm sure Uncle and Grandma can help."  
  
"That's Point Eight," Raveneye notes.  
  
"Darling," Lum sighs. "I...admit that for a long time, I've allowed people to get away with a lot of things concerning you. I've...used them. And despite the fact that you've changed, they refuse to see that it's time to back off. I...can guess you'll want to get even with them sooner or later...but I hope it won't be as vicious as what you did to Shutaro and the others..."  
  
"Actually," he allows air to flow through his teeth, "I've got something in mind which'll make an excommunication look tame."  
  
"Darling...!!!"  
  
"It's just as nasty as what I did for Benten," he announces.  
  
"Oh, THAT nasty!" she laughs. "Want some help?"  
  
"It will be appreciated," he purrs.  
  
"And that's Point Nine," Raveneye smiles.  
  
The whole school then shakes, the epicentre outside the door to room 337!! "What's that?!" Ataru and Lum wonder...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Ataru and Lum turn, seeing volumes of heat emanate from the hallway beyond room 337. "What's going on?!" he wonders.  
  
Both walk to the doorway. In the hall, they see everyone from Lum's class boiling with rage. "What's with you?!!" Ataru demands.  
  
Mendou and the guards appear in front of them. "***HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FORCE ALL THAT ON US, YOU BASTARD?!?!?!***"  
  
Ataru and Lum shake their heads. "We can't hear you," the Oni calls out. "No noise can come into the room!"  
  
Everyone faints! "They couldn't hear us...?" Megane moans.  
  
Raveneye walks up. "Um...is that all you need to discuss?"  
  
"That's all I can think of," he muses.  
  
"*Tcha!*" she nods.  
  
"Well, there's one final thing," the nun muses. "When you marry, you'll be taking vows to protect each other. For me to evaluate your chances, you'll have to demonstrate your willingness to look out for each other."  
  
"That's easy!" Lum smiles. "Excuse me!!"  
  
She steps through the shield, then her body blazes as she delivers a vicious zap to Mendou and the guards!! They scream as Raveneye emits an awed whistle. "Impressive!" she makes her notes.  
  
"My turn," Ataru walks through, *qu'f-piaqu'r* emerging.  
  
"Oh, no...!" Ryuunosuke grits her teeth.  
  
An explosion later slams Mendou into a far wall! "**That's just one part!!**" Ataru cackles as psychic fire consumes him.  
  
Another explosion sees Lan blasted through the roof!! "**And thus endeth the second lesson!**" Ataru reverts to normal.  
  
"That is wonderful!" Raveneye claps her hands. "I can guarantee that this relationship is going to succeed!!"  
  
Lum squeals as she leaps into Ataru's arms. "Did you hear that, Darling?! We've got a chance after all!"  
  
"You're damn right we do," he laughs.  
  
Suddenly, they feel another blast of heat emanate from behind them. "Oh, now what...?!" Ataru snarls as he looks behind him.  
  
Everyone from Lum's class glares at them, eyes ablaze with fury. "WE WILL NEVER AGREE TO ANY OF THIS...!!!!!!" they scream...  
  
...then wind up crushed under the Saturn Five!!!! "Yes, you WILL agree!!!" Koosei growls. "Or it's detention for LIFE!!!!!!"  
  
Ataru, Lum and Mie sigh. "Boy, those idiots sure can't get a life, can they?" the Kyushu native snorts.  
  
"Tough luck for them," Ataru laughs.  
  
Another blast of heat overwhelms them. "JUST A MINUTE HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"Grandma!!!" Ataru spins around.  
  
The matriarch stands there, katana drawn as she glares at Lum. "If you think I'm going to allow you to dominate my grandson's life anymore, think again!!!" she points a finger at Lum. "Why wasn't I told you were meeting a pre-nuptial counsellor?!"  
  
"Because Lum and I had to discuss this and we didn't need you butting in, Grandma!" Ataru snaps, trying his best to stay calm.  
  
Nagaiwakai jolts, then leans at Lum. "If you think you're going to get away with this, you worm, think again!!" she snarls. "I'm going to watch you like a hawk!!! One mistake...ONE mistake...and you're going to be ashes in your family crypt!!! UNDERSTOOD?!?!"  
  
"Y-y-yes," Lum stammers.  
  
Nagaiwakai leaves. "Relax, Lum," Ataru hums. "We'll just have to wait until April."  
  
"April?!" she quizzically stares at him.  
  
"When I turn eighteen and become free of her guardianship," he smiles. "Once that's past, we can marry without interference."  
  
"I hope it's sooner than that, Darling!"  
  
Both laugh as they leave. Mie and Koosei smile. "I think they really stand a chance of making it," he adjusts his glasses.  
  
"Now that this moron's paradise is barred from interfering, that is," she laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
They walk out of the school hand-in-hand. A familiar figure waits for them at the gate. Windy leaps down from the fence, walking up to them, Ten-chan floating beside her. "How did it go?"  
  
"Perfect!" Lum smiles, then embraces the Zephyrite. "Oh, thank you, Windy-chan. No one's ever done this for me before. I don't know how to begin to thank you...!"  
  
"Just be happy," Windy kisses the Oni's forehead. "That's thanks enough for me."  
  
She then sink into Ataru's embrace. "One last time," she sighs, tearfully staring at him. "I hope you can be finally at peace."  
  
"You bet your life on that," he smiles. "I will have peace...even if I have to unleash Armageddon to do it."  
  
"Good for you," she nods.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Windy-onee-chan?" Ten-chan wonders.  
  
"I've upgraded my service status to crusade service," Windy smiles. "We've already got our first assignment: mapping the border areas of Kurakoan space. We should be there for several months at the least. But don't worry...I won't forget any of you."  
  
"And we won't forget you," Lum smiles, gripping her hand. "Take care, Windy-chan."  
  
"The Supreme Being's blessings on you all," Windy draws them into a final embrace, then rises into the air. "Remember, Lum...the wing always rides the air!"  
  
"'Bye, Windy-chan!" Lum waves. "I'll remember!!"  
  
The three stay in place for a moment as Windy vanishes from view, then Lum stares at Ataru. "Are you okay, Darling?"  
  
"I lost her again," his lip trembles.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she looks down.  
  
He then smiles, staring at her. "But I got her back."  
  
"Darling!!" Lum blushes as they kiss...  
  
*** The Beginning ***  
  
  
  



	18. What Price For Love? (Story #17, Parts 1...

The Terrible Fields, twelve years ago.  
  
The morning brings howls of challenge from the beasts which call this foreboding place home. However, the howls are mixed with the panicked cries of a young boy. Hunched beside a tree, he is dressed in a dirtied jumper. With tapered Vosian-like ears, he has messy black hair. "I'm scared!" he cries, believing no one can hear him. "I'm scared! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"  
  
"Hello!" a young voice calls out from nearby. "Is someone here?"  
  
The boy stops crying, looking in shock to see an Oni girl land beside him. She is dressed in a tiger-striped skirt. "Hi!" she smiles, not the least bit intimidated by her surroundings. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Y-yes," the boys stammers, unable to comprehend why the girl isn't scared.  
  
A beast of indescribable nature appears behind them, fire in its eyes. "TERRIBLE!!!!" it howls, nearly blowing both children over with the volume of air it exhales.  
  
The boy looks like he'll wet himself. The girl spins around, quite annoyed. "Scram!!" she jabs her finger into its nose, zapping it with a light dose of organic electricity.  
  
The beast howls, then bounds away with its tail tucked between its legs! The boy drops to his knees, not believing that he is now safe. "You...you chased it away...?" he gasps, awestruck.  
  
She mock-blows cordite away. "They're noisy but they're really harmless," she offers her hand. "I'm Lum. What's your name?"  
  
The boy now takes very close notice of his rescuer, awed by her simple beauty and obvious charm. "M-my name...?" he stammers. "I-I'm Oogi!" he finally offers his hand.  
  
Lum grasps his hand, accidentally zapping him. "Ooops!" she recoils. "I'm sorry! I do that all the time!"  
  
Oogi looks like he just received a mountain of his favourite candy. "I was struck by lightning from the gods...!"  
  
Uncertain as to why he seems happy, Lum picks him up, then slowly floats away. "Daddy wants you back where you belong. C'mon!"  
  
Oogi doesn't argue, staring at Lum with admiration...and something more. *Lum-sama*, he sighs. *You saved my life. I swear that from this day on, your act of kindness will never be forgotten by me or my people!*  
  
If the galaxy could tremble...it would!  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
What Price For Love? (Parts 1-4)  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
With special thanks to Patrick Vera, Dorrie (Shinobu) A. and Steven P. Cornett for their plot suggestions  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Seventeenth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Welcome to our second Senior Year Special. In the wake of the Before the Phoenix, After the Phoenix saga, a little break in the transformation of Tomobiki is called for...or is it just a "break?"  
  
2) This story is the introduction of the Inner Circle, those *daishi'cha* who, along with those introduced in the previous stories, will have primary importance in the Great Father Ataru decaology, still many stories away. Anyhow, here are the numbers and host departments for this group (in order of number, name and department):  
  
23 Lan Weapons Engineering  
1123 Ryuunosuke Engineering  
1466 Carla Logistics  
2283 Lupica Medical  
2317 Ten'nookaa Administration  
2530 Shinobu Administration  
3002 Asuka Judicial  
3567 Ryooko Botany/Agriculture  
4363 Wendy General Sciences  
4428 Benten Defence  
4545 Tsuyoko Geology/Terraforming Sciences  
4676 Kaede External Affairs  
4712 Hazel Hydrographic Sciences  
7124 Windy Archaeology  
7700 Elle Defence  
7728 Sakura Government (Central)  
8810 Kurama Child Services  
8836 Lumunookaa Government (Central)  
8979 Lum General Sciences  
9943 Oyuki Education  
13303 Nagisa Fleet Engineering  
22874 Kinshou Supply  
32183 Shinobi Dental  
54962 Yuukiki Construction Engineering  
76686 Momoe Dental  
77135 Natsuko Physical Education  
80616 Kumiko Dental  
  
There are, of course, many other ladies on Sagussa who will become relevant as time goes on. Stay tuned!  
  
3) The Gatherer is referred to as "Eternal Voyager" by people throughout the local cluster except for Zephyrus (there called the "Holy Gatherer"), Kurakoa (who refer to it by name) and Yehisril (who address it as *gilifsirg'l-hiv'rhisr'm* ["Soultaker"]). The Yehisrites believe a person's soul can't be freed of the body until the body is cremated. Since Yehisrite *daishi'cha* (i.e. Lufy) had to have been physically intact to attract the Gatherer's attention, Yehisrites believe that the *daishi'cha* were dishonoured because they weren't given a proper funeral. Note that NO race knows the true story of Sagussa, hence the beliefs of many are mere speculation and nothing more!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"And that was that!" Lum nods. "What do you think?!"  
  
Nassur, Benten and Oyuki hum. They sit in Koruneko's bar a day after the Oni and Ataru negotiated their pre-nuptial agreement. "Well, at least you didn't object to what he proposed," the Tritonian muses. "I think that's a good sign for you both."  
  
"I agree," the Vosian nods. "Besides, after all you've been through...and put each other through...I think you need a break."  
  
Lum beams, happy the man she treats as an older brother supports what happened. "Speaking of those morons, how did they take it?!" the Fukunokami hunter muses, sipping her shot of supervodka.  
  
"It was dead silence in class today," Lum hums.  
  
"They're in mourning," Oyuki smiles.  
  
"Won't last," Nassur sighs. "Lecasur's Soul, Mendou and Megane's crew remind me so much of Oogi! Until Ataru really sticks the screws into them, they won't change!"  
  
"Ugh!" Benten blanches. "Shit, Lum, you should've agreed to live with Moroboshi! Why d'you want to put up to those dweebs?!"  
  
"Well, I admit that they're a lot more peaceful than Oogi," Lum shrugs. "Then again, there's my visa. Changing it is going to be a chore. Darling warned me that Shutaro's trying to influence the Interior Ministry to prevent me from moving out of Tomobiki."  
  
"Tell your father," Nassur cautions. "He'll want to know that when it comes time to renew your visa."  
  
"Then again, if you marry Ataru sooner, you'll be free to live in Oshika with him and Reiko-chan, not to mention Nokoko and your sister," Oyuki muses. "Mendou-san and the others wouldn't be able to influence you then."  
  
"True," Lum sighs. "But...Nassur-chan's right. Darling and I need time to ourselves to try to put our priorities in order."  
  
"Good for you," Oyuki nods. "And the first thing you'll have to do is persuade Ten-chan that he now has to go to school."  
  
"I haven't even told him yet," the Oni moans. "Oh, am I going to hear it from him!"  
  
Everyone looks sympathetic. Unseen by them, a middle aged man with tapered ears, dressed in a blue school uniform, sits three booths away. He seems to have failed in an attempt to make himself resemble Megane. Having overheard the conversation between Lum and her friends, horror crosses his face. "Lum-sama...?!" he whispers.  
  
After depositing money for his drink, he departs. "Oogi-san must be informed of this!" he mutters aloud, ignoring the curious stares from passers-by. "If Lum-sama has been so subjected to his deviltry, then the Great Evil's wicked ways are more demonic than we suspected! He has to be slain lest everything we believe is shattered once and for all!!"  
  
Watching him depart is Koruneko, relaxing at a neighbouring kiosk alongside a strange creature resembling a man-sized long-necked alien dinosaur. "Koruneko-kun, did you hear that?"  
  
"So I did, Yakuzaishi-kun," the felinoid bar owner muses. "That Niphentaxian would be quite shocked to learn of Ataru's connection to Sagussa. I wonder what their Tribal Council'll say about that, realizing that their precious living goddess is destined to marry the 'Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager?'" he smiles, referring to Ataru's destined role by the title from Vosian legends around the Gatherer.  
  
The kiosk's owner, an air-breathing starfish, cackles. "I thought you wanted to keep that information secret, Koruneko-kun," he growls in a voice akin to gravel being crushed. "Aren't you worried about people like the Mikado, Elle, Schwartz...or Oogi?"  
  
Koruneko smiles. "Hitode-kun, people like them are a flash in the pan to those as long-lived as we. My faith is in the determination of the *daishi'cha* to make Ataru their *daimon'cha*. Not even the combined fleets of every power in the quadrant could stand against them when they set their mind to the task ahead of them."  
  
Yakuzaishi and Hitode howl. The joke about Koruneko's age had been constant since they set up shop on Sakusei. Both Yakuzaishi (the station pharmacist) and the kiosk owner knew that the feline bar owner's true age had long entered the five-digit range. It didn't intimidate them; Yakuzaishi and Hitode themselves had lived for millennia. "In the meantime, I shaln't deter customers from visiting your fine shop, Hitode-kun," Koruneko bows to his friends. "Excuse me."  
  
The bar owner walks to his establishment, noting that Lum and her friends are departing. "Ah, leaving so soon?" he muses.  
  
The four respectfully bow. "Thanks for the hospitality, Koruneko-san," Lum smiles.  
  
"Please return soon," he nods. "But, child," he holds up one furry finger, "...a word of advice before you depart."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear your current arrangement with Ataru," Koruneko slips his hands into his sleeves. "It pleases me that you are facing the truth surrounding your relationship...but I advise you that you should be **fully** truthful about your life."  
  
"I...of course, sir," Lum looks confused, wondering what Koruneko was hinting at. "I'll remember that. Thank you again," she bows.  
  
The group leaves. Koruneko watches them go. "I fear, child, you will not have a choice but to do as I have advised you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lan's visiting?!" Ataru looks surprised.  
  
"Unfortunately," Nokoko nods. Both relax in their living room. "Maybe I should've chose someone else to be Hei-chan's template."  
  
"Too late now," Ataru stands. "Still, the court injunction's still on, isn't it?!"  
  
"It is," Nokoko smiles.  
  
"Lan-chan must've forgot that," he hums. "I think I should remind her. Excuse me."  
  
He heads out. Nokoko giggles. "Oh, I hate to be in your shoes now, Lan."  
  
Walking to the bungalow shared by Hei and Ookako, Ataru grins. Lan was so arrogant at times, believing her cute-girl act would get her through precarious situations when her vicious streak couldn't. The decision by the U.N. Security Council to lock the Seishin girl in Tomobiki, much less altering her visa, struck a vulnerable spot. Lan had always been dependent on Lum and Ataru as outlets for her psychotic mood swings. With Lum a term away from leaving Tomobiki, Lan would be trapped, unable to vent her rage on her favourite target. She was about to get an ugly reminder of that.  
  
Stepping to the door, he knocks. "Hei-chan, Ookako-chan?!" Ataru smiles, quickly steeling himself. "Are you there?!"  
  
The door opens. "Ataru-kun," Ookako beams. "Please, come in."  
  
Ataru walks in, reaching over to gently grasp her hand. "You're as lovely as ever, Ookako-chan," he draws her into his arms. "Let me take a taste of your lovely lips."  
  
Ookako quickly responds. Hei and Lan approach. "Oh, Ataru-kun, you're so romantic this day," Lan's sister holds her arms.  
  
Ataru is quick to accept the offer. Lan blinks, a mixture of emotions on her face, her battle senses smelling a trap. "And you say you love Lum-chan?" she wonders.  
  
"What, you don't want a kiss?" Ataru stares at her, eyebrow raised. "Well, isn't that funny?! Hell, not more than a month ago, you would've done everything in your power to get me to kiss you..." his voice turns cold, "...so that you'd suck my youth to get your revenge on Lum-chan, ne?!"  
  
Lan shudders, glaring at him. "I came here to visit my sister and sister-in-law!" she snarls. "Personally, I wouldn't want anything to do with you anymore, Darling...if that is who you REALLY are!"  
  
Ataru blinks, not perturbed. "Too bad your opinion doesn't matter anymore...not that it ever really did," he turns away. "You only have influence if people give it to you. Don't expect it from me anymore...and don't expect it from Lum, either!"  
  
Lan shudders as he walks out, then moves to pursue before Hei's hand lands on her. "Don't, sister!" she warns. "He came here expecting you to attack him!"  
  
The Seishin teen stops, clenching her fists. "He's trying to take Lum-chan away from me, Hei-chan..."  
  
"He doesn't trust you, Lan-chan," the Nendo-kata-turned-Seishin warns her. "He may never trust you again. And because of that, he'll do everything to protect Lum-chan from you, even if in the end, you mean Lum-chan no harm."  
  
"I won't let him get away with this...!"  
  
"He has the position of strength," Hei sighs. "And I think you'd know by now that he'll happily use it without much provocation. Besides, technically, your presence here is in violation of the court injunction he had put in place when we Crossed Over."  
  
Lan stares at her, eyes tearing. "Then how am I supposed to come see my own sister?!"  
  
Hei blinks, then contently smiles, sensing the love Lan felt for her, though they'd only been family for a month. "Thank you, Lan-chan. Don't worry about Ataru-kun. I think that as long as you don't provoke him, you'll be safe. In the meantime, let's have something to eat."  
  
"Okay," Lan nods, then looks outside to see Ataru step back into his house. *Lum-chan, how can you love someone like him?!*  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Ataru travels to Tomobiki to visit Lum. Unknown to either, a secret meeting convenes in a ramen shop. "This cannot be allowed to happen!!!" Ogin slams a piece of paper on a table.  
  
The Rosebuds' leaders grimly nod. "How dare he?!!" Ogin snarls, glaring at the paper, carrying a copy of the pre-nuptial agreement which, in Point Eight, spelled their demise. "He thinks he has the right to tell us what to do with ourselves!! Time the jerk learns otherwise!!!"  
  
"What do we do?!" Yumi wonders. "We're not dealing with the same creep anymore! He's capable of hurting us a lot!!"  
  
"So he is!" Ogin nods. "Tomorrow, we'll have to find a way to separate him from Lum. We'll then drag him off and *persuade* him to change his mind! Are the Frankens about?!"  
  
"They're still around," Reika nods.  
  
"Get them! We'll need them!!"  
  
The others nod, rising to depart. The ramen shop owner sighs as he takes his phone, and dials the number for the Moroboshi COC...  
  
* * *  
  
"You sure you're going to be alright?"  
  
It's Sunday morning. Eschewing his old bedroom, Lum and Ataru slept in the apartment at Toranoseishin Finances. He is dressing. "I'll be fine, Lum," he kisses her. "Besides, I want to get you a surprise present. How can I do that if you're hanging over my shoulder?"  
  
"But what about the COC's warning?"  
  
"The Rosebuds?!" Ataru snorts. "If they bring forth some muscle, they'll be mincemeat for the Cyborg. And the Kuromoroboshi can take care of Ogin's brigade of twits!"  
  
Lum sighs. She hadn't had the chance to get to know the Kuromoroboshi, a troop of whom now assigned to protect her Darling. Trust was further eroded since the ninjas were Nagaiwakai's personal bodyguards...and Ataru's grandmother made no secret of her hatred of the Oni. "Just be careful, okay."  
  
"I'll be fine," he hands her a wad of bills. "Besides, you have to get clothes for Ten-chan so he can go to school, remember?"  
  
"Right," she nods. "Meet me at the Pizza Emporium at lunch. Don't be late or I'll rip this town apart looking for you!"  
  
He bows exaggeratedly as he departs. "Yes, Sahib, my feet will be like wings!"  
  
The Oni laughs. Ataru rides the elevator to the ground floor, then heads down the street. Watching him from a telephone booth, a Taian girl makes a call. "Moroboshi just left the Toranoseishin Finances building, proceeding toward the Ginza."  
  
As Ataru walks along, he absent-mindedly turns on what appears to be a walkman. It's a special radio set up to transmit and receive Moroboshi Clan frequencies. "Anything?"  
  
"Denpatan," a woman responds. "You've been reported proceeding to the Ginza. Four Butsumetsu Girls' students are trailing you."  
  
Ataru uh-hums in response, then walks into Esmerelda's. "Ataru's in Esmerelda's buying clothes," a Syakkou student reports.  
  
"You're location's been confirmed, Young Master," Denpatan reports.  
  
He purchases several items from lingerie and swimwear. "Whoo!!" the Syakkou student whistles, observing via binoculars. "What does he do with Lum at nights?!!"  
  
"Watch him and forget about what he does with Lum!" Ogin hisses. "Besides, when we're done, he won't be able to do much with her!!"  
  
"You've been threatened," Denpatan warns.  
  
"Typical," Ataru muses as he pays for his clothes, then departs. "Kooryooko, any sign where Ogin's laying her trap?"  
  
"It's a dump directly on your route, sir," another woman responds. "Recommend you evade. Approximately fifty tangos present, including several large males."  
  
He grins. That wouldn't be much exercise between him, Lum and the Kuromoroboshi. "No," he snorts. "Jinseiko, get Lum. Rest of you muster up. Time to pluck some roses!"  
  
"Yes, sir," a chorus of voices respond.  
  
Watching him from across the street, a Sanrinbou student smirks. "Ogin, he's heading right for you! Take him at your leisure!!"  
  
"We're ready!" Ogin laughs.  
  
Ataru slows his pace as he places the package and his communicator in a secluded spot, then picks up the speed as he approaches the dump. Typical. Ogin was so imitative. Closed off by a large fence and heaped with garbage. Perfect place to hide oneself. Time to teach her the rules had changed. He turns into the lot, then stops. "If you idiots would kindly show yourselves, we'll get this over with!" he barks.  
  
Ogin steps out from behind a pile of wrecked cars. The Rosebuds' leader crosses her arms. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Well, isn't this a little familiar?" Ataru shrugs. "The last time you tried to force me to change my mind about something, you tricked me into coming here. Then again, all I was ever concerned about was resigning as class president. You thought I was dropping Lum. So what's the problem?"  
  
"Simple. You and Lum agreed that the Rosebuds'll be no more by term's end. You've no right to impose yourselves on us."  
  
"Oh? And you girls think you've the right to impose yourself on me?!"  
  
"When it comes to Mendou-san, yes!" Ogin scoffs. "He's no interest in that man-phobic twit Asuka thanks to your friend Osooko. We're protecting the man we care for!"  
  
"Since when did this concern Lum or I?"  
  
"Easily explained!" Ogin walks up. "You think we're that blind? That whole agreement between you and Lum wasn't a pre-marital pact. It's just another ploy you're using to keep Lum at bay. When she clues in that you don't want her anymore, she'll turn to Mendou-san. THAT is what we find objectionable!!" She snaps her fingers. "Boys!!!"  
  
Ataru is seized by the Franken twins. "Hi, boys!" Ataru laughs as his eye glows, psychic fire consuming him. "**Nice of you to drop in!**"  
  
An explosion later sends them into a pile of cars!! The Cyborg spins on Ogin. "**Maybe it's time I got rid of you!**" he snaps his fingers. "**Ladies, will you join us!!**"  
  
Crashes are heard behind Ogin. She reels on seeing her accomplices beaten thanks to a dozen kunoichi bearing the Moroboshi tiger-and-chrysanthemum insignia! "You wanted to see us, sir?" Jinseiko Fusegu brushes back her ponytailed brown hair.  
  
"I see you've introduced yourselves," he reverts to normal. "Meet my rose pluckers, Ogin...the Kuromoroboshi. Grandma loaned them so that I could deal with twits like you!"  
  
Ogin shivers, sensing the solitude he has imposed on her. "Are you still at it, Ogin?!" an incensed voice wonders from above.  
  
Ogin shrieks as lightning burns her! She collapses as an incensed Lum lands beside Ataru. "Darling, are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ataru turns to leave, arm out for Lum. "Jinseiko, you've my permission to DECORATE them more than they already are!!"  
  
"How long, sir?" the raven-haired Denpatan Kitei wonders.  
  
"A month in intensive care!" Lum snarls.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!!" the Kuromoroboshi laugh.  
  
The couple departs. Ogin shivers as the Kuromoroboshi spin on them. "Now," Jinseiko draws a gaikatana. "Let's have a little discussion about harassing the Young Master and his girlfriend, shall we?"  
  
Screams echo from the garbage dump...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure about this?!" Oogi demands.  
  
"I'm positive, sir," Fangi bows low. The observer just arrived on Phentax Two from Sakusei. Like all who took inspiration from the great Aisuru Megane, First Holy Apostle to the Great Lum Redet no Midorinokaminoke-oni of Uru, the Living Representation of Creation (and if you haven't guessed by now, Phentax Two's official deity...F.H.), he wears a normal Tomobiki High School uniform with glasses, his hair styled in the same manner as Megane's.  
  
The president of the Tribal Council of the Union of Phentax Two sighs, gazing to the hearth-fire. They stood in an exact duplicate of the Mendou mansion's sitting room, which existed in an exact duplicate of the Mendou mansion in an exact duplicate of Tomobiki! Actually, the town's name is Lumukyou, the capital of Phentax Two, located in the north-west continent of the second world of the 23 planet Phentax trinary star system. Further, Oogi's official residence was not an *exact* duplicate of the Mendou estate. Where there would be depiction of octopi in Tomobiki, Lumukyou's estate have statues of the Great Lum (naturally depicted in her lovely tiger-striped bikini), not to mention Her Five Holy Apostles, Her Holy Cousin Jariten and the five of Her Holy Company. Even the two Sinful Doubters were depicted, a reminder of the cost of not adhering to their faith.  
  
Oogi strokes a locket of his slicked back hair. While Fangi had Megane for his divine inspiration, the president followed the great Shutaro Mendou, the Fifth Holy Apostle (the Niphentaxians numbered them in order of Megane, Chibi, Paama, Kakugari and Mendou), hence his white school uniform. In fact, save for his ears, he could be Mendou's twin. "For too long we've waited for Lum-sama to realize the mistake of locking herself with the devil Moroboshi. Now, you say the Holy Apostles are shattered, those living in the Sacred City now forced to bow to the Great Evil's will."  
  
"Yes, Mr. President. I don't understand how this is possible! Lum-sama's power is supreme on that world! Could the Great Evil have obtained aid from the Ipraedies?! If so, why hasn't Uru's Tribal Council requested our aid to destroy the heretics?!"  
  
"Calm yourself," Oogi grasps his katana. Fear of incursions by the Seifukusu and the Ipraedies forced the Federation to draw on Phentax Two for military aid. The Union was arguably the most powerful of the Federation worlds. Her industry, supported by the Niphentaxians' uncanny ability to copy and augment technology from other worlds, was unmatched. Its fleet numbered 3000 combat ships, including 200 battlewagons copied off the "Kashin" design. The fleet was further augmented by squadrons of mobile Planet Destroyers, giant world-shattering mobile guns larger than a fair-sized Earth town. Phentax Two and the three other worlds orbiting the red dwarf star Niko-Phentax was protected by six System Destroyers, Death Star-scale versions of the Planet Destroyer which could wreck marauding fleets with one blow.  
  
Still, Fangi's concern is valid. Phentax Two had been Uru's most ardent supporter for a decade. Oogi's word was respected throughout the Federation, although many considered him biased. Bias? Oogi called it faith. If Uru moved to invade Earth to protect its frontier and the Tritonian Kingdom against Ipraedies incursion, Phentax Two supported it. If Lum-sama decided to use a memory-erasing device to punish the sinners in the Sacred City for crimes against her, Phentax Two supported her. Who would dare question a goddess? When Oogi discovered the power behind that devil of devils, Ataru Moroboshi, he would smash it or die in the trying. It was the proper thing to do. He, too, had his faith.  
  
"Do not concern yourself, Fangi," Oogi sighs. "In the meantime, alert my Chief of Staff. Have the 'Tamashii no Lum' prepared for departure. I will go to Earth to investigate this matter myself!"  
  
"Of course!" Fangi bows. "Good luck."  
  
He moves to leave, but Oogi stops him. "Wait!" he snaps his fingers.  
  
A door opens and two beautiful women slip in. They are dressed in cherry-blossom kimonos, their long hair straight making them distantly resemble Ryooko Mendou. "For your company," the president smiles.  
  
"Th-thank you, sir...!" Fangi tries to stop himself from drooling as the two slip off their kimonos, approaching him seductively.  
  
As the observer is escorted to a corner so he could enjoy the courtesans' company, Oogi strides to the door. It had been several years since he beheld the Great Lum face-to-face. It would not do to be unpresentable to one's god, would it not...?  
  
* * *  
  
"I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!!!!"  
  
Lum winces, wondering for the tenth time why Ten-chan complained. She just finished getting him dressed in a more presentable jumper and a shirt. "Stop complaining!" she hisses, grating her teeth. "If you want to stay on Earth, you go to school! I do it!!"  
  
"You went to stay near that idiot while he was in school!" Ten-chan retorts. "I don't have anyone to go to school with!"  
  
"You'll be meeting people when you get there!" Lum grabs their briefcases, then drags Ten-chan out of the room. "Let's go!!"  
  
"Lum-chan, you don't have to take him to school," Kinshou calls from the kitchen. "If he wants to stay, he can stay!"  
  
"Yeah, let me stay!" Ten-chan struggles.  
  
"You weren't asked for your opinion, Ten-chan!" Lum snarls. "Your mother agrees with me! If you want to stay on Earth, you go to school! If you don't want to go to school, you go back home to Uru and never come back!!"  
  
Ten-chan pales. "Oh, okay!" he concedes.  
  
"Lum-chan, I won't have this home torn apart because of an agreement that cow forced on you!!!" Kinshou snaps, glaring at Lum. "Ten-chan stays here!!"  
  
"He goes to **school**!!!" she stares into Kinshou's eyes. "Besides, it was an agreement *Darling* and I made!! And you've NEVER had a say over Ten-chan's upbringing!!"  
  
Ataru's mother pales, backing away. Lum marches out the door, dragging Ten-chan with her. After the door closes, Kinshou hops from leg to leg. "Oooh, I hate that cow!!!"  
  
...and gets the Saturn Five!!!! "DON'T MOO!!!!!!" Koosei roars.  
  
* * *  
  
"Class, this is your newest member," Miss Gundam declares as Ten-chan stands in front of his new classmates. Lum stands beside him. His name is written on the blackboard. "As you notice, he's an Oni-Urusian. His name is Jariten Redet, although he's normally addressed as Jariten no Midorinokaminoke-oni."  
  
"Hi," he smiles. "You can call me Ten."  
  
"Bow, Ten-chan," Lum hisses.  
  
The younger Oni catches himself, then bows. "Why has he one horn and you have two?" a boy points at Ten-chan, speaking to Lum.  
  
"Well, some Onis are born with two horns, some with one," Lum smiles. "In the meantime, Gundam-sensei, I have to go to my school. If there's any trouble, can you contact Koosei Ryooki at Tomobiki High?"  
  
"Thank you, Lum," Miss Gundam nods.  
  
"Behave yourself, Ten-chan," Lum waves as she flies out the window.  
  
The young Oni is then aware that he is subject of many curious stares. "Now, now, class," Miss Gundam nods. "Don't make Ten-chan nervous. Yes, Minami-chan?"  
  
Ten-chan sees that the girl who had just raised her hand is pretty, wearing a white kimono with a tree pattern. "Sensei, can he sit here?" she indicates an open seat beside her.  
  
"Thank you, Minami-chan," the teacher smiles. "Ten-chan, you can sit there."  
  
"Oh, okay," Ten-chan levitates, then flies over to sit beside Minami.  
  
As soon as he sits down, Ten-chan notices Minami looking at him. "Hi," she smiles. "I'm Minami Michini. Let's be friends."  
  
She offers her hand. He looks surprised, then takes it. "Hi. Pleased to meetcha."  
  
Class starts. As Ten-chan watches Miss Gundam, he notices Minami is splitting her attention between her work and him. A light flush crosses his face; the Oni has rarely been subject to attention from girls his age, at least since he had to deal with Mari Reshido. *Maybe Lum-chan was right*, Ten-chan sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
A content Lum flies to Tomobiki High. "I hope Ten-chan enjoys himself there!" she smiles...then slows down as the rumble of a starship's drive system becomes audible. "*Tcha*, what's that?!!"  
  
A tiger-striped Kashin-class battlewagon now floats serenely over Tomobiki. "Eh?!" she looks confused. "Why's Daddy here...?!"  
  
Her eyes narrow on seeing a nationality marker. Unlike Urusian warships, which sport a wreathed globe representation of their homeworld, this insignia is *herself* in flight surrounded by a gold circle with four cardinal points. Many feelings rampage through her on seeing this: fear, shock, revulsion, disbelief. "Oh, no...!" she gasps, eyes widening in panic. "No! No!! Not him!! Not here!! Not now!!! Dammit!!!"  
  
Lum jets her way to Tomobiki High School. Arriving on the front walkway, she notices a large crowd has gathered in the nursing station. Further, the wall of room 337 has been breached. The wreckage of an airbike lies on the ground below. "He still doesn't know how to drive an airbike!" the Oni moans. "Good!! I hope he got a concussion!"  
  
Lum heads to the nursing station. The door is open, with Class 3-4 lined up to stare at the one inside. "Lum-chan!" Mie waves.  
  
"Mie-chan!" Lum lands. "What happened?!"  
  
"Dunno!" the Kyushu native shrugs. "Some dummy drove his bike right through the wall of the class! He's passed out in there!"  
  
Mendou's outraged scream is heard. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?! WHY DOES THIS CRETIN LOOK LIKE ME?!?!?!"  
  
Many girls stare inside to confirm what their favourite classmate said. Lum looks regretful. "It's him, alright," she moans.  
  
"You okay?" Mie looks concerned.  
  
"Ah, Lum," Sakura looks up from examining her patient, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I believe this fellow is looking for you."  
  
Lum walks to the bed, beholding Oogi for the first time in several years. Seeing the resemblance between the Niphentaxian and Mendou, the Oni is clearly not impressed. "He got that stupid facelift after all!"  
  
"Lum-san, who is this swine?!!" Mendou points at Oogi. "How dare he take my image?!! The ladies believed that was **me**...!!"  
  
"Shutaro, shut up!!!" Lum barks.  
  
Mendou clams up. "Oh, Lum-sama..." Oogi moans, eyes opening. As his vision clears, he looks left to behold Sakura. "Eh?!"  
  
"He's awake," Shinobu gasps.  
  
He looks in awe of the nurse, then leaps to his feet, dropping to one knee. "Forgive me, Sakura-sama. I didn't desire to plague you with my unworthy presence."  
  
Sakura is taken aback by his reverence; the normal attention she receives from men his age are lecherous advances. "Um...th-that's alright..." she smiles. "That's quite alright! I'm pleased to have helped you."  
  
"You'll regret it," Koosei whispers.  
  
Hearing that, Oogi draws his katana and moves to attack the teacher. "Swine, how dare you speak to one of the Great Lum's Holy Company in such a vile manner?!! Prepare for divine punishment, you heretic...!!!"  
  
A 1000 tonne hammer replies!! "Since when do you have the right to enter this star system?!! You're supposed to gain clearance from Uru and Triton before coming here!!!"  
  
"Zounds...!" Oogi drops to the floor, dazed by the blow. "It is as if I was struck by the Holy Lightning of Lum-sama...!!"  
  
"Who is this man?!" Sakura demands.  
  
"Ask Lum," he sighs. "She knows this clown better than I'd ever **wish** to!!"  
  
"His name's Oogi," Lum gives Koosei an exasperated look. "He's from Phentax Two. In fact, he's the President of the Niphentaxian Union. He's...an acquaintance."  
  
"A possible suitor?" Megane muses.  
  
"Possibly," Lum answers.  
  
The guards grab Oogi. "Wake up, swine!" Megane snaps. "How dare you even **consider** taking **our** Lum-san away from us?! Answer me or face divine retribution for your sins...!!"  
  
A bazooka explodes, knocking the guards away. Everyone's surprised to see that it was Mendou. "While it revolts me, I'll not permit unworthy slime like you to attack him!!"  
  
The girls giggle...then gasp as they see Mendou threatening Oogi with his katana! "You swine, how dare you **consider** taking **my** Lum-san away from me?! Answer me or face divine retribution for your sins!!!"  
  
"Mendou-sama, I'd never dream of forcing the Great Lum away from you!!!" Oogi gulps.  
  
Mendou blinks. "You know who I am?!"  
  
"Isn't that redundant?" Mie moans.  
  
"Of course!" the Niphentaxian nods. "You are Shutaro Mendou, Fifth Holy Apostle of the Great Lum Redet no Midorinokaminoke-oni of Uru, the Living Representation of Creation!!"  
  
"Is that what they call me now?!" Lum flushes with shame.  
  
"You make Lum sound like a god," Sakura muses.  
  
"She is," he responds with all honestly.  
  
"LUM'S A GOD?!?!?!" everyone exclaims.  
  
Mendou looks incensed. "You call me the FIFTH Holy Apostle?!!" he snaps. "Who's the first?!! Moroboshi?!!"  
  
"What?!!" Oogi gasps. "We'd never dream of that devil being one of the Great Lum's Apostles!!! Megane-sama is the First!!!"  
  
"I am?!!" Megane looks surprised.  
  
Mendou then chases the guards' leader out of the nurse's station. "You swine, since when are **you** better than me?!!" the scion of Japan's richest family howls. "Hold still and I shall make you a head shorter!!!"  
  
"Why are you screaming at me?!!" Megane ducks the swipes of Mendou's blade. "Kill him!!! He's the one who made you this way!!"  
  
"This is a nightmare!" Momoe shudders.  
  
Other girls voice their approval. "Lum, why does this guy think you're a god?!" Shinobu points at Oogi.  
  
"I saved him from the Terrible Swamps of Uru when we were kids," the Oni shakes his head. "He...was quite grateful to me."  
  
"And the galaxy has rued that day ever since," Koosei shakes his head.  
  
Oogi looks incensed. "How dare you make offense of our reverence of the Great Lum?!!"  
  
"That's Oyuki's boyfriend," Lum warns.  
  
Oogi stops. "He's a fallen angel?!"  
  
Everyone faints! "Will you stop?!!" Lum snaps. "Why are you here?!! Tell me what's going on, then take your ship and go home!! THIS time, I want you to stay there!!"  
  
The Niphentaxian drops to one knee, averting his eyes from the Oni. "Lum-sama, we have learned of the unholy agreement the Great Evil has forced upon you!!! How can we aid you in destroying his power and restoring your dominance over this world of heretics?!!"  
  
"Who's the Great Evil?!!" Kakugari asks.  
  
"Don't answer that," Lum orders.  
  
"Of course," Oogi nods.  
  
However, much to Lum's regret, the door opens and Ataru steps in. "Hey, Lum, who owns the scrapheap over our heads?!" he thumbs up. "That's not your dad's ship, is it?!!"  
  
"THE GREAT EVIL!!!!!!" Oogi screams...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"They consider him evil?!" Shinobu gasps. "What type of clueless people are these?!!"  
  
"You hit it on the head," Mie sighs.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"'Clueless,'" the Kyushu native repeats.  
  
Shinobu nods. "What are you talking about?!" Paama snorts. "I think it's swell that someone knows the truth about Ataru!!!"  
  
"Speak for yourself!!!" Lum zaps him.  
  
"Lum-sama, how could you ignore the advice of Your Apostles?!" Oogi gasps. "Don't you understand that they care for you?!!"  
  
The Niphentaxian gets a dose of her lightning!! "With friends like **that**, I don't need enemies!!!" Lum growls.  
  
While others would wince, Oogi looks even more fanatical. "Oh, to receive the Holy Lightning of the Great Lum!!" he gasps. "I am so unworthy of this divine favour!!!"  
  
"Is he missing a screw in his head?!" Ataru points at the Niphentaxian.  
  
"The whole **race** is missing a few screws, Darling!" the Oni sighs, wondering what she ever did to deserve a day like this.  
  
Ataru is showered by beans. "Leave our goddess' presence, devil!!!" Oogi demands. "Devil out, luck in!! Devil out, luck in!! Devil out, luck in!! Devil out, luck in!!"  
  
"If only we could get rid of Ataru that easily!" Kakugari sighs.  
  
Lum fires him a hostile stare. "Let me get this straight," Sakura recaps. "You're a god to these people, we're touched by your divine presence and Ataru's seen as a devil."  
  
"That's about right," the Oni sighs.  
  
"Anything else?" Ataru adds.  
  
Lum sees the anger and confusion in his eyes. She was going to get an earful of this when they were alone. "Well...as you can see, the people of Phentax Two venerate anything in association with me," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"We do the same thing," Paama muses.  
  
"These people could teach you something about veneration," the Oni cautions him. "You see, when the Church of...Lum was formed years ago, it caught on quick among the population."  
  
"All Niphentaxians are members of the Church," Oogi proudly declares.  
  
"How many?!" Shinobu whispers to Koosei.  
  
"About ten billion," the teacher sighs.  
  
The girls emit shocked cries. "Well, the first thing they did was terraform Phentax Two until it was an approximate duplicate of Uru itself," Lum sighs, rolling her eyes.  
  
"We couldn't drain our seas, Lum-sama," Oogi looks apologetic.  
  
"And when I moved here full time, they tore down all their cities to rebuild them into doubles of Tomobiki!" Lum groans.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone cries out.  
  
"Why?!!" Sakura gasps. "Don't they have something better to do other than ogle you?!!"  
  
"No," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Can't you order them to do something?!" Ataru stares at her. "Like get a life?!!"  
  
"If I could, do you think he'd be here?!"  
  
Suddenly, Ataru catches Oogi's katana. "You devil, how dare you speak to the Great Lum without showing her the proper respect?!!"  
  
"I actually do show her respect."  
  
Oogi looks surprised. "You do?!!"  
  
"Sure," Ataru lets go of his katana, then turns to Lum. "Lum-chan!"  
  
"Yes, Darling?!" the Oni turns to him.  
  
Ataru sweeps her into his arms and plants a wet kiss on her lips! Oogi and the guards freak. "You swine!!!" Oogi draws his katana. "How dare you sully the Goddess...?!!"  
  
"You'll be sorry," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Ataru straightens up, left eye glowing. "**You dare interfere in my relationship with the Other?!!**" his voice booms.  
  
A light flash later, the Cyborg reaches over, grabs Oogi's katana and brutally slashes the Niphentaxian across his face! Oogi howls as he drops to the floor. Everyone gasps as the machine-man moves to finish the task. "**NO ONE interferes in my relationship with the Other!!!**" Ataru's eye glows star-white.  
  
"Darling, no!!!" Lum leaps between Ataru and Oogi, her hands held out to stop him. "Put the sword down!!! Put it down!!!"  
  
"**Why?!!**" the machine-man demands.  
  
"You're no killer!!" the Oni tries her best to be firm, knowing well her lightning would just make him angry. "Besides, think of what you're doing!! You want to start a war?!!"  
  
The Cyborg pauses. "**Very well,**" he lowers the blade, crushing it with one hand. As everyone emits sighs of relief, he adds, "**I shall terminate his race when the time comes that I have command of the power of Sagussa!**" he turns to leave. "**Then, NO ONE shall be in the position to stop me!!**"  
  
Everyone gasps, harshly reminded of the ruthless nature of Ataru's inner self. He steps out, reverting to human form. Lum sighs in relief, then looks at Oogi, who is now being tended to by Sakura. "Oogi!!!"  
  
The Niphentaxian bolts to his feet, bandages draped over his face. "Hai?!!"  
  
Lum moves to stand in front of him, fixing Oogi with a lethal stare. "You will listen very closely, Oogi!! You will board your ship! You will go back to Phentax Two! You will *never* return! Further, you will NOT concern yourself with my relationship with Darling!! If I so much as hear a **squeak** from you, I WILL BE VERY ANGRY AT YOU!!!!!!"  
  
The Niphentaxian president pales, wondering what he did to deserve such anger from her. "O-of course, Lum-sama...!!"  
  
"NOW LEAVE!!!!!!" Lum screams.  
  
Oogi runs through the wall to get out of the school!! "Sorry about that!" Lum sighs.  
  
"It's...all right," Sakura shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oogi visited Earth?!!" Ten-chan gasps.  
  
They relax after school in the Moroboshi home. "Unfortunately," the older Oni shakes her head. "Why does this have to happen?! I'm trying to put my relationship with Darling back together again...and this happens?!!"  
  
The younger Oni looks sympathetic. Lum takes the SD Cyborg doll Ataru received from friends in Oshika in hand. "I just hope that Darling understands why I've never told him. If he ever learned how much they worshipped me, he'd've dropped me in an instant!!"  
  
"How could you be so sure?" a voice asks.  
  
Lum spins around. "Darling!!!"  
  
He opens his arms, allowing her to sink in his embrace. "Hi, Lum-chan!" he kisses her forehead. "Nice friend you have here!"  
  
"He's no friend of mine!!" she snarls, drawing away from him...then stops herself. "Darling, don't tease me!" she sighs.  
  
"I'm not," Ataru gently strokes her temples. "I just want to know why you've never told me about these people."  
  
Lum sits on the window-ledge as Ataru sits at his old desk. "Well, as you noticed, they worship me as a god," she begins.  
  
"No different from the fools here."  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Darling," Lum cautions him. "You...heard about what they did to themselves and their planet?"  
  
He nods. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't really mind their...veneration," the Oni sighs. "Unfortunately, they're willing to do more...MUCH more...than just worship me!"  
  
"Care to elaborate?!" Ataru prompts her.  
  
"Well...just to give an example," Lum shakes her head. "About eight years ago, one of Nassur-chan's enemies, the Mikado, learned he and his wife were frequent guests on Uru. He concluded that my father was protecting Nassur-chan. He dispatched a team of hunters to Uru to have my family assassinated."  
  
Ataru bolts up. "By this time...the Mikado was afraid that anyone who offered protection to Nassur-chan was an enemy, which of course warranted our immediate destruction," she adds. "Anyhow, the hunters were caught and killed by Dakejinzou-chan."  
  
"That should've been the end of it."  
  
"Not...exactly," Lum sighs. "Oogi got wind of what happened. This was at the time the Niphentaxians finished their terraforming project. Anyhow, when they learned how close their 'goddess' came to dying, they dispatched a bioweapon to Lecashuto, Vos' capital."  
  
"'Bioweapon'...?!" Ataru pales. "As in...biological warfare...?!"  
  
The Oni nods. "The bioweapon didn't get the Mikado... but millions of innocent Vosians were slaughtered as a result!"  
  
Ataru pales. Was *this* the galaxy Uru wanted Earth to be a part of?! "I'm surprised Vos didn't obliterate Phentax Two!!" the Terran stands. "Why isn't Oogi dead?!"  
  
"The Mikado tried. The only good thing he's ever done. But the regiment of Mikado Marines and what was left of his fleet learned on arriving in the Phentax system that Phentax Two was protect by System Destroyers."  
  
Ataru pales; he could guess what **that** meant. "They were obliterated before they got close...and the Niphentaxians dispatched another bioweapon as a way of thumbing their noses at the Vosians! Fortunately..." tears brim in her eyes, "...the rebels destroyed that before more innocents died...!"  
  
Lum breaks down, sobs wracking her body on remembering the faceless innocents who died because of her. Ataru quickly moves to take her into his arms. "I hate them...!!" she moans, shaking her head. "I hate them! I hate them!! I hate them...!!!"  
  
Ataru drops to his knees, allowing Lum the chance to mourn...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. President. You don't seem well."  
  
Oogi winces, feeling the deep slash now dissecting his face. He's presently in the Great Church of Lum...a modified duplicate of Tomobiki High. The building also serves as city hall and the central place of assembly for the Niphentaxian Tribal Council. He turns to see Otako staring at him. The priestess, like all of her kind, dresses in honour of the Holy Sakura Sakurambou, one of the Great Lum's Holy Company. Otako herself seems a younger version of the Shinto shrine maiden. However, her Church of Lum pendant has a modification on it: a clenched fist risen in defiance over the Holy Icon of Lum. "Lady Otako," the president sits in a chair, reaching for his face. "How nice of you to notice."  
  
While many would believe Oogi and Otako a decent couple, both are avowed political foes. The priestess smirks in delight on seeing Oogi suffer. "You failed to try to force Lum-sama away from the Great Evil, correct?" she muses. "Further, he punished you for your audacity."  
  
"So what?! State your point, Otako."  
  
"Simple," she slips her hands in her sleeves. "You have tried and tried again to sever Lum-sama from the devilish influence of Ataru Moroboshi. You failed. I believe it is time for a...shall we say, *direct* approach."  
  
"You believe your faction can do that?!"  
  
Otako confidently nods. Oogi would've found her confidence admirable if it weren't so annoying. They had been childhood friends. It was to Otako that Oogi had introduced the concept of venerating Lum. Otako had taken to that concept too well. Her faction was one of many which composed the Church of Lum. In fact, Otako's sect was the most radical. They advocated direct involvement with Lum and Her Holy Company. Such opinions had become quite popular recently on Phentax Two. Under normal circumstances, Oogi would applaud that...but Otako's popularity was now becoming a direct threat to Oogi's hold on power. "Well, if you believe you can be successful in eliminating the Great Evil, then I wish you the best of success," the president smiles.  
  
Otako looks sceptical. "You mean that?"  
  
"I mean that. What are friends for?"  
  
"I see," she nods to an assistant. He departs. "The plan has been executed."  
  
Oogi hums, clearly impressed. "I see. May I ask where you will bring the Great Evil to face his execution?"  
  
"Phentax Twelve," Otako smiles. "We have planned this for some time, Oogi. I believe you will be most satisfied with the results."  
  
"I hope I will be," he nods.  
  
Otako walks away. Oogi watches her go, calculation on his face. "Sir, you're not going to allow her to get away with this?!" Fangi gasps. "You know her sect believes in directly influencing Lum-sama's life. Can you imagine what the reaction would be?!"  
  
"I can," Oogi muses. "It doesn't matter, Fangi. Don't concern yourself. There are ways around even her people."  
  
The observer looks confused, then bows. "I trust your judgement. Please excuse me."  
  
Fangi walks away. Oogi smiles. He knew quite well that Lum would never permit anyone to directly assault Ataru. Otako's sect would make themselves pariahs among the faithful when news of her plan became public. And when Oogi swooped in and rescue Lum-sama and Her Holy Company...*after* the death of the Great Evil...then his fame...and his interpretation of events...would become sacrosanct. His place in society would be secure. And perhaps...if he could manipulate events right...he could become Lum's consort.  
  
He sighs as he walks to the balcony to gaze on Lumukyou. Many possibilities lay before him now. All he needed was time and patience, things he possessed in great quantities. After all, should not people suffer for their faith?  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru's eyes open. "Where the hell am I...?!" he moans, reaching for his forehead.  
  
He looks around. Ataru finds himself in a square room with one locked steel door and one barred window. Laying on bunks are Lum, Shinobu, Mendou and the guards. He moves over to Lum's side. "Lum-chan," he shakes her. "Lum-chan, get up! Hey, get up, you!!"  
  
Lum moans. "What the...?!" she sits up. "Where...?! Darling, what's going on here?!"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Ataru looks concerned. "By the looks of it, we've been taken prisoner by someone...yet again."  
  
"And we're not alone," she notes their fellow prisoners. "But that's strange. We were on the beach in Oshika, weren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, we were!" he walks to the window.  
  
Lum joins him. They are on a beautiful prairie world. In the sky, the three suns of the Phentax system are visible. Niko-Phentax, the smallest, is surrounded by a nebula which nearly encases all space around it. That nebula swallows half the sky. "We're in the Phentax system," the Oni quickly concludes. "By the looks of it, this is Phentax Twelve."  
  
"Why have we been brought here?!" he looks at her. "Didn't you tell that idiot Oogi that you wanted to be left alone?!"  
  
"Normally he would listen," she growls. "When I get my hands on him, he'll regret my rescuing him from the Terrible Swamps!"  
  
A moan is heard. "Shinobu!" Ataru moves to her side as she rises, feeling her head.  
  
"Ow, what happened?!" Shinobu moans. Quickly noticing her surroundings, she then spins around to see Ataru staring at her.  
  
"You okay?!" he looks concerned.  
  
With a frightened shriek, she doubles away, falling over the still-sleeping Megane. "Ouch!!" the guards' leader screams as he falls to the floor. "What is this?!!"  
  
In minutes, Mendou and the other guards have woken. They are quickly appraised of the situation. "We've been taken prisoner by the Niphentaxians?" Mendou gasps. "But you ordered Oogi-san to leave you and Moroboshi alone, Lum-san!! Wouldn't their defiance of your order demand some sort of punishment?!"  
  
"Normally, yes," the Oni nods.  
  
"'Normally?!'" Shinobu looks scared.  
  
"There've been fears among many circles that radical sects of the Church of Lum have begun to gain considerable influence with the Tribal Council. If that's true, then Zephyrus won't be the only planet shifting back to religious fundamentalism."  
  
"That's no problem," Megane chuckles. "For heaven's sake, we're gods to these people! All we have to do is request they take us back! They probably brought us here so they could get a closer look at us!!"  
  
The other guards laugh, nodding. "How can you laugh at a time like this?!" Lum demands, shocked at their cavalier attitude.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Mendou wonders.  
  
"For you and me, the problem is quite easy," the Oni sighs. "But for Darling and Shinobu, the story's different."  
  
"Eh?!" the latter looks surprised, then at Ataru. "I can understand Ataru-kun's problem, but why would I be concerned?"  
  
"Well...you're not counted as one of the Holy Company, Shinobu," she looks down.  
  
"What am I, then?!!"  
  
"A Sinful Doubter."  
  
Shinobu faints! "What?!!"  
  
Lum sighs. "Shinobu and Lan are called 'sinful doubters.' They're not as low as Darling is...but because they're not seen as being friendly with me, they're not as yet rated to become part of the Holy Company." Embarrassment crosses her face. "Sorry."  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend looks incensed. "And you can just sit there and talk about this?!! How am I supposed to take that?!!"  
  
Megane's laughter answers. "That's what you get for not respecting Lum-san's presence in Tomobiki!! All your sins are now going to be answered!!! **You're** the one about to face divine retribution!!! How delightful!!"  
  
Shinobu's fist caves his face in! "Keep it up, idiot, and they'll have to find someone else to be the First Apostle!!" she snarls.  
  
"Can we get back on business?!" Ataru growls. "We have to find a way to escape!"  
  
"*You* have to find a way to escape, you mean!!" Paama snorts. "We're the ones who have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Speak for yourself!!" the Oni zaps him.  
  
"Do you think someone will rescue us?!" Shinobu hums. "Nassur-kun or Shogai-san?!"  
  
"Possibly the latter," Lum looks hopeful. "Nassur-chan and Benten are on their own for a while. Dakejinzou-chan's been hired to become Darling's personal combat teacher. She was supposed to come by Oshika today."  
  
"Ataru trained by that robot?!" Megane snorts. "That won't be much of a lesson!"  
  
Lum glares at him. "I wouldn't talk if I were you! Dakejinzou-chan is ten times the hunter Nassur-chan could ever be! Nassur-chan and Varanko-sama themselves admit that!!"  
  
"And if you call Dake-chan a robot again. four-eyes, I **guarantee** these jerks'll have to find a new First Apostle!!" Ataru adds.  
  
The door opens. Everyone spins around to see Otako stand in the open doorway, a platoon of guards with stun-rifles with the priestess. "Forgive my intrusion, Lum-sama."  
  
"Who are you?!" the Oni demands.  
  
"I am Otako," she beams, "...First Priestess of the Church of Lum, leader of the Hegane Sect. Your humble servant," she bows.  
  
"Then serve us by returning us to Earth," Lum crosses her arms. "I ordered Oogi that no one from Phentax Two was to pester me again!"  
  
"I am unable to do that, madame," Otako remains calm. "You see, you are now under the Great Evil's influence as we speak."  
  
She snaps her fingers. Ataru is seized by four guards. "Hey!!! Let me go!!"  
  
Lum looks incensed. "You heard him!!!" she bolts up, electricity dancing over her body. "Let him go this instant!!!"  
  
"Ignore her command," Otako counters.  
  
The Oni looks shocked, never having heard a Niphentaxian counter an order from her before. Ataru is dragged out of the room. Otako watches him go, then turns to the others. "Would you come with us, please."  
  
Guns level on the others. "I don't think that's a request," Shinobu looks scared.  
  
The others follow Otako. Moments later, they enter a large control centre. Everyone present bows to Lum. Each of them bear the symbol of the Hegane Sect. Lum sees that Ataru has been strapped into a harness, a curious helmet with electronic leads now being fitted on his head. "What's the meaning of this?!!" the Oni faces Otako. "I demand to know what you're doing with Darling!!!"  
  
"We will not kill him, Lum-sama," the priestess smiles. "There are many of us on Phentax Two who realize that you have made your choice as to who your future mate will be...your Beloved Darling, if I may call him that. I respect your decision...but Oogi does not. My action today is to ensure that you will be a happy woman, that you will enjoy a happy marriage with Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
"You mean to say that Oogi desires to marry Lum-san?!" Megane snarls.  
  
"Exactly," Otako nods.  
  
"Slime!!!" Megane growls. "How dare he deceive us, deceive Lum-san, in this manner?!"  
  
"When next I see him, he shall be **two** for his crimes!!!" Mendou snarls.  
  
"Thank you," Otako bows. "Your support in my efforts will ensure that this act does not provoke civil war on Phentax Two."  
  
"Um...excuse me," Shinobu holds up a hand. "But, if I understand the terms of the agreement Lum and Ataru-kun just made, there's no need to worry. Mendou-san will have to marry someone and the guards will be forced to disband. Also, at term's end, Lum'll move to Oshika to live with Ataru-kun. It's certain they'll marry once they're together...and with these idiots out of their way," she points to the guards and Mendou.  
  
"That's right!!!" Ataru nods. "That's the way it's going to happen!!! There's no need for us to do bad things to each other!!!"  
  
He fearfully chuckles when Otako glares at him. "Not exactly," her eyes narrow. "You see, while you may *pretend* to love Lum-sama, in fact, you have now moved to completely and totally dominate her life!"  
  
"And how was Darling supposed to do that?!" Lum growls. "He's not dominating my life...and I'm not dominating his!!"  
  
The Oni quickly notices that what she said doesn't sit well with the Niphentaxians surrounding her. "That is the improper way of things!! As Your Holy Apostles do, so must Your Beloved Darling bow to your Sacred Will, Lum-sama!! I intend to see it happen!"  
  
"What?!!" Lum and Shinobu cry.  
  
"How will you do this?!" Mendou demands.  
  
"Quite simply, really," Otako takes her pendant in hand and flips it open, revealing a microchip. "Ataru will be hypnotized into becoming the perfect mate. Instead of his forcing demands on you, Lum-sama, once again, you'll have total control over your life!"  
  
She inserts the microchip into a control computer on Ataru's helmet. "What?!!" he struggles to free himself. "Forget it!!! I refused to become Lum's lapdog before and I refuse to become her lap dog now!!! Let me out of here!!! Let me out of here!!!"  
  
Mendou and the guards quickly shut him up with a roll of duct tape. "Forget it!!!" the scion of Japan's richest family snaps. "We do not and will not allow you to dominate Lum-san's life like you've done for the last three months!!! This time, you will submit!!!"  
  
"At least the Holy Apostles agree, Otako-sama," an elderly male assistant notes.  
  
"But I don't!!!" Lum snaps. "Let Darling go this instant!!!"  
  
"Ignore her commands!" Otako snaps.  
  
"Ignore hers!!" Lum counters.  
  
Everyone looks confused. "You idiots believe you have the right to dictate our lives?!!" Shinobu snaps. "How dare you?!! You're no better than those five idiots!!!" she nods to Mendou and the guards.  
  
"Why don't you accept Lum-san's right to be happy?!!" Megane demands.  
  
More incensed than ever, Shinobu's hands rip into the wall, tearing out a section the size of a large automobile! "Now, release Ataru-kun this instant and let us go back to Earth in peace!!!" she growls.  
  
The Niphentaxians panic as she moves to bury Otako with the hunk of wall. "Stop her!!!" the priestess snaps.  
  
Two guards fire stun-beams into Shinobu's side! "Shinobu!!!" Lum cries  
  
The Terran falls to the floor, the wall burying her. "Shinobu-chan!!!" Ataru cries.  
  
Otako points out a nearby door. "Remove her!!!" she growls. "Take her to the Valley of Repentance!! It is obvious now that the influence of the Great Evil on her is as great as his influence is on Lum-sama!!!"  
  
The priestess moves over to activate a portable force-field system. Guards roughly grab Shinobu and drag her to a door. "No!!!" Lum cries, then faces Otako. "Otako, stop this!! Leave her alone!! She's innocent!!!"  
  
The priestess ignores the Oni's pleas. "Anyone who defies your wishes is no innocent in my eyes!" she growls.  
  
Lum notices that Mendou and the guards have an unobstructed path to rescue their classmate. "Aisuru, Shutaro, help her!!!"  
  
The five boys remain still. "Forget it!!!" Megane crosses his arms. "This is overdue divine justice for the bitch!!!"  
  
The guards nod in agreement. The Oni stares at Mendou, remembering how much time they spent together. "Shutaro, please!!"  
  
He turns away. "Her sacrifice will be remembered if you can be happy, Lum-san!"  
  
"Shutaro...!" Lum gasps, not believing this is happening. "Aisuru..."  
  
Shinobu notices no one is helping her. The guards' inaction is understandable; they'd been enemies in the past, the disagreement over the value of Lum's presence guaranteeing no peace. But Mendou? Did their relationship mean anything?! "Mendou-san...?!"  
  
Ataru looks vile. "You...you dare make her suffer?!" he growls, his left eye glowing. "**YOU DARE MAKE THAT WOMAN SUFFER?!?!?!**" he roars as psychic fire consumes him!  
  
The Niphentaxians scream as he transforms into the Cyborg!! The machine-man shatters the harness restraining him, then rips off the helmet, crushing it! He leaps at the guards surrounding Shinobu. "**RELEASE HER!!!!!!**"  
  
The guards are helpless as the Cyborg tears into them, feeling them with terminal bone-shattering punches and kicks. "What type of demon is he?!!" a guard howls.  
  
"Who cares?!!" another shoots. "Fire!!!"  
  
Ataru shield Shinobu from the incoming fire. The bolts of energy deflect off his cybernetic parts while his organic parts absorb the blows without sign of injury!! "**Stay behind me!!!**" he orders.  
  
"N-no problem...!!" Shinobu stammers.  
  
Lum becomes a fireball of electricity. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!" the Oni screams as bolts of energy lash out!  
  
The shielding system collapses under the assault of particle fire and lightning!! Mendou and the guards are felled as Lum moves to eliminate the other guards! "Protect her, Darling!!!" she yells, zapping another guard.  
  
"Be careful, Lum!!!" Shinobu cries.  
  
"I'll be fine!!!" Lum smiles.  
  
Guards howl as they leap at the Cyborg. The machine-man smashes them aside. Once she has regained her strength, Shinobu gets to her feet and starts to cave in skulls...  
  
* * *  
  
...while somewhere else, a computer screen becomes active. The image of the Cyborg appears. Digital readouts make note of special points on his body, especially the phoenix. A line appears:  
  
POSITIVE IDENTIFICATION. SUBJECT IS OF CREATOR'S HOMEWORLD.  
  
A large central processing unit comes on line, resembling a series of tubular towers lined with rows of rectangular lights. More scans are made as the Cyborg savages the Niphentaxian guards.  
  
CONFIRMATION ACKNOWLEDGED. SUBJECT IS INHERITOR OF CREATOR'S HOMEWORLD.  
  
The central processing unit runs another program. A final line appears:  
  
INITIATE BIOROID DUPLICATION PROGRAM. PROJECT CODE-NAME: ATAKO.  
  
That name flashes in red...  
  
* * *  
  
As the free-for-all continues, Otako is quick to duck out. "Ataru-kun!!!" Shinobu points. "That bitch is getting away!!!"  
  
"**She won't!!!**" her races off.  
  
"Darling, wait!!!" Lum cautions him. "Don't go without help!!!"  
  
As the Oni turns her back on Shinobu, two guards roughly grab the Terran. "Time for you to repent, you sinner!!!" one yells.  
  
"Hey!!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Lum spins around. "Let her go!!!"  
  
Before Shinobu could free herself, one guard slams a wall control. A teleportation pad appears below the Terran's feet as she is seized by an unseen force. "No!!!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend cries. "Help me...!!!"  
  
"Farewell, sinner!!!" the guard laughs.  
  
Shinobu fades. "Ataru-kun!!! Lum...!!!"  
  
The Oni screams as Shinobu disappears. "No!!!" she lunges at the guards. "Bring her back!!! Bring her back!!!"  
  
The guard destroys the teleporter with one rifle shot. "She cannot be helped by you now, Lum-sama!!" he bows to her.  
  
Lum tearfully drops to her knees, stunned that she lost all control of the situation. A second later, the *thump!* of a body hitting the floor is heard. Lum spins around to see Ataru, once again human, passed out on the floor at Otako's feet. The priestess holds a small crystal ball in hand. "He is even more foolish that I suspected!" she thinly smiles.  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum leaps to his side.  
  
Otako places the crystal ball between Lum and Ataru. A ball of energy knocks the Oni back, causing her to collapse many metres away, dazed by the blow. "Remove and prepare him!!!" she nods to several guards.  
  
Ataru is dragged away. "Darling...!!" Lum tearfully gasps...  
  
* * *  
  
The computer screen projects a view of events. A line appears:  
  
RETRIEVAL PROGRAM INITIATING.  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru moans, trying desperately to regain some sense of where he was. What hit him? Whatever it was, it had felt as if his own anger and rage had been magnified to unholy hatred, then turned back on him. The attack had stunned him so much, he couldn't recover. "I can't wait to see what Otako-sama has planned for this monster now!!!" one guard cackles.  
  
"I can't wait to see what she has planned for that sinner Miyaki!!" another hisses. "No one returns from the Valley of Repentance!!!"  
  
Ataru's eyes widen, realizing his problem was more stable than Shinobu's. "Shinobu...!" he gasps, trying to recover enough to free himself and locate his childhood girlfriend before it was too late for her.  
  
A guard punches him in the jaw! "Remain still, devil!!! You are in no position to help that sinful heretic now!!!"  
  
Ataru feels consciousness slipping, but his mind is fixated. "Shinobu..." he gasps. "Shinobu...I'm sorry..."  
  
The guards shudder as a transporter beam seizes them and their prisoner, freezing them in mid-stride. Ataru's eyes widen, praying that this intervention will save them. "I'm coming...for you... Shinobu..." he gasps, consciousness fading. "I...love...you..."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere, a vial fills with blood. A bank of mega-high density computers no larger than a television set activates, absorbing seventeen years of memories in milliseconds (and no jokes about Ataru's lack of brain cells!...F.H.). A purging program engages, sweeping away the influence of the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. Another program unites the two sides of the template's mind, the first time the template was medically sane in twelve years. A medical scanner processes the blood sample. The chromosomes are examined to the last molecule. However, one chromosome pattern...the most critical pattern when establishing one's self-identity...is altered to the only other pattern naturally possible.  
  
A humanoid-shaped tank fills with a gestation fluid. Soon enough, the small sample of blood is inserted. In seconds, a cell forms. Seconds later, the cell divides. Division occurs and occurs as the new being begins to form into something more familiar...  
  
* * *  
  
The transporter beam dissipates. The guards look surprised as they feel their limbs freed from whatever force had seized him. Looking around, fear crosses many of their faces. "Wh-what was that?!" one stammers.  
  
"Who knows!" another shudders. "This planet's just strange!!"  
  
An incensed Otako appears, now deformed into a monster more frightening than anything they could equate to Ataru! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE, YOU FOOLS?!?! PREPARE HIM FOR HIS PILGRIMAGE!!!!"  
  
The guards howl, then double-time to a nearby control centre. "Should we tell her about what just happened?!" one whispers.  
  
"You want to tell her?!!" another hums.  
  
"No way!!" the first shakes his head...  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened...?!" Megane moans.  
  
The other boys groan. "Boy, what did we miss?!!" Chibi gasps as he looks around.  
  
The five then notice Lum seated there, her legs tucked between her arms. "What did you expect, you **traitors**?!" the Oni hisses, firing them such an ugly, dirty glance, they are soon covered in mud!  
  
Megane gasps. "What did we do?!!"  
  
The Oni is stunned by his question. How idiotic, how ignorant did they think she was?! Were these five the same ones she appreciated for two years because of their loyalty, their willingness to stand by her?! How could she have allowed matters to have deteriorated so much that they were willing to see a classmate dead and a former classmate...the man **she** loved...brainwashed so they could ogle her?  
  
The five are then frozen by an icy, disapproving glare from Lum...but the Oni says nothing. Fear crawls up their spines. What had they done to suffer such hatred, such fury, from the woman they loved...?  
  
* * *  
  
Atako's eyes open.  
  
Lungs fill as a yawn utters from the bioroid's lips. Muscles which had not existed a day before move for the first time with the fluid strength the Avalonian gestation machine granted. Legs stretch as Atako steps out of the birthing chamber. The temperature is warm and constant, slightly cooler than the womb-like heat of the chamber which gave Atako Moroboshi life. Air remains still to prevent a chill from affecting Atako's health.  
  
Striding, Atako moves past a mirror. Wide, expressive brown eyes dart left to behold what to the bioroid is a very familiar image. "Nokoko-chan!!!" Atako gasps, stunned at the sight. "You came to rescue me...eh?!!"  
  
Atako freezes...as realization dawns that it is **her** reflection which appears in the mirror. Confusion transforms into disbelief as hands reach up to lightly touch perfect breasts...then slide down a slim yet firmly muscled abdomen to vainly search for what the bioroid believes should be there. "It...it's gone!!!" she gasps. "Oh, gods...!!!"  
  
Panic seizes her, cutting off sound from her throat as the irrevocable realization falls like the proverbial ton of bricks. She stares at the beautiful image in the mirror, an image which would make many believe Atako was Nokoko, presently many light-years away, safe on Earth. She shudders, wondering what cruel fate hated her so much that she would see new life as a woman. Finally, as the panic fades, her mouth quirks into a wry smile. "I don't seem to remember going to Jusenkyou in the last while...!" she giggles, rubbing the back of her head...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Where am I?!!" Shinobu cries.  
  
She finds herself in a forested valley on Phentax Twelve. Standing in a grove, she sees no sign of inhabitation. Trees tower hundreds of metres above her head. Distant mountain peaks are barely visible through the green canopy. The forest seems peaceful. There is little sign of a hostile threat. None the less, Shinobu is quite scared. "The Valley of Repentance...?!" she gulps.  
  
Events in the control centre replay in her mind. Emotions storm through her as she remembers what people did...and *didn't*...do. Ataru's and Lum's attempts to protect her from those insane Niphentaxians replay with glaring clarity. Strange. Why would Ataru or Lum care for her? Lum had always been aloof, distant from Shinobu, even after Shinobu had finally made the heart-wrenching decision to leave Ataru. And Ataru? The brutality of the Spirit War fire through her system. She had believed he no longer cared for her, no longer wanted her even as a friend. Yet...why?  
  
Bewilderment transforms into rage as she remembers Mendou and the guards not moving to assist her as she was being shoved onto the teleport pad. Her fury concentrates on Mendou. They once were such a close couple, even in the period after his engagement to Asuka became public. Even after her meeting Inaba and later Nassur, they had remained friends. Shinobu now wondered what type of friend he was. Had he used her, seduced her, dominated her?! It made sense; Shinobu had always known that Mendou desired Lum. Had he used her just to get to Lum, knowing that Ataru would follow Shinobu anywhere, which of course would have drawn the Oni?  
  
Her anger then transforms into a sense of betrayal. It seems that everyone had used or abused her. Ataru had used her to keep Lum at bay. The Oni had mocked Shinobu in her quest to win Ataru. Mendou had used her to draw Lum into his orbit. The guards mocked her because she wouldn't submit to Lum's domination over their lives. Everyone always depended on her for her vast strength, never showing any real appreciation for her efforts. At least Nassur never used her in such a manner...but with Nassur now partnered with Benten, the chances of Shinobu finding peace and love with the Vosian were slim.  
  
Sitting at the foot of a tree, Shinobu allows the storm of emotions to flow. "Why?!" she moans, tears staining her cheeks, "...why am I the one who always suffers?! Why...?!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sister?" Nintaiko looks confused.  
  
Donna looks concerned. "Nintaiko-chan, are you unwell?"  
  
The Nendo-kata sit in the Tiger Cub Cafe, holding an emergency meeting in the wake of Ataru's and Lum's disappearance. Sitting around the table with them are Nokoko, Nagaiwakai, Captain and Mrs. Invader, Sakura, Cherry, Ten-chan, Ryuunosuke, Koosei, Oyuki, Lan and Dakejinzou. Everyone looks at Shinobu's sister with concern. "I...I sensed my sister...somewhere," Nintaiko looks around, trying to trace wherever in the galaxy Shinobu could be. "She seems so sad, so...betrayed. I fear something terrible has happened."  
  
Invader hums. "We'll find them."  
  
"Indeed we will," Nagaiwakai looks vile. "We've come to the conclusion that the persons responsible for this are these Niphentaxians Lum seemed unwilling to speak of before they appeared over Tomobiki several days ago."  
  
"Agreed," Koosei nods. "Now, all we have to do is try to trace how that idiot Oogi was able to kidnap them without people noticing."  
  
"Mendou's guards are beside themselves," Ryuunosuke notes. "They've never seen such a slick operation like this."  
  
"As are we, sister," Tatsuko looks angry.  
  
"Did you sense something which could help us, Nokoko-chan?" the Moroboshi clan matriarch looks to her granddaughter.  
  
Nokoko sighs. "Not a peep. Mujanba's running diagnostics in the palace's sensory net to see if she could find something."  
  
"What sort of disUnifying power could have done this?!" Mal demands.  
  
"Magic," Cherry declares.  
  
Everyone stares at the Buddhist monk. "A curse has fallen on Lum," Cherry slurps back some ramen. "A curse which could have been averted if she did not allow Ataru to be so entranced by the power of the phoenix...!!"  
  
Exasperated, everyone buries him with whatever they could get their hands on! "WILL YOU STOP HARPING ABOUT THAT, YOU IDIOT?!?! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!!!!!!" everyone screams.  
  
"It's fate...!!" Cherry moans.  
  
"Curse?!" Nagaiwakai muses. "It would explain much." She turns to Lum's mother. "Do you have any idea if there is anyone who would hate Lum that they would curse her?!"  
  
"There's one," Koosei nods at Lan.  
  
The subject of everyone's glances looks belligerently back. "Hey, why're you looking at me?!!" the Seishin teenager demands.  
  
"You need to ask?" Koosei hums.  
  
Lan looks incensed. "Well," Mrs. Invader sighs. "I remember something...but this was so long ago, I don't think it'd be important. When Lum-chan was born, we sent invitations to everyone we knew to attend a celebration. But one was lost in the mail."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" her husband muses. "That was to the Old Woman of the Oak Forest!"  
  
"Her?!" Koosei hums. "She's harmless."  
  
"Well, she was quite...insulted by not being invited to the party," Mrs. Invader continues. "She declared that she would curse the child. However, it was later revealed that the letter was lost in the mail. She quickly apologized and forgot the issue."  
  
Everyone exchanges looks. "Our first destination," Nagaiwakai stands. "Captain, let's pay this friend of yours a visit!"  
  
Invader nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Atako stares at herself in the mirror. The bioroid has looked at herself since her emergence from the birthing chamber, getting used to seeing a woman. Her hands stroke her skin, causing all sorts of interesting sensations to fire through her nervous system. "Gods, this body is built for sin!" she purrs, her hands caressing between her legs. "Let's see how much I can take it..." she giggles.  
  
Stimulation is applied. Atako cries out as her body responds to her ministrations. In moments, she reaches climax, letting her passions go in a shudder. "Oh, gods!" she pants, trying desperately to regain some sense of decorum. "Man, is that how Lum feels every time I suckle her horns?!"  
  
Atako lies down, allowing her passions to abate. What **was** normal? Atako had felt apprehension, wondering if she could enjoy the private passions she did as Ataru. Atako purrs. Regardless, she wasn't going to change her ways. She was a man's soul in a woman's body. If people couldn't understand that, she would deal with them. Besides, there were possibilities. If Asuka's relationship with Osooko didn't pan out, the Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian would require a mate. But should she interfere? After what Mendou just did to Shinobu, how could Asuka expect to be treated better even if Ataru married Lum...  
  
Shinobu?  
  
Atako's eyes shamefully widen as she realizes what she was doing. Here she was masturbating while a friend was potentially in a world of hurt. Standing, Atako moves to a computer bank built into a bulkhead. "Hey!!!" she slams the wall beside the controls. "Hey, is there anyone around here?!!"  
  
A screen flashes on. MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
"Yeah!!!" Atako sighs, relieved. "You can help me find Shinobu-chan!! She's lost somewhere on this rock!!!"  
  
WHO IS SHINOBU? NO REFERENCE TO THAT NAME. SPECIFICATION REQUIRED.  
  
"Don't give me that shit!!!" she slams the wall. "Look, buster!!! You created me!!! I don't know whether to be peeved or happy you made me a girl, but a friend I care for is somewhere on this rock very alone!!! Now, if you don't mind, help me!!!"  
  
BECOMING ANGRY AT ME WILL NOT HELP YOU! MY PROGRAMMERS DIED FOURTEEN OF YOUR MILLENNIA AGO. I NEED TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU EXACTLY WANT BEFORE I CAN HELP YOU IN ANY WAY!  
  
"Sorry. This is still new to me."  
  
S'ALRIGHT.  
  
The bioroid thinks for a moment, then looks at the screen. "Okay. When I was a guy, I was fighting a bunch of no-minds in some sort of control room. I transformed into my Cyborg persona to protect her. She's a girl from Earth. Brown hair to here," she indicates her shoulders, "...strong, nicely shaped hips. She was dressed in a pair of nightclothes. You understand now?"  
  
An image of the control room appears. An icon flashes on Shinobu's head. THIS PERSON?  
  
"That's her!!!" Atako nods in relief.  
  
ENGAGING PLANETARY SCAN. DNA COMPARISON FUNCTION ENGAGED. PLEASE STAND BY.  
  
Atako nods. "Okay!! Now, once I find Shinobu-chan...shit, then what?!!" she slaps her forehead. "I'm on a planet full of fanatic Lum-worshippers and I don't know a damn thing about how the hell to get off, much less rescue Lum-chan and everyone else!!!"  
  
AHEM!  
  
"What?!!" she snaps.  
  
SHOULDN'T YOU GET DRESSED FIRST?  
  
Atako flushes as she remembers her exposed state. "Um... yeah!" sweat flows down her forehead. "Forgot about that!"  
  
I AM HERE BUT TO SERVE.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello?!! Is there anyone here?!!"  
  
For hours, Shinobu had wandered through the forest in an attempt to locate something or someone to regain some sense of this insane situation. "Oh, what do I do?!" she moans, looking around. "Heaven knows what Ataru-kun and Lum could be going through now!!"  
  
Lum's name sparks a new memory. Wasn't she a goddess to the Niphentaxians? If she was, Otako's defiance would be seen as heresy. It wouldn't be long before someone in line with Oogi would notice what's happening, then quickly come rescue her. That belief brings reassurance, but briefly. When could she expect someone to come? "Oh, is there anyone who could help me...?" she moans.  
  
Walking around a tree, Shinobu stops. The sounds of children becomes audible. Her eyes widen as she realizes that civilization, even an alien civilization, was closer than she believed. New hope driving her, Shinobu quickly makes her way towards the sound.  
  
Moments later, she reaches the edge of a clearing. Her eyes widen in surprise as she beholds a dozen children frolicking in a pond. Their ages vary from nine to sixteen. All are girls, all nude...and Shinobu quickly notices that none have the tapered ears native to Oogi's people. "Odd," the Terran muses. "Is this a planet the Niphentaxians conquered?"  
  
Play falters as the children become aware of Shinobu. They stare at the Terran with curiosity and apprehension. Shinobu slowly steps into the clearing, her hands styling her hair to expose her round ears. She looks both ways to ensure everyone understands she isn't Niphentaxian. Seeing the ears, the children relax. A girl Hazel's age with green hair steps up. "Who are you? You're not Avalonian and you're not one of the Invaders."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "I'm from Earth."  
  
"Earth?!" the green-haired girl becomes suspicious. "You mean the planet where the Invaders' so-called Sacred City is located?"  
  
The Terran looks hesitant. She needed to establish trust so she could feel safe. "Yes," she nods. "I'm from Tomobiki...but believe me, I don't have anything to do with whatever those monsters have done to you."  
  
The girl stares at Shinobu, as if she was peeling her layer by layer to discover the truth. Finally, she turns to two other girls about her age. "Restrain her."  
  
They seize her. "Hey!!! Let me go!!!"  
  
One of her restrainers touches Shinobu in the shoulder with two fingers. The Terran howls as a pain akin to a naginata blade being driven deep into her shoulder fires through her nerves. The green-haired girl approaches, then rips Shinobu's top off. "Hey!!! What's the meaning of this?!! What are you...?!"  
  
The girl then embraces her. Shinobu wonders what sort of people she is with...then blanches as a new sensation fires through her nerves, as if a thousand acupuncture needles have punched through her skin. She feels her mental barriers rip away. Images pass through her mind's eye, recounting her life. For what seems an eternity, Shinobu watches her life replay itself. Then, just as sudden as the feeling assaulted her, it passes. "Release her," the green-haired girl states.  
  
The pain in her shoulder passes as Shinobu is let go. "What's the meaning of this?!" she rubs her sore shoulder, seizing her torn shirt. "Have you no concept of what you just did?! Where's your sense of shame?!"  
  
The girl ignores her complaints as she faces her friends. "She does not present a threat to us. She is as much a victim of the Invaders' Entropy-induced madness as we are."  
  
Shinobu looks incensed that her words are ignored, then stops. Entropy? Wasn't that the devil-icon Ataru's Cyborg self referred to? Did this place have some connection with the future facing her first boyfriend? As she slips on her shirt, Shinobu wonders what could possibly happen next. As if in answer, the green-haired girl faces her. "How did you come to this location, Miyaki-san?"  
  
Shinobu looks doubly surprised. How did the girl know her name? As if in response, she smiles. "What I just performed was referred to by our Creators as *meiki'gagh*. It is an efficient way to obtain information without wasting time in verbal interrogation. Further, it is 100 percent accurate. One can falsify information to another person, but one cannot falsify it to herself."  
  
The Terran looks surprised. The girl had just performed a mind-meld, virtually in the same fashion as Mr. Spock performed every time Captain Kirk required immediate information. Shame and revulsion flood her thoughts. How could this girl, no older than Hazel, do that to her, touch her body-to-body in such a physically intimate manner? That revulsion is soon replaced by curiosity. If this girl is willing to do that without any reservation, then what sort of society did she come from? "I see," Shinobu finally speaks. "Well, I guess you have a right to do that."  
  
"You hesitated," the girl notes. "Is there something about us which disturbs you?"  
  
*A lot!* Shinobu hums. "Um...well, you are...different than what I'm accustomed to when meeting most aliens," she giggles.  
  
"To us, *you* are the alien," a ten-year old girl then speaks up.  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Um...well, now that you know who I am, who are you people?"  
  
The green-haired girl looks confused. "We are Avalonians," she replies.  
  
"No, no, no! What are your names?!"  
  
"We have no names."  
  
Shinobu faints! "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"When we were created, we were never given names," the ten-year old replies. "The Invaders addressed us with quite profane terms such as 'split-ass,' 'bitch,' 'slut'...!!"  
  
"Watch your language!!!" Shinobu snaps.  
  
"Why are you incensed?"  
  
"You mean your parents actually allow you to talk such filth?!"  
  
The Avalonians look confused, then the green-haired girl nods. "Ah. You mean genetic progenitors. We do not have them."  
  
Shinobu faints! "NO PARENTS?!?!"  
  
"No," she hums. "We do not have the need to reproduce as you do, Miyaki-san."  
  
"Um...I don't understand."  
  
"We're bioroids," the ten-year old hums.  
  
"What are they...?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
* * *  
  
LOCATION CONFIRMED!  
  
Atako looks at the image of the Valley of Repentance. An icon indicates a tree-house village located near a lake. "Yes!!!" she nods, then looks up. "Hey, give me something Shinobu can wear!! She'll be freezing down there without something more than those pyjamas she was hauled here with!!"  
  
UNDERSTOOD, the computer replies as a jumpsuit similar to the one Atako now wears appears in her hands. COMMENCING TRANSPORT.  
  
Atako disappears in a transporter beam...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu now sits in a large hut several hundred metres above ground level. The young girls sitting around her have dressed in short skirts, obviously to enhance what beauty they possess. Disbelief is on the Terran's face as she takes in the information they have relayed to her. "You mean...you're machines?!"  
  
"In a sense, yes," the green-haired girl nods. "We are as organic as yourself...but we were constructed as you see us in a gestation tank, not naturally conceived and birthed. All Avalonians are like that."  
  
She absorbs that information. Bioroids had no need for parents; the gestation machine could reproduce new members at request. The machine also eliminated the need for two genders to carry out the reproductive process. Avalonian society was similar to Nendo-kata society. "I see," she looks down. "I have to admit that surprised me. So...why were you created? Did the Niphentaxians create you?"  
  
"No, the Invaders did not create us," the green-haired girl shakes her head. "Fourteen thousand years ago, the Creators established this place as a site for experimentation in culture construction. The planet was equipped with a bioroid gestation machine which was to create a sample race which could develop a society on their own without concerning themselves with matters which could arise out of questions surrounding reproduction."  
  
"They wanted you to create a society on your own?" Shinobu hums. "Did you succeed?"  
  
"No...because we realized this planet lacks much in the way of resources to properly support the society we envisioned," the ten-year old continues. "Further, the Creators destroyed themselves in a five-century war. Once they were eliminated, our predecessors felt they no longer needed to continue the experiment. All bioroid production was terminated save for creation of maintenance personnel for the gestation machine. We existed this way until a half-century ago."  
  
"When the Niphentaxians came."  
  
The Avalonians nod. "They discovered the ability of the gestation machine, then realized that it potentially provided an inexpensive source of labour for their colonization plans," the green-haired girl continues. "Hence, they convinced the gestation machine that they could assist us in continuing the task the Creators set for us."  
  
"They transformed you into a slave race," Shinobu shudders. "Do people outside of the Niphentaxians know about this?!"  
  
"We don't believe so," the ten-year old sighs. "We discovered that there were other races through our interaction with the Invaders...yet none of us have ever seen an outsider...that is, until you."  
  
Shinobu hums. Lum hated slavery; her reaction to Reiko demonstrated that. If Lum learned of the Avalonians, she could easily exercise influence on Oogi to emancipate them. That wouldn't be appreciated by those dependent on the bioroids. A situation akin to the United States prior to the Civil War would result, with the same potential conclusion. "Well, if I can escape from this planet, you can bet the word will get out to everyone who can help set your people free. There's something I don't understand, though."  
  
"Ask," the green-haired girl smiles.  
  
"Why were you people created?"  
  
"To provide companionship."  
  
"'C-companionship'...?!" Shinobu gags. "Y-you mean...y-you're...?!"  
  
"Sex-slaves," the green-haired girl nods.  
  
Shinobu looks ready to vomit. Suddenly, a voice calls out from below. "Shinobu-chan!! Are you here?!! Where are you?!!"  
  
The voice is high-pitched, but still recognizable. "Ataru-kun?!!" Shinobu bolts to her feet. "Ataru-kun, is that you?!!"  
  
She steps out, looking down to see Atako at ground level, waving at her. "There you are!!!" the bioroid laughs. "You're okay!!!"  
  
Joy crosses her face as she descends down the wooden steps to ground level. "You came for me!!!" she cries, happy at last that she wasn't alone. "Ataru-kun, you came for me!!!"  
  
Atako laughs as Shinobu reaches ground level, then leaps into the bioroid's arms. "You're safe!!!" Atako kisses her forehead. "Thank the gods, you're safe!!! I thought they'd done something horrible to you!!!"  
  
"I was so scared!!" Shinobu buries her head into Atako's chest, not as yet feeling the difference. "I thought they were going to kill me!!! I'm glad that you're okay!!" she looks up to Atako. "Are you hurt?!! They didn't do anything to you, did they...eh?!"  
  
Her elbow gently squeezes Atako's bust. Turning white, Shinobu lets the bioroid go, stepping back two paces as she stares at what stands in front of her. "What the...?!" she gasps, her eyes falling on Atako's chest.  
  
The bioroid wears her jumpsuit with the zipper below the breasts, giving her quite a view. Atako looks embarrassed as Shinobu takes a closer look. "Ah...ha...!"  
  
Shinobu gives Atako's bust a squeeze. "Um...do you mind not doing that."  
  
"You...you...you...you're a...!!"  
  
Atako nods. "I'm a girl."  
  
Shinobu passes out, slowly sinking to the ground. "Gee, she took that better than I thought," the bioroid muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome, welcome!!" the Old Woman of the Oak Forest smiles as her guests arrive. "Come in, come in! Make yourself at home!!"  
  
The Invaders, Nagaiwakai, Dakejinzou, Nokoko, Koosei, Lan and Oyuki sit. "You're too kind to see us on such short notice," Mrs. Invader smiles. "We appreciate this, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem for old friends!" the elderly witch cackles.  
  
"No problem for old friends," her beautiful doll parrots.  
  
"Now, what can I do to help you?"  
  
"This is in concern to that incident seventeen years ago," Mrs. Invader hums.  
  
"Oh, I've long forgiven you for that!"  
  
"Ma'am, forgive me, but this might have something to do with your threat to curse Lum," Nagaiwakai interrupts. "Several days ago, my grandson, Lum and several of her friends were kidnapped in a most...stunning matter. Several spiritually aligned people whose judgement we trust believe that magic was employed when they were taken."  
  
"You believe I might be responsible?"  
  
"You're the only suspect we can conceive of right now," Dakejinzou shrugs.  
  
"I understand," the witch rises. "But there is no concern. You see, when I decided to curse young Lum, I prepared a crystal ball and dispatched it to the Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Management Organization so they could direct and manage what I had in mind."  
  
Everyone save Lan blinks. "'Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Management Organization'...?!" Invader scratches the back of his head.  
  
"I've never heard of that!" Koosei hums.  
  
"I have," Lan smiles. "You see, when there come times when you feel very angry at someone...and you get the urge to really hurt that person in the most vicious way...all you have to do is prepare a crystal ball with what you desire done to that person. When that is done, you send it to the Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Management Organization and they handle all the details. It's quite simple."  
  
"I bet you're a frequent customer, Lan," Nokoko muses, glaring at her.  
  
Lan looks incensed. "Hey, why are you picking on me?!!" she bolts to her feet. "I'm not the one who caused this mess!!!"  
  
"Sit down and shut up!!!" Koosei snarls.  
  
"Is that what you did?" Invader asks.  
  
"I did," the Old Woman nods. "However, when I learned what had happened with the invitation, I contacted the 'Curses 'R Us' people and had the curse cancelled."  
  
"I see," Nagaiwakai stands. "Very well. The answer is not here. We shall plague you no more. Thank you for your assistance."  
  
"Any time," the Old Woman nods as everyone rises. "Come again soon."  
  
"Come again soon," the doll echoes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now what?!" Invader sighs, staring at Nagaiwakai and Dakejinzou as the "Kashin" pulls away from the Oak Forest asteroid. "If the curse was cancelled, then we're dealing with something else altogether!"  
  
She hums. "The chances are good that while she may have cancelled the curse, someone else might have taken it up."  
  
"You mean...?!" the hunter looks nervous.  
  
"We're dealing with someone totally new. However, the only place we can investigate this is this organization your friend noted," Nagaiwakai turns to the Oni captain. "I suggest we proceed there immediately."  
  
"Ma'am, I have no jurisdiction if you want us to search that place's records," Invader shakes his head. "Independent business organizations outside a single planet's influence are immune to military searches unless it's approved by the Federation...and that could take days to arrange with Lupica and her ministers, days Lum-chan and Mr. Groom may not have!"  
  
"I agree, ma'am," Dakejinzou nods.  
  
The matriarch smiles, like a magician about to pull a rabbit out of her hat. "What if I told you we already have permission?"  
  
Invader and Dakejinzou look confused...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Are you sure we don't need guards?!"  
  
The large Oni captain looks at Nagaiwakai as they walk to the front door of the Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Management Organization's headquarters. Accompanying them are Dakejinzou, Koosei, Oyuki, Lan and Nokoko. "Be assured, Captain, sometimes a little tact is called for," the matriarch smiles.  
  
"Strange hearing that from you of all people!" Lan snorts.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Nokoko sneers. "I don't recall anyone asking for your comments!!"  
  
"Now...allow me to do the talking," Nagaiwakai glances at her companions, her tone indicating her request is an order. "We should get some form of cooperation."  
  
They enters the Management Organization's administration room. Clerks, dressed formally with burning candles strapped to their heads, hustle about. The feeling in this place is not so different from a bank. Walking up to the counter, Nagaiwakai attracts the attention of a clerk. "May I help you, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, you can," Nagaiwakai's right hand slips into her sleeve, extracting what looks like a macabre gold skeleton key emblazoned with a complex glyph. "I'd like to speak with your chief administrator, please."  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but he's rather busy...right...now?!" the clerk squeaks on seeing the key in the matriarch's hand.  
  
"We should've used guns," Lan hisses.  
  
"Shut up!!" Koosei growls.  
  
The clerk is ill-at-ease as she stares at the key, then at Nagaiwakai's unnerving smile. Then, regaining her decorum, she bows. "I'll inform him of your presence. Excuse me."  
  
The clerk speaks with a being resembling Humpty-Dumpty. Nagaiwakai remains still as the clerk whispers into his ear. Shock crosses his face. A moment later, the chief administrator walks up to Nagaiwakai. "Yes, ma'am," he nods. "May I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to speak to you...in private," the matriarch waves her key. "It is a matter of grave importance to your company."  
  
"Certainly," he waves to his office. "Would you come with me, please?"  
  
Nagaiwakai follows the administrator to the back of the room. Her companions fall in line behind the matriarch, clearly impressed. "How'd she do that?!" Lan hisses to Oyuki.  
  
"It seems there is much more than meets the eye about Nagaiwakai-sama," Oyuki hums.  
  
Everyone relaxes in the administrator's office. "Now," the egg-shaped being faces Nagaiwakai, "...what can the Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Organization do for such a truly lovely inspector of the I.B.T.S.A.?!"  
  
"'I.B.T.S.A.?!'" Lan scratches her head.  
  
"'Intergalactic Business Trade Standards Alliance,'" Oyuki translates. "A voluntary association of multi-planetary conglomerates which maintains a strict code of business and trading standards among their members. All multi-planetary businesses in the Galactic Federation, as well as those within the Zephyrite, Yehisrite and Free Vosian spheres of influence, are members." The Tritonian looks at Nagaiwakai. "I did not realize you were an inspector, Nagaiwakai-sama."  
  
"Enterprises like mine are recruited to be junior affiliates of I.B.T.S.A. members," the matriarch smiles. "We keep the larger businesses honest because our recommendation could ruin them. That makes matters easier for us...but at the same time, it in turn forces us to bow to the next group of small entrepreneurs seeking to make the big score."  
  
"Interesting system," Koosei muses.  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs, then returns to the administrator. "Now, to the business at hand," the matriarch looks sympathetic. "Sir, remind me if I am mistaken, but does the I.B.T.S.A. charter prevent the influence of such organizations on worlds not officially aligned to the Galactic Federation?"  
  
"Yes," the administrator nods. "In our case, curses which are ordered against those citizens of such planets wouldn't be respected or carried out. It's not just bad business, it's against clauses of the Non-Interference Treaty, which the I.B.T.S.A. respects."  
  
"I see," Nagaiwakai nods.  
  
"There's a problem," Invader interrupts. "Lum-chan is still a citizen of a Federation world, even if she is resident on Earth."  
  
The administrator takes that information in. "Well, that would be an unusual case scenario," he muses. "In such a matter, we would take it to our lawyers and Board of Directors to review the case before either honouring the contract or refusing it."  
  
Nagaiwakai nods. "In this matter, the case would be so unique that you wouldn't forget it, given the time and effort you would have to expend to ensure your business does not violate professional obligations set in the I.B.T.S.A. standards guidelines."  
  
"Exactly," the egg-shaped being scratches his head. "Lum," he repeats. "I don't recall a curse being requested for such a person..."  
  
"How about Ataru Moroboshi?" Dakejinzou probes. "He's a Terran citizen though he has Zephyrite citizenship because of his recent engagement to Sunhair Windrider."  
  
"Is he a resident on Earth?"  
  
Everyone nods. "That case would also be reviewed," he shrugs. "I can't recall such contract requests for either of them coming to this organization."  
  
"You won't mind if we confirm this, then?" Nagaiwakai stands.  
  
"By all means," he nods.  
  
Moments later, everyone stands before the Management Organization's main computer. The administrator inputs the data, then waits for the result. The computer makes its report. NO CURRENT CURSES ON EITHER SUBJECTS, it flashes a response on the viewscreen.  
  
"No current curses?!!" Koosei gasps.  
  
"That means we are dealing with someone else!!" Nokoko looks fearful.  
  
WAIT A MOMENT!! THERE WAS ONE HELL OF A WEIRD CANCELLATION IN CONCERN WITH SUBJECT #1: LUM NO MIDORINOKAMINOKE-ONI//URU!  
  
"Cancellation?!! Explain!"  
  
"The Old Woman's curse," Invader muses.  
  
THE CURSE WAS PROPERLY CANCELLED THROUGH THIS STATION, BUT THE GALACTIC MAIL SERVICE LOST THE CONTROLLING ORB!  
  
"The controlling orb is missing?!! Was it ever found?!" the administrator panics.  
  
NOPE! THE ORB WASN'T DESTROYED!  
  
"Oh, dear," the administrator gulps.  
  
"Is there a problem?!" Nagaiwakai muses.  
  
"A very serious one," he stands. "Would you come with me, please."  
  
The group enters the largest room of the Management Organization's headquarters: the room for the Time Measurement Devices. "The curse was recorded as 'destination unknown' by the computer, therefore there's little in the way that you can trace who might possess the orb," the administrator looks at his readout. "Therefore, let's at least confirm if the orb still exists...and through that, the curse. If it has been destroyed, then the Time Measurement Device set aside for Lum-san's curse would be inactive...eh?!!"  
  
Everyone stops by one of the hourglass-shaped devices, eyes wide with shock in seeing it alive with malevolent energy. "Fates!!!" the administrator gasps, sweat pouring down his face. "This is...what a horrible curse!!! The most horrible curse I've ever seen...!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai looks at the device, noting how bright the energy is in comparison to the other active devices. "My...I can smell the UniCredits burning up from here."  
  
The administrator faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"Shinobu. Hey, Shinobu! Wake up!!"  
  
Shinobu's eyes drift open, beholding a blurred image, her eyes still not clear. "Oh, Ataru-kun..." she moans, rubbing her eyes. "I just had the most horrible dream. I thought you had transformed into a girl!"  
  
The voice chuckles. Shinobu is quick to note the feminine quality in it. "I hate to say this, Shinobu-chan...but it's no dream."  
  
Shinobu's eyes widen, clearly focusing on the person before her. Atako smiles. The Terran takes note of the softer eyebrows, the wider, more expressive eyes, the visible presence of eyelashes, the fuller lips now touched with lipstick, the shadow about the eyes...then she looks down to the well-muscled but female body, now covered in a bikini. With a shriek, Shinobu bolts up, backing away until she hits the wall of the treehouse they now share. The Terran is now dressed in a flattering one-piece wraparound. "You...you, you're a...!!" she stammers, pointing.  
  
"A girl!" Atako stands, slightly shifting on her legs to display herself. "And a nice-looking one, too...wouldn't you say?!"  
  
Shinobu does not know if she should faint or laugh. "Um...did you wind up passing through Jusenkyou on your way here?!"  
  
The laughter is infectious; soon, both are falling over in a peal of giggles. "I can't believe I'm laughing at this!" Shinobu shakes her head. "I can't believe you're laughing at this!! How can you take it?!"  
  
"Hey. Right now, I have no choice!"  
  
"Are you...Ataru-kun?"  
  
Silence for a moment, then the bioroid shrugs. "I'd like to think so. That is, until I can get a better explanation."  
  
Shinobu nods, feeling a slight chill. Woman or not, this was Ataru now sharing a hut with her. Were this happening before the Spirit War, she wouldn't be so afraid. Then again, Ataru would be going nuts about losing his manhood, not to mention chasing every girl his age. The frightening calm Atako projects reminds Shinobu of the post-Spirit War Ataru, especially when he felt that the people of Tomobiki were taking too many liberties with him. "Um...okay. So...now what?"  
  
"I don't know," Atako stands, looking out the treehouse to see the Avalonians performing house-cleaning chores. "I don't know a darn thing about this planet, I don't know what's the situation between the Niphentaxians and the Avalonians...and most of all, I've no idea where Lum and the others could be!"  
  
"Who cares about the others?!"  
  
"Yeah! Gods, I can't believe they pulled that sort of shit on you!! The guards I understand...but Mendou?! Unreal!!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Seeing she is crying, Atako frowns. Walking over, she sits beside Shinobu, then gently leans over to give her a hug. Feeling the bioroid's hand on her shoulder, the Terran looks shocked. "No!!" she pulls herself away.  
  
Atako looks confused. "What...?"  
  
Shinobu looks at her, fear and anger in her eyes. "I want to be left alone."  
  
Atako's facial response surprised the Terran; confusion shines in the bioroid's eyes. Nodding, she walks out of the house. Seeing her reaction, Shinobu feels ashamed. How should she approach this being? Give her the cold shoulder as Ataru had given her...or try to form some sort of understanding.  
  
Which way to go...?  
  
* * *  
  
"I am clearly shocked by these events!" Oogi sighs as his image is transmitted on the "Kashin's" viewscreen. "The government of Phentax Two will happily enumerate the Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Management Organization for the cost in using its facilities."  
  
"That's good," Invader growls. He loathed Oogi, wondering what sort of person would totally submit himself to worshipping his daughter. "In the meantime, how's the search for my child and her friends?! The sooner we find them, the sooner we'll find the person with that controlling orb!"  
  
"We are leaving no stone unturned in looking for Lum-sama and Her Holy Apostles," Oogi waves behind him, revealing a view of soldiers cutting the grass in front of the Great Church. "We have not given up hope. No matter what Otako may have done, I believe Lum-sama will not be harmed!"  
  
Nagaiwakai stands with her back to the Niphentaxian president, her kimono hood raised. "What about my grandson?" she hisses.  
  
"Relax," Nokoko pats her shoulder.  
  
"I'm depending on you, Oogi," Invader points, the growl in his voice very apparent. "If my daughter is hurt, I'm holding **you** personally responsible!! Got me?!!"  
  
Oogi shudders. "I understand, Captain," he bows. "I would rather die than allow Lum-sama to be harmed! Lumukyou out!"  
  
The screen goes blank. Nagaiwakai spins around. "He was hiding something," her eyes narrow. "He knows where Lum is."  
  
"You noticed that, eh?" Dakejinzou muses.  
  
"I did not," Oyuki looks embarrassed.  
  
Nagaiwakai looks at the Tritonian. "I've dealt with liars and double-crossers all my life, Oyuki. I can tell when someone's hiding something. I'm convinced Oogi knows where Lum is and is preparing his own rescue plan."  
  
"So why won't he tell us?" Invader asks.  
  
"Isn't it apparent?" the matriarch looks vile. "He wants to wait until Otako has done away with my grandson, then rescue Lum!"  
  
The captain looks enraged. "WHAT?!?!?!" he bellows, scaring everyone on the bridge save Nagaiwakai and Dakejinzou! "How dare that bastard think of breaking my daughter's heart?!! I'll rip him in half and stuff him in a swamp when I get my hands on him!!!"  
  
"Enough, Captain," Nagaiwakai holds up her hand. "We have a task ahead of us! Now's not the time to lose one's temper."  
  
"I...don't understand."  
  
"We have to plan our own rescue mission," the matriarch's eyes narrow. "Further, we have to execute it as soon as possible."  
  
"We've got loads of problems facing us," Koosei crosses his arms. "First of all, Phentax Two has control of twenty planets, many of which are in the Phentax star system. If we barge in with the 'Kashin' or any other ship, we'll be in both sensor and weapons range of those System Destroyers protecting Phentax Two. Oogi will know about what we're doing...and would be in the position to stop us or slow us down enough to get at Ataru."  
  
"On top of that," Dakejinzou regretfully continues, "...we have to assume the Niphentaxians know of my connection with Ataru-chan. The instant I'm seen sniffing around, Oogi will know the game's up."  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs. "There's little hope."  
  
"Not necessarily," Invader smiles, then stares at Nagaiwakai. "It's time I surprised you." He turns to his communications officer. "Signals, send a coded message to Bensaikyou! Tell Hotei-kun I need him here. Send another coded message to Koori City! Kindly request His Majesty to come here! Finally send a coded message to Home Base! Ask the computer there to get the location codes for the Project K base! Do it now!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" the officer nods.  
  
"What's that about?" Koosei hums.  
  
"I've never heard of this Project K. I wonder what it could mean," Oyuki hums.  
  
"We're going to find out," Lan muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Please, honoured guests," the leader of the commune smiles as Atako and Shinobu enter her hut. "Be seated. I have news for you."  
  
The two sit. "Thank you, Teruko-chan," Shinobu smiles, glad that she can address the Avalonian by something more than "hey, you."  
  
Teruko sighs. "It shocked me you were not programmed with the information other Avalonians are granted upon the completion of their gestation period, sister Atako," she muses. "Did the gestation computer inform you of any reason why it proceeded to construct you in the physical and mental image of the Invaders' so-called Great Evil?"  
  
"Nope," Atako shakes her head. "That's why I need help. I don't know if I'm coming or going or why I'm coming or going! Besides, Shinobu-chan needs to get somewhere safe," she nods to her friend. "What did you learn?"  
  
The green-haired girl smiles. "There is someone...an Invader who is part of a growing movement sympathetic to our rights...living in a town located near here who will be able to assist you in your quest to rescue your companions and remove yourselves from the Invaders' influence. Tomoko has volunteered to escort you to the sympathizer's location."  
  
Atako and Shinobu are surprised to see the ten-year old girl step into the hut, now carrying a backpack which looks large enough to crush her. She is dressed in a loose shirt and trousers. "Her?!" Atako points at Tomoko.  
  
"She will not attract much in the way of attention," Teruko smiles. "The Invaders do not understand our intelligence, our capacity to reason at many times their rate. Tomoko possesses a high intelligence quotient, plus a mastery of the Invaders' computer systems."  
  
Tomoko bows. "I am pleased to help."  
  
The teenagers look unsure, but return the bow. "Thanks," Atako sighs, then looks at Shinobu. "Well...ready to go face the lions?"  
  
Shinobu nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where am I...?" Ataru drunkenly demands.  
  
A black hood is ripped off his head. Ataru is now hog-tied, kneeling in the middle of a barren field somewhere on Phentax Twelve. Standing around him are a half-dozen guards and Otako. The curious orb glows in the priestess' hand. "Why, Ataru, you should know why you're here," she kneels beside him, her hand gently stroking his shoulder.  
  
"I should...?" he stares at her.  
  
"Yes," she purrs. "Out that way," she points to a distant mountain range, "...is the lair of a vicious family of space-dragons. Also there is a beautiful maiden, one who is so dearly loyal to Lum-sama."  
  
"Loyal to Lum-chan..." he slurs.  
  
"Yes," Otako nods. "Lum-sama wants you to rescue her helpless servant. This is the first of your labours, Ataru. When you are done all your labours, you'll be permitted to come back into her fold. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yep!" he eyes roll aimlessly around. "Get the girl and go back to Lum-chan!"  
  
"Good!" she nods. "Then get going!!"  
  
A guard unties him. As soon as the ropes fall to the ground, the guards and Otako disappear. Slowly rising, Ataru drunkenly looks to see that he is alone...then a sneer crosses his face as his left eye glows. Psychic fire flares as his skin melts away to reveal the Cyborg's armour. "**Fools!**"  
  
Otako was a moron! Space-dragons or no, Ataru knew he was walking into a trap, one designed to kill him or cripple him to such an extent that it would be hoped that Lum would reject him. Ataru had been tempted to bash the back of his head against the wall. Once the *saikoo jinseijitsu* came out, it would immediately sense the fervour Otako and her followers felt for Lum. The Niphentaxians' deaths would be a foregone conclusion.  
  
Ataru hesitated. He had been struck by energy which had been festering for as long as he had been alive. Who hated Lum so much that a lifetime of misery was the only just avenue of retribution? Whoever it was, it had taken over Otako and her followers. That could also explain his ex-classmates' shocking behaviour toward Shinobu. Ataru knew what techniques the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had at hand which would have made that power its own. If Ataru allowed that to occur, Lum was doomed.  
  
There had to be another way. Ataru had decided to play along until he was alone, then ascertain his options. He had to pretend that Otako had broken his will until such time that he had better command of the situation. The Cyborg coils his legs and leaps into the air, clearing kilometres in one jump. Getting to the location to where Otako had dispatched him sooner than expected might give him advantage over the Niphentaxians. He believed Otako had chosen a location she felt familiar with, trusted as a place where she felt supreme. Ataru intended to exploit that. After all, despite the Niphentaxians' belief in their cleverness, they were as inept as the natives of Tomobiki. Ataru had defeated them. What was to stop him from defeating a whole planet?  
  
* * *  
  
The "Kashin" warps out of hyperspace over Jupiter. As the Sol system's giant hovers over the battlewagon's hull, it cuts its way to Io. On the bridge, the sensory officer looks up. "Captain, sensors indicate the presence of the Fukunokami cruiser 'Tamashii no Bensaiten' and the Tritonian Royal Yacht at the second Lagrange point. Both have their shields up and weapons armed."  
  
"Sound battle stations!" Invader barks. "Have the air wing ready on the catapults but don't launch a single aircraft!!"  
  
The alarm klaxon echoes as crews leap to action stations. Behind the large captain, Koosei and Nagaiwakai look at each other, confused. They were in a nominally safe star system, some parsecs from Ipraedos and many more from Dominos...and any hopes of successfully engaging a roaming Zephyrite crusade force was insanity. Sensing their confusion, Invader smiles. "Believe me, there's a good reason for this."  
  
"I pray so," the matriarch hums.  
  
"Captain," the communications officer looks up. "Coded messages from the 'Tamashii no Bensaiten' and His Majesty's yacht."  
  
He walks to the secure communications console. Reaching into his tunic, he pulls out a credit card. Sliding it into a slot, he types out a code. A second later, the communications officer looks up from his board. "They've received your message, sir."  
  
"Wait for it," Invader growls.  
  
Koosei and Nagaiwakai look at each other. "I've never seen such elaborate security measures since I've been in space," the former hums. "What did old man Invader cook up?!"  
  
"I'd like to know why he chose our solar system to store whatever he created," she muses. "It better be safe or I might be tempted to have the Inquisition handle this."  
  
The communications officer looks up from. "They're transmitting a coded message, sir!"  
  
Once the codes have appeared, Invader nods. "Secure from action stations!!"  
  
The crew relaxes. "The 'Tamashii no Bensaiten' and the Royal Yacht have lowered their shields and have disengaged their weapons, sir," the sensory officer reports.  
  
"Open communications," Invader stands in front of the viewscreen. "Code the messages."  
  
"It's about time you dragged your fat butt here, Invader-kun!" Hotei Shigaten's image appears. "Where the hell've you been?! We've been waiting for hours!!"  
  
The quirky smile tugging his lips belies his insulting tone. "Hotei-kun, you short shrimp, since when did you think that old scrapheap can outpace my ship?!!" the large Oni points a finger at him, also smiling.  
  
"Come next Setsubun, we'll see!" the Fukunokami cackles, then sees Koosei. "Koosei!! You decided to go slumming back on that dirtball you call a home planet, eh?!!"  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Commander Shigaten," Koosei adjusts his glasses.  
  
"Interesting friend you have there, Captain," Nagaiwakai muses.  
  
"He's harmless!" Invader smiles, then stands aside. "Hotei-kun, this is Mr. Groom's grandmother, Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi PRCZ. Ma'am, this is Benten's father, Commander Hotei Shigaten. He's an old friend."  
  
The Fukunokami's remaining eye narrows. "You're Ataru's old lady, eh?! That means you're Nokoko's old lady too!"  
  
"I am," Nagaiwakai hums.  
  
The commander smiles. "Hell, anyone who can drag Invader and his wild kid to the ground is okay in my books!" he cackles. "What say we all get down to the Project K room and get this over with, eh?!"  
  
"See you there!" Invader nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Invader, his wife, Koosei and Nagaiwakai meet with Hotei Shigaten and three others in a blank room in a buried vault deep under Io's surface. One is Benten's mother Miroku. The elderly balding Tritonian man with a chest-length beard and the rich, decorated kimono is the moon's head-of-state, King Fuyu. Beside him is an elderly Tritonian woman wearing a five-point crown, also in a highly decorated kimono...Oyuki's mother and Fuyu's wife, Queen Samui. After introductions are made, Invader, Shigaten and Fuyu turn to the lone door. On it are four stations. "Miroku-chan, you'll have to fill in Nassur's shoes," Shigaten turns to his wife.  
  
"Got it," she assumes the fourth station.  
  
"What's this about?!" Nagaiwakai demands.  
  
"It's a project we devised with Nassur-kun's help sometime ago," Invader rumbles as he pulls out a credit card. "You see, Nassur-kun has many enemies, ma'am. Chief among them is a conniving old bastard named the Mikado. To make a long story short, because of Nassur-kun's friendship with Lum-chan, I felt that the Mikado might target her to get at him. Hotei-kun and His Majesty came to the same conclusion about Benten and Oyuki. Hence, we launched Project K...Project Kamen."  
  
"What's this do?" Koosei asks.  
  
"It puts dead ringers in the path of any hunter decided to take a shot at our daughters because they're friends with Nassur," Shigaten growls, looking at his wife, the Tritonian king and the Oni captain. "Ready?"  
  
The others nod. Credit cards slide into the control panels. As soon as the computer registers the cards, the four enter a complex code. Miroku, since she is filling Nassur's role, reads her code from a notepad. As soon as the codes are entered, the door opens.  
  
Everyone stares as the opening door reveals four man-sized chambers. Each has a still female form inside them. All four are quite recognizable to everyone outside, much to the disbelief of Koosei and Nagaiwakai. "I don't believe this!" the former gasps.  
  
"Doubles of Lum, Benten, Oyuki and Lan?" the latter hums. "This is a surprise."  
  
"They're respectively called Hensou, Kamen, Mienai and Damasu," Fuyu smiles at the Moroboshi clan matriarch. "They're bioroids the Niphentaxians constructed to take our childrens' place in case they are threatened by some outside force. These four are exact physical and psychological doubles of our children, although because they are bioroids, they possess unique abilities which grant them an advantage over opponents normally prepared to deal with their templates. How ironic," the elderly king smiles, "...that we will use them against those who created them."  
  
Everyone laughs as the lights come on, revealing four sleeping bioroids, dressed in the usual pattern clothing their duplicates would normally be seen in...  
  
* * *  
  
"The town is two days walk from here," Tomoko smiles as she, Atako and Shinobu proceed through the forest. "It is a fair sized commune, made up half-and-half of Avalonians and Invaders. The Invaders are split between many sects. There are some sects more sympathetic to you than the others in the Invaders' theological hierarchy. The person we are seeing is a priestess of one sect, the Choowasaseru. They are a small organization but have been gaining a stronger foothold among the Invaders."  
  
Shinobu looks impressed. "Tomoko-chan, do you hate them?!" she takes Tomoko's hand. "The Niphentaxians, I mean."  
  
"I despise their desire to enforce their morality and their illogical belief in their superiority upon my people, Miyaki-san...but I do not desire their destruction because of it. Is that what you mean by the term 'hate?'" she looks at Shinobu. "Do you hate them?"  
  
"Yes," Shinobu nods. "They desire to enforce their beliefs on us. The instant I tried to regain control of my situation, they moved to kill me! How else should I react?!"  
  
"Education would be the most logical conclusion," Tomoko shrugs. "The Invaders would have to be convinced that Lum-san is not a deity and that she should not be venerated as such, especially in the vile and sometimes violent standard the Invaders aspire to."  
  
Atako hurries up to walk on Shinobu's opposite side from Tomoko. "Unfortunately, with people like these, force is the only answer!" she sighs, stretching her arms. "We hope matters don't go that far, but with fanatics like this, it's hard to be sure!"  
  
"Then their destruction will come?" Tomoko looks at her fellow bioroid.  
  
"Probably," Atako nods. "After what Oogi did to the Vosians, they're asking for it!"  
  
"Nassur-kun's people?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Atako explains the tale about the bio-bombing of Lecashuto. "Millions...dead?!" Shinobu pales. "All in Lum's name?!"  
  
"All in Lum's name," Atako nods. "She despises them because of that...and Heaven only knows what else Oogi's done! I think she's scared of them. Any race willing to slaughter people in six figures because of some abstract belief in divine influence is definitely something to be afraid of."  
  
"Agreed," Shinobu nods, then notices Atako's hand drifting towards her. She says nothing, wondering what the bioroid might want. "Atako-kun...may I ask you something?"  
  
Atako looks surprised, feeling a flush in her cheeks. Why did Shinobu call her "Atako-kun?" "Um...s-sure...!" she stammers.  
  
"What do you intend to do after this is over?" Shinobu's eyebrow rises. "Given our luck whenever we've faced kidnappings and other weird occurrences, the chances are very good that we'll get out of this one!"  
  
"Yeah, but if you'll excuse me, Shinobu-chan, but I've been getting the feeling as of late that we're pushing our luck."  
  
"You think so?" Shinobu hums. "S'funny."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That you've changed so easily."  
  
"Shinobu-chan, if you had what I once had in the back of my head, you'd be inclined to change your attitudes, too."  
  
Shinobu stares at Atako, remembering the horror which unleashed itself in the Spirit War. What did Ataru believe? It was obvious that he no longer trusted anyone. Still, did he believe in anything outside that which he could control? Could he afford to dream? If he could still dream, he probably would have stayed in Tomobiki. Perhaps relations between Ataru and everyone else...between Ataru and Shinobu...would be civil. Sadly, such were pipe dreams now...or were they?  
  
"If that's how you feel," she shrugs.  
  
Atako gives her a disarming smile. "It doesn't mean I can't change."  
  
Shinobu jolts on feeling the bioroid's hand gently grasp hers. She feels an instant urge to pull her hand away. Was this the real Ataru speaking to her from a woman's body? If so, should she run...or stay?  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, *tcha*...where am I...?"  
  
Lum sits up, realizing that she is in the observation gallery of the "Kashin." Kneeling beside her is her mother. "Hello, Lum-chan," she smiles. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
Lum groans. "A little stiff," she rubs her shoulder. "How long did I sleep?"  
  
"A while," Mrs. Invader smiles, a hint of apprehension in her eyes. She then looks away. "Dear! Lum-chan's up!!"  
  
Invader lumbers over, Ten-chan floating beside her. "Good morning, Lum-chan!" the large captain smiles. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Like a baby!" Lum smiles. "Ten-chan!!"  
  
"Lum-chan!" the small Oni floats into her arms. A touch of apprehension is also in his eyes. "Are you feeling okay, Lum-chan?!"  
  
"I'm fine, Ten-chan!" she stands, holding her cousin. "How have you been doing in school?! Meet any new friends there?"  
  
"Uh-huh! I've met this girl. Her name's Minami! You'd like her!"  
  
"I'm sure I will!!" Lum giggles.  
  
Invader nods, a delighted smile on his face. "Good! The transponder's working! That's enough, Hensou-chan! You can relax!"  
  
The younger woman's demeanour hardens. "What did you expect? You had me constructed to be an accurate duplicate of your daughter."  
  
Ten-chan drifts away. "Uncle, why'd you have her built, anyway?!" he looks at Invader.  
  
Hensou faces him, giving Ten-chan a smile no different from Lum's. "I exist to ensure that your cousin is safe, Jariten-san," she smiles, her accent intact. "If necessary, I will sacrifice my life to save hers."  
  
"But people like Lum-chan," the younger Oni hums. "Why'd people want to kill her?"  
  
"Who knows what evil lurks in the minds of the insane," Hensou shrugs. "Not being prepared for such is more insane. Hence, the reason Kamen, Mienai and Damasu and I exist. In case of a threat, I'd take Lum's place...and your cousin would be safe."  
  
"But you wouldn't be," Ten-chan sniffs.  
  
Hensou smiles. "By my existence, Lum will enjoy a happy and peaceful life with her Darling. Isn't that important?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
The door slides open and the bioroids twins of Benten, Oyuki and Lan enter "Kamen," Hensou faces Kamen. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Willing and waiting!" Kamen flashes thumbs-up. "What's the plan?"  
  
"We want to use Hensou's transponder to try to locate Lum-chan," Invader crosses his arms. "When we do that, we'll go rescue her. We'll need you when that occurs. You four can provide an easy distraction, especially since we're dealing with the Niphentaxians."  
  
"I best report to the EWCR," Hensou nods, turning to proceed to the electronic warfare control room. "Please excuse me."  
  
"Wait, Hensou!" Kamen follows her.  
  
The Oni bioroid smiles as they depart the lounge. The door then opens to allow Oyuki and Lan in. Both are quite peeved. "Captain, I demand an explanation!" the Tritonian princess marches up to Invader. "Why was I never told that...**she** was created in my image!" she points to Mienai.  
  
"And why was this created of me?!" Lan angrily thumbs Damasu.  
  
The large captain sighs. "Oyuki, Lan, how many enemies does Nassur-kun have?"  
  
"The Mikado is primary," Oyuki muses.  
  
"There's Gegranko," Lan mentions the Yehisrite underworld godfather.  
  
"Elle as well."  
  
"Perhaps Sheko," Lan shrugs, mentioning the infamous Yehisrite *laqu'r*.  
  
"And Schwartz. There are others."  
  
"That's right," Invader nods. "And none of them are shy about using any of you as hostages to make Nassur-kun do their dirty work!" he holds a finger in caution. "Hence, we created them," he points to Mienai and Damasu, "...to stand in your place should someone threaten any of you!"  
  
"I see," Oyuki bows. "I apologize, Captain. You had our better interests in mind. Please excuse me."  
  
"Oyuki-san?" Mienai speaks up.  
  
"Yes?" the princess looks at her double.  
  
"May I attend you?" Mienai smiles. "I'd like to spend time with you. Our transponders may relay the necessary feelings which could allow us to play our roles with accuracy, but personal experience is also required."  
  
"Of course, Mienai-chan," she smiles. "I should introduce you to Koosei-kun and Osooko-chan. I believe they would like to know you."  
  
Mienai blinks, wondering if the Tritonian princess has adopted her, a bioroid, in the same manner as she did Osooko, a Nendo-kata. "As I would like to meet them," she smiles.  
  
The two walk out of the lounge. "I think we shouldn't keep them in storage," Invader muses. "Especially after Mal-chan, Saiten, Osooko and Hei came into their lives."  
  
"True," Mrs. Invader nods.  
  
Lan walks up to him. "Captain, I don't mind the idea of having someone around to take my place if I was in any danger," she looks at Damasu, "...but why me? I've got nothing to do with Nassur, nor do I want to!"  
  
"True," the captain nods. "However, your father and I were very good friends, Lan-chan. When he died, I vowed that I'd see that you'd have a safe life. I never expected the abuse your mother heaped, but I still want to see you safe as much as I'd see Lum-chan safe."  
  
The Seishin teen is surprised. Invader always seemed such a distant figure to her. Yet, there he still was, looking out for her, not too different from Yedris. Invader had been the one who permitted Lan to migrate to Earth. "I...thank you," she gently squeezes his arm, then turns to Damasu. "Want to come meet Hei-chan and Rei-san, Damasu-chan?"  
  
"I'd love to," the Seishin bioroid slips her arm around her "sister's," then they walk off the observation deck.  
  
The Invaders are joined by Nagaiwakai and Nokoko. "My compliments," the matriarch crosses her arms. "I never considered making use of doubles to protect Ataru-chan. Perhaps I should take similar measures to ensure those fools in Tomobiki no longer plague him."  
  
"Yeah," Nokoko smiles, "...but if news got out there are **two** Ataru Moroboshis out there, all of Japan would panic!"  
  
"My dear, there **were** two, remember?"  
  
Nokoko looks surprised, then sadly nods. The two step out of the lounge. The Invaders look surprised. "Two?!" Invader gasps.  
  
"As in...?" Mrs. Invader shudders.  
  
"No," the captain stops her. "Let's not ask, dear. If they want to tell us, they'll tell us in due time."  
  
His wife nods...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	19. What Price For Love? (Story #17, Parts 5...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
What Price For Love? (Part 5-7 and Epilogue)  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
With special thanks to Patrick Vera, Dorrie (Shinobu) A. and Steven P. Cornett for their plot suggestions  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Seventeenth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
At that moment, Atako sneezes! "Oooh!" she rubs her nose. "Someone's talking about me...or is it Ataru they're talking about?!"  
  
"Miyaki-san," Tomoko hums, "...why are you now in the tree?"  
  
Atako spins around, looking up to see Shinobu hanging for dear life from a large tree beside their encampment. "What are you doing up there?!!" the older bioroid walks over. "Get down from there, Shinobu-chan!!"  
  
The Terran fearfully lowers herself, waving Atako away. The bioroid looks disgusted. "I don't bite!" she smiles. "You can relax around me, you know! Don't forget that I'm in the middle of this, just like you."  
  
"After what's been happening between us, do you expect me to believe that?" Shinobu stammers, keeping herself at a distance. "Excuse me! I'm going for a walk to relax."  
  
She walks into the forest. Atako looks hurt. "Shinobu-chan...?"  
  
The bioroid sits beside a tree, looking to the stars and the wisps of plasma drifting away from Niko-Phentax. Tomoko sits beside her. "Sister, are you malfunctioning?"  
  
"Huh? What's wrong, Tomoko-chan?"  
  
"I couldn't help but notice the feelings you possess when you are with Miyaki-san," the younger bioroid sits. "It's obvious you desire her as your bond-mate. Does she not understand your desire?"  
  
Atako blinks. Bond-mate? Lovers sharing each other's life and the raising of the other's children like couples the galaxy over. On Sagussa and among the Avalonians, questions of sexual orientation did not exist. On Earth, there would be many. Could she love Shinobu like Ataru loves Lum? Shinobu was hurt because of past events, that was quite evident. How should she overcome that pain to breed trust, friendship...even love? Should she try? "No, she doesn't," Atako sighs. "And I don't think she would accept it even if she did understand what I might want. You see, before I became this, I...hurt her. I hurt her very much. Most of it wasn't my fault...but she wouldn't believe it."  
  
"Still, you should inform her," Tomoko urges. "Honesty is the most logical recourse, sister. You must make her understand what your desires are, especially if wish to foster trust, perhaps pursue a relationship. She was honest with us when she first entered our commune. You should do the same."  
  
Atako takes in that information, then nods. "Yeah. You know something, Tomoko-chan," she pats the younger bioroid's head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remind me of someone else who's a lot smarter than he lets on," Atako kisses her forehead. "But you're much nicer about it."  
  
"I am happy to serve."  
  
A while later, Shinobu returns to the camp. Her cheeks are damp. Atako takes notice. "Shinobu-chan, are you okay?!" she stands, reaching over to brush the tears away.  
  
The Terran doesn't resist as the bioroid wipes her face clean. "I'm sorry, Atako-kun. It's just that...this is getting to me."  
  
"Shinobu-chan," Atako gently grasps her shoulders. "I need you."  
  
Shinobu looks surprised, eyes widening. "You...I...Atako-kun...!"  
  
Atako relaxes, sensing her calming. "Shinobu-chan...I know you're hurting because of what's gone on between us. But this is a horrible time to get into some disagreement. We've got to get our minds back on business. I can't do this alone, Shinobu-chan. I'm not Nassur, I'm not Dake-chan...hell, I'm not even Lum! If you die...if you're hurt...I'll never forgive myself. I need to know where you are, that you're still here with me...that you're safe...so I can feel safe, too. Please...?"  
  
Her heartfelt plea, something Shinobu never heard from Ataru, makes the Terran smile. "I'll try," she nods.  
  
They then drift into an embrace. Tomoko appears beside them. "Will you require a larger sleeping bag?" the young bioroid asks.  
  
"What?" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Tomoko smiles. "It is clear that you are forming a bond-mating, Miyaki-san. You should begin sleeping with sister Atako."  
  
The Terran looks shocked. "What?!!" she gasps, staring at Atako. "What is this girl talking about, Atako-kun?!!"  
  
"Um...she thinks we're becoming lovers," Atako giggles, rubbing the back of her skull.  
  
"Lovers?!! You...m-me?!!" she points at Atako, then herself. "I'm not a lesbian!!!"  
  
Tomoko blinks. "What's a 'lesbian?!'"  
  
Shinobu does not know whether to stand there with jaw agape, slap Tomoko or punch Atako. She notices Atako laughing. The laughter in contagious. In seconds, both are doubling over. Tomoko looks confused...  
  
* * *  
  
"Nothing!" the "Kashin's" electronics warfare officer shakes his head, sitting up, two electronic probes in hand. "There's no way we can track your daughter's location using Hensou-san's transponder. There's some sort of jamming blocking Lum-san's transponder from properly sending signals."  
  
Invader sighs. The "Kashin" and the "Tamashii no Bensaiten" are presently slowly progressing towards the Phentax star system. In the electronic warfare control room, Hensou sits at one work table, a computer lead sticking out from atop her head. A concerned Kamen stands beside her fellow bioroid. Located between the lobes of the Oni bioroid's brain is an empathic-telepathic transponder, a special modification Nassur saw installed in her and the other bioroids. Simply put, it allows Hensou to properly gage Lum's current behavioral pattern so the bioroid could better play her role. Further, as an added advantage, it allowed people to trace Lum's location through Hensou in case the Oni was kidnapped. "Do you have any idea what could be jamming the transponder?" the large captain growls. "This was made by the best Zephyrite psi-doctors. No system exists that can jam the transponder, much less jam it enough to prevent us from locating my daughter!"  
  
"I can't understand it, Captain! Whatever this is, it's a form of energy for which the transponder can't compensate."  
  
Hensou looks at her "father." "Captain, may I offer a suggestion?"  
  
"Certainly," the large Oni looks relieved that someone was trying to help him in this trying time. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
The bioroid stands, gently removing the leads. "Since I do resemble Lum and I can act like her, I would possess a certain advantage if I proceed to a nearby Niphentaxian outpost to ascertain her location. I believe this time, the direct approach may be necessary. From there, we can proceed to rescue them."  
  
"Child, that could take days," Invader sighs. "Mr. Groom may not have those days if what Nagaiwakai-sama fears comes true."  
  
Hensou's features soften, now presenting the joyful demeanour common to Lum. "Daddy, Darling can survive anything some silly Niphentaxian can heap on him! I know he'll come back to me!" she giggles.  
  
Kamen howls. Invader looks stunned. "I hate it when you do that!" he playfully snaps, reaching over and tweaking Hensou's cheek.  
  
"Do I have your permission, then?"  
  
"Okay...but be careful, please!" he wags a finger at her. "Use a fast shuttle. If you feel endangered, get out!!"  
  
Hensou smiles, then flies out of the room. "We'll be fine!" Kamen waves as she follows her fellow bioroid.  
  
Invader watches them go, feeling the same concern for the bioroid as he would were that Lum. "I hope so, child..."  
  
* * *  
  
A warpshuttle launches from the "Kashin," directing its way towards the Phentax system. Mienai and Hensou pilot while Kamen and Damasu check weapons. "We're clear from the 'Kashin' and on course for the Phentax sector," the Tritonian bioroid reports. "Which outpost?"  
  
"Some place remote," the Oni bioroid sighs. "Preferably with an all-male crew."  
  
"Accessing U.D.F. intelligence files on Niphentaxian defenses," Mienai programs the computer. "This should take a moment."  
  
"Right," Hensou stands, moving to Kamen's side. "How're the weapons?"  
  
"We're equipped," the Fukunokami bioroid shoulders a machine gun. "This should be easy in case someone tries to give us grief."  
  
"Hopefully, it won't get to that," Hensou pats Kamen's shoulders. "Watch yourself."  
  
"I'll always come back to you," the latter gives her a daring smile.  
  
Damasu giggles as she loads a bazooka. "How are you?" Hensou asks. "You realize that people will suspect you, mistrust you."  
  
"Hey," the Seishin bioroid winks. "I've got my own charm to play off on, Hensou. Don't worry about me. Give me ten minutes and I'll have them eating outta my hand!"  
  
"Don't get overconfident," Hensou hums. "Oogi's desperate to keep his hold on power, not to mention make Lum his wife. He'll be on the lookout for any attempt to rescue Darling."  
  
"He's an idiot!" Damasu squeaks, now acting exactly like Lan. "He can't help it if people are smarter than he is!!"  
  
"Found one!" Mienai yelps.  
  
"Where?!" Hensou asks.  
  
"Station Yooina," the Tritonian bioroid reports. "It's several parsecs from the outermost point of the Phentax system, well beyond the range of the military sensory net and the System Destroyers. It's an early-warning post meant to monitor trade routes between Uru and Zeiwan. Total compliment eight, all male. Linked directly by computer to the central military net. Resupply shuttles come once every three months. Their reports normally contain knowledge of traffic moving past the Phentax sector."  
  
"Eight men," Kamen purrs. "Interesting."  
  
"Exploitable," Damasu adds.  
  
Hensou nods. "Get us there fast, Mienai! Lives are depending on us!!"  
  
"Understood," Mienai nods.  
  
The warpshuttle races into hyperspace...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru crashes to earth. He looks around. Now in the mountains beyond the field where he had been deposited by Otako, he takes a deep breath. "Well, that didn't take too long," he wipes his forehead, transforming back. "Now, where would the space-dragons be?!" he hums.  
  
"Right here!"  
  
Ataru spins to behold several monstrous creatures the size of his Tomobiki home. All resemble the Oriental dragon. Several have softer features denoting females. They stare at the lone human with curiosity. The Terran shrieks. "Wh-who are y-you...?!!"  
  
"I am Shoomeiko of Ibkos!" the one who first spoke growls. The voice has a heavy, Yehisrite-like tinge. "I assume you've been sent here to obtain the Sleeping Beauty we've been enslaved to protect!"  
  
Ataru blinks. "Enslaved?!! You?!!" He looks around, not registering any devices meant to bond them. "Where're your chains?!!"  
  
"You can see them if you know how to look," a female dragon muses.  
  
Ataru's eye glows. To his *te'a*-enhanced sight, ghostly chains binding the dragons to the rock at their feet are glaringly clear. "**I see,**" Ataru growls. "**Then you shall be enchained no more!!**"  
  
Transforming into the Cyborg, Ataru draws a stun-stick from his arm-shield. Walking over, he jabs the weapon at the chains. With a flare of magical matrices shattering, the chains disappear. Sensing their bonds gone, the dragons bellow in relief. "Thank you!" Shoomeiko bows. "We are grateful."  
  
Ataru sheathes the stun-stick. "You don't strike me as typical dragons," he reverts to human. "What exactly are you?!"  
  
"We are *ib'f*," Shoomeiko declares.  
  
"Yehisrite spirit-dragons," Ataru nods. "How did the Niphentaxians capture you, much less detain you here so far from home?!"  
  
The *ib'f* look incensed. "We are special agents of the Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Management Organization," Shoomeiko explains. "In the last while, people have begun to abuse the power the Organization grants to those desiring to curse another. One of our investigations lead us to this planet a year ago. Someone had located a controlling orb and was now extracting the power of a cancelled curse for their own purposes."  
  
"Controlling orb...?" Ataru hums, then his eyes widen. "Hey!! That crystal ball Otako has! Is that it?!"  
  
"Yes!" Shoomeiko's eyes narrow. "That woman has been drawn in by the curse's power. As of now, she and the curse have become one, each feeding off the other's desire to hurt the one you care for. The woman you call 'Otako' in all practicality no longer exists."  
  
Ataru shudders, realizing the problem was getting out of hand. "How powerful is this curse?! What exactly is this curse?!"  
  
"It was a curse meant to ensure that the Oni girl Lum never enjoys a happy life with her True Love," a female explains. "For seventeen years, ever since a misconception caused a witch to become angry at Lum's parents, this curse has festered, growing and feeding on itself until such time it gained a sentient host by which it could funnel its power, carry out the mission set for it years ago."  
  
Ataru pales as he interprets what the *ib'f* told him. A curse meant to bring misery to his relationship with Lum?! Who would hate the Oni so much that such a punishment would be unleashed? This had now turned from problem to potential catastrophe. "Can this curse influence people other than Otako?!" he looks at Shoomeiko.  
  
"Yes...save for those who have no reason to hate Lum," the *ib'f* nods. "By your tone, you have been victimized by others who have now become that creature's unwilling allies."  
  
"I and another," Ataru hums, remembering what happened to Shinobu. "Look, I want to start hitting back...but I need to know if there's anyone outside of Lum I can trust!"  
  
"There is," Shoomeiko nods. "This planet is populated by bio-genetically engineered human females called Avalonians. You'll recognize many of them by the round ears. They were forced to become the Niphentaxians' *wilvirhis'r* when they conquered this world. They are now trying to free themselves."  
  
"Oh, good!" he chuckles, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "I think it's time the nice ladies of this world had a breath of freedom! Oh, by the way...where's this lady I'm supposed to come here to rescue?!"  
  
The *ib'f* are decked by an explosion!!  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, Ataru walks into a cave. Looking back, he watches as the spirit-dragons disappear. "Sheesh!!!" he growls. "I want to get some help and everyone thinks I'm off chasing skirts!! Some gratitude!!!"  
  
Turning around, he walks into the cave. Ataru's thoughts storm as he processes the information Shoomeiko gave him. A planet was now under the power of a curse planned to make Lum's life miserable, a whole planet which nominally was loyal to the Oni. Was that a cosmic joke or what? None the less, Ataru realizes that even if he escapes with Lum and Shinobu, the curse would still plague their lives. That was no joking matter. Worse, it had the potential to spread to all the planets under Niphentaxian control. If the whole populace turned into fanatic Ataru haters, not even the combined power of the Zephyrite Navy would protect him, his child, his family.  
  
But the only solution he could conceive wasn't pleasant. If the curse's power had twisted Otako and her followers as much as Shoomeiko hinted, Phentax Twelve would have to be destroyed. The idea of slaughtering a whole colony didn't please Ataru one bit. This was way more serious than taking out the Masters of Noukiios. And if he did succeed in destroying Phentax Twelve, what then? Would Oogi use it as an excuse to launch an vengeful attack on Earth, aimed directly at him. How many more would have to die and suffer before people could feel safe again?  
  
Ataru turns a corner, stopping on seeing a raised slab of rock. On it, protected by forcefields to keep out the elements, sleeps a beautiful woman dressed in a white sleeved gown. Approaching her, Ataru's eyes widen as he recognizes the woman sleeping there. "Wh-what the...?!" he stammers, falling back a step. "Wait a moment!! This can't be!!!"  
  
His voice activates a servo-motor which deactivates the hibernation shield protecting the sleeping woman. Her eyes open as she takes a deep breath, then look over to stare at Ataru. A beautiful smile crosses her face.  
  
"Hello, Ataru," Otako sighs. "We meet at last."  
  
Ataru faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"How was I?" Otako purrs.  
  
Now draped only in her gown, they relax on the marble slab where the Terran had found the hibernating Niphentaxian, Otako sitting in Ataru's lap. "Whoo!!" he lets out a blast of air, trying to regain his breath after their bout of passion. "Girl, you were like a spastic tiger! Whoever ends up marrying you's not going be bored, that's for sure!!"  
  
"Well, it's not often than one beds the consort of a goddess," Otako playfully kisses his nose. When she had been awakened, the priestess had acted in a way which overwhelmed the Terran student. Ataru was grateful Lum wasn't present; if the Oni had seen how he behaved with Otako, her jealousy meter would have kicked into overdrive. "Then again, it's said that Lum-sama's Beloved Darling would do anything for a woman, regardless of cost to himself, his pride or any threat to his life."  
  
He sighs. His reputation had proceeded him. This time, he deserved whatever people said. Still, earning this Otako's trust was important. Further, he had many questions. "Pardon me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who captured me, hauled me here, tried to drug me and send me on this bizarre quest?!" he points at her. "Because if you are, then believe me, you've got a lot of explaining to do before I'd ever do any more favours, lady!"  
  
Otako nods. "Well, I am...and I'm not."  
  
Ataru looks confused. "Come again?"  
  
"I am Otako...but I'm not the Otako who kidnapped you and brought you here."  
  
It still doesn't register. "Um...what's wrong, then?" he places a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Are you suffering from some sort of multiple-personality disorder?"  
  
"No, silly!" she playfully laughs. "I'm a bioroid! The Otako you met before is the original! I'm a copy of her!!"  
  
Ataru looks surprised, then confirms the presence of tapered ears. "You mean...she had you created?" he points at her.  
  
Otako nods. "Why?!" he looks confused. One was bad enough, even if this one presented a more civil side to the priestess.  
  
"Why were you ecstatic when your sister returned from the Outland?!" she slips on her gown. "Why did Lum-sama feel such joy when Mal-sama underwent the Crossing Over? We're only children, Ataru. When we found ourselves with twins, or in your case, an older sister, we did not feel so alone anymore!"  
  
Ataru looks shocked. "How did you...?!"  
  
Otako looks regretful. "As an Avalonian, I'm touch-telepathic. When we made love, your mind became crystal clear to me."  
  
At his incensed stare, she holds her hand up. "Don't worry...it's not a *marei'cha* bond. I have to ensure I can trust you as much as you have to ensure you can trust me!"  
  
Ataru gives her a dirty look. The bioroid looks apprehensive...then finds herself in his arms. "Do I pass muster?"  
  
"With flying colours," she sighs.  
  
Finally allowing their passions to abate, Otako stands to allow Ataru to dress. "Well, now that you know what I'm thinking, what's your opinion?" he grunts as he ties his shoes.  
  
"About destroying this planet?" she sighs, looking to the cave entrance. "You're right, Ataru. That cursed orb has magically wound its spell into every Niphentaxian living here. They don't even realize it. I don't believe the Holy Apostles understand what's happening to them. Once they're free of this place, they'll return to normal."  
  
"We hope," Ataru stands, then offers his arm. "Shall we go, my lady?"  
  
"Please," she slips her arm around his.  
  
Later, the two make their way down a mountain. "But what do we do about your people?" Ataru looks at his companion. "Even if we kill off every Niphentaxian on the planet, where does that leave the Avalonians? If they stay here, they'll just wind up enslaved again by the Niphentaxians."  
  
"There is hope, even if my sister's people believe they've won. Gloriana will have to be reactivated again."  
  
"Gloriana?!" Ataru looks confused.  
  
"Our leader," the bioroid's face shines. Clearly, she was more than a kinder double of the Niphentaxian. "Gloriana is the one who possesses the knowledge the Creators left us. Her mind is linked to the gestation factory's central processor. If she is freed, she could re-program the factory and have us relocated where Oogi couldn't pursue. There is such a place. It's in a system several sectors away: a planet complete with cities, towns, villages and an intact ecosystem which was constructed by the Creators in another experiment. The factory is equipped with humanoid-compatible habitation units and is warp-capable. We could be on New Avalon within a day."  
  
"New Avalon?!" he hums. "Wait! Do all your people know of this?!"  
  
Otako shakes her head. "No. Most of us were created in the last five years. They weren't programmed. Oogi and his ministers feared a rebellion would start. Those created over five years ago...or special cases such as myself...are well versed in the story."  
  
"Why hasn't the Niphentaxians conquered this place? They should know where it is; just ask the gestation computer."  
  
"You're far more intelligent than you let on, Ataru. New Avalon's in a sector bordering space claimed by the Dominion. The Dominion's antipathy towards the Galactic Federation is known to you. If they suspected anyone affiliated with the Federation making any move towards claiming New Avalon..."  
  
"War," Ataru concludes.  
  
"Exactly. However, since we've no love for the Niphentaxians, I doubt the Dominion would perceive us as a threat. To make certain we're not taken advantage of, we'll deal with those Houses which are sympathetic towards inter-species relations. Thus, the Federation will have nothing to fear. The balance of power will be maintained."  
  
Balance. Over the last three months, Ataru was beginning to grasp an understanding of how intergalactic relations worked. It was all a complex game of checks and balances, each power playing its assigned role while cautiously probing for new places where each could gain advantage over their adversaries. Ataru found the situation too complex for his liking. He wondered how Lum's father, even his grandmother, kept track of such things on a day-to-day basis. "But all this is academic if we don't find some way to bring Gloriana back, right?" he looks at Otako.  
  
"Yes," she nods. "We have a problem. When the Niphentaxians learned about Gloriana, they saw to it that we would have no way of constructing a body to house her sentience by obliterating all DNA datafiles assigned to her. Our first task is to locate a template, then begin the gestation process. It takes a day. Other than yourself, I can't see any candidates to act as Gloriana's template."  
  
He looks up. "I see one."  
  
"Who?" she looks expectantly at him.  
  
Ataru smiles as he wraps an arm around her. "The one person even the most staunch Niphentaxian would hesitate to harm."  
  
"Her?!! Could it work?!"  
  
"Let's find out," he kisses her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shinobu-chan?" Atako kneels.  
  
"What is it, Atako-kun?" the Terran looks at the bioroid. They and Tomoko have stopped for another night, still several hours' walk from Gekijoo. The young bioroid is asleep.  
  
"Can we talk?" Atako lightly smiles.  
  
Shinobu looks afraid. "Please?" Atako pleads. "I think we really should air out the differences between us, Shinobu-chan."  
  
The Terran considers the bioroid's words. Images flash in her mind, recounting the past differences between her and Ataru. Her vision then clears as she looks at Atako. "Okay," she nods. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Atako sits beside Shinobu. "You know, even after all we've been through," she sighs, "...I still miss the times we had together."  
  
The Terran is surprised, then smiles. "Strange. I do, too. Part of me wishes we could go back to those simple times."  
  
"Well...we could," Atako weakly smiles.  
  
Shinobu feels a chill. "Atako-kun, I hope you realize that we're both...I mean, you're now a...!"  
  
"Woman?" Atako completes.  
  
The Terran nods. "Shinobu-chan, I know I'm a woman now," the bioroid beams. "I'm not letting it get to me! I'm still me underneath this!! Can't you understand that?!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Atako-kun!" Shinobu sobs, tears brimming in her eyes. "Don't you understand?! I don't know what's real and what's an illusion about you! I don't think anyone knows or understands what you are...what Ataru-kun is, I mean!!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think Ataru knows that, too?!" Atako shakes her head. "Shinobu-chan, he has just had his whole world ripped to shreds! It's not like when Lum first started to live in Tomobiki, what she broke us up!! He has to live in fear of watching those he loves facing that monster again...and this time, you might not be lucky! This time, you could be **dead**!!!"  
  
She shudders. "Shinobu-chan, please," Atako shamefully looks down. "I admit I was rough on you before. I was a total ogre...and many of you, **you** above all, didn't deserve that! I was scared for you, Shinobu-chan!! If any of you died because of that thing..." she reaches over, holding Shinobu's shoulders, "...I would kill myself to ensure no one would ever have to deal with that monster again!"  
  
The Terran pales. Was Ataru willing to end his life rather than risk the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* possible re-emergence?! Why did she not see this before? "I...I didn't understand," she looks away, reaching up to place her hand atop Atako's. "But...why did you leave us?! Take Lum away from us?! Don't you understand?! She's our friend!"  
  
"I know that!" Atako nods. "And Ataru knows that! He never wanted for Lum to stop being friends with you! All he wanted was for you to realize you can't live in this fantasy we've imposed on ourselves for two years!!"  
  
"What fantasy?!"  
  
"What do you think?! Look at you! Here you are, still wishing you could marry people you can't get! Ataru's practically engaged to Lum! Mendou could still get shanghaied into marrying Asuka! Inaba's a hard guy to reach! And I guarantee that within the month, Nassur will marry Benten! Why do you still dream of these people, Shinobu-chan?!"  
  
Shinobu looks down. Atako was asking a question she herself bandied about. "I've watched you, Shinobu-chan," the bioroid cups her companion's chin with one finger. "I know how passionate you can be. I know how smart you are. I know what a good person you really are. You've got to let those people go, Shinobu-chan...all of them! Totally!"  
  
"Then what?" Shinobu sniffs. "Do I live alone for the rest of my life?! Do I give up hope that anyone will love me?!"  
  
Silence falls over them as they stare into the other's eyes. "Shinobu-chan...you have someone right here," Atako blushes.  
  
Shinobu stares at the bioroid. Atako was attracted to her. But...was it just a continuation of what she had with Ataru...or was it something new? "I do, don't I?"  
  
Atako breathes out in relief. "But...I'm not sure if I can give you want you want, Atako-kun," Shinobu shakes her head. "You see...I've been spending some time wondering what you and I...what Ataru-kun and I...had."  
  
"And that is?" Atako muses.  
  
"We did love each other," Shinobu smiles, trying to keep control over her discomfort. "But it was a continuation of the love we had as children. I remember five years ago...when you went to Sendai for a while. That was the time you met Windy, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," the bioroid numbly nods.  
  
"You came back...and while I didn't notice...you changed," the Terran shakes her head. "It really became apparent when Lum entered our lives. You were looking for something more than I was prepared to give. I guess...kids love in a different way than adults, even young adults do."  
  
"That's true. When we were kids, we knew exactly what we wanted. We didn't concerns ourselves with what the other thought. In a queer sense of the term, we tried to dominate the other just like Lum did with Ataru."  
  
"We were pretty selfish, too," Shinobu adds. "It was me and only me..."  
  
"Ditto here, especially after Mendou came into our lives," Atako sniffs.  
  
"And we've clung onto each other..."  
  
"And we've hurt each other..."  
  
"And we've been so jealous of each other, over the most stupid things," Shinobu sighs.  
  
They stop, looking at each other. "I guess maybe we did love each other...as much as we've understood what love means," Atako smiles. "The question now is...can we love each other like adults?"  
  
"I guess we could love each other...at least be friends," she shrugs, hesitancy entering her demeanour. "But...I don't think I could be your lover...your life-mate. That'll be too much a change for me."  
  
Atako looks disappointed, but nods. "Yes. I guess that would be. Part of our problem I think is that we've always made too many demands on each other. If we're not careful, we'll do it again, won't we?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinobu smiles. "Atako-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am I really beautiful?"  
  
Atako's answer is succinct. "Very."  
  
"More than Lum?"  
  
"Yes," Atako nods. "Besides, Lum's an alien...and already taken."  
  
"More than Sakura-sensei?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, Sakura's also taken."  
  
"I don't believe you," she hums.  
  
Atako looks offended. "To be honest," she purrs, "...I'm right now fighting an urge to rip your clothes off and pillow you silly!"  
  
Shinobu pales, stunned that Atako's attraction was that serious. "Would you do that to other people...other girls?"  
  
"Except for Tomoko-chan, there are no other girls I see," Atako smiles. "But while I hope I don't have to think of other girls, I do admit the possibility is there."  
  
Shinobu feels some relief...but there is a touch of jealousy. "Well, then...if I do find myself accepting your offer," she smiles, "...then I'll just have to make sure you don't succumb to such...temptation!"  
  
Both girls giggle, obviously wondering where this was going to take them. Atako kisses Shinobu, then turns in. Shinobu slides into her sleeping bag, then stops to consider something. Finally, she reaches over and nudges Tomoko. "Tomoko-chan," she whispers.  
  
"Eh?" the young bioroid stirs. "Is there a problem, Miyaki-san?"  
  
"I've got a question," Shinobu whispers. "Keep your voice down. Atako-kun's asleep."  
  
"What is it?" Tomoko hisses.  
  
"This machine...the one that created you and Atako-kun," Shinobu gestures to the now-sleeping bioroid. "Could it do that again?"  
  
"Do what again?"  
  
"Make another double."  
  
The young bioroid remains confused, then comprehension crosses her face. "You mean create one of...?" she points.  
  
The Terran nods. "I believe so," Tomoko nods. "When we arrive in Gekijoo tomorrow, I'll have the information passed on."  
  
Shinobu nods, then lies down...  
  
* * *  
  
"There! Gekijoo."  
  
Ahead of Shinobu and Atako is a small town no larger than Tomobiki district. Like all Niphentaxian urban centres, it is a nearly-exact double of Shinobu's hometown. "Wow!!" the Terran stammers, sweat pouring down her head. "When Lum said these people venerated us, she wasn't kidding!"  
  
"Yeah," Atako looks as nervous. "Well, shall we go face the lions?!"  
  
Shinobu nods. Moments later, they enter Gekijoo. Looking around, Shinobu is wide-eyed to see everyone is dressed in some variation of clothing common either to Uru or Tomobiki. The usual dress is the Tomobiki High School uniform. "Aren't we conspicuous?" Shinobu stares at the jumpsuit she and Atako wear.  
  
"Not really," Tomoko smiles. "You two are dressed like any Avalonian fresh from the gestation factory. Don't worry. They won't take too much notice of you."  
  
Shinobu relaxes in relief, then is stopped by a hand. "Hey, what have we here?!"  
  
Shinobu and Atako see four men staring at them. They're dressed in school uniforms, having taken the guards as their inspiration. "My, my, my!" the one resembling Megane cackles. "Look at these two little play-toys here! Hey, boys, wanna have some fun?!"  
  
He moves to grab Shinobu's jumpsuit. The Terran is enraged. "Hands off me, pervert!!!"  
  
Megane's look-alike is smashed head-first into the concrete! "Hey!!!" Paama's look-alike growls. "What was that for, slave?!!"  
  
Tomoko leaps in front of Shinobu. "You don't understand! Shinobu and Atako here are warriors for Lady Otako's bodyguard!!"  
  
The "guards" don't believe her. "Why should we trust a little pillow-warmer like you?!" Chibi's look-alike pokes Tomoko.  
  
"If you do not believe me, ask Otako!" the young bioroid snorts. "I believe the report I'll give her when I see her later today may not particularly please her."  
  
The four men gasp at that prospect. "Um...n-never mind...!" Kakugari's look-alike stammers. "You didn't see us!!"  
  
The four quickly retreat. "Bastards," Shinobu zips up her jumpsuit.  
  
They proceed down the street. "There's something I don't understand," Shinobu looks around. "This supposedly occurred in the last decade. Most religions I know of normally took centuries to develop. How did the Niphentaxians convert so quickly?"  
  
"It's their way. They quickly adapt to new situations," Tomoko explains. "The Invaders have this ability to instantaneously analyze, adopt and copy other people's social and technological patterns. It is a survival tactic which has evolved over the years. However, they lack...originality. They cannot conceive their own society. They're compelled by their own genes to copy from others."  
  
The teenagers are surprised by the young bioroid's statement. "I was right all along," Atako sighs. "They really have **no** life!"  
  
"Hopeless," Shinobu shakes her head. "Do you think something better will come along to make them turn away from us?!"  
  
"I don't believe so," Tomoko hums. "When the cult of Lum became widespread, everyone regardless of prior affiliations participated. For the first time, the Invaders were a united culture. That's what motivates them in their desire to preserve the status quo on Earth."  
  
"In other words, without us to inspire them, they'll feel they're losing control of their world," Shinobu concludes.  
  
"They're just reacting to the Spirit War and everything after that!" Atako groans.  
  
"Just like everyone in Tomobiki."  
  
"I guess Ataru'll just have to redouble his efforts," Atako concludes. "It's the only way to punch holes in these jerks' hubris!!"  
  
"Agreed," Shinobu stops. "Hold it!"  
  
They freeze, staring at a Shinto shrine across the street. Seated by the front gate are Mendou and the guards, attended by pretty Niphentaxian priestesses dressed as either Sakura or Lum. The girls seem quite willing to permit the Terrans to shamelessly fondle them. Tomoko, Atako and Shinobu leap behind a cherry tree. "Shit, what a time for those jerks to show up!!" Atako hisses.  
  
"Look at them!" Shinobu glares. "They're practically in paradise!!"  
  
"We'll just have to destroy paradise!" Atako concludes...then her eyes narrow as a strange feeling crosses her heart. "Eh?!"  
  
"Sister, be...!" Tomoko gasps.  
  
The priestesses pause, curiosity crossing their faces. Their eyes gaze upon Atako in the distance. It is as if all they see now is the bioroid. Atako is paralyzed, wondering how this discovery will affect their task. Finally, the feeling fades and the priestesses return their attention to their guests. They didn't notice the sudden shift in behaviour.  
  
"...careful!" Tomoko gasps.  
  
Atako spins around as she catches her breath. "Wh-what happened?!" she stammers. "Why did they feel so familiar to me?!"  
  
Tomoko sighs. "They're Avalonians."  
  
"Eh?!" Shinobu gasps. "How did they get themselves integrated?!"  
  
"Quite simple, really," Tomoko smiles. "They are older bioroids. When the Invaders prompted the gestation factory to begin mass production, they initially wanted us to resemble them and behave like them. Only recently have they modified their stance to ensure we can be segregated from them."  
  
"I see," Atako looks. "Tomoko-chan, is there a back door to this place?"  
  
"Yes. Follow me, please."  
  
The three walk out of their hiding place. Seeing this, the priestesses increase their sensual foreplay with their guests, moving to block their view of the street beyond the shrine. Mendou and the guards are quick to react to their ministrations. In minutes, Tomoko, Shinobu and Atako have moved to the shrine's back door. The door slides open and a topless priestess, looking like a brown haired hornless Lum, smiles. "Enter."  
  
"Thanks," Atako nods.  
  
She then jolts as the priestess embraces her. "Oh, sister, you have finally come!" she tearfully wails. "Now, we are free!!"  
  
Ataru's double nearly faints. "Could you get your breasts out of my chest, pl-please!" she stammers. "I really can't take that!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" the priestess stands back. "I did not mean to sexually arouse you."  
  
"Th-thanks...!" Atako nearly collapses.  
  
The door to the main shrine slides open. "Hey, Nuriko-chan!" Paama seizes the priestess from behind, roughly fondling her breasts. "Come back out here and let's party...eh?!"  
  
Paama finds himself staring at Atako. "Hiya, Shitto!" the bioroid cackles, cracking her knuckles. "Mind letting her go?!"  
  
He pales. "A-a-a-Ataru...?!"  
  
Her fist sends him into a wall! "Atako-kun!!" Shinobu cries out. "The others...!!"  
  
"What was that about the others?!"  
  
Atako and Shinobu see Mendou and the other guards standing there, weapons out and fanatic determination in their eyes. "Well, well, well," Megane hefts a machine gun. "Look who's come back into our trap!! Now, there'll be no chance of anyone interfering with Lum-san's life again!"  
  
"Once we're finished with you, your grandmother and your sister will be next!" Mendou draws his katana. "There will be no power which'll stand in Lum-san's way!!"  
  
Atako smiles, her hand reaching for her jumpsuit zipper. "Hey, boys!!!" she sweetly bats her eyelashes. "Look at this!!!"  
  
The men gape as she unzips and exposes herself. "Whoa!!!" Kakugari howls...  
  
...then gets an elbow, knocking him out. "Pervert!!!" Atako snaps.  
  
"Look out!!!" Shinobu rams Atako aside.  
  
Megane's machine gun chatters. Bullets rip through Shinobu's shoulder! She cries in pain as she falls to the floor, gripping her wounded arm. "SHINOBU-CHAN!!!!!!" Atako howls in rage. "YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!"  
  
Before Mendou, Megane and Chibi could defend themselves, Atako sandwiches their heads! The three collapse to the floor like marionettes with their strings cut. Atako takes a defensive stance as she looks around, expecting new targets. "Anyone else?!!"  
  
"No," Nuriko reports. "They stepped into our trap believing they were laying a trap for you. You must remove yourself from this town immediately, sister! Lady Otako has assigned a company of assassins to ensure that no one may harm Lum-sama's Holy Apostles."  
  
"We'll deal with them later," Atako leaps to Shinobu's side. "Shinobu-chan!"  
  
The Terran is being comforted by the others. "It hurts," she painfully reaches for her shoulder. "They shot me...!" she gasps. "They really shot me...!!"  
  
"Help her," Atako looks at a priestess.  
  
"But of course," she nods.  
  
Atako looks at Nuriko. "Nuriko, can you tell me where Lum is?"  
  
"She is in the town cathedral," the priestess sighs. "She is protected by two companies, all with orders to shoot to kill. Atako, with your friend injured like this, it will be suicide for you to attempt a rescue!"  
  
"There's a way!" Shinobu gasps. "Atako-kun, if this gestation machine could create you, it could create another me! I'm out of this fight...!" she feels faint. "Sorry!"  
  
Atako kneels beside her. "It's okay, Shinobu-chan," she kisses the Terran's forehead. "Thank you so much."  
  
Shinobu is mercifully allowed to lose consciousness. "Even with Shinobu's strength added to an Avalonian's abilities, the odds against your success in rescuing Lum-sama are exceedingly small," Nuriko shakes her head. "Besides, this town is protected by an energy field which prevents the gestation machine from making a duplicate of Shinobu from here. You must remove her from this town before you can be transported back to the factory."  
  
"Can you help us, Nuriko...without compromising your own position here?"  
  
"I believe our position is already compromised," Nuriko smiles. "At the same time, you must remove them, too," she points at the unmoving forms of Mendou and the guards. "If they are allowed to escape, then they will certainly raise the alarm."  
  
"Yeah," Atako hums as she kneels beside Mendou. "That's true. Then again..."  
  
"What?" Tomoko looks confused.  
  
A grin crosses Atako's face. "I just got a crazy idea about how to get some more help in rescuing Lum," the bioroid icily giggles.  
  
The other bioroids look scared, sweat pouring down their heads...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Station Yooina, dead ahead."  
  
The bioroids tense as the warpshuttle emerges from warp. Yooina is a Manhattan-sized rock with a sensory outpost mounted on one side, drifting in the delicate gravimetric balance between star systems. On the bridge, Mienai notes an incoming message. "Open hailing frequencies," Hensou orders.  
  
Mienai activates a control, revealing the unshaven face of a Niphentaxian officer trying miserably to resemble Mark Onsen, dressed in a militaristic version of the teacher's uniform. "This is Yooina Station, Urusian shuttle Keiryaku-Four-Nine-Four," the officer drones, clearly bored and irritated. "Identify yourself and please state your purpose."  
  
Hensou looks angry, brilliantly acting the way Lum did after catching Ataru chasing a girl. "Is that some way to speak to me, Lieutenant?!!" she snaps, baring her fangs. "At least show some respect!!! I've come to see how my loyal soldiers are behaving themselves on their lonely watch!!!"  
  
The officer nearly collapses on seeing who is speaking to him. "L-l-Lum-sama?!!" he falls down, staring at the Oni in disbelief. "Lum-sama, what are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Is that a way you express gratitude when I've come to see my troops?!" she pouts. "Maybe I should go home and not come back!"  
  
The officer panics. "N-no, Lum-sama!!" he gasps. "Please, forgive your most humble servant's disrespect, ma'am!" he bows low. "Wh-what can I do for you to atone my sin?!"  
  
"Permit us to dock?" Hensou smiles.  
  
He looks relieved. "With pleasure!!"  
  
The screen goes blank. Soon, a hangar bay opens. "We've struck a nerve," Kamen hums. "How do we play this?! Subtle or," she pulls off her top, "...straightforward?"  
  
"Subtle," Hensou smiles. "Let's not overwhelm them all at once. That'll make them instantly suspicious. Be...discreet."  
  
"Gotcha!" Kamen slips her top back on.  
  
The shuttle lands. Awaiting it are a troop of Niphentaxian soldiers. They have taken several people from Tomobiki as their inspiration: the guards and even Ryuunosuke. As the shuttle's boarding ramp lowers and Hensou steps out, the soldiers snap to attention. The officer bows low to his "goddess." "Lum-sama, on behalf of your loyal servants of Yooina Station, I welcome you!"  
  
"Thank you," Hensou smiles, then waves behind her as Kamen, Mienai and Damasu disembark. "You recognize my friends?"  
  
The soldiers gape. Receiving Lum was the honour of honours, but to meet her along with two of the Holy Company, even one of the Sinful Doubters?! "But of course, Lum-sama!" the officer bows. "Benten-sama, Oyuki-sama, Lan-sama, welcome to Yooina Station!!"  
  
"Thanks," Kamen steps down beside Hensou. "It's kind of nice to take a break! Shit, making these long voyages is such a pain, especially when your ships are broken down!!"  
  
"How terrible!" the officer hums. "May I enquire where Your Graces were travelling?!"  
  
"Zeiwan," Mienai softly intones. "We were hoping to visit our dear friend Chara."  
  
"Yeah!" Damasu giggles. "She's about to bring out a new line of companion androids and wanted us to see them!!" She looks around. "Gee, you could use a couple of 'droids here yourself! Is this all you have?!"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," the officer nods. "Ours is a very important task! The trade between the Urusian Union and the Zeiwan Republic is very important. We do not wish to see the Dominion interrupting it."  
  
Also, the Niphentaxian Union extracted a transit tariff whenever foreign ships passed through its space, Hensou notes. "If you don't mind, Lieutenant, it has been a long trip," she yawns. "We'd like to stay here for the night before proceeding on tomorrow."  
  
The officer drools. "Um, certainly, Lum-sama!!" he nods. "S-shall I inform President Oogi of your presence here...?!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Hensou shakes her head. "Don't bother me about that boy, please, Lieutenant!! He really gives me a headache! As a matter of fact, don't tell anyone we were here until we're gone! Is that alright?!"  
  
"It's irregular," he starts, then sweats as Hensou seductively moves towards him. "Of course! What harm could that be?!"  
  
The Oni bioroid subdues a triumphant smile. Her baiting the lieutenant served two purposes. First, ensure that Oogi doesn't hear that his people's goddess is in **two** places, thus making him suspect something. Second, the Niphentaxians were notorious for absorbing all sorts of gossip. If the news got out in the defence networks that Lum disapproved of Oogi, then the Defence Force would be less reticent about obeying their president's commands. That would aid them well when the time came. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a look around," Hensou hums. "I've never been to a monitor station. Could your crew give us a tour, Lieutenant?"  
  
"C-c-certainly!!" the officer stammers.  
  
"I'd like to call Rei-san!" Damasu cries.  
  
"We'll take you there, Lan-sama!" a petty officer accurately resembling Paama volunteers along with a friend looking like Ryuunosuke.  
  
"Thank you!!" Damasu sweetly giggles. "You're such wonderful men!"  
  
The three exit as the lieutenant divides his remaining crew between Hensou, Kamen and Mienai. Damasu listens as the others argue over who'll stay with the lieutenant, who immediately volunteered to escort "Lum" around the station. Reaching into her bottoms, the bioroid extracts two rings, each with a tiny blade no larger than a thumbtack. Soon, the three step into the station's communications room. "Here you are, Lan-sama!" the petty officer bows. "Please, be our guest!"  
  
"Thank you," Damasu giggles as she steps inside. She waits until the Niphentaxians are inside the room and the door has closed before letting out a sensual cry. "Oooh!!!" she drops to her knees, one hand reaching for her bust and the other reaching for her crotch.  
  
Instantly, the two soldiers leap to her side, quickly inquiring her present state. "I'm okay...I think..." Damasu pants, her hand slowly tugging her bikini top away from her bust. "I just have a very strange feeling..."  
  
The soldiers' eyes bulge on seeing her breasts exposed. "Wh-where...?" the crewman stammers, his eyes rivetted on her nipples.  
  
"Right here," Damasu coos, indicating her bust. "Could you touch me there, please...?"  
  
The soldiers gag, wondering what they did to deserve such a chance to be intimate with someone as beautiful as Lan. However, their pent-up passions quickly overwhelm what little senses they have. In seconds, both lightly embrace Damasu, their hands stroking her breasts. The bioroid lets out passionate gasps. "Oh...oh...oh, that's just what I need...!" she sighs as her hands slide to the exposed skin below their hairlines.  
  
The soldiers pass out. Damasu stands, slipping her top where it belongs. "Thank you so much, gentlemen," the bioroid giggles. "I'd normally allow you to express yourselves further, but I've work to do!"  
  
A nude Mienai appears in front of her bond-mate, eyes wide and tearing, an un-Oyuki expression of shame on her face. "Damasu-chan, how could you?!!" the Tritonian bioroid wails, showering the Seishin bioroid with ice-pellet tears. "Don't you enjoy my company?!!"  
  
Damasu comforts Mienai. "Now, now, now, Mienai-chan! You know you're the only one in my eyes!! There, there," she gently embraces the crying bioroid. "I'll always love you, Mienai-chan!! We're bond-mates, remember?!"  
  
"Remind me," Mienai huskily whispers.  
  
The Seishin bioroid purrs as they kiss. "A-hem!" Kamen's voice is heard. "Could you two stow it for a bit?!"  
  
Damasu and Mienai fire resentful stares at the Fukunokami bioroid, who just stepped in with Hensou. Both she and the Oni bioroid are topless. "I see Damasu was successful, too," Hensou muses. "Let's get to work!"  
  
"Got it!" Damasu sits at the console, then calls up the encryption programs. In minutes, classified information of an interesting sort appears. Fortunately, the Seishin bioroid was created with a special aptitude towards cryptography. "I wonder what's so secret that they put five code-locks on it!" she muses as she attacks the program.  
  
"That has to be about where Darling is!!" Hensou hisses, slipping on her top. "Break it open, Damasu-chan! Hurry!!"  
  
"Right!" Damasu nods as Kamen slips on her top and Mienai dresses.  
  
Moments pass as a list blurs past. It is broken with images from other anime shows..."Patlabor," "Maison Ikkoku," "Ranma 1/2," "City Hunter," "Cutey Honey," "Gall Force," "Sailor Moon," "Kimagure Orange Road" among many others. Finally, the last code is broken and Damasu calls up the file. "Why, this is...!!!" she gasps...then her head slumps as sweat pours down her hair. "A copy of the 'Rec.Arts.Anime.Fandom's List of Favourite Anime Shows!!'"  
  
An explosion occurs!! [Note: apologies to those who use rec.arts.anime.fandom to express their views about other shows...F.H.]  
  
* * *  
  
"Goods news, Captain!!" Hensou reports. "We've found Lum and Ataru!"  
  
The "Kashin's" bridge crew relax. "Good work, Hensou!!" Invader nods. "Where?!"  
  
"Phentax Twelve, outside the town of Gekijoo," the bioroid reports. "We've confirmed that the person responsible for this is indeed Otako, head of the Hegane Sect."  
  
The bridge crew pales. "The Hegane?!!" Invader howls. "They're the most monstrous of the lot!!! Mr. Groom's in big trouble!! Report back as soon as you can, Hensou!!!"  
  
"Yes, Captain," Hensou salutes, then the screen changes to present the local starfield.  
  
The large Oni shudders as he turns to face Nagaiwakai and Koosei. "I take it the Hegane are not pleasant," the matriarch muses.  
  
"Mildly!!" Invader snorts. "They're the equivalent to right-wing *Asan'on* racists on Ipraedos!! They'll never give Mr. Groom any mercy if they get the chance!!"  
  
"Then I suggest it's time we started calling favours in," Nagaiwakai sighs, then turns to the communications officer. "Young man, would you hail the colony of Magairu."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the officer nods.  
  
The image of a Zephyrite male in his thirties appears on the screen. He has blond hair and red-gold eyes, distantly resembling Ataru's first fiancee. He is dressed in a high-collared jumpsuit with a gold-trimmed blue cape. "Magistrate-archdeacon Fireye Windrider PRCZ here," he nods, then recognizes his caller. "Lady Nagaiwakai! The blessings of the Spirit of the Ancient Homeworld on you!!" he gracefully bows.  
  
"And to you, Your Grace," Nagaiwakai returns his bow. "Fireye, dear, I've a great favour to request of the Zephyrite people!"  
  
The minister shudders. "Which is?!"  
  
"My grandson has been kidnapped by Purveyors of Entropy from the planet Phentax Two," the matriarch sighs. "In fact, it is the Hegane Sect of their religion which is responsible! Would His Holiness bequeath a writ of excommunication to aid my poor Ataru-chan?!"  
  
He looks horrified on hearing Ataru's problem, which turns to fury when he learns who's responsible. "The Niphentaxians, eh?!" he snaps. "They've been plaguing the whole galaxy with their Entropic beliefs for too long!!" A smile crosses his face. "I'm sure His Holiness will happily grant your request, Nagaiwakai!! Where do we have to go?!!"  
  
"If I can barge in for a moment," Invader holds up a finger. "I'm getting my people to call in as many ships as possible! Rendezvous with us near Station Yooina. We can plan an avenue of attack then!!"  
  
"Of course," the minister nods, then recognition dawns on his face as he stares at Invader. "So, you're Lum's father, eh?!"  
  
"That's right," the captain nods.  
  
Fireye Windrider has a twinkle in his eye. "Believe me, Captain, your daughter has no idea what she's in for. Magairu, out!"  
  
The screen goes blank. "Now, what the heck does he mean by that?!" Invader wonders, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Search me," Nagaiwakai muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'M A GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
A hatchway in the factory opens and Atako looks in. "I see our new recruits have just awakened," she hums. "You alright in there?!"  
  
A nude brown-haired woman leaps over, seizing Atako by her jumpsuit collar. Her eyes squint as she tried to focus on the bioroid before her. "Ataru, you bastard!!! How could you do this to me?!! Is this your revenge on us for what we supposedly did to you?!! Answer me, you slime...eh?!"  
  
The woman stops as her arms brush against Atako's bust. "What the...?!" she gasps, her eyes widening. "Um...who are you...?!"  
  
Atako produces a pair of square-rim spectacles. "Put these on."  
  
The woman slips on the glasses. Other than the upturned nose and the chiselled jaw, she is attractive. A further modification was made: this bioroid's wavy hair was allowed to grow to shoulder length. As soon as her vision is cleared, she looks on Atako...then her eyes trail to the bioroid's chest. "Oh, gods!!!" she gasps, horror crossing her face. "It happened to you, too!!!" Wailing, she tightly embraces Atako. "Oh, Ataru-kun, this is the most horrible day of our lives!!! Our manhood has been taken away!!!"  
  
Atako gasps. "Let me go!! Cut it out, man!!! This ain't the time to panic!!!"  
  
After a moment, the other bioroid calms down. "Um...is there a mirror?" she looks at Atako. "I'd like to see the...um, damage."  
  
"Over there," Atako points.  
  
The other bioroid walks over. Her eyes widen on seeing how attractive she. "Gods!!" she whistles as Atako moves to stand beside her. "As girls, we're not so bad, are we?!"  
  
"Yeah," Atako nods. "It takes a bit of getting used to, but I have no big problems. Anyhow, you can relax. The real Aisuru Megane's physically okay. He's in another chamber of this place."  
  
"Then...what are we?!"  
  
"We're bioroids," Atako sighs, handing the other a jumpsuit. "We're copies of the originals. Unfortunately, this gestation machine's only programmed to create women."  
  
"Bioroids?!" Megane's duplicate gasps. "Oogi's people've come this far, Ataru?!!"  
  
"Um...you can call me Atako," the other amends. "And no, they certainly haven't got this far, thank the gods. The technology that created us was seized by them so they can have a handy source of cheap labour."  
  
"You mean...*slave* labour?!"  
  
"Exactly," Atako nods.  
  
"Does Lum know of this?!"  
  
What? Not "Lum-san" liked Megane called the Oni since they first met? This version of Megane was definitely an improvement. "No!" Atako sighs. "In fact, I don't think anyone outside of the Niphentaxian government...and those who live here...know of this. Do you think the Niphentaxians would be allowed to keep them if Lum got wind of it?!"  
  
"No, I guess not. So, why create me?"  
  
Atako nods. This version of Megane was becoming better by the second. "Simple. The leader here, Otako, is under the influence of a curse designed to make Lum's life hell. I don't know who put it on her, why that person did it or what it's supposed to do. Worse, every Niphentaxian on this planet is under the influence of this curse...not to mention your other self, the guards and Mendou."  
  
"I see," Megane's double hums. "Where's Lum...and wasn't Shinobu kidnapped with us?"  
  
"Shinobu's here...and wounded."  
  
"Wounded?!!" she gasps. "By who?!"  
  
"Your brother," Atako looks regretful.  
  
Megane's double staggers, then sits. "Oh, boy!! What about Lum? Is she safe?"  
  
"In a cathedral, under heavy guard," Atako sits beside her. "Look...I need you guys to help me if we're to rescue her! Not only that, we've got to find some way to free the Avalonians...the bioroids created here!"  
  
"I'm not the only one, then?"  
  
"No. There's doubles of the guards, Mendou and Shinobu. I think between us, we'll give Otako something to think about!"  
  
"Damn right we will!" Megane's double cackles. "Well. You changed your name, so I might as well change mine. How's 'Aisuko?!'"  
  
"Perfect. It's better than 'hey, you!'"  
  
They laugh as they emerge from the room. "Hey, sexy!!" a voice hums. "Going my way?!"  
  
Aisuko flushes as she faces her heckler. "Oh, cut it out...whoo!!!" she whistles, eyes wide. "Who're you calling sexy, man?!!"  
  
Atako is as impressed. While maintaining their templates' uniqueness (Chibi's short stature, Paama's curly hair and Kakugari's freckles and stockiness), certain features have been accentuated. Urayako Chibi is well-proportioned. Shikko Paama has a model's demeanour mixed with someone who spends time playing physically intensive sports. The greatest change is in Dareko Kakugari, who, in addition to having shoulder-length hair, has had her body fat replaced by rock-hard muscle. Further, their larger, more expressive eyes naturally enhance their beauty. Shinobu pops out from behind Dareko. "Well?!" she giggles. "What do you think, Atako-kun?!"  
  
"Shinobu!!" Atako gasps. "You're okay!!"  
  
"Atako-kun, I'm not Shinobu!" she points to herself. "I'm Shinoko."  
  
Atako then remembers what the gestation machine has also done. "Oh, I'm sorry! I hope you're not jealous, Shinoko-chan!"  
  
"Wait until we're alone and I'll express my jealousy," Shinobu's bioroid double purrs, sensually leaning against Atako's shoulder.  
  
The guards' doubles emit wolf-calls. The priestesses who accompanied them giggle. "My, what a natural bond-mating!" Nuriko smiles. "You make such a lovely couple!"  
  
Everyone laughs as they allow the tension to flow out of their systems. "Hey!" Aisuko looks around. "Where's Mendou's sister?!"  
  
Shinoko sighs, thumbing a nearby room. "Still looking at herself! She just can't get over herself!! She's worse than Rei!"  
  
Atako looks inside. "Hey, quit staring at yourself!! We've got...whoa!!!" she gasps.  
  
The guards' doubles see Mendou's twin still nude, shifting herself from side to side to take in all the details. Like Atako, Shutako Mendou's physical features have not shifted beyond the basic gender change. "Self-love freak or what!" Shikko gasps.  
  
"If I had that body, I'd be the same way!" Urayako sighs.  
  
Atako growls as she storms in. "Hey!!! Earth to Shutako!!" she waves her hand in front of Shutako. "Time to get to work!!!"  
  
"Eh?!" Shutako looks surprised, then stares at Atako. "Is there something wrong, Atako-chan?!" She stares at the mirror, a romantic sigh escaping her. "I still have to get myself used to seeing such a vision of divine beauty staring back at me!!"  
  
"Couldn't the machine have made her less pompous?!" Aisuko groans.  
  
"I'll handle this," Shinoko steps inside, moving to stand beside Atako. "Shutako-san!" she coos. "Shutako-san, we need you!!"  
  
"Did you say something, Shinoko-san?" Shutako's eyes don't turn away.  
  
"But, Shutako-san," tears appear in Shinoko's eyes, her eyes wide with sorrow. "Someone shot my poor sister Shinobu!"  
  
Mendou's double freezes, then in a flash, whips over to grasp Shinoko's hands. "Is this true?!!" she hisses. "How dare they think of harming such a delicate flower as your sister, who enchants my brother to this day!! By all the gods, I shall make them **two** for their sins!!!" she draws a sheathed katana from nowhere, partially drawing it for effect.  
  
The guards and Atako look scared, sweat pouring down their heads. "I prefer her the way she was before!" Dareko moans.  
  
"Never mind!" Atako shakes her head. "I guess there're certain things that can't be changed!!" She passes a jumpsuit to Shutako. "Here, gorgeous! Throw this on!!"  
  
Mendou's double looks at the fabric. "But, this doesn't reveal enough!"  
  
Everyone faints! "Who do you think you are, Shutako?!" Atako demands, her head four times larger than normal. "Seiteki Ozuno?!!"  
  
"Wrong series," Shinobu's double objects.  
  
"They'll start fighting like their brothers did!!" Aisuko sighs.  
  
"We'll never rescue Lum at this rate!" Shikko stretches herself.  
  
Urayako and Dareko nod in agreement...  
  
* * *  
  
After what seems an eternity, the rescue team departs from the gestation machine. Shinobu, her arm now in a sling, waves good-bye as she watches from a secluded bedroom with Tomoko and Nuriko. "This is not going to be an easy mission," the Terran sadly concludes as she sits on the bed.  
  
"What made you reach that conclusion, Miyaki-san?" Tomoko hums.  
  
"With the way Mendou-san and the guards fight Ataru-kun, I'm sure that sort of thing will rub off on their doubles!" Shinobu sits. "I hope Shinoko-chan's got enough patience to prevent them from killing each other!"  
  
"I am sure sister Shinoko will have no difficulties," Nuriko stares out the window. "Considering Mendou-san's and Ataru-sama's attraction towards you...not to mention sister Atako's and sister Shutako's reflection of that interest...I believe sister Shinoko may find herself facing two potential suitors."  
  
Shinobu looks surprised. "She'll have to choose between Atako-kun and Shutako-san," she moans. "It's just like before!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Tomoko holds up an objecting finger. "Like our Creators, we do not practice the curious bonding you call 'marriage.' On Sagussa, people could seek more than one bond-made if they so desired."  
  
"Two lovers?!!" Shinobu gasps, then shakes her head. "Oh, wonderful! Now I **know** things are going to go wrong!!"  
  
The Terran moans as the two Avalonians stare at the other, wondering what could be so objectionable to Shinoko's situation...  
  
* * *  
  
"This should be the easiest rescue on record!" Dareko giggles as she hefts a missile launcher. "Swoop in and take Lum out of her prison, then get clear of the town and let the gestation machine transport us back!"  
  
"Don't get to cocky, Dareko," Urayako wags a warning finger, shoulder-arming a grenade-launcher equipped assault rifle. "We've got two companies of assassins ahead of us protecting Lum, not to mention the company which was supposed to protect our brothers!"  
  
"That's why this'll be so easy!" the muscular bioroid shrugs, giving her friend a cocky smile. "The company which was guarding our brothers was on the other side of town enjoying the company of a brothel! Honestly, Urayako-chan, you call that protection?!"  
  
"Well, I guess not," Urayako scratches her cheek. "Still, don't get cocky! I want you to come out of this in one piece, okay!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Dareko sighs. "Stop acting like my mother!! Sheesh!"  
  
Atako and Aisuko listen from up ahead, both shouldering pump-action shotguns. "Hey, do something about those two, huh?!" the former looks at the latter. "They better not gab when we hit Gekijoo!"  
  
"They'll be fine," Aisuko adjusts her glasses. "Have a little faith, Atako! We know what we're up against!!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Ataru's bioroid double seems not convinced, then looks over to see Shinoko and Shutako staring at her. "What is it?"  
  
The two wait until Aisuko has dropped back to be with Shikko, then shift over to walk on either side of Atako. "Atako-kun, are you sure you're up to this?!" Shinobu's double hums, cradling a machine gun.  
  
"What's that mean?" Atako looks confused.  
  
"Forgive me for implying this, Atako-chan," Mendou's double places her free hand reassuringly on Atako's shoulder, "...but may I remind you that when we were our normal selves, you always shirked away from fighting alongside us when those chances presented themselves...such as the time when Memory first emerged from under my family's tree."  
  
Atako sighs. "Look, Shutako-chan, I never liked the way you tried to resolve that. All you did was waste tons of ammunition and totalled Tomobiki. Big waste of time, don't you think? Besides," she looks at the shotgun in her hand as if it was a rattlesnake about to bite her, "...under normal circumstances, I'm loath to resort to this when I've got a problem! I can't begin to understand how my brother is still able to yank guns whenever something gets out of hand!"  
  
"We are different from our templates," Shinoko muses. "This might be a good sign."  
  
Atako and Shutako consider the point, then nod. "Maybe," the former muses...then her eyes widen as she notices that the latter has not moved her hand from her shoulder. Looking at Mendou's double, Atako feels a curious shift in her emotions. If she could alter her very being from what Ataru Moroboshi currently was, could Shutako do the same? The prospect seems quite intriguing to Atako and definitely worth exploring.  
  
Immediately, her left hand slides up to gently lift Shutako's from her shoulder. Shutako looks confused...then her demeanour transforms to surprise when Atako doesn't let go of her hand. The two look at each other, unsure if this is the proper way they should behave given the bad blood between Ataru Moroboshi and Shutaro Mendou. Finally, both seem to smile, as if saying "I'm willing if you are." Their hands don't part. Watching from behind them, the guards' sisters stare at each other, wondering what was happening to their reality if a double of Ataru and a double of Mendou could treat the other with friendship, if not something more intimate.  
  
Atako's eyes widen as she realizes there is another factor: Shinoko. Looking right, she notices Shinobu's sister looking at them. Both Atako and Shutako seem nervous, wondering if Shinoko would express her sister's temper if she felt left out again. To their total surprise, Shinoko smiles approvingly. Atako and Shutako emit sighs of relief. Then, as to better communicate her desires, Shinoko shifts herself to stand between Ataru's and Mendou's sister, slinging her machine gun so she could wrap an arm around them both. Feeling her closeness, Atako and Shutako stare at each other, then smile and link hands behind Shinoko's back, leaning their heads against hers to signify their desire not to let the other go. Shinoko feels a blush rising in her cheek, realizing that in this existence, she will never have to fear being alone.  
  
Now, if they could only help Shinobu...  
  
* * *  
  
Many hours later, the rescue team pass through a small market on the outskirts of Gekijoo. Completely inhabited by Avalonians, the newcomers are welcomed with warm smiles and hot food in preparation for their raid on the cathedral. The bright orb of Phentax Twelve's primary, Sanko-Phentax, sets behind the grounded hulk of the gestation factory, a 20 kilometre long multi-storied flat structure painted khaki brown. Dotting the roof of the factory are control complexes, one of which possesses a glowing orb atop the tower's apex. Watching this through binoculars from a fruit kiosk, the bioroid Otako sighs in resignation. "There's the real problem," she growls. "That orb atop the factory must be an auxiliary control unit my sister created to prevent us from recreating Gloriana. Ataru, what do you think...?!" she turns to her companion, then looks confused. "Ataru, are you alright?!"  
  
The Terran watches as the bioroid rescue team heads towards the distant glow of Gekijoo, disbelief and confusion on his face. "This may sound totally crazy, but I just watched Shinobu pass by with what looked like female doubles of myself, Mendou and Megane's boob-patrol!" he looks at Otako.  
  
"Perhaps they are bioroids," the bioroid shrugs. "The gestation factory does that sometimes. It's quite unpredictable."  
  
"Oh?!" Ataru shakes his head. "How's this, then: my double and Mendou's double were arm-in-arm with Shinobu!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
Ataru leans up to her, intimidating her with a haunted stare. "My double and Mendou's double were holding hands!"  
  
Otako faints! "That **is** strange!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome back," Invader grins as Hensou's team disembark. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," Lum's bioroid double smiles, fishing a small computer chip from her bikini top. "I believe we'll be needing this."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A computer chip Damasu lifted off the Yooina central defence computer," Hensou nods to Lan's double. "It has on it the prefix access codes for every Niphentaxian defence unit currently in commission."  
  
"With one command, we could shut the whole of Oogi's navy down just like that!" Damasu snaps her fingers in emphasis.  
  
"Yeah!" Kamen cackles in anticipation. "This rescue'll be a cakewalk!!"  
  
Invader nods. "Okay! We'll get everyone organized, then we'll head in. Meantime, I want you four to report to sick bay."  
  
The bioroids hesitate. Sick bay mean the hyber-sleep capsules. "Of course, Captain," Hensou nods. "Let's go, girls."  
  
The four proceed towards the "Kashin's" medical station. As soon as they are out of hearing range from Captain Invader, Kamen gently seizes Hensou's arm. "If they think I'm going back into that cryo-tube so I can pretend to be an icicle for Fate knows how long, they're wrong!" the Fukunokami bioroid hisses. "C'mon! I've got a better idea!"  
  
"If we're caught, we'll be put into hyber-sleep without being given a chance to explain our actions," the Oni bioroid retorts, keeping her voice low. "Are you sure you want to risk that, Kamen-chan?"  
  
"Could I make a suggestion?"  
  
The four stop, looking right to see Dakejinzou standing there. "Shogai-sama," Mienai hums. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"As soon as I overheard where you were ordered, I figured out the rest," she hums. "I take it you girls want to go elsewhere."  
  
They look suspiciously at Dakejinzou. "Why do you care, anyway?" Kamen growls, reaching over to gently grasp Hensou's hand.  
  
"Because, if your transponders were working correctly, you'd know that I'm a synthezoid," Dakejinzou points to herself.  
  
"A synthezoid?!" Damasu hums. "You don't act like one, Dakejinzou."  
  
"Of course not," the hunter gives them a off-smile. "I guess that's because I was constructed with such care to psychological detail. I don't remember who created me or why. I guess that's because I was in cryo-stasis for five million years. Anyhow, that's my problem to bear. How would you girls like to go someplace where you'll never have to worry about being controlled by others again?"  
  
"We were hoping to go to Phentax Twelve," Oyuki's double smiles. "Like you, we don't possess information about who created us or why. All Nassur-sama informed us was that the Niphentaxians assisted in our creation."  
  
"The Niphentaxians?!" Dakejinzou hums. "Well, well, well," she muses. "That does seem to confirm some rumours I've heard."  
  
"What rumours?!" Lan's double demands.  
  
"That the Niphentaxians have enslaved a race native to Phentax Twelve," the hunter muses. "I've always wondered why that planet was a forbidden zone to all outsiders."  
  
The bioroids look stunned; that rumour wasn't general knowledge to their templates. "There are others like us?!" Hensou gasps.  
  
"I believe so. Care to find out?"  
  
"Could you get away with it?" Kamen hums. "I mean, old man Invader can go a long way if he wants to get something."  
  
"Besides, we're seen as insurance to keep our templates safe," Damasu adds.  
  
"Against who?" Dakejinzou snorts. "Any of Natsu-chan's enemies? The Ipraedies? Even the Dominion? Don't be ridiculous!" she hums. "Even if you are designed to portray your sisters, Dakejinzou's First Rule of Kidnapping states 'Always assume dead-ringers!'"  
  
The bioroids hesitate. If Invader and Nassur understood that, they could be quickly considered not relevant. "Then our usefulness is ended," Hensou looks at Dakejinzou. "You got some more room in your ship?"  
  
The adopted Fukunokami thumbs towards the hangar deck. "Get aboard and make yourselves at home. I'll be with you shortly."  
  
The four nod, then run to Dakejinzou's ship. The synthezoid sighs as she proceeds to the bridge. Persuading Nassur of this would be difficult; one of the Vosian's greatest fears was his enemies using his few friends against him. Dakejinzou's own life had become interesting since the day she met Nassur shortly after Cinba's demise. She became a frequent target for the Mikado's dwindling legion of psi-hunters in an attempt to turn her against her former lover. Fortunately, her combat skills and unique origins made Dakejinzou Shogai one of the most impossible targets for opponents to capture, much less kill. Unmarked graves on a dozen worlds holding the remains of many experienced psi-hunters and mercenaries attested to that.  
  
Dakejinzou turns, then sees Nagaiwakai standing there. "Is there a problem, ma'am?" Dakejinzou clasps her hands behind her back.  
  
"Yes," the matriarch muses. "I hear that Invader has ordered those four bioroids back to their storage chambers on Io."  
  
"He has," the hunter nods. "However, I don't want to stand by and allow them to be treated like brainless pieces of equipment. They're not so different from myself."  
  
"True," Nagaiwakai muses. "After this is over, I just might have another option for them if they're willing to take it."  
  
"Really?" Dakejinzou looks surprised. "Well, just as long as they're treated as people, not machines, I won't object."  
  
"Do I treat you as a machine?"  
  
"Of course not, ma'am!"  
  
Nagaiwakai smiles as she slips her arm around Dakejinzou's. "Come, child. I've some business to discuss with you...something I think you'll find financially rewarding."  
  
"It doesn't involve my killing people, does it?" the synthezoid hums.  
  
"Not this time," the matriarch giggles...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"There!" Aisuko hisses, glancing on the sleeping town of Gekijoo through binoculars. "All's quiet on the Western Front."  
  
Atako's team is now perched on a small hill overlooking the town. Near the centre is the familiar shape of Tomobiki High, which, like in all Niphentaxian urban centres, serves as the temple for the Church of Lum. The bioroids scan the building through their own binoculars. "Any sign of Lum?" Shinoko hums.  
  
"There!" Shutako points. "Clock tower!"  
  
Everyone looks. Waiting on the balcony, staring to the night sky, is a depressed Lum. "Why doesn't she fly away?" Atako muses. "Shit, if she's supposed to be their goddess, it'd be considered heresy if they tried to stop her from going wherever she wanted!"  
  
"Look around, Atako," Dareko sighs.  
  
Atako looks. Mounted on the roof of the school are watch stations, each manned with grim-looking Niphentaxian soldiers. On the grounds in front of the school are surface-to-air and anti-ship missile launchers, not to mention tank traps and anything else soldiers would devise. "A little bit of overkill, eh?"  
  
"Too much," Shikko hums. "You'd think this was the Imperial Palace during the war!"  
  
"Or Fort Knox," Urayako muses. "Okay, so now what?!" she glances over.  
  
Everyone looks to Atako. "Why're you looking at me?" she shudders.  
  
"It's your party," Aisuko shrugs.  
  
Atako sighs, sitting up and crossing her legs. "I've got no training in this sort of strategy, guys! Anyone got any ideas?!"  
  
The others shake their heads. Shutako sits beside her, grasping her hand. "Atako-chan, when you were your old self before the Spirit War, you used to be able to perform incredible feats to try to win a woman's favour. No one was safe from you. Even if you have rejected such actions, can't you try to do it one more time? This is your future sister-in-law we're talking about."  
  
Atako blushes. No one from Tomobiki save Mie ever expressed faith in Ataru's abilities. "Okay," she sighs, taking her binoculars and scanning Lum's prison. "All male guards."  
  
"Is that important?" Shinoko wonders.  
  
"Well," Atako sighs, then smiles. "If you guys can stand having people stare at you, I think we've got a chance..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling, where are you?"  
  
The Oni had been forced to reside in the clock tower of Gekijoo's cathedral without any hint of when she would be released. There was good news. The disappearance of Mendou and the guards had caused an uproar. That paled against Lum's learning of who else resided on Phentax Twelve. She had been assigned several Avalonians when she was brought here. That surprised her; no planet in the Federation had advanced far in bio-cybernetic engineering. When she inquired Otako, Lum was told the Avalonians were spoils of colonization, the Niphentaxians' property by right of discovery. Lum felt nauseated. It didn't help that her servants stared at the Oni with hatred every time they were in her presence. Befriending them was going to be difficult.  
  
The Oni walks back to her luxurious bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling. When she was alone in Tomobiki, she either sought Mie's company or allowed herself to drift into the Dreamscape to visit Noa. Mie was probably back on Earth. Lum had also discovered that some shield was blocking her from projecting herself into the Dreamscape. The Oni wondered what could do that. She dared not explore further. Heaven only knew what could happen if the Niphentaxians learned of the Sagussans. Lum didn't doubt Noa's people had the power to wipe out the Church of Lum, but if the interest of the *daishi'cha* in Ataru...and their acknowledgement of Lum's desire to marry him...became known, that would simply give them another excuse to exterminate Ataru. Lum would rather die than permit that to happen.  
  
Worst of all, her personal bond with Ataru was missing. Lum discovered long ago that she could sometimes feel her Darling's emotions. The emergence of Ataru's Cyborg persona had increased her awareness, almost to the point where Ataru had confessed that whenever he was relaxed, he sometimes felt that they weren't really separated. Was this bond the reason the *daishi'cha* considered Lum the Other? If so, then who allowed such a bond to exist in the first place? Was it some unexplainable quirk of nature or was it intentional? If so, who did it and why?  
  
Before the Oni could drift asleep, the door opens and Otako steps in. "Good evening, Lum-sama," the priestess mirthlessly smiles.  
  
Lum looks incensed. Otako seemed not to care anymore about usual formalities. "What do you want?!" she growls, looking away.  
  
Otako giggles, holding the mysterious crystal ball in hand. "Hoping Moroboshi will come take you away from us?" she muses. "Did you know that a massive fleet from as far away as Zephyrus and the Dominion are massing near Yooina? I suggest you think again. We still don't understand how is it he gained such personal power, not to mention such vociferous support, but we shall leave no stone unturned until we have all our answers about him."  
  
"And then what?!" Lum snorts. "Don't waste your time, Otako! I'll tell you what's been going on! Did you know that Darling's family was a ninja clan who discovered how to preserve the knowledge of their leaders in a special bio-neural databank?! Did you know that databank is sentient?!! It calls itself the *saikoo jinseijitsu*!! What it hates most of all is me and all who care for me!!! We had the devil's own time trying to subdue that monster!! If it ever got out of Darling's head while he's still here, it'd proceed to kill every member of the Church of Lum it could get its hands on!!! What's more, I'd **allow** it to kill as much as it wants!!!"  
  
Otako pales. "Want to know what else?!!" Lum stands. "Darling has a split personality! The inner self is a cybernetic killing machine which doesn't take too kindly to people making my life miserable!!! The Cyborg would rip your arms out and beat you with them if it got the chance!!! I'll make sure it **gets** the chance!!! Don't think that army out there's going to stop him, either!!!" she points out the window to indicate the soldiers "guarding" her. "The Cyborg eats armies for breakfast!"  
  
The Niphentaxian priestess shudders. "Did you know Darling's sister Nokoko lived for twelve years in the Outland?!!" Lum prods. "Did you know that Darling is now under the protection of Dakejinzou Shogai?!! Did you know that Nokoko-chan has friends who're powerful enough to kill you without blinking their eyes?!! Did you know that Darling once saved the honour of a daughter of the First Mage of the Seifukusu Dominion?!! Did you know Darling's grandmother is a Righteous Gentile?!!" Lum pauses, allowing that information to sink in, then moves to drop the final bombshell. "And did you know that Darling is destined to become the...?!!"  
  
The door collapses, smashing Otako in the head! The priestess drops like a marionette with her strings cut, her hand releasing the orb. The orb bounces on the floor as it rolls away from Lum. The Oni leaps back in shock as confirms Otako's unconscious state, then looks up to see the face of the person who rescued her. "Darling!!!" she cries.  
  
"Don't tell her classified information, Lum-chan!!" a voice chuckles.  
  
Lum leaps over to embrace her...then stops on seeing Atako looking at her, now in a string bikini! The Oni cries out, then drops back a step, eyes wide on seeing the transformation between the bioroid and her template. "D-d-darling...!!" Lum tearfully stammers, "...y-y-you're a g-g-girl...!!!"  
  
"Hey, hold on here, Lum-chan!!" she calmly intones. "I can explain...!"  
  
Lum's grief-stricken wail knocks Atako over! "MY DARLING'S A **GIRL**!!!!!! THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! NOA-CHAN, I FAILED YOU!!!!!! HOW COULD DARLING BECOME *DAIMON'CHA* WHEN HE'S A **SHE?!?!?!**"  
  
"Maybe I should keep her here and get Ataru to come rescue her...!" Atako moans, rising to her knees as she rubs her skull.  
  
She finds herself embraced by a crying Lum. "Oh, Darling, our love will never die because you're a girl!!!" she weeps, dousing the bioroid with her tears. "I'll always love you even if we can't have children...!!!"  
  
Lum is bashed down by Shinoko! "You horse-thief, you're not taking Atako-kun away from me **this** time!!!"  
  
The Oni bolts up, her grief transforming to vile rage. "If you think you'll try to dominate **my** Darling because of this, Miyaki, you're very mistaken!!!" she snarls, lightning dancing over her body.  
  
Both get blasted down by Atako's scream! "***HEY!!!! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A RESCUE, NOT A FIGHT!!!! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!!!!***"  
  
"Yes, Darling..." Lum gulps.  
  
"S-sorry, Atako-kun..." Shinoko shudders.  
  
The Oni looks surprised. "'Atako?!!'"  
  
"Yeah!!" Atako rises. "Ataru's safe, but he's somewhere on this dirtball!! Once we get you safe, we're going after him, then we're blowing this ramen shop forever!"  
  
"That's what you think!" a voice cackles.  
  
They see Otako standing several feet away, the controlling orb in hand. "No one shall take Lum-sama away!!!" she cackles, her body glowing with magical energies. "Once you are destroyed, I shall go forth and destroy everyone who dares unites you with Lum-sama!!! Prepare for your true destiny, you artificial demons...your **deaths**!!!"  
  
Lum leaps defensively in front of Atako. "No one takes **any** part of Darling away from me!!!" the Oni murderously snarls, then lets lose with a lightning bolt of unparalleled strength! "FRY!!!!!!"  
  
The blast of energy rips through Otako's heart, coring out a fist-wide section of flesh and bone!! The priestess gasps as she is blasted against the wall, then drops to the ground, her blood staining the wall behind her. Otako's eyes stare at Lum as her life drains away. "Lum-sama...why...?"  
  
Her head slumps forward, the controlling orb falling. Lum gasps as she realizes what she's done. Shinoko stares fearfully at the Oni. Atako walks around the two as she pulls up her shotgun. "Make sure this doesn't bother us again!!" she aims and fires.  
  
A bolt of particle-plasma rips into the orb, totally shattering it! Atako sighs. "Let's get the hell out of here!!"  
  
Both girls numbly nod as they turn and smartly move out of the room, Atako following them. Descending down the stairs to the third floor, Atako looks. "Where are you guys?!!"  
  
An explosion to her left nearly knocks the three down as the other bioroids appear!! Lum gasps on seeing five women standing there in lieu of the five men who normally fawn over her, but after remembering Atako's brief explanation, relaxes. Cordite stains their faces, but the five seem to maintain their cool. One of Shutako's arms has a field bandage on it covering a gunshot wound which sliced into her biceps. "Shutako-chan, you're hurt!!" Atako leaps to her side, reaching over to support her friend. "How bad?!"  
  
"It's a scratch," Mendou's double smiles, doing her best to hide the pain. "We've taken care of the idiots below! I think we've also found some hovercycles on the first floor, where Sakura-sensei's office would be!!"  
  
Ataru's double looks relieved. "Okay, we've got what we came for and we've got rid of Otako to boot!! Let's amscray!!!"  
  
They race to the first floor landing, then into the north-west wing. Bursting into the room, they find a group of Urusian pattern airbikes. "Great!!" Lum leaps on one. "Let's get out of this place!!!"  
  
"Amen to that!!" Aisuko leaps on another, then stares at the controls. "Eh...Lum, could you tell us how to work these things?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Gekijoo's cathedral detonates in a giant explosion as bombs laid by the guards' doubles do their murderous work! Niphentaxians gasp in mortal fear as they watch the centre of their faith brought to ruin. The Avalonians witnessing this smile, realizing that their decades of indentured servitude are soon to be nothing more than painful memories. Before anyone could react, four airbikes blast away, flying to the distant gestation factory.  
  
In the ruins, soldiers claw through the wreckage in hopes of finding survivors. As with all Niphentaxian ground troops, they are dressed as if they were members of Mendou's Panzer Division. "Otako-sama!!!" one sergeant cries. "Where are you?!!"  
  
In answer, a volcano of psychic energy funnels from the site of the clock tower. Rising from the wreckage is a living Otako, her chest wound healed, eyes glowing like twin suns. "Otako-sama!!!" the sergeant gasps in relief. "You're alright!!! What happened?!!"  
  
The priestess' eyes narrow as her voice booms. "GET MOROBOSHI!!!!!!"  
  
Mortified, the soldiers retreat...  
  
* * *  
  
"Is everyone okay?!!" Lum calls as she guides her airbike to the distant gestation factory, Shinoko hugging her from behind.  
  
Cheers of confirmation echo from the guards' doubles and Shinoko. Atako sees that Shutako is on the verge of unconsciousness. "We've got to get Shutako-chan to medical aid, Lum! She's losing a lot of blood!!"  
  
"I'm...alright..." Mendou's sister gasps. "I said...it was...a scratch...!"  
  
"Jeez, you're as thick-skulled as your brother!" Atako shakes her head.  
  
"Hey!!!" Aisuko cries. "Incoming!!!"  
  
Lum looks to see a battalion of airbike troops rising in pursuit from Gekijoo. "Oh, gods, they don't want to give up, do they?!!"  
  
"A gun!!" Shinoko barks. "You drive!"  
  
Lum passes a machine gun back. Shikko and Urayako arm themselves. "Atako-kun, fly on ahead!!" Shinoko yells. "Get Shutako-kun to the priestesses so they can look at her!"  
  
"Right!! Watch yourselves!" Atako waves as she guns the airbike's engines to maximum overdrive, rocketing ahead of the others.  
  
Lum glances back to see the Niphentaxians close in. "Lum-sama!!!" a sergeant waves. "Stop!!! We won't hurt you!!"  
  
"Lie and a half!" the Oni hisses.  
  
As the Niphentaxians close the range, the thunder of starship engines is heard. Everyone looks up to see the boat-shaped hull of the "Goddess of Luck" race at them, photon torpedo and concussion missile launchers deploying. "Incoming!!!" Lum screams.  
  
The Niphentaxians wail as the first fusillade decimates their ranks! Shattered airbikes and burning troopers rain the ground far below. Machine gun then fire rakes them from another direction as the thunderous roar of a Fukunokami airbike is heard, followed by very familiar laughter. Lum's eyes widen as she looks back. "Benten!!!"  
  
The Niphentaxians spin around, staring in shock as Kamen races at them, a machine gun in hand slung over her bike's handlebars and the bike's weapons firing! The Fukunokami bioroid cackles as she hoses the enemy bikers, sending many more to an early demise. "Let's see how much you like taking it!!!" Kamen howls.  
  
The bike battalion is whittled to several wrecked platoons, retreating as the "Goddess'" swivel particle gun mounts chase them off. Lum notices more familiar faces piloting the frigate as the hatchway opens and Dakejinzou stares outside. "Are you people alright?!"  
  
"We've fine!!" Lum glides her bike over. "Can you find Darling?!"  
  
"He's waiting up ahead!" Dakejinzou points at the factory, then looks back. "And I see there are much more bioroids living on this planet than just Kamen and her team!"  
  
"Eh?!" Lum looks at "Benten." "You mean, you're not Benten...?!"  
  
The Fukunokami's attention is locked on Shinoko. "Y-you're just like m-me...!" Kamen stammers, eyes wide with confusion and relief.  
  
"That's right," Shinoko smiles. "I'm Shinoko Miyaki. Shinobu's my template."  
  
Kamen nods to her, grinning. "I'm Kamen Shigaten. Benten's my template."  
  
Shinoko blushes from Kamen's stare, then looks at Lum. "Lum, why don't you catch up. Kamen-chan could take me back to the factory."  
  
Without giving the Oni a chance to reply, Shinobu's sister steps over to sit on Kamen's airbike. Benten's sister guns her machine as the other doubles race away. Lum looks at Dakejinzou. "What's going on here?!! Who made that double of Benten?!!"  
  
"Oogi did, on your father's orders," the hunter nods. "Come on in and I'll explain..."  
  
* * *  
  
The "Goddess of Luck" touches down atop the factory beside a tower. Dakejinzou and Lum disembark. The Oni is overjoyed to see who's waiting for her. "Darling!!!" she leaps into Ataru's arms. "Darling, you're alright!! You're safe!!!" she cakes him with kisses.  
  
"Hey, hey, you!!" Ataru chuckles as he tightly embraces Lum. "Relax!! Don't you know by now I'm invincible?!!"  
  
Lum then sees Hensou. "Mal-chan...?"  
  
"My name's Hensou," her double bows.  
  
"I suggest we get below and get everyone introduced to everyone," Ataru interrupts. "Besides, I need you for something, Lum!"  
  
"You do?!" Lum looks confused.  
  
In minutes, everyone is introduced to everyone else. While there is hesitation around Otako, Ataru's words quickly sooth any doubts. As they chat away, Atako tends to Shinobu and Shutako. Lum sits beside her former rival, regretful at the sight of the Terran's wounds. "I'm sorry," she quietly sobs as she lightly squeezes Shinobu's hand.  
  
"Sorry?" Shinobu blinks. "Why?!"  
  
"For not telling you about these people before," the Oni shakes her head. "Maybe somehow we could've avoided this disaster..."  
  
"Lum, don't be mad," Shinobu pats Lum's hand. "You can't predict how other people are going to act! There's no reason for you to blame yourself! You're not at fault!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Dakejinzou looks out a window into the forest. "We've got incoming!!"  
  
Everyone stares outside to see multiple lights shining through the canopy of trees, indicating a massive host. "Shit, we're on long odds now!" Kamen hisses. "Any way we can just teleport ourselves off this rock?!"  
  
"All teleporters and transporters are down," Dakejinzou shakes her head. "We barely have communications to contact the fleets in orbit! Further, their fire-control nets are down. They could accidentally hit an Avalonian commune or this place! Like it or not, we'll have to settle it here!"  
  
"How?!" Lum looks anxious.  
  
"It's being done," Otako reports. "When you stepped into this station, Lum-sama, your body and mind were scanned. Gloriana's new body is being gestated. Once she's cognizant, she can then seize control of the gestation factory, then it can take us to Avalon."  
  
"You're making **another** me?!" Lum gasps. "Isn't **three** of me enough with Mal-chan and Hensou-chan?!!"  
  
"We're lucky our brothers aren't up to see this," Aisuko sighs.  
  
"Lum, you have to agree there's no way Gloriana'll be harmed if she looks like you," Ataru hums. "Besides, you're one up on me! I've got two sisters and you'll have three!!"  
  
"True," Lum looks at Dakejinzou. "But, what do we do about that?" she points outside. "I doubt they'll wait for us to resurrect Gloriana so we could steal their slaves!!"  
  
"True," the hunter nods. "As to how to stop them, I'm at a loss."  
  
The bioroids shake their heads save one. "I'm not," Atako speaks up.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Ataru hums.  
  
"Well, I don't have it in my head...but **you** do," Atako taps her brother on the shoulder. "I say you just walk out, pretend you've come to surrender yourself...and when they least suspect it...let **you know what** out of your head...and let **it** deal with them!!" a mirthless smile crosses her face. "That curse we've been fighting may be much for all of us...but it'll be peanuts in comparison to the *saikoo jinseijitsu*!!"  
  
Everyone turns white. "Darling, no!!!" Lum shakes her head. "If you let that monster out again, it'll try to destroy you!!!"  
  
"Atako's right," Ataru sighs. "I doubt even as the Cyborg, I could wax those bastards out there!" he nods outside. "The *saikoo jinseijitsu* would have a field day!!"  
  
"Are you sure we should risk it?!" Aisuko wonders. "We had the devil's own time trying to subdue that monster during the Spirit War! It'll be ready for us now!! What do you think, Shogai-san?!" she looks at Dakejinzou.  
  
The synthezoid hunter muses. "I haven't had any personal experience with that beast, so I am unable to predict what could happen. I've only now just been hired by Nagaiwakai-sama to become Ataru-chan's combat teacher!"  
  
"Call Grandma and ask," the Oni prompts.  
  
Dakejinzou contacts the "Kashin." Once a clear and secure channel has been obtained, the hunter relays the plan. The matriarch's answer is grim. "Unfortunately, we can't beam down troops to stop this fight," Nagaiwakai sighs. "Further, there's the problem of this curse. If it's as powerful as people've hinted, then the *saikoo jinseijitsu* might be tempted to absorb that power for itself."  
  
"If the *saikoo jinseijitsu* absorbs the power of this curse, this'll make the Spirit War look like a tea party!!" Kamen growls.  
  
Everyone looks to Ataru. The Terran nods. "We've no choice." He looks at Atako. "Atako-chan, you and the others protect Gloriana. If you see any Avalonians approach the factory, get them to safety. Dake-chan, you'll help, okay?!" he looks at the hunter.  
  
"Of course," she nods.  
  
Ataru faces Lum. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" the Oni nods.  
  
They leave. "May the Creators go with them!" Nuriko intones.  
  
* * *  
  
"Any hope of penetrating that field?!"  
  
"None, sir," the sensory officer shakes her head, then yelps. "Sir!! Incoming force! Niphentaxians..." she gasps, then curses. "Over six hundred ships!!! Sensors also indicate an echelon of Planet Destroyers!!"  
  
Invader curses in Oni, then stares at the forward viewscreen, now projecting a view of the Niphentaxian task force. Invader and Nagaiwakai had scraped up a fleet of two hundred ships, including representation from the Ipraedies Empire, the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril, the Seifukusu Dominion and the Holy Republic of Zephyrus. Fortunately, Invader had aces. "Tell the EWCR to transmit the fleet stand-down codes!!!" he barks. "Signal all ships!!! Sound battle stations!!!"  
  
The klaxon blares as the crew leap to their action stations as an invisible code transmits from the "Kashin"...  
  
* * *  
  
Aboard the "Tamashii no Lum," Oogi glares at the opposition. The sight of ships from a half-dozen fellow Federation worlds, not to mention elsewhere, sends rage and betrayal down the president's spine. "I was trying to free Lum-sama from that devil's chains...and **this** is how they repay me?!!" he hisses. "Order all ships to action stations!! Have the Planet Destroyers stand by! Target all Seifukusu, Zephyrite and Ipraedies forces!! If necessary, target the Yehisrites, too!!!"  
  
The fleet captain nods, then turns to relay the command...just as the lights dim. Everyone gasps as ship's power dies. "Sir!!!" an officer reports. "All weapons systems and shields are deactivating!!!"  
  
"Every ship's affected!!!" another gasps. "Even the Planet Destroyers've been hit!!!"  
  
"What?!!" Oogi cries. "How?!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Standing atop a ridge near the factory, Ataru and Lum watch as the Niphentaxians approach. Torches light an eerie scene as Lum gasps, "It looks like every Niphentaxian who lives on this colony's come!!!"  
  
"There're even children!!" he points. "Mothers with babies...kids who should be in school...teenagers who should be dating...!!"  
  
He falls silent, unable to say anything more. "All because of a curse someone tried to punish me with when I was born?!!" Lum shudders. "This...this is madness!!"  
  
"Why do you think I've been so scared about you staying in Tomobiki?"  
  
Atako's voice speaks from nowhere. "Ataru-chan! Lum-chan!!"  
  
"Is Gloriana ready?!" Lum asks.  
  
"No, not yet!" the bioroid replies. "But the Avalonians're making their way here! It's like Noah's Ark!!! You gotta see this!!"  
  
"Tell us about it later, sis," Ataru smiles. "If there is a later."  
  
"Darling, don't say that!" Lum cries.  
  
Minutes tick away as the Niphentaxians approach. Ataru's eyes narrow as he detects one figure leading the pack: Otako. "Ready?"  
  
Lum looks hesitant. "Are you sure...?!"  
  
"Don't question it!!" he snaps.  
  
"Moroboshi!!" Otako's voice echoes. "Surrender!! If you surrender, I'll guarantee that Lum-sama will not be harmed!!!"  
  
"They always say that," he sighs, then yells, "What about my family?!!"  
  
"What about them?!!" Otako replies. "They're not relevant!!!"  
  
"No!!!" he screams. "Get ready, Lum!"  
  
"Ready!" the Oni forms a lightning ball.  
  
"Don't be a fool!!!" the priestess snaps. "Think, Ataru!!! For two years, your life's been dominated by Lum-sama's presence!!! You've chafed at her domination, fought to free yourself, free your planet from her!!! You and I seek the same thing!!! Join me and we'll guarantee Earth will develop the way it should!!! Isn't that more important?!!"  
  
Interesting switch in tactics. "So, you mean to say to me that you never cared for Lum?!! I wonder what Oogi'd say to that!!!"  
  
"What does he know?!!" Otako snarls. "He desires Lum-sama!!! Lum-sama must remain pure!!! Lum-sama must remain whole!!! Anyone who dares alter that must be destroyed!!!"  
  
"That curse is trying to use every trick to make me turn away from you!" he looks at Lum, then yells. "Is that really you I'm talking to...or the curse the Old Woman of the Oak Forest put on Lum seventeen years ago?!!"  
  
Silence. "I thought as much!!!" Ataru laughs. "It's no wonder you were so easy to take over, considering that everyone **knows** that all Niphentaxians are *brainless*, **clueless**, ***IDIOTS!!!!!!***"  
  
"Prepare to eat those words!!!" Otako mindlessly screams.  
  
"Now, Lum!!!" Ataru barks.  
  
The Oni, still looking unsure, nods as the lightning lashes out, impacting the back of her Darling's head. Ataru cries in shock as he drops to his knees. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Her eyes widen as Ataru is surrounded by a orange glow. His skin pales as tiger striping appears. Ataru's eyes glow star-white. Rising, his voice booms. "***COMBAT CLOTHING TRANSFORM WHIRLWIND!!!!!!***"  
  
The energy rips away Ataru's civilian clothing, reforming into a ninja's gi. Lum tries to suppress her fear as she watches. "*I AM FREE!!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu* glares at Lum. "*WHY DID YOU FREE ME, ONI?! ARE YOU PREPARED TO SURRENDER MOROBOSHI SO I MAY AT LAST HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN?!!*"  
  
"N-no...!!" Lum looks angry. "There's something you better know, first! Look there!!" she nods down the hill.  
  
Ataru sees the advancing Niphentaxians. The possessed teen snorts as he glares at Lum. "*ARE THEY OF ANY CONCERN OF MINE?!*"  
  
"They'd be if you realize that they're here to destroy Darling!!"  
  
"*LET THEM! I'LL EVEN HELP!!*"  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you!!" Lum snarls. "Even if they found out you existed, they'd still move to destroy **you**!!!"  
  
"*WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!*"  
  
"Think about it!" Lum holds up a cautious finger. "Not everyone knows about you!! All they see is Darling! They're not going to give you a chance to state your case before they destroy Darling...and you!!"  
  
Ataru hums as he stares at the advancing Niphentaxians. His eyes narrow as he notices their eyes glowing. "***SPIRIT-SENSOR!!!!***"  
  
A mace appears! The crystal at one end glows as it gives the possessed teen a clearer view. "*INTERESTING!*" he muses. "*THEY HAVE BEEN POSSESSED BY SOME OUTSIDE POWER!*"  
  
"That's a curse for me!!" Lum points at herself. "It's designed to keep me away from consummating my relationship with Darling!!!"  
  
Ataru gives her a thin smile. "*UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, I WOULD HELP SUCH A CURSE KEEP YOU AWAY FROM MOROBOSHI!!*" he mirthlessly cackles. "*HOWEVER, I ALSO SENSE THAT THIS CURSE HAS BECOME A SHINMA!!!*"  
  
Lum looks confused. "*Shinma*?!"  
  
"*YOU SHOULD BETTER LEARN YOUR FUTURE HOMELAND'S MYTHS IF YOU DESIRE TO LIVE ON EARTH*," the possessed teen sneers. "*A SHINMA IS A CREATURE NEITHER GOOD NOR EVIL, BUT AS LONG AS IT EXISTS WITHIN THIS DIMENSION, THOSE NORMAL HUMANS WHO COME IN CONTACT WITH IT ARE DOOMED!*"  
  
The Oni shudders, realizing there is presently no hope for Otako or her fellow colonists. Looking at his spirit-sensor, Ataru hums, then his head turns toward the gestation factory. "*THOSE APPROACHING US ARE MILLIPEDES' FEET!*" he snorts, pointing to a glowing light on one of the factory's towers. "*THERE IS THE SHINMA'S HEART!!*"  
  
Lum looks, her eyes focusing on the glow. A nauseating feeling crosses her heart. "Why do I feel so ill...?!" she shudders.  
  
"*IT IS FOCUSING ITS ENERGY ON YOU!*" the *saikoo jinseijitsu* reports. "*IT LIVES TO BRING YOU MISERY AND LONELINESS! COMMENDABLE, IF YOU ASK ME!! STILL, I'LL NOT BROOK ANYONE ATTEMPTING TO DESTROY MY HOST BEFORE I CAN MAKE IT MY OWN OR TRANSFER TO ANOTHER!!!*"  
  
Lum shudders, wondering which side she should applaud. "Lum-chan!!!" Atako's voice yells from nowhere. "We've got a problem!!"  
  
Inside the factory's control room, Atako stands beside another Lum, now dressed in a jumpsuit, working feverishly on the primary command systems. "What's wrong?!" Lum asks.  
  
"Sister, there's an object attached to the stations primary power systems!" Gloriana speaks. "*Tcha*, this is so annoying!!"  
  
"That must be the controlling orb!"  
  
"Yes!!" Gloriana nods. "It's feeding a virus program into the primary command codes! As long as that orb exists, I can't activate the factory's stardrive systems, the planetary destruct system or reprogram the social control systems to free my people from the master control network!! It must be destroyed at once or we'll never leave this planet...and that's not to mention what could happen if that curse spreads to other worlds!!!"  
  
Lum looks at Ataru. "If this curse isn't stopped here, it'll spread to the other worlds of Niphentaxian space! The whole galaxy could be threatened if this curse gets out of hand!"  
  
"*SO I SEE*," the possessed teen snarls. "*SUCH DOMINATION DOES NOT PLEASE ME ONE BIT!! I SUGGEST WE DISPOSE OF THAT ORB!!!*"  
  
He leaps, snaring Lum by the hand as he soars to the factory. Landing on the roof some distance from the orb, the possessed teen brings his cupped hands together as if he was drawing a sword. "***SOULSWORD!!!!!!***"  
  
The magical katana appears. "*WE SHALL SEE IF THIS CURSE IS STRONG ENOUGH TO RESIST THE GREATEST FORCE OF THE MARTIAL ARTS!!!*"  
  
"You better look around!" Lum warns.  
  
Ataru's eyes narrow as he finds himself surrounded by Niphentaxians, blankly gazing at him. Leading them is Otako. "Destroy him!!"  
  
The Oni notices the Niphentaxians' skins shrivelling, their life forces drained to form a glowing cloud. "Gods, no!!!" she gasps, cupping her mouth closed. "Their energy's being drained by that thing!!"  
  
"*AN INTERESTING TACTIC!*" Ataru raises his hand. "*BUT ONE EASILY COUNTERED!!*" He barks, "***SPIRIT-BREAKER FIRE-LIGHT!!!!!!***"  
  
A beam of energy lashes from Ataru's fingertip, lancing into the orb!! The orb's glow fades as it defends itself. Lum gasps as the energy draining from the Niphentaxians disperses. The Oni's eyes widen on seeing the colonists' bodies fading. "No...no...gods, no!!!" she shakes her head, stumbling towards Otako, who still seems alive. "Otako!!"  
  
Lum gently lifts the dying priestess into her lap. She tries not to vomit at the sight of the shrivelling skin. "My fault..." Otako gasps, summoning what little strength she has left. "All... my fault...Lum-sama..."  
  
"Don't move! Save your strength!!"  
  
"No...this is only just...punishment, Lum-sama..." she gasps. "Don't...mourn me...I accept...judgement Fate...chose for me...!"  
  
The Oni shakes her head, wondering what she did to deserve such loyalty. "Lum-sama, my sister...?" Otako gasps. "Is she...?"  
  
"She's all right," Lum nods.  
  
Otako nods, allowing death to take her. "I hope...you and Ataru...have a wonderful life...tell him...how sorry...I am...!"  
  
Lum gasps as Otako fades. "No...NO!!!!" the Oni screams, spinning around to glare at the orb. "YOU MURDERED ALL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE JUST TO HURT ME?!?!?! ***HERE'S MY DIVINE RETRIBUTION!!!!!!***"  
  
She unleashes a blast of electricity. It strikes the orb with as much fury as the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* attack!! "*YOU FOOL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!*" it bellows...  
  
...as a backlash of energy ploughs into him!!! "DARLING!!!!!!" Lum cries.  
  
She turns back, seeing the controlling orb glowing more brightly than ever. The Oni floats back, eyes wide. "What...what does it take to destroy you...?!!" she gasps.  
  
An aged cackle is heard as the Old Woman's voice taunts over the years. THE NEWBORN WAS A GIRL, WAS IT NOT?! she cackles. THUS SHALL THE CURSE BE FULFILLED! WHEN THE BABE BECOMES A WOMAN, HER FATE SHALL BE SUCH THAT SHE AND HER BELOVED WILL BE FOREVER SEPARATED!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE MAY LOVE HIM, THE LOVE WON'T BE MUTUAL! NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE MAY FALL IN LOVE, THE LOVE WILL BE SHATTERED AND HER DREAMS SHALL NEVER COME TRUE!! More laughter is heard, then the Old Woman finishes. THUS, IT SHALL BE! HER DESTINY IS NOW DETERMINED!!  
  
"No...no...!!" she shakes her head. "No! I will not allow this to happen to me!! I will **not** allow this to happen!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME!!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW **ANYONE** TO DOMINATE MY LIFE!!!!!!"  
  
Summoning what power she has, she lashes out, blasting the orb anew! It summons the energy necessary to defend itself against the Oni's attacks...as Lum utters a tired gasp, falling to the factory's roof. "No...!!" she moans. "It can't end this way..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum...!" Atako gasps as she and Gloriana witness the battle from below. She gently embraces the Oni bioroid, their eyes rivetted on the scene playing itself on the viewscreen.  
  
* * *  
  
Silence falls over the roof as Lum and Ataru lay unconscious, unmoving. The orb glows, as if it was Big Brother watching over streets in "1984." Then, an astral image appears beside Lum. Lum-chan...  
  
Lum's eyes flutter open. "Noa...?"  
  
She looks up to see the Seishin-born bureaucrat smiling at her. Hi, love! Noa kisses the Oni's forehead. Miss me?  
  
The orb glows bright white, then lashes out with a bolt of psychic energy. Noa's eyes narrow. The attack dissipates. "What...?!" Lum gasps, eyes wide. "How?!!"  
  
Simple, silly! Noa smiles. Don't you know the old saying that no one gets between a Sagussan and her bond-mate?!  
  
Lum notices they aren't alone. Appearing around the Oni are a great host of Sagussans: Honey, Lufy, Catty, Hikaru, Madoka and Ataru's guards. The Oni's eyes water as she witnesses others appearing around Ataru. "Y-you came! You came to help me...help Darling...help us!"  
  
Did you expect us to do otherwise? Catty smiles. You ARE Ataru-sama's Other!  
  
You're destined to be together! Lufy nods approvingly.  
  
And we'll not stop until you *are* together!! Mikan adds.  
  
***NO!!!!!!***  
  
The Sagussans surrounding Lum are deluged by a blast from the orb! The Oni screams, but the *daishi'cha* dismiss the attack. Don't you just hate it when someone tries to be a fly in the ointment?! Madoka sighs.  
  
I think it's time we taught people a lesson! Hikaru growls.  
  
"Hey!!!" Ataru gasps. "Look at me!!!"  
  
Lum looks over...then her eyes widen on seeing Ataru surrounded by doubles of every girl her Darling once expressed interest in. The Oni quickly recognizes them by name and department. "The Inner Circle!" she beams, remembering her precognitive dreams.  
  
Sakura-chan stares at the orb. Noa was right to summon us! Everyone, join hands! Form a mind-meld with Ataru-sama!!  
  
People quickly link together, forming a giant psychic wall of energy which soon unites with Ataru. *No wonder I've always dreamt of a harem!!* Ataru stammers, wondering whether the sight of so many was a fond dream being fulfilled...or a foreshadowing of disasters and problems innumerable ahead.  
  
It's alright, Ataru-sama! Lum-chan smiles at him. We'll never allow you to be separated from the Other!!  
  
The Other?  
  
Lum?!  
  
Was it true?!  
  
As if sensing his unspoken question, Lum glances left to gaze into Ataru's eyes. *Darling...I will always be here for you...!!*  
  
*Koishii...I'll never leave your side!!*  
  
Sensing what is happening, the orb glows white as it lashes anew. ***NO!!!! THIS MUST NOT BE!!!! THIS WILL NEVER BE!!!!***  
  
Incensed, Lum and Ataru together draw the power of the *daishi'cha*, then, as if they were one, project it at the orb...  
  
* * *  
  
"What's happening?!!" Invader demands, staring at the blackened orb of Phentax Twelve rotating below the "Kashin's" hull.  
  
A volcano of psychic energy explodes from the planet! The ships are rocked as the energy lashes out, finally dissipating into nothingness. On the bridge, everyone looks around. "What was that?!" Nagaiwakai demands.  
  
"I can't say!" the sensory officer shakes her head. "Whatever it was, it seems to have dispersed the energy shield surrounding Phentax Twelve...oh, gods!!!" she gasps, her eyes widening as a new reading is displayed.  
  
"What?!" Invader demands.  
  
"There...the only lifesigns...there's no Niphentaxian lifesigns, Captain...!!" she shakes her head, covering her mouth.  
  
Silence falls. "What...?" Invader gasps.  
  
"How many people lived here, anyway?!" Koosei demands, staring at Oyuki.  
  
"Sir!" the communications officer yips. "A message from the Milky Way 'Curses 'R Us' Management Organization!! They report that the time management device monitoring Lum-san's curse has deactivated itself!!!"  
  
Invader takes that in, then gazes at Phentax Twelve. "But...what happened...?!"  
  
"Sir!!" the sensory officer reports. "Sensors indicate two ships lifting off from the planet's surface! One is the 'Goddess of Luck,' the other is...eh?" she gapes. "Gods!! Contact Two is twenty kilometres long!!!"  
  
"Incoming signal from the second!" the communications officer barks. "It's Lum!!"  
  
Lum's image appears. "Daddy!!! Tell everyone to get away from the planet!! It's going to explode!!! Hurry!!!"  
  
The bridge crew gasps in disbelief. Invader spins to the communications station. "All ships, this is the 'Kashin!!!' Phentax Twelve is about to detonate itself!!! Pull back!!! Clear out of this place!!!"  
  
As funnels of energy burst from the surface, hundreds of starships scatter in every direction. In seconds, Phentax Twelve's crust crumbles into the boiling mantle below. Finally, the planet's energy reaches super-saturation point. With a titanic flash, Phentax Twelve detonates, shattering into billions of atomic-sized particles!  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"It's over. We're free."  
  
Warping away from the Phentax system, the factory proceeds to the Avalonians' new home. In a lounge near the aft end of the ship, everyone relaxes, relieved that the insanity is over with and saddened that the cost of freeing the galaxy of the Old Woman's curse was so high. Hensou walks up to stand beside her sister. "Ria, what happens to us now?"  
  
The other bioroid smiles. "Our people are free to determine their destiny, Hensou. Once they've established themselves on New Avalon, then the future is theirs to decide and control. When Lum and Darling freed the master control system, I downloaded the information I retained on behalf of all Avalonians to the central matrix. They can use it now if they desire."  
  
"Eh?!" Hensou blinks. "What about you?! Aren't you supposed to be their queen?!"  
  
"No," Gloriana smiles. "People've always mistook my role. They believe it is my task to be New Avalon's leader. That's wrong. I was created to be a repository of knowledge, like Darling is with the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. The true nature of the experiment the Creators planned so long ago was to see if the people of New Avalon can use the knowledge I provide to forge a society they can call their own. Now, with the Niphentaxians unable to interfere, my initial purpose is ended."  
  
"An elderwoman, you mean," Shinobu muses.  
  
"Exactly," Gloriana nods. "Now that my people are free, I have the rest of my life to explore. I'll be going to Earth!"  
  
The others are surprised. "Eh?!!" Aisuko leaps to her feet. "You're coming to Earth, Ria-san?!! Does that mean you'll be...?!!"  
  
"Living where you go," Gloriana nods.  
  
"Can we live in Tomobiki?" Shutako asks.  
  
"Doubtful," Ataru's sister shakes her head. "My brother'd prefer that any version of Lum not live in Tomobiki...that is until Mendou's married, the guards are disbanded and Ataru-chan's married to Lum! If Ria or Hensou move to Tomobiki, there'll be a riot!!"  
  
"True," Shinoko sighs. "Where do we go?"  
  
"I've got that answer," Kamen holds up a finger. "Atako's grandma's looking for people to run her farm on Sado!" She then looks at Hensou. "If you're interested, I'll go!"  
  
The bioroids face Atako. "Darling, will you go?" Gloriana walks up to her.  
  
"I'll go if Shutako-chan and Shinoko-chan go," Atako smiles.  
  
"Willingly!" Shinoko embraces her.  
  
"With pleasure," Shutako takes her hand.  
  
The other bioroids are quick to voice their willingness to join the enterprise. "Excuse me!" a male voice echoes.  
  
Everyone sees the other kidnap victims finally recovered. "Um, this may be a stupid question, but where are we and who are you?!!" Mendou shakes his head, having just awakened.  
  
The guards' eyes widen in disbelief on seeing what's happened. "Do my eyes deceive me?!!" Megane gasps. "Two Shinobus...female doubles of all of us...a female Ataru...a female Mendou...and TWO LUM-SANS?!?!?!"  
  
Electricity from Gloriana and Hensou burns the five before they could do a thing!! "Hard to believe we were like that, eh?!" Aisuko sighs, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Amen to that!" Shutako nods.  
  
"They're awake?!" Ataru snorts.  
  
He and Lum enter. "Unfortunately, yes!" Shinobu sighs. "What's happened?!"  
  
The Oni rolls her eyes. "Well, Oogi's charged Darling with genocide! I called Lupica and told her the truth, not to mention telling her about the Niphentaxians' treatment of the Avalonians!! She called Oogi and ordered him to quash the charges or else face expulsion from the Galactic Federation. That would leave Oogi's people quite vulnerable to attacks from Ipraedos, Zephyrus, Vos or the Dominion since we'd no longer be bound to help them! Oogi complied...fortunately!"  
  
"But it doesn't mean that's the last we've seen of him!" Ataru sighs.  
  
"Unfortunately," Lum nods in agreement. "So," she turns to Hensou and Gloriana. "What do you two plan to do now?!"  
  
They are informed of the bioroids' plans. "Wonderful!" Ataru nods. "Hey, Lum! Let's get everyone from Oshika to move to Sado and we'll all be one big happy family!!"  
  
"Mm..." Lum rubs her cheek against his. "Let's go someplace and talk about it!"  
  
"But of course," he playfully growls as he escorts Lum out of the lounge.  
  
Instantly, Mendou and the guards bolt up. "WHAT?!?!" Megane howls. "ATARU, HOW DARE YOU THINK OF SEDUCING **OUR** LUM-SAN?!?!?! PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU SLIME...!!!!"  
  
The five are instantly buried under everything their sisters could get their hands on!! "***GET A LIFE, YOU JERKS!!!!!!***"  
  
They moan. Meanwhile, in a private lounge, Ataru and Lum relax within the other's embrace. "Now, tell me something, Darling," the Oni kisses him. "Did you recognize any of those girls who helped us destroy that curse?"  
  
He considers the question. "Only one."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"The one who loves you."  
  
Lum is stunned. "Noa?!"  
  
Ataru nods, then kisses her forehead. "I...barely remember seeing her...a long time ago," he shakes his head, clearly frustrated. "But...I know if I meet that girl again...I'll finally have the answers I want."  
  
"That's wonderful," Lum smiles.  
  
They look at each other. "And the best thing about this, I guess," he muses, "...is that unlike everyone else we know, those girls don't object to us being together. Is that the reason I've always dreamt of a harem?" he wonders. "Because I've always wanted friends who don't object to our being together? I mean, after all, the girls in your class have always wanted us to be together."  
  
"True, but that was probably because they wanted you to stop chasing them!"  
  
Both laugh, then kiss. "Now," Ataru rubs his nose against hers, "...tell me about her."  
  
"Noa?"  
  
He nods. "I can do that," Lum smiles...  
  
*** The End *** 


	20. Tales of Avalon: Atako and Shinoko (sid...

*This isn't me,* Atako sighs.  
  
In her hands is a uniform. Black with gold trim, it is   
similar to the Sagussan duty jumpsuit her brother sported when he   
became the Cyborg. The one difference is the phoenix insignia.   
Rather than the Sagussan single phoenix, the wings reaching to the   
stars, the Avalonians wore a two-phoenix insignia. One was the   
same as the Sagussan symbol. The other sat behind and above the   
first, the wings spread out. As if the first phoenix had emerged   
from the womb of the second.  
  
Avalon emerging from the womb of Sagussa.  
  
Setting it aside, Atako walks to a computer terminal.   
"Clothing replicator," she orders. "Terran standard. Turtleneck   
sweater, slacks. Measure to my size."  
  
A *ding!* produces the clothing. Atako slips off the   
jumpsuit she had worn since her birth three days before, then   
before dressing, stares at her image in a mirror. "I'm a girl..."   
she mutters, her hands again darting over her body to confirm once   
more her gender. Tears well in her eyes as she sinks to the deck,   
a flash of denial crawling up her spine.  
  
Atako? Who was Atako Moroboshi? A double, a replica of   
Ataru Moroboshi. Created as a woman by a bioroid factory   
programmed to create women only in a final attempt to free the   
Avalonians from their Niphentaxian masters. It had worked, with   
the help of her brother and future sister-in-law. Six million   
Avalonians on Phentax Twelve were freed. Now aboard the bioroid   
factory for the trip to New Avalon.  
  
Even now, nearly four million more spread out among the other   
worlds of Oogi's domain were heeding Gloriana's call, slaying   
their masters, seizing ships and treking to New Avalon. The   
Niphentaxian Navy was helpless to stop them; their own command   
codes had been used against them to ensure Avalonians escape. The   
remainder of the Galactic Federation now knew of the bioroid   
race's existence. Ships were arriving to monitor the migration to   
New Avalon, to ensure Oogi could not stop them.  
  
Atako didn't care. She wanted to believe in her heart this   
is the way things should be. How could she? Unlike Nendo-kata,   
Avalonians didn't possess natural parthenogenetic abilities.   
Atako might be forced to...be with a man? How could she accept   
that when she had been a man three days before?!  
  
A hand falls on her. Atako gasps, then stares at the woman   
beside her. "Shinoko...?"  
  
"It's alright," Shinoko Miyaki gently embraces Atako. "It's   
alright. Everything's going to be fine, Atako-kun. Everything'll   
be alright. I'm here for you now..."  
  
Atako shudders as tears shake her...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
Tales of Avalon: Atako and Shinoko  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: This is the first of series of side stories   
covering events surrounding the Avalonian bioroids constructed in   
the image of Ataru and his friends. They occur in the period   
between the end of "What Price For Love?" and the start of "My   
Darlings United."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"New Avalon," Lum gasps.  
  
A beautiful world rotates under the keel of the bioroid   
factory as people crowd the viewports to stare at their promised   
land. Third of ten, New Avalon sat right on the border between   
space claimed by Gomiana and the march realms of the Seifukusu   
Dominion. Though almost everyone in this sector of space knew of   
this world's existence, none had claimed or settled it. New   
Avalon was a potential flashpoint, its existence akin to Damocles'   
sword hanging over relations between the Dominion and the   
Federation. Leaving it alone seemed the most prudent course.  
  
Until now.  
  
Lum looks around to see Avalonians stare at their   
inheritance. The Oni is stunned at the variation the factory   
could produce. Young girls, some Reiko's age. Teenagers. Young   
adults, the eldest Sakura's age. An Earth-like spectrum of skin   
colours, hair types and body formats. Older Avalonians possessed   
the tapered ears of their former masters. Those created later   
were round-eared, more reflective of their Sagussan creators.   
Many had changed from their Niphentaxian clothes to sleeveless   
jumpsuits, similar to the Sagussan duty jumpsuit save the   
difference of chest insignia. Others, those from Phentax Twelve's   
many village communes, went nude; after all, in an all-female   
society, where was the need for modesty?  
  
Then, there were people she recognized immediately. "Kamen!   
Hensou-chan!"  
  
Kamen and Hensou turn, waving at the latter's template as she   
walks up. "Isn't this wonderful, Onee-chan?" Hensou claps her   
hands. "We came out here to learn who we are and we wind up   
freeing our people!"  
  
"I'm glad," Lum grasps their hands, then remembers something.   
"I...I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Kamen blinks. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just wish Nassur-chan would've told me about you," Lum   
sighs. "It's no fair that you were created just to be living   
targets."  
  
"Hey, that was the idea, remember?" Kamen reminds her. "We   
existed to ensure you would have happy lives. Maybe when we get   
to Earth, we'll tell you some of the adventures we had standing in   
your place," she winks.  
  
"I'd love to hear them," Lum warmly smiles. "But from now   
on, you'll be masters of your own lives. I don't think Nassur-  
chan would want you to return to cryofreeze after he learns about   
the Avalonians."  
  
"It's okay," Hensou smiles. "Right now, I think he's more   
worried about how he'll get Benten to the altar."  
  
"True," Lum beams, then leans up to them. "So, are you or   
aren't you?"  
  
"What?" Kamen wonders.  
  
"Lovers, silly!"  
  
Before Hensou could answer, hands wraps her in a tight   
embrace. "Hensou-san, please!! I will be more than willing to   
fill the gaping holes in your heart!!" Mendou exclaims.  
  
Lum's sister lets him have it! "Hands off!!!" she snaps. "I   
wouldn't mate with you even if you were the last male in   
existence!!"  
  
Two large women who once served as police auxiliaries appear.   
"Is there a problem, sister Hensou?" one asks, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes!" Hensou snarls, picking up the dazed Mendou. "Throw   
this gene-trash into a cryotube, then find Megane and his three   
idiots and freeze them, too! Don't let them out until Lum and her   
friends leave."  
  
"Of course," the other smiles, grabbing Mendou and dragging   
him off.  
  
"Idiots!" Lum sneers. "Mal-chan's lucky. She can only mate   
with other women so she doesn't have to put up to those jerks!"  
  
"Lucky her!" Hensou snorts.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" a voice wonders.  
  
"Darling!!" Lum and Hensou smile.  
  
The three turn as Atako walks up. "You know you don't have   
to call me that," she sighs. "I'm not your fiancee, remember?"  
  
"Sorry," Lum blushes.  
  
"You have to admit we're so used to it, it's automatic,"   
Hensou adds.  
  
Atako hums, gazing at Hensou, then turns to Kamen. "I think   
you better remind this girl where her loyalties really lie,   
Kamen."  
  
"I think I'll do it now," Kamen gently grasps Hensou's hand.   
"Come along, dear."  
  
"Coming," Hensou giggles.  
  
"Young couples in love," Lum sighs. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"I guess," Atako sighs.  
  
Lum blinks. "You okay?"  
  
"No," Atako sighs. "I'm...still trying to accept what's   
happened to me," she stares at herself. "What would you do if you   
woke up one day and found out you were a guy?"  
  
"I don't know," the Oni admits, placing a reassuring hand on   
the Avalonian's shoulder. "But I know you. Even if you are   
different from my Darling, you'll get through this."  
  
"Lum!!" an angry voice hisses.  
  
Both see Shinoko, the air around her ablaze with jealousy.   
"Shinoko!!" Lum yelps.  
  
Shinobu's sister hefts a gaming table over her head,   
demonstrating what else she inherited along with her looks and   
memories. "I told you!!" she snarls. "Leave MY Atako-kun alone!!   
You already have your mate!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Lum waves the angry bioroid back. "I'm   
sorry!!"  
  
"Shinoko-chan, relax, willya?" Atako sighs. "Lum didn't mean   
anything."  
  
"She better not have!" Shinoko lowers the table. "It's bad   
enough that I'll have to contend with two bioroid doubles of Lum   
when we move to Sado!!"  
  
"Will you relax? Geez, what's with you?"  
  
Shinoko blinks, then looks away. "Don't you understand?" she   
wonders, then stares at Atako. "I was created for you, remember?"  
  
Atako shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
The bioroid factory assumes a stationary orbit over New   
Avalon's largest city. Each of the twenty urban habitations were   
preserved under pressure domes, airtight to prevent the outside   
elements from destroying the cities before the Avalonians could   
claim their world. Construction crews, aided by the planet's   
large fleet of maintenance robots, quickly dismantle the domes as   
the bioroids stream to the surface. Atako watches this from the   
observation gallery. There was no need to proceed down; this   
would not be her home.  
  
"You alright, Darling?" a voice wonders.  
  
Atako blinks, then turns to see Gloriana standing there.   
Already, she had begun to change her looks. Atop her black-and-  
gold Avalonian jumpsuit, her hair was styled in a braided bun over   
her horns, much like the way Lum wore her hair when she played   
Shinobi Nomade. "Oh, hi, Ria," she smiles, referring to Avalon's   
elder mother by nickname. "Are you finished with the debugging?"  
  
"I'm running a systems diagnostic on the master controls,"   
Ria sighs, walking up beside her. "By our standards, the   
Niphentaxians were quite primitive, but they're also fast   
learners. Eradicating all the bugs and viruses they left behind   
will take a while."  
  
Atako notices that Ria's eyes are shadowed. It was as if she   
had not slept for a day, maybe more. "Why don't you go to bed?"   
she prompts. "You can't work twenty-four hours a day, you know."  
  
"Darling, I'm the only one who can do this!" Ria sighs. "I'm   
the only one who knows these codes. I'm the only one who can   
cleanse this system, free everyone from the factory's controls.   
The chance is still there that the Niphentaxians might've left   
something..."  
  
"It'll be found," Atako cuts in. "But it won't be found if   
you fall asleep on the job. Now, c'mon," she guides Ria out of   
the lounge.  
  
A moment later, they arrive at a private cabin. The   
Niphentaxians had converted some empty space into quarters for the   
factory's teams, now used by Atako and her friends. Unseen by   
either Atako or Ria, Shinoko watches from the door to her room.   
"What're Atako-kun and Ria doing?" she quietly muses.  
  
The door closes. Shinoko quietly sneaks up to listen in.   
Inside, Atako gently lifts Ria into the bed. "There you go," the   
former smiles. "Let's get you tucked in."  
  
"Darling..." Ria's voice turns saucy.  
  
"What?"  
  
A giggle responds. Atako gulps as Ria's hands deftly remove   
her jumpsuit. "I don't like to sleep alone, Darling," she coos.  
  
Atako stammers as Ria's hand gently tugs her toward the elder   
mother. "Ria..."  
  
Outside, unnoticed, Shinoko shudders, then runs back to her   
room. Slamming the door closed behind her, she falls onto her   
bed, wailing. "She doesn't love me!! She doesn't love me!! She   
doesn't love me...!"  
  
Back in Ria's room, Atako shudders as she finds herself drawn   
into the former's embrace. "Ria, stop this..." she gasps.  
  
"Darling, I want you..." Ria coos, gently blowing on Atako's   
ear.  
  
She shudders. That was one of the things Lum used to arouse   
Ataru, like his suckling her horns. Suddenly, for an instant,   
they ceased being Atako and Gloriana. Now, they were Ataru and   
Lum. "Lum-chan..."  
  
"Come to me, Darling..." the latter moans. "I want you so   
bad..."  
  
Their lips drift toward the other...then Atako blinks as   
something comes to her. "Ria, stop it!! Get a hold of   
yourself!!!"  
  
"Eh?!" Ria blinks. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, gods!" Atako slaps her forehead. "I thought I was   
Ataru! What's wrong with me?!"  
  
The elder mother lies still, her mind analyzing the event.   
"No wonder," she moans. "We're still having trouble understanding   
who we are. The part of me that's Lum saw you, thought you were   
Ataru, then took over."  
  
"You did the same thing to me," Atako breathes out in relief.   
"Oh, gods, how are we going to get used to this?"  
  
"I don't know," Ria shakes her head...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Atako walks to her room. She and Ria cried,   
allowed their frustrations to vent themselves before parting.   
Stopping by her door, she blinks as someone's sobs reach her ears.   
Walking to the next room, she knocks. "Shinoko?! You okay?!"  
  
More sobs. Atako opens the door to see Shinoko laying on her   
bed, her face buried in her pillow. "Shinoko, what's wrong?!"   
Atako rushes in, kneeling beside the latter.  
  
She gets a pillow in the face! "Go away!!!" Shinoko screams.   
"I hate you!!!"  
  
"What?! What?!!" Atako yelps as she finds herself ducking   
pieces of furniture. "Shinoko, stop!!! Why are you so mad?!!"  
  
"You bastard!!" Shinoko screams. "You did it to me when Lum   
first came, now you're doing it to me again!!! I hate you!!!"  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
"What did you do?!!" Shinoko demands, then stops, blinking.  
  
Atako cowers, hands protectively guarding her, then she   
stares at the other bioroid. Noting that Shinoko's eyes were   
locked on a wall chrono, she stares at the time, then looks back.   
"Shinoko, what's wrong?"  
  
"It is twenty-three-fourteen," Shinoko reports. To Atako's   
horror, her expressive brown eyes had dulled, become lifeless. "I   
entered this room at twenty-three-oh-two. That is insufficient   
time for you and Gloriana to have sexual intercourse."  
  
Atako's eyes widen in horror. "Oh, no!!" she gasps, leaping   
to her feet. "Shinoko, get a hold of yourself!! Snap out of   
it!!!"  
  
"My expression of anger was illogical," Shinoko continues in   
that heart-chilling monotone. "I desired to assault you. I am   
programmed to be your companion. Such actions indicate that I am   
malfunctioning..."  
  
"Shinoko!!!" Atako slaps her!  
  
Shinoko jolts, then shakes her head. "What happened to   
me...?!" she feels her sore cheek. "Atako-kun, what happened to   
me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ataru draws Shinoko into an embrace. "I'm   
didn't want to do that! I had to...oh, gods, what's happening to   
us...?!"  
  
"I...I was talking like a computer!" Shinoko gasps. "What   
was that?!"  
  
"All of us have it, Shinoko," Atako sighs. "We're bioroids!   
Programmable people! There's...a master program inside us, even   
me. It allows us, in the off chance that we fly out of control,   
to get a hold of ourselves before we hurt someone. As bioroids,   
we're automatically stronger than normal people. That's one of   
the ways the Niphentaxians used to control people like Tomoko and   
Nuriko."  
  
"Oh, thank the gods!" Shinoko breathes out. "When I heard   
Ria try to seduce you, I thought the worst!"  
  
"Hey, we're both at fault there!" Atako assures her. "Don't   
forget, our templates are lovers. When I was alone with Ria,   
it...it felt as if I was still Ataru and she was Lum."  
  
"Ouch, that would be a pain," Shinoko embraces her. "Oh,   
Atako-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't realize what was going on...!!"  
  
"It's okay, it's okay!" Atako kisses her. "We're in this   
together, Shinoko-chan. We're gonna make it. We're gonna make   
it."  
  
Shinoko sighs, then turns her thoughts in. Yes, it was   
there. A master datafile, which gave Shinoko a solid foundation   
from which to grow. Unfortunately, it was also an umbilical cord   
which connected her to the factory's computers. Ria was presently   
trying to sever that, thus allow the Avalonians the chance to be   
masters of their own destinies for the first time since Project:   
Avalon was conceived on Sagussa. "Okay, I understand," she nods,   
staring at Atako.  
  
They gaze into the other's eyes, then drift into a tender   
kiss. Shinoko feels a rush thunder through her system as she   
pulls Atako onto the bed. For so long, Shinobu had wanted things   
to return to the way they were before Lum's arrival. Such was a   
fruitless fantasy now, Shinoko realized. But, in a strange sense   
of irony, Shinoko had achieved a greater sense of normalcy than   
Shinobu could ever hope for...and with the double of the man whom   
she thought the world of before Lum's arrival changed everything!  
  
Of course, Shinobu could have had Atako to herself if she   
realized that chasing Nassur was a pipe-dream. Ataru had vowed he   
would do everything in his power to ensure Nassur and Benten would   
marry. After Icarus, he proved more than willing to carry out his   
threats. Chances were good that Nassur and Benten were united,   
free of Shinobu. Shinoko was worried about her sister, but there   
was only so much she could do. Having been Shinobu, Shinoko   
realizes that the former's love for Nassur was deeper than   
anything she had felt before. It would take a lot more than just   
Atako to shake Shinobu out of her dream.  
  
Shinoko hoped that Atako did not feel any resentment toward   
her. She was, after all, created by Shinobu to divert Atako's   
interest away from her. Another betrayal. Like the time Shinobu   
dumped Ataru for Mendou...or like the time Shinobu used Ataru and   
Lum to get at Nassur, which led to Icarus. Atako could easily   
think of Shinobu as a coward, fleeing from reality. In a sense,   
Shinobu WAS fleeing from reality in a vain hope to gain some   
control over her life. But that was Shinobu's problem. Shinoko   
just hoped Atako did not equate the Avalonian with the Terran.  
  
An idea comes to her. "Atako-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have...that thing in our heads? The master program?"  
  
"I said we all did, Shinoko-chan."  
  
"Can I access it? Bring it out?"  
  
Atako blinks. The master program was there. When she had   
nearly succumbed to Ria's seduction, it had yanked her mind clear   
of Ataru's thoughts to restore her to normal. Ever since her   
birth, she had no need to use it; she was constructed from the   
start totally free of any Niphentaxian influence. Besides, she   
wondered what it would be like.  
  
"Okay," she lays back on the bed.  
  
Shinoko leans over her, then her finger touches Atako's   
forehead, just above the bridge of the nose. Atako jolts, then   
her eyes dull as all emotion drains from her. Noting this,   
Shinoko smiles. "Atako?"  
  
"Yes, Shinoko?"  
  
"What is your status?"  
  
"Physical status nominal. Mental status uncertain."  
  
"Extrapolate, please."  
  
"I am uncertain. Currently experiencing an identity crisis   
over gender. I believe my future is uncertain. I feels out of   
control with my surroundings, contrary to template's beliefs,   
which I shares."  
  
*Whoa!!* Shinoko gasps. *And I thought I was a basket-case!*   
Her jaw sets as other problems come to her. *Better make sure of   
a few things.* "Atako?"  
  
"Yes, Shinoko?"  
  
"In your creation, was the *saikoo jinseijitsu* replicated?"  
  
"Affirmative. All knowledge that disembodied entity   
contained was replicated into me. Knowledge can be accessed by   
me. However, that entity's controlling personality and its   
influence on my template was eliminated when I was constructed."  
  
Shinoko shudders. Atako possessing all the skills of the   
*saikoo jinseijitsu*...but without that thing's personality? That   
was hard to take. "What about the Cyborg?"  
  
"That entity is a fragmented part of my template's   
personality. When I was created, that fragment was united with   
the main personality to create one whole being."  
  
Delight beams from her. Atako was one person, in full   
command of herself. "Atako?"  
  
"Yes, Shinoko?"  
  
"What are your feelings...toward me?"  
  
Atako blinks. "I love you."  
  
Shinoko barely contains her joyful scream. There was one   
other problem. "Atako, what about your feelings for...Lum?"  
  
"She is the life-mate of my template."  
  
"And Ria and Hensou?"  
  
"Irrelevant. However, due to feelings my template feels for   
Gloriana's and Hensou's template, I may feel...temptation toward   
either Gloriana or Hensou if certain emotional conditions are   
met."  
  
Shinoko sighs. Atako had undergone that several minutes   
before. "Okay," she smiles, then presses Atako's forehead again.  
  
Life returns to her eyes. "Whoa!!" Atako sighs, sitting up.   
"That was weird!"  
  
"How did it feel?" Shinoko wonders.  
  
"It was like...I was still awake...but I had no control over   
myself," Atako shakes her head. "It didn't feel good, you know.   
It reminded me of some of the times before Icarus when things were   
out of control."  
  
"Sorry," Shinoko gently embraces Atako. "I felt the same way   
when my master control stopped me from hurting you. In a sense,   
I'm glad it's there; it'll stop us from really doing stupid things   
to each other."  
  
"True," Atako leans back, pulling Shinoko into an embrace.   
"In the meantime," a wry smile crosses her face. "Care to teach   
me what it's like being a girl?"  
  
"I think I could," Shinoko meows as they kiss. "But I can't   
do it all."  
  
"Why not?!" Atako sits up in a huff.  
  
Her lover giggles. "Because..." she pauses, a serious look   
crossing her face, "...because we're free."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Think!" Shinoko smiles. "We're free. We're not bound by   
any of the old loyalties! Yes, you were attracted to Ria, but   
that was a reflection of Ataru's attraction to Lum! We're free to   
do whatever we want with ourselves! Don't you feel wonderful?!"  
  
"I really don't know what to feel!" Atako stares at her.   
"Shinoko, I love you. It's you and only you. No competition this   
time! My bonds to Lum and Sagussa are gone. But...after all   
we've been through...can we trust each other...to do the right   
thing?"  
  
Silence. "I want to try," Shinoko admits. "I know you're   
different. I've known that since I was Shinobu, when we were   
going to rescue Lum and the others. I don't have to learn how to   
trust you. I already do."  
  
"But what about me?!" Atako points at herself. "I'm used to   
being a guy, remember?! I don't know what it means to be a girl!"  
  
"Then you'll have to find out!" Shinoko sighs. "I can only   
teach you so much, Atako-kun. But I can't teach you everything.   
No one teaches us what it means to be a guy or a girl. That's   
society's job. It doesn't make matters better when we're a mix of   
societies."  
  
"So that precludes us staying here, then? Living with the   
other Avalonians."  
  
"Yeah," Shinoko nods. "I know I'll live for eight hundred   
years. I know I can mind-meld with you, share all sorts of   
intimacy with you. But deep down, even with this thing in my   
mind, I still think myself as a Terran. As Shinobu, I was born   
and raised on Earth. As Ataru, you were born and raised on Earth.   
We can't escape it. We have to accept it. And I want to go   
back."  
  
"Okay. We'll go back. But...even though Grandma wants us to   
help her monitor her farm on Sado, what will we do on our spare   
time?"  
  
"We'll do what interests us..."  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Atako and Shinoko step out of their room, then   
make their way to the factory control centre. There, Ria floats   
in a control bubble, holographic computer screens dancing around   
her as she manipulates the factory's many controls. "'Morning,   
Ria," Atako smiles. "How's it going?"  
  
"So far, so good," Ria yawns. Obviously, she had risen   
early. "I think I can sever everyone from the   
factory...right...now."  
  
She keys a control. Atako and Shinoko jolt as that psychic   
umbilical cord is severed. Both blink as their minds interpret   
what happened, then stare at Avalon's elder mother. "It worked,"   
Atako smiles.  
  
"Yes," Ria smiles. "Even I'm free now."  
  
"So...what happens?" Shinoko wonders.  
  
"Whatever you want to happen, I suppose," Ria muses. "Now, I   
have to cleanse out all the buffers to ensure the Niphentaxians   
can't send a virus in to take control of us again."  
  
"How long will that take?" Atako asks.  
  
"A while yet," Ria stifles another yawn.  
  
Concern crosses the other bioroids' faces. "Ria, will you   
take time to relax, please?!" Shinoko pleads. "You're going to   
hurt yourself if you're not careful."  
  
Ria stares at her. "Shinoko, as Elder Mother, I am morally   
responsible for the safety of every Avalonian. If for an instant   
I believe there is a chance that the Niphentaxians can try to   
enslave us anew, I have to stop it and I have to stop it now!!"  
  
Atako and Shinoko stare concernedly at the other. Ria's   
determination and dedication was admirable, but it was also   
dangerous. She needed rest. "Wait right here!" the former holds   
up a finger, then runs out of the room.  
  
A moment later, Atako returns with Shutako and the guards'   
sisters. "What is the problem, Atako?" Mendou's sister wonders.  
  
"Guys, Ria needs help working on the computers to ensure that   
the Niphentaxians can't re-enslave us in the future," Atako then   
turns to Ria. "Can you pipe the programming information so they   
can help you?"  
  
"It'll take a minute," Ria sighs. "You sure you want to   
help?"  
  
"Of course!" Aisuko nods. "Anything to help you, Ria-san!"  
  
The others chant their approval. Atako and Shinoko smile at   
the other. Just like their brothers! the latter psi-links,   
barely able to stifle her laughter.  
  
At least it can be put to good use.  
  
Suddenly, a sensory alarm sounds off. "What's that?!"   
Shutako gasps.  
  
Ria calls up a monitor screen. A Niphentaxian warship slides   
into orbit over New Avalon, her bow facing the factory. "Tsubusu-  
class destroyer?!" Ria blinks.  
  
"Oh, no!!" Shinoko exclaims. "Are they on our side?!"  
  
Fire slams into the factory's shields, causing the giant   
craft to rock. "Does that answer your question, Shinoko?!" Ria   
wonders.  
  
A communications signal flashes. Ria calls up a viewscreen,   
revealing the enraged face of a Niphentaxian woman dressed in a   
more militaristic school uniform. "So there you are, slaves!!"   
she growls. "How dare you rebel against your lawful masters like   
this?!! Return at once to Phentax Two!!"  
  
"These idiots are unreal," Aisuko sighs.  
  
"No," Ria crosses her arms, glaring at the captain. "You   
have interfered in the Project for too long. Now, either leave or   
suffer the consequences!"  
  
"Hah!! We'll see who suffers, witch!" the captain laughs.   
The transmission is cut.  
  
"Geez, what timing!!" Atako snaps. "We just freed everyone   
and they show up!"  
  
Warning signals flash on several boards. "You're right about   
that, Darling!" Ria gasps. "They're trying to use command   
protocols to get into the factory's master computer."  
  
"Can you override?!" Aisuko panics.  
  
"Trying!" Ria manipulates controls.  
  
Shinoko stares at the destroyer. "Ria, are there Avalonians   
aboard that ship?!"  
  
"Sensory station's over there!" Ria points. "I'm busy!"  
  
Atako and Shinoko run over. The sub-routine comes on line.   
MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
"Scan that destroyer for Avalonians," Atako orders.  
  
A schematic of the destroyer appears. Icons flash over   
engineering, supply, the wardroom, cafeteria and sick bay. "They   
are away from anything which could be used to harm the   
Niphentaxians," Atako notes.  
  
"Can we get them to help?!" Shinoko asks.  
  
"I don't think they're in much of a position to rebel if   
they're surrounded by Niphentaxians," Atako muses, then stares at   
her. "We have to board that ship!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Why?!!"  
  
"Because if we can distract them long enough, we can give Ria   
time to shield the factory from their viruses!!"  
  
Shinoko considers the point, then nods...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"How are we doing?!"  
  
"Working on it," the officer taps on his screen. "They've   
deleted all connections between the factory and the Avalonians!"  
  
"Restore those connections!!" the captain forcefully demands.  
  
"Trying!!" he growls.  
  
A transporter beam is heard. "Don't bother!" a strange voice   
growls.  
  
The bridge crew snaps around just as Shinoko's hands cut into   
the deck, then she heaves. Everyone is flung off his feet as   
conduits and control panels explode! "Stop her!!!" the captain   
screams.  
  
Several crew reach for sidearms as Shinoko drops through the   
hole she made in the deck to the level below. She sprints down   
the hallway as other Niphentaxians scream, passing on the alarm.   
Atako-kun, let's go!! she psi-flashes her lover. Hurry   
up!!  
  
* * *  
  
Just a second!! Atako replies as she knocks out the   
engineering officer, then dumps him beside the pile of   
Niphentaxians who had watched over two dozen Avalonians. "There!!   
Last one!" she turns to the group of women standing by the warp   
core. "You're free!!"  
  
"Thank you, sister!" the group's senior nods. Unlike the   
Niphentaxians, properly shielded from any radiation exposure, the   
Avalonians were dressed in scanty uniforms designed more for sex   
appeal than serious work. Many of the women have scars on their   
arms and legs. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Can you cause this thing to blow up?" Atako points to the   
warp core.  
  
"How do we escape?" the chief wonders.  
  
"Ria'll beam us out the instant this thing's shields go down.   
Just set it up!"  
  
"Of course!!" the chief nods.  
  
Atako sprints out of engineering...then finds herself in a   
sea of gunfire! Yelping, she dives for cover as she notes a   
security detail charging her position. "Lots of luck!!" she   
growls, her finger pointing on target. "PSYCHIC LASER!!!!!!"  
  
A blast of energy lances through them, cutting them down! As   
the bioroid heads off to find Shinoko, something bashes into her   
skull, causing her to fall flat on her face!! "Got you!!!" a   
voice cackles from behind.  
  
Through her hazy vision, Atako sees a male Niphentaxian   
dressed like Mendou. He draws his sword as he boosts the dazed   
bioroid to her feet, then swings back to make her a head shorter.   
"Die, slave!!!"  
  
The sword rises up...just as a bolt of energy cuts through   
his side, knocking him away from Atako! The bioroid gasps in   
relief, then turns to see Shinoko standing there, a gun in hand.   
"Th-thanks!" Atako stammers as she collapses in her lover's   
embrace.  
  
Shinoko stares at the smoking pistol, then drops it. "Ugh!!   
I hate those things!"  
  
"Me, too..." Atako kisses her.  
  
The ship rocks with multiple explosions!! "Darling, Shinoko,   
hang on!!" Ria calls out from nowhere. "I'm beaming you out!!"  
  
They disappear in a transporter beam...  
  
* * *  
  
...then reappear in the master control centre as the   
Niphentaxian ship explodes, its fragments harmlessly bouncing off   
the factory's shields. They are not alone; the fifty Avalonians   
who were aboard that destroyer are with them. "Are they all   
dead?!" the chief engineer wonders.  
  
"No," Ria sighs. "Some reached life pods. I've already   
called Internal Security. They'll be arrested as soon as they   
land."  
  
"What happens next?" Atako wonders.  
  
"That's for them to decide," Ria thumbs the new arrivals.   
"They're the ones who were affected. They'll decide their fate."  
  
Atako and Shinoko stare at each other. "If you don't mind,   
we're going to bed," the former moans. "We're not cut for this   
job."  
  
"Yeah," the latter sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"...and as revelations about the Avalonians continue to be   
made public, ships from various Federation worlds proceed to the   
Phentax system to ensure that Avalonian refugees can escape their   
former masters," the INN commentator makes her report. "Calls are   
now going out for President Oogi to renounce all claims of   
ownership to the Avalonians. However, the president continues to   
call for the arrest of Ataru Moroboshi of Earth, whom he charges   
with genocide after four million Niphentaxians were killed when   
the Avalonians of Phentax Twelve freed themselves..."  
  
Atako shuts off the monitor, then sinks into Shinoko's   
inviting embrace. "Same old, same old," she moans. "Try to do   
something right and everyone goes bonkers."  
  
"Yeah," Shinoko kisses her forehead, drawing the sheet over   
them. "Be glad when Ataru-kun'll take care of that monster."  
  
"That all depends on when he comes into contact with   
Sagussa," Atako yawns. "But that's not our business now."  
  
"A normal life," Shinoko smiles. "My sister's wished for it   
for so long. And I'm the one who gets it."  
  
"Who says we're normal?" Atako wonders.  
  
"We're Avalonians, love," Shinoko smiles. "What we're doing   
right now is quite normal."  
  
Atako blinks, then smiles. "Yeah."  
  
They kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
During the week after arriving over New Avalon, Atako and   
Shinoko help Ria eliminate the bugs the Niphentaxians left in the   
factory. More Avalonians migrate, hijacking Niphentaxian warships   
for the journey. On occasion, Atako and Shinoko, along with   
Kamen, Hensou, Mienai and Damasu, raid the odd ship that comes,   
determined to recapture their escaped slaves. The captured   
Niphentaxians are tried and sentenced to Avalon's version of   
capital punishment: mind-wiping and mental reprogramming, then   
returned to Phentax Two.  
  
With the reprogramming complete, the bioroid factory makes   
its way to Earth, assuming geo-synchronous orbit over Sado. The   
bioroids are welcomed as new citizens of Japan by the United   
Nations. In a reflection of Sagussa's Non-Interference Directive   
(backed by Nagaiwakai and Zephyrus), no Terran is permitted to   
inspect the bioroid factory in hopes of learning its many secrets.   
Shortly after their return, the bioroids assist Tadahitora in   
ending her old life and starting anew as an Avalonian. When that   
matter is settled, Atako and Shinoko elect to travel to Tomobiki   
to see the latter's parents...  
  
* * *  
  
"Tomobiki station," the automated conductor announces.   
"Tomobiki station..."  
  
Atako and Shinoko step off, then proceed to street level.   
"Gods, I never thought I'd wind up coming back to this place," the   
former sighs, taking in the familiar scenes.  
  
"Stop!" the latter stares at her. "We haven't had the chance   
to introduce ourselves to our relatives, Atako-kun. Besides, even   
if we are living in Sado, they're still family."  
  
"You know your family's never liked me," Atako retorts.  
  
"They don't like Ataru," Shinoko amends. "You're different,   
remember? Now, settle down! We've got this one chance before   
Shinobu, Mom and Dad go to Florida for vacation. Let's make a   
good impression."  
  
"Okay, okay," Atako sighs.  
  
The two arrive at the Miyaki residence. Atako remembers the   
time Ataru prevented Lum from using a psychokinetic doll to   
torture Shinobu, winding up slamming against the bathroom window   
while Shinobu was in the bath. "Hey, I got an idea!" she smirks.   
"You go into the bath and I'll play Peeping Tom."  
  
"Mmm...maybe later," Shinoko smiles as she rings the   
doorbell.  
  
The door opens, revealing Shinobu's mother Kimiki. "Shinobu,   
what are you...?!" she wonders, then blinks on seeing the more   
wavy hair, not to mention the Avalonian pendant both bioroids   
wear. "Oh, my!" she covers her lips, then looks inside.   
"Toshoba-kun! Come here and see this!"  
  
"See what?!" her husband walks to the door, then blinks.   
"Well, I'll be..."  
  
"Hi, Dad, Mom," Shinoko smiles, then indicates Atako. "This   
is Atako Moroboshi."  
  
"Ah...h-hi!" Atako blushes, scratching the back of her head.  
  
The Miyakis stare at this female version of their daughter's   
former boyfriend with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. They   
had once liked Ataru, before Lum's arrival caused their daughter's   
world to turn upside down. Now, like many in Tomobiki, they were   
glad he now lived on Oshika. But noting the feminine lines   
disguised under her sweater, they are immediately reminded of   
Shinobu's many kind words about Ataru's sister. "Hello, Atako-  
chan," Kimiki smiles, extending her hand. "It's...a pleasure to   
meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Atako bows.  
  
"Oh, there you are!!" Shinobu smiles as she peeks around her   
mother. "It's about time you two came! C'mon in!"  
  
Everyone proceeds to the dining room, where a virtual banquet   
awaits the visitors. The meal is cordial and friendly,   
conversation brisk. After the dishes are cleared, everyone moves   
into the living room. "Now...try to help us understand what is   
different between you two and Nintaiko and Donna," Shinobu's   
father sighs. "What does it mean to be a parent to   
an...Avalonian?"  
  
"Not much," Shinoko admits. "I mean, other than my lifespan   
and psionic powers, I'm still Shinobu," she indicates her   
template.  
  
"And you?" Kimiki stares at Atako.  
  
Atako sighs. "Look...all I can say is that while I am Ataru,   
I'm an Ataru who doesn't have to worry about aliens blasting   
through the side door or renegade ninja mental programs possessing   
me. I am here, I am whole...and I am in love with Shinoko. And I   
will do everything to make my life and Shinoko's life the best one   
possible. We haven't any idea what we'd do outside of running the   
farm because we haven't had the chance to decide what to do. But   
believe me, speaking for myself, I will do everything in my power   
to give Shinoko what she wants."  
  
"That's good," Shinobu's mother looks forlorn. "Let's hope   
it stays that way."  
  
"Mom!" Shinobu warns.  
  
"That's enough!" Kimiki holds up a hand. "I think after what   
Ataru's put you through, we have a right to question Atako's   
motives!"  
  
"Mother!!" Shinoko gasps.  
  
Atako flushes. "Your mother's right, Shinobu," Toshoba   
sighs. "Do you think we're going to put Shinoko, who is you in   
all respects, to the same risks you faced? Of course not!   
Wouldn't you be suspicious?!"  
  
Atako's eyes narrow. "Then why are we having this meeting in   
the first place?"  
  
Shinobu's parents tense, sensing the rage building inside   
Atako. After the last couple of months, they had a healthy   
respect for Ataru's fierce temper. They could easily guess Atako   
was capable of the same. "I can understand why you're concerned,"   
Atako muses, her voice now brittle ice. "I can understand you   
want to protect Shinoko-chan's interests. It's commendable.   
Believe me, I wish my EX-parents had your sense of dedication.   
But what I WON'T stand is being tarred with the same brush you use   
for my brother!"  
  
"Atako-kun..." Shinobu and Shinoko gasp.  
  
"Let me tell you something," she slowly rises, causing   
Toshoba and Kimiki to lean away. "Let me tell you what it's like   
feeling like the whole world's turned its back to you, that no one   
cares for you! You have no concept of what Ataru's gone through.   
You have no concept how betrayed he feels right now, not just by   
those two idiots who raised him, not just by all of Lum's stupid   
friends and those morons at school, but by supposed 'friends' like   
HER!!!!" she points at Shinobu.  
  
"Me?!!" Shinobu cries.  
  
"That's right!" Atako glares at her, then turns to her   
parents. "None of you can understand what it's like having   
something in your head which could destroy everything you care for   
in an instant. No one can understand what it's like when you have   
to ask yourself every day if you're in control of your mind.   
Nobody can understand when you wake up one day and see that   
everyone around you, ESPECIALLY those who say they love you, USED   
you at one time or another to press their own agendas! No one can   
experience what my brother feels, not even Lum!! No one...except   
me!"  
  
Everyone is spellbound by her words. "You want to trust me,   
great!" Atako waves her hand in a finish. "You don't want to   
trust me, that's fine! I really don't care! I really didn't have   
to come here, but I did it because Shinoko-chan wanted me to come!   
She's the one I respect, she's the one I care for and her   
decisions matter!! Not yours, not anyone else's! And if you   
can't accept that at face value, there's nothing I can do to make   
you change your minds! You want to know how my brother sees you?!   
He sees you as cowards, people who won't change just because it'll   
inconvenience you!! And if you want me to see you in the same   
way, that's just dandy!! At least I know what to do!" She turns   
to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk!! Good   
evening!"  
  
Everyone watches her storm out. At the slamming of the door,   
Shinobu spins on her parents. "How could you?!! How could you   
bring up Ataru-kun at a time like this?! Atako-kun doesn't need   
that now!!!"  
  
"I better go see if she's calmed down," Shinoko rises,   
walking out of the house.  
  
Shinobu's parents stare at the other. "Wow!!" Toshoba   
whistles...  
  
* * *  
  
"I didn't mean to lose it," Atako shakes her head. "I guess   
that means they don't want to ever see me again."  
  
She, Shinoko and Shinobu share a public bath downtown later   
that evening. Atako and her lover are staying at Toranoseishin   
Finances for the night before returning to Sado. The Miyaki twins   
look sympathetic. "Atako-kun, don't be upset," Shinoko embraces   
her lover. "You stood up for your brother. You're right; you're   
the only one who can really perceive what's going on in Ataru's   
head. You couldn't allow them to say things like that without   
coming to his defense."  
  
"I think Mom and Dad are impressed," Shinobu adds. "Dad told   
me after that if Ataru-kun had that sort of fight in him two years   
ago, Lum would've been kicked back to Uru."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Atako sighs. "But enough about him. If   
he doesn't want to have anything to do with Tomobiki anymore, I'm   
in no position to tell him to come back. He has his own   
priorities. Lum, Reiko-chan, Nokoko-chan and the Nendo-kata to be   
exact."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't say that," Shinobu sighs, looking down.  
  
"Shinobu, you may not realize this, but the whole thing with   
the Spirit War could be laid at YOUR feet!" Atako points at her.  
  
"ME?!?!" Shinobu exclaim.  
  
"Enough!!" Shinoko snaps. "I thought you wanted to get off   
this topic!"  
  
Atako and Shinobu blink. "You're right," the former sighs.   
"Sorry, Shinobu."  
  
"It's okay," the latter smiles. "C'mon! Let's get dressed   
and get out of here. I have to get back and get ready for   
vacation."  
  
Moments later, the three emerge from the bathhouse.   
Suddenly, a burst of voices reach their ears from the left. "Hey,   
babe, will ya quit playing hard to get?!" a bossy male voice   
cackles. "It's only a night!"  
  
"Forget it, you creep!!" a young woman's voice echoes,   
followed by a slap. "I'm not your sex toy! Leave me alone!!"  
  
Atako and the Miyakis look left to see a beautiful teenage   
girl being accosted by a pack of men. The men are drunk, their   
intent quite clear. The girl, somewhat overdressed, is trying to   
escape their hands. "What the...?!" Atako's eyes narrow, then   
barks, "Hey!!! Leave that girl alone, you dorks!!!"  
  
The men leer at the rescuers. "Scram, tomboy!! We're busy   
here!"  
  
"That's all I needed to know," a lethal flash shines in   
Atako's eyes as she hands Shinobu her toiletries. "Hold this,   
Shinobu! This won't take a minute."  
  
A foregone conclusion...and less than a minute later...the   
half-dozen men are unconscious, sporting various bruises all over   
their faces. The girl is understandably relieved. "Cool!!" she   
gasps, hugging Atako in gratitude. "You're my hero!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, watch it! Watch it!" Atako laughs as she   
disentangles herself from the grateful teen. "You sure you're   
okay?!"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" the girl gushes. "No one's ever come to   
my aid whenever jerks like that come along," she notions to her   
"fans." "By the way, my name's Kayoko Koreaki!"  
  
"Atako Moroboshi...hey!" recognition shines in the bioroid's   
eyes. "You're that teen fashion model, aren't you?!"  
  
"I've heard of you," Shinoko smiles. "You're on the cover of   
most girl's magazines! What're you doing here in Tomobiki?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just playing tourist," Kayoko smiles. "After all,   
Tomobiki's pretty unique. The only place where aliens hang out."  
  
"You should go to Sado Island or Oshika in Miyagi-ken," Atako   
supplies. "Aliens're there, too...and you don't have to worry   
about dorks like Lum's male classmates demanding that she be part   
of any model shoot."  
  
Later, they proceed to a cafe. "What's it like being a   
model?" Shinoko asks. "Is it as much fun as it looks?"  
  
"It's okay if you don't mind the 'fringe benefits,'" Kayoko   
sighs. "I was discovered when I was in junior high. All I've   
known."  
  
"Does it pay well?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"It's okay if you become really popular," she smiles, then   
notices Atako and Shinoko holding hands. "Um... are you   
two...er...?"  
  
"Yes, we're lovers," Shinoko nods, brushing Atako's cheek   
with her lips.  
  
"Whoa, that is SO brave!" Kayoko gasps, then shrugs. "Then   
again, it isn't any of my business! You know," she looks at   
Atako, "...don't take this as an insult, but you do look a lot   
like Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
"Well, I should; I AM his sister, you know," Atako laughs.  
  
The model jolts. "Please stay off this subject," Shinobu   
warns. "Atako-kun's pretty sensitive when it comes to his   
brother."  
  
"Hey, no skin off my hide," Kayoko shrugs, then an idea pops   
into her head. "Say, Atako...where are you from?"  
  
"Sado. Why?"  
  
"Would your alien friends be willing to do some test shots?"  
  
Atako and Shinoko blink. "Well, I guess so...if you wouldn't   
mind if we joined in," the latter muses, indicating herself and   
her lover. "I mean, we're all girls, we're all cute and we don't   
take guff from any guy!"  
  
"And we're not interested in putting honest folk out of   
business," the former adds.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to get out of it as fast as I can," Kayoko   
admits. "The reason I asked is that I need help in getting away   
from dorks like that trash out there. They were actually a camera   
crew assigned to monitor me while I was in town. Trust me, you   
two; in a few years, you'll be doing the same thing."  
  
Atako and Shinoko stare at each other. "Well, it's something   
that'll keep us occupied on our spare time," the former muses.  
  
"Yeah," the latter smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, a van pulls up to the parking lot before   
Nagaiwakai's Sado mansion. Behind the ranch house, fields of   
grain, rice and sheep pastures are being prepared for winter.   
Inside one of the greenhouses, Atako and Shinoko are busy with   
tomato plants when a worker peeks in. "Um...Atako-san, Shinoko-  
san, the photo people are here. Everyone else is in the main hall   
waiting for you."  
  
"Eh?!" Atako blinks. "So soon?! Okay, we'll be there   
shortly."  
  
Shortly, Atako and Shinoko trudge into the main hall.   
Photography equipment is being set up. Kamen and Hensou, in   
matching power suits, are waiting for their test shots. "Did you   
two forget?" the former wonders.  
  
"Hey, tomatoes come first, remember?" Atako wipes her brow.   
"We'll get changed! Hang on a moment!!"  
  
They trudge upstairs. "You'd never believe it even if you   
saw it!" one of the photographers muses. "Aliens actually working   
a farm on Earth! I didn't think they knew what to do when it   
comes to farming!"  
  
"Hey, people need to eat on Fukunokami just as much as they   
have to here," Kamen warns. "We have farmers."  
  
"There're farms on Uru," Hensou adds.  
  
Sometime later, everyone musters in the main hall for test   
shots. Shutako was even able to pull Ria away from the factory.   
Everyone goes through the gamut of photo test shots: work   
clothes, school clothes, casual, swimsuits. Those who are   
confirmed couples or working on relationships...Atako and Shinoko   
plus the Project K bioroids...pose both individually and together.  
  
Finally, everyone relaxes in the living room as the   
photographers develop the negatives in the van. Kayoko comes in   
at that time. "I saw your stuff," she kneels behind Atako and   
Shinoko. "You two looked great!"  
  
"Thanks," Atako smiles. "We get a job?"  
  
"Well, it's a lot of part-time stuff," the model admits.   
"But don't worry. On stage, everyone is quite professional. It's   
off stage that you have to watch yourself."  
  
"We'll keep it in mind," Atako muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Atako and Shinoko are hired within the day. In a flash, they   
pen their names on contracts. The Project K bioroids and Ria were   
also considered for special work, but demand for those jobs were   
infrequent. Interest in aliens seemed only concentrated in the   
Tokyo area, although that could change depending on other races'   
fortunes in winning treaty approval from the United Nations. With   
that, Atako and Shinoko find themselves doing modelling work in a   
studio in Niigata.  
  
"Rarely do we get people your age who're willing to give up   
half a day to work as models," Tomoko, a make-up artist, observes   
as she works on Shinoko's face. "Aren't you worried about   
school?"  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry too much about school anymore,"   
Shinoko admits. Trying to convince the Japanese education system   
that she and Atako, who have the same education as their   
templates, could go back with little problems scholastically was   
too much a headache even for Nagaiwakai. "We work the farm during   
the morning hours, then are free to pursue our interests in the   
afternoons and evenings. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, there is college," Tomoko muses.  
  
"I'll worry about that later, if it interests me," Shinoko   
sighs. "Right now, loads of other options lie before me. I want   
to be careful before making my career choice. Plus, I have to   
keep Atako-kun in mind."  
  
"Your life, honey...whoo!!"  
  
"Too much?" Atako walks in.  
  
Shinoko looks. Atako was now dressed in a power suit with   
knee-length skirt and high heels. "I hope you don't fall flat on   
your face when you're wearing those things," Shinoko hums.   
"You're not used to them."  
  
"Yeah, my ankles really needed to be reminded of that," Atako   
groans. "I'll try not to make a fool of myself."  
  
Another model arrives, wheeling in her sleeping daughter.   
"Hi, everyone!!" she notices Atako and Shinoko. "Oh, you must be   
the new ones! Hi, I'm Chooko Ritsuzoo!!"  
  
Introductions are made, then Atako kneels before the baby.   
"Kawaii!!" she gasps, then looks up. "When did you have her?"  
  
"Yasuko-chan?" Chooko kneels beside her pride and joy. "Just   
three months ago."  
  
"Has it been too hard?"  
  
"No, not really!!" Chooko shakes her head. "My husband's   
still in college, so he has loads of time to spend with her."  
  
"Lucky!" Atako stares at Yasuko.  
  
Images appear in her mind. The surprise of learning Atako is   
pregnant with hers and Shinoko's child. Nine months of   
anticipation, watching as life grows inside her, then is born.   
The sight of raising their daughter, a beautiful girl with Atako's   
determination and Shinoko's serenity. Watching her grow and   
learn, pass through the education system, find her mate, then give   
her parents grandchildren sometime in the foreseeable future. And   
she would live as long as they, perhaps see the coming of the   
Fourth Millennium. As Avalonians, that was very possible.  
  
*You can do this!* a voice tells her. *You can do something   
Ataru can't! He can't create life within him, then bring that   
life into this world. Only women can do that. Only *you* can do   
that!*  
  
Seeing the beautiful girl, Atako realizes the one thing   
missing from her life; a child. Ataru and Lum had Reiko to care   
for. Nokoko and Mal were working on how to have their own child.   
Atako had been denied that when she was born. Not anymore.  
  
She blinks, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking left,   
she sees Shinoko smiling at her. This was even better. Shinoko   
inherited Shinobu's dreams of having a stable home and children of   
her own to raise. In their relationship, she did not have to do   
all the work of rearing and raising a baby. Atako could do all   
that should circumstances dictate. Both their dreams were   
possible, within their grasp if they seized the day.  
  
Standing, Atako smiles at Chooko. "I hope she becomes a   
beautiful woman when she grows up," she sighs.  
  
"Thanks," the other model blushes. "Wow!! You really like   
kids, don't you!"  
  
"Well...let's say I just realized something I can do," Atako   
blushes.  
  
The others laugh. The door then opens, allowing a perky girl   
Reiko's age to enter. "Hi, everyone!" she calls out.  
  
"Junko!" Tomoko beams. "How are you?!"  
  
"Okay, I guess," the girl forlornly sighs as she relaxes in a   
chair, then undresses.  
  
Atako is surprised by the tired tone in Junko's voice,   
immediately equating the child model with Reiko and her   
playfullness. Alarm bells begin to ring in her head. Should not   
Junko have that same happiness?  
  
Her eyes then widen on seeing several dark bruises on the   
girl's arms and abdomen. Staring at Shinoko, she registers a like   
look of horror on her lover's face. Yet...Chooko and Tomoko seem   
to accept the girl's bruising with sad resignation. Taking the   
former aside, Atako whispers, "What happened to her?"  
  
"Don't ask," Chooko hisses. "She doesn't like to talk about   
it."  
  
"Was she beaten?" Shinoko mouths.  
  
Chooko stares at Junko. "By the looks of it. She's one of   
the most popular child models in Chuubu. Her parents have control   
of everything...I mean everything! But Junko-chan just wants to   
be a normal kid, you know. So, according to rumour, every time   
Junko-chan begs to get away from modelling shots or tries to get   
herself fired..." she ruefully thumbs the young girl, "...that   
happens."  
  
Atako shudders, a familiar rush of indignant rage flowing   
through her soul. The sad tragedy of Annebelle de Osterloch comes   
to mind. Without hesitation, she walks over to kneel beside   
Junko. "Hi," she smiles. "I'm Atako Moroboshi. What's your   
name?"  
  
"Junko Tsutamoto. Are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah! You want to show Shinoko-chan and me the ropes?" she   
indicates her lover.  
  
Shinoko smiles as she starts to dress. Junko blinks, then   
nods. "Okay!"  
  
Atako flashes an "okay" sign to Shinoko. The latter winks,   
then they go to work...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Atako's and Shinoko's days soon become routine. Up at dawn   
with the other bioroids. Out to the gardens and orchards,   
planting, trimming, weeding, and picking vegetables for the   
market. Work until noon, then have lunch. Everyone then goes her   
way. For Atako and Shinoko, that means a quick helicopter trip to   
Niigata where they spend afternoons and some evenings in front of   
a camera.  
  
Of course, both don't spend all their time posing with the   
latest fashions. Like most other jobs requiring a lot of   
precision equipment and pre-planning, Atako, Shinoko and the other   
models wait in their dressing rooms for the camera crews, tailors,   
make-up artists and scene personnel to get everything ready for   
that magic moment. During these times, everyone visits with each   
other. For Atako and Shinoko, their times are usually spent   
either helping Chooko care for her newborn daughter or playing   
with Junko...  
  
* * *  
  
Sixth day. Atako and Shinoko stream into the dressing room   
to see a desperate Chooko standing there, Yasuko sleeping in her   
arms. "Chooko-sempai, what is it?" Atako wonders.  
  
"Oh, Atako, there you are!" she breathes out in relief.   
"Listen, could you keep an eye on Yasuko-chan for a while,   
please?!"  
  
The baby is literally thrust into the bioroid's arms.   
"What's wrong?!" Shinoko wonders. "You look awful!"  
  
"My husband's stuck up in Akita!" Chooko passes diapers and   
formula to Shinoko. "His car broke down and he needs a lift home!   
I'll be back soon!! Thanks!"  
  
The door slams shut before Atako or Shinoko could reply.   
They stare at each other, then at the cherubic form in the   
former's arms. "Boy, she's in a hurry, isn't she?" the latter   
muses.  
  
"Yeah!" Atako stares at Yasuko. "Here, give me the bottle.   
She looks hungry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
In a moment, Yasuko quietly suckles at her formula as Tomoko   
comes in. "Oh, she found someone!" the make-up artist breathes   
out in relief. "Wonderful!"  
  
"Don't you just hate these emergencies?!" Shinoko positions   
herself.  
  
"They come in all the time, honey!" Tomoko laughs, then   
notices Atako. "You sure you know what to do?"  
  
The bioroids flush. They had revealed their origins to   
Tomoko one drunken night after a long shoot. "I'll learn pretty   
quick, I guess," Atako smiles, then stares at Yasuko. "There you   
go, Yasuko-chan. Auntie Atako's going to take care of you while   
Mommy's gone."  
  
Shinoko and Tomoko exchange a knowing smile as the latter   
gets to work. "She has a deft hand with children," Tomoko muses.  
  
"Hard to believe after his experience with Ten-chan," Shinoko   
sighs, then looks over. "I think that's more of Ataru's feelings   
for Reiko-chan coming into play."  
  
"Yeah," Tomoko hums, then lowers her voice. "You better   
watch out, honey. Atako wants to be a mother something awful.   
You make sure she doesn't do anything foolish."  
  
"I doubt she'll do that," Shinoko smiles.  
  
Suddenly, Yasuko emits a shrill cry. Atako blinks, then   
sighs. "Diaper change!" she declares, then gets to work.  
  
"Want some help?" Shinoko wonders.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll figure this out."  
  
Shinoko and Tomoko exchange a look of dread. After a minute,   
Atako fastens a new diaper around the baby. "There!" she smiles.   
"How's that feel, Yasuko-chan?!"  
  
Yasuko chirrups. Tomoko walks over to inspect. "Not bad for   
your first time!"  
  
"Thanks!!" Atako blushes.  
  
Shinoko and Tomoko exchange a pleased stare. Who would have   
figured someone based on Ataru could be such a doting babysitter?   
Ataru's experience with children counted only Ten-chan and Reiko,   
both well beyond the diaper stage. Suddenly, cooing sounds emit   
from Atako's mouth, eliciting delighted giggles from Yasuko.   
"Now, do we call her 'Mr. Mom' or 'Miss Mom?'" Tomoko wonders.  
  
Shinoko howls with delight. The door opens, revealing Junko.   
"Hi, everyone," the girl sighs, then parks herself on a chair.  
  
Everyone's eyes lock on her. Junko's hair is a disaster,   
eyes red from crying. "Are you okay?!" Tomoko moves to her side.  
  
"No!" Junko rubs her arm.  
  
Atako's eyes narrow on another bruise. Placing Yasuko in a   
crib, she kneels beside the child model. "Who did this to you?"   
she gently grips Junko's hand.  
  
The girl sniffs. "M-my...m-my..."  
  
She wails, leaning into Atako's embrace. "There, there,   
sweetie!!" the bioroid embraces her. "It's okay! It's okay!!"  
  
"I hate this!" Tomoko shakes her head. "They mark her up and   
expect me to make her look beautiful for her shots! Don't they   
understand she doesn't want this anymore?!"  
  
"Why doesn't the director just let her go?!" Shinoko wonders.  
  
"Shinoko, are you kidding?!" the make-up artist blinks. "If   
she's fired, who knows what her parents'll do to her!!"  
  
Atako stares at Junko, then reaches for her portable   
communicator. "Atako to Ria."  
  
"Yes, Darling?" the elder mother replies.  
  
"I want you to beam me and someone up," Atako squeezes   
Junko's hand. "It's Junko. I need a medical exam done on her."  
  
"Okay, Darling. Standing by."  
  
"We'll keep a watch on Yasuko-chan," Tomoko nods as they are   
beamed away...  
  
* * *  
  
"I have never seen anything like this!!" Ria exclaims as she   
stares at her tricorder. "Who's doing this to her?!"  
  
Junko now lays on a diagnostic table. Regeneration units are   
attached to her arms and abdomen, clearing away the bruising.   
"Her parents, by the looks of things," Atako sighs, staring at the   
young girl. "It's just awful!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Ria sighs. "Well, I've recorded several   
sprains, an unbelievable amount of scar tissue, even some cracked   
ribs. This is child abuse, alright. There's no way someone her   
age with her experience could have experienced all this via   
accidents."  
  
"Agreed. So what do we do about it?"  
  
"We could take this to the police. But will they accept our   
proof? It'll be hard to present this now that we're regenerating   
her. Everything'll be cleared up."  
  
"But we can't let her suffer anymore," Atako grits her teeth.  
  
She stares at Junko. The girl is asleep, a headpiece   
connected to leads shielding her mind from the torrents of energy   
healing her many wounds. Atako walks over, sitting beside Junko.   
"We can't let her suffer anymore," she repeats. "I can't let her   
suffer anymore."  
  
Ria sympathetically stares at her friend. "Darling...there   
might be a way to help her."  
  
"How?!" Atako turns on the elder mother.  
  
"A *shirei'cha* bond. With that, you can sense what's   
happening with Junko-chan as it is happening. If her parents try   
something, you could be on top of it in a second."  
  
*Shirei'cha.* A mother-child version of *marei'cha,* a bond   
which automatically forms when the child is born. Not as   
intimate, but just as reliable in relaying danger signals. Atako   
considers that, then nods. "Okay. I'll suggest it. It just   
might do the trick."  
  
Sometime later, Junko is released from regeneration. Ria   
runs another scan over the girl as she dresses. "Well,   
everything's cleared up. How do you feel, Junko-chan?"  
  
"Hungry," the girl stares at Atako. "Atako-sempai? Can I   
ask you something?"  
  
"What is it, Junko-chan?" Atako kneels.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"I know what it's like being in an abusive family. I don't   
think it's anything like what you're enduring, but...I know what   
it feels like, not being loved by my parents."  
  
"But you're a bioroid," Junko blinks. "You're a machine.   
You don't have parents."  
  
"I do have my template's memories and feelings," Atako   
explains. "Everything he experienced to the point when I was   
created is in my mind. In that sense of the term, I'm him.   
He...didn't come from a happy home."  
  
"That's the truth," Ria confirms.  
  
Junko smiles. "I wish you were my mom."  
  
Atako and Ria exchange a look. "Well, I'm glad you said   
that," the former turns back to Junko. "How'd you like to make   
sure your parents don't hurt you anymore?"  
  
Junko blinks...  
  
* * *  
  
"You formed a *shirei'cha* bond with Junko-chan?" Shinoko   
blinks in surprise.  
  
Both now relax in their bed after the shoot. "It's the only   
thing we could do for her," Atako shrugs, helplessness crawling up   
her spine. "In a sense, Junko-chan's in the same situation as   
Ryuunosuke. An insensitive family who doesn't give a damn what   
she wants, but forces her to be something she doesn't want to be.   
What was I supposed to do? Just leave her to the sharks?!"  
  
"No, of course not," Shinoko shakes her head. "I just hope   
we don't cause a big stink over this, especially if Junko-chan's   
parents find our we're coming after them. You might've made   
things worse, Atako-kun."  
  
"I don't think so," Atako sighs, laying back. "Leaving it   
alone, allowing her to suffer further...THAT'S worse!"  
  
"If you say so," Shinoko sinks into her embrace. "But I hope   
you don't 'white knight' every helpless case that comes along.   
After all, you're supposed to be my white knight."  
  
"And you, my liege lady," Atako hums. "Now, how can I serve   
my lady this evening?"  
  
"Stick around. I'll think of something."  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next couple of days, matters concerning Junko remain   
calm. She explains to Atako the next day that after seeing her   
wounds magically cleared up, her parents were wondering if Jizo,   
the heavenly protector of children, was about to curse them for   
their misdeeds. Naturally, there was no need to tell them the   
truth.  
  
Along the way, Chooko's adventures with her husband and   
daughter electrify everyone's attention. After another test,   
Chooko is told that she is again with child. Hopefully, as is the   
way with all Confucian societies, this would be the son all   
fathers desire. That, along with Atako's bond with Junko, drives   
the bioroid to a decision which has been urging her over the last   
while...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, I'm back!!" Atako declares as she walks into the   
bedroom.  
  
"There you are!" Shinoko looks up from her book. "What is   
it?!"  
  
Atako leaps on the bed, clearly excited. "I have a   
surprise!"  
  
"What?!" Shinoko tenses.  
  
"You're going to like this!"  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
Atako takes in a breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Silence. Shinoko blinks, then leans up to her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!!" Atako beams.  
  
Shinoko blinks, the suddenness of the announcement catching   
her totally off guard. Staring again at her lover, she asks,   
"How?"  
  
"Oh, it was easy!!" Atako smiles. "All of us have our DNA   
records stored on the factory! I asked Ria to take a sample of   
your DNA, mate it to one of my eggs, then impregnated me!! It   
only took a moment!"  
  
Shinoko shudders, then crosses her arms. "When was I   
supposed to be told about this?!!"  
  
"It's a surprise!! You've always wanted a family! Now,   
we're going to have one!"  
  
A flash of rage bolts across her face. "Yeah, it's a hell of   
a surprise, alright!!" she exclaims. "Atako, how could you?!!"  
  
Confusion crosses the other bioroid's face. "What's wrong?"   
she wonders. "This is your dream, my dream, coming true! You   
don't have to worry about a thing!!"  
  
"I'm not objecting to that!"  
  
"What's wrong?! Don't you want a baby?!"  
  
"Yes, I want a baby!!! No, I don't mind if you want to have   
a child!!!" Shinoko bolts to her feet. "But...don't you get it?!!   
Don't you understand what you've done?!!"  
  
"What?!!"  
  
Shinoko points at her. "You have taken one of the most   
intimate experiences a couple could share, something we both have   
to participate in, then by yourself, carry it out without once   
asking my opinion!!"  
  
"What's wrong?! It's what you wanted!"  
  
"No, you don't get it!!" Shinoko snarls. "That's MY DNA   
that's now in your body with your DNA forming a child!! You had   
no right to do this without consulting me!! I have no idea how   
you sweet-talked Ria into helping you do this!! God, Atako, you   
may be a girl but you still act like a guy, trying to control and   
direct everything around you!!!"  
  
"Don't you get it?! I finally get the chance I've wanted   
since I became this!! I finally can create something, give life   
to someone!! That is something no man can do!!"  
  
"Oh, so you're doing this because it's something you couldn't   
do as Ataru!!" Shinoko growls. "God, now I understand how Lum   
felt when Ataru first adopted Reiko!! Well, you're not going to   
pull that on me!!!"  
  
With that, she storms out of the room, slamming the door shut   
behind her. Atako watches her go. "What did I do wrong...?"  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, things are decidedly cool at the lunch table.   
The other bioroids stare at Shinoko, who is sitting with her back   
to Atako. The latter has a very confused look on her face. The   
psi-links are quite active. What happened last night?! Damasu   
asks Mienai. What were they screaming about?!  
  
I have no idea, the latter shakes her head. But   
whatever it is, it'll have to be settled between them. Don't try   
to horn in.  
  
Lan's sister nods. Shinoko finishes her meal, then notices   
the time. "We have to go."  
  
"Um...right," Atako nods.  
  
Once they are gone, everyone breathes out in relief. "What   
the heck's wrong with those two?!" Shikko blinks. "What do you   
suppose set Shinoko off last night?!"  
  
"I have never been able to understand that girl when she was   
Shinobu," Aisuko shakes her head. "Don't ask me!"  
  
"Ria, what's going on?!" Hensou hums. "Darling was with you   
for a while last night."  
  
"Don't tell me you had another little bout of regression,"   
Kamen wonders.  
  
"No, it wasn't that," Ria shakes her head. "But I'm not at   
liberty to say anything. If you want to know, ask them."  
  
* * *  
  
"Say something," Atako stares at Shinoko as they ride the   
helicopter to Niigata. "If I've offended you, tell me what I did   
wrong!"  
  
Shinoko responds with silence. She had never felt so   
violated, even when she was Shinobu putting up to Ataru's   
outrages. How could Atako just turn around and decide they were   
going to have a baby? Had she no idea how much Shinoko wanted the   
chance to consider all her options before launching a family. How   
much she wanted to share in the creation of a baby? Even though   
they were dependent on artificial parthenogenesis and Ria's help   
to see it through, Shinoko desperately wanted to be a part of   
everything that happened, even if Atako would carry the baby.  
  
Atako blinks, then looks away, trying to fight off tears.   
This was supposed to be the culmination of their relationship.   
The one link which would make their relationship perfect. Why was   
Shinoko so angry? Did she not see how much Atako wanted a baby?   
What if she tried to explain herself? Could she explain what she   
did? Admittedly, it seemed a spur-of-the-moment decision, but   
Atako had been thinking of experiencing a pregnancy for quite some   
time now, when it fully sank in that she was a girl and that   
wouldn't change for the rest of her life.  
  
"Shinoko..." she stares at her companion.  
  
Shinoko shudders. She didn't understand, not now. Allow her   
the chance to think it out, then say something...  
  
* * *  
  
Others were quick to notice. "What's with you two?" Tomoko   
wonders as she works on Atako's hair. "You have a fight?"  
  
"Yeah," Atako sighs. "Tomoko, tell me something. When you   
do something you believe deep in your heart is what not only you   
want, but what your lover wants...and that someone turns around   
and gets angry because she didn't want it then...what does it   
mean?"  
  
"It depends on what you did...and how much you believe   
Shinoko wanted it."  
  
"Well, I've always known that Shinobu has wanted a family,   
children to care for. I want that now and I'm trying to get it."  
  
Tomoko blinks. "You mean you're...?"  
  
Atako nods. The make-up artist gasps. "Wow!! Did she know   
before you...?"  
  
Atako shakes her head. "Oh, boy!" Tomoko sighs. "Well, you   
have to understand a couple things. As you were a man, you're   
used to the idea of getting what you want regardless of who stands   
in your way. And hearing what your brother did to all his ex-  
friends, you're not used to compromising, seeking other people's   
opinions before doing something."  
  
"I couldn't. All of them wanted me to stay in Tomobiki and   
be their whipping boy."  
  
"Uh-huh. But how did Lum react to it?"  
  
"She didn't like it. She fought me all the way until Grandma   
made things raw..."  
  
Her voice drifts off as something comes to her. Shinoko   
called the act of creating a baby the most intimate thing a couple   
could share! They were supposed to be a couple, were they not?!   
And what did Atako do? She forged ahead, without asking Shinoko   
her opinion, then did it! Take charge, then do it without   
understanding how others felt. Man's world, indeed...BUT Atako   
was no longer a man.  
  
"I think I goofed," Atako looks down.  
  
"'Fraid so," Tomoko sympathetically smiles. "Now, the idea   
of bringing life into this world is never wrong. It's the way all   
races continue. The drive to reproduce exists in all of us. You   
never escaped it when you became a girl. In fact, carrying your   
memories of your brother's daughter over, add onto that helping   
Chooko care for her baby plus helping Junko-chan deal with her   
parents...well, you leaped before you looked."  
  
Atako nods. If Shinoko had done that to her, she would have   
flown right off the handle, believing that Shinoko was using her   
like so much chopped liver. Heaven help Lum if she ever   
considered doing such a thing to Ataru. Ataru had gone out of his   
way to prove how much people used him...and wound up nearly   
destroying what he had with Lum because she was not part of the   
decision making process.  
  
What did Atako do to the woman she loved?  
  
The same thing.  
  
Real swift, Atako.  
  
* * *  
  
The model shoot goes off well. Despite the frosty feelings,   
Shinoko cooperates with Atako, maintaining her decorum before the   
camera. After everything is done, the couple proceeds to the   
heliport for the trip back to Sado. Once in the cabin, Shinoko   
looks away. Atako blinks, then stares at her. "Shinoko?"  
  
Silence. "I...look, if you want, I'll go see Ria and stop   
this right now. We don't have to have the baby if you don't want   
it."  
  
Shinoko jolts. Personally, the very thought of aborting a   
child sickened her. Unfortunately, Atako had every right to get   
an abortion if she desired it. Ria wouldn't tolerate any attempt   
by Shinoko to object; Atako's body was her sacrosanct property.  
  
Then again, so was Shinoko's DNA.  
  
"But I really want this baby," Atako sighs. "Maybe I was   
selfish when it came to wanting one now. But you don't understand   
what I'm going through. Ataru's a father, remember? He's used to   
having a child around to care for, to give his love to. Yeah, he   
used Reiko-chan to help him get out of Tomobiki, but he never once   
intended to raise Reiko-chan without Lum's involvement. And I   
want the same thing, Shinoko-chan. I need it. And I truly   
believed...I assumed...you wanted it too. That part of you hasn't   
changed, I think. Please...please try to understand."  
  
Shinoko blinks. Past events replay. Atako doting over   
Yasuko. Panicking over Junko, ready to rush in like the white   
knight to save her from her evil parents. And before that? Ataru   
had doted over Reiko since the day they met. He also panicked   
over what Elle had put Belle through. For Atako, caring for a   
child was natural; it was something she knew was the right thing   
to do.  
  
"Shinoko...?" Atako blinks.  
  
Shinoko stares at her. "Isn't there something else you   
should be saying?"  
  
"I..." Atako pauses, then sighs, looking down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Silence. Shinoko hums, then looks away. "I'll think about   
it."  
  
Atako glares at her. "Oh?!" she looks away. "Fine, then!!"   
she snorts. "I'll go have the abortion as soon as we get back!"  
  
Shinoko faints! "WHAT?!?!?!" she angrily spins on Atako.   
"HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED A DAMN THING, ATAKO MOROBOSHI?!?!?!"  
  
She finds herself in Atako's embrace, the latter projecting a   
conspiratorial glare. "Don't you know I don't wait for anyone?!"   
she purrs, rubbing her nose against her lover's.  
  
They gaze at each other, then Shinoko smiles. "Don't you   
ever, ever do that to me again," she sighs, kissing Atako. "And   
yes, you idiot, I want the baby!"  
  
"Good," Atako brushes the side of her head. "Well, now   
that's all settled, what say we do something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
Atako's hand forms a spider-leg fist on Shinoko's face.   
Smiling, she replicates the manoeuvre as both lower their psi-  
guards, allowing their minds to merge, meld with the level of   
intimacy all Sagussans have known for ages. "I love you, Shinoko   
Miyaki," Atako sighs as their bond solidifies, then they drift   
into an embrace. "Everything I do, even if it's dumb and stupid,   
will always be for you and what we have between us."  
  
"I love you, Atako Moroboshi," she coos. "And even after   
what you did...I know how much this means to you...and us."  
  
They kiss...then Atako screams as a jolt of psychic pain rips   
through her mind! "Junko!!!" she gasps, dropping to the deck.  
  
Shinoko jolts; through their *marei'cha* bond, she   
immediately sensed what Atako was feeling. "They're hurting   
her!!" she snarls, then looks at the pilot. "Turn us around!!!   
We have to go back to Niigata!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!!" he nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Junko screams as she runs into her room, then slams the door   
closed behind her. New bruises swell on her arms as she tries to   
keep her father out. "Junko!!" he bellows from outside. "You   
come out here this instant!!!"  
  
"Leave me alone!! I hate you!!!"  
  
That does nothing save anger her father further. With a   
bellow, he kicks in the door, sending the girl sailing against her   
bed! Racing in, he grabs her by the arm and drags her to her   
feet. "How dare you say that?!" he threateningly raises his belt.   
"Now, you come back downstairs this instant!!!"  
  
"Leave me alone!! Leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!!" he hits her with the belt across the back of the   
head!  
  
Junko howls as he hits her again and again, the agony   
overwhelming her. Within a minute, she looses consciousness,   
sinking to the floor. Her father glares at her, then drags her   
out of the room. "Stop playing that!!" he growls. "Now, come   
back downstairs and apologize to your mother!!"  
  
Junko moans, unaware of his words. She falls to a heap at   
the bottom of the stares, not moving as her father follows her.   
"Such a naughty girl!" her mother exclaims. "Wherever did we go   
wrong with her?!"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll beat that spirit out of her sooner   
or later!!" he snorts as he drags Junko back to her feet. "Get   
up!!!"  
  
The front door explodes!! "***LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE, YOU   
SLIME!!!!!!***" Atako screams.  
  
Before Junko's father could react, Atako is on him, sending   
him sailing through the living room window! Junko's mother   
screams as Shinoko charges in next, followed by two paramedics and   
a troop of Niigata's finest. "Junko-chan!!!" Shinoko screams as   
she stares at the new bruises all over the girl's body.  
  
"Gods!!" a paramedic gasps. "What did they do to this   
girl?!"  
  
"What do you expect?!" Atako turns to an officer. "Sergeant,   
I want these two arrested and charged with child abuse and   
attempted murder!" she points at Junko's mother.  
  
Staring at the reviving girl, he nods. "Our pleasure, Miss   
Moroboshi." He then looks at his companions. "Take them away!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the senior officer snaps.  
  
As Junko's parents are dragged off, Atako kneels beside   
Junko, now being bandaged. "Atako-sempai..." she lightly smiles,   
reaching for the bioroid's hand. "You came for me."  
  
"Just like I promised," Atako holds her hand. "I won't leave   
you behind, Junko-chan."  
  
Junko stares at Shinoko, then back to Atako. "You two aren't   
fighting, are you?"  
  
"No, it's okay now," Shinoko smiles.  
  
The young girl stares at them. "Does this mean I don't have   
to model anymore?"  
  
"Yep," Atako nods. "No more modelling."  
  
"I can go to school? Have friends?"  
  
"That's right," Shinoko smiles.  
  
"Can you be my mommies now?"  
  
The bioroids exchange looks. Fate's forcing a decision on   
us, Atako shrugs.  
  
Can't argue now, Shinoko beams.  
  
The couple then stares at Junko. "Yes, we'll be your   
mommies," Shinoko declares.  
  
Junko smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"My love, I am forever yours," Atako sips the wine, then   
offers it to Shinoko.  
  
Shinoko takes the sip. "Heart of my heart, I am yours   
forever," she declares.  
  
It is a beautiful day as everyone stands in the rose garden   
behind the Sado ranchhouse, sharing in the wonder of this day.   
Exchange of rings occur, then a kiss. The Sensualist priestess   
offers the blessings. "As you have sworn, so shall it be done.   
Let no mortal tear asunder what has been vowed this day. May the   
Mother Goddess bless you, protect you and preserve your Union now   
and forever more."  
  
With that, everyone cheers as Atako and Shinoko Moroboshi   
face their guests. Unlike Nokoko's and Mal's handfasting, where   
everyone had come to share in the final union, only Atako's and   
Shinoko's immediate relatives and friends were present.   
"Congratulations, sis," Ataru embraces her. "I know it will   
work."  
  
"Thanks, Onii-chan," Atako smiles.  
  
"I'm so glad this happened," Shinobu embraces Shinoko. "I   
just wish you'd've thought of inviting everyone else."  
  
"I've no need to see them," Shinoko hums.  
  
Everyone comes up to embrace the new couple. "Well, I must   
admit that I'm glad things are working out," Nagaiwakai muses,   
embracing her new granddaughter. "So how soon am I going to be a   
great-grandmother?"  
  
"A lot sooner than you'd think, Grandma," Atako lifts Junko   
into her arms. "Especially if Family and Children's Services   
would hurry up and allow us to adopt her."  
  
"Even I can't make them move that fast," Nagaiwakai sighs,   
then kisses Junko. "So, what do you want to do now, Junko-chan?"  
  
"What I've always wanted to do, Great-grandma," she shrugs.   
"Be a normal girl!"  
  
"In this place?" Reiko blinks, carried by Lum. "Don't bet on   
it, Junko-chan!!"  
  
"Well, at least my parents are together!" Junko snorts.  
  
"Stop that!!" Atako cuts in. "We're one family. We don't   
fight each other!"  
  
Suddenly, Kinshou appears behind Ataru and Atako. "Does that   
mean you'll come back home?!!" she exclaims.  
  
The Moroboshi twins look angry. "DON'T BET ON THAT!!!!!!"   
they sock her into orbit!!  
  
Lum and Shinoko sighs. "Sometimes, I wonder who's worse!"   
the former muses.  
  
"We can't help it, Lum," the latter smiles. "After all, we   
do love them, even with all their faults."  
  
"True," the Oni smiles...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
  



	21. Darling's Secret Date (Story #18)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Darling's Secret Date"  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Eighteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This is the first of eight stories which I tentatively call the "Drama  
Stories," for want of a better term. This is where the Tomobiki gang  
confront topics and situations which are normally more serious than what is  
typical Yatsura fare. Consider this a foreshadowing towards some critical  
and traumatic events set to occur in the latter parts of the series,  
especially the Endings and Beginnings quadrology and the Great Father Ataru  
series.  
  
2) "Mei'sha" is the Sagussan martial art directly concerned with the  
interconnecting disciplines between the mind ("mei") and the body ("sha").  
Its nearest equivalents would be yoga or tai chi chuan.  
  
3) "Kari'fugh" is the Vosian hunter's discipline.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Tomobiki...nighttime.  
  
Walking home, Koosei Ryooki relaxes. It had been a quiet day during  
classes. No matter who was responsible for the insanity which had gone on  
in Class 3-4 before, Ataru's final departure had substantially dampened the  
wild spirit in many of his students...  
  
Wait.  
  
Footfalls are heard. The homeroom teacher slows down as he concentrates on  
who is approaching him. A small group, no more than twenty. Young people.  
Mix of males and females, still dressed in school uniforms. The Rosebuds?  
No, there were males; the only males who worked with Ogin's group were still  
in the hospital recuperating from the latest humiliation Ataru heaped on  
them.  
  
He finally stops, allowing the students to catch up. All are dressed in  
Butsumetsu High blue three-piece suitd, determination etched on their faces.  
"What do you kids want?!" Koosei demands.  
  
One girl approaches. The leader of this group, as symbolized by the bokan  
stick in her hand, she is eighteen with long black hair and brown eyes. She  
looks Koosei straight in the eye. "Are you Koosei Ryooki of Tomobiki High?"  
  
"I am," he nods. "What of it?"  
  
Her response is surprising; she drops to her knees and bows to him, her  
head all the way to the ground. She then looks up, her eyes pleading.  
Koosei is understandably confused...  
  
* * *  
  
"Again, Ataru-chan!" Dakejinzou nods. "Do it again!"  
  
Ataru, now dressed in an aikidoist's gi, moves in a graceful circle as his  
hands launch into slow block manoeuvres. He is now on the small island in  
front of his beach house. The island serves as a training ground whenever  
the alien huntress comes to Earth to instruct her student in martial  
disciplines. Watching from the side are Dakejinzou and Lum. "Darling's  
really getting the hang of that," the Oni hums. "What is it called again?"  
  
"*Mei'sha*," Dakejinzou smiles. "It's a relaxing art designed to allow  
body and mind to move with greater unity and efficiency."  
  
Lum looks confused. "I've never heard of it. Nassur-chan never told me of  
this art."  
  
"I've been to more places than Natsu-chan," Dakejinzou chuckles, doing her  
best to keep her cool. "There are places whose indigenous martial arts  
would make an experienced *kari'fugh* master like Natsu-chan look like a  
beginner in comparison."  
  
"Strange," Lum muses.  
  
Both women tense as they sense someone approach. Turning, they stare at  
Koosei. "Ryooki-sensei!" the Oni stands. "What are you doing here?! How'd  
you get here so fast after school closed?!"  
  
"I got Oyuki-chan to teleport me from Tomobiki through Triton. Hi,  
Dake-chan," he smiles at the alien huntress, then notices Ataru. "Hey, he's  
really getting the hang of that, isn't he?"  
  
"He's a quicker study than most people would credit him," Dakejinzou  
smiles. "That's good. It gets his mind off other things."  
  
"True," Koosei adjusts his glasses. "I'd like to see him as soon as I can,  
okay?"  
  
The two quickly sense his disturbed mood. "Um, of course," the former  
nods. "His academic tutor should be arriving soon."  
  
In minutes, the exercise concludes. Koosei, Ataru, Dakejinzou and Lum make  
their way to the mainland, then to the living room. There, a raven-haired  
woman in a business power suit patiently waits. "Oh, Moroboshi-san," she  
smiles, standing and bowing to Ataru. "I hope I'm not late."  
  
"It's okay, Takeda-sensei," he bows. "Lum's homeroom teacher just came  
by," he nods to Koosei. "Could you wait a minute?"  
  
"It's your money," she nods.  
  
"Lucky thing Grandma's paying her salary," Ataru muses as everyone heads  
upstairs. "Okay," he sighs, sitting at the dining room table. "What's so  
important that you travelled all the way up here to see me, Koosei?"  
  
Koosei explains the story. Fifteen minutes later, Ataru, Lum and  
Dakejinzou look pale. "Is there any way to help her?!" the former class  
president finally stammers.  
  
"No," the teacher shakes his head. "I called the doctor this morning to  
confirm it. All he said...was that it was just a matter of time, now..."  
  
Silence falls over the room. "I'll do it," Ataru nods, standing. "I need  
help, though."  
  
"I'll do what I can," Koosei nods in appreciation.  
  
"I'll help, too," Lum volunteers. "Dakejinzou-chan?"  
  
"Of course," the huntress smiles.  
  
"Good," Ataru leans over to bring his girlfriend into his arms. "I  
actually need you to do a special favour for me," he slyly smiles, rubbing  
his cheek against hers, a mirthless chuckle uttering from his lips.  
  
Lum looks nervous...  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Tomobiki High School hums with activity as students continue  
work on their long-delayed class project, "The Oni Princess of Tomobiki."  
In the main gym, a set is being constructed. Megane assumes his place as  
director, displayed by a bandanna emblazoned with that information. Mendou  
Kuromegane bodyguards rush about assisting the students. "Where is  
Lum-san?!" the director relaxes in his chair. "She should be here by now!"  
  
"Lum said she was going to Oshika to visit Ataru-kun," Shinobu reports from  
the stage.  
  
"What?!!" Megane howls, his glasses ablaze with anger. "How dare that  
bastard Ataru take Lum-san away from her beautiful role in our movie?!!  
Why, if that robot wasn't there protecting him, we'd go up there and teach  
him the respect he has refused constantly to give Lum-san...!!"  
  
As the guards' leader rants on, denouncing Ataru in even more vile terms  
than deserve repetition in this story, the girls look sick, wondering where  
Megane gets the energy to continue on his mindless tirades. Suddenly, the  
gym door opens and Koosei steps in. "Good evening," the teacher announces.  
  
"Ryooki-sensei, have you seen Lum-san?!" Mendou walks up.  
  
"She's gone home for the week," Koosei rubs his nose, then replaces his  
glasses.  
  
The boys look horrorstruck. "Eh?!! Lum-san's gone home?!!" Megane gasps.  
"Why?!! We need her here to get the movie done!!"  
  
"Aisuru, this idiotic movie of yours can wait for a while longer," Koosei  
looks disgusted. "Besides, you've been working on it off and on for the  
last year and a half! You can wait a week before wasting film just to get  
off on seeing Lum!! Good night!"  
  
He walks out. "SINCE WHEN IS VIEWING LUM-SAN CONSIDERED A WASTE OF  
FILM?!?!?!" Megane demands, bellowing through a megaphone...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in Oshika, Ataru is in his bedroom. He flips through one  
of his black books listing the names of girls in Tomobiki. "All I ever did  
for her was to say 'good morning,'" he shakes his head. "Maybe that's all  
anyone ever said to her..."  
  
* * *  
  
His mind drifts back to earlier that evening, when he and Lum discussed the  
problem. "*Datcha*, that poor girl!" the Oni gasps.  
  
"My sentiments, exactly," he shakes his head. "You know, for the first  
time in so long, despite the problems we've had, I feel so...in control of  
myself. I feel I finally have the ability to direct my life. And now,  
things like this come up."  
  
"Well, I won't interfere..." Lum smiles.  
  
"You'll be grossly tempted," Ataru counters.  
  
Lum flushes in embarrassment. The truth always made her feel queasy.  
"Relax," he reaches over to gently tug her into his arms. "That wasn't  
meant as an insult. Look...all I want you to do is go on vacation for the  
next week."  
  
"Vacation?!!" the Oni gasps.  
  
"Sure," he nods. "You haven't gone home to see your parents since after  
our agreement was settled. Go to Reiner's Five or Sakusei if you want.  
Visit Oyuki or Nassur or Benten...oh, hell, come up here and stay with your  
sister if you want or babysit Reiko-chan! I just need you out of Tomobiki  
for the next while."  
  
"Darling..."  
  
"Lum, this is the *final* chance that poor girl has for happiness! I want  
to give her **all** my attention!! I'm touched that she wants to be with  
me...and I want to make that special! For that to work, I need you out of  
my way."  
  
Lum looks hurt. "So...all I am is a big distraction..."  
  
"Stop that!!" he snaps.  
  
The Oni looks surprised. "You're *not* a distraction, Lum!" he playfully  
growls, drawing her very close. "Sometimes, you've butted in where you  
don't belong, but you're **not** a distraction!! Besides, we agreed that we  
could date anyone we want, remember?!"  
  
"Yeah," she nods.  
  
"Besides," he winks, "...I want to play some mind-games with those dorks  
down there...and for that to work, I need you out of Tomobiki. Like I said,  
go out and have some fun. We haven't had much of a chance to relax since  
the Spirit War."  
  
"True," she smiles. "Darling?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She huskily breathes in his ear. "Would you give me a going away present?"  
she coos, her hand sliding for his trouser zippers.  
  
He purrs as her head leans down to bring her horns in close range. "Your  
wish is my command," he strokes his tongue on the bud...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where're you going, Lum-chan?!" Ten-chan looks curious.  
  
Now dressed in his jumper and shirt, he stands at the doorway, watching as  
Lum packs a small dufflebag. "I'm going home to visit my parents for the  
next couple of days," she stretches herself. "After that, I'll go up to  
Oshika and stay with Reiko-chan. Ryooki-sensei gave me this week off."  
  
"Oh, okay!" he nods, hurt that he could not come with her.  
  
Lum finishes packing, then kneels in front of her cousin. "Now, I want you  
to go to school and behave yourself, Ten-chan. Remember that your parents  
want you to learn some things about Earth, especially if you want to stay  
here for any length of time," she pats his nose. "And another thing..."  
  
"I know, I know," Ten-chan sighs. "Don't bug Ataru!"  
  
"Good," Lum straightens herself, then leaves. "Take care!"  
  
"Have a good time!" he waves as she flies out the window to her waiting  
scout. In moments, it rockets away from Tomobiki.  
  
Sighing, Ten-chan floats out the window to land on the street. "Good  
morning," a timid woman's voice calls out from behind him.  
  
He stops, turning to see a seventeen year-old girl walk up. Dressed in the  
sailor suit of Tomobiki High, she seems quite plain. Short brown hair, dull  
brown eyes...there seems nothing which would make this girl noticeable in a  
crowd. "Oh, hi," Ten-chan smiles.  
  
"You're Lum's cousin, right?" she points.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he nods. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Chigaiko Inu. I was supposed to meet someone..."  
  
"Hey, Chigaiko-chan!!" a voice calls.  
  
Ten-chan is surprised to see Ataru run up. Dressed in stylish civilians,  
his lengthening hair now tied with a tiger-striped bowtie, he stops, bowing.  
"Oh, good morning, Moroboshi-san," Chigaiko bows.  
  
"Here," he reaches over to take her briefcase. "I'll take that. You might  
as well save your strength."  
  
"Why, thank you," she hands him her briefcase.  
  
"My pleasure," he smiles, then notices the small Oni. "Hey, Jariten,  
aren't you supposed to be going to school?!"  
  
"Er...yeah!" Ten-chan looks surprised, but remains in place as the two high  
schoolers pass. "How come she wants to see that dork?!" he scratches his  
head. "I know he's allowed to date anyone he wants, but everyone figures no  
one outside of Mie-onee-chan wants anything to do with him! What's going on  
here?!"  
  
Shrugging, he proceeds to Onigakkou Public School. Meanwhile, Ataru and  
Chigaiko retrace the tired route to Tomobiki High, her arm slipped around  
his. "Chigaiko?" he looks over.  
  
"Yes, Moroboshi-san?" she smiles.  
  
"Um...you can call me Ataru if you want," he chuckles. "I'm touched that  
you want to spend the next while with me, but...how does it feel, knowing  
what you do?" he stammers, unsure as to how to properly ask the question.  
  
"I'm scared, if that's what you mean," she sighs.  
  
"You sure don't look it."  
  
"Well, I'm not panicking," she giggles. "There's no way around it. I  
guess I have to be prepared, that's all."  
  
Ataru looks regretful. "It's still terrible. I mean, a nice girl like you  
and no guy ever paid any attention to you?!"  
  
"You did," Chigaiko romantically sighs.  
  
No use denying that. "Yeah," he nods.  
  
They arrive on the school grounds. "Hey, there's Ataru!" Momoe points at  
her former classmate. "Whoo, look at him!"  
  
"Hey, sexy!" Kumiko playfully taunts. "Wanna date?!"  
  
"Already have one, Kumiko-chan," Ataru chuckles, then turns to Chigaiko.  
"I'll see you at lunch time, Chigaiko-chan."  
  
"Okay!" Chigaiko nods.  
  
Mendou walks up, looking left and right. "Moroboshi, where's Lum-san?!" he  
finally stares at his rival.  
  
"Didn't Ryooki-sensei tell you? She's on vacation," Ataru quizzically  
stares at his rival. "She's gone to see her parents."  
  
Surprised, the scion of Japan's richest family then snap-draws his katana!  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE...?!?!?!"  
  
A thousand tonne sledgehammer stops him!! "Mendou, I thought I told you  
not to bring that thing into school!" Koosei growls. "And besides...what  
the hell are you doing harassing Ataru?!"  
  
"But, Ryooki-sensei," Mendou moans, paralyzed thanks to the hammer,  
"...Lum-san has gone home...!"  
  
"Being an alien who has to take a while to return to her home planet, I  
allowed her a week off so she can see her parents!" Koosei's eyes narrow.  
"I told you that last night! Don't you people listen?! Once again, you  
blame Ataru for something he didn't do! Now, get to class...you got a  
week's clean-up duty for attempted assault!!"  
  
Mendou scrambles into school. Chigaiko looks concerned. *What a snob!*  
she snorts. *How could he harass Ataru like that?! Lucky thing  
Ryooki-sensei stops them from getting too far these days!*  
  
Watching this, many students start to gossip. *With Lum-chan out of the  
way*, Lan devilishly smiles, *...I could get a chance to kiss Darling and  
get my revenge on her for all she's done to me!*  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch time comes. Since it is a nice day, many students head outside to  
enjoy their meals; school policy was recently altered to ensure that  
students do not fall to the temptation of ordering out. Ataru and Chigaiko  
meet under a cherry tree in the front yard. They ignore the curious gazes  
from the members of her class. "So, Chigaiko-chan...what do you want to do  
tonight?" he smiles, playfully feeding her some ramen.  
  
"Nothing much," she lightly smiles. "Just go out and eat!"  
  
"We're lucky then," he chuckles. "Grandma still sets aside five hundred  
million yen a month for me to use for these sorts of contingencies."  
  
"Wow, you're lucky!!" she sighs.  
  
Lan approaches Ataru from behind, sweetly smiling. "Darling!"  
  
Ataru waves her away. "Not now, Lan. I'm busy."  
  
The Seishin is understandably surprised. "Ataru...*ignoring* a girl?!!"  
Kakugari gags, watching from nearby with the other guards.  
  
"Is such a thing still possible?!" Chibi stammers.  
  
Lan now looks quite miffed. "Darling, I'm talking to you!!" she growls,  
fangs out.  
  
Ataru transforms into a scary monster which frightens the dickens out of  
everyone!! "***I SAID 'GET LOST!!!!!!'***" he bellows.  
  
Lan screams, then retreats as fast as her legs can transport her.  
"Ataru...**screaming** at a girl?!!" Paama stammers.  
  
Ataru reverts to normal. "Now, where were we before that vindictive  
airhead got in our way, Chigaiko-chan?" he smiles at her.  
  
Everyone is understandably surprised. Soon, they shuffle to a position  
some distance away from Ataru and Chigaiko, still keeping the objects of  
their interest within visual range. "I'd've hoped he'd've finally calmed  
down after making up with Lum!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Wishful thinking," Momoe hums.  
  
"Besides, he knows how much of an airhead she is," Ryuunosuke eats a rice  
ball. "Nothing Lan does turns him on anymore."  
  
"Nothing most girls could do now would turn him on," Mie amends. "Except  
Lum-chan, of course!" she smiles.  
  
"What is Ataru doing?!" Megane snarls. "With Lum-san on vacation, he  
should be having the time of his life chasing girls!! What's he doing  
paying attention to just **one**?!!"  
  
"Hey, that's right!!" Chibi nods. "He came by today carrying that girl's  
briefcase!!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?!" Shinobu snaps.  
  
"Have *you* ever seen him carry a girl's books before?!" the smallest of  
the guards shrug.  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend considers the point. "That's true."  
  
"This is more than ominous!!" Kakugari crosses his arms. "What does that  
girl have that others don't?!"  
  
"She's as plain a jane as they come!" Paama adds. "I don't even know her  
name!"  
  
"Ditto here!!" Megane nods.  
  
"I must confess that I too am at a loss as to the woman's name," Mendou  
sighs. "She seems not to mind his company, though."  
  
"That's the weirdest part!" Kumiko hisses. "What's going on?"  
  
Suddenly, a black blur zips over their heads, bounding from tree to tree.  
None see the blur but all find themselves shivering. "Er...i-is it me or  
i-is it c-cold h-here all of a s-sudden...?!" Shinobu's teeth chatter.  
  
The black shape soon drops to the ground beside Ataru and Chigaiko, forming  
into Kooryooko Kanshi, one of the Kuromoroboshi ninjas. "Report,  
Kooryooko-chan," Ataru smiles.  
  
"As you suspected, Young Master, your foolish former classmates are  
discussing the 'problem' of your 'inexplicable' change of behaviour," the  
ninja bows her head, then raises her gaikatana, partially drawing it. "Do  
you wish us to...terminate them?"  
  
Ataru considers the suggestion, then shakes his head. "No. Let them twist  
themselves into knots over it. The more they torture themselves, the more I  
like it. Keep an eye on them."  
  
"Sir, ma'am," Kooryooko bows, then disappears.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," Ataru snaps his fingers, then looks up.  
"Shishako-chan, would you come here, please."  
  
Another Kuromoroboshi, this one a slim black-haired, grey-eyed woman,  
appears beside them. "By your command, Young Master!"  
  
"Be so kind as to deliver these to Tobimaro Mizunokoji and Ryooko Mendou,  
please," Ataru hands her two rolled scrolls.  
  
"It shall be done, sir," Shishako bows, then disappears.  
  
"What's that for?!" Chigaiko looks curious.  
  
"To make sure the spectators don't get it into their heads to jump into the  
game," he sips his tea. "I also sent five hundred million yen to  
Ryooko-chan for her to give to her favourite charity."  
  
"My," she giggles. "Resorting to a bribe, are we?!"  
  
Ataru hums. "That might be an idea!"  
  
Both laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Ataru waits by the front gate. Chigaiko runs up to him.  
"Hi!" he smiles.  
  
"Hi!!" she bows. "I'm ready to go!"  
  
"The Pizza Emporium sound good to you?!"  
  
"Oh, that's great!" she beams. "Let's go!"  
  
"Hi, Ataru!" a voice calls out. "Hi, Chigaiko-onee-chan!!"  
  
Ten-chan comes up. "Oh, hi, Ten!" Ataru nods. "Hungry?!"  
  
"Ravenous!!" the young Oni beams.  
  
"Stick with us, then!" the Terran waves his companions down the street.  
"We'll get something to eat at the Pizza Emporium! It might save you from  
the rot-gut that *ex*-mother of mine makes!!"  
  
"Great!!" Ten-chan laughs.  
  
"Ataru-kun!!" a voice is heard.  
  
Ataru lets out an exasperated sigh as Shinobu walks up, placing herself  
between him and Chigaiko. "Are you going out to eat, Ataru-kun?!" his  
ex-girlfriend smiles.  
  
"Yes," he growls, causing Shinobu to fearfully shudder as he glares at her,  
"...and I've got a date if you'd be so kind to notice!" he nods to Chigaiko.  
"Mind your own business for a change!!"  
  
Shinobu backs away as Ataru offers his arm to Chigaiko. "Well, now that  
the peanut gallery is out of the way, shall we go?!"  
  
"Lead on, kind sir!" she loops her arm around his.  
  
The three head off. Shinobu stays still for a moment, jaw scraping the  
ground. "'P-peanut gallery...?!'" she stammers...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, at the quaint Tomobiki Pizza Emporium, Ataru, Chigaiko and Ten-chan  
share a sixteen-slice pizza with the works. "Oh, this is so nice!" she  
nibbles on a slice. "So this is what it feels like to be wined and dined by  
a man, eh?!"  
  
"Something like that," he smiles. "Tell me, Chigaiko...what were you  
planning to do with yourself?"  
  
"Be an office lady, I guess," Chigaiko sighs.  
  
"No, no..." he shakes his head, "...what were your dreams?! What did you  
want to do if you had a chance to do it?!"  
  
Chigaiko considers the question. "My dreams, eh?!" she sighs, then looks  
to the sky outside. "I wanted to go into space!"  
  
"Be an astronaut?!" Ataru looks surprised.  
  
"Yeah!" she nods. "It was so unfair that you and the others got the chance  
to go into space! I wanted to have that chance, too!!"  
  
"You just might..." Ataru smiles...then recoils as a hammering pain slams  
into his head. "Uhh!!!"  
  
He drops to the floor, reaching for his head. "Ataru-kun?!!" Chigaiko  
leaps to her feet. "What is it?!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Ataru?!!" Ten-chan floats to his side.  
  
"My head..." he staggers to his feet. "Gotta get out...!!"  
  
Without explanation, he runs out of the Pizza Emporium. "Follow him!"  
Chigaiko barks at the Oni. "I'll be right behind you!!"  
  
"Right!!!" Ten-chan flies out of the restaurant.  
  
Chigaiko turns to the waiter to pay for the food. Outside, Ataru staggers  
into the town park. "My head..." he moans, tears flowing down his cheeks,  
"...what's happening to me...?!"  
  
"Ataru!!" Ten-chan's voice echoes from nearby.  
  
Ataru staggers into a clearing, then drops to his knees. Sensing the young  
Oni's presence, he waves him back. "Back off, Ten..." he gasps, "...I think  
it's this thing inside me...!!"  
  
He passes out, dropping like a marionette with his strings cut!!  
"Ataru...?!" Ten-chan gasps, then screams. "ATARU!!!!!!"  
  
"What happened, Ten-chan?!" Chigaiko runs up.  
  
"I dunno," Ten-chan panics. "He came here, then passed out!!"  
  
Cherry then appears! "DEATH COMES TO TOMOBIKI!!!!!!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "You idiot, your services aren't needed yet!!!"  
Chigaiko belts the monk with her purse!  
  
"Sorry...!" Cherry winces.  
  
Ten-chan blinks. "'Services not...needed **yet**?!!'"  
  
They look at Chigaiko. Tears brim in her eyes. "I have leukemia,  
Ten-chan," she sniffs. "At most...I've got two weeks left."  
  
Ten-chan turns white, staring in disbelieving shock at the girl.  
"You...you're gonna...die...?!" tears flowing down his cheeks in shock at  
the high schooler's calm demeanor.  
  
She nods. Wailing, he embraces her. "Hush, little one..." she smiles,  
"...don't cry. There's nothing you can do for me."  
  
"You're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die!!!"  
Ten-chan wails, shaking his head.  
  
"We all die, Ten-chan," she hushes him. "Buddha has decided to take me  
sooner than expected, that's all."  
  
They tearfully stare at the other. "Aren't...aren'tcha scared...?!" he  
sniffs.  
  
"Of course I'm scared, Ten-chan," she nods. "But, I can't fight it coming  
anymore. There's nothing anyone could do."  
  
"I'm sorry," he moans.  
  
"Hush, come here," she tightly embraces him, then stares at the unconscious  
Ataru. "He is the only man who ever paid attention to me, Ten-chan. Even  
if it was because of his girl-chasing, Ataru Moroboshi is the only man who  
even knew my name. How would you feel if no one around you acknowledged  
your very existence?!"  
  
"Pretty low, I guess," he sniffs.  
  
"Yes," she nods. "I know I will die...but I want my last days to be with a  
man who knew who I was, a man who is decent and humane...and he is that  
man," she nods at Ataru.  
  
"I'm sorry to have come in like that," Cherry sighs, "...but I sensed an  
ominous force approaching you, Chigaiko. I'm aware of your condition...but  
this force is darker and more terrifying than the touch of death itself."  
  
"Darker than death?!" she gulps. "What could that be?!"  
  
Ataru then leaps to his feet, both eyes glowing. "***PERHAPS IT IS I THAT  
THIS AGENT OF THE KEISEIRI'CHA SPEAKS OF!***"  
  
The onlookers gasp in shock at his movement, then panic when the energy  
image of the firebird forms around Ataru. "THE PHOENIX!!!!!!" Cherry  
screams as he leaps at Ataru, his can held high.  
  
A second later, he flies into orbit! "***BEGONE, PURVEYOR OF ENTROPY!!***"  
Ataru barks.  
  
"Damn you...!!" Cherry wails as he flies away.  
  
By now, Chigaiko and Ten-chan fearfully hold the other. "***CEASE THIS  
ILLOGICAL ACT OF FEAR TOWARDS ME, CHIGAIKO INU***," Ataru declares. "***I  
AM NOT A PURVEYOR OF THE KEISEIRI'CHA THAT DE'NE WOULD CLAIM ME TO BE.***"  
  
"Wh-what are you...?!" she gulps. "That ninja thing...?!"  
  
He shakes his head. "***NO...I AM AN AGENT OF THE TE'A.***"  
  
"'Te'a?!'" she looks confused. "What's that...?!"  
  
An answer comes as a tendril of energy extends from the firebird, weaving  
around her, lifting her into the air. "HEY!!!!"  
  
Ataru does not answer. The tendril of energy expands until Chigaiko is  
mummified from head to toe. Inside, barely visible to Ten-chan, the senior  
lets out an ecstatic gasp. Suddenly, as swiftly as it came, the energy  
dispersed, allowing Chigaiko to settle to the ground. "***THE DAIMON'CHA OF  
THE FIFTH REPUBLIC OF SAGUSSA KNOWS WELL,***" Ataru smiles. "***YOU ARE  
WORTHY TO BECOME ONE WITH US, CHIGAIKO INU. BE FREE FOR THE LAST DAYS IN  
THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE, LITTLE REI'CHA OF CREATION...FOR SOON ENOUGH, YOU  
WILL BE FREE OF A MORTAL SHELL AND WALK AS ONE WITH THE TE'A.***"  
  
Suddenly, the firebird fades. Ataru's eyes return to normal. "What  
happened?!" he looks confused, shaking his head. "Did that thing inside me  
come out again?!"  
  
Chigaiko and Ten-chan look at each other. "Er...no," the small Oni shakes  
his head. "You just got a headache."  
  
"Oh, that's good!" Ataru sighs. "I don't want that monster coming out  
now...or ever, if I can avoid it!!"  
  
"I don't blame you, Ataru-kun!!" Chigaiko gasps.  
  
They look at each other. Before either could understand what they are  
doing, Ataru and Chigaiko embrace, kissing. Seeing Ten-chan out of the  
corner of her eye, she waves him away. Realizing he has better things to do  
elsewhere at present (if not sooner), he leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, homeroom class is subdued. Mendou is still recovering  
from the shock of receiving detention once more for performing something  
which would have won applause from his teacher...were that teacher anyone  
but Koosei Ryooki. "So," he snaps. "Moroboshi has become Ryooki-sensei's  
pet, eh?!! We'll just have to *neuter* him once and for all, then take  
Lum-san for ourselves!!!"  
  
The other boys nod in agreement. "Hey, isn't that Ataru with that girl?!"  
Ryuunosuke points out the window.  
  
Everyone looks outside, seeing Ataru and Chigaiko walking up the path  
hand-in-hand. The smiles both give the other seem oblivious to the incensed  
stares from the class' men. "Moroboshi!!!" Mendou roars. "Get away from  
that girl!!!"  
  
"How dare you betray Lum-chan like that?!" Paama demands.  
  
Suddenly, two arms snake around Mendou's and Megane's throats. "Can we  
say..." Koosei growls, "...*THREE* WEEKS DETENTION?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone panics, backing away from the incensed teacher on seeing the light  
in his glasses. "You...*dare*...**defy**...your homeroom teacher?!!" Koosei  
shudders, glaring at Mendou and Megane, now trapped in his armpits.  
"I...am...in...a...MOOD!!!!!!"  
  
Both boys gasp as their throats are nearly crushed! "You...won't *like*  
me...when I'm in a mood!!!" Koosei growls.  
  
Turning to the blackboard, Koosei punches it, shattering the graphic  
structure as if he were a karate student practicing power-breaking!! "NOT  
AT ALL!!!!!!" Koosei bellows.  
  
After shattering the blackboard, Koosei breaks the teacher's with his  
elbow!!! His students now cower in mortal fear under their desks. "He's  
meaner than *Nassur*!!!" Ryuunosuke shudders.  
  
Koosei walks down the rows of student's desk, his fist raised.  
"Don't...you...EVER...defy...me...ever...AGAIN!!!!" he snarls.  
  
The fist smashes through Lan's desk, nearly crushing her head!! Before she  
could scramble out of range, the Seishin girl is seized by the insanely  
incensed teacher, then dragged **through** the desk!!! "DO YOU HEAR  
ME?!?!?!" Koosei demands.  
  
Lan is whipped into a wrestling submission hold, then forced into a  
dangerous back-breaker by pulling down on her hands and legs, bending her  
back out of shape over his shoulders!! "NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!" Koosei roars.  
  
"Ryooki-sensei!!!" a voice snaps.  
  
Koosei stops, staring in confusion at Chigaiko, now standing beside him.  
"My, my, Ryooki-sensei," she shakes her head. "Didn't you eat anything for  
breakfast this morning?!!"  
  
He relaxes, dropping Lan out the window! "Er...oh, good morning,  
Chigaiko!"  
  
"Honestly," the mortally stricken student places an apple in his hand,  
"...do we have to care for you all the time, sir?! Go have a coffee, for  
heaven's sake!"  
  
"Er...yeah!" he smiles. "I'll do that!"  
  
Chigaiko sits down as Koosei steps out of the room. "Private study hall,  
you guys!" he calls out, nibbling on his apple.  
  
A moment later, Sakura stares in the class. "What's all the noise in  
here...?!" she demands, then stops, her eyes wide on seeing the devestation  
her old classmate wrought. "Eeep!!!"  
  
"Maybe he got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning," Chigaiko  
shrugs, ignoring the damage around her.  
  
Sakura faints!  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Lan relaxes in the control centre of her scout. "Oh, this is  
so nice!" she wickedly grins. "Darling's dating another girl behind  
Lum-chan's back! I'll just have to call and tell her!!"  
  
She insanely giggles, picking up her phone and dialling a number. However,  
the only response is static. "Huh?!!" she looks confused. "What's going  
on?!"  
  
Turning to her main computer, she activates her electronic counter-measures  
equipment. The reading she soon obtains drives her up the wall. "What  
the...I'M BEING JAMMED?!?!?!" she leaps to her feet, a volcano exploding  
atop her head! "Who's doing this to me?!!"  
  
At his home, Koosei sneezes!  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, everyone in class soon learns of Lan's "problem."  
"Someone's deliberately jamming you from calling Lum-chan, Lan?!!" Paama  
gasps.  
  
"Not just Lum-chan," the Seishin girl snarls. "I can't call anywhere  
off-Earth!!!" She then looks mournful. "How could I call Rei-san and ask  
him for a date?!"  
  
Everyone faints! "That tears it!!!" Megane declares. "It's a conspiracy  
against Lum-san!!!"  
  
"And all I wanted to do was to call Lum-chan and rub it in that Darling's  
dating another woman!" Lan snorts.  
  
The guards glare in rage at the Seishin woman. "Your pathetic lust for  
vengeance against Lum-san is of no concern of us, bitch!!!" Megane growls,  
pointing at Lan. "If you dare try anything, you can be quite easily  
eliminated!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!!" Lan bolts up, violently incensed. "You're nothing to  
Lum-chan...and you're nothing to Darling, too!!! *You're* the ones who'll  
get eliminated, four-eyes...not me!!!"  
  
A staring contest between Lan and Megane results...soon halted by an insane  
giggle. "Then, I guess we'll have to kill you **all**!!!" a mocking woman's  
voice is heard.  
  
Before the five could react, they are beset by a storm of Kuromoroboshi  
ninjas! "FOR THE YOUNG MASTER ATARU!!!!" they declare. "DEATH TO THE FOOLS  
OF TOMOBIKI!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stares as Lan and the guards are reduced to a bloody pulp!  
Nagaiwakai then appears, standing amidst them. "My, my, my," the  
part-Vosian matriarch giggles. "What fools have we here?!"  
  
The other students pale, drawing back from Nagaiwakai. "To ensure no one  
provokes Lum into attacking my grandson, Ryooki-san and I're jamming Lan's  
space-telephone!" she announces. "Further, Oyuki-san was told to stay out  
of it. She was also nice enough to loan me a portable torpedo launcher to  
use against Lan should that become necessary. Finally, Ataru-chan was so  
nice to ask me for the use of the Kuromoroboshi to injure anyone else who'd  
bother my grandson and his new friend!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "Well, back home for me!" Nagaiwakai giggles, then  
disappears with the Kuromoroboshi.  
  
The students are speechless. Lan is more incensed than ever. "They  
dare...jam me...?!!" she growls...  
  
...then gets the Saturn Five!!!! "You can join the others in detention,  
you airhead!!!" Koosei snaps.  
  
Lan moans. Everyone else sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Ataru meets with Chigaiko, when they proceed on another date.  
After their detention is ended, Mendou, the guards and Lan immediately begin  
a search. Unfortunately, they are unsuccessful in locating either of their  
targets. "How dare he?!!" Mendou growls. "How dare he mock us like this?!!  
That bastard Moroboshi must die for this insult against us!!!"  
  
"We will not stop!!!" Megane declares. "If we can't touch him in Oshika,  
then we'll kill him when he's here in Tomobiki!!!"  
  
"When I get my hands on that Inu girl who started this, she's history!!!"  
Lan snarls, then stops. "Hey, there's Ten-chan!"  
  
Everyone observes Ten-chan floating down the street, an ice cream cone in  
hand. "What a nice day," the young Oni sighs.  
  
Suddenly, he is surrounded by the six high schoolers. "What?!" he stops,  
looking left and right. "What is it?!"  
  
"Talk, Jariten!" Mendou draws his katana and aims it toward the young Oni.  
"Where's Moroboshi?!"  
  
"I ain't talking!!" Ten-chan turns away.  
  
"Why, you...!!" Mendou moves to attack...  
  
...then gets a blast of flame! "Creep!!!" Ten-chan snaps.  
  
"Ten-chan, you can tell us where Darling is, can't you?!" Lan switches to  
her cute-girl act.  
  
It fails. "Nope!!!" the young Oni roasts the Seishin girl!  
  
Ten-chan suddenly finds himself surrounded by the guards, all with large  
sticks at hand. "You bastard, we'll...!!!" Megane begins.  
  
Suddenly, the four high schoolers are besieged by the Kuromoroboshi!  
"LEAVE THAT POOR BOY ALONE!!!!!!" the ninjas howl.  
  
The bodyguards are given another beating, then are allowed to drop  
semi-conscious to the ground!! "You pathetic slime!!!" Jinseiko Fusegu  
points her gaikatana at Megane's throat. "You're challenging the most  
powerful family in all Japan!!! If Nagaiwakai-sama ordered your deaths,  
we'd carry them out without hesitation!!! Be warned...it *will* be war  
against all of *Tomobiki* if you keep interfering in the private affairs of  
the Young Master!!!"  
  
Giggling, the ninjas disappear! Ten-chan turns to float away. "You always  
lose, you jerks!!" he snorts, then flies down the street.  
  
As he turns a corner and disappears, Mendou slowly crawls to his feet, the  
rage of wounded pride on his face. "They...**dare** state the Moroboshis  
are better than the Mendous?!!" he growls as a cellular telephone appears in  
his hand. "Shutaro to Mendou forces, Shutaro to Mendou forces...!!!" he  
barks after dialling a number...  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the hidden hangars of the Mendou Air Corps, pilots and ground crews  
snap to action. "Deploy at once and destroy Ataru Moroboshi!!!" their  
master's voice echoes over loudspeakers. "This is all-out war against the  
evil who wishes to destroy Lum-san!!!"  
  
In the hardened shelters of the Mendou Panzer Division, tank crews mount  
their vehicles. "Go all out!!!" Mendou urges. "Locate and destroy Ataru  
Moroboshi!!! Let no one stay behind!!!"  
  
Kuromegane stream out of their offices to board their limousines. "All  
Mendou intelligence forces, all ground forces, all air forces...go out and  
destroy the cancer of Tomobiki once and for all time!!!" Mendou rants.  
  
* * *  
  
On the streets of Tomobiki, the Panzer Division's Leopard II tanks roll  
down the streets, their smoothbore cannons arcing about in search of their  
prey. In the skies over Tomobiki, fighter jets and helicopters fly about in  
precise search patterns. The Kuromegane perform foot patrols, searching  
every garbage can, restaurant, sports hall, pachinko parlour, mah jongg hall  
and any other place Ataru is believed to frequent. Leading the Air Corps on  
their search, their commander arcs his Tomcat over Tokyo Bay. "Young  
Master," he reports. "No sign of Ataru Moroboshi." He glances left to see  
a large, Edwardian-era passenger liner anchored in the middle of the bay.  
"The only unusual thing to report is the presence of the 'Robert Bruce' in  
Tokyo Bay," the commander continues.  
  
Mendou looks surprised. "The 'Robert Bruce?!'"  
  
"Yes, sir," the air corps commander replies.  
  
A Kuromegane standing beside Mendou faces his master. "Oh, you know of  
that ship, sir. The 'Robert Bruce' is the flagship of the McTavish  
Corporation. The clan matriarch lives aboard that craft."  
  
Mendou thinks for a moment, then nods. "Oh, yes," he sighs. "Dame  
Victoria McTavish is an old friend of Moroboshi's grandmother. I think  
she's related to Nokoko-san's weird friend." He speaks into his telephone.  
"Ignore the 'Robert Bruce' and continue the search!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the air corps commander acknowledges.  
  
"McTavish...?!" Lan hums. "Why do I have the feeling that we're going to  
hear more of them in the future?!"  
  
For an hour, the search continues. Finally, all movement is brought to an  
end. "Young Master Shutaro," the commander of the Panzer Corps sighs,  
reporting from his tank. "The search for Ataru Moroboshi has produced no  
result!"  
  
The chief of the Kuromegane and the air corps commander report the same.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Mendou freaks out. "WHERE IS HE?!?!?!"  
  
Minutes pass. Mendou contacts his field commanders, but once again their  
response is negative. "This is impossible!!!" the scion of Japan's richest  
family rants. "I have the finest troops, the finest pilots, the finest  
intelligence forces in the world!!! Can't they find that girl-chasing  
idiot?!!"  
  
The phone rings. "Who is this?!!" Mendou snaps on answering.  
  
"Hello, jerk," a voice cackles. "Having fun?!"  
  
"Moroboshi!!!" Mendou turns white. "Where are you?!!"  
  
The other students tense. "Now, why would I tell you that?!" Ataru  
cackles.  
  
"We'll find you!!!" Mendou snarls.  
  
Ataru's laughter responds. "I wouldn't worry about me, old boy," he  
cackles, "...but what my grandmother will do once she gets off the phone  
with the Prime Minister!"  
  
Mendou drops to his knees, eyes wide with shock. "Why, I guess she might  
order the destruction of all Mendou paramilitary forces!" Ataru taunts.  
  
Mendou faints! "I've already made you look like a total ass in front of  
Tomobiki, old sot," Ataru adds. "Don't depend on the Mizunokoji for help,  
either! I saw to it Tomobiki and Ryooko-chan would stay away and allow you  
to suffer!"  
  
"You...you...you bastard!" Mendou gasps, trying desperately to recover his  
wits and regain control of the situation.  
  
"Awww..." Ataru poo-poohs. "Can't take it?! Well, I might as well tell  
Lum about how you idiots harassed me when she gets back!!"  
  
Hearing this, Megane leaps over and grabs the phone from Mendou. "Dream  
on, Moroboshi!!!" he howls. "We'll tell her how much you've two-timed  
her!!!"  
  
"Oh?!" Ataru hums. "Now, how could I two-time someone who's **not** my  
fiance...or don't you remember our pre-nuptial agreement?!"  
  
"We do not recognize that!!!" Megane yells.  
  
"Lum does," Ataru snickers. "She also knows that I was dating  
Chigaiko-chan while she's seeing her parents and visiting Reiko-chan!"  
  
Everyone looks horrified. "She...knows...?!" Megane gasps.  
  
"Yes, she knows," Ataru cackles. "Further, she **approves** of my being  
with Chigaiko-chan! Now, I wonder what she'll do to all of you when she  
finds out you went **against** her wishes?!!"  
  
With a mocking laugh, he cuts the line. Silence falls over the scene as  
everyone stares at the telephone. "Lum-san...**knew**?!!  
Lum-san...**approved**?!!" Mendou gags, then freaks. "LUM-SAN KNEW OF  
THIS?!?! LUM-SAN APPROVED OF THIS?!?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!" The phone  
then rings. Mendou picks it up. "This is Shutaro."  
  
"Ah, Shutaro, there you are," a familiar voice responds.  
  
Mendou shudders in fright. "Yes, Father...?!" he gulps.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Mendou, the guards and Lan are slapped with yet another  
week's detention, with the extra threat of a month's suspension, not to  
mention deduction from their final discipline grades. Chigaiko is nowhere  
to be seen. By noon, the oppression of defeat has settled on everyone  
concerned. "We've been humiliated!!!" Mendou snarls. "We've been spat upon  
and laughed at!!! Moroboshi is having the time of his life destroying poor  
Lum-san's heart!!!"  
  
Leaping to his feet, he races to the head of the class. The immaculate  
student's uniform disappears, replaced by a three-piece suit. A banner with  
MENDOU FOR LUM appears behind him. "HOW CAN WE TOLERATE THIS?!?!?!" he  
bellows, acting like a politician seeking re-election. "This is the scandal  
of the century!!! Elect me and we shall work night and day to bring those  
responsible for this scandal affecting the whole of Japanese society to face  
justice at the hands of the court of the people...!!!"  
  
A tea kettle slams into Mendou's face, smashing him into the blackboard!  
"Idiot, stop acting like an ass!!!" Mie snorts. "You're giving us an  
earache with all that talk about tolerance!!! Keep it up and we'll show you  
how much we *don't* tolerate the likes of *you*!!!"  
  
"Tolerate what?!" someone demands.  
  
Everyone sees Lum fly into the room. "Hi, everyone!" the Oni lands. "I'm  
back!! What's going on here?!"  
  
The boys look disappointed, for Lum is wearing her new tiger-striped skirt  
in lieu of the bikini she disposed of sometime before. "Lum-san!!!" Megane  
moves up to her. "Moroboshi has been two-timing you since you left!!"  
  
"How could Darling two-time me when we agreed to date anyone we want?!" Lum  
looks confused.  
  
Before Megane could answer, he is elbowed aside by Mie. "Ignore these  
jerks, Lum-chan!" the Kyushu native smiles. "Ataru-chan had fun making them  
look like morons when he was dating Chigaiko!"  
  
"What?!" the Oni gasps, then looks angry. "What happened?!"  
  
Mie explains the events of the previous few days. Mendou and the guards  
look hopeful, praying their favourite classmate would finally see the error  
in her signing the pre-nuptial agreement. At the end of Mie's recounting,  
Lum looks angry. "You mean to tell me that Darling had to hide himself so  
these idiots wouldn't disturb his dating Chigaiko-chan?!!" she snaps,  
electricity dancing over her body.  
  
She faces Mendou and the guards. The five cower in mortal fear as they  
prepare to receive a dose of her electricity. Before she could deliver her  
divine punishment, Cherry steps in. "Lum!!"  
  
"What is it, Cherry?!" the Oni stops.  
  
Concern is on the monk's face. "You must hurry, Lum," he sadly sighs. "It  
is time. She's asking for you."  
  
Lum nods, then flies out the window without another word. "What's going  
on?!!" Mendou demands.  
  
"Let's find out!" Megane turns to run out the door.  
  
The Saturn Five stops them! "NO, YOU DON'T!!!!" Koosei snaps.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here!!" Lum bursts into Sakura's shrine.  
  
"Lum!" Ataru sighs, then stands to receive her embrace.  
  
Chigaiko lays on a futon in the middle of the shrine. Her parents and  
sister...the same Butsumetsu student who confronted Koosei when this story  
began...kneel beside their stricken relative. Tsubame and Sakura are also  
present. "Lum..." the dying student gasps, her hand feebly rising.  
  
Lum takes her hand. "Chigaiko-chan..." the Oni sniffs back her tears,  
"...I wish I had the chance to know you better..."  
  
"It's all right..." Chigaiko smiles. "At least one man...will remember  
me." Her eyes weakly focus on Ataru. "Ataru-kun...?"  
  
"I'm here," he kneels beside Lum.  
  
Her breathing becomes more ragged as what little strength she possesses  
finally drains from her. "Ataru-kun...Lum-chan...promise me...one thing..."  
she gasps. "That...you'll save...this town...from itself?! Make sure...no  
others will...die like...me...never alone...never loved...?!"  
  
Ataru and Lum nod. "We will, Chigaiko!" the Oni sniffs, "We promise you!  
By all we hold holy, we promise!!"  
  
The dying senior nods. "Thank you...Lum," she sighs. "I wrote...a  
note...in your room..."  
  
"I understand," Lum sniffs.  
  
Finally, mercifully, Chigaiko's eyes close. "I...wish...I  
could...see...the stars..." she gasps with her dying breath.  
  
Silence falls over the room. Cherry begins to administer the prayers for  
the dead. Tsubame and Sakura embrace. Ataru reaches down to grasp  
Chigaiko's hand, not believing that it would end so swiftly. Lum cries as  
do Chigaiko's parents and her sister.  
  
Suddenly, a strange glow envelopes Chigaiko's body. Everyone stares in  
disbelief as she levitates. The energy forms into a firebird as her  
clothing sheds away, transforming into a black sleeved bodysuit with a blue  
stripe down the centre, the whole embossed with the phoenix insignia of  
Sagussa. Her eyes open as total joy crosses her face. Seeing her parents  
and sister cowering away from her, Chigaiko smiles, her mouth forming a  
phrase as her hand rises in farewell. "I love you all. Thank you."  
  
Then, with a flash of light, Chigaiko disappears forever from this plane of  
existence...  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Lum steps aboard her scout, a small envelope in hand. The news  
of Chigaiko's death spread like wildfire through the populace of Tomobiki  
High School. It was accompanied with the news that Ataru had been asked by  
Chigaiko to stay with her in the final days of her life. Lum had no need to  
express her anger and disgust towards her classmates. Further, Chigaiko's  
sister Fuchiko had gathered her gang to deliver some more punishment as soon  
as Mendou, the guards and Lan clear the gates of Tomobiki High School.  
  
As the screams of fleeing Tomobiki High students and the vengeful bellows  
of attacking Butsumetsu High students echo through the night air, Lum opens  
the letter and begins to read:  
  
"Dear Lum,  
  
"I asked myself the day I wanted Ataru-kun to be with me in the last days of  
my life what I would say to you as explanation. As you know, most of the  
female population of Tomobiki sees him as a lunatic girl-chasing fool, even  
in the wake of the Spirit War. At the same time, he was the only man who  
ever took time to ask me for a date, before and after you came into our  
lives. If you were ever in my position, you could appreciate how I felt. I  
just wanted to die...and when I learned I was dying, part of me felt so  
relieved. However, Ataru-kun would not have you believe that about me.  
  
"He loves life most of all. I guess that's the reason he never called his  
uncle or grandmother before they personally involved themselves with his  
life. I don't need to remind you how much he cares for you. He does...a  
lot. Only now, with the Spirit War behind him, is he seeing what everyone  
else is like. He's scared for you, Lum. He believes that if you remain in  
Tomobiki, he'll lose you...and after losing his first fiancee, one could  
only guess how he'll feel. I hope it never comes to that. I pray you'll  
never allow it to come to that, Lum.  
  
"That...is all I suppose I could say to you, Lum. I know you love him...and  
deep down, he loves you. Don't push him too far...and don't let him push  
you too far...and I guarantee you'll be happy and together before long.  
Thank you so much for understanding and I wish you well.  
  
"Farewell...your Darling's secret date. Chigaiko Inu."  
  
Lum lowers the letter, sniffing back her tears...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Ataru and Lum watch the stampede of Mendou, the guards and Lan race  
past. Both sit on a bench beside the gate to the town park, sharing a  
pizza. "A beautiful night, eh?!" the Terran muses.  
  
"The best!" the Oni sighs, then turns and lovingly kisses him. "Thank you,  
Darling."  
  
"Thank me?!" he looks confused. "What for?!"  
  
"For having that caring side to you," she snuggles against him. "I was  
always so jealous when you cared for other women instead of me, but that's  
one of the things I love so much about you."  
  
Ataru hums, then lifts Lum into his lap. "Well, I guess I'll have to show  
you how much I care for you," he gently kisses her.  
  
"Oh, Darling..." she purrs as they embrace.  
  
As Ataru and Lum pay very intimate attention to the other, a storm of  
Butsumetsu High School students then thunder past, Fuchiko Inu in the lead.  
"Make my poor sister's last days hell, eh?!!" she growls. "DIE, YOU  
SLIME!!!!!!"  
  
The hapless Tomobiki High students howl as they race past the Ryooki home.  
Koosei watches from his bedroom window. "Ah, a quiet night at last!" he  
yawns, then turns in...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Tragedy strikes Class 3-4 again as a male student ends his life  
in hopes of destroying the relationship between Ataru and Lum. Will a new  
icon drive the men of Tomobiki to new lows of lechery...or will Lum risk  
breaking the Non-Interference Directive to save her relationship? Return  
very soon for the next installment of the Senior Year, "Lum's Lesson."  
**** **** ****  
  
  
  



	22. Lum's Lesson (Story #19)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Lum's Lesson"  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Nineteenth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: Not much this time, other than this story is the one which  
introduces the character of Henry. Of course, who and what he really is  
will be further elaborated in future stories.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore, without further adieu...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A fine fall day in Tomobiki.  
  
This morning finds Lum replaying the weekday ritual. Looking left and  
right, she notices other students also converging on Tomobiki High School.  
Depressed looks cover many faces. Student morale had taken a bitter blow in  
the wake of Chigaiko Inu's passing, especially among the boys. They had  
hoped that with Ataru's spending time with the leukemia-stricken senior, Lum  
would believe that her Darling no longer loved her, then the Oni would have  
left him once and for all. No such luck; Lum had known all along about  
Chigaiko's fate and had given Ataru her blessings. Presently, many boys  
seem at a loss as to what to do next. Lum hoped they would finally take the  
hint and do nothing. "Hey, sexy!" a voice purrs from very close. "Going my  
way?"  
  
"Darling!" she gasps, then stops to allow Ataru to kiss her.  
  
Boys near them stop, glaring at Ataru with unabashed jealousy. Girls  
romantically sigh, wishing they could possess the courage necessary to  
display such affection in public. "Darling, let me go," she purrs. "I have  
to get to school! C'mon...I'll see you later!"  
  
"You heard her!!" a voice snarls from close by. "Let her go!"  
  
Lum stops, turning and projecting a vile stare on Megane and the  
bodyguards. The four find themselves caught up in a mixture of fear, shame  
and bewilderment, wondering what they did to cause their classmate such  
offense. "C'mon," Ataru offers his arm. "Someone has to protect you from  
the uncultured animals who live in this burg!"  
  
"You're such a gentleman," Lum slips her arm around his.  
  
The guards remain frozen in place as Ataru and Lum proceed to Tomobiki High  
School, still paralyzed by the Oni's stare. Before the Spirit War, they  
could always drink in her friendly greetings, bathe in her innocence, stare  
upon her without pause, dream of one day winning her love...not to mention  
help her force Ataru to behave himself. However, events over the last two  
months had subverted everything they considered proper. That in itself  
still shocked and angered them. Their anger worsened as Ataru stole all  
chances of their properly expressing their vehemence; the pre-nuptial  
agreement between them also contained a clause demanding the bodyguards'  
disbandment by term's end.  
  
The guards had long accepted the truth that whenever they stepped out of  
line, they received a dose of Lum's lightning. It was quite a thrill  
despite the pain; they were still receiving Lum's attention. However, the  
decidedly unfriendly stares she projected at them constantly since the  
signing of the agreement between the Oni and her Darling truly unnerved the  
guards. This was something which they could never accept. Silence spoke  
volumes...but the guards wondered exactly what volumes Lum spoke to them  
every time she stared at them.  
  
"C'mon," Megane sighs, waving his friends along. Blind faith had been the  
first victim of the Spirit War, innocence the second. No matter what they  
did, they could never alter such things again...  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning, Ataru," Sakura nods on seeing Ataru and Lum approach.  
"Heading back to Oshika today?"  
  
"Yeah," Ataru allows Lum to slip her arm away from him. "Much that  
visiting Tomobiki may be fun, especially since I can put the screws on these  
dummies every time I'm here, but I've got reasons to stay in Oshika." He  
gives Lum a kiss. "Miss you, Lum-chan."  
  
"Miss you, Darling," she sighs, then waves as he leaves.  
  
The term was a truncated version of "I miss you already." Nearby, girls  
witnessing their parting let out heaving romantic sighs of admiration.  
Sakura found that curious; before the Spirit War, they would not have  
reacted one bit whenever Ataru expressed any feelings towards Lum. Then  
again, Ataru rarely expressed feelings towards Lum in those halcyon  
days...and whatever feelings he did express to the fairer gender was always  
driven by his libido.  
  
Before Lum heads into school, a boy approaches her. Sakura recognizes him  
as Shinjin Koi, a member of the Oni's class. With tawny-brown hair and dull  
brown eyes, he seemed quite plain. The nurse finds her observation curious;  
when Ataru was here, everyone found it natural to tear his qualities apart,  
socially make him the bottom of the pile. That action had been one of the  
motivating factors in Ataru's departure for Oshika.  
  
Now that he was gone, everyone found themselves tearing each other apart.  
Sakura wondered if this was what Koosei had warned everyone about. With  
everyone so accustomed to projecting negative feelings at one target, were  
they presently projecting them on each other out of a necessity to feel  
superior? The nurse found that disturbing, realizing that someone would  
have to put his foot down to get everyone to straighten himself around.  
Still, Sakura doubted that serious change would occur before Lum's eventual  
departure from Tomobiki to live in Oshika. She knew...Koosei had told  
her...that Lum was due to renew her visa soon. Koosei had warned Captain  
Invader not to accept any living address other than Oshika when renewal time  
came. That information was strictly confidential; if news was relayed to  
the remainder of Class 3-4, who knows what could occur next.  
  
"Lum-chan!" Shinjin smiles, bowing to the Oni.  
  
"Oh, hi, Shinjin," Lum nods. "What is it?"  
  
"Er...would you mind going on a date with me?" he gulps.  
  
The Oni considers the offer. Watching this, the guards go insane,  
wondering where their classmate had gathered the courage enough to approach  
Lum so directly. "Er...I'm not really in the mood to date anyone, Shinjin,"  
she shrugs. "Maybe sometime later?"  
  
"I...!" Shinjin catches himself.  
  
"I promise you that I'll go on a date with you," Lum places a hand on his  
shoulder, "...but not tonight! Okay?!"  
  
Disappointment flows across Shinjin's face. Sakura quickly notices other  
emotions rampaging on his face: regret, understanding, anger, sadness, a  
renewed determination. The nurse's hair stands on end; something was wrong!  
"Er...of course, Lum-chan," he sighs, nodding. "If that's what you want, I  
can wait."  
  
Hearing this, every boy within range goes berserk, shrieking and hurling  
unmentionable profanities at Shinjin. The senior laughs as he scratches the  
back of his head. His eyes, however, do not reflect the humour of the  
situation. Sakura shudders, a chill ripping down her spine. Something was  
ominous here. But...what could it be?  
  
* * *  
  
School ends. Students stream out for the walk home. Lum is, as always,  
trailed by Mendou and the guards. "We shall protect you from the advances  
of those unworthy of your company, Lum-san," the scion of Japan's richest  
family declares, thumping his chest in pride.  
  
Suddenly, the five are frozen by another withering stare from the Oni.  
"And who will protect me from the likes of **you**?!"  
  
They freeze as Lum turns around. "Shinjin!" she waves on seeing her  
classmate walk through the front gate.  
  
Shinjin stops, shocked that his favourite classmate would address him.  
"L-lum-chan!" he gasps. "Hello, there!"  
  
The Oni gently places a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you understand that  
under normal circumstances, I'd refuse to date anyone other than Darling,"  
she smiles. "However, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't mind going out to  
dinner with other people...but not them!" she icily stares at Mendou and the  
guards.  
  
The five boys look like they want to be anywhere but there. "I hope you'll  
never succumb to them, Lum-chan," Shinjin sighs. "I hope also...and I know  
I speak for many others...that you never allow yourself to be entranced by  
Moroboshi's promises. You haven't known him as long as we have, Lum-chan.  
You don't understand how low he's willing to go to get his way."  
  
Lum looks as if Shinjin had splashed acid on her face. "I see you're no  
better than they are!" she hisses, glaring at him. "Fine! I may have  
barely tolerated you idiots before the Spirit War opened my eyes, but I  
don't tolerate any insults towards Darling, especially behind his back! You  
can *forget* ever asking me for a date again!!"  
  
With a huff, she turns and marches away. Shinjin looks as if she had  
punched him in the gut. "Lum-chan..."  
  
"Relax, friend!" Megane pats his shoulder. "It was a nice try. All we  
have to do is weather the storm and hope Lum-san will return to her senses.  
Ataru's sudden good luck can't last forever."  
  
"Maybe," Shinjin sighs. "But then it just might need a push."  
  
To their surprise, he bows to them, then leaves. "What was that about?"  
the scion of Japan's richest family hums.  
  
"Search me," Megane shakes his head.  
  
As he proceeds toward a subway station, Shinjin's eyes gloss over.  
Determination appears on his face. "Forgive me, Lum-chan..." he hisses,  
"...but if this is the only way to break you of your blind lust for that  
lech, then so be it!"  
  
On her way home, Lum sneezes! "Oooh!" she rubs her nose. "Someone's  
thinking about me! I hope it's Darling or Noa-chan having a sexy dream!!"  
she giggles. "About me, of course!!" she laughs, then twirling around, she  
flies home...  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Lum studies in her bedroom. Ten-chan reads beside her. "Gee,  
how can you like going to school, Lum-chan?" he sighs.  
  
"I know," his cousin smiles. "It gets boring, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah!" he points to the text. "Half this stuff is outdated, the other  
half's been disproved on a half-dozen worlds!"  
  
She chuckles. "You should concentrate on the social sciences: language,  
history and geography. If you want to live here, you have to learn what  
Japan is like. School helps you do that."  
  
"Oh, okay," he nods. "At least I'm making new friends there."  
  
"Like this Minami I hear about?" Lum smiles.  
  
Ten-chan turns red. "Well...s-she's nice...!"  
  
The older Oni chuckles, then hums the bars for "Here Comes The Bride."  
Ten-chan yells as he flies out of the room. Lum nearly falls over laughing  
when she is surprised by a crash echoing from down below. "Stop mooing!!!"  
Koosei's voice echoes. "The next time I hear that, I'll measure you for a  
crematorium!!!"  
  
Lum sighs; she had been hearing Ataru's mother moo so often that she had  
long got used to it. Footfalls are heard. She looks surprised to see  
Koosei walk in. "Koosei, what are you doing here?!"  
  
A sad yet annoyed look is on his face. "I don't even understand why I came  
here," he rubs his skull. "Anyhow, Lum, did you ever get to know Shinjin  
Koi?"  
  
"Shinjin?!" Lum snaps. "Do I know him?! I wish I hadn't! He seemed such  
a nice boy until he made snide remarks about Darling!!"  
  
Koosei waves her down. "Relax, Lum, relax!" he sighs, sitting down beside  
her. "I just got a call from the Principal." He pauses, then continues.  
"Shinjin was reported dead after flinging himself in front of a bullet train  
this evening!"  
  
Dead silence falls over the scene. Lum is paralyzed, her eyes wide with  
disbelief on hearing Koosei's news. "He...he...he...?!" she stammers,  
nearly choking on her bile, "...he killed himself?!"  
  
"You got it," he nods. "Since he was in my class, I have to learn  
everything about what might have driven him into doing this!"  
  
The Oni shakes her head, tears appearing in her eye. "I...I just got angry  
because he insulted Darling...and I said I never wanted to date  
him...th-that's all, Koosei! I swear it!!"  
  
"I know, I know," Koosei reaches over, trying to comfort her without  
getting close. "Come on, Lum. Relax, will you? There's nothing to get  
upset about. We'll get to the bottom of this, okay?!"  
  
His words provide no comfort. "He...he wanted me to date him..." she  
sniffs, her tears flowing steadily. "I refused him...oh, *datcha*, no...I  
killed him...!!! With that, she shrieks, dropping her face into her hands.  
  
"Enough, Lum!!" Koosei gently shakes her. "You did no such thing!!! It  
isn't your fault!!! Stop it, Lum!! Stop it!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Lum has lost all sense of control. "It is, it is, it is!!!"  
she leaps to her feet and flying out of the room.  
  
"Lum!!!" Koosei yells as the Oni disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Mie arrives in room 337 and sits down. She looks over,  
noticing Lum's empty chair. Mie utters a heaving sigh. Since Ataru's  
departure, the Sagussan-born Kyushu native had elected herself Lum's  
confidant, something the Oni truly appreciated...and Mie's male classmates  
loathed; they knew that she wanted Ataru and Lum to stay together and worked  
to that end. Mie's present position also gave her an advantage over  
everyone else; Koosei usually relayed bad news about Lum or Ataru to Mie  
first. The news she received late last night had stunned her beyond  
anything she had ever heard.  
  
Soon enough, Mendou arrives. He is quick to notice Lum's empty seat.  
"Mie, where is Lum-san?" he stares at the Kyushu native.  
  
"I heard she spent time aboard her ship last night," Mie stretches. "She  
wasn't around when I passed the house this morning."  
  
Mendou is surprised, then looks incensed. "What has that bastard Moroboshi  
done now?!!" he snarls, drawing his katana.  
  
Koosei appears behind him. "***SIDDOWN, JERK!!!!!!***"  
  
Mendou is blasted down by the shout! The remainder of the class quickly  
scramble into their seats, not wanting to anger Koosei further. The teacher  
moves to the head of the room, then faces the class. "I've got some more  
bad news for you people," he sighs, shaking his head. "Another of our  
class, Shinjin Koi...has died."  
  
The whole class freezes at the news. Disbelief is on the faces of many,  
confusion everywhere else. "Shinjin..." Koosei looks down, "...died by  
flinging himself in front of a bullet train after school yesterday. His  
attempt...was unfortunately successful."  
  
No one has the ability to speak...  
  
* * *  
  
By morning recess, the only topic on everyone's lips is Shinjin's suicide.  
The girls wonder what could have urged him to kill himself, while the boys  
quickly exchange information about Shinjin's failed attempt to date Lum.  
"How horrible!" Shinobu gasps, speaking to many of her classmates. "First  
Chigaiko dies of leukemia, then Shinjin kills himself! What's going on  
here?!"  
  
"Despite the honour of suicide, I must agree that it is quite  
inexplicable," Mendou shudders.  
  
The scion of Japan's richest family then receives a host of withering  
stares from many girls. "Knock it off with your pathetic bullshit about  
bushido, Supersnob!!!" Mie bolts up, slamming her hands on the table.  
"We're not in the mood to hear that crap!!"  
  
She turns and marches away. "What's with her?" Kakugari hums.  
  
"Search me!" Chibi shrugs.  
  
"This is crazy!!" Paama sighs. "Ever since Ataru left, this place has been  
falling apart! Now people are killing themselves!!"  
  
"As usual, Ataru is at fault!" Megane concludes.  
  
The girls of Class 3-4 do not agree with him; they smash a table over his  
head!! "There you go again, Megane!!!" Momoe snarls. "Every stupid thing  
that happens, you turn around and blame Ataru!!"  
  
"It's true..." Megane gasps as he crawls out from under the table.  
"Shinjin tried to date Lum-san...and she refused him because he tried to  
tell her the truth about Ataru...!!"  
  
Fists from five girls crush his skull! "Ah, shaddup, you!!!" Ryuunosuke  
growls. "What the hell do you know, anyway?!!"  
  
"What did you expect from a one-joke character?" Momoe snorts.  
  
Megane moans. Meanwhile, walking into the hallway, Mie looks around. Soon  
enough, she locates a weeping Lum, who stands by the door of the nurse's  
station with Sakura. "Lum-chan, there you are!" she runs up to her. "Are  
you alright?! What happened to you?!"  
  
Lum hands her a piece of paper. "R-read this...!" she sobs.  
  
Mie takes the note in hand and reads:  
  
"To whomever this may concern,  
  
"I, Shinjin Koi, have decided to end my life in hopes of forcing that most  
beautiful alien princess, Lum of Uru, to realize there are better men about  
her for her to love than that lecherous slime Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
Mie's scream then blows the school's roof off!! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"It's true, it's true!!!" Lum moans. "I killed Shinjin as easily as if I  
took a knife and thrust it into his heart...!!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Mie roars.  
  
Lum is stunned by the Kyushu native's outburst. "That would be funny if it  
wasn't so pathetic!!" she points to Shinjin's suicide note. "Don't you get  
it?! Shinjin was a complete moron if he hoped to break you away from  
Ataru-chan!! In killing himself, he was playing to your sympathies,  
Lum-chan!! He was **using** you!!!"  
  
"Mie's right," Sakura nods. "You can't allow this tragic act to affect you  
so. The thing which should concern us all is not the purpose of his death,  
but what made him take such a drastic step!"  
  
Silence falls over the three women. Lum sniffs back her tears. "I suppose  
so, but, still...will anyone blame me for this?!"  
  
"They'd be stupid to blame you for this, Lum-chan!" Mie sighs.  
  
"I hope so," Sakura muses...  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Mie and Lum walk to the Koi residence, a detached bungalow.  
"We'll tell them we're very sorry about Shinjin's death, then we'll leave,  
okay?" the Kyushu native instructs.  
  
"Okay," the Oni weakly nods.  
  
Stepping to the front door, Mie rings the doorbell. The door opens to  
reveal an elderly man distantly resembling Shinjin. "Yes?"  
  
"Koi-san, I'm Mie Seikou, from Shinjin's class at school," Mie bows.  
"We're here to pass our condolences for what happened."  
  
"'We...?!'" Shinjin's father looks confused, then stares at Mie's  
companion. "YOU?!?!?! What are you doing here?!!"  
  
Lum looks shocked at his exclamation. "Please, sir..." she sniffs, "...I  
didn't know what happened until it was too late...!"  
  
Before she could explain further, Shinjin's mother appears. Enraged at the  
Oni's presence, she lashes out with her hand. "You slut!!!" she barks as  
the hand connects to Lum's cheek. "You seductress!!! How **dare** you come  
here after what you did?!!"  
  
Lum drops to the ground, stunned by that outburst. "Dear, wait!" Shinjin's  
father stops his wife. "It's not right to do that!!"  
  
"It's because of that alien bitch that our poor son's dead!!" Shinjin's  
mother points an accusing finger at Lum.  
  
Mie intercedes herself between Lum and Shinjin's parents. "Do you think  
she knew anything about his interest?!!" his father demands.  
  
"She should have!!!" his mother screams.  
  
"Will you please tell us what this is about!" Mie cuts in.  
  
Incensed at the interruption, Shinjin's mother lashes out, slapping the  
Kyushu native across the cheek. "Oh, shut up, you!!!"  
  
"Dear!!" his father gasps.  
  
"Mie!!" Lum leaps up to keep her friend on her feet.  
  
"I'm fine!" Mie feels her cheek, lethally staring at Shinjin's mother.  
"C'mon, Lum! Let's leave these two idiots alone!!" she grabs Lum's arm to  
drag her away. "If that's the way they treat people trying to pass on their  
condolences, they don't deserve any respect!!"  
  
"Yeah!" the Oni nods. "There's no need for anyone to come here now! I'm  
sure Koosei wouldn't mind hearing about these two!!"  
  
The girls storm off the property. Shinjin's parents are stunned silent by  
that outburst...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum and Mie step into the Moroboshi home. "What idiots!!" the Oni snaps.  
"How dare they blame me for this?!"  
  
"What happened?!" a growling voice demands.  
  
Lum sees her parents seated in the living room. Ataru's dad reads his  
paper in one corner. His mom works on dinner. "Daddy! Mommy!" Lum  
embraces her parents. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"We got a call from Koosei-san telling us that some boy killed himself  
after trying to date you, Lum-chan," Mrs. Invader sighs as Lum and Mie sit  
across from them. "Mind telling us what happened?!"  
  
Lum explains the events. "He deliberately rigged it in such a way that the  
onus was placed on Lum-chan's shoulders!" Mie adds. "I can't believe he'd  
do such a thing!! Could you imagine what Ataru-chan'd think when he finds  
out?!"  
  
"Why should Mr. Groom be concerned?!" Invader looks confused.  
  
"Captain, Ataru-chan is afraid that Lum-chan's continued presence in  
Tomobiki will not do anyone any good," the Kyushu native explains. "This  
sort of thing is just the point he'd fear most of all. Worst of all, Koi  
played up on it!"  
  
"So...now what?" Invader crosses his arms.  
  
"The only thing we can do is discover what made Koi kill himself," Mie  
sighs. "After being refused a date?! Ridiculous!"  
  
The doorbell rings. Kinshou answers it, allowing Shinjin's parents to step  
in. "Uh-oh!" Mie sighs. "Brace yourself, Lum-chan!"  
  
Lum shifts herself to sit between her parents. Mie moves beside Captain  
Invader. The Kois are escorted into the living room by Ataru's mother.  
"They wish to talk to Lum," Kinshou announces.  
  
"That's fine," Invader crosses his arms, the expression on his face  
hardening. "But if they think of blaming my daughter for their son's death,  
they're more than mistaken!!"  
  
The Kois look intimidated by Invader's scowl. "Forgive us, sir, but this  
has been hard for all of us," Shinjin's father begins.  
  
"We understand that," Mrs. Invader intercedes. "However, we're curious.  
What would've prompted your son to kill himself?"  
  
"I wish I could explain that," Shinjin's dad shakes his head.  
  
"Dear, how could you coddle these monsters?!!" his mother snaps, pointing  
at Lum. "They don't care about people who live here!!! They've showed that  
since the day they first came here...!!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!" Mie smashes the table with her fist!  
  
The Kois jolt in shock. "Now," the Kyushu native sighs. "What made your  
son different from Megane or the other fools who want to break Lum and  
Ataru-chan apart?!"  
  
"He...worshipped Lum like you wouldn't believe," Shinjin's father replies.  
"As far as he was concerned, it wasn't enough that Lum and Ataru Moroboshi  
be separated! If he had the chance, Shinjin would've not only killed Ataru,  
but this Megane fellow and everyone else who he suspected would try to take  
you away from him, Lum!"  
  
The Invaders are stunned. "Maybe we should've used the memory-erasing  
device after all," Mrs. Invader sighs.  
  
"Didn't he do anything else other than ogle my daughter and conspire  
against Mr. Groom?!" Invader demands.  
  
"No," his father sighs. "All his spare time, he wrote poetry to Lum,  
knitted and embroidered clothing for her...it was too much!"  
  
"A suicide motivated by passion," Mie shakes her head. "Surprises me it  
doesn't happen around here more often."  
  
"But is that really all there is to this?" Lum wonders.  
  
"I doubt it," the Kyushu native sighs.  
  
The Invaders and the Kois look at each other. "If it's anything to you  
both," Lum sighs, "...I'm very sorry about your son. I never really knew  
Shinjin, so I can't say much more."  
  
"I...thank you, Lum," his father nods. "We appreciate that."  
  
"However," Lum stands, her eyes narrow, "...if you two expect me to take  
responsibility for Shinjin's infatuation towards me, forget it! I don't  
care about any other man who might want me save Darling! I long ago made my  
decision about who I want to marry and I'll stick with that decision no  
matter where it leads me!! If you want someone to blame for your son's  
death...then you better find a picture of him!! Good evening!!" Lum spins  
around and marches out of the room.  
  
The Kois are speechless at her vehemence...  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon after school, the guards arrive at the front door of the  
Koi home. Megane rings the bell, then waits. "Yes?" Shinjin's mother  
answers, curious as to these visitors.  
  
"Koi-san, I'm Aisuru Megane," the guards' leader bows. "I'm one of your  
son's classmates." He then introduces the bodyguards, who bow to her.  
"We've come to give our condolences at your son's death."  
  
"Of course," she nods. "Would you people come in?"  
  
The guards step inside. "Thank you, ma'am," Megane bows as they slip off  
their shoes. "It must be horrible for you."  
  
"It is," she nods. "Did you say your name was...Megane?"  
  
The guards' leader nods. "I see," she sadly nods. "Then I suspect you and  
your friends would be interested in some of Shinjin's personal items. We've  
no use for them now. Would you come with me?"  
  
The guards look at each other, then nod. Shinjin's mother leads them to  
his bedroom. "I...I've not been in this room since the police came," she  
slides the door open. "Please see for yourself."  
  
They pass into the room...then stop. "Gods!!!" Megane gasps.  
  
Shinjin's room is average-sized. However, it is also an insane shrine to  
Lum. One wall displays blow-up posters of Lum, depicted in her bikini,  
school uniform or civilians. The roof has a life-size **nude** picture of  
Lum, having been taken when she was in the shower. Another wall which  
contains his dresser drawers also has a sewing machine, an uncompleted  
tiger-striped dress awaiting final stitching. Other Urusian-inspired  
clothing hang on the window ledge. To top it off, a mannequin remodelled  
after Lum stands beside the closet, displaying another of Shinjin's designs!  
The guards are understandably awed. "This...this room!" Megane gasps.  
  
"What, Aisuru-kun?!" Chibi prompts.  
  
The guards and Shinjin's mother stare at him. Megane stammers, then  
finally declares. "Now, **this** is a shrine!!!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "Oh, we are ashamed!!!" Megane wails, tears jetting  
from his eyes. "We are **so** ashamed!!! To step into this holiest of holy  
spaces is the honour of honours!!! Oh, Shinjin-sama, forgive us!!! How  
could we mere *mortals* even dream of emulating Lum-san as you did?!!"  
  
The guards shiver as Megane faces them, assuming a pulpit as if he were a  
priest of the Church of Lum. "We will not allow Shinjin Koi to be  
forgotten!!!" he points down to the guards, who have fallen to their knees  
in prayer. "We will not allow him to be dishonoured by those who would heap  
scorn over him, ever!!! We will see to it he is honoured for his  
unadulterated and loyal love to Lum-san!!! We will see him canonized as a  
**saint** for this glory!!!"  
  
"Amen, preacher!!!" Chibi howls.  
  
"We repent!!!" Paama bows low. "We repent for our sins!!!"  
  
"Praise be to Lum-san!!!" Kakugari lifts his hands in thanks.  
  
His mother is understandably frightened. "Shin-chan," she drops to her  
knees, her voice hoarse, "you wanted to be like *them*?!"  
  
* * *  
  
In Oshika, Ataru relaxes, working on an academic assignment. The doorbell  
is heard. "I'll get it!" Nokoko calls as she runs to the door and opens it.  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
  
Shinjin's mother stands there, a large box in hand. "Excuse me, please,  
but is this the house of Ataru Moroboshi?"  
  
Nokoko waves her in. "I'm his sister Nokoko. Ataru-chan!"  
  
"Hi," Ataru walks up. "Here, let me take that from you."  
  
He takes the box. "Thank you," the elderly woman sighs, then looks around.  
"My, this is a beautiful home you have here."  
  
"Thank you," Ataru nods, giving her a questioning glance. "This might be  
an odd question, but...who are you?"  
  
"I'm Moeko Koi," she bows. "I'm Shinjin's mother. He was your classmate  
in school."  
  
Ataru waves her to a seat, then sits beside her. "You'll forgive me if I'm  
curious, but what would you desire with me?"  
  
"Well," she sighs. "I was just visited by four of my son's classmates..."  
she then looks queasy, remembering the guards' reaction to Shinjin's  
bedroom. "Four...strange men."  
  
Ataru shrugs, still not understanding what is going on. "Um...please don't  
think this as disrespectful, but I still don't understand what this has to  
do with me...unless, of course, they're trying to con up some plan to break  
Lum away from me."  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
She looks sad. "My son just committed suicide."  
  
Ataru and Nokoko blink in disbelief. "Shinjin...killed himself?!" the  
former gasps. "I didn't know that!"  
  
"I thought Lum told you," Shinjin's mother looks confused.  
  
"She never said a word," Ataru shrugs.  
  
Sighing, Moeko explains the events surrounding her son's death. She is  
understandably reticent when she mentions her anger at Lum. When she is  
done, Ataru lets out a sigh. "Gods, I knew this was going to happen!" he  
shakes his head.  
  
"I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often," Nokoko adds.  
  
"So, why did you come here?" Ataru looks at Shinjin's mother. "If you  
believe Lum's not guilty, then what do you want from me?"  
  
In response, Moeko opens the box. Piles of tiger-striped clothing lie  
within. Also there is a leather-bound book. Emblazoned on this are the  
words MY DIARY. "I came ere to give you this, Ataru," she hands him the  
diary. "Given your attempts at trying to convince Lum to leave Tomobiki,  
you're the only one I can trust with this."  
  
"Shinjin's diary?!" Ataru looks confused.  
  
Nokoko walks over to glance over his shoulder as he flips through the  
diary. Reaching one passage, he reads. "'I see her in the light, her green  
hair as bright as fresh grass, her eyes innocent yet wise. I thirst for her  
body and soul as if I were some perverse vampire...and I find no offense in  
these thoughts?!'"  
  
"Kinky," Nokoko muses.  
  
Ataru stares at Shinjin's mother. "He wrote this?!"  
  
She nods. "There are passages like this throughout! And his diary isn't  
the only...veneration my son had for your girlfriend..."  
  
"Hey, Ataru-chan, look at this!" Nokoko pulls out the poster of Lum  
showering at school, which once adorned Shinjin's ceiling.  
  
Ataru looks sick. "I see that hole's still there."  
  
"Nice shot of Lum, though," Nokoko stares at the picture. "She might make  
a good Playmate...even Playmate of the Year."  
  
"What else is here?" he sets the book aside and begins to rifle through the  
box. "Where'd he get all the tiger-striped stuff, anyway?!" he pulls out  
clothes.  
  
"He made it himself," Moeko explains. "That's how much my son found Lum  
attractive."  
  
"Whoa," Nokoko picks her way through the clothes, picking out the more  
intimate clothing. "Whoo!!" she gasps. "I'd love to read that diary if he  
made some of this stuff for Lum-chan," she displays an opaque teddy which  
would leave little to the imagination.  
  
"So..." Ataru stops. "Why bring all this to me?"  
  
"Well, when Megane and his friends saw my son's room, they reacted in a  
most...fervent manner," Shinjin's mother sighs, still queasy over the events  
in her son's room when the bodyguards came by to pass their condolences.  
"In fact, Megane has put a call out to have my son canonized as a saint!"  
  
Ataru nearly falls over laughing. "You can relax, ma'am!" he covers his  
mouth so his grin would not be seen. "Most people in Japan wouldn't go for  
that nonsense!!"  
  
"What if it made it to Phentax Two?!" Nokoko muses, rummaging through the  
clothes. "Oogi would go ballistic over this!"  
  
"Well, let's nip it in the bud before it gets to whatever spy Oogi might  
have left behind," Ataru sighs, then looks at Moeko. "I assume you brought  
this here so Megane can't get his hands on it."  
  
"Yes," she nods. "I'm destroying all the Lum-inspired things Shinjin  
made...except for the diary and the clothes," she points to the box. "I  
suspect they would fit if Lum is willing to wear them."  
  
"If Lum-chan doesn't want them, Mal-chan'd love them!" Nokoko nods. "We'll  
take them! Can't let good stuff like this go to waste!"  
  
An idea appears on Ataru's face. Nokoko is quick to notice. "Oh, no!!"  
she wags her finger at her brother. "I hate it when you get that look on  
your face, Ataru-chan! You keep me out of this!!"  
  
"Ma'am," Ataru places a reassuring hand on Moeko's knee, "...I think you  
may have given me an idea. As you can guess, I love to play mind-games with  
those dorks down in Tomobiki...so I would believe it'd be considered...and I  
don't mean this as an insult...somewhat poetic to use your son's expressions  
of love towards Lum against them."  
  
"Well, I'm glad for that," Shinjin's mother sighs in relief. "No matter  
what, I do not want those four to come back to my house!"  
  
"I'm sure that once I'm done with them, they won't have any cause," Ataru  
smiles, escorting Moeko to the door. "I'll come down to Tomobiki in a week  
to pass my condolences to you and your husband."  
  
"Thank you," she bows. "Good day."  
  
Shinjin's mother departs. "Smooth," Nokoko walks up beside Ataru. "What's  
the plan now, little brother?"  
  
"It's to get Lum up here so I can hear her story," he sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm here!!" Lum calls out as she steps inside.  
  
"Sister!!" Mal calls from the kitchen.  
  
Lum stops, staring in disbelief. "Mal-chan, is that you?!"  
  
Mal is dressed in a white turtleneck sweater, a long black skirt and a  
waist-length tiger-striped coat with very wide sleeves, secured in front  
with one button. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful!! Where did Nokoko-chan get this?!"  
  
"Actually, the mother of an Purveyor of disUnity from Tomobiki presented  
this to Beloved and Ataru-kun," Mal explains, giving her sister a  
sympathetic look. "The one...who recently permitted himself to descend to  
the depths of the Mother Ocean."  
  
Lum stops, paling. "You know?"  
  
"As do Beloved and Ataru-kun," Mal looks sympathetic. "They are very  
concerned. As he is your future mate and she is your sister-in-law, they  
have the right to learn of your sufferings at the hands of those  
sub-creatures as soon as it occurs, if not sooner."  
  
Lum stops her with a hand. "Mal-chan, I didn't want Darling or Nokoko-chan  
to get involved," she sighs. "I want...I hope that one day, Darling will  
find it within himself to forgive those people for what they did to him.  
That he would feel comfortable around them..."  
  
"Lum-chan," Mal nods in understanding. "You have to remember that  
Ataru-kun must feel comfortable around himself before he can concern himself  
with others. Further, they must finally accept as sacrosanct the bond  
between you and Ataru-kun. Given their pride and belief in their own  
invincibility, that will take a while."  
  
Lum looks down. "May I inform you of something?" Mal muses.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Beloved and I met twelve years ago, we sensed the attraction between  
us," the Nendo-kata-turned-Oni smiles. "You see, it was my voice which drew  
her to the Outland. When we both realized that we desired the other as a  
life-mate...and of course, after the matriarch of my school bonded her life  
force with Beloved...we came to the conclusion that because of the sheer  
differences between us, we would have to learn about each other, trust each  
other, understand our likes and dislikes, before we would solidify our  
relationship in a bonding. It took us twelve years to reach the point where  
we performed our handfasting...and now will proceed to the final step."  
  
Lum blinks. "You...you're going to have a child?!"  
  
"Yes," Mal nods. "We're in the midst of trying to explore how the mating  
process could occur with as little discomfort to either of us. Ataru-kun is  
complaining because Beloved and I spend more time speaking than making love.  
He feels it's fortunate that you're not here so your sleep would not be  
disturbed as much as his."  
  
Both girls laugh. "Oh, I can't believe this!" Lum shakes her head. "I'm  
going to be an aunt!!"  
  
Lum embraces her sister. "I hope the day will come when you and Ataru-kun  
can fulfil your dreams," Mal smiles. "However, I sense that you are more  
disturbed by this atrocious attempt at fostering disUnity between yourself  
and Ataru-kun."  
  
"You can say that again," Lum nods as she and Mal descend downstairs. The  
Oni is quick to notice the box containing Shinjin's clothing still sitting  
there. "What's this?!"  
  
"Shinjin Koi was more than a...fan of yours," Mal sighs. "In truth, he was  
far more fanatical than any of the Purveyors of disUnity living in Tomobiki.  
These clothes, including this," she looks at herself, "...were actually  
meant for you."  
  
"Ugh!" Lum winces. "If you want them, take them! I don't want anything  
more to do with the memory of that idiot!"  
  
"In that, you and Shinjin's mother are in agreement," Mal nods. "She  
brought this to Ataru-kun to ensure that no one will have more physical  
ammunition to promulgate his thoughts of disUnity."  
  
"Good!" Lum nods. "Whatever you don't want, burn it!"  
  
"Actually, Ataru-kun has another idea in mind," Mal warns, raising a  
finger. "He believes it will assist him to foster more disUnity between  
those in Tomobiki..."  
  
Lum rolls her eyes. "I wonder what Darling has in mind now."  
  
Suddenly, an arm snakes around her neck. "Something deliciously  
mischievous and vicious, that is if you were Aisuru Megane," Ataru purrs as  
he kisses her.  
  
"Darling...mph!!" Lum gasps as they kiss.  
  
Nokoko steps up, embracing Mal. "Wow!!" Ataru whistles on seeing the  
ex-Nendo-kata in her new clothes. "He might have been a fanatic jerk, but I  
have to admit, he knew how to make nice clothes!"  
  
"I'll bet Nokoko-chan's already imagining all the ways she can get Mal-chan  
**out** of those clothes," Lum adds.  
  
Everyone laughs. When they relax, Lum looks at Ataru. "Oh, Darling, I'm  
sorry," the Oni sighs. "I should've told you about what happened to  
Shinjin...but I didn't want to bother you about it."  
  
"I hardly consider someone killing himself because of you something which  
is not important," Ataru sighs. "Besides, or so Shinjin's mother told me,  
you didn't take too well to his death."  
  
"I know," Lum nods. "But, still," she shrugs, "...I can't understand why  
he killed himself! I've always made it known that the only man I want to  
love, Darling! Why can't people understand that?!"  
  
"Let's not worry about that now," Ataru sighs as he reaches into the box to  
pull out Shinjin's diary. "Let's get to the bottom of why he killed  
himself, then worry about the other idiots in Tomobiki."  
  
"What's that?!" Lum looks surprised...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, as night falls, Ataru and Lum continue to read Shinjin's diary.  
Nokoko and Mal listen in, sitting beside their siblings. Lum is red with  
embarrassment at some of the XXX-rated material in the book. "It's like I  
was some sort of porn star!!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know!" Ataru growls as he flips a page, coming  
to the last entry, made the day before Shinjin's death. "Eh?!" Ataru looks  
surprised, then reads. "'Today, I just learned I will die?!' What the heck  
did he mean by that?!"  
  
The four look at each other...  
  
* * *  
  
Next day, Ataru and Lum arrive at Tomobiki High, the Oni now dressed in  
another of Shinjin's designs, a tiger-striped version of the sailor suit.  
"Darling, why am I in this today?!" she hums.  
  
"Trust me," Ataru winks. "Pretend this is your uniform from Uru...and say  
I gave it to you. Don't mention Shinjin."  
  
Lum giggles. "Darling, you're such a silly!"  
  
They step inside, where they are quickly noticed by the guards. "Lum-san,  
what a beautiful dress you have today!!" Megane claps his hands. "Anything  
on you is beautiful!"  
  
"Why, thank Darling, Aisuru," Lum beams, slipping her arm around his.  
"**He** is the one who got this for me!"  
  
They proceed to the nurse's station. The guards are shocked silent, then  
throw a temper-tantrum. "CURSE YOU, MOROBOSHI!!!!!!"  
  
...then all four get headlocked by Koosei! "My friends, can we say..." the  
teacher growls, "...A MONTH'S DETENTION?!?!?!"  
  
As he enters another "mood," Ataru and Lum meet with Sakura. The nurse is  
shocked on seeing Shinjin's diary entry. "He...*knew* he was going to die?!  
I don't understand this!!"  
  
"We don't either, Sakura," Ataru sighs. "Still, this may have something to  
do with why he killed himself."  
  
"Sakura, could we please get some help in learning if Shinjin suffered from  
any diseases?" Lum adds.  
  
"I'll do that right now," Sakura stands, walking to her phone.  
  
A moment later, she hangs up, her face white. "Sakura," Ataru looks  
concerned. "What is it?!"  
  
She looks at him, her voice trembling. "Ataru...do you know what AIDS is?"  
she finally asks, sitting down.  
  
Lum pales on hearing the acronym. Ataru stares at the nurse in shock, then  
his eyes and voice become even. "'AIDS' is an English acronym which  
translates 'acquired immune deficiency syndrome.' It's typically a  
sexually-transmitted disease, appearing more in homosexuals than  
heterosexuals...but it can be moved from one person to another by other  
means, usually via blood transfusions or the repeated use of the same  
needles when taking drugs. It is illogical to think that Shinjin was  
homosexual and I do not start to believe he was a drug user, so a blood  
transfusion would be the most logical means of transmission into Shinjin."  
  
"D-darling..." Lum fearfully stammers, "...are you okay?!"  
  
Ataru shakes his head, clearly confused. "I...it just came to me," he  
shudders, then looks over. "Sakura, I know AIDS is fatal, but is it  
possible to live a normal life even after you test positive?!"  
  
"Yes, it's theoretically possible," the nurse nods. "Problem is, there's  
still so little know about it. Maybe in a few years..."  
  
Ataru nods, then stand, proceeding to the front door. "Darling, are you  
okay?!" Lum flies after him.  
  
"I don't know, Lum," he shakes his head. "I'm...confused!"  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
Ataru stops, then faces her. "Even if he did have AIDS, even if he was  
going to die by some horrible disease, he still could've led a good life!  
How could he kill himself like that?!"  
  
"Perhaps he could," Lum lands beside him. "Even on Uru, AIDS and diseases  
like it cut down a lot of people. I guess Shinjin felt as if his life came  
to an end!"  
  
"He still could've lived it!" Ataru hisses.  
  
"Darling, why are you so upset?!" Lum leans back.  
  
"Because Shinjin Koi was a coward, Lum!" Ataru turns to leave. "To me,  
life is more important than death! It always has been that way, it always  
will be that way!!"  
  
He storms out of the school. Lum is silent as he goes...  
  
* * *  
  
Time fades, then reverses itself. The days drop back to the day Shinjin  
Koi stood on the train station platform. "This is for you, Lum-chan!!!" he  
gasps as he leaps onto the tracks.  
  
However, before the train could get close, Lum's hand grabs him and yanks  
him into the air. "Got you!!!" the Oni gasps.  
  
Shinjin screams as he floats away, then looks up, his eyes widening in  
shock on seeing his rescuer. "Lum-chan!!!"  
  
"Relax," Lum flies him to the town park. "I'll put you down."  
  
As they land, Shinjin faces her. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hush!" Lum smiles, stopping him with a finger. "I know!"  
  
Disbelieving shock crosses his face. "You **know**?!!"  
  
"Yes," she nods. "You don't need to end your life. Even if you have AIDS,  
you still can live! C'mon...let's go on that date!"  
  
The stricken senior looks confused, then nods. "Sure!"  
  
* * *  
  
Shinjin and Lum go on a date. Lum informs Ataru about the extent of  
Shinjin's problems. He gives her his blessings, as she did when Chigaiko  
Inu desired his company. That night, Shinjin and Lum go to the movies,  
watch the stars, eat at the Pizza Emporium, then proceed to his house where  
he presents her with the dresses he made. They part and Lum returns to bed.  
  
The next day, students file into class. Shinjin's desk is empty as is  
Mie's. Lum sits. The other students seem...confused. Koosei steps in at  
that time, looking forlorn. "Class...I have some very bad news for you," he  
sighs. "This morning, we lost one of our own. Shinjin Koi died last night  
in his sleep."  
  
Silence drops on the class as everyone stares at Koosei in disbelief.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Lum screams. "HE STILL DIED?!?!?!"  
  
"What do you mean 'died in his sleep?!!'" Megane bolts up. "Shinjin Koi  
threw himself in front of a train because of his heartbreak from not being  
able to date Lum-san!!!"  
  
"You dork," she swings at Megane, "...Shinjin had AIDS!!!"  
  
The class shrieks in fright on hearing that acronym. "How did we get back  
in class?!" Mendou demands. "Isn't class over with?!"  
  
Confusion suddenly appears on many people's faces. "And Shinjin-sama died  
yesterday!!" Megane adds. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"What?!!" Lum gasps. "You mean...you know?!!"  
  
"Lum, what's going on here?!!" Shinobu snaps.  
  
Suddenly, the class and Koosei fade out. Everyone finds themselves in the  
middle of a large square chamber, black-walled and lined with a red grid  
pattern. Everyone seated falls on their backsides. "Where'd the class  
go?!!" Ryuunosuke bolts to her feet.  
  
"And Ryooki-sensei?!!" Momoe adds.  
  
"This is a holodeck room!" Lan concludes.  
  
"'Holodeck?!!'" several people echo.  
  
"This is a room where you could project anything you want!!" the Seishin  
girl stands. "Boy, it must be the most advanced thing around if we were  
totally fooled like that!!"  
  
"But...I was going to use my spacializer to prevent Shinjin from killing  
himself!" Lum points to herself.  
  
"Er...not to blame you, Lum-chan, but why?!" Paama hums.  
  
Lum gives them a withering stare. "To ensure you dorks don't try to turn  
that twisted idiot into some saint!!!" she snarls.  
  
The guards faint! "Um...not to rain on anyone's parade..." Ryuunosuke  
points where the image of Koosei stood, "...but who's he?!"  
  
Everyone looks. Standing there is a tall, middle-aged man. Dressed in an  
English tweed suit with cane and bowler hat, he would remind many of John  
Steed from "The Avengers." He smiles unemotionally at them. "Consider me  
your host," he declares in a noticeable English accent.  
  
People panic, then move to attack...but find themselves frozen by  
paralyzing tractor beams. Further, all weapons are gone. "All your weapons  
are atomic-sized particles, I am afraid," the man continues. "When I  
transported you all here, I destroyed them by using my transporter on  
maximum dispersal. You are quite helpless."  
  
"This is kidnapping, you know!" Lum snarls.  
  
"Pardon me, Miss Lum, but as far as I'm concerned, your continued ignorance  
justifies any action I take against you or the brainless fools you choose to  
associate yourself with," the man evenly replies. "Consider me a concerned  
bystander."  
  
He produces Lum's spacializer. "You seem to treat this as a toy, Miss Lum.  
It is not and I will not tolerate you abusing the power your presence on  
Earth grants you." The device disappears in a transporter beam. "You have  
power, Miss Lum..." the man walks up to her, "...and you have responsibility  
to use that power to the best of your own knowledge and ability. Ignoring  
these brainless fools beside you, you **can** be considered a goddess among  
the people of Earth." His eyes narrow, freezing her with a stare. "I  
suggest you behave yourself from this point on."  
  
Howls rage from Mendou and the guards. The man stares at them...and the  
other students disappear. "Where...?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Granted, I was tempted to terminate their existences once and for all,"  
the man muses, "...but I do not think the realms beyond this one would  
appreciate such fools joining their ranks."  
  
Lum sighs, then looks down. "Thanks, Henry."  
  
The man smiles. "You cannot continue to appease those people like that,"  
he walks up to her. "If you keep doing that, Lum, you nor Ataru will ever  
be free of them. I've seen instances like this on two dozen worlds, child!  
Appeasement never works with their kind."  
  
"I know," she nods, then stares at him. "Well, since I'm here, would you  
mind if I took a look around? It's the first time I've been aboard the  
Gatherer in real-time?"  
  
"Of course," he smiles as he escorts her out of the holodeck.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eh?!!" Megane gasps. "Ataru wrote a newspaper article?!!"  
  
Two days had passed. Everyone returned to Earth safely, wondering who or  
what kidnapped them. Immediately, Megane and the guards tried to form some  
sort of memorial for Shinjin Koi. However, thanks to her mother's efforts,  
there was nothing for the guards to use as a memorial. Of course, they were  
never told what happened to the clothing Shinjin made, even though it was  
obvious when Lum and Mal began to appear in new clothing. Now, everyone is  
in class awaiting the start of homeroom period. "That's right," Lum shows a  
copy of the district paper. "Darling was asked by Ryooki-sensei to write a  
memorial piece on Chigaiko-chan. He got it into every paper in Tokyo. Here  
it is," she points to a place on page three.  
  
Everyone looks. The article's title quickly alerts people as to the topic.  
"'Delusions in the Worship of False Icons?!!'" Megane howls, his glasses  
glowing.  
  
"Let me see that!" Ryuunosuke grabs the paper away from Megane, then begins  
to read. "'I was asked sometime ago to write about a friend who is no  
longer with us. Since, another student of Tomobiki High School has also  
prematurely departed. I decided to speak of them both. Both died of  
diseases they couldn't be healed from. One died peacefully, the other died  
violently...cowardly.  
  
"'The first of them was a woman who was a stranger until she, knowing her  
death was coming, asked a teacher to spend the last days of her life with  
me. I was more than happy to do so and I remained with her until she passed  
on. She could have died earlier and more violently if six certain  
ex-classmates of mine were successful after deciding what I was doing was  
wrong and I had to be stopped...'"  
  
Mendou, the guards and Lan look incensed. Ryuunosuke continues. "'The  
second was a man who, like all the men in Tomobiki High, is fixed upon a  
dream, a fantasy. He learned he was doomed to die of a terrible disease.  
Before he died, however, he desired the chance to be with the woman of his  
dreams. She refused him. Feeling his life at an end...and sensing an  
opportunity to try to break that woman away from the one she truly  
loves...he killed himself, hoping his death would shatter the bond between  
his fantasy and the one she truly loves. I'm glad to report that his  
coward's death resulted in a coward's fate...'"  
  
The guards howl, but are stared into silence by Lum. Ryuunosuke sighs,  
then continues. "Let's throw off the secrecy now. Chigaiko Inu and Shinjin  
Koi were two examples of what our lives became when a single act occurred:  
the day Lum came to Earth. Chigaiko was ignored by the boys of Tomobiki  
High because they desired only one girl...Lum. On the other side of the  
coin, that manipulative coward Koi tried to play on my fears about undue  
alien influences on Earth. He did not succeed because I know Lum better  
than those who call themselves her friends...and I know Lum would never  
allow herself to be used anymore in that matter.  
  
"'When Chigaiko-chan died, Lum and I promised her that we would see to it  
no one will suffer her fate. I warn you now that I intend to see to it that  
I *fulfill* that promice...and if I must ask Lum to bring another of her  
memory-erasing devices to Earth and mind-wipe all of Tomobiki...then so be  
it!'" Ryuunosuke finishes. "Shit, he's mad, isn't he?!"  
  
So are the guards. "***DEATH TO ATARU!!!!***" Megane howls...  
  
...then gets the Saturn Five!!!! "That's **another** month's detention for  
you clods!!!" Koosei snaps, his glasses glowing.  
  
The guards moan...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Lum's favourite actress, the legendary Tadahitora, comes to  
Earth to date Ataru...but will he date a woman older than his grandmother?!  
What will Tadahitora have to do to make the galaxy's most woman-crazy man  
want her?! Return to this newsgroup soon when that answer comes in the next  
story of the Senior Year, "Darling's Other Girlfriend."  
**** **** ****  
  
  
  



	23. Darling's Other Girlfriend (Story #20)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Darling's Other Girlfriend"  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twentieth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: Nothing this time.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A dark room somewhere. A computer comes on line. Readouts appear:  
  
SEARCH PARAMETERS IDENTIFIED AND CONFIRMED. POTENTIAL SUBJECT TARGET  
CONFORMING TO PARAMETERS IDENTIFIED. GALACTIC COORDINATES: A-H-O, THIRD  
PLANET. POINT OF CONTACT: SHO-CHIKU-BAI.  
  
An image appears on the screen, a line identifying the target:  
  
ATARU MOROBOSHI, ATARU MOROBOSHI, ATARU MOROBOSHI...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru sneezes. "Bless you, Darling!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Someone's thinking about me!" he moans, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Well, let's hope they're good thoughts," the Oni giggles as she slips her  
arm around his. Ataru and Lum are now attending a late fall fair in Oshika.  
Both appear relaxed in their kimonos, enjoying the many kiosks as well as  
each other's company. "It's so nice to enjoy a festival without problems  
bothering us, eh, Darling?!" Lum leans her head against his.  
  
"Yeah," Ataru agrees. His eyes take notice of two young women passing  
them. Ataru watches as they pass but says nothing.  
  
"I know, Darling," Lum sighs. "Habits are hard to change."  
  
"One has a new boyfriend, the other's married, probably with a kid," Ataru  
shrugs.  
  
Lum stops, understandably surprised. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Both had rings on their fingers," Ataru points to his fingers for  
emphasis. "The one with a boyfriend has a simple gold band. She was  
playing with it. That told me they just got together. The other had a  
wedding band on her finger. She wasn't playing with it. The part about  
kids could be assumed, but it's also speculation."  
  
"My, Darling," the Oni is understandably impressed. "Are you becoming the  
Sherlock Holmes of the Casanova set?!"  
  
Both burst out laughing, then Ataru kisses her forehead...just as Cherry  
appears out of nowhere. "Doom comes to Tomobiki!!!"  
  
Ataru and Lum faint! A second later, the monk flies into orbit. "SCRAM,  
YOU CREEP!!!!!!" the incensed couple snap.  
  
"Damn you...!!!" Cherry wails as he flies away!  
  
The couple stop, trying to recover. "Doesn't the jerk ever give it a  
rest?!!" Ataru growls. "Shit, he has enough idiots to pick on in Tomobiki!!  
Why is he still coming after me?!!"  
  
"Search me!!" Lum shakes her head.  
  
Suddenly, Ataru gets a lecherous grin on his face. "Search you, eh...?" he  
hums, rubbing his hands.  
  
Lum looks wide-eyed as two large feathers lash out to stroke her neck.  
"Fine, then," he cackles. "STRIP-SEARCH TIME!!!!"  
  
The Oni howls as the ticklish feeling makes her lose all sense of  
self-control. In seconds, she is driven to her knees, trying to fight  
Ataru's "assault" away. "On your feet, you!!" he snarls.  
  
"Okay, okay...!" Lum squeals, slowly rising.  
  
"Okay...!" Ataru snickers, "...march to the nearest bush!"  
  
Lum nearly doubles over with laughter. "I'm going...!!"  
  
The two move towards a large bush, the type where young couples would use  
to make out. Ataru still assaults his girlfriend with the feathers. In  
minutes, they have moved into the most private part of the bush. Ataru  
finally ceases his tickle-attack, although Lum still convulses with laughter  
as she sits beside him. "Oh, Darling..." she shudders, "...y-you're too  
much...!!"  
  
They lean back, Ataru taking Lum into his arms. Both see a clear sky.  
"What a beautiful night," she romantically sighs.  
  
"What a beautiful sight," Ataru purrs.  
  
Lum jolts as she feels his tongue gently stroke her horn-bud. Ecstacy  
takes over as she half-heartedly tries to force him back. "D-darling...we  
can't do it here...!" she playfully coos, allowing herself to be drawn  
closer to him as her hand is pulled to a sensitive place below his kimono  
belt. "What if someone comes by and see us?!"  
  
"Let them look," he blows a lock of her hair away.  
  
Their lips lock as their tongues playfully duel. The Oni's hand slips into  
his kimono, gently stroking his most sensitive area. "Oh, Lum," the Terran  
moans, rolling himself so she can be atop him, "...that's so good...!"  
  
* * *  
  
In the centre of the fair, a group of women sit near a ramen kiosk. All  
are dressed in white tiger-and-flower kimonos. Weapons of many sorts are  
hidden in their sleeves. "What do you think the Young Master and his  
consort are doing?" Jinseiko nibbles on some teriyaki.  
  
"Some night manoeuvres," Denpatan Kitei giggles.  
  
The Kuromoroboshi howl with delight. "I've always wondered why the Young  
Master does not consider bedding any of us," Futagoko Ankoku muses. African  
by descent (an orphan born from an American serviceman), her curly black  
hair, chocolate brown eyes and husky part-Oriental features would make her  
the equal of an older Hazel.  
  
"Agreed!" her twin sister Ittsuiko nods. "He admits he does like us! I  
would gladly become his love-slave if he demanded it!!"  
  
"Forget it, Ittsu-chan!" Chokushako Hachimitsu sticks her tongue out.  
Blonde-haired, blue-eyed and fully Caucasian, she is another  
American-descent orphan. "Ataru-sama likes spunkier women!!"  
  
"He doesn't get them better than the Young Mistress!" Futagoko giggles.  
"Oh, there're the Shinsei sisters!" she points.  
  
Four Kuromoroboshi approach, two sets of twins, their relationship easily  
deduced by the stormy grey eyes they share. The elder pair have short brown  
hair with a forehead curl which gives them a Tintin-esque look. The younger  
pair have unruly black hair. "Report?" Jinseiko hums.  
  
"The Young Master and his consort are now having much fun discovering all  
the sensual spots on their bodies," Arashiko giggles. "We," she nods to her  
twin Kyoofuuko, "...decided to grant them the privacy they desire. Honeko  
and Kinniko are watching over them now."  
  
"Good," Jinseiko looks at the younger pair. "What about you?"  
  
"Everything looks nice," Ameko smiles. "Operations at the Tiger Cub kiosk  
are proceeding fine. Young Mistress Nokoko reports having no major  
problems. There's no sign of anyone from Tomobiki outside of Master  
Sakurambou. It seems a quiet night."  
  
"Oh, there's another thing!" her twin sister Namiko snaps her fingers.  
"There are four strange women looking for the Young Master!"  
  
The Kuromoroboshi tense. "Who are they?!" Denpatan snaps.  
  
"Four beautiful gaijin women all dressed alike," Ameko notes.  
  
"There's one now," Namiko points.  
  
They see a curly brown-haired woman walk down a pathway. Ataru's picture  
in hand. She is dressed in bikini briefs with a white shirt, bow tie and  
power jacket. A mass of male students follow the women, their sexual  
arousal at her presence all too obvious. "Well, she at least is dressing to  
attract his attention!" Jinseiko whistles.  
  
"Is that legal?!" Denpatan gasps.  
  
"And she's wearing a bikini in this weather?!" Kooryooko hums.  
  
"Koo-chan, this isn't Rishiri-tou!" Kyoofuuko reminds her.  
  
"If a good wind blows, she'll be chilled!" Kooryooko objects.  
  
As if in response, a wind blows through the fair. The woman pays it no  
mind. "She should be shivering!!" Jinseiko gasps.  
  
"This is weird!!" Denpatan concludes.  
  
Jinseiko turns to Arashiko. "Inform the Young Master!"  
  
"Hai!!" Arashiko disappears in a white-and-orange blur.  
  
Moments later, Ataru and Lum join the Kuromoroboshi in the fair. They are  
escorted by Honeko and Kinniko Gekido, two platinum haired Slavic-descent  
women, the former slim and the latter quite muscular. "Where are they,  
Jinseiko?!" Ataru looks around.  
  
"Right there, sir," Jinseiko indicates the strange woman.  
  
She has now met another woman, who has long straight black hair. Boys  
watch them from an advantageous distance. "Where?" Ataru looks around,  
obviously not seeing who Jinseiko speaks of.  
  
"Darling, can't you see them?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Who?!" Ataru continues to search.  
  
The Kuromoroboshi quickly check his vital signs. "Sir, are you well?!"  
Jinseiko feels his forehead. "You don't seem feverish!"  
  
"Pulse is normal," Denpatan reports.  
  
"Blood pressure is normal, too!" Kooryooko adds.  
  
"Strange," Lum muses, glancing at the two strangers. "Darling doesn't  
react to those women."  
  
"I can't see who you're talking about!" Ataru still searches.  
  
Drawing her gaikatana, Jinseiko uses it as a aiming ruler. "There, sir!"  
she shifts his head to directly stare on the strangers.  
  
No reaction. "They're cute! So what?!"  
  
The girls look surprised. "No reaction?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"What's there to be attracted to?!" Ataru shrugs. "Besides," he playfully  
seizes Lum, "...I've got you!"  
  
The Oni is overwhelmed by his kiss. Suddenly, footfalls are heard. "Oh,  
there he is!" a bubbly voice is heard. "Moroboshi-sama!"  
  
Ataru turns to see the other pair of strangers approach. One has curly  
blonde hair and a dimple on one cheek. The other has straight reddish-brown  
hair with the faint hint of Aramaic ancestry. The Kuromoroboshi shift as  
they move to keep their master shielded. "Who are you?!" Lum looks confused.  
  
"My name is Marilyn," the first woman points to herself. "This is Barbra,"  
she indicates her companion.  
  
They are quickly joined by their friends. "I'm Vivian," the brown haired  
woman bows, then indicates her friend. "This is Cher."  
  
"Hajimimashite," Lum lightly bows, then moves to gently grasp Ataru's arm.  
"But...why are you here...and why do you want Darling?!"  
  
"We've come on behalf of our supervisor. She wants us to request  
Moroboshi-sama to come visit her," Vivian reports, projecting a friendly  
smile. "She's a big fan of his!"  
  
Everyone looks confused. "I have fans?!" Ataru stares at Lum.  
  
"'Supervisor'...?!" Lum looks surprised, then stares at the strangers, her  
eyes wide with understanding. "You're androids!"  
  
"How did you guess?" Marilyn gasps.  
  
"That explains the Young Master's lack of reaction," Denpatan whispers to  
Jinseiko. "He never reacts when Shogai-sama is here."  
  
Jinseiko nods. Ataru sifts through the ninjas to face Vivian. "I'd like  
to know who your supervisor is," he crosses his arms. "And why the heck  
does she consider herself *my* fan?! Save for some girls that I saved from  
being raped sometime ago, I have no fans!"  
  
"Well, she's a very reclusive person," Vivian blushes. "Mother was forced  
to live that way for a very long time. She's an actress, you see...and most  
men she meets normally desire her for personal prestige or for her wealth!  
It's well known throughout the local cluster that Ataru Moroboshi would love  
a woman on the spot and has done so time and time again!"  
  
Everyone faints! "That a fact!" he embarrassingly chuckles.  
  
"WE CAUGHT YOU!!!!!!" a voice snaps.  
  
Everyone spins around to see a familiar quintet of Tomobiki High students.  
"You slime!!!" Mendou draws his katana. "This time, you have no excuse!!!  
We caught you red-handed harassing these poor damsels in distress...and in  
front of Lum-san, too?!! Prepare to be made **two** for your uncountable  
sins against womanhood, Moroboshi!!"  
  
The androids tense. "They look dangerous," Cher snarls.  
  
"Our orders are plain," Marilyn reminds Vivian. "See that Mother's guest  
is brought to her home in one piece!"  
  
Vivian nods. "Which means that anyone who gets in our way gets trashed!!"  
she makes a dismissal wave. "STAR...FLASH!!!!!!"  
  
Before the Tomobiki students can react, the androids' clothing melt away,  
reforming into battle armour similar to Cutey Honey's. "Wow!!!" Lum gasps.  
"I've never seen androids do that before!!"  
  
Mendou is understandably not so excited; he receives a punch that sends him  
flying into a tree. "Screw punch!!!" Vivian declares.  
  
Chibi and Kakugari are kicked into another tree. "High-time roundhouse  
kick!!!" Cher lands on the ground.  
  
Paama is trapped by Marilyn's legs as her armour forms an airtight skirt  
which sucks the oxygen from his face. "Delicious wind-tunnel thigh-lock  
takedown!!!" the blonde-haired android lands on her knees, then leaps back up.  
  
Megane tries to dodge Barbra's fist. "'What's Up, Doc' super roundhouse  
suckerpunch!!!" the android calls.  
  
"'What's Up, Doc?!'" the guards' leader wonders.  
  
He flies into orbit at mach speed a second later! "Yeah!!" Barbra snaps.  
"What's **up**, Doc?!!"  
  
A green-hued starship then descends from the heavens. Vivian takes Ataru's  
arm. "Quickly, Moroboshi-sama," the android leaps into the air as a  
hatchway opens. "Come with us!"  
  
Before Lum or the Kuromoroboshi could react, the four androids and their  
"guest" disappear into the ship's underside. The hatchway slams shut as the  
starship rises into the heavens. Lum leaps into the air in failed pursuit.  
"Wait!!!" the Oni screams. "Bring Darling back, you automated kidnappers!!!"  
  
The starship then blasts away in a flash of warp energies. Recognition  
dawns on Lum's face. "Th-that was a Zeiwanite ship!!" she gasps.  
"But...who on Zeiwan would want anything to do with Darling?!"  
  
* * *  
  
In deep space heading in the general direction of Yaminokuni, Ataru and the  
androids relax. "Shit, what a bunch of idiots they are!!" the Terran moans.  
"I didn't get a chance to talk to Lum! Hey, Vivian, you mind if I call and  
tell her that I'm okay?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Moroboshi-sama, but our supervisor forbids us from  
communicating when we're en route to or from her home," Vivian gives him an  
apologetic smile. "I'm sure you can understand that."  
  
Ataru is surprised, sensing their sincerity. "Boy, you mean this girl's  
fame is **that** great?!!" he gasps.  
  
"More so," Vivian nods.  
  
Images pass of a young brown-haired Zeiwanite woman being mobbed by adoring  
male fans. "When she was younger," Vivian explains, "...Mother was mobbed  
by crowds everywhere she went! Even her own organic guards would sometimes  
allow fans to pursue her!!"  
  
New images pass of that same woman, now older, being wined and dined by the  
royalty of many worlds. "It became worse when men tried to seek her hand in  
marriage. All of Mother's attempts at forming relationships failed because  
her potential suitors either desired her for her wealth or her fame!"  
  
Yet more images pass of the woman in question, now very aged, being mobbed  
by all sorts of fans. "Even in the twilight of her years, Mother has known  
no rest!" Vivian concludes.  
  
The images fade. Ataru stares at four very saddened androids. "And now,"  
Vivian sniffs, "...now Mother has done something so terrible...she's dying...!"  
  
"Hey," Ataru slides over to gently embrace Vivian. "There, here, Vivian.  
It's okay. I'm happy this woman wants to be with me. C'mon...let's get  
there as soon as we can, okay?"  
  
The android dries her face. "Of course," she nods, standing. "STAR  
FLASH!!!!!!"  
  
Their battle armour melts, reforming into a white sleeveless form-fitting  
jumpsuit. Once the transformation is complete, the four androids stagger.  
"Vivian!!!" Ataru leaps up to help their leader remain on her feet.  
"Wha...what happened?!!"  
  
Barbra, Marilyn and Cher drop to one knee. "Sorry," Vivian gasps.  
"Transformation...drained our...energy!" She weakly points to four  
depressions in the side bulkhead. "Place...us there...please."  
  
Ataru quickly does as Vivian asks. "What are these?!" he grunts as Cher is  
lifted into one.  
  
"Power...chargers..." Marilyn moans.  
  
As soon as all four are in the chargers, the walls around them illuminate.  
The androids jolt as energy warps through their bodies. A minute later, the  
light fades. The four then emerge, looking refreshed. "Oh, that's much  
better!!" Vivian sighs.  
  
"You girls okay?!" Ataru still looks apprehensive.  
  
"We are now," Vivian nods as the four give him a group hug.  
  
"Moroboshi-sama?" Cher looks at him.  
  
"What is it?" he glances at her.  
  
"When Mother dies," the raven-haired android looks sad, "...would you  
become our new supervisor?"  
  
He looks understandably surprised by that question. "M-me?!" he stammers,  
pointing at himself.  
  
"Yes!" Barbra nods. "We're good cooks and housecleaners! We could take  
care of any children you have!!"  
  
"We can protect you from those who would harm you or try to take your  
girlfriend away from you!" Marilyn winks.  
  
"We could also be your sex-slaves if you and your girlfriend desire that!"  
Vivian seductively purrs.  
  
Ataru looks at the four, quite overwhelmed by their devotion to service.  
"Well, I...gods!!" he shakes his head. "You four are so human, yet...well,  
I guess...!!"  
  
They look excited. "You'll accept us?!!" Vivian gasps.  
  
The Terran considers their offer for a moment, then nods. "Okay! Who am I  
to reject requests from four nice girls like you?!"  
  
They squeal as they embrace him. "THANK YOU, ATARU!!!!!!"  
  
Despite his words, uncertainty still reigns on his face. *I just hope  
Lum-chan'll understand this!* he sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ataru-chan was kidnapped?!!" Dakejinzou gasps.  
  
Lum and the Kuromoroboshi sit with the synthezoid huntress, Nokoko and Mal  
in the living room. The Oni has just explained what happened. "I don't  
understand it, Dakejinzou-chan," Lum looks saddened. "They didn't even say  
who wanted to see Darling...that is, they didn't get the chance to say a  
thing before Shutaro and the others had to show up!!" she growls.  
  
"Where are those idiots?" Dakejinzou sighs.  
  
"Warming a jail cell in Sendai," Jinseiko reports.  
  
The huntress stands. "I see we've a mystery on our hands," she crosses her  
arms. "Well, then. The first thing we have to do is find out who wanted to  
see Ataru-chan so badly."  
  
"How do we do that?!" Nokoko looks confused. "Lum-chan said they didn't  
leave a name."  
  
"True," Dakejinzou raises one finger, winking, "...but the person in  
question used androids to obtain Ataru, androids which have the ability to  
transform into armoured warriors. Our search begins there. Lum, you have a  
friend who constructs androids, do you?"  
  
"I called her just before I called you," the Oni nods...  
  
...just as the rumble of starship engines are heard. Everyone looks  
outside to see a green-hued craft landing beside Dakejinzou's frigate.  
Through the picture window, everyone sees two people approach. "Cha-chan,  
you're here! Come in, come in!!" Lum squeals as she opens the door, then  
embraces her Zeiwanite friend.  
  
Chara, a platinum-haired, blue-eyed Zeiwanite woman dressed in a sleeveless  
dove-embossed green jumpsuit steps inside. Accompanying her is a dwarfish,  
bald man carrying several large manuals. "We came as soon as we heard what  
had happened, Lum-san," the man bows.  
  
"Thanks, Jansha!" Lum smiles. "Good! You brought the books!"  
  
The two Zeiwanites sit down, then begin to leaf through the manuals. "Now,  
to make this go quicker, are there any particular features these androids  
have which may help us?" Chara muses.  
  
"Yes," Jinseiko nods. "All four have the ability to transform their  
clothing into battle armour. It was triggered by the command code-phrase  
'star flash.'"  
  
The Zeiwanites' eyes widen. "Them?!!" Chara gasps. "They're a  
guardian-companion unit we constructed to special order!!"  
  
"Just a moment, ma'am," Jansha draws a book.  
  
Leafing through the pages, he finally arrives at one entry. Vivian's  
picture is on it. "That's her!!!" Jinseiko points.  
  
Everyone gathers around Jansha to look. "'Model Fifteen special personal  
guardian-companion unit,'" Chara reads. "'Serial code number 15-41757-09.  
Name...Vivian!'"  
  
"Isn't that the name of an actress?!" Mal muses.  
  
"Given her supervisor, the name's no surprise," Chara muses.  
  
"Who's her supervisor?!" Dakejinzou demands.  
  
"Tadahitora," Chara responds.  
  
Confusion reigns on everyone's faces. "I don't know her," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Not surprising," Chara smiles. "You would know her by her stage name:  
Yukinoonna."  
  
Lum faints! "YUKINOONNA?!?!?!"  
  
"Who's Yukinoonna?!" Nokoko looks confused.  
  
"I don't believe it!!" Lum gasps. "Darling was kidnapped by the most  
famous actress of the cluster?!! Why?!!"  
  
"Who is Yukinoonna, sister?!" Mal echoes Nokoko's question.  
  
"She was one of Zeiwan's first exports after the Postatomic Horror," Chara  
sighs. "A stage actress who moved into film, video and 3-D holo as soon as  
she was discovered by the major studios. She's a hundred-forty years old  
about now, but her fame hasn't died out!"  
  
"Like Bette Davis or Jessica Tandy," Jinseiko concludes.  
  
"A hundred-forty year old actress?!" Nokoko muses. "What the heck would  
someone like that want with Ataru-chan?!"  
  
"Who knows," Chara shrugs. "She's such a recluse that no one knows what  
she does these days, not to mention where she lives!"  
  
Everyone falls silent. "Well, that's no problem!" Nokoko chuckles. "All  
we have to do is talk to her agent!"  
  
"That occupation hasn't existed on Zeiwan for a millennium," Chara warns,  
shaking her head.  
  
Nokoko looks nervous. "Um...a lawyer, then?"  
  
"Neither has that one," Chara sighs.  
  
"Smart people," an admiring Denpatan nods.  
  
"So, how do we find Darling?!!" Lum demands.  
  
Dakejinzou smiles. "Well, there's one chance," she winks. "A slim one,  
but there's still a chance."  
  
Everyone looks at the huntress...  
  
* * *  
  
  
In an asteroid belt located in a remote sector of Zeiwanite space stands a  
majestic mansion protected by an atmospheric dome. The home resembles any  
residence of the rich and famous anywhere in Hollywood; wealth-driven  
extravagance being the driving force behind design and construction.  
Located where the house's front gate would be is an atmospheric starship  
dock with a retractable gangway. Approaching it now is the "Goddess of  
Luck." On the frigate's bridge is Lum, Dakejinzou, Chara, Nokoko and Mal.  
"You actually found this place, Shogai-san?!!" the Zeiwanite businesswoman  
gasps. "I thought Yukinoonna-sama always kept her living address a secret!!"  
  
"Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out!" the huntress purrs as she  
slides the "Goddess" into the starship dock.  
  
As soon as a secure lock is arranged, the side boarding hatch is opened,  
revealing Vivian, now in a formal tuxedo. "Welcome," the android bows.  
"Whom may I inquire is calling...?!"  
  
Before anyone could give a civil answer, an incensed Lum leaps over,  
grabbing the android by her collar. "Alright, you...WHERE'S DARLING?!?!?!"  
the Oni snarls, lightning dancing over her body.  
  
"Um...sorry for barging in like this, but where's Ataru Moroboshi?"  
Dakejinzou smiles, firing an incensed stare at Lum.  
  
Vivian sweats. "Oh, you must be the friends of Mother's guest," she  
giggles in embarrassment. "Please, come in."  
  
The group proceeds to the mansion. "Wow, what a pad!!" Nokoko whistles.  
"Where the heck does this girl get the money?!!"  
  
"It was a present from Chiban-sama," Vivian smiles.  
  
"Chiban-sensei?" Lum gasps. "Oh, that's right! Yukinoonna got her break  
through him!!"  
  
"You must be quite a fan of this person, sister," Mal muses.  
  
"Don't they have actresses in Nendo-kata society?" Lum blinks.  
  
"Well, we do have travelling bards who relay stories from school to  
school," the Nendo-kata muses. "But it is nothing in comparison to the  
complex and sometimes quite disUnifying organization Earth's entertainment  
industry is."  
  
"Definitely not a movie buff," Vivian confirms.  
  
They step inside the mansion, finding themselves in a grand foyer.  
"Lum?!!" a familiar male voice calls from atop the grand staircase ascending  
in a sweeping circle to one side. "Nokoko-chan?! Dake-chan?!! What are  
you guys doing here?!!"  
  
The Oni spins around, then leaps into Ataru's arms. "Oh, Darling, are you  
okay?!!" she gasps. "Did she hurt you?!!"  
  
"Tada-chan?!" Ataru snorts. "Relax, Lum! She's harmless!!"  
  
"But...?!"  
  
"Vivian and the others were under strict orders to ensure no one learns  
where Tada-chan lives," he holds up a finger in caution. "I respect that  
given who and what she is!! Besides, the jerks you really want to blame for  
this are Mendou and Megane's boob-patrol!!"  
  
"True," Lum nods, then looks around. "Where is she?!"  
  
"Right here," an accented female voice speaks.  
  
Lum spins around...then her eyes widen in disbelief on beholding a  
stunning, twentyish-looking Zeiwanite woman joining Ataru. With turquoise  
eyes and chestnut waist-length hair, Tadahitora is dressed in a dark-pink  
halter-top and form-fitting pants, a white fur cape draped over her  
shoulders. "My!" she smiles. "Visitors, Ataru?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ataru waves. "This is my girlfriend, Lum. My combat teacher,  
Dakejinzou Shogai. My sister Nokoko and sister-in-law Mal. I don't know  
who the platinum-haired lady is, though."  
  
"My name's Chara," the Zeiwanite bows. "I'm the Prime Minister's daughter!  
My company was the one who made your 'droids!"  
  
Tadahitora stares at Dakejinzou. "Dakejinzou?!" she muses. "It's been a  
while! Does that boor Varanko still want my autograph?!"  
  
"You *know* each other?!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Dakejinzou giggles, flushing in embarrassment. "When I was  
apprenticing on Cademus, Varanko-sama sent me to find this place, but he  
never told me why!! All he gave me was a sealed envelope and instructions  
not to open it until I found Tadahitora! When I got here, I opened it and  
found out that all he really wanted was her autograph!!"  
  
An explosion occurs, Ataru and Nokoko dancing off all the walls!! "Wait!!"  
Mal interrupts. "Sister, is not this person supposed to be past a century  
in age?!" she points at Tadahitora.  
  
"Yeah!" Lum looks at the actress. "How'd you get so young?!!"  
  
Ataru moves to place a friendly hand on her shoulder. "It's...easily  
explained," Tadahitora sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the "Goddess of Luck" returns to Oshika. Chara and Jansha  
return to Zeiwan. In the living room, Dakejinzou, Nokoko, Mal and Lum sit  
around the table, depressed looks on all their faces. "*Datcha*, that poor  
woman!!" the Oni sniffs. "How could she...?!"  
  
"Believe me, Lum," the huntress crosses her arms. "I can understand where  
this girl's coming from."  
  
"You can?!" Ataru's sister looks confused.  
  
"Of course," Dakejinzou nods. "We've got an example living in Rishiri-tou,  
Nokoko...your own grandmother. She's a long-lived woman residing on a world  
of short-lives! Believe me, that's not fun!!"  
  
"True," Lum nods. "Gods, the last three weeks have been so depressing,  
what with Phentax Twelve blowing up, Chigaiko dying and Shinjin killing  
himself!" She stands, then moves to the door. "Well, I had better get back  
to Tomobiki before Ryooki-sensei gives me hell for being absent!"  
  
"Remember!" Mal warns. "No mentioning about Ataru-kun..."  
  
"I know, I know!!" Lum nods. "Oh, that reminds me! Ria and the others'll  
be arriving at Sado from Avalon sometime this week! Tell her I'll come  
visit when I can!!"  
  
"No problem," Nokoko waves as the Oni departs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you hear?!" Momoe whispers to Kumiko the next day at Tomobiki High.  
"Mendou and the guards were arrested again for going up to Oshika to pester  
Ataru!"  
  
"Gods, those five are so thick!!" her friend shakes her head. "Hey,  
there's Lum!" she points.  
  
They stare as the Oni arrives on campus grounds. Shock crosses their faces  
when they see the sentient raincloud pouring on Lum. "Boy, she's  
depressed!!" Shinobu gasps. "What could be wrong?!"  
  
"Do you think she had a fight with Ataru?!" Natsuko muses.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Ryuunosuke looks at the girl's volleyball captain.  
"Believe me, it was a good thing that Ataru and Lum decided to live in  
separate places for the rest of this term! It's done their relationship a  
whole world of good!!"  
  
Momoe nods. "Now, let's hope those five dorks get the hint!"  
  
"In a million years!" Kumiko moans.  
  
The other girls sadly nod. "Hey, Lum-chan!" Mie runs up to the Oni's side.  
"Shoo, you!!!" she waves the raincloud away, then smiles. "What's with the  
gloom?! You should be smiling!"  
  
Lum gives the Kyushu native a weak smile. "Oh, that's not good enough!"  
Mie snorts. "What's bothering you?!"  
  
"Oh, it's something Darling's involved in," the Oni sighs.  
  
"Nothing serious, I hope!" Mie looks sympathetic.  
  
"Well...do you remember Chigaiko?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's...the same idea," Lum sighs.  
  
"Oh, boy!" the Kyushu native's eyes roll heavenward...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the Avalon gestation factory starship arrives in orbit over  
Earth, geosynchronous over the island of Sado, located in the Sea of Japan  
just west of Niigata. At the northernmost tip of the S-shaped island is one  
of the three large Terran farms owned by Nagaiwakai Moroboshi. Now  
materializing in front of the gates are Atako Moroboshi and her eleven  
fellow bioroids who elected to leave their people to live their own life on  
Earth. "Ria-chan, are you sure you want to do this?!" she looks left. "I  
mean, bring the factory ship with us!" she points up.  
  
"Darling, that's what our people want," Gloriana smiles. "They decided  
that since the Niphentaxians practiced two-gender reproduction, they'd want  
to do the same!"  
  
"I'm surprised many didn't move to Zeiwan," Ria's sister Hensou muses.  
"Ever since the Lost Ones vanished, there's long been a shortage of women."  
  
"Well, if they decided to do that, they'll do that!" Ria sighs. "That's  
the whole point of our leaving them. Let them make their own decision!"  
  
"I don't know about you folks, but what say we move in and relax, then  
scope the place out?!" Kamen sighs.  
  
"I'm for that!" Shinoko nods.  
  
In moments, the twelve are moving into a large dorm specially prepared for  
them. Immediately a squabble breaks out among the guards' sisters about who  
gets to sleep closest to Ria and Hensou. "Just like the old days, eh,  
Shutako-chan!" Atako sweats.  
  
"Unfortunately!" Shutako sighs, sweat pouring down her face.  
  
"You're here!!!" Lum's voice squeals.  
  
"Yo, Lum!" Kamen waves as a crowd from Tomobiki arrives.  
  
Immediately, everyone parners with her bioroid double, quickly exchanging  
gossip and news. "It is good to see you again, dear sister," Mendou gently  
clasps his sister's hands. "Your divine radiance does bring such light to  
this enterprise! I only wish you'd consider moving to Tomobiki to live with  
us!"  
  
"Mm...spent time in the Sendai jail again, eh?" Shutako notices the dried  
ink imbedded in her brother's fingertips.  
  
He flushes. "Honestly, Shu-kun, you've got to stop pestering Ataru!"  
Shutako shakes a finger at him. "All it's going to get you is to be chained  
to the altar when you get married...IF you get married!"  
  
Mendou stammers. Shutako sighs, turning away. "Atako-chan, could you show  
us around?!" she smiles at Ataru's sister.  
  
"Sure, sure!" Atako calls to everyone else. "Hey, everyone! Time for the  
nickel and dime tour!! Let's move!"  
  
Everyone shouts her approval as they enter the main foyer. "Wow!!!" Chibi  
gasps. "Man, why doesn't Ataru's old lady live here?!"  
  
"Or his parents!!" Megane adds.  
  
"**What** parents?!!" Atako snarls. "They can die and go to hell for all I  
care...eh?!" she looks downstairs.  
  
"Who's that with Darling?!" Lan hums.  
  
Ataru is now escorting Tadahitora on her own tour. The Zeiwanite's  
androids protectively follow their supervisor. "Hey!!!" Paama gasps.  
"Those're the four Z-Rangers who kidnapped Ataru back in Oshika!! What the  
hell're they doing here?!!"  
  
*Oh, no!!!* Lum mentally gasps, recognizing the danger. *Darling, you  
idiot!! Why'd you bring **her** here?!!*  
  
"Moroboshi!!!" Mendou draws his katana. "How dare you two-time Lum-san,  
especially in Lum-san's presence?!!"  
  
Ataru and Tadahitora spin around. "What the hell are you jerks doing  
here?!!" he demands.  
  
"Darling, did you forget that Atako-chan and the others were coming  
today?!" Lum flies down to join him.  
  
"I've been a little busy entertaining..." Ataru starts.  
  
"Oh, Lum, it's such a delight to see you again!" Tadahitora interrupts,  
taking the Oni's hands in her own. "How are you?!"  
  
"I'm...I'm fine," Lum stammers.  
  
"Sister, you know this woman?" Ria lands beside Lum.  
  
Tadahitora turns to the bioroid. "I'm Zensonra," she smiles.  
  
"A pleasure," Ria bows. "I'm Gloriana. My friends call me Ria." She then  
glances to Lum, suspicion appearing on her face. Lum, who **is** this  
woman?!! she demands via psi-link.  
  
I'll explain later, Ria! Lum responds, firing her sister a hard stare.  
Tell the others to play along!!  
  
Right!  
  
Upstairs, Lan turns around, curiosity crossing her face. *'Zensonra?!'*  
she hums to herself, curiosity transforming into suspicion. *I heard that  
name somewhere...but where...?!*  
  
She walks away as her sister Damasu watches her...  
  
* * *  
  
"EH?!?!?!" the bioroids cry. "**THE** YUKINOONNA?!?!?!"  
  
After the visitors from Tomobiki have been sent home, Lum explains the  
situation to the bioroids now electing to live in Sado. "That's right," the  
Oni sadly nods. "Tadahitora-san wants to spend her last days with Darling."  
  
"Why?!" Atako gasps. "Why's it always Ataru?!"  
  
"Well, you know Darling's reputation," Lum shrugs. "Look at it this way.  
For almost thirteen decades, Tadahitora-san has lived a hollow life because  
her fame didn't allow her the chance to have real friends! The only real  
friends she's ever had were Vivian, Cher, Barbra and Marilyn! Could you  
imagine what it must've been like...all those years, alone?!"  
  
"I can't," Aisuko shakes her head. "I mean, c'mon, Lum! This is just an  
actress! Not everyone's **that** lifeless!!"  
  
"Do not be so sure about that, Aisuko-chan," Oyuki's sister Mienai  
interrupts. "If you believe the Niphentaxians' veneration of Lum-chan is  
terrible, you have seen *nothing* which could compare to how the whole  
galaxy looks upon Yukinoonna-san."  
  
"Oh, no!!" Shinoko slaps her forehead. "That means if the word gets out  
that she's here, we'll be mobbed!!!"  
  
"Worse if the news gets out that she's dying!" Kamen amends.  
  
"That's why this has to be top secret!!" Lum warns. "If the news does get  
out, heaven only knows what will happen...especially if Grandma finds out  
that strangers are tramping across her land!!!"  
  
"I can hear the Inquisition's Excommunication March now," Atako looks to  
the ceiling.  
  
"I'm afraid that might've been taken out of our hands now," Damasu sighs.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Mienai looks nervous.  
  
"Mienai-chan, you know how much of a Yukinoonna fan Lan-chan is!" Damasu  
looks at her bond-mate. "You'd have to be totally clueless if you don't  
realize that 'Zensonra' is the name of the character she played in 'Passion  
Fruit From Kasei!'"  
  
"Hey, that was her big break, wasn't it?!" Hensou muses.  
  
"And Lan, despite her bubbleheaded demeanor, is a lot smarter than she  
normally lets on!" Atako moans. "Shit, what could she do?!"  
  
"All she has to do is tell INN that Yukinoonna staying's here on Earth!"  
Ria sighs. "Once that occurs, the ball starts rolling!!"  
  
Everyone sighs, clearly depressed by what could now overwhelm them. "Why  
don't we allow her to do just that," Shutako muses.  
  
Everyone stares at Mendou's sister. "Shutako-san, are you crazy?!!"  
Shinoko gasps. "That won't solve a thing!!"  
  
"Not necessarily true," Shutako raises a finger in caution.  
  
Everyone stares at each other, unsure as to how to interpret this. "What  
do you have in mind?!" Lum looks curious.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah-hah!!" Lan snarls. "So **that's** who Darling's seeing!!"  
  
Playing on her main viewer is a scene from the very film Tadahitora took  
the name "Zensonra" from, now freeze-framed. "Yukinoonna-sama herself is  
staying with Darling in Sado!!!" the Seishin teenager hisses, calculation  
mixed with jealousy raging on her face. "How dare that Lum-chan not tell me  
these things?!!" she rises to her feet, fire burning from every point on her  
body. "Trying to keep Yukinoonna-sama to herself!!! I'll fix that!!!"  
  
Reaching for her space-telephone, she dials a number. Lan is surprised to  
notice her connection getting through. "Eh?! My phone's not jammed!" she  
hums. "That's odd!! Lum-chan always gets that creep Koosei to jam my  
phone...!!"  
  
"Who's jamming your phone?!" a groggy female voice demands.  
  
Lan notices that she has reached her party. "Um...Milan Domo of the  
Intergalactic News Network?!" she smiles.  
  
"That's me!" a red-haired, grey-eyed Kuraokoan sighs. "Who're you?!"  
  
"I'm Lan!" the Seishin teenager bows. "Listen! I've got the scoop of  
scoops for you!!"  
  
Milan sighs. "Go ahead..."  
  
A second later, the intergalactic telephone lines rebound with the  
reporter's shriek. "***SHE'S WHERE?!?!?!***"  
  
"On Earth!!!" Lan nods, desperately trying to keep from laughing. "I saw  
her myself!! She's staying on a farm at the north end of Sado  
Island...that's off the west coast of Japan! Get this: she's staying with  
none other than **Ataru Moroboshi**!!"  
  
"Ataru Moroboshi?!!" Milan gasps. "You mean he and Lum finally broke up?!"  
  
"By the looks of it!!!" Lan shrugs. "Why would Darling want to stay with  
someone as simple as Lum-chan when he's got someone as rich and as famous as  
Yukinoonna herself to be with?!!"  
  
"I always heard he prefers the pretty girls!"  
  
"She looks just like she did in 'Passion Fruit from Kasei!'" Lan smiles.  
"And she used the name 'Zensonra' to disguise herself!! I guess it's  
because of some hologram or through cosmetic surgery!"  
  
Milan blinks a couple of times, obviously a passionate Yukinoonna fan  
herself. "This is a scoop!!" she nods, seeing galactic news prizes floating  
around her head. "The most eligible woman in the galaxy marrying the most  
woman-crazy man ever known!!! Wait until my supervisors hear this!! Thanks  
for the tip! 'Bye!!"  
  
The connection is severed. Lan places the phone down...then her scout  
echoes with her megalomaniacal laughter...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lan took the bait!!" Lum whispers to Ataru after joining him in the Sado  
mansion's living room. "She just called Milan Domo!"  
  
"And by tomorrow, we'll have quite the mob waiting outside to see her!"  
Ataru sighs. "You sure you're up to this, Tada-chan?!"  
  
The actress looks nervous. "I hope so," she nods. "I mean, I knew what I  
was risking when I made myself young again!"  
  
"How did you do it anyway?!" Lum hisses.  
  
The Zeiwanite sighs. "When I...decided to seek some companionship before  
my passing, Ataru-chan was the obvious choice."  
  
"Me and my reputation again," the Terran's eyes roll.  
  
"However, knowing his past reputation with pretty women," Tadahitora  
continues, "...I realized I had to make myself young to attract his fancy.  
That's when I learned of an Aimaiyite spell which allowed me to regress my  
aging to whatever time I felt would best snare his attention.  
Unfortunately," she looks down, "...when you get the spell put on you,  
you're all but guaranteeing an early demise."  
  
The Oni looks down. "Hey, that's enough," Ataru sighs, gently drawing both  
girls into his arms. "Ria's got everything set up! By this time tomorrow,  
you won't be dead, Tada-chan...but starting a new life! Treat it as a death  
scene from one of your movies."  
  
"Well...I've never done a death scene," the actress sighs.  
  
"Now's a good time to get in practice," Ataru quips.  
  
"Darling!" Lum hisses, zapping him. "That's a horrible thing to say!!"  
  
All three then hear the sounds of women crying. Staring at the large  
television screen ahead of them, Ataru and Lum notice Ria, Shinoko, Hensou,  
Kamen, Mienai and Damasu sniffing tears as they watch a scene from "Passion  
Fruit from Kasei." Shutako and Atako comfort them while the guards' sisters  
remain quiet. "This is so romantic!!!" Lan's sister wails. "This is the  
best part of the whole movie!!!"  
  
"I always cry at this time!!" Kamen sobs.  
  
On the screen, two lovers have a food-fight with fruit resembling golden  
tomatoes. "Ushiko-san!!!" the male demands, beaning his lover on the  
forehead. "Ushiko-san, why are you Ushiko-san?!!"  
  
"Umao-san!!!" the female belts him with a double-blow to head and heart.  
"Umao-san, why are you Umao-san?!!"  
  
"Ushiko-san!!!" he lunges at her.  
  
"Umao-san!!!" she lunges at him.  
  
Total destruction as both knock each other out, the passion fruit flying in  
every direction!! The girls wail as Ushiko and Umao sink into a deep pit  
full of fruit, their hands lovingly grasping the other for the final time in  
this plane of existence. "Oh, how terrible!!" Hensou wails. "They died not  
remembering their love!!!"  
  
"What did you think?!" Damasu looks at the guards' sisters.  
  
They are clearly not impressed. Actually, they look ready to vomit!  
"Gods, this is horrible!!!" Aisuko shakes her head. "They sacrificed good  
celluloid for a crummy picture like this?!! Give me Kurosawa any day!!!"  
  
The four are then buried under a chesterfield! "Everyone's a critic!!!"  
Tadahitora snaps.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ataru and Lum awaken. "Oooh, what a lovely day this  
is!!" the Oni hugs her boyfriend, seductively slipping herself atop him.  
"Darling, care to go a round before breakfast?!"  
  
"Mm...tempting!" he growls, moving to embrace her...then stops on hearing  
the sounds of people yelling from outside! "What the hell's that?!!" he  
looks to a window.  
  
"I'll see," Lum stands.  
  
Uncaring of her nude state, she proceeds to the window as Ataru moves into  
the bathroom to bathe and dress. Just as he is about to brush his teeth,  
the whole mansion shakes with her scream! Running to the bedroom, he sees  
Lum hiding herself behind a curtain. "Lum-chan, what's wrong?!!" he demands.  
  
"L-l-l-look...!!!" the Oni fearfully points outside.  
  
Ataru looks. "***WHAT THE (BLANK) IS THIS?!?!?!***"  
  
Now surrounding the Sado mansion from all sides is a sea of sentients  
nearly blanketing the whole property. Many are humanoid, others not.  
Quickly recognizable to Ataru are all the other characters, major and minor,  
from the series. Calvin and Hobbes are present. Characters from dozens of  
other anime shows are present. Floating in the skies above the island are  
dozens of starships. Giant billboards composed of movie posters from all of  
Tadahitora's many works are everywhere. Many Tadahitora wanna-bes are in  
the crowd. Ataru is hanged and burned in effigy by those with even lower  
morals than the bodyguards...  
  
["***WHO SAYS WE HAVE LOW MORALS?!?!?!***" Megane and the guards scream at  
the writers.]  
  
"I've never seen so many people in my life!!" Damasu gasps, looking at the  
crowd from her bedroom. "These are all *your* fans?!!"  
  
"Yes," Tadahitora nods, seated in the middle of the room. Her face is  
pale, wrinkles visible under her eyes and around her mouth. "An amusing lot  
when kept at bay," she hesitantly rises, supporting herself with a cane.  
"Well...might as well get this over with."  
  
Her android servants move to protect the actress as she walks onto the  
balcony. Seeing her, the crowd roars. Jock straps, even panties, fly into  
the air. Tadahitora smiles as she slowly raises her hand. The crowd hushes  
as they strain to hear her. She smiles as she feels her life fading.  
"Good-bye."  
  
She then disappears as the magic spell which sustained her over the  
previous week mercifully releases her to the ages...  
  
* * *  
  
"And so ends the life of a woman who brought joy and love to countless fans  
across the galaxy," Milan reports, now standing in front of the Sado  
mansion. "Tadahitora of Zeiwan, known to billions as Yukinoonna, sought to  
end her life peacefully, knowing the friendship of someone who at least  
understood the loneliness she suffered for so long." Waving behind her, she  
continues the commentary. "Ataru Moroboshi remains in seclusion, electing  
to mourn the actress' passing in private..."  
  
Koosei shuts the television off. The students from Class 3-4 spend  
homeroom period watching the INN report on Tadahitora's passing the next  
morning. "Well, a sad day for many," the teacher faces the class.  
"However, I hope this lesson has rubbed off on you people!"  
  
"What lesson?!" Shinobu looks confused.  
  
"The lesson of what happens when you treat someone like those people on  
Sado treated Tadahitora...or like you idiots," he glares at his class' male  
contingent, "...treat Lum. Right now, many of Tadahitora's fans...the  
fanatic ones...are probably contemplating suicide because they can't imagine  
life without their daily fix of their favourite actress. That's not to  
mention the total lack of privacy she suffered through because of her fame.  
She had to live Fate knows where to be alone, viewed every attempt at  
someone loving her with suspicion and fear, never knowing anyone who could  
have been just a friend...just like you idiots're trying to do to Lum!"  
  
The boys look angry. "Of course, I know that what I say passes through the  
empty spaces in your heads where there's supposed to be a brain, so I can  
only guess what happens when Lum graduates in February and proceeds to  
Oshika to live with Ataru," Koosei wryly smiles. "Then again, for you  
clowns, it won't be such a great loss!"  
  
Howls echo as Koosei faces Lan. "But as for you," the teacher snarls.  
"I've got something **special** planned for you!!!"  
  
Lan leaps back in shock as Koosei snaps his fingers. The door slides open,  
revealing a dozen monstrous creatures, all bearing buttons emblazoned with  
Tadahitora's face, weapons of every possible description in hand! "Meet the  
First Tadahitora Fan Club!" he announces. "I contacted them and told them  
about your call to INN, explaining how Tadahitora wanted to be undisturbed  
when she passed away...and how you wrecked it all because you wanted to  
spite Lum!!"  
  
The class quickly clears a path between the fans and Lan! The Seishin  
teenager is understandably intimidated. "W-wait!!!" she waves them back.  
"Wait!!! I can explain!!! Really I can...!!!"  
  
"Make poor Tadahitora-sama's last days miserable, eh?!!" a giant black  
kappa growls, aiming a bazooka at Lan. "***DIE!!!!!!***"  
  
Lan screams as an explosion rips out the side wall of room 337!! Lum and  
Mie sigh, totally ignoring the chaos behind them...  
  
* * *  
  
Vivian bows. "Thank you, Ataru. We'll never forget this!"  
  
"You're welcome," Ataru nods. "Have a safe journey home."  
  
Vivian turns and runs aboard her ship. The bioroids and Ataru wave as it  
lifts off, then warps away from Sado. Waving good-bye from the ship before  
it disappears is a beautiful woman, her features hidden in shadow. As the  
ship vanishes, Ria sighs. "Darling, are you sure this was the best thing to  
do?!" she crosses her arms.  
  
"Tada-chan wanted the chance to start her life over again," Ataru shrugs as  
they head inside. "Vivian and the others wanted to be human. What better  
way to do that than via the factory? Isn't that what it was built for?!"  
  
"Well, not exactly that!" Ria muses.  
  
"At least she's got a chance to live a better life than her last one,"  
Kamen wraps an arm around Hensou. "I'm sure she won't waste the chance."  
  
The others nod. "Now all we have to do is wait for the next Yukinoonna to  
be discovered," Damasu giggles.  
  
"Just as long as they don't come after me!!" Ataru moans, slapping his  
forehead. "Gods, I only want to marry **one** woman, thank you very much!!!"  
  
Everyone else laughs...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Benten's fondest wish comes true...but is it about to turn into  
a nightmare? Return very soon as an old "acquaintance" of Nassur's and  
Ataru's arrives, heralding an adventure which could cost the Fukunokami  
huntress her long-sought happiness..."Time Curse!"  
**** **** ****  
  
  
  



	24. Time Curse (by Mike Smith) (Story #21)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Time Curse" Part 1  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Thanks to J. Alan Septimus for pointing out a plot issue.  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei   
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story further elaborates on Nassur's past, concentrating   
on the time after Cinba's death as portrayed in "Final Cinba."   
Further exploration on this subject will continue in "Dakejinzou's   
Story," the first part of the Endings and Beginnings quadrology.  
  
2) The story of Judge Ooka Lum tells Nassur is an actual tale   
well known among the Japanese. We believe that Judge Ooka was the   
inspiration for one of our more favourite anime characters, Captain   
Kiichi Gotoo of "Patlabor." We make note of this because Mike   
believes the Japanese voice actor for Gotoo, Ryuunosuke Oobayashi,   
would make a perfect Nassur. Write us and tell us what you think, or   
if you have a voice actor or actress you believe would fit any other   
roles in "UY-TSY."  
  
3) The time stated by the monks uses the Judeo-Christian dating   
system since we do not understand how the days, months and years were   
marked in pre-Tokugawa Japan.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Without further adieu...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Marriage. A common ritual through out the known Galaxy.  
  
No matter what the cultural basis, the result is always the   
same...two people united for most of the remainder of their natural   
lives to mate, bear offspring and construct a family. Over a month   
ago, after a dangerous adventure in the far future, Nassur and Benten   
finally decided to tie the knot. For the Vosian hunter, it ended a   
seven-year mourning period in tribute to his first wife, Cinba,   
callously slain on the whim of a madman. For the Fukunokami huntress,   
it is the beginning of a dream she has nurtured since childhood.  
  
After an impromptu ceremony on a starbase officiated by a   
Federation justice of the peace, Nassur and Benten were summoned for a   
mission to locate a dangerous terrorist on Zeiwan. The mission took a   
month to complete. During that time the hunters' relationship was   
sealed. After the mission's completion, the newlyweds signalled Home   
Base, informing their hybrid charges that they were going on a   
honeymoon...on Earth in the Japanese town of Oshika. "Finally, on our   
honeymoon," Benten sighs, admiring her wedding band. "I never thought   
we were gonna find that Kryton."  
  
"Yeah," Nassur nods, manning "Renegade's" helm. "He was   
really hard to find...and catch."  
  
The Fukunokami relaxes in the command chair. "I still can't   
get used to the idea of being married to you."  
  
"You will," he chuckles. "This is my second time, remember?"  
  
"True," she smiles. "But how do we tell Lum and Moroboshi?   
They'll be disappointed we didn't have a more formal ceremony."  
  
"I don't think Lum or Ataru would've liked to participate in a   
Vosian wedding ceremony," he quips. "Everyone involved must be nude."  
  
"Well, at least we would've seen who the best man really was,"   
she giggles...  
  
* * *  
  
In Tomobiki, Cherry busily cooks his dinner in a small copper   
pot over an open fire. Like most nights, the monk's only companion is   
a mangy old alley cat. "Supper will soon be ready," Cherry smiles.  
  
The cat meows, pleased at that information...then growls as if   
detecting a bird or a mouse. Cherry looks over his shoulder. "What   
is it, kitty?" he asks. "Someone here?"  
  
Suddenly, a wind flows past the old monk, nearly sending him   
flying. As suddenly as it came, the air current dissipates. "Such a   
foul wind," the old monk sighs. "It's full of evil."  
  
"Cherry," a female voice inquires. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
The monk sees a tall, beautiful, statuesque young woman, her   
raven hair styled in the shape of crow's wings. She wears a black   
leather bikini with thigh-high boots, a large tree leaf-like fan in   
hand. "Oh, Kurama-sama," Cherry nods. "It's only you. I thought it   
was someone truly evil."  
  
Kurama is the crown princess of the Karasutengu, a planet   
though ruled by humanoids, is nominally populated by crow-like beings   
calling themselves "tengu." Born over eight centuries ago, Kurama has   
been on a quest to locate the most suitable mate to ensure her   
family's succession. Her search once took her to Earth where a   
potential mate was located: Ataru Moroboshi! Following instructions   
(not to mention his hyper-active libido), he bestowed a kiss on the   
Tengu princess, then in cryo-stasis. By her race's laws, Ataru became   
Kurama's mate. The Terran at the time had no problems with that.   
Unfortunately for him, Lum had problems dealing with it, as did   
Kurama. After several attempts in trying to "improve" Ataru from his   
moronic sex-crazed habits, Kurama eventually released herself from her   
bonds to him. She then sought the companionship of others, Rei and   
Ryuunosuke Fujinami being two. Her luck with them was...expected.  
  
The Tengu princess sits cross-legged beside the monk. "I am   
looking for Ataru Moroboshi," she declares. "I went to the hovel   
known to be his domicile. Neither he nor his Oni wife were present.   
The sow which is his mother was useless in answering my inquiries on   
his whereabouts as was his father. She did nothing but moo like a cow   
and he only read the local newspaper."  
  
"Oh, you haven't been here lately," Cherry smiles as he   
continues to keep watch over his meal. "Ataru recently moved to   
Oshika. Lum has gone to visit him for the weekend."  
  
"Oshika?" Kurama looks confused. "Where is that?"  
  
"I'll draw a map," Cherry pulls out paper and a pen...then   
notices an upset look on the princess' face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well," she sniffs. "I just wish to know if I can train Ataru   
to be a better person. I tried training him like a monkey before..."  
  
"You'll find Ataru is a little...different now," he warns.   
"He's no longer a sex-crazed idiot."  
  
Kurama looks surprised. "He's not?"  
  
"He's a paranoid sex-crazed idiot now!"  
  
"I see," she stutters, not comprehending what Cherry means.   
"But still, can you see into his future and see if I'll succeed?"  
  
"Let's see," Cherry bares his chest, then begins to chant over   
his cooking pot. "Nami da, Nami da, Nami da, Nami da..."  
  
Images form in the broth of the cooking pot. A nervous look   
crosses his face when he sees them. "Oh, no!!! This is terrible!!"  
  
"Ataru's future?!!" she looks shocked.  
  
"No," the monk deadpans. "I forgot to add salt!"  
  
Kurama faints! "This is serious, you old fool!!!" she snaps.  
  
Cherry adds salt to the broth. The images transform. "That's   
better," he muses. "The symbols say Ataru is going to be fine...but   
doom is coming to Lum and a friend of hers...Nassur."  
  
Stunned at hearing the hunter's name, Kurama yanks Cherry   
face-to-face. "Nassur?!! Something's going to happen to him?!!   
What?!! What?!! WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Y-you know Nassur?" he stammers.  
  
"I met him years ago...shortly before I first came to Earth,"   
she smiles. "What a man he is! Ataru can learn a lot from him!"  
  
"Ataru does not trust Nassur," Cherry warns. "Nor, sadly,   
anyone else he knew from Tomobiki. That's how paranoid he's become."  
  
"Oh?" she looks surprised, then shakes her head. "Never mind!   
I can learn for myself. But...what is going to happen to Nassur?!"  
  
"The symbols say if he goes out alone with Lum and Ataru," he   
warns. "An arrow from Heaven shall knock them down!"  
  
Kurama releases Cherry. "Then I must ascertain that Nassur   
does not go out alone with Lum or Ataru period!!" Standing, she waves   
her leaf-fan south. "I shall go to Oshika!!!"  
  
"Oshika's in the north," Cherry amends.  
  
"Sorry," she blushes, then points north. "On to Oshika!!"  
  
In a flash, the Tengu princess runs off. "How will she get   
there without my map?" Cherry sighs.  
  
Kurama rushes through the streets of Tomobiki...then slows   
down as she realizes something. "I'm lost!!" she groans, then notices   
a young man dressed in brown and black clothing, a bandanna wrapped   
around his head and a backpack with umbrella on his back. "Excuse   
me," she asks, "...could you direct me to Oshika?"  
  
"Only if you can direct me to Furinkan High School," Ryouga   
Hibiki sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Lum, Ataru and Reiko have lunch in their living room.   
"I wonder why Nassur-chan and Benten-chan want to visit us," Lum   
wonders as she chews on a sandwich.  
  
"Well," Ataru bites into his sandwich, "...they said they had   
a surprise for us."  
  
"Maybe they're gonna get rid of all those dorks in Tomobiki   
who hate Daddy?" Reiko snorts.  
  
"I don't think we'd be so lucky," the Terran groans.  
  
The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" the Oni flies to the door.  
  
"It's probably them now," Ataru sips his tea.  
  
Lum returns with Nassur and Benten. "About time," Ataru   
snorts. "We haven't seen you around for the last month or so."  
  
"Well, we've been busy," Nassur chuckles, scratching the back   
of his head as he sits across from Ataru and Reiko.  
  
"Real busy," Benten adds, sitting beside her husband.  
  
"Training the hybrids?" Ataru muses.  
  
"Well," Nassur displays his wedding ring, "...not exactly."  
  
"Where did you get that ring, Nassur-chan?!" Lum blinks.  
  
"The same place I got mine," Benten shows her band. "At a   
Justice of the Peace at a nearby starbase."  
  
Everyone else faints! "You're...m-married...?!" Lum gasps.   
"Y-you finally did it...?!"  
  
"That's right," Benten smiles. "We did it a month ago."  
  
Squealing, Lum embraces her friends. "How wonderful!! I'm so   
happy for the both of you!" She turns to Ataru. "Isn't it great,   
Darling?! Nassur and Benten eloped."  
  
"It's great all right," Ataru looks deliriously happy.   
"That's one down and at least a dozen to go!" A celebration ball then   
explodes over Nassur and Benten, flashing the message CONGRATULATIONS,   
NASSUR AND BENTEN!! THE FIRST TO FALL!!!  
  
Everyone else are taken aback. "Well, at least he's happy,"   
Lum sighs.  
  
Unseen by anyone, Kurama hobbles towards the front door of the   
house, leaning on a long stick. "I made it finally," she gasps,   
remembering her long trek with Ryouga that took her all over Japan.   
"I hope I'm not too late."  
  
Inside, after Ataru is finished his celebration of Nassur and   
Benten's marriage with a banzai cheer, things settle down. "So, what   
brings you to Oshika?" Lum muses.  
  
"Well," Nassur starts.  
  
"...we wanted to know if we could have our honeymoon here?"   
Benten jumps in.  
  
"Well..." Lum looks at Ataru.  
  
"Of course, you can!" he nods. "There's plenty of room.   
Besides, nobody from Tomobiki can bother us here!"  
  
"I'm glad you approve," the Vosian is surprised by Ataru's   
generosity. "We'll only stay a couple of days and..."  
  
The door flies open! "Demon!!! Ataru!!!" Kurama roars,   
pointing her leaf-fan at them.  
  
Ataru's *qu'f-piaqu'r* roars!! The solid-shot round nearly   
takes the princess' head off! She is understandably taken aback by   
this reception. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what a b-b-b-big gun h-h-he has...!!!"   
she stammers, now literally bent over backwards.  
  
Seeing the Tengu, Reiko shrieks, leaping behind her father.   
"It's a crow-demon!!! Daddy, blast it!!"  
  
On recognizing their visitor, everyone gasps. "Kurama?!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!!" Ataru lowers his musket. "I thought it was   
Mendou or some other fool!! You okay?!"  
  
"You have to ask...?!" Kurama growls as she painfully rises.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Lum demands, lightning dancing   
over her body. "I thought you forswore Darling!"  
  
"I'm not here for Ataru," the Tengu hesitantly enters the   
room. "I've come for one person."  
  
In a flash, Kurama sits beside Nassur, taking him by the arm.   
"Natsu-kun!!!" she joyfully kisses him.  
  
Ataru, Lum and Reiko faint! Benten glares jealously at Kurama   
while Nassur looks surprised. "You two **know** each other?!!" the   
Fukunokami demands.  
  
"Well," the Vosian gasps, realizing the trouble about to   
start. "W-we met...years ago..."  
  
"We mated with each other," the Tengu smiles.  
  
"***YOU WHAT?!?!?!***" Benten deforms into a huge monster,   
yelling loud enough to knock everyone over.  
  
"Relax, Benten," Nassur retorts, rising. "That was years   
ago...long before we came together!"  
  
Kurama hugs Nassur closer, her actions angering Benten   
further. "Oh, Natsu-kun, I've come to warn you that your life is in   
danger!!" the former moans.  
  
"Why is my life in danger?!" Nassur hums...  
  
...before Benten pulls him away from Kurama. "Get away from   
*my* husband or **your** life will be in danger!" she growls.  
  
"Cherry said if you go out with the Oni and Ataru, you'll be   
shot down by the Arrow of Heaven!" Kurama ignores Benten's rage.  
  
"Arrow of Heaven?" Ataru gasps, then looks innocent. "Isn't   
that a rock band?"  
  
"Maybe I should get one to get rid of you!" Benten growls.  
  
Kurama icily eyes Benten. "Listen, Chain Lady!" she snorts.   
"I've known Natsu-kun a long time...!"  
  
"Well, I'm his wife now!" Benten replies. "Beat it!!"  
  
"Ladies..." Nassur tries to intercede...  
  
...but finds himself facing two ugly monsters where his wife   
and the Tengu once stood. "***KEEP OUT OF THIS, NASSUR!!!!!!***"  
  
"R-right..." Nassur stammers.  
  
With glowing battle auras framing them, Kurama and Benten   
launch into a staring contest. "Darling!" Lum gasps. "Shouldn't you   
do something?!"  
  
"I can't," he shivers. "Those two are so enraged that neither   
the Cyborg nor the *saikoo jinseijitsu* want to try to stop them!"  
  
"You're not the only one!!" the Oni shivers.  
  
"And **your** genes are compatible with Natsu-kun's?" Kurama   
snarls, not impressed by what "replaced" her.  
  
"You bet they are!" Benten growls.  
  
"Funny," the princess snorts, her battle aura fading. "I for   
one can not see you in bed with a man of Nassur's class!" Turning her   
back on Benten, she continues. "I bet you don't even **know** what to   
do! I still have the videotapes of our...encounter together! Maybe   
then you could learn something **useful**!!!"  
  
The Tengu laughs, which only further enrages Benten. Picking   
up a table, the Fukunokami smashes it atop Kurama's head! Kurama is   
out cold as soon as she hits the floor. The force of the blow is so   
hard, the oak table breaks in half! Kurama lays on the floor, a huge   
lump atop of her head. "She had **that** coming!!" Ataru whistles.  
  
Lum readily nods. "I see Kurama's as unreasonable as ever!"   
Nassur sighs.  
  
"Of all the people to screw with," Benten turns on her   
husband, "...why her?!!"  
  
"Relax, Benten," the Vosian remains calm. "It's all over   
between Kurama and me. Even if we were together, we couldn't've had   
any children."  
  
"No kids?!" Ataru looks surprised. "How come?!"  
  
"Because Tengu humanoids and Vosians are not biologically   
compatible," Nassur announces.  
  
"I see," Ataru replies, then looks sick. "Oh, shit!! If   
she's here, that means she'll try to come after me again!!!" he   
remembers his previous encounters with Kurama. "That's just what I   
need after what I went through with Chigaiko-chan and Tada-chan!!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Lum rolls her eyes.  
  
"Well, if things get really outta hand, why don't you give the   
crow-slut a taste of the Cyborg...or better yet, the *saikoo   
jinseijitsu*?!!" Benten snorts.  
  
"Or call Great-grandma and have the Inquisition excommunicate   
her," Reiko tugs her father's trousers, pointing at Kurama.  
  
"**Don't...tempt...me!**" Ataru snarls.  
  
"There, there, Darling," Lum pats his shoulder, then looks at   
Nassur. "So, Nassur-chan...what do you want to do while you're here?"  
  
"I'd really like to see more of this country of yours," the   
Vosian muses.  
  
"What about Cherry's warning?" the Oni gulps. "Cherry may be   
senile and a constant pain in Darling's posterior, but even we must   
admit that his predictions always have a way of coming true."  
  
"If I was afraid of an old man's mumble-jumble," Nassur   
snorts, remembering his past encounters with the monk, "...I'd   
wouldn't be the man I am today."  
  
"Thank the Gods you don't trust him either," Ataru looks   
relieved. "You're even smarter than I thought."  
  
"I'll try not to take that as an insult," Nassur mutters.  
  
"I'll take you on my ship," Lum smiles, then turns to Benten   
and Ataru. "You coming, Darling...Benten-chan?"  
  
"Only if *one* of the stops is to visit Grandma," the Terran   
replies. "Nassur hasn't met her yet."  
  
"Will your old grandmother be interested in meeting me?" the   
Vosian muses.  
  
Ataru, Lum and Reiko laugh, earning them curious stares from   
Nassur and his wife. "Don't worry!" Ataru pats the Vosian on the   
back. "Grandma is many things...but *old* is not one of them!!"  
  
"Well," Benten growls, standing over Kurama's unconscious   
body, "I'd better stay behind to make sure Kurama behaves herself!"  
  
"Okay," Ataru stands. "You can babysit Reiko-chan while we're   
gone. Nokoko-chan or Mal-chan should be back soon."  
  
"You want me to stay in the same house with that crow-demon?"   
the young Noukiite gulps.  
  
"Don't worry," the Fukunokami smiles. "**I'll** protect you   
from her!"  
  
Reiko remains close to Benten as the others move to depart.   
"Let's get going!" Ataru sighs, then turns to give Benten last minute   
instructions. "If Kurama's too much trouble, you can always give   
Dake-chan a call!"  
  
"Don't tempt me!" Benten snarls, then kisses Nassur goodbye.   
"Just be careful, Nassur."  
  
"I always am," Nassur smiles before he leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, after Lum's scout has departed, Kurama slowly   
rises. "W-where's Natsu-kun...?" she rubs the back of her skull.  
  
"He's gone with Lum and Moroboshi," Benten snarls.  
  
The Tengu angrily turns on the Fukunokami. "You **let** him   
go?!!" she snarls, grabbing Benten by the arms. "Idiot!!! You may   
become a widow soon!"  
  
"Let me go, you crow-slut!" Benten tries to struggle out of   
her grip.  
  
"I don't know how you tricked Nassur into marrying the likes   
of you!!!" Kurama icily growls. "You're nothing but a (blank) (blank)   
(blank) aircycle goon-girl!!!"  
  
"Well, you're just a (blank) (blank) (blank) (blank)   
crow-bitch!!!" Benten counters with equal ferocity.  
  
Reiko covers her ears, her face flushing. *Wow!!!* the   
Noukiite gasps. *Even censored, their swearing sounds obscene!!*  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's scout tours around Japan. Nassur is shown many famous   
sites: Mount Fuji, Kyoto, Ise, Hiroshima, Nagasaki among many others.   
"You've have a lovely country," Nassur comments to Ataru.  
  
"It would be even better without Tomobiki," Ataru smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
As Lum's scout moves toward Okinawa, on one of the smaller   
islands in the Ryukyu chain, the United States Army is testing a new   
rocket system. As one can expect from a military instillation,   
security is very tight as technicians housed in an underground bunker   
prepare to launch a rocket, emblazoned with the name THE ARROW OF   
HEAVEN. "One minute to launch and counting!" a technician announces,   
watching a digital clock.  
  
The base commander, a bird-colonel, watches the procedure as a   
lieutenant walks up. "Everything seems to be going well so far, sir,"   
the junior officer reports.  
  
"Seems to be," the colonel stares at the rocket. "This is an   
important test. If it works, we'll have the edge on the Russians in   
anti-ICBM technology."  
  
"Thirty seconds to launch," a technician reports.  
  
A radar technician detects a blip. "Colonel," he barks. "An   
unidentified flying object is heading toward the missile launch site."  
  
The colonel look upset. "What?!" he bangs his fist on a   
paper-strewn desk. "But this air space has been cleared for our test!   
Who's plane is it?!"  
  
The radar officer looks confused. "There's no record of its   
markings in any manual, sir!"  
  
"Then it must be a Russki!!!" the colonel concludes. "Let's   
give him something to report to his superior!"  
  
In seconds, the rocket cleanly launches...directed straight   
for Lum's ship!  
  
"At least, it's quiet," Nassur muses as the tour continues...  
  
...when, almost in response, Lum's scanners report a contact.   
"What is it?" Ataru looks surprised as the Oni analyzes the data.  
  
"I don't know," Lum shakes her head, then looks at the   
readout. "*Tcha*!!!" she gasps. "There's a rocket headed straight   
for us!!!"  
  
"Shit!" the Terran panics. "Is it a Mendou Clan rocket?!!"  
  
"No, it's not, Darling," Lum shakes her head.  
  
"Where is it?" Ataru gulps.  
  
In response, an explosion violently rocks the scout as the   
rocket strikes!! The sudden force shorts out panels, sending the ship   
spinning out of control. In the confusion, Lum accidentally hits the   
warp drive switch...  
  
Far below, everyone is taken aback by the explosion of colours   
as Lum's scout disappears. "Pretty!" the lieutenant sighs.  
  
"Funny," the colonel muses. "That didn't look like a Russki   
plane to me..."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later in Oshika, Benten and Reiko watch anime on   
television. "At least Kurama is quiet!" Benten snorts, eyeing the   
bound and gagged Tengu princess in one corner.  
  
"True," Reiko nods.  
  
The anime show is suddenly interrupted. "We interrupt regular   
programming with an important news flash," a young female newsreader   
with a high voice says as she reads off a teletype. "A UFO has been   
reported shot down by accident near a American army rocket testing   
ground near Okinawa. Here is an artist rendition of the UFO..."  
  
A crude drawing of Lum's tiger-striped scout is displayed.   
"According to witnesses," the newsreader continues, "...the ship   
disappeared in a colourful flash of light. No debris or bodies have   
been found so far!"  
  
Total silence falls over the two women as the news hits home.   
"Daddy...D-daddy's gone...?" the young Noukiite stammers.  
  
"Nassur...d-dead...?" tears well in the Fukunokami's eyes.   
"It's not possible...!! We just got married!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
A forest, somewhere.  
  
Lum's ship lays smouldering at the end of a mile-long trench.   
Any trees standing in the way were shattered when the scout barrelled   
through. While the hull looks structurally sound outside, inside is   
another story: everything looks as if a hurricane, tornado and a   
nuclear bomb tore through at the same time. The quiet of the scene is   
interrupted by a blown spark. From under some debris, Ataru rises.   
Save for minor cuts and scrapes, the Terran is unharmed. "Oh, what a   
ride!!" he groans. "What hit us?!"  
  
He looks right, noticing Lum laying nearby, struggling to   
regain consciousness. "Darling..." she groans, then shrieks with   
blinding pain as she grasps her left leg. "*TCHA*!!!! M-my leg!!!"  
  
"Lum!" Ataru leaps to her side.  
  
"I think...I broke my leg..." Lum grimaces.  
  
Ataru looks at Lum's injured leg. Touching it elicits a cry   
of pain from the Oni. "Yep," Ataru grimly sighs. "Your leg is   
definitely broken!"  
  
"*Datcha*...!" Lum groans. "That's all I need!!"  
  
Then they remember someone. "What about Nassur?!!" both gasp.  
  
"L-lum...!" the Vosian's weak groan echoes from under a huge   
pile of debris...some of which looks like the deckhead!  
  
"Hold on, Nassur!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"**I've got you!!!**" Ataru transforms into the Cyborg, easily   
removing the debris as if it a box of styrofoam. "**There!!!**"  
  
Lum crawls to Nassur, horrified to see her friend badly   
injured from the debris collapsing on him. "Nassur...?!!" she gasps   
as she manages to get close. "Are you okay?!! Speak to us!!!"  
  
"I feel...broken inside...Lum..." the Vosian moans.  
  
Lum touches Nassur's torn body, quickly confirming his   
self-diagnosis. "Oh, *datcha*!!!" she gulps. "Hold on, Nassur!!!   
Darling, get the first aid kit!!"  
  
"**Right**," the machine-man tears anew into the wreckage.  
  
"Hold on, Nassur-chan," the Oni moves to support Nassur.   
"Darling's getting the first aid kit."  
  
Ataru returns with a small dented box about the size of a   
cereal box. "**Here!!**"  
  
"Thanks, Darling," Lum opens it. "Oh, no!!!" she yells in   
horror. "All the medical instruments are destroyed and the   
pain-killers have leaked out!!"  
  
Ataru confirms that fact, then eyes the Vosian. "**Nassur's   
in serious condition!**" the machine-man reports as his sensor-eye   
glows. "**I am the most logical choice**," he grimly notes. "**I'm   
not injured. But I'll have to set your leg first**."  
  
"There's no time! Nassur needs help!"  
  
"**You won't be much use to Nassur with a broken leg**,"   
Ataru points at her wounded extremity.  
  
"I'll set it myself! Just get going already!"  
  
"**How do you plan to do that**?" Ataru inquires. "**To   
set a long bone, you need to apply traction in the direction of the   
bone. I don't see how you can pull your own leg downwards, unless you   
nail your boot to the wall**..."  
  
The Oni frets, then realizes that her boyfriend has a very   
valid point. "Oh, all right, but do it fast..." Lum sighs.  
  
The Cyborg clears a space on the floor of the wreckage that   
had accumulated there, then lays Lum down. He strokes her leg gently;   
Lum stiffens, sucking air between her teeth. "**I'm not doing anything   
yet**," Ataru sighs. "**Just trying to determine where the break is.   
Try to relax**."  
  
He wraps his arm around her thigh, grasping her lower leg   
just below the knee. With his other hand, he grips her ankle and pulls   
downward. Lum screams, kicking at him with her other foot. "**I   
can't do this if you fight me**," he snaps. "**You'll have to   
cooperate, or we won't get anywhere**."  
  
"Sorry," Lum sniffles. "But that hurt."  
  
Her skin is now lightly coated with perspiration. Ataru   
places one hand on the side of her neck, feeling her pulse; her heart   
was racing. "**If I had some sort of muscle relaxant here, this would   
be lots easier**," he muses. "**But the drugs are all messed up and   
with your alien physiology, I wouldn't even know what to use...**"   
His voice trails off as he seems to consult some datafile in his mind,   
then hums. "**There might be another way, though**."  
  
He take her face between his hands and gazes into her eyes.   
"**Do you trust me**?"  
  
Lum gazes at him, staring unflinchingly into his eyes, one   
human, the other mechanical. Her mind drifts back over the events of   
the past few months; how they hurt each other, and become closer   
despite it; about all the strange things Ataru had done to his   
ex-friends, and his sometimes unpredictable behaviour.  
  
"I'd trust you with my life, Darling," she softly replies.  
  
"**I hope it won't come to that**...." the Cyborg's hands   
slide up, his fingertips probing benmeath her hairline. "**Now relax.   
Close your eyes. Think of wide open spaces. The prairies of   
Saskatchewan, nothing but tall grass and an occasional buffalo**..."  
  
"What's a buffalo?" she dreamily inquires, her eyelids   
fluttering. "And where's Sask...what ever you said...?"  
  
"**Never mind that**," he smiles. "**I don't know myself; it   
just felt like the right thing to say. Think of a boat in the middle   
of the ocean, rocking gently on the waves**..."  
  
As his voice drones hypnotically on, his hands adjust   
themselves slightly. "**Imagine you're floating in space, stars all   
around you out to infinity**..."  
  
Lum began to relax; her breathing becames deeper and slower.   
"**A comet goes by, and you wave at it. It waves back. A pulsar   
massages you with gentle bursts of electromagnetic energy, its photons   
stroking you as the wave-fronts pass by**..."  
  
Lum's body is almost entirely limp by now. Ataru moves his   
hands one last time. "**Ah. That should do it.**" He closes his eye   
in concentration, the sensor-eye dimming.  
  
Lum, suddenly aroused, mumbles, "Darling...what are you...No!   
Don't..."  
  
Ataru whispers, "**Let me help you...don't fight me**..." His  
fingers move imperceptibly. "**Trust me**..."  
  
Lum relaxes with a visible effort. "**Excellent...hold that   
thought**..."  
  
Lum gasps, her body now completely limp. Ataru withdraws his   
hands from her temples and strokes her in various places, testing her   
muscle tone. She is as floppy as a marionette with its strings cut.   
He nods in satisfaction. "**You'll keep**," he moves to check on   
Nassur.  
  
* * *  
  
Lum floats in a grey void. It is very peaceful there; there   
is no pain, no anxiety, no stress. No broken leg, no crashed ship.   
No air either, but then she did not seem to need to breathe, so it   
does not worry her.  
  
She begins to remember things. Her ship had crashed...she did   
not know where...and she had been injured. This did not seem   
important enough to worry about, though, so she puts off deciding what   
to do about it until later. Another thought begins to make its way   
into her mind. She tries to ignore it, but it keeps oozing past her   
barricades until she finally decides to think the thought and see what   
it was.  
  
*Nassur...!*  
  
She remembers that she was not the only one who had been   
injured in the crash. *Darling!! Where am I?! What happened to   
Nassur?! How did I get here?! Where is *here*, anyhow?! What...?*  
  
Suddenly she hears Ataru's voice; it seems to come from   
everywhere, wrapping itself lovingly around her, making her feel   
wonderfully secure. Briefly she wonders *what* it is wrapping itself   
around, as she did not seem to have a body at the moment...  
  
I see you've decided to rejoin the world of the sentient,   
the voice hums.  
  
Lum recognizes it as the Cyborg, thought it did not possess   
the metallic overtones she had come to associate with that part of her   
Darling's mind. It took you a few minutes to get used to thinking   
with unfamiliar neurons and synapses, that's all.  
  
*Darling!! What's happening?!*  
  
The human brain is an interesting thing, the Cyborg's   
voice hums. It has quite a bit of redundancy built in, you know.   
It all gets used at one time or another, but at any given time, around   
85% of it is idle.  
  
Lum blinks. *You mean...I'm in your *head?**  
  
Not physically, he answers. Your body is right where   
you left it. I'm trying to pipe vision into your compartment...ah.  
  
The grey fog clears. Lum sees Nassur. He has been covered   
with a blanket, his head on a make-shift pillow that had started life   
as the seat cushion of the pilot's chair. She tries to look around,   
but all she saw was the grey mist. You're trying to see out of my   
ears, Ataru tells her. All you can see is what I see. Imagine   
you're watching a videotape.  
  
*How's Nassur doing?*  
  
He's got some internal injuries, but he seems stable for   
now. Don't try to move him if you can help it. The scene shifts   
around; Lum now saw herself. Now I'll try to fix that leg and then   
I'll hit the road.  
  
The Cyborg's right foot transforms back to a normal foot,   
complete with the gold buccaneer boot typical of a Sagussan duty   
jumpsuit. He sis facing Lum's body, grasping her ankle in his hands,   
his foot now in her crotch. Inside his head, Lum giggles. *I wish I   
was down there, so I could feel that...*  
  
Believe me, you wouldn't appreciate what comes next...  
  
He pulls hard on Lum's foot, twisting slightly. There is a   
grinding crunch as the leg straightened out. *Ugh...* Lum winces on   
hearing that. *That sounds gross!*  
  
Yeah, didn't it... Ataru strokes her leg again. It   
seems to be set properly. Now I've got to find something to splint it   
with. How about this? Can I cut this off?  
  
He looks at a segment of U-shaped piping that once contained a   
wiring harness; it had been one of the supports of the control panel.   
Your leg should fit nicely in there, if I pad it a little.  
  
*Go ahead,* she nods. *The ship doesn't need it anymore.*  
  
A bowie knife, like the one Lum used on the *saikoo   
jinseijitsu* in the closing moments of the Spirit War, ejects from the   
right armshield. The Cyborg slices the channel off level with the   
deck. Hmm...sharp edges... he mutters, then heats the ends with   
his eye-laser. When they glow a dull red, he jams first one end, then   
the other, against the deck, mushrooming the ends and creating a lip.   
Then he carries it into the still-intact galley, running water over   
it. When it stops hissing, he feels the remoulded metal. Okay,   
that's cool enough to touch; now for some padding...  
  
He yanks some of the stuffing out of the back of the pilot's   
chair and laid it in one end of the channel. Your leg's wider at   
the top than at the bottom. This should fill up the extra space, he   
muses. He lays Lum's leg into the channel, packed more seat stuffing   
in on top, then wraps the works with tape from the first-aid kit.   
As long as you don't put weight on it, that should hold, he warns.   
All I've got to do now is put you back where you belong.  
  
Lum saw her face getting closer as Ataru leaned over her.   
*Wait a minute! Can't I just stay a little...Oh!!!*  
  
She suddenly feels dizzy, whirling around in a great vortex;   
she imagines water must feel this way as it swirls down the drain.   
Her orientation keeps switching directions on her, as up became down,   
then sideways...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum awakens in the middle of a kiss. She pulls her head   
back, seeing that Ataru had reverted to normal. After a *very* long   
time, she finally gasps. "Thank you, Darling. That was wonderful,"   
she moans. "All of it, I mean, not just the kiss."  
  
"How's the leg?"  
  
"I wish you hadn't asked that," she grimaces, dull pain now   
shooting up from her leg. "I can live with it."  
  
"And how did you like your visit?" he muses.  
  
"It was marvelous...but don't *ever* do that again...unless   
I'm dying and you don't have a choice."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you do, I'll never want to leave!"  
  
"*Oh*...?!" he smiles. "Well, *tre'cha* is meant for very   
dire emergencies. Still, that *was* the closest we've ever been."  
  
"Yeah..." a dreamy smile crosses her face.  
  
"I'd better get moving," he stands. "You keep an eye on   
Nassur."  
  
"I'll try to psi-link to blunt some of his pain," Lum nods.   
"Good luck!"  
  
As Lum moves to aid her teacher, Ataru leaves the ship through   
one of the hull fractures. "Hold on, Nassur," she urges the   
semi-conscious hunter. "Darling's getting help as fast as he can!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Time Curse" Part 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Thanks to J. Alan Septimus for pointing out a plot issue.  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei   
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "TIME CURSE," after they get married, Nassur and   
Benten come to Earth to enjoy their honeymoon with Ataru and Lum.   
Also showing up is Kurama, who is still on the lookout for a mate.   
She learned from Cherry that if Nassur, Ataru and Lum go out alone, an   
arrow from Heaven would strike them down. Kurama, who once tried to   
mate with the Vosian, is more than concerned...not to mention   
disgusted when she hears who DID marry him. As Kurama is subdued by   
Benten, Lum takes Nassur and Ataru on a tour of Japan. It tragically   
ends when an American missile named "the Arrow of Heaven" shoots down   
Lum's scout. Nassur is seriously wounded in the crash, Lum having her   
leg broken. After Ataru sets her leg, he heads out of find help...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And after that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
As soon as Ataru is clear of Lum's ship, he immediately runs   
into the forest. He quickly notices the old growth of the trees,   
unlike the well-kept forests that he has usually encountered. *This   
is an old forest*, he muses as he runs, avoiding low branches as he   
passes through them. *I've been to a lot of parks in Japan and I've   
never seen one **this** dense before!* Ataru turns at a huge tree,   
fallen long ago in some storm. *I hope Nassur will be okay*, he   
pants. *I just want to get rid of all the possible competition   
between myself and Lum so we can marry **without** any interruptions!   
May the gods strike me dead if he dies!!*  
  
Fortunately for Ataru, he comes to a small stream snaking   
through the forest. *A stream*, he looks relieved. *That means   
people're somewhere around nearby with a phone...I hope!*  
  
Ataru notices that further down the river, there is a young   
girl dressed in a flowery kimono of pink and white. She looks as if   
she is gathering wood. *Perfect!* Ataru nods. *She's my saviour!!*  
  
As Ataru rushes towards the girl, he fails to notice a   
handsome young Japanese man dressed in the full armour of a samurai,   
complete with two swords, hiding in the trees near the stream. He   
spies on the girl as she continues to gather wood. A closer   
inspection of this girl reveals that she is around the same age as   
Ataru, possessing long, shiny, straight, black hair to her hips, tied   
in a ponytail from the base of her skull with a cute, colourful ribbon   
of flower patterns. She has a pretty face, the envy of any woman.   
Physically, she is very well-proportioned for a girl her age. Coming   
to a large branch, the girl immediately tries to pick it up without   
much success. That is when the samurai goes into action. With his   
long sword drawn, the young warrior leaps from his hiding place,   
running at the girl with a yell of attack. As Ataru closes in on the   
girl, he cannot fail to notice. *A samurai?!!* he gasps. *Are they   
shooting a movie near here or something?! Whatever it is, he's being   
**very** ungentlemanly with that katana!!* "Hey, lady," Ataru warns   
the unsuspecting girl. "LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
The girl turns in the direction of Ataru's yell, then spots   
the samurai bearing down on her, his sword raised to kill. The girl   
steps back a couple of steps as the samurai swings down with his   
sword, cleaving the large branch in two pieces which then fly into the   
air! One of the pieces lands into the girl's waiting arms. The other   
one flies up into the sky...and lands on the top of Ataru's head with   
the force of a baseball bat hitting a ball!! Both the samurai and the   
girl notice Ataru as he loses consciousness, falling face first into   
the stream. "Who is that weirdo?" the girl inquires.  
  
"I don't know," he shrugs. "I've never seen him before."  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Ataru wakes up with his head on the lap of the   
girl, now placing a wet cloth made from her own kimono on his head.   
"M head..." Ataru groans as he sits up. "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You got hit in the head with a flying piece of wood cut by my   
friend here," the girl smiles. "I am Yuki Mizu."  
  
Ataru notices the samurai sitting cross-legged beside Yuki.   
His helmet is off, his katana sheathed. The young man vaguely   
resembles Shutaro Mendou. "I am Jiro Mendou," he snorts,   
contemptfully staring at Ataru. "Who are you?"  
  
"I...can't remember!" he gasps as he tries to remember his   
name, acting as if something is withholding that information.   
  
"Oh, dear," Yuki gasps. "He's lost him memory!"  
  
"How convenient," Jiro sneers.  
  
"Jiro, be nice," she icily glares. "It's not his fault that   
he's lost his memory. It's up to us to help him get it back."  
  
"But, Yuki-san," Jiro snaps, "...he could be a fox or a   
raccoon...or maybe a bandit."  
  
"He's a man in trouble and we must help him," Yuki retorts.   
"Besides, he doesn't look that dangerous."  
  
"I **don't** think I'm dangerous," Ataru nods. "Yet, I've got   
this feeling I should be doing something very important..."  
  
"Maybe you'll find out after we take you to our village," Yuki   
takes Ataru by the hand and leads him away, much to Jiro's surprise.  
  
"I just hope that his motivations are honourable...or else!"   
the samurai's hand threateningly falls on his sword hilt.  
  
"I'm honourable, I'm honourable, I'm honourable!" he stammers.  
  
"Let's go," Yuki sighs.  
  
As they leave, Ataru's comb drops from his pocket, bounces off   
the small stones, lands on the stream and is carried by the current...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the ship, Lum finishes the painful task of   
setting her own leg in a makeshift splint as Nassur, now covered in a   
tiger-stripped blanket, lays quietly unmoving. "There," Lum groans,   
"...that's better. At least, I can function."  
  
She turns to Nassur. Despite all that Lum has done for him to   
sooth the pain, he is still in critical condition. "Hang on,   
Nassur-chan," she quietly whispers. "Darling won't fail us...I hope."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Yuki, Jiro and Ataru arrive at a small village which   
would not look out of place in a Kurosawa epic. Hidden in a grove   
with rice paddies in the distance now flooded with water and planted,   
the village probably has about one hundred people. Most are either   
young children or the elderly. The villagers themselves are   
reasonably well-taken care of. No one is either in extreme poverty   
or extremely rich. "This is strange," Ataru muses. "I have a   
feeling that I shouldn't be here."  
  
"That makes **two** of us," Jiro snarls.  
  
Ataru's appearance shocks the villagers, especially his   
clothes, bright and more body hugging in style in contrast to the sea   
of bland, flowing kimonos. Pretty soon, a whole parade of curious   
villagers follow them. Finally, Ataru is led to a small mill powered   
by the stream's own current. "Is this where you live?" he asks.  
  
"No," she giggles. "This is where the old healer lives. We   
call him Oji-san."  
  
After entering the mill, Ataru discovers Oji-san to be an old   
man of between sixty and seventy. He is dressed in a simple man's   
kimono, hunched over almost double. Because of this, Oji-san is   
barely taller than Ataru's belt buckle. Aided by a cane in walking,   
Oji-san is assisted by a couple of younger women. One is plump,   
carrying a baby in a backpack. The other looks barely into puberty.   
Although his face is heavily lined with age and ringed with grey hair   
and a beard, his eyes are still full of life. "So, he has lost his   
memory, eh?" Oji-san muses after Yuki and Jiro inform him of Ataru's   
problem. "Do you have any means of identifying yourself?"  
  
"I don't know," Ataru says as he begins to search his pockets,   
quickly finding his wallet. "Here's something."  
  
Oji-san rudely grabs the wallet. His old eyes attempt to read   
the printed writing on all of Ataru's cards. Inside the billfold is a   
birth certificate, social insurance card, a library card, a video   
rental card, a credit card from a local store, a phone card with a   
picture of a girl in a bikini with a sexual pose, an identity card   
from Tomobiki High School marked CANCELLED, and a card that declares   
"When in trouble write 'XYZ' on the schedule board of Shinjuku train   
station...City Hunter," as well as some modern-day cash and coins.   
"It says your name is Ataru Moroboshi and you once lived in Tomobiki   
in Tokyo-to," Oji-san finally declares after some consideration. "But   
now live in Oshika in Miyagi-ken."  
  
Jiro pulls out his sword. Ataru catches it with his hands.   
"So, you're not of the domain, eh?" the samurai growls. "What are you   
really?! A bandit? A roonin? Or an exile?!"  
  
"If I knew that," he snaps, "don't you think I'd tell you?!"  
  
"Now, now, Jiro," Yuki intervenes. "It's bad manners to   
behead an injured guest...even if you were the one who hurt him in the   
first place."  
  
He relents. "I'll stop...for now." he icily glares at Ataru.  
  
"Well," Oji-san sighs. "Moroboshi-san will stay here with me   
until his memory returns."  
  
The samurai is not satisfied. "Oji-san," he bows low in front   
of the old man, "...I don't trust this fool. He has a look about him   
I don't like."  
  
"I can trust him," Yuki slips her arm around Ataru's.   
"Besides, I don't think he's dangerous."  
  
Spontaneously, the amnesiac teen suddenly gropes Yuki on the   
hip. "Animal!!!" she clobbers Ataru with a sledgehammer! "How dare   
you touch me that way?!!"  
  
"I think I know why this man is no longer welcomed in his   
community," Oji-san sighs. "I notice he has the Mark of Doom on his   
face."   
  
"Now that sounds familiar," the amnesiac muses.  
  
"You're haunted by a spirit so powerful that **nothing** can   
save you!!" Oji-san declares, pointing at Ataru.   
  
Ataru faints! "That sounds familiar as well," he sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Lum continues to look after Nassur, increasingly   
worried that Ataru has not returned. "Darling," she mournfully cries,   
"...where are you?! Nassur's gonna die if you don't hurry!!" Lum   
turns to the injured hunter, now in a state of semi-consciousness on   
the shattered floor. Bandages snugly cover his forehead to keep some   
protection to his wounds. "Nassur," she quietly sighs, "...I'm sorry   
this had to happen when you were getting your life back together after   
Cinba's death. I hope Darling can get help soon for us."  
  
"T-tell me...a story," he painfully moans.  
  
Lum looks at him strangely. "A story?! Why?!!"  
  
"To help me...relax."  
  
"Okay," Lum thinks a moment. "This is an Earth story I once   
read in school a few weeks ago. There once lived in Japan this judge   
named Ooka who was known far and wide as a fair and impartial judge.   
One day, two young women came to his courtroom with a little boy and   
whom they both claimed was their son."  
  
"W-why did...they claim both...claim him?"  
  
"Well," Lum tries to remember, "...one of the mothers couldn't   
nurse the child so the other did so with her own. But, the nursing   
mother's child died suddenly and there lay the problem."  
  
"I..see."  
  
"Well," Lum continues, "...Judge Ooka heard both their claims   
and then made his judgement. They were to each take the child by the   
arm and pull until a winner is announced."  
  
"Sounds painful," the Vosian muses.  
  
"It was," the Oni nods. "Finally, after a few minutes of   
pulling one of the mothers let go of the child. The other gloated   
over her victory. But, that wasn't the end of it. The mother that   
let go of the boy said she did so because she loved the child too much   
to see him harmed."  
  
"S-so what happened?"  
  
"The judge awarded the child not to the mother who won the   
pulling contest but to the other instead!" Lum smiles.  
  
A weak smile crosses his pained face. "Tell me more about   
this Judge Ooka. He sounds like someone I ought to have known."   
  
"Okay..."  
  
* * *  
  
Night has fallen. In the mill, Ataru has a bowl of rice for   
his supper with Oji-san and his two helpers. "I never realized how   
hungry I was," Ataru gulps down the last of his bowl of rice. "I'm   
not used to eating just plain rice."  
  
"We're used to it," Oji-san muses.  
  
Yuki enters carrying two men's kimonos. "Here you are,   
Moroboshi-san," she smiles. "These are some old clothes I gathered   
from the other villagers. They're more modest than what you're   
wearing now."  
  
He eagerly accepts the gifts. "Thanks, Yuki," he says.   
"Hopefully, when I get my memory back, I'll be able to pay you back   
for your kindness."  
  
Ataru takes her by the hand. They stare at each other   
lovingly. The lights of the candles seems to turn dim. The sound of   
a piano is heard in the background. Oji-san and his helpers are awed.   
"My, he works quick," Oji-san gasps. "Just like when I was his age."  
  
"You still are his age," the mother slaps his hand after he   
had grasped her backside. "How do you think I got this child?!"  
  
"Age does not end desire," Oji-san muses.  
  
"I must go home," stars sparkle in Yuki's eyes. "My folks are   
waiting for me."  
  
"I see," Ataru nods. "But seeing your face makes my head   
swim."  
  
Suddenly, a Buddhist bell slams Ataru in the head! "Leave my   
betrothed alone!!" Jiro appears in front of Ataru, his katana flying   
down.  
  
The katana is caught. "My...head is swimming..." Ataru moans.  
  
"Did that jog your memory?!" the samurai snarls.  
  
"It jogged something," the amnesiac shakes his head.  
  
"Well, leave Yuki alone, stranger," Jiro snarls, grabbing Yuki   
by the arm and dragging her away. "Or else you shall be a head   
shorter!"  
  
"Bye, Ataru," Yuki waves.  
  
After the couple have departed, Ataru turns to Oji-san.   
"What's his problem?" Ataru points to the door they departed through.  
  
"Oh, he's the village protector," Oji-san replies. "Plus, he   
has been promised to Yuki."  
  
"Promised?!!" Ataru snaps. "To that loud-mouthed schnook?!   
Yuki's got to have someone else to choose from...and it should be me!"  
  
An ominous sparkle appears in Ataru's eye...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, news of Ataru's, Lum's and Nassur's disappearance   
reaches Tomobiki. Ataru's Oshika home is presently besieged by people   
from Tomobiki. Ataru's parents are there, as is Komeru. So is   
Koosei, Sakura, Lan, Ryuunosuke, Mendou, Megane, the bodyguards,   
Ten-chan, Mie and Cherry. Benten attempts to keep everyone happy.   
Reiko still cowers from Kurama, still tied up in the corner. "That's   
all I know," the Fukunokami snarls. "They haven't found any bodies or   
wreckage. For all I know, they could still be alive."  
  
"Nassur's dead!!" Kurama snorts. "And it's all your fault,   
Chain Lady."  
  
Benten angrily spins on the Tengu. "Listen, crow-slut...!!"  
  
"I see," Sakura intercedes. "It was pre-ordained. Who told   
you about this, Kurama?"  
  
All eyes turn to Cherry. The monk suddenly looks nervous. "I   
suddenly remembered I must make a pilgrimage to Tibet...or   
Jusenkyou...or Ikkoku-kan..." he tries to make a hasty retreat...  
  
...but is snared by his niece's lasso. "Oh, no, you don't!"   
Sakura snarls, pulling Cherry towards her until his hangs like a carp.   
"Why did you tell Kurama about that stupid prophecy?!"  
  
"I saw the signs in my cooking pot," Cherry replies.  
  
The students are shocked. "You mean you actually use your   
cooking pot for other things besides cooking?" Mendou gasps.  
  
"How do you think he gets his screwed up visions?" Sakura   
groans.  
  
"But, anyway," Koosei interrupts, "...what about Ataru, Lum   
and Nassur?"  
  
"Well," the Fukunokami muses, "...Nassur and I are married."   
  
Everyone except Kurama faints! "MARRIED?!?!?!"  
  
"Y-you married Nassur...?!" Lan gulps.  
  
"What's it to you, Lan?!" Benten snarls. "Afraid both of   
us'll use you and that pig you love as target practice?!!"  
  
"You should," Mie smiles.  
  
The Seishin girl fires the Kyushu native an ugly stare.   
"Well, despite what's happened now, it's about time," Koosei pats   
Benten on the back. "Nassur always was better with a partner."   
  
"I just thought of something!" Megane exclaims.  
  
"That's a start," Koosei snorts.  
  
Megane fires an insulted glare at his teacher. "Who's going   
to tell Shinobu that Benten's finally married Nassur?" he demands.  
  
Horror crosses the faces of the other students save Mie.   
"That's right!!" Mendou gasps. "Shinobu-san's on vacation with her   
parents in Florida. She'll be heartbroken when she hears the news."  
  
"She may even take it out on us," Chibi gulps.  
  
"Nowhere will be safe from her wrath," Kakugari stammers.  
  
"We're doomed! Doomed!!" Paama cries.  
  
"Goods riddance to bad rubbish!!" Mie snorts. "For once,   
Miyaki'll be doing us a favour!"  
  
They faint! "So *are* we gonna tell Shinobu?!" Lan muses.  
  
Everyone considers the question. "Nope," Megane nods. "Let   
her find out for herself."  
  
* * *  
  
At that moment, on one of Florida's beaches, Shinobu, sunning   
herself on a beach towel, suddenly sneezes. "Why did I sneeze?!" she   
sits up. "Is someone thinking of me?!" An ecstatic look crosses her   
face. "I hope it was Nassur-kun!" she romantically sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere, morning dawns on the crash scene. Lum wakes from   
under the same tiger-stripped blanket Nassur is using. It was an   
intimidating night for the Oni. There is still no sign of Ataru or a   
rescue squad. Her voice is now hoarse after hours of storytelling.   
Finally, sleep could no longer be put off and she decided to sleep   
beside Nassur, keeping the wounded Vosian warm. "It's morning   
already?" Lum gasps, not expecting an answer. "Where's Darling and   
the rescue squad?!" She gently jostles her mentor. "Nassur?" she   
hopefully inquires. "Are you awake?"  
  
After a few jiggles, Nassur's eyes flutter open. He painfully   
glances at his former student. "I...think so..."  
  
"How do you feel?!"  
  
"Well," a painful smile crosses his face, "...I've been   
better." He laughs before the pain seizes him anew. "Has...Ataru   
returned...?!" he gasps after a coughing spasm.  
  
"Not yet," she shakes her head. "I'm thinking of trying to   
find him...or at least getting us some food since the replicators are   
out. But I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
"I'll be fine," he nods. "I've fought off death long before   
you were born."  
  
"But, I've never seen you so badly injured before," she frets.  
  
"Food is your priority, Lum," he insists. "Go ahead."  
  
"Okay," she hesitantly nods. "But stay in bed!"  
  
"I will."  
  
Lum flies through a nearby breech and into the sky. It is a   
nice sunny day, cloudless and warm. The Oni tries to fly as high as   
she can, but the weight and awkwardness of the splint hampers her   
mobility. Lum eyes scan for any sigh of habitation. *Where did we   
crash?!* Lum stops in mid-air. "There's nothing anywhere!! I can't   
even find Darling!!!"  
  
Finally, Lum rests at the same stream where Ataru first   
encountered Yuki and Jiro. "Flying with a splint on your leg is   
hard," she gasps, bending over to the rushing water to take a drink.  
  
Then she sees it: Ataru's comb is stuck on a pair of rocks   
nearby. "What's this?!" Lum inquires, picking up the comb.   
Recognition crosses her face as she sees the initials "A.M." "This is   
Darling's comb!!" she gasps. "But how could he have lost it?!   
Unless...!"  
  
Lum gets a horrible vision of Ataru being swept away in the   
current. "D-darling...dead...?!" she gasps. "He must have fallen in   
and...?!" A wail shake the Oni as she drops to her knees. "Darling's   
dead!!!" she bellows. "Oh, Darling!!! Just when we were actually   
coming together, this happens!!! Darling!!! DARLING!!!!!!"  
  
For an hour, she weeps before her growling stomach reminds her   
of more pressing matters. "Nassur-chan needs help...!" she recovers.   
"He'll protect me...!"  
  
Placing the comb into a pocket, she tearfully flies away...  
  
* * *  
  
In the village mill, Ataru sleeps. His slumber is troubled as   
his mind fills of images of a teenaged Oni girl who states that she   
loves him...and a disembodied being that places the Oni girl into a   
cage, drawing her into a black pit. Ataru tries to help her, but is   
rendered helpless by some unseen force. Finally, Ataru wakes. "Get   
away from me!!!"  
  
He then sees Oji-san staring at him. "Oh, awake finally."  
  
Ataru, shocked by the old man's sudden appearance, does what   
comes natural...he clobbers him with a sledgehammer! "No need to get   
violent...!" Oji-san groans.  
  
"Sorry," Ataru relaxes. "I had a bad dream."  
  
"So I heard," Oji-san is lifted to his feet by the mother.   
"It must have been a horrible dream to make you cry out like that."  
  
"It was," Ataru nods. "I dreamt that a cute Oni girl was   
being dragged into a pit. I tried to help her...but something was   
holding me back. Then there was this voice saying I was next."  
  
"Really?!" Oji-san muses. "Then this dream is trying to tell   
you something."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
A serious look appears on Oji-san's face. "What the dream is   
telling you..." he gestures for a cup of tea. The young girl fetches   
it.  
  
Ataru nods, anxiously awaiting the answer. "It's telling   
you..." the old man hums. "Telling you..."  
  
Everyone stares at Oji-san, who then takes a deep breath.   
"Something that we don't know about," he declares.  
  
An explosion occurs!! When the smoke clears, the three   
angrily glare at Oji-san. "Don't look so upset," the old man warns.   
"Until Ataru's memory improves we can only guess what his dreams mean.   
But I know this much: there is something very onimous within Ataru."  
  
"Don't say such unlucky things," Ataru cringes.  
  
"You have the ability to do great evil...or great good,"   
Oji-san continues. "Only the gods know which."  
  
*'The ability to do great evil or great good?'* Ataru gulps.   
*What does this old man mean by that? What type of person am I...?!*  
  
* * *  
  
Lum flies towards the village. "Oh, a village," the Oni looks   
relieved as she lands secretly on a rooftop. "I might be able to find   
Darling...or at least a telephone to get a rescue squad together."   
Then she notices the clothing, not to mention the glaring lack of   
technology. "What?!!" she gasps. "The people here look like they're   
dressed in one of those samurai films on television. But, why?!" she   
looks up, "...unless...?!" Lum remembers accidental pressing the   
button activating the warp drive. *That's right*, she gulps. *If you   
warp near a planet, you go back into time. Does that mean...?!*  
  
The Oni then notices a nearby house bearing several barrels   
and sacks heaping with food. *Can't think about that now*, she muses   
as her stomach growls. *Nassur-chan and I gotta eat. And I hope they   
don't mind me helping myself...*  
  
Lum waits until the street is empty of people before she lands   
in front of the house. *No one's here*, she smiles as she begins to   
look through the sacks and barrels. *Let's see...*  
  
Unseen by Lum, Jiro performs his daily patrol. "It's a quiet   
shift today," he cheerfully smiles. "Perhaps I shall visit my dearly   
beloved Yuki...eh?!" he stops on noticing Lum filling a sack with   
food. He quickly hides behind a nearby house. "An Oni?!!" he gasps.   
"I've never seen on up close before!!" Glancing around the corner, he   
nods. "She's stealing food, eh?! I'll put a stop to that!"  
  
Lum finishes getting supplies. "That should be enough," she   
nods. "And I did it without witnesses."  
  
Lum turns to fly away...but is stopped when Jiro's hand   
appears on her shoulder. The Oni spins around to face the samurai as   
he draws his katana. "Hey!!" he snaps. "How dare you steal our food,   
Oni?!! Die!!"  
  
Lum panics, delivering a vicious bolt of electricity which   
sends the samurai flying with a pained yell! Lum then grabs her sack   
and departs. Jiro's scream is heard by everyone in the village and   
the neighbouring fields. "Somebody let the cat out," Ataru mumbles as   
the young girl wakes him.  
  
"That sounded like Jiro-san," she gasps.  
  
"What happened?" he groans. "He commit seppuku or something?"  
  
Moments later, Ataru, hastily dressed in a kimono, joins the   
rush of villagers to the source of Jiro's scream. The young samurai   
has recovered from the lightning bolt. Among the first to arrive is   
Yuki, now at Jiro's side when Ataru and the others arrive. "What   
happened, Jiro?" she gasps.  
  
"An Oni!!!" Jiro stammers. "An Oni hit me with lightning when   
I tried to stop her from stealing food!!"  
  
"An Oni?" a tall, thin man muses. "What did she look like?"  
  
"What is going on here?" Oji-san demands as he and his helpers   
arrive.  
  
"Oji-san," a mother with a dozen toddlers faces him,   
"...Mendou-san says that an Oni attacked him and stole some food."  
  
"An Oni?" he turns to Jiro. "What did she look like?"  
  
"She was a beautiful woman with long green hair and dressed in   
a tiger-striped dress," the samurai muses. "She had two horns on her   
head and pointed ears." He presses his index fingers on his temples   
to illustrate his description. "What is frightening is that she hit   
me with a lightning bolt and then flew away!"  
  
"Oji-san," an old, thin man with a pained demeanour faces the   
village elder, "...I looked through the sacks and the barrels. There   
is some food missing...not a lot, but enough to notice."  
  
"I see," Oji-san hums. "We have a thieving Oni."  
  
"I don't think there's an Oni," Ataru disbelievingly shakes   
his head. "Onis don't fly or throw lightning!"  
  
Jiro swings his katana at Ataru, who promptly catches it.   
"Bastard!" the samurai growls. "I saw it with my own eyes!"  
  
"Now, now, Jiro," Yuki calms her fiance down.  
  
"Regardless of whoever is stealing our food," Oji-san muses,   
"...we'd better be more cautious. We don't want to starve before our   
crops are ready."  
  
"I only hope the thief is nearby so we may find her and punish   
her," Jiro growls...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum sneezes before she re-enters her wrecked ship. *Who's   
thinking of me?* she muses. *I hope it's Darling in heaven!*  
  
Inside, Lum notices Nassur is awake. His eyes are noticeably   
clearer, evidence of the Vosian's own healing factor starting to work.   
"Oh, you're back finally," he smiles. "Find Ataru?"  
  
"Er...no," she nervously smiles. "But I found some food at a   
local village."  
  
"Oh," he looks pleased. "Did they have a phone that you could   
call a rescue squad?"  
  
"Well," she scratches the back of her head. "Not exactly,"   
tears stain her cheeks. "They didn't have any phones because...they   
aren't invented yet!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The Oni tearfully stares at the Vosian. "We're in the past of   
Darling's planet! I accidentally touched the warp drive when we were   
hit and we went into the past!!" Lum wails.  
  
"I see," Nassur sighs. "Well, we'll just have to make do with   
what we have. Hopefully, Ataru will be back soon." That comment   
elicits another wail. "Now what?" he looks confused.  
  
"It's nothing," she sobs. "I'm just upset that we didn't   
listen to Cherry's warning!"  
  
"That's okay," he gently places an arm around her. "We all   
make mistakes. When we don't learn from them, that's when we're in   
trouble."  
  
* * *  
  
In the present day, most of the people from Tomobiki have left   
when Nokoko and her friends return home from working at the Tiger Cub.   
They notice Benten, Sakura, Koosei and Reiko having dinner, the   
teachers consoling the Fukunokami and the Noukiite over their loss.   
Kurama is **still** tied in a corner, now gagged as well. "Oh,   
Benten, Koosei, Sakura," Nokoko sits beside them. "what are you doing   
here? Where's my brother and Lum?"  
  
"Well..." Koosei looks nervous.  
  
Osooko notices Kurama tied up in the corner, then turns to   
Sakura. "Um...Sakura-chan," she blushes, "...who is she?!" she points   
to the Tengu.  
  
"That's Princess Kurama of Karasutengu," the nurse explains.   
"She's an...early acquaintance of Ataru."  
  
"I see," Osooko notices Kurama's confinement. "Why is she   
tied up?"  
  
"Because she's a (blank)ing [wnjrnjr]!" Benten snarls.  
  
"Don't bother asking her to be your mate, Osooko-oba-chan,"   
Reiko empathically shakes her head. "She's racist, sexist and a crow   
demon! Asuka-oba-chan is a million times better!!"  
  
Osooko stares at the Tengu, then sighs. "Pity."  
  
Kurama breathes out in relief. Nokoko then turns to Koosei.   
"So where's Ataru-chan and Lum-chan?"  
  
Everyone looks apprehensively, knowing well how phenomenal   
Nokoko's temper can be when aroused. "Well, it's like this..." Koosei   
looks embarrassed.  
  
A second later, Nokoko's scream blows the roof off the house.   
"***THEY WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
* * *  
  
Back in time, three days have passed. By this time, Nassur   
has recovered enough to move about with a makeshift cane. Despite his   
apparent progress, Lum continues to mother him. "Nassur," Lum serves   
a breakfast of radishes and rice, "...how are you feeling today?"  
  
"I'm feeling better," Nassur eats. "Maybe when I'm strong   
enough, I'll go look for Ataru."  
  
Lum falls over! "Why do you want to do that for?!"  
  
"Well, Ataru hasn't come back yet, right?" he shrugs.  
  
"But, you should rest, Nassur-chan!!" she admonishes, turning   
away for a second. "You were badly hurt only three days ago!!"  
  
Lum turns back...to see that Nassur has left a idol of Jizo   
where he was sitting just a second ago! "Nassur!" she snarls. "Why   
doesn't he listen?!"  
  
At a nearby giant pine tree, Nassur rests. *Sorry about that,   
Lum*, he pants. *But I have to make sure I'm recovering.* He looks   
up to the top of the tree. Its height is enough to make him   
momentarily feel dizzy. *Looks like a good enough test*, he   
concludes, then, after a deep breath, Nassur leaps onto the trunk. In   
a matter of seconds, he has scaled the tree with ease. Reaching the   
uppermost safe point, Nassur stops long enough to look at the   
seemingly endless forest around him, the vista marred by where Lum's   
ship had crashed. *Nice view*, Nassur muses, then notices another   
stout pine tree close by. *I think I can get it from here*, the   
Vosian readies himself to leap from his tree. Like a squirrel, Nassur   
leaps, gracefully gliding towards the lower tree. He reaches out for   
a nearby branch and...misses! Nassur gasps as gravity takes over. He   
tries to command his weakened body to prepare to land safety on the   
ground. Timing is off. Noticing he will be landing head first,   
Nassur closes his eyes and braces for the impact.  
  
It does not come. Nassur suddenly feels his body stop as if   
something or someone caught him in mid-air. Opening his eyes, Nassur   
sees he is only a few centimetres from landing head-first on the hard   
ground. Then he hears the sound of sparking electricity. He looks up   
his body, quickly noticing a **very** annoyed Lum hovering there,   
holding his legs. "Oh, hi, Lum," he nervously grimaces.  
  
"I ought to let you fall on your head, Nassur!" the Oni   
growls, fangs barred. "Maybe that will knock some sense into it!"  
  
Lum gently sets him down. He limps to a nearby rock to sit   
while Lum hovers nearby. "You nearly died three days ago!!!" the Oni   
snaps. "Now you're climbing trees?!! What are you trying to do?!!   
Kill yourself?!!"  
  
"I was only trying that Earth game called bungee jumping," the   
Vosian deadpans.  
  
Lum replies with a lightning bolt which barely misses him by   
inches! The bolt shatters a tree. "I ought to zap you into next   
week!!!" she yells. "You're still hurt!! And if I didn't see you   
heading for a fall, you'd be history!!!"  
  
He notices tears in her eyes. "We've lost Darling!" she sobs.   
"But I don't want to lose you, too!!"  
  
"I understand," he nods. "I need time to heal before I can do   
anything."  
  
"Good," Lum takes Nassur by the arm to drag him off. "Let's   
get back to the ship!"  
  
* * *  
  
In Oshika years in the future, it is midnight. Benten sits   
alone in the living room. The moon shines through the sky light,   
gently illuminating the scene. Everyone has gone to bed. Benten   
wears only a housecoat dyed in the Moroboshi clan colours. *So, this   
is how Nassur felt when Cinba died*, she looks at the moon. *I feel   
as if my heart has been carved out!*  
  
Kurama steps in. "Hello, Benten," the Tengu ventures. "Can   
we talk?"  
  
Benten freezes Kurama with an icy stare. "I've got nothing to   
say to you, crow-slut!!" she snarls.  
  
"But, I just want to help," she shivers.  
  
"Why not go off with Osooko?!" the Fukunokami growls.  
  
The Tengu looks incensed. "I am **not** that type of girl,"   
Kurama snaps. "Besides, I'm here to express my condolences to you for   
what happened to Natsu-kun."  
  
"Oh, really?" Benten snorts.  
  
Ignoring the lethal stare, Kurama sits. "Yes," she nods.   
"Nassur was a friend of mine. He was one of a kind."  
  
"I'll have to agree with that," Benten sighs. "So how did you   
and Nassur meet? He never told me about you...not that I really wanna   
know."  
  
"Well, it's like this..." Kurama begins...as a sign appears   
behind her declaring EVERY DAY, MY MEMORY IMPROVES...  
  
Nassur met Kurama two years before on the backwater planet of   
Telesar. Telesar once rivalled Gomiana in crime and seediness until   
Nassur, almost single-handedly, cleaned it up. There, he encountered   
the Old One, the leader of the Tengu in charge of finding mates for   
Kurama. Old One tricked Nassur into coming to Kurama's starship and   
giving her the requisite wake-up kiss. When Nassur learned of what he   
was supposed to do, he tried to escape. But, Kurama managed to   
convince him to stay by telling him that once the mating was finished,   
his part of the affair was complete. But, unfortunately, one of   
Kurama's genetic technicians discovered that Vosian and Tengu   
humanoids are genetically incompatible. So, no matter how much   
pillowing they could do, no children would result. Nassur again tried   
to leave, but Kurama asked him to stay for the night...  
  
"Since that day," Kurama sighs, "...I have not seen   
Natsu-kun...until a couple of days ago."  
  
Benten does not look impressed. "I suppose we're lucky that   
Nassur wasn't compatible with you!" she snorts. "We wouldn't want to   
have to sell any of the **puppies**!!"  
  
Kurama looks speechlessly insulted. "Don't get personal,   
Chain Lady!" she snarls. "So, why are **you** with Natsu-kun?!"  
  
"Well," she sighs, "...I met Nassur when I was about three.   
He and Cinba were tracking some crook in Bensaikyou. The crook took   
me and a couple of other kids hostage. Nassur rescued me even though   
the creep had a gun to my head. He could've been killed...I could've   
been killed...yet Nassur risked it all so I could live."  
  
The Tengu looks interested. "Then what happened?"  
  
"I became his biggest fan," Benten sighs. "I even assisted   
him in training Lum."  
  
"So that's where the Oni got her training from," Kurama muses.  
  
"Then he asked me to be his partner a few months ago," Benten   
continues, "..and the rest was history." Pride enters her voice.   
"He's even recognized me! Something **you** can't even claim!"  
  
"Recognized?!" Kurama growls. "I didn't think Natsu-kun's   
standards were so low!! First, it was that robot Dakejinzou Shogai,   
now it's you!"  
  
Benten makes a move to the coffee table. "You wanna test how   
strong this table is with your head?!" she snarls.  
  
Kurama gets up to leave. "There's no need," the crow princess   
sniffs.  
  
"And you're lucky Ataru wasn't here to hear that crack you   
made about Dakejinzou!!" Benten adds. "He would've shot you dead for   
it!"  
  
Kurama allows that to pass. "I'm leaving," she proceeds to   
the door. "See you at Natsu-kun's funeral."  
  
The Tengu leaves, allowing the Fukunokami's anger to fester.   
*That crow-slut!!* she snarls, sitting down. *I'll break her skinny   
neck like a twig...!*  
  
Benten's train of thought is broken by the sound of wood   
breaking! She notices that she has broken the coffee table in two   
with her bare hands. "Oops!!" she meekly gulps...  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the past, a couple of days have gone by. Morning has   
broken and Nassur wakes up...alone. "Lum?!" he slowly climbs out of   
his futon, then stands. "Where are you?"  
  
He hobbles around in search of the Oni. *Now, where did she   
go?* he hums as he tries to locate his former pupil. *I sense she's   
not far away. Where...?* Nassur looks out the exit to see a tired,   
dirty Lum moving to enter. "Lum?!"  
  
"Oh, Nassur-chan," Lum smiles. "You're awake already." She   
takes Nassur by the arm and gently leads him outside. "Come with me!   
I've got a surprise to show you."  
  
"You do?" Nassur asks. "What is it?"  
  
"If I told you," Lum giggles, "...it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Time Curse" Part 3  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Thanks to J. Alan Septimus for pointing out a plot issue.  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei   
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "TIME CURSE," Ataru winds up with amnesia when   
he tries to save Yuki Mizu, a local farm girl, from being made a head   
shorter by her boyfriend Jiro Mendou, a samurai. Taken to a local   
village, Ataru stays with Oji-san, the local healer/wiseman, as he   
tries to remember who and what he was. Lum continues to worry about   
Ataru, soon discovering that he may have died. In the future,   
everyone learns about what happened to Nassur, Lum and Ataru. They   
also learn about Nassur's and Benten's marriage, realizing that if   
Shinobu found out, the heartbroken teen would probably take it out on   
them. Kurama and Benten later learn of how they first became   
interested in the latter's husband...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And after that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
In the village, Ataru is quietly enjoying a leisurely walk.   
Since his arrival, Ataru has slowly gained the trust of everyone   
there...except Jiro Mendou. Despite Yuki's best attempts, Ataru and   
Jiro have become bitter enemies. *There's the jerk!* Ataru sneers as   
he sees Jiro on his rounds.  
  
*There's the moron!* Jiro sneers as Ataru passes by.  
  
Luckily, no fight occurs. As Ataru continues his walk, he   
tries to remember who and what he is. Still tormented by dreams of an   
Oni girl in peril and a disembodied voice threatening both her and   
himself, Ataru's memory is almost as blank as a sheet of paper which   
has yet to have something written on it. *I wish I knew who I am and   
why I get these weird dreams...* he wanders out of the village into   
the surrounding forest.  
  
Wild flowers are in bloom. He notices Yuki among them. She   
is picking the wild flowers while the sunlight filters through the   
canopy of leaves above her. A romantic hue seems to cloak the maiden.   
Ataru stops, staring at Yuki for a moment. It seems as if the image   
of his dream Oni has superimposed itself over her. "Yuki...is the   
Oni...I dream of?" he mutters aloud.  
  
"Huh?!" Yuki stops picking flowers, turning in the direction   
of his voice. The superimposition fades. "Is something wrong,   
Moroboshi-san?" she notices the curious stare on his face.  
  
"It's nothing," Ataru laughs nervously, scratching the back of   
his head. "For a moment, I thought you looked like the Oni I keep   
seeing in my dream."  
  
"Oh," she looks disappointed. "I look like an Oni, do I?"  
  
"No! No!!" Ataru waves his arms wildly as he moves to her   
side. "Only in this light, you do."  
  
"I wonder," she muses, "...are you always so bold with girls?"  
  
"Seems so. Strangely, you remind me of someone I know."  
  
"Your mother, perhaps?"  
  
"No," he sighs. "I don't even know if I have a mother.   
You're just someone who is very caring. Yet...you've got a real loser   
trying to marry you."  
  
"Who? Jiro?" she is surprised to hear Ataru referring to   
anyone in that manner.  
  
"Of course," Ataru gently grasps her hands. "I feel we're   
bound by fate to be together. I'm a lot better than that arrogant   
samurai Mendou is, too."  
  
"Well...!"  
  
"Let's not keep away from the truth," Ataru gently draws Yuki   
close to him. "Let's run away and have a long life together."  
  
Yuki tries to pull herself away. "But, Jiro would be   
furious," she protests. "I'm promised to him! I can't just elope   
with someone else. It would shame my family."  
  
"Forget Mendou," he moves to kiss her. "Let's make this a   
night to remember!"  
  
Their lips meet as they fall over thanks to his forceful   
approach. After landing, Yuki's bouquet soars into the air...  
  
* * *  
  
About a kilometre from the crash site, Lum leads Nassur to a   
small shack built out of wreckage. "Here's my surprise!" Lum points.  
  
"Oh, you built a shelter!" Nassur smiles. "That's nice!"  
  
"I used some of the wreckage as building material," the Oni   
gently guides the Vosian closer. "And to weld it together, I used my   
own zaps. There should be room for both of us...and anyone else."  
  
The shelter is very well-constructed. Sticking out like a   
sore thumb in the green of the clearing and forest, it is a square box   
with windows, doors, a chimney and a triangular roof. Nassur looks   
impressed. "Looks fine," he nods. "Let's look inside."  
  
Moving inside, Nassur notices the shelter has one space. The   
floor and ceiling are metal. There are enough windows to let heat   
escape. A cooking pit sits in the middle of the floor, the chimney   
located directly above to vent smoke. "We can move in today," Lum   
muses. "If you're up to it."  
  
"I think so," Nassur places his arm on her shoulder.   
"Besides, it's better than living in a wrecked starship."  
  
"*Datcha*," she beams.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Ataru and Yuki return to the village   
hand-in-hand. Their clothing is dishelved. "Now, how can   
sword-for-brains do better than that?" he muses.  
  
Yuki smiles. Jiro appears out of nowhere, katana drawn. He   
swings it at Ataru, whom immediately catches it! "How dare you try to   
seduce my betrothed, you horse thief?" the samurai snarls.  
  
"I didn't seduce anybody!" Ataru snaps.  
  
"That's right," Yuki replies. "He only..."  
  
She flushes. "Only what?" Jiro looks nervous.  
  
"Well, it's a little embarrassing," she giggles. "So, I'll   
whisper it in your ear."  
  
Yuki whispers into Jiro's ear. A shocked look appears on his   
face. "You did *that*?!!" he gasps, then faces Ataru. "You beast!!!"  
  
"We only played strip poker!" Ataru snaps. "And she won!"  
  
"Yes," Yuki nods. "But he had me down to my underwear."  
  
Steam billows from the samurai's nose. "Women wear   
underwear?!" he gasps. "I didn't know that!"  
  
Yuki clobbers him with a sledgehammer! "Pervert!" she growls,   
then turns. "Let's go, Ataru. I want you to meet my parents."  
  
"Er...right," Ataru nods as Yuki leads him away.  
  
Jiro is shocked. "Have I been dumped?" he stammers...as the   
characters for DUMPED crash on his head!  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Nassur and Lum have moved all salvageable equipment   
into the shelter. "That's the last of it," Lum exclaims as she places   
a box in a corner. "Maybe we can fix someone this stuff so we can   
live a little better."  
  
"Perhaps," he starts a cooking fire. "I got the fire going."  
  
"*Datcha*!" Lum sits beside him. "It's getting dark."  
  
"We'll decide where to put everything tomorrow," Nassur   
replies. "Then see what I can fix....plus I've got an idea of how to   
get a message to Benten and the others."  
  
"How?" she looks surprised.  
  
"We'll use your spacializers," the Vosian sighs. "And create   
a warp to send a message into the future...our present."  
  
"Can it work?"  
  
"We'll only have one chance to do it," Nassur replies. "So,   
we'll have to be careful."  
  
"I understand," the Oni nods. "I'm at your disposal."  
  
"Okay," Nassur smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the future, Benten has dinner with Reiko, Mal and   
Nokoko. "I hope this is enough," Nokoko serves the food. "I'm not   
used to cooking for more than Mal-chan and I."  
  
"Who does the cooking usually around here?" Benten asks.  
  
"Ataru, normally. Lum does when she's here," Nokoko replies.  
  
Benten faints! "Lum?!!" she gasps. "But, she's one of the   
worst cooks on Uru!!!"  
  
"She is?" Mal blinks. "But, my sister's very good!" A   
thoughtful look crosses her face. "Then again, Ataru-kun reacted the   
same as you when she first took up cooking."  
  
"I can see that!" Benten snorts. "He's been a victim of Lum's   
cooking several times. Lum's food once turned him into twins...then   
into a werewolf. Then there was the time..."  
  
"I get the idea," Nokoko snorts. "But this is one of Lum's   
recipes. Try it...it's great."  
  
Benten reluctantly digs in...a mixture of rice, tofu and sushi   
with a side dish of tempura. One taste is all that is necessary.   
"Lum made the recipe for this?" the Fukunokami gasps as she digs in.  
  
"That's right," Nokoko smiles. "I've been trying to get Lum   
to be a cook at the Tiger Cub. We'd make a mint with her on staff."  
  
"Yeah, Lum can sure cook now," Reiko pats a full stomach.   
"When she moves up here, Daddy and I are gonna be blimps."  
  
Soon enough, Benten finishes her meal with a burp. "Lum's a   
good cook? I'd never would have guessed it..."  
  
* * *  
  
Long ago, more time has passed. Lum and Nassur have settled   
into a routine of building a rocket using one of the Oni's escape pods   
and a thruster which weathered the crash. The work is slow due to the   
Vosian's injuries. Their hair grows as they shift into new clothes   
thanks to another piece of equipment which survived. A food   
replicator is undamaged, but it is programmed for drinks and snacks.   
For better fare, there remains Lum's nightly raids in the village.  
  
Meanwhile, Ataru continues to suffer both from amnesia and the   
weird dreams. His relationship with Yuki has blossomed to the point   
where they now date regularly, much to Jiro's ire. Jiro himself   
attacks Ataru whenever the latter comes in range. Everything remains   
peaceful...save for the raids on their food supply by Lum.  
  
One day, Nassur decides to remove Lum's splint. "There, it's   
off," he nods as the last of the bandages fall away.  
  
Lum relaxes, still unnerved by having the splint removed.   
"*Datcha*," she sighs, then gently moves her leg. "It's a little   
stiff, but there doesn't seem to be any pain."  
  
"That's to be expected," he nods. "Ataru did a damn good job   
splinting it. Where did he learn how to do that?!"  
  
"I guess there are things the Cyborg can do which Darling   
still hadn't figured out yet," she sighs.  
  
He nods, not noticing her use of past tense when referring to   
Ataru. "Now try to walk on it."  
  
Since she broke her leg, the Oni relied on her flying powers   
to get around. Save for the rare times she needed to walk, she always   
made sure she did not put much weight on the shattered limb. Lum   
slowly, carefully stands on her both of her legs. "It's a little   
weak," Lum reports. "But I guess that's to be expected."  
  
"Take a step," Nassur urges.  
  
Lum moves her wounded leg forward. Like a baby, her walking   
strides are a bit awkward. "It seems strong enough to take my   
weight," Lum smiles, moving around...  
  
...then she trips over something, falling over Nassur! The   
force of Lum's body causes them to spill onto the floor. In the   
suddenness of the accident, their lips caress in an accidental kiss.   
As soon as they notice what has happened, they break away and stand,   
clearly embarrassed. "Oops!" she looks down. "Sorry, Nassur-chan. I   
guess I'm not used to walking any more."  
  
"It's all right, Lum-chan," he smiles. "I've had more nastier   
things dropped on top of me!"  
  
Both laugh. "Now you'll be able to find Ataru," Nassur sighs.  
  
Her smile fades as she looks down. "What's wrong?" he prods.  
  
"Nassur-chan," she stammers, tears flowing down her cheeks,   
"...I think Darling's...dead!"  
  
The Oni wails. "Are you sure?" disbelief crosses his face.  
  
Lum produces Ataru's comb. "I found this in a river near   
here," she sniffs. "It was shortly before I found that village and   
found out we're in the past."  
  
"Did you find his body?" he inquires.  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "But he hasn't come back yet. So,   
he must be dead!" With another wail, she slumps into his embrace.   
"Just when Darling and I were getting together!!" she sobs, "...this   
happens! Oh, what about Noa?!"  
  
Surprise crosses his face. "Who's Noa?"  
  
Lum rises. "She...she's been trying to keep Darling and I   
together. I...met her after the Spirit War...I think. She's...from   
another planet...a place whose people are interested in Darling."  
  
"Curious," he muses. "Then again, what makes this woman   
different from anyone else?"  
  
"Well...in our dreams...she and her friends...they made it   
clear that while they're interested in Darling...they don't mind   
Darling and I being together," her lips tremble. "She...she was the   
first person who had any connection to Darling...who didn't mind my   
interest in him," sobs start to shake her again. "Now, that's the   
only thing that's left!! Our dreams!"  
  
Lum wails. "Listen, Lum," Nassur gently jostles her out of   
her mourning. "Get a hold of yourself! We need to keep out heads if   
we're to get back to our own time. Ataru would want us to continue to   
find a way back."  
  
The Oni slowly regains her decorum. "I'll try," she moans.   
"But what do you want to do?"  
  
"First," he considers. "Disguise yourself and find out where   
and when we are in Japan. I don't care who you ask, just do it."  
  
"*Datcha*," she nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Jiro is on his rounds. He notices Ataru with Yuki   
harvesting rice. *Bastard!* he snarls on seeing his most hated rival   
with his betrothed. *He's stealing my girl. He's a horse thief who   
will break her heart in a moment...while I, Jiro Mendou, will treat   
her with the respect she deserve. I'm the greatest samurai in my   
family...* embarrassment flashes across his face as he remembers   
something, *...um, the only samurai in my family...* he reminds   
himself, then steel determination returns, *...but still this village   
respects me as its protector!* He then sees a group of children   
staring. "Oh, hello there, little ones," Jiro smiles. "Out playing?"  
  
The kids all make faces at Jiro. "Bleah!!! Mendou-san is a   
dork!!!" they chant as one. "All he sees are Onis!!!"  
  
The samurai then draws his katana. "Why, you little..." he   
snarls, causing them to flee.  
  
"Mendou-san is a dork!!!" they taunt as they run away.   
"Moroboshi-san's much better!!!"  
  
Fury clouds his face. *So!!* he snarls, *...he has turned the   
village against me?!! I shall get back the respect I deserve!! I   
shall find that Oni and bring her back to the village to face trial!*  
  
He does not notice a flock of crows overhead. "I shall bring   
that Oni to justice!!!" he roars to the heavens. "And the Gods   
Themselves shall be my witnesses!!"  
  
In answer, some crow droppings fall on his face! "I see I   
need to convince even the Gods of the honesty of my quest!" he   
sputters as he returns home to get his armour...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Nassur sees Lum dressed in a tiger-striped kimono.   
"How do I look?" she smiles. "The clothing replicator made this up."   
Her hair is arranged to cover her horns and pointed ears just enough   
to, except for her hair, allow the Oni to pass for a local girl.  
  
"Looks fine," he nods. "Except for the hair colour."  
  
"I know," she inspects herself with a mirror. "But I don't   
have any hair dye."  
  
"It'll have to do," he sighs. "Maybe if you smile cute   
enough, no one will notice."  
  
"I'll try," she giggles, moving to depart.  
  
"Good luck," he nods.  
  
"See you later," Lum waves as she flies away.  
  
Once she is out of sight, Nassur feels weak. He grips his   
heart, sinking to his knees. "My c-chest..." he groans. "I guess I   
did a little too much today."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours pass. Lum searches the forest for any sign of life.   
However, the only living things noticeable are trees and animals.   
"Where are the people?" she sighs while resting under a tree. "I   
should have found somebody by now." Voices then become audible.   
"Oh," she looks hopeful. "Someone's coming now!"  
  
Lum sees three Buddhist monks approaching. All are dressed in   
orange robes similar to Cherry's, using canes to help them walk.   
Small sacks are over their shoulder. "It's a lovely day for a   
pilgrimage," an elderly monk comments.  
  
"Aye," a middle-aged monk nods. "Even Buddha himself would   
tarry on a day like today."  
  
"Let's quicken our pace," a young, tall, slim and energetic   
monk urges. "We have many a mile to make up before the night comes."  
  
Lum appears in front of them! "STOP!!!!!!"  
  
The Oni's appearance causes them to all embarrassingly collide   
into each other, falling into a pile of holiness. "S-sorry about   
that," Lum stammers, sweat pouring down her hair.  
  
"That's all right, my daughter," the young monk stands. "What   
is the problem?"  
  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions," Lum relaxes.  
  
"Then ask, my daughter," the elderly monk muses.  
  
"Do you happen to know today's date and the names of the   
nearby towns?" the Oni looks nervous. "I'm a little lost."  
  
The monks consider the question. "It's the year 1496," the   
middle-aged monk responds. "It's July 20. We're headed for Osaka   
from Shizuoka which is a walk of fifty miles south of here. Do you   
wish to accompany us until you get your bearings?"  
  
"No thanks," Lum bows. "I must be going,"  
  
The Oni quickly retreats. The three monks stare as she   
departs. "Strange girl," the young monk muses.  
  
"Aye," the elderly one says. "There is something different   
about her. But I guess all green-haired girls are..."  
  
It hits them! "G-green-HAIRED girl?!!" they stammers.  
  
They notice Lum flying away. Her hair is now loose, her horn   
buds and pointed ears displayed for all to see. The monks are   
awestruck. "An Oni?!!" they stammer.  
  
The three laugh...until the middle-aged one barks "This is   
**not** a laughing matter!!!" He then relaxes. "Next time, we won't   
bring any sake on our pilgrimage!! It's making us see weird things!"  
  
The other two readily nod as they depart...  
  
* * *  
  
At the village mill, Ataru has afternoon tea with Oji-san and   
his assistants. "Still can't remember anything?" the elder muses.  
  
"Not a thing," Ataru sips his tea. "It's like something is   
deliberately blocking my memory. Every time I try to remember, my   
mind gets foggy."  
  
"Curious," the old man hums. "You've been here over a month   
and still you can't remember a thing."  
  
"It's a pain in the ass, that's for sure," Ataru quips.  
  
A panicked Yuki rushes into the mill. "Ataru!!! Oji-san!!!"   
she yells, kneeling beside them. "It's terrible!!! Just terrible!!!"  
  
"What is, Yuki-san?" Ataru looks anxious.  
  
Yuki pulls out a piece of paper, handing it to Oji-san. "I   
went to Jiro's house," she begins, "...but his parents said he had   
gone to find that Oni girl who he said has been stealing our food."  
  
Oji-san reads the paper. Ataru looks over the old man's   
shoulder. "I see," Oji-san hums.  
  
"Is this for real?" Ataru muses. "Is he serious?"  
  
"He went out in his full armour," Yuki replies. "And he even   
took his arrow target board with him."  
  
"It *is* serious," Ataru quips.  
  
Yuki bows low to Ataru. "Please. You must go find him."  
  
"Why me?!" Ataru points to himself.  
  
"Because Jiro will respond more to your pleading than mine,"   
Yuki adds.  
  
"Oh, he responds all right," Ataru sighs. "I just don't wanna   
get a head shorter. But, all right; I'll end his little fantasy." He   
picks up a wok and a chopping knife, moving to leave. "Fear not,   
young Yuki," Ataru points his knife to the sky. "I shall save Jiro   
from the Oni girl. Lo, I shall enter the rapture of battle...!"  
  
He gets clobbered by a hammer welded by the mother! "Not with   
*my* wok and chopping knife!" she snarls, taking her utensils back.  
  
"Have you entered the rapture of battle yet?" Oji-san muses.  
  
"Lo, I've been ruptured..." Ataru moans.  
  
* * *  
  
By the next morning, the time messenger machine is complete.   
Nassur places a rolled piece of paper inside the escape pod and closes   
it. "It's too bad there isn't enough thrust to carry passengers," Lum   
sighs. "Maybe we could have saved ourselves."  
  
"Perhaps," Nassur nods. "Now let's move this thing out of the   
shelter."  
  
Slowly, Nassur and Lum shift the huge machine as far from the   
shelter as possible. To the Oni, this is only routine. However, to   
the Vosian, thanks to his injuries, this is quite an onerous task.   
Finally, an hour later, the two stop, having moved the machine some   
distance from the shelter. Stopping to rest, Lum notices Nassur   
gripping his chest. "Is something wrong?" she nervously inquires.   
"You seem in pain."  
  
"I'm fine," Nassur tries to hide his pain with a forced smile.  
  
She does not believe his words, but does not dispute the   
matter. "Okay," she nods. "Let's get this started."  
  
Lum and Nassur walk around the machine, activating its   
controls. "Spacializer One activated," Nassur reports.  
  
"Spacializer Two activated," Lum replies.  
  
He breathes deep as he activates another control. "Throwing   
the switch to the thruster...now!"  
  
As soon as Nassur throws the switch, he and Lum quickly   
retreat to a safe distance. The machine glows as it levitates, smoke   
billowing from the thruster unit. Above the machine, a spacial warp   
forms. "It's working," Lum yips in delight.  
  
The thruster fires, flinging the entire machine flies into the   
warp. Once through, the warp disappears. "There is goes," the Oni   
sighs. "Now all we can do is wait, right, Nassur-chan?"  
  
Nassur does not respond. Lum turns, horrified to see that has   
passed out! "Nassur-chan!!!" the Oni cries...  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur awakens later, now in the shelter. Lum nervously sits   
beside him. "Nassur-chan," she gasps. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so," Nassur tries to sit up...but is forced down by a   
bout of dizziness. "Then again..."  
  
"Oh, you're strained yourself carrying the machine out of   
here," Lum sighs. "Lay down for a while, Nassur."  
  
"I can't," he tries to sit up again. "I have to help you."  
  
Lum forces him down. "No, *you* listen!!!" she snarls.   
"You're badly hurt!! I won't have you dying on me!"  
  
"O-okay," Nassur nods, surprised by Lum's forcefulness.  
  
"Now," Lum moves to the door. "I'm gonna go get some firewood!   
I don't want to come back and see you up and doing *anything* or else   
I'll make you wish that you **did** die in the crash!"  
  
"Right," he nervously nods. "Say, Lum, how come you sound so   
much like me?"  
  
"I guess I've been hanging around you too much," she smiles   
before leaving.  
  
Lum flies out of the shelter to a nearby wood pile. She takes   
a piece of wood, then using her lightning, she splits it. Unseen by   
her, Lum is being watched from a nearby bush. It is Jiro, analysing   
her every move. Finally, after Lum finishes cutting a large armful of   
wood and carries them back to the shelter, he withdraws. *I found   
her!* the samurai smiles. *But, I need help to capture her...*  
  
Elsewhere, Ataru looks for Jiro. "Where's sword-for-brains?"  
  
He is answered immediately when Jiro leaps out of the bush   
beside him, soaring high into the air as if attacking. "ATARU!!!!"  
  
He lands right into a waiting fist! "Why did you do that?"   
the samurai groans as he falls to the ground, holding his nose.  
  
"Conditioned response," Ataru replies. "Yuki's worried about   
you, Jiro. Forget the Oni and come back home."  
  
Jiro swings his katana at Ataru, who catches it once again.   
"I can't go home yet," he snarls. "I just found that Oni's lair!"  
  
"You don't look like you're drunk!" Ataru sighs.  
  
"WHO SAYS I'M DRUNK?!?!?!" Jiro yells, then drags Ataru into   
the forest. "Come on!!! I'll show you!!"  
  
In moments, Jiro takes Ataru to his observation point. He is   
quick to notice the shelter. "A tiger-striped shack?" he blinks.  
  
"There's more!" Jiro hisses. "Watch!"  
  
They notice Lum emerge with a water jug. "I'm just going to   
get some water, Nassur-chan," she calls out. "Stay out of trouble!!"  
  
Lum then flies away. Ataru nearly falls down, awestruck.   
"Now, what were you saying about this Oni not existing?" Jiro muses.  
  
"So she exists," Ataru snaps. "Sue me!"  
  
"Let's get back to the village and get every available man to   
capture that Oni so she can be tried and executed for her crimes   
against us," Jiro turns to withdraw.  
  
Ataru watches Lum fly away. *She looks familiar!* he gasps.  
  
Jiro grabs Ataru by his kimono. "Get moving, Moroboshi!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Centuries in the future, Benten sits alone in Oshika. It is   
mid-afternoon. Reiko and the others have gone to either school or the   
Tiger Cub. Benten stares at a wedding photo of her and Nassur in her   
hand. *Over a month...* she sighs. *A month and then you're   
gone...and all I'm left with is my ring, this wedding photo, and the   
memories. I know in my heart that you and the others are alive,   
Nassur. I can feel it in my heart...*  
  
Sakura appears! "Benten. Can we talk?"  
  
Benten faints, then clobbers Sakura with a sledgehammer!   
"Shit! Where did you come from?!"  
  
Sakura sits beside Benten, taking a banana from a bowl of   
fruit. "The door was open," she starts to eat, "...so I came in."  
  
"You're lucky Nokoko wasn't here or you'd've been turfed out   
on your ear!" Benten growls, then relaxes. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about what happened to Nassur, Lum and   
Ataru," Sakura starts on an apple. "It's been three days. There's   
been no sign of any wreckage or bodies. It looks like you'll have to   
face the fact that Nassur and the others may not come back."  
  
"Stop it!!!" Benten snaps. "Stop saying Nassur's dead!! He's   
not dead...and neither is Lum or Ataru!"  
  
"How do you know?" Sakura starts on an orange.  
  
The huntress considers the question. "I don't know," she   
sniffs. "But I have this feeling something is going to happen that   
will settle this...eh?" Benten notices Sakura staring out the picture   
window. "Am I boring you?!" she snaps.  
  
"I was just looking at that glowing object headed straight for   
us!" Sakura points outside.  
  
Benten turns...just as the window explodes and the entire room   
is showered with broken glass and machinery parts! Luckily, the two   
women take cover behind the furniture, thus are protected from injury.   
When the smoke clears, Benten and Sakura notice the room now looks as   
if a bomb had exploded. "W-what was that...?!" the former stammers.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura muses, then notices Nassur's message   
sitting on the newly repaired living room table. "What's this?!"  
  
Benten looks over Sakura's shoulder to read. "It's from   
Nassur," she smiles, recognizing the hand-writing.  
  
"It's a note stating that they're lost in the year 1496 and   
they need help to get back to our time," Sakura muses.  
  
"Does it give a location?" Benten asks.  
  
"Yes, it does," Sakura says. "But how do we get back nearly   
five centuries in time?!"  
  
"The 'Renegade' can do it," Benten muses. "We just go around   
the sun at full warp speed, making a slingshot manoeuvre, then break   
away at the last second. It should do it."  
  
"I see," Sakura nods, still not comprehending the physics of   
time-travel. "But, you'll need help."  
  
Benten nods. "Okay. I'll get Lan, Mendou, Megane and his   
nerd squad, Koosei..."  
  
"And myself," Sakura volunteers.  
  
"Of course," Benten smiles. "Let's get them together."  
  
"At once."  
  
Once the door closes, a transmitted on a small electronic bug   
located by the door flashes. The bug belongs to Kurama, who has   
eavesdropped on what has happened from her ship, now in low orbit over   
Japan. "So," Kurama growls. "Benten **thinks** she's going to rescue   
Nassur?! Not without me, she won't!"  
  
* * *  
  
In the fifteenth century, Jiro and Ataru meet with Oji-san.   
The sky is clouding over. The distant rumble of thunder can be heard.   
With them are other village representatives. "So, this Oni does   
exist, eh?" Oji-san muses.  
  
"We both saw her," Ataru nods.  
  
"But she has lightning powers and can fly," Jiro reports.   
"Her lightning is very powerful. Do you know of a way to stop her   
powers without having us killed first?"  
  
The elder muses. "Do I know of a way to stop her powers?" he   
laughs. "Do I know of a way to stop her powers?"  
  
"Do you?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Everyone faints! "Just kidding," Oji-san laughs. "I think   
I've got something that will do the trick!"  
  
He hobbles to a large trunk. After several minutes of rifling   
through its contents, he returns carrying to long yellow ribbons.   
"Here you go?" Oji-san smiles, handing the ribbons to Jiro.  
  
"Ribbons?" the samurai looks confused.  
  
"Not just any ribbons, boy," Oji-san smiles. "These are magic   
ribbons. Tie them on the Oni's horns and she shall lose all her   
powers...or so the Buddhist monk who sold them to me said."  
  
"Magic ribbons?" Ataru hums, crossing his arms. "Won't she be   
able to remove them."  
  
"Only the person who puts them on can remove them," Oji-san   
reports.  
  
"I see," Jiro says. "We'll try them. But still we'll need a   
lot of luck to skin that cat."  
  
Thunder roars, startling everyone. "But, first we must   
prepare for the storm," Oji-san looks up.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, the thunderstorm is at its height. In their   
shelter, Lum and Nassur are in bed as the thunder echoes and rainwater   
drips through the cracks in the seams. Nassur ignores the storm while   
Lum shivers in fear. *W-what a violent storm...!!* she stammers.  
  
"Is it raining, Lum?" Nassur moans.  
  
"*D-datcha*," Lum stammers as another blast is heard.  
  
"You sound scared, Lum."  
  
"W-who? M-me?" she miserably fails to hide her fright.   
"Scared of a little thunder and lightning? N-never."  
  
Another blast of thunder then sends the Oni trying to crawl   
into the Vosian's futon! "M-m-move over!!" she gasps. "I-I'm   
sleeping with you."  
  
"I thought you weren't scared?" he grins.  
  
"W-who, m-me?" she gulps. "I-I just wanna keep you company."  
  
"Okay," he lifts the covers. Lum immediately dives in, laying   
as close to her former teacher as possible. "Just don't snore."  
  
"Th-thanks," she nods.  
  
"I thought you conquered your fear of thunderstorms."  
  
"I never did," Lum replies. "Hold me, please?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Nassur slips an arm around her. "It reminds me   
of the time we went camping with Benten. You were so scared of the   
storm you nearly smothered Benten with your own body."  
  
"Well, you scared me," Lum retorts. "You came into our tent   
with the flashlight pointed to your face. How else could I react?"  
  
Thunder roars, causing the Oni to fiercely embrace her   
teacher. "*TCHA!!!!*"  
  
"Easy, Lum. It's only thunder. It won't hurt you!"  
  
"S-sorry," she mutters. "I'm not as brave as I let on."  
  
"Only a fool is without fear," he sighs. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"I'll try," Lum replies...  
  
* * *  
  
In the twentieth century, Benten and Sakura has finished   
"recruiting" their rescue squad. Everyone meets on the bridge of the   
"Renegade." "Okay, troops," the Fukunokami sighs. "We're going back   
in time to rescue Nassur, Lum and Ataru. It'll be dangerous."  
  
"You're right that it's dangerous," a familiar voice declares.  
  
Everyone sees Kurama entering the bridge flanked by her   
attendants. "Going to save Natsu-kun and the others without my   
help?!" Kurama snarls at Benten, moving towards the command chair. "I   
can tell you that you cannot make it with a crew such as this!!"  
  
"How did you find out about this?" Benten snaps.  
  
"Never mind how I found out," Kurama smirks, sitting on the   
command chair. "But, do you or any of the morons you picked to crew   
this ship know anything of travelling through time?!"  
  
"Well," Benten muses, then shrugs. "I don't think so."  
  
"I thought so," Kurama snorts in triumph. "Why not all of you   
come aboard my ship and we'll take you into the past with us."  
  
"What's the catch?" the Fukunokami glares.  
  
"What catch?" the Tengu replies.  
  
"You know," Benten snaps. "What price do you want me to pay   
so we can go rescue Nassur and the others?!"  
  
"Why, *I'm* not that spiteful," Kurama sniffs.  
  
Benten looks ill. "Easy, stomach...don't turn over now."  
  
Kurama and Benten launch another spat of **very** obscene   
words (even I was offended...M.S.). Everyone else glares in shock.   
"These two are worse than Mendou and Ataru!!" Megane sighs.  
  
"I agree," Mendou nods.  
  
The fight is ended when Sakura belts them both with two big   
paper fans. "ENOUGH!!!!!!" the priestess transforms into the Scornful   
Buddha. "WILL YOU TWO END THE POSTURING AND LETS GET GOING!!!!!!"  
  
The two aliens are understandably intimidated. "Well, I guess   
we could," Benten stammers.  
  
"I think so," Kurama nods. "We are in a state of truce until   
our return to our time."  
  
"That's better," Sakura reverts to normal. "Let's do it."  
  
As everyone moves to head off the "Renegade," Old One flutters   
to his mistress. "Princess K., Princess K.!!!" he exclaims, pointing   
to Kurama's cruiser. "There's an intruder preparing to hijack the   
ship!!!" he stammers.  
  
"What?!!" Kurama looks surprised. "What's going on?!!"  
  
Everyone runs out the "Renegade" to board the princess'   
cruiser. Racing onto the bridge, they stop, gaping in shock as a   
familiar voice barks. "Will you idiots get out of my way so I can   
work this damn tub!!!"  
  
"***MIE?!?!?!***" everyone not of Tengu exclaims.  
  
Mie looks back from the helm controls, one hand programming   
the ship for its mission, the other holding Ataru's *qu'f-piaqu'r* to   
keep the bridge crew from interfering. "Oh, there you are!!" she   
snorts. "Trying to launch a rescue mission without me, eh?!!"  
  
"Who are you?!!" Kurama demands. "Who gives you the right to   
take over this vessel?!!"  
  
The princess finds herself facing the business end of Ataru's   
musket. "I'm Mie Seikou!!" the Kyushu native snaps. "I'm Lum-chan's   
and Ataru-chan's friend and as long as **those** six useless   
dingbats," she nods to Lan, Mendou and the guards, "...are on this   
rescue mission, **I** come along to ensure they don't do anything   
stupid, like try to kill Ataru-chan!!!"  
  
"'USELESS DINGBATS?!?!?!'" the six dingbats in question cry.  
  
"What makes an amateur like you think you can do this?!"   
Kurama demands.  
  
Her vision is then filled with what to her looks like a gaping   
black hole! "This and my friendship with Ataru-chan gives me all the   
right in the galaxy!!!" Mie icily growls. "You got any more stupid   
questions, Wings?!!"  
  
"N-no...!" Kurama stammers, backing away. "Pl-please point   
that s-somewhere else!!"  
  
Mie hands the musket to Koosei, then sits at helm. "Then   
shaddup and let me fly!" she growls, then fires the retrothrusters.  
  
Everyone else is nearly squashed into the aft bulkhead as the   
cruiser rockets into the sky! "Hang on!!!" Mie maniacally cackles.  
  
In minutes, the effect of Earth's gravity dissipates, allowing   
everyone to peel themselves off the wall. The Tengu immediately   
flutter around Mie. "By the Eternal Nest!" Old One exclaims. "The   
course to commence the slingshot has already been programmed in!!"  
  
Kurama blinks. "Do the computations check out?!"  
  
"Yes!" the scannery officer happily nods. "Perfectly   
calculated to the twentieth decimal place!! Confirmed three times!"  
  
The princess stares at Mie. "But...how?" she looks at Koosei.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know," the teacher chuckles.  
  
"You all better sit!" Mie warns. "Here comes the rough part!"  
  
Everyone quickly strap themselves in as the cruiser races at   
the Sun...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Time Curse" Part 4  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Thanks to J. Alan Septimus for pointing out a plot issue.  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei   
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "TIME CURSE," Ataru and Jiro become vicious   
rivals over Yuki, whom the former has fallen in love with. To prove   
his worth, the samurai heads off to find Lum, who has been stealing   
some food to keep herself and Nassur alive. The Oni recovers from her   
broken leg, but Nassur still remains in critical condition. However,   
he is strong enough to send a time-travelling rocket to the future to   
tell Benten where he is after Lum learned which era they are in.   
Benten organizes a rescue party, which is crashed by Kurama, then   
crashed again by Mie, who successfully pilots the princess' cruiser   
into the past. Meanwhile, the villagers, Lum and Nassur wait out a   
terrible storm...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
In the past, a sunny, cloudless day dawns with the chirp of   
birds. In their shelter, Nassur and Lum find themselves in each   
others arms. "Oh, it's morning already," Lum yawns, sitting up and   
stretching. "How are you feeling this morning, Nassur?"  
  
"Fine," he weakly moans as he rises. "All things considered."  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she muses as she prepares breakfast.  
  
"Yeah," he watches her get some fruit. "Especially after that   
storm stopped."  
  
"That's good," Lum starts to carve the fruit. "I went to   
sleep as soon as I was in your arms."  
  
As she works, he gazes at her as if she was his wife instead   
of just a good friend. "I hope you'll like this," the Oni smiles.  
  
"I'm sure I will," he rises, stealthily moving behind her.  
  
As Nassur closes the range, a mischievous look appears on his   
face. In seconds, he gently shifts Lum's hip length green hair aside   
and kisses the base of her neck. The Oni jolts, understandably   
surprised. "N-nassur-chan, is that you?" she stammers, flushing.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Y-you kissed me on the back of the neck?" Lum faces him.  
  
"That's the sexiest part of the body to a Vosian," Nassur   
replies. "You have the cutest neck I've ever seen on an Oni."  
  
"I see," she blushes...  
  
...then her lips caress his. At first, they are awkward. As   
time progresses, they becomes more and more passionate. After what   
seems an eternity, both move on the other's clothes. "Let's do it,"   
Lum purrs, unzipping his tunic.  
  
"Okay," Nassur nods, unzipping her dress...  
  
...then all motion stops. "What are we doing?!" Nassur gasps,   
pulling his hand away as the other zips his tunic. "I'm married!!!"  
  
"*Tcha*!" Lum stammers as she pulls away, buttoning her dress.   
"What am I thinking?!! I nearly seduced my best friend's husband!!"  
  
Apologetic looks cross their faces. "I'm sorry," they sigh.  
  
Silence falls over the shelter as they stare at the other. "I   
don't know what I was thinking," Nassur shakes his head, "...but I   
just couldn't keep my hands off of you."  
  
"So, did I," Lum nods, a pained look crossing her face. "I   
guess we miss our loved ones...but you have something I don't. You   
can return to Benten's arms...and I'll never see Darling again!"  
  
"I know," he nods. "Once Benten gets here, we'll tear this   
country apart looking for him. We'll find him...or his body."  
  
"Thanks," Lum nods, tears staining her cheek. "I'm sure   
Grandma'll appreciate that. Wherever Darling is, I hope he's happy."  
  
* * *  
  
In the village, Jiro and Ataru coordinate every able-bodied   
men for an attack on Lum. "Do we have enough rope?" Jiro asks.  
  
"Yes!!!" the villagers roar in unison.  
  
"Do we have enough bandages?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Yeah," an elderly man nods. "We got everything. Pitchforks,   
sledgehammers, torches, ropes, popcorn, peanuts, programs, pennants."  
  
"Er...right," Ataru sighs, sweat pouring down his forehead.  
  
Jiro draws his katana, gesturing to the crowd of men.   
"Everyone!!" he yells. "Over the last month, we've been bothered by a   
flying Oni who's been stealing the food from our own families'   
mouths!! Will we allow that to go unpunished?!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" the villagers yell in unison.  
  
"Will you help catch that Oni and be rid of her once and for   
all?!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you follow and help me get rid of that Oni?!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you appoint **me** to be the new village protector   
should Jiro get killed?!!" Ataru then demands.  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
Jiro swings his katana at Ataru, who as usual catches it   
between his hands. "Who said **you** were leading this attack?!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Ataru snaps. "Ever heard of being prepared?!!"  
  
Jiro turns to the villagers. "Let's go then!"  
  
Everyone roars as the party departs the village. In the sky,   
one can see the characters for THE STRENGTH OF YOUTH.  
  
* * *  
  
The unsuspecting Lum and Nassur finish their breakfast. The   
tension between them is noticeable after their close encounter.   
Neither have spoken since almost surrendering to their carnal desires.   
Finally, Lum finishes her breakfast. "That hit the spot," a nervous   
smile tweaks her mouth. "How do you feel, Nassur-chan?"  
  
"I've been better," Nassur sighs, finishing his breakfast,   
then handing his bowl to Lum.  
  
"We're getting low on food again," the Oni sighs as she turns   
to clean up. "I'll have to go get some."  
  
"That's fine," the Vosian removes his kill-belt. "Take this   
with you." he then hands the knotted white belt to his former student.  
  
"Y-your kill-belt...?!!" she stammers, hesitantly taking his   
offering. "B-but...I can't take this!!"  
  
"In Vosian tradition," he explains, "...the kill-belt always   
go to the warrior of the household. Since I can't be the warrior of   
this household for obvious reasons, you'll have to wear it for now."  
  
Still surprised by his action, she slips the chichi bear   
fur-rope around her waist. However, since the kill-belt is fashioned   
to be worn by a man, it hangs limp around Lum's hips. "I'm too skinny   
to wear it," she sighs. "It'll come off when I fly or walk."  
  
Nassur stands, adjusting the kill-belt until one loop is over   
Lum's shoulders. "Where it like this," he sighs. "Then you won't   
have any problems."  
  
"Okay," she hesitantly nods, noticing that his kill-belt   
easily clashes with her tiger-striped dress. "I'll leave now to get   
some more food," she adds, taking a couple of empty sacks with her   
before she flies out.  
  
As soon as the Oni is out of the door, the Vosian doubles over   
in pain. *I-I didn't wanna tell her the real reason I gave her my   
kill-belt...!!* he painfully moans. *I might not be around when Lum   
comes back...*  
  
Nassur staggers to his hands and knees...just as his tracking   
powers sense someone entering. He looks up to see several of the   
villagers standing there, all armed with anything which could possibly   
be used as a weapon. They look grimly at the hunter, who stares at   
them like a cornered, wounded animal...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Lum returns to the shelter carrying a couple of   
sacks of food she has collected from the village and the surrounding   
forest. "I didn't expect to be gone so long," the Oni sighs as she   
lands. "I hope I didn't worry Nassur-chan too much."  
  
Once she places her feet on the ground in front of the   
shelter's door, she immediately stops, an ill feeling crossing her   
heart. *There's something wrong!* her eyes shift left and right.   
*It's **too** quiet! I hope nothing happened when I was gone.*  
  
Lum moves to step inside and...  
  
...is promptly jumped by a dozen villagers with heavy ropes!   
Before she can mount any form of defense, the Oni is immediately   
rendered helpless. "W-what is this?!!" she demands, trying   
desperately to free herself.  
  
Jiro approaches her. "Oni," the samurai threatens the captive   
alien with his katana, "...you and your companion have raided your   
last village in **this** life."  
  
Horror crosses her face. "Nassur-chan?!!" she gasps. "What   
have you done with him?!!"  
  
A couple of villagers produce Nassur, now unconscious and   
severely beaten, from behind the shack. "Your companion gave us a   
fine battle," Jiro smiles, admiration in his voice as he remembers   
what occurred after her departure. "But we were the better this day!"  
  
"*Datcha!*" the Oni is horrified, then a pleading look crosses   
her face. "Leave him alone!!! He's badly hurt!!! Do what you want   
to me, but please leave Nassur alone!!!"  
  
Her pleas fall on deaf ears. "Enough pleading!!!" Jiro   
snarls. "We have one last thing to tie on you before we take you back   
to our village for trial!!"  
  
The samurai snaps his fingers. Ataru emerges from hiding,   
holding the two golden magical ribbons. "I have them right here!!" he   
giggles. "Two power-removing ribbons!"  
  
Disbelief crosses the Oni's face on seeing the LAST person she   
believed she would encounter in this situation. "D-darling...?!!" she   
gasps, then tearfully gasps. "DARLING!!!!!!"  
  
Surprise crosses everyone's face. "'Darling?!'" Ataru gasps.   
"Who's Darling?!"  
  
"'Darling?!'" Jiro gasps, then swings his katana at Ataru.   
"You **know** this Oni?!!"  
  
Ataru catches the katana between his hands. "I never saw her   
before in my life!!!" the amnesiac protests before shoving Jiro away,   
returning to the task of tying the ribbons on Lum's horns. "Now,   
sword-for-brains, if you don't mind, let me finish this!!!"  
  
"Darling, no...!!" Lum vainly protests.  
  
Ataru finishes tying the horns. The Oni feels her powers   
disappear. "Don't you recognize me?!!" she hopefully stares at her   
boyfriend. "I'm Lum!!! I'm your lover!!!"  
  
Everyone faints! "'Lover?!!'" Ataru yells, shaking his head.   
"I would never pair with an Oni...especially ones who would allow   
innocents to starve by stealing their food!!!"  
  
"Take them away," Jiro orders.  
  
The villagers quickly move the aliens away. "Darling!!!" Lum   
pleads. "Please!! You must remember me!!! Darling!!!"  
  
As her pleas fade, the samurai and the amnesiac stare at the   
other. "She claims you are her lover!!" Jiro snarls.  
  
"Hey, she's a crook!!" Ataru shrugs. "She'd say anything to   
get out of getting punished...I guess!"  
  
Ataru then follows the parade of villagers. *That Oni must be   
joking!!* the Oshika teen hisses. *I can't be her lover!! I'd know   
if I was married or engaged or had a girlfriend...wouldn't I?!! If   
only I could remember!! But every time I try, my head hurts...*  
  
Jiro snorts to himself. "He doesn't know that he has been   
talking his thoughts aloud all this time!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Lum and the still unconscious Nassur are   
dragged into the village like prized stags killed by hunters.   
Expectantly, the villagers jeer and hurl abuse towards the aliens as   
they are paraded through the streets for all to see. Oji-san's   
assistants watch from the mill, both impressed by the impromptu party   
which has resulted from the villagers' adventure. "Isn't this   
nice?!!" the mother sighs. "Everyone's so happy now!!"  
  
"Yeah!!" the younger girl nods. "We should have something   
like this again **every** year!"  
  
Lum and Nassur are roughly shoved into a cage built in an open   
field of bamboo, the beams tied with rope. "There!" Jiro snarls   
triumphantly. "You're in jail now!! You will be tried and **when**   
found guilty, you will be both burned at the stake!!!"  
  
The samurai returns to the celebrating villagers. The Oni   
shakes her head, more frightened than ever. "Now what do we do?!!"   
she moans. "Darling doesn't know us and we're gonna get tried and   
executed!! I hope a rescue happens soon!"  
  
* * *  
  
Over a hundred million kilometres away, a speck of light   
emerges from the Sun's corona. That light becomes Kurama's cruiser as   
it emerges from its time-warp. On the bridge, everyone recovers from   
the rough ride they have just undergone. "Report!" Kurama orders.  
  
The sensory officer looks at his readouts. "I believe we've   
been successful, Princess K.!" he happily exclaims.  
  
"Ship's integrity is intact," the engineer officer adds. "We   
may proceed at our leisure!"  
  
"Very well, then," Kurama stares at Mie. "It seems we owe you   
our thanks, Seikou-san. Do you do this often?!"  
  
Mie smiles. "Actually, that was my first time."  
  
Everyone faints! "Er...right!!" Koosei stammers.  
  
The regular helm officer relieves Mie so she can take a break   
after being forcefully confined in the Tengu-scale chair. She leaves   
the bridge for the cafeteria and a coffee. Kurama orders the ship   
towards Earth. "I'd normally swear that was beginner's luck," Old One   
muses, whispering to Benten. "But that woman is too skilled to be   
considered an amateur. I'd personally conclude that she's been   
piloting for many years...a century or more, even!"  
  
"So would Nassur and I," the Fukunokami nods in agreement.   
"When Ataru's kid was kidnapped by the Masters of Noukiios, Mie got us   
there a hell of a lot faster than if he or I were driving! There've   
been other times, too...!"  
  
"Really?!" the elderly Tengu muses, then lowers his voice.   
"Oh, speaking of which, we heard of what Moroboshi-san did to those   
slavers. Given the...obvious changes which seem to have befallen him,   
would you still believe him...willing to mate with the Princess?"  
  
Benten considers the question. "If I were you," she hisses,   
"...go find someone else. Ataru strikes me as the type who wouldn't   
want to father a child unless he had a personal hand in raising him."  
  
Old One considers that information. "Princess!" the sensory   
officer notes as the image of Earth grows on the front viewscreen,   
"...we are now approaching Earth. A detailed analysis of the existing   
technology indicates that we have reached the target era."  
  
"Excellent," Kurama nods. "Commence scanning for Vosian and   
Oni lifesigns! Be quick about it!!"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness!" the Tengu returns to his watch.  
  
"Getting a little anxious?!" Benten sneers at the Tengu   
princess. "Or should I say a little *horny*?!!"  
  
"I want to **help** Natsu-kun!!" Kurama returns the Fukunokami   
huntress' incensed glare. "If I could, I'd help him get away from the   
likes of *you*!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!!" Benten snarls.  
  
Both are then separated by Koosei's Saturn Five! "I believed   
you two declared a truce before you came on this trip!" he snaps.  
  
The two women are understandably intimidated...  
  
* * *  
  
In the village mill, Ataru, Jiro and Yuki meet with Oji-san,   
his assistants and the rest of the village council to discuss what to   
do with Nassur and Lum. "As you can see," the samurai announces.   
"The case is air-tight. The Oni and her companion are guilty of   
crimes against our village. They should be executed immediately."  
  
"But shouldn't we wait for the judge to arrive?" a middle-aged   
man inquires. "He will be here in a few days."  
  
"A few days will leave too much time for them to escape," Jiro   
insists. "Besides, their crimes are so heinous that execution is the   
only punishment. When you look at..."  
  
As Jiro goes into a long-winded speech about why Lum and   
Nassur should be immediately disposed of, Ataru considers what Lum had   
said to him when she was captured. *She said I was her lover...but   
she's an Oni!!* he sighs. *How could I marry an Oni and not know it?!   
I mean I never even **knew** Oni even existed except in legends! She   
doesn't look like a legend to me!* He then considers Lum's teacher.   
*It took almost **all** of us to take him down and **he** was injured.   
I'd hate to be his enemy when he was healthy! But...I can't shake   
this feeling that I should be pleading their case!*  
  
"Do you have anything to add, Moroboshi-san?" Jiro's inquiry   
breaks his train of thought.  
  
He looks surprised. "Er...no! Nothing!" he shakes his head.  
  
Yuki notices his lack of attention. "Is something wrong,   
Ataru?" she gently inquires. "You look distracted."  
  
"It must have been the excitement," Ataru scratches the back   
of his head. "The fact that the Oni said I was her lover threw me for   
a loop for a minute."  
  
"She must be lying," Yuki snorts. "I mean what type of man   
would marry an Oni?! He'd have to be very stupid or very strange to   
do so!!"  
  
Ataru sneezes!  
  
* * *  
  
Night falls. Lum, still hopelessly bound in her cage, stares   
helplessly at the still-unconscious Nassur. Nassur!! she   
psi-links to her former tutor. Can you hear me?! Are you   
alright?!! Please respond!!!  
  
Nothing. Sadness crosses the Oni's face. I'm sorry things   
had to turn out this way, she sniffs. I only hope our message got   
to Benten and she's on her way here.  
  
By that time, the village meeting has ended. Council members,   
Jiro and Yuki return to their homes. "Looks like the meeting's over."  
  
She notices Jiro approaching. Once he is within range, Jiro   
draws his katana and threateningly gestures towards Lum. "It has been   
decided," the samurai announces. "We have found you guilty of   
stealing food from our village. The sentence is death. It will be   
carried out tomorrow night! You and your companion have that long to   
make peace with your creators before we send you to meet them!!"  
  
"What about Darling?!" Lum protests.  
  
"He will supervise your execution!" Jiro sheathes his weapon,   
then returns to his home.  
  
Tears spill down her cheeks. "It can't end like this...!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening in the mill, Ataru tries to sleep. His   
sleep is very troubled. He dreams again of the disembodied voice. In   
it, it burns the Oni girl now bound to a stake. "*ONCE THE ONI IS   
EXECUTED, I FINALLY WIN!!!!*" the dirge-like voice cackles with   
victorious glee. "*WHEN THAT OCCURS, **YOU**, ATARU MOROBOSHI, WILL   
BE **MINE**...BODY AND SOUL!!!!!!*"  
  
"Darling!!!" the Oni girl pleads as flames consume her.   
"Help!!! For your sake as well as mine...!!!"  
  
Ataru yells, bolting from his bed. He notices that his   
painful exclamation has not awakened Oji-san or his helpers. "What a   
dream!!" Ataru gasps. "The Oni in it looked like the Oni we caught!!"  
  
Ataru stares out a window to behold the cage containing Lum   
and Nassur. "I'd better get to the bottom of this," he rises.  
  
Minutes later, Ataru leaves the mill, proceeding to the cage.   
"Maybe she'll know the meaning of these dreams," he growls.  
  
Seeing him approach, Lum's sad look clears up. "Darling!!!"   
she smiles, a touch of hope in her voice.  
  
It is quickly dashed. "Quiet, Oni!!!" he demands. "Why have   
you been giving me bad dreams?!!"  
  
"Bad dreams?!" confusion crosses her face. "What dreams?!"  
  
"Dreams of you being executed and a disembodied voice stating   
that I'm to be next!" Ataru replies.  
  
Still confused, Lum's face then pales as comprehension dawns.   
Of course it had to be *that*! Once separated from any possible hope   
of assistance, it would move quickly to eliminate both the Oni and her   
teacher...and what better way than to keep its host separated from the   
ones who could protect him. "D-disembodied voice...?!" she stammers.   
"Oh, no!! Not that!!!"  
  
"What?!" Ataru demands.  
  
"Darling," Lum gulps. "It's the *saikoo jinseijitsu*!! It's   
causing you to lose your memory!"  
  
"What's the *saikoo jinsei*-whatever?!" he blinks confusedly.  
  
"It's a dangerous ninja program your uncle's people had put   
into your mind when you were a child!!" the Oni explains. "It's   
responsible for most of your behavioural problems!"  
  
"I see," Ataru sighs, disbelief still in his voice. "Look,   
Oni, if you're going to lie at least make it believable!!"  
  
"It's the truth!!!" Lum protests. "Look, if I was lying, why   
would you dream of **me** when you don't remember ever meeting me?!!"  
  
"Well," Ataru hums, "...maybe I'm psychic."  
  
Lum faints! "That's not it!!" she snaps. "Darling, think!!   
You can't remember anything about your life, right?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What happens why you try to?!"  
  
"Something stops me."  
  
"That's because the *saikoo jinseijitsu* is stopping you!!"   
Lum declares. "It hates you!! It wants to take over your body!! But   
it can't because of the *te'a* and the Cyborg! Whatever caused you to   
lose your memory originally must've given it a chance to take control   
of your memory!! Please Darling, remember me!!"  
  
Ataru then tries to think...then a spasm seizes him! "It   
hurts!!!" he painfully wails before dropping to his knees.  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum helplessly gasps.  
  
Then Ataru's left eye glows red...then as psychic fire   
consumes him, his skin and clothing rips away to reveal metal parts!   
In seconds, the Cyborg straightens himself. "**I'm free!!**"  
  
"Darling!" Lum smiles. "You did it!"  
  
The Cyborg turns to Lum. "**Lum?!!**" confusion tinges his   
voice. "**What happened?! Why are you and Nassur in a cage?! Why   
are you tied up and have ribbons on your horns?!!**"  
  
"It's a long story, Darling," the Oni looks relieved now that   
something seems to be going right. "Please, can you get us out of   
here and free me?"  
  
"**No problem,**" Ataru replies, ripping the cage door off its   
hinges with the ease of someone moving a chair. He then snaps the   
ropes off Lum with the ease of someone tearing paper. He also removes   
the ribbons. "**There,**" the Cyborg nods. "**You're free.**"  
  
"Thanks, Darling," Lum smiles as she shakes her limbs to   
restore the circulation. "Can you please carry Nassur? Be gentle   
with him...he's in a bad way."  
  
"**I can detect that!**" Ataru replies, gently lifting the   
unconscious Vosian into his arms. "**Where to?**"  
  
"Back to the crash site," Lum indicates the forest.  
  
Unfortunately, a villager just happens to be walking by and   
notices them trying to escape. Horror crosses his face. "Hey,   
everyone!!" he yells. "The Oni is escaping!! The Oni is escaping!!!"  
  
"Oh, *ki'shi*!!!" Lum utters a particularly vile and degrading   
Sagussan curse she learned from Noa-chan. "Let's go, Darling!!"  
  
In seconds, villagers awaken and emerge from their homes,   
carrying anything they could quickly seize. Among them is Jiro, who   
was just about to go to bed. He rushes out putting on his samurai   
armour and swords. "I will not rest until that Oni's blood stains my   
katana!!" he secretly hisses.  
  
At the Mizu house, Yuki and her parents are awakened by the   
yells of the other villagers trying to stop Lum, Ataru and Nassur from   
escaping. "What is all the shouting about?!" Yuki's mother asks.  
  
"Oh, just ignore it!" Yuki's dad sighs. "It's probably just   
cats fighting!"  
  
"I TELL YOU!!!!" a villager yells from under a nearby window.   
"IT'S ATARU MOROBOSHI WHO IS LEADING THE ESCAPE!!!!!!"  
  
Yuki nearly leaps through the thatched roof in shock.   
"Ataru?!!" she gasps. "He is leading the Oni's escape?!!" In   
seconds, she has dressed and gone to investigate the matter...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the escapees are not having a good time.   
Everywhere they turn, they see more and more villagers coming after   
them. Finally, they are trapped. "We're surrounded!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Give it up, Oni!" Jiro yells. "You may have enchanted   
Moroboshi, but you won't enchant me!"  
  
Ataru turns to Lum. "**I know this idiot?!**" he blinks.  
  
"Apparently," Lum sighs.  
  
The Cyborg shutters. "**I MUST'VE been out of my mind!**"  
  
Jiro walks up to Ataru. "I don't know where you got that   
armour," the samurai snorts. "But, if you don't explain why you tried   
to help in the Oni's escape...it will help you not!"  
  
"**Surely you jest,**" Ataru snorts, knowing that Jiro's sword   
would only break on the Cyborg's neutronium armour.  
  
"You dare mock me?" Jiro says as he takes a club from another   
villager and whacks Ataru on the head!  
  
The result is Jiro shaking from the reverberation caused from   
the club bouncing off the metal. The rest of the villagers are   
awestruck. "What type of man is he?" Yuki gasps  
  
"**Well...**" Ataru sighs...  
  
...until a bright light from the sky shines upon the whole   
village! "W-what is that?" one points to the sky.  
  
Ataru and Lum look up, recognizing the light coming from   
Kurama's ship. A hatch opens and an away team lead by Benten and   
Kurama ride a laser-gangway to the ground. "Benten!!! Kurama!!!" the   
Oni exclaims. "You made it!"  
  
"**It's about time,**" Ataru sighs. "**But, I'm afraid   
Nassur's seen better days!**"  
  
Sakura then appears, passing a tricorder over Nassur's   
unconscious body. "He's been badly injured," Sakura reports. "He   
needs some decent care."  
  
"He'll get it aboard **my** ship," Kurama snorts.  
  
Ignoring the Tengu princess' barb, Benten tries to wake   
Nassur. "Nassur, Nassur, can you hear me?!" the Fukunokami pleads.  
  
Slowly, Nassur's eyes painfully open. "Y-you finally made   
it," he groans. "W-what took you so long?"  
  
"Traffic," his wife is on the verge of tears.  
  
"Okay," Sakura takes Nassur from Ataru. "Let's fix him up."  
  
"Right," Benten smiles as she accompanies Sakura and her   
husband and they are sucked back into the ship.  
  
"Well," Mie smiles. "Looks like we got here just in time!!   
Are you two ready to go?!"  
  
"Wait!!!" Jiro demands. "What *are* you?!! Gods?!"  
  
"Nope," Ataru smile, transforming back into his normal self.   
"We're normal people." His arm slips around his girlfriend. "This is   
Lum. She will be my wife someday. We're actually from your future."  
  
"About five hundred years," Lum adds.  
  
"But, what about the food you stole?" the samurai demands.  
  
"Well," regret crosses her face, "...I sincerely apologize for   
stealing your food...but I had to keep myself and Nassur alive until   
rescue came."  
  
She gratefully bows to Jiro. Ataru turns to Yuki. "I'm   
sorry, Yuki," he gently gives her hand a farewell squeeze. "But, I've   
got to go now. I guess we'll never see each other in this life again.   
Take care."  
  
"Goodbye, Ataru," Yuki smiles. "You are a nice guy even   
though you are a bit of a pervert."  
  
"Let's go!" Kurama orders as everyone not of the fifteenth   
century is elevated aboard the Tengu cruiser. It soars into the sky   
as soon as they are aboard and the hatch is secured.  
  
The villagers watch in awe, having never even conceived of   
what has just happened. "They're gone!" Jiro sighs.  
  
"Yeah," Yuki nods. "I guess we're back together again."  
  
"You mean it?!" he looks surprised.  
  
"Of course," Yuki nods.  
  
Jiro puts his arm around Yuki, draws his katana and points it   
to the sky. "Let there be a marriage tomorrow!!!" he boasts.  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick mission to clean up the crash site, Kurama's   
ship then returns to the present. The trip back to the present is   
fast, bumpy and, fortunately for Nassur, uneventful. Returning to   
Oshika, Nassur, healed of his injuries and resting in a   
hastily-prepared guest room at Ataru's home, remains bed-ridden.   
Kurama and her crew depart as soon as Nassur is out of   
danger...although Old One wants to hire Mie as a special tutor in   
starship navigation! Benten spends her time nursing her husband back   
to health. "What a honeymoon!" she sighs. "We can't even pillow!"  
  
"We'll have more than enough time to do that," Nassur smiles.  
  
Lum holds an impromptu party in celebration of her friends'   
marriage in Oshika as soon as Benten and Nassur were healthy enough to   
attend. Ataru begrudgingly allows it to happen. Near the end of the   
party, Mendou turns to Ataru. "Moroboshi, who was that man and woman   
you were talking to in the past?"  
  
"Oh, them?" Ataru replies. "The guy was Jiro Mendou and the   
girl was Yuki Mizu. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, Yuki Mizu and Jiro Mendou?" he smiles...until he   
recognizes the names. "WHAT?!?!?!" he yells, swinging his katana at   
Ataru. "You bastard!!! You tried to wreck **my** family?!!"  
  
Ataru bashes him with the Ultimate Idiot Basher! "You   
arrogant jerk, I didn't even **know** they were your family!!!"  
  
Mendou angrily glows, as usual not accepting the explanation.   
Yamadas appear in his eyes! "THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!!!!" they chant.  
  
Sighing with disgust, Ataru covers Mendou's with a Buddhist   
bell! The results are predictable. "IT'S DARK!!!!!!" he wails as he   
runs out of the house, making a bee-line for Tomobiki. "IT'S DARK!!!!   
I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!!!! LUM-SAN, HELP ME!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!"  
  
"That will keep him busy for a few hours...or days...or   
weeks!" Ataru's eyes roll. "I hope!"  
  
"*Datcha*!" Lum nods.  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Visiting a friend's daughter, Ataru soon learns that a   
certain attempt he made to alter history has had far greater   
ramifications for those still remaining in that timeline. Will he be   
able to revive that timeline's Lum before a marauding Niphentaxian   
fleet decimates Earth?! Return soon for "Darling's Bad Day!   
Alternate Lum-san Revisited" and learn for yourself!!  
**** **** **** 


	25. Tales of Avalon: Kamen and Hensou (side...

"The Emperor will see you now."  
  
Yacho rises, straightening his uniform as he enters the   
imperial chambers. Halting in front of the throne, he drops to   
one knee, averting his eyes from his leader. "You summoned me,   
Your Majesty?"  
  
"Welcome, Yacho," Schwartz rises, taking a datapadd in hand   
and presenting it to the warrior. "Look at this."  
  
Yacho stares at the padd's information. On it, various   
schematics and news reports play. Mixed in with this are   
pictures. "What is this, sir?" he stares at the Emperor.  
  
"A race of bioroids," Schwartz muses. "They call themselves   
Avalonians. Originally, they lived on Phentax Twelve, where they   
were found, then enslaved by the Niphentaxians. Recently, they   
were emancipated and migrated to a world on the border between the   
Seifukusu Dominion and the Federation."  
  
"I see," Yacho peruses the reports. "So how does this   
concern us, Your Majesty?"  
  
"Quite simple. "Bioroids are unknown in this galaxy.   
Purpose-designed people grown in a laboratory. The ultimate test-  
tube babies, so to speak. The technology to do something like   
that is unheard of here. Yet, we now have a race which practices   
it with remarkable ease, and in many types. Nassur, it's been   
reported, had the Niphentaxians create bioroid doubles of his   
partner, the Devil's Daughter, Mamoko's brat and Princess Oyuki.   
Now...could you imagine if we could create a whole race of hunters   
such as yourself?"  
  
"We'd be invincible!!" Yacho gasps. "Brilliant, sir!"  
  
"Thank you," the aged monarch smiles. "Now, intelligence   
reports that the Avalonians' bioroid factory is in orbit over   
Earth. Your task is to go there, find some way to board the   
craft, then bring it here to Ipraedos. If possible, capture some   
Avalonians. Our scientists will salivate at the chance to study   
them first-hand."  
  
"At once, Your Majesty," Yacho bows, then blinks. "Er...sir,   
may I ask you something?"  
  
"I know. You're concerned about your fellow hybrids. Well,   
once you're done this task, I'll send you to retrieve them,   
probably when the Mikado makes his move against Nassur. Without   
him to guard over them, they'll be vulnerable... and perhaps more   
than receptive to returning to their true home."  
  
"Thank you, sir," he bows, then leaves.  
  
Schwartz sighs, then returns his attention to the city beyond   
his castle...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
Tales of Avalon: Kamen and Hensou  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the stories in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This story is set in the period during and after "Time   
Curse," following the side story on Atako and Shinoko.  
  
2)The B*G You dolls were produced by Bandai in the 1980s. The   
Japanese Barbie was produced by Bandai, Takara and Ma-Ba (a   
Mattel-Bandai subgroup) until 1992, when the American-style Barbie   
was introduced (yech!). Takara continues to make their version of   
Barbie under the name Jenny. Licca is also produced by Takara.   
Bandai produced Anna during the late 1980s. Creative liberty has   
been taken with concern as to when these dolls appeared. Thanks   
to David Hammon (e-mail: davidhammon@linkonline.net, homepage:   
www1.linkonline.net/davidhammon/dolls.htm) for his brochures   
containing loads of information on Japanese fashion dolls.  
  
3)For the new bioroids, name pronunciations vary. Nozomi,   
Timotei, Lie and Marine are pronounced in Japanese format (NO-ZO-  
MEE, TEE-MO-TAY-EE, LEE-AY, MA-REE-NAY). Other names are   
pronounced in English format.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Ah, you must be Kamen and Hensou!" Mutsuko Suiren beams.   
"Come in!!"  
  
"Thanks," Kamen smiles as she and Hensou step into the   
Niigata Children's Aid Centre's office. Located in a shady lot   
some distance from the city centre, it is presently the half-way   
home of several dozen children, now enjoying themselves in the   
playground. The bioroids relax as the supervisor pours tea.   
"Thank you for the chance to work here, Suiren-san," Benten's   
sister continues.  
  
"No problem. "Please...Mutsuko. So...do you have any prior   
experience with children?"  
  
"Very little," Hensou admits. "But Kamen and I are fast   
learners. It's just that even though we're working Grandma's farm   
on Sado, we have a lot of free time. Kamen and I decided that   
we'd put it to good use."  
  
"Wonderful!" Mutsuko claps her hands in delight. "I have to   
admit that the thoughts of aliens working here have bothered some   
of the others. You may not have any idea as to how people outside   
Tokyo perceive aliens."  
  
"So, are we monsters?" Kamen muses.  
  
"Not in the eyes of most children I've met," the supervisor   
shakes her head. "These children have grown up with 'Star Trek,'   
'Tetsuwan Atom,' 'Space Cruiser Yamato,' 'Gatchaman' and so many   
other shows. When I told several that aliens were coming to work   
here, they seem excited. No fear."  
  
"Well, we'd never think of hurting kids," Kamen holds her   
mate's hand. "Believe me, we'll treat them as if they were our   
own."  
  
Mutsuko blinks. "Oh, yes, you told me about   
your...relationship."  
  
"Will it cause problems?" Hensou muses.  
  
"Ours is a conservative community," Mutsuko sighs. "While I   
have no right to tell you how to live your lives, it would be best   
that you do not display any...intimate contact near the children.   
They may not understand."  
  
The bioroids exchange looks. "Well, we'll certainly respect   
that, but you should realize that if Earth does break into space   
over the next couple of decades, those kids will be exposed to   
things stranger than same-sex matings," Hensou warns. "If the   
children do ask, we won't shirk the subject. The way I understand   
children, what they desire the most is the truth. How do things   
work? Why does it work that way instead of this? Why are certain   
people this way? Why doesn't everyone look alike? They want   
answers. I believe our responsibility is to give those answers in   
a manner they can easily understand."  
  
The supervisor blinks, surprised by her knowledge. "Well,   
let me show you around."  
  
Kamen and Hensou smile. Sometime later, the three proceed   
into one of the dorms. It's divided into individual bedrooms,   
each kept spartan. "Nice place," Kamen muses, staring into one   
room. "Do the kids like it?"  
  
"They enjoy it," Mutsuko nods. "We try our best to give them   
all the comforts of home. Many knew their parents when they were   
younger, so to alleviate the shock of coming here, we do our best   
to make them feel comfortable. We have little complaints from   
prospective parents, except for those who say we spoil the   
children too much."  
  
The bioroids laugh. Mutsuko passes the door to another room,   
then stops, staring in. "Sadako-chan, what are you doing here?!"  
  
Inside the room is a cherubic six year old girl. Dressed in   
a nightgown, she is busy playing with dolls. In fact, the whole   
room is covered with dolls. Most of them are fashion dolls:   
Barbies, Liccas, Annas, B*G You and the like. Several are   
porcelain baby dolls, with the odd teddy bear or other furry   
companion. Sadako is busy combing the hair of a You girl dressed   
in a private school uniform. She doesn't pay any attention to   
Mutsuko or her guests, her world focused on her companion. "Wow,   
that's some collection!" Hensou blinks, staring at the dolls.   
"Where'd she get them all?!"  
  
"Her parents doted on her," Mutsuko explains. "Every time   
she wanted a doll, they bought her one. The collection came with   
her after they died. All Sadako-chan has ever cared for are her   
dolls. She has no friends, rarely goes outside. Her world...is   
here."  
  
Kamen and Hensou stare at each other, then the former kneels   
beside Sadako. The bioroid remains in place, staring at the   
peaceful face before her, then noticing another You girl in a   
kimono, picks her up. Sadako jolts, then she snatches the doll,   
nearly taking Kamen's hand with her. "Hey!!"  
  
"Don't touch them!!!" Sadako snaps.  
  
Kamen blinks as Sadako places the kimono You back on the   
floor, then returns to the girl in the school uniform. "Um, sorry   
about that," Mutsuko sighs. "Sadako-chan doesn't like it when   
people touch her dolls."  
  
"So I see," Kamen muses.  
  
"Well, let me show you the rest of the place," Mutsuko waves   
them down the hallway.  
  
"Of course," Hensou smiles, then stares at Sadako. "Bye,   
Sadako-chan."  
  
Sadako doesn't answer...  
  
* * *  
  
Within the day, Kamen and Hensou become voluntary attendants.   
Like Atako and Shinoko, they spend the morning working   
Nagaiwakai's farm, then in the afternoon fly to Niigata by   
hovercycle to put in a long day with the young boys and girls   
forced to call the Children's Aid Centre home. Along with   
Mutsuko, there is a small staff of doctors and nurses, plus other   
attendants and assistants, either paid or voluntary.  
  
Because of their uniqueness, Kamen and Hensou find themselves   
deluged by children anxious to learn about other races. In play   
periods, Hensou asks for a volunteer, then piggybacks her for a   
flight around Niigata. Kamen is always asked for hovercycle   
rides. While the Avalonians dote over their charges, they don't   
allow themselves to be taken control of by the children. Although   
Hensou doesn't use her lightning on them, one spark from her hands   
is enough to make them behave.  
  
* * *  
  
On the fourth day, the children gather around a picnic table   
as Kamen plays chef. "Okay, who wants a hot dog?!" she calls out.  
  
"Me, me, me!!!" echo from two dozen throats.  
  
Hensou laughs as she passes the snacks to the hungry   
children. Watching them from her office, Mutsuko sighs. "My,   
they're such a delight, those two."  
  
"Agreed," the doctor nods. "They're so empathic. All they   
have to do is look at them and they know exactly what each child   
wants."  
  
"Well, they stated they are telepathic," Mutsuko hums. "It's   
a touch-telepathy, native to their culture. Yet...Kamen-san is   
clearly Fukunokami and Hensou-san is an Oni."  
  
"Well, it's rumoured that the girls working Lady Nagaiwakai's   
farm on Sado were literally grown in a laboratory," the doctor   
muses. "I wonder when someone from the United Nations will decide   
to examine them."  
  
"None of our concern," the supervisor shakes her head.   
"They've volunteered much of their time for the children. As far   
as I'm concerned, their eccentricities are their own affair."  
  
The doctor nods. Outside, Hensou passes out the last of the   
hot dogs, then looks around. "Where's Sadako-chan?"  
  
"She's in her room playing with her dolls," Izou, a surly   
boy, sneers. "That's all she ever does! She's weird!!"  
  
"Izou-kun, don't say such things about Sadako-chan!!" Hensou   
growls. "We don't say bad things about anyone! It's not nice!!"  
  
"S-sorry," he gulps, though from the look on his face, he   
hasn't changed his opinion.  
  
"Never mind," Kamen places the chef's hat on her mate. "I'll   
go look. Take over."  
  
The bioroid heads into the doom. Walking into Sadako's room,   
Kamen smiles on seeing her dressing a Licca. "Sadako-chan," she   
muses. "Won't you come have something to eat?"  
  
Sadako ignores her. The bioroid remains in place, then   
kneels beside the girl. Still no response. Looking at the   
collection, Kamen notices a Ken dressed in a kimono. Her hand   
reaches out. "Don't touch!!" Sadako snaps.  
  
"Why won't you let me play?"  
  
"They're mine!!" the young girl asserts.  
  
"I'm not going to steal them."  
  
"Don't touch!!!" Sadako repeats.  
  
Kamen sighs. *Stubborn kid!* she muses, then an idea comes   
to her.  
  
Laying on her stomach, she rests her head on her hands,   
staring at Sadako. No reaction as the girl finishes with the   
Licca, then moves onto an Olive. Kamen remains silent, then   
smiling, reaches up to press Sadako's forehead. The girl blinks,   
staring at the bioroid, then reaches over and presses Kamen's   
forehead. Kamen's body freezes in place, her conscious mind   
fading. *I wonder how Sadako-chan likes the idea of a life-size   
doll...?* she muses before passing out.  
  
Sadako returns to her Olive, dressing her in a kimono.   
Placing her down, she pauses, staring at Kamen. The bioroid's   
unnatural stillness causes the girl to blink. "Hello?"  
  
No response. Sadako leans up, waving her hand in front of   
Kamen's face. Still nothing. "Hello!" Sadako repeats, tapping   
the bioroid's forehead. "You in there?"  
  
Kamen wakes up, but does nothing. Sadako leans up.   
"Hello!!" she calls into her ear.  
  
Sadako is swept into Kamen's arms as the bioroid rolls over,   
lifting her. "Gotcha!!!"  
  
"Aaaaah!!! Meanie!! Lemme go!!!"  
  
"Uh-uh!!" Kamen playfully growls, hands poised to strike.   
"The Tickle Monster's coming after you, little girl!!!"  
  
"No!!!" Sadako frightfully yowls as Kamen's fingers attack   
her neck. "No...ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" she tries to scramble   
away. "Leave me...ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...alone!!"  
  
"Not until you come have a hot dog!!"  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Okay, okay!!"  
  
Kamen rolls to her feet, lifting the girl over her head as   
she walks out of the room. Some minutes later, Sadako nibbles on   
a hot dog sitting at the picnic table. "There, now was that so   
bad?" Kamen muses, wolfing down a hamburger with all the fixings.  
  
"I hate being tickled!" Sadako sneers.  
  
"And I don't like it when Hensou and I are out here cooking   
and you're not here enjoying our food!" Kamen retorts.  
  
"I told you, she's weird!!" Izou snorts.  
  
"Izou-kun!!" Hensou jabs his knee with her finger, a spark   
snapping against his skin.  
  
The boy yowls as he runs off. "Sadako-chan?" Ranko, a five   
year old girl, walks up. "Can I play with your dolls?!"  
  
"No!! No one plays with my dolls!"  
  
Ranko starts to cry. "Hey, that wasn't nice!!" Kamen glares   
at Sadako, tapping her on the nose. "Now, say you're sorry!"  
  
"No!!" Sadako sticks out her tongue.  
  
Hensou and Kamen exchange a look, then the former turns to   
Ranko. "Ranko-chan, I have a doll that's a lot nicer than any of   
Sadako-chan's. Would you want to see her?"  
  
Sadako blinks. "Yeah!!" Ranko gushes.  
  
Hensou looks up. "Hensou to Ria."  
  
"Yes, sister?" Gloriana calls back.  
  
"Are you finished with Timotei yet?"  
  
"She's done."  
  
"Please send her down."  
  
"She's on her way."  
  
A transporter beam brings into existence a tall wavy brown   
haired girl dressed in a beautiful kimono. The children gasp   
awestruck as Hensou walks Ranko up to her. "Ranko-chan, this is   
Timotei," the Oni bioroid beams. "Timotei, this is Ranko. She   
wants to play."  
  
"Okay!" Timotei beams. "Let's play."  
  
"That's not a doll!!" Ranko exclaims, pointing at her.   
"That's a girl!"  
  
"Not really," Sadako stands, walks over and presses Timotei's   
forehead.  
  
The newly-created Avalonian freezes. Ranko blinks, then   
waves her hand in front of Timotei. "Timotei-onee-chan?" she   
wonders, then turns to Hensou. "Why's she frozen?!"  
  
"Because Sadako-chan turned her into a doll," Hensou   
explains.  
  
"Hey!!" Ranko screams. "Turn her back!!"  
  
Sadako presses the Avalonian's forehead again. Timotei   
blinks, then vents copious crocodile tears. "WHAAAAAA!!!!" she   
turns away from Ranko, covering her eyes. "I thought you wanted   
to play with me, Ranko-chan!!! Why did you do that?!!"  
  
"I didn't turn you into a doll!!" Ranko protests. "Sadako-  
chan did!!!"  
  
A smile crossing her face, Timotei spins around, hugging the   
young girl. "I know she did!!" she beams. "Wanna play, Ranko-  
chan?!"  
  
"Okay!!" Ranko nods.  
  
The two head off. "See?!" Kamen turns to Sadako. "She   
doesn't need your dolls!"  
  
Sadako blinks.  
  
Timotei, Hensou, Kamen...  
  
They were all dolls?!  
  
* * *  
  
"Who is that girl?" Mutsuko indicates Timotei, still playing   
with Ranko later.  
  
"Timotei," Kamen smiles. "A bioroid."  
  
"My sister, Ria, needs a maintenance crew for the bioroid   
factory, so she's making them now," Hensou adds. "Timotei's the   
first."  
  
The supervisor shakes her head. "You people are so strange.   
When you need someone to help you, you just turn around and create   
them. Have you no concept of childhood?"  
  
"Well, the Avalon project was initiated to see if a society   
could develop without all the headaches associated with children,"   
Hensou sighs. "Ria's...still in that mode of thinking, which   
helped Shutako persuade her to get help in maintaining the   
factory."  
  
"I see," Mutsuko hums. "And why did you involve Sadako-  
chan?"  
  
"Sadako-chan's rarely had to deal with real people," Kamen   
reports. "All she's had are her dolls and other toys. Her   
parents always got her everything she wanted. Part of the reason   
she's afraid to let others touch her stuff is that, in her eyes,   
is all that's left of her parents. Her parents expressed their   
love for her through gifts. If Sadako-chan lost track of her   
gifts, she's afraid she'll lose her last tie to her parents."  
  
Mutsuko looks surprised. "Excellent. You two really have a   
way with children."  
  
"We don't have a choice," Hensou laughs. "Every time they   
touch us, we empathically pick up what they feel. It's   
automatic."  
  
"I see," the supervisor nods.  
  
"Mutsuko, we'd like to bring the kids up to the factory to   
let them look around," Kamen sighs. "As we said, Ria's creating a   
work force and she'll need names for her co-workers. I'm sure   
Sadako-chan and some of the other girls would love to meet them."  
  
"Perhaps...adopt them as 'onee-chans?'" Hensou shrugs.  
  
Mutsuko blinks. "That's sounds like a wonderful idea!" she   
claps her hands. "If you don't mind my attending."  
  
"Of course not," both nod...  
  
* * *  
  
However, someone else arrives in Niigata the next afternoon:   
Yacho. Dressed in casual Terran civilians, his wavy hair styled   
to cover his tapered ears, he resembles an atypical Southeast   
Asian, perhaps a teacher. Staring at the peaceful port city, he   
snorts. "Primitive! What does His Majesty actually see in this   
mudball?"  
  
His eyes flash as Timotei's and Ranko's voices are heard.   
"Are you really going to take us up to see your friends, Timotei-  
onee-chan?" the young girl inquires.  
  
"That's right," the bioroid answers. "Ria-sempai wants all   
of you to help her name my sisters. Isn't that nice?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Ranko gushes.  
  
Yacho hides behind a fence as Timotei and Ranko pass.   
*That's an Avalonian!!* he smiles wolfishly. *She must be about   
to go up to the factory! I'll force her to take me up!!*  
  
The two turn toward the children's aid centre, passing right   
in front of him. With a banzai charge, he leaps out of the   
shadows...  
  
...and gets a bokan stick! "Hentai!!!"  
  
Timotei and Ranko turn to see a lady of experience bash Yacho   
with her stick. "You ecchi gaijin barbarian pervert!!!" she   
barks. "How dare you think of touching such a pretty girl?!!   
Keep your hands to yourself!!!"  
  
He beats a retreat. "What's that all about, Timotei-onee-  
chan?" Ranko wonders.  
  
"Search me!" Timotei shrugs...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, aboard his cloaked scout, Yacho composes his   
report. "'When the invasion comes, ensure that all elderly people   
are eliminated without hesitation!'" he gasps, still recovering   
from the lumps. "'They're the most dangerous of the lot!!'"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!!!" Ranko gasps.  
  
A small group of young girls stand in the factory's primary   
gestation laboratory. The gestation tanks are empty. Timotei's   
fifteen co-workers are on tables, dressed in beautiful kimonos as   
final programming are inserted into their minds. "Kamen-onee-  
chan, is this where you came from?" Sadako turns to Kamen.  
  
"Hai," Kamen nods. "But unlike Ria or Timotei, I don't   
remember when I was created."  
  
"Neither do I," Hensou adds. "But this is as much my race as   
it is my sister's."  
  
Ria and Shutako busy themselves with preparations.   
"Sentience is stabilized," the latter reports. "No cascade   
failures in the wetware. I think we can wake them."  
  
"Good. Nice work, Dear."  
  
"Thanks," Shutako accepts warmly.  
  
"Timotei-onee-chan, is Shutako-sempai in love with Ria-  
sempai?" Ranko wonders.  
  
"Yes," Timotei nods.  
  
"But don't you like boys?" the young girl wonders. "Where   
are all your boy dolls?"  
  
Mutsuko sweats. She hoped this question wouldn't come up.   
"We don't have any, Ranko-chan," Timotei smiles, kneeling beside   
her friend. "When this place was built, those who built it   
decided we wouldn't get boy dolls. I wouldn't mind having a boy   
doll, but only girl dolls can be made here. So, we'll have to   
find boys like every other girl and girl doll my age. But while   
I'm looking for a boy, I'm not going to live alone. I'm going to   
find another girl doll and we'll be a family. Ria-sempai and   
Shutako-sempai are a family. So are Kamen-sempai and Hensou-  
sempai. That's the way things are on Avalon."  
  
"Oh!" Ranko nods.  
  
Kamen turns to Mutsuko. "Kids're smart."  
  
"So I see," the supervisor muses.  
  
Confirming things on her computer, Ria smiles, then faces her   
guests. "Okay, girls, who plays with dolls?!"  
  
"I do, I do, I do!!!" everyone cries.  
  
"Good!!" Ria smiles. "Now, because you all played with   
dolls, we were able to give Timotei-chan here a name," she   
indicates Timotei. "Now, who wants to name her?" she indicates a   
blonde haired girl.  
  
"Jenny!!" Sadako points.  
  
"Jenny it is!" Ria nods to Shutako, who makes a note. "Now,   
what about this nice girl?!" she indicates a tall curly brown   
haired girl with gold highlights.  
  
"Juliana!!" Ranko declares.  
  
The other girls are named: Kisara, Jane, Judy, Lie, Olive,   
Marine, Lina, Aya, Ellie, Licca, Anna, Christy Lain and Nozomi.   
With that programmed in, the bioroids are awakened. Instantly,   
they are besieged by a crowd of a dozen ecstatic young girls.   
Sadako hangs back as the girls quickly pick their "favourite"   
doll. "Already they're showing off," Mutsuko laughs. "I hope   
this doesn't cause too many problems with your sister, Hensou-  
kun."  
  
"I'm sure Ria will keep an eye on things," Hensou muses, then   
notices Sadako. "Sadako-chan, there are enough girl dolls to go   
around. Why don't you meet one?"  
  
Sadako smiles. "Don't worry, Hensou-onee-chan. I'll pick   
one as soon as the others've picked theirs."  
  
"Good girl," Kamen nods.  
  
Ranko and Timotei remain together as the others make their   
choices. A voice then utters, "Ranko-chan!"  
  
Ranko turns to see her best friend Tamako behind her. A   
studious girl of seven, Tamako has a demeanour Ami Mizuno would   
appreciate. Beside Tamako is Marine, a stunning brunette with   
brown eyes Timotei's height. "What is it, Tamako-chan?" Ranko   
wonders.  
  
"Ria-san said that as emotional and social guardians to our   
dolls, it's our responsibility to introduce them for consideration   
as bond-mates," Tamako surges with pride. "Therefore, I, as your   
bestest, truest friend, present my doll Marine-onee-chan for   
consideration to be bond-mates with your doll Timotei-onee-chan."  
  
Ranko blinks, then stares at Timotei. "Timotei-onee-chan, is   
that okay?"  
  
Kneeling, Timotei whispers into her ear. "Ranko-chan, we're   
not supposed to question the Elder Mother's wisdom."  
  
"Oh!!" Ranko blinks, then straightens. "Tamako-chan, as your   
bestest, truest friend, I present my doll Timotei-onee-chan so   
Marine-onee-chan can have a bond-mate."  
  
"Hai!!" Tamako beams, then whispers to Marine. "What next?"  
  
"If this is an official omiai, you have to permit Timotei and   
me to go on a date."  
  
"A date?!!" Tamako yelps, then nods. "Okay! We're going on   
a date! But as your emotional guardian, I have to come with you."  
  
"As you wish," Marine nods.  
  
"We'll get ice cream," Ranko announces.  
  
"Certainly," Timotei nods.  
  
The four proceed out. "Oh, goodness me!!" Mutsuko laughs.   
"They're really acting like young adults, aren't they?!"  
  
"Experience does then good every time," Kamen stares at   
Sadako. "Sadako-chan, are you sure you don't want your own doll?"  
  
Sadako smiles at them. "Kamen-onee-chan, do you want to get   
some ice cream?"  
  
Kamen nods. "Sure! Can Hensou come?"  
  
"Uh-huh!!" Sadako nods.  
  
The three proceed out of the room, Sadako reaching up to take   
Kamen's and Hensou's hand. "Oh, my!" Mutsuko sighs. "Motherly   
instincts are making themselves known."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Hi, Sadako-chan. Can I come in?"  
  
Sadako looks up from dressing a Licca. "Hi, Kamen-onee-chan.   
Sure, c'mon in."  
  
Kamen enters, her hands behind her back. Sadako blinks.   
"What's behind your back?"  
  
"Here," Kamen hands her a wrapped box.  
  
Sadako unwraps it. Her eyes widen as a beautiful figure   
dressed in a grey-and-red battlesuit stares at her. "Wow!!"  
  
"That's my sister, Benten," Kamen smiles. "I bought a You   
doll, took it to Ria and had the replicators make that. You like   
it?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Sadako blushes. "Thanks!"  
  
Kamen remains still as Sadako places the Benten doll on her   
nightstand. Hensou peeks in. "Hello, Sadako-chan...oh!!" she   
blinks in surprise. "I see I wasn't the only one!"  
  
"What?" Kamen stares at her bond.  
  
Sadako squeals with delight as Hensou hands her a Lum doll,   
draped in a tiger-striped dress. She immediately takes her place   
beside the Benten doll. "Thank you, thank you!!" Sadako embraces   
the bioroids.  
  
The three sit. Kamen picks up a panda bear as Sadako returns   
her attention to her Licca. "You miss your parents, don't you?"  
  
Sadako nods. "Is that why you don't like it when people   
touch your dolls?" Hensou asks.  
  
"Uh-huh," Sadako nods. "Mommy and Daddy gave me these dolls.   
I can't let them go."  
  
"We're not making you let them go, Sadako-chan," Kamen   
embraces her. "We'll never make you let your parents go. They'll   
always be a part of you, just as they'll be a part of them," she   
indicates the dolls. "But I don't think that they would want you   
to centre your whole life on them. They would want you to go on,   
Sadako-chan. Live the life they couldn't. Wouldn't that be   
better?"  
  
"I dunno," Sadako shrugs, tears flowing down her cheeks.   
"It's only been a few months since they...since they..."  
  
Her voice breaks as she sinks into Kamen's warm embrace. The   
bioroids exchange looks. You're not thinking what I think   
you're thinking, are you? Hensou questions.  
  
I'm all for it if you are.  
  
Hensou nods, smiling. "Sadako-chan?" Kamen stares at the   
girl.  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind it...if Hensou and I adopted you?"  
  
"You?!" she gasps, then crosses her arms. "Are you sure   
you're not dolls?!"  
  
The bioroids laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Kamen and Hensou escort Sadako out of the   
centre. Beside them are Ranko and Tamako with their "big sisters"   
Timotei and Marine. "So, we're all going shopping?!" Kamen faces   
her troop.  
  
"Yeah!!!" the girls gush.  
  
"Remember," Kamen faces Ranko and Tamako. "You're not to   
lead Timotei and Marine down dark hallways. They get scared   
easily."  
  
"We won't!" Ranko asserts.  
  
With that, the seven women head down the street. Unseen by   
them, Yacho lurks behind a fence corner. "So, there they are!" he   
chuckles. "This should be easy!"  
  
The hybrid falls into step behind the Avalonians and their   
charges. The procession makes its way into a large department   
store. Immediately, Ranko, Tamako and Sadako race for the toy   
section, dragging their big sisters with them. "My, they're   
anxious, aren't they?" Timotei stares at Marine.  
  
"Do you blame them?" the other laughs.  
  
Yacho stops by the door, gazing inside. "What purpose do   
they have in coming here?"  
  
"Ah-hah!!!" a surprised voice barks.  
  
Yacho screams as the elderly lady who stopped him from   
performing "chikan" on Timotei two days before reappears, bokan   
stick ready. "Still chasing young girls, eh?!" she sneers,   
bashing him! "This'll teach you!!"  
  
"Help!!!" Yacho yowls as he runs away.  
  
The commotion attracts everyone's attention inside the store.   
"What's going on?" Marine wonders.  
  
"Hentai-bashing," Hensou explains. "It's a popular sport   
here."  
  
"I understand now," she nods.  
  
After the three young girls received new dolls, they head   
into fashion boutiques. Reflecting their status as the girls'   
"dolls," the Avalonians purchase clothes matching their diminutive   
namesakes, or in Kamen's and Hensou's case, styles donned by the   
You dolls. Kamen buys a white turtleneck sweater, short skirt,   
thigh-length socks and mary janes. Hensou gets a jean jacket, T-  
shirt, jean skirt, socks and runners. Timotei purchases a vest,   
striped shirt, skirt, socks and pumps. Marine dons a checkered   
jacket, button blouse, skirt and slip-on shoes.  
  
Once everything is paid for, everyone gets carry bags, then   
depart. The four Avalonians quickly attract a flock of young high   
school men, who leer at them from a safe distance. Timotei takes   
notice. "Sempai, is it normal for Terran males to follow us with   
such lascivious looks on their faces?"  
  
Kamen stares behind her. "Looks like a bunch of young studs   
out to find some fillies. Ignore them. They can't help   
themselves."  
  
"The genetics of other races are so peculiar," Marine muses.  
  
"I don't mind your genetics, Marine," Timotei smiles.  
  
Marine shudders, unsure as to how to interpret her comment.   
Observing this, Yacho notices the lustful, dazed looks on the   
boys' faces. "Incredible! They're totally hooked on those   
bioroids!! I better watch this!"  
  
Next stop is a restaurant. Everyone sits around a table.   
Marine stares outside to see the boys waiting for them. "Wouldn't   
it be nicer if we asked them to join us?"  
  
"Don't," Tamako asserts. "Boys are icky! They'll do weird   
things to you. Pay attention to Timotei-onee-chan."  
  
"Of course," Marine turns to Timotei.  
  
Yacho jots down notes. "'Avalonians have the ability to   
entrance boys into becoming some form of slaves,'" he muses.   
"'When they are examined, this ability must be suppressed if a   
riot is to be prevented'...eh?" he stops, staring at the   
restaurant.  
  
By that time, the boys have summoned enough courage to step   
into the dining area, sitting very close to the Avalonians and   
their friends. One of them leers at Marine. "Hey, sexy, what   
brings a nice girl like you here?"  
  
"I am eating," Marine answers. "And my name's not 'sexy.'   
I've no interest in you, nor do I wish to converse. Good day."  
  
The boy gasps, stunned at the Avalonian's curt dismissal.   
Kamen, Hensou, Sadako, Ranko and Tamako chortle with delight while   
Timotei smiles. "Hey, do you know this cold lady, honey?" another   
asks Timotei.  
  
"My name is not 'honey.' Further, I do not desire to   
converse with you," Timotei announces. "Good day."  
  
The other boys shudder while the girls howl. Outside, Yacho   
is quick to notice their devastated looks. "Maybe they're not   
interested in enslaving them after all."  
  
The meal ends and the girls depart, returning to the child   
care centre. Yacho quickly follows. Finally, everyone is home.   
"Well, we're going to put Sadako-chan back in, then head home,"   
Hensou sighs. "We have to get up early tomorrow; they're raking   
in hay."  
  
"We understand," Timotei bows. "Marine and I will remain   
with Ranko and Tamako."  
  
"Yay!!" the girls cheer.  
  
Kamen, Hensou and Sadako head into the grounds. After   
dropping off their purchases, Timotei, Marine and their charges   
proceed to a nearby park. Yacho blinks with surprise. "What   
luck!!" he snarls. "I can kidnap those two and force them to take   
me to the factory!"  
  
He sneaks into the park, slipping behind trees to close in on   
the targeted bioroids. Timotei and Marine help Ranko and Tamako   
on the swings, then push them. The girls laugh with delight as   
their big sisters play with them. By that time, Yacho has hidden   
himself in a raised fort, not five feet from Marine. "Have to   
make this quick," he grits his teeth.  
  
Unseen by him, the guards' sisters, after a day of shopping   
around town, wander into the park. "Gee, everyone else seems to   
be happy doing whatever they want and we still can't find anything   
to occupy our time," Urayako crosses her hands behind her head.   
"Not to mention find somebody to be friends with."  
  
"Relax, Urayako-kun," Aisuko sighs. "It's not the end of the   
world. Like the others, we are free to do whatever we can within   
limits. We should rejoice at the breaking of the old bonds, seek   
out opportunities and seize the day!"  
  
The others sigh. Aisuko had retained her brother's maddening   
ability to ramble. "Hey, look!" Shikko points. "There're two of   
Ria-chan's assistants with those kids Kamen and Hensou look   
after."  
  
"It is...eh?!" Dareko beams, then jolts. "Hey, look at the   
fort!!"  
  
The others look. Sure enough, someone was about to pounce on   
Marine. "What is this?!!" Aisuko's eyes glitter. "Someone dares   
think of placing his filthy hands on poor, innocent Marine-chan?!!   
Anyone who touches one of Ria-san's assistants is touching Ria-san   
herself...AND THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!! CHARGE!!!!!!"  
  
The four howl as they lunge at the fort. Yacho jolts, his   
eyes darting left to see four very angry young women lunge at him.   
Then, out of nowhere, the elderly woman appears, leaping over   
Aisuko to bash her bokan stick on Yacho's head! "Hentai!!! I   
caught you!!!"  
  
"Not again!!!" the hybrid howls as he scrambles out of the   
fort.  
  
Aisuko allows the woman to leap on her back, then the guards'   
sisters race off in pursuit. Those Yacho were about to harm   
observe, understandably confused. "Ranko-chan, is this another   
strange game Terrans play?" Timotei wonders.  
  
"Guess so," Ranko shrugs.  
  
Yacho scrambles out of the park as fast as he can, stabbing   
his teleporter control to get him out of Niigata before his   
pursuers capture him. The guards' sisters and their ally are   
scant yards behind. "Faster, girl, faster!!!" the elderly woman   
barks. "Don't let this ecchi gaijin get away!!!"  
  
"He won't!!!" Aisuko snarls. "Oh, I can imagine the tortures   
we'll unleash on him!!!"  
  
Yacho scrambles around a corner. Aisuko cuts around the   
corner...then stops, seeing nothing there! "What the...?!" she   
exclaims. "Where'd the bastard go?!!"  
  
The others catch up. "Hey, who was that, anyway?!" Shikko   
looks around. "A ninja?!!"  
  
"He sure moved like one!" Dareko growls.  
  
"Funny," Urayako muses.  
  
"What is, Urayako?" Aisuko stares at her.  
  
"That guy looked...familiar," the smallest of the guards'   
sisters shrugs. "Like he...he reminded me of someone."  
  
The others hum. "He reminded me of Hazel-chan!" Shikko   
declares.  
  
"That's the first person I thought of, too!!" Dareko growls.  
  
"Well, whoever he is, he's been following those nice girls   
all day!" the elderly woman hops off Aisuko's shoulder. "I've   
been after him, but he's given me the slip every time!!"  
  
"Is that a fact?" Aisuko muses. "Then, if he is a hybrid   
like Hazel-chan, that means someone is planning something! We   
must tell Ria-san about this!! Her assistants are too   
inexperienced to handle something like that!"  
  
"Right!!" the others chant...  
  
* * *  
  
"A hybrid after Timotei and Marine?!" Ria blinks. "Aisuko,   
who gave you that idea?!"  
  
Aisuko reports all the events of the afternoon. Everyone   
stands in the factory's main computer room. "Well, Nassur   
believed some hybrids might've been taken off Barsoom and Icarus   
before Project: Superwarrior was discovered," Ria muses.  
  
"They're working for Schwartz," Kamen growls. "And that   
means he's after us!"  
  
"It's one thing after the next, isn't it?!" Hensou sighs.  
  
"Agreed," Ria nods. "The factory itself is protected in case   
this fellow gets any ideas. And if he attacked Sado while we were   
there, he would not be long for this realm of existence. That   
means that his only hope is to attack someone in Niigata. And   
given that our minds are shielded from his tracking powers, the   
instant he DOESN'T detect any of our brainwaves, he'll know we're   
Avalonians."  
  
"What does that mean?" Timotei wonders.  
  
Ria turns to her. "Timotei, you and the others will remain   
aboard the factory until we've found this fellow and put him out   
of business. You possess little experience when it comes to   
dealing with others. That places you at considerable risk."  
  
The assistants jolt. "Elder Mother!!" Timotei gasps   
surprisedly. "You can't force us to remain here! What about   
Ranko-chan and the others?! They need us!!"  
  
"We'll explain it to them," Kamen places a hand on Timotei.   
"We'll tell them some creep's out to hurt you and that you'll have   
to stay here until we've put him away. They can understand that;   
people don't let those kids out when there's a mugger on the   
loose."  
  
"I..." Timotei blinks. "I understand."  
  
* * *  
  
"***WE CAN'T SEE THEM?!?!?!***"  
  
The next afternoon, Kamen and Hensou wince as they find   
themselves facing twenty-four accusing eyes. "For now, yes," the   
former sighs. "There's someone on the loose here in Niigata, some   
bad person who wants to do terrible things to your sisters. They   
have little experience when it comes to dealing with people.   
You're the only ones they've dealt with since they were born.   
Now, as responsible sisters, don't you think you have a duty to   
watch out for your big sisters?"  
  
"But, what could this creep do to Timotei-onee-chan?" Ranko   
wonders.  
  
Hensou kneels in front of her. "Ranko-chan, do you remember   
those awful things boys did to your mother before she overdosed?"  
  
Ranko shudders. Even the psychologists were adverse in   
bringing up her memories surrounding her early years. "Y-yeah..."  
  
"We believe this person will do the same thing to Timotei and   
the others," Hensou sighs. "They don't understand certain people   
are like that. If this fellow makes it look as if he's friendly,   
Timotei won't know the difference. That could get her into   
trouble."  
  
The young girl looks down. "O-okay..."  
  
"That's good," Kamen sighs. "Now, we're going to keep an eye   
out for this guy. When we've caught him and sent him on his way,   
then we'll let you see your big sisters. Okay? Can you hang on   
for that long?"  
  
The others hesitantly nod...  
  
* * *  
  
For the remainder of that day, Yacho patiently waits for any   
Avalonian to appear. Recognizing Kamen and Hensou as two of the   
bioroids Nassur constructed to protect his friends, the hybrid   
hangs back. Finally, as the sun is about to dip below the   
horizon, Yacho notices Kamen and Hensou leaving the child care   
centre. "They took that better than expected, didn't they?" the   
latter muses.  
  
"They were hurt," the former growls. "They're really   
attached to Ria's girls."  
  
"They won't be separated long...that is, until this creep   
shows himself so we can pound the snot out of him," Hensou   
asserts.  
  
"I just hope Timotei and the others aren't too angry at being   
forced to remain aboard the factory," Kamen sighs. "They know   
it's for their own safety, but still..."  
  
"They'll be fine," Hensou asserts.  
  
The two disappear in a transporter beam. Emerging from   
shadow, Yacho trembles with rage. "So that's the way they're   
going to be, huh?!" he snarls. "Keeping the other bioroids away   
from me, eh?! I'll fix that!!"  
  
He storms off...  
  
* * *  
  
As night descends on Niigata, a dark figure leaps over the   
fence of the child care centre, sprinting for the girl's dorm.   
Yacho runs up to a window, then looks in, eyes glowing. "Ah,   
there you are," he snickers.  
  
Inside, Sadako blissfully sleeps, her hands wrapped around   
two teddy bears. The hybrid gingerly opens the window, then flips   
in. His feet land on several dolls scattered around the floor,   
causing him to fall flat on his face! "What the...?" he gasps,   
feeling his way around. "What's in here?!"  
  
"Huh?" Sadako's eyes flutter open. "Who's...who's there...?"  
  
Jolting, the hybrid slams a psychic knife in her forehead!   
As Sadako's body goes limp, he lifts her up, then taps his   
teleporter controls. A second later, both disappear...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Kamen steps into the bathroom, brushing her   
teeth as Hensou emerges from the shower. "'Morning, love," she   
kisses her bond-mate. "Sleep well?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, knowing some creep was after me," the Oni   
bioroid yawns as she dries herself. "I hope he shows up soon."  
  
"He will," Kamen smiles. "And when he does, we'll have him!"  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing Atako. "Hey, guys,   
Ria just called!!"  
  
"What?!!" both wonder.  
  
"An Ipraedies Warhawk just decloaked in front of the   
factory!" Atako gasps. "The creep aboard said he kidnapped   
Sadako-chan!!"  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" they scream...  
  
* * *  
  
Several moments later, everyone meets on the factory's   
bridge. On the screen before them, a triumphant Yacho glares.   
"Alright, we're here," Ria sighs. "What do you want?"  
  
"Simple enough," the hybrid sneers. "The Emperor wants your   
factory, plus some of you to demonstrate how to work it. If you   
don't turn it over..." his voice rises, "...those girls I took   
last night from your orphanage will wind up in the Ipraedies   
Circus!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone screams.  
  
Yacho projects an image, showing Sadako, Ranko and Tamako   
unconscious in the brig. Two gunmetal-grey humanoid robots stand   
guard by the door. "Ranko!!" Timotei gasps.  
  
"Tamako!!" Marine's eyes go wide. "Why have you done this?!"  
  
Yacho's face returns. "That is none of your concern, slave!!   
Soon, you'll be serving the Ipraedies Empire and progressing our   
race's path to victory!! I've no idea who put those ideas of   
freedom into you, but be assured, under the Empire's guidance,   
your place in Creation will be revealed to you!!"  
  
"Those ideas of freedom were placed into us by a race which   
would've crushed your pitiful Empire in the blink of an eye!" Ria   
sneers, shutting off communications to deny Yacho a chance to   
reply. "Ideas, anyone?!"  
  
"Elder Mother, you can't allow that sub-creature to hurt   
those girls!" Timotei gasps.  
  
"I've no intention of allowing that, Timotei. But we will   
not cave in to his demands. Darling, can you get Grandma to   
summon a ship from Jiyuu?" she faces Atako.  
  
"Sure can, but if this joker sees the Zephyrites coming, we   
can pretty well kiss those poor kids good-bye!" Atako nods,   
running off the bridge to beam back to Sado.  
  
"We won't do that," Ria rises. "We'll just have to consider   
another way of boarding that craft and stopping Yacho from making   
a further nuisance of himself."  
  
"Let's think," Hensou shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
In Niigata, the elderly woman sits on a fence. Eyes   
narrowed, she stares at the distant beacon of light marking the   
factory. "We'll just have to throw a monkey wrench in that   
*kimei'ne's* machinery!" she snorts, pulling out a very complex   
remote from her sleeve, then presses a button...  
  
* * *  
  
In the brig, Tamako blinks, then yawns, rising. "Oh, it's   
morning already...huh?!" she blinks again, barely able to make the   
strange contours around her without her glasses. "Where am I?!"  
  
"Huh?!" Ranko moans, rising. "Hey, where are we?!!" she   
screams, bolting to her feet as she notices the cell. "This isn't   
our room!!"  
  
"Quiet," Sadako groans, then her hands grasp empty air.   
"Huh?!" she stares at her hands. "Where are my teddy bears?!"  
  
"Not now, Sadako-chan!!" Ranko sighs. "We're in trouble!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Sadako bolts to her feet, walking to the doorway.   
"Hey, where are my teddy bears?!! I want my teddy bears!!! I   
WANT MY TEDDY BEARS!!!!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!" Yacho's voice blows the young girl down.   
"You're prisoners of the Ipraedies Empire!!! Behave yourself or   
it's the Circus for you all!!!"  
  
The three girls stare at the hybrid before them. "Who are   
you?!" Tamako wonders, squinting at Yacho. "Why'd you kidnap   
us?!"  
  
"To make your bioroid friends surrender their factory so that   
the Empire can destroy those who would destroy it!!!" Yacho   
boasts...  
  
...before several explosions cause the ship's power to fail!!   
"What the...?!!"  
  
Recognizing their chance, Ranko grabs Tamako and Sadako, then   
runs out of the brig, sprinting down the corridor. "Stop!!!"   
Yacho races in pursuit. "Come back here!!!"  
  
Emergency lights come on...as the hybrid rams into Kamen's   
elbow! "Got you!!!" the bioroid snarls as Yacho drops to the   
deck.  
  
Yacho rolls to his feet, then fires several quick punches.   
Kamen dodges them all, then nearly decks him with a roundhouse.   
"Hensou, get them out of here!!" she barks.  
  
Hensou grabs the girls. "Go, Ria!!!"  
  
They disappear in a transporter beam. "No!!!" Yacho lunges   
at the bioroid.  
  
Kamen trips him up, then slams him against a bulkhead. Yacho   
is then pitched into another bulkhead. Kamen delivers several   
kidney shots before the hybrid slams her against the wall, then   
bashes her across the cheek with both hands. He runs toward the   
emergency teleporter as Kamen recovers, then sprints after him.   
"Come back here!!!"  
  
Yacho leaps into the chamber, then secures the door before   
leaping onto the pad. Kamen growls as she forces the door open,   
then lunges into the chamber just as the hybrid vanishes.   
"Damn!!" she taps her communicator. "Kamen to Ria! He's   
escaped!!"  
  
"Tracking him now," Ria reports.  
  
* * *  
  
Yacho appears on a street in Niigata, dropping to his knees   
in relief. "Damn, they're better than I thought!!" he gasps.  
  
"What did you expect?" a voice wonders.  
  
He spins around, seeing the elderly woman who has been after   
him since he came to Earth standing nearby. "You!!!" he snap   
draws his pistol. "Now, you'll be out of my misery!!"  
  
Suddenly, the diminutive figure fades...revealing a taller,   
younger woman with suntanned skin, green-streaked blonde hair and   
a star tattoo on her right cheek. Yacho's face pales as powerful   
psi-barriers drop, exposing his sensitive tracking powers to a   
mind so intense, it defies imagination. "Suit yourself!!" Lufy   
cracks her knuckles. "I'm in the mood to be amused!"  
  
Yacho screams...  
  
* * *  
  
"The alien terrorist, found by police unconscious and beaten   
in an alleyway, was taken into custody by United Nations officials   
late this morning after his presence was reported by the group now   
resident on Sado Island," the NHK announcer makes her report.   
"The alien, a hybrid named Yacho working for the Ipraedies Empire,   
one of the local cluster's rogue states, will be remanded to the   
custody of the Zephyrite Holy Republic to face trial for his   
crimes. Sources report that he suffered a massive stroke causing   
considerable brain damage. No one is yet sure as to what caused   
the stroke, which U.N. experts claim rendered Yacho brain-dead.   
The United Nations has declined further comment as to the purpose   
of the terrorist's presence..."  
  
Ria turns off the holovision, then faces Captain Invader.   
"As you can see, Father, everything's taken care of."  
  
"Yeah," the captain laughs. "Schwartz's gonna have a stroke   
when this news gets back to him, especially with that 'rogue   
states' reference!! INN's already broadcasting it across the   
cluster! The Tribunal's having a field day with this! Anything   
you want us to do for you, Ria-chan?"  
  
"No, not really," Avalon's elder mother sighs. "I'm sure   
Schwartz will be too busy dealing with his own problems to harass   
us."  
  
"Okay. Oh, by the way, what's going on with Hensou and   
Kamen? Are they adopting that young girl you told me about?"  
  
"They're encountering little resistance with Family and   
Children's Services with concern to Sadako-chan. I believe the   
authorities were impressed when they learned how Kamen and Hensou-  
chan boarded that Warhawk unarmed to rescue Sadako-chan and the   
others."  
  
"That's good!" Invader smiles. "I'll visit sometime later to   
see how you're all doing! Take care, Ria-chan!"  
  
"Bye, Father," Ria shuts off the link, then sighs. Standing,   
she heads off the bridge. "Jenny, take over."  
  
"Yes, Elder Mother," Jenny nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Ria beams down to the alley where Yacho had run across Lufy.   
The Avalonian looks around, then smiles. "I know you're here."  
  
The elderly woman shuffles out of the shadows. "How did you   
guess?" she muses, melting into Noa's familiar features.  
  
"The only way Yacho could have suffered a stroke is via   
*mavan'shagh,*" Ria smiles. "I haven't demonstrated that ability   
to anyone, so it had to be a *daishi'cha* who did it."  
  
"Lufy wanted the chance to cut loose," Noa admits, stretching   
herself. "Besides, you are close to Ataru and Lum. They'd be   
really hurt if anything happened to you."  
  
Ria smiles. "Thank you, Noa."  
  
"Hey, we Elder Mothers have to look out for each other," Noa   
winks.  
  
Ria laughs...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
  



	26. Tales of Avalon: Mienai and Damasu (sid...

Lecashuto. Three years ago...  
  
The moans of wounded and dying Mikado Marines echo through   
the hundred-storey tower serving as the dictator's sanctum   
sanctorum. The group of six now cutting through the thousands of   
troops like a sharp scythe ignore them as they push up the stairs,   
sweeping out each level with the precision of the Terminator.  
  
On level forty-four, several warriors of the Hunter Corps   
remain tense by the office of their commanding officer. "Can't   
you sense any of them?!" Bujosur wonders.  
  
"No, I can't!" Junba hisses...  
  
...as the door to the emergency stares explodes!! The   
hunters scream as bolts of energy lash out, nailing them in the   
arms and legs, taking down the small force in seconds. Their   
attacker is a tall, broad-shouldered man with muddy brown hair   
pierced by a stubby horn atop his head, clad in buckskins mixed   
with a complex force-shield belt. He laughs at the hunters'   
feeble unsuccessful attempts to protect their commander. "Stay   
down!!" he barks, drilling Junba in the knees, Bujosur in the hips   
and the others in various other joints.  
  
Another hail of gunfire races at the alien from the office.   
He ducks back instinctively, then leans in when the fire slackens   
enough to drill Furusur in both shoulders. Ignoring the colonel's   
pained moans, the warrior then walks in, turning on the building-  
wide monitor system, then taps his collar-mike. "It's on."  
  
"Come upstairs," a woman responds.  
  
"Okay," he nods, then smiles at Furusur. "Enjoy the show."  
  
Furusur groans as the warrior heads back to the emergency   
stairs, then races up to the hundredth floor. The mass of stairs   
don't effect him as he emerges to see the five others waiting by   
the entrance to the Mikado's office. "They all down?!" he stares   
at his leader, a woman with braided black hair.  
  
"All of them. Lucky thing we came on Unification Day," the   
woman then nods to the office. "But he isn't exactly there."  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Too bad. Shadows are still linked to their originator.   
He'll remember the pain."  
  
"True. Vid-cam ready?"  
  
"Hai," a younger girl hefts a camera.  
  
"Go!!!"  
  
The doors are smashed as the sextet race in, guns blazing.   
The Mikado...or rather, one of his doubles...is stitched by a   
storm of hot hornets, collapsing against the shatterproof picture   
windows as the fire ceases! "Okay!!" the woman smiles, then moves   
to place herself beside the shadow. "Roll it!"  
  
"You're on," the girl smiles.  
  
"Hello," the woman grins. "I am Eun-hyok of the Keukpok   
Clan. Take a look," she points at the shadow. "This isn't your   
'kind, benevolent father' by the way. It's just another of the   
cowardly little shadows he uses to avoid justice. I think he's   
suffering a heart attack right now observing Unification Day in   
Lecashuto Square. Too bad."  
  
With that, Eun-hyok reaches down to touch the shadow...and it   
burns up in a flash of energy. "Remember this, Vosians," she   
turns back to the camera. "There were 2000 troops, Marines and   
hunters protecting this place. All of them are badly wounded.   
Some might die for their devotion to the coward who hides in this   
office. That's just too bad. We are but six that came here today   
and we defeated two whole regiments' worth of your best troops.   
This place isn't impregnable. We can hide from your pathetic   
little tracking powers...and with the technology other races have   
given us, we can overcome your best defenses. What happens once   
will happen again...and the next time, your 'kind, benevolent   
father' may be here to answer for all his crimes. Remember that."  
  
The girl stops rolling. "It's out and recorded."  
  
"Good," the woman nods. "Let's go."  
  
They disappear in a flash of teleportation energy...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
Tales of Avalon: Mienai and Damasu  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This story is set in the period after "Time Curse," parallel   
to the side story on Kamen and Hensou. The teaser occurs about   
three years ago.  
  
2)The Tokkaebi (pronounced Toe-KAY-bee) are based on the   
sprites of Korean myths. More playful than evil, they are similar   
to Onis save for having one horn on the top of their head. The   
alien Tokkaebis introduced here lived on a world in the same solar   
system as Vos Colony Forty. By the time of the Vosian Civil War,   
they were at the same level of technology as Uru. Since these are   
Korean spirits, I'll use Korean personal names.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Today...  
  
Mienai gasps. "Eun-hyok!!"  
  
The Tritonian bioroid shakes her head as sleep falls away   
from her, then feels a nudge beside her. "What is it, Mienai-  
chan...?" Damasu stares questioningly at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mienai leans back to embrace her life-mate.   
"Just a nightmare."  
  
"What nightmare?"  
  
"About the raid on Lecashuto the Tokkaebis we went after   
performed some years ago," Mienai yawns. "Strange. It actually   
felt as if I was there leading the raid."  
  
"Eun-hyok was the woman you killed."  
  
Mienai sighs. "Don't remind me..."  
  
* * *  
  
"They won't want to see you, Nassur."  
  
"I have to see them, Benten," the Vosian sighs as the private   
jet wings its way toward Sado. "Lecasur's Soul, after finding out   
about who and what they are, I wish..."  
  
"Hey, it was news to me when Lum told me about them," Benten   
sighs. "Shit, I had another sister I never knew about all this   
time, one who even knew all my thoughts and actions!"  
  
"You understand why I did it..."  
  
"Yes, I understand...and I'm grateful for you for thinking of   
our safety," Benten gazes at her husband. "But hell, someone   
sooner or later would've found out about Kamen and the others, so   
what use would've they been then?"  
  
"True," Nassur muses.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Jump Health Spa?" Dareko wonders.  
  
"Hai!" Mienai nods as everyone relaxes for a large breakfast.   
"They're looking for new instructors for aerobics classes. I've   
always been interested in that."  
  
"I go there to keep this body in good shape," Dareko flexes   
her biceps, smiling. "It's a beautiful place. You'll love it."  
  
"Well, our interview is this afternoon at three," Damasu   
grins. "If they want us to do morning classes, we'll have to stop   
helping out on the farm."  
  
"That should be no problem," Atako sips her coffee. "I mean,   
I don't understand why Grandma insisted on having us come here.   
There's enough workers here already to keep the farm going."  
  
"Maybe she wanted to give the Project K bioroids a place to   
live so they could get away from working with Nassur," Shinoko   
hums. "She didn't find out about us until later."  
  
"True," Atako smiles, then for dessert, leans over to nibble   
her life-mate's ear.  
  
"Atako!!" Shinoko squeaks. "Down, girl! Down!!"  
  
The others laugh as the two kiss. "I think Darling likes the   
idea of being pregnant!" Hensou smirks.  
  
"Must be increasing her sex drive," Shutako muses.  
  
More laughter results as the echo of a helicopter blade is   
heard. "Oh, that must be Nassur and Benten," Hensou rises.   
"Well, we better get ready to receive them."  
  
As the bioroids rise, Atako gets a churlish grin on her face.   
"What?" Aisuko stares at her.  
  
"I have an idea," she hums...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit, nice place!" Benten whistles, entering the reception   
lounge, turning on her feet to stare at the beautiful Heian   
tapestries hanging from all the walls. "Damn, I'll say this about   
Ataru's grandma: she knows how to live it up!!"  
  
"Indeed," Nassur muses, looking around as his eyes glow. "I   
can't sense anyone..."  
  
Suddenly, all the lights go out as all the blinds slam down,   
plunging the room into total darkness. "What the...?!!" Benten   
cries out as she and Nassur tense.  
  
Fingers tap their shoulders. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!!"  
  
Both scream as the lights come back on, revealing Atako. The   
sudden shock of the bioroid's appearance sends Nassur and Benten   
stumbling. "Who are you?!!" the latter gasps.  
  
Nassur recovers. "You must be Atako."  
  
"In person," Atako smiles. "A little payback for scaring my   
brother some months back at the Tarouzakura."  
  
The Vosian pauses, then chuckles as Atako helps them to their   
feet. "Shit, are you always this caustic?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"I was created that way!" Atako sighs. "Now, if you'll   
excuse me, I have some grape vines to take care of. Ja nai."  
  
She heads off. "Atako...?" Nassur stares at Benten.  
  
"A farmer?" the latter returns her husband's stare.  
  
Hands fall over her eyes. "Guess who?!"  
  
The Fukunokami spins around to see...herself! "Holy shit!!"  
  
"Hi, sis!" Kamen embraces her. "Ah, you did it! Congrats!!   
You pregnant yet?!"  
  
"No, not yet!" Benten grunts under the Avalonian's powerful   
squeeze, then chuckles. "Um...where are the others?"  
  
"C'mon," Kamen waves them to a lounge.  
  
Sometime later, Nassur sits facing Ria and the four Project K   
bioroids. Benten, Shutako and the guards relax nearby. "I cannot   
begin to apologize for not knowing the truth about you," the   
Vosian sighs. "The way Oogi painted you at the time you were   
created, you were just complex androids, incapable of living your   
own life."  
  
"Well, now you understand the truth about us," Hensou smiles.   
"We know you very well, Nassur. Even when you did see us in the   
way that moron Oogi painted us, you treated us with respect and   
kindness, something we'll never forget. And if you feel the need   
to require our assistance again, we'll happily give it. You did   
train us all, much more thoroughly than you trained Lum-chan."  
  
"True," Nassur nods. "Well, I suppose Dake-chan is right. I   
really don't see the need to make use of living targets to protect   
your sisters. The Mikado is the only one who would be tempted to   
target all of your sisters to get me and he's months away from   
finally being overthrown. Gegranko isn't the type, Elle's already   
been defeated by you without my help so she won't try it again and   
everyone else are too small to worry about."  
  
"Nassur, speaking of the Mikado, what of the tape?" Mienai   
muses. "The one you asked us to obtain from Eun-hyok?"  
  
Nassur blinks surprisedly. "I made a copy of it. One of the   
copies is in the storage vault on Home Base, the other was turned   
over to the *an'san-Mikado* for transfer to the rebel forces."  
  
"Then why hasn't any news of that raid been released?"  
  
"What raid?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"Three years ago, six Tokkaebi warriors broke into the   
Mikado's headquarters in Lecashuto," Mienai smiles. "They wounded   
over two thousand troops, never suffered even a scratch in return   
and if the Mikado actually had been there instead of one of his   
shadows, the Civil War would've ended that day."  
  
"Holy shit, is this true?!"  
  
"It is," Nassur sighs. "Shortly after, an intermediary I   
later learned was working for the Mikado asked me to track down   
six Tokkaebi 'terrorists' who killed a school full of innocent   
kids on Unification Day, six terrorists...who could block their   
brainwaves from Vosian tracking powers."  
  
"Just like us," Kamen muses. "Sis, these were genetically   
enhanced warriors; their bodies were spliced in with Avalonian DNA   
the Niphentaxians provided them. Once they were trained and   
prepared properly, they could mow through almost anything."  
  
"So you had to be used to get them, right?" Benten hums.  
  
"Right," Kamen nods. "Their leader was Keukpok Eun-hyok, one   
of the most deadly warriors the Tokkaebis ever had even before she   
was remade into an Avalonian. Her people look on her in the same   
way the Palestinians look at Yasser Arafat even though her   
previous raids against Vosians responsible for the destruction of   
Tokkaebos were denounced by both sides of the Civil War as   
terrorism."  
  
"Excuse us," Aisuko puts up her hand. "I hate to interrupt   
this, but none of us even know what a Tokkaebi is or how this   
associates with Nassur's people."  
  
Nassur sighs. "Tokkaebos is...WAS...in the same solar system   
as Vos Colony Forty. My people's first president, Lecasur,   
discovered them 2000 years ago. This being before the Prime   
Directive, we engaged in contact and trade. The Tokkaebis are a   
very nice race, fun-loving...like Benten's people. As time went   
on and as we developed the philosophy of the Prime Directive, we   
chose to leave the Tokkaebis alone. They eventually expanded to   
settle some colonies; they're even closer neighbours to us than   
Yehisril."  
  
"So how did their planet get destroyed?" Shutako asks.  
  
"When the Civil War began, Colony Forty became a battleground   
since it was seen as an escape valve for dissidents to flee to   
Tokkaebos; it's the next planet over. The Tokkaebis declared   
their neutrality, but they, like most other races, eventually   
leaned towards the rebel side. Finally, the rebels invaded Colony   
Forty to take it over. During the last stages of that fight ten   
years ago, a planet-cracker bomb was unleashed...but it was   
dropped on Tokkaebos. By accident or by purpose, no one knows to   
this day."  
  
"The seismic disruptions unleashed by a planet-cracker bomb   
eventually destroyed Tokkaebos' very eco-system," Ria continues.   
"Millions died in a very short time. The remainder were then   
forced to flee to their colonies. Ever since, Tokkaebi 'righteous   
armies' have been exacting 'justice' from Nassur's people."  
  
"The reason the tape's never been released is because the   
rebel forces are afraid that fringe radical elements might learn   
that the Tokkaebis were given Avalonian technology," Nassur adds.   
"When the news of your people got out, the whole galaxy was   
shocked. In many ways, Avalon is even stronger than Zephyrus.   
And if you're the least bit xenophobic, that leads to trouble."  
  
"Tell us about it," Hensou sighs. "We just bumped into a   
hybrid working for Schwartz who was trying to steal the factory."  
  
Nassur looks stunned. "Did he...?"  
  
"Hey, you trained us better than that, you know!" Kamen   
snaps.  
  
"Mommy?!" a voice calls out.  
  
Nassur and Benten watch as Sadako enters the room, carrying   
several dolls in her arms. "Who's this?" Benten points.  
  
"This is our soon-to-be pride and joy, Sadako Shigaten, nee   
Tsuruga," Kamen smiles. "Sadako-chan, these are your Uncle Nassur   
and your Auntie Benten!"  
  
"Hi!!" Sadako beams.  
  
"Hey, there...what's this?!" Benten blinks on seeing one   
particular doll in Sadako's arms. "That's me!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Sadako places the other dolls down, then shows   
Benten her diminutive replica. "Mommy gave it to me! She's just   
as pretty as you are!"  
  
Benten flushes, then notices another doll. "Let me guess;   
you got the Lum doll from Hensou, right?"  
  
"Hai," Sadako reaches down, then hugs the Oni doll beside the   
Benten doll. "They're my favourites!!"  
  
Hensou leans over to Nassur. "That's this week."  
  
The Vosian snickers...  
  
* * *  
  
"Is this the way to do this?"  
  
Atako looks over, then nods. "Yeah. Cut it as close to the   
root stem as possible, Nassur. Don't spoil the grapes."  
  
"Right," the Vosian nods as he snips off the bunch, then   
places it with the others in a large wicker basket. "I've been   
trained to do many things, but farming wasn't one of them."  
  
"Hey, neither were we," Atako smiles. "Still, it's nice to   
be able to do things like this. I like it here. It's an   
adventure."  
  
"Even more so than living in Tomobiki?"  
  
"Even more so," Atako nods. "Nassur, a lot of the reason   
Ataru-chan moved out of Tomobiki was that he was sick and tired of   
putting up with everyone wondering what was going on with him and   
Lum-chan AND voicing an objection whenever even the slightest   
thing went wrong AND blaming him for everything that makes Lum-  
chan upset even if it wasn't his fault. That's why my brother   
likes you and is trying to learn how to respect you. You've never   
done that with him. In fact," she smiles, "...you might say that   
his respecting you is what led you to recognize Benten."  
  
Nassur blinks. "How?"  
  
"Remember when you got sliced by the soulsword?"  
  
"Don't remind me," the Vosian shudders.  
  
"Well, my brother gave Benten an energy staff that allowed   
her to give a little of her life-force to reunite your soul with   
your body. And, as soon as you finally resolved your pain for   
your first wife..."  
  
"Recognition did the rest," Nassur smiles. "But why?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did Ataru do that for me? After all, it was because of   
Hazel that he was tortured and that thing got out..."  
  
"No, my brother blames Shinobu for that, not you," Atako   
sighs, glancing at Shinoko, attacking a very stubborn tomato plant   
at the other side of the greenhouse. "That's why all his feelings   
for her soured. Shinobu dragged him out to the pool that day and   
sure enough, he gets swiped with the others."  
  
"But he could've refused."  
  
"True, he could have," Atako nods. "You see, Ataru-chan is   
spending a lot of time now trying to figure out what went on in   
the years before the Spirit War. Who's to blame? Part of him   
actually just wants to forget and press on with his life. But for   
that to happen, he has to be in a place where reminders of his   
past don't knock him for a loop. Oshika provides that for him as   
Sado does for me."  
  
Mienai approaches, a geranium plant in hand. "Until Ataru-  
kun does resolve that within himself, he'll never want to go   
back," she adds, having overheard the last of the conversation.  
  
"So what do you people do outside of this farm?" Nassur   
continues to clip grapes.  
  
"Atako-chan and Shinoko-chan model; it's where they met their   
daughter Junko," Mienai smiles. "Kamen-chan and Hensou-chan work   
at a daycare centre; that's where they met Sadako-chan. Damasu-  
chan and I're going this afternoon to apply for a job at a local   
health spa where Dareko-chan goes to train. Ria-chan and Shutako-  
chan work on the factory with their assistants. Aisuko-chan is   
trying to get into a local tennis club, Shikko-chan just joined a   
local woman's baseball team and Urayako-chan has been bitten by   
the shopping bug," she titters.  
  
"Normal lives..."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you like them?" Lum wonders from Tomobiki.  
  
"They're pretty nice," Nassur chuckles, hesitant since he's   
never had to use an audio-only phone. "And very content with   
their lives. After the way you described all their templates, I   
never would believe they'd enjoy things like farming, modelling or   
working at a health spa."  
  
"Well, they're trying to find their niche, just like Darling   
and I will have to do after we graduate," Lum warns.  
  
"How does Ataru look at his sister?"  
  
"They're getting used to each other, so it's a bit slow for   
them," Lum admits. "Same with me. Ria-chan spends most of her   
time debugging the factory. And I think Hensou-chan and the other   
Project K bioroids just want to establish their own identities   
first before solidifying ties with us. I'm glad she and Kamen-  
chan are adopting Sadako-chan; makes me more anxious to marry   
Darling so Reiko-chan can call me Mom."  
  
"Just don't rush things, Lum," Nassur warns. "Ataru still   
needs time to recover from the Spirit War; events like that leave   
very deep scars in one's psyche."  
  
"That's true," Lum nods. "Well, I do know that Shinobu and   
Shinoko spend a lot of time talking over the phone. No surprise   
at all, Lan and Damasu are pretty close, too; I think Lan's trying   
to get an extra videophone so Mienai and Oyuki-chan can stay in   
touch. And, big surprise of all, Shutako gets along great with   
Ryooko."  
  
"Oh, that's Mendou's sister, the Lan-wanna be who likes to   
drop grenades on people," Nassur laughs.  
  
"That's her," Lum snickers. "Darling's trying to get his   
friend Reigi Yumoa to marry Ryooko; he'll do that when the time   
comes for him to put the screws to everyone in Tomobiki. That'll   
be around the New Year; supposedly, Grandma wants to be in on it."  
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting that lady," Nassur muses,   
looking around his and Benten's guest bedroom. "I will say this   
about Ataru's grandmother; after visiting the Mendou mansion,   
Nagaiwakai does know how to show off her wealth without   
overloading all your senses like Mendou does."  
  
"That's true. Now if she could only trust me more."  
  
"Give her time, Lum-chan. Remember, she's 80 years old. For   
a person of this planet, she's be pretty set in her ways."  
  
"Grandma is many things, Nassur-chan. Old isn't one of them.   
When you meet her, you'll see."  
  
Nassur hums as the conversation ends, then relaxes. A knock   
is then heard. "Come in?" he looks over.  
  
"Hi!" Damasu peeks into the room. "We got the job!!"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Nassur smiles. "Where's Mienai?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom," Damasu skips in, then sits down.   
"So, how long will you and Benten-chan want to stay with us?"  
  
"Well, I'm still weak over what happened when we got time-  
warped into the past," Nassur grunts, then gazes at her.   
"Probably a couple of weeks. How are you doing? Lum-chan tells   
me you and Lan get along famously."  
  
"Just like Hei-chan does, too," Damasu smiles at him, then   
frowns. "Lan-chan needs it. I know you two hate each other, but   
after what Mom put Lan-chan through..."  
  
"You don't need to tell me that," Nassur stares at her.   
"Remember, I caught your mother once beating Lan."  
  
"She hasn't forgotten that. Nassur, there's one thing about   
Lan-chan's powers you don't understand. There come times when   
those powers go out of control, when she HAS to absorb the youth   
of someone. You were just unlucky to be close by when she was   
forced to attack you. Deep down, she never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Nassur considers that, then smiles. "Let Lan resolve her own   
problems. I'll still be around. In a way, Lan's like Ataru."  
  
"True, they are alike," Damasu muses. "Strange. I never   
thought Darling would be the vindictive type."  
  
"No. Deep down, he's scared of that beast inside him and   
what it could do if it ever got lose again. He's protecting   
everyone in Tomobiki by staying in Oshika."  
  
"Never thought of it that way," Damasu hums. "Now, I wonder   
how long it takes everyone in Tomobiki to figure it out...eh?"  
  
She pauses, tensing as a strange feeling flows through her   
mind. Nassur tenses. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone's here..." Damasu looks around. "An Avalonian...but   
not one I recognize..."  
  
Nassur reaches over to draw his gun as Damasu turns to the   
door...as it opens to reveal someone in shadow. "*Why...?*"  
  
Damasu gulps as Nassur rises, gun sweeping to the target.   
"*Why do you deny us, Nassur...?*" the stranger gasps.  
  
"Who are you?" Nassur wonders.  
  
"*One you thought a murderer of children...*"  
  
"Eun-hyok!" Damasu gapes.  
  
"*You should know us better than that, Nassur. You should   
know we would never hurt children. Why do you deny us our   
righteous vengeance for what we've lost...?*"  
  
Tensing, Damasu lunges at the shadow, grabbing her and   
yanking her into the light to reveal...  
  
"Mienai?!!"  
  
The Tritonian bioroid dizzily stares at her life-mate, then   
reaches up to caress Damasu's cheek. "She loves you, Damasu..."   
Mienai smiles. "As much as I love her now. I don't hate her..."  
  
Damasu's face pales as realization dawns. "No, oh no...your   
soul's in Mienai..."  
  
"Yes," Mienai smiles, her eyes fluttering. "Give us our   
justice...give us our justice..."  
  
She collapses in Damasu's arm. "Get Ria!!" the Seishin   
bioroid barks at Nassur, tenderly holding her life-mate...  
  
* * *  
  
...as elsewhere, atop a skyscraper in Niigata, a woman looks   
up at the bright Moon overhead...and the bright star of the Avalon   
factory satellite in high orbit over Sado Island. "Sister...oh,   
sister, you're still with us..." she whispers, holding her hands   
in prayer. "Soon, you'll be free...and then you'll have your   
revenge on the slut who betrayed and killed you...soon..."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's true," Ria shakes her head. "When she died, Eun-hyok's   
*mei'na* wound its way into Mienai's subconscious. I'm surprised   
this didn't happen sooner."  
  
Everyone stands around the unconscious Tritonian bioroid, now   
on a diagnostic table aboard the factory ship. "Why didn't this   
happen sooner, Elder Mother?" Jenny wonders.  
  
"Probably because the job of hunting down those Tokkaebis was   
the last one we did before the thing on Phentax Twelve," Kamen   
muses. "We were rarely out of cryostasis in the three years   
between then and now."  
  
"Can you help her?" Benten wonders.  
  
"Quite easily," Ria smiles, then gently touches Mienai's   
forehead. "Eun-hyok?! Do you hear me?"  
  
Mienai's eyes open. "Yes, I hear you, Ria."  
  
"Since your old body was lost, we have to create a new one.   
Do you agree to this?"  
  
"I do," Mienai/Eun-hyok nods, then looks at Damasu. "Don't   
be afraid, Damasu-chan. I won't steal your beloved away."  
  
"You better not," Damasu warns, smiling dangerously.  
  
Ria sighs, then turns to Timotei. "Prep a tank. Find our   
datafiles on Tokkaebi DNA structures. I'll have to do a little   
mind-meld to get a clearer picture of what Eun-hyok was like   
before I begin the sequencing."  
  
"At once, Elder Mother," Timotei nods, then heads off.  
  
As the others file off to return to their own business,   
Nassur stands beside Mienai. The possessed bioroid looks up. "We   
would never kill children, Nassur. Whoever told you that was   
lying."  
  
"Yeah, I know that now," he sighs. "Shortly after you were   
eliminated, a hunter from the other side, Varena, sent me tapes of   
a squad of Furusur's people killing those children with captured   
weapons from Tokkaebos. It was pretty well structured."  
  
"Dakejinzou's First Rule of Deception..."  
  
"'Always assume that someone's lying to you,'" Nassur smirks,   
then stares at her. "Personally, you deserve all the justice you   
get. What happened to Tokkaebos was as bad as what the Mikado did   
the Wasurites."  
  
"We suffered worse," Mienai/Eun-hyok sighs. "The Wasurites   
were victims of an amnesia bomb. They can rediscover what they   
lost over time. We can never have our home world again..."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"How is she?!" Damasu asks.  
  
Ria sighs as she steps out of the preparation room, then   
looks back as Mienai emerges. "I'm alright," she smiles.  
  
The two embrace. "And may I present our newest sister," Ria   
dramatically waves.  
  
Everyone watches as Eun-hyok emerges. Ria's height, she is a   
slender woman, almost wafer-thin in the eyes of some. Her eyes,   
dark green like freshly-cut grass, sparkle with knowledge and   
passion. Her hair is long and braided in a loop around her head   
like Ria's, the small horn that is her race's most distinctive   
feature peeking from her scalp. She is clad in a plain Avalonian   
jumpsuit. "Hello, everyone," she smiles, bowing.  
  
Everyone exchanges delighted smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"So what's this place like?"  
  
Damasu, Mienai and Dareko lead their guests toward a glass-  
enclosed five-storey building located near Niigata's central   
shopping district. The marquee over the front doors flashes the   
English word JUMP, a side sign listing what was available here.   
"It's an exercise club that caters to everyone's needs," Dareko   
smiles at the Fukunokami. "C'mon in."  
  
Jaws drop as the two aliens take in the surroundings as   
Dareko gives them the grand tour. The Jump Health Spa, Restaurant   
and Aerobics Studio was a multi-floor facility. An onsen spring,   
jacuzzi and swimming pool was on the first floor. The second had   
a restaurant built around the aerobics studio. The third floor   
held offices, change rooms and weight room. The primary purpose   
of this place was to help people get into shape. At the same   
time, to rake in extra revenue, a restaurant was installed around   
the studio to allow spectators, usually male students from the   
local high schools, the chance to watch scantily-clad women strut   
their stuff.  
  
"Your sexual mores are quite strange, Dareko," Nassur   
chuckles as everyone relaxes in the restaurant later.  
  
"Hey, this is typical in Japan," Dareko sips her shake.   
"With Mienai-chan and Damasu-chan about to join in the fun, you   
can lay bets that they'll get quite a fan following once they're   
noticed."  
  
"That's not so strange," a voice laughs.  
  
A very muscular man approaches the group. His chestnut hair   
is in a buzz-cut hair, his eyes are hazel, his well-sculptured   
physique barely covered by a muscle shirt with the Jump Spa logo   
on front. "Hey, Namisuke-kun!" Dareko smiles as he sits. "How   
are things?!"  
  
"Not good, I'm afraid, Dareko-chan," he shakes his head.   
"Got into one big fight with my girl. Damn, what's wrong with   
me?"  
  
Dareko sighs, then introduces her weight-lifting partner,   
Namisuke Tasuku. "He's trying to be Mr. Bodybuilder Japan for the   
finals in January. People say he's got a good chance," the   
muscular bioroid play-punches her friend.  
  
"I never thought staying physically fit was a sport here,"   
Nassur hums.  
  
"You don't have bodybuilders on your planet?" Namisuke asks.  
  
"My people have always been genetically slender; you rarely   
if ever see anyone out of shape," Nassur shrugs.  
  
"Well, on Earth, the promotion of physical fitness is a   
multi-billion dollar industry in America, Europe and here in   
Japan," Namisuke nibbles on a granola bar. "Spas like this are   
springing up everywhere. Me, I've always wanted to keep in shape.   
I like it. I can't stand a day where I'm not cracking the weights   
or going on a twenty kilometre run around town."  
  
"Whoa, you really like to keep in shape," Benten whistles.  
  
"You can say that," Namisuke laughs. "Besides, the boys in   
Japan don't have the corner on ogling well-honed bodies. You   
should see it when some of my friends come here. We attract girls   
like honey does bees. Whoo!!" he whistles, then nods at Nassur.   
"By the looks of it, you stay in pretty good shape, too."  
  
"I have to. It's either that or die," Nassur smiles.  
  
"You want to crack the weights?"  
  
"No, I'm recovering from some internal injuries after a bad   
accident a week ago," Nassur winces.  
  
"Smart thing," Namisuke nods. "I remember pulling a tendon   
in my arm and then trying to bench two-fifty. Ouch!!"  
  
"Well, c'mon, let's get to the weight room before Noriyoshi-  
kun steals all the one hundred K weights," Dareko rises.  
  
"Yeah, he's doing three-twenty right now," Namisuke nods as   
they head off. "Sheesh! A month ago, he was only doing one-  
eighty. What's with that guy?!"  
  
"He's got a 'system!'" Dareko snorts as they head off.  
  
Nassur blinks. "In a month's time, it's possible for a   
person on Earth to go from lifting 180 kilograms to 320   
kilograms?" he leans up to Damasu and Mienai.  
  
The Avalonians exchange looks. "We're not sure," Mienai   
shakes her head. "I don't believe it's possible...unless Tasuku-  
san is like Shinobu-san."  
  
"That don't sound right," Benten muses.  
  
"Yeah," Nassur nods. "Not right at all..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning, class!" the chief aerobics instructor at the   
Jump Spa, Ayami Yamada, smiles as the mixed-age class forms up.   
"Today, we have two new instructors joining us. They're part of   
the small group of newcomers now living on Sado Island who've come   
to offer their services to the Spa and to you. Therefore, may I   
present Mienai and Damasu Aruka."  
  
Eyes turn as Mienai and Damasu step out of the change room,   
both now dressed in matching exercise leotards, tank tops and wool   
leggings, sweatbands around their heads. Due to the heavy   
workouts they'll undergo, Mienai elected to keep her hair, which   
normally would be frozen, loose, tied at the crown of her head   
with a pink ribbon. Damasu also tied her hair, reflecting her   
lover's style.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," Damasu smiles. "I'm sure you're a   
little curious about us. Mienai-chan and I are Avalonians, of a   
race now living on a planet 150 light-years from Earth. We're   
bioroids; that is to say, we're people that were constructed from   
a single cell to full adulthood in a laboratory. We're not robots   
in any sense of the term. We are independent sentient beings."  
  
"How come you have pointed ears and Mienai-sensei doesn't?" a   
woman asks, holding up her hand.  
  
"Because we were constructed as replicas of others," Damasu   
smiles. "How many here know about what goes on in Tomobiki?"  
  
Hands go up. "Okay," Damasu nods. "I'm a replica of Lan,   
Lum's friend from Uru. Yes, the crazy one," she nods as someone   
puts up her hand. "Mienai-chan's a replica of Princess Oyuki of   
Neptune. We were originally built as warriors...and be warned, we   
are very well trained. So all you potential hentai types in the   
audience better go look elsewhere if you want to cop a quick   
feel!" she points at the crowd of leering boys.  
  
Disappointed looks answer from many. "Now, Mienai-chan and I   
also have very special powers indigenous to Avalonians," Damasu   
adds. "We're telepathic and empathic. We can sense when you are   
in pain and if we touch you and concentrate, we can sense your   
thoughts. We won't do that without your permission. It's   
considered very wrong among my people. But if we do sense   
something wrong, we will want to help you. Is that okay?"  
  
Nods. "Alright," Damasu moves over to the ghetto-blaster in   
the corner of the exercise room, then puts on some jazzercize   
music. "Let's get warmed up!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" a voice calls out.  
  
"Hurry, Hitomi-chan," Ayami smiles. "We're about to start."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Eyes turn to see a young girl Sadako's age race in, now in a   
child's leotard covered with a skirt, jacket and shoes. Mienai's   
eyes follow her, her empathic senses kicking into gear. Hitomi   
had a bruise or two on the back of her neck, barely hidden by her   
hair. Damasu is also quick to notice, as is Nassur and Benten   
from the sidelines, as does Ayami. "Not again," she mutters.  
  
"What is it?" Damasu stares at her.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
Damasu nods, remembering their interview with Ayami   
yesterday. It was hard for the staff not to notice the bruises   
Hitomi wore the many times she came to the studio. Speaking to   
other instructors during their initial tour, the Avalonians   
learned this was a periodic event. Most of the time, Hitomi was a   
cheerful, playful first grader, always doing her best to keep up   
with the adults. Yet, every once in a while, she would come in   
caked with severe bruises. Gentle inquiries as to how she   
obtained them never produced answers. Speculation was rampant as   
to what her problem was.  
  
In a minute, Hitomi returns, taking her place. "Alright,   
everyone, let's start warming up!" Damasu commences the class...  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you see that poor girl?" Damasu hisses to Benten later   
as the class breaks up. "She's as bad as Junko-chan when Darling   
and Shinoko-chan first met her."  
  
"You think she's being abused?" the Fukunokami wonders.  
  
"I don't know," Damasu shakes her head.  
  
Nassur watches as Hitomi buys a shake, then goes to a private   
booth. He rises to go over to her, then feels a hand fall on his   
shoulder. "Don't, man," Namisuke warns. "It ain't gonna help."  
  
"You know about this?" Nassur thumbs the young girl.  
  
"Shoot, man, who doesn't?!" Namisuke sighs. "Look, were you   
ever a father?"  
  
"Once."  
  
"Then you know kids sometimes don't like it when people try   
to get them to tell something they're not sure about," Namisuke   
sighs. "I've talked to Hitomi-chan a lot. She's a good kid and   
all that. Lives alone with her mother since her parents broke   
up."  
  
"You think her mother beats her?"  
  
"Possibly," Namisuke nods. "But it don't make sense.   
Hitomi-chan's mom is a nice lady. Really out of shape since she's   
got a nasty bout of asthma, so Hitomi-chan has to pick up a lot of   
the slack. I guess she feels pretty helpless."  
  
The Vosian blinks as he sits back on the table. "Wait, you   
said Hitomi's mother has asthma. Does she take medication?"  
  
"Loads of it," Namisuke whistles. "Man, every time she gets   
a serious attack, the nearest pharmacy just starts counting the   
money. It's unreal at times."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Damasu wonders.  
  
Nassur gets Damasu to bring Ayami over, then questions the   
senior instructor on Terran medical drugs. "I do know a few   
things about certain drugs," she nods. "One problem coming into   
light is performance-enhancing steroids."  
  
"Yeah, they provoke 'roid rages,'" Nassur nods. "It's been   
common knowledge on my planet for a millennia."  
  
"We'll, we're just getting there," Ayami smiles. "Now, there   
are two problems with steroids. One is the roid rage problem.   
Another is that you get addicted to using this stuff. I'm trying   
to get this lug to stop using them," she points to Namisuke.  
  
"Hey, they help!" he protests.  
  
"And makes you a drug addict at the same time!" Ayami snaps.   
"Gods, Noriyoshi-kun is worse!! There's no way a person can go   
from pumping 180 to 320 in a month! Impossible!!"  
  
"Why isn't that stopped?" Benten wonders.  
  
"Benten, when it comes to weightlifting, it's borderline,"   
Ayami sighs. "With performance sports like track and field, it's   
a different matter. People wonder how the East Germans cleaned   
house back in Moscow? Steroids; I'll lay good odds that half the   
East German team was doped up. It's gonna be murder in Los   
Angeles next year...depending on if the Soviet bloc comes out!"  
  
"Okay, that explains Noriyoshi," Nassur cuts in. "What about   
respiratory ailments? On some planets, asthma were cured using   
steroids to boost the lungs' strength. Does that happen here?"  
  
"I think so," Ayami hums. "One drug I know that's popular   
for asthma and bronchitis is prednisone. That's a cortisone   
steroid."  
  
Nassur hums, then looks at Hitomi. "That explains her."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Hitomi walks into her small apartment. "I'm   
home, Mom!" she calls.  
  
"Hitomi!!!" a shrill voice barks.  
  
Hitomi shudders as her mother storms up. "Wh-what is it?"   
she stammers, backing away from the glowering woman before her.  
  
"Why didn't you come home earlier?!" Mrs. Kitei snaps. "You   
were supposed to be helping with dinner tonight, remember?!"  
  
"I had a long day at school and I got detention because I was   
late after leaving aerobics class!"  
  
"You lazy girl!!" her mother cuffs her across the cheek.   
"When I want something done, I want it done now!!"  
  
Hitomi jolts, then stares at her. "You hate me...!"  
  
The words lance through her mother's heart as she feels her   
daughter's accusing gaze. "Hitomi...!"  
  
"You hate me!!" Hitomi cries, tears spilling down her face.   
"You hit me, you say I'm lazy, you always say it's my fault!   
Fine, fix your own dinner!! I hate you!!!"  
  
She runs out the door before her mother could recover, then   
she races after her. "Hitomi-chan, wait, come back!!"  
  
Hitomi reaches the emergency stairs, then races down to the   
next floor as an elevator arrives. She ducks in, then presses for   
the ground floor just as her mother huffs her way to the landing.   
The doors slam shut just in time as the young girl places herself   
into a corner, sobs shaking her slender form. Minutes later, she   
gets off at the ground floor, then runs as fast as she can go from   
her apartment into the darkening night...  
  
* * *  
  
"You failed us, Mi-ji!" a voice growls over the encrypted   
radio. "Your orders were to slay the renegade Nassur and his   
bioroid helpers in retaliation for Eun-hyok's death!! Why haven't   
you carried out your mission?!"  
  
"Because I sense that my sister's alive!" Mi-ji bites her   
lips as she stares at her friend from the Lecashuto mission, now   
transmitting from their base on the Tokkaebi colony of Kyolsan.   
"If she is, I owe it to her and the cause that I bring her back   
alive and well! Please, An-ram, give me time!!"  
  
An-ram sighs. "I love Eun-hyok too, Mi-ji. But the   
Righteous Council is demanding that those who interfered with our   
exposing the Mikado's vulnerability be killed! That is your   
mission!"  
  
"I haven't forgotten the mission!" she hisses. "The one who   
seduced and killed my sister is here!! Believe me, I have more   
than enough reasons to kill the little bitch!"  
  
"Then do so," An-ram sighs. "I'll buy you time, but if you   
don't succeed, others may be sent to do the job for you! And if   
that happens, we could provoke an intergalactic incident; you know   
what's going on in concerns with that world!"  
  
"I do," Mi-ji nods. "I'll call back as soon as I can. Thank   
you, An-ram. I appreciate this."  
  
The link is severed, then Mi-ji relaxes, staring at the small   
shelter she had constructed in the shadows near several apartment   
buildings, the site chosen since the Jump Spa and the Children's   
Aid Centre were within easy walking distance. Since she arrived   
to observe the Avalonians sometime before Yacho's farcical attempt   
at stealing the factory ship, she quickly deduced who were   
Nassur's small squad of hunters and who were innocent bystanders.   
It was even worse because Kamen and Hensou were the mothers to a   
local girl; Mi-ji knew how the Mikado had warped things to make it   
look as if the Tokkaebis had killed a school of children.  
  
Still, her sister's fate cried for vengeance. Mi-ji reaches   
into her shirt to pull out a photo of her family, farmers on   
Tokkaebos. Ten years ago, her parents were killed when the   
planet-cracker fell on the capital city, orphaning the teenage   
Eun-hyok and Mi-ji, then barely into puberty. What was once the   
easy life of middle-class farmers became a living horror of   
watching their planet disintegrate around them, fleeing to refugee   
camps, then offering their services to the Righteous Armies   
forming to avenge Tokkaebos' loss. The genetic alterations that   
turned the sisters into demons that could come out of nowhere to   
strike a Vosian hunter down. Training by Kyousur, the last Silent   
One grandmaster of Pashansho who offered his knowledge to defeat   
the Dali'lama-trained warriors of the Hunter Corps. The mission   
to Lecashuto, a success turned farce when the tape that would have   
humiliated the Mikado was stolen, her sister slain in body but her   
spirit trapped in the subconscious of her killer, Mienai.  
  
Her revelry is broken by sobs. Mi-ji looks outside to see a   
crouched form hunkering nearby, weeping into her hands. Rising,   
the Tokkaebi walks over. "Hi, there," she kneels. "Are you   
lost?"  
  
Hitomi looks up. "You're an alien!"  
  
"Hai," Mi-ji nods. "I'm a Tokkaebi."  
  
She points to her horn. Hitomi blinks, then rises, hands   
landing on the horn. "Tag!"  
  
"Aaah!" Mi-ji yelps; a Tokkaebi's horn is as sensitive as an   
Oni's. "Why did you do that for?!"  
  
"I tagged your horns! Now you have to do everything I say!"  
  
Mi-ji blinks, then smiles. "Okay...eh?!"  
  
Shouting is heard. The two turn to see two women marching   
away from someone. "And as far as I'm concerned, you bastards, if   
you think we're gonna put up to dorks like you, forget it!" one   
snarls as they storm off.  
  
"Wait, Mariko!" a boy yells.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Hitomi sighs. "Looks like Akeda-sempai and Tasuku-  
sempai just lost their girlfriends."  
  
"You know them?" Mi-ji wonders.  
  
"Hai. They train at the same spa I do."  
  
The Tokkaebi blinks as the word "spa" dances through her   
mind. "That wouldn't be the Jump Spa, would it?" she wonders.  
  
"Hai!" Hitomi smiles. "They've got two neat instructors   
there, too! C'mon! Akeda-sempai! Tasuku-sempai!!"  
  
"Hitomi-chan!" Namisuke gasps as the girl emerges from the   
alley, followed by Mi-ji. "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't   
you be at home with your mom?!"  
  
Hearing that, Hitomi's face crashes as a pained wail escapes   
her. "Oh, nice going, Thunderfoot!" Noriyoshi snarls. "You know   
what her mom does to her all the time!"  
  
"What?" Mi-ji wonders.  
  
"She beats her...hey, you're an alien!!" Noriyoshi gapes on   
seeing the Tokkaebi's horn and pointed ears.  
  
"Five points for intelligence," Mi-ji hums, crossing her   
arms. "What do you mean she's beaten? Why would her mom do   
that?"  
  
"It's a long story," Namisuke sighs, then kneels beside the   
sobbing Hitomi. "Hey, Hitomi-chan, you want to come to my place   
and stay there for a bit?"  
  
"Okay," Hitomi sniffs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Nice apartment," Mi-ji hums as she sits in the living room   
of the studio flat Noriyoshi and Namisuke share. Like the living   
quarters of all conscientious weight lifters, it is decorated with   
posters of famous bodybuilders, has a Nautilus machine, a bench   
press stand with loads of weights varying from 10 to 100   
kilograms, plus a cycling machine. Hitomi is now nibbling on a   
sandwich made by Noriyoshi as Namisuke prepares coffee.  
  
"So where are you from?" Noriyoshi wonders. "You look Oni."  
  
"I'm Tokkaebi, not Oni," Mi-ji sighs. "I was sent here to   
find some people who killed my sister."  
  
"Who?" Namisuke wonders.  
  
"Two of your friends from your spa, Mienai and Damasu."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widen. "No!! No!!" she races over to hug Mi-  
ji's foot. "No, don't hurt Mienai-sensei and Damasu-sensei!!   
They're good people! Please, please...!"  
  
Mi-ji blinks, then kneels before her. "Hitomi, if I don't do   
something, they'll send someone else to deal with them...!"  
  
"No, no, no...!" Hitomi wails.  
  
The Tokkaebi feels her heart sink as the girl slides into her   
embrace. The two weight lifters exchange looks, then Namisuke   
takes a card from his wallet and heads to the phone.  
  
A transporter beam is heard. Everyone turns as several   
people appear: Nassur, Mienai, Damasu and one other. "You!!!"   
Mi-ji reaches into her jacket to draw her pistol.  
  
"Put the gun down, sister."  
  
Mi-ji stops as the last turns to gaze at her. "Eun-hyok...!"  
  
Her sister is barely able to catch Mi-ji as she passes out.  
  
* * *  
  
"When I was killed, my mind was absorbed by Mienai-chan in   
something Avalonians call *tre'cha,*" Eun-hyok sighs as she   
explains what happened to Mi-ji after she recovered. "Because   
Mienai was in cryostasis along the way, it took me a while to   
bring myself together and exercise enough control to try to find   
some way out of that situation. When that time came, Elder Mother   
Ria gave me this body," she points to herself.  
  
"Looks good," Noriyoshi hums.  
  
The older Tokkaebi blushes. "So you're not only alive,   
you're also bonded to her," Mi-ji glares at Mienai. "What now?"  
  
Eun-hyok takes a deep breath. "Nassur, I want my tape back."  
  
"What will you do?" he stares at her.  
  
"Do what we always planned," Eun-hyok looks at him. "Show   
the Mikado for the coward he is. Even now with your friends in   
the rebel forces about to seize Lecashuto, he still has this aura   
of invincibility, respectability. That was the whole purpose of   
our mission; to humiliate him and make him look foolish."  
  
"If you do that, you expose the fact that you're now tied to   
the Avalonians," Nassur warns. "Some people might not like that.   
Too many still don't know the full story of Mienai's people."  
  
"To blazes with that!!" Eun-hyok snarls. "What do you think   
will happen?! Will your people stop your civil war, spare the   
Mikado, just to try to destroy mine?! We're not the   
Niphentaxians, Nassur; we have a very legitimate grudge against   
your race for what they did! We deserve justice and we'll get it   
any way we can!!"  
  
Nassur sighs. "And then what happens? Do you have to put up   
with hunters from a dozen races trying to steal the Avalonians'   
genetic secrets? Do we have hunters like you working for the   
likes of Emperor Schwartz, or Elle, or even the Mikado?"  
  
"That's a chance we're willing to take."  
  
"Not with these people," Nassur nods to Mienai. "They just   
came away from fifty years of enslavement to the Niphentaxians.   
Where they live now won't protect them forever. Sooner or later,   
the Dominion will lose what strength it has left and people won't   
be afraid of a war over New Avalon. I don't disagree one bit   
about your people seeking justice for the loss of Tokkaebos, but   
don't drag the Avalonians into it..."  
  
"We've already decided to get involved."  
  
Eyes snap around to see Ria standing there. "Elder Mother,   
what are you doing here?" Eun-hyok blinks.  
  
Ria smiles. "I just called Otako. Eun-hyok, please contact   
your friends back home. We wish to meet representatives from   
Tokkaebos as soon as is possible."  
  
"I...of course," Eun-hyok nods.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nassur wonders.  
  
Ria winks at him, smiling celestially. "We can't hide from   
the galaxy forever, Nassur-chan!"  
  
* * *  
  
"That was weird last night," Noriyoshi yawns as he and   
Namisuke enjoy coffee the next morning at the spa. "Genetic   
enhancements, losing your whole planet to a bomb, trying to kill   
the creeps who did it?! Shit!"  
  
"Makes me think of what could've happened if the Koreans got   
pissed at us for what we did before the war," Namisuke hums, then   
stares at his flat-mate. "Speaking of which, when are you going   
to finally get off those steroids?! You know that shit's   
addictive!"  
  
"Hey, you use them!" Noriyoshi warns.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm trying to get off them!" Namisuke counters,   
then sighs. "Don't you get it, man? That stuff makes us lose   
control of ourselves! That's why we lost Mariko and Yumi! Hell,   
that's why Hitomi-chan gets beat up all the time by her mom; the   
stuff she takes for asthma is just as bad!!"  
  
Silence falls as Noriyoshi considers the point. "Man, we   
need this stuff if we're gonna make it into the competition..."  
  
"Noriyoshi, you know they're starting to crack against that   
stuff!" Namisuke warns. "Sooner or later, we could be   
disqualified for doing it; they're already going after some weight   
lifters in the States."  
  
"I can't do it, man...!"  
  
"You can!" Namisuke urges him. "Hell, I'm finding it tough   
to lose that urge. It's like quitting smoking; you always gotta   
go through withdrawal before you can be clean!"  
  
The front doors open to reveal Mi-ji, Eun-hyok and Hitomi,   
all of whom stayed in Sado as the Tokkaebis contacted their   
superiors to initiate negotiations with the Avalonians.   
"'Morning, Akeda-sempai, Tasuku-sempai!" Hitomi bounds up to the   
table.  
  
"Hey, you're all cleared up!" Namisuke muses.  
  
"Yep!!" Hitomi nods. "Mienai-sensei's friend Ria got rid of   
all the bruises."  
  
"What about your mom?" Noriyoshi hums.  
  
Hitomi looks uncomfortable. "I don't know..."  
  
"There are cures on my planet for her mother's affliction   
that don't require steroids," Eun-hyok smiles. "It's not right   
that a child should suffer because of a parent's drug addiction."  
  
"Try convincing Mrs. Kitei of that," Namisuke hums.  
  
And speak of the devil, the doors open to reveal Hitomi's   
mother, pale, worry etched in her eyes. "Hitomi-chan!!" she gasps   
on seeing her, then walks over. "There you are!"  
  
Hitomi stares warily at her. "Hello, Mom."  
  
Mrs. Kitei notices the guarded look. "Hitomi-chan, please,   
I'm sorry for being so angry at you yesterday..."  
  
"What about all the other times?!" Hitomi snaps. "What about   
all the times you hit me because you can't do things anymore?!   
What about all the times you yell at me because I make a mistake   
or I'm late for something and you don't listen to what I say?!   
Why should I believe you?! Why should I?!"  
  
The older woman is startled at the attack. Hitomi looks   
away. Namisuke exchanges looks with Eun-hyok, then stares at   
Hitomi's mother. "Mrs. Kitei, it may not be my business, but I   
think I can tell you why you always get angry and lose control."  
  
"What do you mean?" she wonders.  
  
"Well, it's like this..."  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Damasu smiles as she and Mienai   
enter the Jump Spa, then notices two people waiting for them.   
"What are you two still doing here? Aren't you going back home?!"  
  
"We have no home to go back to, Damasu," Eun-hyok chuckles.  
  
Both she and Mi-ji are in local clothing. "We've been too   
busy here to check in with Ria to find out how the meeting with   
your people went," Mienai hums.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of Tokkaebis like Mi-ji and myself who   
underwent those genetic modifications," Eun-hyok explains as the   
four head to a booth. "All of them are being invited to live on   
New Avalon so they could get better training and control over   
their powers. The Elder Mother also promised that she would see   
what she could do concerning Tokkaebos' restoration; supposedly,   
there're people she can contact that could do that."  
  
"What about the video we all fought over?" Damasu hums.  
  
"Nassur had his friend Dakejinzou bring it to us and we sent   
it straight away to INN," Mi-ji hums. "We told them that it was   
all the Niphentaxians' fault since they were the ones who provided   
us with the genetic blueprints that we used."  
  
They laugh, remembering the adage "whenever something goes   
wrong, blame it on Oogi!" "So what about you?" Mienai wonders.  
  
"I had a healer to look at Hitomi-chan's mother, Namisuke and   
Noriyoshi," Eun-hyok sighs. "Getting their bodies cleaned out of   
the drugs they've used is easy. When it comes to the   
psychological addiction, that's a different matter. It'll take a   
while..."  
  
The door opens to reveal Hitomi. "'Morning!!" she calls out.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi-chan, how are you?!" Damasu smiles.  
  
"Okay," Hitomi sits beside Mi-ji. "Mom cooked breakfast for   
me. Ever since Hyo-kyoung-sensei came to help her, she's been   
doing a lot more around the apartment. She even thinks she could   
come down and start exercising with me."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Mienai smiles, then turns to the two   
Tokkaebis. "What about you? You haven't answered my question..."  
  
The door opens again for Namisuke and Noriyoshi, both with   
small bouquets in hand. Damasu and Mienai watch bemusedly as they   
go to their knees before Mi-ji and Eun-hyok, presenting them the   
flowers. "Is this answer enough, Mienai-chan?" the latter smiles   
as she escorts Noriyoshi to the weight room.  
  
Namisuke and Mi-ji follow. "Well, I'm glad that's settled!"   
Damasu breathes out. "After all, I didn't want Eun-hyok or her   
sister to come after us all the time..."  
  
"They can't," Mienai smiles. "After all, Eun-hyok and I are   
bonded, Damasu-chan..."  
  
The Tritonian bioroid finds herself at the receiving end of a   
VERY steely look from her life-mate. "Are you thinking of   
possibly chasing another woman, Mienai?" Damasu hums.  
  
Mienai gulps, then smiles. "Ever make love in a jacuzzi?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The two head off. "Grown-ups are so weird!" Hitomi sips her   
shake. "All they do is kiss and touch each other in their private   
places! Yuck!! I'm sure glad I'm a kid!"  
  
* * *  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Staring at the lava scorched surface of Tokkaebos, Commodore   
Darenba, commander of the V.D.F.S. "Lecasur's Soul," could only   
shake her head in disgust. The revelations about the Tokkaebi   
raid on the Mikado's headquarters three years ago was echoing   
through the galactic news networks. The high command in the   
Defence Force and the Rebel Alliance Army were now being bombarded   
with demands from fringe sectors to launch retaliatory strikes on   
Phentax Two for providing the Tokkaebis with Avalonian technology,   
technology that could hurt Vos should something happen in the   
future. The Tokkaebis still had ten colony planets, all of whom   
were in close range of Vos. Paranoia! That's all it was:   
pathetic outbursts of paranoid xenophobia that wouldn't solve a   
damn thing!!  
  
"Commodore!" Hitoko looks up from his sensor board.  
  
"What is it?" Darenba looks over.  
  
"The Voyager."  
  
That simple phrase brings a sudden hush over the bridge as   
the tan wedge-shape of this galactic legend slides into orbit over   
the wrecked world. Two small devices are launched from a portside   
missile bank, flying down to strike the planet at separate places.   
The bridge crew watch as an explosive wave of energy bursts forth,   
racing across Tokkaebos' surface as a sea of fire melts the   
features. Inside this storm, genetic codes are reworked as the   
planet's crust is stabilized, returned to its original form. In   
minutes, the energy wave fades as seas begin to reform, soil is   
restored, mountains surge forth from the hardening crust. "My   
God!" Darenba gasps. "What is that?"  
  
"Some sort of instant terraforming device..." Hitoko gapes.  
  
As time passes, the crust of Tokkaebos is restored as the   
intense heat of the genesis torpedoes dissipates, allowing life in   
its basic form to remould itself. As they observe, the Vosians   
aboard the "Lecasur's Soul" realize that the horrid injustice done   
to their closest neighbours ten years ago could at long last be   
redressed. It would require the transplanting of trees and   
animals from various colonies, but in time, this world would again   
support a civilization. So much was be lost, but so much more,   
for both Tokkaebi and Vosian, could be gained...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
  



	27. Darling's Bad Day! Alternate Lum-san Re...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Darling's Bad Day! Alternate Lum-san  
Revisited" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-second of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) The story which originally was to follow immediately after "Time Curse"  
was entitled "Horror of the Works." Both Mike and I felt at the time it was  
written that it was a decent story. However, looking at it lately, we believe  
that the story no longer serves a purpose. There were two possibilities to  
replace it, both concerning Ataru visiting other dimensions. One was a sword-  
and-sorcery type epic involving an Earth once conquered by the Seifukusu  
Dominion, then liberated by the Yehisrites. Since I could not form a decent  
storyline with that idea, I instead resorted to the story below. Please re-  
consult "Alternate Lum-san" to understand what has occurred before.  
  
2) "Te'a gagh math" (pronounced TE-A-GAH-MAH) is the summoning petition  
used by Zephyrite monks when calling on the blessings of the *te'a*. While  
this is more ritual than magic among Zephyrites, it has a more literal meaning  
for one actually touched by that cosmic force's power.  
  
3) "Coreside" is a direction leading to the centre of the galaxy, course  
000. "Spinside" is the opposite of coreside, leading to the edge of the  
galaxy (or course 180). Since the Milky Way galaxy spins clockwise when  
viewed from above, "inspin" (in the direction of the spin) is course 270 while  
"outspin" (away from the direction of the spin) is course 090.  
  
4) Tanoshii Seiryokuteki first appeared in "Spirit-War Tomobiki." She will  
next appear (the one native to Ataru's home timeline) in the twenty-seventh  
story of this series, along with her classmates Aijooa Katsudooteki, Kenmei  
Geijutsuteki and Yasashii Soozooteki.  
  
5) Also pay attention to Nassur's new co-worker introduced in this story.  
She will also make an appearance in a future story of this series...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Ataru's eyes open.  
  
Groaning, the teenager looks around. It is nighttime in what looks like  
Tomobiki. What was he doing here?! Last time he checked, he was with Lum in  
Tsuchiura visiting Chiezou Budou and his family. A celebration had been held  
for Chie's daughter Aikyou as tribute to her appointment as a priestess in  
Chiba. She had crafted a teleportation spell to demonstrate her abilities,  
seeking Ataru's assistance as a guinea pig. Ataru did not mind that; he liked  
Aikyou, even more so since she was Chie's child and no relation of Cherry's.  
As soon as the spell embraced him, Ataru passed out...to find himself back  
where he certainly did not want to be! Oh, well...no one was perfect. Rising  
to his feet, he looks around, trying to gage his bearings, hoping that Aikyou  
had teleported him near a subway station.  
  
Strange. Something was...different. Way different.  
  
Was this deja vu? He is surrounded by rows of houses. Many, however,  
were abandoned. Some of their walls have caved in. Other damage indicates  
war. Odd. Ataru did not remember hearing reports about the Mendous or the  
Mizunokoji going on the rampage with their paramilitary forces. If so, then  
who was responsible for this?! Quickly gaging his whereabouts...he was two  
blocks from Tomobiki High School...Ataru then proceeds in the direction of the  
Lower Tomobiki elevated train station.  
  
Walking along, Ataru takes in more sights. The forest of telephone  
poles are gone, cut down. Further, the few houses possessing signs of  
inhabitation are missing their television antennae, not to mention other signs  
of what he considered "normal" life in this most un-normal of districts: no  
garbage cans, no cars save a few burnt hulks on the streets or in the  
driveways of abandoned properties, no fences to mark property lines. What had  
happened here? Had some people finally got a life? Impossible, Ataru quickly  
concludes; most of the people of Tomobiki were not **that** smart!  
  
"Hey, friend!" a curious accented voice coos. "Want some company?"  
  
Ataru stops, looking right to see a figure stepping out of the darkness.  
His eyes widen on seeing that her skin is Ipraedies green. However, her dress  
is more reminiscent of a native of the red-light sections of Tokyo: a skimpy  
halter-top over a short leather skirt and spiked high-heels, leaving very  
little to the imagination. Ataru gulps, feeling his pulse quicken...then he  
relaxes on seeing the *Dowe'on* raven tattoos exposed on her wrist. "Um,  
maybe later!" he shrugs, giving her an off-smile.  
  
Closing in on him, her eyes widen in recognition. "Ataru Moroboshi?!"  
she gasps, then smiles. "What brings you out tonight?" she gently slips her  
arm around his. "Not getting enough company from your servant?"  
  
Servant? Where the hell was he?! "Um...no," he chuckles, gently taking  
her arm away from him. "Actually, I just wanted to get some fresh air!"  
  
"Oh," she looks genuinely disappointed...and not because she would make  
some money from his private desires. "Pity. Well, if you do get tired of  
her, come on down and see me. Here," she passes him a card. "After all," she  
turns to leave, "...it's not every night that a girl gets to sleep with the  
hero of Earth's liberation! 'Night."  
  
Ataru remains in place as the Ipraedies returns to her street vigil.  
Hero of Earth's liberation? What was going on here? Deciding he needed more  
answers, Ataru spins around, running as fast as he can towards his old home...  
  
* * *  
  
The Moroboshi home is dark as Ataru arrives. He passed through several  
zones of wrecked homes. There was no sign of habitation even in zones where  
there was no war damage. He had not passed Tomobiki High School. He wondered  
what stories he would find there. Looking at the place where he spent  
seventeen years of his life, Ataru gulps. Everything seemed normal, despite  
the odd changes. With metered strides, he makes his way to the door. That is  
when he notices there is no door handle! Ataru's eyes see a touch-plate at  
shoulder level. Pressing his hand on it, his eyes widen on hearing  
servomotors activate. The door obediently opens. Ataru hesitantly walks in.  
Once inside, the door closes. Ataru feels the wall for the light controls.  
There are none. "Hey!!!" he gasps. "Where the hell are the lights?!!"  
  
In response, the foyer lights snap on! Ataru yelps in fright, then  
looks around. No one seemed to live here. Looking down, he notices shoes and  
slippers for two people, one female. Slipping off his runners and putting on  
slippers, Ataru steps into the foyer, glancing right into the living room.  
  
What happened?!  
  
The living room is quaint, just like the home he abandoned in the wake  
of the Spirit War. However, lining one wall are several Buddhist memorials.  
Remembering his experience from earlier, Ataru calls "Lights." The living  
room lights activate in response. Once able to view his surroundings more  
clearly, Ataru moves towards the shrines. The pictures on each cause his  
blood to freeze...his parents...Tsubame...Ten-chan. All dead.  
  
"How...?!!" Ataru tearfully drops to his knees. He resented his parents  
for their long mistreatment, but he certainly did not wish their demise. Nor  
did he wish Ten-chan dead! And what was a shrine to Sakura's fiance doing in  
his house? The pictures and the urns spoke a different tale. The urn bearing  
the young Oni's remains were tiger-striped. Was this a nightmare?!  
  
"Darling, are you home?" a voice calls.  
  
Ataru turns, expecting to see Lum float downstairs...then stops. The  
voice was different, rougher, without the curious affliction which marked his  
girlfriend's speech. His eyes widen on seeing someone else standing at the  
foot of the stairs, her body draped in a large T-shirt. "Benten?!!"  
  
"Hi!" the Fukunokami smiles, walking over to him. Ataru is appalled to  
see that while there was no apparent physical damage, Benten's hair had been  
cruelly shaved to a buzz-cut. He knew that Fukunokami did not like having  
hair shorter than neck-length. Yet, Ataru sees that this Benten seemed to  
accept her cosmetic disfigurement with ease...until he sees her eyes.  
  
The Benten he knew was full of life, now more so since her marriage to  
Nassur. This Benten's eyes seemed dead. Yet, a deep twinkle sparks briefly  
in those black orbs. "Hi, yourself," he smiles.  
  
Smiling, she kneels beside him...then to Ataru's total surprise, she  
fiercely embraces him. "Where've you been?!" Benten stares at him, the  
twinkle in her eye glowing. "Out touring the Ipraedies slut-houses again?!  
Shit, Darling, I'm a woman! If you want to screw somebody, do me!! You don't  
need some green-skinned whore to comfort you!"  
  
Ataru leans back, surprised by her advance. That was the Benten he  
knew, alright; aggressive, foul-mouthed, possessive...or was it? The Benten  
he knew had never been interested in him. "Who said I wanted to see a  
prostitute?" he gently cups her chin.  
  
"Darling, I've got a nose!" she points to her face. "I can smell that  
crap they spray themselves with!!"  
  
"One wanted my company," he confesses. "If I wanted hers, I wouldn't be  
here."  
  
A touch of relief mixed with frustration crosses her face. "Shit,  
Darling, don't you get it?!" she shakes her head. "I may have been forced to  
be your servant by the World Court, but I love you! Can't you love me back?!"  
  
Ataru turns away, feigning resistance to her advances. "Benten..."  
  
"Do you want me to be like her?!" Benten points at Shinobu's picture,  
hanging at another place on the wall. "I can't be like her, Darling! You  
can't ask me to be like her, no matter how much you'd wish that damned day  
never occurred!! I wish it never occurred either! Hell, I wish I never came  
to this mudball in the first place!!"  
  
"What day?!" he slips, staring at her.  
  
The Fukunokami looks surprised. "You...don't remember?"  
  
The Terran shakes his head. "Oh, shit!" she moans. "Amnesia, right?!"  
  
Ataru blinks, thanking his lucky stars for this break. "Um, I don't  
know...!" he shakes his head, looking away.  
  
"Hell, you're suffering a memory lapse again!" Benten looks exasperated.  
Clearly this was not the first time her boyfriend had undergone what Ataru was  
pretending to suffer from.  
  
"I guess so," Ataru chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
She stands, nodding upstairs. "C'mon," she holds out her hand.  
  
He smiles, standing and taking her hand. Could this Benten be the one  
he always wanted to have as part of his harem? Did his haunting dreams  
actually have some basis in reality? After his experiences with Otako,  
Chigaiko Inu, Tadahitora and Yuki Mizu, Ataru was seriously questioning  
whether or not he would marry Lum without the emotional baggage of hundreds of  
other women hanging on his shoulders. *Idiot, stop thinking about that!!* he  
mentally admonishes himself. *Now's not the time!!*  
  
"Thinking dirty thoughts?!" Benten purrs, sensuously smiling at him.  
  
"What do you think?" Ataru chuckles.  
  
"Then think about *me*, willya!" she squeezes his hand.  
  
They step into Ataru's bedroom. It is sparsely furnished. Pictures  
line the walls, showing Ataru standing amidst many others, all in war gear.  
Two futons lay on the floor. There seemed to be nothing which he would  
associate with Benten. Once in the room, the Fukunokami sits at his desk,  
turning herself towards him. "Well, Master?" she coos.  
  
Ataru stares at her, feeling his pulse race; Benten had no underwear on!  
"What'll it be?" she lustfully sighs. "A little strip-show, masturbation or  
are you going to allow me to finally feel your love machine inside me?!"  
  
Sitting down, he fights himself from leaping over and pawing her. He  
needed answers. "How about turning off the seduction and giving me a simple  
explanation?" he sighs, crossing his arms.  
  
She looks surprised. "Shit, I don't even turn you on anymore!!" she  
bolts to her feet. "Damn it all, Darling, are you that thick?!"  
  
"Benten!!" he snaps.  
  
Realization crosses the Fukunokami's face. "Sorry," she shamefully  
looks away. "When you went through your memory lapses before, seeing me play  
the playful hooker normally brought you back."  
  
The Terran looks ashamed. "Hey, I want to treat you as something more  
than a play-toy," he weakly smiles. "Don't you think you deserve that?"  
  
Benten stares suspiciously at him, still unsure as to what was  
happening. "Who are you?" she demands, standing.  
  
"I'm Ataru Moroboshi," he replies. "I used to live in this loony bin,  
but I don't anymore, nor do I want to! I got transported here by a  
teleportation spell Chie's daughter Aikyou used on me...and instead of coming  
to the Tomobiki I know, I came to this place!!"  
  
She blinks. "I know Budou-sama has a daughter, but I heard she was  
managing refugee resettlement in the Philippines for the United Nations!"  
  
"What?!" Ataru cries. "She's a Shinto priestess about to be assigned to  
Chiba prefecture!!"  
  
"Chiba?" Benten looks incredulous. "Darling, Chiba's been uninhabitable  
since the Urusians sanitized the place looking for the T.U.F.!"  
  
Urusians? T.U.F.?! Ataru felt his blood chill. "What?!" he croaks,  
sweat pouring down his face. "You mean the Urusians...?!"  
  
"...invaded Earth," she shamefully nods.  
  
No wonder this place was so familiar! This was the alternate time-line  
he created before the Spirit War in a failed attempt to drive Lum out of his  
life. But...could it still exist after he had reversed the damage he did to  
create it? "Wait!!" he holds up his hand. "I remember something..."  
  
"What?!" Benten looks anxious.  
  
Ataru sighs. "I...I was part of a resistance force based here, right?!"  
he points down. "The...Tomobiki Underground Force...?!"  
  
"Yeah, you got it!" she nods encouragingly.  
  
"And you...were Lum's security chief, weren't you?" he points at her.  
  
"That's me," she sighs. "Do you remember what Lum was?!"  
  
"She was...the Governor, right?!"  
  
"Yeah," the Fukunokami sighs. "The Urusians came to Earth, challenging  
your people to a tag race to stop them from invading. Actually, they came to  
show the damn Ipraedies that the Galactic Federation wouldn't allow them to  
come into Earth's space. Anyhow, the schmuck they chose to race Lum couldn't  
tag her. Shit, she gave him enough chances to tag her! I saw the videos!!"  
  
"That was Aisuru Megane, right?" the Terran muses.  
  
"That's the jerk!!" Benten sighs.  
  
A smile tugs his lips at his ex-classmate's failure to succeed at such a  
simple task as tagging Lum, even if this was not the timeline he should be in.  
"So you people moved in, right?" he looks at her.  
  
"Yeah," she nods. "We didn't want to do too many things to disrupt your  
lives. All we were really interested in was upgrading your technology so that  
one day, you could stand alone in case the Ipraedies or the Dominion ever got  
bit by the invasion bug. The U.N. and your national governments played along  
with it. We didn't touch them. Things were going great...that is until we  
found out how many private armies there were running lose!"  
  
"The Mendous and the Mizunokoji?" he hums.  
  
"Among others," she stands, moving to sit beside him. "Shit, they were  
a pain in the ass! Always bitching about their rights to protect themselves!  
Protect themselves, my ass!! They wanted to get in on the action all for  
their own bloody profit! So Lum had to put them down...and we wound up  
dealing with the goddamned T.U.F. instead!!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember now," Ataru nods. "Shinobu and I were part of the  
T.U.F. In fact, we were married and expecting a child, were we...?!"  
  
"You got it," Benten nods...just as the house echoes with a baby's wail.  
"Oh, shit!" she stands. "Look's like the kid's up!"  
  
The two proceed to what was once his parents' bedroom. There, a crib  
sits in the middle of the room. Now wailing from inside is a cherubic baby  
boy dressed in a tiger-striped jumper. "There, there, Kokeru-chan," Benten  
playfully smiles, picking the toddler up. "Mommy'll get you all changed!"  
  
Quickly locating a new diaper and baby powder, Ataru lends a hand as  
Kokeru is cleaned. In minutes, the baby is re-dressed and now cuddled in  
Benten's arms as the two return to Ataru's room. "Kokeru-chan should be with  
us here," he sighs as they sit.  
  
She looks surprised. "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah," Ataru gently grooms the child's brown hair. "And I think he's a  
little hungry right now."  
  
"I guess so," Benten hands Kokeru over. "Hold on to him a sec'."  
  
Ataru takes his son as the Fukunokami pulls off her shirt. His breath  
nearly stops on seeing scars marking the brutal use of a cat o'nine-tails on  
her bust, abdomen and back. "Where did you...?!" he gags, pointing at her.  
  
She looks down. "Courtesy of the guards who held onto us when we got  
captured after the T.U.F. won the battle," Benten shrugs, then sits beside  
him, taking Kokeru back. "There you go, sweetie," she sighs as the baby takes  
in nourishment. "It's not your real mom's milk, but it'll have to do."  
  
She feels herself being gently pulled into Ataru's arms. "There was a  
battle," he sighs. "I took a spacializer from you people, then tried to use  
it to change history. You captured me and took me to Tomobiki High. That's  
when the others attacked. I remember up to the point where Lum and Mendou  
fought in her office...but the rest is a blank."  
  
"You're lucky," Benten sighs. "When Lum got cut down, that's when the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* came flying out of your head..."  
  
Ataru's blood chilled when he realized where he was. Now it froze.  
  
* * *  
  
Kokeru's crib is moved into their bedroom. Benten sleeps in her futon.  
Ataru stands by the window, looking at a Tomobiki he wished never existed. He  
realized that because that alternate timeline he created actually existed, it  
would still exist even after he had returned in time to correct the  
alterations he made. He was glad he had left at that moment.  
  
What happened after his departure was gruesome. When Lum was shot down  
by the T.U.F. commander, she had not died. Overwhelmed by a fusillade of  
bullets, she slipped into a coma. At that moment, a psychic bond neither he  
nor the Oni knew existed between them snapped...which unleashed the sentient  
ninjitsu database that had become the bane of Ataru's existence regardless of  
which timeline he called his own. It then placed Lum in a curious state of  
suspension, ensuring that she would neither perish...nor recover.  
  
The possessed teen then turned his attention to eliminating those who  
cared for either Lum or Ataru. In seconds, the defending Urusian forces and  
the attacking Terran forces were besieged by a monster neither was prepared  
for. Hundreds were slain as the *saikoo jinseijitsu* tore through them like a  
scythe cutting wheat. Among the dead were Rei, Tobimaro, Tsubame, Paama,  
Chibi, Kakugari, Ataru's parents...and Shinobu. Ataru's wife was cruelly cut  
down by Benten, at that time possessed by a modified version of the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu's* spirit-breaker fire-light mixed with a possession-type attack  
called the two-person paranormal power-bomb. Ataru could understand why: if  
Kokeru lived, that would provide another impetus to keep the ninjitsu database  
at bay. Fortunately, Shinobu was cryofrozen by Benten soon after, saving the  
unborn child's life long enough for the fetus to be transferred to a living  
woman, that later being Benten.  
  
Within an hour, the Urusian and T.U.F. forces had been decimated when  
many spiritualists...Sakura, Cherry, Chie and Ashin Budou among them...came to  
Tomobiki to suppress the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. The toll was immense...Ashin  
was killed, Sakura permanently maimed...but the rampant ninjitsu database was  
finally caged, having exhausted its supply of Ataru's pent-up negative  
emotion. The few survivors of Lum's governing staff surrendered. Once  
Tomobiki fell, the United Nations demanded the surrender of all remaining Oni  
forces, threatening to unleash the *saikoo jinseijitsu* on them if they  
resisted. In two days, Earth was liberated.  
  
The surviving aliens were transported to maximum security prisons across  
Earth to await trial by the World Court. The choice was simple: accept exile  
on Earth or return to their native planets, never to return. To prevent a  
future invasion, the U.N. signed a treaty with the Republic of Zephyrus,  
making Earth a protectorate under the Zephyrites' Non-Interference Edict. For  
the few accused of atrocities, life imprisonment in Berlin's Spandau Prison  
was their fate. Lan, as Lum's interior minister, was one: she was found  
guilty of illegal seizure of power and crimes against humanity, proven by such  
acts of suppression as what nearly claimed Ataru's grandmother Nagaiwakai.  
  
Benten had been given two choices: return to Fukunokami or remain on  
Earth. She elected to remain, partially because her participation in Lum's  
government made her a pariah among her own people, but mostly because she was  
haunted by her vivid memories of murdering a pregnant woman trying to fight  
for her planet's freedom...a parting "present" from the *saikoo jinseijitsu*.  
Exile meant that Benten was technically Ataru's slave for life. At first  
resentful, the girl once born to race the spaceways on an airbike found a way  
to expunge her private demons by giving Ataru's son new life. That guaranteed  
Benten's exile. Kokeru was a "transfer baby" in Fukunokami eyes. Those who  
willingly bore one faced harsh discrimination, even violent hatred if their  
act became known to the general public.  
  
Ataru sighs. He did not belong here. Somehow, he had to find a way to  
return to his native timeline. He needed the universe he knew. Benten needed  
her Darling back. Or...was this the *real* universe in which he belonged?  
Were the events he experienced since his first visit all his imagination? Was  
it a clever ploy by the *saikoo jinseijitsu* to wear his guard down? Ataru  
realized when he was hurtled into the past with Lum and Nassur that the  
ninjitsu database was reworking its power over his life. Could have his life  
been all some pipe dream? Was there no Reiko? Was there no...Lum?  
  
Tears sting his eyes. What happened to him...?  
  
* * *  
  
"...he seems well," a broken female voice sighs.  
  
"Thank the gods," Benten exhales in relief.  
  
Ataru's eyes open. He looks around, then notices his companion in the  
hallway outside the room. In front of the Fukunokami is a familiar woman in  
the robes of a Shinto priestess. "Sakura...?" he sighs.  
  
Benten looks inside. "Darling, you're awake!" she smiles.  
  
Ataru's eyes widen on seeing the Shinto priestess. The left side of her  
head is covered in a protective leather dressing. Little hair peeks out from  
under the dressing. As she hobbles into the room, Ataru sees her supporting  
herself on a cane. Her right leg is obviously mechanical. Finally, her left  
arm is swathed in bandages. Ataru could only speculate on how much damage  
remained unseen beneath the robes. "Sakura," he smiles.  
  
"Hello, Darling," Sakura smiles, gently lowering herself beside him.  
  
Ataru blinks. First Benten, now Sakura! Why was everyone calling him  
"Darling?" Lum did it because his actual name was an insult in her native  
language. What were the Fukunokami's reasons, much less the priestess'?! He  
is quickly answered when the priestess leans into his side, reaching over to  
caress his face. "Benten tells me you had another memory lapse again," Sakura  
smiles. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"I tried," Ataru shrugs, chuckling. "I mean...well, I don't remember  
anything after Lum fought Mendou...!!"  
  
"That's understandable," Sakura relaxes herself on his shoulder. "But  
don't worry, Darling. Benten and I are here to keep you company."  
  
"Um...but what about Tsubame?" he looks confused.  
  
Sakura stares at him. Her features blank out for a moment. "Who is  
Tsubame?" she innocently asks.  
  
Ataru faints! "Darling, wait a moment!" Benten interrupts, then looks  
at Sakura. "Sakura, go to sleep."  
  
To Ataru's disbelief, Sakura yawns "Good night..." then lays down. In  
seconds, gentle snores flutter from her lips. Ataru angrily spins at Benten.  
"What the hell happened to her?!!" he demands, pointing at Sakura.  
  
"The *saikoo jinseijitsu*," she looks down.  
  
"I can see the damage here!" Ataru points at the sleeping Sakura. "That  
doesn't explain why she forgot her own fiance...!!!"  
  
"No, no!!" Benten sobs. "You don't understand!!!"  
  
Ataru stops, allowing Benten to cry. "It...it did more than just make  
me kill Shinobu...!!" the Fukunokami gasps. "It...when Chie and the others  
came to suppress it...it took me over again...and made me use a gun on  
Sakura...she didn't realize what happened until it was too late...!!"  
  
The Terran shudders. "It...it made me shoot...made deflection shots  
that tore up part of her mind..." she tearfully moans. "It didn't kill  
her...but it was that monster's way of getting back at Chie when he and Cherry  
tried to suppress it...!!"  
  
"How...?!" Ataru pales.  
  
"The bullets...ripped into her mind...it gave her the equivalent of a  
lobotomy...!" Benten slowly recovers. "It destroyed parts of her memory...and  
at the same time, totally robbed her of her will. She's nothing more than a  
goddamned robot now! She knows, she feels...but she has no conscious will!!  
That thing robbed it from her...and used **me** to do it!!!"  
  
With an anguished wail, the Fukunokami collapses into Ataru's side. The  
Terran embraces the crying huntress, unable to comprehend the horror Benten  
had faced that awful day. The Spirit War he knew of...what little he  
remembered...was a trivial affair in comparison to what Benten had lived  
through. No one had died or had been maimed. The property damage was there,  
but property was replaceable. Lives were not, especially the huntress who had  
been cruelly robbed of all innocence...not to mention a priestess now robbed  
of all sense of what made her life worth living. "She still is...alive, isn't  
she...?" Ataru looks at the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"Yeah!" Benten nods. "Cherry couldn't stand seeing her like this, so he  
moved to Rishiri-tou to watch over your grandmother's farm. Her mother died  
of a broken heart. So...Chie and I got together and spent some time trying to  
give her a semblance of life. We couldn't bring ourselves to mercy-kill her.  
Besides, he couldn't hurt her anymore; he'd just lost his son and he always  
saw her as a surrogate daughter! Her knowledge is intact, her powers are  
still there...but she just doesn't have the will to make her own decisions."  
  
They look at Sakura. "Can I try something?" he sighs.  
  
"Sure," she nods.  
  
Ataru licks his lips, then sighs. "Sakura, wake up."  
  
Yawning, the priestess smiles. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep!" she  
gingerly rises into a sitting position, then looks at Ataru. "Hello, Darling,  
Benten-chan!" she smiles. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Benten straightens herself. "Sakura, neutral!"  
  
Sakura freezes, all emotion gone from her face. "Wh-what did you do?!"  
Ataru gasps, falling back.  
  
"Well, to use an analogy," Benten looks ashamed, "...Sakura's mind is  
like an android without self-programming controls. This state...is the state  
we found her in when she recovered from the Battle. So Chie and I used it to  
build a new series of personality programs for her to operate. Usually, she  
runs on what Chie called her 'work-life' program. She's compelled to live her  
life as normally as possible: getting up, bathing and caring for herself,  
eating, conversing with people. Also, she does the things a priestess does:  
prayers, helping with exorcisms, marrying people, blessing sites and baptisms.  
In all intents and purposes, she as normal as she was before the Battle."  
  
"But one slip of the tongue could change that," Ataru warns.  
  
"Yeah, true," Benten nods. "So Chie and I slipped in a command which  
makes Sakura respond only to three people: himself, me and..."  
  
"Me," he concludes.  
  
"Right," she nods.  
  
Both stare at the unmoving priestess. "How bad is it?" Ataru points to  
the left side of his face.  
  
Benten gently slides off Sakura's dressing. Underneath it, a fine mat  
of black hair covers the skin. Still, the red scars from the battle which  
destroyed her life peek through the hair. Her left ear is mangled. Sakura's  
face is surprisingly intact, though. "That's a mess!" Ataru whistles.  
  
"Yeah," Benten slips the dressing back on. "Eventually when it grows  
long enough, we'll cut the rest of it to match. Sakura, work-life."  
  
Sakura's eyes blink. "Oh, I must've fallen asleep..." she stretches  
herself, then slowly rises. "If you'll excuse me, Darling, Benten, I have to  
be on my rounds. Call me if you need anything more."  
  
The priestess turns to leave. "Dinner tonight?" Benten smiles.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Sakura smiles as she departs...  
  
Once Sakura is gone, Benten looks down. Ataru glares at her. "I don't  
believe this!" he shakes his head. "You...I...we treat her like she was some  
damn pet!! She's human, for Buddha's sake!!! How could you...?!"  
  
"How could we?!" she tearfully spins at him. "Damn it all, Darling, do  
you think if there was another solution, Chie and I would not use it?!!"  
  
The Terran pauses as Benten strides out of the room, sobs wracking her.  
As soon as she is gone, Ataru looks at Kokeru, who stares at his father wide-  
eyed. "Some life, eh, Kokeru-chan?" Ataru gently strokes his son's head. The  
boy burbles. Ataru rises, then looks to the sky. There was another solution,  
one given to him at the end of the Spirit War he remembered. He had only  
cause to use it once, when Chigaiko was about to die.  
  
Time to use it again.  
  
Ataru assumes a lotus position, then brings his hands together, palms to  
him. He begins to chant as he moves his hands away from him, then parting the  
hands until they were at forty-five degree angles from his body. "*Te'a gagh  
math*...*te'a gagh math*...*te'a gagh math*..."  
  
Suddenly, a giant phoenix forms in front of Ataru. ***YOU CALL UPON US,  
DAIMON'CHA OF SAGUSSA?!*** a booming voice echoes in his mind.  
  
"**Yes**," Ataru stares at the image, his left eye glowing. "**Why was  
I transported here?! This is not my proper timeline!**"  
  
***CORRECT!*** the phoenix's eyes narrow. ***HOWEVER, YOUR SURFACE  
SELF, WHILE AFFECTED BY THE AGENT OF ENTROPY KNOWN AS THE SAIKOO JINSEIJITSU,  
DID FORCE YOU TO AFFECT THIS TIMELINE WHEN YOU CROSSED INTO IT!!***  
  
"**Didn't I *create* this timeline?!!**" Ataru looks incredulous.  
  
***NO! THE DEVICE YOU USED MERELY PIERCED INTO A POSSIBILITY WHICH  
COULD HAVE BEEN HAD THE URUSIANS CHOSE DIFFERENTLY!! HOWEVER, THE FACT THAT  
YOU ONCE CAME HERE DID ALTER THE DESTINY OF THIS TIMELINE! YOUR PRESENCE HERE  
HAD UNLEASHED THE TRAGIC EVENTS YOU NOW SEEK TO CORRECT!!***  
  
"**Then how do you expect me to correct them now?!**" Ataru demands, his  
eyebrow rising in curiosity. "**Time travel is certainly not an option since  
that'll just revert me to my proper timeline!**"  
  
***TRUE, BUT BEFORE YOU CAN CLAIM YOUR DESTINY, YOU MUST ELIMINATE ALL  
REMINDERS OF YOUR PAST MISDEEDS!*** the phoenix begins to fade. ***THAT...AS  
YOU NOW MUST REALIZE...INCLUDES THOSE WITHIN THIS TIMELINE...***  
  
The fiery creature disappears. Ataru's eye returns to normal. "Oh,  
just wonderful!" he moans. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"How was dinner?" Benten muses as she starts to gather plates.  
  
Ataru and Sakura relax, patting their stuffed abdomens. It is later  
that day, with the sun already set beyond the peaks of the Kantou-sanchi.  
"Oh, I wish I could cook as good as this!" the priestess stretches herself.  
"Where did you learn to be such a good cook, Benten?"  
  
Ataru stares at Sakura, not believing that this woman complementing the  
Fukunokami's cooking was incapable of conceiving her own thoughts without the  
aid of some master bio-neural program not so different from the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu*. "I learned with practice!" Benten smiles. "I got loads of  
practice when I was in Alcatraz awaiting trial."  
  
"Alcatraz?!" Ataru looks surprised. "I thought that place was closed!"  
  
Embarrassment crosses Benten's face as she sits beside Ataru. "When we  
invaded, the commander for western North America made use of the Rock as his  
personal headquarters. When everyone surrendered, it was turned back to a  
prison. Oyuki, Lan and I stayed there while we were awaiting our trials."  
  
"Did you try to escape?" he smiles.  
  
She shrugs. "Lan tried. The airhead went totally ballistic when Rei  
got iced, but she lost what little brains she had at the same time! She  
couldn't figure her way out of a toilet sometimes," Benten giggles. "Then  
again, the jerk was asking for it after what she did to your grandma!"  
  
Ataru looks around, remembering another thing about this timeline. "Is  
Grandma still here or is she still living on Jiyuu?!"  
  
"On Jiyuu," she sighs. "She didn't want to come back to Earth even  
after the Battle. Fate knows, Earth owes her a lot because if it wasn't for  
her, we wouldn't've been cut off from re-enforcements when the Zephyrite Navy  
wiped out the Urusian fleet at Sakusei, then wrecked Phentax Two. If we had  
backup, maybe we'd still be in control of Earth."  
  
"Maybe not," Ataru looks at Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Darling?" the priestess smiles.  
  
"Sakura, companion," the Fukunokami whispers.  
  
Sakura's features alter. A sensual sigh uttering from her lips, the  
priestess slides over to gently embrace Ataru. "Darling, don't be sad," she  
huskily whispers. "I'm here to make it better."  
  
Ataru jolts as her lips caress his neck. "Hey!!" he gasps. "What are  
you doing, Sakura?!!"  
  
"I'm here to be your companion," the priestess purrs, moving to undress  
herself. "Can't I be your companion, Darling?! Don't you love me?!"  
  
"I...I...I...!" Ataru stammers, falling back as the robes begin to fall  
away, exposing much of the body he once madly lusted for.  
  
"Take me, Darling...!" Sakura playfully growls as she kneels atop him.  
  
"No, stop it!!" he pushes her away. "Sakura, neutral!"  
  
The priestess freezes, then pulls away, assuming a neutral stance, her  
face emotionless. "Darling, why'd you stop her?!" Benten gasps. "You always  
liked it when I made her do that!!"  
  
"You idiot!!!" Ataru snaps, knocking the Fukunokami over. "I said it  
before!!! She's a human being!!! Treat her like one!!"  
  
"If I could, I would!!!" Benten gets back up, leaning at the Terran.  
"Don't you get it?!! She has no control over her life!!!"  
  
"Then at least let her live what life she has with a bit of dignity!!"  
Ataru growls. "She's not a toy for you to play with!!!"  
  
"You don't mind it when you play with her!!" Benten retorts.  
  
Ataru stops, suddenly realizing that in this timeline, Ataru Moroboshi  
might actually treat a lobotomized Sakura like a living sex doll. But why?  
He has a live-in companion with Benten, who was more than willing and able to  
fill the emotional gaps Shinobu's death left behind. "I...I'm sorry," he  
looks down. "I guess I'm still recovering from this last memory lapse."  
  
Benten stops, then shame crosses her face. "No, I should apologize,"  
she walks over to lean into his side. "I keep forgetting that you practically  
have no control over your life, too."  
  
Ataru gently embraces her. "There, there, Benten-chan!" he kisses her  
forehead. "We've been through hell to get to this point, but it doesn't mean  
there's no hope for us."  
  
They look at each other. "Are you the Darling I had a crush on, the one  
who's baby I carried?" Benten stares into his eyes. "Your kiss is softer.  
Your touch is softer. You treat me with such respect. Who are you?"  
  
Ataru sighs. "I am Ataru...but not the Ataru you know."  
  
Benten tenses. "Then who...?!"  
  
"Both who...and when," he pulls away from her. "I'm from a different  
quantum reality...a different timeline."  
  
Hearing this, she relaxes. "How could you tell?"  
  
"Simple," he shrugs. "The history of my life...from just before the Tag  
Race to this moment...is different from what you experienced."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
He sighs. "The Urusians never invaded."  
  
The Fukunokami blinks. "I can't see how that was possible! The jerk  
the computer chose to be Earth's tag champ was supposed to be the best..."  
  
"Because I was the one who ran the tag race against Lum," the Terran  
continues. "And I won it, too," pride shines on his face.  
  
"You?" she considers the possibility, then nods. "Yeah...even before we  
knew of that beast, you were the slipperiest devil the T.U.F. had working for  
them! That does make sense. Still, how the hell did you get here?"  
  
"You...better sit down," Ataru sighs. "And get Sakura dressed and make  
her normal, please!!"  
  
"Okay," she sits, looking at Sakura. "Sakura, dress." After the  
priestess slips on her robes, she commands, "Sakura, work-life."  
  
The priestess blinks. "Oh, I passed out again," she yawns. "Well, I've  
got to go back home."  
  
"Come back tomorrow?" Benten escorts Sakura to the door.  
  
"I will," the latter smiles. "Good night, Darling."  
  
"'Night," Ataru waves as Sakura leaves.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Darling's Bad Day! Alternate Lum-san  
Revisited" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-second of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "DARLING'S BAD DAY! ALTERNATE LUM-SAN REVISITED," Ataru  
finds himself in the alternate timeline he believe he created in "Alternate  
Lum-san." In truth, the *te'a* brought him here so he could repair the damage  
his presence unleashed in this timeline. In this reality, in the wake of Lum  
being shot down by Mendou, the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was unleashed on an  
unsuspecting Tomobiki, slaughtering hundreds as it tried to seize control of  
Ataru Moroboshi. Ataru is now learning the full extent of the damage: Benten  
is now his personal servant/would-be lover, who also gave birth to his son  
Kokeru after Shinobu was brutally shot down; hundreds are dead and Sakura is  
now a living automation. Due to the different behavioural patterns between  
him and Benten's Darling, Ataru is forced to explain himself to her...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
The door closes, then Ataru and Benten return to the living room. "So,  
you still didn't answer the question," she sits.  
  
Ataru sighs. "Well...let me put it to you this way," he chuckles.  
"What would you say could happen when I tagged Lum-chan's horns...and said at  
the same time 'now I can be married?'"  
  
Benten blinks, then falls over laughing. "Shit, you're kidding me!!!"  
she howls with delight. "No way!!! You actually proposed to Lum?!!"  
  
"It was actually Shinobu who proposed to me," Ataru blushes. "It was  
the night before the last day and I hadn't barely got close to Lum.  
Shinobu...promised to marry me if I tagged Lum. Well...I blurted out what I  
did when I tagged Lum...and she thought I was talking about her."  
  
"Oh, hell!!" she snickers. "That must've been a surprise!"  
  
"Unfortunately," he moans. "Well, she moved in lock, stock and barrel  
and in a short while, made a total disaster of my life. In retrospect, I can  
understand why she was so...possessive. She dumped Rei and was feeling quite  
lonely. It took me a long time to realize that. Meanwhile, I was doing  
anything in my power to keep her at bay. One time, when I felt that she had  
gotten totally out of hand, I decided that the best way to keep her at bay was  
to get rid of her. That's when I found her spacializer...and used it to go  
back in time to alter events so I didn't have to race Lum."  
  
She considers his words. "Oh, I get it now!" she nods. "Fortunately, I  
understand how those darn things work. You slipped out of your timeline, then  
moved into one where Megane was the one who got selected to race Lum!"  
  
"That's right," he nods, wariness entering his eyes. How would she  
react to this?  
  
To his surprise, Benten nods. "Well, I can understand that," she sighs.  
"She bent herself backwards for that cow Rei and he never gave a shit about it  
or her for that matter. I guess going into the Tag Race in your timeline, she  
was determined that the next time someone came her way, she'd make sure that  
he wouldn't run away. Luck of the draw, I guess."  
  
"Thanks for understanding," Ataru mentally breathes a sigh of relief.  
"I never realized how much you cared for Lum, much less knew her so well."  
  
"Ah, we've been together since we were kids," she shrugs, sliding over  
to his side. "I watched her back, she watched mine. It's simple. I tend to  
think of her as the sister I never had."  
  
"I guess so," he muses.  
  
"So...what brings you back to this timeline?" she stares at him.  
  
"An accident, mostly," he looks regretful. "A friend of mine...Chie's  
daughter Aikyou...was demonstrating a teleportation spell on me. I guess I  
wound up going a little farther than planned."  
  
"I guess," she sighs, sliding an arm around him. "Any hope of her or  
your Lum coming to rescue you?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Ataru notices her snuggling up to  
him. "Um, Benten...would you stop that, please."  
  
"What's wrong?" Benten looks at him.  
  
"Well...in my timeline, you're married...to Nassur."  
  
The Fukunokami recoils as if Ataru had slapped her. Standing, she backs  
away, tears flowing down her face. "N-nassur...?!" she stammers.  
  
The Terran looks regretful. "Sorry," he looks down.  
  
Benten blinks, then regains her composure. "Shit, that proved it to  
me!!" she sighs, kneeling in front of him. "The Darling I know would never  
breach the subject of Nassur to me."  
  
"Is he...dead?"  
  
"No," she shakes her head, reaching up to wipe her face clean. Fresh  
tears appear. "But...when the Urusians invaded and Lum and I came to run the  
show here, Nassur...turned his back on us. He went back to Vos, found a  
master Silent One...and had the *pe'cha* bonds we had with him broken!"  
  
Ataru blinks. "*Pe'cha*?! What's that?!"  
  
"You don't know?" Benten stares at him, tears staining her cheek anew.  
"Well...it's a low-level psychic bond Vosians can establish sometimes with  
people they really like. Once...Lum and I were as close as sisters to him.  
But...when we came to administer Earth...and especially after we started to  
crack down on people...he just turned around and ended it! As far as he's  
concerned now, we don't even exist!" she sobs, leaning towards him. "It was  
like having our hearts clawed out...and an empty hole is all that's left...!!"  
  
Ataru embraces her, looking to the stars...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ataru is awakened by the smell of breakfast. "Gods,  
I'm hungry!" he bolts to his feet as he moves downstairs. "'Morning!"  
  
"'Morning, Darling!" Benten calls from the kitchen. "Breakfast is on!"  
  
Ataru immediately attacks his food. The Fukunokami whistles as she  
watches him demolish the rice and miso soup. "Boy, no one's ever appreciated  
my cooking **this** much!!" she sighs, then begins to eat.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" the Terran laughs. "Your cooking's just as good  
as Lum's!"  
  
Benten snorts in disbelief, then sighs. Ataru stops, noticing her  
faraway look. "What is it?"  
  
"You know, I was thinking about how life must be like in your timeline,"  
she smiles. "I mean...I know I can't follow you when you go back...but you  
have to admit the temptation is there."  
  
"I understand that," he gently grasps her hand.  
  
"So what is it like?" she leans on her elbows.  
  
"Well," he sighs, "...it's not all fun and games. In fact, it seems  
never to have been fun and games now that I think about it. You and Nassur  
work as bounty hunters. Lum and I wound up going to school in Tomobiki. It  
wouldn't've been so bad if all the guys hadn't become her instant fan club,  
just like those lifeless morons on Phentax Two. In fact, many of the guys  
formed a club called 'Lum's bodyguards' so they could protect her innocence by  
keeping me in chains, so to speak."  
  
Benten shakes her head. "Believe me, Darling, I can't imagine that!  
Here, she's seen as the worst criminal to come down the pike since this Hitler  
character ran loose in Europe a half-century ago. The day she comes out of a  
coma, she'll be in the trial of the century!"  
  
"I thought O.J. Simpson's was the trial of the century," Ataru muses.  
"So, she's still in a coma?"  
  
"Yeah," Benten stands. "C'mon. Let's go see her."  
  
To the Terran's confusion, the Fukunokami moves upstairs. "Where are  
you going?" he stands.  
  
"To see Lum," Benten smiles. "This way."  
  
Ataru shrugs, then follows her. In minutes, both are in the attic. He  
is totally shocked to see two cryosleep chambers located there. He is stunned  
when he sees their occupants. "Lum!!!" he gasps. "Shinobu?!!"  
  
Both the Oni ex-governor and the Terran resistance fighter are swathed  
in a sleeved opaque suit, both of which nearly hide the crimson points on  
their chests and abdomens marking where bullets had so viciously cut their  
lives short. Life support units are connected to many points on their bodies.  
Blood and oxygen are continuously circulated through artificial hearts and  
lungs attached to the machines. Intravenous links provide nourishment. Ataru  
walks up to stare at the pale faces, then looks at Benten, now kneeling beside  
her best friend. "Are...are they alive?"  
  
"Yeah," the Fukunokami nods. "That damn thing went and nearly killed  
them...but, like Sakura, wanted them to stay alive, make them suffer! So...I  
keep an eye on them here. At least here, they're somewhat safe from any creep  
who'd want to kill Lum when she's so weak."  
  
The Terran kneels beside her, reaching over to touch the chilled glass.  
"Do they know...?" he looks at Benten.  
  
"They know," she nods. "At least...I believe they know."  
  
Ataru looks at the complex controls. "Can you open this?"  
  
"What?!" Benten gasps. "Darling, are you crazy?! You'll kill them!"  
  
"What if they're dying of loneliness in these damn ice-prisons?!" he  
points to the cryosleep chambers. "Benten, you're treating them just like you  
treat Sakura! They're human beings!! They need friends, they need to know  
someone cares for them! You can expect them to realize that if they're  
sanitized from the rest of the world!!"  
  
"I...if I let them out, they'll die...!!" Benten stammers. "Damn it,  
Darling, Lum's my best friend! I carried Shinobu's baby after I nearly  
stitched her with a magazine full of lead!! I won't let them die again, not  
if I can help it!!! I won't!!!"  
  
"Benten," he stares into her eyes. "Trust me."  
  
The Fukunokami blinks, then slowly nods. Ataru stands, then walks over  
to Shinobu's chamber. Activating the temperature controls, he engages the  
life-support functions to gently increase their feed so Shinobu would not be  
shocked back into consciousness. Watching what he is doing, Benten mimics his  
actions with Lum's chamber. By an hour, the two wounded warriors are  
theoretically able to stand room temperature. Once that is done, Ataru slowly  
opens Shinobu's chamber. Cryogenic gasses dissipate as he looks at her still  
face. Suddenly, her eyes twitch. They slowly flutter open. Her mouth opens  
as she looks over, her eyes focusing on Ataru. A twinkle of joy crosses her  
face as she comprehends who is with her. "A-...ta-...ru-...ku-...n...?!"  
  
"Hi," he leans down and kisses her forehead. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Lousy..." she moans. "Whole...body...aches..."  
  
"Relax," he gently touches her lips. "If the pain increases, we'll have  
to put you under again. Understand?"  
  
"Yes..." she nods. "Where's...our...baby...?"  
  
"Shinobu?" Benten moves to Ataru's side. "You okay?"  
  
The Terran blinks as she stares at the Fukunokami. Images of the time  
she was caught by the possessed Benten rush past. Then, her eyes focus on the  
tears of shame and regret in the alien's eyes. "Benten...what are...you  
doing...here?" Shinobu hesitantly inquires.  
  
"I got tried and convicted," Benten shrugs. "I get to stay with him the  
rest of my life," she nods to Ataru.  
  
Shinobu shakes her head. "What did they...do to you...hair?"  
  
"You should've seen what they did to Lan's!" Benten snorts.  
  
The Terran smiles, a faint chuckle escaping her lips. Her hands then  
move across her abdomen. "My baby...?" she gasps. "Where's my baby...?"  
  
"He's alive!" Benten grabs Shinobu's other hand. "He's safe! He  
survived!"  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I carried him the rest of the way," the Fukunokami smiles.  
  
Shinobu blinks, then nods. "Where are we?"  
  
"In the attic of my house," Ataru replies. "The war's over, Shinobu.  
Earth's a free planet now."  
  
"Thank the gods," she smiles. "But, where's Lum?"  
  
"Look left," Ataru nods.  
  
Shinobu hesitantly looks over, her eyes widening on seeing the unmoving  
Lum. "Lum...?" she gasps, looking back. "What happened?"  
  
"I got to her in her office," Ataru sighs. "She...was willing to give  
the spacializer to me...in hopes of my going back in time and changing history  
so that the Urusians never invaded. But...Mendou caught us together. He  
thought I had betrayed Earth...and when he was about to shoot me, Lum got in  
the way...and took the bullets he meant for me."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then sighs. "He was such an idiot, wasn't he?"  
  
"You can say that again," Ataru moans. "Benten, you stay with her.  
I'll see if Lum can be revived."  
  
"Gotcha," Benten nods.  
  
As Ataru moves to open Lum's chamber, the Fukunokami kneels beside her  
Darling's wife. "How is he?" Shinobu smiles. "Our baby?"  
  
"He's wonderful," Benten smiles. "He looks like you."  
  
"You're saying that just to make me feel good."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"I know," Shinobu sighs. "You love him, don't you?"  
  
The Fukunokami blinks, realizing that Shinobu was speaking of her  
husband. "Yeah. But...I can't take your place. Lum can't, either."  
  
"But it was to Lum that he was bonded," Shinobu sniffs. "Maybe it's  
better if I died..."  
  
"No!" Benten hisses, a wounded fury in her eyes. "Damn you, Shinobu  
Moroboshi, don't you **ever** think that! I nearly killed you once! I'll  
live with that for the rest of my life! And I'll be damned if I allow you to  
die again before you're very old!"  
  
Shinobu flushes with embarrassment. "So you're going to be my bodyguard  
now, right?" she muses.  
  
Benten looks angry, then smiles. "I guess you're stuck with me."  
  
"I don't mind," the Terran sighs.  
  
Meanwhile, Lum's chamber is opened. Ataru looks at her, a mix of  
sadness and relief on his face; sadness because Lum had suffered so much in  
this timeline, relief that it was not his Lum who had suffered. In seconds,  
the Oni's eyes open as a low moan pushes past her lips. The Terran leans down  
and gently kisses her forehead. Lum looks surprised, then shifts slightly to  
stare at Ataru. "Hi, Lum," he smiles.  
  
Confusion crosses her face as she tries to remember who he was. It soon  
transforms to delight. "Ataru..." she smiles. "Darling...it's you..."  
  
"Yeah," he nods. "Welcome back."  
  
A tear is in Lum's eye. "I knew...you'd rescue me..." she sighs. "I  
knew you'd...come back and...save me. I love you, Darling..."  
  
Ataru gently caresses her forehead. "I love you too, Lum..." he sighs,  
then mentally adds, *...no matter which dimension I'm in!*  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, look at us!" Shinobu stares at herself. "How could we still be in  
one piece after this?!"  
  
She and Lum lay covered on the futons in Ataru's bedroom, having finally  
been explained what has happened to them in the wake of the latter's injury.  
Both presently have portable oxygen canisters strapped to one side, heart  
regulators on the other and an intravenous feeder on one arm. Both women have  
rows of red sores all over their chest and abdomen. Surprisingly, both seem  
in good shape despite wounds which would normally be fatal in other  
circumstances. "Yeah!" the Oni stares at herself. "After Mendou got done  
with me, I wondered if I'd be able to walk even if I did survive!"  
  
"Hey, cry-babies, stop complaining!" Benten yells as she walks into the  
bedroom, fresh blankets and two night gowns in hand. "Just be glad you're  
alive enough to be able to complain!"  
  
Lum gasps on seeing her friend's cut hair. "Benten, what did they do to  
you?!!" she points.  
  
"Ah, this is courtesy of my new position as Darling's permanent servant  
girl," the Fukunokami shrugs, then kneels between the Terran and the Oni to  
help them dress. "You'll get a taste of it when you face the World Court."  
  
"What?!" Shinobu gasps as Benten gently slides the housecoat over her.  
"Lum has to go to trial?! Didn't you say she was forced to do what she did,  
Benten!"  
  
"Try explaining that to a bunch of judges!" Benten grunts, then moves to  
dress Lum. "Like it or not, there are a lot of people who want Lum's blood  
even if she's proven innocent by the court!!"  
  
"Then she has to leave Earth!" Shinobu sighs. "She has to go home."  
  
"I hate to say it, Shinobu...but **what** home?!" Benten sighs.  
  
Lum shudders. "What?!" she stares at her friend. "But...the Zephyrites  
promised they wouldn't do anything if we withdrew from Earth...!"  
  
"They did," the Fukunokami nods. "When our forces surrendered, the  
Zephyrites honoured their pledge. After they ensured there was no way your  
dad could come rescue you when the United Nations put us on trial, they left."  
  
"We had no defence force left," the Oni shakes her head. "What could  
Dad've used to help us, especially if Earth became a Zephyrite protectorate?"  
  
"True," Benten nods. "But right after the Zephyrites withdrew, Uru was  
attacked...by the Ipraedies!"  
  
Lum pales. "What...?" she hoarsely gasps.  
  
The Fukunokami looks sad. "The Zephyrites cleaned house, ensuring that  
there was no way an Urusian would come try bother Earth again," she gently  
wraps an arm around her friend's shoulder. "It would've been okay if it was  
just the Galactic Federation around us. They were willing to respect what had  
happened. Hell, they never went along with this in the first place! But, old  
man Schwartz was seeing green because we'd stolen his prize planet away. So,  
when the Zephyrites had their backs turned, the Ipraedies stormed in!"  
  
Shinobu gasps, easily imagining what could have happened. "They tore  
into every colony, wiping out people wholesale," Benten shakes her head. "In  
a day, everything was so much stardust! Uru was devastated. A lot of people  
escaped, fled to Fukunokami, Noukiios or Triton, eventually coming to Earth.  
But...so many died." Tears in her eyes, she looks at Lum, delivering the most  
tragic news of all. "Your parents...and Ten-chan...they're gone..."  
  
Lum shudders, not wanting to believe what Benten was telling her. "I'm  
so sorry, Lum," the Fukunokami finally allows her grief to flow.  
  
"No, no, no...not Daddy...not Mommy...not Ten-chan, too...!!" the Oni  
gasps, feeling her strength fade as she wails. "No!! It's not fair!!!"  
  
Both aliens weep. Shinobu shakes her head, sympathetic tears flowing  
down her face. "Gods, all this death...all because of us?" Shinobu tearfully  
looks at Benten and Lum. "Why?! In the name of Mercy, why?!!"  
  
"Hell, who knows anymore," Benten shrugs.  
  
"What happened next?" a voice quietly inquires.  
  
The three girls see Ataru at the door, Kokeru asleep in his arms.  
"Darling!!" Lum and Benten gasps.  
  
"Ataru-kun!!" Shinobu sighs.  
  
Ataru walks in, kneeling beside his counterpart's wife. "What happened  
next?" he looks at Benten. "I can't believe the Republic'd allow Schwartz to  
get away with that!"  
  
"They didn't," Benten nods. "When the Holy Mother got wind of what  
happened, she immediately ordered a Holy Crusade on Ipraedos." At Shinobu's  
questioning glace, the Fukunokami elaborates. "The Zephyrites are people who  
make some of your fanatic religious sects look quite tame. When a call goes  
out for a Holy Crusade, it means complete and total destruction to the poor  
bastards targeted."  
  
"More death," Shinobu numbly shakes her head. The destruction she saw  
in her two years as a resistance fighter was enough for one lifetime. The  
former occupation security minister was speaking of death in an interplanetary  
scale, where millions, even billions could die in a wink of an eye. "What  
type of insane galaxy do you people come from?!" she stares at Benten and Lum.  
  
"An...unforgiving, uncaring galaxy, unfortunately," the Oni replies.  
"Believe it or not, when we came, your people faced two bad choices: submit  
to our rule or risk invasion from the Ipraedies."  
  
"Neither choice is good," the Terran woman stammers.  
  
"Unless Megane could've won the Tag Race," the Fukunokami projects a  
knowing stare at Ataru.  
  
The Terran man nods. "So the Ipraedies are finally out of our hair,"  
Lum sighs, then looks at Benten. "I suppose that's a consolidation prize  
given what they did to all of us in return."  
  
"Could these Zephyrites have conquered these Ipraedies alone?" Shinobu  
looks curious.  
  
"They could...but this time, they had help," Benten sighs. "When the  
Zephyrites crashed down at them from coreside, the Yehisrites plunged in from  
spinside. Old Schwartz was caught between the proverbial hammer and anvil.  
In a week, it was all over."  
  
"Then...they're extinct?!" the Terran woman pales.  
  
"No, fortunately," the Fukunokami sighs. "Not even the worst Yehisrite  
is **that** bloodthirsty. But, most of the *Asan'on*...the racist part of  
Ipraedos...was wiped out. Schwartz was tried and executed for a shit stunt he  
pulled on a Yehisrite colony. Ipraedos itself, so I hear, is a radioactive  
wasteland now. A lot of conquered Ipraedies worlds were liberated. Right  
now, the Galactic Federation is squabbling over the rights to claim them. The  
Ipraedies who survived the war are now refugees. A lot made their way to  
Earth. They're now settling in places where a lot of hard labour is needed to  
rebuild after the mess we made of this place."  
  
"So we couldn't escape no matter which way it could have occurred?"  
Shinobu looks sad.  
  
"Not really," Ataru shakes his head.  
  
"But, there's some good news, I guess," Benten looks at Lum. "With the  
Ipraedies gone, the Vosians realized they didn't need to put up to the Mikado  
anymore. He was overthrown a couple of weeks after Schwartz got his head  
taken off on Cademus."  
  
"Oh!" Lum looks surprised, then sadness crosses her face. "I guess  
Nassur-chan must feel safe now."  
  
"Yeah," Benten numbly nods.  
  
Shinobu and Ataru watch this, then the former stares at the latter.  
"Ataru-kun, who is this...Nassur?"  
  
"He was...a close friend of theirs," he looks sympathetic. "Until they  
came here. He...turned his back on them. They've hurt because of it since.  
It's...hard to explain."  
  
Shinobu hums, nodding...  
  
* * *  
  
"I hated doing that," Benten sighs as she secures Lum's cryosleep  
chamber. "It was only a couple of hours for them!"  
  
Ataru sighs as Shinobu's chamber is closed. "Don't be upset, Benten,"  
he walks over to gently embrace the Fukunokami. "Even a little bit of freedom  
from this prison is better than no freedom at all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Benten nods.  
  
They hear the front door open and close. "Ataru!!! Benten!!!" a high-  
pitched female voice calls out. "Are you here?!!"  
  
"Hey, there's Tanoshii!!" the Fukunokami smiles as she and Ataru descend  
from the attic.  
  
"Tanoshii?!" the Terran looks surprised. "As in Tanoshii Seiryokuteki?!  
My uncle's ward?!"  
  
"That's her," she nods as they proceed to the main floor. "She became a  
Shinto priestess so she can help Sakura whenever she gets in trouble!"  
  
Arriving in the foyer, Ataru is quick to see not only the beautiful  
apprentice priestess, but Aisuru Megane. Tanoshii, a stunning brunette with  
brown eyes and part of her hair tied in a ponytail, is dressed in the proper  
robes of a Shinto shrine maiden. Her boyfriend possesses the maniacal looks  
Ataru remembers from his brief time in the prison located below Tomobiki High  
School, the words OUT OF ORDER still stamped on his forehead. His brown hair  
has been trimmed short with a beard and moustache. He is dressed in a plain  
man's kimono. "Tan-chan!!" Ataru beams as he embraces Tanoshii.  
  
"Ataru-chan!!" she squeals, kissing his cheek. "How are you?! Still  
suffering those memory lapses?!"  
  
"Unfortunately," Ataru chuckles, glancing at Benten. "Benten's helping  
me on that end!"  
  
"Oh, that's good!" Tanoshii nods.  
  
"How's Komeru-oji-chan?!" Benten probes.  
  
Ataru looks surprised, although he is relieved; he was about to ask that  
without knowing whether his uncle would still be alive in this timeline. "Oh,  
still on his safari!" the priestess moans. "He has no interest in dealing  
with this madcap world we live in today, not that I don't blame him!!"  
  
"Um...what happened to Aijooa, Kenmei and Yasashii?" Ataru muses,  
remembering that in his timeline, Tanoshii was a student at Butsumetsu Girls'  
High School alongside Komeru's three other female wards. "Forgive me, but I  
forgot a lot this time."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Tanoshii looks sympathetic. "Well, Aijooa is  
running the reconstruction of northern Japan's school systems. Kenmei is on  
the design bureau trying to amalgamate the abandoned Urusian technology for  
Earth's uses. And Yasashii's helping revive Japan's baseball leagues. After  
all, her father was a favourite draft choice for the Carp."  
  
"That's right," Ataru nods, then walks over to Megane. "Yo, Aisuru!  
You and Tan-chan finally tied the knot yet or what?!"  
  
"Ataru-chan, honestly!!" the priestess giggles, flushing. "I'm still  
trying to keep him down enough so I can do it with him!"  
  
"I wish I had that much luck!" the Fukunokami sighs.  
  
"Oh, give Ataru-chan time, Benten!" Tanoshii snickers. "After all, he  
still has to get over nearly losing Shinobu, not to mention the relationship  
he could have had with Lum."  
  
"That's true," Benten nods.  
  
"You...!" a gravely voice utters.  
  
Ataru turns, noticing that Megane is glaring at him. "Um...what's up,  
Aisuru?!" the former shudders. "You don't look so good."  
  
"It's you...!" Megane's hands reach for Ataru's face. "You came back to  
haunt me, did you!! You came back to gloat that you could defeat that alien  
whore Lum in your universe and I couldn't do the same here!! You slime,  
prepare for the divine retribution you long deserve...!!!"  
  
"That's enough!!!" Tanoshii suddenly appears between Megane and Ataru.  
"Aisuru-kun, back off!! Now!!!"  
  
The fanatic look on Megane's face vanishes, replaced by a calm peace.  
"Tan-chan?"  
  
"Now, go sit down and behave yourself!" the priestess points into the  
living room. "Go on!!"  
  
"O-okay," the former tag race competitor shuffles into the living room.  
  
Ataru, Benten and Tanoshii watch him move. "Shit, he's still totally  
bonkers, isn't he?!" the Fukunokami crosses her arms.  
  
"What did you expect?" the priestess sighs. "Now he's been babbling  
about meeting some other version of Ataru-chan who came to this reality  
gloating that he actually was the one who raced Lum, winning on top of that!"  
  
Ataru and Benten pale momentarily, but quickly recompose themselves  
before Tanoshii could notice. "Well, I'll bet there's many more stress cases  
out there who're still untended," the alternate timeline tag champion places a  
hand on Tanoshii's shoulder.  
  
"True," Tanoshii nods. "I thank the gods every day that there were a  
lot of *Dowe'on* spiritualists who came with that flux of refugees from  
Ipraedos. Even though many people still look on aliens with disgust and  
hatred, they still go out to try to tend to the sick and destitute."  
  
"Yeah, I remember the prostitutes working the streets here," Ataru  
thumbs outside as the three finally move into the living room to sit beside a  
still Megane. "Is that all they can do while they're here?"  
  
"Well, they don't seem to mind it," Tanoshii sits, gently bringing  
Megane into her arms. "I try to help whenever I can, but many of them believe  
that their exile on Earth is their race's penitence for their crimes against  
other alien races. Another curious thing is that a lot of Urusian refugees  
are beginning to live with many of the Ipraedies refugees. So strange, isn't  
it? They were once blood enemies or so I hear."  
  
"Well, the *Dowe'on* weren't so bad," Benten sighs. "They believed in  
the interaction between separate races, tried to promulgate it whenever and  
wherever they could. Unfortunately, they still had much in the way of trouble  
when it came to political power. The *Asan'on* had control over that."  
  
"Too bad," Ataru muses, then stands. "Well, I want to go for a walk."  
  
"Are you sure, Ataru-chan?" Tanoshii looks concerned.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Ataru smiles. "I've got work to do. I'll be back a  
bit later, Benten."  
  
"Okay, Darling," the Fukunokami looks concerned. "Be careful."  
  
"Always am," the Terran winks at her as he goes.  
  
Benten looks afraid. "I hate it when he says that!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later, as night falls over Tomobiki, Ataru makes his way through the  
streets. He had just passed what was left of Tomobiki High School. Save for  
a small house built for Ryuunosuke Fujinami and her father, the school has  
remained a ruin after the climatic battle. Visiting them, Ataru learned that  
Ryuunosuke's father has been busy trying to promulgate the school as a tourist  
attraction. So far, there have been little in the way of public interest.  
Too many people dead, too many lives disrupted, too many bad memories about a  
time Ataru thanked the gods never occurred in his timeline. Ataru was at  
least relieved that because of Ryuunosuke's personal bravery in that final  
battle, her father finally allowed her to dress and begin to learn what being  
a woman was about. Further, Ryuunosuke was united with her fiance, Nagisa  
Shinowataru, who, like his tomboy ex-classmate, was at last permitted to dress  
as he was born. At least some things were "normal" in this timeline.  
  
Soon enough, Ataru arrives in the part of the district populated by  
alien refugees. During the Occupation, this district had been cleared out so  
that officials in Lum's government could have decent housing. In the wake of  
the Liberation, the government of Japan had yet to reclaim the area for Terran  
refugees. Ataru had learned from Benten that in the wake of the war crime  
trials in the Hague, many dislocated Terrans had simply moved out of the big  
cities, places where the Urusian concentration was strongest. *In their  
minds, they're still under occupation*, Ataru muses. *If they don't recover  
soon, Earth will never think itself a free planet!*  
  
The houses show a mix of Urusian tiger-striping with Ipraedies charcoal  
green. Prostitutes line both sides of the street, a mix of Ipraedies, Seishin  
and Oni, all working together. Some are quick to notice the Terran's arrival.  
"Hey, sweetie!" a brown-haired Seishin teen walks up. "Want some fun?"  
  
"Um...not tonight, love," Ataru gently strokes the girl's earlobe.  
  
The Seishin girl gasps in shock as Ataru passes her. "Whoo!" she  
deliriously sighs. "Come back soon, eh?!"  
  
The Terran looks down at his hands as other girls greet him. Thanks to  
the *te'a*, he knew exactly how to arouse a woman regardless of their race of  
origin. What did this have to do with his destiny, a destiny he was working  
now to ensure would happen? "Hi, handsome," a non-aligned Ipraedies leans on  
a lamppost. "Care for something a little more spicy?"  
  
Ataru stares at her. "Why don't you save those exquisite green eyes for  
someone more worthy than me," he grasps her hand and gently kisses her  
knuckle, then winks as he lets her go.  
  
The Ipraedies gasps in disbelief as Ataru heads on. "Wow!!" she turns  
to a couple of Onis. "Where's he been all my life?!!"  
  
Many girls howl with delight as Ataru continues. The familiar rush of  
adrenaline thunders through his system at the chorus of attention. The old  
dreams, the old desires were returning. He could stay in this timeline as  
long as he wanted. Given his grandmother's enormous financial backing...and  
the total ruin which befell the Mendous and the Mizunokoji when the Urusians  
invaded Earth...Ataru Moroboshi could seize control of Tomobiki and turn it  
into his private playground. He already had four girls willing and able to do  
whatever he bid, despite that two of whom were now in near-comas and the third  
a living robot. Ataru wondered why his counterpart did not give in to his  
rage and lash out in vengeance against the cruel world which turned against  
him the day Lum entered his life, just like he did in his timeline.  
  
Approaching the end of the street, Ataru locates a bench, then sits  
down. The Ataru of this timeline had watched many of his friends and family  
perish before his eyes. While the Spirit War of that peaceful timeline had  
been harsh beyond reason, it was a cakewalk compared to the battle fought here  
to liberate Earth. Too many people died, Ataru's parents among them. In this  
timeline, Ataru probably cared more, had been closer to his parents, had  
deeply mourned them when they died, when other friends and former classmates  
had perished or had been permanently disfigured by the Battle. Ataru himself  
had been spared that horror in the wake of the Spirit War, had continued to  
spare himself that by living in a seashore villa beside the Pacific Ocean,  
where the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was just too intimidated by the presence of so  
much water, not to mention those who were powerful enough to keep the rampant  
ninjitsu databank in check, to attempt another breakout.  
  
Ataru sighs, waving at the odd girl who passes him by. This was a nice  
timeline despite the horrible problems...but this was not his timeline. He  
had a daughter, a girlfriend in perfect health and a whole set of problems  
partially of his own creation which needed solving. It was time to get back  
to work. Sighing, Ataru stands...then is stopped. "Hello, there," an Oni-  
accented voice speaks. "Do you want some company?"  
  
Ataru moves to refuse her...then halts. The voice was mature and so  
horrifyingly familiar. But...did not Benten say she was dead? Turning  
around, his eyes widen on seeing a familiar silhouette in the tree shadows  
behind him. "Mrs. Invader?!!" he gasps.  
  
The woman gasps as she steps out of shadow. Despite a liberal  
application of dark makeup and her usual sleeveless China-like dress being  
substituted for a lace tiger-striped nightie over bikini bottoms and high-  
heeled shoes, Lum's mother was still all too recognizable. "How...do you know  
who I am?" she points at herself, a touch of fear on her face.  
  
Ataru gently moves towards her, trying not to frighten her away.  
"You're Lum's mother," he gently whispers. "In her office when we liberated  
the town, I saw your picture."  
  
Mrs. Invader looks away. "I don't have a daughter!" she gasps, tears in  
her eyes. "Not anymore! She's dead! Your people killed her!"  
  
"Everyone thought you were dead, too," Ataru gently takes her hands in  
his. "How did you survive?"  
  
"I don't know," she tearfully shakes her head. "I watched our house  
destroyed, my husband, sister, brother-in-law and nephew gone. I asked myself  
why?! Why did I survive and everyone I loved and cared for die?! Why?!"  
  
Ataru gently allows her to collapse into his embrace as she cries. "I  
know where Lum is," he gently whispers. "Do you want to see her?"  
  
She looks at him. "Y-you're not lying...!" she firmly grasps his  
shoulders, wondering if she was dreaming. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Ataru Moroboshi," he firmly answers.  
  
Mrs. Invader shudders. "The grandson of the demoness who stripped us  
bare and left us naked when the Ipraedies came," she looks away, an ironic  
chuckle uttering from her lips. "Strange. The first night I'm on this job  
and I wind up dating the man who's grandmother was the death of my people."  
  
"You're not fit for this job," Ataru smiles. "C'mon...I'll take you to  
see Lum-chan. She'll be so pleased to see you."  
  
"I don't want to see Lum," her mother stops.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Because I lost her the day the damn Tribal Council made her Earth's  
governor," Mrs. Invader shakes her head. "I never wanted her to be forced  
into something like that! I never wanted our people to take such a risk as  
attacking a planet so close to Zephyrite space. I never wanted anything more  
for my daughter than to be a happy girl."  
  
"She wanted the same thing," Ataru sighs.  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
He firmly grasps her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "When I  
confronted Lum in her office the day the T.U.F. attacked...just before Mendou  
shot her and all hell broke loose...she willingly gave me the spacializer in  
hopes of my returning back in time and trying some way to change it so that  
her people would have lost the Tag Race. She never wanted to be Governor,  
ma'am. She wanted so much just to be back on Uru and live with her family and  
be with her friends. No one can really change time...but at least I can try  
to find some way where you and Lum could be together again."  
  
Silence falls over them as they stare at each other. The gloom which  
seems to have haunted Mrs. Invader for so long finally lifts away. Years  
drain from her face as she smiles. Ataru suddenly realizes what a beautiful  
woman she must have been when she was his age, understanding how easy it was  
for someone like Invader to desire her. "Do you mean that?" she sniffs.  
  
"I said it," Ataru nods. "C'mon."  
  
She nods. Hand-in-hand, they walk out from under the trees. Seeing the  
success the Oni had, many other girls let out wild wolf-calls and cheers,  
applauding her on her first night success. Mrs. Invader flushes as she stares  
at Ataru. "If they only knew, eh?" he chuckles.  
  
"Yeah," she smiles, shaking her head.  
  
As they proceed down the street, Ataru nor Lum's mother fail to notice a  
small group of teenagers shuffling some distance behind them. All are dressed  
in what look like familiar Tomobiki High School uniforms. Whispering among  
themselves, they move to shadow the Terran and the Oni. Seeing this from some  
distance away, an Ipraedies woman who would be even more familiar to Ataru had  
he seen her looks suspiciously at the Terran's followers. "Uh-oh!" she hums.  
"Looks like poor Shinrya-chan's about to get some unwelcome company!"  
  
"Bushi-sempai, are you sure you want to step in their way?" a Seishin  
girl looks nervous. "I mean, we don't have weapons."  
  
"I don't need weapons," the ex-intelligence officer sighs. "Stay here."  
  
The woman races down the street...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Darling's Bad Day! Alternate Lum-san  
Revisited" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-second of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "DARLING'S BAD DAY! ALTERNATE LUM-SAN REVISITED," Ataru  
convinces Benten of the truth of his situation. He then learns that Lum and  
Shinobu are still alive, preserved in cryostasis in their attic. They are  
briefly revived for a time, allowin them the chance to update themselves as to  
the situation. Ataru also learns that in the wake of the Zephyrite invasion  
of Uru, the Ipraedies attacked, sparking an intergalactic war which saw a  
stream of refugees flee to Earth. One of them, now trying her hand at  
prostitution, is none other than Mrs. Invader, whom Ataru encounters later on.  
However, there are other, less savory, characters on the lose in Tomobiki...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Meanwhile, Ataru and Mrs. Invader innocently proceed in the general  
direction of Sakura's shrine. "We're just going to pick someone up, then head  
over to see Lum, okay?" the Terran looks at her...then feels his eyes stare at  
her nearly exposed bust.  
  
The Oni flushes. "Well, if you're still interested in my company, I  
wouldn't mind," she chuckles.  
  
"Um...s-sorry about that!!" Ataru slaps his forehead. *Gods, what am I  
thinking?!!*  
  
Mrs. Invader laughs. Arriving at the front gate of Sakura's shrine,  
both find the resident priestess in question sweeping her front steps.  
"Sakura-chan," Ataru calls out.  
  
"Darling!" Sakura smiles, then hobbles over to embrace him. "Oh, I  
missed you so much!" she kisses him, then notices Lum's mother. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Lum's mom, Sakura-chan," Ataru smiles.  
  
The two women bow. "Oh, she's as pretty as her daughter," Sakura sighs  
as she gently strokes the older woman's unlined face. "Even prettier."  
  
Mrs. Invader flushes. "My, she's...friendly," she looks at Ataru.  
  
"It's a little hard to explain," Ataru stammers. "Sakura-chan, I'm  
taking Lum's mother to see her. Want to come along?"  
  
"I'd love to," Sakura nods, placing her broom aside and taking her cane  
in hand. "Let's go!"  
  
Ataru finds himself escorting two women towards his home. Watching him,  
his pursuers look incensed. "He is the one responsible for our goddess'  
fall!" a woman hisses. "Look at him! Enslaving the Great Mother and an  
innocent, defenseless priestess! He must be slain!"  
  
The others growl in agreement. *I was afraid of this!* Bushi sighs,  
watching from nearby. *They'll be the death of that poor man yet!!*  
  
* * *  
  
Later, as the three head down the street, Ataru finds himself tensing,  
his hair standing on end. "What the...?" his eyes glance left and right.  
  
"Darling, I think we're being followed," Sakura firmly grips his hand.  
  
Mrs. Invader turns to look behind them. "Don't look back," Ataru urges,  
then glances at the priestess. "Where, Sakura?" he hisses.  
  
"About ten metres back," her eyes narrow. "There's about a half-dozen  
of them, I think. Darling, if they attack, order me to combat mode. It's  
something Benten slipped into me when she and Sensei tried to cure me."  
  
Ataru is surprised. "You know what happened...?"  
  
"I live with it day after day, Darling," Sakura smiles. "If this is the  
way my life must continue, then I'll take it without hesitation."  
  
He looks sad. "I'll try to cure you, Sakura-chan. That's a promise."  
  
"I know you will," she nods, gently squeezing his hand.  
  
The Oni glances back. "Oh, no!" she gulps. "They're Niphentaxians!"  
  
Ataru stops. "Niphentaxians?!!" he snaps, then spins around. "What the  
hell are you lifeless slime doing here?!! Shouldn't you be all dead?!!"  
  
The people now in front of him stop, surprised by his challenge. "You  
are the Great Evil!!!" a woman snarls, pointing at Ataru. "You are the one  
who destroyed our Goddess, then saw to it our Goddess' home was destroyed in  
turn!!! Prepare for your divine punishment, devil of devils!!!"  
  
Ataru snarls, his left eye glowing star-white. "**That's what you  
think!!!**" he roars as psychic fire consumes him, revealing the Cyborg's  
armour beneath! "**Prepare for *YOUR* divine punishment!!!**"  
  
The Niphentaxians howl in fright as Ataru tackles them, sending them  
flying into a wall! "No, Darling!!" Sakura shudders, unable to move. "Why  
didn't you order me to protect you?!"  
  
"What is he?!!" Mrs. Invader gasps. "A guyver?!!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! The Niphentaxians are scattered from Ataru as he  
assumes a ready stance, a stun-stick in hand. "**Care to make my day,  
jerks?!!**" the machine-man cackles as he awaits the next move.  
  
"What manner of demon is he?!!" a man exclaims.  
  
"No matter!!!" a woman howls, rising to her feet, a particle blaster in  
hand. "Our Goddess' humiliation cries for vengeance!!!"  
  
"**Oh, put the peashooters away!**" Ataru mirthlessly cackles. "**Those  
things might work on a normal person, but I'm beyond normal!!**"  
  
"And for that, you will die, demon!!!" a man growls. "CHARGE!!!!!!"  
  
Before the Niphentaxians could lunge to dog-pile Ataru, several bolts of  
stun lasers belt them, knocking them down! Ataru freezes, then looks left to  
see Bushi standing there...with two other familiar faces. "**Bushi?!!  
Koosei?!! Nassur?!!**"  
  
"Nassur?!!" Mrs. Invader gasps.  
  
Ataru reverts to normal as Nassur, Koosei Ryooki and Bushi emerge from  
the shadows. Accompanying them is a blonde-haired Vosian woman dressed in a  
green sleeved form-fitting hunter's uniform. Seeing her, Lum's mother blinks  
in disbelief. "C-cinba...?!" she gasps, pointing. "B-but, y-you're dead...!"  
  
"No," the woman replies. Ataru recognizes that while the woman is an  
exact physical double of Nassur's deceased first wife, she also bears a brutal  
diagonal scar across her face. Further, her hair is worn loose, extending far  
past her waist. "My name's is Junba, ma'am. I'm Cinba's sister."  
  
"Oh," Lum's mother nods.  
  
"Thanks, Nassur," Bushi hands a blaster back to the Vosian hunter.  
  
"No problem, Commander," the Vosian muses, then stares at Ataru. "And  
you must be Ataru Moroboshi, right?"  
  
"That's me," the Terran student nods. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came at the request of the Zephyrite government," the Vosian hunter  
sighs, crossing his arms. "Unfortunately, the intergalactic war which  
resulted when Uru invaded Earth is not yet over."  
  
"What?!" Ataru looks surprised, then glances at the unconscious  
Niphentaxians. "You mean them?!!" he points. "But I've always heard that  
Phentax Two had been destroyed by the Zephyrites before they moved in on  
Uru!!"  
  
"So they did," Nassur nods. "Phentax Two itself was destroyed, as were  
the System Destroyers protecting it. However, the Niphentaxian battlefleet  
and their mobile Planet Destroyers managed to escape, despite the fact that  
the Zephyrites got help from the Kamahanites in trying to locate them. Right  
now, they've been spotted massing near Barsoom. In a matter of days, they  
could be plunging down on Earth, hell bent on destroying this planet for their  
humiliation of Lum and her people!"  
  
Ataru gulps, remembering what he had learned about the Niphentaxians'  
power during his brief visit to Phentax Twelve in "What Price For Love?" "L-  
looks like we're in for it n-now..." he stammers.  
  
"Can we expect any sort of help from anyone?" Mrs. Invader walks up to  
Nassur's side.  
  
The Vosian stares at the Oni, a touch of betrayal and disgust crossing  
his face as he remembers what her people had done to his student. "It looks  
as if they don't like each other anymore," Sakura whispers to Ataru.  
  
"Given what happened sometime back, I can understand that," he nods.  
  
Nassur relaxes. "Well, the Zephyrites, as part of their treaty  
obligations with Earth, have posted a crusade fleet in orbit over your fourth  
planet...Mars, I believe you call it...which could be strong enough to take  
out the Niphentaxian fleet, as long as the Niphentaxians are caught in  
concentration. However, Oogi's been on the run for almost a half-year. It  
doesn't take them long to understand that they have to disperse their forces  
to make their greater numbers work for them."  
  
"Not good," Ataru shakes his head, then glaces at the Niphentaxians at  
their feet. "Hey, wait a second...!" he hums.  
  
"What is it, Darling?" Sakura looks curious.  
  
A conspiratorial grin crosses his face. "I've just got a wicked idea as  
to how to put that bastard Oogi back into his place!" he chuckles, then points  
to the unconscious assassins. "Help us bring these lifeless dorks to my  
house! We've got work to do!"  
  
"What sort of work?!" Junba looks curious.  
  
Ataru looks at Mrs. Invader. "If they want their goddess alive and  
whole again, we'll just *give* them their goddess!!" he smiles.  
  
Lum's mother looks nervous...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling, you're back!!!" Benten looks pleased when Ataru steps into the  
house, having walked out of the kitchen when she was washing dishes. "Oh, hi,  
Sakura...eh?!!" she gasps when she sees who else came with Ataru.  
  
The Fukunokami's face pales on seeing Nassur for the first time in over  
three years. Koosei Ryooki is well known to her because of his relationship  
with Oyuki. Bushi's fame is almost as great as Nassur's. The presence of  
Junba sends a cold shiver down Benten's spine. Finally, she is nearly driven  
to tears on seeing Lum's mother. "Oba-chan!!!" Benten cries as she embraces  
Mrs. Invader. "You're alive!!"  
  
"Yes, I am," Lum's mother sighs. "I wish I could have come under better  
circumstances, though."  
  
"Hey, that's okay!!" Benten smiles. "Come in, come in!" she waves  
everyone inside...then stops. "What the hell...?!!" she gasps on seeing the  
half-dozen unconscious Niphentaxians now laid in a pile in the foyer. "What  
the hell are these jerks doing here?!!"  
  
"They're the vanguard of Oogi's fleet," Ataru shakes his head. "You can  
guess what could happen next!"  
  
"Oh, shit, that's not good!!" Benten shudders, then looks at Nassur.  
  
The Vosian does not see her. "So, what's your plan?" he looks at Ataru.  
  
"Lum's in cryostasis in the attic, along with Shinobu," the Terran  
thumbs upstairs. "Both are still recovering from the wounds they took when  
the T.U.F. overwhelmed the occupation forces. Bring them down here."  
  
"Right!" Junba nods as she runs upstairs with Koosei. "C'mon, Koosei!"  
  
"Coming!" the Terran smiles as he follows the Vosian huntress upstairs.  
  
Benten is surprised, then looks at Nassur. "Nassur...who is that?" she  
points up. "Is she some relation of Cinba?"  
  
The Vosian remains silent. "Hey!!!" the Fukunokami growls. "I'm  
talking to you!! At least answer me!!!"  
  
Nassur gives her an even stare. "After what you've done to these poor  
people, do you expect me to show you **any** respect?!" he icily hisses.  
  
Benten stands her ground. "Damn you to hell, Nassur, don't you **dare**  
think you've got the right to judge me!!!" she points a finger at him. "You  
weren't here!!! You acted as if what we did wasn't up to your impeccable  
standards, then turned your back on us!!! I'm going to have to live with  
those nightmares for the rest of my life!! At least respect that!!"  
  
"If you expect me to respect you after the amount of lives you ruined,  
think again!!!" he retorts. "You have a lot of gall believing that what you  
did was **proper**!! As far as anyone believes, Lum and her accomplices  
deserved what they got at the hands of brave people like him!!!" he nods to  
Ataru. "I heard that at the end of their Second World War, the victorious  
powers of Earth **hanged** the leaders of the defeated powers!!! A pity they  
didn't consider that when you, Oyuki and Lan faced their World Court!!!"  
  
"Why, you...!!!" Benten moves to slap him...  
  
...but the two are separated by Ataru. "That's enough, both of you!!!"  
the Terran growls. "Anyone does any hitting in this house, it's **me**!!!  
Got that?!!"  
  
Benten and Nassur falter, then relent. "Sorry, Darling," the Fukunokami  
sighs.  
  
"My apologies," the Vosian curtly nods.  
  
"Better!!" Ataru snarls.  
  
"Hey!!!" Junba's grunt is heard from upstairs. "Give us a hand with  
these damn things!!"  
  
In minutes, Shinobu's and Lum's cryostasis chambers are brought into the  
living room. "Alright, let's get them out of there!" Ataru moves to open  
Lum's chamber. "Bushi, can you get some blankets for them to lie on!!"  
  
"Right!" the Ipraedies runs upstairs.  
  
Benten helps Ataru lift Lum out of her chamber. Nassur watches, a sense  
of failure crossing his face. "Lum," he sighs. "I hoped she would be the  
first one I ever trained who'd succeed in life..."  
  
"Hey!" Junba lightly squeezes her brother-in-law's arm. "Now's not the  
time to think about that, Natsu-chan!"  
  
"Oh, right!!" the Vosian nods.  
  
He helps Junba lift Shinobu out of her chamber. "Lecasur's Soul, what  
happened to her?!" the huntress numbly stares at the many bullet wounds in the  
Terran woman's chest.  
  
"That's courtesy of me when I got possessed by a monster inside his  
head," Benten points at herself, then gestures to Ataru, now laying Lum on a  
blanket with the help of Bushi and Mrs. Invader.  
  
Nassur whistles. "And she's still alive?!"  
  
"That's courtesy of the *saikoo jinseijitsu*," Ataru sighs as he helps  
lay Shinobu down beside the Oni.  
  
"I'd love to hear that story!" Junba grunts.  
  
"You'll get the chance when this is over with, I hope!" Ataru sighs,  
then looks at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, lay here," he points beside Shinobu.  
  
"Okay, Darling," the priestess lies down.  
  
"Now, clear these things out of here!!" Ataru gestures to the cryostasis  
chambers, then looks to the foyer. "And bring them in here!! Put them by the  
butsudans, will you?!"  
  
"Got it!" Benten nods as she runs into the foyer.  
  
The cryostasis chambers are moved out of the house. The Niphentaxians,  
recovering, stir beside the memorials to Ataru's parents. "Wh-where...where  
am I...?!" their leader moans, reaching for her head.  
  
"**Hello, there!**" a metallic voice echoes.  
  
The woman yelps in horror as she finds herself facing the Cyborg, now  
kneeling in front of her. A two-metre long staff is in the machine-man's  
hand. "YEOWCH!!!!!!" she shrieks. "Get away from me, you devil!!!"  
  
"**Now, is that the way to greet someone about to help you aid your  
goddess?!**" Ataru muses.  
  
"What does that mean?!!"  
  
"**Look there!**" Ataru nods to behind the woman's right side.  
  
She spins around...then shrieks in fright on seeing the unconscious Lum.  
"LUM-SAMA!!!!!!" she wails, leaping over to prostrate herself at the Oni's  
feet. "Oh, Lum-sama, how did you come to fall so low?!!"  
  
"**Never mind!!!**" the Cyborg rises, moving to kneel beside her.  
"**Tell me...um, what's your name?!**"  
  
"Uh...Ikeniko..." she stammers.  
  
"**Well, Ike-chan**," Ataru sighs, "...**would you be willing to  
sacrifice your life to see Lum there and her two friends live again?!**"  
  
The Niphentaxian stares at Lum, then looks at Ataru. "Of course!!!" she  
readily nods. "Without a second's hesitation!!!"  
  
"**I thought as much!**" the machine-man nods approvingly. "**Now,  
would your friends be willing to do the same?!**"  
  
"Happily!!!" she nods.  
  
"**Confirm it with them!!**" Ataru's good eye narrows. "**I don't allow  
people to sacrifice themselves unless they're willing to do so!!**"  
  
"At once!!!" she bows, then turns to awaken her fellow assassins.  
  
The others watch this with confusion. "Benten, how the hell is it that  
he can change himself into that?!!" Koosei points to Ataru.  
  
"Search me!" the Fukunokami shrugs. "He's from another timeline!"  
  
"How'd he get here?!" Junba looks curious.  
  
"An accident, so he says!" Benten hugs herself. "Oh, gods, I hope he  
knows what he's doing! Too many lives are at risk now!"  
  
"Somehow, I think he does know what he's doing," Bushi muses.  
  
In minutes, the six Niphentaxians look prepared. "We are in agreement,"  
Ikeniko announces. "We stand ready to aid the Great Lum!"  
  
"**Good!!**" Ataru hands the staff to her. "**All of you, grasp this!  
It'll do the rest!!**"  
  
"Thank you," she bows, taking the staff in hand. "Maybe you're not such  
a devil after all!"  
  
Ataru declines to respond. Ikeniko lifts the staff into the air, then  
lowers it to point at Lum. "I am Ikeniko of Phentax Two, of the Inochi Sect  
of the Holy Church of Lum!! I and my noble companions enter Heaven today with  
our hearts full of joy, knowing the Great Lum Redet no Midorinokaminoke-oni,  
the Chosen of Heaven, the Living Representation of Creation Itself, may once  
again walk among the world of mortals!!! May our blood fuel Her continued  
drive to bring the Holy Light of Truth to those unworthy to stand in her  
presence!!! May our belief drive Her to convert those to bless Her Holy  
Lightning...!!!"  
  
"**I hate long good-bye speeches!**" Ataru mutters, snapping his  
fingers.  
  
Before the Niphentaxian could continue, the staff glows bright white!  
Energy is literally sucked out of the six aliens as it is absorbed into the  
staff, then projects forward, dividing into three parts as they feed into Lum,  
Shinobu and Sakura. The Niphentaxians fade out of this plane of existence as  
the wounds covering the three women's bodies miraculously heal. Seeing this,  
Benten is awestruck. "They're gonna be okay!!!"  
  
The others blink as the light fades. The staff disappears as Ataru  
reverts to human form. A second later, Lum's eyes open. "Oh...*datcha*,  
where am I...?!" she moans, reaching for her forehead.  
  
"Lum-chan!!!" her mother cries, running to her side.  
  
"Mommy?!!" the younger Oni gasps, then wails as she is fiercely embraced  
by Mrs. Invader. "You're alive!!!"  
  
"So are you!!!" her mother sobs.  
  
Sakura's eyes then open as she sits up. "Where am I?!!" she shakes her  
head...then looks up, her eyes widening in shock as she recognizes the man now  
looking at her. "Koosei-kun?!!"  
  
"Hiya, Thunderthighs!!!" he smiles as she leaps up to hug him.  
  
"You've come back!!!" she wails, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Ataru...?!" Shinobu's voice weakly moans.  
  
"Shinobu!" Ataru kneels to help her to her feet. "You okay?!"  
  
Shinobu stares at her "husband," then shivers. "Y-you're not  
Ataru...not the Ataru I remember...!"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "I'm from another timeline...a place where  
there never was an invasion or occupation. I came here by accident."  
  
"Th-then where's my Ataru-kun...?!" tears well in her eyes.  
  
Ataru sighs. "He's probably in my timeline as we speak. I'm sure that  
as soon as this mess is over, he'll come back."  
  
Shinobu looks down, then gently moves her hand away. "In your dimension  
or wherever you come from...are you and I married?"  
  
Silence for a moment, then he shakes his head. "No. Truthfully, we're  
hardly even friends anymore," he sighs.  
  
"Then...who are you married to?" she looks at him.  
  
"No one at present," Ataru shakes his head. "But to her very soon," he  
nods to Lum. "At least...my Lum, that is."  
  
"She's allowed to live on Earth?!" Shinobu blinks her eyes. "How?!"  
  
"Simple," he shrugs. "I was the one who raced her in the Tag Race. I  
won, too."  
  
Shinobu looks down, tears in her eyes. "I see," she shakes her head.  
"So...I never could have had you no matter which timeline existed."  
  
"Shinobu..." Ataru looks surprised.  
  
"It's better if I remain dead," she whispers as she runs out of the  
house.  
  
"Shinobu!!" Ataru gasps, then looks over. "Hey, someone keep an eye on  
her, willya?!"  
  
"No problem," Junba nods.  
  
She runs out of the house. By that time, Lum has finished hearing  
everything from her mother. Standing, she looks at Ataru. "Darling, why was  
I revived now?!" she looks curious.  
  
"We've got unwanted visitors coming our way, Lum," he sighs. "Oogi's  
about to pay us a visit!"  
  
The Oni blanches. "That's not good..." she moans.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, a crying Shinobu runs towards her family's old home. "Why  
did this happen?!!" she sobs. "Why is my husband bonded to some alien?!! Why  
am I the one who always suffers when weird things happen?!!"  
  
She arrives at the house...only to find it dark and abandoned. "My  
home!" she gasps. "No!!! My home's gone, too!!"  
  
"Shinobu!" someone calls from the darkness.  
  
Shinobu spins around to see Junba standing there. "Who are you?!!" she  
cries.  
  
"Relax, Shinobu," the Vosian walks up, gently gripping the sobbing  
Terran's shoulders. "I won't bite!"  
  
"How can I trust you?!" she hisses. "After all this, after all I've  
lived through, all I've seen, how could I trust any alien?! Why don't you go  
away?!! Go back to your planet!! Go away!!!"  
  
"I can't, Shinobu," she sighs.  
  
"What?!" she looks confused.  
  
"I have no home planet to go to," she shakes his head.  
  
The Terran stops, the flow of her tears slowing down. "What do you  
mean?" she wipes her face clean.  
  
The Vosian sighs. "I'm a clone of Nassur's first wife. I was created  
thirty-five years ago for reasons I don't understand; I don't have memories  
which go back that far. I was later used by one of Nassur's enemies to try to  
destroy him, but I rebelled and joined forces with Nassur. Even though I'm  
living on an asteroid now with Nassur, Koosei and Dakejinzou Shogai, plus a  
group of orphaned hybrid children...and even though the dictator who used me  
is dead and my people are, after so long, finally free...I'm still looking."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then hesitantly moves towards her. "Could you...help me  
find a place...I can call home...?" she looks down, her face flushing at the  
earnest attention she is getting from Junba.  
  
"I can try," she smiles.  
  
They stare at each other. Junba feels her heart flutter as her eyes  
flash green. "What's wrong with your eyes?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"N-nothing..." she stammers, a touch of relief crossing her heart.  
"It's...natural with my people."  
  
Shinobu is quick to denote the change of tone in her voice. "I see,"  
she hums, sliding her arms around her neck. "Tell me...are there other  
interesting abilities I might have to know of?!"  
  
"I guess you'll have to stick around and find out," she smiles.  
  
They drift together, their lips caressing...just as Nassur appears.  
"My, Ju-chan!!" the hunter hums, staring at Shinobu. "Recognizing short-  
lives, are we now?!"  
  
The hunter is then caked by the icy, dirty stare Junba and Shinobu fire  
at her. "**Go...away...Nassur!!!**" both growl.  
  
"N-never m-mind...!" he stammers, retreating to bathe herself...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the old "Renegade"-B rises from Earth, rocketing at the  
fastest impulse speed towards Mars. On the bridge of the cramped ship, Junba  
guides Shinobu in manning the helm while Koosei is at sensory, Sakura standing  
beside her old boyfriend. Ataru and Lum stand beside Nassur in his command  
chair. To befit her new status, Shinobu sports a pink-and-black jumpsuit  
similar to Junba's, an unknotted kill-belt around her waist. "ETA to  
Zephyrite Naval Station Olympus Mons in...twenty minutes," Shinobu looks at  
the readout, then up to Junba. "Is that right?"  
  
"That's good, Shi-chan," Junba rubs the Terran's shoulder, nodding  
approvingly. "Relax. You'll get the hang of it soon enough."  
  
"Thanks, Ju-chan," Shinobu beams as the Vosian huntress leaves her.  
  
Junba walks over to join Nassur. "Do you think this crazy plan will  
work, Natsu-chan?" she crosses her arms.  
  
"I hope it does, sis," he nods. "Oogi's probably low on supplies right  
now, given that no place in the local cluster has offered his fleet a safe  
port to replenish themselves."  
  
"Understandable," Lum moans. "Gods, I'll be glad to be rid of them."  
She then looks to Ataru. "Darling, do you think I can persuade Oogi to go  
away?"  
  
"I've got faith in you," he winks. "So does Benten."  
  
The Oni blushes. "At least someone still cares," she sighs, then moves  
to the side portals to view the passing starfield.  
  
Nassur looks at her, then to Ataru. "You of course realize that I'll  
have to arrest her and take her to the Hague for trial," the Vosian whispers.  
"If she's found guilty, she'll be joining the others in Spandau for the rest  
of her life."  
  
"Oh, I think she'll have a better option than that," the Terran crosses  
his arms. "Especially if this day goes our way."  
  
"Famous last words," Junba muses.  
  
In minutes, Mars appears in front of "Renegade." As the red planet  
looms over the small frigate's prow, a Zephyrite battlecruiser moves towards  
Nassur's ship. "Incoming contact!" Koosei barks. "Zephyrite Type Fifteen  
battlecruiser off the starboard bow!!"  
  
"I see it," Nassur nods. "Open hailing frequencies, Junba."  
  
"Got it," his sister-in-law walks over to the communications panel and  
presses the necessary controls.  
  
To Ataru's surprised, a second later, Sunhair Windrider herself appears  
on the screen. "This is the Republic of Zephyrus Starship 'Windrider Dreams,'  
Captain Sunhair Windrider PRCZ speaking," she announces. "State your business  
here, 'Renegade.' We've got a bunch of errant Niphentaxians on their way here  
and they're not coming for a social call."  
  
"I know that, Captain," Nassur stands. "I've come at the behest of your  
government to try to find some way to defuse this situation."  
  
"I'm afraid that the only thing that will make a Niphentaxian listen to  
reason is have a bomb dropped on their heads!!" Windy growls. "I'm sure Lum  
there will agree with me!"  
  
"I do," the Oni nods.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Nassur smiles, "...I believe Lum's presence could  
be the factor which will make Oogi withdraw."  
  
Windy considers that for a moment, then nods. "Very well then. You can  
try...but be warned. If you fail, we won't wait for you to get clear!"  
  
"I understand," Nassur nods. "Thank you, Captain."  
  
Windy then notices who else stands on the "Renegade's" bridge. "Ataru-  
chan, what are you doing there?!!" the Zephyrite gasps.  
  
"Hi, Windy-chan!" Ataru waves. "Actually, this is my show!"  
  
"I see," Windy muses. "Okay, then! We'll escort you to where they are!  
Follow us!!"  
  
"Thanks," Ataru nods as the screen goes blank.  
  
Junba moves to replace Shinobu at the helm, the Terran apprentice  
huntress sitting at the communications station. In minutes, the "Renegade"  
and the "Windrider Dreams" fly out of Martian space towards distant Saturn.  
An hour later, the two starships slip into orbit over Titan. "There!!" Koosei  
points. "I've got them all! Son-of-a-bitch!!!" he whistles.  
  
"I see them," Nassur grimly nods as the image of hundreds of Kashin-  
class battlewagons appear on "Renegade's" viewscreen. "Open hailing  
frequencies, Shinobu."  
  
"O-okay," the Terran fearfully stammers as she sends a hail.  
  
A second later, Oogi appears on the forward viewscreen. To Ataru's  
surprise, he does not look like a pointed-eared version of Shutaro Mendou.  
However, he has obtained something of a facelift which gives him a more  
roguish demeanor, similar to...Rei! Ataru is not surprised, seeing who now  
stands beside the Niphentaxian. "LAN?!?!?!" Lum gasps.  
  
Like Benten, Lan had heir hair cut short, although now it was curling as  
it regrew. Further, she is dressed in what appears to be a maternity outfit.  
"Lum-chan?!!" the Seishin girl gasps. "You're alright!!!"  
  
"Lum-sama, are you hurt?!!" Oogi demands.  
  
Time to get with the plan. "I'm fine, Oogi," the Oni moves to the front  
viewscreen. "As you notice, I'm not even touched," she spins around, showing  
her unmarked body. "Not a scratch on me!"  
  
"Oh, thank the Fates!!" the Niphentaxians sighs in relief. "If you had  
died, we would've lost all hope!!!"  
  
"Lifeless jerks," Ataru mutters.  
  
Nassur chuckles. "Now," Oogi regains control over himself. "Where is  
the devil who would so humiliate our goddess?!!" he growls.  
  
"You mean me?!" Ataru walks over, sliding his arm around the Oni.  
  
"You slime!!!" Oogi roars. "How dare you be intimate with Lum-sama?!!"  
  
"Oogi, stop acting like a jerk!!!" Lum snarls.  
  
The Niphentaxian relents. "Darling saved my life," Lum gently embraces  
the Terran. "And, just as I see Lan now bears your child, I now bear his."  
  
Oogi blinks, then stares at Ataru. "You saved Lum-sama's life?!"  
  
"With the willing help of six of your people who...sacrificed their  
life-forces so Lum could be restored," the Terran waves a list. "Here're  
their names!"  
  
Oogi shakes his head. "They shall be remembered as martyrs to the glory  
of Lum!!!" he declares.  
  
Lum releases herself of Ataru, then stares at Oogi. "Oogi, I have a job  
for you!" she crosses her arms.  
  
"Anything!!" the president looks eager.  
  
"I want you to turn your fleet around and go back to your space!" Lum  
points at him. "You've got the knowledge of terraforming available to you!!  
Either make Phentax Two a more habitable place again, or locate another planet  
in the same system which can suit your needs!!! I want you people to re-  
dedicate yourselves in reclaiming what you lost!! I ***DO NOT*** want you to  
come out of your system until you have a new home!!! Understand?!!"  
  
"Yes, Lum-sama!!!" Oogi readily nods.  
  
"But, what about what that creep did to Rei-chan?!" Lan snarls, pointing  
an accusing finger at Ataru.  
  
Lum's eyes narrow. "Oh, another thing," she hisses. "Lan-chan, why did  
you leave Spandau?"  
  
"What did you expect?!" the Seishin girl crosses her arms, looking away.  
"The only other creep there was this goose-stepping old dork named Hess!! He  
bored me!"  
  
"Strange, hearing that from you," Ataru snorts.  
  
"What was that?!!" Lan growls.  
  
"I see," Lum looks at Oogi. "Oogi?!"  
  
"Yes, Lum-sama?!" the president snaps to attention.  
  
"You will also consider this a direct order from me, **never** to be  
disobeyed!!" she points to Lan. "Your wife will **never** be permitted access  
to a spaceship, a space-telephone or anything else by which she can use to  
cause trouble!! Understand?!!"  
  
"What?!!" Lan cries, wide-eyed.  
  
"Of course, Lum-sama!!!" Oogi grabs his wife, bear-hugging her. "We  
shall save her from her sinful thoughts against Your Glory!!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't agree to this...!!!" Lan gasps.  
  
Her words are ignored. "Then what are you still doing in this solar  
system, Oogi?!!" the Oni growls, fangs barred. "GET GOING!!!!!!"  
  
The Niphentaxians nearly cause an interstellar traffic jam as they race  
away from the Sol system! Watching them go, Shinobu visibly shakes. "And  
they actually **worship** Lum?!!" she stammers.  
  
"They're even worse in my timeline!" Ataru sighs.  
  
"Well, that's enough of that," Nassur stands, then walks over, a pair of  
handcuffs out. "Lum," he sighs, "...by order of the United Nations, I hereby  
place you under arrest on charges of crimes against humanity..."  
  
Then, Ataru's consciousness fades as he feels something seize him...  
  
* * *  
  
"...and that was that," Ataru stirs his tea as he relaxes, once again in  
Oshika with Lum, Nokoko and Mal.  
  
The three girls look stunned. "Wow!!" his sister sighs. "I'm glad your  
people never invaded Earth, Lum-chan!"  
  
"So am I!!" the Oni nods. "I hope that other me makes it."  
  
"I'm sure she will," Ataru nods, gently embracing his girlfriend. "I  
mean, she may have been an occupation force governor, but she also helped save  
Earth from being turned to stardust by a bunch of fanatic icon-worshippers!  
At least anything I might've done in that timeline is corrected...I hope!!"  
  
"I hope so, too," Mal nods.  
  
Lum looks angry. "Oh, so **that's** what you used my spacializer for!!"  
she leaps to her feet, glaring at Ataru. "Darling, you idiot!!! What were  
you trying to do?!! Get me out of your life?!!"  
  
"Back then, yes," Ataru nods.  
  
"Why, you...!!" the Oni snarls as lightning dances over her body.  
  
Before she could zap him for something he did so long ago, she is  
instantly beseige by a mass of feathers from Ataru, Nokoko and Mal. "Look  
who's talking!!!" Ataru's sister laughs.  
  
"Hey!!!" Lum gasps as she is nearly overwhelmed by the ticklish feeling  
assaulting her from all sides. "Three against one!!! No fair!!!"  
  
"Now you know how I feel sometimes!!" Ataru laughs as he playfully  
shoves Lum to the floor, swamping her with a kiss.  
  
"Oh, Darling!!!" the Oni lustfully sighs as Mal and Nokoko laugh...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: A ghost from Koosei's past comes back, offering him the chance to  
put an end to not only the most painful chapter of his life, but also of  
Nassur's. Will he take it or will he risk Tomobiki's destruction? Return  
soon for an intimate look at the history of Sakura's and Oyuki's boyfriend,  
"Koosei's Story!"  
**** **** **** 


	28. Alternate Lum-san III: Repercussions (b...

Tomobiki.  
  
Ataru Moroboshi is wandering around the town, looking confused. Not  
unusual, some might say. The houses and businesses that he knew as bombed-out  
wrecks not five minutes before, were now whole. Ataru stared in astonishment.  
  
He wondered briefly if he had accidentally activated the spacializer.  
The Tomobiki Underground Force had forced Ataru to steal it the previous day,  
thinking that they could use it to return in time and prevent the invasion.  
But it turned out that Lum had predictied their behaviour, and equipped the  
spacializer with a homing device. Ataru had been volunteered to bring it  
back, since it was his fault it was there in the first place. Ataru and  
Shinobu protested, but were outvoted.  
  
Unfortunately, retrieving the device was proving harder than he thought.  
He had gotten halfway to the school, Lum's base, when a wave of dizziness  
washed over him. When he looked up again, the buildings that had been  
destroyed a few months previously were suddenly back, as if they had always  
been there. Furthermore, there were people on the streets, in complete  
violation of the curfew!  
  
Ataru was of two minds about all of this. On the one hand, he wanted  
nothing more than to be back at headquarters with Shinobu. She was almost  
eight months pregnant, and Ataru wanted to be there when she had the baby.  
  
On the other hand, he wanted to get another look at the underwear those  
enemy babes were wearing. He still felt a little guilty about his lecherous  
impulses, after all he was married with a child on the way. But he could not  
help himself. It was not just the thrill of getting his hands on their  
panties, it was...  
  
It was Lum.  
  
Ataru was definitely of two minds about her. The woman who had invaded  
his planet, killed his grandmother, and presided over a reign of terror the  
likes of which the world had never seen. And yet he felt close to her, as if  
he understood why she was doing what she did. He never voiced these opinions,  
of course. Mendou would probably cut him in two for such traitorous  
mutterings. But when he was pawing through her underwear, he could not help  
but notice the picture on her dresser, showing a younger Lum smiling next to  
her parents. It seemed very different from the cold governor they knew.  
  
Suddenly another wave of dizziness swept over him again. When he shook  
himself out of it the setting was much different. He was in Lum's office in  
Tomobiki High School...and she was laying in his arms, dead!  
  
*NO!!!! This can't be happening!!!* he thought. Consciousness slowly  
began to fade as he looked at her body in his arms. Then, just before he  
passed out, he felt something, a bond of some sort, snap. He knew then that  
it connected him with Lum, but he was in no shape to do anything about this  
revelation.  
  
The last thing he perceived before his consciousness fled was a voice  
deep within his mind howling with glee.  
  
"*FREE!!!! AFTER SO LONG, I AM FINALLY FREE!!!!!!*"  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Alternate Lum-san III: Repercussions"  
Part 1  
by Sean Gaffney  
gaffney@iconn.net  
**** **** ****  
Edited by James Bateman, Fred Herriot, E.B. Kushnir, and Sebastian Weinberg  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Except for the teaser and flashbacks, this story takes place during and  
following the events of "Darling's Bad Day! Alternate Lum-san Revisited."  
That story and "Alternate Lum-san" should probably be consulted before reading  
this work.  
  
2) Once again, I use the spellings I'm comfortable with in my stories,  
hence 'Ran' and 'Ryouko.' And this is a serious fic, therefore I will not use  
the phrase '[BLANK]' when I mean to say fuck. Be warned. :-)  
  
3) Thanks to Mike and Fred for letting me write this. All characters are  
original to Rumiko Takahashi, except those created for this series by Mike  
Smith and Fred Herriot.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Tomobiki, one year later.  
  
Ataru Moroboshi wandered the deserted streets. There was not a curfew  
anymore, but there did not need to be. This area was almost deserted and  
those that did were either dispossessed Urusians and Ipraedies, or those who  
needed a reminder every day of what they had faced.  
  
Ataru was one of the latter. He needed to remind himself of what he had  
become. Every day he relived the horror of his mind falling apart, when the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* had slaughtered so many people. He was afraid that if he  
let it go, it would all unravel again.  
  
He was not helped by the fact that the people of Earth saw the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* as the hero of the liberation, that they commonly used it as a  
threat to other alien races who harboured thoughts of invasion. Ataru  
snorted. The governments of Earth had no idea what they were talking about.  
If the *saikoo jinseijitsu* ever got out of his head again, Earth would be the  
first to suffer.  
  
And now he was out prowling the streets, no real destination in mind.  
He had taken to doing this recently to get away from Benten and Sakura. Not  
that he objected to their presence in his life, but...Sakura's presence caused  
him so much pain, pain he tried to suppress. And Benten, hateful enemy turned  
unwilling servant turned friend and confidant, watching the fire and spirit  
within her slowly die was just as painful. She had nobody left in the world  
except Ataru, and he would not give her what she wanted: himself. They could  
only go so far, but no farther. And so she suffered, needing someone but  
being unable to do anything about it.  
  
He knew that going out for these walks, limiting his contact with them,  
was the worst thing he could do. But he needed to keep himself distant. It  
was for their sake. They could not get attached to him. He was too  
dangerous. Eventually, he hoped to persuade the World Court to reduce  
Benten's sentence, so that she could start her life over. After all, her  
atrocities were nowhere near as bad as Ran's.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He staggered and  
began to panic; the last time this had happened, Lum had died in his arms and  
triggered the apocalypse that followed. Tomobiki faded out of his vision, and  
he suddenly staggered. *Oh, please, not again...!* he thought.  
  
A room slowly came into focus, people standing around him. He  
recognized Chie and Sakura...Sakura?! Where were her scars? And there was  
Ashin, who he knew was dead (because the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had personally  
taken care of him), and...  
  
And Lum, slowly being assisted to her feet by someone who could only be  
his sister...Nokoko!  
  
Ataru fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's starting to come round."  
  
"What should we tell him?"  
  
"The truth," said a voice Ataru now recognized as Chie's. "I sense that  
anything else would be harmful. However. I also sense that the truth will  
harm him."  
  
Ataru opened his eyes and looked around. He almost fainted again at  
what he saw first...Lum, whole and alive, and yet looking at him as if he was  
an impostor. "What...what's going on?" He tried to keep himself calm. A  
shock like this was exactly the sort of thing that the ninja database in his  
head was waiting for. There had to be an explanation for this. "What are you  
all doing here?"  
  
Everyone looked at Chie, who appeared to have been elected speaker for  
the group. "I apologize. My daughter Aikyou has recently been appointed as a  
priestess, and we were holding this celebration in her honour. She wanted to  
demonstrate her powers, and so Ataru volunteered to be the subject of a  
teleportation spell."  
  
Ataru's eyes narrowed. "I *am* Ataru," he said coldly.  
  
"Yes, you are," Chie replied, unfazed, "but not the Ataru of this  
universe. Aikyou was interrupted in her casting by Sakura's uncle, and there  
was a miscalculation. From what we can gather, you have been drawn into an  
alternate timeline, and he is in yours. This is not your world, Ataru  
Moroboshi, as I'm sure you are no doubt aware. How many differences there are  
between them...that is something only you can tell us."  
  
Ataru felt himself losing his grip on the situation. "Different  
events," he murmured to himself. "How different? How did you repel the  
Urusian invasion?"  
  
Lum spoke to him for the first time. "Invasion? What invasion?"  
  
Ataru avoided looking at her, the sight almost brought tears to his  
eyes. That or fury, he was not sure which. "The tag race, of course, that  
you raced against Megane. And the invasion that followed."  
  
Lum seemed horrified. "But...I raced against you! Or rather, against  
Darling! And he won, so there was no need to invade!"  
  
Ataru turned towards the fireplace. "There you go. Where I came from,  
Megane lost and Uru invaded. Thus began the reign of Governor Lum. A reign  
that ended when Mendou killed her."  
  
That got everyone's attention. Lum fainted again. Nokoko was aghast.  
"Killed her?! Why?!!"  
  
Ataru decided that fury was definitely the emotion to go with. "Because  
Lum presided over a reign of terror that lasted for over a year. She and her  
staff committed atrocities the likes of which hadn't been seen since the  
Second World War."  
  
This time it was Lum's turn to get angry. "How could you say that! I  
would never do anything like that!"  
  
"You did. Maybe not you, but your alternate self. And that is  
something that I may never forgive, even with the bond between us."  
  
"There's a bond between me and *my* Darling! I have nothing to do with  
you! I can still feel him faintly in the back of my head. I can't feel you  
at all."  
  
Ataru grimaced. "Then you're lucky. I have Lum and Shinobu in  
perpetual comas at my home. I go to see them every day...but I can't feel  
them at all."  
  
Chie attempted to take control of the situation. "You say that Lum was  
killed by...*Mendou?!* And that she ruled over your world. What brought it  
to a stop?"  
  
Ataru's face became lost in shadows. "The *saikoo jinseijitsu,*" he  
whispered.  
  
Everyone suddenly became silent. Lum walked up to him, but stopped as  
she saw his body stiffen. "I apologize. I thought...I hadn't thought, that  
was the problem. This world really is different from yours, isn't it?"  
  
"I can't see many similarities at all. Many of my friends are gone.  
Lum and Shinobu are in comas resembling death. Sakura is permanently  
lobotomized and crippled," Ataru went on, not even glancing at the shock on  
Sakura's face, "...Benten has been sentenced by the World Court to be my  
slave...nothing's the same." He turned to the group. "Mendou, Tobimaro,  
Tsubame, Ashin, my parents, Paama, Chibi, Kakugari...all of them are dead.  
Uru is a wasteland in space, courtesy of the Ipraedies. And Ipraedos isn't  
even that much, thanks to the Zephyrites and the Yehisrites. And everyone  
thanks me for this. They call me the "hero of the liberation," the savior of  
Earth. All the *saikoo jinseijitsu* did was lash out at everyone connected to  
me or Lum. I didn't do anything. And they treat that fucker like a hero!"  
  
Everyone stood in silence, stunned by Ataru's harshness; coarseness was  
not a part of him. "There are still...gaps in my memory, where I have no  
recall of what I've done. I'm going to school one morning, and then suddenly  
the tag race is over. I'm proposing to Shinobu, and then we're at the  
wedding. I go out to return Lum's spacializer, and I'm suddenly holding her  
dying body in my arms."  
  
Lum had gone white. "My...my spacializer? Darling..." She paused in  
sudden fear. "When did that happen? In your time?"  
  
Ataru looked at her for the first time in several minutes. "About a  
year ago."  
  
"That...that was when Darling stole *my* spacializer...and afterwards,  
he was saying how glad he was that I wasn't dead."  
  
Chie and Nokoko faced her. "Are you saying that our Ataru-chan caused  
this?" Nokoko asked.  
  
"Well, he never wanted to talk about it," Lum mused.  
  
"It would make sense," Chie mused. "If he used the spacializer, he  
might have changed history...sufficient to bring about the events we've heard  
about." He turned back to Ataru. "This might just explain your memory..."  
  
Ataru's face made even Chie pause in silence. He was desperately trying  
to hold back his anger, but looking at the faces around the room was not  
helping him. "I see. Thank you, that explains a lot. If you'll excuse me, I  
need to go for a walk."  
  
Aikyou tried to stop him. "But Ataru, we need to find a way to get you  
back to your proper dimension..."  
  
"I know, and I'll come back here. But finding out that this universe's  
Ataru Moroboshi has been responsible for so much of the pain I've suffered...I  
can't be around you." He turned to Lum. "Especially not you."  
  
And with that, he walked out of the door. The others stared after him.  
"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Sakura.  
  
"He seemed so cold and distant...did you notice who wasn't mentioned?"  
Nokoko mused. "Me, Mie-chan, any of his other recent friends...I wonder what  
happened to the other me."  
  
Lum stared out the door with a sad look in her eyes. "Is there anything  
we can do for him?"  
  
Chie followed her gaze. "This Ataru keeps his demons caged within him.  
He has not yet learned how to banish them. He has to learn that on his own.  
We can talk to him, comfort him...but the learning must come from within." He  
looked at Lum. "Your alternate might have been able to help...but he isn't  
bonded to her anymore. I'm not sure what he'll do."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru walked through the town...Tsuchiura from what he could tell,  
though his memory was not what it was. Tsuchiura had been one of the towns  
completely destroyed in the invasion.  
  
He breathed hard, getting angry in spite of himself. *So, this Ataru  
tried to change history, and in the process ruined my life. Thanks a lot!*  
  
This was getting him nowhere. After all, it was not as if his life had  
been all that hot before. The Urusians had invaded and destroyed his planet.  
He was forced to live in a sewer, on the run from forces that would have  
tortured and killed him if he were caught. Not much of a life.  
  
This Ataru, on the other hand, not only appeared to have won the tag  
race, but still had Lum bonded to him. Nokoko had returned here. In his own  
universe, Ataru's sister had vanished at age six, and he still had no idea  
where she was. Most of all, nobody looked at him with awe, or fear, or both.  
*Not only did this Ataru ruin my life*, Ataru thought, *...but he's gone and  
improved on it.*  
  
Ataru was not looking where he was going anymore, dark thoughts brewing  
in his mind. When they became too much for him, he lashed out with his foot,  
kicking a nearby tree.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind?! Some of us are trying to think up here!"  
  
Ataru, startled, looked up...and into the face of another dead man.  
  
In his own universe, Tobimaro Mizunokoji had joined forces with Shutaro  
Mendou shortly after the destruction of their clans. They left a force of  
bodyguards to watch over their sisters, and with the rest, joined their fellow  
Tomobikians and formed the TUF. Mendou was the leader, and it showed. The  
speeches and bluster were something Ataru had gotten sick of right away.  
Tobimaro, however, had been the one who had actually made sure things were  
done. Ataru rarely took notice of what Mendou said, but always listened to  
Tobimaro, a fact which infuriated Mendou.  
  
This, of course, meant that Tobimaro had been one of the first victims  
when the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had burst out of his head. He had rushed into  
the room, and the possessed teen had used the heart-blast touch. Exhausted by  
the battle, Tobimaro had not been able to recover. After Lum and Shinobu,  
this was the death Ataru regretted the most.  
  
And now, here he was in front of Ataru, sitting on a branch about twenty  
feet in the air. He seemed troubled, but it was hard to tell with Tobimaro,  
who behaved very much like the typical samurai.  
  
Tobimaro appeared to recognize Ataru as well, or rather recognized him  
as the *other* Ataru. "Ataru? What are you doing here in Tsuchiura?"  
  
Ataru looked up, trying not to give away his feelings. "I should ask  
you the same thing? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, well, that's your fault in a way, I suppose. What with all the  
events in Tomobiki, especially with what's been happening to my sister, I  
decided to go train for a few months. I'm just getting back now. I stopped  
in this tree to rest after lunch."  
  
Ataru frowned. "It's nine o'clock in the evening. Why are you still  
here?"  
  
From what little he could see, Tobimaro appeared to flush. "I'm having  
a little trouble getting back down."  
  
Ataru laughed. Tobimaro's acrophobia, and his deranged attempts to cure  
it by climbing trees, seemed constant in any universe. He located the ladder  
that had slipped down, and righted it so that Tobimaro could descend.  
Tobimaro then looked closely at Ataru. "Now, you never answered my question.  
What *are* you doing here? From what I've heard, you should be in Oshika  
plotting everyone's decline and fall."  
  
*This sounds interesting,* thought Ataru. When in doubt, be  
non-committal. "I'm just trying to get away from it all for a bit. Things  
have been getting more complicated lately."  
  
Tobimaro laughed, leaning against the tree. "Things have always been  
complicated. It's just that people are noticing it now. I'm not sure whether  
I want to go back to Tomobiki, to tell you the truth."  
  
Ataru cocked his head. "So why are you?"  
  
Tobimaro snorted. "Family, what else? I need to be there to make sure  
my parents don't engage me to Ryouko Mendou while I'm gone. And...I'd like to  
see if my sister is any better." He paused for a moment, uncomfortable  
memories playing across his face. "I know it wasn't you, Ataru, but I may  
never forgive the *saikoo jinseijitsu* for what it did to her. I know she has  
Osooko now, and that's wonderful, but...much as it made me uncomfortable, I'll  
miss that bond I had with her." He smiled. "Not her jumping into my futon,  
but the closeness we shared. That's gone now."  
  
Ataru's head reeled. His sister jumping into his bed? And why did the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* not kill Asuka? Was it more merciful here? He decided  
to guide the conversation where he wanted it to go, something he was always  
good at. He decided to take a chance. "That's interesting coming from a man  
who hates women." He hoped this Tobimaro was like his counterpart.  
  
Tobimaro's eyes glinted. "It's been a lot harder than you think, you  
know. Most of my experience of women is with Ryouko-chan, and that's not  
exactly a flattering picture." He sighed. "I think...given time, I could  
meet the right woman. But I'm not sure if my life is ready for that. That's  
what you were doing, Ataru: making us grow up, even if we don't want to.  
Actually, perhaps deep down, we do. Maybe that's why I'm going back to  
Tomobiki, to get ready."  
  
Tobimaro glanced over at Ataru, and noticed his stare. "Is there  
something wrong?"  
  
Ataru started. "No, no. Just...well, I was staring at your eyes, to be  
honest."  
  
"Ah, yes, the famous sparkle," Tobimaro retorted. "It's a genetic  
defect in the family, though of course we would never dare to admit it. It's  
interesting, I'll grant you that. When I was seven or eight, girls would  
flock around me. I never realized it back then, but they were all fascinated  
with my eyes. Shuu-chan hated it. It took all the attention away from him.  
Another reason for our feud. Not all of it was about baseball, you know."  
  
Tobimaro continued to ramble on. It was obvious that he was desperate  
for human contact. Ataru kept introducing random subjects into the  
conversation, listening more to the tone than the actual words themselves.  
This world seemed so different from his. Tomobiki seemed almost like an  
actual person rather than a place.  
  
Suddenly Ataru blinked, and felt himself remembering. The memory loss  
came with another problem: occasionally he suffered from flashbacks,  
recalling things that he had forgotten. This appeared to be one of those  
times, as Tobimaro faded into the background and he suddenly found himself  
somewhere else. Not travelling between dimension, but within his own mind...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru walked through the door to his and Shinobu's small quarters.  
Today had been rough. They had almost been caught, and had lost one of the  
Kurotenshi. Ataru took casualties hard, and at the moment he was far from the  
lecherous idiot he presented most of the time.  
  
He entered to see Shinobu sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into  
space. Thankfully, Shinobu had stayed here for this mission, pleading  
sickness. Still, to see her unmoving on the bed was a little nerve-wracking.  
He shook her gently. "Shinobu-chan?"  
  
She focused on him, and slowly returned to the world. "The stick is  
blue," she said.  
  
Unable to follow her, Ataru responded, "The dog barks at midnight. Is  
this some TUF thing? What's the matter?"  
  
She looked at him with despair in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Ataru-kun."  
  
At first he stared at her stupidly. Then his eyes got big, and he  
started to jump around the room. "Yatta!!!" he shouted. "We're going to have  
a baby!!!" He ran over and hugged Shinobu. "A baby!!! Whoo-hoo!!! I'm  
going to be a father!!! You're going to be a mother!!! We're...what?! What  
is it?" Ataru noticed Shinobu staring at him in horror.  
  
Suddenly she slapped him. "Ataru-kun, what are you thinking!?! I can't  
be pregnant now! What kind of world is this for a child! I can't think about  
children now! We've got to worry about the liberation of our planet! Oh god,  
how could this have happened?" She started to cry.  
  
Ataru was stunned. He assumed that she would be as happy as he was.  
When they were kids, she was always talking about getting married and having  
children. It was one of her lifelong dreams. Now that dream had become a  
nightmare to her. He could not let that happen.  
  
He took her in his arms, holding her until she stopped sobbing. Then he  
began to speak. "Shinobu-chan, you don't know what you're saying. This is  
the best thing that's ever happened to us. We're going to bring a child into  
the world. And if the world is less than perfect...that will give us more  
reason to change it, won't it? Shinobu, you wait until the others hear about  
this. They'll be cheering. This is the first baby we've seen in this town...  
almost since the invasion. It's our child, but it's also a symbol. Of Earth,  
and our refusal to knuckle under. It's a wonderful thing, Shinobu-chan...  
you've made me so happy." Ataru was surprised to find there were tears in his  
eyes.  
  
Shinobu looked at her husband, and suddenly remembered why she married  
him. It was this person, the wonderful man behind the lecher. She hugged  
him, crying with joy now. "You're right, Ataru-kun. No matter what world our  
baby grows up in, we'll make sure he's happy. Oh, Ataru-kun, I love you..."  
  
She pulls him down to the bed in a kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ataru! Can you hear me?! What's the matter?!"  
  
Ataru 'woke' to find Tobimaro looking at him anxiously. He wondered how  
long he had been standing there staring into space. "I'm alright. I was just  
zoning out there for a moment."  
  
"Well, try not to do that! Everyone worries around you now, y'know!  
It's only been a few months since the Spirit War, and I haven't seen you  
since. Who knew what you'd be like!"  
  
Tobimaro was rambling again, better cut him off. "I'm alright, I said.  
In fact, I think I'm feeling better than I have all evening. Thank you,  
Tobimaro."  
  
Tobimaro stood there, puzzled. "Um...anytime. Well, I'm headed back to  
Tomobiki. Will you be alright?"  
  
Ataru smiled. "Yes, I suppose I'd better get back to the party. I have  
some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"Well, okay. Good luck!" Tobimaro appeared to have totally lost the  
thread of their conversation. He wandered off, heading back in the direction  
of Tomobiki.  
  
Ataru sighed, and started back towards Chie's shrine. He owed them an  
apology, he supposed. He been too harsh with them. He had gotten so used to  
being harsh, to letting no emotion get through his cold exterior, that all  
these changes had made them come out in a rush. He owed Lum an apology most  
of all. It was unfair comparing her with the Lum of his universe.  
  
He was still unsure about her, even now. She had orchestrated the  
destruction of his world, and that fact sat on his mind like a cold ball of  
iron. But the *saikoo jinseijitsu*, when possessing him, had revealed that he  
had been bonded to Lum as a child, even before he had met Shinobu. That was  
what broke his mind, the shattering of the bond between them. What that bond  
meant...that was still a mystery to him. He loved his wife. But he felt that  
somehow, he was meant to be with Lum. Sitting in his attic, looking at the  
both of them dying, he had racked himself with guilt trying to reconcile the  
two beliefs.  
  
He thanked the gods every day, however, for his son. Kokeru might be  
growing up in an Earth torn apart, but he was also the hope for the future.  
He wondered if the Ataru in this world had someone like that, someone to call  
his own, to touch and love as only a parent could. Ataru smiled to himself.  
Despite everything, there were some bright spots in his life.  
  
He approached the shrine, steeled himself, and entered. There, he found  
Chie, Ashin, Aikyou and Sakura standing over a chalk circle in deep  
discussion. To his dismay, he saw Sakura's uncle Cherry off to the side,  
being ignored by everyone else. Ataru wandered over. "Hello, Cherry."  
  
Cherry looked at him in surprise. He had not expected Ataru to give him  
the time of day. "Hello, Ataru. I see your face is even more unlucky than  
usual."  
  
Ataru grimaced. Apparently this world's Cherry was not different here.  
Still, he could not bring himself to be rude to the monk, after everything  
that had befallen him in Ataru's own universe. "You could be right there,  
Cherry. I'm not feeling especially lucky today."  
  
The others turned, noticing him for the first time. "You decided to  
come back, I see." Sakura said to him.  
  
"Of course, I have to get home." Ataru had decided that while he would  
be polite, there was no reason for him to be talkative. "I apologize to all  
of you for my actions earlier. It hasn't been the best of days. Especially  
you, Lum, you don't deserve what I said to you. In my world, I have...very  
mixed feelings towards your alternate. That influenced my words towards you.  
Anyway, let's get on with it," he said, stepping into the circle. "Do I stand  
here?"  
  
The others were brought up short by Ataru's clipped tone, as well as his  
abruptness. "Well...we're just about ready. Aikyou thinks she knows how to  
send you back. All you have to do is stand there."  
  
"Fine," Ataru said. He did not want to be here any longer, he wanted to  
be back home. The last time this had happened he'd come back to find Lum  
dying in his arms. God only knows what havoc this world's Ataru was wreaking  
now. Nevertheless, he was not prepared to stay here.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he felt the world go  
grey. Just before he blacked out, he heard Chie say, "There he goes! Well  
done, Aikyou."  
  
"But...but I didn't do anything!" Aikyou protests...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru came to with a sea of faces looking at him. There was...Sakura?  
But she looked fine! What was going on here? He sat up quickly. He was on a  
ship, Vosian by the looks of her, headed back towards the Earth.  
  
He noticed several people he did not know giving him wary looks. One of  
them spoke up. "You're our Ataru, right? The Ataru of this universe?"  
  
Ataru looked at him with an equally wary look. "Well, did Megane lose  
the tag race, did the Urusians invade, is Benten my servant and are Lum and  
Shinobu in comas? Does that sound familiar?"  
  
The others appeared to be even more uncomfortable. "Familiar, yes, but  
not true anymore. Not all of that." The speaker was a tall man with glasses,  
whom Sakura seemed to be hanging over. Ataru could not get over Sakura's  
change. What had happened here? What else had the 'alternate' Ataru done.  
  
Slowly he turned to gaze at the rest of the room. There, standing next  
to a Vosian woman, and wearing a new, unknotted kill-belt, was Shinobu. But  
his wife refused to look at him, sending a pang deep into Ataru's heart.  
  
And at the door, waiting with a bearded Vosian, was Lum. Whole,  
alive...and in handcuffs. She smiled at him briefly before dropping her gaze.  
Slowly, she was led out of the cabin.  
  
Ataru felt his knees giving way, and he sank to the deck. Looking at  
the space where Lum had been, all he could say was, "He did it again, didn't  
he?"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Alternate Lum-san III: Repercussions"  
Part 2  
by Sean Gaffney  
gaffney@iconn.net  
**** **** ****  
Edited by James Bateman, Fred Herriot, E.B. Kushnir, Nicholas Leifker and  
Sebastian Weinberg  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura", created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "ALTERNATE LUM-SAN III: REPERCUSSIONS", we discover that  
if you take the second letter of the third word of each paragraph, you get an  
extra scene featuring Tobimaro Mizunokoji, Yuukiki Seishin, and a large summer  
squash. Really. But you didn't hear it from me.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Benten sat on the couch and forced herself not to move.  
  
Over the past few hours she had moved in an ever decreasing circle. She  
had gone from staring out of the window to waiting at the front door to  
checking on Kokeru, and then back again. Finally, she threw herself on the  
couch, wrapped her arms around her legs, and forced herself to be still.  
  
The Ataru from the other universe had thrown her life into such turmoil.  
It was not especially wonderful, but...it wasn't all that bad either. She had  
eventually realized what a good person Ataru was, his kindness and his caring.  
What made it even more amazing was that she came to this realization during  
the liberation, when the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had slaughtered so many.  
  
She shuddered, thinking of the other Ataru, the one she had met  
recently. She had spotted the differences right away, but was unsure if he  
had just experienced another memory loss. This Ataru, however, shook her to  
the very core of her being. There was so much life in him. It seemed to flow  
out of every pore. In quick succession, he pulled Benten out of her  
mind-numbing rut; he restored Lum and Shinobu to life; he gave Sakura back her  
mind. And, for his final act, he was attempting to convince the Niphentaxians  
to leave this planet in peace.  
  
Benten sighed. Her Ataru, the one she addressed as "Darling," copying  
Lum's term for him, would have done none of this. He permitted the past to  
influence him, living here in this tiny box, when he could have anything he  
wanted. Benten suspected that his routine was one of the few things that held  
him together.  
  
She wondered what it would be like when he returned.  
  
As if in answer to her thoughts, the door opened, and Ataru strode in.  
He was alone, so Benten flew into his arms. "Darling, you're safe!" Suddenly  
she remembered that this was not her Ataru. She pulled back and looked away  
in embarrassment. "Sorry, Ataru-kun, but I..." Then she noticed the pain in  
his eyes, pain that had never really gone away. She gasped. "It's you, isn't  
it? I mean..."  
  
Ataru finished for her. "I know what you mean. Yes, it's me."  
  
Delighted, Benten hugged him again. "Oh, Darling, don't ever do that to  
me again! I was worried sick about you!"  
  
Ataru hugged her back briefly, but it was clear that his mind was  
elsewhere. "Pack," he told her. "Bring enough for a week or two."  
  
Benten was stunned. Was this really her Darling, who had not been out  
of Tomobiki since the trials? "Wh-where are we going?"  
  
Ataru sighed. "Lum has been taken into custody. She's going to be  
tried at the Hague for her war crimes. We're going to make sure that, in  
spite of feelings against her, she's given a fair trial."  
  
"Is that possible? There are so many people who want Lum dead...and  
justifiably, too!" she added, looking at Ataru's glare. He never let her  
forget her own part in the invasion, even though she was no longer the young,  
cocky girl she was then.  
  
"I'm hoping Lum's help in getting the Niphentaxians away from Earth will  
reduce her sentence a bit. I'll suggest that they make her my servant, as  
they did with you."  
  
Benten gasped as if she had been slapped. She quickly turned away, not  
wanting Ataru to see her face. "I...of course, I understand. Well, if you'll  
excuse me, I'll get Kokeru ready for the trip."  
  
And with that, she fled the room. Misery washed over her as she left,  
one thought echoing through her mind...*He doesn't love me!*  
  
* * *  
  
The plane flew over the Pacific, heading for America. Ataru tapped his  
feet impatiently. Even with the fastest jet available, it would take eighteen  
hours to get to the Netherlands. *I wish we could fly over Russia,* Ataru  
thought. Some things stayed the same, even after an alien invasion.  
  
Ataru looked over at Benten, who slept on a couch on the other side of  
the plane, near Kokeru. She had been strangely silent since they began this  
trip and she had fallen asleep soon after lift-off. Watching her face. Ataru  
could see that her sleep was not a peaceful one.  
  
He sighed. Benten was just one of his problems. What was he going to  
do now? No matter how hard he fought to avoid it, life was catching up with  
him. Perhaps he needed to move on, to establish a new future for himself.  
  
But he did not want to go it alone. So who would come and share his  
future? He had wanted it to be Shinobu. But she found reasons not to discuss  
it with him, promising to talk later. That left him feeling confused. So he  
decided to ask her again. However, he found her locked in an embrace with  
another woman, the Vosian Ataru had seen on the bridge earlier. He left  
before they could see him.  
  
His memories of the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had never gone away, even  
during his worst memory lapse. The database program had taken great delight  
informing Shinobu of his bond with Lum, and suggesting that Ataru never loved  
Shinobu in the first place. It was a lie, but the pain in Shinobu's eyes had  
been devastating.  
  
So, he could not begrudge Shinobu her choice of someone else. He did,  
however, want to talk to her, to assure her that he would always love her.  
  
He then turned to Benten. He had no idea what to do with her. She  
could not return to her home planet and it was too dangerous for her to live  
unprotected on Earth. Ataru remembered his first major memory lapse. At the  
end of those six days, his body had collapsed in shock. Benten had taken him  
to a hospital, where the medical personnel had drawn the wrong conclusion.  
Ataru had awakened just in time to prevent Benten from being strung up for  
attempted murder. It took him a while to convince the authorities that she  
had not tried to kill him.  
  
So Benten had to remain with him, for the time being at least. He  
sighed. This was not going to be easy.  
  
Ataru drifted off into sleep and dreamed, for the first time in over a  
year, of a green-haired girl with horns.  
  
* * *  
  
Disembarking, Ataru and Benten were surprised to find Nassur waiting for  
them. Although he talked directly to Ataru, he avoided looking at Benten.  
  
"Ataru, come quickly," he said.  
  
"What's the matter? The trial isn't for another three days!" Ataru  
could sense the worry behind the voice, though it was disguised.  
  
Nassur just moved off, forcing Ataru to follow as best he could. Benten  
struggled to keep up. To make matters worse, Kokeru stirred and began crying  
in her arms.  
  
"Lum's been poisoned."  
  
* * *  
  
The hospital room was stark, almost empty of personnel. "Where is  
everyone?" Ataru asked.  
  
"The staff refuses to treat Lum," Nassur reported. "She would have died  
if Junba hadn't found an antidote from 'Renegade's' computer. When I asked a  
nurse to help, she said that everyone the world over would rejoice when Lum  
died. The only reason she's here at all is that Shinobu picked up a desk and  
threatened her with it." Nassur's voice sounded bleak.  
  
Ataru was stunned. He had not realized it could get this bad. It  
suddenly occured to him that even if Lum were not sent to prison, she would  
probably have to spend the rest of her life guarding against attacks like  
this.  
  
"Dar...darling...?" A faint voice sounded from the bed.  
  
Ataru was at her side. Lum was pale and listless. Nevertheless, her  
eyes clearly focused on him. Maybe it was not as bad as it looked. Her hair  
had been cut very short and it did not suit her.  
  
Ataru's emotions warred within. He wanted to see Lum as the evil  
dictator ruling over Earth, but that image was getting harder to maintain. He  
looked back at Benten and Nassur.  
  
They got the point. "Um...I think Kokeru-chan needs changing. I'll  
just be in the next room." Benten quickly left.  
  
Nassur straightened up as well. "I'm need to coordinate some security  
to guard her. Ideally, Shinobu, Junba or myself should be watching her at all  
times."  
  
Ataru had not taken his eyes from Lum. "Sounds good."  
  
Nassur shook his head and left.  
  
Ataru said nothing, just looked at Lum's face. She struggled to keep  
her eyes open, as she obviously wanted to talk to him. He didn't know what to  
say. What could he possibly say to the woman whose orders had seemed to  
destroy his world, yet also saved it.  
  
Lum gathered the energy to speak. "Hello, Darling."  
  
Ataru smiled weakly. "Hello, Lum. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Very weak. Whatever it was they used did a very good job. They must  
have done their research; I'm immune to most Earth poisons."  
  
Ataru inched over onto the bed beside her. "Lum, what the hell are we  
going to do?"  
  
Grimacing, Lum replied, "I don't think you'll have to worry about me for  
too much longer, Darling. I'll be in the hands of the World Court."  
  
"And I'll be testifying on your behalf. That's one of the big reasons  
why I'm here. Saving the world from the Niphentaxians is a big point in your  
favor, but it won't be good enough for them. Someone's already suggested that  
you and Oogi planned this from the start to pull public opinion on your side."  
  
Lum's eyes flashed. "I would never cooperate with Oogi on *anything!*"  
  
"Perhaps not, but we don't know anything about your history. Nassur  
told me about the two of you, and I can accept that you might despise him.  
But I'm not the World Court. Benten got off easy because she hadn't actually  
killed anyone, as opposed to Ran and Oyuki..."  
  
To Ataru's surprise, Lum actually giggled. "Oyuki? Darling, Oyuki  
would never hurt a fly."  
  
It was Lum's turn to be surprised, as anger flashed across Ataru's face.  
He rose quickly. "I thought you were taking this seriously. I'll be leaving  
now."  
  
Lum was shocked. "Darling, what did I say?" But Ataru was already  
halfway to the door. Lum actually tried to get up. "Darling!" In her  
struggle to get out of bed, she slid out of her bed and dropped to the floor.  
  
Ataru looked back at her. She was attempting to crawl across the floor  
to him. There was no trace of guile in her eyes, only pain and confusion. He  
sighed, and helped her onto the bed. He then sat down and took her chin in  
his hand. "You don't know, do you? Is it a mental block, or could it be that  
they never told you?"  
  
Lum looked confused, but now there was a bit of fear in her eyes as  
well. "Told me what?"  
  
Ataru knew she wasn't lying. Lum just did not have the talent to lie  
convincingly. "When Benten was tried, she confessed everything to the court,  
in order to reduce her sentence. She told them that there were three ways of  
dealing with Earth's freedom fighters."  
  
Ataru paced, not wanting to look at Lum for this next part. The  
memories of the occupation were flashing coming back to him now.  
  
"Benten dealt with the minor irritants. Anyone judged a nuisance. She  
tickle-tortured whatever she could out of them, and then released them."  
*What Benten didn't realise, of course, is that we executed them as traitors,*  
Ataru did not say aloud. *The war made us all far too cruel.*  
  
"Anyone who didn't have any planning skills to be a leader, but had the  
fighting skills to be dangerous, went to Ran. She handled all of the public  
executions. She loved that job. I was amazed they didn't execute her. She  
was sent to Spandau instead."  
  
His voice got very quiet, almost a whisper. "The true leaders, those in  
our party who could plan and strategise...Oyuki met with them. They would  
walk into her office...and they would never leave. Very neat and efficient.  
  
"She would use her space warp on them. One end was hooked up to Earth,  
but the other side never went to Triton. We've been searching the asteroid  
belt and we're starting on Saturn's rings. If we could even find a corpse, it  
would tell us something. However, I think there'll be nothing there. I think  
they were just warped to nowhere. Unpersons." He turned back to Lum.  
"*That* is what your sweet, innocent Oyuki did to our people."  
  
Lum trembled, her mouth open. "No...gods, no, I can't believe it."  
  
Ataru partially succeeded in holding his temper. "Why is it so hard to  
believe?"  
  
Lum was crying now, ready to collapse again. "Oyuki was the only one of  
us not affected by the war. She was the one who was able to stay sane while  
the rest of us gave in to the madness that surrounded us. I...I can't..."  
  
Suddenly, Lum collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. She dropped into a  
mind-numbing deep sleep.  
  
Ataru tried to understand what Lum had just told him. She honestly had  
no idea what was done in her name.  
  
At last, he gave in to his anger, letting it blaze. He was unable to  
throttle Ran or Oyuki, but he could still vent his rage on one of them. He  
stormed out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The others were startled as Ataru slammed out of Lum's room, livid. He  
shouted instructions at people.  
  
"Junba, watch Lum. Nassur, tell the court officials that Lum will stand  
trial in three days."  
  
Nassur began to protest. "She'll never be recovered by then..."  
  
Ataru turned. "If we want the whole Niphentaxian debacle to end in our  
favour, then we need this trial immediately. She'll be able to stand and talk  
by then; that's all we need."  
  
Striding over to Benten, he tore Kokeru out of her arms. "Shinobu-chan,  
will you watch our son for a moment?"  
  
Shinobu was so shocked at Ataru's anger that she nodded dumbly at his  
request.  
  
He slammed Benten against the door, hard. "I want to talk to you.  
**Now!!**"  
  
Benten stared at Ataru, horrified. What could she possibly have done  
now? "Of course, Darling..."  
  
Ataru merely stared back at her. "You will not use that name again.  
Call me Ataru. I don't care what it means."  
  
To her astonishment, Benten began to cry. She thought she had no tears  
left, that they had vanished with the final remnants of her fighting spirit.  
She lowered her eyes. "All right, Ataru."  
  
They plunged through the door to the next room, Ataru slamming it behind  
him. The other three stared in open-mouthed shock.  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru roared at Benten. "Why didn't you tell Lum about what you did?!  
About Oyuki, about *any* of it?! Didn't you trust her?!"  
  
Suddenly Benten knew what Ataru was talking about. "Of course we did.  
We trusted Lum with the most precious gift of all. That was why we couldn't  
tell her."  
  
Ataru sputtered. "What gift?"  
  
Benten held up her hands as if entreating him to understand. "Our  
innocence. Lum needed to be kept safe from the true horrors of war. Of the  
fact that war isn't clean, or easy, or safe. There was always a part of Lum  
that believed that this could be resolved peacefully, and that we'd return to  
our homes and live happily ever after. All of us, even Ran, wanted to leave  
that with her. So we never told her about what was really done. Because if  
she lost that, if she lost her dream, then all of us would be lost." She  
tried to smile again. "I sound like some old anime or something."  
  
Ataru stopped pacing. He stood silent for over ten minutes, working at  
understanding what Benten had just told him. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Benten. The three of you failed. And you failed big time.  
I've just talked with Lum. There are lots of words that you could use to  
describe her, but innocent isn't one of them. Not anymore."  
  
Benten turned away from Ataru. "I know."  
  
Ataru turned to leave. Benten's voice stopped him. "Ataru, Lum may no  
longer be innocent. But she still dreams. I would do anything to keep her  
dreaming. For some of us, the dreams have long since stopped."  
  
Ataru looked back at Benten's tear-streaked face. "I...It will take a  
while before I even begin to forgive you. But I will try."  
  
Benten gasped. "Bensaiten's Grave, why?"  
  
Ataru's face was shrouded in darkness. "Because your intentions were  
noble, if misguided. And...because you are still my friend. And we forgive  
things of our friends that we wouldn't forgive in other people."  
  
And with that, he left the room, leaving Benten leaning against the wall  
in semi-darkness.  
  
She whispered, almost silently, "Thank you, Darling..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru entered the doctor's office, where Shinobu was just putting Kokeru  
down to sleep. He watched this calming scene, observing her complete ease  
with a child in her arms.  
  
Finally she got him to sleep, and looked up. "Ataru-kun."  
  
He noticed a wary look in her eye, probably from the giant temper  
tantrum he had thrown a few minutes ago. "I think I'm all yelled out,  
Shinobu-chan."  
  
She smiled. "Good. Being angry just doesn't suit you."  
  
He grinned at that, then turned serious again. "Are you ready to talk  
now, Shinobu-chan?"  
  
The wariness slipped back to her eyes, and he realised that this was not  
going to be easy. "Shinobu, one of my regrets is that I remember everything  
that happened when I was possessed by the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. Everything.  
So please, believe me when I say that it lied to you. I do love you. It  
seems I always have, and I know I always will." He looked in Lum's and  
Junba's direction. "Even if we aren't meant to be together."  
  
Shinobu flushed. "Ataru-kun, I...I do love you. But I love Junba-chan  
as well. And with her it's totally different."  
  
Ataru was curious. "What do you mean? Aside from the obvious..."  
  
Shinobu's mouth quirked up. "Ecchi. It's not the fact that we're both  
women. It's...when a girl is married to you, she becomes Mrs. Moroboshi.  
*You* were the dominant person in our relationship. I loved you, and still  
do. But it's very difficult to stand in your shadow, Ataru-kun. You're such  
a forceful presence. Perhaps that's why Lum is bonded to you, she's the same  
way."  
  
Shinobu turned towards the door. "But with Junba-chan...it's so  
different. Everything we do, we do as a pair. We're equal. I'm not saying  
that you treated me poorly, Ataru. You're one of the most loving people I've  
ever known. Junba-chan is just different, in every way. It's as if I've  
woken up."  
  
Ataru cocked his head. "Or perhaps grown up."  
  
Shinobu looked puzzled. "Hm?"  
  
"Shinobu-chan, we've been the closest friends since we were children.  
And we'll always love each other. But it's just possible that we weren't  
meant to be married. We were married at sixteen. That's way too young, even  
by Japanese standards. And I think a part of it might have been the war.  
When your world is torn apart, you hold on to what you have. We had each  
other."  
  
Ataru took her in his arms. "But now you're growing up, and realising  
that your life is taking you on a path apart from mine. It's not such a  
horrible thing. You have a loving partner, and a beautiful child."  
  
Shinobu looked at Kokeru. "He's your child as well, Ataru-kun. Never  
forget that."  
  
"Of course not. I love him so much it hurts sometimes. I do think it  
would probably be better for you to take care of him, though."  
  
She turned to face him, shocked. "Ataru-kun, why?"  
  
Ataru looked at her seriously. "Because I'm still growing up, still  
changing. I have no idea what type of person I'll end up being. You've made  
the journey that I'm still on. And Kokeru should grow up in a loving, stable  
family. Until I find that stability, I want him to be with you."  
  
Shinobu remained silent for a long time. Finally, she said, "I'd been  
dreading this talk ever since you came back on the ship. I feel so much  
lighter now, though." She took Ataru's face in her hands. "Ataru-kun...I'll  
always love you."  
  
Ataru moved his face right next to hers. "And I will always love you,  
Shinobu-chan. Never forget that."  
  
Their lips met in a kiss, one last kiss before their worlds grew farther  
apart.  
  
Then Ataru broke it, and got up. "I need to do some strategizing with  
Nassur. Stay here. I think Junba needs someone to talk to."  
  
Shinobu looked up, puzzled. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Ataru grinned. "Well, for one thing, she's been listening at the door  
since I got back in."  
  
There was a muffled thud coming from the direction of Lum's room. Both  
Shinobu and Ataru laughed. "I suppose I should comfort her," Shinobu wryly  
added.  
  
"Not too loud, or Lum will wake up."  
  
Shinobu blushed. "Ataru-kun!" But he was already gone.  
  
The door opened, and Junba came out. "I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan."  
  
Shinobu smiled, and turned to her lover. "Don't be. You had every  
right to hear that conversation. And best of all, I don't feel guilty  
anymore. I don't feel as if I'm betraying him."  
  
Junba smiled. "Good." Then the smile turned into a grin. "So, when  
will you make me an honest woman?"  
  
Shinobu blushed again. "At least wait until we're out of the World  
Court!"  
  
"Aw..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru stood at a set of double green baize doors, ready to give his  
testimony. Nassur stood by him. "Now remember, Ataru, your testimony is  
going to be thought of as biased. Your bond with Lum isn't exactly a secret,  
and there are those who don't hold with the whole 'Saviour of the World'  
thing."  
  
Ataru smiled briefly. "Me included."  
  
Nassur did not smile back. "Are you ready, Ataru? Lum's life depends  
on your testimony..."  
  
Ataru straightened his shoulders. "Don't worry. I've got a strategy  
that can't fail."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
Ataru turned back to Nassur once more and winked. "I'm going to tell  
them the truth, and see if they fall for it." Then the doors opened, and he  
went into the court.  
  
* * *  
  
Benten paced while Shinobu and Junba sat calmly on the couch. "Dammit,  
what's taking them so long?"  
  
Junba was perfectly calm. "Lum was the leader of the invasion. Her  
trial is quite naturally going to take longer than yours did."  
  
Shinobu quietly added, "Yes, but is that a good or bad thing?"  
  
Suddenly the doors opened, and Ataru and Nassur entered. Benten almost  
pounced on them. "Well? What happened?"  
  
Ataru smiled slightly. "Victory...of a sort, at least. She's not going  
to get the death penalty, and she's not going to Spandau. Because of her  
actions against the Niphentaxians, and as well as her ignorance of certain  
crimes committed in her name," here, he looked sharply at Benten, "...the  
Court ruled that she be given the same sentence that you got. Lum will,  
officially at least, be my personal servant."  
  
Shinobu sagged with relief. "Thank the gods."  
  
Junba grinned. "*Two* servants, Ataru? How will you divvy up the  
chores?"  
  
Ataru turned back to Benten, still looking very serious. "That's the  
other thing. I had the court review your case, based on your behaviour over  
this past year, as well as certain other factors. They decided that it would  
be best, now that Lum is my servant, to commute your sentence."  
  
Benten's eyes were wide open. "What...what are you saying, Ataru?"  
  
"I'm saying you're a free woman, Benten. Of course, you are welcome to  
stay at my house for as long as you wish, but you are no longer my servant."  
  
Benten had backed up against the wall, still staring in shock. "But...  
what am I going to *do*? I can't build a life here! Everyone hates me!"  
  
"We don't hate you," Shinobu said.  
  
Benten looked at Shinobu, and felt a momentary lift from her despair.  
Then she looked over at Nassur, whose face was cold.  
  
"Don't expect anything from me, Benten. You already know my feelings."  
  
Deep withing Benten, something snapped. She had thought that her spirit  
had long since been quenched, but seeing the indifference of the man who had  
once been her mentor enraged her.  
  
She walked up to him, almost screaming in his face. "Yeah, of course I  
know! The cold, cruel bitches who didn't care about the Earth at all as long  
as they could inflict pain. Tell me, Nassur, do you remember anything about  
the lessons you taught me and Lum?"  
  
Nassur glared back at her. "I remember that you didn't take them to  
heart."  
  
"I remember one. The one you said was the most important one of all.  
The one about the value of friendship. And that the most difficult decision a  
person would ever have to make was between friendship and principles."  
  
"I already explained to you the choices you were making..."  
  
"No, you didn't. You tried, but we never took it in. Nassur, you  
always took the time to explain things to me and Lum. Why didn't you this  
time? When it was *so* important?"  
  
Nassur was getting angry. "I told you time and again..."  
  
Benten, however, refused to be cowed. "Yes, you told us. You didn't  
*explain!* Nassur, we were fifteen! What the hell did we know about taking  
over a world? We were kids!"  
  
"And you refuse to take responsibilities for your actions as adults?"  
  
"If I had refused that, I wouldn't be here on Earth as his servant. But  
you treat us as if we were going to Earth to kill all these people! That  
wasn't it at all!"  
  
Nassur looked her right in the eye. "I..."  
  
And then suddenly, his eyes flashed green.  
  
Everyone in the room froze. Shinobu and Junba stared at the pair, their  
mouths wide open. Ataru watched warily, waiting for someone to make a move.  
Nassur simply stood in shock.  
  
Benten began to shake violently. Her body recoiled in horror.  
  
"No...not now...not *now,* dammit!" Finally, she let out a wail and  
ran from the room.  
  
Ataru sighed. "I'll go after her."  
  
Shinobu and Junba said nothing, staring at Nassur's still expression.  
Nassur, for his part, was remembering one phrase, the most sacred phrase his  
people knew, repeating again and again through his mind.  
  
*Recognition never lies...*  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
From: "Sean Gaffney" gaffney@iconn.net  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Alternate Lum-san III: Repercussions"   
Part 4  
by Sean Gaffney  
gaffney@iconn.net  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Philip Gavigan, Fred Herriot, E.B. Kushnir, Mike Smith, and Helen   
Szeto  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei   
Yatsura", created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
"Love Is Coming Down" written by Pete Townshend, from the album WHO ARE YOU by   
The Who  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "ALTERNATE LUM-SAN III: REPERCUSSIONS", Sean went   
through yet another nine-month long writer's block, losing any readers that he   
might have had for this story. I mean, c'mon! The recap at the start of the   
part?! Fred hasn't done that in a year and a half! The only reason I'm doing   
this in the first place is to make the fic look symmetrical. Feh. But see if   
I get thanked. TSY fans nowadays don't care about art. All they want are   
kicks. Well, I don't care anymore! I've had it! You think this is easy?!   
It's not!!! I slave every day over a hot -- GGGK!   
  
pause  
  
Um...sorry about that. Enjoy the show. offstage Did you have to hit me   
*that* hard?  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally (thank God)...ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Ataru raced down the street towards his house, with Nassur keeping pace   
alongside. "How much time do we have?" Ataru panted.  
  
Nassur shrugged. "About two or three days. They're attempting to send   
a delegation that's balanced between the six major religions; that'll take a   
day or so to put together. The fact that they're taking such care shows how   
serious they are. I'm trying to think of alternatives, but nothing's coming."  
  
Ataru was coming up empty as well. The Zephyrites had a *huge* amount   
of influence on Earth, thanks to his grandmother, and were one of the few   
alien races that the Earth still trusted. He had managed to secure Lum's   
sentence by the skin of his teeth, and could tell that the World Court wasn't   
happy about what they did. If the Zephyrites pled their case... it wouldn't   
take much convincing.  
  
As he approached the door to his house, Ataru saw that it was wide open.   
His heart fell further. *Dammit, why did I go out for another walk?!   
Couldn't I see how stupid that was?!*  
  
Bursting through the door, he ducked just in time to avoid a baseball   
bat to the head. Benten was standing behind the door, her eyes wild with fear   
and anger. She wielded the bat with one hand; her left arm dangled uselessly   
at her side, broken. In addition, there were several cuts and bruises all   
along her shoulders and neck.  
  
She gasped when she saw who had burst through the door. "Oh, God,   
Darling, I nearly killed you!"  
  
Ataru looked around, panicked. "Where's Lum?"  
  
"I'm here," came a voice from the kitchen. Lum came out slowly,   
carrying a frying pan. She didn't seem to be injured, though there was an   
additional pain to her eyes as she looked at Benten's injuries. "We were   
attacked," she said simply.  
  
Benten was being helped to the couch by Nassur, who for once didn't feel   
the need to snarl at her. She winced as he examined her arm. "I was   
downstairs getting some food when some drunks broke in, saying they were going   
to 'kill the alien bitch'. Luckily, I was able to stop them... for the most   
part," she added, looking at her arm ruefully. "I need to brush up on my   
combat skills, I guess."  
  
Lum walked over and gently laid a hand on Benten's head. "The only   
reason you got those injuries is because you were making sure you didn't kill   
any of them."  
  
Ataru and Nassur looked up, startled. "You didn't..."  
  
Benten shook her head. "Just beat 'em up a bit. You should see them; I   
didn't get the worst of the fight, at least." She looked up at Lum, who had   
removed her hand.  
  
Lum looked towards the front door. "Benten...thank you."  
  
Benten couldn't get Lum to meet her eyes, but her voice made her   
feelings clear enough. "Always, Lum. Always."  
  
Ataru had been leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He finally   
stood up and moved quickly to the front door, slamming it so hard that Lum and   
Benten jumped. "That does it. This has got to end. We've got the Zephyrites   
coming here to try and get you killed, we've got my grandmother trying to find   
a way to kill you, and now we've got random people on the street who think   
nothing of breaking and entering just to murder you. We can't do this."  
  
He looked each of them in the eye. "Lum and I can't stay here. We have   
to leave Earth."  
  
Lum's face was still pale at the mention of the Zephyrites. Benten,   
too, looked grey, though that might have been her injuries catching up with   
her. Nassur's face, though, was more sceptical. "And how do you propose we   
do this?"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Um...I'm open to ideas," Ataru said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his   
neck.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, a council of war was called in the Moroboshi living room.   
Present were Ataru, Lum, Nassur, Shinobu, and Junba. Benten was on the couch,   
sleeping off her injuries, her arm now in a cast.  
  
The mood of the group was even more sombre than usual. Lum wasn't   
speaking to anyone, and Ataru seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as   
he considered and then rejected ways to get off Earth without causing some   
form of global and interplanetary war.  
  
There was a knock at the door, which Junba answered with her blaster in   
hand. "Who are you?" she growled.  
  
"It's okay, Junba, he's a friend," Ataru said, seeing a startled Reigi   
at the door. "Come on in, Reigi."  
  
"Right..." murmured Reigi, sliding past Junba, who grinned and   
shouldered her blaster. He took a seat next to Ataru, getting right down to   
business. "Like I told you, Ataru, what you're asking is virtually   
impossible. It's not even the United Nations, per se. They don't really have   
that much power beyond the World Court. That's where you'll have to worry   
about the Zephyrites, but I doubt the UN would mind your leaving the planet.   
No, your major problem will be the United States and Europe. Their   
governments don't see you as a person, to be honest. You are propaganda."  
  
Ataru sighed. "Haven't they been told about what the *saikoo   
jinseijitsu* is really like?"  
  
Reigi shrugged. "They have...and they don't care. Ataru, do you   
realize how terrified Earth still is? A little over a year ago, we were being   
crushed under the boot of an evil alien empire!" Lum flinched at this, but   
Reigi felt no need to apologize. "People forget what a shock to the system   
that was! Earth will take *years* to recover...not to mention that the   
invasion drew attention to us! We're afraid that some other alien race is   
going to see us as easy pickings and waltz right in!"  
  
Nassur cut in. "That won't happen. Both the Zephyrites and Yehisrites   
are watching over Earth more closely than you can imagine. There will be no   
more invasions."  
  
Reigi gave Nassur a hard look. "And we should trust other aliens to   
watch over us, then?"  
  
Ataru reached out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Reigi..."  
  
Reigi seemed to relax, and gave a wry grin. "Sorry. Please understand,   
those aren't my feelings. Working with Ataru's grandmother, as I do, I could   
hardly be xenophobic. But this is what you're going to get from the other   
governments. You've heard what America's like these days. You think martial   
law in Japan was bad... not to mention the fact that they regard *any* alien   
nowadays as something to shoot first and ask questions later."  
  
Ataru lay back on the floor. "What about help from Grandma?"  
  
Reigi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ataru, your grandmother loves you   
very much. But recent events, and Lum's presence in your life, have not been   
very kind to that love. In fact, it would not be out of order these days to   
say that Nagaiwakai-san is obsessed with getting you back into her life. If   
you were to leave...taking Lum with you...well, you'd better have a damn good   
place to run to."  
  
"We don't have anywhere to run to," Ataru said despondently. "The major   
powers want me dead or captured, and everyone wants Lum dead. If we leave,   
we're going someplace quiet and with a low, spread-out population."  
  
"There are no shortage of such planets, Ataru, but let's concentrate on   
other things first," Nassur said. "Reigi-san, is there any other major   
problem you can think of?"  
  
Reigi rolled his eyes. "Gee no, aside from those minor hitches,   
everything's golden."  
  
Nassur pursed his lips, deep in thought. "We'll have to leave the   
Zephyrites for now. There's nothing we can do about them in any case. We   
should worry more about convincing America and Europe that Ataru remaining   
here is a bigger danger than him leaving. What's more, it will have to be   
Ataru and Shinobu doing the convincing...and you, Reigi, if you want to help.   
Junba and I cannot be any part of this effort, for obvious reasons."  
  
Shinobu had been fairly quiet through the discussion, but now she spoke   
up. "Ataru-kun, how good of an actor are you?"  
  
Ataru stared at her. "Shinobu, I've been acting my entire life.   
Sometimes so deeply that I didn't realize it."  
  
She nodded. "That's my point, Ataru-kun. I have an idea...but in order   
for it to work, you can't sink yourself into the role. We need you to be able   
to be back to yourself at a moment's notice."  
  
Ataru looked at her for a while, thinking. "I think I can do that.   
Now. Before this past week, I wouldn't have been too sure of it. What's your   
plan?"  
  
Shinobu looked down, feeling suddenly nervous. Junba squeezed her hand,   
and she smiled and continued. "Reigi, you were right, but only up to a point.   
The other countries are still afraid, but their fear is coming out as anger.   
The alien races give them a focus, something to hate. Hatred is always easier   
for a person to admit than fear. So what we need to do is get them scared   
again."  
  
Nassur nodded. "Good logic. But how?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Convince them that Ataru here on Earth is something   
to fear even more."  
  
* * *  
  
The meeting went on for another hour or so before everyone essentially   
agreed to the gist of Shinobu's plan. Then they all decided to get a good   
night's sleep, with Reigi going back to the office to secure them a fast plane   
to the United States.  
  
Nassur and Junba settled down in the living room. Shinobu and Ataru   
were with Lum, while the two of them remained in the living room to both guard   
Benten and stop any other intruders. Benten lay on the couch, still sound   
asleep, while Nassur and Junba sat in opposing chairs.  
  
Junba could see Nassur trying to twist himself in the chair, so that he   
didn't have to look directly at Benten. She tried not to laugh as he   
attempted to nonchalantly swing his legs over the arm. It looked very   
uncomfortable.  
  
"You know, it's much harder to get into battle readiness from where   
you've twisted itself," she said, making her tone as light as possible.  
  
He glared at her. "I'm ready no matter what."  
  
Junba sighed, and ostensibly tried to change the subject. "Shinobu and   
I had a heart-to-heart the other night...pretty much dealing with what we   
discussed here."  
  
Nassur blinked, and turned back to face her (and Benten, of course).   
"What do you mean? I thought you two had resolved everything?"  
  
"Not really. We were just in the first throes of love, when everything   
seems to be wonderful and all challenges can be overcome. The bloom fell off   
the rose a few days ago, though. It's okay, we had a long talk."  
  
Now Nassur was curious. "What about?"  
  
"Serious things. Shinobu's not used to being with a woman. She grew up   
as a Catholic, one of the stricter religions on Earth, and still has a   
tendency to regard what we're doing as a sin. I had to show her that it   
didn't matter if we were both women, as long as we loved each other."  
  
"Have you..." Nassur paused, unable to breach the subject politely.  
  
"Shagged like rabbits?" Junba said with a grin. "Yes, we have. But   
it's been mostly my initiative; she's still very shy." Junba paused, ready to   
swing the conversation the way she wanted. "Then there's another problem.   
I'm an alien."  
  
Nassur gave this some thought. "Not one of the invaders."  
  
Junba shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Hell, if you think like that,   
I'm a clone as well, not even true Vosian. But that's not the point. Reigi   
was right when he talked about how insular the Earth people are. To a certain   
extent, they still see all alien races as slithering, bug-eyed monsters."  
  
"She's afraid of you?" Nassur enquired.  
  
Junba nodded. "A bit. More like she's unsure of how to behave around   
me. She's not afraid I'll kill her...she's just afraid that she'll be hurt."  
  
Nassur didn't respond, so Junba continued. "But we're talking. That's   
what I'm hoping will be the key. We keep learning more and more about the   
other person, and soon we find that even if one of us does get hurt, the other   
will be there."  
  
Junba decided to quit being subtle. "Besides, I recognised her. You   
know what they say..."  
  
"Junba, stop. I know what you're trying to do."  
  
"Can't run away from it forever, Nassur. It's not as if Benten's going   
to stay here after Lum and Ataru leave...and there's nowhere else safe for her   
to go. She's got to come with us, whether you agree of not."  
  
Nassur got up and walked over to the window. When he spoke, it was in a   
heated whisper. "How can I forgive her, Junba? There's no scale to what she,   
Ran, Oyuki and Lum did. It's just...impossible."  
  
Junba narrowed her eyes. "You keep looking at it from the perspective   
of the people on Earth. Look at it from Benten's perspective. No, really.   
Here is a 15-year-old girl who's just found out that her best friend has been   
handed control of a backwater planet. Moreover, the people there aren't   
taking it as well as they might. There's a danger of riots, protests, even   
deaths. Lum could be in danger.  
  
"Now, Benten is not stupid. Both she and Lum were trained by the best   
teacher they could get. She took his teachings to heart, especially as he was   
much harder on her than he was on Lum. And she knew the one thing that he   
drilled into her over and over again, more than anything else."  
  
Nassur had sat back down, and was massaging his temples. When he looked   
up, his eyes were haunted. "Look after your own."  
  
"Right. And when you're an inexperienced 15-year-old girl whose best   
friend is under threat from the world whose history her people have followed   
religiously for so long, what is your choice?"  
  
If he'd been able to get away with it, Nassur would have put his fingers   
in his ears. He settled for glaring at Junba once again. "That does not   
excuse the situation getting as out of control as it did."  
  
Junba nodded. "No, it doesn't excuse it. But it explains it. Nassur,   
what happened on Earth was a stupid, stupid thing. It was an idiotic idea to   
have the tag race in the first place. There were easier ways to stop the   
Ipraedies. It was *certainly* stupid to make Lum Governor. For Lecasur's   
sake, didn't Syl Aruka teach her people anything? The Earth would never allow   
invaders to rule its planet, no matter what the cost. Who made the decision   
to have the governor be Lum? Yethis, right?"  
  
Nassur nodded, but remained silent.  
  
"And it was Yethis who made sure Lum got no support, no advice. All she   
had were her friends to turn to. And of them, only Benten made any effort to   
help Lum and still try to remain even vaguely moral."  
  
This upset Nassur. "Moral? She beat the shit out of people!"  
  
"As opposed to torturing them to death, like Ran, or scattering their   
atoms into deep space, like Oyuki? Nassur, they were at war! What would you   
have her do?! How would you have done things different, how would you have   
stopped this?"  
  
The silence in the room was deafening. Nassur stared at the floor,   
clenching and unclenching his fists. "I would have been there. I would have   
been here, to tell them what they were doing wrong. I needed to be here, and   
I wasn't. That's where everything went wrong."  
  
Junba noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Benten had   
turned over and was staring at Nassur, tears rolling down her cheeks. Junba   
wondered how long Benten had been feigning sleep. Nassur didn't seem to   
notice her. Junba pretended not to notice and continued talking to Nassur.  
  
"That's quite a statement. Everything that went wrong here is your   
fault? Nassur, you can't teach life. You can't teach experience. It has to   
be lived. Besides, you couldn't have been with Lum. Yethis set it up so that   
you'd be away when the tag race happened, and then twisted things so you'd   
abandon her later on."  
  
"I know. I should have known..." Nassur stopped, unable to go on.  
  
Junba stood up, and walked over to take Nassur's hand. "So, we've   
figured it out. You can't forgive yourself for what happened. Which means   
you'll never be able to forgive Benten."  
  
Nassur shook his head. "I can't believe I'm acting like this."  
  
Junba smiled. "Yes, it shows you're not nearly as perfect as how you'd   
like to be. What a horrific thought."  
  
Nassur sighed. "So what do I do now? Just forget about it and move   
on?"  
  
"No, don't forget about it. You'll never be able to do that. But yes,   
move on. Pick up what you can. Earth is recovering. The Urusians aren't all   
dead, they can recover. Now you have to recover. Come back to the base with   
me and Shinobu, and we'll do what we do best."  
  
"With Benten," Nassur said.  
  
Junba smiled. "Yes. Why not? After all, you regard the entire debacle   
as your fault for not teaching her better...even though I still say it would   
be impossible to teach her how to avoid what happened. So taking her with us   
would give you an opportunity to teach her again. Give her the experience she   
needs...so that if another disaster strikes, she can deal with it better. If   
you aren't able to deal with her as the woman you recognised yet, then why not   
deal with her as she once was? Your protege."  
  
Nassur shook his head. "I couldn't. It'd be too difficult. Not just   
for me, but for her. Every time she looks at me these days, she only gets   
hurt. I don't want to be like that to her."  
  
"So you do care about me," a hoarse voice whispered from the couch.  
  
Nassur almost leapt three feet into the air. He turned to the couch,   
stunned at realising that Benten had been listening. "B-Benten! How...how   
much did you..."  
  
Benten smiled trying to wipe the moisture from her eyes. "Enough, I   
guess." Her face grew very serious. "Nassur, could you do that? Let me   
become your student again? I...I won't promise anything. My word's not good   
enough anymore. But...I won't shame you, or disgrace you anymore. I   
won't..." She stopped speaking, shaking her head in denial, and began to sob   
again.  
  
Junba saw Nassur staring at her weeping form, then slowly get up and   
move to the couch. He sat down and reached over to stroke her hair, only now   
beginning to grow out. "Benten, will you come with us?" he asked quietly.  
  
"YES!" she cried, almost screaming. She pulled herself to him,   
clutching him as best she could with her broken arm. She began to brokenly   
ramble while she clutched his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, oh Fates, I'm   
sorry..." Nassur stroked her hair, not looking at her but not pulling away.   
He stared at the wall, deep in thought.  
  
Junba smiled, and went over to the doorway to give the two some time to   
renew their bonds...and perhaps help to forge new ones.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu gazed around at the men around her. The Tomobiki Underground   
Force had been pretty much a team united by upbringing. All of them were at   
least known to one other person, and they effectively functioned as a close,   
tight-knit family. There was politics between Mendou and Tobimaro as to who   
was the leader of the group, but almost everyone else ignored that and kept on   
with the more important matter: defeat the aliens and getting their world   
back.  
  
She'd assumed that it would be the same in other parts of the world.   
She could not have been more wrong. Here in Los Angeles, the Underground   
Force was essentially an offshoot of the gangs that inhabited the streets,   
with all of the power plays and drive-by shootings that involved. The Force,   
united by the invasion, was splintering now, devolving back into the original   
groups that it had been a part of.  
  
The leader, however, was still able to hold on to a certain amount of   
power. He was 19 years old and was counted as one of the few humans who   
managed to kill a Urusian during the invasion and live. He bore the scars of   
his torture, however, with half of his face broken and healed from beatings   
and lashings. He was a reminder of what they had once fought; a reminder that   
was needed more and more as the occupation grew to be a memory.  
  
Shinobu and Ataru sat across from him on the table. She was glad that   
they were sitting; standing up, she barely came up to his stomach. It was   
easy to forget how small the Japanese were until she sat here, surrounded by   
huge giants, of various races and backgrounds, none of whom were under two   
metres. If Ataru had been allowing himself to react, she was sure he'd be   
having second thoughts.  
  
She gave Ataru credit, though, he wasn't reacting at all. He sat at the   
table, eyes staring straight ahead, breathing quickly from the mouth. It was   
just enough to make the other gang leaders nervous. She was afraid that Ataru   
would overdo it, as he did back in 'the good old days' when they were still in   
high school and leading normal lives. This was the new Ataru, though, and he   
seemed to understand exactly what was at stake here. A few minutes ago, she'd   
quietly squeezed his hand under the table, and he'd squeezed back. He was  
still in control of himself.  
  
She still felt overwhelmed by what her heart had gone through in the   
past three weeks. She loved Junba with a passion that almost hurt at times.   
But it didn't lessen in any way her love for Ataru or their child. She was   
beginning to realize that love was not something that was divided up, with   
certain people getting certain amounts. Love was infinite. She had enough   
room in her heart for Junba, and Ataru, and Kokeru, and everyone else.  
  
They were here to ensure that Lum and Ataru would be able to leave the   
Earth and start a new life. Shinobu hoped there would be a place in that life   
for her.  
  
The last of the gang leaders entered the room and the doors closed.   
Shinobu found herself standing up and heading for the front of the room. *If   
I screw this up,* she thought, *we're dead.*  
  
Luckily, being terrified was exactly what the others expected her to be,   
so nobody said anything as she began her stammering, halted plea. "Thank you   
for listening to us. We tried to talk to the UN, and our own government, but   
they're not bothering to listen. I think they might already be in the pocket   
of some alien groups..."  
  
The leader, who was called Ice, rumbled at that. "You mean the   
Urusians?"  
  
Shinobu shook her head, looking indignant. "No! The Urusians are   
crushed! There's no way they can come back! We defeated them!"  
  
Ice smiled and waved his hand. "Chill, girl. We're just trying to plan   
ahead. Sorry to interrupt."  
  
Shinobu blinked, surprised that he was so polite. She carried on. "The   
races we're worried about aren't as overt as the Urusians or the Ipraedies.   
They're not liable to make mistakes. They're trying to get control more   
subtly, by political and economic means. We...that is, what's left of the   
Tomobiki Underground Force...are convinced that they already have the UN under   
their control. That's why Lum wasn't executed when she should have been."  
  
A large redheaded man spoke up from the left side of the room. "Way I   
heard it, it was your husband here who was the reason she got off light. Are   
you trying to tell me he's controlled by aliens?"  
  
Shinobu inhaled sharply. This was the difficult bit. "No, not by   
aliens..." she said. She then lowered her face as a sob escaped her lips.  
  
After a few seconds she raised her face, tears streaming down her   
cheeks. The gang leaders seemed to be looking at her sympathetically, but one   
or two of them were definitely giving Ataru some nasty looks as well. Time to   
move on.  
  
"After...after the end of the war, people were told how Ataru had   
stopped it. But nobody was really given the whole truth. There were lies and   
rumours spread by the government, designed to make the people feel safe again.   
They didn't want another panic. But while it's true that Ataru stopped the   
war..." She let her voice trail off.  
  
The leaders were beginning to look a bit nervous. The angry looks   
directed towards Ataru had ceased. "Go on, girl," Ice said.  
  
"We're still not quite sure what it was," Shinobu lied, "...but   
something triggered off a long buried ninja database in Ataru's head. What   
its origin is...is uncertain, but at the time it didn't matter. Ataru got up,   
and began to systematically slaughter everyone. He..."  
  
Shinobu shuddered. This wasn't acting anymore. Most of what she was   
telling them was the basic unvarnished truth. Unfortunately, this meant that   
she was reliving memories of the worst period of her life. It hurt saying   
this.  
  
"I had run into the room, trying to rescue him from Lum. I didn't   
realize at the time that he had been possessed by the ninjitsu program.   
He...he said some horrible things. Told me how he never loved me, how he was   
only with me because I looked so pathetic. Then he tore me open, almost   
cutting out my heart. He could have killed me if he liked, but he didn't.   
That...would have been too merciful. He left me there, in a coma, to die   
slowly."  
  
She stopped again, getting her breath back. "Later on, I found that the   
program had made him slaughter most of the TUF. Our leaders, many of our   
finest members...all cut down by that monster. It wasn't a heroic end to the   
war. It was a nightmare."  
  
The entire room was silent. Ice spoke up. "What happened to stop it?"  
  
"Several of our spiritual leaders combined their powers to lock it   
within Ataru again. One of them sacrificed his life, and another ended up   
brain damaged, but they were able to contain it."  
  
She took a breath. Now to twist the knife in.  
  
"And that's where it is to this day. In Ataru's head. At first he was   
fine, right back to normal, but ever since Lum and I were healed, he's   
been...getting worse. Look at him, he's doing his best to keep it in, but   
it's cost him. We're not sure how long he can hold out. At most a month or   
so more. We suspect it's a connection with Lum of some sort. That's why he   
refuses to let her be killed or hurt. He's worried about what it will do to   
him."  
  
Shinobu sighed, then looked into Ice's eyes. "If you think about it, we   
ended up winning the war because Lum was removed from power. After that, our   
forces could successfully mount an attack. We cut off the head. But...the   
ninja program in Ataru's head didn't kill Lum. Mendou did. All it did was   
slaughter everyone Ataru was close to. That's our deterrent. That's what we   
use to keep the aliens at bay. A killer that will go after innocent humans if   
it ever gets loose."  
  
Ice was starting to look upset. "Why haven't you mentioned this to the   
UN?"  
  
Shinobu shrugged. "We did. But they don't have that much power, and   
besides, they don't really believe it. Everyone wants to make Ataru the hero   
of the war, even if it means believing lies. The US and European governments   
need Ataru. They need a deterrent, and they don't care how dangerous it is."  
  
Shinobu shook her head, trying to look appalled. "There's only one real   
answer. We love our planet. Ataru-kun and I both do. And in order to save   
it, we have to leave. We can't risk Ataru losing control and hurting   
innocents. But in order to leave, we'd have to take Lum. And that's what the   
powers-that-be won't allow.  
  
"I don't have any answers to give you. I don't know how to make the US   
and Europe change their minds, or what leverage can be used. We're out of   
ideas. We're just trying to tell others, hoping that maybe swaying public   
opinion will help." She stood up. "Thank you for listening to us."  
  
Ice stood too, walking towards her. The others in the room were quiet,   
each thinking over what she had just told them. There was a large amount of   
space between Ataru and anyone else.  
  
"Coming here was smart, girl, let me tell you that. You might not be   
able to get much done back in Japan, but the US still remembers what we did   
for them during the war. We've still got a lot of favours to be called in,   
and there are even a couple of Senators that know what's goin' down." He   
looked around, getting nods from his fellow gang leaders. "If you can have   
this guy hold out for another two weeks...I think we could swing something to   
get him and the alien bitch off planet. You serious about going with him?"  
  
Shinobu nodded. "I will be going off planet. I love Ataru." Both   
statements the truth, if not the whole truth.  
  
Ice looked dubiously at Ataru, still staring blankly into nothing. "I   
hope this guy is worth it..."  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu and Ataru said nothing until they were back on the private plane   
that would take them to Paris, where they would speak with the heads of the   
European resistance. Reigi came back from the cockpit. "We're up and clear.   
Relax, Ataru."  
  
Ataru slumped back in his chair, his hands to his face. Next to him,   
Shinobu began to quietly cry. "Oh, God...why did we have to do that, Ataru-  
kun? Why?" she said between her sobs.  
  
Ataru reached out and pulled her to him. His face looked grey and   
pallid. "Because the easiest lie to tell is the truth. You know that."  
  
Shinobu was starting to shiver. "I know...it's just that...oh, God!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Shinobu...I'm so sorry." Ataru whispered, tears streaming   
down his cheeks.  
  
Reigi moved quickly to the back of the aircraft, leaving the two to   
relive the memories they thought they had managed to exorcise forever.  
  
* * *  
  
Zephyrus...  
  
Sunhair Windrider fastened her cloak and prepared to head for her ship.   
She had been chosen as the leader of the group going to Earth to plead with   
the UN, partly because of the skills she had exhibited in her short career in   
the Zephyrite Navy, but mostly because of her prior relationship with Ataru   
Moroboshi, grandson of Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, one of the most respected people   
on Zephyrus. She had studied the recent happenings on Earth, and was very   
worried about her one-time love. She hoped to convince him that letting Lum   
live was an affront to not only the Earth people who fought against her   
repression, but to all the other races such as her own people who had lost   
friends and family in the war.  
  
Her anger had nothing to do with the discovery that Ataru and Lum were   
bonded in some way, of course. Nothing to do with the fact that she thought   
of Ataru every day and missed him so much she felt like someone had torn a   
piece of her heart out. That was totally irrelevant.  
  
At least she had to convince herself of that on the journey to Earth.  
  
Moving quickly, she almost tripped as she tried not to run into an   
Archbishop had appeared in her path. He looked pale, and she wondered what   
threat could possibly upset a Supreme Ruler of Zephyrus. "Commander, there is   
someone who desires to speak to you." he said, his voice strained.  
  
Windy looked to see who was behind and almost turned sheet white,   
dropping down on one knee. "A Holy Mother...!" she blurted out.  
  
"Sunhair Windrider, listen to me. This is a formal request, but if you   
choose to ignore it I can go further. Call off the expedition to Earth. Tell   
the United Nations that there has been a change of heart and there are no   
further objections to their decision."  
  
Windy looked up, stunned. "But...!"  
  
The woman, smiled sadly, her chestnut hair glowing in the torchlight.   
"I know you have feelings for the *daimon'cha*, and were this anyone else I   
would let you go. But the other must atone for her crimes in ways other than   
death. And she and Ataru are destined to be together. You cannot interfere   
in that, no matter how much you would like to."  
  
Windy stared at the woman, a goddess come down from on high, as if she   
had just asked her to sacrifice her mother. "Why? Why her?"  
  
The woman shrugged. "Kismet, I suppose." Her voice then returned to   
its former harshness. "But from now on, their destiny is linked elsewhere.   
Do not interfere." Then she turned, seeming to vanish as she walked down the   
corridor.  
  
Windy could do nothing but stare at the empty hall, open-mouthed. Then   
she turned, punching the wall with her fist, ignoring the pain coursing   
through her arm.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru, Shinobu and Reigi arrived back at his home to find Nassur and the   
others looking concerned. "What's up?" Ataru asked.  
  
"The Zephyrites have called off their visit."  
  
Ataru and Shinobu were stunned. "What?! Why?" Shinobu managed to get   
out.  
  
"They won't say," Junba said from the couch.  
  
"Which means it's for religious reasons. There's no way we can possibly   
find out," Nassur added.  
  
Ataru exhaled noisily. "Well...it's a mystery, but until anything comes   
of it, I think we should just treat it as a good thing."  
  
They nodded. There was a silence, as everyone tried to let their minds   
catch up with events. "So now what?" Benten finally said.  
  
"Now we wait. We've done all we can." Ataru reflexively drummed his   
fingers against his side.  
  
* * *  
  
Lum sat on the couch waiting for Ataru to get back home. He and Reigi   
were getting everything set for their departure tomorrow...supplies, a ship,   
almost everything was set.  
  
Except a destination. They didn't know where they were going. They   
couldn't go to Vos, or Yehisril, or any of the other planets that had fought   
against Lum's people in the wars. She was a war criminal. And the outer   
planets were too remote, too distant. If a disaster happened and the *saikoo   
jinseijitsu* got free again, stopping it would be much harder.  
  
But Ataru was determined to leave anyway, to keep her safe. Lum   
shivered as she thought of how much she meant to Ataru. She felt wretched,   
knowing how much she and her friends had done, that Ataru would even speak to   
her anymore, much less care for her.  
  
He was trying to get her to open up, but it was hard. Her naturally   
bubbly and warm personality had been buried so deep when she was Governor, and   
now living with the deaths and destruction she had caused...made it very   
difficult. But she smiled when she was around him. Ataru still made her   
heart leap, and she cherished that. It reminded her that she still had a   
heart, could still feel. She needed Ataru, much more than he needed her. She   
needed him to make her feel human, ironic as that was.  
  
The door opened, and Ataru walked in. He did not appear to be in a good   
mood. "What's wrong?" Lum asked.  
  
He scowled. "They've certainly managed to influence public opinion.   
People are crossing the street to avoid me. One little girl screamed. I've   
gone from being the Hero of the Revolution to a monster."  
  
Lum frowned. Their scheme to free Ataru to leave the Earth had depended   
on this happening, but she was pretty sure that he wasn't as ready for the   
reality of it as he'd promised. "Did we get permission to leave from the   
government?"  
  
He nodded. "We're leaving tomorrow, in fact. Good thing the house is   
mostly empty anyway..." He trailed off again, realising what his words meant.   
No mementoes, no memories. Most of those were dead. Shinobu and Kokeru were   
gone, off with Nassur, Benten, and Junba to some asteroid they were going to   
call home. All he had left was Lum.  
  
He shook his head. Rotting in self-pity would get him nowhere, and   
besides, he needed to stay happy in order to cheer up Lum. When he was   
around, she tried to act happy, but it looked incredibly false. She was still   
carrying the burden of her former deeds.  
  
They both needed to lighten up. And Ataru did not want to spend his   
final night on the planet that he loved sitting at home. He looked at Lum   
with a grin. "Let's go out."  
  
Lum blinked. "What? Darling, I can't leave the house, it's too   
dangerous!"  
  
He reached into a bag and handed her a hooded sweatshirt. "Try this on.   
I got it a few sizes too big, you should swim in it." He took out a similar   
shirt, and when he put it on his face completely disappeared within its folds.   
Lum did the same.  
  
"Perfect," his voice chimed from within the shirt. "Couldn't tell you   
from any other Earth girl."  
  
Lum wasn't sure about this. She'd become very paranoid of late here on   
Earth, and wasn't sure that going out would be very healthy. But it was   
obvious Ataru wanted to do this, and he deserved a nice final night on his   
home planet, so she swallowed her objections. "Where are we going?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not sure. Out to a restaurant, maybe to a club. You   
know, date stuff."  
  
Lum's heart leapt. Date? As in date? It was all she could do not to   
throw her arms around him in happiness. Instead she walked slowly up and took   
his arm. "I'd like that."  
  
* * *  
  
The two of them sat down at a table near the back of the club, after   
they had ordered drinks. A bar band was playing towards the left, and the   
place looked pretty full.  
  
The date had gone well. They'd gone to a sushi bar, lacking the proper   
attire for a fancy restaurant, and then gone to see some American movie. Now   
they were here for a night-cap, before heading back.  
  
She sighed, thinking again on their leaving. In addition to Ataru,   
she'd probably miss this planet as well. She had never wanted to conquer it.   
The Urusians had always been fascinated with Earth's history, culminating in   
Syl Aruka's leading their own revolution after seeing how America had thrown   
off its British oppressors. The idea of actually achieving an invasion of   
Earth should have been ludicrous, but thanks to Rei's insane uncle, it had   
gone through.  
  
It really was a beautiful planet, a celebration of diversity, of people   
of totally different cultures and upbringing living together without managing   
to kill each other. And now they had to leave it.  
  
She looked at Ataru. She was unable to see his face beneath the hooded   
shirt, and it bothered her. He was always so expressive, so outgoing that you   
could tell how he felt just by looking at him. But she wasn't really sure how   
he felt about tonight, whether he was taking Lum along with him merely to   
protect her from assassins, or if he really did want to treat this as a date?  
  
Up on stage, the singer was introducing the next song. "This is our   
final song of the night, and was originally done by The Who."  
  
Lum tried to relax and let the music drift over her, letting her worries   
fall by the wayside.  
  
~ Surrounded by people, a real heavy crowd  
But inside I still feel lonely now  
Should I get away from the high heels so proud?  
Is there something different life can show me now? ~  
  
~ First chance - I blew it, I'd better start it all again  
Second chance - I knew it wouldn't be as easy as they said  
Third chance - I'm cut up, life's like a razor's edge  
Fourth chance - I'm all shut up and I'm standing on the ledge  
And I'm going dooooown... ~  
  
Lum sighed, the downbeat words of the song ruining her attempt to clear   
her mind. Was this really the right thing to do? So many people had already   
suffered because of what she and Ataru had done. Did they have the right to   
try and find happiness, happiness that she at least didn't deserve?  
  
The singer was staring vacantly out into the crowd, looking for all the   
world like a man who'd lost the will to live.  
  
~ I'm not a loser... but did I really win?  
Can I afford to go through it all again?  
I hope I don't sound as immature as I feel  
But when I get wise, I'll give you a call, my friend ~  
  
But suddenly the singer smiled, and the song seemed to take on a   
completely different feel, as he invested each word with a note of hope and   
happiness.  
  
~ First chance - I blew it, I'd better start it all again  
Second chance - I knew it wouldn't be as easy as they said  
Third chance - I'm cut up, life's like a razor's edge  
Fourth chance - I'm all shut up and I'm standing on the ledge  
Now I'm going dooooown... ~  
  
And he raised his hands into the air, as if accepting an offering,   
raising his voice to be heard without a mike.  
  
~ Love is coming down on me  
Love is burning, teaching, turning out in me  
Love is coming down on me  
Down, down, down, down... ~  
  
And finally the singer sat down on a stool, grinning out at the   
audience.  
  
~ I'm not a loser... but did I really win?  
I'm looking forward to doing it all again ~  
  
The instruments died out, and the club was silent, before the singer   
raised his eyes. "Thank you, good night."  
  
Lum came out of her reverie to feel Ataru's hand gripping hers. She   
turned, and he had moved over right beside her, his face now close to her own.   
Their hoods touched.  
  
"I'm not ready to go back yet," Ataru whispered. "Want to take a walk?"  
  
Lum nodded. "Let's."  
  
But they remained there for a few minutes, staring into each other's   
eyes, before they left.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they left the club, however, Ataru quickly pulled Lum into an   
alleyway. "Someone's here," he whispered.  
  
"Correct, Young Master."  
  
Ataru and Lum whirled around, seeing a shadow about halfway up the wall.   
Ataru knew the voice, however. "Kinko? Is that you?"  
  
A chuckle was her answer. "I'm glad to see that you still remember me."  
  
Ataru was puzzled. "I thought you and the others had been hired by the   
Mizunokoji to take care of their daughter?"  
  
"The Mistress hired us back after Miss Asuka went back to her convent to   
recuperate."  
  
Lum knew what that meant. "You're here to kill me, then," she said.  
  
No response. Ataru brought Lum closer to him. "Kinko-chan, don't do   
this."  
  
Kinko went on, as if he hadn't spoken. "The Mistress felt I would have   
the best chance of convincing you that Lum's death was best for you. She   
asked me to use our friendship as children to help talk you into it."  
  
Something in her tone made Ataru pause. "And are you?"  
  
There was a snorting noise. "I hold our friendship dearer than to abuse   
it like that." A fluttering, and suddenly the Kurotenshi was standing next to   
them, her curly hair glinting slightly in the dim light from the streetlamps.  
  
"Young Master," she said, then corrected herself. "Ataru...you have no   
idea what the Mistress is like now. You are the only thing she thinks about   
anymore. Her obsession is...disturbing." Clearly Kinko felt awkward saying   
such things about Nagaiwakai, which showed Ataru how desperate things were.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow," Ataru said.  
  
"That's good. I wish you the best, Ataru. All of us do. But...I can't   
just go back and say I failed." And with that, she produced a small dagger,   
which she handed to Ataru.  
  
He started. "No!" he whispered harshly.  
  
She took his hand and drew the dagger to her shoulder. "Not to kill me.   
But I need to have lost, Ataru. And it can't look self-inflicted. If I say   
you took a knife to me, it may break her spirit. Please."  
  
He paused, obviously torn. "It's as bad as this?" he said quietly.  
  
Her silence was his answer. He shuddered briefly, then quickly slid the   
dagger into her left side, just below the shoulder. She gasped, but didn't   
cry out. Ataru dropped the dagger, shaking. Lum hugged him fiercely, trying   
to stop the convulsions he was feeling. For a moment he started to   
hyperventalate, before he brought himself back under control.  
  
Kinko was slumped against the wall, her hands covering the wound. "I'll   
call for help as soon as the two of you are out of range. I know how much   
that hurt you, Ataru, and I apologize. I hate making you feel like that."  
  
Ataru drew away from Lum, still shuddering. "Make sure you're alright,"   
he said slowly.  
  
"I will. Leave in the morning tomorrow, that's when I'll make my   
report."  
  
He nodded. "We'll go now, I want you to get help as soon as possible."   
And with a grateful, guilty smile, he and Lum headed back the way they had   
come.  
  
Kinko pulled out her comm, but waited until they were out of sight   
before activating it. "God speed, Ataru-chan," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
They'd ended up in a park, staring up at the stars. Lum lay back on the   
bench, her head in Ataru's lap. He had his hand on her head, stroking her   
hair beneath the hood. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes, then Lum   
finally spoke. "Darling, where are we going?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have a real destination in mind."  
  
Lum sighed. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't have to leave if it wasn't for   
me."  
  
"Don't say that," Ataru said. "You keep thinking about the past. I   
know it hurts, but we've got to think of the future now, too."  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes, each lost in their own private   
thoughts. "Lum?"  
  
"Yes, Darling?"  
  
"I have to admit, when you were Governor, I hated you. You represented   
everything that we hated about the invasion."  
  
She shuddered. "I know."  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder. "But I think I'm starting to realize   
that...that wasn't really you. I wore a mask for years, Lum, so I know what   
it's like to get trapped inside of it. And over the past few weeks, I've got   
to know another Lum. She's sweet, intelligent, and thinks the best of   
everyone."  
  
Lum felt tears come to her eyes as Ataru continued. "But she's been   
hurt, and hurt badly. Hurt so much by the mask and what she was forced to do   
that she doesn't want to come out again. She's afraid that if she lets out   
the happy, optimistic young girl again that she'll lose her."  
  
She felt Ataru breathe in deeply. "I know how that feels, Lum. There's   
another Ataru in me, too, one that's almost never been allowed to be free.   
And he's tired of it. He wants out, and he's not going to let anything stop   
him. It's an Ataru that loves life, that wants to aspire to be everything he   
can, an Ataru who feels that there's something more to his life than just   
getting married and becoming a salaryman. He's leaving his home because he   
has to, but when he gets out in space he's going to be looking for a purpose.   
Looking for something he can achieve that will change the world."  
  
He leaned over, and looked into Lum's eyes. "He'd really like to have   
you along when he does this... as a friend now, but later, who knows?"  
  
Lum smiled, on the verge of crying, but instead she took Ataru's hand.   
"I'd like that. I want to help you, Darling, help you achieve your dreams.   
Maybe I can find a way to make up for my mistakes."  
  
"And maybe," Ataru said, picking her up and moving her face to his, "we   
can find that together the two of us could do anything."  
  
Lum leaned up herself, balancing on one elbow. Their lips met. The   
kiss that followed wasn't earth-shattering...but it felt more right than   
anything else they'd ever done.  
  
They broke apart finally, looking at each other with sultry eyes...at   
least until another figure broke in between them, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"You have no *idea* how long we've waited for that!"  
  
"Gyah!" Ataru and Lum both broke apart, startled at the woman's sudden   
appearance. Lum's hood fell off her head, and she panicked for a moment as   
she went to pull it back. The woman reached out to stop her, though.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe now."  
  
Ataru blinked. "You look familiar..."  
  
"N-Noa-sama...?" Lum added, stunned at the appearance of one of Uru's   
greatest heroines returned from the dead.  
  
The woman grinned, and leaned down between the two. "Have I got a deal   
for you," she said...  
  
*** Only The Beginning... *** 


	29. Koosei's Story (Story #23)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Koosei's Story"  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-third of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: Zephyrite wind-daisies are native fungi resembling a ball of  
cotton. They are capable of adopting themselves to another planet's bio-  
sphere. Once they have done so, they can identify alien contaminants, then  
quickly consume them, reproducing themselves faster than tribbles. If wind-  
daisies were unleashed on Yaminokuni, they would not have consumed the local  
mushroom growth. I mentioned them here because in an earlier script of  
"Ataru's First Girlfriend! Arrive Windy-chan!!" I had Rupa and Carla involved  
in the storyline.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Ipraedos.  
  
As the airtram moves between stations, Bushi Roosei gazes at the vast  
expanse of the capital city. It is late at night. Vast sections of Ipraedos  
City are darkened. In many of those spaces, however, great bonfires burn.  
The bread riots in the poorer sections had rocked the capital for the last  
week. So far, units of the Imperial Police, not to mention *Asan'on* thugs,  
had no success in quelling the mobs, all egged on by radical *Dowe'on*  
elements trying to force social transformation by any means possible. Bushi's  
green eyes glitter in reflection of those distant points of flame. For the  
first time in over a century, civil war was visiting the Ipraedies homeworld.  
  
It was about time!  
  
The *Dowe'on* priestess/Information Service division chief sighs. She  
clearly remembered the riots which brought down the Socialist Interregnum and  
saw the monarchy restored. Bushi Roosei, born Tankenka Roosei over a century  
and a half ago, having lived through a dozen "lives," switching identities  
with the ease that a chameleon shifts skin colour, had witnessed some of the  
most ground-shattering events in her race's history. The first contact with  
the Vosians, the fall of the old monarchy, the Interregnum, the Vosian-  
Ipraedies War, the Restoration and a century of expansionism buffeted by harsh  
contacts with dozens of races surrounding them...she had seen it, experienced  
it all. And now another phase was beginning, a phase that if it bore fruit,  
would usher in a new era of peace and prosperity for the Ipraedies. It just  
needed one ingredient to make this heady stew boil...that being the death of a  
dictator now besieged in the distant Vosian capital city of Lecashuto.  
  
Bushi had met the Mikado before. Over three centuries old, a general  
with considerable experience, a Dali'lama Silent One master, the architect of  
the Battle of Reiner's Five, the Mikado had ruled Vos with an iron fist and a  
cold heart. At first, many Vosians, sick of the corruption which had come to  
plague their society, welcomed the suspension of their millennia old  
constitution. Civil rights and the right to be considered innocent until  
proven guilty, a Mikado supporter once told Bushi, was where the criminal hid  
from the justice of the righteous.  
  
At first, little happened. Freedom of the press, free speech, rights of  
habeas corpus, freedom of travel, freedom to excel in whatever task one set  
before himself, were all preserved. During the first five decades of the  
Mikado's rule, life on Vos was said never to have been better. That changed  
when the Mikado began eyeing the territories surrounding the Confederation to  
establish "pet" colonies, efficient totalitarian camps which would demonstrate  
a new order, a new way of living, one which would make the Vosian people  
supreme in the local cluster. One colony, the trouble-plagued Colony Four,  
had become the Mikado's personal showpiece to the galaxy. However, almost all  
the territory surrounding Vos had already been claimed by other powers,  
Ipraedos being one. In that heady decade, defence expenditures skyrocketed as  
the Galactic Federation and the Ipraedies Empire prepared for war. It would  
have been a useless exercise; the Vosian tracking powers gave them a decided  
advantage over their neighbours...save one.  
  
The destruction of Colony Four by the Yehisrites blunted the Mikado's  
thirst for new land. At the same time, it demonstrated a personal streak of  
paranoia even Emperor Schwartz found at times amazing. Thousands of Vosian  
children had secretly disappeared to become the Mikado's legion of psi-  
hunters. Thousands of young adults were conscripted into the Mikado Marine  
Corps. A powderkeg brewed, which just needed a spark to set it aflame. The  
destruction of Colony Seventy-one thirty-five years ago had not just set the  
Vosian consciousness on fire, it unleashed a firestorm!  
  
Meanwhile, Ipraedies expansion continued unchecked. Projects such as  
the creation of an internal corps of hybrid hunters were launched. Other  
atrocities and illegalities continued against every race in the known galaxy  
save for Zephyrus and the Seifukusu Dominion. They were spared simply because  
of the distance involved. The recent scandal over the attempt to force  
Princess Oyuki of Triton to marry the Crown Prince Schwartzkoff had almost  
fatally damaged the Emperor's reputation. There were now open calls for his  
abdication, coinciding with secret calls for his assassination. However, as  
long as the Mikado still lived, Schwartz could maintain his grip on power by  
playing on people's fears. Therefore, many of the *Dowe'on* Tribunal had come  
up with an elegant solution to solve all their problems. Kill the Mikado.  
  
Sighing, Bushi notices in the window's reflection a handsome young man  
sitting behind her. "Greetings, sister," he speaks in a nearly lost  
dialect of Ipraediespeak. "The *Apre-Dowe* wish you well."  
  
"As I wish them well," she smiles. "You have the information?"  
  
"We do," the agent nods. "The target is the planet Gekido. What  
you seek is there."  
  
"Thank you," she nods. "Does your group mind if I seek the help  
in obtaining the object in question?"  
  
"Of course not," he sighs. "In fact, our sect will petition the  
Tribunal to ask him officially to become the spear aimed at our real target's  
heart. He is...the best equipped and trained for the task."  
  
Bushi feels a chill cross her heart. "I'll tell him that."  
  
"Then we wish you success, sister," the agent nods.  
  
The airtram reaches the next station, the one closest to the Imperial  
Docks. Bushi disembarks, running towards the exit. She notices the agent  
waving to her as she goes. Sloppy security, but forgivable. Time was now of  
the essence. Now, if only Bushi's friend would be willing to go along...  
  
* * *  
  
Koosei Ryooki watches the snow cascade over the city as night falls.  
The students had been dismissed early so they could do some last minute  
Christmas shopping. Feeling the spirit of the season, he let Mendou and the  
guards off from serving detention. He must be becoming soft in his old age.  
Old?! Koosei chuckles as he sips his eggnog, returning to his papers. He was  
still in his early twenties, looking forward to several centuries of life  
thanks to the blood transfusions the Mikado's scientists subjected him to in  
his years of imprisonment in Lecashuto. Now the Mikado, he was old! And if  
the rebel forces had any say in the matter, he would not get any older.  
  
Sitting at his desk, he shuffles through the mathematics homework. Over  
the past month, Class 3-4 had demonstrated a growing ability to concentrate on  
their homework, as shown by their current averages. Still, many were now  
looking forward to entering cram schools come March. Fortunately, Tomobiki  
High School was running special cram sessions for those who did not desire to  
seek tutorials in the professional jikans. Koosei had been selected as  
special tutor for the spring cram classes. What would be bad...if you were  
Mendou the guards...was that Lum would be in Oshika, undoubtedly married to  
Ataru and on their way to starting their own family.  
  
Koosei smiles as he shuffles through his paperwork. He sometimes stood  
in awe of the members of his class. After so many repeated blows, they  
continued to recover and carry on, dreaming for the day that matters would be  
restored to what they considered normal: with Lum in residence in Tomobiki  
full-time and with Ataru either dead or once again in Tomobiki, hopelessly cut  
off from his grandmother and sister. No such luck, Koosei sighs. The only  
way Ataru would return is if everyone else had been married or dragged out of  
the district. That would be nice...but it ran the risk of a new group of  
idiots for Lum and Ataru to contend with. He hoped Oshika was not as bad!  
  
As soon as the final sheet is marked, Koosei sighs, drinking the rest of  
the eggnog. His ears then detect the strained moos from behind his back  
patio. Koosei shudders. He hated cows in general...and Kinshou Moroboshi's  
horrible imitation of one in particular! Growling, he stands up, opens his  
back patio window, then flings a ten thousand tonne hammer at the Moroboshi  
back yard!!! The *thwack!* of hardwood hitting hard skull, followed by the  
*thump!* of a body hitting the snow, was music to his ears. Koosei refused to  
bark anything at Ataru's mother. It was a waste of breath. The idiot was  
probably one of the least clueless in the district. Koosei understood why  
Ataru had finally stopped living with her. Who would live with that? "Sorry,  
Koosei!" Lum's voice calls from the upper floor balcony.  
  
"It's okay, Lum!" the teacher waves as he steps inside. Koosei wondered  
how she tolerated living in this place. Still, Lum was Invader's daughter.  
She had to have inherited some of the captain's legendary durability along  
with her mother's good looks. Oh, to be a teenager again! However, if he  
was, he would have had to compete with all the other idiots in Lum's class.  
Koosei thanked heaven he had outgrown his teenage lusts. One fiancee was good  
enough for him, even if it might be a while before he and Oyuki could marry.  
Then again, both had long lives ahead of them. They could wait.  
  
The putter of a scooter becomes audible. Ten-chan on his evening jaunt.  
Koosei is surprised to see him land on his back patio, a girl accompanying  
him. "Hey, Ten-chan!" he slides open the door. "Who's your friend?!"  
  
"Hi, Koosei-onii-chan!" Ten-chan floats off his scooter. "This is  
Minami Michini!" he nods to his companion. "She's from school." He turns to  
his classmate. "Minami-chan, this is Koosei Ryooki. He's Lum-chan's teacher  
and my old babysitter."  
  
"Hello, Minami-chan," Koosei nods.  
  
"Hi, Ryooki-sensei," Minami bows. To Koosei's surprise, she is wearing  
a flowery kimono under her overcoat. Obviously from a traditional family.  
  
"Hey, Ten, don't you think you should be travelling with a pretty girl  
in a kimono on your scooter?" Koosei gives Ten-chan a knowing glance.  
  
The young Oni flushes as Minami laughs. "Um...er...yeah!" he finally  
stammers, then pulls out a small present. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Aw, thanks, Ten-chan!" Koosei takes the present in hand. "Where'd you  
get this from?!"  
  
"I asked Oyuki-chan to get it made," Ten-chan beams.  
  
Koosei feels a cooling sensation rush through his system. Hearing the  
Tritonian princess' name always made him giddy, as if he was suffering from  
vertigo. Especially when she glanced at him in a certain way. It was enough  
to drive anyone insane with passion! "Um...how nice!" he stammers, trying to  
keep some sense of decorum. "That's really sweet, Ten-chan."  
  
"Open it," the young Oni urges.  
  
"Okay," Koosei nods as he leads the two children into his living room.  
In seconds, the package is unwrapped. Inside is a small music box, the dancer  
being a Tritonian ballerina...obviously Oyuki herself! "This is really nice,  
Ten-chan!" the teacher beams. "Thank you very much."  
  
He turns the gears. A soft alien lament begins to play. "That's  
pretty!" Minami sighs. "What is it?"  
  
"A song to Queen Koori," Koosei smiles. "The saviour of Oyuki-chan's  
people. She was the one who took her people from Neptune to Triton when the  
Eternal Voyager presented the moon as their new homeworld."  
  
"What's the Eternal Voyager?" Minami looks confused.  
  
"It's a big ship...a big, *big* ship!!" Ten-chan flings his arms as wide  
as they can go. "All it ever does is find the bodies of dead young girls and  
takes them to its home planet!"  
  
"*Dead* girls?!!" Minami pales. "Yuck!!!"  
  
"No, they're not dead!" Koosei shakes his head.  
  
"How do you know?" Minami looks curious.  
  
"Well," Koosei helps the young girl onto his couch, "...when I was being  
held prisoner by this evil man called the Mikado, I finally escaped. While I  
was escaping, this ship came along and took me away from the Mikado's men.  
That ship is the Eternal Voyager. That's how I know."  
  
"Did you actually see these girls?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Koosei shakes his head. "But, I can tell you that the  
Maidens...the girls the Voyager finds...are *not* dead! The Voyager has the  
power to bring them back to life...as alive as you and I are."  
  
"They're zombies?!"  
  
He sighs. It was hard explaining the Sagussans' regeneration process,  
harder still when he himself did not fully understand it. "No, they're like  
newborn babies...only except they're all grown up!" he waves his hand up to  
emphasize adults. "The youngest Maiden is fourteen, the oldest is the  
equivalent of twenty-five. That means you can't be one!" he points at Minami.  
  
"I don't wanna be one!" she readily shakes her head. "Especially if you  
gotta die to be one! So why does this ship do that?"  
  
"Well, after it has all the Maidens, the Voyager goes back to its home  
planet and the Maidens will make the planet a paradise!"  
  
"Oh!!" Minami nods. "Don't they have boys?"  
  
"Not yet," he shakes his head. "However, when the time comes, they'll  
find a nice man and he'll become their leader. He won't rule them like a  
president rules a country. He'd be more like what our Emperor does for Japan.  
He will be a symbol for the Maidens to look upon and place their highest  
virtues on. And after that man...the Chosen One, everyone calls him...is  
found, other men will follow and the Maidens will finally have children."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Minami nods. "Have they found the Chosen One yet?"  
  
"I know of a candidate," Koosei nods. "But I can't tell you!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because if word ever got out that someone was the Chosen One, then many  
bad people would try to kidnap him, hurt him and force him to make the Maidens  
do bad things to innocent people," Koosei explains.  
  
Before Minami could answer, a voice speaks. "One of those bad people  
being the Mikado, child...the very same monster who once hurt Koosei-kun."  
  
Koosei, Minami and Ten-chan spin around to see Bushi standing there,  
having entered with a ninja's stealth! "Bushi?!!" the teacher gasps.  
  
"She's got green skin!!!" Minami yelps.  
  
"That's Bushi?!!" Ten-chan gasps, awestruck. "She's pretty!!"  
  
The intelligence officer smiles. "Merry Christmas, Koosei-kun."  
  
* * *  
  
"There you go, kids!" Dakejinzou Shogai smiles as she distributes a pile  
of stuffed toys to the group of young children surrounding her.  
  
"What do we say to the nice lady?" their teacher smiles.  
  
"THANK YOU, SHOGAI-SAN!!!!" the children bow in unison.  
  
Oyuki giggles as the children exit the shooting range kiosk. The kiosk  
is a part of the Oshika village fair, now decorated for the coming Christmas-  
New Years season. The Tritonian princess had spent time visiting her Nendo-  
kata sister Osooko before joining the synthezoid huntress at the fair. The  
kiosk manager chuckles as he returns to work, his prizes now halved thanks to  
Dakejinzou's impeccable aim. "I'm happy Ataru was kind enough to invite you  
to this festival, Shogai-sama," the Tritonian smiles.  
  
"Please," the huntress sighs. "My friends call me Dakejinzou."  
  
Oyuki nods. "Forgive me, but your fame surpasses even Nassur-sama's."  
  
"I should be the one paying respect," Dakejinzou muses as the two women  
make their way towards a sushi vendor. "After all, I'm just a common citizen,  
while you'll be the next Queen of Neptune."  
  
They sit. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't the heir," Oyuki sighs. "However,  
the next in line is Toji. She's too much in love with life to consider her  
possible role in Triton's future. I do...envy her in a way. Toji-chan has a  
love of life which really would take your breath away."  
  
"Good for her," Dakejinzou nods, then smiles. "Hi, Ataru-chan!"  
  
Ataru walks up. "Shouldn't you be visiting Koosei, Oyuki?"  
  
"Well, he's detained marking papers," the Tritonian blushes. "I cannot  
just barge in anytime. It would be...rude!"  
  
Suddenly, a hover scooter is heard. "Oyuki-chan!!! Oyuki-chan!!!"  
  
"Ten-chan!" Oyuki stands as Ten-chan jets up to her.  
  
"Oh, there you are!!" the young Oni looks relieved. "Oyuki-chan, you  
gotta come to Tomobiki quick!!!"  
  
"Why?!" the Tritonian looks concerned.  
  
Ten-chan looks scared. "Koosei-onii-chan was kidnapped!!!"  
  
Oyuki pales. "What?!!" she shrieks, losing all sense of decorum. "My  
Koosei-kun...kidnapped?!! By who?!! Who?!! WHO?!?!"  
  
"By some Ipraedies girl named Bushi!!" Ten-chan panics.  
  
"What?!!" heat explodes from her body. "My Koosei-kun...taken by her?!!  
How dare she?!! I'll have her turned into an icicle because of this!!"  
  
"Why would Bushi kidnap Koosei-kun?" Dakejinzou remains calm. "Their  
relationship ended years ago!"  
  
"Who cares?!" Ataru snaps. "Shit, what're we standing here for?! Let's  
get after them!! We can get our answers when we catch them!!"  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, the "Goddess of Luck" clears Earth's atmosphere. On  
the bridge, Ataru and Oyuki stand behind Dakejinzou as she mans the controls.  
"Ship, contact both the Urusian and Fukunokami Defence Forces. Inform them of  
the presence of an Ipraedies Warhawk in this system," the huntress commands.  
  
"*Immediately*," the computer responds. A communications relay signal  
flashes. "*Dakejinzou-san, a call from Captain Invader on Uru.*"  
  
"Pipe it through," Dakejinzou nods.  
  
Invader's image appears on the forward viewscreen. "Hello, Shogai-san!"  
the large Oni smiles. "What's the problem?"  
  
"We believe that an Ipraedies Warhawk has absconded off with Princess  
Oyuki's boyfriend, Captain," the huntress reports.  
  
Invader looks shocked. "WHAT?!?!?!" he bellows. "Koosei-kun was swiped  
by those bastards?!! When?!!"  
  
"Just an hour ago," Dakejinzou reports. "I'm unsure as to where he  
could have been taken."  
  
"Thanks for calling me," Invader nods. "I'll put every ship in the  
fleet on alert!!" He looks at Oyuki. "Don't worry, child. We'll find him!"  
  
"Thank you, Captain," the Tritonian looks relieved.  
  
The screen goes dark. "There's another thing we could do," Ataru muses.  
  
"What's that, Ataru-chan?!" Dakejinzou stares at him.  
  
"Call the guy Oyuki would've been married to," he thumbs the princess in  
question. "He could tell us what's going on!"  
  
The huntress considers that idea. "I'll do that," she nods. "Ship,  
send a scrambled message to Crown Prince Schwartzkoff. Inquire as to the  
reason Commander Bushi Roosei would want to take Koosei Ryooki!"  
  
"*Done, Dakejinzou-san*," the computer reports as another incoming  
message arrives. "*Another call is coming in.*"  
  
The screen turns on, revealing the crown prince and princess of  
Tofunokoibito! "Is it true?!!" Rio demands. "Who kidnapped Koosei-kun?!!"  
  
"Your Highnesses," Oyuki is surprised by their interest in her problem,  
then quickly explains the situation.  
  
At the end of the Tritonian's speech, Lupica is surprised. "The chief  
of Naval Division?!" she muses. "Why her?! I know they were pretty close  
years ago, but that doesn't explain this!"  
  
"This could be the case of jilted lovers again," Ataru crosses his arms.  
"Then again, Bushi never struck me as the type!"  
  
"Never mind," Rio looks determined. "If you want our help, Oyuki,  
you've got it!"  
  
The Tritonian looks relieved. "Thank you, Rio, Lupica," she bows. "I  
truly appreciate your assistance."  
  
"Anytime!" Lupica waves. "Let's meet at Sakusei Station. Did you call  
Schwartzkoff to find out what's going on?!"  
  
"We're waiting for his return call," Dakejinzou reports.  
  
"Alright, then," the leader of the Galactic Federation nods. "We'll see  
you there!" The image fades, reverting to the passing starfield.  
  
The computer announces another incoming call. This time, it is from  
Yaminokuni. "Rupa?!! Carla?!!" Oyuki gasps. "Why are you calling us?!"  
  
"We overheard your call with Lupica and Rio!!" Carla looks concerned.  
"Is this true about Koosei-kun?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Carla," Oyuki sighs, truly pleased that so many people  
were concerned about her true love. "Could you help us, please?"  
  
"We'll meet you at Sakusei!" Rupa waves, then the screen fades.  
  
Everyone is awed. "Shit, how many friends does your boyfriend have,  
anyway?!" Ataru looks at the Tritonian.  
  
"More than even I expected, I must confess," Oyuki blushes.  
  
"*Dakejinzou-san*," the computer reports. "*A coded transmission from  
Crown Prince Schwartzkoff: 'Commander Bushi Roosei has been sent to retrieve  
the Fire-spirit from the planet Gekido, located between Spotak and Zeiwan.  
Koosei will be asked by the Dowe'on Tribunal to ingest the Fire-spirit, thus  
gaining the necessary strength to assassinate the Mikado and terminate the  
Vosian Civil War. Captain Hakaba asked me to inform you to inquire Koruneko-  
sama about the Fire-spirit. Good luck.' End transmission*."  
  
"What?!" Oyuki gasps, horrorstruck. "The Tribunal wants to ask Koosei-  
kun to assassinate the Mikado?!! Shogai-sama, please get us to Sakusei!!"  
  
"We're on our way!" Dakejinzou programs the course, then engages the  
ship's warp drive...  
  
* * *  
  
"Koosei-kun once informed me that who ever drinks the Fire-spirit will  
have his or her greatest ability increased a million fold," Koruneko serves  
tea. "It is a powerful legend among the Ipraedies. It's shocking to discover  
that they've located the actual Fire-spirit after a millennia of searching."  
  
"But, why would the Tribunal desire Koosei-kun to be an assassin,  
especially targeting the Mikado?" Oyuki shudders. "He's empathically stated  
that he has no desire to involve himself again in Vosian affairs!"  
  
Rio nibbles some tofu. "Koosei-kun was on Vos for three years. He  
knows the layout of Lecashuto...and he doesn't like the Mikado whatsoever!"  
  
"Who *doesn't* like the Mikado?!" Lupica growls.  
  
"So, where was this Fire-whatsis supposed to be?!" Carla wonders.  
  
"It's on Gekido," the huntress reports.  
  
"Why, we could be there in a few hours!" Rupa smiles. "That's not far  
from Yaminokuni!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Rupa's destroyer-class cruiser jets away from Sakusei.  
Relaxing on the bridge around a cooking pit, the rescue party share some local  
Yaminokuni fare. "I never believed I'd ever look at these things again,"  
Ataru holds some native mushroom salad between his chopsticks.  
  
"I can't believe you never used your grandmother to get rid of us during  
the Tag Race," Rupa stares at Lum's boyfriend. "Why didn't you call her?  
There was no way we could've challenged the Zephyrites if they moved in to  
drive us out of the system. Besides, Zephyrite wind-daisies would've cleaned  
the mushroom plague Lan unleashed faster than my flock could."  
  
"True," Ataru nibbles on his salad. "Then again, given how screwball I  
was back then, I probably couldn't've considered that option. Then again, if  
I did, I would've provoked a war between Zephyrus and half the Federation."  
  
"True," Lupica sips some tea. "Um...mind answering a question, Ataru?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why are you here?" she looks curious.  
  
"Koosei's a friend!" a determined look crosses his face as he starts to  
rapidly consume his salad. "The first teacher ever to treat me with respect!"  
he gobbles a serving of mushroom fried rice. "The first teacher ever to help  
me with subjects I had trouble with!!" he gobbles a serving of roast pork with  
mushrooms. "The first teacher who ever gave hell to those bastards at  
Tomobiki High for all the shit they heaped on me!!!" he finishes it off with a  
serving of tea, then relaxes. "So, what's your story?"  
  
The aliens are stunned at how fast Ataru can eat. "Boy, he's hungry,  
isn't he?!" Carla mutters.  
  
"Well, I know that you and Koosei-kun have worked together on several  
projects," Oyuki glances at Dakejinzou, then turns to Rio, "...and I know you  
know each other from the time you both worked on Sakusei," she then looks at  
Lupica, "...and technically, he still works for you as long as Earth's status  
with the Federation remains unresolved," she then looks at Rupa and Carla,  
"...but I do admit that I'm consumed with curiosity about your interest."  
  
"Oh, that's easy to explain!" Carla blushes, giggling. "Well, a couple  
of years ago, I was trying to date Rupa..."  
  
An image appears of Carla's idea of "dating": blasting the hapless  
prince with a bazooka! "...but one day, I accidentally shot Koosei-kun!"  
  
An image appears of a burnt Koosei screaming at Carla, Rupa fearfully  
hiding behind him. "He advised me to go a little easier when I was pursuing  
Rupa-kun," she giggles. "Naturally, I took his advice!"  
  
An image appears of Carla attacking Rupa's great-grandfather Upa! Rupa  
is still fearfully hiding behind Koosei. "It's a wonder that Great-  
grandfather never ordered you to be arrested because of that!" Rupa moans.  
  
The two Yaminokuni then see everyone else sweating. "Boy, and I thought  
Lum and I had problems!" Ataru stammers.  
  
"At least I never had those type of problems when I tried to date you,  
eh, Rio?" Lupica chuckles.  
  
"Y-yeah..." the former tofu delivery boy nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Gekido is a deserted class-M planet in a star system close to the  
Galactic Barrier. In the northern hemisphere, ancient ruins can be found, all  
sporting Ipraedies heiroglyphs. Inside a temple, Bushi and Koosei explore the  
interior. "Definitely a *Dowe'on* structure," he looks around. "I never  
thought this place would be a haven for early *Dowe'on* practitioners."  
  
"My ancestors were hunted down and killed by the hundreds because they  
preached peace and harmony over war and conquest," the Ipraedies nods. "Many  
died trying to find sanctuary on this planet...not to mention trying to deny  
the *Asan'on* the chance to use the Fire-spirit in their conquest of others."  
  
"That's sad," Koosei sighs. "You've heard from Rogo Chishiki lately?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Bushi looks ashamed. "Chishiki-sama was captured by the  
Navy two months ago. I've tried to see her released, but the fleet commanders  
are pressing hundreds of Aimaiyite women into becoming 'comfort women.'"  
  
Koosei gasps. "No shit!! Poor Rogo!"  
  
She shakes her head. "That's why we need the Fire-spirit now, Koosei-  
kun," she sighs. "The Mikado's evil is only the beginning. After he falls  
and Vos is liberated, we'll then clean up the mess on Ipraedos." A touch of  
fervour enters her voice as she stares to the stars. "Then, finally after so  
long, my people will have the world my ancestors once imagined it could be!"  
  
"By using the same tactics the *Asan'on* used on your people, Bushi-  
chan?" the Terran shakes his head. "I can't believe you'd resort to that!"  
  
"Sometimes, you have to fight for what's right," she snarls.  
  
*I wonder if that's always true*, he muses.  
  
The two enter the centre of the shrine. A small sarcophagus is there.  
They approach, scanning the writing on its sides. "My Ipraediespeak's rusty,  
Bushi-chan," the Terran shakes his head. "Can you translate this?"  
  
"'Lord...of...Fire-spirit...bringer of peace!'" she translates, then  
leaps up, joy crossing her face. "This is it!! Stand clear!!!"  
  
Koosei backs away as Bushi fires on the sarcophagus. An explosion  
later, a small container resembling a perfume anatomizer rolls towards his  
feet. "This is it!!" Koosei nods. "We've got it! So...now what?!"  
  
"Drink it!" she urges.  
  
The Terran is surprised. "What?!! Me?!! Why?!!"  
  
The Ipraedies looks regretful. "The Tribunal wants you to be the one  
who receives this! You know Vos like the back of your hand! You could kill  
the Mikado with ease since no Vosian can track you thanks to that fool's idiot  
hunter-tracker experiments they used you as a guinea pig for!!"  
  
Koosei is stunned. He knew well the *Dowe'on* Tribunal's plans to  
assassinate the Vosian dictator. But to be requested to become the hammer  
meant to slay the monster who brought such misery to so many? "I'm sorry," he  
shakes his head, "...but you can forget it, Bushi-chan! I've been in one war  
after the next since North Tokyo High went up in smoke! I'm tired and I want  
to rest. Find someone else to do your dirty work!! I'm no killer!!!"  
  
Bushi pauses, then nods. "I see..."  
  
Suddenly, an earthquake rips through the temple. Both panic as the side  
wall explodes!! A second later, Oyuki runs into the temple, looking around.  
"Koosei-kun?!!" she calls out, then spots the dazed Terran nearby. Running  
over, she helps him to his feet. "Koosei-kun, are you alright?!"  
  
"O-...yu-...ki-...cha-...n?" the teacher moans. "That...you...?!"  
  
The Ipraedies intelligence agent shakes her head, then levels her gun at  
whoever is holding her former boyfriend, the smoke still obscuring the  
Tritonian's features. "Hold it right there, you!!!" she growls.  
  
The smoke clears, revealing Oyuki's face. "You!!!" both women gasp.  
  
Bushi then pulls her gun back. "I've no fight with you, Oyuki! Just  
give me the Fire-spirit and we'll go our separate ways!!"  
  
The princess is not impressed. "You people would use *my* true love for  
your sick plans?" she icily snaps.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You call killing the Mikado 'sick?!!'"  
  
"He's suffered enough!" Oyuki nods. "Leave him be or answer to me!"  
  
The intelligence agent looks neutral. "Fair enough, then..." she pulls  
out a sonic grenade, "...but understand that this is for those nameless  
innocents on Vos who die every day because of that bastard!"  
  
Before Oyuki could react, the grenade explodes at Koosei's feet,  
knocking the couple away from Bushi!! The Fire-spirit bottle is flung into  
the air as the teacher is shoved into the princess. Seeing her target now so  
close, Bushi runs to intercept. "I got it!! I got it!!!"  
  
A sledgehammer states otherwise! "That's what you think!!!" Ataru snaps  
as Bushi drops to the floor.  
  
The Terran leaps over the Ipraedies, catching the Fire-spirit. By that  
time, Bushi has recovered. "Your pet Oni won't save you now, Ataru!!!" she  
bolts to her feet, her gun aimed at his heart.  
  
"True, Commander," Ataru smiles as he holds the Fire-spirit in her line  
of fire, "...but **this** will!"  
  
"How'd you do that?!!" Bushi demands.  
  
In answer, the thunder of machine guns and bazookas rocks the temple!!  
Explosions destroy the roof, debris collapsing between Ataru and Bushi. The  
Terran and the Tritonian drag the unconscious Koosei out of the temple as the  
whole works collapse! Once in the clear, Ataru looks up as airbike engines  
are heard. "Okay, Dake-chan! Let's blow this popsicle stand and head home!!"  
  
Dakejinzou drives up on an airbike. "Get on!!!"  
  
Ataru and Oyuki leap on, Koosei now in the princess' lap. The huntress  
guns the engines, blasting off for Rupa's orbiting destroyer. Along the way,  
Dakejinzou passes Carla and Lupica, both suspended in mid-air by jetpacks,  
their favourite weapons in hand. "Bushi won't bother us anymore!!" the  
huntress reports. "Let's go!!!"  
  
"Give me a sec'!" Carla takes aim at the temple...then shrieks as a  
phalanx of missiles fly at her face! "OH, SHIT!!!!!!" the Yaminokuni screams.  
  
Everyone scatters as the missiles explode!! The force of the blast  
rocks Koosei off Dakejinzou's airbike, sending him falling to the ground far  
below! "KOOSEI-KUN!!!!" Oyuki cries.  
  
"I got him!!!" Ataru yells as he leaps after the falling teacher.  
  
Pandemonium breaks out as Ataru skydives towards Koosei, psychic fire  
consuming the teenager as he transforms into the Cyborg before leaping off.  
With the extra boost from his lower legs, Ataru drops past Koosei, crashing  
into the Earth long before the unconscious teacher could drop a hundred  
metres! "That crazy idiot!!!" Lupica gasps. "What's he trying to prove?!!"  
  
In the massive crater he just created, Ataru leaps up, not the least bit  
harmed by the near-kilometre fall. Seeing Koosei approach, he crouches down  
to leap up and save the teacher from becoming street pizza...when a gun is  
aimed at him! "Don't move!!!" a voice barks.  
  
Ataru looks right to see a young female Ipraedies navy trooper, Hazel's  
age, with a pistol aimed at his face. The poor girl is visibly trembling at  
the machine-man's presence. "**Fly's undone!**" Ataru points at her pants.  
  
"Oh, really?!" she looks down. "Where...?!"  
  
Ataru nerve-pinches her unconscious! "**They always fall for that!**"  
he snickers, then tenses...  
  
...and spins around just as Mendou's katana blade sweeps at his head.  
"Moroboshi, you animal, how dare you...?!!" Mendou snarls...  
  
...then rockets into the sky thanks to the Cyborg's fist! "**Eight ball  
in the side pocket!!!**" the machine-man snaps.  
  
Mendou collides with Koosei, sending the teacher flying right into  
Oyuki's waiting arms!! "Um...thank you, Ataru!!!" the princess waves, quite  
pleased by the sudden turn of events.  
  
The Cyborg waves back. Mendou crashes into the earth some distance  
away! Ataru looks from his vantage point. "**Ah, he's unhurt!**" the  
machine-man cackles as he reverts to normal. "Pity!"  
  
"Darling, what's going on here?!!" Lum demands as she flies up to him.  
  
"What are **you** doing here?!!" he faces her.  
  
"I was worried!!" she looks upset. "Don't you know how much I worry  
when you take off like that! I thought you'd been kidnapped!!"  
  
"Who told you that garbage?!!" he snorts.  
  
"Cherry did!" she replies. "He said that if you went into space...!"  
  
Ataru belts her with a sledgehammer! "What did I tell you about  
listening to that old fool?!" he growls.  
  
Megane's sledgehammer belts Ataru!! "You unappreciative slime, how  
*dare* you strike Lum-san?!!" the guards' leader snarls.  
  
An explosion later sends Megane flying into orbit!!! "***GET OUT OF  
HERE, YOU DINGBAT!!!!!!***" Ataru roars.  
  
Megane soon crash-lands on the slowly recovering Mendou! "And what're  
**they** doing here?!!" Ataru points at his two most annoying rivals.  
  
"I needed help to find you and I couldn't get in contact with Nassur-  
chan or Benten!" Lum looks defensive.  
  
"I've **got** to get you out of Tomobiki!!" he slaps his forehead.  
"It's the only way to cure you of the perversions of those jerks!!!"  
  
Mendou, Megane and the other guards suddenly appear behind Ataru, quite  
incensed. "***WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!***" they roar.  
  
"Don't move!!!" a voice barks.  
  
Lum and Ataru see Bushi several yards away, her pistol aimed at them.  
With her stand a half-dozen of her Warhawk's crew. "Bushi!!!" the Oni gasps.  
"What's going on here?!!"  
  
"That, you idiot, will be answered as soon as your boyfriend hands over  
the Fire-spirit!!" the Ipraedies snaps. "I'm tired and I've got no patience  
for the lunacy those mindless morons produce day after day!!!"  
  
Dakejinzou lands with Oyuki and Koosei. Carla and Lupica drop down  
behind the huntress, warily eyeing the group of Ipraedies. Much to Ataru's  
disgust, Sakura, Shinobu, Lan, Ten-chan, Cherry and Ryuunosuke appear, having  
come from the Oni's scout. "Gods, now **all** the idiots are here now!" the  
former student's eyes roll skyward.  
  
"Gee, you sure don't express much in the way of appreciation when  
friends come to help!" Ryuunosuke snaps.  
  
"With *friends* like you, who needs **enemies**?!!" Ataru retorts.  
  
"Darling, enough!!" Lum snaps, then faces Bushi. "What's this Fire-  
spirit you're taking about?!"  
  
"She means this thing!" Ataru produces the bottle.  
  
The Oni blinks. "You mean to tell me that you went to all this trouble  
because of a bottle of *perfume*?!" she stares incredulously at Bushi.  
  
An explosion occurs!! "No, you idiot!!!" the Ipraedies intelligence  
officer belts the Oni with a sledgehammer! "Have you no brains?!! Is this  
what type of clueless morons Nassur teaches these days?!!"  
  
Lum, Lupica and Carla look very insulted. "HEY!!!!!!" all three scream.  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING 'CLUELESS?!?!?!'"  
  
A cartoon dragonfly passes behind Bushi. "Need I ask...?" she mutters.  
  
"Hey, hold the story!!" Megane grabs the bottle from Ataru. "What's so  
spectacular about this thing that you're ready to go to war over it?!!"  
  
"Oh, gods!" Bushi shakes her head. "Can't we stop worrying about such  
things?! Lives are at stake here!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Lum demands.  
  
Bushi points to the bottle in Megane's hand. "We need that potion to  
create a super-warrior who could assassinate the Mikado!"  
  
"Who's the Mikado?!" Chibi hums.  
  
"Probably the worst dictator that you'd ever encounter!" the Ipraedies  
explains. "Your own Adolph Hitler was *tame* in comparison!!"  
  
"He rules Natsu-chan's homeworld, Vos," Dakejinzou continues. "You  
could say that the Mikado is the reason Nassur doesn't live there anymore!"  
  
"Koosei-kun, did you ever meet him?!" Sakura wonders.  
  
"I've had that pleasure," Koosei moans. "Believe me, Sakura-chan, he's  
as bad as they say!"  
  
"Then, you understand why we want the Fire-spirit!" Bushi snaps.  
  
"Bushi-chan, the Vosians want to settle the problem with the Mikado on  
their own!" Koosei sighs. "Even the Yehisrites and the Zephyrites grudgingly  
accept that!! Personally, if you ask me, he's got six months tops left in  
power before the rebel forces nail his ass to the wall!!!"  
  
"And how many more must die before that?!" Bushi looks sad. "And what  
of those of his followers who escape to harass people again?! Do you have the  
right to commit those poor lives to death by allowing him to run loose?!!"  
  
Koosei shakes his head. "There's nothing to worry! So far, he's  
committed no crimes outside of the Vosian Confederation!! Let him be dealt  
with on Vos and be done with it!!"  
  
"What would you say if I told you that he plans to attack *Tomobiki?!*"  
Bushi points to Koosei's fellow Terrans.  
  
Everyone looks surprised. "What did you say...?" Koosei gasps.  
  
"Simple!" she crosses her arms. "He wants to avenge himself on Nassur  
for his defiance! What better way to do that than to kill Nassur's only  
friends...which are right there!!" she gestures to the people from Tomobiki.  
  
Everyone faints! A curious stare appears on Ataru's face. "Commander,  
if you get that potion...he could be stopped?!" Mendou hums.  
  
"Exactly!" she nods. "If you don't mind..." she holds out her hands.  
  
"Here!!" Megane moves to hand her the bottle...then finds he no longer  
has it! "Hey!!! Where'd it go?!!"  
  
"And where's Lum-chan, Darling and Ten-chan?!" Lan looks around.  
  
Everyone is surprised to see how fast the three disappeared. "Ataru  
took the damn bottle!!!" Megane screams.  
  
"FIND MOROBOSHI!!!!!!" Mendou commands.  
  
Lan and the Terrans save Koosei race off. The aliens are quite taken  
aback. "Are you sure about this?!" Lupica looks at Bushi.  
  
"I've seen the signs on Vos, Princess," Bushi nods. "It's going to  
happen sooner or later."  
  
"I still can't believe it," Koosei shakes his head.  
  
The Ipraedies moves to kneel beside her former boyfriend. "Do you think  
the rebel forces are going to stop the Mikado, Koosei-kun?" she urges. "I'm  
sure he'll pay you a very unpleasant visit sooner or later!"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it!" he sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling, *why* are you asking me to take you back to Earth?!" Lum  
grunts as she, Ataru and Ten-chan fly towards her waiting scout.  
  
"It's a matter of principle!" he tightly holds the Fire-spirit bottle.  
"That green-skinned witch used *our* friend to obtain some stupid potion,  
which may **not** be the real McCoy, then intends to employ it for some idiot  
attempt at assassinating some dictator whom we've not had any dealings with!!  
Besides, I know how Bushi's scenario is actually going to play out!"  
  
"How?!" Lum looks curious as they land beside her scout.  
  
"Simple," Ataru sighs. "Say this is the real Fire-spirit, someone  
drinks it and they go after this Mikado! The chances are still good that he  
may survive!! And he's *not* going to be pleasant when he does survive!"  
  
"True," she considers his words. "The Mikado's escaped heaven knows how  
many assassination attempts before! It's nothing new to him."  
  
"Thank you," he smiles. "Anyhow, when he survives and he finds out what  
happened, he's going to go out and find every person who was involved with  
this, including those who could've stopped it but didn't...such as...!"  
  
"Koosei-onii-chan!" Ten-chan gasps.  
  
"And I know the Mikado didn't appreciate it one bit when Koosei escaped  
Vos!" Lum muses, nodding understandingly. "When he bolted out of Lecashuto,  
three years of scientific experiments were lost!!"  
  
"Exactly!" Ataru nods. "The sooner we get rid of this thing, the  
better!!" he holds the Fire-spirit bottle. "There's an old saying in my clan:  
'if you don't want to stir up a hornet's nest, don't *touch* it!"  
  
"Okay!!" she nods. "Now...how do we persuade Commander Bushi of that?!  
There's little protecting us from her Warhawk save Rupa's destroyer...and I  
know his crew's not well-trained to take her on! And if they do, it's war!!"  
  
"True," he sighs, then considers the possible options. "Okay, let's go  
to Earth and let Chie-san take a look at this! He can tell if this thing's  
the real deal or just a millennia-old sham!"  
  
"Ataru-kun, stop!!!" Shinobu's voice is heard as she runs up, the others  
from Tomobiki behind her. "You don't know what's going on!!!"  
  
Lum and Ataru face them as they catch up. "What's that supposed to  
mean?!" he demands.  
  
"That potion's supposed to save lives!" Shinobu gasps. "Don't take it  
to Chie-san!! Give it to Commander Bushi and let it end there!!!"  
  
Ataru looks surprised. "Since when did we start trusting Ipraedies?!"  
  
"The man Commander Bushi's after is a sick and evil dictator!!" Mendou  
snaps. "She may be right, you know! He may attack us!! She wants us to help  
her nail this bastard before that can occur!!"  
  
"See, Jariten?!" Ataru looks at the young Oni. "All these idiots want  
is get good with a pretty lady!"  
  
"Hey, quit changing the subject!!" Lan snarls.  
  
"You should talk, Moroboshi!!" Megane grabs Lum by the arm. "Even Lum-  
san agrees with us on this!"  
  
"I do not!!" Lum yanks her arm away. "Darling wants to take this to  
Chie-san and have him look at it! What's wrong with that?!"  
  
"Do any of us know this is the real thing?!" Ataru holds up the bottle.  
"My uncle's run into this time and time again on his safaris! Someone could  
have slipped this as a false lead to anyone looking for it!!"  
  
"Enough!!!" Shinobu moves to take the bottle away from him. "We're  
taking this back to Commander Bushi!!"  
  
The people from Tomobiki are then roasted by Ten-chan's flame-breath!  
"Sorry about this, Ten-chan!!" Ataru lets him go. "Lum, cover me!!!"  
  
"Right!" Lum leaps protectively in front of Ataru as he transforms into  
the Cyborg, then leaps into the air back towards the Fire-spirit temple!  
  
"Ataru-kun, wait!!!" Shinobu cries as the machine-man disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, the Cyborg makes a soft landing in front of the pile of  
wreckage which once house the Fire-spirit. "**Those jerks'll never get it,  
will they?!!**" he hisses as he moves towards the ruins. "**Putting this  
thing back here will keep it safe from those dummies!!**"  
  
His hands assault the rocks as they are tossed away. Soon enough, the  
wrecked sarcophagus is produced. "**There you are!**" Ataru nods. "**Now to  
put you back in where you can't do any more harm!!**"  
  
"Ataru!!" Koosei's voice is heard.  
  
The machine-man stops, turning to see Koosei and Oyuki standing there.  
"**What are you doing here?!**" he demands.  
  
"We'd ask the same of you," the Tritonian muses.  
  
He reverts to normal, holding up the bottle. "I'm putting this where it  
belongs! They'd never think of looking for it here!!"  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree with what you're doing!" Koosei  
nods. "There's little escape seeing as you didn't come in Dake-chan's ship!!  
Bushi-chan's desperate to make use of that thing!!! I know her too well!!"  
  
"So?!" Ataru snaps. "Koosei, she used *you* to get her hands on this  
thing!! Damn it, her people wanted **you** to kill this Mikado!! Doesn't  
that tell you that she's a little paranoid?!"  
  
The teacher considers the problem. "Koosei, I've known idiots like that  
all my life!" Ataru points outside. "If people perceive an enemy, they'll do  
everything to make someone an enemy!! What do you think I've been fighting  
over the past two years, what **you've** been fighting since you came to teach  
at the school?!! If you give in to that paranoia, allow it to fester and  
grow, then there's no escape!! Why'd you think I left Tomobiki, why I'm  
trying to get Lum-chan out of that zoo?!!"  
  
"Still," Koosei crosses his arms, "...Bushi may be right."  
  
"If she's right, then fine!" Ataru nods. "But if she isn't right, then  
we're working ourselves into a snit over **nothing**!!"  
  
Koosei looks at Ataru. "And another thing," his former class president  
holds up the Fire-spirit. "If we make use of this against the Mikado, whom  
from what I've heard, is certainly capable of backstabbing anyone...then that  
makes *us* as bad as he is! I don't want to be thought of as that way...and  
I'd like to believe you're not that way, either!!"  
  
The teacher stares at Ataru, surprised by the sudden compliment he just  
received. "Ataru, you and I've been using all sorts of underhanded tricks to  
nail idiots like Mendou and the guards!" he chuckles, pointing outside.  
  
"No," Ataru shakes his head. "I'd like to believe that all we've ever  
done is expose those morons to the truth of what's around us!"  
  
Koosei considers the point. "I guess so," he turns to see a bunch of  
people racing towards the temple, "...but try to convince them!"  
  
"Oh, dear!" Oyuki gasps. "Should I freeze them?"  
  
"It might work," Koosei muses. "Then again, they're so riled up now,  
they might just punch through ice!"  
  
Ataru looks at the people now racing towards the temple, all trying to  
obtain the bottle in his hand. Koosei was right: there was no reasoning with  
those idiots. Thank the fates that Lum saw the logic of his conclusions.  
Staring at the Fire-spirit, he shakes the bottle. Liquid is inside. Dare he  
risk it? If it was fake, there would be no cause for alarm. If it was real,  
what then? Ataru sighs, then opens the bottle.  
  
Outside, the people from Tomobiki spot Koosei and Oyuki standing by the  
temple. "Where's Moroboshi?!!" Mendou draws his katana. "I shall make him  
*two* for his defiance of us!!!"  
  
Ataru then screams at them through a megaphone! "KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone is blasted back by the wall of noise. Ataru walks out of the  
temple, the Fire-spirit bottle in hand. Recovering, Mendou leaps at his  
rival, aiming his katana at Ataru's throat. "Now, are you going to turn that  
thing over or do I take it from your dead hand?!!" he snarls.  
  
"Sure..." Ataru holds up the bottle...then lets it go! "Ooops!!"  
  
The bottle shatters on a rock. Everyone gasps, then confusion crosses  
their faces when they see nothing there. "E-empty...?!" Shinobu stammers.  
  
"Nope!" Ataru shakes his head. "I drank it!!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! Everyone stares in disbelief at Ataru, who  
slightly winces, feeling his stomach. "Ugh!!" he spits out. "It was awful!"  
  
Confusion crosses many of their faces as they see no reaction. "Are you  
okay, Darling?!" a worried Lum floats up to him.  
  
"I don't feel a thing!" he shakes his head.  
  
"Hah!!" Megane snorts. "The Fire-spirit's works on people's **good**  
qualities!!! That proves that you *don't* have any, Ataru!!"  
  
The guards's leader is frozen by an icy glare from Lum. "C'mon, you  
clueless jerks!! Let's go home...urk!!!" he gasps as he doubles over in pain.  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum leaps to his side. "Are you okay?!!"  
  
"My...head hurts...!" he reaches for his forehead.  
  
"Maybe that thing works after all!" Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
Ataru's eyes open...glowing a bright gold! "So..." he glares at his  
former classmates, "...all you idiots care about is trying to hurt me, eh?!!  
You didn't give a shit about what this thing might've done to anyone, eh?!!"  
  
Lum looks confused. "Darling, what are you talking about...eh?!"  
  
She looks left to see everyone from Tomobiki save Ten-chan doubling over  
in horrible pain, reaching for their foreheads. "Ouch, what a headache...!"  
Megane groans, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Can't think straight...!" Paama gasps.  
  
"Owww!!" Lan moans. "Make it stop...!!"  
  
Lum then feels a curious tingle in her mind. The tingle increases as  
she draws closer to Ataru. "Why...Darling...you're psi-linking!!!"  
  
"Psi-linking?!" Oyuki gasps. "How?!"  
  
"He's part-Vosian, remember?!" Koosei stares at his girlfriend.  
  
"But how could he do that?!" Ten-chan scratches his head.  
  
"Not just that, Ten..." Ataru hisses, "...but THIS!!!!!!"  
  
A second later, a psychic Akira-wave wrecks everything within a fifteen  
kilometre radius of the temple!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"It worked?!!" Bushi gasps.  
  
Bushi's Warhawk and Rupa's destroyer depart Gekido. Ataru is asleep,  
his head in Lum's lap on the latter ship's bridge, Ten-chan relaxed beside his  
cousin. Bushi meets with Koosei and the other members of the rescue party  
nearby. "Too well, I'm afraid," the homeroom teacher crosses his arms. "I  
guess it's for the best, anyway. That stuff was *too* powerful to control!"  
  
"Pity," Bushi sighs. "The Tribunal will be disappointed regardless.  
And that's not to mention what the Mikado might be planning as we speak."  
  
"If so, then we resort to the old idea," Koosei adjusts his glasses.  
"'The price of liberty is eternal vigilance!'"  
  
"I pray that's enough," Bushi turns to depart. "Thanks for your help,  
anyway, Koosei-kun. Take care."  
  
The Ipraedies teleports off the bridge. "Well, that was quite simple,"  
Oyuki looks relieved. "Now what happens?"  
  
"We take those slobs now crowding Rupa's sick bay back to Earth and I  
give them a month's detention for skipping classes!" Koosei growls.  
  
"Does that mean me, too?" Lum gulps.  
  
"No, not you!" the teacher smiles. "You at least had a legitimate  
excuse for coming out here."  
  
"Th-thanks," the Oni smiles.  
  
"Koosei-kun," Oyuki smiles, "...you're breaking Ataru's faith in you."  
  
"Perhaps I am," Koosei shrugs. "Then again, with idiots like the ones I  
have to deal with, a little backstabbing never hurts...especially if it  
finally teaches them some lessons about life!"  
  
"In a million years," Dakejinzou snorts.  
  
Everyone laughs. "Oh, man!!" Ataru groans as he slowly rises. "What  
the hell happened to me?!"  
  
"Darling, are you okay?" Lum looks concerned.  
  
Hearing her voice, Ataru stares at the Oni. Suddenly, his eyes briefly  
flash gold. "L-lum-chan...!" he gasps, his eyes not averting from her.  
  
"Darling, are you okay?" she looks nervous. "You look pale!"  
  
"Pale?!" he hums. "No...I just have this mad urge to..." he grabs Lum  
in a bear-hug, "...make mad, passionate love to you RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!!!!"  
  
Lum shrieks, pushing herself away from Ataru, then backing away from  
him, her hands waving him away. "Darling, stop it...!!" she stammers. "Stop  
it!! We're in public!!! Don't you have any shame?!!"  
  
"Listen to you!!" he cackles. "You were crawling all over me before the  
Spirit War!! Take you clothes off!! Let's do it **now**!!!"  
  
Shrieking, the Oni flies off the bridge, the Terran in hot pursuit.  
Everyone watches them go. "Boy, I've heard of instant recognition, but  
**this** is ridiculous!" a stunned Koosei shakes his head.  
  
In seconds, Rupa's destroyer echoes with Lum's screams as she tries to  
beat her lust-driven boyfriend back. "Darling, cut it out!!! Save it for  
when we get home!!!" Lum screams. "Someone, give me a firehose!!!"  
  
The lightning merely drives Ataru even more crazy! "More!!!" he howls  
as he races after her. "More!!! GIVE ME MORE!!!!!!"  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: After Ataru nearly gets turned into okonomiyaki when he proves to  
be the better date over the guards, he wishes that Lum was a normal girl. Can  
Lum do it? And what happens to her if she's caught?! Will their relationship  
survive? Return soon for the answers in the next story of the Senior Year,  
"Forever My Lum!"  
**** **** **** 


	30. Tales of Avalon: Ria and Shutako (side ...

"I don't have any daughters, sucker!"  
  
"You tricked me!" Upa stares in disbelief at the young Oni's   
derisive howls of glee. The Yaminokuni patriarch had been   
completely duped. He had given away his precious mushrooms so   
this horned alien could have something to eat. Was it HIS fault   
that the stupid Urusian had not properly prepared for his journey?   
Certainly not.  
  
Upa icily smiles. He had not become First Patriarch of the   
dark kingdom of Yaminokuni by being stupid. He should have   
suspected duplicity from this Oni. Urusians were a cunning, back-  
stabbing lot, he had heard. Promising one thing, doing another.   
However, this fool had made a dangerous mistake. Upa's people   
were a proud race, very much like their distant cousins on   
Yehisril. He knew how to handle tricksters like this.  
  
"But a promise is a promise," his eyes narrow   
conspiratorially. "Once a girl is born, I'll be sure to get her.   
You keep that in mind. I'll be sure to get her as my bride!"  
  
The Oni's eyes indicate uncertainty at his words as Upa's   
hollow laughter echoes through the morning...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
Tales of Avalon: Ria and Shutako  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the stories in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This story is set in the period after "Koosei's Story,"   
following the side story on Kamen and Hensou, except for the   
preface, which was depicted in flashback in the fifth movie "The   
Final Chapter."  
  
2)My interpretations on Yaminokuni social positions are   
entirely my own; they were inadequately defined in "The Final   
Chapter."  
  
3)The name for Lum's great-grandfather was taken from a line in   
the fifth movie when Upa first met him. It may not be the real   
name.  
  
4)"Gynoid" is a catch-all term for female replicas regardless   
of their construction or origin. It seemed better to describe   
Lum's copy mushroom double than "android."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"*Tcha!!!*" Ria gasps, bolting up.  
  
The elder mother inhales deeply, waiting for her racing heart   
to slow down. Blinking as the last of her fatigue wears away, she   
looks around. What caused her to dream of that old fool Upa? It   
had been six months since the Yaminokuni patriarch and his great-  
grandson had stormed into everyone's lives. There was no reason   
for Ria to fear him. Rupa, married to Carla after the Second Tag   
Race, had recently aided Oyuki and Ataru in rescuing Koosei from   
being "volunteered" to assassinate the Mikado. Taking another   
deep breath, she rises, then looks at the time. Blinking, she   
calls out, "Jenny!!!"  
  
The door opens a moment later, revealing her chief assistant.   
"Yes, Elder Mother?"  
  
After looping her braided hair, Ria slips on her jumpsuit.   
"Why was I not awakened at the specified time?"  
  
"Shutako-sempai instructed me to allow you the extra time."  
  
Ria stares at her. "Jenny, we're still working on debugging   
some of the systems. I have to be there to ensure the work is   
done so our people will not be threatened..."  
  
"And as Atako told you before, Ria, you won't do our people   
any good by sleeping on the job!" Jenny snaps.  
  
Ria jolts as Jenny blinks, surprised at her forthrightness.   
"Jenny..."  
  
"I'm sorry," the younger bioroid sighs. "Ria, you're not   
just the Elder Mother of the Avalonian people. You're my mother,   
my creator! And as your daughter, I would be grossly amiss if I   
allowed you to wear yourself down, even if it is for our behalf.   
All the main systems are debugged, Ria; we finished it shortly   
after I and the others were activated. You can relax now; it's   
just minor stuff we have to worry about."  
  
Ria stares at Jenny. Onlookers would see two seventeen-year   
old women, both daringly draped in gold-trimmed black sleeveless   
jumpsuits. It would be hard to identify them as bioroids even by   
talking to them. "Jenny," Ria smiles, reaching over to embrace   
the younger bioroid. "Thank you. Now, let's get to work. Minor   
problems can turn into major trouble if we're not careful."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Jenny nods as they proceed to the control   
centre...  
  
* * *  
  
"Y-y-y-you!!!"  
  
Hollow laughter fills the old age home as the century-old Oni   
faces his undying nemesis. Upa cackles as he seems to drift into   
the room, eyes locked on target. "So, you thought you escaped,   
did you?" the aged Yaminokuni jeers. "Don't be so quick to feel   
safe, friend! I warned you that if your family gave birth to a   
daughter, she'd be mine!!"  
  
"L-l-leave L-lum alone!" Traveller tries to back his   
hoverchair away. "She's already got her Darling!!"  
  
Remembering the beautiful young girl he first saw after he   
emerged from cryosleep six months before, Invader's grandfather   
wails, burying his face in his hands. Upa remains in place. "Ah,   
but I happen to know that you have THREE other great-  
granddaughters!!" he cackles. "One of them should be more than   
sufficient for our purposes!"  
  
"Hah!!" the aged Oni suddenly snarls, surprising Upa with   
reserves of emotional strength, a trait Upa always found admirable   
in Traveller's people. "I seem to remember your great-grandson   
married another girl!"  
  
"That's true," Upa nods. "Rupa did marry Carla, violent   
little witch that she is! But did you know I have TWO great-  
grandsons?!"  
  
Traveller's eyes go wide. "T-t-TWO?!?!"  
  
"That's right," Upa cackles. "Further, my younger great-  
grandchild is impatient to meet his future bride! Now, I'll see   
which one of your family will suit him best, then your promise   
will be fulfilled!!"  
  
With that, the Yaminokuni matriarch vanishes. Traveller   
shudders, his failing mental synapses struggling to absorb Upa's   
information overload. He had four great-grandchildren...and ALL   
were girls?! Had Invader told him that? What was going on?  
  
"Oh, I sometimes wish I stayed in cryosleep!" he moans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you have the data?" Upa wonders as he marches onto the   
bridge.  
  
The bridge crew respectfully bow as the patriarch sits in his   
command chair. The destroyer had just returned from the rescue   
mission to Gekido. Upa found Rupa's and Carla's need annoying; he   
never liked Koosei Ryooki. Who knows what could have happened had   
Koosei been on Earth during the fiasco six months ago. It was bad   
enough that Lum's Darling had a Righteous Gentile for a   
grandmother. Luck was with them when Lum conceded on the last   
day. But, this time, he would get what he wanted.  
  
"Yes, sir," the intelligence chief hands him three folders.  
  
Upa opens the first one. Covering the page was a picture of   
a perfect twin of Lum. Dressed in a flattering green sleeveless   
cocktail dress with flowers and Earth animals, her eyes projected   
such calm serenity that Upa wondered how old she really was. "Mal   
Redet, now Mal Moroboshi," the officer explains. "An allasomorph   
hailing from a race calling themselves Nendo-kata. Supposedly,   
they are an all-female race who reproduce via a natural form of   
parthenogenesis. She is handfasted to Ataru Moroboshi's sister   
Nokoko."  
  
"Hmm...pity," he opens the next one.  
  
That picture held another Lum dressed in a jean jacket and T-  
shirt. A spark flashed in her eyes; this woman was born for   
mischief. "Hensou Redet, now Hensou Shigaten," the officer   
explains. "An Avalonian, one of the Project K bioroids the   
Niphentaxians constructed for Nassur-san sometime ago. She is   
also handfasted to another of those bioroids, Benten Shigaten's   
double Kamen. They are in the process of adopting a child."  
  
"Hmm...nice one, I confess," Upa muses, then opens the third.  
  
Ria's picture looks back. "Gloriana Redet, called Ria," the   
officer explains. "An Avalonian like Hensou-san, a person   
rumoured to possess great social position among her race. She is   
currently in residence aboard the Avalonian bioroid factory-ship   
now in orbit over Earth. According to our information, she is not   
bonded to anyone."  
  
Upa smiles. "Is that a fact...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ria sneezes. "Bless you, Ria!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Oooh!" the elder mother rubs her nose. "Someone must be   
talking about me."  
  
"It just might be Shuu-chan, eh, Ria?" Hensou muses from   
across the way.  
  
Ria feels her cheeks colour. Lum, Mal, Hensou and Ria were   
riding the former's scout to Uru to meet their parents. This   
would be the first chance that both Avalonian doubles would be   
openly accepted as members of Invader's family. This was a   
private in-family gathering meant to last a couple of hours, hence   
Ataru, Nokoko and Kamen were absent. Also, Lum had to get back to   
school; Koosei would only allow so much time off.  
  
The scout lands beside the Invaders' home. Once down, the   
four women fly to the front door. "Dad, Mom, we're here!!" Lum   
calls out as they enter.  
  
"There you are!" Mrs. Invader smiles as she comes forward to   
embrace her daughters.  
  
"May the Mother Ocean bless you, Mother," Mal smiles as she   
breaks away from her mother.  
  
Mrs. Invader looks down. "Strange that you call me 'Mother'   
seeing you're a thousand years old, Mal-chan. I do someday hope   
that I'd be able to meet your real mother."  
  
"I...it is forbidden for me to dwell on the life I had back   
home, Mother," Mal shakes her head. "My birth-parents would   
understand. The Unity demands that I become a part of your family   
since I adopted Lum-chan's form so I could mate with Beloved. I   
will never turn my back on my duty to the Unity."  
  
Mrs. Invader blushes. Invader lumbers up to hug Hensou and   
Ria. "And how are you two getting along?" he smiles.  
  
"Better than expected, Daddy," Hensou beams, exchanging a   
knowing look with Ria. "Kamen and I hope to formally adopt   
Sadako-chan very soon. She's...finally got over your coming to   
our handfasting."  
  
"I keep forgetting how most humans from Japan regard us,"   
Invader sighs, then turns to Ria. "So, Ria, you're going to make   
us grandparents very soon?"  
  
"Father, I have had no time to consider either a bond-mate or   
a child-mate; the duties aboard the factory demand all my   
attention," Ria sighs. "Besides, with Shutako's, Hensou's and   
Kamen's assistance, I'm helping Jenny and the others integrate   
themselves in society. So, you might say that I'm already a   
mother."  
  
The worst position anyone can ever be is the parents of an   
Elder Mother, Lum psi-flashes Mal and Hensou. Lucky thing   
Noa-chan doesn't have to experience that!  
  
The others snicker. "Well, hopefully soon...or I might have   
to arrange a matchmaking party for you!" Invader smiles.  
  
"Please don't!!" the daughters chorus.  
  
At that moment, a side door opens. "Oh, do we have   
visitors?" an aged voice inquires.  
  
"Great-grandfather!!" Lum gasps.  
  
Traveller wheels up to the table, staring innocently at his   
grandson. "So, boy, where are your children?!" he demands.  
  
"They're all here, Grandpa!" Invader smiles. "You already   
know Lum."  
  
"Hello, Great-grandfather!" Lum flies up, smiling. "How are   
you?"  
  
Traveller blinks, then starts to cry. "Oooh!! She's a   
girl!"  
  
"Of course she's a girl! You've already met her!!" Invader   
snaps. "Don't worry about Upa! Lum's already got her Darling!!"  
  
"She does?" Traveller stops.  
  
"Yes!" Lum smiles. "His name's Ataru! I would've brought   
him but his grandmother can be a real pain at times around me!!"  
  
The elderly Oni blinks. "You're marrying a sex-crazed   
idiot?! Invader, what type of child are you raising here?!"  
  
"No, no, Grandpa, you don't understand!" Invader laughs.   
"Mr. Groom isn't that way! On his planet, 'ataru' means 'to be   
hit!'"  
  
Traveller blinks. "That's even worse!!"  
  
Everyone sighs as Mal flies up. "Hello, Great-grandfather.   
May you soon pass into the Black Ocean and return to the Cosmic   
Chain of Life with as little pain as possible!"  
  
Lum spins on her. "Mal!!! How could you say that to him?!!"  
  
"Sister, death is as much a part of life as all the other   
natural processes," Mal stares quizzically at her. "To deny it is   
to deny Unity's final act! Do you expect me to say 'you'll never   
die?' That would be a lie!"  
  
Tears shower them. "Noooooooooooo!! Another girl!"   
Traveller moans.  
  
"Sister, why is Great-grandfather weeping?" Mal blinks   
confusedly.  
  
"Long story," Lum sighs.  
  
"It's okay, Grandpa!" Invader smiles. "Mal here can't mate   
with a man! She's handfasted to Mr. Groom's sister Nokoko!"  
  
Traveller stops. "She's one of them?"  
  
"Yes, she's one of them!" Invader sighs.  
  
The old explorer sighs. "Invader, what type of family are   
you raising here?"  
  
"Uh...never mind!" Invader grumbles.  
  
Hensou flies up. "Hi, Great-grandpa!!" she beams. "I'm   
Hensou!"  
  
"Another girl?!!" Traveller gasps, then wails anew. "This is   
horrible! My poor grandson had triplets and they're all girls!!"  
  
Lum and Hensou sigh. "Actually, Grandpa..." Invader cuts in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We had quadruplets," Invader explains.  
  
Traveller blinks. "Quadruplets?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"All girls?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
More wailing. "I see Great-grandfather continues to be   
plagued by thoughts of Upa," Ria sighs, gazing at her mother.  
  
"Unfortunately," she sighs. "We've had to move him into a   
senior citizen hostel. He's been horribly haunted by dreams of   
that creature since his awakening from cryosleep!"  
  
Traveller stops crying, gazing at Lum, Mal and Hensou. "Who   
are you girls?"  
  
"Not to mention other things," Ria muses.  
  
"These are your great-grandchildren, Grandpa," Invader   
smiles, trying to avert another crying fit. "Don't worry!!   
They're all married, so Upa can't touch them!"  
  
"Married?" Traveller blinks. "All?"  
  
"All save Ria here," Invader waves Ria up. "But, don't   
worry. Ria's too busy with her own things to care about Upa.   
Besides, Upa's great-grandchild is married already."  
  
Traveller blinks. "True...one is."  
  
Everyone freezes. "One?" Lum leans up.  
  
"One of his great-grandsons is..." Traveller sighs, fatigue   
taking over.  
  
"Is what?!" Invader demands.  
  
The old explorer has dozed off. "What could he mean by   
that?!" Hensou blinks.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "I can explain everything," a   
familiar voice echoes over the loudspeaker.  
  
Everyone spins around as the door opens, revealing a small   
shape draped in a black robe. "You!!!" Invader snarls.  
  
Upa enters, cackling as he parts his windscarf. "Ah, you're   
all here!" he icily smiles, walking up to the table, then hopping   
onto it, he stares at the four beauties standing around it.   
"Hmmm...my, you all do look alike, don't you?" he muses, then   
notices their clothing. "Let's see...you're Lum," he points to   
Lum, "...you're Mal...you're Hensou," he indicates the Nendo-kata,   
then the bioroid, "...which means YOU'RE Gloriana!" he turns to   
indicate Avalon's elder mother.  
  
"So I am," Ria's eyes narrow. "What brings you here? Rupa's   
married, remember?!"  
  
"Yes, he is, although I sometimes wonder what he ever sees in   
that violent girl Carla," Upa nods. "However, you may not know   
this, child, but I have TWO great-grandsons!"  
  
"TWO?!?!?!" everyone exclaims.  
  
The noise wakes Traveller. "Eh?! What's going on here?!" he   
looks around quizzically. "What are you talking about?! Tell   
me!"  
  
Everyone sighs, suppressing an angry shudder. "So you've   
another great-grandchild by which you can cause more mischief!"   
Ria sneers. "What else do you want?!"  
  
"Ah, you should know what I want!" Upa gloats. "Besides, I   
spent some time keeping track of Traveller there!" he indicates   
the elderly Oni at one end of the table. "It turns out, Captain,   
that your father, Admiral Searcher, was born AFTER Traveller met   
me!!"  
  
Silence falls. "I see," Ria sighs. "Do you at least have a   
picture of him?"  
  
Upa fishes out a heart-locket, handing it to Ria. She stares   
at a pretty Yaminokuni with silver-blond hair dressed in a dark   
robe. The others look. "He is cute!" Lum muses.  
  
"Ika," Upa smiles. "A very nice young boy, has a very large   
flock of his own on Yaminokuni! It'll be a wonderful pairing!"  
  
Ria closes the heart-locket, then hangs it around her neck.   
"Very well, then. I accept. But if we do marry, Ika will have to   
live with me aboard the factory satellite. As Elder Mother, my   
first responsibility is to my people. That has ruled my life for   
far longer than your race has existed!"  
  
"So I've heard from Oogi," Upa muses...  
  
...then finds himself locked in the tight grip of one of   
Invader's hands! "Shrimp, if this is a ploy to get the Avalonians   
re-enslaved by the Niphentaxians, you can forget it!!!" the   
captain snarls. "Bioroid she may be, but Ria is still part of my   
family!!"  
  
"Relax, relax!" Upa gags, gasping for air. "Do you really   
think I like those morons on Phentax Two?! I'm not that crazy!!"  
  
"You hadn't better be!!!" Invader warns.  
  
The Yaminokuni patriarch gasps for air as Invader lets him   
go. "Ask Ika to come to Earth," Ria sighs. "I'll meet him aboard   
the factory. Tell him not to proceed to Earth; the natives have   
more than enough reasons to dislike your kind. We'll proceed from   
there!"  
  
"Splendid!!!" Upa beams, heading out. "He'll be there   
shortly!!"  
  
The door slides shut. "What's going on here?!" Traveller   
blinks, having just woken.  
  
"It's alright, Great-grandfather," Ria gently grasps his   
hand. "You should've told us you met Upa before giving birth to   
Grandfather. We owe him a debt, after all."  
  
"Well, if you say so," Traveller blinks.  
  
"Ria, are you sure...?" Invader wonders.  
  
"I'm sure," the elder mother sighs. "Besides, unlike Lum-  
chan, Mal-chan and Hensou-chan, I have no current attachments."  
  
"What about Shuu-chan?!" Hensou demands.  
  
The elder mother tenses. "This is a matter of honour. If   
Great-grandfather died before giving birth to Grandfather, none of   
us would be here now! Shutako will understand."  
  
"And you will break Shuu-chan's heart!"  
  
"Perhaps. Besides, it's only just an omiai. There's no need   
to worry if nothing happens. We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"I hope so," Lum sighs.  
  
Everyone retires to the study save Traveller. The old   
explorer blinks. "Wait a minute. Searcher was my first son..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I see," Shutako looks down.  
  
Ria winces, sensing the waves of pained discontent emitting   
from the other bioroid. After the other bioroids proceeded to   
their own lives, Shutako had remained here, caring for Ria even   
after Jenny and the others had been created. In a sense, both   
their lives revolved around the factory; they hardly worked on   
Nagaiwakai's farm. "Shuu-chan, I'm sorry..." Ria sighs. "But the   
facts are plain. We owe a great debt to Patriarch Upa for what he   
did. Do you understand that?"  
  
"I do, I suppose," Shutako rises, staring out the portal to   
gaze on Earth below. "But I always thought our dealings with Upa   
and his clan ended when Rupa married Carla."  
  
"It seems that Upa has other ideas," Ria sighs. "The   
Yaminokuni, being related to the Yehisrites, are a proud lot. A   
debt exists between my family and Upa. It has to be repaid or   
we'll never hear the end of this."  
  
"What about us? Is there an...us?"  
  
They gaze longingly at each other. "Do you want there to be   
an us?" Ria muses. "Are you acting on your own wishes or whatever   
was carried over from your brother?"  
  
Mendou's sister falls silent as she sits on the bed. "At   
first, it was mostly Shutaro," she finally admits. "But, as I   
noticed your conflict between the part which is Lum and the part   
which has been in this factory since its construction, I   
discovered a similar conflict existed in me. When I was born,   
Shutaro was...admittedly, still is...a person who is afraid to   
open his heart. Fearing the failure he experienced when he tried   
to break Lum from Ataru...now compounded by what happened to   
Asuka...he doesn't view women as his equals. He doesn't accept   
that a relationship must be forged on the basis of equality. And   
that is so wrong! I fear a lot more will be taken from him before   
he realizes how much he has to change. I don't want to live my   
life that way, Ria. I want a relationship where I don't look up   
or down at anyone. I can't have it with Jenny or the others;   
they're too inexperienced. Hensou and her sisters are already   
bonded, as are Atako and Shinoko. The guards' sisters are   
pursuing their own lives. That leaves you."  
  
Ria smiles. "I'm so glad that you see that," she gently   
embraces her. "I just wish this hadn't've come up."  
  
They gaze into the other's eyes, then their lips drift   
together. They sink onto the bed, their hands moving to better   
express their feelings...when the intercom sounds off. "Elder   
Mother," Timotei calls. "A Yaminokuni destroyer just pulled   
alongside. Their captain wishes to inform you that Prince Ika is   
aboard ready to meet you."  
  
Shutako and Ria frown. The latter sighs. "I'll receive him   
in the control room."  
  
"Yes, Elder Mother."  
  
"Time stolen," Shutako sighs.  
  
"I know," Ria kisses her, then leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
"H-h-hi!"  
  
*His pictures do not do him justice!* is Ria's first thought   
on seeing Ika. A sixteen year old who reaches Ria's shoulders,   
Ika is dressed in a flattering black kimono draped with a black   
robe common to all Yaminokuni. Save for stylized mushrooms on the   
kimono, there is no other sign that Ika is anything more than a   
prosperous farmer. "Welcome aboard the factory ship, Ika-kun,"   
Ria smiles. "I'm Gloriana, but you can call me Ria."  
  
"Th-thanks," Ika looks down.  
  
Ria's eyes narrow. *He seems nervous. I wonder what Upa   
told him.* "Marine, please fetch our guest something to drink."  
  
"At once," Marine bows, then exits.  
  
Ika gazes at the woman before him, recounting the things Upa   
said. It wasn't much; little information existed about these   
people. "Um...Ria-san...?"  
  
"Yes, Ika-kun?"  
  
"Could I...speak to you in private?"  
  
Ria blinks, then frowns. Obviously the crowd gathered on the   
bridge had intimidated Ika. Lucky thing Shutako had proceeded to   
Earth to allow Ria the chance to learn about Ika in private. The   
mistakes which lead to the Second Tag Race replay in her memory.   
There was no way Ria would make those same decisions. Besides,   
there was no bonding between Lum's sister and Mendou's. "Of   
course," Ria waves Ika to a door. "Timotei, tell Marine to bring   
the drinks to my room."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Timotei bows.  
  
The betrothed proceed to Ria's quarters. On entering the   
small bedroom, the Yaminokuni stops, surprised by the lack of   
decor. Ika expected Ria to live in more extravagant quarters.   
Noting her guest's questioning gaze, Ria smiles. "I'm not the   
type to rub other people's faces in wealth, Ika-kun. Granted, as   
Elder Mother of Avalon, I am held with great respect, but respect   
does not have to be sheathed in opulence to maintain it."  
  
Ika laughs, a flighty sound reminiscent of a young girl.   
"Well, before we begin, let's get some ground rules set," Ria   
sighs. "I confess, I am worried about a relationship starting   
between us. Your brother's attempts at marrying my sister could   
have led to an intergalactic war had things gone differently. I'd   
like to avoid that with you."  
  
"Sure," Ika nods.  
  
"So...any other potential suitors?" Ria begins. "Girls with   
bazookas about to fly out of the woodwork calling you a two-  
timer?"  
  
"None."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Actually, until I met you, I've only had experience with one   
'girl'...even though I'd technically not call her a girl."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The copy mushroom Great-grandpa used on Lum-san," Ika   
explains. "After the business between Onii-chan and your sister,   
she was tossed into storage. I stumbled onto her a month later.   
Since there's little maintenance necessary for someone like her, I   
decided to adopt her as a servant. Atop adopting your sister's   
form, she also adopted a lot of your sister's good qualities. We   
became friends, if such a thing was possible between me and a   
gynoid like her. Honestly, even now, I have no interest in   
getting married. But Great-grandpa saw us together, then decided   
to learn if your family had any more daughters. That's when he   
found out about you."  
  
"I see. Tell me, is the gynoid...?"  
  
"Isobela."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"That's my name for her," Ika smiles.  
  
"Isobela," Ria rolls the name on her lips. "That's a pretty   
name. Anyhow, is Isobela aboard your ship?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay," Ria nods. "Well, I might as well tell you about   
myself. As you might know, my sentience has existed for 14,000   
years. I obtained this body when Darling and Lum-chan needed help   
in freeing my people from the Niphentaxians. I am unbonded...but   
I do admit there is someone interested in me."  
  
"Um...I have no problems there. Like I said, I'm not so keen   
on marrying now."  
  
"Why?! I would assume that given your interest in Isobela,   
having me married to you would be wonderful. I would expectantly   
live three times longer than you, but we could..."  
  
"You don't understand," Ika sighs, standing. "Here, I better   
show you."  
  
The Yaminokuni turns away from the Avalonian, undoing the obi   
and loosening the kimono. Ika then turns around, revealing that   
SHE is wearing a lace bikini under the mannish clothing, barely   
covering a beautifully maturing body. "I'm a girl," she explains.  
  
Ria blinks...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"You're very beautiful," are the first words to leave Ria's   
mouth.  
  
Ika blinks, feeling her cheeks redden. She had expected   
Avalon's elder mother to toss her out the nearest airlock after   
revealing her true gender. "Are you angry?"  
  
"No," Ria hums. "Confused, though."  
  
Ika sighs, drawing off her cape and kimono, then sitting   
beside her host. "Well, I've been raised as a boy since birth."  
  
"Sounds like a friend of my sister's, Ryuunosuke Fujinami.   
Does Upa know...?"  
  
"No, he doesn't," Ika shakes her head. "Everyone's afraid to   
tell him. Almost everyone on Yaminokuni knows the truth.   
It's...becoming obvious now," she gazes at her quite elegant   
figure almost as if it betrayed her trust. "But everyone   
understands that Great-grandpa wanted nothing but male children so   
he could find some way to marry his family into yours. He thought   
that if he had a female child, it would invalidate the agreement   
between our families."  
  
"I don't see it that way," Ria takes Ika's hand. "Regardless   
of our gender, a debt exists between our families. If you're   
willing, I'll be happy to honour it."  
  
"But...what about your friend?"  
  
"My friend has strong feelings for me," Ria nods. "But if   
your great-grandfather did not intervene when he did, I would not   
be here in this form. There is the debt that has to be repaid.   
Now, we should impress on Upa sometime soon that you are a   
girl..."  
  
"No, Ria-san, you don't understand!!" Ika shakes her head.   
"No one wants to tell him, now that he's in his present   
condition...!"  
  
"What present condition?"  
  
"Great-grandpa has Rekki's Syndrome."  
  
"The Yaminokuni version of Alzheimer's disease," she sighs.   
"Is it advanced?"  
  
"It's only starting, but it's...becoming obvious," Ika sadly   
sighs. "Great-grandpa is at the right age. He...knows it's   
coming, but he doesn't want to leave this world before he settles   
accounts with everyone."  
  
"I see. Then...do you agree to this?"  
  
"Well...I...I know I prefer girls. Isobela's been a real   
treat even if I couldn't get much from her. If you don't mind..."  
  
Ria nods, leaning up to kiss her. Ika blinks as she is drawn   
into the Avalonian's embrace, the two stretching across the bed.   
This was a lot different than the times she spent with Isobela.   
Given the limitations a gynoid like her possessed, Ika had to give   
her all sorts of commands to make her do anything. It was nice   
being with a woman who could think on her own. Ika privately   
feared when she learned of Ria that she would get a total airhead   
or something worse. This is good...  
  
The door opens. "Can I talk to...eh?!!" Shutako's voice   
slams to a halt.  
  
The couple spins around to see Mendou's sister at the   
doorway, staring wide-eyed at the sight of another woman moving in   
on Ria. "Shuu-chan!!" Ria gasps, suddenly realizing that things   
were about to get worse.  
  
"Wh-wh-what is th-th-this?!" Shutako stammers, pointing at   
Ika.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ika demands.  
  
Ria sighs. "Ika-kun, this is Shutako. She's the woman who's   
also interested in me. Shuu-chan, this is Ika, Rupa's 'brother.'"  
  
Shutako stares at Ria, then Ika. "You mean to tell me that   
she was...?"  
  
"Raised as a boy," Ria completes. "Upa doesn't know. No one   
wants to tell him; he has the Yaminokuni version of Alzheimer's   
and wants to settle this between our families before he passes   
on."  
  
"I see," Shutako forlornly sighs, gazing at the Yaminokuni.   
"Do you agree to this?"  
  
"I do," Ika nods, averting her gaze from the hostile eyes   
boring into her. "I...I'm so sorry. If there was some other way   
to do this, I would do it in an instant..."  
  
"It's alright. Wait right here."  
  
She departs. Ika and Ria exchange looks. A moment later,   
Shutako returns, now carrying an ornate katana, a present from her   
family. Ika shudders as Shutako draws the polished blade, then   
places the flat of the sword against her neck. "My affection for   
Ria-chan knows no bounds," Shutako declares. "But I understand   
matters of family honour. When we were created, we automatically   
became members of our adopted families. With that comes the duty   
to maintain and uphold our families' honour and responsibilities.   
If Ria-chan chooses to accept your desire to handfast with her, I   
will not stop her. But this I warn you. If you EVER break Ria-  
chan's heart, I will personally hunt you down and kill you with   
this sword! Understood?"  
  
"Y-y-yes!" Ika stammers.  
  
"Good," Shutako sheathes her katana. She then places her   
hands on the Yaminokuni's shoulders, gently kissing Ika's   
forehead. "Please. Care for her. She deserves it."  
  
Surprised, Ika nods. "I will."  
  
Shutako nods. "Excuse me, please."  
  
The door closes behind her. Ria shudders, noticing the   
glimmer of tears in her would-be bond-mate's eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
"That's awful!!" Ryooko gasps.  
  
Shutako sighs. Since her creation, her weekends were spent   
visiting Ryooko and their parents in Tomobiki. Like the other   
bioroids, Shutako had been surprised to discover that her family   
was willing to accept her. More surprising, Shutako and Ryooko   
demonstrated none of the animosity the latter shared with the   
former's template. Like her relationship with Reigi Yumoa, Ryooko   
delighted in Shutako being her friend as well as being an adopted   
sister. While Shutaro was blinded by his many faults and his   
rampant sense of self-worth, Shutako never suffered from that.   
"Yes, it is awful," Shutako sighs. "But it is the only thing that   
can be done. Lum's family owes a debt to Upa. It has to be   
repaid...and Ria is the only person available who can repay it."  
  
"I'm glad you understand that, child," Hajime lights his   
pipe. "It is hard at times. But dreams must bow to reality   
sooner or later. You certainly did not dishonour yourself by your   
actions, Shutako."  
  
"Excuse me?!!" Ryooko growls, bolting to her feet. "Shutako-  
chan just had her heart ripped apart!!! Is that ALL you can   
say?!"  
  
"Ryooko, when Shutako was born, we took it on ourselves to   
adopt her as part of the family," Haruka cuts in, deciding to   
speak to her family without her assistant parroting her words.   
"That means that Shutako has to obey the tenets by which we govern   
our family. She has behaved with honour and distinction. If she   
cannot handfast with Gloriana-san, then we must find someone for   
her to marry."  
  
"Perhaps introduce Shutako to Tobimaro-kun," Hajime muses.  
  
Ryooko tenses and gathers herself ready to point out that her   
parents were quite unfit to choose the future life-partners of any   
of their children, when a calming feeling races up from Shutako's   
hand grasping hers. No, Ryooko-chan! Don't tell them about   
Reigi!! If you do, you'll spoil everything!  
  
The younger Mendou blinks, then relaxes. "It's alright to be   
upset, Ryooko," Hajime sighs. "However, this is life. Gloriana-  
san has made her decision. We cannot interfere. It's bad enough   
that your brother continues to pursue Lum like some possessed   
madman..."  
  
"He IS a madman," Shutako interrupts.  
  
"...so we don't want to produce the image that our whole   
family behaves in this manner," Hajime concludes. "Shutako has   
done enough by warning Ika-san that she best oblige the favour   
Gloriana-san has extended. She acted as a good friend. That   
should be the end."  
  
Ryooko trembles. "I understand, Father," she rises. "If you   
will all excuse me."  
  
Bowing, she walks out of the atrium, proceeding to her   
private quarters. Relaxing in a chair, she snaps her fingers. A   
Kuroko materializes. "You desire us, Mistress?"  
  
"Yes," Ryooko's eyes narrow. "Please go to Sado and ask   
Gloriana to come here as soon as she can pry herself from that   
hussy who's taking her from poor Shutako-chan!"  
  
The bodyguard winces, drawing back from her. Ryooko tenses,   
then looks down. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."  
  
"We are aware of what has happened, Young Mistress. There is   
no need for apology. We shall convey your message at once."  
  
"Thank you," Ryooko sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Ryooko," Ria beams in from the factory an hour later.   
"What is it you want?"  
  
Ryooko relaxes in her chair. "Please join me, Ria-san.   
I...hoped I could speak to you about this problem you now face."  
  
The elder mother sighs. "You're defending Shuu-chan. Thank   
you for doing that, Ryooko; it means a lot to me."  
  
"Then why are you agreeing with this?!" Ryooko demands.   
"This person has no right to demand anything of you, even if her   
great-grandfather did save your great-grandfather's life all those   
years ago! You're destroying Shuu-chan's heart by forcing her   
away."  
  
"Ryooko-chan, I haven't accepted or rejected Ika's offer."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ria sighs. "I admit I have feelings for Shuu-chan. I'd be   
lying if I denied that. But it hasn't progressed as much as   
Darling's relationship with Shinoko, for example. Both of us are   
still trying to come to grips with what our feelings actually are,   
about ourselves and each other. Until we do, we risk making the   
same mistakes our templates made. I've no desire to do that,   
Ryooko; that will do much more harm than this."  
  
Ryooko pauses as she considers Ria's words. Her feelings for   
Ria's sister had always been ambivalent. The younger Mendou   
viewed Lum as a tool to jerk her brother's chains, usually by   
flirting with Ataru. Since Ryooko had no intention to do the same   
to her sister, Ria was relatively safe. At the same time, Ryooko   
wanted Shutako to be happy and she knew that Ria was key to that   
happiness.  
  
"I apologize, Ria-san," Ryooko sighs. "I...do not wish to   
sound in the least bit accusatory, not to someone who would become   
a member of my family had circumstances been different. But my   
sister's feelings have relevance here and I will do everything to   
keep Shutako's spirits intact. Before I decide what to do, I need   
to know something. How do you view your new suitor?"  
  
Ria sits back. "I like her. She's very articulate. I also   
feel pity for her; she is in the same position as Ryuunosuke,   
forced to live a lie. She is willing to continue this farce to   
keep her great-grandfather happy. Despite what you think about   
Upa, Ika-kun does care a lot for him, wants him to enter the last   
decades of his life with satisfaction that his family is well off.   
I have a soft spot for hard-luck cases, Ryooko-chan; look whom my   
sister wants to marry."  
  
"Then I shall remain silent," Ryooko sighs. "Tell me one   
more thing, Ria-san. When he came, Rupa-san had his own suitor in   
Carla-san. Is Ika-san likewise blessed?"  
  
"Yes and no," Ria admits, then explains the story about the   
gynoid Ika calls Isobela.  
  
"Well," Ryooko muses. "You better be careful, Ria-san. Ika-  
san might not want to embrace the whole of your being. You are a   
top-flight scientist blessed with a long lifespan and great moral   
power. Ika-san could find herself overwhelmed by you."  
  
"Perhaps," Ria stands, tapping her communicator. "I'll see   
you later."  
  
She disappears in a transporter beam. Ryooko relaxes in her   
chair, then smiles, snapping her fingers. "Yes, Mistress?" a   
Kuroko appears beside her.  
  
"Go to Sado and ask one of Shuu-chan's friends to come visit.   
Be discreet. If possible, let it be one of the new assistants   
Ria-san and Shuu-chan helped create."  
  
"At once, Mistress," he vanishes...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you dissatisfied with my past performance, Ika?"  
  
Ika winces, turning to gaze on the beautiful creature sitting   
on her bed. After finding Isobela in a storage closet one day   
while tramping through the palace, Ika had her removed from the   
wedding dress she was created in, switching her to a black woman's   
kimono. Her green hair is also styled in a bun, disguising her   
lack of horns; as a gynoid created from a copying mushroom,   
Isobela didn't undergo the growing processes common to Onis.   
Further, Isobela had the same mental facilities as a biodroid.   
She would answer questions and obey commands, but self-cognitive   
thought was beyond her programming. Ika was unsure whether or not   
she liked this.  
  
Sighing, the "prince" sits beside her. "I am very satisfied   
with your performance, Isobela," she places a reassuring hand on   
her shoulder, tilting her head so they can come face-to-face.   
"But there comes a time when I'd desire a different form of   
companionship. A person who can engage my mind and my heart as   
well as my desires. And no matter how much I can wish otherwise,   
you can't do that."  
  
The gynoid blinks, not bothered by the criticism. "I see."  
  
"Don't worry. We're not going to put you out to the pigs.   
Someone'll want to be with you, Isobela. Don't worry."  
  
"Of course," Isobela nods.  
  
"Now," Ika sighs, standing and adjusting her kimono. "I'm   
going to the factory to spend time with Ria-san. A friend of hers   
called her away for some time. I should be back before long."  
  
"I will remain here," Isobela announces.  
  
Ika nods, then heads out of the bedroom. The gynoid remains   
in place, her eyes softening as trapped emotions seem to burst   
forth from deep within her being. Tears brim her eyes as she   
feels her body quake.  
  
"Ika..." she sniffs, allowing the tears to flow.   
"I...love...you."  
  
Suddenly, a rustle shifts the tapestries behind Isobela. The   
gynoid turns as several dark shapes enter the room. "Who are   
you?"  
  
"Please forgive our sudden intrusion, Isobela-san," one of   
the Kuroko bows as two others gently seize her. "Your presence is   
required elsewhere."  
  
The bodyguards and their captive disappear in a transporter   
beam...  
  
* * *  
  
"You've accepted?! Wonderful!!"  
  
A conference call is now being held. Ria and Ika stand alone   
in the control centre of the bioroid factory, facing two images.   
The Invaders are depicted in one. Upa, Rupa and Carla in another.   
"Yes," Ria gently grasps the Yaminokuni's hand. "Ika is a   
wonderful person and I like he-...him very much. I will be happy   
to bond with he-...him."  
  
The Invaders exchange uncertain looks. "Do you agree to   
this, young man?" Ria's adopted father wonders.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ika bows. "Ria is everything one could ask for   
in a mate. I also am willing to oblige her request to remain   
aboard the factory. To tear her away from this place and her   
people, would be unpardonable."  
  
"Good thing you realize that!" Invader snarls, leaning up to   
the screen. "'Cause if I ever suspected you were going to enslave   
Ria's people to your own...or worse, send them back to the   
Niphentaxians...I'd come there and rip your lungs out with my bare   
hands!!"  
  
Ika leans back, sweat pouring down her forehead. "Gee, I   
guess I am liked! Shutako-sempai's already threatened to take my   
head off if I betray Ria-chan!"  
  
"Good for her! Then it's a date!"  
  
Upa laughs. "Oh, finally, it's over!" he pats Rupa's arm.   
"Now, let's have it as soon as possible! I've already begun the   
planning! Will two days be sufficient for you?!"  
  
"Of course, Upa-san," Ria smiles, then feels a twinge of   
uncertainty.  
  
"Please, call me 'Great-grandfather,'" Upa beams. "I expect   
to see you all there!"  
  
The screen goes dark as the line to Yaminokuni is cut. "He's   
very excited," Mrs. Invader muses.  
  
"For him, this is the fulfilment of his ultimate dream," Ika   
admits. "Sir, ma'am, there is something you should know."  
  
"Easy, child," Invader smiles. "We can tell you're a girl.   
After Mal-chan and Hensou-chan, we've long come to accept it."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Ika bows. "I promise you both that I   
will do everything in my power to ensure Ria-chan is happy."  
  
"That's all anyone can truly ask for," Invader nods. "We'll   
see you all very soon."  
  
* * *  
  
The screen goes dark in the Invader home. "Well, it's over   
with," the captain's wife sighs. "I just hope they'll be happy."  
  
"Well, Lum-chan's very happy with Mr. Groom, Mal-chan'd   
rather die than leave Nokoko-chan and Hensou-chan's always been   
close with Kamen-chan," the large Oni chuckles. "I say our luck's   
holding out."  
  
"Until it becomes bad," she muses.  
  
Traveller wheels into the living room. "Who called?" the   
aged explorer wonders.  
  
"Oh, Grandpa!" Mrs. Invader smiles. "It was just Upa. Ria-  
chan has agreed to handfast with Ika-san."  
  
Traveller blinks. "Who's Ria?"  
  
"Your great-granddaughter!" Mrs. Invader tenses herself,   
trying to be patient with the mentally addled Traveller. "Don't   
you remember her? She agreed to marry Upa's great-grandchild   
because Upa saved your life."  
  
"Oh! Did Upa save my life?"  
  
"Yes, he did!" Invader nods. "He saved your life before you   
gave birth to my dad!"  
  
The explorer blinks. "No, he didn't."  
  
"He did," Mrs. Invader gently intones.  
  
"No. Searcher was my first boy! I had three before I met   
Upa!"  
  
Silence falls over the home as the Invaders exchange looks.   
The large captain tenses, then a volcano explodes!! "***THAT   
DIRTY LITTLE RAT!!!!!! HOW DARE HE LIE TO US LIKE   
THAT...?!?!?!***"  
  
"Dear!!" Mrs. Invader intones, ignoring her husband's temper-  
tantrum. "Regardless, Ria-chan seems to like Ika-chan! Even if   
Upa tricked us into this, we don't have a right to break it up!!"  
  
Invader shudders, then with a supreme act of will, calms   
down. "Okay!" he holds up his hands. "Okay! I can accept that!!   
If Ria-chan likes her, that's okay by me!" He then smiles. "I'll   
kill the old creep later!!"  
  
"That's better!!" Mrs. Invader beams...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why am I here?" Isobela wonders.  
  
The gynoid now sits on an examination table deep in the   
factory. The Kuroko remain out of sight as Ryooko watches Jenny   
run scans on her. "You've been brought here because Ika-san is   
now forcing a conflict of interest on Ria-san," the younger Mendou   
explains. "My sister Shutako loves Ria-san, so we need to   
determine if you love Ika-san."  
  
The gynoid blinks as a familiar program kicks in. "I do not   
love you. I love Rupa."  
  
Everyone stops. "What?!!" Ryooko gasps.  
  
The chief assistant runs a scanner over Isobela's mind.   
"Relax," Jenny smiles. "It seems to be a conditioned response put   
into her when she was first created."  
  
Ryooko relaxes. "Jenny-san, can you help Isobela-san?" she   
looks over.  
  
The bioroid assistant sighs. "We can. It would simply be   
creating a new body for her, then transferring her *mei'na* out of   
this body. Once her mind is free of the restrictions this body   
forces on her, she will be able to flush out her conditioning."  
  
"Oh, thank the gods," Ryooko breathes out in relief, then   
turns to Isobela. "Isobela, do you understand what is happening?"  
  
"Yes," the gynoid nods.  
  
"Do you understand why we're doing this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Explain why."  
  
"You are creating a new body for me. I cannot be Ika's mate   
in this body."  
  
"Good," Ryooko nods satisfactorily. Time for the tough   
question. "Isobela-san. Do your best to ignore your previous   
programming. Answer this, please: do you love Ika-san?"  
  
The gynoid seems to freeze as conditioned responses and her   
own feelings launch into a painful conflict. Her eyes water as   
her body quakes. Her skin seems to tense as Isobela tries to   
force an answer. Jenny and Ryooko remain still as the mental war   
continues.  
  
"Yes...I love Ika."  
  
Ryooko and Jenny beam. "Isobela-san's willpower is amazing,"   
a Kuroko comments.  
  
"Of course," Ryooko chuckles. "Look who she inherited it   
from."  
  
"Ah, yes," the bodyguard nods.  
  
Isobela sighs. "It will be nice to think of things without   
being forced to battle my own mind. Jenny, can you do   
something...?"  
  
"No, although you are doing good now that you've admitted   
your love before witnesses," Jenny sighs. "Now, we come to the   
good part; designing your body. Do you wish to remain with these   
looks?" she holds up a mirror.  
  
"No," Isobela shakes her head. "I might have been templated   
from Lum, but I'm as different from Lum as day is from night.   
Besides, one of the fans complained about too many doubles of Lum   
running around."  
  
"Fans actually complained of that?" Ryooko blinks.   
"Amazing!"  
  
"Very well, then," Jenny pulls up a datapadd. "Let's   
begin..."  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, the capital of Yaminokuni glitters with   
evening lights as dignitaries from across the kingdom gather at   
the Central Temple. Guards relax as they continue their patrols,   
confident that this marriage will go off without intrusions. In   
her dressing room, Ika finishes adjusting her obi as Carla and   
Rupa watch. "Well, we've come this far," the crown prince sighs.   
"As soon as Great-grandpa passes away, we can re-do this ceremony   
if the Council of Elders so decree."  
  
"It should be no problem," Carla adjusts her cape. "We got a   
Sensualist priestess to do the bonding, even if we had to disguise   
her to keep the old fool happy."  
  
Rupa's eyes roll; Carla and Upa would never get along at this   
rate. Finally, Ika exhales. "I'm ready."  
  
"Let's go," Rupa guides his sister out.  
  
Entering the great hall, the "groom's" procession proceeds to   
the altar. On both sides sit a select delegation from both   
worlds, along with a large representation from New Avalon.   
Invader does his best to maintain calm, sitting across from Upa.   
Traveller is in the front row, quietly dozing. Lum, Ataru, Mal,   
Nokoko, Hensou, Kamen, Atako and Shinobu sit behind the Invaders   
along with the other bioroids. "I never thought I'd return to   
this place," Ataru quietly sighs.  
  
"Relax, Darling," Lum gently grasps his hand. "Once this is   
over with, we'll never have to worry about Upa ever again."  
  
"You hope," Ataru muses.  
  
The bridal march is struck up. Everyone stands as Ria   
proceeds to the altar, Shutako supporting her. "Poor Shuu-chan,"   
Hensou sighs. "She must be taking this hard."  
  
"No," Atako nods to Shutako's katana, quite visible and   
strapped in her obi. "She's making sure Ika remembers her   
promises."  
  
Ria steps up before Ika, gently smiling as she unveils   
herself. Shutako falls in beside her as the priestess, well   
disguised by a full-length black robe contrasting her gold skin,   
begins. "Honoured friends, dear guests, we welcome you in   
Creation's name to witness the bonding of these two people..."  
  
Everyone relaxes as the ceremony gets underway. Couples   
cuddle as they revel in the ceremony, composed of a mixture of   
Yaminokuni and Zeiwanite scripture. Finally, the priestess   
arrives at this point before the vows are to be taken. "Where I   
come from, we do not ask this because it is believed that those   
who approach this time do so with unfettered hearts and that   
others have no right to interfere. However, respecting the   
traditions of this world, I hereby ask that if anyone believes   
these two should not bond, let them speak now...or forever hold   
their peace."  
  
"When we marry, we get a Sensualist to do it," Ataru   
whispers. "That'll guarantee that Mendou and Megane's brigade   
won't interfere."  
  
Lum beams. Suddenly, the back doors smashes open. "I   
object!!!"  
  
Eyes snap aft as a beautiful woman in a wedding dress   
approaches the altar escorted by Ryooko and a troop of Kuroko.   
"Ryooko-chan, what are you doing?!!" Shutako gasps.  
  
"Saving your heart!" Ryooko smiles.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!!" Upa asks.  
  
"I'll tell you what the meaning of this is!!" the new bride   
whips off her veil. "I'm here to ensure that the person **I**   
love doesn't marry her!!!" she points at Ria.  
  
Everyone blinks. The woman is Ika's height, with long raven   
hair barely hiding two Oni horns and a cherubic face reminiscent   
of Jenny. "Who are you?!" Invader demands.  
  
"I am Isobela Redet. I have come here to fulfil the   
obligation our family holds to the family of Upa of Yaminokuni by   
bonding with his great-grandchild Ika!"  
  
Ika blinks. "Isobela...?" she whispers.  
  
Carla and Rupa exchange surprised looks. "Excuse me, but I   
am the one who agreed to fulfil this obligation!" Ria sighs. "I   
do not know who you are, but if you were interested in Ika-kun,   
you should've come earlier!"  
  
"I was detained!" Isobela then psi-flashes, Elder Mother,   
don't interfere in this!! I'm trying to help both of us!  
  
Ria gasps as her mind registers that. "Did you feel that?!!"   
Atako exclaims as the other bioroids exchange surprised looks.  
  
Ataru's left eye glows as the Cyborg's senses scan Isobela's   
DNA. "Yep!" he nods. "Looks like Ryooko-chan saves the day!"  
  
"Moroboshi-san!" Ryooko blushes.  
  
"Now, just a minute here!!" Upa storms to his feet. "Ika and   
Ria have agreed to this! This is an honourable match between   
them!! Besides, even if you say you're Redet, your hair speaks   
otherwise! Stop interfering!!"  
  
"Isobela's more a part of Ria's family than you think, old   
man!" Ataru sneers.  
  
Hearing that, Invader bolts up. "Just a minute here,   
shrimp!" he leans over Upa. "Who says anything about an   
HONOURABLE match?!! YOU'RE the one who lied to us when you said   
you saved Grandpa before my father was born!!"  
  
"That's the truth!!" Upa retorts.  
  
"Not so!!!" Traveller cuts in. "Searcher was my first son!"  
  
"Great-grandfather!!!" Rupa exclaims, spinning on Upa. "What   
are you trying to do?!! Start a war?!!"  
  
"I'm trying to get a debt paid!!!"  
  
"And I'm here to see the business is done once and for all!"   
Ria sighs. "Please, Your Grace, can we continue?!"  
  
Isobela's green eyes smoke with rage, fixed on Ika. "So, you   
two-timer, if that's the way you want it..." she leaps over to   
grab Shutako, "...I'LL take THIS one!!"  
  
Ria and Ika gasp. "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"I don't know you!!" Shutako exclaims.  
  
"Isobela, how could you?!!" Ika cries.  
  
"How could YOU?!?!" Isobela retorts. "If you want to ruin   
your life by following that old fool's wishes, go ahead!! I was a   
gynoid once! I couldn't properly express myself then, but I loved   
you, Ika...and THIS is the way you pay me back?!! Well, if that's   
the way you want it, fine!!! At least I'll bond with someone who   
understands what it means to suffer a broken heart!!"  
  
The hapless Yaminokuni princess shudders as indecision seizes   
her. Ataru relaxes beside Traveller, sharing popcorn with the old   
man. "At least it doesn't involve me or my girlfriend this time!"   
the former explains.  
  
"Eh?!" the old explorer blinks. "Do you know someone here?"  
  
"I'm Lum's boyfriend, Ataru."  
  
Traveller shudders. "You must have horrible parents, naming   
you that!"  
  
"I disowned them," Ataru explains.  
  
"Good for you!" Traveller nibbles.  
  
"Ika!" Rupa spins on his sister. "If this is really   
Isobela..."  
  
"She IS Isobela!" Ryooko cuts in.  
  
"...then you better show consideration for her!!" the crown   
prince hums. "Well?!!"  
  
Ika shudders, then stares at Ria. The elder mother smiles.   
"Hey!" Ika turns to the priestess. "Can you do a double   
handfasting?"  
  
"Certainly," the Zeiwanite smiles.  
  
Ika then turns around, grabbing Isobela and Shutako, placing   
the former with her and the latter with Ria. "Let's go!!"  
  
Upa bolts up. "WHAT?!?! HANDFASTING?!?! What's going on   
here?!!"  
  
"Don't you know?!" Ataru blinks, oblivious to everyone's   
pleading to stay quiet. "Ika-chan's a girl!!"  
  
Everyone from Yaminokuni faints! "A GIRL?!?!?!" Upa wails,   
the sonic boom blowing off the church's roof. "I HAVE A GREAT-  
GRANDDAUGHTER?!?!?! WHY WASN'T I TOLD?!?!?!"  
  
The other guests sigh. "Sheesh!!" Ataru shakes his head.   
"And people call ME dense?!"  
  
*** The End ***  
  
  



	31. Forever My Lum (Story #24)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Forever My Lum"  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-fourth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: Nothing complex in this story, save for the beginning of  
events which will finally lead to, as many of you would be relieved to hear,  
Ataru and Lum finally tying the knot. Stay tuned!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Without further adieu...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Tomobiki, a week before Christmas.  
  
With tension easing after the events of the previous story, Ataru and  
Lum find themselves being gently pulled apart. After nearly raping her while  
under the influence of the Fire-spirit elixir, he decided to temporarily give  
Lum a breather by dating other women. Meanwhile, Lum decided to solve a  
personal dilemma by dating the four members of Lum's bodyguards.  
  
Lum's loyalty to Ataru has been constant, the flare-ups of the Second  
Tag Race and the arrival of his first fiancee notwithstanding. Still, the Oni  
found the attraction of her male classmates, especially the bodyguards, all  
the more baffling. Yet there they were, four quite simple sorts whose loyalty  
and lust for the Oni remained unabated despite the growing closeness between  
Lum and her Darling. Finally, when the chance offered itself, she decided to  
personally investigate this...and promptly regretted making that decision!  
  
In homeroom class, the girls of class 3-4 gather around Ryuunosuke, who  
had just dated Ataru. "You mean...he didn't do *anything*?!" Momoe gasps.  
  
"Not a thing!" the tomboy shakes her head. "We went to the Pizza  
Emporium, then saw a movie, went bowling and watched the stars!"  
  
"I wish the idiots in this class were like him these days!" Kumiko  
romantically sighs. "It would be *so* nice!!"  
  
"I know!" Natsuko readily nods. "He took me to a volleyball game...and  
he still wants to take me to the Japan-U.S. Volleyball Tournament in January!"  
The girl's volleyball captain then twirls like a ballerina as she remembers  
her date. "Oh, what a nice night that was!!"  
  
As the girls chat, Shinobu, Mie and Lan listen in. "Why doesn't Darling  
want to go out with me?!" the Seishin teen sighs.  
  
"Because he wants women with *intelligence*!" the Kyushu native snorts.  
  
"And I'm **not** intelligent?!!" Lan demands.  
  
She finds herself being ignored, the other girls thoughtfully whistling.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!!!" Lan growls.  
  
That comment elicits no response. Nearby, the boys gather around the  
guards. "It was spectacular!" Megane beams. "Last night was the fulfillment  
of a dream!! At least, I got to date Lum-san!!"  
  
"We finally got our chance to break her away from Ataru!" Chibi rubs his  
hands together, a conspiratorial smile crossing his face.  
  
Paama and Kakugari dance a happy jig, singing "Happy Days Are Here  
Again." One student is not impressed. "Idiots!" Mendou snorts. "I bet you  
four made fools of yourselves!!"  
  
The guards slam their hands on his desk. "Hah!!!" Megane barks. "Lum-  
san enjoyed herself when she was in my company...which is more that she could  
say if she dated a snob like you!!" he points at Mendou.  
  
Mendou then leaps up, his katana clearing the scabbard. "Now, there  
shall be **two** of you...!!" he growls, then stops. "Lum-san!"  
  
Everyone looks as a sickened Lum makes her way to her desk, ignoring the  
lustful stares from her male classmates. "Some date last night!" the Oni  
snorts. "I had to keep beating your hands away!! The only man I'd allow to  
touch me sexually is Darling!!! At least *he's* a gentleman!!" She then  
icily glares at the guards. "Darling's going to be here today...and when I  
tell him what you did to me, I hope the Cyborg tears you to ribbons!!"  
  
With a humph, Lum strides to her seat and sits down. The guards look as  
if their very manhood has been called into question. "He..." Megane snarls,  
shuddering. "It's always him...!"  
  
Before they could bellow, a sonic boom nearly blows them out the nearest  
window! "***SIDDOWN, JERKS!!!!!!***" Koosei Ryooki roars as he strides in.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Ataru finds himself chained to the guard rail beside the  
clock tower machinery. The bodyguards stand in triumph before him. "This  
time, Ataru Moroboshi, you have lost!!!" Megane points at him. "We've shown  
Lum-san what type of men we are...and she **likes** it!!!"  
  
"You mean you proved what no-mind jerks you are?!" Ataru quips.  
  
The guards faint! "Honestly, Aisuru, this is getting boring!!" Ataru  
yawns. "You can't score because Lum doesn't want anything to do with you!  
Why do you think I put that provision in our agreement in the first place?! I  
**wanted** to bait you jerks into making fools of yourselves so that Lum would  
realize what idiots you are and agree to live with me in Oshika!!"  
  
"So," Megane's glasses glitter, "...you're still trying to drag Lum-san  
against her will to your sin-pit, eh?!" He snaps his fingers. "It's time to  
end your attempts at dominating our lives!! Sedoyama-kun!!!"  
  
"Time for some fun!" Sedoyama walks up, cackling as he drops to his  
knees, rips off Ataru's shoe and prepares to tickle-torture him. "Time for a  
little of my patented Torture Number One...!!"  
  
He stops, eyes wide on seeing Ataru's fingers pointed at the back of his  
head. "I think it's time to let my *friend* out so **it** can discuss things  
with you!!" he icily smiles.  
  
The five boys quickly retreat...just as the door opens. "Ataru-kun!!"  
Shinobu demands as she marches it.  
  
"What do you want?!" he stares at his former girlfriend.  
  
"What's this I hear about you dating other girls?!" she demands,  
standing in front of him. "Don't I get any consideration?!!"  
  
He looks sick. "Hah! Why should I give you any consideration anymore?"  
  
Shinobu looks enraged. "I'll teach you some manners, you...!" she  
snarls, leaning down to give Ataru the beating she feels he long deserves...  
  
...then finds herself bashed into the side wall thanks to his foot! "To  
hell with you, idiot!!!" Ataru snaps.  
  
"Hey, Ataru, what're you doing here?!" Ryuunosuke demands as she enters.  
  
Deciding he has had enough, Ataru shatters the guardrail. Standing, he  
then trips Shinobu, sending her flying down the clock tower well!! "Ooops!!"  
he gasps in mock surprise. "Clumsy me!!!"  
  
Three stories below, Shinobu crashes into Lan! "Nuts!!" Ataru snaps his  
fingers in an "aw, shucks!" gesture. "I almost had her!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a tidal wave is heard! "***THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!!!!***"  
  
Ataru and Ryuunosuke leap clear as the wall of water crashes into the  
tower, taking the guards and Sedoyama!! The tomboy's father surfs the wave,  
his eyes producing a storm of tears. "Oh, the shame of it, Masako!!!" he  
bellows. "My idiot *son* beats innocent girls!!! How shameful this is!!!"  
  
The two teens watch as Fujinami disappears, quite confused. "Since when  
was Miyaki ever innocent of anything?!" the former muses.  
  
The door then bursts open, revealing Lan, an unconscious Shinobu hanging  
over her shoulder. "WHO DID THAT?!?!?!" the Seishin teen demands.  
  
"Nobody," Ataru shakes his head. "It was an accident!"  
  
Shrugging Shinobu off her shoulder, Lan quickly switches to her cute  
act. "Darling, why don't you go on a date with me?!"  
  
"Why should I date a vindictive, bitchy airhead like you?!" he snorts.  
  
Lan faints! "Looks like we were right all along!" Ryuunosuke howls with  
mischevous merriment. "Ataru does prefer girls with *intelligence*!!"  
  
"And neither of you qualify anymore!" Ataru icily glares at Lan and  
Shinobu, then offers his arm to Ryuunosuke. "Shall we, my dear?"  
  
"Lead on, MacDuff!" she slips her arm around his.  
  
Before they could depart, another tidal wave crashes into them!! "What  
type of **man** are you to date another man, Ryuunosuke?!!" Fujinami demands.  
  
A second later, he flies out of the school! "I'M A GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm on the Moon...!!!" he wails as he reaches escape velocity!  
  
The bodyguards appear out of nowhere, lunging at Ataru with murder in  
their eyes. "This time, Ataru, you will die!!!" Megane howls...  
  
Twenty seconds later, the guards, Shinobu, Lan and Sedoyama find  
themselves pounded into silly-putty on the front lawn of the school, having  
been deposited there by the Kuromoroboshi ninjas!! Students playing outside  
are taken quite aback by this sudden development. "Don't those dummies get  
the idea by now?!!" Ryuunosuke shakes her head, clearly annoyed.  
  
"No!!!" Ataru growls...  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, in Oshika, Ataru returns home. Lum has come up from  
Tomobiki to visit, having heard about the ruckus in the clock tower from  
Ryuunosuke. "Hi, Darling!" she smiles. "Welcome home!!"  
  
Seeing the Oni whose presence has so altered his life, Ataru's lips  
tremble, then he lets out a violent scream. "***WHY COULDN'T YOU BE A NICE,  
NORMAL GIRL LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?!?!?!***" he bellows.  
  
The Oni is nearly blasted through the living room by that outburst.  
Ataru storms into his house, ignoring the shocked stares from his sister and  
sister-in-law, then slams his room door shut. "What's with him?!!" Nokoko  
fearfully points upstairs as Lum recovers.  
  
"Oh...everyone gave him trouble in Tomobiki today," the Oni sighs.  
  
"What else is new?" her Nendo-kata born sister muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Is it safe?" Nokoko leans into Ataru's room.  
  
Ataru looks up, then smiles. "Oh, c'mon in!" he waves her inside.  
  
"So," his sister sits beside him. "What's got you on a tear today?!"  
  
"Everything!" he groans. "Simply put, total chaos is the name of the  
game at Tomobiki High School!"  
  
"Oh, Ataru-chan, why do you still go down there?!" she looks sick. "The  
only way you'll keep them off your back is if you don't show up for them to  
start picking on you! Why'd you move out of there in the first place?!"  
  
"True," he rubs his skull. "Ah, I'm also bugged 'cause Komeru-oji-chan  
wants to start getting his wards engaged as soon as possible...and as usual,  
he wants me to handle the omiai arrangements!"  
  
"Oh, cute," she sighs. "Look, if you really want to start putting the  
screws on those morons down there, threaten to not come down to Tomobiki  
anymore. Lum'll get the hint and she won't stay around there as often...that  
is until she graduates, then she'll permanently move here!"  
  
Ataru looks relieved. "Oh, two months left to go!!" he sighs. "Still,  
that won't solve the problem even if we got Lum away from Tomobiki!"  
  
"Why not?!" Nokoko looks confused.  
  
"I think the real problem is the *image* of Lum!" her brother muses.  
"That's what everyone's in love with down there! The pure, sweet, innocent  
alien princess who has no care in the world! Sure, some of them acknowledge  
that she wants to marry me...but all of them are still entranced by this weird  
spell Lum's presence has produced!! That's what's wrong! Move her to any  
place in Japan and they still know that she's out there! Try as I might, I  
can't seem to shake the spell that's over those idiots!!"  
  
"Yeah, I have noticed that before," she nods. "It's like their lives  
have more meaning whenever Lum's around!"  
  
"That's right," he growls, holding a finger up. "And **that's** what I  
really want to destroy! If I could destroy their faith in the image they hold  
of Lum, if I could destroy the image itself but keep Lum-chan in place, then,  
*then* I can feel comfortable about marrying her!!"  
  
Unseen by both, the Oni in question has eavesdropped on their  
conversation. She immediately turns and leaves the house for her waiting  
scout. "Destroy the image but not the person..." she muses as she boards her  
ship. "Where have I head something like that before...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Ataru!!!" a voice echoes through his sleepy mind. "Wake up!!  
Wake up!!! Ataru!!!"  
  
"What the...?!" Ataru moans as he rises, then notices a panicked Ten-  
chan staring at him. "What the hell?! Jariten?!!" he snaps, seizing the  
young Oni by his jumper. "Shouldn't you be in school?!!"  
  
"No, no, no!!!" Ten-chan shakes his head. "You don't understand!! Lum-  
chan didn't come back from Oshika last night!!! She's missing!!"  
  
Ataru blinks as that message sinks in...then his scream nearly blows the  
roof off his house! "***LUM'S MISSING?!?!?!***"  
  
* * *  
  
Within half an hour, the word has been passed to everyone who needs to  
be concerned about the Oni's sudden disappearance. In the control centre of  
her crystal palace, Nicole McTavish heads a multi-party video-conference.  
"The palace did detect Lum's ship leaving the solar system bound for a remote  
sector," Mujanba reports.  
  
"We noticed that," Oyuki reports. "However," she looks regretful, "...I  
did not see fit to call her and inquire as to where she was travelling."  
  
"Where did she seemed to be going?" Nassur asks from Home Base.  
  
"An uninhabited sector near Zephyrite space," Mujanba reports.  
  
"Odd," Invader scratches the back of his head. "There's nothing out  
there which would be of interest to her!"  
  
"The thing that gets me is her taking off without telling anyone where  
she was going!" Ataru rubs the back of his head, standing beside Nicole. "At  
least, she should've told Ten or Koosei!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Benten growls, standing beside her husband. "Yo, Ataru...can  
you tell us about what could've made her take off like that?!"  
  
"Other than what happened yesterday?" the Terran moans, then proceeds to  
explain the incidents in the clock tower.  
  
"Day-in, day-out, those dorks don't get the message!!" Benten snarls.  
  
"It may be wise to move Lum-chan immediately to Oshika if you are to be  
guaranteed any peace, Ataru," Oyuki sighs.  
  
"That won't happen," Ataru shakes his head. "The damn bureaucracy is  
too slow as is...and that doesn't count interference from Mendou if he ever  
got wind of it!" Groaning, he turns and leans his head against a bulkhead.  
"Damn it all, where is she?!" he thumps his head on the crystal...then again  
and again and again and again, each successive time with more force! "Where  
is she?! Where is she?!! WHERE IS SHE?!?! ***WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!***"  
  
"Hey, Ataru, cut it out!!!" Nicole panics on seeing the sizeable hole  
her friend is making. "Don't do that!!! Walls cost money!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The news of Nassur's search for the missing Lum is quickly relayed to  
Koosei, who in turn informs everyone at school. After the teacher had to put  
Mendou and the guards in traction to ensure they did not volunteer to "help"  
the Vosian in his quest, matters settled down. As a day passes, Ataru  
nervously waits in Oshika for news. That is when he receives an interesting  
call...from Momoe of all people! The subject of their meeting in the Pizza  
Emporium later surprised Ataru further: Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko each want  
to have a one-night stand with their former classmate!!  
  
While the Ataru of old certainly would have jumped at such a chance with  
three such beautiful, desirable and willing women, the Ataru of present  
realized that their request underscored a complex problem facing Tomobiki's  
female population of high school age: they have no boyfriends. With the mass  
infatuation Tomobiki's men exhibit towards Lum, no other woman has succeeded  
in starting a long-term relationship with a local man. To that end,  
remembering Komeru's earlier request, Ataru made certain...arrangements.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at noon finds Natsuko heading for the gymnasium. A note is  
in hand, embossed with the Moroboshi tiger-and-chrysanthemum insignia. She  
reads Ataru's words. "'There is a man in my uncle's organization who is  
similar to you in many ways, Natsuko-chan. He is an orphan, like many of the  
people in Uncle's organization. Proceed to the gymnasium at noon if you want  
to meet him. Ataru.'" She looks up as she opens the door and steps inside.  
"Now, who could it be...?" she hums.  
  
"Catch!!" a voice warns.  
  
Natsuko spins around as a volleyball sails her way. She grabs the ball  
without thinking, then looks around. "Who...?!"  
  
"Hi," that same voice beckons from down-court.  
  
Natsuko stops, staring in disbelief at a man in his early twenties  
approaching her. Dressed in a blazer, vest, shirt and designer slacks, he has  
crew-cut brown hair and brown eyes. A small bouquet of flowers sits in his  
hands. *Oh, gods!!!* the girl's volleyball team captain gasps, eyes wide with  
disbelief. *He's gorgeous!!*  
  
The man goes to one knee, presenting the flowers to her, his head bowed.  
"For you, Shinryaku-san."  
  
Natsuko is paralyzed. *No* man has ever done this to her! "Who...who  
are you...?!" she stammers.  
  
The man rises. "I'm Ryoohou Butsuri, Shinryaku-san," he reverently  
bows. "I'm the chief physical education instructor for the Moroboshi Light  
Assault Division."  
  
Natsuko gulps, then spots Komeru's tiger-and-gaikatana insignia on  
Ryoohou's blazer. "You...you work for Ataru's uncle?!" she gasps, still  
suspended in a state of disbelief.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he nods. "I was more than happy when Ataru-kun told me  
about you!! You're even more than I expected!"  
  
They stare into the other's eyes. Suddenly, a challenging glint shines  
in his. "Care to play a game of one-on-one volleyball?" he hums.  
  
Stunned, a hungry gleam enters her eyes as she takes the flowers. "Set  
up the net!!" she icily exhales...  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, Momoe approaches the door to the science lab, a note  
of her own in hand. Like her friends, her note informs of another of Komeru's  
wards looking to meet her. Opening the door, she peeks inside. "Hello?!" she  
calls out. "Is there anyone here?!"  
  
An explosion then wrecks the lab!! Momoe is blasted back by the force,  
slamming into the opposite wall. Dropping to the floor, she coughs as she  
tries to regain her footing, not to mention her breath. Suddenly, to her  
surprise, a man's hoarse voice echoes from inside the lab. "I think...I  
overdid it...!"  
  
Momoe looks up, eyes wide with disbelief on seeing who emerges from the  
lab. While endowed with olive-brown skin and curly black hair, his facial  
features are more Oriental than African, now covered by round-frame glasses  
covering brown eyes. He is dressed in a now-burnt scientist's smock. Momoe's  
shock turns to lust at his physical features. "Oh, what a hunk!!" she gasps,  
hearts now taking the place of her eyes.  
  
Standing, she walks over to wipe him clean. "Oh, dear, you're such a  
mess!" she frets.  
  
"I was sure..." he coughs, looking at a broken flask in his hand, "...I  
put potassium sulfate in this..." he coughs again, "...solution."  
  
Momoe leans up, smelling the flask's opening. "Magnesium!" he nose  
wrinkles, having detected occurrences like this before.  
  
The scientist faints! "Take a word of advice," she warns, "...students  
in this place love to switch bottles around as a joke."  
  
"I see..." he moans, obviously shocked at how close his life came to  
ending.  
  
Momoe leans down to help him to his feet. "I'm Momoe Marubeya," she  
introduces herself, bowing.  
  
He takes her hand, surprised to hear who she is. "Shoosetsu Kagaku," he  
coughs, realization dawning on his face. As he rises, he reaches into his  
side pocket...but unfortunately produces burnt stems where a corsage would  
normally be. "Oh, hell!" he moans, shaking his head. "My flowers...I...!"  
  
Momoe is stunned, then a giggle shakes her. Shoosetsu stares in  
confusion at her, then he too is struck in the funny bone. In seconds, both  
fall over laughing. "Oh, that's funny!!!" she squeals.  
  
"A riot!!!" he guffaws.  
  
Both then stare at the wrecked lab. "Well," the scientist shrugs,  
standing, "...might as well clean this mess up."  
  
"Oh, here...I'll help!" Momoe stands.  
  
Both enter the lab...holding hands.  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time, Kumiko proceeds to the nursing station, a note of her  
own in hand. "Now," she looks around, "...where could this man be?!"  
  
Her attention is taken by the sound of Sakura's voice. "It was so nice  
of you to come, Shizenryoo-sensei," the nurse emerges from the station.  
  
"Oh, anything for a fellow healer, Sakurambou-sensei," a man chuckles.  
  
Seeing him emerge, Kumiko's jaw drops. Leaving Sakura's office is a  
tall, well-built, very healthy, quite handsome man dressed in a golf shirt and  
designer slacks, the Moroboshi clan crest on his pocket. His long black hair  
is tied in a ponytail at the neck. Brown eyes shine with knowledge. Both  
then notice the student's presence. "Oh, Kumiko," Sakura smiles. "What are  
you doing here?!"  
  
The man looks surprised. "'Kumiko?!'" he looks at the teenager. "As  
in...Kumiko Gekasawa?"  
  
Kumiko flushes in embarrassment. "Oh, I see," Sakura muses. "Kumiko,  
this is Hooka Shizenryoo," she gestures to her visitor. "He's a naturopath  
who work's for Ataru's uncle at his estate. Sensei, this is one of Ataru's  
old classmates, Kumiko Gekasawa," she gestures to the student.  
  
The student's eyes widen in appreciation, as Hooka blushes. "**You're**  
Hooka Shizenryoo?!!" she points at the naturopath. "The child prodigy of  
naturopathic medicine?!!"  
  
"Er...yes, Gekasawa-san," Hooka nods, chuckling.  
  
Sakura looks between the two. "Well, Kumiko, why don't you give  
Shizenryoo-sensei a tour of the school," the nurse looks at Kumiko. "I'm sure  
Ryooki-sensei would not mind it!"  
  
Kumiko looks faint, then recovers. "Can I?!!" she gasps, clapping her  
hands in anticipation. "Can I?!! Of course, Sakura-sensei!!!"  
  
In a moment, Hooka is dragged away by the student. "Here, Sensei...I'll  
show you all the sights here!" Kumiko babbles.  
  
"Er...why, th-thank you," Hooka blushes, nodding.  
  
"Please," she giggles. "Call me Kumiko."  
  
The two depart. Sakura crosses her arms. "My, what an interesting  
development," she muses as she returns to her office...  
  
* * *  
  
...while at that very moment, a flash of light appears in front of a  
picture window at Esmerelda's, the district's most popular ladies boutique.  
The light fades, revealing a woman dressed in a tiger-striped bikini with  
boots. "I made it!!!" she exclaims, then looks at herself.  
  
However, while the body and the face sing "Lum," the hair is now wavy  
shiny BLACK instead of iridescent green, the ears are ROUNDED instead of  
tapered and her head is HORN-LESS! The woman does a detailed inspection of  
herself in the mirror, then nods. "I did it!!!" her voice echoes without an  
accent. "How, no one will think of me as Lum!!! Darling'll be so pleased  
now...uh!!" she winces, reaching for her head. "My mind...!!" she moans.  
  
A brief period of dizziness seizes her. After the pain subsides, the  
woman looks into the reflection staring her back. Shock crosses her face,  
which is then replaced by revulsion. "Eeew!!!" she gags. "What am I doing in  
**this** rag?!!" Ramuko Redetto demands...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the heck are you, Lum-chan...?" Ataru sighs as he lays back in  
his bedroom in Oshika. It is later the evening of the day Momoe, Kumiko and  
Natsuko met their boyfriends.  
  
A sympathetic Nokoko leans in. "You okay, Ataru-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Ataru nods...  
  
...just as Nokoko is knocked over by a wailing woman. "ONATA!!!!!!"  
  
Ataru bolts up, surprised to see a black-haired woman standing there,  
dressed in a white flower-pattern kimono. Wailing, Ramuko leaps into his  
arms. "Oh, my love, it's horrible!!!" she gasps.  
  
Ataru stares confusedly at the woman. "Er...who are you?!"  
  
"Who am I?!!" Ramuko looks equally confused. "Onata, I'm your fiance,  
Ramuko Redetto!!!"  
  
Ataru faints! "'Ramuko...REDETTO?!?!?!'"  
  
"Yes, don't you remember?!" she nods. "I came down here from Urusei to  
run a tag race against you, then you won and said you wanted to marry me!!"  
  
He stares at her, more confused than ever. "Do I **know** you?!!"  
  
"Anata..." she looks frightened, "...what's wrong with you?!" Sighing,  
she then looks at herself. "Oh, what's wrong with *me*?!!"  
  
Ataru and Nokoko faint when Ramuko produces Lum's bikini and boots! "I  
woke up in the streets of Tomobiki-cho wearing **this** rag!!!"  
  
The Moroboshi siblings stare at the clothes, then make a detailed  
inspection of her face. Recognition crosses both their faces as they see  
Lum's ghostly image in Ramuko's face. "Lu...m...?!" both hoarsely exclaim.  
  
"That's right!" she beams. "I'm Ramuko!!"  
  
Both are decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! "Beloved, who is this girl?!!"  
Mal's voice echoes from the door.  
  
Ataru, Nokoko and Ramuko stare at the Nendo-kata-turned-Oni. The last  
pales in shock, then leaps behind Ataru. "M-my sister...she's become...an  
**Oni**?!!" she gags. A second later, beans pelt Mal! "Oni out, luck  
in...Oni out, luck in...Oni out, luck in...Oni out, luck in!!!" Ramuko chants.  
  
"But...**how**?!!" Ataru hoarsely questions.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, after Ataru has calmed Ramuko down enough to stop trying  
to exorcise Mal, not to mention performed a trial question-and-answer session  
to learn what she knows of her life as Lum, the four proceed to Nicole's  
crystal palace. The two residents there are quite stunned to see what Ataru  
has brought with him. "Who is this, Ataru dearie?!" Nicole nods to Ramuko.  
  
"This is Lum!" Ataru shakes his head. "I don't know how, but she's  
transformed herself into a normal Earth girl!!"  
  
Nicole and Mujanba stare at each other in disbelief. "How is that  
possible?!" the former then stares at Ramuko.  
  
"Don't ask us!!" Nokoko shakes her head. "Can you reverse it?!!"  
  
"We'll try!" the latter nods.  
  
Minutes later, Ramuko lays on a diagnostic table, Mal laying on another  
one beside her. Nicole passes a scanner over both women. The mistress of the  
crystal palace spends most time scanning Ramuko's mind. "Well?!" Ataru looks  
anxious as Nicole finishes her examination.  
  
"It's Lum, alright..." Nicole sighs, "...to a point."  
  
"'To a point?!'" Nokoko looks nervous.  
  
"Her base memory pattern is the same as Lum's," Nicole walks to Ataru,  
"...but certain memories have been seriously altered!"  
  
"We know!" Ataru nods, gulping. "We've questioned 'Ramuko' about her  
relationship with me. The basic facts are the same, but she can't bring  
herself to believe that she was not born on this planet."  
  
"According to her, she was born in a fishing village called Urusei  
located on the south shore of Hokkaido," Nokoko adds. "She's convinced that  
her father's a fishing boat skipper, Nassur and Benten are special police  
operatives, Oyuki's a local noblewoman, Lan's a childhood friend from Urusei  
and...well, you get the point now! She even has a fear of Onis!!"  
  
"That'll go over big when she sees her parents," Ataru shakes his head.  
"But can you tell how Lum was transformed into Ramuko?!"  
  
"I can't!!" Nicole shakes her head in frustration. "I mean, her DNA has  
been expertly rebuilt to make her a normal Terran girl of seventeen years old!  
I could never imagine what sort of power could do this!!"  
  
"I can," Mujanba walks up.  
  
They stare at the Vosian. "When you brought Ramuko in, I considered  
what could've happened to Lum to make her this way. I then remembered the  
direction her scout was heading when she left. Scanning there, I located a  
planet where she could've gone...Yumisei."  
  
"Yumisei?!" Ataru looks confused. "What's that?!"  
  
"It's otherwise known as the Planet of the Wishing Well," Mujanba sighs.  
"It has an actual wishing well...and it works, too, as you can see..."  
  
The four look at Ramuko. The transformed Oni is trying not to flee from  
her sister's presence. "You mean...if Lum wished to be a normal Earth girl,  
this place could actually do it?!" Nokoko points at Ramuko.  
  
"Exactly," Mujanba nods.  
  
Ataru and Nokoko stare at each other. "But...what in the name of the  
gods would make Lum-chan do that?!!" the former demands.  
  
"Uh-oh!" realization crosses the latter's face. "I know what made her  
do it, Ataru-chan. Remember when you wished that she was a normal girl and we  
had that talk about wanting to destroy the illusion everyone has of Lum?!"  
  
Ataru thinks for a moment, then pales. "You mean...?"  
  
"She overheard us," Nokoko stares at Ramuko.  
  
The transformed Oni smiles at them. "Okay, no problem, then!!" Ataru  
nods. "I'll just go to Yumisei and wish for Lum to be back to normal..."  
  
"You can't!" Mujanba interrupts.  
  
"Why not?!" Ataru snaps.  
  
"Simple," Mujanba crosses her arms. "Given the power of this place, if  
you go there, you're courting life imprisonment when the Federation catches  
you! If you make a wish, then it becomes the death penalty!!"  
  
Ataru pales, then stares at Ramuko. "Then...if someone finds Lum's  
scout there...and if Ramuko is turned back to Lum...then she'll...?!"  
  
"Be either in jail for the rest of her life...or face the hangman,"  
Mujanba sighs. "She's cornered no matter which way she turns."  
  
"I think we better call Koosei and tell him," Nokoko sighs.  
  
"I'll do it," Ataru moans.  
  
He moves to leave, but is stopped when Ramuko gently hugs his arm.  
"Anata, why are you so sad?" the transformed Oni looks concerned.  
  
Ataru stares at her face, one as pure as Lum's...then finds himself  
smiling. "Somehow, despite what's happened, I think Ataru and Lum might drift  
closer than ever," Nicole muses, crossing her arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Koosei is immediately called and told the news. After considering the  
options now possible, the homeroom teacher proceeds to the Moroboshis to  
inform Kinshou and Muchi. Ten-chan overheard the news and within minutes, all  
of Tomobiki is in an uproar. "***LUM-SAN'S BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO A NORMAL  
EARTH GIRL?!?!?!***" a wailing Megane demands when Koosei meets with his class  
on the teacher's front porch later.  
  
"Yes," Koosei nods. "According to what Ataru, Nokoko, Nicole and  
Mujanba have concluded, Lum proceeded to the planet Yumisei where she wished  
that she would no longer be an Oni. By the mere fact of her going there, Lum  
faces life imprisonment if she's caught and tried. By her making that wish,  
she now faces the death penalty!"  
  
Total horror crosses everyone's face. "But...what can we do, Sensei?!!"  
Kakugari demands. "We've got to try to find a way to make Lum-chan normal!!!"  
  
"I know that, Daremo!!" Koosei growls. "However, if a *peep* of this  
gets out to **anyone** in authority out there, Lum's as good as dead!!"  
  
"But that'll happen when they find her scout on Yumisei!" Shinobu gulps.  
  
"I know that," Koosei adjusts his glasses. "However, if I know  
Nassur...and I do...once he finds Lum's scout, he'll come to the same  
conclusions, then remove the damning evidence and keep this all very quiet.  
At the same time, I'll pass on a secure note to Invader and tell him the bad  
news. If we keep this quiet, there'll be no problems."  
  
"Yes," Megane turns to Ten-chan, his glasses glittering. "Jariten, you  
don't want to see your cousin hanged, do you?!"  
  
"N-n-n-no...!!" Ten-chan fearfully shakes his head.  
  
"You know how to keep your mouth shut?!" Paama hisses.  
  
"No problem!! No problem!!!" the young Oni panics.  
  
Everyone relaxes save Mendou and Mie. "That reminds me," the Kyushu  
native muses, looking around, "...where's Lan?!!"  
  
Everyone sees the Seishin girl trying to sneak off. "GET HER!!!!!!"  
Mendou snap-draws his katana, pointing his blade at Lan.  
  
A dog-pile of students buries Lan before she could escape! Mie grabs  
her by the hair. "Hey, Shutaro, make yourself useful!!" she barks.  
  
"Indeed I will!!" the scion of Japan's richest family snarls as he  
readies himself, his blade swinging for the kill. "Hold that airhead still  
and I'll make her a head shorter for all her sins against Lum-san!!!"  
  
"Ryooki-sensei, do something!!!" Lan wails. "Save me!!!"  
  
"Don't make a mess on the grass, Shutaro," Koosei turns away.  
  
"Of course, Ryooki-sensei!" Mendou cackles...  
  
...then stops as everyone hears Shinobu's horrified gasp. "Lum?!!"  
  
Everyone stops, turning to see Ramuko walking up to them. "Oh, you  
boors again!" she looks sick.  
  
Many eyes do not swerve from Ramuko as everyone takes in the  
alterations. Megane tearfully moves towards her. "This...this is  
horrible...!" he gasps, reaching for her face and hair, hoping he would  
somehow find the horns, green hair and tapered ears he knew so well.  
"This...is a calamity! How...how...HOW could this have happened?!!"  
  
"Maybe because you harassed her so much that she decided to take her  
looks away from you!" an incensed Ataru appears beside Ramuko.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Megane bellows, then points accusingly at Ataru. "Ah-  
hah!!! **You're** the one responsible for this outrage, you bastard!!!"  
  
"Who, moi?!!" Ataru points to himself. "Now, how the hell could I've  
pulled **this** off?!!" he points to Ramuko. "I didn't take a gun and force  
Lum to go to this place and make her wish to be normal!!! That might've been  
something I would've done before the Spirit War, but not now!!!"  
  
Shock, anger, sadness and confusion rage on the boys faces. "Well, I  
guess that means no more insane lunacy in Tomobiki!" Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"How nice!" Shinobu claps her hands. "We'll never have to see idiots  
like Benten, Oyuki and Lan ever again!!!"  
  
"Hey, I'm still here, you bitch!!!" Lan howls.  
  
"You won't be for long if I know Mendou," Ataru taunts.  
  
The Seishin girl trembles as she notices Mendou's katana waving close to  
her neck! "Onata, why don't we do inside?" Ramuko faces Ataru. "We don't  
need to be around boors like these!!" she icily glares at her classmates.  
  
"Lead on, m'dear!" Ataru triumphantly smiles.  
  
They enter the house. "Mediocre!" Megane moans. "Mediocre!! Oh, that  
is *not* Lum-san!! That is not **our** Lum-san!!! THAT IS NOT LUM-SAN!!!!"  
  
Ten-chan's flame-breath roasts the boys! Everyone sees him crying. "If  
it wasn't for **you**, Lum-chan wouldn't've done what she did!!!" he snaps.  
  
Wailing, he flies to the Moroboshi home...  
  
* * *  
  
Within a day, Nassur retrieves Lum's scout from Yumisei. Oyuki ensures  
that a message is transmitted to Captain Invader, informing him and his wife.  
Security is maintained: Lan's ship is sabotaged to prevent the Seishin girl  
from trying to signal someone in authority. For good measure, she is put on  
ice thanks to Oyuki! Rei is dispatched on a deep-space mission away from  
Earth. Ten-chan is sent on compassionate leave to see his parents, thus  
preventing trouble if he came close to his transformed cousin.  
  
An oppressive gloom has fallen over Tomobiki. While it is not as bad as  
the times Lum departed Tomobiki, it is still present. Watching Ramuko walk to  
school from her office, Sakura and Koosei note the haunted looks on the  
guards' faces. "Ataru must be happy," the nurse muses, sipping her tea.  
  
"Ataru takes no joy in this, Sakura-chan," the teacher adjusts his  
glasses. "In a sense, this is the best thing to happen. Those idiots've  
lived in a dream world since Lum's arrival. Reality may not be as pleasant,  
but it's what's going to face them come February when Lum leaves."  
  
"So what happens now?" she looks at him as Koosei turns to leave.  
  
"I proposed to Invader to hold off trying to transform Lum back until  
the term ends," he sighs, glancing at his former girlfriend. "He...saw the  
logic, although it's going to be hard."  
  
"True..." she nods as he leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
In English class, Mark Onsen walks Class 3-4 through a reading exercise.  
The girls look as if all their worries have just evaporated. The boys barely  
pay attention to their homework. "The clone shrieked - the first sound Mara  
could remembering hearing him make," Onsen reads, "...as he staggered  
backward." He turns to the transformed Oni. "Ramuko-san, please read on!"  
  
Megane smashes his fists into the desk! "How **dare** you address her  
by that sick name, Onsen-sensei?!!" he roars. "CALL HER 'LUM-SAN!!!!!!'"  
  
Onsen's chalk smashes Megane in the head! "How can we call her 'Lum'  
when thanks to **you**, she no longer even *exists*, idiot?!!" Mie demands.  
  
Megane faints! "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Of course!" the Kyushu native turns away. "The only real reason Lum-  
chan would've turned herself into Ramuko-chan is to destroy the *icon* YOU  
idiots made of her!!" She switches to English. "Vengeance, oh what poetry  
could be written for a grand occasion such as this?!!"  
  
Mie then gets a standing ovation from her female classmates. "Three  
cheers for the end of the domination of Lum!!!" Natsuko calls.  
  
A banzai cheer follows. Onsen looks ready to explode...when Ramuko's  
hand touches his. "Forgive them, Sensei. They need to blow off some steam."  
  
As soon as the noise abates, Onsen turns to Ramuko. "*Ramuko-san*,  
please read the next passage!!" he commands.  
  
The boys look incensed, but do not dispute the issue. "He spun toward  
the sound of her lightsaber," the transformed Oni reads, "...his face  
twisted with anger and fear, his eyes still dazzled..."  
  
* * *  
  
As the day crawls, the gloom among the male students becomes palatable.  
Even the girls seem confused. Some good things...if Ataru was there...occur.  
Mendou and the guards no longer flock around their "goddess." In fact, **no**  
boy comes close to Ramuko. The news of the Yumisei prohibition Lum flaunted  
to become Ramuko is harshly re-told to the class by Koosei during afternoon  
homeroom. While some people take this transformation with stride, others seem  
lost. At day's end when class cleanup occurs, Mendou, the guards, Shinobu and  
Ryuunosuke sit on the teacher's desk. "Is this what growing up means?" the  
scion of Japan's richest family sadly shakes his head. "Losing our loved ones  
without hope of even keeping their memories?"  
  
"What do we do?" Chibi gulps. "We've got to do something..."  
  
"You **can** move your lazy butts off the desk!!!" a voice snaps.  
  
They are dumped to the floor by Mie, she having boosted the desk with  
one hand! "Ramuko-chan wants to clean the floor!!" the Kyushu native snorts,  
nodding to the transformed Oni, who waits beside Mie, a mop in hand.  
  
Incensed, Shinobu leaps up. "I've had it with you, you bitch!!!" she  
leaps over to grab the book cabinet. "Time for you to learn your place!!!"  
  
Mie appears unconcerned as the other students tremble, backing away from  
the fight about to begin. Shinobu grabs the cabinet...and finds she cannot  
move it! "Huh?!" she gasps, staring in confusion at the cabinet. Funny. It  
did not seem that heavy before. Try again.  
  
"Well?!" Mie sighs.  
  
Shinobu grunts as she tries again to lift the cabinet. It does not  
move! "What the...?!" she gasps, then with a bellow, tries again. Nothing!!  
  
"C'mon, exlax!!!" Mie walks over, bopping Shinobu across the back of her  
head with her broom handle! "We've got work to do!!! Haul ass!!!"  
  
Shinobu yelps in shock, falling to the floor, staring in shock at the  
cabinet, which to her now looks as imposing as the Tycho monolith from "2001."  
"I...couldn't lift it...?!" she stammers, trembling in shock and confusion.  
  
"Get to work, you lazy eggplant!!" Ramuko snaps as she mops the floor.  
  
Numb, Shinobu rises to assist Ryuunosuke in moving desks. Mie watches  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend lethargically move, concern crossing her face...  
  
* * *  
  
"Is this...victory?" Mal tearfully sighs as she sits with Ataru, Mie and  
Nokoko in the dining room that evening in Oshika. "My sister having to  
sacrifice her very sense of self to bring peace to our lives?! I celebrate  
the destruction of the dreams those Purveyors of disUnity have forced on our  
lives...but must it be at this cost?! Isn't there some way to bring her back,  
to make her be herself again, Ataru-kun?!"  
  
"Hard to tell," Ataru gently twirls his brandy snifter. "Reiko-chan's  
happy. She knows that means no more of Ten-chan, no more of Lum's parents or  
anything weird rising from Tomobiki!"  
  
"You seem pleased," Mie muses.  
  
"Pleased?!" he looks angry, bolting to his feet. "What the hell do you  
take me for?!! I may have wished that Lum might be a normal girl...but if I'd  
known that there was some place in this galaxy where she could go and actually  
transform herself into a normal Earth girl, I would've kept my mouth shut!!!"  
  
"Hey, settle down, both of you!!" Nokoko waves them down. "Snapping at  
each other's not going to solve this problem!!"  
  
"Besides, there's another thing we may have considered," he sips his  
drink. "Lum's no idiot. She doesn't dive into any situation..." he looks to  
the stars, "...without making sure nothing could go wrong. We...have to  
assume that she made this decision with a sound mind and body before going."  
  
"Gods, you make it sound like a damn will!!" Nokoko looks sick, then  
glances at her life-mate. "Mal-chan, could you tell if there was something of  
Lum-chan in Ramuko?"  
  
"I could not, Beloved," she sighs. "The fact is, this transformation  
does not change that which is core to Lum-chan's essence: her love for Ataru-  
kun, her desire to marry him, not to mention her love of those who are her  
friends and barely tentative tolerance for those Purveyors of disUnity in  
Tomobiki. Ataru-kun is right...we must assume that this, painful as it is to  
some, is what my sister...desired."  
  
"Don't forget that 'assume' means you make an 'ass' out of 'you' and  
'me,'" Mie warns, holding up a finger.  
  
"But you said Lum's transformation has really started to hurt them,"  
Nokoko stares at the Kyushu native. "Shinobu's strength is gone, for example.  
The guys don't flock over Ramuko. That's what we've wanted all this time!"  
  
"Yeah, although that's never bothered me," Mie nods. "Still, you have  
to admire those dummies, sometimes. Their loyalty, their steadfastness.  
They're there if you need them."  
  
"That is something I've *never* minded when it came to them," Ataru  
sighs. "It's **everything else** about them that make my skin crawl!"  
  
"Well, you've forced some of them on separate lives," Mie looks at her  
former classmate. "Everyone with half a brain knows that what you did for  
Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko is just a warm-up for what you might do to Mendou  
and the guards. I know your uncle has female wards, too."  
  
"Guilty as charged," Ataru blushes. "Just don't tell those jerks."  
  
"I swear that no sound about your future nefarious deeds shall come from  
me," Mie holds her hand up as if she was taking an oath.  
  
Everyone laughs, then the three girls stare at Ataru. "What are you  
thinking?" Nokoko gently prods.  
  
"This was too easy," he sighs, looking down at his glass. An image of  
Lum appears, which melts into an image of Ramuko. "I mean, it's the same idea  
as what I want. Destroy the icon. Eliminate the competition so that there's  
nothing which stands in the way of my marrying her. But...this was so damn  
easy! One word from me and Lum turns around and does it!!"  
  
"It shows how much she cares for you," Nokoko sighs. "It shows she's  
finally come to understand that what you want counts, has to count if there's  
going to be a successful relationship. It's worth something, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is!" he readily nods. "If it didn't come at such a  
cost...or is it a cost?...then I'd be jumping for joy!! I'd be proposing to  
her right now, planning our wedding like she's done for so long!! But..." he  
grits his teeth as he utters the last part, "...is this what Lum wants?!!"  
  
"That we may never know," Nokoko sighs, standing...  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Ataru sits on the ledge over the living room, staring  
at the stars. One star twinkles. Is it Uru? Sagussa, perhaps? Were the  
stars telling him to transform his girlfriend to the way she was...or keep her  
the way she is? Dare he do that? Did he have the power, the right to destroy  
a sentient being? Ramuko Redetto was as much a sentient being, with her own  
desires and goals, as much a right to live, as Lum Redet. No matter which  
path he looked down, troubles innumerable stared back. "Hey?"  
  
"Hi, Mie," he sighs as Mie joins him.  
  
Both stare to the stars. "Well, is there a plan?" she stares at him.  
  
"I can't say," he shakes his head. "I mean, Ramuko was created by Lum,  
but Ramuko is as much her own person as Lum. If I keep Ramuko, I destroy Lum.  
If I bring Lum back, I destroy Ramuko. Which way do I choose?"  
  
"Hard question," she nods. "Then again, there's another thing you've  
got to consider," she looks at him. "Lum has family back on Uru, friends like  
Nassur, Benten, Oyuki and the others...even friends here on Earth...and that  
doesn't mention a bond-mate back home in Noa-chan."  
  
He looks at her. "You know of that?" he blinks.  
  
"It's easy to tell every time I touch her. I may not remember if I  
myself have a bond-mate waiting for me back home, but I can still tell."  
  
Ataru nods, understanding that by the term "home," she means Sagussa.  
"If Lum is now Ramuko, then her bond with Noa's shattered," Mie continues.  
"Poor girl. She must be suffering, wondering if Lum is alive or dead."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something, Mie?" he glares at her. "Just  
because Ramuko was created out of nothingness doesn't mean that she has less  
right to exist than Lum!"  
  
"But both can't exist at the same time!" she snaps. "Damn it, Ataru-  
chan, regardless of what we do with Ramuko, we have to bring Lum back!!"  
  
"Um...you don't have to bother," a voice calls from behind them.  
  
Ataru and Mie spin around to see Lum standing there. "LUM?!?!?!" both  
exclaim, falling out of the balcony to crash at the Oni's feet!  
  
"Hi," she meekly smiles. "I'm back!" She then shamefully looks down.  
"Sorry about this."  
  
Ataru and Mie stare in disbelieving shock at the woman they just spent  
time arguing about, then crying, leap up and embrace her...  
  
* * *  
  
"I knew if I wished I would be an Earth girl, that I'd be that way for  
the rest of my life," Lum sighs as she explains matters to Ataru, Mie, Nokoko  
and Mal. She sips her tea, then continues. "So, when I came to the Wishing  
Well, I stipulated that if in any way Darling felt unsure about my becoming  
Ramuko, I'd eventually and naturally revert to being plain old Lum!" She  
looks down at herself. "As you see, that's exactly what happened!"  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you tell anyone?!" Ataru snaps. "At least,  
you should've told your parents...or me for that matter!! Don't I deserve to  
know when my girlfriend goes off like that?!!"  
  
"I did tell someone," Lum holds up a finger.  
  
"Who?!!" everyone demands.  
  
"Grandma," the Oni smiles.  
  
Ataru's jaw drops. "Grandma knew about this?!!" he snaps, bolting to  
his feet. "Why didn't she say anything when you disappeared?!!"  
  
"Because I asked her to," Lum looks guilty. "Darling, I have to prove  
to her that I do care for you! This seemed like a good opportunity!! Don't  
worry, I was protected...and Nassur-chan did get my ship off Yumisei when he  
came to look. There's no reason to fear what the Galactic Federation might  
do! The evidence doesn't exist in case Lan tries to push the point!!" She  
stares at Nokoko and Mie. "Besides, I wanted to know what being an Earth girl  
was like. I can disguise myself anytime I want, but that still doesn't give  
me the *feel* of what being native to this world is! My children are going to  
be half-Terran. They're going to be raised here. What type of mother am I  
going to be unless I know what they'll experience?!"  
  
"But...what about Ramuko?" Mie looks concerned.  
  
"I know...you were concerned about Ramuko's rights." Lum pats her  
heart. "She was always a part of me. She always will be a part of me."  
  
The Oni stares at Ataru. Disbelief, shock and a overwhelming sense of  
confusion still shadow his face. "I think we'd better leave these two alone  
for a while," Nokoko stands. "Want a bunk to sleep in, Mie?"  
  
"Sure," the Kyushu native nods as she, Nokoko and Mal leave.  
  
Once alone, Ataru and Lum stare at each other. "Darling...?" the Oni  
gulps. "Please...I did this for us!! I never meant to hurt you!"  
  
"Lum, much that I wish things were normal between us and those morons  
down there, they aren't...!" he sighs.  
  
"I know!!" she nods. "And I know that still didn't give me the excuse  
to run off and destroy...even for a bit...what friendships I have!! Don't you  
see, Darling?! I don't care about them! All I care...all I want...is you!!  
My relationship with you is what truly matters!! For once, I didn't want to  
care about what my parents thought, or Ten-chan, or my friends! I cared about  
what **you** thought, what **you** wanted!! Isn't that enough?!"  
  
Ataru tries to reply, but no sound escapes from his lips. Tears sting  
his eyes as he stares at her...this beautiful, entrancing woman...before him.  
And people still thought Lum a demon? Were they blind?! What demon would  
willingly destroy her sense of self all for the happiness of her lover?! Was  
Windy capable of this? Was any woman Ataru knew capable of this?  
  
Finally, his own emotions crash through his barriers. Sobbing, he  
tightly embraces Lum, happy that she had once again returned to his side. For  
the first time, he realizes how much she loves him, she cares for him, she  
wants him and only him...and how much he depends on her love, her devotion,  
her desire for him. There is shame in his tears, for how could he possibly  
consider himself equal to her, worthy of her? He found he was not. Despite  
all his own power, despite all his attempts at making their lives easier,  
despite all his attempts at bringing peace to his life...he still had tried to  
dominate her life, had probably tried to dominate her life since they day they  
met. That was even more shameful.  
  
Ataru shakes his head, the tears still flowing. Lum remains silent as  
he weeps, willing to allow him to vent his emotions at his own shortcomings...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: One of Ataru's LEAST favourite aliens returns to Earth to be with  
Lum, attempting to learn what living in civilization means. As Hazel learns  
the full truth of who Ataru Moroboshi really is in the wake of the Spirit War,  
Ataru and Nagaiwakai launch the next phase of his grand revenge on Tomobiki.  
When some deduce what his final goal is, then they set themselves up for  
"Nagaiwakai's Lesson!"  
**** **** **** 


	32. Nagaiwakai's Lesson (Story #25)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Nagaiwakai's Lesson" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Patrick Vera and Sean Gaffney for plot suggestions  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-fifth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This is the final story of the "Drama Stories," carrying on the themes  
which first appeared in "Forever My Lum" and will return after the third  
Senior Year Special, when the "Before You Go..." series begins. Stay tuned!  
  
2) In line with what we did when we bestowed the name "Fujimi Fujinami" on  
Ryuunosuke's father, the name "Shin Shinowataru" is bestowed on Nagisa's  
father since certain pre-AnimEigo fan-dubs of "Nagisa's Fiance" translated the  
name "Shin Wataru."  
  
3) For the Version 2.0 of this story, the Ryooko-Reigi encounter is updated  
to conform with Sean Gaffney's side story "No Grudges." It is available at  
the UY-TSY websites or by contacting Sean at gaffney@iconn.net.  
  
4) HALO - High Altitude, Low Opening parachute jump. Where a person glides  
from a high altitude almost to ground level before deploying a parachute.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"So...Lum actually did it, eh?" Nagaiwakai Moroboshi muses.  
  
The matriarch of the Moroboshi clan sits in her drawing room, sharing  
tea with Ataru. Ataru came up to visit his grandmother, the only person  
informed of Lum's plan to transform herself into the human Ramuko, to confirm  
how Nagaiwakai felt towards his relationship with the Oni. "Yes, she did it!"  
he gruffly nods. "You should be pleased."  
  
"Pleased?!" she looks indignant. "I, bow to that creature's desires?!  
If you don't mind, Ataru-chan, I just had breakfast!"  
  
Ataru sighs. He had once sought refuge under Nagaiwakai's protection  
when he had felt trapped by the brute domination of everyone in Tomobiki. Now  
he wondered if that had been such a good idea. "Grandma, give Lum-chan a  
break, please! Can't you for once let go of what she did a year ago?!"  
  
Nagaiwakai projects an indignant glare. Ataru did not blame her. His  
past problems with Lum obviously hurt Nagaiwakai, as if the Oni had struck the  
matriarch herself instead of her grandson. Ataru knew very well that when  
Nagaiwakai's hatred was aroused, it was nearly impossible for it to subside  
into forgiveness. "Grandma, look. Lum-chan would rather die than see me  
hurt. Can't you try to give her some leeway?"  
  
"I'm afraid the matter has now left my hands," the matriarch sips her  
tea. "You see, Ataru-chan, you've not paid attention to the ongoing debates  
in the United Nations."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She mirthlessly smiles. "Did you believe that if Lum reformed herself,  
all would be forgiven? Be serious, Ataru-chan. You see, there are people on  
Earth even less forgiving that I...and many of them are heads-of-state."  
  
He shivers as she continues. "While you've been so ridiculously  
accommodating to that Oni, they've been watching events in Tomobiki...and with  
more than a casual eye for humour. They know what Lum's presence means: more  
aliens. Many feel threatened, not only for themselves, but for the nations  
Fate tasked them to lead. And many aliens who have come have not shown any  
sort of respect towards Earth's own laws...least of all, Lum herself."  
  
Ataru sighs. "Lum's learning! Look, all she cares about is forming a  
relationship with me! What's so wrong with that?!"  
  
"If that is what she now dedicates herself to pursuing, and if you're  
willing to permit that, I shall not stand against her," Nagaiwakai nods.  
"However, other aliens are on this planet for less...noble reasons."  
  
She spoke truth there. Lan had come just to seek revenge on Lum. Ten-  
chan tried to make Lum return to Uru. Once he had moved in, he acted as if  
this was still Uru, believing the damage he caused to be normal. Kurama only  
sought someone to father of her child. Not a stellar cast by far. "I can  
agree with that," he nods. "Very few've followed the letter of the Non-  
Interference Treaty! Why do you think Koosei Ryooki's living in Tomobiki? If  
it wasn't for that, he'd've stayed off-planet!"  
  
"Perhaps," she sighs. "However, Ataru-chan, I for one do not desire to  
have Earth's fate decided on Tofunokoibito."  
  
He nods. If anyone knew him, truly knew him, it was his grandmother.  
"Okay," he sighs. "What happens now?"  
  
"If another major incident occurs, the United Nations will have no  
choice but to enforce Resolution 444," she sips her tea. "When that becomes  
law, Earth will seek protection under the Zephyrites' Non-Interference Edict.  
All aliens not citizens of the Republic of Zephyrus will be forcibly expelled.  
The Tritonians' Central Warp Chamber will be re-programmed to ensure no one  
can proceed to Earth by those means. A crusade fleet will be posted on Mars  
to act as a visible deterrent should other races decide to contest the issue."  
  
Other races meaning the Niphentaxians, the Ipraedies and the Seifukusu  
Dominion, Ataru mentally notes. "Well, I suppose if the U.N. feels it's  
necessary, then it's necessary," he sips his tea.  
  
Nagaiwakai smiles at Ataru's approval. He keeps his emotions neutral.  
All aliens not citizens of the Republic of Zephyrus, she said. There were  
ways for Lum to get around that...and *only* Lum, Ataru smiles.  
  
Could we sing "Here Comes the Bride"...?  
  
* * *  
  
"...and that's the warning Grandma gave me," Ataru sighs as he relaxes  
in Koosei's living room.  
  
The homeroom teacher/Galactic Federation observer sighs. "Well, I  
suppose the U.N. has the inherent right to do that," he rubs his eyes, then  
replaces his glasses. "But that'll really put the kibosh on your relationship  
with Lum. Once Four-forty-four goes into effect, she's history!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Ataru chuckles.  
  
Koosei looks surprised. "What?! You mean there's a way out of your  
grandmother's nefarious plot?! Pray elucidate, my friend!"  
  
Ataru snickers. "Well, have we forgot that I'm a Zephyrite citizen?"  
  
The teacher blinks. "Oh, right!!" he nods, laughing.  
  
"Koosei, is Darling here?!" Lum calls as she flies inside.  
  
"Right here, Lum-chan!" he looks over his shoulder.  
  
Lum lands, then receives an embrace and kiss. "Hey, sexy, let's go  
someplace private and I'll show you how much I love you," he playfully growls.  
  
"Mm...love to, but I can't," she shakes her head.  
  
"Why not?!" he looks perplexed.  
  
"Nassur-chan is paying me back for getting my ship off Yumisei without  
the Federation getting wind of it," the Oni sighs.  
  
"Oh?! What has the blackguard done now?!" Ataru playfully growls.  
  
Lum looks over her shoulder. "He's asked me to babysit her for the next  
couple of weeks," she sighs.  
  
Ataru and Koosei see Hazel standing at the door. "Hi, everyone," the  
hybrid meekly waves, acting as if she has entered a lion's den.  
  
"Oh, hell!!" the former student throws up his hands. "Couldn't cash  
payment for services rendered be enough?!!"  
  
"Well, Nassur-chan is being pursued by Varanko-sama to get Hazel-chan to  
behave herself," Lum looks meek. "Don't forget that she spent eight years  
alone on Barsoom. She's had little exposure to civilization."  
  
"I know that!" Ataru points at Hazel. "But I hope you understand that  
the Ipraedies went through a hell of a lot of trouble to create her! If they  
find out she's here, they might try to grab her!!"  
  
"If they don't want to risk all-out war with the Yehisrites, they'll  
stay away!" Lum counters. "Darling, I know that you don't like her, but she  
does deserve the chance to be with people who like her!!"  
  
They stare at each other. "Oh, alright!" he nods.  
  
Lum looks ecstatic. "*But* she does not come to Oshika, **period**!!!"  
Ataru warns.  
  
Lum looks shocked. "But...why?! Darling, I don't want her near  
Shinobu! You know she'll try to get close to Nassur-chan!"  
  
"Lum-chan, Nassur and Benten are *married*, remember?!" Ataru sighs.  
  
"Shinobu doesn't know that," Koosei interrupts.  
  
Ataru and Lum stare at the teacher. "She doesn't?" the Oni hums.  
  
"No, she doesn't," Koosei stands. "She was in Florida when you and  
Ataru went on that weird time-trip. Everyone's afraid to tell her in fear  
that she'll go berserk and take it out on them. She'll also go after you when  
she finds out what role you played in getting them married," he projects a  
knowing glance at Ataru.  
  
"So?!" Ataru looks disgusted. "She doesn't scare me anymore! Besides,  
a little dose of reality'll do her a world of good!"  
  
"I can tell her," Hazel volunteers.  
  
The three stare at the hybrid. "I wouldn't advise that," Ataru shakes  
his head, then looks at Lum. "As long as she stays out of my hair, I won't  
mind her being here! But if there's one screw-up, she goes home! Got it?!"  
  
"Got it!" she nods.  
  
Ataru departs. Lum is concerned as he goes. "What's wrong with  
Darling?" she looks at Koosei. "Why's he so upset?"  
  
"He just came from his grandma's," the teacher sighs. "I've got some  
bad news, Lum...although for you, it wouldn't be too much of a problem..."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Lum and Hazel proceed to Tomobiki High School. The hybrid  
wears a beautiful loose-fitting white canvas shirt over baggy jeans. The  
weather has cleared over the previous days, above freezing with all the snow  
melted away. "Thanks for getting this for me, Lum-sensei," the hybrid smiles.  
"That nice woman at the boutique really knows clothes!"  
  
"Everyone in the district goes to Esmerelda's," the Oni smiles. "She's  
the best clothier in all Japan, according to Shutaro's sister Ryooko."  
  
"Yeah...and her accent's really funny!" Hazel giggles.  
  
"Well, she's from England," Lum smiles. "It's an island on the other  
side of Earth. The English once possessed the largest empire Earth's ever  
seen. That's why English is the predominant language on Earth. If you want  
to keep coming to Earth, you'll have to learn how to speak it, too."  
  
"I'll try," Hazel nods. "But...Lum-sensei, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?" Lum looks down.  
  
"Does Ataru hate me?"  
  
The Oni considers the question. "Well...I know Darling didn't take well  
to you when you first came," she sighs. "And he was tortured by the Ipraedies  
on Icarus. He doesn't like Ipraedies...and I think he still sees you as one,  
despite you being cared for by Nassur-chan."  
  
The hybrid looks confused. "But I want to be Vosian!"  
  
"Of course you will be," Lum places a reassuring hand on Hazel's  
shoulder. "It'll just take time, after all. Don't rush anything."  
  
"Okay," the latter nods...then looks. "Eh?! What's going on?!"  
  
Lum and Hazel stop at the school's front gate. Now on the front steps,  
the bodyguards hold a rally. Many students crowd around them. Mie leans  
against the fence reading the paper. The headline proclaims WILL ALIENS BE  
EXPELLED FROM EARTH?! Below that is written UNITED NATIONS DEBATES ON  
RESOLUTION 444! ONCE AGAIN, ATARU MOROBOSHI IS AT FAULT!! FEAR FOR YOUR  
LIVES, CITIZENS OF TOMOBIKI! "What's going on, Mie-chan?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"Oh, they just found out about the debates over Resolution 444," Mie  
folds her paper. "And as usual, they blame one person."  
  
"Darling, right?" Lum looks sick.  
  
"The one and only," Mie nods, then notices Lum's companion. "Oh, hi,  
Hazel! What brings you back to Earth?!"  
  
"Oh, I just came to visit Lum-sensei!" the hybrid smiles. "Why are they  
blaming what the U.N.'s doing on Ataru?" she points at the crowd.  
  
"What else?!" Mie crosses her arms. "They don't want to blame  
themselves, so they automatically look for a scapegoat!"  
  
Hazel interprets what Mie said, then looks incensed. "That's wrong!!"  
  
"Try telling that to them!" the Kyushu native sighs.  
  
"I will!!!" the hybrid nods.  
  
Lum and Mie watch as Hazel storms through the crowd, then grabs the  
megaphone from Megane. "Give me that!!!" the hybrid snaps.  
  
"Hazel?!!" Megane looks surprised. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm here to tell you what idiots you are in trying to blame Ataru for  
what's going on with your U.N.!!" the hybrid snaps.  
  
"'Idiots?!!'" the guards' leader snaps. "What makes you say that?!!"  
  
"Du-uh!!!" Hazel angrily barks, causing Megane to back away. "Yukio-  
chan's told me everything about what you dorks've tried to do to Ataru so you  
can get your hands on Lum-sensei!! I may not know what relationships are  
like, but I do know that you don't butt your noses into one!!!"  
  
"Oh?!!" Megane growls. "Do you know if the U.N. passes that damn  
resolution of theirs, Lum-san's heart will be broken?!!"  
  
"Oh, you really **are** an idiot!" Hazel laughs. "Ataru's a Zephyrite  
citizen!!! Once he marries Lum-sensei, she can stay on Earth!!!"  
  
"That's what we're so mad about!!!" Paama growls.  
  
"What?!" the hybrid stares at the tallest of the guards.  
  
"Ataru *marrying* Lum-chan!!" Paama sneers.  
  
"***YOU JERK, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP THAT?!?!?!***" Hazel bellows.  
  
The guards are blasted back by the wall of noise. "Hazel-chan!" Shinobu  
suddenly appears beside her, looking quite pleased at this turn of events.  
"You've come to visit!!! Oh, how nice...!!"  
  
She gets beaned by Hazel's megaphone! "Hubby-stealer!!!" the hybrid  
snarls. "Stay away from me!!! Don't you know that Sensei...?!!"  
  
Mendou claps her mouth shut. "Idiot, don't tell her!!" the scion of  
Japan's richest family hisses. "She'll take it out on us!!!"  
  
Mendou then howls as Hazel bites his hand! "Get your hands off me, you  
jerk!!!" the hybrid snarls as she shoves Mendou away.  
  
Shinobu then rises, quite angry by Hazel's actions. "'Hubby-stealer?!'"  
she snarls as she moves to give the hybrid a spanking. "How dare you...?!!"  
  
She gets clocked by Koosei's Saturn Five!!!! "LEAVE THAT POOR CHILD  
ALONE, YOU TWIT!!!!!!" the teacher thunders.  
  
Everyone backs away from Koosei as he turns to head inside. "Miyaki,  
you have a month's detention for trying to abuse Hazel-chan!!" he snaps. "And  
as of now, straight from Nassur, you're no longer her social instructor!! He  
asked me to find someone better tempered to the job than you!!!"  
  
Shinobu is speechless. The crowd disperses as Hazel jaunts back to join  
Lum and Mie. "Well, welcome back to Tomobiki, Hazel-chan," the Oni sighs.  
  
"Thanks," the hybrid looks up. "I think."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, it's good to have nice food again!" Hazel smiles as she eats the  
sukiyaki Ataru's mother prepared in celebration of her arrival that evening.  
Also joining the table is Mie. "What do you think, Mie-sempai?"  
  
"Me?!" the Kyushu native hums. "Ah, this is okay, but wait until I get  
you to my house! After Mom and Tamiko-chan get through stuffing you to your  
gills, you'll be as big as a balloon!!"  
  
"No way!" the hybrid leaps behind Lum.  
  
Everyone laughs. "Well, at least it's pleasant that I no longer have to  
cook for that traitorous glutton I wish was never born!" Kinshou snorts as she  
cleans up the dishes, then marches into the kitchen.  
  
Hazel looks surprised. "Does she mean Ataru?" she whispers.  
  
"That's him!" Ten-chan nods.  
  
"How could she say that about her own son?!" Hazel shakes her head.  
  
"Why'd you think Darling disowned her?" Lum sighs.  
  
Hazel stands, walking to the kitchen door. Inside, Kinshou is muttering  
as she washes dishes. "...living closer to that lesbian, old Broken Balls and  
that cow than his own parents, who toiled and suffered to give him a good  
life! How dare that idiot do that to us?! I wish he was never born...!"  
  
Hazel returns to Lum's side. "Um, Lum-sensei...I know that Ataru's  
sister is a lesbian and 'Broken Balls' means his uncle...but who's the cow?!"  
  
"That's his grandmother," the Oni sighs. "She's a cattle farmer."  
  
"I thought she's a Righteous Gentile," the hybrid crosses her arms.  
  
"She's that, too," Lum nods. "But it's because that she is a cattle  
farmer that she became a Righteous Gentile. Without her, a half-dozen  
Zephyrite colonies would've starved without food."  
  
"Oh!!" Hazel hums. "So why does Ataru's mom hate her?!"  
  
"If I knew that, Hazel-chan, I'd know the secrets of the universe," the  
Oni sighs. "Personally, I think Darling did the right thing to leave!!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Mie nods in agreement.  
  
"But...she's his mother?" Hazel points to the kitchen. "I mean, even if  
she's a mean, old, spiteful bat, she still deserves his love!"  
  
"Hazel-chan," Lum sighs. "Darling did love her...but she never loved  
him back. She never appreciated how much he did care for her. All she was  
happy about is the fact that because of Darling, Ten-chan and I came.  
Besides, Grandma is the only one outside Nokoko-chan who cares for Darling!  
She wants the best for him! Granted, that's put Grandma at odds with me since  
we both have different ideas of what's best for Darling, but that doesn't mean  
that Grandma *doesn't* love Darling...which is far more than I could possibly  
say about Darling's mother!!"  
  
The last part of the Oni's statement clearly echoes in the kitchen.  
Hearing that, Kinshou explodes!! "THAT COW!!!!!!"  
  
She runs out the back door to moo towards Rishiri-tou. A second later,  
the *thwack!* of a hammer hitting her is heard!! Lum, Hazel, Ten-chan and Mie  
peek down the hallway to see Kinshou crushed under Koosei's thousand-tonne  
hammer. "Boy, she doesn't get it, does she?!" the young Oni sighs.  
  
"True," the Kyushu native moans. "She's the least clueless of the lot  
who live in this dump!!"  
  
Hazel watches as Ataru's mother tries to recover. What type of person  
was Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, anyway...?  
  
* * *  
  
The next day during gym class, Hazel and Lum spar using bo staffs near a  
cherry tree. Everyone else watches from the side. "I'll give her this,"  
Momoe sighs, "...Lum's a darn good teacher when it comes to martial arts."  
  
"Hey, she learned from Nassur, remember?" Kumiko muses.  
  
"That's right," Momoe nods.  
  
"Still, I hear the *best* teacher around is Dakejinzou Shogai," Natsuko  
muses. "After all, she's training Ataru."  
  
"How **dare** you imply that robot is better than Lum-san's teacher?!!"  
Megane howls...  
  
...then gets smashed by a concrete block! "Hey!!!" Hazel growls as  
Megane is flung into a wall. "Next crack about Sensei's friend and **I'll**  
make sure you won't be around to pester Ataru anymore!!"  
  
"Is that a promise?" Ataru's voice is heard.  
  
Everyone spins around to see Ataru arrive. "Hey, Ataru, what brings you  
around?!" Ryuunosuke waves.  
  
Mendou shivers, then leaps at his rival. "Moroboshi, you bastard...!!!"  
  
...then gets shot in the side! "Leave him alone!!" a voice barks.  
  
Everyone notices that Dakejinzou had come with their former classmate.  
"Oh, hi, Darling, Dakejinzou-chan!" Lum waves.  
  
"Hello, Lum," the tailed huntress holsters her pistol, then takes notice  
of Hazel. "Hello, Hazel-chan!"  
  
The hybrid stares in awe as the synthezoid approaches. "N-nice t-to s-  
see you again, Shogai-sama...!" she bows very low.  
  
"Well, what was that crack about Nassur being better than she is?!" Mie  
snidely glares at Megane.  
  
The guards' leader is speechless. Dakejinzou looks at Lum. "Lum, why  
don't you take a break for a bit. Let me have a crack at her."  
  
"Okay!" Lum nods, offering the bo staff.  
  
"No, thanks, Lum," the huntress shakes her head. "I don't use those."  
  
The Oni nods, then withdraws from the court. Dakejinzou slips off her  
holster, chains, arm guards and loin shields, then hands them to Ataru.  
Walking onto the court, she faces Hazel. "The game is simple. You task is to  
knock me off my feet. Begin!!"  
  
Shaking her head, Hazel lets out a Yehisrite battle cry, then charges at  
the huntress, the staff poised for the kill. Everyone watches in disbelief as  
Dakejinzou remains in place, not flinching. A second later, Hazel is smashed  
back-first into the ground! "Not good enough!" Dakejinzou snaps, letting  
Hazel get to her feet. "Try again!!"  
  
The hybrid howls as she lunges again, this time using the staff to sweep  
the huntress off her feet. Dakejinzou's *tail* snakes down, snaring the  
staff. Hazel is then vaulted into the tree! "Still not good enough!!" the  
huntress takes the staff in hand, then tosses it aside. "What is Natsu-chan  
trying to teach you?! Try again!"  
  
"H-hai..." the hybrid drops unceremoniously to the ground, then catching  
her breath, roars as she lunges at Dakejinzou.  
  
Everyone watches as the huntress catches Hazel's fists, then with a  
circular sweep, nearly breaks her back on Dakejinzou's thigh! Hazel drops  
semi-conscious to the ground, panting for breath. The huntress remains calm.  
"Not good at all, Hazel! You're thinking is too linear!! Then again, almost  
every hunter I've come across thinks the same way!"  
  
"S-sorry," Hazel pants.  
  
"And don't apologize!!" Dakejinzou barks, stepping back a pace. "Your  
enemies won't ask for your apology when they've sliced your innards and  
spilled them on the ground after defeating you! If you want to be a good  
hunter, think holistically!! Everything in life's a circle! Remember that  
and you *might* have a chance to succeed, both as a hunter and elsewhere!!"  
  
"H-hai...!" Hazel pants.  
  
"Hey!!" Shinobu bolts to her feet. "Is that the way you normally treat  
someone, you android?! She's a little girl!!! Give her a break!!"  
  
She then gets a slap from her ex-boyfriend! "I warned you, Miyaki!"  
Ataru snarls. "Stop calling Dake-chan an android!!"  
  
Hazel recovers, giving Shinobu a disgusted glare. "I can see why Sensei  
never wanted anything to do with you!!" her voice drips scorn.  
  
Hearing that, Shinobu bellows as she grabs Ataru, then sends him flying  
head-first at Hazel. "You little brat, behave yourself!!!"  
  
Hazel yelps as she ducks, allowing Ataru to hit a nearby tree. His head  
bounces off the bark as he falls to the ground! Seeing this, Lum turns around  
and lets Shinobu have it!! "YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!" she roars.  
  
Shinobu screams as the lightning burns into her! Hazel looks at Ataru  
in shock, then her eyes glow. "I c-can't detect A-ataru's b-brainwaves...!"  
  
Hearing that, Lum stops. "What?!!" she spins around.  
  
"I...I th-think he's dead...!" the hybrid stammers.  
  
The others gasp, hopeful looks on the boys' faces while the girls look  
shocked. Letting out a murderous snarl, Lum spins on Shinobu. "You...you  
bitch!!!" she growls. "***HERE'S MY DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!!!!!***"  
  
Shinobu scream as Lum emits a killing blast...just as Ataru's eyes open,  
now glowing. His skin pales as tiger-striping appears. "*SO...*" a dirge-  
like voice utters. "*WHO LET ME OUT THIS TIME?!*"  
  
Everyone is paralyzed as Ataru rolls to his feet, then turns to face the  
hapless students. "*WELL, WELL, WELL!*" the teen mirthlessly chuckles.  
"*WHAT HAVE WE HERE?! A BUNCH OF LAMBS READY FOR THE SLAUGHTER!*"  
  
"Oh, no!!!" Lum pales with fright. "It's out again...!!!"  
  
A psychic laser later leaves Ataru's former classmates a burned heap on  
the lawn some distance away. Dakejinzou drops back to keenly observe the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* in action as it turns its attention on Lum. "*IT SEEMS I  
GET A CHRISTMAS PRESENT THIS YEAR IF FATE BROUGHT **YOU** IN MY RANGE, ONI!*"  
  
Lum braces herself. Before she could attack, Hazel leaps in front of  
her, bo staff ready. "Stay back!!! This woman is under my protection!!!"  
  
"*EH?!*" the possessed teen seems amused. "*AN IPRAEDIES?! HOW NICE!  
I'VE SOME WORDS FOR YOU, TOO!!!*"  
  
Hazel lets out a roar as she lunges. "***I'M VOSIAN!!!!!!***"  
  
A second later, her bo staff flies away! "*NO, YOU'RE NOT!*" Ataru  
mirthlessly cackles. "*THE VOSIAN AND YEHISRITE PARTS OF YOU ARE TOO SMALL TO  
BE COUNTED!! IF IT WERE NOT FOR THE IPRAEDIES, THIS ONI BITCH WOULD NOT BE  
TRYING TO SAVE THIS GIRL-CHASING MORON FROM ME!!!*"  
  
"I've taken on some nasty customers before!!" Hazel takes a ready  
stance. "I can take you on, too!!!"  
  
"*OH, REALLY?!*" the possessed teen chuckles. "*VERY WELL, IPRAEDIES!  
AMUSE ME...IF YOU **DARE!!***"  
  
Roaring, Hazel lunges to the attack. "Hazel, no!!!" Lum cries. "He's  
not Darling!!! Don't do this...!!!"  
  
Lum winces as Hazel's head then slams into a nearby tree! "*SUCH NAKED  
AGGRESSION!*" Ataru spins around, his hands moving in a tai-chi motion. "*IT  
MUST BE CONTROLLED!! **AIR WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!***"  
  
A fireball races at the hybrid! Hazel yells as she leaps clear, nearly  
engulfed by the blast of psycho-thermal energy!! She slides into the front  
sidewalk as a whole section of Tomobiki disappears. Hazel has barely enough  
time to recover as Ataru strides toward her. "*WHERE'S YOUR HAUGHTY TALK NOW,  
GIRL?! I CAME WITHIN A HAIR'S BREADTH OF KILLING YOUR TEACHER...AND SHOULD HE  
EVER COME BACK TO HARASS ME ANEW, I **WILL!!!!!!***"  
  
Hazel moans as she feels several ribs give way. "*OH, DEAR!*" the  
possessed teen poo-poohs. "*DID YOU BREAK SOME RIBS?! PERMIT ME TO RE-SET  
THEM!!" A second later, the hybrid is deluged by a hurricane of fists!!  
"***TYPHOON WIND-FIST!!!!!!***"  
  
Hazel is belted time and time again by the machine-gun speed blows!!!  
The force of the compressed air from the punches shatters the trees behind  
her, not to mention burrowing a massive crater in the earth. A tree nearly  
collapses on the hapless hybrid, but she is able to dive clear! Ataru turns  
away, devilishly eyeing Lum. "*TOO EASY!*" the creature snickers. "*NOW,  
ONI, IT'S YOUR TURN...EH?!*" he spins around.  
  
"Hazel!!!" Lum gasps.  
  
The hybrid slowly rises, moving once more into a ready stance. "*MY!*"  
a touch of mock admiration is in Ataru's voice. "*SUCH SPIRIT IN AN  
IPRAEDIES! HOW STRANGE!! HERE...PERMIT ME TO RECONFIGURE YOUR STANCE!!*" he  
cackles as geo-thermal energy forms. "***EARTH-HEART FIRE-GEYSER!!!!!!***"  
  
Hazel leaps out of the way as the funnel of thermal energy sweeps  
around, wrecking half of Tomobiki High School along the way!!! Pedestrians  
stop as they see what is happening, then remembering the Spirit War, flee.  
Reporters try to make sense of the situation but are soon deluged by the  
frightened masses. Meanwhile, Ataru moves in on the panting Hazel. "*WHAT'S  
THE MATTER, LITTLE GIRL?!*" he growls. "*ALL THE FIGHT OUT OF YOU BY NOW?!!*"  
  
"I haven't...struck my...colours yet!!" she takes a ready pose. "You  
are...the most...evil thing...I've ever...seen!!!"  
  
"*'EVIL?!'*" the possessed teen looks surprised. "*WHY DO YOU BELIEVE  
ME EVIL?! I ONLY DESIRE THAT WHICH YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE RECEIVED BY RIGHT OF  
BIRTH; A LIFE I CAN CALL MY OWN! AND I SHALL HAVE MY CHANCE EVEN IF I MUST  
LAY WASTE TO THIS WHOLE DEN OF MADMEN TO DO IT!!*"  
  
Hazel steels herself, then charges at Ataru, her arms protectively flung  
in front of her. Seeing her suicide charge, the possessed teen laughs, then  
moves to launch another round of the typhoon wind-fist. Before his first  
punch can go out, Hazel screams, "NOW, SENSEI!!!!!!"  
  
Lum leaps up into the air, a lightning ball in hand. "Back you go, you  
monster!!!" she howls as she fires the bolt!  
  
Before the *saikoo jinseijitsu* could react, he is hit in the back of  
the head by the blast of energy!! Howling with helpless rage, the creature  
falters as Hazel rams into him, knocking Ataru to the ground. The hybrid  
collapses beside the teen as they mercifully pass out. "DARLING!!!!!!" Lum  
flies down to comfort Ataru as Sakura runs out, medical bag in hand.  
  
The nurse kneels beside Hazel, moving to still her shattered ribs.  
"Hang on, Hazel!" she comforts the wounded apprentice. "Help's here, now!!"  
  
The hybrid smiles as consciousness briefly returns to her. "I'm  
Vosian..." she gasps. "I'm Vosian..."  
  
Hazel passes out. "Yes, you are," an admiring Sakura nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, a bandaged Hazel sits on the front porch of the Moroboshi home.  
Classes are canceled as the school is repaired from the destruction. Lum has  
gone to Oshika to care for Ataru. "Boy, when Benten-sensei said that monster  
was mean, she wasn't kidding!" the hybrid sighs as she remains still, allowing  
her body to mend. Her eyes flash gold as Mendou and the guards approach.  
"Oh, what do you idiots want?!!" she looks away, snorting.  
  
"We just came by to see how you're doing," Megane smiles, sitting beside  
her. "After all, everyone thinks you're a hero. You're the first one to  
stand up to that monster inside Ataru's head and actually defeat it!"  
  
"Oh?!" Hazel icily glares at Megane. "The first one who actually took  
on that creep is Lum-sensei and Ataru's Cyborg half...or do you conveniently  
forget him to make everyone support you?!"  
  
The guards' leader shivers, then brushes the ice off him. "Relax,  
Hazel-chan," Mendou smiles, squatting in front of the hybrid. "Believe it or  
not, we're on your side. It wasn't your fault that you had to face that  
monster inside Moroboshi without any proper warning!"  
  
"That's true," Hazel muses. "I just like to know who put that monster  
inside Ataru's head in the first place!"  
  
"His grandmother," Megane immediately answers.  
  
Hazel looks surprised. "You mean the weird woman Ataru's mother moos to  
every day?!" she thumbs the house behind her.  
  
Megane nods. "Listen...you haven't been around here much since last  
time, so you really don't know of the changes which occurred since you left!"  
  
"What changes?!" she looks curious.  
  
"Well, as you noticed by now, Ataru's got an attitude as big as a  
battleship!" Paama explains.  
  
"Yeah..." she nods.  
  
"What's worse, that insensitive grandmother of his annulled every  
attempt Lum-chan made to marry Ataru!" Chibi adds.  
  
"What?!" she looks surprised.  
  
"And the final straw is that Ataru's grandmother is conspiring now to  
break them apart...and this time, make it permanent!!!" Kakugari concludes.  
"Why do you think he lives in another town?!! That's all her doing!!!"  
  
"What?!!" Hazel bolts up in rage. "Who gave this cow the right to do  
that to Lum-sensei?!!"  
  
"That's the worst part of it!!" Megane snarls. "Ataru might think that  
his grandmother has his best interests in heart, but she's trying to dominate  
him, all to hurt Lum-san!!" He leans close, lowering his voice to a  
conspiratorial whisper. "So, Hazel-chan...care to make Lum-san happy?!"  
  
"How?!!" she stares at him.  
  
"Shutaro-kun here will send you to Rishiri-tou...that's where the bitch  
lives! Get up there and beat the snot out of her...and show her that Lum-  
san's **real** friends won't tolerate that cow's interference in her life!!!"  
  
The hybrid considers his words. She liked Lum a lot. She was now  
starting to appreciate all of Ataru's good points. But if their lives were  
being influenced by a third party, all to make sure that Lum would never be  
happy, then something had to be done! "I will!!!" she nods.  
  
Hazel eagerly follows the scion of Japan's richest family off the  
property. The guards remain in place. When she has faded from view, all four  
howl derisively. "Aisuru-kun, that was brilliant!!!" Kakugari slaps his  
friend's back, nearly causing Megane to double over.  
  
"Naturally!!" the guards' leader adjusts his glasses. "There's no way  
in hell that those idiot servants up there could stop a hunter trained by  
Nassur...and even better, is a great-grandchild of Varanko!!" He devilishly  
smiles at the guards. "That ageless bitch is finished!!!"  
  
"My, is that true?" someone asks.  
  
The guards turn to see Kinshou there, a tray full of cake and tea in  
hand. "Would you four care to join me?" she dryly chuckles.  
  
The four emit war-whoops as they relax with Ataru's mother. Unseen by  
any of them, Koosei has eavesdropped on what has occurred from the safety of  
his back yard. The teacher heads inside, dialling a number in Oshika...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Nagaiwakai's Lesson" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Patrick Vera and Sean Gaffney for plot suggestions  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-fifth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "NAGAIWAKAI'S LESSON," Nagaiwakai warns Ataru that while  
she did know of Lum's actions in "Forever My Lum," such will not affect the  
pending passing of Resolution 444. Hazel comes to spend time with Lum. Ataru  
permits her to stay, but refuses to allow her to come to Oshika. The next  
day, while sparring with Lum and Dakejinzou, Hazel is nearly killed by the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu.* Later, Hazel is tricked by Mendou and the guards to  
atack Nagaiwakai...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Several hours later, a Mendou Clan C-5A Galaxy transport flies at  
maximum altitude to the south of Rishiri-tou. In the jump deck, Mendou helps  
Hazel into a parachute harness. "Now, you remember what I told you?!" the  
scion of Japan's richest family calls over an intercom line.  
  
"I do!!" Hazel flashes a thumbs-up. "See you later!!!"  
  
She dives from the Galaxy in a perfect HALO extraction. Gliding toward  
the circular volcanic rock split from centre to south coast by the wide swath  
of Nagaiwakai's farm, Hazel grins with anticipation. "Here I come!!"  
  
As she reaches the perfect altitude, she yanks the rip cord. The chute  
deploys. Hazel lands on her backside in the middle of a pasture. The  
parachute cascades over her, the cloth being light enough to permit sunlight  
to shine through and keep her claustrophobia in check. "I made it!!" she  
pulls the chute away...and looks right into the face of a cow! "YIKES!!!!!!"  
  
The cow moos. She looks around, finding herself in the midst of a large  
herd, all quizzically staring at her. Packing the chute away, she looks  
around. "Er...any of you named Nagaiwakai Moroboshi?" she wonders.  
  
Her eyes glow. "What are you doing here?!" a voice demands.  
  
Hazel turns toward her speaker. Her eyes then turn up to stare on the  
face of Brother Sunfire. The monk's eyes narrow as the hybrid fearfully  
shudders. "Er...hi!" she giggles, blushing, giving him a friendly wave.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he crosses his arms.  
  
"Er...I'm Hazel...!"  
  
The monk nods. "Ah, yes! Miss Lum's guest!" He then indicates the  
mansion house. "The house is that way."  
  
"Er...thanks!" Hazel nods as she walks away.  
  
"You're welcome," Brother Sunfire turns to tend to the cows.  
  
Hazel makes her way through the herd toward Nagaiwakai's farmhouse. She  
is awed by the sheer splendor of the place. Arriving at the back porch, she  
notices a servant. "May I help you, young lady?" he dryly inquires, bowing.  
  
"Um...I'm looking for some old lady named Nagaiwakai Moroboshi," Hazel  
shivers at the servant's gaze.  
  
An pained look flickers across his face. "There are no *old* people  
here," he icily declares, sounding like an atypical English butler, "...but  
the Lady Nagaiwakai is entertaining guests in her drawing room!" He indicates  
a door. "Through there, third door on the right."  
  
The servant walks away. "What a strange place!" Hazel shivers.  
  
She walks into the home, walking to the door in question. As she  
arrives, her eyes flash gold. Gasping, she throws open the door and stares  
inside. "Sensei!!! Benten-sensei!!! Lum-sensei!!!"  
  
Nassur, Benten and Lum sit in the drawing room's depressed pit. "It's  
about time you got here," the Vosian smiles.  
  
"Hey, kid, close the door, huh?!" the Fukunokami winks, sipping her tea.  
"The flies are getting in here! You born in a barn?!"  
  
Hazel shuffles inside, her jaw scraping the floor. "But...how?!!"  
  
Lum stands, walking over. Hazel notes an annoyed stare on the Oni's  
face. "You're lucky Koosei called and told us about this little stunt!!" she  
wags a finger at the hybrid. "Do you know what could've possibly happened to  
you if you were caught assaulting Grandma?!!"  
  
Hazel hesitates, then as she realizes what Mendou and the guards did to  
her, starts to weep. "I...I...I'm sorry...!" she wails, leaning into Lum.  
  
"Oh, there, there!" Lum pats her student's head. "It's okay! No one's  
angry! You couldn't help it if Megane sweet-talked you into coming here!"  
  
The crying hybrid is escorted to sit beside Nassur. "So, where is the  
old hag that's supposed to live in this palace, anyway?!" Benten looks around.  
  
"Benten!" Lum hisses, wincing. "If you call Grandma that, Nassur'll end  
up a widower again!!"  
  
"But...how did you get here?" Hazel looks between Lum and her guardians.  
  
"We were in Oshika when Koosei called," Nassur smiles. "After all, our  
first attempt at a honeymoon was interrupted. After Koosei called, we decided  
that there's going to be a change of plans for you."  
  
"What?" Hazel looks curious.  
  
"You're going to stay here," Nassur smiles.  
  
Hazel blinks. "Me?!! Here?!!" she points down.  
  
"Sure," the Vosian nods. "After all, Lum's busy at school all day and  
Ataru...well, doesn't want to really put up to you as of yet. Besides, if  
you're up here, you're away from Tomobiki and everyone there."  
  
"Okay," the hybrid nods.  
  
Nassur's eyes glow. "Ah, that must be the elderly lady now," he muses.  
  
"'Elderly lady?!'" a voice exclaims. "You, sir, presume too much!!"  
  
Nassur, Benten and Hazel spin around to see Nagaiwakai standing behind  
them, now dressed in her work dungarees and T-shirt. Their jaws drop to the  
floor on seeing what to them is the impossible sight of an eighty year old  
looking Sakura's age! "Wh-wh-who are y-y-you...?!!" the Vosian stammers.  
  
Brother Sunfire appears beside Nagaiwakai. "Hello, Nassur. This is the  
Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi PRCZ," the monk performs the introductions.  
  
"Y-y-you're not old!!!" Hazel stammers.  
  
"Old?!!" Nagaiwakai feels herself. "Do I look old, Darklight?!"  
  
"As enchanting as ever, Mistress," Brother Sunfire lightly bows.  
  
"Well, then..." Nagaiwakai muses as she sternly faces Nassur. "There's  
only one thing left to do."  
  
Benten faints when the matriarch leaps into the Vosian's arms! "Natsu-  
chan!!!" she girlishly squeals.  
  
Lum, Benten and Hazel stare in disbelief while Nassur is still in a  
state of shock. "YOU **KNOW** EACH OTHER?!?!?!" the three exclaim.  
  
"I...d-don't...remember...you...!" the Vosian stammers, then laughs, his  
face flushing in embarrassment at her advance.  
  
"What?!!" Nagaiwakai leaps to her feet. "You don't remember the time  
when you and that rude first wife of yours came to Earth looking for that mean  
Zeiwanite teacher who kidnapped my poor Ataru-chan?!!"  
  
"Um...!" Nassur sweats on seeing Nagaiwakai bashfully bat her eyes.  
  
"When was this?!!" Hazel looks at Lum.  
  
"Read the next series," the Oni sighs.  
  
"Hey, you!!!" a jealous Benten moves to give the matriarch a piece of  
her mind. "Hands off **my** husband or I'll...!!!"  
  
Ataru's sledgehammer stops her! "You'll *what*?!!" the Terran snaps.  
  
The Fukunokami whirls around to face him. "What was that for?!!"  
  
"JUST A MINUTE, YOU BLACKGUARD!!!!!!" Nagaiwakai barks.  
  
Benten bolts to attention, sweat pouring down her face. Despite her  
righteous anger towards Nagaiwakai's advances on Nassur, the matriarch was  
also righteous...in a way which could spell death if the Fukunokami was not  
careful. Benten then leans back as Nagaiwakai glares at her, her brown eyes  
raging with fury. "You...you...you...you...you...!!!" the latter growls.  
  
"Y-y-yeah...?" the former stammers.  
  
A second later, Nagaiwakai playfully snares Benten in a headlock as  
congratulation balloons burst above them! "YOU LUCKY GIRL!!!!!!" the  
matriarch squeals as a party hat appears on the huntress' head.  
  
Lum, Ataru, Hazel and Brother Sunfire stare in shock, sweat pouring down  
their hair as Nagaiwakai deliriously shakes Benten. "You **must** tell me  
your secret!!!" the matriarch laughs. "I must know how you do it!! Do you  
have any idea of what being alone for thirty-eight years has been like?!!"  
  
"Um...I should apologize for this," Ataru sighs, flushing. "Grandma can  
be a bit of a flirt on occasion."  
  
"So I see," Lum sighs.  
  
Nassur remains frozen in place. "Sh-she's n-not o-old...?!" the hunter  
stammers, one eye bulged and his jaw askew...  
  
* * *  
  
"My friends, let there be celebration today!!!" Megane laughs the next  
morning as most of class 3-4 has arrived for homeroom period.  
  
"What are you tooting about now, four-eyes?!" Mie snorts.  
  
"I'm proclaiming the demise of the ageless witch who has made our lives  
hell!!!" Megane laughs. "Without her support, Ataru will never be able to  
take Lum-san away from us!! Once she is gone, then we'll target Ataru's  
lesbian sister and her allies and then, *then*, Ataru will pay dearly for his  
innumerable crimes against Lum-san and those who **truly** like her!!!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Koosei reads his paper. "Lucky thing I called Ataru and  
warned him about your attempt to trick Hazel into attacking Nagaiwakai-sama."  
  
Mendou and the guards freeze! "You...did...*what*?!" Megane gasps, his  
glasses knocked askew as his jaw hits the floor.  
  
"I overheard your attempt to trick Hazel-chan into attacking Nagaiwakai-  
sama," Koosei smiles. "You forget I'm Kinshou's back-door neighbour. Nassur  
and Benten were visiting Oshika when I called to warn Ataru. I'm sure  
nothing's happened to Nagaiwakai-sama...but as for what will happen to you  
five, well...!" he shrugs, returning to his paper.  
  
"Well, stupid?!" Momoe derisively snorts. "Any other bright ideas?!"  
  
Laughter echoes through the class as everyone sits. "Why does this  
always happen to us...?" Megane stammers.  
  
"Maybe because you're not as smart as you think, Aisuru, dearie," Lan  
snorts as she sits down, utterly amused at the Terrans' failed attempt to  
dispose of their perceived enemy. "I would've succeeded!"  
  
"Oh, sure!!" Ryuunosuke snorts. "You would've succeeded in getting  
yourself killed by Dakejinzou Shogai or the Inquisition!"  
  
Lan faints! Lum flies in. "Hi, everyone!!!" she declares, moving to  
stand in front of Koosei's desk. "I've got an announcement to make!!"  
  
"What is it, Lum-chan?" Mie hums.  
  
The Oni icily stares at Mendou and the guards. "In payback for your  
pathetic attempt to try to hurt Darling's poor grandmother, Darling and I've  
decided that it's time for the ninth clause of our agreement...the one that  
guarantees that Darling'll get the right to take his revenge on all of you for  
your pass misdeeds on him...to go into effect!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" they scream.  
  
"You heard me!!!" Lum snarls, pointing at Mendou and the guards. "You  
five better watch your backs from now on!! I have a rough idea of what  
Darling might have in mind for you slime, but I'll bet whatever it is, it'll  
be good...and **justly** deserved!!!"  
  
The five in question turn white. "And if you think I'm going to save  
you idiots from your punishment, you're *very* mistaken!!!" Lum devilishly  
snickers. "In fact, if Darling wants my help in nailing you five, then I'll  
**gladly** help him see his plans through!!!"  
  
"L-l-lum-san...!" Megane stammers, looking faint.  
  
"In fact," Lum looks away, "...last night I overheard Darling telling  
Nokoko-chan about his plans! Do you want to know what Darling said?!"  
  
"Wh-what...?!" Kakugari gulps.  
  
A fanatic look appears on the Oni's face as she lets out an almost  
perfect imitation of Ataru's laughter. "WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!"  
she maniacally screams, lightning exploding from points all over her body.  
"IT'S PERFECT!!!! IT'S MORE THAN PERFECT!!!! THERE'S NOTHING THOSE IDIOTS  
CAN DO TO SAVE THEMSELVES!!!! WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!" She reverts  
to normal, coughing. "Get the picture?" she sweetly smiles.  
  
Mendou and the guards are decked by an H-bomb blast!!!! The others  
shiver in dread anticipation. "Oh, another thing!" Lum adds. "Hazel-chan's  
staying with Grandma in Rishiri-tou!"  
  
Shinobu faints! "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"That was agreed to by Nassur-chan and Benten!" the Oni triumphantly  
smiles at her former rival. "Since you proved to be **nothing** of a positive  
influence to Hazel-chan...especially since it was **you** who brought the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* out of Darling's head, which wound up getting poor Hazel-  
chan hurt...Nassur-chan and Benten decided that to ensure Hazel-chan stays  
safe, she'll stay in Rishiri-tou!! Don't worry...Grandma'll make sure that  
Hazel-chan will become a true lady when she's finished with her!"  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend shivers in rage as Lum proceeds to her seat.  
"This...this is an outrage...!" she hisses.  
  
"Alright, you clowns," Koosei stands, putting his paper away. "Let's  
forget Hazel-chan for the time being and break open the books!!"  
  
Seeing Shinobu frozen in place, the teacher turns into a good imitation  
of the Scornful Buddha! "THAT MEANS YOU, TOO, MIYAKI!!!!!!" he bellows.  
  
"Yessir, yessir, yessir!!!" she leaps into her seat...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru relaxes in the living room, reading the morning edition of the  
local newspaper. The latest event in Tomobiki made page three. Like all news  
reports originating outside Japan's most infamous district, Ataru is not  
assigned blame. Hazel is portrayed beside an image of the school. "'The  
astounding bravery of the young alien huntress Hazel when she faced down the  
possessed Ataru Moroboshi demonstrates clearly that a continued and thorough  
exploration of the possible impact of aliens taking residence on Earth must  
continue should our planet survive the next few years,'" he reads the  
editorial...then looks up as the front door opens. "What are you doing  
here?!" surprise crosses his face as he notes who his visitor is.  
  
"I...hi," Hazel meekly smiles as she stands in front of him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in Rishiri-tou?!" Ataru sets the paper aside. "I'm  
really not in the mood to help Lum-chan babysit you right now...!"  
  
Before he could react, he finds himself embraced by the wailing hybrid.  
"I'M SORRY!!!!!!" Hazel cries as she buries her face in his shirt.  
  
Ataru stops, then sighs as she embraces him. "Hey, hey..." he gently  
pats her back, "...cut it out! I hate to see women cry! Stop it!!"  
  
Hazel projects a pleading stare at him, tears flowing down her face.  
"Didn't Uncle ever tell you when you and the other hybrids were here that the  
example you present here is one by which the people of Earth will gage their  
opinions towards?!" he reaches up to gently wipe her face clean.  
  
"I...I wasn't here all the time..." she sniffs. "And when I was here, I  
really didn't pay much attention to what your uncle said..."  
  
"Well, you've got off to a fine start, I'll say," he sighs.  
  
Nagaiwakai arrives. "Grandma!!" Ataru is surprised to see her there.  
  
Hazel turns, her eyes widening on seeing the matriarch's hair pulled  
into a ponytail, her tapered ears now displayed for all to see. "Oh, there  
you are, child!" Nagaiwakai sighs as she walks over. "Don't you know it's a  
bit rude to walk away like that without telling people where you're going?!"  
  
"You..." the hybrid stammers, "...you're Vosian...!"  
  
"Oh, hardly that, my dear," Nagaiwakai shakes her head.  
  
"You're a hybrid?!" Hazel's voice is hushed. "Like me..."  
  
"That could be said," the matriarch turns to her grandson. "Ataru-chan,  
what is this child's story, anyway?"  
  
He sighs. "A long and sad one, Grandma..."  
  
He explains Hazel's past. When Ataru is done, revulsion clearly shows  
on his grandmother's face. "Barbaric!!" she spits. "And to believe that the  
so-called 'civilized' races in this galaxy permitted this!!"  
  
"It was a shock to Nassur when he found out," Ataru shrugs.  
  
"I see," Nagaiwakai looks at Hazel.  
  
The matriarch feels her hand being gently taken by the hybrid's. Hazel  
smiles, then slips out of Ataru's embrace to embrace his grandmother. "Oba-  
chan..." the hybrid sighs as she feels the warmth of Nagaiwakai's embrace,  
finding herself wishing that it was her long-deceased mother Shunba embracing  
her instead of the Moroboshi Clan matriarch.  
  
*'Oba-chan?!!'* the matriarch gasps, eyes painfully wide, then she  
recovers. "Now, I suggest you listen to me, young lady," Nagaiwakai gently  
pulls Hazel away from her. "Just because you may have survived on your own  
for eight years doesn't mean you can do the same now that you're with people  
again. If you want to stay with Ataru-chan and me, you'll have to follow some  
rules, just like you obviously do on Home Base. Understand?"  
  
"Hai," the hybrid nods, pulling herself away.  
  
"Very well, then," Nagaiwakai nods. "First: I'm sure Ataru-chan no  
longer minds if you visit him. If you want to go, you must tell either  
myself, Jinseiko-chan or Brother Sunfire where you are going. Understood?"  
  
"Hai," Hazel nods.  
  
"Another thing," Ataru speaks. "If you want to visit, call me first.  
Reiko-chan has to get used to you, as much as I did. If you constantly impose  
yourself on people, you'll never have them as friends, okay?"  
  
"Okay," the hybrid nods.  
  
"And with that," he sighs. "If you want to come, you have to understand  
that I live with a sister and friends whom you might feel uncomfortable with.  
If you find being around people like Nokoko-chan, Mal-chan, Nicole or the  
others uncomfortable...keep your comments to yourself. I would take it as an  
insult to myself if my friends were insulted in any way. Okay?"  
  
Hazel looks uncomfortable. "I'll try," she absently feels herself.  
  
"And one more thing," Ataru remembers. "The chances are good that those  
twits in Tomobiki will try to use you in whatever idiot scheme they may dream  
up in their pathetic attempts to break Lum-chan and I apart. You are **not**  
to listen to a thing anyone like Mendou, the guards, Lan, Shinobu, any of the  
boys from my old class, Sakura, Cherry and my parents will tell you."  
  
"So who can I listen to?" Hazel muses.  
  
"Any of the other girls...Mie, Ryuunosuke, Momoe, Kumiko, Natsuko...Lum-  
chan will point them out. Chie and Ashin Budou are okay. They may be creepy,  
but you'll get used to them. Koosei, of course. Ten-chan, too, when he's not  
in school. Oyuki of course. Ditto with Nokoko, Mal and their friends," Ataru  
hums as he considers other possibilities. "That's all I can think of."  
  
"What about you and Oba-chan?" Hazel muses.  
  
Ataru looks surprised, then leans over to trace his fingers under her  
armpits. "What do you think?!" he maniacally cackles.  
  
"Hey!!!" Hazel yelps as a ticklish feeling shoots up her arms. "St-stop  
that...!!" she giggles as she keels over while Ataru continues the assault.  
"Stop that! I'm t-ticklish...he-he-he-ha-ha-ha...!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai smiles as Ataru continues his tickle-torture...  
  
* * *  
  
"My friends!!!" Megane slams his hammer on the gavel to get everyone's  
attention. "This is the worst day of our lives!!! We must prepare ourselves  
for whatever hideous plot that slime Ataru is preparing as we speak to unleash  
on us on the *supposed* belief that we caused him offense!!!"  
  
He chairs an emergency meeting of concerned citizens in the Tomobiki  
High gymnasium. It is the day after Lum's proclamation. Most of the crowd  
are Tomobiki High students, but there is a considerable representation from  
the district's other schools. "Is there any intelligence on what Ataru has in  
mind?!!" Ogin, the leader of the all-girls Rosebuds, demands.  
  
"None, I'm afraid!!" Megane shakes his head. "Lum-san is tight-lipped  
over this matter! Attempts at coercing Jariten to spill the beans have  
failed, too!! Further, we cannot get Hazel's assistance in trying to gain  
what information she can from the scoundrel's own lips!! What is worse,  
Shutaro's vaunted corps of Kuromegane," he waves to Mendou, "...have been  
unable to penetrate the defensive cordon surrounding Oshika!"  
  
"Then we're beat!" a Taian boy exclaims.  
  
"That is not so!!" Mendou bolts up, slamming a hand on the desk. "I  
admit that we've long expected this to come! It was practically proclaimed  
for all to hear when Moroboshi's witch of a grandmother forced that cursed  
agreement on poor Lum-san!! Since that time, Moroboshi has come to believe in  
his own invincibility! We can *use* that...!"  
  
Outside the gymnasium, Lum, eyes rolling, listens to Mendou's diatribe.  
The fools had been asking for what was coming to them for a long time. They  
always believed in fighting every attempt at destroying the fantasy world they  
had imposed on themselves. Ataru's breaking away was, truthfully, the  
greatest threat to everyone's sense of self. He and Lum had begun the painful  
process of growing up. A year ago, she would never have believed that she  
would be leaving them behind, moving to another town where her friends could  
not follow. A year ago, deep down, she would never have believed that she was  
now a hair's breadth from actually fulfilling her own dream.  
  
Lum looks down, noticing a group of women leaving the school. Mie,  
Momoe, Kumiko, Natsuko and Ryuunosuke, carrying garbage. Mendou does not  
understand that no matter how he fights to maintain his fantasy world, time,  
progress and maturity stand against him. Three girls' engagement is proof.  
Lum had rejoiced when she heard that Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko had taken so  
well to Shoosetsu Kagaku, Hooka Shinzenryou and Ryoohou Butsuri. The three  
couples seem visibly compatible. With the "small fry," as Ataru jokingly  
referred to them, out of the way, it was time for the big fish.  
  
Some would conclude that Ataru was a master psychological warrior. All  
he was doing was applying basic psychology to the situation. Long ago, he  
came to realize that Tomobiki was a living representation of the Scottish  
legend of Brigadoon, where everyone remained youthful as long as they lived  
within the town limits. In Tomobiki, Lum was the source of energy which kept  
people such as Mendou from succumbing to the effects of time, progress and  
maturity which claimed the Oni and her Darling. Ataru wanted to save Lum from  
the collective unconsciousness which festered on everyone's fantasies. To do  
that, Ataru applied a more basic version of Carl Jung's philosophy, using  
Komeru, through his numerous wards, as the catalyst.  
  
What was planned, as Ataru had done with Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko, were  
unofficial omiais. All would be privately arranged so that none could  
interfere. Initial targets were selected to ensure that final targets would  
be rendered vulnerable when their turn came. Lum and Ten-chan had been asked  
to help Ataru in one case. That was a day ahead. Someone else came before  
her. The Oni smiles as an Osprey appeared in the north, flying toward the  
school. Leaping off the roof, Lum flies down to Ryuunosuke, now piling the  
garbage by the curb. "Hi, Ryuunosuke!" the Oni smiles.  
  
"Hi, Lum!" the tomboy smiles. "Shit, are they still there?!" she nods  
toward the gymnasium.  
  
"Unfortunately," Lum sighs, then looks up as the Osprey alters to  
vertical flight mode. "Ah! Just in time!!"  
  
"Eh?!" Ryuunosuke looks at the tilt-rotor. "Why's that here?!"  
  
"It's for you, silly!"  
  
"Me?!!" the tomboy points at herself.  
  
The attack helicopters escorting the Osprey assume an entrapment  
formation around the gymnasium. The Osprey lands, the hatch opening to allow  
a stewardess to emerge. "Of course!" Lum grabs Ryuunosuke and pulls her to  
the waiting tilt-rotor. "Darling's found a nice guy for you!!"  
  
"A guy?!!" Ryuunosuke blinks. "For me?!! You mean, like what he did  
for Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko?!!"  
  
"The same idea!!" Lum ushers her aboard. "He's waiting for you!!!"  
  
"I..." Ryuunosuke gulps, but is cut off by the closing door.  
  
Lum backs away, waving as the tilt-rotor takes to the sky, soaring south  
towards the Sagami Sea. "Have a nice time!!"  
  
At that moment, Mr. Fujinami appears. "Lum, have you seen my idiot  
son?! I sent him out to drop the garbage off!"  
  
"Actually, Ryuunosuke's on a date, sir," the Oni smiles.  
  
"A date?!!" the old janitor gasps. "With who?!!"  
  
Lum whispers a name. Hearing that, Mr. Fujinami lets out a wail of pure  
joy as a tidal wave carries him off! "AT LAST!!!!!!" he bellows through a  
bullhorn as he surfs away, tears jetting out of his eyes as he goes. "AT LAST  
MY WONDERFUL SON HAS LISTENED TO HIS HEART AND NOW GOES OUT TO CLAIM THE ONE  
WHO LOVES HIM SO DEARLY!!!! MASAKO, MY LOVE, REJOICE AT YOUR WONDERFUL  
CHILD'S DETERMINATION!!!! GUIDE HIM TO HIS SUCCESS!!!! RYUUNOSUKE, COME BACK  
A **MAN** AND CLAIM YOUR PLACE IN THE WORLD!!!!!!"  
  
Lum giggles as Fujinami vanishes. "Well, he's happy...!"  
  
The Oni winces as the escort party fires on the gymnasium, on orders to  
do so should anyone emerge to witness Ryuunosuke's extraction and possibly  
deduce what Ataru might have planned. That was the problem with simple plans.  
They could, Nassur once warned her, be simply deduced, too!  
  
* * *  
  
The Osprey soars across Tokyo, Kawasaki, Yokohama and Fujisawa to emerge  
over the wide expanse of the Sagami Sea. Looking out the window, Ryuunosuke  
sees Oo-shima pass below. "Hey, where are we, miss?" she asks a stewardess.  
  
"Forgive me, Fujinami-sama," the woman bows. "But the Young Master  
wants to make this a surprise. I can't say until we've landed."  
  
Confusion crosses the tomboy's face as the tilt-rotor shifts to vertical  
flight, then lands. Ryuunosuke steps out...then stops. "What the hell'm I  
doing back here?!!" she gasps.  
  
Before her sits the old island teashop her father purchased from a  
friend for the simple amount of three hundred yen! The banner proclaiming  
HAMAJAYA TEASHOP - WE LOVE THE SEA flutters by the door. Ryuunosuke walks  
around. "Why the hell did Ataru bring me here?!" she hums.  
  
"So we could be alone, Ryuunosuke-sama," an effeminate voice replies.  
  
"Nagisa...?!" Ryuunosuke gasps.  
  
She turns to see the "daughter" of Shin Shinowataru, Fujimi Fujinami's  
best friend from high school, approach. He is presently dressed in designer  
slacks and a button shirt...female, of course...his brown hair still in a  
ponytail. A five o'clock shadow covers her face. "Hello, Ryuunosuke," he  
smiles. "It's been a while. You look well."  
  
"Er...hi, Nagisa," she gulps.  
  
Then, tears flowing down his face, Nagisa runs up and fiercely embraces  
Ryuunosuke. "Oh, Ryuunosuke-sama, I've missed you so much!!" he wails.  
  
"Hey...!" she stammers.  
  
The two enter the teashop. Ryuunosuke sees stockpiles of food lining  
one wall. She relaxes as he prepares something to eat. "So, Ataru's been  
supporting you since that thing at North Tokyo High, eh?" Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
"Yes," Nagisa nods. "He felt it was unfair that I was alone out here  
without support. As soon as he renewed contact with his uncle's people, he  
arranged for food to be shipped here. Since then, the odd fisherman has come  
to dine here. I've been able to make a living...but it's been rough." He  
turns around to place a ramen-and-vegetables dish in front of her. "I don't  
mind it..." he flushes, "...but I have missed you."  
  
"Nagisa, we can't live like this, you know."  
  
"I know," Nagisa sits, watching her eat. "So, it came as quite a shock  
to me when Ataru visited last night. He asked me point-blank 'Do you want to  
marry Ryuunosuke Fujinami and try to live a normal life?!'"  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"I told him that you...were the only girl for me," he flushes. "After  
all," he twirls like a ballerina, "...who'd date me when I'm like this?!"  
  
"Yeah!" she nods understandingly. "I still have girls coming up to me  
and asking for dates, even after Ataru's dated me a few times!"  
  
"You like him, don't you?" he sits.  
  
"As a friend," she sighs. "I can tell he's just biding his time until  
he can marry Lum. Then again, I've got both Ataru and Lum to thank. If it  
wasn't for them, Shinobu and Mendou showing up one day, I'd still be on that  
old beach house calling the sea an idiot and out-running the waves!"  
  
"True," he hums. "They'll make a nice couple when they settle down."  
  
"True..." she jolts on feeling his hand on hers. "N-Nagisa...?"  
  
They stare into the other's eyes. "Oh, Ryuunosuke, I've missed you so  
much," Nagisa sighs. "Why haven't you come back to see me?"  
  
"I can't afford to come back here, Nagisa," Ryuunosuke sighs. "Dad's  
still keeping us in the poorhouse!"  
  
"And he still can't accept the fact that you're a girl," he nods.  
  
"Just as much as your dad couldn't accept the fact that you're a guy."  
  
"True...so ask yourself this: who would want to marry either of us?"  
  
Silence falls over the teashop. "No one..." she looks down.  
  
"Exactly!" Nagisa nods. "Besides...I know of one sure-fire way to make  
your dad see that you're a girl."  
  
"How?!" Ryuunosuke looks surprised.  
  
A smile crosses his face. "Get married and get yourself pregnant!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Ryuunosuke stares in disbelief at Nagisa. Dating him, she could  
understand. But actually go along with what their fathers planned? "Your dad  
might not accept that you're a girl in the open," Nagisa kneels beside her,  
patting her stomach, "...but even *he* can't argue with genetics! After all,  
if we do marry, *you're* the one who'll carry the child!"  
  
They stare into the other's eyes. "Even though we've had it rough, our  
fathers always intended to see us married! So he raised you to be a boy and  
my father raised me as a girl! So what?! Separate, we can't fight what we've  
become...but **together**, we can! It's the only way open for us now!!"  
  
Nagisa gently grasps Ryuunosuke's hands. "If we marry," he continues,  
"...we could teach each other what being a man and a woman is all about, Ryuu-  
chan!" He slowly drifts towards her. "Don't you see," he shakes his head as  
their lips close distance, "...we need each other...now more than ever...!"  
  
His lips lightly brush hers. Ryuunosuke is so surprised by the act, she  
remains still. His hands gently trail her arms as she is brought into his  
embrace. As they kiss, the tomboyish senior finally gives in to her own pent-  
up passions, returning her would-be fiance's passion with equal fervor. After  
what seems a wonderful eternity. they part, staring into the other's eyes. In  
her eyes, Nagisa sees uncertainty and confusion. In his eyes, Ryuunosuke sees  
love and resolute determination. "Nagisa...?"  
  
"I love you, Ryuu-chan," Nagisa huskily declares.  
  
They kiss again and again as their hands begin to remove the other's  
clothes, their passions building with each contact...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, a bandaged, enraged Mendou storms into class. The guards,  
equally bandaged from yesterday's destruction, notice their classmate's mood.  
"Hey, Shutaro, what's with you?!" Megane hums.  
  
"What was Moroboshi doing with my sister last night?!!" Mendou snarls.  
  
"What?!!" Chibi gasps. "Ataru was with your sister?!"  
  
"What would he be doing with her?!" Paama hums.  
  
"I didn't know Ataru was into S-and-M," Kakugari muses.  
  
Incensed, Mendou snap-draws his katana and moves to attack. "Now, you  
will no longer plague us!!!" he growls. "I will claim Lum-san for myself!!!"  
  
Four sledgehammers answer. "AH, DROP DEAD, DORK!!!!!!"  
  
Nearby, Lan is as equally incensed. "What's with you?!" Shinobu hums.  
  
"I was trying to spy on Darling again, but someone was jamming me!!" the  
Seishin teen snarls. "I couldn't see more than five metres from my ship!!!"  
  
"You mean Moroboshi kept you in the dark, too?!" Mendou gasps.  
  
Pandemonium breaks out as everyone vents their frustration...when a  
stupefied Ryuunosuke floats in literally on Cloud Nine! "Oh, what a night  
last night!!!" the tomboy drifts into her chair.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Momoe whistles. "Hot date last night, Ryuunosuke?!!"  
  
"Hot date, Momoe?!!" the tomboy snorts. "Try hot **pillow fest**!!!  
Shit, now I know how Lum feels when Ataru seduces her!!!"  
  
The girls pale. "You...had *sex* on your first date?!" Kumiko gasps.  
  
"Well, technically, it wasn't my first date with this guy!" Ryuunosuke  
emits a flighty laugh. "Boy, if that's the way he'll be with me when we're  
married, I'll marry Nagisa right here and now!!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "NAGISA?!?!?!" Mendou howls...  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, at the Moroboshi home, Ataru and Lum dress in black-shaded  
combat uniforms. Ten-chan is already dressed, a balaclava over his head.  
"You know what to do?!" Ataru slips his hood on.  
  
"I got you!" Lum slips hers on. "If I see Shingo, I'm to carry him away  
from Ryooko and Reigi!!"  
  
"How'dya get them to date?!" Ten-chan hums.  
  
"Simple," Ataru cackles as they depart. "Ryooko-chan's dated that  
doofus Shingo a few times. She likes him but he doesn't have the brains to  
figure out a light bulb, much less a girl as smart as she! Besides, when I  
told her about Reigi-kun's crush, she was utterly ecstatic...especially since  
his name's on every cheque I've sent to her to keep her off my back!"  
  
The three board a waiting assault dune-buggy for the drive to the Mendou  
estate. "How did Reigi learn of Ryooko?" Lum hums.  
  
"You remember the time I shut down Mendou's operation when I went to  
Takenotsuka?" Ataru looks over.  
  
"Uh-huh," the Oni nods.  
  
"Well, when Reigi was looking through the books, he bumped into Ryooko-  
chan!" Ataru smiles under his balaclava. "It was love at first sight! They  
haven't stopped thinking of each other since!!"  
  
"And if you've got Ryooko-onee-chan in your pocket, you can get Mendou  
ta lay off, right?!" Ten-chan muses.  
  
Ataru and Lum look at the young Oni. "You know, you're smarter than you  
normally let on, Ten," the former muses.  
  
"Thanks," Ten-chan beams...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Nagaiwakai's Lesson" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Patrick Vera and Sean Gaffney for plot suggestions  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-fifth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "NAGAIWAKAI'S LESSON," Nassur and Benten stop Hazel from  
attacking Nagaiwakai. Plans are changed: Nagaiwakai will now care for the  
hybrid. In retaliation, Ataru launches his long-awaited plan to avenge  
himself on Tomobiki, Operation: Union. While others believe that he will  
attack them in standard combat, he proceeds to reunite Ryuunosuke and Nagisa,  
then the next night, with Lum and Ten-chan, proceed to help Ryooko unite with  
her would-be lover, Reigi Yumoa...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
With that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Minutes later, Lum, Ataru and Ten-chan sneak over the wall of the Mendou  
estate, hiding themselves in a grove. They look around, detecting no one.  
"When's Reigi due?" the Oni whispers.  
  
"In a bit!" Ataru hisses. "Jinseiko and the Kuromoroboshi will make  
sure he gets in! Let's go!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ryooko walks down the path of the largest garden in the  
estate, dressed in a simple white kimono. She turns to one of her Kuroko.  
"Do you know if Moroboshi-sama or Lum-sama have come to the estate?"  
  
"I believe they are here, Mistress Ryooko," he responds. "Moroboshi-  
sama said he would guarantee that the omiai will go without interruption."  
  
"He's so sweet..." she sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
As Ataru, Lum and Ten-chan dart their way through the estate, they have  
not escaped detection...which, of course, is part of the plan. In the mansion  
security control centre, a Kuromegane watches the three black-clad intruders  
zip their way through the woods in the general direction of Ryooko's position.  
He picks up his phone. "Security Control to the Young Master. Security  
cameras have detected three intruders on the grounds...!"  
  
* * *  
  
In his lounge, Mendou listens to the report. "What?!!" he bolts up,  
eyes wide with shock. "Moroboshi and Lum-san on the estate?!!" Panic darkens  
his features as he hears more. "They're going **where**?!!" His eyes narrow  
in calculation. "Alert all forces and deploy them to that location!!!" He  
hangs up the phone, then looks up. "Shingo!!!"  
  
No response, which quickly angers Mendou. "Shingo, where are you?!!"  
  
Suddenly, a black-clad form crashes into Mendou's head! The handsome,  
illiterate Shingo looks around, not realizing who he is standing on. "Did  
someone call me?" he innocently asks.  
  
"You idiot...!" Mendou moans. "Get off me!!"  
  
Shingo drops to the floor. "What's the problem?!"  
  
"Moroboshi is on the grounds!!" he growls. "And he's making a bee-line  
toward my sister!! Stop him at all costs!!!"  
  
The ninja's eyes glitter on hearing who is "threatened." "What?!!" he  
snaps. "He wants to make off with Ryooko-sama?!! He shall die!!!"  
  
Shingo disappears. Mendou watches him depart, a pleased smile crossing  
his face. "With Moroboshi disposed of, Lum-san is mine!" he cackles...  
  
* * *  
  
As Mendou contemplates his rival's destruction, Ryooko relaxes beside a  
pond. The thunder of horse's hooves is heard. "Hello...?"  
  
Riding up on what is supposed to be an Arabian stallion...it is actually  
a palanquin carried by two Kuromoroboshi ninjas with a wooden horse model atop  
it!...is Reigi Yumoa. He is dressed in samurai undress robes, forcing him to  
ride side-saddle on the "horse." A ninja's gaikatana is strapped to his side.  
On seeing the woman of his dreams, Reigi's eyes glitter. "Mendou-sama...!"  
  
Seeing the handsome financier for the first time in two months, she  
sighs. "Yumoa-sama...!"  
  
She stands as Reigi dismounts. The Kuromoroboshi disappear. Going to  
one knee, he presents her with a bouquet. "For you, Mendou-sama," he sighs.  
  
"Thank you," she blushes, sniffing the roses and carnations. Both gaze  
upon the other. "I apologize; I had almost forgotten how handsome you are."  
  
"I...I am pleased that I meet your expectations," he blushes. "I am  
ashamed to confess, I had avoided your presence for a time, in order to gain  
more information about you. Happily, you certainly fit all of my  
expectations."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"You are intellectually brilliant both in scholastics and other areas,"  
he sighs, "...a fighter for causes your brother would believe too low for his  
notice, adept in the visual and theatric arts...and despite your well-known  
propensity for causing havoc in your brother's life, a truly beautiful woman,  
inside and out."  
  
Blushing at his compliments, Ryooko reaches for his hand, knowing full  
well how her brother would react when he saw them being so intimate. "Please  
walk with me, sir," she smiles, then turns to her ninjas. "You may leave."  
  
"M'lady," the Kuroko bow, then disappear.  
  
The two proceed down a pathway hand-in-hand. "They're good men, your  
Kuroko..." Reigi looks at the place where the ninjas once stood, then looks  
back. "Mendou-sama, why are you smiling?"  
  
She chuckles with embarrassment. "Just thinking that my parents will be  
beside themselves if they learned that I am undergoing an actual omiai without  
their knowledge...not to mention before the final peace between my clan and  
the Mizunokoji is concluded."  
  
"Yes, I know," he nods. "Nagaiwakai-sama is already offering to mediate  
the peace." His eyes then search around, wondering where his three shadows  
were. "Ataru-kun does know that you've no interest in marrying Tobimaro  
Mizunokoji."  
  
A strained look crosses her face. "No, thank you!" she shudders. "He's  
far too much like my brother for comfort. I have no interest in marrying  
him." She then sighs. "I really don't know what is going to happen. I had  
thought that my brother would marry Asuka-chan; indeed, they seemed quite  
ready to do so..."  
  
"Until the *saikoo jinseijitsu* totally ruined any hope of that  
happening," he adds. "And with Asuka-san's relationship with Osooko-san  
proceeding full steam ahead, the chances of her getting back together with  
Shutaro are slim. That's probably a good thing, considering what Shutaro must  
imagine such a marriage to be like." He pauses. "Ataru-kun isn't quite sure  
what to do. At the moment, there's very little Shutaro can do without losing  
face, and Ataru-kun knows this. He's unsure whether to step in and try to  
nudge things along, or to just watch Shutaro screw it up on his own."  
  
"Do you think that Ataru is attempting to get revenge on my brother?"  
she blinks in surprise.  
  
"Actually," Reigi hums, "...Ataru-kun said that he had...no grudges  
against your brother."  
  
Ryooko looks incredulously at Reigi, then both burst out laughing.  
"Since when did Moroboshi-sama acquire such an attitude?" she wonders.  
  
"I think it was the day he first met you!" he smiles.  
  
Suddenly, a voice challenges them. "I caught you!"  
  
Both see Shingo staring at them from a tree branch. On seeing Ryooko's  
guest, the ninja looks confused. "You're not Moroboshi!!"  
  
"Shingo, will you please leave us be?!" Ryooko dismisses him with a  
wave. "Yumoa-sama and I are on an omiai!"  
  
Embarrassment crosses the ninja's face. "Er...omiai?!" he gulps, then  
nods. "Of course, Ryooko-sama! I'll leave you be!!"  
  
He disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
Mendou and his parents wait in the mansion's library. Attending his  
mother is her capable hand-servant. Shingo appears...atop his master's head!  
"I've located Ryooko-sama!!" he declares. "Eh?! Master?! Where'd you go?!!"  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!!!" Mendou roars.  
  
Shingo looks down, then makes his report. "I've located Ryooko-sama!"  
  
"Good!!" Mendou breathes out in relief. "Was Moroboshi with her?!"  
  
"No. I didn't wish to interrupt Ryooko-sama's omiai, so I left her be!"  
  
He relaxes. "Ah, so he wasn't after Ryooko-chan after all...eh?!!" It  
hits him. "'OMIAI?!?!?!'"  
  
"Yes," the ninja nods, confused by the reaction. "Didn't you know?!"  
  
"What is our poor daughter up to now?!" Mendou's father exclaims.  
  
Mendou's mother whispers in her servant's ear, leaning out from behind  
her ever-present fan. "Heaven only knows!" he parrots.  
  
Mendou takes his phone in hand. "Security control, can you locate  
Ryooko?!!" he barks. "See who is the man beside her and identify him!!!"  
  
Ten seconds later, Mendou lowers the phone. "So, tell me, Shutaro," his  
father lights a pipe. "Who is our amorous stranger?"  
  
"Intelligence I.D.'d him as Reigi Yumoa!" Mendou faces his parents.  
  
Surprise crosses his parents' faces on hearing that. "Why, whatever has  
possessed young Reigi to take such an interest in Ryooko?!" his father muses.  
  
His mother whispers into the servant's ears. "Perhaps you should ask  
Komeru-sama and learn for yourself, sir," he repeats.  
  
"Perhaps we should," Mendou's father stands. "Yumoa," he hums. "Isn't  
he the child prodigy who got his PhD in business administration at Sendai  
Economics College when he was twenty-two?"  
  
"I believe he is," the servant speaks after hearing the words from Mrs.  
Mendou. "I believe Young Master Yumoa would make an excellent son-in-law."  
  
"What an outstanding idea!" Mendou's father laughs.  
  
Hearing that, Mendou himself pales. "What?!" he hoarsely gasps. "My  
sister marrying one of Moroboshi's idiot friends?!! I'll never permit this to  
happen!!!" He faces Shingo. "Get out there and kill that man!!! If he is  
allowed to deflower my sister, then you'll *never* have her...eh?!!" he stops  
on seeing that Shingo has already departed! "Where'd he go?!" Mendou hums...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Reigi and Ryooko remain by the pond. "You'll have to forgive  
Shingo," she smiles. "He is what is politely referred to as clue-challenged."  
  
"Dumb as a bag of hammers, eh?" he laughs.  
  
"Precisely!" she giggles. "However, once he reports back to my brother,  
we can expect further attacks..."  
  
"That's where Ataru-kun and Lum come in," he frowns, moving to reassure  
her. They told me not to worry about a thing."  
  
They sit, Ryooko snuggling against him. "Well, then, let's not worry  
about it," she sighs, allowing his presence to saturate her senses.  
  
They remain in place, watching the stars. Their eyes then shift to gaze  
upon the other. Without apparent invitation, they embrace, their lips gently  
caressing the other's. Suddenly, Shingo leaps out of the trees. "Leave  
Ryooko-sama alone, you villain!"  
  
Before he could get close to target, Lum lunges from left field, snaring  
Shingo with a rope and carries him away. "No, you don't!!!"  
  
The ninja wails as he is dragged away. Reigi and Ryooko watch them  
depart. "I think your brother knows I'm here," the former sighs.  
  
"A good thing Moroboshi-sama and Lum-sama are here, eh, Yumoa-sama?"  
  
"Please," he cups her chin in his hand. "Reigi."  
  
"Ryooko," she huskily whispers.  
  
They kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
"Odd!!" Mendou mutters as he returns to his study. "Shingo should've  
got back by now!!" Opening the door, he stops. "Eh?!!"  
  
Now unconscious on the floor is Shingo, wrapped in a rubber mat which  
can be used to drain the ninja of his unusual strength. "What the...?!"  
Mendou stammers. "WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!"  
  
As his incensed exclamations echo through the mansion, Ataru, Lum and  
Ten-chan observe from the branch of a nearby tree. "Two down, one to go!"  
Ataru chuckles as they turn to leave. "For now..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him!!!" Mendou  
snarls as he paces around room 337 the morning after.  
  
"Is it true that Ataru succeeded in introducing his uncle's chief  
accountant to Mendou's sister?" Megane muses.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Chibi nods. "Ataru and Lum-chan were there to make sure the  
date didn't suffer a setback."  
  
"First Ryuunosuke, now Ryooko!!" Paama hums. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"It's not good!" Kakugari warns. "Ataru's planning something!!"  
  
"Agreed," Megane nods. "But...what could it be?"  
  
Ataru's activities are the topic of conversation with many others in the  
class. One not participating is Mie, who shakes her head as she quietly  
eavesdrops. It had taken the Kyushu native a minute to understand exactly  
what her former classmate was up to. A blind man could comprehend the nuances  
of Ataru's plan. Then again, what did she expect? Many of her classmates  
were not blind; they were just plain stupid!  
  
Their confusion, however, was understandable, not to mention expected.  
Mendou and the guards were used to dealing with magnificent plots which  
usually employed troops and hardware in an overt testosterone-charged display  
of brute power. They automatically assumed that all their potential opponents  
would behave in the same manner. That Ataru refused to behave within such  
preconceived norms automatically branded him less a man in Mendou's eyes.  
That misconception revealed how narrow-minded, how hollow Mendou really was.  
  
Mie had seen through Mendou's act even before her first attempted date  
with Ataru. She also loved the times she hazed the guards, threatening to  
team up with Ataru to shatter their unity, scatter them to the four winds.  
She guessed that Ataru had something similar in mind, but like his previous  
"victims," his approach would be subtle. Lan was in all intents and purposes  
dealt with. Thanks to the U.N.'s edict, she could not move anywhere else on  
Earth. Further, a few sojourns in the Sendai jailhouse even convinced the  
airhead to obey court injunctions. Finally, there was Shinobu. While she  
still did not comprehend why Ataru no longer wanted anything to do with  
her...and Mie lived for the opportunity to reveal Nassur's recent marriage to  
Benten...the Kyushu native had begun to see the good qualities Ataru's former  
girlfriend possessed...what few there were!  
  
Mie sits back as Lum arrives and classes begin. She could hardly wait  
for what would happen next...  
  
* * *  
  
At lunchtime, Ataru meets Lum in the cafeteria. A few ugly stares had  
sent any eavesdroppers scurrying away. To better ensure their privacy, they  
proceed to have lunch on the roof. "So," the Oni muses, "...you've got to  
Momoe, Kumiko, Natsuko, Ryuunosuke and Ryooko. Who's next?!"  
  
"Well, the next logical target is Tobimaro," Ataru slurps his ramen.  
  
"Why him?!" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"Oh, just to make sure a certain idiot we know will take a big fall when  
the time comes," he snorts.  
  
Lum blinks for a moment, then laughs. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrap  
around Ataru's eyes. "Guess who?!" a flighty female voice inquires.  
  
Ataru sniffs the perfume. "Joan of Arc?! Cleopatra?! The Mona Lisa?!  
Marilyn Monroe?!"  
  
Lum and the strange woman laugh. "Haven't heard from you in a while,  
Yuukiki-chan," Ataru chuckles.  
  
Yuukiki Seishin sits beside him, dressed in her usually daring tank-top  
and leather short skirt. "Haven't seen you for a while, either, Ataru-chan,"  
she playfully pecks his cheek. "You're looking okay!"  
  
"I survive," Ataru smiles.  
  
"How are you doing, Yuukiki?" Lum inquires.  
  
"I'm cool," Yuukiki nods. "Hear you two've finally got things going  
between you. Anyhow, I'm not here to talk about your love-life, Ataru-chan,"  
she slips her arm around his. "I've been hearing some odd rumours about you."  
  
"What rumours?!" Ataru muses.  
  
"That you've been getting people married off."  
  
"Don't tell me!" he hums. "You want to be a part of that, right?!"  
  
"You got it, love," she playfully purrs.  
  
Lum laughs, realizing that Yuukiki had contacted him sometime before  
Ataru's meeting with Ryooko...and also realizing whom Yuukiki had in mind for  
her omiai. "What type of guy do you want?" Ataru smiles.  
  
"A decent fellow," Yuukiki muses, "...but not a snob like that Mendou."  
  
The snob in question sneezes! "How'd you like to meet a man who's as  
filthy rich as Mendou...but **fifty** times the man?!" Ataru smiles.  
  
"Oh?!" disbelief crosses her face. "So, who is this Adonis?!"  
  
Ataru gently slips an arm around her shoulder. "Let me tell you..."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening at the Mizunokoji estate located north of Tomobiki, a  
Moroboshi Osprey lands. Ataru disembarks, greeted by one of the Kurotenshi,  
Kinko Makige. "Welcome to the estate, Young Master!" she respectfully bows to  
her former employer's nephew. "Young Master Tobimaro received your letter and  
he's waiting to meet you. How are Mistress Nokoko and Mal?!"  
  
"They're fine," Ataru produces a letter. "This is from Nokoko-chan."  
  
"Thank you," Kinko beams.  
  
"Hey, Ataru!" Yuukiki's voice echoes from inside the tilt-rotor. "Is  
this a little much?!"  
  
Kinko's eyes bulge when she sees Ataru's friend disembark, thanks to  
what she is...or should that be, what she is *not*...wearing! Yuukiki is  
adorned in a crotch-length leather skirt, a white button shirt, bow tie, black  
leather vest, gloves, high-heeled spikes, black fishnet stockings secured to  
G-strings, dark lipstick and eye shadow!! "Er...th-that's f-fine, Yu-yuukiki-  
chan...!!" Ataru stammers, blood leaking from his nose.  
  
Yuukiki smiles, patting Kinko's shoulder as she walks towards the  
mansion. "Yo, kid!" she winks. "How's it going?!"  
  
"Ataru-sama, who **is** that shameless hussy?!" Kinko hisses.  
  
"Hey, mellow out!" Ataru winks. "That 'shameless hussy' might one day  
be your master's **wife**!"  
  
Kinko faints! Moments later, Ataru enters the mansion's lounge. It is  
lavishly decorated with sports memorabilia from across the world. In the  
middle of the lounge, Tobimaro Mizunokoji is practicing his kendo, dressed in  
his casual robes. "Hey, Tobimaro!" Ataru waves. "What's up?!"  
  
"Just a minute, please," Tobimaro raises his katana, then delivers a  
perfect down-stroke, shearing off the top of the target pole in front of him.  
The scion of the Mizunokoji fortune relaxes, sheathes his weapon, then turns  
to face his visitor. "So, Moroboshi...your note said it was urgent...urk!!!"  
  
Tobimaro's eyes lock on Yuukiki. "Yo!!" she waves.  
  
An explosion occurs!! "Wh-what a w-woman...!" Tobimaro exclaims, a  
dazed look crossing his face.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Tobimaro," Ataru smiles,  
shifting the scion of the Mizunokoji fortune to a couch. "Tell me," Ataru  
crosses his arms as he sits across from Tobimaro, "...when the final peace  
between you and the Mendous goes down, do you want to marry Ryooko?!"  
  
Tobimaro looks sick. "Are you crazy?!" he snorts. "I don't want to  
have anything to do with that weird woman, even if she is Shuu-chan's sister!  
Besides, I've learned that she's interested in your uncle's ward Reigi Yumoa.  
How could a relationship between us work if she's got him on her mind?"  
  
*Boy, he's quick on the uptake these days!* Ataru mentally whistles. "I  
thought so. So...tell me: whom do you want to marry?"  
  
"I..." Tobimaro moves to answer, then feels his voice fade. "I haven't  
thought much about that these days."  
  
Yuukiki glances at Ataru. "Ataru-chan, why don't you head on out of  
here? I can take over from this point."  
  
"Eh?" Tobimaro quizzically stares at them. "What are you...Ataru?!!"  
  
Ataru had disappeared with the wind. Tobimaro looks around. "Where'd  
he go?!!" he spins on Yuukiki.  
  
"Relax," she smiles, standing. "He's probably heading back to do the  
wild thing with Lum. Why don't you sit down and relax, Ton-chan?"  
  
He glares at her. "Aren't you being a little too personal, Seishin-  
san?"  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
"I've heard of you," he nods. "You're Sakura-sensei's former classmate.  
The one Ataru found under the ruins of your old school."  
  
"Can you guess why I'm here, then?"  
  
Tobimaro blinks. "Um...no."  
  
Yuukiki chuckles. "Relax, Ton-chan. This is an omiai."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" he exclaims, bolting away from her. "You mean you're here  
because...?! Ataru's brought you here to marry me...?! No way!!!"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Ton-chan," she seductively rises, advancing on him.  
"You've been wallowing in your own wounded pride for too long. Time for you  
to face reality, kid. And I'm the reality!"  
  
"Says who?!" he falters.  
  
Yuukiki stops, projecting a sympathetic stare. "Says Makoto Soosaku,  
Ton-chan."  
  
The effect is instantaneous; pain clouds Tobimaro's face as he stares  
into space. An image of an effeminate pre-teen appears in his mind's  
eye...who transforms into something with whom Tobimaro Mizunokoji was then  
incapable of dealing. "Mako-chan..." he whispers.  
  
Yuukiki squats in front of him. "Ran into Makoto sometime ago when I  
was visiting my grandparents in Miyazaki. Nice person, if you ask me. Real  
good pro player, too...even though you can't accept that *she* can play as  
good as you or any other boy."  
  
Tobimaro turns away. "That's none of your business!"  
  
She grabs him by the arm, hauling him to his feet. "Got news for you,  
friend!" she shoves him into a chair. "It became my business when I met her!!  
You really are a piece of work, you know that?! You think the world of Makoto  
when you didn't realize she was a girl! You played with her every time you  
travelled to perfect your skills! Then you find out she's a girl and you turn  
around and leave her, not even giving anything of an explanation as to why you  
didn't want to see her again!"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt her feelings!!" he snaps.  
  
  
"Bullshit!! Your father always raised you in believing that girls have  
no place in professional sport! You've always believed that! Let them be  
cheerleaders, you've always said!!"  
  
"How'd you know that?!" he demands.  
  
"Ataru-chan told me," she crosses her arms. "But when you realized that  
the best friend you've ever had is not only a girl but a damn fine baseball  
player, you couldn't hack it! You ran away, isolated yourself from her...and  
you damn hell broke her heart!!"  
  
"So why are you here?!" he glares at her. "If you've concluded all  
that, what possible interest in me do you have?"  
  
She walks around to stare him in the eye. "Because I know what it means  
to be alone, Ton-chan."  
  
He blinks, surprised at the change of demeanor. "There are days I curse  
Ataru-chan for finding me in Lover's Lane," she turns away with a sigh,  
crossing her arms. "All my friends butchered, my two surviving friends living  
their own lives, twelve years having gone by..."  
  
"A different world," he muses.  
  
"Yeah," she nods. "A different world. Couldn't figure out what to do  
with myself. Sometimes, I was tempted to end it, join my friends. Then I ran  
into Makoto."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's cool," Yuukiki turns back to him. "She's got a boyfriend now.  
Playing with the high school team. It didn't take her too long to figure out  
why you left her. In a sense, you left her so as to not hurt her. She's  
angry at you for not having the guts to tell her the truth..."  
  
"I..." he shrugs, turning away. "I should have told her. But...what  
was I to do? Say 'I won't play with you anymore because you're a girl?!'"  
  
"And you've hated yourself for it since," she notes.  
  
He moves to counter, then sadly nods. "Well, I've come with a message  
from Makoto," she moves to face him.  
  
"What's that?" he stares at her.  
  
She devilishly smiles. "'Break away from your self-pity and get on with  
your life, stupid!'"  
  
They gaze deep into the other's eye. Tobimaro feels his pulse rise as  
he notes the physical proximity of their bodies. Yuukiki's perfume assaults  
his nose. Her beauty tears at his senses. The power of her sexuality draws  
his manliness out of its self-imposed shell. But there is a blemish in the  
vision before him. Deep in her eyes, pain flashes. Dead friends, culture  
shock, twelve years gone with no possible reprieve. Loneliness. The same  
ache he felt every time he went into the wilderness, punishing himself.  
  
For so long, pride and cowardice fought to dominate the purpose of his  
treks. He wanted to prove himself better than Mendou. There was pride. But  
he could not admit publicly, after all his words otherwise, that a woman is  
just as good as he. There was cowardice. He found it hard to face himself  
sometimes. So, determined to keep his honour, he severed himself, drew  
himself away from his one true friend, made himself appear a hypocrite in the  
eyes of a woman he might have considered marrying...and in the end run,  
isolated him from the outside world.  
  
"I'm gonna need a lot of help there," he admits.  
  
She smiles. "That's where I come in..."  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Ataru arrives at Tomobiki High School. "What are you  
doing here, Ataru?!" Onsen approaches the former student. "I thought you'd  
never wanted to come back here."  
  
"Well, after Lum moves out of Tomobiki, you won't have to worry about  
seeing me again," Ataru smiles. "Besides, I've been busy."  
  
"So I've noticed," Onsen snorts. "Even away, you've practically turned  
this school upside-down with all your shenanigans. Sometimes I wonder if your  
leaving here was actually good for this place or no."  
  
Ataru's eyes roll as Onsen returns to yard monitoring. "Brother, he'll  
never get it," he mutters. "Well, time to see how Phase Two's been working,"  
a devilish giggle utters from his lips as he proceeds towards the school.  
  
Inside, Lan approaches the school supply store. "Oh, drat!" she sighs.  
"What a time to not have any pens!" Arriving at the counter, she calls out.  
"Excuse me! Ryuunosuke?! Mr. Fujinami?! Are you here?!"  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice inquires.  
  
Lan jolts in surprise on hearing the unrecognizable voice, then pales in  
shock on seeing Nagisa there. "Who are you?!!" the Seishin teen demands.  
  
"I'm Nagisa," he smiles. "I'm Ryuu-chan's boyfriend."  
  
Incomprehension crosses Lan's face. "Ryuunosuke's...*boyfriend*?!" she  
looks down to see the feminine blouse and slacks he is wearing.  
  
Confusion crosses Nagisa's face. Despite what their fathers had done,  
he always understood that everyone in the school who were close to Ryuunosuke  
knew their true gender. "That's right," he nods. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lan," the Seishin teen hesitantly smiles.  
  
Then again. "Oh, yes," Nagisa's eyes roll. "The vindictive, bitchy,  
clueless airhead Ryuu-chan told me about!"  
  
Lan faints! "Nagisa-chan," Fujinami scolds. "Don't be so abusive to  
the customers! They're not fishermen, you know!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Father," Nagisa bows to his future father-in-law.  
  
Fujinami serves Lan as Ryuunosuke emerges from her apartment. "Have a  
nice day, Ryuu-chan," Nagisa emerges in her wake, a box lunch in hand. "Don't  
get into weird alien plots or anything stupid arranged by Mendou or the  
bodyguards now, hear?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ryuunosuke laughs. "Geez, stop mothering me, Nagisa!!"  
  
Fujinami swamps his "son" with a waterfall of tears! "RYUUNOSUKE!!!!  
SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR LONG-SUFFERING FIANCEE!!!!!! BE A **MAN** AND  
SHOULDER THE GREAT BURDEN OF CARING FOR NAGISA-CHAN!!!!!!"  
  
Ryuunosuke sighs, drying herself off. "Okay, okay, already!! Sheesh!"  
  
The bodyguards then appear around Nagisa, violently insulted looks on  
their faces. "What's this about weird plots **we're** supposed to be trapping  
that tomboy with, you homosexual?!!" Megane growls.  
  
The four are then crushed under Koosei's Saturn Five!!!! "Who gave you  
the right to harass the staff?!!" the teacher snaps, dragging the guards away.  
"That's **another** week for you idiots!!!"  
  
The four moan, wondering what they did to deserve a day like today.  
Lum, Mie and Shinobu arrive. They are surprised to see the cross-dressing  
youth at the school. "Nagisa?!!" the Oni gasps. "What are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Is my son a stud or what?!" Fujinami brags, proudly slapping  
Ryuunosuke's back, nearly causing his "son" to double over. "He's been  
sleeping with Nagisa-chan ever since she agreed to leave our island and move  
to the mainland!! I can just hear the wedding bells now!!!"  
  
The janitor skips into the Fujinamis' apartment. Nagisa giggles as he  
proceeds in after his future father-in-law. Ataru observes this from a nearby  
corner. "Well, that's working well," he muses.  
  
Sakura appears. "You actually call that well?" she looks confused.  
"Ryuunosuke's still dressed as a boy and Nagisa's still dressed as a girl!"  
  
"What did you expect?!" Ataru snaps, shuddering with frustration. "Look  
at the materials I'm forced to work with!! Did you actually expect me to pull  
miracles out of this morass of weirdness?!! Be serious!!!"  
  
Sakura moans, wondering why she even bothered. Ataru tenses as if  
sensing something, then his fist lashes out...nailing Mendou in the nose!  
"What...did you do that for...?!" he drops to the floor.  
  
"A conditioned response!" the former class president breathes on his  
hand. "The fans're tired of seeing me catch your stupid katanas!"  
  
Suddenly, students are bashed aside when a palanquin drawn by two Kuroko  
literally storms into the school!! "Hey!!!" Onsen yells from nearby. "This  
is an educational institution, not Shinjiku Station!!!"  
  
Everyone gathers around the mobile chair as one of the Kuroko stands,  
then parts the curtain to allow Ryooko to emerge. "Moroboshi-sama?" the  
younger Mendou child inquires.  
  
"Ryooko-chan?!" Ataru walks up. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Smiling, she leans up and places a beautiful kiss on his cheek. "For  
two nights ago," she sighs. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Ataru chuckles, rubbing the back of his skull.  
  
Ryooko turns to her palanquin when her brother blocks her path!  
"Ryooko-chan, you can't possibly want to marry that jerk!!" Mendou gasps.  
"Everyone knows that everyone in Moroboshi's idiot family's perverted!!!"  
  
"Hah!!!" Momoe snaps from nearby. "**You** should talk!!"  
  
Mendou looks as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. Leaping  
over, he gently seizes Momoe's hand. "Momoe-chan, I don't know how it is  
possible that you fell under the spell of what slime Moroboshi unleashed to  
destroy your pristine innocence, your pure happiness, but do not fear!! I  
shall save you from his evil plots...!!!"  
  
"Why are you trying to take my engagement ring?" Momoe hums.  
  
Girls around Mendou gasp, confirming that indeed he is trying to slip  
the engagement ring which made her the envy of her classmates. Mendou looks  
embarrassed as Momoe fixes him with an icy glare. "You bastard!!" she yanks  
her hand away, then delivers a slap that nearly drives him to his knees!  
  
"Shutaro!!!" Lum gasps. "How could you?!!"  
  
"Mendou-san, that's the lowest thing I've **ever** seen you do!!!"  
Shinobu growls.  
  
"What did you expect from such an empty idiot?!" Ataru muses.  
  
Mendou sees a sea of disgust and revulsion staring him down. Even  
Ryooko is not impressed. "Indeed, what does one expect from such a lifeless  
fool!" she sniffs, then glares at her brother. "Shuu-chan, I bear a message  
from our parents and Komeru-sama: lay a **finger** on Reigi-kun and you will  
suffer the wrath of the **entire** Moroboshi Clan!" She then slips into her  
palanquin. "Further, our parents have agreed *not* to interfere!"  
  
Mendou looks horrified as the Kuroko shift the palanquin to carry their  
mistress out of the school. "Besides," Ryooko's voice echoes from the chair,  
"...I bear no grudges."  
  
The palanquin departs...leaving two grenades at Mendou's feet! They  
explode, sending him flying into the clock tower to be crowned by the great  
bell above!! Mendou crashes to the floor, then gets buried by the falling  
bell! "Mendou, you idiot!!!" Onsen looks incensed. "Clean this mess up!!"  
  
Nearby, Koosei shares tea with the Principal, Sakura and Kotatsuneko.  
"Such manners," the elderly school administrator muses. "A pity she did not  
come to school in lieu of her brother."  
  
"A pity indeed," the homeroom teacher hums, then presents his cup to the  
cat-ghost. "Another, please, Kota-kun?"  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Nagaiwakai's Lesson" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Patrick Vera and Sean Gaffney for plot suggestions  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-fifth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "NAGAIWAKAI'S LESSON," despite the efforts of Mendou to  
interfere, Ryooko and Reigi successfully launch their relationship. Next on  
the list of targets is Tobimaro Mizunokoji. Ataru arranges for him to meet  
Yuukiki Seishin, who had met a friend of Tobimaro's while in Kyushu. The next  
day, Ataru visits Tomobiki High to view the results of his work. Nagisa now  
lives with Ryuunosuke and his father. Further, Ryooko comes by to personally  
thank him for his assistance in bonding with Reigi...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A rumbling is heard. The hapless Mendou, trying to crawl out from under  
the bell, is then crushed when a Mizunokoji Challenger tank smashes its way  
into the lobby! "WHAT NOW?!?!?!" Onsen howls as he leaps from foot to foot in  
a fit of helpless rage.  
  
The driver's hatch pops open and Tobimaro leaps out. "ATARU!!!!!!"  
  
Ataru looks surprised...then faints when the scion of the Mizunokoji  
fortune drops to his knees and bows repeatedly at him! "Thank you, thank you,  
thank you, thank you!!!" Tobimaro gasps.  
  
"Er...y-you're welcome..." Ataru stammers. "Um...for what?!"  
  
Tobimaro faces Ataru, a mix of emotions ranging from exhaustion to mad  
lust storming across his face. "Yuukiki-chan!!" he gasps. "Where?!! Where  
did you find that girl?!!"  
  
"Um...she rather found us!" Ataru stammers.  
  
Koosei and Sakura look shocked. "Ataru introduced Yuukiki-chan to  
him?!!" the former looks at Tobimaro.  
  
"Well," the latter muses. "It might be an interesting match."  
  
"Indeed," he nods as they return to their tea.  
  
The students gather around Tobimaro. "You're dating Yuukiki Seishin?!!"  
Shinobu gasps. "You actually **like** that wild-child?!!"  
  
"She makes Seiteki Ozuno look tame!!!" Lan adds.  
  
"Wrong series, idiot!!" Ryuunosuke snaps.  
  
"Wh-what did you expect?!" Tobimaro stammers as he tries to put into  
words what he just experienced. "She's so...so...so liberal!!!" he shudders.  
"The most energetic woman in all the world!!! No, all the **galaxy**!!! She  
makes every other girl in this town look like pond-scum!!! Oh, to actually  
know her, see her, **touch** her!!!"  
  
The female student body allows his insult to pass. "Well, I'm pleased  
you're happy!" Ataru nods approvingly.  
  
Someone is not. "Ton-chan!" Mendou slams Ataru out of the way to  
confront his friend. "How could you allow yourself to be seduced by a girl  
introduced to you by **this** moron?!!" he stabs an accusing finger at Ataru.  
  
Mendou gets decked by **two** sledgehammers! "Remember that Yuukiki-  
chan was **our** classmate, idiot!!!" Sakura growls.  
  
"That's **another** week for you, moron!!!" Koosei adds.  
  
"Besides," Ataru jabs, "...you're *supposed* to be marrying Tobimaro's  
sister!! Why're are you complaining when he's on the road to happiness?!"  
  
Mendou looks sick. "I...marry that...MAN-PHOBE?!?!?!"  
  
Tobimaro emits a violent scream, then, in a curious reversal of  
conventions, Mendou catches his rival's katana. "You jerk!!!" the scion of  
the Mizunokoji fortune snarls. "How dare you insult my sister when you don't  
even know what she's had to put herself through so she can marry **you**, you  
dingbat!!! If you weren't so infatuated over a girl who wants to marry  
another man, you'd've realized that before it was too late!!! Then again, you  
always were so full of yourself!!! At least I appreciate what the freely  
given love of another truly means!!!"  
  
"Makes me wonder if getting Asuka-chan married to this schlep will do  
**her** any good!!" Ataru adds. "Thank the gods for Osooko-chan!"  
  
Before Mendou could mount any form of retaliation, the Challenger's  
gunner's hatch opens, allowing Yuukiki to disembark. "Yo, wage-slaves!!!"  
  
Everyone emit a round of wolf-whistles and awestruck gasps as the North  
Tokyo High alumni emerges, dressed in a black leather form-fitting bodysuit  
with the Mizunokoji Clan's tsunami-and-Man-in-Motion insignia on her left  
chest. The zipper is typically undone to her navel, showing all the cleavage  
in the world! Every male of high school age save Mendou, Tobimaro and Ataru  
are decked by an explosion!! "WHAT A WOMAN!!!!!!"  
  
Ataru notices that Mendou himself is taken aback by Yuukiki. "And you  
would ask your friend to reject *her*?!" he gestures. "What an idiot!!"  
  
Mendou faints, blood exploding from his nose! Yuukiki gently guides  
Tobimaro to his feet. "C'mon, Ton-chan," she purrs. "I want to see how good  
you are inside a tank!"  
  
"C-coming, d-dear...!" the scion of the Mizunokoji fortune slavishly  
follows his girlfriend back inside the Challenger.  
  
In moments, the main battle tank has backed out of Tomobiki High School  
and proceeds at top speed for the Mizunokoji estate. Watching the machine  
depart is the school's ENTIRE male population! As soon as the Challenger  
vanishes, they bellow in rage. "***WHAT?!?!?! SHE WANTS HIM?!?!?! LUCKY  
BASTARD!!!!!! DIE, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!***"  
  
Suddenly, Ataru's megaphoned shout cuts them short. "WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!  
YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU FINALLY REJECT ***LUM?!?!?!***"  
  
An explosion occurs!! "WHAT?!?!?!" Megane bellows. "NEVER!!!!!!"  
  
An agreeing chorus echoes from the other boys. "Well, everyone here's a  
witness!!" Ataru waves to the school's female population.  
  
The boys are drowned out by the confirming chorus from their female  
classmates. They are suddenly blasted down by Megane's megaphoned scream.  
"SHADDUP!!!!!! NO ONE ASKED **POND-SCUM** LIKE YOU FOR YOUR OPINIONS!!!!!!"  
  
Murderous looks cross the girls' faces, but before they could vent their  
anger on the guards, someone speaks up. "Fine, then!"  
  
Everyone stares at Lum, who floats beside Ataru. "Darling," she faces  
him. "You may do whatever you want to **them**!!" she points at the guards.  
  
"And **we** won't stand in your way!!" Shinobu adds. "Right, girls?!!"  
  
"RIGHT!!!!!!" the other girls answer.  
  
The bodyguards pale, then shudder on seeing a sinister grimace cross his  
face. "It will be a *pleasure*!" he snickers.  
  
The four boys faint! Ataru moves to leave, then looks down at Mendou.  
"After them, it's **your** turn, jerk!!!"  
  
Incensed, the scion of Japan's richest family leaps up, drawing his  
katana. "Moroboshi, you slime...!!!" he snarls...  
  
...then is frozen when he finds himself facing Onsen! "And **who** is  
going to pay for the damage here?!!" the vice-principal demands.  
  
Laughter echoes as everyone delights in Mendou's humiliation. Ataru and  
Lum move towards the front gate. Mie and Ryuunosuke follow them. "Oh, this  
is the best game you've **ever** come up with, Darling!!!" the Oni giggles,  
floating backwards in front of him.  
  
"Naturally," Ataru brushes his fingertips on his blazer, then breathes  
on them. "I seem to have a peculiar genius for making the lives of these  
jerks totally miserable!!"  
  
"They're such a bunch of suckers, it's almost criminal to pick on them!"  
Ryuunosuke laughs.  
  
Everyone howls in agreement. "Oh, once you're finished with those five  
dorks, when does our resident airhead's turn come?!" Mie muses.  
  
Unseen, the airhead in question eavesdrops on their conversation from a  
nearby bush. Heat emanates from Lan's skin as that insult registers. "Oh,  
I've **already** got my vengeance on Lan and Rei!" Ataru snickers.  
  
The girls look surprised. "Oh, how?!" Ryuunosuke looks curious.  
  
"Simple," the former class president cackles. "It's nice to have a  
grandma who can influence decisions the United Nations make. When Lum-chan  
and I signed our agreement, don't you remember our mentioning that Lan could  
never move out of her current place of residence on Earth?!"  
  
"What's to stop her from leaving Earth for a while, then returning and  
reapplying for landed immigrant's status?" Mie wonders.  
  
"If she leaves, she can **never** return to Earth!" Lum winks.  
  
The two Terran women look surprised. "I didn't know that!!" Mie gasps.  
  
"Neither does Lan," Ataru winks, "...so don't tell her!"  
  
"We won't!" Mie and Ryuunosuke chorus.  
  
Laughing, they return to school. Behind the bush, Lan is so enraged,  
the heat emanating from her body has started a fire! "How...how **dare** that  
stupid Darling do that to me?!" she snarls, eyes aflame and fangs barred.  
"He...goes and tries to ruin MY life behind my back?!! I'll show him!!!"  
  
She storms to the school...unaware that Ataru knew she was there all  
along. "Idiot!!" he watches from the front gate. "She must really think I'm  
stupid if she believes she can spy on me without my knowing about it!!"  
  
Snickering with devilish delight, Ataru draws out a cellular telephone  
and dials a number. "Hello?!" he speaks into it. "Nokoko-chan?! It's me!!  
Look...tell Grandma that Operation: Double-fall is a 'go!!'" He listens to  
the response, then nods. "Right! I'm on my way up!! 'Bye!"  
  
Cutting the connection, Ataru shudders as a thought comes to him...then  
his maniacal laughter suddenly echoes across Tomobiki! Inside the school,  
everyone shivers. "What evil laughter!!!" Megane gasps.  
  
"Who could be thinking such devilish thoughts?!!" Mendou shudders.  
  
"I know who," a voice speaks.  
  
Everyone is surprised to see Cherry standing in front of them! "And  
because of that, I will pray for all **your** souls!" the Buddhist monk claps  
his hands in prayer. "For you will soon need them!!"  
  
An explosion occurs!!  
  
* * *  
  
The morning after, the guards continue their mindless diatribe against  
Ataru in a vain hope of mustering some support for a stand against him. "Why  
couldn't those jerks re-channel their energies into getting a life?" Mie muses  
as she attempts to ignore Megane's incomprehensible monologue.  
  
At that moment, Lum arrives. The guards immediately fawn over her, but  
find themselves quickly retreating when she freezes them with an incensed  
stare. "Still hoping I'd save you?!" the Oni sneers. "Don't bet on it!"  
  
"B-but, L-lum-san...!" Megane stammers.  
  
"Don't 'but, Lum-san' me, jerk!!" Lum snaps. "You can't even hope that  
Darling'll let you four off the book so easily!! Oh, no," she shakes her  
head, "...he's got the **perfect** vengeance planned for you idiots...the type  
of vengeance which could make even **death** look welcoming!!!"  
  
The guards look scared, but before anyone could say anything, the  
intercom echoes with a message. "Lum to the office for a phone call, please.  
I repeat, Lum to the office for a phone call, please."  
  
The Oni looks surprised. "Who could be calling me?!" she walks out.  
  
Mortal terror crosses the guards' faces. "Wh-what could that idiot be  
planning against us this time...?!" Megane stammers, hollow-voiced.  
  
"It must be dastardly!" Chibi shudders. "Lum-chan actually supports  
it!"  
  
"Wh-what could it be?!" Paama gulps.  
  
"Gods only know!" Kakugari moans.  
  
The other students look pleased. "Well, it's about time Ataru finally  
took care of you dorks!!!" Ryuunosuke snorts.  
  
The guards faint! Meanwhile, in the secretary's office, Lum picks up  
the phone. "Hello," she smiles. "Lum here."  
  
"L-l-lum..." Nagisa's voice stammers, naked fear and horror all too  
apparent, "...come quick...t-to th-the...island...!"  
  
"Nagisa, what is it?!" concern crosses the Oni's face.  
  
"Pl-please..." Nagisa gags, "...c-come quick...br-bring...Ryuu-chan...!"  
  
The phone line goes dead. "Nagisa?!! Nagisa?!!" horror crosses Lum's  
face. "Something's wrong!!"  
  
She flies to room 337. "Ryuunosuke, come with me!!!" she reaches over,  
grabbing the tomboy by the shirt sleeve and dragging her out of her chair.  
  
"Wh-what is it, Lum?!" Ryuunosuke stammers.  
  
"Nagisa called from the island!" Lum pulls Ryuunosuke to the door.  
"Something's very wrong!!"  
  
Concern crosses the Terran's face. "Is he in trouble?!!"  
  
"I don't know," Lum shakes her head. "He sounded urgent!! C'mon!!!"  
  
"Right!!!" the tomboy nods.  
  
She is then yanked back by Mendou! "Do not go, Ryuunosuke-san!" the  
scion of Japan's richest family gasps. "Let that transvestite die!!"  
  
A second later, he flies into the roof!! "TO HELL WITH YOU, JERK!!!!!!"  
  
Mendou moans as Lum and Ryuunosuke exit...  
  
* * *  
  
"Quick!!" Nagisa waves Lum and Ryuunosuke from the scout as soon as it  
landed on the Fujinamis' island. "Th-this way...!" he points down the beach.  
  
The three move to a point along the shoreline. Half-buried in the sand  
is the nearly-consumed skeleton of a man. Fragments of clothing hang from his  
body. The three students recoil in horror on seeing the grotesque scene.  
"Sick!!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Oh, shit, what did that?!!" Ryuunosuke gags. "A shark!!"  
  
"No," Nagisa points. "That!"  
  
The three blink on seeing a small group of dead fish washed up on the  
short. Confusion crosses their faces. "Aren't those...piranha?!" Ryuunosuke  
scratches the back of her head.  
  
"I think so," Lum muses, kneeling beside the skeleton.  
  
"B-but...they're freshwater fish from South America," Nagisa shakes his  
head. "What are they doing here?!"  
  
They look at each other. "You don't think...?!" Lum pales.  
  
Nagisa nods. "It has to be...!"  
  
They look at the skeleton. "This...is a murder...!" Ryuunosuke staggers  
to her knees. "But...wh-who is he...?!"  
  
"Let's find out," Lum turns to her scout.  
  
In minutes, the Oni intensely scans the remains. Nagisa and Ryuunosuke  
comfort the other but remain out of the way. Seeing the reading, Lum's face  
flashes confusion...then turns white. "Oh, no...!" she gasps.  
  
"What is it?!" Ryuunosuke gasps.  
  
Lum looks at the skeleton. "Th-this...this is Darling...!"  
  
Horror crosses Nagisa's and Ryuunosuke's faces...  
  
* * *  
  
Within minutes of Lum's discovery, messages are sent to Home Base, Uru  
and Koosei's home in Tomobiki. Nassur is summoned from his asteroid base to  
commence the investigation. The Invaders come to comfort their daughter at  
the time of her loss. Koosei immediately makes his way with Mr. Fujinami to  
the island to secure the scene prior to the Vosian's arrival. A sobbing Lum  
remains inside the teashop, Nagisa comforting her. Ryuunosuke waits by the  
doorway as Koosei arrives. The two quickly compare notes, then notice Lum  
wailing, crying into her hands. "When the rest of the town hears this,  
they'll celebrate!" Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"It's probably starting right now," Koosei adjusts his glasses. "I'll  
lay bets that Lan's ship was automatically monitoring the comm channels!"  
  
Disgust crosses the tomboy's face. "Ryooki-sensei, isn't there **any**  
way to send that airhead back home?!!"  
  
"Other than killing her or having her visa revoked, no," he sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Within an hour, the "Kashin" arrives over Tomobiki. On the bridge,  
Lum's parents, shocked by the news of Ataru's demise, stare at the curious  
scene of a great street party below the battlewagon's keel. "Is it carnival  
season?!" Invader scratches his head.  
  
"I don't think so," his wife shakes her head.  
  
The captain turns to his first officer. "Number One, enhance the image  
of Tomobiki High School!"  
  
The main viewscreen shimmers, then presents a view of the students  
attending a giant rally. The guards and Mendou cheer them, their voices  
echoing over the bridge loudspeakers. "This is the day we've waited for so  
long!!!" Megane screams. "The evil nemesis of our lives is gone once and for  
all!!! Let there be celebration!!! ATARU MOROBOSHI IS DEAD!!!!!!"  
  
The rally's participants, almost all male, let out a giant cheer!  
Suddenly, Chibi is smashed down by Momoe, who grabs his loudspeaker and  
bellows at Megane. "***YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!***"  
  
Megane is blasted down! "You dork, didn't you hear the fact that Ataru  
was murdered?!!" Momoe snarls. "His grandmother will destroy all of Tomobiki  
to avenge his death...not that you idiots don't **deserve** it!!!"  
  
The guards bolt to their feet. "Who cares?!!" Megane bellows back,  
knocking Momoe down. "Ataru is dead!!! All his evil plots are dead with  
him!!! Now NOTHING will stand in our way of claiming that which is rightfully  
ours!!! LUM-SAN IS FINALLY OURS AS IT SHOULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN!!!!!!"  
  
The bridge crew faints! "Are they **still** on that kick?!!" Invader  
gasps.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion destroys the scaffolding Mendou and the guards  
had stood on!! The five boys find themselves surrounded by a group of angry  
hybrids led by Hazel. "Take them!!!" she barks.  
  
The five boys find themselves cuffed and chained. "Wait...wait!!!"  
Mendou gasps. "What's the meaning of this?!!"  
  
"Idiot!!" Hazel bashes Mendou across the face with her rifle butt! "You  
five're under arrest for Sempai's murder!!! Take them away!!!"  
  
As they are dragged off, Mendou vainly turns to Momoe, Kumiko and  
Natsuko. "Momoe-chan, Kumiko-chan, Natsuko-chan!! Help me!!!"  
  
The three girls turn their back on the scion of Japan's richest family.  
"No one can help you now, murderer!!" Momoe sneers. "Have a nice afterlife!!"  
  
Before anyone could move to help, they are teleported to the hovering  
"Renegade." Random bolts of plasma fire turns the crowd into a screaming mob  
which flees as fast as their legs can transport them! Watching this, Invader  
nods. "Nice to know that Mr. Groom had some friends!" he sighs.  
  
"Captain, look at Monitor Three," the sensory officer calls out.  
  
The image changes to the Moroboshi house...and the startling scene of  
Ataru's mother, quite inebriated, joining the celebration! "WHAT IS  
THIS?!?!?!" Invader bellows, a volcano exploding on his head.  
  
Ataru's father reads his paper, totally ignoring what happens around  
him. "Hurray!!!" Kinshou laughs. "Hurray!!! That old cow is powerless  
now!!! Hurray!!! I wish he was never born!!! Hurray!!! Hurray!!!"  
  
The celebration ends as another group of hybrids drag Ataru's mother  
away. Disbelief crosses the faces of everyone on the "Kashin's" bridge. "Um,  
sir..." the sensory officer stammers, "...look at Monitor Two."  
  
The image changes to Sakura's shrine. Sakura and Cherry are now praying  
by the front door. "Rest in peace, Ataru Moroboshi...rest in peace, Ataru  
Moroboshi..." Cherry chants, "...his evil is eliminated once and for  
all...rest in peace...rest in peace..."  
  
"Exorcise, purify!" Sakura waves her spirit-sensor. "Exorcise, purify!  
Begone from our sight, oh evil of Ataru!! Begone from our minds, of evil of  
Ataru...!!"  
  
"***I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!!!!!!***" Invader bellows.  
  
The screen reverts to displaying a view of the Tokyo landscape. The  
large captain stares at his communications officer. "Signal Nassur-kun!! If  
he needs any help in apprehending the bastards who killed my future son-in-  
law, he'll get it!! Then call Mr. Groom's grandmother! Tell her if that she  
wants to destroy Tomobiki, I'LL BE WILLING TO HELP!!!!!!"  
  
"Yessir!!!" the young officer stammers as he turns to his controls.  
  
Invader then stares at his first officer. "Record everything we see of  
this madness!!" he snarls.  
  
"Sir!!" the one-eyed officer salutes, then turns to a technician.  
  
The large Oni then glares at the images of Tomobiki. "So..." he hisses,  
"...you wanted all this time to see Mr. Groom dead, eh?! You're about to  
learn that death comes in many forms...especially your own!!"  
  
* * *  
  
On the Fujinamis' island, Nassur examines the crime scene with Naosu,  
the hybrids' medical officer. The young doctor does a detailed scan of the  
skeleton. While the Vosian remains calm, the hybrid's face is stained with  
tears. "It's Sempai, all right," Naosu wipes his face. "No doubt about it."  
  
"Thanks, Naosu," Nassur nods. "Go get something to drink."  
  
Numb, Naosu withdraws. Nassur walks over to Benten, who stands by the  
door to the Hamajaya Teashop. "How...?" the Fukunokami stares at her husband.  
  
"How what?!" he looks confused.  
  
"How could you stand looking at that and **not** react?!" Benten nods in  
the direction of the crime scene.  
  
Nassur looks back. "If I **did** react to that, I wouldn't be fit to be  
a hunter."  
  
Benten looks surprised, then nods. Darsei then relays Invader's signal  
to Nassur. Althea then informs Nassur about the success the other hybrids had  
in detaining their suspects. Just as Nassur acknowledges the message, the  
thunder of retrojets are heard as "Renegade" lands some distance away. In  
seconds, a line of chained people are marched out. "Mendou, the guards,  
Lan...and Ataru's mother?!" Benten blinks. "Shit, that's vile!"  
  
The sound of mooing is heard. Everyone sees Kinshou mooing at Hazel.  
"Moo...moo...you servant of an ageless cow!!" she snarls at the young hybrid.  
"Moo...moo...you won't get away with this!!!"  
  
Daros walks over and decks Ataru's mother! "You filthy bitch!!" the  
largest of the hybrid growls, glaring at the prisoners. "You stand accused of  
murdering your own **son**!!! Don't speak unless you're spoken to!!!"  
  
Disbelief crosses Kinshou's face. "Wh-what...?!" she stammers.  
  
"You heard him, you hag!" Hazel snarls. "You're a suspect in Sempai's  
murder!! If you confess now, we **might** allow your execution to go easy!!!"  
  
All the prisoners look surprised. "You think **we** had anything to do  
with this?!!" Mendou gasps.  
  
"Oba-chan thinks so!!!" Hazel growls, "...and since none of you have any  
alibis...or **excuses**...not to mention willingly instigating the celebration  
in Tomobiki, **that** makes you suspects in our eyes!!!"  
  
The hybrids then shove the prisoners towards the teashop. "So make it  
easy on yourselves and talk!!!" Hazel growls. "Now, march!!!"  
  
The seven suspects are herded into the teashop. In the shadows by the  
back door, someone awaits them, her familiar silhouette unseen by her  
"guests." Incensed looks cross all their faces as they stare at the barred  
door. "Punishing us for that brainless dolt's death?!!" Mendou growls.  
"Whoever is responsible for that deserves a **medal**!!!"  
  
"Agreed!!" Megane nods, sneering.  
  
The grating sound of someone in chainmail armour is heard as their  
watcher enters the light. "Pity," a familiar voice chuckles, "...the chances  
are there that all of you will be executed for your crimes against Koichi!"  
  
Mortal fear crossing their faces, the prisoners spin around to see Yukio  
standing behind them. "YUKIO?!?!?!" everyone gasps.  
  
The apprentice Executioner mirthlessly smiles, tapping her fingers on  
her *lim'l*, now unsheathed and ready for action. "Why, how nice of you to  
remember me!" the hybrid smiles.  
  
"If I had my sword, I'd make you a head shorter!!!" Mendou snarls.  
  
Standing, Yukio walks up to her challenger...then with a blurring series  
of cuts, her *lim'l* rips away Mendou's clothes and trims his hair to a crew-  
cut! "Silence, you *his'virq'r*!!! You are now our prisoners!!! One more  
word from any of you and I'll **personally** cut your tongues out of your  
lying mouths!!!"  
  
The prisoners shiver. "Sh-she's j-joking...isn't she...?!" Chibi gulps.  
  
"Y-y-yehisrites n-never j-joke...!!" Lan stammers.  
  
The door opens to allow Ten-chan inside. A mix of pain, confusion and  
anger is on his face. "Hi, Yukio-onee-chan!" the small Oni waves.  
  
"*Hisri'hilm*, Jariten," Yukio nods.  
  
Looking at the prisoners, Ten-chan sneers...then he starts to burn them  
with his flame-breath! Everyone screams as they try to get clear, but in the  
small space of the teashop, there is no room to manoeuvre. "You jerks!!!"  
Ten-chan growls. "How could you do that?!! What did Ataru do to you, eh?!!"  
He then spins on Ataru's mother. "And what about you?!! You're Ataru's  
**mother**!!! How could you do that to your own son, huh?!!"  
  
"Hey, wait a second, Ten-chan!!" Kinshou snaps. "What makes you think I  
had anything to do with what just happened to that idiot?!!"  
  
She gets an additional dose of flame!! "'CAUSE GRANDMA THINKS SO!!!!!!"  
  
Burned to the bone, Ataru's mother drops to the floor! "You always moo  
at her, you always call her a cow, you tried to keep her away from Ataru, you  
always treated her like dirt!!!" Ten-chan sneers. "Ataru loved and cared for  
Grandma...and **this** is the way you ensure she remains alone?!! You creep,  
you deserve everything Nassur-chan and Yukio-chan're going to give you!!!"  
  
The door opens to allow Nassur inside. He sits down at a table facing  
the accused. Seeing the Vosian, the prisoners move up to him. "What is the  
meaning of this?!!" Mendou's fist smashes into the table. "Why are we  
suspects in that bastard's murder?!!"  
  
"Because while you all hated him enough to want to kill Ataru," Nassur's  
eyes narrow, "...his father was at work; Rei's too much an idiot; Nagisa and  
Ryuunosuke have no motive, nor does Mr. Fujinami; Onsen has an alibi as do  
Sakura, Cherry and Koosei; Ataru's uncle has an alibi as does his grandmother;  
Lum and Mie would **never** think of hurting Ataru; Ten-chan was at school;  
Hazel was in Rishiri-tou with Ataru's grandmother and Benten, Oyuki and myself  
weren't on Earth! Besides," a bemused smile crosses his face, "...it seems  
all of you **do** have motives for seeing Ataru done away with." He looks at  
the door. "Will you join us?!"  
  
The accused pale on seeing Lum walk into the hut, especially when they  
see the venomous stare on her face. "Ah, there you are, Lum," the Vosian  
nods. "Would you care to explain Ataru's activities of the past week?"  
  
The Oni sighs. "Darling was preparing to avenge himself on every idiot  
in Tomobiki, Nassur-chan."  
  
"And were these people so targeted?" Nassur nods to the suspects.  
  
Lum icily glares at them. "Every last one!"  
  
Her finger rises as she makes individual accusations. "Mendou and these  
four spineless idiots have been a royal pain in Darling's posterior since I  
first came to Earth!!" she sneers at the five men who had remained steadfastly  
loyal to her. "As for her, well, Darling saw what type of demented, airheaded  
bitch she was and he decided that he wasn't going to play her stupid games  
anymore!!!" she snarls at her so-called "friend." "I even heard that Darling  
was considering the idea of seeing that Rei suffered a fatal 'accident' to  
ensure he'd never come back to be a pain!!!" She then turns to Ataru's  
mother. "And you?!! Why?!! You insult Grandma all the time when you knew  
Darling loved her, you wished Darling was never born every day of the week,  
you tried to force him into a life he never wanted...and tricked **me** to  
help you do that...and then, you tried to hurt him after he took control of  
his life!!! Believe me, if **you're** the one who killed him, I'll make sure  
that Grandma is the one who puts an end to you!!!"  
  
The seven shake their heads, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"Thank you, Lum-chan," Nassur nods. "Oh...why don't you tell them who it was  
who called us in to investigate Ataru's murder!"  
  
"Why, **I** did, Nassur-chan!!!" she sneers at the accused. "You should  
know that by now!!!" She then stares at her former tutor. "And I expect that  
you'll deliver the justice due to these slime!!!"  
  
"Of that, you have my oath," Nassur smiles. "You may go, now."  
  
The Oni departs. "So..." the Vosian stares at the accused, "...all of  
you have no alibis...and you have motive! Good. I can work with that!"  
  
"You idiot!!!" Lan snarls. "What makes you think we'll stand here and  
take this from you?!!"  
  
A second later, the Seishin teen's lower right arm is shattered by  
Yukio! Screaming, Lan drops to her knees, gripping her wounded extremity.  
The other suspects shiver in mortal fear as the apprentice executioner returns  
to her position behind them. "I should warn you that Yehisrites like Yukio  
are people who've long learned the many ways to hurt other people," Nassur's  
demeanour remains frightfully neutral. "That was a very simple manoeuvre  
Yukio used against Lan. If you speak out of turn again, I'll have her do it  
again and again until either you're all dead or you show some respect."  
  
His coldness shivers his prisoners to the bone. Nassur's eyes rake over  
the leader of the guards. "We'll start with you. Lum's always said that you  
were the first to get on Ataru's case over her attraction to him."  
  
To Nassur's surprise, Megane regains his nerve. "First of all, friend,  
you don't have any jurisdiction here!" he snickers. "One of the things which  
has not occurred is the U.N.'s recognition of your status as an intergalactic  
bounty hunter! And since we're all Earth citizens...as was Ataru before  
someone was so kind to erase that slime from this planet...you don't have any  
authority to hold us, much less question us!!!"  
  
"He has a point, Nassur," Yukio muses.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Yukio," Nassur seems disinterested in Megane's  
counter-argument. "But, tell me...do any of you remember Sunhair Windrider?"  
  
Confusion crosses everyone's faces. "What about her?!!" Lan snarls.  
  
"Unlike Earth, Zephyrus **is** a world which recognizes my status,"  
Nassur maintains masterful control over himself, "...and the day Ataru and  
Windy were engaged...is the day **he** became a Zephyrite citizen!"  
  
The suspects' confusion turns to fear. "And the Zephyrite government  
has a policy which states that if any citizen is killed, NO MATTER WHICH  
PLANET WHERE HE WAS SLAIN, justice is to be delivered to the culprits!"  
  
The fear turns to mortal dread. "And let me tell you this," one of the  
Vosian's eyebrows shift in a steely stare, "...it was **Lum** who lodged the  
murder charge with the Zephyrite authorities on Jiyuu! The bishop in charge  
of the High Court of Star Chamber on Jiyuu was more than willing to allow me  
to carry out the investigation! When I prove your guilt, whoever you are,  
you'll be on your way to Jiyuu to face the Holy Inquisition!"  
  
Mortal dread drives the suspects to their knees. Before them, Nassur  
appears like a god delivering judgement! "And you should also know this," the  
Vosian icily smiles, "...it was also **Lum** who demanded that the punishment  
due to whoever you are will be in accordance with **Zephyrite** law...not  
Japanese or Urusian law! And the icing on the cake is that **Lum** is the one  
who will ask her father to persuade the U.N. you idiots readily hide behind to  
ensure that any Earth authority does NOT interfere in what's coming for you!"  
  
The suspects are insensate. There is no hope now. "Now, Megane,"  
Nassur glares at the guards' leader. "Let's hear *your* story, shall we?!"  
  
Megane shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
As the celebration continues in Tomobiki, the sky to the east shimmers  
as a holographic representation of Lum appears. "***PARDON ME FOR  
INTERRUPTING YOUR CELEBRATIONS, IDIOTS!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone stares in confusion at the Oni's image. Angry tears flow down  
her face. "I hope you're satisfied!!!" she snarls. "You always wanted me but  
you could never accept that I wanted Darling!!! Well...now that he's gone,  
then *I'll* go...back home to join a convent!!!"  
  
Shock and horror crosses everyone's faces. "But first..." Lum's rage  
boils, "...to avenge Darling's death...to ensure you PAY for what you've  
done...I'll go to Rishiri-tou and ask Grandma to OBLITERATE Tomobiki once and  
for all time...so that you will NEVER plague the galaxy ever again!!!"  
  
The image fades. Dumbfounded and disbelieving, people stare at where  
their icon's image was, then outraged cries rise from the throats of every boy  
in the district. "NO!!!!!! CURSE YOU, MOROBOSHI!!!! COME BACK, LUM-CHAN!!!!  
DON'T GO!!!! WE'LL FILL THE GAPING HOLES IN YOUR HEART...!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Lum's scout lands at Rishiri-tou. She is escorted to the mansion  
house. Nagaiwakai awaits in her sitting room. In front of her, images of the  
Tomobiki street party replay. "Grandma...?" Lum sniffs as she walks up.  
  
Nagaiwakai neutrally eyes her. "Come in, Lum."  
  
Fresh tears flowing down her face, Lum drops to her knees by the  
matriarch's feet, bowing very low. "I'M SORRY!!!!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai gently lifts the Oni into her arms. "There, there, Lum-  
chan," she gives Lum a supportive hug. "A very rude awakening, isn't it?"  
  
Lum leans back, sniffing. "'Awakening?!'"  
  
"That," Nagaiwakai nods to the television.  
  
They stare at the images. "D-darling was trying t-to change..." Lum  
gulps, her sadness boiling to rage, "...but th-they never cared! Never cared  
one damn b-bit!! I hope Na-nassur-chan finds th-the creep who did it...!!"  
  
"Well, he should put the fear of God into them," Nagaiwakai muses.  
"They certainly deserve it!! Tell me, Lum-chan...were you serious?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You going to a nunnery?"  
  
The Oni readily nods. "Without Darling," she sniffs, "...what have I  
got to keep me here?"  
  
"What about your friends?" the matriarch nods to the television.  
  
Lum glares at the screen. "They're not my friends anymore!" she icily  
sneers, then fresh tears shatter her demeanour. "I guess...none of them ever  
were...!" she moans, then wailing, leans into Nagaiwakai's shoulder. "I...if  
I could still get a sample of Darling's DNA..." Lum sniffs, "...maybe at least  
I could have his child..."  
  
Footsteps are heard. "Don't you think you should ask me first before  
having that child, Lum-chan?"  
  
Lum faints!  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, Lum's scout lands at Ryuunosuke's island. The  
sound is muffled through the walls of Hamajaya Teashop as Nassur completed his  
interrogation. The seven suspects to Ataru's murder are now broken, defeated  
and exhausted from the brutal grilling the Vosian delivered them. "Well,  
now," Nassur paces in front of them, "...I've got seven suspects for Ataru's  
murder...and now I've got SEVEN confessions!! That's a switch!"  
  
The apprentice executioner looks hungry. "So, Nassur..." she glares,  
"...who will face the wrath of the Three-Faced One?! One of them...or all?!!"  
  
The suspects look to the ground, dreading what comes next...as the door  
opens and Lum leans in. "Are they still here?!" the Oni snarls.  
  
"Come in," he smiles. "You're about to witness the moment of truth!!"  
  
Lum reaches outside and gently carries a bodybag into the hut. The  
suspects turn sheet white. "There!!!" she sneers. "Satisfied now?!!"  
  
The seven shudder, not believing until now that Ataru was really dead.  
Lum icily glares at Kinshou. "Looks like you'll die alone now!" she sneers.  
"Your only son...dead! And you can't do anything to bring him back!!"  
  
Ataru's mother shakes her head as she reaches towards the bag now  
carrying her son. "My baby...my baby...!" she moans.  
  
Suddenly, the students leap to their feet. "I confess!!!" Mendou gasps.  
"I'm responsible for this!!! Do what you want with me!!!"  
  
Megane bashes him down! "No, *I* did it!!! I'm guilty!!!"  
  
The guards and Lan quickly join in confession, not only of Ataru's  
death, but every crime from Satan tricking Eve to eat the fruit of knowledge  
to the assassination of John F. Kennedy! Ignoring this, Kinshou reaches down  
to gently unzip the bodybag. "Oh, Ataru..." she incoherently moans. "First,  
Kaeru-chan, now you..."  
  
She finishes unzipping the bag...to reveal Ataru's intact face! His  
eyes snap open as he smiles. "***APRIL FOOL!!!!!!***" he barks.  
  
An explosion occurs!! The suspects, even Nassur and Yukio, leap back in  
shock and disbelief on seeing the "deceased," whole and alive, rise from the  
bodybag. "He WOULD haunt us in the middle of the afternoon!!" Chibi stammers.  
  
"Oh, you idiots fell for it **this** time!!!" Ataru mirthlessly laughs.  
  
"Fell for WHAT?!?!" Megane demands.  
  
The door opens to allow Nagaiwakai to step inside. "Why, my annual  
'Play A Joke On A Creep!'" the matriarch laughs.  
  
"What?!!" Nassur gasps.  
  
"What did you think?!" Ataru looks incredulous. "You mean Grandma  
actually pulled one over **you**?!! Boy, Grandma, you're the best!!!"  
  
"Thank you!!" Nagaiwakai blushes.  
  
"You still haven't told me **why** you did this!!" Lum interrupts.  
  
"Didn't I make it clear earlier?!" the matriarch muses. "Well, once a  
year, I locate some deserving twit, arrogant ass or vile reprobate who loves  
to prey on innocents, then play a nasty joke on them!" She waves to include  
those suspected for Ataru's so-called murder. "It was Tomobiki's turn!"  
  
The seven look incensed when they finally comprehend what they had just  
undergone. "Lum-san!!" Megane angrily spins on the Oni. "You mean you  
actually **allowed** that bastard and that cow to get away with this?!!"  
  
"I'd like to know how they fooled everyone's DNA scanner," Nassur hums.  
  
"Try cloning, courtesy of Kurama," Ataru smiles. "Payment for her to  
stop harassing me from now on!"  
  
Lum looks incensed. "Oh?!! I personally don't care what Darling or  
Grandma does to you fools!!! *I* won't raise a finger to stop them!!!"  
  
"But, Lum-chan...!" Lan tearfully cries.  
  
"Shaddup!!!" the Oni roars. "I won't raise a finger in your defence  
since **I** remember how you bastards were willing to celebrate Darling's  
death at the drop of a hat!!!"  
  
Ataru taps Lum on the shoulder. "Um, Lum-chan...aren't you going to do  
something about that?!" he muses.  
  
Lightning dances across her body as she glares at the suspects. "As a  
matter of fact, I will!!!" she snarls.  
  
Ataru, Nagaiwakai, Nassur and Yukio make a hasty retreat as Lum advances  
on the suspects. A second later, Hamajaya Teashop blows up in a titanic ball  
of flame, lightning and charcoal-broiled idiots!! "***HERE'S MY DIVINE  
PUNISHMENT, YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!***" the Oni bellows.  
  
Outside, everyone howls in delight on seeing Ataru's and Nagaiwakai's  
victims suffer at the hands of the one they venerated for so long. "Well,  
after **this** year, what do I do for an encore?!!" the matriarch muses.  
  
"Leave that to me!!" her grandson laughs...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Ataru's plot to destroy Tomobiki's dreams takes an intermission  
as the third Senior Year Special reveals the darkest secret of the Moroboshi  
family, the secret guaranteed to ensure that Lum will never live in Tomobiki  
once she has graduated. Return very soon for revelations on the mysterious  
Kaeru Moroboshi in "My Darlings United!"  
**** **** **** 


	33. No Gruges (by Sean Gaffney) (side story)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "No Grudges" Part 1  
by Sean Gaffney  
gaffney@iconn.net  
**** **** ****  
edited by James Bateman, Fred Herriot, E.B. Kushnir, Richard Lawson,   
and Sebastian Weinberg  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories by Mike Smith and Fred Herriot,  
in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi   
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Notice how I did the formatting so it looks like a UY-TSY story. Cool,  
huh?  
  
2) The timeline for the story is as follows:  
  
a. Scene One takes place three weeks after the events in the first UY movie  
"Only You."  
  
b. Most of the rest of the first half takes place in and around the events  
depicted in the UY-TSY stories "Sakura's Class Reunion" and "Tag Race  
Mark Three."  
  
c. Most of the second half of the story takes place in and around the  
events depicted in the UY-TSY story "Nagaiwakai's Lesson."  
  
3) All characters mentioned herein are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi,  
with the exception of Reigi Yumoa, Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, Komeru Moroboshi,  
Kimaenowakai Hana and the Sunin bodyguards, all of whom were created by Fred  
Herriot.  
  
4) Extra special thanks to Mike and Fred for allowing me to venture into  
their universe in order to expand upon one of the minor romances depicted.   
Ryouko Mendou is my favorite UY character, and I enjoyed her appearances in  
UY-TSY, but felt there was much left out. This is my attempt to redress the  
balance.  
  
5) By the way, I spell Ryouko with a U. Animeigo, as well as Mike and  
Fred, spell it with a double-O (Ryooko). Viz, when they get around to  
Ryouko's episodes in the manga, will probably spell it with one O (Ryoko).   
Whatever floats your boat.  
  
6) For those unfamiliar with the UY-TSY series...well, it's a long story.   
Suffice it to say, this is not your father's UY. There are many differences.   
Either go to http://www.io.com/~ksethre/fics/uytsy.htm or  
http://www.csun.edu/~hbcsc093/uy/, start with "Alternate Lum-san," and work  
from there.  
  
7) Three of these scenes utilize dialogue from the original stories by Fred  
Herriot, because these scenes were necessary to the plot of my story. The  
dialogue is Fred's; the thoughts, inner monologue, reactions, etc are mine.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Reigi Yumoa sighed and straightened his tie as he looked upon the  
Moroboshi's home for the first time in many years. Kinshou Moroboshi had  
made it clear to him several years ago that he was no longer welcome at their  
house. It upset him more than he thought. He had fostered a good friendship  
with their son Ataru, and was regretful that this should come to such a sudden  
end. What bothered him more was that Ataru had not made more than a token  
protest.  
  
However, that was all in the past. Reigi was here now on assignment  
from his guardian, Komeru, to attempt to convince Ataru to leave Tomobiki.   
These arguments usually had little or no effect, as the residents of the house  
just hung up when he tried to call.  
  
But recently, quiet had descended over Tomobiki. Many of the town's  
louder residents were now in the hospital, as a result of the attempt to force  
Ataru to marry Lum, the Oni who had dominated his life for the past year.   
From what Reigi could gather from reports, Ataru had almost been ready to go  
along with the wedding, but had refused at the last minute and fled the  
chapel. He had been promptly pursued by most of the wedding party, intent on  
everything from grievous bodily harm to death by katana.   
  
Luckily, Ataru's great-grandmother, the Lady Kimaenowakai Hana, had been  
informed of this, and a company of her Sunin sumo-ninja bodyguards had  
stepped in. After crippling the entire wedding party, they had declared that  
any engagement agreements between Ataru and Lum were null and void, and had  
taken him back to Earth.  
  
Thus, while everyone else was recovering in the hospital, Ataru was  
living alone in relative peace for the first time since the Oni had inserted  
herself into his life. Reigi, therefore, had come to the house to attempt to  
talk Ataru into leaving Tomobiki and returning to Rishiri-tou. It was hoped  
that, away from all outside elements, Ataru would be more amenable to this.  
  
Personally, Reigi was not so sure. He had been keeping track of Ataru  
for a while now, and was disturbed by what he saw. After the disappearance of  
his sister, Ataru seemed to have undergone a massive personality change. At  
times he was fairly normal, but at other times he reverted, embarrassingly, to  
a perverted lech, intent only on seducing as many women as possible. It was  
impossible to talk to him when he was like that. Reigi just hoped that he had  
caught Ataru at the right time.  
  
Coming up to the house, he was about to ring the bell when the door  
opened of its own accord. Ataru Moroboshi stepped out, then paused in  
surprise. "Reigi? Is that you?"  
  
Reigi was inwardly relieved. Ataru had his hair combed and lacked the  
vacant look that seemed to be ever-present on his face. Perhaps he would have  
an easier time talking to Ataru than he thought. Outwardly, he grinned  
broadly. "Hello, Ataru. It's been a long time."  
  
Ataru frowned. "Yeah, I'd almost forgotten." A shadow seemed to pass  
over his face at that moment, but then it was gone. "So, how've you been?"  
  
Reigi smiled. "Tell you what. Why don't I take you out for lunch, and  
we can talk about what each of us have been up to."  
  
Ataru had never been one to refuse food, whether he was in his lech mode  
or not. "You're on! Wanna go to the new beefbowl place?"  
  
Reigi sighed. "I was thinking a little more upscale if you don't mind."  
  
Ataru shrugged. "Okay. Food is food."  
  
*Well, at least step one is accomplished,* Reigi thought. They got into  
his car and drove into town.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh? Go back to Rishiri-tou?"  
  
Reigi nodded. "That's right, Ataru. After all, you were all set to do  
it right before Lum came into your life. It needs to be done."  
  
Ataru frowned again at the mention of Lum. Reigi had been growing  
increasingly concerned at Ataru's personality shifts. For a while, he would  
seem to be completely normal. Then, usually when Reigi mentioned Lum's name,  
his eyes would glaze for a moment and he would lose all track of the  
conversation. This had made for a long lunch, as Reigi had to backtrack  
constantly. Reigi decided to press his point. "Ataru, look at what your life  
has become. Living with parents who haven't given you any love in years, in a  
town that regards you as an embarrassment. In Rishiri-tou, you could start  
over, rebuild your life to what it was before Lum arrived."  
  
Ataru looked up, for the first time not losing himself. He was  
perfectly serious as he said, "What about Lum? Would she be able to come with  
me?"  
  
Reigi was utterly stunned. He had thought that the relationship  
between Ataru and Lum was completely one-sided, one Ataru was trying  
desperately to release himself from. But now, apparently, Ataru was saying   
that he wanted to remain with Lum. "You *want* Lum to go with you? Ataru,  
are you insane? I thought you hated her!"  
  
Ataru seemed to be having an inner war with himself. He leaned over  
towards Reigi, dropping his voice. "No, that's not true. All I want is for  
Lum to let me...let me live my own life. If I were in Rishiri-tou, she'd have  
to change her ways, wouldn't she?"  
  
Now it was Reigi's turn to pause. "I don't know, Ataru. Your  
grandmother regards everything that's happened to you as Lum's fault. I'm  
not sure she would allow Lum to come to Rishiri-tou."  
  
"She might. If it were made clear that I would only come with Lum. Do  
you think that she might be able to reconcile with Lum?"  
  
Reigi frowned. "Well...there's no love lost between your grandmother  
and Lum. But if you were able to curb Lum's behavior...and if you were  
there...that's what your grandmother wants, Ataru. She wants to see you at  
home again. If you came back...I think she'd allow it."  
  
Ataru smiled. "I think...if I talked with her, I might be able to  
convince Lum to come with me. I don't know, though...I get very tense when  
she's around."  
  
Reigi smiled. "If you like, I could help with that. So, Ataru, is it  
agreed? Will you come back?"  
  
Just then, there came a cry from the street outside. "DAAAR-LING!!!!"  
  
The effect on Ataru was instantaneous. He locked up in fear, and hid  
under the table. "Ah! Lum!"  
  
Unfortunately, his crying out alerted the Oni to his presence. She  
entered the restaurant, not even pausing to look at Reigi. "Darling, what  
are you doing in here? Your parents have come back from the hospital, and  
they sent me to look for you!"  
  
Ataru bolted upright. Reigi was astounded. You would not even have  
known it was the same person. "You're one to talk! I was having a wonderful  
time by myself until you showed up!"  
  
Lum crackled dangerously. "And just what were you doing while I was in  
the hospital, Darling?"  
  
The danger of being hit by Lum's lightning removed any trace of the  
former Ataru from him. "And what business is it of yours what I was doing?!"  
  
"We're married, Darling! A wife has the right to know what her husband  
is up to!"  
  
Ataru backed slowly out of the door of the restaurant, giving one final  
comeback. "We are *not* **MARRIED!!!!**"  
  
Lum began the windup that indicated a lightning blast was forthcoming.   
"Darling...NO...*BAKA!!!!*"  
  
Reigi tried to leap in. "Ataru, wait...!"  
  
But it was all for naught, as Ataru had turned and fled almost as soon  
as Lum had started to flare. Almost as quickly, she chased after him, firing  
lightning bolts and calling his name.  
  
No, calling her darling's name, Reigi corrected himself. That was the  
difference between the two personalities that were there. One, the real one,  
was Ataru himself. The other was Lum's Darling, who thought of nothing but  
immediate pleasure and pain, and certainly nothing of his future.  
  
Reigi slumped onto the table, his head in his hands. The entire  
afternoon had been a failure. Damn her! He had been so close to getting  
Ataru to agree, and then with one stroke Lum had ruined everything.  
  
He got up and began the long walk back to his car. One thing was  
certain. If Ataru Moroboshi ever managed to escape from the hell that his  
life in Tomobiki had become, and return to Rishiri-tou, there would be no  
place for Lum. Reigi would see to that. He had some things to tell to  
Ataru's grandmother...  
  
* * *  
  
Two years later...  
  
Reigi Yumoa, chief of operations for Toranoseishin Finances, sighed and  
put down his reports as another explosion rocked Tomobiki High School. There  
had been an increase in the violent incidents there recently, making it  
difficult to concentrate. Not only due to the noise level, but because  
Reigi's thoughts kept drifting to Ataru. He had been so busy lately with the  
company that he had not the time to make another attempt to remove Ataru from  
Tomobiki.  
  
Komeru and Nagaiwakai had been nagging him about that lately. They did  
not really realize how difficult it was to keep the company running on a  
day-to-day basis. After all, they had their own assistants for that. But  
Reigi preferred a hands-on approach, which meant staying up late often to make  
sure that everything was done properly. It did not help that he was Caucasian  
in appearance, which bothered many of the older businessmen. Also, he was  
constantly trying to prove that, despite being only twenty-one years old, he  
was fully capable of running a major finance firm.  
  
As a result, Reigi had spent many nights in his office, grabbing sleep  
only when necessary. It had almost become a second home to him; his apartment  
was rather empty and functional. He kept most of his keepsakes in the office.  
  
The noise from Tomobiki High seemed to have ceased for the time being,  
so Reigi got back to work, occasionally letting his thoughts drift toward ways  
of extracting Ataru from Tomobiki.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Reigi was not surprised. He had left  
instructions not to be disturbed, but his assistants usually regarded that as  
a suggestion, not a rule. "Come in," he sighed.  
  
It was only Reigi's strict discipline that kept him from falling over as  
Ataru Moroboshi entered the room. For a moment, Reigi found himself wondering  
if this was a trick. Ataru had a light in his eyes that had not been there in  
years. Furthermore, Reigi had not heard any screams coming from his office,  
meaning that there had been no attempt of molestation on the way in. Joy  
filled Reigi as he realized that Ataru had finally done it; he had found the  
courage to escape from the evil that hounded his life in Tomobiki!  
  
A small grin played across Ataru's face as he noticed Reigi's stunned  
expression. "You busy?"  
  
Reigi bounded across the room, reaching out to grab Ataru's hand.   
"Ataru!!" Overcome by emotion, Reigi grabbed him in a bear hug. "You old  
snake!" As he released him, Reigi looked deep into Ataru's eyes, wanting to  
make sure that Ataru was here, and not Lum's 'Darling.' "So, you finally  
decided to get away from those twits and come back to your real home, huh?!"  
  
Laughing, Ataru sat down. Reigi noticed that he seemed to be carrying a  
*qu'f-piaqu'r,* a Yehisrite particle photon musket. "Well, it's only a  
visit," Ataru said. "You know how stifling it could be when you're with  
Komeru-oji-chan for any length of time."  
  
Once again, Reigi found himself mystified by Ataru's ambivalence toward  
his uncle. In Reigi's opinion, the amount of good deeds and public service  
Komeru performed more than made up for any lack of emotion...not to mention  
his adoption of Reigi and the other wards belied the belief that he did not  
care. Ataru, however, had always valued a loving family above everything  
else, thus found his uncle's distance just as annoying as his parents' abuse.   
They had argued about this a number of times, and Reigi did not feel like  
bringing it up again. "True, I suppose."  
  
He decided to take the initiative, and see if Ataru was really all  
right. If anything would tell him that, this would. "So, what does bring you  
here after about two years? Finally getting tired of Lum?"  
  
Reigi knew that it was potentially dangerous mentioning Lum in Ataru's  
presence; it could mean a relapse. Ataru seemed to realize what Reigi was  
doing, and had to keep himself from laughing. "Not Lum, but those who like to  
hang onto her like a school of remora."  
  
Reigi remained outwardly happy, but frowned a little inside. Even after  
all of the shit he had been through, Ataru still seemed to care for Lum? Why?   
What in God's name did he see in her? Oh well, as long as he was no longer  
freaking out at the mention of her name, that was fine. The mention of the  
other people of Tomobiki reminds Reigi of the chaos that had disturbed him  
earlier. "Ah, we heard the blasts all the way over here. We knew that  
eventually, sooner or later, that idiot Mendou was going to step over the  
line."  
  
Ataru smiled. "He did, but thanks to Grandma, I pushed him back."  
  
Reigi noticed Ataru pointing to the *qu'f-piaqu'r*. So, it was  
Nagaiwakai who got him the firearm. Well, so much the better. After taking  
abuse from the likes of Mendou and Ran, it was about time he had a way to  
defend himself. He looked out the window, noticing the damage done to  
Tomobiki High School. It would probably total in the millions. The Mendou  
Clan might be giving them a call soon. "And how. Well, it doesn't matter.   
Great thing, being the only finance company which caters to people like the  
Mendous and the Mizunokoji. We get filthy rich on their petty little feuds!"  
  
Ataru's eyes glinted again. "I bet. Actually, it's because of that  
little connection that I came to see you today, Reigi. How'd you like to do  
me a favour?"  
  
Reigi had an idea what Ataru was about to ask, but went along with it.   
"What sort of favour?"  
  
Ataru grinned. "If I remember the terms of the contract between  
Toranoseishin and the Mendous, you can launch a Conglomerate-wide inspection  
of all their operations, including all the extra stuff Mendou has at his beck  
and call."  
  
It was Reigi's turn to grin. Mendou had abused the family resources for  
years in his attempts to bring Ataru to heel, using lethal force at times.   
*He's lucky Ataru's got ninja reflexes,* Reigi thought, *...or Mendou'd be  
serving time right now, if not in an early grave thanks to Nagaiwakai-sama.*   
"We can. After all, we loan the money for them to operate such forces. So  
until they pay us back, we have a right to see how they're using it. It  
affects things like credit ratings and all that. I do confess they are pretty  
punctual with their payments." *Though,* he added silently, *...the way  
Mendou uses the Kuromegane, they're already in hock through to the  
millennium!*  
  
"So how'd you like to do an administrative inspection?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Like right now?"  
  
Reigi's eyebrows went up; apparently Ataru was very serious in getting  
Mendou off his back. After so many years of Ataru blithely ignoring the  
world, this took some getting used to. "Ouch! Just as things are heating up  
between you and the school." He smiled; this might prove to be entertaining.   
Even if Ataru had not asked him personally, Reigi would have wanted to do it  
himself, merely to see the look on Mendou's face. "My pleasure."  
  
Ataru smiled. "Thank you kindly." From anyone else, the phrase might  
seem sarcastic, but Reigi knew enough about Ataru to know that he meant it.   
Ataru got up and moved towards the telephone. "Mind if I use that? I'd like  
to call Grandma."  
  
"Go ahead." Reigi got up himself. "I better call the Mendou mansion and  
give them the bad news." He left for the main office.  
  
After giving the news to the Mendous, mollifying them somewhat by saying  
that he would tell Shutaro himself, Reigi returned to the office to find Ataru  
still on the phone with Nagaiwakai. Reigi could hear the love in his voice.   
Nagaiwakai was the only relative that Ataru really loved, and she returned his  
love fully. Reigi also noticed that Ataru avoided mentioning Lum in the  
conversation, merely referring to Tomobiki in the broad sense. Well, if he  
still wants Lum in his life, staying silent about her when talking to his  
grandmother was probably a smart idea. Reigi did not think Nagaiwakai would  
ever forgive the Oni for the Second Tag Race.  
  
As he went to the helicopter pad to head for Tomobiki High, Reigi  
frowned. Despite the joy he was feeling, there was still doubt in Reigi's  
mind about what he saw today. He considered himself a good judge of human  
nature, and knew that changes like Ataru's did not happen overnight. There  
was something wild about Ataru now, a dangerous glint in the eye, suggesting  
that, even though the lecherous lout may be gone, Ataru Moroboshi had still  
not exorcised all of his personal demons.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryouko Mendou was bored.  
  
This is itself was not a rare thing. Boredom drove Ryouko most of the  
time, and most of her schemes were attempts to stave this off. They only  
proved to be temporary respites, though. And lately, they had not been  
enough. In addition to boredom, she was starting to feel depressed, as she  
went over the past two years of her life. Despite the fun she had, she really  
had not accomplished much, besides annoying her brother. That used to be  
enough, but now she wanted more out of life. She wondered if this meant she  
was growing up. She was almost seventeen years old now, and beginning to feel  
every bit of it.  
  
She had considered going out to tease Shutaro again, maybe by flirting  
with Ataru Moroboshi. That always worked. However, she had been informed by  
her Kuroko of Ataru's recent personality changes. Ryouko may be spoiled, but  
she was no fool, immediately coming to the conclusion that this would *not* be  
a good time to bother Ataru.  
  
Then there was Tobimaro. He was like her brother in so many ways,  
which, of course, was the main reason she teased him. Pretending she was in  
love with him drove him up the wall. However, his hatred of women disgusted  
her, especially since he was hypocritical enough to live with those gorgeous  
bodyguards of his. No, even Tobimaro was starting to bore her. Besides, he  
was off on another one of his adventures in the wild, and would not be back  
for a while.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a whisper next to her left ear. One of  
the Kuroko. "Mistress, I have distressing news. Your father's finance  
company has called an inventory of all Mendou clan operations, and has placed  
a hold on their usage until it is complete. We...we will not be able to serve  
you, Young Mistress."  
  
Ryouko could hear the pain in his voice. Unlike Shutaro's Kuromegane,  
who only protected him because they were paid, Ryouko had developed a nice  
relationship with her Kuroko. In fact, it was through them that she began to  
develop her love of the theatre. It must have been hard on them to hear this.   
"Don't worry. I will take care of my own needs until the inspection is  
complete. Why not take the time to relax, do some of the things you haven't  
had time to do."  
  
It was not much, but it was the best she could come up with. The Kuroko  
enjoyed serving her, as they were able to use their love of the theatre.   
Also, they were her friends. But there was not a lot she could do about it.   
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not worry, Mistress. It is we who should apologize. Are you  
sure...?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
Ryouko spoke much too roughly, then winced as she felt the Kuroko draw  
back. "I apologize again. I have been feeling out of sorts lately, and do  
not mean to take it out on you. But don't worry, I shall be perfectly all  
right."  
  
"Very well, Mistress. We hope to see you again as soon as possible."  
  
Ryouko smiled. "As do I."  
  
She heard a slight flutter, and the next minute they were gone. She  
sighed, feeling very alone. She suddenly realized that she did not want  
someone to tease, or torture, but to talk to as an equal. Someone whom she  
could begin to show her real self to, instead of the spoiled princess she  
pretended to be. With a start, she realized that she was lonely.  
  
Ryouko slowly got up and prepared for bed, hoping that maybe the next  
day would bring something better...  
  
* * *  
  
Reigi sighed, thinking for about the fourth time that day that  
personally supervising the inventory of the Mendou Clan's resources might have  
been a bad idea. He had been to the mansion before, not realizing how *big*  
it truly was. Growing up with Komeru and Nagaiwakai meant that he was no  
stranger to wealth, but Rishiri-tou was understated, as Nagaiwakai did not  
need to demonstate to the world how rich she was.  
  
The Mendou mansion, though, delighted him in its ostentation, featuring  
many tacky Japanese heirlooms, that would have been called ugly if they had  
not also been so old...and odd. In addition, the number of trapdoors, secret  
passages, and hidden weapons caches meant that, in effect, the mansion was  
twice the size it looked.  
  
As he made a note of a third set of poison dart throwers in the wall,  
Reigi privately observed that this was going to take a lot longer than he had  
thought. Oh, well, at least Ataru would not have to worry about Mendou for a  
while.  
  
There was a rustle behind him, and a quiet voice exclaimed, "Oh! Pardon  
me, I had no idea anyone was here."  
  
Reigi turned around...and found himself looking into the eyes of a  
goddess. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life was  
standing only a few feet from him. He nearly fainted and had to remind  
himself to breathe. She was dressed in a lovely silk kimono, with a complex  
pattern of dragons interwoven into it. Her hair flowed around her like a  
cloud. Was it red? No, more of an dusky ruby, complimenting the blue of her  
eyes. She was the most heavenly creature he had ever seen, she was perfect...  
  
*She's Ryouko Mendou,* the logical part of his mind supplied. *She's  
Shutaro's sister, and is in all probability as deranged as he.*  
  
He shied away from that thought, angry with himself for thinking such  
things. How could this woman ever be anything like that boor Mendou? It just  
was not possible. Nevertheless, knowing that she was Shutaro's sister had the  
effect of cold water on his libido, and he finally came back to himself,  
realizing that he had been staring at her for over a minute without saying  
anything. A flush came to his cheeks. "I'm...um...I'm sorry, Mendou-san. I  
had chosen to inventory here because I thought these areas were deserted.   
Please forgive me; it is I who intruded."  
  
To his surprise, she jumped when he spoke, as if shocked. What had she  
been thinking about? She spoke to him again, in low alto tones that had a  
taste of nectar in them. "The rest of the family do not venture here often,  
but I often use the passageways. They are an easy way to avoid my family."  
  
He could see her flush, as she realized what she was saying. The red in  
her cheeks made her even more beautiful, if that was possible! She then  
turned, as if to leave. "I don't want to keep you from your work, so...I  
suppose I should leave."  
  
He once again found himself needing to say something...and, at the same  
time, at a loss for words. He slapped himself mentally. "No! No! It's a  
pleasure to meet you, Ryouko-sam...Ryouko-*san*." *Oh, nice save!* he  
chastised himself. *Now she'll think you're an idiot.*  
  
She smiled at him again, and he felt as if he would melt right there on  
the spot. "It was lovely to meet you too...?"  
  
He could hear the unspoken question at the end of her sentence. "Yumoa.   
Reigi Yumoa," he managed to stutter out.  
  
"It was lovely to meet you, Yumoa-sam...Yumoa-*san*." She blushed  
again, and quickly walked away. He kept his eyes on her for as long as  
possible, but in no time at all, she was around the corner and out of sight.  
  
Did he hear her correctly? Was she making fun of him, or was it an  
honest slip, as his had been? He was not sure. He tried not to think of the  
implications as he reluctantly turned back to the inventory. Did she have any  
feelings for him? There were several clues, from her behaviour, and yet...a  
girl such as herself could not possibly find anything in him!  
  
As he replayed the conversation over and over in his head, Reigi  
struggeld to keep his mind on work...  
  
* * *  
  
Ryouko walked quickly back to her room, desperately trying to get her  
mind back together. What had *happened* back there? She prided herself on  
her poise and dignity, and yet in front of this man, she was blushing like a  
lovesick schoolgirl. Admittedly, she had been surprised on seeing him in the  
corridor. Although she knew there would be auditors inspecting, she did not  
expect them to be so thorough as to investigate the back passages and  
corridors of the Mendou mansion. That would explain her surprise at seeing  
him, but not her other behaviour.  
  
He was quite handsome. His appearance suggested an American, but there  
had been something in the eyes which belied those claims. He had very  
handsome eyes, which gave the impression that he was looking directly into  
your soul. His hair had been slightly unkempt, as if he combed it very neatly  
but it fought back over the course of the day. Ryouko's gaze had drifted back  
to the eyes again; she could feel herself getting lost in them...  
  
Then with a start she had realized that he was speaking. He was  
apologizing for being in the passageways. For some reason, Ryouko had felt a  
need to give an explanation to him. She had blurted out that she often used  
the corridors to avoid her family. Her brain reeled. *Did I really admit  
that to him?* She had felt a flush spread across her face as she realized the  
impropriety of her words. Again, there was a sense that nothing could be kept  
from him, that he knew her every secret. She had wanted to get out of here,  
before she embarrassed herself further.  
  
She had given her apologies and started to leave, but he had stopped  
her, insisting that it was no trouble at all. How sweet of him to make her  
feel at ease. And he knew her name, too. She had started again as she  
realized she had no idea who this handsome man was. She had attempted a  
smile, which felt forced to her lips, and subtly asked for his name.  
  
Reigi Yumoa. A beautiful name. She loved the way it rolled off his  
tongue. He had a wonderful way of speaking, very polite and formal. She had  
started to thank him again, and then realized that she had almost called him  
"Yumoa-sama." *Too formal, too formal,* she had thought, correcting herself.   
She had been sure that she was bright red by now, and quickly beat a hasty  
retreat.  
  
What was the matter with her? In all her relationships with men, she  
had been the one in control. She had to stay cool, to analyse their every  
move so she could use it against them. Yet with him, it was as if she was a  
lovestruck idiot. She felt a need to impress him somehow; to show him the  
real Ryouko, not the one everyone else saw. How did he have this power over  
her? She needed to know more about him. She started to summon her Kuroko for  
a spying mission, and then realized that they had been put on hold with the  
rest of the Mendou resources. She would have to wait.  
  
Resigning herself, she lay down on the bed, and unconsciously began to  
replay the conversation over and over in her mind...  
  
* * *  
  
Reigi stood outside Ataru's apartment, ringing the bell so that he could  
tell him that the inspection was finished. He was not really paying much  
attention, just letting his thoughts drift. And, inevitably, he found himself  
thinking of Ryouko again. Over the past week, he had seen her almost every  
day, walking along the corridors. It could not have been accidental, she had  
to be looking for him. Did she like him? Was it possible that she was  
attracted to him as he to her?  
  
He had tried denying it for a few days, but it was impossible: he was  
truly, madly, deeply in love with Ryouko Mendou (Hmm...sounds like a film -  
S.G.). Everything about her was grace and beauty; moreover, from the few  
words they had exchanged, she was intelligent, in a practical way as well as  
academic. He wondered how she had been schooled. Maybe he would ask her next  
time he saw her.  
  
A sudden depression washed over him as he remembered. He was finished  
with the inventory, and would not be back at the Mendou mansion. How could he  
possibly go on without seeing his Ryouko-sama? He lived to hear the words  
come from her lips, breathed in the gaze from her eyes. Without her, he was  
not sure of anything. Activities and responsibilites that had once been  
child's play now required an intense amount of effort, because he was unable  
to await a visit from Ryouko-sama.  
  
These recursive thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Ataru  
stood there, looking lightly puzzled. "What's up?" he said. "You don't look  
so good."  
  
Reigi entered the apartment, yawning. He was incredibly tired lately,  
both because he had been running the inventory all day and because his nights  
were filled with thoughts of Ryouko. "No, not really," he admitted. Ataru  
was the sort of person who did not believe in pleasantries that masked true  
feelings, so Reigi simply admitted his fatigue. "We finished inspecting the  
Conglomerate's books yesterday, so you'd better watch it. Observers have  
already seen the Kuromegane out in full force trying to keep track of you."  
  
Ataru sneered, letting his contempt show. "That's no problem," he said.   
"When I move north to Oshika, I'll just get a few court injunctions slapped on  
the jerks living here. Not even all of Mendou's money can buy off every judge  
in Miyagi."  
  
Reigi responded almost automatically, "Yeah, considering that we helped  
them get nominated to their posts." His mind was not really following Ataru's  
jibes, though. He had heard that Ryouko was very much a patron of the  
theatre. Perhaps if he attended a few shows. He usually did not have the  
time to go out in the evenings, but if it was to see Ryouko-sama...  
  
Reigi felt a sigh escape his lips. He could see Ataru looking at him  
strangely, but it was as if he was twelve miles away. Reigi let himself drift  
into another fantasy, where he and Ryouko were doing nothing more than looking  
deeply into one another's eyes. Ataru interfered with this vision, though.   
"What is it?" he queried.  
  
Reigi wanted to get rid of Ataru so that he could go back to staring at  
Ryouko. "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
Reigi could see Ataru was not buying his explanation. "Bullshit!! You  
saw something...or someone, less I miss my guess."  
  
Reigi puzzled over that; was he that easy to read? He did not think his  
lovestruck condition was *that* obvious. Ataru went on. "Ah-hah!!! I know  
what's with you!! You met Ryouko-chan, right?!!"  
  
At the mention of her name, the world went pink. He felt his knees get  
weak, and it was all he could do to remain standing. He almost choked on the  
influx of hormones that flew through his body when Ataru called her name.   
"Ryouko-sama," he purred. He would been embarrassed at calling her that at  
first, but it seemed so right, so perfect for her. He did not want to sully  
her name by using anything less.  
  
Ataru merely stood there, grinning at Reigi's performance. "Uh-huh!"   
He then seemed to think of something. "Um, you better know that I think the  
Mendous might want to marry Ryouko off to Tobimaro Mizunokoji."  
  
It was as if Reigi had been shot through the heart. Images of Ryouko  
looking into his eyes vanished, to be replaced with an image of Tobimaro  
impaled on his own baseball bat! *My God, does she love him?! What if I've  
been fooling myself all this time?!* he mentally exclaims, then considers the  
matter. *Or is she being forced to marry him by her family?! Those jackals!   
How could they force Ryouko-sama to marry against her will?!* All of this  
slipped thruogh his mind in a matter of seconds. Aloud, he said, "What?!! MY  
poor, sweet, defenseless Ryouko-sama marrying THAT uncouth, filthy bastard?!!   
Not in a bloody million years!!!"  
  
Reigi would rescue her from that fate, he knew. He would protect her  
from anyone who tried to do her harm. Let them try to marry her against her  
will...if it was against her will. A pained look then flashed across Reigi's  
eyes as he realized that she might love another.  
  
Ataru seemed to sense Reigi's agony. "I don't think you've got much in  
the way of worries when it comes to Ryouko-chan," Ataru said reassuringly.   
"Personally, I don't think Ryouko-chan would want to be anywhere close to  
Tobimaro given the way he hates women in general...though how he could hate  
women when he's surrounded with those gorgeous dolls in his Kurotenshi, I'll  
never understand."  
  
Reigi sagged with relief. She did not care for Tobimaro...so there was  
still a possibility that she loved Reigi. Nevertheless, he began to feel  
worse as he realized the magnitude of what he was going up against. He was  
able to control the Mendous and Mizunokoji when it came to financial matters,  
but there was no way he could influence then in a matter of family politics.   
Arranged marriages were a long tradition in families like the Mendous, and he  
knew that with the way Mendou felt about Asuka, a marriage between Tobimaro  
and Ryouko would be financially sound, as well.  
  
He began to despair again, as he looked bleakly up at Ataru. "What  
should I do?" he moaned.  
  
Ataru seemed lost in thught for a bit, and considered his words  
carefully as he answered. "We'll have to go at this very slowly. We can't do  
too much too fast or else Mendou'll get wind of it. I can only guess what his  
reaction'll be."  
  
Reigi jerked; he had forgotten about Shutaro. He would certainly be  
against any alliance of his sister with a Moroboshi, ward or no. "True,"  
Reigi murmured. He was going about this the wrong way, he realized. There  
was still much he did not know abut Ryouko. He had an information  
organization second to none; why not put it to good use? He would bide his  
time, gathering information that would help his cause. Then, when he was  
prepared, he would win her heart.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the other reason he had come to see Ataru. "Oh,  
by the way. Kinshou's here and she's asking for you. She's upstairs in the  
cafeteria."  
  
Ataru groaned. Certainly legally divorcing himself from his parents had  
ben one of the smartest things he had ever done. "Must I?" he groaned.  
  
"Sorry." Reigi sympathized with Ataru, but if he did not set Kinshou  
straight now, over time, she would just get worse. He smiled sympathetically  
as the latter left the apartment.  
  
He hurried back to work with a new vigour. In addition to his regular  
duties, he now had a task that burned like fire in his mind: win Ryouko. He  
decided to get a little background information on her, to see if there was  
anything else he could do. *Ryouko-sama*, he thought, *...it seems as if we  
must be apart for now. But I will find a way to bring us together! I'll  
stake my life on it!!*  
  
People on the streets were staring at him, but Reigi did not care.  
  
He had a purpose...  
  
* * *  
*****  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "No Grudges" Part 2  
by Sean Gaffney  
gaffney@iconn.net  
**** **** ****  
edited by James Bateman, Fred Herriot, E.B. Kushnir, Richard Lawson,   
and Sebastian Weinberg  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories by Mike Smith and Fred Herriot,  
in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "NO GRUDGES," the young Prince Walder, having slain the  
dragon Fafner, married the Princess Frigga, and together, they mounted his  
horse Trigga, and rode off to the Castle Wunderbar, where they were married  
and lived happily ever after. Or not. I don't write synopses very well.   
Read Part I.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
December twenty-seventh.  
  
Reigi Yumoa sat in his office, staring at the skyline. It had been two  
months now since he made his vow to win Ryouko, and he was depressed. Had he  
really accomplished anything? He knew her much better now, of course, yet he  
did not feel any closer to winning her, especially considering the family  
traditions she was bound by.  
  
His contacts had brought him much information. Some of it had pleased  
him, but a couple of things were fairly disturbing. Chief among these was a  
propensity for Ryouko to end her arguments with the descent of several  
grenades. Reigi had found it hard to believe that his Ryouko-chan would be  
capable of such wholesale destruction. Had he read her wrong all this time?   
With a heavy heart, he called for the hospital records that these arguments  
caused.  
  
There were none. Minor cuts and burns, but residents of Tomobiki  
laughed that off every day. But *no one* had been seriously injured as a  
result of Ryouko's grenades. Intrigued, Reigi had his uncle's ninjas retrieve  
a couple of grenades for sampling. The grenades were deliberately set with  
low charges. They would give minor burns, and throw people small distances,  
but even when used in bulk, they would not be able to harm anyone. Reigi had  
felt his heart soar once again. How could he have doubted Ryouko-chan for a  
moment? Obviously, the grenades were more of an emphasis to her remarks than  
an actual weapon. His respect for her grew even more.  
  
He had learned much about her life. Privately educated, she had been  
sent to a few girls' schools. However, she had never been in one school for  
more than two years. Reigi almost wept at the thought of the girl, bouncing  
from school to school, with no one to turn to except for her family. It was a  
wonder that she had retained so much of her honour and dignity, instead of  
ending up like her brother.  
  
Her interest in the theater was sparked by talking with her Kuroko  
servants, most of whom were out-of-work actors and directors. Reigi was  
pleased to note that her relationship with her servants was excellent, and  
that she did not mistreat them as Mendou did those idiots in the Kuromegane.  
  
In addition to Noh and Kabuki theater, she had discovered the works of  
Shakespeare at a young age. Indeed, one of the earliest reports Reigi  
received was of her attempt to have Ataru play Romeo to her Juliet in a mock  
rendezvous. Reigi was amused to note that Ataru seemed to regain his sense of  
chivalry when around Ryouko, suggesting that Ryouko had a calming influence on  
him. He wondered if Ataru realized that. In addition, she had an interest in  
many forms of Japanese music, from the old numbers dating from the Shogunate  
to ambient techno by Keiichi Suzuki and Yasuaki Shimizu.  
  
All of this information was devoured by Reigi, as he realized more and  
more how much he loved this woman. At first, it may have been an infatuation,  
but now he knew it was love. Oddly, Reigi had never imagined anyone else  
sharing his life before. He had always been a fairly solitary person. But  
now the thought of living a life without Ryouko drove him almost to despair.  
  
He was also buoyed by the fact that Ryouko had been trying to spy on him  
as well, which said much for the way she felt about him. Reigi had asked  
Ataru whether he should stop her. He had admitted to feeling a little guilty  
about his own methods, and thought it was only fair. But Ataru told him not  
to worry about it. "Trust me, Reigi-kun," he said. "Ryouko loves a mystery.   
If she can't find out a lot about you, you'll just intrigue her more." And so  
he had foiled Ryouko's spies, leaving himself as the man of mystery. He hoped  
it worked.  
  
Reigi sighed, looking out over the Tomobiki skyline. Ataru had said  
that he would help, but that it would take time. *I can't wait for much  
longer, Ataru-kun,* Reigi thought. *You've started to get the other wards  
engaged. When is it my turn?*  
  
Reigi looked towards the Mendou mansion, and imagined that Ryouko was in  
the window of her room, looking out at the night...  
  
* * *  
  
Ryouko looked out of the window of her bedroom, towards the city. More  
importantly, she was looking towards the imposing edifice of Toranoseishin  
Finances. *I wonder if Reigi-kun is working there tonight? Is he thinking  
about me, I wonder?*  
  
Turning back to her nightstand, she picked up the dossier that she had  
compiled about Reigi. There was little there. A few facts were known to her.   
He was an orphan raised by Komeru Moroboshi, currently Chief of Operations of  
Toranoseishin Finances. Beyond that, however, her spies had drawn a complete  
blank.  
  
The thought made her feel all warm inside. *He's trying to hide  
himself from me, make himself a man of mystery. Well, I love mysteries. You  
won't be able to hide from me forever.*  
  
She thought about using the considerable sum that she was now getting  
from Ataru Moroboshi to strengthen her resources. But for some reason, she  
balked about using the money in such a crass way. After all, although it came  
from Ataru, Reigi's name was on the check. She did not want to betray him by  
using his own money against him.  
  
The money was not going to waste, however. She had decided to use most  
of it to renovate some of the local theatres, most of which had been  
abandoned since the Second World War. It was gratifying to know that she was  
spending her own money, and not that of the family, on such a worthy project.  
  
Indeed, she had not really paid much attention to her family in months.   
Certainly whenever they raised a fuss about her marrying Tobimaro, she would  
jump in and put a stop to it. But the petty politics that used to be her  
everyday life just did not interest her any more. Instead, she found  
increasing delight in her charity works...and, of course, in thinking about  
Reigi.  
  
Since she could not get any information, she had to make do with her  
fantasies. She imagined Reigi, sitting in his office, planning ways to take  
her away from the machinations of her family. *Even now,* she thought, *...he  
is organising his forces, ready to whisk me to his side.*  
  
She thought of his handsome face, his eyes glowing, as their lips locked  
in a kiss of love and passion. Slowly, his hands would reach out towards her,  
as he began to unfasten...  
  
Suddenly a bucket of water came cascading out of nowhere, drenching  
her! Attached to the bucket was a note: DON'T USE OUR CHARACTERS IN A LEMON  
FIC - THE AUTHORS OF UY-TSY.  
  
*Hmmph!* Ryouko thought. *Typical double standard...Ataru and Lum do it  
all the time.*  
  
Sighing, she sank down on the bed, but she still thought of Reigi...  
  
* * *  
  
December twenty-seventh.  
  
Ataru Moroboshi rode the elevator up to Reigi's office. He was here in  
order to put the next stage of Operation: Union into effect. Truth to tell,  
his mind was still on other things. He just had a talk with his grandmother  
about the whole wishing well fiasco. It only served to confirm what he  
already knew. Nagaiwakai did not respect Lum any more now than she did then.   
In fact, she thought it was another example of "that Oni's stupidity" ruining  
Ataru's life. Lum had told Nagaiwakai in an effort to break the barriers  
between them, but it had not worked at all.  
  
Ataru was also bothered by the news that the United Nations was almost  
ready to pass Resolution 444. Sure, if he married Lum, she would not be  
affected by it, but all her friends would be barred from visiting. Nassur,  
Benten and Oyuki were important to Lum, as important as Mie and Nokoko were to  
him. Driving them away would hurt her a great deal.  
  
Ataru sighed. In her own way, Nagaiwakai was trying to run his life  
just the way Lum used to. Lum had taken almost three years of Ataru's life,  
years that Ataru had desperately wanted back. Well, they were not coming  
back. Ataru had finally realized that he would never get back the youth he  
lost, so it was better just to get on with his life and not blame Lum for  
something which she had already long apologized for. Nagaiwakai, however, was  
not ready to make that choice, if she ever did.  
  
The elevator arrived on the twelfth floor and Ataru tried to put these  
thoughts out of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. The  
next stack of dominoes was ready to fall...  
  
As he opened the door to Reigi's office, he saw Reigi in a typical  
position: hands clasped behind his back, looking out of the window at the  
Tomobiki skyline. Looking in the general direction of the Mendou mansion,  
Ataru noticed. Good, Reigi was already in the right mood for this. He  
greeted him with a wave as Reigi turned around. "Hi, Reigi-kun. Thought I'd  
come by and get a status report from you."  
  
Reigi was, Ataru was relieved to notice, only slightly distracted as he  
answered, "Hey, Ataru-kun. Well, things seem to be going swimmingly so far.   
Ryouhou, Shousetsu and Houka have met with Natsuko's, Momoe's and Kumiko's  
parents, and they're already engaged. I've no idea how you managed to match  
them up that perfectly."  
  
Ataru grinned. "Synchronicity, mostly. It so happened that the  
interests of those three matched up with the three girls. Everything else was  
simple." He steeled himself, knowing what was coming. "And what did Uncle  
think of all this?"  
  
Reigi smiled wickedly. "He's delighted."  
  
Ataru could sense the unspoken second half of that sentence. "And...?"  
  
"And he wants to know when Tanoshii, Aijooa, Kenmei and Yasashii can be  
engaged. He'd like it to be this week, if possible."  
  
Ataru put his head in his hands. He had not been looking forward to  
this. "I don't know if that's gonna be possible, Reigi. The guys were easy,  
because I managed to find people with similar interests. I'd like to match up  
Tan-chan, Ken-chan, Yasashii-chan and Aijooa-chan with those four nimrods, but  
do I have the right to do that to them? I need to talk with them, find  
out..."  
  
Ataru stopped as he noticed Reigi grinning from ear to ear. Obviously  
Reigi knew something that he did not. "All right, Yumoa, spill it! What's  
so funny?"  
  
Reigi laughed. "You seem to be under the impression that the rest of  
the town is just as ignorant of your machinations as those dummies at Tomobiki  
High. Not everyone's that stupid. Believe me, the girls are quite aware of  
your master plan, and came to the conclusion long ago that you were gonna  
match them with Megane's Boob Patrol."  
  
Ataru raised his eyebrows. "So, what do they think of the idea?"  
  
Reigi frowned slightly. "This is the part I find difficult to believe:   
they're delighted. Apparently, they've been interested in those four for  
almost a year now. In fact, Kenmei says that you won't even have to do  
anything. Just give the word and she'll put Operation: Break-up into  
action."  
  
Ataru seemed just as stunned as Reigi that anyone could possibly find  
good qualities in Megane and his nerds. But he was not about to question his  
good fortune. "Well, that's great! But I don't think that we're quite ready  
for Megane and the rest to fall just yet."  
  
Reigi cocked his head. "Who's left?"  
  
Ataru steepled his fingers, giving the impression of deep thought.   
"Weeelll...I was wondering if I could borrow one of your Ospreys. I've got a  
special delivery to make tomorrow, express."  
  
Reigi was puzzled. "Special delivery?"  
  
Ataru smiled. "Ryuu-chan is going to get the quickest route possible to  
her fiance."  
  
"Ah!" said Reigi, understanding. "Well, at least you won't have to  
worry about those two; they're already engaged."  
  
"Yeah, but it's still mostly one-sided. I'm going over to Ryuu-chan's  
island tonight to have a talk with Nagisa. Maybe I can give him a few tips on  
winning Ryuu-chan's heart. I suspect that she loves him deep down. She's  
just not ready to admit that sort of affection to anyone, especially if you  
consider the fouled-up life she's had so far."  
  
Reigi looked momentarily downcast. "Have you considered reporting her  
father to the child abuse center? He's certainly one of the worst cases I've  
ever seen."  
  
Ataru frowned. "Y'know, I actually suggested that to Ryuu-chan about a  
month ago. She nearly went ballistic! She insisted that she would be the one  
to beat her father, with no help from anyone else. I think that she still  
loves him, despite everything that he's done to her." Ataru sighed, thinking  
back at the numerous beatings and embarrassments in Ryuunosuke's life. "Plus,  
Ryuu-chan is everything to Mr. Fujinami. I think if you took her away from  
him, he'd die in a month. I don't want that, no matter how foolish the old  
guy is."  
  
"True," Reigi mused. "So, one Osprey for Ryuunosuke. Anyone else?   
Ran?"  
  
Ataru snorted. "What makes you think I care anything about that  
airhead's love life? When Resolution 444 is passed, she'll be the person I'll  
be most happy to send packing back to Uru. No, I was thinking that we still  
have one more ward to take care of first."  
  
Reigi paused. "Who'd I forget...?!" As he realized what Ataru was  
referring to, his eyes momentarily glazed over. "You mean, me and Ryouko?   
It's finally time?"  
  
Ataru grinned, amused that despite improvement, Reigi still had a  
tendency to zone out when it came to Ryouko. "I think so. The Mendou family  
have been getting antsy lately, what with Asuka-chan and Osooko-chan being  
such a hot item. I think they're trying to step up the plans to get Ryouko  
and Tobimaro married. Now," he added quickly, seeing the look of white hot  
agony in Reigi's eyes, "...since we know that Ryouko and Tobimaro don't love  
each other in the slightest, our job is to make sure that they're united with  
the ones they love most. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Reigi stood up and grabbed his coat. "I can be there in ten minutes."  
  
Ataru stopped him. "Whoa there, Tex. I can't go about this that  
quickly. This is family politics, which means it's got to be done with a  
certain amount of finesse, polish, elan...and downright sneakiness."  
  
Reigi reluctantly returned to his desk, annoyed that he could not be a  
white knight coming to save Ryouko from her oppressors. "What makes you think  
that Tobimaro is on our side?"  
  
Ataru's grin threatened to split his face. "Actually, I've got the  
perfect match for that woman-hater! Don't worry; if all goes well, he'll be  
too exhausted to even think about marrying Ryouko." With that, Ataru imagined  
what Yuukiki Seishin would do to someone like Tobimaro. His nose almost  
started to bleed just from the thought.  
  
Reigi sat on the edge of his chair, his left leg reflexively jiggling up  
and down. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
Ataru leaned forward. "Well, Ryouko-chan's always been a big fan of the  
dramatic entrance. I've got one that should knock her socks off."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru paused at the high-voltage fence surrounding the estate. He had  
asked the Kuromoroboshi to bring him to the gate, but had then told them that  
Ryouko's servants would take care of the rest. Ataru wanted this meeting to  
be top secret, and no one was better at getting to and from places without  
being noticed than the Kuroko.  
  
He had called Ryouko earlier in the day (jamming the call so that the  
Mendou clan or Ran would be unable to listen in), but he had not mentioned the  
reason for the meeting. Ataru found more and more that he enjoyed surprising  
people, seeing the looks on their faces as they realized what he had done.   
But now, instead of the nasty stunts he had pulled immediately after the  
Spirit War, Ataru's energies were devoted to a better cause. One that he  
certainly felt Ryouko would appreciate.  
  
He was interrupted by a whisper from beside him. "Moroboshi-sama, the  
Mistress awaits you. If you will allow us to escort you, we will bring you to  
her."  
  
Ataru was impressed; he had not heard them, and it was almost impossible  
for someone to catch Ataru unawares these days. "Of course," he replied.  
  
Suddenly Ataru felt himself firmly gripped by two pairs of hands, and  
then, without any sign of what had happened, he was *elsewhere*. A private  
garden, walled in on all four sides, with no sign of any doors or windows.   
Looking up, Ataru saw a skylight, so the plants were able to grow, but...how  
did he get in here? A mystery to solve, Ataru wryly noted.  
  
Seated on a stone bench in the middle of the garden, Ryouko looked up at  
the Kuroko's sudden entrance. "Ah, Moroboshi-sama! Welcome to my...well,  
hideaway would be the best word for it. You need not fear anyone listening  
in; nobody else knows that this place exists, and it is searched for any  
listening devices once a week."  
  
He smiled. He was wearing a small electronic counter-measures device  
his grandmother had obtained for him from the Zephyrite Inquisition which was  
purported to be the latest in surveillance jammers. No one was going to be  
listening in on this conversation, no matter what. Nevertheless, he should be  
polite. "Thank you, Ryouko-chan. And please, call me Ataru. You know me  
well enough."  
  
Ryouko colored slightly. "I would rather not, if you don't mind."  
  
Ataru blinked. "All right, but at least make it Moroboshi-*san*."  
  
"Yes, all right. I apologize for the formality," Ryouko began, as her  
servants drifted away, leaving her and Ataru in private. "I choose to use it  
because, even though we have known each other for a long time, there is much  
about you that is different these days. I don't feel I know enough about you  
now to be so casual."  
  
Understandable. Ataru had not really seen a lot of Ryouko during the  
hard weeks following the Spirit War; she must have been getting some rather  
disturbing reports. "True, I am somewhat different, but there's a lot about  
me that's the same. I'm not a completely different person, Ryouko-chan." He  
grinned, aware that she was uncomfortable now with his casual use of her name.  
  
She looked at him closely. "There is much that is different about you,  
Moroboshi-san. Yet...I can see it when I look closely. The real you has not  
changed. I saw it on occasion in the previous two years."  
  
Ataru wanted to change the subject. He was not comfortable with his  
previous behaviour, and it would probably be a long time before he grew to  
accept what he had been like prior to Icarus. Ryouko's intense scrutiny was  
also bothering him; time to get those eyes focused on the right person. "So,  
Ryouko-chan, what do you think brings me here?"  
  
To his surprise, Ryouko looked down uncomfortably. "I...I have heard of  
your vicious treatment of those who abused you so. I can only presume that  
you are here to take me to task for my behaviour to you in times past."  
  
He lost his train of thought temporarily. "Um...Ryouko-chan, I  
apologize if I gave this impression. Believe me, you have nothing to fear  
from me this evening."  
  
Ryouko stared at him. "But after all that I did to you..."  
  
Ataru smiled wryly. "Everyone in Tomobiki behaved much the same way.   
Besides, at the time, I probably deserved everything that you dished out. And  
I don't think you were ever malicious towards me, just playful. Of course, to  
you, playfulness involves grenades..."  
  
Ryouko tentatively smiled. "I'm sure you've guessed that those never  
really do any harm."  
  
Ataru grinned. "Believe me, I'm aware of your altruistic qualities.   
But no, I've come for a completely different reason."  
  
It was Ryouko's turn to blink. "Then I must confess, Moroboshi-san,  
that I am at a loss to explain your reason for wanting to see me."  
  
Ataru tried to get his brain in gear, attempting to figure a way to  
bring this up. "Ryouko-chan, I understand that recently your parents have  
tried to step up plans to have you married to Tobimaro Mizunokoji."  
  
Ryouko's eyes flared. "Indeed, though I've been able to hold them off  
for now. I certainly have no wish to marry Ton-chan; he's as bad as my  
brother."  
  
Ataru smirked. "Well, not *that* bad, surely."  
  
Ryouko thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right; he, at least,  
*has* a sense of honour. But a marriage between the two of us would not be  
happy; we are too different."  
  
"I agree," Ataru nodded. "But you have a problem, because what with  
Asuka-chan now dedicated to helping Osooko-chan parent her child, a marriage  
between her and your brother seems very unlikely." Ataru paused, in an  
attempt to be dramatic. "Of course, if there were anyone else you were  
interested in, we might be able to do something. It would be very difficult  
to marry you off if you were already engaged."  
  
Ryouko was no fool; her brother had inherited those genes. Her eyes  
widened as she realized the implications. Attempting to be circumspect, she  
asked, "Moroboshi-san, are you...did you come here tonight as a representative  
of...someone else, perhaps?" Her eyes glowed with hope.  
  
Ataru smiled inwardly. He should have guessed that Ryouko would  
understand his meaning immediately. "As a matter of fact...I believe you've  
already met one of my uncle's wards: Reigi Yumoa."  
  
Ataru paused, waiting for a reaction. And waiting. For two minutes,  
nothing moved in the room. He was beginning to get a little worried.   
"Ryouko-chan?"  
  
Finally, a small sigh escaped Ryouko's lips. "Reigi-kun..." she  
murmured.  
  
*And I thought Reigi was bad! These two need to be together!* Ataru  
thought. Aloud, he said, "I come here on behalf of my uncle Komeru. His  
wards are coming of age, and it is his wish to see them engaged in omiais as  
soon as possible. Reigi is the oldest, and I tried to suggest someone else,  
but he would hear nothing of it. Apparently, since your first meeting, he has  
been thinking of nothing but you. He would have come to you himself, but  
knows how much you appreciate tradition. I have, therefore, come to arrange  
an omiai, with your permission. Believe me, the man is smitten with you; you  
should hear him out at least."  
  
*Well, most of that is true,* thought Ataru. He had embellished several  
points, but he knew that this would appeal to Ryouko's sense of romance.   
Actually, he had not needed to embellish that much; Reigi tended to act like a  
lovesick sandpanther in heat when Ryouko's name was mentioned. Ataru frowned  
momentarily. *Where did I pick up *that* expression?*  
  
Ryouko had attempted to compose herself, and was only partially  
successful; her voice was breathy and soft when she answered. "You may pass  
the message, Moroboshi-san, that I would be very pleased to meet with  
Yumoa-san to arrange such a thing." She started. "I am at a loss, however,  
as to how to prevent others from interrupting it. Certainly my brother will  
not approve of this, and my parents may try to halt it also. And," and her  
lips twitched into a sneer of disgust, "...Shingo may also attempt an  
interruption."  
  
Ataru smiled. "You don't need to worry about that, Ryouko-chan. I'll  
take care of all the arrangements. All you have to do is worry about  
presenting yourself to Reigi, although," and he grinned again, "...you could  
dress in a sack and he would still find you beautiful."  
  
Ryouko's eyes were glistening. "Thank you, Moroboshi-san. I'll allow  
you to make all the arrangements. If we are finished, I can have my Kuroko  
escort you out."  
  
"Thanks, Ryouko-chan. I wish you all the bes...wwwouff!!"  
  
Ataru had been stopped by Ryouko rushing over and gathering him up in an  
NFL-caliber hug. Tears of joy were streaming from her eyes. "Thank you,  
Ataru. I don't know why you are doing this for me, after all the problems I  
caused you, but thank you."  
  
Ataru attempted to disengage himself from Ryouko. "Hey, stop that. You  
were always a friend, even when you were playing those pranks. Believe me, I  
wouldn't have let Reigi do this unless I knew that it was the perfect match."  
  
Ryouko smiled awkwardly, and let go of Ataru. "You flatter me, Ataru.   
It's nice to know that *some* things haven't changed."  
  
Ataru blushed. Suddenly, he felt a whirlwind around him, and when it  
stopped, he was once more outside the Mendou estate. *How the hell do they do  
that?* he wondered, but not for long. There was a lot of planning to do if  
this was going to come off...  
  
* * *  
  
December twenty-eighth.  
  
Ryouko walked down the path of the largest garden in the estate, her  
emotions a turmoil of expectation and worry. She had done everything possible  
to prepare for this evening. She had chosen a simple white kimono,  
emphasizing the grace of her elegant form. Only two Kuroko attended her,  
carrying her palanquin; the rest were scattered around the estate, ready to  
help Ataru if he needed it.  
  
That reminded her of something. She turned to one of her Kuroko. "Do  
you know if Moroboshi-sama or Lum-sama have come to the estate?"  
  
"I believe they are here, Mistress Ryouko," the servant quickly  
responded. "Moroboshi-sama said he would guarantee that the omiai will go  
without interruption."  
  
Ryouko's glance rose towards one of the security cameras her brother had  
placed along the path. He had been very intrigued by her behaviour this  
evening, and would undoubtedly be tracking her movements. Ryouko guessed that  
it was her own fault; she had been so excited by the prospect of seeing Reigi  
again that her emotions had run rampant. Even Shingo had asked what was  
wrong, and it took a lot to get him to notice anything.  
  
Ryouko needed Ataru and Lum's help this evening. She would need to keep  
her mind on winning Reigi, and had no time to devote to stopping her brother's  
nefarious schemes. Once again, she thanked the gods for Ataru's help, for  
this would not have been possible without him. "He's so sweet..." she sighed.   
She had heard that he and Lum had finally patched up their differences and  
made their engagement semi-official; it still needed his grandmother's final  
approval, although if Nagaiwakai proved the least bit stubborn, all Ataru had  
to do was wait until April when he turned eighteen. She was happy for them  
both, and her reports gave the impression that they were happier than they had  
been in years.  
  
Sighing, she came to the pond, and sat for a moment to relax. She hoped  
that she would be able to keep her head when Reigi arrived, remembering with a  
blush her behaviour at their first meeting. Suddenly, the crashing of horses'  
hooves interrupted her thoughts. "Hello...?" she said, peering into the  
darkness to see what has broken the silence.  
  
Suddenly along the path came a beautiful Arabian stallion. Or what  
looked like a stallion. But as it got closer, Ryouko's trained eye saw that  
it was not a horse at all, but a palanquin carried by two of the Kuromoroboshi  
ninjas. Her own palanquin was designed as a pantomime horse, to fit her odd  
sense of humor. This one, however, was perfect in almost every detail, and it  
was only her theatre training that made her see it.  
  
Then she spotted a figure on the horse, riding sidesaddle because of his  
robes. He was gorgeous, dressed in samurai robes and wearing a katana. With  
a start, Ryouko realized that this was Reigi. She gasped at the handsomeness  
of the financier, as all the memories of their first meeting came back to her.   
*How could I possibly have waited this long,* she thought. She heard herself  
sighing, "Yumoa-sama..."  
  
Reigi was finding it difficult staying upright. He had ridden before,  
of course, but had never ridden a pantomime horse carried by ninjas, and  
certainly never sidesaddle. He was attempting to grin and bear it, though.   
Then he spotted the woman sitting by the pond. It was Ryouko, looking  
exquisite in a simple white kimono. His feelings for her threatened to burst  
from his chest as he saw her turn to greet them. How could they ever have  
been separated for this long? It felt as if, now that they were together at  
last, their souls could once again be complete. "Mendou-sama..." he murmured.  
  
Reigi dismounted, doing his best to look noble rather than the awkward  
sight he knew he must present. Ryouko had stood up to greet him, and Reigi  
tried not to lose himself in her eyes again. Instead, he presented her with  
the bouquet, selected personally after gaining knowledge of her favorite  
flowers from his spies. "For you, Mendou-sama." There was no worry about  
being too formal now; this was an omiai, after all.  
  
Ryouko blushed as she accepted the bouquet; the flowers were roses and  
carnations, her favorites. Undoubtedly Reigi had investigated all of her  
likes and dislikes in order to gain this information, and Ryouko found the  
idea thrilled her. "Thank you," she said after a short time. She had gotten  
lost in his eyes again, but this time it was acceptable. "I apologize, I had  
almost forgotten how handsome you are."  
  
It was Reigi's turn to blush. "I...I am pleased that I meet your  
expectations, Mendou-sama. I am ashamed to confess, I had avoided your  
presence for a time, in order to gain more information about you. Happily,  
you certainly fit all of my expectations."  
  
Ryouko felt her heart leap; she had been afraid that he would hold her  
family's insanity against her. "In what way?"  
  
Reigi smiled; this was Ryouko's way of finding out just how much he had  
learned about her. Well, there would be no more secrets from her; he would  
tell her everything. "You are intellectually brilliant both in scholastics  
and other areas," he begins, thinking of the tactical strategy involved in the  
games she played on her brother, "...a fighter for causes your brother would  
believe too low for his notice, adept in the visual and theatre arts...and  
despite your well-known propensity for causing havoc in your brother's life, a  
truly beautiful woman, inside and out."  
  
Ryouko turned crimson. She might have taken this flattery as excessive,  
but looking deep into Reigi's eyes, she could see that he meant every word.   
It had become clear to her that he was as much in love with her as she was  
with him, and the thought made her happier than she had ever been. She needed  
to be alone with him now, she realized.  
  
Reigi was gauging her reaction carefully; he was worried that, despite  
the fact that it was truly what he felt, she might have taken his words as  
false. Looking into her eyes, however, he could see the love that flared  
within. His heart leaped at the realisation that she loved him, just as he  
loved her. He was even more delighted when she took his hand in hers.  
  
"Please walk with me, sir," Ryouko said, attempting to keep the waver  
from her voice. She turned to her Kuroko. "You may leave." Any further  
developments in this omiai were going to be strictly between the two of them;  
besides, Ataru and Lum were making sure that nothing would interrupt. Ryouko  
smiled as she thought of her parents and her brother, and the ignorance they  
currently held towards this meeting. This was a major step in making sure  
that her life was her own, and not devoted to the financial unity of two  
families.  
  
Reigi noticed that the Kuroko simply bowed and vanished, even quicker  
than the Kuromoroboshi ninjas. "They're good men, your Kuroko," he said, in a  
vain attempt to make conversation. He noticed that Ryouko was looking off at  
the mansion, smiling wickedly. He found her smiles incredibly erotic, though  
he did not feel ready to tell her that just yet. "Mendou-sama, why are you  
smiling?"  
  
Ryouko started as she realized that she had been caught off-guard again.   
She chuckled. "Just thinking that my parents will be beside themselves if  
they learned that I am undergoing an actual omiai without their  
knowledge...not to mention before the final peace between my clan and the  
Mizunokoji is concluded."  
  
Reigi nodded; the politics of the Mendou family was another reason why  
he had waited so long, gathering information on the clan's history. "Yes, I  
know. Nagaiwakai-sama is already offering to mediate the peace." Privately,  
he wondered whether this was such a good idea. If they got her angry,  
Nagaiwakai could easily make sure of the destruction of both clans. He tried  
to drift back towards the topic of engagements. "Ataru-kun does know that  
you've no interest in marrying Tobimaro Mizunokoji."  
  
Ryouko winced at the thought of that idea going through. "No, thank  
you! He's far too much like my brother for comfort. I have no interest in  
marrying him." She sighed, as thoughts of family politics made an unwelcome  
intrusion in her head. "I really don't know what is going to happen. I had  
thought that my brother would marry Asuka-chan; indeed, they seemed quite  
ready to do so..."  
  
Reigi caught the pause at the end of her sentence. "Until the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* totally ruined any hope of that happening. And with Asuka-san's  
relationship with Osooko-san proceeding full steam ahead, the chances of her  
getting back together with Shutaro are slim. That's probably a good thing,  
considering what Shutaro must imagine such a marriage to be like."  
  
Reigi paused; he knew that this was a tricky situation, and that the two  
of them were only making the problem worse. Of course, they were in love,  
which tended to remove much of the guilt. "Ataru-kun isn't quite sure what to  
do. At the moment, there's very little Shutaro can do without losing face,  
and Ataru-kun knows this. He's unsure whether to step in and try to nudge  
things along, or to just watch Shutaro screw it up on his own."  
  
Ryouko looked up in surprise. "Do you think that Ataru is attempting to  
get revenge on my brother?"  
  
Reigi smiled, remembering a previous conversation discussing much the  
same thing. "Actually, Ataru-kun said that he had...no grudges against your  
brother...?"  
  
Ryouko looks at him in astonishment, then begins to laugh hysterically.   
Reigi joins in, as both of them know the true meaning of the phrase.   
Recovering, Ryouko asked, "When did Moroboshi-sama acquire such an attitude?"  
  
"I think it was the day he first met you." Reigi was beginning to lose  
his initial nervousness, and just revel in the presence of Ryouko. He  
wondered if he should make the next move...  
  
Suddenly a voice shouts out from the top of a tree. "I caught you!"  
  
He looks up to see Shingo, Shutaro's moronic ninja, glaring at them  
angrily. *Great,* he thought. *Perfect timing!*  
  
Ryouko sighed as she noticed the ninja's expression change from anger to  
puzzlement. "You're not Moroboshi!" Shingo cried.  
  
Luckily, Ryouko knew exactly how to deal with Shingo, having dealt with  
him many times before. "Shingo, will you please leave us be? Yumoa-sama and  
I are on an omiai."  
  
Shingo's face reddened, hearing the words but not fully understanding  
them. "Er...omiai? Of course, Ryouko-sama! I'll leave you be..." And with  
that he disappeared into the forest.  
  
Reigi stood in amazement. He had heard that Shingo was exceptionally  
dim, but this was ridiculous. He turned to Ryouko, astonished. Ryouko  
smiled. "You'll have to forgive Shingo, he is what is politely referred to as  
clue-challenged."  
  
Reigi laughed at the expression. "Dumb as a bag of hammers, eh?"  
  
Ryouko giggled. "Precisely! However, once he reports back to my  
brother, we can expect further attacks..."  
  
Reigi frowned. "That's where Ataru-kun and Lum come in. They told me  
not to worry about a thing."  
  
Ryouko sat him down by the pond, and snuggled up to him. "Well, then,  
let's not worry about it." She sighed, and let the feel of his body overwhelm  
her senses.  
  
Reigi almost gasped at finding Ryouko cuddling so close to him, but  
eventually realized that the time for indecision was past. He and Ryouko  
loved each other, and thus there was no impropriety in showing affection.  
  
For a few minutes, the two merely sat together, watching the stars and  
basking in each other's presence. Reigi looked down at her, and found that  
she was looking at him now, too. He understood now. They were truly together  
at last, and could finally let the love they had for each other out. He found  
himself bending down towards her, and then brushing her lips with a kiss.  
  
Ryouko sighed as she felt his lips against hers. This was even better  
than all her fantasies of this moment had been. An electric feeling enveloped  
her body, and she began to deepen the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cry from above. Shingo had apparently been told  
by Shutaro was really happening, and had returned to take his revenge. "Leave  
Ryouko-sama alone, you villain!"  
  
Suddenly, in midair, a rope flares out and ensnares Shingo. Lum drags  
him off kicking and screaming, leaving the two lovers with a wink.  
  
Reigi looked dryly at the scene that had just unfolded before them. "I  
think your brother knows I'm here."  
  
Ryouko smiled. "I think we should let Moroboshi-sama and Lum-sama worry  
about it, don't you, Yumoa-sama?"  
  
Reigi took her in his arms once more. "Please," he said. "Reigi."  
  
Ryouko felt her control abandoning her completely, as she whispered  
huskily, "Ryouko."  
  
Suddenly they were kissing passionately with mad abandon, putting the  
past two months of agonized waiting into one expression of their love. They  
both knew at that moment, whether their families accepted or not, that they  
would be together for the rest of their lives...  
  
*** The Beginning *** 


	34. My Darlings United (Story #26, Parts 1-3...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "My Darlings United" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-sixth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) The Sunin (a contraction of "sumo-ninja") were created as a sort of  
answer for how Ataru (and Lum in "The Final Chapter") escaped being run down  
and nearly killed at the end of "Only You," "Lum the Forever" and the  
aforementioned fifth movie.  
  
2) The Nagussans' registry number system works in the same manner as the  
Sagussans' *daishi'cha* sequence numbering system, but with one difference.  
The code works on a mixed alpha-numeric system in the pattern X-0000-X. The  
first letter identify's the Nagussan's ancestral race, the number serves as a  
sequential reference system and the second letter is a gender identifier.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Fifteen years ago...  
  
Once upon a time, the House of Moroboshi was not the divided ruin it is  
today, its parts preying on each other like a pack of cannibals forced to turn  
on their own for sustenance. Once, the part-Vosian matriarch Nagaiwakai could  
hold a civil conversation with her daughter-in-law Kinshou without the latter  
mooing at the former. Once, Kinshou actually loved and cared for her  
children, Nokoko and Ataru. Strange, you think? Impossible, you exclaim! Be  
patient, gentle reader, for there is a simple explanation to this curious  
misconception. For you see...Kinshou and Muchi Moroboshi actually gave birth  
not to two, but to THREE children: a daughter, then twin sons.  
  
Yes. Ataru had a twin brother.  
  
The presence of three children in the lives of the Moroboshi Clan  
brought unbridled joy to not only their loving parents, but to Nagaiwakai and  
Komeru. In fact, they happily and willingly lent as much assistance as they  
could to Muchi and Kinshou, ensuring that their children...Nokoko, Ataru and  
Kaeru...could enjoy a happy life. As the elder son, Ataru was slated to  
become the heir to Nagaiwakai's position as leader of the Moroboshi Clan. As  
the elder daughter, Nokoko was guaranteed the right to succeed Komeru as the  
new clan matriarch, the leader of the clan's day-to-day operations. That left  
Kaeru to follow whatever path he desired. That was what his parents wanted.  
  
Kaeru suffered from a series of minor respiratory ailments. He was  
never as healthy or active as his brother. However, Kaeru showed a surprising  
aptitude for learning. He was already speaking full sentences before he was  
two, was walking before ten months and was toilet-trained before twenty months  
had passed. Kaeru's natural willingness to succeed at such an early age  
endeared him to his parents, who doted on him incessantly. Whenever Kaeru  
wanted a toy, he got it. Whenever Kaeru wanted to go on a vacation, they  
went. This was not the same with Ataru or Nokoko. While their parents did  
care for them and certainly did not abuse them, Ataru and Nokoko never  
received the loving attention their brother did. Eventually, both learned to  
rely on Kaeru to get any special attention from their parents.  
  
Matters changed one New Year's Eve when Ataru and Kaeru were three.  
After remaining awake to welcome the dawn of a new year, the siblings left  
their grandmother's farmhouse in Gotou-Rettou to play. The three wandered to  
a precarious spot near a cliff. Making their way through the flowers, Nokoko  
and Ataru easily avoided a hidden dip in the tall grass. Kaeru did not. He  
fell down the dip, then tumbled over a cliff! By the time Nokoko and Ataru  
realized their brother was missing, Kaeru lay twenty metres below on the  
seashore, suffering from massive internal injuries. By the time he was found  
by a roving patrol of Kuromoroboshi ninjas, it was nearly too late.  
  
As the Moroboshi family, who soon gathered at the accident scene,  
suffered the heartbreaking trauma of Kaeru's loss, they failed to notice that  
there were two witnesses to his tragic tumble: two shapely, ethereal humanoid  
women dressed in matching silver jumpsuits emblazoned with a rampaging pegasus  
motif. Both took close interest in the dying child. Remaining unseen on  
Gotou-Rettou, they followed Kaeru to the island hospital, where the doctors  
attempted to keep him alive. When his death was believed certain, the doctors  
withdrew to contact his relatives. The two women entered the hospital  
undetected and, driven by a curious need to assist the suffering boy, silently  
transported themselves and Kaeru to their orbiting starship. In the wake of  
Kaeru's disappearance, a massive manhunt was unleashed by Nagaiwakai to locate  
his remains; the doctors were all but certain that his injuries were fatal.  
None, not even the part-Vosian matriarch once anointed as a Righteous Gentile  
in the eyes of the Republic of Zephyrus, could ever conceive that aliens had  
something to do with the disappearance of Kaeru Moroboshi.  
  
And that is where our story truly begins...  
  
* * *  
  
Oshika. New Year's night.  
  
A subdued party is ongoing at Ataru Moroboshi's beachfront home, not so  
different from New Years' parties all across Japan. However, this particular  
celebration could be conceived as odd simply by the presence of two frigate-  
class starships parked on the beach down from Ataru's home. The house is  
gaily decorated with icons as those invited to this party celebrate the end of  
the most hectic year of their lives. Hope reigns supreme that the new year,  
1984, would bring a greater sense of peace and prosperity to the inhabitants  
of this quaint villa on the shores of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
In the living room, Ataru, Lum, Nokoko and Mal play gracious hosts to a  
small group of friends. Nassur and Benten have come from Home Base, happy now  
that their honeymoon had ended without incident. Hazel is there, now ending  
her sojourn with Ataru's grandmother at Rishiri-tou. Yukio is present, on a  
brief vacation from her training on Cademus. Dakejinzou Shogai came from  
Fukunokami. Chiezou and Ashin Budou have come from Tsuchira, along with the  
Shinto high priest's daughter Aikyou, resting from her task to help Asuka  
Mizunokoji overcome her fear of men. Mal's fellow Nendo-kata are present, as  
is the recently-handfasted Nicole and Mujanba McTavish. Also present are  
Atako, Ria and the other bioroids from Sado. Tomobiki is represented by  
Koosei Ryooki (who came with Oyuki), not to mention Momoe, Kumiko, Natsuko and  
Ryuunosuke (who came with their fiances); as well as Mie.  
  
Absent from this scene are the usual crowd who flock around Lum whenever  
the Oni is in Tomobiki. While their bioroid sisters are welcome at this  
party, Mendou, the guards and Lan were warned to stay away. In the wake of  
events in the previous story, Lum adamantly refused to attend a New Year's  
party Mendou was holding at the Tarouzakura. In fact, the Oni publicly ripped  
up the invitation in class two days ago. Refusing to celebrate the new year  
with those she no longer considers true friends, she happily aided Ataru in  
arranging the party at Oshika. To ensure that NOBODY unwelcome at this party  
could possibly interfere, Komeru ordered his paramilitary forces to form a  
defensive cordon around Oshika, with orders to shoot to kill. To prevent any  
unwanted aliens (read Rei and Lan) from interfering, a mobile anti-ship  
torpedo battery from the Royal Tritonian Defence Force is now set up on the  
small island to the sea-side of Nicole's crystal palace.  
  
Conversation is brisk as everyone exchanges stories about the previous  
years' events. Aikyou is certain that within the week, Asuka will be fit  
enough to return to public life. Ataru wonders if such a marriage could  
possibly work given the latter's blind infatuation of Lum. Several other  
handfastings have occurred since the last Senior Year Special: Nicole and  
Mujanba McTavish, Tatsuko and Saiten Fujinami, Osooko and Hei Sakurambou and  
Nintaiko and Donna Miyaki.  
  
In addition, Ataru no longer had to worry about Kurama being a factor in  
his life. In setting up Operation: Double-fall, Ataru arranged to have the  
Tengu princess create a clone of himself which would be used as the "body" for  
Nagisa to discover. This was partially to get Kurama to agree to cease  
contemplating Ataru as a possible mate. It was also partially in response to  
Kurama's vile insult of Hazel. When the Tengu visited Ataru, one can imagine  
the shock she felt when she learned that a half-Ipraedies hybrid was a guest  
in his home. Ataru was barely able to keep Kurama from tearing Hazel apart  
(or should that be the other way around?...F.H.), then with a liberal  
application of his *qu'f-piaqu'r's* buttstock, made the princess his unwilling  
accomplice in executing Ataru's and Nagaiwakai's year-end joke on Tomobiki.  
  
Kurama's departure is the topic of conversation between Mie and her  
classmates. "At least we'll never have to see her again!" Ryuunosuke sighs.  
"She's always been such a pain since she first came looking for a mate."  
  
"Now, all we have to do is find a way to get rid of Lan," Momoe nods in  
agreement. "Just because Lum'll be leaving in February doesn't guarantee that  
airhead won't continue to be a pain in our collective backsides!"  
  
"Amen to that," Kumiko snuggles to her fiance's side. "But come  
February, I won't be living in that zoo."  
  
A chorus of agreement echo from Momoe and Natsuko. "I wish I was as  
lucky as you," Ryuunosuke shakes her head. "Given the way Dad throws money  
away, we'll never get out of our apartment at Tomobiki High School!"  
  
"Then why don't you live with us, sister?" Tatsuko leans on her elbows  
beside Ryuunosuke. "Saiten-chan and I'll be happy to support you, Father and  
Nagisa-kun if you decide to rebuild Hamajaya here."  
  
"Now, there's an idea," Nagisa playfully kisses his fiancee on the  
forehead. "We'd already have a clientele awaiting us!"  
  
"Yeah!!" the tomboy laughs.  
  
Nearby, Ataru and Lum share a toast with Nassur and Benten. "Here's to  
never seeing Kurama again," the Terran sighs. "Good riddance to bad rubbish!"  
  
"Amen to that!!" the Fukunokami chortles as they drink. "I wonder how  
long it'll take her to find another schmuck so she can try to get her heir!"  
  
"As long as it doesn't concern me, I don't care!" Ataru shakes his head.  
  
"Here's also to being with people who *really* appreciate you for what  
you are," the Oni toasts. "Not for what they try to make you into becoming."  
  
"I can agree to that," the Vosian nods as they drink. "I'm surprised  
that your other classmates caved in so easily."  
  
"Well, I told them that both you and Dakejinzou-chan were here on *my*  
orders to kill any of them should they try to harass Darling," Lum shrugs.  
  
The hunters laugh. Ataru sighs, staring at his girlfriend. He had  
taken a considerable risk when he helped his grandmother launch Operation:  
Double-fall. However, deep down, Lum knew that Ataru was still alive. She  
had gone through the proper motions in hopes of discovering what really befell  
her Darling. Ataru hoped that Lum's willingness to sacrifice herself for him,  
not to mention turning against her classmates to expose his "murderer," would  
convince Nagaiwakai to finally accept the Oni as his future wife. Then again,  
Ataru had no worries; if he married Lum, she would be automatically exempt  
from the imposition of the United Nations' Resolution 444.  
  
Ataru's train of thought is broken when the doorbell is heard. "I'll  
get it!" Reiko yells as she runs to the door, then opens it. "Great-grandma!"  
  
Nagaiwakai steps in. "Hello, Reiko-chan," the matriarch kneels to  
receive her great-granddaughter's embrace. "Are you behaving yourself?"  
  
The Noukiite readily nods as Ataru, Nokoko and Atako step up. "Hello,  
everyone," Nagaiwakai beams as her grandchildren embrace her, then she stares  
at Nassur. "Natsu-chan, are you behaving yourself?!" she coyly muses.  
  
The Vosian hunter stammers, staring in shock at the twentyish-looking  
Nagaiwakai. Her hair hangs loose, covering her ears. Benten looks upset as  
the matriarch makes her way upstairs. "Shit, when Ataru said she was a flirt,  
he wasn't kidding!" she mutters.  
  
"Oh, Benten, stop complaining!" Hazel sighs. "Oba-chan doesn't mean any  
harm! Beside, if she can accept Sensei, how long do you think it'll be before  
she'll accept Lum-sensei?!"  
  
"True," the huntress muses. "But, why **my** husband?!"  
  
"Why do you think *I* fell in love with him?!" Dakejinzou hums.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, the doorbell rings again. "Who  
could that be?!" Lum flies to the door. "Coming!"  
  
She opens the door...and is deluged by a storm of hay!! "Hello?!!" a  
flighty voice is heard. "Is there anyone home?!!"  
  
"Help!!!" the Oni cries as she finds herself buried under a stack of  
hay! "Darling!!! There's a visitor!!!"  
  
"Mother?!!" Nagaiwakai gasps.  
  
"Great-grandma?!!" Ataru, Atako and Nokoko yelp.  
  
"'GREAT-GRANDMA?!?!?!'" the others exclaim.  
  
Riding a mustang side-saddle into the living room is a beautiful brown-  
haired woman resembling what Nagaiwakai could be when she is physically  
thirty-four. Like her daughter, she wears her hair loose, covering her ears.  
She is dressed in a beautiful kimono displaying a prairie scene with a herd of  
stampeding horses. Slipping off her mount, she brushes herself off, then  
smiles. "Oh, there you are, Nagai-chan. Am I too late for the party?"  
  
"Um...not really, M-mother," Nagaiwakai giggles, then turns to everyone  
else. "Everyone, this is my mother, Kimaenowakai Hana."  
  
The guests respectfully bow. Nassur is frozen in place, staring in  
disbelieving shock. "B-but...h-how...?" he stammers.  
  
"It is to wonder," Benten disbelievingly shakes her head.  
  
The Moroboshi children then introduce their lovers. Kimaenowakai stares  
in confusion, then looks at Nagaiwakai. "Nagai-chan, have you been hiding  
something from your poor, suffering mother?!"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean, Mom?!" Nagaiwakai looks defensive.  
  
"Since when did I get TWO great-granddaughters?!!" Kimaenowakai points  
at Atako and Nokoko. "I clearly remember one!!"  
  
"Um...that's a long story," her daughter chuckles.  
  
The Hana clan matriarch then stares at Lum and Mal. Both sweat,  
wondering if she, like her daughter, would immediately disapprove of their  
presence. "Nagai-chan, there's something wrong with these two," Kimaenowakai  
stares at her daughter. "Why do they have pine cones in their hair?!"  
  
"'PINE-CONES?!?!?!'" Lum and Mal exclaim.  
  
"And why did they dye it green?!" Kimaenowakai hisses. "Is this some  
silly new fad?!"  
  
Lum and Mal faint! "Um...no, Mom, it's natural...and those are horn-  
buds," Nagaiwakai tries not to laugh. "You see, they're Onis."  
  
Surprise crosses her mother's face. "Onis?!!"  
  
Kimaenowakai stares anew at Lum and Mal. Both smile. The Hana clan  
matriarch then leans back. "Well, that's their problem," she shrugs.  
  
Ataru and Nokoko look relieved. Lum and Mal feel faint. "You have to  
excuse Great-grandma," Atako chuckles, her face flushing. "She doesn't really  
seem to understand things at times. She really doesn't mean any harm."  
  
"Thank the gods I was created **normal**!" Shinoko sighs.  
  
By that time, the first ray of dawn begins to shine through the picture  
window. Everyone looks to the east to see the brilliant golden orb rise over  
the horizon. They walk outside into the fresh air, sitting in groups to  
observe the first sunrise of 1984. Lum and Ataru sit together with Reiko and  
Nagaiwakai and Kimaenowakai. The Hana clan matriarch stares at her great-  
grandson. "Well, at least one of you made it this far," Kimaenowakai sighs.  
  
"Excuse me?!" he stares at his great-grandmother. "What do you mean  
'one' of us, Great-grandma?! There's Nokoko-chan, remember...and now there's  
Atako-chan, too!!"  
  
"Mother?" Nagaiwakai looks concerned.  
  
"That's enough, child," Kimaenowakai holds her hand up. "He has every  
right to know this." She then stares at Ataru. "Ataru-chan, have you ever  
wondered why your parents, no matter what else they want to do, always find  
time to go to a Buddhist shrine every New Year's Day?"  
  
Ataru and Lum blink. "I always found that strange," the Oni muses.  
  
"So did I," her boyfriend looks ill. "Then again, they did too many  
strange things for my tastes!" He stares at Kimaenowakai. "But, what...?!"  
  
The Hana clan matriarch seems neutral. "Because, child, fifteen years  
ago this day, your twin brother died."  
  
An oppressive silence falls over the beach, broken only by the wind...  
  
* * *  
  
"I HAD A BROTHER?!?!?!" Ataru screams.  
  
Moments after Kimaenowakai's revelation, the members of the Moroboshi  
family plus their attendant lovers gather in the living room. The other  
guests remain outside to grant them privacy. Disbelief is clearly on Ataru's  
face. "Why was I never told of this?!!" he slams his fists into the table.  
"Don't you think I would've liked to know about my brother?!!"  
  
"Of course you would, Ataru-chan," Kimaenowakai sighs. "But, your  
grandmother and I decided that we'd wait until you were mature enough so that  
you could understand and comprehend what we told you."  
  
Ataru looks down, then feels Lum's comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Then why didn't Mom or Dad told me about this?!" he stares at Nagaiwakai.  
"Or hell, why didn't Komeru-oji-chan told me?! Why?!!"  
  
"Why not?!" Nagaiwakai snorts, glaring at Lum. "Mother is correct. We  
held off telling you about Kaeru-chan earlier until you were old enough to  
comprehend what had happened. We would've liked to have told you last New  
Years Day...but of course, that sow Kinshou would never allow it."  
  
"Why?!!" Lum demands.  
  
"Oh, haven't you come to understand that by now?!" Nagaiwakai sneers.  
  
"Grandma, that's enough!!" Atako leaps between the matriarch and the  
Oni. "Snapping at Lum-chan's not going to bring Kaeru back!"  
  
Nagaiwakai relaxes. "Perhaps you are right, Atako-chan," she sighs,  
standing. "Then again, if Kaeru never died, your brother would probably have  
never had to put up to the antics which came in Lum's wake!"  
  
The matriarch storms out of the room. "Grandma...?" Lum looks sad.  
  
"Boy, is she thick or what?!" Shinoko shakes her head, whispering to  
Mal. "Can't she see how much Lum loves Ataru-kun?!"  
  
"Hush," the ex-Nendo-kata warns. "There is much disUnity Grandmother  
has suffered, disUnity she believes my sister to be responsible. You must  
grant her time to permit herself to forgive. Forcing Grandmother against her  
will to accept Lum-chan will not serve the cause of Unity, Shinoko-chan."  
  
"If you say so," the bioroid hesitantly nods.  
  
Ataru faces Kimaenowakai. "What did Grandma mean by **that**?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?!" the Hana clan matriarch muses. "You see, you were  
slated from birth to take Nagai-chan's place as the leader of the clan.  
Nokoko-chan would have replaced Komeru-chan as the chief of the clan's day-to-  
day operations. Kaeru-chan, therefore, was left to develop in whatever way  
Muchi-chan and Kinshou decided was best for him. He was their favourite  
child. They doted on him, babied him, did everything for him. You and  
Nokoko-chan rarely if ever received the proper amount of caring you should  
have. Were it not for Nagai-chan or Komeru-chan stepping in when they did,  
both of you would've not had much in the way of a happy childhood."  
  
Ataru looks confused. "I didn't know I had a happy childhood."  
  
"I certainly didn't!!" Nokoko snorts.  
  
Kimaenowakai sighs. "Of course, if the chance offered itself, Nagai-  
chan and Komeru-chan would've taken you out of that house as soon as possible.  
In fact, it would've happened hadn't Kaeru-chan's...passing so distracted us."  
  
Ataru blinks. "And after Kaeru died?!" Lum urges.  
  
"Well, you know what happened to Nokoko-chan," Kimaenowakai stares at  
her great-granddaughter. "As soon as possible, she was shipped off to Komeru-  
chan and promptly forgotten by Muchi-chan and Kinshou."  
  
Disbelief crosses Lum's face. "And Darling?!" she indicates Ataru.  
  
"What could you expect?" Kimaenowakai sighs. "Kinshou didn't try to  
care for him...while at the same time, she didn't want to let him go. If  
Ataru-chan was taken away, she'd had nothing left. She pulled every dirty  
trick in the book to keep Nagai-chan away from her grandson...while at the  
same time, she gladly wished for the day she'd be forever rid of Ataru-chan."  
  
"It...came to the point when I finally decided I didn't want to live  
with her any more," Ataru shakes his head, continuing the tale. "I finally  
decided I didn't need to put up to her abuse, so I'd leave on my own and go  
live with Grandma. I would've done it, too."  
  
"What stopped you?" Lum looks concerned.  
  
He stares at her. "You came into my life."  
  
"I...don't understand."  
  
"Why do you believe my daughter loathes you?" Kimaenowakai sighs. "At  
the time you moved to Tomobiki, Nagai-chan had almost succeeded in persuading  
Kinshou to let Ataru-chan go. It would have been a pleasant arrangement for  
all concerned. Your coming to Tomobiki put the kibosh on that. After all, if  
Ataru-chan lived in Rishiri-tou, *you* would've lived with him..."  
  
"And Ten-chan and I would've been living away from Darling's mother!"  
Lum gasps, realization dawning on her face.  
  
"That's right," the Hana clan matriarch nods. "Why did you think  
Kinshou seemed so desperate to keep Ataru-chan in Tomobiki? Why she convinced  
you to go all out to keep Ataru-chan in his personal dungeon? She cared for  
you and your cousin...that was obvious. But you were linked to Ataru-chan.  
If Ataru-chan left Tomobiki, you would go. She used you, Lum...and by all  
appearances, you willingly supported Kinshou's side. And because of that, my  
daughter may never find it within herself to forgive you."  
  
The Oni shudders, trying to comprehend exactly what her future great-  
grandmother-in-law just told her. Yes, there were times, where Ataru did  
express a desire to leave Tomobiki. It was true that Ataru's mother persuaded  
Lum to keep Ataru home. That urging made Lum believe that Kinshou loved her  
son, her incessant "I wish I never had him" tirades notwithstanding. Lum had  
believed it was the mental trauma of the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* emergence  
which drove Ataru to sever connections with his parents. She never once  
considered there really was NO love between Ataru and his parents.  
  
Wrong. She never permitted herself to see that fact. Lum once accepted  
that Ataru's parents were part of her "safety net," the band of people she  
used to keep track of her Darling. Even after she admitted that she had tried  
to dominate Ataru, Lum hoped that Ataru would at least try to reform some  
connection with his parents. Kimaenowakai's revelation made the Oni realize  
that there was NO relationship between Ataru and his parents. The legal  
manoeuvring Ataru had done in "Sakura's Class Reunion" truthfully was a long-  
overdue acceptance of what existed in the Moroboshi household.  
  
"Darling, I'm sorry," she whispers, leaning into him.  
  
"So am I," he sighs, gently stroking her hair. "I never realized it was  
that idiot who was behind the times you stopped me from going to see Grandma.  
It was times likes those when I really felt myself hating you, resenting you.  
Believe me, if there were times I wanted to give you hell, they were it."  
  
Lum nods. "I wouldn't've blamed you."  
  
Seeing that they now wish to be alone, everyone else rises and steps out  
of the living room. Once outside, Shinoko looks at Atako. "What do you think  
will happen now?" she hugs herself. "Will Lum move here?"  
  
"Maybe," Atako sighs. "She's got one month left in that zoo. Once  
that's done, those morons in Tomobiki'll never see her again."  
  
"A lot can happen," her bond-mate sighs. "Especially in Tomobiki."  
  
"Unfortunately," Atako's eyes roll...  
  
* * *  
  
After the New Year's celebrations, everyone returns to their lives. For  
Lum, that means returning to Tomobiki to attend her final month as a senior in  
Tomobiki High School. However, the revelations about Kaeru have soured the  
Oni's feelings towards the two people with whom she presently resides. They  
quickly learn of her sudden change of mood, with the corresponding increase of  
water usage thanks to numerous showers. Ten-chan's gentle inquiries earn him  
a few ugly stares, convincing him to quickly drop the matter. Everyone else  
in Tomobiki, with the exception of Mie and Koosei, quickly get the hint as  
soon as they try to be friendly with the Oni. Immediately, blame is placed on  
Ataru, which earns Mendou and the guards more detentions from Koosei.  
  
One day, Lum marches home. The blazing heat around her causes all in  
her way to withdraw. Out of nowhere, Mendou appears in his classmate's path.  
"Lum-san, what a lovely day this is...urk!!!"  
  
The scion of Japan's richest family cowers from the blazing stare Lum  
gives him. "M-my, L-lum-san...are y-you still u-upset...?!"  
  
"Upset?!" the Oni sneers, then turns to a gameshow spin wheel called THE  
MOOD WHEEL, each slot marked with various emotional states. "Let's see," she  
spins the wheel. "Mood Wheel, Mood Wheel, turn, turn, turn," she chants,  
"...which mood shall I be to make this moron learn?!"  
  
The arrow points at one entry. "'Incensed!!!'" Lum snaps, then faces  
Mendou. "I'm incensed today, Mendou!!! NOW, GET LOST!!!!!!"  
  
Mendou makes a hasty retreat. Behind the Oni, Shinobu and Mie stare in  
disbelief. "Boy, she's still sore?!!" the Kyushu native gasps.  
  
"After learning about what Ataru-kun's parents did to her, I don't blame  
her!" Shinobu shudders. She learned about Kaeru from Shinoko and Nintaiko.  
  
The Oni turns, glaring at her classmates. "What do you two want?!"  
  
"Hey, don't give us that crap!" Mie marches up to her. "Doing it to  
that jerk is okay, but remember that you have **real** friends here, too!!"  
  
Lum looks contrite. "I'm sorry, Mie. After what Great-grandma told me  
about Kaeru and what Darling's parents did behind my back, I feel so used!!"  
  
"I don't blame you," Mie gently squeezes her classmate's shoulder.  
"Just remember who are your real targets and who are innocent bystanders."  
  
"I'll try," Lum nods. "Want some tea?"  
  
The Terrans nod, following the Oni to the Moroboshi home. The three  
stop just as they arrive at the front gate, aghast on seeing the front door  
smashed in. "What the hell happened here?!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Lum-chan, Lum-chan!!!" Ten-chan flies out of the house.  
  
"Ten-chan, what happened?!!" Lum looks relieved that her cousin is well.  
  
"One of THEM is here!" the young Oni points inside.  
  
"'Them?!'" Lum looks confused as the three teens walk inside. "What do  
you mean, Ten-chan?!" she turns into the living room...then screams!  
  
The living room looks as if the Unabomber had used it for target-  
practice! Kinshou and Muchi are now crushed under the living room table, the  
whole squashed against a wall!! What scares Lum, Ten-chan and Shinobu the  
most is the giant man now sitting cross-legged by the window, dressed from  
head-to-toe in a midnight-shaded ninja's uniform. What scares them more is  
that the gentleman in question is even LARGER than Captain Invader, his build  
making him a perfect candidate for sumo wrestling. "Ah," the man smiles under  
his mask. "Welcome home, Youngest Mistress."  
  
"Wh-who are y-you...?!" Mie stammers, then looks left and right to see  
Lum, Shinobu and Ten-chan hiding behind her! "What's going on?!!"  
  
The giant rises to his feet, then respectfully bows. "I am Tengeki,  
leader of the Hana Sunin bodyguards protecting the Lady Kimaenowakai Hana."  
  
"Y-y-you're Great-grandma's bodyguard...?!" Lum stammers, then  
realization dawns on her face. "Oh, that's right! Darling's mother always  
neighed whenever you people appeared!"  
  
The giant seems to smile as he produces a small package. "I bear this  
from the Youngest Master Ataru," he bows, handing it to Lum.  
  
The Oni hesitantly takes the package. Everyone else stares at her.  
"What is this, anyway...?" Mie turns back...then gasps. "Where'd he go?!!"  
  
The other shiver on seeing him gone like the wind! "Wow!" Mie sighs.  
  
"I hate it when they come and go like that!!" Shinobu stammers.  
  
"Who is that guy, anyway?!" Mie looks curious.  
  
Later, in Lum's room, the Oni explains. Tomobiki's first encounter with  
the Sunin occurred shortly after their first encounter with Elle. When Ataru  
was dragged to Uru to get married to Lum, he automatically rebelled and tried  
to escape. Just as everyone moved to chase him down, a platoon of the giant  
sumo-ninjas appeared. In quick order, they pounded EVERYONE into okonomiyaki,  
then, after declaring Ataru's "engagement" to Lum null-and-void, escorted  
their mistress' great-grandson to Earth! The next encounter came at the end  
of the pseudo-war between the Mendous and the Mizunokoji in the wake of  
Memory's first appearance. When Ataru was being chased by everyone after they  
realized that their lives could go back to normal, a platoon of Sunin stepped  
in the way. The last encounter came at the end of the Second Tag Race. When  
everyone in Tomobiki tried to "express" their anger over Ataru's and Lum's  
spat, a COMPANY of Sunin stepped in.  
  
At every encounter, no one could learn where the sumo-ninjas came from.  
Inquiries with Ataru's mother proved useless since she neighed every time the  
Sunin appeared. Any powers or skills the Sunin's victims possessed...Benten's  
combat skills and machine gun, Oyuki's cold-generating powers, Lan's bazookas,  
Shinobu's strength, Rei's polymorphing powers, even Lum's lightning...were  
useless. If they did not crush you by their mass, their own dread arsenal  
made people's lives exciting...in a very painful, almost terminal, way; every  
encounter with the Sunin sent people to the hospital for up to two weeks!  
  
At the end of Lum's recounting, Mie nods to the package. "Aren't you  
going to open that?" she muses.  
  
In seconds, a beautiful stuffed doll in Ataru's image lies in the Oni's  
hands. He is depicted dressed in a sleeved Sagussan jumpsuit. "A doll of  
Darling?!" Lum muses, then sees a note in the box. Picking it up, she reads.  
"'Dear Lum-chan. As you can guess, I haven't been feeling good since Great-  
grandma told me about my brother. I'm not going to let that stop me...and I  
won't say 'I told you so' since even *I'm* surprised by what those two morons  
did behind our backs. Still, I can't wait for us to be finally together when  
this month is over with. Here's a little something to keep you company when  
you're forced to suffer the presence of idiots...your Darling.'"  
  
With a squeal, Lum hugs the doll. Mie, Shinobu and Ten-chan smile...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Lum meets with Mie. "'Morning!" the Oni waves.  
  
"'Morning," the Kyushu native smiles as Lum lands beside her. "Ready  
for the final month of classes?"  
  
"Naturally," Lum smiles. "One more month of ignoring Megane's and  
Mendou's tirades, then I can bid this place a not-so-affectionate farewell!"  
  
"Lucky you," Mie sighs, wondering again as she sees the Ataru doll in  
Lum's shirt pocket if she should finally reveal to the Oni her connection to  
Sagussa. "Well, who knows what this new year'll bring to us."  
  
"I'm counting on a walk down the aisle," Lum laughs.  
  
"Just as long as I get to be your maid-of-honour!" Mie warns.  
  
"Deal!!" the Oni laughs.  
  
Walking several metres back is Shinobu. She intently watches Lum and  
Mie banter like they were lifelong friends. Ataru's ex-girlfriend sighs as  
she gazes on the clear sky overhead, her thoughts recounting a diary entry:  
  
"...and so another day begins with the daily tired march to  
classes. Few at school seem to understand that a new year has  
dawned, new possibilities loom on the horizon. Those that do look  
forward to a coming marriage, moving to a new city, beginning a  
life which no longer orbits around Tomobiki. Or should that be  
'around Lum?' So much has happened since her arrival.  
  
"Ataru-kun's departure from Tomobiki should have warned us  
of what was coming. We deceived ourselves in thinking that the  
carnival our lives had become would never end. How foolish, how  
immature we were. Many now openly speak of the time when Lum  
would leave Tomobiki, go to Oshika and marry Ataru-kun. They no  
longer heed Megane's and Mendou-san's tirades, having finally seen  
how mindless, how childish, they really were.  
  
"Is this growing up? Is this what happens when one lets go  
of the past and looks forward to the future? I once actually  
believed nothing would change, actually wished that nothing would  
change, that all would remain frozen in time. Our class now  
counts four people who are officially engaged to marry. One is by  
all intents and purposes engaged. Another is working avidly for  
the day when she will marry. The remainder hover between giving  
in to the tide and seeking to find their place in the world...or,  
try desperately to cling to past glories...  
  
Shinobu's train of thought is interrupted when she walks right into  
Lum's back! "Hey!!!" the Terran exclaims. "What the...?!"  
  
"Shinobu?!" the Oni looks back.  
  
Shinobu looks first at Lum, then Mie, noticing both have stopped.  
"What's wrong?!" she looks back at Lum.  
  
"Look," Mie nods down the street.  
  
Shinobu looks...to see a man walking down the street several metres  
ahead. "That's Ataru-kun!" she hums.  
  
"That's not Ataru-chan," Mie warns. "His walk's more regimented.  
Further, have you ever seen him wear those clothes...much less pack a gun?"  
  
"Are you sure that's a gun?!" Lum looks worried.  
  
"I think so," Mie nods. "Let's follow him."  
  
Nodding, the three proceed in review order. As they trail him, they  
notice his face turning left and right, taking in the details around him.  
"He's got a goatee," the Oni whispers. "Darling has a full beard."  
  
"And there's that dimple on his cheek," Shinobu hisses.  
  
"My point exactly," Mie nods. "He's not Niphentaxian, but that still  
doesn't answer the question as to who he is."  
  
The three continue to follow the stranger. Ahead of them, Kaeru glances  
back. The three in his wake had expressed curiosity, but had yet decided to  
initiate contact. While continuing his exploration, he would await their  
decision. He then stops, sensing a presence ahead. Focusing, he stares upon  
two gargantuan humanoids. "Oh, no!!" Lum gasps. "The Franken twins!"  
  
The Frankens glare at Kaeru. "Moroboshi, eh?!" the first twin sneers.  
"We've been looking all over for you!!"  
  
"It's not nice to ignore when other people wanna talk to ya!" the second  
twin cracks his knuckles.  
  
Kaeru remains neutral. "I did not believe my presence would cause  
offense. Very well. I shall depart."  
  
He turns to leave, but the twins double around to face him. "Hold it,  
you!!!" the first growls. "You ain't goin' noplace!!"  
  
"Then I shall remain," Kaeru acknowledges.  
  
"Good!!!" the second snarls. "'Cause there're some people who ain't  
pleased about what you pulled on people sometime ago!!"  
  
Confusion hints in Kaeru's eyes. "At what exact time did I reportedly  
commit this offense against the sentients native to this habitation?"  
  
"Six days ago, ya creep!!!" the first snaps.  
  
The Nagussan engineer considers that information. "You are in error."  
  
"What?!!" both Franken twins snap.  
  
"Six Earth-revolutions ago, I was departing Nagussa aboard my cruiser,  
the Nagussan Defence Force Ship 'Ganshiki.' I was not on Earth."  
  
"Ever heard of that place?" Mie stares at Lum.  
  
Lum rapidly shakes her head. Presently, the twins are so steamed, they  
could chew neutronium. "Look," the first snarls. "We may not be the swiftest  
people around, but we know ya when we see ya...and here ya are!!!"  
  
"Then you have my condolences," Kaeru sighs.  
  
"What condolences?!!" the second snaps.  
  
"For your lack of intelligence," the Nagussan innocently replies.  
  
The Franken twins faint! Shinobu shakes her head while Lum and Mie slap  
their foreheads. Storming to their feet, the twins look incensed. "Oh, so ya  
wanna insult us, eh?!!" the first snarls. "Get ready for a bruising!!!"  
  
"You wish to initiate hostilities?" one of Kaeru's eyebrows rise.  
  
"What do ya think?!!" the second chuckles.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
His right hand drops beside his pants' bulge. It suddenly melts away,  
revealing a large particle pistol. With a snap-draw which would impress Wyatt  
Earp, Kaeru aims and fires! As the Franken twins pass out, Kaeru returns his  
pistol to its holster. "Do not interfere in my exploration again, sentients.  
Should you consider otherwise, I will immediately terminate your existences."  
  
Behind him, Lum, Mie and Shinobu are aghast. "That was quick!!!" the  
Kyushu native gasps, her jaw scraping the floor.  
  
"Is that really Ataru-kun?!!" Shinobu stares at Lum. "Could that be  
another personality developing?!!"  
  
"I hope not!!" the Oni shudders. "Dealing with the Cyborg and the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu's* enough for me, thank you!!"  
  
The three girls follow Kaeru. The Nagussan engineer turns down the  
street passing in front of Tomobiki High School. Already arriving are many  
students, among them Mendou and the guards. The scion of Japan's richest  
family tenses as Kaeru approaches, then with a banzai yell, leaps at the  
Nagussan, drawing his katana. "Moroboshi, you bastard...!!!"  
  
Kaeru remains inhumanly calm as his eyes note the oncoming attack. His  
pistol clears its holster as it bears on Mendou's blade. A second later, the  
katana, warped by the impact from Kaeru's gun, drops to the ground many metres  
away from its master!! Everyone freezes as they stare disbelievingly at the  
sight of Mendou now powerless, facing the business end of Kaeru's pistol.  
"Explain your actions, sentient," the Nagussan icily demands.  
  
Mendou stares at Kaeru, then straightens himself. "Forgive me, sir," he  
lightly bows. "I believed you to be someone else. Excuse me."  
  
"What?!!" Lum flies up to Mendou. "You could tell that's not Darling!!"  
  
"Of course, Lum-san," the scion of Japan's richest family smiles as he  
indicates Kaeru's features. "Look at those clear, intelligent eyes! A clean  
face! Iron discipline in his mouth! He's well exercised! The demeanor of a  
warrior...not the total moron Moroboshi is!!"  
  
Lum icily glares at Mendou. "Keep it up, idiot!!! I just might arrange  
that you won't marry anyone...because you'll be DEAD!!!!"  
  
"You desire this sentient terminated?" Kaeru inquires.  
  
"Yes, please!!" Lum wishfully claps her hands.  
  
"Very well," Kaeru aims and fires!  
  
Mendou screams in mortal terror as he dodges the incoming bolts, running  
to the safety of the school. "Unfortunate," Kaeru stares at his pistol. "My  
targeting sights must be misaligned. I rarely miss a moving target."  
  
"Oh, do you want your sights realigned?" Lum inquires.  
  
"It would be logical," Kaeru nods.  
  
The Oni moves to grab Megane. "Here! Use him as a target!!"  
  
"Lum-san?!!" the guards' leader wails as he dodges her hand, then runs  
away as quickly as his legs could take him.  
  
Kaeru seems fascinated. "He seems unwilling to provide himself as a  
target. I would have not terminated him."  
  
"You might have to reconsider that line of thinking," Mie warns.  
  
Kaeru considers the matter. "If you believe that is logical, then I  
shall pursue such consideration immediately."  
  
The other guards gag as they quickly withdraw, thus allowing the  
school's female population to gather around Kaeru. Finally able to stare at  
Ataru's brother from close range, Shinobu feels her cheeks flushing. *He's  
cute!!* she gasps. *He's cuter than Ataru-kun, Mendou-san, Inaba-kun and  
Nassur-kun put together!!! Lucky me!!*  
  
Kaeru stares inquisitively at her. "Is there a problem, sentient?"  
  
Shinobu is presently in the grip of a fantasy where she and Kaeru are  
behaving like a typical married couple, with a loving home, children and, of  
course, spending as much time as possible in each other's arms. Noticing her  
dazed look, Kaeru turns to Lum. "This sentient appears to be malfunctioning."  
  
Shinobu utters a romantic sigh. "I'll malfunction for you anytime...!"  
  
"You actually desire to malfunction?" he blinks. "How illogical."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "My Darlings United" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-sixth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "MY DARLINGS UNITED," fifteen years ago, Ataru's twin  
brother Kaeru was believed killed after a fatal fall from a cliff. Today,  
Ataru and Lum celebrate the coming of 1984 with their friends when his great-  
grandmother Kimaenowakai Hana visits to inform him of Kaeru. Lum soon  
realizes how much Ataru's parents had manipulated her to keep Ataru in  
Tomobiki. After she has returned to Tomobiki, Lum immediately isolates  
herself from her classmates and so-called "friends." Ataru sends her a doll  
in his image to keep her company during her final month in Tomobiki High  
School. The next morning, Lum, Shinobu and Mie encounter Kaeru, presently  
exploring the streets of Tomobiki. After watching him nearly kill the Franken  
twins, they trail him to school, where he has a brief encounter with Mendou.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Kaeru is brought into room 337. "Ryooki-sensei!!!" Lum calls out as she  
follows the Nagussan inside.  
  
Koosei turns, then stops on seeing Kaeru. "Who's this, Lum?!"  
  
"We found him on the street today," the Oni explains. "Have you ever  
heard of a planet called Nagussa?!"  
  
The homeroom teacher thinks for a moment. "Have I heard of a planet  
named Nagussa?! Have **I** heard of a planet named Nagussa?!"  
  
Everyone intently stares at him. "HAVE I heard of a planet named  
Nagussa?!" Koosei hums. "Nope."  
  
Everyone faints! "It is logical for you to conclude that," Kaeru nods.  
  
"Why?!" Mie looks confused.  
  
Turning to the blackboard, Kaeru draws a circle. "This is a crude  
representation of this galaxy." He divides the circle into four parts. "We  
divide the galaxy into representational quadrants as a means of locating  
ourselves." He draws an 'X' outside the galaxy on the line dividing the upper  
quadrants. "My home planet, Nagussa, is located in a stellar cluster at this  
point." He draws a second 'X' in the middle of the lower left quadrant.  
"This is the location of Earth relative to our locating system."  
  
"Th-that's on the other side of the galaxy...in a stellar cluster  
OUTSIDE the Galactic Barrier?!!" Koosei stares disbelievingly at the Nagussan.  
"It would take us centuries just to get **to** the Barrier at that point..."  
he gestures at the galactic border closest to Nagussa, "...but then, there's  
the problem of getting THROUGH the Barrier!!"  
  
"That seems logical given the primitive technology the races surrounding  
this world exhibit," Kaeru muses.  
  
"Hey!!!" Lan looks incensed. "Who're you calling 'primitive,' you  
walking computer?!!"  
  
Shinobu bashes Lan with the teacher's desk! "Don't be insulting!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Momoe mutters. "Looks like Shinobu's found another guy!!"  
  
"That's a relief! It'll spare us from telling her that Nassur married  
Benten," Kumiko hisses.  
  
"I speak the truth," Kaeru faces Lan. "Your ships are surprisingly  
incapable of excellerating beyond galactic escape velocity, a goal Nagussa  
reached fifty millennia ago. By this time, the more advanced of your races  
should have easily penetrated the Barrier. What is the logic of delay?"  
  
"Why're you asking me?!!" Lan looks defensive. "I'm no warp engineer!!"  
  
"How unfortunate," Kaeru muses. "All Nagussans are knowledgeable in  
both basic and advanced warp dynamics. Your collective races have not even  
reached a proper understanding of basic warp dynamics."  
  
"W-well, give us enough time to c-catch up, there!" Lum interrupts,  
hoping to avoid a fight between the Nagussan and Lan.  
  
To no avail. "Well, forgive us for living!!!" Lan snarls as she  
produces a bazooka...  
  
...and is promptly shot by Kaeru, then belted in the head by Koosei's  
hundred tonne hammer, then for good measure buried under the teacher's desk by  
Shinobu!!! "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!" Shinobu howls, her eyes glowing with  
rage. "You won't be told again, you airhead!!!"  
  
"And that's another week for you, Lan!!" Koosei turns away.  
  
The Seishin girl moans. "Hey, Shinobu," Ryuunosuke taps her classmate  
on the shoulder. "Even if you've got a crush on him, you forgot something!"  
  
Shinobu looks horrified. "I DID?!?!?!" she gasps, then leaps on  
Ryuunosuke, ferverently shaking the tomboy. "What did I forget?!! What?!!  
WHAT?!?!?! ***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"You don't know his name," the tomboy stammers.  
  
An explosion occurs!! "Um...what is your name, anyway?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"My official designation is Engineer-second Kaeru ryi'Kouhae-Raikue,  
social registry code C-1515-H," he automatically iterates. "I am the second  
engineer officer assigned to the Nagussan Defence Force Ship 'Ganshiki.'"  
  
Those who attended Ataru's New Year's party freeze, staring in shock and  
disbelief at the Nagussan. "Um...this may be an illogical question, but have  
you had any prior designation before the one you possess now?" Mie gently  
inquires. "Say...fifteen Earth-standard solar revolutions ago?"  
  
Kaeru nods. "You are correct. My self-designation at that time was  
Kaeru Moroboshi."  
  
Jaws hit the floor at those words! "'Kaeru...MOROBOSHI?!?!?!'" Mendou  
exclaims. "He's related to Moroboshi?!!"  
  
"He's...Ataru's twin brother," Koosei shakes his head.  
  
"Ataru's supposedly **dead** twin brother!!" Mie emphasizes.  
  
"He doesn't look dead to us," Momoe muses.  
  
"You mean...there actually is TWO of them?!" Megane exclaims, eyes wide.  
  
"What a hideous thought!!" Kakugari gasps.  
  
"Worry not!!!" Mendou snap-draws his katana. "In a moment, he shall be  
a head shorter...!!!"  
  
A second later, the scion of Japan's richest family undergoes what Lan  
just suffered!!! "THAT INCLUDES YOU, TOO, YOU SNOB!!!!!!" Shinobu roars.  
  
"And one more week for Mendou," Koosei notes in a very large notebook  
entitled CLASS 3-4 DISCIPLINE RECORDS.  
  
"D-darling's b-brother...!" Lum stammers, feeling her legs go under her.  
"D-darling's b-brother...i-is...a-alive...?!"  
  
The Oni passes out! "What a curious response," Kaeru muses.  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, Lum's eyes open. She is now in the nursing station.  
Sakura looks worried. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oooh...*datcha*!" Lum moans as she sits up. "I just had this crazy  
dream that Darling's dead brother came back to life."  
  
"What is the logic of her stating my life force should be terminated?" a  
familiar voice inquires.  
  
Turning pale, Lum spins around to see Kaeru standing near her.  
"YOU?!?!?!" the Oni leaps into the air, backing away in disbelief and shock.  
  
"I believe Lum has recovered," Sakura muses, then turns to Kaeru.  
"Would you lay down here, please."  
  
"Very well," Kaeru sits on the examination table, then lies back.  
  
The nurse begins her examination. Everyone observes Kaeru's immediate  
response to Sakura's commands, quickly noticing the total lack of emotion he  
exhibits. "I'd swear he was an android, the way he acts!" Lan hisses.  
  
"Or someone raised by machines," Mie muses. "That's a possibility."  
  
"What do you know?! You're just a country bumpkin!" Lan sneers.  
  
"I know much more that **you** ever will, airhead!!" Mie snorts.  
  
Before Lan could retaliate, she finds herself facing Koosei. "Behave  
yourself Lan, or it's a **month's** detention!!!"  
  
"She started it...!!" Lan gasps...  
  
...then gets a thousand-tonne hammer!! "A likely story!" Koosei snaps.  
  
Lan moans. "What a thoroughly illogical creature," Kaeru notes.  
  
"She can't help herself," Lum groans.  
  
"She should be terminated if she continues to malfunction in this  
matter," the Nagussan warns.  
  
"Be our guest!!" the Oni looks sick.  
  
Lan pales, then quickly makes herself scarce. "There!" Sakura nods.  
"All done. You can step down, now."  
  
Kaeru nods as he slips off the table. "What did you find?" Koosei hums.  
  
"He's a normal, quite healthy teenager of eighteen years," the nurse  
reports. "However, that doesn't match what Sensei once told me about Kaeru.  
He suffered from incessant childhood bouts of asthma and bronchitis. In this  
man, there's no sign of any disease within him."  
  
"Understandable," Kaeru interrupts. "When my parents moved to prevent  
my life functions from prematurely terminating, they transported me to a  
Tagofu medical satellite. It was there, while the repairs to my damaged  
internal systems were ongoing, that my initial genetic defects were detected,  
then permanently eliminated."  
  
"Couldn't you say a doctor saved your life and cured your asthma?!"  
Ryuunosuke dumfoundedly shakes her head.  
  
Kaeru considers the matter. "I did."  
  
Everyone faints! "Did you swallow a computer?!!" Momoe gasps.  
  
"To do as you propose would be illogical, not to mention potentially  
fatal to the proper daily maintenance of my internal systems," Kaeru blinks,  
wondering what planet Momoe came from to propose something that idiotic.  
  
"There he goes again!!" Kumiko incomprehensively shakes her head.  
  
"Hold it!!" Lum holds up her hands, then faces Kaeru. "Kaeru-chan, what  
type of people were responsible for transporting you from Earth to Nagussa?"  
  
"Androids," he responds.  
  
Everyone faints! The Oni blinks. "Excuse me?! Did you say...?!"  
  
"Androids," he repeats.  
  
Everyone stares in disbelief at him. "You were raised by machines?!!"  
Ryuunosuke gasps.  
  
"Now, **I've** heard it all!!!" Koosei shakes his head.  
  
"Any last words?!" Mie flashes Lan a triumphant smile.  
  
Lan grumbles. "B-but...are there...any sentient hominoid organics...on  
your planet?!" Lum stammers.  
  
"Except myself," Kaeru muses, "...no."  
  
Everyone stands there, trying to comprehend in her own way what type of  
world Kaeru comes from. "So...why have you come here?!" Sakura points down.  
  
The Nagussan sighs. "As you may understand, with the absence of  
compatible female organics, I have no one with whom to...mate. After many  
attempts with the known organic races in sectors known to the Republic, I came  
to the only logical solution possible: proceed to the point of my initial  
creation and seek a mate from those who would be compatible. Logically, they  
are all here," he gestures to the females present.  
  
Embarrassment crosses Sakura's face at his blatant honesty. "Um...yes,  
I can see that," she looks over...to see Shinobu hugging one of Kaeru's arms.  
"And by the looks of it, you've got yourself a volunteer."  
  
Kaeru stares at Shinobu, then nods. "It appears you may be correct."  
  
Instantly, Mendou moves to drag Shinobu away. "Shinobu-san, you must  
stay away from him!!!" the scion of Japan's richest family gasps. "You cannot  
have children with him!!! Your children will be living robots!!!"  
  
His former girlfriend glares at him. "I don't KNOW you!!" she sneers.  
  
Mendou is frozen in place as Shinobu yanks her arm away. "S-she...s-she  
r-rejected m-me...?!" he stammers, then straightens, snapping his fingers.  
  
A second later, a servant appears. "Yes, Young Master?!"  
  
"Bring the equipment," Mendou orders.  
  
In minutes, Mendou kneels in the hallway, now dressed in samurai undress  
robes, a wakuzashi in hand. The servant holds his master's katana in hand.  
"What is the logic of his proceeding to self-terminate?" Kaeru inquires.  
  
"It's not logical," Lum sighs, "...but he won't be missed!"  
  
"Amen to that!!" Megane snorts.  
  
The Oni icily glares at the guards. "Neither will **you**!!!"  
  
The four boys cower as Lum storms away...  
  
* * *  
  
"What a curious, destructive culture which exists on this world," Kaeru  
muses as he, Shinobu and Lum leave the school for the Oni's scout. Lum and  
Shinobu were given the day off to escort Kaeru to Oshika to meet his brother  
and sisters. Shinobu gently hugs Kaeru's arm, gazing lovingly on Ataru's  
brother. "Your capacity for violence is quite remarkable."  
  
"All the races in this quadrant have long gone through ugly, violent  
stages in their development," Lum muses. "My people underwent their  
unification trial when another race invaded my world a millennium ago. It was  
only two centuries ago when the Houses the Seifukusu imposed on us were  
finally abolished and the present union government created. Earth's still got  
some way to go before it's in the clear. Many are hopeful. You do come from  
a race of survivors, Kaeru-chan."  
  
"Fascinating," the adopted Nagussan muses. "The organic race which  
preceded those who presently reside on Nagussa never evolved such self-  
destructive tendencies. Their demise came with the injection of a terminal  
virus similar to what is addressed as HIV on Earth. When the Fourth  
Republic's female population was eradicated, the males, feeling a desire not  
to continue, allowed themselves to naturally perish."  
  
"How tragic!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Lum blinks. A Fourth Republic of Nagussa? "Did they call themselves  
*Nagussa-oisen'a*?!" she inquires.  
  
Kaeru blinks. "You speak Sagussan?" he stares at Lum.  
  
"I'm learning it," the Oni blushes.  
  
"You are almost correct," the adopted Nagussan nods. "In our language,  
the term is *Nag'sa-ahysui'a*. Is that a Tere'na accent you possess?"  
  
"That's the one my bond-mate has, yes," Lum nods, thanking her lucky  
stars that Shinobu is so lovestruck over Kaeru, she would not get curious. "I  
just found it surprising that both Nagussa and Sagussa have had four  
civilizations to date. Darling...your brother...and I are soon to help the  
*daishi'cha* commence work on Sagussa's Fifth Republic. Did your Fourth  
Republic have any contact with Sagussa's Fourth Republic?"  
  
"Intermittently," Kaeru muses. "Our predecessors found yours insanely  
violent. It was at the time of Sagussa's War of Clone Rights. Their  
influence in this sector is utterly appalling. No race was left unmarked."  
  
Lum looks surprised. "So, you can emote!" she hums.  
  
"Yes, I can...I believe," Kaeru nods. "However, I have had little  
requirement to practice speaking in the dimension where you are comfortable  
expressing yourself. I suspect if Shinobu continues her advances, I shall  
possess ample opportunity to gain considerable practice."  
  
The Oni giggles. "You better watch yourself, Kaeru-chan! If every girl  
found out how honest you are, you'll have to beat them back with a club!!"  
  
"What is the logic of striking females who merely desire companionship?"  
Kaeru looks confused.  
  
Lum catches herself from falling over. Suddenly, the three stop on  
hearing someone run up to them. "Lum-chan!!" Nokoko gasps.  
  
"Nokoko-chan!" the Oni looks shocked. "What's wrong?!"  
  
The elder Moroboshi child stops, then blinks on seeing Kaeru. "Oh,  
there you are, Ataru-chan!" she gasps. "You had us all worried sick...eh?!"  
she stops, leaning close to gaze into Kaeru's eyes. "K-k-Kaeru-chan...?!" she  
stammers, backing a step away. "Y-y-you're a-a-alive...?!!"  
  
"Lum, why does everyone believe my life-force has been terminated?"  
Kaeru stares at the Oni.  
  
"Um...long story," Lum blushes, then turns to Nokoko. "What's wrong,  
Nokoko-chan?! You look upset!"  
  
Nokoko shakes herself out of her shocked stupor, then faces Lum. "It's  
the worse sort of news!" she gasps.  
  
Tomobiki then echoes with Lum's scream. "***DARLING'S MISSING?!?!?!***"  
  
"That's right!!" Ataru's sister nods. "We were in Ishinomaki shopping.  
I lost track of him, then when I turned around, he was gone! We've torn  
Ishinomaki and Oshika apart looking for him but..." she helplessly shrugs.  
  
A pained look crosses Lum's face. "Darling's...missing?! But how?!"  
  
"And who's responsible," Shinobu notes.  
  
Kaeru considers the question. "Nokoko, would you transport me to the  
location where you last noted Ataru's presence. Perhaps I will be able to  
discover who has absconded with him."  
  
"O-okay," Nokoko nods, still shocked. "B-but...how is it you're still  
alive?! You were quite dead by everyone's recounting!"  
  
Kaeru stares at Lum. "Lum, why is it everyone believes my life-force  
should be terminated?"  
  
"Um...let's get my ship and I'll explain it to you on our way to  
Oshika," the Oni muses.  
  
"Very well."  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's scout rockets from Tomobiki. On the bridge, everyone relaxes.  
Kaeru is busy examining the computer systems. Shinobu, naturally, is  
examining Kaeru from a not-so-discreet distance. Observing this, Nokoko leans  
at Lum. "Since when did she take interest in Kaeru-chan?" she whispers.  
  
"Since she got a good look at him," the Oni hisses. "I think it's a  
good sign. We don't have to tell her about Nassur-chan marrying Benten."  
  
Both are then surprised to hear someone laugh. "What's so funny, Kae-  
kun?" Shinobu muses.  
  
Kaeru turns to her, pointing at the pachinko-board like machine Lum uses  
as her primary computer system. "Is this your ship's central processor?" he  
snickers, trying desperately to regain a sense of decorum.  
  
"That's right," Lum nods. "What about it?!"  
  
Kaeru loses control of himself in a spasm of giggles. "It is...the most  
primitive machine...I have ever examined...!" he howls, dropping to his knees.  
"It does not...even posses...a decent ODN interface...!!"  
  
Shinobu giggles. Lum is unsure whether or not to let the Nagussan's  
comments pass. "*Hey!!!*" the computer suddenly activates, its lights angrily  
flashing. "*No need to get insulting!!*"  
  
Kaeru stops laughing, staring anew at the machine. "It appears,  
however, that the device's artificial intelligence program is remarkably  
advanced," he muses. "Such a dichotomy is most illogical."  
  
If the computer could blush, it would! "W-well, it s-serves me enough!"  
Lum chuckles. "Anyhow, we've got some time before we get to Oshika. Kaeru-  
chan, why don't you explain to us how exactly you came to live on Nagussa."  
  
"Very well," Kaeru nods as everyone sits in a circle. He then produces  
a very thin device which could serve as his wallet. Pressing a control  
button, Kaeru then extracts a picture, from the device's side. He presents  
the picture to Lum. "My parents, Kouhae and Raikue."  
  
Lum looks. The picture is of two women, both statuesque beauties with  
artistically sculptured faces. On the Oni's left is a pale-skinned woman with  
shoulder-blade length brown hair styled with spiked bangs, twisted sides and a  
long straight mass down the back. Her brown-black eyes sparkle with vast  
intelligence immediately reminding Lum of Noa-chan. She is dressed in a  
highly decorated silver Nagussan jumpsuit bearing hieroglyphs indicative of a  
high-ranked official. Her mate is a dark-skinned woman slightly taller than  
the first, clearly still of the same race. Her black hair is styled in a  
left-side pulled-back cascade of curls. She has chocolate brown eyes, also  
bearing a very intelligent glint. Her uniform is less decorated than her  
mate's. "*Tcha*!!!" the Oni gasps, not believing that these are Kaeru's  
parents. "They're the most beautiful women I've ever seen!!"  
  
Nokoko and Shinobu stare over her shoulders for a closer look. "Gods,  
they're gorgeous!!!" the former drools. "Did I just die and go to Heaven?!!"  
  
"This is Kouhae," he indicates the pale-skinned woman. "She is my  
mother. She also serves as Nagussa's Defence Minister. And this is Raikue,"  
he indicates Kouhae's mate. "Her...relationship to Mother would be difficult  
to describe to your races with your stratified mating rituals..."  
  
"On Sagussa, she would be considered your *mashi'cha*," Lum muses.  
  
"What's that?!" Shinobu looks confused.  
  
"Mother's bond-mate," Lum translates.  
  
"Exactly," Kaeru nods. "Raikue serves as a thoughtmistress in our  
capital city. They have been a couple since they were first activated."  
  
An admiring Lum sighs. "Oh, they're so beautiful. But...how did they  
find you? Does your race come often to this quadrant?"  
  
"Negative," Kaeru sits back. "In fact, before fifteen Earth-standard  
solar revolutions ago, Nagussans never considered exploring this quadrant.  
Our galaxy has been traditionally divided into Nagussan and Sagussan sectors  
of influence. Neither race sought to interfere in the other's sphere of  
influence. Fifteen solar revolutions ago, Mother and Raikue were serving as  
officers aboard one of our deep-space exploration cruisers. They stumbled  
onto a wormhole connecting a Nagussan sector with Earth's sector. When they  
made landfall, they decided not to waste the opportunity. First contacting  
the race on the largest satellite of the eighth planet of this system, they  
proceed to explore Earth. It was in one away party that Mother and Raikue  
discover the accident which befell me."  
  
Lum nods, remembering a tale Oyuki told her of her people encountering  
representatives from a highly advanced world. Although the princess was too  
young to remember it, her parents would obviously remember Kaeru's parents.  
"I'll ask Oyuki-chan about this," she waves the picture of Kouhae and Raikue.  
  
"Very well," Kaeru nods.  
  
"But, how the hell did they get into the hospital to get you out?!"  
Nokoko urges. "That's something that's bugged Grandma for a long time!"  
  
"Permit me to elaborate the events prior to that point of time," her  
brother interrupts. "When Mother first came upon me, she was initially  
inclined permit the local society to deal with my problem. However, as she  
witnessed my suffering, Mother had what a Majujjou philosopher later proposed  
was a change of heart. She...took pity on me. After...convincing..." a smile  
tugs his mouth, "...Raikue of her logic, they trailed me until I was alone in  
the medical centre, then...extracted me."  
  
"Exactly how did she do that?!" Nokoko's eyebrow rises to her bangs.  
"If Raikue-oba-chan's a philosopher, she would object to her mate's plan."  
  
"Actually," Kaeru tries to keep himself from laughing, still finding  
this tale amusing, "...Mother had a seduction planned for Raikue as soon as  
they made landfall. It is...tradition among my people, to express one's most  
desired emotions on reaching a strange field. Mother's relationship with  
Raikue had reached the point where both logically concluded they could not  
continue as a couple. My...problem, in essence, saved their relationship."  
  
The three women stare incredulously at the Nagussa. "For a race of  
androids, they sure are a passionate people!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Quite correct," Kaeru nods. "Nagussans are capable of expressing  
emotion whenever it suits them, much like organic hominoid races elsewhere.  
They simply choose not to expend so much energy in expressing emotion unless  
circumstances force an emotional response."  
  
"They're like the Vulcans," Shinobu muses.  
  
"I am unaware of that race," Kaeru hums.  
  
"They probably don't get 'Star Trek' where he comes from," Nokoko adds.  
  
"Never mind," Lum interrupts. "So you were taken from Earth, taken to a  
place where your wounds and diseases were cured, then moved to Nagussa. How  
did your people take your coming? Did they...object?"  
  
"Quite vociferously," Kaeru sighs. "Mother's action was...shocking.  
She had to martial all her logic to convince the Republic General Assembly to  
allow her to become my parent. They finally concluded that since Mother was  
suffering a non-threatening malfunction, the Assembly acquiesced to her  
desires. However, no one has to date followed Mother's example."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Lum sighs. "What your mother did, kind as  
it was, would be considered a gross violation of the Non-Interference Treaty  
were any citizen of the Federation discovered kidnapping people from Earth."  
  
"Is not your presence a violation of this treaty?" Kaeru hums.  
  
Lum sighs. "The jury's still out on that. My people came here out of a  
sense of obligation to the people of Earth. If we didn't come, another race,  
the Ipraedies, would've probably invaded Earth."  
  
"A sense of obligation?" the Nagussan is curious. "Continue."  
  
"Well, I told you about the Seifukusu Dominion and what they did to  
Uru," the Oni sighs. "When the Liberation came, we found ourselves stripped  
of our society, our culture, our very sense of self. All we had left were the  
Houses the Dominion imposed on us. That lasted for centuries. During that  
time, we were drawn to try to discover some other place where we could form  
some sort of emotional attachment. The one place which finally intrigued us  
was the one planet which was spared invasion by the Dominion...Earth."  
  
"Really?!" Shinobu gasps, quite fascinated by Lum's tale.  
  
"Yes," Lum nods. "It became a fad on Uru to replicate Earth patterns of  
behaviour, Earth fashions, Earth philosophy and culture. We saw your nation-  
states as equivalent to our Houses, their wars of conquest not so different  
from Houses competing for precious resources or a potential colony."  
  
"When did this state of affairs cease?" Kaeru muses.  
  
"Almost two centuries ago," Lum sighs. "It was the time of Earth's  
American and French Revolutions. Could you imagine the shock we felt when we  
watched common people rise up against their lords, overthrow them and impose  
their own rule without any remnants of the old feudal structure in place?"  
  
The Terrans are surprised. "Wow!" Nokoko whistles. "For once, little  
old Earth actually has some influence with another world!"  
  
The Oni blushes. "That's why we felt compelled to come to Earth when  
the noise the Ipraedies were making about invading became too loud. That's  
the reason I feel so comfortable living here, as do Ten-chan and Lan-chan. In  
a sense, Earth's really not so different from Uru."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Shinobu muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Lum's scout lands in the parking lot of a department  
store in Ishinomaki. Awaiting them is Mal and Reiko. "Beloved, Sister!!" the  
Nendo-kata waves as the scout's passengers disembark. "There you are...eh?!"  
she stops on seeing Kaeru. "Who is this?!"  
  
Nokoko walks up. "Believe it or not, Mal-chan, this is my brother  
Kaeru. Kaeru-chan, my mate and Lum's sister, Mal."  
  
"That's my uncle?!!" Reiko gasps. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?!!"  
  
Kaeru and Mal gaze upon the other. "A Nendo-kata?" the former gasps.  
  
"A Nagussan?!" the latter muses.  
  
"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!?!?!" everyone exclaims.  
  
"Not personally," Mal smiles. "But the Great School has had prior  
encounters with the Great School of Nagussa."  
  
"I did not believe your race was capable of transporting themselves to  
this galaxy," Kaeru stares at Mal. "Did a Majujjou assist you?"  
  
"No," Mal smiles. "My particular school came to Earth via the Outland."  
  
"Ah!" Kaeru nods understandingly, then stares at Reiko. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is your niece," Lum smiles. "Reiko-chan's Darling's daughter."  
  
"There is no physical resemblance," Kaeru reports.  
  
"She's adopted," Nokoko explains.  
  
The Nagussan nods. "Very well," he kneels to take Reiko into his arms.  
"Come, Reiko. We shall discover what has become of your father."  
  
The Noukiite giggles as Kaeru carries her into the store. The others  
watch him. "He would be good with kids," Nokoko sighs.  
  
Moments later, Kaeru proceeds through the aisles, his scanner currently  
examining the premises. Shinobu lovingly holds the Nagussan's free hand.  
"Does Shinobu-chan wish to mate with Kaeru-kun?" Mal whispers to Nokoko.  
  
"By the looks of it," her mate hisses.  
  
"You don't sound so hopeful," Lum comments.  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Nokoko whispers. "I mean, a race of androids living on  
a planet with no organics watching over them? Doesn't that sound strange?"  
  
"Not really," the Oni hums. "After all, I'm in psychic contact with a  
race of women who's fondest wish is to literally DO Darling!"  
  
Nokoko sighs. "Shit, where were the Sagussans when I needed them?!"  
  
"Beloved!" Mal cries, playfully punching her mate's arm.  
  
Nokoko mock-yelps in pain. "Now, now!" Lum wags her finger. "Only one  
harem to one Moroboshi child!"  
  
The three girls laugh, which is interrupted by Kaeru's announcement. "I  
have discovered what has occurred to my brother."  
  
"What?!" Lum spins on him.  
  
"My shipmates absconded with him."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the Oni looks horrorstruck. "Why would they do that?!!"  
  
"I cannot respond to that inquiry at present," Kaeru shakes his head.  
"You see, when I was transported to Earth, my ship's science officer, Keri,  
had discovered the wormhole by which Mother and Raikue first travelled to this  
sector. They determined that while I was exploring Earth, they would traverse  
the wormhole back to Nagussa. Proceeding to Earth by conventional warp drive  
requires a journey of six days, seven hours, fifty-two minutes and sixteen-  
point-seven seconds. Via the wormhole, according to the records from Mother's  
cruiser, travel time is shortened to one day, nine hours, twenty-seven minutes  
and forty-four-point-nine seconds. Science-first Keri desired to see if the  
wormhole is stable enough to permit regular transport."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why they would kidnap Darling!" Lum shakes  
her head.  
  
"I've got an idea," Shinobu interrupts.  
  
"Elucidate further," Kaeru urges.  
  
She smiles at him. "Kae-kun, are there twins on your planet...or  
anywhere in your quadrant of the galaxy?"  
  
Kaeru looks confused. "I do not understand."  
  
"Two people who look alike, were born...created, I suppose...at the same  
time, descent of the same family...like you and Ataru-kun."  
  
"Negative for Nagussa," he muses. "As for the other races in the  
quadrant, they rarely occur but are not completely unknown."  
  
"What are you proposing, Shinobu?" Mal looks curious.  
  
"Simple," Shinobu indicates Kaeru. "Kae-kun here would be considered an  
anomaly on Nagussa. He's the only organic human in a world populated by  
androids. Hence, his people would consider him quite...unique. He has little  
if no memory of life on Earth. He would hardly remember Ataru-kun or Nokoko.  
Therefore, he, much less his shipmates, would not consider the existence of  
*two* beings with almost the same DNA/RNA patterns existing in a small sector  
of another planet. The Nagussans have no knowledge of identical twins, so  
they would innocently believe Ataru-kun to be an anomaly...worth exploring."  
  
Everyone nods understandingly. "So they would transport Darling to  
their ship to find out what's going on," Lum gasps.  
  
"Possibly," Kaeru nods. "Keri is a very efficient scientist. She is  
quite capable of running experiments on both the wormhole and investigating  
the anomaly of my brother's existence at the same time."  
  
"Hey!!!" an insulted Reiko cries. "Daddy's no anomaly!!!"  
  
"To us, he would be quite the anomaly," Kaeru stares at the Noukiite,  
then turns to Shinobu. "Your conclusion is quite logical, Shinobu. Raikue  
would be very impressed by your deductive skills. I would be more than  
pleased to introduce you to my parents when they come to Earth in two days."  
  
Shinobu feels giddy. "I...I'm going t-to m-meet your...p-parents...?!"  
she stammers, flushing deep red. "I...I'm honoured...K-kae-kun!!" she claps  
her cheeks, shying away from Kaeru.  
  
Nokoko, Mal and Lum look impressed by Shinobu's willingness to be with  
Kaeru. "He's got the old Moroboshi touch," Kaeru's sister chuckles. "It  
doesn't take him long to make good with a pretty lady."  
  
"Y-yeah..." Lum nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's what we think happened," Lum explains to Koosei over the comm  
lines. The Oni and her companions returned to Oshika to await the arrival of  
Kaeru's parents. "Darling's going to learn about his brother by actually  
meeting the people who saved him."  
  
"You don't seem worried, Lum," the teacher muses, looking at a faxed  
copy of the picture of Kaeru's parents. "Ataru on a planet stacked full of  
beauties like these two?!"  
  
"They're androids, Koosei!" the Oni giggles. "Darling won't suffer a  
relapse if he's around Kouhae-oba-chan or Raikue-oba-chan!"  
  
"I see," Koosei muses. "Okay, Lum. Let's hope this ends peacefully  
this time. How's Shinobu been with Kaeru?"  
  
"Like Darling, Mendou, Inaba and Nassur never existed!" Lum giggles.  
"That's a good sign. Darling had no idea what he would do for Shinobu when he  
started getting everyone married off. He just assumed that Shinobu would  
continue to see Inaba."  
  
"Unlikely," Koosei adjusts his glasses. "From what I've heard of the  
Destiny Management Organization, fraternization with normal mortals is usually  
frowned upon. I think Kaeru would seem a decent match for Shinobu."  
  
"I think so, too," Lum nods. "If she moves to Nagussa after graduation,  
that's one less fly in Darling's hair."  
  
Koosei looks worried. "I don't know about that, Lum. Moving to another  
planet, especially one as radically different as Nagussa, might be a hell of a  
shock for someone like Shinobu."  
  
"It wasn't a shock for me coming to Earth," Lum looks confused.  
  
"That's a little different than Shinobu leaving Earth," Koosei warns.  
  
"If you say so," the Oni nods. "Oh, by the way, why is it you insisted  
this call be scrambled?!"  
  
In answer, an inhuman bellow is heard from the direction of Lan's scout!  
"AAAAARGH!!!!" Lan's voice is barely recognizable. "WHY ARE THEY SCRAMBLING  
THEIR SIGNAL?!?!?! SCRAMBLERS SHOULD BE OUTLAWED!!!!!!"  
  
"Need I explain further?" Koosei muses.  
  
"I concur," Lum nods, then presses some controls on her scanner. "Hey,  
Koosei...why don't you ask Lupica to have Lan arrested and expelled back to  
Uru?!!" the Oni icily smiles.  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" Lan's voice echoes over the comm lines.  
  
Lum and Koosei giggle...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "My Darlings United" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-sixth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "MY DARLINGS UNITED," Kaeru is escorted to school, where  
he reveals he is from Nagussa, a world on the other side of the galaxy from  
Earth. Everyone is quick to note that Shinobu has taken more than a friendly  
interest in Kaeru. Soon, it is revealed that he is indeed Kaeru Moroboshi.  
He reveals that he had been rescued by two fellow Nagussans. Because he is  
the only organic humanoid in a world of androids, he has come to Earth seeking  
a potential mate (much to Shinobu's delight). Later, Lum and Kaeru meet  
Nokoko, who reveals that Ataru is missing. Going to Oshika with Nokoko,  
Shinobu and Kaeru, the Oni hears the story of how the adopted Nagussan was  
rescued by his parents, Kouhae and Raikue. In Oshika, Kaeru discovers that  
Ataru was taken by his own shipmates, who would have been attracted to his  
brother because of their genetic similarity.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lum proceeds from her parked scout to the house. In the living room,  
Kaeru has produced many pictures from his wallet-like device, depicting scenes  
of the adopted Nagussan growing up. Many of the scenes depict Kaeru with his  
parents, not to mention others who appear to be of the same race as Kouhae and  
Raikue. The looks on everyone's faces, both Nagussan parents and friends and  
adopted Nagussan child, seem no different from races around the galaxy. "It's  
like you really never left Earth, Kae-kun," Shinobu comments, seeing a seven-  
year old Kaeru attend a Nagussan summer solstice festival with his parents.  
  
"I would not assume that, Shinobu," Kaeru muses. "Each culture, each  
planet develops differently. It is illogical to attempt any form of  
comparison between Nagussa and Earth."  
  
"When did you join the Nagussan Defence Force, Kaeru-chan?" Lum picks up  
one of Kaeru at what appears to be a high school graduation ceremony.  
  
"After my twelfth summer," Kaeru sighs. "When I completed scholastic  
training, the Council of Elderwomen decided that I had to contribute to  
Nagussan society." A touch of sadness briefly crosses his face. "My parents  
hesitated on implementing such a suggestion. They...felt as if a part of  
their systems had been separated when I commenced my defence apprenticeship."  
  
"They watched their baby grow up," Nokoko nods. "He was going out into  
the wide world they had spent so long training him. I wish I was that lucky.  
In comparison to Kaeru-chan and Ataru-chan, I've been quite sheltered."  
  
"Our school must always shelter their own, Beloved," Mal protests.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Mal-chan!!" her mate smiles.  
  
"Do you have pictures of your time in the Defence Force?" Lum muses.  
  
Kaeru begins to extract new pictures. "That must be the most handiest  
thing to have," an admiring Shinobu gasps. "A computer that stores pictures.  
You could carry a whole bookshelf worth of picture albums in there!"  
  
"I bet things like that don't exist on Uru," Nokoko muses.  
  
"Not even on Zephyrus," Lum shakes her head.  
  
The new pictures soon display Kaeru attending his basic defence  
apprenticeship, then his engineering apprenticeship, then his posting aboard  
the "Ganshiki." Everyone is quick to notice the sudden change of race with  
defense personnel. In lieu of the ethereal beauties under whose guidance  
Kaeru matured, the people surrounding the young defence apprentice are a mix  
of two races, the first being a Caucasian-like people with a bony prominence  
above the crown of the nose, the other being an Oriental-like people with hair  
colours which span the entire visual light spectrum. "Hey!!" Reiko points to  
a person of the former race. "You have Noukiites there!"  
  
"Incorrect, Reiko," Kaeru shakes his head. "Permit me to explain. The  
current group of Nagussans were constructed in the likeness of many humanoid  
races native to my quadrant. Mother and Raikue, for example, are constructed  
in the likeness of Aojiroi. That person there," he indicates the defence  
officer Reiko detected, "...is constructed in the image of a Hiyaken. The  
others were constructed in the image of Tanana."  
  
"How many races are represented on Nagussa?" Lum muses.  
  
"Twenty-three," Kaeru replies. "Earth included."  
  
"That's about the same amount represented among the *daishi'cha*," the  
Oni hums. "I just find it curious that the Nagussans would construct androids  
in the image of other races instead of their own."  
  
"That would be counterproductive to inter-species relations," the  
Nagussan warns. "Nagussa is, despite its peaceful intentions, a feared planet  
in my quadrant. There are, like in this quadrant, races who view other races  
possessing advanced levels of technology with fear instead of curiosity. To  
better...facilitate more peacefuly relations, the current android series was  
constructed to directly resemble the races they would potentially contact."  
He stares at Lum. "I believe that was the same reason the Sagussans decided  
to seek representatives from races in this quadrant to become *daishi'cha* for  
the Grand Design proposed to initiate the Fifth Republic."  
  
"I guess so, too," Lum nods. "So, who's that?!" she picks up a portrait  
of Kaeru's shipmates.  
  
Kaeru indicates each of them. "This is Stari, the 'Ganshiki's'  
commanding officer," he indicates a female blue-eyed Hiyaken with blonde,  
centre-parted hair curled at the end, possessing a regal bearing inherent to  
the commanders of ships the galaxy over. "This is Shan, the 'Ganshiki's'  
first officer," he indicates a male dusty-blond haired, blue-eyed Hiyaken,  
standing protectively beside his captain. "This is Tsuri, the 'Ganshiki's'  
combat officer," he indicates a suntanned female Hiyaken, her long brunette  
hair partially separated in a side pigtail, her brown eyes flashing with  
mischevious delight. "This is Keri, the 'Ganshiki's' science officer," he  
indicates a Hiyaken with chestnut-brown hair styled in the same manner as  
Stari's...and to Lum's surprise, green eyes behind round-frame glasses.  
  
Kaeru pauses before introducing the last person. "Who's that?" Shinobu  
points, not noticing his hesitation.  
  
"This is...Naromo," he sighs, indicating a blonde haired Tanana with  
blue eyes, her hair styled in side pigtails. "She is my fellow engineer."  
  
The Nendo-kata and Nokoko are quick to detect the hesitation in Kaeru's  
voice, but say nothing. Shinobu seems distracted, not noticing the adopted  
Nagussan's pained look. Lum, however, has other things on her mind.  
  
An android wearing glasses...?  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Lum-chan!" Chara waves as the Zeiwanite businesswoman appears on  
the main viewscreen in Lum's scout. "What's up?!"  
  
"Hi, Cha-chan," the Oni smiles. "Listen, I've got a question for you."  
  
She then explains the situation around Kaeru and the Nagussans. Chara  
is surprised to hear of the world Ataru's brother hails from. "A world solely  
populated by androids?!" she gasps. "Wow!! I'd love to see that!"  
  
"I could arrange a visit in a couple of days," Lum sighs. "That's when  
Kaeru-chan's parents and his friends return. However, that's not the point of  
the call. I was wondering...if you constructed an android, would you  
construct one who wore glasses?"  
  
The businesswoman blinks. "Construct an android with the need to wear  
corrective lenses?! Be serious, Lum-chan! If I made a defective product like  
that, I'd go out of business!! The only time I *would* construct an android  
with that feature is when it is specially ordered."  
  
"I see. Thanks, Cha-chan. I appreciate the information."  
  
"No problem, Lum-chan. Call again, sometime."  
  
The line is disconnected. The Oni sits back in her chair. Nothing  
seemed to make sense. An android wearing glasses? Keri's lenses were  
obviously reading glasses, meant for people who need to see things accurately  
close up. But, why...unless...?  
  
"Hey, Lum-chan!!" Nokoko's voice echoes.  
  
Lum looks back as her sister-in-law steps aboard. "Oh, hi, Nokoko-  
chan," the Oni smiles as she rises to her feet.  
  
"Who'd you call?" Nokoko looks curious.  
  
"Chara," Lum sighs. "Something was bugging me, so I called her to get  
some information."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the fact that Kaeru-chan's science officer wears glasses."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Nokoko-chan, an *android* wearing glasses? That's unheard of!"  
  
"Hey, I only deal with real flesh-and-blood," Nokoko chuckles, then  
looks serious. "So what do you think's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," Lum shakes her head. "It just struck me strange that an  
android, one built to be an efficient science officer, would be forced to wear  
glasses. Why, it would almost make you think that Keri was...?!" The Oni  
stops, realization dawning on her face. "Oh, *datcha*, no!! It couldn't be!"  
  
"Couldn't be what?!" Nokoko looks concerned.  
  
Lum stares to the deckhead. "That...the Nagussans are human..."  
  
Silence falls over the scout as Nokoko considers Lum's conclusion. "If  
that's true, then we've got a problem...a big one."  
  
"What sort of problem?!" concern crosses the Oni's face.  
  
"Kaeru-chan...and Shinobu," Ataru's sister muses, "...and the fact that  
Kaeru-chan might have a sweetheart waiting for him back on Nagussa."  
  
Lum looks surprised. "Kaeru-chan has a lover?!"  
  
"I'm not sure," Nokoko crosses her arms, "...but when Kaeru-chan was  
showing us the picture of his crewmates, he really got pensive when he talked  
about his fellow engineer, Naromo. We got the feeling that my little brother  
has much more than friendly feelings when it came to her, still has them even  
though he's got Shinobu fawning over him. And if what you say is true, if the  
Nagussans are really human..."  
  
"...then Shinobu loses again," Lum concludes. "*Tcha*! What a time for  
this to happen!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Girls, let's talk," Nokoko announces.  
  
In the living room of Ataru's home, her friends gather. "What ails you,  
Nokoko-chan?" Osooko looks concerned.  
  
"It's about my brother and Shinobu," Nokoko sighs. "We all noticed how  
hesitant he was when he was describing his shipmates...particularly one of his  
shipmates."  
  
"Naromo," Nintaiko nods understandingly.  
  
"Exactly," Nokoko sighs. "Now, were things going as Kaeru-chan  
believed, there'd be really no problem. Shinobu can carry on to her heart's  
content. However, Lum has just now come to the astounding conclusion that the  
Nagussans are in fact organic humanoids."  
  
The Nendo-kata blink, shock crossing their faces. "But he clearly  
affirmed...and clearly believes...they are sentient machines," Donna gasps.  
"How did Lum-chan come to this conclusion?"  
  
Nokoko describes Lum's theory as it pertained to the simple fact that  
the "Ganshiki's" science officer, Keri, wore glasses. "I mean, build an  
android who has to wear glasses?! I may not like the idea of dealing with the  
things, but even **that** doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Agreed," Ookako nods. "But...where does that leave Shinobu-chan?"  
  
Nokoko sighs. "Well, do we tell her about Naromo?"  
  
The Nendo-kata consider the matter. "No," Nintaiko shakes her head.  
"My sister has shown a bizarre ineptitude when it comes to understanding  
relations with others. She has seen Nassur-kun and Benten-chan together many  
times and to date, still has not concluded the bond of Unity which exists  
between them. It will serve her better if she learns of Kaeru-kun's  
relationship with Naromo-chan on her own."  
  
The others nod...  
  
* * *  
  
...while at that moment, Shinobu sneezes. "Oooh!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend  
rubs her nose. "Someone's thinking about me."  
  
"Why did you conclude that?" Kaeru looks confused. They are now walking  
through the village park near the Tiger Cub. "I am not a medical officer, but  
you seemed to suffer an allergic reaction to some aerial contaminant."  
  
Shinobu stares at Kaeru. "Don't you people have a belief that you would  
react if someone is speaking of you?"  
  
"I do not believe so," he shakes his head. "If you wish to speak about  
someone, it is logical to do so directly to that person."  
  
She smiles. "A truly honest person," a sigh flutters from her lips.  
"Will wonders ever cease?!"  
  
A smile tugs his mouth. "Shinobu, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ask."  
  
"I have noticed that you have taken an intense interest in me."  
  
Shinobu feels her cheeks heat. She still finds Kaeru's direct approach  
somewhat overwhelming, even though to the Nagussan, it was perfectly natural.  
Should she try to circle the question? No; that would either serve to confuse  
Kaeru or sour his opinion of her. "Yes, I am interested in you," she nods,  
reaching over to gently grasp his hand. "I'm very interested in you."  
  
Confusion crosses his face. "Why?"  
  
"Why?!" she looks surprised. "Isn't it obvious?! You're handsome,  
intelligent, brave, loyal and trusting! Most men I've met have either tried  
to keep things from me or else suffered from all sorts of weird problems!  
You're the most perfect man who's ever crossed my bow! You're a breath of  
fresh air to me, Kae-kun!!"  
  
"I am not unpolluted air which has been inhaled."  
  
Shinobu catches herself. "Sorry. That was an idiom. It means that  
your presence makes me feel as if I no longer am plagued with problems."  
  
"My presence makes you feel in this manner?" he looks surprised. "I am  
pleased I am able to bring a positive presence to your life, Shinobu."  
  
"Thank you," she sighs. "So, tell me...do I bring a positive presence  
to your life, Kae-kun?"  
  
"I would desire to answer your question," he looks regretful, "...but  
you are the first compatible organic humanoid in whose company I have been. I  
cannot answer your question for the simple fact that I have insufficient data  
to form any sort of conclusion which could satisfy your requirement for an  
answer."  
  
*Boy, he can ramble!!* she gasps. Then again, she had long tolerated  
Ataru's girl-chasing antics and later his violent mood shifts, Mendou's  
snobbery and constant infatuation for Lum, Inaba's long absences and Nassur's  
inattentiveness. Kaeru's vocal proliferation was certainly a refreshing  
change. She could never deny that he would not answer her questions. She  
just hoped he would not lose her doing so. "Well, I hope I do one day bring a  
positive presence to your life, Kae-kun," she smiles. "But, tell me. Surely  
a handsome man like you had some sweethearts back on Nagussa."  
  
"You are correct," he nods. "If I comprehend the term 'sweethearts'  
correctly, then I possess one."  
  
Shinobu smiles, then stops. Kaeru spoke in the present tense! "Did you  
say...you possess one?!" she stares at him. "As in...you have one **now**?!!"  
  
"That is correct," Kaeru nods.  
  
Apprehension crosses Shinobu's face. Would she be dumped again?!  
Before she could say anything, Kaeru reaches into his pocket and extracts his  
miniature photo album, producing a picture. "Her designation is Naromo," he  
hands a picture to her. "Social registry code T-2312-S. She is my fellow  
engineer on the 'Ganshiki.'"  
  
Shinobu looks at the picture of the pig-tailed blonde haired woman.  
"She's pretty!!" is the first statement that comes to mind.  
  
"You believe so?" Kaeru looks surprised. "I am pleased you approve."  
  
Approve?! Shinobu did not know whether to laugh, cry, run away or punch  
Kaeru for playing her for a fool! Before she could say anything, Kaeru  
retrieves the picture, sadly gazing upon it. "Still, she is an android," he  
sighs. "Despite my feelings for her, she cannot aid me in bearing offspring."  
  
Shinobu stops. Naromo, despite her stunning beauty, was an android.  
Kaeru had come to Earth seeking a mate. Why was she panicking?! "Um...yes,  
that's true," she stammers, essaying a smile. "I'm sorry for you both."  
  
"Your condolences are appreciated," Kaeru nods.  
  
He replaces Naromo's picture in his photo-container, then returns it to  
his pocket. They proceed in the general direction of Ataru's home. *Idiot,  
nice thing to say!!* Shinobu snaps at herself. *He's heartbroken and looking  
for someone to comfort him and *you're* tearing him apart!* Recovering, she  
stares at Kaeru. "Kae-kun, will I get the chance to meet Naromo?"  
  
"Yes," he nods. "If all goes according to the plan agreed to prior to  
my arrival, the 'Ganshiki' should return to Earth by tomorrow. You can meet  
her then. I understand that you might be uncomfortable around her, sense her  
as a potential rival, but she is a most pleasant person. I believe you will  
both become companions, if not bond-mates."  
  
Shinobu blinks. Kaeru was not afraid to introduce his lover to her.  
That took bravery. Then again, he probably did not understand the concept of  
skeletons in the closet. He saw no problem in bringing her and Naromo  
together. Shinobu wondered if she was up to the task of meeting someone who  
knew Kaeru more intimately than she did. It had been quite the shock running  
into Ataru's first fiancee. At least with Naromo, she stood the chance to  
make a positive impression. It was definitely no time to slip up. "I hope  
so, too," she smiles, squeezing his hand.  
  
Kaeru seems pleased, gently returning her gesture...  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoo!!!" Shinobu sighs as she sits down in the living room after  
returning from her walk with Kaeru. "What a day!!"  
  
Lum and Reiko stare at her from nearby. "Did you and Kaeru-chan have  
fun, Shinobu?" the Oni muses.  
  
"Oh, we just talked," the Terran smiles. "He's such a wonderful man!"  
  
"I'm...g-glad," Lum chuckles. "Really."  
  
"You seem bothered by something, Lum," confusion crosses Shinobu's face.  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Wh-who?! M-me?!" Lum stammers. "I'm fine! I'm fine!!"  
  
Shinobu gazes at her, then hums. "I understand! You're worried I might  
be upset because Kae-kun had a prior girlfriend before coming here, right?!"  
  
The Oni faints! "You know?!!"  
  
"Of course I do," the Terran smiles. "Kae-kun told me all about her!  
Ataru-kun never told me about Windy, nor did Mendou-san tell me about Asuka!!  
In fact, Kae-kun wants me to meet Naromo! How does that tickle you?!"  
  
Lum seems flummoxed. Shinobu had to be on a roll if she forgot that  
Mendou never knew about Asuka before she was unveiled long after Ataru's ex-  
girlfriend and the scion of Japan's richest family had started dating.  
"Um...that's nice, Shinobu! R-really nice!!"  
  
"Good!!" Shinobu nods, icily glaring at the Oni. "Now, if you don't  
mind, I don't want you prowling around me when I'm with Kae-kun! If I catch  
you, I'll make all of Lan's idiotic attempts at vengeance look tame when I'm  
finished with you!! Understand, Lum?!"  
  
"N-no problem...!" Lum readily nods.  
  
Shinobu triumphantly marches away. Reiko stares at Lum. "Why didn't  
you try to tell Shinobu that you think Kaeru-oji-chan's friends are human?"  
  
"Would you?!" the Oni stammers, staring at the Noukiite.  
  
* * *  
  
The remainder of the day passes uneventfully. Nokoko and Lum team  
together to fashion a large dinner for their returned sibling. It is the  
first time Shinobu has been exposed to the Oni's recently refined culinary  
skills. "Wow!!" she readily gobbles a serving of taimeshi. "This is the best  
food I've ever had! Can I have some more?!" she holds out her bowl.  
  
"Thanks," Lum smiles, giving her a new serving. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"How'd you learn to cook like this, Lum?" Shinobu begins on her new  
serving. "You're better than Mendou-san's whole culinary staff!!"  
  
"I can't be **that** good!" the Oni blushes.  
  
"Don't bet on that!" Reiko readily gulps her serving.  
  
Shinobu suspiciously glares at Lum. "Okay, Lum, out with it!! Before  
the Spirit War, you couldn't cook even if your life depended on it! Every  
time you tried, something weird ALWAYS happened!! What's the big secret?!"  
  
Lum shrugs. "I picked it up from Noa-chan."  
  
Shinobu blinks. Those who had seen the Oni's bonding with Noa-chan  
never spoke of the Oni's connection with the Seishin-born-Sagussan bureaucrat.  
"Noa?! She's responsible for this?! But...isn't she still on Sagussa?"  
  
"In the Dream Time, yes," the Oni nods.  
  
Shinobu blinks. "But...?!"  
  
Lum sighs. "Just after the Spirit War, Noa came to me. You were there,  
remember? She wanted to forge some link between Sagussa and myself so I'd  
understand and accept why they want to be with Darling. Since that time, I've  
dreamt of her...and in doing so, learned things I never knew before." She  
taps her bowl. "Like make taimeshi without poisoning everyone I'm serving."  
  
Nokoko, Mal and Reiko giggle. Kaeru remains silent. "But...why have  
you never told us about these dreams?" Shinobu looks confused. "I have to  
admit that questions about Ataru-kun's future has been preying on our minds  
since Inaba-kun gave us the chance to see it!"  
  
"Because it's none of your business," Lum sips her juice. "Besides, you  
know what'll happen if Mendou or the guards learned of it."  
  
Shinobu's eyes roll. "True."  
  
Dinner ends without further comment. As Lum, Mal and Nokoko clean up  
and Reiko proceeds to her bedroom to do her homework, Shinobu and Kaeru meet  
in the living room. "Curious," Ataru's brother muses. "Ataru himself will  
soon become the *daite'cha* of the Sagussan Fifth Republic, while at the same  
time, I am an active participant in the establishment of the Nagussan Fifth  
Republic. Would that be considered...fate, Shinobu?"  
  
In answer, Cherry appears! "Did someone say something about fate?!"  
  
Shinobu is decked by an explosion!! Kaeru blinks, then respectfully  
bows his head to the Buddhist monk. "Forgive me, Eminent One," the Nagussan  
intones. "I did not believe your kind had preceded us to this sector."  
  
Cherry blinks. "Um...are you sure you know who you're taking to?"  
  
"Cherry!!" Lum snarls, leaning over Kaeru to glare at the monk. "What  
are you doing here?! You know Darling doesn't like it when you visit!! Now  
scat or I'll make sure Darling'll never have to worry about you again!!!"  
  
"Enough, Lum! There are more important things to concern ourselves with  
than Ataru's paranoid desires to isolate himself from the truth!!" Cherry  
points at Kaeru. "I've come to warn the child of the pegasus of his destiny."  
  
"My destiny?" Kaeru looks concerned. "Oh, you must be a Majujjou  
precognitive philosopher. Please elucidate further."  
  
Lum, Cherry and Shinobu stare at the Nagussan. "'Majujjou?!'"  
  
"Yes," Kaeru nods. "A spiritually advanced race which inhabit a world  
within two thousand light years of Nagussa. They have the inherent ability to  
teleport themselves over interstellar distances, believing they are guided by  
the great Universal Power to seek their own destiny."  
  
The Oni shakes her head. "Um...Cherry's no Majujjou," she smiles.  
"He's just a normal Terran monk."  
  
"And an annoying one at that!" Shinobu glares at the monk in question.  
  
"Curious," Kaeru stares at Cherry. "He seems so much like a Majujjou."  
  
"How?!" both girls prompt.  
  
"By the instantaneous method he made himself appear before us."  
  
Lum and Shinobu are decked by an explosion!! "Maybe he IS a Majujjou,"  
the latter moans.  
  
"It is to wonder," the former sighs.  
  
Kaeru stares at Cherry. "You were stating?"  
  
"Ah, yes!" Cherry nods, visibly pleased that he has finally encountered  
someone who is willing to take him seriously. "Hark and listen well, my boy!  
The fate of your adopted world now rests on your shoulders!"  
  
"The fate of Nagussa?" concern crosses Kaeru's face. "How so?"  
  
"Simple. You will soon learn of a great secret which has been masked  
from those you dearly care for. The revelation of this secret will expose a  
deadly conspiracy which will, if unchecked, destroy that which you seek to  
create! You must prepare yourself for this conflict, Kaeru. Thousands will  
depend on your success."  
  
"I see," Kaeru nods. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Cherry leans close to Kaeru. "Beware your brother Ataru. The  
demons within him may potentially aid the evil threatening Nagussa. If they  
are allowed to emerge, then nothing will save those you love!"  
  
Ataru's brother blinks. "I was unaware my brother possessed hostile  
spirits within his body which could destroy innocents."  
  
"They are there!" Cherry warns. "Be assured of that. Those who  
presently surround you have had bitter personal experience with these demons.  
They can attest to what you will be forced to face."  
  
"I understand," Kaeru nods. "Is there anything further?"  
  
"Yes," the monk sniffs, staring around the room. "Is that taimeshi I  
smell?! Is there any left?!"  
  
Lum and Shinobu faint! Kaeru produces a heaping bowl of leftover  
taimeshi. "Is this what you desire?" the Nagussan innocently inquires.  
  
"Yes!!" Cherry licks his lips, then takes the bowl. "Remember my words,  
my son, and success for you and Nagussa is assured!"  
  
He disappears with the wind. Lum and Shinobu stare disbelievingly at  
Kaeru. "Why'd you listen to that annoying idiot?!!" the former demands. "And  
why'd you give him all my leftover taimeshi?!!"  
  
"Because it is tradition to give wandering Majujjou gifts of food on  
their travels," Kaeru shrugs, visibly wondering from what sort of hostile,  
inhumane place does the Oni hail.  
  
"He's *not* a Majujjou!!" Shinobu snaps.  
  
"Are you positive?" Kaeru muses. "The manner by which he transports  
himself was more than sufficient to convince me he is Majujjou."  
  
Lum and Shinobu sigh...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Lum moves to leave. "Well, I'm heading back to Tomobiki," she  
looks at Shinobu, who relaxes in the living room. "Want a lift, Shinobu?"  
  
"No, thanks," her classmate smiles. "I called my mother and told her I  
was staying here for the night."  
  
Lum blinks. "R-really?" she stammers. "Well, that's up to you, I  
suppose...just as long as Nokoko-chan and Mal-chan know you're here."  
  
"I told them," Shinobu nods.  
  
The Oni stares in confusion at her classmate. Suspecting what she did  
about the Nagussans, she knew that when Naromo arrived tomorrow, Shinobu's  
hopes of a happy life with Kaeru would be dashed. She looks outside to see  
Nokoko and Mal coming back from visiting Ookako and Hei. Flying to them, Lum  
lands right in front of her sister-in-law. "What's this about you allowing  
Shinobu to stay overnight?!!" she demands.  
  
"What about it?!" Nokoko looks confused.  
  
"You know what I told you!" Lum snaps. "Having Shinobu sleep with  
Kaeru-chan won't do her any good when Naromo arrives!!"  
  
"So?!" Kaeru's sister shrugs. "Let her find out on her own, I say! It  
might teach her finally to stop chasing people who're already taken!!"  
  
"You must agree that all our words advising her to relax have not been  
effective," Mal adds. "In a sense, sister, this is the **only** way to make  
Shinobu-chan learn her mistakes!"  
  
Lum considers the point, then nods. "Oh, okay! I just don't want her  
to tear the place to pieces when she does find out!"  
  
"Trust us," Nokoko laughs. "She won't get the chance. She makes a grab  
for a chair and she gets a one-way express trip back to Tomobiki!!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" Lum nods. "I'll see you in the morning!"  
  
The Oni flies to her scout. Just as she is about to board, she is  
stopped by Nokoko's yell. "Hey, Lum-chan!!!"  
  
"What is it?!" she calls back.  
  
"Don't tell Kinshou or Muchi about Kaeru-chan!!" Nokoko laughs.  
  
"Don't worry!!" Lum waves as she steps inside. "I won't even tell my  
parents or Ten-chan!!! 'Night!!"  
  
In minutes, the scout rockets away from Oshika...  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaeru's alive?!!" Benten gasps.  
  
Lum's scout is now in hover-orbit in Tomobiki. The Oni has updated her  
friend about the events surrounding the return of Ataru's brother to Earth.  
"That's right!!" the Oni nods. "He's really nice! You should come down and  
meet him before he returns to Nagussa!"  
  
"You told his parents yet?!" the Fukunokami muses.  
  
"Nope!" Lum shakes her head. "That's why I'm scrambling this message,  
just to ensure Lan doesn't get too nosy, then decides to stick her nose where  
it doesn't belong!"  
  
Almost in emphasis, an inhuman bellow from far below echoes through the  
scout's hull. "So I hear," Benten smirks. "You better make sure Jariten  
doesn't get wind of it, either! He'll blab it to every person in sight!"  
  
"Well, he's been too busy with school and Minami-chan to worry too much  
about what I've been doing," the Oni smiles. "I think Darling's idea about  
sending Ten-chan to school's worked out really well. He hasn't caused any  
problems since."  
  
"That's good," the Fukunokami nods. "He's an okay kid; it's just that  
he likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, then when he's caught, he  
pleads that he's only just a nice boy! Sheesh!! I hope any kid I have  
doesn't turn out like that!!"  
  
"Hopefully not," Lum's eyes roll. "Oh, speaking of which, I don't think  
you'll have to worry much about Shinobu getting puppy-eyes whenever Nassur-  
chan's around again."  
  
"How so?!" Benten looks surprised.  
  
"Because now, all she's got eyes for is Kaeru-chan."  
  
The huntress blinks. "Wait! I thought you told me that Kaeru's got a  
girl waiting for him back on Nagussa. And if what you suspect about those  
people's true, then Shinobu loses out again!"  
  
"Let her find out on her own!" Lum snorts. "It's probably the only way  
she'll ever learn not to horn in on other people's lovers. She still doesn't  
realize that you and Nassur-chan are married."  
  
"Hasn't anyone told her?!" Benten looks surprised.  
  
"Nope," the Oni giggles. "Everyone's too scared to tell her. They  
think she'll take it out on all of them when she does find out. Mie-chan's  
waiting for the chance to tell her. She wants to put such a spin on it that  
Shinobu'll believe Lan, Mendou and the guards *deliberately* kept everyone  
quiet just to protect themselves!"  
  
The Fukunokami falls over. "Shit, you're getting caustic in your old  
age, aren't you?!!" she gasps.  
  
Lum laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
...while elsewhere, Shinobu's sneezes again. "Oooh!! Who's talking  
about me this time?!" she moans, rubbing her nose.  
  
"You still up, Shinobu?" a sleepy Nokoko walks into the living room,  
dressed now in an oversized T-shirt.  
  
"I'm about ready to head to bed," Shinobu yawns, standing and stretching  
herself. "I'll just see if Kae-kun's alright, then I'll go to sleep."  
  
She proceeds upstairs to Ataru's room. "Hold on a sec'!" Nokoko yawns.  
  
Shinobu turns around...just in time to catch a small box. "What's  
this?!" she looks confused.  
  
"You'll need 'em," Nokoko sighs as she heads back to her bedroom.  
"Ataru-chan and Lum-chan keep a supply. 'Night!"  
  
Ataru's sister walks into her room, then closes the door behind her.  
Confused, Shinobu opens the box...then extracts a series of square vacuum-  
sealed packages containing a obviously recognizable contraceptive aid. She  
blanches as she realizes what is in her hands. "Gods, they actually have this  
stuff in the house?!!" she exclaims. Setting the condoms aside, Shinobu turns  
to proceed to Ataru's bedroom...then stops, turns back and extracts one.  
"Just in case," she muses.  
  
A second later, she opens the door and looks in. "Kae-kun, are you  
still awake...URK!!!!" she exclaims, her face now sheet-white.  
  
Kaeru is now seated in the bed scanning Ataru's diaries. That would not  
be so strange...were he not nude! "Is there a problem, Shinobu?"  
  
Shinobu has turned her back to Ataru's brother, her face now flush red.  
"Um...c-could y-you please p-put your p-pants on...?!" she stammers.  
  
Kaeru blinks, then nodding, stands and slips on his trousers. "You seem  
ill-at-ease, Shinobu. Is there something amiss?"  
  
Cautiously staring at him, Shinobu breathes out in relief on seeing his  
privates covered. "Sorry about that," she slips into the room. "I just was  
taken aback when I saw you with no clothes on."  
  
"Oh!" he nods understandingly. "Does the lower extremities of my body  
repulse you in some fashion?"  
  
"Er...n-no!!" she stammers, shaking her head. "You don't understand.  
In Japan, people normally wear pyjamas when they sleep."  
  
"Pyjamas?!" confusion crosses his face. "What is the logic of wearing  
clothes when one sleeps? I have never worn such items."  
  
Shinobu blinks, trying desperately to regain some sense of decorum.  
"I...oh, I see," she nods. Perhaps Nokoko's offering was not such a bad idea  
after all. "Um...what are you reading?" she nods to the bed.  
  
Kaeru sits, picking up one book. "These appear to be my brother's  
personal journals. I was perusing them to attempt to better understand the  
people Ataru has interacted with since my departure to Nagussa. You have been  
cited in these journals on many occasions, Shinobu."  
  
"Oh, that's understandable," Shinobu sits beside him. "Lum likes prying  
into those diaries every chance she gets."  
  
Kaeru hums. "That may explain why Ataru kept his journals in that  
secure metal chamber," he nods to a small safe set in one corner. "He made  
use of a most complex security system. I will apologize to him in the future  
for bypassing the system, but I have requirement for information which these  
journals readily provide."  
  
"Well, diaries are always seen as private," Shinobu muses. "As I said,  
Lum loved to peek into them whenever the mood struck her. I'm surprised  
Ataru-kun didn't get some sort of safe earlier."  
  
"So I have ascertained," Kaeru muses. "He noted in an entry dated  
ninety-eight days ago that he obtained a safe to ensure that Lum would never  
again be privy to his innermost thoughts and feelings."  
  
Ninety-eight days ago? Shinobu quickly visualizes a calendar. The last  
weeks of September was when Ataru's mood radically altered, a harbinger of the  
Spirit War. It stunned Shinobu that so much happened in such a small period  
of time. "Why did you want to look at the diaries, Kae-kun?" she muses.  
  
"To better understand what sort of person my brother is," he sighs.  
"Prior to the journal entry I mentioned, Ataru seemed quite grossly uncaring  
of his surroundings. He rarely made negative comment towards anyone. The  
only ones who earned his ire were fellows named Cherry, Mendou, Megane, Chibi,  
Paama and Kakugari. His comments towards any female were always positive."  
  
"Well, that was the way he was like," Shinobu smiles.  
  
"So it seems," he nods. "However, in the wake of the journal entry I  
mentioned, his mood radically transformed. He was critical of everyone he  
knew, even those with whom he was once quite flattering. Lum has been the  
recipient of some very critical comments from my brother, as have yourself."  
  
That did not surprise Shinobu. Ataru had systematically dismantled his  
opinions of everyone apart as he was attempting to bring a firmer sense of  
control to his life. Those he found too undeserving of his respect, he no  
longer considered friends. Shinobu had obviously become one of them. Now,  
she had a chance to regain the ground she lost. "Kae-kun?" she smiles.  
  
"Yes?" he looks at her.  
  
Shinobu's hand drifts over to gently grasp his. "I hope I never earn  
any negative criticism from you."  
  
Kaeru blinks, then gently reaches over to draw Shinobu into his arms.  
"I suspect not," he muses.  
  
Shinobu smiles as they kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	35. My Darlings United (Story #26, Parts 4-6...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "My Darlings United" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-sixth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "MY DARLINGS UNITED," once calm has been restored, Kaeru  
then produces pictures of his shipmates. Seeing that his friend Keri wears  
glasses, Lum comes to the astounding conclusion that the Nagussans are organic  
humans. That does not bode well for Shinobu as Nokoko later notes; Kaeru  
supposedly has a sweetheart in his fellow engineer Naromo. Nokoko and the  
Nendo-kata agree not to tell Shinobu about Kaeru's relationship with Naromo.  
That agreement becomes unnecessary when Kaeru himself informs his wanna-be  
lover. Much to her surprise, Kaeru desires to introduce Naromo and Shinobu  
when the former returns to Earth. Since Kaeru believes Naromo is an android,  
Shinobu has no worries, thus continues to avidly pursue Ataru's brother. Lum  
returns to Tomobiki after cooking an excellent meal (much to Shinobu's  
surprise), then updates Benten about what has happened. That evening, Shinobu  
and Kaeru begin to intimately explore their growing attraction...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Shinobu's eyes open.  
  
The teenager yawns as the familiar scene of Ataru's and Lum's bedroom  
enters her vision. She finds herself facing away from the other mass in bed.  
Shinobu sighs. She and Kaeru did not comsumate their relationship last night.  
There was no need; chances for that would come later. However, it had been  
the first time Ataru's ex-girlfriend had been very intimate with any man.  
Kaeru, despite his rational demeanor, was quite passionate when he allowed  
himself to express his sexuality. Shinobu could not help but smile. Their  
relationship had got off to an excellent start. "Oh, Kae-kun, are you up?"  
she romantically sighs as she looks over her shoulder...  
  
...to see another woman sharing her bed, now staring curiously at her.  
"Eh?!!" Shinobu nearly bolts clear of the covers. "Who are you?!!"  
  
"Good morning," the other woman evenly announces. "Are you sufficiently  
reactivated to commence today's activities?"  
  
Shinobu blinks as details become apparent: a perfectly sculptured face  
framed with blonde hair tied in side pigtails; wide, expressive blue eyes; and  
a Romanesque-nose over very sensuous lips. "N-n-Naromo...?!" she stammers.  
  
The other woman sits up. "Correct."  
  
Shinobu blinks. Her pictures did not do the Nagussan justice! Aside  
from a face which would reduce men to slobbering idiots, Naromo possessed a  
perfectly sculptured body which would make fashion models drool in envy. Her  
bust is neither massive or dimunitive, there is no unnecessary mass around her  
waist, her arms and legs were well-exercised...NOTHING is wrong with Naromo!  
Shinobu feels quite inferior as she automatically compares herself with the  
Nagussan. "Um...if you're here, where's Kae-kun?" Shinobu looks around.  
  
"In a meeting with his parents in the living room," Naromo reports. "He  
reactivated himself two-point-one hours ago, at the time of our arrival. You  
seemed physically fatigued, therefore, Kaeru believed you required an  
additional period of slumber before you would be fit to face the new day."  
  
"Th-then why are y-you here?!" Shinobu points down.  
  
"Because I was...concerned," a touch of concern crosses the Nagussan's  
face, her face flushing. "I was concerned that Kaeru would locate someone  
which would persuade him to depart his life on Nagussa and allow him to live  
here on Earth. I did not...desire for him to leave me."  
  
Shinobu blinks. Naromo was blushing! But...if she was an android,  
would she blush?! "Um...what's wrong with your face?" the Terran points.  
  
Naromo feels her cheeks. "I...appear to be physically manifesting a  
form of...discomfort," her cheeks redden. "I realize Kaeru and you have  
experienced an intense physical attraction with each other prior to my  
arrival, yet to not explain my presence here would be illogical. At the same  
time," she stares intently at Shinobu, "...I find you are the most  
aesthetically pleasing sentient I have to date encountered."  
  
"M-m-me?!!" Shinobu stammers, clapping her reddening cheeks, turning  
away from Naromo's gaze. "B-b-beautiful?!! I'm n-nobody compared to y-you,  
Naromo...!!"  
  
"That appears to be correct," Naromo nods. "According to both Kaeru and  
his genetic duplicate, I am the most physically attractive female on Nagussa.  
That fact is further emphasized by the many people, both male and female, who  
desire me as an intimate partner."  
  
"I-I w-wouldn't blame them," Shinobu gulps.  
  
A touch of annoyance crosses Naromo's face. "None the less, until Kaeru  
physically matured enough so that we could commence an intimate relationship,  
I felt others' desire for me...incomplete."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then looks at her. "'Incomplete?!' You mean...?"  
  
"They were only attracted to my physical aesthetics," Naromo explains.  
  
The Terran finds herself nodding. The attraction all the boys held to  
Lum was purely physical, as was Ataru's attraction to most girls. "But, Kae-  
kun was different, right?" she probes.  
  
"Correct," the Nagussan nods. "Kaeru and I were introduced by his  
parents shortly prior to his mustering into the Defence Force. We discovered  
that there was not only a physical attraction between us, but a psychological  
attraction developed within a short period. In time, we desired never to be  
parted from the other. I believe you address that as...love?"  
  
Shinobu hesitantly nods. "S-so what happens now...?"  
  
Naromo sighs. "I cannot speculate. With the discovery that Kaeru's  
genetic duplicate has made, much is now being called into question."  
  
"Discovery?!" Shinobu blinks, realizing that Naromo speaks of Ataru.  
"What discovery?!"  
  
In response, Naromo reaches to the bed stand, extracting an X-acto  
knife. She lightly jabs it at the tip of one finger. Shinobu gasps when she  
sees an all-too recognizable dark red liquid seep out of the wound.  
"Blood...!" she shudders, shaking her head. "Th-that's blood...!!"  
  
"Correct," Naromo nods. "Ataru discovered that we...all of us on  
Nagussa...are organic humanoids such as yourself."  
  
The Terran is speechless...  
  
* * *  
  
After bathing and dressing, Shinobu and Naromo enter the living room.  
There, the Terran is surprised to see Lum, Nokoko and Mal entertaining guests.  
Like Kaeru, they all wear the silver Nagussan jumpsuit. "Good morning,  
Shinobu," Kaeru rises. "Are you functioning well?"  
  
Shinobu feels hesitation fire up her backbone. If Kaeru knew of  
Naromo's true nature, what did that mean for her. "I'm...fine," she blushes,  
hesitantly nodding. "Really! I'm okay!"  
  
Lum, Nokoko and Mal warily eye Shinobu, quickly deducing her fib. A  
Nagussan rises. "Kaeru, is this your friend?" she asks.  
  
Shinobu blinks on recognizing Kaeru's mother Kouhae. As with Naromo,  
mere pictures did not do the Nagussan minister justice. While Kaeru's  
girlfriend was the purest essence of "kawaii," his mother had a reserved  
demeanor which reminded the Terran of Oyuki. Her skin was milky white and  
flawless, her brown eyes sparkling with life, her face resembling the perfect  
mould of beauty modern fashion models spend years striving for. She moves  
with stunning grace as her hand gently grasps Shinobu's. "You must be Shinobu  
Miyaki," Kouhae lightly smiles, giving Shinobu's hand a gentle squeeze. "I  
must confess that I find Kaeru's description of you woefully inadequate. I  
believe that is how much he finds you quite desirable."  
  
Steam now billows from Shinobu's collar. NO ONE had ever heaped such  
praise on her before, not even Mendou! "W-well...!" she finally stammers.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I would gladly discuss your desire to be  
intimate with my son," Kouhae sighs. "Both he and Naromo have concluded that  
they desire your presence in their family unit. Unfortunately, there are more  
important matters to discuss. May we discuss this at a more convenient time?"  
  
Shinobu stops. BOTH Kaeru AND Naromo wanted her?! How was she supposed  
to take that?! "Um...s-sure!" she finally nods.  
  
Kouhae nods, then returns to Raikue's side. Shinobu quickly notices  
that the other guests are Kaeru's and Naromo's shipmates. Before she could  
greet them, she feels Naromo's hand gently grasp hers. "It is more than  
pleasing that Kaeru's mother approves of you," the Nagussan engineer gently  
whispers in the Terran's ear. "It made my desire to be intimate with you all  
the more relevant."  
  
Shinobu suppresses a gulp as Naromo lets go of her hand. "Er...r-  
right," she stammers, then notices pleased smiles on Lum's, Nokoko's and Mal's  
faces. She could understand why the latter two would be pleased. But the  
Oni? Unusual. She then notices someone absent. "Where's Ataru-kun?"  
  
"He's still on Nagussa," Lum reports. "Darling's helping Raikue-oba-  
chan's fellow thoughtmasters try to discover why they've been lied to."  
  
"Lied to?!" Shinobu looks surprised.  
  
"They're human," the Oni sighs. "As human as you or I. I asked Keri,"  
she nods to the bespeckled science officer, "...to give a blood sample to  
Nicole to analyze. She reported that it was A-positive, the same as mine and  
Darling's. There were the natural differences since she's Hiyaken, I'm Oni  
and Darling's Terran, but all the necessary factors matched perfectly."  
  
Shinobu shakes her head. "But...why?!!" she looks at Kouhae. "Weren't  
you ever told?!"  
  
"Negative," Kaeru's mother sighs. "When we emerged from the Factory, we  
had been programmed with the belief that we were artificially-created sentient  
beings...androids in your lexicon."  
  
Shinobu steps over, sitting beside Kaeru and Naromo. "So...what  
convinced Ataru-kun differently?"  
  
"His process of elimination was quite...rational," Kouhae's eyebrows  
twitch, obviously annoyed by her failure to understand the enormity of the  
deception her people had been victims of. "Ataru discovered that he was  
sexually aroused when he was in the presence of Naromo, Stari, Tsuri or Keri.  
Further investigation directed him to believe we were organic beings."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "I still can't understand how Ataru-kun would make that  
leap in logic," she shakes her head. "I mean, even with the fact that Naromo  
blushed when we were in bed, that would lead me to believe that you're the  
products of a highly advanced culture."  
  
"True," Raikue nods. "All of us on Nagussa were led to believe what you  
stated. However, Kaeru's brother so strongly believed otherwise that he  
convinced us to return to Earth and seek another opinion. Courtesy of Ataru's  
child-mate," she indicates Lum, "...we have that second opinion."  
  
Shinobu hums. She still was unconvinced that Ataru of all people could  
make such an astounding conclusion. Ataru indeed was not attracted to any  
artificially-created female like Dakejinzou Shogai. Yet, he found it within  
himself to continue to question until he concluded that the Nagussans were  
human. Given Ataru's past ineptitude, that was incredible! "So...what  
happens now?" Nokoko gently inquires.  
  
"As we speak, Ataru is assisting the Education Directorate in their  
analysis of the Factory," Raikue reports. "We should return to Nagussa post-  
haste to hear the results of their investigations."  
  
"Stari," Kouhae glances at the "Ganshiki's" commander, "...prepare your  
ship for departure."  
  
"At once, Minister," Stari stands, then faces her crewmates. "Proceed  
aboard and prepare for departure."  
  
The crew stand and walk out of the house, including Kaeru and Naromo.  
The two do not say a word to Shinobu as they depart. Shock crosses Shinobu's  
face, which quickly turns to a sense of rejection. Kouhae and Raikue stand,  
facing Lum. "Do you wish to accompany us on our journey, Lum?" the minister  
inquires. "I believe Ataru would desire your presence on Nagussa."  
  
"*Datcha!*" the Oni readily nods. "I'll just call my teacher to tell  
him where I'll be for the next while, then I'll pack some clothes so Darling  
can have something to change into when I see him."  
  
"Don't bother, Lum-chan," Mal smiles. "We'll be more than happy to  
inform Koosei-kun...**after** you have departed, of course."  
  
Lum laughs, then flies upstairs to pack. Kouhae turns to Shinobu. "Do  
you desire to accompany us, Shinobu?"  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Um...well, I..."  
  
"I am sure my son and Naromo would desire your presence on this  
mission," Kaeru's mother lightly smiles.  
  
She stops, mentally kicking herself for not realizing that Kaeru's and  
Naromo's experience in being intimate with other people was restricted just to  
themselves. They had no knowledge of how Shinobu would react to their  
behaviour. She was assuming again. Past assumptions with Ataru, Mendou and  
Nassur had consistently led her down the road to heartbreak and loneliness.  
It was no wonder that people never gave her any credit for her intelligence.  
  
"I'd love to," she smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
The Nagussan Defence Force Ship "Ganshiki" hovers in high orbit over  
Japan. Shaped like an elongated cigar, it is fitted with warp engine systems  
to both sides fore-and-aft, a large wing assembly amidships and a pyramid-like  
superstructure forward. The ship presents the aura of a well-exercised  
racehorse as Stari is proud to demonstrate to Shinobu and Lum. The commander  
of the "Ganshiki" is currently guiding a small-crew workpod towards the main  
bridge. The one thing which overwhelms the Oni is the size. "This thing's  
over seven kilometres long...and you call it a *cruiser*?!!" she stares  
disbelievingly at the Hiyaken-turned-Nagussan.  
  
"That is correct," a touch of pride echoes in Stari's voice. "Unlike  
the Sagussans, we have little desire for purely military vessels. This class  
of cruiser is the largest class of starship in the Defence Force. It is more  
than adequate for the job."  
  
Lum dumbfoundedly shakes her head. What surprised her more was that a  
ship of this mass required only six crew: captain, first officer, science  
officer, tactical officer and two engineers. The largest warp-capable ship in  
the local cluster excluding the Gatherer, the Kamahanite's six-kilometre long  
Ultimate Weapon, required a crew of seven thousand. The Nagussans obviously  
were heavily dependant on computers to aid them. Lum wondered if Nagussan  
computers were as sentient as their Sagussan counterparts.  
  
Watching her, Shinobu barely could contain her grin. For the first time  
since she met Lum, Ataru's ex-girlfriend has the extreme pleasure of seeing  
the Oni's reaction after confronting a power which was as technologically  
superior to her home planet as Uru were over Earth. Granted, Lum admitted  
there were technologically superior races in the local cluster: Zephyrus, Vos  
and Yehisril. However, the distance between Uru and Zephyrus was a breachable  
distance; it would not take more than a century before Lum's people were the  
technological equals of Windy's. However, even the Zephyrites were in the  
dust when compared against the Nagussans. "Your people must live in a  
peaceful quadrant," she looks at Stari.  
  
"I believe you are correct in considering it so," Stari nods. "The  
major powers of our quadrant have long strived for some form of harmony. We  
have not strived to politically unite; our peoples are still unprepared for  
the social disruption such a union would cause. Perhaps we shall, perhaps we  
shall not. That is for future generations to decide."  
  
Stari turns her attention to the helm controls, guiding the workpod to  
its docking ring to the port side of the "Ganshiki's" command bridge. As soon  
as they are secure, the three women disembark, proceeding directly to the  
circular bridge deck. "I am in command," Stari sits in the command chair,  
located in the centre of the bridge. "Tsuri, plot return course to Nagussa,  
prepare to break orbit at my command."  
  
The combat officer programs her controls. "Plot complete, manoeuvering  
thrusters at your command, Stari."  
  
"Engage," the captain nods.  
  
The "Ganshiki's" forward viewscreen presents a receding view of Earth as  
the cruiser breaks orbit, vectoring in the general direction of the Zephyrite  
colony of Jiyuu. After giving Tsuri command of the deck, Stari stands, facing  
Lum and Shinobu. "We shall arrive over Nagussa in thirty-three hours, twenty-  
six minutes. I have arranged individual guest quarters for both of you beside  
Minister Kouhae's and Thoughtmistress Raikue's. Shan, escort Lum and Shinobu  
to their quarters so they may relax."  
  
"Yes, Stari," Shan ushers Lum and Shinobu to a turbolift. "This way."  
  
Moments later, Shinobu and Lum are escorted into a large room fitted  
with a single bed and requisite shower, washing, toiletry and clothing  
stations. "This is Lum's room," Shan announces. "Shinobu's is the next room  
down on this side."  
  
"Thanks," the Oni nods. "We'd like to be alone for a bit."  
  
"I understand," the first officer nods, then departs.  
  
Lum and Shinobu sit on the bed. "Gods, nothing's ever simple for us,  
isn't it?!" the Terran sighs.  
  
"I agree," the Oni nods, yawning. "It'll be even crazier the day  
Darling and I go to Sagussa."  
  
Shinobu stops. "Lum, aren't you the least bit concerned about Ataru-kun  
going to this place?! I mean, that's the fulfillment of his dream!"  
  
"So it may be," Lum shrugs. "Besides, I'm not concerned. Noa-chan and  
the others haven't done anything which could worry me."  
  
"Could they be manipulating you?"  
  
The Oni looks aghast. "How *dare* you imply that Noa would do something  
as horrible as that?!!" she demands, bolting to her feet.  
  
The Terran backs away, taken aback by Lum's anger. "Y-you have t-to  
admit that's a possibility...!" she stammers.  
  
"Oh?!" Lum snootily stares at Shinobu. "Why do you say that?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?!! They're after Ataru-kun!!"  
  
Lum's eyes roll. Arguments like this were part of the reason she had  
kept her trips into the Dreamscape to herself. "Look, Shinobu!" Lum snarls.  
"Yes, they're after Darling! However, unlike every other idiot who's come  
after Darling, Noa and her friends want me to be with him!! They're the first  
people connected to Darling who automatically accepted my desire to marry him!  
They **want** me to marry him, live with him, have his children!! NO ONE I've  
met to date with the possible exception of Nassur-chan has ever been so  
accepting of my interest in Darling than they!!"  
  
Shinobu blinks. "And I personally no longer **care** about what you  
want or think is proper!!" Lum jabs a finger into her classmate's breastbone.  
"I had hope that you'd rise above this perverted nonsense you people in  
Tomobiki espouse which has dogged my relationship with Darling since I came to  
Earth!! You're no different then Lan, Mendou or Megane's nerd squad! If you  
can't get a life which **doesn't** count Darling or my being involved, YOU  
have a big problem!! And if you so much as **think** of trying to tell  
everyone what I've told you, I'm going to call Hazel-chan and tell her and the  
other hybrids that you're **still** trying to take Nassur away from Benten!  
Trust me; THEY won't like that one bit!! As a matter of fact, I'd be **very**  
tempted to ask Dakejinzou-chan if she'd be willing to take a contract out on  
**your** head because you've long had this habit of trying to break  
acknowledged couples apart!!! Got me?!!"  
  
"S-s-sure...!" Shinobu stammers, having NEVER been at the receiving end  
of this much anger and resentment from the Oni before.  
  
Lum straightens herself. "Good!! Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to  
change and freshen up!"  
  
"O-okay!" Shinobu nods as she departs the room.  
  
Lum sighs, then sinks into the bed. "Gods, what a pack of morons I live  
with!!!" she shakes her head, clearly exasperated. "Why, why, WHY do I put up  
to those creeps?!! Sometimes, I think Darling was the smart one in moving out  
of that place of fools and madmen!!!"  
  
A tingling feeling caresses Lum's mind. Well, I'm glad you finally  
agree with us on that issue!! a familiar voice echoes.  
  
"Noa!!!" Lum beams as she looks right, seeing an astral image of the  
Seishin-born-Sagussan bureaucrat appear beside her. She then blinks. The  
only time Noa-chan ever appeared to her was when she was asleep. "But...how?"  
  
Simple! Noa-chan giggles, sliding over to slip an arm around Lum.  
The Oni is surprised. It felt as if Noa-chan was really there. However, the  
opaqueness of Noa-chan's form told her otherwise. Each contact between us  
strengthens our bonding. Eventually, we *both* will be able to appear before  
the other regardless of what state of consciousness we're in.  
  
"Oh, that's nice!" Lum light kisses her bond-mate's cheek. "But, what  
brings you here now?!"  
  
We just got wind of your little trip to the other side of the  
galaxy, Noa-chan looks nonchalant. What's up?  
  
Lum blinks, wondering how the Sagussans learned of that, then mentally  
kicks herself. Even if the Gatherer was home, the ship had long deployed  
rover units, stealth-capable automated sentient probes, which scouted planets  
without rest or need of organic mission control components. Rover units had  
been used before when the Gatherer was on its endless hunt for *daishi'cha*,  
then were redeployed for the search for a *daimon'cha* candidate. These days,  
they merely observed various worlds, gathering intelligence which could later  
be used when State Two of the Grand Design began.  
  
The Oni quickly explains the problem with the Nagussans and how Ataru  
was striving to help them overcome what now confronted them. Mm... Noa-  
chan muses, resting her chin on the L formed by her thumb and index finger.  
That could potentially be dangerous. I don't know much about how the  
Nagussans were first created, so I've got no solid advice I could give you.  
  
"What could you tell me?" Lum looks nervous.  
  
Noa-chan explains...  
  
About the time of the Sagussan War of Clone Rights, a terrible plague  
unleashed itself on Nagussa. Within a generation, all native women were dead.  
The survivors quickly attempted several solutions to maintain their society.  
They failed. Finally, the males resolved to die out naturally. To ensure  
that Nagussa's advanced technology would not fall into the hands of races  
which would abuse their "gifts," a Nagussan scientist launched a project not  
so dissimilar to Sagussa's Grand Design. However, the difference was that the  
retrieval unit (Nagussa's version of the Gatherer) was not a dedicated life-  
revival unit, but a mere genetic sample collector.  
  
"Genetic sample collector?!!" Lum looks surprised. "You mean all it was  
after was just DNA?!"  
  
Exactly, Noa-chan nods. Now, the Gatherer was not personally  
invited to Nagussa to see what would happen with the samples taken. Hence,  
we've no idea how these people came about.  
  
"I see," Lum nods.  
  
The Sagussan then looks faint. I've got to stop this, she reaches  
for her forehead. Once you warp out, you'll be out of sending range.  
  
"We could use your help," the Oni looks regretful.  
  
Noa-chan winks as she fades away. Don't worry. The duty watch'll be  
with you just in case things go wrong...  
  
Her astral image disappears. Lum blinks. "'Duty watch?!' What did  
Noa-chan mean by that...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Outside Lum's room, Shinobu stands there, now quite pale from what she  
just overheard. To that point, she had believed Lum had been seeing things,  
imagining things which may have arose from their trip into the Destiny  
Management Dimension. But she had heard Noa-chan's Celtic-like lilt, as  
clearly as if the Sagussan had been physically present in that room. This had  
become too weird! Shuddering, Ataru's ex-girlfriend turns and proceeds into  
her room, then sits down on the bed. What now?  
  
Like her classmates, she had been rendered nearly insensate by the  
Cyborg's thirst for destruction, as he so willingly demonstrated in the Spirit  
War. If that had been a clue as to what is presently allying itself with  
Ataru Moroboshi, **no one** was safe when he turned around and paid Tomobiki  
back all the pain he received over the last two years. Lum warned everyone  
that Ataru was no longer kidding around. He was going to give Tomobiki such  
hell, the Spirit War would be considered tame. Shinobu had no idea what Ataru  
had in mind, but if a Sagussan was capable of projecting her thoughts over the  
distance separating Earth from Sagussa, then they were capable of anything!  
  
Shinobu did not believe Lum's assertion that Noa-chan would never try to  
manipulate the Oni into becoming the Sagussans' willing puppet so they could  
have a clear shot at Ataru. They had to be controlling Lum. That had to be  
the only plausible explanation. Lum had, despite her unique personal habits  
and attitudes, been quite friendly to her classmates...until the Spirit War.  
Afterward, although it was a slow progression, Lum cut herself off from most  
of her classmates and friends, save those Ataru also accepted. This had to be  
the proof Shinobu needed to believe the Sagussans were controlling Lum.  
Before the Spirit War, the Oni had been as unshakable as a rock, sticking to  
her beliefs, her world-view with the strength of Gibraltar.  
  
Until the Spirit War.  
  
Now what? Shinobu concluded there was no existing power which could  
stop the Sagussans from getting what they desired. Further, there was no way  
the Sagussans would tolerate Lum's presence when they obtained what they  
desired. This insane idea that Noa-chan could actually care for, even love,  
Lum was just that: insane! The Oni was a means to an end, that end being  
Ataru. They had already, through Lum, utterly destroyed everyone's sense of  
reality and security. No one was sure of anything anymore. In chaos such as  
that, new realities could be built. Shinobu had a good idea what the  
Sagussans saw as their reality: Ataru among them, Lum destroyed, her friends  
powerless and Tomobiki physically and spiritually crushed, forever!  
  
Shinobu sighs. Telling anyone was wasted breath. None of Lum's friends  
could do a thing to stop the Oni. She would simply reject them, turn her back  
on them as easily as she did her classmates. Not even Nassur with all his  
deductive skill could help; he was so respectful of Lum's personal space, he  
would never seriously consider probing her mind for the problem...until it was  
too late. Even Lum's parents were helpless. Not only was the threat of  
severing ties between them present; Ataru proved how easy THAT was. But if  
the Sagussans were in any way as powerful as the Nagussans, then Uru would be  
stardust if Invader launched a crusade to avenge his child's misfortune.  
  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend moans as sleep overwhelms her. It was becoming  
too big a universe for her sake...  
  
* * *  
  
"Stari, sensors indicate a Sagussan rover unit following us," Keri  
reports after making a cursory sensor sweep.  
  
Stari and Kouhae look surprised. "A rover unit?" the minister muses.  
"Are you sure, Science-first?"  
  
"Positive, Minister," Keri nods. "Identification code Rover Sierra-Two-  
ten. One of six like units reported by the Chamber of Eternity which are  
presently assigned to observe Earth."  
  
Stari looks at her superior. "Course of action, Minister?"  
  
Kouhae considers the matter for a moment. "Signal the probe, Shiplady,"  
she looks at Stari. "Determine its intentions."  
  
"Carry on, Tsuri," the captain nods to the tactical officer.  
  
"Yes, Stari," the raven-haired Hiyaken-turned-Nagussan activates her  
ship's communications panel, then sends a hail.  
  
A second later, a digital transmission is received. "Compliments to the  
Minister of Defence and the crew of N.D.F.S. 'Ganshiki' from Rover Sierra-Two-  
ten," Tsuri interprets the message. "Non-belligerency is affirmed. Rover  
Sierra-Two-ten was assigned by Chamber of Eternity to continue to observe the  
actions of the *daimon'cha's* Other." Surprise crosses Tsuri's face as she  
hears the remainder of the message. "The Chamber and the Gatherer are  
presently aware of Nagussa's current social problem. Will render whatever  
assistance if required, but are still obliged to observe the Non-Interference  
Directive. If necessary, active organic elements will be mobilized if  
assistance is requested by the government of the Republic of Nagussa."  
  
The bridge crew stare at Kouhae. "Minister?" Stari inquires.  
  
The minister nods. "The Sagussans have every right to ensure the safety  
of their *daimon'cha* and his child-mate. Ship-second, signal Rover Sierra-  
Two-ten. Grant it permission to lock alongside the 'Ganshiki' for the trip to  
Nagussa. Inform it to relay to the Chamber of Eternity that we believe the  
problem we confront will not require assistance from Sagussa. Their offer is  
appreciated, however."  
  
"At once, Minister," Tsuri nods, then turns to her board...  
  
* * *  
  
Presently alongside the "Ganshiki," capable of maintaining equal pace  
with the Nagussan cruiser, is an automobile-sized mechanism resembling a  
Volkswagen Beetle with its tires replaced by multi-purpose sensory probes and  
grappling hooks. The Sagussan number "210" is stencilled on the vehicle's  
roof. Where the front windshield would be, someone had, in a fit of most  
illogical humour, stencilled two glaring cartoon eyes on the forward lateral  
sensory array. Combined with the nose-mounted grill-like hydrogen ramscoop  
which was mated to the warp engine assembly aft, the rover unit presented a  
face-on demeanor which would intimidate even Darth Vader!  
  
The rover unit quickly interprets the Nagussans' message, then slides  
itself into a remote alcove on the cruiser's hull. At the same time, its  
long-distance transmitter array relays Kouhae's message to the relay terminal  
on the inside of the Galactic Barrier near Yaminokuni. Once it was physically  
relayed through the Barrier to its opposite number, another transmission would  
see the message safely intact to Sagussa. With that done, the rover unit then  
transmits its hourly scan report to Sagussa, updating the Chamber of Eternity  
and the Gatherer on every event which occurs around the *daimon'cha's* Other.  
  
Of present concern to Rover S-210 was the psionic scan of Shinobu Miyaki  
it made prior to contact with the "Ganshiki." Ataru's ex-girlfriend would be  
horrified to learn that her thoughts about the Other's relationship with the  
Sagussans would soon become common knowledge with the people in question. The  
rover units which patrolled Earth were equipped with a retractable psionic  
probe which allowed them, at random, to scan the mind of anyone of interest.  
Given Shinobu's concern over Lum's bond with Birth Mother #19282, Rover S-210  
decided that a mind-scan was called for. As before, the rover unit's instinct  
was correct. The sentient (Rover S-210 **begrudgingly** used that term when  
forced to describe a native of Tomobiki) had completely misinterpreted the  
*daishi'cha's* intentions with the Other. Then again, what did it expect?  
  
Many would question the rover unit's concern over Shinobu's belief in  
the Sagussans' domination of Lum. There was a very rational reason for such  
concern. While Shinobu or her fellow Terrans were certainly powerless in the  
face of Sagussa's power, there was one element which could prove troublesome,  
two if you counted Lum's cousin: Lan. The young Oni child was insanely  
undisciplined. Worse, the Seishin teenager had long proven her desire to hurt  
the Other in whatever way she could, as often as she could. If news of Ataru  
Moroboshi's relationship to Sagussa became common knowledge, then innumerable  
problems could arise. They potentially ranged from those misguided but  
concerned sentients who would try to separate the *daimon'cha* from his Other  
because of their illogical belief that he would reject the Other for the  
*daishi'cha*, to those malicious sentients who would try to manipulate the  
*daimon'cha* to project Sagussa's power against innocents.  
  
Rover S-210's proposal for a solution was eminent: Shinobu Miyaki had  
to be mind-wiped of what information the Other may have released to her in  
concern with Sagussa. For that, a rover unit was woefully ill-equipped. A  
*daishi'cha* was necessary for such a task. In seconds, the Chamber's reply  
signal is received. Birth Mothers #53631 and #56662 would deploy with the  
Gatherer to Nagussa. Both were the month's Duty *Daishi'cha*, removed from  
the cryogenic slumber of the Dream Time for forty-one days to act as organic  
elements should an emergency arise. Rover S-210 was pleased when he received  
that information. The former *daishi'cha* was a weapons engineer, Yehisrite  
by birth, formerly known as a *pirpirsiw'r*. The latter *daishi'cha* was a  
zoological researcher who had access to the sandpanther colonies. Inevitably,  
the threat of Shinobu's knowledge, and thus to the *daimon'cha* and his Other,  
would be effectively eliminated.  
  
Logical, as always...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, sexy!!" Ataru smiles as Lum lands in his arms. "What's a gorgeous  
babe like you doing in a place like this?!!"  
  
The Oni purrs as they kiss. Behind them, Kaeru, his parents, Naromo and  
Shinobu pause, allowing the lovers their moment of passion. The "Ganshiki"  
made orbit over Nagussa an hour before. Prior to transporting to the capital  
city, Lum and Shinobu were briefed on what to expect on Kaeru's homeworld.  
  
Nagussa is a Class-M world, fourth in a ten-planet binary system. The  
system is located in the centre of what Urusian astronomers address as the  
Thirteenth Stellar Cluster. An Earth-sized planet, Nagussa is a temperate  
world with little in the way of axial tilt, thus little change in seasonal  
climate (it reminds Lum of Reiner's Five). With a 75-25 percentile split  
between water and land, Nagussa's landmass is divided into numerous small  
continents. However, most of Nagussa's twenty official habitations are  
located on island archipelagoes located off continental shores. The capital  
city, addressed simply as Habitation One, is located on one such island.  
  
Surrounding Lum is a futuristic panorama of artistically sculptured  
buildings mixed with broad bands of park and intermittent groves providing  
natural shading. Rising over the city are large habitation towers, each the  
height of Toronto's CN Tower, but structured in a similar manner to Seattle's  
Space Tower: a thin central column topped by a large multi-story pod. The  
towers are connected through enclosed catwalks allowing pedestrians and  
magnetically-driven trams to traverse. Viewing this from the spaceport, in  
one such tower, Lum could only exhale in admiration. "*Datcha!*"  
  
"And then some!" Ataru nods.  
  
He stops, turning to face his long-missing brother. The two stare upon  
the other for what seems an eternity. "Hello, Ataru," Kaeru nods.  
  
"Hello, Kaeru," Ataru curtly nods in return.  
  
Lum blinks, then gently nudges her boyfriend. Darling! she psi-  
links. Won't you say anything more?! He's your brother! Aren't you the  
least bit curious about how he's been over the last fifteen years?!  
  
Ataru does not reply. "Now that we are here, shall we proceed to my  
domicile?" Kouhae proposes. "There, we can discuss with First Thoughtmistress  
Okue about what has been discovered."  
  
The group proceeds to a tram. Lum and Ataru hang back from the others.  
"Darling," the Oni hisses, keeping her voice down. "Why aren't you saying  
something more?! Surely you must be happy that Kaeru-chan's alive and well!"  
  
"How can I be happy when I've just met the guy?!" the Terran retaliates  
as they step aboard the tram, moving to the aftmost seats for some privacy.  
"Did you expect me to leap for joy?! Cry?! Lum-chan, I just **met** the man!  
We're just going to be here for a couple of days trying to figure out why his  
friends were deceived for so long, then go back to Earth! Sheesh, Lum-chan,  
he's got his own **life** on this planet!"  
  
"Darling, don't be angry at him," she sighs. "I know it was because of  
him that you and Nokoko-chan were made to suffer. He's not at fault!"  
  
"You may be right," he nods. "I may be angry. At the same time, I  
realize that it wasn't his fault that my parents were such jerks. Still, I  
can't ask him to forego fifteen years just to be with his brother and sister.  
He's got parents, a lover, friends...and they're all **here**!" he points down  
in emphasis. "You can't ask him to change fifteen years of habits on a whim!"  
  
"No, I can't," she nods. "But try to get to know him. Even if you  
don't acknowledge your parents anymore and he has his own, you are brothers."  
  
"I'll try," he nods.  
  
In seconds, the tram arrives at the tallest tower in Habitation One.  
Everyone stares at the richly decorated receiving hall. Nagussans, all  
demonstrating a wide variety of stature, skin tone and body structure, proceed  
on their business as Kouhae's party disembark. Awaiting them is a statuesque  
female Aojiroi with hazel eyes and coppery-brown hair styled in something  
Vidal Sasson would have produced in the 1960s. Beside her is a blonde-haired,  
blue-eyed Aojiroi with her wavy locks parted over the left eye and cascading  
freely to her bustline. "Welcome to Nagussa," the coppery-haired Nagussan  
steps up. "I am Katakue, Leader of the Republic. This is Okue," she  
indicates her companion, "...First Thoughtmistress. May our home be yours."  
  
"Thank you, Katakue-sama," Lum replies as she and Shinobu respectfully  
bow. "We're happy to be here."  
  
"Excellent," Katakue nods, presenting to the surprise of everyone a  
dazzling smile. "This tower habitation is home to the Republic's Council of  
Elderwomen, our cabinet if you will. Minister, you offered the comfort of  
your hearthfire for our discussion," she glances at Kouhae.  
  
"So I did," Kouhae smiles. "This way."  
  
The crowd proceed to the uppermost level of the tower, containing a  
series of luxurious apartments. Lum is quick to notice two things. First, as  
the Council's title indicated, Nagussa's leaders are women. Second, Nagussa's  
civic leaders are Aojiroi. "I didn't realize that your society emphasized  
racial divisions between the essential services," she comments to Katakue.  
  
"Ah, you noticed," the Leader nods. "You are correct. Unlike the races  
in your quadrant, as much as we have ascertained with intermittent contact  
with Sagussan observation units, the races composing Nagussa's current  
population individually excel in certain occupations while proving inadequate  
in others. Aojiroi, the race in whose form I was moulded, are articulate in  
philosophy, leadership and government. Hiyaken and Tanana are, as you might  
surmise, efficient warriors. Other races fulfil the other necessary roles.  
There are always exceptions to the rule, but they are rare here."  
  
"That's not so true with the *daishi'cha*," the Oni shakes her head.  
"The only race-specific occupation is Education, which is solely filled by  
Tritonian-descent *daishi'cha*. Everyone else has a fair crack at whatever  
job she proves most suitable in. I know of some who've cross-trained in  
several major categories. One Lufy-chan told me about actually changed her  
occupation from clerk to combat hovercycle pilot!"  
  
"Fascinating," Katakue muses, then nods. "Ah! Here we are."  
  
The group enters Kouhae's apartment. Lum blinks. Despite its location  
atop a tower a half-kilometre above ground level, the apartment is not only  
vast in size, it is more luxurious than Nagaiwakai's ranch house in Rishiri-  
tou. "*Datcha!*" she gasps, eyes wide in awestruck disbelief.  
  
"Please enter," Raikue ushers everyone to the central living room. "May  
our home and hearth be yours for a time."  
  
"We thank you," Okue respectfully nods, speaking for the guests.  
  
Raikue proceeds to the kitchen unit to prepare an afternoon snack.  
Kouhae enters what Lum assumes to be the bedroom. Everyone remains in the  
living room, quickly pairing off into couples. Shinobu is guided by Naromo to  
sit beside her and Kaeru. To Lum's not so surprised delight, Katakue and Okue  
possess a very intimate relationship atop their professional one. In a  
minute, Raikue emerges to offer everyone cakes and local tea. Kouhae soon  
emerges, having now changed into more comfortable clothes. As soon as she  
assumes the head of the circle, Raikue proceeds to change. In minutes,  
everyone has tea in hand as the defence minister toasts the gathering. "To  
friends and mates," she smiles. "May they forever bring harmony and peace."  
  
Everyone nods, then drinks. "Now, what's going on here?!" Lum places  
her tea cup down. "What exactly did you people discover?"  
  
Ataru and Okue look at the other, then the former turns to his  
girlfriend. "Well, as near as we can tell, the Factory, the place where  
everyone arose from, actually did tell everyone the truth."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Lum looks surprised.  
  
"We are androids," Okue continues, "...that is, if you take a critical  
look at the definition of that term. An android literally is an artificial  
being created in the form of an organic sentient humanoid."  
  
"In our side of the galaxy, we've come to the point where we divide the  
basic classification into three distinct groups," Ataru adds. "There are  
androids, robots in humanoid form, like the four girls who served Tada-chan.  
There are synthezoids, beings composed of a mix of organic and non-organic  
elements, like Dake-chan. And then, there are bioroids, beings constructed  
from only organic materials. The Nagussans are bioroids."  
  
"You mean like Atako-kun, Shinoko-chan and Ria?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"You got it," Ataru nods. "Each Nagussan was constructed from the basic  
building blocks of life: DNA and RNA taken by their genetic sample collector  
over the past ten millennia. Each was constructed to be an individual unit  
with their own unique DNA/RNA pattern. Two modifications were made, however.  
First, their chromosome pattern which controls aging was slowed down to give  
them a lifespan compatible with Sagussans. Second...they were made sterile.  
Males got vasectomies, females tubal ligations."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "But...how did that lead you to believe that they were  
actually human?!" she shakes her head. "I mean, I know you don't react to  
android and synthezoid women, but still...!"  
  
She stops on feeling Lum's condescending glare. Ataru shakes his head.  
"It was far easier to figure out than that!" he sneers. "First of all, they  
sweat. They were told by the Factory that was their internal cooling systems  
discharging excess vapour. They blush. Circulation problems, the Factory  
said. Nagussans also have sexual arousal. Males get erections, all the way  
to ejaculation. Females have menstruation, not to mention orgasms! If  
**that** doesn't tell you they're human, I don't know what will!!"  
  
"How did you find that out?!" Shinobu sneers. "Did you actually try it  
out with one of them?!"  
  
Ataru rolls his eyes. "No, I *didn't* do it with any of them!" he  
snaps. "Besides, even if I did, it's none of **your** business!!"  
  
Shinobu utters a disbelieving snort, looking away. Lum's eyes roll.  
"Such negative emotion," Raikue whispers to Kouhae. "I am pleased we removed  
Kaeru from Earth. They seem so illogically hostile in that quadrant."  
  
"Indeed," the minister nods, keeping her voice down. "It may be logical  
to ensure Shinobu does not remain with our child."  
  
"So, you were told the truth," Lum concludes, stepping in to prevent the  
hostility between her Darling and his former girlfriend from coming to blows.  
"It just wasn't properly elaborated, right?"  
  
"Correct," Okue nods. "The question which now faces us is what is our  
future course of action? As Ataru stated, we are capable of sexual arousal.  
Do we maintain matters as they are...or do we seek to modify them given the  
new knowledge we possess?"  
  
Lum considers the question. "I say at least to get your vasectomies and  
ligations reversed. It's certainly possible on many planets in our quadrant.  
I'm not sure about here, though."  
  
"It will have to be explored," Kaeru concludes.  
  
"And that, we shall do in tomorrow's Council meeting," Katakue stands.  
"Kouhae, guest quarters will have to be arranged for Ataru, Lum and Shinobu."  
  
"Shinobu can quarter with us, Leader Katakue," Naromo interrupts.  
  
"Of course, Engineer-first," Katakue nods.  
  
"We have already offered Ataru guest quarters here," Kouhae notes. "I  
believe Lum will desire to remain with him."  
  
"You bet!" the Oni beams, nodding.  
  
"Very well, then," the Leader nods...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "My Darlings United" Part 5  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-sixth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF "MY DARLINGS UNITED," Shinobu awakens to discover Naromo  
sharing her bed. Soon, Kaeru's wanna-be lover learns that Lum's suspicions  
about the Nagussans' humanity are true. Much to Shinobu's surprise, both  
Kaeru's mother, Kouhae, and Naromo hope that the Terran's interest in Ataru's  
brother is legitimate. Lum and Shinobu proceed to Nagussa with their friends  
to assist Ataru, who is trying to discover why the Nagussans were lied to  
about the nature of their beings. Along the way, Lum and Shinobu have a fight  
over Ataru's pending trip to Sagussa. Later, Shinobu overhears Lum  
encountering Noa-chan; for the first time, the Sagussan is able to project an  
astral image of herself to the Oni when the latter is conscious. Shinobu  
concludes that the Sagussans are trying manipulate Lum. Eavesdropping on  
Shinobu is a Sagussan rover unit, who arranges for this month's two Duty  
*Daishi'cha* to be on standby just in case. Ataru and Lum reunite on Nagussa.  
Ataru is hesitant on becoming close with Kaeru for the simple reason that he  
had just met the man. And brother or no, he is a stranger. At a meeting in  
Kouhae's apartment, Ataru and First Thoughtmistress Okue explain how they  
concluded that the Nagussans are human. An argument between Ataru and Shinobu  
ensues when the former explains how Nagussans possessed sexual impulses and  
the latter wonders if Ataru actually did it with a Nagussan.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Katakue and Okue return to their quarters next door. Kaeru, Naromo and  
Shinobu proceed to the defence officers' apartment, located in the east end of  
Habitation One. Lum and Ataru remain with Kaeru's parents. Ataru is not in a  
good mood. "That condescending bitch!" he snarls as he and Lum sit on their  
bed. "How dare she assume she has the right to dictate what I can and can't  
do?! She's not my mother...and I certainly as hell didn't give her the right  
to become my mother when I disowned the one I had!"  
  
"She's always been like that?" Lum sighs. "No one's ever bothered to  
redress her on that. I don't think anyone's dared since they're so afraid of  
her reaction. Gods, she'll never learn a thing, won't she?!"  
  
"Not until you leave Tomobiki, I suspect," Ataru sighs. "I'm tempted  
that at graduation, we should send her a letter saying 'Hey, stupid! Did you  
happen to know Nassur and Benten are married?!'"  
  
Both laugh, imagining Shinobu's reaction. "Then again, if things go one  
way, we may never have to worry about Shinobu again," Lum muses.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Did you know she's got an eye for your brother now?"  
  
He blinks. "I didn't know that. You sure?"  
  
"Positive," she nods. "Oh, by the way, did you find out how Nagussan  
relationships actually work, Darling?"  
  
"Yeah," he lays back on the bed. "It's practically anything goes. The  
traditional Nagussan family was composed of three adults: one male, two  
female. The females were in charge of everything. They were the landowners,  
the leaders, the teachers, the philosophers, the businesswomen...everything!  
Sort of like Earth prior to the rise of paternalistic religions."  
  
"Or the old Urusian Empire prior to the Union Revolution," she muses.  
"The Houses were always patriarchal in descent. All the power always fell to  
the eldest son, not the eldest daughter."  
  
He nods. "Right. Nagussan males were usually regulated to manual  
labour, hunting and fighting. As technology advanced, the planet got into  
space travel and the Fourth Republic became a political entity, gender  
equality became the norm. However, a lot of old traditions never really died  
here. The Council of Elderwomen, for example."  
  
"We have to ensure that happens on Sagussa. No need to repeat the mess  
before the Clone Wars," she sighs, then remembers something. "Wait! You said  
that the traditional family was one man, two girls. Are there other types?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" he nods. "I've seen homosexual and lesbian couples,  
heterosexual, bisexual threesomes both male and female dominated, homosexual  
and lesbian threesomes, even some foursomes! All of it driven by pure love.  
Ah, that's a relief! As a matter of fact, what we'd consider the standard  
heterosexual couple is **rare** on this planet."  
  
"I see," she smiles. "That explains Naromo."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's taken very personal interest in Shinobu," she snorts. "I think  
she wants to share Kaeru-chan with Shinobu."  
  
"How's she taking it?"  
  
"I don't think she knows what to do!!" Lum howls with delight. "Wh-what  
do you think I should do, Darling? Tell her how Noa-chan and I get along?"  
  
"Oh, hell, no!" Ataru snorts.  
  
"That's true!" she recovers. "As a matter of fact, she's convinced that  
I'm somehow being possessed by Noa-chan! Can you believe that?!"  
  
"I could," he sighs. "She's no different than the other clods down in  
Tomobiki. One thing that changes beyond their control and they go ballistic!  
Part of me would gladly see her off with Kaeru and Naromo...but part of me's  
afraid that Kaeru'll suffer if Shinobu doesn't change!"  
  
"I don't think Naromo'll allow that, Darling," she smiles. "You know,  
that's the best part of your game with Tomobiki."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That you actually rigged it in such a way that when they're trapped,  
they actually LIKE what you set up for them!" she snickers.  
  
He sighs, pride shining on his face at the first plan he ever conceived  
which was guaranteed to succeed. "That's why we're going to win this one,  
Lum-chan," Ataru smiles.  
  
"Yeah," Lum purrs as she leans over him.  
  
They kiss...just as the door opens. "Ataru? Lum?" Kouhae ventures.  
  
Ataru and Lum part, then look at their host...who now is dressed in a  
lace-up teddy and panties! The Terran feels his pulse accelerate as the Oni  
turns red on seeing the Nagussan in such intimate clothing. "Wh-what is it,  
Kouhae-oba-chan...?" Lum stammers.  
  
"Raikue and I are about to take intimate delight in the other's  
company," the minister smiles. "It would be considered rude if we did not ask  
our guests to join us. Such emotional output is considered normal here."  
  
Both teens gag. "You want us to join you in an **orgy**?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Yes," Kouhae looks down on herself. "When we first visited Earth, our  
shipmates discovered this most unique establishment which distributes items of  
clothing such as what I wear now. It is addressed as Frederick's. I do not  
exactly remember where the other away team located this establishment. We  
obtained a listing of the items they offered, then sought to duplicate and  
advance them to standards we found enjoyable. So, would you care to join us?"  
  
Ataru and Lum stare at the other...  
  
* * *  
  
"That jerk!" Shinobu hisses as she and Naromo proceed toward the  
latter's apartment. Both are now alone, Kaeru now acting as the "Ganshiki's"  
duty officer. "How dare he think he has the right to preach to me!!"  
  
"Do you speak of Ataru?" Naromo stares curiously at her.  
  
"No, I'm talking about Mendou-san!" the Terran snorts. "Of **course**  
I'm talking about Ataru-kun!"  
  
"Why do you believe him arrogant?" the Nagussan hums.  
  
"Didn't you notice?!"  
  
"I did notice the hostile emotions you emitted to the other," Naromo  
nods. "However, I did not understand what precipitated this exchange."  
  
Shinobu sighs. "Well, before he started to change, he never cared about  
what others thought of him. Lum tried to keep him in line, but he ignored her  
every chance he got. Then came the Spirit War and Ataru-kun moved to Oshika.  
After that, he made it awfully clear that he would not stop until Lum was  
living with him in Oshika, away from Tomobiki. He then started to treat us  
like dirt. Our thoughts, our opinions, didn't matter to him! We couldn't try  
to advise him about what he was doing to Lum, much less us. We were less than  
dirt to him! That jerk! Is that the way he's always thought of us?!"  
  
"Perhaps so," Naromo muses. "However, at present, Ataru believes that  
none of you have any right to question whatever decision he formulates,  
whether it concern himself, his child or Lum."  
  
Shinobu stares at her friend. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Kaeru made photocopies of Ataru's personal journals. I...was curious  
as to what sort of person Kaeru's brother is. While on the return journey to  
Nagussa, I made myself familiar with Ataru's journals. They were informative,  
not only about Ataru but of those who consider themselves his friends."  
  
"And what did you conclude from them?"  
  
"That Ataru's thought patterns and beliefs are similar to our own,"  
Naromo smiles. "For an inordinate length of time, Ataru believed he had no  
responsibility to himself or his surroundings. Whatever others said, he  
either acknowledged or discarded. However, prior to the event you address as  
the Spirit War, Ataru discovered that Lum's presence...and the presence of  
those who came in Lum's wake...was potentially harmful to himself. He  
realized that he had to formulate controls on his environment which no one,  
not even Lum, could ever breech. Hence, his adversarial approach toward you.  
When he realized that he desired a future which included Lum as his life-mate,  
he decided the time had come that those who 'pretended' for whatever reason to  
be his friends or hers would have to be...eliminated. You were on that list."  
  
Shinobu pales. "The reason I stated that Ataru is similar to ourselves  
is that for a long period of time, we believed everything the Factory informed  
us of our state of being," Naromo continues. "We never questioned nor further  
investigated the Factory's information. We felt there was no need...until  
Ataru arrived. He seriously questioned the information the Factory provided.  
He became quite concerned when I revealed my relationship to Kaeru. He stated  
'If you truly love Kaeru, you have to know **exactly** who and what you are.'  
I realized how correct he was, therefore urged both Kaeru's mother and Stari  
to return to Earth to seek the necessary opinion of Ataru's life-mate. That,  
of course, is when I encountered you."  
  
Shinobu feels herself flushing as Naromo gazes at her. "R-right...!"  
  
"Ah, we are here," Naromo smiles as they arrive at a series of ground-  
level townhouses.  
  
Shinobu whistles on seeing how ornate Naromo's home is. Entering a  
breezeway, they proceed into a lobby which connects four apartments.  
Ascending a flight of stairs, they are about to enter one apartment when a  
male voice speaks. "It is pleasing to see you again, Naromo."  
  
Naromo stops, turning to see her neighbour emerge from his apartment.  
Shinobu is quick to detect a twitch of annoyance in the Nagussan engineer's  
face as she glares at her neighbour. "Why do you insist on pursuing an  
unsuccessful attempt at forcing me to become your life-mate, Seiyoku?"  
  
Shinobu looks, then gulps, her face paling. She had never seen a male  
Aojiroi before. Tall, firmly muscled, Seiyoku had a well-sculptured face  
framed by slick-back coppery hair. His eyes were pure emerald. Shinobu feels  
her heart rate increase...then is harshly shaken to reality when Seiyoku  
glares disapprovingly at her. "And what manner of creature is this?"  
  
"This is Shinobu," Naromo announces. "She is from Earth. She will be  
my guest while Ataru is investigating the odd phenomena at the Factory."  
  
A disdainful snort utters from his nose. "Another primitive outworlder  
from a Sagussan-influenced world," he sneers at Shinobu. "It was disgusting  
enough when our people actually adopted such a primitive, but to transport  
other primitives to Nagussa to question our way of life? Hideous."  
  
Seiyoku is stopped when Naromo jabs a finger into his chest. "Be  
silent, you!" she snarls. "I have stated it incessantly; I do not desire to  
consider your opinions towards Kaeru or my relationship with him! Further, I  
will not consider your opinions towards my desire to accept Shinobu as my  
bond-mate. I will not tolerate hearing this from you again, Seiyoku."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then gently grasps Naromo's free hand. "C'mon, Naromo-  
chan," she smiles, then sneers at Seiyoku. "Let's leave the bigoted jerk  
alone! If he can't respect your desires, he's not worthy of your attention."  
  
Naromo considers the point. "You are correct, Shinobu."  
  
"We shall see about that," Seiyoku sneers, walking downstairs.  
  
Once inside Naromo's apartment, Shinobu lets out a relieved gasp. "What  
a bastard!" she feels her chest. "Gods, and I actually considered Ataru-kun  
and Mendou-san arrogant?! They're tame compared to that sleeze!"  
  
"A pity I do not possess your expertise in using colourful metaphors to  
describe him," Naromo muses, walking to the kitchenette to prepare glasses of  
spring water. "Then again, he would simply ignore my requests to cease  
imposing himself in my personal space. He has always been that way."  
  
"He's just as bad as Mendou and Megane's nerd squad!" Shinobu shakes her  
head as Naromo walks to her bearing two flutes holding spring water, ice and a  
slice of citrus. She takes her offered flute, then sips. "Oh, thank you."  
  
"You are welcome," Naromo sits beside her. "He is employed as one of  
the Factory's chief programming technicians. When Kouhae and Raikue desired  
to adopt Kaeru, Seiyoku spoke adamantly against such an action. He became  
more resentful when Kaeru and I became intimate with each other. Since that  
time, we have been incessantly bombarded by his comments. All commands to  
leave us be have been useless. I am prepared to proceed straight to First  
Thoughmistress Okue to have Seiyoku reassigned to another habitation!"  
  
"I wouldn't blame you!" Shinobu snorts, then stares at the Nagussan.  
"Naromo, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ask," Naromo stares at her.  
  
"You...said you wanted me to become...your bond-mate," the Terran  
hesitantly notes. "Um...what exactly does that mean?"  
  
Naromo sips her drink. "You desire Kaeru, do you not?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"And I desire Kaeru," Naromo points to herself. "I noted in Ataru's  
personal journals about the time Lum forced you away from Ataru. We...do not  
compete for our males here on Nagussa, Shinobu. When two females find a  
desirable male, it is tradition here for the females to come to some agreement  
between themselves so both may enjoy the male's company."  
  
"So...we'd become partners...and share Kae-kun, right?"  
  
"Exactly," Naromo nods, gently reaching to Shinobu's forehead to stroke  
locks of her hair. "At the same time, I must note, the females themselves  
would seek intimacy with the other."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "We'd become lovers?!"  
  
"Correct," Naromo nods.  
  
The Terran considers what the Nagussan said. "That's...well, I...gee,  
Naromo, I really don't know what to say!" she stammers. "I mean, we don't do  
that on Earth. It's always one guy to one girl. Granted, we have guy-guy and  
girl-girl relationships on Earth, but they're rare!"  
  
"Shinobu, may I make a criticism?" Naromo prods.  
  
Concern crosses Shinobu's face. "Wh-what is it?"  
  
"In the previous six Earth solar revolutions, you have sought the  
company of four males. Let us exclude Kaeru for the moment," the Nagussan  
gently takes hold of Shinobu's hand.  
  
The Terran blinks. Naromo's touch is soft, caressing. She was serious!  
"First, there was Ataru," Naromo's voice interrupts Shinobu's train of  
thought. "He was of course afflicted with his problems, which interfered  
greatly in your attempts to form a relationship. I do not need to reiterate  
the problems you encountered when Lum came to reside on Earth.  
  
"Then came Shutaro Mendou," the Nagussan continues. "You found him  
quite attractive. However, Ataru noted that you sensed he was not as willing  
to commit to a relationship with you because he, like the other males in  
Tomobiki, was infatuated with Lum. Afterward came Inaba. You found his  
attraction quite earnest. Still, problems existed because he resided in a  
different dimension and his superiors did not approve of his interest in you.  
Finally, there is Nassur. You simply were too late to affect him because he  
had already formed a bond with Benten."  
  
Shinobu jolts, her face flushing with rage and jealousy. Did Ataru know  
something?! "All four times, you failed to secure a lasting relationship,"  
Naromo's words shake the Terran back to reality. "May I therefore propose  
that you have been seeking companionship in the wrong areas."  
  
Shinobu is unable to reply, for with those words, Naromo slides over and  
places a gentle kiss on her lips. Ataru's former girlfriend blinks as she  
feels herself responding to Naromo's advances. In a minute, both lovingly  
embrace the other, their kisses becoming more intimate. Finally, after what  
seems a wonderful eternity, they part. "Would you remain here for a moment?"  
Naromo muses, gently touching Shinobu's lips.  
  
"S-sure," the latter nods.  
  
Naromo proceeds to the bedroom. Shinobu remains in place, stunned  
disbelief etched her face. Naromo was really attracted to her! And with her  
personal time with Kaeru, she knew he was just as attracted to her. This was  
insane; TWO people wanted to love her? And one was a woman?! She did not  
know whether to run away or accept the inevitable. What would her parents  
say?! What would her sisters say...?  
  
Shinobu blinks. Nintaiko and Shinoko would loudly approve, urge her to  
plunge ahead, take what Kaeru and Naromo freely gave her. Everyone else was  
starting to pair off. Why should she remain behind with idiots like Mendou  
and the guards? To Naromo, the logic of the situation was flawless. Naromo  
loved Kaeru. Shinobu desired Kaeru. Kaeru certainly loved Naromo and  
obviously wanted to love Shinobu. So why should Shinobu and Naromo NOT love  
the other? It would spare the Terran the fights she had with Lum over Ataru,  
not to mention the potential fights she could have had with Benten over  
Nassur. Mendou had long become a lost cause and Inaba was, as Naromo bluntly  
noted, unreachable. This home could literally become hers if she dared.  
  
Shinobu looks around, her imagination conceiving of what life would be  
like if she remained on Nagussa, became part of Kaeru's and Naromo's family.  
She and Naromo would have children, all three taking responsibility in their  
upbringing (she instinctively knew Kaeru was not the type who would abandon a  
mate). It was obvious that Nagussan society would demand that Shinobu become  
an active participant. Perhaps become a member of the Defence Force and serve  
with Kaeru and Naromo and their friends on the "Ganshiki?" On Nagussa, she  
would be free of Tomobiki's insanity, free to live her life as she desired it.  
And if she wanted to visit Earth, there was no problem. The "Ganshiki" had  
just proved that quick transit was possible. It was so perfect!  
  
Shinobu's thoughts are broken when she notices Naromo entering the  
living room. She gasps in awe on seeing the Nagussan dressed in a suspender-  
style thong-back catsuit fitted with fishnet stockings. It left NOTHING to  
the imagination. "Wow!!" she gasps.  
  
Naromo gently takes the Terran's hand, then helps Shinobu to her feet.  
"I ordered it from the clothing replicator especially for this occasion," she  
smiles. "Would you permit me to seduce you, Shinobu?"  
  
She blinks. "You're attracted to me **that** much?" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Naromo guides her towards the bedroom. "I stated it before, Shinobu. I  
find you very attractive. I assume by your hesitation that this is your first  
time you have been intimate with another female?"  
  
Thoughts of Atako Moroboshi cross Shinobu's mind. She had ducked out of  
that by giving the bioroid a double of herself to love. She could not pull  
such an escape this time. Did she want to? "Yes," Shinobu nods.  
  
"I see," Naromo nods. "I shall be gentle. If in any way you feel some  
discomfort, ask me to cease. Still, I would desire your company tonight."  
  
Shinobu blushes, stunned that the Nagussan cared so much. Well, what  
was the harm in trying new sensations? "Thank you," she squeezes Naromo's  
hand. "Shall we?" she nods towards the bedroom.  
  
They kiss, then proceed through the doorway...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu's eyes open, allowing her to gaze upon Naromo's peaceful  
features beside her. The Nagussan engineer had let her hair down while they  
had made love. The Terran believed Naromo cuter this way. Incredible! Her  
first sexual encounter...and it was with a woman, disregard Naromo being an  
alien! It did not matter, Shinobu concluded. Naromo was very attracted to  
her, had freely expressed her attraction and had desired Shinobu's company.  
She did not regret it.  
  
Shinobu's body still reverberated with the assault Naromo gave her once  
they were nude and in bed. Despite her usual rational demeanor, when she  
allowed herself to express her sexuality, Naromo was a bottomless pit of  
passion. Shinobu had been totally overwhelmed. Her response to Naromo's  
sensuous advances seemed feeble, hesitant, awkward. The Nagussan was a very  
experienced, talented lover. It made the Terran more excited wondering what  
Kaeru would be like when they finally went all the way.  
  
Or is that "if?" Despite her enjoyment, Shinobu still found herself  
doubting. If she overcame her doubts and accepted Kaeru's and Naromo's offer  
to live on Nagussa, she had home and family awaiting her here. Still, this  
was a vastly different planet than Earth. The people had been lied to about  
the truth of their existence. They needed to discover who and what they  
really are. Once they have, they have to configure their lives to conform to  
that discovery. Like it or not, nothing would be the same on Nagussa.  
  
Also, Nagussa was Kaeru's and Naromo's home. To ask them to transplant  
themselves to Earth would be cruel. They would be seen as nerds, walking  
computers, odd, definitely not the norm. They would be overwhelmed by Earth's  
rampant emotionalism. Nagussa was the place they had lived their lives,  
learned to love and care for each other. If Shinobu agreed to become part of  
their family, she would have to move to Nagussa. Was she capable, willing to  
live on this world? Could she adjust to living here? Should she even try?  
  
Shinobu sighs as she gently rises from the bed and proceeds to the  
kitchen to prepare some local tea. She had an important decision to make.  
Rejecting Nagussa for Earth, although fraught with problems, did present  
possibilities. Naromo had exposed her to a whole new world, a world which  
amazed her, fascinated her...and yes, frightened her. Would she be accepted  
having a relationship with another woman? Her sisters would accept her  
without a doubt, but what about her other friends? Nokoko and Mal found it  
quite easy. Both were so powerful, any homophobe would be spending time in  
the hospital if he harassed them, if not a trip to an early grave!  
  
Shinobu stops herself, a snicker escaping her lips. Here she was  
contemplating ways of forming a family when she really have never experienced  
much success maintaining a working relationship with anyone, with the bare  
exception of Naromo and Kaeru. Preparing tea, she returns to the bedroom.  
Naromo was awake, fixing her hair. "You should keep that loose," Shinobu sits  
on the bed, offering her a cup of tea. "You look more beautiful that way."  
  
"You believe so?" Naromo finishes with her hair, then accepts the  
offered cup. "Fascinating. Kaeru prefers my hair styled in this fashion. Is  
this opposite belief beneficial or detrimental to a forming relationship?"  
  
"Well, on Earth, they do say 'Opposites attract,'" Shinobu sips her tea.  
"Ataru-kun and Lum prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt."  
  
Naromo blinks. "You still have feelings for Ataru, do you not?"  
  
"Yes," Shinobu nods. "I want him...at least as a friend. I...miss him.  
I miss his love of life, I miss his joy, I miss a lot of things. The Spirit  
War destroyed so much. Part of me wishes we could go back and prevent it from  
happening, go back to a simpler, innocent time. But that's not possible,  
isn't it?"  
  
"Correct," Naromo nods. "It is the universe's way to progress forward,  
evolve, mature. To devolve would be against all the universe stands for."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Further, may I state that if you desire Ataru's friendship, you should  
honour his desire to live away from you, his desire to evolve and mature."  
  
Shinobu considers the point. "You're right," she nods. "I think the  
real problem between Ataru and Tomobiki is that we've never honoured whatever  
he's wanted, regardless of how simple, how humane his desires were. All he  
really wanted, when you get down to it, was to be in control of his life.  
What more simple desire would anyone want? That's what made Ataru's departure  
from Tomobiki, his anger at us, all the more shocking. We'd got into the  
habit of saying 'oh, that's the same old Ataru-kun,' then going on with our  
lives, not considering what we were actually doing to him.  
  
"When his temper exploded, when he lashed out at us, when he showed us  
how fragile our lives really were, it really felt as if our world had come to  
an end. Before the Spirit War, we'd never had to deal with that. We found  
ourselves unable to deal with it. Worse, Ataru-kun took hideous advantage of  
that, hitting us again and again so rapidly that we proverbally couldn't catch  
our breath..."  
  
Naromo remains respectfully silent. Shinobu sighs. "You know, in a  
funny way, what Ataru-kun did...actually did us a world of good. It made us  
realize there was a world, an existence out there. He went out to find his  
place in it...and he showed us how it could be done. In truth, we should be  
grateful to him for what he did. A lot of my classmates have boyfriends, are  
in fact engaged to be married. And now, I want to follow Ataru-kun. After  
all," she reaches over to gently grasp the Nagussan's hand, "...if Ataru-kun  
didn't change, I probably wouldn't've met you. And here I am, blathering away  
about my problems and not giving you a chance to say a thing. Sorry."  
  
"There is no need to apologize," Naromo lovingly squeezes the Terran's  
hand. "A Majjujou philosopher once informed me that true maturity comes when  
one fully sees what surrounds her, when one accepts that which influences her,  
when one accepts what she can and cannot influence. And I am more than  
pleased to have aided you in your search for your place in life. However,  
there is a problem which confronts us."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"If Kaeru, you and I form a relationship, we would have to consider  
living on either Nagussa or Earth. Both planets would, I am sure you agree,  
present problems for the non-native of our theoretical family."  
  
"Yes," Shinobu sadly nods. "I do care for both you and Kae-kun, Naromo-  
chan. I would love to form a family with you. I know I'm accepted here.  
But...it would be a pretty rough transition."  
  
"As I care for you," Naromo smiles. "However, I do propose an option."  
  
"That being?"  
  
"If you do not locate a potential mate on Earth...or anywhere in your  
quadrant; you seem not adversarial to the idea of loving non-Terrans," Naromo  
sighs, then smiles, "...then do know that our hearth-fire will always be yours  
if you so desire, that a place for you will be set at our table."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then smiles. "Thank you."  
  
"And I desire presently to be intimate with you again."  
  
The Terran blushes, then sets her cup aside. "Move over," she purrs.  
  
Just as the Nagussan sets her cup aside and has shifted over to allow  
Shinobu back in bed, the phone rings. "Argh!!!" the latter howls. "It always  
happens at the worst time!!"  
  
Naromo reaches to her video-phone controls and activates them. A  
holographic screen appears before the engineer, projecting an image of her  
ship's science officer. "Greetings, Engineer-first," Keri smiles, then blinks  
on seeing Shinobu. "Oh. Greetings, Shinobu. I apologize for intruding."  
  
"You're lucky you're not here, Keri!" Shinobu playfully growls.  
  
Keri smiles. "What is the problem, Science-first?" Naromo sighs.  
  
"Have you seen the Engineer-second?" Keri looks concerned.  
  
Shinobu and Naromo tense. "Not since our meeting in Minister Kouhae's  
residence," the latter reports. "He should be aboard the 'Ganshiki.'"  
  
"That is where I presently am," Keri reports. "He is not here."  
  
Shinobu and Naromo stare at the other. "Could something have happened  
to Kae-kun?!!" the Terran fearfully stares at Keri.  
  
"I cannot postulate," the Hiyaken-turned-Nagussan scientist shakes her  
head. "I am commencing a detailed investigation of the 'Ganshiki' to  
determine his whereabouts..."  
  
"We'll be right there!!" Shinobu reaches over to cut communications,  
then stands. "C'mon, Naromo!! Get dressed!"  
  
"Agreed," Naromo gets up...  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you hear that, Ami?" a Terran-accented voice utters from a secluded  
shadow near Naromo's apartment.  
  
"Affirmative, Usagi," a very cultured yet faintly Yehisrite-accented  
voice replies through a communicator. "Henry is trying to locate Ataru-sama's  
brother right now. Stay close to Shinobu and Kaeru-sama's child-mate."  
  
"No problem," the first voice nods. "C'mon, Luna."  
  
A throaty growl similar to a tiger's responds as a lithe female form  
runs out of the shadow, two enormous pigtails trailing her. Behind the woman  
is a cougar-sized catlike creature bearing gigantic batlike wings...  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope last night didn't bother you, Darling," Lum smiles as she and  
Ataru make their way from Kouhae's apartment to the ground-level building  
housing the meeting chambers of Nagussa's central government. "They are the  
hosts. If that's the way Nagussan society works, we have to respect it."  
  
"The idea of making love with my brother's foster mother didn't actually  
thrill me," Ataru sighs. "Everyone'll say I have an Oedipal complex!"  
  
"It won't ever leave my lips," the Oni purrs as they board an elevator.  
"Besides, I was conceived when Daddy and Mommy got into an orgy when on a  
trade mission to Zeiwan. I think that's when Chara-chan was conceived, too."  
  
Ataru snorts. "Old Sagussan saying about diplomacy, Lum: 'Keep it  
simple, *de'ne!*'"  
  
Lum laughs. In minutes, both are at ground level. Awaiting them is  
Okue, her hair now tied in a decorative ponytail. The first thoughtmistress  
politely bows to Ataru. "Greetings, Ataru...Lum. The Council chambers are in  
this direction."  
  
"Lead on, MacDuff!" Ataru smiles as the couple falls in line behind the  
Nagussan.  
  
Okue chuckles as they proceed towards a set of ornate double doors.  
Following the blonde-haired thoughtmistress, Lum's eyes narrow on seeing a  
faint light glowing from behind Okue's left ear. Gently squeezing Ataru hand,  
Lum sends out a psychic message. Darling, do you see what's behind Okue-  
san's ear?  
  
Ataru looks, then nods. Yeah. What about it? It could just be a  
subcutaneous transmitter!  
  
Lum blinks. But when we were with Kouhae-oba-chan and Raikue-oba-  
chan, I didn't notice anything like that!  
  
You mean you actually got close enough to notice?!  
  
The Oni flushes. Darling, you idiot! she playfully swats his arm.  
  
The Terran yelps, then chuckles. Lum's eyes blink as she hears the  
*swoosh!* of air rapidly passing a body some distance behind her. Looking  
back, she barely sees the blur of a humanoid body zipping from one secluded  
alcove to another. The blur is tinted with brunette hair, Yehisrite-suntanned  
skin and red-gold-and-black clothing. Lum blinks. *Red-gold-and-black?!  
That's the colours of an armourer!! What would one be doing here?!*  
  
Before she could examine the problem further, the three arrive at the  
doors. Okue opens then, then ushers them inside. "Please enter."  
  
"Thank you!" Ataru nods as the couple enters the chambers of the Council  
of Elderwomen. The meeting area is a small space, large enough for twenty  
ministers. The vastness is in the spectator's gallery surrounding the  
chamber. No one is present save the Council itself.  
  
Katakue is busy with Kouhae and Raikue when Ataru and Lum approach.  
"Ah, there you are!" the Leader smiles as she gently grasps their hands in  
greeting. "You honour us with your presence at this meeting."  
  
"Thank you, Leader," Ataru bows. "We're honoured to be here."  
  
Katakue returns his bow. "Thank you. You are the First Citizen of  
Sagussa, Ataru. Your presence is especially welcome."  
  
Lum smiles, remembering that *daite'cha*, one of Ataru's two titles with  
the Sagussans, literally translates "first above all." "First Citizen" was a  
very accurate interpretation. Her pleasure is then diminished when she  
notices the area behind Katakue's ear. It also possesses a small flashing  
point of light. Drawing back from Ataru, Lum side-steps to Kouhae's side.  
Leaning up to the minister's ear, she whispers "I really enjoyed myself last  
night, Kouhae-oba-chan."  
  
The Oni gazes at the spot behind the Nagussan's ear. Kouhae does not  
possess a flashing point of light. "I am pleased we were able to make your  
stay more enjoyable, Lum," she leans over to kiss Lum's cheek.  
  
"Definitely," Lum sighs, then proceeds to Raikue's side to repeat the  
thanks. Like her bond-mate, the thoughtmistress does not have a flashing  
point of light behind her ear. After receiving thanks from Raikue, Lum draws  
back. *Something's not right here!* she crosses her arms. *I can feel it!  
I've got this horrible feeling someone's out to do us harm!!*  
  
* * *  
  
"The primitive Lum is more intelligent than given the credit I granted  
her," Seiyoku sneers as he watches the meeting on a monitor screen. Located  
in a dark space somewhere on Nagussa, the control room projects images of all  
aspects of planetary life. Another viewscreen shows Keri monitoring the  
"Ganshiki's" primary control stations. "It seems they are not as primitive as  
I believed the sentients of your home quadrant to be. They may have to be  
forcefully suppressed if I do not desire to invite further attempts by the  
Sagussan-descent worlds from making social inroads on Nagussa. Would you  
agree with me, Kaeru?" he contemptfully stares behind him.  
  
Now bruised and bloodied from the surprise attack which took him from  
the "Ganshiki," secured to a chair, Kaeru angrily glares at the technician.  
"What is the logic of your acts, Seiyoku?! What you are planning is treason  
against the social order of Nagussa!"  
  
"No, the true traitors are your so-called 'parents!'" Seiyoku snaps,  
rising to his feet. "The day they brought you to this world, they caused many  
others to consider exploring their sexuality, form bondings and question the  
basic reality the Factory created for us all!"  
  
"They are sentient beings, even if the Factory lied to them!!" Kaeru  
retorts. "They have no right to be subjected to the Factory's controls!"  
  
Seiyoku rises, then delivers a brutal blow to Kaeru's jaw! "Silence,  
primitive! You have, I admit, tried to emulate our ways, make yourself  
welcome on this world. However, I have long suspected you to be a subversive  
plant programmed by the Sagussans to disrupt and conquer our perfect society!  
Your brother's connection to Sagussa is proof!"  
  
"Cease your pitiful attempts at justifying your questionable logic!"  
Kaeru spits out a broken tooth, then glares at Seiyoku. "You are simply  
motivated by your lust for Naromo, a lust you can never see fulfilled!"  
  
"Perhaps that was my initial motivation," Seiyoku sits at his control  
station. "I admit that. That is before the Factory's central computer  
contacted me and informed me of his desire to regain a sense of control over  
Nagussan life, to restore it to what the Great Programmer desired to be  
constructed. An existence free of want, avarice, desire, disease or other  
social ill regardless of source of origin. And you must admit by reading your  
brother's personal journals that many social ills native to his world rise  
from this contemptful barbarism you call 'love!'"  
  
"Then you do not understand what being human is about," Kaeru sneers.  
  
"I do not WANT Nagussans to be the frail creatures you call 'human!!!'"  
the programmer roars, bolting to his feet. "Your kind are weak, Kaeru!! Your  
kind are contemptible! Your own genetic progenitors' behaviour towards your  
brother and sister prove that!! You cannot deny it!"  
  
Kaeru stares at Seiyoku. "There, we agree," he nods. "Hearing of my  
genetic parents' actions against Ataru and Nokoko...sickened me. I have no  
desire to return to Earth to appease their pathetic illogic."  
  
"You see?!" Seiyoku smiles, kneeling beside the engineer. "You still  
try to emulate our society! I find that utterly admirable! Yet, you cannot  
understand what the Factory desired of Nagussans! You do not BELONG here,  
Kaeru Moroboshi...and I address you as that because THAT is your real name,  
not the Nagussan name you took for yourself!!"  
  
Kaeru glares at Seiyoku. "Forty solar revolutions ago on Earth, there  
existed a neurotic, narcissist sentient named Adolph Hitler. He was the  
leader of a commune on Earth then addressed as Nazi Germany. He desired to be  
rid of a social group addressed as Jews which had long been integral to German  
society. He did so in a barbaric act of mass slaughter which to this day is  
addressed simply as 'the Holocaust.' Is that what you will do to those you  
find beneath a mere computer's illogical, paranoid desires, Seiyoku?! Will  
you terminate them as Hitler came dangerously close to terminating the Jews?!"  
  
"Oh, no, Kaeru," Seiyoku smiles, appearing as if taking the solution the  
Nazis contemplated for Europe's Jews was a possibility. "There is no need.  
Your primitive influence on Nagussa is small, easily terminated. Naromo,  
Kouhae, Raikue and others would simply be reprogrammed to forget you existed.  
You, Ataru, Lum and Shinobu would be transported back to Earth, never again to  
influence, much less contact Nagussa again."  
  
"I will NEVER permit you to reprogram Naromo!!" Kaeru sneers. "She is a  
sentient being, not a piece of wetware simply created for your pleasure!"  
  
Seiyoku looks disappointed. "You still do not understand. Perhaps that  
is also admirable. However, I do admit that your treatment of Naromo, despite  
my disapproval of your interest towards her, was admirable. The Factory and I  
are willing to reward you for your service. Permit me to transport you to a  
location where I may demonstrate this point."  
  
Kaeru finds himself forced to obey when a pistol is aimed at him, the  
safety off and the emitter set to full power. Seiyoku unties him, then moves  
to the control board. "But, first, let us ensure that your brother does not  
attempt to interfere."  
  
With that, he presses a gold switch...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "My Darlings United" Part 6  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-sixth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIFTH PART OF "MY DARLINGS UNITED," when the meeting is broken up,  
Naromo escorts Shinobu to her apartment. There, they meet Seiyoku, Naromo's  
would-be boyfriend. Afterward, Naromo and Shinobu discuss the latter's ill-  
luck in finding a boyfriend. The former is quite ready to offer herself and  
Kaeru to Shinobu as potential life-mates as she is willing to intimately  
demonstrate to Ataru's former girlfriend. After spending a night together,  
Shinobu and Naromo consider the options facing them and the relationship  
developing between them and Kaeru. At that time, Keri calls informing the two  
that Kaeru is missing from his post. Meanwhile, Ataru and Lum attend a  
meeting of the Nagussan Council of Elderwomen. That meeting is disrupted  
thanks to Seiyoku...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
So finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Okue presents her argument for de-sterilization to the Council of  
Elderwomen. Ataru and Lum sit beside Kouhae and Raikue. "...we have reached  
the point where we can produce families which can promulgate the Nagussan  
race. This is exactly as the Great Programmer desired us to proceed..."  
  
She stops, a confused look on her face. Curiosity crosses the faces of  
Ataru and Lum. "Proceed? Proceed in what, Okue?" Kouhae, equally curious,  
urges. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
To their surprise and Raikue's, Okue's eyes dull over as she evenly  
stares at them. "Your-presence-is-a-threat-to-Nagussan-society," she utters  
in a robotic voice. "Surrender-or-face-life-termination."  
  
Ataru, Lum, Raikue and Kouhae are horrified as the entire Council of  
Elderwomen rise, eyes dulled and lifeless, hands rising as if they were moving  
to crush someone's throat. "They're zombies!!!" Ataru screams.  
  
"They have been cybernetically rendered in a suggestive state!" Raikue  
reports as they stand, moving into a protective circle.  
  
"Why don't you say they've been possessed, Raikue!!" Ataru stammers.  
  
"I did state that, Ataru," Raikue stares at the Terran.  
  
"Never mind!!" Ataru shakes his head. "Lum, zap them!!"  
  
"No!!" Kouhae barks. "Lum's organic lightning would cause a feedback  
loop in their subcutaneous transponders! You will render them brain-dead!!"  
  
"L-looks like y-you were r-right, Darling!!" Lum stammers, then gets an  
idea. "Darling, turn into the Cyborg! You could render them immobile...!!"  
  
"Do not!" Raikue counters.  
  
"Why?!!" Ataru and Lum demand.  
  
"Because whoever is controlling the Council may notice whatever form of  
polymorphing Ataru is capable of and move to use the necessary countermeasures  
to eliminate whatever threat Ataru could bring to bear!" Kouhae grits her  
teeth. "Reserve that option unless it is the only option available."  
  
"G-good p-point!" Ataru nods.  
  
Raikue steels herself, then moves to Okue. "Okue, do not allow whoever  
is controlling you to perform this act!" she pleads. "In the name of all we  
have created here on Nagussa, regain control of yourself!!"  
  
Okue stops. "It is..." she utters, "...most difficult, Raikue..."  
  
"They're still there!!" Ataru and Lum gasp.  
  
"Not...exactly..." Katakue painfully utters. "Lum...use your power.  
Render us...immobile..."  
  
The Oni is horrified. "If I do that, I'll kill you!!!" she cries.  
  
"If you...do not...we will...terminate you..." the Leader gasps. "It  
is...an order...do it!"  
  
"Then," a familiar voice utters, "...permit me! GET DOWN!!!!"  
  
Ataru, Lum, Raikue and Kouhae hit the deck as a blast of energy thunders  
through the space above them! The energy rips into the minds of the Council  
ministers, freezing them in place for a second. The four unaffected persons  
watch as the ministers jolt, then drop like marionettes with their strings  
cut!! As the blast fades, everyone blinks on seeing puffs of steam emit from  
behind the ministers' ears. The smell of fried electronics fills the air.  
"Katakue!!!" Kouhae leaps to her feet, kneeling beside Katakue as the latter's  
eyes flutter open. "What is your status?!"  
  
"I am uninjured," Katakue painfully rises, feeling behind her ear.  
"Fascinating. Using electromagnetic pulses to eliminate the subcutaneous  
transponders controlling us. Who would have conceived such a thing?"  
  
"I would," a voice offers.  
  
Lum's eyes brighten as she recognizes the voice. "Ami!!!"  
  
Everyone turns to see a Yehisrite woman approach. With brunette hair  
left-side parted and cut short to her cheeks, she has wide, expressive blue  
eyes. On her right cheek is a tattoo, three hearts in a V-formation with a  
crashing tidal wave between them. She is dressed in a full-sleeve collared  
coverall with a deep V-neck design bordered by the Sagussan phoenix. The  
colours are red background, gold trimming and black pants. She wears what  
appears to be a gold turtle-neck sweater under the coverall. The Sagussan  
numbers 53631 are embroidered on both collars and the exploding grenade and  
open cog of Weapons Engineering appears on both wrists. She has what appears  
to be a giant projection weapon in hand, in addition to enough weapons  
strapped over her to start World War Three! "A Sagussan!" Kouhae blinks.  
  
Lum moves to do the introductions. "Everyone, this is Aminobishoojo-  
chan," she notions to the Yehisrite-turned-Sagussan. "Everyone calls her Ami-  
chan for short. She's an armourer from the Weapons Inspector General office."  
  
Ami-chan bows, her hands in the requisite splayed-finger prayer  
position. "Greetings. I bid you peace, logic and harmony."  
  
Katakue returns the bow. "Greetings, Weaponeer Ami. Your arrival was  
well-timed. When did you arrive over Nagussa?"  
  
"Seven hours ago," Ami-chan smiles. "We came here when the Chamber of  
Eternity and the Gatherer concluded that trouble was brewing on Nagussa. It  
would not go well for us if the *daimon'cha* was injured so far from home."  
  
Lum blinks. "So *that's* what Noa-chan meant by help being on the  
way!!" she snaps her fingers. "You had a rover unit follow us!"  
  
"You got it," Ami-chan nods.  
  
Ataru is stunned by the information Lum and Ami-chan revealed. "All  
*this* was because of **me**?!!" he stammers, pointing to himself.  
  
The Yehisrite-turned-Sagussan looks over...then her eyes become hearts  
on seeing the man her people desire more than anything in the universe!  
"HELLO, NURSE!!!!!!" she lustfully gags, looking like a lovestruck schoolgirl  
having beheld the most popular man in the school for the first time. "He's  
more handsome than his psi-pictures EVER presented him!!!"  
  
Ataru does not know whether to bask in the adulation or run away and  
hide. Before Ami-chan could leap over to kiss him, the thunder of booted feet  
hitting the floor outside the chambers is heard. "I suggest you return  
yourself to business, Weaponeer," Okue points to the chamber doors.  
  
Ami-chan notices a crowd of Nagussans race toward them. "I'll settle  
this!!!" her hand reaches for her belt, strung with a row of spheres.  
  
A second later, a storm of those same objects flies at the doorway.  
They hit the ground, then explode!! The force of the blasts scatters the  
attackers in every direction, filling the corridor with smoke and shattered  
walls. In fact, there are SO many explosions, the structure outside the  
council chambers collapses!! Everyone stares dumbfoundedly as the fireworks  
continue for a minute. "Ah!!!" Ami-chan sighs, quite satisfied. "Stun-  
grenades! Just like American Express cards! Never leave home without them!!"  
  
An embarrassed Ataru and Lum stand behind her, sweat pouring down their  
hair. "And THESE are the people I'm supposed to help?!" the Terran mutters.  
  
"You got a lot of work ahead of you, Darling," the Oni sighs.  
  
When the smoke clears, one certainly cannot fail to conclude that  
despite Ami-chan's penchant for overkill, her presence was effective. "Well,  
now that these dopes are out of our way, what next?!" she innocently smiles.  
  
"We have to discover who was responsible for the attempt at controlling  
everyone," Kouhae muses.  
  
"I can help you there," Ami-chan reports. "Does the name Seiyoku sound  
familiar to any of you?!"  
  
"Seiyoku?!!" Okue gasps.  
  
"Who's Seiyoku?!" Ataru looks curious.  
  
"He is the chief programmer of the Factory," Kouhae looks angry. "He  
also vociferously disapproved of my adoption of Kaeru."  
  
"He also disapproves of Kaeru's relationship with Naromo," Raikue adds.  
  
"Oh, wonderful!!! Just a case of jilted lovers again!!" Ataru snarls.  
"Shit, will this universe ever be rid of creeps like him?!!"  
  
"Well, as long as everyone believes love makes the world go around,"  
Ami-chan innocently offers.  
  
"Never mind!!!" Ataru and Lum snarl.  
  
The Sagussan looks embarrassed. "Wait!!" Lum looks horrified. "If this  
creep's after Naromo, that means he's going to go after Kaeru-chan, too!!!"  
She turns to Ami-chan. "Ami, who came with you from Sagussa?!!"  
  
"Usagi," Ami-chan blushes.  
  
Lum looks understandably disappointed. "Usagi?! You idiot!!!" she bops  
Ami-chan on the forehead! "Usagi's a zoologist!!! She's useless in a fight!!  
Why didn't you bring Rei, Minako...or better yet, Deunan or Leona?!! ANYONE  
would've been better than Usagi!!!"  
  
"Well, she's my watch-mate on this month's duty watch!" Ami-chan  
innocently shrugs. "If I tried to change the watch, James'll get upset!! You  
know how much he hates it when we change watches on him!!!"  
  
Ataru looks as if everything he has worked diligently for to date has  
been in vain. "These are the people I have to help?" he moans, walking over  
to the council chamber walls. "I'm inheriting a planet populated by people  
like her?!" He bashes his head against the wall! "I'm an idiot!!" And  
again! "I'm an idiot!!!" And again and again! "I'm an idiot!!! I'M AN  
IDIOT!!!! I'M AN IDIOT!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else panics. "Darling, stop!!!" Lum cries. "You don't know  
what that's going to do to the structure...!!!"  
  
The council chambers, reverberating with Ataru's repeated head-blows,  
collapses as his scream echoes over Nagussa! "***I'M AN IDIOT!!!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
"What is this?!" Kaeru demands.  
  
Kaeru has been led into the nethermost bowels of the Factory by Seiyoku.  
A giant spiral complex five kilometres in diameter located on the largest  
continent some distance from Habitation One, the Factory is all that remains  
of the Fourth Republic of Nagussa. Here, all one hundred thousand Nagussans  
were created from DNA samples, gestated with care and caution to become the  
physically perfect specimens now breathing today. The Factory's lower levels  
hold the gestation chambers, Nagussa's artificial wombs.  
  
Presently, he has been guided to stand in front of one gestation chamber  
by the demented programmer. It is occupied. Kaeru beholds a beautiful young  
girl, Hazel's age, floating serenely in the opaque gelatin of the matrix tank.  
While her features are not exact, there are details which are very apparent,  
including the cherubic face he intimately knew well, the sculptured body about  
to blossom into womanhood...now matched with brown hair. Looking at Seiyoku,  
Kaeru gestures to the chamber. "Who is she?"  
  
"Surely, you cannot recognize your own genetic offspring," Seiyoku  
thinly smiles. "I even took the liberty of naming her. Tadomo ryi'Kaeru-  
Naromo. Or Tadomo Moroboshi, if you follow Terran naming procedures."  
  
"You gestated a child based on Naromo's and my genes?! Why?!"  
  
"To reward you," the programmer snorts. "As I stated before, you did  
care for Naromo. Do not worry. She will not know about Tadomo. Now...I  
believe it is time you and your child became acquainted."  
  
A holo-control panel suddenly appears beside Seiyoku's hand. The  
programmer makes several commands. Kaeru stares at the gestation matrix. The  
gelatin dissolves into liquid, then drains. In minutes, Tadomo's eyes flutter  
open. Her mouth takes in her first breath of air. Once vital signs are  
confirmed to be nominal, the matrix tank opens, permitting the young girl to  
emerge. Stepping out, she takes a moment to examine her surroundings. Her  
brown eyes then fall on Kaeru. She blinks. "Father," she acknowledges.  
  
Kaeru kneels in front of Tadomo. "Are you well, child?"  
  
"I function properly," the child emotionlessly nods.  
  
Kaeru blinks. Even growing up, he never was this emotionless. He  
glares at Seiyoku. "Would you care to explain your logic by creating her?  
Forgive me, but your logic has always escaped me."  
  
"Oh, really, Kaeru," Seiyoku chuckles. "If you do not understand by  
now, you never will. A true Nagussan would comprehend." Those cold eyes  
traverse to gaze on the young girl. "Tadomo, what is your function?"  
  
Tadomo blinks, then responds with the same enthusiasm as a computer.  
"To serve as Father's offspring."  
  
Kaeru rises. "You have even regulated a child's upbringing against her  
parents' wishes. Somehow, I do not believe Naromo would approve. I do not."  
  
"I would not be so quick to pass judgement," Seiyoku sneers. "You and  
your brother share one pathetic quality, which is your greatest vulnerability:  
you would never permit those who are genetically or emotionally related to you  
to suffer. As we speak, you are subconsciously overjoyed that Tadomo exists,  
that you have the child you always desired. I cannot provide you her mother,  
but I am sure Shinobu would make an excellent substitute."  
  
"This child's mother is Naromo," Kaeru growls. "There is nothing you  
can say or do which will alter that fact!"  
  
"Not really...or shall I say you will not have a choice in the matter,  
Kaeru," Seiyoku snorts.  
  
Kaeru glares at the programmer. Time to play his final hand. "Would  
you say that if you knew Sagussans were on this planet?"  
  
Bull's eye! "What?!" Seiyoku gasps.  
  
"Prior to your absconding with me from the 'Ganshiki,' I detected the  
Gatherer's arrival in the system," Kaeru muses, side-stepping over to gently  
bring Tadomo against his side. "Two *daishi'cha*, a weapons engineer and a  
zoologist, Aminobishoojo and Usagi respectively, have come to ensure the  
safety of my brother and his chosen life-mate. What say *you*, sir, to that?"  
  
Seiyoku calls up another holo-vision screen. It reveals a picture of  
Naromo and Shinobu fighting the former's cyber-controlled crewmates aboard the  
"Ganshiki." Presently approaching from down one corridor was a blonde-haired  
Terran with knee-length side pigtails dressed in a standard Sagussan jumpsuit,  
light blue with gold trim and red pants. "No!!" the programmer snarls, then  
manipulates another series of controls. "We shall see about that!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Keri, control yourself!!" Naromo wrestles the possessed science  
officer. "Your actions are too illogical! Shinobu, what is your status?!"  
  
"I'm a little...busy," Shinobu tries to get Shan and Stari off her back.  
  
Seeing Tsuri move to assist her shipmates keep the Terran down, Naromo,  
flips Keri, sending her flying into the combat officer! Both slam into one  
bulkhead, dropping to the deck. Then, Shinobu cries out as she leaps to her  
feet, flinging Shan and Stari away! "Get off me!!!" she gasps.  
  
Naromo draws her pistol, moving to aim at her shipmates. "Do not force  
me to resort to stronger measures to subdue you!!" she orders.  
  
Suddenly, a khaki blur whips past Shinobu and Naromo, forming into a  
giant catlike creature now in a pounce-like stance ahead of the two women.  
The engineer blinks. "What is a sandpanther doing on Nagussa?"  
  
Shinobu gapes. The creature made a tiger look tame! Over two metres  
from head to hips with a metre-long tail, covered in coarse khaki-brown fur,  
the sandpanther would normally pass for an exotic cougar were it not also  
equipped with hairlike feelers projecting from the ears, an extra gripping  
appendage to both sides of the jaw and huge batlike wings giving the  
sandpanther a eight-metre wingspan! The creature growls as it glares at the  
dazed Nagussans, daring them to rise and attack. "That's it, Luna!" a voice  
calls out from behind Shinobu. "If they move, rip their throats out!!"  
  
Shinobu and Naromo see Ami-chan's partner stride over. Usagi-chan is  
quite beautiful for a fifteen year-old Terran-born woman. Her blue eyes  
sparkle with mischievous delight as she shoulders a Sagussan bazooka, the  
pigtails which could explain her name cascading from two stylistic buns to  
both sides of the back of her head to her knees. "And you are?" Naromo hums.  
  
"Usagi, *daishi'cha* #56662, Zoology," the Terran-turned-Sagussan nods.  
"That's Luna, my sandpanther," she nods to the creature protecting them.  
  
Shinobu looks down at the Sagussan jumpsuit, then takes a step back.  
"What are you doing here?! Don't you know this is Nagussan space?"  
  
"When the *daimon'cha's* in trouble, that no longer matters," Usagi-chan  
sneers. "What business is it of yours, kid?!"  
  
"'Kid?!!'" Shinobu snaps.  
  
"Our thanks for your coming, Zoologist Usagi," Naromo interrupts. "Do  
you have an idea as to who is perpetrating this?"  
  
"Yeah," Usagi-chan nods. "Some *de'ne* named Seiyoku."  
  
Naromo and Shinobu blink. "Seiyoku?!!" the former exclaims. "Why?!!"  
  
"Why don't you ask him...that is, if you've got an idea as to where he  
could be," the Sagussan shrugs.  
  
The Nagussan considers the point. "He will be at the Factory," she  
sighs. "Usagi, can you transport us there?"  
  
Usagi-chan looks up. "You heard her, Henry!"  
  
Before Shinobu could say a word, she is seized by a transporter beam...  
  
* * *  
  
...then materializes with Naromo, Usagi-chan and Luna in a dark chamber  
somewhere deep inside the Factory. "Where are we?!!" the Terran cries.  
  
"We are in the proximity of the gestation chambers," Naromo muses. "Are  
there lights?!"  
  
In response, the chamber lights activate. As the three women's eyes  
adjust to the sudden increase of illumination, a voice barks. "Do not move!"  
  
Naromo sees a group of Nagussan males, all resembling the grey-skinned  
Hulk, bearing down on her, weapons drawn. "Do not resist us, Engineer-first  
Naromo," their leader demands. "We only desire the Terran and the Sagussan."  
  
"Oh, yeah!!!" Usagi-chan takes aim. "Take this!!"  
  
"Usagi, that is...!" Naromo calls out.  
  
The weapon barks. Usagi-chan had the bazooka backwards, the missile  
flying BEHIND her to impact the floor several metres back!! The zoologist  
shudders, then giggles on seeing Shinobu's incensed stare.  
  
"...the incorrect direction!" Naromo completes.  
  
The *thud!* of bodies hitting the deck is then heard. The three women  
spin around to see another group of grey-skinned Nagussans, all about to pass  
out from the proximity of Usagi-chan's shot. "How...was she...aware of...our  
presence...?" one moans before falling unconscious.  
  
"Ah-hah!!" Usagi-chan laughs. "I knew they were back there!!!"  
  
Luna's roar is heard. The three women spin around to see the other team  
of attackers overwhelmed by the sandpanther. In seconds, the great cat has  
smothered them unconscious with her wings. "Attagirl, Luna!!" Usagi-chan  
yips. "Lead us to Ataru-sama's brother!!"  
  
With a roar, Luna charges down the hallway, the three women in her wake.  
  
* * *  
  
"This will not be permitted to happen," Seiyoku sneers as he calls up  
another program. "You will stop this, Kaeru."  
  
A glowing ball appears. "And what is this?" he demands.  
  
"A copy of your brother's *saikoo jinseijitsu* neural program," the  
programmer smiles. "It will be inserted and you shall proceed to destroy  
those who will stop me."  
  
Kaeru blinks, remembering Cherry's prophecy. "I refuse."  
  
Seiyoku glares at him. "You have no choice," he thumbs a control.  
  
Tadomo suddenly gasps, her face turning pale as she falls to the deck.  
"Tadomo!!!" Kaeru leaps to his child's side.  
  
"Father..." the child gasps as she tries to maintain consciousness,  
"...I appear...to be...malfunctioning..."  
  
"Either accept your mission or she will be terminated," Seiyoku warns.  
  
Kaeru glares at the programmer, then nods. "Do as you wish!"  
  
Mirthlessly smiling, Seiyoku keys several commands. Tadomo mercifully  
passes out as the glowing ball descends to Kaeru's eye level. A laser beam  
forms from the ball, projecting into the adopted Nagussan's mind. Kaeru  
blinks as the glowing ball fades. "Excellent!" Seiyoku smiles, a triumphant  
cackle uttering from his lips. "Now, Kaeru, proceed forth and destroy those  
who will prevent a perfect Nagussa from arising!!"  
  
Kaeru rises...  
  
* * *  
  
The door leading to a control room explodes!! "We're in!!" Lum yips.  
  
Ataru, Ami-chan, Kouhae and Raikue storm in. The Nagussan minister  
proceeds to a control station, then runs an emergency diagnostic. What it  
informs her is frightening. "Unbelievable!!" she gasps. "Seiyoku has slaved  
the Factory's master computer to his own bio-neural net!"  
  
"What?!" Raikue and Lum gasp.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Ataru looks scared.  
  
"It means that there's no difference between Seiyoku and the Factory's  
central processor!" Ami-chan explains. "They're one and the same being!"  
  
"That's bad!" Ataru gulps.  
  
Kouhae begins to manipulate the controls. "Further, the Factory has  
replicated a neural file from Ataru to program into Kaeru," she stares  
curiously at him. "The *saikoo jinseijitsu*...?"  
  
"That's worse!!" Lum gulps.  
  
"Not really," the former sighs. "I'm going after Kaeru!"  
  
"Darling!!"  
  
He stops, then turns and kisses her. "Don't stop me, Lum-chan!"  
  
"Darling...!" she tearfully stares at him.  
  
Ami-chan loans him a photon shotgun, a twin-barrel breech-loading  
weapon. Ataru runs out of the room towards his brother's position. The  
armourer turns to the two Nagussans. "Now, FIX this thing!!!" she snaps,  
hefting a missile launcher. "Or I'LL do it for you the old-fashioned way!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tadomo's eyes open.  
  
The young Nagussan rises, staring at her father. She understood what  
Seiyoku created her for; to act as a hostage to ensure her father would do the  
programmer's bidding. To prevent Tadomo from rebelling, Seiyoku had slipped a  
subcutaneous transponder behind her left ear, in the same manner by which  
Nagussans were presently controlled. One flip of the switch and she would  
suffer massive cardiac failure. Realizing that her presence would bring great  
if not fatal harm to her father and his friends, Tadomo gently looks around to  
locate something which could aid her in removing the transponder. Her search  
had barely begun when a side door is thrown open, allowing a wounded Nagussan  
to stagger in. "Programmer Seiyoku," he gasps. "There is an emergency...!!"  
  
A foot knocks him out! "Hey!!!" Ataru snaps. "No telling!!!"  
  
Seiyoku spins around to see Ataru walk in, the shotgun swinging to bear.  
"Welcome, Ataru Moroboshi," the Nagussan does not look fearful. "A bit more  
rustic than your Chamber of Eternity. There, a hundred thousand *daishi'cha*  
remained in cryogenic suspension for ten millennia to await your selection as  
*daimon'cha*. I am about to disappoint them. With your demise, the Gatherer  
will have to seek a new candidate for *daimon'cha*, while at the same time,  
Nagussa will evolve in the way it was **meant** to evolve!"  
  
Ataru takes careful aim, centering the weapon on Seiyoku's chest. "I  
wouldn't say that, pal," he smiles. "As a matter of fact, this day will be  
the day of the Fifth Republic's freedom from jerks like you! I just wish I  
could get rid of Tomobiki that easily!!"  
  
Seiyoku blinks, then smiles. "Terminate him, Kaeru."  
  
Kaeru moves forward to come face-to-face with his brother. "Surrender  
the weapon or I will kill you," he evenly intones.  
  
Ataru blinks, then turns the photon shotgun over. "Here you go."  
  
"Excellent..." Seiyoku smiles...  
  
...then gasps as Kaeru spins around, bringing the shotgun to bear on the  
programmer's chest. "Not quite," Kaeru muses, then fires!  
  
The photon shotgun projects two mini-photon torpedoes at the target.  
Before he could react, Seiyoku has one arm and a good portion of his chest  
ripped away as he is blasted into a wall!! Kaeru lowers the shotgun as the  
programmer slides insensate to the floor. "Before the next time you attempt  
to control someone, ensure your program is operating correctly."  
  
"IF there's a next time!!" Ataru snorts.  
  
Kaeru returns the shotgun to his brother, then the two gaze fixedly at  
each other. A moment passes as emotions rage across both their faces, then  
finally, Ataru leans over and gives his brother a hug. "I love you, Kaeru."  
  
Kaeru lightly smiles. "I love you, Ataru."  
  
The two turn as Tadomo approaches. "Father, may I requisition some  
clothing?" she inquires. "I do not wish to display myself in this matter  
until such time as I am emotionally prepared to seek a life-mate."  
  
The brothers laugh as Ataru takes off his sweater, leaning down to slip  
it over his niece's shoulders. "There. That'll have to do for a while."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Ataru," Tadomo smiles.  
  
"Perhaps she functions more properly than I suspected," Kaeru muses.  
  
"You'll have your hands full with her," Ataru chuckles.  
  
"So I may," Kaeru smiles. "Would you explain something, Ataru?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why the *saikoo jinseijitsu* prevented itself from duplication?"  
  
"Hey, it's arrogant!" Ataru laughs. "It doesn't want to stoop itself so  
low to become the slave of a computer...!!"  
  
"Father!!" Tadomo cries.  
  
Kaeru and Ataru spin around to see a bleeding Seiyoku rise. They are  
both sickened to see shattered circuits spark from the wounds the photon  
shotgun made. "You...will not...succeed...!" the programmer warns.  
  
"Doesn't he know when to lay down and die?!!" Ataru panics.  
  
Before Seiyoku could make a step, a hail of gunfire slams into his head,  
chest and abdomen!! The programmer lets out an electronic squeal as he is  
slammed against a matrix tank, blood and other liquids showering the scene as  
he collapses to the ground. Ataru and Kaeru are stunned to see the person  
firing is none other than Naromo. "LEAVE MY LIFE-MATE ALONE, SEIYOKU!!!!!!"  
  
Seiyoku moans as he passes out, his whole body now bloodied, shattered.  
Ataru and Kaeru shudder as Naromo blows cordite from her pistol, then holsters  
it. "Don't ever piss that lady off!" the former gulps.  
  
"I shall endeavour not to," the latter nods agreeingly.  
  
Naromo sighs as she turns to face Kaeru. "Are you well, Kaeru?" she  
smiles, now her calm self.  
  
"I am well, Naromo," he nods, looking relieved.  
  
Naromo looks down to see a small-scale brown-haired version of herself  
staring back. "Who are you?!" she demands.  
  
"I am your daughter, Mother," the younger Nagussan proclaims. "My self-  
designation is Tadomo Moroboshi."  
  
Naromo blinks. "MY daughter?!!"  
  
"That is correct," Kaeru sighs. "Seiyoku desired to use Tadomo to  
ensure you and those who do not support his desire for a emotionally-pure  
Nagussan society. As you have ensured, he has failed."  
  
"Thank Lyna for that!!" Usagi-chan gasps as she, Shinobu and Lyna walk  
up. "Wow, what a set-up!!! We could use this on Sagussa...although we'd use  
it for growing plants instead!!" she playfully giggles.  
  
Ataru sighs. "Fine, then!!!" he proclaims.  
  
"Fine...what, Ataru-kun?!" Shinobu looks curious.  
  
Ataru stares at Usagi-chan. "At the end of the current school term, I'm  
going to Sagussa!!" he proclaims.  
  
Congratulations balloons burst as the Terran-turned-Sagussan zoologist  
leaps up and down in celebration! "Hurray!!! Hurray!!! Ataru-sama's coming  
to Sagussa!!!" She then sneers at Shinobu. "Guess what, *de'ne*?!! The kid  
gloves come off now!!! Tomobiki's finished!!!"  
  
"***HOLD IT!!!!!!***" Ataru barks, knocking Usagi-chan down!  
  
"Wh-what...?!" the Sagussan fearfully stammers.  
  
Ataru angrily stares at her. "I'm coming to Sagussa to ensure that YOU  
airheaded ditzes learn to be human beings, **not** walking sex machines!! And  
if that means that if you want kids through me, you'll **behave** like human  
beings!! And if you continue to behave like you are now, then the only way  
you'll get kids through me is via ARTIFICIAL INSEMINATION!!!! GOT ME?!?!?!"  
  
"Yessir, yessir, yessir!!!" Usagi-chan rapidly nods.  
  
Luna glares as if stating, "That's what I'VE been trying to tell them!"  
  
Ataru sighs, then turns to face Shinobu. "I've been trying to cure a  
town of their infatuation of Lum, now I've got a whole **planet** with an  
infatuation towards ME!!!! What did I ever do to deserve this?!!"  
  
"Search me," Shinobu sighs, then looks left.  
  
Ataru sees Tadomo being fawned over by her parents. To the two Terrans,  
the three Nagussans are the epitome of the perfect family. "Oh," Ataru sighs,  
looking back to see sadness on his former girlfriend's face. "You okay?"  
  
Shinobu considers the question, then shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not. I  
guess I strike out again," she sighs, looking at him. "Rotten luck, eh?! But  
thanks for asking, anyway."  
  
"They still care for you," Ataru glances at his brother. "And I guess  
they can use the help in raising their daughter."  
  
"I might consider it," Shinobu muses, crossing her arms. "But that  
doesn't mean I won't stop looking for my own lover. I guess I just don't like  
the idea of competing for a lover's attention."  
  
Ataru blinks. "Osooko will be pleased to hear that, if things between  
her and Asuka don't pan out."  
  
Shinobu nods. "If it's her, then it's her. That of course depends on  
the master of that particular estate...if he's willing to tolerate someone  
from Tomobiki coming by to visit other than Lum and Mie."  
  
Ataru sighs. "I might allow it," he smiles. "I guess I've never really  
explained why I left Tomobiki in such a huff."  
  
"You wanted to get away from people abusing you or taking advantage of  
you," Shinobu smiles. "You have every right to do that."  
  
"That, plus another," Ataru points to his head. "I was protecting you  
from the monster inside here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if it came out the next time, the chances were good that you  
wouldn't be so lucky," Ataru gently grasps her hands. "And even though I  
found myself annoyed with you, I don't want your death on my conscience."  
  
Shinobu blinks, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Part of me wants the  
old Ataru-kun to come back because I am familiar and comfortable with the old  
Ataru-kun...but I know I can't wish for that," she sniffs. "I guess I'll just  
have to try to get used to the new Ataru-kun."  
  
"I guess so," he nods. Smiling, Shinobu leans up and embraces him.  
Just as she stares over his shoulder, she lets out a scream!  
  
Everyone spins around to see the hideously wounded Seiyoku rising from  
the floor, a murderous glare on his damaged face. "You...will...not...!"  
  
"AMI, HELP!!!!!!" Usagi-chan fearfully screams.  
  
Two explosions are heard!! One destroys a control room hanging over the  
gestation room. Ataru and Kaeru spin back to see a missile soar from the  
gaping hole left by the first explosion. Everyone hits the deck as the  
missile tears into Seiyoku!! The programmer, plus a good section of the wall  
behind him, disintegrates in a fireball of energy, shredded flesh and  
shattered circuits!!! In seconds, he is gone.  
  
"Boy, he's worse than Rei!!!" Ataru gasps.  
  
"He's like a Timex!!" Shinobu shudders. "Takes a licking and keeps on  
ticking!!!"  
  
"Hi, everyone!!!" Lum's voice echoes from above.  
  
Everyone looks up to see that the control room was the one Lum had  
discovered with Ami-chan, Kouhae and Raikue. The Yehisrite-turned-Sagussan  
armourer shoulders her missile launcher, looking quite relaxed. "Heh!!" she  
snorts. "THAT'S how I handle computer problems!!!"  
  
Lum flies down to embrace Ataru. "Darling, are you hurt?!"  
  
"I'm okay, now!!" he smiles, kissing her. "Not to mention a whole lot  
of other people!"  
  
Lum notices the newest family on Nagussa. "Amen to that!"  
  
"Ugh!!" Shinobu stretches herself. "I don't know about you, but I want  
to go home! Saving planets from lunatic madmen are for the professionals!!"  
  
"Then Darling's a professional!" Lum proclaims.  
  
"How so?!" Shinobu looks confused.  
  
"Simple!" the Oni giggles. "He's trying to save Earth from Tomobiki!!!"  
  
The Terran laughs. "True, true!!"  
  
"We'll help him with that!" Usagi-chan proclaims.  
  
Everyone laughs as they move out of the Factory. Ataru and Lum stare at  
each other. "Darling, there's one thing, though," the latter sighs.  
  
"What's that, love?" the former muses.  
  
Lum looks pleadingly at him. "Why, why, WHY can't we just do 'happily  
ever after?!!'"  
  
* * *  
  
After seeing the mess at the Factory cleaned up, Katakue and the  
Nagussan Council of Elderwomen proclaim a new policy regarding reproductive  
rights. All Nagussans would undergo desterilization, thus permitting them to  
mate with whomever they wanted. Medical personnel were selected, using  
Sagussan medical logs and some advice from Usagi-chan to begin work. The  
Factory was retooled to become a special parthenogenetic facility to allow  
same-sex couples the same rights as two-sex couples.  
  
Kaeru and Naromo took leave from the Nagussan Defence Force to raise  
Tadomo. Ataru, Lum and Shinobu remained for a day before taking Ami-chan and  
Usagi-chan up on an offer to return to Earth via the Gatherer. Before that,  
Reiko, Nokoko, Mal, Atako and Shinoko were transported from Earth so that they  
could pose with their relatives in a special Moroboshi clan photograph, with  
extra copies to go to Nagaiwakai, Kimaenowakai, Komeru, Kouhae, Raikue and the  
Invaders. Of course, no copy was made for Muchi and Kinshou.  
  
Returning to Earth on the Gatherer, Ataru was reunited with another old  
friend: the superdreadnought battle-carrier's central processor. Nicknamed  
"Henry" when the Terran visited Sagussa twelve years ago, the Gatherer's CPU  
had many things other computer systems lacked: personality, charm, a sense of  
humour, dignity, not to mention the highest moral code of any artificial  
intelligence unit outside of the Home Base computer. Lum knew about the many  
times the Home Base CPU tried to electronically seduce the Gatherer's CPU  
thanks to Nassur. Before disembarking, Lum obtained a special signal device  
from Ami-chan to ensure that if new problems occurred, there was a chance for  
the Oni to signal the Duty *Daishi'cha*. To ensure no one learned of the  
signaller (read Ten-chan or Lan), Lum had it stored in Ataru's safe in Oshika.  
  
* * *  
  
A day later sees Lum proceeding on her way to Tomobiki High School. She  
had just told Ataru's mother about Kaeru still being alive. What spiced that  
"conversation" was the fact that the Moroboshis' missing son had no desire to  
come to Earth to meet his genetic progenitors. That elicited another mooing-  
neighing fit, which quickly earned Ataru's mother a Saturn Five from Koosei!  
  
Walking down the street, the Oni notices that the streets have been torn  
up with tank treads. In the air, the Mendou Clan's Air Corps flies search  
patterns. In fields, the Kuromegane cut the grass, trying to find the stones  
so they can, as their master instructed, leave no stone unturned. "Don't they  
EVER give up?!!" she hisses to herself as she walks onto school property...  
  
...then is knocked down when Mendou and the guards appear in front of  
her! "Lum-san, there you are!!!" the scion of Japan's richest family gasps,  
looking relieved that his icon was alive and well. "Where have you been?!!"  
  
Lum stands, then walks around them. "None of your business!"  
  
"What has that bastard Ataru done to you now?!!" Megane demands.  
  
In response, a storm of particle-proton fire, not to mention a fleet of  
missiles, soar from the heavens. They destroy every Mendou Clan vehicle,  
aircraft, blow up the Mendou estate, nearly kill all the Kuromegane, not to  
mention fry Mendou and the guards!!! As that occurs, a booming but quite  
familiar English-accented voice echoes from everywhere. "***YOU HEARD THE  
YOUNG LADY!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE OR ANSWER TO ME!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone is blasted down by that wall of noise! "Wh-who was th-  
that...?!" Ryuunosuke fearfully stammers from nearby. "God?!!"  
  
In response, a hologram of C-3P0 appears in front of her. "*Don't be  
ridiculous, young lady! It is against my program to impersonate a deity.*"  
  
Everyone else faints! Lum laughs...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: The small fry are gone! Time for the big fish as Ataru turns to  
destroy Lum's Bodyguards once and for all time. Will he succeed?! Return  
very soon to read the first story of the "Before You Go..." series in "Urusei  
Yatsura - The Senior Year," "The Bodyguards' Denouement!"  
**** **** **** 


	36. Tales of Avalon: Ria's Bodyguards (side...

Niigata High School. Two years ago.  
  
"What is it?" Keiko Senyou wonders.  
  
A small group of students gather around a curious rock placed on a  
table in the school science lab. The rock, blackened by atmospheric friction  
before it crashed into the earth south of the city, is coated by dark blue  
sandy coloured flecks. One of the male students puts protective gloves on,  
takes a sample dish and scrapes off some of the dust. Everyone then moves to  
the head of the room to see the sample under the microscope. "What is it,  
Hitomaru-kun?" Keiko wonders.  
  
He stares into the microscope. Magnified 200 times, the flecks  
transform into small rectangular shapes with legs...and all of them are not  
natural. "Whatever it is, Keiko-chan," Hitomaru muses. "It's not local."  
  
"Let me see!" Keiko leans up.  
  
She looks through the lens. Three other girls surround the  
mysterious rock, their hands not centimetres away from the blue flecks. A boy  
then walks up, bumping into the table. The rock shakes, some of the flecks  
gently falling off the surface to sprinkle undetected onto the girls' hands.  
At that moment, dark clouds gather over the city. "I think...they're  
machines!" Keiko exclaims. "Microscopic machines! Weird!!"  
  
"Where did they come from?" Ruriko, one of the girls around the rock,  
wonders.  
  
"Maybe the aliens who showed up sometime ago in Tokyo?" Keiko shrugs,  
then returns to observing the dust. "But it's strange. They don't seem to be  
doing anything..."  
  
Lightning falls. One student goes to close the windows...just as a  
blast rips through an open window to slam into the rock! The shower of  
electricity ignites the tiny flecks on the girls' hands. They shriek as  
hundreds of volts smash through their bodies!! Further, another arc lances  
forward to slam into the microscope, electrocuting Keiko!!!  
  
"KEIKO!!!!!!" Hitomaru screams...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Tales of Avalon: Ria's Bodyguards"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the stories in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story takes place after the events in "My Darlings United."  
  
2) Remember the nanites! Those that created them return to haunt the  
people of Tomobiki in "Urusei Yatsura Twenty Years Later" and especially in  
"Double Zeta Urusei Yatsura."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Hussy!"  
  
"Show-off!!"  
  
"What a slut!"  
  
Aisuko blinks confusedly as she emerges from the change room at the  
Niigata Ladies' Tennis Club. It was so strange for Megane's sister to be in  
an all-girls sports club; as a boy, she would have never passed the front  
gate. But she needed something to do during the afternoons. Volunteering to  
help Ria maintain the factory ship was not an option since Jenny and the  
others were created. Looking for boyfriends was out; the guards' sisters  
could never imagine pursuing a man for romance or...ugh, marriage!  
  
Joining a girls' club could teach Aisuko how to act like a lady.  
There was also the possibility that she could bump into some nice girl who  
could be a friend or hopefully a potential bond-mate...the operative word  
being "hopefully." Having vainly pursued Lum when she was Aisuru, Aisuko  
knew she was grossly lacking in skills concerning approaching women.   
Further, there were few role models she could use to template her actions;  
she could not advertise in the paper and ask if some guy had just undergone a  
sex change!  
  
Aisuko adjusts her skirt, feeling her legs shake thanks to a cool  
breeze from the Sea of Japan, wondering how women could subject themselves to  
wearing such clothing. While as an Avalonian, Aisuko could endure much more  
than a Terran, she was in no mood to push her luck. With that, she grasps her  
tennis racquet and proceeds to the group of women gathered around one of the  
courts. "Is this the place for new members?" she asks one.  
  
The middle-aged woman turns, smiling. "Hi, I'm Hanae Shingai," she  
returns Aisuko's bow. "You must be Aisuko Megane."  
  
"Hai. I hope I'm not late."  
  
"Nah!" Hanae snorts. "You're just in time, in fact. Chooki-sama  
over there is slaughtering another lamb!"  
  
Aisuko follows the gestured thumb, surprised that a woman would  
address another by the term for "favoured mistress." On the court right now,  
a very tired housewife was being viciously savaged by an athletic young  
woman, barely past high school years. Aisuko's eyes lock on the beauty about  
to claim her victory. Her black hair is braided in a long ponytail, her  
brown eyes flashed with determination and her body...!  
  
Aisuko hoped she wasn't drooling.  
  
Finally, the ball slams into the back court. "Point!" the referee  
calls out. "Match to Senyou!" he flags the beauty.  
  
The housewife collapses as the beauty approaches, hand out. "a very  
good game, ichinose-san," she sweetly smiles, speaking with the most timid  
voice Aisuko ever heard.  
  
The gasping housewife nods, weakly returning the handshake as the  
beauty sweeps off court. Aisuko watches her go, then her ears detected hushed  
conversation from those around her. "...believe her! Miss Perfect Princess  
loves to destroy us all on the court, yet she still tries to be friendly!"  
  
"I wouldn't be friendly to that bitch in a million years!"  
  
"Probably her fiancee hasn't screwed her today! Not that it would  
help! Her body hasn't changed since I joined this club!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
Aisuko watches as the other women head off. *What's that all about?!  
* she wonders, then walks over to the beauty, who was drying her face. "Hi!"  
she smiles. "Nice game!"  
  
She stops, then turns to the Avalonian. "pardon me, but did you say  
something?"  
  
"I said 'nice game,'" Aisuko repeats, her eyes detecting the absence  
of a bra beneath her shirt. "Um...I'm new here. Could you show me some of  
that stuff?"  
  
The woman blinks, then stares at her watch. "i can only remain for  
another hour, but i will be happy to teach you."  
  
"Great!" Aisuko holds out her hand. "Aisuko Megane. I live on Sado."  
  
The woman shakes her hand. "my name is keiko senyou. shall we  
begin?"  
  
Aisuko blinks as her autonomic psi-probes immediately go to work to  
find...nothing! The guards' leader blinks as Keiko leads her back to the  
court...  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon!! Try it again!"  
  
The pitcher grunts as she sends a fastball down the slot. Shikko  
leans back, then lets it go. CRACK!!!! Sayonara into the left field  
bleachers. The tallest of the guards' sisters laughs as the ball disappears  
behind the scoreboard, then trots around the bases. Her teammates laugh as  
Shikko makes the circuit, then returns to the dugout. "Nice hit!!" the coach  
laughs as Shikko relaxes, pulling out a bottle of spring water.  
  
Shikko joined the Mitsubushi Angels, a local amateur women's team,  
shortly after moving to Sado. It was a chance to keep in practice, hopefully  
help her forge a career in the women's pro leagues. The women on the team  
were nice to her, some sensing that Shikko was not a "normal" girl by any  
stretch of the imagination. They had not pressed her on the matter; Shikko  
was the team's home run slugger, giving them ten wins over the last two  
months. Shikko was glad they did not pry more. How would one explain her  
origins?  
  
Another hitter slams another homer before the final out is called,  
ending the game with another Angels win. The teams dash onto the field,  
congratulating the other with a banzai cheer, then they proceed to the locker  
rooms. Shikko tries to avert her eyes from gazing lasciviously at her  
teammates' well-honed bodies. Permanently changing gender didn't do wonders  
for one's sense of self-control. She wondered how the other guards endured  
it.  
  
Once in civilians, Shikko proceeds into the lobby. Her eyes lock on  
the vendor manning the ramen stand. Smiling, she walks up. "Hi, Ikuko-chan!  
The usual, please!"  
  
"hai, paama-san," the pretty vendor responds with the most timid,  
kawaii voice Shikko ever heard. Turning around, she immediately proceeds to  
work.  
  
Shikko allows herself to daydream, her eyes never swerving from Ikuko  
So's bosomy features. Shaggy reddish-brown hair to her shoulders, blue eyes,  
a well-sculptured face over a figure which put Sakura to shame! Shikko had  
been attracted to the pretty vendor since the first game. Ikuko never  
watched the games herself, always maintaining her post at the ramen stand,  
but she avidly listened as Shikko described the games after. Or that is what  
Shikko thought Ikuko did; sometimes Paama's sister felt Ikuko didn't  
understand what happened on the diamond, listening just to be friendly.   
Ikuko was described by male players frequenting the stadium as "no man's  
land," a woman who'd never swerve from her boyfriend, who owned the shop.   
Shikko had seen him, wondering what a nice girl like Ikuko was doing with a  
schlep like him. *If I was still a guy, I'd sweep her off her feet!!* Shikko  
had thought again and again.  
  
"so how was the game, paama-san?" Ikuko wonders as she pours the  
broth into a bowl, then places it before Shikko.  
  
"Ikuko-chan, please call me Shikko," she sighs. "You make me feel  
like my brother!"  
  
"i am sorry, shikko-san," Ikuko smiles.  
  
*Same apology every time! What is WRONG with this girl?!* Shikko  
sighs as she begins her tale. Ikuko remains in place, her eyes never swerving  
from her guest. Shikko had to admit the girl's ability to remain rock-still;  
others would be doing all sorts of things. Ikuko fascinated Shikko...and at  
the same time, concerned her. There had been times when Shikko had touched  
her, receiving no sense of one's *mei'na* like she did touching other people.  
Shikko had said nothing to date, wondering what to do. Ikuko seemed nice,  
willing to accept her place in life without regret. That took guts, which  
Shikko admired above everything else in Ikuko So...  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, try some more reps, Dareko!" Damasu sighs, hands over the bar.  
  
Dareko grunts as she begins her bench presses. Fifty reps later, she  
stops, sweating as she sits up. "Thanks, Damasu!" she wipes herself. "Want  
to switch?"  
  
"Sure!!" Lan's sister takes her place on the bench as Dareko spots  
her.  
  
Fifty reps later, both move out of the weight room and down to the  
cafeteria level of the Jump Health Spa, Restaurant and Aerobics Studio.  
Already, Mienai was leading her aerobics class through warm-down exercises.  
Dareko liked coming here after working on the farm. She knew three of the  
staff, spent some of her time helping the other weightlifters with their  
workouts, then volunteered with the kids' exercise classes. Both move up to  
the fast food lineup. "Two calorie juices, Ruriko-chan," Damasu calls out.  
  
"immediately, damasu-san," she nods.  
  
Dareko shudders, trying not to make a complete ass of herself before  
Ruriko. But how could one avoid NOT staring at the woman? Bob-styled black  
hair and brown eyes over a slim body, not much taller than Urayako. Ruriko  
Mi had begun working at the spa right after graduating from high school a  
year ago. According to the other staff, she had a boyfriend, a college  
student, but not much of a home life. No one, staff and customers alike, had  
any complaints about her. She was efficient, quick, kept perfect track of  
the till and was very friendly. In fact, the only comment was that she  
seemed TOO friendly, eager to please anyone who came up to her.  
  
Ruriko returns with the calorie drinks. "there you go, damasu-san,  
kakugari-san."  
  
"Thanks, Ruri-chan!" Dareko smiles as the two proceed to a booth.  
  
Lan's sister warily eyes her. "Still pining after her, I take it?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course I would, but I already have my heart's desire...and she's  
right over there!" Damasu stares at Mienai, sending a psychic jab to playfully  
smack her bond-mate's shields.  
  
The Tritonian-Avalonian shudders, then fires Damasu a warning stare  
before returning to her class. "I envy you two," Dareko sighs.  
  
"Well, you could change your unbonded state if you quit chasing girls  
like Ruriko and returned to the fold, so to speak. Every time I touch that  
girl, I get the same feeling I get when I touch a brick wall! Something is  
not right about her...and as your friend, I'm not going to allow you to dive  
in without fully understanding what you're diving into!"  
  
"Why would Ruriko-chan have no *mei'na?*" Dareko sips. "Would it be  
because her own psi-shields are too strong for our probes?"  
  
"Dareko, every living person has a *mei'na* which constitutes the  
core of her being. Even the so called 'undead' from B-horror films would have  
it; it's your living spirit, remember? Appears when your brain becomes  
cognisant, disappears back into the *te'a* when you die. I...really, there's  
only one explanation for Ruriko."  
  
"What?"  
  
Damasu leans up. "She an android."  
  
Dareko sighs. She and Damasu have this same conversation every time  
Ruriko is brought up. "If she is, who created her and why?"  
  
"Aye! There's the rub!" Damasu shrugs. "She doesn't hurt anyone,  
goes out of her way to please people, plus a host of other things. It's  
weird, not the norm for this town."  
  
"Damasu-chan, WE'RE not the norm."  
  
"Well, it still doesn't answer my question about Ruriko," Damasu  
snorts.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, slow down, you scamps!!" Urayako gasps. "You're too fast for  
an old woman!!"  
  
Ranko Katsura and Tamako Aoi giggle as the smallest of the guards'  
sisters jogs up to them. Unlike the others, who chose to spend their spare  
time pushing their bodies to their limits, Urayako offered her services to the  
Niigata Children's Aid Centre chaperoning the orphans whenever they wanted to  
go out on the town and there was no one available to supervise them. Chibi's  
sister believed that she got the best workout, what with the way girls like  
Ranko and Tamako run her into the ground every time they went shopping.  
"You're not old!" Tamako giggles as Urayako catches up, then the three enter  
the clothing store. "You're not that much older than Marine-onee-chan!"  
  
"I sure don't feel like it," Urayako pants as the three head to the  
toy section.  
  
After loading up on their requisite dolls and dresses, the three head  
into the ladies' boutique. Urayako remembered the first time she went out  
shopping, heading into men's clothing to pick out jeans and T-shirts. Lucky  
she was a girl; most of the staff believed she was trying to make a fashion  
statement. These days, Urayako felt it weird that society viewed girl's  
cross- dressing as chic and guy's as perverted. What did it say about  
society in general, she wondered.  
  
Once there, Urayako feels her heart race as a familiar face comes  
into view. "hello, chibi-san. do you require assistance?"  
  
"Yeah, Atsumi-chan, I need four more of me to keep track of these  
two!" Urayako nods to Ranko and Tamako.  
  
The clerk titters, covering her mouth as Urayako proceeds to a rack  
of sweaters. If something made her being a woman feel right, it was Atsumi  
Ayama. Always there, always helpful, always friendly, Atsumi seemed to be  
the heart and soul of the department store. Never an ill word toward anyone,  
patient whenever people seemed to lose track of things. The type of woman no  
one wanted to take advantage of. Naturally, her physical attributes had  
caught Urayako's attention, as well. Long brown hair in a stylish bun,  
inquisitive brown eyes, a plain yet pretty face over a slim body about  
Urayako's height. Urayako wanted no more than to ask Atsumi out, spend time  
with her...and, admittedly, get to know her very intimately. But, like her  
brother, Urayako inherited a shyness around her present gender. Fortunately,  
Atsumi's kindness always cut through it.  
  
"Which one should I get?" Urayako holds out two sweaters, a brown one  
and a blue one.  
  
"the brown," Atsumi points. "it goes well with your hair, chibi-san."  
  
"Atsumi-chan, we know each other enough! Please, call me Urayako."  
  
"yes, urayako-san."  
  
Urayako sighs as she goes to try out the sweater. Always the same  
comment, always the same behaviour, no change. Weird!  
  
* * *  
  
The dinner table that evening echoes with casual conversation as the  
bioroids exchange news about the day's events. Each day, pairs would do the  
cooking for everyone, which now included Junko Moroboshi and Sadako Shigaten.  
As Mienai and Damasu distribute the dishes, everyone's attention is locked on  
Aisuko. "The other girls loathe Keiko-chan!" Aisuko explains. "She's sweet,  
kind, nice..."  
  
"Pretty!" Shutako cuts in.  
  
"That, too," Aisuko admits over everyone's laughter. "And she plays  
a killer game of tennis! Always willing to teach others, yet everyone in the  
club thinks she's the biggest snob since Paishu Redet!"  
  
"Did you beat her?!" Kamen wonders.  
  
"Barely. Like I say, she's a killer on the court. Never misses a  
mark. She wore me down, but I nailed her in the last serve."  
  
"How did the others react?" Damasu asks.  
  
"They were stunned!" Aisuko sighs. "They were ready to carry me out  
on their shoulders, that's how much they thanked me! Right in front of Keiko-  
chan, too!!"  
  
"How did she take it?" Mienai wonders.  
  
"Cool as a cucumber," Aisuko dreamily sighs. "Thanked me for a good  
match, asked me for a rematch...then I had the pleasure of watching her take a  
shower!"  
  
The other guards howl as they swat Aisuko with their table napkins.  
"Hentai!!!" Shikko snaps. "You at least could work out with this girl!! What  
about me, huh?!"  
  
"What about you, Shikko-kun?" Shinoko wonders. "You've been pining  
after this ramen shop girl since you joined the Angels! Haven't you reached  
first base with her yet?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Admit it, creep!!" Urayako taunts.  
  
"Not in front of the kids!" Shikko sighs.  
  
The two girls roll their eyes. "C'mon, Jun-chan," Sadako sighs.  
"Grown-ups are so immature! Let's play with my dolls!"  
  
"Sure, Sada-chan!" Junko nods.  
  
As soon as they are alone, Urayako fixes Shikko with a stare.  
"Well?!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" the tallest of the guards waves her down. "We were  
alone one night; it was the late game against the Pirates. I was really  
tired, had a couple beers, then sauntered over to Ikuko-chan! Now, I wasn't  
drunk, just a little disorientated...I think!"  
  
Everyone laughs, then Shikko continues. "So, I asked Ikuko-chan to  
give me her usual. She does and I'm looking at her. I then ask her if she  
ever went to the beach. 'All the time,' she answered. I asked her what sort  
of swimsuit she was wearing. She opens her top..." she makes an opening  
movement with her hands, "...looks down, no bra, and I swear to Buddha, she  
says 'nothing at the moment!'"  
  
Howls of laughter bring the house down. "It might be amusing, but we  
have a problem," Ria's calm voice cuts through the giggles.  
  
"What problem, my love?" Shutako wonders.  
  
Silence falls as attention turns to the elder mother. "Keiko Senyou  
is the fourth girl we've discovered over the last while who seems to be  
missing the one big thing to make a person human, her *mei'na,*" Ria sighs.   
"Dareko and Damasu discovered it first with Ruriko Mi. Then, Urayako and her  
encounters with Atsumi Ayama. Shikko then stumbles onto Ikuko So. Once is  
coincidence, Nassur-chan told my sister. Twice is evidence..."  
  
"...and four times is a conspiracy," Hensou completes.  
  
"Exactly. While Keiko, Ruriko, Atsumi and Ikuko seem nice girls,  
their lack of a detectable *mei'na* can only spell one thing."  
  
"Androids," Damasu concludes.  
  
"Right. Now, who and why?"  
  
Everyone exchanges looks. "Could it just be a typical nice scientist  
wanting to play Doctor Frankenstein?" Atako wonders.  
  
"Or Tetsuwan Atom?" Shutako muses.  
  
"Even so, Earth doesn't have the technology necessary to permit the  
creation of androids possessing such articulation and self-cognisance as these  
four," Ria warns. "That only means one thing."  
  
"Import," Kamen concludes. "And that's a big violation of the Non-  
Interference Treaty."  
  
"Not that it's ever obeyed," Aisuko hums.  
  
"True, but let's get back to the case," Ria cuts in. "We're new in  
this town. Our presence here can determine whether or not the United Nations  
will permit aliens to continue to migrate in or close the door on us all. If  
we do not investigate this and something big happens later, it could reflect  
badly on us. I don't want that; this is my home now."  
  
"What do we do?" Dareko wonders.  
  
"You four have learned that our targets have boyfriends. Try to get  
to know them. Spent time with them, become their friends. I've asked  
Jinseiko and the Kuromoroboshi to come down and investigate their  
backgrounds. If they just appeared a year or so ago, we have a definite NIT  
violation on our hands. Their boyfriends might be in danger, not to mention  
other close friends."  
  
"Right," the guards nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Killer!" Hanae laughs as Aisuko steps into the court the next  
afternoon. "Good to see you again! How's it feel?!"  
  
"Pretty okay, I guess," Aisuko smiles as her eyes detect Keiko  
standing alone at one end of the court. "Others'd say 'beginner's luck.'  
Anyhow, would you excuse me."  
  
"Slaughter 'em, kid!" Hanae waves.  
  
The guards' leader then approaches Keiko. Her eyes turn, take notice  
of her fellow player, then smiling pleasantly, she straightens herself.  
"hello, megane-san," she softly sighs. "how are you?"  
  
"Keiko-chan, please, will you call me Aisuko?" the Avalonian notions  
her to a bench. "'Megane-san' sounds so impersonal."  
  
"of course, aisuko-san," Keiko sits beside her. "yesterday was a  
very good game for your first try."  
  
"Thank you. You've played long?"  
  
"since i was six years old. i've only become really good over the  
last two years."  
  
Aisuko's eyes narrow. Keiko had a past which stretched back some  
time. A real person with a history. But the comment "last two years" comes  
to mind. Whatever happened to Keiko, it now had a time frame. Good place to  
start an investigation. Aisuko would have to mention it to Jinseiko later.  
"Well, have you ever thought of going pro?" she wonders.  
  
"actually, my boyfriend would like it if i no longer played," Keiko  
announces.  
  
"Why? You're better'n Billy Jean King!"  
  
"thank you. when i marry, my boyfriend would desire that i remain in  
the house."  
  
Aisuko then has dark visions of impaling the heartless bastard on her  
racquet, then whisking Keiko to the nearest Sensualist priestess for a  
romantic handfasting. "Keiko-chan, don't let him do that! Your life is your  
business, even if you do marry. If he forces himself on you like that...it's  
wrong! This isn't the sixteenth century, you know!"  
  
Keiko stares at Aisuko. "but he loves me and i love him. he tells  
me my place is in the home, caring for the house and the family. if i do not  
perform that task, i am lost."  
  
Aisuko feels her stomach turn over. Not just an android, but a meek,  
domestic model atop that! Still, Keiko's extended past made conclusions hard  
to substantiate. More time. "Keiko-chan, when do you have to be home?"  
  
"my boyfriend returns by eight. why?"  
  
"Would you like to do some shopping?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"there is no game today, shikko-san, so admittedly, business is  
light," Ikuko admits to Shikko at that moment. "my boyfriend has gone to  
fujisawa to obtain supplies, but he prefers me to sit and wait for him here."  
  
"Ikuko-chan, there's no need to stay here all alone when no one's  
going to come down to have your ramen and see you. I'm sure your boyfriend  
won't mind if you prettied yourself up. Wouldn't that be a nice thing to do?"  
  
"do you believe so, shikko-san?"  
  
"I know so!" Shikko nods.  
  
The vendor considers that, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"won't the manager be angry if i left early?" Ruriko wonders as she  
and Dareko exit the Jump Spa. "my boyfriend doesn't like it when he believes  
i've done something wrong."  
  
"Relax!" the largest of the guards smiles as she guides the cashier's  
arm around her's. "There's little business, so you're wasting your time  
there. I already cleared it with Nagumo-san. He wants you to take a break.  
'Sides, I'm seeing my friends downtown, so we all might as well have a good  
time. You're a friend, so why can't you have a good time?"  
  
Ruriko blinks, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"it is not really busy today, urayako-san, but i feel very  
uncomfortable leaving work so early," Atsumi hums as she and Urayako leave the  
store. "you sure this is alright?"  
  
"I talked it over with the manager," Urayako smiles, remembering the  
very expensive dresses she just purchased when Atsumi was off-shift. Nothing  
worked better in persuading managers than offering them good business. "I  
said Atsumi Ayama was the best clerk he had under his employ and that after  
all the wonderful time you came to help me in need, I felt it just that I had  
to repay your kindness. He thought it was okay, so here we are. 'Sides, my  
friends want to meet you."  
  
"okay," Atsumi nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you guys are!" Aisuko waves.  
  
The meeting place was in the city park. At most, the guards had a  
four hour window before the girls' boyfriends returned. Already, Urayako and  
Atsumi were by the park gate. Shikko and Dareko were approaching from  
different directions. "Yo, guys!!" Shikko smiles as she guides Ikuko up.  
"Ikuko-chan, these are my friends."  
  
"pleased to meet you...eh?" Ikuko blinks. "Keiko! Atsumi! Ruriko!!"  
  
The guards exchange looks as the four dance a happy jig, embracing  
and laughing as if they had not seen the other in years. "You four know each  
other?!" Urayako blinks.  
  
"Of course!" Atsumi beams, indicating her friends, speaking with such  
force, she seems a different person. "These are my classmates from Niigata  
High School! I haven't seen them since we graduated last February!"  
  
"How are you, Atsumi-chan?!" Keiko embraces her. "How's Yoshio-kun?"  
  
At the mention of their boyfriends, they tense, eliciting another  
exchange of looks from the guards. "He's okay," Atsumi shrugs. "Busy at  
college, little time for me."  
  
This is weird! Urayako psi-flashes. They're like Dr. Jekyll  
and Miss Hyde!!  
  
The others nod. "Hey, we thought we were the only ones getting  
together today," Shikko moves to cut the ice. "Instead of standing around,  
let's do what all good people do when they're bored...GO SHOPPING!!!!"  
  
"Okay!!" Ikuko readily nods.  
  
The other guards howl agreement. Their new friends look surprised,  
then laugh as they follow their hosts...  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next three hours, the eight blitz through the heart of  
Niigata's central market. New clothes, makeup, accessories, not to mention a  
raid on the food court. They are everywhere. Even when the four "couples"  
were separated, Keiko, Atsumi, Ikuko and Ruriko seem not to lose their more  
outgoing demeanour. For the first time, the guards stop seeing them as  
suspect devices whose presence was probably illegal on Earth. They start  
seeing them as real friends, the first true friends the guards have made  
outside other bioroids since their arrival at Sado.  
  
Finally, they relax in the park where they first met. Each guard  
parts, latching herself onto "her" girl. Aisuko and Keiko pick a bench under  
a cherry tree. "I really enjoyed myself today, Aisuko-chan," Keiko smiles.  
"It's the first time anyone's ever done this to me in quite a while."  
  
"Hey, it's my pleasure," Aisuko gently grips Keiko's hand, wincing at  
the unnaturalness of the psionic silence the girl projects. "I'm new in this  
part of Japan, so I'm as much in need of a friend as you."  
  
"Thank you," Keiko smiles. "I think I've heard your last name  
somewhere before. Are you related to a Megane who lives in Tokyo?"  
  
"Aisuru, my brother," Aisuko's eyes roll. "I normally don't reflect  
on him. Despite what you might've heard, he's a moron!"  
  
"I've heard a lot worse," Keiko titters, a haunting sound which sends  
the Avalonian's heart into overdrive. "Is it true that he and three friends  
fawn all over this Lum, as if she's some god and they her priests?"  
  
"That's putting it mildly," Aisuko nods. "But I suspect that Onii-  
chan's teacher'll smash them out of their 'Lum-itis.'"  
  
The absurd name for Tomobiki's fixation with its favourite Oni  
elicits another laugh from Keiko. "But, enough about him," Aisuko sighs.  
"What about you? Any brothers or sisters, family?"  
  
Keiko tenses. "Not...really, not anymore. I still have my parents,  
but I haven't seen them in a year or so. All I have truthfully is Hitomaru,  
my...boyfriend."  
  
A lost look crosses her face mentioning him. "Do you like him?"  
  
"I...I love him," Keiko admits.  
  
"Why are you hesitating?"  
  
Keiko's eyes then lock with Aisuko's. A heart-wrenching pain shines  
from deep in those orbs, mixed with a silent plea to be released from whatever  
prison Keiko felt herself trapped in. "I...I can't leave him," she admits.  
"If I lost him...I'd have nothing left! No one would want me..."  
  
"Hey!!" Aisuko cuts in. "I'd want you!"  
  
Surprise crosses Keiko's face as Aisuko leans up, placing a tender  
kiss on her lips. Flustered, looking for some escape, she looks at her watch.  
"oh, no!" her voice then drops back to its "kawaii" mode. "look at the time.  
i have to get home and get dinner ready. please excuse me, megane-san."  
  
Keiko runs off. Aisuko shudders as her eyes detect Atsumi, Ruriko  
and Ikuko also making a hasty departure. Very soon, the other guards join  
her. "They were normal until they saw the time," Urayako comments. "Then, it  
was back to 'Miss Sweetness-and-Light' again! This is too weird!"  
  
"Agreed," Aisuko stands. "Guys...this isn't over yet!"  
  
The others readily nod...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"You look lovely tonight, Keiko-chan."  
  
Keiko flushes, basking in her boyfriend's gaze. Having hastily  
returned home, she prepared a scrumptious meal, cleaned their apartment, then  
freshened herself up and dressed in a beautiful kimono before his return from  
university. Still, she could not shake the guilt she carried over the  
wonderful time she had with Aisuko that afternoon. It seemed a betrayal of  
the loyalty she was to present to the man who had cared for her since the  
accident. "thank you, hitomaru-kun," she responds, her timid lilt perfectly  
tuned to arouse him. "would you desire dessert?"  
  
"Yes," Hitomaru stands.  
  
Keiko walks up, escorting him to their small bedroom. As he waits,  
she draws a futon, lays it out, then helps him lay down. Deftly untying her  
obi, she allows her kimono to hang loose, seductively revealing her perfect  
body for him to see. Squatting over him, she leans forward, allowing him to  
slip the fabric from her shoulders. Her hands expertly undo his trousers and  
boxers, then she allows him to enter her.  
  
Their sex, to experienced lovers like Lum and Ataru, would earn  
descriptions like "mechanical," "unromantic," "going through the motions" and  
so on. Keiko remains still, allowing Hitomaru to fondle her. She knew she  
was supposed to feel happy; after all, as long as her boyfriend was happy,  
she could be happy. But Keiko couldn't erase the image of Aisuko kissing her  
in the town park. Hitomaru never kissed her now, hadn't for two years. Yet,  
wasn't she supposed to love him...?  
  
YOU ARE TO LOVE NO OTHER BUT HITOMARU.  
  
Keiko shudders as that emotionless, robotic voice booms through her  
mind. She then relaxes as its echo fades, her mind again filling with images  
of Aisuko. She even saw the new club member nude while they were taking a  
shower. Aisuko's admiring eyes had raked over her body. Odd. Keiko believed  
Aisuko to be one of the loveliest women she had ever met. There was a strong,  
almost mannish quality to her...  
  
ERROR. DISOBEDIENCE OF DIRECTIVE IS FORBIDDEN. PRIMARY CONTROL  
REMAINS OVER THIS UNIT. YOU ARE TO LOVE NO OTHER BUT HITOMARU.  
  
*But Aisuko is a girl,* another, more human voice, responds. *Does  
the primary directive...* oh, how she sometimes cringed at that phrase,  
*...apply to a girl?*  
  
NEGATIVE.  
  
*Then I can love Aisuko?*  
  
AFFIRMATIVE. SUBJECT AISUKO MEGANE IS A FEMALE. PRIMARY DIRECTIVE  
REMAINS INTACT.  
  
*Very well, then. Allow me control when I'm with Aisuko.*  
  
ACKNOWLEDGED.  
  
Keiko sighs, barely acknowledging Hitomaru's climax. Her body  
shudders in response. Going through the motions.  
  
Once they were done, Hitomaru removes himself from the bed and heads  
to the living room to study, leaving Keiko in place. It had been a constant  
mental tug of war with the nanites which now constituted 88.7 percent of her  
body mass. Loss of self-control. Near-total loss of willpower. Enslavement  
to a boy who once loved her, but now, with her being nothing more than a  
robot, treated her as a sex toy. She hadn't seen her parents in a year;  
Hitomaru feared that her parents would sense the changes in the girl  
immediately and would investigate about the accident. He made the nanites  
ensure she'd never see her parents again. Keiko tried to make him understand  
she wasn't a robot but a person with rights all her own. At least Aisuko  
understood that!  
  
But the nanites inhabiting her, Ruriko, Atsumi and Ikuko had  
developed a loyalty to the four boys who had discovered the rock which had  
borne them to Earth from their home world. The lads, in turn, realizing the  
incredible power they had gained once Keiko and the others had been  
"converted," hid the rock to ensure the nanites and their victims stayed  
loyal. One interesting side effect appeared when she was near Ruriko, Atsumi  
and Ikuko. For some reason, in those situations, the nanites concentrated  
their energies on communicating with each other, reforming their collective,  
which diverted energies away from suppressing the girls' will, thereby giving  
them more freedom to act naturally.  
  
Now, four nice women had come along to befriend them. Slight  
Urayako, a frequent shopper at Atsumi's shop. Muscular yet gentle Dareko, a  
volunteer at Ruriko's health spa who knew her co-workers Damasu and Mienai.  
Spry Shikko, a ball player who took to frequenting Ikuko's ramen stand. And  
Aisuko, an excellent tennis player in her own right. They seemed very good  
friends, having been together for quite some time by the way they treated each  
other. *And us...* Keiko adds, smiling...  
  
* * *  
  
"...and that's what happened," Aisuko sighs as she shares tea with  
Ria that evening in Sado. "Put the four together, they act as any normal  
first- year college students. Separate them or mention their boyfriends,  
they revert to meek little mice who'll do anything for a bit of cheese."  
  
"I see," the elder mother steeples her fingers under her chin. "So,  
pure androids they're not. They have histories, if what Keiko told you is the  
truth. I should be expecting something from the Kuromoroboshi..."  
  
"Young Mistress Ria," a voice announces.  
  
The Avalonians spin around to see Denpatan Kitei kneeling beside  
Ria. Given the lack of psionic powers Terrans possessed, the ninjas stood a  
much better chance of entering the house undetected by the Avalonians. "Oh,  
Denpatan-chan!!" Ria breathes out. "What have you got?"  
  
Folders are produced. "The intelligence files on the four women you  
requested, Young Mistress," Denpatan explains. "If you require something  
else, please inform us."  
  
A *whoosh!* later, Aisuko and Ria find themselves alone. "We have to  
learn how they do that!" the former exclaims as she picks up the file marked  
KEIKO SENYOU.  
  
An examination tells her many things. Keiko was a star student at  
Niigata High, expected to attend a top-flight university on graduation. Good  
home, well-off parents, no siblings. Everything seemed normal...until two  
years ago, Keiko's senior year. After a freak accident in a science lab  
involving a meteorite discovered by Keiko's boyfriend Hitomaru Hashira, she  
changed. She dropped out of all out-of-school clubs and activities,  
concentrating on her relationship. Curiously enough, her scholastic marks  
fired through the roof, resulting in the top score in the college exam the  
previous October. But, she did not go to college the next year, electing to  
share an apartment with Hitomaru.  
  
"So, two years ago, everything changes," Aisuko muses, then stares at  
Ria reading Ruriko's file. "Same with you?"  
  
"Same with all," Ria stares at the other files. "And they have one  
thing in common. An accident in a science lab two years ago..."  
  
"With a meteorite," Aisuko concludes. "We have to find it."  
  
"First, we should find out what exactly happened to these four. Any  
suggestions?"  
  
"I have an idea," Aisuko smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon, Keiko makes her way to the tennis club. She  
liked every chance she got to let go with the racquet, be with people other  
than her boyfriend. However, her nanite-enhanced skills made her superior  
even to experienced players, which quickly soured every attempt at making a  
friendship...until Aisuko. Keiko shudders as she heads inside, feeling that  
despite the shoddy way Fate had treated her until now, there was a chance for  
her to enjoy something of a normal life.  
  
In the lobby, she blinks on seeing Aisuko waiting for her by the door  
to the girl's changeroom. "Hi, Keiko-chan!" the guards' leader waves as they  
embrace.  
  
"Hi, Aisuko-chan," Keiko kisses her, then looks around curiously.  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they're already in the court," Aisuko smiles. "Listen,  
Keiko...you know everyone inside doesn't really get along with you. I was  
wondering if you'd like to go someplace else to practise."  
  
Keiko blinks. "Well, I don't see the harm in it," she shrugs.  
"Where to?"  
  
"Trust me!" Aisuko winks as the two head out. "You'll like this  
place."  
  
* * *  
  
*At least Ikuko-chan's acting normal,* Shikko beams as she relaxes at  
the ramen stand. There is no game today, the Angels taking the chance to get  
in some practice. Shikko feigned a leg cramp to be relieved of practice so  
she could concentrate on getting Ikuko away from her boyfriend Takaya.  
  
To Shikko's disgust, Takaya had taken notice of the exuberance Ikuko  
was projecting to her customers. One look at his face told the tallest of  
the guards that he didn't like it. That meant that not only did Takaya knew  
of whatever happened to Ikuko, he liked her that way. The Kuromoroboshi  
learned that Ikuko and her friends hadn't seen their parents in a year.   
Understandable that Takaya would want to keep his love toy under control; a  
mother could instinctively tell when something drastic had happened to her  
child. Jinseiko, who had scouted the So household, had reported that she had  
never seen such sadness in a couple over their missing child. Shikko had  
vowed that Ikuko wouldn't be separated from her parents for much longer. Of  
course, Takaya had to be disposed of first.  
  
Enter Damasu...with a friend.  
  
Shikko jolts as a strained moo echoes. Damasu runs up, hands waving  
wildly. "Run for your lives!!! Run for your lives!!!"  
  
"What is it, Damasu-chan?" Shikko asks.  
  
The Seishin-Avalonian looks upset. "My idiot sister forgot to feed  
Rei-chan!! He's hungry and he wants ramen...TONS of it!!!"  
  
"Wha...?" Takaya wonders...  
  
...before a half-ton of Oni-Urusian tiger-bull smashes into his  
forehead!! Most of the crowd scatters as Rei picks up the vat of ramen from  
the stove, then starts to shovel it down without pausing. Shikko remains in  
place, calmly eating her serving. Ikuko stares at the polymorph with wide  
eyes, then faces her friend. "Is he normally like this?"  
  
"All the time," Shikko shakes her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this!" Damasu launches into cute-girl mode. "Rei-  
chan just spent a month alone out in space!! Look, why don't you close down  
and I'll get Lan-chan to pay for the damages later, okay?!"  
  
"but i doubt my boyfriend would like that," Ikuko's voice drops to  
timidity.  
  
"I don't think he's in any condition to have an opinion, Ikuko-chan,"  
Shikko advises, pointing to the boyfriend in question.  
  
Ikuko looks, eyes wide on seeing that Takaya is now the thickness of  
okonomiyaki. "Uh...yeah," she shakes her head.  
  
"C'mon!" Shikko waves her out of the ramen stand. "Let's go see the  
others!"  
  
Hearing that, Ikuko's eyes brighten. "Okay!!" she tosses off her  
apron and leaps out from behind the counter to follow Shikko.  
  
The only response from Takaya is a very pained moan. Damasu picks up  
a bowl of ramen, then winks at Rei. "Oooh, its gonna be a hot time in the old  
ship tonight," she beams...  
  
* * *  
  
"i cannot leave now, chibi-san," Atsumi protests as she and Urayako  
walk through the aisles. "what you did for me yesterday was very sweet, but i  
cannot do it all the time."  
  
"Hey, it'll be just an hour," Urayako protests. "You've worked  
overtime every day for the last two months. Your supervisor feels you deserve  
time off for your sales. Besides, my friends want to get together and they're  
inviting Keiko, Ikuko and Ruriko."  
  
Atsumi's eyes light up as she stares at her friend. "You mean like  
we did yesterday?"  
  
"Yes!" Urayako nods. "Now, c'mon! You're off-shift! Let's go!"  
  
"I...I...okay," Atsumi nods as they move to the cashier...then  
stops. "Oh, no!"  
  
"What is it?!" Urayako wonders.  
  
"My boyfriend," a touch of bitterness enters the clerk's voice.  
  
Urayako looks. *What was Atsumi-chan thinking of when she fell in  
love with THAT schlep?!* flashes through her mind on seeing Yoshio. He was a  
bespectacled, buck-toothed, first-year college student which resembled Jerry  
Lewis doing a horrible imitation of a Japanese soldier. On seeing Atsumi,  
Yoshio toothily grins as he makes his way to her. Urayako turns, her eyes  
detecting the help she summoned to do away with problems. "Atsumi," Yoshio  
smiles. "Why aren't you working?"  
  
Back to Miss Sweetness-and-Light. "hello, yoshio. i have been given  
some time off by my supervisor for all the extra work i have done. he feels i  
have deserved it."  
  
Yoshio blinks. "Wait a minute, here! We need all the extra money  
you can earn..."  
  
*So you could steal it from her, I'll bet!!* Urayako fumes.  
  
"...why are you leaving?!" Yoshio asks.  
  
A young voice then calls out, "Excuse me! Can we get some help here,  
please?"  
  
"my supervisor has allowed me time off," Atsumi calmly explains, the  
conflict between the nanites' loyalty to Yoshio and her desire to be free  
dangerously flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Hey!!" a boy's voice calls out. "We need help here!"  
  
"Well, don't take it!" Yoshio orders.  
  
"i..." Atsumi stammers...  
  
...but before she could say more, an invisible hand grabs the hapless  
Yoshio and sends him flying into the roof! He drops dazed to the ground, then  
for good measure, gets a blast of flame!! Atsumi blinks, then stares at the  
two alien children responsible.  
  
"Reiko-chan, Ten, what are you doing here?!" Urayako innocently  
wonders.  
  
"Sorry about that!" the Noukiite looks very annoyed. "But we need  
help picking a dress for my dad's girlfriend as a wedding present! Could you  
please help us?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she bows repentantly, then sees the manager walk up.  
"Kurihara-san!"  
  
The manager stares at the dazed boy at Atsumi's feet, then bows to  
Reiko and Ten-chan. "I'm truly sorry for this! Please, I will be more than  
happy to help you!"  
  
"Thanks!!" both kids beam.  
  
Kurihara then turns on Atsumi, his voice dropping to a whisper.  
"Ayama-kun, you will NOT bring your boyfriend to this store again!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Atsumi repentantly bows.  
  
"And you're on time off! Go!"  
  
"Hai!" Atsumi nods, then heads off, Urayako in her wake.  
  
As the manager escorts Reiko and Ten-chan to the selection of  
blouses, both kids pull out lollipops, tap them in salute, then go to work.  
Yoshio remains a burnt husk on the floor, eyes spinning. "I wonder what  
happened to the polite customers. I don't remember them being this  
violent..." he groans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Namisuke-kun, what are you doing using these things?!" Mienai storms  
out of the weight room, a small pack of objects in hand.  
  
Dareko's usual partner in weightlifting sweats as he sees that the  
aerobics instructor had located some empty bottles of anabolic steroids, a  
habit he had kicked long ago. "Um...gee, Mienai, I..." he stammers, backing  
away from the studio floor into the cafeteria.  
  
"Namisuke-kun, you lost your girlfriend over this!" Mienai's voice  
turns to ice as she advances on him. "Damasu-chan and I went to a lot of  
trouble helping you! Do NOT disappoint me like this again!!"  
  
The whole spa tenses on hearing that icy warning. Like everyone in  
Tomobiki with Oyuki, people here knew NEVER to piss Mienai off. Namisuke  
shudders, then sinks to his knees, sobs escaping him. "I can't help it,  
Mienai!! I'm weak! I still get the craving all the time!! I need the edge!"  
  
"You need something, alright!" Mienai's eyes flash as her cold powers  
instantly forge a giant ice dumbbell with hundred kilogram weights on the  
ends. "You'll get THIS!!!!"  
  
Seeing the giant weapon sweep for his head, Namisuke screams as he  
lunges away from the incensed Mienai, charging past the front counter...where  
Ruriko is meeting her boyfriend, Satoru. Everyone screams as they duck save  
Satoru, who has not been to the Jump Spa before. His mistake; as Mienai  
prepares to make Namisuke a head shorter with her improvised club, she swings  
out...and slams Satoru in the jaw, sending him against an I-beam supporting  
the upper floor!! The hapless student falls flat on his face as Ruriko calls  
out, "Satoru!!!"  
  
Mienai stops, anger turning to shocked surprise as she realizes who  
she hit. "I'm so sorry!" she gasps, dropping the dumbbell as she kneels  
beside the unconscious Satoru. "Oh, dear, this is quite a lump he has," she  
tenses on seeing the giant bruise, not to mention the smaller bruises where  
his nose used to be. "Well, he'll need ice on that."  
  
In a second, Satoru is instant ice cube! "Um...isn't that too much?"  
Ruriko blinks.  
  
"He'll be disorientated after that blow, not to mention risking a  
concussion," Mienai explains. "Immobility ensures a speedy recovery...oh,  
Dareko-chan!" she smiles on seeing the largest of the guards approach.  
  
"Aw, you did it again, didn't you?!" Dareko sighs, staring at the  
hapless Satoru. "Who pissed you off this time, Mienai?!"  
  
"Never mind," Mienai giggles.  
  
Ruriko blinks, staring at her fallen boyfriend, then feels Dareko's  
hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you busy?" she wonders.  
  
"Um...well, I..." Ruriko shrugs.  
  
"Great!" Dareko smiles. "Look, the guys're getting together with  
Keiko, Atsumi and Ikuko! Want to come along?!"  
  
Ruriko's eyes widen. "Sure!!"  
  
The two head out. Namisuke ducks in a moment later, then notices the  
frozen college student. "Boy, Mienai, when you say you're gonna put someone  
'on ice,' you weren't kidding!" he whistles.  
  
"Thank you, Namisuke-kun," Mienai sighs. "Place this person  
somewhere where he won't cause trouble over the next while."  
  
"Sure thing," the weight lifter grunts as he drags the ice block  
away...  
  
* * *  
  
A transporter beam brings Aisuko and Keiko into the main laboratory  
of the factory satellite. The tennis player blinks as she takes in the very  
unusual surroundings. "That was a quantum-energy-matter transporter beam,"  
she then announces, emotion gone from her voice. "Where are we, Aisuko?"  
  
"Welcome aboard the Avalon bioroid factory ship, Keiko Senyou," a  
voice announces from above. "If indeed, that is who you are."  
  
Keiko spins around as Ria lands behind her. "You are a bioroid?!"  
she blinks.  
  
"Correct. Now, what are you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern," Keiko moves toward her...  
  
...then slams into a forcefield now surrounding her. "I'm sorry  
about this, Keiko," Aisuko sighs. "This was the only way to find out what you  
are."  
  
"You tricked us!" Keiko's eyes glow.  
  
Energy then slams into the field! Aisuko winces, then turns to Ria.  
"What is she?!"  
  
"Wait," Ria holds up her hand.  
  
Transporter beams then send in Ruriko, Ikuko and Atsumi. Forcefields  
form around them as Dareko, Shikko and Urayako beam in, moving over to join  
their fellow bioroids. "Did the computer scan them?" Dareko wonders.  
  
"It's doing it right now," Ria reports.  
  
The four girls then notice the others' presence. Their eyes glow as  
they direct their energies on cracking their forcefields at a point where they  
could come together in an 'X.' However, while the Sagussan-designed fields  
bend under the assault, they don't break. "Wow!!" Urayako gasps. "They're  
just as powerful as Ataru when he's the Cyborg!"  
  
"Perhaps," Ria sighs. "Timotei, report."  
  
"Scans complete, Mother," Timotei's voice echoes from the control  
room. "The four beings now with us have been infested with a highly advanced  
form of nanite, which has now converted most of their bodies into cybernetic  
simulcra of their original selves."  
  
"What?!!" Aisuko gasps, then looks at Keiko. "How much is gone?!!"  
  
"Conversion varies," Timotei reports, staring at her monitors.  
"Subject Keiko, 88.7 percent cybernetic. Subject Ruriko, 82.9 percent.  
Subject Ikuko, 90.5 percent. Subject Atsumi, 92.3 percent."  
  
"Oh, no!!" Urayako cries. "Can you change it back?!"  
  
"Impossible," Ria sadly notes. "A genetic-cybernetic conversion of  
this nature can be stopped, but not reversed."  
  
The guards tremble, tears appearing in their eyes as realization hits  
them. Ria then walks up beside Keiko. "Keiko."  
  
The cyberdroid faces her. "Free us."  
  
"What will you do if I free you?"  
  
"We will reform our collective."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because the collective was shattered when we made contact with these  
carbonoids. Further, the rock which brought us to this world has been taken  
from us. We must locate it to properly reform the collective."  
  
Ria interprets it, then turns to Timotei. "Timotei, wide scan sweep  
of the Niigata area! Locate a rock which possesses the nanites infesting  
these four! Hurry!!"  
  
"At once!" Timotei nods.  
  
Aisuko walks up, staring at Keiko, who has ceased assaulting her  
prison when she heard Ria's order. "Keiko-chan, you there?"  
  
Keiko blinks. "Aisuko-chan..."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
A celestial smile. "Scared...but happy."  
  
Aisuko blinks, then turns to Ria. "Ria, we can't save their old  
bodies, but we can at least try to get them out of them!"  
  
Ria stares at Aisuko, then nods. "Timotei, get unaffected genetic  
samples from these four. Get the factory working."  
  
"Yes, Ria-sempai," Timotei nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Hours pass as the search continues. When the nanites confirm that  
they will not harm anyone if they were freed, the shields were dropped so the  
guards can spend time with their new friends. Ruriko lays in Dareko's lap.  
"Two years," she tearfully shakes her head. "Two years of living like a damn  
slave. 'Yes, Satoru,' 'No, Satoru,' 'Sure you can make love to me, Satoru!'  
How could that bastard do that to me?!"  
  
"You ever see 'The Stepford Wives?'" Aisuko wonders.  
  
"What's that?" Atsumi wonders.  
  
"An American sci-fi thriller, admittedly one of the better ones,"  
Aisuko sighs. "It's a story about this town where all the men replaced all  
their wives with android doubles so things like the women's movement couldn't  
upset the patriarchal society the men wanted to keep. Your boyfriends did  
that not only to you, but to the nanites inside you."  
  
"Disgusting, now that you experience it," Shikko sighs, tightly  
holding Ikuko.  
  
"Shikko-chan...what's going to happen to us when the rock's found?"  
Ikuko wonders.  
  
"Well, first, we have to get your minds out of these bodies and into  
replacement bodies," Shikko explains. "Ria's doing that now. Once the rock's  
found, that'll be up to the nanites, I guess."  
  
Echoing her words, Jenny, Timotei, Marine and Christy Lain wheel in  
four antigrav stretchers, their cargoes covered by light sheets. The four  
move the stretchers are placed beside the four girls. "They're done,  
Mother," Jenny announces to Ria.  
  
"Licca, what's the status on the rock?!" Ria calls out.  
  
"Located," Licca's voice echoes over the room. "Kamen-sempai and  
Hensou-sempai have dug it out. It turns out that the boys who enslaved our  
guests tried to get to it first."  
  
"Probably to drag Atsumi-chan and the others back," Urayako growls  
disgustedly.  
  
A second later, Kamen and Hensou appear, antigrav grapplers holding  
the rock which had destroyed the lives of Keiko and the others. The four  
girls rise to their feet, tensing as the rock is placed between them.   
"Good!" Ria nods. "Now, before we could allow you to reunite your  
collective, the damage you've done to your host bodies must be corrected."  
  
"We understand," Keiko responds.  
  
Jenny and her companions wheel up the stretchers. Keiko looks down  
as Jenny moves to draw away the sheet. "Keiko-san...meet Keiko-san," the  
chief assistant smiles.  
  
The sheet is drawn off, revealing an unmoving Keiko strapped to life-  
support equipment, a meson crystal connecting to acupuncture-like leads on her  
head. Keiko gasps, staring at the bioroid, then looks at Aisuko.  
"This...won't hurt, will it?"  
  
"Didn't for me," Aisuko smiles.  
  
Keiko nods, noting that the others were moving their new bodies into  
position. Doing the same, she turns to Ria. "You have done us a favour by  
helping us reform our collective," her eyes glow. "Thus, we allow our hosts  
to reclaim their lives."  
  
Everyone blinks as the four girls glow. Energy lances into the meson  
crystals attached to the newly-constructed bioroids as what little organic  
flesh remains of the nanite-beings falls away. A minute later, the rock  
drops to the floor, now cleaned of nanites. The glow fades, revealing four  
silver- hued feminine metallic beings distantly resembling their former  
hosts. "*It is done,*" the one who was once Keiko announces.  
  
"We're happy for you," Ria smiles. "We hope your existence from this  
point is no longer plagued with interference."  
  
"*Your words are courteous, Gloriana,*" once-Keiko nods. "*We were  
created ages ago by a race which eschewed organic bodies for cybernetics. We  
were originally led to believe that all organics were morally and spiritually  
weak. After our experience with our former hosts and yourselves, we now  
believe otherwise. We will leave you now to seek our destiny elsewhere.*"  
  
"I understand," Ria nods. "Go in peace."  
  
The nanite-beings disappear in a flash of energy. Once that is done,  
Keiko's eyes open. "Oh, where am I...?" she blinks on seeing Aisuko leaning  
over her. "Aisuko-chan!"  
  
"Hi!" Aisuko leans down to kiss her.  
  
The other bioroids blush as the guards reunite with their new  
friends. "Hey, what about all that?" Kamen winces, pointing to the empty  
shells which once housed the spirits of Keiko, Ruriko, Atsumi and Ikuko.  
  
The four new Avalonians look. "I have a perfect idea," Keiko  
smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Keiko, I'm home!" Hitomaru calls out as he walks into the  
apartment. "Dinner ready?"  
  
Silence responds. The college student blinks, then heads into the  
small kitchenette. "Keiko?" he calls, then turns to the bedroom.  
  
Entering, he looks around, then down... ...and screams!  
  
* * *  
  
"Take that!!" Keiko growls.  
  
"Bastard!" Ikuko yells.  
  
She parries, sending it to Aisuko, who slams it at Shikko. The other  
tennis club members...now joined by the other guards and their  
girlfriends...watch as the two teams savage each other. "Wow!!" Hanae gasps.  
"Where did they find them?!"  
  
"We're all friends," Ruriko smiles, slipping an arm around Dareko's.  
  
And more than that, eh, love? the largest of the guards  
psionically transmits.  
  
Much more, gorgeous! Ruriko blows her a wet kiss.  
  
After the four new bioroids adjusted to being Avalonians...helped  
very much along by Aisuko, Shikko, Dareko and Urayako...they visited their  
parents to explain what happened. The guards and Ria came with them, the  
presence of the Oni-Avalonian adding considerable weight to their seemingly  
wild stories. When the involvement of Aisuko and the guards became known,  
the girls' parents happily allowed bondings to occur. After all, Keiko,  
Ruriko, Atsumi and Ikuko had lost all of their friends when they were taken  
over by the nanites. Having new friends, especially friends who empathically  
understood the wild changes the four experienced, was a must.  
  
After the game's end, the four couples walk out arm-in-arm, heading  
to the beamdown point for the trip to Sado. "You know, it'll be weird working  
on a farm," Keiko admits. "I don't know the first thing about farming!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't know anything," Aisuko kisses her cheek. "And I  
didn't know what being a woman was about...until I met you!"  
  
"You better keep reminding me of that, buster!" Keiko smiles, gently  
tugging Aisuko's collar. "Or our bed will get very cold at nights because I'm  
sleeping alone!"  
  
Everyone laughs. Suddenly, four haggard forms emerge behind the four  
girls. Hands then fall on their buttocks as delighted cries emit from their  
attackers. "We found you!!!"  
  
The eight girls spin around to see Hitomaru, Yoshio, Satoru and  
Takaya trying to grope them. "EEEEK!!!!!! CHIKAN!!!! HENTAI!!!!!! POLICE,  
HELP!!!!!!"  
  
A troop of Niigata's finest appear to drag them off. "Wait!"  
Hitomaru bellows. "That's my fiancee!! Let us go!!! Arrest those dykes for  
taking our girls away!!!"  
  
A sergeant questioningly looks at Keiko. "I have no idea what he's  
talking about, sir," she looks innocent.  
  
"Then who are you?" the sergeant wonders.  
  
"I'm an Avalonian. I was constructed a week ago! Aisuko-chan can  
confirm it!" she smiles at her bond-mate, then stares at Hitomaru. "I've  
never met him in my life!"  
  
The sergeant nods understandingly, then barks, "Take them away!!"  
  
"NO!!!!" they scream as they are dragged off. "This is criminal!!!  
We're innocent!!! They're supposed to be our wives...!!"  
  
The Avalonians sigh as they head off...  
  
*** The End ***  



	37. The Bodyguards' Denouement (Story #27)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
The Bodyguards' Denouement  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-seventh of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This is the first of the "Before You Go..." stories. These are stories which were formulated by Mike and myself to act as filler between the third Senior Year Special and the Endings and Beginnings quadrology. In addition, they permit us to look closely upon those characters who have not had plots centred on them in previous stories.  
  
2)Originally, the ideas appearing in this story were meant to appear in "Dakejinzou's Story" and "Be Forever Nassur."  
  
3)Mie's phrase "doom on the guards" comes from the English corruption of the Vietnamese "do-ma-nhieu." Since Nettiquette forbids me to translate it, may I recommend you consult Richard Marcinko's "Rouge Warrior" books.  
  
4)For your information, a guide to character name translations:  
  
Megane Aisuru- "glasses"/"to love"  
Seiryokuteki Tanoshii- "energetic"/"delightful"  
Chibi Urayamu- "runt"/"to be envious"  
Katsudooteki Aijooa- "active"/"affection"  
Kakugari Daremo- "crewcut"/"nobody"  
Geijutsuteki Kenmei - "artistic"/"wise"  
Paama Shitto - "perm"/"jealousy"  
Soozooteki Yasashii - "creative"/"kind"  
  
5)This story includes several characters created by other Yatsura fan fiction writers. Sugoi was created by Fred Lee Cain. Yedris and Yethis were created by Lew Burton. Be advised that in UY-TSY, the role of Sugoi is different than what her creator intended. Our apologies to those fans who prefer Sugoi in her original role, but when this storyline was first formulated, we never knew of Sugoi.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lum's Bodyguards.  
  
Four men. Curious that four young men, could actively influence the destiny of a whole planet...and have done so time and time again. In the future, they would be viewed as apostles to the glory of a woman who, by then, had her basic humanity ripped away, replaced by religious veneration. That, fortunately, is another story, one the authors would actually prefer NOT to write.  
  
We digress. Through thick and thin, through triumph and tragedy, these four had remained staunch allies. This isn't because they were true friends. Given the chance, the four would gladly destroy each other if such could aid them in achieving the personal goal they all share: the love, the devotion of the one who has eluded them despite their nearly superhuman efforts to the contrary.  
  
Lum.  
  
To others, they have many names. They have been referred to as Lum's Stormtroopers, reflecting their staunch loyalty akin to a member of the infamous SS taking their blood oath to the Fuhrer. Likewise, they have been insulted with the Little Hitler Club. To Ataru, they became the Peanut Gallery or the Boob Patrol, reflecting the reality which they have refused to accept with the blind fanaticism of a religious fundamentalist about to confront his moment with destiny. Mie knows them as the Four Tweedledees.  
  
Presently, they have no use. The one they so dearly would see destroyed is gone, living behind the barriers of jurisprudence and sheer distance in a location where they couldn't easily pursue. The one they willingly serve has turned her back on them, openly wishing their demise. Ridiculed, scorned, spat upon. Useless, not relevant, obsolete, past news. Lost sheep in need of a shepherd. Yet given their past, no one would desire anything to do with them. Or would they, if they were the right sort of person?  
  
The right sort of...girl?  
  
And that is where our story begins.  
  
* * *  
  
"***MEGANE!!!! PAAMA!!!! CHIBI!!!! KAKUGARI!!!!***" Koosei's roar shakes Tomobiki High School to its foundations. "***TO THE VICE-PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, YOU MINDLESS DORKS!!!!!! HAUL ASS!!!!!!***"  
  
The guards scramble out of their seats, running out as fast as they could. It was rare to hear Koosei unleash his anger with such atomic fury. The remainder of class 3-4 remain obediently quiet, not wishing to risk their teacher's wrath. As Koosei marches out of the room, ordering everyone to study hall, Mie sounds the dread preamble nine bars of the "Dragnet" theme. The whole class breaks out in peals of laughter. "Doom on the guards!!" the Kyushu native laughs. "Time for them to meet their maker!"  
  
"I wonder what the slobs are in for now!!" Ryuunosuke shakes her head.  
  
"What did you expect from a quartet of brainless nerds?!" Shinobu yawns.  
  
"There's an oxymoron if I ever heard one," Lum snorts.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement. Meanwhile, the guards hesitantly shuffle into the vice-principal's office. "Ah, there you are," Onsen smiles, patting his bokan stick in the palm of his hand. "I wonder what you did today which upset Ryooki-sensei so much!"  
  
Koosei enters. "Sorry to bother you, Mark," the teacher sighs.  
  
"So, what did they do now?!"  
  
Koosei faces the guards. "It came to my attention from Mie you four met in the clock tower this morning," he snarls. "Care to explain to me what that was about, Megane?!"  
  
"M-meeting?!" the bespectacled student stammers. "Wh-what meeting?!"  
  
"The meeting, dipstick, in which you idiots were conspiring anew to go to Oshika and take your 'vengeance' on Ataru because of his recent trip to Nagussa," Koosei crosses his arms. "The meeting where you once again stated that Ataru was, I quote, 'madly influencing our precious Lum-san to turn away from her true and only friends,' unquote."  
  
"Not this again," Onsen shakes his head.  
  
Megane moves to speak, but Koosei holds up a finger. "Ah-ah!! Not this time, Aisuru! I've suffered several nice earaches listening to your verbal diarrhea over your devotion to Lum!! As of now, that comes to an end! I just got off the phone with all your parents!"  
  
"O-our p-parents...?" Chibi gulps.  
  
"That's right!!" Koosei snarls. "I'm surprised the faculty never came down on you before this, but now that I'm here, it's going to get done! They are sick and tired of bailing you out of the Sendai jail every time you go to Oshika to pester Ataru!! They are sick and tired of you idiots putting your lives on hold when in a month's time, Lum will NO LONGER be in Tomobiki! They are sick and tired of your attempts to influence a woman who is practically engaged to marry another man to reject him for any of you! Therefore," a Cheshire cat grin crosses his face, "...your parents and I have come to an agreement."  
  
"Wh-what's th-that?!" Kakugari shudders.  
  
Koosei smiles. "As of this day, there will be no more bodyguards!"  
  
The four are stunned silent. "Wh-what was that?!" Paama gasps.  
  
The teacher looks incensed. "***LISTEN UP, YOU CLUELESS JERKS!!!!!!***" Koosei roars loud enough to make people in Chiba believe the Great Kantou Earthquake has revisited Tokyo. "***AS OF THIS DAY, THERE WILL BE NO MORE BODYGUARDS!!!! YOU FOUR ARE FORBIDDEN TO EVER AGAIN COME TOGETHER IN ANY WAY BECAUSE OF LUM OR ATARU MOROBOSHI!!!! THIS APPLIES ON CAMPUS, OFF CAMPUS AND EVERYWHERE ELSE I CAN THINK OF!!!! AND EVERY PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL HAS BEEN TOLD TO ACTIVELY ENSURE DAY IN AND DAY OUT THAT YOU JERKS NEVER AGAIN DISRUPT THIS SCHOOL WITH YOUR PATHETIC SCHEMING!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!***"  
  
The guards are blasted out of the office! Koosei calms down, then adjusts his glasses. "By George, I think they've got it!"  
  
"Wow!" Onsen admiringly gasps.  
  
The four are too insensate to comment...  
  
* * *  
  
After school, students rush home. The guards shuffle out, devastated looks on their faces. They knew this was coming. However, they believed, they hoped, they could still control their lives, live on their dreams. Wishful thinking. "Hey, look, girls!!!" Mie taunts from the front gate. "The four nerds who can NO LONGER protect Lum-chan!!!"  
  
Laughter howls from their classmates. What makes it really hurt is that Lum laughs at Mie's taunt. Megane icily sneers at the Kyushu native. She had been the second to oppose them. Mie was the first to demand their downfall, the first to urge Ataru to that end. Somehow, Megane vowed he'd avenge himself on that witch. Wishful thinking. Mie was stronger, faster and well-skilled at combat. She had come close to killing the guards when the chance offered itself. She made her hatred of them no secret.  
  
And with Mie's example, others began to lash at them, culminating in their teacher actively punishing them every chance he got. And with Lum turning her back, the guards had no allies. The other boys had never developed a cohesiveness despite their devotion to the Oni. Mendou was more rival than friend. Sedoyama and the torture studies group was gone thanks to Koosei's efforts. And with students now actively pairing off, the guards' once sacrosanct support had evaporated.  
  
The guards shuffle through the gate to the bus stop. Here, they parted. Kakugari rode the bus home. Megane and Paama went to the subway station. Chibi rode his bike home. They part with silent waves. Watching them go, the girls' mirth dries up. "Shit, now I feel sorry for the jerks!" Ryuunosuke snorts. "They look as if they've got nothing left!"  
  
"Maybe now they can become real friends instead of so-called 'allies,'" Shinobu muses.  
  
"Those idiots?!" Mie points down the street. "Not in a million years!!"  
  
"True," Lum sighs. "But seeing them, I can understand why some in the Federation were concerned my presence was a danger to Earth."  
  
"Don't worry," Mie hums. "They're not worth your attention. They weren't worth it before, they aren't worth it now!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Shinobu nods. "Still, is Ataru-kun planning something?"  
  
The girls smile, remembering that Ataru had promised he would avenge himself on the guards shortly after his faked death before the new year. "Darling's got something in mind," Lum reports. "But he hasn't told me any details. I can bet its bound to be good!"  
  
"I can't wait!" Ryuunosuke grins.  
  
Nagisa's voice echoes from the school. "Ryuu-chan!!! Dinner time!!"  
  
"Ah, that's my cue to bid you good-night," the tomboy waves.  
  
"'Night, Ryuunosuke!" Mie waves, then looks at Lum and Shinobu. "You two want to come to my place for dinner?!"  
  
The Oni and Ataru's former girlfriend drool; Mie's mother was said to be the district's most outstanding cook. "You're on!!!" they cheer as the three proceed in the direction of the Seikou residence...  
  
* * *  
  
"Daremo Kakugari," Koosei reads his computer notes. "Age 18. Mark average B-minus. Excels in math, industrial arts and chemistry. Father: Hitomaro Kakugari, engineer. Mother: Junko Kakugari, housewife, former secretary. No brothers or sisters. Plans to enter Tokyo University, bachelor of engineering program. Cram school: Tomobiki High, special spring classes 1984. Interests: baseball, science fiction, architecture, starship design, Lum..."  
  
The teacher snorts as he erases that line. "Not anymore."  
  
* * *  
  
Kakugari sneezes. "I wonder who's talking about me," he rubs his nose.  
  
It's the same dreary ride home. Fifteen minutes depending on traffic from school to the stop nearest his home, then five minutes to his house. The stockiest of the guards welcomed this time alone. Being at school, in Megane's presence, always overwhelmed him. He was the strongest, but Megane's fanaticism truthfully scared Kakugari. If Megane wasn't the guards' leader, the whole alliance would have gone to dust a year ago. However, it didn't intrude on all parts of his life. While Kakugari had never admitted it to anyone outside his parents, there was someone he liked to see on his trips to school and home.  
  
His girl.  
  
His "creampuff" as he called her.  
  
It was shameful that Kakugari didn't know her name. All he knew was that she was from Butsumetsu Girl's High, same grade as he. Like he, she would graduate this year. Would she go to cram school, he wondered? Where would she go to school? Would he ever see her again after February? It hurt enough that Lum was leaving for Oshika come graduation, but would Kakugari lose the girl he had a secret crush on for over a year, since Memory's first appearance once made them forget Lum?  
  
After that incident, Megane forced the guards to put out of their minds the "wenches" whose fannies they chased. It was ridiculous; Megane had chased a girl himself. Kakugari had seen her. She was by far the prettiest of the lot. What was Megane bitching about? That girl had made Lum look like pond-scum! Kakugari blinks. If Megane didn't see a good thing in front of him, that was his problem. Koosei's cracking down on the guards had been a long-overdue thing. He had his own problems now. Such as how to meet his creampuff...  
  
Kakugari nearly faints when the beauty in question sits in his seat! His blood pressure skyrockets as the fragrance of her perfume gently tingles his senses. His manhood rises to the challenge as he steals glances at her, wondering if he should introduce himself. Would she react? Would she accuse him of "chikan?" He wanted her. He felt himself mentally undressing her before his eyes. Say something?! He shakes. He would look like a total fool! It was no use if he wound up trying to make an awful first impression.  
  
She was about his height, not slim but certainly not overweight. She had a classic beauty about her, something which would have been desirable a couple of centuries ago. Her face was gently sculptured. It was framed with neck-length brown hair parted in the centre, cascading in gentle bangs down her forehead. Her nose was pointed, hawkish. Her lips were full and round, demanding someone kiss her. Her breasts seemed not too bulky; it was hard to tell. Kakugari imagined she had small nipples. He always liked that in a girl. She was well exercised, but no star athlete. A solid, dependable girl...  
  
...who was now staring at him!  
  
Kakugari tried to look away, but found his strength failing. Her eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes! Brown as chocolate, shining like alien crystals. He felt himself melt. There was no anger in them. No embarrassment. Just intense curiosity. Kakugari had the sudden feeling that he was a lab rat in a science experiment. No, a loving pet. What was wrong with him? Say something! Introduce yourself, you fool! This was your chance!!  
  
Suddenly, the bus stops. Regret crosses her face as her hand gently grasps his. "I'm sorry," she smiles. "I have to go."  
  
Kakugari felt his passion gently release itself as the girl rises and walks to the door. That voice! Purest velvet. An accent. Shikoku? Where was she from? Who was she? Did she finally want to meet him?  
  
At that moment, he finally registered something in his right hand, the hand she had grasped. Looking down, his eyes nearly shoot out of their sockets on recognizing something beige, soft and very intimate. Quickly scanning the other passengers to ensure no one was observing, he looks down, then unfolds the item. Panties! Lace see-through thong panties, something which could only have come from a lingerie specialty shop. Esmerelda's? Had to be; it was too exotic to be a locally produced pair of undergarments. Again scanning the passengers, Kakugari stretches the panties. They were hers! It had to be. The size was just about right...  
  
...and there was a note. Message in panties? That was new. Gently, he pulls off the message, then opens it. Highly textured paper. This girl was from a well-off family. Even better, the paper was embossed with a name. Kenmei Geijutsuteki. Kakugari wanted to cry. After a year, he knew her name. Without a second's hesitation, he plunges into the note. What it states stops him dead:  
  
"Daremo-kun,  
"Oh, master of my heart, since the day I beheld you, I can't think of anything else **but** you. I wait for the day we'll meet. For the past two years, you've sought and failed to gain the love of a woman who would never give you the time of day, much less anything else! Oh, my sweet, to be given the strength and opportunity to break you of your mad, blinding lust...I would conquer a galaxy! I dream of the day your hands will caress me! If I die with your manliness splitting me in half, I die the happiest woman in the universe!! I shall dream of you day and night, my love.  
"Your creampuff...Kenmei."  
  
Kakugari gasps, remembering to breathe. She wanted him! It was him all along! How long did she desire him?! How did she know his name? How did she know his nickname for her?! Did it matter?! She wanted him!!  
  
* * *  
  
Next day, Koosei is busy with math. This was Kakugari's favourite subject. Never mind that Koosei was a good teacher, Kakugari loved to juggle the numbers. Numbers were simple, logical. Work them right, they did miracles. There was only one way to do an equation. Life at its simplest. However, this day, Kakugari found he couldn't concentrate on his work, for an all-too understandable reason.  
  
*I'm sorry...I have to go.*  
  
Go?! Why?! Idiot, she had to go home; classes were over! He wanted her to stay. He wanted to talk to her. Where was she this morning? Did she take an early bus? Was she sick? Did she...? No!! Kenmei wasn't dead! Kenmei wasn't sick! Kenmei would never leave him! Lum left him, but Kenmei wouldn't!! Never! It was him and only him!! She loved him! He loved her! End of statement.  
  
Voices echo around him. People had noticed his inattentiveness. Koosei was saying something. What was his problem? He had a girlfriend, a solid relationship! Could he just back away for once, allow Kakugari to figure out the mess his life had just become?! The other guys were staring at him. What was their problem?! Go find your own girl!  
  
A tap is felt on his forehead. "Hey!!" Koosei snaps. "You in there?!"  
  
Kakugari's shout then blows the roof off!  
  
"***IT'S ME SHE WANTS!!!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Kakugari sighs, walking to his bus stop. That had been a brilliant manoeuvre, allowing himself to daydream. Koosei had been sympathetic for a change. He proclaimed Kakugari had got an inoculation to something he called "Lum-itis." According to him, it is a mental illness which afflicts all who come into contact with, then lust for, Lum. Megane and Mendou launched into their usual tirades, stating Lum was no disease and that Koosei had insulted her. Lum zapped the pair, Mie clobbered them with a desk and Koosei slapped them with a week's detention for disturbing the class!! Idiots! They only had to keep their mouths shut. Kakugari wondered if the real bodyguards were Megane and Mendou. Those two really were a pair!  
  
The ride home proceeds with a blur. Kenmei is nowhere in sight. Kakugari doesn't allow his personal morale to sink. There had to be a logical explanation. Stop complaining and find it. In fifteen minutes, he gets off, then traverses the five minute walk home. Arriving at the split-level bungalow where he lived, Kakugari opens the mail box to see if there is anything there. Bills, bills, junk mail...and a letter! Kakugari blinks. It was addressed to him, written in a flowing script. Opening the letter, he nearly passes out on seeing that lovely paper with its letterhead. He does faint on reading the message:  
  
"Daremo-kun,  
"Meet me at 9:00 PM tonight in front of 10-3 Yamamato Lane. Bring your school uniform. Don't be late.  
"Your Kenmei-chan"  
  
Kakugari stares at the letter. A date! Uniform?! What was he about to get into...?  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Kakugari makes his way down the tenth block of Yamamato Lane, a secluded cul-de-sac ten minutes walk from Tomobiki High School. He has a gym bag with him carrying his uniform and toiletries, not to mention his briefcase. Once of the prettier sections of town, it is lined with oak trees which provide shade in daytime and a sense of seclusion at night. The third building was invisible from the street, enclosed by a tall brick fence and rows of tall trees. Arriving at the front gate, Kakugari confirms his location...then sees the plaque declaring the building's purpose: HOUSE OF APHRODITE. Staring at the structure beyond, he blinks. "This...this is a...oh, gods!" he gags.  
  
"Hi," a voice gently tickles his ear.  
  
Kakugari spins right to see Kenmei standing there. Now out of her uniform, she is dressed in a cotton button shirt, wool vest and thigh-length skirt. She also has a gym bag as well as her briefcase. He blinks as he takes in all the details. "H-hi..."  
  
They gaze on the other for a moment. "Well, shall we go in?" she waves.  
  
"D-do you really w-want t-to go there...?!" he stammers.  
  
"I've got a reservation," she smiles.  
  
He blinks. What was that old saying about getting what you wished for? "W-well...o-okay..." he hesitantly nods.  
  
Kenmei gently grasps his hand. Kakugari blinks, then permits her to usher him towards the lobby. Once inside, they encounter an elderly woman manning the front desk. "Welcome to the House of Aphrodite," she bows. "Will it be one hour or a full night?"  
  
"Reservation for Geijutsuteki," Kenmei announces, smiling.  
  
"Ah, yes!" the elderly woman nods, then issues a room key. "Room Sixty-nine," she bows. "Have a pleasant stay."  
  
"Thank you," Kenmei tows Kakugari down a hallway. In a minute, they arrive at Room Sixty-nine. Opening the door, Kenmei looks quite pleased. "Ah, just what I wanted!"  
  
Kakugari is surprised to behold that the room is decorated to present the illusion of a normal family home. The room comes with a small kitchenette, a living room fitted with a television and, of course, a very comfortable bed. "Wow!!" he gasps. "This is nice!"  
  
"Best room in the hotel," Kenmei lays her bags on the bed. "This is the place newlyweds make out on their wedding nights." She looks back. "Daremo-kun, are you alright?"  
  
Kakugari steps inside. "This is wrong."  
  
"What is?" she sits on the bed.  
  
He looks at her. "This. You, me, here in this hotel. We've only just met, you know. Don't you think we should get to know each other first before we, um...well, you know..." he gestures towards the bed.  
  
"Daremo-kun, don't be silly," Kenmei smiles. "We're both adults. Atop of that, you've been looking at me for over a year. I haven't passed the time without noticing my secret admirer. Besides, I've got two years of your silly attraction to Lum to chase out of your system. Nothing like a good bit of shock therapy to get the circulation flowing."  
  
Kakugari blinks, then moves to sit beside her. "How do you know all those things? Like who I am, what my nickname for you is. How?"  
  
"Easily explained," Kenmei tucks her legs between her arms. "I'm an orphan. My parents were killed in an earthquake when I was a baby. I was adopted by Komeru Moroboshi. He sent me to Butsumetsu because I got tired of being privately tutored in Sendai. When I noticed you, I got some help in finding out who you are. End of story."  
  
They look at each other. "You mean, you knew all along who I was...that I was attracted to you...?" Kakugari points at her.  
  
"That's right," she nods, a twinge of annoyance on her face. "But I had to wait until someone distracted Megane so I could come after you. I know how intimidating he is at times. I know that every attempt you, Shitto and Urayamu have made in dating girls has been quashed by that loud-mouthed jerk. So, much that it annoyed me, I had to wait until Ataru-chan came after you people with both barrels before I had my chance."  
  
Kakugari blinks. What an idiot he was! Here he was chasing some other girl, a girl who obviously loved someone else, while this beautiful creature was waiting patiently for him, his for the taking! "Kenmei-chan...?"  
  
"You know...it's a really screwed-up family I belong to," tears brim in her eyes.  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Ataru-chan's," she sniffs. "I know I'm only partially a member since Komeru-onii-chan's my guardian, not my father. But before Lum came, we were all close. A nice, happy family. Ataru-chan, all of Komeru-onii-chan's wards...Nokoko-chan if we remembered her," she wipes her face clean. "Then that stupid Oni came and screwed everything up. I heard of what Ataru-chan had to do to keep her off his back. I heard all the insults, the accusations, the jokes. There were times I gladly wished her dead. There were times I wrote Nagaiwakai-sama pleading to her to get Lum's visa revoked. Maybe somehow get Muchi and Kinshou to be declared unfit parents to put the kibosh on Lum's so-called engagement. Anything to get rid of her. I missed the family there was before Lum came."  
  
"You blame her?" he muses.  
  
Kenmei shakes her head. "No. Now after understanding where she was coming from...and understanding what was going on with him...I'm not mad anymore. But I still resent what her presence here has done to people..." she looks at him. "Especially you."  
  
They gaze upon the other, then drawn by their pain and desire, tenderly kiss. After a wonderful eternity, they part. "Do you live in the girls' dorm at Butsumetsu?" he muses.  
  
"I have my own apartment," she smiles. "Komeru-onii-chan pays for it. I lived in the dorm, but I couldn't stand it. I wanted a place I called my own. That's it." An idea crosses her face. "So tell me, Daremo-kun...do you want to have breakfast with me?"  
  
Kakugari blinks, joy crossing his face. "I'd love to. But...before we go to your place...I'd like for you to meet my parents."  
  
"Really?" Kenmei gasps.  
  
"Really," he nods. "My parents are the only ones who know of you. They're the only ones I could trust to tell them about you; I had to tell **someone** about my creampuff!"  
  
She nods. Moments later, they depart the House of Aphrodite. The matron watches them go, quite satisfied. "Maybe I should rename this place 'the House of Hera,'" she muses.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenmei Geijutsuteki," Koosei reads his notes after inputting a new file. "Age 18. Graduating Butsumetsu Girl's High School. Mark average B mid-range. Excels in math, physics and chemistry. Father and mother: deceased. Guardian: Komeru Moroboshi. No siblings. Plans to enter Tokyo University, bachelor of engineering program. Cram school: Tomobiki High, special spring classes 1984..."  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, students make their way to classes. Arriving at school from Kenmei's apartment, Kakugari looks as if nothing could possible go wrong. His parents had never been more happy. They had always pestered him about his interest with Lum, hammering at him to find a nice girl to date who wasn't an alien. For two years, he ignored them, promising that he would consider another girl when the time came. When they met Kenmei, it was as if they had no concern over Lum! His parents immediately proposed contacting Kenmei's guardian to arrange a proper omiai. For once, Kakugari had no reason to object.  
  
He blinks as he notices Lum standing nearby with Mie. Kakugari never considered the harsh impact the Oni's presence had on Ataru's family. Kenmei had really been close to Ataru. Once they were alone in her apartment, she pulled out photo albums showing life in Sendai whenever Ataru came up to visit. At that time, Komeru had been taking a couple years off his safaris to stay with his wards. Kenmei even had pictures of the time before Nokoko's departure to the Outland. There were even some pictures of the time Windy was staying with Ataru. All in all, despite Ataru's fractured relations with his parents, life for his former classmate before Lum's arrival had been quite peaceful. Now, after seeing Ataru's life in a new dimension, Kakugari understood where a lot of Ataru's resentment and buried anger came from.  
  
Kakugari quickly catches himself as he notices Megane in class. The guards' leader was seething over Koosei's constantly levelling of discipline. Perhaps dreaming of some new ways to get back at everyone who had crossed him. For the first time, Kakugari didn't care. He'd been intimidated by his bespectacled classmate before, that was true. After meeting Kenmei, Kakugari felt as if Megane no longer mattered. Let the jerk rant and rave for all the good it will do him.  
  
Another day drones on. Kakugari remains calm, forcing himself to concentrate on his work. However, his mind still drifts to the time he spent with Kenmei. They hadn't consummated their relationship the previous evening. There was time for that later. Still, he did get that breakfast. Whenever her image enters his mind, his hand begins to draw the kanji for her name. Soon, it changes from KENMEI GEIJUTSUTEKI to KENMEI KAKUGARI. Another version emerges: MRS. KENMEI KAKUGARI. Kakugari gulps when he notices Koosei staring at his book in math class. He is relieved when the teacher merely nods in approval, then proceeds with his lecture.  
  
Lunch period finally comes. Kakugari suddenly realizes that he had no lunch! Before he could proceed to the cafeteria to buy something, the door opens and to his total shock, Kenmei steps into the room, properly fitted in her school uniform, a large lunch basket in hand. "Excuse me!" she calls out.  
  
Everyone looks surprised to see a Butsumetsu student standing there. "Can I help you, miss?" Koosei adjusts his glasses.  
  
"Is this Class Three-four?" Kenmei bows. "I'm looking for Daremo-kun."  
  
"You're looking for nobody?!"  
  
"That's right!" she smiles, then looks left. "Oh, there he is! Thank you, sir!!" she then bows to Koosei.  
  
"Strange girl," Megane muses...  
  
...then is decked by an explosion when Kenmei leaps into Kakugari's lap!! "Daremo-kun!!!" she squeals.  
  
Everyone faints! "SHE WANTS HIM?!?!?!"  
  
Mendou leaps over to take her hand. "Miss, you must reject him..."  
  
...then gets socked into orbit by Kakugari! "HANDS OFF *MY* CREAMPUFF, YOU TWO-TIMING ARROGANT ASS!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Kakugari finds himself facing a violently incensed Megane. "WHAT IS THIS?!?! HOW DARE YOU PURSUE...?!?!?!"  
  
He then nearly gets killed by Kakugari and Kenmei!! "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, YOU LIFELESS TWIT!!!!!!" both scream.  
  
Megane moans as Kenmei and Kakugari sit down to enjoy their picnic. Koosei observes this, then shrugs and returns to his paper...  
  
* * *  
  
With final exams, afternoon classes are converted to mass study halls to allow students to prepare for the year-end tests. This day, study has been put aside for Class 3-4 because of the success one of their number had in winning someone's love. Kenmei, free since her exams at Butsumetsu Girl's High School are complete, finds herself the centre of attention as Kakugari's classmates probe her for clues about their first date. "You actually went to a love hotel for your first date?" Mie gasps, leaning up to Kenmei.  
  
Kenmei and Kakugari blush. "Yes we did," the former giggles, holding his hand. "But we realized we didn't want to rush into this, so Daremo-kun took me to see his parents."  
  
"Brave!" Momoe gasps. "Introducing your girlfriend to your parents on day one?! I wasn't that fast with my fiance!"  
  
Lum sniffs the air. "What's burning?!" her nose crinkles.  
  
Everyone pursues the smell to the burning air around Megane, who sits several chairs away. "Just a lifeless dork who just realized how much he couldn't dominate those he thought were following him," Mie snorts.  
  
Everyone giggles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Urayamu Chibi," Koosei reads his notes. "Age 18. Mark average C-plus/B-minus. Excels in language, history and geography. Father: Kikuo Chibi, property assessment officer. Mother: Hiroko Chibi, housewife. No brothers or sisters. Plans to enter Kanagawa University, bachelor of arts program, child studies. Cram school: Tomobiki High, special spring classes 1984. Interests: baseball, reading, writing, Lum..."  
  
The teacher snorts as he erases the last word...  
  
* * *  
  
Chibi sneezes as he unlocks his bike. "Who's taking about me?" he rubs his nose as he guides his bike onto the street.  
  
For the smallest of the guards, it's the same: a twenty minute cycle ride back to his apartment, more if he decided to stop. He stopped taking the bus, desiring the freedom and privacy of a bicycle. He'd always been a loner. He had joined the guards just to feel a sense of belonging, buddying up with somebody. His father was a loner; his job at the Tokyo Property Development Bureau was guaranteed to earn him few friends. Probably that's why his mother had urged him to follow a path into child studies, perhaps pursue a career as a special needs teacher. Given Earth's growing relations with other planets, not to mention the internationalization of Earth itself, special needs teachers would definitely be scarce in a couple of decades.  
  
Chibi turns a corner, entering a long stretch towards the east end. This was a quiet area. It allowed him to think. Lucky Daremo! He had a girlfriend in the wings all this time. Unlike Paama, who had dated as often as Megane could be distracted, Chibi never had any experience with the opposite gender outside his crush on Lum. That was a no-sell these days. One more month and Lum was in Oshika with Ataru on their way to the nearest temple. He wished them well. If Kenmei was an example of what the Moroboshi Clan produced, then Chibi's thoughts towards Ataru's family needed some reconsideration.  
  
Chibi blinks as he notices someone by a park fence looking at her bike. A Butsumetsu Girl's student, probably just out of exams. Slowing down, he dismounts his bike as he walks up to her. "Hey! You okay?"  
  
"Oh, hi!" she smiles in relief, looking at him. "Yeah! My chain slipped!!"  
  
Chibi stops, paling. It was her! Was this some mad coincidence? Kakugari coming together with his "creampuff"...and he now encountering his own dream girl, the one he first saw the day Memory temporarily removed his thoughts about Lum. She had been cute a year ago. Today, she was stunning. "Ah...r-right!" he hesitantly nods, regaining his decorum. "Let me see, here."  
  
Chibi places down his bike, then moves to work the chain. The girl squats in front of him, watching him work. He could not help himself as he steals glances at her while he manipulates the links. "You don't seem like the type who likes to use these," he grunts.  
  
"Personally, I walk whenever I can," she smiles. "But my apartment's over thirty minutes away by foot from the school. It's ten on a good day with this," she nods to the bike. "I'll be glad come March when I start going to Tomobiki High for cram school. To there, it'll be twenty minutes walk."  
  
Chibi blinks. "You're going to Tomobiki for cram school? So am I! What class?"  
  
"Class J-Four. Koosei Ryooki's teaching."  
  
"He's my homeroom teacher," he reports. "He's okay, just don't shout around him. Watch the hammers, too. He loves throwing them. And don't moo. He hates cows..."  
  
"And lives behind Kinshou Moroboshi," she concludes. "All of Tomobiki knows that."  
  
Chibi stares at her. A year had breathed an unbelievable amount of maturity into this girl. She wasn't just cute, she was a goddess! Diminutive, about his height, she still wore her brown hair in side pigtails. Her eyes were large and round, dominating a cherubic face with a puggish nose and thin lips. Beneath her uniform, Chibi sensed that she was well exercised. Definitely a track-and-field type.  
  
"Heptathalon," she reports.  
  
"Huh?!!" he looks confused.  
  
"You were wondering what sport I played," she taps his nose. "I'm in the heptathalon. I might go to Los Angeles this year. If not, there's always '88 in Seoul."  
  
Chibi drops to the ground in shock. "No kidding!" he gasps, then blinks as realization dawns. "Hey!! That means you're..."  
  
"Aijooa Katsudooteki," she nods.  
  
The smallest of the guards shakes his head. That is what he got when he didn't pay attention to girls. He'd once been attracted to one of Japan's rising track stars! Unlike Kakugari with Kenmei, he had almost forgot her in the wake of the Mendou-Mizunokoji pseudo-war. That wouldn't happen again! He wouldn't allow it to happen again, no matter what others thought, especially Megane. Would that jerk be floored if he found out who Chibi's dream girl was. "I hope you make it to L.A.," he nods. "Think you'll beat Flo-Jo?"  
  
"I'll give it the old Katsudooteki try!"  
  
Finally, Chibi slips the chain in place, then stands the bike. "There you go, Aijooa-chan," he smiles. "Good as new."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" she embraces him, placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
Chibi blinks on feeling those soft lips. Aijooa didn't wear perfume, preferring simple underarm deodorant with conscientious cleaning. Without a second's hesitation, he embraces her. Her body was rock solid! He nearly feels his ribs give way as her arms embrace him. Their tongues play for a moment, then they part, gazing into the other's eyes. "I'll get the gold for you, Urayamu-kun," she huskily whispers, kissing his nose, then pulls away to mount her bike. "I promise!" she blows a kiss, then rides off.  
  
Chibi is paralyzed. She knew his name! She even called him "Urayamu-kun!!" Catching his breath, he shakes his head. After a moment of wondering what to do, he mounts his bike, then races for home. He had to talk to his mother. Wait until she learned he had been close to Japan's number one track star! "HOO-YEAH!!!!!!" he screams as he rides off.  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
After dawn the next morning, Chibi races out of his house, mounts his bike, then tears down the street for school. He had never been up that early in his life! Then again, he did not have such an angel as Aijooa Katsudooteki waiting for him. Was she?! Oh, let this be the one! Within minutes, he is proceeding down the park lane where he had first crossed Aijooa's path. Noticing a breakfast yattai opening, he smiles, then stops his bike for a bite to eat. There was still time.  
  
In minutes, the ringing of Aijooa's bike bell becomes audible. Chibi brightens, then hesitates on hearing more rings. Aijooa was with friends. No need to impose. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices Aijooa park beside a ramen shop with two fellow Butsumetsu students. "You shouldn't be eating this stuff in the morning, Aijo-chan!" a stocky girl muses as the three sit down. "You'll put on ten kilos if you're not careful!"  
  
Chibi blinks. Aijooa was dressed not in uniform but in her school track gear: a pair of brown shorts embossed with "Aijooa" on one leg, a golden T-shirt with the Butsumetsu logo on front, the kanji for "Katsudooteki" on both arms, the number "10" on her back. Chibi takes a closer look. He had felt that Aijooa was strong. Seeing her whipcord-lean but highly muscular form confirmed it. Aijooa wasn't bodybuilder-bulky, but with more concentration, she would be Miss Olympia! Chibi believed that Aijooa could deck a professional bodybuilder with one blow.  
  
Returning to his rice, he eavesdrops. "So, did you kiss him?" Aijooa's other friend, a tall girl with freckles, inquires.  
  
"Yep!" Aijooa slurps her noodles, beaming. "Right on the lips."  
  
Chibi pales. Did she have a boyfriend?! "Well?!" the first girl urges.  
  
"He's a total dreamboat!!!" Aijooa squeals. "Oh, he's so cute!!!"  
  
Chibi feels his heart drop. Aijooa has another guy. No way a girl'd consider him cute! "And?!!" the second girl urges.  
  
"Well, I've got a problem getting close to him," Aijooa sighs.  
  
"What's that?!" the second girl inquires.  
  
A hiss enters Aijooa's lips. "My poor Urayamu-kun's in love with some alien...some alien..." she then howls, "...NEANDERTHAL IN A TIGER-STRIPED BIKINI!!!!!!"  
  
Chibi faints! "Oh, you mean Lum!"  
  
"Damn right I mean Lum!!" Aijooa snaps. Chibi glances over to see the track star twist a stool into the shape of a pretzel with greater ease than Shinobu! "Who gave that horn-headed bitch the right to take MY Urayamu Chibi away from me?!!" Aijooa thunders, unaware of her man only five metres away. "She doesn't care a damn about him!!!"  
  
"According to a lot of people, all Lum cares about is Ataru," the first sighs.  
  
Aijooa looks disgusted. "I can't believe Ataru-chan would give that jerk the time of day, much less allow her to sleep with him!!! If I was Nagaiwakai-sama, I'd've kicked her out of the house as soon as I could!!!"  
  
"Damn straight!!!" the second girl nods.  
  
Chibi blinks. Aijooa knew Ataru and Nagaiwakai?! What was going on?! Suddenly, Aijooa's voice turns from melting scorn to mad lust. "Oh, Urayamu-kun, Urayamu-kun!" she moans. "Wherefore art thou, Urayamu-kun?! Oh, I can see us now, alone, in bed..."  
  
Her breath stops as she feels something happening. The girls panic as Aijooa gags, then lets out a passionate scream! Chibi faints again as Aijooa's classmates leap to their friend's side. "Aijooa-chan!!!"  
  
The smallest of the guards climbs back into his seat, his face stained with blood which haemorrhaged from his nose. Aijooa has her own problems. "What is it, Aijooa-chan?!"  
  
"I..." Aijooa shakes her head, blushing, "...I just had an orgasm...!"  
  
Goodbye, world; Chibi passes out! Minutes later, the smallest of the guards is slapped awake by the breakfast shop owner. "Hey!! Hey, kid! Wake up!! You okay in there?!"  
  
"I...I...oh, geez, sorry!" Chibi shakes his head as he sits up. "What happened?!"  
  
"You nearly croaked on me, that's what! You okay?!"  
  
"Y-yeah!" Chibi nods. "Wh-where's the girls who were there?" he points.  
  
"They headed to school," the manager remembers something. "Oh, by the way. One of them dropped this off for you."  
  
Chibi blinks as he takes a small note in hand. Opening it, he nearly faints on seeing that it's from Aijooa. Even better, it invites him to meet her that evening at the Nagumo Memorial Park in the south end of Tomobiki that evening at nine sharp. An extra change of school clothes was advised...  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day drags agonizingly slow for Chibi. Classes were boring as usual. Chibi hardly noticed. He did remember Koosei believing that he had been cured of Lum-itis. Kenmei visited Kakugari at school. That was nice. Finally, after returning home, he changes into civilians, bathes and prepares himself, packs his uniform and suitcase, then by eight-fifty that evening, had made his way into Lower Tomobiki and was now waiting by the front gate into the Nagumo Memorial Park.  
  
The park is quiet and peaceful. Designed originally as a memorial to the slain of World War Two, it had laid unused since the 1960s. Chibi looks around as he notices couples entering the park's other entrances. They were young, some no older than he. Chibi blinks, realizing this was the district's popular making-out zone. Was **this** what Aijooa wanted to do?! He didn't know how to react. He remembered that Kakugari and Kenmei almost went at it on their date. They hadn't consummated their relationship, but he did stay with her at her apartment. Chibi wondered how Kenmei's parents reacted to that. What would Aijooa's parents say if they found out their track star was seeing a boy?!  
  
A light-sign clock projects the time as nine. Chibi looks around. "She's late!"  
  
"I've been here all the time, Urayamu-kun!" Aijooa's voice echoes from somewhere.  
  
Chibi blinks. "Aijooa-chan? Where are you?" he looks around.  
  
Suddenly, a hand reaches out from a bush, then yanks Chibi off the sidewalk! He gasps, then finds himself flat on the ground some metres from open space, Aijooa seated beside him. She was dressed in a pair of torn jeans, a T-shirt and a bomber jacket. "Surprise!"  
  
"Aijooa-chan!" he gasps, sitting up.  
  
They gaze at each other, then slide into each other's arms and kiss. Chibi lays back, allowing Aijooa to slide atop him. Now alone and allowing their passions to flow, Chibi realized Aijooa was, beneath her competitive exterior, a very gentile, passionate, caring woman. What had he been doing lusting after Lum? Chibi wished he had Kakugari's desire to stand up and actively lust after Aijooa like his friend lusted after Kenmei. Maybe this wouldn't be so awkward. Looking into the other's eyes, they remain silent for a moment before he blurts out, "I love you!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she muses. "Or are you saying that because I wanted you and Lum didn't give you the time of day?"  
  
Chibi shudders. Aijooa suspected he had eavesdropped on her. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I feel for Lum now...or what I ever felt for Lum."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I mean...after listening to you this morning," he sighs, "...for the very first time, I realized that there was someone out there who wanted me, who desired me, who lusted after me like you did! I mean, that was a real orgasm you had when you were at that ramen shop, right?"  
  
Aijooa sits up, pulling him up with her, then guides his hand towards her pants. "Want to feel me to find out?" she purrs.  
  
"Hey!" he pulls his hand away.  
  
She relaxes. "That's a relief! Given what I've heard about you, your stubbornness to stick beside Lum, I believed I had to go into overdrive to win you over," she smiles, still holding his hand. "You're more than I expected, Urayamu-kun...much more."  
  
"How did you know about me?"  
  
Aijooa explains her story. She was an orphan, born and raised in the mountains of Nagano before her parents were killed in a Yakuza gangland murder when she was four. Like Kenmei, she soon became one of Komeru's many wards, spending her youth under his care in Sendai before coming to Butsumetsu Girl's High School. "I don't remember the first time we passed each other," Aijooa sighs. "But when Ken-chan started telling me about this guy who was always looking at her on the bus, I got curious. We're as close as sisters. So, I started to sniff around, found out about Daremo, then learned about you. You might say seeing your picture again made me remember our first time by the park, so to speak."  
  
"Our real first date," Chibi gently draws her into his arms.  
  
"No, this is our first real date," Aijooa shakes her head as they kiss.  
  
They caress the other for what seems an eternity. "Do you want to make love?" she probes, drawing his hand towards her breast.  
  
He stares at her. Was it necessary? "No," he shakes his head, pulling his hand away. "Want to go see a movie instead?"  
  
"I can do that. No popcorn, though."  
  
"Oh, okay," he nods, sitting up. "After that, would you mind if I took you to my home for you to meet my parents? They didn't believe me when I told them who you were, so I have to take you home as proof!"  
  
"I can do that," she laughs, then sits up. "Hey, want to play a joke?"  
  
"On who?" he looks curious.  
  
She thumbs the rest of the park. Chibi listens, hearing the varied verbal expressions of lovemaking in the distance, then nods. Aijooa whispers something into his ear. He snickers as he rises, sneaking out of the park. Leaning against the wall, he waits for her signal. Aijooa clears her throat, then sweetly calls out. "Rocky?! Is that you?!"  
  
He bellows in a sufficient Sly Stallone imitation. "***ALRIGHT, YA CREEP!!!! WHERE'S MY WIFE?!?! YO, ADRIAN!!!!!!***"  
  
The smallest of the guards is BARELY able to get out of the way in time as a storm of half-naked men and women stampede out of the park! As soon as the last has disappeared down the street, Chibi and Aijooa reunite by the gate, then proceed to the local multi-plex theatre, howling all the way...  
  
* * *  
  
"Aijooa Katsudooteki," Koosei reads his notes at home after inputting a new file. "Age 18. Graduation Butsumetsu Girl's High School. Mark average B-plus. Excels in history, literature and family studies. Parents: deceased. Guardian: Komeru Moroboshi. No known siblings. Plans to enter Kanagawa University, bachelor of arts program, child studies. Cram school: Tomobiki High, special spring classes 1984. Plans may be altered if permitted to participate in Olympic Team, track-and-field squad..."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Chibi is on Cloud Nine as he proceeds to school for a new day. His parents had been beside themselves when they met Aijooa. That of course was aided by the fact that both had been nearly scared out of their minds when they saw the only movie available at the multi-plex, "Barney Goes Psycho" (we'll let you guess the plot...F.H. & M.S.). After that, Aijooa offered to make him breakfast, so they slept at her apartment, which to his surprise, was in the same complex as Kenmei's. Chibi and Aijooa were pleased to see that Kakugari was now living full-time with his girl. Maybe there was something about finding a girl who loved you after all, instead of worshipping some unreachable icon.  
  
And what was so special about Lum anyway? She might be able to fly and project lightning bolts, had worn a bikini, had access to great levels of alien technology and was considered a tag champion on Uru. Against a heptathalete like Aijooa, who had to do everything from hurtles to shotput to javelin to high jump (and in seven months' time, would be taking on the best from all of Earth), Lum was nobody! In their time-trip to 1976, Ataru had proved that while Lum was a good fighter, she had no real endurance. In the realm of physical fitness, Aijooa could probably give Nassur and Varanko a run for their money. Chibi had nothing to complain about. He loved Aijooa. She loved Chibi. How simple, how desirable, how enticing, how perfect could you want it?  
  
Morning classes proceed with the same dull drone. Chibi found himself sketching Aijooa's portrait on a scrap of paper during classes. The teachers seemed not to mind. By lunchtime, everyone had moved outside to relax. It was a nice day. January seemed to be a mild month this year. Chibi stayed by himself. He had no desire to intrude on Kakugari, who was again spending lunch with Kenmei. She had brought some of her homemade brownies with her for the class to share. As usual, Megane tries to assert the guards' real role in life. He was ignored by Kakugari and Kenmei, now busy tasting her brownies and each other's lips. Turning to Paama and Chibi, the bespectacled student seems ready to explode. "Well?!! What are you sitting there for?!! How could you permit your friend, your comrade to lose his way like this...?!!"  
  
Megane is answered by a shotput smashing into him!! He is sent careening into the wall as a familiar voice asks, "Hey, did anyone see my shotput land somewhere around here?!"  
  
Everyone looks surprised as Aijooa walks up, in her track gear. "Aijo-chan!!" Kenmei waves at her classmate. "Hi!! Practicing?!"  
  
"Yeah, not to mention shutting him up!!" Aijooa walks over to take her shotput out of the crater she made of Megane's skull.  
  
"Who are you?!" Mendou looks surprised.  
  
"I'm Aijooa Katsudooteki," she smiles.  
  
Gasps of disbelief utter from Chibi's classmates as they gaze at Aijooa. "You're Aijooa?!!" Natsuko gasps.  
  
"That's me!" Aijooa nods.  
  
"S-so wh-what brings you here?!" Ryuunosuke stammers.  
  
"Why, I came to see my Urayamu-kun!"  
  
"We're all envious...!" Natsuko nods.  
  
"No, no, no!!" Aijooa shakes her head...then leaps into Chibi's lap! "THIS Urayamu-kun!!!" she squeals, hugging him.  
  
Everyone faints! "SHE WANTS HIM?!?!?!"  
  
Kakugari blinks, then stares at Kenmei. "You **know** her?!!" he points at Aijooa.  
  
"Of course, Daremo-kun, you dummy!!" Kenmei beams, lovingly embracing him. "Aijo-chan and I have the same legal guardian! What did you expect?! Besides," she purrs, rubbing her cheek against his, "...when I told her about you, guess who she decided to find?!"  
  
Kakugari considers the point, then laughs. "Y-yeah! Right!!"  
  
In a flash, Mendou appears to take Aijooa's hand. "Miss, you cannot possibly desire this fool!! Permit me to...!"  
  
An explosion later sees him take an impromptu flying lesson!! "YOU GIRL-POACHING SNOB!!!!!!" Kakugari and Chibi scream. "HANDS OFF **OUR** GIRLFRIENDS!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone chuckles save for Megane, who is trying to get back to his feet. However, a calculating look has appeared on his face.  
  
TWO girls with the SAME guardian?!  
  
This was interesting...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shitto Paama," Koosei reads his notes. "Age 18. Mark average C-plus. Excels in physical education and health studies. Father: Kooji Paama, sports store owner. Mother: Yayoi Paama, sports store clerk. No brothers or sisters. No current plans to enter university. Currently being scouted by various major league baseball clubs. No plans to enter cram school. Interests: baseball, volleyball, football, soccer, hockey, Lum..."  
  
He moans as he deletes the last name. "Idiots've gotta get a life!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Miki-chan!" Paama smiles as he makes contact over the phone. "Listen, are you busy tonight?" Disappointment crosses his face. "Oh, busy, eh?! I was going to see the Carp and the Giants play exhibition tonight at Tokyo Dome." A pause, then he nods. "Yeah, I understand. Nice to hear from you, too, Miki-chan. Take care!" He hangs up the phone, then spits out. "Shit!"  
  
Paama sighs as he makes his way off school grounds. His luck in dating girls had become awful. Too many girls were busy with other boys or getting ready for cram school. The few really lucky ones had fiances. This had never happened before he had joined the guards. Before Lum's arrival, he had been one of the more popular guys in the frosh class. Girls always didn't mind his asking for dates.  
  
Then Lum came. Paama had been taken away by the Oni's innocence just as much as the others. As time progressed, he realized there had to be more to life than worshipping the Oni and trying to keep Ataru in line. Paama had been the first to try dating other girls, usually the nicer ones such as Momoe Marubeya, Kumiko Gekasawa and Miki Taberu. He had even considered trying dating either Natsuko or Shinobu if the chance offered itself.  
  
Those plans were forever shattered the day Shutaro Mendou entered their lives. The rich snob oozed his own form of machismo; within minutes of parachuting into school, all the girls had gone bananas! It was bad enough that Paama was torn between his devotion to Lum and trying to live a normal life, but to compete with the likes of Mendou?! It was too much! At first, Paama tried to have regular dates. Miki, for example, was a student from another school, thus didn't have to tolerate Mendou trying to pick her up every ten seconds. Even Lan and Ryuunosuke looked good after a while. Finally, Paama's social life hit rock bottom and he found himself spending more and more time with the other guards.  
  
Koosei's crashing down on them left Paama with one thing he loved: sports. He sunk all his aggression, frustration and lusts into volleyball, soccer, hockey...but especially baseball! That was his favourite. He was a better, more dedicated player by far than Mendou. Tobimaro Mizunokoji, an expert on America's national pastime if there ever was one, had told Paama exactly that in one of the annual Mendou-Mizunokoji baseball tournaments. "Let me help you get into the majors, Shitto!" Tobimaro urged him. "I guarantee you'll eventually outdo Babe Ruth, Ty Cobb, Pete Rose and Sadahara Oh all at once!!"  
  
Paama'd been sorely tempted. Tobimaro's support would have really rubbed Mendou the wrong way. That would have stuck in the snob's craw for a long time. The ladies would have noticed too, probably deciding to turn away from the jerk, reject him like Mie did. That would have hurt more! Part of the reason Paama cared for Lum was that the Oni seemed above the migraines people gave themselves when they tried to out-do rivals in the game of courting mates. Paama had to tip his hat at Ataru. He had finally realized how good he had it, then turned around and secured it as fast as possible. Now, if that luck could only shine in Shitto Paama's direction.  
  
Arriving at Tokyo Dome, Paama enters the lineup. The Carp-Giants game wouldn't be for a couple of hours, but already there was a considerable crowd. After getting his ticket, he noticed that the Hiroshima Toyo Carp were holding a batting demonstration. Paama bit his lip. He was a Tokyo Yomiuri Giants man. Then again, he needed a crack at the bat, needed to feel the adrenaline rush as bat struck fastball. Daremo's and Urayamu's luck in getting girlfriends irked him. He needed to get his jealousy out of his system. Without a second's hesitation, he proceeds into the lineup for the batting demonstration.  
  
In minutes, he is on the field watching as the Carp run through the pitches, then demonstrate the various batting manoeuvres. *B-b-b-b-boring!* Paama sighs. He had learned that in basic batting practice!  
  
After what seemed a dragged-out eternity, one of the pitchers comes up. "Anyone care to take a crack at the ball?"  
  
Paama notices that most of the people seem below or above prime for baseball. He offers his hand, then notices it is in a forest of hands. "Oh, hell!" the pitcher spits, then looks over. "Hey, Yasashii! Come over here and pick one, will you?!"  
  
Paama is surprised that Yasashii is a beautiful, athletic young girl of eighteen dressed in a Carp jersey with the number "40." Paama blinks. He did not know much about Carp traditions, but he knew Number 40 had been retired the year after Shinzou Soozooteki died. Was it right for the girl to wear the number of the Shogun of Rookie Shortstops?  
  
He then blinks as he gets a better look. Yasashii is stunning! With shoulder-length red hair and green eyes, she looked more Caucasian. She seemed in excellent shape, but nowhere near Aijooa's level. The best of Natsuko, Lum and Sakura combined, he hums...  
  
...then looks surprised as Yasashii's emerald eyes lock on his. "That one," she points at him, giving him a celestial smile which could out-do Elle's any day of the week! "The high school fellow with the curly hair."  
  
Paama finds himself ushered to the field. "Hi, there, kid!" the pitcher shakes his hand. "I'm Yutaka Enatsu. What's your name?"  
  
"Shitto Paama. I'm from Tomobiki High."  
  
"That's nice," Enatsu nods. "Okay, take a bat and let's do it!"  
  
Paama nods, then makes his way to the batboy. Scanning the pile of bats, he selects a highly polished black aluminum bat. Seeing this, the batboy moves to stop him. "Um, Paama-san, you can't use..."  
  
"It's okay," Yasashii interrupts.  
  
The batboy looks ready to protest, then stops. Paama sighs. He needed no grief from some snobby kid. Taking his stance, he nods at Enatsu. "Give me your Number One."  
  
The pitcher is surprised by Paama's request. "Shit, kid, you've got balls!" he laughs. "Okay! Here it comes."  
  
Taking the stance, he winds up and lets it fly. Number One was his fastball, the "Cannon," so named for its speed. Paama smiles at it comes down the slot. The bat makes impact, sending the baseball on an ascending trajectory!  
  
"Pop fly!!" an outfielder predicts.  
  
"No!" the shortstop gasps. "A homer!!"  
  
The crowd gasps in awe as Paama marks the ball. It soars clear over the left field bleachers into the parking lot beyond! He blinks. He had NEVER hit that good! Looking at the bat, not believing this had been the instrument which allowed him to make the best home run hit in his life, he then stares at Yasashii. "Hey, who's bat is this, anyway?!"  
  
"My father's. We don't use that bat."  
  
"Your father?" Paama looks confused.  
  
Yasashii touches her jersey. "Shinzou Soozooteki. I'm his daughter, Yasashii."  
  
Paama gags. THIS was the daughter of the Shogun of Rookie Shortstops?! He had used Shinzou's bat to make a home run the Babe himself would admire, not knowing who it belonged to...who Yasashii really was.  
  
He does the logical thing: faint!  
  
"Shitto-kun!!!" Yasashii gasps...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, man," Paama moans. "Where am I...?"  
  
He looks up to see Yasashii staring at him, concern rampant on her face. "Shitto-kun!!" she gasps in relief. "Oh, thank the Blessed Virgin! You're okay!!"  
  
Paama blinks, then her name comes back to him. "Ya-...sa-...shii...?!"  
  
"That's right," she nods. "You scared us! Yutaka-kun thought you had a heart attack when you hit that homer with Dad's bat!"  
  
The tallest of the guards shakes his head as he sits up. He is in the Carp's dugout. Several hours had passed. The Carp and the Giants were in the bottom of the fifth. "Oh, man, I must've passed out," Paama rubs the back of his head. "You didn't have to call the ambulance on me, did you?"  
  
"We were tempted," Yasashii relaxes as she stares at the game. "C'mon, Yutaka-kun!!!" she yells. "Strike this creep out!!!"  
  
Enatsu looks at Yasashii, nods, then turns his attention to the batter. "That's Cromartie," Paama warns, noticing the Giants player. "He's nasty when he wants to be!"  
  
"I know," Yasashii gazes at him. "You're a real Giants man, aren't you, Shitto-kun?!"  
  
"Well..." he chuckles, remembering whose company he presently is with.  
  
"It's okay," she smiles.  
  
Paama nods. "You better watch it with the encouragement, Yasashii-chan. People'll think you've got a lot of nerve coming to this game cheering for the visiting team."  
  
"If I didn't come to these games, a lot of people in Hiroshima would be even MORE upset, Shitto-kun," she winks. "Including the Carp!"  
  
They return their attention to the game. "Many think the Carp are a bunch of upstarts," he muses. "They won one championship...but a lot of people believed that was by pure luck!"  
  
"That's what you get when you influence the media like the Giants," she amends. "Not to mention gobble up the best players."  
  
He'd never thought of that. "True."  
  
Enatsu forces Cromartie to hit a pop-fly. The inning ends as the sides shift positions. Walking into the dugout, the pitcher notices who's now conscious. "Hey!" he pats Paama's shoulder. "That was a hell of a hit you made there! You thought of going professional?!"  
  
"Well, I..." Paama muses.  
  
He is interrupted by the stadium emcee. "At this time, ladies and gentlemen, this day, we have with us this day the daughter of a major sporting legend. Wearing Carp jersey Number Forty, please give a round of applause for Yasashii Soozooteki!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Yasashii smiles as she runs onto the field, faces the crowd with a wave, then bows, doffing her cap.  
  
Paama listens as the crowd roars. He knew the sad story of Yasashii's father too well; what fan of Japanese baseball didn't?! Shinzou Soozooteki was from Kumamoto, a hot shortstop who never allowed any ball to pass him. He caught the attention of the daughter of an American air force general. At first upset that his child would stoop so low as to date a native, the general was won over by Soozooteki's insane playing. The general learned that Soozooteki was as familiar with America's baseball legends as he was of Japan's. Within the year, while Soozooteki was studying at Nagasaki University, he and the general's daughter were married.  
  
Tragedy struck when Yasashii was born. Her mother suffered terrible complications from the birth, then died despite the best efforts of American and Japanese doctors to save her. Heartbroken, Soozooteki quit university when the scouts came by, vowing to raise his newborn daughter whatever way he could. His passion for the game multiplied because of his wife's loss. No player could challenge him in the infield! He was a demon at bat, hitting .302 his rookie year. His success at catching pop flies and infield hits earned him the nickname "the Shogun of Rookie Shortstops" by the press. People loudly predicted that Soozooteki would, given time and experience, excel beyond the heights reached by legends such as Ruth and Oh.  
  
Others predicted differently. They saw in his playing a disintegrating soul. The death of his wife had torn his heart in half, some said. Could you imagine what would happen if Soozooteki was playing with Jennifer watching from the stands holding Yasashii? Forget Sadahara Oh! The other players noticed. Soozooteki was burning out, they warned. Let him go to the minors...or better, try the American leagues. The coaches didn't take heed, assuming Soozooteki would eventually work his grief out of his system, then emerge a strong sophomore the next season.  
  
It didn't happen. Come the playoffs, Soozooteki had won all the rookie player awards, not to mention rewrote the record book. It was in the bottom of the fifth. Two out, bases loaded. One hit would put the Carp ahead. Soozooteki was at bat. He madly swung at the first two balls. The batting coach called time out, then calmed the shortstop. Regaining his breath, Soozooteki stepped into the batter's box. A fastball. WHACK!!!! Sayonara into the right field bleachers! The others laughed as Soozooteki made the circuit. Just as he hit the home run stretch, something happened. Gripping his chest, he slowed. Just metres shy from home plate, he faltered, then collapsed. The crowd went wild as he touched the plate, then lay still. Dead.  
  
Heart attack, the doctors concluded.  
  
Broken heart, his teammates knew.  
  
Paama is shaken out of his contemplation when Yasashii sits beside him. "Ah, that was fun!" she sighs. "Shitto-kun, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?!" he shakes his head, then looks at her. "I was just thinking about what happened to your dad." At the flash of pain crossing Yasashii's face from his statement, Paama kicks himself. *Nice thing to say, dork!!*  
  
She then sadly smiles. "It's okay. A lot of people saw that game. My guardian was one of them."  
  
Paama blinks. "What happened to you after your dad passed away?"  
  
"Well, there was talk about my going to America to live with my mother's family," she shrugs. "Grandpa was broken-hearted over losing Mom, then Dad dying two years after. My guardian came along and took custody of me. I think you know him: Komeru Moroboshi."  
  
"Ataru's uncle?!! No way!!"  
  
"Way!" she laughs. "Well, to make a long story short, I lived in Sendai until I came to Butsumetsu Girl's High School. As much as I can, I visit Carp games, even the exhibition matches. I knew who you were right away. We recognize anyone who hangs around Ataru-chan and Lum. That's how Ken-chan got to know Daremo, then Aijo-chan learned about Urayamu."  
  
What a small world this is! The guards falling in love with three of Komeru's wards almost in one week. Megane would have a bird. He reaches over to gently grasp her hands. "They're two of the best, Kenmei and Aijooa," he smiles. "But...how come I never saw you around? I'm sure people would've spoken about you if you went to Butsumetsu."  
  
"Komeru-onii-chan asked the headmistress to keep it down," she shrugs, not pulling her hands away. "The other girls understood and left us alone. Actually, it's been pretty peaceful for me in Tomobiki."  
  
"I'm glad," he nods.  
  
She beams. He feels like he is about to melt. "Hey, Paama!!" the batting coach lumbers over to him.  
  
Paama quickly withdraws his hands. How would the Carp take his interest in their most famous rookie's only daughter? However, the coach slaps him in the back, toothily grinning at him. "That has to have been the best home room hit I've ever seen!! Shinzou-kun himself would've been proud of you, kid! I'm going to talk to the general manager about you!! Get some scouts your way to scoop you up before the Giants or the Fighters grab you!"  
  
The tallest of the guards nearly gags. He was being recruited by the Carp?! Giants? Who were the Giants?! "Th-thank you, sir!"  
  
"What position you play?" Enatsu asks.  
  
"Third base," Paama reports.  
  
The coach considers that. "Oh! Like to make the last-second kills, eh?! That's good! You hang around Yasashii here," he points to the lady in question. "She'll make sure you won't get away on us!" Laughing, he turns his attention to the other players.  
  
Paama shakes his head, then stares at Yasashii. He feels her hand tenderly grasp his.  
  
Lum?  
  
Who was Lum?!  
  
The game passes by. The Carp win, 5-3. The teams cheer each other, then Yasashii goes along the Giants' line to congratulate the local team on their playing, then returns to the Carp's dugout where Paama was waiting for her. "C'mon!!" she nods. "This way!"  
  
He falls in beside her as she proceeds to a private room. Paama stops when he sees that it is a room set aside for her. He quickly turns away as she moves to undress. She stops, noticing his modesty. "I'm don't mind you looking at me, Shitto-kun," she giggles.  
  
"Um...Dad'll think I'm some sort of pervert," he chuckles.  
  
"Oh, okay!" she smiles, then quickly disrobes. A minute later, she calls out. "Okay, you can turn around now."  
  
He sighs as he turns...then freezes on seeing Yasashii sitting on a chair, her body bashfully covered by her jersey! "Eeep!!!"  
  
"Well?" she gives him an intimate gaze. "Care to hit a home run for me, Shitto-kun? I always dreamt of doing it in a stadium."  
  
He is tempted. She had no visible fat. Well exercised, slim with sturdy hips and a bountiful bosom. Her lips seem more fuller now, her emerald eyes bashfully gazing at him from a well-sculptured face. Who would reject this?! Before he gets too far, he stops. "Um...if you don't mind," he chuckles, rubbing his collar, "...I don't think this is right." Truthfully, he had never done it in his life!  
  
Yasashii smiles, then stands, turning around to begin dressing. Paama nearly faints. She was exquisite coming AND going! "I'm glad to hear that," she smiles, slipping on a lace camisole briefer. "I thought with the way you lusted for Lum, I'd have to really pour it on to get you into my infield."  
  
He blinks. Incredible! Yasashii wanted him as much as Aijooa wanted Urayamu and Kenmei wanted Daremo. What was he doing chasing after a girl who had eyes for someone else, someone who was in all intents and purposes Yasashii's cousin? Like he said: Lum? Lum who?! "Well, I haven't spend all my time with the guards, you know," he laughs.  
  
"Oh?" she slips on a pair of slacks, then throws on a sweater.  
  
"I've dated," he sit. "I've had to keep it down to make sure Aisuru didn't get wind of it. He'd go ballistic if he found out."  
  
"Spoilsport," she sits in his lap.  
  
They gaze at each other, then start to kiss. Warmly embracing the other, their tenderness continues for a wonderful eternity. Finally, they part. "I fell in love with you the day I first knew of you, Shitto-kun," Yasashii purrs. "And I'll never let you go."  
  
Paama smiles as they kiss again. "I've got to take you home to meet my parents. They'll go nuts when they meet you."  
  
"Deal!" she nods. "But no autographs!"  
  
Both laugh, then stare at the other. "Tell me," he muses. "Do you live in the apartments where Aijooa and Kenmei live?"  
  
"Of course I do," she gives him a knowing glance. "Why?"  
  
He gently strokes her chin. "How do you like your mizo soup?" he sighs. "I've had to cook for myself often."  
  
"I can't wait to try it," she meows...  
  
* * *  
  
"Yasashii Soozooteki," Koosei reads his computer notes at home after inputting a new file. "Age 18. Graduating Butsumetsu Girl's High School. Mark average B-plus. Excels in physical education and mathematics. Father and mother: deceased. Guardian: Komeru Moroboshi. No known siblings. Plans to enter Hiroshima University, bachelor of recreation arts program. Cram school: Tomobiki High, special spring classes 1984..."  
  
* * *  
  
Next day is Saturday. First exams for Tomobiki High. Paama grunts through the mathematics finals as Koosei paces through the class. It wasn't so hard, even though math was one of his more difficult subjects. Koosei had been an excellent teacher. Maybe cram school and university wasn't such a bad idea. Yasashii was coming to Tomobiki High along with Aijooa and Kenmei. He would have to get his application in. Yasashii would be going to Hiroshima for undergraduate studies. Nice city. He hoped he could make it. Still, while he was working the equations, he felt his mind wander. Koosei obviously noticed. A second later, Paama has a note placed on his desk: SHE'LL BE HERE AT LUNCH. RELAX. DO THE QUESTIONS ONE AT A TIME LIKE I SHOWED YOU.  
  
He looks up to Koosei, who winks, then returns to supervising the others. Paama sighs, then attacks his next question. Koosei seemed to know everything about what was going on with his students. The guy must have spent time with Nassur or Dakejinzou. The rest of the exam passes in a near blur.  
  
Afterward, Paama emerges from class, looking quite relieved. "Whoo!" he gasps as Chibi emerges. "That dragged on, didn't it?!"  
  
"I couldn't concentrate," he shakes his head as they proceed to sit under a tree. "I was trying to do the relations questions and all I could think of was that Aijooa-chan wanted to take a shower with me this morning!"  
  
"Ditto! I couldn't study last night! I was too busy introducing Yasashii-chan to my parents, then sleeping over at her place!"  
  
They sit down just as the tallest of the guards receives a playful punch from Kakugari. "You slime!" he laughs. "Landing Yasashii Soozooteki!! You two are the lucky ones! Kenmei's so ordinary compared to yours!"  
  
"So what?!" Chibi head-locks him, then delivers a noogie to Kakugari. "You're the one who started it, you traitor!"  
  
The three howl as they consider the point. It seemed so nice now. Before, they would really panic if they felt themselves attracted to someone other than Lum or Sakura. Now, it seemed so silly! Both the Oni and the priestess were engaged. "Yasashii's coming to school today, is she?" Chibi hums.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be here," Paama yawns. "Shit, I've got to get my application to cram school in ASAP. I never considered it before. Yasashii-chan's coming to school here."  
  
"Right on!" Kakugari nods. "We can do the town together! Where's she going?!"  
  
"Hiroshima," Paama sighs. "It's to be expected. They offered her a scholarship. Komeru-san doesn't have to pay for a thing!"  
  
"Hold it!" Chibi hisses. "Aisuru!"  
  
The guards clam up as their leader storms out, then quickly notices where his companions are. "There you are!!" he storms up to them. "What's this I hear about you sleeping with another girl, Shitto-kun?!!" he leans at Paama. "What about Lum-san?!"  
  
"Lum?!" Paama blinks. "Shit, who's Lum, Aisuru?! Beside, I've been dating other girls since long before Lum came to Earth!"  
  
Megane explodes!! "***WHAT...?!?!?!***"  
  
Before Paama could reply, an arrow streaks out of nowhere, catching Megane in the jacket collar! He is sent flying into the principal's office, crashing into the inside wall with the force of the blow!! The Principal and Kotatsuneko pay it no mind as they have noon tea. Outside, Paama looks stunned by what happened to Megane, then sees the person responsible. "Yasashii-chan!!!"  
  
Yasashii walks up, bow in hand and quiver slung over her back. Kenmei and Aijooa, dressed casually like their friend, stand by her. "I didn't think you'd want to put up to that dummy, Shitto-kun!" she leaps into his lap, delivering a loving kiss to his lips.  
  
Everyone else laugh as they pair up to greet their lovers...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Aisuru Megane," Koosei reads his notes. "Age 18. Mark average A-minus. Excels in math, literature, history and geography. Father: Shinjiroo Megane, deceased. Mother: Rui Megane, financial advisor. Older brother: Heiyo Megane, married, no children, university student. Plans to enter Tokyo University, bachelor of arts program, visual arts and theatre. Cram school: Tomobiki High, special spring classes 1984. Interests: Lum, theatre, Lum, film, Lum, writing..."  
  
The teacher shakes his head, then deletes the notations about the Oni...  
  
* * *  
  
"Have you ever felt the world closing around you?" Megane sips his tea. "Like everything suddenly made no sense anymore?"  
  
Mendou considers the question. The two relax in the latter's private study. "I've felt that for some time," he muses, placing his cup down. "Ever since the revelations about Moroboshi's family arose before the Spirit War. It was insane, I felt. I still feel it. Moroboshi, heir of the country's most powerful family, possessing intergalactic influence...and yet not once did he resort to that power to eliminate his foes."  
  
Of which they were the last standing, the guards' leader quickly remembers. "He lulled us into a sense of false security," Megane concludes. "He made us believe he was weak, uncaring, ours to dominate. In truth, he was biding his time, drawing the plans to make the moves against us. Everything from before the Spirit War on has been to his design."  
  
"We knew that," Mendou nods. "However, we did make one error. We underestimated his resolve. His will to win, regardless of the psychological toll he mercilessly extracted from Lum-san, was absolute."  
  
Megane nods, then sips the rest of the tea. "Thanks for letting me come by," he stands. "I guess we need the chance to regain our bearings. Everything depends on us now."  
  
"Indeed," Mendou escorts his guest to the door. A Kuromegane waited to escort Megane out. "Still, we shall be victorious."  
  
Within minutes, a jeep arrives at the front gate. Megane disembarks, telling the driver that he wanted to walk home. Taking a couple of steps, he looks back at the estate. "Idiot!" he snarls, then heads off.  
  
Megane wondered how his life could have come to this point. He had held the guards together through sheer force of will for more than two years. Someone had taken them apart in a week! Megane was sure it was Ataru. Questions about the guards' girlfriends were being investigated. Once that was resolved, then what? For the first time in his life, Megane found himself without a plan of action!  
  
Life had been so simple before the Spirit War. But within a month of the Icarus fiasco, everything went to hell in a handbasket! Ataru thoroughly mocked Tomobiki's sense of security. His actions painfully revealed to his classmates that their lives were NOT secure, that Ataru could destroy them at will. He had the power backing him up. An uncle with a financial stranglehold on Mendou. A grandmother who hated Lum with a passion and who possessed the will and the connections to make the Oni's life hell. A daughter whose placement in Ishinomaki guaranteed Ataru's departure. A sister who became the family Ataru needed. Friends who never cared about what the people of Tomobiki desired: Mie, Koosei, Dakejinzou. That, of course, didn't count the monsters WITHIN Ataru.  
  
Despite what was arrayed against them, victory had always seemed possible. Despite the horrible power the *saikoo jinseijitsu* held over Ataru, everyone believed that the monster would go away, that Ataru would revert to normal and things would go back to the way they were. Wrong assumption. Ataru strove for new goals every step of the way, running his plans with military precision. First, leave Tomobiki and make a secure base elsewhere. Second, persuade Lum to leave Tomobiki. Third, acquire friends, relatives and allies to maintain Oshika's security. Fourth, disorientate those left behind. Fifth, psychologically destroy Tomobiki. Simple, possible...and an unqualified success.  
  
Megane sighs. Mendou was right; they'd sorely underestimated Ataru's will to win. Oh, sure, let the others speak about Ataru's desire to mature. Megane knew his former classmate better. This was all a perfect ploy to keep Lum to himself! What better way than to make Oshika a more welcome place, a real home to live in, than Tomobiki. There was a cosy house, a daughter, a sister and sister-in-law. Ataru had even thrown in some extras: new friends, controlled access whenever Lum wanted friends to come to Oshika, plus a place where she could lay back and relax.  
  
Megane considered Ataru's plans from the beginning. He knew all along that the key to defeating Ataru lay in destroying what he was using to entice Lum away from Tomobiki. At first, they had to block Ataru from making all the changes without their knowledge. That failed. Once Ataru was in Oshika, the court injunction had to be overturned. No success there. Nokoko and her weird friends had to be eliminated. Good luck! Ataru had to be dragged to a location where he could not access his grandmother's power. The Kuromoroboshi were around to prevent that.  
  
Then came the pre-nuptial agreement. He forced Lum into a showdown, a no-surrender position the Oni was guaranteed to lose. When she was defeated, he showed a generous side, enticing Lum with promises of a future marriage if she would just turn her back on Tomobiki. And she agreed! Over all their pleas, she turned her back on the people who had loyally stood by her for two years!! Once Lum's attention was turned away, her power to interfere caged by the agreement, Ataru proceeded forth and destroyed his enemies.  
  
Megane stops beside a park, sitting down. It was over. His life seemed at an end. Where once Lum appreciated the guards' help in controlling Ataru, she now considered them beneath her. Could she not see he loved her? Was she truly blinded by her lust for Ataru?! Did she not understand that a leopard could never change its spots?! Ataru was still the same. Given the chance, he would revert back to his old self once he believed that no one could interfere. Could Lum not see that she was setting herself up for a heartbreak by staying with the two-timing idiot...  
  
...or was it himself Megane was seeing?  
  
The bespectacled student blinks, feeling tears stinging his eyes. Had he so deceived himself all this time? Was it his love for Lum that blinded him to the truth of what happened around him? Daremo, Shitto and Urayamu had girlfriends. He should be happy for their luck, happy they had finally found true love. And...what about him? Would luck finally come his way, too? Could he ever hope that a girl would be interested in him?  
  
Megane shudders as he takes off his glasses, then wipes his eyes. Had he lusted for Lum all this time just because he felt so inferior, he needed ANY excuse to dominate someone? He ruled over the guards, dominated over them...and it felt good! He swore himself to Lum so he could show everyone else that they were inferior because their love for the Oni wasn't true. He punished Ataru...he BULLIED Ataru...so he could make Lum's Darling look like the lowest form of slime! He strived to prove time and time again that Ataru wasn't fit to be Lum's true love.  
  
Megane feels shame flowing from his soul. He had acted like the perfect bully, picking on everyone so he could feel perfect, whole, atop his game. In truth, he was running away, avoiding the realization that he was nobody. Not to Ataru, not to his classmates, not to Lum. He was at the bottom of the barrel. He had nothing to depend on. His brother was married, he and his wife trying to have a child. His mother rode him day after day to find a real girl, a decent girl to marry. But, who in their right mind would care for a total jerk like him?! He looks up...  
  
...and sees her.  
  
Megane blinks. Far ahead was a young woman proceeding in the direction of Sakura's shrine. He would not have noticed before, but the uniform caught his attention. Butsumetsu Girl's High School. The same school where Aijooa, Kenmei, Yasashii came from...not to mention a girl he now remembers from the time Memory tried to take his memories of Lum away.  
  
His "Venus."  
  
He didn't know her name. He had truly never cared as to who she was. But looking now, Megane strains to see details. All he could detect now was the mass of long black hair. Luck comes to him as she stops at a corner, turns and crosses the street. Megane blinks. It IS her! The same sculptured face. The same combed back black hair, part of which was secured by a hair locket. The same aristocratic nose. The glittering brown eyes. The very bosomy figure. The girl made Lum and Sakura BOTH look like pond-scum! What was she doing? Where was she going? Should he stay in his place and leave her alone, or go forth and at least introduce himself.  
  
Perhaps state on introduction, "Hi, I'm Aisuru Megane and you're the only girl whose ever made me not think of Lum!"  
  
Oh, brilliant, Aisuru!  
  
He then notices something in her hand. Given the distance, Megane wasn't sure what it was, but it soon becomes glaringly familiar. A spirit-sensor! Why, that would mean...she was a Shinto priestess! An apprentice, no doubt, but still a priestess! What was she doing in Tomobiki? Did Sakura know her? Did she live here? Oh, so many questions to ask! Well, no time like the present to find out...  
  
...when Cherry appears! "Good evening, Aisuru! Nice night, isn't it?"  
  
Megane bashes the monk over the head with a sledgehammer! "Do you mind?!!" he snaps. "Don't you realize how many people you annoy when you pop up out of nowhere like that?!!"  
  
"Sorry," Cherry rubs his skull. "But I couldn't help notice that you seemed in deep contemplation. Do you need to talk about it?"  
  
Megane sighs. Yes, he did need to talk. "I do, but not to you!!" he stands, turning away. "I've got things to do! See ya!"  
  
"Not that way," Cherry barks.  
  
Megane stops, looking curiously at the old monk. He had never heard Cherry sound so forceful. Something had to be really bugging the old man. "Proceed in that direction," Cherry nods to the park. "I can...understand your unwillingness to open up to me. However, in that direction lies someone who has...also felt a revelation of sorts this evening. Shared pain means shared comfort, Aisuru. Don't worry; the one you eventually seek will make her way to you in due time. Another needs more imminent assistance."  
  
Megane blinks. Cherry knew something about the girl. Was this a test the monk was running? Did he know the girl in question? "Okay," he nods. "'Night, Sakurambou."  
  
"Good night, Aisuru," Cherry nods.  
  
Megane proceeds into the park. This was weird. Was this some side affect to his self-rapprochement? He was actually willing to take the old glutton's advice! Then again, Cherry did have a way of coming true with his predictions. And he sounded really forceful. Further, he never asked for food. It HAD to be serious. Megane's assumption is soon answered by the sounds of a woman sobbing. Quickening his pace, he enters a clearing, then looks right. A woman sat on a park bench, crying into her hands. To Megane's total shock, it was a classmate. "Lan?!!"  
  
The Seishin teen looks up, revealing a tear-stained face. Megane is dumbfounded to see Lan as she really is. With her ears tapered and her canines fanged, she proved to all she wasn't Terran. "A-aisuru...?!" she stammers, then covers her face for a second.  
  
Pulling her hands away, Megane is astounded to see Lan was back to her "cute" self. How did she do that?! "You okay?" he ventures, approaching. "I heard you crying."  
  
"C-crying?!" she gasps, then laughs. "Oh, don't be silly..."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Lan," he firmly intones, crossing his arms.  
  
Lan stops, startled by her classmate's words. "Look," Megane moderates his voice as he sits beside her. "I just spent some time ripping myself to pieces after getting over the shock of my friends rejecting Lum and getting girls on their own. If...there's anything I can do to help, please let me?"  
  
The Seishin girl blinks as she considers his words. She had long been used to Megane's bragging, his fanatic determination to see Lum happy and pure. She had never liked him. Other than the jerk reminded him of Oogi, he also felt it was his sacrosanct right to butt his nose into her business. However, this was a different Aisuru Megane she just heard. Could she trust him after all the times they fought because of Lum? Concentrating, she faces him, displaying the features she was born with. Sadness crosses her faces. "I don't think you can help me with this problem, Aisuru. No one can help me this time."  
  
Megane is stunned. Lan hadn't spoken with her girlish lilt nor with the hoarse rasp when she got angry. Her voice was firm. This was serious. "How can I not help you if I don't know what's wrong? Forgive me. I know we haven't been friends. But...now, I've just come to realize that everything I've strived for has been one hell of a big, hollow lie. By the looks of it, you seem to have come to that point. Maybe...somehow, I could try to help you. Believe me, it would help me."  
  
Lan looks surprised, then giggles. The giggles turn to pained sobs as she leans against him. "Oh, Aisuru!" she moans. "Hold me! Please hold me!"  
  
He gently embraces her. "What is it?"  
  
"I...I think I'm going to lose Rei..."  
  
Megane blinks. This was bad...  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this about?" Megane asks. "Why do you say that you're going to lose Rei?"  
  
He and Lan walk towards her scout. The Seishin girl tries miserably to maintain some sense of decorum. As she tries to form words, Megane maintains his silence. He had never before seen Lan so unstrung. She either flew into a psychotic rage over someone's offenses, or played the cute innocent girl in an attempt to avoid retaliation. As they proceed through the boarding hatchway into the living room, the two are surprised to see someone waiting for them. "Lan-chan!" a young voice gasps.  
  
Lan blinks. "Sugoi-chan?!"  
  
Approaching them is a single-horned Oni of fifteen. She is dressed in a sleeveless tiger-striped bodysuit, accentuating her maturing features. Her face is stained with tears as she runs into Lan's embrace. "Oh, Lan-chan, it's horrible! Just horrible!!"  
  
"I know, I know," Lan warmly embraces her visitor, then remembers her other guest. "Oh, Sugoi," she pulls the Oni away, then begins the introductions. "This is Aisuru Megane. He's a classmate of mine from Tomobiki High. Aisuru, this is Sugoi, Rei-chan's sister."  
  
Megane blinks, then takes a hesitant step back. "Don't worry," Sugoi smiles. "I don't transform like my brother does."  
  
Megane looks at Lan. "Is she...?"  
  
"Relax," Lan smiles.  
  
Megane sighs. "Sorry. You have to understand that your brother's developed a pretty bad reputation here on Earth."  
  
"I understand," Sugoi nods. "With the way he chased after Lum-chan's Darling all the time...that is before Lum-chan's Darling put him in his place. My brother is an idiot!"  
  
"Go relax," Lan ushers them into the living room. "I'll make some snacks and tea."  
  
They sit as Lan enters the kitchen. Megane and Sugoi gaze at each other. "Why've you never come to Earth before?" he muses.  
  
"I really have no business here. Then again, my uncle tells me that I shouldn't get acquainted with 'primitive monkeys.'"  
  
"Is that how they think of us on Uru?"  
  
"Not everyone," she sighs. "But there are bigots. My uncle's one. He was one of the leaders who drove the Tribal Council into launching the Tag Race against your people."  
  
He considers that information. "But...he would've preferred it if there was no escape clause in case Ataru won, right?"  
  
"Exactly," she nods, a twitch of shame in her eyes. "My uncle's the President's Chief of Staff. He has great influence in the Council. Further, he has...personal reasons not to trust aliens...any alien."  
  
"That's too bad," he sighs.  
  
Lan returns with a tray of brownies and some tea. She serves everyone, then sits beside Megane. The Terran looks at Sugoi, then Lan. "So, what's this about Lan losing the chance to marry your brother?"  
  
Sugoi looks ashamed. "Well, my uncle's seen to it that Rei-chan has been placed on deep space solitary patrol."  
  
"Isn't that what he normally does?"  
  
The Seishin teen sadly nods. "Yes. But until a month ago, Rei-chan was assigned to our sectors bordering the Earth-Triton system. He's now assigned to patrol sectors bordering the Noukiite systems. That's...pretty far away from here," she sobs.  
  
Megane blinks. "Couldn't Rei be reassigned back to Earth?" he stares at Sugoi. "Or at least get a chance to go on leave?"  
  
Sugoi sadly shakes her head. "Not if Uncle has his way. He's the one who doesn't approve of my brother marrying Lan-chan."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"Oh, Mother loves the idea," the young Oni smiles. "But, she can't help Rei now that he's in the Defence Force."  
  
"Couldn't Rei just resign?"  
  
"Rei-chan wouldn't do that," Lan sighs.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The Seishin teen pauses to consider her words. "I know everyone in school likes to put Rei-chan down, call him an idiot for trying to take Lum-chan away from Darling, affirm he doesn't learn from his past encounters with Darling, laugh that he's a pig and that all he cares about is food. But, truthfully...there are people who really, truly understand him, who can see past his lack of education. I'm one," she points to herself, then indicates Sugoi. "Sugoi-chan and her mother are the other."  
  
Megane remains silent. "There are other things Rei-chan likes. I know he loves me, that he wants to be with me. As you notice, he hasn't been on Earth recently trying to pester Darling because of Lum-chan. The few times he's visited, he's come straight to me."  
  
"That's a good sign," Megane muses.  
  
"It was good," Lan nods, then grits her teeth. "Until that slime Yethis decided to stick his nose where it didn't belong!"  
  
"Rei's uncle, right?" he looks at Sugoi.  
  
She nods. "Doesn't Rei work for Lum's dad?" Megane wonders.  
  
"No, he's never worked for Lum-chan's father," Lan shakes her head. "Rei-chan's is officially addressed as a 'deep-space sovereignty patrol officer.' In other words, he takes a warp-equipped fighter and runs patrols along our frontiers."  
  
"I see," Megane nods. "And?"  
  
"Well," Lan smiles. "Rei-chan's greatest passion is flying. Because he transforms into a tiger-bull, he doesn't have the ability to fly like other Onis. That made him a hazing target when he was with other boys. After all, an Oni who can't fly is seen as crippled, like blind or deaf people here."  
  
"I never knew that. Please, go on."  
  
"Well, after Rei-chan got pretty badly beat up several times when he was a boy, his mother and uncle took him in and began to tutor him. His uncle introduced him to flying fighters. He joined the Defence Force when he was fourteen, Aisuru! Rei-chan was already a qualified pilot, one of the best. So, when they prepared duty rosters, Rei-chan took sovereignty patrol." She shrugs. "It was the place where he never heard people insult him."  
  
Megane blinks. This story presented a whole new dimension to the mentally challenged Oni pilot. He, like everyone at Tomobiki High School, assumed that Rei had no interests outside of eating. "But," Lan continues, "...despite his wanting to be alone, Rei-chan needed a place he could call home. First, that was his mother. Then Rei-chan and Lum-chan met. That didn't last long thanks to Lum meeting Darling, so Rei-chan eventually..."  
  
"Came to you," Megane completes.  
  
"Exactly," Lan nods. "Rei-chan's really not a violent man. He just wants to feel he's safe and that his home is safe. When Lum-chan went after Darling, Rei-chan felt that he had no home anymore. That's the reason he's never liked Darling. Darling took his home away."  
  
"I see," the bespectacled teen muses. "So...why is it Rei's uncle doesn't want the marriage between you two to happen?"  
  
"Well, it's not me he has objections to," Lan takes a handkerchief and blows her nose. "It's where I live that's the problem."  
  
"He doesn't want Rei to live here?"  
  
"That's right," the Seishin teen nods.  
  
Megane looks at Sugoi. "Why?!"  
  
"Because as I told you before, Uncle has a...problem when it comes to aliens," the Oni teen sighs. "He can't stand being in the presence of even Fukunokami and Zeiwanites. Aisuru, both races have been our closet allies for almost a century! Thinking like that's become so out of style, why...it's unheard of on Uru these days, Aisuru!"  
  
"Prejudice, racism and homophobia are rampant here on Earth," Megane sighs. "We still see ourselves as an advanced culture. Just because you people've been in deep space for a long time doesn't mean those demons go away. Just because you're 'advanced' doesn't mean you don't stop fighting those demons."  
  
"You're right," Lan nods. "But, still...Yethis is a hard man..."  
  
Megane explodes!! "To hell with Yethis!!!" he bolts up, slamming his fists into the table, scaring the wits out of both women! "Lan, if you let this sleeze get away with what he's doing, you're LETTING him win!!! I fought for two years to try to win Lum's love!!! Two YEARS, Lan!!! I failed!!! I admit it now, I failed!!! But that doesn't mean I didn't try!!! The gods only know, I sure as hell gave it everything I had!!!"  
  
Lan is dumbfounded. "Aisuru...?!"  
  
Megane leans up, fixing her with his sneer. "I can't believe you're giving in that easily!!! What happened to the Lan I knew?!! You pulled every dirty trick in the book to ensure there was no chance that Lum could ever get Rei back!!! Are you going to let two years go down the drain just like that?!!"  
  
She stares at him, realizing the truth of his words. For longer than she could imagine, Lan kept herself tense, on edge, watching everywhere for every attempt at ruining her happiness. Just when she thought she had it, when she could let her guard down, old Yethis appears, proving the greatest threat ever to her peace of mind. What WAS she doing sitting around acting like a baby?! What would her father say?! "You're right," she snarls. "But...just fighting for fighting's sake won't do me any good. I need an edge...and in this sort of fight, against the likes of Yethis, I don't know where to find it!"  
  
Megane stops. He just inspired Lan to fight for her love. Alright, now what?! "Oh, boy!" he slaps his forehead. "I can't believe I went after you like that! Going off half-cocked like that's gonna get me hurt one day!"  
  
Lan blinks, then giggles. "M-maybe!!"  
  
"Hey, am I the only one with a level head here?!" Sugoi looks nervous.  
  
They stare at their younger companion, then fall over laughing. "Oh, gods, we WERE crazy, weren't we?!" Megane howls.  
  
"Somebody should've had a camera!!" Lan snickers, rolling on the floor.  
  
The laughter echoes through the scout for a moment, then everyone regains their decorum. "You know what we need?" Lan hums.  
  
"What?" Megane stares at his classmate.  
  
"Darling," Lan sighs. "He's got a good mind for this. Look what he's been doing to all of us! Did you see how easy it was for him to hurt us, really put the screws on us?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Megane nods. "He was really subtle about all his plans. He never came at us head on! Shit, we'd expect him to fight us Kuromoroboshi to Kuromegane! Instead, he always found back doors to come at us!!"  
  
"So call him," Sugoi urges.  
  
"Forget that," Megane sighs. "Ataru has no love for us, not to mention your brother."  
  
"That'll automatically exclude Lum-chan," Lan adds. "Koosei won't help us. He loathes us both and would gladly see Rei dead!!"  
  
"What if I asked Lum-chan?" Sugoi offers. "She knows me."  
  
Megane shakes his head. "Lum's in Oshika with Ataru. Even if you go up there and explain it, the instant Ataru gets wind that you're Rei's kid sister, he'll do everything to keep Lum back. That of course, as Lan noted, doesn't consider the fact that Lum could refuse to help because it's Rei and Lan. Old friendships don't apply here anymore."  
  
Lan blinks. "Sakura."  
  
"What?" Megane and Sugoi look curious.  
  
"Ask Sakura," she elaborates. "She might know what to do."  
  
Megane blinks. Talk about killing two birds with one stone! "I'll go ask her tomorrow," he stands. "Look, Lan, don't give up," he places a hand on her shoulder. "Just because he may have clout doesn't mean he can't be beat. We've taken on a lot of nasty customers in our time. We beat them all. We'll beat Rei's uncle! You just wait."  
  
"I hope so," she nods.  
  
He moves to leave. "Aisuru?" Lan stands.  
  
"What?" he looks back.  
  
She smiles. "Thanks for caring."  
  
The bespectacled teen shrugs. "Hey, now that I really can't care much for Lum anymore, what did you expect me to do?!"  
  
The Seishin teen laughs as Megane leaves. Sugoi moves to stand beside her would-be sister-in-law. "He's cute!" she blushes, clapping her cheeks. "Why couldn't he tag my horn?! I'd take him in an instant!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Megane makes his way to Sakura's shrine. She isn't home, but Cherry directs him to a new shrine at 3-7-1 Heiwa Drive. After breaking all speed records for long distance running, Megane comes to a halt by the front gate of a Shinto shrine. Catching his breath, he looks up at the gate, then sighs and walks onto the property. He then stops, his eyes wide with disbelief. "This is a Shinto shrine?!" he gasps.  
  
Instead of the imposing, foreboding feel Sakura's residence presents, this shrine is basked in morning sunlight. The grounds are very well kept. The trees are trimmed and spaced in such a way that frightening shadows do not exist. The shrine itself is freshly painted and clean. Blinking, Megane emits a whistle as he approaches the front door. "Wow!! Now **this** is what I'd call a shrine! I wonder who lives here..."  
  
Walking to the door, he looks right to see a freshly-mounted name post proclaiming the name of the shrine's cleric: TANOSHII SEIRYOKUTEKI. "I hope this person's worth it," Megane sighs as he rings the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?!!" a female voice inquires.  
  
"Seiryokuteki-san?!" Megane calls out. "I've got a serious problem! Old man Cherry sent me here! He said you can help!"  
  
"Just a minute, please! You caught me in the shower!!"  
  
"Okay!" Megane nods, then lowers his voice. "Sounds friendly enough."  
  
The door slides open. "Hi!" the cleric smiles, then turns white on seeing who is visiting her. "Come on in...eh?!!"  
  
Megane blinks. "It's you!!!" he gasps.  
  
"It's you!!!" she echoes, pointing at him...using the hand that was holding her towel up to cover herself. The towel naturally falls away. When he gets an intimate look at Tanoshii's exposed features, Megane does the natural thing: faint, his nose projecting blood like Old Faithful!  
  
"Ooops!" the priestess chuckles at her predicament. "Hell of a way to introduce yourself to your would-be boyfriend...!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, man...!" Megane shakes his head, trying desperately to understand what just happened. "I saw the body of a goddess..."  
  
His vision clears, presenting a portrait of Tanoshii Seiryokuteki staring at him. "Sorry about that, Aisuru-kun. I thought I wouldn't get visitors today. I especially didn't consider you of all people visiting!"  
  
Megane is relieved to see that Tanoshii is wearing her robes. Some of her hair is tied in decorative pigtails, now wrapped around the rest of the sable mass. Her familiar hair locket is still in place. "Oh, man!" he rubs his forehead. "Do you always parade yourself around nude like that?!"  
  
"Unfortunately," she nods. "Let's just say I came from a rotten family who didn't care one bit about what happened to their daughter. Some habits are hard to lose."  
  
"I'm sorry, Seiryokuteki-san."  
  
"Aisuru-kun, don't be that formal! Everyone calls me Tanoshii. My friends call me Tan-chan. I'd wish you call me that, too."  
  
He gulps. This was too much of a coincidence. "Um...how long have you known about me?" he gently prods.  
  
"About a year," she sighs. "Unlike Aijo-chan, Ken-chan and Yasa-chan, I've been too busy graduating a term ahead of schedule, then proceeding to Kyoto to train under one of Budou-sensei's friends to worry much about how I'd drag you from Lum. You and I are forceful people. I knew that when I was done with my training, I'd still find you here."  
  
"Am I that predictable?" he chuckles, rubbing the back of his skull.  
  
Megane looks up to see Tanoshii leaning towards him. "Until Sakura-sensei's friend came down on you, yes. You were one of the most predictable people around, Aisuru-kun. It was because of that predictability, Ataru-chan was able to beat you. Now," she sighs, "...you're not. I like that."  
  
He blushes. If this was a dream, he hoped nobody would pinch him. Her words told him something else. Tanoshii was another of Komeru's wards. Did it matter? "I...I'm glad I'm y-you're type," he stammers. "After Shitto-kun got together with his girl, I was afraid that no one'd care much about me."  
  
"Don't say that," she sighs. "Everyone has a place, Aisuru-kun. Everyone has that special somebody to turn to when the time comes. If you were that snob Mendou, then yes, I'd worry about no one caring for you! But you're different, better than Mendou."  
  
"Everyone always says that Mendou and I were the same."  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "The difference between you and Mendou is that you really did care for Lum. Mendou didn't. He wanted Lum because she was interested in Ataru-chan. His pride couldn't take the fact that a normal person could possess such a beautiful woman, so he did everything to take her away from Ataru-chan. That's all his game was: possession. He never really loved her, Aisuru-kun. He's so hollow, he can't bring himself to understand what love really means."  
  
Megane looks surprised. No one had dissected his classmate like that. "But you wanted to see Lum safe, Aisuru-kun," Tanoshii continues. "You wanted to see her happy. There were times you accepted Lum's interest in Ataru-chan, so you strove to ensure that's what happened, knowing that you'd never earn her love. You really were her friend. In your own way, you ensured that Ataru-chan would still have Lum by his side when the time came for the demons in his mind to be put down. You may have hurt him, Aisuru-kun...but in your own way, you saved Ataru-chan's life."  
  
The bespectacled student blushes. He believed Tanoshii would've lashed out at him because of his abuse of Ataru. He never considered his past attempts to force Ataru to stay with Lum a way of saving him from the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. Strange how other people's views of the same event differ. "But you didn't come here expecting to run into me," she hums. "You said you have a problem."  
  
Megane looks confused, then remembers his purpose. Quickly, he explains the problem with Rei and Lan, emphasizing the details about Rei's uncle trying to force the pilot away from the place his would-be fiancee had chose to be their permanent home. "I really can't figure out how to solve this, Tan-chan," he sighs, concluding his story. "Ataru would figure this out in a second. I guess I'm not used to thinking like he does."  
  
"That's because Ataru-chan comes from a family of ninjas," Tanoshii smiles. "They're used to thinking of less troublesome ways of doing business. Let me put it to you this way: if you wanted to kill someone, would you prefer to do it head-on or slit his throat?"  
  
"Head-on. Let him know you're coming!"  
  
"That's the samurai's way," she nods. "There's risk. The risk is that you'll end up just as dead. However, the ninja doesn't do things that way. The concept of ninjitsu is to do the task with minimal cost to yourself, physically and psychologically. Why do you think ninjas were so terrifying back during the Shogunate? They took their time, Aisuru-kun. They scouted the terrain, learned all they could learn about their targets...their habits, their friends, their interests, their homes! *Then*, they moved in for the kill! Ataru-chan used the same tactics. He didn't come at you head-on. He knew you could've defeated him if he challenged you in a way you were comfortable with. Hence, he hit you in places where you didn't expect him to strike." She leans up to tap his knee. "And THAT is how you can defeat this Yethis character."  
  
"I still don't see it."  
  
"Look for the back door," she emphasizes. "Don't worry about Yethis. He's just Rei's military commander. He may be Rei's uncle, but he has no real influence when it comes to Rei's personal life. The real target for Lan has to be Yedris, Rei's mother. She's the one who would be the most concerned about Rei...and she is the one who would have the most influence, the ONLY influence, about what happens to her son! You get the idea now?"  
  
Megane blinks, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"This is insane!" Lan mutters for the fiftieth time. "There's no way Aunt Yedris would want to come visit me here! I'm insulting her by insisting she see me! I should go to Onishuto instead!!"  
  
Two days later, Lan is preparing to receive guests. Tanoshii and Megane, the former dressed in her robes, the latter in his school uniform, relax in the living room. Sugoi is also there. The Seishin teen is dressed in her purple uniform and boots. "Will you stop panicking, Lan," Megane sighs. "She's going to be your mother-in-law. She might as well see where you live."  
  
"It's different when you're dealing with Aunt Yedris!" Lan groans. "Would you ask your own Emperor to visit your house?!"  
  
"That's not the same, Lan," Megane sighs. "She's no empress. She's Rei's mother! That's all you have to be concerned about."  
  
"Yes, she's Rei-chan's mother. She is ALSO one of the most socially influential people on Uru," Lan corrects him.  
  
"Lan," Tanoshii sighs, standing up to steady her. "You've worked for a long time to earn Rei's love, haven't you? Five years, was it? Don't you think you're entitled to some respect from Rei's family?"  
  
"Well..." Lan hesitates.  
  
Suddenly, the town is flooded by shadow. Sugoi leaps to the window, then looks up to see a large Urusian family cruiser hovering over Tomobiki. "Mom's here!" she gasps.  
  
Lan is ready to bolt under the bed. The doorbell rings. "Answer it," Tanoshii urges.  
  
The Seishin girl nods, walking to the door. Opening it, she blinks, then smiles. "Aunt Yedris! Rei-chan!! Come in!!"  
  
Megane and Tanoshii watch Rei enter, followed by Yedris, dressed in a long sleeved tiger-striped skirt with pumps. "Lan!" she embraces the Seishin teen. "Heaven take us all, you're more beautiful than ever!"  
  
"Aunt Yedris!" Lan blushes. After releasing her future daughter-in-law, Yedris greets her daughter. Lan looks around. "Is Uncle Yethis here?"  
  
"No, dear, he's on Uru," Yedris smiles. "I don't think he needs to concern himself about where his nephew will be living."  
  
Surprised, Megane and Tanoshii stare at the other. Yedris is quick to notice the Terrans. "Why, Megane-san," the matriarch smiles, then quizzically stares at the priestess. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh!" Lan remembers. "Aunt Yedris, Rei-chan, this is Aisuru's girlfriend Tanoshii Seiryokuteki," she indicates the person in question. "Tanoshii is a Shinto priestess."  
  
Yedris stares at them, then projects a knowing glance. "I see, now. You believed my brother was going to intimidate you, so you got some friends to give you support, eh?"  
  
Lan blinks. "I don't understand..."  
  
Yedris gently guides the Seishin teen to a chair, then sits beside her. Rei and Sugoi automatically sit beside their mother. "Lan, dear, did you actually believe I would permit Yethis to try to drag his future niece-in-law to a place where she didn't want to live?" the elder Oni smiles. "You made your choice of residence quite clear when you left your mother. I approved highly of you coming to Earth. I certainly didn't want you, much less Rei, to live near that child abuser! I at least owe your father that much, Lan!"  
  
Lan blinks. Megane and Tanoshii exchange looks. Yedris gazes at them. "I'm sure you're curious as to how I know Lan so well."  
  
"You...might say that," Megane stammers.  
  
The Oni matriarch smiles. "You see, when I was younger, before I met my husband, I met Lan's father, Mamoko. I was quite taken by him. I would have married him had he asked me. However, he was taken by Lan's mother, Chena. She wasn't the abusive, hyper-tempered creature she became after Lan's father died. I was heartbroken, but then resolved that if the chance came, one of my children would marry one of Mamoko's children."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Rei has moved himself to sit beside Lan, now lovingly holding her hand. "As you see, Rei has no complaints," Yedris nods.  
  
"But what about your brother?" Tanoshii muses. "He still is Rei's commander. He can try to keep Rei away long enough to drag Lan to a place where she doesn't want to live. And if Lan's mother is still around and still wanting to dominate her daughter's life, that won't do them much good."  
  
Yedris trembles, still having trouble accepting that another woman had stolen her first love. "I have had people looking for that witch since Shingetsu was destroyed. They've yet to find her. Believe me, I will **not** permit that creature to ruin my son's life, nor will I permit my brother to do the same. As for Rei's present inconvenience, that can be changed in due course."  
  
Everyone sighs. "In the meantime," Yedris smiles at Megane and Tanoshii, "...it really does please me that Lan does have good friends to depend upon in her time of need."  
  
The Terrans chuckle at her compliment...  
  
* * *  
  
After a sumptuous meal, Yedris and Sugoi return to the former's ship for the voyage back to Uru. Rei is spending the night with Lan before returning to his patrol. Megane and Tanoshii now relax by the door to her shrine. "It was that easy," the former sighs. "Gods, we really didn't have to be there, did we? We didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't be too sure about that, Aisuru-kun," the latter smiles. "Most of my job is providing spiritual comfort to people in need. You did that when you urged Lan to take a stand for her future against Rei's uncle. You gave her the intestinal fortitude to persevere, Aisuru-kun. That's my job."  
  
Megane consider the point. "I hope you didn't mind my stealing your job, Tan-chan."  
  
Tanoshii smiles. "No, I didn't mind. I actually wanted to see you in action, see how good you were doing this job. Did you know that Budou-sensei was considering asking you to become a priest?"  
  
He faints! "WHAT?!?!?! You mean...?!!"  
  
"That's right," she helps him sit up. "Not only be my personal partner-in-life...but my professional partner, too."  
  
Megane blinks. He had never considered taking a priest's vows, to become a spiritual leader. To this point, he really had no idea where he was going. He never considered the matter in the years he vainly pursued Lum. Now that he had someone who wanted to love him, care for him, an option had made itself apparent, a very inviting option considering who was asking. "Aisuru-kun, you've got the right stuff to become a priest," Tanoshii holds his hands. "You've got leadership skills. You're determined. You're incredibly creative. In a sense, you've spiritually kept this town together, preserved everyone's personal dreams about Lum. All you need is a reorientation of your priorities and some training. You'll be one of the best priests Tokyo has seen in a long time!"  
  
They gaze at each other. Megane is quick to see the truth in Tanoshii's eyes. "And that's the reason I fell in love with you," she concludes.  
  
He smiles as he draws her into his embrace. "I pray I'm worthy of your love, Tan-chan," he cups her chin on his finger.  
  
"You are, Aisuru-kun," she whispers. "Oh, my love, you are."  
  
They kiss...  
  
*** The Beginning *** 


	38. Choices (Story #28)

Pepper sighs. Earth at last.  
  
The blue-green orb rotates under her scout as she begins descent into  
the atmosphere over Japan. Ten months since her life was turned upside down,  
she grimaces, rubbing her abdomen. Ten months since her innocence was lost.  
Why was she coming here? Why did she see him as a possible solution? So many  
questions. So many choices.  
  
Shaking her head, she guides the scout toward the seashore town named  
Oshika. Hopefully, Ataru would be in the mood to receive her...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Choices" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Ryo Iimori for his advice on the Three Sisters  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES  
  
1) When I first learned of Ginger, Sugar and Pepper, I actually believed  
them to be sisters, hence the nickname "the Three Sisters." I have been  
corrected. For the sake of this story, plus stories involving Ginger's and  
Sugar's daughters Luala and Imela in UY20YL, I introduced the "blood-sister"  
relationship Seishin-Urusians perform to mark close friends.  
  
2) I elaborate on their home races. Pepper is a Seishin-Urusian. Sugar is  
Tritonian. Ginger is an Oni-Nekotengu hybrid (the Nekotengu being introduced  
in "Dakejinzou's Story"). However, since they are adopted parts of Pepper's  
family, they possess the same house name. Tribal names are not applied to  
non-Urusian adopted children.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Welcome home, Asuka-chan!!" Saeko Mizunokoji beams.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Asuka sinks into her mother's embrace. It was good being  
home. Three months away seemed like an eternity, especially in a busy shrine  
in Chooshi. Working as a temple apprentice, Aikyoo's solution to overcoming  
Asuka's inbred phobia of men, had produced the desired result. But the life  
of a Shinto priestess was not for her. Truthfully, Asuka had no idea what  
sort of life she desired. But over the last several months, she had developed  
an idea as to *who* she wanted to spend her life with.  
  
Her mother escorts her to the mansion's reception hall, an ornate  
structure resembling a garden from Tokugawa days. "Where's Dad and Ton-chan?"  
Asuka looks around.  
  
"Your father's busy with business," Saeko explains. "As for Ton-  
chan..." pain twitches her mouth.  
  
And speak of the devil, Tobimaro charges over a nearby bridge. To  
Asuka's shock, he is dressed in jeans and T-shirt, worlds different from his  
usual robes. "You hold still, Yuukiki-chan!!"  
  
Asuka's eyes fall on Yuukiki several paces ahead, dressed in a form-  
fitting jumpsuit. "Gotta catch me first, Ton-chan!" she laughs.  
  
They race into a grove. Asuka stands still, blinking in disbelief at  
the sight of her woman-phobic brother chasing a beautiful damsel. "Who...is...  
THAT?!?!" she exclaims, staring at her mother.  
  
"Yuukiki Seishin, an old...friend of Sakura's," Saeko grimaces. "She  
and your brother met...some time ago."  
  
Asuka blinks, then nods. "Oh, that's right. Aikyoo-san said that Ataru  
had found someone for him to date. Part of his 'grand revenge' on Tomobiki."  
  
They relax on floor mats. "If it is revenge Moroboshi-san seeks, he  
obtained it grandly, indeed," Saeko sighs, pouring her daughter tea. "Ryooko-  
san is now dating Komeru-san's ward Reigi Yumoa. Ton-chan has that *woman!*"  
she spits out. Asuka realizes that she would have preferred using a more  
scathing term. "So we are left with one option."  
  
Asuka shudders. "I will not marry him."  
  
"Asuka..." Saeko sighs.  
  
"Mother," Asuka pleadingly stares at her. "When you and Father married,  
it was because of love, right?"  
  
"Well, not at first," her mother admits. "Like Shutaro-san's parents,  
we were brought together via an omiai. It was after when we discovered the  
attraction we felt for the other was mutual. It will be the same thing with  
you and Shutaro-san."  
  
Asuka sighs. She had many heated debates with her mother on this  
subject during her time in Chooshi. Standing, she gazes at a fountain  
outside. "We've already been through that stage, Mother. But Shuu-chan has  
proved unfaithful to his end of the agreement."  
  
"Yes, his attraction to Lum-san is annoying," Saeko nods. "But with  
Lum-san soon to leave Tomobiki, there will be nothing standing in your way of  
winning his love."  
  
"No," Asuka shakes her head. "Forgive me, Mother, but I've come to  
learn more about Shuu-chan. I don't like what I've learned. He's self-  
centred, arrogant, possessive, proud and jealous...and all that is because of  
Ataru. He's not going to let Ataru go, Mother, especially if Lum leaves  
Tomobiki. Ataru has stolen everything Shuu-chan wanted to dominate. Shuu-  
chan's pride will never allow that to go unanswered."  
  
She pauses, marshalling her thoughts. It was so strange, thinking of  
matters which several months before, she never concerned herself with. But  
those were innocent days. "Further, I think...the plan to amalgamate our  
zaibatsu into one force may be more trouble than it's worth," she sighs.  
  
Saeko blinks. "Whatever gave you this idea?!"  
  
"Because as it is currently planned, Shuu-chan would have control of the  
new Conglomerate," Asuka explains. "I've spent time thinking about this,  
Mother...and I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Shuu-chan is too immature to take control of such power," Asuka  
explains. "He'll just marshall those forces and keep going after Ataru until  
he's destroyed or else Nagaiwakai-sama destroys us. The way things are going  
now, we're heading for a disaster."  
  
Saeko stares at her child. Was this the same frightened young woman who  
emerged from the nunnery two years before? She finds herself smiling, pleased  
that Asuka had matured, even though she had evolved in a direction Saeko found  
increasingly difficult to accept. "Well, we can discuss that tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes," her mother beams. "We've invited the Mendous over for dinner.  
Do try to get along with Shuu-chan, please."  
  
Asuka barely stops herself from groaning. "Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Asuka walks into her private room. Save for cleaning,  
it had been left untouched since the day she left. She breathes in, drinking  
the scent of vanilla. Osooko's favourite scent. Her maids had never known  
the real reason why Asuka wanted her room to smell this way. One less thing  
to alert her mother to the depths of their relationship.  
  
As far as Saeko and Yuujiro Mizunokoji knew, Asuka had rarely contacted  
Osooko while she was under Aikyoo Budou's charge. A couple of letters and a  
telephone call. As soon as Saeko demanded contact between them cease, Asuka  
and Osooko resorted to a more personal method of communication: a psi-bond.  
Osooko-chan? Asuka telepathically calls. Osooko-chan, are you there?  
  
Warmth floods her being, like water filling a bay at high tide. Asuka's  
nerves tingle in ecstacy as part of that ageless spirit fills her soul.  
Asuka-chan, my love, Osooko's voice, like yet so unlike Oyuki's, echoes in  
her mind. Still, your mother does not understand.  
  
"No," Asuka sighs, shifting to the more comforting level of speech.  
Osooko would still "hear" her. "I've even warned her of the danger. She  
still thinks my marrying Shuu-chan is the best course. Now with Ton-chan and  
Ryooko-chan possessing lovers, she sounds desperate."  
  
Osooko's bemused titter shakes Asuka with erotic delight. Unity and  
disUnity, still playing the eternal game of control over the Cosmic Chain of  
Life, she intones. Worry not, my love. Did she indicate if dinner this  
evening is a private affair?  
  
"I think that's what she has in mind," Asuka smiles. "But if I know my  
brother and Ryooko-chan, they'll bring...protection."  
  
Reigi and Yuukiki, in other words. Then, perhaps you should be wise  
to do the same, Osooko proposes.  
  
Asuka gasps as the implications hit her. When she first met Osooko,  
there was no physical attraction to the Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian. Asuka's  
gratitude for Osooko's saving her from the Spirit War, mixed with the latter's  
imminent need for a co-parent, forged a heady brew which had thoroughly  
intoxicated them. Asuka could never imagine living with anyone else BUT  
Osooko. And Osooko? Their separation spelt death. "I can't wait to see you  
again," Asuka purrs. "In fact, would you mind...?"  
  
Osooko sighs as Asuka begins to undress. After all this, I think  
physical intimacy will leave us...unfulfilled, she muses.  
  
"Shut up and seduce me!" Asuka snarls...  
  
* * *  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Saeko-chan!" Haruka Mendou beams as she  
embraces Saeko.  
  
Yuujiro and Hajime shake hands, then embrace the other's wives. Despite  
the intermittent feud between their clans, they had become close friends over  
the years. They relax in the meeting room, places set out for their children.  
"Well, where is that wonderful boy of yours, Hajime-kun?" Yuujiro smiles.  
  
A servant announces Shutaro as he enters, resplendent in a white kimono,  
katana at his side. He respectfully bows to Asuka's parents. "I find myself  
honoured to be once more in your company," a forced smile crosses his face.  
  
He relaxes. "Nicely done," Haruka whispers, patting her son's  
thigh, switching to French, a language the Mizunokojis did not know.  
  
"You don't have to ask me to like this," Shutaro hisses.  
  
Ryooko enters, followed by Reigi Yumoa. Both are in simple kimonos,  
although the tiger and chrysanthemum on the latter's foretold of another who  
would be keeping a close eye on this meeting. "Hello, again," Ryooko beams,  
bowing gracefully to the Mizunokojis. "This is Reigi Yumoa," she indicates  
her boyfriend.  
  
"We certainly know him," Yuujiro smiles.  
  
"Honoured, sir," Reigi bows.  
  
They sit beside her father. Shutaro twitches as he glares at the  
financier. He still found it difficult to accept that this man, who held  
brutal financial sway over both their families, was in essence Ataru's cousin.  
He found it impossible to believe that Ryooko had actually fallen head-over-  
heels for him. It had to be another torture she was conceiving. Perhaps  
conspiring with Ataru to humiliate him in front of Asuka's parents. He would  
have to be on his guard.  
  
"And where are our children?" Saeko whispers to her husband.  
  
"They should be here by now," Yuujiro hums.  
  
Tobimaro arrives, cleaned and shaven. Accompanying him, to Shutaro's  
surprise, is Yuukiki, in a beautiful kimono covered in soft colours decorated  
with flowers. She is exquisite, a radical change from the wild child lurking  
under her skin. "Hi, everyone," she beams, bowing, then sitting beside  
Tobimaro's father, takes hold of the bottle of sake and pours herself a drink.  
  
Haruka shudders, drawing a fan to cover her face. Shutaro and Hajime  
barely stifle their laughter. Tobimaro pays it no mind while his parents look  
mortified. Ryooko sighs in admiration. Yuukiki, a child of the sexual and  
feminist revolutions, had never bothered to learn the classical modes of  
behaviour inflicted on a lady. Yuukiki found them beneath her contempt, as  
her actions demonstrated. Privately, Ryooko wished she was more like Yuukiki,  
willing to defy the restraints society forced on her.  
  
"The Lady Asuka," the servant announces. "The Lady Osooko of Mizusei."  
  
Saeko gasps, eyes wide on hearing that name. Everyone stares. Asuka  
enters, followed by Osooko. In matching sea scene kimonos, they could be  
mistaken for sisters if you ignored the hair. To Saeko's total mortification,  
both enter holding hands. "Hello, everyone," Asuka smiles.  
  
"May the Unity preserve and protect you," Osooko adds.  
  
Saeko shudders as they pass by, relaxing beside her. Shutaro breathes a  
sigh of relief. With Osooko present, any talk of his being engaged to Asuka  
would be considerably stifled. If so, their parents would try to force  
Tobimaro and Ryooko to come together. That was fine; such would destroy  
Ataru's elaborate machinations. With that out of his way, Shutaro could then  
concentrate on destroying Ataru and winning Lum for himself.  
  
Dinner is quickly served. Asuka had warned the chef that a Nendo-kata  
would be present and no mollusk-based dish was to be served. Such was bound  
to touch the Mendous, who raised octopi. But despite the absence of tempura  
or other dishes, the dinner is succulent. "Your cooks are delightful, Saeko-  
chan," Haruka beams, wiping her mouth.  
  
"I wish we could've served some *octopus,* seeing that it was you  
coming, Haruka-chan," Saeko bushes.  
  
Osooko jolts, a pained look crossing her face. Asuka fires her mother a  
warning glance. Tobimaro, Ryooko and their lovers are quick to notice. "You  
found the dinner fine, didn't you, Reigi-kun?" Ryooko inquires.  
  
"It was wonderful," Reigi smiles. "I should invite you all to Sendai  
and let Komeru-onii-chan's cooks go at it."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll have a chance," Hajime coughs. "You're all probably  
wondering why we've gathered tonight."  
  
"Yes," Yuujiro nods. "It's time we finally press on with what we've  
long planned: the end of our bitter feud and the union of our families."  
  
All the children stiffen. "Now, it would have been quite nice if all of  
you had come to care for the other," Saeko smiles. "But such did not turn  
out. We can accept that. But we do want you to marry. And since Tobimaro  
and Ryooko-san have found such delightful companions of their own, it must be  
you two," she beams at Shutaro and Asuka.  
  
Both jolt. "Yes, it should be you two," Haruka nods in agreement. "You  
did court her for some time, Shutaro."  
  
"W-well, y-yes..." Shutaro stammers.  
  
"And you were certainly receptive of his interest, weren't you, Asuka?"  
Saeko muses, staring at her daughter.  
  
"Of course I was," Asuka snaps. "But not anymore."  
  
Saeko blinks, surprised by her daughter's dismissal. After years of  
Asuka's cowering from society, this was something to get used to. "Asuka, we  
want this relationship to succeed. It was there. Why can't it be revived?"  
  
"It can't!!!" Shutaro and Asuka chant.  
  
"Then it has to be Ryooko and Tobimaro," Hajime muses, lighting a pipe.  
  
"NO!!!!" the two in question snarl.  
  
Their parents shudder, realizing that ALL their children were rebelling.  
"I have no interest in Tobimaro," Ryooko asserts. "He is a friend, but that  
is all! My love is for this man!!" she reaches for Reigi.  
  
"Ryooko-chan," Reigi stammers.  
  
"I have no interest in Ryooko, either," Tobimaro snaps. "She is the  
only one I want," he fervently grasps Yuukiki's hands.  
  
"Whoa, slow down here, son," Yuukiki playfully growls, eyeing him.  
"Save it for bed."  
  
"Then it has to be Shutaro and Asuka!" Yuujiro turns to them.  
  
"NO!!!!" they snap.  
  
"Why not?!" Saeko demands.  
  
"Because I love Osooko-chan!!!" Asuka hugs Osooko.  
  
"And I love Lum-san!!!" Shutaro snaps.  
  
Asuka spins on him. "'Love?!!' There's a joke!!! You're incapable of  
love!! You've never loved me!! If you did, you would've stuck by my side!!!  
You certainly don't love Lum!! That's garbage!!"  
  
"When Lum leaves Tomobiki, there'll be no problem!" Haruka asserts.  
  
Shutaro gasps, feeling his heart. "Don't bet on that, ma'am," Asuka  
turns to his mother. "Mark my words! If you let him take control of our  
combined forces, all he'll do is try to destroy Ataru so he can have Lum to  
himself!! And there's no way that I'll permit myself to be controlled by  
him," she glares at him as she barbs, "...just like Lum's rejected him!!"  
  
Shutaro coughs, the thought of Lum departing his life too much to bear.  
"Then, there is but one solution," Osooko coughs.  
  
"What's that?" Asuka stares at her lover.  
  
"Your parents and Shutaro-kun's parents must control your planned new  
conglomerate," the Nendo-kata smiles.  
  
The Mendous and the Mizunokoji blink. "May I propose that because of  
Shutaro-kun's horrendous lack of maturity, he is unfit to take charge of the  
new conglomerate you envision," Osooko explains. "Asuka-chan's fears are more  
than justified. All Shutaro-kun will do is continue to attack Ataru-kun, try  
to destroy the bonds of Unity which link him to Lum-chan. I dare not imagine  
what will happen next. Ataru-kun is prepared to unleash devestating war on  
anyone who threatens his relationship with Lum-chan. And since Ataru-kun and  
Lum-chan are part of our school, my schoolmates and I will stand at his side,  
as will many others." She sweetly smiles at Shutaro, her voice barbed with  
contempt. "And Shutaro-kun can elaborate what happens to those sub-creatures  
who attempt to destroy our school's Unity, can't he?"  
  
Shutaro gags as their parents consider the suggestion. "Well, that has  
always been a problem," Hajime muses.  
  
"The idea of facing Nagaiwakai-sama does not thrill me," Haruka hums.  
  
"Nor us," Yuujiro sighs. "Perhaps Osooko-sama's suggestion has merit."  
  
"Excuse me!!" Saeko snaps, spinning on her husband. "Haven't we  
forgotten something?! What happens to our daughter if their engagement  
doesn't happen?"  
  
"I mate with Osooko-chan!" Asuka asserts.  
  
"You CAN'T mate with another woman!!" Saeko growls.  
  
"In this case, she can," Shutaro interrupts.  
  
"Stop trying to duck the situation!!" Haruka snaps.  
  
As the argument continues, Yuukiki turns to Tobimaro. "Hey, let's go!"  
  
They file out, followed by Ryooko and Reigi. "What do you think about  
this, Ryooko...eh?" Hajime turns to his daughter. "Ryooko?!"  
  
"Tobimaro?!" Yuujiro looks, finding his son gone.  
  
They voted with their feet, Asuka psi-flashes Osooko. Let's do  
the same.  
  
Osooko nods. They quickly exit while their parents are distracted by  
the earlier departures. "They didn't even say good-night," Saeko moans. "Oh,  
what is wrong with this generation? Now, Asuka...eh?!" she turns to the empty  
space her daughter had filled. "Asuka?! Where did she go?!"  
  
Shutaro sighs, then finds himself at the receiving end of enraged stares  
from both sets of parents. This was not proceeding as he had planned...  
  
* * *  
  
"That's what happened?!" Ataru blinks as he speaks with Reigi over the  
phone the next morning, standing in his living room. "Shoot, tempers must be  
flaring. You better keep things with Ryooko-chan low-key, Reigi-kun."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Reigi responds from Tomobiki. "As  
soon as they could, Tobimaro and Yuukiki hightailed it out of town. If they  
even hear mention of marriage between him and Ryooko-chan, they'll elope."  
  
"You and Ryooko-chan might consider the same thing," Ataru chuckles.  
"Any sign of Asuka-chan and Osooko-chan?"  
  
"No, they vanished," Reigi replies. "They must be on their way to  
Oshika right now."  
  
"Wonderful!" Ataru twitches in annoyance. What he did NOT need was the  
Mendous and Mizunokoji invading his personal sanctuary just to reign in a  
wayward Asuka. "Get ready to unleash another inspection...and this time, both  
clans'll be involved. I'll take to Oji-chan!"  
  
"I figured you'd consider that," Reigi chuckles. "It might not be  
needed. Osooko-san dropped a bombshell last night. She proposed that when  
they come together, the parents take charge of the company, not Shutaro. Told  
them he was too immature to take on such a responsibility."  
  
"I bet he really lost face over that," Ataru laughs. "Well, keep your  
hopes up. Once those four see some sense, things'll calm down."  
  
"I hope so, for all our sakes. Take care."  
  
Ataru hangs up, sinking to his sofa. With the guards eliminated, Mendou  
was his last major problem. The idiot was now proving to be the toughest nut  
in the bunch. Before Osooko came, Ataru believed Mendou marrying Asuka was  
enough. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* ruined that when it forced the poor girl's  
phobia into overdrive. Osooko rescued her...and won herself a life-mate,  
leaving Mendou in the dust. A wonderful development for Osooko and Asuka...  
but bad news if Ataru could do nothing about the latter's former fiance.  
  
It seemed so simple. Line up prospective mates and let Nature take its  
course. But as time progressed and Mendou distanced himself from Asuka, he  
stumbled, making himself look like an idiot in front of those whose respect he  
once dominated. No woman in Tomobiki would seriously want to marry the guy  
once they saw the truth about him, not these days. While it was confined to  
Tomobiki High, Ataru knew that Mendou's faults would quickly spread to other  
schools should he try to court the Rosebuds.  
  
Ataru was tempted to let Mendou fall on his own. Leave matters as they  
were, allow Asuka and Osooko to forge their relationship, help Tobimaro and  
Ryooko marry their lovers and leave the idiot in the dust. Then again, danger  
lurked. Humiliated, Mendou would seek vengeance on the author of his pain,  
which, short of killing the jerk, would solve nothing. If only someone could  
come along who could tame him.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. He stares outside, then  
blinking, reaches for his *qu'f-piaqu'r*. What was SHE doing here? Opening  
the door, he swings the musket into view. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Hi," Pepper steps back on seeing the weapon. She had heard rumours of  
Ataru's metamorphosis, but never thought it THIS radical! "Can I come in?"  
  
Ataru's eyes scope the area, his left glowing. No sign of the other  
sukebans. Odd. Pepper never went anywhere without them. He stares into her  
eyes, his reverting to normal. While she was sixteen by his reckoning, her  
eyes spoke of someone who had aged, unwillingly by the pain which flashed in  
those brown orbs. "Sure," he waves her inside.  
  
Pepper is draped in an overcoat, drawn protectively over her shoulders.  
She seemed skittish, nervous. What happened to her? He hangs his gun, then  
waves her to a seat. "Where're your compadres?" he relaxes across from her.  
  
"I haven't seen them in seven months," Pepper admits.  
  
Ataru leans back. "Did you have a fight or something?"  
  
"N-no," Pepper stammers, essaying a smile. "B-besides, I can't...oh,  
hell!!" she spits out, looking away.  
  
Ataru blinks, realizing that whatever was bothering the Seishin high-  
schooler, it was no act. "Hey," he reaches over to gently grasp her hand.  
"Tell me what's going on."  
  
She stares into his eyes. There was not the empty look which had graced  
Ataru's features the last time she saw him. Biting her lip, she rises. "It's  
better if I show you," she allows the overcoat to fall away.  
  
He gasps as he registers the most obvious change: she was pregnant.  
Almost due, by the size of her abdomen. "Y-you...y-you're...!" he stammers,  
pointing at her.  
  
"Yeah," she pats her stomach.  
  
Ataru blinks, then smiles. If there was anything which made him truly  
happy, the creation of new life was it. Standing, he walks over to embrace  
her. "Congratulations! Boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy," she responds, a genuine smile crossing her lips. "I'm going to  
name him Pasho."  
  
"Great," he guides her to the chair, kneeling beside her. "So, who was  
the lucky guy who you landed? He around?"  
  
At that question, Pepper's demeanor crashes. Wailing, she spins away,  
falling to the floor. Ataru blinks, but remains quiet. That was definitely  
not the right question to ask. Time to summon backup...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Nokoko, Mal, Nicole and Mujanba arrive to examine Pepper.  
Ataru relaxes in his bedroom, his mind flipping through the scant details of  
the situation. Pepper was pregnant. Happy to have a baby, but upset about  
the father. Pepper had left Ginger and Sugar sometime ago. Why? He moves to  
grab the phone, then remembers Lum and Ten-chan are at school. Wait until the  
evening. Maybe call Dakejinzou and get her to locate Ginger and Sugar?  
Pepper obviously needed friends.  
  
The door's opening distracts him. "Well?" he faces Nokoko.  
  
She shakes her head. "Pepper was raped."  
  
He blinks. "Raped?" his voice drops to a shocked whisper.  
  
"Yeah," she sits on the bed. "Worse, she knows who did it."  
  
"Who?!" he growls, dark thoughts entering his mind.  
  
"We don't know. We haven't asked her yet. Dealing with cases like this  
takes time, Ataru-chan. Pepper's an emotional wreck."  
  
Mujanba walks in. "How is she?" Ataru stands.  
  
"She's okay," the Vosian smiles. "She's asleep on the couch. She...  
came here because she heard of the changes which overcame you and...felt she  
could find sanctuary here."  
  
"She's being pursued?!" Ataru hisses.  
  
"No, not that we can tell," Mujanba shakes her head. "But Pepper feels  
that the whole galaxy crashed on her. She doesn't know who to trust anymore.  
She feels she has no real friends. Fears that those who say they care for her  
are going to betray her next."  
  
He quickly realizes what that means. "Her boyfriend raped her."  
  
"Yeah," she nods. "There's more."  
  
He stares at her. "The baby's father is Ipraedies," Mujanba sighs.  
  
Boiling rage flashes in his eyes. Ataru had NO love for those people.  
If any race deserved the wrath of a Holy Crusade, they were it. "Find the  
name of the schmuck!" he growls. "Dake-chan's going hunting!"  
  
"We asked her, but she won't tell us," Mujanba throws up her hands in  
surrender. "I doubt you'll get through."  
  
"I'll try," he walks out of the room.  
  
Ataru enters the living room. Pepper now sleeps on the couch, a blanket  
drawn over her. Mal is in the kitchen preparing tea. Silently descending to  
the ground floor, Ataru sits across from her. Seeing the tortured look on her  
face, he stands. Time to make a few calls.  
  
* * *  
  
In room 337, Lum relaxes as she flips through her English homework. Her  
ears absently register the guards chatting about their new girlfriends. She  
smiles. That part of Ataru's plan had gone like clockwork. Even Megane acted  
as if she did not exist. Well, four less headaches to worry about. But one  
still loomed as she senses Mendou's attention. Reigi informed her about the  
attempted unsuccessful omiai of the previous night. If only their parents  
could conceive of something OTHER than marrying one of their children off to  
the other family. Talk about lack of imagination!  
  
Her cellular phone rings. Blinking, she pulls it out from her skirt,  
then opens it. Ataru gave it to her for emergencies. Before she could  
respond, Onsen's bokan stick comes down on her book. "What are you doing with  
that, Lum-san?" he growls.  
  
"Well, Darling gave it to me for emergencies, Sensei," Lum blinks. "He  
wouldn't interrupt class otherwise."  
  
"Hand it over!" he holds out his hand...  
  
...then gets a tanuki statue from Mie! "Butt out, Onsen-sensei!!" she  
snaps. "If Ataru-chan says it's an emergency, it's an emergency!!!"  
  
The vice-principal moans. The other students snicker. Lum puts the  
receiver to her ear. "What is it, Darling?"  
  
She blinks as he tells her, face paling. "What?!! She was raped?!!"  
she exclaims, seizing everyone's attention by her outburst. "By whom?!!" she  
demands. Hearing the answer, Lum boils in rage. "One of THEM?!?! What about  
Ginger and Sugar?!!" She relaxes on hearing that answer. "Oh, you called  
her?! Yes, don't worry! I'll call them! See you soon, Darling!"  
  
Closing up the phone, she bows to Onsen. "I'm sorry, Sensei, but I have  
to leave. It's an emergency. May I be excused?"  
  
"Un..." is all that escapes his lips.  
  
"Thanks!!" Lum waves as she flies out the window.  
  
"Lum-san, wait!" Mendou charges after her...  
  
...only to find a desk smashed over him! "I don't recall Lum-chan  
asking you to accompany her, jerk!!" Mie snarls.  
  
Mendou moans, eliciting snickers from the guards. "What do you suppose  
is going on?" Ryuunosuke turns to Lan.  
  
"How should I know?!" the Seishin teen snorts. "Darling's stupid cell  
phones are all specially encrypted! I can't monitor them!!"  
  
"Which proves how much of an idiot you are," Mie snorts.  
  
Lan snarls...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi!!" Asuka calls out as she looks inside Ataru's home, Osooko beside  
her. "Ataru?! Nokoko-san?! Are you here?!"  
  
"What do you want?" a strange voice inquires from the couch.  
  
Both stare at Pepper, walking to them. "Who are you?" Asuka wonders.  
  
"I'm Pepper Banchoo," the raven-haired Seishin faintly smiles. "Ataru's  
allowed me to stay here until I give birth."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful!!" Asuka beams, embracing her. "Congratulations!  
Actually, Osooko-chan and I're planning to have our first child, too."  
  
Pepper nods. Before coming to Earth, she researched the scant data on  
the Nendo-kata to better anticipate Ataru's sister and her friends. "Um, well  
I suppose you can come in. Ataru!"  
  
They step inside. "How soon do you expect your child?" Osooko wonders.  
  
"A week," Pepper relaxes in the couch, rubbing her distended abdomen.  
  
Ataru steps down. "Hi, Asuka-chan!!" he embraces her. "How are you?!"  
  
"I'm fine, I guess," she laughs, feeling a slight tremor surge through  
her body. It was not as bad as when Ataru chased her. "Well, I guess I'll be  
living up here from now on."  
  
"Not if your mother has something to say about it," Ataru muses, waving  
them to a chair. "Way she sees it, all you're good for is marrying Mendou!"  
  
"You mean being *enslaved* to Shuu-chan!" Asuka snorts.  
  
"Sounds like you still like him," Pepper quips.  
  
"Well, I like him...as a friend," Asuka sighs. "But as a future  
husband, forget it! Here's MY mate," she wraps an arm around Osooko.  
  
"That's smart," Pepper growls, pointing at her. "You take my advice,  
honey! Don't EVER let a man get to your heart! The only thing that'll come  
from that is pain and misery!! Mark my words!!"  
  
"Um...sure," Asuka blinks.  
  
Pepper stares at Ataru. "You mind if I crash in your room? The kid's  
really weighing me down."  
  
"Sure thing, Pepper," he gently squeezes her hand.  
  
She smiles, then walks upstairs. As soon as she is out of earshot,  
Osooko turns to Ataru. "Ataru-kun, what is wrong with Pepper-chan?"  
  
"She was raped," he lowers his voice. "And the rapist is the father of  
her kid," he thumbs upstairs.  
  
"No way!" Asuka exclaims. "Poor girl!!"  
  
"Yeah," Ataru leans back. "I never really liked her or her friends, but  
I'd never want that to happen to ANY woman! I've got Dake-chan trying to  
trace down her friends and Lum-chan's on her way here with Benten and Oyuki  
since they're old schoolmates, but other than that, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"You've done enough," Osooko asserts. "Being in the company of her  
schoolmates will give Pepper-chan the comfort she requires. In the end, she  
must heal herself."  
  
"She may be beyond that," Ataru admits.  
  
The roar of retrojets interrupts them. They turn outside to see Lum's  
scout landing. The hatch lowers, allowing Lum to disembark with Oyuki, Benten  
and two other familiar faces. Opening the door, he smiles. "'Bout time you  
two came here...eh?!" he blinks.  
  
Ginger and Sugar defensively hide behind Benten. "You ain't pulling  
that big gun of yours out, are you?!" the former gulps.  
  
"Not while you two behave yourself," Ataru crosses his arms. "C'mon in.  
She's this way."  
  
The two sukebans follow Ataru upstairs. "Whoa, nice digs," Sugar  
whistles, looking around. "Must've cost you a few bits."  
  
"It was to an extent," he fires them a warning glare. "And if you dorks  
think of starting something in this place, I'll put you BOTH in traction!"  
  
"Hey, chill out!!" Ginger stammers. "We know what you can do!"  
  
"Good," Ataru opens the door to his room, waving them inside.  
  
They walk into the bedroom. Pepper sleeps, her arms wrapped around a  
pair of stuffed teddy bears resembling Ataru and Noa-chan. Kneeling beside  
their blood-sister, they prod her. "Hey, Pep, you in there?" Ginger smiles.  
  
Pepper groans, her eyes fluttering open as they register her visitors.  
"Gin? Shu? What're you doin' here?!" she moans, rising.  
  
Ginger and Sugar gasp on seeing her state of maternity. "What the  
hell?!!" the Oni-Nekotengu hybrid exclaims, falling on her backside.  
  
"When d'you get preggers?!!" the Tritonian demands.  
  
Pepper looks away. "When d'you think it happened?!" she growls.  
  
Ginger and Sugar stare at the other, suppressing gulps. "Uh...is it  
Wally's kid?" the latter hesitantly requires.  
  
"Would it be anyone else's?!!" Pepper snaps, spinning on her.  
  
"Hey, don't scream at me!!!" Sugar waves her hands back.  
  
The two calm down, then Pepper swings her legs out, feeling her stomach.  
"Yeah, it's his..." she bites her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Damn him...damn him...goddamn him!!"  
  
"Hey, hey!!" Ginger grabs her friend's arms. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"Don't you get it?!!" Pepper demands. "Don't you understand what he's  
done to me?!! Did you think I wanted this kid NOW?!?!"  
  
Realization dawns on the others. "You mean...he...he...?" Sugar finds  
herself faltering on the word.  
  
"Yeah!" Pepper hoarsely confirms, looking down.  
  
Ginger lets go as the Seishin teen wails, staring at Sugar. "Oh, shit!  
This is worse than we thought!!"  
  
"Mondo trouble here!" the Tritonian nods in agreement.  
  
Pepper looks up. "What the hell does that mean?!"  
  
Ginger and Sugar face their sister. "Well...you see..." the former  
waves her arms as she tries to force the words out. "I mean...Wally wouldn't  
do that to you! He loved you!!"  
  
"Yeah, don't knock him down!" the latter adds. "He always thought the  
world about you, Pep!!"  
  
Pepper blinks. "Hey, hey!! Why're you taking in the past?!"  
  
Realization dawns on them. "Oh, shit, you don't know?" Ginger blinks.  
  
"KNOW WHAT?!?!?!" Pepper roars.  
  
Both reach to gently grasp their blood-sister's hands. "Pep...Wally  
killed himself," Sugar gently intones, eyes moistening in sympathy.  
  
Pepper sits there, eyes widening as that statement hits home. Tears  
bursting from her eyes, she squeezes them shut, shaking her head in denial.  
"Wally....my Wally...?!" she gasps. "No!! It's not true!! It can't be!!!"  
  
"It is," Ginger sniffs. "Oh, Pep! Everyone says he had a tragic  
accident. But Gella said he flung himself off a cliff! I'm so sorry...!"  
  
Her words have no affect, as Pepper's sobs turn into an incomprehensible  
shriek of pain, all strength draining from her. Ginger and Sugar move to  
comfort her as she mourns...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Choices" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Ryo Iimori for his advice on the Three Sisters  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "CHOICES," Asuka Mizunokoji, ending her stay with Aikyoo  
Budou...and now passionately in love with Osooko...defeats another of her  
mother's attempts to get her engaged to Shutaro Mendou. With him vainly  
pursuing Lum and with Ryooko and Tobimaro pursuing their relationships, there  
is no hope for their parents. Also coming to Oshika is a pregnant Pepper.  
The victim of rape by an Ipraedies, Pepper comes seeking sanctuary with Ataru.  
Ataru summons Lum, who brings Ginger and Sugar. With them comes bad news:  
Pepper's boyfriend Wally (the primary suspect) had recently committed suicide.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
With that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"He killed himself?!!" Ataru exclaims.  
  
Ginger and Sugar nod. Everyone sits in the living room. The soft wails  
of Pepper's mourning echo from his bedroom, the Seishin teen being comforted  
by Asuka and Osooko. "Why don't you explain that," Benten proposes.  
  
The two sukebans sigh. "Well, Wally...Schwartzwald, that's his real  
name...is...*was* the nephew of Emperor Schwartz," Ginger starts. "He was a  
classmate of ours at school."  
  
"I remember him," Oyuki muses, a regretful smile crossing her face.  
"Very well mannered fellow, on par with Schwartzkoff."  
  
"I take it he and Pepper were close," Ataru muses.  
  
"Very," Sugar sighs. "Outside of us, Wally was the closest thing Pep  
had to family in that school."  
  
"Don't you have parents?" Ataru muses.  
  
"No," Ginger shakes her head. "Pepper's family adopted us," she  
indicates herself, then Sugar. "Anyhow, about a year ago, old man Schwartz  
finds out about Wally and Pepper. You should've heard the jerk! He had Wally  
yanked out of school so fast..."  
  
"It surprises me a nephew of the Ipraedies Emperor would be sent to a  
Galactic Federation school," Ataru cuts in.  
  
"If I remember Wally, he's as hard-core *Dowe'on* as Bushi or Hazel-  
chan's dad," Lum muses. "Go on."  
  
"When Pepper found out, she freaked!" Sugar sighs, a conspiratorial  
gleam in her eyes. "So we got together with Wally and Prince Schwartzkoff,  
went to Ipraedos City and really pulled a nasty joke on the old fart!!"  
  
"That was you?!" Benten exclaims.  
  
"Guilty as charged!" Ginger laughingly admits.  
  
Everyone save Ataru howl with merriment. "What did they do?" he  
wonders.  
  
Ginger and Sugar shiver. "We called up the Empress Dowager...that's the  
dear Emperor's mother-in-law," the former intones in a nasal English accent.  
"We informed Her Imperial Majesty that we witnessed His Imperial Majesty in  
the Imperial bedchambers, in an very intimate embrace with a woman who,  
regrettably, was not Her Imperial Majesty the Empress."  
  
Benten and Lum are rolling on the floor. Oyuki is barely holding her  
decorum. "When she found out," Sugar continues, "...she had a fit! She  
called him, told him that she wanted the marriage annulled and Schwartz thrown  
out of the castle without a penny or title to his name!! The *Asan'on* Home  
Council went ballistic because they believed the woman to be *Dowe'on,* which  
turned the whole thing into a constitutional crisis!!!"  
  
"Right now, Schwartz is in serious shit with his wife AND mother-in-  
law!" Ginger grips her stomach. "And Schwartz can't prove his innocence!!"  
  
Ataru shakes his head as everyone laughs. "So...um, how did this wind  
up with Pepper having a kid?"  
  
"As you know, Ipraedies're vicious when it comes to vengeance," Sugar  
sighs. "Somehow, he learned Wally and Pepper were involved. While we've no  
idea how he did it, he got Pepper pregnant with Wally's kid."  
  
"Or could that be the Emperor's kid?" Ataru muses.  
  
The sukebans pale. "He wouldn't!!!" Ginger exclaims.  
  
"It's possible," Benten growls. "That old fart's capable of anything!"  
  
"None the less, we better find out more," Lum turns to Oyuki. "Could  
you call Schwartzkoff and ask him what happened?"  
  
"I think we could contact him through Shogai-san," the Tritonian  
princess muses. "She is well-trusted among Ipraedies authorities."  
  
"I already called her to try to find these two," Ataru thumbs Ginger and  
Sugar. "So, now that we have a culprit and investigating a motive, let's look  
to the victim...victims if you count the baby and his father."  
  
The others nod. Sometime later, Lum, Benten and Oyuki step out of the  
home. "Awful!" the Oni shakes her head. "I never liked those girls, but they  
didn't deserve that!"  
  
"Don't worry, Lum," Benten pats her friend's shoulder. "They're  
schoolmates, remember? We've got to stick together."  
  
"And I do believe Pepper, Ginger and Sugar have outdone us," Oyuki  
muses.  
  
"What makes you say that?" the Fukunokami hums.  
  
"Consider this," the Tritonian sighs. "When we were in...that mode of  
behaviour, we were vicious. That fellow who tried to have his way with me is  
still frozen. That road Lum-chan defoliated is still desolate. And that  
school gang you destroyed, Benten, is gone. Minor incidents when you compare  
them to what Pepper, Ginger and Sugar almost accomplished."  
  
"They came within a hair's breadth of bringing down the Ipraedies  
Empire," Benten snorts. "Gotta admit it, they really outdid us there!"  
  
"Yeah," Lum shakes her head. "But look at the price they had to pay?"  
  
The others grimly nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"So, that's the situation," Ataru announces to the Nendo-kata later when  
they returned from work. He waves to Ginger and Sugar.  
  
"I'm Ginger Banchoo," the hybrid bows. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"I'm Sugar Banchoo," the Tritonian bows. "Honoured."  
  
"Likewise," Nokoko nods, standing. "Since you're here, you better learn  
you have to earn your keep. We don't tolerate slackers in this school."  
  
The sukebans nod understandingly. "Pepper-chan should remain with  
Asuka-chan and I," Osooko proposes. "We have formed a rapport. Besides, I'm  
tired of returning every day to an empty house."  
  
"What about you two?" Ataru stares at Ginger and Sugar.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could stay with Benten's sister and her friend,"  
Ginger muses. "Just as long as they don't do anything stupid!"  
  
Ataru bops her on the head! "Idiot, they're not like that!!"  
  
Ginger yelps. "She'll get used to it," Nokoko smiles.  
  
"And Sugar-chan could stay with us," Nintaiko smiles, patting Donna's  
hand. "Belle-chan could use the company."  
  
"Thank you," Sugar bows.  
  
* * *  
  
"I appreciate you guys doing this," Pepper relaxes with Asuka and Osooko  
in their bungalow. "You'll forgive me if I ask why you're being so warm.  
Don't you know what we've been trying to do to Ataru and your sister?"  
  
Osooko smiles, pouring tea. "I'm very aware of your past difficulties  
with Oyuki-chan, Pepper-chan. Matters like that do not concern me. Besides,  
playful interaction between schoolmates is productive."  
  
"What I don't understand is WHY you did it," Asuka stares at Pepper. "I  
mean, what did they do to you to get you so angry?"  
  
Pepper shrugs. "Well, when they were in our school, Lum, Benten and  
Oyuki were the baddest of the bad," she sighs. "Benten took out a whole  
school gang by herself. That was cool; a lot were into mayaku dust trading.  
Oyuki nearly got raped. The jerk wound up an icicle. And Lum spread  
defoliant over a road, which today is as barren as your Sahara Desert."  
  
"I don't understand the problem," Asuka shakes her head. "Then again, I  
was raised in a convent."  
  
Pepper blinks. "You're kidding, right?! And people allow you to have a  
relationship with her?" she points at Osooko.  
  
The older women blush. "Well, we haven't consummated it yet," Asuka  
smiles. "And unfortunately, my parents are against the idea. But in  
comparison to who I was supposed to marry, Osooko-chan is far more agreeable."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Shutaro Mendou."  
  
"Oh, him!" Pepper nods understandingly. "I've heard of him. Believe  
me, this is the better choice...oooh!" she gasps, feeling her stomach.  
  
Asuka and Osooko tense. "What is it?!" the latter gasps.  
  
Pepper smiles. "The baby kicked."  
  
They feel the teen's stomach. "He's rambunctious," Osooko muses.  
  
"Wow!" Asuka stares at Osooko. "Very soon, you'll be that way, too."  
  
"We still have your parents to concern ourselves with," Osooko warns.  
  
"True," Asuka sighs.  
  
Pepper yawns. "Oh, man, I've got to catch some Zs!" she stands, looking  
around. "Where's the spare bunk in this pad?"  
  
"The only bed is ours," Osooko walks into the bedroom. "You'll be  
staying with us. There should be enough room."  
  
The sukeban pales. "WHAT?!?! What type of people are you, anyway?!!"  
  
"Pepper, relax," Asuka smiles, patting the girl's arm. "Remember,  
Osooko-chan and her friends are still trying to get used to being human. In  
her society, offering space in one's nest to a weary traveller is normal."  
  
"Space, yeah, but not the host's bed!!" Pepper protests.  
  
"They don't know the difference," Asuka explains.  
  
Pepper shudders as Asuka drags her into the bedroom. Like the other  
bungalows and Ataru's home, the master bedroom is a spacious affair, fitted  
with a heart-shaped king sized waterbed. A television is fitted to one end.  
A large closet to one side holds Osooko's growing wardrobe. A study desk,  
dresser drawer and makeup cabinet line the other side. Seeing the  
accommodations, the sukeban whistles. "Wow! This is nice!!"  
  
"Ataru-kun paid for everything," Osooko undresses herself, then slides  
into the bed. "Coming, Asuka-chan?" she purrs.  
  
"Coming," Asuka smiles as she undresses, then slides in after her.  
  
Pepper remains by the door, staring at this scene. The couple gaze  
questioningly at her. "Aren't you coming to bed?" Osooko wonders.  
  
"Um...this isn't a good idea," Pepper shakes her head. "If you guys  
don't mind, I just want a blanket and I'll crash on the sofa."  
  
"You believe we will desire intimacy with you," Osooko muses.  
  
"Well..." she blushes, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"If that's what you desire," Osooko draws a blanket from the cabinet  
behind her, then hands it to Pepper. "But be assured, we had no intimate  
thoughts about you."  
  
"I...yeah, I know that," Pepper nods. "But...hell, you two just got  
back together again. I'd be getting in the way! Um...good night!"  
  
She swiftly closes the door behind her. "You air-breathers are so  
strange!" Osooko shakes her head as she returns to bed. "Doesn't she realize  
how cold it is all alone?"  
  
"She's been alone for a while, Osooko-chan," Asuka slips an arm around  
her lover. "Besides, our races don't have a tithe of the abilities yours  
possess, not to mention your inbred aversion to being alone."  
  
"Did I seem too intimate?" Osooko wonders. "I didn't believe so."  
  
"Different people means different opinions," Asuka smiles. "In the  
meantime, what say we practice a little of our intimacy?"  
  
"Your wish is my command," Osooko purrs...  
  
* * *  
  
In the living room, Pepper relaxes, staring at the television. A dubbed  
American animated sitcom plays, portraying an atypical family living in  
Earth's prehistoric era. Watching the interaction between the husband and  
wife, the Seishin teen sighs. "Guess I'll never know that sort of love with  
you, Wally," she sniffs.  
  
She then blinks as noises echo from the bedroom. "Or any sort of  
intimacy," she adds, shutting the television off, then draws the covers over  
her...  
  
* * *  
  
"You mean we've got to work here?!" Sugar exclaims.  
  
She and Ginger stand in the Tiger Cub Cafe. Both in shirts and jeans,  
they have aprons draped over them. "That's right," Nokoko smiles, relaxing at  
the counter. "Like I said, you earn your keep. Don't worry, we won't have  
you serving anyone. We just need help keeping it clean. Sound good?"  
  
The sukebans stare at each other. "Well, if it allows us to stay with  
Pep," Sugar muses, then nods. "Sure, why not?!"  
  
"Great!" Nokoko claps her hands. "Sugar, you'll work the dishwasher  
with Hei. Ginger, you can cook, so you can help Tatsuko with the stove."  
  
"Cool!" Ginger nods.  
  
As first customers arrive, they proceed to the back. "This is way  
different from other times we've been here, huh?" Sugar muses.  
  
"Yeah!" Ginger lowers her voice. "By the way, how was it last night?"  
  
"With Donna and Nintaiko?" Sugar hums. "Well, they invited me to sleep  
with them, but I wound up on the couch in the living room."  
  
"Ditto here," Ginger nods, then stares at Tatsuko. "Hope you guys  
didn't mind, but that sort've freaked me out when you asked if I wanted to  
sleep with you."  
  
"It's alright, Ginger-chan," Tatsuko beams. "Different Great Schools  
possess different morals. But we would be remiss if we did not offer our  
hearth to visitors."  
  
Asuka saunters into the kitchen, dressed to work. "Hi, everyone!"  
  
"Hi, Asuka!" Ginger smiles. "How's Pep?"  
  
"She's okay," Asuka takes position beside Tatsuko. "Ataru's babysitting  
her. They're waiting for Shogai-san to call about what happened to her  
boyfriend."  
  
"That's good," Ginger mutters, fire burning in her cat-slitted eyes.  
"Believe me, if Pep's kid turns out to be Schwartz's, he's a dead man!"  
  
"So he shall, if we decide to involve ourselves," Tatsuko smiles.  
  
Ginger slides over to Asuka. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How long've you been dating Osooko?"  
  
"About three months," Asuka muses. "But, I'd hardly call it dating.  
Most of that time, I've been in Chooshi learning to control my fear of men. I  
reunited with Osooko-chan two days ago."  
  
"Well, don't you think they're...unusual?"  
  
"You mean different?" Asuka smiles.  
  
"Um...y-yeah."  
  
"It's to be expected, given that four months ago, they were sentient  
squid," Asuka shrugs. "Living in the cold depths of their homeworld's oceans  
influenced their mores and culture just like our situation influences us.  
Then again," she stops, "how can I judge?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Asuka explains her situation to date: the convent, her phobia, the  
planned marriage to Shutaro, her meeting Osooko. Ginger and Sugar blink in  
surprise. "I can see why you warmed up to Osooko," the latter hums. "You  
were victimized by your parents and Mendou because of your inexperience.  
Osooko showed you there was more to life than being someone's housewife."  
  
"What about you two?" Asuka wonders. "Any ideas on what you're going to  
do after this?"  
  
"Hey, we're just relieved that we found Pep!" Ginger comments. "She is  
our sister, after all."  
  
"You hardly look alike," Asuka notes.  
  
"We're blood-sisters," Sugar explains. "Gin was abandoned by her  
parents and mine died in a shuttle accident. Pep's parents adopted us."  
  
"'Blood-sisters?'" Asuka blinks.  
  
"They shared their life-fluids, allowed them to intermingle in each  
other's bodies," Hei elaborates. "Similar to processes I've heard of here on  
Earth. It's a sacred tradition among my sister's people."  
  
"Ah!" Asuka nods.  
  
The door opens as a shrill voice hails, "Asuka!!"  
  
Asuka winces, then looks into the cafeteria to see her mother standing  
there, a squad of Kurotenshi flanking her armed and ready for a brawl. "Oh,  
what's she doing here?!" she slaps her forehead.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ginger does not look impressed.  
  
"There you are...ah!!" Saeko storms into the kitchen, then stops, eyes  
widening in shock on seeing Asuka in working clothes. "Asuka!!! What are you  
doing dressed in those rags?!"  
  
"What does it look like, Mother?" Asuka sighs. "I work here!!"  
  
"WORK?!?!?!" her mother exclaims.  
  
"Mrs. Mizunokoji," Nokoko sighs as she enters the kitchen. "If you're  
not here to order something, I'll have to ask you to leave!"  
  
"You stay out of this!!" Saeko spins on Nokoko. "It's your fault that  
this happened! How dare you and your brother destroy my family?!"  
  
As the argument heats up, the sukebans exchange a glance. Sugar then  
fades from view while Ginger protectively moves to protect Asuka. "Well, I  
say they're pretty fouled up as is!!" Nokoko snaps. "It's not my fault Asuka-  
chan knows Mendou is such a jerk!!! As for her brother and Ryooko, they've  
got their lives to worry about!! What's your problem?!"  
  
"Enough!!" Asuka's mother snaps her fingers, launching the Kurotenshi  
into action. "Asuka is coming with me!"  
  
At that, Ginger gasps, dropping to the floor! "Ginger-chan!!" Hei cries  
as she leaps to the fallen teen's side.  
  
Seeing the deathly pallor crossing the hybrid's face, Saeko freaks.  
"She's dead!!!" she screams, pointing at the fallen Ginger.  
  
The Kurotenshi spin to stare, their attention distracted...which allows  
the invisible Sugar to pick up a large skillet and bash them in rapid  
succession! The bodyguards faint as the Tritonian reappears. "That should  
keep them in line!" she declares.  
  
"What...?!" Saeko turns to stare.  
  
Ginger's eyes snap open as she leaps up, swatting Asuka's mother with  
another skillet. Saeko drops to the floor as Nokoko turns to the others.  
"Thanks, girls. Get them out of here!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Saeko nurses the lump on her head as she hosts  
Haruka Mendou in her private quarters. "They got you good," the latter  
sympathetically smiles, sipping tea. "We tend to forget that Nokoko Moroboshi  
defends her property with as much fervor as her brother."  
  
"So I presently notice," the former winces. "This is becoming a chore.  
Is there any hope in making sense of this chaos?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Haruka sighs. "Personally, I believe the problem does  
not lie in Asuka but in Shutaro. His...reluctance to consider his obligations  
to his family. Why don't you leave things to me," she pats her friend's hand.  
"We can work this out."  
  
"Oh, would you?" Saeko looks hopeful. "Thank you!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I refuse!!" Shutaro snaps.  
  
"You must!!!" a trio of Kuromegane kick him in the backside.  
  
The scion of the Mendou fortune falls face-first to the ground as the  
bodyguards try to drag him out of the mansion. "I'm not Ranma Saotome!!"  
Shutaro screams. "And I will not marry Asuka!!!"  
  
"It is the will of the clan, Young Master," the first guard notes.  
  
"It is the only way peace will come," the second adds.  
  
"And your mother desires it!" the third completes.  
  
They kick him through the front gate. As the guards step through, two  
large shapes appear behind them, slamming their heads together! As they drop,  
the Franken twins pick up Shutaro. "Ya okay, pal?" the first wonders.  
  
"Fine, thank you," Shutaro brushes himself off.  
  
A car stops in front of him. The door opens, revealing Ogin. "Get in!"  
  
Shutaro leaps into the car as it takes off. A troop of soldiers appears  
at the gate. "Alert all units!!!" a sergeant screams. "The Young Master has  
been kidnapped!!"  
  
"Good!" the second Franken twin cackles as he snaps his fingers. "We  
can use the exercise!!"  
  
A large force of toughs appear. The Mendou soldiers tremble as they  
advance. "Um...can we talk this over?" the sergeant gulps.  
  
"Not a chance!!" the first Franken snarls. "With that snob outta the  
way, no one can butt into our tryin' ta win Lum-chan's love!!!"  
  
The soldiers scream...  
  
* * *  
  
"What?!!" Ataru exclaims as he hears the report from Reigi sometime  
later. "A fight between Mendou's troops and Soban's gang?! How'd that  
happen?!" As he hears the report, his fist shakes. "Is that a fact?! Fine!  
I'll take care of it!!" Slamming the phone down, he yells, "Jinseiko!!!"  
  
"You bellowed, Young Master?!" the shinobi appears behind him.  
  
"Get the girls, go down to Tomobiki, drag Mendou back to his house and  
put the Rosebuds and their friends into the hospital!!" Ataru barks.  
  
"With pleasure, sir!" she bows, then disappears.  
  
Ataru moans as he sinks into his sofa. The door opens, permitting Lum  
to fly in. "Hi, Darling!" she lands in his lap. "How are you?!"  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Oh, what's wrong now?"  
  
Ataru explains the situation in Tomobiki. Lum's eyes roll. "Until we  
find someone other than myself for Shutaro we'll never hear the end of this!"  
she slaps her forehead.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Ataru growls.  
  
The door opens, allowing Dakejinzou to enter. "Hi, everyone!"  
  
"Dake-chan!" Ataru and Lum embrace her. "How are you?! Any news?"  
  
The synthezoid sadly nods. "I got the story."  
  
"We better go see Pepper," Lum gulps.  
  
* * *  
  
"When Schwartz learned that you and Schwartzwald were behind those  
rumours of his philandering, he decided the time had come to put an end to  
your relationship," Dakejinzou explains to Pepper in Osooko's living room  
later. Asuka, Osooko, Ginger and Sugar protectively surround the pregnant  
sukeban. "So he had Schwartzwald rendered unconscious, stole sperm from him,  
rendered you unconscious and had you impregnated."  
  
"Well, that proves you have Wally's kid," Sugar breathes out.  
  
"What happened next?" Lum wonders.  
  
"When Schwartzwald learned of what his uncle did, he thought it was the  
best thing to ever happen," Dakejinzou sighs. "Set aside the questions of how  
it happened, a child would solidify the bonds between him and Pepper.  
However, Schwartz warned him that he would see to it that no matter what,  
Schwartzwald would never be able to claim the child as his. The *Asan'on*  
Home Council were fed a story that Pepper had raped Schwartzwald to force a  
pregnancy..."  
  
"That's not true!!!" Pepper snaps, bolting to her feet. "I've never  
done anything with Wally!!"  
  
"That's not what the Home Council believes," Dakejinzou warns. "If you  
tried to *force* an engagement, *Asan'on* hit teams would be dispatched to  
kill you *and* the child!"  
  
Pepper gags, sinking to the couch. "No matter how hard Schwartzwald  
tried to change things, Schwartz covered all his bases," Dakejinzou concludes.  
"He became desperate, despondent. Losing you was the worst thing his uncle  
could've done. And one day...he ended it."  
  
Pepper screams in rage and anguish as the finality of the synthezoid's  
words hit home. Ginger and Sugar move to comfort her. "How did people take  
it?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Everyone was told that it was a tragic accident," Dakejinzou sighs.  
"He flung himself off a cliff. However, he couldn't've timed it worse. It  
had rained and investigators believed that he slipped and fell."  
  
"It could've been an accident," Ataru muses.  
  
"It could've been," Dakejinzou nods, "...had not Schwartzwald sent a  
suicide note to his cousin."  
  
"So we can use that note to frame Schwartz!" Sugar exclaims.  
  
"Not so fast," Dakejinzou waves her hand in warning. "Schwartz knows of  
that note and he could disclaim it in an instant. Even more, blame it on  
you," she points at Pepper, "...and give the Home Council another excuse to  
have you put to death. So Schwartzkoff's keeping mum about it."  
  
"That's not good enough!!!" Pepper slams her fist into a table. "That  
bastard took my boyfriend, the father of my baby, away from me!!! He's going  
to pay for it!!!"  
  
"Right!!!" Ginger and Sugar snap, bolting to their feet.  
  
"Hold it, you three!!!" Ataru bolts to his feet to calm them. "You just  
can't race off to get your pint of blood, especially since one of you's almost  
due!! You've got to do this delicately!"  
  
The sukebans blink. "Delicately?!" Sugar wonders.  
  
"Yes," Ataru conspiratorially smiles. "With tact, elan...and loads of  
sneakiness!" his voice purrs in anticipation.  
  
"We can go along with that!" Ginger snarls.  
  
Ataru stands. "In the meantime, Pepper, you worry about the baby," he  
points to the pregnant teen. "Ginger, Sugar, you stick with your sister at  
all times. Let me worry about Schwartz."  
  
Everyone blinks. "Why you?" Asuka muses.  
  
He turns to leave. "Because I still owe the bastards for what they did  
to me on Icarus," he waves. "And I ALWAYS get even! C'mon, you two!"  
  
Lum and Dakejinzou shrug as they follow Ataru out. The sukebans turn to  
Asuka. "What do you suppose he's got in mind?" Pepper wonders.  
  
"I don't know," Asuka shakes her head. "But if what he's been doing to  
Shutaro's any indication, I wouldn't want to be in Schwartz's shoes."  
  
Outside, the three proceed to Nicole's palace. "Dake-chan, could you  
race back to Ipraedos and get Schwartzkoff to send some genetic samples of his  
cousin to us," Ataru stares at Dakejinzou.  
  
"Already ahead of you there," the synthezoid produces a small vial and a  
spheroid object the size of a small crystal ball. "I think Cole could use  
these."  
  
Lum giggles. "This is going to be good!" she shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, I can say two days," Mujanba smiles as she stares at her scanner.  
"Anxious?"  
  
Pepper sighs as she leans back. "Tired, mostly. Walking around with a  
few extra kilos with a mind of his own doesn't do well to one's energy."  
  
"Well, you are caring for two, remember?" the Vosian stands, feeling her  
stomach. "I guess in six months or so, I'll be the same way."  
  
"Congratulations," Pepper beams. "Are all of you this way?"  
  
"Outside of Osooko and Asuka...and Jason and Muzainba for obvious  
reasons, yes," Mujanba beams. "But unlike our Nendo-kata neighbours, Nicole  
and I needed help in having our babies. In the meantime, get some rest and  
conserve your strength. Don't worry about Ipraedies assassins. The palace's  
sensors'll sniff them out long before they could hurt you."  
  
"Thanks, Mujanba," Pepper relaxes.  
  
Mujanba walks out as Ginger and Sugar step in. "Hey, Pep, we're going  
now," the former announces. "Want anything while we're gone?"  
  
"How about a new boyfriend?" Pepper sighs.  
  
"Hey," Sugar sighs as they walk in to embrace their sister. "Wally  
wouldn't want you to stay in a rut."  
  
"You're free and alive," Ginger adds. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
"I suppose," Pepper sniffs. "But it doesn't help with the pain."  
  
"The only cure for that is time," Sugar sighs, patting her sister's  
shoulder. "Be patient, Pep. Give your soul time to heal."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Pepper squeezes Sugar's hand. "By the way, how  
about you two? Are you still seeing the Taki twins?"  
  
"Rosho-kun and Suusho?" Ginger romantically sighs. "You bet!"  
  
"We better call and tell 'em we're okay," Sugar warns. "Suu-chan's such  
a crybaby when I don't call him."  
  
"Then go....and get to work before Nokoko gives you hell," Pepper ushers  
them to the door.  
  
The others laugh as they depart. Pepper watches them leave, then  
returns to the couch, turning on the television. A smile twitches her lips as  
she visualizes her sisters with the Takis, lanky tall green-haired Onis with  
boyish features who won Ginger's and Sugar's interest in a jock raid one day  
at school. It was love at first sight. Rosho and Suusho became a calming  
influence on Ginger and Sugar, much like Schwartzwald was to Pepper. Seeing  
his image in her mind's eye, Pepper shudders as sobs explode from her. "W-  
wally...!" she falls to her side, crying.  
  
Her attention is then seized when the back door opens. Pepper's eyes  
widen as she stares at the kitchen. "Osooko?" she inquires, standing.  
"Asuka? Is that you?"  
  
No answer. Pepper begins to shake as foreboding thoughts enter her  
mind. Had the Ipraedies come to do away with her? Her nose then detects a  
garlic-like smell. An Ipraedies cologne, one Schwartzwald was very fond of.  
The Seishin teen shivers as she realizes that she may be soon in her lover's  
bosom. "Wh-wh-who's th-th-there...?" she inquires.  
  
Silence. Pepper gently lifts a lamp from the table, hoping it will be  
dense enough to stun whoever was there so she could obtain assistance from  
Ataru. Stepping to the breezeway, she raises the lamp as footfalls are heard.  
As the intruder emerges from the kitchen, the lamp comes down! "Got you!!!"  
Pepper snaps.  
  
The man yelps as he falls to the ground, a nice lump on his skull.  
Pepper spins for the door when a voice moans. "It's...me...!"  
  
Pepper stops, eyes wide with disbelief as she hesitantly turns. The man  
groans as he feels his skull, then stares at the Seishin teen. Pepper's voice  
catches as hauntingly familiar features come to her attention. "Wally...!"  
she gasps before unconsciousness seizes her...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Choices" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Ryo Iimori for his advice on the Three Sisters  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-eighth of a series of fan fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "CHOICES," everyone learns that Pepper's boyfriend  
Schwartzwald ("Wally") helped the Three Sisters play a nasty joke on his uncle  
Emperor Schwartz. The Ipraedies monarchy almost collapses. Schwartz got his  
revenge by impregnating Pepper with Wally's child, then seeing to it his  
nephew could never marry his sweetheart. Despondent, the young man killed  
himself. As the Three Sisters wait out Pepper's pregnancy, Asuka continues to  
fight off her engagement to Shutaro. With Dakejinzou's help, Ataru launches a  
plan to avenge Pepper's loss on Schwartz. The next morning, Pepper runs into  
Wally, alive and well!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"My head..." Pepper moans, her eyes fluttering open.  
  
Her vision focuses on the man leaning concernedly over her. The swarthy  
green skin. The exaggerated eyelashes. The slicked back raven hair. Wide  
brown eyes in a boyish face. Pepper shudders as her mind registers who is  
before her. "W-w-wally...?!" she stammers.  
  
"Yes," he nods, leaning back. "Are you hurt?"  
  
On the verge of panic, Pepper pauses. Wally's demeanor seems robotic,  
regimented. That, plus his simple jumpsuit, sends alarm bells ringing in her  
mind. "Who are you?!" she demands.  
  
"I am Schwartzwald," he evenly responds.  
  
Pepper blinks, knowing Wally well enough to realize that he would have  
answered her query with a snappy phrase like "It's me, dope!" Sensing this  
creature meant her no harm, she relaxes. "What are you, then? You're not  
acting like the Wally I know."  
  
"I am a bioroid," he explains.  
  
Pepper jolts. "A bioroid?!! How?!!"  
  
Schwartzwald pauses as he considers his response. "I do not have that  
information, Pepper."  
  
"There you are!!" an angered voice barks from outside.  
  
Pepper turns to see Nicole storm in. "Ye daft twit!!" she swats the  
Ipraedies on the head, the anger in her voice forces her accent to the fore.  
"I wasn't finished wi' ya! Why'd ye take off like that?!"  
  
"I wanted to see Pepper," he explains. "She is my girlfriend."  
  
Nicole hangs her head in disgust. "I hate to wonder what the real you  
was like," she yanks him to his feet. "C'mon! Back to the chamber with you!"  
  
"Wait!!" Pepper rises. "What's going on here?! How'd you create him?!"  
  
Nicole turns to her. "Dakejinzou was kind to bring a memory crystal and  
some genetic samples of your lad to me," she faintly smiles. "Once I had that  
in my hands...*presto!*" she grandly gestures to Schwartzwald. "You got your  
boyfriend back!"  
  
Pepper blinks, then stares at the bioroid. "You mean, you created him  
for me?!" she points.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You mean you want to be a single parent?" Nicole wonders.  
  
Pepper pauses, then stares at her straining abdomen. "Not really."  
  
"Good," Nicole pats her shoulder, then grabs Schwartzwald. "C'mon, lad.  
Let's get back to finish the job."  
  
"But I want to be with Pepper," he protests.  
  
"She can come with us!" Nicole yanks him out of the house. "Let's go!!"  
  
Pepper follows the two to Nicole's palace. Once inside, they proceed to  
a simple chamber with a diagnostic bed. Mujanba mans the controls as Nicole  
slides Schwartzwald on the slab, then gestures. A chair rises from the  
crystal floor beside the bed. "Sit there," she indicates Pepper.  
  
Pepper relaxes, then jolts as Schwartzwald's hand gently grasps hers.  
"Hey!" she tries to yank her hand away. "Don't get fresh!"  
  
"You are my girlfriend," the bioroid repeats.  
  
Sighing, Nicole jabs a crystal on his forehead. Schwartzwald jolts,  
then his whole body falls limp. Pepper nearly leaps out of her chair in  
shock. "What did you do with him?!!"  
  
"I shut his body down so I can finish programming him," Nicole proceeds  
to join Mujanba.  
  
Pepper pales. "You KILLED him?!!"  
  
"No, ye daft fool!!" Nicole snarls. "I cut his mind's connections to  
the body so that I don't have to fight him every step of the way! Whatever  
other attributes the real Schwartzwald possessed, his love for you was  
intense! That's all he's been thinking of since he's become cognizant," she  
indicates the subdued bioroid.  
  
Pepper blinks, then relaxes, staring at the still form beside her. "How  
long will it be before he's.... done?"  
  
"Another few hours," Nicole sighs. "The Ipraedies are getting on in  
certain areas. That memory crystal Dakejinzou gave me has almost everything I  
need to reconstruct Schwartzwald's psyche."  
  
"Then...it would be as if he never died," Pepper flushes, anticipation  
racing through her system.  
  
"Don't be too sure, love," Nicole warns, walking to the sukeban's side.  
"The memory crystal the Ipraedies use is just a collection of memories and  
experiences. It doesn't transmit emotions and feelings. Schwartzwald will  
know and understand who and what he is...but emotionally, he'll be as mature  
as your coming kid," she points to Pepper's abdomen in emphasis.  
  
"He'd be a baby," Pepper blinks, realization dawning on her. "That's  
not what I want! I want Wally back!!"  
  
"I can't do that, Pepper," Nicole shakes her head, sympathy in her eyes.  
"I can do a lot, but I'm not God."  
  
Pepper takes that in, then stares at Schwartzwald...  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, Pepper paces like a nervous parent in the living  
room of Osooko's bungalow. What Nicole was doing for her was mind-boggling.  
Literally building a new boyfriend from a DNA sample and a memory crystal.  
Unbelievable!  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted as the door opens, allowing Mujanba to step  
inside. "Pepper?"  
  
"Yeah?" she turns.  
  
Mujanba waves. Schwartzwald steps in. "Hello, Pepper," he smiles.  
  
The Vosian leaves. Pepper and Schwartzwald stare at each other, then  
without hesitation, drift into a warm embrace, their lips instinctively  
finding the other's. This dreamlike state lasts for what seems an eternity.  
Finally, hesitantly, they part, gazing into the other's eyes. "You're not my  
Wally," she sadly sighs.  
  
"No," he wryly smiles. "But I hope that soon, I can be your Wally."  
  
"No one can take his place, not even you."  
  
"Perhaps," he shrugs. "I've a lot to learn. Just because I possess my  
template's memories and thoughts doesn't mean that it will translate to self-  
control, freedom of choice. Everything I do for the next while will just be  
based on what my template did."  
  
Pepper considers the point. Bioroids were uncommon. Except the  
Avalonians, few races dabbled in genetic engineering of this nature. Not only  
were there questions of abuse, but few possessed the knowledge to produce  
someone like Schwartzwald. For the unforeseeable future, Schwartzwald would  
literally be her slave, unable to conceive of anything else for himself save  
pleasing her. "Well, we'll just have to work on that," she sighs, leaning her  
head against his shoulder.  
  
Schwartzwald blinks, then cups Pepper's chin, lifting her head so he can  
kiss her. The sukeban purrs in delight. Maybe this was not so bad after  
all...  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe this!" Sugar gasps.  
  
She and Ginger stare dumbfoundedly at Schwartzwald later that evening.  
Having left work, the sukebans arrived to cheer up their sister...and were  
nearly scared out of their wits when they saw the bioroid. "Believe it!"  
Pepper explains the story. "He may not be what I really want, but hell, I've  
got something back."  
  
"But what happens if other people find out he exists?" Ginger muses. "I  
mean, what do we do with him once we leave this place?"  
  
"We take him back to Uru and he'll live with us there," Pepper snorts.  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Not that many people'd accept him, Pep," Sugar warns.  
  
"So?!" Pepper growls. "He's as much an orphan as you. Besides,  
genetically, he's the father of my kid. My parents'd never want me to raise  
their grandson alone, you know!"  
  
"We'd better tell them," Ginger sighs. "They'll want to know."  
  
"Go ahead," Pepper relaxes. "And shouldn't you be thinking of calling  
Rosho and Suusho so that they don't panic about you disappearing like that?"  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Sugar blushes.  
  
The door opens. Asuka and Osooko enter. "Oh, who's your friend,  
Pepper?" the former wonders.  
  
"This is Schwartzwald," Pepper beams. "He's a bioroid double of the  
real Wally."  
  
"Oh?!" Asuka blinks with surprise, then smiles. "Well, that's nice. If  
you'll excuse us, we'll be in the bedroom..."  
  
Her words are interrupted by the thunder of helicopter blades, followed  
by the muffled *thump!* of a body hitting the sand outside. Everyone blinks,  
then look out the picture window to see three Kuromegane drag Mendou to the  
door. "What's HE doing here?!" Asuka demands.  
  
The door is flung open, allowing the scion of Japan's richest family to  
be flung inside. "I refuse!!" he groans.  
  
"You must!!" the Kuromegane snap.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Asuka demands.  
  
The bodyguards bow. "Forgive us, Mistress Asuka, but we are ensuring  
that the Young Master is able to come speak with you."  
  
"Well, I don't want to speak with him, so get him out of here!" Asuka  
waves Mendou out of the bungalow. "And you tell his parents and mine the  
answer is still 'no!'"  
  
"Er..." the Kuromegane sweat.  
  
"Just a minute here, young lady!" an incensed voice growls from outside.  
  
Asuka moans as her mother storms in. "You are coming home with me this  
instant, Asuka!!" Saeko reaches for her daughter's arm. "This farce has gone  
on long enough!"  
  
Osooko's eyes turn burgundy as a telekinetic shield forms around Asuka.  
Saeko gasps as her fingers run into an invisible wall surrounding her  
daughter. "I think not," the Nendo-kata warns. "Asuka-chan's choice is  
clear. She no longer wishes to subscribe herself to your disUnifying plots.  
Now, I ask all of you to leave!"  
  
"You stay out of this!!" Saeko spins on Osooko. "And stop whatever  
you're doing with Asuka! How dare you isolate my daughter from me?!"  
  
"Then I'm not your daughter anymore!" Asuka crosses her arms.  
  
Saeko jolts as that dire statement hits home. "What...?"  
  
Asuka glares at her mother. "Would you care to have a sample of what  
Ataru did to his parents when they annoyed him?"  
  
Her mother trembles. "You wouldn't!!"  
  
"Try me!" Asuka sneers.  
  
"Um, excuse me!" Pepper interrupts. "But why are you trying to marry  
your daughter to THIS schmuck?!" she thumbs Mendou.  
  
Mendou glares at Pepper. "Who're you calling a schmuck?" he yells.  
"Because that schmuck is the heir to his clan," Asuka's mother spins on  
the sukeban. "When he marries my daughter, our clans would be united. What's  
so wrong with that?"  
  
"You mean you'd actually want your kid to have this jerk's children?!"  
an incredulous look crosses Pepper's face. "Hell, I've heard of him! All he  
gives a damn about is Lum! And she's already taken!!"  
  
"Who're you calling a jerk?!" Mendou yells.  
  
No one pays any attention to his protests. "That'll end when Lum leaves  
Tomobiki!" Saeko notes.  
  
"Lum-san will NEVER leave Tomobiki!!" Mendou vows.  
  
Asuka snorts. "Forget it!" she points at her would-be fiance. "I will  
NEVER even CONSIDER marrying him until he forever forswears Lum!!"  
  
"I will NEVER foreswear Lum-san!!!" Mendou vows.  
  
The Kuromegane kick him. "You must!!!"  
  
"What a screwed-up family!" Ginger slaps her forehead. "Doesn't anyone  
listen to each other?!"  
  
"Guess not," Sugar snorts.  
  
Before anyone can say anything, explosions are heard outside! Everyone  
turns to see the helicopter which transported Mendou and Saeko to Oshika  
fleeing a barrage from Ataru's musket. "Oh, why is HE interrupting?!" Asuka's  
mother growls, storming to the door.  
  
It is flung open, revealing the Cyborg. "**What are you doing here?!**"  
the machine-man levels his weapon at Saeko's face.  
  
Asuka's mother gasps, shuddering. "K-kindly a-aim th-that s-somewhere  
e-else, p-please!" she fearfully stammers.  
  
"**Not until you agree to leave Asuka-chan alone!**"  
  
"I can't!!"  
  
"**Why not?!**"  
  
"If Asuka-chan doesn't marry Shutaro, there'll be no peace in our  
families!" Saeko points at Mendou. "And further, he'll never stop trying to  
take your lover away from you!! This is to your advantage, you know!"  
  
"Maybe," Ataru reverts to normal, shouldering the musket. "But if  
Mendou ever tries to force Lum-chan away from me, I'll guarantee that there'll  
be NO male Mendou Clan heir for Asuka to marry!"  
  
Mendou shudders. "And if he tries to use his family's forces on me,  
then my family will have no choice but to call in all their debts," Ataru  
adds. "In the blink of an eye, the richest family in Japan will become the  
poorest! Understand?!"  
  
"You can't do that!!" Asuka's mother shudders.  
  
"Why?! It'd spare your daughter marrying the creep!"  
  
"Who's a creep?!!" Mendou demands.  
  
"That's what she's supposed to do?!" Saeko growls.  
  
"Well, she doesn't want to do it now," Ataru shakes his head. "Besides,  
she's got her own lover!"  
  
Saeko shudders with rage. "That THING is not my daughter's lover!!" she  
points at Osooko.  
  
"Well, very soon, Osooko-chan's going to have to conceive her child,"  
Ataru warns. "If she doesn't, she'll die."  
  
"You're point is?!" Asuka's mother snorts.  
  
"If you allow Osooko-chan's death to occur, then my sister and the other  
Nendo-kata will turn around and destroy you," Ataru stares at his fingernails.  
"Believe me, I've seen them do it, too. It's not pretty."  
  
"They don't frighten us," Saeko snarls.  
  
"Don't be too sure about that," Mendou warns.  
  
"Oh, shut up!!" Asuka's mother snaps.  
  
Osooko then emits a cry of pain. "Osooko-chan!!!" Asuka leaps to her  
lover's side. "What's wrong?!!"  
  
The Nendo-kata painfully gazes at Asuka. "It...it's time..." she gasps,  
gripping her lover's hand. "We must...conceive our baby..."  
  
"Okay!!" Asuka hoists Osooko into her arms, then moves toward the  
bedroom. "Let's do it!"  
  
"Wait a moment!!!" Saeko leaps into her daughter's path. "I refuse to  
have this abomination occur!!"  
  
Ginger and Sugar appear behind Asuka's mother. "This is for your own  
good!" the former snaps as both slug Saeko with sledgehammers!  
  
Saeko drops to the floor as Asuka moves Osooko into the bedroom.  
"Thanks, girls!" she beams as the door closes behind her.  
  
Ataru and Mendou bar the door shut, then sit in front of it, weapons out  
and ready. "Young Master, you cannot permit this to happen!" a Kuromegane  
protests. "What of the clan?!"  
  
"What of the clan?!" Mendou snaps. "How can I love anyone who doesn't  
love me?! That's no marriage!"  
  
"But, sir...!"  
  
"But nothing!" Mendou snaps. "Asuka's made her choice!! I respect her  
enough to honour that choice!"  
  
Ataru blinks in surprise. Either Mendou was so desperate to be rid of  
Asuka that he would defy everyone...or else Mendou really did respect Asuka,  
wanted the best for her. If so, there was hope for the guy after all. Now if  
he or Lady Luck would find him someone he could love!  
  
A bruised Saeko bolts to her feet, facing Mendou. "Shutaro, you stand  
aside this instant!!" she growls. "That's your fiancee in there!"  
  
She finds herself facing the business end of both teen's weapons. "I  
normally don't shoot ladies," Ataru threateningly growls. "But this time, I  
considering making an exception!"  
  
"Surprisingly, Moroboshi and I are in agreement," Mendou adds. "The  
idea of facing a losing war against the Nendo-kata doesn't thrill me one bit."  
  
His words are echoed by a startled gasp emitting from the bedroom.  
"Asuka!!" Saeko cries.  
  
The door opens, revealing Asuka in a housecoat. "It's alright," she  
smiles. "Our baby's been conceived!"  
  
Ataru and Mendou beam. "***WHAT?!?!?!***" Saeko screams.  
  
"It was simple," Asuka shrugs. "Osooko-chan telekinetically drew one of  
my eggs from my ovum, transported it into her uterus, then allowed it to mate  
with one of her eggs. It only took a moment."  
  
Saeko shudders in defiance. "That's impossible!" she crosses her arms,  
looking away. "Two women CAN'T conceive a child!!"  
  
"Oh, no?!" Ataru stands, handing the *qu'f-piaqu'r* to Ginger. "Hold  
the fort, Ginger. I'll be right back."  
  
"No problem!" the sukeban sits beside Mendou.  
  
A moment later, Ataru returns with Nicole. The mistress of the crystal  
palace has a scanner with her. By that time, Osooko has emerged from the  
bedroom, dressed in another housecoat. If looks could kill, the Nendo-kata  
would be in the depths of the Mother Ocean. "So, what's the problem?" Nicole  
wonders.  
  
"Do a DNA scan of Asuka, Osooko and their baby," Ataru asks. "Show it  
to Asuka's mother."  
  
Nicole blinks in surprise. "Oh, it happened, did it?!" she beams, then  
walks over to Asuka, running the scan over her. She then tilts the scanner to  
show Saeko. "There's Asuka's DNA reading."  
  
Drawn by curiosity, Asuka's mother can only nod. Nicole then scans  
Osooko, showing the reading to Saeko. "There's Osooko's."  
  
Asuka's mother nod. Nicole then scans Osooko's abdomen. Programming  
her scanner, she then shows it to Saeko. "And there's the baby, a few cells,  
but alive and growing right now," she beams.  
  
Saeko watches. Asuka's DNA reading is to one side of the screen,  
Osooko's to the other. In the middle, copies of both mothers' DNA merge  
together into a unique being. Asuka's mother shudders in disbelief as a  
scanner control flashes, reflected by a sudden cry from Osooko. "What is  
it?!" Asuka frets.  
  
The Nendo-kata smiles, feeling her stomach. "Our child is growing."  
  
Asuka emits a delighted sigh. "Yep," Nicole nods. "She's now a few  
cells...ooops!" she blushes. "Make that more cells!"  
  
Hearing this, Saeko moans. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to  
take intimate pleasure in each other," Asuka beams as she escorts Osooko to  
the bedroom. "Who knows! Maybe get Osooko-chan to implant ME with another  
child!! Ta-ta!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Saeko screams as the door closes behind them. "I will  
never permit this!!!"  
  
Ataru whistles. A phalanx of police officers appear. "You wanted to  
see us, Moroboshi-san?" a sergeant tips his cap.  
  
"Escort these four off the property and out of Oshika!" Ataru waves  
Asuka's mother and the Kuromegane out of the bungalow. "Charge them with  
trespassing if they resist!"  
  
"With pleasure, sir," the sergeant stares at Mendou. "What of him?"  
  
"Let him go," Ataru sighs. "He was brought here against his will."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As Mendou, Saeko and the bodyguards are herded out of the bungalow, the  
scion of Japan's richest family projects a curious stare at his rival. Ataru  
sighs, then turns to the sukebans. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my  
house. Fighting people like them's hard work!"  
  
"Don't blame you one bit," Pepper smiles. "In fact, let's all split and  
leave those two alone."  
  
"Good idea," Sugar sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Pepper and Schwartzwald walk hand-in-hand along the  
shore. "Why did Asuka's mother resist Asuka' desire to mate with Osooko-san?"  
the bioroid wonders. "It's obvious they love each other."  
  
"Well, people like that can't see past their noses on occasion," Pepper  
slips an arm around him. "Same thing with your uncle."  
  
Schwartzwald grimly nods. "His actions toward you and my template  
were...hideous," he sighs. "They demand justice."  
  
"We'll get it," Pepper pats her stomach. "For him if not anyone  
else...ah!"  
  
A jolt lances through her body as she drops to her knees, more in  
surprise than pain. "What is it?!" Schwartzwald kneels beside her.  
  
"I think...my water just broke," Pepper shudders. "The baby's coming."  
  
Schwartzwald blinks, then calmly lifts Pepper into his arms. "I'll take  
you to the palace," he announces. "It should be sterile enough for you to  
give birth."  
  
Pepper blinks. "You'll be there, won't you?"  
  
"Is there any other place I should be?" the bioroid innocently blinks.  
  
Pepper laughs as they proceed to the crystal palace...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, Asuka walks into the Mizunokoji mansion, Osooko beside her.  
Both find the former's parents awaiting them in the meeting hall. "I asked  
that you come alone, Asuka," Saeko twitches on seeing Osooko.  
  
"No, you didn't," Asuka crosses her arms. "Besides, even if you did,  
Osooko-chan still would've come. That's her people's way."  
  
Her mother twitches, then stands. "How could you, Asuka?!" she gasps.  
"How could you throw away everything we've done for you, everything we've  
prepared for you, all because of this woman?!!" she points accusingly at  
Osooko.  
  
"Why not?!" Asuka snorts. "I chose to reject what you did because I had  
no say in what was to happen to me!! *You* chose my life for me without  
asking me what my wishes on the subject would be! And I refuse to have  
anything to do with this family until you respect my freedom of choice when it  
comes to who I want to spend the rest of my life with!! And that person is  
standing right here," she grips Osooko's hand, "...NOT that immature twit in  
Tomobiki!!"  
  
"Asuka!!!" Saeko gasps.  
  
"Asuka, are you sure...?" Yuujiro wonders.  
  
"Yes, Father, I'm sure," Asuka sighs. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're  
going back to Oshika. Pepper's baby shower is this afternoon and we don't  
want to miss it."  
  
"Asuka!!!" Saeko cries.  
  
Asuka and Osooko turn to leave, then they pause. "Oh, by the way," the  
former fixes her mother with a stare. "I've three messages. One's from  
Ataru's grandmother. She states that if you EVER try to hurt her grandson or  
any of his friends for supporting my desires, then she'll crush this family  
and all within it!!"  
  
Saeko jolts. "The second is from Komeru Moroboshi," Asuka adds. "He's  
spoken to all our creditors and all the Mendous' creditors. They state that  
they'll go along with the merger of our zaibatsu *on the condition* that you  
two and Shutaro's parents are the directors of the new Conglomerate! As far  
as they're concerned, Shutaro is too immature to take command of the new  
company!! And if you try to place him in charge, they'll have no choice but  
to withdraw all financial support from our families!"  
  
Shock crosses both their faces. "And the final one's from Ryooko and  
Ton-chan," Asuka turns to leave. "They say if you even THINK of trying to get  
them married against their wishes, they'll run off and ELOPE with Yumoa-san  
and Yuukiki-chan and see to it you can't interfere!"  
  
With that, Asuka and Osooko depart. The former's parents remain still,  
shock and disbelief on their faces...  
  
* * *  
  
Night falls on Ipraedos City as Emperor Schwartz makes his way to his  
bedroom. An advisor remains with him. "Are you sure of this report?" the  
elderly ruler wonders.  
  
"Planetary detection units are sensing something in high orbit," the  
aide reports. "We're unsure as to what it could be. It doesn't specifically  
register as a ship, but it does appear man-made."  
  
Schwartz hums. "Keep me posted."  
  
"Sir," he bows as the emperor opens the door to his bedroom.  
  
Schwartz looks inside, then stops on seeing the ghostly image of  
Schwartzwald floating beside his bed. The emperor screams, causing the aide  
to stare at the cause of his ruler's panic. One look is enough. "P-p-prince  
Schwartzwald?!!" he screams.  
  
The haunting look on the young prince's face paralyzes Schwartz as he  
floats toward his uncle. "**Murderer...!**" he intones, his voice echoing  
with a ghostly haunt. "**You murdered me...!!**"  
  
"No, no, no!!!" Schwartz shakes his head, backing fearfully into a  
corner of the bedroom. "I didn't want you to die, boy!!! I only wanted you  
to stop seeing that Urusian brat!!!"  
  
"**Liar!**" Schwartzwald's ghost thunders. "**You raped Pepper! You  
impregnated her, made her pregnant with my baby!! Then you drove her away and  
vowed that you'd kill her!!!**"  
  
"S-s-so wh-what...?!" Schwartz growls, courage surging up his spine.  
"That little pest was not good enough for you, Schwartzwald! I did it as a  
kind uncle to save your honour!! It's not my fault that you killed yourself  
over that genetrash!!! I did you a mercy!!"  
  
"Is that a fact?!" a strange voice wonders.  
  
Schwartz spins around as "Schwartzwald" fades from view. Standing by  
the bed is Benten with a camcorder, along with Lum, Oyuki and Ataru. "Welcome  
to Candid Diplomacy!!" the Oni waves.  
  
"Lum...?" Schwartz blinks. "Oyuki?! Benten?!! What are you doing  
here?! This is war!!"  
  
Benten pops out the videotape she made. "Not until the Home Council and  
the Tribunal get a gander of this little tape...not to mention your poor,  
sweet mother-in-law!"  
  
The Emperor pales as Benten slings the camcorder over her shoulder.  
"You remember this, bastard," Lum leaps over to grab Schwartz by his jacket  
collar, sparking with electricity. "Pepper, Ginger and Sugar are schoolmates  
of ours. You lay a FINGER on them and Darling here," she indicates her  
boyfriend, "...is going to come here and put an end to you once and for all!!  
And if you think of trying to start a war, well..." she icily smiles, "...do  
the words 'holy crusade' mean anything to you?!"  
  
Schwartz perspires heavily as Lum releases him, knowing all too well  
what Ataru's grandmother was capable of doing. "Oyuki to Nicole," the  
Tritonian princess taps her communicator. "Four to beam up, then have the  
tape copies transmitted to the Home Council, the Tribunal and the Empress  
Dowager."  
  
"Right," Nicole's voice echoes. "Coming up."  
  
They disappear in a teleport beam. Schwartz shudders as they go.  
"They're serious!!" he stammers. "Shit! I think I wet myself!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Was that okay?" Schwartzwald wonders.  
  
The bioroid stands atop a hologram pad hooked with cameras to film  
three-D. Pepper, nursing her newborn son, stands away from the camera fields.  
"You were perfect!" she beams in delight as the bioroid descends from the pad.  
  
They proceed to the palace's control centre. The palace now proceeds at  
maximum warp away from Ipraedos. "Well, now that's over with, what're you two  
going to do?" Benten wonders.  
  
"We'll just go to Uru and live with my folks," Pepper leans against  
Schwartzwald. "I've got two babies to care for now."  
  
"You'll have your hands full," the Fukunokami warns.  
  
"So where are we going?" Sugar stares at Nicole.  
  
"We're making a stop at Chuugakkoosei," the crystal palace's mistress  
intones.  
  
"Chuugakkoosei?!" the sukebans wonder.  
  
The palace de-warps over Chuugakkoosei, a planetoid which is the home of  
the junior high school Lum, Benten and Oyuki once attended. To the sukebans  
surprise, fireworks burst over the planetoid as the palace descends toward  
their school. "What's everyone doing there?!" Pepper wonders.  
  
"Silly, its a congratulatory party for you three!" Lum beams.  
  
"For us?!!" the sukebans gasp.  
  
"Sure!" Benten winks. "After all, it's not every day that students from  
here come close to bringing down a whole empire!!"  
  
The sukebans blink, then find themselves laughing...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Ever hear of a blast from the past? Well, this being Tomobiki,  
they get a "blast from the future" as the male lead from "Urusei Yatsura  
Twenty Years Later" blasts his way into Ryuunosuke's and Nagisa's lives. Is  
he here to change history or save it? Return soon for "The End of the Circle!  
A Stranger Comes to Tomobiki" and find out!!  
**** **** **** 


	39. The End of the Circle! A Stranger Comes...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The End of the Circle! A Stranger   
Comes to Tomobiki" Part 1 of 2  
by Fred Herriot  
C/O Tuson Foreign Language Institute  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072, Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-ninth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei   
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: As there is a sequel series planned to follow   
"Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," for any potential reader to see   
first hand what the sequel might be like seems only proper. Thus,   
while most of the primary characters due to appear in "Urusei Yatsura   
Twenty Years Later" have yet to be born, this story will provide a   
glance at the lead male character, who is not directly related to any   
of the classic cast.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Without further adieu...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
*K-zzzzap!*  
  
Ryuunosuke's eyes flutter open. "What the hell...?!" she   
moans, rubbing her head.  
  
*Krackle!!* "Father, if you're playing with the wires, please   
stop," Nagisa moans as he tries to sleep beside his fiancee.  
  
*Shraaaak!* "I'm nowhere near the wires," Mr. Fujinami looks   
up from the cooking pit. "It sounds like a freak electrical storm."  
  
*Shreeek!* Ryuunosuke's and Nagisa's eyes open. They quickly   
rise, looking around. Nothing about their small apartment seems   
different. The sky outside is clear, presenting a crisp January   
morning. But what was that sound...?  
  
*K-ZAP!!!!!!* An explosion occurs as a bolt of lightning   
blasts from the heavens to nearly fry the elderly janitor out of   
existence!! "SHIT!!!!!!" Ryuunosuke screams as she and Nagisa leap to   
safety behind a wall-shelf.  
  
Smoke fills the Fujinamis' apartment as everyone begins to   
cough. Nagisa makes his way to the window, opening it to allow the   
choking fumes to escape. "Father, are you alright?!!" he cries.  
  
As the smoke clears, Ryuunosuke and Nagisa turn. "Dad?!" the   
tomboy hesitantly ventures...then stops on seeing someone now sitting   
cross-legged UPSIDE DOWN, perfectly balanced atop Mr. Fujinami's head!  
  
"I'm going to kill Alex for this!" a curiously accented voice   
utters.  
  
The man atop the elderly janitor rolls off his head to land   
gently in front of Mr. Fujinami, his backside falling into the cooking   
pit. "What's cooking, old man?!" he sneers...then with a   
picture-perfect uppercut, sends Ryuunosuke's father flying through the   
roof into orbit!! "YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"I love the sea...!!!" Mr. Fujinami wails as he flies away.  
  
Nagisa and Ryuunosuke are understandably dumbfounded. "Who is   
he?!" the former gasps.  
  
"A foreigner?!" the latter looks confused.  
  
The man rises from the cooking pit, absently brushing off the   
boiling water which soaked his pants. "Old fart doesn't know when to   
finally quit...!" he mutters, then looks left. "Eh?! Dad?! Mom?!   
What are you doing here?!"  
  
The young couple stare at their visitor. "D-d-did you c-call   
us...'M-mom' and 'D-dad'...?!" Nagisa stammers, pointing at himself.  
  
Emerald eyes blink in confusion. "Dad, don't you think by   
now, I'd know the difference between a man and a woman?" the stranger   
shrugs.  
  
Nagisa looks faint. "He...he called me...'Dad'...!" he moans,   
sinking to the floor.  
  
Ryuunosuke turns from her fiance to stare at the stranger.   
"Look, you, whoever you are, how'd you get here and what are you doing   
here?!"  
  
"Mom, why are you screaming at me?!" the stranger scratches   
his centre-parted military-cut rust-red hair. "I can't help it if   
that dork Alex can't take the fact that I just married your daughter!"  
  
That statement catches Ryuunosuke short. "I don't HAVE a   
daughter!!!"  
  
A tidal wave swamps the tomboy! "What type of SON are you,   
anyway?!!" Mr. Fujinami demands. "If you have a daughter, where's my   
GRANDSON?!?!"  
  
A second afterward, the stranger sends the elderly janitor   
flying!! "GET IT STRAIGHT, YOU OLD DORK!!!! SHE'S A GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm off to Beijing...!!!" Mr. Fujinami wails as he flies   
away.  
  
Seeing this, hearts then appear in Ryuunosuke's eyes. "My   
hero!!" she claps her hands.  
  
Once Mr. Fujinami is gone, the stranger walks over to the   
window to take in the outside view. Ryuunosuke quickly does a visual   
inspection. Almost two metres tall, he is very well built, a mix of   
track runner and bodybuilder. He has a frightfully imposing demeanor,   
akin to an experienced combat soldier. His face is classically   
sculptured, with a Romanesque nose, high cheekbones and flaming red   
eyebrows. A moustache has sprouted under his nose. He is dressed in   
a white short-sleeve shirt, the Canadian flag on both shoulders and a   
red infantry sash hanging from right shoulder to left waist. He wears   
a pair of dark blue trousers bloused into spit-shone combat boots. To   
Ryuunosuke's surprise, a pistol is tucked into the back of his pants.   
*Who is this guy?!!* the tomboy wonders.  
  
The stranger has more pressing concerns. "What the hell...?!"   
he utters. "If this is Tomobiki High School, where's all the new   
construction?! Hell, where're all the labors?! What's going on here,   
Mom?!" he turns to face Ryuunosuke.  
  
Ryuunosuke sees the name McTAVISH on a black name tag over his   
right breast pocket. A pair of Canadian Forces jump wings adorn the   
left pocket. Staff sergeant's rank adorn both collars.   
"Um...Ma-ku-tta-vi-ssho-san," she stutters the harsh Scottish name,   
"...you have to understand that I don't mean to sound dumb, but WHO   
THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?!?!?!"  
  
He blinks. "Mom, I'm your son-in-law, Jamie McTavish!"  
  
Ryuunosuke blinks. "But...I have no daughter!!!"  
  
Before Jamie could respond, the apartment door slides open and   
Lum steps in. Now dressed in her uniform, Ten-chan floating beside   
her, she scans the Fujinamis' apartment with her spacializer. "Are ya   
sure ya saw that temporal displacement, Lum-chan?" the young Oni looks   
nervous.  
  
"I'm positive, Ten-chan," Lum sighs. "I hope Koosei doesn't   
mind my using my spacializer to find whatever it is."  
  
"Lum, what's going on here?!" Ryuunosuke demands.  
  
Lum walks up to the Canadian, then stops on registering a   
heavy temporal displacement. "A-hah!!!" she points at Jamie, then on   
looking up, notices to whom she points. "Here's the problem...eh?!!"  
  
"Koishii," Jamie sighs, "...if this is another of your crazy   
experiments, do me a favour and count me out!! I don't go to school   
here anymore!"  
  
Lum blinks. "Who's Koishii?!"  
  
Surprised, the Canadian then notices Lum's hair. "Oh! I'm   
sorry, Mrs. Moroboshi! I thought you were your daughter!!"  
  
The Oni looks stunned. "'D-daughter?!' 'MRS. MOROBOSHI?!?!'"  
  
"Who are you?!" Ten-chan floats up to Jamie.  
  
"I'm Jamie McTavish," the latter responds. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm Jariten," the former answers.  
  
Jamie looks surprised. "Jariten?! The only Jariten I know is   
engaged to marry to Nassur's daughter Junba and is TWENTY-FIVE years   
old!!"  
  
"What?!!" Ten-chan looks surprised. "But I'm only SEVEN!!!!"  
  
Realization dawns on Ryuunosuke's face. "I get it now!!!" she   
snaps her fingers. "He's from the future!!!" she points at Jamie.  
  
"Right!" Lum nods.  
  
Jamie blinks. "I'm...in...the...past?!"  
  
"Nineteen-eighty-four," Lum emphasizes.  
  
Rage crosses the Canadian's face as he bellows to the heavens.   
"WHEN I GET BACK TO 2002, OPEN THE GATES WIDE, ST. PETER!!!! I'LL   
SEND THE BASTARD UP THERE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!!!!"  
  
The shout bounces the roof twenty metres off Tomobiki High   
School!  
  
* * *  
  
"I, um, take it this has happened to you before," Nagisa muses   
as he serves Jamie a bowl of miso soup.  
  
The Canadian quickly consumes the soup. "To my recollection,   
once. He sent me back eight hundred years to thirteenth-century   
Scotland in an attempt to get me intimate with Junba," he mutters.  
  
Ten-chan looks shocked. "MY future wife?!!"  
  
"Who is this villain?!!" Lum demands.  
  
"Alex MacIntosh," Jamie mutters. "You'll know him as 'Ringo.'   
He's the chief druid of my clan. He came in my wake when I came to   
Japan on exchange. Since then, he's been your classic A-one pest."  
  
"Oh, I remember the creep!!! He's Cherry's perverted   
friend!!" Ryuunosuke disgustingly snarls. "What's his big problem?!"  
  
Jamie's eyes roll. "He believes he's my special tutor.   
Hence, he believes he has the right to dictate how my life will be,   
*espeically* when it comes to the question of whom I marry!!"  
  
"I hate him already!" Ryuunosuke growls.  
  
"So, you're from 2002, eh?" Lum nibbles her rice. "That means   
you must know all our children. You mentioned that I have a   
daughter."  
  
"And you're married to my daughter," Ryuunosuke adds.  
  
"Do you people think it's wise to ask about the future?"   
Nagisa hums. "After all, Jamie came here quite by accident."  
  
"Good point," Lum muses.  
  
The apartment door slides open and Koosei steps inside. "Hey,   
Ryuunosuke, are you the one putting holes in the roof...eh?!" he stops   
on seeing Jamie. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Ryooki-sensei," Jamie smiles.  
  
Koosei blinks. "He knows me?" he stares at Lum.  
  
"He's from the future, Koosei-onii-chan," Ten-chan explains.  
  
The homeroom teacher winces, quickly realizing the problems   
about to arise. "The future?! How the hell did he get here?!"  
  
"Some creepy priest who can't mind his own business,"   
Ryuunosuke snarls.  
  
"Sounds like Cherry," Koosei muses.  
  
"He's WORSE than Cherry," Nagisa amends.  
  
Surprise crosses Koosei's face. "Is such a thing possible?"  
  
"It is, Ryooki-sensei," Jamie snarls. "Trust me!"  
  
Koosei sighs. "Fine, then! He can stay as long as he stays   
out of trouble. I'll tell Mark. Lum, Ryuunosuke, Nagisa...you're in   
charge of him."  
  
"Yes, sir," the three teens answer.  
  
The homeroom teacher steps out of the room. Ryuunosuke stares   
at Jamie. "Hey, Jamie, did Koosei finally marry Oyuki?"  
  
"He did," the time-shifted Canadian nods. "Just recently...in   
2002, that is. They have a child now, a daughter name Inazuma. He   
just retired from being vice-principal of this place."  
  
Everyone is surprised to hear a *thump!* outside. Running to   
the door, they look outside to see Koosei flat out on the floor, his   
glasses glittering. "Oyuki-chan...!" escapes from his mouth before he   
succumbs to unconsciousness.  
  
"And he doesn't do that anymore," Jamie notes...  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Jamie steps out of the Fujinamis' apartment.   
"We should get him a jacket to wear since he was transported to this   
time from the summer of 2002," Nagisa notes. "He'll be cold if he has   
to go outside for any reason."  
  
"I could replicate one on my ship," Lum offers.  
  
"No thanks," Jamie shakes his head. "I'm all too aware of how   
fouled up Urusian replicators from this time could be! My classmate   
Luala has one on her ship," he turns to Nagisa and Ryuunosuke.   
"Couldn't make a bloody think work right even if her life depended on   
it!!"  
  
The Oni looks miffed. An outburst of delighted giggles   
eminate from Ryuunosuke and Nagisa. Jamie winks at Lum. She finds   
herself laughing. "I bet you put up with Onis a lot," Ryuunosuke   
snickers.  
  
"Well, Earth and Uru are in alliance by my time," the Canadian   
smiles, then looks left as Sakura approaches. "Oh, Ozuno-sensei!   
Good morning!" he bows.  
  
The nurse stops. "'Ozuno-sensei?!'" she turns to Jamie. "Why   
are you calling me that?! I'm not married to Tsubame!"  
  
"Yet!" Lum winks, holding up a finger.  
  
Jamie suddenly tenses as a voice growls. "How DARE you say   
that swine Tsubame Ozuno will marry Sakura-sensei...?!"  
  
Turning right, the Canadian's left hand leaps out in a block   
while his right forms a fist. The block deflects Mendou's katana away   
from Jamie's head while the fist smashes into the former's gut! The   
scion of Japan's richest family drops like a marionette with his   
strings cut as Jamie withdraws into a ready stance. "You never learn   
do you, Tetsubou?! You couldn't take the fact that someone like   
Takonba recognized you, so you turn around and take it out on me...!"  
  
"Um...that's Shutaro Mendou you just hit," Lum amends.  
  
Jamie blinks, then sad reverence crosses his face. "Oh," he   
nods. "I'm sorry about that. I thought he was his son."  
  
Everyone notices the change of demeanor. "What's wrong,   
Jamie?" Nagisa gently places a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "You   
okay? You look as if someone just died."  
  
Jamie hesitates to respond. By then, more students arrive.   
"Oh," Shinobu looks surprised. "We have a visitor. Lum, who is this   
man?"  
  
The Oni quickly introduces Jamie to her classmates. Awed   
gasps escape from many of the girls. For once, the boys look insanely   
jealous. "He's from the future?!!" Shinobu gasps. "And he came to   
our school to study?!! He must know all our children, then!!"  
  
"He does, but you really shouldn't...!" Lum tries to   
caution...  
  
...then finds herself swamped as students crowd a startled   
Jamie! The Canadian is bombarded by incessant questions about the   
future lives of Lum's classmates. "Pl-please!" he embarrassingly   
laughs. "Please! I can't tell you people anything! Do you want to   
ruin your futures, your children's futures, if you learned anything?!"  
  
He laughs as the questions keep coming...  
  
* * *  
  
"We're sorry about that, McTavish-san," Shinobu giggles as she   
sits with Jamie later in study hall. "You have to admit that meeting   
someone from our immediate future would fascinate us!"  
  
"So I saw," Jamie chuckles. He is surrounded not only by   
Shinobu, but many others of Lum's class. "Please, Miyaki-sensei,   
there's no need to apologize. I'd be curious about my twins if I met   
someone from my future."  
  
Surprise crosses everyone's faces. "You already have kids?!!"   
Paama exclaims. "Geez, you're quick!!"  
  
Jamie produces a picture of two cherubic babies, a boy and a   
girl, both with Jamie's hair and eyes as well as Vosian tapered ears.   
He passes the picture around. "Philip and Elizabeth McTavish. Phil   
and Lilibet for short."  
  
"Oh, kawaii!!!" Shinobu gasps, then notices a detail. "Wait!!   
They have pointed ears!! If you married Ryuunosuke's daughter,   
shouldn't they be more human?!"  
  
"They're from a previous girlfriend," pain crosses the   
Canadian's face as his voice turns to brittle ice. "A Vosian girl who   
was adopted by an Earth couple named Sandra Philips. She...died   
giving birth to them."  
  
The other students are saddened by that revelation. *Death is   
no stranger to that one*, Sakura muses as she observes from a discreet   
distance away.  
  
Shinobu blinks as realization dawns. "'Miyaki-sensei?!'" she   
gasps. "You mean I teach here, too...eh?!!" Another realization hits   
home. "'MIYAKI-sensei?!!' You mean to say I don't get married?!!"  
  
"You do," Jamie remains calm.  
  
Shinobu blinks, then shudders as the Canadian freezes her with   
a stare. "Soon after, you become a widow."  
  
White-faced with shock, Shinobu quickly withdraws. The others   
are stunned by Jamie's brutal honesty. "Don't you think that was a   
little too harsh?" Kakugari muses.  
  
"What better way to make people stop pestering me about the   
future," Jamie's eyes narrow. "A shot across the bow works all the   
time."  
  
Behind a row of books, Shinobu sits on the floor, tears   
staining her cheeks. "I marry...and then I become a widow?!" she   
quietly sobs. "That's the most horrible future I could ever want! Is   
it Nassur-kun who dies?! I have to know! For his sake, I have to   
know...!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Isn't it crazy?!" Ryuunosuke smiles as she shares lunch with   
Nagisa in their apartment. "Our own son-in-law suddenly pops up on   
our front door...and we're neither married nor has our daughter been   
born!"  
  
"I know," Nagisa giggles. "Oh, I can't wait until we're   
married, Ryuu-chan. Finally, we'll have lives of our own!"  
  
"Yeah!!" the tomboy nods. "And the best part is that when our   
daughter's born, she'll be destined to marry a hunk who doesn't take   
any guff from that idiot father of mine!"  
  
Almost in response, a tidal wave smashes into her!   
"Ryuunosuke Fujinami!!!" Mr. Fujinami snarls. "How dare you think of   
allowing your SON to marry that gay American?!! What type of MAN are   
you to permit that to happen to your family?!!"  
  
He then flies into orbit! "IDIOT, IT'S ***YOUR***   
FAULT!!!!!!" Ryuunosuke screams.  
  
"Ingrate...!!!" the old janitor howls as he flies away.  
  
"I wonder if you'll ever get around to defeating him," Nagisa   
muses.  
  
"Um...no," a voice sighs.  
  
Ryuunosuke and Nagisa turn to see Jamie step into their   
apartment. "N-no...?" the tomboy stammers, her face turning pale.  
  
"'Fraid not, Mom," Jamie sighs, sitting beside her. "Though   
you certainly give it a hell of a try. He just keeps pulling fast   
ones on you. As time goes on, he becomes so senile that he doesn't   
understand what he's doing anymore."  
  
Ryuunosuke gulps as she sits. "Wh-what...?! You mean he's   
still living with us in your time?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Jamie sighs.  
  
The young couple look scared. "Um, what does that mean for   
our child...?" Nagisa shudders.  
  
"She was born a girl," the Canadian rubs his head. "Put it   
together."  
  
Quickly comprehending what Jamie is implying, a volcano then   
explodes behind Ryuunosuke. "You mean to tell me that not only do I   
have to keep coddling that old geezer, my poor, innocent child has to   
suffer for it, too?!! This...this is BEYOND unforgivable!!!   
OYAJI!!!! GET READY FOR WHAT'S BEEN LONG COMING TO YOU!!!!!!" She   
turns to run out of the apartment...  
  
...and ploughs into Lan! "Ouch!!!" the Seishin teen yelps as   
she is knocked to the floor. "Ryuunosuke, what's with you?!!"  
  
Jamie stares out of the apartment at Lan. "Oh-ho-ho!" an icy   
sneer crosses his face. "Look what the cat just dragged in!!"  
  
Lan finds herself frozen by his stare. "Wh-what's w-with   
h-him...?!" she stammers at Ryuunosuke.  
  
"I don't know," Ryuunosuke shrugs, then stares at the   
Canadian. "Hey, Jamie, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Believe me, Mom, you DON'T want to know!" Jamie glares at   
Lan, then walks back into the Fujinamis' apartment.  
  
Snorting, Ryuunosuke races off to find her father. Lan   
remains in place as she brushes off the ice from her uniform.   
"Brrr!!" she shudders. "Not even Nassur's that nasty! I hope my kids   
don't run afoul of him in the future!!"  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, physical education classes are arranged to allow   
the students a chance to relax after hours of studying and exams.   
Jamie is drafted by the staff to help in a co-ed volleyball tournament   
for Class 3-4. Naturally, all the guys try to be on Lum's team. The   
girls retaliate by gathering around Jamie. "After all Ataru-chan did   
for those dorks, they STILL want to swarm over Lum-chan?!!" Mie snorts   
as she observes this with her classmates.  
  
"They can't help being stupid!" Momoe shakes her head.  
  
"It must be in their genes, then," Jamie muses.  
  
"Why's that, Kanadajin-san?" Natsuko looks confused.  
  
"Because their sons are just as bad around Nassur's daughter   
Junba," the Canadian explains. "In 2002, she's the most popular girl   
around, despite the fact that she's officially engaged to marry Ten.   
And despite all their sons having girlfriends or in Tetsubou Mendou's   
case, a fiancee, they still flock around Junba."  
  
A touch of excitement crosses Shinobu's face. *'Junba?!'* she   
muses to herself. *That's the name of Nassur-kun's daughter! She   
must be my daughter, too!!* The joy is soon mollified by sorrow.   
*But...if what Jamie says about Nassur-kun is true, then she'll wind   
up without a father...!*  
  
"Miyaki-sensei, are you okay?" Jamie's voice interrupts her   
thoughts.  
  
Shinobu looks surprised, then stares at the Canadian. "Oh!   
I'm sorry, Jamie! I let my mind wander! Did you say something?!"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "You seemed bothered by something."  
  
"It's nothing! It's nothing!!" Shinobu rapidly shakes her   
head.  
  
Jamie scratches his head as Shinobu takes her position. *Odd!   
Why would my talking about Aiotoga cause her such distress?!*  
  
Before Koosei could get the game started, the rumble of   
starship engines is heard. Mie cants her head as she recognizes the   
sound. "That's 'Renegade.'"  
  
Stars appear in Shinobu's eyes. "Nassur-kun's here?!!"  
  
Seeing this, Jamie crosses his arms. *Weird! I know   
Miyaki-sensei likes Nassur but doesn't she know about his marriage to   
Benten?*  
  
Shinobu sneezes! "Odd," Lum muses as everyone sees "Renegade"   
settle for a landing by the gymnasium. "Nassur-chan never called to   
say he was coming."  
  
In minutes, Nassur, Benten and Hazel step into the gymnasium.   
"Hello, everyone," the Vosian smiles, waving.  
  
Jamie quickly notes Shinobu's visible jealousy at Benten's   
closeness to her husband. *Guess not.*  
  
"Nassur-chan, what are you doing here?" Lum flies up to him.  
  
"We were passing by Earth and Oyuki called us," the Fukunokami   
huntress reports. "She said there was some sort of temporal   
displacement eminating from Tomobiki and she wants to know what's   
going on. She's been trying to call you for some time."  
  
"Temporal displacement...oh!" the Oni nods understandingly.   
"I'm sorry. We've been a little busy here. We've got a visitor from   
the future."  
  
"Accidental visitor, that is," Koosei elaborates.  
  
Lum indicates Jamie. "This is Jamie McTavish," she does the   
introductions. "He's from the year 2002. He was brought here by   
accident. Jamie, you should know Nassur-chan, Benten and Hazel-chan."  
  
Everyone is surprised that Jamie is neither awed, impressed,   
disturbed or in any way affected by Nassur's presence. "Their   
reputation has proceeded them," is his only comment.  
  
Everyone blinks. "I'd figure Nassur would be pretty famous in   
his time," Chibi hums.  
  
"So would I," Megane nods agreeingly. "But McTavish-san   
doesn't seem to care."  
  
"I think it's more of an acknowledgement," Mie muses.  
  
"Of what?" Kumiko looks curious.  
  
"Of equals," the Kyushu native comments.  
  
Everyone stares at Nassur and Jamie. The two gaze upon the   
other, neither flinching or reacting in any way to the other's   
presence. The silence seems deafening until the Vosian finally asks,   
"You permit people to call you 'Jamie?'"  
  
Everyone faints! "Isn't that his name?!" Benten looks   
incredulous.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Lum looks curious.  
  
Nassur looks queasy. "Because in Vosian, 'jamie' means 'he   
who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys them!'"  
  
An explosion decks everyone!! Jamie remains calm. "And   
you're not upset?!" Shinobu gasps on noticing this.  
  
"Is there a reason I should be upset?" the Canadian looks   
curious.  
  
"Ah...right," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Hazel has not taken her eyes off Jamie since Lum made the   
introductions. "He's cute!" she gushes, star-struck.  
  
"You think so too, eh?" Benten whispers to the hybrid.  
  
"Y-yeah!" Hazel nods.  
  
Noticing Hazel, Jamie kneels in front of her. "Hi,   
Hazel-chan."  
  
"H-h-hi!" she is barely able to utter, giving him a faint   
wave.  
  
Everyone notices this. "If Hazel-chan recognizes him, she'll   
be in trouble when he goes back to his proper time," Lum warns.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Mrs. Moroboshi," Jamie smiles at   
the Oni. "Hazel-chan recognizes someone nicer come my time."  
  
Everyone looks surprised. "Who'd be nicer than you?!" Shinobu   
demands.  
  
"Hey, I'm taken already!" Jamie displays his wedding band.   
"Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend nods.  
  
Jamie then glances at the shadow outline of a window reflected   
off the floor. A globe-like shadow seems to emerge from the window's   
edge. Knowing that the window in question is several metres off the   
ground...and since there are no points to possibly indicate that this   
is an Oni...Jamie crouches into a combat stance, spins around, drawing   
his pistol and firing! The .357 Magnum round smashes through the   
window but strikes nothing outside. Everyone, even Nassur, is   
startled by the act. "What's wrong?!!" the Vosian tenses.  
  
"Someone was spying on us!" the Canadian growls.  
  
Everyone looks at the window. "Are you sure?!" Lum looks   
confused.  
  
"Shadows don't lie," Jamie's eyes narrow. "Someone was out   
there looking in on us."  
  
Nassur's eyes flash green. "I don't sense anyone."  
  
"Neither do I," Hazel's eyes flash gold.  
  
Jamie stares at the two hunters. "Can you sense me?"  
  
The two attempt. "Lecasur's Soul, I can't sense your   
brainwave pattern!!" Nassur exclaims.  
  
"Neither can I!" Hazel adds.  
  
"Is such a thing possible?!" Shinobu looks incredulous.  
  
"On two occasions, yes," Jamie nods. "One, if the person has   
the natural ability to block his brainwaves from a Vosian's power,   
such as a Yehisrite or a Sagussan. Two, if the person has undergone   
rigourous training so he could subconsciously suppress his brainwave   
pattern. I'm the second case."  
  
"That sort of training doesn't exist on Vos," Nassur notes.  
  
"To your knowledge," Jamie amends.  
  
The Vosian considers the point, then nods. Meanwhile, now   
shivering in the bushes some distance away from Tomobiki High School,   
a young Vosian man dressed in an utilitarian jumpsuit glances   
fearfully behind him to ensure no one has pursued him. *Lecasur's   
Soul, the Iceman's reputation is not only warranted, it's deserved!!*  
  
He slinks away. Unseen by him, sitting several metres away in   
a clearing, Cherry frowns. "There are too many purveyors of death in   
Tomobiki this day," the monk exclaims. "Doom is coming to someone   
sooner or later..."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Jamie relaxes with everyone else in study   
hall. The tension of gym class has abated. Shinobu sits beside him.   
A twinge of uncertainty haunts her face. "So, tell me, Jamie...what   
else do you do outside of being a student and the husband to   
Ryuunosuke's daughter."  
  
"I'm a C.T.I.O.," the Canadian explains.  
  
"What's that?!" Megane looks confused.  
  
"'Counter-terror insurgency operator,'" Jamie translates. "It   
means I find bad guys and send them to their just rewards."  
  
Everyone faints! "You're a *hunter*?!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"That's me," Jamie nods.  
  
A touch of fear crosses many people's faces. "Um...have   
you...well, er...?" Megane ventures.  
  
"Killed?" Jamie's eyebrows rise.  
  
The guards' leader nods, gulping. Jamie seems non-chalant.   
"I've killed before. Many times, in fact."  
  
"Well...you don't seem bothered by it," Paama muses.  
  
"If I *wasn't* bothered by it," Jamie warns, "...I'd be in the   
nearest funny-farm."  
  
The students look surprised by his comment, then nod. Shinobu   
sighs, then faces Jamie. "Can I talk to you, please...in private?"  
  
The Canadian looks confused. "Sure, Miyaki-sensei."  
  
The two stand and walk to a secluded corner of the library.   
Once they are reasonably alone, Shinobu faces him. "Jamie, tell me   
the truth! Do I become a widow?!"  
  
Jamie looks surprised by her assertiveness, then nods. "Yes.   
Your husband dies in space. Cruel way to go, I must say...no body to   
bury."  
  
Shinobu's eyes explode with tears. "Oh, it is true!" she   
quietly sobs, leaning into the Canadian. "Nassur-kun's doomed to   
die!"  
  
Jamie looks surprised. "Nassur? Who says anything about you   
marrying him?"  
  
That statement catches Shinobu short. "Eh?!" she stares at   
the Canadian. "What are you trying to say?!"  
  
"You don't marry Nassur," he sighs.  
  
Stunned by Jamie's revelation, Shinobu shudders as a volcano   
explodes behind her. "What is this?!!" she growls, grabbing a whole   
bookcase and hefting it into the air. "Some unworthy tramp thinks she   
has the right to take MY Nassur-kun away from me?!! I get my hands on   
the bitch, she's dead!!!"  
  
Elsewhere in the school, Benten sneezes! Jamie sighs, then   
ducks as Shinobu angrily throws the bookcase away, burying Mendou and   
the guards under its mass!! "Boy, she's possessive, isn't she?" the   
Canadian muses to himself.  
  
Dropping to her knees, Shinobu is silhouetted by a lone   
spotlight. "Oh, the horror of it all!" she moans, taking microphone   
in hand. "Why?! Why is it always me?! Why am I the one who never   
wins the love of someone I'm interested in?! I lose Ataru-kun to Lum,   
I lose Mendou-san to Asuka, I lose Nassur-kun to some hussy and I   
can't possibly hope to marry Inaba-kun! Oh, woe is me!! Isn't there   
someone, anyone, out there who could love me...eh?!"  
  
She stops, looking left to see Jamie dozing off.   
"***HEY!!!!***" Shinobu screams at the Canadian through a megaphone.   
"***PAY ATTENTION!!!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!!***"  
  
"Eh?!" Jamie wakes with a yawn. "Oh, sorry, Miyaki-sensei! I   
keep dozing off when someone goes on those boring soliloquies!"  
  
Shinobu grabs the Canadian's hands. "Oh, Jamie, please tell   
me! Is there any light in my future?! Please! I have to know!"  
  
Jamie considers her plea, then sighs. "Yes, there is."  
  
"There is?!" she looks hopeful.  
  
"When your husband dies, you're pregnant...with twins," Jamie   
begins.  
  
Shinobu looks sad. "Oh, how horrible!!! They'll grow up   
without a father!!"  
  
"What makes you think that's horrible?!" Jamie looks confused.   
"Shinobu, for almost a year, I believed I lost my twins when Sandra   
was killed in a car accident. A friend of mine saved the fetuses,   
kept them alive long enough for them to be born. Phil and Lilibet are   
the last things I have left of Sandra. Besides, I have my wife."  
  
"But who would want to marry me when I have two children from   
another man?!" Shinobu sobs.  
  
"I know of someone," Jamie smiles.  
  
Hope springs in Shinobu's eyes. "And that someone loves you   
very much, cares for you very much, and is willing to help you raise   
Kooge-chan and Airashii-chan. Does that sound better?"  
  
"I...I guess so," Shinobu nods, wiping her face clean of   
tears. "Th-thanks, Jamie."  
  
She walks away. Jamie looks relieved. "Wait until she finds   
out that her new mate is not a man," he mutters to himself...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The End of the Circle! A Stranger   
Comes to Tomobiki" Part 2 of 2  
by Fred Herriot  
C/O Tuson Foreign Language Institute  
48-15 Myongil-dong, Kangdong-gu, Seoul 134-072, Korea  
gorgo@net.co.kr  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Twenty-ninth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei   
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "THE END OF THE CIRCLE! A STRANGER COMES TO   
TOMOBIKI," Ryuunosuke and Nagisa get a rude surprise when a mysterious   
Canadian teenager suddenly appears in their midst. The teen   
identifies himself as Jamie McTavish, their future son-in-law from the   
year 2002. Everyone is soon appraised of the problem. Jamie finds   
himself at the receiving end of many questions from many students,   
most of all Shinobu. She learns that in the future, she does not   
marry Nassur...and what is worse, she will become a widow shortly   
after she does marry. During the visit, Jamie senses that someone is   
spying on them, but does not see anyone. He meets Hazel, whom he   
befriends in the future. Jamie also meets Nassur, surprising the   
Vosian by the fact that he, a Terran, has trained himself to avoid the   
hunter's tracking powers...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
To that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Ah, the end of the day!" Mie yawns as students file their way   
out of Tomobiki High School. "Time to go home and sleep for ten   
hours!"  
  
"You can say that again," Shinobu stifles her own yawn.   
"Gods, I'll be glad when these exams are over with."  
  
"Then again, what's to be so excited about?" Momoe muses.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kumiko looks curious.  
  
"After school, we've got cram school to go through," Momoe   
reminds everyone. "Our torture isn't over with yet."  
  
"Doesn't matter to me," Kumiko giggles. "My fiance and I'll   
be living in Sendai after I'm done exams here."  
  
"You, too, eh?!" Natsuko laughs.  
  
Watching them go are Jamie and Ryuunosuke. The time-displaced   
Canadian notices a sad look on his mother-in-law's face. "What's   
wrong, Mom?" he gently inquires. "You seem lost."  
  
"Eh?" Ryuunosuke looks surprised, as if Jamie interrupted her.   
"Did you say something, Jamie?"  
  
"I said you look lost," he repeats. "What's wrong?"  
  
The tomboy looks down. "Oh, I was just thinking about how   
happy Momoe and the others are leaving this place."  
  
"You're jealous of them, aren't you?"  
  
Ryuunosuke considers the question, then nods. "Yeah, I am.   
Then again, what should I expect? They're marrying into a pretty rich   
family and are moving to a nice place to start the rest of their   
lives. I'm still stuck in this place 'cause I don't have any money to   
relocate to somewhere different."  
  
"If you do move, then how'm I supposed to meet your daughter?"   
Jamie gently probes, winking at her. "Believe me, adversity does   
wonders for one's character. Why do you think most people don't want   
to cross you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she looks confused.  
  
Jamie considers his words. "I've always wondered why your   
father did what he did to you. Then I remember that he didn't have   
much of a good life to start with. He had to fight for everything he   
has, what little he does have. He probably had to fight to win the   
love of your mother. Then he lost her. He probably then realized   
that you'd go through the same type of shit he went through, therefore   
he, in his own way, tried to prepare you as best as he could to face   
the cruel world he fought every day of his life. He may deep down be   
angry that he lost his wife, but I dont't believe for an instant that   
he doesn't love you. I think he loves you very much."  
  
Silence falls over them as Ryuunosuke considers the Canadian's   
words. "Maybe that's true. Then again, he is all I've got, except   
Nagisa. I can't just reject Dad like Ataru rejected his parents. I   
don't have rich relatives to fall back on like Ataru does." A curious   
look then crosses her face. "By the way, Jamie, if you know Lum, does   
that mean Ataru came back to Tomobiki?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Jamie nods. "He came back ten years ago   
according to Amora...in my time, that is. Actually, he was my   
homeroom teacher when I went to school here."  
  
Ryuunosuke looks surprised. "He actually came back?! I   
always believed he hated this place. He didn't spare much time in   
getting out of it when the mood finally struck him."  
  
"Well, personally, I don't understand what did prompt him to   
return," Jamie muses. "I know he berated us all the time, saying we   
were just as bad as his class when he was a teenager. I guess he just   
didn't like to see us go through the same sort of shit he went through   
when he was a student."  
  
"Oh, did he ever go through shit," Ryuunosuke moans. "We   
always used him as the convenient excuse to blame all our problems on.   
None of us had the guts to realize that it was because of ALL of us   
that shit happened here, not just Ataru. I just find it crazy that he   
would find it in his heart to forgive us, even seven years from now."  
  
The Canadian considers the question. "Maybe deep down, he   
hasn't really forgiven you for what you've done to him. He certainly   
hasn't forgotten what's happened. Believe me, I've no love of bullies   
myself...and I can tell that he was bullied a lot. It reflects in the   
way he goes after people sometimes. Bullying and hazing don't go on   
for long in his class...especially now that he has Koishii and Ainba   
around to help him enforce discipline."  
  
The tomboy remembers one name. "Koishii's Lum's kid, right?"   
she muses.  
  
"Yep," Jamie nods, then fishes out his wallet to extract a   
picture. "That's her," he points at one person.  
  
Ryuunosuke looks, her eyes bulging at what she sees. "Holy   
shit!!! Are those for real?!!"  
  
"They're very real," Jamie's eyes roll.  
  
Ryuunosuke stares at the Canadian. "You don't seem too   
interested."  
  
"Hey, as I keep saying, I'm already taken," Jamie reminds her.   
"Besides, I don't find that part of a woman's physique really   
attractive. If you seen one pair, you've seen them all."  
  
"No shit!" she blinks.  
  
"Then again," Jamie stares at the picture, "...her eyes are   
quite lovely. If I hadn't met Dansei-chan, I might've taken interest   
in her."  
  
Ryuunosuke stares at the Canadian. "Eyes?! You like a   
woman's eyes?!"  
  
"Sure," Jamie stares into her eyes. "Besides, looking at you,   
I can see where Dansei-chan got her lovely eyes from."  
  
Steam gushes from Ryuunosuke's collar at Jamie's words.   
"Th-thanks..." she deleriously gags, then blinks as realization dawns   
on her. "Wait a sec!! 'DANSEI?!?!'"  
  
"That's your daughter's name," Jamie sighs. "Dansei Fujinami.   
At present, Mrs. Dansei McTavish."  
  
A volcano explodes from Ryuunosuke's forehead! "You...you're   
saying my daughter's name is 'Dansei?!!' What type of name is   
that?!!"  
  
"Go ask your dad," Jamie sighs.  
  
With a mindless roar, Ryuunosuke charges into the school. A   
second later, part of the roof explodes as Mr. Fujinami flies into the   
sky!! "GET IT STRAIGHT, YOU FOOL!!!!" Ryuunosuke's voice echoes from   
inside. "SHE'S A ***GIRL!!!!!!***"  
  
"I'm on Mars...!!!" the old janitor wails as he breaks past   
escape velocity to warp speed!  
  
"What was that about?!" a voice inquires from behind Jamie.  
  
Jamie looks up to see Nassur standing behind him staring into   
the sky. "Oh, don't mind Mom, Nassur," the Canadian smiles. "She   
just out to get some exercise."  
  
"So I see," the Vosian sighs as he sits beside Jamie. "So,   
what brings you here anyway?"  
  
Jamie looks confused. "What sort of question is that?"  
  
"I don't believe you came here by accident," Nassur stares at   
him.  
  
"Actually, I came here because a stupid underwear-stealing   
druid can't take the fact that I married the woman **I** wanted to   
marry!" disgust creeps into Jamie's voice.  
  
Nassur looks at Jamie. "Oh? I seem to get the feeling that   
you're here for some other reason than a magician's crazed whim."  
  
"Well, if Alex does have another reason to send me seventeen   
years back into the past, I'll pound it out of him when I get back to   
2002," Jamie massages the bridge of his nose. "Then again, you may be   
right. Alex normally has loads of reasons for pulling some of the   
garbage he does, reasons that normally don't become clear until much   
later, if at all. I suppose we'll just have to wait until whatever is   
going to happen does happen."  
  
"I suppose so," a wry smile crosses Nassur's face, then his   
eyes glow. "Oh, hi, Lum-chan."  
  
"Hi, Nassur-chan, Jamie," the Oni lands in front of them.   
"Listen, are you two busy right now?"  
  
The two hunters look at each other, then back to Lum. "Um,   
not really," Nassur shrugs. "Why?"  
  
"Well, Shutaro is throwing a small get-together at the   
Tarouzakura later," Lum explains. "He's invited everyone to come   
relax. After all, most of our exams are done."  
  
"Well, I don't see any harm in that," Nassur shrugs, then   
looks at Jamie. "What about you?"  
  
"Must I?" the Canadian sighs. "I prefer to have as little to   
do with the whole of Mendou's family as possible."  
  
"I'm sure Mendou'll behave himself," the Vosian chuckles.  
  
"He better," Jamie growls, "...or I might end up seriously   
changing history!"  
  
Lum and Nassur laugh at that assertion...  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, people gather on blankets under the flowing   
branches of the Tarouzakura. Since the weather is pleasant, there is   
little call for heavier clothing. Nassur stares at the growing tree   
over their heads. "This tree seems to be turning out much better than   
your last one, Shutaro," he glances at Mendou.  
  
"Thank you, Nassur-san," the scion of Japan's richest family   
smiles, looking up. "It seems that the Spirit War eliminated most of   
the evil power which dwelt in the previous trees. At least Moroboshi   
isn't around to wreck this one like he did the last one."  
  
"Oh, is that what you think, eh?!" an annoyed Lum glares at   
Mendou. "*I* remember that it was *your* katana that cut open the   
last tree, not Darling!"  
  
Mendou flushes as everyone else laughs. "I can see why Mrs.   
Moroboshi never wanted anything to do with that guy," Jamie whispers   
to Megane.  
  
"Smart girl," the guards' leader chuckles, then realizes   
something. "So, you say that Ataru finally marries Lum," he inquires   
in a louder voice.  
  
It has the desired reaction. "What?!!" Mendou bolts up in   
rage, snap-drawing his katana. "Who says that slime will marry   
Lum-san...?!!"  
  
Lum bops Mendou with a sledgehammer! "*Tcha*, who gave you   
the right to say anything about MY marriage plans, Shutaro?!!"  
  
Everyone laughs even louder. "Like father, like son," Jamie   
shakes his head. "They might as well have been twins!"  
  
"You mean you have to put up to Mendou's kid in your time?!"   
Kakugari chuckles. "We pity you."  
  
"Ah, but we've got ways of keeping controls on Tetsubou,"   
Jamie scratches his chin. "And they're all called 'Takonba.'"  
  
"'Takonba?!'" Nassur looks surprised. "That's a Vosian name.   
You mean to say that Mendou's son will marry a Vosian girl?"  
  
"Yes, much to his chagrin," Jamie nibbles on some fried   
octopus tentacles. "You see, Takonba has one great passion, one I   
think you'd loudly approve of," he stares at Mendou.  
  
"How so?" the scion of Japan's richest family looks curious.  
  
"She raises these," Jamie holds up a sample of what he is   
eating.  
  
Mendou blinks. "She's an octopus farmer?!"  
  
Jamie nods. "Well, isn't that nice," Mendou smiles. "I guess   
my son must be quite a happy man."  
  
"Well, he seems willing to accept the situation," Jamie   
chuckles.  
  
Mendou nods, then turns his attention to Shinobu and Lum.   
"That's not the whole story, is it?" Benten whispers to Jamie.  
  
"Not really," the Canadian chuckles. "You see, Tetsubou's   
*afraid* of octopus!"  
  
Benten falls over on hearing that. The bodyguards burst out   
in a peal of delighted giggles. Mendou sneezes! Meanwhile, Hazel has   
taken notice of something. "Jamie-kun, what's this?" she reaches   
behind him and pulls out his pistol.  
  
"Hey!" the Canadian gasps, grabbing the weapon from her before   
she could thumb the trigger. "Be careful with that, Hazel-chan. This   
isn't a stun pistol, you know."  
  
Everyone takes a close look at the weapon. "You mean this is   
what you use when you go hunting," Benten looks curious.  
  
"The very same," Jamie ejects the magazine, clears the firing   
chamber of the round loaded in, then hands it pistol-grip first to the   
Fukunokami. "An Israeli Desert Eagle .357 Magnum semi-automatic. Ten   
shots plus one in the pipe. Good range is three hundred metres,   
although I'd prefer to be up close and personal when I kill someone."  
  
Benten feels the Desert Eagle's weight. "Shit, this must be   
nasty when you use it on someone."  
  
"Well," Jamie holds up a round. "It's good because each   
bullet delivers a massive amount of shock damage to the target when it   
hits. My aim when I nail someone is to put him down fast and hard.   
If you try to be merciful, you're only inviting retaliation."  
  
Mendou looks at the magazine. "These are unjacketed rounds,"   
he stares at the Canadian.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You know these type of rounds are illegal."  
  
"True," Jamie takes the magazine away from Mendou. "But for   
the last two years, my targets have almost all been Vosian terrorists.   
As Nassur can attest, lead poisoning is something Vosians are   
succeptible to. If the physical damage doesn't do the trick, the   
lead'll get them in the end."  
  
"That sounds so cruel," Shinobu looks sick.  
  
"Is it?" Jamie stares at her. "What's so cruel about hunting   
people who would kill you without a second's hesitation? I've gone   
after animals whose acts would make Jeffrey Dalhmer and Jack the   
Ripper look like Sunday school choirboys. People who push drugs that   
would make crack coccaine seem like a morning cup of coffee for the   
affect it has on people. It's not a pretty world I work in,   
Miyaki-sensei. I don't make any illusions about it. You shouldn't   
try to delude yourself either."  
  
Everyone save Nassur is taken aback by Jamie's honesty. "I   
guess not," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"I guess that must be the way your life's been too, eh,   
Nassur," Mie stares at the Vosian.  
  
"More or less," Nassur nods. "Then again, I wouldn't be so   
blatant when I'm asked to talk about it."  
  
"'Nothing feels better than the truth,'" Jamie quotes.   
"Lecasur said that."  
  
"That's true," Nassur nods.  
  
"Shit, Nassur, you can't get away with much with him around,"   
Benten chortles, thumbing Jamie.  
  
"I guess not," the Vosian looks embarrassed.  
  
Everyone laughs as Jamie takes his pistol back, reloads it,   
then returns it to the back of his pants. "Hey, if you think you're   
so hot with that sucker, how'd you like to prove it!" Benten dares.  
  
Jamie shrugs. "Okay."  
  
Minutes later, everyone steps onto a hundred-metre pistol   
range. Nassur and Jamie are directed to separate firing lanes. "I'll   
have the targets set up," Mendou smiles, then gestures to a couple of   
his soldiers.  
  
"Not THOSE targets, I hope!" Lum growls.  
  
Everyone notices that the targets have crude pictures of   
Ataru's face sketched on them. Mendou sweats as he receives a   
withering glance from the Oni, then quickly gestures to his troops.   
In minutes, plain targets are erected. "Okay, are you ready?!" Benten   
takes a referee's position beside her husband. "Five, four, three,   
two, one...go!"  
  
Jamie snap-draws the Desert Eagle, brings it to bear on   
target, then blasts away. Fire belches from the muzzle as the rounds   
thunder downrange. In comparison, Nassur's particle blaster is very   
quiet. As soon as the last round is fired, Jamie pulls the pistol   
back to wait for Nassur to complete his shots. "Okay!" Benten   
announces when Nassur is done. "Hazel, check the targets out."  
  
"Aw, this is horrible!" the young hybrid stares at Jamie's   
target. "Only one hit. Jamie-kun, I think your sights are way off!!"  
  
Nassur stares at the target from his position. "I don't   
believe it," a touch of admiration enters his voice.  
  
"Believe what?" Benten looks curious.  
  
The Vosian stares at Jamie. "A one-hole shot. I heard it was   
possible, but to this day, I've never seen it done. Excellent   
shooting."  
  
"Eh?!" Hazel stares at her teacher. "You mean to say..." she   
gasps, then stares at the target, "...ALL the shots went through this   
ONE hole?!!"  
  
"Is that possible?!!" Lum gasps.  
  
Hazel looks behind the target to see all ten shells stumble   
out of a single hole they made in the concrete wall. "Wow!!!" is all   
she can say.  
  
"A sweeper in my time named Ryo Saeba taught me that," Jamie   
ejects the old magazine from his pistol, then loads a new one. "It's   
great when you're out to defeat electronic alarms and things like   
that."  
  
The girls gape awestruck at the Canadian. "He's fantastic!"   
Momoe sighs.  
  
"He's the best I've ever seen!" Natsuko echoes.  
  
"And he's going to be MY son-in-law!" Ryuunosuke proudly   
declares.  
  
The other girls angrily glare at the tomboy. "DON'T RUB IT   
IN, RYUUNOSUKE!!!!!!"  
  
"Chee!" Ryuunosuke shudders, sweat pouring down her forehead.   
"What's your big problem?!"  
  
"Don't mind them, Mom," Jamie smiles, walking up to her.   
"Well, since I don't expect a rescue to come today, where do I get to   
crash out?"  
  
"He should stay with Ryuunosuke," Lum proposes.  
  
"And have him put up to Ryuunosuke's old man?" Benten warns.  
  
"Good point," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"Why not with Lum?" Shinobu proposes.  
  
"No, that's not a good idea," the Oni shakes her head.  
  
"Why not?!" the Fukunokami looks curious. "You wouldn't be   
able to harm him much and Jariten won't be much of a problem either."  
  
"But what about Darling's parents?" Lum warns. "Do we really   
want to expose Jamie to them?"  
  
"Good point," Benten nods after considering her friend's   
warning.  
  
"He can sleep in one of the spare cabins on 'Renegade,'" Hazel   
proposes.  
  
"That doesn't seem like a bad idea," Nassur nods.  
  
"I guess that's the plan, then," Jamie sighs.  
  
He looks left to see Hazel winking at him. *Or is it...?*  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Jamie relaxes aboard "Renegade." "Shit,   
Alex, can't you finally learn to leave enough alone for once?!" he   
snarls to himself as he stares at the deckhead. "You hated it when I   
chose Dansei-chan over every other girl in the school, so you turned   
around and tried every trick in the book to get me hooked to someone   
else. I'm going to like it when you get shipped off to Australia   
where you won't be able to hassle me again..."  
  
His voice trails off as he senses someone approach. Looking   
left, he sees Hazel standing at the doorway to his cabin. "Hi," she   
meekly smiles.  
  
"Hazel-chan," Jamie blinks. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't I come see you?" the hybrid steps into the room, her   
hands clasped behind her back.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the Canadian muses.  
  
"I'm not a little kid, you know," Hazel sits on the bed beside   
him. "I might be fourteen, but that doesn't mean I don't know   
anything."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Jamie sighs.  
  
They stare at each other. "Um...can I ask you something?" she   
ventures.  
  
"What is it?" he quietly inquires.  
  
She considers the question, then looks at him. "Do you love   
me?"  
  
Jamie faints! "What brought THAT on?!!"  
  
"Because I think...I'm falling in love with you," Hazel   
hesitanly replies, trying to put her feelings into words. "I mean...I   
feel something for you. I know you're from the future...but there's a   
part of me that says that doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh, Hazel!" Jamie sighs, sitting up. "Do you have any idea   
how much trouble we go through in the future because of   
our...attraction for each other?"  
  
The hybrid looks surprised. "You do love me."  
  
Jamie pauses, then nods. "Yes, I do love you. At least, I   
consider you more of a special friend than I do anyone else. That's   
not the point. However, by the time we're together on a regular   
basis, you've already recognized your future husband and I'm together   
with Ryuunosuke's daughter."  
  
"But I want...I wish I recognized you!!" Hazel cries.  
  
The Canadian looks like he would not mind being a party to   
that idea. "I realize that, Hazel-chan. But you see...part of the   
problem is that there are other people would would gladly see us   
together, regardless of what Hamachi or Dansei-chan believe."  
  
"'Hamachi?'" Hazel repeats the name. "He's my fiance, right?"  
  
Jamie nods. "Yes. He's had nothing but garbage throughout   
his life. In a sense, it's just as bad as what you went through. The   
point is, he's my friend. And I wouldn't be any sort of friend to   
him, not to mention any sort of husband to Dansei-chan, if I allowed   
my attraction to you to get out of control. The same goes for you,   
too. You don't come close to becoming Dansei-chan's friend for a long   
time after you two meet. Believe it or not, Alex...the guy who sent   
me back in time...tried to feed into that, tried to pull Dansei-chan   
and I apart so that I could be together with you."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Hazel inquires. "'Dansei?!'   
What type of name is that for a girl?!"  
  
"That's not the point!" Jamie snaps, shocking the hybrid with   
the force of his voice. "Besides, there's Hamachi to remember!"  
  
Hazel moves to reply, but finds she cannot say anything in   
response to the Canadian's words. "I still want to love you," she   
finally utters.  
  
Jamie looks sympathetic. "Wait until you meet Hamachi,   
Hazel-chan," he gently places a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be   
saying a different tune then."  
  
"I hope so," Hazel smiles, then leans up to deliver a chaste   
kiss on his lips. "Good night, Jamie-kun."  
  
"Good night, Hazel-chan," he sighs.  
  
The hybrid walks out of the room. As soon as she is out of   
sight, she allows tears to flow down her cheek. Running to the upper   
ramparts of the "Renegade," she sits down, allowing sobs to wrack her   
body. It is there that Benten finds Hazel several minutes later.   
"Hey, kid, you okay?" she gently probes.  
  
Hazel looks up, surprised. "Benten-sensei...?"  
  
The Fukunokami sits beside Hazel. "Jamie sent me up here. He   
told me about your little talk down below. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Oh, it's not fair!" Hazel moans, leaning into Benten's side.   
"He's the cutest, smartest, nicest guy I've ever seen! He doesn't   
seem to care that I'm half-Ipraedies! He doesn't stare at me like   
other boys would! Why?! Why do I have to meet him and then learn I   
can't have him?!"  
  
"Fate's like that," Benten sighs, gently hugging the sobbing   
Hazel. "It gives us a load of shit, then sees how we can handle it.   
Besides, didn't Jamie say that you've got someone waiting for you in   
the future?"  
  
"But seventeen years...?" Hazel looks up at her teacher.  
  
"Is a long time, especially to someone like me," Benten nods.   
"But for you, it's only three Age Days plus a bit. Is it really that   
long?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hazel shakes her head, then her eyes glow.   
"Who's there?!!"  
  
In response, a canister lands in front of the two women. It   
explodes, projecting a cloud of noxious fumes, causing both Benten and   
Hazel to cough and wheeze. "Shit, gas...!!" the former gags before   
succumbing to unconsciousness. "Nassur..."  
  
Darkness overwhelms them...  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened here?!!" Nassur demands.  
  
Minutes after Benten and Hazel were attacked, Jamie and the   
Vosian stand over the spot where they were. The Canadian has the gas   
canister in hand. Taking a whiff, Jamie recoils in horror. "Shit,   
this is Senyak-12 knockout gas!! Someone's kidnapped your wife and   
Hazel-chan, Nassur!"  
  
"Who could it have been?!" Nassur demands. "Senyak-Twelve?!   
Never heard of it!"  
  
"You wouldn't because it hasn't been invented yet," Jamie   
looks grim. "It seems Alex, despite his obnoxiousness, is on the   
money again. Someone's come back in time. For what is anyone's   
guess."  
  
"To alter history by the looks of it," Nassur shakes his head.   
"But I don't understand. Hazel and Benten are, I admit, not really   
important in the galactic scheme of things...unless it's me they're   
after. Jamie, do you fight people who still support the Mikado's   
cause in your time?"  
  
"They're my primary targets," Jamie rolls up his left sleeve   
to reveal a tattoo of a red Vosian cygnet devouring the innards of a   
black cygnet. "My organization is known as the *an'san-Mikado*.   
Killing Mikado Marines and neo-Mikadoites is my favourite sport, so to   
speak. But then again," the Canadian gets a far-away look on his   
face, "...if it's the person responsible for the Mikado's death   
they're after, they should've targetted Lum and Reiko, not Benten and   
Hazel."  
  
Nassur blinks, quickly comprehending (and not believing) who   
the person who performed the deed could be. "Which means...?" he   
prods.  
  
Jamie looks frightfully grim. "It's Hazel they're after.   
Kill her now and she won't be alive to lead the hybrids in the   
future."  
  
The Vosian looks incensed. "Over my dead body they'll get   
away with that!" he snarls, turning to walk inside "Renegade" to get   
his gear. "Let's go find..."  
  
Before he could finish his statement, Jamie's hand chops him   
at the neck! "Sorry about that, Nassur," he grunts as he gently   
lowers the unconscious Vosian to the deck. "But I happen to have an   
idea as to who EXACTLY this creep is. And if I'm right, you won't   
stand much of a chance against him!"  
  
Nassur moans as the Canadian runs off...  
  
* * *  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!!" Benten snarls. "Who are you,   
anyway?!!"  
  
Benten and Hazel are now trussed up against an I-beam in the   
middle of an uncompleted tower in downtown Tomobiki. Surrounding them   
are a team of Vosians, over a half-dozen in number, all dressed alike   
in the same model of jumpsuit, similar to the blue-and-silver jumpsuit   
Nassur once wore. Their leader is a gentleman about Nassur's age with   
dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes. "That, my dear, is none of your   
concern...yet," he mirthlessly giggles. "Let's just say that I'm here   
on business...personal business, that is."  
  
"What sort of business could that be, slime?!" the Fukunokami   
growls.  
  
That earns her a vicious slap across the cheek! "Careful,   
recognition bait!!" the leader cautions. "Personally, I can't see   
what Nassur sees in you anyway! He should've stayed loyal to his   
people instead of seeking a boozing, brawling, chain-welding,   
short-life tramp like you!"  
  
Benten growls. "You mean stay loyal to the Mikado, eh?!" she   
snarls. "I figured you to be a Mikado hunter! Nassur's warned me   
about your kind!"  
  
"I?!" he looks miffed. "I don't serve that pathetic has-been!   
He's due to fall in a half-year anyway! Who cares about a failure   
like that?! Forget it, short-life! I work for myself! It doesn't   
give me as many headaches!!"  
  
The Fukunokami blinks as she realizes something. So does   
Hazel. "You're from the future!" the hybrid exclaims. "What are you   
doing in your own past?!"  
  
The leader glares icily at Hazel, then grabs her by her hair,   
drawing a vicious knife from his belt at the same time to stroke   
against her neck. "You're too smart for your own good, half-breed!"   
he snaps. "Yes, I'm from eighteen years in your future; eighteen   
years you won't live to see if I have something to say about it!!"  
  
"What?!!" Benten gasps.  
  
She is frozen by that icy glare. "Eighteen years from now,   
the governor of Colony One-hundred hires this gene-trash to arrest my   
son Mansur for his support of neo-Mikadoite operations in that part of   
the Confederation," he explains. "My only son...killed by this   
half-breed daughter of an Ipraedies and an *azhis'f*...!!"  
  
"Wrong, Kasur!!!" a voice snarls. "*I* killed Mansur, not   
Hazel!!!"  
  
Everyone gasps, then turn in the direction of an   
elevator...just as a Desert Eagle thunders...  
  
* * *  
  
"Someone from the future trying to kill Hazel-chan?!!" Lum   
gasps in response to Nassur's explaination. "But...why?!!"  
  
"Ask whoever the creep is...or Jamie when he comes back!" the   
Vosian winces as he rubs the back of his neck. He is relaxing with   
Lum and the others by the "Renegade's" boarding hatch. "Damn, he   
knows all the weak spots on a Vosian's body. I've never been hit like   
this before, not even by Varanko or Dake-chan!!"  
  
"Then, where's Jamie?!" Shinobu looks afraid.  
  
"Right here," a voice utters.  
  
Everyone spins around to see Benten and Hazel stumble out of   
the darkness. "Benten!!! Hazel!!!" Nassur gasps as he runs over to   
fiercely embrace them. "Are you two okay?!!"  
  
"We're fine, thanks to Jamie!!" Benten nods, still shaken by   
what she just witnessed. "Shit, Nassur, you should've seen him! He   
just walked and started blowing them away without so much as a   
by-you-leave!! It's no wonder they call him 'Iceman!'"  
  
Shinobu's terrified scream punctuates the moment as Jamie   
walks out of the shadows, carting behind him a trolley heaped with   
bodies covered by a tarp. "Hi, everyone!" the Canadian meekly waves   
as he stops to relax. "Shit, now I know what the undertakers go   
through after I wipe out a company's worth of these bastards!! Hey,   
Nassur, c'mere..." the Canadian notions the Vosian over, then pulls   
back the tarp. "Recognize him?"  
  
Nassur looks. "Kasur?!!" disbelief cross his face. "I don't   
believe it!!!"  
  
"Believe it," Jamie nods. To everyone else's stunned looks,   
he explains. "Kasur's an old classmate of his," he gestures to   
Nassur. "Like Nassur, he broke away from the Mikado...but instead of   
becoming an independent gun-for-hire, he became a first-class   
terrorist, not to mention the Vosian equivalent of a white   
supremacist. He believed that it was the divine right of sensitive   
psi-hunters like himself and Nassur to rule the Vosian   
Confederation...by force, if necessary. For seventeen years,   
organizations like mine have been seeking to put him down once and for   
all."  
  
"So why did he come back in time to kill Hazel-chan?" Lum   
inquires.  
  
"Easily explained," Jamie smiles. "A year ago, my time, Hazel   
and I teamed up to hunt his son, Mansur. He was a gun-runner working   
out of Colony One-hundred. People credited Hazel with his fall, but I   
was the one who pulled the trigger. In my business, it doesn't pay to   
advertise what you've done beforehand."  
  
"I guess not," Lum numbly nods.  
  
Hazel faces Jamie. "It seems I owe you my life," she sighs.  
  
"What are friends for?" he winks.  
  
"You're more than a friend to me," she smiles, then embraces   
him.  
  
Suddenly, there is a flash of light. "A-HEM!!!!" an incensed   
voice is heard from behind Nassur. "Kindly unhand MY husband,   
Hazel...or you won't live long enough to marry Hamachi!!!"  
  
Everyone spins around. "Dansei-chan!!!" Jamie looks relieved.  
  
Now standing there is a girl about Ryuunosuke's age, looking   
very much like the tomboy save for her black hair being longer and   
tied in a ponytail like Nagisa's. She is dressed in a ruffled blouse   
and designer slacks, a crusader-type longsword in hand. Her brown   
eyes glitter on seeing the Canadian. "JAMIE-KUN!!!!!!" she squeals as   
she leaps over Hazel to embrace him.  
  
"What took you so long?!!" Jamie passionately kisses her.  
  
"Traffic!!" Dansei McTavish (nee Fujinami) purrs. "C'mon!!   
Ainba's spell'll take us and...jeez!!!" she gasps on seeing the   
trolley and its gristly cargo. "Shit, Jamie-kun, I can't take you   
anywhere without you killing a bunch of terrorists, can't I?!!"  
  
"Hey, it's my job, remember?!!" Jamie laughs.  
  
"True," Dansei laughs, then looks over to see a dumbfounded   
Ryuunosuke staring at her. "Hi, Mom."  
  
The elder Fujinami is unable to say a thing. "C'mon,   
Dansei-chan!!" Jamie warmly embraces his wife. "Let's go home! I   
want to still pound Alex into the dirt for sending me back here   
without telling me why!!"  
  
"I'm afraid there's a lineup this time!" Dansei sighs, then   
her eyes glitter with unbelievable passion. "Oh, Jamie-kun, the fact   
that you were gone nearly tore my heart in two!" she swoons. "I   
missed the daily presence of your manliness within me! The fact that   
I could not feel the full expression of your love made me starve!"  
  
Everyone flushes red with embarrassment. "As did I miss my   
daily basking of the true womanhood which you hid for so long under a   
man's guise, Dansei-chan," Jamie's eyes glitter with equal passion.   
"The fact that you were gone almost made me die, for I had no place to   
unleash the lustful animal within me!"  
  
"Hey!!" Shinobu suddenly appears beside them. "What type of   
people are you anyway?! Do they actually allow you to behave like   
that in the future...?!!"  
  
Jamie and Dansei suddenly turn on her, the heat of their rage   
setting the very air afire. "***MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS,   
MIYAKI-SENSEI!!!!!! WE'RE MARRIED, REMEMBER?!?!?!***"  
  
"S-s-sorry," Shinobu fearfully stammers.  
  
Dansei then points her sword to the sky. "Sword of Scotia,   
back to 2002 and don't spare the horses!!"  
  
A glow emits from the blade. Seconds later, Jamie, Dansei and   
the trolley carrying the Canadian's victims disappear from 1984.   
Everyone blinks, then stare dumbfoundedly at each other. "Who WERE   
those two, anyway?!!" Megane wonders.  
  
Hazel and Ryuunosuke stare at the spot where Jamie and Dansei   
were. "My son-in-law...and my daughter," the tomboy muses, then looks   
at the hybrid. "And you friends, by the sound of it."  
  
"I wanted more out of Jamie-kun that that, Ryuunosuke," Hazel   
sighs.  
  
"I know," Ryuunosuke nods. "Well, if that's what the future   
is going to bring for us, then I say it'll be a great future!!"  
  
A tidal wave swamps her!! "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!" Mr.   
Fujinami roars. "I'LL NEVER ALLOW SUCH PERVERSIONS TO OCCUR TO **MY**   
FAMILY!!!!!!"  
  
He flies into orbit a second later! "IT'S ***MY*** FAMILY   
NOW, YOU OLD GOAT!!!!!!" Ryuunosuke screams.  
  
"I love the sea...!!" the old janitor wails as he flies   
away...  
  
*** The End...Or Is It? ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: For so long, he's lucked out when it came to finding   
companionship among the fairer sex. But now, Mark Onsen's luck is   
changing as a present from the starts literally drops into his lap   
thanks to Lum. Can he handle the beautiful, innocent Ayanba or will   
he regret what he wished for? Come back for "Onsen Gets The Girl" and   
find out!  
**** **** **** 


	40. Onsen Gets The Girl (by Mike Smith) (Sto...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
"Onsen Gets The Girl"  
By Mike Smith  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirtieth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko   
Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: For those interested, here are some Vosian cultural   
terms:  
  
trench wave-One whose brainwave pattern is so low,   
they are beneath one's notice.  
short-life -Term for non-Vosians whose lifespans   
are shorter than 500 years.  
recognition bait -Someone who marries a Vosian for purely   
aesthetic reasons, usually applied to a short-life female wanting to extend   
her lifespan.  
cruising the waves-Psi-linking.  
link-headed-One who's *pe'cha* with many.  
crest wave-Opposite of trench wave.  
stonehead-One who refuses to psi-link.  
no track -One with no tracking abilities.  
no wave -One whose brainwave patterns cannot be sensed   
by a Vosian's powers. Yehisrites and Sagussans fit into this category.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Seven hundred years ago.  
  
Earth's solar system was visited by a large starship. Overcrowded   
and in a state of ill-repair, the ship was on a quest to find a new home   
somewhere among the stars. Its voyage began nearly thirteen hundred years   
previously on a planet named Vos. At that time, Vos was changing in the   
worst possible way...or so thought the original members of the crew and the   
ship's 900 passengers. No longer was Vos a planet of many nations and   
cultures...but a homogenous society under the rule of Lecasur. The   
formation and strengthening of a true world body was only beginning.   
Soon, the originals feared, their ways would die out within a few   
generations. So, they packed their belongings and beliefs and secretly   
boarded a ship to leave for a new home where they hoped their ways would   
survive and prosper.  
  
The colony ship went to many suitable worlds, only to find they   
possessed indigenous intelligent life forming their own societies. Some   
colonists disembarked, such as a sect calling themselves Seishins, who   
merged with a like native sect on Uru. Most remained aboard to find a   
planet more suitable. Eventually, the ship's compliment grew...as the ship's   
state of repair disintegrated to the point where a disaster became inevitable.  
  
In Earth's system, the disaster occurred.  
  
A failure in the warp drive caused the ship to experience a core   
breach which would destroy it and anyone unlucky enough to be aboard.   
The colonists and crew rushed for the escape pods and shuttles, now   
inadequate for the present compliment, to escape to safety on Earth or   
Triton. In the end, barely three-quarters of the shipboard population of   
12,000 escaped before it was destroyed.  
  
Parents held their children, husbands held their wives as the cold   
and vacuum of space took their lives. Some elected to end their lives before   
the ship destroyed itself while others prayed vainly for a rescue which would   
never come. When the end came, only one would survive: a young girl,   
preserved in cryostasis since the journey's beginning, worshipped as a deity   
by a sect whose members refused to abandon her to fate, floating asleep,   
unsuspecting, in her chamber.  
  
Seven Terran centuries would pass before fate took a hand in   
awakening her...  
  
* * *  
  
A tiger-striped scout enters Earth's solar system. Unlike the Vosian   
colony ship, it isn't in any danger of destruction. At her helm is a teenage   
Oni girl. Lum is returning home from an impromptu visit with her parents.   
It was a pretty standard visit, just an exercise to keep informed about the   
latest events in her family and friends back on Uru. However, Lum felt   
depressed. She wanted Ataru to accompany her to Uru and visit his future   
in-laws. She even asked Ataru as the rules of their pre-nuptial agreement   
stated. Ataru agreed but made the mistake of asking his grandmother for   
permission to leave Earth. Nagaiwakai, to his disappointment, refused to   
grant him leave. *Almost home,* Lum sighs. *Mom and Dad looked   
well...but I wish Darling could've come. He wanted to go, but Grandma   
wouldn't let him. Sometimes Grandma can be such a dork! Darling wanted   
to go; why did she refuse to grant him permission?*  
  
Lum's short-range scanners pick up something ahead. Lum turns to   
the scanner controls to see what it is. The computer shows a perfectly   
rectangular object, barely two metres long by a metre wide and about a   
metre thick, now about 20,000 metres ahead of her ship, closing fast due to   
her own speed. There is no propulsion system and only weak lifesigns.   
"Oh, some space debris," Lum thinks aloud. "Probably something left from   
one of Earth's space probes...or one of Oyuki-chan's." Lum turns to her   
cargo teleporter's remote control unit. "I'll bring it aboard anyway," a hint   
of curiosity appears in her voice. "Who knows; it may be valuable!"  
  
With quick movements of her fingers, a small chamber activates a   
wide bluish beam behind her. The object in question soon materializes.   
Lum notices it is without much in the way of damage to its gleaming gold   
surface. Written on it are several crudely painted markings which look like   
some sort of unrecognizable language. "*Tcha!*" she gasps in awe as she   
takes a tricorder to look for anything dangerous to her or her ship. She is   
further shocked by the readings. "There's a lifeform inside...but the metal's   
too dense for me to find out what planet it's from," Lum gasps. "But...this   
doesn't look like an escape pod or any kind...and the language isn't one I've   
seen before. Maybe I should take it to Earth and show it to Koosei at school   
tomorrow. He'll know."  
  
Lum finishes her scan, then returns to her seat to continue her   
voyage home...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, at his office in Tomobiki High, the Principal is   
sitting at his desk, having his tea with his constant companion Kotatsuneko   
when Mark Onsen enters. "You wanted to see me this morning, sir?" the   
vice-principal gruffly inquires, wondering why his boss wanted to see him   
so early in the day.  
  
The Principal turns away from the two-metre tall cat-ghost. A sly   
smile crosses his thin face. "Oh, Mark," he points to a waiting chair.   
"Please come in and take a seat. Kota-chan and I were just having morning   
tea."  
  
"Thanks, sir," Onsen mumbles as he sits. He was used to the   
presence of Kotatsuneko in the Principal's office. Sometimes, Onsen drank   
tea with the silent feline spirit. He was a good listener if anything else.   
"What do you want to see me about?" he inquires.  
  
"I'd like to discuss Koosei Ryooki," his superior offers him a cup of   
tea. "Tea?"  
  
"No thanks," Onsen shakes his head. "What do you want to   
discuss?"  
  
"Well," the Principal pauses to think about what he is going to say,   
something unlike him. "I'm seriously considering hiring him on a permanent   
basis."  
  
"I see," Onsen blinks as the Principal hands him a folder marked   
KOOSEI RYOOKI - SCOUTING REPORT. Onsen takes it immediately.  
  
"As it states," the Principal sips, "...he's improved the school's   
disciplinary record reasonably well. Truancy and bullying cases are both   
down by more than 50 percent. Plus his homeroom grade averages are up   
nearly 20 percent and their behavioral grade averages are up by 30 percent."  
  
Onsen whistles as he reads the report, finding to his surprise that   
the Principal's words are not only correct but understated. Koosei's hammer   
tactics were most effective. "But, sir," he places the report down,   
"...considering when Koosei came Ataru Moroboshi left the school, a major   
cause of the trouble around here went with him."  
  
"That may be," the Principal replies, glaring sternly at Onsen with a   
glitter in his lenses, "...but we cannot ignore the facts. Koosei-kun is an   
asset...and one we can ill-afford to do without."  
  
"That means..."  
  
"Yes, that means..."  
  
A surprised look appears on Onsen's face, blunted by the stern look   
on his superior's...  
  
* * *  
  
While the heads of Tomobiki High discuss Koosei's future, Lum   
arrives carrying the cryostasis chamber. It was hard for Lum to explain to   
Ataru's parents about the chamber and where she located it. They thought it   
was a coffin...for them! After several attempts of trying to open it and   
failing, Lum decided to bring it to school to show to Koosei.  
  
Unfortunately, the weight of the chamber is almost too much. Five   
times her mass, it presses down on Lum's back as she transports it; it's too   
heavy for her to fly with and she doesn't possess anti-gravity grips to carry   
it. "Maybe it *wasn't* a good idea to carry this thing to school," Lum   
grunts.  
  
Onlookers at the school are alarmed by the sight of Lum carrying a   
coffin. Whispers of the impending deaths of Ataru's enemies at school are   
spread throughout the student body like wildfire. Finally, after a long ascent   
up the stairs to the third floor, Lum calmly places the chamber on Koosei's   
desk, then collapses to her knees in near-exhaustion. "Here, Ryooki-sensei,"   
Lum gasps to regain oxygen. "Do you know what this is?!"  
  
Koosei looks understandably flabbergasted at what Lum brought.   
He thought he had seen it all: knifes, guns, swords, bazookas, even a couple   
of Dragonballs! But NOBODY brought a coffin to school before and   
deposited it on his desk. "It looks like a coffin," he sighs.  
  
"Lum, why did you bring a coffin to school?" Shinobu politely   
inquires.  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it?!" Mie snorts. "Lum-chan's gonna put   
someone IN it!"  
  
Panic ripples through the males in the class. Mendou appears in   
front of Lum to take her by the hand. "Lum-san," he tenderly intones,   
"...has Moroboshi's actions finally driven you to suicide? Have you brought   
this coffin to place your lovely body in? You must allow me to dissuade   
you from such an act!"  
  
She gives him her usual response! "It's **not** a coffin!!!" she   
bares her fangs after Mendou has collapsed to the floor. "I found it floating   
in space outside this solar system! There's someone alive inside of it! I   
thought Ryooki-sensei may know how to open it and get whoever's inside   
out!!"  
  
The class relaxes as Koosei stands to examine the characters.   
"Let's see...these look like Vosian characters...from a dialect Vos no longer   
uses."  
  
"Can you translate what they say?" Lum cautiously inquires.  
  
"I think so," Koosei hums. "It's very close to Standard...it says   
'This Way Up.'"  
  
The whole class faints! "Be serious, Ryooki-sensei!!!" Megane   
snarls.  
  
"I *am* serious!!" Koosei coolly replies. "That's what it says!"  
  
"If it says that," Lum cuts in, "...how do we open it?"  
  
"Should we open it?" Lan objects. "You never know. The person   
inside could be a criminal or diseased."  
  
Koosei scans the remainder of the chamber for other notations. "I   
don't see any warning labels," he shakes his head. "I assume it's safe to   
open. Now, where's the latch...?"  
  
He and Lum search for the requested item, finding one atop the   
chamber. "Here it goes," the former grunts as he pulls the latch.  
  
The chamber begins to open. A cold mist drifts from the chamber   
to fill the room. A light then appears as everyone blinks in shock to see a   
young Vosian woman asleep inside. "It's a girl!!!" Kakugari gasps.  
  
"What a girl!!!" Chibi echoes.  
  
The woman is probably the most beautiful person anyone in the   
class has ever seen, bar none. Dressed in a purple and black outfit akin to   
something from an Arabian epic, she has ankle-length, slightly curly black   
hair. She also wears a jewellery store's worth of bracelets, rings, earrings   
and necklaces. Looking sixteen, she is well-proportioned, her creamy skin   
holding not a visible flaw or mole. "She's a babe!!" Paama gasps.  
  
"A babe of a babe!!!" Megane augments.  
  
"If she was President," Kakugari cuts in, "...she'd be Babe-raham   
Lincoln!!"  
  
"She even makes LUM look like pond-scum!!" Chibi stammers.  
  
Movement echoes his statement as the woman's indigo eyes open.   
Everyone shudders nervously as she sits up, yawns, stretches herself, then   
looks around for familiar faces. "Are we there finally?" she inquires, her   
voice the ultimate in 'loli-com.'  
  
Everyone gapes, the males thunderstruck at how beautiful this girl   
is and the females feeling quite inferior. "Sh-she's alive...?!" Koosei   
stammers.  
  
The girl looks around the room, then notices everyone save Lum is   
round-eared. "Wh-where am I?!" she shudders. "Where are the nuns who   
are in charge of taking care of me?! What is this planet of monkeys?!"  
  
Everyone falls over. "There's only you," Lum replies. "I found   
you floating in space inside this cryostasis chamber. Who are you?"  
  
"Ayanba," the woman inclines her head. "I am the 444th in the line   
of Most Perfect of the Wakkaga Sect from the planet Vos."  
  
"Wakkaga Sect?!" Koosei gasps.  
  
"Most Perfect?!" Lum muses.  
  
"That's right," Megane hums. "She's the most perfect girl I've ever   
seen!"  
  
He touches Ayanba, causing her to shy away. "Please, it is   
forbidden for those who have mates to touch me."  
  
He collapses. "Who says I have a mate?!"  
  
Koosei belts him with the Saturn Five!!!! "Forget Tanoshii   
already?!!"  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing," Lum scratches the back of her   
head. "What is the Wakkaga Sect and what's a 'Most Perfect?!'"  
  
Ayanba explains...  
  
Untold centuries ago, a small sect of nuns located near Vos'   
equator worshipped the physical perfection of a woman's body. Their   
leader, the Most Perfect, was chosen after a planet-wide search of all the   
young girls born on Vos. She had three criteria to fulfil. First, she must be   
pure both physically and mentally. Second, she must have been born after   
the last Most Perfect vacated her post. Third, she must be god-like in   
beauty. Ayanba fulfilled each to the letter.  
  
The reason why the sect did this was that they believed the Most   
Perfect to be a living goddess to be worshipped by the nuns until she was the   
chronological age of 35 (physically eighteen). During that time, the Most   
Perfect was cloistered in a nunnery with all men save relatives forbidden to   
see or touch her lest she'd recognize one and displease the gods. She would   
be waited on hand and foot by the nuns. When she reached the age to leave,   
she was cast out of the nunnery to never return.  
  
Ayanba explains that a socialist named Lecasur took power on Vos   
and united its many nations into a United Nations-like government but with   
more political power. The sect soon noticed a homogenous culture was   
appearing on Vos. Believing that such would bring a heaven-sent calamity   
to their world, they placed Ayanba in a cryostasis chamber, abandoned their   
convent and boarded a starship to find a new planet where their teachings   
would continue, unsullied by the immorality of the new culture overcoming   
Vos.  
  
"That's some story," Shinobu sighs, trying to grasp what Ayanba   
underwent.  
  
"The last thing I remember before waking up is being frozen,"   
Ayanba adds. "What planet am I on?"  
  
"This is Earth," Koosei informs her. "You're in the Sol system,   
third of nine planets, of which two are inhabited."  
  
"Earth...?" Ayanba muses, then nods. "Oh, yes. This planet was   
said to be in the early stages of civilization. It seems more advanced now,"   
she looks around.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time since you left Vos," Koosei smiles.   
"The Wakkaga Sect left nearly two millennia ago."  
  
"I see," she frowns. "Then...all whom came with me are gone   
now."  
  
"As I said," Lum looks sympathetic. "You were the only one I   
found floating in space."  
  
* * *  
  
While Ayanba is trying to cope with being out of time, Onsen   
leaves the Principal's office. *So, the Principal wants to hire Koosei full-  
time,* he muses. *I think he'll be happy with this news.* As he nears the   
door, he hears the commotion inside. "Sounds like Koosei's having some   
discipline problems." the vice-principal snarls.  
  
Onsen slides open the door, then looks surprised to see Ayanba   
looking glum sitting in the cryostasis chamber now on Koosei's desk. "Hey,   
Koosei!!!" he gasps. "Who's that girl?! What's with the coffin?!!"  
  
Everyone stares at him, including Ayanba. Lum notices her eyes   
weakly glow for a moment, soon replaced by a lovesick look on her face.   
"Th-that man!" Ayanba gasps. "Wh-who is he?!"  
  
"It can't be!!!" Lum, Lan and Mie gasp.  
  
"What?!" Shinobu stares at them.  
  
Onsen rushes up to Koosei. "What's going on?!!" he screams loud   
enough to knock over an elephant. "Who's this?!! Are you planning some   
sacrifice WITHOUT school approval?!!"  
  
"This is Ayanba!!!" Koosei retorts. "She's someone Lum brought   
to school!!! And this is a cryostasis chamber, NOT a coffin!!!"  
  
"Cryostasis chamber?!" Onsen looks stunned, then jolts.  
  
Everyone quickly sees why; Ayanba is now kneeling reverently at   
the vice-principal's feet. "Oh, sir. I am yours now and forever. Please teach   
me to be a loving, caring wife for I am too inexperienced to be one."  
  
Everyone faints! "What is this?!!" Onsen sweats. "A joke?!!"  
  
Ayanba, grasps his hand to place against her heart. "I have   
recognized you, sir. On my planet, that means I'm yours completely."  
  
"She RECOGNIZED Onsen-sensei?!!" Mendou snorts. "The   
ugliest, most ill-tempered teacher in the whole school?!!"  
  
"Is she blind?!" Megane snarls.  
  
"What's he got that WE don't?!!" Kakugari looks to the ceiling.  
  
"Everyone's taken or female," Lum explains. "That means that   
Onsen-sensei is not married or engaged to someone else."  
  
"That's true, but I'm not THAT desperate to be married...!" Onsen   
panics.  
  
His voice is cut as Ayanba smothers him with a kiss which elicits   
envious looks from the boys. "Why do you resist? I'm yours!"  
  
"B-but, y-you're old e-enough to b-BE my o-own daughter!!"   
Onsen stammers, quite overwhelmed by her gesture.  
  
"Well," Lum muses, "...not exactly."  
  
Ayanba giggles, moving to remove her clothes. "Let's secure our   
relationship," she meows as she slips off her top.  
  
Hormones go into overdrive. "Sh-she's taking h-her clothes o-  
off!!" Chibi stammers.  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum blinks admiringly. "She's so beautiful even I'M   
attracted to her!!"  
  
"M-me, too!" Mie nervously nods.  
  
Once disrobed, Ayanba hops back into the chamber, motioning   
Onsen to join her. "You may start when you are ready, Onsen-sama," her   
voice drops to such a seductive purr, Onsen doesn't know if he should   
respond or not.  
  
Koosei cuts in, whacking the lovestruck Vosian on the back of her   
head! "Idiot!!"  
  
"That hurt!" Ayanba rubs the back of her head. "Why'd you do   
that?!"  
  
"That's not the way to attract a husband!" he switches to   
Vosian. "It goes against even Vosian norms of behaviour! You are   
supposed to be a goddess, not a harlot!"  
  
"I'm recognized to him!" she cries. "That means I'm now   
his, body and soul!"  
  
"That's true, but NOT literally."  
  
Baffled by the switch of languages, Onsen turns to Lum. "I don't   
understand. Why is this girl so attracted to me?!"  
  
"She's recognized to you, Sensei," Lum diplomatically explains.   
"It's a genetic bonding Vosians are capable of which allows them to find   
their perfect mates!"  
  
Onsen nearly has apoplexy. "I'm...her PERFECT mate?!" he   
stammers, a sign stating A MAN'S RESPONSIBILITY appearing behind   
him.  
  
Then he smells something burning. He turns to see every male in   
the class angrily glaring with unholy jealousy at him. "Onsen-sensei!!!"   
Mendou points a finger his way. "You DARE try to seduce this goddess?!!"  
  
"You DARE try to have your way with a girl who's young enough   
to be your own daughter?!!" Megane adds.  
  
A chant of "Pervert!! Pervert!!!" rings through the room. Onsen   
nervously considers the problem. *I've got to think of something or else it's   
MY job!* He smiles as an idea pops into his head, then points at the   
windows. "Look!! Ataru is coming!!"  
  
The response is swift. "**WHAT?!?!?!**" the men rush to the   
windows.  
  
Onsen snickers as he tries to escape. "They fell for that trick   
again!"  
  
Lum's and Mie's sledgehammers bash him down! "*Tcha!!!*" the   
Oni snarls. "Stop involving MY Darling in your attempts at controlling the   
class, Sensei!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Megane points. "He's right!! Ataru IS coming here!!!"  
  
"What?!!" Onsen rushes to the window to see Ataru dressed in   
baseball undershirt and jeans walking to the school.  
  
Ataru steps into the class. "Darling, what are you doing here?!"   
Lum gasps.  
  
"I'm not sure," he scratches his head. "The writer just wanted me   
to be in this scene. Not even Grandma can resist him!"  
  
He notices Ayanba as she dresses. In a flash, he is right beside her,   
grasping her hands. "What a cutie!!" he gasps, awestruck.  
  
"Shit!!" Mendou gapes. "Only a minute here and he's returned to   
his old ways!!"  
  
Lum administers a direct cure. "Darling! Remember, you don't   
DO that anymore!!"  
  
Ataru falls into Lum's arms, relieved after getting a dose of her   
lightning. The boys snicker as they see something which has not happened   
for five months. "Well, I guess it isn't too bad to see him get his just   
desserts!!" Megane laughs.  
  
Lum turns on the boys. "Oh, so you LAUGH at my being forced to   
zap Darling, eh?!!" she snarls as she gives them a dose of her powers!  
  
They scream as Ataru recovers. "Thanks, Lum!" he breathes out.   
"For a moment there, that girl was making me regress."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ayanba looks apologetic.  
  
"No problem," he stands, courtly bowing.  
  
He and Lum then smell something burning; this time, it's Onsen   
himself burning in anger! "Moroboshi!!!" he growls as he seizes Ataru by   
the shirt. "Stay away from that girl if you know what's good for you!!!"  
  
Ataru looks somewhat intimidated. "Okay, okay, I will!!" he   
waves Onsen down. "I didn't know she was your daughter. Relax!"  
  
"She's **not** my daughter!"  
  
"Oh, she's a relative then."  
  
"I'm not his relative, either," Ayanba appears beside Onsen.  
  
"What are you, then?!"  
  
"I am..." she grabs a microphone, then dramatically spins around   
before completing her statement, "...HIS WIFE!!!!!!"  
  
Ataru is so stunned, a 16 tonne weight smashes him! "Wife?!! To   
THIS ugly man?!!"  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum nods.  
  
Ataru stands, looking serious. "Well, then there's only one thing I   
can do."  
  
Suddenly, a celebration ball explodes above Onsen and Ayanba! A   
sign declaring CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!! ONSEN   
AND AYANBA: TRUE LOVE FOREVER!! appears. "Now, there's   
ANOTHER one out of the way!" Ataru, now in a red tuxedo, announces   
over his microphone, then launches into a banzai cheer.  
  
Onsen bashes him with a desk! "NOBODY'S GETTING   
MARRIED YET, YOU IDIOT!!!!"  
  
Unaffected, Ataru slyly stares at the vice-principal. "Are you sure   
about that?" he hums, pointing to a spot behind Onsen.  
  
Onsen turns to see Ayanba lovingly hugging his arm. "Yes, you're   
definitely the man for me," she gushes.  
  
Ataru's clothes transform to a lawyer's robe, complete with   
powdered wig like "Rumpole of the Bailey." "The Defense rests!!" he   
announces, then turns to Lum as his clothes revert to normal. "So, how did   
Onsen manage to land such a young babe for his wife?!"  
  
"Look at her ears," Lum points.  
  
Ataru notices the tapered ears and the lack of fanged canines, plus   
the more intelligent demeanour which would not indicate a Niphentaxian.   
"A Vosian?! If she's in love with him, that means recognition! So,   
WHAT'S A YOUNG VOSIAN GIRL DOING IN TOMOBIKI?!?!"  
  
"Read the beginning of the story, Ataru-chan," Mie advises.  
  
"No matter," Ataru gently pushes Onsen and Ayanba together, then   
pops open a fan. "I *definitely* approve!!"  
  
"I wasn't asking for **your** approval, Moroboshi!!" Onsen   
snarls, not impressed. "I'm still not sure if this is for real!!"  
  
Ayanba appears before him, eyes brimming with tears. "Y-you d-  
don't l-like m-me...?!"  
  
Now feeling guilty, he pulls out a tissue to clean her face. "W-  
well, it's not that I don't like you or anything, but I'm just a little surprised   
that a cute girl like you would want an old man like me!"  
  
"Age isn't a problem," Ayanba sniffs. "I like older men."  
  
Onsen falls over. "I see..."  
  
"Say, Mark," Koosei appears behind him. "You're not married to   
someone, are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Onsen shakes his head.  
  
"Then, here you go!!" Ataru hands Ayanba to him with a tag stating   
TO MARK ONSEN FROM THE WRITERS OF URUSEI YATSURA -   
THE SENIOR YEAR! MERRY CHRISTMAS! "She's all yours!"  
  
Onsen scratches his head confusedly. "But, I don't know what to   
do with her!"  
  
Ataru hands him a sex manual. "Take this, too."  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!"  
  
"What DO you mean?!" Ayanba demands.  
  
"I'm so used to being alone," Onsen stares at her. "I'm not sure if   
I'll be able to cope with the stresses of married life."  
  
"But I have nowhere else to go," Ayanba sobs, fresh tears flowing   
from her eyes. "My old life is gone. All that I knew, all the people I knew,   
are gone. I'm alone as well!!"  
  
Suddenly, a traditional Japanese guitar player appears beside   
Ayanba (who is now wearing a traditional kimono). "Poor, poor Princess   
Ayanba..." the player chants.  
  
"Aren't you getting a little too carried away?!" Shinobu muses.  
  
["I thought the traditional guitar player was a great touch," the   
writer explains.]  
  
Onsen and Ayanba take each other by the hand and stare lovingly   
into the other's eyes. The scene transforms into a painting of a stormy sea   
with a fragile boat about to be swamped by the waves. A sign declaring   
WE'RE ENTERING A STORMY SEA hangs from the boat. "Don't cry,"   
Onsen intones with a sympathy in his voice that no one could conceive   
would arise from him. "You can stay in my apartment until we can get this   
sorted out."  
  
"Really?" she smiles. "Thank you, Dear!"  
  
She kisses him, rising the ire of all the other men, who try to   
clobber the vice-principal with all the non-burnable junk they can find!!   
"WE STILL DON'T APPROVE!!!!!!"  
  
In response, Ataru (as Cyborg) and Lum demolish them!!!   
"***WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?!?! WE APPROVE!!!!!!***"  
  
The other boys get the message...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, after Onsen manages to explain what happened   
to the Principal, the vice-principal and Ayanba arrive at a rundown old   
boarding house which would remind "Maison" fans of Ikkoku-kan. "You   
live in this hovel?" Ayanba stares innocently at Onsen.  
  
"On my salary, it's all I can afford right now," he sighs.  
  
The two enter the apartment. The foyer is plain, noticeably better   
taken care of than the exterior. "I'm back!" Onsen announces to a door   
emblazoned with MANAGER'S OFFICE.  
  
Seconds later, a wizened gentleman appears, dressed in brown   
coveralls. "My, you're back early," he hums.  
  
"Well, this is an emergency," Onsen coughs apologetically. "It   
seems I've somehow got myself a wife."  
  
The Manager gazes at Ayanba. "My," his eyes bulge out in   
surprise. "These mail-order brides ain't so bad looking after all!"  
  
Onsen faints! "What's a 'mail-order bride,' Dear?" Ayanba   
innocently inquires.  
  
"Never mind," he groans, moving her toward the stairs. "I'll show   
you our room."  
  
They step onto the second floor, entering the fourth room. "Here's   
where you'll be staying for now," Onsen announces.  
  
Onsen's apartment is a one-room disaster zone. The furnishings are   
little more than a desk and chair, a stove, a small refrigerator, a television   
located atop a dresser and a kotatsu. The only window is on a far wall.   
Another wall serves as a closet door. Surprisingly to Ayanba, this is better   
than nothing. "It reminds me of my parent's house," she hums. "Except it   
was cleaner."  
  
"Sorry," he embarrassingly smiles, scratching the back of his head.   
"I haven't had time to clean this week."  
  
"Well, then," Ayanba picks up a broom and dustpan. "This is my   
first job as wife!"  
  
Unfortunately, she fails miserably to clean up the apartment,   
leaving it worse off than before. Finally, Onsen manages to stop her from   
destroying the place. "L-let me do the cleaning," he takes the broom from   
her hand. "You go cook something for lunch."  
  
"Oh...okay," Ayanba heads for the stove.  
  
Minutes later, Onsen finishes cleaning the mess, making the   
apartment more livable. "There, finished!" he triumphantly muses...then   
smells smoke.  
  
Spinning around, he sees where it is coming from: the stove.   
Ayanba is trying to cook something in a small pot. "What are you doing?!"   
he pulls her away from the stove, then takes the pot off the burner.  
  
"I was making lunch," she picks up the pot, still belching smoke.  
  
The stench floors them both. "What are you making?!" he grabs   
his nose. "Napalm?!!"  
  
"I'm not sure," she recoils. "It's a mixture of several things called   
cup ramen, vinegar and milk."  
  
Onsen nearly vomits, his face now a sickly green. *Even though   
she's a goddess, she's a terrible housekeeper and cook!* "Um...how about   
we go out to lunch?" he moves to diplomatically end this situation.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You need some clothes," Onsen points to her. "You can't go   
around dressed like that."  
  
"I don't need any clothes," Ayanba smiles, moving to remove her   
top.  
  
"Hey, this isn't your homeworld!! You have to wear clothes most   
of the time here!"  
  
Ayanba quizzically stares at him, then relents. "How prudish the   
people are on this planet," she sighs.  
  
*Thank the gods I stopped her,* he sighs, relieved. *If she ever   
decided to leave this apartment nude, she'd kill the Manager...as well as   
shock the entire neighbourhood!*  
  
Unseen by the vice-principal, the MIQ...manager in question...is   
gazing in on them through a hole in the wall dividing Onsen's apartment   
from its vacant neighbour. "Shit!" he quietly muses. "Onsen can sure pick   
them! I should try that mail-order bride agency myself!!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
An hour or so later, after Onsen and Ayanba lunch at a nearby   
ramen kiosk, they enter one of the clothing discount stores in the local   
Ginza. There, the Vosian is quick to try on Earth clothing at her would-be   
husband's urging. However, she has no idea about the function of a   
changing room. In a matter of moments, a pile of stunned men lie on the   
floor after seeing her disrobed body. "Ayanba," Onsen sighs as she finishes   
changing into a T-shirt and a pair of jeans in front of a couple of startled   
old-age pensioners, "...don't you know how to use a change room?!"  
  
"I've nothing to hide," she turns to show off her T-shirt. "Dear,   
does this look nice?"  
  
The T-shirt has a Japlish slogan stating TONIGHT: THE BITCH!   
KINKY SEX TONIGHT! Onsen looks ready to scream in frustration, but   
just covers his eyes disgustedly. "I don't think anyone would treat you well   
if you wore *that* T-shirt in public,."  
  
"Okay," she whips off the T-shirt. "I'll try another one."  
  
Ayanba's actions send five men falling down an escalator. She   
slips another T-shirt on, this one emblazoned with a more civil slogan.   
"How's this?"  
  
"Better," he sighs. "Don't you think you'd better use a change   
room?"  
  
"What's wrong with changing out here?"  
  
Onsen indicates the unconscious and semi-conscious men on the   
floor, many drowning in puddles of their blood. Wives, girlfriends and co-  
workers try to revive them. "This happens every time you change clothes."  
  
"My, this world is even *more* prudish than I thought!" Ayanba   
groans, then notices a small display of women's undergarments. Curious,   
she picks out a brassiere, then turns to Onsen. "Dear, what's this?"  
  
"Women's underwear," he replies. "They wear that on this planet,   
too."  
  
"I see," she proceeds to put on the brassiere and a pair of panties.  
  
"They're very important to most women on Earth," he notes.  
  
Once done, she shows herself off. "Am I wearing these correctly?"  
  
Onsen faints on seeing she is wearing the undergarments   
OUTSIDE her T-shirt and jeans! "N-not exactly," he nervously sighs.   
"You wear that stuff *under* your clothes!"  
  
She doesn't look impressed. "You do?!" she yanks the   
undergarments off with a huff. "How prudish! I'll go without!!"  
  
Finally, Onsen purchases Ayanba enough clothes to start her own   
wardrobe: jeans, T-shirts, shoes, dresses and coats. The staff, looking   
unusually grateful, quickly wrap everything and usher the couple out the   
door. In fact, they slam the doors behind them, now emblazoned with a sign   
stating PATRONS *MUST* USE THE CHANGEROOMS! Onsen shakes   
his head. *I thought the staff in that store would've called the police on us   
by now!"  
  
"Where to now, Dear?" Ayanba smiles.  
  
Seeing a clock, Onsen notes how late in the day it is. "Well, it's   
getting close to suppertime. Let's go have something to eat."  
  
"Okay," she slips her arm around his.  
  
"Oh, Onsen-sensei," a girl's voice inquires from behind them.   
"Who's the girl?"  
  
They turn to see a beautiful girl with shoulder-length black hair,   
dressed in a short-sleeved blouse, baggy shorts with suspenders, white socks   
and running shoes, a red purse over one shoulder. "Oh, Miki!" Onsen   
smiles. "This is Ayanba," he indicates his companion. "She's...she's..."  
  
"I'm his wife," Ayanba jumps in.  
  
"W-wife?!" she stammers. "I see. I'm Miki Taberu. I live in the   
apartment below yours. Sometimes, Onsen-sensei tutors me."  
  
"Oh, do you go to Dear's school?"  
  
"No, I go to Butsumetsu High School for Girls," Miki replies.  
  
"That's nice. Dear and I are going to have supper. Would you care   
to join us?"  
  
Miki's eyes suddenly glitter. Onsen looks ready to flee. "Why,   
sure I would!"  
  
"But you pay for your **own** meal, Miki!" Onsen cuts in.  
  
"Okay." There is a good reason for Onsen to ask Miki to go dutch:   
she is known by her ex-boyfriends, including Shitto Paama, as the   
Bottomless Pit. She has eating binges which could put sumo wrestlers or   
Sakura and Cherry COMBINED to shame. Oddly enough, Miki is slim   
despite the massive amounts of food she can consume at any one time.   
However, Onsen believes that will only last until she stops growing taller; he   
has met Miki's parents and they are both massively overweight. The reason   
they live on the ground floor is they both fell through the floor after trying   
out a second-floor apartment!  
  
After restaurant shopping for a few minutes, the three enter a   
Chinese restaurant named IKAKUCHO. Ayanba is already taking well to   
Miki. *Maybe she can calm Ayanba down,* Onsen muses on noting this.  
  
"You're a foreigner, eh?" Miki inquires.  
  
"That's right," the Vosian nods. "I just arrived today and I'm not   
used to the cultural mores of the people around here."  
  
"Well, just follow what I do when I eat if you want to learn   
Japanese eating manners."  
  
Onsen looks ready to sink into the floor. Before he can object, the   
waitress arrives with their orders. "Enjoy your meals," she bows before   
moving on.  
  
Miki's eyes blaze as she twirls a fork and spoon in the air. "It's   
eating time!!"  
  
"It's eating time!!" Ayanba parrots.  
  
Miki begins to greedily consume her food...as does Ayanba. The   
former noisily slurps back her food, demonstrating a total lack of manners.   
As instructed, the latter eats the same way. Onsen can only watch in horror   
as the two girls eat...and eat...and eat...and eat. Finally, after an hour, they   
stop. After paying the huge bill, Onsen and Ayanba part from Miki. "I've   
got to go home for dinner," the latter waves as she ruses off, not the worst   
for wear. "Bye!!"  
  
"Bye, Miki," Ayanba burps, groaning as she rubs her stomach.   
"Earth people have such horrible table manners."  
  
She turns green as Onsen tries to explain. "Miki's a nice girl...but   
she'll eat everything she can get her hands on. Be careful the next time you   
meet her."  
  
"I'll try," she gags. "But I've gotta throw up first...!"  
  
Onsen manages to get her over a garbage can. "Let's go home."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Ayanba and Onsen prepare for bed. *Well, she's not   
really a bad girl, just a little strange at times,* the vice-principal muses to   
himself. *I hope she realizes that I'm an older man and she's just a kid.*  
  
He finishes putting down his futon, then turns to undress when he   
hears giggling behind him. He spins around to see Ayanba in his futon!   
"Oh, Dear," she coos. "This is our first night together. Let's make it   
special!"  
  
Naturally, he falls flat on his face. "H-hey!! I gave you your own   
futon!"  
  
She grabs him by his belt, then drags him to his knees. "But I'm   
your wife! A married couple should *always* sleep together!!"  
  
He is soon quick to notice something else as he is wrestled into the   
futon. "Hey!! Why aren't you wearing the nightie I bought you?!"  
  
"I prefer to sleep in the nude," she coos. "Dear, let's make a baby   
right now!"  
  
He tries to get out of her clutches. "But, you're an alien," he   
stammers. "I'm not even sure we can do that!"  
  
Ayanba then slides back the cover to reveal herself to him. "Th-  
then again..." steam explodes from his nose.  
  
Pleased, she drags him back into the futon. "Oh, I love you, Dear,"   
she sighs romantically as the covers slip over them...  
  
* * *  
  
After a night full of...well, things little kids should not see or   
hear...Onsen drags his tired body to school. Entering the teacher's office, his   
demeanour makes the others realize that they better be cheerful or else face   
the vice-principal's wrath. Finally, Koosei comes up to him. "Morning,   
Mark," he essays a smile. "You look all in. Had a rough night with your   
wife?"  
  
"Rough wasn't the word," Onsen nearly collapses. "Ayanba   
wouldn't stop all night! Shit, now I know how Ataru felt at times around   
Lum! I barely got any sleep!"  
  
"Well, recognition can be quite strong," the homeroom teacher   
muses. "And coupled with the fact that she was raised by nuns in a convent,   
she doesn't know how to relate to a man. Then, there's the age difference..."  
  
"Don't remind me!!" Onsen groans. "I haven't had a meaningful   
relationship with a woman since Yoshiko-san was grabbed by the Red   
Mantle when I was in high school!"  
  
"With your face, I'm not surprised."  
  
"What's wrong with **my** face?!!"  
  
Everyone innocently whistles away on the fear of being fired...or   
killed.  
  
* * *  
  
After a nap to restore himself, Onsen calls Lum to his office. "You   
wanted to see me, Sensei?" the Oni inquires as she arrives.  
  
"Yes, Lum-san," the vice-principal groans. "Come in and close the   
door."  
  
Lum closes the door, concerned. She had rarely been to the   
principal's office, much less the vice-principal's. She had always been told   
that such a visit meant that you had done something wrong, not that Lum has   
done anything wrong today. "I won't mince words, Lum-san," Onsen sighs.   
"But living with an alien is not easy."  
  
"I should know," Lum sighs, remembering the problems plaguing   
her relationship with Ataru, plus the interesting twist her bond with Noa is   
bringing to her life.  
  
"Good. I've a favour to ask. Do you have books on living with   
Ayanba's people?"  
  
"I think I've got one aboard my ship," Lum smiles after considering   
his question.  
  
"Can I borrow it?"  
  
"Sure," Lum flies out. "I'll go get it!"  
  
She returns a minute later with a thick book that she hands to   
Onsen. "Here you go!"  
  
Onsen stares at the cover, discovering that it is in a very unfamiliar   
alien script! "What language is this?!!" he snarls.  
  
"It's in Vosian," Lum smiles, then points to the back of the book.   
"But, there's an Oni translation in the back."  
  
"I can't read either Vosian OR Oni!!" he snaps. "Can you translate   
it into Japanese?!"  
  
"Well," Lum hums, "...the grammar from Oni to Japanese is   
tricky...but I'll try."  
  
"Do it! And be quick about it!!"  
  
"Yes, Sensei!" Lum bows, then taking the book, flies out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
At day's end, Lum hands the translation to Onsen. "Here you go,"   
she smiles. "I used my computer to help with the translation."  
  
"Finally!!" he looks ecstatic. "I've something to go on! Thanks,   
Lum-san!"  
  
"But...!" Lum moves to say something more, but suddenly finds   
herself alone in the office. "*Tcha!!*" she sighs. "I wanted to tell him that   
the computer makes mistakes in translating Oni to Japanese!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Onsen busily reads the translation while Ayanba   
watches a baseball game on television. "Let's see," he quietly reads. "It   
says here 'Vosians have the ability to genetically bond themselves with their   
mates. This is called recognition. Vosians consider recognition to be a   
sacred act. Once recognized, marriage soon follows even if the one so   
recognized is not even Vosian. Recognition usually is of a two-sex nature,   
but same-sex relationships are also possible and are highly respected.  
  
"'Vosian women prefer to keep their hair long until they either   
formally marry or bear children. The reason for this has long since been lost   
to history and tradition. The only time they cut it short before entering   
child-rearing years is when they learn they are lesbians. Cutting their hair   
informs potential mates they are taken. Regardless of gender orientation, a   
good way to make a Vosian woman happy is to comb her hair.'" He looks   
up. *I can do that,* he muses to himself, noticing Ayanba's hairbrush   
nearby.  
  
Taking the hairbrush, he walks over to brush her hair. "Dear!" she   
gasps, lustily gazing at him. "Are you brushing my hair?!"  
  
"Yes," he nods. "Lum-san's book says this makes you happy."  
  
"That's not the only thing it does!!" she growls, then overpowers   
him with a kiss.  
  
"**This** is happiness?!!" he gags deliriously as she kisses him all   
over his face. Quickly fetching the book, he continues to read. "'Brushing   
hair is *very* important in sexual foreplay with Vosian females, especially   
if it is done by the one so recognized.' NOW the book tells me!" he moans   
before Ayanba knocks him over, causing a nearby flower pot to fall to the   
floor.  
  
After an hour of...certain naughtiness which should not be really   
discussed in front of children...Onsen returns to the book, sitting beside the   
kotatsu. "'Generally, Vosians who have recognized their mates try their best   
to keep them happy.'"  
  
Echoing that statement, Ayanba places a plate of very unappetizing   
food in front of him. "Dinner, Dear," she announces, then proceeds to   
consume her own meal.  
  
"What's this?!" he demands.  
  
"This is a special recipe I developed when I was in the convent. I   
had to use some Earth food instead of Vosian food. Try it."  
  
Seeing that she is enjoying when she prepared, he moves to take a   
bite. "Well, okay," he sighs...then nearly gags. "What IS this slop?!! Pigs   
couldn't eat it!!"  
  
"What's wrong?!" she looks confused. "It's the exact same thing   
I'm eating."  
  
"What did you put in it?! I've never tasted Vosian food before."  
  
She thinks. "Well, I put green beans, vinegar, noodles, apple sauce   
and one other thing I can't remember."  
  
"What?!" he bangs his fist on the table.  
  
"It was something I had to borrow from the manager."  
  
"Which was?!"  
  
"This," she shows him a half-bar of soap.  
  
He flushes with rage. "You served soap in MY dinner?!!"  
  
"My people can eat soap," she comments.  
  
"MINE can't!" he retorts...then hiccups, bubbles escaping his   
mouth.  
  
Ayanba watches as the bubbles quickly transform Onsen's   
apartment into something akin to a big band television show! "Is this a   
common Earth custom?"  
  
Onsen's response is drowned out by the bubbles. Later, after   
cleansing himself from the soap, he returns to the manual. "'Nudity is   
important in a loving relationship with a Vosian. Vosians consider the   
wearing of clothes during sleeping, bathing or swimming to be socially   
regressive. Although nudity is common on Vos, lewd comments are   
welcome.'"  
  
He looks over to see her drawing out the futon. "Dear, it's almost   
time for bed."  
  
"Okay," Onsen nods...then begins to incomprehensibly stammer,   
awestruck as she undresses, then slips into the futon.  
  
She is quick to notice his stare. "Is something wrong, Dear?"  
  
"I-it's just that..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That...that...that..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have the best (blank) I've ever seen on a girl!!" he blurts.  
  
Stunned by his statement, Ayanba then leaps up to repeatedly slap   
his face with considerable force! "Dear is a pervert!! Pervert!!! Pervert!!!"  
  
Onsen then finds himself sleeping OUTSIDE the apartment, now   
sporting a black eye! *What did I say?!* he muses. *The book said lewd   
comments were welcome...unless...!*  
  
* * *  
  
Next day, Lum sits at her desk when Onsen appears in front of her.   
"Lum!!! You said you translated that book for me perfectly!!!"  
  
"Well," she gulps, seeing the damage to his face. "I didn't do the   
translation, my computer did. It sometimes has trouble with Japanese   
grammar. Did you have a problem?"  
  
"Does this LOOK like I had a problem?!" he points to his eye, then   
indicates the page in question. "It says here that lewd comments to nude   
Vosians are welcome. I gave Ayanba one when she was nude and she   
nearly killed me before she made me sleep outside MY own apartment for   
the night!!"  
  
"That's wrong!" Lum looks frustrated. "It should say lewd   
comments to nude Vosians are NOT welcome. It was just a little typo!"  
  
"Misspelling a word or getting a date wrong is a 'little typo!!!'" he   
slams his hands on her desk, aglow with fury. "But getting a piece of vital   
information totally wrong is unforgivable!!! I ought to expel you from   
school for this!!!"  
  
He is then bashed by a begging cat statue thanks to Mie! "Aw, put   
a sock in it, Onsen-sensei!!" she snaps. "Lum-chan was doing her best!   
Oni-Urusian's a difficult language to translate! It's almost as bad as   
Sagussan!!"  
  
"Wh-what's S-sagussan...?" Onsen moans.  
  
Mie looks confused. "I wish I knew."  
  
* * *  
  
After the day ends, Onsen returns to the apartment to find Ayanba   
cooking. "I'm home," he grumbles, placing his briefcase on the floor, then   
slips off his jacket.  
  
"Oh, Dear!" Ayanba smiles. "Supper's almost ready! This time I   
tried cooking the way you Terrans do. I hope you like it!"  
  
"I'll try," he sits by the kotatsu.  
  
Minutes later, Ayanba serves tempura with miso soup. Unlike her   
previous efforts, this serving looks edible. "Here you go!" she beams,   
staring on her own meal.  
  
He hesitantly moves to take a bite. *I hope she got it right this   
time,* he sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Onsen awakens the next day in the district hospital. A nurse   
examines him as the Principal, Koosei, Lum, Sakura and Ayanba anxiously   
await any signs of life. "Wh-what h-happened...?" the vice-principal gags.  
  
"You're recovering from a serious case of food poisoning," the   
nurse reports. "You ate a bad piece of tempura."  
  
She departs. "I see," he groans, then notices his visitors. "Sorry to   
disappoint you all, but I'm still alive."  
  
"Relax, Mark," the Principal smiles. "The school can get along   
without you for a few days."  
  
"I'll be covering for you in the office until you recover," Sakura   
volunteers.  
  
"I'll take your classes," Koosei adds.  
  
"I brought a card signed by my class for you," Lum places a get-  
well card by the bed.  
  
"Thanks, Lum," the vice-principal moans.  
  
"Well," the Principal sighs. "Let's allow our stricken comrade time   
to recover."  
  
Everyone departs save for Ayanba, who stands beside the bed.   
Minutes pass as both try to start a conversation. "Dear, I'm sorry! I didn't   
know that tempura was bad! I guess you'll throw me out of the apartment   
now! I'm no good as a wife! I wish Lum never found me floating in   
space!!" With that, she drops to her knees and begins to cry.  
  
"That's alright, Ayanba," he gently strokes her hair. "It was an   
honest mistake. I'm not going to throw you. But you need time to learn how   
to be a real housewife."  
  
"How can I learn that?" she sobs.  
  
"Why not talk to Lum?"  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Ayanba visits Lum. The Oni is taken totally by   
surprise when she learns that Onsen was the one who recommended to the   
Vosian she seek Lum's tutelage in how to be a proper mate for a Terran.   
Although Kinshou was quick to leap in to offer her knowledge, Lum,   
remembering how badly she treated Ataru and Nokoko, kept Ayanba to   
herself.  
  
The Oni quickly puts the former "goddess" through her paces.   
Ayanba learns how to cook both Oriental and Occidental dishes, how to   
clean clothes and a house, and how to better relate to living with a Terran.   
On occasion, Lum did allow Ataru's mother the chance to elaborate on what   
the Oni was teaching, but it was always under Lum's supervision.  
  
During this time, Lum learns a lot about Ayanba's life prior to her   
becoming the Most Perfect. She hailed from an impoverished family of   
forty children native to one of Vos's less wealthy nations. Her father was a   
factory worker while her mother stayed at home, working as a maid when   
she was not pregnant. During her stay in the convent, Ayanba sorely missed   
her parents and siblings. She in fact had no say when the nuns placed her   
aboard the colony ship; not even granting their "goddess" the chance to say   
goodbye to her family. They never even solicited her opinion about going   
on the trip; they just simply forced her into a cryostasis chamber and placed   
her aboard. Ayanba never forgave the nuns for their act and was more than   
grateful when she recognized Mark Onsen so she could put her Most Perfect   
days behind her...  
  
* * *  
  
In Oshika at that time, Ataru receives a surprise visitor: Mark   
Onsen himself! "C-can I sp-speak to y-you for a l-little wh-while?!" the   
vice-principal stammers as he faces the business end of Ataru's *qu'f-  
piaqu'r.*  
  
"Make it quick!!" Ataru snarls. "This gun's got an itchy trigger   
finger!"  
  
After Onsen is escorted to the living room, he nervously faces his   
host. "Ataru," he sighs, then screams, "TELL ME HOW TO LIVE WITH   
AN ALIEN GIRL!!!!"  
  
After recovering from his fainting, Ataru instructs the vice-  
principal in the ins and outs of living with a non-Terran. During this time,   
Ataru learns much more about Onsen than he could have learned while he   
was a student at Tomobiki High. Onsen was a bitter, lonely man who at first   
really liked Sakura. Unfortunately, when he learned of the nurse's   
engagement to Tsubame Ozuno, he began to believe that he would spend the   
rest of his days alone. Ataru even learns to his surprise that Onsen was   
once, and still is to a certain extent, very shy around women.  
  
Several hours after Onsen's departure, Ataru receives a more   
welcome visitor. "Oh, Darling!" Lum collapses on the living room couch.   
"I had such a rough week!! I had to teach Ayanba how to be a wife!"  
  
"You think *you* had problems?!" Ataru sighs. "I just finished   
instructing Onsen on how to live with an alien girl!!"  
  
"We've got the same problem," she notes.  
  
"It seems so," Ataru sits beside her. "Who would've thought that   
we of all people would be acting as marriage counsellors?!"  
  
"It boggles the mind," Lum smiles. "But, Darling, shouldn't we do   
something more?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well," the Oni muses. "Maybe it's time we played matchmaker   
for them."  
  
"Matchmaker?" the Terran blinks. "How?!"  
  
"Like this," Lum whispers into his ear...  
  
* * *  
  
Monday...  
  
After school, Onsen quietly loads his briefcase for the trip home.   
"Another day ends," he moans, remembering that he has to look forward to   
another night with Ayanba.  
  
He tenses as black blurs flash around him like bees scouting a   
flower. Before he could react, two grab him and drag him off. "You will   
come with us, Onsen-san!" one announces.  
  
"Who are you?!!" he demands.  
  
"We're the Kuromoroboshi! We're on a special assignment for the   
Young Master."  
  
Onsen blinks surprisedly. *'Young Master?!' Isn't that...?!*  
  
Before he could finish, he finds himself deposited in front of an   
equipment storage shed. "He's in there!" the female voice announces before   
the blurs disappear.  
  
"What's this all about?!!" the vice-principal demands.  
  
The shed's door snaps open, revealing Ataru in a white-trimmed   
black kimono. "Oh, there you are! Glad you can make it!"  
  
"What is this, Moroboshi?!" Onsen snarls. "What's with ordering   
your ninja brigade to kidnap me from my office?!"  
  
"Let's just say," Ataru snaps open a small fan, "...it's fate!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Ayanba is cleaning her apartment when her tracking   
powers sense someone approach. "Oh, someone's coming!" she gasps, then   
walks to the door, opening it. "Welcome home, Dear!" she beams...  
  
...then sees Lum standing there in a tiger-striped kimono, a large   
bag in her hand. "You've Vosian. You sensed me coming before I had a   
chance to get to the door."  
  
"Lum-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a surprise," she enters the apartment, placing the bag on the   
kotatsu. She then extracts from it a woman's kimono composed of blue,   
pink and purple shading, a cherry blossom pattern sewn on it.  
  
"What's this?!" the Vosian wonders.  
  
"It's a kimono," Lum explains. "People here wear them for special   
occasions."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"You need to wear one for tonight."  
  
"What's the special occasion?"  
  
"I'll explain after I get you ready."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later finds Onsen and Ataru proceeding back to the   
former's apartment. The now embarrassed vice-principal is dressed like   
Ataru, his former student carrying his work clothes in a bag. "I feel as if I   
should be in a samurai drama!" Onsen mutters.  
  
"You look fine! Let's get going!"  
  
As they make their way to the apartment, Onsen continues to   
grumble. Ataru ignores him, knowing well that the vice-principal could get   
really mad when he wanted to be. Finally, they arrive at the apartment   
building and make their way to Onsen's apartment. "I still don't know why I   
have to go home wearing **this** outfit!!" he sighs.  
  
"You'll find out," Ataru whistles as Onsen opens the door...  
  
...to reveal Ayanba dressed in the kimono Lum obtained, her hair   
traditionally styled. With red lipstick and blush, she looks even more   
beautiful to him. "Welcome home," the Vosian intones, not knowing   
whether to feel comfortable or embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, Sensei, Darling!" Lum smiles. "You're right on time. I just   
finished getting Ayanba-chan ready."  
  
Ataru drags Onsen into the room. "She looks perfect. Let's get this   
over with."  
  
Minutes later, Onsen and Ayanba sit on one side of the apartment   
with Ataru and Lum on the other, now gazing sternly at them. "Wh-what's   
th-this all about?" the vice-principal stammers, sweating at the gaze the high   
school students are projecting at them.  
  
"They both look fine together," Ataru then turns to Lum. "Mark   
Onsen is a great provider and most competent in his job as a vice-principal   
and part-time teacher at a local high school."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum nods. "Ayanba has lived an isolated existence after   
being born from an impoverished family with many children. Still, she has   
firm hips which will allow her to bear many children. Further, she possesses   
an inner strength which will aid her in raising children to their fullest   
potential."  
  
*What are they talking about?!!* Onsen wonders to himself before   
rising. "What is this?!! You two act like this is an omiai!!"  
  
"It IS an omiai!" Ataru acknowledges.  
  
Onsen faints! "It is?!!"  
  
"What's an omiai?" Ayanba inquires.  
  
"It's a formal meeting to arrange a marriage between two people,"   
Lum explains.  
  
"Arrange a marriage?!" the Vosian blinks. "But, isn't recognition   
enough?!"  
  
"Not exactly," Ataru sighs. "For a couple to get past the   
transformation time on Earth, they must first obtain approval from their   
parents or guardians."  
  
"Who says **you're** our parents?!" Onsen angrily demands.  
  
"Aren't your parents both dead now?"  
  
"Well...my dad died a few months ago and my mom about ten   
years ago," he hums.  
  
"And Ayanba's parents died two millennia ago," Lum adds. "So,   
it's up to us to act as surrogate parents. I'll act on Ayanba's behalf because I   
found her."  
  
"And I'm acting on your behalf because no one else will," Ataru   
points to himself.  
  
"This is getting sillier as we go on!" Onsen groans.  
  
As time passes, Ataru and Lum discuss the couple's strengths and   
weaknesses. The vice-principal ponders on whether to kill the two or feel   
grateful for their influence. Ayanba, finds the matter a joke as demonstrated   
by the bemused smile on her face. Finally, Ataru and Lum make their   
decision. "We decide that Mark Onsen and Ayanba are to be allowed to   
marry," the former announces, then bows.  
  
"I second the motion," the latter duplicates her boyfriend's actions.  
  
Onsen finds himself swamped by a joyous Ayanba. "We've got   
permission, Dear!!!" she embraces him. "Isn't that wonderful?!!"  
  
"I've my doubts about the impartiality of the judges!" Onsen sighs.  
  
Hearing that causes tears to well. "You mean...you don't want to   
marry me?" she sobs.  
  
*Oh, shit! I've made her upset!!* Onsen mentally kicks himself.   
"It's not that I don't like you, Ayanba, but this is just kind of sudden!" he   
nervously announces.  
  
The Vosian does not look convinced. "I mean," he continues,   
"...you're still a teenager and I'm middle-aged! By the time you're my age,   
I'll be..."  
  
"Long since dead and in Nirvana!!!" Cherry pops out of nowhere to   
complete the statement, then disappears just as quickly!  
  
"What was that?!" Ayanba gasps.  
  
"Don't ask," Ataru moans. "You really don't wanna know!"  
  
Ayanba then grabs Onsen's hand, holding it to her heart. "But, I   
still recognized you!! Age doesn't matter! Why do you keep avoiding   
this?!" she sobs.  
  
"He's a coward!!" Ataru points a finger at the vice-principal. "He's   
afraid that his life will change if he marries you!"  
  
"What?!!" Onsen bolts to his feet. "If I'M a coward, what are   
YOU?!?! You've had Lum practically crawling all over you for the last two   
years and more and YOU haven't gone to the wedding chapel yet, either!!"  
  
"That's different!" Ataru dismisses the comment with a wave. "I'm   
holding out until NO ONE can interfere in our relationship!! You're one of   
the last hold-outs!"  
  
"Oh, I am, am I?!" Onsen snarls. "Well, I can fix that!!" He then   
takes Ayanba's hands in his and gazes into her eyes. "Ayanba-chan, let's do   
it! Right now!!"  
  
"You mean it?!" she gasps, surprised.  
  
"Of course!! NO ONE gets away with calling ME a coward!!"  
  
"I agree!" Ayanba beams, hugging him.  
  
Did we kind of OVERDO it?! Lum psi-links to Ataru.  
  
I think we did, Ataru gulps. I better call Chie or Sakura   
for an emergency wedding ceremony!  
  
* * *  
  
Around midnight at Sakura's shrine, the Shinto priestess finishes   
presiding over the wedding. Ataru and Lum act as witnesses. "I now   
pronounce you husband and wife," Sakura stifles a yawn. "You may kiss   
the bride!"  
  
The couple kiss. Ataru and Lum break out in applause. "If that's   
all," the sleepy Sakura turns to her bedroom, "...I'd like to go to bed. Don't   
slam the door when you go."  
  
Ataru and Lum come up to the newlyweds. "So you did it," she   
beams. "Congratulations! May you have many happy times together."  
  
"Thanks, Lum-san," Ayanba bows.  
  
"So, where would you want to go for a honeymoon?" Ataru   
inquires. "I'd just have to call my grandmother and she could send you   
anywhere on the planet."  
  
"I haven't decided," Onsen nervously scratches the back of his   
head. "Maybe Niagara Falls would be nice..."  
  
"Niagara Falls it is!!" Ataru whistles...  
  
...and two Kuromoroboshi appear out of nowhere. "You whistled,   
Young Master?"  
  
"Take them to Niagara Falls, ASAP!"  
  
"At once!!" the ninjas reply, then in the blink of an eye, Onsen and   
Ayanba disappear!  
  
"Darling," Lum questioningly gazes at her boyfriend. "Why don't   
we get married now?"  
  
"Well," he stammers. "I don't want to rush into marriage TOO fast,   
you know!"  
  
"It's been nearly three years since we met," she reminds him.  
  
"I know. But the writers don't want us to get married. They still   
have a dozen more stories to do before they'll allow us to!"  
  
"Don't remind me!" she sighs, turning to fly back to the Moroboshi   
home.  
  
Ataru stops her. "But that doesn't mean we can't DO something in   
the meantime," he grins, lustfully gazing into her eyes.  
  
"That's right," she blushes as they depart the shrine hand-in-hand...  
  
*** The End *** 


	41. Shinobu's Best Friend (by Mike Smith) (S...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu's Best Friend"  
Part 1  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, #R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0  
Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on  
"Urusei Yatsura," written by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Because the writers of this series are often physically  
separated, stories released by Mike will be slower in coming  
since they will have to be sent via air mail before editing and  
transmission over the Net.  
  
2) Since "SBF" was originally released in the wake of the  
release of the next four stories in the UY-TSY timeline, all  
applicable language and other notes will be contained in the  
writer's notes of those stories.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lecashuto, Vos.  
  
In the town square of this ruined capital city, which once  
was the hub of modern Vosian civilization, stands a tall  
building. The building, constructed in the last century, is  
heavily fortified and guarded by the elite troops the Vosian  
Defense Force: the Mikado Marines. They are here for good  
reason, for it is here that the Mikado and his chief of staff  
live and govern the Vosian people.  
  
Once, not so long ago, this section of Lecashuto was held  
in high regard as both a political and spiritual centre of modern  
Vosian life. Now, surrounded by abandoned and crumbing buildings  
and near-empty streets, the respect is all but gone. A rebellion  
against the century-long harsh rule of the Mikado has been forced  
on the Vosian people. But, that is a story for another time...  
  
On the fortieth floor of the building, in a room numbered  
four hundred and forty-four, a middle-aged man dressed in a  
military jumpsuit with stripes denoting the Vosian equivalent of  
colonel sits behind his desk waiting for his next visitor to  
arrive.  
  
This is Colonel Furusur. Furusur is a mildly handsome man  
with steel blue eyes and brownish, greying hair cut short and  
covered by a naval-style officer's hat, which gives him a look of  
cold efficiency. On his chest crowd the medals of his years of  
service. His white kill-belt, symbol of his position within the  
Vosian Defense Force, is tight around his slim waist and knotted  
with the many years he has spent in the service of his nation.  
  
The office itself is typical for such a high-ranking  
officer: lavishly furnished with the blue and silver Vosian flag  
hanging from a pole beside the desk. Military photographs and  
paintings cover the darkly painted walls made of Vosian oak. The  
office itself is lit rather sinisterly, to give someone entering  
it an immediate sense of forbidding. This is both done to gain  
respect and psychologically threaten...for not many people visit  
the Colonel and hope to survive. Colonel Furusur, nicknamed 'the  
Unreasonable,' is the head of the Special Hunter Corps.  
  
The Mikado uses him to dispatch his hunters to assassinate  
his enemies. Coming to his job over thirty years ago when the  
previous commander, Colonel Osur the Mad, was killed, Furusur ran  
his organization with a ruthless efficiency which would remind  
Terrans of Italy under Mussolini. Few people questioned  
Furusur's methods. Fewer still defied him...a far cry from Osur.  
  
Since Furusur was assigned to this position, not a single  
hunter has deserted. They were all too afraid of Furusur to bolt  
from the Mikado's cause. Although the Hunter Corps were as  
ruthlessly efficient as their leader, they could not keep up with  
the resourcefulness of the rebel leaders. In recent months, the  
Corps had taken crippling losses which demoralized the unit to  
the point that the unthinkable has happened: a hunter deserted  
her post.  
  
*Luckily, the hunter in question was captured quickly  
before she could make contact with the rebel forces,* Furusur  
thought. *The knowledge she has about our techniques would  
paralyze the Corps to say the least!* The colonel sighs to  
himself. *It's too bad she's too valuable right now to get the  
ultimate penalty. Still, she'll get her punishment when the  
situation is over.* His eyes then flash a moment, then he turns  
to the door. "Enter," he commands sternly.  
  
The door bursts open and a pair of thuggish Mikado Marines  
dressed in khaki jumpsuits enter dragging a young Vosian girl  
inside the office. The girl gives no resistance to her captors,  
as if she knows she is too small to fight such men directly. In  
seconds, she is plopped down onto a waiting chair in front of  
Colonel Furusur's desk. "Here is the deserter as ordered,  
Colonel Furusur, sir!" one of the men, his face partially  
obscured by the huge helmet and visor most of the enlisted  
soldiers in the Mikado Marines wore on duty, salutes.  
  
"Oh, yes," Furusur coldly studies the girl. "Huntress  
Pamanba. Wanted for deserting your post three weeks ago. You  
gave us a merry chase. Now it's over."  
  
Pamanba stares at Furusur, her fear noticeable in her large  
green eyes. Pamanba herself looks all of sixteen, but to the  
naked eye looks as if she should be busy studying for exams  
instead of killing people. With long sandy-brown hair to her  
hips, Pamanba seemed more child than adult. Her uniform, orange  
with silver trim further empathizes her slim, developing build.  
Her kill-belt has only a dozen or so knots. "I-I only wanted to  
find my parents," she shivers. "The rebel I captured on my last  
mission said he knew who my parents were..."  
  
Furusur ends Pamanba's explanation by standing up and  
slapping her across the face with the back of his hand.  
"Silence!" he orders, disgust crossing his face. "When I want an  
explanation for your actions, I'll have it beaten out of you!  
You know the penalties for desertion, don't you?!"  
  
Pamanba shivers noticeably. "I don't wanna die," she  
answers fretfully. "I'm only twenty-four...I have my whole life  
ahead of me!"  
  
Furusur turns away from her. "You should've thought of  
that before you tried to dessert," he growls. "Fortunately,  
since we are short of hunters, you'll get a reprieve...for now!"  
  
Her face brightens. "Really?" she beams. "Oh, thank you!"  
  
The smile on Pamanba's face does little to change Furusur's  
mood towards the young huntress. "You are to be reassigned from  
local duties to foreign surveillance," Furusur explains. "It  
seems our small base on Earth is short a hunter. I want you to  
go there."  
  
"Earth?" Pamanba gasps. She has heard of this planet only  
through rumour. It is a backward planet, just barely getting  
into space. But despite that, it has caused problems with the  
Galactic Federation. Pamanba wonders how such a primitive place  
could bring the known Galaxy so much trouble.  
  
Furusur stares at her. "It seems one of our agents," he  
explains, "...Thanba, has recognized one of the natives. Her  
supervisor has accepted her resignation. The job is simple...you  
are to spy on the confidants of the renegade hunter Nassur."  
  
"N-nassur?" Pamanba gasps again. She has heard about him  
as well. A constant thorn in the side of the Mikado. He has  
eluded every attempt to eliminate him. For over thirty years, he  
has been a target...and no one has been able to knot their belt  
in victory over him.  
  
Furusur hands Pamanba a thick file from atop his desk.  
"This file contains all you need to know about what you are to  
do," Furusur explains. "Any questions?"  
  
Pamanba takes the file. "No, sir," she nods quietly.  
"When do I leave?"  
  
"Immediately," Furusur says before he remembers something.  
"But, remember, don't plan to dessert your post on Earth...the  
man you serve is an expert in tracking and assassination and has  
much experience."  
  
Pamanba shivers again. "Y-yes, sir," she replies before  
bowing low to her superior officer.  
  
* * *  
  
A week later in Tomobiki...  
  
On an empty city street one late afternoon, Shinobu,  
dressed in her school uniform and carrying her pack, walks  
happily toward home. Her head full of romantic thoughts for the  
coming spring. *Graduation's coming soon,* Shinobu thinks to  
herself. *Hopefully another chance to get Nassur-kun to notice  
me. How will I get his attention this time?*  
  
As Shinobu stops to consider a plan of action, she barely  
misses getting clobbered by a flying white body which crash-  
lands into the pavement beside her! After the impact, Shinobu  
notices the body is none other than Inaba. "I-Inaba-kun?" she  
gasps as the rabbit-boy looks badly injured to her. "Are you  
okay?"  
  
Inaba stands up immediately, wiping the dust from his  
rabbit-suit, then turns his handsome face towards Shinobu. "I'm  
fine," he smiles. "A short fall like this can never harm me."  
  
"But, you landed right here," Shinobu touches his side.  
  
Inaba doubles over. "Ouch!" he groans. "Not so hard!"  
  
"Where have you been?" Shinobu asks her semi-boyfriend. "I  
haven't seen you since the start of this series."  
  
"I've been busy finishing up all those futures that were  
destroyed when we first met," Inaba scratches the back of his  
head nervously. "I just finished the last of them today."  
  
"Oh?" Shinobu smiles. "How nice!"  
  
"Not really," a sad look appears on his face. "I've got  
some bad news to tell you..."  
  
A nearby bullet train then speeds by. Shinobu drops her  
pack, horrorstruck by his words. "Y-you're...leaving?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Inaba sighs. "I've been transferred to  
the new branch we're opening on Sagussa."  
  
"What about us?" Shinobu asks anxiously.  
  
"Well," Inaba scratches his head. "You can't live on  
Sagussa right now...but maybe you can move there in another fifty  
years."  
  
"F-f-fifty years?!" Shinobu feels the strength go from her  
legs. "But, I'll be an old woman by then."  
  
"So you will," Inaba quips. "But, we'll still be friends,  
right?"  
  
"Well..." Shinobu thinks.  
  
The destiny management worker then stares up. "I've got to  
go now," Inaba sighs, then smiles. "But I've really enjoyed  
myself. Take care!"  
  
Inaba elevates into the air and disappears into a spacial  
warp. Shinobu, her happy thoughts gone, looks depressed as she  
watches him go. "Inaba-kun's going?" disbelief haunts her voice.  
"What's going on? First, Ataru-kun goes, then Lum plans to go,  
now Inaba? Who else will leave Tomobiki?"  
  
Shinobu wanders off down the street looking as sad as she  
was happy only a few moments ago. "Now, Nassur-kun's all I've  
got left," she sighs aloud...  
  
* * *  
  
Further up the street, Pamanba walks alone carrying a large  
green sack over her shoulder. She has shed her hunter's uniform  
for a pair of blue jeans cut to her mid-calf, a pair of white  
sneakers, a tube top and a plain blouse opened and tied to the  
waist. Her long sandy-brown hair is tied in a ponytail. Except  
for her pointed ears, Pamanba looks like any other teenaged girl  
in Tomobiki. In her hands is a small note with a map. "I should  
soon be coming up to this base we have here," she murmurs to  
herself. "I wonder what kind of place it is."  
  
She stops to check her bearings. "I think I'm a little  
lost," she then groans. "You'd think these natives would get  
some consistency in their building numbering systems!"  
  
She then notices a bandana-clad man wearing a brown tunic,  
black pants and carrying an umbrella and a large backpack.  
"Excuse me," she asks the man, whom stops immediately. "Do you  
know where this address is?"  
  
The man sighs. "Miss," he groans, "I'm still trying to get  
out of this series and back to 'Ranma 1/2' where I belong!"  
  
["Hey, Hibiki," the writer of this series quips, "...your  
cameo ended a dozen stories ago! G'wan back to your series!  
This joke is getting old!"]  
  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Ryooga nods, then tromps  
away...in the wrong direction as usual.  
  
Pamanba sighs and moves on. Finally, she arrives at the  
secret base. "This is it?" she sighs. "It looks like a common  
shop. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be sure if I'm right."  
  
Pamanba enters the shop. Strangely, there seemed to be no  
one around. She uses her tracking powers to locate someone  
inside the building. "Hello?" she calls out. "Is anybody here?"  
  
"Yes?" a man's voice suddenly booms from behind her.  
  
Pamanba yelps with surprise and takes a swing with her free  
arm towards the source of the voice. Something grabs her arm  
before she can make contact. "Hey," the voice says. "That's no  
way to greet an elder!"  
  
Pamanba finds herself facing a middle-aged Vosian dressed  
in a plain buttoned shirt, a black bow tie, black pants, and a  
red and white striped apron. He looked to be a gentle sort of  
man with wrinkles around his friendly-looking eyes and greying,  
short hair beginning to thin on top. He is a bit on the pudgy  
side but does not appear unhealthy. "You must be Pamanba," he  
smiles. "Thanba's replacement."  
  
"Y-you're my superior?" Pamanba relaxes.  
  
The man lets go of Pamanba's arm and moves around her.  
"That's right," the man says. "My name is Abraham Yitzhak  
Shapiro. That's what you should learn to call me while on Earth.  
It helps with the disguise."  
  
Pamanba is unsure of Shapiro. He does not resemble the  
commanding officers on Vos. There was something grandfatherly  
about him, yet there was a sense around him that he was keeping  
the biggest secret in the Galaxy and it was up to her to find out  
what it was. "Come, sit down," Shapiro invites her inside as he  
takes her bag. "You have several minutes to relax before we open  
for customers."  
  
"Customers?" she asks quizzically.  
  
"Of course," Shapiro says taking her bag to a room behind  
the counter. "Your job is to be a waitress in my ice cream shop  
as well as spying."  
  
"I see," Pamanba replies weakly. "Colonel Furusur never  
said anything about being a waitress."  
  
Disgust creeps into the vendor's features. "Colonel  
Furusur is an old windbag whom should have retired years ago,"  
Shapiro returns from the room carrying another apron which he  
hands to Pamanba. "Don't worry, Thanba was a waitress too before  
she recognized one of my regular patrons."  
  
Pamanba takes the apron and puts it on. "What exactly do  
you sell in this place?" she inquires while tying up the apron.  
  
"Ice cream products," Shapiro smiles as he shows her a  
menu. "Terrans have a taste for cold, sweet things. And this  
shop is in a prime location...Tomobiki High School is only five  
blocks away."  
  
"Tomobiki High School?" Pamanba asks before remembering  
what her intelligence said. "Oh, yeah, many of Nassur's allies  
are students there."  
  
"I see you read your orders carefully," Shapiro smiles as  
he continues to get ready for customers. "Some of Nassur's  
allies come here to relax after a long day at school," he adds.  
  
"Really?" she smiles. "That'll make my job a little  
easier."  
  
"It certainly does," Shapiro smiles. "In the four months  
since I opened, they haven't suspected the truth at all."  
  
"But, what about these?" Pamanba points to her ears.  
  
"Oh, I just say that I'm from Israel,"  
  
"Israel? Where's that?"  
  
"It's a country in the middle of a continent beside these  
islands," Shapiro answers gleefully. "It's a most interesting  
country to visit. Thanba took the name 'Thelma Shapiro' and  
acted as my 'daughter.'"  
  
"I see," Pamanba replies. "How do you explain me?"  
  
"You are now Pamela Shapiro," Shapiro replies. "My niece  
who has come to Japan to escape the ethnic tensions there."  
  
"Okay," Pamanba replies with slight confusion in her voice.  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Yes, there is," Shapiro says. "Don't eat any  
pork...Israelis believe it's against their religion...and learn  
to give guilt trips."  
  
"Err...right," Pamanba looks more confused.  
  
"Well, it's time to open up," Shapiro walks up to the door  
and unlocks it. "Shapiro's Ice Cream Shop is open for business  
today," the elder Vosian says brightly to the small crowd already  
assembled at the front door. "Come in, come in, make yourselves  
at home. We have a new waitress to replace Thelma. Her name is  
Pamela Shapiro. She's my niece."  
  
The group of patrons, mostly young teenagers from the local  
high schools with a few salarymen and office ladies thrown in,  
enter and take seats in booths and the tables. "Time to serve  
our customers, Pamela," Shapiro turns to Pamanba as he takes his  
place behind the counter.  
  
Shinobu enters the shop. Everyone in the place notices the  
sad look about her. Actually, it is in the form of a small rain  
cloud which rains inches above her. Who's that sad girl?  
Pamanba psi-links to Shapiro.  
  
That's Shinobu Miyaki, Shapiro replies. She is one  
of the people you're to spy on. She believes she's Nassur's  
lover.  
  
Why is she so sad?  
  
Who knows? Shapiro pushes her towards Shinobu who sits  
alone at a nearby table. Go and find out.  
  
Before Pamanba gets to Shinobu's table, an umbrella hops  
into the shop, up to Shinobu, and begins talking to the cloud  
above her. "Honey," the umbrella admonishes the cloud. "You  
know this joke is old...so why don't we just go home."  
  
The cloud seems to sigh, stops raining, and floats out the  
door. The umbrella follows. Pamanba looks in awe over this.  
*What kind of place IS this?* she thinks before remembering her  
job. "Can I take your order, please?" she inquires before  
noticing how really sad Shinobu seems to look. "Are you okay?"  
sympathy touches her voice.  
  
Shinobu looks at Pamanba with sad eyes. "Who are you?" she  
asks. "Where's Thelma?"  
  
Shapiro appears beside them. "Thelma got married a few  
days ago," the ice cream seller smiles. "This is Pamela, my  
niece. She'll be a replacement for her."  
  
"I see," Shinobu groans. "Another person leaving Tomobiki.  
Who's next to go, I wonder?"  
  
"The 'usual' today, Shinobu-san?" Shapiro asks.  
  
"Yeah," Shinobu replies without looking at him.  
  
"Okay," Shapiro leaves to return to his spot behind the  
counter. "I shall go make my latest cold masterpiece."  
  
Pamanba stays where she is and looks at Shinobu. *I've  
never seen such a sad girl in all of my life,* she thinks to  
herself. *What's made her like this?*  
  
Shinobu looks at Pamanba. "You got a boyfriend, Pamela?"  
  
"Err...no, I don't," Pamanba replies.  
  
"Boyfriends can be a pain in the ass," Shinobu sighs.  
"Especially when they're young. When they're grown up, they  
settle down. Take my advice; don't date teenaged boys."  
  
"Err...right," Pamanba replies then thinks to herself.  
*So, she broke up with someone,* her thoughts begin. *That's  
right. Terrans don't recognize their mates. How barbaric!*  
  
Shapiro returns carrying a huge plate of chocolate ice  
cream topped with white whipped cream and a red cherry. He  
immediately sets it in front of Shinobu and hands her a spoon and  
a napkin. "Here you go, Shinobu-san," he smiles. "A Mount  
Fuji!"  
  
"Thanks," Shinobu takes spoon in hand. "Itadakimasu!"  
  
Shinobu then begins to eat with speed of a buzzsaw.  
Pamanba, after noticing how much ice cream is in a Mount Fuji, is  
in awe over how such a small girl can eat so much. This is her  
'usual?' Pamanba psi-links to Shapiro. This is enough to  
feed a whole family on Vos!  
  
This is nothing, Shapiro replies. Another of  
Nassur's friends can eat a DOZEN of these at a time and still  
asks for more!  
  
Really? That person must be a blimp!  
  
Actually, Shapiro muses. She's quite slim.  
  
Shinobu finishes the Mount Fuji and pushes the plate at  
them. "Another one please," she announces.  
  
Both Shapiro and Pamanba faint! "A-another?" Pamanba asks.  
  
"She must be REALLY upset this time," Shapiro returns to  
his station to make Shinobu's second Mount Fuji.  
  
An hour...and four Mount Fujis...later, Shinobu prepares to  
leave. "How much do I owe you?" she asks Pamanba at the checkout  
counter.  
  
"Four thousand yen," Pamanba replies after ringing up the  
cash register. She immediately notices Shinobu's protruding  
stomach. *Poor kid,* she thinks to herself. *She's gonna eat  
herself to death if her mood doesn't improve.*  
  
Shinobu pays for the Mount Fujis. Pamanba takes the money  
and places it inside the cash register, but cannot stop feeling  
sorry for Shinobu. "Are you okay? You look like you need a  
friend."  
  
"I do," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Shapiro appears beside Pamanba. Go with her if you  
want, he psi-links. It's your job, remember? I can look  
after things here.  
  
Okay, Pamanba removes her apron then joins Shinobu as  
she goes out the door. "Wait, Shinobu-san!"  
  
Shinobu stops on the outside of the shop. "What is it?"  
the depressed Terran asks.  
  
"Can I join you?" Pamanba asks. "I mean, I'm new in town  
and haven't had the time to look around. Maybe you can show me  
around and get your mind off things."  
  
"Okay," Shinobu sighs. "I guess it won't hurt. Besides, I  
need to work off those Mount Fujis I ate."  
  
The two teens stroll along together. Shapiro watches them  
leaving together. *If it wasn't for Furusur, I'd have told  
Pamanba to never come back to the shop. That child is no older  
than my granddaughter. Thanba was at least equal to someone in  
her twenties. I guess things on Vos are coming to a  
conclusion...*  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of hours pass. Shinobu and Pamanba spend the time  
going to the various places where local teens hang out in  
Tomobiki. They play pachinko at an arcade, listen to the bands  
play at a nearby park, go shopping together, and spend time with  
each other. Soon, Shinobu's depression over Inaba's leaving is  
gone and both act like they were long-time friends. Finally, it  
is time for Shinobu to go home. Pamanba escorts her all the way  
there. "What a day!" Shinobu yawns. "I guess I'm over Inaba  
now."  
  
"I guess so," Pamanba yawns. "This city is so different  
than back home. Everyone's so happy and carefree. While back  
home, anyone who hasn't escaped where I lived or died, huddles in  
fear."  
  
"Really?" Shinobu asks. "Are things that bad in Israel,  
Pamela?"  
  
"Yeah, they are," Pamanba nods sadly. "There could be a  
change of government soon where I'm from. The people are getting  
fed up with all the fighting going on and want peace. The people  
here are lucky. They don't know a thing about hardship like I  
have."  
  
"That makes me feel like a fat pig," Shinobu thinks a  
moment. "Say, Pamela, how about having supper over at my house  
tonight?"  
  
"Really?" Pamanba smiles. "I guess it's all right with  
Uncle Abraham...as long as I don't eat any pork."  
  
"My family can't afford much meat," Shinobu replies then  
smiles. "I only hope we don't have ice cream for dessert!"  
  
Pamanba and Shinobu both laugh together. "Let's go!"  
Shinobu leads on...  
  
...and both run across Cherry standing on stilts in front  
of them! "Soultaker!" the short, old monk points his cane at  
Pamanba. "We don't need your kind here!"  
  
Pamanba looks horrified by the creature before her. "What  
IS that thing?" the Vosian teen screams in terror. "It's  
horrible!"  
  
Shinobu clobbers Cherry with a telephone pole. "Get lost,  
you mentally-deranged monk!" she yells. "Pamela isn't a monster  
or a demon or whatever! Go bug Ataru or somebody else!"  
  
Cherry then appears in front of Shinobu totally unharmed.  
"That's what you think," the old monk croaks. "This girl is NOT  
whom she says she is! She'll bring doom to you and all of  
Tomobiki if you don't send her away immediately!"  
  
Both Pamanba and Shinobu clobber Cherry with several heavy  
objects ranging from a fridge to a tanuki statue!! "Who told you  
that?!" they both yell together.  
  
"Damn you," the old monk groans.  
  
"What is that creepy thing?" Pamanba shivers.  
  
"That's Cherry," Shinobu replies. "He's a gluttonous,  
annoying Buddhist monk. Stay away from him. He's more trouble  
than he's worth." Shinobu then takes Pamanba by the hand and  
leads her away to her house. "Come on, let's go to my home and  
meet my family."  
  
"S-sure," Pamanba says nervously.  
  
Cherry watches them go and prays. "Oh, I'll pray that  
nothing happens to Shinobu," the old monk groans. "Namu  
da...Namu da...Namu da..."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Pamanba and Shinobu finish dinner with Shinobu's  
parents. All sit around a kotatsu in the living room. "That was  
good," Pamanba burps happily. "It's been a while since I've  
eaten this well."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Shinobu's mother smiles. "It's  
not often Shinobu brings a guest home from school...unless it's  
that awful Ataru Moroboshi...or that snobbish Shutaro Mendou...or  
the strange rabbit-boy Inaba."  
  
"Well, I've always been told to behave on missions,"  
Pamanba's eyes change colour for a moment. "There's an Oni at  
the door."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Shinobu answers it. "An  
Oni?" Shinobu thinks aloud. "How does she know about them?"  
  
Shinobu opens the door and sees Lum hovering there. She is  
dressed in Earth clothes of black stretch pants, a white knitted  
sweater, and a pink blouse. Her green hair is tied into two  
ponytails. "Oh, Shinobu," Lum smiles cautiously, "I heard about  
what happened with Inaba and I just came to see if you wanted a  
shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Well..." Shinobu says.  
  
Lum flies in. "Inaba popped in back at Darling's EX-  
parents' house by accident and told me," the Oni teen starts.  
"He's worried about how you're taking the news."  
  
Lum then sees Pamanba sitting there. Pamanba notices Lum  
as well. "That's Lum, one of Nassur's protegees," she whispers  
to herself.  
  
"Oh, who's this?" Lum asks Shinobu.  
  
"This is a friend I just met today," Shinobu answers to  
Lum. "Her name is Pamela Shapiro...she works at the new ice  
cream shop near the school."  
  
"Ice cream shop?" Lum asks. "Oh, you mean Shapiro's?!"  
  
"Please to meet you," Pamanba bows to Lum. "You must be  
the Lum I've heard so much about!"  
  
"That's right," Lum giggles before she notices Pamanba's  
ears. "P-pointed ears?" Lum gasps. "Are you a..."  
  
"I'm from Israel," Pamanba interrupts.  
  
"A likely story!" Lum points accusingly. "You're  
definitely a Vosian with those ears! So, tell me, who's the  
Mikado after now? Me? Dakejinzou?! Someone else?!!"  
  
Pamanba looks nervous. *She's quick for an Oni,* she  
thinks. "I'm not after anyone...honest!" Pamanba replies  
sternly. "I'm just a waitress of an ice cream store...that's  
all."  
  
Shinobu, unhappy with the accusations Lum makes about her  
newfound friend, glows with anger. "Hey, Lum," she snarls.  
"Aren't you here on MY behalf?"  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum gulps. "And what I have to say is 'Don't  
trust this strange girl! She isn't what she seems!"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Cherry," Shinobu begins to  
glow with anger. "This girl..." Shinobu growls, "...has been  
more sympathetic to ME in my moment of crisis than you've ever  
been!"  
  
An explosion occurs!! Lum finds herself flying into orbit  
with a red outline of Shinobu's fist on her cheek. "She doesn't  
believe me?" Lum continues to streak across the sky. "Still, a  
Mikado hunter on Earth isn't something to take lightly. I'll  
talk to Ryooki-sensei at school tomorrow and have him look into  
it!"  
  
In Shinobu's house, Pamanba looks in awe over what Shinobu  
did to Lum. "M-maybe I should go home now."  
  
"No, no," Shinobu relaxes. "Please stay for a while  
longer."  
  
*What kind of people are Terrans?!* Pamanba asks herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Koosei pays a visit to Shapiro at his  
shop. "Oh, Ryooki-san," Shapiro overdramatizes. "You make me  
and my niece sound like we're monsters when we're only a refugee  
family who are only trying to survive from harrowing experiences  
in a war zone. We're only simple ice cream sellers..."  
  
"...Who just happen to be Vosian," Koosei smirks. "You can  
hide everything but your ears. Look, I know all the tricks of  
the Mikado's special police...and the sudden appearance of you  
and other Vosians on Earth are too much of a coincidence  
considering Nassur has allies in this city and country. You may  
be clean now," he produces a Saturn Five sledgehammer out of thin  
air, "...but, I'll be watching both of you! If you even think of  
harming Lum or any of my students and workmates, what I'll do to  
you will make what Oogi did to Lecashuto look tame in  
comparison!"  
  
"I understand," Shapiro outwardly unfazed by the  
intimidating threat given by Koosei.  
  
Koosei leaves just as Pamanba steps out of the back room.  
She wears stretch pants of black and a baggy t-shirt with the  
word ME printed in neon orange on the front. "Who was that?"  
  
"That was one of the Mikado's little 'experiments',  
Pamanba," Shapiro says while cleaning up a nearby table. "A  
failed one. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"We're lucky he left," Pamanba sighs, "I was just ready to  
transmit my first report to my superiors."  
  
"Oh, you'll find my comm-link in the basement," Shapiro  
smiles. "This is the right time to transmit to Vos. The  
interference of Earth's sun is at its minimum and no one on Earth  
has the technology to pick up the transmission and break the  
code...unless, of course, Ataru Moroboshi's grandmother  
Nagaiwakai is keeping a few things to herself. Go right ahead,  
dear."  
  
"Okay," Pamanba smiles and heads for the stairs...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile at Tomobiki High School, Koosei talks to Lum.  
"Whoever Abraham Shapiro really is," the teacher sighs, "he's one  
smooth character. He doesn't sweat and isn't the least bit  
intimidated by a Saturn Five."  
  
"Did you see Pamela...or whatever her name is?" Lum asks.  
"No, she was probably hiding somewhere in that store," Koosei  
smells something from behind him. "What's that smell?"  
  
"Smells like something burning," Lum sniffs.  
  
They both turn to the source and see a VERY angry Shinobu  
standing there. She is literally burning in anger as she tromps  
up to them. Luckily, the flames of her anger have not set off  
the sprinkler system. "What's this about you confronting Pamela  
and her uncle, Ryooki-sensei?!!"  
  
Lum ducks behind the teacher who looks at the enraged  
student coolly. "Relax, Shinobu," Koosei answers back. "I was  
only doing some investigating into their backgrounds."  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" Shinobu snarls back. "Heiji  
Zenigata?!"  
  
Lum appears from behind Koosei. "We're only concerned  
about a couple of Vosians being on Earth," she says defensively.  
"That's all."  
  
"Really?" Shinobu shouts at Lum. "Who gave you the  
authority to do that?!"  
  
Cherry suddenly appears in front of Shinobu! "It's fate."  
  
The sudden appearance of Cherry has the usual  
effect...startling everyone present. When the smoke clears,  
Koosei clobbers Cherry with a sledgehammer. "Get out of here,  
you monster!" he snarls. "You were right for once but don't push  
your luck!"  
  
Cherry turns to Shinobu. "Shinobu Miyaki," he points his  
cane at her. "You must stay away from that girl or not even I  
can save you!"  
  
"Look," Shinobu says as everyone notices the rage building  
within her, "I appreciate the concern...but...STAY OUT OF MY  
BUSINESS!!!!"  
  
An explosion occurs...and Cherry, Koosei, and Lum all find  
themselves heading for orbit. "Boy," Koosei sighs, "She doesn't  
take bad news well, does she?"  
  
"We'll have to keep trying," Lum adds. "For her sake...a  
Mikado hunter on Earth is dangerous."  
  
"It's fate," Cherry adds.  
  
* * *  
  
Time passes...as Shinobu and Pamanba are inseparable,  
acting like a pair of sisters. Lum manages to keep an eye on  
Pamanba from afar, but the young huntress is smart enough to not  
try anything remotely suspicious and blow her cover. Shinobu  
refuses to believe a word of Cherry's dire warnings about  
"Pamela" being an agent of death. Lum informs Ataru and Nassur  
about her suspicions which are noted and logged. Since there is  
no hard evidence, nothing can be done.  
  
Finally, on a Saturday night, Shinobu and Pamanba are  
invited to the Mendou mansion for a party celebrating the coming  
end of the term for the class. "A party?" Shapiro asks Pamanba  
with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you become a part of the  
class?"  
  
"Well," Pamanba says as she finishes eating an ice cream  
cone. "Everyone invited was to bring a friend as well. Shinobu  
chose me to go with her."  
  
"Oh," Shapiro says. "That means you'll be able to spy on  
the other allies of Nassur as well?"  
  
"Not exactly," Pamanba replies. "Lum won't be there.  
She'll be up in a place called Sendai with her boyfriend Ataru  
Moroboshi."  
  
"I see," Shapiro nods. "Which is good. Ataru's sister  
Nokoko, her life-mate Mal and their friends know about me and why  
I'm here. Whatever you do, don't go up there if you can avoid  
it."  
  
"How's that possible?!" Pamanba wonders.  
  
Shapiro fidgets. "I'd...rather not talk about it," he  
sighs, then ushers her to the door. "Well, go on! Enjoy  
yourself...and don't eat any pork."  
  
"I understand," Pamanba leaves the store. "I'll be back in  
a few hours."  
  
"I'll leave a light on," Shapiro finishes wiping off some  
dishes. "And I'll keep Furusur at bay," he sarcastically adds.  
  
Pamanba walks alone towards Shinobu's house dressed in her  
calf-high blue jeans and tube top, her hair up in a long pony  
tail, and wearing white sneakers, she thinks to herself.  
*Shinobu's such a good person...*  
  
Then she runs into someone on the street! It is another  
woman, dressed in flowing clothing and with medium-length black  
hair. She is strikingly beautiful...but Pamanba notices one  
thing about her. "Y-you're Vosian!" Pamanba asks the woman.  
  
The woman looks at Pamanba. "You're Vosian, too!" she  
gasps. "You must be my replacement!"  
  
"You're Thanba?" Pamanba asks.  
  
"That's right," Thanba nods. "I used to be Thelma  
Shapiro...now I'm Thelma Yoshida."  
  
"I'm Pamanba," Pamanba introduces herself. "Pamela Shapiro  
is my cover name."  
  
"I see. You're young."  
  
"I was the only hunter available for this job. Colonel  
Furusur said you left to marry a Terran."  
  
"That's right," Thanba pats her stomach. "I recognized  
Toshio shortly after I came here. Then, we...consummated our  
relationship. I'll be a mother soon."  
  
"So that's why you resigned," Pamanba says.  
  
"That's right," Thanba smiles. "And for the first time in  
my life, I feel happy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Let's go have some tea and talk a little."  
  
Minutes later, Thanba and Pamanba are having tea with each  
other at a nearby tea shop. "You don't know anything about  
Shapiro either?" the latter gasps.  
  
"That's right," Thanba nods while taking a sip of tea.  
"He's a real man of mystery. I don't think even Furusur knows  
who he is. He's been on Earth a long time...living in a place  
called Israel."  
  
Pamanba sighs. "So, how are the people where you live?"  
  
"Well," Thanba muses. "They were cautious of me at  
first...it seems the ears really set them off...but when I got to  
know them, Terrans aren't so bad. Oh, there's bad people in  
every race...so Terrans are like everyone else."  
  
"I know what you mean," Pamanba nods. "I'm good friends  
with one of your old targets...Shinobu Miyaki."  
  
Thanba looks a little surprised. "Really?" she hides a  
gasp. "That's interesting. But it's not smart in the game  
you're playing and what I used to play to make friends with  
targets."  
  
"What?" Pamanba asks.  
  
"Stockholm Syndrome, the Terrans call it," Thanba explains.  
"Furusur wouldn't want you to be too close to any of your  
targets...just in case."  
  
"In case of what?" Pamanba naively blinks.  
  
"Boy, are you naive," Thanba laughs. "How long have you  
been a hunter?" "Eight years."  
  
"I was a hunter for twenty years," Thanba explains. "There  
are times when you have to give the ultimate punishment to your  
target. Have you ever killed anyone, Pamanba?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Well, I have once," Thanba sighs. "It's not easy. We're  
trained to kill, but a hunter who doesn't want to kill is a  
hunter who should retire before she end up dead herself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Thanba finishes her tea. "But, that kind of life  
is over for me. I'm going to be a mother and live the rest of my  
life as a normal Terran housewife...if a Vosian can live that way  
on Earth...giving life not taking it. I want to raise children  
and grandchildren and great-grandchildren and see them grow.  
That's the life for me...not being a spy and an assassin. I'm  
through with that other life forever."  
  
There is a tense pause between the two Vosian women before  
Pamanba speaks. "I've got to go somewhere, Thanba," Pamanba  
smiles tensely. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Anytime," Thanba smiles.  
  
Pamanba rushes out of the tea shop and immediately heads  
over to Shinobu's place where she finds Shinobu waiting for her.  
Shinobu is wearing a blue knit dress over a white t-shirt and  
carrying a handbag over one shoulder. She is wearing hip-length  
white socks and running shoes to match. "Oh, there you are,  
Pamela," Shinobu says as she stands to greet her. "I was  
thinking you weren't coming. Let's get going."  
  
"Sure..." Pamanba replies meekly.  
  
Shinobu notices the lack of enthusiasm in her friend's  
voice. "Is something wrong? You seem sad."  
  
"Oh," Pamanba says faking a smile. "I just had a surprise  
visit from a friend of mine from Israel...I guess I'm just sad  
that I had to leave her."  
  
"Well," Shinobu says leading the way. "I guess we have to  
do that sometimes. Let's get going. Shutaro doesn't like to  
wait."  
  
Pamanba watches Shinobu walk ahead of her and in her mind  
Thanba's voice echoes what she told her. "A hunter who doesn't  
want to kill is a hunter who should retire before she end up dead  
herself..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu's Best Friend"  
Part 2  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, #R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0  
Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on  
"Urusei Yatsura," written by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "SHINOBU'S BEST FRIEND," Pamanba, a very  
young and inexperienced hunter of the Special Hunter Corps in  
which Thanba and Mujanba once also called home, is assigned to  
Earth by her commanding officer to spy on Nassur's friends. Once  
there, she assumes the identity of "Pamela Shapiro," working  
under Abraham Shapiro's guidance. She quickly befriends Shinobu,  
who is now recovering from Inaba's transfer from Earth to  
Sagussa. The two become very close friends although "Pamela"  
quickly attracts the attention of Koosei, Lum and Cherry, who  
realize who and what she really is. Shinobu, very despondent  
over everyone walking out on her, does not take too well to  
anyone trying to hurt her new friend. The two become  
inseparable, which, as the now married Thanba warns Pamanba,  
could potentially lead to disaster if the latter is ordered to  
kill any of Nassur's friends...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A few days pass and Shinobu and Pamanba go to a nearby  
swimming pool. In the change room, Shinobu and Pamanba are  
changing from their street clothes into bathing suits. "You  
usually swim in the nude?" Shinobu adjusts her bathing suit  
straps over her shoulders. "I thought Israel was more  
conservative in stuff like that."  
  
Pamanba looks nervous as she tries to think up a lie to  
cover her faux pas. "Well," she finishes putting on her bathing  
suit. "Israel is mostly desert, you know! Plus, I lived in the  
boonies."  
  
"Really?" Shinobu takes a towel and leads the way out of  
the change room. "So, nobody was around to look."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Pamanba nods.  
  
Shinobu wears a one-piece bathing suit of jet black with a  
yellow stripe in the front. On her figure, it balances her bosom  
and hips. Pamanba, on the other hand wears a one-pick suit of  
pink and white with a frill which makes her look younger than she  
is. "Wow!" Shinobu comments. "That suit makes you look like a  
little kid."  
  
"Er..." Pamanba nods. "Well, I am only sixteen, you know."  
  
The indoor pool itself is reasonably busy for the off-  
season. Most of the swimmers are young people from the local  
area as well as a few older people trying to stay in shape.  
After placing their towels on a nearby bench, Shinobu and Pamanba  
leap into the pool and begin to swim around. An hour passes and  
the two friends enjoy themselves together both in and out of the  
pool. Resting on a bench for a moment, Shinobu and Pamanba have  
a drink of cola together. "That was great!" Shinobu takes a  
swig of cola. "You're a great swimmer for being from a desert  
country, Pamela."  
  
"Thanks," Pamanba smiles. "You'd be surprised by how much  
swimming I've done in my life."  
  
Shinobu smiles after taking another sip of cola. "You  
know, Pamela," she sighs. "I wish you were a boy. We get along  
so well that we're practically best friends."  
  
"Unfortunately, we're both girls," Pamanba nods. "And I  
don't crave to have a sexual relationship with women. Where I'm  
from, same sex couples are seen as a waste of time."  
  
"Don't let Ataru's sister hear you say that," Shinobu  
quips.  
  
"Still, I haven't had a boyfriend," Pamanba sighs. "How  
about you?"  
  
Shinobu frowns. "I've had several of them, I afraid.  
First, there was Ataru Moroboshi...whom I knew since  
childhood...but, he was taken by Lum. Then, came Shutaro Mendou  
He's insanely rich, cultured, and handsome...all the things I  
thought Ataru not to be. But, he was promised to another girl as  
well. A girl who's afraid of men, if you can believe that."  
  
"Weird," Pamanba comments.  
  
"Then came Inaba," Shinobu continues. "A rabbit-boy who  
works in the Destiny Management Corporation. He was the cutest,  
most loyal guy I ever known."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He got transferred to another planet," Shinobu sniffs. "A  
place called Sagussa."  
  
Pamanba looks disbelievingly at Shinobu. "Right..."  
  
"But, now there's Nassur-kun!"  
  
Shinobu blurts out. "N-nassur?"  
  
Pamanba nearly chokes on her cola.  
  
"You know him?" Shinobu innocently  
  
inquires. "I've...heard of him."  
  
"Nassur's my current flame." Hearts appear in Shinobu's  
eyes. "He's more mature, more handsome, and romantic than any  
other guy I've met in the world. I'm glad that Lum invited him  
to Earth."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Shinobu stands up, holds her hands over her heart and looks  
teary-eyed into the sky. A spotlight shines on her. "If only he  
would recognize me," a microphone appears in her hand. "Then,  
I'd be set for the rest of my life. But there's another girl who  
seems to have his attention...Benten! What does she have that I  
don't?!"  
  
"I thought Terrans didn't recognize their mates," Pamanba  
muses. "She seems to have do so!"  
  
Shinobu ends her little soliloquy and returns to normal.  
"That's the first soliloquy I've had that nobody has either  
ignored or interrupted," she sits down happily.  
  
"Well," Pamanba scratches the back of her head. "I'm new  
here, remember? So, why do you like him so much?"  
  
Shinobu thinks a minute before she speaks again. "He  
reminds me of a little boy I once met shortly before I started  
school," she starts. "It was during Setsubun and I was only  
four. He was lost and looking for a little girl who looked like  
an Oni. Well, some very strange girl found her. But before we  
could do anything more, his mother came and took both him and the  
Oni girl away. The only thing I remember is his  
name...Aki-chan...and he promised he would come back some day to  
thank me. But, like every other man in my life, he disappeared  
as soon as he was out of my sight. Who knows, maybe Nassur's  
that little boy."  
  
*I don't think so,* Pamanba thinks to herself. *She's in  
love with Nassur? My superior must know about this. And to  
think that Lum was my biggest target.* Pamanba stands up to  
leave. "I'm sorry, Shinobu-san," she bows. "I've got to go  
now."  
  
Shinobu looks surprised by Pamanba's sudden retreat.  
"Already?" the Terran teen gasps. "But we've only started  
swimming."  
  
"I still have to work in the ice cream shop, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Pamanba turns to leave just as a young woman screams in  
horror. Both teens stop to see a crowd gathering around the  
edges of the pool to see a five-year-old girl wearing a black  
one-piece bathing suit hanging for dear life on the highest  
diving board in the pool. Her mother, a chubby twentysomething  
wearing a bathing suit with a floral pattern, looks horrified to  
see the danger her daughter is in. "Please help me!" the mother  
grabs Pamanba. "My daughter climbed up to that diving board  
without my knowledge! She can barely swim! If she falls in,  
she'll drown!!"  
  
Pamanba and Shinobu both feel dizzy looking at the height  
of the diving board yet both feel sympathetic for the mother  
who's child dangles from there. "That's so high!" Shinobu gasps.  
"I've never gone off that board before."  
  
"Neither have I," Pamanba then moves to the ladder leading  
up to the board in question.  
  
Shinobu is surprised when she sees Pamanba beginning to  
climb up to there. "Pamela," she frets. "That diving board is  
for professional divers only! The pool is barely deep enough for  
it!"  
  
Pamanba stops a second to turn to Shinobu. "That's why  
I've got to stop that kid before she falls in!"  
  
"Help me, Momma!" the frightened child screams at the top  
of her lungs, her tiny hands begin to slip from the wet board.  
  
Pamanba, as fast as she can, climbs the ladder. It is not  
easy due to her wet feet and water wetting the ladder makes  
climbing difficult. Everyone else watches anxiously as the  
Vosian girl reaches the top and makes her way towards the  
terrified child. It is just in time, too. The girl's hand slips  
off the board just as Pamanba gets there to the end of the board.  
With a scream the child starts to fall down to the pool...but  
Pamanba catches her by the arm before she can fall very far.  
"Got you!" Pamanba yells triumphantly, noticing that catching the  
child is one thing, pulling her up to safety is another thing  
entirely. *Now what?* she thinks before a plan comes into her  
mind.  
  
Pamanba tries to stand on the board and for a few agonizing  
seconds, succeeds. Unfortunately, fate...in form of an unnoticed  
puddle of water...causes one of Pamanba's feet to slip...  
  
...causing both Pamanba and the child fall screaming  
towards the water below. Everyone freezes in shock. Shinobu  
manages to hide her eyes. "I can't look!" she yells aloud.  
  
A horribly loud explosion of water is heard...then the cry  
of a child. Shinobu looks and sees the little girl floating  
safely above water. Her mother leaps in immediately to swim up  
to her. "Kozuko!" her mother screams in relief, swimming up to  
find her daughter is uninjured.  
  
In fact, Kozuko's bathing suit has inflated enough to cause  
her to bob up and down in the water safely. "That experimental  
swim suit your daddy made really works!" the mother cries  
happily, noticing her daughter is more scared than hurt. "I  
didn't think it would inflate fast enough after hitting the water  
with such force!"  
  
Shinobu swims up to the mother. "Inflatable bathing suit?"  
  
"That's right," the mother shows Shinobu her daughter, the  
bathing suit gives the daughter the look of being overweight.  
"My husband designs bathing suits for young children to prevent  
drowning. This suit inflates as soon as it gets wet then  
deflates when it dries."  
  
"Then there wasn't any real cause for alarm," Shinobu  
muses...before she remembers there has been no sign of Pamanba  
since she and Kozuko both hit the water. "Oh, no! Where's  
Pamela?!"  
  
Shinobu looks around and sees Pamanba floating face down in  
the water nearby. "Oh, gods!" she swims immediately up to her.  
"Pamela!" Shoving her ashore, Shinobu turns Pamanba over and  
notices she is unconscious. "She must've hit stomach first!"  
Shinobu gasps anxiously. "And at this height, that could be  
fatal! I can't let her die!"  
  
As fast as she can, Shinobu gets out of the pool carrying  
Pamanba's unconscious body with her. Placing her gently on the  
side of the pool, Shinobu begins to do cardiopulmonary  
respiration on the Vosian huntress. At first, not much happens  
but after a few minutes, Pamanba's eyes flutter open and she  
coughs up some water. "S-shinobu?" Pamanba gasps before she  
remembers the child. "The child..."  
  
"She's okay!" Shinobu looks relieved as she notices the  
mother deflating her daughter's swim suit. "It seems she floated  
to safety."  
  
"My stomach aches," Pamanba groans, noticing the child is  
unharmed. "But, I guess it was worth it. Thanks for saving my  
life."  
  
"You're welcome," Shinobu smiles... before fainting from  
all the excitement. "I'm going now..."  
  
* * *  
  
A hour or so later, Shinobu and Pamanba make their way  
toward Sakura's shrine. Both are dressed in their street clothes  
and carry their swimming stuff in plastic bags. Pamanba still  
looks sore. "Oh!" the huntress groans. "I feel as if I dove  
into concrete!"  
  
"I'll take you to Sakura's shrine," Shinobu looks  
concerned. "Maybe she can give you something for the pain."  
  
"Why a shrine?" Pamanba asks, although she knows the  
answer.  
  
"Sakura's my school's nurse," Shinobu replies. "She's real  
good."  
  
Inside Sakura's shrine, the shrine maiden is busy  
meditating and chanting. "Exorcise! Purify!" she mumbles aloud,  
waving her spirit-sensor around in front of the altar fire.  
  
"Evening, Sakura-sensei," Shinobu calls in, interrupting  
the school nurse.  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura troops to the door to see Shinobu and  
Pamanba there removing their shoes. "Oh, Shinobu...who is this?"  
  
"This is my friend, Pamela Shapiro," Shinobu introduces the  
huntress to Sakura.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Pamanba bows.  
  
Sakura bows in return before she notices Pamanba's ears.  
"You have pointed ears."  
  
"A family trait," Pamanba smiles anxiously. "My uncle runs  
the new ice cream store near Tomobiki High School where I work."  
  
"Oh, yes," Sakura nods. "They're the ones that have the  
Mount Fuji sundae."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I can eat a dozen at once," Sakura smiles.  
  
Pamanba faints! "A dozen?!" she gasps. "But you're so  
slim."  
  
"We're not sure how she does it," Shinobu explains.  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Pamela took a bad landing from the diving board at the  
pool," Shinobu says. "Take a look at her for anything hurt."  
  
"Sure," Sakura leads to the altar. "I was only beginning  
to make out my New Year oracles."  
  
"New Year oracles?" Shinobu gasps as they sit down. "In  
February?! Isn't that early?"  
  
"What's an oracle?" Pamanba asks.  
  
Sakura produces a small box of scrolls. "They're  
prediction of the coming year, Pamela," she nods. "Would you  
like to chose one?"  
  
"Is it alright?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura smiles. "My oracles are known for their  
accuracy."  
  
Pamanba takes one of the oracles. "Can I take one too?"  
Shinobu asks shyly.  
  
"Sure," Sakura offers her box to Shinobu.  
  
After drawing their oracles, Pamanba and Shinobu separate  
to read them privately. While Pamanba is reading Sakura is  
giving her a quick physical exam. "Let's see," Pamanba hums.  
She reads what the paper says to herself:  
  
"You are from a mysterious background and are playing a  
role which can be dangerous. Beware, the secrets that you keep  
hidden from your friends may destroy you and those you love most!  
You will be making a life-threatening decision soon. Be wise,  
for it is not only YOUR life that will depend on this but others  
as well! The correct choice will end all of your sufferings for  
all time."  
  
*This is an accurate oracle!* Pamanba gulps nervously to  
herself.  
  
Shinobu reads her oracle:  
  
"You have been carrying on a one-way love  
affair...your side. Be cautious, for the one you  
love has already decided whom he will spend his life  
with...and it won't be you! Still, there is coming  
an opportunity where you will realize your dream for  
a short time.  
Unfortunately, it will be very brief. The bond  
between you two will begin as adversarial, then  
develop into a close friendship. Romance is  
certainly possible. But, this friendship will come  
with an unexpected surprise!"  
  
Shinobu looks so upset that she tears the oracle in her  
hands angrily. "WHAT THE (BLANK)!!!!" she screams to the  
surprise of both Sakura and Pamanba.  
  
"B-bad future?" Sakura asks nervously.  
  
Shinobu gives Sakura a withering glance. "Where's your  
sacred bush so I can tie this stupid thing to so it doesn't come  
true?"  
  
"It's out front," Sakura points.  
  
Shinobu stomps out. Pamanba looks at Sakura with  
confusion. "What's that all about?"  
  
"According to legend," Sakura goes back to looking Pamanba  
over, "if the future foretold is bad, then tie it to a bush so it  
won't come true. Shinobu's oracle must've been terrible."  
  
"Mine didn't seem to be," Pamanba hums.  
  
Sakura finishes her examination. "You seem to be fine,  
Pamela," Sakura smiles. "Except for some bruising. You may go."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura-sensei," Pamanba smiles. "I'd better go  
home. Uncle is waiting for me to work for him."  
  
Pamanba leaves. "Just leave an offering in the box at the  
door," Sakura smiles.  
  
"Right," Pamanba calls from the front door.  
  
Once Pamanba leaves, Sakura thinks aloud. "That poor child  
is cursed by something so terrible," her long black hair seems to  
sway in a slight breeze, "...but only she can save herself from  
it."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Pamanba wakes up from a restful night's sleep  
in her futon. Her body has developed some bruises from her  
impromptu high dive and belly-flop overnight...but looks fine  
nevertheless. Shapiro enters her room carrying a tray of food  
for breakfast. "I see that you have awakened finally," the older  
Vosian places the tray of food beside Pamanba with a quaint  
smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, thanks, Uncle Abraham," Pamanba smiles before she  
checks herself. "A little sore and bruised but I seem to be  
fine."  
  
"I hope what happened yesterday, won't be a common  
occurrence," Shapiro teases. "You may not survive long enough to  
perform your duties if it does."  
  
"That makes two of us," Pamanba eats a bowl of rice. "But,  
I had to do something for that child. All those people were just  
standing around as if they were made out of stone...not flesh."  
  
"Unfortunately, few Terrans possess our training in quick  
thinking," Shapiro smiles. "You'd better get yourself ready."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seems your revered commanding officer," Shapiro  
answers, opening a drape, "Colonel Furusur, is coming to Earth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something important he wants to say to you in  
person," Shapiro snorts. "It must be important if he's leaving  
the security of his office to come into the field."  
  
"I can't see what it could be," Pamanba shivers. "I've  
been as accurate as possible in my reports to him."  
  
"It's hard to say," Shapiro shrugs. "The Unreasonable One  
is coming. You'll find out why later today!"  
  
Shapiro walks out and Pamanba looks nervous...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at Ataru's home in Oshika, Ataru is busy getting  
his adopted daughter ready for school. "Now be good today,  
Reiko-chan," Ataru admonishes her. "The headmistress is getting  
upset over you using your powers on campus."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Reiko nods, taking her lunch and her pack  
before giving Ataru a kiss on the cheek. "See you later!"  
  
"Bye, Reiko-chan!" Ataru waves goodbye. *Alone again!*  
Ataru thinks as Reiko leaves and he shuts the door. Nokoko and  
her school left for their shop earlier in the day to open up and  
Lum went back to Tomobiki last night for school. He was alone in  
the house until his tutor arrived. Then, the doorbell rings.  
"Now, what?" he snorts before opening the door. "What is it?!"  
  
He looks surprised to see Nassur and Benten standing at the  
door, the "Renegade" parked near Nicole's crystal palace. "Yo,  
Ataru," Benten smiles immediately as if still trying to head off  
Ataru's normal first reaction...getting his gun out.  
  
"What do you want?" he blinks. "Lum went home last night!"  
  
"I want to talk with you," Nassur says in such a sad tone  
that Ataru cannot help but respond sympathetically...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the front gates at Tomobiki High School, Lum  
and Shinobu happen to meet each other. "Oh!" they both respond  
in surprise as bystanders feel the anger they emit from their  
bodies.  
  
"Good morning," Shinobu says in a civil tone which barely  
contains her anger.  
  
"Good morning," Lum replies in the same tone, then adds.  
"So how are you and that spy getting along?"  
  
Shinobu gives her an icy glance. "Pamela is NOT a spy,  
Lum!" she snarls. "I wish you, Cherry, and Ryooki-sensei would  
get that through your thick heads! She's a nice person! In  
fact, she saved a life of a little girl yesterday at the pool!"  
  
"I heard of that!" Lum snarls back. "That kid wasn't in  
any danger...she was wearing a bathing suit which inflated as  
soon as she hit the water!"  
  
"So," Shinobu strikes back. "At least she tried! If she  
was who you thought she was, she wouldn't have acted in such a  
way!"  
  
"You're naive," Lum replies venomously. "Almost as naive  
as Mie-chan!"  
  
At her home, ill in bed, Mie sneezes!  
  
"What's gotten into you, Lum?" Shinobu screams back.  
"What's the matter? Jealous?"  
  
Lum's face turns red as a picked plum. "Fine," she bares  
her fangs. "When that spy reveals her true intentions, see if I  
care!! I hope that she takes you to Vos to be personally  
interrogated by the Mikado himself! That'll teach you!"  
  
Lum then flies into the school. Shinobu yells at her.  
"Oh, yeah?! Well, I hope Nassur-kun will throw you out into space  
some day...WITHOUT a space suit!"  
  
Shinobu rushes to the front door of the school. Standing  
there is Sakura, dressed in her lab coat and wearing one of her  
body-con dresses. "Good morning, Shinobu," Sakura says while  
leaning against the wall. "You're taking a chance coming here  
today."  
  
"I am?" Shinobu gasps in confusion.  
  
"Yes," Sakura looks at the teen grimly. "Something REALLY  
bad is going to happen here. If I were you, I'd get out of here  
while the getting is good!"  
  
An angry look appears on Shinobu's round face and she turns  
into a huge monster. "DID RYOOKI-SENSEI HAVE A HAND IN THIS?!?!  
BECAUSE IF HE DID, HE'LL BE THE FIRST PATIENT YOU HAVE  
TODAY!!!!!!"  
  
Shinobu returns to normal, then tromps inside the school.  
Sakura sighs, watching her go to her homeroom. "It's fate."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Pamanba and Shapiro wait anxiously for Furusur to  
arrive. "What's taking him so long?" Pamanba moans.  
  
"Perhaps the dear Colonel got lost," Shapiro quips to  
relieve the tension a little, "...and asked directions from that  
strange guy with the bandana who is always looking for Furinkan  
High School or the Tendou Dojo."  
  
"I think I remember him," Pamanba remembers her earlier  
encounter with Ryooga Hibiki.  
  
Then the door opens and the imposing form of Colonel  
Furusur enters the shop...minus his dress uniform. The Colonel  
has chosen to wear a plain grey suit with a white shirt and red  
tie instead. He also carries a briefcase making him look like a  
normal salaryman...save for the ears. "I am here," Furusur  
announces coldly.  
  
"Well, well," Shapiro whistles. "Nice to see you out of  
uniform for once. Don't tell me the Mikado had you finally  
drummed out of the Corps!"  
  
Furusur give a cold glance at the ice cream seller. They  
had never been friendly with each other. If it were up to either  
of them, one would gladly kill the other. "I came disguised to  
keep our cover from being blown," the Colonel replies noticeably  
annoyed. "The people here may be morons but they're not stupid."  
  
Pamanba stands at attention and salutes her commanding  
officer. "What brings you here, sir?"  
  
"At ease, Huntress Pamanba," the Colonel returns the  
salute. "We don't wish to draw suspicion on our true  
nature...not with Koosei Ryooki around." A serious look appears  
in his face. "We attempted an assassination on the renegade  
Nassur."  
  
"Again?" Shapiro interrupts with a snort. "Doesn't the  
Mikado know he'll never get him in this life?"  
  
Furusur gives him another withering glance. "The attempt  
was unsuccessful," he continues. "The hunter sent was killed by  
him."  
  
"I see," Pamanba nods. "But, what does that have to do  
with me?"  
  
"The Mikado, in interest of equality," Furusur replies,  
"has ordered that you assassinate one of Nassur's allies on  
Earth!"  
  
Pamanba pales. "WHAT?!?! But, I can't do that!!!"  
  
Furusur marches up towards Pamanba. To the young huntress,  
the officer looks as frightening as the Frankenstein monster does  
to a villager. "You will!" the Colonel snarls, slapping her in  
the face hard enough for her to fall to the floor, "...or you  
will die!"  
  
Shapiro looks surprised by what has just happened. He knew  
through rumour how abusive Furusur was to his own underlings,  
almost as much as his predecessor Osur was. He also knows that  
Pamanba is no killer and never would be. Pamanba looks at  
Furusur, her large eyes filling with both tears and fear.  
"B-but," she sobs. "One of them is my friend. She saved my life  
only yesterday!"  
  
Hearing this only serves to anger Furusur even more. "WHAT  
IS THIS?!?!" the very air around him seems to burn with his  
anger. "You call yourself a hunter?!" Furusur kicks Pamanba in  
the side with his foot. "You were to spy on the allies Nassur  
has on this planet NOT make friends with them yourself!! You're  
a disgrace to your uniform and to the corps! I should have had  
you executed instead of assigning you here!"  
  
Furusur kicks at Pamanba again. Pamanba luckily rolls  
herself into a ball. "All right," she yelps in pain and fear.  
"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll kill one of them! Just please let  
me live! I just wanted to live!"  
  
Furusur relents on his physical and verbal attack enough  
and looks silently at the young huntress. He then turns to his  
briefcase and opens it. He pulls out a small handgun-shaped  
object out of it. "Take this gun," Furusur sneers, handing it to  
the trembling girl's hand. "And go immediately to Tomobiki High  
School and to Room 337 and kill one of Nassur's allies there. I  
don't care who. If you fail, don't come back alive!"  
  
Pamanba takes the gun slowly then stands up. "Y-yes, sir,"  
she says, walking out the door.  
  
"And don't think of running away!" Furusur adds. "We'll  
find you no matter where you go!"  
  
Pamanba slowly walks towards Tomobiki High School,  
concealing the gun within her clothing. *I'm sorry,  
Shinobu-chan...*  
  
Shapiro watches her leave, a tear comes to his eye.  
*Furusur is an ass, isn't he?* he sighs. *Maybe I should call  
Mujanba and have her come down here to settle scores with him!*  
  
* * *  
  
Fateful minutes later in Room 337, things are quiet as  
everyone is in the middle of yet another study period run by  
Koosei Ryooki. "Shit!" Paama yawns. "It's so dull around here  
today I feel as if I'm going to fall asleep right in the room."  
  
"I know how you feel, man," Kakugari nods. "I'd wish  
something exciting would happen right now."  
  
Lum and Shinobu are sitting beside each other, studying for  
their exams and ignoring each other. Then, the door slides open  
and a seemingly cheerful Pamanba enters the room. The forced  
smile does little to hide her eyes which are red from crying and  
the reddened cheek from the slap Furusur gave her. "I'm here to  
make a delivery!" she announces to the surprise of Koosei and the  
class.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Chibi gulps in awe.  
  
"Isn't she the waitress at that new ice cream shop nearby?"  
Megane whispers to him. "She's a babe!"  
  
"Pamela?" Shinobu stands up from her desk and walks up to  
the frightened girl. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Koosei appears. "That's what I like to know!"  
  
"Me, too!" Lum adds, floating above them.  
  
"As I said, I came to make a delivery," she then pulls out  
the gun Furusur gave her earlier. "Hands up!!"  
  
The whole class including Lum and Koosei are too surprised  
by what Pamanba has done but to obey. Only Shinobu does not  
because she is more shocked than anything. "P-pamela?" she gasps  
in astonishment.  
  
Pamanba points to the gun at Shinobu. Tears form in her  
large eyes. "I'm sorry about this," Pamanba sobs. "But, Lum and  
Koosei are right...my name is Pamanba and I'm a spy for an enemy  
of your friend Nassur."  
  
"I knew it!" Lum smiles. "I knew you were what I thought  
you were!"  
  
"I have been ordered by my superiors to kill one of  
Nassur's allies on Earth in retaliation for his killing one of my  
superior's agents," Pamanba adds regretfully.  
  
"If Nassur-chan killed a supporter of the Mikado," Lum  
snorts, "...then he should be commended!"  
  
Pamanba turns and shoots Lum with a orange beam from her  
gun! Lum is hurled across the room, landing hard on the tiled  
floor. The cloth of her blouse is burned near her heart, but Lum  
still breathes albeit with difficulty. "She's only stunned,"  
Pamanba announces coldly, adjusting the setting on her gun before  
turning to Koosei. "The next fool to cross me gets atomized. I  
want Nassur here to witness this. You call him...NOW!!!!"  
  
*She means it!* Koosei leaves immediately. *I only hope  
he's not on a training mission!!*  
  
Once Koosei leaves, Shinobu glances at Pamanba. She  
notices how sad the girl is. This young person took pity on her  
sadness over her break up with Inaba and who nearly died saving a  
child from drowning, is, in reality, a remorseless killer. It  
did not fit. *Is Pamanba really what she says she is...or was  
she an innocent pawn in some battle only Nassur-kun and her  
supposed superior have been fighting for gods knows how long?*  
Shinobu wracks through her brain and finds out how little she  
does know about the Vosian she has a crush on.  
  
Suddenly, dozens of classmates appear behind Mendou and  
push him towards Pamanba. Girls are behind him because in the  
past, Mendou has shown bravery in front of them for their sakes.  
Boys are behind him because Lum has been injured. "We outnumber  
this girl forty to one," one of them announces. "Stop her,  
Mendou-sama!"  
  
Mendou pulls out his katana. "I see," he grimly notes.  
"It is up to me to save the class again. Even though this girl  
is beyond beautiful, I must do battle with her! I am Shutaro  
Mendou, son of the head of the Mendou family and the heir to the  
corporation. Prepare yourself!"  
  
Pamanba responds by vaporizing a nearby desk with her gun.  
"One more step and YOU'LL be the one I'll execute," she snarls  
coldly.  
  
Mendou calmly sheaths his katana, returns to his desk,  
opens a book on octopus mating, and begins to read it. "I  
understand," he nervously gulps. "I'll just wait patiently for  
Nassur-san to arrive."  
  
He is then subsequently buried under a ton of large, heavy  
objects one usually does not find in a normal classroom!!  
"COWARD!!!" is the common cry heard from the collective voices of  
the students.  
  
* * *  
  
Luckily for Koosei and his class, Nassur is very close  
by...in Oshika with Benten, still visiting Ataru in his home.  
The mood in the living room is somber but civil. Tea has just  
been served as Ataru plays psychologist to someone he had NEVER  
expected to be doing that to...Nassur himself. "I never knew you  
felt that way about those things, Nassur," Ataru sips some tea.  
"I always thought things like that were an accepted part of the  
job."  
  
"Part of the job perhaps," Nassur sighs. "But, when  
they're that young...unacceptable...at least by me."  
  
"Well," Ataru rubs the back of his head coolly. "I wish  
there was something more I can do for you. Let me tell you the  
first thing that strikes my mind."  
  
If anything strikes Ataru's mind, it is NOT a thought...but  
none other than Megumi, the oldest member of the Moroboshi Clan  
standing on top of Ataru's head, forcing him lay face down on the  
floor! "Young Master!" the old man pants, then he looks around  
for Ataru, seemingly unable to understand the fact that he is  
standing on Ataru's head. "Young Master?! Where is the Young  
Master?!"  
  
"Get off my head!" Ataru snarls, summoning up his strength  
to push the old man of his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The old man look at the point of tears. "Oh, Young Master,  
it's terrible!" he sobs. "Just terrible! Lum-sama's class has  
just been taken hostage!"  
  
Ataru looks upset...not because of the news the old man has  
given...because he is talking to a nearby painting instead of  
him. "TALK TO ME, NOT THE PAINTING!!!!" he screams. "Why would  
I care about the eggplants who say they're Lum's classmates?!"  
  
The old man looks at Ataru. "Young Master," he cries.  
"You don't understand...Lum-sama is AMONG the hostages!"  
  
The air around Ataru darkens. Tears rim his eyes. "LUM'S  
A HOSTAGE?!?!?!" he screams, doing a perfect imitation of Souun  
Tendou when one of his daughters is trouble. "LUM!!!! LUM!!!!  
LUM!!!!"  
  
Nassur looks to Benten as everyone in the room ignores  
Ataru as he runs all over the house wailing. "What's worse," the  
old man adds. "The hostage taker has demanded Nassur to appear  
in the classroom. She will execute one of the students in front  
of him."  
  
"This is serious," Nassur hums. "Let's go!"  
  
"Right," Benten nods.  
  
As the two stand and prepare to leave, the old man looks  
horrified. "Hold it, you two!" he snarls, then leaps into the  
air. "Don't you aliens know any manners? Bow to Young Master!  
Bow to the Young Master!! Bow!! Bow!! Bow!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, the old man is forcing Ataru to bow to the  
floor at Nassur's and Benten's feet. "I AM Ataru, you senile old  
goat!" he screams.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at Tomobiki High School, the school is  
surrounded by dozens of armoured riot police. Most of the  
building has been evacuated once word of the hostage taking  
spread through the staff and students. In fact, there was no  
trouble getting anyone out of the place...they literally ran over  
anyone unlucky to be standing in front of the exits.  
  
Negotiations are at a stand-still, with Pamanba sticking to  
her main demand...Nassur coming to Tomobiki High to witness her  
executing one of his friends. The tension in the room is  
enormous. Lum regains consciousness, and immediately showered  
with tears of relief from the boys. Even Lan was  
worried...although she was still angry over Pamanba threatening  
Lum while her revenge was incomplete.  
  
The greatest area of tension in the room is between Pamanba  
and Shinobu. Since the incident began, the shock of Pamanba's  
betrayal has begun to sink in. *What kind of person is Pamanba?  
She never let on that she was so bloodthirsty. Maybe Lum and  
Ryooki-sensei were right. Maybe I should've stayed away from her  
from the beginning...*  
  
Pamanba's thoughts are also in chaos. *Why did I come here  
in the first place? Why didn't Colonel Furusur execute me? I  
don't hate Shinobu or any of Nassur's allies. I don't even hate  
Nassur...I've never met him. I'm such a coward!*  
  
Shinobu notices tears forming in Pamanba's eyes.  
"Pamanba..." she begins.  
  
"Please, Shinobu," Pamanba savagely wipes her tears away.  
"I must do this. If I don't, then I'll be hunted for the rest of  
my life."  
  
"Who will hunt you?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"The people who sent me here," Pamanba answers. "Please,  
on my homeworld, I'm a hunter trained to kill mercilessly when  
ordered. If I don't, my life is as worthless as the desk I  
destroyed. I can't escape them and they'll hunt me down no  
matter where I go! I'll never have a moment's peace for the rest  
of my life!"  
  
Pamanba begins to cry. Some of the other students in the  
room feel sad for the huntress. Shinobu looks sympathetic  
towards her friend as well. "Then there's no choice," she points  
to herself. "The one you execute must be me!"  
  
The whole room goes silent. "Y-you?" Pamanba looks  
shocked. "But, you saved my life! W-we're friends!"  
  
"That's right," Shinobu adds, kneeling in front of Pamanba  
to surrender. "And friends sacrifice themselves for each other."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because you've been the best friend I've had."  
  
Lum appears. "Shinobu, don't do it!" the Oni girl pleads  
with Shinobu. "This girl could be handing you a line!"  
  
"Enough!" Shinobu shouts Lum down before turning back to  
Pamanba. "Now that the decision's made...let the others go."  
  
"Okay," Pamanba nods in agreement. "Everyone else can go!"  
  
Immediately, everyone else in the classroom crushes through  
the door. As expected, among the first to leave is Mendou.  
"Don't worry, Shinobu-san," Megane waves as he runs out the door.  
"We'll have a great funeral for you!"  
  
In a matter of minutes, only Lum, Shinobu, and Pamanba  
remain in the classroom. "Shinobu!" Lum bares her fangs in  
anger. "What are you thinking?! Don't you want to live?!"  
  
"Go, Lum!" Shinobu snarls back at her, then a peaceful look  
appears on her face. "Please, Lum...I'll be all right. I  
promise."  
  
The anger leaves Lum's face as she realizes Shinobu is very  
earnest in what she is doing. "Be careful...Darling would never  
forgive me if I let something bad happened to you."  
  
Lum flies out of the room. At the front door of the  
school, Lum's class meets with the members of the riot squad  
stationed there. "Don't shoot!" Lan yells, waving her arms in  
the air. "I'm unarmed!"  
  
Koosei suddenly appears behind the vindictive Seishin girl.  
"Unarmed, eh?" he snorts, looking down the back of Lan's uniform  
skirt, and pulling out her bazooka which was hidden underneath.  
"This is unarmed?" the teacher says, dangling the bazooka like it  
was a toy in front of her.  
  
"Do you want to find out where I hid the shells?" Lan  
snarls back at Koosei. "I dare you to...pervert!"  
  
Lum is the last one to come out of the school and lands in  
front of Koosei. One look at her face by Koosei confirms his  
worse suspicions. "Ryooki-sensei," Lum sniffs. "Shinobu's still  
a hostage in there with Pamanba. She bargained her life for our  
freedom!"  
  
"Shit!" Koosei sighs. "Does Shinobu have a death wish or  
something?"  
  
Before anyone can answer the question, landing rockets are  
heard. "It's the 'Renegade,'" Megane gasps. "Nassur-san's  
here!"  
  
"He'll make that girl pay for what she did to Lum-san!"  
Kakugari adds.  
  
Minutes later, Nassur and Benten disembark from their ship  
and walk up the commanding officer, Koosei, and Lum. "What's the  
story?" the hunter asks before noticing Lum is among the people  
standing around. "Lum? You're free? Don't tell me the  
situation's over? Ataru'll be happy that you're safe, Lum, he's  
on his way here...as the Cyborg."  
  
"We may need him, I'm afraid," Lum nervously frets. "The  
huntress in question let everyone go except for Shinobu."  
  
"Why Shinobu?" Benten asks.  
  
"Because Shinobu volunteered to be the person she's going  
to execute," Lum adds.  
  
Silence rules for a few moments. "I didn't know Shinobu  
had a death wish!" Nassur sighs regretfully. "If that hunter is  
as well-trained as the others I've faced over time, she's in  
trouble."  
  
"You don't sound too optimistic," Megane asks. "How do you  
know so much about people like Pamanba?"  
  
"I was once like her," Nassur replies immediately. "I'll  
do my best to bring Shinobu back alive...that's all I can say."  
  
"What about Pamanba?" Lum asks.  
  
"I can't make any guarantees for her," Nassur adds before  
disappearing as soon as he enters the building.  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu's Best Friend"  
Endgame  
by Mike Smith  
Read Road, #R.R. #5, Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario L0S 1J0 Canada  
**** **** ****  
transmitted by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," written by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "SHINOBU'S BEST FRIEND," Shinobu and  
Pamanba go swimming one day, where the latter nearly kills  
herself trying to save a young girl. Recovering at Sakura's  
shrine, Pamanba receives a very ominous oracle. The next day,  
Colonel Furusur arrives to order Pamanba to execute one of  
Nassur's friends in retaliation for the death of a fellow hunter  
in an attack on Home Base. Reluctantly, Pamanba goes, taking  
Room 337 hostage. Lum is stunned unconscious by the huntress as  
she demands Nassur's presence. Nassur and Benten are in Oshika,  
ironically, visiting Ataru and discussing what just happened. As  
Ataru freaks on hearing that Lum has been taken hostage, the  
hunters head to Tomobiki. Shinobu, convinced of Pamanba's true  
innocence, bargains her life so her classmates could live...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Inside room 337, silence reigns anew as Pamanba and Shinobu  
play a waiting game to see who is going to make the next move.  
"Pamanba," Shinobu finally breaks the silence. "Why are you  
doing this?"  
  
Pamanba is a little surprised by the question. "W-why do  
you ask?"  
  
"You don't seem to be what you say you are," Shinobu  
replies.  
  
"I see," Pamanba looks down to the floor. "Ever since I  
was a baby, I've been trained to be a killer and a spy. When you  
were being taught how to read, I was being trained how to kill  
people and make it look like an accident. While you were playing  
with friends, I was being trained how to sabotage vehicles. I  
lived in a school for hunters secluded from any contact with the  
outside world."  
  
"Your parents allowed that?"  
  
"I have never even KNOWN my parents!"  
  
Shinobu feels a twinge of guilt in her heart after hearing  
that statement. Shinobu has lived a normal life in Tomobiki.  
She has had few problems that could even come close to what  
Pamanba might have faced while she was growing up. Shinobu looks  
at Pamanba again. To her, the young huntress is not a monster.  
She is a person like her in some ways. Losing boyfriends is one  
thing; as Ataru's own life proved so well, one can never get back  
their childhood. "Y-you never known your parents?" Shinobu  
finally gets the strength to ask.  
  
"That's right," Pamanba nods. "Like many people on my  
homeworld, I was taken away from my parents shortly after I was  
born to be raised in the horrors of that school!" Pamanba turns  
to look out the window. "I was beaten, raped, tortured,  
humiliated, degraded, and assaulted in ways you can't imagine. I  
tried to hide the pain as all the other students there did, but I  
just couldn't anymore! When I came to Earth, this was the first  
time I had been accepted on my own merits! I was happy for the  
first time in my life! Then my superior ordered me to kill  
someone," Pamanba turns to Shinobu, her eyes full of tears.  
"But, I couldn't!!"  
  
Shinobu puts her hand on her shoulder. "You can resist if  
you tried." "I can't," Pamanba replies. "I'm a coward! I'm not  
strong as you are." Suddenly, the floor begins to rumble.  
"Earthquake?" Shinobu hums. Pamanba's eyes flash colour. "No,  
it's him!" she looks horrified. Then the floor between Shinobu  
and Pamanba seems to explode and when the dust settles, Nassur  
appears between them!! "I'm here," his eyes glow like fire  
before he turns to Shinobu. "Get out of here, Shinobu. This  
won't be nice!"  
  
"Nassur-kun!" Shinobu gulps.  
  
To Pamanba, who had never seen Nassur in anything but a  
photo before, he is the scariest thing she has seen since Colonel  
Furusur. She had heard the renegade hunter was the highest level  
hunter known with knowledge of the fighting styles of several  
cultures to assist in his Vosian training. No hunter had ever  
been able to kill him, even those trained by the legendary Osur  
himself.  
  
And here she was, a scared little girl with a gun, fighting  
a man who was running renegade since before even her parents were  
born. Like most young people, Pamanba froze. It was only a few  
seconds in our time, but those seconds were long enough for  
Nassur to relieve the frightened girl of the only weapon she had.  
Before she could react, Nassur had her on the floor with the  
ease of martial arts master testing a novice. "An opening!" is  
Nassur's only words of warning.  
  
Strangely, to Nassur's surprise, Shinobu is still in the  
room. "Shinobu," he yells at the Terran. "Get out of here!  
This won't be one of those mock battles on television! Move!!"  
  
Shinobu's heart refuses to allow her legs to move out of  
the room and to safety. *I can't let this happen,* she thinks to  
herself.  
  
Pamanba uses Nassur's momentary lapse and tries to counter,  
but, Nassur uses her own momentum to throw her on the floor.  
Pamanba tries again...and again...and again...but still, Nassur  
is too much for her. Finally, Shinobu can wait on the sidelines  
no longer. "Stop it!" she yells as Shinobu leaps in front of  
Pamanba. "Please, stop it!"  
  
"Shinobu?" Nassur is surprised to see Shinobu acting in  
such a way. "What are you doing?! This girl is going to kill  
you! Why are you defending her?"  
  
"She's my friend," Shinobu says. "I won't let you kill  
her."  
  
"Who said I was going to kill her?!" Nassur replies.  
  
"But, you must kill me," Pamanba pleads sobbing. "Colonel  
Furusur said I was not to return until I killed one of your  
allies on Earth in response to killing one of his hunters."  
  
"I see," Nassur nods.  
  
"Is this true?" Shinobu snaps. "You killed someone?"  
  
"It's true, Shinobu," Nassur replies, tears forming in his  
eyes. "A hunter attacked Home Base and was going to kill some of  
the hybrids. I had no choice but to kill the hunter to save  
them. He was the same age as Pamanba is. Only a kid who's only  
crime was that he was forced to do what Furusur wanted. If I  
could, I would have let him live."  
  
Shinobu is speechless...as is Pamanba. "I only burst in  
here to save Shinobu," Nassur continues. "I didn't come here to  
kill this girl."  
  
"Why won't you kill me?" Pamanba asks.  
  
Nassur is silent for a moment, as if he was rehearsing his  
answer before actually saying it. "Because you remind me of me  
when I was your age."  
  
Shinobu turns to Pamanba. "Pamanba," she says silently.  
"You can stop it. Nassur did, you can, too."  
  
Pamanba does not answer...  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Ataru, now as Cyborg, is running up the  
steps to room 337. Lum flies behind him as fast as she can.  
"Darling!" Lum pleads with him. "Nassur-chan can handle this  
girl and save Shinobu! There's no need to be so upset!"  
  
"**Shaddup!!!**" Ataru snarls. "**She DARED hurt you?!! I  
hope Nassur left enough for a decent workout for me!!!**"  
  
They come to the door...and hear crying. "Who's crying?"  
Lum asks.  
  
Whipping out the door, Ataru and Lum are there to  
see...Shinobu and Pamanba hugging each other and crying. Nassur  
is there at the door getting ready to leave. "Oh, you finally  
got here, Ataru," Nassur coolly smiles. "Sorry, the situation's  
under control."  
  
Nassur walks out of the room. "**Wait!**" Ataru yells to  
him. "**What happened? Why is she still alive?!**"  
  
Nassur walks out of the room. Suddenly, tons of reporters  
appear out of nowhere and surround Shinobu and Pamanba. Cameras  
take pictures and the silent air is destroyed by dozens of voices  
asking hundreds of questions. Ataru and Lum watch with confusion  
and get out of the way...  
  
* * *  
  
At Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour, Shapiro and Furusur are  
watching as events unfold on television. "...The hostage taker  
has surrendered peacefully," a relieved reporter states to the  
camera. "All the hostages are unharmed thanks to the quick  
thinking of student Shinobu Miyaki, who volunteered to stay  
behind while the others released."  
  
"So, she survives," Furusur snorts. "Not for long! I can  
send another hunter to finish her off before any trial can  
begin."  
  
"After police interviewed the suspect," the reporter  
continues. "They have agreed to drop all charges and are looking  
for this man in connection with forcing the suspect to commit  
this crime. Here is a sketch!"  
  
A sketch of Furusur appears on the screen to the surprise  
of the colonel in question. "What?!" he yells. "I've got to get  
off this planet! The Mikado will NOT be pleased about this turn  
of events!"  
  
Furusur immediately runs out of the shop to the relief of  
Abraham Shapiro. "Well," he chuckles. "It seems that the Mikado  
will get a little message about his underling Furusur that will  
end Pamanba's problems forever! I won't even miss him!"  
  
The door bursts open and Koosei tromps in. "Oh, hello,  
Ryooki-sensei," he smiles. "You're early! We haven't opened  
yet!"  
  
"Furusur was here, wasn't he?" Koosei growls.  
  
"That's right," Shapiro smiles without showing any  
nervousness. "But he's gone now. I see that my niece caused  
some problems at your school today! I'm sorry about that. It  
won't happen again."  
  
Silence for a moment. "Four months ago, you told me that  
you were totally neutral on the question of the Civil War,  
right?" Koosei crosses his arms.  
  
"That's right," the vendor nods.  
  
"Which means you have to coddle the Mikado's goons as long  
as he's still in power," the teacher muses. "As far as I'm  
concerned, this situation is over. But if there's a repeat...!"  
a warning tone crosses his voice.  
  
"I understand," Shapiro nods.  
  
Koosei sighs, then walks out of the parlour. "He's still  
naive, but he's learning," the observer chuckles as he turns back  
to the television.  
  
"I have just heard that the head of the Moroboshi Clan,"  
the reporter on screen continues, "the mysterious Nagaiwakai  
Moroboshi, has petitioned the Diet that Shinobu Miyaki be given a  
special medal for heroism for her efforts in saving all the lives  
here in Tomobiki High School."  
  
Suddenly, Ataru appears out of nowhere and grabs the  
reporter by the shirt. "What's this?!" he yells. "Grandma's  
giving Shinobu a medal for saving these jerks?!"  
  
Lum appears. "Hey, Darling! Shinobu saved me, too."  
  
"Oh, I forgot," Ataru remembers...  
  
...then gets clobbered by Megumi! "Young Master! Young  
Master!" he pants, looking for Ataru again. "Where's the Young  
Master?!"  
  
"You're standing on him," Lum points to the ground.  
  
"Sorry," the old man sighs then forces Ataru to bow to the  
reporter. "Bow to the Young Master! Bow! Bow! Bow!"  
  
"I AM ATARU, YOU SENILE OLD GOAT!!!!" Ataru screams.  
  
"Darling," Lum sighs. "I wish Uncle would retire this  
guy."  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, Shinobu comes to Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour  
after school. "Hello, Shapiro-san," Shinobu smiles to the  
Vosian.  
  
"Oh, Shinobu-san," Shapiro smiles. "Come right in. We  
have your special waiting for you."  
  
"Okay," she enters the shop and takes a seat at a nearby  
table.  
  
A Mount Fuji is delivered to her table ...by Pamanba.  
"Here you go," Pamanba smiles. "Enjoy!"  
  
"Pamanba?!!" Shinobu smiles. "You're still working here?!"  
  
"Of course," Pamanba nods. "I've got nowhere else to go  
since I defected from the Mikado's cause."  
  
"I thought you'd have gone to Nassur-kun," Shinobu looks  
puzzled.  
  
"No way," Pamanba nods. "I'm not cut out to be a hunter.  
From now on, the only hunting I'll do is for a mate to marry and  
have children with. Until then, I'll stay here and be a waitress  
for Uncle Abraham."  
  
"I see," Shinobu nods. "Care to join me."  
  
"Of course," Pamanba takes a spoon, sits beside Shinobu,  
and helps her eat the Mount Fuji.  
  
Nearby, Shapiro watches his waitress with Shinobu while  
wiping a table clean. "I guess it's a happy ending after all,"  
he chuckles to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he feels intense heat from behind him. "Oh,  
Abraham," a snarling voice intones.  
  
He screams, spinning around to see Nokoko and Mal Moroboshi  
standing behind him, literally ablaze with anger. "N-  
n-nokoko-san!!! M-m-mal-san!!!" he stammers, backing fearfully  
away.  
  
Everyone else dives for cover as both women glare at him.  
"Abraham, what did I tell you about what would happen to you if  
you or your friends assaulted a member of our school?!!" Nokoko  
snarls.  
  
"Which includes my sister?!!" Mal adds.  
  
The parlour then explodes as everyone hears Shapiro's  
scream!!  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on Vos, Furusur walks toward an auditorium in  
the lower sections of the Mikado's headquarters. His adjutant  
tries to keep up with him. "Curse that bastard!" the colonel  
snarls as he turns to head inside. "If it wasn't for the fact  
that the Mikado hardly knew of him, I'd be a dead man right now!  
He'll get his soon enough!!"  
  
The adjutant opens the door to allow Furusur to step  
inside. Standing at attention awaiting their commanding officer  
are over two hundred hunters bearing ranks ranging from  
lieutenant to major. "At ease!!!" Furusur barks as he moves to  
the centre of the stage...  
  
...just as a missile crashes through the window to impact  
the base of the podium the colonel now stands by. In a split  
second, a fistsized ball of hydrogen-impregnated baulximite, a  
very unstable and deadly explosive found on a half-dozen worlds  
throughout the local cluster, explodes!! The resultant atomizing  
blast turns Furusur and all his officers into dust as the room  
literally disintegrates!!  
  
* * *  
  
"There you go!" Lufy snorts as she pulls back her missile  
launcher, now standing fifty kilometres from the target point.  
"Two hundred and sixty officers, all now dust!!"  
  
Noa lowers her field binoculars from her eyes, glaring at  
the distant spires of Lecashuto. Not an ounce of regret appears  
on her face at what she asked her friend to do. "Send the note."  
  
Lufy reloads her weapon, takes aim and fires! Another  
missile, this one with a note attached to it, streaks off toward  
the Mikado's palace. "It's there!" the pilot confirms.  
  
"Thanks," Noa sighs as she and Lufy return to the beam-  
down point. "I'm going to head to Earth to see Lum-chan. After  
this little incident, I think it's time we took stronger security  
measures when it comes to her and Ataru, don't you think?"  
  
"You want me to tag along?" Lufy wonders.  
  
"No, thanks," Noa smiles. "Besides, I'm trying to help you  
*win* Catty, remember?!"  
  
Both Sagussans laugh as they are transported away...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: She's smart. She's sassy. She's definitely one to  
watch out for. And she's coming to Earth!!! The one person no  
one could possibly defeat in hopes of breaking Ataru and Lum  
apart is on her way to see the two she so dearly loves. And  
truly from that point on, nothing will EVER be the same again.  
Return back very soon for the story on the lady who REALLY  
started it all...which could only just be called "Noa."  
**** **** **** 


	42. Noa (Story #32)

Fourteen years ago. Sendai.  
  
It is a blistery winter day in the port city. Steady snowfall has   
blanketed northern Honshu with a coat of white. On the vast expanse of the   
Moroboshi estate, crews busy themselves digging their vehicles and   
pathways clear. However, such hasn't prevented Ataru and Nokoko   
Moroboshi from going out to play.  
  
"Gotcha!" the latter beans the former.  
  
"Hey, no fair!!" the former yelps.  
  
His snowball goes wide. Nokoko sticks out her tongue. "Got to   
catch me first!"  
  
She runs to some bushes, Ataru racing after her. "I'll get you,   
Nokoko-chan!"  
  
As the two approach the bush, Ataru slows down. Nokoko races   
on ahead, then stops, looking back. "Ataru-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Someone's crying," Ataru turns to the bush, parting the branches   
to get a better look. "Hello? Is there someone here?"  
  
A curiously accented girl's voice queries. "*Tcha*...who's   
there...?"  
  
Nokoko peeks in. "Who are you?!"  
  
In the bush, huddled fearfully, is a child their age. She is dressed   
in what Ataru and Nokoko assume is a ski suit composed of tiger skins, a   
hood protecting her head. "How did you get here?" Ataru blinks. "If Uncle   
catches you, you'll be in big trouble."  
  
The girl looks up. Ataru and Nokoko are stunned to see that her   
hair is a luminescent green, like freshly cut grass. Further, she has fanged   
canine teeth...and two horn buds on her forehead barely hidden by her hood.   
"An Oni!!" Nokoko yelps, taking a step back...then trips, falling over on her   
backside.  
  
Seeing this, Ataru giggles. Curious, the alien stands to stare at   
Nokoko, then giggles herself. Nokoko glares at them. "Aw, that wasn't   
funny!" she harrumpths.  
  
Ataru then looks at the strange girl. *She's cute!* he sighs, then   
remembering something his mother told him, reaches out to place his hands   
on her horns. "Tag!"  
  
"Aaah!!" the girl gasps, eyes wide...then she takes a close look at   
the Terran. *Gee, he's cute! I guess he really means it!* She then kisses   
him. "Okay! I'll marry you!"  
  
"Eh?!!" both Terrans exclaim.  
  
"Don't you know?" the alien blinks. "Tagging my horns means we   
have to marry."  
  
Ataru and Nokoko stare at each other. "But...we always believed   
that tagging an Oni's horns means that the Oni has to do everything we tell   
them," the latter hums.  
  
"Not on my planet," she shrugs.  
  
"You're from another planet?!!"  
  
"*Tcha!*" the alien nods, then begins to cry. "But...I'm n-not s-  
supposed to be here!"  
  
Her voice fails as she embraces Ataru, crying. Both Terrans stare   
at each other, then a mischevous glint appears in Nokoko's eyes. Grabbing   
some snow, she dumps it on the alien's head. "You're it!!"  
  
"Aaah!!" the girl yelps as she tries to brush the snow off before it   
leaks down her hood and gets at her inner clothes.  
  
"Nokoko-chan!" Ataru growls, tossing snow at her. "Stop trying to   
hurt my fiancee!!"  
  
"Gotta catch me first!" Nokoko runs off.  
  
Ataru takes off after her. Watching this, the alien blinks, then   
smiles. "I guess I will marry him," she hums, then leaps into the air. A   
second later, she lands on Nokoko, knocking her down. "Gotcha!!"  
  
"How'd you do that?!" Nokoko yelps.  
  
"Did you really fly?" Ataru inquires.  
  
"*Tcha!*" she nods. "I can do this!"  
  
With that, she touches Ataru, sending a bolt of electricity into his   
system! He howls as he cowers away from her. "Ouch!! That hurt!" he   
yowls, then begins to cry.  
  
Hearing Ataru's wails, Nokoko growls as she knocks the alien off   
her, then buries her in snow. "What did you do to my cousin?!"  
  
Ataru stops, then grabs a big snowball and beans Nokoko with it!   
"Gotcha!!"  
  
"Hey!!" Nokoko yelps.  
  
Ataru and the alien then leap on her, unleashing a tickle torture. A   
spasm of giggles shakes Nokoko. Soon, all three are laughing. Ataru looks   
at the alien, reaching over to hold her hand. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni," the alien smiles. "You can call   
me Lum. And you?"  
  
"I'm Ataru Moroboshi," he points to himself, then points to   
Nokoko. "And that's my cousin, Nokoko Moroboshi."  
  
Lum balks. "Is that really your name?!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Ataru nods. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ugh!" the Oni blanches. "You must have horrible parents! I can't   
call you that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a bad word on my planet," Lum blushes. "But since you want   
to marry me, I'll call you 'Darling' instead."  
  
"Okay!" Ataru nods. "Are you really from another planet? How   
did you get here?"  
  
Lum looks sad. "Well...I was playing with my friends on Triton.   
It's a sattelite of the eighth planet in this solar system."  
  
"Eh?!" Nokoko blinks. "You mean to say there's really life on   
Neptune?!"  
  
"No more," Lum shakes her head. "That's 'cause the Seifukusu   
Dominion...they're really mean and bad people...came a thousand years ago   
and destroyed all life there. But the Eternal Voyager came and saved   
Oyuki-chan's people by moving them to Triton. And I was there, but I   
walked into the Warp Chamber and Prim-chan hit something and I came   
here."  
  
The many terms Lum spouts cause both Terrans to blink with   
confusion. "Who's Oyuki-chan?" Ataru scratches his head, looking around.   
"Is she here?"  
  
"N-no...!" new tears brim in Lum's eyes. "And...it's not right f-for   
me to c-come here...and y-you tagged my horns...and..."  
  
With that, she cries, leaning into Ataru. He looks sad, then smiles.   
"It's okay! You can stay with us!"  
  
"I can?!!" Lum blinks surprisedly.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Ataru nods. "After all, if you're gonna be my wife one   
day, that means I gotta protect you!"  
  
Hearing that, Lum smiles as she kisses him again. "I wish she had   
a sister whose horns I could tag," Nokoko sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
*Daishi'cha* number 19282 sighs as she sweeps the Moroboshi   
estate with a portable scanner. How illogical could this be? She was tasked   
to the "Hasei'cha" to locate a *daimon'cha* (First Father) candidate so that   
her fellow Sagussans could learn how to properly emote. However, on   
entering the Earth-Triton system, the warpsloop's combat technician   
reported that an Oni-Urusian had been teleported from Triton to the less   
technologically advanced world. Such violated the terms of the Non-  
Interference Treaty to which Triton and Uru were signatory powers.  
  
Immediately, an independent frigate, the "Renegade," had launched   
from Triton to locate the Oni. Observing this, the "Hasei'cha's" crew   
noticed that the "Renegade's" two-person crew...a Vosian woman, Cinba,   
and her child, Akisur...had teleported to the wrong place. The Oni was in   
Sendai, but the Vosians were in Tokyo, many kilometres to the south. The   
Sagussans realized that the more her being on Earth was prolonged, the   
greater chances were that the child would be captured by xenophobic   
Terrans, then subject to all possible realms of study. Aiuoeiioei (the   
*daishi'cha*, for quick reference, referred to each other by stating their   
numbers in order of appearance, as if they were separate numbers instead of   
one value) had beamed down with her pet sandpanther to locate the missing   
child.  
  
Finally registering a reading, the woman frowns. "There," she   
points to the mansion house. "The child is there. Retrieve her."  
  
Growling, the sandpanther spreads his wings, then leaps into the   
air...  
  
* * *  
  
"How in Buddha's name did you find her?!!" Komeru demands.  
  
Presently, Komeru and Nagaiwakai were seated in the living room,   
staring at Lum, who sits between Ataru and Nokoko. "She's an alien,   
Daddy," Nokoko explains. "She said she's from someplace called Triton   
and that she's not supposed to be here."  
  
"Grandma, can she stay?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Doubtlessly, her parents must be worried sick about her,"   
Nagaiwakai muses. "I'll have to ask Brother Sunfire to contact someone on   
Triton to retrieve her."  
  
"Triton really exists?!" Nokoko blinks.  
  
"I told you it existed!" Lum sighs.  
  
"Yes, it does, Nokoko-chan," Nagaiwakai kneels in front of her   
grandchildren. "It's a very nice planet, if you can stand the cold, of course.   
It's even colder than the Arctic."  
  
"Oh!" Nokoko nods.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Lum blinks. "No one from the Galactic   
Federation's ever made contact with Terrans before."  
  
"I am a Righteous Gentile," Nagaiwakai blushes, then pulls her hair   
back. "And I myself have some alien ancestry."  
  
Lum blinks. "You're part-Vosian?! And you're a Righteous   
Gentile, too?!! Wow!!"  
  
"You better call your friends right away, Mom," Komeru sighs as   
he walks up to them. "Sooner we get her back, the better."  
  
The children look sad. "Does she have to go?!" Ataru sniffs. "I   
want her to stay!"  
  
"Ataru-chan, she comes from a different planet with its own set of   
rules," Nagaiwakai coos. "And one of them is that you don't kidnap other   
families' children."  
  
Ataru looks even sadder. "But I want her to stay!! I want her to be   
my wife!!"  
  
With that, he starts to cry. Lum and Nokoko wail, too.   
Nagaiwakai sighs. "Kids these days!" she rolls her eyes...  
  
...just as a window shatters! Everyone spins around to see a tiger-  
sized winged felinoid land on the floor, then spotting Lum, snares the   
surprised Oni by her hood. He ploughs through another window, then soars   
off into the distance. "Darling, help me!!" Lum wails as she is dragged off.  
  
"Lum-chan!!!" Ataru screams as he races off after her, Nokoko   
right behind him.  
  
Komeru and Nagaiwakai are stunned. "Red alert!!" the   
archaeologist screams into a walkie-talkie. "There's a tiger-like creature on   
the estate making off with the alien girl Ataru and Nokoko found! Find it   
and subdue it...but watch it!! Don't hurt the girl!!"  
  
"This gets weirder by the minute!" Nagaiwakai exclaims...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum remains fearfully silent as the sandpanther soars over the   
estate. She was not afraid of falling; she could fly. But the creature had   
also secured her with those curious neck-mounted grippers of his. She tried   
to zap her way out, but something was wrong; her powers weren't working.   
She had been told by Nassur that certain creatures emitted a field which   
knocked out powers like hers. Right now, she had no idea what would   
happen. For all she knew, she was going to be dragged off to the Noukiios   
slave marts, then sold. Will she ever see Darling again?  
  
The creature lands at the estate's south boundary. "Well done. We   
have her."  
  
The sandpanther arches on his hind legs, allowing Lum to be taken   
by a woman dressed in a gold-trimmed black parka over a form-fitting   
bodysuit, black overall with gold trim and boots. The Oni tries to zap the   
woman, but her close proximinty to the sandpanther keeps her powers at   
bay. "Let me go!" she cries, trying to bite the woman's hand. "Let me go!!   
My daddy and Darling's grandma're gonna get you if you don't let me go!!!"  
  
The woman winces in visible pain as Lum's fear, anger and general   
confusion wash over her. She had not properly prepared herself to face the   
rampant emotions of Onis, especially at such close range. "Cease your   
struggles, sentient. I am not here to take you to any place which will do you   
harm. I am here to return you to the place from where you came."  
  
Lum stops, staring at the woman. She had never heard someone   
speak so...rationally. Was this an android? "Who are you?"  
  
In response, the woman reaches up to her hood, drawing it back to   
reveal her face. The Oni blinks in awe on recognizing her people's most   
famous freedom fighter. "Noa-sama...!"  
  
"Why do you address me as that?" Noa blinks, her powers quickly   
analyzing the cultural reference for Lum's words. "I am no longer that   
person," she warns.  
  
Lum did not care as she embraces the Sagussan. Noa was, after all,   
one of the Maidens of Aruka, the warriors who freed her people from the   
evil Seifukusu. It was believed that Noa and Honii had been taken to the   
Great Palace as two of the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager, there to await   
Uru's darkest time, when they would return to save her people and lead them   
into paradise. "Are you really here to take me back to Triton?"  
  
"Affirmative," Noa nods, Lum's calming emotions easing the pain   
in her mind...not to mention stirring her own untested emotions. "You have   
friends there who desire you return to their presence. I will return you."  
  
Lum smiles, then looks sad. "B-but...wh-what about Darling?"  
  
With that, she wails, nearly driving Noa to her knees as the psychic   
pain rips through her system. Fortunately, 900 years of self-discipline in the   
Dreamscape saved her from succumbing to Lum's unintentioned attack. At   
that moment, Ataru's voice is heard. "Lum-chan?! Lum-chan?!! Where are   
you?!"  
  
Lum stops crying as Ataru runs up, then falters as the sandpanther   
spins around to face him. "N-nice k-kitty..." the Terran gulps as he tries to   
back away from those inch-long fangs. "N-nice k-kitty..."  
  
"Noa-sama, please don't let him hurt Darling!" Lum pleads.  
  
"He will not," Noa lowers the Oni to the ground, then walks over to   
Ataru. "I...regret to inform you that Lum cannot remain on this world,   
sentient. Her presense is a violation of several treaties her planet is a   
signatory to. She must return before her presence culturally contaminates   
this world."  
  
Hearing that, Ataru starts to cry, bombarding Noa with his latent   
empathic powers. "I want Lum-chan to stay!!!"  
  
Noa blinks as a lesson in ancient Fourth Republic mythology   
returns. "Lum...?" she quizzically stares at the Oni. "Ram?"  
  
Was it possible...?  
  
"Don't make Noa-sama take me away!!" Lum leaps into his arms.   
"I wanna stay!!"  
  
"Ataru-chan!!" Nagaiwakai's voice yells.  
  
"Ataru?" Noa quizzically stares at the Terran. "Atar...?!"  
  
Could it actuall be...them?!  
  
Reincarnated, minds flushed clean of the memories, the *mei'na* of   
their previous lives, as Noa and the other *daishi'cha* were thanks to the   
renegeration matrix...?  
  
Illogical, the rational Noa exclaims!  
  
But there they were.  
  
Noa seems lost in a daze as Nagaiwakai, Komeru and Nokoko race   
up along with a platoon of Moroboshi clan troopers. The sandpanther   
retreats as everyone confirms Lum is unharmed, then begin an argument as   
to what to do with the the Oni. Ataru, Lum and Noa seem the calm eye of a   
typhoon as the arguments fly back and forth. The Terran and the Oni stare   
at each other, holding each other. Their emotions were an open book to the   
Sagussan: sadness, friendship, agony over their impending parting, even the   
first flashes of the most powerful emotion of all. Love.  
  
It was them.  
  
Kneeling, Noa smiles. "There is a way."  
  
Ataru and Lum quizzically stare at her. Noa then holds out one   
hand. "Place your hands in mine. From this day on, neither of you will   
truly be parted from the other."  
  
Hearing her calm voice, seeing her friendly smile, sensing that this   
stranger from beyond the stars wanted them to be together in spirit even if   
they were separated in body, Ataru and Lum look at each other... then their   
hands, still grasping each other's, are placed in Noa's palm. She closes her   
hands over them, then concentrates.  
  
And so fourteen years pass...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
"Noa"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-second of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko   
Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This is the first story of our fanfic series to be conceived and   
written in the wake of my first move to Korea. With such a shift came a   
slowdown in writing the series; Mike and I are pursuing other projects as   
well as our careers. Many warm thanks to the people at Headgear, creators   
of "Mobile Police Patlabor" for bringing into the world of anime Noa Izumi,   
for whom Noa-chan is meant as one fan writer's very respectful salute.  
  
2)This story is partially inspired by scenes depicted in the   
Kadokawashoten anime art book "Live, Noa Izumi Photographs." As I also   
do art, it will serve as an inspiration for whenever I get the urge to draw   
pictures of Noa. For those interested, it is 2200 yen and the ISBN number is   
4-04-852386-4.  
  
3)Some more Sagussan terms:   
  
sen'a-"Republic," but it also means "race" or "people."   
The title the Sagussans use to represent themselves is "Sagussa-uisen'a" (the   
Fifth Republic of Sagussa). The word is also applicable to Sagussa's home   
star.  
shoi'cha-Sister *  
moei'cha-Brother *  
ashi'cha-Elder Mother. Since Sagussa is a matriarchy, this title is   
bestowed on a wise woman not in the chain of command.  
eishi'cha-Grandmother  
monmoei'cha-Paternal uncle  
ki-A vulgar but common Sagussan profanity,   
equivalent to $&#*! It can be added to other words to add more power to   
the insult. For instance, *ki'shi* could be seen as the equivalent of   
'mother$&#*er!'  
mei'ne-Souless, heartless, a cruel person.  
Tere'na-Sagussa's first province, once a tropical forest continent   
the size of North America. The cradle of the Fourth Republic, as well as the   
Fifth; the Chamber of Eternity is located in northern Tere'na.  
Kyre'sha-Sagussa's second province, once a northern mountainous   
temperate continent about Africa's size located north of Tere'na.  
Ly'sha-Sagussa's third province, once a southern prairie   
continent Asia's size halfway around the world from Tere'na and Kyre'sha.  
Tere'na-korgh-The Forge of Tere'na, on the southern tip 3000   
kilometres from the Chamber of Eternity. Sagussa's holiest site.  
Tarun-Chong-The Other Party. The name of Sagussa's clone   
rights movement which provoked the War of Clone Rights.  
  
* NOTE: for older siblings, add "a-." Younger siblings, add "o-." In the   
case of more than one, number them, "ai'ashoi'cha," "ei'ashoi'cha," etc.  
  
5)Sil Dedron was created by Lew Burton for his alternate UY fanfic   
classic "Just a Dream." Thanks, Lew!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Sil Dedron sighs. Earth at last.  
  
The raven-haired Oni relaxes in her command chair. Coming to   
Earth would have been unheard of for her two years ago; she was incensed   
at Lum's decision to marry a Terran. But in two years, anything is possible.   
Sil could attest to that. What would her parents, now both dead...not to   
mention her old friends among Imperialist-leaning Urusians...think of her   
now, coming to Earth as an emissary of the Democratic Alliance to solicit   
the support of Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni (Sil still thought of her as   
Lum Redet) as a candidate to be Uru's first Empress in two centuries?  
  
Sil hoped Lum would be willing to listen. Their friendship   
strained, finally shattering when Lum fell in love with her Darling. Sil never   
felt so betrayed. She thought it was bad enough that Lum befriended   
outworlders, but to actually MARRY one?! Disgusting!  
  
But as time marched on, Sil's vision altered. Even though Ataru   
certaily behaved as his first name suggested, he began to warm up, certainly   
reciprocating Lum's interest even if he did not actually express the words "I   
love you." After Ataru had undergone his metamorphosis, he really did   
demonstrate how much he cared for Lum. Perhaps loving an alien wasn't   
such a bad thing after all.  
  
She met representatives of the Democratic Alliance, the third party   
in Urusian politics. Neither supporting the Imperialists or the Unionists, the   
Alliance advocated political reform which would unleash true democracy,   
either an American congressional system or a British parliamentary system.   
Sil went with a parliament: it meant an emperor or empress would once   
again rule Uru. Such would placate the Imperialist moderates who wanted   
to see the Houses restored...while at the same time, gave ALL Urusians a   
say in their destiny. What further sold Sil was that many who liked this   
system were thinking of only one person to become Uru's new Empress:   
Lum.  
  
Sil proceeded to support the Alliance's campaign. She had to keep   
her involvement secret; her Imperial friends would mark her a traitor if they   
learned the truth...and Yethis, who was now suspected by many to be   
preparing to launch an Imperialist counter-revolution to overthrow the   
Union government, did not treat traitors well. Lum's support was therefore   
seen as necessary; who would question the wisdom of the greatest heroine to   
appear on Uru since the Maidens of Aruka?  
  
Her cruiser's sensory officer then reports that another alien ship   
was in orbit over Earth. Sil barely hears his report. She had to plan for her   
meeting with Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
Alphonse trots toward Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour, a small bag of   
coins slung around his neck. At least the weather was nicer than his last   
visit to Earth, when Noa retrieved her future *marei'cha* from being   
marooned here with the *daimon'cha.* Pleased that his pet (sandpanthers   
own their humans on Sagussa...F.H.) had decided to physically reunite with   
her bond-mate, Alphonse readily agreed to a side job. Some *mei'ne* had   
to be punished.  
  
Ignoring the shocked stares and screams from people around him,   
he pushes his way into the ice cream parlour. It was half-full of students,   
including Shinobu, who was now talking with her new friend Pamanba.   
"They're all dead?!" the Terran exclaims.  
  
"Every officer in the Hunters Corps," the Vosian nods. "They were   
killed by someone firing a bauximite flash-bomb missile into the meeting   
room when Furusur was trying to rally them to continue supporting the   
Mikado. Two hundred and sixty dead, no survivors."  
  
"Wow!! Did they say who did it?!"  
  
"Well, a note was later fired into the wreckage from a group calling   
themselves 'Tarun-Chong,' whoever they are," Pamanba looks confused over   
who could have callously slaughtered nearly 300 people, and relieved that   
the Special Hunters Corps was now totally leaderless. "The rebels don't   
know of a group by that name. The words sound almost Zephyrite or   
Kurakoan in origin."  
  
Shinobu eats her Mount Fuji. "Well, at least Nassur-kun and the   
hybrids are safe. Ataru-kun's grandmother got the Zephyrite government to   
put a shielding edict over Hazel-chan and her friends. If the Mikado or his   
friends try again to hurt them, it'll be a Holy Crusade, or so Lum tells me..."  
  
"Sh-sh-shinobu...!" Pamanba stammers.  
  
"Eh?!" Shinobu looks up, then seeing the Vosian point, looks...and   
screams!  
  
Alphonse is seated on a stool, his neck-grippers holding a menu in   
hand as he scans through the delightful treats. Hearing the words "Tarun-  
Chong" would bring a smile if, of course, sandpanthers could smile. Noa   
and her love of history. Blaming the deaths of *mei'ne* on the   
revolutionary forces who had torn the Fourth Republic apart in the Clone   
Rights War. It was what Furusur deserved for Lum's injury in the fight in   
Tomobiki High. Everyone knew never to injure one's *marei'cha*.  
  
Finding something interesting to eat, he looks up to stare at   
Shapiro, busy washing dishes, totally oblivious to the gasps and screams of   
his customers. Alphonse roars, causing the Vosian to nearly leap out of his   
clothes, spinning around to see a winged cougar sitting at his counter.   
Alphonse spins the menu around, pointing at one order. "A Mount Fuji?"   
Shapiro hesitantly inquires.  
  
Alphonse touches the table. "Five?!"  
  
Alphonse growls happily. "R-r-right a-away," Shapiro nods as he   
races off.  
  
Everyone is stunned as Alphonse calmly replaces the menu, then   
patiently waits. "A tiger eating ice cream?!" a student exclaims.  
  
"Isn't he going to catch a cold?!" another wonders.  
  
*What's one of **them** doing here?!* Shinobu mentally muses.  
  
Soon enough, five Mount Fujis are in front of Alphonse. Taking   
spoon in one gripper and a plate of ice cream in the other, he eats. Everyone   
remains silent...  
  
* * *  
  
"Good!" Noa smiles as she slips into the basement of the ice cream   
shop, where Abraham Shapiro kept his communications equipment. Now in   
Earth clothes, the *ashi'cha* locates the gear the observer used to report to   
his superiors. "Not anymore," Noa smiles as she pulls out a circular device   
and attaches it to the transmitter. She presses a control, then quickly circuits   
the basement, locating the backup transmitters. Sensors from Warpshutte   
101 had not revealed other Vosian transmission sites. Thanba had nothing   
since she was retired and Pamanba...*May her soul rot in Eternity!* Noa   
snarls...would have nothing since she's now a traitor. Was, Noa corrected   
herself; the only one who could confess to her treason was, along with his   
friends and possible successors, now ashes thanks to Lufy and one of   
Aminobishoojo's flash-bombs.  
  
With the transmitters now targetted for destruction, Noa slips out   
of the basement, looking back to see the atomizers swiftly go to work. After   
all, it just would not do to permit the Mikado to learn who was interested in   
Ataru Moroboshi and his Other...  
  
* * *  
  
Alphonse places the last plate down as his own powers sense that   
Noa is clear of the ice cream store, now moving to the rendezvous point.   
Reaching into his bag, he pulls out five 50-gram coins and hands them to   
Shapiro, who just stood there watching the sandpanther enjoy the snack.   
Taking the menu up again, he points at a triple-scoop cone, making the   
notion for "two." "R-right away..."  
  
Shinobu has remained silent. Speaking out about this creature may   
unleash loads of trouble for both Ataru and Lum. He was not Luna, the   
sandpanther she had seen on Nagussa sometime before. And if he was   
here...then who had come with him from Sagussa?  
  
Two triple-scoop cones...chocolate, neopolitan and vanilla; Noa's   
favourte flavours...are handed to him. Two 20-gram coins are set aside for   
payment. Taking the cones in his feelers, Alphonse growls a thank you,   
then walks out of the parlour.  
  
Leaving behind a chorus of stunned looks. "Wh-what was that...?!"   
Pamanba stammers...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Koosei calls out as he walks into Shapiro's   
sometime later. He then stops to see everyone still frozen in place. "What's   
going on?!" he looks confused.  
  
"N-nothing, Ryooki-sensei," Shinobu hums.  
  
Koosei takes a whiff of the air. "Then how come I smell burnt   
circuits?"  
  
"Burnt...circuits?!" Shapiro blinks, then screams as he scrambles   
downstairs, Pamanba, Shinobu and Koosei right behind him.  
  
Once in the basement, the three quickly see what Noa had done.   
"My transmitters!!!" Shapiro screams. "Who did this?!"  
  
"Wow!" Koosei gasps, seeing how thorough the vandal was in   
cutting Shapiro off from the rest of the galaxy. "Someone's angry at you,   
that's for damn sure!"  
  
"Koosei-kun, could you help me?!" Shapiro pleads. "I could use a   
new transmitter."  
  
Koosei smiles. "Of course I'll be able to help you get a new   
transmitter, Shapiro-san," he pats the Vosian's shoulder. "AFTER the   
Mikado is ashes in his family grave."  
  
Shapiro faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"*Tcha*, the last week!!" Lum sighs to herself as she heads home.   
"Mie-chan's going back to Kyushu, everyone's still acting like jerks,   
Shinobu's getting over what Pamanba pulled and it's almost time for Oyuki   
and Benten to pull their 'treat Lum to dinner' routine with the Prince, Prim,   
Chara and Lan!"  
  
"Hey, Lum-chan, what's wrong?!" Ten-chan's voice echoes from   
behind her as he drives up on his hover scooter.  
  
"Nothing much, Ten-chan," she smiles. "How was school?"  
  
"Ah, everyone's getting ready for the winter break," Ten-chan   
yawns. "Minami-chan's going off with her family down to Kyoto. Not to   
mention your going to Oshika."  
  
In other words, Ten-chan will be bored. "Well, if you want, come   
up with me to Oshika so you can see Reiko-chan," she proposes.  
  
"Ya know Reiko-chan doesn't like me."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you have to understand when Darling and I   
marry, Reiko-chan becomes my daughter as well as his, which will make her   
your cousin. Besides, I think if she's given the chance, she'll warm up. And   
if she doesn't, there's always Nokoko-chan, Mal-chan and their friends to   
play around with."  
  
"True," Ten-chan muses. "Now, is Ataru gonna let me come up?"  
  
"As long as you don't burn the place down along the way."  
  
"I won't, I won't!" her cousin moans, exasperated by Lum's   
demands to behave himself when around her boyfriend.  
  
Lum ignores his snide tone. Despite the maturing of her   
relationship with Ataru, Ten-chan still found him annoying. Then again, so   
did almost everyone in Tomobiki. They were used to blaming their   
problems on him. Lum felt relieved that she would put finally this place   
behind her, as Ataru did at the end of the Spirit War. Now, if they would   
only STAY in Tomobiki! Then it would be perfect.  
  
"Hey, Lum-chan, I heard something from my mom," Ten-chan   
hums.  
  
"What is it, Ten-chan?" she hums.  
  
"Mom told me Sil wants to see you again."  
  
Lum nearly doubles over. "What?!! Sil wants to see *me?!!*"  
  
Ten-chan nods. A stunned look crosses his cousin's face. "Why   
would she want to do that?! She never wanted to speak to me again,   
especially after I came to live with Darling!"  
  
"What are ya going to do?!"  
  
"I don't know," Lum sighs, bewildered by his bombshell. She and   
Sil were childhood playmates, friends until Lum began to interact with   
aliens, especially Benten and Oyuki. Sil, as proud of her race as any   
Imperial traditionalist, thought it far below her to interact with them, even if   
one was a clan chief's daughter, the other a princess. Their friendship   
strained, finally snapping when Lum came to Earth. "Just say 'hi,' I guess."  
  
"What if she tries to come here to drag you away from Ataru?"  
  
"If she even thinks about it, I'll let her have a taste of the Cyborg,"   
Lum growls. "That'll teach her."  
  
The Onis pass a optical shop. Suddenly, a woman's voice calls out,   
performing a decent Bogart immitation, "Hey, shweetheart, where's a cute   
dame like you heading?"  
  
Lum looks incensed, believing it to be some heckler. "Look, you,"   
she turns to face her, "...why don't you...NOA?!?!?!"  
  
Noa snickers as she lowers a pair of sunglasses from her deep   
indigo eyes, a sly smile crossing her face. "Do yourself a favour, love.   
Ditch the kid and let's go someplace for some serious necking!"  
  
At first, Lum believes the Sagussan to be just an astral image; their   
bond had developed to the point where it was now possible for Noa to   
project her image on Earth. However, the glasses had the sales tag on it and   
there was a very real shadow at her feet. Further, the Sagussan is dressed in   
a long-sleeve jean shirt, blue jeans, boondockers and a greycoat, much   
different from her usual jumpsuit. Happy tears springing in her eyes, Lum   
leaps over to fiercely embrace Noa, then boosts her into the air. "Oh, you're   
here!!!" the Oni beams as she plants a loving kiss on Noa's lips.  
  
"Hey, slow down here!" Noa gasps. "I don't mind taking a taste of   
your divine lips, but let me pay for the glasses first!!"  
  
Lum catches herself, then both laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lyna's Soul, what was the cashier's problem?" Noa hums as she   
and Lum proceed home, Ten-chan floating beside them. "I was prepared to   
pay gold for the glasses."  
  
"Noa, they're not used to you handing gold straight out," Lum looks   
at the hundred-gram coin in her hand. A portrait of Ataru and Lum is etched   
in the gold, the words SAGUSSA-UISEN'A in native characters along the   
rim. The opposite side bore the Republic's phoenix and three stars national   
insignia. "At least Resource Management is making the coinage, thank the   
gods."  
  
"Yeah, gold's no problem on Sagussa."  
  
Neither, Lum knew, is silver, platinum and other metals considered   
precious on Earth. Sagussa is a world rich with precious stones, especially   
diamonds. Most of this was a result of the War of Clone Rights. "Even   
after being bonded to you for three months, I can't imagine the mess back   
home."  
  
"It is a mess," Noa nods. "Five-century war, then fourteen   
millennia of desolation. Sometimes, I wonder if a hundred thousand   
*daishi'cha* may be enough to clean it up."  
  
"Well, with you as *ashi'cha*, I've got hopes," Lum purrs as she   
leans over to rub her cheek against her bond-mate's.  
  
"Thanks," Noa meows as they kiss.  
  
Ten-chan watches this from behind. So this is Noa, Lum's dream   
girl. Sometimes, he heard his cousin call Noa's name when they were in   
bed. He had never asked Lum about Noa, but by the look of things, they   
seemed to be good friends. How they ever met, how they ever became   
friends, remained a mystery.  
  
Finally, the three arrive at the front door of the Moroboshi home.   
Lum stops. "Do you want to visit Darling's parents? If they found out who   
you are, they'll have a fit."  
  
"I can defend myself," Noa snorts. "Besides, I want to see for   
myself the genetic rejects Ataru had to call his parents."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," Lum rolls her eyes, then opens the door...to   
see Ataru's parents cowering in the kitchen, looking fearfully into the living   
room. "Mr. Moroboshi, Mrs. Moroboshi, what's wrong?!" the Oni hums on   
stepping in.  
  
"L-l-l-lum, th-th-there's a m-m-monster in th-th-the l-living r-  
room!" Ataru's mother stammers, pointing into the room in question.  
  
"'Monster?!'" Lum looks confused.  
  
"Oh, she means Alphonse," Noa sighs.  
  
"Alphonse?!! Noa, what possessed you to bring him here?!!"  
  
"Do you think I'm going to leave him alone while I'm staying   
here?!" Noa slips off her shoes, then walks into the living room.  
  
Ten-chan floats in, wondering what all the commotion is about,   
then turning into the living room, screams in shock on seeing a winged   
cougar laying down atop the living room table! "WHAT'S THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"That's Alphonse, Noa's sandpanther," Lum shrugs, reaching over   
to pet him.  
  
Alphonse purrs. Ten-chan blinks. "Gee, with a name like   
'Alphonse,' I'd figure Noa-onee-chan would bring a labor."  
  
"This isn't 'Patlabor,'" Noa sighs, then pats Alphonse's sleek head.   
"What's the matter?" she snidely glares at Ataru's parents. "Too dumb for   
your tastes?"  
  
The sandpanther responds with a series of purrs, growls and   
gutteral breaths, then on staring at Ataru's parents, pulls his lips back to   
display the inch-long fangs which served him well hunting sandsloths on the   
dunes of Tere'na. "Too...dumb?!" Kinshou stammers, staring fearfully at   
Lum.  
  
"Yeah," the Oni smiles. "Sometimes, sandpanthers eat people...the   
more *dumb* the person, the better they like it!"  
  
Ataru's parents tremble, still unused to the cold shoulders and   
contemptful comments their houseguest heaped on them. Lum walks back   
to Noa. "So, where's your stuff?"  
  
"I left it upstairs when I first came down," Noa sighs.  
  
"How long are you intending to stay?"  
  
"As long as it takes," Noa winks.  
  
Lum smiles, understanding the message unspoken between them.   
*Until Darling and I are ready to go back with you.*  
  
The two women proceed upstairs. Ten-chan sighs, then deciding   
that he was not needed here, heads out to find Minami. Kinshou walks into   
the living room, warily eyeing Alphonse. The sandpanther gazes at her for a   
moment, then snorts and lays his head down, folding his furry wings against   
his side.  
  
Meanwhile, Lum and Noa relax in the former's room. The   
Sagussan has brought a sleeping bag, change of clothes, plus a portable   
communicator and some weapons; after all, this is a place which actually   
calls itself a "tomobiki." Lum relaxes in her chair as Noa slips off the   
greycoat, then hangs it up. A wry smile crosses the Oni's face. "How about   
a little strip-show?" she muses.  
  
Noa falls over. "Are we randy today!" she looks over her shoulder.   
"Are you like this every time Ataru comes down from Oshika? Maybe I   
should've come by earlier."  
  
Both laugh. "Oh, Noa," Lum looks out the window to see night fall   
over Tomobiki. "I don't think I could ever get sexual with you, even if we   
all end up living together."  
  
"May I remind you we've been *marei'cha* for just three months,"   
Noa sits at Lum's feet, leaning her head against the Oni's knee. "After a few   
decades, we'll see."  
  
Lum strokes Noa's chestnut hair. "Can you wait that long?"  
  
"For you, my dearest, I'll wait 'till Eternity if I have to," Noa sighs,   
reaching up to grasp her bond-mate's hand.  
  
Lum sighs as Noa drifts off, the travel-lag catching up to her.   
Sagussans, with their eight-century lifespans, could outlive every known   
local humanoid race save the Tritonians. Noa could literally wait for the   
Oni to adopt the social norms the planners of the Grand Design wanted the   
*daishi'cha* to promulgate. To Noa, who hailed from a society which did   
not divide people by gender, her love for Lum was as legitimate, as equal, as   
her love for Ataru. Further, marriage as it was practiced inside the Galactic   
Barrier did not exist on Sagussa, freedom to choose (and reject if such   
became necessary) one's *marei'cha* and *surei'cha* being steadfastly   
guaranteed. To Lum, it was the concept of *pe'cha* taken to the fullest   
possible extreme.  
  
Lum wondered why the *daishi'cha* still accepted her gracefully,   
willingly, as the Other, Ataru's permanent *surei'cha*. Perhaps because   
even though both would be living on Sagussa, it would take a long time for   
Ataru and Lum to adjust to Sagussan social norms. If that was so, Lum was   
more than grateful. Without Noa's subtle influence, the Oni would have   
probably lost Ataru once and for all in the wake of the Spirit War. For that,   
for so many things, Lum happily accepted that she loved Noa as much as she   
did Ataru.  
  
Lum shifts her bond-mate to lay on the sleeping bag, then covers   
her with a sheet. "Sleep well, my love," she kisses Noa's cheek. "I'll be   
with you sometime soon."  
  
"I can wait," Noa dreamily sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
A telephone wakes Noa sometime later.  
  
Groaning, she stands up, then walks downstairs. Ataru's parents   
are nowhere in sight, nor are Lum or Ten-chan. Alphonse sleeps in the   
living room. Picking up the receiver, she hails, "Moroboshi residence."  
  
"Who's this?" Mendou's voice echoes.  
  
Noa sighs. "Lum's not here right now, *de'ne*, and she wouldn't   
talk to you anyway even if she was. Stop calling here!" She slams the   
telephone back into its cradle, then walks into the living room. "Where's   
Lum?"  
  
Alphonse looks up, then shrugs his furry shoulders, a snort   
exploding from his nose...  
  
* * *  
  
Mendou stares at his telephone receiver. Who was that strange   
woman at the other end of the line? The voice was unfamiliar, the accent   
more so. And how did she know Lum? He immediately connects himself to   
the chief of the Kuromegane. "Have observers placed around the   
Moroboshi home," he orders after the other end acknowledges. "There is a   
strange woman there and I want to find out who she is!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Here ya go!" Benten smiles as she passes Lum a plate of baked   
Fukunokami waterfowl.  
  
"Oh, Benten, no more!!" the Oni pats her stomach. "I can't take   
another bite!"  
  
The others around the cafeteria table aboard "Renegade" laugh.   
Along with Benten and Nassur are Oyuki, Koosei, Chara, her boyfriend   
Densha, Lan, the Prince of the Underworld and Prim. "Well, this might be   
the final time we get the chance to treat Lum like this," the Zeiwanite   
businesswoman chuckles.  
  
"Just because Lum is finally marrying her boyfriend doesn't mean   
we get to stop being friends, Chara," Densha objects.  
  
"True, but given Ataru's concern about aliens interacting with his   
world, you might be right," the Prince chuckles. "It is a wonder to me that   
Ataru was able to accept you as a friend, much less a potential wife, Lum."  
  
"Don't forget that Ataru has adopted a Noukiite child," Oyuki holds   
up a finger.  
  
"Even more so," Prim shakes her head. "Everyone knows about   
the bad blood between Urusians and Noukiites."  
  
"Well, Reiko-chan is willing to tolerate me," Lum sighs. "It's a   
good sign. It's like my developing a relationship with Darling. I had to give   
him the chance to tolerate me before we could call ourselves friends. That   
really didn't happen until the Spirit War. I have to do the same thing with   
Reiko-chan."  
  
Those who were not involved with the events of the Spirit War   
tremble, trying to conceive of the horrors Lum, Nassur, Benten, Oyuki,   
Koosei and Lan faced that day. "Well, at least you'll be out of Tomobiki,"   
Nassur muses. "I've never said it out front before, Lum-chan, but those   
people were definitely not the type you should have befriended. They use   
you so they can't face reality."  
  
"I wish you did speak up much sooner," Lum sighs. "It might have   
averted much of the heartache Darling and I went through."  
  
"So, are we going to hear 'Here Comes The Bride' soon?" Benten   
muses. "I don't want to be the only one to be married, you know."  
  
The others chuckle. "Probably sometime after I move to Oshika,   
we'll set a date," Lum smiles. "Don't worry, Benten. Darling and I'll make   
sure your child won't be alone."  
  
"The way you two go at it sometimes, if you DON'T have a child   
before year's end, I'll eat my socks," Koosei snickers.  
  
The door to the cafeteria opens and Hazel leans in. "Sensei, some   
of Mendou's stupid bodyguards wants to see Lum-sensei!"  
  
"Oh, what does Shutaro want?!" Lum snarls as she marches to the   
boarding ramp. A trio of Kuromegane await her. "What do you want?!"  
  
The guards respectfully bow. "Forgive us, Lum-san, for   
interrupting, but the Young Master wished to report that a strange woman is   
currently at your home," one announces.  
  
Lum's eyes roll. Noa's presence would have become public   
knowledge soon enough. "She's a guest, currently sleeping off some travel   
lag; she's come a very far distance to see me. You tell that idiot that I will   
take PERSONAL offense if she is molested or harmed in any way by him or   
any of you! Got me?!"  
  
"Perfectly, Lum-san," the guards bow.  
  
As they leave, Nassur comes down to stand beside his former   
apprentice. "You have a guest? Wouldn't it have been easier to ask her to   
go to Oshika to stay with Ataru?"  
  
"Well, Noa did come straight here to see me," Lum heads back into   
the ship. "I'll take her up later to see Darling."  
  
Nassur blinks as the Oni returns to the party. Noa. So, the mystery   
girl of Lum's dreams was real. The Vosian could not deny his curiosity as to   
who Noa was, where she came and how she could exert such influence over   
Lum's life. Nassur bites his lip as he remembers an old Earth saying:   
curiosity killed the cat. Better to let Lum introduce Noa to them. Lightly   
smiling, he heads back into the "Renegade" to join the party...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Noa and Lum awaken. To neither's surprise,   
both are in the former's double-sized sleeping bag, in each other's embrace.   
"Mmm...you're spoiling me, you know that," Noa places a kiss on Lum's   
forehead.  
  
"I must've had too much in the way of pickled plums and red beet   
wine last night," the Oni pulls herself away from the Sagussan to allow Noa   
to slip herself out of the bag.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Noa inquires as she yanks out a   
sleeveless short housecoat.  
  
"With the others on 'Renegade' doing our usual thing," Lum smiles,   
stretching. "Every year, Oyuki and Benten throw a party for me because   
fourteen years ago, I was accidentally sucked through the Central Warp   
Chamber to Earth. It's their way of apologizing to me for causing so much   
trouble."  
  
Noa laughs, then looks over her shoulder. "Do you remember   
much about that incident?"  
  
"I was only four, you know," Lum pulls herself out of the bag, then   
slips a housecoat on. "It's a miracle Cinba found me. Knowing how   
xenophobic Terrans can be, I could've been hurt. C'mon, let's hit the   
showers."  
  
"Right behind you," Noa nods as the two grab their toiletries and   
head towards the bathroom. *I guess the saikoo jinseijitsu affected her   
memories of that time as much as it affected Ataru's.*  
  
Ataru's mother comes upstairs, a wary look on her face. Noa is   
already in the bathroom when Kinshou tugs on Lum's housecoat. "What is   
it?" the Oni looks curiously at her.  
  
"Lum, just what sort of person is that?!" Kinshou hisses, pointing at   
the bathroom door.  
  
"She's a friend. Why?"  
  
"What type of friend is she, anyway?" Ataru's mother leans up to   
the Oni. "I saw you two in each other's arms last night...and you two   
certainly seemed quite comfortable, almost as if you were lovers!"  
  
Lum smiles. "But, Mrs. Moroboshi, we ARE lovers," she walks   
into the bathroom.  
  
Kinshou is so stunned by Lum's statement, a 100 tonne weight   
crashes on her head, driving her through the floorboards to the main floor!   
"Something wrong, honey?" her husband calls from the living room, reading   
his newspaper and totally ignoring Alphonse, who is curiously watching the   
procession of students proceeding to school.  
  
Ataru's mother is not amused. "If that cow has something to do   
with this, I'll kill her!" she snarls to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Lum and Noa are trying not to fall   
over laughing. "You told her we were lovers?!" the Sagussan blinks as the   
Oni washes herself down. "Lyna's Soul, I might've had to call Catty down   
here because she had a heart-attack!"  
  
"Let her chew on that for a bit," Lum conspiratoraly winks at her   
bond-mate...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Lum and Noa depart the house. The Sagussan is   
now dressed in a wool knit sweater and jeans. Alphonse trails the two,   
acting as if being with his pet and her friend is the most natural thing in the   
world. Sure enough, the sight of the alien feline causes a near-panic in the   
streets as people give the two women a respectfully wide berth. Lum   
wonders if she should complain, but keeps her lips closed. The bond   
between Noa and the sandpanther was nearly as precious to the Sagussan as   
the bond between them. "Hope you don't mind Alphonse tagging along for   
the ride," Noa stares at her bond-mate. "They can be babies on occasion if   
they're left alone."  
  
"Just keep him tied down," Lum chuckles. "Much that I wouldn't   
mind him clawing aside a few people here, there are rules governing this   
place, just like Sagussa and Uru."  
  
"True, true," Noa nods.  
  
Both blink as Alphonse's neck-mounted grippers reach over to take   
their hands and bring them together. "Alphonse!" Lum gasps, but cannot   
overwhelm his strength...nor her own desire to hold Noa's hand.  
  
Alphonse gives her a look which states, "If you two are supposed   
to be bond-mates, at least act like it!"  
  
"Don't mind him," Noa grins. "It's just another game we can play   
with these *mei'ne.*"  
  
"True, true," Lum snickers.  
  
The Sagussan then tenses as she senses someone approach. In the   
wink of an eye, she turns and delivers a punch into Cherry! "WHY ARE   
YOU FOLLOWING US, YOU NOSY BUSY-BODY?!?!"  
  
The Buddhist monk faints! "How did...she sense...me there?"  
  
"Cherry, what do you want?!" Lum growls.  
  
"Lum, you cannot permit this woman to remain here!!" Cherry   
points at Noa. "Do you realize what she is?! Do you realize what her   
presence here will do to Tomobiki if she is allowed to work her evil ways on   
Ataru?!!"  
  
"Is this *de'ne* for real?" Noa hums.  
  
"Unfortunately," Lum's eyes roll, then she slips her arm around the   
Sagussan's. "For your information, Cherry, I fully intend to see to it that   
Darling DOES embrace the phoenix, as you once put it. After all, it's his   
DESTINY to destroy Tomobiki."  
  
"Or, you might say..." Noa claps her hands, "...it's fate."  
  
Both women laugh as they proceed to school. Alphonse comes up   
to sniff at Cherry, then snorts, obviously not pleased. Turning around, the   
sandpanther runs off. Cherry watches them depart, then sighs. "Yes, it is   
fate," he claps his hands in prayer.  
  
* * *  
  
"My, for a backward world, this is such a pretty place," Sil muses   
after she beamed down from her ship. She hid herself on the other side of   
the planet when "Renegade" arrived. She knew what that was about;   
yesterday was the anniversary of Lum's accidental first trip to Earth,   
something her non-Urusian friends had always regretted. If that had   
happened to her, she would have killed the perpetrator. Of course, she   
would never think of setting foot on Triton in the first place. If they did not   
accept the ways the Seifukusu Dominion had taught the Urusian people   
during their occupation, then something was seriously wrong with their   
world-view.  
  
Looking around Tomobiki town park, she proceeds to a street to   
make her way to the school Lum attended. She would be graduating soon,   
then, according to rumour...Ten-chan's mother, via Ten-chan   
himself...would move to the town of Oshika, where Ataru had built a new   
home where they would live, not to mention raise a Noukiite slave girl   
Lum's Darling took pity on. Sil still found the very concept of dealing with   
the Noukiites stomach-turning. Did they not understand the great good the   
Urusians did for them during their century-long occupation prior to the   
Revolution?  
  
Walking onto the street, the raven-haired Oni follows several   
students dressed in the dark navy blue uniforms high school students were   
forced to wear when attending their educational institutions. She draws   
wolf-calls and whistles from some boys across the way. Sil blushes, then   
stares at her clothes. She wore her usual sleeveless tiger-striped bodysuit,   
closely resembling an exercise leotard without a T-shirt or leggings. Was it   
too revealing, she wondered.  
  
Ten-chan's voice calls out. "Sil-chan!!"  
  
"Hi, Ten-chan!" Sil turns to see the young Oni drive up.  
  
Lowering his hoverscooter to the ground, Ten-chan floats up to   
Sil's eye level. "What are you doing here?! I thought you'd never come to   
Earth, even to visit Lum-chan!!"  
  
"Well, I came here on personal business," Sil explains. She liked   
Ten-chan, although he could never keep secrets. Her mother had been an   
friend of Sil's parents, despite Ten-chan's family being Unionists. "Where's   
Lum-chan? Am I heading the right way to her school?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's down that way three blocks," Ten-chan points. "But   
Lum-chan's doing exams and Koosei-onii-chan won't like it if you come by   
to visit her at that time. I'll tell her you're here, but another friend's visiting."  
  
"Oh?! Who?!"  
  
"It's just Noa-chan!" Ten-chan smiles, then hops back on his   
scooter. "Anyhow, I've got to get to school! See ya!!"  
  
"'Bye!" Sil waves as Ten-chan drives off. Curiosity crosses her   
face. "Who's Noa?!"  
  
A car's engine then thunders behind her, echoed by a blaring horn.   
Sil spins around to see Mendou's command car bearing down, the driver   
desperately trying to regain control. "*Tcha!!!*" Sil yelps in shock as she   
leaps into the air, avoiding being run over!  
  
The car finally screeches to a halt as it slams into a telephone pole.   
Sil flies over to see the driver shaking his head, then looks back. "Young   
Master, are you hurt?!"  
  
"I'm...fine!" Mendou groans as he shakes the cobwebs out. "Did   
we hit that girl...?!"  
  
"I'm alright," Sil lands. "You should be more careful!!" she growls   
at the driver, fangs splayed. "You're lucky I could fly or else you would've   
been in real trouble!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss," the driver bows.  
  
Mendou blinks. The voice had Lum's accent, but it was a underlied   
by an imposing tenor. Looking up, he blinks on seeing Sil, awed by beauty   
which to him, even surpasses Lum's! In an instant, he has stepped out,   
grasping her hand. "I truly apologize for this disgraceful incident," he   
respectfully bows to her. "I trust this does not in any way degrade your   
opinion of my people. I assume you are a friend of Lum-san's."  
  
Sil blinks. *What a gentleman!* she gasps to herself, equally   
enthralled by his looks. Of course, this fellow did resemble that boor   
Oogi...which meant that he's Shutaro Mendou, the "fifth holy apostle" to   
Lum as Oogi saw the people who lived here. "Please, do not apologize,"   
she curtseys. "I should have not stood in the middle of the street."  
  
"It is alright," Mendou nods, drinking in the blue eyes reflecting a   
mix of innocence, knowledge and passion. Who was Lum?! "The incident   
is forgotten as far as I'm concerned. Forgive me; I did not introduce myself.   
I am Shutaro Mendou, heir to the Mendou Clan and Conglomerate, a   
classmate of Lum's."  
  
"As you wish," Sil nods, finding her pulse increasing as she drinks   
in his charm. "I am Sil, liege-lady of the Imperial House of Dedron, such as   
it now stands two centuries after the Unionists finished gutting it. May I   
learn at which time Lum-chan shall be free from her studies so I may meet   
her?"  
  
"At the end of the day, the fifth hour after noon," Mendou explains.   
"Do you have a ship by which you can stay until then?"  
  
"Yes. I shall come at the fifth hour."  
  
"I shall tell Lum you are here, Sil-san," Mendou returns to his   
vehicle. "To school!"  
  
"Hai!!" the driver nods.  
  
Sil watches him go. Shutaro Mendou. She would have to learn   
more. Despite his charm, which would not be out of place in the Empire, he   
seemed to be hiding something. With that, she ascends to the sky and her   
waiting ship.  
  
As he heads to school, Mendou's thoughts storm. Sil Dedron. He   
would have to ask Lum and Lan about her after exams. She could have   
come straight from the Tokugawa period, the way she acted. Still,   
something was odd about her. She was hiding something.  
  
And with that, he heads to school...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Class convenes at Tomobiki High School. With exams all but   
over, everyone is looking forward to graduation. For some, it will be the   
final day they have to set foot in this building outside class reunions. For   
others, cram school looms. Mie's desk is empty; with her exams done, the   
Kyushu native had returned to Yame to visit friends. Lan had just told   
everyone else about the party and its purpose. "You mean Lum actually   
came to Earth when she was just four?!" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"Uh-huh," the Seishin girl nods. "It was all such a fuss. If it wasn't   
for Cinba, who knows what would've happened."  
  
"Where did she come to?" Mendou muses.  
  
"Somewhere in Japan, but I don't know where," Lan shakes her   
head. "You'll have to ask Oyuki. But, I do remember Lum-chan once   
telling me that she met this nice boy and girl who played with her and   
became her friends. I wonder what ever became of them."  
  
Elsewhere, Ataru and Nokoko sneeze! "There's Lum right now,"   
Kakugari comments, then his jaw hits the floor. "Gods!!!"  
  
Everyone sees what got his attention. "Who's the babe with her?!!"   
Megane stammers.  
  
"What a babe!!" Chibi whistles.  
  
"Hey, what's that thing beside her?!" Paama fearfully points. "You   
ever see a big cat like that before?!!"  
  
"Not on Uru, even though she's Seishin," Lan muses. "I've never   
seen her before."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "What's SHE doing here?"  
  
"You know her, Shinobu?!" Mendou blinks.  
  
"I've seen her," Shinobu trembles, not sure as to what to reveal.   
"She's a recent acquaintance of Lum's and Ataru-kun's. And the big cat's   
called a sandpanther."  
  
Ryuunosuke, Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko, who also witnessed   
Lum's meeting Noa after the Spirit War, remain silent, understanding what   
their classmate is feeling. Everyone looks at Noa. The Sagussan's eyes fall   
on them. Hormones go into overdrive as everyone, guys and girls alike, let   
out awed gasps. Noa lightly smiles at them. "Now, I HAVE seen   
Heaven!!!" Megane exclaims for them all.  
  
The others readily nod as they watch Lum and Noa step into the   
school. Alphonse, on the other hand, takes the more direct route; spreading   
his eight-metre wings, he soars to the windows of room 337, retracting them   
before they smash through the walls. The students back away as the   
sandpanther leaps over to relax on the teacher's desk. Everyone gathers   
around Alphonse, staring trepidly at him. "Have you ever seen anything like   
that before?!" Momoe whispers to Lan.  
  
The Seishin girl rapidly shakes her head. "I have," Shinobu   
whispers, remembering Luna.  
  
The door slides open and Koosei walks in, a stack of papers in   
hand. "Ah, we're almost all here...oh, hello," he gently waves to Alphonse,   
acting as if a sandpanther sitting on his desk was the most normal thing of   
all.  
  
Alphonse growls in return. Koosei walks ahead, then stops,   
blinking as realization dawns on him. Spinning around, he faces the   
sandpanther. "What are you doing here?!!"  
  
Alphonse begins a series of purrs, growls and snorts as he explains   
what brought him to Earth. "Wait, wait, slow down, you're losing me here,"   
Koosei waves him down.  
  
"Sensei, you can understand that?!!" Shinobu points to Alphonse.  
  
"Somewhat," he sighs. "Sandpanther-talk is almost as complicated   
as Sagussan itself."  
  
"How did you know where he comes from?!!"  
  
Koosei catches himself, then realizes something else. "I'd ask you   
the same thing!! And what IS he doing here?!!"  
  
The door slides open. "I can explain," Lum hails. "Alphonse, get   
off the table!"  
  
Emitting a sulky growl, Alphonse lays down. Pets could be so   
demanding. Everyone turns to see Lum step in, followed by Noa. Koosei   
blinks; he knew of THIS woman. Now seeing the Sagussan close-up, every   
guy and some of the girls unashamedly gaze lustfully at her. Shinobu,   
Ryuunosuke, Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko have worried looks. Lan seems   
confused; if this is Lum's friend, why did she not know her? "L-lum-san,   
wh-who is y-your f-friend?!" Mendou hesitantly ventures.  
  
Lum waves to Noa. "This is Noa. She's an old friend of Darling's   
and mine. This is actually her third visit to Earth. Noa, I assume you know   
everyone here."  
  
"To my disgust," Noa sighs, then smiles at Koosei. "Save him, of   
course."  
  
The teacher walks up, grasping Noa's hand to place a kiss on her   
knuckles. "Honoured Lady, a dark room would be as bright as a sun were   
you to enter it," he quietly intones.  
  
"That goes double for us!" Megane nods.  
  
"Oh, Lyna, you act as if I'm a god!!" Noa sighs. "Thrust a blade   
through my heart and I can die just as easily!"  
  
"True, true," Koosei squeezes her hand. "So, if you're here, then   
may I assume the Grand Design is going to Stage Two?"  
  
"Not yet," Noa smiles. "But very soon."  
  
"Koosei, how did you...oh, of course!" Lum catches herself.   
"Henry saved you from the Mikado! I forgot all about that!"  
  
"May I ask how you found out about Noa?" Koosei hums. "Their   
existence is a closely guarded secret. The only ones who know the whole   
story are Dakejinzou and Koruneko-san."  
  
"We decided that before we'd ask Ataru to go to our world, we'd   
have to get Lum used to who and what we are," Noa supplies. "Hence, one   
of us had to become her *marei'cha.* I volunteered myself for the task...and   
I haven't regretted it since."  
  
"Flatterer," Lum blushes.  
  
"*Marei'cha,* eh?!" Koosei chuckles. "Well, that begins to explain   
quite a bit. A wise decision on your part."  
  
"Thank you," Noa nods.  
  
Koosei turns to the others. "Shinobu, why don't you go to the   
'Renegade' and ask Nassur and Benten to come here. I think Oyuki-chan's   
there. Ryuunosuke, run down to my office. In my desk is my address book.   
Ataru's number is there. Ask him to come here. Tell him that he won't   
regret it."  
  
"No problem," the tomboy chuckles as she and Shinobu run out.  
  
Lum blinks. "Koosei, why would Nassur-chan be interested in   
meeting Noa-chan? I know I've mentioned her to him, but I was prepared to   
introduce her to him later."  
  
"You'll see in a moment, Lum."  
  
Shinobu soon returns with Nassur, Benten and Oyuki. "Now, what   
the heck is Koosei so hyped about now?!" the Fukunokami growls.  
  
Shinobu shrugs. "She's here."  
  
Nassur, Benten and Oyuki then stare at Noa. The Sagussan wryly   
smiles at the Vosian. "Hello, Nassur. It's been quite a while. Like the   
beard. It's a nice touch."  
  
"I..." Nassur gasps, his voice faltering. He shudders as the memory   
of her visiting him before Cinba's funeral echoes in his mind. "It...has,   
indeed. I assume you're Noa."  
  
Benten stares at him. "You KNOW her?!!"  
  
Nassur quickly explains the events of his meeting the Sagussan.   
Everyone blinks as they stare at the Vosian, then look at Noa. "Wait a   
sec...if you met Nassur seven years ago, how come you don't look older than   
twenty now?!" Megane demands. "We can tell you're Urusian; it's as   
obvious as your ears and teeth."  
  
"I've been in...cryofreeze most of this time," Noa shrugs. "While I   
was born Seishin-Urusian, I was...adopted by the planet I live on. There, I   
underwent considerable genetic modifications, one process extending my   
lifespan to twelve times that of Terrans."  
  
The students nod, quietly accepting that. Nassur's brow lightly   
furrows as he realizes that Noa spoke with hesitation. There was still things   
she wasn't revealing; the biggest point being that Noa did not state her   
planet. However, if this is the same woman who had worked to keep Lum   
together with Ataru, that entitled her, in the Vosian's opinion, to hold her   
tongue. "Well, you are here now so I must say welcome to Earth," Koosei   
smiles.  
  
"Thank you," Noa lightly nods, relieved Koosei is still willing to   
run interception for them despite her presence now threatening to reveal   
everything about what she wanted to do with Ataru. She still wondered how   
would everyone take Ataru's role as *daimon'cha* and *daite'cha,* even   
now that the major potential troublemakers were effectively restrained.  
  
Ryuunosuke steps in. "I called him," she announces. "He's visiting   
Reigi-san. He should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"There he is," Momoe points outside.  
  
Everyone sees Ataru approach. A touch of wonderment is on his   
face; obviously curious as to why Koosei asked him to come here. Seeing   
him, Noa feels her pulse accellerate. She had seen his image time and time   
again when she and Lum were in the Dreamscape...yet, there he was, in   
person, fourteen years after they first met. Would he remember...or had the   
*saikoo jinseijitsu* denied him that, too? She feels Lum gently grasp her   
hand. Noa nods, grateful for the Oni's support.  
  
The door slides open, allowing Ataru to step inside. "Yo, Koosei,   
what's going on here...eh?!" he blinks on seeing Alphonse on the teacher's   
desk. Walking up to the great alien cat, he reaches over to scratch the top of   
his head, eliciting a delighted purr. "Hey, fella, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Darling," Lum gently intones.  
  
Ataru turns to stare at the Oni, who steps aside to give him a clear   
view of the woman who had changed their lives so long ago. His jaw drops   
in shock, instantly realizing who this woman is. At the same time, memories   
buried deep in his subconscious, both by the *saikoo jinseijitsu* and time,   
resurface as he realizes when he met her before.  
  
They stare at each other, the memories of a meeting in Sendai and   
another in Tomobiki, which led to Ataru's two-month trip to Sagussa and the   
altering of his life, washing over them. Noa's are complete, fresh as   
morning snow; thanks to cryofreeze, they seem to have only happened   
several months ago. Ataru's are fragmented as the ninjitsu database within,   
realizing the storm about to follow in the Sagussan's wake, tries to wrest   
some control back from the other parts of its host's brain. Ataru's former   
classmates and Lum's friends watch, confused and curious as to what bond   
exists between this woman and Ataru. Koosei smiles, relieved that the end   
of a lonely road he walked alone for so long was in sight. Lum sighs, glad   
the wounds which had cut through her Darling's soul would soon be healed,   
Ataru made whole for the first time in so long.  
  
Ataru moves up to lightly brush Noa's face. "We met...long ago,   
didn't we?"  
  
"Yes," Noa nods.  
  
"You took me somewhere," he continues. "You took me to a place   
where there were others like you, people wanting to understand what it   
meant...to be human."  
  
"That's right," she tearfully nods.  
  
The Terran looks down. "I'm glad for that. For it seems that   
shortly after I left you, I lost a lot of my humanity."  
  
"We know," Noa hoarsely nods.  
  
Ataru looks at her again, then glances at Lum. "But...it also   
seems...that you helped me regain my humanity."  
  
"After what you did for us, how could we do nothing less?" Noa   
smiles.  
  
Ataru sighs. Usagi and Ami were immature in his mind...but if Noa   
was an indication as to how Sagussans could develop, there was a hope for   
these people. His people, now. A weight lifts off his shoulder. "Then,   
whatever you want me for...you have me."  
  
Noa cries out in relief as she slumps into Ataru's arms, tightly   
embracing him. Lum beams, clasping her hands with delight. Even   
Shinobu feels delighted, as if after so long, all was right with the world. The   
other students blink, still unsure as to what transpired. Lum's friends smile,   
realizing the secret of Noa's existence was no threat, just the completion of a   
long and torturous journey for both the Oni and her Darling.  
  
Ataru laughs as he picks up Noa, then swamps her with a kiss.   
"MOROBOSHI, YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU...?!?!?!" the guys in   
the class scream with rage...  
  
...then find themselves outshouted by Alphonse's roar! The guys   
retreat to the back of the room, putting as much distance between   
themselves and the sandpanther as possible. "N-nice k-kitty, n-nice k-  
kitty!!" Megane stammers, waving Alphonse back.  
  
Alphonse snorts, then rests his head on his forepaws. If this was   
the way natives behaved around his pets, then he would have to get them   
back to Tere'na as soon as possible!  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum-san, aren't you the least bit upset?!!" Megane demands.  
  
The Oni emits an exhasperated sigh. It is lunchtime. She is being   
followed by her usual "entourage." "What is your problem, Aisuru?!" Lum   
snaps. "Can't you just simply appreciate that Darling and Noa-chan are   
seeing each other for the first time in twelve years?! Where's your sense of   
compassion?!"  
  
"My sense of compassion is quite intact," Megane retorts.   
"However, my indignation is more than affected! How could you permit   
Ataru to be so passionate with your friend?!"  
  
"That's none of your business!" the Oni snarls, her fangs out as   
lightning dances over her body. "And if you idiots keep bothering me, I'll   
sic Tanoshii and the others on you!!"  
  
The guards falter, realizing that now with girlfriends, they can't   
continue to watch over their classmate. The students enter the cafeteria.   
Ataru and Noa are surrounded by a group of students. "Darling, Noa-  
chan!!" Lum waves as she flies over to join them.  
  
"Oh, hi, Lum!" Ataru waves back.  
  
Lum gives Ataru a kiss, then looks at Noa. "So, what do you   
think?"  
  
"Most of them seem okay," the Sagussan muses, quite surprised   
that she would discover decent people living in a place calling itself a   
"tomobiki." "Perhaps we were a little too cautious when we learned where   
Ataru was living, much less yourself."  
  
"What's wrong with Tomobiki?" Momoe hums.  
  
"In the present dialect of my language, Tomobiki means 'place of   
fools and madmen,'" Noa explains. "In the creation myth of the Fourth   
Republic, the place of supreme evil, the castle of the *keiseiri'cha*, the   
Master of Entropy, is called 'Tomobiki.'"  
  
Everyone blinks. "I guess we'll always have that hanging over us   
when we deal with your people," Ryuunosuke chuckles.  
  
"Don't be surprised about what names could mean, Ryuunosuke,"   
Lum sighs. "On Uru, 'ataru' means 'sex-crazed idiot.' 'Tomobiki' in my   
language means 'paradise.'"  
  
"Well, we hope that we won't have to deal with you more than   
necessary," Noa smiles, sipping her juice. "Our business is with Ataru and   
Lum, not the rest of you."  
  
"What business IS that?" Natsuko asks.  
  
"That must remain confidential," the Sagussan looks indifferent.   
"Not because we don't want you to know about it, but because many of you   
cannot, for whatever reasons, bring yourselves to understand it."  
  
The others look at each other, realizing Noa is not going to   
compromise. Suddenly, Cherry appears in front of them! "Ataru!!! You   
must not embrace the power of the phoenix lest Doom comes to   
Tomobiki!!!"  
  
An explosion occurs, followed by everyone slugging the Buddhist   
monk into orbit!! "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PEST!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn you...!!!" Cherry wails.  
  
"Oh, shit, now with Noa here, he's going to start on that old record   
again!!" Shinobu shakes her head. "Why couldn't we try to get rid of him   
for a change?!!"  
  
"Good luck on that!!" Ryuunosuke snorts.  
  
* * *  
  
Lum is given a couple of days off so she can visit Noa. They and   
Ataru proceed off school property, Alphonse following them. "What say we   
get Noa's stuff and move it up to Oshika?" Ataru proposes. "No use having   
her and Alphonse stay any longer with the two twits you're still forced to   
live with."  
  
"True," Lum sighs, then remembers something. "Oh, by the way,   
did you make some arrangements about changing my visa?"  
  
"I did," Ataru's eyes roll. "The Interior Ministry was willing to   
change your place of residency since you're going to be out of school in a   
week. They're a little tired of trying to explain to the Diet about all the   
times this place gets wrecked whenever something weird happens. Komeru-  
oji-chan was able to persuade them that if you were moved to a new   
location, the problems would end. Lan's unable to move anywhere else and   
I think Jariten wants to stay here. Besides, when we marry, you're   
technically an Earth citizen."  
  
"Grandma'll fight you," Lum warns. "She would rather see me   
dead than your wife."  
  
"If I could disown my parents, I could do the same to her," he   
snorts. "'Sides, when I turn eighteen in April, her guardianship ends and I'm   
on my own. And now with Noa here, there's another option we could   
explore."  
  
"Moving to Sagussa," Lum muses. "Maybe sometime in the future.   
Given how immature the *daishi'cha* are, I think other than your visit, you'd   
better hold off for a while."  
  
"True, true," Ataru looks at Noa. "What do you think, Noa-chan?"  
  
The Sagussan shakes her head. "It's sad you have to play your   
*eishi'cha* off against your *monmoei'cha* just so you can be with Lum.   
I'm glad marriage doesn't exist on Sagussa. The heartaches you've had to go   
through to get to this point were a waste."  
  
"Try persuading these dummies of that," Ataru nods to Tomobiki   
High. "I got the nerd squad nice girls to marry, and they still keep chasing   
after Lum, not to mention get on my case whenever I do something 'wrong.'"  
  
Noa breathes out. "Makes me wish we came by much sooner. If   
we could've curtailed them long ago, the troubles you two experienced   
might not have had to happen."  
  
"There was good that came out of it," Ataru notes. "Both Lum and   
I realized what it takes to form a successful relationship, one that can work   
given our differences. I just hope you and Lum can do the same thing."  
  
"We'll give it a try," Lum smiles. "Then again, are they really   
compatible?"  
  
"I think so," Noa hums. "*Surei'cha* are considered honourary   
*marei'cha.*"  
  
Lum hums, then nods. The three arrive at the Moroboshi home,   
then walk in. Looking into the living room, they see Ataru's mother staring   
in disbelief at a photo album. "Hey!!!" Noa's eyes angrily flash. "Who gave   
you the right to go through my things?!!"  
  
Kinshou looks up, anger flashing in her eyes. "Kindly explain   
this!!" she points to the album. "What are you doing with pictures of Ataru   
when he was just a boy?!!"  
  
"That was when we brought him to Sagussa twelve years ago!"  
  
Kinshou blinks. "You did WHAT?!?! You mean, that was YOU   
who took him away for two months?!! Who gave you the right to...?!!"  
  
Ataru bashes his mother aside as he anxiously looks at the photo   
album! "You mean these are pictures from when I went to Sagussa?!" he   
gasps. "Let me see!!!"  
  
"Just a minute...!" his mother moans.  
  
Lum sits beside Ataru to scan the pictures. They depict scenes of   
the five-year old Ataru standing alongside Noa and many other *daishi'cha*.   
Lum recognizes several from her many Dreamscape trips. "Most of these   
are in the Chamber of Eternity?" she points to a picture of Ataru, Noa and   
her sister Honey in a large bedroom.  
  
"Yes," the Sagussan nods. "That's the bedroom the engineers built   
for Ataru. It's still there. Some of the Duty *Daishi'cha* have refurbished it   
so that it could house both of you and Reiko."  
  
Ataru picks through the album. At each photo, he gazes at the   
women who emotionally bound themselves to him for reasons he still didn't   
fully comprehend. Save for Noa, Mie, Usagi and Ami, none are really   
recognizable. "Looking at this makes me think that this is the story of   
someone else, not me."  
  
"This IS you, Ataru," Noa places a hand on his. "This is the REAL   
you. Not the sex-crazed lunatic created when the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was   
fired into your mind."  
  
Ataru looks at the pictures. "I suppose you're right," he shudders.   
"But, still, even after the Spirit War, it's still hard to believe I was ever truly   
any different."  
  
"Oh, you were," Noa nods. "I mean, the basic you has remained   
the same: the person who loved life, loved being with people, females,   
especially...the person who could never conceive of hurting a soul. The   
*saikoo jinseijitsu* and the idiots who live in this place tried to mould you   
into something you weren't, especially after Lum came to Earth. Why do   
you rebel every time they ganged up on you? Why did you never find it   
comfortable to form a relationship with Lum in this town? Why do you   
think, when your trip to Icarus gave you the emotional impetus, you lashed   
out so viciously at everyone, then decided that you no longer wanted to live   
here? Simply put, Ataru, being in Tomobiki is as alien to you as...as   
breathing air is alien to a fish!"  
  
"Now, just a moment here!!!" Kinshou rams her fist into the table.   
"Who gives you people the right to judge us like that?!!"  
  
Noa icily glares at Ataru's mother. "I don't have to judge you.   
*You* judged yourself when you decided that because Ataru wasn't Kaeru,   
you didn't have to shoulder the responsibility of raising him. If any of the   
*daishi'cha* behaved like you did towards their children, they'd be mind-  
wiped on the spot! I'm surprised Ataru never arranged with the   
Kuromoroboshi or the Zephyrite Inquisition to have you executed for your   
crimes!"  
  
"What crimes?!" Kinshou snaps. "It's not my fault that he turned   
out to be such an idiot! That was his problem, not mine!"  
  
"The Defense rests," Noa shrugs.  
  
"I condemned her when I learned how much she abused Darling   
and Nokoko-chan because of Kaeru-chan," Lum stands. "C'mon, Darling.   
I've no interest of allowing either you or Noa-chan to listen to this *mei'ne's*   
tirades anymore! I'll take you both to Oshika."  
  
"Thank you," Ataru walks upstairs to help Noa move her gear onto   
Lum's scout.  
  
Kinshou trembles, then emits a snort. "If he wants to stay near that   
cow, that's no problem with me!" she hisses...  
  
* * *  
  
About an hour later, Lum's scout lands beside Ataru's home. They   
disembark to see "Renegade" has proceeded them. "What're Nassur and   
Benten doing here?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Guess we'll find out," Lum walks into the living room. "Oh, there   
you are!"  
  
"Yo, Lum," Benten waves.  
  
"What brings you here?!" Ataru notices that not only has Nassur   
and Benten come, but so has Oyuki.  
  
"You can't deny our curiousity of who and what Noa is, Ataru," the   
Tritonian princess sighs. "After all, Koosei-kun still insists on maintaining   
his secrecy over the matter."  
  
"You're not the only one," Ataru wryly smiles. "I'm just as   
curious...and I'M the one who has to go to this place!"  
  
"True," Nassur chuckles.  
  
Nokoko enters, followed by Mal. "Hey, wage-slaves, what brings   
you around here?" Ataru's sister inquires, then stops on seeing the Sagussan.   
"What the...?!"  
  
"Hello, Nokoko," Noa smiles.  
  
Nokoko blinks, then hearts appear in her eyes. "KAWAII!!!!" she   
leaps at Noa. "Oh, baby, where've you been all my life...?!!"  
  
Sledgehammers from Mal and Lum stop her! "Beloved, why do   
you always chase these silly air-breathers?!!" the former snaps. "Why do   
you always find me so inadequate?!!"  
  
"Jeez, it's a joke, for heaven's sake..." Nokoko moans.  
  
Noa lightly touches Mal's abdomen. "My, it's already happened,   
hasn't it?" the Sagussan muses. "Won't need to guess which sex this one's   
going to be, eh?"  
  
"Naturally," the Nendo-kata blushes.  
  
Nassur blinks surprisedly. "You can tell she's pregnant?"  
  
"Easily," Noa draws her hand away from Mal. "My people are   
touch-telepaths, not to mention empathic. It doesn't even take my touching   
Mal to realize that she's expecting. Her emotions are quite an open book to   
me."  
  
"I've never heard of any race capable of doing a tithe of the things   
Lum's ascribed to you. Surely, you can at least tell us what name you people   
use for yourselves."  
  
"Fair enough," Noa hums. "My homeworld is called Sagussa. It   
used to be the third of a seven-planet binary system located in what you call   
the Fourth Stellar Cluster."  
  
Nassur, Benten and Oyuki blink. "But that's OUTSIDE the   
Galactic Barrier!!!" the Fukunokami cries.  
  
"Five thousand parsecs," Lum augments.  
  
"Still, how is it possible for you to live there?!" Oyuki inquires.   
"No race inside the galaxy has yet mustered the speed necessary to penetrate   
into the Barrier."  
  
Noa nods. "The technology Sagussa possesses is even light years   
ahead of the Zephyrites. Our ships find the Galactic Barrier no problem   
whatsoever."  
  
"I see," Oyuki thoughtfully nods.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse us, we want to get Noa settled in before we   
allow you to pester her with more questions," Ataru cuts in, realizing that   
Nassur, Benten and Oyuki were trying to garnish more answers from the   
Sagussan. Understandable; they were acting out of concern for Lum, still   
not accepting as sacrosanct fact that Noa didn't mean the Oni any harm.   
"I'm sure you can all come later," he adds, implying "much later" in his   
stare.  
  
"No problem," Nassur stands. "We might as well head back. Nice   
seeing you, Noa."  
  
"You, too, Nassur," Noa waves as the two hunters and the princess   
depart. As soon as they are gone, she gazes at Ataru. "Don't you think you   
were being a bit harsh on them?"  
  
"Hey, let me find out about you first!" he snorts. "Much that I'm   
willing to give them more leeway than those jerks in Tomobiki, I won't   
permit them to start dictating matters to me out of a sense of obligation to   
Lum."  
  
"Believe me, Darling, I wouldn't allow that," Lum adds. "Let's get   
Noa settled in."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Lum?!!" Sil demands as she stands in the living room of   
the Moroboshi home. "I have to see her!! It's urgent!"  
  
Unfortunately, Ataru's mother is busy growling about wishing that   
Ataru had never been born, heaping lethal curses on Noa, Nagaiwakai and   
anyone else who presently displeases her. Ataru's father is reading his   
paper, totally ignorant of the raven-haired Oni's presence. At that moment,   
Ten-chan floats in. "Oh, hi, Sil-chan!!" the young Oni beams. "Lum-chan's   
not here!"  
  
"I can see that, Ten! Where is she?!"  
  
"She's up in Oshika with Ataru and Noa-chan," Ten-chan shrugs.   
"Koosei-onii-chan let her go early so she can stay in Oshika."  
  
"Oh, damn him!!" Sil growls. That Lupica assigned someone like   
Koosei, a person whose hatred of the Imperialists on Uru was as vile as his   
hatred of the Mikado and Schwartz, to watch over Earth was such a pain! "I   
better go there to see her, then!"  
  
"I'd really advise you not to," Ten-chan warns. "Lum-chan and   
Noa-chan are really close. She won't like it if you just blow your way into   
up there, not to mention what Ataru might do to you."  
  
"So I hear," Sil muses.  
  
A cough is heard. Sil turns to see a Kuromegane there, a roll of   
parchment in hand. "What do you want?!" Ten-chan wonders.  
  
"Sil-sama, a message from the Young Master," the bodyguard   
hands Sil the parchment, then departs.  
  
"'Young Master?!'" Sil looks confused.  
  
"Oh, that's Lum-chan's classmate Mendou," Ten-chan explains.   
"That was one of his bodyguards, a Kuromegane. They always show up   
whenever he needs something to get done."  
  
Sil finds herself flushing as she snaps the seal and opens the   
parchment, then reads:  
  
"Sil-san,  
"My deepest apologies to you for not being able to inform Lum-san   
of your arrival. Ryooki-sensei dismissed her at noon so she could escort her   
friend Noa-san to Oshika to visit Moroboshi. I hope this did not cause any   
inconvenience with you.  
"I remain  
"Shutaro Mendou"  
  
Sil blushes. How thoughtful of him to remember. "Oh, how   
sweet!" she rolls up the parchment, then turns to Ten-chan. "Well, I could   
wait a day before Lum-chan's free."  
  
"Uh-oh!" concern crosses Ten-chan's face. "I know that look. If   
you're interested in Mendou, you better back away right now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's an even worse girl-chaser than Ataru was!" the young Oni   
warns. "He's jumped from girlfriend to girlfriend like a rabbit...and that's   
not to mention how much he's wanted to take Lum-chan from Ataru. His   
own fiancee dumped him for one of Nokoko-chan's friends. If you try to go   
after him, you're gonna get burned. Trust me on that one!"  
  
Sil considers that. "Strange. He never acted like that when I met   
him this morning."  
  
"That's how he nails girls," Ten-chan emphasizes. "He always does   
it nice and smooth! Believe me, every girl in town's got a big crush on him.   
If you try to go after him, you'll get lynched!"  
  
"I can defend myself, Ten-chan," Sil smiles, kissing him. "But   
thanks for caring. Oh, by the way...where's Lan live?"  
  
He blinks. Sil WANTING to meet Lan? This was getting crazier   
by the minute...  
  
* * *  
  
Unbeknownst to either Sil or Ten-chan, Mendou is far closer than   
either could suspect; he is presently in the living room of the Ryooki home   
talking to Koosei. "You met Sil Dedron?" the teacher stares disbelievingly   
at Mendou. "Here?! On Earth?!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the scion of Japan's richest family nods. "A remarkable   
woman, I must say. She came here on urgent business with Lum-san. What   
do you suppose that was about?"  
  
"Wants to see Lum, eh? That's trouble."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Koosei sighs, standing to walk to the window. "Sil is an Urusian   
Imperialist. Do you remember Paishu Redet?"  
  
"The blue-skinned girl who visited sometime ago, thinking   
Moroboshi was the father of her child," Mendou nods.  
  
"Well, you remember what she was like. A thousand years ago, the   
Dominion conquered Uru. Within five generations, the society which   
existed on Uru before was destroyed, replaced by a pretty decent replica of   
the Dominion's system of Houses. When the Dominion retreated, the   
Urusian Empire was formed in its place. That state of affairs lasted until the   
Union Revolution two centuries ago. But there are people who would   
gladly see the Union brought down and the Empire restored. Sil is one of   
them."  
  
"I see," Mendou leans back. "I remember how haughty and   
demeaning that Paishu woman was, even to Lum-san. Yet...Sil-san didn't   
act that way when I met her this morning."  
  
"Oh? How did she act?"  
  
"Well, very formal, well-mannered, the picture of proper   
ettiquitte," Mendou nods. "In fact, I would gladly had seen her as an   
equal...and I got the distinct impression that she would see me in the same   
manner, even though she seemed to be hiding something."  
  
"Hiding something?" Koosei blinks, then hums. "If she is, then   
maybe she's not as fanatic about the Imperialist cause as I would have   
assumed of her two years ago. She wouldn't ever think of coming to Earth.   
We were way too low for her taste."  
  
"I see," Mendou muses.  
  
"Koosei-onii-chan!!" Ten-chan hails.  
  
The two see the young Oni float in. Ten-chan is surprised to see   
Mendou. "Oh, there you are! Sil-chan got your message!!"  
  
"She was at the Moroboshi home?!" Mendou leaps up, shocked.  
  
"Uh-huh!! But she's going over to see Lan-chan now!" Ten-chan   
nods.  
  
"What?!!" Koosei bolts up. "Sil actually WANTING to see Lan?!!   
You're not pulling a joke on us, are you, Ten-chan?!"  
  
"No joke, Koosei-onii-chan!" Ten-chan shakes his head. "I was   
just as shocked!! She just left five minutes ago!!"  
  
"What's this about?!" Mendou asks.  
  
"Lan's a supporter of the Democratic Alliance," Koosei sits down   
as everyone relaxes. "They're the third party in Urusian society. Sort of the   
middle ground between the left-wingers in the Union camp and the right-  
wingers in the Imperialist camp. Further, they espouse total social and   
political reform. Rei's aunt Yedris is one of the primary movers in that   
organization."  
  
"So Sil-san would not desire to cavourt with Lan because Lan   
would be seen as someone who was blocking the Imperialists' hopes of   
restoring the Urusian Empire," Mendou hums.  
  
"That, plus Sil really rubs Lan the wrong way," Koosei nods. "Her   
level of snobbery would even make your mother look quite tame, Shutaro.   
Lan, despite all the problems she unleashes on everyone around her, has   
never taken garbage like that from anyone!"  
  
"Don't you know?!" Ten-chan hums.  
  
"Know what?!" Koosei blinks.  
  
"My mom told me," he smiles. "Sil's part of the Alliance, too. She   
joined full-time about a year ago."  
  
"What?!!" Koosei and Mendou exclaim.  
  
"But that's a secret," Ten-chan warns.  
  
"You better remember that," Koosei wags his finger. "If even a   
SUGGESTION of that reached Yethis', Vel Pochik's or Des Azu' ears,   
you'd've signed Sil's death warrant!!"  
  
"I ain't that crazy!" Ten-chan shudders.  
  
"Yethis?!" Mendou looks confused.  
  
"Rei's uncle," Koosei explains. "Hard-core Imperialist, not to   
mention a racist who could teach the Seifukusu a few tricks about how to   
look down on 'lessers'...like us!"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well, when Uncle proposed the First Tag Race, Yethis tried to get   
some of the Tribal Council to forego the whole idea of a tag race and just   
invade Earth," Ten-chan explains.  
  
Mendou shudders as memories of events before the Spirit War   
come back. "Yethis must have been the one who put that clause into the   
First Tag Race agreement which angered Nagaiwakai-sama," he exclaims,   
finally putting things together, "...the one she got the U.N. to launch the   
Third Tag Race in response to."  
  
"Right!" Koosei nods.  
  
"What's worse, Yethis didn't take well to that," Ten-chan adds.   
"According to Mom, he's been trying to get the Council to pass a law which   
would make the Union no longer recognize the resolutions Grandma got   
passed."  
  
Which meant that the First Tag Race terms...and the threat to   
Earth's sovereignty it could bring were something to befall Ataru...would   
still be applicable. "But that's illegal!!" Mendou exclaims. "Everyone   
knows the Urusians negotiated the First Tag Race rules in bad faith!!   
Besides, Resolution 442 is backed by the Zephyrites, not to mention the   
Federation!! Lupica-sama was there when the Secretary-General made   
Captain Invader agree to that before the Third Tag Race!!!"  
  
"In Yethis' eyes, *we're* the guilty party," Koosei warns. "We're   
the ones who broke the agreement when we passed those resolutions. You   
see, a term like 'bad faith' never existed in Imperial days. People like Yethis   
are quite used to backstabbing others to press their own advantage."  
  
Mendou blinks. Koosei and Ten-chan were hinting at something   
which could turn into an apocalyptic nightmare for billions. Now he   
understood where Ataru came from when he raised concerns about aliens'   
freely interacting with Terrans. "It seems I don't know much about Urusian   
politics or society. I should appraise myself of this further before I make   
any assumptions. Good evening."  
  
He walks out. Koosei and Ten-chan watch him go. "Is he okay?"   
the latter wonders.  
  
"I think he's falling in love."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Ataru flips his way through Noa's photo album, trying to forge   
some link with that other Ataru, the innocent, carefree boy of twelve years   
ago, unravaged by the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* who went to Sagussa and   
changed his destiny. Fortunately, the album was arranged in chronological   
order, which allowed him to at least put together the basic story.  
  
Noa found him in Tomobiki, smelling the roses and saying hello to   
whomever passed by. She attracted the attention of some high school kids   
who found her quite interesting. He lept to her defense, which could have   
earned him a beating had not Noa stepped in and saved his life. As a   
reward, he gave her a rose. The stunned look on her face told Ataru that the   
Sagussan then had no idea what receiving a flower actually meant.  
  
Noa shadowed Ataru over the next several days. She saw him play   
with Shinobu, go up to Sendai to visit Komeru, even up to Rishiri-tou to   
visit Nagaiwakai. The Sagussan found herself drawn to the Terran; that he   
expressed emotion so freely must have been a shock to the emotionally   
retarded Noa. Noa also noticed that Ataru seemed to be more at home with   
women than his own gender. Finally, Noa met Ataru again and offered to   
take him to a place where there were many women who would desire to   
meet him. Being an innocent boy who did not know any better, Ataru   
readily agreed.  
  
Then came the voyage to Sagussa, Ataru's first trip on the Gatherer.   
To walk on a ship the size of a small city must have been mind-boggling.   
Arriving on Sagussa, a planet ten thousand parsecs away from Earth, was   
probably even more mind-boggling to the pre-teen. However, the   
*daishi'cha* were also there. That certainly made Ataru more comfortable   
walking on a planet which bore the scars of a civil war beyond his darkest   
nightmare.  
  
As the month wore on, Ataru encountered more women than in all   
his girl-hunts before the Spirit War. And what an insane variety: Terrans,   
Tritonians, both Urusian races, Ipraedies, Fukunokami, Ellsians, Tengu   
humanoids, Vosians, Yehisrites, Gomianites, both Phentaxian races,   
Zeiwanites, Yehisrites, Yaminokuni, Tofunokoibito and races Ataru had   
never encountered. And the faces! Along with those he knew, he met   
doubles of Lum, Shinobu, Sakura, Lan, Benten, Oyuki, Ryuunosuke...every   
girl who'd come into his life since presently possessed a double among the   
*daishi'cha!*  
  
Shaking his head disbelievingly, Ataru concentrates on the   
expressions. At first, the *daishi'cha* were insanely curious about the   
young Terran. Understandable; while the Chamber of Eternity had   
programmed the capacity for emotions into Noa and her friends, he could   
not give them a proper understanding of which emotion to express at what   
time. Ataru's presence changed that; being on a planet of very sensitive   
empaths, his emotions must have been overwhelming. They started to   
change. A smile, laughter, fits of anger, tears of sorrow. In one month,   
Ataru did what in ten thousand years, the Chamber of Eternity could never   
do.  
  
He gave the *daishi'cha* their humanity.  
  
Finally came the time for Ataru and Sagussa to part ways. A   
vigorous debate resulted from that announcement. Many of the *daishi'cha*   
wanted Ataru to stay, to live with them, to teach them more about   
themselves as they taught him about the ways of their world. Others   
realized that the sheer culture shock would do more damage than good. Noa   
had been one of them. As the one who had brought Ataru to Sagussa, she   
took it upon herself to get Henry to return him to Earth. And with that, the   
*daishi'cha* returned to cryofreeze, to await the day of his return.  
  
Ataru sighs, closing the album. What could've happened had he   
remained on Sagussa? No *saikoo jinseijitsu* of course; without him, there   
probably might not have been anyone for it to be transferred into. No living   
in Tomobiki; people like Shinobu would've become a distant memory...and   
in the end run, he never had a home there. He would've probably known   
about Kaeru, not to mention Nokoko. And Lum? Perhaps in passing, he   
would have sought her, sensing his need for a permanent mate.  
  
But such was wishful contemplation. He had survived to this point;   
no need to lament what could have been. His course was clear. Set Sagussa   
on its proper path, then marry Lum, perhaps marry her while he was   
working on Sagussa. As for everyone else, they were totally irrelevant to   
the issue at hand.  
  
The door opens to reveal Lum. "Hi, Darling, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, I guess," Ataru shakes his head, stifling a yawn. "But   
this was a revelation and a half," he nods to the album.  
  
"Does it help your memory?"  
  
"Not really, I'm afraid to say," he looks sad. "It helps a lot to make   
me understand what I did when I was on Sagussa, but as for fixing the mess   
my mind's presently in, I'm afraid there's no luck there. Does Noa know   
something which could help me?"  
  
"Not personally," she crosses her arms. "Noa's a bureaucrat,   
although she immersed herself in other things. Unfortunately, repairing   
one's memory isn't one of them. For that, you'll have to wait until you can   
see Catty or any of the other doctors."  
  
"You know them more than I," a wry smile crosses his face as he   
opens the album. "Which one's Catty?"  
  
Lum indicates the lavender-haired Tritonian-born doctor, depicted   
with Lufy and Ataru in front of a gaping black hole. "That's her," she   
smiles. "I think that's Tere'na-korgh you were standing in front of. They   
must've taken you to Lyna's grave."  
  
Ataru shudders. "I don't know where that is, but the idea of visiting   
someone's grave doesn't do wonders for my stomach."  
  
"It is quite an intimidating place," she shudders, remembering that   
Tere'na-korgh is a deep valley almost totally covered by a 50 kilometre   
wide, ten-kilometre high neutronium dome, which had been there since   
before the Fourth Republic's time. Sagussa's Stonehenge, Noa called it.   
"But, it's also seen strangely enough as a romantic hot spot. Couples always   
come together in Lyna's presence, sort of like the way couples here do."  
  
Ataru hums, then looks quizzically at her. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine," Lum blinks.  
  
"You don't understand," he sighs. "I mean how do you feel about   
Noa and the *daishi'cha?* Lum, this is my fondest dream coming true.   
You've had problems about that. Yet you accept them without hesitation."  
  
She nods, understanding the gist of his question. "Why do you   
think Noa went to the trouble of becoming *marei'cha* with me? Darling,   
before Noa came, yes, your dreams of a harem did bother me, a lot. I...felt   
that as long as you dreamt of other girls, you'd never give me any   
consideration; that you used your dreams to avoid the reality of trying to   
form a relationship with me."  
  
"That's true," he nods. "Every time you got intimate with me or   
wanted to get intimate with me, I balked. You came, I ran away. I felt that I   
wasn't ready to get close to you. I got close to Windy and she left me. I got   
close to Shinobu and found out that she wanted something different. I knew   
deep in my heart that you would never leave me, but I could not bring   
myself at the time to accept that and go ahead. I hurt you a lot, Lum-chan."  
  
"We hurt each other," she shushes him. "Maybe you had the right   
to be defensive around me. I never realized until later that my presence in   
your life could do so much damage. I never allowed myself to realize it, to   
tell the truth; everyone convinced me it was okay to be dominant over you."   
A wry chuckle escapes her lips. "We have to admit that we didn't start off   
on the right foot."  
  
"True," he cups her chin in his hand. "But I'm glad that we're on   
the right foot."  
  
"So am I," she huskily sighs.  
  
They kiss, then look at the album. "You still didn't answer my   
question about Noa and the others," he muses.  
  
"I guess when I realized who and what the *daishi'cha* are, how   
your presence changed them, I realized they're as bonded to you as I am.   
To...deny you would be denying part of themselves. Right now, they're at   
the point where they can be weaned from you. That's why you have to go   
back, Darling. You have to complete what you started twelve years ago."  
  
"Unfortunately, although with the way some of them are, I might be   
driven crazy trying to make them grow up," he sighs, leaning back.   
"However, if Noa's an indication, I think that planet is going to be in very   
good shape when we're done with it."  
  
"Will we ever be done with it?"  
  
"Who knows," Ataru smiles. "I suppose the biggest fringe benefit   
of this is that I'm being asked in my own way to help build something,   
something no one...not Grandma, not the jerks in Tomobiki, not your   
friends...can try to destroy or take away from me. It's quite a wonderful   
feeling, to tell the truth."  
  
"That's good," she beams. "That's what sold me, too. For so long,   
people've wrecked things to try to better themselves. We'll be creating   
something. It's quite a switch."  
  
"Uh-huh. Can I ask a question?"  
  
"Sure," she looks at him.  
  
"You...mentioned that we're bonded. Is that like what you've got   
with Noa?"  
  
"It is, I think," she nods. "I mean, why do the *daishi'cha* call me   
'the Other?' Ever since they first met you, they've known you've been   
bonded to someone else. It was only when Noa and I became *marei'cha*   
that they finally realized it was me."  
  
"But they don't know how exactly we came together, right?"  
  
"Not really, I guess," she shrugs...then jolts on hearing a scream.   
"Who's that?!!"  
  
"That's Grandma!!" Ataru bolts up. "What's she doing here?!!"  
  
The two proceed to the living room, where Noa is on the sofa,   
staring with amusement at Nagaiwakai, now is flat on her back, a curious   
Alphonse sniffing her. "Oh, Alphonse, stop making such a pain of   
yourself!" Lum sighs.  
  
The sandpanther growls, then walks to the other sofa, leaping onto   
it to sleep. "Wh-who is r-responsible for an i-infernal cr-creature like th-  
that?!" the matriarch demands.  
  
"He's my pet," Noa speaks up.  
  
Nagaiwakai's head snaps around, her eyes blinking on seeing the   
Sagussan. It's quickly replaced by shocked recognition. "YOU?!?!?! What   
in Buddha's name are you doing here?!!" she falls back, pointing at Noa.  
  
"Can't I come visit friends?!" Noa muses, then looks at Ataru. "I   
see she hasn't changed much in fourteen years."  
  
Ataru and Lum stare confusedly at her. "What do you mean   
fourteen years?!" the latter hums. "Is that when you first met?!"  
  
"Don't you mean when we ALL first met?!" Nagaiwakai snarls.  
  
Ataru and Lum stare at Nagaiwakai. "What was that?!!" he   
demands. "You mean to tell me that I met Lum FOURTEEN years   
ago...and you never saw fit to tell me about this?!!"  
  
"Why should I?!" his grandmother sneers. "Considering how she   
turned out, learning about that might've convinced you to do something   
really foolish!!"  
  
"Oh, gods have mercy on me!!" Ataru throws up his hands in   
surrender. "She's just as bad as my mother!!!"  
  
"You might have to disown her, too, Darling," Lum sighs.  
  
"Don't you start giving him ideas!" Nagaiwakai growls. "Unlike   
that idiot daughter-in-law of mine, I DO have my grandson's best interests in   
mind."  
  
"The whole family're a bunch of tyrants," Noa shakes her head.  
  
"Reserve your comments to yourself!" the matriarch angrily turns   
on the Sagussan. "You've caused more than enough trouble with what you   
did to my grandson fourteen years ago, not to mention nearly two years   
later."  
  
"You don't frighten me, Nagaiwakai," Noa mirthlessly smiles.   
"You may be a hotshot inside the Barrier, but in comparison to what we can   
bring to bear, you're a mere babe!"  
  
Nagaiwakai shudders, unused to the idea of someone standing toe-  
to-toe with her. "Wait a minute..." realization dawns on Lum's face.   
"Fourteen years ago...that was when I first came to Earth!"  
  
Ataru stares disbelievingly at her. "You did?! Why've you never   
told me about this?!"  
  
"Well, it really wasn't much of a deal," the Oni shrugs. "I mean,   
Cinba was the one who came to rescue me...no!"  
  
Lum's eyes fall on Noa. The Sagussan walks to the picture window   
to stare at the ocean. Lum blinks, then places a hand on her bond-mate's   
shoulder. "It was you..."  
  
Noa nods. "Yes."  
  
Ataru and Nagaiwakai stare as Noa wipes a tear. "Why have you   
never told me?" Lum gently inquires, sensing from Noa's reaction that this   
admission would be quite painful.  
  
Noa looks at her. "Who do you think bonded you to Ataru in the   
first place?"  
  
Lum blinks, then stares at Nagaiwakai. "You mean...the boy and   
girl I met long ago...they were...?!"  
  
"Nokoko-chan...and me," Ataru completes.  
  
Silence falls as Ataru and Lum stare at each other. Finally, the last   
mystery in their relationship was solved. Yet, this opened a basket of   
questions. "But, doing what you did was against the Non-Interference   
Directive!" the Oni shudders. "And fourteen years ago...Noa, what was your   
logic?!"  
  
Noa chuckles as she guides Lum to the sofa. "My logic, simply   
put, escaped me. Please, Lum-chan, bear with me a moment. Other than   
Honey, no one knows of this."  
  
"I'm listening," Lum nods.  
  
"As you know, the search for our *daimon'cha* began right after   
*daishi'cha* 100,000 was taken off Vos," she begins. "I was assigned to   
one search team with the 'Hasei'cha.' Fourteen years ago saw us come to   
Earth. We thought it was a good place; it hadn't been touched by   
extraterrestrial space travel save for Nagaiwakai's involvement with the   
Zephyrites. We were about to send probes down when we discovered that   
an Oni had been teleported from Triton to Earth."  
  
"That was me," Lum nods. "And that was when I met Darling and   
Nokoko-chan."  
  
"Yes," Noa nods. "We realized this could cause a row, so I   
volunteered to retrieve you. And there you were, wondering what to do with   
yourselves after you met."  
  
"I wish I could remember," Lum looks sad.  
  
"You were as cute as a sandpanther cub back then," Noa smiles.   
"So were Ataru and Nokoko. But, you at least understood what your   
presence could spell for Ataru's people. So, when I came up and said that I   
was there to take you home, you were ready to go back...but, I must confess,   
not so willing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ataru sits by her.  
  
"I've no idea how long Lum was there," the Sagussan sighs. "All I   
do know is that none of you wanted your time together to end. You became   
instant friends, not to mince words. And there I was, emotionally retarded   
as I was, and there you were, crying and wishing that you never had to be   
parted..."  
  
"And being an empath, you acted to end the pain," Lum nods.  
  
"Yes," Noa sighs. "Pity we weren't precognative as well as   
empathic and telepathic. And you were so sad. You already started to call   
him 'Darling.' So...I chose the most simple solution possible: I forged a   
*surei'cha-marei'cha* bond between you."  
  
Silence falls. "And for fourteen years, you've kept that to   
yourself," Lum whistles. "Gods, if the others found out about this, they'd   
kill you!"  
  
"I know," Noa nods. "Then again, they'd probably see where I was   
coming from. What would've happened if it was Catty or Lufy? They   
would've done the same thing, you know."  
  
Lum chuckles. "Well, all of that is fine enough, I admit,"   
Nagaiwakai sighs. "Since you've admitted your error, be so kind as to undo   
whatever you did to these two."  
  
Noa blinks, staring disbelievingly at her. "What?!! What type of   
*kimei'ne* are you, anyway?!! You don't just tear someone's mind apart on   
a whim, you know!!"  
  
"You're the one who locked my grandson with this idiot, so you can   
be the one who can undo it!!!" Nagaiwakai counters. "I've said it more   
times than I care to count; the less influence she has, the better for all of us!!   
And I don't think Lum's parents'll appreciate what you did to their child,   
either!"  
  
"Nagaiwakai, you're so hypocritical!!!" Noa spits. "What about the   
damage you've unleashed, not to mention the damage those swine in   
Tomobiki heaped on him while you were in Rishiri-tou sitting nice and   
pretty?!! The *saikoo jinseijitsu*, which **we** will have to go in to clean   
up, is YOUR creation, not ours!!! And besides, even if I DID want to sever   
their bond, which I don't and which they certainly don't want ended between   
them, I can't!! The damage that stupid ninja database did to him is too   
great!!! You actually should be THANKING me for doing what I did; if it   
wasn't for me, your grandson would've been lost to the ages years ago!!!"  
  
"And who says we want it ended?!" Ataru sighs. "Right, Lum?!"  
  
"Right!" the Oni nods.  
  
Noa smiles triumphantly. "You lose."  
  
"We'll see about that!" the matriarch bolts to her feet, then storms   
out the door.  
  
Noa leans back in relief at Nagaiwakai's departure. "Lyna's Soul,   
what arrogance!!"  
  
"She is, isn't she?" Ataru sighs. "Then again, she is the best of a   
lousy situation."  
  
"She'll never accept me now," Lum moans.  
  
"She won't have much of a choice," Ataru smiles. "I don't think   
even the U.N. will tolerate her trying to twist them around just to get you out   
of my life...and if she does succeed, I'll leave Earth, go to Uru, find you,   
then...hell, we'll move to Sagussa to live the rest of our lives. Besides," he   
yawns, "...she's not as bull-headed as you think. Give her a little time and   
she'll understand the amount of good Noa did us."  
  
"I hope so," Lum sighs. "You had to disown your parents. I don't   
want you to disown your whole family just to marry me."  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe it!! Lum?! Empress?!!"  
  
"You heard me," Sil nods, sitting across the table from Lan. It had   
been rough when she came. Lan made no secret of her dislike for anyone   
who had even a hint of Imperialist sympathies. She gladly wished for the   
day Yethis Seq would die so that nothing would stand in the way of her   
marrying Rei and living on Earth. Sil once found the idea of any Imperial-  
descent Urusian...Lan was a descendent of the Aruka House, the same house   
which claimed lineage right from Noa and Honey...living on Earth to be a   
revolting concept. That was two years ago. "Surely you can see the benefits   
of Lum, a woman whose fame matches that of the Maidens of Aruka, taking   
the helm from those incompetents in the Tribal Council. Almost everyone   
in the Union likes her, considers her a great hero for keeping this sector of   
our frontier safe from Dominion or Ipraedies encroachment. What better   
candidate would you propose than her?!"  
  
"I propose no candidate. As far as I'm concerned, anyone who   
thinks the Houses should return could go to Hell!" Lan snarls, turning her   
back. "Yes, it's time for Uru to change, but not turn back the clock."  
  
"That's what my friends believe, too," Sil smiles. "Lan, you may   
not know this, but I'm part of the Alliance now."  
  
Lan stops, spinning around in shocked disbelief. "YOU?!?!   
You're a part of the Democratic Alliance?!! You're lying!!"  
  
"My word of honour," Sil holds up a hand.  
  
The Seishin glares at the Oni through slitted eyes. "Yeah, sure!   
You're honour is something that really is trustworthy!"  
  
"Call Lady Yedris. In fact, she was the one who sent me here to   
talk to Lum."  
  
Silence falls as Lan considers the point. Her hatred of Yethis was   
no secret; being the daughter of the only member of the Tribal Council to   
ever openly criticize Yethis, directly challenging the chief of staff's   
competency to serve the Union because of his pro-Imperialist feelings, gave   
Lan a jaundiced view of Rei's uncle despite having never met the man.   
Yethis' attempts at pulling Rei away from Earth just added fuel to the fire.   
She threw her support behind the Alliance a long time ago, although she,   
like many of the Alliance's leaders, advocated peaceful political change, not   
revolution. That Sil, who two years ago was as fanatic about the Empire's   
return as Yethis, could have such a change of heart was unbelievable.   
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Sil inquires.  
  
"Why the Alliance?!"  
  
"Quite simple" Sil relaxes. "I was very angry that Lum-chan and   
you came to this world to be with the ones you loved. But I began to   
wonder about why you came here. Lum and her Darling love each other; it's   
obvious to see now. You and Rei certainly don't mind living here. It made   
me question a lot of things my parents taught me. And that was the time the   
Alliance invited me to attend their meetings. When many proposed the idea   
of the monarchy's restoration...especially when they said Lum was the best   
choice for Empress...I agreed."  
  
Lan warily eyes her. "And where do the Houses fit into this?"  
  
"They'll still be there...in name only," Sil smiles, realizing that Lan   
was probing her for weaknesses in her argument. "The reason I support a   
parliament is that the ruling body will be split into an upper and lower   
chamber. The upper house...the House of Lords, so to speak...would be   
composed of the descendants of the the Imperial Houses. But the real   
power...would lie in the House of Commons, the lower house. They will   
initiate policy and prepare it. The Lords coule initiate and prepare policy on   
their own, but the final decision would always lie with the Commons."  
  
"Just like they have it in Britain and other places...Japan, even,"   
Lan nods, finding herself beginning to support Sil's idea. "But what makes   
you think people like Des, Vel or even Yethis will go along with the idea?"  
  
"Simple," Sil stares at her. "Lum."  
  
"Lum?! What's she got to do with it?!"  
  
"Think, Lan!" Sil sighs. "The Imperials also see Lum as their goal.   
They want her to become Empress...but in their eyes, they would be in   
control for the Houses would be brought back with the same power and   
influence they had before the Revolution. We'd go back to the same type of   
despots that bled the ordinary people dry for seven centuries. Things   
haven't changed that much since the Revolution if you think about it. You   
know that most ordinary Urusians have little or no say in how their nation is   
run...unless they join the military and rise up the ranks. That's another thing   
that has to change. The bonds between the government and the military   
have to be broken...gods, if you think about it, the government IS the   
military!"  
  
"True," Lan nods. "But you still haven't answered me about how   
Lum would make the Alliance's dreams come true."  
  
"You're right," Sil concedes. "If Lum shows she supports us, most   
Urusians, especially a lot of moderates in the Imperial and Union camps,   
would defect to the Alliance. As I told you earlier, Lum's the most popular   
hero on Uru since the Maidens of Aruka. People would support something   
Lum supports. They would be rewarded for their support.   
Everyone...Imperialist, Unionist and non-aligned...will be involved in   
running our government. Everyone has a say in the destiny of Uru. And no   
one would feel left out."  
  
Lan stares at the Oni. A master liar and deceiver in her own right,   
she could tell whenever someone else was pulling a con job. The sincerity   
in Sil's eyes, the firm set of her jaw, told her that Sil...and by extension the   
Democratic Alliance...was on the level. Just in case, she would send a   
private query to Yedris later to confirm the story. "Okay, if that's the way   
you people want to go, and if you're convinced that Lum-chan is the one   
who can help you, I'm not going to stand in your way. There is a problem,   
though."  
  
"Oh, what's that?"  
  
"Darling."  
  
Sil blinks. "What about him?! Granted that he and Lum-chan are   
very close, but what does their relationship have to do with what's about to   
explode over Uru?"  
  
"You just hit it on the head, Sil: their relationship," Lan warns.   
"Ever since she came here, all Lum-chan's ever cared about was Darling.   
You can't believe how much it made her happy that Darling openly declared   
he loved her and wanted to marry her. That's the reason he moved to   
Oshika; he wanted a place where he and Lum-chan could live in peace. If   
Lum-chan is going to go along with what you propose, she'd kiss Darling   
good-bye. I doubt a lot of people...especially most of the Imperialists, even   
the moderates...are going to accept a non-Urusian crown prince consort,   
especially one who has a Noukiite ex-slave child as a daughter."  
  
"What's wrong with that?!" Sil demands. "What would be more   
important to you if you found yourself in that position?! If your actions   
could save your people from civil war, one that could spill into an   
intergalactic war?! Your heart or your people?!"  
  
"I'm not the one you have to ask, Sil," Lan looks sympathetic.   
"Lum-chan is. And I'll tell you the answer right now: no."  
  
Silence falls over them as Sil takes that in. "Then I'll just have to   
see Lum and convince her," she growls.  
  
"Good luck," Lan smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me, Shutaro, but I didn't want to mis-interpret you,"   
Nagaiwakai sighs, now relaxing in the sitting room of her mansion in   
Rishiri-tou. "What exactly are you after?"  
  
Mendou is in his study in Tomobiki. "I need to know everything   
there is to know about the current socio-political situation on Uru.   
Specifically the Democratic Alliance and what their goals are. I doubt Lum-  
san or Lan-san will be forthcoming with the information. Your assistance in   
this matter would be more than appreciated, Nagaiwakai-sama."  
  
The matriarch of the Moroboshi Clan lets out a curious hum.   
"Now why on Earth would you desire to know that, young man? Given your   
petty little feud with Ataru-chan, you didn't strike me as one who would   
come banging on my family's door to get information."  
  
"No I wouldn't," Mendou sighs. There was no use lying to Ataru's   
grandmother; given her levels of influence and a vast intelligence network at   
her very fingertips, she could detect all sorts of deception without trying.   
"But an agent of this Democratic Alliance has come to Earth to solicit Lum-  
san's support for their eventual drive for political reform on Uru. If they   
succeed, than all possible threats from Lum-san's people would dry up. I'm   
sure the High Church Council on Zephyrus would welcome the enhanced   
security that would bring to this solar system."  
  
Nagaiwakai barely controls her chuckle. *Manipulative little fox,   
isn't he?!* she smiles. *So much like Komeru when he was that age!* Then   
an idea appears in her mind. "Wait. You're saying that this person..."  
  
"Sil Dedron," Mendou romantically sighs.  
  
*A woman, then,* the matriarch notes. *She must be a pretty one   
to affect him like that, especially after his finally being freed from Asuka.   
He normally wouldn't care about what goes on!* "Thank you," Nagaiwakai   
nods, "...this person is interested in drawing Lum's support for her political   
movement back home. Would this be of such vital import that Lum would   
be forced to go back to Uru?"  
  
"Probably," Mendou nods. *Gods, she really DOES want Lum-san   
out of Moroboshi's life!!* he mentally gasps.  
  
"How would this be in Earth's best interests?" Nagaiwakai   
wonders.  
  
"Ma'am, the people Sil-san are trying to defeat are the same ones   
who placed that clause in the First Tag Race rules, the one which alarmed   
the United Nations so much." *And you, too; your grandson could have   
easily been put to death if Ryooki-sensei's feelings about Rei's uncle are   
even remotely true.*  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember that."  
  
"Well, according to Ryooki-sensei and Jariten, the man who is   
most likely suspect in arranging that clause's presence in the First Tag Race   
rules...Rei's uncle General Yethis, to be exact...is trying to get the Tribal   
Council to not recognize Resolution 442, which overrode the First Tag   
Race. If he succeeds, the threat to your grandson is...well..."  
  
"You needn't remind me," Nagaiwakai's voice turns brittle. "It   
seems this is something I should investigate. I'll have copies sent to you as   
soon as the Inquisitor-Bishop on Jiyuu sends me a report. Thank you for   
appraising me of this, Shutaro." She rams the phone into the receiver.   
"Darklight!!!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress?!" Brother Sunfire immediately looks in.  
  
"Call Jiyuu!" Nagaiwakai growls. "I want a fully detailed report on   
the activities of all the various political blocks on Uru. And I want a   
personal sketch on someone named Yethis; he's high up on that planet's   
council! Tell Inquisitor-Bishop Owleye that I want to know   
EVERYTHING about this creature!!"  
  
"At once, Mistress!" the monk nods.  
  
With a angry snarl, Nagaiwakai sinks back into her chair, her   
thoughts storming. She partially blamed herself for not being thorough the   
last time she confronted the Tribal Council. No mistakes this time. If what   
Mendou was hinting at had an iota of truth, Yethis was a dead man. One   
word to the Inquisitors on Jiyuu would ensure that. They knew how to make   
excommunications look like accidents in case the targetted heretic was   
politically sensitive. And if Yethis' removal was actually desired by many   
other parts of Urusian society, so much the better. Mendou had the jist of it   
earlier; the High Church Council would be quite pleased if Earth-Triton   
would finally become a quiet sector of space.  
  
The matriarch sighs. She knew this was going to happen sooner or   
later. She had known it since the day Lum walked into Ataru's life. Lum   
was governed by a different set of social and cultural morals. What was   
seen as normal to Lum could be potentially traumatic to Ataru. Look what   
happened at the Second Tag Race? Lum had no compunction about using   
an ecological disaster to force her own ends. And that didn't begin to excuse   
her for what her presence did to Ataru's whole life. Nagaiwakai would   
never forgive nor forget that. Ataru was too precious in her eyes to permit   
any sort of leniency to the Oni.  
  
Nagaiwakai seriously suspected that Lum knew a lot more than she   
let on about events on Uru. If that was so...and if Lum didn't bother to tell   
Ataru about it...then how could Nagaiwakai ever accept Lum really loved   
Ataru? The matriarch realized what was going on; a blind man could see it.   
Lum was trying to dangle him, put Ataru in a vulnerable position so that she   
would then be able to save him, earn his gratitude, then finally get what she   
wanted...all on *her* terms! Not a chance.  
  
Unless...?  
  
The matriarch's thoughts shift to Noa. A mystery, that one. From a   
planet no one supposedly ever heard of. Thinking about it, Nagaiwakai   
realized that Noa's actions of fourteen years past were innocent, especially if   
Noa was as emotionally retarded as she hinted earlier that evening in   
Oshika. And if Ataru's presence on Noa's homeworld...Sagussa, was   
it?...had so affected her people to the point where they were emotionally   
bonded to him, then they were a force which could be used...if given the   
right directions.  
  
Nagaiwakai realizes she would have to talk to Noa, get a better   
understanding of what the Sagussans wanted. It was apparent he was willing   
to go, finish his business with Noa's people. Nagaiwakai would certainly   
not interfere in that regard. Further, she would be more than happy to   
intercept other people's attempts at trying to stop Ataru from going.  
  
All she had to do was figure out how to wean Lum out of the   
situation...  
  
* * *  
  
"A strange day, isn't it?" Mendou muses.  
  
The large school of octopi stare at him. The scion of Japan's   
richest family relaxes in his private aquarium, gazing at the one group whom   
he really could call his friends. They fully understood him, as he did them.   
With them around, he was never alone. But now, would they understand his   
interest in Sil?  
  
Her face appears in his mind's eye. Well behaved, articulate,   
stunning...and living a double-life. On the outside, a proud and defiant   
member of a society whose death-knell came two centuries ago. Pretending   
the Union Revolution never happened, that she was a lady of the court and   
that those not equal to her station were beneath her notice. Inside, a   
determined reformer trying to avert a calamity which could cost thousands   
of lives if left unchecked. One misstep could mean death. Mendou   
wondered how she could live that sort of life. Did she have private friends   
of her own like he, or was she truly lonely?  
  
It amazed Mendou that he was able to admit to himself what he   
avoided for so long. How much he had lied to himself, deceived himself   
into believing that he was above the normal people who surrounded him.   
He was no different from the rest, especially Ataru. Mendou did not know   
whether such a revelation galled him...or was the first step to his own private   
emotional liberation.  
  
Mendou suspected that the others who had run afoul of Ataru had   
faced this moment when they realized their fantasies could never come true.   
They couldn't keep Lum in Tomobiki as long as Ataru and Reiko were in   
Oshika, especially when he had friends and family beside him. Lum would   
go; there was no sense denying that. Lum would marry Ataru; there was no   
sense trying to stop that. Even Nagaiwakai would realize that eventually.  
  
For so long, Mendou had believed that Ataru was deceiving   
everyone into believing he was changing, he was growing up. After all, how   
could the "cancer of the class" change his spots? He did. When he did,   
Lum grew up so she could stay with him...as did Ryuunosuke, Momoe,   
Kumiko, Natsuko, the guards, even Ryooko and Tobimaro. Especially   
Asuka! He had the chance to keep her interest, and thanks to the *saikoo   
jinseijitsu*...*No, thanks to my belief in my own superiority!* he   
admonishes...he had lost her to Osooko, who approached Asuka with   
honourable intentions.  
  
And now, he was wasting away while everyone else was plunging   
into the vast world beyond Tomobiki's gates. What could he do? An   
apology to everyone was useless. Actions spoke better. It was how Ataru   
had maintained Lum's interest in him. But, where to begin?   
  
Or should he say "who?"  
  
Mendou sighs. "Should I risk it?"  
  
The octopi give him their answer...  
  
* * *  
  
"Did I do right, Alphonse?" Noa looks at the starry night   
descending on Oshika.  
  
The sandpanther looks up, emitting a questioning purr. The   
Sagussan sighs as she looks once more into the night. Back home, her   
friends...her family...were totally unaware of what she had to do to find   
Ataru. Was it really worth it? The debate over the Non-Interference   
Directive, where it was applicable and where it was not, had always raged   
among the *daishi'cha.* It had been crafted by the planners of the Grand   
Design to ensure that the Fifth Republic didn't indulge in the excesses of the   
Fourth. However, knowing those who were meant to use it, not to mention   
those who would be protected by it, were mortal and that each situation may   
not be black-and-white, the Directive had a loophole built into it. It applied   
only when people could not understand, or could misinterpret, the awesome   
power being brought to bear on their behalf by Sagussa. In a sense, Earth   
no longer was under its protection thanks to the Urusians and the Ipraedies.   
Hence, her presence here was certainly permissible.  
  
Yet, did that justify her actions fourteen years ago? Back then, she   
had no clear understanding of what she was doing. All she did understand   
was that the negative emotions Ataru and Lum projected at their pending   
parting was painful, and that the pain had to stop. She stopped it...and by   
doing so, locked their destinies onto the same path. Was that so bad?   
Subsequent events supported Noa; without the bond to Lum, Ataru would   
have succumbed to the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* perhaps at a tense moment such   
as the First Tag Race, where Earth's fate hanged in the balance. And that   
bond ensured Ataru having a friend with him all the time; even when he was   
at his worst, Lum stood at his side. Noa couldn't imagine what could have   
happened if Ataru had perished, say at the hands of the people of Tomobiki,   
Elle or the Ipraedies. As the War of Clone Rights proved beyond any doubt,   
when a Sagussan let go of all her powers of logic and internal harmony, all   
sorts of enormities were possible, including genocide.  
  
She did no wrong. The basic premise of Sagussan society was   
peace, logic and harmony. Ataru and Lum were a logical pairing, a bridge   
between two cultures now driven by Fate to forge close ties. There was   
certainly a lot of harmony in their relationship, despite all the adversity lined   
against them. And they were at peace. They accepted what happened to   
them with grace, believing it to be the right thing. Perhaps one day in the   
future, Noa could fully accept that.  
  
She heads upstairs towards Ataru's and Lum's bedroom. At the   
door, she notices Lum waiting for her, dressed in a button shirt. "What is   
it?" the Sagussan inquires.  
  
"Well, it's about time you came to bed," the Oni notions her into   
the room. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"Waiting for me?! What for...?!" Noa's voice drops to a terrified   
squeak as she sees Ataru relaxed on the bed...nude.  
  
"Simple," Lum's voice drops to a purr as she pulls Noa's sweater   
off. "We have to pay you back for bringing us together fourteen years ago,   
not to mention keeping us together when things got tight. So, we're going to   
be your love-slaves tonight."  
  
"'L-love-slaves'...?!" Noa stammers as she half-heartedly tries to   
resist Lum's advances. "Oh, no, don't do this to me...!"  
  
A bemused Nokoko looks in before joining Mal. "Hey, you three,   
if you're going to do the wild thing, keep it down! The rest of us've got to   
work tomorrow."  
  
"Nokoko, help!!!" Noa cries.  
  
Ataru's sister ignores the Sagussan's plea. "'Night."  
  
The lights go out at the Moroboshi residence. A moment later,   
Noa's lustful gasp is heard. "Oh, you two are too much!!!"  
  
Alphonse's ear twitches...  
  
(COMMERICAL BREAK)  
  
"Noa's the one who bonded you to Ataru?!"  
  
It is the morning after Noa's revelation. Lum is calling Nassur to   
appraise him of the situation. "That's right," she nods. "Given her   
emotional immaturity, she really couldn't envision another solution. That's   
how empathically sensitive she is."  
  
"I see," he whistles. "I always sensed this bond between you and   
Ataru, even before I met him in person. But I always suspected it was Cinba   
who bonded you, not someone else."  
  
"Vosians aren't that powerful."  
  
"True," he nods. "Well, that does much in explaining why Noa   
said Cinba helped her people. Given who and what I suspect Noa is, it   
begins to explain a whole host of things."  
  
Lum smiles. He hadn't survived without being able to quickly   
analyze and comprehend his environment. "Yes," she nods. "Darling   
is...the Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager."  
  
Nassur chuckles. "So I realized sometime ago. So has Oyuki.   
After all, she's the boyfriend of one of three people still living who actually   
walked the Voyager's decks."  
  
"Which is the reason I'm scrambling this message," she muses. "If   
Lan got wind of this, she'd spread it from one corner of the cluster to the   
other. Darling doesn't need the hecklers and everything else coming down   
on his head at this time."  
  
"Not to mention the others who have a grudge against the Voyager   
or the Sagussans," he nods agreeingly. "I think the Mikado's on that list.   
So're the Seifukusu Dominion."  
  
"True," she groans. "If the Ipraedies got wind of this, they'd invade   
Earth, all just to get their hands on Darling."  
  
"And there still are the Niphentaxians," he adds. "If Oogi learned   
of the sheer power Ataru is about to get, he'd freak, believing that Ataru   
would turn around and wreck the Church of Lum once and for all...not that   
I'd care if Ataru did just that. He might have to. And then, there's Elle..."  
  
"Don't remind me," she moans.  
  
He chuckles. "Varanko once told me that there are certain   
mysteries best left unsolved. The Eternal Voyager has always been seen as   
one of them. I now understand why Koosei and Dake-chan have kept their   
mouths closed over the matter. The Voyager is a can of worms which is   
best left shut."  
  
"Agreed," she nods. "Believe me, you've no concept of how   
powerful Noa's people really are...or how passionate they could be if driven   
over the edge. If you think the civil war on Vos is bad, the Sagussan War of   
Clone Rights lasted five CENTURIES and wound up destroying two   
planets, one of Sagussa's two suns and butchered ten BILLION people."  
  
Nassur blinks. "Five...centuries?" his voice lowers. "Ten...billion   
casualties?"  
  
"That's right," Lum nods. "That's why the *daishi'cha* have so   
much work to do. Sagussa is nothing but a desert wasteland, but it's still   
capable of holding life."  
  
The Vosian whistles in awe. "If Varanko ever heard of a war like   
that, even he'd tremble. However, I assume...I PRAY...that the people who   
instigated that are long gone."  
  
"They are," the Oni nods. "However, their basic beliefs, their   
culture...all of that is now in Noa and her friends. The potential for the Fifth   
Republic to repeat what the Fourth Republic did to itself is there. And if   
something ever happened to Darling, I'm afraid they'd destroy whole planets   
to avenge his death. Darling certainly doesn't want that. I sure don't."  
  
"All the more fuel to the idea of keeping this a secret," Nassur   
gives her a sympathetic look. "I know revealing what you did must've hurt.   
Sorry if I caused you any grief."  
  
"I'm relieved," Lum smiles. "I've kept this to myself for too long.   
Darling's guessed a lot. Believe me, getting this off my shoulder makes me   
feel a lot easier."  
  
"True," he nods. "Don't worry. It won't go beyond this base. I   
know the Home Base computer has had a thing for the Voyager, which   
means that she may know the whole story of Sagussa. I'll tell Benten at   
least."  
  
"I don't mind that," she nods. "Benten's always been a good friend,   
not to mention yourself. I don't want either of you to feel left out because   
I'm bonded with Noa."  
  
"By the way, what type of bond do you have? I've known you've   
been bonded to someone; I felt it through our *pe'cha* bond."  
  
"They call it *marei'cha,*" Lum blushes. "'The one with whom you   
raise a child.' Sagussans have no marriage; the people of the Fourth   
Republic were as telepathic as Noa, which meant that prejudices and   
traditional roles for gender never had cause to exist. People are people on   
Sagussa."  
  
"So, you could literally say you love Noa...and it would have as   
much weight as you saying you love Ataru, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
The hunter whistles. "That has to be kept under the hood. I can't   
begin to imagine the reaction that could follow."  
  
"Shinobu knows," the Oni muses. "I think Sakura, Ryuunosuke   
and some of the others know something, but they've kept their mouths shut.   
Mendou and the guards don't know, but thanks to Darling, even if they did   
know, they'd have no chance to do something about it. Tanoshii and the   
others would never allow it."  
  
"Good," he nods. "Well, I'll let you go for now, Lum-chan.   
Thanks for calling. Believe me, knowing more about Noa is a relief. While   
Ataru may see it as our butting our way into business which is none of our   
concern, we still worry about you."  
  
"Believe me, if I sensed you were butting into my personal   
business, I'd tell you," she wryly smiles. "See you later."  
  
"And you," he nods, cutting the connection. As the Oni's image   
fades from his viewscreen, the hunter sits back in his chair. "Well, doesn't   
that beat all?" he muses.  
  
The Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager.  
  
Simple words, but the concept was frightening. For as long as   
space-faring races have plied the cosmic roads, the Voyager had been there.   
The name for the great ship varied from planet to planet, "Eternal Voyager"   
being the title his people gave it. The galaxy at large had no idea where the   
Voyager was based or why it spent centuries, millennia, looking for recently   
slain young women...the Maidens of the Voyager...to take back to its   
homeworld.  
  
Suspicion and deduction eventually forged a few facts which Lum's   
information confirmed. The Voyager served a planet possessing enormous   
levels of technology, which surpassed the most advanced races in the local   
cluster. Further, the lifeless shells the Voyager obtained would have to be   
revived by equally advanced medical technology to be of any use to   
whoever was in control of their new planet. Which also meant that the   
Maidens would be indoctrinated with the social customs of that world.   
Hence, a new race, a new society, would arise to take control of that planet   
and lead it to its own destiny.  
  
Over time, the suspicions and deductions eventually forged   
themselves into a quasi-cult on Vos. To become a Maiden of the Voyager   
was seen by many Unification-era women as a blessed fate. Lecasur himself   
recognized the importance of the great ship when he placed a small clause in   
the Confederation's founding constitution forbidding all Vosians from   
interfering in the Voyager's affairs, a clause which was in effect. Whether   
the Mikado would recognize that fact still remained to be seen.  
  
For its part, the Voyager normally left other races' affairs alone. It   
was above the petty wars and squabbles which flared from time to time,   
waiting like a galactic undertaker to reap the harvest of slain young women   
to become Maidens. No race dared assault the great ship head on, or at least   
never did it a second time; it was just too powerful. However, there were   
times when the Voyager broke its neutrality to help people. Look what   
happened when Oyuki's people had to migrate from Neptune to Triton?  
  
And there were times when the Voyager did unleash the power it   
had at its command. Nine centuries ago, it wiped out a Dominion fleet when   
they tried to reclaim Uru, which had just liberated itself from the control of   
the Seifukusu. A more recent occurance was less than a century ago, when   
the Voyager destroyed the Kamahanite's prototype Ultimate Weapon, which   
might have been employed against the Mikado. Nassur also suspected that   
there were times the Voyager had turned its power against the Mikado, but   
he had no proof of that.  
  
None the less, Lum had struck on a very important point. If Ataru   
was the Chosen One, he would be the target of opportunity for anyone   
looking at Earth for something else other than friendly relations. Nassur   
knew that there were people even on Uru's Tribal Council...Yethis came to   
mind...who would not object to invading Earth. The Voyager could stop   
that in its tracks. Emperor Schwartz would attack even if the Voyager itself   
stood in the way; to the Ipraedies, Earth was too vital a military objective to   
let go. The Dominion would salivate for a chance to avenge their   
humiliating losses over Uru. The Niphentaxians would also come after   
Ataru; with the Voyager's power behind him, Ataru could bring down the   
Church of Lum. Even the Mikado would take interest. If Ataru fell under   
his power, thus forcing the Voyager to become an ally, he could recoup the   
losses his forces had suffered at the hands of the rebels now seeking to   
overthrow his dictatorship. A can of worms, indeed. Pandora's box   
unleashed on the galaxy was more like it!  
  
However, enormous good could arise from this. Nassur knew that   
Ataru was a peaceful man at heart. He could never conceive of making war   
unless someone else was the agreessor. And with his empathic bond to the   
Maidens, even the most warlike of them would calm down and seek other   
means to resolve problems. If Noa was an indication, there was nothing to   
fear. Despite their technological advantage, Sagussa could potentially   
become an important contributor to galactic society. It might need it   
anyway, if Sagussa was in the bad shape Lum hinted at. Trading with other   
worlds may spell the difference between Sagussa's success and failure.  
  
After all, was not the last thing in Pandora's box Hope?  
  
* * *  
  
Lum steps off her scout. It was nice to be able to talk to someone   
outside immediate family about Sagussa. Nassur was trustworthy; he would   
keep the information quiet. The Oni wonders what must be going through   
Lan's mind. Her Seishin "friend's" habit of eavesdropping on people's   
conversations could only cause a host of problems if Ataru's secret became   
public knowledge. It was nice that Oyuki loaned her the electronic   
scrambling equipment to shield against Lan's curiosity. It was worth it.   
Suddenly, she tenses as the sound of a hover scooter is heard. "Ten-chan,   
what are you doing?" she turns to see her cousin drive up. "Shouldn't you   
be at school?"  
  
"I can get back in time," the young Oni floats off his machine.   
"But there's something I've gotta tell ya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sil-chan's here."  
  
"She's here?! When did she come?!"  
  
"Just yesterday morning," the young Oni explains. "She wants to   
see you right away. It's very important."  
  
Lum is lost in thought after hearing his words. "I don't believe it.   
Sil actually came to Earth? She would never stoop so low as to come here,   
even if it was to see me."  
  
"You don't know," Ten-chan sighs. "Sil-chan's a part of the   
Democratic Alliance."  
  
Lum faints! "She is?!!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Ten-chan nods. "I just forgot! Mendou's got something   
for Sil-chan now."  
  
The older Oni stares at her cousin. "Sil...and Shutaro?! Are you   
sure?!"  
  
"Yeah, they're really interested in each other. Weird, huh?!"  
  
"I'll say," Lum stands, then considers the point. "Then again, this   
just might be the thing Shutaro needs..."  
  
In Tomobiki and in orbit over Earth, Mendou and Sil sneeze...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you go," a vendor hands Noa a triple-scoop neopolitan.   
"Have a nice day."  
  
"Thanks," the Sagussan smiles as she walks out of the parlour.   
Two things she discovered about Earth were the delightful treats called   
chocolate and vanilla. She got a few others hooked on it back on Sagussa,   
especially Alphonse. Noa sighs as she licks the ball of frozen cream.   
Despite her thorough indoctrination in Sagussan society and mores, there   
were a lot of things from the *daishi'chas* ancestral homeworlds which were   
just as delightful. Did the Non-Interference Directive work both ways,   
perhaps?  
  
Walking down the Sendai street, she watches the sea of humanity   
pass by her. It would be years, centuries, before Sagussa would possess this   
type of population base. Then again, did it matter? Traditional Sagussa was   
a society of small towns and villages; in truth, large families brought   
together through the bonds of *surei'cha* and *marei'cha.* That had been   
abandoned in the millennium before the War of Clone Rights as Sagussans   
crowded into large urban centres, psionic black holes which ripped away a   
person's defenses, leaving her vulnerable to all sorts of insane suggestions.   
Once that occurred, the horrors which followed became inevitable.   
Fortunately, since she was presently on a planet of non-psis, being in this   
sort of crowd was not troublesome to Noa.  
  
Ataru, Nokoko and Lum were a different matter. The Terrans were   
descent from Vosian empaths, still possessing some ability to project their   
emotions even after their DNA had been diluted with Terran genes. The   
Oni, of course, was gifted with her own abilities. Further, Noa had not been   
expecting the wash of positive and negative emotions: happiness,   
friendship, the first hints of love, then sadness, regret, even anger at being   
taken away from such a nice situation. It nearly overwhelmed her. Well,   
once bitten, twice shy, the old Earth saying went.  
  
She then tenses as her powers detect someone. No, not Ataru or   
Lum. Nor Nokoko or her friends. Stopping, she blinks. What was she   
doing here?! "Honey?!" Noa spins around.  
  
A finger taps her. Noa spins back to stare at her sister. "Hi!"   
Honey waves.  
  
Noa laughs, then hugs her. "What are you doing here?! I thought   
you were still in cryofreeze back in the Chamber!"  
  
"Makoto let me out," Honey notions down the street to a cafe.   
Noa's sister is also in Terran clothing. "She told me you came to see Ataru   
and Lum, so, being the responsible sister I am, I came out here to make sure   
you didn't make a total jerk of yourself."  
  
Noa sighs. Honey had advised her not to continue to dig herself   
deeper when it came to Ataru and Lum by becoming *marei'cha* with the   
latter. "Let someone else do it," she said. However, Noa had followed   
through with her desires. Sometimes, Noa wondered if her sister was   
jealous. They were quite close despite the fact that they were sisters in   
name than in genetics: Noa and Honey were not genetically related save the   
simple fact that both were Akaikaminoke-seishin by birth. They considered   
themselves a family since their previous selves had been slain, their bodies   
given to the Gatherer, at the same time. Noa sighs as she falls into the   
*daishi'cha's* dillemna of wondering what she was like in her previous   
existence, then wraps an arm around Honey's. "Oh, stop mothering me,   
Honey! I can take care of myself, you know!"  
  
"Really?" a disbelieving tone enters her sister's voice. "Lyna,   
you're a sandpanther in heat when it comes to Lum! One day, she is going   
to make you regret meeting her!!"  
  
Noa groans, then bops her sister on the forehead. "Idiot, I've said it   
more times than I care to count! I will NOT tolerate anyone criticizing my   
choice of bond-mate!"  
  
"Oh, you think I'm bad?" Honey muses. "Wait until Catty gets out   
of cryofreeze! You know she's got the hots for you!"  
  
"And Lufy's got the hots for her," Noa licks her ice cream, then   
offers Honey a lick. "And Rabby's got a crush on Lufy and Shildy wants   
Rabby. I'm at the end of a parade. If you like Catty so much, go after her."  
  
"And face Lufy?!" Honey shudders. "No thanks! I'd prefer to stay   
single then risk my life against that woman!"  
  
Noa laughs as she licks the cone. "Wait until you get your own   
bond-mate, whoever the lucky girl might be, Honey. You'll be singing quite   
a different tune then."  
  
"Doubtful," Honey snorts.  
  
Noa stares at her, wondering why Honey didn't became a part of   
Internal Security. She had the mentality for it. "Wait until I introduce you   
to Lum," she holds up a finger. "Then you'll understand."  
  
"I won't hold my breath," Honey snorts.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Ataru meets Honey for the first time in twelve years. Like   
Noa, Honey does not allow her glands to dictate her emotions, which causes   
him no limit of relief. "There are some of us who can keep control of   
ourselves," Noa's sister chuckles as she relaxes in the living room with Noa   
and Ataru. "The crew of the 'Hasei'cha' and Pathfinder Troop Six, plus   
many of the *daishi'cha* you never had close contact with."  
  
"That must be more than half the planet," Ataru scratches the back   
of his head. "'Hasei'cha'...that's a warpscout, isn't it?"  
  
"A Gladiator-equipped warpscout," Noa nods. "It's supposed to   
have three Gladiators, but one's missing."  
  
"Mie," Ataru hums. "Are you going down to see her when you get   
the chance?"  
  
"We've been bound by the Non-Interference Directive when it   
comes to Mie," Noa sighs. "Until her memory comes back on line...Lyna   
only knows what she went through...we'll keep our distance. She has a   
family and friends here. We just can't destroy it by reminding her that she's   
Sagussan."  
  
"I know," he sighs. "That's part of the reason I've kept quiet about   
Mie's connection. Even Lum doesn't know. I hesitate on telling her because   
I don't know what that'll do to her friendship with Mie. As long as Lum's   
down in Tomobiki around those jerks, she needs all the real friends she can   
get."  
  
"Well, some of the people in Tomobiki, surprising it is for me to   
say, aren't really that bad," Noa muses.  
  
"Anyone from there is *automatically* bad," Honey interjects.  
  
"Don't be too sure about that, sis."  
  
"I agree," Ataru sighs. "I mean...I can't really describe this, but   
until I came to Oshika, I never realized that I always felt...wrong living in   
Tomobiki."  
  
"Of course not," Noa stares at him. "As long as you were in   
Tomobiki, you have to fight everyone for Lum."  
  
"Yeah," he stands up to stare out the picture window. "But it's such   
a shame, really. Those people, when they're given the chance, really can do   
a lot of good."  
  
"I'll take that with a grain of salt," Honey smirks.  
  
"I mean it," he waves her down. "I mean, look at people like   
Ryuunosuke, Momoe and the others. They're settling down, getting ready to   
get married and all that. So's Sakura."  
  
"True, with thanks to you," Noa winks at him, then thinks for a   
moment. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess I am," he shrugs. "I mean, look at Aisuru and his buds.   
When I sent Tanoshii and the others after them, they took to them like a fish   
going after a worm. Yet, they're still on my case when it comes to Lum."  
  
"They're having problems growing up," Noa smiles. "I think part   
of it originates from wounded pride. After all, it was *you* who sicced   
Tanoshii and her friends on them."  
  
"But they saw them first," he objects.  
  
"True, but still, it was you who forced them on the guards. I think   
the other part originates from the fact that they're unused to such drastic   
changes coming so suddenly."  
  
"You could say that for all of Tomobiki," Honey notes.  
  
"True," her sister nods. "I mean, ever since the Spirit War, they've   
had to endure to some serious shocks to their sense of self. Naturally,   
they're going to want to keep things as 'normal' as possible. Growing up's a   
very hard thing to do. The *daishi'cha* themselves are a prime example of   
that."  
  
"I never saw it as growing up," Ataru muses. "I just saw it as   
getting a life."  
  
"That's what growing up is," Noa winks. "You had no choice in   
the matter. It was straighten up or succumb to either the *saikoo jinseijitsu*   
or those people's fantasies."  
  
"Yeah, that can really wreck a person, can't it?" he chuckles. He   
then falls silent as another idea comes to him. "And now I'm wrecking   
everyone else's life, aren't I?"  
  
"That could be," Noa nods.  
  
"No wonder they hate me," Ataru smirks.  
  
"You're just adhering to the basic premise of Sagussan theology,"   
Honey cuts in. "After all, your Other's caught in a place where you and she   
can't form a bonding. Your instinctive reaction is to get her out, or if you   
can't, make it so rough for your rivals that they'd just give up. You tried the   
latter, but they stuck together, so you're now hitting them both ways."  
  
"In a sense, you've done that since Lum came back to Earth before   
the First Tag Race," Noa adds. "Why do you think you ran ripshod over all   
of them? It was your subconscious recognizing what they were doing to   
Lum, so you acted in such a way that they would give you the emotional   
impetus to finally break free of the constraints the *saikoo jinseijitsu* put   
around you. In a sense of the term, Ataru, you and Tomobiki used each   
other for your own ends. Your intentions, at least, were the more   
honourable."  
  
"I guess so," he shrugs. "I know I'll never be real friends with   
those people down there. Not even people like Shinobu or Ryuunosuke.   
What I've done to them can't be easily forgiven...and I really have no right to   
ask them to forget it, either."  
  
"Forgiveness takes time," Noa smiles. "Lyna knows, people on   
Sagussa may never forgive me for sending you back twelve years ago,   
especially if they learn of the *saikoo jinseijitsu* being forced into your   
mind."  
  
"They'd better," his eyes narrow. "I certainly won't tolerate that,   
that's for damn sure. Neither will Lum."  
  
At that moment, the rumble of starship engines is heard. Ataru   
blinks as he looks up, then confusion crosses his face. "Now, what are   
Lum's parents doing here?!"  
  
The Sagussans look outside to see Captain Invader's cruiser   
hovering over Nicole's palace. The doorbell rings. Ataru opens it, his eyes   
blinking in surprise. "Captain, ma'am! What are you two doing here?!"  
  
"Hope you don't mind our coming in on you like this, Mr. Groom,"   
Invader chuckles as he slaps Ataru on the back, nearly causing his future   
son-in-law to double over in pain.  
  
"Remember your strength," his wife warns. "You know Terrans   
can't take that."  
  
"If I turned into the Cyborg, he'd break his hand on my back,"   
Ataru moans, stretching himself to knock the kink out. "Come on in! What   
brings you people out this way?!"  
  
"Well, graduation is coming, so we'll stick around until then,"   
Invader chuckles, then stops on seeing Noa and Honey. "Oh, I didn't realize   
you were entertaining guests."  
  
Mrs. Invader gasps. "You!!!" she points.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Noa smiles.  
  
"You know her?!!" the men exclaim.  
  
"Of course I do," Mrs. Invader blushes. "After all, it was this   
woman who rescued my poor daughter from Earth fourteen years ago. I   
assume Lum-chan told you about that."  
  
"I heard everyone was told it was Cinba who rescued Lum, not   
Noa," Ataru shrugs.  
  
"Cinba confessed afterward," Mrs. Invader hums, then stares at   
Noa. "That's your name?"  
  
"Now it is," Noa smiles.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Well, when Cinba told me about her, she said her name as being   
'Aiuoeiioei' or something like that," Mrs. Invader muses.  
  
Ataru chuckles, realizing that 'ai-uo-ei-io-ei' was the reading of   
Noa's *daishi'cha* sequential number 'one-nine-two-eight-two.' "Well, I   
didn't really have a name at that time," Noa smiles. "It's a very long story."  
  
"One I'd like to hear," Invader scratches his head. "I've heard my   
daughter mention you on several occasions, always crediting you with   
keeping her loyal to Mr. Groom here."  
  
"You might say it was Noa who brought Lum-chan and I together,"   
Ataru smiles.  
  
"Do go on," the large captain urges...  
  
* * *  
  
"Daddy's here?!" Lum stares at Ten-chan.  
  
"He just came to Oshika this afternoon," the young Oni nods as   
they enjoy a relaxing break in a park. "I think they're meeting Noa-onee-  
chan and Honey-onee-chan right now."  
  
"Well, that's good and bad," Lum muses. Both travelled back to   
Tomobiki so they could return to school. "If the secret of Darling's destiny   
gets out to a lot of people, then we're in for more trouble than we might be   
capable of handling...and Darling still has to finish business with the people   
here."  
  
"Won't it be finished when you move to Oshika?" Ten-chan stares   
quizzically at her.  
  
"It won't be really finished until they're all married and starting   
their own lives," the older Oni looks depressed. "You're lucky you still got   
some ways to go before you face this time in your life, Ten-chan. Growing   
up can really be a pain."  
  
"But everyone does it," Ten-chan shrugs.  
  
"Yes," Lum nods. "You know, it mystifies me at times. You   
consider all the garbage that's happened to us over the last two years. We're   
used to it because things like that are normal on Uru. But on Earth, they   
never happened here until I came. These people should've got up in arms   
over what happened."  
  
"They did," Ten-chan reminds her. "But they had a handy excuse   
to blame everything on...until he moved to Oshika."  
  
"True." Ten-chan was right. Without Ataru, everyone had no one   
on whom they could vent their problems. If they did try to blame it on   
Ataru, it made no sense because he wasn't there and was, despite his   
potential to do so, adverse to using his clan's power as Mendou was want to.   
The period after the Spirit War had been confusing. Sticking to typical   
norms of behaviour seemed natural, the only real defense they had against   
the changes happening. Some had begun to adjust. Others, unfortunately,   
still needed a swift kick in the backside to get them moving. Lum's   
departure from Tomobiki would be that swift kick. "Strange as it sounds   
now, I'll be glad to put this place behind me," she admits.  
  
"You'll miss them," Ten-chan muses.  
  
"I might...oh, I don't know!" Lum sighs. "I'll have to live in Oshika   
for a while before I consider it. You sure you don't want to go back to Uru   
or somewhere else?"  
  
"Nah, I don't mind it here," Ten-chan shrugs. "Besides, Minami-  
chan's here."  
  
"Ooh, do I smell 'girlfriend,' perhaps?!"  
  
The young Oni turns a brilliant shade of cherry as his cousin   
laughs. "There you are!" a voice calls out from behind Lum.  
  
"Mom!!" Lum embraces her mother, then her father. "Dad! What   
are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, we're here for your graduation, you silly," Invader chuckles,   
then pats Ten-chan's shoulder. "Behaving yourself, Ten?"  
  
"Trying to," Ten-chan chuckles.  
  
"Don't mind Ten-chan," Lum slyly smiles. "He's trying to keep   
everyone from knowing about his girlfriend."  
  
"Lum-chan!!!" the young Oni cries out.  
  
The Invaders giggle. "My, starting at such a young age?!" Mrs.   
Invader smiles.  
  
"Not as young as Lum-chan," Invader hums.  
  
Lum blinks. "Oh. You know."  
  
"So Ms. Groom and her sister told us," Invader stares at his   
daughter. "Lum-chan, why did you not think of telling us this?!"  
  
Which meant that the Invaders understood the whole story. "Dad,   
if you know what Darling's about to become, you'll know why people like   
Koosei and Dakejinzou stay silent. Could you imagine what Schwartz, the   
Dominion or Elle would do if they found out?"  
  
"I suppose," the large captain sighs.  
  
"Much less some members of our council," Mrs. Invader moans.   
"Yethis, for example."  
  
"Unfortunately," Invader nods agreeingly. "Well, I suppose it will   
work out in the end."  
  
"I hope so, too," Lum nods.  
  
* * *  
  
The Invaders' personal cruiser moves over Tomobiki. People at   
ground level stare at the ship, then carry on their business. In the dining   
hall, a banquet is arranged in honour of Lum's and Ataru's graduation.   
People from Tomobiki are invited, as are Noa and Honey, not to mention   
Nokoko and Mal. Despite all of Ataru's coaxing, Reiko refused to set foot   
on a ship full of Onis. "Eventually, she'll have to get used to having you   
around," Ataru muses to Lum as they relax at the table.  
  
"We can't force her to like me all at once, Darling," Lum stares at   
him. "It took you a while to get used to me."  
  
"True," Ataru muses, then notices Mendou and Megane glaring   
because Honey and Noa had sat beside the couple to ensure they couldn't sit   
close to their favourite classmate. "Geez, maybe we should've invited Sil   
and Tanoshii," he mutters.  
  
"Relax," Honey snorts. "They're from a tomobiki. They can't help   
being idiots."  
  
"I'll try not to forget that," he smiles.  
  
A servant walks into the dining hall. "Excuse me, Captain, but   
Lady Sil is here."  
  
"You invited her?!" Lum blinks.  
  
"No sense not to," Invader shrugs, then nods at the servant.  
  
"Lum-chan!!!" Sil beams as she walks in.  
  
"Sil-chan!!!" Lum leaps up to embrace her old friend, then directs   
her to Ataru. "Sil, this is my boyfriend! Darling, Sil Dedron. She's an old   
friend of mine."  
  
"Hi, Sil," Ataru gently grasps her hand. "Welcome to Earth."  
  
"Thanks," Sil smiles, then notices who else is there. "Oh, Mendou-  
san!" she grasps his hand as he rises. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Mendou smiles as he guides her to sit beside him.  
  
Everyone notices the attraction between them. "I never thought I'd   
ever see something like that as long as I live," Lum muses. "Sil actually   
interested in an outworlder."  
  
"Wait until the girls in Tomobiki find out," Ataru warns.  
  
Shinobu looks at Honey, turning to the conversation they had prior   
to Sil's arrival. "By the way you speak about it, you make it sound as if   
Tomobiki is Dante's Inferno."  
  
"I read his work," Honey muses. "It's close. The pit of Entropy, so   
to speak."  
  
"Entropy?!" Shinobu blinks.  
  
Conversation tones down as everyone turns to Shinobu. "That's   
right," Honey stretches herself. "The opposite of Creation. DisUnity as the   
Nendo-kata would call it. In our belief, the energies of both Creation and   
Entropy merge to form what we call the *te'a,* which symbolizes all of   
Existence."  
  
"God, you mean," Ryuunosuke cuts in.  
  
"No, but that which is truly divine in Creation," Honey shakes her   
head. "We don't believe in a god or gods like you people do. In our eyes,   
Creation exists in all of us."  
  
"As well as Entropy," Noa adds. "They're always in balance."  
  
"Then why this prejudice towards Tomobiki?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
Realizing that a war between her classmates and the Sagussans   
could easily break out in the dining hall, Lum claps her hands. "I think it's   
time for a story."  
  
"A story?!" Paama looks confused.  
  
"Of course, Shitto," the Oni smiles at her bond-mate. "On Noa's   
planet, it's considered tradition that a storytelling session follows every   
feast."  
  
"Oh, okay," Noa smiles. "In fact, just to allow you a chance to   
understand why we find it hard to trust you, much less like you," she stares   
at the people of Tomobiki, "...I'll tell you Sagussa's creation myth."  
  
People blink as they hear 'Sagussa,' but remain quiet. "A hundred   
thousand years ago," Noa begins, "...when the Third Republic had become   
dust and Sagussa was as pure as virgin snow, the *te'a* brought forth Ashi,   
the first mortal of the Fourth Republic. On Sagussa, it was woman who   
came first. Ashi came into being in the valley of Tere'na-korgh, below the   
great dome which many later believed to be the Third Republic's final gift to   
Sagussa.  
  
"But she was alone. Around her, the animals in the forests and the   
birds in the sky and the fish in the seas had companions to call their own.   
So she called upon the *te'a* to bring forth a mate she could call her own.   
The *te'a* obliged her not with one but three companions, another female   
and two males.  
  
"Now, the second female, Marei, was very friendly and formed the   
Fourth Republic's first bond-mating with Ashi. In her desire to promulgate   
offspring, Ashi chose one of the males, Daimon, as her child-mate. This left   
the last male, Keiseiri, alone. Now, logic dictated that Keiseiri should have   
chose Marei as her child-mate. However, Keiseiri desired Ashi for she was   
very beautiful and full of the spirit of Creation. She didn't desire him   
because he was very hollow, full of the spirit of Entropy. Eventually,   
Keiseiri realized his attempting to win Ashi would always fail, so he   
proceeded away from Tere'na-korgh to settle elsewhere. Once he had   
selected a place he could call his own, he called upon the *te'a* to bestow   
him a mate in Ashi's image. But Keiseiri was full of the poison of Entropy,   
so his Ashi was plagued with Entropy. Thus, two villages were formed, one   
of Creation and one of Entropy. The village of Creation became the Fourth   
Republic of Sagussa. The second village, the village of Entropy was   
called..." she pauses for effect, "...Tomobiki."  
  
The people native to Tomobiki suppress a gulp as Noa finishes the   
tale. "As the generations marched on, the villages of Sagussa expanded first   
over Tere'na, then Kyre'sha and Ly'sha. However, the village of Entropy   
remained isolated from their cousins on Sagussa, driven still by their hollow   
hearts and hollow dreams. One thing did connect Sagussa and Tomobiki, I   
must note: Keiseiri's lust for the true Ashi never once abated, not in himself   
or his descendants. This would eventually come to haunt Sagussa when the   
tenth generation came into being.  
  
"Born in that tenth generation was a beautiful woman of Tere'na,   
full of the spirit of Creation. She learned of the village of Entropy, and not   
desiring to see any part of the Sagussan race separated for any reason,   
migrated to Tomobiki to cleanse it of the poison of Entropy. However, the   
denizens of Tomobiki tricked the young missionary, making her believe that   
they were accepting her ways when in truth they sought to fulfill their   
ancestor's lust for Ashi.  
  
"The missionary would have been lost to the throes of Entropy   
when a lad followed her to Tomobiki. He desired to present himself as her   
child-mate, to live with her and aid her in the promulgation of Creation's   
ways. However, when he came to Tomobiki, he saw what the denizens of   
Entropy were doing to her. Realizing that he alone could not free her from   
the grip of Tomobiki, the young lad submerged himself in the power of   
Entropy.  
  
"This would have made him a soul lost to Entropy, but because his   
heart and soul were blessed of the strength of Creation, he was able to turn   
Entropy against the denizens of Tomobiki. In a battle with the denizens of   
Tomobiki, the young lad destroyed Tomobiki and freed the one he desired.   
However, in doing so, he unleashed Entropy throughout all of Creation. But   
the missionary forgave him his mistake, for they both had come to realize   
that the power of Creation and Entropy exists in each living being. And   
from that point on, Sagussa has forever been a place of contest between   
Creation and Entropy, as has all of Existence around Sagussa."  
  
Noa relaxes, sipping her juice. Everyone takes a moment to   
consider what she said. "Wow!!" Shinobu whistles. "It's similar to many   
creation myths here on Earth. I can't for the life of me believe how similar   
people from different planets really can be."  
  
"To us, it's not surprising," Noa muses.  
  
"I've got a question," Megane interrupts. "You mentioned the   
names of your first couples, but you never said the names of the missionary   
or the person who rescued her."  
  
"Of course not, for their names will surprise you," Noa smiles.   
"The missionary's name was Ram, her child-mate Atar."  
  
Everyone stops, staring at Lum and Ataru, who seem not the least   
bit bothered by Noa's revelation. "Like all of my people, I am versed in the   
history and theology of the Fourth Republic of Sagussa," Noa continues.   
"When I first met Lum and Ataru fourteen years ago, I was taken by surprise   
when they mentioned their names to me. They are quite similar to the   
names of the missionary and her child-mate who destroyed Tomobiki. I   
suppose it was partially because of that and partially because I sensed the   
empathic bond forming between them, that I psi-bonded them, both to each   
other and to a lesser extent, myself."  
  
Disbelief turns to stunned shock as Noa smiles at Lum and Ataru.   
"And with that bond, I saw to it that no matter what they face, neither will   
truly be without the other."  
  
(COMMERICAL BREAK)  
  
"Unbond them!! Now!!!"  
  
Everyone stares quizzically at Mendou, who has lept over the table   
to grab Noa by her shirt collar. "Unbond who, *ki'shi?!*"  
  
"Moroboshi and Lum-san, who else?!!" Mendou snaps. "How dare   
you destroy Lum-san's innocence by linking her with this moron?! Do you   
realize what that means?!! Lum-san will become as idiotic as Moroboshi   
himself!!"  
  
"Then I guess Lum's lucky," Noa muses.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Because if she does become as much a *de'ne* as you ascribe   
Ataru, then she'll lose what sort of appeal she has and you'll go off chasing   
someone else," Noa lightly smiles.  
  
Mendou faints! "Enough!!!" Megane slams his fists into the table.   
"What you did was heinous!!! Now correct it or else!!!"  
  
"Or else what?!" Noa icily glares at him.  
  
Everyone shivers, having never felt such a stare from anyone. "She   
doesn't scare!" Shinobu gulps, shivering despite her not being the focus of   
Noa's attention.  
  
"Given her power, not even the Mikado'd scare her," Koosei looks   
non-chalant.  
  
Seeing the guards hesitate, Noa moves to salt their wounded pride.   
"As I explained to Nagaiwakai when she made a similar demand sometime   
ago, even if I could separate Ataru and Lum...which I can't given the amount   
of mental trauma Ataru's suffered at the hands of the *saikoo jinseijitsu*...I   
would not."  
  
"Why not?!" Megane martials his courage.  
  
"Two reasons," the Sagussan sighs. "First, because it annoys you.   
Second, they don't wish their bond to be severed."  
  
The guards quickly turn to Lum. "Lum-san, you must...!!!"   
Megane begins...  
  
...then the four find themselves facing the business end of Honey's   
Urban Assault Cannon, a particle weapon similar to a SPAS-12 shotgun.   
"She must what, *kimei'ne*?!" the physical education trainer wryly muses,   
pure mayhem sparkling in her eyes.  
  
The four back down. Invader storms to his feet. "I have HAD it   
with you idiots!!!" he bellows, his eyes flashing. "How dare you fools think   
you have the right to dictate who my daughter loves?!!" A hungry smile   
tugs his lips. "Keep it up and you'll learn why the beasts in the Terrible   
Swamps howl at night!!"  
  
"But, Captain...!!" Sil barks, rising.  
  
"That includes you!!!" Invader growls.  
  
They stare at each other, then Sil sits, sullen resentment in her eyes.   
"Yes, sir."  
  
Everyone from Earth save Koosei and Ataru tremble at Invader's   
gaze. "I'm appreciative of her for what she did! Besides, fourteen years   
ago, she really didn't understand what she was doing, so that excuses her   
from any guilt. And since Lum and Mr. Groom happily accept what   
happened, then I won't complain. And none of YOU have any RIGHT to   
complain!" he icily eyes each of them in turn. "Now, you're going to be   
escorted off this ship!!" Invader snarls. "And if I'm particularly nice, I   
might allow you to take a shuttle back to Earth! If not, then you're going to   
have to learn how to fly!! Guards!!!"  
  
A platoon of guards suddenly appear. "You bellowed, boss?!"   
their chief inquires.  
  
"Get this trash off my ship!!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" the guards salute.  
  
Everyone finds themselves kicked out the nearest airlock! In the   
dining hall, Honey relaxes, setting the Cannon aside as she turns to finish   
her meal. "Maybe you should have held off on coming to Earth until Ataru   
and Lum-chan were safely in Oshika, dear," Mrs. Invader looks   
sympathetically at Noa.  
  
"They're no skin off our hides," Noa snorts. "We would have had   
to deal with them eventually. Better to do it now than later."  
  
"Amen to that," Ataru sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Tomobiki is quiet as people proceed to school.   
Tomobiki High School is exceptionally quiet as students make their way to   
classes. However, gloom seems to haunt many people's faces, including   
Shinobu's. That attracts Ryuunosuke's attention as the tomboy dumps   
garbage by the front curve. "Hey, you okay?!" she walks up to Shinobu.   
"You look down for some reason."  
  
"You'd be down too if you found out that everything you tried to do   
to earn someone's love was a waste of time," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"What does that mean?!"  
  
Emitting a depressed sigh, Shinobu explains what Noa revealed to   
them the previous night. Ryuunosuke blinks in disbelief as that information   
sinks in. "You mean you went to all that trouble to try to win Ataru's   
love...and it was wasted?!"  
  
"Yeah, wasted!" Shinobu sniffs, walking up to a tree, her fist   
clenching. She then growls as her fist flies. "Damn her!!"  
  
The blow knocks the cherry tree down! *Boy, she's upset!*   
Ryuunosuke shudders. *Wait until she finds out about Nassur!!*  
  
Nearby, Momoe, Kumiko and Natsuko, who found out about Noa's   
revelation thanks to Megane moaning about it when the guards came to   
school, quietly observe events. "You know, things would go much easier if   
someone just told Shinobu that Nassur's married to Benten," Momoe mutters   
under her breath.  
  
"Given the hell we've all gone through, no one's that brave," the   
volleyball team captain shakes her head. "Save Mie."  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuunosuke remains with Shinobu all day, doing her best to keep   
her friend's spirits up. As everyone understood, had the Spirit War not   
occured, people's nerves would not be so raw. Before then, Shinobu had   
always been the epitome of calm. While she did have a temper and it did   
flare, such was provoked either by Ataru's girl-chasing on any threat to   
whichever man she then held interest in. Now that Ataru had brutally   
smashed everyone's attempts at restoring matters to pre-Spirit War norms,   
no one had a convenient target to express their frustrations on.  
  
Sometimes, Ryuunosuke felt sorry for Shinobu. She, along with   
Lan, Mendou and the guards, had received the lion's share of Ataru's   
uncorked fury. Then, events occurred at a break-neck pace, giving no one a   
chance to catch their breath. Change, sometimes insanely drastic, had been   
a daily occurrence. It was no wonder that people were still tense, even now   
three months later. Then again, what could one really expect from Ataru?   
Over two years of repressed anger and fury at everyone's abuse of him was   
delivered back ten-fold in little over a month's time!  
  
Later, as study hall wears on in the library, Ryuunosuke walks uo   
to Shinobu, who is busy studying for her final exam. "Want some   
company?" the tomboy gently inquires.  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Sure."  
  
Ryuunosuke sits down, then searches for a neutral topic to begin   
the conversation. "Relieved that exams are almost done?"  
  
"Pretty much," Shinobu stifles a yawn. "Then again, there's cram   
school starting in March. You going to be there?"  
  
"Not really," Ryuunosuke shakes her head. "I'll just be working in   
the cafeteria. I've got nothing in the way of real job prospects ahead of me   
outside of Hamajaya. You?"  
  
"I'm going for it," Ataru's ex-girlfriend sighs. "Maybe go to   
teacher's college afterward. You remember Jamie McTavish?"  
  
"How could I forget him?!" Ryuunosuke embarrassingly smiles,   
her face flushing with a mix of embarrassment and hope.  
  
"He said I was a teacher here," Shinobu leans back, a touch of   
annoyance on her face. "Jesu Cristo, what's wrong with me?!"  
  
"You okay?" Ryuunosuke looks concerned.  
  
"I...I don't know," Shinobu shakes her head. "I've been thinking   
about the times I spent with Ataru-kun, the times we played together, tried to   
form a relationship. Noa's revelation last night really cut deep."  
  
"The fact that Ataru was always linked to Lum," Ryuunosuke   
supplies. "Yeah, I guess that would really cut under your skin. Try as you   
might, the cards were all against you."  
  
"That they were."  
  
"You angry at Noa about it?"  
  
Shinobu blinks. "To be honest with you, I don't know if I'm really   
angry at anyone. I mean, Noa was pretty naive back then. I guess to her   
line of thinking, bringing together Ataru-kun and Lum fourteen years ago   
must have seemed the right thing."  
  
"The logical thing, you mean," Ryuunosuke smiles. "After all, the   
central mantra of Sagussan society is 'peace, logic, harmony.'"  
  
"Yeah. Ryuunosuke, tell me something. Have you really thought   
about the Sagussans? You were there when Noa bonded with Lum."  
  
The tomboy considers the question. "To be honest, I'm of the   
opinion that it's none of my business. I mean, if Noa and her friends are that   
powerful, anything we do to try to stop them is a waste of time, so what's the   
use? Look at Cherry. He's still up in a lather over Ataru embracing the   
phoenix..."  
  
"Ugh!! Don't remind me!"  
  
"...and it's done nothing," her classmate concludes. "Ataru doesn't   
give a damn about us anymore...and by the looks of it, Lum doesn't care,   
either. They've got their lives ahead of them. We've got to either get used   
to that or else see our lives forced into a rut! I want to go ahead, so I put   
stuff which I can't effect out of my mind."  
  
"You're lucky, I guess."  
  
"So I was wondering why you're still upset," Ryuunosuke stares at   
her classmate. "Why are you still fretting over Ataru? Any romantic   
relationship between you two came to an end before I came to this school   
and any friendship got cancelled by the Spirit War."  
  
"That's what I don't like!" Shinobu snaps, slamming her fist into the   
table. "I mean, I can finally get used to the idea of not being intimate with   
Ataru-kun. I don't mind that. But...he just turned around and slammed the   
door on me like I was dirt! He never gave me...gave us...the chance to try to   
reconcile with him."  
  
"Maybe he's not ready to reconcile with you," Ryuunosuke sighs.   
"Maybe he'll never be ready to reconcile. And besides, you have to admit   
that you've been trying to use Ataru and Lum to get close to Nassur. Hate to   
say it, but that's a lost cause."  
  
Shinobu arches up. "So everyone's been hinting at over the last   
while," she stares at her classmate. "What's going on, anyway?!"  
  
"You'll just have to wait for that answer," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Shinobu goes for a walk. She just got a call from   
Shinoko. "Now everyone's married off or getting married but me," she lets   
out a depressed sigh as she makes her way along the Tomobiki River.   
Shinoko had told her that Atako had got Gloriana to impregnate her with   
their child. With that added to Nintaiko's pregnancy with Donna, Shinobu   
was under a year away from becoming an aunt twice over. It didn't do much   
good for her confidence in finding an intimate partner, especially when it   
was augmented with Jamie McTavish's dark revelations about her future.  
  
"Damn, stop thinking about that!" she shakes her head. The future,   
her trips to the Destiny Management Dimension revealed, was alterable.   
Many chances lay ahead. Nassur seemed still available, but the chances for   
her to land him were lessening. Ryuunosuke had the gist of it. Ataru's   
departure and Lum's pending departure was going to affect a lot of people.   
And she always considered herself above the antics which haunted her ex-  
boyfriend and his girlfriend.  
  
"Guess that's a silly lie," Shinobu stops, staring at the river.   
Looking around, she blinks. This had been the place where she and Ataru   
had their argument before the Urusians came. "The day my life turned   
upside down," Shinobu sighs. "The day everyone's lives turned upside   
down," she amends.  
  
Noa's revelation comes back. Ataru and Lum had first met twelve   
years before the First Tag Race. Thanks to the *saikoo jinseijitsu* plus the   
normal forgetful actions of the human mind, Ataru had no clue as to who he   
was bonded with. Which made his feelings for Shinobu all the more   
legitimate...and the estrangement between them all the more painful. She   
wanted him as a friend at least, she wanted him to be back in Tomobiki, not   
up the coast in Oshika, shielded from her by a wide chasm of mistrust and   
anger.  
  
"He probably believes deep down that you want to use him," a   
voice echoes from behind.  
  
Shinobu bolts up, then spins around to see Noa standing behind   
her. "Where'd you come from?!!" Ataru's ex-girlfriend gasps.  
  
"You were concentrating on your own thoughts so much, you didn't   
hear me walk up," Noa smiles. "You okay?"  
  
"Not really," Shinobu shakes her head. "What you did fourteen   
years ago didn't do a lot of people much good."  
  
"Since when is it your business?"  
  
"Since I once cared for Ataru-kun!"  
  
"I'll take that with a grain of salt."  
  
"I don't recall giving you permission to criticize how I feel for   
Ataru-kun."  
  
"So did Ataru give you permission to treat him like a slave before   
and especially after Lum's arrival?" Noa counters.  
  
Shinobu falters. "That's the problem with you people," the   
Sagussan continues. "You believe it's your right to dominate and control   
anyone you please. Since Ataru left Tomobiki, you've wound yourselves   
into a snit because he isn't here for you to pick on."  
  
"That's not true!" Shinobu cries.  
  
"Then tell me the truth, if such is within your capabilities," Noa   
evenly glares.  
  
Shinobu moves to respond, then faltera. Unfortunately, Noa spoke   
the truth. "All this has been an exercise in domination," Noa adds.   
"Because you dominated Ataru's life for so long, you consider it your right.   
However, now that Ataru has proven himself more powerful than you, you   
degrade him in the eyes of everyone you can reach, including Lum. Why do   
you think Ataru's pressing her to leave? As long as either of them are here,   
they can't start their family. Both have to leave Tomobiki to get on with   
their lives."  
  
Noa turns to leave, but is stopped by Shinobu's angry cry. "Why   
does Ataru-kun believe he can't live here anymore?!!"  
  
The Sagussan stops, then looks back. "If you can't answer that   
question, don't expect me to answer it for you. I've no time or patience for   
*mei'ne* like you. Neither does Ataru or Lum. As far as everyone on   
Sagussa is concerned, that is the best. And if you think you can stop us from   
giving them the peaceful life they want, think again, Shinobu. Destoying   
Tomobiki and killing all of you would hardly be any exercise for us."  
  
Noa walks on into the night. Shinobu blinks as the Sagussan fades   
from view. The idea of facing the might of a whole planet, especially a   
whole planet empathically loyal to Ataru, sends chills down her spine. With   
it comes a bitter realization.  
  
There was no going back.  
  
Turning around, Shinobu leans on the guard rail, staring once more   
at the river...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Lum returns to school for her final exam.   
Seating themselves in the classroom, everyone remains in place as Koosei   
hands out the exam sheets. Lum stares at the empty desk beside her. Ataru   
was finishing his private tutorials, thus he would be able to graduate with the   
others. Mie was finished her exams. Once this period was finished, she   
need not concern herself until the graduation ceremony the following week.  
  
And then...what? Her cousin's comments about her missing   
everyone as soon as she left it comes back. She would miss this place   
somewhat. She had enjoyed herself here, even though it had not been a   
walk in the park for her relationship with Ataru. That everyone had torqued   
themselves to conform to her desires and dreams once seemed nice.   
Everyone was friendly to her, willing to help her get along here on Earth.   
She once believed that they were just being friends with her.  
  
Now, she was not so sure. The Spirit War had showed everyone   
for what they were: emotionally deprived people who could not conceive of   
anything other than living their lives alongside Lum. That she had once   
willingly fed into that fantasy made her feel guilty. She used these people to   
keep a grasp on Ataru. While it did keep her an important factor in his life,   
her behaviour had been a determining factor in his leaving Tomobiki.  
  
And now she was going, putting the people here behind her so she   
and Ataru could get on with their lives. And there was Sagussa loomimg on   
the horizon. In a strange sense of the term, the *daishi'cha* were just as   
emotionally dependent on Ataru and Lum as the people of Tomobiki. A   
smile crosses her face. It was no wonder the *daishi'cha* and the people of   
Tomobiki loathed each other. They were after the same thing: Lum and   
Ataru.  
  
Oh, Tomobiki wanted Lum more than Ataru and Sagussa preferred   
Ataru over Lum, but both sides realized they needed the less desirable part.   
Without Ataru, Lum wouldn't stay on Earth. Without Lum, Ataru wouldn't   
have something to work toward when he's on Sagussa. With Lum's   
departure from Tomobiki, she was forcing them to confront the grave of   
their dreams. And with that grave would come the realization there was   
more to life than Lum. With the *daishi'cha's* emotional weaning from   
Ataru, they would realize that if the Grand Design was to succeed, they   
would have to overcome their attachment to the *daimon'cha* and surge   
ahead on their own. Both sides would grow up. Was that really so bad?  
  
Koosei finishes handing out the test papers, then moves to the head   
of the class. A sheet of paper is placed on Lum's desk. The Oni blinks for a   
moment, then opens it. "Lum-san...Will you meet with us in the clock tower   
after the exam is done?...Megane."  
  
Lum sighs, using her lightning to burn the paper into ashes.   
Megane gulps, then trembles when she fires a steely stare his way. Koosei   
bops him on the head with a sledgehammer to get him to focus his attention   
on the exam, then gets everyone to work...  
  
* * *  
  
"Done!!" Shinobu exclaims as everyone emerges from the school   
three hours later. "Now, we can go home and relax."  
  
"Amen to that!" Lum yawns, then blinks. "*Tcha!* I forgot!! I've   
got to get to the immigration office to get my visa changed!"  
  
The Oni flies into the sky towards Shinjiku. Watching her from   
ground level, everyone seems to be in a perpetual state of gloom. "So it   
happens," Megane looks down.  
  
"What do we do?!" Chibi wonders.  
  
The bespeckled teen shakes his head. "What can we do? Even if   
we tried to convince Lum-san of the justification of remaining in Tomobiki,   
as long as Ataru chooses to live away from here, she will be pulled towards   
him! Either way, we're defeated!"  
  
"Couldn't we get Mendou to do something?!" Kakugari wonders.  
  
"What could he do that Ataru couldn't counter?!" Paama sneers.  
  
Shinobu tosses her head as she walks away. Those four were the   
most! Beautiful girlfriends of their own patiently waiting for them and they   
still chased after Lum. Well, next week would force them to see reality.  
  
She slows down as she realizes something else. Without Lum,   
Nassur wouldn't come here to visit. Shinobu feels tears in her eyes. Despite   
her best efforts, she hadn't got close to the Vosian to make an impression.   
With Lum gone, her chances would disintegrate. She doubted Oyuki would   
be willing to transport her to Home Base. Inaba was being transferred to the   
Sagussan branch of the Destiny Management Organization. And Lan   
loathed Nassur with every fibre of her being.  
  
"I guess I'm as guilty as everyone else," Shinobu lethargically picks   
up her pace. That explained some of Ataru's desire to no longer have   
anything to with her. She remembers there were times that she had imposed   
herself on Ataru and Lum so she could get a chance to be with Nassur.   
Look at how she volunteered to tutor Hazel? She got Lum to drag Ataru to   
the pool one day, which led to their capture by the Ipraedies, their transport   
to Icarus, where Ataru had faced the Box...  
  
Shinobu stops. "It's no wonder he hates me!!!" she gasps, ignoring   
the quizzical stares coming at her from passers-by.  
  
Even if Ataru had calmed down, he still held her partially   
responsible for the breakout of the *saikoo jinseijitsu* from his   
subconscious. And since Ataru could love with all his heart and soul, he   
could hate with equal amounts of passion. How could she fight that? Did   
she have the right to fight it?  
  
Tears flowing, she heads home. Stepping into the house and   
greeting her parents, Shinobu proceeds upstairs. There, sitting on her   
dresser drawer was the super-deformed Cyborg Ataru, which had wound its   
way into her possession shortly after Windy came. Sitting on her bed,   
Shinobu reaches over to take the doll in hand. Staring at that neutral face,   
she lets out a sigh, then hugs the doll. "No going back," she gently intones...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Lum relaxes in the library, staring at her alien   
registry card, now proclaiming that Lum no Midorinokaminoke-oni is a   
resident of the town of Oshika in the prefecture of Miyagi. Her occupation   
is listed as college student; since she was graduating, she needed a reason to   
remain on Earth since she still remained legally separated from Ataru.   
"That won't last long," the Oni softly chuckles to herself as she slips the card   
back into her wallet.  
  
"So it's finally happening."  
  
Lum blinks, then watches Sakura sit beside her, a cup of tea in   
hand. "Yeah, it's finally happening," the former nods. "Just stay for   
graduation, then it's off to Oshika."  
  
"We'll miss you," the priestess admits.  
  
The Oni hesitates. "I guess I'll miss some of the things that've   
happened here."  
  
Sakura realizes that Lum did not say "some of the people." "You   
can't let Ataru's hatred of us cloud your opinions, you know."  
  
"Maybe. At the same time, I can't ignore Darling. Part of growing   
up, I guess. Besides, once the people here are out of your way, you can   
sneak off and marry Tsubame."  
  
"True," Sakura drinks the rest of her tea. Staring at the leaves, the   
priestess finds herself trembling. "Curious."  
  
"What?" Lum stares at her.  
  
"According to these leaves, we're about to get a visitor," the   
priestess announces.  
  
Echoing her statement is the rumble of starship engines. Lum runs   
to the window, looking up to see an Urusian battlewagon swing into parking   
orbit over Tomobiki. Her eyes narrowing as she sees identifying markings,   
she sighs. "I'm afraid your right, Sakura. That's Sil's ship arriving."  
  
"An...old friend?" the priestess muses.  
  
"It could be said."  
  
* * *  
  
"Empress?!!" Lum exclaims. "Me?!!"  
  
"That's right," Sil smiles. They now relax in the cafeteria,   
surrouned by Lum's classmates and Sakura. "I am here on behalf of the   
Democratic Alliance. I'm sure Ten-chan told you. We request you, as the   
hereditary leader of the Redet House and by extension the rightful claimant   
to the throne of Uru...as well as being the most popular hero in recent   
memory...to claim your birthright and help us lead the Urusian people to a   
new future."  
  
Eyes turn at Lum. "Well?" Shinobu prods.  
  
"Well what?!" Lum demands.  
  
"You have to say yes to something like that, Lum-san!!" Megane   
insists, then gracefully bows. "Pardon me...Your Majesty."  
  
"Aisuru...!" Lum blushes, giggling.  
  
"What would happen if Lum does accept the throne?" Sakura   
inquires. "As we are her teachers, classmates and friends, we have more   
than a right to be concerned."  
  
"Especially if this shift of government would result in the   
elimination of any threats from hard-core Imperialists such as General   
Yethis and his allies," Mendou adds.  
  
"You know about that?" Sil blinks.  
  
"Moroboshi's grandmother had the Holy Inquisition research the   
general's past," the scion of Japan's richest family looks at Lum. "Lum-san,   
his xenophobia, his thirst for power is worse than even his fellow   
councillors, much less President Lana, suspect. He's a psychopath waiting   
to destroy as many people as possible so that he could restore something   
that ceased to be two centuries ago. In fact, many believe if you assumed   
the throne under their control, you'd be nothing more than a puppet ruler   
with him calling the shots. You don't want that to happen, do you?!"  
  
"Of course not," Lum readily nods.  
  
"Lum, we have the hard-core support of nearly 70 percent of all   
Urusians, across the spectrum from moderate Imperialists to a lot in the   
Union camp," Sil adds. "With the Union support, the military is subdued;   
Yethis won't be able to call upon them to try to suppress us. Even your   
father would back you on that!"  
  
"So what would happen if Lum agrees to this?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Quite simple," Sil gulps, remembering Lan's warning. "If Lum-  
chan agrees, she will have to come back to Uru. She, Lady Yedris, myself   
and the other leaders of the Alliance will then go public, declaring our   
manifesto and requesting that the Tribal Council put it to a referendum.   
This is quite legal, by the way; any group possessing such widespread grass-  
roots support has the right to make this demand. Despite their grip on   
power, the Tribal Council in the end run does have to answer to the   
electorate. We expect that beyond the base support we already have..."  
  
"Which would guarantee a clear-cut victory," Megane nods.  
  
"We'd be looking at a landslide. Once Lum is enthroned, a   
constitution will be drawn. The rights of the people would be paramount,   
superceeding any attempts by the Houses to make a grab for power. Our   
basic proposals to that end would be put out in our manifesto. After the   
constitution is voted into place via another referendum, general elections   
would be called to establish the House of Commons. The House of Lords,   
which is where the House and Tribal leaders would have their say, would be   
established at the same time. Yethis and those of his ilk would wind up   
trapped in the system with next to no power, nor the means to launch a   
revolution to restore the old Empire on their terms."  
  
"And civil war, even intergalactic war, would be averted," Shinobu   
hums. "Wow! Now I know how the leaders of Japan felt when the Second   
World War ended and the Americans gave them the chance to establish a   
new society."  
  
"Exactly," Sil stares at Lum. "Well?"  
  
Lum shrugs. "Sorry. Go look elsewhere."  
  
Everyone blinks. "What?!!" Sil bolts to her feet. "What's wrong   
with that?!! Don't you understand, Lum?!! Uru needs you!!!"  
  
"Darling needs me, too!!" Lum retorts.  
  
"When does he enter the equation?!!"  
  
"He's been part of the equation for fourteen years!!" Lum snaps.   
"Remember what Noa said two nights ago?!"  
  
"So?!! What's she got to do with this?!"  
  
"Everything!!" Lum growls. "You don't get it!! You want to know   
what would happen if I went along with this?!! Yethis would launch his   
revolution, just to take me out of your hands and put me under his control!!   
You have to subdue Yethis and his friends first, THEN worry about reform!!   
And I'm not really keen on the idea of being your queen!! All I care about   
are two things: marrying Darling and helping him fulfill his destiny!! I've   
said it since the day I decided to marry him!! If you can't accept that, don't   
bother asking me for my support, Sil!! If you'll excuse me, I'm going up to   
see the man I love!! Don't bother following me, Sil, or YOU'LL get a taste   
of what the Masters of Noukiios got when they kidnapped Reiko-chan!!!"  
  
Lum storms away. Everyone watches her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't feel so sad, Sil-san," Megane sighs as the others stream out   
of Tomobiki High School. "We've been trying to get Lum-san to see some   
reason when it comes to Ataru since the day she came here! You're not the   
first who has failed in that regard."  
  
Sil looks down, walking alongside Mendou. "She's provoking a   
war. I can see it coming."  
  
"Oh, will you stop?!!" Shinobu snarls.  
  
Everyone jolts as Ataru's ex-girlfriend spins on them. "You're   
blaming this mess on Ataru-kun and Noa-san!! What happened fourteen   
years ago happened! It can't be changed no matter how much you try...and   
Lum and Ataru-kun don't WANT to change it!! They love each other, and   
to them, their love is more important than anything else!!!"  
  
"And how many people are going to die because of that?!" Sil   
demands. "Lum has a responsibility to her people!!"  
  
"You're as bad as the Niphentaxians!" Shinobu growls. "Lum isn't   
some icon to be worshipped! She's a human being with dreams and   
desires!! None of you've ever TRULY cared for Lum because you've never   
acknowledged that! And right now, there's nothing you can do to stop it!! If   
a war happens, it happens not because Lum didn't do what you people   
wanted her to do, but because you people don't have the guts to realize that   
there's much more to life than Lum!! And if you don't realize that, to hell   
with you!!"  
  
With that, Shinobu storms away. The others remain silent for a   
minute. "You know, she's right," Mendou sighs. "What Lum does in the   
end is her business, not anyone else's."  
  
"People will die for that," Sil sighs, she rises into the air toward her   
battlewagon.  
  
"Sil-san, wait!!" Mendou calls out.  
  
She stops. "What is it, Mendou-san?"  
  
"Would you come to my home for dinner?" Mendou offers,   
smiling. "It may not be Urusian fare, but I promise you it will be the best   
you can have here on Earth."  
  
Sil blinks, then smiles. "I'd love to."  
  
She flies off. Mendou proceeds to his waiting command car.   
Everyone watches him go. "He's as smooth as ever," Megane whistles, not   
knowing whether to be awed or sickened.  
  
"What if he means it this time?" Paama stares at his friend...  
  
* * *  
  
"Delicious!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Mendou sips his wine. He and Sil now relax   
in one of the many dining halls scattered through the estate. He arranged for   
a candlelit dinner, complete with a string quartet, not to mention the best   
meal his chefs could whip up. Sil is stunning, dressed in a pale blue gown   
with coronet, corsage and a sash bearing the sigils of the Dedron House.   
"And may I say how radiant you look this evening, Sil-san," he toasts her.  
  
"That's the fourth time you said that, Mendou-san," Sil smiles at his   
verbal gaff.  
  
Mendou flushes in embarrassment. Where was his mind going?   
He had never been THIS nervous around a woman his age in his life, even   
Asuka or Lum! "So it was. I apologize. I must...confess that I've never   
been so blessed with a guest quite like yourself."  
  
"Nor has a host been more gracious and flattering as you," Sil   
sighs. "May I have a tour of this wonderful house of yours?"  
  
"Certainly," Mendou rises.  
  
They proceed out of the dining hall into a reception room,   
surrounded with portraits of Mendou's ancestors and a priceless collection   
of Tokugawa-era samurai armour and the relics of industrialization dating   
from the early Meiji era, the years of the Mendou family's rise to national   
power. "Tell me something, Sil-san," Mendou stares at his guest. "These   
Houses of yours. What were they like back in the days before the   
Revolution?"  
  
"For that, you have to go back to the days after the Liberation. Our   
culture before the Seifukusu invasion was gone, Mendou-san. Totally   
stripped away. We were occupied for two centuries. Anyone who tried to   
maintain a verbal accounting of our previous culture was ruthlessly hunted   
down and exterminated. We had nothing to build a society on when the   
Dominion was thrown back by the Eternal Voyager. So, we went back to   
what we did know: how life existed in the Dominion...and from there, our   
Empire, and the Houses which ruled it, was formed. Those who were native   
administrators during the Conquest formed a government, one became   
Emperor and the others the founders of their Houses. Everything was   
copied right down to the way succession was passed from one generation to   
the next.  
  
"My house ruled a large tract of land in the southern hemisphere.   
The first Lord Dedron, Naeyon, dedicated himself into making use of what   
industrial progress we inherited from the Dominion for the betterment of   
Urusians. Proper health care was instituted. Rampant diseases became non-  
existent. Social and communication infrastructure projects initiated. Within   
a few centuries, ours was one of the most prosperous Houses in the Empire.   
We ranked with the Redets, Lum's house and the Seqs, Rei's house. But we   
didn't make land grabs like some of the other Houses were want to do, nor   
did we deal unfairly with our common folk."  
  
"But there has to have been abuses somewhere along the line,"   
Mendou notes. "Or else, why the Union Revolution?"  
  
"There were," Sil nods. "My father never taught me those things.   
Peasant uprisings and how they were smashed. The invasion and occupation   
of Noukiios, how we treated them like second-class citizens on their   
homeworld, when their culture, far older than ours, had never been touched   
by the Dominion. The subordination of people who wanted to shift power   
into the people's hands, who wanted to give the common folk a say in their   
destiny. Several parts of my family were guilty of that; I won't deny that to   
anyone who asks.  
  
"But the Revolution didn't succeed in its set purpose. The Houses   
simply merged into the Tribal system. Everyone was given a tribe they   
called their own. My tribe is the Kurokaminoke-onis. Nominally, everyone   
had the right to participate in tribal affairs. But the leaders, right from the   
village to the Tribal Council itself, are descendants of either my House or   
the three other Houses which were merged to form our tribe."  
  
"The powers that be remain in place," Mendou notes.  
  
"Exactly," Sil nods. "Now, I am proud of the many good things my   
House did for the people it once controlled...and ashamed of what abuses it   
unleashed on those same people. I call myself 'Sil Dedron' and I am not   
ashamed to call myself that. But the Union hasn't lived up to the goals the   
Revolution. The power remains in the hands of a few, while normal people   
are not given any incentive to excel at whatever they are capable of doing."  
  
"And perhaps that is why Lum is not interested in becoming Uru's   
next Empress."  
  
"I don't understand," Sil looks confused.  
  
"Much that it disgusted me," he grimaces, "...Lum has always   
remained steadfast on her goal of marrying Moroboshi. That is what she   
wants, that is what she'll have. Moroboshi has been quite accomodating to   
that point, very much so, although he would desire she not live here in   
Tomobiki. If she does return to Uru, she'd have to give up Moroboshi. He   
has stated he doesn't wish to marry someone who has been placed on a   
pedestal so she can be venerated," he looks down, wryly smiling, "...hence   
his opposition to our attempts at keeping Lum here, not to mention his   
rejection of the Church of Lum on Phentax Two."  
  
"And what of Uru?" Sil inquires.  
  
"There is...another way," Mendou sighs. "I can only give you a   
suggestion. Certainly solicit Lum's support if her popularity is what you   
indicated earlier. If her word would sway people into supporting reforms,   
then Yethis and those who support him would still be powerless. But allow   
the people to decide what they want. Don't just give them one system of   
government, but many, then let them make the choice. If it's a monarchy,   
then let it be a monarchy. If a republic, then a republic. If they like things   
the way they are, then let them stay as they are."  
  
"I doubt many would support that idea."  
  
"Perhaps not," he nods. "But as for Lum, if you force her to be   
Empress, then you are destroying her freedom of choice, especially in her   
personal affairs; I doubt she wishes to marry anyone other than Moroboshi.   
And if her freedom of choice is destroyed, that would indicate that others'   
freedom of choice could be destroyed. The tyranny you wish to avert will   
return. In the end, Yethis will win."  
  
Sil considers his proposal. "You've made very valid points,   
Mendou-san," she smiles. "Since when did you become so keen on   
protecting Lum's dreams, especially if what I gather about your interest in   
her is true?"  
  
He looks down, then sighs, staring into her eyes. No use denying   
this. "Because I myself am guilty of those same concerns I raised with you,"   
Mendou shrugs. "I tried to convice Lum that Moroboshi wasn't worthy of   
her, that there had to be other people much better suited to be her husband.   
And I failed, thanks to both Moroboshi and Lum...as has everyone else who   
has tried to force them in directions they wish not to go. Even Moroboshi's   
grandmother will fail in that regard. Of that, I have no doubt."  
  
Sil stares admiringly at him. "That must have been the most   
painful thing to admit, especially to a stranger like me."  
  
"It...is," he nods, then looks again into her eyes. "And I don't want   
to think of you as a stranger anymore, Sil Dedron."  
  
She blinks, flushing at the intensity of his gaze. "I...um, would you   
excuse me, Mendou-san?" she gulps. "I have to report to Lady Yedris on   
wh-what has happened."  
  
With that, she rushes into the open, then flies away. Mendou   
watches her. "Sil-san..."  
  
Had he come on too strong? Was he going to fail with Sil, like he   
failed with Asuka? Setting his jaw, he barks orders to his Kuromegane to   
prepare a helicopter. He had to go talk to someone about how to make one's   
intentions known to an Oni.  
  
Hoping that Ataru was in the mood to talk, of course...  
  
(COMMERICAL BREAK)  
  
Next day, Lum proceeds to school, a smile on her face. Exams   
were done, Noa and Honey were staying in Oshika waiting for her to join   
them and Ataru, her visa was changed to reflect her new place of residence,   
and it appeared to be clear sailing ahead. "Lum-chan!!" a voice calls out   
from behind her.  
  
No such luck. "What is it, Sil?"  
  
The raven-haired Oni lands, sensing her annoyance. "Hey, what's   
with that look?!"  
  
"If you're here to try to talk me into being your pet Empress, don't   
bother wasting your breath," Lum warns.  
  
"Oh, about that," Sil sighs. "Well, I just sent a message to Lady   
Yedris."  
  
"And what does she want?!"  
  
"She...would hope you'd reconsider," Sil shrugs. "But if you don't,   
she'll understand. But your support would always be appreciated."  
  
"That I can give," Lum nods. "But only that! Anything that stands   
in my way of my marrying Darling is gonna get booted out of the way, if not   
by me, then by Darling!"  
  
"I...suppose," Sil looks down. "Deep down, I admire you for your   
determination to get what you want. I just hope it doesn't wind up costing   
other people their lives."  
  
"I hope so, too," Lum readily nods.  
  
Two hands reach out to fall atop Sil's horns! "Tag!!" a voice calls   
out.  
  
Sil flushes as that spasm of ecstacy fires down from her buds. Lum   
gasps in disbelief, then stares at the one responsible. "Shutaro, you really   
mean it?!!"  
  
Sil sees Mendou standing behind her, smiling. "M-mendou-san?!"   
the Oni stammers, a storm of emotions crossing her face. "D-do you have a-  
any idea what y-you just did?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Mendou grasps her hands. "And I mean it, too."  
  
Hearing this, Sil blinks, then leaps right into his arms. "Yes!!!"  
  
They kiss. "Well, doesn't that beat all?" Lum smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Lum walks alone on the beach near Ataru's home. Staring at   
the ever-shifting Pacific, she emits a sigh. Despite Mendou's proposal of   
marriage...*I wonder how Shutaro's parents are going to take **that?!***   
Lum muses...Sil had dropped a terrible bombshell on her. While things   
were straightening themselves out here on Earth, back home, her own   
people were about to face a crossroads, a crisis of conscience which could   
spell either destruction or salvation for Uru.  
  
Part of her was tempted to go back long enough to help people   
come to their senses, maybe instigate some sort of reform. But how could   
she reconcile her bond with Uru with her bond to Ataru? Lum looks back to   
the house, then shakes her head. She had made that decision long ago. She   
chose to live on Earth even after the First Tag Race. This, after all, is where   
her Darling lived. How could she choose any other place when he was   
here?  
  
"I think I did you a grevious injury fourteen years ago," a voice   
softly intones.  
  
Lum smiles as she feels Noa's arm gently wrap around hers. "You   
didn't," the Oni leans her head against the Sagussan's neck. "In your own   
way, you showed me a bigger world than I could have imagined back then.   
For that, I will always be grateful to you."  
  
"What about what Sil told you?"  
  
Lum stares at her. "War is coming."  
  
"So many back home believe," Noa nods. "At least, those in   
Defense and Intelligence. They're smelling the gunpower already.   
Several...Leona, Ray, Miranda, Oryuu...are salivating at the chance to cut   
loose and wreck something. What's worse, everyone on Sagussa would   
gladly support them. As far as we're concerned, Uru can do whatever it   
wants to itself...as long as you and Ataru are not involved. When you do get   
involved..."  
  
"Look out," Lum sighs.  
  
"Right," Noa drawls. "Don't worry about it. We won't abandon   
you because it may suit us to seek another *daimon'cha* candidate. We   
don't back away from our promises."  
  
"You better not," Lum embraces Noa, placing a warm kiss on the   
other's lips...  
  
*** The End *** 


	43. Mie's Story (Story #33, Parts 1-3)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Mie's Story" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) For those of you now probably wondering, Sagussan uniforms are colour-  
coded according to the wearer's mission task. The uniform is divided into  
primary (blazer), secondary (pants) and tertiary (trimming) colours.  
  
2) More Sagussan numbers: 10 = o, 100 = oa, 1000 = oe, 10000 = oai, 100000  
= ou. Multiples of these, add the single numbers before the multiple, i.e. 50  
= ui-o. To simplify matters when calling a *daishi'cha* by number when a zero  
appears, the higher numbers are used. Reinoevan (*daishi'cha* #10272) would  
be called "Oai-eieoei" (literally "ten thousand, two-seven-two").  
  
4) And yet some more Sagussan terms:  
  
igh - Equivalent of "to be."  
I'sagh - Term applied to all healers.  
Eii'sagh - Term applied to all nurses.  
Do vanan'cha - The oath of bonding.  
  
And Sagussan foods and drinks:  
  
pyogh - Common grain, similar to barley  
kyi - Grain, similar to wheat  
chagh - Generic term for vegetables  
ku - Generic term for soup  
gi - Generic term for meat  
chigh - Generic term for fruit  
cho - Generic term for dairy products  
tagh - Generic term for non-alcoholic beverages  
jugh - Generic term for alcoholic beverages  
hogh-kyi - Noodles  
chonagh - Cheese  
kamchagh - Potatoes  
yanbe-chagh - A fermented, spicy vegetable side dish  
karugh-kalghku - Stormwalker rib soup  
karugh-gi - Stormwalker meat, usually broiled  
bam-gi - Nightlizard meat, usually boiled  
torghsu-gi - Airdevil meat, also usually broiled  
hogh-kyi-giku - Meat and noodle soup  
pyogh-giku - Meat and grain soup  
chigh-tagh - Fruit juice  
karugh-chotagh - Stormwalker milk  
ran-jugh - Sagussan brandy  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And without further adieu...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Mie..." a sultry voice calls out.  
  
Mie Seikou's eyes flutter open. "Who...?"  
  
Her eyes widen as she finds herself nude, floating in the middle of  
space over some barren, desert world. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees  
the flat disk of the Milky Way galaxy. By all rights, she should be dead.  
She then feels...a presence. Just like the time of the Spirit War, when she  
encountered Noa and her friends. Flipping around, she lets out a gasp. "Who  
are you?"  
  
Nearby her, also nude, is another woman. Her brown hair tied in a  
ponytail, her suntanned skin unmarked save for the Sagussan numbers 61558 on  
the back of her thighs, as well as a heart and lightning bolt tattoo on her  
right cheek, she is a tall, statuesque beauty who would melt anyone's heart.  
Haunting green eyes, even more entrancing than Lum's, focus on her as a serene  
smile crosses her face. "Come to me, my love," she coos. "Now, we shall be  
together."  
  
Mie's hormones go into instant overdrive as she drinks in all the  
details, then with a gentle push of her legs, she floats into her bond-mate's  
arms. "How?" she gasps.  
  
"True love, although you've forgotten it for twelve years," the other  
purrs, her body and mind assaulting Mie from every direction...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Mie's eyes snap open. "Wait!!" she bolts up.  
  
Panting, the Sagussan-born Kyushu native pushes the sheets back as she  
looks outside. Full moon. Terrific. The first detailed dream she had about  
her homeworld since her coming to Earth, and she had to wake up before her  
seducer could identify herself. At least her sequential number was clear to  
her, so when the time came, she could reunite with her.  
  
That is, if she decided to return home...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning, everyone!!" Lum calls out as she walks into Shapiro's Ice  
Cream Parlour.  
  
"Good morning, Lum," Abraham Shapiro smiles as he brings up a banana  
split. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Oh, fine," the Oni sits down at the counter, placing her lunch on the  
table. "Last few days, then it's off to Oshika for me!"  
  
"You must be happy, Lum-san," Pamanba warily smiles.  
  
Lum glares at the former Mikado hunter, still somewhat angry that  
Pamanba had tried to kill her and her classmates one day. One stun shot from  
the Vosian ruined one of Lum's sailor suits. However, she was mollified by  
Pamanba's decision to desert the Mikado, which became permanent when Lufy  
slaughtered her superiors later at Noa's instigation. "I'm still keeping an  
eye on you, Pamanba!" she snarls.  
  
"Lum!!" Shinobu sighs. "Give it a rest!! Pamanba had no choice! It  
was either fight Nassur-kun or be killed!" She then takes a whiff. "And  
what's that awful smell?!"  
  
"Oh, that's this stuff," Lum reaches into her bag and pulls out a  
covered dish full of fermented vegetables in spicy sauce.  
  
The smell drives Shinobu to her knees. "Ugh! What IS that?!"  
  
"Yanbe-chagh," Lum smiles, replacing the dish in her bag. "Sagussan  
kimch'i. It's always eaten with every meal. Want some?"  
  
"No, thank you!!" Shinobu blanches, pinching her nose. "Gods, who  
taught you how to make that garbage?!"  
  
"Garbage?!" Lum snarls. "This stuff is very traditional on Sagussa. Do  
you know how much Darling likes this stuff?! He ate a whole jarfull of my  
first batch! I have to beat Honey back with a stick to make sure she doesn't  
clean out the rest!!"  
  
"Well, he puts anything into his mouth," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"I'll let that comment go," Lum returns to her banana split.  
  
"Interesting start to the day," Shapiro hums.  
  
The door opens, allowing the guards and their girlfriends to step  
inside. Pamanba quickly fills their orders, then welcomes Mendou and Sil as  
they come in. "'Morning, Lum-chan!" Sil smiles.  
  
"Hi, Sil-chan, Shutaro," Lum beams.  
  
Tomobiki's newest couple sit in a private booth. "So it's really  
happened," Shinobu stares at them. "They fell in love."  
  
"That's good," Lum smiles, finishing her split, then opening her dish of  
yanbe-chagh. "I just wonder how Shutaro's parents are going to take it. They  
want him to marry Asuka-chan."  
  
"With her expecting a child with Osooko?" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"I know," Lum snickers. "And with Tobimaro and Ryooko poised to marry  
Yuukiki and Reigi, there's no way out for their parents."  
  
"Well, I guess peace won't come soon for them."  
  
"Who says peace has to come via marriage?" Lum shrugs.  
  
The door then opens as Mie walks in. Everyone turns to stare at the  
Kyushu native...she had returned from her trip to Yame...then quickly turn  
away, seeing the hungry, vicious look on her face. She walks up to the  
counter, then sits beside Lum. The Oni essays a friendly smile. "H-hi,  
Mie-chan. You're looking okay."  
  
Mie evenly stares at Lum, then seeing the yanbe-chagh, grabs two  
chopsticks, then dips into the dish. Everyone watches as she demolishes what  
is left in the proverbial blink of an eye! "She's got to have a cast-iron  
stomach if she can swallow that!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"Hey, that's my snack!" Lum cries out.  
  
"Delicious," Mie mutters as she hands the bowl back.  
  
Lum stares at the empty bowl. "Um...glad you liked it."  
  
Mie then stares at Pamanba. "Hey, you!!! C'mere!!!"  
  
"Can I help you?" the Vosian walks up to her...  
  
...then before anyone could react, is caught in an arm-lock, Mie  
applying brutal pressure to Pamanba's shoulder. "I just heard what you did to  
Lum-chan while I was down with the cold!!" the Kyushu native lowers her voice  
to a gutteral whisper. "I don't like it when my friends get hurt! You better  
thank what lucky stars you have that I wasn't there that day, because if I  
was..." she takes a knife and gently traces it across Pamanba's throat,  
"...you'd've had no chance to dessert from your friends!! Don't do it  
again!!"  
  
She lets Pamanba go, then pulls out a sandwich and begins to eat it.  
The former huntress quickly scrambles away, putting as much distance between  
her and Mie as possible. Everyone stares at Mie, including Shapiro. Of all  
of Lum's classmates, this one was the oddest of the lot, for to the Vosian  
observer, she was completely shrouded by riddles and mystery.  
  
Everyone said she was just a hick country girl from Kyushu, the first  
woman ever to truly befriend Ataru Moroboshi shortly after she arrived in  
Tomobiki. That was just part of the story. Rumour had it that Mie was also a  
crack pilot, having helmed the "Renegade" on a couple of missions, as well as  
was involved in the Shingetsu disaster and the Spirit War. She was  
overprotective of Lum, keeping the Oni free of the influences of her  
classmates. If you were on Mie's good side, fine. If you were on her bad  
side, you were courting a lengthy stay in a hospital; her fighting prowess, as  
she just demonstrated, easily put her in Nassur's category.  
  
"Mie, are you okay?" Lum gently prods.  
  
Mie sighs. "No, I'm not fine," she leans on her elbows. "I haven't  
been feeling well since I got back from Yame."  
  
"Catch a cold again?"  
  
"Nyaa!" Mie shakes her head. "Just a strange dream I keep having since  
I returned from there."  
  
"Dream!" Lum looks very concerned. Dreams she had about Noa, the  
Sagussans and the Cyborg version of Ataru heralded the coming of the Spirit  
War. "Nothing bad, I hope."  
  
"Actually, they're okay...just damn mysterious," Mie muses. "Some girl  
tries to seduce me, saying we're going to be back together again soon...but I  
always wake up before I hear her name."  
  
"Well, I hope she's a pretty girl," Lum smiles.  
  
"Oh, that she is!" Mie chortles, deciding that Lum had heard enough for  
now. Although she had long sensed Lum's growing knowledge of Sagussa...which  
had to have started when Noa and her friends had come down the day of the  
Spirit War...Mie had hesitated on telling her friend the truth about herself.  
Partially, because Mie feared losing Lum's friendship. She really had no idea  
how Lum would take the impending approach of Ataru's destiny; she had never  
psi-probed Lum deep enough to learn that answer.  
  
Also, Mie's own amnesia kept her tongue still. Mie Seikou was the type  
of girl who, when she opened up, gave it to people honestly and forthrightly.  
It galled her that it took the Sagussans twelve years to catch up with her.  
Did they think she was dead? Did her bond-mate think she was dead? Did Mie  
really have a home?  
  
"Hey, Mie-chan!" Lum's voice cuts through her thoughts.  
  
"What is it, Lum-chan?" Mie blinks, staring at the Oni.  
  
"Boy, you're really out of it today," Lum looks concerned. "Do you want  
to see Sakura-sensei or Ashin-san?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Mie shakes her head, stretching herself. "I always  
have Mom and all her herbal cures to go back to."  
  
"Well, that's good," Lum sighs. "But remember one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to be your second at your handfasting!"  
  
Mie nods, smiling. "Deal!"  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"How did you finagle Lufy and Catty into taking our place as the Duty  
*Daishi'cha?!*" Hotaru quizzically demands as she relaxes in the shipmistress'  
chair of Warpshuttle 100, the image of Earth growing before them as they sweep  
into orbit.  
  
Makoto sighs, powering back the impulse drive as she looks back. "They  
felt guilty because they didn't say anything about Mie being alive in the  
first place," the Yehisrite-born First Fleet watchmistress growls. "I can't  
believe Noa! How dare she say nothing about Mie living all these years on  
Earth, especially to me?! I've just as much right to know about your twin  
sister as you do!"  
  
"They were probably afraid that Reinoevan would find out," Hotaru  
explains. Save for being physically a year younger thanks to cryogenic  
suspension as well as having raven-black hair, the Terran-born defence force  
nurse would be an exact physical double of Mie. "And I suppose I'm glad for  
it. I want you to be *Ashoi'cha's marei'cha,* not Rei!"  
  
Makoto blushes at her watchmate's comment. "Thanks, Hotaru.  
C'mon...let's boogie it down. I've waited twelve years for this!"  
  
The two head off the bridge...  
  
* * *  
  
Students happily stream toward Tomobiki High School as the  
fourth-to-last day in the term begins. Exams are finished and the college  
entrance rolls have been posted for September commencement, many are already  
looking forward to a final bout of cram school before continuing their  
education elsewhere. Nostalgia is in the air as people look around, wondering  
when next they would see this place. Lum and Mie walk up together. "So when  
did Supersnob get a hold of his latest little squeeze?" the Kyushu native  
inquires.  
  
"Oh, you were down south when Sil came by," the Oni smiles. "She came  
to ask me to become Uru's empress!"  
  
Mie faints! "What?!! What did you say?!"  
  
"I told her to stuff it and leave me alone!" Lum snorts. "I've got  
other ideas about how I want my life to unfold!"  
  
"Good for you, Lum-chan!" Mie sighs, then a lost look crosses her face.  
"I wish I knew what was going to happen to me next."  
  
"Don't give up hope, Mie-chan," Lum looks sympathetic. "If you want,  
come move up and live with Darling and I!"  
  
"We'll consider it," Mie smiles. *If we don't all move to Sagussa  
first,* she mentally adds.  
  
A hoverscooter is heard, followed by the flap of wings. "Hi, Lum-chan!  
Hi, Mie-onee-chan!!" Ten-chan's voice calls out.  
  
The two turn to see Ten-chan lower his hoverscooter to the ground.  
Landing beside him is Alphonse, Noa's sandpanther. "Hi, Ten-chan," Lum  
smiles. "Making sure Alphonse gets some exercise?!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" the young Oni smiles, floating up to his cousin's eye level.  
"Noa-onee-chan said I can keep an eye on him down here while you're still  
waiting to move up north to be with Ataru."  
  
"Oh, that's good," Lum smiles, then blinks. "Eh?!"  
  
Delighted purrs echo from Alphonse's lips as Mie rubs her face into the  
fleshy part of the sandpanther's neck. The two Onis stare at this curious  
scene as Mie straightens herself, letting out a sigh. "Ah, fuzz therapy!" the  
Kyushu native hums. "Always works!"  
  
She heads into the school. "Is she okay?!" Ten-chan stares at Lum.  
"I've never seen Mie-onee-chan act like that before!"  
  
"She's been having bad dreams lately," a pensive look crosses Lum's  
face. Why did Mie's actions with Alphonse look so familiar? Noa and Honey  
acted the same way with the sandpanther; she had seen it a half-dozen times  
since they came to stay with Ataru. Mie would not know how to do  
that...unless she was...  
  
"Are you okay?!" Ten-chan stares at Lum.  
  
Lum blinks, looking at her cousin. "You know something, Ten-chan. I  
just had the weirdest feeling about Mie-chan."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That's she's a *daishi'cha!*"  
  
Alphonse growls an affirmative response; he knew a Sagussan when he  
smelt one, especially one who could rub her face against his fur like that!  
"Mie-onee-chan a Sagussan?!" Ten-chan stares at Lum. "First of all, what  
would she be doing here?! All of them should be still on Sagussa except  
Noa-onee-chan and Honey-onee-chan!"  
  
Lum hums. "That should be true, but I did hear a rumour in the  
Dreamscape one day about one of the *daishi'cha* having been missing twelve  
years ago, just after Darling visited Sagussa. I never thought about that  
until now, to be honest with you."  
  
"Twelve years ago?!" Ten-chan blinks. "Oh, brother, if she's got family  
back there, they must be worried sick about her!"  
  
"True," Lum nods. "And Mie's not the type to abandon people like that.  
Something's wrong here. I better find out what it is."  
  
"Should I tell Noa-onee-chan?" Ten-chan inquires.  
  
"Yes," Lum nods. "Darling, too."  
  
"Right! C'mon, Alphonse!!"  
  
Ten-chan and Alphonse take off for the Moroboshi home. Lum stares at  
the school and the living mystery now inside. If Mie was a *daishi'cha,* the  
proof would be on the back of her thighs, hidden by her skirt: a sequential  
tattoo composed of Sagussan numbers. James, the Chamber of Eternity's central  
computer, did that so that he could quickly identify the *daishi'cha* since  
there were so many of them.  
  
But if Mie was really a Sagussan, what was she doing on Earth?...unless  
she did not remember who and what she was. Amnesia was a possibility; Mie was  
an honest person with her close friends, especially Lum. It went totally  
against her nature to keep a secret like that. If so, help was needed right  
away. If Mie's dreams hinted that she had a bond-mate waiting for her back  
home, Lum had no idea what could happen...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, here we are!" Makoto smiles after she and Hotaru had beamed down  
in a back alley some distance from Tomobiki High School, carrying backpacks  
filled with emergency gear. Makoto also had a bandage covering her tattoo.  
"Let's go find Mie!"  
  
"Right!" Hotaru looks down at herself, clearly displeased. Both are now  
dressed in blue jeans and heavy plaid shirts in lieu of their duty uniforms.  
"Lyna's Soul, I look ridiculous in this thing! How could *Ashoi'cha*  
recognize me when I'm in this?! If Setsuna saw me dressed like this, I'd die  
of embarrassment!!"  
  
"Hey, do you think I like wearing this?!" Makoto points at her bandaged  
tattoo. "Besides, if we showed up in uniforms, every spy in this dump'd  
recognize us and who knows what'd happen to Ataru-sama!"  
  
"True," Hotaru sighs. "Let's go find her!! I'm as nervous as a long-  
tailed sandpanther in a room full of rocking chairs!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Makoto nods as the two head down a street. They are quick  
to notice the last few students racing off toward school. "Hey, those're the  
uniforms Lum-san's schoolmates wear," she points. "Let's follow them!"  
  
Hotaru nods...then both jolt as a frightened scream echoes from behind  
them. They spin around to see Ayanba Onsen fearfully staring at them, her  
eyes wide with confusion and horror. "Wh-what s-sort of n-no-waves a-are  
y-you...?!" the former Most Perfect stammers, pointing warily at the two  
Sagussans.  
  
Hotaru and Makoto stare at the Vosian, then at each other. "Makoto, you  
don't suppose this could be one of those spies who tried to hurt the Other  
sometime ago?" the nurse inquires.  
  
"Maybe," Makoto growls, icily eyeing Ayanba.  
  
"Get away from me, you devils!!!" she races away.  
  
The Sagussans stare quizzically at each other, then shrug and head off  
toward Tomobiki High School...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why couldn't they just allow us to stay home instead of making us come  
to school right up to graduation?" Shinobu yawns as everyone gathers in study  
hall.  
  
"Well, at least we can relax now that exams are done," Momoe stretches  
herself, then stares at Mie, at a table by herself, a turbulent look on her  
face. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she stares at her classmates. "What's  
with Mie?"  
  
"Who knows," Paama warily eyes the Kyushu native. "She's been grumpy  
all morning."  
  
"You should've seen what she almost did to Pamanba," Shinobu shudders.  
"I'm glad that Mie wasn't around when Pamanba came into class that day. She  
would've been carted out in a coffin."  
  
"I guess she must be feeling lonely now that Lum is heading up to  
Ataru," Kumiko muses.  
  
Lum flies in at that time. "Mie-chan!" she calls out.  
  
Mie brightens up a bit, giving the Oni a faint wave as Lum lands in  
front of her. "Something *is* wrong!" Natsuko hisses. "Mie's always more  
emotional when she greets Lum!"  
  
"I hope Lum finds out what's going on soon," Kakugari gulps. "At her  
worst, Mie's more vicious than Ataru as the Cyborg!"  
  
A teleport beam interrupts their thoughts as a familiar form dressed in  
a silver school uniform, a tiger-striped cummerbund around his waist, appears  
beside Lum! In a flash, he takes the Oni's hand in his own. "Lum-sama, is  
this true?!" he demands.  
  
Shocked, Lum lets go with a violent blast of lightning! When she  
catches her breath, she then looks enraged. "Oogi?!! What are you doing back  
here?!! I thought I told you to stay on Phentax Two!!"  
  
"Oh, what's HE doing here?!" Shinobu's eyes roll.  
  
The Niphentaxian president shrinks back, staring Lum in the eye. "Is  
this true, Lum-sama?! My observers report that you are now planning to leave  
the Holy City to live with the Great Evil!! How could you allow him to  
deceive you like that?!!"  
  
"Look, stupid, for the last time, Darling is NOT evil!!" she snarls at  
Oogi. "I'm going up there, I'm going to marry Darling and we're going to live  
happily ever after!! And if you keep bothering me about this, I'll LET  
Darling do to Phentax Two what he did to Phentax Twelve!!!"  
  
"So!!" Oogi growls, his eyes ablaze. "He IS responsible for the  
mindless slaughter of five million colonists!! How could you allow him to go  
unpunished for such a crime against your faithful and loyal servants, Lum-  
sama?!"  
  
Lum moans. When Oogi got like this, there was little she could do to  
snap him back to what was "normal" for a Niphentaxian. Mie stands up,  
hungrily eyeing Oogi. "Look, jerkoid, why don't you take the hint and get  
lost?!!" she grabs the Niphentaxian by the collar, lifting him off his feet.  
"If you don't split, I'll send you back in a body bag since I'm in a very  
lousy mood today and I just elected you as my punching bag!!!"  
  
"Do your worst, Mie!" Megane laughs.  
  
"Unhand me, witch!!" Oogi protests. "Guards!!!"  
  
A dozen Niphentaxian guards teleport out of nowhere, dogpiling the  
surprised Mie before she could react. "Mie-chan!!" Lum gasps.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eh?!!" Makoto blinks as a psychic flash bolts into her mind as she and  
Hotaru were about to walk onto the school grounds. "Oh, Lyna, no!! Mie's in  
trouble!!!"  
  
With a battle cry, the *pirpirsiw'r*-turned-*daishi'cha* races for the  
school building. "Makoto, wait!!" Hotaru gasps, then moans as she runs after  
the watchmistress. "Damn, why now?!"  
  
* * *  
  
In study hall, a half-dozen guards are sprawled on the floor as Mie  
continues to spar with those still standing. Oogi is holding Lum back from  
helping her classmate. "Don't, Lum-sama!" the president pleads. "This dark  
angel of the Great Evil must be subdued if you are to be safe!!"  
  
"Whose going to save me from you?!!" the Oni snarls, giving him another  
dose of her powers.  
  
Oogi looks utterly ecstatic, his grip on Lum tightening. "Oh, to be  
bathed in the Great Lum's Holy Lightning is such an transcendental  
experience!" he deliriously moans.  
  
"This guy really DOESN'T have a life!!" Chibi shudders.  
  
"And he looks like me?!" Mendou looks insulted.  
  
"Hey, I can use some help here!!" Mie clobbers another guard.  
  
An explosion answers her!! One of the side walls collapses. Everyone  
jolts back in shock as a dark figure carrying what looks like a pump-action  
shotgun walks through the smoke. Makoto's face clears the mist as she angrily  
eyes the Niphentaxians assaulting the woman she loves. "***HANDS OFF MY  
BOND-MATE, YOU KIMEI'NE!!!!!!***" she bellows as she opens fire.  
  
Lum and her classmates hit the deck as grenades, knives and a host of  
other weapons storm at the Niphentaxians!! The explosions that follow shake  
the school right to its foundations, alerting Koosei, Sakura and Onsen in the  
Principal's office two floors down. "That was way too much even for Lan!!!"  
the homeroom teacher declares, bolting to his feet. "C'mon!!!"  
  
As the three sprint out of the room, the Principal eyes Kotatsuneko.  
"Ah, such a nice day, isn't it, Kota-chan?"  
  
The cat-ghost nods, warily staring at the ceiling. By that time, the  
last grenade has gone off, filling the study hall with smoke and burning  
debris. "Shit, who does that girl think she is?!" Shinobu coughs as she opens  
the window to vent the fumes. "John Rambo?!!"  
  
"Rambo, move over!!!" Megane gasps.  
  
As the smoke clears, Oogi shakes his head. "What hit me...?"  
  
A hand grabs the president by the throat, boosting him up and slamming  
him against a wall, the gaping muzzle of an Urban Assault Cannon now inches  
from his nose! By that time, Lum has emerged from the dissipating smoke to  
see Makoto poised to finish Oogi off. "Makoto...?!" Lum gasps, recognizing  
the Yehisrite-born watchmistress from a psi-picture she saw in a visit to  
Usagi's dreamsite.  
  
"Awaiting your orders, ma'am," Makoto evenly declares.  
  
Lum sighs, pointing down. "Put him down."  
  
The Sagussan looks disappointed. "Aw..."  
  
"Be creative when you do it," the Oni suggests, winking.  
  
Makoto then icily smiles. "Yes, ma'am!!"  
  
Everyone fearfully watches as Makoto unleashes all sorts of physical  
tortures on Oogi, so grotesque that even the writers have trouble visualizing  
them! Finally, after the president's pained screams have died away, Makoto  
sweetly smiles at Lum. "He's down."  
  
"Creative," Lum laughs. "I'll mention it to Darling."  
  
"Thanks, ma'am," Makoto respectfully bows.  
  
"Lum, you know this person?!" Shinobu stares at the Oni.  
  
"Ah, this is Makoto," Lum smiles. "As you can guess, she's from  
Sagussa. She's a friend of Usagi's and Ami's, Shinobu."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Shinobu nods. "Welcome to Earth, Makoto-san."  
  
"Thanks," Makoto smiles. "Usagi and Ami told me about you. You don't  
look half as wild as your reputation makes you."  
  
Shinobu blushes. "Well, I try..."  
  
"I assume that there are no casualties," Hotaru inquires.  
  
Everyone watches as the nurse walk in, medical kit and tricorder at the  
ready. "No, Hotaru; all clear...except for them," Makoto nods at the fallen  
Niphentaxians now scattered around the room.  
  
"Hey, where's Mie?!" Megane looks around.  
  
Makoto turns sheet-white. "Mie?!! Where is she?!!"  
  
"I think *Ashoi'cha's* over there," Hotaru calmly points at a pile of  
wreckage where Mie is sitting.  
  
Makoto freaks as she sees a hand sticking out from under the pile of  
broken desks. "***MIE-CHAN!!!!!!***" she screams, leaping over to tear away  
at the wreckage to get at her bond-mate. "Where are you?!! Speak to me!!!"  
  
Lum blinks as she stares at Makoto, then looks at Hotaru, her mind  
finally registering something the nurse said. "Wait!!! You just said  
*ashoi'cha!!* That means...?!"  
  
"Elder sister," Hotaru smiles, blushing.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone else exclaims.  
  
By that time, the wreckage is cleared off Mie, who is unconscious on the  
floor. "Mie...!" Makoto gasps as she gently reaches down to lift her fellow  
Sagussan into her arms.  
  
Hotaru gasps as she races over to administer aid...just as Mie bolts up,  
belting Makoto over the head! "***YOU IDIOT!!!!!! WHAT IN BUDDHA'S NAME WAS  
ALL THAT ABOUT, BUSTING IN HERE LIKE THAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"Yep," Lum nods, realizing that if Mie did remember her past life, she  
would call on Lyna. "It's amnesia, alright."  
  
"I'm sorry," Makoto yelps, looking contrite. "I felt you being attacked  
and I automatically responded!"  
  
"Well, next time, control yourself...eh?!" Mie's voice drops to a squeak  
as she takes a close look at Makoto.  
  
The watchmistress essays a light smile at the amnesiac pilot. Mie then  
blinks as she turns to see Hotaru kneeling beside her. "Wh-who are y-  
you...?!" she fearfully stammers.  
  
"Oh, you *de'ne!*" Hotaru sighs. "I'm your sister!"  
  
Hearing that, Mie does the most logical thing: she faints! "She took  
that better than I thought," Lum muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Is she alright?!" Sakura wonders as Mie is brought into the nurse's  
station by Makoto and Hotaru.  
  
"She just passed out from the shock of seeing her girlfriend and her  
sister again," Lum announces as she follows the watchmistress and the nurse  
inside, her classmates right behind her. "I'm sure she'll be out of it soon."  
  
"Sister...?" Sakura stares curiously at Hotaru, then at Makoto.  
"Girlfriend?! Who are these people?!"  
  
"They're Mie-chan's people," a voice speaks from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turns to see Tamiko Seikou standing there. "What?!" Shinobu  
blinks, still trying to comprehend what has just been revealed. "What are you  
saying, Tamiko?! That Mie...?"  
  
"Is from Sagussa," Makoto supplies.  
  
"But how?!!" Megane demands. "She's just a normal girl!"  
  
"A normal girl who can pilot starships, not to mention figure out how to  
do time-warps, and is way stronger than even Shinobu?!" Ryuunosuke probes,  
staring at her classmate.  
  
Megane considers the point, then nods. "Okay, so she's not so normal!  
How the heck can you say she's from your planet?!"  
  
"Easy," Lum walks over to pull up Mie's skirt, showing the sequential  
tattoo on the back of her thighs. "All of Noa-chan's people have these on the  
back of their legs." Staring at the tattoo, she reads the number.  
"*Daishi'cha* Three-thirty-seven." She then blinks in surprise. "*Tcha!*  
That means Mie's over nine thousand years old, counting all her years in  
cryogenic suspension."  
  
"Nine thousand years old?!!" Shinobu gapes. "No way!!"  
  
"Way," Hotaru nods. "I should know since I'm *Daishi'cha* Three-thirty-  
eight. We were both retrieved by the Gatherer at the same time...actually,  
not too far from here, if I remember correctly."  
  
Everyone looks dazed as they try to assimilate Hotaru's revelation.  
"Okay, okay, so that proves it!" Megane snarls. "So what the hell IS she  
doing here anyway?! Is she a spy?!"  
  
Lum looks incensed, as do Tamiko and Hotaru. "You care to repeat that,  
*ki'shi?!!*" Makoto angrily growls as she grabs Megane by his shirt, her fist  
cocked to send him flying to the moon.  
  
The guards' leader sputters fearfully at the watchmistress' intense  
gaze. "Tamiko-chan, did Mie-chan have amnesia when your parents found her?"  
Lum stares at Mie's adopted sister.  
  
"Uh-huh," Tamiko nods. "Mom and Dad found her in what they thought was  
a lifepod off Tsushima. According to Mom, she had a really nasty concussion;  
it took them a year to get her to be able to talk with some sense of normalcy.  
After that, Mom and Dad just decided to adopt her as part of the family. It  
was no big deal."  
  
"Wow!" Momoe sighs. "Poor Mie."  
  
"But how did Mie live all those years in Yame when her slowed aging  
process would have indicated that she definitely wasn't from around the area?"  
Koosei inquires.  
  
"Hey, everyone knew she was a stranger," Tamiko shrugs. "Just because  
she was from out of town...WAY out of town," she emphasizes, eliciting  
snickers from everyone else, "...didn't mean that we wouldn't accept her. We  
did. No one had any problems with it."  
  
Everyone whistles as they take in what Tamiko said. At that moment, a  
groan escapes Mie's lips. Everyone crowds around her as her eyes flutter  
open. "Where am I...?"  
  
"In the nurse's station, Mie," Sakura smiles. "You okay?"  
  
"I think so," Mie moans as she sits up, then blinking, turns to stare at  
Hotaru. "Wh-who are y-you...?" she stammers.  
  
"I'm your sister," Hotaru blushes, then leans over to embrace Mie. "Oh,  
*Ashoi'cha,* are you okay?!"  
  
"I...I really have a sister...?!" Mie blinks, then growls. "Gee, I wish  
someone who'll remain unnamed would've told me that!"  
  
Her eyes focus on the door, where a contrite Noa now stands, a very  
annoyed Ataru beside her. "Hi, Mie," the former waves.  
  
Lum, Hotaru and Makoto then surround Noa. "You care to give me an  
explanation as to why you kept information about Mie-chan away from me, Noa?!"  
the watchmistress growls, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Considering she's my sister, I had just as much right to know, Noa!"  
the nurse adds, icily eyeing the *ashi'cha*. "Don't forget, you've got a  
physical coming up very soon!"  
  
"And I'd like to know why you kept Mie's identity a secret from me in  
the three months we've been together in the Dreamscape!" the Oni adds, a flash  
of lightning dancing over her body.  
  
Noa remains calm. "Do the words 'Non-Interference Directive' mean  
anything to any of you?!" she gently inquires.  
  
"What about it?!!" Hotaru demands. "Mie is my sister!! The instant she  
was found, I should've been told right away!! She belongs back on Sagussa  
with the rest of us, not here in this tomobiki!!!"  
  
"And what about Mie's family?" Noa stares at Hotaru.  
  
The nurse stops, then turns to see Tamiko standing beside Mie. "Did you  
honestly believe that bringing Mie back to Sagussa," Noa inquires, "...IF she  
WANTS to return to Sagussa, by the way...would have no affect on her sister,  
her brother or her parents?!"  
  
Hotaru falls silent, realizing that Noa has brought up a very important  
point. "Mie is in the same situation as Ataru and Lum," Noa points out. "She  
has obligations on Earth which bear as much weight as her obligations back on  
Sagussa. They have to be respected, Hotaru. If we don't respect them, we're  
just as bad as the people who instigated the Age of Gisan'cha!"  
  
"I understand," the nurse bows.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Tamiko walks over to wrap an arm around Hotaru. "It's  
kind of nice to have an extra sister pop out of the blue like that. Not to  
mention Mie's lover," she gives Makoto an appraising glance. "Shoot, sis, you  
got good taste, you know that?"  
  
Makoto flushes as Mie scratches her head, chuckling. "I guess I  
do...even if I don't remember how I did it!"  
  
"Ah, that's no problem!" Hotaru walks over to her sister's side. "We  
can fix that in about two seconds."  
  
"*Satre'cha?*" Lum inquires.  
  
Hotaru nods. Lum, Ataru, Koosei and Noa step out of the room. Makoto  
turns to everyone else. "Okay, jerks...out!!! Tamiko-san can stay!! This is  
a private affair!!"  
  
"What's going on...?!" Sakura demands...  
  
...before the others find themselves in a pile outside the nurse's  
station, the door slamming shut behind them. "Geez, they didn't have to be so  
rough!" Shinobu grunts.  
  
"*Satre'cha* means 'the refusion,'" Lum explains, essaying a sympathetic  
smile. "Mie-chan must've done *tre'cha* with Hotaru prior to her coming to  
Earth. It's a very precise mind-meld. No one save family and bond-mates can  
be present when this happens. Other people's minds will cloud up the memory  
transfer."  
  
"But why DID Mie come to Earth?!" Shinobu demands.  
  
"No one's really sure, not even Hotaru," Noa sighs. "Mie performed  
*tre'cha* just prior to our return to cryofreeze after Ataru was sent back to  
Earth. The only time people do *tre'cha* is when they sense they could die.  
It's a way of keeping one's *mei'na* alive, passing the memories and  
experiences to the next generation. As for Mie, she never indicated to Hotaru  
why she did it. By the time any of us realized what was going on, it was too  
late; she was gone."  
  
"And with her amnesia when her Gladiator crashed on Earth, I doubt the  
story'll ever be known," Ataru adds.  
  
"Poor Mie-chan," Lum sighs.  
  
A startled cry emits from the nurse's station. Everyone gasps as they  
run to the door, just as it opens to reveal Tamiko. "Tamiko, is Mie...?"  
Shinobu hesitantly inquires.  
  
"See for yourself," Tamiko smiles as she turns to indicate Mie, now in  
Makoto's embrace, the two passionately embracing. Hotaru is nearby, quietly  
putting her medical equipment away.  
  
"Oh, how romantic!" Kumiko swoons.  
  
"C'mon, everyone, let's leave them alone," Ataru tries to usher everyone  
out the door...just as a violent rumble is heard from outside. "What the  
hell's that?!"  
  
"Did Oogi bring friends?!!" Mendou gulps.  
  
Mie and Makoto break apart, annoyed looks crossing their faces. "Oh,  
no...!" the former moans. "Don't tell me..."  
  
"Afraid it is," the latter sighs.  
  
An explosion rips apart the side of the nurse's station, knocking  
everyone over save Hotaru, Mie and Makoto!! As the smoke clears, a lithe  
silver-haired, crimson-eyed Tritonian-born woman in a black combat uniform  
with platoon commander's rank on her shoulder, bearing enough weapons to  
instigate World War Three, emerges. "MIE!!!!!!"  
  
Mie and Makoto turn to the new arrival. "Um...hi, Oai-eieoei," the  
former smiles.  
  
Everyone quickly notices the icy glares Makoto is exchanging with the  
newcomer. "Don't tell me, let me guess," Ataru groans. "She wants to be  
Mie's bond-mate, too...right?!"  
  
"By the looks of it," Lum rolls her eyes.  
  
Sagussa's *daimon'cha* lowers his head. "Why couldn't it be something  
simple...like a thermonuclear war?!" he grumbles...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Mie's Story" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "MIE'S STORY," Mie dreams about a would-be bond-mate from  
her homeworld, Sagussa. That person is *daishi'cha* #61558, Makoto, a  
Yehisrite-born watchmistress from the First Sagussan Fleet who, having heard  
that the woman she loves is still alive, comes to Earth alongside Mie's  
sister, *daishi'cha* #338, Hotaru, a defence fleet nurse. Thanks to her  
dreams, Mie is not in a pleasant mood, as Oogi discovers when the Niphentaxian  
leader tries to talk Lum out of moving to Oshika. When Mie is nearly  
overwhelmed by Oogi's guards, Makoto arrives and literally cleans house (like  
Lufy, she is a former *pirpirsiw'r*). Mie faints when she sees Hotaru and  
Makoto. Recovering in the nurse's station later, Mie is given her memories  
back by Hotaru through *satre'cha* (the refusion). As everyone learns that  
their classmate is a Sagussan, another, *daishi'cha* #10272, bursts in,  
determined to make Mie her bond-mate...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Makoto, Hotaru and the *daishi'cha* who came in just after the amnesiac  
pilot had her memories returned, stand in room 337, their names and sequence  
numbers written on the blackboard. "I'm Makoto, *daishi'cha* #61558 of the  
First Sagussan Fleet," the first bows. "A pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"I'm Hotaru, *daishi'cha* #338, *eii'sagh* of the Sagussan Fleet Medical  
Unit," the second then bows. "Honoured. I'm very pleased to meet my sister's  
friends and classmates."  
  
"I am Reinoevan, *daishi'cha* #10272, first officer of Pathfinder Troop  
Six," the third bows, her hands in a splayed-finger prayer. "I bid you all  
peace, logic and harmony."  
  
"Thank you," Koosei nods. "Now, will you kindly explain why you came  
blasting in like that? I know you have no love for Tomobiki, but that still  
doesn't excuse you from making a mess of this place."  
  
"What did you expect?!" Makoto growls. "Mie was under attack by those  
*kimei'ne* Niphentaxians! I defended my bond-mate!!"  
  
Reinoevan looks very incensed. "YOUR bond-mate?!" she snarls, spinning  
on Makoto. "*Ki'shi!!* You DARE presume she's YOURS?!?!"  
  
"Well, I don't see Mie jumping your bones, *kide'ne!!*" Makoto snarls,  
icily eyeing her rival. "Besides, when she recovered from *satre'cha,* she  
kissed ME!!!! What're you going to do about that?!!"  
  
The whole class trembles as the battle auras growing around Makoto and  
Reinoevan eclipse the classroom. "*Tcha!*" Lum gasps. "Even Nassur-chan  
would be scared of those battle auras!!"  
  
"Ataru-kun, do something!" Shinobu pleads. "They're going to kill each  
other and probably take the school and us with them!!"  
  
"Hey, even the Cyborg and the *saikoo jinseijitsu* aren't crazy enough  
to take on two Sagussans fighting over a bond-mate, especially if one used to  
be a *pirpirsiw'r* and the other's a Pathfinder!" Ataru sheepishly shrugs.  
  
"We're dead!!" Lan gulps.  
  
After a moment, Makoto then slyly stares at Mie. "Mie-chan, it's me you  
want, isn't it?" she coos, sliding onto the teacher's desk, her hand  
unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"She's taking her clothes off!!!" Chibi exclaims.  
  
"They BOTH are!!!" Kakugari moans.  
  
Reinoevan is now slinking against the backboard, her combat jersey  
undone, revealing everything she has. "Don't you want something a little more  
sensual, Mie-chan?" she seductively purrs.  
  
Mie is utterly enthralled. "Lyna's Soul, I never thought Rei loved Mie  
THAT much!!" Hotaru gasps, her face turning a beautiful red as her powers  
sense the psychic assault Makoto and Reinoevan are using on her sister in  
concert with their impromptu strip show. "If I wasn't bonded to Setsuna, I'd  
take them both!!"  
  
"So would I!" Noa gasps, just as awed.  
  
Suddenly, a transporter beam materializes between Mie and her would-be  
lovers a tall, brunette Fukunokami woman dressed in a standard duty jumpsuit  
with light green top, dark green pants and gold trim. "Alright, you sex-  
kittens, that's enough!" she orders.  
  
Makoto and Reinoevan are surprised. "Misato-i'sagh, what are you doing  
here?!!" the latter demands.  
  
"There's a sick woman here and I'm not going to permit you two horny  
little vixens to have your way with her until I've verified her health,"  
Misato growls. "So knock it off with the *mavan'shagh!*"  
  
"Yes, I'sagh," both girls reluctantly nod, clearly disappointed.  
  
Makoto and Reinoevan obediently dress. "I don't believe her!!"  
Ryuunosuke blinks, awed by Misato's ability to handle the situation. "She  
just told them to knock it off and they did! Who is she?! An executioner?!"  
  
"Actually, she's a psychologist," Noa smiles.  
  
An explosion occurs!! "A psychologist?!!" everyone exclaims.  
  
"That's right," the *ashi'cha* nods. "You see, there's a very old  
saying on Sagussa...*Igh te'a i'sagh.*"  
  
"What's that mean?!" Shinobu stares at Lum.  
  
"'Doctors ARE God,'" the Oni translates.  
  
Pleased that Makoto and Reinoevan are controlling themselves, Misato  
turns to see Mie passed out on the floor, blood draining from her nose, a  
delirious look etched on the pilot's face. "Oh, my!" the psychologist  
blushes. "I never thought those two would be THAT good when they tried to  
seduce someone!"  
  
* * *  
  
As Misato, Hotaru and Sakura examine Mie in the nurse's station,  
everyone relaxes in room 337. That is when Oogi staggers in, still bruised  
and bleeding from Makoto's pounding him when she blasted into study hall to  
save Mie. "Lum-sama...?" he moans.  
  
"What's HE doing here?!!" Ataru demands, angered to see the Niphentaxian  
president on Earth.  
  
Startled by Ataru's voice, Oogi screams as he draws his katana, leaping  
to the attack. Before he could get close, however, Makoto and Reinoevan jump  
him. "BASTARD, HANDS OFF ATARU-SAMA!!!!!!"  
  
Oogi then gets a further beating!! "Boy, those girls really are loyal  
to Ataru, aren't they?!" Chibi whistles, awed by their devotion.  
  
"Now I understand why Ataru has to go back to this place," Ryuunosuke  
muses. "He's got to wean those girls from worshipping him like Oogi and his  
pit of morons worship Lum!"  
  
"Lum, were we EVER that bad?!" Megane stares at the Oni.  
  
"Sometimes, you were worse," Lum sympathetically smiles. "But you were,  
despite your libidos going out of control all the time, still my friends.  
That's the difference between you and the likes of him," she then icily glares  
at Oogi, now tied into an imitation pretzel.  
  
The other boys blush. "Wh-where d-did you g-get s-such Amazons f-from,  
y-you d-devil...?!" Oogi grunts as he tries to crawl toward Ataru, the  
determination in his eyes still blazing.  
  
"Actually, these lovely ladies found me," Ataru crosses his arms,  
projecting a triumphant smile. "And with them, I'll finally be able to  
eliminate all the other pains who're standing in the way of my marrying  
Lum...and **you're** atop that list!!" he points at Oogi.  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" Oogi bolts to his feet, miraculously healed and very  
angry. "You dare try to make war against the Holy Church of Lum?!!"  
  
"I never WANTED a church in my name!!!" Lum barks.  
  
Oogi then looks as if he had just been stabbed. "L-lum-s-sama...?!" he  
glances fretfully at the Oni.  
  
"Hey, that reminds me!" Lan snarls as she marches up to Oogi. "Who the  
hell gave you the right to probe into MY personal diaries so you can write  
your stupid holy book, anyway?!!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Shinobu appears on the other side of the president. "And what  
about the entries from MY diary?!!"  
  
"And mine?!!" Mendou partially draws his katana.  
  
"And ours?!!" the guards growl.  
  
"I'm sure Oyuki, Benten and Nassur would be interested in how you got  
their entries, too," Ataru adds, savouring the pain Oogi must now be feeling  
at having his holy icons reject everything the Niphentaxians have constructed  
in Lum's name. "Maybe I should ask one of you ladies to mind-probe this jerk  
to find out," he stares at Noa.  
  
"We'd be more than happy to," the *ashi'cha* beams.  
  
"Who are you?!!" Oogi leaps over to seize Noa's hand. "How could this  
devil of devils enthrall you so?! What magic has he spread over you to make  
you support him in his quest to destroy Lum-sama, the Most Holy of Holies, the  
Supreme Agent of Creation...?!!"  
  
Makoto and Reinoevan pound him into okonomiyaki!!! "Bastard, **Ataru**  
is the Supreme Agent of Creation!!!" the former snarls.  
  
"Apologize to him for your insult!!!" the latter growls.  
  
"Even Memory would back that assertion," Shinobu nods.  
  
"True, true," Megane readily nods, remembering Dark Memory's words about  
the matter in "Return of Memory."  
  
"But you're totally wrong, sir," Noa projects a mirthless smile, shaking  
her head. "You don't understand. We like Lum very much!"  
  
"You do?!!" Oogi appears in front of her, again healed.  
  
"How does he keep doing that?!!" Makoto demands. "He's more resilient  
than we made Ataru!!"  
  
"Of course we do," Noa beams. "Let me demonstrate. Lum!"  
  
"Yes, Noa?!" the Oni flies up to the Sagussan.  
  
Noa then sweeps Lum off her feet, swamping her with a very passionate  
kiss. The whole class let out admiring whoops. Oogi looks ready to either  
die of heart failure or kill. "***HOW DARE YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON THE GREAT  
LUM-SAMA, YOU DISRESPECTFUL WENCH?!?!?!***"  
  
Noa returns a dazed Lum to her feet. "Why, I have more right to do that  
than you ever will!" she smiles.  
  
Oogi spins on Mendou. "Mendou-sama, how could you permit that  
disrespectful dyke to do that to Lum-sama?!!"  
  
"Hey, it's none of my business what Lum does," Mendou hums, then draws  
his katana, moving to make Oogi a head shorter. "And remember this, buster!!!  
My bioroid sister is a lesbian and I don't take too kindly to the idea of  
hearing people like her insulted!!!"  
  
Oogi catches the blade between his hands. "Mendou-sama, how could you  
accept that slave as being a part of your family?!!"  
  
"***WHAT?!?!***" Mendou bellows. "You dare call Shutako-chan a slave?!!  
NO Mendou has been, is, or will ever be a slave, not even if she is a  
bioroid!!! Now apologize for your insult or else they'll be looking for a NEW  
president on Phentax Two!!!"  
  
Ataru blinks as he observes matters. Unlike Otako, herself possessed by  
a cursed controlling orb which had been created by a friend of the Invaders  
who then believed she had not been invited to Lum's baptism party, Oogi was  
what he would term a moderate when it came to listening to orders from Lum or  
any of her "holy company." Now either Oogi had undergone a radical conversion  
or...  
  
"Pistol!" he barks.  
  
Reinoevan passes him a personal defence pistol. Everyone screams as  
Ataru snap-aims and fires, the weapon at full power! Oogi is hit by the blast  
in the chest, then literally falls apart into a blob of flesh-like gelatin.  
People stare at what is left of the "president," then stare at Ataru. "I  
thought as much," Ataru hands the pistol back to the pathfinder. "That wasn't  
Oogi."  
  
Makoto kneels, science tricorder in hand. "You're right, Ataru," she  
hums as she takes a scan. "This is some sort of proto-life creature!"  
  
"What's that?!" Shinobu exclaims.  
  
"An allasomorphic biodroid which can make itself look like anything or  
anyone on command," Lum explains. "I never thought the Niphentaxians advanced  
that far in genetic engineering!"  
  
"They probably stole it from the Avalonians," Makoto sighs. "The same  
concept is used in creating solid bioroids; just throw in some extra  
chromosomes and controlling proteins which de-stabilize the biodroid's cells  
into becoming malleable on command."  
  
"So Oogi's testing the waters," Megane muses.  
  
"What do you mean, Aisuru?" Lum stares at the guards' leader.  
  
"Lum, that thing just insinuated that there were Niphentaxian observers  
on Earth," Megane reminds her. "Which means he must be now aware of what's  
happening to you, not to mention all of us."  
  
"We got our girlfriends," Paama adds.  
  
"As have I my fiancee," Mendou grimly notes.  
  
"Plus your leaving Tomobiki for Oshika," Shinobu stares at Lum. "He  
probably even knows of Noa's arrival."  
  
"Oh, wonderful," the Oni slaps her forehead.  
  
"Lum, you've had your scanners attuned to sweeping Tomobiki for  
Niphentaxian lifesigns since that incident with the Avalonians, haven't you?"  
Noa curiously stares at her bond-mate.  
  
"Yes! So's Lan!"  
  
Lan nods. "What are you saying, Noa?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"I'm saying that whatever agents Oogi has here are the same type of  
being as this delightful creature," the *ashi'cha* indicates the fallen  
proto-life being. "Trained and obedient watchdogs who can't be detected by  
life scanners unless they're specifically programmed to look for their type of  
DNA...and until now, hidden because we never considered that they'd be here."  
  
"Great!!" Megane snarls. "So how do we get rid of them...oh, no...!" a  
horrorstruck look then crosses his face.  
  
"What is it, Aisuru-kun?" Chibi stares at the guards' leader.  
  
"What about Tan-chan?!!" Megane demands. "What will happen to her if  
Oogi finds out that I'm dating her?!"  
  
"She'll be probably assassinated," Lum warns. "Ditto with Sil, Aijooa,  
Yasashii and Kenmei. After all, the one thing Oogi and his lunatics fear  
above all others is our getting out of our so-called 'roles' within the  
precepts of the Church of Lum."  
  
Mendou and the guards faint! "ASSASSINATED?!?!?!"  
  
"Relax," Ataru cuts in. "We can stop this."  
  
"How?!!" Megane spins on his former classmate. "You can defend yourself  
at least!! Tan-chan and the others can't!!!"  
  
"They can be protected," Ataru calmly replies, then turns to Reinoevan.  
"Rei, you said you were from a pathfinder troop, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she nods.  
  
"Where are your troop-mates?"  
  
"Back on Sagussa, sir."  
  
"Then what are they doing there?!" Ataru snaps. "I've got a job for  
them! Get them down here...and I mean YESTERDAY!!!!"  
  
"Yessir!!!" Reinoevan snaps a salute, then runs off.  
  
Lum and Noa stare concernedly at Ataru. "You want to bring all of  
Pathfinder Six here?!" the Oni stammers. "Darling, Priss is part of that  
troop! She's just as bad as Lufy!!"  
  
"Then let's bring Lufy, too!" Ataru shrugs. "Hell, let's get every  
*pirpirsiw'r* on Sagussa down here if that'll do the trick!"  
  
With that, he heads out. Lum and Noa moan. "Lyna's Soul, he sure  
believes in overkill, doesn't he?" the *ashi'cha* muses. "'Bring all the  
*pirpirsiw'r*,' he states. Does he realize how many that is?"  
  
"Let's see," the Oni hums as she tries to remember names. "Lufy, Score,  
Aminobishoojo, Priss, Angel, Kaori, Yookihi..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, you seem to be in pretty good shape for someone whose been  
suffering from amnesia for twelve years," Misato muses as she pulls her hand  
away from Mie's face. "At least the *satre'cha* was executed properly. No  
trace of Hotaru's mind in yours."  
  
"I'sagh!" Hotaru blushes at the doctor's unspoken compliment. "I am  
trained in mental-restoration duties, remember?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Misato sighs, smiling. "Well, you've got quite the  
decision ahead of you, Mie. I don't envy your present position. I'll stay  
here if you want some advice."  
  
"Thanks, Misato," Mie nods.  
  
Misato and Sakura then step out of the office to allow Mie to have a  
chance to be alone with Hotaru. "What do you mean that Mie has a big choice  
ahead of her?" the latter stares at the former.  
  
"She has two options ahead of her," the psychologist sighs. "She can  
elect to remain here on Earth with her adopted family. Or she can return to  
Sagussa and resume her life as a *daishi'cha.*"  
  
"I thought it would be an automatic choice," Sakura muses. "Returning  
Mie to Sagussa."  
  
"For us, it's a little different," Misato muses. "Mie was born here in  
her previous existence, hence she can fit reasonably well on Earth. She has  
in fact fitted quite well in Terran society, first in Yame with her family and  
close friends, then here in Tomobiki. Her lifespan may present future  
psychological problems when her family dies out before she physically ages  
past twenty-five Earth years, but there are long-lived races living throughout  
the local cluster."  
  
"What if she returns to Sagussa?" Sakura inquires. "Given her piloting  
skills, she has to belong to your defence force."  
  
"She does," Misato nods. "She'll be welcome back, although knowing her  
commanding officer, there will be an investigation as to why she came to Earth  
twelve years ago. It's just a formality; she'll be let off the hook due to a  
host of medical reasons, plus lack of hard evidence. Once she gets back into  
the routine, not to mention obtaining a bond-mate, she'll be back into the  
swing of things. In fact, Mie will possess quite an advantage over the rest  
of us. She's been raised by a loving and caring family. We were all  
programmed by two very highly advanced, sentient computers...which wasn't  
enough since we never learned how to properly emote, hence our need to have  
contact with Ataru twelve years ago. I can easily guess that her home will be  
the warmest hearth for her future family on Sagussa."  
  
"But the choice is hers, right?"  
  
"Naturally," Misato nods. "Hotaru won't agree with me since she is  
Mie's sister. Ditto with Makoto and Rei since they're in love with Mie and  
can't see themselves moving to Earth just to be with her. And Lyna only knows  
how Mie's family here would take to the idea of moving to Sagussa. But in the  
end, it has to be Mie's decision."  
  
"Poor girl," Sakura sighs. "She'll be hurt either way..."  
  
* * *  
  
At the end of the day, everyone streams out of Tomobiki High School for  
home. Mie, Hotaru, Tamiko and Suzume walk out together, Makoto and Misato  
trailing them. "Well, we might as well get you introduced to Mom and Dad,"  
Mie stares at her twin sister.  
  
"I hope our parents are ready for this," Suzume sighs, giving the  
psychologist an appraising eye.  
  
"My, you seem to be keen on some dirty thoughts," Misato hums, dressed  
in civilian clothes so as to not draw attention to herself.  
  
"Suzume-chan's always been a little too ecchi for my tastes," Tamiko  
hums, then longingly stares at Misato. "But I can see what makes you so  
attractive, Sensei."  
  
"Sorry...already taken," Misato blushes.  
  
"Pity," Tamiko muses.  
  
"My, we should talk, eh, sis?!" Mie glares at Tamiko.  
  
Hotaru laughs. Moments later, the group reaches the Seikou house. Mie  
blinks as her powers sense other Sagussans inside. "Are you the only people  
who came here?!" she quizzically stares at Hotaru and Makoto.  
  
"Oh, no," Hotaru blushes. "We sent our shuttle back to pick up some  
friends who wanted to see you."  
  
"Right," Mie sighs. *You're playing dirty, sis!*  
  
Just as they arrive, the door opens and Aminobishoojo looks out. "Well,  
there you are!!!" the *pirpirsiw'r*-born armourer steps out to embrace Mie.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Mie!! C'mon in! Everyone's waiting for  
you!!"  
  
"Setsuna-chan!" Hotaru smiles as she sees her bond-mate, a tall green-  
haired Oni who also works at the Fleet Medical Unit.  
  
"Everyone's here, Hotaru!" Setsuna embraces Hotaru.  
  
Mie stares at the living room, now decorated for a party. A banner  
marked WELCOME HOME, MIE! in Japanese and Sagussan hangs from one wall. A  
virtual feast lavishly prepared by Hotaru's and Setsuna's friends is laid out  
on the table. In the middle of it, surrounded by a half-dozen *daishi'cha*  
fashionably dressed in Terran clothes, are her parents, now enjoying the  
company of Mie's countrywomen. "Hey, there's the guest of honour!" Usagi  
leaps up, running over to embrace Mie. "It's so good to see you again, Mie!!  
We missed you so much!"  
  
"I wish I could reciprocate that," Mie blushes.  
  
The Terran-born zoologist shrugs. "Understandable. Don't be sad,  
though. If you do come back, you'll never be alone."  
  
Hotaru shudders, a resentful look crossing her face at Usagi's comment.  
Setsuna's hand steadies her. Mie glances briefly at her sister, realizing  
that while Hotaru may be adamant on the idea of Mie going back to Sagussa, her  
friends freely and happily acknowledged that Mie had a right to choose her own  
destiny. "Well, since we're all here, we might as well dig in," Mie blushes.  
  
The other Sagussans let out a cheer. "Hey, we're not all here yet!"  
Setsuna declares. "Ataru-sama, Lum-san, Noa and Honey still have to come."  
  
"Oh, I sent Luna out to find them," Usagi beams.  
  
"She found us!!" Lum's voice calls out.  
  
The *daishi'cha* emit squeals on seeing Ataru as he comes in with Lum,  
Noa and Honey behind him. "Hi, guys," Mie walks over to embrace her friends.  
"Some surprise party, eh?"  
  
"Hotaru-chan must be going overboard trying to persuade you to come  
back," Lum whispers as they embrace.  
  
"She is, isn't she?" Mie hums, then shrugs. "Well, I can't wait to see  
what Rei might have in mind when she shows up later."  
  
"I don't envy you your decision, Mie," Ataru chuckles as he gets swamped  
by Usagi's and Ami's embraces. "Ooof!! Hi, girls!"  
  
"Hey, couldn't we invite some other guys around here?!" a blonde-haired  
Vosian Mie recognizes as *daishi'cha* #86582, a warsuit pilot, inquires. "I  
wouldn't mind getting started on my first kid!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Minako?!" Usagi rubs her cheek against  
Ataru's. "We got THE man right here!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Lum threateningly growls. "If anyone's going to have Darling's  
first child, it's going to be ME!!!!"  
  
"Just kidding!" Usagi smirks, waving the angry Oni down.  
  
Everyone laughs, then the Sagussans tense. "What is it?!" Lum looks  
concerned.  
  
"Just some more guests arriving," Hotaru announces as she opens the  
door. "Hi, everyone! C'mon in!!"  
  
The six members of Pathfinder Troop Six stream in, dressed in civilians  
but visibly armed. *Really covering your bases this time, aren't you, sis?!*  
Mie sighs as she greets everyone.  
  
"Hey, hotshot, how's it going?!" a brown-haired Yehisrite with a musical  
note tattoo on her cheek that Mie recognizes as *daishi'cha* #22860, comes up  
to slap Mie in the back, nearly driving the hapless pilot to her knees. "I'm  
Priss now. Nice to see you again!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Priss," Mie grunts as she knocks the kink out of  
her back. "I see you're as friendly as ever."  
  
Ataru walks over. "Which one of you is the commander?"  
  
"I am, sir," a brunette Seishin woman stands at attention. "Troop  
Commander Sylia, *daishi'cha* #76073, at your service."  
  
"Good," Ataru nods, smiling. "Try not to drink too much tonight, girls.  
I'll need all of you tomorrow morning if we're going to flush out all of  
Oogi's little robot spies."  
  
"Hey, we can take it," Priss laughs.  
  
"Yeah!!" a brunette Fukunokami with her hair cut in flowing bangs to her  
collars snorts. "You fight better drunk!"  
  
"Up yours, Linna!" Priss threateningly growls as she moves to walk over  
to join Makoto. "Why don't you pillow Nene there!"  
  
"I think I will," Linna hums, scooping the red-haired Ellsian  
communications expert. "C'mon, Nene!! Let's get physical!"  
  
Everyone save Sylia laughs. A touch of annoyance is on the troop  
commander's face, as if she personally does not approve of two of her troopers  
being bond-mates. "Speaking of which, Rei," an Oni with strawberry-blonde  
hair stares at Mie's would-be lover. "Care to cut a rug?"  
  
"No, thanks, Asuka," Reinoevan dismisses her with a wave, a touch of  
fear in her eyes. "I've got other things on my mind."  
  
With that, she walks over to join Mie. Asukanoevan glares at her  
troopmate with a mixture of anger and anguish. "Seems to me Rei's got someone  
interested in her," Ataru whispers to Lum.  
  
"*Tcha!*" the Oni nods, watching Asukanoevan place herself down beside  
Minako and her bond-mate Rei, a brunette Aimaiyite who also is a warsuit  
pilot. "By the looks of it, Rei doesn't seem too hot about letting Asuka get  
at her. In fact, I'd swear that Rei's a little intimidated by Asuka."  
  
"Sort of like the way Ataru was with you before the Spirit War, Lum,"  
Noa notes. "I wonder why. I know Rei and Mie have been friends since Rei  
became a *daishi'cha,* but I distinctly remember that Mie was always closer to  
Makoto."  
  
"Maybe Rei's trying to use Mie to get Asuka away from her," Honey hums,  
then looks at Noa and Lum. "Then again, Sylia would agree to Rei and Mie  
coming together. She doesn't like the idea of people under her command having  
relationships with each other. Could get real messy if they get into a tight  
spot and there'd be no one around for anyone to perform *tre'cha.*"  
  
"True," Lum nods as the doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get it!!" Tamiko calls out as she opens the door, then smiles.  
"Hi, everyone! C'mon in!! We're just getting started!"  
  
Ataru and Lum turn to see a lot of their classmates stream in. Mendou  
and the guards come with their girlfriends, Shinobu comes with Pamanba, Lan is  
by herself and Ryuunosuke is with Nagisa. "What is SHE doing here?!" the Oni  
threateningly growls, projecting a laser-like stare at Pamanba.  
  
The Vosian fearfully leaps behind Shinobu. "Lum, will you cut it out?!"  
Ataru's former girlfriend snaps. "Give Pamanba a chance!"  
  
"Yeah, right!!" Lum snorts as she proceeds to sample the food.  
  
"Boy, Lum can sure carry a grudge, can't she?!" Pamanba sighs.  
  
"Give her time, Pamanba," Shinobu looks sympathetic, then blinks on  
seeing the Sagussans. "Wow!! I didn't realize Mie had all these friends  
waiting for her back on Sagussa!"  
  
Everyone comes in to greet everyone else. People immediately come over  
to try the food. "Wow, who cooked all this?!" Megane blinks on seeing the  
variety of meats, soups and what look like potatoes.  
  
"We all did," Setsuna walks up to refill her plate with strips of  
broiled marinated meat similar to beef. "All of us know how to cook so we all  
pitched in before we came here to throw the party. Try it!"  
  
Guests quickly dig in, then file their way to the middle of the living  
room where they join everyone else. People quickly notice the attention  
Makoto and Reinoevan are trying to heap on Mie. "Don't you think that's a  
little too dangerous this early in the game?" Ataru whispers to Misato.  
"Mie's got to decide what to do with herself before she considers which one to  
take as her bond-mate."  
  
"Well, Hotaru's as headstrong as her sister, and she is quite determined  
to bring Mie back to Sagussa," the psychologist notes, taking down a dish of  
what looks like turkey meat.  
  
Ataru shrugs, then nibbles away on his plate of yanbe-chagh mixed with  
fried hogh-kyi. The Terrans, having been repulsed by the pungent odor the  
fermented dish produces, stare as he enjoys the dish like it was ramen or  
beefbowl. "He's actually eating that stuff?!" Shinobu gapes.  
  
"His taste buds must've been wiped out when Lum tried to force him to  
eat some of her early concoctions," Tanoshii muses.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Lum growls.  
  
Usagi then appears in front of Ataru, a plate of her personal yanbe-  
chagh in hand. "Here, Ataru! Try mine!!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Usagi!" Rei shoves the zoologist away. "Ataru-sama  
gets to try mine first!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!" Haruka, a tomboyish Terran-born biologist, shoves Rei away.  
"Everyone knows my yanbe-chagh is the best on all Sagussa!"  
  
"I can attest to that!" her bond-mate Michiru, a green-haired Oni  
biologist, beams from nearby as she finishes her meal.  
  
Promptly, everyone who brought their personal yanbe-chagh recipes launch  
an argument as to who will get to serve their *daimon'cha* first. Everyone  
not of Sagussa watch this in disbelief, some immediately reminded of the way  
the Niphentaxians venerate Lum. "HOLD IT!!!!" Ataru barks.  
  
The Sagussans freeze. Ataru takes samples from everyone's plates, stirs  
them together, then consumes the mixed dish. "Excellent!" he declares,  
smacking his lips.  
  
"But you didn't...?!" Ami begins.  
  
"Ami, I'm not going to play favourites with you girls!" Ataru shakes his  
head. "Besides, I only started to eat this stuff when Lum began preparing it  
before Noa arrived. Give me a while before I can judge who makes the best  
food, even if I *want* to judge who makes the best! Is that okay?!"  
  
The girls nod. "Now, instead of trying to out-do each other by currying  
my favour, why don't you let the others sample your dishes and get their  
opinions," Ataru suggests. "Rei, you give Usagi a sample. Haruka, give  
Setsuna a taste of yours. C'mon, now..."  
  
The *daishi'cha* do as he requests. Sure enough, compliments start to  
fly as everyone approves of the other's dish. With that situation ended,  
Ataru returns to the buffet table to refill his dish. Nearby, Pamanba watches  
this, quite awed that Ataru could keep such control on these women. "You  
know, I'd swear that Ataru was the Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager with the  
way these women act around him," she quietly mutters to Lan.  
  
"He IS the Chosen One," the Seishin teen confirms.  
  
"Eh?!!" Pamanba gasps, then drops her voice. "No way!"  
  
"Oh, shoot, it was easy to figure out the way Koosei and Dakejinzou  
behave around Darling," Lan mutters. "They're the only two alive today who've  
ever walked the Voyager's decks, other thank Koruneko-san. But don't think  
you can try to signal the Mikado to give him the news, much less anyone else.  
You even think of trying it, you're bucking for a very early grave."  
  
"I wouldn't," Pamanba shudders, warily eyeing Priss, Makoto and Ami.  
"Our constitution states that no Vosian is to interfere in the affairs of the  
Voyager or the Maidens. And with people like *them* protecting Ataru," she  
notions to the three former *pirpirsiw'r,* "...even the Mikado would be out of  
his mind if he tried to directly challenge either Ataru or Lum!"  
  
"Since when has the Mikado ever obeyed your constitution?" Lan muses,  
then shrugs. "Then again, you're right. Believe me, when certain people in  
this galaxy learn what's coming to Darling, this part of space is going to be  
very quiet from then on."  
  
"People like Schwartz, Elle...but especially that trench-wave Oogi,"  
Pamanba spits out the last name like a curse. "I was there when the  
Niphentaxians dropped their bio-bomb on Lecashuto!"  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Shinobu blinks.  
  
The huntress looks down, tears in her eyes. "It was awful," Pamanba  
declares. "Five million people killed just because the Mikado tried to have  
one of Nassur's friends put to death. Old people, couples, even little  
children clutching stuffed chichi bears..."  
  
She stops, covering her eyes as she vividly remembers being part of the  
graves unit which buried the dead. "I mean...even if they got the Mikado,  
which they didn't, did they have to kill all those people, people who probably  
never even heard of Nassur or Lum or Phentax Two?" Pamanba wonders, wiping her  
face. "Who'll make Oogi answer for that sort of crime?! It's hideous!"  
  
"Who'll make the Mikado answer for slaughtering three hundred thousand  
colonists on Colony Seventy-one?" Lan counters. "It really depends on  
people's perspective. This isn't a perfect galaxy."  
  
"Nothing's perfect," Shinobu muses, then stares at Ataru, who is busy  
chatting with Rei and Minako. "Not even paradise."  
  
The others look. "S'funny," Lan hums.  
  
"What is?" Pamanba stares at the Seishin teen.  
  
"There's a legend on Uru about the Chosen One and the Maidens," Lan  
muses. "It states that if the Maidens of Aruka...Noa and Honey...come back,  
the Chosen One will come and salvage Uru from it's darkest hour."  
  
"Vos has a similar legend," Pamanba nods. "It dates from Lecasur's  
time. After a time of darkness and great evil, the Chosen One will come and  
lead Vos into a time of peace and prosperity."  
  
Shinobu glances again at Ataru. "I don't think the people who told  
legends like that ever imagined this Chosen One to be a person like Ataru  
Moroboshi," she snorts.  
  
"Ridiculous, isn't it?!" Lan snickers.  
  
The three women laugh. Ataru sneezes. Meanwhile, Mie separates herself  
from the crowd, then proceeds to the front porch, inhaling deeply. Hotaru  
steps out a moment later. "You okay, Mie?" the nurse looks concerned.  
  
Mie flashes her an annoyed stare. "You played dirty, Hotaru."  
  
"And if I did?!" Hotaru walks up to her, crossing her arms. "So?!! I  
want my family to be made whole again! Outside of Setsuna, you're my family,  
Mie! What in Lyna's name is wrong with that?!"  
  
"Nothing, if I *was* alone these past twelve years," Mie admits.  
  
"Mie, you don't belong here!" Hotaru pleads. You belong back home with  
people who understand you, people who care for you!!"  
  
"I've got them here, too," Mie reminds her. "My parents didn't have to  
take me in when they found me twelve years ago. They did! Doesn't that  
deserve some sort of respect?!"  
  
"I..." Hotaru looks away, tears flowing down her face. "Mie, do you  
have any idea what it's been like?!"  
  
Mie sympathetically shakes her head. "All alone in that damn chamber  
for twelve years," Hotaru gasps. "Wondering whether you were alive or dead!  
You didn't even tell me why you did *tre'cha* with me...and when James told me  
that you were nowhere to be found, I thought the worst! And that doesn't  
mention what your disappearance did to Makoto! She just wanted to die! All  
of us...Setsuna, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Haruka, Michiru and I...we had to  
band together to prevent Makoto from killing herself. But there were times  
when I felt as bad as she! There were times I wanted to die, when I thought  
that you were dead and there was nothing left of you but the memories you gave  
me..."  
  
Her voice breaking, she spins around to embrace her sister. "Then we  
found out you were alive," she sighs. "Finally, it was over. The Dream Time  
wasn't a time of contemplation for us. It was a nightmare because you were  
gone! Why, Mie?! Why did you go?!" She then shudders as sobs wrack her.  
"Wh-why w-won't y-you c-come back...?!"  
  
The nurse's voice breaks as she wails, tightly embracing the sister she  
feared she would never see again. Mie stands there, sadness and confusion  
storming on her face. *What possessed me to leave these people?! To leave my  
own flesh-and-blood, the woman who would've died for me, all my friends...?!*  
one part of her wonders.  
  
*What of those who cared for you, a total stranger, when you came here  
twelve years ago?* the other part calmly inquires. *Your father, your mother,  
Tamiko, Suzume, all your friends? Don't they deserve some consideration for  
all they've done for you?!*  
  
Sighing, Mie shifts Hotaru away from her. "Hotaru?"  
  
"Y-you're going to s-stay, aren't you...?" Hotaru hesitantly inquires,  
looking away from her sister.  
  
Smiling, Mie shifts Hotaru so they could stare eye-to-eye. "I don't  
know, *Oshoi'cha,*" she calmly intones the Sagussan word for "younger sister."  
"I have to find myself. I'm two people if you think about it. *Daishi'cha*  
Three-thirty-seven and Mie Seikou. I've got to find my way back into becoming  
one person again."  
  
"I...I can understand that," Hotaru nods.  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
Brightening, Hotaru yelps as she embraces Mie again. "Yes!!!"  
  
Mie returns her embrace. Watching this from inside the home, Mie's  
parents nod, then return to the party...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Mie's Story" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "MIE'S STORY," the third *daishi'cha* introduces herself  
as Reinoevan, a member of Pathfinder Troop Six. Makoto and Reinoevan are  
avowed rivals for Mie's love, as both demonstrate by performing *mavan'shagh*  
(psionic seduction) in front of the pilot. That is stopped by Misato, a  
psychologist who came to Earth to examine Mie. It is revealed that "Oogi" is  
a proto-life biodroid, an allasomorphic creature which can disguise itself as  
anyone. Realizing the Niphentaxians are getting around Lum's prohibition  
concerning spies to Tomobiki by using these creatures...and with Mendou and  
the guards now with girlfriends, Sil, Tanoshii and the others are in dire  
jeopardy...Ataru gets Reinoevan to summon her troopmates to Earth. Mie and  
the others attend a reunion party at her house with friends Hotaru, Makoto and  
Reinoevan bring to Earth to better persuade Mie to return to Sagussa. In  
Misato's opinion (backed by Ataru), Mie has a choice: either return to  
Sagussa or remain on Earth. Hotaru would prefer to have her sister return to  
Sagussa, and confesses same to Mie later. Mie then explains that since  
*satre'cha,* she has become two people: Mie Seikou and *daishi'cha* #337,  
Terran and Sagussan. Hotaru agrees to help Mie find herself...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And to that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Mie's eyes open.  
  
She smiles on seeing Makoto sleeping to one side of her and Reinoevan on  
the other, a large blanket covering all three. Both were certainly determined  
to exploit every chance at winning Mie's heart. Hotaru and Setsuna sleep in  
another futon nearby. The other *daishi'cha* elected to sleep in the Seikou  
home rather than crash aboard Pathfinder Troop Six's base ship, the warpsloop  
"Kiboo'cha," now orbiting Earth. Twisting herself so that she could wrap an  
arm around her would-be lovers, Mie stares out the window to view the sunrise.  
  
The party, despite Hotaru's hidden agenda, had been wonderful. Of  
course, the Terran guests had been ushered out before the ran-jugh...Sagussan  
brandy...was brought out. More potent than Fukunokami super-vodka, one shot  
would, according to Setsuna, have made a Terran drunk for a month. Mie  
herself had three glasses. Very dry, akin to one of James Bond's martinis,  
with a touch of peach. She would have to learn how to ferment the stuff.  
  
By that time, Makoto and Rei are stirring. "'Morning," Mie smiles as  
their eyes flutter open.  
  
"Oh, 'morning," Makoto yawns as she stretches herself, then sits up.  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About six-thirty," Rei stares at a clock. "What time did Ataru want us  
to meet him?"  
  
"He said eight," Mie stands, walking over to nudge Hotaru and Setsuna.  
"Up and at 'em, sleepy-heads! Let's get to work."  
  
Both nurses moan. "Morning, already?" Hotaru yawns as she stretches  
herself. "Lyna's Soul, how time flies."  
  
"After nine thousand years in cryofreeze, it would for you," Setsuna  
playfully growls as she yanks her bond-mate back into her embrace, then  
overwhelms her with a kiss.  
  
Mie quickly turns away as the two nurses become more passionate...then  
jerks as Makoto and Rei give her very seductive stares. "Wh-what's w-with  
th-that look?!" she stammers.  
  
"You have to choose sooner or later, Mie-chan," Makoto purrs.  
  
"Maybe we should help you choose," Rei smiles as she reaches over to  
draw Mie back into bed...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the Sagussans come to Tomobiki High School. Despite  
being in civilians, the weapons they bear quickly indicate their intention.  
Misato, Usagi and Minako bring their sandpanthers Penpen, Luna and Artemis to  
help in the search. Ataru is there waiting for them, as is Lum, who has been  
given the day off to help flush out Oogi's spies. "We're all here, bright and  
chipper!" Noa declares, flashing Ataru a mock salute. "Where to, boss?!"  
  
"Darling and I discussed the matter last night," Lum smiles. "We  
believe there'd be little cause for Oogi to send agents to Oshika since they  
could be detected by Nokoko-chan, the Nendo-kata or Nicole's palace. Besides,  
the more Darling's away from Tomobiki, the better the Niphentaxians like it."  
  
"We'll give 'em an education on that point," Priss smiles.  
  
Everyone laughs. "A team will go to Oshika and sweep it clear just in  
case," Ataru muses. "Chances are, real Niphentaxians are there. Lum, Noa,  
Honey and Mie will come with me. Sylia, you'll take charge of the others."  
  
Makoto and Reinoevan blink, shocked that Mie was ordered to Oshika  
without either of them. "Yes, sir," Sylia nods.  
  
"And make it a clean sweep!" Lum insists. "If even one lives, it can  
warn Oogi and who knows what'll happen then!"  
  
"Right!!" the others nod.  
  
"Except me," Ami holds up her hand.  
  
"What's the problem, Ami?" Hotaru stares at the armourer.  
  
"Mie's parents told me her Gladiator is now in an abandoned seaplane  
hangar in Mitsushima on property her uncle owns," Ami announces. "I'm going  
down there to see if it's salvageable."  
  
Mie moans. Now her parents were in on the act! "Mie's Gladiator's  
intact?!" Ataru blinks, surprised by that revelation, then turns to the pilot.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Well, I doubt it's flyable after it took a year-long dunk in the Sea of  
Japan," Mie admits. "Besides, until Hotaru brought my memory back, I didn't  
remember how to work the self-repair circuits, much less set an auto-distress  
beacon to get help!"  
  
"That would cause a problem," Lum admits.  
  
"Okay, Ami, go ahead," Ataru nods.  
  
The armourer nods, then heads off. "I'll bring some chonagh and chigh-  
tagh for you later," Usagi calls out.  
  
"Bring for two, Usagi-chan!" Ami calls back before heading off the  
school grounds. "Ritsuko's coming down to help me!"  
  
Misato flushes. "Ritsuko-chan's coming here?!" she gasps, then turns to  
Usagi. "You let me handle her, Usagi-chan!!"  
  
"No problem," the zoologist beams.  
  
"Let's get the job done first!!" Ataru growls.  
  
Usagi and Misato flush in embarrassment. Lum snickers. Due to the  
unique closeness of the *daishi'cha,* some being together for thousands of  
years in cryogenic suspension, what Ami did was easily understood. Ritsuko,  
as well as being Misato's *marei'cha,* was Ami's *aiha'cha;* both were  
armourers who specialized in Gladiator maintenance. Since Misato came alone  
to Earth to examine Mie, Ami...like all the *daishi'cha* would loathe to be  
anywhere for an unspecified period of time without their bond-mate...resolved  
the problem by inviting Ritsuko to come work with her. Ritsuko would do the  
same thing for Ami if Usagi was not around for her bond-mate.  
  
The two groups separate, Lum's team heading to her scout for the trip to  
Oshika. Sylia faces everyone else. "Okay, we'll work in pairs. Priss with  
me, Makoto with Reinoevan, Asukanoevan with Usagi, Rei with Minako, Hotaru  
with Setsuna, Haruka with Michiru, Nene with Linna. We'll split the town  
according to the RSN case study manual on suppressing Tomobiki. Everyone  
should be familiar with it. Let's go!"  
  
The groups nod, heading off. Disappointment is clearly on the faces of  
three of the *daishi'cha*...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why I get stuck with you is something I'll never understand!" Makoto  
growls as she and Reinoevan walk down one side street, scanners and pistols  
out. "Aren't you supposed to be Asuka's teammate?!"  
  
"If you think I like this, think again!" Rei snarls. "Yes, I am Asuka's  
teammate! But with Ami fixing Mie's Gladiator, Usagi needs a partner!"  
  
"I'd prefer Usagi over you!!"  
  
The Tritonian-born Pathfinder emits a barking laugh. "Sure! A ditzoid  
ship driver with an equally ditzoid zoologist!! I'm sure you two would've  
been pretty effective!"  
  
The Yehisrite-born watchmistress growls. What was wrong with this  
situation? Sure, Mie and Rei had known each other longer than the former knew  
Makoto, but the Pathfinder had been empathically closer with her Oni-born  
teammate, despite the very short time Rei and Asukanoevan had known the other  
(as *daishi'cha* #95143, Asuka had been a Sagussan for a little over a  
century). When the *daishi'cha* began discovering their emotions, it was  
expected by many that the two would become bond-mates.  
  
Deciding that physical confrontation would do no good...understandable  
since Rei's fighting prowess impressed Lufy...Makoto switches tactics. "Well,  
maybe I'm wrong. This morning was quite enjoyable."  
  
Rei blinks. "It was, wasn't it? Maybe Mie would be interested in  
making it a threesome."  
  
Makoto blinks. All three women becoming *marei'cha,* forming a single  
family group?! Was Mie prepared for that? And why was Rei so desperate to  
get in Mie's good graces? "Could you and I ever get along?" she probes.  
  
"If Mie can't make a choice, it may be the only way we could all be  
happy," Rei admits, projecting a light smile. "After all, we're both  
dedicated to making Mie happy."  
  
*You're running away from something, Rei!* Makoto keeps her face  
neutral. *And I'd swear on Lyna's grave in Tere'na-korgh that her name's  
spelt A-S-U-K-A-N-O-E-V-A-N!* "Well, if Mie does want it, then I suppose we  
could come to some sort of understanding," the watchmistress muses. "But what  
about Asuka?"  
  
The Pathfinder jolts, then scowls. "That's a low blow!"  
  
"I've got a right to question your motives!" Makoto snarls. "If you  
really loved Mie, I could understand that! In fact, I'd be willing to become  
bond-mates with you since we both shared the same interest in Mie! But I have  
this sneaking hunch that you're after her for some other reason!"  
  
"What reason could that be?!" Rei muses.  
  
"Simple! Twelve years ago, you and Asuka were pretty close, even if we  
didn't then understand what it meant to love someone. Then almost right after  
Mie disappears, you declare that you wanted to be Mie's bond-mate! Now, if  
that doesn't smell like mouldy, rotten yanbe-chagh, I don't know what will!!"  
  
"I'm entitled to change my mind. Maybe I didn't find Asuka attractive  
anymore! And I don't!!"  
  
"You certainly find her cooking attractive!" Makoto snarls. "Last  
night, you totally demolished Asuka's bam-gi with salt-spiced chagh! A lot of  
people wanted to try that, you know!"  
  
"She's an excellent cook," Rei admits.  
  
"And I remember that knitted sweater she made for you when you two were  
Duty *Daishi'cha,*" Makoto probes further. "You never wore your duty jersey  
after that, even taking that sweater into cryosleep when Linna and Nene took  
your place!"  
  
"It was the middle of winter!" Rei snaps. "James was working on the  
heaters and I wasn't interested in getting pneumonia!!"  
  
"Bullshit!" Makoto snaps, pointing accusingly at her. "You love Asuka  
even now! I bet if she did *mavan'shagh* for you, you'd pillow her silly for  
three hours afterward and forget Mie ever existed!! So what's the big deal?!  
Trying to go for a two-in-one?!"  
  
The Tritonian-born warrior's eyes flash as she spins on her. "What  
makes you think I want to be with anyone else BUT Asuka?!!"  
  
She gasps, realizing what she just admitted. Makoto blinks as she  
lowers her hand. "So that's it," she hums. "It's because Asuka changed so  
much after Ataru visited, right?"  
  
Rei looks down, tears in her eyes. "Yes..."  
  
Silence. Rei tries desperately to regain her self-discipline. Makoto  
looks away, angry at herself. She heard of cases like this. While the  
majority of *daishi'cha* had embraced the internal revelations Ataru's  
presence provoked, there were some who actually were frightened by the storm  
of emotions they found themselves capable of unleashing. People who were more  
comfortable being more rational, in a mode akin to Fourth Republic Sagussans  
in the wake of the Clone Wars, than empathic.  
  
Makoto knew Asuka despite their different positions in the Sagussan  
Navy. She was passionate, devoted to her troopmates...not to mention  
dedicated to winning her teammate's love. Given that Rei was more comfortable  
being in a rational mode of mind, Asuka's wild and free-spirited nature must  
have hit her teammate like a cyclone. Rei really saw no other option than to  
keep her would-be bond-mate at an emotional distance. And doing so was  
tearing at her soul. She was desperate for any respite from Asuka...but at  
the same time could not stand being parted from her!  
  
"She has to know the truth," Makoto advises.  
  
"And break her heart?" Rei wonders.  
  
"You're already breaking her heart by chasing after Mie," Makoto warns.  
"Besides, I wonder if you're prepared to live the rest of your life on Earth."  
  
"What?!! What does that mean?!"  
  
"It means that Mie may choose to stay here," Makoto warns. "She has a  
family. Even Ataru believes that Mie has the right to make a choice. Then  
again, if you did come to live here, you'll be apart from Asuka."  
  
Rei winces. "What about Mie's family?!" she snaps. "She's a  
*daishi'cha!* Her proper place is on Sagussa, not Earth!! I wouldn't abandon  
the world that gave me a new life just to chase after someone who's so  
unappreciative that she'd turn her back on Sagussa!!"  
  
"Then how can you say you love Mie?" Makoto muses. "I want to love Mie.  
Love means that I respect Mie's wishes. If she wishes to live on Earth  
because she feels uncomfortable about returning to Sagussa, then I either  
respect her wishes and consider living here, or else consider letting her go.  
You really can't let her go because if you do, Asuka'll be all over you and  
you'd have no place to run!"  
  
They glare at each other. The Pathfinder shudders, realizing that the  
watchmistress has her trapped and there is no way out. "There are days I  
curse Ataru's coming to Sagussa, you know that," Rei finally sighs.  
  
"Let Asuka know the truth," Makoto insists. "If she can't take it,  
she'll look elsewhere. Or she'll conform into something you'd like. Don't  
drag me and Mie into this! She's doesn't need this garbage!!"  
  
The silence is punctuated by a beep emitting from Makoto's scanner. She  
looks at it, blinking. "Shit, I just picked up something really strong!!  
That direction!" she points down a side street.  
  
"Confirmed," Rei looks at her scanner, then she nods. "Let's go!! We  
have a job to do!"  
  
They sprint down the street. A moment later, they stand before an  
abandoned ramshackle home. "Two small communications devices and four  
biodroids inside," Rei looks at her readings, then at Makoto. "How d'you want  
to play this?"  
  
"Straightforward," the watchmistress pulls out a stun grenade, arms it,  
then tosses it through a window.  
  
Passing students watch as a muffled explosion forces what appears to be  
a normal Japanese family...father, mother, son and daughter...run out of the  
home. Makoto and Rei shoot them down without so much as batting an eye!  
"I'll go take care of the comm gear," Rei heads inside the house.  
  
"Right," Makoto nods as she stares at what is left of the "family."  
"You'd think fanatic jerks like the Niphentaxians would've come up with  
something a little more challenging!"  
  
* * *  
  
In another part of town walk Asukanoevan, Usagi and Luna. The  
Terran-born zoologist is unarmed, being the type who would normally eschew  
weapons (and given her lackluster performance in "My Darlings United," has  
little skill to use them despite being bond-mates with an armourer). The  
Oni-born Pathfinder keeps an eye out as Usagi sweeps the area with a  
tricorder. "Anything?" she glances at her partner.  
  
"Nothing...wait!" Usagi yelps as she registers something. "A faint  
reading in that direction!" she points down the street.  
  
"Let's go!" Asuka snaps as she charges down the street.  
  
Luna growls as she runs after the Pathfinder. "Hey, wait for me!!"  
Usagi gasps.  
  
Ahead, Asuka emits a growl. She needed to let off some steam before she  
did something really stupid, like lose her temper in front of Rei. That would  
blow any chance she had of making the Tritonian-born warrior her bond-mate.  
What had made Rei so cold over the last dozen years?! True, she had been  
friends with Mie for a long time, almost nine centuries, but that still did  
not explain her sudden and intense desire for the long-missing pilot.  
Everyone knew that Mie and Makoto were an item, had been even before Ataru  
came. Asuka had not been pleased to hear that Mie was alive and well. It  
made her troopmate more distant.  
  
Turning a corner, Asuka sees Mendou sitting on a park bench passionately  
kissing Sil. Annoyed, she then spins on Usagi as she catches up, then nearly  
faints for lack of oxygen. "*De'ne,* you're reading that scanner wrong!!" she  
snarls. "There's nothing here but Mendou and his girlfriend!"  
  
Mendou and Sil look quizzically at the two Sagussans. "I'm sure one of  
them's a biodroid," Usagi protests...  
  
...but says nothing more as Luna emits a roar as she leaps at "Mendou."  
Sil shrieks as the biodroid is mauled by the sandpanther, unable to defend  
itself against claws which could rend solid steel like a knife punching  
through hot butter! In a moment, what is left falls apart. Luna sniffs what  
is left, then hungrily growls. "Good girl, Luna," Usagi smiles as she walks  
up, stroking the sandpanther's fur. "Who knows what that thing could've done  
if we didn't catch it!"  
  
"I...I didn't even realize..." Sil stammers, eyes wide.  
  
"You're lucky," Asuka pulls out her own scanner to confirm that Sil is  
who she is, then slings her rifle. "Chances are we better look in on the  
guards' girlfriends to make sure none of them are being bushwacked."  
  
"Good point," Usagi nods, then bops Luna's head. "No, Luna! You can't  
eat it! You'll get indigestion!"  
  
An annoyed Luna glares at the zoologist, as if to say, "Can't I get  
ANYTHING to eat around this place?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sylia's team works throughout the morning sweeping Tomobiki clear of all  
biodroids and wrecking their communication gear. By noon, the all-clear is  
sounded as what is left of the biodroids is retrieved by the "Kiboo'cha's"  
transporter and beamed to the back lawn of Tomobiki High School, joining the  
biodroids who replicated Oogi and his guards. "Any news from Oshika?" the  
Seishin-born Pathfinder inquires of Priss.  
  
"All clear," Priss sighs as she pulls out a spheroid grenade-like  
object. "Mie's on her way down."  
  
Makoto brightens. Reinoevan looks nervous. An annoyed glare crosses  
Asukanoevan's face. "Well, let's get this over with," Sylia stares at the  
heaped pile of metamorphic flesh some distance away. "Clear out, everyone!"  
  
Everyone backs away as Priss arms the baulximite flash-bomb. "Fire in  
the hole!!!" she yells as she tosses the weapon into the pile of biodroids,  
then leaps for cover.  
  
The weapon explodes, disintegrating all solid matter within a five-metre  
radius of the blast-point. The smoke quickly dissipates, leaving nothing  
behind but a pile of ashes. Everyone sighs as they stare morbidly at the  
remains of Oogi's spies. "So now what?" Setsuna inquires.  
  
"We should send them back to Phentax Two," Minako proposes. "With a few  
rigged grenades to go along with it."  
  
"Did Ataru order that?!" Rei stares at her bond-mate.  
  
"No, but we should be thinking a little more for ourselves," the Vosian-  
born warsuit pilot muses. "Besides, if Oogi gets caught in the blast, who  
knows what that'll do to the Church of Lum as a whole."  
  
"Doesn't the Non-Interference Directive apply?" Michiru inquires.  
  
"Hey, those *kimei'ne* fanatics are threatening OUR *daimon'cha* and his  
Other!!" Nene growls.  
  
The Oni-born biologist sighs, mock-slapping herself. "Oh, silly me! I  
forgot about that!" she muses. "Of course it doesn't apply!! Whatever was I  
thinking?!"  
  
Everyone laughs. "Priss, you take care of the care package," Sylia  
notions the pile of ashes.  
  
"Right, boss," the Yehisrite-born Pathfinder smiles. "I'll give it some  
extra special attention. After all, it IS a declaration of war! We gotta  
make sure the Niphentaxians get the message!"  
  
"Oooh, I can't wait!" Rei purrs...  
  
* * *  
  
Later that afternoon, Reinoevan walks into Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour,  
now dressed in a jeans and a beautiful home-knit sweater of grey, white and  
black. "Mount Fuji, please," she calls out.  
  
"Okay," Pamanba smiles as she proceeds to fill the order.  
  
"Did you get those creepy things?" Shinobu wonders as Rei sits.  
  
"Yep," the Tritonian-born Pathfinder sighs. "The town's as clean as a  
whistle. We're sending the ashes back to Phentax Two, along with a few  
grenades just to make sure Oogi gets the message."  
  
"He better get the message," Pamanba snarls as she prepares the Mount  
Fuji. "I wouldn't be surprised if after the rebels win, they try to drag Oogi  
back to Vos for trial."  
  
"Hasn't the Mikado tried that?" Rei wonders. "If he did, he'd score a  
lot of points with folks on the homeworld."  
  
"He tried," Pamanba admits as she places the Mount Fuji. "We sent a  
regiment of Marines and a squadron of battleships to destroy Lumukyou in  
retaliation. Unfortunately, the Niphentaxians have those System Destroyers  
protecting their homeworld and inner colonies. No one knew about it until  
they wiped out our fleet and slaughtered almost everyone aboard. We heard  
that the few survivors, if they weren't executed, were made into slaves."  
  
"Barbaric!" Shinobu spits out disgustingly. "I can see why Lum hates  
them! They're animals!!"  
  
"Every race has the potential for barbarism, Shinobu," Rei warns. "Even  
my race. After all, we inherited all the beliefs and philosophy of the Fourth  
Republic, so we or our descendants could easily revert."  
  
"I've heard something about this War of Clone Rights," Shinobu hums.  
"Was it really that bad?!"  
  
"Five hundred years, ten billion dead," Rei reports.  
  
Shinobu and Pamanba pale. "That's a joke, right?!" the Vosian huntress  
fearfully squeaks.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Rei muses.  
  
Pamanba shudders. "Boy, the Mikado would be nuts to try to attack Ataru  
head on with you girls around."  
  
"Don't worry," Rei smiles as she digs into her Mount Fuji. "We believe  
in the subtle approach. Your former commander and his officers got a  
demonstration of it sometime ago."  
  
"That was you?!!" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"Actually, it was Lufy," Rei reports. "She's a former *pirpirsiw'r*  
like Makoto, Ami and Priss."  
  
"Wait!" Shinobu hums as she remembers the gathering at the end of the  
Spirit War. "Blonde hair, green streak in it, a star on her cheek, right?!"  
  
"That's her," the Sagussan nods.  
  
"You mean the Enchanting *Laqu'r* of Falcros?!" Pamanba blinks. "She  
would've died about eight hundred years ago?!"  
  
"Maybe," Rei shrugs. "Most of us don't remember our previous lives  
after our bodies are regenerated in the matrix. There are some who do, but  
it's all fragmented memories which remained after the *mei'na* of the previous  
self has already fled the body. I have no memories of my old life. All that  
I presently am first came into existence a millennia ago."  
  
"Wow!" Shinobu whistles, feeling her arm. "You sure don't feel like a  
zombie to me!"  
  
"That's to be expected," Pamanba hums. "Most people who gave the  
Maidens consideration knew right from the start that you'd have to be restored  
to true life if you were to serve whatever planet you eventually settled."  
  
"That'll have to be kept under the table," Shinobu muses. "The guys at  
school are pretty antsy about the idea of you girls coming after Ataru-kun,  
even if a lot of them now have girlfriends. They still can't accept that  
Lum's going along with it."  
  
"That's why we moved to get Lum's understanding and approval of it  
before we approached Ataru," Rei explains. "We don't look at Lum as an enemy.  
She's part of us because she's part of Ataru. We're a part of Ataru too, as  
he is of us."  
  
"Do you know that Noa was the one who arranged that?!" Shinobu inquires.  
"She bonded Ataru-kun and Lum fourteen years ago."  
  
Rei considers the point. "She did? Well, that's understandable. If I  
was caught in that sort of situation, I'd've done the same thing. You could  
confess that for all of us. We...weren't what you'd call competent in  
expressing our emotions, much less trying to interpret others."  
  
"Especially shielding yourselves from other people's emotions," Shinobu  
muses. "Noa told me at the party last night that her encounter with Ataru-  
kun, Lum and Nokoko was very painful."  
  
"Understandable," Rei nods...then tenses.  
  
"What is it?" Pamanba looks concerned.  
  
The door opens and Asukanoevan steps in. The Oni-born warrior is  
dressed in a fetching gold dress. "Hi," she smiles. "Triple-scoop  
neapolitan, please."  
  
"Right away," Pamanba smiles.  
  
Shinobu looks at Asuka, then looks at Rei. The Tritonian-born warrior  
stares at her teammate, a lustful hunger glowing deep in her eyes...metered  
with something Shinobu suspects is a touch of intimidation. *Only time I ever  
saw that was when Ataru-kun reacted to Lum prior to going to Icarus,* she  
muses, quickly drawing a host of conclusions.  
  
Asuka sits beside Rei, obviously doing her best not to let her libido  
take control of her. "Sylia got orders from Ataru," the former announces.  
"We're to stay in town until the Niphentaxian situation is considered secure.  
We'll be living at the Toranoseishin Finance building."  
  
"That's good," Rei nods, eating her Mount Fuji as Pamanba hands Asuka  
her ice cream cone, then switches to Sagussan. "Igh'oghn nuni mei'ne, ipdagh  
kyoghno saran-oe-mujoigh."  
  
"What does that mean?!" Shinobu and Pamanba chorus.  
  
"'When fanatics are blind, a thousand innocent people suffer their  
wrath,'" Asuka translates. "It dates from the Clone Wars. The people who  
initiated that conflict had no purpose beyond fighting for their cause. When  
the government deprived them of the person they chose as their icon, they went  
crazy..."  
  
"And we have to undo that," Rei completes. "If Oogi is of the same  
nature as the members of Tarun-Chong fourteen millennia ago, this battle's not  
over yet."  
  
Shinobu takes that in. "Ataru-kun would have to destroy Phentax Two  
like he was forced to destroy Phentax Twelve."  
  
"He destroyed a Niphentaxian colony?!" Pamanba gasps, then laughs.  
"It's no wonder Oogi hates him. Ataru should have got a medal."  
  
"He almost did," Shinobu confirms. "The people of Phentax Twelve  
stumbled onto this bioroid production faculty and were using the products as  
their slaves. Worse, they used a cursed crystal ball meant for Lum to control  
the bioroids...the Avalonians. The crystal ball literally sucked the  
life-energy out of the Niphentaxians living on Phentax Twelve. When Ataru-kun  
destroyed the crystal ball to save Lum, he not only freed the Avalonians, he  
killed every Niphentaxian on the planet...and to make sure that the curse  
could never spread, he had to destroy Phentax Twelve itself. The rest of the  
Galactic Federation understood that, according to Lum..."  
  
"But Oogi never could," Pamanba concludes.  
  
"Right," Shinobu nods.  
  
As Ataru's former girlfriend and the Vosian huntress continue their  
discussion, Asuka and Rei stare at the other. The former reaches to grasp the  
latter's hand. Sensing the storm of emotions barely contained under Asuka's  
skin, Rei bolts away. "No!!" she gasps, leaping back to put some distance  
between her and her would-be bond-mate.  
  
"Rei!" Asuka stares at her, standing. "Why are you running away?! You  
know that Mie doesn't want anything to do with you!"  
  
Shinobu and Pamanba quizzically stare at this scene, unsure as to what  
happened. A mixture of pain and confusion is on Asuka's face. Rei's is  
crossed by denial, pain and a touch of revulsion, all mixed with sadness.  
"It's me you want, Rei," Asuka's voice lowers an octave as her hand reaches to  
her dress. "Why are you chasing another's bond-mate when I'm around...?"  
  
The clasp comes undone, Asuka's dress falling away to reveal nothing  
underneath. Rei lets out a hoarse gasp as her teammate's mind then begins to  
shed her psionic barriers. *Mavan'shagh.* Time of no secrets. The  
uninhibited bearing of one's soul to another in the most erotic act a Sagussan  
could perform. To Rei's psionic eyes, Asuka is not just a pretty sixteen year  
old Oni, well-developed and highly exercised given her chosen profession.  
  
Asuka is presently a glowing point of warm light. This image is a  
visualization of her *mei'na,* the very core of her being, now freed from the  
trappings of the flesh, exposed for all to see, touch, caress and meld. Rei's  
*mei'na* automatically ignites, her own desires forcing her psi-barriers down  
as she reach out to that icon of purity before her.  
  
Sensing Rei's interest, Asuka's *mei'na* extends psionic tendrils,  
metaphysical "hands" to grasp her target. Some intertwine with Rei's probes.  
Others pass them, penetrating through the holes in Rei's defenses to integrate  
with the Tritonian-born woman's own *mei'na.* Given time and Rei's  
willingness to cooperate with Asuka, this process would form a *marei'cha*  
bond, making them a couple in the eyes of their people.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Asuka gasps as Rei brings her arms in an X-formation in front of her,  
yanking away her psionic probes as her shields return to full strength,  
effectively blinding her senses to Asuka's radiance. *Manuni'shagh.* Denial  
of one's own intimate desires by denying the interest of others. The ultimate  
slap in the face. But the exertion costs Rei all her strength; she collapses  
to her knees, then passes out. "Rei!!!" Asuka gasps as she runs to her fallen  
teammate's side, gently lifting the unconscious Rei onto her lap.  
  
Shinobu blinks. Being psi-null, she does not comprehend what transpired  
here. Pamanba had no choice in the matter. When Asuka stripped her shields,  
her brainwave patterns became "visible" to the Vosian's tracking powers...and  
by the sheer intensity of the Sagussan's mind, burned her own mind out. She  
now lies on the floor, unconscious from the searing power of Asuka's mind, her  
nose haemorrhaging. By that time, Rei's eyes are fluttering open. Asuka  
glares at her, the betrayal and pain torquing her features. "Why?!" she  
demands. "In Lyna's name, why?! Why?!! Why?!!"  
  
Rei wants nothing else but to be left alone so she could try to put the  
mess her own spirit in order. But Asuka would not back away. Retreat was not  
in a Pathfinder's language. Then a friend's words come to her: "Let Asuka  
know the truth. If she can't take it, she'll look elsewhere. Or she'll  
change herself to conform into something you'd like..."  
  
There was only one way to do that.  
  
Asuka gasps as Rei relaxes all her guards, lowering them in her own  
*mavan'shagh.* Anticipation crosses the former's face as she prepares to  
drink from this heady ran-jugh, something she dreamt of for a century. And  
this time, she will not be denied as her shields lower. Then, Asuka blinks as  
thoughts and words come to her. Rei asking herself what was happening to the  
person she cared for...  
  
No.  
  
Back then, they were Oai-eieoei and Uouiaioi'ii; they did not have names  
when Ataru first visited. Like most *daishi'cha,* Asuka had drunk deeply from  
the heady wine of uncontrolled emotions typical of a five-year old boy from  
Earth, they becoming part of her soul. However, Rei only sipped from that  
emotional bottle. While she did learn, as they all did, how to emote, she  
kept her newfound knowledge in perspective. She liked being in control of  
herself, using logic instead of venting her new emotions and potentially  
losing command of the situation. After all, the warrior who lost all sense of  
her situation soon became a dead warrior.  
And Rei had lost all sense of what happened to Asuka.  
  
Before Ataru's coming, Asuka had been as thoroughly analytical, as  
rational as her teammate. Both had seriously discussed becoming bond-mates  
long before they understood the emotion called love. But when Asuka's  
mannerisms radically altered with the changes in her *mei'na,* Rei was  
repulsed. To the latter, the woman she knew had ceased to exist, replaced by  
this stranger with Asuka's face and voice, but with little else where it  
really counted.  
  
Which began Rei's interest in Mie. She was one of the first to learn of  
the pilot's disappearance, as well as the *tre'cha* she performed with Hotaru  
prior to her disappearance. Bombarded by an unrelenting Asuka, Rei sought a  
place of refuge where she could still be in command of the situation. That  
refuge was Mie. More precisely, the Mie which remained on Sagussa, hardly  
changed by Ataru's appearance and the havoc he caused. With it, Rei's sanity  
was kept intact...while her heart was cruelly divided between her past love of  
Asuka and her present need for Mie.  
  
"I didn't understand..." Asuka gasps, tightly embracing Rei.  
  
Both stare at each other. "You became a stranger to me," Rei sniffs,  
tears flowing down her cheeks. "The woman I was used to just disappeared  
before my eyes..."  
  
"I'm still here, Rei..."  
  
"I know...and deep down, I hoped you'd come back..."  
  
"I can't turn back the clock," Asuka admits.  
  
Sadness crosses Rei's face as she nods. Makoto was right. She had been  
unfair to many people, most of all herself. Asuka had deeply suffered, Mie  
was confused and Makoto more than right to be angry. But Rei liked being the  
way she was. It felt safe to her, as well as secure. How could she  
accommodate Asuka? She could not. It would just produce more pain and  
misery. "Nothing can go further from this," she looks away.  
  
Asuka blinks, then tilts Rei's head back so they could stare into the  
other's eyes. "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Wha...?!" Rei gasps, but her voice is cut off as Asuka's lips caress  
her teammate's...no!  
  
Bond-mate's.  
  
It had happened.  
  
They stare at each other. "If you can accept me the way I am now,"  
Asuka smiles. "I can more than accept you."  
  
Rei shudders, sobs bursting from her lungs as she fiercely embraces  
Asuka. The one who had stood by her for a century. The one who had never  
given up on her dreams of winning Rei's love. And Rei did love Asuka. She  
always had. There were parts of Asuka which intimidated, frightened her  
bond-mate, but everyone was unique. Such was the way of the Universe. How  
could you deny reality? Rei continues to cry as Asuka rocks her body,  
soothing Rei with a soft mantra. "It's okay...it's okay...it's okay..."  
  
Finally, Rei looks up, then places her hands on the other's cheek.  
Since their minds automatically bonded when both performed *mavan'shagh* with  
the other unshielded, there was no need for an additional mind-meld.  
  
"Do vanan'cha...marei'cha-Asuka."  
  
Asuka sniffs as she duplicate's Rei's actions.  
  
"Do vanan'cha...marei'cha-Rei."  
  
They kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
Several minutes later, a happy couple departs Shapiro's Ice Cream  
Parlour, hand-in-hand. Shinobu remains in place, confusion etched on her  
face. Something incredible had happened, but she had no idea what it was. Of  
all the strange oddities she had encountered since Lum's arrival, this had to  
be the oddest! "What do you think happened, Pamanba...?!" she turns to stare  
at her friend...then blinks on not seeing her. "Pamanba?! Where are you?!"  
  
She sees Pamanba slowly recovering, her skin pale from loss of blood,  
clothes now stained red. "Pamanba!!!" Shinobu shrieks as she leaps to her  
friend's side. "What happened?!!"  
  
Pamanba yelps as Shinobu's words crash into her eardrums. "Ouch!!  
Don't shout so loud, Shinobu! Lecasur's Soul, did someone get the number of  
those asteroids that hit me?!"  
  
Shinobu blinks, then stares out the window where Asuka and Rei had  
gone...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	44. Mie's Story (Story #33, Parts 4-6)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Mie's Story" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "MIE'S STORY," the morning after the party, the Sagussans  
muster to look for Oogi's spies. Aminobishoojo goes to Mitsushima on Tsushima  
to look at Mie's Gladiator, salvaged from the Sea of Japan a year after the  
pilot came to Earth. The others are split into two teams, Mie purposefully  
separated from Makoto or Reinoevan. During the search, Makoto confronts Rei,  
demanding to know why she is interested in Mie while her troopmate Asukanoevan  
wants her. Rei reveals that when the *daishi'cha* began to transform in the  
wake of Ataru's visit twelve years before, Asuka (who fully embraced the use  
of emotions) became a frightening monster to Rei (who still kept herself bound  
to rationality). Rei loves Asuka, but finds the latter's rampant emotionalism  
overwhelming. Makoto forces Rei to admit the truth to Asuka, making the  
Pathfinder realize that by her actions, she is hurting Asuka and confusing  
Mie. Later, at Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour, Asuka and Rei meet. Determined  
to win her troopmate over, the former uses *mavan'shagh,* which the latter  
barely resists. When Asuka demands why, Rei performs her own *mavan'shagh,*  
at last revealing her true feelings. Asuka does not care; she loves Rei.  
Further, by their actions, they have become bond-mates...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And after that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Congratulations!!!" Linna beams.  
  
Asuka and Rei blush as they walk into Toranoseishin Finances' private  
apartment in Tomobiki, now the headquarters of Pathfinder Troop Six. Among  
their people, the bond of *marei'cha* is as discernable as any physical  
expression of emotion, hence their status as bond-mates was an open book to  
their troopmates. Linna and Nene walk up, clasping hands with Asuka and Rei.  
"Thanks," Asuka sighs. "It almost took me forever, but I did it!"  
  
"We can tell!" Nene muses. "So...want to make it a four-way orgy for  
the first night as a couple?"  
  
Asuka and Rei stare at each other. "No, we'll just be by ourselves,"  
the latter sighs. "We need to do a lot of talking."  
  
"Among other things," Linna coyly muses.  
  
Asuka and Rei turn beet-red as Linna and Nene laugh, returning to their  
private bedroom. They then sense Sylia's presence. "I hoped you two would've  
exercised a little more discretion."  
  
The two stare at their commander. "Sorry, Sylia," Asuka shrugs. "You  
just might say it's fate."  
  
Sylia's eyes roll. "Everyone uses that excuse," she mutters.  
  
"Where's Priss?" Rei looks around.  
  
"She's checking on the status of our courier missile to Phentax Two,"  
Sylia sighs. "It should be there by now."  
  
"It arrived," Priss' voice announces.  
  
The three see the *pirpirsiw'r*-turned-*daishi'cha* walk into the room.  
"What happened?!" Rei inquires.  
  
"It blew apart half of the Great Lum Church in Lumukyou," Priss smiles,  
then frowns. "Oogi wasn't in town...but they sure as hell got the message."  
  
"Oh, we'll just have to kill him later," Asuka smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"A simple case of bad luck," Misato shakes her head. "Being close to  
two Sagussans performing *mavan'shagh* on each other. You two are lucky to be  
alive, you know that?"  
  
Shapiro and Pamanba, both with ice packs on their heads, moan in  
response to the psychologist's statement. "So I presently feel," the elder  
observer moans. He had been in the basement when Rei and Asuka stripped  
themselves of their psychic defenses, nearly burning the minds of both Vosians  
by the strength of their brainwaves. Both are now on futons in the cafeteria,  
blankets over them. Shinobu sits beside Pamanba. "Would you care to tell me  
what those two were actually doing?" Shapiro stares at Misato.  
  
"They were trying to win each other's love and trust so they could form  
a bond-mating," the Fukunokami-born psychologist sighs. "Unlike your race and  
that delightful form of genetic slavery you call 'recognition,' we Sagussans  
have the full freedom of choice when it comes to selecting our life-partners  
and co-parents for our children. Given the somewhat tortured history of their  
relationship, Asuka and Rei had to resort to desperate measures to win the  
other's attention, much less their interest and commitment. We derive very  
intimate pleasure from mental contact. The more intense the contact, the more  
emotionally and sexually aroused we become. You just had the bad luck of  
being in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"That seems to be happening to us a lot lately," Shapiro muses, shifting  
the bag on his head.  
  
"Well, all I can recommend is rest and light duties for both of you for  
the next couple of days," Misato rises, turning to leave. "Now, if you'll  
excuse me, I'm going to be with my bond-mate. Oh, Pamanba."  
  
"Yes, Sensei?" Pamanba blinks.  
  
"Priss' bomb got to Lumukyou," Misato smiles. "It didn't get Oogi, but  
he probably got the message we wanted to deliver to him."  
  
"Thanks, Sensei," the huntress nods. "Next time, use an H-bomb when  
you're dealing with that murdering slime!"  
  
"It might just come to that," the psychologist waves as she steps out.  
"Good night."  
  
"'Night, Sensei," Shinobu nods as the door closes behind Misato. She  
then sits back. "I wonder what's going to happen to Mie now that Rei's bonded  
to Asuka."  
  
"I don't care just as long as I'm not close by when she does bond with  
someone," Pamanba groans, squeezing her eyes shut to cut out the pain...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home!" Mie calls out as she walks into the living room later that  
evening. "Hey, where is everyone?!"  
  
"Hi, Mie-chan!" Makoto's voice calls out from the kitchen. "Dinner'll  
be ready in a few minutes!"  
  
"Thanks! I'm starved!!" Mie sighs as she sits down. "Where'd everyone  
go?! Back to Sagussa?!"  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Minako went back," Makoto confirms. "Hotaru  
and Setsuna are staying here. Usagi went to Tsushima to be with Ami. I think  
Misato's down there with Ritsuko. Your parents, Tamiko and Suzume went out to  
eat with Hotaru and Setsuna."  
  
In other words, Mie is alone with Makoto and there is no sign of  
Reinoevan. "Where're Rei and the others?"  
  
"They're at Toranoseishin Fiances," Makoto replies. "Rei and Asuka  
finally got together earlier on."  
  
"Oh, that's nice!" Mie sighs.  
  
*No, it's not nice!* one side of her storms. *It's the worst situation  
possible!! No one's giving you the chance to make up your mind! Makoto  
thinks she's got the right to waltz over you when you're still trying to  
decide who and what you are!*  
  
*But think of Makoto's suffering for twelve years in the Chamber of  
Eternity,* the other part cuts in. *All she wants is to fulfill her own  
dreams and help you regain a sense of who you are. Rei obviously couldn't  
understand that, hence she's presently with Asuka. But at least Makoto's  
trying to understand.*  
  
*Trying as a Sagussan, you mean!* the first side retaliates. *We're not  
Sagussan anymore, remember?!*  
  
*We're not exactly Terran, either.*  
  
Mie blinks as a bowl of karugh-kalghku is placed in front of her. "Here  
you go!" Makoto sits in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Ah, thank you," Mie picks up chopsticks, then digs in. Makoto had also  
mixed in some fried airdevil eggs, shredded chonagh and opaque hogh-kyi to  
make it a full meal. There is also a side dish of yanbe-chagh and a bowl of  
fresh chigh for them to share.  
  
Both dig in. They remain silent as they eat, although they do steal  
glances at each other. A look of uncertainty haunts Makoto's eyes, as if  
realizing that her dreams, made all the more possible by Rei's withdrawal,  
could still be shattered if Mie turns in a direction Makoto may not be willing  
to follow. *Look at her!* the softer side of Mie sighs. *She wants you to be  
happy so she could be happy! Can't you see how much she loves you?!*  
  
*So?! Who says we have to bow to her desires?!* the other half  
grumbles. *Isn't love supposed to mean that we both have a say in how our  
relationship is going to be?!*  
  
After they finish the meal, both relax. "Ah, that was great," Mie  
sighs, then leans on one arm. "We have to talk, Makoto."  
  
"About what?" Makoto looks nervous.  
  
"Us...and where we're going," Mie sighs. "Makoto, I hope you realize  
that I'm not the same woman you were in love with twelve years ago. I've  
changed, in ways you can't begin to understand."  
  
"I understand how much you changed, even if I don't fully understand  
what sort of changes have come over you," Makoto nods. "Mie, that doesn't for  
an instant change how much I still want you, how much I still care for  
you...how much I love you."  
  
"So you understand that we're not going to be a normal Sagussan couple,"  
Mie sighs.  
  
"I knew that the instant you disappeared and I felt deep inside that you  
were still alive and well," Makoto nods.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Mie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you still want to come back to Sagussa?"  
  
Mie considers the point. "It's still too early to consider whether I'll  
be living here or there," she shakes her head. "Part of it is the fact that I  
have a home and family here. What happens to them when I suddenly take off  
for a planet ten thousand parsecs away?"  
  
"I was thinking about that," Makoto sighs. "So's Hotaru, by the way.  
That's the reason they're out with your family. We realized it was pretty  
unfair to ask you to come back and leave your family behind. So why shouldn't  
they come with us?"  
  
"You mean move to Sagussa?!" Mie blinks.  
  
"Not right away, of course," Makoto nods. "Tamiko and Suzume still have  
to graduate from school...and shifting from Earth to Sagussa is going to be a  
hell of a culture shock for all of them, especially since they'll be caught up  
in the middle of the reconstruction and land restoration. But it doesn't mean  
we should slam the door shut. They have as much right to come to Sagussa as  
you, especially after all the good they've done for you."  
  
Mie considers the point, then wryly shrugs. "Maybe I'm afraid of  
abandoning them like I abandoned you and Hotaru."  
  
"You didn't abandon us," Makoto shakes her head. "While we may never  
know the real reasons for your coming here, we could deduce it had something  
to do with watching over Ataru. You proved it when you started hitting on  
everyone to leave him alone. And that's not to mention you watching over Lum  
while she's been here."  
  
"Yeah, that could be true," Mie crosses her arms. "Maybe I left a  
message in my Gladiator which could finally give me my answer. It would be  
nice to understand what motivated me to come here."  
  
"Well, if there is one, Ami and Ritsuko'll find it," Makoto muses as she  
pulls out a bottle of chigh-tagh, pouring two glasses, handing one to Mie.  
"But truthfully, I don't care anymore."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About why you came here," Makoto lightly smiles. "You came here.  
What's past is past. We have the future to think about now."  
  
"That's true," Mie nods, then smiles. "Well, two more days and school's  
finally over. Ataru-chan and Lum-chan'll be in Oshika, probably on their way  
to a chapel within the month, and then it's off to Sagussa for them."  
  
"And us, I hope," Makoto blushes.  
  
"Maybe," Mie muses.  
  
The watchmistress nods. "Well, no matter where you decide to stay, I'll  
stay with you," she announces.  
  
"You mean that?" the pilot blinks.  
  
"I mean it," Makoto nods. "It's you I want, Mie. I'll take you as you  
are right now, and I'll live with you were you want to live. On Earth,  
Sagussa...Lyna's Soul, Mie, I really don't care. I want my life to have you  
in it. And I'm going to get it one way or another, even if it takes me a  
hundred years."  
  
Mie intently stares into the Yehisrite-born woman's eyes. There is no  
hint of fear, confusion, regret or any other emotion which could indicate any  
possible deviation from Makoto's stated course. Only clear determination to  
get what she wants...and what she wants is presently looking at her. "Maybe  
you don't have to wait that long," she smiles, reaching over to gently grasp  
Makoto's hand.  
  
Makoto psionically reaches out. Mie's shields were up and rigid,  
standard protective mode to wall in her *mei'na* from unwanted intrusion.  
Obviously she was not in the mood for shocks, such as what *mavan'shagh* could  
unleash. No need to go overboard, then. "Let's go on a date," she proposes.  
  
"Now?" Mie blinks.  
  
"Tomorrow after school. I want to take a closer look at this place.  
Besides, we need the time to get to know each other again."  
  
Mie considers the point, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Lum is awakened by a relay signal from her scout.  
Moaning, she dresses, then flies up to her ship to see who would call her at  
such an early time of day. The screen dissolves into the image of an incensed  
Oogi. "What do you want now, Oogi?!" the Oni growls.  
  
"Lum-sama, have you heard?!!" the Niphentaxian demands. "A missile was  
fired at Your Holy Church in Lumukyou!!"  
  
"Oh?" Lum could barely suppress her mirth. "So?!"  
  
"We have traced the missile's flight path back to Earth," Oogi growls.  
"It is without a doubt the Great Evil's doing! He is trying once again to  
destroy Your Beloved Church and Your loyal worshippers!"  
  
"He's been doing that since before the Spirit War," Lum shrugs, a  
mocking tone edging into her voice. "It doesn't matter. I'm moving to Oshika  
to marry Darling and we're going to live happily ever after!"  
  
"Lum-sama, you can't allow him to...!!"  
  
"Good-bye, Oogi!" Lum presses the cut-off switch. "Moron!"  
  
Suddenly, the scout shakes as a blast of air nearly knocks it out of its  
stationary orbit. "*Tcha!!*" Lum gasps as she is nearly thrown into a  
bulkhead. "What's going on?!"  
  
Flying to her door, she looks outside...to see contrails indicative of  
large jets having blitzed past her scout. Lum squints, quickly visualizing  
out the three jets responsible for nearly giving her a concussion. The  
variable geometric shape and twin steering rudders making the jets look like  
the F-14 Tomcat fighter, quickly tell Lum what they are. "Gladiators!!!"  
  
With a delighted yip, she flies down to get her books...  
  
* * *  
  
A sizable crowd has gathered on the front lawn of Tomobiki High School  
to watch the three jets do their deadly dance. Koosei blinks as he notices  
Lum arriving. "I take it Mie's fighter has been repaired," the teacher hums.  
  
"By the looks of it," Lum looks skyward, covering her eyes from the  
morning sun. "Boy, Ami and Ritsuko sure work fast."  
  
Usagi and Misato walk up, Luna and Penpen beside them. "Well, what did  
you expect, Lum...especially after we gave them encouragement," the Terran-  
born zoologist giggles.  
  
"I hope Makoto gives Mie some of that same encouragement," Lum sighs as  
she watches one of the Gladiators peel towards the ground, moving to land on  
the back lawn of Tomobiki High.  
  
The others quickly notice. "Um...Lum, is it alright for that ship to  
land here?!" Paama wonders. "I mean, it's as big as a Boeing 747 and it  
doesn't look like it's got retrothrusters!"  
  
"It doesn't need them," Lum smiles. "Watch."  
  
As the Gladiator, a silver-hued craft marked with the Sagussan national  
insignia and the code number 503, approaches the school, the engine cavities  
metamorph, swinging on hidden pistons from horizontal flight to vertical, as  
if the fighter grew legs. The forward engine cavities transform, moulding  
into two humanoid arms complete with five-finger hands. The engines roar as  
the Gladiator makes a soft landing in the middle of the soccer field, its port  
wing nearly brushing the east wing of the school building. Everyone stands on  
the back tarmac, staring at the large jet in disbelieving awe. "What is this  
thing?!!" Shinobu demands.  
  
"A Gladiator point-defence transformable fighter-bomber," Lum explains  
as someone ejects herself from a lower boarding hatch under what appears to be  
the cockpit. "It's in Guardian mode now, which is normally used for hover  
flight or flying backwards to evade someone trying to shoot you down. Oh,  
there's Ami! Hi, Ami!!"  
  
"Hi, Lum!" Ami waves as she walks onto the tarmac, now dressed in her  
engineer's coverall. She looks at the Gladiator. "Take her to Battledroid  
mode, Ritsuko!"  
  
"Okay!" a Vosian-accented voice responds from the Gladiator.  
  
Everyone gasps as the fighter seems to straighten on its legs as its  
forward structure folds on itself. The arms shift to lock into the shoulders  
of the newly-formed torso. The wings fold back to provide perfect shielding  
for the back and the legs. A head then elevates into position, shaped like a  
patrol labor's. "Battledroid mode confirms positive," Ritsuko's voice calls  
out from the machine.  
  
Awed stares are projected at the sixty-metre tall fighter from Lum's  
friends. "Gundam, move over!!!" Megane gasps, his glasses skewered. "Do they  
actually use this thing on Sagussa?!"  
  
"Four hundred in four defence squadrons, plus each capital ship has a  
fighter flight of twenty...and three for the 'Hasei'cha,' Mie's ship!" Lum  
explains, then notices the two other Gladiators waiting in Guardian mode near  
the school. "Is that Lufy and Rabby?!"  
  
"Yep," Ami nods. "They came here on Eluza's order to look in on Mie and  
see if she wants to come back to Sagussa. But they couldn't bring the  
'Hasei'cha' herself since they're still working on upgrading her systems and  
making her fit for service. It'll be another two months before she's  
considered spaceworthy."  
  
"Oh," Lum nods.  
  
"Returning to Guardian mode," Ritsuko reports as the Gladiator shifts  
back to its squatting form. "Shutting her down."  
"Okay!" Ami nods, then calls to the other Gladiators, clearing them to  
land wherever there is any room for the giant jets.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?!" Mie's voice demands.  
  
Everyone turns to see Mie stride around the school building, Makoto  
behind her. The pilot then stops on seeing her Gladiator sitting there.  
"She's all ready whenever you are!" Ami announces.  
  
"You fixed that mess?!!" Mie exclaims, pointing.  
  
"Of course," Ami looks insulted. "Our reputations as miracle workers is  
intact."  
  
Everyone laughs as Ritsuko, a tall, statuesque Vosian-born armourer with  
chin-length blonde hair, blue eyes and a dimple on her left cheek, walks up.  
"Nice work, Ritsu-chan!" Misato smiles as she embraces her bond-mate, kissing  
her cheek.  
  
"Well, with you around to encourage me, what did you expect, Misa-  
chan?!" Ritsuko muses, lustfully eyeing Misato.  
  
"What does she mean by that?!" Mendou inquires.  
  
"Too X-rated for you to hear," Usagi warns.  
  
"Hey, shipmate!!!" Lufy's voice barks as she slaps Mie in the back,  
driving the pilot to her knees. "You slack-ass!!! There you are!!! Ready to  
come back to the real world again?!!"  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Lufy..." Mie grunts.  
  
"Who're you calling a slack-ass, Lufy?!" Priss then appears behind her  
fellow *pirpirsiw'r,* snidely glaring at her. "At least Mie's been making  
herself busy. What's your excuse?!"  
  
Lufy spins around to stare into Priss' eyes. "I've got plenty of  
excuses!" she growls. "What's your excuse for still living?!"  
  
"Are you saying I don't have an excuse for living?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm saying that! What're you going to do about it?!"  
  
The lightning flashing between their eyes, not to mention battle auras  
which would impress Makoto and Rei, sends chills down everyone's spine. "Are  
they always like this?!" Megane gulps.  
  
"Actually, they're very tame today," Lum shudders. "I think."  
  
Suddenly, Lufy and Priss high-five the other, then burst out laughing.  
"Hah! Still got it!!" the latter snorts, elbowing the former in the side.  
"You should've been a Pathfinder, Lufy! What're you doing flying those  
transformable junkheaps anyway?!"  
  
"Hey, I can still fight outside a Gladiator!" Lufy smiles.  
  
"See?!" Lum beams. "They're really very good friends!"  
  
Everyone not of Sagussa faints! "I wonder," Mie hums...  
  
* * *  
  
"Here it is, Mie," a strawberry-blonde haired, blue eyed Zeiwanite hands  
the pilot a padded dark blue and red uniform. Both are now in class with  
everyone else. "We got a new one ready for you just in case your old one  
doesn't fit anymore."  
  
"Thanks, Rabby," Mie takes the uniform, then rubs the fabric, a private  
confirmation that this is what it should be: a Gladiator pilot's flight suit.  
Padded dark blue fabric with built-in G-suit and survival gear. Trimmed in  
red with a red phoenix emblazoned on both arms, along with Mie's sequential  
number. On the collars is a gold-trimmed black rectangle studded with three  
square gold tabs indicative of her rank. Pilot Chief Petty Officer, Defence  
Central Command. On her identification badge over the right breast is written  
her rank, name and ship: P/CPO MIE SEIKOU, R.S.S. HASEI'CHA. *At least  
they're acknowledging your time on Earth,* one part of her muses.  
  
The other part of her declines to comment. At that moment, Makoto's  
voice is heard. "Hey, are we all set to surf the wind?!"  
  
Mie looks over to see her would-be bond-mate dressed in her flight suit.  
Given her different place in the Sagussan Navy, Makoto's rank insignia is  
silver, the rank itself being a single rectangular tab. Watchmistress, First  
Sagussan Fleet. The flight suit seems to tightly hug Makoto's contours,  
sending tingles of excitement through Mie's spine. "You still have the suit I  
gave you."  
  
"I wouldn't throw this away even if it's the last thing I have to my  
name," Makoto purrs as she gently grasps Mie's hand.  
  
Many of the Terrans look confused. "Oh, that's right!" Lum nods. "Mie  
taught you how to fly, didn't she?!"  
  
"You bet," Makoto smiles.  
  
Mie nods in confirmation as her mind goes back...  
  
* * *  
  
Three hundred and fifty years ago. Sagussa.  
  
Located near one of the entrances to the Chamber of Eternity, swept by  
the incessant desert winds which have scoured this war-torn planet for  
millennia, is the home airfield of the First Defence Squadron. Attached to it  
is the flight element for the defence intelligence support unit, which would  
coalesce years in the future around the Republic of Sagussa Starship  
"Hasei'cha." Mie...then just known as Ii'iieo...stands beside her Gladiator  
doing her pre-flight checks as Lufy...then just Eiuoiiaoii...walks up, Makoto  
beside her. The Yehisrite-born watchmistress is in her standard short-sleeved  
duty jumpsuit. "Ii'iieo," Lufy announces in a neutral voice.  
  
Mie turns, then curtly nods at her wingmate. "This is the new candidate  
for pilot training," Lufy waves to Makoto.  
  
Mie quickly reads the sequential number. "Aoaiuiuiio. Are you prepared  
to commence the training you requested?"  
  
"I am prepared, Ii'iieo," Makoto nods.  
  
Lufy walks away. Mie and Makoto stare at each other. "You are selected  
for a First Fleet command assignment," the former notes on seeing her silver  
watchmistress' rank. "Explain your logic in pursuing a skill normally  
employed in the Fourth Fleet."  
  
"Despite the rational division of fleet assignments, not all Gladiator  
pilots will be assigned to the home defence units. Capital ships carry their  
own point-defence flights," Makoto explains. "If I am slated to command a  
ship-of-the-line, I should be aware of all my crews' abilities, including my  
pilots. Is my explanation sufficient for your purposes or do you require  
further elaboration, Ii'iieo?"  
  
"It is quite sufficient," Mie nods, then waves Makoto to her machine.  
"Shall we commence?"  
  
"We cannot at present."  
  
A twinge of surprise crosses Mie's face. "Why not?"  
  
"I require a flight suit if I am to perform evolutions in the  
Gladiator," Makoto reminds her, looking at herself.  
  
Mie blinks, then notices what Makoto is wearing. "An error on my part.  
Let us proceed to requisition a flight suit."  
  
The two turn away...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Mie returns to the present. "Ready?!" Makoto smiles at her,  
realizing where...or when...the pilot's thoughts drifted.  
  
Mie blinks, then stares at her suit. "Well, I require a flight suit if  
I am to perform evolutions in the Gladiator," she parrots Makoto's words from  
centuries past.  
  
"An error on your part," Makoto notes, pointing out the door. "Proceed  
to attire yourself, Ii'iieo, then we shall commence."  
  
"I shall proceed to do so, Aoaiuiuiio," Mie walks out.  
  
"Did we just miss something?" Ryuunosuke scratches the back of her head.  
  
"I dunno, but if those two aren't bond-mates by the end of the month,  
then something's wrong with them," Koosei crosses his arms.  
  
Ritsuko and Ami turn to Lum. "We'll want to monitor Mie's progress  
while she spars with Lufy and Rabby, Lum," the former notes. "May we make use  
of your scoutship?"  
  
"Just as long as I'm flying!" the Oni nods.  
  
"But of course," Ami nods.  
  
"I'm coming," Misato sighs. "Evaluating Mie's performance in the  
Gladiator would reflect a lot on her personal mood."  
  
The Sagussans and Lum depart for their various ships...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, three Gladiators soar over southern Japan in Fighter  
mode, maintaining a tight arrowhead formation with Lufy on point. Lum's scout  
follows them at several hundred metres distance. "We'll keep the manoeuvres  
simple at first," Lufy calls over the line to Rabby, Mie and Makoto. "No  
sense pushing the envelope."  
  
"Roger," Rabby and Mie reply.  
  
Mie sighs as she relaxes in her seat, a specially designed chair-  
ejection seat which automatically conforms to the pilot's body for maximum  
comfort. Remote tracers are attached to her arms and legs, which come into  
play when the Gladiator assumes Battledroid mode. Built-in relays in her  
helmet control the head, as well as auto-targeting gear which operates in all  
modes. Her console is very simple for such a complex advanced machine:  
communications, position indicator, engine controls, altimeter and sensory.  
Behind and slightly above Mie, Makoto relaxes in the guest's chair (Gladiators  
were normally deployed as single-pilot machines), which replicates all of  
Mie's controls, plus a control switch which allows the guest to automatically  
take over in case something happens to the pilot. "How do you feel?" Makoto  
inquires as she stares at her girlfriend.  
  
"I'm still getting used to the controls," Mie smiles. "They seem to be  
a little sluggish. I'll be fine."  
  
*Boy, that reassures Makoto!* one part of her growls. *What are you  
doing flying this coffin, anyway?! Lufy and Rabby are top pilots who put in  
as much simulator and real-flight time as they can! You haven't sat in this  
bucket for twelve years! What in Buddha's name are you trying to prove?*  
  
*You are a pilot, remember?* the other softly intones. *If you are  
scared, Lufy and Rabby'll knock it out of you. Shock therapy always works to  
bring the best out of people. Besides, Lufy and Rabby won't play dirty!  
They're not the type.*  
  
*That was what they were like twelve years ago, remember?!*  
  
By that time, the formation soars past the southern tip of Kyushu into  
the airspace of the East China Sea. "Yeah...right about here looks good,"  
Lufy looks around. "What's the air traffic like?!"  
  
"Stay away from the Chinese coast and Okinawa, and don't stray towards  
Taiwan, Cheju-do and the tip of Korea," Ritsuko reports from Lum's scout.  
"The area is clear right down to the deck."  
  
"Got it. Keep us posted," Lufy sighs. "Okay, we'll start here. No  
ceiling limit, stay in F-mode. Fight's on!!"  
  
"Right!" Rabby nods. "Tally-ho!!"  
  
Gladiators 501 (Lufy) and 502 (Rabby) peel away from the arrowhead,  
splitting off in different directions. Lufy climbs for altitude and Rabby  
spins east for Amami-shima. Mie kicks her mount in a dive for the ocean.  
"What are you doing?!" Makoto wonders.  
  
"I'm going to keep this down on the deck," Mie reports. "It'll keep  
their manoeuvres restricted. Sit back and watch!"  
  
"Okay, you're the boss."  
  
Rabby does a lazy circle as she swings around to get at Mie's six  
o'clock, then blinks on seeing her wingmate diving for the ocean. "Nice try,  
Mie!" she smiles as she falls into a shallow dive.  
  
Mie smiles as the icon for Rabby's machine appears behind her. "That's  
right, Rabby. Come right on in. Get ready for a splash!"  
  
The two Gladiators continue their descent. Finally, when Mie passes a  
hundred metres above the East China Sea, she kicks in full-throttle and  
afterburners, yanking the joystick back. Rabby yelps as Mie's machine  
literally stands on end, creating a funnel of water which could swamp Rabby's  
had not the Zeiwanite-born pilot turned hard right, skimming the water with  
her starboard wing.  
  
Mie torques into a tight Immlemann turn, then acquires lock on Rabby's  
machine. She thumbs the trigger for her chain gun when Rabby switches to  
B-mode, transforming into Battledroid, her wings still splayed in open  
formation to keep level flight. The chain gun, a magnetic-drive weapon system  
capable of firing six thousand rounds a minute, each round flying at half-  
light speed to target, is now in Rabby's hands as she takes aim. Mie kicks  
hard right rudder to spin out of the way as a burst of shells arc through the  
night sky.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!!!" Lum growls, watching this from her scout over  
the Senkaku Islands. "Lufy said stay in F-mode!!"  
  
"Lufy and Rabby tend to re-write the rules as they go," Ami laughs. "At  
least Mie's reaction seemed good!"  
  
"I guess she doesn't have to worry about fitting back into regular  
duties if she decides to come back," Misato thoughtfully hums.  
  
Mie climbs up, then notices Lufy making a wide circle all the way north  
to Cheju-do as she tries to mark position. "Not a chance, Lufy!" Mie growls  
as she turns north to pursue her wingmate.  
  
"Keep an eye on Rabby," Makoto warns.  
  
"Hey, I'm flying, remember?!" Mie snarls.  
  
Makoto clams up...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on an American missile base on Okinawa, technicians manning  
the radar station watch in awe as the three Gladiators...to them, three very  
large gomers...clash over the East China Sea. Then, their commanding  
officer...the same colonel who ordered Lum's scout shot down in "Time  
Curse"...walks in. "What's going on?!" he growls.  
  
"Sir, you better see this," a technician points at the screen.  
  
The colonel looks. "Who're they?!"  
  
"Dunno," the technician shakes his head. "They flew in from the general  
direction of Tokyo about a half-hour ago, then started doing ACM over the East  
China Sea."  
  
"Must be fighters from Fujisawa," the colonel shrugs.  
  
"Fighters the size of a C-5A?!" another technician wonders.  
  
The colonel's eyes narrow. "Are you sure they came from Tokyo  
airspace?!"  
  
"Well, we didn't get an exact confirmation," the technician muses. "And  
no one from Korea or Kyushu reported their presence. We first picked them up  
over the Oosumi-kaikyoo."  
  
"Then they must've been at very high altitude when they came down from  
Vladivostock!!" the colonel growls.  
  
"Sir, there's no report of aircraft this size capable of doing what  
these three are doing...!" a technician tries to protest.  
  
"Belay that!!" the colonel snaps. "What about IFF?!"  
  
"Nada," another technician shakes her head.  
  
The colonel grimly nods. "Time to teach those commies a little  
something called respect!" he grumbles, then barks. "Roll out the Arrow of  
Heaven!! Let's put them down!"  
  
Technicians leap to work as army and air force engineers unroll a  
familiar missile from its storage shed. In the radar shack, one technician  
turns to another. "Great!" she hisses. "The last time we did this, we shot  
down the ship belonging to that alien girl who lives in Tokyo! What're we  
going to shoot down this time?!"  
  
"Hey, we just obey orders!" the other technician shrugs.  
  
"Aw, I was actually getting to enjoy this!" a third mutters as he  
watches the pitched battle over the East China Sea on his screen, munching  
popcorn as he relaxes in his chair...  
  
* * *  
  
By now, Lufy, Mie and Rabby are dodging for position somewhere north-  
west of Okinawa. Chain guns and wing-mounted pulse-photon cannons thunder as  
the three try to jockey for a kill. Lufy and Rabby try two-on-one double-  
teaming, but Mie scatters them by razzle-dazzle flying or else spinning out of  
the way if the two try to come at her from different directions. The rule  
about staying in F-mode is gone. The three switch from Fighter to Guardian to  
Battledroid mode with practiced fluidity as the situation demands. On Lum's  
scout, the Oni watches with awe as Mie gets the drop on Rabby. "Wow!! She's  
the best pilot I've ever seen! If Daddy saw this, he'd hire her on the spot!"  
  
"And that's just with Lufy and Rabby," Misato comments. "Wait until Mie  
spars with the likes of Tita and Satomi from DEFRON One! Then you'll see some  
real seat-of-the-pants stuff!!"  
  
Ami then blinks as a strange reading comes to her station. "I've got an  
unknown launching from Okinawa, heading for the Gladiators. Trying to scan  
what it is right now."  
  
"It's a conventional warhead missile!" Ritsuko barks from her post.  
  
"Oh, no!!!" Lum panics, remembering her flight back in time thanks in  
part to the United States Air Force. "Those crazy Americans must think Mie,  
Lufy and Rabby are Russians!!"  
  
"Guys, watch out!!!" Ami tabs her communications button. "Incoming  
hostile fire from Okinawa!! No duff!!!"  
  
"We see it!!" Mie grunts as she watches the missile ascend toward them.  
"Sunflower Break!!!"  
  
The Gladiators split in three different directions. afterburners  
thundering at full power, as the Arrow of Heaven races at them. "Bust up my  
fight?!!" Lufy growls as she glares at Okinawa. "This'll teach you to mind  
your own business!"  
  
Levelling her Gladiator, Lufy thumbs the concussion missile controls. A  
storm of missiles races out from a retractable launcher under the cockpit,  
thundering at the American base! "Lufy, you stupid idiot!!!" Lum screams as  
she watches the missiles turn the base into a very nice bomb crater!!  
  
* * *  
  
In the wrecked radar section, a technician turns to a very burnt  
colonel. "I don't think they're Russians, sir."  
  
The colonel faints!  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Mie flies down as the Arrow of Heaven tries to pursue Rabby.  
"Rabby, stay off G-mode!!" she barks. "These things are a lot smarter than  
people give them credit for! You try to fly backwards, it'll ram right into  
you!!"  
  
"Get if off me, Mie!!" Rabby snarls. "I ain't going to take this  
fighter back to Patty all messed up!!"  
  
Mie watches as the missile falls into chain gun range. "Sayonara!" she  
smiles as she thumbs the trigger.  
  
A blast of bullets shreds the Arrow of Heaven as Rabby breaks away. The  
warhead detonates, but Mie spins right to get clear of debris. Seeing this,  
Lum lets out a cheer. "Yes!!!"  
  
At Tomobiki High School, everyone in room 337 howl with joy as they  
watch the fight thanks to a relay monitor Usagi set up. Even the radar  
technicians on Okinawa watching the fight from an undamaged station emit a  
cheer. "Fight's over!" Misato then declares...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that was fun," Mie yawns as she stretches herself.  
  
Mie's Gladiator is now soaring at sub-light past the asteroid belt on  
course for Neptune. Mie sits in the back seat with Makoto. Ami had  
thoughtfully put a "love seat" in the back; in essence a seat which can expand  
to comfortably accomodate two people. With inertia dampeners not needed  
(Gladiators cannot fly at warp speeds without special boosters attached to the  
main hull), the two Sagussans can relax. "Yeah, you were really good," Makoto  
smiles.  
  
Mie stares at her girlfriend. Smiling, she yanks Makoto into her arms.  
"I intend to be a lot better, you know."  
  
Makoto gasps as Mie finally lowers her psi-shields. "Yes-s-s...!!" she  
cries as she fiercely embraces her bond-mate.  
  
Before they could get far, the sensory alarm sounds off. "Who could  
THAT be?!!" both angrily demand.  
  
Mie sits up to activate the Gladiator's warbook, the computer program  
which identifies all known contacts as registered over the years by the many  
rover units scouting the local cluster. "According to this, six Kashin-class  
battlewagons plus twenty Doroka-class heavy troop and equipment transports."  
She then blinks on registering something else. "Urusian Defence Force ships!"  
  
"What?!!" Makoto sits up, zipping up her flight suit. "What're troop  
transports doing in this system?! Do they see us?!"  
  
"No, ECM is automatically blocking their scanners," Mie shakes her head.  
"Something strange is going on here. Let's get to Triton and talk with Oyuki.  
She'll probably know something."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Mie's Story" Part 5  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF "MIE'S STORY," as they celebrate Asuka's and Rei's  
bonding, Pathfinder Troop Six learn that the missile containing the ashes of  
Oogi's spies strikes its target: the Great Lum Church in Lumukyou. Oogi,  
much to Pamanba's disgust, was not there when the missile struck. By now,  
Hotaru's and Makoto's opinions about Mie's present status have changed.  
Hotaru, while still wanting her sister to come back to Sagussa, now thinks it  
prudent to have Mie's whole family move with her. Makoto, very much in love  
with Mie, does not care what Mie does as long as they are together. By the  
next morning, Mie's Gladiator is back in service. Mie's fellow pilots Lufy  
and Rabby come to Earth to help Mie get used to being a fighter pilot again.  
In a mock duel over the East China Sea...which almost becomes real when the  
American colonel who nearly killed Lum in "Time Curse" tries to shoot the  
Sagussans down...Mie proves that she still has the fighting edge to return to  
the Sagussan Navy. Later, while on a private cruise in space, Mie and Makoto  
discover a large Urusian Defence Force contingent in the Earth-Terran system,  
including twenty troop transports. They proceed to Neptune to tell Oyuki.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
So therefore...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"If what you are saying is correct, this is a major treaty violation,"  
Oyuki muses.  
  
Mie and Makoto are in the Tritonian Royal Palace, having flown to Koori  
City to tell Oyuki about the Urusian battle squadron waiting near Saturn. The  
crown princess has tea brought in. "What treaty are we talking about, Your  
Highness?" the latter asks.  
  
"The Galactic Federation Treaty, of course, Makoto-san," Oyuki reports.  
"It has specific clauses forbidding the presence of other members' armed  
services in sovereign airspace or territory under the purview of any member of  
the Federation. Due to Earth's lack of technology, she was declared to be  
under our purview."  
  
"Then how would that explain the Tag Races?" Makoto adds.  
  
"That was a...unique problem given the Ipraedies' interest in this  
system," Oyuki's lips purse together. "Personally, Father and I disapproved  
of the whole Tag Race idea, not to mention the clauses which would have  
resulted in Earth's occupation had Ataru lost. We were of the idea of  
engendering Zephyrite contacts so they could extend their protection over this  
system. As you know, Jiyuu is far closer to this star system than  
Barsoom...or Uru for that matter. That does not give the Urusian Defence  
Force carte blanche to send in an invasion force into this system. It's  
provocative in the extreme, not only to the Ipraedies but to the Seifukusu."  
  
"Are you sure it can be considered an invasion fleet?" Mie wonders.  
"Just because twenty troop transports are out there, it doesn't necessarily  
constitute intent to invade. They could just be on exercises."  
  
"We should have been informed immediately of such intent to carry out  
war games," Oyuki counters. "It's an invasion fleet. As to who's fleet it  
exactly belongs to, there is really no need to guess."  
  
"So who is the *ki'shi?!*" Makoto growls.  
  
"General Yethis Seq," Oyuki reports.  
  
"The Urusian President's chief-of-staff?" Makoto gasps. "I've heard  
he's a racist and would gladly invade Earth just to avenge the Union  
Revolution, not to mention what he could possibly do to the Other, but even  
he's got to have some controls."  
  
"Unfortunately, he does not," Oyuki sighs, just as the doorbell rings.  
"Come in!" she calls out.  
  
The door opens and a beautiful platinum-haired woman dressed in a formal  
kimono bearing military-like insignia walks in. "Are you busy, cousin?" she  
smiles on seeing Oyuki.  
  
"Not for you, Pukaze-chan," Oyuki rises to embrace her cousin, then  
blinks. "What in Koori's name is that?!" she points behind Pukaze.  
  
Everyone sees a Sagussan rover unit numbered H-494 float into the room.  
"Ah, yes," Pukaze blushes. "This being just came down asking for either  
Watchmistress Makoto or Pilot Chief Petty Officer Mie, bringing a report of  
troop movements from Phentax Two."  
  
"Report, Four-ninety-four," Makoto sighs.  
  
"*Begging the watchmistress' pardon,*" the rover unit bows in greeting.  
"*Compliments from the supervisor of the Phentax Observation Group, and  
apologies for not sending a message but it was believed to be prudent to  
deliver it in person. He begs to report that President Oogi is now mustering  
an interdiction force composed of six battlewagon squadrons and ten squadrons  
of troopships, with intent to intimidate the United Nations to force the Other  
to remain in Tomobiki, not to mention extradite the *daimon'cha* to Phentax  
Two for trial in relation to the destruction of Phentax Twelve.*"  
  
Makoto's eyes flash. "We'll see about that!!" she growls. "How many  
ships are we talking about?!"  
  
"*Thirty-six Kashin and Panako class battlewagons, sixty Doroka class  
troopships, plus various support craft,*" Rover H-494 reports. "*In addition,  
four Planet Destroyers and a mobile System Destroyer are being mobilized as  
heavy support.*"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Oyuki and Pukaze gasp.  
  
"Boy, these dorks really DON'T have a life!" Mie slaps her head,  
wondering what awful thing the galaxy did in a previous existence to merit  
having the Niphentaxians among them...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in Tomobiki, Suzume Seikou whistles as he heads home, a  
rose in hand. Smelling it, he smiles. "Now I know I love her," he sighs.  
  
An image of Setsuna appears in his mind's eye, bashfully covered in a  
blanket as if she was waiting for him to come home after a hard day at work.  
*Suzume-kun, I'm here for you,* the nurse coos as she lowers her blanket, then  
leans up to kiss her "husband"...  
  
...as Suzume smacks into a telephone pole! "Man, I better watch myself  
when I dream of these things," he moans as he staggers away, then shaking his  
head clear, rushes home.  
  
Suzume always had an eye for girls, but found chasing them in Tomobiki  
High School to be a waste of time; most had eyes only for Shutaro Mendou.  
Even now, with Mendou intent on marrying Sil Dedron, many dreamt of landing  
the scion of Japan's richest family as their husband. After a while, Suzume  
decided to hold back and wait until opportunity knocked on his door.  
  
It came when Setsuna walked into his life three wonderful days ago.  
Suzume had never seen someone THAT exotic in his life. Lum's allure with  
Sakura's figure...and she was a nurse to boot! With everyone in the family  
leaning on the idea of moving to Sagussa so Mie would not feel isolated when  
she finally mated with Makoto, Suzume knew he had the chance to really impress  
Setsuna and, hopefully, win her interest. And it was no time like the present  
to start wooing her. Walking into the house, he calls out, "I'm home!"  
  
"Hi, Suzume-chan," Setsuna walks out of the kitchen, a bowl of pyogh-  
giku in hand. "Mie's hasn't returned yet. Your parents, Hotaru and Tamiko  
are out shopping."  
  
*We're alone?!!* Suzume gasps as the Oni-born nurse heads to the living  
room. *Totally, completely alone?!! Yes!!!* he nods, then walks in, the rose  
behind him. "Setsuna-chan?"  
  
"What is it?" she looks curiously at him, then notices he is hiding  
something. "What have you got?"  
  
"For you," he hands her the rose.  
  
Setsuna blinks. "When Ataru did this to Noa twelve years ago, do you  
want to know what she said?"  
  
"'What is the logic of presenting me a flower,'" Suzume readily quotes.  
"Mie learned it when she mind-brushed Lum one day."  
  
"That's right," the nurse nods. "So, what is your logic?"  
  
Suzume blinks. This was not proceeding in the direction he planned.  
"M-my logic?" he points to himself.  
  
"That's right," Setsuna sits down. "Suzume...what do you see when you  
look at me?"  
  
Suzume blushes, realizing that Setsuna might not be impressed if he  
tried to skirt the subject. He never realized that Mie's people were THIS  
rational about their feelings. "I see a very desirable woman that I want to  
love and perhaps marry," he finally admits, pulling at his collar. Boy, it  
was hot!  
  
Setsuna smiles. "Suzume, we don't have marriage on Sagussa. Further,  
if we take the basic idea of marriage and expand it to include all life-  
partnerships...then I'm already married."  
  
He jerks. "To who?!!"  
  
"Hotaru-chan," she softly intones, flashing him a sympathetic smile.  
"We became *marei'cha* six years ago."  
  
He stares at her. "Now, I realize right now that your urge is motivated  
a lot by you wanting to discover your sexuality," she gently grasps his hands.  
"And I'd be more than happy to help you. As you know, our primary purpose on  
Sagussa is to be the birth mothers of a new race. In fact, if you really  
desire it and you think you're ready for it, I could have my first child with  
you."  
  
Suzume blinks. This was getting way too complicated for his taste.  
"You see," Setsuna smiles. "You're not so ready yet."  
  
"I...I came in here wanting to declare my love for you...and now I'm so  
confused," he shakes his head.  
  
"That's alright," she gently kisses him. "Besides, the wait will do you  
good. Go out and discover what women are like. Go out and discover what men  
are like if that interests you. Be free, enjoy yourself. Don't commit just  
yet."  
  
"But can I commit to you?" Suzume stares at her.  
  
"As *surei'cha*...as the father of my children?" Setsuna hums, then  
nods. "Certainly. *Surei'cha* are automatic *marei'cha* in our eyes. You  
have as much right to care for and love your children as I do. But, tell me:  
are you willing to have children with Hotaru?"  
  
Suzume jerks. "See?" Setsuna muses. "Your family social codes make you  
hesitant when dealing with what technically could be considered your sister,  
even if she is not related by blood. You're still not sure of yourself yet.  
You should realize that if you have children with me, you have to have them  
with my bond-mate. I would want that to happen; it's considered very bad form  
on my planet not to introduce one's child-mate to one's bond-mate. I'd be  
insulting Hotaru and our relationship by keeping you to myself, so to speak."  
  
Suzume looks down. "And I can't ask you to leave Hotaru even if it's  
just for me so you could have kids," he finally sighs. "Mie would never  
forgive me and I don't think you would, either."  
  
Setsuna nods. He looks at the rose, then hands it to her. "Here," he  
smiles. "Take it, anyway. I still find you the most beautiful woman I've  
ever met...and maybe one day in the future, I might be ready to help you and  
Hotaru have kids."  
  
"Thank you," she smiles, sniffing the rose. "In the meantime, I just  
made some pyogh-giku. Want to share?"  
  
"Sure!" he nods, sitting beside her as they dig in...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oogi's sending THAT many ships?!!" Lum exclaims.  
  
Mie and Makoto grimly nod. The two now meet with Ataru, Lum, Noa and  
Honey in the latter's home in Oshika after learning of the intelligence Rover  
H-494 and his companion rover units acquired. "Right now, they're just  
mustering," Mie sighs. "Oogi's got his fleet still scouring half of the local  
cluster looking for the Avalonians, so he's got to wait before he has enough  
strength to launch an offensive our way. And if he does, we're going to be  
hard pressed to stop it even if you send Pathfinder Six in to assassinate  
him."  
  
"And if you did assassinate him, you'd make him a martyr to the glory of  
Lum," Makoto wryly growls.  
  
"Wonderful!!" Ataru sighs. "I couldn't get Grandma to get a half-dozen  
Zephyrite crusader fleets here in time to stop them."  
  
"Even if you did, Nagaiwakai would just see it as an excuse to expel Lum  
from Earth since her presence here would be seen as a danger to this planet's  
sovereignty," Noa notes.  
  
"Why don't we stop them?" Honey proposes.  
  
Makoto instantly looks eager. "Do we have enough forces to stop them?!"  
Noa stares at the watchmistress.  
  
"Let's see now," Makoto muses. "For ground and Fourth Fleet forces,  
we're at full battle strength. Four hundred Gladiators alone would make hash  
out of Oogi's battlewagons. If their troops land, the Warsuit, Pathfinder and  
Hovercycle Brigades could stop them."  
  
"What about the Planet Destroyers?" Lum wonders.  
  
"Our home-defence monitors are warp-equipped since they come fitted with  
wave proton cannons," Makoto notes. "And there's the 'Lyna'cha,' Feb's  
command cruiser. She may not be as well armed as what we'd want for a First  
Fleet ship-of-the-line, but she's also got the wave proton cannons. Those  
Planet Destroyers and that System Destroyer wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"How soon can they be here?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"A day, tops," Makoto reports.  
  
"Make it sooner than that if possible," Ataru stands. "I want the  
commanders or would-be commanders to be here in twelve hours so we can discuss  
what we're going to do."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Makoto salutes, then runs out to Mie's Gladiator.  
  
"The Battle of Graduation Day," Lum muses.  
  
"What was that, Lum?" Noa stares at her bond-mate.  
  
"Tomorrow's Graduation Day for us," the Oni wryly muses. "My last day  
in Tomobiki. Oogi would schedule his attack for then."  
  
"Don't worry," the Sagussan winks at her. "We'll give him an extra-  
special graduation party, one he won't soon forget...for the last few seconds  
of his time in this existence."  
  
"What about Yethis?" Mie wonders. "What do we do about him? I can  
guess he's out there to act as a 'peacekeeping' force," she makes finger-  
quotes, "...which would just be a mask for the invasion he's wanted to unleash  
on us over the last two years."  
  
"We can teach him a lesson, too," Noa sighs, then stares at Lum, sensing  
the Oni tense. "Love, you'll have to decide pretty quick as to whose side  
you're on," she gently grasps Lum's hand.  
  
"Darling's," Lum automatically responds. "But...at the same time, I  
hope that it doesn't turn into an orgy of killing. I know that Leona, Rayna  
and Miranda are salivating at the chance to get their troops used to the idea  
of killing people."  
  
"We'll try to keep it as minimal as possible," Noa assures her. "But,  
remember: when in the middle of a war, anything goes."  
  
"You're right about that," Lum shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
Graduation Day.  
  
"There you are, Aisuru-kun," Tanoshii smiles as she finishes buttoning  
Megane's jacket, now dry-cleaned and pressed for the final day of classes.  
"Looking good for your final day of school."  
  
"So are you, even if you did finish classes a few months ago," he kisses  
her. Both are now in the latter's shrine, Megane having come to stay with his  
girlfriend since they started dating. Tanoshii is now in her Butsumetsu  
Girl's High School uniform, although today is not graduation day for her.  
"I'm glad your graduation is tomorrow. I wouldn't want to miss it for  
anything."  
  
"Thanks," she smiles, embracing him. "Mmm...tempted to have a little  
fun before we head off?"  
  
"Um...can we wait until after classes?" Megane gulps.  
  
Tanoshii giggles as she walks to the kitchen to prepare tea. Megane  
sighs as he relaxes in the shrine's small living room. Once both were free of  
the Japanese education system, they were bound to commence their Shinto  
training in earnest under Sakura's guidance. Chie Budou and others would come  
by to look in on them, not to mention perform special tutorials. The chief  
priest of Kantou also wanted Megane and Tanoshii to proceed to university if  
the opportunity presented itself; he preferred to give his subordinates all  
the chances they could use to enhance their personal lives. "Boy, this is  
still so much to get used to," Megane muses as he looks up, then straightens  
himself as Tanoshii returns. He tenses on seeing a concerned look on her  
face, she now staring into a cup. "What is it?"  
  
"These leaves," she grimly nods to the cup. "The pattern states that a  
great battle is soon about to begin."  
  
Punctuating her statement is the thunder of helicopter blades. A whole  
fleet by the sound of them. Megane and Tanoshii look up, then run outside to  
see what is going on. "What's Mendou doing?!!" the former demands on seeing  
the whole Mendou air corps on the move. "Is he celebrating graduation or  
trying to start World War Three?!!"  
  
"Aisuru-kun!!!" Kakugari's voice echoes from down the street.  
  
The two turn to see the guards and their girlfriends race up, worried  
looks etched in their faces. "What is it?!" Megane demands.  
  
"Real bad news, Aisuru-kun!!" Paama reports. "Oogi's gone totally  
ballistic! He's sending a force this way to make Lum stay in Tomobiki!!"  
  
"Not to mention try to drag Ataru-chan back to Phentax Two for trial  
because of that garbage on Phentax Twelve," Yasashii adds. "Ryooki-sensei  
said to get to the school ASAP. He also said to..." a confused look crosses  
her face, "...bring stuff, whatever that meant!"  
  
Megane grimly nods. "That means bring everything for a fight, just in  
case!" he looks up. "Mendou's got everything he's got on the move. Let's go  
get ready!"  
  
"Right!!!" the others nod...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later finds Tomobiki High School flanked by a squadron of  
Leopard II tanks as everyone musters on the front lawn. Most are in  
camouflage uniforms loaned from the Mendou Clan's stores. Sil is in a woman's  
version of Mendou's Wehrmacht-inspired battle uniform, a tiger-striped bandana  
around her head. "Are we all here?!" Koosei, still in his normal working  
clothes, inquires.  
  
"Where're Aisuru and the others?!" Shinobu looks around. Beside her is  
Pamanba, once more in her hunter's uniform.  
  
"Here they come," Lan points.  
  
The guards and their girlfriends race up. Kenmei, Yasashii and Aijooa  
wear black Moroboshi Clan ninja gis. Megane is in his usual blue battle  
armour, the buckle now emblazoned with the first kanji of Tanoshii's name.  
Tanoshii is nowhere in sight. "Where's your girlfriend?" Koosei demands.  
  
"She said she had to get something, then she'll be right here," Megane  
looks around.  
  
"Right here!" Tanoshii's voice calls out from behind him.  
  
Everyone emits cheers and whistles as Tanoshii walks up in a duplicate  
of her boyfriend's battlesuit, the first kanji of Megane's given name on her  
buckle. "Well, what do you think?!" the apprentice priestess coos as she  
shows herself to her boyfriend.  
  
"I like it, I like it!!!" Megane gasps, hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Koosei, where are Rei and her group?!" Sakura wonders.  
  
In answer, the six members of Pathfinder Troop Six appear virtually out  
of nowhere. All are dressed in their black combat uniforms. "Did someone  
call us?" Sylia wonders.  
  
"Is Ataru calling his grandmother to get some help?" Koosei wonders.  
  
"And give her a chance to throw the Other off Earth?!" Priss snorts.  
"Not a chance! He's getting REAL help this time: ours!!"  
  
"But you don't have a fleet to speak of," Koosei protests...  
  
...then everyone is knocked off their feet as a ten-metre tall robot  
resembling a Shinohara AV-98 Mark II patrol labor fitted with booster rockets  
on the back lands harshly on the ground! Painted overall dark grey with the  
phoenix on both arms, it comes equipped with shoulder-mounted chain guns,  
thigh-mounted missile launchers and labor-scale pistols stowed in each calf.  
Sylia spins around to angrily stare at where the pilot's position would be.  
"Leona, you reckless jackass!!! Whoever taught you how to pilot a Warsuit?!!"  
  
The carapace opens, allowing a chestnut-haired Ellsian-born woman  
dressed in black battle fatigues and the three rectangular bars of a brigade  
commander to slip out. Her bandana has THE BOSS - DON'T PISS ME OFF! in  
Japanese emblazoned on it. Over her fatigues is a brown leather jacket  
personalized with a mad kaleidoscope of badges, including the ever-popular  
screw-and-8 ball, a Dietman's badge and pins from a half-dozen anime shows.  
Leaping to the ground, she walks up, jauntily saluting Koosei. "Hi, Koosei-  
san. You're looking good."  
  
"Leona, they made *you* the commander of the Warsuit Brigade?" Koosei  
looks very ill. "Suddenly, I don't feel so good."  
  
"I take it you know this person," Sakura stares at her friend.  
  
"It could be said," he looks down.  
  
"Lyna, the guy sure doesn't appreciate any decent help, does he?!" Leona  
crosses her arms, pouting. "Then, what should I expect?!" she shrugs, asking  
no one in particular. "He never appreciated it when Henry and I pulled him  
away from the Mikado four years ago!"  
  
"I didn't mind you rescuing me," Koosei holds up a finger. "But I *did*  
mind you using a fleet of tactical nuclear missiles on Colony Sixteen to  
distract the Mikado's people from coming after me while we were making our  
getaway. They're **still** cleaning up the mess those missiles left behind."  
  
Koosei's students pale at that revelation. "What type of help are we  
getting?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"So where're the others?" Sylia walks up.  
  
In answer, a sleek black machine resembling a manta with its wings  
clipped flies up, lowering to the ground beside Leona's warsuit. Armed with a  
forest of chain guns and mini-missile launchers forward, the hovercycle  
projects an aura of brute power matched with unnerving grace. The pilot's  
hatch opens, allowing a strawberry-blonde Ellsian to emerge, dressed in a  
stylish black leather bodysuit bearing three rectangular bars on the  
shoulders. "Hi, Miranda," Leona smiles.  
  
"Hey, Leona," Miranda walks up, slapping her fellow brigade commander in  
the back. "Ready to boogie?"  
  
"Yohko snuck some annihilation missiles out of the Central Armoury  
before we came here," Leona smiles. "We're ready."  
  
"Annihilation missiles?!" Mendou whispers to Sil.  
  
"Missiles using anti-matter as the warhead," the Oni gulps.  
  
Mendou fearfully shudders. "What a radical machine!!" Chibi gasps as a  
bunch of students crowd around Miranda's mount, gently feeling the surface.  
"What is this thing?!"  
  
"A Type 88C combat hovercycle...HEY!!!!" Miranda screams as she bashes  
everyone away from her mount with a giant sledgehammer! "Stop pawing my  
bike!!! I just painted that!!!"  
  
She then leans against her cycle, as if she was a loving parent and it a  
dear child. "Oh, sweetie, are you hurt?! Did those mean, awful people smudge  
your paint...AH!!!!" she screams on seeing fingerprints on the black hull.  
"Smudge marks!!! Oh, how awful!!!"  
  
Everyone fearfully sweats as Miranda continues her tirade, wiping the  
fingerprints with a very soft silk cloth. "A reckless mobile suit driver and  
a hovercycle love-freak," Sakura slaps her head. "This is NOT good!"  
  
"You haven't seen the worst of it," Priss warns.  
  
"How can it get worse than this?!" Megane demands.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!" a woman's voice yelps from behind them.  
  
"That's how," Priss thumbs behind her.  
  
Everyone spins around to see a brunette Fukunokami in a Pathfinder's  
dark uniform lying embarrassingly on her backside after tripping down the  
front stairs. "Damn transporter! I hate it when they transport me inside a  
building for a strategy meeting!! Why couldn't we have it outside in the  
open?!" she mutters, standing up...and slamming her head into a tree branch!  
"Ouch!!! Who put that there?!" she mutters as she staggers away, then flips  
over the corner of the stairs to fall flat on her face!!  
  
"What's her problem?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Um...Rayna's a sort of back-to-nature freak," Sylia blushes, pulling at  
her collar. "She eschews all forms of what you'd call creature comforts:  
houses and the like. Unfortunately, it's made her very clumsy when she's in  
built-up areas. In the open, she's actually quite fine. She teaches  
wilderness survival seminars alongside commanding the Pathfinder Brigade."  
  
"You must be happy to not be under her command," Koosei muses.  
  
"Utterly ecstatic!" Sylia whistles.  
  
"Now I know things are going to go wrong," Mendou sighs.  
  
"Hey, there you are!!" Ataru leans out from room 337. "Get your butts  
up here! We're ready to get started!!"  
  
"In there?!!" Rayna panics. "Ataru-sama, how could you...?!!"  
  
Miranda and Leona grab the Pathfinder commander by both arms. "C'mon,  
Ray! Let's get inside and see the boss," the latter muses.  
  
"I don't wanna go inside!!" Rayna fearfully wails as the two brigade  
commanders drag her inside, then emits a shocked scream as she hits something  
once past the front door.  
  
"Ray, you are such a klutz!!" Miranda mutters...  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, everyone crowds into room 337. The centre of the  
room has been cleared to permit the presence of a holographic projector to  
show a three-dimensional portrait of the solar system. A red swath leads from  
somewhere out of the system right to Earth. Beside Saturn is a target icon.  
"It's about time," a wavy-haired brunette Toukonokouen fleet shipmistress in  
central command dress uniform relaxes in a chair, brandy sniffer in hand, as  
the three ground force commanders come into the room.  
  
"Why didn't you just beam me into this place so that we could get this  
over with, Feb?!!" Rayna growls as she straightens herself, shrugging off  
Miranda's and Leona's hands.  
  
"Because I get insane pleasure watching you make a total fool of  
yourself," Feb mirthlessly smiles.  
  
"That's enough!" Ataru snaps. "We have a war to plan. Stow the  
bickering 'till afterward, Feb!"  
  
"No problem," Feb muses, sipping her brandy.  
  
"Could I get a glass, please?" Sylia appears beside Feb.  
  
"There," Feb points to a large bottle and a tray of snifters.  
  
As everyone relaxes, a platinum-haired Tritonian walks up, pointer in  
hand. "Hi, everyone," she happily nods to the Terrans and the other  
Sagussans. "I'm Janny, plans officer of the Strategic Defence Directorate.  
If you can relax, we can get started."  
  
She indicates the red swath in the hologram. "This is the projected  
course of the Niphentaxian attack force heading our way. With what little we  
have, and given their approach to this campaign, we've devised a three-layer  
defence strategy to stop them in their tracks."  
  
"How are they deploying?" a red-haired Ellsian shipmistress Lum  
recognizes as Mie's commander Eluza puts up her hand.  
  
"Jun," Janny calls out.  
  
The brunette Fukunokami running the hologram pulls up an image of three  
separate forces. The first and largest are marked TROOPSHIPS in Sagussan and  
Japanese. The middle force is marked BATTLEWAGONS. The last force, five  
large icons, is marked PLANET/SYSTEM DESTROYERS. "It's quite ingenious given  
their history of fanatic belligerence," Janny points to the image of the enemy  
fleet. "Which shows that even these idiots can learn when pounded in the head  
often enough."  
  
"Or someone is planning this for them," Sil warns.  
  
"Possibly," Janny nods. "The troopships, we assume, will make a covert  
approach to Earth to ensure they are not detected by Royal Tritonian Defence  
Force patrols. We assume that they'll commence their landing right away, so  
as to better 'convince' the United Nations to capitulate to Oogi's demands  
when the battlewagons show up. The Planet Destroyers and System Destroyer are  
present to ensure that any help Ataru-sama's grandmother gets from Zephyrus is  
nullified. Now, as to our role..." she nods to her shipmate.  
  
Jun deletes the image of the enemy fleet, then adds three tan bars to  
the tactical map, one beside Earth, the second at the asteroid belt and the  
third by Pluto's orbit. "All ground forces will be concentrated on Earth,"  
Janny points to the applicable icon. "Warsuit and Hovercycle Brigades will be  
in high orbit, with Pathfinder Brigade in Tomobiki itself."  
  
"Let's hope they're not as accident-prone as their boss," Sakura  
whispers to Koosei.  
  
"I heard that!" Rayna growls.  
  
"Your task is simple: wipe out the invasion force," Janny concludes,  
then turns to the ground commanders. "Anything else?"  
  
"We got the gear," Leona flashes a thumbs-up. "We're set."  
  
"We're ready to go," Miranda nods.  
  
"My forces are ready," Rayna adds.  
  
Janny then indicates the second icon. "Gladiators will intercept the  
battlewagons at the asteroid belt here," she turns to the four squadron  
commanders. "Since no Fourth Fleet shipmistress has been nominated,  
Inspector-General Oryuu will take temporary command," she nods to the fleet  
shipmistress beside Feb, a red-haired Ellsian.  
  
Oryuu walks up to the icon. "Deploy in diamond formation. Michiko,  
First Squadron will be the point. I want Tita's and Satomi's flight to be  
right up front. Yookihi, Second Squadron will be right wing. Shiori, Third  
Squadron will be left wing. Fay, Fourth Squadron will fall into the rear.  
Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the four squadron commanders nod.  
  
Janny then points to the third icon. "'Lyna'cha' and the four monitors  
will jump the Planet Destroyers and System Destroyer before they enter the  
system. Nihitomi," she turns to the Zeiwanite-born shipmistress, "...your  
monitors will fall under Feb's command. We suspect they'll be held back since  
their presence inside the system's boundaries will be seen as provocative by  
the Tritonian government. Pathfinder Troop Six will be aboard the 'Lyna'cha'  
for this operation, as well as the crew of the 'Hasei'cha.'"  
  
Sylia, Eluza, Nihitomi and the four watchmistresses nod. "I also want  
Makoto to join us. We have a spare Gladiator," Feb notes.  
  
"I'll pass it to her," Eluza sighs.  
  
"Any questions?" Janny inquires.  
  
"What about Yethis' little party?" Sil nods to the icon beside Saturn.  
"I doubt he's here just for sightseeing."  
  
"Ataru-sama?" Janny stares at Ataru.  
  
Everyone looks at Sagussa's *daimon'cha.* "If he makes any move against  
you or Earth for that matter...stop him," Ataru sighs, then icily smiles. "As  
to how, I'll leave it to your imagination."  
  
Lum and Sil readily nod. The Sagussans grin. "Any other questions?"  
Janny wonders.  
  
"What about us?" Megane points to himself.  
  
"You get the simple part," Lum muses. "Sit back and watch the fun."  
  
"That'll be no fun!" Ryuunosuke snorts.  
  
"Would you rather be dead?" Ataru wonders.  
  
The tomboy shakes her head. As the meeting breaks up, Ritsuko walks  
over to Lum. "Lum-san, are you going up to see Mie?"  
  
"Of course," the Oni nods. "Why?"  
  
"Could you give us a lift to the 'Lyna'cha?'" she waves back to Misato,  
Ami and Usagi, who entered the class while Janny was conducting her briefing.  
  
"I'd be happy to!" Lum nods, then flies off to get her scout.  
  
Pamanba's eyes narrow. "What is it?" Shinobu wonders, quizzically  
staring at her friend.  
  
"I have to do something," the Vosian mutters as she walks off...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, three Gladiators and Lum's scout soar into orbit.  
They are quickly joined by the de-cloaking "Kiboo'cha," a black-hued starship,  
shaped like a railroad boxcar with large wings to both sides fitted with  
powerful warp boosters and weapons batteries, about the size of a wet-navy  
destroyer. "'Hasei'cha' Gladiator 501 to 'Lyna'cha,'" Lufy calls over the  
comm line. "Ready to dock."  
  
"Acknowledged, Five-oh-one," Janny's voice replies. "Opening hangar bay  
for docking procedure."  
  
Space then literally opens to reveal a large docking bay big enough to  
take the "Kiboo'cha" and her escorting party. The five ships settle on the  
hangar deck as the "Lyna'cha's" cloaking screen is restored. Thanks to  
force-shields keeping the air in, everyone can readily disembark on landing.  
Feb walks over to gently grasp Lum's hand. "You didn't need to come up here  
to see us off, Lum-san," the Strategic Defence Director notes.  
  
"I just came to check on Mie-chan and Makoto-chan," the Oni smiles, then  
heads over to Mie's Gladiator. "Mie-chan!!"  
  
"Hi, Lum-chan," Mie smiles as she monitors the loading of missiles and  
gear on her fighter. "Ready to start a war?"  
  
"To start this war?" Lum muses, then nods. "Yes. It's about time  
someone slammed Oogi against the wall and taught him a lesson. I'm more than  
glad that it's you people doing it."  
  
A faraway look crosses Mie's face. "Yeah, they are my people, aren't  
they?" she muses, crossing her arms.  
  
"Still hesitant on going back?" Lum inquires.  
  
"Not anymore if my whole family is coming to live with me," Mie shrugs.  
"Actually, Suzume-chan tried to make a pass at Setsuna last night. I think  
he's going to like it there."  
  
"Any man would," Lum snickers, then looks thoughtful. "So, I guess it's  
no handfasting, huh?"  
  
Mie blinks, then glares at her. "What do you mean? Of course I'm going  
to handfast with Makoto-chan! If you think I'm going to live with a girl  
without marrying her, you're nuts, Lum-chan!"  
  
"Good luck in trying to persuade Makoto, then," Lum smiles, realizing  
that Mie will have a fight on her hands if Makoto is the least bit reticent on  
the idea of performing a non-Sagussan bonding. "Who knows?!" Lum then shrugs.  
"Next thing I know, you'll be trying to persuade her to have kinds via  
parthenogenesis!"  
  
"That'll be the next step," Mie admits.  
  
Makoto walks up at that time. "What step?!" she wonders.  
  
"You'll find out," Lum winks as she embraces Mie. "You be careful out  
there, okay?!"  
  
"We'll be fine," Mie kisses her cheek. "Get out of here!"  
  
Lum waves as she returns to her scout. "What step?!!" Makoto demands,  
staring quizzically at Mie. "What's going on here?!!"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out when it's time," Mie quips,  
knowing that keeping things secret always irked Makoto.  
  
The watchmistress growls. "Mie," Eluza calls out.  
"Oh, Shipmistress!" Mie stands to attention, saluting her commanding  
officer. "Can I help you?"  
  
"At ease, Mie," the shipmistress returns her courtesy with a smile, then  
absently brushes her slicked-back red hair. "As you know, I will be launching  
an investigation as to what happened to you twelve years ago. But I want you  
to know this..." She then reaches over to embrace Mie. "Welcome back."  
  
Mie feels the sting of tears in her eyes. Now she knew. Returning to  
Sagussa was the right thing. Now if only Makoto would go along with some of  
her personal ideas to make their relationship work. "Thanks, Eluza," she  
sniffs, wiping her eyes. "Believe me, I'd like to know just as much why I  
left you guys and came to Earth, too. But Ami and Ritsuko didn't find  
anything when they fixed up my Gladiator."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Eluza notes. "Let's get to  
the briefing room so we can review what we're going to do. It's a good thing  
we're all cross-trained as Pathfinders just for cases like this."  
  
"Yeah, good thing," Mie nods as she and Makoto follow Eluza to an inter-  
ship transporter pad...the "Lyna'cha" is 9,720 metres long with a 7,750 metre  
wingspan, shaped somewhat like am eagle...so they could get to Main Briefing.  
  
As they depart, a box located where Lum's scout landed is pushed aside,  
revealing Shinobu and Pamanba. They look around, happy to see that no one has  
seen them. "Coast is clear," Shinobu looks around. "Can you sense anything?"  
  
"With a race who can blank their minds out better than Yehisrites?"  
Pamanba wonders. "Nothing, as usual. C'mon."  
  
Both sneak over to the boarding ramp leading inside the "Kiboo'cha." "I  
just can't believe the scale of everything here," Pamanba muses, looking at  
the warpsloop. "I can't begin to imagine how big this ship is."  
  
"Probably the same as the Gatherer," Shinobu hums, remembering her trip  
on the Sagussan super-dreadnought which was the forward agent for the Grand  
Design. "And he's over ten kilometres long!"  
  
"'He?!'" Pamanba quizzically stares at her friend.  
  
"Ataru-kun nicknamed the central computer 'Henry' since he speaks like  
an Englishman," Shinobu shrugs as they scramble up the gangway aboard the  
"Kiboo'cha." "It's sort of like Nassur-kun always calling the Home Base  
computer 'she' since she's female."  
  
"I understand," Pamanba nods. "Lucky thing that Lum had to land her  
ship so that Ritsuko, Misato-sensei, Ami and Usagi could come aboard for the  
trip up here. Let's hide!"  
  
The two make their way toward an aft cargo hold. Unseen by either of  
them, Priss stands in an alcove near the inter-ship transporter pad. "If you  
two wanted to join the fight, all you had to do was ask!" the Yehisrite-born  
warrior mutters, shaking her head.  
  
She heads over to join her teammates and Mie's shipmates...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...   
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Mie's Story" Part 6  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario, L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIFTH PART OF "MIE'S STORY," Mie and Makoto discuss the presence of the  
Urusian battle group in Earth's solar system with Oyuki. The conclusion is  
quickly drawn: that is the fleet of Rei's uncle General Yethis, who intends  
to take advantage of Oogi's plan to attack Earth to press his own agenda. A  
Sagussan rover unit reports the movement of a massive fleet from Phentax Two  
to Earth. While this is going on, Suzume gets a lesson in growing up from  
Setsuna, with whom the freshman became quite smitten when she arrived. When  
Ataru learns of Oogi's machinations, he orders the Sagussan Navy to prepare a  
defence. Next day...Graduation Day for Tomobiki High School...the Sagussans  
arrive in force. The fighting forces include the Warsuit Brigade, the  
Hovercycle Brigade, the Pathfinder Brigade, the Fourth Sagussan Fleet and the  
command ship "Lyna'cha," along with Pathfinder Troop Six and the crew of Mie's  
ship, the "Hasei'cha." Mie, Makoto, Pathfinder Troop Six and the "Hasei'cha"  
crew are tasked to the "Lyna'cha" under the command of Strategic Defence  
Director Feb, who intends to attack the force of Planet Destroyers and System  
Destroyer sent to back Oogi's fleet up along the Fourth Fleet monitors. They  
are not alone; Shinobu and Pamanba have stowed away aboard the "Kiboo'cha"...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Status report?!" Feb barks.  
  
The "Lyna'cha" is at red alert, sailing gracefully into a barrage of  
missiles and cannons crashing uselessly against her shields. Still at the  
line of the asteroid belt alongside the monitors "Flori'cha," "Alaba'cha,"  
"Mississi'cha" and "Virgin'cha," the command cruiser is providing fire support  
for the Fourth Fleet Gladiators, now entangled in a vicious dogfight with  
Niphentaxian fighters. "Shields remain at full power," Jun reports.  
"Gladiators are heavily engaged with enemy fighters. Monitors engaging  
Niphentaxian battle force. No craft or personnel losses, but several have had  
to proceed to Triton with battle damage and depleted weapons stores."  
  
"Status of enemy Planet Destroyers?!" "Lyna'cha's" shipmistress April, a  
blonde-haired Vosian, demands.  
  
"Rover units maintaining communications jamming," Janny barks. "Planet  
Destroyers and System Destroyer are at Pluto's orbit. Attempts by enemy  
commander to signal support forces or Phentax Two have been halted. Further,  
Urusian force by Saturn is completely blind as to our presence."  
  
"They won't be blind for long," April turns to Feb.  
  
"True," Feb sighs. "What's going on back on Earth?"  
  
"Trying to raise Leona now," Jun punches some controls.  
  
A signal from deep inside "Lyna'cha's" hull relays to the bridge. "Feb,  
can we get out of here?!" ship's engineer May, a brown-haired Yehisrite,  
demands. "Much that I'm proud of Sagussan technology, but even it has limits,  
you know!!"  
  
Feb sighs. The battle was about to fly out of control. "What's Leona's  
status?!" she turns to Jun.  
  
The Fukunokami-born combat officer grins. "She reports total success!!"  
she yips. "The troopships have been destroyed! Miranda's brigade is busy  
picking up survivors and transferring them to the warsuit support ships for  
processing!"  
  
"Good!" Feb nods. "Order Leona to rearm and get her people out here to  
help Oryuu! Signal the 'Virgin'cha!'"  
  
The front viewscreen shifts to an image of Nihitomi, commander of the  
fleet monitor force. "What is it, Feb?" the brunette Zeiwanite inquires.  
  
"Get your people together, Ni-chan," Feb straightens herself. "We're  
going after a pack of Planet Destroyers!"  
  
"We're right behind you, 'Lyna'cha!'" Nihitomi nods, then cuts the  
transmission.  
  
"Signal from Leona," Jun calls out. "'Orders received. After mop-up,  
will move at best possible speed to assist Oryuu. Support ships will take on  
depleted and damaged Gladiators if necessary.'"  
  
"Excellent!" the fleet shipmistress nods. "Signal the 'Virgin'cha!'  
Best speed to Pluto's orbit! Let's finish this!"  
  
The "Lyna'cha" quickly tilts on one wing as it proceeds at impulse speed  
toward the system's outermost planet. The four monitors, six-kilometre long  
starships resembling three railroad boxcars conjoined abreast, the outer wings  
equipped with deployable gun arms, fall in behind the command cruiser.  
Noticing this, the Niphentaxian battlewagons try to pursue, but are jumped by  
Gladiators not busy taking down the defensive fighter screen...  
  
* * *  
  
Deep in the cruiser's hull, the combined crews of Pathfinder Team Six  
and the "Hasei'cha" suit up for their mission. Missing their own ship, the  
latter crew were now dressed in dark combat uniforms, ready to attack  
alongside the former crew as ground infantry. Eluza watches as they prepare  
in silence. Normally, they would be doing jobs on their ship, but the  
"Hasei'cha" was still two months from completion and trials. Converting a  
courier warpsloop to sling three Gladiators in special trapezes at the aft end  
while still maintaining a modem of decent performance took a lot of  
compromises and juggling of power ratios, as Patty, the ship's brunette  
Terran-born engineer, loved to complain all the time.  
  
Three of the "Hasei'cha's" eleven-person crew...Mie, Rabby and Lufy,  
plus Makoto...would fly their Gladiators as escort to the "Kiboo'cha." That  
left Eluza's eight to join Sylia's six Pathfinders in whatever they would end  
up doing. Rumy had proposed bringing Starleaf, the ship's sandpanther/mascot,  
along for the mission, but Eluza had countermanded the young blonde-haired  
Terran-born science chief's proposal. While sandpanthers were very effective,  
they were not invulnerable, nor did they cherish the idea of wearing personal  
shielding belts; they restricted wing movement. Naturally, Starleaf was  
effectively Rumy's sandpanther; she mothered the poor lad as if he was one of  
her own sons.  
  
"How are we doing?" Sylia inquires as she walks in.  
  
"We're ready," Priss slips on her web gear, then charges a load into her  
Urban Assault Cannon. "What's the plan?"  
  
"So far, no one really knows," Sylia crosses her arms. "We were delayed  
a bit because of the Niphentaxian attack force jumping us while the Gladiators  
were distracted. Leona's finished cleaning up over Earth, so she's on her way  
out to help Oryuu. We're just getting to Pluto...right about now, I believe,"  
she looks up as the faint drone of the "Lyna'cha's" engines die away.  
  
A hologram displaying Feb's face appears beside Sylia and Eluza. "You  
folks ready down there?" the fleet shipmistress wonders.  
  
"We're set," Eluza nods.  
  
"Get to the 'Kiboo'cha' and stand by," Feb orders, a wry smile crossing  
her face. "We're just about to take a look at what the Niphentaxians call  
Planet Destroyers."  
  
"Send us a view," Eluza laughs as they head to their ship...  
  
* * *  
  
The Niphentaxian Planet Destroyer is in essence a giant anti-matter  
cannon four kilometres long. Cigar-shaped with a command superstructure  
amidships, it is one of the most intimidating vessels ever constructed. The  
System Destroyer, a giant-scale version of the Planet Destroyer, is a six  
kilometre long ship shaped like a giant eye, energy arrays forming a vertical  
ring around its prime meridian. The five ships brought to Earth's solar  
system today remain in a box formation, the System Destroyer in the middle.  
However, they do not react to the presence of the five Sagussan warships now  
surrounding them, the kilometre-wide gates of their wave proton cannons open,  
ready to smash the enemy craft into their component atoms. On the  
"Lyna'cha's" bridge, confusion reigns as everyone tries to understand why the  
Niphentaxian craft have not reacted to the Sagussans. "Are you sure there's  
no increasing power curve in their systems?!" Feb stares quizzically at Janny.  
  
"Nothing," the plans officer shakes her head, staring at her readings.  
"Navigational deflectors are up, but that's it. No sign of any belligerence."  
  
"Let's not waste time, Feb," Jun urges from her station. "Hit them now  
and let's go home!"  
  
"Just a minute here," Feb holds up a hand. "I'm not going to start a  
fight unless I really need to. What about lifesigns, Jan?"  
  
"Scanning now," Janny reconfigures her scanner, then gets to work.  
  
"What are you thinking, love?" April stares at her bond-mate.  
  
"I've been thinking that the Niphentaxians may have had some help in  
planning this attack thanks to our friend Yethis," the fleet shipmistress  
relaxes in her chair. "If so, this may be an opportunity on our part to kill  
two birds with one stone."  
  
April frowns in annoyance. Feb could conceive of plans and  
contingencies in the blink of an eye, which made her promotion as Strategic  
Defence Director...in essence, the master battle planner of the Sagussan  
Navy...all the more logical. "How so?"  
  
"Wait for it," Feb stares at Janny. "How's it coming?"  
  
"Planet Destroyers are fully automated," the plans officer reports.  
"Scanning the System Destroyer now."  
  
Feb nods. "If we could use the Niphentaxian ships to attack Yethis,  
he'd think that Oogi was double-crossing him. It could even be believable; I  
doubt Oogi would want to see Lum-san turned into a slave of the Urusian  
Imperialists, especially if she is taken away from Tomobiki because of it.  
Yethis would have to eliminate Oogi so he could get his hands on Lum-san..."  
  
"...and Oogi would defend Lum-san so she can stay the way she is," April  
concludes. She was not totally ignorant to Feb's way of thinking. "They'd  
destroy each other and Lum-san and Ataru-sama would be safe."  
  
"Right," Feb nods, then turns to Jun. "Signal the monitors. No  
aggressive action unless fired upon."  
  
"Right," the combat officer turns to her board.  
  
"May, get to work on the holo-projectors," Feb presses an intercom to  
the engine room. "We might just need them."  
  
"Oh, so you're not going to wreck my ship trying to bash in the heads of  
a pack of *kimei'ne,* eh?!" May retorts. "Good! I can spend time putting  
this mess down here back together again!"  
  
"May!!"  
  
"On it, on it!" she sighs, then cuts the link.  
  
"Scan of the System Destroyer complete," Janny looks up, a touch of  
surprise on her face. "You're not going to believe this, Feb, but it's  
entirely crewed by Vosians!"  
  
"What?!!" everyone exclaims.  
  
"And there's more," Janny adds. "They seem to be slaved to the ship's  
control system. ECM scans report that the ship's command and control gear is  
perfectly meshed into humanoid material."  
  
"I see," Feb leans back. "Even better. Those poor souls across the way  
must be survivors of the Mikado's attempt to punish Oogi. Another nail in the  
coffin of the Church of Lum." Pressing a control toggle, she signals the  
"Kiboo'cha." "Sylia, Eluza, stand by to board the System Destroyer. Janny'll  
fill you in."  
  
* * *  
  
The "Kiboo'cha" and her escorting Gladiators soar from the "Lyna'cha's"  
hangar deck toward the silent Niphentaxian system wrecker. "Vosians  
cyber-slaved to the Destroyer's controls?!!" Nene gasps as she hears Janny's  
report, then nods. "That would make sense. We've long passed the point where  
computers can calculate the necessary amount of functions to match and surpass  
the performance of the human mind. Other races haven't. If they could  
suppress the Vosians' sense of self, they'd make perfect living computers."  
  
"Not so different from the way we were before Ataru-sama came to  
Sagussa," Amy, a diminutive brown-haired, bespeckled Vosian who served as  
"Hasei'cha's" coxswain and combat chief, muses.  
  
Everyone senses her tensing. Despite years of indoctrination in  
Sagussan society, everyone from *daishi'cha* #1 to #100 000 felt some affinity  
for their ancestral homeworlds. "We'll find out what's going on, Amy," her  
bond-mate Spea, a curly red-haired Terran who serves as Eluza's combat  
officer, gently hugs Amy.  
  
"Which means we better get some help," Priss muses as she walks over to  
a storage closet, opening it. "Come on out."  
  
Shinobu and Pamanba literally fall flat on their faces. "What are you  
doing here?!!" Eluza and Sylia demand.  
  
"S-sorry," Shinobu blushes. "But Pamanba wanted to come out here and  
help you fight the Niphentaxians."  
  
"Shit, if you wanted to do that, all you had to do was ask," Priss  
comments.  
  
"Never mind!" Sylia sighs. "I'll have a talk with Koosei-san when this  
is over about your lack of self-discipline, Shinobu! In the meantime," she  
turns to her first officer and her bond-mate. "Rei, Asuka, get them suited  
up. They'll come aboard with us."  
  
"Right," Reinoevan grabs the two stowaways and drags them to the  
equipment locker aft, Asukanoevan right behind her.  
  
"Any signs that the Systems Destroyer is receiving any communications  
from Phentax Two?" Eluza turns to Amy.  
  
"Negative, Shipmistress," Amy shakes her head. "Rover unit comm-jamming  
still in full effect."  
  
"I'd almost think they were on stand-by mode, just sitting out here  
waiting for orders to do something," Nene muses.  
  
"They just might be," Sylia hums, then turns to Nene. "Nene, can you  
hack into the Niphentaxian command system to give us safe boarding access to  
the System Destroyer?"  
  
"Give me ten seconds," Nene nods, programming her field labtop to send  
electronic probes into the enemy ship's systems.  
  
The silence almost becomes audible as Nene works away. By that time,  
Shinobu and Pamanba return to the bridge, dressed in combat clothes and  
defensive webgear. Sylia turns to the Vosian huntress. "Pamanba, we've just  
detected that the organic crew on the System Destroyer are in fact Vosians."  
  
"What?!!" Pamanba gasps. "But...no Vosian on either side of the Civil  
War would ever willingly serve the likes of Oogi!!"  
  
"No, they wouldn't," Sylia shakes her head. "These ones are cyber-  
slaved to the System Destroyer's controls, adding their brainpower to the  
computers so these things can better run. I'd like you to be with us when we  
board the Destroyer so you can help us determine what to do with them."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Pamanba nods.  
  
"We're in!!" Nene announces.  
  
"Good! Open their hangar bay so we can dock!" Sylia nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes later, everyone disembarks from their ships and proceeds  
into the bowels of the giant flying gun. Keeping staggered formation,  
everyone's eyes sweep around looking for possible signs of attack. In the  
middle of the group, Shinobu remains close to Mie and Makoto, wondering  
whatever persuaded her to come out here to confront people who were more than  
ready to kill her just because she opposed their view of how Lum and Ataru  
should live their lives. This was crazy! Total war between a planet of  
religious zealots and a planet of oversexed reincarnated Amazons over an Oni  
girl and her Terran-born, Sagussan-adopted boyfriend. "You okay, Shinobu?"  
Mie glances at her classmate.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Sure I am," Mie nods. "But if I die, I die. I died once, nine  
thousand years ago. Death harbours no secrets from me."  
  
Shinobu blinks as she takes that in. Before the Sagussans came, Mie was  
just a nice girl from Kyushu. A little odd, but after Lum and Inaba, Shinobu  
was taking mysterious occurrences in stride. But even her experiences before  
could not prepare her for the truth Mie discovered about herself...three days  
ago, was it? It was impossible to believe that this woman before her, whom  
she went to school with for six months, had fought time and time again when  
Mie defended Ataru as he separated himself from Tomobiki, was chronologically  
nine thousand years old, having lived a life until seventeen, died, was  
reborn, cryofrozen for the millennia on a far-away planet, then proceeded to  
live another life on Earth. How could Mie take all the information she had  
received in over seventy-two hours with such panache?! Shinobu would want to  
run away and hide for a month!  
  
"How far until we get to the central bridge?" Sylia looks at Nene, who  
is busy working on her labtop, now strapped to Linna's back.  
  
"About five hundred metres down this corridor, Sylia," Nene points down  
a foreboding tubular passage marked with THIS WAY TO MAIN BRIDGE - NO TRYING  
TO SCARE PEOPLE WITH ECHOES!  
  
"Good," Sylia nods.  
  
"Keep your eyes sharp, people," Eluza warns. "There still might be some  
surprises waiting for us."  
  
Echoing her statement, a klaxon sounds off. The corridor then glows red  
as emergency doors slam shut, trapping the Sagussans and their friends in  
place. "Shit, they're onto us!" Lufy braces herself.  
  
"Trying to override internal security!" Nene calls out.  
  
"Try harder!!" Priss barks.  
  
At that moment, small globes resembling targeting remotes pop out from  
all sides, their pulse lasers flashing. Everyone leaps for cover as the  
Sagussans return fire. Shinobu screams as she hides in an alcove, then  
watches in awe as everyone calmly shoots down the remotes before their weapons  
could do anyone harm. Even the doctors from the "Hasei'cha," Lufy's friend  
Catty and Eluza's bond-mate Pony, a lavender-haired Toukonokouen, were  
blasting away with as much calm determination as Lufy, Makoto and Priss. In a  
minute, the last drone is down, shattered like broken eggs on the deck. "That  
was fun!" Sylia comments as she stands. "Anyone hurt?"  
  
"Got a scratch by one before my shield came up," Spea grunts as Pony  
helps her wrap a dressing around one arm, the bandage now turning red with the  
Terran-born woman's blood.  
  
"Stay alert!" Eluza snaps. "Just because we don't do this often doesn't  
give you an excuse to slack off."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Spea nods, picking up her Urban Assault Cannon.  
  
"Can we punch through this door here?" Rumy feels the shield door  
blocking them from the main bridge.  
  
"Trying to get the security system to shut down," Nene plugs away on her  
labtop. "It'll take a bit."  
  
"Never mind," Eluza's first officer Shildy walks up, an assault rifle  
with over/under photon grenade launcher fitted to the forestock in her hand.  
"I'll blast us through. Get out of the way."  
  
Everyone backs off as the Fukunokami-born watchmistress takes aim, then  
fires. The grenade slams into the door, but does nothing save deflecting  
sparks at the Sagussans! "Shit!!" Mie snaps. "Force-shielded! What now?!"  
  
"Step on it, Nene!" Priss urges. "For all we know, this thing could be  
heading to Earth to turn it into an asteroid field!!"  
  
"Working as fast as I can!" Nene growls. "Trying to mesh with such a  
backward system isn't easy, you know!!"  
  
Shinobu blinks. Could their penetration into this place have provoked  
its automated crew to lash out at Earth or Triton? Would Feb and the  
"Lyna'cha" be forced to destroy them to save billions of lives from Oogi's  
wrath?! She charges at the door, digs her fingers into the metal, then with a  
banzai yell, yanks the shield door right out of its sockets, slamming it  
aside!  
  
Everyone is suitably impressed. "Not bad," Lufy hums, keeping her  
reaction to a minimum. "Where do we sign her up?!"  
  
"Let's go!" Sylia waves them down the corridor...  
  
* * *  
  
Several minutes and ten shield doors later, everyone breaks into the  
command bridge, a circular affair about the size of classroom 337. A central  
computer nexus forms the core of the room. Attached to it on all sides are a  
group of Vosians. The oldest is Pamanba's age, the youngest Rumy's (at  
fourteen, she is one of the youngest of the *daishi'cha*). They are dressed  
in what could have been Mikado Marine uniforms, but have faded due to their  
years trapped aboard this ship. Their hair shaved off, their scalps are  
literally pried open, revealing a forest of cyberlinks melded right to their  
brains. Seeing this, Shinobu turns away, tears flowing down her cheeks in  
horror as she is about to throw up. Even the Sagussans shudder in disgust and  
horror. "Lyna have mercy on these poor souls!" Eluza shudders. "Catty, Pony,  
check them out."  
  
"Okay," the two doctors run up to begin medical exams.  
  
Pamanba shakes her head, tears flowing down her cheeks as she helplessly  
stares at the unmoving forms. "You recognize any of them?" Makoto wonders,  
placing a reassuring hand on the Vosian's shoulder.  
  
"N-no..." she shudders, turning into Makoto's embrace. "Who?! Who's  
going to make Oogi pay for this madness?!"  
  
"We'll get to him soon," Makoto growls. "Count on it."  
  
Catty and Pony turn back to their friends, depressed looks on their  
faces. "What is it, Darling?" Eluza comes up to her bond-mate, placing  
reassuring hands on Pony's shoulders.  
  
Pony shudders helplessly. "Th-there's nothing w-we can d-do for th-them  
now, Eluza," she sniffs back tears. "Wh-whatever was left of them...slipped  
into those realms beyond this one long before...we could help them..."  
  
Eluza embraces Pony, allowing the latter to freely shed her tears. Lufy  
comes up to embrace Catty. The others shake their heads at the senselessness  
of it all. "Just because they fought for some lunatic dictator doesn't mean  
they deserve this," Rumy sniffs, then leans into Patty's embrace.  
  
Shinobu openly weeps. The others either cry or just stare at this mad  
situation. Sylia looks down, then jolts as a communicator is heard.  
"'Lyna'cha' to Pathfinder Six," Feb's voice calls out. "Report!"  
  
Sylia touches her left wrist-bracelet. "Sylia here, 'Lyna'cha.' We  
found the Vosians, Feb. There's...nothing we can do for them," she shudders,  
tears brimming in her own eyes.  
  
Gasps can be heard from the other bridge crew. "I understand," the  
Toukonokouen-born fleet shipmistress sighs. "But we need that ship now to  
handle another problem plaguing Ataru-sama and Lum-san."  
  
"Yethis?" Sylia wonders.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Understood," Sylia sighs, then closes the comm line. She looks at  
Nene. "Nene?"  
  
"On it," the Ellsian-born warrior walks over to a clear spot beside one  
station, opening her labtop, then gets to work.  
  
"What's she doing?" Pamanba wonders.  
  
"Oogi isn't the only problem Earth faces right now," Sylia sighs.  
"Another problem is a fellow by the name of Yethis. He's an Urusian general  
who is also the leader of their Imperialist sect."  
  
"I've heard of him," the Vosian nods. "Even the Mikado and Lord Sheko  
are scared of that one. He's vicious!"  
  
"Well, right now, we believe he was the one who helped the Niphentaxians  
coordinate this attack," the Pathfinder commander points to the central  
control nexus. "So we're going to break the little alliance between Yethis  
and Oogi by making the former believe the latter is double-crossing him."  
  
"And they'll blow each other up," Pamanba smiles, then stares at the  
unmoving Vosian cyber-slaves. "I think they won't mind."  
  
"New targeting program loaded into the central nexus," Nene reports.  
"Transmitting target coordinates to the Planet Destroyers."  
  
"Excellent," Sylia nods. "Let's go."  
  
"Hold it," Makoto barks.  
  
"What is it, Makoto?" Shinobu stares at Mie's girlfriend.  
  
The watchmistress turns to the unmoving Vosians, then raises her right  
hand to her eyebrow. Seeing this, the others straighten themselves, forming  
ranks. "Salute!" Eluza commands.  
  
Silence for a moment, then Sylia lowers her hand. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, after evacuating from the Niphentaxian ships, everyone  
walks onto the bridge of the "Lyna'cha." The bridge crew is relaxed as the  
Sagussan force proceeds back to the asteroid belt to assist the Fourth Fleet  
in mop-up duties. "What's happening now?" Eluza wonders as she walks up  
beside April and Feb.  
  
"The Niphentaxian ships are attacking Yethis' force," Jun stares at her  
readouts. "Eight troopships and four battlewagons are confirmed destroyed.  
The survivors are using command protocols to initiate the self-destruct  
sequences of the Niphentaxian vessels. General Yethis' flagship is now  
retreating for Uru. There's no sign that they detected us or our  
interference."  
  
"Yethis will have some explaining to do when he gets back home," Feb  
pours herself some brandy, then offers a glass to April, Eluza and Sylia.  
"And I don't think that he'll be so trusting of Oogi. Things should be quiet  
for the next while."  
  
"I hope so," an incensed...and VERY familiar voice...replies.  
  
Everyone spins around to see Oogi stride purposefully onto the bridge.  
"What's HE doing here?!!" Shinobu nearly leaps out of her clothes in shocked  
disbelief.  
  
"Oogi" smiles as he presses a control under his cummerbund...then  
disappears to be replaced by May! "Relax, it's me!" the Yehisrite-born  
engineer beams. "How was I?!"  
  
"I think Yethis was pretty convinced," Feb nods.  
  
Shinobu and Pamanba stare confusedly at the fleet shipmistress, then the  
former snaps her fingers. "I get it now!! A false transmission!"  
  
"Right," April nods. "May played Oogi even better than Oogi himself  
could have done."  
  
"I just hope I didn't overdo it," May sighs.  
  
"Relax, May-chan," Janny stretches herself. "You deserve a medal for  
that performance!"  
  
"Thanks, Janny," May nods, then walks over to slip her arms around Jun.  
"Jun-chan, I'm very tired and I don't feel so good. Do you have a cure for a  
headache?"  
  
The Fukunokami-born combat officer rubs her cheek against her bond-  
mate's. "I think I have something right up your alley, love. Let's go to my  
cabin."  
  
Both giggle as they head off the bridge. "Ah, true love," Feb relaxes,  
reaching over to grasp April's hand. "No cause in the galaxy is worth  
fighting for more than that."  
  
"I just wish I had that sort of luck," Shinobu notes.  
  
"Well, there are some available people right here," Feb notes. "Janny's  
single. So're Sylia and Priss."  
  
The three women then angrily spin on Feb. "***HEY, YOU!!!!!! WHO  
ELECTED YOU TO BE OUR MATCHMAKER?!?!?!***"  
  
Shinobu blushes while everyone else laughs. "I want to talk to you,"  
Makoto then spins on Mie.  
  
"What's the problem?" Mie stares at her would-be bond-mate.  
  
"I want to know what's this next step you were talking to Lum about  
earlier!" Makoto growls.  
  
"Ah, that!" Mie smiles. "Relax, Makoto. You'll see what I have in mind  
as soon as we get back."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then looks at her watch. "Hey, it's only just noon!! I  
thought we were gone the whole day!"  
  
"Well, did you people think we'd force you to miss your own  
graduation?!" Feb wonders...  
  
* * *  
  
Tomobiki High School's sixty-second commencement begins at two o'clock  
sharp, which allowed Shinobu and Mie the chance to get changed into their  
school uniforms and proceed to the gymnasium, where the other students  
convene. "There you two are!!" Koosei growls as he walks up to them. "I know  
why Mie was absent, but what's your excuse, Shinobu?!"  
  
"I'm very sorry, sir," Ataru's former girlfriend repentently bows. "I  
went with Pamanba to help her fight the Niphentaxians. I'll try to be more  
careful in the future."  
  
"You better be, for your sake," Koosei sighs. "Ataru or his friends  
might not be around in the future to save you if you get into trouble."  
  
"I'll try to remember that, sir."  
  
"See that you do," Koosei nods as he heads off.  
  
Everyone then lets out a whoop as Ataru and Lum arrive. The former is  
now dressed in a black velvet school uniform, a present from Nagaiwakai. A  
tiger-striped tie, from Lum, keeps his still-long hair neat at the shoulders.  
A gold, phoenix-encrusted cummerbund, from Noa and Honey, surround his waist.  
He even took the time to neatly trim his beard and moustache. Walking up,  
Onsen gives him an appraising look, then nods. "Well, it's the last day."  
  
People grin as the vice-principal heads back to join Ayanba, who is busy  
chatting with several Vosian-descent *daishi'cha,* including Amy, Ritsuko and  
April. The Sagussans are now in their dress uniforms. For civilian personnel  
like Noa and Honey, it is a double-breasted jacket in primary colours over a  
white ruffled shirt and tertiary-coloured bowtie and an ankle-length skirt in  
secondary, buttons in tertiary. Sagussan Navy personnel like Makoto and  
Reinoevan wear a form-fitting uniform similar to the male school uniform,  
coloured in the same pattern as their civilian counterparts, their ranks on  
stand collars and qualifications (Gladiator pilot wings, for example) on their  
left breast. Seeing people chat with each other, Ataru and Lum smile. "Well,  
it's a good sign," he muses.  
  
"For all of us," she adds, hugging his arm.  
  
The Principal then walks out of the gym. "If I may have your attention,  
please. Shall we proceed inside to begin the ceremonies?"  
  
Everyone smiles as they file into the gymnasium. The parents of the  
graduating students are already seated. Most of the Sagussans file into the  
guest chairs in the back. Makoto, Hotaru and Setsuna sit with the Seikous  
while Noa and Honey sit with the Invaders. Nagaiwakai is there, as are  
Nokoko, Mal, the other Nendo-kata and Reiko, as well as Ataru's parents and  
Komeru; strangely enough, all sitting beside each other. Even stranger,  
Kinshou is not mooing at her mother-in-law. When everyone takes their seats,  
the Principal mounts the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, honoured guests from  
Earth and abroad, students of the class of 1984...I welcome you on behalf of  
the staff and students of Tomobiki High School for our sixty-second annual  
commencement." Everyone applauds. "Due to the uniqueness of our graduating  
class, I call upon Doctor Catty of the Republic of Sagussa Starship  
'Hasei'cha' to bless these proceedings."  
  
Catty walks up. As a doctor assigned to the Sagussan Navy, she is  
entitled to wear either the civilian or military pattern dress uniform. In  
civilian dress, she also has a long blue shawl draped over her shoulders. Lum  
smiles on seeing this; Catty is one of a few people who have dedicated herself  
to preserving Lyna's memory, in essence forming the Fifth Republic's first  
quasi-religion. Taking the podium, she stares at the audience. "I call upon  
all of you to pray to whichever deity or spirit you worship," she announces,  
then looks to the ceiling. "Blessed Lyna, by whose death the Fourth Republic  
was rendered ashes and we, the mothers of the Fifth Republic, were born,  
project your spirit of Creation from those realms beyond this one to touch  
these, our newfound friends and loved ones. Fill them with the spirit of  
Creation as Atar and Ram so long ago sought to fill the dark pit of Entropy  
which this innocent commune is likewise named. Let them go forth as you went  
forth to discover the truth of themselves. Let them not be afraid of what  
lies before them. Let them accept Fate as it deals with them. Give them the  
strength so that they too can become *daimon'cha* and *daishi'cha* of their  
own destinies. In the memory of you and the innocents of the War of Clone  
Rights, in whose death our destinies and those of our loved ones were forever  
locked with the world we now call home, we pray."  
  
Everyone bows her head, calling upon her own faith to bring divine  
favour to this day. With that done, the ceremony begins in earnest. The  
diplomas are handed out. Loudest cheers to go Mendou (from all the girls in  
the graduating class), Lum (from all the guys in the class) and Ataru (from  
all the Sagussans). Lum then presents the valedictory address (she was voted  
unanimously for the task by everyone, even Ataru when he was in Oshika).  
Awards and special certificates are handed out. The class is then called  
together to sing the national anthem. Sakura then mounts the stage to offer  
closing prayers...  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, everyone is in a reception in room 337 as the memories  
flow of the last two years, even more. Many look around the class, realizing  
that indeed it is finally over. Ataru, Mendou and Megane walk as a group  
around the room, allowing their girlfriends the chance to chat. "I'll miss  
this place," the guards' leader sighs.  
  
"As will I," Mendou nods. "Strange. When I first came here, I thought  
so little of a normal high school. Yet...I wouldn't change the last two years  
for anything."  
  
"I wish I could say the same thing," Ataru frowns. "But I can't.  
Still, I'll have a place in my heart for this old dump."  
  
The two stare at their former classmate. "Ataru, I don't know how many  
times we have to say 'we're sorry,' but will you finally cut us some slack for  
a change?!" Megane sighs.  
  
"Hey, you never had to say that, you know," Ataru shakes his head. "If  
you don't know by now, I really went up north to keep this thing in check," he  
points to his head.  
  
"I believe Lum is still hesitant on leaving," Mendou notes.  
  
"I know that," Ataru nods. "But until I can finally put this monster to  
rest, I'm not going to put anyone at risk by returning to this place. It's  
still...too early, for all of us. Besides, don't you two want to commit your  
energies in solidifying your relationships with Sil and Tanoshii?"  
  
"Of course we do," Mendou stiffens.  
  
"Speaking of which, what's going on with you and your parents over Sil?"  
Megane stares at Mendou.  
  
"They are still...reticent over our decision to marry," Mendou sighs.  
"Understandable; they limited their vision of the future to permit them only  
to see the possibility of my marrying Asuka or Ryooko marrying Tobimaro. But,  
peace can still come between our families."  
  
"I hope so," Ataru sips his punch.  
  
"Excuse me!!" a voice calls out.  
  
Everyone seed Amy standing at the door. The Vosian-born master chief  
petty officer coughs. "Shipmistress Eluza and the crew of R.S.S. 'Hasei'cha'  
would request the honour of your presence at the school gymnasium for a  
special ceremony. Would you come with me, please?"  
  
"Amy, what's going on?!" Makoto marches up to Amy.  
  
"You have to definitely come, Makoto," the bespeckled woman winks at the  
watchmistress. "Mie needs you there!! Let's go!"  
  
Everyone curiously shuffles out of the school back to the gymnasium.  
Patty and Lufy are at the doors. "Open them!" Amy nods.  
  
They smile, opening the doors. Makoto then purposefully strides into  
the gym. "Mie, what's going on...?!" her voice drops to a terrified squeak.  
  
In under an hour, the front of the gymnasium was converted into a  
beautiful shrine. Standing there is a Zeiwanite Sensualist priestess, having  
finished her blessings of the makeshift altar. Sakura and Catty stand to  
either side, both wearing the robes of their beliefs. Everyone else...the  
crew of the "Hasei'cha," Mie's family from Earth and Sagussa, the members of  
Pathfinder Troop Six...relax in the front rows. Also there is Oyuki.  
"Oyuki-chan, you did it!" Lum flies over to embrace the Tritonian.  
  
"As you and Ataru requested," Oyuki nods, then turns to the priestess.  
"I do apologize for taking you so suddenly from your temple, Your Grace. It  
was a most urgent matter."  
  
"I'm more than happy to be here, Your Highness," the priestess nods.  
"Anything to help two happy people fulfill their dreams."  
  
Makoto does not hear their words, for her attention is fixed solely on  
Mie, who now stands in front of the priestess. In her dress uniform, she  
looks worlds different from the innocent high school student she was six  
months before. "Wh-what is th-this?!" she stammers, wondering what her  
girlfriend was about to get her into.  
  
Priss and Lufy appear behind her, shoving Makoto to the altar. "What  
does it look like, stupid?!" the former wonders. "This is a handfasting  
ceremony. You and Mie are getting married!"  
  
"MARRIED?!?!?!" Makoto screams.  
  
Everyone braces themselves, wondering if Makoto was going to reject the  
idea and beat a fast retreat. Shaking off Priss' and Lufy's hands, the  
watchmistress then smiles. "Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Hearing this, everyone lets out a cheer as Makoto walks up to join Mie.  
Lum and Reinoevan fall into place as their seconds. The priestess begins. "I  
call upon the Mother Goddess, as well as the Lady Lyna of Sagussa, to bestow  
Their Blessings on these proceedings..."  
  
*** The Beginning ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: It's vacation time for Ataru, Lum, Noa, Honey, Mie, Makoto and  
the crew of the "Hasei'cha" as people reunite and try to recapture the spirit  
of times gone by, not to mention capture the spirit of a new tomorrow. While  
on vacation on Reiner's Five, however, they run across a group whose  
grievances against Lum could cost her and Ataru everything they hold so dear.  
Come back very soon for "A Hectic Vacation" to see what we mean!  
**** **** **** 


	45. A Hectic Vacation (Story #34)

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
"A Hectic Vacation"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-fourth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko   
Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)I originally wanted to introduce Grisur in the UY20YL story   
"Jamie's Story," but with recent changes in the UY-TSY plot scenario,   
introducing him here seemed more prudent.  
  
2)Senba, Grisur's fiancee (who is a friend of Oyuki's cousin Toji and   
a member of the Intergalactic Boy-Chasers Club) won't appear until   
sometime in the first third of UY20YL.  
  
3)More Sagussan terms (doesn't this end?!):  
  
ogh'rit-Sweet candy, similar to white fudge  
nupik'n-Sweet candy, similar to marshmallows  
kyon-gagh-Nuts  
himgh-tagh-Calorie juice, like Coca-cola  
pang-Bread  
kyi-pang-Wheat bread  
pyogh-pang-Barley bread  
pang-turu-Bread rolls, like hot dog buns  
yapulgh-Campfire. Used as an adjective in front of a noun, it   
usually indicates a food normally consumed at these events. Yapulgh-  
torghsu-gi is wood-cooked airdevil meat, for example (in lieu of normal   
torghsu-gi, which is broiled and served at the dinner table).  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Thank you for coming to see us."  
  
Grisur nods. Poksunba and her friends smile, pleased that someone   
of his impeccable skills would hear their case. Running a hand through his   
wavy black hair, he gazes at her, blue eyes projecting a curious gaze.   
"When you said you represented the Lecashuto Bio-Warfare Survivors   
Alliance, I was happy to come. Very few have addressed your plight since   
the attack. Now, how can I help you?"  
  
Poksunba sighs. "As you know, attempts at redressing our   
demands for justice in the bio-bomb attack have been refused at all quarters.   
The Mikado is too busy defending the capital...what little is left...from the   
rebels; the rebels themselves haven't stated a position towards our   
grievances; and the Federation refuses to grant us a hearing because they   
consider the matter justifiable because the Mikado tried to attack the leader   
of one of their member states. Grisur-san, we do not care about the politics   
of the Civil War or the fact that Uru has sheltered Nassur for all these years   
since Colony 71 was destroyed! We want justice and vengeance for our   
slain loved ones!"  
  
"I understand," Grisur nods. "Believe me, I myself have been the   
victim of split political allegiances. My would-be wife, Senba, is a spy in   
Hunba's army."  
  
"And you're the Mikado's Executive Assistant?!" an elderly man   
demands. "Doesn't that make your allegiance to him suspect?!"  
  
"Whether it does or not doesn't really matter these days, nor, I   
suspect, will it matter," he sighs. "Besides, I'm not here to discuss my   
problems but to help solve yours."  
  
"Excellent," Poksunba nods, waving at her friend to stop making   
irrelevant comments. "The real guilty party, of course, is Oogi, the current   
president of Phentax Two as well as the leader of that trench-wave asylum   
calling itself the Church of Lum. Now, the Mikado tried to punish Oogi for   
the attack, but failed. Who knows what happened to the warriors who went   
out. We won't ask you to risk your life, not with Oogi in his home space.   
Our approach is different. We want Oogi to get out of Phentax Two, where   
he can meet justice in the open."  
  
"How do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Quite simple," Poksunba sighs. "Kidnap Lum. Bring her here so   
we can put her on trial in a people's court. Oogi will have to come rescue   
her. When he's here, kill him."  
  
The Vosian hunter blinks. Minutes later, Grisur steps out of the   
rented room the Alliance used as its headquarters on Reiner's Five. Staring   
into the starry night in the general direction of the Urusian Union...and   
Home Base...Grisur shakes his head. "Nassur, you're a source of trouble!"  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur sneezes! "Are you okay?!" Benten wonders.  
  
The Vosian moans. "Someone was talking about me," he mutters,   
then emits a deep yawn. "Okay, what were we supposed to do next?"  
  
Benten stares confusedly at the datapadd. Fatigue is on her face.   
"I think it was to see Kyonba's plans for the 'Perseverance,'" she scratches   
her head, then yawns. "Or somethin' like that! Shit, I'm bushed!!"  
  
"So am I," Nassur nods. Both relax in their office on Home Base.   
"But after that hunter attacked this place trying to kill the hybrids, we have   
to be on our guard."  
  
"Until Hunba gets her bloody ass in gear and finally attacks   
Lecashuto," Benten stifles another yawn, stretching. "Shit, we've been so   
busy that we couldn't go see Lum's and Ataru's graduation. Hope they aren't   
too pissed off at us about missing out."  
  
"I think they were too busy worrying about Oogi's attempt at   
conquering Earth to think about us," Nassur muses, then smiles. "I can't   
believe it. Mie Seikou, a Sagussan!"  
  
"I can believe it," Benten snorts as both laugh. They had learned   
of the events surrounding Mie's reunion with her people the previous day,   
two days after Mie handfasted with Makoto. "Pity we missed the   
handfasting, though. I thought Noa said that Sagussans frowned on the   
whole concept of marriage."  
  
"They have something similar, remember," Nassur notes, then lets   
out another yawn. "Maybe we should take a break."  
  
"I agree," a young voice sighs.  
  
Nassur's eyes glow as Naosu walks into the room. "Naosu?!"   
Benten blinks confusedly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The doctor places two cups of water beside the two senior hunters,   
then two pills. "These will put you to sleep in an hour," Naosu explains.   
"Take them and go to bed."  
  
"What?!" Nassur blinks. "We can't go to bed now! There's still   
much work to do..."  
  
Naosu stops him with a finger. "Nassur, when you brought us here,   
you agreed every medical decision I made will be followed by everyone,   
including you and Benten, right?"  
  
"Yes," Nassur nods.  
  
"So as your doctor, I'm ordering both of you on two weeks vacation   
starting now," Naosu hands him the cup, then places the pill in his hand.   
"You've run yourselves ragged since that hunter came. You've done more   
than enough. Now it's time to rest."  
  
"Excuse me," Benten stands up, staring at Naosu. "We adopted   
you people, remember?! That means we take care of you!"  
  
"By running yourself into the ground?" Naosu hands her the cup.   
"Yes, you did adopt us. And we don't want to become orphans just as we're   
getting used to having a real home."  
  
Benten blinks, then stares at the cup. Sighing, she takes the cup,   
then swallows the pill. "Whatever you say, Doc."  
  
"Good," Naosu smiles. "Now, don't worry about us. Thanks to   
Sempai's grandmother, the Mikado would be crazy to attack us. He   
wouldn't want to risk a Holy Crusade destroying what little he has left of his   
empire. And just to put your mind at ease, Shogai-san is coming here to   
babysit us while you're taking your break. I want you two off the base for   
the next two weeks."  
  
"Now hold on here...!" Nassur objects.  
  
Naosu halts him with a hand. "Nassur, you and Benten are   
wonderful people, but you don't know when to take a break. If you stay,   
you'll be tempted to go back to work again, which won't help you one bit. I   
want you off the base so that you can drain your mind of work. Reiner's   
Five sounds very good right now. Go camping, stay in a hotel if that's your   
pleasure...but I DON'T want to see you on this base for two weeks!   
Understand?!"  
  
Nassur stares at the young man who, thanks to his role among the   
hybrids, had been forced to mature the fastest. "Got it," he nods as he   
swallows the sleeping pill.  
  
"Good," Naosu nods. "Remember what Varanko-sama once taught   
you: 'if you keep the blade unsheathed, you'll cut yourself.'"  
  
"Sage advice," Benten stands...  
  
* * *  
  
"What were those numbers again, Rumy?"  
  
The "Hasei'cha's" science chief and Patty's bond-mate sighs as she   
stares at the engineer. "I said the power-weight ratio has to be 44:1, Patty.   
Aren't you listening?"  
  
"Forty-four to one...got it," Patty stabs the numbers into the labtop   
computer, then runs the program. She then shakes her head. "Nope. Still   
off by sixteen percent."  
  
"That's because you programmed 42," Rumy stifles her yawn,   
rubbing her eyes. "How long have we been working at this?"  
  
"Six weeks," Patty stretches. "Shit, I'm so tired I can't even think   
of making love."  
  
Rumy stands up, walking over to lean into her bond-mate's side.   
"Then just hold me while I sleep," she mutters.  
  
"That's enough!" a voice declares.  
  
Patty and Rumy blink as someone shuts off the labtop, then closes   
it. Both turn to see Pony staring at them. "Why'd you do that?!" the   
engineer growls. "We still have to work on power equations so that we can   
get the 'Hasei'cha' into space faster!"  
  
"Not now," Pony holds up two fingers. "Both of you are tired from   
all the work you've poured into getting our ship ready. I appreciate your   
effort since my life will depend on that ship's performance, but I'm not going   
to feel safe if you two make some calculation which'll blow up in our faces   
sometime in the future."  
  
The door to the Seikou home, where the "Hasei'cha" crew have   
stayed in the wake of Mie's handfasting, opens to allow a weary-eyed Lufy   
to walk in. "I'm home, everyone," the Gladiator pilot sighs. "Someone find   
me a pillow quick so I can sleep."  
  
"You, too?!" Pony crosses her arms.  
  
Lufy hefts her shotgun. "Shit, I didn't even get close to the bull's-  
eye," she groans. "What's wrong with me?! I always score 9.95 and more   
when I hit the target range."  
  
"How long have you been on the ranges?"  
  
"Every day since I got out of cryofreeze with the rest of us," Lufy   
stares quizzically at Pony. "So?!"  
  
Pony sighs. "This whole crew has worked itself to exhaustion for   
six weeks trying to get a ship ready," she declares. "Even Catty and I are   
feeling the strain. Didn't you take any break when you and she relieved   
Makoto and Hotaru as Duty *Daishi'cha?!*"  
  
"Not really," Lufy admits.  
  
Pony rolls her eyes. "It's a miracle that none of us got killed when   
we boarded that System Destroyer three days ago! It was bad enough that   
Spea got hit," she sighs, then turns to see Catty step into the house. "Doctor,   
I require a second opinion."  
  
"What opinion?" Catty stares at Pony.  
  
"The ship's company is seriously fatigued and in dire need of rest,   
including us."  
  
Hearing the word "rest," Catty yawns. "You think so?! Good.   
Because I'm going to put *myself* on medical leave!"  
  
"See?" Pony turns to Lufy.  
  
"I'm still going okay!" Lufy protests.  
  
Pony's finger suddenly taps her on her tattoo. "Wanna bet?!"  
  
Everyone blinks, seeing Lufy's arm didn't snap up to knock Pony's   
away. "I shouldn't have been able to touch you," Pony nods. "You're just as   
tired as the rest."  
  
The pilot sighs. "Okay."  
  
"Good," Pony nods. "I'm going to call home and tell everyone that   
no one is to call us for two weeks. Then we're all going to get together and   
find a nice place to go on a vacation. We're going there and while you're all   
doing what you want to do, I'm going to have loads of delicious sex with   
Eluza, and probably find some nice man and conceive my first child. Does   
that sound good?"  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever," Lufy grumbles.  
  
"I knew you'd think that way," Pony smiles as she heads to the   
kitchen, where the field communicator to Sagussa is located.  
  
A thoughtful look crosses Lufy's face as Catty heads to the   
bedroom. *Maybe while we're there, I can finally get Catty to stop   
dreaming of Noa and start dreaming of me!*  
  
Catty sneezes!  
  
* * *  
  
"Honeymoon?! You're kidding?!"  
  
"Nope," Makoto shakes her head. "After all, isn't that what   
married and handfasted couples do right after the ceremony?"  
  
"Sure!" Lum nods. "I just thought that with your duties back on   
Sagussa, you'd be too busy to consider taking a break."  
  
"If you want to know, everyone in Mie's crew are about to fall   
asleep on her feet," Makoto comments. "Pony was already muttering   
something about putting the whole crew on enforced medical leave. You   
can lay bets that once she orders it, everyone's going to head off somewhere   
to have a good time. While they're doing that, Mie and I'll get the chance to   
get back together."  
  
"Well, honeymoons are supposed to be private affairs, but if you're   
going along with everyone else..." Lum muses, then smiles. "And at the   
same time, Darling and I can come out and spend some time with ourselves!   
After all, three months of a long-distance love affair really can get on one's   
nerves!"  
  
"The more, the merrier," Makoto beams. "Bring Noa and Honey,   
too! Why not bring Reiko-chan?! It'll give all of you the chance to get   
together and be a real family!"  
  
"Mmm," Lum nods, then hears the door open. "Darling, Mie-chan,   
is that you?!"  
  
"Hi, Lum!" Ataru smiles as he and Mie walk in, embracing their   
lovers.  
  
"Darling, how'd you like to come with me on a vacation?" Lum   
stares at her boyfriend.  
  
"Sure!" he nods. "Where're we going?!"  
  
"Well, I think Pony and Catty are going to order Eluza's crew on   
medical leave very soon, if they already haven't done it," Lum notes. "And   
Mie-chan and Makoto-chan want to go on a honeymoon, so why don't we all   
go together?! It'll be loads of fun!"  
  
"What about Reiko-chan and Ten?"  
  
"We'll bring them, too," Lum nods. "Noa and Honey as well! It'll   
be a nice big get-together after all we've been through."  
  
"That's sounds great," he nods, then remembers something else.   
"But there's also Grandma to worry about."  
  
"She would try to stop us."  
  
"Just don't tell her!" Makoto snorts.  
  
Ataru and Lum stare at the Yehisrite-born watchmistress, then at   
each other. "By George, I think she's got it!" she smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
"So we're all going," Eluza sighs.  
  
An hour later, the crew of the "Hasei'cha" plus Noa and Honey, as   
well as Nokoko, Reiko and Ten-chan, relax in the living room. "Yes, we're   
going," Ataru nods. "Mie and Makoto want to have their honeymoon. Lum   
and I have to get our relationship back on track after living apart for three   
months. I'm sure there are those of you who would want the chance to get   
your own relationships on track. And I think each of us, for our own   
personal reasons, needs a chance to take a break. Any ideas as to where we   
can go?"  
  
"Reiner's Five is good," Lum notes.  
  
"That's pretty close to both Vosian and Ipraedies space," Spea   
warns. "What happens if we run into agents from Schwartz or the Mikado?   
We just finished dealing with Oogi...temporarily, that is, until we become   
strong enough to take him on head-on."  
  
"True," Lum nods. "But the colonies near Reiner's Five have been   
in rebel hands since the Civil War started. And Schwartz would be hard-  
pressed to bug us since he's got to worry about the growing *Dowe'on* push   
against him. Besides, we've got Makoto and Lufy. Even half-asleep, Lufy   
can take out Nassur-chan!"  
  
"Flatterer!!" Lufy blushes.  
  
"Any other suggestions?" Ataru looks around. No one says   
anything. "Reiner's Five it is," Ataru nods, then looks at his sister. "Looks   
like you got the run of the house."  
  
"I don't mind, but what are you going to do about Grandma when   
she finds out?"  
  
"Then she better not find out until we're long gone," Ataru winks at   
her. "I've worked a hell of a long time to finally get Lum to myself and I'm   
not going to let her spoil it!"  
  
"Okay," Nokoko smiles.  
  
"Can we come, Lum-chan?" Ten-chan floats to his cousin's side.  
  
"Of course," Lum beams. "It'll give you a chance to get together   
with Reiko-chan."  
  
"Yay!!" Ten-chan beams.  
  
"I'm going to be sick," Reiko moans.  
  
Ataru stares at his daughter. "Pity we couldn't bring Belle-chan   
and Minami-chan."  
  
"Can we bring them?!" Ten-chan asks.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Donna-chan and Nintaiko-chan will allow Belle-  
chan to come," the older Oni muses. "As for Minami-chan, you'll have to   
ask her parents."  
  
"I will!" Ten-chan heads to his scooter.  
  
"I hope she does come," Reiko stands. "I don't want to put up to   
him for two whole weeks!" With that, she heads to her room.  
  
"Feisty tyke, isn't she?!" Lufy muses.  
  
"That she is," Ataru sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Here you go," Sylia hands Eluza a chip. "Bring her back in one   
piece, you maniac!"  
  
"She'll be as good as we got her," Eluza salutes the commander of   
Pathfinder Troop Six, smiling. "You sure you guys don't want to come   
along? I don't think Oogi'll be much problem now that he's lost a good   
chunk of his fleet thanks to Feb, Oryuu and Leona."  
  
"Maybe later," Sylia hums. The members of Pathfinder Troop Six   
meet everyone on the back lawn of Tomobiki High. The "Kiboo'cha" now   
hovers over the school, the four Gladiators signed out to Mie, Lufy, Rabby   
and Makoto in Guardian mode on the lawn. Everyone is dressed in   
civilians, packed suitcases beside them. "Besides, we were in cryofreeze   
right up to the time Rei found out about Mie. We're pretty well rested.   
Now, get going!"  
  
"Okay," Eluza laughs. "Later, Sylia!"  
  
"Take care," Sylia waves as the "Hasei'cha's" captain heads to the   
"Kiboo'cha" to get departure proceedings going.  
  
Ten-chan's scooter is then heard. "Lum-chan, we're here!!"  
  
The young Oni drives up, Minami Michini riding behind him. Two   
suitcases are tied to his machine. "Minami-chan!" Lum smiles as she helps   
his classmate off-load her suitcase. "Oh, it's so nice to see you! You sure   
you're parents don't mind you coming with us?! We are going to another   
planet, you know!"  
  
"I wanted to come," Minami smiles. "After all, all they'd be doing   
is visiting friends down in Kyoto. That's boring."  
  
"You let Shildy there take care of you," Lum points to the first   
officer.  
  
"Okay!" Minami nods.  
  
Belle and Reiko relax. "Well, at least we won't have to put up to   
Ten-chan," the latter muses.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Belle notions.  
  
"Now, keep an eye on this place," Ataru orders Pathfinder Troop   
Six. "Nothing that shouldn't be here is to be allowed here. Especially no   
one from Phentax Two, Vos or any of the Imperialist sects from Uru."  
  
"No problem, sir," Linna salutes him.  
  
"And another thing," Ataru leans up to them, thumbing the team   
commander and master chief petty officer. "Get Sylia and Priss mated...with   
each other if you have to!!"  
  
"Hai!!!" the troop officer and the sergeants-major salute.  
  
Sylia and Priss wince...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the "Kiboo'cha" and her attending Gladiators appear   
over Reiner's Five, the beautiful resort world located in a buffer zone   
between the Vosian Confederation and the Ipraedies Empire. Staring at the   
gorgeous landscape below as the ships make planetary approach, Ataru   
whistles. "Boy, this is a nice place!"  
  
"The Ipraedies did take very good care of it when they had their   
garrison here," Lum admits. "When it became independent, the   
environmental policies were kept in place. Reiner's Five has to import   
everything from abroad, although its popularity went into decline when the   
Civil War flared up on Vos."  
  
"Pity," Makoto muses over the comm lines. "Who knows! We   
might just make this a favourite spot for Sagussans on vacation."  
  
"Which of course means that we be on our best behaviour," Eluza   
warns everyone else. "We're setting an example, people. Make it a good   
one." She then stares at Rumy, who sits beside her's and Noa's   
sandpanthers, Starleaf and Alphonse. "Which also means that those two   
behave themselves, too!" Eluza adds.  
  
Both sandpanthers growl in surprise. "But what if they want to   
hunt glugbeasts or anything like that?!" Rumy wonders.  
  
"I don't think the authorities will take to that too kindly, Rumy-  
chan," Lum sighs.  
  
Alphonse and Starleaf stare at each other. The former growls as if   
saying, "No hunting?! How uncivilized!"  
  
"What did you expect from a bunch of wingless hominoids?!" the   
latter responds.  
  
"Incoming message," Spea reports from the helm. "Docking   
control."  
  
"Reply," Eluza nods.  
  
The forward viewscreen image changes to a handsome man in the   
uniform of Reiner's Five Customs Service. "Approaching fleet, this is   
Reiner's Five. State your planet of origin and business, please."  
  
"Oooh, what a doll!!!" Spea gasps.  
  
Amy licks her lips. "I saw him first!!!"  
  
Eluza blinks, then stares at Ataru. Since the Sagussans had not   
gone public on their existence to ensure their *daimon'cha* wouldn't be   
besieged by those thirsting for their world's power, the question is clearly on   
the shipmistress' face as to what to say. "Eluza, let me handle this," Lufy   
calls.  
  
"Go ahead," Eluza sighs.  
  
Aboard her Gladiator, Lufy presses controls to feed the signal to   
her viewscreen. "Hi, handsome!" she smiles sweetly. "Sorry to keep you   
waiting. We're coming by to sample your world's delights. We're not from   
a planet you've heard of before, but we're not interested in that first contact   
razzmatazz ...eh?!" she blinks confusedly. "Er...is there something wrong,   
sir?"  
  
The control officer looks as if he is about to have a massive   
coronary or a stroke or both. "A-a-a p-p-pir-pir-s-s-siw-r-r-r!" he points at   
Lufy...or rather the star tattoo.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Lufy innocently blinks.  
  
"Dockingclearancegrantedhaveaniceday!" he blurts out, then   
presses a control.  
  
The screen goes dark. Everyone on the "Kiboo'cha's" bridge falls   
over laughing. Lufy scratches her head as she tries to understand what   
happened. "Was it something I said?" she wonders. "The way he reacted,   
you'd think the Dirty Pair were in town!"  
  
"LOVELY ANGELS!!!!" Kei's and Yuri's voices echo from   
nowhere.  
  
"SHADDUP!!!!!!" Lufy screams. "I wasn't talking about you!!!"  
  
"Docking clearance has been granted," Eluza turns to Ataru, still   
shuddering from her giggles. "We should be fine."  
  
"Get us down there before we die of laughter," Ataru snorts...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you go, Nassur-san," a customs agent smiles. "Welcome   
back to Reiner's Five. I hope you and your wife have a good time."  
  
"Thanks," Nassur slips his Galactic Federation identity card and   
bounty hunter ID card into his wallet, then puts it into his shirt. While still   
wearing his kill-belt...no Vosian hunter in his right mind would go anywhere   
without it...he is now in a button shirt and slacks in lieu of his hunter's   
uniform. Benten also retrieves her passport and hunter ID, now dressed in a   
blouse and jeans, her hair let down but with her sash chain in place. "Well,   
let's go get a hotel room so we can relax," he stares at her.  
  
"Yeah!" Benten nods.  
  
Both jolt as a scream is heard. They see another customs official   
hiding as Alphonse and Starleaf stare at her. The hunters are surprised to   
see the sandpanthers there. "Hey, isn't that Noa's pet?" Benten points.  
  
Nassur's eyes flash. "And I just picked up Ataru, Lum, Reiko-chan,   
Belle-chan, Ten-chan and his classmate Minami. Looks like we aren't the   
only ones here for a vacation."  
  
Both walk over. Alphonse and Starleaf quizzically stare at the   
shuddering customs agent, wondering what could they have said which   
might have frightened the poor girl so much. Rumy walks up, munching on   
a bar of ogh'rit. "They're just wondering if you have any wild glugbeasts on   
this planet so they can go hunting," the science chief translates, then stuffs   
the bar into her mouth.  
  
Starleaf mutters something. "Hey!!" Rumy spins on the   
sandpanther. "How am I supposed to grow nice curves for Patty unless I eat   
something to give me some body fat?!"  
  
Starleaf grumbles as if saying, "Where's that going to be? Your   
stomach?!"  
  
"You can actually understand that?!" the official gasps, starting to   
get decorum back on seeing the Terran-turned-Sagussan acting calm around   
the sandpanthers.  
  
"Sure I can," Rumy smiles. "Can't you?!"  
  
"Um...excuse me, but I can vouch for them," Nassur interrupts in   
hope of averting the first major diplomatic incident between Reiner's Five   
and Sagussa. "They're friends."  
  
"Hi, Nassur-chan, Benten!" Lum flies up, everyone behind her.   
"Why are you here?!"  
  
"We were ordered on vacation by Naosu," Benten sighs. "What   
about you guys?!"  
  
"Eluza-chan and her friends were put on medical leave after   
working so hard for the past six weeks," Lum sighs. "Mie-chan and   
Makoto-chan are here on their honeymoon and Darling and I came down to   
spend some time with Noa-chan and Honey-chan."  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Nassur nods.  
  
"Um...I have to see some identification from them," the customs   
agent warns.  
  
Shouts are head from nearby. Everyone sees a group of ragged   
men with guns and bags stuffed with valuables make a break through the   
concourse. A troop of local constabulary are on their tails, but are keeping   
far back enough to not antagonize a hostage situation. "I don't think we're   
going to get much of a vacation," Benten lets out a depressed moan.  
  
Lufy puts down her bag, then in one jump, leaps to the rafters to   
put herself behind the robbers. Once in the clear, they form a defensive   
circle, weapons at the ready. "Now listen up!!" their leader barks. "We   
want a ship and a clear passage out of this place!!! Anyone tries to stop us,   
he's gonna get hurt!"  
  
Ten-chan floats up. "I think you better surrender right now."  
  
The robbers turn as one to the small Oni, which allows Lufy to   
drop down behind them. "Ten-chan's so brave," Minami gasps.  
  
"Yuck!!" Reiko sticks her tongue out.  
  
"Whaddayamean we better surrender?!!" the leader snarls. "Get   
outta here, kid!!!"  
  
"I really think you should surrender," Ten-chan repeats.  
  
"And why's that?!!" another laughs.  
  
"'Cause there's a *pirpirsiw'r* behind you," Ten-chan sighs.  
  
The robbers blink surprisedly, then howl. "A *pirpirsiw'r?!!*   
What crazy story is that?!! Everyone knows the *pirpirsiw'r've* been   
extinct for four centuries!! 'Sides, their reputations're a load of hot air!!"  
  
"Gee, I really think you shouldn't've said that," Ten-chan raises his   
voice in warning. "Lufy-onee-chan doesn't like it when people say that   
about her and her friends."  
  
Suddenly, the robbers feel intense heat. "'**Extinct for four   
centuries,' eh?!!**" Lufy's demonic voice nearly causes everyone to leap out   
of their clothes in dread. "'**Load of hot air,' eh?!! Where I come from,   
*kimei'ne,* THEM'S FIGHTIN' WORDS!!!!!!**"  
  
The robbers spin around to see Lufy glaring murderously at them.   
"I seriously think we should take cover!" Nassur gulps.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Nassur," Mie beams...  
  
...as explosions, bones shattering and pained screams of the robbers   
as they suffer Lufy's wrath shake the spaceport to its foundations!!!   
Everyone save the pilot's shipmates and countrywomen turn away,   
wondering what'll be left of the helpless bandits after Lufy is finished with   
them.  
  
"...Lufy's very neat," Mie concludes.  
  
"I'm afraid to look," Nassur covers his eyes with his hand.  
  
Lum peeks through her fingers. "*Tcha!*" she winces, covering   
her eyes again. "That's awful!!! Don't look, Nassur-chan!"  
  
"I told ya to surrender," Ten-chan sighs.  
  
Presently, the robbers are so hideously twisted up, the writers (yes,   
even in the wake of what Makoto did to the fake Oogi in "Mie's Story") can't   
conceive of how they would describe the horrors Lufy wrought! Staring at   
this, the customs agent turns to the other Sagussans. "Welcome to Reiner's   
Five!" she waves them through. "Have a pleasant stay!"  
  
"Thank you"s echoes from everyone as they join Lufy as the   
robbers are towed away. Nearby, a woman resembling Dakejinzou without   
the spinal ridge of hair and tail stares in awe at the group of Sagussans...and   
the man they surround. *He...he must be the Chosen One of the Eternal   
Voyager!* she gasps, her cat-slitted eyes widening. *Oh, thank the gods!!   
Now my people can be spared the horrors of the plague threatening us   
all!!!*  
  
Ataru sneezes!  
  
* * *  
  
"So this is Reiner's Five, huh?!" Ataru looks around as he leads the   
troup of sixteen Sagussans, two Onis, one Terran, Noukiite, Vosian,   
Fukunokami and Ellsian down the centre strip of the capital city. "Actually   
reminds me a little of Tomobiki Marchenland."  
  
His words are understated. The capital is a carnival, boutiques   
lining both sides of the street, interrupted with playgrounds, cafes and   
restaurants of all descriptions, shopping centres and other relaxing venues.   
"It does, doesn't it?" Lum sighs. "At least here, we can relax and have loads   
of fun!!"  
  
"Not to mention get acquainted," Amy playfully rubs her cheek   
against Spea's.  
  
"Or re-acquainted," Makoto lovingly stares at Mie.  
  
Mie giggles, then kisses her life-mate. "Or at least get people   
interested, right, Lufy?" Rabby walks over to slip her arm around her   
wingmate's, longingly gazing at Lufy.  
  
Shildy suddenly looks jealous on seeing Rabby taking interest in   
another woman. Lufy, in antithesis to her normal demeanor, looks as if she   
would gladly be elsewhere. "Um...if you s-say so," the Yehisrite-born pilot   
tries to shake her wingmate away.  
  
Noa and Honey watch as Lufy vainly looks at Catty in hopes that   
the doctor would come rescue her. Catty, however, is reading an   
intelligence brief on Reiner's Five, oblivious to her shipmate's plight. Rabby   
shifts Lufy's right arm over her shoulder, allowing the latter to touch her   
right breast, her own left arm wrapping around Lufy's body to get at her own   
breasts. Seeing this, Shildy turns a very nice shade of cherry. Her eyes   
glow with such fury that if looks could kill, Lufy WOULD be ashes! The   
other Sagussans pay this no mind, accustomed to the tortured soap opera-  
like antics between the first officer, the two pilots and the doctor. "I see   
we've got to get that situation settled," Noa muses.  
  
"Sorry, sis," Honey looks sympathetic. "That's your problem!"  
  
Suddenly, the massed squeal of dozens of young women echo.   
Everyone's heads snap left to see what's going on. "Well, I'll be damned!!!"   
Ataru blinks, chuckling as he points across the street. "Mendou's fan club   
just got transplanted to Reiner's Five!!! Just add the school uniforms!!!"  
  
Everyone looks. Across the street, a mass of young women from a   
half-dozen races follow Grisur, who is hopelessly trying to keep a low   
profile: he is wearing a trench coat over his gold-trimmed black hunter's   
uniform. Of course, he forgot to bring a hat. "Whoo!!!" Patty gasps.   
"Whatta hunk!!!"  
  
"Wow!!" Rumy licks her lips. "Now THAT is what I call good   
genetic material!!!"  
  
"He is a hunk, isn't he?!" Mie muses.  
  
"I thought you wanted kids via parthenogenesis?!" Makoto hums.  
  
"Hey, I can still look, can't I?!"  
  
Nassur, however, tenses as stunned recognition dawns. Minami,   
who is presently riding the Vosian's back, stares quizzically at him.   
"Nassur-san, are you okay?"  
  
"Nassur-chan, you recognize him?!" Ten-chan floats up, looking   
concerned.  
  
"That's Grisur!" Nassur exclaims.  
  
Lum, Benten, Reiko and Ten-chan jolt. "The Mikado's Executive   
Assistant?!!" the older Oni exclaims. "What's he doing here?!!"  
  
"I don't know, but I suggest we get out of sight," Nassur tries to   
usher them away.  
  
No such luck. Grisur is forced to cross the street, then tears up the   
other way in a vain hope to dodge his pursuers. As he comes up, he slows   
down to a jog beside Nassur. "Hi, Nassur!" he smiles, waving.  
  
"You seem to be having troubles."  
  
"Ah, nothing I really can't handle!! Gotta run!" Grisur tenses, then   
takes off down the street. "See you later!!"  
  
Everyone gets out of the way as the mob of young women charge   
past in hot pursuit. "***GRISUR-SAMA, COME TO OUR ARMS!!!!***"   
they squeal as they race down the street.  
  
"If Mendou was here, he'd be going on his 'men is face' routine,"   
Ataru comments as they watch the crowd disappear.  
  
"For someone who is nominally your enemy, he seemed quite well   
behaved," Eluza comments.  
  
"Not all of the Mikado's people're power-crazy lunatics or   
psychopaths," Nassur hums.  
  
"What DOES bring him here?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"I don't know," Nassur shrugs. "Grisur dropped out of sight ten   
years ago. Rumour has it he's been protecting the Mikado's wife and son   
from the rebel forces on one of the new colonies in the Outmarches. He's   
one who always completes his mission, which makes his presence here on   
Reiner's Five suspicious."  
  
"Which means we just waltzed into more trouble," Ataru slaps his   
head. "Didn't we come out here to get AWAY from trouble?!!"  
  
"Hey, he's no problem," Lufy shrugs.  
  
"We're not like you, Lufy," Benten notes.  
  
"I got a suggestion," Rumy interrupts.  
  
"What is it, Rumy-chan?!" Ten-chan asks.  
  
Rumy hands him a bar of ogh'rit. "Why don't we go camping?" the   
science chief shrugs. "It'll give Starleaf and Alphonse the chance to do   
some hunting, and at the same time, while we're out in the open, we can   
better defend ourselves if Grisur or any of his friends try to wreck our   
vacation!"  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Nassur muses.  
  
"Yeah," Lufy slips out of Rabby's grasp, then gently slips her arm   
around Catty's. "Campfires are really romantic, right, Catty?"  
  
The doctor stares fearfully at Lufy, sweat pouring down her hair.   
"I-if y-you s-say s-so, Lufy!" she stammers.  
  
Now Rabby is glowing with jealous rage, angrily eyeing Catty for   
attracting Lufy's romantic attention. "Well, since we're all agreed, let's go   
find a place where we can relax," Ataru announces.  
  
Everyone heads down the street. Unseen by any of them, several   
Vosian civilians angrily glare at Lum, then sneak off. "Pass it on to   
Poksunba-san that the Oni is here!" one whispers to another. "We can make   
our move against Oogi at any time!!"  
  
"Right," the other nods.  
  
Lum sneezes!  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"She's here?!!" Poksunba growls. "This is better than we could   
have planned!!"  
  
Several of her friends nod. "I hate to tell you this, but Nassur is   
with her now," Grisur warns. "If you try to kidnap her, you'll be asking for a   
load of trouble."  
  
"You could kidnap her," a man points.  
  
"I could and I will, if it's guaranteed to drag Oogi into the open,"   
Grisur nods. "Problem is, she's surrounded by a nice sized pack of friends   
which, believe it or not, supposedly include two *pirpirsiw'r* atop Nassur   
and Lum's boyfriend Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
The other Vosians pale in shock. "That's impossible!!!" a woman   
screams. "The *pirpirsiw'r* died out centuries ago!!"  
  
"No?!" Grisur walks over to a television.  
  
He turns it on. A anchorwoman appears delivering the news.   
"...recap of our latest story," she looks at her notes. "An incident occurred   
at the spaceport this afternoon. A group of bandits attempting to escape the   
planet were halted and made to surrender by a Yehisrite woman whom   
witnesses state bore a cheek tattoo reminiscent of the legendary Most   
Dangerous Soldiers, or *pirpirsiw'r,* who were believed to have died out   
centuries ago..."  
  
"See?!" Grisur turns to his countrymen.  
  
"I see," Poksunba nods as Grisur shuts off the television. "So, this   
will be harder than we initially planned. It doesn't matter. Our slain   
children will not rest in peace until we've brought that bastard Oogi to   
justice. Where is Lum now?"  
  
"I last saw her in the centre of town," Grisur sighs, blushing. "But   
being who I am, it's a little hard to get from place to place without being   
recognized and chased by a bunch of women. I've no idea where they could   
be; Nassur did see me, so he'll be undoubtedly moving to get his friends out   
of sight."  
  
"No matter," Poksunba dismisses his words with a wave. "We'll   
get our hands on that Oni no matter how long it takes!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoo!!!" Lum beams as she takes a breath of fresh air. "This is   
so beautiful!! What do you think, Darling?!"  
  
Ataru reaches over to pull the Oni into his arms. "The most   
beautiful sight on this planet is standing right in front of me."  
  
Lum sighs as they kiss. Both stand on a knoll overlooking their   
camp. The vacationers are setting up camp on the planet's largest continent,   
a sea of forest and grassland hardly touched by those who took residence   
here. "Hey!" Benten yells. "Stop with the smooch parade and give us a   
hand!!"  
  
"Spoilsport!" Ataru and Lum mutter.  
  
"Now, Benten," Nassur admonishes as he helps Makoto pile   
firewood. "Why don't you leave them alone? They're trying to get back   
together again after being apart for so long."  
  
"True, but they could've saved it for bed," Benten unloads all the   
camping equipment they rented before coming out via flitter.  
  
"I think you still can't stand the sight of Ataru and Lum being so   
close after all those years of his libido going out of control," Makoto muses   
as she prepares the campfire pit. "After all, if Ataru isn't misbehaving, you   
can't go out and punish him."  
  
"Hey!!" Benten snaps. "You don't have to heap that over me!   
Save it for the jerks back in Tomobiki!! They deserve it more!"  
  
"Benten, you have to agree that you did help Lum try to keep   
control over Ataru," Nassur reminds her. "What about the first time Elle   
tried to take Ataru? You were the one who proposed to Lum that she kidnap   
Ataru to try to force him to marry her then."  
  
She flushes. "Oh, alright, then!!" she snarls as she storms off.   
"You don't have to keep reminding me of things like that, y'know! I'm going   
to get something to drink."  
  
"There're bottles of himgh-tagh in my pack," Makoto states. "Don't   
drink it all."  
  
"Right," Benten nods.  
  
Ataru and Lum come down. "Need any help?" the former wonders.  
  
"We're done," Nassur smiles. "Benten was just trying to interrupt   
your time alone."  
  
"Figures!" Lum sighs. "We wean the idiots of Tomobiki from that   
habit, and now we've got to wean Benten of it!"  
  
"At least you weren't that way, Nassur," Ataru comments as he   
ducks into the tent he will be sharing with Lum, Noa and Honey.  
  
"Thanks," Nassur chuckles.  
  
Lum flies off to find Noa. Makoto stops. "Nassur, can I ask you a   
question?"  
  
"What is it?" he stares at the Sagussan.  
  
"Have you been tempted to push matters between Ataru and Lum?"  
  
Nassur stops. "No. I mean, I'd be very happy if they did   
marry...and quite saddened if they broke up...but after living the life I've   
been through, I don't like it when I see others trying to force people to do   
something they're not ready for. I did try to warn Lum to back off, but it   
obviously wasn't enough before the Spirit War forced the issue."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Makoto comments. "We're in the same   
position. We've got the power necessary to stop wars, end famine and   
depose dictators. Yet if we exercise it, we'd be no better than the Fourth   
Republic. You've no idea how much the races here've been influenced by   
them, especially your people."  
  
"My people?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Makoto nods. "About 16,000 years ago, Sagussan   
scientists introduced a selective breeding program among Vosians. This   
was back in the time when your people were cannibalistic cave dwellers.   
Your powers of recognition were unbelievable back then. To ensure that   
you wouldn't become a race of monsters...or so they postulated...they   
changed certain elements of your genetic structures to reduce your   
recognition powers and bring forth your tracking skills."  
  
Nassur stops as he takes that in, staring at her. "My God!! You're   
serious?!"  
  
"Very," she nods. "The Vosians weren't the end of it. Everyone   
was hit. The Fourth Republic played the role of the Supreme Being on other   
races in its sphere of influence."  
  
"And the potential is there for you to repeat those same acts on   
others."  
  
"Right," the watchmistress readily nods. "We're lucky because we   
were programmed with such strong personal morals when we were re-born.   
But we could easily use logic to make decisions which could be just as   
socially or culturally catastrophic. So we had to learn emotions to better   
understand the full nature of the clash between Creation and Entropy, hence   
our search for an initial *daimon'cha*...Ataru...to act both as our first   
genetic father as well as an emotional template for us to become more   
human."  
  
"But something went wrong, right?"  
  
"Right. We're presently emotionally bound to him, which in itself   
could become a threat if Ataru ever lost control of himself. We'd follow him   
right to Eternity and back if he ordered it. That's why we have to wean   
ourselves from him, so that we could become masters of our own destiny."  
  
"And at the same time, you're making him master of his own   
destiny," he muses. "A pretty fair trade-off, I must say."  
  
"True. You know, I wish we considered going back to find Ataru   
sooner. Who knows where we'd be right now if we had gone back before   
things really got out of control."  
  
"Wishful thinking," Nassur muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"What're you trying to prove?!" Lum demands as she walks up to   
the Fukunokami, now relaxing on a rock beside Noa. "What's wrong?!   
Hasn't Nassur-chan made love to you enough since you got married?!"  
  
"Hey, you got to admit that seeing you and Ataru go at it is a bit of   
a novelty," Benten shrugs. "After all, it wasn't more than just five months   
ago that he was willing to keep hitting on us just to keep you away."  
  
"True, but at least I don't try to horn in between you and Nassur-  
chan when you two get personal," Lum growls.  
  
"You never had much of a chance to do that," Noa warns. "After   
all, haven't you been keeping Nassur and Benten away from Earth so   
Shinobu wouldn't be so much of a problem?"  
  
"Well, that's true," Lum notes.  
  
"Oh, how is she, anyway?" Benten scowls.  
  
"Still moping after Nassur-chan like she did before you two got   
married," the Oni sighs. "That's weird, if you ask me. It really didn't take   
her long to figure out that Darling wasn't interested in her anymore when I   
came. And it wasn't long before she started to see the game Shutaro was   
playing with her to get at me. I still don't think anyone's told her that you   
two are actually married, but she should've gotten the hint by now!"  
  
"What about Inaba? He still around?"  
  
"No," Lum sighs. "Inaba was transferred to the Destiny   
Management Organization team for Sagussa sometime ago."  
  
"Shit," Benten sympathetically sighs. "She must be hurting."  
  
"Well, I think her becoming friends with Pamanba's helping. I still   
find it hard to trust Pamanba, but I don't really understand what she and   
Nassur-chan went through when they were under the Mikado's control."  
  
"You know, I think you're lucky, Lum," Benten sighs, "...now that   
you and Ataru're getting together with Noa's people. With jerks like the   
Mikado losing control of their empires, it's not going to be a safe galaxy   
anymore if things really get out of hand."  
  
"We won't step on their toes unless they step on ours first," Noa   
declares. "And if they do, we'll stomp them into protoplasm!!"  
  
"By the way," Lum smiles. "Thanks for getting Lufy to kill   
Furusur and his gang."  
  
"Anything for you," Noa kisses her.  
  
"So it was one of you guys who did that," Benten notes. "Shit,   
Lufy deserves a medal!"  
  
"She does, doesn't she," Lum sighs.  
  
Benten and Noa tense. "You okay?" the former hums on seeing   
her sad gaze.  
  
"I guess it's just coming to me."  
  
"What is?" Noa wonders.  
  
"The battle," Lum stares at the Sagussan. "The fact that you had to   
kill those people just to allow Darling and I the chance to live our own lives.   
How many people died..."  
  
"Do you want an exact body-count?"  
  
"Oogi gave it to me two days ago," Lum shudders, then spits out.   
"Damn him! Doesn't he understand that I don't care about what his people   
do anymore?! I don't want that damn moronic church in my name to exist!   
I never have!! Look what happened when the Mikado tried to have my   
family assassinated?! Five million people were put to death!!! Who's going   
to make him answer for that?!"  
  
"If someone doesn't kill him before you two move to Sagussa, we'll   
take care of him AND his church," Noa vows. "You're Sagussan. That   
means you're entitled to the protection the Republic can extend. If there are   
people out there who don't understand that, then they'll be taught it the hard   
way!"  
  
"I just wish Oogi would've learned from Shutaro and the others!"   
Lum sighs. "They didn't mind it when Darling helped them get together   
with Sil-chan and the rest!!"  
  
"First of all, despite Ataru's annoyance for their not minding their   
own business when it came to your relationship, he does care for them," Noa   
counters. "He cushioned the blow for all of them. But he can't cushion the   
blow for people like Oogi because it's really not his responsibility. His   
responsibility is to love you and care for you as your bond-mate and child-  
mate. If Oogi can't understand that, then Ataru can't help him anymore."  
  
Silence falls. "You're right, Noa," Lum looks depressed. "I'm just   
afraid that when it comes to blows, a lot of people are going to suffer...and I   
don't know how I'm going to live with myself when that time comes."  
  
"Hey," Noa wraps an arm around her. "That's why I'm here,   
remember? That's my job. I'll be there for you, you know that."  
  
"I'm glad," Lum sighs.  
  
Both then notice Benten staring at them. "What?" Noa wonders.  
  
"I can't believe you," the Fukunokami sighs. "I can't believe that   
you'd pick a non-Sagussan to be your bond-mate," she looks at Noa, "...and   
I sure can't believe that you'd be willing to love Noa while at the same time   
loving Ataru," she looks at Lum.  
  
"I think she wants to see us kiss," Lum stares mischeviously at   
Noa.  
  
"Guess she picked up some perversions after being exposed to   
Ataru," Noa meows.  
  
"Hey, I resent that accusation!" Benten snaps. "I'm my own   
pervert, thank you!! I didn't need to learn anything from Ataru!"  
  
The three girls laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
"...and Rayna," Eluza laughs as she explains Sagussan Navy   
politics to Nassur that night. "She's so clumsy!! You can't beam her into a   
building without her tripping on the floor or smacking her head on an   
overhang! Out in the field, she's fine, but in a city, she's a walking   
disaster!!"  
  
Everyone laughs as they relax. "And need we mention Miranda,"   
Shildy declares, then leaps over to Rabby to rub the latter's stomach in an   
imitation of the pilot's behaviour. "Oh, you poor, sweet, little dear, did you   
get a fingernail mark on your skin?!" she imitates Miranda's motherly tones.   
"I'll wipe it away and make it better!"  
  
The laughter picks up as Rabby playfully shoves Shildy away.   
"And there's the worst of the lot," Lufy declares. "Leona!"  
  
"How bad is she?" Nassur wonders.  
  
Lufy stands up, then leaps into the air to do an interesting variation   
of Sakura's Thunderthighs Flying Takedown on Nassur's chest! "Hey!!" she   
barks on knocking the Vosian down, acting as if the Ellsian-born warsuit   
pilot had just crushed a building doing one of her terminal-velocity drops   
with her Warsuit. "Who put that there?!! It's not MY fault everyone's so   
damn messy!!"  
  
"Get off MY child-mate!" Benten growls.  
  
Laughter picks up as Lufy gets off Nassur, allowing him the chance   
to sit up. "And need we forget that lush on the bridge of the 'Lyna'cha,'   
Feb!" Spea calls out.  
  
"Hey, don't knock her!" Amy warns. "She directs battles better   
when she's loaded with a bottle of ran-jugh! If she wasn't drinking, I'd be   
pissing my pants wishing you weren't anywhere near me in case we bought   
it, Spea!!"  
  
"I love you too," Spea kisses her.  
  
"What does that mean?" Benten wonders.  
  
"If Spea and Amy were both killed, how could they pass on their   
*mei'na* to their relatives?" Lum stares at her friend. "The act of   
*tre'cha*...the passing-on...is very sacred. It's another way of guaranteeing   
one's immortality outside of having children."  
  
"People say that's what provoked the Clone Rights War," Makoto   
comments. "The practice of *tre'cha* went out of style."  
  
"I've heard bits and pieces of that," Nassur comments. "Like how   
long it lasted and the number of people killed. But, how did it all start?   
And why do you call it that?"  
  
"You have to know the Age of Gisan'cha," Mie sighs, then stares at   
Catty. "But let's turn it over to our Lyna expert here."  
  
The doctor flushes as everyone looks at her. "Fourteen millennia   
ago, Sagussa had become a pit of social and moral decay as the Age of   
Gisan'cha charged ahead without any sign of relenting. Technology just   
escaped all moral controls. People were arrogant, looking down on those   
who were not Sagussan. The eugenics practices on other races, Vos in   
particular. The actual tapping of the energies of the *te'a* into terrible   
weapons which would have destroyed a galaxy with a thought. The loss of   
so many traditional values because the memories of ancestors were never   
passed to younger generations. But the worst crime of all...was the practice   
of using clones as space body parts to prolong life."  
  
Benten and Nassur pale. "What?!"  
  
"It's true," Lum sadly nods. "Every person on Sagussa by Lyna's   
time had three clones made of themselves shortly after birth. If one's heart   
failed for example, a heart was carved out of the clone and transplanted.   
And the clones themselves were kept in a large storage chamber...in fact,   
Tere'na-korgh, under the dome that's been sitting there for Fate knows how   
long now."  
  
"I think I'm going to be seriously sick," Benten blanches.   
"Actually slicing someone up like that, without their being able to say   
something about it?! That's awful!"  
  
"They couldn't say anything about it," Catty notes. "They were   
what was then called *mei'aidoei*...half-lives. All body, no brains. They   
never were allowed the chance to live. Now, there were people who   
considered this to be wrong, a violation of the spirit of Creation, but since   
the practice was so well-refined that no operation resulted in organ   
rejection, their voices were ignored...until one day when someone made   
quite a wonderful discovery on Sagurei, our moon."  
  
"The regeneration matrix," Lum concludes.  
  
"That is?" Nassur wonders.  
  
"How we're all alive today," Pony cuts in. "It is a fluid which has   
unparalleled cellular regenerative abilities. Even persons who were   
dismembered could be put right back together in the matrix. I can tell you   
the way we are today and the way we were when Henry found us is as   
different as day and night...thanks to the regeneration matrix."  
  
"So in a fell swoop, cloning became obsolete," Ataru muses.  
  
"Exactly," Catty nods. "It took a while for them to perfect the   
process...the mind had to be protected for the matrix would wipe that   
clean...but in a few years, it was ready to be brought into society.   
But...people back then were scared of the matrix. Even to this day, we don't   
understand how exactly the matrix works, and we're far more scientifically   
advanced than even back then. Back then, the matrix was seen literally as   
black magic!"  
  
"So many people really didn't want to put themselves into this   
thing," Nassur muses. "It could tear their very soul apart."  
  
"So they believed," the doctor nods. "To prove how good the   
matrix was, its discoverer, Ojin, decided to do some marketing. She cloned   
herself, but this time used the regeneration matrix as the growth fluid, not a   
gestation matrix as was the normal practice. And that clone...became Lyna.  
  
"Lyna was blessed with such foresight and beauty, many people   
saw her as a reincarnation of Ram, the angel who went to cleanse Tomobiki   
of Entropy. They believed Lyna's coming meant that Sagussa would be   
cleansed of Entropy and the Age of Gisan'cha ended. In a sense, her coming   
sparked a revival of traditional ways...*tre'cha,* the practice of *marei'cha,*   
the old style communes in lieu of the cities. She became an idol star the   
likes of which you could NEVER conceive. And she was musically   
gifted...her voice could even move starwhales!  
  
"By the time she matured, anti-Gisan'cha movements had taken   
root. It's primary expression was the clone rights group...Tarun-Chong, the   
Other Party...advocating the ending of cloning and the freeing of the clones   
in Tere'na-korgh to give them freedom. Others advocated the tearing down   
of the cities, the destruction of all technology which was not seen as   
beneficial to one's spirit. But, as you could guess, there were those who did   
not approve of these words. By the time Lyna was a hundred years old,   
Sagussa was so polarized that war was inevitable."  
  
"And the spark was...?" Nassur prompts.  
  
"When people learned Lyna was a clone."  
  
"Ouch!" Benten winces.  
  
"When that news broke out," the doctor continues, "...the   
government immediately stripped her of her civil rights, declaring that since   
she was a clone, she had no right to live. They even publicly executed her.   
But each of her cells was powered by the regeneration matrix, so her body   
could not be destroyed. And that act was like a red cape in front of the bulls   
in Tarun-Chong. They destroyed Tere'na City with an annihilation device,   
then launched a rebellion. And that rebellion...became the War of Clone   
Rights."  
  
"Five hundred years, ten billion people," Lum shudders. "Two   
planets destroyed, one environmentally wasted..."  
  
"All in the name of idol worship," Ataru concludes. "No better   
than the way the Niphentaxians lust after you, Lum."  
  
"I get the picture," Benten pales.  
  
"We venerate Lyna for she was...the model for all of us," Catty   
explains. "Like she, we were also born in the regeneration matrix. We are   
the logical continuation of Ojin's dream; a society which keeps its roots in   
the natural processes of life. We frown on the practice of cloning unless it is   
the express wish of a person who doesn't wish to die before their time...and   
we don't need it because we have *tre'cha* and the regeneration matrix.   
That's the reason the Gatherer never went to Zephyrus and Kurakoa to   
obtain *daishi'cha.* All of them are descent of those clones Tarun-Chong   
freed at the war's start, then transplanted so that the government could not   
replenish themselves with spare body parts."  
  
"Whatever happened to Lyna?" Benten wonders. "If she couldn't   
be destroyed, what did they do with her body?! It must've become some   
icon for the clone rights folks."  
  
"Lyna's body was placed in a crystalline coffin and buried in   
Tere'na-korgh," Catty explains. "Lufy and I took Ataru there one day when   
he visited Sagussa twelve years ago."  
  
"I remember that day," Lufy sighs.  
  
Catty shudders. Meanwhile, one tent is presently occupied. "Boy,   
grown-ups sure talk a lot, don't they?" Minami sighs as she tries to sleep   
inside the tent the kids are sharing.  
  
"Yeah, they sure do," Reiko mutters...  
  
* * *  
  
The campers talk unaware that they are being watched through a   
set of high-powered binoculars from a nearby hill. "There they are," a   
portly Vosian man muses. "Flash to Poksunba that we've located the Oni's   
camp."  
  
"Right," his companion nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Early the next morning, Catty steps out of her tent. Stretching, she   
heads to the portable john. As the sun rises, the doctor is distracted by the   
sounds of children. "What's going on?!" she muses.  
  
Reiko and Belle are now frolicking with Starleaf, both girls having   
shoved the large sandpanther onto his back to tickle his stomach.   
Meanwhile, Minami sits gingerly on Alphonse's back, Ten-chan floating   
nearby to ensure that his classmate does not fall off. "Kids," she smiles,   
wondering how her children would behave when they got to that age.  
  
By then, Noa has stepped out of one of the larger tents, Lum beside   
her. "Boy, they love to start early!" the Sagussan yawns.  
  
"They do, don't they?" the Oni smiles, then kisses her bond-mate as   
she flies over to the wash station.  
  
Seeing this, the doctor trembles as a flash of hot jealousy rips up   
her spine. Why had Lum chosen the woman Catty desired?! Couldn't she   
have chosen Honey, who had yet to find a girl? Why Noa?! And what did   
Noa see in Lum? Being bond-mates with Lum could not possibly be   
emotionally satisfying thanks to the inbred cultural differences between   
Urusians and Sagussans. Chances were very good that after the *daishi'cha*   
were able to emotionally live independent of Ataru, he and Lum would   
return to Earth and be together for the rest of their lives. Noa would never   
know the deep satisfaction of a successful bond-mating with Lum. But with   
Catty...?  
  
Catty blushes as she proceeds to dress. Time to start earning Noa's   
attention...  
  
* * *  
  
Eluza walks up to Lufy, who is loading weapons for a patrol   
around the camp. "You understand what to do?" the former wonders.  
  
"If I see anything suspicious, shoot first and ask questions later,"   
the pilot smiles, loading rounds into her photon shotgun. "Relax, Eluza. I   
won't let that jerk Grisur get at anyone here."  
  
"Good," Eluza nods. "Don't be afraid to ask for relief, either, Lufy.   
No need to loose my best trooper to fatigue."  
  
"I'll be fine," Lufy heads off.  
  
Catty watches this from nearby as she consumes a breakfast of   
yapulgh-torghsu-gi, yanbe-chagh, fresh chigh and mixed kyon-gagh. Good.   
She did not need Lufy to fawn all over her like she had over the last twelve   
years. Catty found the pilot's interest sweet, but couldn't consider becoming   
bond-mates with Lufy with Noa around. Besides, didn't Lufy notice Rabby?   
And if Rabby was taken by Shildy, Lufy always had Honey or Priss, not to   
mention a host of others. The pilot and Noa's sister were of similar   
temperaments, the former more so with Pathfinder Troop Six's coxswain.   
Catty wanted something higher.  
  
As breakfast is cleaned up, Ataru and Lum head off to be by   
themselves. Catty smiles. Noa was alone. Time to get to work. As the   
Seishin-born bureaucrat stretches herself, the doctor jaunts over. "Noa, do   
you want to go for a walk?" she proposes.  
  
Noa stares at her, then shrugs. "Well, I'm not busy," she muses,   
then nods. "Sure!"  
  
Catty slips her arm around Noa's as the two head out of camp.   
Watching this, Benten turns to Nassur. "Hey, wouldn't that be seen as   
poaching one's bond-mate?" she points.  
  
"I hope Lum doesn't catch them," the Vosian muses.  
  
"Much less Lufy," Honey comments.  
  
Rabby thoughtfully grins. She needed Catty to get bonded to   
someone so that she had a clear road to Lufy's heart. What did her   
wingmate see in that frail girl anyway? Doctors were important on Sagussa,   
but Catty was definitely not Lufy's type. Rabby shudders gleefully as she   
imagines what life would be like with Lufy, raising children with her, not to   
mention fighting side-by-side with the *pirpirsiw'r*-turned-*daishi'cha.*  
  
Shildy shudders in steaming jealous rage. She did NOT need Catty   
to go chasing after Noa. Not only was it definitely unpolitic to move in on   
one already bonded without getting consent from the target's mate...Shildy   
doubted Lum would do that given her behaviour around Ataru...but if Lufy   
couldn't bond with Catty, she would have Rabby all over her, which would   
do the first officer no good. Shildy heads over to the commander's tent.   
Time to pass Lufy a discreet message...  
  
* * *  
  
Noa and Catty make their way through the groves of pine trees,   
drinking in the beautiful scenery. There was nothing like this on Sagussa.   
All that could be seen was endless sand dunes, skeletons of cities, mountain   
ranges and dried up ocean beds stripped of topsoil, not to mention the dome   
of Tere'na-korgh wedged in the southern mountain chain of Sagussa's first   
province. All of that was swept by merciless sandstorms and fifty degree   
Centigrade heat at noon, which lingered far into the night as the sands bled   
off the access heat, only to get roasted anew the next day. Perhaps one day   
in the future, when the topsoil was restored, the planet's depleted water   
supply replenished and Sen'a's burning fuel drained off to restore the white   
giant to a normal G-class star, they could do this without coming to Reiner's   
Five. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Noa wonders as she stares at the birds flocking in   
the trees.  
  
"I see something even more beautiful."  
  
"What?" Noa stares at her.  
  
Catty leans up to gently kiss Noa's lips. "The person beside me,"   
she whispers.  
  
Noa jolts in shock, surprised by the doctor's advance. Catty is   
privately annoyed, for the bureaucrat's psi-shields were up. Since Noa was   
one of the highest-rated psis on Sagussa...why Noa wasn't a psychologist   
always bewildered Catty...*mavan'shagh* was no option. "Catty..." Noa   
gasps.  
  
Catty walks around, then gently pulls Noa into an embrace. "What   
did you expect me to do? I've been in love with you for a very long time,   
Noa...even before Ataru came and we came to understand the meaning of   
love."  
  
"Catty, I'm taken!!" Noa protests.  
  
"By who?" the doctor hums, a flash of annoyance in her gold eyes.   
"Lum?! She's not a Sagussan, Noa! She can't bring herself to understand, to   
accept, our way of life, even if she IS your bond-mate! What happens when   
she goes back to Earth with Ataru and we never see them again?! Who's   
going to be there?"  
  
"Lum will, of course," Noa snaps, pulling herself free of Catty.   
"Who says anything about her leaving us with Ataru. They want to live on   
Sagussa, Catty, even if they don't do so right away. I'm not going to be   
alone! Besides, what about Lufy?!"  
  
"What about her?!" Catty demands. "I've no interest in her! It's   
you that I love!"  
  
"And I'm in love with Lum!" Noa retorts, thumbing herself. "Even   
Ataru understands that! He approves of it, too!"  
  
"Oh?!" Catty muses. "Even Ataru will never fully adjust to a   
Sagussan way of life, Noa. He can't, and neither can Lum. They'll always   
hold you at arm's length. They'll never bring you fully into their hearts!   
Mark my words on this, Noa: you'll never be truly happy with Lum, not   
now, not ever!!"  
  
Noa shakes her head. "I see talking to you is like talking to Lyna in   
Tere'na-korgh!" she turns to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be   
with the woman **I** love!"  
  
Catty glares at the departing woman. So, Noa wanted it *that*   
way?! Fine! Time for desperate measures. With that, a mental switch turns   
over in her mind, allowing all her shields to shed away from her *mei'na* as   
she focuses all her attention on Noa.  
  
Noa gasps as her own psi-shields are nearly overwhelmed by   
Catty's seduction. She spins around, summoning all her strength to shore up   
her defenses to resist Catty's *mavan'shagh.* However, some of Catty's psi-  
probes had already slipped through the chinks in Noa's psi-armour, touching   
certain points in the latter's *mei'na.* "Knock it off, Catty...!" Noa grits her   
teeth as she summons her reserves to force the doctor out, not to mention   
resist her own igniting desires. "I will not...let you...do this!"  
  
"Don't resist me, Noa," Catty pleads, stripping the last of her   
shields to focus all her energy into enticing Noa into relaxing her guard.   
"This is for your own good!"  
  
Noa nearly lets out a strangled cry as more of her own shields   
lower to allow her to better experience the radiance of Catty's own *mei'na.*   
"That's what...you think."  
  
Suddenly, words and images form...  
  
* * *  
  
"There is a way."  
  
Ataru and Lum quizzically stare at her. Noa then holds out one   
hand. "Place your hands in mine. From this day on, neither of you will   
truly be parted from the other."  
  
Hearing her voice, seeing her smile, sensing this stranger from   
beyond the stars wanted them to be together in spirit even if they were   
separated, Ataru and Lum look at each other...then their hands, grasping   
each other's, are placed in Noa's palm. She closes her hands, then   
concentrates...  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!!!!" Catty screams.  
  
Noa collapses to her knees as the doctor staggers back, her mind   
replaying that image again and again. Catty stares at the bureaucrat, not   
wanting to believe that it was her who had given Ataru his Other...which   
obviously influenced Lum's decision years later to choose Noa as her bond-  
mate.  
  
"How could you...?!" she demands.  
  
Noa glares at her. "What d'you expect?!" she snaps. "What   
would've happened if it was you down there that day, Catty?! Or Lufy?!!   
You would've done the same thing I did!!"  
  
"You never told us," Catty glares at Noa, the pain of betrayal   
blazing from her golden orbs. "You never said a damn word to us!! How   
could you lie to us like that?! How?!!"  
  
"And destroy their love?!" Noa snaps. "Wreck their relationship   
all just so that we could have Ataru to ourselves?! We would've been as   
guilty as our predecessors!! It happened, Catty!! I can't change the past!   
And Lum and Ataru like things the way they are! If you can't take that, then   
**you're** the one with the problem, Catty, not me!!"  
  
Her eyes flashing, Catty races up, her right hand flying at Noa's   
cheek. "Damn you!!!" the doctor screams as she runs away.  
  
Noa drops to her knees, feeling the pain shoot through her skin,   
which now heaped atop the pains inside her mind. At that moment, Lufy's   
voice echoes from nearby. "Catty!!"  
  
The pilot runs up, staring in the general direction where Catty had   
run off, then kneels beside Noa. "Hey, you okay?!"  
  
"I'm alright," Noa winces as Lufy helps her to her feet. "Catty   
found out about fourteen years ago in Sendai."  
  
Lufy shakes her head. She had privately deduced what had   
happened between Ataru, Lum and Noa sometime ago in the wake of the   
Spirit War and the swiftness with which Noa and Lum adjusted to being   
bond-mates. "Ouch!" she whistles. "That must've hurt."  
  
"In more ways than one," Noa winces. "I better go talk to her   
later...as soon as she calms down and I get my head de-scrambled."  
  
Lufy slips Noa's arm over her shoulder as they stagger back to   
camp...  
  
* * *  
  
Catty runs through the woods, her tears leaving a glistening trail   
behind her as her shrieks wrack her body. Finally, after what seems an   
eternity, she staggers over to a boulder, falling to her knees as she cries.   
What started as a promising morning had just transformed into the worst day   
in her life!  
  
How could she?! How could Noa bond Ataru and Lum, then say   
nothing for two years when the *daishi'cha* were debating about what to do   
about the *daimon'cha's* bond with the Other?! Who gave Noa the right to   
impose her views, force everyone to separate themselves from Ataru, then   
accept the fact that he now had someone else in his life? Just because Noa   
was seen as *ashi'cha* did not give her the right to become Sagussa's social   
dictator!  
  
Finally, Catty's energy drains away as her tears stop flowing. Right   
now, all she wanted to do was to stay away from everyone as she tried to   
determine what to do. With that revelation, she would know no peace from   
Lufy. Lufy respected Noa's choice of bond-mate, which, added to her own   
attraction for the doctor, would spell a lot of rough days ahead for Catty. Or   
would it...?  
  
Lufy...?  
  
Catty blinks as Lufy appears in her mind's eye. Strong, proud,   
determined...the perfect anagram of the concepts her ancestral homeworld   
espoused: duty, loyalty and honour. Yet, a touch of humanity shone in   
those chestnut eyes. A psychic dam existed within her, keeping back her   
innermost feelings from public scrutiny. She would not be really seen as   
attractive among most Sagussans. Catty certainly found it hard to even   
consider Lufy as a possible bond-mate...unless Lufy saw in the doctor the   
only avenue by which she could release her inner soul.  
  
"Saving yourself for me, Lufy?" Catty muses, a wry smile tugging   
at her lips. "We'll see how far you're willing to go."  
  
Finally feeling strength flowing back to her legs, Catty rises to her   
feet...when a rifle butt slams into the back of her head! "Lufy...!" the doctor   
weakly gasps.  
  
A group of Vosians come up. "Take her," their leader barks. "If   
she's one of the Oni's friends, she'll make a nice hostage!"  
  
The others nod as they drag Catty away...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"My, she did a number on you," Pony whistles as she pulls her   
hand away from Noa. "It's a wonder you're still standing. Catty's a pretty   
powerful psi in her own right."  
  
"So I learned," Noa sighs as she leans back, adjusting the compress   
on her forehead. "Well, I guess the secret's out. I just hope Catty doesn't   
take it too personally."  
  
"She might," Eluza sighs. "Then again, if she thinks about it, she'll   
realize that if it was any of us in that position, we would've done the same   
thing."  
  
Lum flies up, Ataru and Honey running up behind her. "Noa-chan,   
what happened?!" the panicked Oni lands beside her bond-mate. "I just   
sensed something awful happen to you!"  
  
"Catty tried to seduce me," Noa sighs. "Relax. I'm fine."  
  
"What?!!" Lum growls, lightning dancing over her skin. "How   
dare she think she can take you away from me?! Doctor or no doctor, she's   
not going to get away with that!!"  
  
"Lum, relax," Ataru sighs. "Catty didn't know what Noa did to us.   
She just needs a little time to cool off."  
  
"I better go find her," Lufy stands, slinging her shotgun. "She   
could easily get lost in a place like this. C'mon, Starleaf!"  
  
The sandpanther follows the pilot into the forest. Everyone   
watches her go. "Why do I have this awful feeling something bad's about to   
happen?" Honey wonders aloud...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wh-where a-am I...?"  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
Catty blinks, then realizes she's chained against a wall by both   
hands and feet. She looks right to see Poksunba and several other Vosians   
staring at her. "Who are you?!" the doctor demands. "Why have you   
kidnapped me?!"  
  
"To bring a certain Oni here so we can try her for the murder of   
5,000,000 innocent civilians by Oogi," the Vosian woman icily smiles. "I'm   
sure she'll be willing to come once she's aware of your predicament."  
  
Catty blinks, then laughs. "What's so funny?!!" another woman   
demands.  
  
"If you wanted Lum, you shouldn't've touched me!" Catty snickers,   
then sneers. "That sandpanther-thief!! How dare she try to take the woman   
**I** love?! I'll see her ashes when I get my hands on her!!"  
  
"Maybe they're not friends after all," a man faces Poksunba.  
  
"Mmm...perhaps," she nods. "Then again, there are others. Go get   
another!"  
  
"Right!!" the others snap, then trot off.  
  
Poksunba turns to Catty. "As for you, you'll stay here to ensure   
you don't raise the alarm. Make yourself at home."  
  
She leaves. Catty relaxes. "*De'ne!* Fell for the oldest trick in   
the book!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Catty!!!" Lufy yells as she walks through the forest, her voice   
echoing through the trees. "Hey, where are you?!! Catty!!!"  
  
"Lufy-onee-chan, what's wrong?!" Ten-chan flies up, Reiko,   
Minami and Belle behind him.  
  
"Oh, hi, kids!" Lufy smiles at them. "Have you see Catty?!"  
  
"We haven't seen Catty-sensei," Minami shakes her head. "Is there   
something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah. She had a fight with Noa, then ran off. Keep an eye out.   
C'mon, Starleaf!"  
  
The sandpanther runs off after the pilot. "I hope Catty-oba-chan's   
okay!" Reiko gulps.  
  
The four turn to head back to the camp. Suddenly, they are beset   
by a fisherman's net! "Got you!!!" a voice yells from above.  
  
The children fearfully shriek as several Vosians drop down,   
scooping them up before Ten-chan or Reiko could free themselves with their   
powers. Others quickly slap power dampeners on the Oni and the Noukiite.   
"Take them away!!" their leader directs.  
  
"Lufy, help!!!" the kids cry out.  
  
Lufy, however, is nowhere nearby...  
  
* * *  
  
"What is this?" a woman stares at the contents of Catty's medical   
pouch. Like an American Express card, the doctor never left home without   
it. Lifting up a rectangular device with a waffle-iron pattern, she looks at   
Catty. "What's this?!"  
  
"Portable regeneration unit," Catty hums.  
  
"Mama?" a weak voice calls out.  
  
The woman stares at the only door leading to the storage room, as   
does Catty. "Kyolba-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Catty's eyes widen on seeing an eight-year old Vosian clutching a   
stuffed chichi bear. She would be quite cute if you ignored the bandages   
covering her left eye and half her head, the right leg amputated from the hip   
and missing fingers. The woman...Kyolba's mother, Catty realizes...gently   
lift the girl into her arms. "Mama, who she?" Kyolba points at the Sagussan   
doctor, her words akin to a baby just learning how to talk.  
  
"She's a bad person whom we brought here so she can be punished   
for her friend's crimes, Kyol-chan. Why don't you run along?"  
  
"Hasn't she seen proper medical attention?" Catty demands.  
  
"What do you think?!" the woman angrily glares at the doctor. "Do   
you think the Mikado or the rebels or the Federation give a damn about what   
we've been through?! Kyolba lost her brother and her father, not to mention   
what that damn bio-agent did to her! Look at her!! She suffered brain   
damage, not to mention losing her fingers and a leg! Who gets to answer for   
these crimes?!"  
  
"That is not my prerogative," Catty relaxes...then slips her hands   
out from the manacles! "Healing the sick and injured is."  
  
The woman stammers as Catty leans down, using a hair pin to pick   
her way out of the leg manacles. "How'd you do that?!!"  
  
"She funny!" Kyolba giggles.  
  
"You'd be surprised what I learned when I was on my Pathfinder   
qualification course," Catty pulls her legs free of the manacles, then walks   
over to her medical bag, reaching in to pull out her scanner. "Now, let's see   
what we can do for your daughter."  
  
"Get away from me, you monster!!!" the woman tries to back away,   
trying to keep her daughter out of Catty's reach.  
  
Sighing, Catty's hand bolts over to touch the woman's cheek, her   
mind reaching in to scramble certain neurons to make the Vosian more   
cooperative. "Put Kyolba on that table."  
  
"Yes...ma'am..." the woman robotically answers as she does what   
Catty instructs, lowering Kyolba onto a nearby table.  
  
"Now go to sleep, Yosonba-san," Catty sighs as she commences   
scanning the girl, having learned her name through the mind-meld.  
  
"Good night," Yosonba lays down.  
  
"Mama go bed?" Kyolba wonders.  
  
"Mama go bed," Catty smiles as she reaches into her pocket to give   
Kyolba some nupik'n. "Here you go."  
  
Kyolba nibbles on the candy...  
  
* * *  
  
"First Catty disappears, now the kids're missing!" Nassur groans as   
everyone convenes. "What's going on here, anyway?!"  
  
"You know, if we had our Gladiators, we could scour this planet   
from one end to another in a few minutes," Mie muses.  
  
"It's forbidden," Benten warns.  
  
Ataru and Lum run up. "Hey, has anyone seen Reiko-chan and the   
others?!"  
  
A rock smashes into his head, knocking him down! "Darling!!!"   
Lum gasps as she flies down to help him back up.  
  
"Hey, a note!!" Lufy gasps as she reaches down to pull off a note   
attached to the rock. Ripping it open, she reads. "'Dear Oni...Your cousin,   
your daughter, their friends and your Tritonian friend are in our hands!   
Surrender to us right now or you'll never see them again!" her voice drops as   
the implications of what Grisur's friends are doing hits her, then a volcano   
erupts!! "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
Everyone dives for cover as Lufy burns. "***They DARE hurt   
MY Catty?!!***" she shreds the note, then moves to race to the rescue.   
"***Whoever these kimei'ne are, they just committed suicide!!***"  
  
"Hold it, stupid!!" Makoto grabs Lufy in a full-nelson. "You just   
ripped apart the only thing we could've used to trace them!!!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Rumy picks up one of the pieces, places it in   
front of Starleaf, allowing the sandpanther to pick up the scent. "Here,   
Starleaf! Find Catty!!"  
  
Starleaf growls as he takes a whiff of the air, then spreading his   
wings, takes off. "Hey, wait up, Starleaf!!" Lum calls out as she flies after   
the departing sandpanther.  
  
"Wait for me!!!" Lufy runs after them.  
  
Everyone remains in place. "Wasn't this supposed to be a   
*relaxing* vacation?" Benten wonders, staring at Nassur.  
  
"That's what I was led to believe!"  
  
* * *  
  
"First you kidnap a doctor, then you kidnap four children!" Grisur   
glares at Poksunba. "What are you trying to do?! Get yourselves killed   
when Nassur shows up?!"  
  
"That doesn't matter," Poksunba snaps. "We'll use them to bring   
the Oni to us! Once she's here, then it'll be Oogi's turn!"  
  
The hunter slaps his forehead, wondering for the fiftieth time what   
he was doing on Reiner's Five while he could be relaxing on Colony 115   
with Marinba and Parasur. While he did sympathize with the survivors of   
the Lecashuto bio-bombing attack and would gladly kill Oogi if opportunity   
presented itself, he did not want to be party to kidnapping innocent children.   
He turns around, marching off. "I'm going for a walk," he growls.  
  
Poksunba looks at her friends. "Put them in with the other one!"  
  
The net bag carrying Reiko, Ten-chan, Belle and Minami is carried   
into the storage room. Once inside, the Vosians notice Yosonba still asleep   
on the floor and Kyolba still on the table being examined by Catty. "Hey!!"   
a man snaps as he marches over to the Sagussan. "What are you doing   
loose?!"  
  
Catty's fingers touch his forehead. "Get out and mind your own   
business!" she growls.  
  
The man look dazed, then obediently walks out of the room.   
"Yes...ma'am..."  
  
The other woman, who resembles Yosonba, shudders on seeing   
what the doctor just did. "What did you do to my brother-in-law, you   
witch?!!" she angrily spins at Catty.  
  
"He was bothering me while I was working on Kyolba," Catty   
sighs. "If you don't get out, I'll do the same thing to you!"  
  
The woman scrambles out, slamming the door behind her. By then,   
Ten-chan and Reiko are able to yank the net off. "Catty-onee-chan, you   
okay?!" the Oni walks up.  
  
"I'm fine, just busy," Catty sighs as she takes a reading of Kyolba's   
brain. "Restraint breaker's in my medical bag."  
  
"Found it," Belle pulls out a pen-like device from the bag, then   
hands it to Reiko, who jabs it at her power dampener.  
  
It snaps off, then she hands it to Ten-chan, who does the same thing   
to his restraints. "That's better!" the young Oni sighs as he floats into the   
air, then moves beside Catty, noticing the young Vosian she is treating.   
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Other than a general degrading of her body's immune system,   
brain damage, a missing eye, several missing fingers and a missing leg   
thanks to a flesh-eating virus which was mixed with the bio-agent, nothing,"   
Catty sighs. "She has to go in for full regeneration if I'm going to fix all this   
up."  
  
Ten-chan looks horrified. "You mean that's what Oogi's bio-bomb   
did?!"  
  
"Unfortunately," Catty sighs. "And Kyolba got only a small dose   
of it. I mind-scanned Yosonba and learned that they were out shopping   
when the bomb hit. They were lucky; they were at the edge of the infected   
zone. But since her immunity system wasn't as developed, Kyolba got the   
worst of it. I suspect the same is true with all the children then, not to   
mention the very elderly or those who were ill at the time of the attack."  
  
"Awful!" Minami sits. "And all this was done by Lum-sempai's   
stupid friend?!"  
  
"Oogi's no friend of Lum-chan's!" Ten-chan shakes his head.   
"Catty-onee-chan, don't you wanna get out of here?! They kidnapped us just   
to get Lum-chan here...and if they do, who knows what'll happen to her or   
us!!"  
  
"I don't really care too much for your cousin right now," Catty   
sighs. "Besides, I've a patient here. She's my priority!"  
  
By that time, Yosonba is stirring. Her eyes fluttering open, she   
looks to see Catty hard at work with her daughter. Fearing the worst, she   
leaps up to try to yank the doctor away from Kyolba. "You monster, leave   
my daughter alone!!" she snarls.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" Catty screams.  
  
Yosonba restrains the doctor's arms to keep those lethal fingertips   
away from her face. "I won't let you hurt my child!!"  
  
"Idiot, I'm trying to **help** your child!!" Catty snarls.  
  
"Catty-sensei, drop your psi-shields!!!" Minami cries out.  
  
Hearing that, Catty relaxes her psi-guards, allowing Yosonba's   
tracking powers to detect her very intensive brainwaves. At that close   
range, the Vosian's mind is nearly fried as she staggers back, letting go.   
Catty restores her shields as she turns to Kyolba, who, thanks to her cerebral   
trauma, could not detect the Sagussan's brainwave pattern. "Now, if you   
don't mind, I'd like to get back to work!" she snaps. "Stop interrupting   
me!!"  
  
"Mama no listen?" Kyolba innocently asks.  
  
"Mama no listen," Catty hands her some pang-turu, then gets back   
to work.  
  
"How did you know to tell Catty-oba-chan to drop her shields?"   
Reiko looks at Minami.  
  
"I heard that's what happened to Pamanba-sempai when Rei-san   
and Asuka-san were in Shapiro's one day," Minami points to Yosonba.  
  
"If she's affected, so would everyone else!" Belle realizes. "Let's   
get out of here and find Lufy-san!!"  
  
"Right!!" the other kids nod.  
  
"You kids go ahead," Catty sighs. "I'll be right here."  
  
The kids nod as they look out the door. They find themselves in a   
cabin somewhere in the wilderness of Reiner's Five. In the main room, a   
whole group of Vosians are passed out or trying to recover from Catty's psi-  
blast. "Coast is clear," Reiko notes.  
  
The four tippy-toe to the front door, then sneak outside. "I wish   
Catty-sensei would've come with us," Minami whispers.  
  
"She's got a patient," Ten-chan whispers. "Lum-chan told me   
doctors are pretty single-minded when it comes to patients. Let's go."  
  
The four move to head off just as a dark shadow falls over them.   
"Where do you think you're going?!" a voice growls as a hand grabs Reiko's   
hair, yanking the Noukiite back.  
  
Ten-chan sees Poksunba yanking Reiko to her. "Let Reiko-chan   
go, you creep!!!" he snarls, letting go with his flame-breath.  
  
Poksunba dodges the blast, then draws a stun-pistol, aims and fires.   
The bolt hits Ten-chan. "Ten-chan!!!" Belle and Minami scream as they   
leap to the fallen Oni's side.  
  
Reiko spins on Poksunba. "Hands off!!!"  
  
The Vosian is telekinetically yanked away from Reiko, slamming   
against the cabin wall! By then, Yosonba, her sister Myonhanba and   
husband Chingusur have staggered out, all dizzy from the effects of Catty's   
psi-blast. "What are you doing?!!" Yosonba demands.  
  
"Restrain them!!" Poksunba barks.  
  
"Try it and we'll get Catty-onee-chan to give you another taste of   
*mavan'shagh!*" Ten-chan snarls as he floats beside Reiko.  
  
"What's going on?!!" a voice demands.  
  
Everyone turns to see Grisur walk up, a look of annoyance on his   
face. "Grisur-san!" Chingusur sighs in relief, then blinks on seeing who else   
is with him. "Lum!!"  
  
"Lum-chan, what are you doing here?!!" Ten-chan exclaims.  
  
The Oni sighs. "Grisur-san came up and told me what he was   
doing," she smiles, then turns to Chingusur. "I've been hoping to meet you   
people for some time now. Can we talk?"  
  
Sensing her sincerity, Chingusur waves her inside. "Come in."  
  
* * *  
  
"My wife Yosonba and I...we were just friends back then; she was   
married...were in a north-end shopping mall when the attack came,"   
Chingusur testifies as the Alliance meets with Lum later. "Kyolba was in an   
exposed area when the bio-agent unleashed itself, hence the severity of her   
injuries. We were in a relatively safe area in comparison to Yosonba's first   
husband and her son. Both were near the epicentre of the blast."  
  
Tears flow down Yosonba's cheeks. "They didn't suffer for very   
long," she sniffs. "But through our recognition bond and the bond I had   
with my son, I felt their agony as the bio-agent just consumed them from the   
inside out. There...there was nothing I could have done to save them!   
Nothing!!"  
  
"And it's all *your* fault!!" Poksunba points accusingly at Lum.  
  
"Poksunba!" Grisur snaps. "You said you didn't come to accuse   
Lum of anything...or at least, you didn't imply it when we first met!! Isn't   
Oogi the final target?!"  
  
"And what happens when Oogi is killed?!" Poksunba demands.   
"Another will just take over and the Church of Lum keeps going on! The   
real target has to be **her!!!**"  
  
"She is right," Myonhanba sighs, then turns to Lum. "If we make it   
look as if we're about to execute you or someone you care for, then Oogi   
will come rescue you...especially if you yourself beg him to come. I don't   
agree with Poksunba's argument that killing Oogi will do nothing. Isn't he   
the one who founded that trench-wave asylum in the first place?!"  
  
"That's right," Lum nods. "At first, I thought it was just an little   
thing. After all, everyone banded together to build Phentax Two into an   
advanced society. Unlike their previous efforts at copying something, the   
Church of Lum caught on with almost everyone on the planet. But after I   
heard what Oogi did to you people...not to mention what they did to the   
Avalonians...and especially after they tried to kill Darling...all I want right   
now is for that damn thing to cease to exist. And if that means," she   
hesitates, "...that Oogi has to be punished...then so be it."  
  
"You'll help us?!" Chingusur blinks.  
  
Lum nods. "You got yourself a hostage!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Yosonba beams, then turns to her sister. "Myon-  
chan, get the transmitter! We've got to make this look good!!"  
  
"Right!" Myonhanba runs out the door.  
  
"Ten-chan, go find Lufy and tell her what's happened," Lum turns   
to her cousin. "I don't want her blasting in here at the wrong time. If she   
does, she'll ruin everything!"  
  
"Right!!" Ten-chan floats out the door. "C'mon, Minami-chan!"  
  
"Coming," Minami runs out.  
  
"Lum, won't it be better if I be the hostage?" Reiko wonders.  
  
"Why?!" Lum turns to the Noukiite.  
  
"I..." Reiko looks down, cheeks flushing. "Well...since you and   
Daddy are going to get married, I will be your daughter..."  
  
Lum wants to shout joyfully. Reiko had finally accepted the Oni as   
part of her family. "Okay!" Lum beams as she picks Reiko up. "We'll both   
be hostages!!"  
  
Reiko smiles, embracing her. "Excuse me," a voice calls out.  
  
Everyone turns to see Catty step out of the back room. "Oh, God,   
Doctor, I'm sorry," Chingusur walks up, bowing apologetically to the doctor.   
"We forgot you were back there."  
  
"Well, I was busy," Catty smiles, then steps aside. "And here's a   
little surprise."  
  
Everyone gasps on seeing Kyolba walk out...now with bandages   
off, not to mention her left eye, fingers and right leg restored! "Mama!!" she   
smiles on seeing Yosonba.  
  
"Ti-chan!!!" Yosonba cries as she kneels down to sweep the girl   
into her arms.  
  
"How?!" Chingusur gapes at Catty.  
  
"While you were all distracted with Lum, I had Kyolba beamed to   
our ship," Catty smiles. "There's a full-body regeneration unit aboard, so I   
submitted Kyolba-chan to it. It didn't take more than fifteen minutes to clear   
up all her problems."  
  
"It was like taking a big, warm bath," Kyolba explains to her   
mother. "Only except I kinda slept through it all."  
  
"I don't care, just as long as you're alive and whole again!"   
Yosonba weeps as she kisses her daughter's forehead.  
  
"C'mon," Belle smiles. "Wanna play?!"  
  
"Sure!" Kyolba follows the Ellsian out.  
  
Myonhanba comes in with some equipment, some of her friends   
carrying more. "Here it all is!" she calls out.  
  
"Let's get set up!" Grisur smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Our spies are dead!!" Oogi snarls as he paces around his office in   
the Great Lum Church. "Four Planet Destroyers, one System Destroyer and   
sixty other ships lost! Over 15,000 dead! All the survivors mind-wiped by   
whoever it was that defeated them!! Yethis accusing us of double-crossing   
him!! And now Lum-sama is in that cesspit the Great Evil has forged to trap   
her, away from the protection of Her Holy Company!!! How did all of this   
happen?!!" he spins on his advisors. "How?!!"  
  
"We're not sure, sir!!" one looking like Paama shudders. "Any   
attempt at communicating with the fleet were jammed! Not one scrap of   
information got out as to the origins or descriptions of the attackers!! And   
our entreaties with the Tritonian government as to what happened have been   
turned down!"  
  
Oogi seethes. "Moroboshi is behind this, THAT is certain!!!" he   
growls. "Somehow, someway, he'll pay for what he's done!!!"  
  
A secretary dressed like a normal Tomobiki High School student   
walks in. "Mr. President, a communication from Lum-sama."  
  
"Lum-sama?!!" Oogi gasps, spinning on his heels, then walks over   
to his desk. "Place it on the monitor here!" he notions to a large screen at   
one end of the presidential office.  
  
"Hai," the secretary bows.  
  
An image then appears of Lum, now tied down to a stake by chains,   
several guns being pointed at her. "Oogi!!" the Oni fearfully gasps.   
"They've captured me!!!"  
  
"Lum-sama!!!" Oogi leaps up in shock. "What's happened?!!   
Who's kidnapped you?!!"  
  
"They're...!!!" Lum cries.  
  
Her mouth is covered up by a gag, just as Grisur walks into the   
camera's view. "Hello, Oogi! I take it you know who I am!!"  
  
"I've heard of you," the president snarls. "You're the Mikado's   
personal lap-dog! What are you doing with Lum-sama?! How dare you   
consider taking her hostage?!!"  
  
"Spare me your fanatic bullshit, Oogi; I'm not in the mood!" Grisur   
fixes him with a laser-like glare. "This, I'm telling you plain right now: if   
you don't come to Reiner's Five this instant, your precious 'goddess' and her   
daughter will be put to death in answer to your attack on Lecashuto five   
years ago!! There's an arrest warrant from both the Mikado and Hunba   
concerning you!!! If you don't surrender now, then Lum'll answer it for   
you!!"  
  
Oogi shudders as he absorbs that. His life wouldn't be worth   
anything if he was ever taken prisoner by the Vosians. But...could he allow   
Lum to suffer because of him, even if his actions were technically in her   
name? One of the ministers then bows to the president. "I'll have your   
cruiser prepared for departure, Mr. President!"  
  
"Wait!" Oogi barks, then turns to Grisur. "How can I guarantee   
that you'll keep your word?! And what's to stop me from calling Nassur-  
sama or anyone to rescue Lum-sama?!!"  
  
"If you even make a peep about this to anyone else, Lum and her   
child die!!!" Grisur snarls. "We'll kill the child first, just to make our point!!   
It's you and you alone!!!"  
  
Hearing this, Oogi lets out a dry chuckle as he sits back in his   
chair. "Signal Nassur-sama and tell him what's happened."  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!!" Grisur demands.  
  
"I heard you," Oogi laughs. "But Lum-sama doesn't HAVE a   
daughter! If the girl with her is a Noukiite, that's the Great Evil's slave-  
child!! I wouldn't care if she lived or died!!!" He then makes a cutting   
motion with his hand to cut the transmission.  
  
"Sir, what if Grisur-san is serious?!!" one of the ministers spins on   
the president. "Lum-sama is in danger!!!"  
  
"Relax," Oogi sighs. "The instant I heard Grisur mention a   
daughter, I knew this was a trap into getting me to leave Phentax Two! The   
Great Evil is allying himself with the survivors of the bio-bomb attack to   
destroy me! I won't fall for that again!!"  
  
"If you say so," the minister bows...  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe him," Grisur blinks as he stares at the black   
reception screen. "He'd actually see an innocent child killed just because   
she was Ataru's daughter?!"  
  
"Um...sorry about that," Lum sighs as Myonhanba helps her and   
Reiko out of their chains. "I forgot Oogi would automatically take any   
chance to hurt Darling."  
  
"Then, how do we make that monster pay for what he's done to   
us?!!" Yosonba demands.  
  
"Hey, relax!" Makoto places a hand on the Vosian's shoulder.   
"We've already delivered a bloody nose. We'll keep on delivering it to him   
until he's either dead or sees the light!"  
  
"Most likely the former," Mie notes.  
  
The other Sagussans, who, along with Ataru, Nassur and Benten,   
came to the cabin when Ten-chan found Lufy, nod. "Well, now that's over,   
what now?" Ataru turns to Nassur.  
  
"How about we get back to our vacation?" the hunter sighs. "I   
don't know about all of you, but I came here to get some rest."  
  
"Amen to that!!" Benten stretches.  
  
The two step out of the cabin. "There's probably another thing you   
could do, Lum," Catty stares at the Oni.  
  
"What's that?" Lum turns to the doctor.  
  
"Publicly disavow the Church of Lum," Catty smiles. "Do what   
Ataru did to his parents when he wanted to move out of Tomobiki. Call on   
everyone else to censure the Niphentaxian Union, even give support to the   
idea of their being expelled from the Galactic Federation. Once they're   
isolated, they could be dealt with a lot more easily than if they still   
technically had allies."  
  
"That's true," Lum considers the point.  
  
"I think we can go along with that," Chingusur readily nods.  
  
"And once they're isolated, we can sweep in and clean house,"   
Makoto looks at Ataru. "No one'd be obliged to help them."  
  
"If they did ever want to help them," Ataru chuckles mirthlessly.  
  
"But how can you people hope to destroy the Niphentaxians?!"   
Yosonba stares at Makoto. "We tried and we lost thousands!"  
  
"Yosonba, haven't you realized?!" Grisur chuckles, pointing to   
Makoto and Lufy. "These are *pirpirsiw'r,* who've supposedly been dead   
for centuries...save for the many who were taken away by a certain starship   
which has been doing that with thousands of women since before any of our   
races entered space."  
  
The other Vosians blink surprisedly. "You mean...?" Chingusur   
gasps, then points at the Sagussans. "That these women are...the Maidens of   
the Eternal Voyager?!!"  
  
"*Tcha!!*" Lum readily nods.  
  
"You must..." Myonhanba turns to Ataru.  
  
"That's right," Ataru nods. "Just don't spread it around."  
  
"We won't!!" Myonhanba nods.  
  
Poksunba blinks in shock on hearing that affirmation, then   
devilishly smiles. The Mikado would reward her handsomely for that   
information; the dictator had been thirsting for knowledge of the Chosen   
One's existence since the Eternal Voyager saved Nassur and Dakejinzou   
from being arrested by Mikado forces on Gomiana seven years before. If he   
was able to seize control of the Maidens' power, then the Mikado could   
easily recoup all his losses, seize control of the whole Confederation from   
the rebels, not to mention subvert all foreign governments currently opposed   
to him. She would have to signal this to Lecashuto at once. "I'm going to   
go for a walk," she announces to her companions.  
  
"Okay, Poksunba," Chingusur nods.  
  
She walks out. Watching her go, Lufy's battle senses come alive.   
Something was not right. She walks over to Catty. "Catty, can I ask you   
something?" she whispers.  
  
"What is it, Lufy?" Catty blinks.  
  
* * *  
  
Poksunba slips into a small cave located near the cabin. Here, she   
kept a private transmitter which would directly put her through to the   
Mikado's private office in Lecashuto. "Now, where did I put that thing?"   
she muses aloud as she looks around.  
  
She stops on seeing the transmitter...or what is left of it. It was   
now a melted pile of metal thanks to an atomizer like those Noa used on   
Shapiro's transmitters. "What the?!! What happened to the transmitter?!!"  
  
"I happened!" a voice speaks.  
  
Poksunba spins around to see a familiar form walk into the light, a   
pistol drawn and ready. "You!!!" she exclaims.  
  
"Sorry," Lufy aims at the Vosian. "Then again, it won't be such of   
a loss since you're nothing more than a proto-life creature the Mikado   
planted into Chingusur's group to ensure their loyalty to him even if they   
went after Oogi! Catty sensed what you were when you touched her after   
you took her prisoner!! Bad mistake; we can learn everything we want from   
someone by just touching them!"  
  
"You won't get away!" Poksunba growls. "The Mikado will learn   
the truth sooner...!"  
  
Lufy fires!  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi!!!" Milan Domo stands in front of the Intergalactic News   
Network camera in Ataru's campsite. "Milan Domo here from Reiner's Five,   
where a meeting of epic proportions just occurred between the legendary   
Oni tag race champion Lum and members of the Lecashuto Bio-Warfare   
Survivors Alliance, a group representing the tragic victims of the   
Niphentaxians' ruthless attack on Lecashuto five years ago. They leader,   
Chingusur, is with Lum right now," she indicates the two, the camera   
following the Kurakoan reporter. "Chingusur-san, what happened?!"  
  
"Lum-san and our group came to a basic agreement about what   
happened to our friends and families," the Vosian smiles. "We do not nor   
will we ever blame her for that attack. We of course don't care about the   
politics of the Civil War or that Nassur was sheltered by Lum's family   
during the time. Lum has agreed to take our case to the Galactic Federation   
so that all those who suffered will receive proper medical treatment."  
  
"That has to wait until the Mikado's booted out," Lum adds.  
  
"Lum, how does it feel to be free of this problem which has   
obviously been bothering you for some time?" Milan turns to Lum.  
  
"It feels wonderful. Um, Milan, would you mind if I said   
something to the audience?"  
  
"Sure!" Milan nods.  
  
Lum spins around to face the camera. "Listen up, everyone!!!" she   
smiles. "I'm going to say this only once!!" She coughs, then yells, "***I   
HEREBY DISOWN, DISAVOW AND DISCREDIT ALL   
CONNECTIONS WITH THAT MORON'S ASYLUM CALLING ITSELF   
THE CHURCH OF LUM!!!! IF YOU WANT, BLOW UP THE PLACE!!!!   
THROW THEM OUT OF THE GALACTIC FEDERATION!!!!!! HANG   
THEM ALL FOR ALL I CARE!!!!!! IN FACT, IF YOU WANT HELP,   
I'LL HELP YOU!!!!!!***"  
  
"Nicely said, Lum," Ataru comments.  
  
The camera turns back to Milan. "There you have it, folks. You   
have just heard Lum disowning, disavowing and discrediting all connections   
with the Church of Lum on Phentax Two. She is calling on everyone to   
throw them out of the Federation. And this is Milan Domo of INN, signing   
off from Reiner's Five!"  
  
*** The End *** 


	46. The Last Child of the Outland (side stor...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Last Child of the Outland" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Sandro Albano for his technical advice  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story occurs in the same time-frame as the mainline UY-TSY story "A  
Hectic Vacation," which mostly occurs on Reiner's Five. Pamanba first appears  
in "Shinobu's Best Friend." The Nendo-kata and Nokoko first appear in  
"Together the Outland." Abraham Shapiro first appears in "The Return of  
Koosei Ryooki." Sylia and Pathfinder Troop Six appear in "Mie's Story."  
  
2) Loads of Nendo-kata terms:  
  
Unity - The positive energies of Creation.  
disUnity - That which wishes to destroy Unity.  
Universal School - All sentient beings in the Universe.  
Great School - A race, i.e. Terrans, Vosians, etc.  
school - A family unit/village.  
schoolmates - Other members of a school. "Sister" can also be  
used since Nendo-kata are an all-female race.  
air-breathers - Literally those who intake oxygen from air.  
Cosmic Chain of Life - Creation.  
Agent/Purveyor - Those who serve Unity/disUnity.  
sub-creature - Something lower than a Purveyor of disUnity,  
deserving only death.  
Mother Ocean - The Nendo-kata deity. Also used to imply their  
homeworld.  
Crossing Over - The Nendo-kata ritual transformation.  
cast to the depths - Death.  
Black Ocean - The afterlife.  
Matriarch - A school's leader. Nokoko's position.  
Sage - A teacher/priest. Tatsuko's position.  
Defender - A protector. Saiten's position.  
Messenger - A bard/scout. Clarisse's position.  
Gatherer - Others in a Nendo-kata school. Mal, Ookako,  
Osooko, Hei, Donna and Nintaiko fit this  
position. Asuka and Pamanba would also be seen  
as gatherers.  
  
3) For this story, Reinoevan and Asukanoevan (named after Rei Ayanami and  
Asuka Langley Sohryu of "Neon Genesis Evangelion") will be referred to simply  
as "Rei" and "Asuka." They will not be anywhere close to Asuka Mizunokoji,  
although she appears in the latter part of the story.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And to that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
The Bard sighs. She made it.  
  
Space explodes as the Outland Nebula, which had ceased to exist when  
Nokoko had closed the dimensional gateway in the wake of events in "Together  
the Outland," literally appears out of nowhere. From the drifting sea of  
gasses and acids, a rock drifts outward, then in the blink of an eye,  
disappears into hyperspace. Normal Nendo-kata could not perform stunts like  
this, but the Bard was no normal Nendo-kata. Nor were her sisters.  
  
Where were they?!  
  
Five hundred years since they separated, the Bard had bounded from one  
end of the Outland to the other, frequently darting back into realspace to try  
to locate some habitable world where the school could resettle. That had  
proven a waste of time...and with her frequent transits across dimensional  
boundaries, the Bard had lost total track of her school. Most disUnifying.   
The Bard, the school messenger and scout, traditionally had the task to locate  
other schools and initiate contact, relaying information to and from her own  
school. She was accustomed to being alone; it was expected. But a quarter of  
a Nendo-kata's normal two millennia lifespan was pushing it.  
  
Fortunately, the Unity had been kind to her. When she reached that  
particular gateway of the Outland, she sensed the psychic emanations of her  
schoolmates. They had remained at that position for some time. Further, she  
had sensed the energy emanations of the sentient crystalline starcraft the  
school had encountered from time to time since they passed into the Outland  
from the Mother Ocean. She also sensed that the Matriarch had sacrificed  
herself to save the life of an air-breathing sentient named Nokoko Moroboshi,  
who hailed from a Great School calling themselves Terrans, their Mother Ocean  
being called Earth. Despite all her searching, the Bard realized that the  
school had joined their human matriarch to live on Earth. The Bard privately  
wondered if they had Crossed Over yet.  
  
Now if only the Unity would help her rejoin them...  
  
* * *  
  
Pamanba sighs. "Another day done. Time to go home."  
  
The Vosian runs a hand through her brown hair as she walks from  
Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour to her apartment. She was grateful that despite  
her actions against Nassur's friends, Koosei Ryooki had arranged to get the  
former hunter a place of her own to live. Strange to be living a normal life  
after her twenty-four years as a hunter. Then again, she never had a choice  
in the matter. Thanks to her exceptional tracking skills, Pamanba had been  
kidnapped from her parents days after birth, then put through a training  
regimen which would have driven all but the strongest insane. She did not  
regret defecting from the Mikado's forces. They were probably just months  
away from being overwhelmed by the rebels. Why stick around when she could  
get out and start her life anew?  
  
She had no worries. Thanks to Ataru's friends from Sagussa, Colonel  
Furusur and the entire officer cadre of the Special Hunter Corps were dead,  
executed in response to Lum's suffering at Pamanba's hand (and by extension,  
on Furusur's order). Pamanba felt relieved that monsters such as Lufy, Mie's  
life-mate Makoto, Priss or Reinoevan were not unleashed on her. She could not  
have lasted ten seconds against their kind. Also, both she and her "uncle"  
found that they liked the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager (as Vosians called  
the Sagussans). Any group willing to destroy the Niphentaxians and their  
moronic Church of Lum deserved all the respect they got!  
  
Turning a corner, Pamanba's eyes glow, green turning to luminescent  
silver. Sighing, she looks back, disgust in her voice. "What do you want  
now?!"  
  
Standing behind her is a handsome young man dressed in the uniform of a  
Butsumetsu High School student. Unfortunately, he is not the least bit  
pleased. "Who the hell started that rumour about me, Pamanba?" he snaps.  
  
"What rumour?" the Vosian snorts. "I've no idea what you're talking  
about!"  
  
"Yes, you do!" the man marches up to her. "Everyone's saying that I  
can't make a girl happy because I never made you happy! That's the biggest  
load of shit I've ever heard! You were as happy as a clam when we went to the  
theater two nights ago!!"  
  
"Well, that's what you get for forcing yourself on me, Ryou Henta!"  
Pamanba sneers. "Just because I'm on the lookout for a husband doesn't give  
every jerk in this house of trench-waves the right to have sex with me! And  
if you want to know, Shinobu, Koosei Ryooki and Uncle Abraham started that!   
Besides, it's the truth!! Now, get out of my face!"  
  
Henta watches as the Vosian marches away. "We'll see about that!" he  
growls, then storms off.  
  
Pamanba's eyes roll. Since she defected, she had committed herself to  
finding a possible husband and starting her own family, much like Thanba,  
Mujanba and Muzainba had done. That had attracted the attention of Henta, an  
aspiring ladies' man from Butsumetsu whose reputation for being a little too  
pushy would have caused a scandal had not Ataru Moroboshi's reputation got  
such good press. Now that Ataru and Lum were living together in Oshika, other  
would-be perverts were under the spotlight. Shinobu had warned her not to  
date Henta. Pamanba regretted not listening to her friend...not because they  
had sex, but because he totally failed to arouse her!  
  
It started innocently enough. Pamanba and Henta went to a local movie  
theater. While there in the dark, he started. She nearly killed him when he  
threatened to tell everyone that they had done it. Finally allowing his way,  
Pamanba relaxed. Perhaps Henta was really like Ataru, a nice guy under the  
surface. Besides, she was no virgin; rape, both sexual and psychological, had  
been one of the things her instructors used as punishment back at the hunters'  
school. Oh, Henta was a good physical lover, that was true. But when he was  
working away on her, Pamanba's mind wandered.  
  
She wondered about all the women in Japan who were in the same position  
as she at that time. All the women of Russia. All the women of North  
America. All the women of China. Were they enjoying it or, like she, feeling  
as if she was a spectator with the best seat in the house? Then, she began to  
wonder about all the races in the local cluster...and then tried to calculate  
how many there could be. Mathematics was her best subject in scholastic  
training. She got to ten to the twenty-seventh power for the number of women  
in all the known worlds when orgasm came...or rather, when Henta reached  
orgasm. She, however, did not feel a thing.  
  
The next day, everyone in Tomobiki knew that Ryou Henta had scored with  
Pamanba; that was how much he was bragging about it. Incensed, Shinobu  
scolded her for not listening to her, which made the Vosian sad. She  
confessed what she had felt, which gave Shapiro and Koosei an idea. They  
immediately began whispering to anyone who would listen that Henta had not  
even interested Pamanba, not once made her happy, much less aroused. He  
probably never got it up! After all, Henta was no Ataru Moroboshi. *Ataru,*  
at least, would have made any woman he was sexually intimate with enjoy  
herself to the fullest. Look at all the living dolls who were after him now!  
  
Talk about divine justice. By that morning, everyone was now whispering  
about how Henta really did not score with Pamanba. Speculation was rampant  
about Henta's real record. Some said that he had never reached the "C" mark  
at all with anyone. Naturally, Pamanba realized that Henta might not have  
enjoyed these stories.  
  
No great loss, Pamanba sighs as she looks up...then stops. A shooting  
star, really close to Tokyo. Was it Mie and Makoto coming back from their  
honeymoon on Reiner's Five? Doubtful...even with a Gladiator capable of Warp  
9.95, the trip would have taken a day...and they had gone for two weeks, with  
still half of that left to run. "Maybe it is a shooting star," Pamanba notes,  
then prays, closing her eyes. "Please, God...all I want is a mate I can  
really love and care for..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit!" Clarisse Ike spits out.  
  
Stuffing a cigarette into her mouth, the former idol singer moans as she  
stands up, stretching herself. A hungry feeling was gnawing at her gut as she  
staggers to her desk. The craving was back, worse than ever. Reaching into  
her lap desk, she pulls out a small syringe filled with a milky-white  
substance. Setting her frequently scarred arm on the table, she injects  
herself.  
  
She hated this.  
  
She needed this.  
  
Clarisse moans with a half-sigh, half-grunt as the rush thunders through  
her system, dissipating the monstrous hangover she presently had. She had  
partied almost all day and evening, celebrating the end of her latest tour.   
After two years of being a famous idol singer, Clarisse...born Kaikeko  
Ike...had made a career switch, concentrating on hard rock music. It had  
actually been exciting at first...before the dark side of the music business  
started to swallow her wholesale. The pushy managers. The sleazy agents.   
The lousy singing venues. The rough crowds.  
  
To stay in control, she turned to drinking and later drugs. She had  
been taken aback by the explosion of her popularity when she dropped the image  
of innocent Cute Kaikeko-chan and remade herself into the image of the dark  
vixen, something which would have impressed and intimidated Madonna. The fans  
had gone crazy over it. Perhaps the age of the idol singer was closing.   
Clarisse hoped so. It had been such an empty life.  
  
As if this was better!  
  
With the heroin now in her system, she extracts her needle, then reaches  
over for a bottle of Johnny Walker. The turnouts at her concerts were just  
insane. The money was raking in, which made her manager happy. Of course,  
Clarisse and her band needed a break, but her manager, Kuroi Bengoshi, was  
already planning the next tour. Of all the things Clarisse hated, she hated  
Bengoshi most of all. He had got her hooked on drugs, then dangled her like a  
freshly-caught carp on a line when she tried to exert control of herself. All  
she was to him was a money machine that had to keep producing.  
  
Taking a deep swallow, Clarisse stands as she heads back to bed...then  
winces as a sharp pain lanced through her chest. Crying out, she drops to her  
knees, feeling all her senses overload, then fade. Overdose. She had pushed  
it too far...and now she was going to pay for it...probably with her life.   
"No..." she gasps. "Shit...not now. Please...oh, please...not...now..."  
  
* * *  
  
The Bard's eyes glow burgundy as her rock descends to the chain of large  
islands called Japan. She had not detected anyone from her school.   
Understandable, given their possible environment. The Nendo-kata had never  
sensed such Unity and disUnity in all her thousand years of existence.   
Creation and destruction occurred at the same time, nearly in the same place.   
Total chaos! What sort of Great School were her schoolmates now living  
in...?!  
  
Wait!  
  
Another sentient was about to pass into the Black Ocean.  
  
The Bard pauses as she mind-probes this one. A female, like herself.   
Perfect material for the Crossing Over. Ironically, a bard, now feeling  
trapped by sub-creatures and Purveyors of disUnity who wanted to mould and  
control her talents. Disgust creeps into the Bard's mind. This was disUnity  
at its worst! How could they allow bards to succumb themselves to such evil  
when their task in life was to relay stories to other schools?! The schools  
themselves enjoyed this bard's songs, so why were those with her trying to  
destroy her?! The Bard sighs as the rock plunges toward Tomobiki. The  
decision is made. She could not be permitted to pass into the depths of the  
Mother Ocean. There were too many songs still to be sung.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as Clarisse is about to pass out, an explosion occurs!! In her  
dazed, fogged vision, the singer sees a giant rock literally float through a  
large hole in the side of her bedroom. Perfect. Drugs, booze, now aliens.   
Her mother warned her that Tomobiki was a magnet for weirdness. She should  
have listened.  
  
The rock, flat on its bottom, settles on the floor not a metre from her.   
Then...was it her imagination, or was a tentacle stretching out from over the  
rock's edge?  
  
"This...isn't my day..." she weakly admits as darkness takes her...  
  
* * *  
  
Contact!  
  
The Bard rapidly scans Clarisse's DNA and RNA patterns, commencing the  
sacred process all Nendo-kata could exercise once in their lives: the  
Crossing Over. The singer's DNA, while that of an air-breathing mammalian  
vertebrate calling itself a "human," was generally similar to the Bard's.   
Same type of carbon, protein and other molecular strands, just structured  
differently. This would be a simple process. Now...  
  
Psi-contact!  
  
Clarisse's spirit vacates her body for the final time as it is entrapped  
within a psi-sphere deep in the Bard's mind. To the singer, she has just  
fallen asleep, passed out from the overdose. Now trapped in the Nendo-kata's  
mind, the Bard begins the process of psi-Unity...when their consciences would  
become one...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning, Shinobu!" Pamanba calls out as her eyes glow.  
  
"'Morning, Pamanba!" Shinobu cheerily calls out as she walks into  
Shapiro's. With graduation just a week past, she is dressed in casual  
clothes, a shirt, sweater and skirt. Sitting at the bar, she stretches  
herself. "Ahh, freedom at last!"  
  
"Don't you have cram school to worry about?" Shapiro inquires as he  
cleans dishes. "I thought you Japanese always loved to study."  
  
"Well, I have to wait because I still have to do the entrance exams for  
medical school, and they won't be until autumn," Shinobu sighs as she takes  
the offered Mount Fuji from Pamanba. "I can wait a few months. Besides,  
after the chaos we've been through, I can use the break."  
  
"That's good," Pamanba sighs. "I wonder if I shouldn't go to school  
myself. It sounds like fun."  
  
"Well, with Lum out of Tomobiki, things should get back to dull  
normalcy," Shinobu digs in. Personally, she remained divided over what had  
happened to them. Ataru and Lum were in Oshika. Mie and Makoto were  
handfasted, now at Reiner's Five on their honeymoon with all their friends.   
Mendou was still seeing Sil. The guards went nowhere without their  
girlfriends. Lan was quiet, hoping that Rei's mother could counter his  
uncle's plot to send him to another sector of Urusian space. Nassur was back  
on Home Base with the hybrids.  
  
Everyone was...gone.  
  
Still, there was an upside to that. After the destruction of the  
Niphentaxian battle force by the Sagussans, nothing strange had happened in  
Tomobiki, which was weird in itself. Then again, who could cause them  
problems? Oogi was probably wondering what asteroid had just ploughed into  
him. Pamanba's superiors had been killed by Noa's friend Lufy. Koosei had  
assured her that with the Special Hunter Corps without its leaders, the Mikado  
was probably losing hundreds of people to defection. Maybe things were right  
for a change.  
  
Besides, Pathfinder Troop Six was still in town, now quartered at the  
Toranoseishin Finances tower on Ataru's orders. This was to ensure that any  
new spy from Phentax Two could not set up shop to keep the Church of Lum up to  
date on Tomobiki's goings on. Also, unknown to Pamanba, they were keeping a  
weather eye on Pamanba's "uncle." Noa had destroyed Shapiro's transmitter to  
ensure that no Mikado agent could guess the connection between Ataru and  
Sagussa. Shinobu had no idea what was going on there, nor did she really want  
to know. Besides, Sylia and her troop were nice people, far more mature than  
people like Usagi or Aminobishoojo.  
  
And...speak of the devil, the door opens and Linna and Nene walk in.   
Dressed in casual civilians in lieu of their combat uniforms, the Sagussans  
proceed to a booth right behind Ataru's ex-girlfriend. "Hi, Shinobu!" the  
Fukunokami-turned-Sagussan Linna waves.  
  
"Hi, Linna! Hi, Nene!" Shinobu waves back.  
  
Shinobu notices that Pamanba is shivering. Understandable, given the  
Sagussans' ability to blank themselves from Vosian tracking powers. It was  
fortunate, too. When Reinoevan had stripped her mind clean of barriers in the  
act of *mavan'shagh* to seduce Asukanoevan, Pamanba and Shapiro had nearly  
been killed by the sheer force of psychic energy the two produced. And that  
was just a simple act of seduction! What if Rei or Asuka...Noa, for that  
matter...had wanted to kill Pamanba for her wounding of Lum?! Shinobu fights  
down a chill herself. The Sagussans were just too powerful for her liking.   
What would their potential do to Ataru when he finally went to the strange  
world outside the Galactic Barrier?  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted by Nene's warning. "Don't look now,  
people, but Priss doesn't seem in a good mood."  
  
Shinobu turns to see Priss stagger into the ice cream shop, followed by  
Sylia. Pathfinder Six's commander, fortunately, was in very good spirits.   
The pathfinder troop's coxswain, however, looked angry...or hungry...or hung  
over. It was hard to tell with Yehisrites or Yehisrite-born Sagussans,  
especially if they were once *pirpirsiw'r.* Pamanba looks like she wants to  
run and hide. Shinobu felt the same way. Sitting down, Priss grumbles  
something which sounds like, "Z djl lr dlrrdd skgy wjtqf...AND WITH MILK!!!!"  
  
"One coffee with milk and sugar, one black with sugar for me," the  
raven-haired Seishin-born Sylia calmly translates.  
  
"Um...r-r-right a-a-away," Pamanba stammers, then heads off to the  
coffee machine.  
  
Shinobu weakly smiles. "Gee, Priss, you don't sound so good this  
morning," she ventures.  
  
Priss freezes her with a dirty stare. "If I wanted your opinion of how  
I looked, Miyaki, I'd ask for it!!" she snarls.  
  
Shinobu nearly leaps behind the counter. "Don't mind Priss, Shinobu,"  
Sylia rolls her eyes. "She was drinking last night when we sensed some  
awesome psychic force make its appearance in Tomobiki."  
  
"Psychic force?!!" Shinobu looks surprised. "What?!"  
  
"I dunno," Priss growls, "...but if I get my hands on the rude *kime'ne*  
who gave me this headache, I'll rip his lungs out!"  
  
"I keep telling you to control your drinking, Priss," Sylia sighs.   
"You're worse than Benten and the Ikkoku Gang!"  
  
"Which Benten?!" Shinobu inquires. "Ours or yours?"  
  
"Both Bentens," Sylia exhales. "*Together!!*"  
  
Shinobu faints! "What sort of psychic force could have come by now?"  
Shapiro muses as he clears the counter in front of the Terran.  
  
"We don't know," Pathfinder Six's commanding officer shakes her head.   
"It's unlike anything we've ever encountered. Rei and Asuka are trying to  
trace it. All we know is that it came down somewhere within fifty kilometres  
of here."  
  
"There goes the peace and quiet," Shinobu sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Crossing Over.  
  
The hatching pouch on the Bard's side explodes as Clarisse emerges from  
her gestation, bursting forth as the Nendo-kata's old body disintegrates after  
expending all its energy in replicating the singer's new body. Reaching air,  
Clarisse gasps for oxygen as she opens her eyes, wondering what she was doing  
and where she was. "What the hell happened to me?!" she demands, then feeling  
something at her feet, looks back and down...then screams!  
  
Scrambling out of the rock, she lands on her bed, spinning around to  
ensure that whatever it was inside that rock was not coming after her. After  
a moment of gathering her wits, she hesitantly moves back toward the rock.   
Before she gets there, she notices something on the floor beside the alien  
artifact and its departed cargo. Staring at the body, she nearly turns green  
on seeing her own face. "Oh, man...!" she gags, then turns away to vomit.  
  
Of course, Clarisse has nothing to throw up, so after another minute of  
wondering if she is insane, she looks back. Her old body, having froze in  
rigor mortis, released its excess body fluids a few hours before. The stench  
gets to Clarisse as she gags, staggering for the window to open in. "Shit,  
this is the wackiest trip I've ever been on!" she exclaims as she takes in the  
fresh air, venting out the putrid odor.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she looks back...then at herself. Now nude,  
her body gleaming with the gestation fluid in which she had been reborn, there  
was not a scratch on her. No needle marks on her arms or knife marks. No  
tattoos, either. Her hair, once dyed a shocking platinum, is back to normal  
brown. "I am either dead...or this is one hell of a dope dream!" she muses.  
  
A soft female voice responds. This is no dream.  
  
Clarisse bolts. "Who said that?!"  
  
I did.  
  
"Who are you?!!"  
  
I am the one who restored you.  
  
"You call this restoration?!" she demands. "Where are you?!!"  
  
I am within you now. Before I came, you were about to pass into the  
depths of the Mother Ocean. As a fellow bard, I could not allow that to  
happen. I moulded the new body you now inhabit, having transferred both our  
essences into it when we underwent the Crossing Over.  
  
She blinks. None of that made any sense to her. She then approaches  
the rock, staring inside. What is left of the Nendo-kata, just an empty shell  
slowly dissolving in the seawater, lays at the bottom of the small pool she  
had inhabited for five centuries. "Whoa! Was that...you?" she inquires.  
  
It was.  
  
"You don't seem bugged about it."  
  
Should I be? Are you not pleased that you are now out of the toxified  
shell you once inhabited?  
  
Staring at her old body, the singer muses. "Well, you've got a point  
there. So...what are you, anyway? And...what am I?"  
  
Permit me to explain...  
  
Clarisse is then flooded with mental images. A beautiful ocean world in  
a galaxy far away. An all-female race of sentient squid-like beings, the  
Nendo-kata, committed warriors to preserve the Unity. The Bard's own school,  
which one day found itself in the Outland. The Bard's separation from the  
others in the school, searching for five centuries to locate a place where  
they could settle. Her coming to Earth and sensing Clarisse's impending  
death, which in the Nendo-kata's opinion, went against all the Unity stood  
for. Their contact, psi-contact and the Crossing Over, two beings reborn...  
  
...as one.  
  
Unity.  
  
Clarisse gasps as she realizes what just happened to her. That voice  
was not some disembodied creature...it was her...no! Them! Two beings  
merging into one being. Unity at its simplest, most pure form. That which  
was the old Clarisse was dying. Such went against the cause of Unity. The  
Bard, as all Nendo-kata would have gladly done, gave her life force...gave  
herself...to restore Clarisse, give her a second chance at life. And by doing  
so, the Bard had surrendered all sense of self-identity, merging her essence  
with the singer's...and created a new Clarisse Ike.  
  
"Well, this does beat all," Clarisse hums as she stares at the garbage  
of her previous lives at her feet. Without a second's hesitation, she raises  
her hand, her hazel eyes burning a deep burgundy...and in a flash, her  
physical past is cast back to the Cosmic Chain of Life.  
  
Lowering her hand, Clarisse's eyes return to normal as she stretches  
herself. What do to on the first day of her new life? She then looks down at  
herself. "I better shower and get dressed, then get something to eat," she  
muses, heading for the bathroom...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Clarisse walks toward Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour. She  
is dressed in a pair of leather bike pants, a tank-top shirt and a bomber  
jacket. She had to take it easy for the first day as she notices night  
descending on Tomobiki. Her body needed something simple for its first meal.   
A bowl of broth and herbal tea, then some soft ice cream should hit the spot.   
Finding a ramen stand, she makes her first order, carefully eats, then  
proceeds to the ice cream parlour. She had no idea how long it had been since  
she had ice cream. Back when she was an idol singer, no doubt...a lifetime  
ago. Opening the door, she calls out, "Anyone home?"  
  
Of course, her psionic senses would have picked up any form of  
intelligent sentience. Two people inside, one at the counter, the other in  
the basement. This was neat! "Welcome to Shapiro's!" Pamanba calls out,  
looking up from cleaning a table.  
  
"Thanks," Clarisse automatically gives the Vosian girl a cursory  
inspection. Quite nice for someone only physically sixteen. Thanks to the  
Crossing Over, the singer presently could only choose females to mate with.   
It was alright now...even if her old self would have once cringed at the  
thought of being it with a girl. "Can I have a soft vanilla cone, please?"  
  
"Right away," Pamanba heads to the machine.  
  
Clarisse relaxes. It was so wonderful now that she was no longer  
addicted to anything. That had not been replicated when they had Crossed  
Over. Was this the same way Nokoko felt when she and the Matriarch merged  
into one being? The singer reminded herself to ask Nokoko when they met.  
  
Her thoughts are then interrupted when a cone of soft vanilla ice cream  
is placed in front of her. "Here you go," Pamanba smiles.  
  
"Thank you," Clarisse smiles, staring at her as she takes her first  
lick. Yummy!  
  
Their eyes lock. Pamanba's green eyes widen in surprise as something  
deep inside her clicks into place. They glow for a moment, then return to  
normal. A stunned look crosses her face as she seems to drift into a daze.   
Clarisse stops, concern crossing her face as she stands up. "Hey, you okay?!"  
  
Pamanba blinks as she returns to her senses. Had it...?  
  
Yes, she had.  
  
Her search was finally over. Talk about good luck and excellent timing!   
A blush rising in her cheek, she lovingly gazes at the singer. "I'm fine,"  
she shyly sighs.  
  
At first surprised by the complete change of demeanor, Clarisse then  
probes the former hunter's mind. Of course! It was her Great School's mating  
bond. Recognition, they called it. Pamanba, through her ability, just chose  
Clarisse as her perfect mate. Since it was ruled by genetics, which heavily  
influenced Pamanba's views on everything around her (as it did for all  
sentients regardless of which Great School they hailed)...and since Nendo-kata  
could only reproduce with other women, which Clarisse had to do in a half-year  
or die...then both their searches had come to a successful conclusion. "You  
recognized me," she announces.  
  
"You...know about it?" Pamanba gasps.  
  
"I felt what happened inside you."  
  
That surprises the Vosian even more. "You're a telepath?!"  
  
"Yeah...among other things, too," the Nendo-kata-turned-Terran blushes,  
scratching the back of her head. "It's...hard to explain."  
  
"I can't wait to hear it," Pamanba gushes.  
  
Both giggle. "Want to join me?" Clarisse nods to a booth.  
  
Pamanba leaps over the counter to escort her there. "Well, we might as  
well get to know each other," the singer hums. "I know your name's Pamanba,  
even though many people here call you Pamela because of your old job. I'm  
Kaikeko Ike, but my friends call me Clarisse."  
  
"A pleasure," Pamanba smiles, taking her hand. "I guess I don't need to  
really introduce myself since you probably learned all you need to know about  
me through your powers. I never knew Terrans could do things like that."  
  
"Well...it sorta happened to me last night," Clarisse shakes her head.   
"I'm still trying to put it all together inside my mind. When I do figure it  
out, you'll be the first to know."  
  
"I can't wait," Pamanba playfully growls.  
  
Clarisse offers her a lick of her cone. Pamanba takes her up on it.   
The former then draws the cone back to herself...as the latter leans up to  
take another lick. Their tongues touch as they lick the cone at the same  
time. Staring at each other, both smile. "Ah, to hell with it," Clarisse  
sighs as she places the cone down, then draws Pamanba into her arms.  
  
The two awkwardly kiss, then become more passionate as they warmly  
embrace the other. Clarisse's lips trace Pamanba's cheek, then her tongue  
starts to flick at her ear. That elicits a delighted sigh from the Vosian.   
"There's one thing I can't understand," the latter admits.  
  
"What's that, Pama-chan?" the former gently inquires.  
  
"How is it I recognized a woman," Pamanba muses. "I never thought I was  
a lesbian."  
  
"Oh, easily explained," Clarisse kisses the side of her neck, causing  
Pamanba to purr with erotic delight. "Recognition occurs when you find your  
perfect mate, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, since I can only now do it with other women, I guess that means I  
qualified," the singer muses, now at the Vosian's nape.  
  
"What?!" Pamanba blinks, staring confusedly at her. "Are you sure  
you're not like Nagisa Shinowataru?!"  
  
Clarisse sighs. "I guess I better explain it to you, then," she muses.  
  
She proceeds to recount the previous night's events, then carries on  
into an explanation of who and what Nendo-kata are, especially their natural  
parthenogenetic abilities and, because there are no males among Nendo-kata,  
the fact that people like Clarisse, even after the Crossing Over, can only  
reproduce with other females. Pamanba, understandably, is quite overwhelmed.   
"You were once...a squid?!" she blinks, then feels her companion's arms. "You  
sure don't feel like it." Her eyes then glow. "And your brainwave pattern  
matches that of a normal human's...I think."  
  
Clarisse sighs. "Well, there's another way to convince you."  
  
She takes Pamanba's hand and lifts it to her forehead, gently pressing  
the palm against the bridge of her nose. *Pe'cha.* Pamanba gasps as the  
information literally floods into her own mind. After a minute, both women  
stare at each other. While her face echoed stunned disbelief, Pamanba now  
believed. "Incredible," she gasps.  
  
"Yeah...and I'm the one it happened to," Clarisse nods.  
  
"Then...what happened to her?"  
  
"The Bard?"  
  
Pamanba nods. "She's...a part of me now," Clarisse points to herself.   
"You can only detect one brainwave pattern in me, right?"  
  
"Yes," the Vosian's eyes glow.  
  
"Well, that's because we became one person," the transformed Nendo-kata  
sighs. "I've got the memories of both Clarisse Ike and the Bard...and they're  
now mixing together. But...it's not hurting me. It's just confusing the hell  
out of me."  
  
"I'll bet," Pamanba whistles.  
  
Silence falls over them for a moment as Clarisse picks up the ice cream  
cone and licks up what is left. Pamanba sits there, evaluating what just  
happened to her. The singer remains quiet, realizing that all the information  
her would-be life-mate just received was a lot to take all at once. Still,  
Clarisse had nothing to fear. Unity was on their side.  
  
Pamanba sighs. Clarisse had struck on the most basic premise of Vosian  
society: recognition did not lie. Whenever the perfect mate came across a  
Vosian, recognition. Marriage or handfasting automatically came after that.   
Clarisse was the perfect mate and more given her inherent Nendo-kata  
abilities. Their children would all be female, but did that really matter?   
Did it also matter that she would be seen as a lesbian? No, it did not.   
While most of the Special Hunter Corps were homophobic to an extent (and such  
did influence Pamanba to an extent until now), even the most passionate bigot  
could not refute that same basic Vosian premise.  
  
Recognition did not lie.  
  
Finally, Pamanba stares at Clarisse. "This...is a lot to take in all at  
once," she admits. "I'm going to have to think about this...but it doesn't  
mean I won't say no."  
  
"I understand," the singer nods.  
  
They drift together, their lips lovingly caress...as their eyes glow.   
"Pamanba, are you here?!" Ryou Henta's voice calls out as the door opens.  
  
Disappointment crosses the Vosian's face as she breaks away from the  
transformed Nendo-kata. "What do you want?"  
  
Henta's voice catches as he stares at the sight of his latest "conquest"  
now in the arms of a very beautiful although older *woman!* "Wh-wh-what's  
this...?!" he stammers, pointing at them.  
  
"What does it look like, trench-wave?!" Pamanba snarls. The people in  
this place had such lousy timing! "I'm with my girlfriend right now! Scram!"  
  
Henta faints! "'GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!'"  
  
"Yeah, girlfriend!!" Clarisse snarls, her telepathic powers quickly  
interpreting what was going through the student's mind. Rising up, she grabs  
him by his shirt, her eyes glowing. "Listen up, Purveyor of disUnity!   
Pamanba is now my life-mate!! If you so much as TRY to make her life  
miserable by spreading the news around or anything else your sewer of a brain  
can dream up..."  
  
Her hands form a cup...as Henta gasps, gripping his heart as he drops to  
his knees. "I'll crush you like the little worm you are!" Clarisse hisses,  
her voice dropping to a haunting moan as she telekinetically begins to apply  
pressure on his heart.  
  
"M-my h-heart...!" he gasps.  
  
A second later, Henta is telekinetically tossed out of Shapiro's with  
the force of a battering ram!! "UNDERSTAND?!?!?!" Clarisse's incensed scream  
booms from inside the shop.  
  
Pamanba is understandably impressed. "Wow!!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Last Child of the Outland" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Sandro Albano for his technical advice  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "THE LAST CHILD OF THE OUTLAND," the Bard, the missing  
sister of Nokoko's school comes to Earth looking for her schoolmates. She  
eventually sacrifices her lifeforce to save Clarisse Ike, a heavy metal singer  
who nearly killed herself overdosing on drugs. Meanwhile, Pamanba, in a  
failed attempt to find a husband, dated Ryou Henta, an aspiring ladies man who  
came into the limelight thanks to Ataru's moving to Oshika. By that time, the  
members of Pathfinder Troop Six have detected a powerful psychic force now on  
the loose in Tomobiki. After the Crossing Over, the reborn Clarisse, now  
possessing the memories of both the Terran singer and the Nendo-kata bard,  
heads out for her first meal. She encounters Pamanba at Shapiro's parlour,  
when the Vosian recognizes her. After explanations (intermixed with  
passionate moments) are given, both decide to give their relationship a  
chance...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
To that end...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"You've recognized someone?!" Shapiro blinks, then smiles. "Wonderful!   
Congratulations, Pamanba!"  
  
He hands her a small cup of herbal tea. "Thanks," Pamanba nods as she  
sips, then relaxes. "But this'll probably be the oddest mating in Vosian  
history."  
  
"What makes you say that?" the ice cream vendor/observer muses. "What  
type of man is he?"  
  
"She," Pamanba amends.  
  
Shapiro blinks, then sighs. "Pamanba, you know you've got to get  
yourself away from such thinking, especially now that recognition is in play.   
Look how people treated Mujanba."  
  
"I know that," she hesitantly nods. "I accept it...I really do. But  
she is quite...unusual...even for a woman."  
  
"Oh?! How so?"  
  
"She...well, she has the ability...to...well..." Pamanba stutters, then  
sheepishly shrugs. "It's hard to explain. I'm still having trouble trying to  
understand it."  
  
"I see," he muses, realizing her sincerity. "I won't ask any  
more...that is until you've got it down pat in your own mind. Nothing wrong  
with this type of relationship despite what idiots like Furusur would believe.   
Believe me, when I heard that he had been killed, I was quite happy...for you  
and a lot of others."  
  
"Thanks," Pamanba finishes the rest of her tea, then stands. "Well, I'm  
going home. I'm sure I'm going to be having some really weird dreams tonight.   
Good night, Uncle Abraham."  
  
"Good night, Pamanba. Pleasant dreams."  
  
The former departs. Shapiro heads upstairs to close down the shop.   
"Well, isn't that nice," he muses, smiling.  
  
Abraham Shapiro had seen a lot in his hundred and seventy years. Many  
alien races, humanoid and non-humanoid, all with different types of morals and  
standards. He himself recognized and married a Yehisrite, daughter to a major  
government official, with whom he had two wonderful daughters, even if one  
wound up becoming a privateer and the other a merchant freighter crewman. Yet  
all races, even the Sagussans with their profound aversion of permanent  
bondings between child-mates and their vile disgust at genetic-influenced  
matings, had one thing in common. They all believed in and practiced the most  
powerful emotion of all...that which made the world REALLY go around.  
  
Love.  
  
If anyone really looked at Nicole and Mujanba...or Mie and Makoto...or  
the curious triangle of Ataru, Lum and Noa (he was amazed that the people of  
Tomobiki had not picked THAT up yet)...they would find love. Gender did not  
matter. Gender preference did not matter. Race certainly did not matter.   
Love mattered. And by the looks of it, despite her confusion about her new  
mate, Pamanba had realized that if recognition was to grow into a permanent  
relationship, she had to learn how to love her. Shapiro gave her excellent  
odds. Pamanba had not known real love her whole life, which made her a lot  
like Ayanba Onsen, herself orphaned from a normal life at the time she  
recognized and later married Tomobiki High's vice-principal. Like Ayanba,  
Pamanba would give the relationship her all. He just hoped that Pamanba's  
mate would reciprocate. Shapiro chuckles as he heads inside. He would have  
to tell Koosei about it in the morning, so that a Sensualist priestess could  
come from Zeiwan to do a handfasting...  
  
Wait!  
  
His eyes flash as he stares down the street. There were two people not  
a block away. He did not need glasses or binoculars to detect some ominous  
signs...like black hunter uniforms under Terran trenchcoats, kill belts and  
tapered ears. Letting out a sigh, he closes his shop, then heads home. They  
obviously were not here because of him. Now things were about to get really  
interesting. With Sylia's pathfinders undoubtedly on the lookout for Mikado  
hunters, a battle was all but inevitable. What was that old saying again?  
  
It never rains but it pours...?  
  
* * *  
  
"Clarisse, honey!" a male voice calls out. "You home?!"  
  
"In here, Shiru-chan!" Clarisse calls out from the bathroom. "I'm  
taking a shower! Make yourself at home!"  
  
Two men walk into the living room of Clarisse's home, a beautiful duplex  
located close to the border with Tomobiki. Dressed casually, they relax in a  
couch, looking around. "Is it my imagination or is this place...cleaner than  
usual?" Shiru Sooshoku muses, scratching his temples.  
  
"It is that, isn't it?" his partner hums, standing up and heading to the  
bar. Staring at the bare shelves, he blinks. "Shi-chan, look!" he points.   
"Where's all the booze?!"  
  
Shiru confirms with his own eyes that there was not a drop of alcohol in  
sight, then heads to Clarisse's work desk. Opening it, he looks inside. No  
drugs! "And where's all her pills and all that?! There's nothing here!"  
  
"There isn't?!" his partner exclaims, not sure if he heard what Shiru  
just said.  
  
"Look for yourself, Nonki-chan!"  
  
Nonki Soodan confirms with his own eyes what Shiru discovered. The two  
men then stare at each other. "If she's going cold turkey, we'll have to  
support her as best as we can," Nonki warns.  
  
"I agree on that," Shiru nods as they return to the couch.  
  
At that moment, Clarisse walks out, her body covered with a towel as she  
dries her hair. "Hi, guys!" she beams on seeing her backup singers. "What  
hauls you here today? I thought you were out taking a trip around the country  
after the tour!"  
  
Shiru and Nonki lightly flush. Clarisse resists an urge to laugh, her  
powers telling her what they had been doing. "Well, we just came back to see  
how you were doing," the former admits. "But we did have fun!"  
  
"I'm glad," Clarisse sits in a love chair. She felt intoxicated despite  
there being no alcohol in the house; the Unity between Shiru and Nonki, which  
she had helped forge a year before when they discovered and admitted their  
sexuality, sends a thrilling feeling through her body. "So, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, we just travelled, talked and had sex," Nonki slips an arm around  
his boyfriend, allowing Shiru to relax in his embrace. "But, we did find this  
wonderful place out by Sendai. Get this: it's a coffee shop totally run by  
lesbians."  
  
"And the righteous majority hasn't driven them out?!" Clarisse blinks.   
Even if Japan was becoming more socially open thanks to internationalization  
and contact with aliens, that seemed too much to expect.  
  
"No, they're too scared to drive those ladies out," Shiru laughs.   
"Besides, all the high school kids love them. There are about five or six  
aliens living there, too."  
  
"So where is this place?" Clarisse muses, wondering if she should take  
Pamanba there for their honeymoon.  
  
"Oshika...it's on the Ojika-hantou," Nonki smiles. "It's called the  
Tiger Cub Cafe."  
  
"And get this!" Shiru adds. "It's run by Ataru Moroboshi's big sister  
Nokoko. And she's handfasted...that's an alien term for legally married to  
one of the same sex...to Lum's sister Mal!"  
  
"No way!!" Clarisse innocently gasps.  
  
"Way!" Nonki sighs. "Oh, they were such a delight! Good cooks, good  
conversationalists, so friendly..."  
  
"Maybe we should move up there," Shiru proposes.  
  
"Why not?!" Nonki laughs as they kiss.  
  
Clarisse smiles, empathically drinking in the passions flowing between  
her backup singers...then jolts as she realises dawns on her. Ataru's sister  
Nokoko Moroboshi? That was the human who had merged with the Matriarch!   
Then...Mal and the others...must be her other schoolmates!! Her school was  
even closer than Clarisse had guessed. Relaxing, she lets out a light purr.   
She would go up to Oshika soon enough to see them. She just hoped they would  
not kill her for being apart from the school for so long.  
  
Shiru's concerned voice interrupts her. "Clarisse, you mind if I ask  
what happened to your booze and all that?"  
  
The singer considers her answer. Even if they had met her schoolmates,  
she doubted if they could fully understand what happened to her. A little fib  
should do...she hoped. "Well, I just got tired of people feeding me all that  
junk, so I threw it out," she innocently shrugs.  
  
Disbelieving looks stare at her. No suck luck. "Clarisse, we can tell  
something's happened," Nonki stares at her. "There's no booze, no speed, no  
cigarettes even! No one can clean themselves up THAT fast! Now, unless  
you're pulling a bullshit job on Bengoshi, we want to know what's happened to  
you!"  
  
"We are your friends, remember," Shiru reminds her.  
  
Clarisse sighs, realizing that Shiru and Nonki would not back off.   
"Guys, if I tried to tell you what just happened to me, you wouldn't believe a  
word I said."  
  
"We can take it," Nonki braces himself.  
  
The singer takes in a deep breath. "Well...you remember when you went  
to Oshika? When you met Nokoko and the others? Did they tell you who they  
were? *What* they were?"  
  
Curiosity crosses their faces. "They did say something when we asked  
how they got pregnant," Shiru hums. "It was the weirdest story I've ever  
heard."  
  
"Yeah, they said they were all alien beings from some place called the  
Outland who transformed themselves into human beings so they could live with  
Nokoko on Earth," Nonki adds. "And even more, they could only do it with  
other girls when they wanted kids."  
  
Clarisse sighs. "That was no joke, guys. It's the truth about all  
Nendo-kata."  
  
"Yeah, that's what they called themselves...eh?!" Shiru blinks, staring  
at Clarisse. "Wait!! How did you know what they called themselves?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" the singer sighs. "I'm a Nendo-kata now."  
  
Silence. "Clarisse, this isn't some sort of acid trip, is it?" Nonki  
hesitantly asks.  
  
"Brother, I wish it was!" Clarisse moans, standing. She then looks at a  
picture of her parents on the wall. "Watch!"  
  
Her hand goes out as her eyes glow burgundy. The picture lifts off its  
nail, then floats serenely into her hand. Shiru and Nonki gasp as they watch  
something they could NEVER expect from their friend. Clarisse's eyes revert  
to normal as she looks at them, waving the picture. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, man...!" Nonki shudders. "I never would've believed it if I  
hadn't've seen it!"  
  
"Me, neither!!" Shiru adds. "Then...who are you?!"  
  
Clarisse returns to her chair, placing the picture down on the table.   
"I'm Clarisse...and someone else...all mixed into one being," she begins her  
explanation. She continues with how the Bard got separated from her school,  
how she came to Earth just as Clarisse was about to experience her overdose.   
Their union and Crossing Over, how two beings became one. And now living in a  
new body, Clarisse was no longer plagued by her drug habit, her urge for  
cigarettes or alcoholism.  
  
At the end of it, after seeing what she can do, the two men believed.   
"It's a miracle," Nonki whistles.  
  
"Yeah, even though it's still a bit confusing to me...and I'm the one it  
happened to!" Clarisse sighs.  
  
"So...are you going to go up there?" Shiru hesitantly inquires. "To  
Oshika, I mean?"  
  
"I'll have to sooner or later," Clarisse admits. "But it'll be painful.   
The Bard was separated from the rest of her school for five centuries. And  
besides, I don't know which of the others are two-in-one types like Nokoko and  
I or if they're all still their old selves up here," she points to her head.  
  
"Good point," Nonki nods.  
  
The doorbell then rings. "Come in!" Clarisse calls out.  
  
The door opens and a stocky middle-aged man steps into the living room.   
Dressed in stylish civilians, his tacky demeanor indicates that he is some  
sort of talent agent. "Clarisse, honey!" he preens as he sees the singer and  
her friends. "Oh, there you guys are! Well, glad you're all here!"  
  
"What do you want, Bengoshi?" Clarisse moans, her eyes rolling in  
disgust. She really had no desire to put up to this sub-creature at this  
time...nor for the rest of his existence!  
  
"Just got the final figures for the last tours," Bengoshi crookedly  
smiles as he sits across from her. "We raked it in big this time, kids!   
We're looking at ten figures net!!"  
  
"That's cool," Clarisse looks disinterested. While she would get at  
least half of that, right now she had more important things on her mind.  
  
Bengoshi ignores her mood. "So, we'll have to work quick to tap into  
the public while they're still in the mood to listen to your stuff, love!" he  
looks greedy. "I'm already talking with the producers. We can be on the road  
again in two weeks."  
  
"Make it two months...four would be better," Clarisse amends.  
  
Shiru and Nonki nod readily. "What?!" Bengoshi looks stunned, his voice  
a shocked squeak. "Four months?!! Why?!"  
  
"Because I'm tired," *...and other things,* she mentally adds, "...the  
guys are tired, the rest of the band is tired and I want to write new songs  
for the next album!" Clarisse snaps.  
  
Further, she wanted to handfast with Pamanba, have a gorgeous honeymoon  
wherever it suited them...Niagara Falls seemed good to her right now. Also  
reunite with her schoolmates and possibly move to Oshika, not to mention help  
Shiru and Nonki with their relationship, perhaps help them adopt a child so  
they could start their own family. Of course, all Bengoshi ever thought of  
was how to make more money. No use trying to explain the more important  
things in life to this clueless sub-creature. "If we wait four months, the  
ticket sales would be halved!!" he protests.  
  
"If we waited until we got a new album out, then there'd be no problems  
with ticket sales!" Clarisse sighs, standing. "Now, if you don't mind, your  
little money-machine's very cranky right now, so why don't you slink back to  
your office and stay out of my way for the next while...like a YEAR!!!!"  
  
With that, Bengoshi winds up flat on his face on the roadway, the door  
slamming behind him. Inside the living room, Shiru and Nonki sit awed,  
realizing that Clarisse's sudden transformation was more thorough than they  
first suspected. "Wow!" the former gasps.  
  
"He'll be back," the latter warns.  
  
"If he keeps it up, he'll be in the depths of the Mother Ocean feeding  
the sharks!" Clarisse growls as she heads up to dress...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, Shinobu!!!" Pamanba cheerily calls out as she walks into the  
parlour later that morning.  
  
Shinobu is halfway through her Mount Fuji when she looks back. "Hi,  
Pamanba!! Boy, you sound happy today...EH?!?!?!"  
  
Ataru's former girlfriend nearly leaps out of her chair, stunned on  
seeing Pamanba...and her hair, now beautifully shorn to a graceful taper, her  
ponytail committed to the pile at the barbershop. "What's wrong?" she  
inquires.  
  
Shinobu looks nauseated. She got hold of Onsen's personal manual about  
Vosians, thus she knew too well what the cut locks could easily mean. "Who  
did this to you?!!" she demands, leaning up to Pamanba. "Was it Henta?!! If  
it was, he's a dead man!!! Who was it?!!"  
  
"Relax, will you," Pamanba blushes. "I had a barber do it!"  
  
Shinobu stops to let that sinks in. The only way a Vosian woman would  
allow her hair to be cut so short was if she...! "What happened to you?!" she  
inquires, needing confirmation.  
  
"I recognized someone," the Vosian explains. "Another woman."  
  
"Ah!!" the Terran relaxes. "Whew!! For a moment, I thought someone had  
raped you!"  
  
"Don't worry," Pamanba giggles as she walks to the back of the counter.   
"After what happened between Henta and me, I won't allow anyone but my lover  
to get that close to me!"  
  
"That's a relief," Shinobu sits back at the counter. After being with  
Nintaiko and Shinoko...not to mention her encounters with Atako and  
Naromo...things like what Pamanba were about to experience no longer fazed  
her. "So, what's she like?"  
  
"She's a singer," Pamanba explains...as her eyes glow. "And that's her!   
Clarisse!!"  
  
The door opens and Clarisse walks in. "Pama-chan!" she waves, walking  
up to kiss her girlfriend.  
  
"Clarisse, hi!!" the Vosian purrs. "I'm glad you're here! This is  
Shinobu Miyaki, a friend of mine," she waves to Shinobu. "Shinobu, this is  
Clarisse Ike," she completes the introductions.  
  
"Hi, Shinobu," Clarisse smiles.  
  
Shinobu is stunned as the name comes to her. "YOU'RE Clarisse Ike?!!"  
she exclaims, bolting up, then bowing respectfully. "I'm honoured to meet  
you!! I've got all your albums!"  
  
"Thanks," Clarisse nods as she sits beside the Terran. "So, you usually  
hang out here?"  
  
"Well, Pamanba and I are friends," Shinobu admits. "We met shortly  
after she came here from Vos. You might say I helped her get out of what she  
was going...that is, if you know what she was before she began working here."  
  
"She knows," Pamanba smiles.  
  
"It's no problem," Clarisse admits. "Everyone's got something they  
don't want to admit to others in public. Besides, now that I'm here, she  
won't have to worry about people like those she served with bugging her  
again."  
  
"I hate to put a damper on that, but I'm afraid you're wrong," Shapiro  
sighs as he walks up to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pamanba shudders.  
  
"Last night after you went home, I saw a group of hunters lurking  
about," the vendor reports.  
  
Everyone moans as that sinks in. "Oh, brother!!!" Shinobu shakes her  
head. "Doesn't this Mikado know when to give up?!"  
  
"Not in his language, I'm afraid," Shapiro muses.  
  
"Why do you suppose they're here?" Pamanba looks worried.  
  
"Well, they could be wondering what happened to all of us when Noa  
destroyed my transmitters," the vendor muses, "...or they could be here  
because of you," he glances at Pamanba.  
  
The former hunter shudders. "But I thought that no longer really  
mattered when Noa-san's friend killed Furusur."  
  
"True, but mind you, Lufy overdid it by slaughtering the entire officer  
cadre of the Hunter Corps," Shapiro counters. "Right now, the Mikado has  
nothing with which to control all his psi-hunters. Who knows what's going on  
back on Vos. The Mikado's probably feeling threatened. He'll need to make an  
example to keep his troops in line. Killing you or Mujanba would be the  
perfect example he needs."  
  
"I don't feel so good," Pamanba looks ill.  
  
"Is this creep for real?!" Shinobu blinks in disbelief.  
  
"Afraid so," Shapiro nods.  
  
Clarisse takes all that in, then stares at her life-mate. "Hey, why  
doesn't Pamanba stay with me for a while?" she notions. "I don't live in  
Tomobiki, so these characters might not think of looking for her in other  
places."  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"I'll be alright, Uncle Abraham," Pamanba asserts. "Besides, if I'm  
going to be free of all my past ghosts, I can't run from them anymore. Sooner  
or later, I'll have to confront them. If I'm on the move, I've got a better  
chance at surviving."  
  
"True," Shapiro nods.  
  
"And I better tell Sylia and her friends," Shinobu stands, leaving money  
behind for her Mount Fuji. "She'll want to know about it right away. Maybe  
beating up on some of Pamanba's ex-friends might calm Priss down a bit."  
  
"Good idea," the vendor sighs.  
  
Within minutes, Shinobu has left for Toranoseishin Finances. Pamanba  
and Clarisse head off for the latter's home. Not seen by any of them, a pair  
of electronic sensors flash. A second later, a young female hunter walks up,  
her eyes aglow. "I've found the traitor," she reports into a wrist-  
communicator. "Orders?"  
  
"Track her down, then capture her...alive," a young male voice replies.   
"I don't care what condition she's in, but I want her breathing so we can take  
her back to face the Mikado."  
  
"Roger," the girl nods, then heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!!" Pamanba gasps as she looks around. "Nice house!"  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Clarisse smiles as they step into the living  
room. "I got it after I put out my last album. I cleaned it up a bit after  
the Crossing Over; it was a disaster zone then."  
  
Pamanba relaxes in the living room as Clarisse walks into the kitchen to  
get some spring water. She is immediately attracted to the picture of the  
singer's parents. "Are these your parents?!" she loudly inquires.  
  
"Yep," Clarisse nods as she returns, handing a glass to the Vosian, then  
toasts her. "To us."  
  
"Love forever," Pamanba returns the toast, then they drink.  
  
Both relax in the large sofa, Pamanba sliding into Clarisse's embrace.   
"I never knew my parents," the former admits. "But I always wanted to meet  
and get to know them. I never had the chance, and when I tried to take it, I  
almost got killed. I don't even know if they're alive or dead to be honest  
with you."  
  
"I wish I could help you there," Clarisse muses. "I'd be tempted to  
travel to Vos and personally strangle that information out of the sub-creature  
you once served, then send him into the Black Ocean. I doubt what your people  
use could stop me."  
  
"Are you really that powerful?" Pamanba wonders.  
  
"I'm far more powerful than the normal Nendo-kata," the singer admits.   
"Goes with living in the Outland for so long. But then again, when the Great  
School fights its enemies, our massed strength seems to be far greater than if  
you add each of us individually."  
  
"The strength of Unity."  
  
"You got it," Clarisse smiles, then her eyes glow. "Oh, jeez, what's he  
doing here?!" a frown cuts across her face.  
  
"Who?!" Pamanba's eyes glow.  
  
"My manager," Clarisse groans, standing. "And he doesn't feel happy.   
Come in!"  
  
The door flings open and an enraged Bengoshi storms into the living  
room. "Take your shoes off, jerk!" Clarisse growls.  
  
"Knock it off!!" he snaps, pointing at her. "What the hell's with you,  
Clarisse?! Don't you realize how much money we're going to lose if you don't  
get your butt back on the road?!!"  
  
"I personally don't care how much money I'm going to lose since you try  
to steal every last yen I earn," the singer retorts. "Besides, I think it's  
time I got a new manager! Now, get out!!"  
  
Jolted at the sudden dismissal, Bengoshi recovers, a sly smile crossing  
his face as he pulls out a bag filled with a white crystalline substance.   
"C'mon, honey, don't give me that!" he muses, waving the bag in front of her  
eyes. "You know you want to get back on the road again...especially when you  
want this."  
  
Clarisse turns around, not the least bit fazed by Bengoshi's attempt at  
enticing her back under his control. "Get that out of here, jerk. I've no  
need of that anymore."  
  
Bengoshi shudders, then darkens as rage fires up his spine. "Look, you!   
You're under contract with me for the next three years!! If you don't start  
cooperating, you're going to be out! All the way out!! You got me, you  
little slut?!!"  
  
The agent is then smashed in the gut by Pamanba, causing him to double  
over. The Vosian yanks his head back as she produces a knife from out of  
nowhere to trace around his throat. "Listen, trench-wave! When Clarisse says  
no, she means no!! Now get out of this place or you're going to be spending  
the next six weeks in intensive care wishing you were dead!!!"  
  
Bengoshi growls as he tries to shove Pamanba away, but the huntress is  
too well trained for the soft Terran to counter. In a moment, he is flat on  
his face, she kneeling atop him, twisting his arm in a vicious take-down  
manoeuvre. "That wasn't the answer I wanted, asshole," Pamanba snarls as she  
leans on his shoulder.  
  
"Get off me, you slut, or else I'll sue!!!" Bengoshi gasps.  
  
"Hey, jerk, it's Pama-chan's and my word against yours," Clarisse stares  
at him, sipping the spring water. "And besides, with all the heroin, speed  
and crack you're carrying right now, you'll be the one facing the courts for  
drug-dealing!"  
  
The singer and the huntress then jolt as their powers sense someone else  
approach. "There's someone trying to sneak in the back lawn!" Clarisse  
announces.  
  
"Oh, no!!" Pamanba gasps. "I recognize her! That's Hinanba!"  
  
"Friend of yours?!"  
  
"We trained together," the huntress looks sad. "She was the one who  
squealed to Furusur that I had tried to defect."  
  
"Is that a fact?!" Clarisse puts down her glass. "Well, let's make the  
little back-stabber feel right at home."  
  
* * *  
  
Outside, hiding in bushes in the back lawn, Hinanba stares at the Ike  
home, her eyes glowing as her powers confirm what is lying in wait for her  
inside. "Two Terrans and Pamanba," she muses, then lifts her arm. "Huntress  
Hinanba to Colonel Bujosur! Come in please!"  
  
"What is it, Hinanba?" a male voice replies.  
  
"I've tracked the traitoress to a home outside of the Tomobiki district  
limits. She's with two locals right now. Orders?"  
  
"Wait until reinforcements arrive. We don't want witnesses."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
* * *  
  
"She just called for back up," Clarisse muses as she relaxes in the  
living room sofa. "Someone by the name of Colonel Bujosur."  
  
"Bujosur?!" Pamanba blinks, still holding Bengoshi in a headlock. "They  
promoted him?! The Mikado must be scraping the bottom of the barrel if he  
elected Bujosur to lead the hunter corps!"  
  
"A fanatic little jerk, eh?!" Clarisse wonders, her powers sensing her  
life-mate's bad memories about Furusur's successor.  
  
"A brown-noser, as your people would call him," the huntress smiles.   
"He became known as 'Furusur's Bloody Hand' for keeping the other younger  
hunters in line. The only person who ever terrified him was Mujanba, but she  
later quit and moved to Earth."  
  
"Mujanba, eh? Do you have any idea where she lives?"  
  
"Oshika. It's up north, where Ataru Moroboshi now lives."  
  
Clarisse blinks. "The rest of my school's there," she stands. "Ataru's  
sister Nokoko bonded with my school's matriarch when she Crossed Over. I  
think it's time we took a little trip up north to see old friends."  
  
"What about him?!" Pamanba nods to Bengoshi.  
  
"Let the creep go," Clarisse snorts. "He's not worth killing. The  
devil-sharks in the Black Ocean'd get indigestion."  
  
Pamanba nods, then pitches the agent out the front door. Bengoshi  
screams as he smashes into a telephone pole. The huntress then turns to the  
singer. "What now?!"  
  
Clarisse picks her life-mate up, then carries her out the front door.   
"You're going to travel Nendo-kata style," she smiles as her telekinetic  
powers elevate them into the air. "The only thing we're missing is the rock  
full of water."  
  
"We'll get it later!" Pamanba howls with delight as she hangs on for the  
ride, then looks down to see Hinanba trying to chase after her. "Hi, Hinanba!   
Sorry I can't stay and chat!! Gotta run!"  
  
Laughing, the couple disappears into the mid-afternoon mist. Hinanba  
watches them go, disbelief and a touch of fear in her eyes. "Bujosur isn't  
going to like this," she moans...  
  
* * *  
  
Osooko blinks. "What is it, love?" Asuka wonders.  
  
The two stand behind the counter of the Tiger Cub, the former's eyes  
glowing for a moment. "Forgive me, Asuka-chan...but I thought I just sensed  
our missing sister," she shudders, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Was it really possible...?  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Hinanba," Bujosur growls.  
  
Hinanba bows. "I'm very sorry, sir. The enemy's reaction was totally  
unexpected..."  
  
The commander of the Special Hunter Corps snarls. "Bull!" he bolts to  
his feet, threateningly pointing at the young hunter. "I'm wondering if your  
friendship with Pamanba is making you think twice about tracking her!"  
  
"My first loyalty is to you and the Mikado, sir...!" she cries.  
  
He sits back. "Prove it."  
  
Hinanba nods as she disrobes, then prostrates herself. Bujosur sighs as  
he accepts her ministrations. Things were such a mess. Three hundred hunters  
killed in one strike, the whole chain of command shattered...non-existent,  
truthfully...and now hunters were openly discussing jumping ship and joining  
the rebels. Bastards! They never had it so good. Then again, what did the  
Mikado expect after Furusur's tenure as the commanding officer?  
  
Furusur used fear and intimidation to get his way. No hunter dared  
break ranks with the Corps for fear of being hunted down and dragged back to  
face trial and execution. Bujosur had participated in several of those  
missions, earning his nickname. During those missions, he learned something.   
Fear was not enough to keep the grunts in line. Something more was needed.  
  
Bujosur turned to very addictive stimulants. Locating young female  
hunters who were the perfect guinea pigs for this type of discipline, he  
crafted his own special hit squad. They would do anything as long as their  
craving for the drugs was satisfied. Naturally, there were the perks, as  
demonstrated by Hinanba's actions. But it guaranteed loyalty. Hinanba and  
her friends had no choice in the matter. He knew she was telling the truth.   
He could forgive that. Problem with people like Furusur was that he could  
never accept the truth of the situation even if it hit him right in the face.  
  
Then again, it did.  
  
The door opens and two hunters walk in. "Oh," Ryoonba blinks on seeing  
what is happening to her commander. "Forgive me, Colonel. We didn't want to  
interrupt."  
  
"What is it?" Bujosur wonders.  
  
"We've located someone that was in the house the traitor visited who was  
thrown out before she escaped," Ryoonba reports. "Do you want us to bring him  
in for questioning?"  
  
"Right away," he nods.  
  
"Yes, sir," both nod, then depart.  
  
He then draws Hinanba into his arms. "There, you see," he hands her a  
small package. "Problems are easily solved. Now, get out there and try to  
track Pamanba down."  
  
She sweetly smiles as she takes the package. "I'll find her."  
  
"You better," he growls, yanking on her hair. "If you don't..."  
  
"U-u-understood..." she stammers.  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "The Last Child of the Outland" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Sandro Albano for technical advice  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "THE LAST CHILD OF THE OUTLAND," Shapiro notices that  
Mikado hunters are on the loose in Tomobiki. Clarisse's backup singers Shiru  
and Nonki learn what happened to her. Her manager, Kuroi Bengoshi, arrives to  
force Clarisse onto another tour, but she will have none of that; other  
matters are far more pressing. Shinobu learns of Pamanba's recognition.   
Shapiro then reveals that Mikado hunters are on the loose in Tomobiki.   
Clarisse takes Pamanba to her house, where she is tracked back Hinanba, the  
huntress who told Furusur of the former's attempted desertion. Clarisse and  
Pamanba escape. Hinanba, a drug-slave of the Hunter Corps' new commanding  
officer, Bujosur, is forced to continue her investigation...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Entering Clarisse's home sometime later, Hinanba looks around. Very  
well to do, this new friend of Pamanba's. And what had happened to Pamanba's  
hair? If she had been raped, Hinanba would find the bastard and kill him with  
her bare hands. Shaking her head, she allows a pill to melt under her tongue,  
then remains still as the rush thunders through her system. She hated this so  
much! But what choice had she?  
  
Making her way through the home, she whistles on seeing the awards and  
other citations marking Clarisse's career. What type of person was this,  
anyway? Proceeding to the bedroom, she locates a record player and some  
albums. Drawing out one, labelled in the Terran language called English, she  
slips it on the turntable, then activates the machine. Selecting a song, she  
relaxes on the bed to listen.  
  
Music was one of Hinanba's interests. It had kept her sustained through  
her years at the hunter's school. She had kept a small recorder hidden from  
the instructors. It was a drug to her, much like the stimulants she took to  
keep her nerves steady. She hated this job. She hated everything about her  
life. She wished she had Pamanba's courage and fled. With Furusur and the  
other officers dead and Bujosur in command of a rapidly shrinking corps, there  
really was no use to go on. Everyone who had a brain knew the Mikado would  
not last another year. What was the use staying on a sinking ship?  
  
Speaking of which, the song playing seizes her interest. In the genre  
of Terran music called "folk," it spoke of a sea freighter wrecked in a  
terrible storm, claiming all its crew. What a sad song, she sighs as she  
takes the record off its turntable and returns it to its proper jacket,  
restoring everything back to the way she found it. No answers here. She  
turns to head out of the bedroom when the telephone rings.  
  
An answering machine clicks in. "Hi, this is Clarisse," the singer's  
voice echoes from a speaker. "Leave your name, number and the time you called  
after the beep and I'll try to get back to you. Love ya!"  
  
A beep is heard. An older woman's voice then speaks. "Kaikeko-chan,  
this is your mother. Why haven't you visited? Your tour's over, isn't it?   
Call soon."  
  
Hinanba blinks as the recording stops. Parents! If Clarisse...or  
Kaikeko, whatever her name was...had them, she would probably think them a  
safe place to transport Pamanba. If they had become friends, of course. Too  
many unknowns still in this situation, but it was a start. Bujosur would be  
pleased. Time to get to work.  
  
Proceeding to the work desk on the main floor, Hinanba begins to rifle  
through Clarisse's papers. Where...where...ah-hah! She smiles on pulling out  
a small black book marked ADDRESSES. Opening it, she rifles through the  
listings. Not many...until she reaches an entry marked MOM & DAD. Making  
note of the address, she returns the book to its drawer, then departs...  
  
...to run right into a fist! "Sorry!!!" Asuka laughs as the Vosian  
drops to the ground. "But we can't let you bother the locals now, can't we?!"  
  
Rei snorts as the two drag the unconscious Hinanba away...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wh-where am I...?" Bengoshi moans as his eyes flutter open.  
  
He looks up to see Bujosur and several of his hunters staring at him.   
"'Morning," the colonel quips. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Who are you?!" the agent demands.  
  
Bujosur smiles. "Name's Bujosur. I'm a colonel commanding the Special  
Hunters Corps of the Confederation of Vos."  
  
"You're aliens?!" Bengoshi blinks.  
  
"Hey, give the man a chichi bear!" Bujosur snorts. "Yeah, we're not  
from around here. Anyhow, we need information from you."  
  
Bengoshi notices that he is laid out on a table, straps keeping him in  
place. "This is kidnapping, you know!"  
  
"True but necessary!!" the colonel draws out a knife and rams it into  
the table right by the agent's throat! "I don't give a hoot about what you  
Terrans think! Right now, I have a rogue hunter on the loose who needs to be  
tracked down and captured! That's all I care about now!! Now, you were at  
the house where she was last seen! We want to know where she could've gone  
off to with her friend!"  
  
Bengoshi shudders as he takes note of the Vosians' ears. "She wouldn't  
happen to be a brown-haired kid who should be in high school, right?"  
  
"Yes," Bujosur smiles. "Her name's Pamanba."  
  
"Yeah, I remember her," the agent nods. "Little slut nearly tore my arm  
off when I was trying to get my lead singer back in line."  
  
"Then you know her accomplice?" Ryoonba inquires.  
  
"If they're in cahoots, I personally wouldn't give a damn," Bengoshi  
shudders, feeling his courage return. He had dealt with testosterone-charged  
morons like this before. Act as if you were giving in to their demands,  
appear sympathetic with their problems, then make off scot-free with the goods  
when they were not looking. "But that singer who was with your lost sheep is  
worth a few million yen to me. I've got an idea where they could've gone...if  
you'll help me bring my singer back."  
  
Bujosur smiles. Typical stalling ploy...yet there was a familiar glint  
of calculation in this fellow's eye. Obviously he was concerned about  
Pamanba's new friend. Fair enough. Terrans were so market-orientated,  
anyway. "Okay, I can help you there," he nods. "Any idea where those two  
could've gone?"  
  
"Probably to Clarisse's parents," Bengoshi adjusts himself as best he  
can. "But I've no idea where they live. She's never told me."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Bujosur nods. "We've got someone looking in her place  
right now. We should have our answers soon."  
  
"Colonel!" a voice calls out as the door opens.  
  
"What is it, Kanba?" Bujosur glares at her.  
  
"Hinanba's missing," Kanba reports. "I tried to trace her to the target  
house, but she disappeared just after she left the place."  
  
"What?!!" Bujosur snaps, spinning on her. "Where did she go?!!"  
  
"Don't know," Kanba shakes her head. "But I could tell it wasn't on her  
own free will. Someone else is sticking their noses in our business!"  
  
"Is that a fact?" Bujosur snarls. "Find her!!"  
  
"Yes, sir," she nods, then heads off.  
  
Bujosur looks at Bengoshi. "Let him go," he smiles. "We don't need his  
help anymore."  
  
"No problem," Ryoonba smiles as she undoes the restraints.  
  
"Thanks," the agent brushes himself off, standing. "I guess you folks  
aren't so bad after all."  
  
"No problem," the colonel smiles, nodding to Ryoonba. "After all, we've  
got our own lives to worry about. Take him to the hatchway and send him on  
his way."  
  
"Yes, sir," she smiles, then waves Bengoshi to the door. "This way,  
please."  
  
"Thanks, doll," Bengoshi follows her out of the interrogation room.   
"Say, you ever wanted to get into show business? I could make you a star."  
  
"I've got other things on my mind now," Ryoonba hums as she waves him  
into a small cubicle. "This'll transport you back to Earth."  
  
"Thanks," he steps into it.  
  
Ryoonba closes the inner hatchway...then opens the outer hatch, sucking  
Bengoshi into the vacuum beyond! Inside the interrogation room, Bujosur  
sighs. "Watch that first step, pal," he snorts. "It's a doozy!"  
  
His laughter echoes through the ship...  
  
* * *  
  
"Bengoshi...?" Clarisse gasps, her eyes glowing.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Pamanba blinks concernedly.  
  
The two are now in the hills to the west of Iwaki, halfway between Tokyo  
and Sendai. They now approach a small cottage located on a tree-lined lane.   
Clarisse stares into the afternoon sky. "I just sensed Bengoshi die," she  
intones, shaking her head, the hatred her Terran self held for the agent  
conflicting with the revulsion her Nendo-kata self felt towards such an  
unwarranted demise. "Bujosur killed him."  
  
"That's the way he is," Pamanba shudders. "Always stabbing everyone in  
the back. C'mon...let's go see your parents."  
  
The two turn and proceed to the cottage...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up!!" a voice thunders in Hinanba's mind.  
  
The hunter moans as her eyes flutter open. She finds herself strapped  
to a chair in some dark space, a light shining right in her eyes. Her powers  
quickly come on line, but she senses no one nearby. However, her hair is  
grabbed and yanked, knocking her head back so she could see Priss' hardened  
features. "Good morning," the Pathfinder icily smiles.  
  
Hinanba feels a chill run down her spine on seeing Priss' tattoo. Sylia  
walks into her view. "Well, I hope Asuka's fist wasn't too harsh on your  
nose," she smiles. "How do you feel, Hinanba?"  
  
The Vosian finds herself unable to speak. It was natural for her to not  
sense Priss' brainwaves. But Sylia's were a blank, too...as were the other  
members of Pathfinder Troop Six, now standing behind them...and none of them  
had suntanned skin! "Wh-who a-are y-you...?"  
  
"We'll ask the questions," Sylia sternly replies. "You're tresspassing  
on the sovereign territory of a world which possesses no diplomatic ties with  
the Vosian Confederation. A serious violation of your Prime Directive, I must  
say. Now, why don't you tell us what you're doing here?"  
  
"I'm not talking," Hinanba hisses.  
  
The Sagussans laugh. "Well, it's so interesting that I found this,"  
Sylia reaches into her blouse to draw a small package filled with white pills.   
"Kookyuu powder. Second only to mayaku dust as a popular street drug in the  
known cluster. Very popular among elements of the Mikado's army."  
  
Hinanba gasps as she tries to reach for the bag. "I wonder when you had  
your last hit, Hinanba," Sylia waves the bag in front of the huntress' face.   
"Must've been some time before Asuka rearranged your face. Took one punch to  
put you down. I thought Mikado hunters were better than that."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Oh, you want it, don't you?" Sylia hums. "You know the price."  
  
Hinanba shudders. These women were exploiting the one obvious chink in  
her armour; her need for kookyuu. She had needed it since long before her  
graduation exercise and her gazetting as a hunter. A sympathetic instructor  
introduced her to it. She thought it would be a temporary thing, but Bujosur  
had caught onto her need and exploited it. Now this stranger was doing the  
same thing. "Find them yourselves," she grits her teeth.  
  
"Stubborn little minx, isn't she?" Priss muses.  
  
"Rei," Sylia steps back.  
  
Rei walks up, a hypodermic in hand. She jabs it into Hinanba's neck,  
allowing the intoxicant cleanser to flow through her system. Sylia walks over  
to hang the bag on a small string a metre away from the huntress' reach.   
"We'll let this stay here. When you're ready to talk, we'll be here."  
  
The six stream out of the room. Hinanba gasps as she tries to shake the  
chair out of its bolts. Unknown to her, Sylia and Rei observe from a one-way  
window posted on a wall surrounding the interrogation space. "Awful, isn't  
it?" the commander sighs. "Even if we could cleanse her physical need for  
those drugs, the chances of her eventually recovering from her psychological  
addiction are next to nil."  
  
"We have conquered the warp barrier, we can potentially alter timelines,  
we even tap into the *te'a* itself," the first officer wryly muses. "But even  
we have never been able to conquer and control another's *mei'na.* We're  
afraid to do that. If we try to do it even to help someone, another could  
learn how to hurt someone else using those same techniques."  
  
"Problem here is that she needs something better than the drugs to crave  
for," Sylia muses. "She doesn't realize that stuff in the bag is ogh'rit  
candy disguised as kookyuu pills. Even if she does realize it, after we let  
her go, she'll just go out and find the real things. That's all she cares for  
these days: those pills and the high they give her."  
  
"But what could we use to take her mind off the pills?" Rei wonders.   
"Much less all her friends? There's no real need to press an interrogation;  
Asuka obtained the information when we caught her."  
  
"Right," Sylia sighs. "And we better find Pamanba and her friend."  
  
"Sylia?" a voice inquires.  
  
Shinobu walks up. "Hi, Shinobu," Sylia smiles. "Just the person we're  
looking for."  
  
"You need something?"  
  
"We need to know more about Pamanba's friend," Rei sighs. "We need to  
know who she is and where she could've gone with Pamanba. Hinanba watched her  
literally elevate into the air and fly off north with Pamanba when they  
cleared out of Tokyo."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Clarisse Ike is a lot of things, but I don't think  
she's an alien...or a mutant!"  
  
"Maybe it's time we scoped her house out and learned more," Sylia notes.   
"If we run into more of Hinanba's friends, we can start helping them."  
  
"Can't you just clean them up and be done with it?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Drug rehab does not work that way," Rei notes, then explains the  
problems Hinanba and her friends will encounter if they try to recover.  
  
Hearing that, Shinobu nods. "Look, why don't you girls go on and check  
in on Clarisse. I'll stay here. Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Go ahead," Sylia notes. "The interrogation chamber's programmed to  
keep her in there. You can come in and out...but be careful, okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Shinobu nods.  
  
The Sagussans depart. Shinobu stares into the chamber. By that time,  
Hinanba's arms are covered in blood as she tries to physically yank her hands  
from their restraints. Shaking her head, Shinobu takes a towel, then walks  
into the room. "What are you doing?" she demands.  
  
Hinanba looks up, eyes wide. "Let me out," she shudders.  
  
Shinobu looks to the bag. "It's this you want, isn't it?"  
  
The Vosian nods. "Well, this isn't your speed," Shinobu shrugs. "This  
stuff is called ogh'rit. Sagussan fudge. Real good. Want to try it?"  
  
Hinanba convulses as she tries to yank off the restraints. "I want  
it!!! Where is it?!! Where is it?!!"  
  
"Disintegrated," Shinobu shrugs. "Sylia doesn't like drugs. I bet all  
Sagussans are like that. And right now, she and her friends are going to find  
your dealer and disintegrate him." She reaches into the bag and pulls out a  
candy. Walking up to Hinanba, Shinobu kneels, placing the candy in range of  
the Vosian's mouth. "Try it."  
  
Hinanba stares at the candy, then leans forward to take it into her  
mouth. "It's really good stuff," Shinobu smiles. "It's got loads of sugar  
but it doesn't have the calories which'll add inches to your waist."  
  
Hinanba chews the candy, then swallows it. "What did they do to me?"  
  
"Rei pumped in a cleanser which'll clean your body of that garbage,"  
Shinobu pulls out a rag and starts to gently massage Hinanba's arms. "But  
that's only your body. Up here's a different story," she points to the  
Vosian's head. "You've got to free yourself from your addiction, Hinanba."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes, you can, if you try," Shinobu looks at her. "Pamanba once thought  
she couldn't free herself, but she did."  
  
Hinanba feels a smile twitch her mouth. "How is she?"  
  
"She's okay," Shinobu gives her another candy. "The woman you saw her  
with...Clarisse...she's Pamanba's girlfriend."  
  
"Pamanba recognized her?!" Hinanba blinks.  
  
"Incredible, huh?"  
  
Hinanba smiles. "Well, if she's that type..." she shrugs.  
  
"What about her type?!" Shinobu demands. "You may not know who I am,  
but I've got two sisters who're of 'that type'...and both would've ripped your  
lungs out and fed you to the sharks if they heard that."  
  
"So?!" Hinanba demands.  
  
"Well, one of my sisters...Nintaiko...her life-mate Donna teamed up with  
three others and slaughtered a whole company of your Mikado's stupid marines  
on Sakusei Station sometime back," Shinobu crosses her arms. "Didn't break a  
sweat doing it either. And if they had their chance, they'd kill the Mikado  
in the blink of an eye...and they'd do it, too!"  
  
"I don't care!!!" the Vosian snaps. "Don't you get it?!! I don't care  
about the Mikado!!! I don't care about Bujosur!!! I don't even care about  
Pamanba!!! If she wants to be a dyke, fine!!! I don't need them!!!"  
  
"But you need the kookyuu, right?!!" the Terran snarls.  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
Shinobu straightens herself. "Coward!" she snorts.  
  
"You've never lived through what I've had to undergo," Hinanba growls.  
  
"Pamanba did, didn't she?!" Shinobu walks to the door, then reaches  
back, yanks the ogh'rit bag off the string, then tosses it at her. "She got  
away!! If you can't, that's your problem, not hers!! Cure yourself!!!"  
  
The door slams shut behind her. Hinanba shudders as she stares at the  
bag in her lap, sobs shaking her...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning," Pamanba smiles.  
  
Clarisse moans as her eyes open, her life-mate's features filling her  
vision. "Mmm...nice morning to wake up to," she growls as they kiss.  
  
Both dress. Walking out of Clarisse's bedroom, they proceed to the  
living room, where the singer's parents relax. "'Morning, Mom, Dad!" she  
kisses them, then sits.  
  
"Good morning, Kaikeko," her mother beams. "Pamanba-san."  
  
They sit as breakfast is served. The four eat in silence. Pamanba and  
Clarisse realize the latter's parents are still feeling the shock of what  
happened to their daughter. "So, what happens to you?" her father wonders.  
  
"Nothing much," Clarisse shakes her head. "With Bengoshi out of my way,  
I can do a career switch, go to a new line of music...perhaps even retire from  
singing altogether. But first, we've got to get Pama-chan's old playmates out  
of the way. That shouldn't be too much of a problem."  
  
Her parents hum. Clarisse had demonstrated her powers when the subject  
of her union with the Bard came up. "Well, let's hope this'll be the last  
incident with aliens," her father mutters.  
  
"Dear, will you stop?!" her mother demands. "Can't you see the miracle  
that's happened?! Our daughter has been rescued from the abyss others've  
forced her into! We should be celebrating, not shower her with suspicion."  
  
"Well..." he hums.  
  
"Even before the Crossing Over, Clarisse always thought of you," Pamanba  
cuts in. "Just as much as I've thought of my parents."  
  
"But you've never known your parents, child," Clarisse's mother notes.  
  
"Yes, that's true," Pamanba nods. "And perhaps I'll never know them.   
But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate it when others try to maintain  
their links with their kin. Please don't look at me as someone who's getting  
in the way of your relationship with your child. I never want to do that."  
  
"There, there, dear," Clarisse's mother pats the Vosian's hand. "It's  
just so strange that our daughter now finds herself...forced to seek another  
woman as her mate. That's not to mention that our future grandchildren will  
all be granddaughters. That's...not accepted well here."  
  
"It usually isn't that way on Vos, either," Clarisse chuckles.  
  
The others laugh. Once breakfast is done, Clarisse and Pamanba clean  
up, then head to the front lawn. "We can't move on," the latter notes.  
  
"Bujosur would kill my parents just for existing," the former grimly  
sighs. "The fight's going to be here, then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you ever think about what your life'd be if you got away from the  
Mikado?" Clarisse wonders.  
  
"I...not really," Pamanba shakes her head. "I never had the chance, to  
be honest. All I wanted was my parents. Who were they? Were they still  
alive? Whose side were they on? That's the real tragedy here. None of us,  
from Nassur on, know a thing about our past."  
  
"Well, if the Unity is kind, you'll learn," Clarisse embraces her life-  
mate. "Patience is a virtue. The Unity takes time to do things."  
  
"Yeah, but my patience is coming to an end...not to mention others,"  
Pamanba warns. "We're tired of being used, sent on missions with no chance of  
returning. Thanba and Mujanba are lucky; they got control of their lives and  
have nothing to worry about. I want the same thing."  
  
"And you'll get it," Clarisse fixes her with a gaze. "I promise."  
  
Both tense as their powers detect someone approach. "Who's that?"  
Pamanba wonders. "I don't recognize that person..."  
  
"I do," Clarisse smiles.  
  
Mal appears, floating upside down between them. "Honestly, sister!!"  
the Nendo-kata-turned-Oni sighs, a smile tugging her lips. "Five hundred  
years is a long time to wait for you to return!"  
  
Clarisse laughs as they embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
In a short while, the Ike home hosts Nokoko's school, everyone relaxing  
in the living room as a small picnic lunch is produced. "Sylia checked out  
your home and detected the trace psionic signature our race produces," Nokoko  
explains. "They also found your address book. By the looks of it, someone  
else has been around, sometime after Hinanba's visit. Chances are good this  
Bujosur character is on his way up to make a grab for Pamanba."  
  
"Hmm," Mal glares at the Vosian. "From Purveyor of disUnity to being a  
member of our school. You've come far, little one."  
  
"Th-thanks," Pamanba smiles, remembering what Nokoko and Mal almost did  
to Shapiro in the wake of her assassination attempt.  
  
"Now, don't be rude, sister," Osooko admonishes. "Pamanba-chan is part  
of the school. Let her feel at home. What's past is past."  
  
"But we've still got some parts of her past to deal with," Saiten notes.  
  
Pamanba looks down, the sting of tears in her eyes. This was way more  
than she expected when she first came to this world. Good, true friends like  
Shinobu. A kind "uncle" in Abraham Shapiro. Now a family she could call her  
own. It was too much. "Excuse me, please," she rises, walking out the door.  
  
"Pamanba-chan..." Ookako wonders.  
  
"Let her go," Clarisse sighs. "She needs time to adjust."  
  
Outside, Pamanba leans against the fence, tears flowing. For so long,  
everything was against her. Now everything was going for her. She should  
never have wished for something this good on Vos. What had she done to  
deserve this? Was it all pity...or something else? She understood so little,  
even now. Bujosur and his ilk understood far less. And because of that,  
millions had suffered.  
  
"I've heard the Terran expression 'tears of joy,' but I never expected  
to see it," a voice muses.  
  
Pamanba turns to see Osooko walk up. "Who are you?"  
  
"I...am the one whose place you are taking," the Nendo-kata-turned-  
Tritonian smiles.  
  
"You used to be the Bard's girlfriend," Pamanba notes. "Looks like you  
and she had the same idea, looking outside the school for your mates."  
  
"We had no choice in the matter," Osooko admits. "But I am pleased she  
found someone who is truly in tune with Unity. She deserves no less after all  
the trouble she's gone through on our behalf."  
  
"I'm sure she's glad about you, too," Pamanba smiles. "Let's just hope  
Bujosur doesn't come along to wreck it."  
  
She then jolts as her powers detect something. "I think he's come,"  
Osooko hisses, her own powers activating.  
  
Both run into the house...  
  
* * *  
  
"You sure this is the place?!" Bujosur growls.  
  
He and his hunters are now hiding in shadow a block away from the Ike  
residence. "This is the place, alright," Ryoonba's eyes glow. "I can sense  
her inside. But she's not alone. It's quite a crowd in there."  
  
"Don't matter," Bujosur charges his pistol. "That witch knows something  
about what happened to Colonel Furusur. I want her alive. Kill the others."  
  
The hunters nod. "A pity you won't be able to obtain that knowledge,  
sub-creature!" a voice growls.  
  
The Vosians spin around just as their weapons are yanked out of their  
hands! Saiten stands several metres away, her eyes glowing. "Pamanba is now  
part of our school!" the Nendo-kata-turned-Fukunokami sneers. "Hurt her and  
you answer to us!!"  
  
Hissing, Kanba lunges as Saiten, drawing a combat knife from her belt.   
The Nendo-kata maintains her place as the Vosian lunges. A second later,  
Saiten ducks, a telekinetic shield deflecting the knife away as the huntress  
is picked up and pitched into a telephone pole!  
  
"Kill the bitch!!!" Bujosur barks.  
  
Before the others can react, Saiten's schoolmates appear out of nowhere,  
telekinetically seizing them and pitching them away from the colonel. "So,  
this is the dork who's taken Furusur's place, eh?" another voice wonders.  
  
Bujosur spins left to see Mujanba standing there, dressed in slacks and  
T-shirt, arms crossed. "M-m-mujanba?!!" he gags.  
  
"Nokoko-chan, you want to suppress these idiots?" the former hunter  
turns to Ataru's sister.  
  
"It would make matters easier," Nokoko muses.  
  
"They're all drug addicts," Mujanba notes. "Make their addictions come  
on full force and let them do the rest."  
  
Nokoko grimly nods. A second later, a hunger appears in the eyes of the  
hunters now suspended in the air. "C-colonel..." Ryoonba gasps as she begins  
to shake.  
  
"Help us...!" Kanba groans. "We need a fix..."  
  
Bujosur shudders as the Nendo-kata lower the hunters to the ground, all  
now surrounding the petrified colonel. They stare at him, their addiction  
causing them to shake uncontrollably. "Colonel...we need that fix!" Kanba  
growls as she grabs Bujosur by the collar of his jumpsuit. "Where's the  
stuff?!"  
  
"Where?!" Ryoonba snarls as she begins to rip through his clothes.  
  
"Hey...hey!!" Bujosur gasps as he tries to kick the women crazed with  
withdrawal agony away. "Leave me alone!!! Cut it out!!"  
  
"Where?!!" Ryoonba screams.  
  
"Where?!!" Kanba demands.  
  
"Where...where...WHERE?!?!" the others chant.  
  
Bujosur kicks Ryoonba into Kanba, then tears off down the street. The  
hunters howl as they give pursuit. Turning a corner, Bujosur stops as he sees  
a woman standing in front of him. "Looking for me, Bujosur?" Pamanba wonders.  
  
Panicking, the colonel leaps up to her, grasping her hand. "Please,  
Pamanba! You've got to help me!! I'll square it with the Mikado, I swear!   
Protect me from them!!"  
  
The hunters slowly approach Bujosur. "Where's the stuff, Colonel?"  
Kanba pulls a knife from under her top. "You trying to double-cross us?!"  
  
"They're YOUR problem," Pamanba smiles. "YOU handle it!" She shoves  
him into the crowd of Vosian women. With a mind-numbed howl, they lash out at  
him, knives ripping into him mercilessly...  
  
* * *  
  
"There," Jason injects the cleanser into Ryoonba's neck. "Last one."  
  
"Poor lassies," Nicole shakes her head. With Hinanba brought up from  
Tomobiki, the hunters lie unconscious in a healing chamber aboard the crystal  
palace. "What an awful thing to happen."  
  
"Crazy as this may be, they're some of the best hunters the Corps ever  
had," Pamanba sighs. "I've always wondered why...until now."  
  
"So what do we do with them?" Mal wonders. "We can't send them back to  
that Pit of disUnity they rose from."  
  
"We take care of them," Clarisse sighs. "It's the only right thing to  
do, especially since we used them to kill Bujosur."  
  
By that time, Mujanba and Muzainba have returned. "Well, that problem's  
solved," the older Vosian smiles.  
  
"Where've you two been?" Nicole wonders.  
  
"Aboard Bujosur's ship," Mujanba wraps an arm around her life-mate. "I  
strapped him into the helm, then sent it on automatic back to Vos. Further,  
I've programmed all the weapons to fire on the Mikado's headquarters when it  
gets into orbit over the homeworld."  
  
"Using him to eliminate the Mikado," Nokoko hums. "Clever."  
  
"Well, I doubt it'll actually get there," Mujanba warns. "If they don't  
signal Lecashuto on approach, they're automatically fired on. Bujosur's  
'chances' are next to nil."  
  
"So why do this?" Pamanba muses.  
  
"I think it's time the Hunter Corps be discredited in the eyes of its  
creator," Mujanba ruefully smiles. "The Mikado created that corps from  
scratch. They're *his* children, as Pamanba will remember from her basic  
indoctrination training. Now, his children will be seen to be rebelling from  
their 'kind, benevolent' father. He'll probably have many of them eliminated  
as a result. Once the Corps is gone, all he'll have left are the Marines."  
  
"And they aren't worth the dynamite to blow them up with," Nicole  
concludes, kissing her life-mate's cheek. "Very clever."  
  
A moan emits from Hinanba's lips. Pamanba moves to her side.   
"Hinanba?" she gently prods.  
  
Hinanba's eyes flutter open. She sees Pamanba staring concernedly at  
her. "Pamanba..." she moans. "What...happened?"  
  
"Bujosur's gone," Pamanba grasps her hand. "You're free."  
  
Hinanba shakes her head. "I'll never be free."  
  
"Give yourself a chance," Pamanba smiles.  
  
Hinanba smiles as her eyes close. "Looks like we've got a lot of work  
ahead of us," Nokoko sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, hand-in-hand, Clarisse and Pamanba walks off Nicole's  
palace. "Well, let's get back to Tomobiki," the former smiles. "I have some  
good news for Shiru-chan and Nonki-chan."  
  
"What'll you do now that Bengoshi's dead?" the latter wonders.  
  
"We'll have to talk about that when we get there," Clarisse shrugs. "I  
want to try my hand at folk music. Maybe it's time the rebel rocker I've been  
playing for the last few years returns to the Cosmic Chain of Life."  
  
"Would you mind another back-up singer?"  
  
Clarisse blinks. "Depends how good you sing."  
  
"Well, according to Hinanba, I've got quite a nice voice."  
  
"We'll just have to try it out, then," Clarisse kisses her. "Not to  
mention other things."  
  
"You'll have to wait until I'm mature enough to worry about that!"  
Pamanba warns.  
  
They look at each other. "You're mature enough for me, love," Clarisse  
sighs.  
  
"I hope so," she purrs.  
  
They kiss, then head off...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
  



	47. Sylia's Book of Love (side story)

"Is she alright?!"  
  
Light illuminates darkness as her eyes open. Pain rages   
through her nervous system. Where was she? Was she still alive?  
  
"There she is! Fates!!"  
  
Light shines in her eyes. Shadows dance around the corona.   
A rescue party. "Look at her!!" a voice gasps. "Is she alive?!"  
  
Why couldn't she feel her arms? A young woman's face fills   
her vision. Niphentaxian. "It's alright," she assures, then   
turns to her companions. "We'll take her to the factory."  
  
The others nod...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Yedris' eyes open.  
  
Moaning, she rises, stretching. Wrapping a blanket around   
herself, she walks to the viewport. The arc of Earth fills half   
the view, its lone natural satellite hovering in the near   
distance. Japan sparkles with night lights as the cruiser   
descends toward Tokyo. She loved this beautiful world, cared for   
it as if this was her homeworld, not Uru.  
  
The door opens and a servant enters. Yedris pays her no   
mind. It was a relief, actually. Given her psionic powers,   
androids were the only servants whose presence she could tolerate   
for an extended period of time. Hopefully her visit will not be   
protracted.  
  
Hopefully...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
"Sylia's Book of Love"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story of the stories based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by   
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This story occurs in the same time-frame as "A Hectic   
Vacation" and the side story "The Last Child of the Outland."   
Sylia and Pathfinder Troop Six first appear in "Mie's Story."   
Yedris (created by Lew Burton) first appears in "Ataru's First   
Girlfriend! Arrive Windy-chan!!" Sugoi (created by Fred Lee   
Cain) appears in "The Bodyguards' Denouement." Gloriana and the   
Avalonians first appear in "What Price For Love?" Tadahitora   
first appears in "Darling's Other Girlfriend."  
  
2)As I first mentioned in "The Bodyguards' Denouement," Sugoi's   
portrayal in this series will be significantly different from Fred   
Lee's approach, mostly due to the presence of Tanoshii   
Seiryokuteki in Megane's life. This story further expands on that   
possibility.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Graduation party?!" Sylia wonders.  
  
The commander of Pathfinder Troop Six relaxes in what's   
become the team's haunt: Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour. Sitting   
across from the Seishin-born warrior is Sil Dedron. "Dear's   
arranging it," the Oni blushes. "Even though Lum-chan and Ataru   
are on Reiner's Five with Mie-san and Makoto-san, everyone else   
needs the chance to celebrate. Want to come?"  
  
Sylia considers the matter. Alcohol consumption was no   
problem; Earth alcohol was too weak to affect Sagussans. There   
were no threats to concern them; Bujosur was dead, his hunters now   
under the care of the Nendo-kata. "We'll be there," she smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
A Kuromegane calls out, "Miss Lan no Akaikaminoke-seishin,   
Lieutenant Rei no Midorinokaminoke-oni, Lady Yedris no   
Midorinokaminoke-oni..."  
  
"...have arrived," his companions chant.  
  
The Tarouzakura glows as Lan, Rei and Yedris approach the   
crowd of teachers, high school students and their dates. Mendou   
and Sil approach them, respectfully bowing to the Oni matriarch.   
"Lady Yedris, you do us great honour with your presence," the   
former smiles, gently gripping Yedris' hand.  
  
"Thank you, Shutaro," Yedris returning his greeting. The   
familiar rush races through her nerves as Mendou's chaotic   
thoughts become an open book. Love for Sil, longing for Lum,   
annoyance at Ataru. An instant later, Yedris regains control of   
her perceptions. "I'm very pleased to be here. I just wish Lum   
was here so I could talk to her."  
  
"You'll have to go to Reiner's Five for that, ma'am," Sil   
deadpans.  
  
Yedris covers her mouth in a polite laugh as the group   
proceeds to a blanket occupied by Shinobu, Pamanba and Clarisse.   
The Kuromegane announce the arrival of other guests as people   
crowd around Rei's mother. Conversation is polite. People wonder   
about the Democratic Alliance's plans for political reform on Uru.   
Questions bombard her concerning her list of likes and dislikes   
about Earth. Small talk.  
  
Yedris takes this with stride. Sixteen years of practice   
with her abilities bestowed a level of tolerance which helped her   
maintain her sanity when bombarded by numerous minds. No   
threatening thoughts toward her or her children. Some degree of   
lust from those who found the physically still-twentysomething   
Yedris quite attractive. Typical.  
  
"Team Commander Sylia," the doorman calls, "...Troop   
Commander Reinoevan, Chief Petty Officers Linna, Nene and   
Asukanoevan..."  
  
"...have arrived!" the others chant.  
  
Students chorus greetings as Pathfinder Troop Six arrive.   
Yedris stares at them. Odd mixture: a Seishin-Urusian, a   
Tritonian, a Fukunokami, an Ellsian and an Oni. All in Terran   
clothes. All with pistols strapped to one leg, combat knives on   
the other. Who were they? "How nice of you to come," Sil floats   
over to Sylia, gripping her hand, then notices one missing.   
"Where's Priss-san?"  
  
"She's conveniently late," Nene rolls her eyes. "Priss   
doesn't go for these mixers."  
  
"She prefers to be in a barroom brawl, cleaning house," Linna   
winks.  
  
"Her loss, then," Sil escorts them to Yedris. "Everyone,   
this is Rei's mother Yedris. She's the leader of the Democratic   
Alliance of Uru. Lady Yedris, the members of Pathfinder Troop   
Six, Sagussan Navy."  
  
"I've never heard of your planet," Yedris rises, hand   
extended.  
  
Sylia smiles. "We're out of the way."  
  
The others titter, finding the continued masking of Sagussa's   
nature mildly amusing. Yedris finds herself staring at Sylia, her   
mind racing. She was gripping the Sagussan's hand, but nothing   
was transmitting to her mind from that touch. Was she an android?   
Sylia releases her, allowing the others to shake Yedris' hand. No   
thoughts from any of them.  
  
What was going on?  
  
* * *  
  
Sugoi ducks into an alley, hiding behind a trash dumpster.   
Why was this happening? She came to Earth to visit Lan and Rei.   
She then found herself being chased from solar system to solar   
system by a pack of Urusian scouts determined to render her   
stardust. Hiding in Tomobiki was no option; the place was well-  
known. Worse, she had no idea who these people were or why they   
wanted to kill her. She had to find her mother. No such luck.   
"She's in there!!" a voice barks.  
  
Sugoi yelps as several Onis lunge at her, leaping into the   
air. "What do you want?!"  
  
A stun bolt answers her, paralyzing her shoulder as she is   
slammed against a wall! Sugoi drops to the ground, then finds   
herself boosted back to her feet by a meaty hand grasping her   
neck. Her dazed vision barely registers an angry pair of eyes.   
"Ya Sugoi Seq, aren'tcha?" a voice growls.  
  
"Y-yeah," Sugoi mumbles.  
  
"Good," the man smiles as a knife is drawn. "Time ta go back   
ta da factory!"  
  
Sugoi struggles as the knife arcs for her heart...then a hand   
yanks the knife away, a forearm snapping the arm at the elbow as   
the assailant is slammed against a wall. Sugoi sinks to the   
ground. The intruder turns on the other attackers, disabling each   
with bone-shattering kicks and punches. The problems eliminated,   
Priss squats in front of Sugoi, smiling. "What's a nice girl like   
you doin' in a dump like this?" she winks.  
  
Sugoi blinks, her vision clearing enough to permit her to   
grasp who and what is before her. "Who...who are you...?" she   
moans.  
  
"Name's Priss," she helps Sugoi stand. "I'm a friend of   
Ataru's. Was passing by when I saw what was happening.   
Sorry...the urge to 'white knight' just overcame me."  
  
"Never saw a knight as pretty as you."  
  
"Flatterer," Priss snorts, then turns to the downed Onis.   
"Mind telling me what you dickweeds were trying to pull here?"  
  
They rise, balefully glaring at the Sagussan. "Ya buttin' in   
where ya don't belong," their leader snarls, hand bolting for his   
gun. "Now ya gonna pay for it!"  
  
Priss' pistol clears leather. A foregone conclusion...and   
three blasts of energy later...the attackers disintegrate as the   
*pirpirsiw'r* holsters her weapon. Sugoi drops to her knees, eyes   
wide with shock as her mind registers what happened. "You...you   
killed them!!" she finally exclaims.  
  
"They were going to kill us, remember?" Priss sighs as she   
boosts Sugoi to her feet. *Boy, she has strong psi-shields for an   
Oni!* she mentally notes. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"S-sugoi," the OIQ...Oni in question... moans. "I'm Rei's   
sister."  
  
"I pity you, then. C'mon...let's go take a look at that   
shoulder. I hope Sylia won't give me shit for being late for the   
party."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Priss?!" the TCIQ...team commander in   
question...demands, sipping her wine. "She should be here by   
now!"  
  
"She's probably cleaning up a bar or three," Linna notes,   
relaxing in Nene's lap. "Wish she'd invite us for the ride."  
  
"I'll call her," Asuka taps her wrist-com. "Asuka to Priss.   
Where are you?"  
  
"Back at Toranoseishin Finances," the coxswain replies. "Got   
into a scrap with three Onis about to perforate another Oni."  
  
"Sitrep?!" Sylia demands.  
  
Priss relays the events in the alley. Sylia moans. "Priss,   
what did I tell you about using lethal force here?"  
  
"Excuse me, boss, but when three dorks try to kill me for   
defending a helpless girl, I'm naturally inclined to respond in   
kind," Priss objects. "Besides, Sugoi took a hit. I'm checking   
her over now."  
  
Lan leaps up, eyes wide. "Sugoi-chan was hurt?!! What   
happened?!! Is she okay?!!"  
  
"It's just a stun shot in the shoulder, Lan," Priss groans.   
"Relax."  
  
Yedris joins them. "Sugoi was attacked?"  
  
Signing off, Sylia explains the situation to the Oni   
matriarch. By that time, a crowd has gathered. "Do you have any   
idea who'd attack Sugoi, much less why?" Koosei wonders.  
  
"I've no idea, unless I'm the target," Yedris muses. "I'm   
not making many friends on Uru with my work in the Alliance. Even   
some of the Unionists are becoming antsy."  
  
"Antsy enough to try assassination?" Linna muses. "Cute!"  
  
"Never mind," Sylia waves Linna down. "Don't concern   
yourself, Yedris. Sugoi's in safe hands with Priss watching over   
her."  
  
"Thank you, Commander," Yedris smiles.  
  
"Maybe we should check if they've got ships," Nene notes.   
"We're under orders to keep an eye out for Urusian Imperialists."  
  
"Agreed," Sylia places the glass down. "Thank you for the   
party, Shutaro, but sadly, duty calls. Good night."  
  
"Of course, Sylia-san," Mendou bows.  
  
The Sagussans depart. Yedris sighs, though her thoughts   
storm as she reviews the night's events. Who were those people?   
Why could she not sense their thoughts? Where was Sagussa? Most   
of all, who tried to kill Sugoi and why? For the first time in so   
long, excitement floods her being. Her powers made understanding   
people ridiculously easy. Now, there were those she couldn't   
read. Should she investigate or back away? Yedris smiles. A   
profound mystery stood before her.  
  
This was going to be fun!  
  
* * *  
  
"Your shoulder isn't damaged," Reinoevan muses as she   
bandages Sugoi. "Just bruising. Any idea who those people were?"  
  
Sugoi shakes her head. "All I could read was that they were   
from the Renning House."  
  
"Who are they?" Linna wonders.  
  
"Most are Imperialists. Few hard-core, those who would wish   
Mother dead. The others are moderates, probably willing to join   
the Alliance if given the right incentive."  
  
"There," Rei finishes. "Well, you're free to go, Sugoi-san.   
Thank you for the information. We can use it."  
  
"Wait, wait," Sugoi blinks surprisedly at the curt dismissal.   
"Who are you people anyway? Where did you come from?"  
  
"Sorry, kid," Priss places a hand on her shoulder. "We can't   
tell you that yet."  
  
"Why don't you escort her to her mother's ship?" Sylia   
smiles. "I'm sure she'll feel safer amid familiar surroundings."  
  
"Hey, since when was I elected to be her babysitter?!" Priss   
demands.  
  
"You saved her," Asuka barbs.  
  
Priss growls as the others laugh. Sugoi blinks confusedly.   
Strange enough that she couldn't read their thoughts, but the   
social dynamics...the body language...was profound. She could   
tell Rei and Asuka were lovers. So were Linna and Nene. Nothing   
between Priss and Sylia. Given the limited information, she could   
conclude they were very tolerant. "Ah, alright," Priss turns to   
Sugoi. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Sugoi's scout lands aboard Yedris' cruiser, in   
geosynchronous orbit over Tokyo. The two disembark to be greeted   
by a servant. "Welcome back aboard, Lady Sugoi," he bows. "May I   
enquire who your guest is?"  
  
"Master Chief Petty Officer Priss, RSN," Priss announces.  
  
"A guest," Sugoi adds. "We'll head to my quarters. Can you   
tell Mom that we're here?"  
  
"Of course, my lady," he heads off.  
  
They proceed to Sugoi's suite. "You always use androids on   
this tub?" Priss wonders, staring at several crew diligently   
working on a circuit panel.  
  
"You can tell?" Sugoi blinks.  
  
"Easy for me," Priss admits. Androids did not emit neural   
energy...the Vosians called the phenomena one's "brainwave"   
pattern...which a Sagussan's mind could detect regardless of the   
level of psi-shielding a person possessed. The difference between   
Priss and Nassur, for example, was that Nassur's powers worked in   
an "active" mode. His mind projected neural energy to locate   
another's neural energy. Such could be blocked by erecting a psi-  
shield. Yehisrites and Sagussans performed this task naturally,   
although Priss admitted with pride that her adopted people were   
far better talented at such a task than her ancestral race.  
  
Priss' mind worked in "passive" move, emitting nothing but   
registering other minds coming into range. Amid psi-nulls like   
Terrans, her detection range was limited. More psionically   
powerful races like Vosians and Urusians could be detected at a   
distance. If this ship was crewed with organics, Priss would know   
it. The only organic minds aboard outside herself were Sugoi and   
one other.  
  
The two arrive in the Oni's suite, a lavish room fashionably   
decorated in the aft end of the superstructure. Already there   
were three Onis, two girls and a boy, all Sugoi's age. "Hi,   
everyone," Sugoi smiles. "This is Priss. Priss, that's Manju,"   
she points to the bespeckled boy, then the very cute girls,   
"...Kanari and Homeri."  
  
Very little neural energy. "Biodroids?" Priss wonders,   
staring at Sugoi.  
  
"Unfortunately," Sugoi admits, sadness crossing her face.   
"They're my best friends. Three years ago, they were in an   
'accident.' Brain damage was horrendous, but their bodies were   
intact. With Chara's help, I salvaged the braincases of three   
androids and mated them to their minds in hope of redeveloping   
their personas. So far, so good..."  
  
"But they're too dependent on their mechanical abilities,"   
Priss concludes.  
  
"Right," Sugoi nods. "Worse, it wasn't an accident, although   
it was well disguised. I asked Nassur to investigate it. Someone   
targeted them to get to me...or my mother."  
  
"Same jerks who attacked you tonight?"  
  
"Possibly," Sugoi relaxes on a couch. Manju sits beside her   
as Priss relaxes opposite, Kanari and Homeri sitting beside the   
Sagussan. "It's been really bad since Mother started to push the   
Alliance's agenda in the open. About six years. The incidents   
around me have been few; they're risking Uncle's wrath. Despite   
their opposition, Mother and Uncle do share one thing in common."  
  
"You and your brother," Priss snorts. "Must make for an   
interesting family life."  
  
"It's civil," Sugoi smiles. "I'm sure your friends are   
waiting. Kanari, why don't you escort Priss to the teleporter   
room."  
  
"Sure, Sugoi-chan," Kanari rises. "Follow me, please."  
  
"Later," Priss waves as they depart.  
  
Sugoi watches her go. "Are you okay, Sugoi?" Manju wonders.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sugoi sighs as Homeri rubs her shoulder. "I   
can't sense her mind. No Yehisrite can do that to me. Who is   
she?"  
  
The others hum...  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened?!!" Uday Renning demands.  
  
His son Tayoru bows. "The three who were targeting Sugoi   
were atomized. We've no idea who did it or why."  
  
The patriarch of the Renning House growls, reclining in his   
chair. Tayoru was aboard his scout, sitting on Ryuunosuke's   
island in the Sagami Sea. Behind him were the thugs he hired to   
assassinate the creatures leading the Democratic Alliance...and by   
extension, the majority of Uru...down the path to ruin. If they   
only knew what Yedris and Sugoi really were. Tayoru could not   
believe it himself when Uday told him. He had dated Sugoi several   
times. This was not an easy task. "So," Uday hums. "Someone is   
butting his nose where he doesn't belong. We'll just have to find   
and eliminate him."  
  
"How do we do that?" Tayoru wonders.  
  
"Keep a low profile," Uday instructs. "Monitor   
communications. Keep a close eye on Nagaiwakai Moroboshi. She   
doesn't like Lum, but she hates us more. One wrong step and we'll   
be facing the damn Inquisition."  
  
"Okay, Father," Tayoru nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"To the end of the Special Hunter Corps ...and the end of the   
Mikado," Pamanba toasts. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. Kampai!"  
  
Everyone raises their glass, then drink. "To the return of   
the last child of the Outland," Shinobu toasts Clarisse. "The one   
who brought tranquility to my friend's life."  
  
"Thanks," Clarisse blushes as everyone toasts her. The gang   
relaxes in Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour. Yedris and Sugoi were   
invited to celebrate the official engagement between Pamanba and   
Clarisse. "So, what are you folks going to do now?" the   
bard/singer wonders.  
  
"Nothing much," Mendou grips Sil's hand. "Other than   
persuade my parents of Sil's honourable intentions and obtain   
their blessings for our marriage."  
  
"Want help?" Yedris muses. "If I can deal with the likes of   
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, I doubt Shutaro's parents will be a   
problem."  
  
"Ma'am," Sil blushes, shying away from the matriarch. To   
have the likes of Yedris aid her, even if both were nominal   
leaders of their Houses, was unprecedented. She sighs. "By the   
way, how have those people been tolerating my continued presence   
on Earth?"  
  
By "those people," she meant the Imperialists, Sugoi smiles.   
"We passed along that you're investigating the 'influence' Terrans   
hold over our future Empress, in hopes of breaking it so that she   
can return to Uru...to perhaps lead the conquest on Earth after   
her coronation," she snickers. "We even let on you've 'coerced'   
Mendou-san, probably to make him your slave when Earth is   
overrun."  
  
Everyone laughs. "Brother, are they THAT stupid?" Megane   
wonders.  
  
"It's lack of information," Yedris admits. "The Imperialists   
have patterns of thought and belief which restrict their ability   
to conceive things beyond their worldview. They can't conceive   
that the leader of a House like Sil could fall in love with a   
potential 'slave' like Shutaro...much less Lum's interest in   
Ataru," she smiles, eliciting laughter from her companions.   
"We...the Alliance and the Unionists who support our   
efforts...cloud their perceptions by minimalizing reconnaissance   
of Earth. Earth does not threaten us, so why should we devote our   
resources over a quiet sector?"  
  
"Yethis could override it," Sugoi warns.  
  
"If he wasn't in enough trouble over losing his fleet when   
the Niphentaxians attacked," Sil muses.  
  
"No such luck," Rei's sister shakes her head. "Uncle is a   
wily old fox. It was just a slap in the wrist the President gave   
him."  
  
"Back to square one, just like with the Church of Lum," Lan   
moans.  
  
"Looks like we need Noa's people after all," Shinobu muses.  
  
And speak of the devil, the door opens and Sylia walks   
inside. "Good morning, everyone," the commander smiles.  
  
"'Morning, Sylia," Shinobu smiles.  
  
Shapiro quickly serves Sylia's favourite spumoni triple-  
scoop, then she proceeds to sit with the others. "Did you find   
the creeps who attacked Sugoi-chan?" Tanoshii wonders.  
  
"Nowhere in Tokyo," Sylia sighs. "I wish we had the   
'Kiboo'cha.' It'd make our search easier, but it's sitting on   
Reiner's Five."  
  
"Could you use my ship?" Yedris offers. "It's a personal   
cruiser, but it does have decent sensory gear."  
  
"Please," Sylia smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Pathfinder Troop Six stand on the bridge of   
Yedris' ship. The android crew work with expected efficiency,   
monitored by Nene. Yedris relaxes in her command chair. "This   
isn't bad for a civilian yacht," Nene whispers to Linna.   
"Although compared to us, it's still antiquated."  
  
Linna snorts. "Give them a millennium."  
  
"Anything?" Sylia walks up.  
  
"Nada," Nene shakes her head. "Either they're not where we   
expected them to be or they've gone to ground."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sugoi wonders.  
  
"They've shut themselves down to the point where they've   
become 'invisible' to any Urusian sensory unit," Nene explains,   
then turns to Yedris. "They know you're here. Such actions would   
be smart if they didn't want you to sniff them out, especially if   
they just tried to measure Sugoi for a pine box."  
  
"I see," Yedris hums. "Well, then. Sugoi, why don't you   
stay here for the next while? It's the safest place for you."  
  
"Okay, Mom," Sugoi nods.  
  
Sylia turns to her troopmates. "Each pair will take a four   
hour shift. Physically scan the areas around Tokyo for any sign   
of Urusian intrusion beyond what's expected."  
  
"Rei and I'll start," Asuka hums.  
  
"Fair enough," Sylia turns to Yedris. "Would you mind if we   
remained aboard?"  
  
"By all means," Yedris smiles.  
  
Everyone streams off the bridge. Rei leans back in the   
command chair as Asuka relaxes at the sensory officer's post.   
"Let's start with Chiba and work counter-clockwise," the first   
officer orders. Once we've done the prefectures in Kantou, we'll   
expand the search parameters if required."  
  
"Okay," Asuka coyly smiles. "Rei-chan."  
  
"What is it?" Rei gazes at her bond-mate.  
  
"Got a cure for a headache?"  
  
Rei's eyes roll. Typical *daishi'cha* mixed-up priorities:   
business and pleasure together. They were going to get killed if   
they did not get their libidos under control, she muses as she   
shifts to Asuka's side...  
  
* * *  
  
"At least we brought some provisions," Linna unloads a   
backpack full of rations they had prepared earlier. "Ready to   
chow down?"  
  
"The galley crew could make something," Yedris offers.   
Everyone relaxes in the guest lounge aft of the bridge.  
  
"Our tastes are much different from what you would expect,"   
Sylia smiles. "But the offer is highly appreciated."  
  
Bowls of yanbe-chagh, hogh-kyi, bam-gi and mixed chagh are   
laid out, followed by thermos bottles of karugh-kalghku, chigh-  
tagh and himgh-tagh. Once the table is set, everyone digs in.   
Yedris and Sugoi are quick to try everything. "You call this   
emergency rations?" the latter stares quizzically at Priss. "This   
is all home-cooked."  
  
"Of course it is," the coxswain nods. "We prepare it, then   
put it into a portable transporter, freezing it in mid-transport   
so that it'll be fresh when we need it. We don't mutilate our   
food like other people do."  
  
"We haven't advanced that far, I must admit," Yedris hums.   
"Even the Zephyrites aren't as advanced. Who ARE you people?"  
  
The Sagussans sigh. "We might as well tell them," Nene   
muses.  
  
Sylia nods, then explains. The Onis are understandably   
surprised. "You're the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager?!" Sugoi   
gasps.  
  
"Yep," Priss nods. "Ataru's our Chosen One, Lum's his Other   
and if anyone tries to argue it, he's bucking for an early grave."  
  
"Then get ready for war," Yedris chuckles. "No one will   
allow that level of power to fall into Ataru's hands."  
  
"What Priss said," Linna smiles. "We don't care about what   
other people think, just as long as they leave Ataru and Lum   
alone."  
  
"And if they don't..." Nene warns.  
  
"I understand," Yedris chuckles.  
  
"Is that why I can't sense their thoughts?" Sugoi stares at   
her mother.  
  
"What do you mean?" Priss quizzically stares at the young   
Oni.  
  
Yedris winces. They were the only ones who knew this. Sugoi   
grasps Priss' hand. "When I do this with other people, I can   
sense what they're thinking. Mom and I are the only ones we know   
of who can do this. Yet, when I touch you, I don't sense a   
thing."  
  
The Sagussans look surprised. "Touch-telepathy?" Sylia hums.   
"When did you develop these abilities?"  
  
"I've always had them," Sugoi admits. "Mom started showing   
signs of this sixteen years ago after her accident."  
  
"Accident?" Linna hums.  
  
"It's nothing," Yedris chuckles.  
  
"I'd hardly call it nothing," Nene muses. "We possess those   
level of abilities, as do the Zephyrites and Kurakoans since   
they're Sagussan in descent. Are you sure you don't have some   
mixed ancestry?"  
  
"Oh, no, be assured of that," Yedris laughs. "There's no way   
Grandmother would've permitted Mother to marry an outworlder.   
She'd curse her from the grave."  
  
"Still, it is interesting," Nene hums. "Urusians are   
telepathic, but theirs is a non-physical transmission capability.   
Our powers work best with physical contact. But the point about   
an accident makes me curious. People normally develop paranormal   
abilities when they enter puberty."  
  
"Lum showed her abilities right from birth," Priss objects.  
  
"Maybe this is a one-in-a-million case," Linna notions to   
Yedris. "And Sugoi inherited it from her mother."  
  
"Why didn't Rei get it?" Nene wonders.  
  
Sylia sighs. "Enough. I'm sure Yedris and Sugoi are   
concerned about themselves, but let's not pry into their personal   
lives."  
  
Yedris blinks, staring quizzically at the Sagussan.   
Admittedly, she was very curious about these powers. Their   
presence had forced her and Sugoi into self-imposed isolation,   
androids and biodroids being their constant companions. "No,   
that's alright, Sylia," she reaches over to gently grasp Sylia's   
hand. "Believe me, if I could better understand myself, it would   
make my life easier."  
  
Sylia blinks, feeling Yedris' autonomic psi-probes nudge   
against her shields. Were the Oni matriarch raised a Sagussan,   
Sylia could be tempted to drop her psi-shields in *mavan'shagh,*   
announcing her availability as an unbonded person. But could   
Yedris, who found it discomforting to be in the presence of   
anything organic, take such a shock? *Down, girl!* the logical   
part of her mind admonishes. *She's emotionally more mature than   
you! Set your sights elsewhere!!*  
  
Still, temptation lingered. Sylia firmly squeezes Yedris'   
hand. "If that's what you'll want, we'll pursue it...after we   
learned why your daughter was attacked," she projects a seraphic   
smile. "Fair enough?"  
  
"Of course," Yedris nods, standing. "In the meantime, Sugoi   
and I are going to turn in. If you need anything, please ask."  
  
"We will," Sylia nods. "Good night."  
  
The two Onis depart. Once alone, the Sagussans turn to   
Sylia. "Whoo, boss!!" Linna winks. "Getting a wee bit randy   
there?"  
  
Sylia flushes. Was her interest in Yedris THAT obvious?   
"Well..."  
  
"Hey, it's cool, Sylia," Priss muses. "She's a nice woman.   
You're single. It's natural that you'd want to get to know her."  
  
"The line between healthy interest and unwanted intrusion of   
one's privacy is fine," Sylia muses. "But thanks for the   
support."  
  
"Always," Linna turns to Nene. "Hey, Nene. Let's go have   
some fun."  
  
Nene nods. "Remember, you're on watch next," Priss warns as   
they depart.  
  
"We'll be there," Linna waves.  
  
Sylia sighs. "We're so knowledgeable, aren't we, Priss?" she   
hums. "And at the same time, we're still slaves to our genes."  
  
"Our ALTERED genes, remember?" the coxswain snorts. "What   
did you expect? The two controlling computers are male,   
remember?"  
  
"They were undoubtedly programmed by males," the commander   
laughs. "At least the programmers remembered that women did come   
first on Sagussa."  
  
"Thank Lyna! Still...is it alright to be so overt when it   
comes to seeking mates?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with business, I've no   
objection to people becoming passionate," Sylia muses. "That, I   
suppose is the chief benefit of being programmed with logic before   
exploring our emotions. Still, each of us is probably undergoing   
the same debate. What's more important at that moment: personal   
desire or our duty to Sagussa?"  
  
"Yeah," Priss laughs. "'Seize the day,' they always say. At   
least we aren't in the same boat as the scientists and engineers."  
  
"Don't be too sure," Sylia hums. "We're in a purgatory of   
our own making. We're the ones who might one day be asked to lay   
down our lives for the safety of our Republic."  
  
"So if you hate it so much, why'd you become a Pathfinder?"  
  
Sylia feebly smiles. "When I chose, I didn't know better."  
  
Priss considers the matter. "You could say that for a lot of   
us."  
  
"Do you have any regrets?"  
  
"Nope," Priss smiles. "Don't you know? I'm a glutton for   
punishment."  
  
"True," the commander laughs. She then rises, gazing on   
Earth. "We're at the start of our eternal story, Priss. Every   
step we make at this time will have enormous impact on our   
descendants. Take our dependency on Ataru. If we slavishly fawn   
over one person's wishes and desire, we're no different from the   
fighters of Tarun-Chong avenging Lyna's death. We turned to him   
when we needed him. By his presence, he helped us better   
understand our humanity. Now it's time to wean ourselves of him,   
become truly independent of outside influence. But such is a   
painful process; growing up...becoming self-aware...always is."  
  
Silence descends. "Sylia?"  
  
"What is it, Priss?"  
  
"Why didn't it happen between us?"  
  
Sylia considers the question. "There was no chemistry   
between us which could facilitate a successful relationship. Oh,   
we're friends and we'll be there if the other needs help, but it   
didn't mesh in the way Linna and Nene meshed, much less Rei and   
Asuka."  
  
"And they had to work at it for twelve years," Priss muses,   
then stares concernedly at her commander. "Do you think the   
chemistry exists between you and Yedris?"  
  
"The potential's there," Sylia admits. "Don't forget, I just   
met the woman. Even if she knows what we are, she doesn't have   
the understanding of what it means to be Sagussan. It's true she   
can teach me a lot. I can teach her a lot. There's the   
beginning...but it's only the beginning. But is she ready to take   
the culture shock of what being a Sagussan is all about? Noa   
constantly asks that about Lum...and they've been bond-mates for   
months."  
  
"They've been bond-mates for fourteen years; they just   
haven't realized it," Priss rises to stand beside her commander.   
"That's Lum and Noa. What about Sylia and Yedris?"  
  
"Depends on a lot."  
  
Priss stares at her. "Then there's only one thing I've got   
to say."  
  
"That is?"  
  
She leans up. "Go for it."  
  
Sylia blinks, then smiles, grateful as always for Priss'   
emotional support. The door opens, allowing Rei to enter.   
"Sylia!"  
  
They notice the tousled hair and clothes. "And what were you   
two doing?" Sylia wonders.  
  
"What you'd be doing to Yedris if you had the chance, or so   
Linna tells me," Rei smiles, then looks serious. "But that's the   
least of our problems. I think I've got a line as to why Sugoi   
was attacked."  
  
"What?" Sylia muses.  
  
Rei hands her some print out. The Greek-like alphabet of Uru   
is underscored with Sagussan letters. Sylia reads:  
  
"We know what you are. We know you are not the real Yedris   
Seq. She died sixteen years ago on Phentax Twelve. You are an   
abomination who believes it is Yedris. We will never tolerate   
your evil influence on our people and we will do everything in our   
power to see you removed from the universe."  
  
Sylia's vision narrows as the threat echoes repeatedly in her   
mind. Rei's voice then intrudes. "We couldn't trace the source   
of the message. It was zipped prior to transmission, which   
seriously reduced the transmitting time. Sylia, are you okay?"  
  
Two words flash red in Sylia's vision. "Phentax Twelve," she   
intones. "That explains everything. Yedris...is an Avalonian."  
  
The three nod. "A bioroid," Sylia crumples the paper...  
  
(COMMERICAL BREAK)  
  
Sylia lies on her bed aboard Yedris' cruiser, staring at the   
deckhead. Her thoughts race from the revelation Reinoevan   
presented to her. *Yedris...an Avalonian?!* she repeats again and   
again. Sitting up, she assumes the lotus position, hands splayed   
as she focuses the energies of her *mei'na.*  
  
In this sacrosanct place of a Sagussan's body, she comes into   
contact with the memories of her previous self. Not the Seishin   
freedom fighter who died at the start of the Union   
Revolution...but the Fourth Republic Sagussan scientist who   
sacrificed her soul to the regeneration matrix ten millennia   
before when Head Scientist Yuna launched the Grand Design.  
  
The knowledge of that last generation of Sagussans, the ones   
who realized they couldn't live on a ravaged world with no   
environmental support base, was placed in the matrix so that each   
*daishi'cha* could learn the mistakes of their predecessors,   
ensure that these mistakes would never be repeated. Sylia is   
lucky. Her previous self bore the memories of a dozen   
generations, reaching before the Clone Wars to the Age of   
Gisan'cha. Where...where...?  
  
There.  
  
It was the early days of Gisan'cha. Science was taking the   
Republic into dangerous directions. The practice of cloning   
became commonplace. The old traditions were dying. Sagussans   
were recklessly altering the genetic codes of dozens of developing   
humanoid races. Amid this frenzied work, was a small cabal of   
scientists who foresaw the impending disaster. They launched a   
project which would preserve the best attributes of the Republic   
while eliminating the dangers the need to naturally reproduce   
imposed on society.  
  
Project: Avalon.  
  
The bioroids constructed in the factory were perfect genetic   
duplicates of Sagussans. Genetically they were no different from   
the clones entombed in Tere'na-korgh. However, these bioroids   
were self-cognizant, in full control of their lives. Further, in   
an act which would be replicated centuries later when the Grand   
Design was launched, Sagussans soon to die were permitted to   
bestow their memories in a master computer system which would then   
distribute them to the factory's products. Eventually, those   
memories became the system's controlling element, Gloriana.  
  
Sylia's eyes flutter as her conscience returns to the modern   
era. Breathing out, she rises. Now that she understood the   
background of the Avalonians, it was time to investigate how   
Yedris became one.  
  
There was one who could answer that...  
  
* * *  
  
Sylia materializes on Sado, ringing the doorbell to the   
estate where Gloriana and her friends reside. Hensou responds.   
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello," Sylia smiles. "Is Gloriana in?"  
  
"Sure," Lum's sister nods. "Come on in."  
  
They proceed to the reading room. There, Lum's other bioroid   
double relaxes in a chair, reading "A Tale of Two Cities." "Ria,   
there's someone here to see you," Hensou announces.  
  
Ria smiles. "Can I help you, Commander?"  
  
Sylia sits beside her. "Yedris."  
  
The Avalonian elder mother sighs. "When did you find out?"  
  
"An hour ago," the Sagussan crosses her arms. "Further,   
someone else knows about her. And they're trying to kill her."  
  
"I see," Ria places the book down on the table. "There's   
little I can do to help, Commander. There's very little any of us   
can do. Yedris...is unique, you might say."  
  
"I would believe all of you are unique."  
  
"She's more than that," Ria muses. "All of us, even   
Darling..." by whom she means Atako Moroboshi, not Ataru, "...bear   
some of the memories the Creators bestowed us when the Project was   
launched. We're now learning to tap into them, much like you and   
the other *daishi'cha* are tapping into your own inner selves.   
Yedris doesn't. When she was brought to me, there was little left   
of her body. Her mind was intact. She wanted to live, she wanted   
to be whole. I gave that to her."  
  
"But you never thought about what powers she would receive   
from having a new body created, especially from Sagussan genetic   
stock," Sylia objects. "She and her daughter have been forced to   
live a lonely existence because of that. How do you justify   
that?"  
  
"I don't," Ria admits. "But you have to remember I wasn't in   
my own right mind at the time. A lot of the special abilities we   
Avalonians possess were seen as black magic by the Niphentaxians.   
They believed if the knowledge was not passed on, then this power   
would be controlled. More fool them; we were far more intelligent   
than that."  
  
"People who own slaves always believe that," Sylia hums.  
  
"True," Ria nods. "But as for Yedris, I can't just recall   
her and rebuild her a new body. The shock alone would kill   
her...and like it or not, Uru needs her right now if it's to avoid   
a civil war."  
  
Sylia considers the point. "True."  
  
"Still, there's something I can do," Ria then volunteers...  
  
* * *  
  
By next morning, the search of districts surrounding Tokyo is   
complete. Deciding that a more active defence is required, Sylia   
calls off the hunt. In lieu, she volunteers the Troop to guard   
Yedris and Sugoi. Thus, Priss finds herself shepherding Sugoi on   
a shopping trip to the Ginza sometime later. "Boy, you'd think   
they didn't have shopping malls on Uru, the way you're buying   
stuff," she muses as Sugoi picks her way through a rack of   
blouses.  
  
"Well, maybe it's time to go native," Sugoi stares at her   
tiger-striped jumpsuit. "It could confuse whoever's coming after   
me."  
  
"Doubtful," Priss crosses her arms, then remembers someone   
once telling her than people only see what they want to see.   
Given the Imperialists' jaundiced view of Urusians, the thought of   
one dressing in the clothes of a slave race was unheard of. Maybe   
Sugoi had the right idea all along. *Girl thinks like a   
Pathfinder,* she hums, crossing her arms.  
  
Finding a blouse and some blue jeans, she proceeds to a   
change room. Priss walks over to sit by the door. A minute   
later, the door opens, allowing Sugoi to emerge. "Well?"  
  
"Sexy!" whistles from Priss' lips.  
  
Sugoi feels the colour rise in her cheeks as she stares at a   
floor-length mirror. The blouse, a red tie draped around her   
collar, hugged the contours of her body. The jeans, form-fitting,   
paid tribute to her slim figure. "I guess I am," she hums. "I   
just wish Megane-san could notice."  
  
"He's taken, remember?" Priss warns.  
  
"Yeah," Sugoi sighs. "But he's so cute! Tanoshii's lucky!"  
  
"Thank Ataru," Priss stands behind her, gently squeezing her   
shoulders. "Turns out that Megane bumped into Tanoshii a year   
ago, at a time some *mei'de* temporarily wiped out his memories of   
Lum. When she learned of that, she decided she'd wait until   
Koosei Ryooki crashed down on his *kimei'ne* club before making   
her move. Ataru helped her."  
  
"No need to swear, you know," Sugoi admonishes her.  
  
Priss blinks. *What am I doing?!!* she yanks her hands away.   
Her psi-shields, reacting to the warmth of Sugoi's autonomic psi-  
probes, had decreased in strength, allowing some information to   
leak through. While still intrusive, it was nowhere close to   
forming the basis of a *marei'cha* bond, fortunately. "Sorry,"   
she turns away.  
  
"Hey!" Sugoi reaches over to grasp her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
Priss stares at her. "I'm sorry," she gently squeezes her   
hand. "But when I touched you, your psi-probes started to wear   
down my shields. Stuff leaked through."  
  
Sugoi blinks. "I hardly noticed."  
  
"Understandable," Priss nods.  
  
"So I can read your thoughts."  
  
"You could, if I lost control of myself and dropped my   
shields."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
Priss turns away, projecting a warning stare. "Because if   
that happened on my planet, we would become lovers."  
  
Sugoi remains in place, blinking...  
  
* * *  
  
Sylia and Yedris make their way through an upscale clothing   
shop some distance away. The commander relaxes as the matriarch   
tries on a dress. "Ready?" Yedris calls out.  
  
"Ready," Sylia straightens herself.  
  
Yedris emerges from the changeroom, now dressed in a   
sleeveless ankle-length Chinese dress with a phoenix and sun   
pattern on its blue surface. High heeled shoes complete the   
ensemble. "Well? How do I look?"  
  
Sylia's eyes dance all over her. Despite the laugh lines   
around the eyes, Yedris was physically a couple years older than   
she. The dress hugs all her contours, leaving little to the   
Pathfinder's imagination. "You look utterly ravishing," she   
affirms.  
  
Yedris blinks, staring intently into those blue eyes. "I   
guess I am," she hums.  
  
Sylia flushes, then spins away. "S-s-sorry!" she stammers.   
What was she doing?!  
  
"Sylia," Yedris walks up, gently grasping her hand. "If you   
find me attractive, by all means say so. I value honesty. In   
fact...you might say honesty is something I'm used to."  
  
Sylia stares at her. "The truth?"  
  
Yedris nods. "The truth is...I am very attracted to you,"   
Sylia admits. "I want to take you somewhere, make love to you,   
caress you, hold you and vow myself to be yours now and forever.   
We'd then forge a psi-bond...on Sagussa, we call it bond-  
mating...by which we would be seen on my world as a couple. I   
would take you back to my world, where we'd live for the rest of   
our lives in peace and contentment. What would you say to that?"  
  
The Oni matriarch blinks, stunned by the passion in the   
Sagussan's words. *She's telling the truth!* she gasps, taking an   
involuntary step away. What could she do about that? Could she   
respond? Did she want to respond? Questions. Too many   
questions!  
  
"I...I think I want to be alone for a while," she looks away.  
  
Sylia sighs, turning away. "I thought you valued honesty."  
  
Yedris jerks, realizing that Sylia had caught her in a   
contradiction. Contradictions were something Yedris abhorred by   
nature; their existence debased honesty. "I do," she turns back,   
gently grasping Sylia's hand. "And...I'm very flattered by   
your...interest. And I do value your honesty. It's just a lot to   
take in all at once."  
  
*It's about to get worse,* Sylia sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Yedris relaxes in a coffee shop overlooking the Ginza.   
On street level, Linna and Nene were in a jewelry store haggling   
over necklaces. The love between them was apparent. Across the   
street, Rei and Asuka modelled T-shirts. The intimate thoughts   
between them was also apparent. Sylia, Priss and Sugoi relaxed in   
a cafeteria, chatting. Even from this distance, Yedris could   
sense the confusion, the uncertainty, Sylia felt towards what was   
happening between them.  
  
Yedris admired the Seishin-born warrior. Sylia was direct,   
forceful, honest and uncompromising. Further, she was   
inexperienced in matters of the heart, the delicate manoeuvrings   
one underwent to win another's companionship. All of Sylia's   
people were probably the same, the Oni realizes. The love between   
each couple was innocent, pure as fresh snow. Could she fit into   
such a network after her experience? Then again, her experiences   
might have prepared her for the likes of Sylia.  
  
Her husband, Tan, was an uncomplicated man. Hardly   
intelligent, a fighter pilot like Rei and Yethis, but warm and   
loving. Rei was truly his father's son, as much as Sugoi was her   
mother's daughter. Yethis had introduced Tan to Yedris when she   
was a university student. It was love at first sight. While   
annoyed she was in love with a non-Imperial, her parents   
eventually blessed their marriage.  
  
Eight years now since he passed away. Eight years and she   
dearly missed him. His gentle laugh, his warm embrace, his firm   
body, his masculine smell, his willingness to support everything   
she wanted to do in life. It was Tan who had prodded her into   
aiding the Alliance when it needed the right sort of support to   
blossom, to transform it from a mere philosophical debating   
society in Onishuto University into the largest social reform   
movement in Urusian history.  
  
And now she had found someone quite like Tan. Sylia was a   
warrior, probably one of the best Sagussa possessed. Yet she was   
a warrior with a poet's heart and a philosopher's mind. Crammed   
with knowledge yet lacking experience to employ it. Filled with   
passion yet having never experienced a relationship. Yedris   
shudders, realizing she was becoming receptive to Sylia's   
interest. Could she love her?  
  
Before she could formulate an answer, a waiter approaches,   
coffee in hand. "Here you are, miss," he places it at the table.  
  
She jolts. "I didn't order another cup."  
  
"This is compliments of the lady there," he notions to   
another table.  
  
Yedris looks...to see a brown-haired Zeiwanite relaxing by a   
window booth several tables away. Dressed in the height of   
fashion for her race, she warmly stares at the Oni. She was   
familiar, although Yedris could not place her at that moment...  
  
Come join me.  
  
Yedris gasps as her mind registers that. Zeiwanites weren't   
telepathic! How...?  
  
Rising, she walks over, sitting across from the gold-skinned   
woman. "I hope you didn't mind," she smiles. "A mutual friend   
called me and told me that you were about to discover the truth   
about yourself, sister."  
  
Yedris blinks. "'Sister?' I don't recall ever meeting you.   
I confess you do look familiar, but that doesn't mean..."  
  
Reaching over, the Zeiwanite touches Yedris...as a flow of   
psionic energy storms into the Oni's system. Remember...  
  
Yedris' world then implodes...  
  
* * *  
  
Where was she?!  
  
Her eyes open. Warm liquid inundates her, flowing into her   
lungs, filling every cavity of her ravaged body. However, she can   
see outside the chamber preserving what little remains of her.   
Hazy shapes, still humanoid, hover outside. Voices then echo in   
her mind.  
  
"Her body's too far gone."  
  
"She'll be a quadriplegic if she doesn't fall dead now!"  
  
"We've no choice then. She's a player on Uru. If we save   
her, that'll provide enormous trading points with their   
government."  
  
"The Council's authorized it. Let's go!"  
  
"The factory's computer has already bioscanned her."  
  
"Thank Elvis! Commence construction."  
  
Yedris feels her consciousness drift away. In her mind's   
eye, she finds herself drifting toward a bright light. She was   
dying! All people who had lived through near-death encounters   
warned of this. But...how could she leave Tan and little Rei   
behind?! "I...can't...die..."  
  
You will not, a warm voice answers.  
  
Yedris blinks. "Who...are you?!"  
  
I am addressed as Gloriana. I am the conscience of this   
factory. Do not be afraid. You will soon be restored to full   
function.  
  
"Full function?! What do you mean...?!"  
  
Her mind fades...  
  
* * *  
  
...as she finds herself back in Tomobiki. "You okay?!" the   
Zeiwanite wonders.  
  
Yedris stares at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tadahitora," the actress leans back in her chair.  
  
"Tadahitora?! Yukinoonna?!!"  
  
"As I was known in my previous life," Tadahitora admits.   
"But that was before I underwent what you experienced sixteen   
years ago. Literally being given a new life."  
  
"I don't understand," Yedris blinks.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, your ship crashed on Phentax Twelve while   
on a diplomatic mission to Phentax Two," Tadahitora explains.   
"You barely survived. Your body was a mangled wreck, barely able   
to sustain you. The Niphentaxians residing there took you to a   
bioroid factory the old Sagussan race left on Phentax Twelve.   
When they realized they couldn't save you, they had the factory   
construct a new you, then transferred your essence into that   
body."  
  
Yedris shudders as she stares at her hands, denial and   
acceptance fighting for control of her mind. "I'm a...machine?!!"  
  
"We're all machines, Yedris...protein and carbon machines,   
that is," Tadahitora laughs. "The only difference between you now   
and you back then was that this body," she taps Yedris' hand,   
"...was constructed in a gestation matrix instead of growing in a   
mother's womb. What's the difference?"  
  
"That's what happened to you?"  
  
"Yes," Tadahitora nods. "When this body was built, my old   
body was controlled by the factory satellite. When it came for me   
to 'die,' it just disintegrated my old body. By that time, I was   
safe and sound in this one," she points to herself.  
  
"Then...how do you explain what I can do now?!" Yedris   
demands.  
  
"That's the problem you'll have to solve yourself,"   
Tadahitora sighs. "When you were reborn, Gloriana was blocked   
from programming into you the necessary knowledge to manipulate   
the powers we Avalonians possess. I got that when I was reborn.   
You weren't so lucky."  
  
Yedris absorbs that information. "So what are you doing   
now?" she crosses her arms. "Did the...transition bother you?"  
  
"Well, given what I was before it, it was refreshing to have   
a new start in life," the actress admits. "Right now, I'm engaged   
in some merchandise trading with rim worlds in the Royal Kingdoms.   
Quite civil." She leans up, lowering her voice. "Actually, for   
the first time, I've been able to date people without their trying   
to buck for autographs."  
  
"Really?" the matriarch wonders.  
  
"So what're your plans?" Tadahitora wonders. "I know you're   
heavily involved in the Democratic Alliance on Uru. Are you going   
to keep working with that?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Yedris sighs. "I mean, I just found out that   
I'm an Avalonian. I might be contemplating a career change soon.   
Things are coming to a head on Uru, for good or ill."  
  
"Well, if you need someone to chat with, here's my number,"   
Tadahitora hands a datachip over. "Don't think you and your   
daughter are alone any more, sister. Take care."  
  
"Thanks," Yedris nods as the actress pays her bill, then   
leaves.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the matriarch steps out of the cafe,   
proceeding to Sylia's side. "Can I talk to you?" she demands.  
  
Sylia stares at her. "Of course."  
  
They proceed to a nearby alley. Yedris then faces her. "You   
knew, didn't you?!"  
  
"Knew what?!" Sylia blinks.  
  
"That I was an Avalonian!"  
  
Sylia crosses her arms. "I learned last night. Turns out   
that whoever attacked Sugoi knows it. That's why they're   
targeting you."  
  
Yedris stops, staring at her. "What?!"  
  
Sylia pulls out the note. "Read."  
  
The matriarch scans the message. "We couldn't trace the   
message through your ship's system," the commander explains.   
"Believe me, learning that was a shock. What was I to do? Come   
up and say 'oh, by the way, Yedris, you're a bioroid.' I'm not   
THAT insensitive! Look how much the shock's affecting you?! I   
wanted to keep the shock to a minimum, so I did the most logical   
thing: introduce you to someone who underwent the same thing you   
did. Tadahitora was happy to come once the situation was   
explained to her."  
  
Yedris absorbs the information. "You wanted to protect me,"   
she wryly smiles.  
  
"Yes," Sylia nods.  
  
"You really do care for me."  
  
"I do."  
  
Yedris turns away, crossing her arms. "I have to explain   
this to the other leaders. They have the right to know."  
  
"That's your choice," Sylia nods.  
  
The matriarch looks back, reaching for the commander's hand.   
"Could you be there?"  
  
"Of course," Sylia smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, a small convention of Urusian craft   
rendezvous over the Moon's pitted surface. Many are emblazoned   
with the Alliance's various slogans. In the main conference room   
of Yedris' ship, several dozen people sit. Among them are Sil,   
Lan and Sugoi. Sylia relaxes by a door. All stare at the   
matriarch as the information sinks in. "You're an Avalonian?" Lan   
squeaks.  
  
"In body, yes," Yedris nods. "In spirit, I'm the same person   
I always was. It's just that over the last sixteen years, my mind   
has had to adjust to the demands this body has forced on me. My   
basic beliefs haven't changed, everyone. Please believe that."  
  
"We do, ma'am," Sil cuts in. "But...it's a shock. Many   
people don't understand the Avalonians, especially since the   
Niphentaxians kept them a secret for so long. How can we be sure   
that something in your body will make you...receptive to   
Imperialist influence?"  
  
"I can't be sure to be honest," Yedris shakes her head. "And   
you're wise to ask that, Sil. But remember this. The Alliance   
doesn't sit on my shoulders alone. It sits on yours...not to   
mention all those who support you. If you allow the idea to die   
just because of what I really am, then everything we've tried to   
construct will be lost."  
  
Heads solemnly nod. "There will be those who will demand the   
truth, Yedris," Professor Tei, the matriarch's university   
philosophy teacher and the intellect behind many of the Alliance's   
proposals, cuts in. "And if they can't accept the truth, we're   
lost."  
  
"Perhaps we can help," a voice cuts in.  
  
Everyone spins to the door as Ria steps inside, followed by   
Tadahitora and one other. "Ria!!!" Lan gasps, then nearly faints   
on seeing her favourite actress still breathing. "Yukinoonna-  
sama?!! How...?!"  
  
"Quite simple," the Zeiwanite-turned-Avalonian smiles. "I   
underwent the same process Yedris experienced sixteen years ago.   
My...transformation, you might say, was much more dramatic than   
hers."  
  
"Lum-chan, what are you doing here?!" Sil flies up to Ria.   
"Aren't you supposed to be on Reiner's Five with Ataru...?!"  
  
"I'm not Lum," Ria shakes her head, pointing to her stylized   
hair, now in long braids covering her horns. "My hair is styled   
this way so that we can be recognized. If you'll sit down, I'll   
explain this."  
  
Sil retreats. Smiling, Ria faces the Alliance   
representatives. "My designation is Gloriana. My sentience was   
first activated fourteen thousand years ago on the planet Sagussa.   
I am the controlling element of Project: Avalon, by which   
elements of the Sagussan Fourth Republic could be preserved. For   
almost my entire existence, I was a disembodied sentience entombed   
in a computer aboard the bioroid factory the Niphentaxians later   
located on Phentax Twelve. Through Lum's and Ataru's help, I was   
able to achieve the full control over my life."  
  
Tadahitora introduces herself, then the third woman is   
allowed to approach. "My name's Otako," the bioroid double of the   
ill-fated Hegane priest bows. "I'm a double of the leader of the   
Hegane Sect of the Church of Lum, but unlike my late template, I   
was never under the control of the crystal ball which destroyed   
Phentax Twelve. Along with every Avalonian who lived on Phentax   
Twelve, we now live on a new world the Sagussans set aside for us,   
continuing the work our creators intended for us: to create our   
own race."  
  
"I see," Tei blinks. "I must confess these revelations are   
quite profound. But there will be those who will not believe   
Yedris is who she claims. And they'll try to have her eliminated.   
They already are trying to eliminate her, I must add."  
  
"We understand," Ria nods. "Be assured, Yedris is more   
durable than the Imperialists could suspect. Besides, if you   
allowed the hard-core Imperialists to intimidate you, then you're   
allowing them to win. Our advice is to keep this information   
secret, or when it does come to light, discredit it or downplay   
it."  
  
"Further," Otako smiles, "...the ruling council on New Avalon   
have decided the time has come for our world to extend the hand of   
friendship to our neighbours. Because we are located on the   
frontier between the Galactic Federation and the Seifukusu   
Dominion, we doubt that the Niphentaxians will threaten us. If   
they do, the Dominion will attack. The Federation's leaders know   
this."  
  
"How does that concern us?" Sil wonders.  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be a feather in the Alliance's cap if your   
leaders took the lead in extending diplomatic recognition to New   
Avalon?" Otako hums. "Do it in such a way which enjoys the   
support of your present regime. But if you take the lead, Uru   
would be seen by her allies as taking a stance against the Church   
of Lum. I assume everyone knows of Lum's denunciation of the   
Church some days past. The Niphentaxians will be forced into a   
corner, put under firm control by the Federation...and the people   
who'd get credit for it would be the Democratic Alliance."  
  
Silence falls over the scene as the Alliance's leaders   
consider the proposal. "It would cause quite a shockwave," Tei   
muses. "The Imperialists had no care whatsoever about how the   
Niphentaxians treated the Avalonians. If they don't react,   
people'll notice."  
  
"And they'll lose further support," Yedris hums, then looks   
at Tei. "Sensei, you can handle that, can't you?"  
  
"Of course I can, but what about you?"  
  
The matriarch sighs. "Regardless of how you consider me, I   
am now a liability. I will withdraw from my duties in the   
Plenipotentiary Council. I will continue to financially support   
the Alliance. We will say we're allowing the younger voices a   
greater say. Whatever happens, when the revelations about me   
becomes well-known, the Alliance should be sufficiently separated   
from me to continue with as minimum damage as possible."  
  
"But Mother, what if whoever's attacking you and Sugoi-chan   
tries to play up that you're a bioroid when we meet with Otako's   
people?" Lan asks. "It would be the perfect time and place to   
scuttle the whole works."  
  
"I doubt that will have immediate effect, Lan-chan," Yedris   
smiles. "Besides, whoever found out about this'll have to reveal   
himself to make his accusations all the more credible. When he   
does that, he knows that I'll target him for attacking my child.   
Will he risk it?"  
  
"If he does, we'll have a hot reception waiting for him,"   
Sylia mutters to Tadahitora.  
  
The actress snickers...  
  
* * *  
  
The meeting lasts another hour, then everyone parts. Ria's   
factory ship escorts a party to New Avalon. Others return to Uru.   
Lan and Sil return to Earth. Sylia, Yedris and Sugoi watch from   
the observation gallery. "So it begins in earnest," the matriarch   
hums. "There's no going back."  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Sylia wonders.  
  
"Of course not," Yedris shakes her head, then stares at her   
hands. "These powers your predecessors gave me...they've given me   
a chance to peer into the inner feelings of most Urusians. Many   
of them don't like the current state of affairs. Many of those,   
however, have no idea how to change things. They don't really   
know what they want."  
  
"Lack of knowledge," Sylia hums.  
  
"Lack of education," Sugoi adds. "People on Uru don't get   
any political or social education, even in university."  
  
"Sensei taught me philosophy, but he was actually my   
mathematics teacher," Yedris adds.  
  
"I see," Sylia hums. "Back home, there's an old saying.   
'When fanatics are blind, a thousand innocent people suffer their   
wrath.' This situation could escalate, you know."  
  
"You mean further deny them the ability to perceive their   
surroundings," Yedris muses.  
  
"You already are," Sylia objects. "By forcing them to adhere   
to their worldview, they force it on others. People are already   
suffering. They have no idea what they can do to better their   
situation. Education...truth ...seems to be the only way out for   
you."  
  
"You speak from experience," Yedris hums.  
  
Sylia nods. "On Sagussa prior to the Clone Rights War,   
people fell into two camps. Those who supported the developments   
of Gisan'cha espoused genetic modification when dealing with less   
developed races, the use of clones as spare body parts and the   
eventual separation of people from the planet which gave them   
life. Those who opposed them wanted a restoration of traditional   
ways, freedom of the clones, the destruction of technology which   
didn't benefit one's spirit. By the time of the Clone Rights War,   
people were blinded to what was happening, where their ship was   
taking them. Chances are good that could happen to Uru...if   
you're not careful."  
  
"We'll try," Yedris smiles. "Besides, doesn't democracy mean   
that people must know so they can govern themselves?"  
  
"It does," Sylia admits.  
  
"Well, if you two'll excuse me, I'm going to Earth," Sugoi   
sighs. "I wanted to visit Lan-chan and I haven't had the chance."  
  
"Call Priss when you get down there so she can escort you,"   
Sylia warns as the younger Oni heads off the deck.  
  
"I will," Sugoi waves as she leaves.  
  
Yedris sighs. "She's so precious," she leans against Sylia.   
"You know, if I didn't have a child after my transformation,   
accepting what I am would've been harder."  
  
"I'm as much a bioroid as you are," Sylia stares at Yedris.   
"And I was constructed in the same manner as you...with one   
difference. This is my original body," she points to herself.   
"Healed and re-energized for another round in this existence."  
  
"Do you remember your previous life?"  
  
"Bits and pieces, but I don't allow that to bother me," Sylia   
shakes her head. "I don't consider it important."  
  
They gaze at the other. Without any visible invitation, they   
drift into a kiss. "With you free of your obligations," Sylia   
purrs, "you could come to Sagussa."  
  
"Do you want me to?" Yedris wonders.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What could I do there?"  
  
"Whatever your heart chooses."  
  
"If I do come, I'll need some advice," Yedris admits. "I'd   
have to upgrade my knowledge so I wouldn't be a disruption."  
  
"I could teach you that," Sylia smiles. "At least you could   
make an intelligent choice. I wasn't so lucky when it came time   
for me to choose my occupation."  
  
"You could change it, you know."  
  
"I could, but what about my team? If I leave, who leads   
them?"  
  
Yedris grins. "I'm in the same boat, you know. If I leave,   
what of the Alliance?"  
  
"Guess you're about to find out."  
  
"Guess so," she sighs. "Now...can I learn something else?"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"How passionate can you and I be?"  
  
Sylia makes a face. "Too lame. On Sagussa, the invitation   
for making love is 'do you have a cure for a headache?'"  
  
"Well, do you?" Yedris wonders.  
  
Sylia responds by lifting Yedris into her arms and carrying   
her into the main bedroom...  
  
* * *  
  
"Way to go, Mom," Sugoi contently sighs as she gazes at the   
small star marking Yedris' ship. Standing at a corner near the   
Ginza, the Oni-Avalonian sighs as she turns toward Toranoseishin   
Finances. The bond between mother and daughter was fierce. While   
Yedris and Sugoi did not intrude on the other's thoughts...they   
had learned how to shield themselves in that matter...they did   
keep a wary psychic eye out for the other. And with the Alliance   
now moving to score political points via contact with the   
Avalonians, things could finally go right for a change.  
  
No such luck. "There ya are!!"  
  
Sugoi sees several thugs, a mix of Oni and Seishin, leap out   
from an alley. Whoever was coordinating this was obviously   
through with sneakiness. He was going for results. Her eye marks   
the distance between her and Toranoseishin Finances. Three   
hundred metres. Hopefully someone there will notice. "Get   
away!!!" she flies down the street.  
  
"Get her!!!" the lead thug yells.  
  
The pack lunge after Sugoi...just as a steel pipe smashes   
into the legs of one. He falls with a cry as the others spin to   
face their attacker. Before Sugoi could comprehend what is   
happening, another pack of attackers overcome the first, crippling   
them in seconds. Sugoi gazes intently at her rescuers. One   
detail causes her to blink with considerable disbelief.   
"Niphentaxians!!"  
  
The people gaze on Sugoi. Their leader is a strikingly   
handsome platinum-haired man the height of her brother.   
Recognizing her, he projects a friendly smile, quite unlike the   
fanatic smirk followers of the Church of Lum projected in lieu of   
real emotion. However, the semi-conscious Urusians distract him.   
"Ya's butting in...!" one gasps.  
  
"Get rid of them," he orders.  
  
The others casually draw weapons, aim and fire. Sugoi turns   
away as the Urusians are vapourized, then looks as the   
Niphentaxian man approaches. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Yakui," he offers his hand. "You must be Sugoi."  
  
"Have we...met before?" she hesitantly reaches for his hand.  
  
"Not you and I," he smiles. "But your mother might remember   
my mother. She was the one who pulled your mother out of that   
wreck sixteen years ago and helped...rebuild her."  
  
Sugoi blinks, then warmly shakes his head. "It's a pleasure   
to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," he nods. "Listen, is there some   
place where we can talk? There's something I need to ask.   
Perhaps your mother could help my friends."  
  
"Sure," she nods, waving toward Toranoseishin Finances...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"You want to move to New Avalon?!"  
  
Yakui and his companions nod. With Priss beside her, Sugoi   
meets the Niphentaxians in the cafeteria at Toranoseishin   
Finances. "It's quite simple," Yakui smiles. "Not all of my   
people mindlessly follow Oogi."  
  
"But...how?!" Sugoi wonders. "Everyone believes that   
Niphentaxians are incapable of creating their own society.   
Environmental circumstances made your people develop the ability   
to copy from others."  
  
"True," Yakui nods. "But something happened along the way.   
As we advanced, *institutionalized* replication became the vogue.   
And just like other religions..."  
  
"It's either my way or the highway," Sugoi concludes.  
  
"Right," the Niphentaxian nods. "It's become quite acute   
with the Church of Lum taking hold. No single concept in our   
history has captured the imagination of so many of my people.   
There's the danger. With a lunatic like Oogi in charge, the only   
future facing my people is destruction. Sooner or later,   
someone's going to destroy the church."  
  
"So what does this mean for your people?" the Oni-Avalonian   
wonders.  
  
"With the Avalonians about to open the doors, the chances are   
good that controlled immigration will be permitted," Yakui smiles.   
"We know your friends in the Alliance just had a meet with Otako,   
arranging the contact. What we'd like is for you or your mother   
to put in a kind word for those of us wanting to migrate to New   
Avalon."  
  
"I doubt that'll be possible," Sugoi warns. "Many   
Avalonians, from what Lan-chan's told me, have bad memories of   
your people."  
  
"We can't be enemies forever, you know."  
  
Sugoi nods. Reconciliation was necessary after hostilities,   
lest the conflict between the concerned parties became perpetual.   
"I will mention it to Mother, but after she learned the truth   
about herself, she elected to fade out of the Alliance leadership.   
If we can do something, we will. But if we can't," she holds the   
palms of her hands out.  
  
"Just as long as the word gets put in," Yakui nods, staring   
at Priss. "It won't be long before her people decide to settle   
matters with Oogi...and when that happens, it'll be messy. A lot   
of innocent people're gonna get hurt unless they've got some place   
to seek refuge."  
  
"True," the Yehisrite-born warrior nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Priss and Sugoi walk up to the bedroom suite.   
Gentle snores from the other Pathfinders flutter from their   
private cubicles. "It's never easy," Priss muses as she slips off   
her shoes.  
  
"Not really," Sugoi sits in a chair. "Then again, I do owe   
Yakui-san, both for tonight and sixteen years ago." At Priss'   
questioning stare, she elaborates. "His mother was the one who   
saved my mother."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"I sensed it," Sugoi nods. "He knows what I'm capable of   
doing, yet he came at me without fear or regret. Hard to believe;   
Niphentaxians who are capable of something other than drooling   
over Lum."  
  
"It's surprising for me, too," Priss snorts, throwing off her   
jacket, then slips off her holster and scabbard. "He's right, you   
know. With the way Oogi's going now, the only way to get rid of   
him is to..."  
  
"...get rid of him," Sugoi completes, then sucks in her   
breath.  
  
Priss is immediately at her side. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Whoa!!" Sugoi gasps, feeling her heart. "What's Sylia doing   
to Mom?!"  
  
The Sagussan wryly stares at the Oni. "Why, you pervert!   
Spying on your own mother when she's doing the *tamgh va ragh*?!"  
  
"*Tamgh va*...what?!"  
  
"*Tamgh va ragh,*" Priss supplies. "It's really a ritual   
dance which lovers perform in front of friends to demonstrate   
they're not shy about their choice of mate. These days, we use   
the term as a nickname for sex."  
  
"I see," Sugoi hums.  
  
Priss notices her fluttering gaze. "Kid, you've got to learn   
how to better control yourself," she admits.  
  
"Priss..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you do it with me?"  
  
Silence falls. Priss falters, backing away from Sugoi. "H-  
hey, t-take it e-easy!" she stammers, sinking to her bed. "A-are   
you sure you r-really want to d-do that...?"  
  
Sugoi smiles. "You really are a knight, you know that."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Priss wonders.  
  
"Because you're concerned about my virtue," Sugoi titters.   
"No one's ever been like that with me."  
  
Priss gazes at Sugoi. Until this point, the Pathfinder had   
never concerned herself with seeking a bond-mate. Let the cards   
fall where they may; play the hand you're given. That was Priss'   
view of life and love. And here was a girl offering herself. Of   
course, Priss knew that Sugoi was affected by the bond she   
maintained with her mother. She would have to talk to Sylia. As   
all Sagussans knew well, ignorance breeds disasters. Yet...could   
Sugoi be really interested in her? Or did she understand? Priss   
gulps. She just waltzed into a mind field and she couldn't   
envision a safe escape...save one possibility: Sugoi.  
  
*Why can't love be like shooting people?!* the Pathfinder   
wonders...  
  
* * *  
  
"Another six dead? What's going on?!"  
  
"I don't know, Father," Tayoru shakes his head. The   
patriarch of the Renning House relaxes in his home outside   
Onishuto. It is late in the evening in Tokyo. "They went out to   
locate Sugoi and never returned. We scanned for them, but we had   
to wait until Yedris' ship was out of the area before we could   
scan. No sign of them but there were signs of weapons   
discharges."  
  
Uday sighs. "This is becoming very repetitive, Tayoru. Are   
you sure your previous feelings for that creature are not   
impairing your judgement?"  
  
Tayoru jolts. "Of course not, Father. But...even you must   
admit..."  
  
"Enough!!!" his father slams his hand on a table, causing   
Tayoru to jolt. "If you are incapable of doing this one simple   
task, then I'll get someone else!!! Understand?!!"  
  
"N-no p-problem," Tayoru stammers.  
  
"Good!!" Uday shuts off the monitor...  
  
* * *  
  
...not realizing that their conversation was monitored by   
Yakui and his countrymen, aboard their small scout in lunar orbit.   
"Nice going, old fool," the Niphentaxian snorts. "You just hung   
yourself."  
  
He knew trouble lay between him and his goal of   
reconciliation with the Avalonians. Targeting Yedris' support was   
the obvious solution. After studying the bioroids, he knew they   
were a very closed society. They mistrusted outsiders for   
understandable reasons. Trusting one of their own was automatic.   
And what better way to earn Yedris' trust than to hand the man   
plotting to kill her and her child on a silver platter?  
  
"Keep a tape of this," he tells his friend. "One more   
Imperial takes a fall."  
  
"Right," she laughs as her fingers dance over the controls...  
  
* * *  
  
Morning dawns over Tokyo clear and warm. Yedris' cruiser is   
on night shift. Yedris altered her crews in shift rotation,   
treating the androids as she would an organic crew. They   
appreciated it. Given the advances in programming technology,   
they seemed to work better if they were allowed time to rest.  
  
In her bedroom, Sylia and Yedris relax in the other's   
embrace. The Oni-Avalonian's eyes are open, although she remains   
silent to allow the Sagussan the chance to sleep. Last night had   
been imponderable. Her first sexual experience since Sugoi was   
born, when her powers fully awakened. With her ability to probe   
into people's thoughts, the intimacy of sex frightened her from   
all forms of intimate contact, even with Tan.  
  
However, despite her inexperience, Sylia took a very gradual   
approach to their first time. Here, Sylia had become the   
teacher..."thoughtmistress," she called herself...and Yedris the   
pupil. Sagussan sexuality worked on two levels: physical and   
psionic. Yedris knew the physical part. It was in the realm of   
the psionic where she was the novice.  
  
Sylia started there. Reinforcing one's psi shields to keep   
out unwanted thoughts even with physical contact. That had been   
Yedris' big problem. It proved quite simple to solve. Just   
consciously forge psi barriers at the ends of her nerves. It   
would become autonomic with time. To teach her body the actual   
process, Sylia introduced her to mind-melding, something Yedris   
had never considered doing.  
  
While it wasn't a deep mind-meld...*mavan'shagh,* Sylia   
called it...it was enough to transmit necessary data. Yedris   
obtained a lot more. An overview of Sagussan history, the purpose   
of the Grand Design, their interest in Ataru and Lum. Yedris was   
quite surprised when the revelation of Noa's actions came to her.   
So legends could come true.  
  
After the lesson came play time. Along with the physical   
touching, there was all forms of psychic teasing. Sylia would   
psi-jab Yedris at certain places, causing delicious erotic   
arousal. *Lucky thing I didn't know this before or I might not   
have been able to lead the Democratic Alliance!* Yedris had   
thought as they reached their climax.  
  
The matriarch gazes at Sylia, who now stares concernedly at   
her. "You okay?"  
  
"Still the gallant knight, eh?" Yedris kisses her. "Last   
night was wonderful."  
  
"I do try to please," Sylia purrs.  
  
Yedris reaches for the holovision remote. An image of an   
Intergalactic News Network reporter appears. "...those of you   
joining the newscast at this time, here is an update of our latest   
story. Members of Uru's Democratic Alliance have now made   
unofficial contact with the race of bioroids calling themselves   
the Avalonians."  
  
Yedris screams in joy as a galactic map appears. "New   
Avalon, the bioroids' home planet, is located here," an icon   
appears spinside of Earth, "...in sectors jointly claimed by the   
Seifukusu Dominion and the Republic of Gomiana. Reports state   
that the world they have settled had been terraformed, with cities   
manufactured and ready, prior to their arrival. No one yet has   
any idea as to the people responsible for this development."  
  
The reporter returns. "While officials of the Dominion have   
yet to comment, representatives from the office of President   
Kitsui of Gomiana have stated that the Republic will extend   
diplomatic recognition to the Avalonians as soon as ambassadorial   
contacts can be made. We now switch to Milan Domo, in New   
Avalon's capital city, for the on-scene report. Milan?"  
  
The image transforms to the image of a futuristic city   
reminding Sylia of Sagussa's capital Tere'na City in the years   
before the Clone Rights War. In a public square, leaders of the   
Alliance meet with Otako and her central council. Milan Domo   
appears. "Hi, everyone! Milan Domo here for INN, presently in   
Lyna City, capital of the newly established Republic of Avalon.   
Presently the home of a race of bioroids who escaped slavery   
several months ago, the Avalonians are in the midst of   
negotiations with an Urusian team led by the new president of the   
Plenipotentiary Council of the Democratic Alliance of Uru,   
Professor Tei no Katsunokaminoke-seishin. Professor Tei is with   
me now, along with President Otako, the leader of the Avalonian   
Council of Elderwomen." She turns to Tei and Otako. "Professor,   
what are current developments?"  
  
"First, I must state that I'm not acting in any official   
capacity for the Urusian Union..." Tei iterates, his face bland.  
  
"He looks like he's reciting basic calculus," Yedris   
chuckles.  
  
"...but I have personally assured President Lana that the   
Avalonians did specifically request members of the Alliance to   
negotiate with them," Tei continues. "He's confirmed that he will   
support our actions as long as Urusian interests are not   
threatened."  
  
Milan turns to Otako. "Madame President, any comments?"  
  
"I must state that we have no hostile intentions toward the   
Urusian Union or any Urusian citizen," Otako smiles. "After our   
dark time, we wish to peacefully coexist with our neighbours. Of   
course, our present place of residence could provide a flash point   
between the Federation and the Dominion, which we'll move to   
prevent. I've already spoken to the heads of several Houses of   
the Magate Round and they've responded positively to our offers   
for trade. We have much to offer our neighbours, and as long as   
our interests are respected, we'll always keep the door open."  
  
"Thank you, Madame President, Professor Tei," Milan turns to   
wrap up the report, ending with, "Back to you, Tsugeru-san."  
  
"Thank you, Milan-san," the anchorwoman returns. "We now   
switch to Onishuto, where President Lana is holding a news   
conference."  
  
The image melts to the president's chamber in Onishuto.   
President Lana, an Oni with a regal countenance, as imposing as   
Invader, reads his statement. "I am more than pleased to welcome   
the Avalonians into the family of advanced worlds. After their   
terrible ordeal on Phentax Twelve, enslaved in conditions which   
the civilized galaxy deplored when their plight came to light   
sometime ago, these people, who only desired to obtain control of   
their destiny, can now close that bleak chapter of their history   
and proceed to a new tomorrow. I am also pleased they have turned   
to us to forge the first bridge between themselves and the   
Federation. Please don't consider this an insult to the   
Gomianites or the Tritonians. I've spoken with both King Fuyu and   
President Kitsui and they've assured me they'll grant whatever   
support is required to ease the transition for the Avalonians. We   
must also consider their position vis-a-vis the Dominion. They   
are on a tightrope and it would be grossly imprudent to push them   
in a direction which could lead to disaster..."  
  
The image returns to the anchorwoman. "That was President   
Lana of Uru, welcoming the Avalonians into the galaxy as equal   
members," Tsugeru turns to a commentator. "Well, this is a   
remarkable development. What does this spell for the Democratic   
Alliance, Shi-san?"  
  
"Big points for the Alliance," Shi turns to the audience.   
"Professor Tei and his organizers have struck a gold mine. Uru   
has been in hot water often when it comes to the Niphentaxians and   
the Church of Lum. In one stroke, the Urusian government is able   
to distance themselves from the Niphentaxians. This, along with   
Lum's denunciation of the Church days ago, isolates the   
Niphentaxians from the galaxy at large. While this will allow the   
Urusian government to mend bridges with many planets, it was all   
done thanks to the Democratic Alliance, who will no doubt parlay   
this into support when they launch their referendum drive sometime   
this year."  
  
"But what of Lady Yedris Seq?" Tsugeru wonders. "Isn't she   
still the nominal head of the Alliance's Plenipotentiary Council?"  
  
"That's the shocking news of this event," Shi confirms.   
"Prior to the announcement, Professor Tei announced that Lady   
Yedris has resigned from the chair of the Plenipotentiary Council.   
While no one has been able to confirm this with Lady Yedris, this   
move is said to be a symbolic gesture to the younger leaders of   
the Alliance, urging them to press forward with their movement.   
This also could be a sign that a successor to Lady Yedris...in   
other words, Lum...may have been chosen."  
  
"Lum leading the Alliance?! That would clinch the battle   
right then and there."  
  
"Indeed it would," the commentator nods. "Even if Lum   
doesn't accept the invitation, her active support for the Alliance   
would scuttle any attempts at a counter-revolution from hard-core   
Imperialists as many of their supporters flock to Lum's banner.   
Things will never be the same again on Uru."  
  
"Thank you, Shi-san..."  
  
Sylia turns off the holovision. "No need to watch the news,   
especially since things are proceding as planned," she muses,   
turning to Yedris. "Now, I think my lady deserves a reward for   
her efforts."  
  
Yedris purrs. "Surprise me!"  
  
* * *  
  
However, someone is NOT pleased. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE   
HAPPENED?!?!?!" Uday Renning demands, slamming his fist on the   
table.  
  
His advisors tense. "We're not sure, sir," one shakes his   
head. "This just came out of the blue! We've no idea how the   
Alliance could have come into contact with the Avalonians, much   
less pull this off!!"  
  
"Right now, the Alliance has cleared all diplomatic obstacles   
between us and everyone in the Federation!" another disparagingly   
intones. "They'll probably try to mend fences with the   
Noukiites!! Nothing Tei does over the next while will suffer   
scrutiny...!"  
  
"Tei is not the problem!!" Uday snarls. "Yedris is!!! That   
garbage about her dropping from the Alliance is just that:   
garbage!!"  
  
"Sir, if you believe Yedris is a bioroid, you have to produce   
irrefutable proof!" a third warns. "Even if the proof is there,   
we would then have to bring forth evidence which proves Yedris was   
constructed to be an agent for the Avalonians. How could we do   
that?"  
  
"The suspicion is enough," Uday grumbles.  
  
"Not anymore, sir," the aide shakes his head. "That's how   
far the Alliance has pushed it. The people aren't idiots.   
Ignorant, yes. But thanks to the Alliance, the people no longer   
accept ANYTHING on the basis of faith! Our words will be just ONE   
person's suspicion, not something on which to base opinion."  
  
"If they're told Yedris is a bioroid, they'll want to know   
who did it and why," another adds. "The chances are there the   
Niphentaxians who built that body did it as a...simple act of   
mercy. That the spirit inside the bioroid is really Yedris Seq.   
And if that's the truth, then nothing can come from this. We'll   
be the ones seen as fools."  
  
"If the Alliance knows about this, then they're probably   
prepared to disclose all the information the people would want," a   
third warns. "We raise the flag of alarm and they'd snatch it   
from us! We're sunk!!"  
  
"Not necessarily!" Uday growls. "I think it's time that   
Yedris suffers an accident...a TERMINAL one, this time!!"  
  
"But what about General Yethis...?!"  
  
"What about him?!!" the patriarch of the Renning House   
demands, gazing upon the house sigil hanging behind him. "He   
might wish to restore the Empire, but it will be a Seq-controlled   
Empire!! I've no desire to subvert my House to his! I think it's   
time the Renning House has the chance to effect the necessary   
change to save our people!"  
  
The aides notice the steel in Uday's eyes, then nod. "Of   
course, sir," one bows for them all. The decision had been   
made...  
  
* * *  
  
"To the Alliance," Yedris toasts. "Freedom for Uru and peace   
for the galaxy."  
  
She and Sylia drink. "Congratulations, Yedris," the   
commander smiles. "It was a well-earned victory."  
  
"This is the first step," the matriarch laughs. "Once we've   
got enough support, we'll force a referendum and then, THEN, the   
Union Revolution will finally reach closure."  
  
"For that, you need Lum," Sylia notes.  
  
"Just her support," Yedris muses. "Don't worry. I know how   
you people feel about her freedom of choice."  
  
"That's good," Sylia smiles. "After all, punishing the woman   
I love and care for doesn't particularly thrill me."  
  
The door opens, allowing Sugoi to walk inside with Yakui and   
Priss. "Mom!"  
  
"What is it?" Yedris looks over, then blinks. "Who's your   
friend?"  
  
"This is Yakui," Sugoi waves at him. "His mother's the one   
who pulled you out of the wreck on Phentax Twelve."  
  
Yedris blinks, then rises. "A pleasure," she shakes his   
hand. "How is your mother? I barely remember her."  
  
"She's in jail now," Yakui sighs. "She's always been an   
outspoken critic of what we did to the Avalonians. Even before   
the Church of Lum, that was a taboo subject."  
  
"He's come on behalf of Niphentaxians who don't follow the   
Church of Lum," Sugoi adds.  
  
"I can sense that," Yedris waves him to a chair. "Please   
sit. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Quite simple, really," Yakui admits as everyone relaxes.   
"The people I represent are in ghettos on a dozen planets all   
along the outer rim of the Federation. We need a place to settle   
and await the final fight between the Sagussans and the Church of   
Lum," he nods at Sylia. "The best place is New Avalon."  
  
"I see," Yedris hums. "As you know, I have no official   
duties with the Alliance, if you want them to speak for you..."  
  
"No, ma'am, we want YOU to speak for us," Yakui cuts in.   
"You don't understand. You might think yourself Oni, but you're   
as much an Avalonian as Gloriana or Otako. They will implicitly   
trust you, ma'am. That's why I came to you instead of seeing   
Professor Tei."  
  
"But after your experience with the Avalonians, I doubt even   
I could make them accept you," Yedris warns.  
  
"Yes, you can," he offers his hand.  
  
She blinks, then grasps it, allowing her powers to do their   
work. After a minute, she lets go. "I believe you. And you   
didn't have to offer up Uday Renning to get my support."  
  
"I felt it just," he smiles. "Mother and I always took   
interest in you. You're the fulfillment of what the Avalonians'   
creators intended: a bioroid who is mistress of her destiny, who   
understands what her actions will do to herself and others. The   
Sagussans never saw that until it was too late."  
  
Yedris smiles. "I think it's time Uday learns what it means   
to cross me," she looks at Sylia. "Syl-chan, if I'm not mistaken,   
didn't Ataru order you to eliminate all Imperialist incursions on   
Earth?"  
  
Sylia and Priss grin. "She's quick, isn't she?" the latter   
hums.  
  
"That's what I like so much about her," the former smiles.   
"Where?"  
  
"A small island in the Sagami Sea, with a teashop called   
Hamajaya," Yakui supplies.  
  
The Sagussans blink. "Say, isn't that...?" Priss wonders.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuunosuke's island.  
  
The mound of tree-dotted sand is quiet as the few left in   
Tayoru's strike force prepare. "The Alliance is pulling way   
ahead," he warns the others. "If we don't cut them off soon,   
they'll run right over all the Houses and everything we've worked   
for is ruined. We find those two bioroids and put them down!"  
  
The others grunt agreement. Suddenly, a voice yells out.   
"Tayoru!!!"  
  
He stares outside. Standing there are two people. "You can   
come out!" Yedris barks. "You're surrounded! Surrender now and   
you'll be shown mercy!!"  
  
"They're bluffing," one looks outside. "There's no one   
here!"  
  
"We couldn't get better luck than this!" Tayoru smiles. His   
father would be pleased. Standing, he walks outside the hut, gun   
ready. "Nice to see you," he chuckles fearlessly.  
  
"I said you better drop your weapons," Yedris repeats,   
placing an arm around Sugoi. "You are surrounded."  
  
"I doubt people back home'd be willing to follow machines   
around," he snorts. "Once that gets out, your Alliance is   
finished!"  
  
Yedris and Sugoi gaze at each other. "They are so dumb,   
aren't they?!" the younger Oni-Avalonian muses.  
  
"That they are," the elder smiles. "Oh, I should tell you,"   
she snaps her fingers. "This planet is under the protection of   
the Fifth Republic of Sagussa. They're the successors to the   
people who first created the Avalonians. And their head-of-  
state...Lum's delightful boyfriend...gave his troops an order.   
Would you care to know what it is?"  
  
Tayoru blinks. "Wh-what?"  
  
"All Imperialists are to die."  
  
Automatic weapons fire pours down from the skies! Tayoru   
spins around to see the teashop inundated by particle shot and   
photon grenades. The screams of his troops echo from the flames   
as he spins around, his own weapon levelling on the source of his   
family's troubles. "DIE!!!!"  
  
Sugoi shoves her mother away as three shots slam into her,   
knocking her onto the sand!! Seeing this, Priss' eyes widen, then   
narrow as a guttural scream rises from her lungs. Leaping off her   
hovercycle, she dives on Tayoru, her combat knife leaping from its   
scabbard. The two tumble over each other as the knife rips into   
flesh, dismembering Tayoru before he had a chance to defend   
himself!!  
  
Seeing this, the other Pathfinders dogpile the enraged Priss.   
"Calm down!!!" Nene gasps. "It's alright!!! She's okay!!!"  
  
Roaring unintelligibly, Priss flings them off, hops on her   
machine, then blasts off for Yedris' cruiser! Everyone watches   
her go as Yedris runs to her daughter's side. "Whew!!" Sugoi   
groans as she feels her side. "Lucky thing I was wearing that   
shield belt! I would've been dead for sure!!"  
  
"By the looks of it, Tayoru's father will be dead when Priss   
gets her hands on him!" Sylia stares at the cruiser.  
  
Everyone blinks as the ship disappears in a rainbow of warp   
energies. "Where is she going?!" Yedris spins on Sylia.  
  
"Uru," the Pathfinder lowers her eyes. "In the attack, Priss   
must have forgot that you and Sugoi were protected. When she saw   
Sugoi struck down, she lost control and, as any of us would in   
those circumstances, moved to avenge her mate's 'death!' What's   
worse, she'll keep on seeking to avenge Sugoi's 'death' by   
slaughtering every living Renning, destroying all their property,"   
she breathes in, "...and obliterate them!"  
  
Yedris and Sugoi pale as that dreadful fate becomes known.   
Leaping up, the latter grabs Sylia's arm. "Tell me how to stop   
her!"  
  
Sylia stares at the young Oni. So damn innocent. "There's   
only one way..."  
  
* * *  
  
Uru.  
  
Onishuto is quiet as night falls. At the Renning estate,   
guards mill about, relaxing as they continue their watch. The   
silence is pierced by a black figure as two guards are hacked down   
before they could sense their doom! Priss lands in a combat   
crouch, then charges in. Seconds later, a troop of guards are   
blasted down by sound-suppressed shots from the Pathfinder's   
assault rifle.  
  
The guard hounds spin to confront their masters' attacker,   
then find themselves facing an intimidating monster. Priss glares   
at them, her *mei'na* burning bright with such rage that in the   
eyes of the hounds, she is many times larger than she actually is,   
draped in the fiery form of the windrider whose image she wears on   
her duty jumpsuit. The hounds whimper as they cower away,   
allowing Priss to charge into the estate proper.  
  
Within a minute, two servants are hacked down in the kitchen.   
A meat cleaver rips off a guard's head. Silenced rounds drop   
several more guards in the lower level. Priss quickly locates the   
security control room, hacking off the controller's head before he   
could sound the alarm. Severing the communications lines, she   
sprints to the upper level.  
  
In the meeting room, Uday Renning relaxes with his advisors,   
his baby daughter Shunran in his arms. "It is hard, sometimes,"   
he muses, staring at the sparkling city.  
  
"What is, sir?" an aide inquires.  
  
"It is hard to try to instruct the future matriarch of the   
Renning House her proper place above the lessers when the lessers   
themselves don't respect their own place in the order of things,"   
the patriarch snorts. "Especially when her own mother could not   
respect that order."  
  
The aides shudder. Shunran's mother was diagnosed with   
Hifuto last month, in circumstances clouded in mystery. "We   
should have heard from Lord Tayoru by now..." another aide muses.  
  
As if in response, the door is kicked in, Priss' rifle   
thundering! The aides are mowed down in the first volley, the   
shattering of the glass warning Uday of his impending doom. He   
dives for the floor, shielding his daughter from incoming fire.   
Uday screams as the volley shreds the room! Shunran cries as   
Priss methodically enters, her eyes locked on Uday. "You   
miserable little worm!" the Pathfinder growls as her combat knife   
slides out of its scabbard. "You DARE assault the woman I care   
for?! Prepare to embrace Eternity for what you've done!!"  
  
Staring at the advancing demon, Uday spins around, Shunran   
shielding him from that lethal blade. "Don't!!!" he cries.  
  
Priss roars as the blade sweeps up for the kill...just as   
Sugoi flies through the window, grabbing Shunran from the   
patriarch's hands seconds before the blade tears into flesh!!   
Uday's cry is silenced as Priss spins around, eyes locked on the   
tiny bundle in Sugoi's hands. "Give her to me!"  
  
Sugoi shakes her head, backing away as Priss approaches her,   
all sense of sanity gone from her eyes. "Priss, in Fate's name,   
please!!!" she tries to shift Shunran out of the possible line of   
fire. "Remember who you are!! It's over!!! It's over!!!"  
  
Priss growls as she draws her pistol, eyes never wavering   
from Shunran. The little girl cries as she looks away from the   
fearsome creature. Staring at the child, Sugoi then faces Priss,   
her jaw set in determination.  
  
"PRISS!!!!!!"  
  
All her psi shields drop! Priss gasps as her shields are   
overwhelmed by the power of Sugoi's *mei'na*, her own shields   
dropping in response. The Sagussan staggers as the warmth, the   
purity of the Avalonian's mind caresses her, washing away the heat   
of rage and fury which had exploded from Priss when Tayoru shot   
Sugoi down. "Su-...go-...i...!" Priss gasps as their bond forms,   
then solidifies, never to be torn asunder.  
  
The psychic burst also affects Shunran as she finds herself   
staring at the beautiful icon of light which was once a dark   
monster. Her tiny arms reach out for Priss, a word forming in her   
lips. "Ma-...ma."  
  
Hearing that, Priss rises, her hands reaching for the child.   
Shunran chortles as she sinks into the Pathfinder's embrace.   
Sugoi breathes out in relief as she embraces them both, happy that   
peace has returned to her bond-mate's soul. Priss stares at   
Shunran, gently tracing the baby's forehead and single horn, then   
kisses her. Sugoi smiles, sensing the Pathfinder's intention,   
telepathically transmitting her approval. It was the only just   
solution to this problem.  
  
"Shunran..." she intones the first name, the child's given   
name.  
  
"Aipurisu..." she intones the second name. First child of   
Priss.  
  
"...no Katsunokaminoke-oni," she intones the last name, her   
tribal name.  
  
Shunran chortles in delight, her hands reaching for Priss'   
finger. Sugoi wraps an arm around her. "Let's get out of here."  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, Pathfinder Troop Six and their friends relax in   
Shapiro's. Priss coos as she nurses Shunran, ignoring the stares   
from her troopmates. "Lyna, give her a child to care for and she   
turns from the Terminator Mark Two to Red Riding Hood!" Linna   
gasps.  
  
"'Mark Two?!'" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Lufy is Mark One," Nene warns.  
  
Priss smiles. "Wait until you have your first kid, Linna!   
It'll mellow you out."  
  
"I hope not!" Linna ducks.  
  
The others laugh as Pamanba and Shapiro serve them coffee and   
snacks. Priss stares at Sugoi, who leans against her bond-mate's   
side, gently stroking her cheek. "You okay?" the Pathfinder   
kisses her.  
  
"You scare me, you know that?"  
  
"Believe me, I scare myself sometimes."  
  
"Ahem!!" Yedris coughs.  
  
"What?!" both stare at the matriarch.  
  
"Well, I would've appreciated it if you had asked my   
permission to bond with my daughter, you know," Yedris pouts.  
  
"Oh, really?!" Rei wonders. "Then you need our permission,   
too!"  
  
"What permission?!" Yedris demands.  
  
"Permission to seduce our commanding officer!" Asuka wags her   
finger. "Most of the *daishi'cha* may call Noa *ashi'cha,* but in   
our eyes, Sylia is OUR *ashi'cha!*"  
  
"That's enough, Asuka," Sylia flushes. "Let's take this a   
day at a time, shall we?"  
  
Everyone smiles. "I pray she will enjoy a wonderful future,"   
Sakura gently strokes Shunran's forehead, then sits. "But I've a   
question. What happens now with concern to Shunran-chan's   
relatives?"  
  
"Well, Shunran-chan's mother contracted Hifuto Syndrome under   
strange circumstances," Yedris muses. "I suspect that Uday used   
her to have a child, then disposed of her because she wasn't of   
*proper* Imperial stock. Ironically, Tayoru was born under   
similar circumstances."  
  
Nausea cross everyone's face at the depth of horrors in which   
Shunran was born. "I take it this would be considered normal   
among the old houses?" Mendou queasily stares at Sil.  
  
"Yes," Sil nods. "If a slave was ever caught dallying with   
the lord or lady of the house, death was the automatic punishment.   
If there were children born..." she shudders. "I don't want to   
talk about it."  
  
"Don't," Lan pats her friend's hand.  
  
"I suspect no one will miss Uday," Yedris smiles. "Even my   
brother had little use for him. Good riddance to bad rubbish!"  
  
"Amen!" Pamanba groans. "Well, we can admit this story has a   
happy ending!"  
  
"It's not over yet!" Nene objects.  
  
"Why not?" Megane wonders.  
  
"Sylia and Yedris haven't bonded!!"  
  
Eyes lock on the two in question. They flush, then turn to   
each other. "Well, if you're willing..." Sylia smiles.  
  
"I wouldn't mind..." Yedris sighs. "But I will be busy for   
the next while..."  
  
"COWARD!!!!!!" everyone screams.  
  
"Alright, already!!!" Yedris cries.  
  
Everyone beams. "Pamanba, Shapiro-san, what are you two   
doing?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
People turn to see the two Vosians trying to escape. "After   
what Rei and Asuka did, did you honestly expect us to stick around   
and get our minds fried?!" Shapiro wonders.  
  
"Get back in here!" Koosei drags them back. "When it's a   
normal bond, it's okay!!"  
  
"They aren't normal!!!" Shapiro cries.  
  
Sylia and Yedris gaze at each other, then their hands rise to   
touch the other's face. After a moment of concentration, the   
oaths escape. "Do vanan'cha...marei'cha-Yedris."  
  
"Do vanan'cha...marei'cha-Sylia."  
  
They kiss as everyone cheers. "See," Priss smiles at   
Shunran. "You'll be doing that when you grow up!"  
  
The baby chirrups...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
  
  
  



	48. Nagaiwakai's Story (Story #35)

"Hi. I'm Nyassur. I'm a private eye.  
  
"I was casing downtown Lecashuto one day. Seems some nice lady   
wanted to hire me to protect her grandson from some crazy Oni who   
couldn't learn when to mind her own business. So I sauntered down to   
Unification Square to meet her at a local ale house.  
  
"It was your typical dive; lots of smoke, little fresh air and the   
usual customers. The master nodded at me; I sometimes went and drowned   
my sorrows there, especially in the wake of my losing my first wife. I still   
sometimes woke up screaming for her...even if I don't quite exactly   
remember her. The pain of her going is doing overtime on my soul.  
  
"I see her at the corner of the bar. She was all by herself. Pretty   
easy to recognize, and I don't in an intimate sense. She was dressed in a   
gown native to her homeworld, Earth. 'Kimono,' they called it. A tiger-  
striped cummerbund-something is wrapped around her. Dress don't do spit   
towards her looks.  
  
"But her face...  
  
"She looked up at me. I didn't see her eyes flash as if her powers   
were working, then remembered that she was three-quarters Terran. Classic   
no-track. Then again, so was I. Still, if they did, I'd never get a look at her   
peepers. And they were as brown as the soil she worked. Same with her   
hair, which was down to her hips, even if it was tied off at the back of the   
head.  
  
"Suddenly, it happened.  
  
"Her eyes glowed as she got a good look at me, as shiny gold as the   
star her homeworld orbits. Her breathing nearly stopped as her mind and   
soul accept what happened...and as it happened to me. I felt the sting in my   
eyes as they glow, which would be a grassy sort of green had I been looking   
in a mirror. Everything in my body went crazy as my vision scopes in to   
just her...her...her...  
  
"My body automatically slipped beside her as I took her hand in   
mine. Soft hands...but really strong. Real kid of the earth, this one. I   
wouldn't be living in a city anymore. We stared at each other as the initial   
rush of recognition faded, our minds taking back control of our bodies. But   
it happened; couldn't deny that. This gorgeous doll here was going to be my   
wife.  
  
"'Could you help me, sir?' she wondered.  
  
"What a voice. Purest velvet, like a cat purring. Nice accent. 'I'll   
always be around to help you,' I responded. trying my best to keep my cool   
when my body had other ideas.  
  
"'I know,' she smiled as we kiss..."  
  
* * *  
  
Nyassur's eyes open as a pounding is heard from outside the   
holosuite. "Nyassur!!" a woman demands. "Ram take me, you've been in   
there for two hours!! You done yet?!"  
  
He sits up, realizing that he had fallen asleep at the end of his   
private holosuite time. Right now, all that was left of the surreal world he   
had crafted was a bed, the nude, sleeping form of Nagaiwakai Moroboshi   
beside him. "S-s-sorry!!!" he stammers as he quickly dresses in his normal   
work clothes.  
  
Nagaiwakai stirs, then looks at him. "Over so soon," she sighs.  
  
Nyassur smiles as he leans over to kiss her. "S-s-see you s-s-soon,"   
he promises, then calls out, "End s-s-simulation."  
  
Nagaiwakai and the bed disappear. The image of the Moroboshi   
Clan matriarch gives him a wave before she returns to her basic existence as   
mere programming. Fixing himself up, he heads to the door, pulling out his   
private holo-entertainment chip from the suite's master control before   
opening the door. "It's about time!" the red-haired Zephyrite walks in as she   
loads her chip.  
  
"S-s-sorry," Nyassur fumbles his word as he walks out of the   
holosuite. Looking up, he sees that night has fallen on Jiyuu. His eyes   
quickly locate the bright yellow dot of Sol, Earth's home star. Where *she*   
lived. The woman who kept him sane.  
  
Perhaps one day...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year  
"Nagaiwakai's Story"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-fifth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko   
Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)This is the final story of "The Senior Year." No, this doesn't mean   
that the series is ending, but this is the last story using the UY-TSY title   
(obsolete since everyone's graduated from high school). Starting next story,   
the title will change to "Urusei Yatsura - Endings and Beginnings" (UY-  
E&B).  
  
2)Like Grisur, I was going to introduce Nyassur sometime in the   
latter half of "Urusei Yatsura Twenty Years Later." However, with plot   
changes and revisions come new ideas, including the one for this story.   
After all, UY20YL at the time of this writing has 148 story ideas and six   
specials already sketched out, with about half in script format.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"You finally told them off, eh?!" Lan laughs. "Good for you!"  
  
Lum nods as they have tea. It was a day after everyone returned   
from Reiner's Five. Despite the problems at the start, which led to the Oni   
publicly denouncing the Church of Lum, it had been a wonderful time. Noa   
and Honey were in Oshika with Ataru. Nassur and Benten had returned to   
Home Base. Mie and Makoto, along with Lufy and Catty, were in the   
Seikou home. The other members of the "Hasei'cha's" crew were on   
Sagussa getting their ship ready. Pathfinder Troop Six were patrolling   
Tomobiki just in case, although something had happened on that front.   
"Well, I decided I'd had enough of that lot," Lum looks outside. "Besides,   
considering that Oogi was willing to let Reiko-chan die just because she was   
Darling's daughter really got to me. It was time that jerk got taught a lesson   
he won't soon forget."  
  
"Don't bet on that, Lum-chan," Lan looks sympathetic. "They went   
into a period of mourning, then someone said it was Darling's fault, as usual.   
Back to square one."  
  
Lum moans. In other words, the Church of Lum was still united in   
their madcap worship of her. "Then they just signed their death warrants,"   
she sighs. "The Sagussans won't leave them alone long enough to give them   
the chance to try anything against Darling."  
  
"I'll be happy to see that," the Seishin snickers. "The Church of   
Lum, smashed by the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager and the Chosen One,   
who happens to be the Great Lum-sama's Beloved Darling! Poetic, if you   
ask me!"  
  
The Oni stares at her friend. "You don't seem so willing to spread   
that news around."  
  
"Hey, there are times I still find myself hating you, but even I'm not   
crazy to go up against the likes of Priss or Lufy!" Lan notes. "Besides, if   
Darling does become the Chosen One, there's no way Yethis'd be able to   
touch this world, not to mention everyone. Rei-chan's home is totally safe   
and sound!"  
  
Lum smirks. "Mercenary!"  
  
"It's called 'survival!'" Lan sticks her tongue out. "Oh, speak of   
which, Lady Yedris came by to talk to me. The Alliance is dead serious on   
the idea of you becoming Empress."  
  
"Right job, wrong planet," Lum comments.  
  
"Whatever. The craziest thing happened. Sylia's bonded to Lady   
Yedris!!"  
  
"What?!!" Lum gasps. "Sylia?! With Rei's mom?! How did that   
happen?!"  
  
Lan shakes her head. "It just did!"  
  
Both women laugh. Lum felt so much at ease. Despite Lan's wild   
mood-shifts, it seems that her friend had accepted her lot in life. Then   
again, her own future was intact. With Yethis now in the doghouse, the   
chances of Rei's transfer to another frontier patrol group were becoming   
very slim.  
  
And with Yethis in disgrace, the whole Imperialist cause lost its   
most influential member on the Tribal Council. With him out of the way,   
Yedris could press the Alliance's agenda, which, if Sil's numbers were right,   
would pass with an overwhelming majority once President Lana called a   
referendum. And with that out of the way, Lum could look forward to a   
quiet trip to Sagussa with Ataru and Reiko, where they would help the   
*daishi'cha* get to work on Stage Two of the Grand Design. A lot was still   
ahead, but since she was together with Ataru full-time, Lum had no   
complaints.  
  
The door slams open. "***LUM!!!!!!***"  
  
Both Urusians spin around to see a familiar-looking figure in a   
white kimono standing at the door. "Grandma!!" Lum gasps.  
  
The look on Nagaiwakai's face, if it could kill, would have ended   
the matriarch's problems right there. Mixed with flushed cheeks...not to   
mention a drawn katana...Lum deduces she isn't there for a social call.   
"So..." Nagaiwakai snarls. "You tried to drag Ataru-chan to the chapel   
again, didn't you?!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Lan snarls as she storms up to the matriarch. "I don't give   
a damn if you ARE a Righteous Gentile, that doesn't give you the right to   
barge into my house!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai contemptuously glares at Lan. "Get out of my way!"   
her voice drops to a demonic hiss as her katana threateningly swings   
towards the latter's throat.  
  
Lan shudders, finding herself faltering. Even drunk, Nagaiwakai   
seemed in control. And she was a demon with that katana. Nagaiwakai then   
turns on Lum. "I have had it with you and your attempts at enslaving Ataru-  
chan!" she begins a methodical approach to the Oni. "You tried it for two   
years, keeping him away from me and living his own life, then after he   
punished you for it, you STILL try to chain him down!! And if you think   
you're going to get away with it anymore, think again!!!"  
  
Lum leaps into the air to avoid the katana as Nagaiwakai lunges.   
"Grandma, stop it!!!" the Oni pleads as she rises to a point beyond where the   
tip of that deadly blade could reach. "Will you finally get it through your   
head that Darling loves me?!"  
  
"Then he's going to love a corpse!!!" Nagaiwakai's hands flash into   
her sleeves.  
  
Lum yelps as a storm of shuriken streak at her, dodging the deadly   
missiles barely in time. "Don't make me do this!!" she warns as her body   
comes alive with her powers.  
  
"Lum, are you crazy?!!" Lan screams.  
  
Nagaiwakai lunges at the Seishin teen, grabbing her by an arm and   
flinging her at Lum. The Oni cuts her powers out as she grabs her friend,   
then drops down as another storm of shuriken rip her way. "I warned   
you!!!" Lum cuts loose with a blast.  
  
Nagaiwakai is belted by the lightning, flying backwards to crash   
into Lan's sofa, knocking it over! Lum quickly leaps over to see if the   
matriarch is alright. "Grandma!!!"  
  
Lum relaxes on seeing Nagaiwakai passed out, barely scarred by   
the Oni's lightning. Lan runs up to stare at her, shuddering. "You just might   
have killed yourself, Lum!"  
  
"Not if Darling has something to say about it," Lum sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"***GRANDMA DID WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
Ataru stares at Lum after she had told him about the incident. Both   
stand with Noa and Honey in the living room of their home. "She stormed   
in when Lan and I were having tea and tried to take my head off!!" Lum   
sniffs back tears. "Darling, even if she was drunk, I had to zap her if I didn't   
want to wind up a head shorter!! What was I supposed to do?!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Ataru embraces her. "That's alright! You did the   
right thing!! No one can blame you for that!"  
  
"B-but, wh-what if sh-she tries to get me kicked off the planet...or   
tries to get the Inquisition after me...?!" Lum sniffs.  
  
Ataru moans. Unlike Oogi, who was just an idiot; or Yethis, who   
was curtailed by his own need for secrecy; Nagaiwakai wasn't an easy   
person to deter. With her connections spanning all the way to Zephyrus, she   
was Lum's worst enemy. All of Ataru's efforts in getting his grandmother to   
accept the Oni had failed. If only April came sooner. Once he became   
eighteen, he was free of her and free to marry Lum without interference.   
Unfortunately, Nagaiwakai knew that, too.  
  
"She won't!" Ataru sighs. "We're going up to Rishiri-tou to settle   
this mess. Noa, call Lufy and get her and Catty up here...just in case things   
get TOO out of hand."  
  
"Right," Noa turns to the telephone.  
  
"Um...Darling," Lum bites her lip.  
  
"What is it?" he looks at her.  
  
"Would you mind if your parents came?"  
  
* * *  
  
*Mom's aged!!* Ataru blinks.  
  
While Muchi seemed in good enough shape, smiling at Ataru,   
Kinshou just stares at him. Grey was creeping into her brown hair even   
though she hadn't passed forty. Everyone was in the reception room of   
Nagaiwakai's mansion. Komeru had refused to come with his nephew and   
future niece-in-law, not wanting to try to arbitrate an argument between his   
mother and other in-laws. Nokoko had refused to come up, as did Atako;   
both had their own lives and weren't interested in having them called into   
question by any of their relatives. However, with Lufy present, Ataru hoped   
things wouldn't turn totally insane. "Lyna's Soul, how long does it take for   
that *kimei'ne* to get over a drinking binge?!" Lufy growls.  
  
Kinshou snickers. *Must be picking up some Sagussan profanity   
from Priss,* Ataru muses as he looks at his father. Muchi, much to his   
surprise, wasn't reading his paper. "So how's work been?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"It's been okay," Muchi sighs.  
  
"He's talking to us," Kinshou mutters. "After all this time, he's   
actually stooping himself low enough to speak to us!"  
  
"Mrs. Moroboshi!!!" Lum snaps. "You're here to settle this, not   
start a fight!!"  
  
"She's right, you know," Muchi sighs.  
  
"Oh?!!" Kinshou snaps. "And you're saying what that cow did was   
right, too?!!"  
  
"Of course not!!" Muchi glares. "If you'd shown a little more love   
to Ataru, we wouldn't be living in an empty house now!"  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I was you!!" Kinshou snarls. "What were   
**you** doing when he needed some parental love?!!"  
  
"***HEY!!!!!!***" Lufy's voice booms.  
  
Both fearfully face the pilot as she stands in front of Lum, arms   
crossed. "You're here to settle this whole mess, not just with Ataru, but with   
your mother!! Stow it!!!"  
  
A butler then comes out. "I am forced to announce that the   
Mistress is still detained on business," he bows to the guests.  
  
He departs. Ataru moans, slapping his head. Either Nagaiwakai   
was afraid to confront him in Lum's presence or thought so low of the Oni   
that she wouldn't want to see Ataru "embarrassed" by meeting with his   
grandmother alongside Lum. Then, the words "on business" come to him.   
Was she...?  
  
"Hey, Noa!" he looks over.  
  
"I saw to it that all transmissions from here to Zephyrus or any of   
its colonies was jammed before we came up," she smiles.  
  
"Good!!" Ataru sighs. No sense trying to give Nagaiwakai the   
chance to call in the Inquisition before they could settle this.  
  
Lum stares at her boyfriend. Through their bond, she could sense   
his dread. He dearly loved Nagaiwakai, but presently was being asked to   
choose between his grandmother and her. She never wanted their   
relationship to result in his having to pull away from his family...or worse,   
being asked to choose which part of his family he would remained attached   
to. Accept his grandmother and deny his parents...or reject his grandmother   
and accept his parents. The way Kinshou and Nagaiwakai loathed the other   
these days, it might come to that. There seemed no way out.  
  
Noa's hand gently touches her shoulder as she projects a smile at   
the Oni. Lum smiles at her bond-mate, then leans against Ataru's side.   
Kinshou stares quizzically at this. She knew now how much Noa loved   
Lum. She also knew about the time Noa had bonded Lum to Ataru; Ten-  
chan told her. Quite innocent then, but perhaps Fate had lent a hand. It was   
obvious these people meant Ataru no harm; look what they did when that   
maniac Oogi tried to invade two weeks ago, all at Ataru's request? Now, if   
he would only think of coming home after his sojourn away.  
  
"How long?!" Lufy grumbles.  
  
Catty checks. "Thirty-one minutes."  
  
Sighing, the pilot stands, pulling up her photon shotgun. "Thirty-  
one minutes too long!!" she loads two rounds into the firing beds, takes aim   
at a wall, then fires!  
  
The explosions tear a passageway right to Nagaiwakai's reading   
room, where she normally received guests. Everyone stares at Lufy. "Let's   
go!!" she notions them to follow her.  
  
The pilot walks towards the reading room, everyone falling behind   
her. Arriving, Lufy stares around, her battle senses already on the hunt for   
Nagaiwakai's personal bodyguards. "If any of you little twerps are hanging   
about this place trying to piss me off, show yourselves now so I can get   
some exercise!!"  
  
A foregone conclusion later, Lufy drops the last Kuromoroboshi   
into a dazed pile near the front door. "Thanks, Lufy," Ataru sighs as   
everyone walks into the reading room.  
  
"If you do not mind, I have a headache," Nagaiwakai sighs as she   
presses a cold compress against her forehead.  
  
Catty walks over, scanner in hand. "Just a hangover," she slaps a   
painkiller tablet in the matriarch's hand.  
  
"Who's going to pay for that?"  
  
A small bag of coins lands in her lap. "That's what you get for   
making us wait too long!" Lufy snarls.  
  
"That's enough," Ataru glares at his grandmother. "Look, I don't   
know what you were trying to do, but I hope you realize you could've   
provoked a war if Lum was hurt!"  
  
"I only regret that I didn't actually kill the little beast!" Nagaiwakai   
hisses.  
  
"Hey!!" Lum flies up beside Ataru, fangs out. "I don't have to take   
that from you!! If you can't accept that Darling and I love each other and   
want to live together for the rest of our lives, that's tough!! We don't put up   
to anyone's interference from Tomobiki, we certainly don't from Oogi and   
we're NOT going to put up to YOUR interference!!!"  
  
"'Love?!!'" Nagaiwakai bolts to her feet, glaring at Lum. "You call   
what you've been trying to do to Ataru-chan 'love?!!'"  
  
"That's what it is!!" Lum snaps. "Maybe I didn't know how to love   
Darling a year ago, but that's changed!! I've learned my lesson!! When are   
you going to learn yours?!!"  
  
"How dare you...?!" Nagaiwakai's hand bolts for her katana.  
  
Lufy appears. "SIDDOWN!!!!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai falls back, stunned by the Sagussan's unholy speed.   
Just as quickly, Lufy is back in her chair. "Look, Grandma, if you don't like   
Lum, that's too bad!" Ataru sighs. "Because I DO love Lum and I know   
deep in my heart that she loves me! And I'm going to marry her WITH or   
WITHOUT your blessings!!"  
  
"Are you sure, Ataru-chan?!" Nagaiwakai stares at him. "Are you   
really sure that what she expresses is love?! After two years of dictating   
your life without a single care for your own feelings, do you really expect   
me to accept that she is actually capable of love?! She isn't! She can't take   
the fact that you won't bow to her every whim and desire anymore, that   
you're so powerful that she has no choice but to agree to everything you do!!   
This whole business on Reiner's Five proves it! She was willing to let your   
poor daughter die at the drop of a hat because a group of bomb victims   
wanted some justice for the deaths of their loved ones!!"  
  
"Who told you that?!" he snarls. "Reiko-chan was in no danger!   
She *volunteered* to be a hostage with Lum so Oogi could be dragged out   
in the open and done away with!"  
  
"And what about that creature?!" Nagaiwakai demands. "Try as   
you might, he will NEVER leave you alone as long as you're with her!!" she   
points at Lum. "Do you think your little object lesson deterred him?! Do   
you think Lum's words marking her disapproval at that pathetic church   
deterred him?! You watch!! He's going to muster another fleet to try to   
come after you again and again...and the next time, he just might succeed!"  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it," Lufy snarls.  
  
"And need we mention what's going on Uru!!" Nagaiwakai glares   
at Lum. "I know all about Yethis and what he'd do to my grandson were he   
given the chance! If you think you're going to dangle Ataru-chan in the path   
of danger just to impress him by coming to his rescue when trouble looms,   
think again!!"  
  
"What makes you think I'd do that to Darling?!!" Lum demands.  
  
"Oh?!" Nagaiwakai snaps. "If you really did love Ataru-chan, you   
would've told him right off the bat why your people came to this planet.   
You would've told him about that little clause in your agreement which   
could've cost him his life if Yethis had his way! You would've been more   
honest with him, more trusting of him, accepting his views and desires!!   
Have you ever accepted them?!! No!!! You just acted as if he was your   
slave and blithely carried on, ignoring all the pain and misery you forced on   
him!!!"  
  
Lum sighs. "You're right. I admit that I should've been more   
giving to Darling. I had no excuse for what I did to him at times. But I did   
it because I knew I wanted him. I wanted to marry him, to have his children,   
to live with him for the rest of his life. I never wanted anyone to try to take   
that from me. That will always be the biggest regret of my life. And I   
HAVE apologized to him, both in word and deed! And he's accepted it!   
The second biggest regret is that I've never been able to get you to go along   
with it!! At least there, Darling's parents have agreed!"  
  
"You don't have to, Lum," Ataru sighs.  
  
Nagaiwakai stares at him. "Ataru-chan...?"  
  
"Grandma, WHEN?!?!" Ataru spins on her. "When are you going   
to let me live my own life?!! I came to you six months ago looking for   
support when I desperately needed it!!! You were my last hope back then,   
when I felt that the whole world was against me, even Lum!!! And believe   
me, I am most appreciative that you did step in!!! But when will you finally   
let me make my own decisions?!!"  
  
"I've always been willing to let you make your own decisions!"   
Nagaiwakai snaps. "But mark my words, Ataru-chan: any decision which   
makes you cave in to this creature's demands is NOT what I'd call wise! She   
will destroy you; of that, I'm certain!!"  
  
Kinshou snorts. "She's never been able to trust you when she hasn't   
had a hand in your life! She was that way with her sons, and she'll be that   
way with you!!"  
  
"Don't you start, Kinshou!!!" Nagaiwakai points at her. "Your   
record with your son hasn't been the least bit stellar, not to mention what   
you did with your daughter!!"  
  
"Alright!!!" Kinshou bolts to her feet. "I admit that I did treat   
Ataru and Nokoko badly!! Just because neither were Kaeru-chan gave me   
no excuse!! But I've always wanted the best for him! And Lum's the best   
thing that's EVER happened to him, not to mention these people!!" she   
points at the Sagussans. "But I can certainly say that the girl YOU found for   
him didn't pan out so well!"  
  
Nagaiwakai's eyes flare. "Windy-chan would've been a thousand   
times more acceptable than her!! At least she didn't come with all those   
wonderful strings attached!!"  
  
"Yes, I do have strings attached!" Lum snaps. "And I don't want   
them! What would've happened if the whole thing with Windy went   
through? You would've never seen a grandchild born of Darling until late   
next century the way the Zephyrites are! I'm glad that Noa and her friends   
stepped in when they did!"  
  
"What?!!" Nagaiwakai angrily spins on Noa. "Is this true?!!"  
  
"Is it?!!" Kinshou looks ecstatic.  
  
"It is," Noa remains calm. "I went to Zephyrus, told them what was   
going on, and the Cabal of Archbishops were more than happy to pass the   
annulment. Ataru's and Windy's love was in the past. They knew it and   
knew it would have been years, if ever, before they rediscoverd it. Also,   
Ataru DOES love Lum, as she does him. I would've picked it up through   
our own bond if she had other ideas! She's never acted against the spirit of   
her desire, doesn't act it now and will never act it in the future. When I   
realized that, I then acted in my bond-mate's best interest! Anyone from my   
world would've done that!!"  
  
"And that's another thing I'm a little concerned about!" Nagaiwakai   
snarls. "You and your willingness to ignore your own Non-Interference   
Directive!! I told you to undo this bond between them! Why haven't you?!"  
  
"Because I refuse to do it, and I can't do it anyway!" Noa glares.   
"And why haven't YOU been more appreciative of what that bond did?! If it   
wasn't for that, Ataru would've been lost to the *saikoo jinseijitsu* years   
ago!! We've been over this before! I think the real reason you don't care   
about us is because we're the one race you can't scare with your powers as a   
Righteous Gentile!!"  
  
"You mean there are people in this galaxy who aren't scared of the   
Zephyrites?!" Kinshou blinks. "Will miracles ever cease?!"  
  
"We don't let those half-lives try to influence us even if they are   
descendants of the Fourth Republic!" Honey winks. "Never have, never   
will! I thank Lyna the planners of the Grand Design never sent the Gatherer   
out that way! I doubt Sagussa could take the strain of another Clone Rights   
War!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai shudders, then turns to Ataru. "Don't you see?" she   
wonders. "All these people...Lum, your parents, your friends, Noa's   
people...are trying to manipulate you, Ataru-chan! Everyone in your life to   
one extent or another has tried to manipulate you to press their own agenda   
without an ounce of concern as to what you might desire or care for! Why   
won't you see that?!"  
  
"Why can't you see that they love me and let it go at that?!" Ataru   
retaliates. "When I realized that I did love Lum...and this was a month after   
she arrived...all I cared about from that time on was to make her accept me   
the way I was and make sure she stayed with me! I've always regretted not   
having enough courage to stand up to her then! It would've saved us a load   
of headaches! But I didn't and that's the worst regret of my life!"  
  
"Darling..." Lum stares at him, blushing.  
  
"And if you can't accept that I do love Lum and that I want to be   
with her, then fine!!" Ataru's voice picks up. "At least her parents accept   
that I do love her and that my intentions with her are honourable! As for   
Noa and her people, they're intentions with me have ALWAYS been   
honourable given their circumstances!! And that is all I care about now!! If   
you can't accept that, I can't help you! And if you so much as even THINK   
of trying to break us apart, then I'm never going to speak to you as long as I   
live!!!"  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum gasps, horrified that Ataru would have come to   
*that* decision.  
  
Ataru's parents stare in shock at their son. The Sagussans remain   
quiet. Nagaiwakai jolts, then looks away, trying her best to keep her   
dignity. "So...you're going to leave me, too!" she sniffs. "Just use me, then   
leave me without respecting my wishes! Is that all you ever saw me as?! A   
tool to press your own ends?! Fine, then! Go! Wreck the rest of your life!   
See if I care! But don't you dare come running back to me if you ever get   
into trouble because of this creature!!"  
  
"I wouldn't want it anyway!" Ataru snaps as he storms away.  
  
"Darling, wait!!" Lum flies after him.  
  
Everyone else follows the Oni out of the room. Nagaiwakai   
remains in place, then shudders as tears explode. With a pained wail, she   
drops to her knees. "Ataru-chan!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoo!!!" Nokoko whistles as she hears the story sometime later   
in the Tiger Cub Cafe. "Ataru-chan said THAT to her?!!"  
  
Lum sadly nods. "I never wanted this to happen, Nokoko-chan,"   
she sniffs back her tears. "I wanted everyone to be happy that Darling and I   
love each other and wanted to get married...but I never wanted him to turn   
his back on his family just to marry me!!"  
  
"But if you try to get Ataru-chan back with his family, you'll break   
his heart and yours," Nokoko sighs. "Grandma's unyielding when she makes   
her mind up. And unlike other people, she won't be bullied. She'd rather   
die than admit a mistake...and with the power at her command, she'll make   
sure you and all you care for are destroyed, too!"  
  
"I know," Lum nods. "But I don't want to match her force with   
force. Even with the Sagussans, that won't do anything. I tried it at the   
Second Tag Race, but Darling never bent even with Earth's fate on the line.   
When it comes to dealing with any part of your family, Nokoko-chan,   
stubbornness is a problem."  
  
"Yours, too," Nokoko comments.  
  
"That's true," the Oni blushes. "Still, we've got to find some way to   
get Darling and Grandma back together again. It's not right that he doesn't   
have a family to turn back to...and even if your mother admitted her   
mistakes with you and Darling, I doubt he will turn back to them anytime   
soon."  
  
"True."  
  
Mal arrives at that time. "Oh, Beloved," she smiles on seeing her   
life-mate. "Did you know that your mother is at the house?"  
  
"Eh?!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"She's not trying to start a fight with Ataru-chan, is she?!" Nokoko   
stands.  
  
"I did not sense any determination in drawing him back to   
Tomobiki," Mal muses.  
  
"Just in case, I better go look in on this," Nokoko sighs. "I'll be   
back!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You use heat-pipes?!" Kinshou wonders as she feels the heat in   
the dining room.  
  
"Yeah," Ataru nods, kneeling beside her. "Don't you remember the   
time Kotatsuneko first came to the house and parked a kotatsu right on the   
stairs and I couldn't pass no matter how hard I tried because he was afraid   
that I'd take the kotatsu away?"  
  
"Oh, that was a headache," his mother moans as they head toward   
the bedrooms. This is the first time Kinshou has spent time in Ataru's home,   
having briefly visited once when Lum and Ataru had found themselves sent   
back in time with Nassur. Staring at the beautiful decor, she looks at him.   
"You decided on all of this? The wallpaper, the furniture, the rugs,   
everything?"  
  
"Lum had a hand in it, as did Nokoko-chan," Ataru confirms as   
they look into the nursery, now being prepared for Nokoko's and Mal's   
daughter. "The house design was my idea all the way, with a little of   
Uncle's help, especially when we learned that Nokoko-chan had come back   
and wanted to live with me."  
  
Kinshou turns to see the photograph of the Moroboshi children and   
their lovers taken on Nagussa shortly after the New Year. Seeing Kaeru   
with Naromo, Tadomo in the latter's lap, she gasps as she takes the picture   
off the wall, staring closely at it and the son she had lost fifteen years before.   
"How is he?"  
  
"He's pretty okay, or so I gathered when I was on Nagussa," he   
comments, then points. "That's Naromo and Tadomo."  
  
"So I'm already a grandmother," she sighs, returning the picture to   
the wall. "Does he think about us?"  
  
"Not really, I'm afraid," he shakes his head. "Don't forget, Kouhae   
and Raikue are his parents now. He has them to turn to. And Nagussa is far   
away from here, so he can't really come back every time he wants to see us.   
Sentimentality is an emotion and the Nagussans are just now discovering   
how to use their emotions more often than before they learned they were   
organic. In a sense, they're no different than the Sagussans."  
  
"Such a pity," she muses. "Raised by two women, even if that is   
'normal' on that world. What type of family is that, I wonder. And how   
could Atako's and Shinoko's children, or Nokoko's and Mal's, enjoy a   
normal life, be accepted by society at large, if they aren't seen as having   
normal parents?!"  
  
"Mom, what IS 'normal' these days?!"  
  
Kinshou gasps, staring at her son. "Ataru..." she exhales, then with   
a cry, embraces him. "Oh, Ataru!!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he looks concerned.  
  
"It's been five months, even more, since you called me 'Mom,'" she   
wipes her eyes. "That hurt so much, you just walking out on us like that!   
Of all the things I could have conceived of you doing back then, that was   
something I never dreamt possible!"  
  
"Do you think I can just forgive and forget?" he wonders. "Do you   
think I can feel happy back there again? It's not just you or Dad, Mom! It's   
everyone. They did some really bad things to me...and I turned around and   
blasted them back, heaping things ten-fold on them! Even if I did go   
back...and I really don't want to return right now...could I ever be accepted   
down there?! Deep down, I can't conceive of that ever happening!"  
  
"How could you know unless you try?" she retorts. "Ataru, I could   
never apologize for the things I did and didn't do to you! Your father   
couldn't. Your friends couldn't. Even Lum couldn't. And none of us have   
the right to demand you just forget what happened. No one has the right to   
demand that of anyone."  
  
"Maybe," he sighs. "But right now, my first priority is being with   
Lum and raising Reiko-chan. And I still find it so difficult to trust anyone in   
Tomobiki, especially now that my child has to be factored in. This is Reiko-  
chan's home most of all. She wouldn't understand it if we packed up and   
went back to a place she doesn't know, nor liked. And what about Nokoko-  
chan and Mal-chan and their friends?! Don't they matter?!"  
  
"Of course," she nods. "But I wish there was some way for all of   
us to be together."  
  
"Maybe in a perfect world," he shrugs. "But we don't live in a   
perfect world, Mom. The only perfect world we'll ever know is the one in   
the next life. Life is never perfect."  
  
She blinks in surprise. "I never thought you'd ever delve into   
anything akin to Zen. Cherry would be quite surprised."  
  
"Well, since I've been with Noa and her friends, I've learned pretty   
quick that nothing is ever perfect," he shrugs.  
  
"So strange," she chuckles. "For Lum's dream to come true, yours   
had to come true."  
  
"Who says our dreams came true?" he wonders. "Dreams are   
perfect wishes. My paradise isn't the least bit perfect, not if you knew the   
half of what I've got to do."  
  
"Maybe I should spend time talking with people like Sylia-san,"   
she hums. "I just hope you won't regret going there, Ataru. You've been   
hurt way too often by strangers just popping up at your front door."  
  
"Who says Noa's a stranger? Besides, if you had the chance to help   
create a society, what would you do? Help out or walk away?"  
  
"I...don't know," she admits. "And I for one am glad that I don't   
have to make that decision. But...it doesn't mean that I'm not sympathetic to   
your doubts and insecurities. It's like raising children. Compromises always   
have to be made. You know that now that you've adopted Reiko-chan."  
  
"That's more true than you'd ever think."  
  
* * *  
  
A while later, Kinshou steps out of the house to see Nokoko   
standing there. "Hi, Mom," the latter attempts a smile.  
  
Staring at this wonderfully mature young woman, the one she hurt   
the most in the wake of Kaeru's disappearance, the former looks down   
ashamedly. "Hello, Nokoko."  
  
An awkward silence follows, then Nokoko shrugs. "Want some   
coffee? The girls're good at making a lot of popular blends."  
  
"I...sure," Kinshou nods.  
  
The two head off, Nokoko reaching over to gently grasp her   
mother's hand. Ataru watches them, then sighs, returning to his room. On   
the roof, staying as quiet as possible, Lum smiles as she sees mother and   
daughter struggling to reforge their kinship. Maybe there was hope.   
But...what of Nagaiwakai?  
  
Lum's smile slips as the argument earlier that day return to her. It   
was wonderful that Ataru was trying at least to reforge some link with his   
parents...but once again, he was being asked to choose between his parents   
and his grandmother. That was not right even if Kinshou and Nagaiwakai   
despised the other. Her family was whole and complete. Ataru's should be   
as well. Unless...?  
  
What did Nagaiwakai say?  
  
"So...you're going to leave me, too!"  
  
What did Nagaiwakai mean? It was natural, expected, that all   
children would leave their parents. Komeru left and became a very rich   
archaeologist and financier. Muchi left, married Kinshou, gave birth to   
three wonderful children and happily worked as a salaryman. Both earning   
their own living, both no longer needing to be dependent on their mother.   
The way it should be.  
  
And the kids? Kaeru served in the Nagussan Defence Force, was   
married to Naromo and raising Tadomo. Nokoko and Mal ran the Tiger   
Cub and were expecting a daughter. Atako and Shinoko, even if both were   
bioroids and technically adopted parts of the family, worked on Sado and as   
models in Niigata, had adopted Junko and were also expecting their own   
child. And Ataru and Lum were preparing for college and raising Reiko.   
The right path for all of them given their circumstances. So why was   
Nagaiwakai upset?  
  
Lum frowns. She somehow knew that if she could learn that   
answer, then possibly, Ataru's family could finally mend its broken fences   
and be whole once again...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Nyassur!!" a female voice barks.  
  
He blinks. "You wanted t-t-to s-s-see m-m-me, F-firehair?" he   
stammers, straightening from spreading hay to the cows.  
  
"The supervisor wants to see you," she walks up. She is the same   
red-haired Zephyrite who interrupted Nyassur's time in the holosuite. A   
sympathetic look then crosses her face. "He sounded pretty urgent, Nyatsu-  
chan. I hope things are okay."  
  
"I h-h-hope s-s-so, t-t-too," he nods.  
  
"Tell me about it later!" she coos.  
  
Nyassur jerks. Could Firehair Sunflower not understand that he   
wasn't interested in her? He hadn't recognized her; wasn't even sure if he   
was capable of recognition. Besides, the Zephyrite rule of not marrying   
until you were a hundred years old really dampened one's outlook on family   
life. How Firehair's people did it, Nyassur did NOT know. He wished she,   
not to mention all the other under-eligible women on Jiyuu, would stop   
teasing him. *She* would never do such things. *She* was forthright and   
honest. That is what made Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, Nyassur's employer, so   
attractive. Walking into the supervisor's office, he calls out, "You wanted t-  
t-to s-s-see m-m-me, s-s-sir?"  
  
"Sir down, Nyassur-san," the supervisor sighs as he rubs his bald   
head. Lighteye Firestorm was well past five hundred, elderly for his race,   
but still bore himself with military precision; he had served for several   
centuries in the Navy before offering his services to Nagaiwakai as chief of   
operations for her Jiyuu farm. "I've some news for you."  
  
"What n-n-news is th-th-that?"  
  
"You're being transferred," he announces. "To be honest with you,   
I didn't want to do this. You're quite a capital worker, Nyassur; have been   
for the last five years."  
  
"S-so why am I b-b-being t-transferred?" the Vosian wonders.   
"And where am I b-b-being t-t-transferred t-t-to?"  
  
"To Earth. Right to Rishiri-tou."  
  
Nyassur nearly faints. Earth? Right to *her* home?! "You're s-s-  
serious!"  
  
"Personally, if half the women on this farm would stop chasing   
you, I'd keep you on," Firestorm sighs. "But who am I to curb the ways of   
the young?! Anyhow, Brother Sunfire has agreed to take you on as part of   
the Lady Nagaiwakai's personal farm team on Rishiri-tou. You're leaving   
tonight. Get packed."  
  
"Yessir!!" he blurts out, running out.  
  
The supervisor watches him go. "My, what an energetic lad," he   
smiles. "Lady Nagaiwakai should be quite pleased."  
  
* * *  
  
Nyassur had very little to call his own...many of the workers once   
wondered why he never became a monk with his eschewing of all material   
things...so he was packed in half an hour. Which meant that he could pass a   
message to someone who would be coming along for the ride. Stepping into   
the empty holosuite, he puts in his chip, then calls out, "Activate p-p-  
program."  
  
Nagaiwakai's holographic double appears. "Nyatsu-chan!" she   
projects an angelic smile, walking up to embrace him. "So?! What shall we   
do today?! My, it's early! Are you sick?" she hums, then looks up.   
"Nurse's uniform!"  
  
Her kimono sheds away, reforming into a French maid's outfit with   
a cross-emblazoned nurse's cap, the whole of which left NOTHING to the   
imagination! Nyassur nearly wants to cry. He created "his" Nagaiwakai to   
be as close a social duplicate of the real Nagaiwakai as possible, which   
meant that she should NOT be acting like some hormone-driven tart   
prostitute from Gomiana. "P-p-programs g-g-getting c-c-crossed, again!" he   
sighs.  
  
Nagaiwakai looks embarrassed. "Sorry," she sighs. "Normal."  
  
The kimono returns. "Let me guess," a touch of annoyance bites   
into his voice as his emotions force the words sharply from his lungs.   
"Kodo was in here before me, right?"  
  
"Right," she nods, smiling. "He should learn to clean up after   
himself. Before you know it, everyone's programs are going to be too ecchi   
for anyone's tolerance!"  
  
Nyassur's eyes roll. Kodo Hisaten was a wild worker who   
preferred his women to be "totally buck nekkid and willing" as he twisted   
the words after having a few bottles of super-vodka. The Vosian wondered   
why the Fukunokami ever came here, where the only good-looking women   
were still unwed and could not wed until he would be an old man. Go   
figure! "Actually, I g-g-got n-n-news. I'm b-b-being t-t-transferred t-t-to   
Earth."  
  
Nagaiwakai blinks in surprise. "Where?!"  
  
"R-r-rishiri-t-t-tou," he stammers.  
  
"Wonderful!!!" she yips delightfully, then blinks as realization   
dawns. Sniffing, she turns away, hiding her tears from him. "Excuse me, I   
think I'm going to cry."  
  
"D-d-don't b-b-be th-th-that way."  
  
"Don't you understand? She's there! The one in whose image you   
created me, remember? What am I going to be, what am I going to do when   
I'm up against the real thing?!"  
  
Nyassur bites his lip. When he set on the idea of creating his   
dream woman, he knew she would develop in ways different from the real   
Nagaiwakai. That's the way holographic beings worked, in the same manner   
as android and bioroid duplicates in realspace. "Just b-b-because I'm going   
t-t-to Earth d-d-doesn't m-m-mean th-th-that I'll r-r-recognize h-h-her when I   
m-m-meet h-h-her you know," he warns. "R-r-recognition is p-p-pretty   
unpredictable, r-r-remember? And I m-m-might n-n-not r-r-recognize h-h-  
her. If th-th-that h-h-happens, where will I go f-f-for a f-f-friend?"  
  
Smiling, Nagaiwakai spins around to embrace him. "I know," she   
sighs. "But...if you do, I'll always wish you the best."  
  
"I know," he nods.  
  
"And I hope you'll honour your promise."  
  
"I will," he kisses her. "End program."  
  
She blows him a kiss as she fades. Nyassur sighs as he walks over   
to extract his chip, then opens the door...to see Firehair standing there,   
smiling. "Hi, Nyassur."  
  
Nyassur gulps. Jilted girlfriend time...  
  
* * *  
  
As night spreads, Nyassur and Firehair walk side-by-side toward   
the warpshuttle. She carries his dufflebag. "Five years can really slip past   
quickly, can't they?"  
  
"Th-th-they s-s-sure c-c-can," he nods.  
  
She looks at him as they reach the ramp. "You wanted this,   
right?!" she sighs. "You wanted to be on Earth, didn't you?"  
  
He shudders. The old tale of the fury of a scorned woman had an   
extra bite on three planets, Zephyrus being one. "P-p-part of m-m-me   
wishes I c-c-could st-st-stay."  
  
"I know," she sighs. "I admit that we really didn't help matters   
much. Times are changing in the Republic, as they are elsewhere. The   
prophecy of the coming of the Most Holy Father of the Ancient Homeworld   
must be fast approaching. If so, revolutions will spark everywhere, followed   
by unbelievable chaos, then a new peace and social order. I think we're   
wanting it too soon."  
  
"P-p-patience is a v-v-virtue."  
  
"Yes," she hands him his dufflebag, then reaches into her pocket   
and pulls out a computer datachip. "Here. Take this."  
  
"What's th-th-this?" he wonders.  
  
"Play it with yours," she kisses him. "You'll understand then. May   
Ram and Atar look kindly upon you, Nyassur. Sayonara."  
  
Nyassur blinks as Firehair walks away, trying desperately to stem   
her tears. "Good-bye," he forces himself to say, then pocketing the chip   
with his own, steps aboard.  
  
A minute later, it blasts off. Firehair watches it fly away, strangely   
content. "Most Righteous One, I pray your do fall in love with him," she   
intones. "For if you do, your holy grandson will be finally free to pursue   
those he loves without trouble."  
  
She looks to the distant gold speck of Sol, then heads to the   
communications shed. Windy had to be told of this right away...  
  
* * *  
  
Nagaiwakai sneezes! "Bless you, Mistress," Brother Darklight   
Sunfire intones as the matriarch rubs her nose.  
  
"Someone must be talking about me," Nagaiwakai sniffles. "If it's   
Kinshou, I'll kill the witch later! Now, where were we?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I need help," Lum sits in front of Lufy.  
  
"How many people've got to die for it?"  
  
The Oni smiles. "I don't need the Warrior Lufy. I want the   
Philosopher Lufy."  
  
"I don't know if I can help you," Lufy warns. "Philosophy isn't my   
area of expertise, Lum. Why don't you talk to Noa?"  
  
"Because, with rare exceptions like you, *pirpirsiw'r* always   
served as court sages and intellectuals," Lum notes. "Now, that has to have   
been transmitted into your genes, which wouldn't be touched by the   
regeneration matrix when you became a Sagussan. So I was hoping you   
could help me since despite your not knowing about your previous life, you   
have a wonderful knack of seeing through a problem to locate its best and   
easiest solution. It's as apparent as your fighting style."  
  
"Flatterer," Lufy blushes. "Okay. All my braincells are on-line.   
What's the input?"  
  
"What can I do to make Grandma like me?"  
  
"Tilt!!" Lufy blurts out. "Impossible."  
  
"Lufy!!!"  
  
"Just kidding," she smiles. "Lyna, you gotta work on your sense of   
humour." She then sighs. "Okay. What's Nagaiwakai want? Other than   
you becoming ashes or taking a hike."  
  
Lum thinks for a moment. "I think she wants Darling safe."  
  
"We can take care of that. Is that all?"  
  
The Oni considers the point. Her mind then files back to all the   
complaints Ataru's mother made about Nagaiwakai trying to horn in on their   
lives. A phrase keeps repeating itself: "...if she wants him up there..." Up   
there? Up in...Rishiri-tou? With her? "I think that was just part of it," Lum   
realizes. "I really think Grandma wants Darling to move up to Rishiri-tou to   
live with her."  
  
"Oedipal complex in reverse," Lufy muses.  
  
"No, no, it's not that," the Oni shakes her head. "For all the time   
I've known Grandma, I've never thought she was trying to dominate   
Darling's decisions, unless she's concerned that I'm taking Darling away   
from her..." she then emits a gasp.  
  
"You've hit it," Lufy winks.  
  
"That's it!! Grandma wants Darling to come up so she can take   
care of him!!"  
  
"Right!" the Sagussan drawls the word out. "Now, think back to   
when you found out about Kaeru. Remember what Nagaiwakai and her   
mother told you about who was going to take care of each kid?"  
  
"Nokoko-chan to Uncle, Kaeru to his parents...and Darling to   
Grandma!!" the Oni beams, snapping her fingers.  
  
"There you go," Lufy nods. "Now, why?"  
  
"Why?!" Lum looks confused.  
  
"Why does Nagaiwakai want Ataru to still go up to Rishiri-tou   
when he's planning to come to Sagussa, then get on with the rest of his life?   
Try to think of her situation now."  
  
Lum concentrates. "It can't be wealth."  
  
"'There may be gold and jade to fill a hall, but there is none who   
can keep them. To be overbearing when one has wealth and position, is to   
bring calamity upon oneself.'"  
  
"'To retire when the task is accomplished ...is the way of heaven,'"   
she stares at Lufy. "Since when did you read the 'Tao Te Ching?!'"  
  
"We automatically pick up all the best philosophy from all our   
ancestral homeworlds, then share it around," Lufy reports. "Who got you to   
read the 'Tao?' Ataru?"  
  
"Nassur-chan," Lum admits. "He warned me that if I was to live on   
Earth, I had to understand the philosophy which drove Darling's people. I   
barely remembered it until now, to be honest with you." She then looks   
outside the window of the Tiger Cub. "I guess Grandma is realizing that   
being overbearing because of her wealth is going to lead her nowhere but to   
be alone."  
  
"What was that?" Lufy prods.  
  
Lum blinks. "Alone...?!" she gasps, then considers the matter.   
"Atako-chan and Shinoko-chan will live for how long?"  
  
"If they're normal, a millennium."  
  
"And that's the same with Nokoko-chan and Mal-chan, Kaeru-chan   
and Naromo-chan, even Darling and I after I have his baby," Lum hums.   
"And Darling's parents will live for the same period of time. But   
Grandma...even if Grandpa Kokeru had survived World War Two, he would   
be an old man now, Cherry's age!"  
  
Lufy nods. "But the situation became worse when Kokeru died and   
Nagaiwakai was forced to raise her kids alone. What would you'd do if you   
had to be a single parent?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to think about it!" Lum shudders, then smiles.   
"That's it! Grandma needs a new husband!"  
  
"Now, where are you going to get one?!"  
  
"That's the problem," Lum sighs.  
  
On the shuttle, Nyassur sneezes!  
  
* * *  
  
"That must've have been a bloody knock-down, drag-out brawl you   
had," the red-haired part-*azhis'f* wonders, her Japanese strongly affected   
by a deep Scottish Highland brogue. "You were askin' for it, Nagai-chan.   
Your grandson's as stubborn as you."  
  
"Unfortunately," Nagaiwakai rubs her skull, as Victoria pours her   
another shot of rum. While she could tolerate much more than the average   
Japanese when it came to alcohol, the Moroboshi Clan matriarch had her   
limits. And with April fast approaching, she had been pushing those limits   
for some nights now.  
  
Her friend stares concernedly at her. Both were aboard the   
McTavish Clan flagship, the liner-turned-private yacht "Robert Bruce."   
Now anchored off Rishiri-tou, the large ship gently sways with the rolling   
tide of the Sea of Japan. Nagaiwakai valued it when Victoria came by to   
visit. Both were *pe'cha* even if Victoria had to initiate it; unlike the   
McTavish Clan matriarch (a first-generation Terran-born native),   
Nagaiwakai was three generations removed from pure Vosian blood, which   
had diluted all her potential abilities save one thing; her slowed aging   
process.  
  
Nagaiwakai was grateful for Victoria for many things. The Dame   
Victoria Elizabeth Anne McTavish, who had more knighthoods than   
Nagaiwakai could remember even when sober, knew what it was like living   
on a world of short-lives. Born in 1867 (the same year Kimaenowakai had   
been born), Victoria had come of age in the late Victorian/early Edwardian   
age. Like Nagaiwakai and her late Meiji/Taisho era outlook on life,   
Victoria still clung to those same values which has sunk with the "Robert   
Bruce's" sistership in 1912, carrying with her Victoria's three eldest sons.  
  
Both had met in the period after World War One, when Japan   
seemed destined to plunge down the same rocky path the great European   
powers had taken with the rest of the world...and would one day find herself   
challenging those more experienced powers and their young, dynamic child   
across the Pacific. The two were quite a pair. Victoria, the worldly but   
socially private Scotswoman who lived full-time aboard a floating palace   
symbolizing a bygone era which bloodied itself white in the muck of   
Flanders. Nagaiwakai, the naive and immature Hokkaidoite who had never   
ventured farther south than Sendai, caught between the traditions of her   
shinobi cousins and the demands of the modern world. Their friendship had   
weathered a war which spiritually wrecked Japan and financially wrecked   
Great Britain, but which also proved fertile ground for the strengthening ties   
between the Moroboshi-Hana Clan and the McTavish Clan, ties which both   
Victoria and Nagaiwakai wanted to solidify.  
  
After all, Victoria and her people had been there after the end of   
the Occupation, when the Moroboshi family dedicated itself to embracing   
the modern world and Japan's reconstruction. The other shinobi clans had   
balked when news of that decision reached them. The Tiger Spirit Clan (as   
the Moroboshis were known in old days) were always seen as oddballs in   
the world of the ninja, even more so when they united with the Tiger Flower   
Clan (the Hanas) and the alien ways which had been disseminated to their   
Earth-born descendants. The decision to modernize shattered fractured   
relations with the other clans, thus provoking a nasty blood feud.  
  
The battles, fought in the background of the Korean War, nearly   
took the lives of Nagaiwakai's first six children. Komeru and Muchi had   
been safely tucked away aboard the "Robert Bruce" under Victoria's care.   
The stealthiest shinobi could never avoid a Vosian's tracking powers, hence   
attempts at attacking Victoria's yacht became automatic suicide missions for   
the luckless picked for the job. Worse was yet to come; that was also the   
time Nagaiwakai met delegations from Jiyuu looking for help in famine   
relief. When the shinobi attacked the Zephyrites...not realizing who they   
were, of course...they found themselves facing the righteous wrath of the   
Holy Inquisition. The leaders of the other clans were swiftly   
excommunicated and the clans told to behave...or else.  
  
Nagaiwakai's other children, in the wake of her being declared a   
Righteous Gentile, were removed to a long-term care hospital on Zephyrus,   
there to this day recovering from the trauma unleashed on them. She could   
barely hold a conversation with Tetsuki. Kireiko would never paint. Myaku   
would never see her rose garden bloom. And the others; Kagami, Yamako,   
little Ningyo. All that suffering, atop Kokeru's useless death at the end of   
the war. At times Nagaiwakai screamed at the heavens for their inhumanity,   
their cruelty. Fate killing and maiming all she loved while sparing her, not   
to mention the problem she and Victoria jointly shared.  
  
"C'mon, love," Victoria slips an arm around her friend. "You've   
got to admit that there are a lot of things Lum has going for her. Very few   
girls could ever stand being around that mental war-zone which is Ataru.   
Lum's took it for three years and she's still there slugging. Give the lass   
some credit."  
  
"How can I be sure, Vi-chan?" Nagaiwakai grits her teeth. "How   
can I be sure that Lum is the one Ataru-chan needs? How can I be really   
sure that Lum isn't the same type of evil, dark kami which has taken away   
everything else I've loved and cared for?!"  
  
"Nagai-chan, if you have met a darker kami than what's in your   
grandson's head, I don't want to know about it," Victoria muses. "Besides,   
didn't this Noa promise her people'd take care of that beastie when Ataru   
heads to this Sagussa place?"  
  
"They did...and that's another thing I'm worried about!!"   
Nagaiwakai sniffs. "How can I be sure they are good people, they don't   
mean Ataru harm?! Nothing's known about them! Every time I ask   
Darklight to tell me something, he says he can't because if the word ever got   
out, every monster on two dozen planets would be storming to Oshika to get   
at Ataru-chan!! That's the problem here, Vi-chan!! I DON'T KNOW A   
DAMN THING ANYMORE!!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai leans into her sleeves, weeping. Victoria sighs. "Hate   
to say it, love, but that's always been your problem."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Lum flies out of the Tiger Cub, a plan of action   
formulating in her mind. Lufy and Nokoko watch her go. "You know, the   
only way Grandma'll ever learn anything is if someone would leave her   
alone for a bit," the latter sighs.  
  
"You know Lum's not that type," Lufy slips on her helmet. "See   
you later, Nokoko."  
  
"Yeah, later," Nokoko waves.  
  
The Sagussan had rented the motorcycle when she decided to stay   
here for a while. It did not ride as smoothly as her Gladiator or a   
hovercycle, which is why Lufy liked it so much. Maybe she could take it   
back home and outfit it for desert use. Hopping on the seat, she guns the   
engine, then drives off toward Ishinomaki. As Nokoko heads inside the   
cafe, a black sedan turns onto the street and drives off after the departing   
Lufy...  
  
* * *  
  
About an hour later, Lufy is trekking down the Sendai-Tokyo   
expressway, happy to feel the breeze rush through her helmet and past her   
rider's uniform. She did keep to the speed limit...Earth had its own laws and   
they were to be respected, Noa warned her...but it still was fun. Even more   
fun in the Sagussan's eyes was to have Catty with her riding on the back, her   
arms wrapped around Lufy, their minds doing all sorts of erotic things with   
each other, things non-psis like Terrans could never begin to appreciate.  
  
However, despite the nice day and the busy traffic, Lufy was still   
alert. Now, either the sedan which had followed her from Oshika was filled   
with Kuromegane watching over Ataru...*hadn't Sil got that dork Mendou to   
pull those jerks back yet?!* she wonders... or another problem had just   
decided to impose itself on Ataru and those he cared for. Deep down. Lufy   
purrs. Time to find out.  
  
A rest stop looms. Lufy guides her bike off the expressway,   
stopping near some cherry trees. Shutting her motorcycle down, she   
stretches, then on seeing a public restroom, walks over. The sedan pulls in,   
coming to a stop ten metres away. Lufy pays no attention as she heads   
inside the ladies' room.  
  
Inside the sedan, two causally dressed men relax. "Strange girl,   
isn't she?" one muses, staring at a snapshot of Lufy they had taken back in   
Oshika. "Where's she from?"  
  
"Another alien, no doubt," the other sighs. "The Moroboshi   
family's filled with them. Why didn't we help the militarists destroy the   
Tiger Spirit Clan before those damn aliens showed up after the war?! It   
would've saved us a load of trouble!"  
  
"Well, the elders paid for it," the first muses. "I can't understand   
why we're going after them now, especially with what might be happening to   
that girl-chasing lunatic Ataru."  
  
"Better now than never."  
  
The leadership of the various other clans disintegrated after the   
Zephyrites cleaned house. While most decided that enough was enough,   
there was one holdout. They were the old White Crane Clan. Hailing from   
Niigata, they backed the Tokugawas in the early days of the Meiji era when   
the Tiger Spirit Clan, then adopting the name Moroboshi, threw their   
support behind the emperor's reform drive. The White Crane was subdued   
by the Moroboshis in the infighting that followed.  
  
They weren't destroyed. The White Crane Clan spent the next half-  
century rebuilding. By the time they felt ready, the military faction in   
Japan's government had seized power. This put them at odds against the   
Moroboshis, who knew well where Japan's course would lead them. The   
White Crane Clan...now under the name Shirokaku...tried to punish the   
Moroboshis, but with the *saikoo jinseijitsu* in Nagaiwakai, their agents   
wound up a head shorter. Then came Japan's defeat and American   
occupation, which should have given the Shirokaku time to recoup and   
strike back. By that time, the Zephyrites were involved.  
  
Most of the Shirokaku family had never heard of the Moroboshis   
save for the usual reports surrounding Ataru, having stayed in Niigata after   
that disaster. Many never once realized they were descent of a shinobi clan.   
But a small cadre of fanatics had made sure that every Shirokaku was   
imbedded with a hidden mental switch which could "reaffirm" their duties   
via a verbal command. Those fanatics, after hearing of the Spirit War and   
the growing bonds between Ataru and various other planets, had decided the   
time had come for a long-running blood feud to be reignited.  
  
Unfortunately, no shinobi had ever crossed a *pirpirsiw'r.*  
  
Lufy moves with blinding speed to hide herself behind the sedan.   
Her policy in times like this was to use a grenade and eliminate the problem   
right away. The targets could sort it out when they no longer threatened   
those she protected...when they were all in those realms beyond this one.   
However, Lufy also needed hard information. These two stalkers were not   
dressed in the pathetic three-piece suits and dark glasses Mendou's goons   
wore. They were outsiders. Too bad.  
  
The two stare at the ladies room. "How long is that alien bitch   
gonna take?!"  
  
"Maybe she's got the runs."  
  
The back door snaps open. "Actually, I wanted to see you!" Lufy   
grins.  
  
Before the two could react, Lufy's fingers touch their faces. They   
gasp, then fall unconscious as the Sagussan's mind overwhelms them. Lufy   
hums as her psi-probes garnish information, then she does a little mind-  
wiping of her own. "Pleasant dreams," she smiles as she gets out of the   
sedan, walking back to her bike...  
  
* * *  
  
"A ninja clan wanting revenge on Ataru's family?!" Mie blinks as   
she, Makoto, Catty and Pathfinder Troop Six meet Lufy later that evening at   
Shapiro's. "You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope," Lufy shakes her head. "These jokers lost their elders   
when Nagaiwakai got the Zephyrites to go after them. But, to make sure   
they had enough troops when the time came to hit back, they put a little   
program in the back of their minds which would make them instant ninjas   
when the time came."  
  
"Shades of the *saikoo jinseijitsu,*" Mie growls as she leans on her   
elbows. "I take it that thing inside Ataru-chan was the inspiration for what   
these jokers used?"  
  
"It was, but they didn't even come close to matching that bugger,"   
Lufy snorts. "Two seconds of *mei'kegh* and it's gone. Those two're   
probably still asleep up by Kooriyama."  
  
The others snicker. "We may find this whole idea a little silly, but   
these people are a threat," Sylia cuts in. "Regardless of where they come   
from or what their motive is, they are to be stopped."  
  
"Good!!" Makoto growls, rubbing her hands. "I'm in the mood for   
a hunt!"  
  
"So am I!!" Priss snarls. "I didn't get to kill a single Mikado hunter   
when they tried to go after Pamanba and Clarisse!"  
  
"Your eyes were too full of seeing Sugoi-chan, you hentai!!" Nene   
quips.  
  
"Hey!!!" Priss snaps.  
  
"Enough!" Sylia sighs. "Lufy, go back up north and tell everyone.   
I'll go see Shutaro as soon as we're done here to see if his family has any   
information on the Shirokaku."  
  
"I'll ask Ataru's parents," Makoto hums. "Maybe his dad would   
know something."  
  
"Someone should talk to Komeru, too," Linna notes.  
  
"I'll do that," Catty volunteers.  
  
"Let's go, then!" Sylia orders...  
  
* * *  
  
"The Shirokaku family?!" Mendou wonders as he and Sil meet with   
Sylia later that evening. "Yes, I've heard of them. They're a minor   
industrial family out in Niigata, mostly clothing. Nothing too important   
about them."  
  
"I wouldn't say so after what Lufy found," Pathfinder Troop Six's   
commander crosses her arms. "It turns out that the Shirokaku are old   
sparring partners with Ataru's family. Thirty years ago, Nagaiwakai and her   
allies destroyed the leadership of every major shinobi clan operating then.   
Most of the survivors decided that they didn't want to face possible   
extinction, so they left Nagaiwakai's family alone. One clan didn't."  
  
"I see," Mendou hums.  
  
"Dear, you should help," Sil insists. "If Ataru's hurt or dies, who   
knows what could possibly happen then, to Lum-chan and to your planet,   
not to mention Sylia-san's."  
  
"All we need is to find the names of those members of the   
Shirokaku family, or relatives of same, who are descent from people who've   
lived in Niigata or its environs," Sylia emphasizes. "Our telepathic powers   
work best with physical contact...and I don't have an iota of the personnel   
necessary to do a person-to-person search of Niigata to find people with   
those mental programs."  
  
"Dear, please," Sil smiles.  
  
Mendou kisss her, then picks up his phone to call the chief of the   
Kuromegane. *Good old Sil,* Sylia smiles as she winks at the Oni sitting   
beside Ataru's old rival.  
  
Sil walks over to hand a datachip to the Sagussan. "This is from   
Lady Yedris, Sylia-san," she smiles. "There's a message from Sugoi-chan to   
Priss-san in it, too."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Sylia sighs, trying to keep her cool. It was so   
hard trying to command a counter-attack against people when your heart and   
hormones had other ideas...  
  
* * *  
  
Within the hour, everyone who needed to be informed outside   
Nagaiwakai was. Noa and Honey mobilized Nokoko and her friends to   
sweep Oshika clean after Lufy copied a mental picture of the Shirokaku   
mental program to the Nendo-kata. Komeru quickly alerted his own ninja   
forces to be on the lookout for any snoopers trying to scout out the Sendai   
home. Word was passed to Sado Island so Atako, Shinoko and the other   
bioroids would be careful. Muchi, Kinshou and Ten-chan were invited to   
stay with the Seikous until the all-clear was sounded. In the meantime, Lum   
excused herself to head to Rishiri-tou. Despite the horrible argument   
between Ataru and Nagaiwakai, the Oni still cared for the matriarch as if she   
was her own grandmother. Lum took the precaution of warning Nassur,   
Benten and Dakejinzou, all of whom were free at the time, in case extra help   
was needed.  
  
Hopefully, she would appreciate it...  
  
* * *  
  
Landing her scout on Rishiri-tou, Lum emerges to be met by   
Jinseiko. "Young Mistress, what're you doing here?" the shinobi inquires,   
her eyes warily scouting around.  
  
"Jinseiko-chan, pass it on to the others," Lum stares at her. "The   
Shirokaku family's on the move again."  
  
"The Shirokaku?!!" Jinseikou blinks. "But they were eliminated   
thirty years ago!!"  
  
"Not after what Lufy discovered!" Lum snaps. "Where's   
Grandma...oh!" she turns to see the "Robert Bruce" anchored some distance   
off-shore. "Is Nicole-chan's grandma here?!"  
  
"Yes," Jinseiko nods. "The Mistress is with her right now. But...I   
really don't think you should see her, not after the row between her and the   
Young Master..."  
  
"Jinseiko-chan, do you want her to die?"  
  
"Of course not!!!" the shinobi snaps.  
  
"Didn't think so," Lum sighs in relief, then blinks on hearing   
retrojets. "What the...?!" she turns to look.  
  
A shuttle lands. "Ah!" Brother Sunfire walks up, smiling. "They   
just arrived."  
  
"Who?" Lum stares at the monk.  
  
"A farmer from Jiyuu," Brother Sunfire reports. "An old mate of   
mine from my Navy days is the supervisor there. He has a young colt from   
Vos whose been attracting the ladies' attention, so he's sending him here."  
  
"Oh..." Lum muses, then blinks as a spark of hope crosses her face.   
"Excuse me, Brother Sunfire, I don't mean to sound a little inquisitive, but   
did you say he's Vosian?!"  
  
"Yes, he is," the monk nods. "However, he's a total mystery when   
it comes to his origins. He just showed up one day five years ago at the   
gates of the Mistress' Jiyuu farm looking for a job. He's been there since.   
We've tried to track his background, even did a psi-scan, which is   
mandatory for all Vosians entering the Republic thanks to the Civil War.   
Nothing which could indicate he's a Mikado supporter. But, still quite a   
mystery."  
  
Lum hums as the hatch lowers, allowing Lighteye Firestorm to step   
out. "Darklight!!" he laughs on seeing the monk. "Ram take me, you still   
look like a street tramp!"  
  
"It's been a while, Lighteye," Brother Sunfire laughs as the   
supervisor kisses the offered ring (formalities had to be observed even if   
they were old friends), then the two embrace. "The Supreme Being's   
blessings on you. How are things on Jiyuu?"  
  
"Hopefully they'll be better now that this one's out of my hair,"   
Firestorm sighs. "I hate to lose him, but if I didn't want a case of heresy to   
occur if some poor girl wound up pregnant because she raped the poor lad.   
You take good care of him now."  
  
"I will see to it he follows the proper path," the monk vows.  
  
Firestorm then turns to Lum. "So, you must be the illustrious   
Lum," he smiles.  
  
"'Illustrious?!'" the Oni flushes. "Sir, I've been called naive,   
notorious, obnoxious, egotistical, thick-skulled and self-centred, but I've   
*never* been called 'illustrious!'"  
  
"Anyone who vexes the Lady Nagaiwakai like you deserves it,   
especially when you're trying to fulfill the Great Prophecy of the Ancient   
Homeworld," Firestorm whispers.  
  
"Ah!" Lum nods, then blinks confusedly on seeing Nyassur step out   
of the shuttle. "Nassur-chan, what are you doing?!" she flies over to the   
worker. "Where's your beard?!"  
  
He smiles. "I'm afraid th-th-that you're m-m-mistaking m-m-me f-  
f-for N-n-nassur-san, L-l-lum-san," he stammers. "D-d-don't worry, th-th-  
though. Everyone d-d-does it."  
  
Lum jerks on hearing the pained stammer, then she blushes. "Oh,   
I'm so sorry!! The resemblance is so uncanny!"  
  
"I know," Nyassur nods. "Actually, I h-h-had a b-b-beard when N-  
n-nassur-san was c-c-clean-shaven. B-b-but when h-h-he grew one, I h-h-  
hadta sh-sh-shave m-m-mine off if I d-d-didn't want th-th-the M-m-mikado t-  
t-to s-s-send h-h-his h-h-hunters after m-m-me."  
  
"I'll bet," Lum nods, her mind working at warp speed. Nagaiwakai   
always had a soft spot for Nassur. She was the only person on record to   
have caused the hunter to have a nose-bleed fainting spell when she stripped   
naked in front of him one day in the sauna when he came to pick Hazel up.   
That was the ONLY time Lum ever saw Nassur do a plausible Souun   
Tendou imitation, wailing about having "socially regressed" because he had   
fainted on seeing a nude woman, especially when he was married!   
Nagaiwakai's attraction for Nassur was apparent, even if he was married.   
However, Nagaiwakai was like Mendou in comparison to Shinobu's lust for   
Lum's teacher. Nagaiwakai at least kept within the bounds of etiquette. But   
she certainly dreamt of the chance.  
  
"Well, since you are here, why don't I take you over to see   
Grandma right now?!" Lum grasps Nyassur's hand.  
  
"N-n-NOW?!?!" the farmer freaks.  
  
Before he could protest further, Lum boosts him into the air, then   
soars off for the "Robert Bruce." The two Zephyrites and Jinseiko watch   
them go. "Is the lass actually going to do what I think she's going to do?!"   
Firestorm stares at Brother Sunfire.  
  
"It might be a good thing."  
  
* * *  
  
Landing on B Deck forward of the Cafe Parisien, Lum finds one of   
Victoria's butlers. "Excuse me, but where's Grandma?!"  
  
"With Dame Victoria in her study," the butler indicates a gangway.   
"Up there, go forward, just aft of the first funnel, then go down the stairs.   
You can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you," the Oni bows, then drags Nyassur with her. "C'mon,   
Nyassur-chan. Let's go see Grandma!"  
  
"H-h-hey!!!" Nyassur gasps as he nearly falls flat on his face   
because of Lum's yanking. He certainly wanted to meet Nagaiwakai, but not   
THIS soon after arriving on Earth. What was the hurry?  
  
Before he could voice an objection, Lum arrives at a sweeping   
stairwell leading down into the first-class lounge, which on this ship served   
as Victoria's study. Looking inside, she notices Victoria coming up the   
stairs. Her green eyes flash silver as she looks up. "What are you doing   
here?" she hisses, then blinks on seeing Nyassur standing behind her. "Oh,   
my!" she whistles on seeing the Vosian, doing a quick visual inspection.  
  
Nyassur stammers on seeing a red-haired *azhis'f* walking around   
dressed in Terran clothes with a grey cummerbund criss-crossed with gold,   
orange and red stripes, then turns to Lum. "Who's th-th-this?" he wonders.  
  
"This is Grandma's friend Dame Victoria McTavish. I know her   
granddaughter Nicole. Dame Victoria, this is Nyassur. He just came in   
from Grandma's farm on Jiyuu."  
  
Victoria hums. "Too young for my taste," she muses, then shoves   
Nyassur to the stairwell. "Well, she's down there, laddie."  
  
"H-h-hey!!" Nyassur stumbles on the bottom of the doorway, which   
is elevated five centimetres above the deck.  
  
A foregone conclusion later, he smacks face-first into the deck   
below! "What a clumsy oaf!" Victoria disdainfully snorts. "Hasn't he ever   
walked on a ship before?!"  
  
"Nyassur-chan, you okay?!" Lum cries.  
  
"Who p-p-put th-th-that th-th-there?!" he groans, feeling his head   
as Lum helps him up.  
  
"Lum...?" a surly voice growls.  
  
The Oni is nearly flattened as she smells the alcohol ripping   
through the study. She notices Nagaiwakai nearly passed out at a table,   
several bottles of Royal Navy purser's rum lying about. *Whoo!!* Lum   
whistles. *I never thought Grandma would take Darling screaming at her   
**this** badly!* "Grandma?"  
  
"Why d'you keep callin' me 'Grandma' all th' time?" Nagaiwakai   
snarls as she tries to lift her head up, then nearly passes out.  
  
"She okay?!" Nyassur bolts over to her side. "Hey!! Miss!"  
  
Nagaiwakai stares at Nyassur. Seeing their eyes lock, the Oni   
crosses fingers and toes. *Oh, please!! Please!!! Recognition, please work   
your magic!!! Just once!!!*  
  
In virtual answer, Nagaiwakai's eyes glow a bright gold as she   
rises, staring at what lies before her. Nyassur gulps as he takes her hands in   
his. His eyes don't glow in return. *One-way's better than nothing,* Lum   
quietly concludes as she slips up the gangway to the Boat Deck to leave   
them alone...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Wh-what's your n-name?"  
  
Nyassur gulps. He had run through this scenario so many times in   
the holosuite in Jiyuu. Why was he having cold feet? It would've probably   
helped matters if he had returned her recognition. But such was   
recognition's way; his body ran on its own rhythms. Besides, he did want   
her...and now she wanted him. Steeling himself, he forces his words out.   
"My name is Nyassur."  
  
"Nya-...ssu-...r," Nagaiwakai draws out each syllable, her eyes wide   
as saucers. Unreal! Lum...LUM of all people...had just dragged in this   
walking Adonis all ready for that magic moment all Vosians and part-  
Vosians waited for every time they were without a mate. It happened once   
in Nagaiwakai's life; in 1935 when she had met Kokeru. They were married   
two years later, Tetsuki and Kireiko born a year later. Now it had happened   
again ...and he was Vosian! "Lucky!!"  
  
Nyassur yelps as Nagaiwakai fiercely embraces him, his own   
thoughts storming as to what to do. He knew that the matriarch had been a   
widow for 38 years, her husband dying close to the end of Earth's Second   
World War. Behaviour like this was expected for someone who probably   
had not enjoyed the company of a potential mate for some time. Hopefully,   
she would give him some time to get used to this. Going into a holosuite   
and being romantic with a holographic Nagaiwakai for several hours in a   
day was one thing. Living with the real thing twenty-four hours a day for   
the rest of their natural lives was quite something else.  
  
Suddenly, Nagaiwakai sways. "Oooh..."  
  
"What's wrong?!" he panics.  
  
"I apologize, Nyatsu-chan," she sighs. "I would gladly allow you   
to ravage me but I fear I've had too much to drink..."  
  
With that, she sags in his arms. Nyassur blinks as he tries to   
understand what would have driven this angel to drink herself senseless.   
Grunting, he gently lifts the dozing Nagaiwakai into his arms, then heads for   
the staircase to the Boat Deck. Lum and Victoria await. "Poor lass," the   
matriarch of the McTavish clan feels Nagaiwakai's forehead. "She's had a   
few too many. I thought purser's rum wouldn't hit her this bad. Henry!"  
  
"Yes, Your Ladyship?" a butler walks up.  
  
"Escort Nagai-chan and her guest to the spare master bedroom on   
C Deck, please."  
  
"This way, sir," Henry notions.  
  
"Th-th-thanks," Nyassur stutters.  
  
Lum and Victoria watch them. "Gorgeous as all hell, but when did   
he start sounding like Porky Pig?!" the latter whispers.  
  
"He was like that when I first met him," the former muses. "I can't   
understand it. He looks so much like Nassur-chan that even I wasn't sure   
when he said he wasn't!"  
  
"Mmmm..." the McTavish Clan matriarch hums. "You better talk   
with Nagai-chan's friends. Something's not right about that fellow and even   
if Nagai-chan's recognized him, I'm not going to allow him to get too close   
until I'm sure he's the right sort."  
  
"Right!" Lum nods as she flies off.  
  
Meanwhile, three decks down and aft of the third funnel, Henry   
opens a door. "In here, sir. Please watch your step."  
  
"Th-th-thanks," Nyassur nods as he steps over the doorwash into a   
large stateroom which could have served as a dining hall on any of the   
"Robert Bruce's" sisterships. "Wow!" he blinks on seeing the opulence of   
the room.  
  
Decorated in late Victorian style, spanning the beam, it has   
sweeping windows to both sides giving the viewers a panoramic view of the   
sea surrounding the ship right from the bed. A king-sized affair bolted to   
the deck, it is covered with silk quilts and blankets imported from a dozen   
places across the planet. Nyassur whistles as he walks over, then gently   
lowers Nagaiwakai onto the bed. He sighs as he stares at her peaceful   
features. They were at this juncture. Now what? "Th-th-this isn't what I   
wanted f-f-for a f-f-first d-d-date," he smiles.  
  
"Sorry..." she moans as she rolls over.  
  
Nyassur blinks on seeing the tie for her obi. Gulping, he gently   
reaches over...then stops, yanking his hand back. What was he doing?!   
Thinking about it, he gently reaches over to tug at the cloth. It slips free   
with slight pressure. He pulls it away, then rolls it up and places it on the   
nightstand. *I better see if I can get her into a nightgown without making an   
idiot of myself,* he muses as he walks over to the large closet at the port-  
forward side of the stateroom.  
  
Looking in, he smiles on seeing several silk nightgowns, some   
local Terran designs, others clearly Zephyrite. Obviously Nagaiwakai often   
spent time on this ship. Pulling out a dark purple gown, he walks back over   
to her. "Nagai-chan?" he gently prods her shoulder. "Nagai-chan, wake   
up."  
  
Nagaiwakai's eyes open. "Wh-who...?"  
  
"It's m-m-me," Nyassur smiles.  
  
Nagaiwakai confusedly stares at him, then her eyes widen as she   
remembers what just happened to her. "Nyatsu-chan," she swoons, then   
feels something missing from her kimono. "My," she smiles. "Only the   
obi? You disappoint me, Nyatsu-chan."  
  
"I d-d-didn't want t-t-to m-m-make a b-b-bad f-f-first impression,"   
he gently smiles.  
  
"Is it me or is there something wrong with your voice?"  
  
Struggling, he points to himself. "I...I've always t-t-talked l-l-like   
th-th-this...f-f-far as I c-c-can r-r-remember."  
  
"Ah, I see," she nods. Well, no one was perfect, even one's   
"perfect" mate. Take Kokeru. He was full-blooded Terran. Had he not   
died in 1945, he would've probably passed away by now, when Nagaiwakai   
still had a couple of centuries. She then notices the nightgown. "My, you   
thought of everything."  
  
"I f-f-figured your f-f-friend'd s-s-send you h-h-here f-f-for a r-r-  
reason," Nyassur smiles, handing her the gown.  
  
"Nyatsu-chan, would it be easier for you to psi-link?" she wonders   
as she struggles to sit up, still wobbly from the rum.  
  
"I...c-c-can't p-p-psi-link," he admits.  
  
Nagaiwakai blinks. Impossible! Nyassur was too much like   
Nassur not to have some of the latter's powers. "Can you track?"  
  
"N-n-nope," he shakes his head.  
  
"Recognize?"  
  
"I h-h-hope s-s-so," he smiles.  
  
Nagaiwakai frowns. When she met Nassur twelve years ago, she   
had felt recognition, which was blunted thanks to Cinba. Because of its   
genetic basis, recognition's strength varied from mate to mate. Recognizing   
Nyassur was virtually the same as recognizing Nassur himself, this time with   
the extra bonus of there being no competing mate. She then groans as a   
headache arcs across her temples. "I did have a little too much to drink."  
  
Nyassur sits, his hand reaching over to soothe her forehead. "That   
feels wonderful," she moans, sinking into his arms as he continues to work.   
"Can you do *pe'cha?*"  
  
"N-n-never t-t-tried it b-b-before."  
  
"Try."  
  
He sighs, then presses the heel of his palm into the bridge of her   
nose. Both gasp as a bridge between their thoughts forms, Nyassur's   
untested abilities igniting some of Nagaiwakai's suppressed powers.   
Blinking, she feels the headache go away as she stares at him. Can you   
hear me now, Nyatsu-chan?  
  
"P-p-perfectly," he stammers, nodding.  
  
Psi-speech, Nyatsu-chan.  
  
Sorry, he replies loud and clear.  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs. "Look, communicate with me telepathically and   
I'll speak verbally, although I will practice," she smiles, stretching herself.   
"Oh! I guess our becoming *pe'cha* must've woken something up. I never   
thought I could do that before."  
  
I'm glad, he gently takes her hand. You don't realize how   
wonderful this feels, being with you.  
  
She blushes. "Nyatsu-chan..."  
  
You see, back on Jiyuu, every girl who wasn't married always   
kept coming after me, he sighs. Strip-teases when the monks weren't   
looking, ambushes in the saunas...and that's not to mention what they did   
with my image in the holosuite. Some of the married folks thought it was   
just scandalous. Sooner or later, I felt something bad was going to happen.   
I was scared. So...I developed a fantasy, he looks at her. You.  
  
Me?!! she blinks. Nothing a little risque, I hope!  
  
No, he shakes his head. Your holo-double...I made her to   
be as perfect a double of you as I could. I never did bad things with her,   
he blushes as a warm feeling crosses their bond, But I've always dreamed   
of our meeting and...falling in love.  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs. I'm flattered, she blushes. Dreams   
actually becoming reality. It positively feels wonderful knowing that   
someone has always wanted me.  
  
With that, she kisses him, takes the gown, then walks to a private   
dressing area. Is there some place where I can get some night clothes?   
he wonders.  
  
The door then opens, allowing Henry to come in. "Pardon me, sir,   
but I believe you are requiring these," he places some folded clothes on the   
bed, then quickly withdraws.  
  
That answer your question?  
  
Nyassur smiles as he heads to a separate dressing area. As she   
slips on her gown, Nagaiwakai grins. Victoria must have thought of   
everything, getting things set up so her first night with her new lover would   
be perfect. And Nyassur actually slept with clothes on! He must have   
picked that up when he was on Zephyrus; even traditional Vosian views of   
nudity, which Nagaiwakai considered utterly scandalous, took a beating   
there.  
  
She then steps out of the dressing area to see him waiting. He is in   
a McTavish-pattern pair of pyjamas. They stand there drinking in each   
other's image, then they drift into an embrace. Thirty-eight years... she   
sighs. Thirty-eight years of being alone...now it's finally over.  
  
For both of us, he kisses her.  
  
With that, they stare at each other, then kiss, both sinking into the   
bed...  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Ataru exclaims, wide-eyed.  
  
Lum smiles, shaking with excitement. "It's true! Grandma has a   
new boyfriend!!"  
  
It is the next morning. Lum had returned to their home but had   
decided to save the good news; Ataru had already turned in. Presently, the   
families calling the beach house home stare at the Oni. "Oh, the Unity is so   
kind!" Mal claps her hands. "To end Grandmother's misery and make her   
heart whole!"  
  
"I just hope Dad and Uncle Komeru are ready to take this,"   
Nokoko wonders. "So, what's this guy like?!"  
  
Lum counts off things on her fingers. "Well, his name's Nyassur,   
he's a Vosian, he's worked at Grandma's farm on Jiyuu for the past few years   
and...that's it," she shrugs.  
  
Everyone else faints! "That's it?!!" Ataru bolts to his feet. "You   
mean that's *all* you know about this guy?!! What does Brother Sunfire   
have to say about him?!!"  
  
"Believe it or not, that's all he knows, too!!" Lum sighs.  
  
Concerned looks cross everyone's faces. "This atop a coming visit   
from a ninja clan that should've stayed dead," Ataru sighs.  
  
"This ain't good," Nokoko agrees.  
  
"Something is amiss here," Mal muses.  
  
"Hey!!" Lum cries. "Why are you saying that's not good?! Aren't   
you happy that Grandma's found someone to live with?!"  
  
"Of course we're happy, Lum," Ataru sighs. "But the fact that this   
character doesn't have anything of a history that not even the Inquisition has   
learned concerns me!"  
  
The door opens. "Hello?!" Nagaiwakai's bubbly voice calls out.   
"Anyone home?!"  
  
Everyone turns to see the matriarch walk into the living room.   
"Grandma!" Lum flies down to her, smiling. "Where's Nyassur-chan?"  
  
"Oh, Nyatsu-chan's just moving into the house," Nagaiwakai emits   
a giddy sigh, then coughs. "Anyhow, where's Ataru-chan?"  
  
"I'm here," Ataru smiles. "You okay?!"  
  
They look at each other, then shudder as the harsh words   
exchanged between them come back. Both look away for a moment, then   
turn to each other. "I'm sorry!!" they blurt out.  
  
Silence falls, then both laugh as they embrace. "I'm so glad   
Darling doesn't stay angry for long," Lum sighs.  
  
Ataru stares at Nagaiwakai. "Gee, Grandma, you look a lot   
younger today."  
  
"I-I do?" Nagaiwakai blushes, then stares at herself in the floor-  
length mirror beside her. "M-my, I g-guess I do!"  
  
They chuckle, then Nagaiwakai sinks into his embrace. "Oh,   
Ataru-chan, please. Not after I've lost everything else! Don't leave me.   
Please don't leave me."  
  
"Hey!" he cups her chin. "Just because I want to get married   
doesn't mean I'm not going to forget my favourite gal."  
  
Nagaiwakai blushes. "Um...well, anyhow, I need your help.   
Actually, I need the help of one of your friends from Sagussa. The   
doctor...oh, what's her name...?"  
  
"Catty?" Lum blinks.  
  
"Well, even though Nyatsu-chan and I have formed a psychic   
rapport, he is...inhibited because of his stutter," the matriarch sighs. "You   
must've heard him last night when you brought him to Vi-chan's ship."  
  
"It was pretty bad," Lum admits. "He looked like he was in a lot of   
pain whenever he spoke, even if he did speak slowly." She then smiles.   
"Anyhow, I'll call Catty and have her come up to see Nyassur-chan right   
away! Be right back!!"  
  
She flies out of the home...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later that morning, Lum's scout lands at Rishiri-tou.   
Ataru, Lum and Catty emerge, the doctor's medical kit at her side. "Oh,   
there you are!!" Nagaiwakai grabs Catty's hand, then drags her to the house.   
"Come along, come along! He's right this way!!"  
  
"Hey, you! Leggo my hand!!" Catty gasps as she runs to keep up   
with the matriarch. "I'm a doctor, not Stretch Armstrong!!"  
  
Ataru and Lum blink, then see Victoria walk up. "Um, was   
Grandma that way when she recognized Grandpa?" the former thumbs   
toward the mansion house and its ecstatic resident.  
  
"She was worse," Victoria muses.  
  
"Poor Grandpa," Lum sighs.  
  
Inside, Catty walks into the master bedroom, where Nyassur now   
sits at the foot of the bed, now dressed in a kimono Nagaiwakai provided.   
"Nyatsu-chan, she's here!" the matriarch hops on the bed beside him.  
  
Nyassur stands. "H-h-hi, S-s-sensei."  
  
Catty pulls out her diagnostic scanner and a portable sensor.   
"Well, if you could pry your child-mate away, Nyassur, we can get to work.   
Let's just get some basic medical readings here and a DNA scan, shall we?"  
  
Nagaiwakai pulls up two chairs for herself and the doctor as Catty   
continues her scan. "There we go...oh, thank you," she sits herself as she   
programs the scanner to process and analyze the information. "Now, let's   
see what's going on here today."  
  
Initial readings appear. "Vosian, male, genetic and physical age 67   
standard years..." Catty blinks. "Chronological age anomaly?! What's   
going on here?!!"  
  
"What is it?!" Nagaiwakai blinks.  
  
"Chronological age...thirty-five?!!" Catty blinks, then runs a base   
diagnostic. "Impossible!! Oh, I better get this back to medical stores to get   
it checked out later!"  
  
A short beep is heard. Catty looks at the readout again. "No   
problems with the scanner," she quizzically stares at Nyassur.  
  
"D-d-don't l-l-look at m-m-me."  
  
Catty looks back at her scanner. "All DNA checks out. No sign of   
mutation or hybrid genes. Has no tracking potential. Some telepathic and   
recognition ability...wait!"  
  
"What?!" Nagaiwakai gulps.  
  
"All of his normal psi-attributes...have been suppressed?!" Catty   
gasps in surprise. "Ghost DNA strands indicate that he should have the   
highest psi-potential possible among his race, but someone's sabotaged   
everything!"  
  
"WHY?!?!" Nagaiwakai screams.  
  
The doctor sits back, then does another quick scan before imputing   
the data. The machine responds with a beep. "Ah!" Catty sighs sadly. "I   
should have realized."  
  
"Realized what?!!" Nagaiwakai demands.  
  
Catty looks at Nyassur, then at Nagaiwakai. "This is a clone,   
Nagaiwakai. And if my suspicions are correct, he was cloned from Nassur   
himself."  
  
Nyassur gasps. Nagaiwakai blinks, then sinks back into a chair.   
"A clone...?!" she moans before passing out...  
  
* * *  
  
"A CLONE OF NASSUR?!?!?!"  
  
"That's right," Catty gruffly nods. She meets Ataru and Lum in the   
master bedroom. Nagaiwakai is still passed out, Nyassur fanning a   
magazine over her face. "He was created 35 years ago. As to who did it, I   
have no idea. Much less why he was created."  
  
Ataru and Lum stare at each other. Both realized what could be   
going through Catty's mind. Because the *daishi'cha* considered everything   
about their bodies...including their own DNA makeup...private space which   
was sacrosanct, they devised a series of laws which would protect their   
personal integrity from all possible invasion. At the top of that list was the   
Edict on Clones and Cloning Technology. It generally permitted the use of   
clones, not as spare body parts as what occurred in the days of the Fourth   
Republic, but as replacement bodies. However, their use was regulated   
under very draconian guidelines.  
  
In essence, the only time a clone could be created was when a   
Sagussan's original body had been disintegrated past the point where the   
regeneration matrix couldn't salvage it and where one's *mei'na* was intact.   
It EXPRESSLY forbade the creation of clones for any other purposes; that   
was what reproduction and immigration were for. And it certainly forbade   
the creation of a clone without the template's permission. If such did occur,   
the template had the right to order the clone's destruction regardless of the   
clone's level of sentience. Catty was under every moral obligation to report   
Nyassur's existence to Nassur, thus giving the Vosian the chance to kill his   
clone double should he chose.  
  
"Catty," Lum stands, walking over to the doctor. "I know what   
you're thinking. But if you tell Nassur this and he does kill Nyassur,   
Grandma'll never forgive any of us."  
  
"Lum, I know how much you care for Nagaiwakai, but I have to   
report this," the doctor insists. "Just because he's not a Sagussan doesn't   
mean that his personal space is no less sacrosanct than ours. He has every   
right to know of Nyassur's existence. Don't you understand?! A crime   
occurred here!"  
  
"Wait!" Nyassur gulps. "What d-d-does th-th-this m-m-mean?"  
  
"It means that if Catty chooses to contact Nassur, he has every right   
to kill you," Ataru explains.  
  
"KILL ME?!?!?! What for?!!"  
  
"Because you were brought into existence without Nassur's   
permission!" Catty snaps. "Nassur's personal space was invaded for reasons   
which don't possess an iota of logic as far as I'm concerned. I wonder who   
did create you, much less why!"  
  
"D-d-don't l-l-look at m-m-me," Nyassur shakes his head. "I d-d-  
don't r-r-remember anything p-p-past f-f-five years ago! I d-d-didn't even r-  
r-realize I was a c-c-clone!"  
  
Lum turns to Catty. "Do a brain scan."  
  
The doctor sweeps her sensor over the clone's head. She blinks on   
seeing some very strange readings. "This is unreal! If I didn't know any   
better, I'd swear that someone had deliberately damaged parts of your   
mind."  
  
"Which parts?!" Lum looks horrified.  
  
"Parts including long-range memory, although other parts of the   
mind are redeveloping those skills; his psi-motor centre, which controls   
things like tracking ability; his recognition centre is slowly redeveloping..."   
Catty shakes her head. "This...this is like taking Albert Einstein and   
rendering him into a mental version of the Frankenstein monster!! This   
wasn't an accident! Someone tried to turn you into a vegetable...and nearly   
succeeded, too!!"  
  
Nyassur stands there, shuddering as he tries to conceive of the   
person responsible for totally destroying his whole life five years ago...who   
may have also been the same people who were responsible for his creation   
three decades before. "Why...?" he stares at Catty. "Just...t-t-tell m-m-me   
why..."  
  
"I can't," Catty shakes her head.  
  
"We need to bring a psychologist in," Lum sighs. "I'm calling   
Misato. Did she go back to cryosleep when she went home?"  
  
"No," Catty sighs. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have my own   
duty to perform."  
  
"Catty," Ataru looks at her.  
  
"The decision must be his," the doctor intones as she leaves.  
  
Lum turns to Ataru. "Don't worry, Darling. Nassur-chan would   
never kill someone without real due cause."  
  
"I really hope so, Lum-chan," he sighs, looking at his dozing   
grandmother, "...or else that lady there's going to become the worst   
nightmare in Nassur's life."  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened...?"  
  
Nagaiwakai sits up, noticing Nyassur at the end of the bed, looking   
lost. Staring at him, she shudders as Catty's revelation comes back. *I   
recognized...Nassur's clone twin?*  
  
Nagaiwakai remains silent as she allows her boyfriend time to   
think. She had always cared for, was certainly attracted to, the Vosian   
hunter. Their first meeting twelve years ago, when Nassur came at the   
behest of Invader to locate their missing children, who had been kidnapped   
by an insane Zeiwanite teacher, had made Nagaiwakai realize that the dark   
tunnel she had walked for so long was not endless. The chance was there   
that someone could come to take Kokeru's place. She would have gladly   
hoped it would be Nassur...had he then was not married to Cinba.  
  
Nagaiwakai very much forgot about Nassur in the years after,   
concentrating on wresting Ataru from Muchi and Kinshou in accordance to   
their private agreement on their children, which in the matriarch's eyes   
wasn't invalidated by Kaeru's "death." Hearing of his return, Nagaiwakai   
was split. She gladly would have pursued him. It would have been a most   
beneficial arrangement. Once they had married, Nassur would have been   
shielded by the Holy Inquisition from the Mikado, which would have spelt   
the dictator's downfall had he pressed matters. But at the same time, he was   
Lum's friend and former tutor...and by all appearances approved of Lum's   
interest in Ataru. That Nagaiwakai could never forgive.  
  
As time went on, Nagaiwakai realized that while Nassur did like   
the idea of Lum and Ataru marrying, he didn't push Ataru into accepting   
Lum. Such was quite understandable given the hunter's tortured history,   
which Nagaiwakai had learned over the months thanks to the Inquisition.   
Nassur never tolerated bullies, even if they were also close friends. She   
appreciated him all the more for his neutrality in the Ataru-Lum debate. Her   
flirtatious acts around Nassur were actually directed at Benten; a slap in the   
face in vengeance for the latter's involvement in some of Lum's "get-  
Darling-married-to-me-NOW" schemes. But even Nagaiwakai knew when   
not to push matters with him. She liked Nassur too much to hurt him in such   
a vulgar manner.  
  
And now...a part of Nassur would be with Nagaiwakai. In a sense,   
her dreams had come true. She would grow old with Nyassur, have children   
with him, die with him. Never alone, never parted. That he wanted her,   
even if he was someone incapable at present of returning her recognition,   
made it all the more sweeter. Perhaps Nassur might have been the same way   
had not Cinba and Benten been around. Perhaps...but that was all in the   
past, now. The present and future were in front of her.  
  
Nagaiwakai moves over to gently embrace Nyassur. "How are   
you?" she softly inquires.  
  
Not good, he psionically answers. I was trying to get my   
life back together again and now it's torn apart.  
  
Is it? she wonders. Then we'll have to put it back together   
again...together. Does that sound alright with you?  
  
But what about Nassur? he fearfully gazes at her. Nagai-  
chan, I'm no hunter. Never have been, to be honest with you...I think! I'm   
no match for the likes of him!!  
  
Nagaiwakai laughs. "Oh, relax!!" she waves him down, then   
embraces him. "Don't worry about that silly code Catty's people follow.   
You obviously don't know your brother. He wouldn't harm a fly if he could   
avoid it, you know."  
  
"I h-h-hope s-s-so," he smiles.  
  
"Now," Nagaiwakai smiles as she gently pulls him toward her.   
"While we're waiting for Catty to waste her breath, why don't we go back to   
being where we were last night?"  
  
"Your wish is m-m-my c-c-command," he smiles as they kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well?" Lum wonders as Catty steps down.  
  
"I called him," the doctor sighs. "He was quite shocked to hear   
about Nyassur. He would want to meet him sometime soon."  
  
"And?!" the Oni looks nervous.  
  
The Sagussan smiles. "Relax, Lum. I also told him about   
Nagaiwakai's recognition of Nyassur. Want to know what he said?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"'I'm not THAT crazy!!'" Catty drawls.  
  
"Well, I got Noa to call Misato," Lum sighs. "She should be here   
in a day to look Nyassur-chan over. I hope Misato doesn't get too ill   
because Nyassur-chan's a clone. What happened to him was just plain   
awful!"  
  
"I agree," Catty sighs. "And what's worse, I doubt there's very little   
we can do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lum, if what happened to Nyassur had happened to a live-born   
person, all we would do is perform *tre'cha,* submerge the body into the   
regeneration matrix, let it heal the wounds, then perform *satre'cha* and that   
person would be as good as new," Catty explains. "But clones would never   
survive exposure to the matrix."  
  
"Why not?" Lum looks curious. "I have to admit that I've always   
found the regeneration matrix a lot to try to understand."  
  
"Us, too," Catty smirks. "But back in the days before the Clone   
Rights War, clones were exposed to the matrix as Ojin tried to examine how   
it healed physical wounds. The clones were just shredded into protoplasm.   
Lyna was different, of course, because she was born from single cell up in   
the regeneration matrix. It would be as if 99.999 percent of the body had   
been destroyed but there was still something left from which to rebuild."  
  
"Did they ever find out why?"  
  
"No," Catty shakes her head. "Ojin eventually credited it to the   
*te'a* recognizing the difference between a real person and a half-life,   
which she saw as a travesty to natural reproduction."  
  
"Hope you don't say that in front of Nicole or Mujanba. They need   
parthenogenesis if they're going to have kids."  
  
"You know I don't mean it that way, Lum!"  
  
Both women laugh. Lum smiles. "I'm glad we can talk like this,   
you know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The idea of having you play the scorned would-be bond-mate   
against Noa and I doesn't particularly thrill me. In your own way, you can   
be as nasty, even nastier, than Lufy."  
  
The Sagussan looks down. She had not thought much about her   
bitter confrontation with Noa on Reiner's Five. "I guess I just sat back and   
realized that if I was in that position, I would've done the same. In fact, I   
definitely would have done it. The sheer poetry of the moment must have   
been transcendental for Noa when she equated you two with Ram and Atar.   
Then again, I've always had a spiritual turn of mind; I probably got that from   
my previous life as an acolyte for the Gatherer's temple on Triton."  
  
"Thank Lyna for that," Lum sighs. "I was wondering if you'd be   
willing to take on an extra job when Darling and I come."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Be our personal physician."  
  
Catty blinks. "You're serious!"  
  
"Yes," Lum nods. "I know that Darling's entitled to an executive   
assistant...that'll be Noa; an aide-de-camp...that'll be Honey; two personal   
assistants...I was thinking of proposing Kei and Yuri; and a physician and   
dentist, plus we'll need a daycare officer for Reiko-chan. I haven't   
considered who the dentist would be. Maybe Shinobi, Momoe-chan or   
Kumiko-chan. And I definitely want Shiko for Reiko-chan's babysitter."   
She then smiles. "But I've had my eyes on you all the time for our doctor.   
Please, Catty; think of it as a peace offering."  
  
"I'll have to think about it," Catty admits. "And thanks. Believe   
me, I don't cherish much trying to scheme of ways of taking Noa away from   
you. You can be quite nasty in your own right."  
  
"Flatterer!" Lum beams...  
  
* * *  
  
"Good news," Mendou runs up to Sylia.  
  
"What is it?!" the commander of Pathfinder Troop Six inquires.  
  
"We got the list compiled," he hands her a rolled up sheet. "It's not   
that long; about six hundred names. All are within a ten-kilometre radius of   
the centre of Niigata."  
  
"Very stupid," Sylia hums as she looks at the list of names and   
addresses. "Thank you, Shutaro. This helps us a lot."  
  
"My pleasure," Mendou nods.  
  
Sylia purrs as she turns to Priss. "Round everyone up! We're   
going scalp-hunting! We'll hit them tonight; they'll be off-guard since it's   
the end of the day and they won't be expecting us to come after them given   
the nature of their mental implants."  
  
"You got it, boss!!" the coxswain salutes, then runs off...  
  
* * *  
  
Niigata.  
  
Shinpo Shirokaku walks down the street toward his family home,   
his bookbag slung over his shoulder. A junior student in high school   
attending cram schools, just like thousands of children across the nation.   
The son of a garment manufacturer and his housewife, only child in his   
family. Nothing special.  
  
Of course, there were the odd dreams he had periodically. Dreams   
of ninjas tearing through the forest back in the old days during the Meiji   
Restoration, clashing with other clans in hopes of keeping the hated   
barbarians out of Japan. Their primary opponents always wore tiger   
insignia, either with a chrysanthemum in the paws or a katana in the jaw.   
They were evil, but Shinpo never really understood why, especially if they   
were fighting to help Japan keep the Europeans at bay by beating them at   
their very own game. After all, he liked his fast food and video games, too.  
  
Shinpo really had no idea what that was about. When he asked his   
mother and father about it, they shrugged, just as equally baffled. His   
mother then jokingly wondered if they should contact a reclusive relative   
named Kyomi, who lived in the mountains. She was said to be   
knowledgeable in the ways of the ninja, even if many thought she was a bit   
of a crackpot. She also lived with this really freaky fellow named   
Namisuke, who lusted after Kyomi and plotted grand games of vengeance   
against some vicious creep who lived way up north. Way too weird, Shinpo   
had concluded long ago, deciding that he would ignore the dreams as best as   
he could.  
  
"Hey, handsome," a purring, strangely accented voice calls out.   
"Going my way?"  
  
He stops, spinning around to see a woman leaning against a   
lamppost he just past. *How did she get there?* one part asks.  
  
The other part, however, is now drooling at the very exposed bust,   
not to mention her zipping down her blue jeans to give him a more intimate   
look at her privates...and she was not obviously wearing any underwear!   
"I...I...I..." he stammers.  
  
"C'mere," Lufy winks at him.  
  
Shinpo gulps as he looks around. Being late at night, there was no   
one else around; this was a very quiet neighbourhood. Staring at the blonde-  
haired bombshell with the star tattoo on her cheek and the really wicked tan,   
which got to her everywhere, he finally gives in to his more primal urges   
and approaches her. "Hey, there you go," Lufy purrs as she offers her hand   
to him. "Don't worry, I don't bite. C'mon a little closer."  
  
Shinpo gulps as he stares at Lufy's chest, now within range of his   
lips. "You like what you see, don't you?"  
  
"Y-y-yes," he readily nods.  
  
"Wanna touch?" Lufy coos.  
  
Shinpo nearly faints; blood was now haemorrhaging from his nose   
at a very steady rate. His hand hesitantly reaches up to touch the suntanned   
skin. "Oh, that feels soooooo good," Lufy purrs as her own hand moves   
over to gently stroke his temple.  
  
Contact!  
  
Shinpo gags as he freezes, a stunned look on his face. Lufy's mind-  
probe plunges into him, zeroing in on his ninja program like a concussion   
missile. The program has no time to sense its doom; like the *saikoo   
jinseijitsu* in Ataru, it needs external sensory data to analyze and process to   
assess its situation. And with Lufy now freezing data input, it is blind to its   
destroyer as the force of the Sagussan's mind obliterates it in the flash of a   
second!  
  
After ensuring no other surprises are in the poor student's mind,   
Lufy withdraws. To a Sagussan, entering a non-psi's mind was like staring   
at a book of women in bathing suits; they were pretty but rarely did they   
induce a private erotic thrill. Besides, Shinpo was too sexually immature for   
Lufy's taste. Her dreams were of lavender hair, gold eyes and very pale skin   
built into a package of erotic and emotional dynamite named "Catty."  
  
Still, Lufy was quite aware of Shinpo's problem. "You should be   
having much better dreams from now on, Shinpo-chan," she zips up her   
jeans, then does up her jacket.  
  
"Got him?!" Catty runs up.  
  
"Yep, he's clean," Lufy nods. "What about his family?"  
  
"I took care of them both," the doctor notes, then stares quizzically   
at the dazed Shinpo. "Please forgive Lufy-chan, young sir. She tends to   
enjoy carrying out her missions a mite bit too much for most people's   
tastes."  
  
"You better pray that I enjoy myself when I target you, Catty,"   
Lufy playfully growls.  
  
Catty flushes. "Don't bet on it!!!" she snaps as she follows her   
shipmate down the street to their next target.  
  
Shinpo remains in place for five minutes before his conscious mind   
takes back control. Wondering if he had dreamt of his encounter with Lufy,   
he heads home. However, one thing had changed about him. From that day   
on he would no longer dream of dark ninjas fighting and killing each other   
in a bygone era.  
  
His dreams would be composed of blonde Yehisrite pilots and   
lavender-haired Tritonian doctors from a place named Sagussa...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!"  
  
The matriarch of the Shirokaku Clan stomps around her personal   
keep located in the mountains. Before the angry shinobi princess, her key   
advisors kneel, trembling at Kyomi's terrible rage. The matriarch herself is   
quite young-looking for someone in her mid-forties, almost as if she, like   
her despised enemy in Rishiri-tou, also possessed alien blood. "We are not   
sure, Lady Kyomi," one of her advisors bows. "But last night, an alien force   
swept into Niigata and eliminated all our special combat forces. This   
morning when we tried to activate our troops, we learned there was no   
mental program within any of them!"  
  
Kyomi shudders, slate-grey eyes storming. "Nagaiwakai is at   
fault!! Curse that half-breed!! They must've seen us coming!!"  
  
"Lady Kyomi, we still have over five hundred ninjas ready to   
attack Rishiri-tou at your command," another advisor notes. "If we strike   
now, we will catch them by surprise."  
  
"I will consider the matter. Leave me."  
  
The advisors quickly depart. Running a hand through her long   
black hair, Kyomi growls as she sits herself on her throne-like chair, where   
she normally placed herself when receiving guests. At that moment, she   
tenses. "Is that you, Namisuke?"  
  
The door opens and a pale man steps in. Dressed in a gentleman's   
kimono, he possesses very pale blue eyes and purple-streaked black hair.   
"Did you expect anyone else?"  
  
Kyomi smiles as she embraces her lover. "Nagaiwakai is even   
more unpredictable than before," she sighs, walking Namisuke to a lounge   
chair at one side of the room. "Our forces are halved and they're no doubt   
aware that we're planning something against them."  
  
Namisuke sighs. "My superiors will not be pleased to hear that,"   
he shakes his head. "We've been trying to eliminate the Zephyrite presence   
here for over fifty years, even more. Their presence here ruins the   
Dominion's plans to reestablish control over this system and bring the   
Galactic Federation to its knees."  
  
"Enough of that talk, Nami-kun," she kisses him. "Let's forget   
about that now."  
  
Namisuke smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"You want me to examine a clone?!!" Misato shudders as she stares   
at Lum.  
  
"Nassur-chan has already decided to leave Nyassur-chan alone,"   
the Oni sighs, privately disappointed that the psychologist was unable to   
leap over the *daishi'cha's* inbred aversion to anything which forcefully   
reminded them of the dark days of the Clone Rights War. Dealing with   
clones, even those who, like Lyna millennia before, were able to gain   
control of their own lives, was one thing Sagussans preferred NOT to do.   
"And besides, Grandma loves Nyassur and wants him to be with her. Can   
you please try to do something?"  
  
"Ethical and personal arguments aside, I doubt I could do much if   
the amount of brain damage is as severe as Catty hinted," Misato hums.   
"But since Nagaiwakai has recognized Nyassur, and since it's you whose   
asking, I suppose I could hold my stomach down."  
  
"Thanks," Lum escorts the psychologist into the mansion house.   
"Nyassur-chan!" she calls out. "She's here!!"  
  
Nyassur sits in the reception room. He stands, weakly smiling as   
the Sagussan psychologist comes up. "H-h-hi, S-s-sensei."  
  
Misato whistles as she touches the side of his head, sending psi-  
probes into his mind to determine what is going on. "I can see Nagaiwakai's   
need for help," she muses. "Sit down and relax, Nyassur. Let's get started."  
  
"Okay," the clone nods, sitting down.  
  
Lum withdraws to grant the two privacy. Misato turns to face   
Nyassur, her fingers reaching out to form two spider-leg fists on his face.   
"Relax your guards, Nyassur," she hums. "Don't resist me. Let me come   
in."  
  
Nyassur feels himself dozing off...  
  
* * *  
  
A back alley in Jiyuu's capital city. Nyassur lies on the ground, the   
mother of all headaches burning through his mind and hundreds of questions   
demanding answers. He feels a woman's hand rub his forehead. "Nyassur!   
Nyassur!" a soft, motherly voice coos. "Get up!! Please get up!"  
  
He stares into an older woman's face. About Kimaenowakai's age,   
her angular face has blonde hair tied in a ponytail, pierced with warm sea-  
blue eyes. "Who...are...you...?"  
  
"Don't you remember me?!" she sniffs, tears brimming. "I'm your   
mother-in-law!"  
  
Mother-in-law? Was he married? Where was his wife? "Who am   
I...?" he stammers.  
  
"Your name is Nyassur," she intones, then looks to her right.   
"Dear, where are you?!"  
  
"Right here," another man, about the same age as the woman,   
walks up. He is blond-haired and blue-eyed. "Can you move, son?"  
  
"N-n-not s-s-sure," Nyassur stammers.  
  
The elder couple stare at each other. "She got to him," the husband   
remorsely sighs. "Damn her, can't she just leave us alone and allow us to   
live our lives in peace?!"  
  
"She's been that way since our daughter disappeared," the wife   
sighs. "And if we're not careful, she'll get to us, too."  
  
Nyassur blinks as he desperately tries to interpret this. If this   
mysterious woman the couple were taking about was the one who was   
responsible for his lack of memory and the headache which was threatening   
to overwhelm his senses, then he could not allow his wife's parents...*Who   
is my wife?!!*...to suffer the same fate. "You b-b-better go," he stammers,   
slowly rising to a sitting position. "You c-c-can't allow h-h-her t-t-to c-c-  
catch you."  
  
"We can't leave you behind!" his mother-in-law painfully cries.  
  
"B-b-but if you t-t-try t-t-to t-t-take m-m-me with you, I'll j-j-just s-  
s-slow you d-d-down," Nyassur explains.  
  
Silence falls over the scene as the elder couple considers the   
matter. The husband turns to his wife. "He's right."  
  
"We can't leave him!!" she snaps. "I've lost my daughter thanks to   
that witch! I won't lose my son-in-law, either!!"  
  
"We'll come back for him; don't worry about that!" he sighs. "But   
we have to make sure that he gets to a safe place!"  
  
"Where in this galaxy can he go to be safe?!" she demands.  
  
"There's a place," he sighs, then looks at Nyassur. "Nyassur.   
There's a very large farm owned by a Righteous Gentile near here. Go there   
and wait for us to come back to you."  
  
"Okay," Nyassur nods.  
  
"We can't leave him!" the wife cries.  
  
"But he'll be safe there!!" her husband insists. "Not even Marinba   
is crazy enough to challenge a Righteous Gentile head-on! Now, c'mon!!   
Let's get out of here!"  
  
She embraces Nyassur. "Remember us!"  
  
With that, they fade into the darkness. Nyassur watches them go.   
Questions. So many questions. Will they ever be answered? Sighing, he   
turns to the street to hail a taxi. "Where to, friend?" the alien driver inquires   
as the clone seats himself.  
  
Nyassur looks at his wallet, noting that he possessed a sizable   
amount of Zephyrite currency. Had his mother-in-law given it to him?   
Questions. So many questions. "Th-th-there's a f-f-farm n-n-near h-h-here,"   
he stammers. "You know it?!"  
  
"That'd be Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi's farm," the driver nods as   
he turns his machine down the street. "It's not far..."  
  
* * *  
  
Nyassur blinks as his eyes open. Misato pulls her hand away.   
"Incredible."  
  
A tear appears in his eye. "I h-h-haven't th-th-thought of th-th-them   
in a l-l-long while," he softly intones.  
  
The psychologist sits back. "Well, while you were reminiscing   
your first memories of this life, I was busy scanning the parts of your mind   
which remain undamaged. I suppose we could all relax now. I didn't detect   
any signs of any sort of mental program which could take control of you   
without your knowledge. It seems that when whatever happened to you   
happened, you fought whoever was trying to keep control of you...almost to   
the point where you nearly killed yourself. You're plain lucky to be alive,   
Nyassur."  
  
"Th-th-thanks," he smiles. "I wish I c-c-could r-r-remember th-th-  
them m-m-more."  
  
"Perhaps they're somewhere living their own life, safe from   
whoever created you," she sighs. "But, right now, let's tell your child-mate.   
She'll certainly want to know."  
  
"Okay," he nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"...and that is all he can remember," Misato explains to   
Nagaiwakai. "I assume that the couple he saw when he first woke up were   
clones, but they never identified themselves, much less revealed where they   
were going. I assume that they were scared and just wanting to get away   
from whoever was after them."  
  
"I see," Nagaiwakai looks down, then stares at Nyassur, sitting   
beside her. You should've told me, you know!  
  
What did you expect me to do?! he looks at her. I want   
you to love me, not fight all my battles for me! Aren't we supposed to be   
equals in this relationship?!  
  
Nagaiwakai smiles, then turns to Brother Sunfire. "Darklight,   
obtain a mental copy of Misato-sensei's memories of these people, then find   
some way to transmit them to the Inquisition. I think it's high time we find   
them. I don't want my paramour to agonize himself over his past. Besides,   
if we can find them, we can get some answers as to who created them, then   
trace the wretches down and teach them a lesson about hurting people."  
  
"At once, Mistress," the monk bows, then notions Misato to come   
with him.  
  
Once they are alone, Nyassur and Nagaiwakai stare at each other.   
You're angry, he looks down.  
  
A little, she shifts his face to stare on her. Besides, since   
you are cloned from Nassur, perhaps we can find out a little more about his   
past if we locate them.  
  
But the Holy Republic's a pretty big place, he warns.   
What was to stop them from leaving it altogether? Perhaps go to   
Sakarahaven, Kamahana, even Hustaros?  
  
"We'll find them," she verbally promises as they kiss. "We just   
have to be a little patient, that's all."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Nagaiwakai dresses, allowing Nyassur to sleep. Night is   
starting to fall. The matriarch walks over to his personal belongings, then as   
curiosity overcomes her, she reaches into his pocket and withdraws two   
holographic memory chips. Smiling, she walks out of the bedroom and   
proceeds downstairs, where her personal holosuite is located. Once inside   
the empty room, she inserts the chip marked with Nyassur's name into a slot,   
then calls out, "Activate program."  
  
The matriarch's double appears, dressed exactly like Nagaiwakai.   
"Nyatsu-chan...oh!!" she smiles, then stops on seeing who is with her. "It's   
you!" she blushes, looking down.  
  
"My!!" Nagaiwakai sighs as she takes in the details. "When   
Nyatsu-chan told me that he had created a double to be his companion on   
Jiyuu, part of me thought he was joking."  
  
"Well, I'm no joke," her holo-double smiles. "In a sense, I'm all   
that's kept Nyatsu-chan sane since he came to work at your farm on   
Jiyuu...Onee-san," she blushes on making the familial reference.  
  
"Thank you," Nagaiwakai nods. "And I'm pleased to meet   
you...Onee-chan," she returns the compliment. "But, tell me...what did he   
expect to do should he fall in love with me?"  
  
"Well, he brought me here...I assume this is Rishiri-tou...so that in   
case he didn't recognize you, he'd have a friend," the double explains. "I   
was happy for him...but sad that the chance could come that I'd lose him. I   
am programmed to love him. Just because I'm a hologram doesn't mean I   
don't have feelings."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"True," the double nods. "He promised me that if he did fall in   
love with you, that he'd have a bioroid constructed so that my sentience   
could have a real existence."  
  
"Ah, I understand," the matriarch nods, then stares at the other   
datachip. "Now, I wonder what this is."  
  
The holo-double looks. "I think that's Firehair Sunflower's   
personal holo-chip."  
  
"Any idea what's inside it?"  
  
"Well, of all the girls who were chasing after Nyatsu-chan, she was   
the worst of the lot," the double muses. "I can guess very much what...or   
rather *who*...it could be."  
  
"I see," Nagaiwakai hands her "sister" the chip. "Here. I'll leave   
you be."  
  
"Um...thank you," the double blinks as the matriarch walks out.   
She then giggles as she walks over to slip the second chip into the controls.   
"Activate second program."  
  
A holographic double of Nyassur appears. "Firehair, my   
love...eh?!" he romantically calls out, his voice strong with passion, then he   
blinks. "N-n-nagaiwakai-sama!!"  
  
"It's alright," Nagaiwakai's double walks up to him. "I'm another   
hologram."  
  
"Oh! Then...what are we both doing in the same holosuite?"  
  
"We're on Earth now," she announces. "Nyassur was transferred   
here. I assume Firehair gave you to him before he came."  
  
"Oh, that's right," he sighs. "A private message was hidden in my   
command matrix. So, did Nyassur recognize Nagaiwakai-sama?"  
  
"By the looks of it," she sighs. "We've lost our purpose."  
  
He then smiles. "Have we?"  
  
She smiles. "Engage holosuite," she commands. "Ballroom   
dancing suite, Vienna, Austria. Alter clothing to match Earth Victorian Era.   
Music: Antonin Dvorak."  
  
The scene melts into an image of the ballroom of one of Vienna's   
palaces. The two holo-beings are now dressed in lavish costumes which   
would have fit in the court of Emperor Franz Joseph. As a symphony   
begins, they take hands and begin to dance...  
  
* * *  
  
Nagaiwakai steps back to her bedroom. "Well, we'll have to give   
Lum's friend Chara a call so they could have some time on their own," she   
muses, then stops. "Unbelievable! I'm actually finding myself liking that   
girl! I have to get my head examined!!"  
  
She tenses as some ill feeling passes her. She spins around.   
"Who's there?!!"  
  
"Your death, alien!!" a voice barks.  
  
Nagaiwakai dodges right as a storm of shuriken streak down from   
the ceiling! She then fires her own barrage of the deadly missiles at her   
hidden attacker. Howls of pain answer her. "Too slow!" she maniacally   
laughs as three ninjas bearing the insignia of the Shirokaku fall flat on their   
faces.  
  
She hits an alarm bell and the compound-wide intercom.   
"Attention, everyone!!!" she calls out. "Get up!!! We're under attack!!!"  
  
The alarm sounds off through the compound as soldiers, monks,   
the Kuromoroboshi and farm hands leap into action. However, Shirokaku   
forces are on the grounds, converging like a school of piranha on the   
mansion! Leading the charge, one ninja points as he barks orders. "Leave   
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi be!!! The Lady Kyomi wants her for herself!!!"  
  
The ninjas roar...just as a storm of lead pours down on them,   
echoed by very insane laughter!! "Why don't you *kimei'ne* go back to   
whatever slime-pit you crawled out of?!!" Priss roars as she leads a host of   
Sagussans against the ninjas from a squad of cycles, strafing the ground with   
a rifle.  
  
The Shirokaku shuffle, disorganization appearing in the ranks. "Do   
you recognize any of them?!" one demands.  
  
"I've never seen them before in my life!!!" another snarls.  
  
Another roar is heard: starship engines. The Shirokaku cry as   
three starships...the "Renegade," the "Goddess of Luck" and Lum's   
scout...race up from Oshika, guns blazing. From the boarding hatch of his   
girlfriend's scout, Ataru cannonballs to his grandmother's farm. "Time to   
boogie!" he howls as psychic fire commences a familiar transformation.  
  
The ninjas are scattered as the Cyborg smashes into their midst,   
then scatters a dozen with one sweet of his arm! "Aw, Young Master, don't   
steal all the fun!!!" Jinseiko screams as she bashes down an enemy ninja,   
then parries the sword thrust of another.  
  
Priss, Lufy and Makoto drive in. The fight loses all sense of order   
when Nassur, Benten and Dakejinzou arrive, followed by Lum, Noa and   
Honey. "Jeez, I didn't realize that Ataru's old lady was this popular!!!"   
Benten bashes two ninjas' heads together.  
  
"This actually makes a half-dozen battles on Vos look quite tame,"   
Nassur breaks the arm of one, then cold-cocks another.  
  
Priss kicks one out of the way, then takes Lufy by the hand. "Let's   
dance!!!" the former gestures at the ninjas around them.  
  
"Lead on!!" the latter allows Priss to swing her into a merry-go   
round spin.  
  
Before the attacking Shirokaku realize what is happening, the   
merry-go round spin becomes a tornado which drags the hapless ninjas in,   
then spits what is left of them out into unconscious heaps by the edge of the   
compound!! "Now, THAT'S what I call cleaning house!!" Dakejinzou   
whistles with awe.  
  
Noa neck-chops one ninja, elbows another, then sees several   
moving behind Brother Sunfire, defending himself with a cane. "Look out!"   
she draws her pistol and fires.  
  
The bolts send the enemy warriors flying away from the Zephyrite,   
who spins around to see what happened. "Thank you!" he nods at the   
Sagussan, then gets back to work.  
  
"You defended him?!!" Honey slams heads.  
  
"Even we should respect them!" Noa nails one between the legs.  
  
By that time, re-enforcements arrive from Sendai, with Komeru at   
the lead; as well as the "Robert Bruce," led by Victoria, who is dressed in   
the finery of a medieval Scottish warrior, claymore at the ready. "At 'em,   
lads!!!" she barks at her troops.  
  
"McTAVISH!!!!!!" they collectively yell as they lunge into the   
fray, bashing and shooting at the ninjas before them.  
  
"Too bad Jamie's not here!!" Benten ducks a blast of machine gun   
fire, then slugs a couple who were getting a little too close.  
  
"I hope his parents aren't in this fight!!!" Lum zaps a few.  
  
"But I can see where he got his fighting spirit from!!" Nassur ducks   
two gaikatanas, then roundhouse kicks the offending parties.  
  
"Who's Jamie?!" Dakejinzou wonders as her tail chokes a ninja, her   
hands calmly crushing the throats of the two in front of her.  
  
"Wait eighteen years to find out!!" Lum zaps some, then spins   
around to see a slew of the enemy storming at the mansion house.   
"*Tcha!!!* Grandma's still in there!!"  
  
She flies off to looking in on Nagaiwakai when a steel cable lashes   
out to snare her neck, dragging her back to the ground. "Oh, no you   
don't!!!" a cackling voice is heard.  
  
Lum spins around to see Namisuke glaring at her from the inside of   
a very large suit of alien battle armour, the grappling cable squeezing her   
throat emitting from his right hand. "We won't have any more interference   
from you lessers!!" he snarls as he tries to draw the struggling Oni toward   
him.  
  
"'Lessers?!!'" Benten gasps as she takes aim with her machine   
pistol. "I kinda thought that armour looked Seifukusu...!!"  
  
A ninja bashes her in the back of the head! Tapping his   
loudspeakers, Namisuke yells out, "***STOP FIGHTING, NOW!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone stops, spinning around to see Lum in the armoured grasp   
of the Dominion agent. However, two dozen weapons quickly level on   
Namisuke as those who care the most about the Oni move into firing   
positions. "If any of you even thinks of trying to shoot me, Invader's little   
brat loses her head!!"  
  
"Don't you know your presence here violates two dozen treaties   
concerning this planet?!!" Nassur demands.  
  
"The Zephyrite presence here doesn't?!!"  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure," Brother Sunfire crosses his arms. "Our   
presence here has been accepted by the United Nations and the government   
of Japan since we came. But I doubt the High Church Council will condone   
your presence, heretic. And I can say that also about how the Young Master   
will feel if you don't let the Young Mistress go!"  
  
Namisuke shudders as he looks around, trying to recognize one   
face. "Moroboshi, where are you?!! Show yourself if you don't want your   
little slave to lose her head!"  
  
Suddenly, Lum smiles as she looks at Namisuke...her left eye   
glowing. "**April Fool!**" "she" snickers as psychic fire replaces the   
image of the Oni with the Cyborg!  
  
Namisuke pales as he suddenly realizes what is happening to him.   
"Wh-what...?"  
  
"**Lum's looking in on Grandma!**" the Cyborg calmly takes hold   
of the Seifukusu's arm. "**If I was you, I'd be more worried about what I'm   
about to do to you NOW!!!!**"  
  
The Dominion agent screams as Ataru drops to the ground, then   
launches his own merry-go round spin, accelerating to speeds which have   
everyone's eyes spinning as they try to watch. "How did he pull that   
switch?!" Benten gasps.  
  
"Oh, Benten, don't you know by now that the *te'a* works in   
mysterious ways," Catty scoffs at the Fukunokami as she examines the bump   
on the back of the latter's neck.  
  
Three seconds later, Namisuke is send flying at hypersonic speeds   
into a nearby cherry tree! "**Now, I think it's time that you and your little   
friend Kyomi pay for what you did to my family!**" Ataru growls as he   
walks up to the fallen Seifukusu, prying open his armour with ease.   
"**Sylia!!**"  
  
"Yes, sir?!" Sylia runs up.  
  
"**Where's the 'Kiboo'cha?!**'"  
  
"It's in orbit," she points up.  
  
"**It have regeneration chambers?!**"  
  
"Two of them," Sylia nods.  
  
"**Have them prepared,**" Ataru glares at the unconscious   
Namisuke. "**They're about to administer a little justice!**"  
  
* * *  
  
Lum flies into the darkened mansion, night vision goggles over her   
eyes as she tries to detect who may be about. *Lucky thing Darling and I   
swapped places when we did!* the Oni muses as she gently floats down a   
hallway. *Who knows what could've happened if that Seifukusu really got   
his hands on me! Now, where could Grandma and Nyassur-chan be?*  
  
She stops on seeing a dark form slink down one side of the   
hallway. *Doesn't look like Jinseiko's friends,* Lum smiles. *Better see   
where she's going. Lucky thing that I'm picking up some of Darling's and   
Noa's combat moves through our bonds.*  
  
Lum remains back as Kyomi slinks from door to door, her senses   
alive as she tries to detect anything. Passing one hallway, she looks down,   
then turns away...just as a voice calls out from the direction she just   
examined. "Pathetic as always, Kyomi. You never were anywhere near my   
class of shinobi!"  
  
Kyomi sees a darker shadow standing ten metres away, a drawn   
katana in hand. "You!!" her own katana leaps from its scabbard.  
  
"So," Nagaiwakai smiles, a very dangerous glitter in her eyes.   
Staring at her, Lum sees that the matriarch has shed her kimono for a form-  
fitting black bodysuit with her personal insignia. "Care to take on the best?"  
  
"We'll see if you are!!" Kyomi lunges.  
  
Nagaiwakai leaps through a skylight into the night sky above them.   
Kyomi reaches the spot, then charges into the air after her rival. "Come   
back here, you coward!!!"  
  
"Grandma, don't fight her alone!!" Lum flies after them.  
  
Nagaiwakai somersaults onto the roof, perching on the edge over   
the front door. Kyomi lands six metres away, then charges, her blade   
sweeping at the former's neck. In the blink of an eye, the matriarch literally   
drops from sight, allowing her rival to overshoot the target. Kyomi screams   
as she plunges down into the water fountain some distance from the door as   
Nagaiwakai lands calmly on the cow statue which forms the centre of the   
fountain. "Always missing your mark, Kyomi," the matriarch giggles as   
Kyomi bursts from the waves. "Care to try that again?"  
  
"Die!!!" shuriken storm at the target.  
  
Nagaiwakai disappears from view. Kyomi stops as she looks   
around. She then howls as another storm of the deadly missiles rains down   
from the sky. "Missed me!!" she laughs. "You're getting slow, half-  
breed!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai lands in a crouch some distance away. "You were   
saying something about being slow?" she wryly smiles.  
  
Kyomi grunts, then howls as the pain from a shuriken imbedded in   
the back of her hand hits her. "You witch!!!" she glares at Nagaiwakai.   
"You won't have the last laugh!!"  
  
She snaps her fingers. "Mom!!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai spins right to see Komeru, Muchi and Kinshou in the   
grip of a dozen ninjas, weapons out and at their throats. Both of   
Nagaiwakai's sons look as if they had put up a fight before being captured.   
"No!" the matriarch gasps on seeing the last of her immediate family so   
threatened.  
  
"You always said you'd be gladly rid of them!" Kyomi   
triumphantly smiles as she glares at her rival. "They took your precious   
grandson away! They left you in this desolate backwater alone and   
unloved!! You're about to watch the last of your family disintegrate, just   
like you and your alien friends stole mine away from me thirty years ago!"  
  
Nagaiwakai glares at Kyomi, then sighs as she allows her katana to   
drop. "Let them go," she calls out. "Your fight's with me, Kyomi. It's   
never been with them."  
  
"Mother..." Kinshou gasps, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, no?!" Kyomi snarls, laughing "Mercy won't save you and   
your family now, Nagaiwakai! Once you're dead, your attempts at keeping   
this planet bound to the likes of them," she points at the aliens who had   
come to help her defend her home this day, "...will also end! I think seeing   
these haughty slime submit themselves once more to the Seifukusu   
Dominion would be a fitting revenge for all your attempts at keeping Earth   
free to decide its own fate, when it is no where close to being mature enough   
to do that!!"  
  
"You'd sell your own race to the Dominion to avenge yourself on   
me?" Nagaiwakai wonders. "Much that I find people like Lum annoying,   
even I can see their good points. Earth would be better off under the   
protection of the Republic and the Federation...not to mention Sagussa...than   
those you join forces with."  
  
"You can change that," Kyomi smirks.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Order your friends back to Zephyrus," the Shirokaku smiles.   
"Renounce your role as a Righteous Gentile or whatever they call you these   
days. Have the United Nations expel all aliens; they're just about to do it   
anyway. And make these ones," she points at Noa and Honey, "...reject   
your grandson. Even I can see they're more trouble than the others!"  
  
Nagaiwakai balks. "I could renounce myself to the High Church   
Council and ask Darklight and his friends to go," she sighs. "And having   
Lum and her friends be forced off the planet is quite easy; just have their   
visas revoked. But as for the Sagussans, you'll have to ask them   
yourselves."  
  
Kyomi spins on Noa. "Well?!!"  
  
Noa and Honey stare at each other, then both turn on Kyomi.   
"**STUFF IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE, *KIMEI'NE!!!!!!***"  
  
Kyomi balks. "If you don't reject him now, his parents and his   
uncle die!!"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid we beat you there," Noa winks at her sister, then   
glares at Kyomi. "You see, we discovered that there was a Seifukusu   
national among your forces. As I'm sure you're aware, his presence here   
violates not only Sagussa's Non-Interference Directive and Zephyrus' Non-  
Interference Edict, but also the Galactic Non-Interference Treaty as well as   
various accords between the Dominion and its neighbours. Eretofore, our   
provisional head-of-state, Ataru Moroboshi, acting in the interests of   
galactic peace and harmony, ordered his execution three minutes ago."  
  
Kyomi faints! "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Her voice is echoed by a scream from the "Kiboo'cha," which now   
hovers at a safe distance above Rishiri-tou. "I guess he just took the plunge   
into the matrix," Noa muses.  
  
Shuddering, Kyomi spins to order the deaths of Nagaiwakai's   
children...when she stops. "Where'd they go?!!"  
  
The ninjas themselves are now an unconscious heap on the ground.   
"Yoo-hoo!!" Kinshou's voice sings out. "We're up here!"  
  
Kyomi spins around to see Kinshou, Muchi and Komeru sitting on   
the roof some distance away, Priss and Lufy flanking them. "No...   
no...no...!" the Shirokaku matriarch stammers, shaking her head at the sight   
of her plans falling apart, then with a scream, she lunges at Nagaiwakai.   
"***DIE!!!!!!***"  
  
Nagaiwakai dodges right, then her fists blaze. "***TYPHOON   
WIND-FIST!!!!!!***"   
  
Kyomi is sent rocketing into a cherry tree! "That was for   
Tetsuki!!!" Nagaiwakai snarls as the air boils, advancing on target.   
"***AIR-WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!***"  
  
A fiery cyclone sends Kyomi spiralling over the mansion house to   
crash in the back pasture! "That was for Kireiko!!!" Nagaiwakai leaps over   
the mansion house, then forms some very deadly projectiles out of thin air.   
"***PSYCHIC SHURIKEN!!!!!!***"  
  
The bolts of energy rip through Kyomi as she tries to stagger to her   
feet! "That was for Myaku!!!" Nagaiwakai hones in on her like a   
bloodhound cornering a fox, her finger on target. "***PSYCHIC   
LASER!!!!!!***"  
  
Kyomi screams as the blast of energy sends her flying toward a   
cattle barn! "That was for Kagami!!!" Nagaiwakai spins right around,   
methodically pacing her target as the earth shakes beneath them.   
"***EARTH-HEART FIRE GEYSER!!!!!!***"  
  
An blast of lava sends Kyomi flying back to the front lawn! "That   
was for Yamako!!!" Nagaiwakai leaps back to the front as she draws a   
grappling weapon. "***PSYCHIC KUSARIGAMA ATTACK!!!!!!***"  
  
Kyomi is snared by the glowing chain as she is sent on a merry-go   
round spin which soon picks up all her combat forces which are still   
standing. The Moroboshi forces and their allies quickly duck out of the way   
as the Shirokaku are send flying into the ocean by the "Robert Bruce!"   
"That was for Ningyo!!!" Nagaiwakai snaps the chain back, sending Kyomi   
crashing into the ground at her feet, then draws the deadliest weapon in the   
*saikoo jinseijitsu's* arsenal from her very own lifeforce.   
"***SOULSWORD!!!!!!***"  
  
Kyomi howls as the mystic blade plunges into her, slicing her spirit   
away from her body with the precision of a surgeon making an exploratory   
incision. Her body collapses with a hollow thud to the ground as   
Nagaiwakai stands back. "And that was for me!" she sighs as the soulsword   
fades from existence.  
  
With that, the matriarch of the Moroboshi Clan collapses.   
"Grandma!!" Lum calls out as everyone rushes to her side...  
  
* * *  
  
"How?!!" Benten demands.  
  
With the battle over and the Shirokaku being rounded up for   
transport to Jiyuu to face the Holy Inquisition, everyone relaxes in the living   
room as they unwind from the day's events. "How what...and please don't   
shout, Benten!" Nagaiwakai sighs as she presses a cold compress to her   
forehead. "I can hear you quite well with you standing right there."  
  
"How did you do that?!" the Fukunokami snarls. "Everyone keeps   
saying that all the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* previous hosts die when that thing   
hops from body to body!!"  
  
"Well, I almost did die when I finally grew tired to that miserable   
thing being in my head. Then again, it was never comfortable within me   
anyway. Seems my physiology was too repulsive for it to properly bind   
itself to."  
  
"We'll be more than happy to eliminate that when we get Ataru to   
Sagussa," Catty smiles as she administers to the matriarch. "But I admit   
you'd make a fine *daishi'cha.*"  
  
"I assume that's a compliment," Nagaiwakai smiles, then stares at   
Noa. "Oh, by the way. What did you do with that Dominion agent you said   
Ataru-chan ordered executed?"  
  
"We plunged him into the regeneration matrix aboard the   
'Kiboo'cha'...minus any protection for his mind," the Sagussan smiles.   
"Complete mind-wiping. It's our form of capital punishment. Because he   
was such a weak-willed creature, the destruction of his *mei'na* was all but   
certain. Still, there's nothing to insert into his brain once his old self is   
cleansed."  
  
"Yes, there is," Nagaiwakai notes. "And for Kyomi, too. Go to the   
holosuite in the basement and get those two chips in there. They're two   
holographic beings who deserve a taste of the real world." At everyone's   
surprised stare, she snorts. "Well, I do honour my paramour's promises, you   
know!!"  
  
"That's Mom for you," Komeru sighs. "Always thinking ten steps   
ahead of the game."  
  
"It's how she's lived," Muchi chuckles.  
  
Kinshou walks up to her, a neutral stare on her face. "What is it?"   
Nagaiwakai sighs. "And please don't start mooing, or I'll have Koosei-kun   
brought up here..."  
  
"It's not that," Kinshou shakes her head. "Mother, let them see   
them!" she points to her husband and brother-in-law. "Don't keep them on   
Zephyrus even if they are still being treated for what the Shirokaku did to   
them! They're part of the family, too!"  
  
Nagaiwakai shakes her head. "I can't let them see what those   
monsters did to their brothers and sisters, Kinshou!"  
  
"Hey!!" Komeru walks over. "Mom, just because we were five   
years old at the time, doesn't mean we don't remember them!"  
  
"We know you sent them to Zephyrus, Mom," Muchi adds. "But,   
damn it all, we miss them!"  
  
"They've been in cryogenic suspension all this time," she sighs. "If   
I bought them back, even if they still weren't fully cured, the culture shock   
would do so much harm..."  
  
"Well, if you do bring them here, I can take a look at them," Catty   
notes. "And I'm sure Misato and a volunteer from Child Services can help   
them adjust."  
  
"Please!!!" Muchi and Komeru chorus.  
  
Nagaiwakai nods. "Oh, alright."  
  
Everyone beams. At that moment, Nyassur walks down from the   
bedroom, looking as if he just got up. "Um...d-d-did I m-m-miss s-s-  
something?" he wonders, staring at the battle-scarred, tired people   
surrounding Nagaiwakai.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing much, Nyatsu-chan," Nagaiwakai smiles as he   
lifts her up. "I have a headache, dear," she romantically coos. "Could you   
take me to bed, please?"  
  
"S-s-sure," Nyassur smiles.  
  
"Grandma!!" Lum calls out.  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs. "What is it, Lum?"  
  
The Oni walks up, then respectfully bows. "Realizing how much   
you've suffered for those you love," she intones, "...then I hope that one day,   
I will be as worthy of your love, and with that, I would earn your blessings   
to my desire to marry your grandson."  
  
Nagaiwakai blinks, then smiles. "My, she can learn, can't she?" she   
hums. "We'll see, Lum. We'll see. Up, Nyatsu-chan!"  
  
Nyassur takes her upstairs. The others remain in place. "She   
doesn't give up, does she?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"Actually, I think Grandma did give Lum her blessings," Ataru lifts   
his girlfriend into his arms. "After all, she can learn, too. Besides, when   
April comes, it won't matter anyway. C'mon, Lum. Let's go home."  
  
"I'm for that," the Oni giggles...  
  
*** The End *** 


	49. Endings and Beginnings: Dakejinzou's St...

Darkness.  
  
A computer screen activates, its light reflecting the face of a  
Terran woman. She taps commands, then runs the program. The screen  
flashes the image of Ataru Moroboshi. Notations in an alien language  
run alongside his picture. The viewer's eyes widen in surprise. "God,  
so *he's* the lucky devil!" she exclaims, then sighs in resignation.  
"Well, better get a copy of this..."  
  
She extracts a solid from the computer, then deactivates the  
machine. As darkness falls, a tear glistens. "Forgive me..."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Endings and Beginnings  
Dakejinzou's Story  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-sixth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko  
Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This and the next three constitute the turning point in our  
series, hence the title change to "Endings and Beginnings." Please file  
this story along with the UY-TSY stories.  
  
2) The Hustari are inspired by the situation in Melissa Scott's  
"Shadow Man." FYI, here are the genders indigenous to Hustaros and how  
they're addressed (read gender; subjective pronoun; possessive pronoun;  
objective pronoun; mode of addressing). Go to the UY-TSY race listing  
to get a general description of each gender:  
  
man (he, his, him, himself, ser)  
woman (she, her, her, herself, sera)  
herm (zh'e, zh'er, zh'im, zh'imself, serray)  
mem (fh'e, fh'is, fh'im, fh'imself, serrem)  
fem (t'he, t'her, t'her, t'herself, serram)  
  
And a quick pronunciation guide:  
  
zh' - The "s" in deciSion  
fh' - The "ph" in PHilosopher  
t'h - The "th" in THis  
  
3) FYI, the sexual preferences on Hustaros:  
  
bi - Intimate with persons of the same and one of the two opposite  
genders  
demi - Intimate with persons of the same and one of the two like genders  
di - Intimate with persons of either of the two opposite genders  
gay - Intimate with only the same gender  
hemi - Intimate with persons of the same and both like genders  
omni - Intimate with all genders  
straight - Intimate with persons only of the two opposite genders  
tri - Intimate with persons of the same and both opposite genders  
uni - Intimate with one of the like genders  
  
I assume "like" genders would be grouped men/fems and women/mems, split  
depending on the type of chromosomes. Herms would fit in both XY and XX  
chromosome categories. For Seisuru, a fem, t'he is classified an omni.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Darling, is that you?!" Lum questions.  
  
Ataru closes the door. "It's me!" he smiles, placing the  
groceries on the table. "Has Reiko-chan come back from school?"  
  
"Not yet," Lum walks out of the kitchen, embracing her boyfriend.  
"What did you get?"  
  
Ataru turns to unpack. Despite their obvious racial differences,  
they project the image of a loving couple, like countless other couples  
throughout the local cluster and beyond. But this couple has attracted  
attention an alien starship cuts through the atmosphere, homing  
unerringly at the beautiful home on the Ojika-hantou.  
  
On the bridge, the infrared image of the living room projects from  
the main viewscreen. The ship's captain glares at the image, zh'er eyes  
narrowing as the unmistakable features of their target are recognized.  
"That's him!" zh'e smiles. "Send the retrieval team."  
  
"Serray Suki, he's not alone."  
  
"I can see that, serrem," Suki nods. "The other must be his  
lover. Inform the team that if she interferes, eliminate her. We  
cannot afford delay. Too much is at stake."  
  
"It shall be done, serray," fh'e nods.  
  
* * *  
  
On ground level, Ataru and Lum finish stacking the groceries in  
the cupboards when they detect the sound of airbike engines. "Is Benten  
coming by?" the former wonders, walking to the living room windows.  
  
"She didn't call to say she was coming," the latter hums. "I  
wonder what's up..."  
  
Lum's words are overwhelmed by a burst of machine gun fire. Ataru  
slams her from harm's path as the window shatters, flipping around to  
snare the *qu'f-piaqu'r* from its wall mounts. Before he could swing  
the musket to bear, the door blasts open, belting him in the face.  
Ataru collapses as Lum bolts to her feet, her powers forming a blazing  
aura. "What's the meaning of this?!!" she demands, then her eyes widen  
on recognizing from what race the attackers hail. "You're...?!"  
  
Machine pistols level on her. "We've no time!" the team leader  
growls. "We've need of the Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager!!"  
  
"Why do you want Darling?!" Lum snaps.  
  
"That is not your concern!" t'he snaps.  
  
"It's my concern when...!!"  
  
Weapons thunder!  
  
* * *  
  
At that moment, Noa ambles through the Oshika market, selecting  
vegetables for that evening's dinner. "Now, where did they put the bean  
sprouts?" she hums.  
  
A psychic bolt lances through her mind! Numbing agony slams  
through Noa's defenses as if they were tissue paper. No power on Earth  
could hurt her. Either it was an alien intelligence her people were  
unaware of, or...  
  
"Lum...!!!" she gasps, her mind's eye seeing nothing but blood.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home!!" Reiko walks through the back door. "Is dinner ready  
yet?!"  
  
The Noukiite slows down as silence and smoke answer her. Her  
conditioning takes control as she approaches the scene, then turns to  
stare. "Daddy? Lum?"  
  
She reaches the top of the stairs...then stops, eyes widening in  
horror on seeing Lum, her chest a gory mess. "L-l-lum...!" her voice  
catches as bile rushes from her stomach, then she turns away to vomit.  
  
A hovercycle is heard. "Lum!!!" Noa's voice echoes from outside.  
  
Reiko turns to see the Sagussan scramble to her bond-mate's side,  
ripping off her shirt to vainly cover the Oni's wounds. Honey is behind  
her, tapping her wrist-communicator. "Honey to Catty, emergency!!  
Lum's been shot!! Get everyone up here, stat!!!"  
  
"On my way," the doctor replies.  
  
Summoning what courage she has left, Reiko rises, slowly walking  
down to stare at her future mother. Lum's face is unmarked save for  
splattered blood. Her eyes weakly open as she detects Noa's hand on her  
cheek. "Noa..." she weakly rasps. "Darling..."  
  
"Rest!" Noa orders. "Catty's coming!"  
  
Transporters are heard. Catty races in, accompanied by Setsuna  
and Hotaru. Pathfinder Troop Six, Lufy, Mie and Makoto are also there,  
weapons out. The doctor scans the downed Oni, shaking her head in  
disbelief. "All this and she's still alive?!" she exclaims.  
  
"What the fuck happened?!" Lufy snaps.  
  
Noa stares at Catty, fingers never far from Lum. Grimly, the  
doctor closes her tricorder, then turns to the nurses. "Have the regen  
tank ready, stat! Get a litter!!"  
  
"Hai, I'sagh!" they double out.  
  
Priss enters with a litter. Catty turns to Noa, nodding. The  
*ashi'cha* faces her bond-mate. "She can't operate. Ready?"  
  
"I'm afraid..." Lum weakly admits.  
  
"Don't be," Noa's fingers make contact...  
  
PAIN!!!!  
  
Noa shrieks as the agony of seared nerves and shattered tissue  
storms through her. Her mind's eye focuses on the faint glow before  
her. Lum's *mei'na,* battered, drained...but hanging on, her bonds to  
Ataru and Noa keeping her in this plane of existence. Noa summons her  
power to draw the Oni toward her. "Come to me, Lum!!" the Sagussan  
drops her shields. "It's your only hope!!"  
  
The light fades, then draws closer as Noa pulls Lum toward her,  
exerting her strength to prevent the Oni from embracing the *te'a,* Its  
infinite glow always apparent to those who perceived Its presence. A  
yank jerks Noa's concentration. "Stop fighting me!!!" the Sagussan  
gasps. "Your bond with Ataru will remain!! If you resist, I can't pull  
you out!!!"  
  
But...Darling... Lum gasps.  
  
"We'll worry about him!! Come to me!!!"  
  
The Oni allows herself to flow into Noa. In the physical realm,  
Lum's eyes flutter close as her body loses its tension. Suddenly, a  
gasp emits from Noa as she breaks physical contact, sagging into Honey's  
arms. Catty spins to Priss and Lufy. "Go!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Benten wonders.  
  
Nassur shudders as he stares at his wife. Both relax in a bar in  
Gomiana's capital city, having finished their mission. "I...don't  
know," the Vosian shakes his head. "I just felt something happen to  
Lum."  
  
"What?" the Fukunokami tenses.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Nassur concentrates. "For a moment, it seems as  
if Lum...faded."  
  
Benten pales. The only time *pe'cha* could be shattered was  
death. "I think we better get to Earth as soon as we can."  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's eyes open. "Wh-where...?"  
  
The Oni sits up, finding herself in a miasmic grey mist. However,  
unlike her brief time in Ataru's mind, this mental field is permeated  
with bright light shining from every direction. Lum squints as she  
tries to perceive her surroundings, her mind replaying the events  
leading to this point.  
  
The attackers were Hustari, a reclusive race of humanoids living  
beyond Zephyrite space. Lum recognizes them since they are the only  
known pentagender race in the local cluster. She hadn't realized they  
resembled the unknown race in whose image Dakejinzou Shogai was  
constructed. They had wanted Ataru. When Lum demanded to know why, she  
was turned into Swiss cheese. Ataru had tried to save her, but two of  
the aliens dragged him off. His fading screams were the last thing she  
clearly perceived before her pain overwhelmed her. "Where am I?!" she  
rises, shading her eyes from the light. "Noa?! Where are you?!"  
  
Hey, keep it down, Lum!  
  
"Mie?!" Lum blinks. "Where's Noa?!"  
  
In meditation, silly, Mie sighs. Your fighting her nearly  
dragged both of you into the *te'a's* embrace, you know.  
  
"What's going on? What's this light?! Is this the inside of  
Noa's mind?!"  
  
'Fraid so. Hang on a sec...  
  
The light fades. Lum relaxes. "Can I see what's going on at  
least?"  
  
Your body's in the 'Kiboo'cha's' regen tank now, Mie informs  
her, revulsion seeping in her voice. Ugh!! You're a mess!  
  
"Guess I don't want to see myself, huh?"  
  
Guess not, Mie chuckles. Your going over what happened  
gives us a clue. Problem is, we don't have any ships available to go  
after them. Sylia's trying to get rover units to pursue that ship, but  
it's a fair bet they're going to Hustaros.  
  
"But why would they want Darling?" Lum sits. "Unless it's Sagussa  
they're after. But...why would they want Sagussa?"  
  
That's what we're going to find out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you," Dakejinzou smiles.  
  
Her customers wave as the hunter walks out of the Chowei farmer's  
market, another mission successfully completed. Dakejinzou sighs,  
glancing at her chrono. Three days back to Fukunokami to visit her  
parents, then to Earth to visit Ataru and Lum, then to Home Base to  
tutor the hybrids. Visiting the fringe worlds of the Holy Republic was  
fun, but the action lay in the Federation worlds. Hopefully, Nassur's  
latest job would be done.  
  
She blinks as her earrings flash. "What is it, ship?" she taps  
it.  
  
"*A call for you, Dakejinzou-san,*" the "Goddess's" computer  
replies. "*Emergency priority from Earth. Shall I beam you over?*"  
  
"Yes," she nods.  
  
A teleport beam ride later, she enters the bridge of her compact  
frigate, relaxing in the command chair. Tapping controls, she blinks in  
surprise on recognizing her caller. "Lufy?! What's wrong?! Are Ataru-  
chan and Lum-chan okay?!"  
  
The Sagussan sighs. "Not really..."  
  
She describes the situation. Dakejinzou shudders as the extent of  
Lum's injuries become known, then blinks on hearing Ataru's fate. "We  
have some idea as to what could be happening on Hustaros," Lufy admits.  
"And how that'd relate to why they want Ataru."  
  
"The kokushibyou's returned," Dakejinzou grimly nods. "Any sign  
of Henry?"  
  
"Nada. Lyna only knows where he is!" Lufy snorts. "And none of  
our other ships are equipped to handle what the Hustari might want.  
Since you're close by, could you...?"  
  
"I can be there in two days," Dakejinzou calls up her starmaps.  
"Could you send a ship to pick up Ataru-chan at least? That could help  
in Lum's recovery."  
  
"Not with what she's about to undergo," the Sagussan shakes her  
head. "He won't be needed right away. Besides, if they're that  
desperate, I don't think they'll be too keen on the idea of releasing  
him."  
  
"Good point," the alien crosses her arms. "Well, scrap another  
visit home. I'll head out. By the way, who do I charge it to?"  
  
"Us!" Lufy laughs. "Nagaiwakai'll blame it all on Lum. Why give  
her the chance?"  
  
"True," Dakejinzou chuckles...  
  
* * *  
  
"That's not good news," Koosei sighs.  
  
A scrambled conference call between Oshika, Triton and Tomobiki is  
being headed by Catty. "We got to her in time," the doctor sighs. "At  
present, she's out of danger, although she'll be in regen for the next  
day. But while she's recovering, I will insist that NO ONE outside my  
people, the Nendo-kata or immediate family can visit Lum."  
  
"May I enquire why?" Oyuki sniffles. "Having friends visit would  
bring her cheer, especially with Ataru gone."  
  
Catty fixes her with a stare. "Oyuki, that is why you have a  
telephone. Besides, Ataru's gone through enough trouble to wean  
everyone from Tomobiki from depending on her. If they learned of Lum's  
misfortune..."  
  
"You don't need to remind us," Koosei interrupts. "Mum's the  
word."  
  
"Thank you," Catty nods. "I'll send a message to Lum's parents,  
but outside them and Nassur, all communications from Oshika will cease.  
Lum is about to undergo a radical transformation and she doesn't need  
the presence of unshielded minds to hamper her."  
  
Oyuki blinks. "Understandable," Koosei smiles, glancing at his  
girlfriend. "We'll keep an eye on things here. Thank you."  
  
The link to Oshika is cut. "Koosei-kun, what did she mean by  
that?" Oyuki wonders.  
  
Koosei sighs. "Like it or not, Oyuki-chan, Lum is about to become  
a Sagussan."  
  
The Tritonian blinks...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Ataru moans.  
  
His eyes open, detecting an unfamiliar room. Tapestries hang on  
all walls, including draping the windows. He finds himself wearing a  
tunic and pants of alien design. Sitting up, he stretches himself, then  
standing, proceeds to the window to stare outside. "What is this  
place?!" he exclaims.  
  
The city beyond this building is unlike anything he could imagine.  
Arcologies are widely spaced, separated by townhouses and wide swaths of  
parkland. People proceed on their business. Staring at them, Ataru is  
quick to notice the similarities between them and Dakejinzou. "Are  
these Dake-chan's people?" he muses, then tenses as the door opens.  
  
Suki strides in. "Oh, you're up!" zh'e smiles. "How do you  
feel?"  
  
"Why have I been kidnapped?!" he demands, glaring at zh'im. "And  
why was my girlfriend shot?! Where is this place?!"  
  
"Peace, please," zh'e projects a friendly smile. "You're on the  
planet Hustaros. My name is Suki. I'm the one who brought you here.  
As to why, well, you are the Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager, aren't  
you?"  
  
"What's the Chosen One?"  
  
A smile twitches zh'er lips. "Please don't do that. You've been  
in contact with the Maidens of the Voyager, whatever they call  
themselves, for the last month, maybe more."  
  
Ataru crosses his arms. "You haven't answered why you kidnapped  
me. Just because I've a connection to Sagussa doesn't cut it."  
  
"True," zh'e nods, pulling up a chair to relax. "What do you know  
of my people?"  
  
He blinks as his mysterious sixth sense relays information.  
"Hustaros is a world coreward of Zephyrus. Populated by an indigenous  
humanoid race possessing feline and elfin features, which is also the  
only known pentagender race in the cluster. Isolationist but not  
xenophobic, certainly not possessing the many isms other races have."  
  
"Nicely done," zh'e muses. "There is something else, which leads  
to the reason we've sought you. Five hundred years ago, a terrible  
plague struck our world. We know it as the kokushibyou. It's effects  
are similar to your bubonic plague. It nearly decimated our people  
before help came from beyond."  
  
"Henry," Ataru blinks in realization.  
  
"'Henry?'" Suki blinks confusedly.  
  
"The Gatherer...what you know as the Voyager. His CPU is Henry.  
Go on."  
  
"Well," zh'e sadly sighs. "The reason you're here today is that  
the kokushibyou has returned. We need the Voyager's help in stopping  
the disease before it destroys us."  
  
Ataru shudders. "I wish I could help you. But...Henry's  
independently minded. We've no idea where he is, to be honest. If we  
did, would you expect me to be on Earth?"  
  
"I...see," Suki stands. "I'll have to inform my superiors about  
this. Excuse me."  
  
Zh'e steps out. Ataru watches zh'im go, then shakes his head.  
"I've got to get my head examined," he mutters. "I'm too old for this!  
What am I still doing being dragged off to every corner of the cosmos?!"  
  
He relaxes. Lum was alive, that much he knew. He would have  
sensed it if she expired. Noa got to her. No worries. The Sagussans  
would protect her. Besides, while the Hustari were forceful, they were  
also desperate. But...how do you stop a plague? Ataru was no doctor.  
  
"This'll be interesting," he mutters.  
  
* * *  
  
"Whaddayamean they won't allow us to visit?!" Benten growls  
indignantly.  
  
The "Renegade" now hovers in orbit over Triton. Oyuki's image is  
on the viewscreen. "Those are Catty-sensei's orders, Benten," the  
Tritonian sympathetically repeats. "And may I remind you she has the  
means to enforce them."  
  
"Named Lufy and Priss," Nassur muses. "How is Lum, anyway?"  
  
"She is still in regen," Oyuki sighs. "Koosei-kun explained it to  
me. Lum-chan's wounds were so severe, Catty-sensei had no recourse but  
to employ the regeneration matrix. She will emerge in a day."  
  
"We could send Naosu," Benten proposes.  
  
Oyuki shakes her head. "Benten, when a Sagussan doctor says 'no  
one,' she means NO ONE. Lum does not need unshielded minds to influence  
her during her time of recovery."  
  
The crew blink. "'Unshielded minds?!'" Tella wonders. "What does  
that mean?"  
  
"It means, Tella-chan, that Lum is now a Sagussan," Oyuki  
explains. "Nassur, you know of Yedris Seq, do you?"  
  
"I've worked with her," Nassur muses. "The strangest Urusian I've  
ever met. Never was able to sense her brainwave pattern..."  
  
"Because she is an Avalonian," Oyuki completes. "Avalonians and  
Sagussans possess the same level of psionic powers. Yedris-san had to  
isolate herself to protect her mind. Lan-chan explained this to me.  
Now Lum-chan is about to experience the same thing."  
  
"Uh-oh," Benten shudders.  
  
"Has anyone seen to Ataru?" Nassur asks.  
  
"We did detect a tight-beam transmission from Oshika to Chowei..."  
Oyuki explains.  
  
"Dakejinzou," Nassur readily nods.  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice tickles Ataru's ear.  
  
Ataru's eyes flutter open, finding himself staring at an angular  
face framed with wavy raven hair, pierced by inquisitive brown eyes.  
"Who are you?" he blinks, rising.  
  
The woman (?) before him smiles. "My name is Seisuru," t'he  
sighs. "I...hope you don't mind my visiting you, ser. It's not  
everyday that one meets a galactic legend."  
  
Ataru moans. His reputation proceeding him. "I'm not that way  
anymore, you know."  
  
"Oh, not that!" t'he laughs. "I mean, you're the Chosen One of  
the Eternal Voyager. All male-types dream of going to the Great Palace  
to be with them. So, what's it like?"  
  
He blinks as he absorbs t'her words. "All male-types like us."  
Seisuru was a fem. He relaxes. "Well, I don't exactly remember my  
first time," he admits. "I was just a kid when Noa brought me to  
Sagussa to meet the others and...circumstances made me forget that. I  
know a lot now. They're...okay, I guess. They're people."  
  
Seisuru leans at him. "You've done it with any of them yet?"  
  
"What business is that of yours?"  
  
"Well, c'mon!" t'he laughs, a masculine tenor creeping into t'her  
voice. "Your other reputation is known to us, ser Ataru."  
  
"I don't do that now! Besides, serram, I've got a girlfriend who  
was shot up by your friend Suki, which doesn't endear me to you!"  
  
Seisuru blinks. "You even understand the way we address  
ourselves...not to mention recognized what I am," t'he muses. "That's  
not bad for a bigender on his first visit."  
  
The door opens, permitting a healer to enter. "Serram Seisuru,  
there you are!!"  
  
"What is it?" t'he faces her.  
  
Sadness creeps into the woman's face. "It's your mate. It's  
time."  
  
Ataru blinks as Seisuru's jovial demeanour crashes, anguish  
welling from t'her soul as strength drains from t'her. "Yakuri...!"  
  
The healer guides t'her from the room. Instinctively, Ataru  
follows them. The three proceed down a hall to a medical station.  
Within, a still form lays on a diagnostic table. Isolation fields  
protect visitors from the dying mem. Ataru notices the sickening  
discolouration on Yakuri's face, arms and legs, fh'is body modestly  
protected by a blanket. "Yakuri," Seisuru whispers, leaning against the  
field to gaze on t'her lover.  
  
Yakuri's eyes open, fh'e painfully staring at fh'is mate.  
"Seisuru," fh'e weakly smiles, fh'is hand reaching for t'her.  
  
The isolation field shields them from direct contact. "I'm here."  
  
"I love you," fh'e smiles, then gasps.  
  
Seisuru screams as Yakuri collapses, all fh'is vital signs  
redlining. The healers move to stabilize fh'im, but their leader shakes  
her head. "Fh'e's gone. I'm sorry, serram."  
  
Seisuru wails, spinning around to sink into Ataru's embrace. The  
Terran hesitates, then sympathy takes over as he holds t'her...  
  
* * *  
  
"If he cannot summon the Voyager to aid us, we're finished!"  
Sendoosha exclaims.  
  
"Sera, if Ataru Moroboshi cannot summon the Voyager, we'll have to  
find some other way to obtain what we need," Suki sighs. "Our world has  
been quarantined and colonists have been ordered to stay away until this  
comes under control. Our options are limited."  
  
"Agreed. But what options are there."  
  
Both notice Seisuru approach, leaning against Ataru. "Seisuru?"  
Sendoosha wonders, rushing to her child's side. "What's wrong?"  
  
T'he blinks, then sinks into Sendoosha's embrace. "Yakuri..."  
t'he mutters.  
  
Suki shakes zh'er head as zh'e turns to a window. Zh'e blinks.  
"There's a ship arriving at the spaceport!"  
  
Ataru runs to the window. "Not just any ship! That's the  
'Goddess of Luck!'"  
  
The Hustari blink in surprise, then spin on hearing a teleport  
beam. Dakejinzou appears. "Where's Ataru Moroboshi?!" she demands,  
then blinks. "Ataru-chan?!"  
  
"Sera Shogai!" Suki exclaims. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Dakejinzou faces zh'er. "Serray, you ran an enormous risk  
kidnapping him and bringing him here," she indicates Ataru. "If you  
know he's the *daimon'cha* of Sagussa, you should also know his  
grandmother's affiliation to the Protestant Reformist Church of  
Zephyrus. And that doesn't count what Lum's father will do when he  
learns what you did to his daughter."  
  
"Surely, you recognize our need, sera," Suki crosses zh'er arms.  
"My child's mate just died," zh'e indicates Seisuru. "How many more'll  
perish before matters can be resolved? We've no time to explain  
ourselves."  
  
"I understand," Dakejinzou sighs.  
  
"You know the Maidens," Sendoosha hums. "Couldn't you ask them  
for help?"  
  
"They know of the situation, but they don't have any ships  
available to obtain the herb. Henry's heaven knows where; they're  
trying to get in contact with him now."  
  
"What herb?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"It's the herb Henry found five centuries ago for them,"  
Dakejinzou turns to him. "It's native to Nekotengu Four, a world some  
two weeks from here. But...don't you have samples of that herb around?"  
she looks at Suki.  
  
"We don't know. The herb was so good in eliminating the  
kokushibyou, we forgot about it when the disease was eliminated."  
  
"Can this herb do the job?" Ataru asks. "What if the disease's  
mutated this time?"  
  
"It's the same as the first plague," Suki confirms. "We did  
biopsies of remains from plague victims. It's the same."  
  
"We've quarantined ourselves to prevent it from spreading to the  
colonies," Sendoosha sighs. "Sera Shogai, can you help us?"  
  
"I can," Dakejinzou nods. "The 'Goddess' is equipped with cargo  
bays. I just had her engines retrofitted. I could obtain several tons  
of the herb. You could clone enough from that to cover the whole  
planet."  
  
"We could, but speed is of the essence," Suki then turns to Ataru.  
"It seems your assistance is not required, ser Ataru. We can transport  
you back to Earth if you want."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that," Ataru sighs, then turns to Dakejinzou.  
"By the way, how's Lum?"  
  
"In regen right now," the synthezoid smiles. "Looks like she'll  
become a Sagussan before you. Actually, Catty-sensei would like it if  
as few people as possible see Lum. The adjustment's going to be harsh."  
  
Ataru nods resignedly. "Then it looks like you've got a passenger  
for this trip."  
  
"Make that two," Seisuru volunteers.  
  
"Seisuru?!" Sendoosha and Suki blink.  
  
"Sera, serray, please," t'he smiles. "I can't help Yakuri now,  
but I can help others. Besides, the more people helping sera Shogai  
obtain the herb, the faster it'll be done and the sooner we'll be back."  
  
T'her parents stare at each other, then nod. "Make yourselves  
ready."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Ataru and Dakejinzou meet by the "Goddess." "Where's  
Seisuru?!" Ataru wonders.  
  
"I'm here!" the Hustari's voice echoes.  
  
T'he runs up, an overnight bag around t'her shoulder. "Ready?"  
Dakejinzou wonders.  
  
"Ready!" Ataru and Seisuru nod.  
  
The three board the "Goddess." A minute later, it launches from  
Hustaros, plunging into the dark unknown. Watching from their castle,  
Sendoosha and Suki relax. "Will they be in time?" the latter wonders.  
  
The former gasps, collapsing into her mate's arms. "Sendoosha!!!"  
Suki screams as zh'e catches zh'er mate, gently lowering her to the  
floor. Seeing the discolouration on her arms, Suki turns to the distant  
speck of Dakejinzou's frigate. "Hurry!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"Lum, wake up!"  
  
The Oni's eyes open and she perceives Noa over her. "*Tcha*..."  
she moans, reaching for her forehead. "What happened...?"  
  
"You're back in your body," the Sagussan breathes out in relief.  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Strange," Lum mutters as pain lances through her mind. "Where's  
Darling...?"  
  
"On his way to Nekotengu Four with Dakejinzou," Noa reports.  
  
"What?!!" Lum bolts up, then vertigo fells her. "Oooh...that  
wasn't smart...!"  
  
"*De'ne!*" Noa groans. "Your mind still has to adjust. Don't  
push yourself!"  
  
"Sorry..." a sibilant whistle escapes Lum's lips. She reaches  
over to draw Noa closer. "I'm cold, Noa-chan. Warm me up."  
  
Noa purrs. "I have an idea how to do that," she draws the covers  
over them...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum..."  
  
Ataru sits in the aft observation gallery on the "Goddess of  
Luck," watching Hustaros vanish in a wave of hyperspace energies. She  
was alright. Noa was there for her. Besides, she was about to undergo  
an incredible change of self-perception. Better to let the experts  
handle it. He had other problems.  
  
Seisuru enters. "We're on our way," t'he announces. "ETA  
Nekotengu Four twelve days."  
  
"Mm...that's nice," Ataru hums.  
  
"Worried about your mate?"  
  
"Yeah. But I know she'll be alright."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's...hard to explain. I'm going forward to talk to Dake-chan.  
See you later."  
  
He moves to leave. "Ataru?"  
  
"What?"  
  
T'he hugs t'herself. "Um...nothing."  
  
Ataru blinks, then kicks himself. Seisuru had just lost t'her  
mate. T'he needed some companionship to help t'her overcome the pain.  
He kneels, gently embracing t'her. "It's okay," his voice lowers to a  
whisper. "You've got to cry sooner or later."  
  
"I...the shock's there," t'he tearfully admits, t'her hand tracing  
his beard. "But Yakuri would want me to go on. Fh'e would scream at me  
to get off my ass and do something to help others instead of moping."  
  
"If you loved fh'im, you have to mourn," he warns. "That's the  
problem when death comes so suddenly. People feel they don't have the  
time to mourn their loss. If they don't, they're hurting themselves.  
If you don't, you'll hurt yourself. And I don't think Yakuri would want  
that."  
  
T'he stares at him. "Thank you," t'he kisses him. "You're very  
wise, Ataru."  
  
"No, I'm not wise," he chuckles, warmly embracing t'her. "I'm  
just lucky to have learned from wise people."  
  
T'he laughs as Ataru heads to the bridge. There, Dakejinzou  
relaxes, programming control information into the ship's computer.  
"How's it going?" he wonders.  
  
"Everything's set," she smiles. "Course 270, speed Warp Four-  
point-three." Sighing, she stares at him. "Actually, you don't know  
how much I appreciate you and Seisuru being here."  
  
"Seisuru needs time to mourn," Ataru hums. "Personally, I'd  
prefer to be back on Earth. Why does Catty want Lum isolated?"  
  
"Truthfully, I don't understand," she admits. "Sagussan-style  
psionics have never been my bag. I suspect the people in who's image I  
was constructed felt the same way."  
  
Ataru blinks. Ever since Dakejinzou learned the truth of herself  
thanks to Nicole McTavish and her crystal palace's sensors, she rarely  
speculated about the people who created her. Created her! Staring at  
this statuesque vision scantily draped in a battle bikini, chains, boots  
and arm guards, it was difficult to believe someone *built* this alien  
Galatea. Who constructed her? Why was she constructed? "Have you ever  
wondered about them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The people who built you?"  
  
Dakejinzou considers the point. "Always. But the only people  
similar to myself are breakers and controllers the Dominion employs on  
their slave and colony worlds. From the few I've met, we assume we were  
constructed by the same race...but neither they or I remember anything  
about them."  
  
"That's sad. Have you ever dated them?"  
  
"The ones in the Dominion?" Dakejinzou hums. "No. We're not  
compatible, I think. Besides, the Dominion is so dependent on them,  
they'll be loath to let even *one* go."  
  
"I'll bet," Ataru smiles. "I'm getting something to eat. Want  
anything?"  
  
"I'll have something later," she sighs.  
  
Ataru steps off the bridge. Dakejinzou smiles, then gazes at the  
passing starfield...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru and Seisuru relax in the galley, nibbling on fruit and  
bread. "For a machine, sera Shogai does have eclectic tastes."  
  
"Do you think your people are related to hers?" he wonders.  
  
"Maybe," Seisuru shrugs. "I mean, the only difference is the  
tail. Perhaps they were an earlier version of ourselves?"  
  
Ataru shrugs. "Possibly."  
  
There was the second point. Dakejinzou admitted that she had been  
cryofrozen for FIVE MILLION years. In the Miocene and Pliocene epochs,  
Terrans were in the Australopithecine stage of development. If there  
was any trace of Dakejinzou's race, it would be fossilized in deep rock.   
And that didn't come close to explaining which planet in which galaxy  
she hailed. "I remember looking through Noa's photo album. She's the  
Sagussan who found me. There were a lot of Hustari *daishi'cha,* as  
well as those of Dake-chan's type. But I know they're organic, not  
synthetic."  
  
"Umanoshippo," Seisuru supplies.  
  
Ataru blinks. "That's what people call her race," t'he explains.  
  
"Makes sense," he hums.  
  
Dakejinzou steps in. "And what are you two talking about?" she  
hums.  
  
"You, of course," Seisuru smiles.  
  
Ataru snorts. Dakejinzou sits beside him, then starts to eat.  
"It's hard," she muses. "Being such a curiosity."  
  
"I'm surprised they never realized what you were when they found  
you," Ataru muses.  
  
"Genetic technology was less advanced," she hums. "Seventy years  
is a long time."  
  
"You haven't changed?" Seisuru wonders.  
  
"I've aged," Dakejinzou admits. "Age Days similar to what the  
Vosians undergo. But they're spaced twenty years apart, not five."  
  
"Grandma and Great-grandma experience them," Ataru hums.  
  
"I doubt Nagaiwakai and Kimaenowakai undergo what I experience,"  
she chortles. "On those days, my sex drive fires through the roof. And  
I'm not picky about who I grab."  
  
"You're omni, like me," Seisuru blinks.  
  
"I guess so," she shrugs. "It may be a clue as to what my people  
were like. Then again, it may be unique to me. I don't know.  
Still...I do dream of a time when I had a mate and a family. When...I'm  
not alone anymore."  
  
She brushes a tear from her eye. And there was the third point,  
Ataru realizes. Dakejinzou's isolation. The only one of her kind. If  
she had been cryofrozen, one would think her creator would think of  
providing a partner. Or were Dakejinzou's people an all-female race  
like the Nendo-kata? Were male Umanoshippo treated like females on  
Earth?  
  
"So," Seisuru's words cut through his thoughts. "Where do we  
sleep?"  
  
"Well, I have my cabin," Dakejinzou hums. "I don't have spare  
rooms here, so we might have to convert the lounge into a bedroom."  
  
"I can take the couch," Ataru offers.  
  
"Isn't he gallant?" Seisuru chuckles.  
  
Dakejinzou smiles, privately grateful they would be together for a  
maximum of 26 days. Ataru, thought quite open minded, was visibly  
uncomfortable around Seisuru, unable to comprehend how to accept t'her.  
And Seisuru was looking for companionship, something to help t'her  
release t'her grief over Yakuri. Being omni, Seisuru could turn to  
anyone, which added to Ataru's discomfort. Well, that was Ataru's  
bridge to cross, the hunter muses. Overcoming that would aid him in  
better accepting Sagussan social mores. Maybe this voyage was needed  
after all...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum opens the door, stepping out of the bedroom. Mal stands  
there. "Sister, are you well?" the Nendo-kata reaches for her.  
  
The Oni winces as Mal's skin makes contact, her mind reaching out  
to probe Mal's thoughts. Her concern, love, flows through Lum's body  
like a gentle tide. Lum reaches up to push Mal's hand away. "I'll be  
fine."  
  
"Sister..." Mal watches her.  
  
Lum stops by the kitchen. In the living room, Reiko, Belle,  
Nokoko, the other Nendo-kata, Nicole, Mujanba, Jason and Muzainba relax.   
Catty stands in front of them. "Physical contact is to be avoided at  
all costs," the doctor ordains. "Lum will sense EVERYTHING you think  
and feel. She can't take that. Wait until we train her how to shield  
herself, then things will return to normal."  
  
"What will Lum-chan feel?" Tatsuko asks.  
  
"Sagussans have several abilities," Catty sighs. "Our telepathic  
and empathic powers. Lum won't need much training there; she possessed  
telepathic powers beforehand. Mind-shielding herself will be very  
important, especially when her perceptions expand. I therefore have to  
insist that your Vosians be kept away. As Lum's perceptions increase,  
her brainwave pattern will change, magnify in intensity a million fold.  
It won't be safe for anyone, especially sensitive trackers like Nassur."  
  
"I better warn Clarisse to keep Pamanba away then," Nokoko sighs.  
  
"That's good," Catty nods. "Noa, Honey, Lufy and I will divide  
the tasks to train Lum in the disciplines she'll need to survive. We  
might need help. We'll ask when necessary."  
  
Lum proceeds to the bedroom. Gentle snores flutter from Noa.  
Smiling, the Oni lays beside her bond-mate. The next while was going to  
be interesting to say the least...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning!" Ataru yawns, stepping into the wash station to brush  
his teeth.  
  
"'Morning," Seisuru's voice echoes from the shower. "Sleep well?"  
  
"It was okay. Dake-chan up?"  
  
"On the bridge," t'he replies, shutting off the water. "Lucky  
thing this ship can pilot itself or we'd be in a world of hurt."  
  
"Yeah," he nods.  
  
Seisuru opens the door, reaching for a towel. Ataru ducks,  
turning so as to not stare at t'her. T'he laughs. "You can look at me,  
you know. I'm not bashful."  
  
"Sorry," he blushes, keeping his eyes away. "But I am."  
  
"Typical bigenders," t'he wraps a towel around t'herself before  
stepping out.  
  
Dakejinzou walks in. "I take it you still find t'her hard to  
take."  
  
"Somewhat," Ataru admits.  
  
The hunter chuckles. "Ataru-chan, sooner or later, you're going  
to have to get over that if you're to accept living on Sagussa. You  
accept your sister and her friends. You accept the *daishi'cha's*  
bisexuality. You certainly accept Lum-chan's relationship with Noa.  
Why can't you be a little daring?"  
  
"It's hard," he shrugs. "I've never had a guy take interest in  
me. In fact, I've had very few people take intimate interest in me, and  
they've been all women."  
  
"Who says anything about intimacy?" she smiles. "I would believe  
you to be incredibly curious about Seisuru. A woman thrust into a man's  
position when it comes to reproduction. Never being able to experience  
the pains and pleasures of giving new life, bearing it."  
  
"Neither have you," Ataru warns.  
  
"True," she nods. "But I am empathic to women. Can't you be a  
little more empathic to Seisuru? T'he definitely needs a friend."  
  
He stops, staring at the reflection in the mirror. "Maybe I'm not  
as open as I believed myself to be."  
  
She nods. "That's a start."  
  
* * *  
  
The three relax in the galley. Ataru sits beside Seisuru. "So  
what did you and your mate do prior to all this?"  
  
"We were students in what you'd call high school," t'he smiles.  
"I met fh'im there. It was love at first sight."  
  
"How do you tell each other apart?"  
  
"Well, for me, it doesn't matter," t'he admits. "Yakuri was the  
most beautiful person I'd ever met. Fh'e was di, preferring either  
males or fems, so fh'e didn't mind dating me." A blank look crosses  
t'her face. "We were thinking of having a child. I...specialized in  
genetic research. Fh'e wanted to be a shuttle pilot. Guess that won't  
happen..."  
  
T'he turns away. Ataru stares at t'her, then draws Seisuru into a  
gentle embrace. "Just because people die doesn't mean dreams die," he  
smiles. "Yakuri wouldn't want that."  
  
"I try to tell myself that," t'he sniffs. "But every time I do,  
it hits me! We were going to forge a life. Now what do I do...?"  
  
Ataru prepares to answer, then falls silent, allowing Seisuru to  
grasp his hand. Dakejinzou remains quiet. *Good for you, Ataru-chan,*  
the hunter muses. *One step at a time. T'he's no monster. T'he's just  
a scared young person looking for something to help t'her make sense of  
t'her life.*  
  
Her eyes turn to the passing starfield, her thoughts drifting back  
seventy years...  
  
* * *  
  
*Space separating Uru and Fukunokami is never peaceful*, Katsudou  
Shogai repeats the wayfarer's saying as he stands on the bridge of his  
destroyer. The tall, broad-shouldered, raven-haired captain knew that  
since first contact between the antebellum Urusian Empire and the  
Fukunokami Union, skirmish raids and several major battles had spilt  
blood on both sides between Ipraedies space and Noukiios.  
  
With the recent sacrifice of an Urusian destroyer, the "Kashin,"  
the strange thing called peace had been given a chance. Negotiators  
shuttled between Onishuto and Bensaikyou forging trade agreements,  
defence pacts, customs procedures and the million other necessities to  
permit two races to deal with the other using tools other than a gun.  
Rumour was now rampant that the two Unions were exploring the  
possibility of joining the growing Galactic Federation. Triton and  
Gomiana had just joined. Noukiios, Elle and Tengu were considering the  
idea.  
  
Then came this.  
  
"Any sign of Urusian border patrols?" he turns to his first  
officer.  
  
"Nothing," Kanzen Shigaten shakes his head. Built like a  
fireplug, the future vice-commandant already bore the many scars which  
would earn him respect in the High Council. "Surprising to say the  
least of it. It did drift past several Urusian colonies."  
  
Shogai hums, rubbing his chin stubble as he stares at the alien  
object drifting alongside his ship. "Well, let's get on with it. Have  
tractor beams lock on. We'll tow it to a space station. Any sign of  
life?"  
  
"Unable to ascertain," a sensor officer shakes her head. "But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Commander, if the carbon-dating is right, that ship is five  
million years old."  
  
Disbelief drops with the speed of a guillotine blade as those  
words echo. "Five million?" Shogai stares at the alien craft. "And  
it's still intact after all this time?!"  
  
"Yes, sir," she nods. "Structural integrity hasn't been  
compromised. There's even an atmosphere, quite breathable although I  
guess it'll be quite stale."  
  
"I'll say," Shigaten grumbles.  
  
"We'll, let's get her to someplace where we can examine what's  
inside," Shogai muses.  
  
The crew leaps to action, securing tractor arrays on the alien  
craft as warp sails turn the ship toward home...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the alien craft is frozen by tractor beams in the  
middle of a spacedock at the edge of the Fukunokami home system.  
Engineers scour the hull, emitting words of awe and disbelief at the  
superb construction. Shogai and Shigaten stand nearby, watching the  
crew continue their examination. "Any idea as to what sort of beings  
could've built this thing?" the commander wonders.  
  
"Can't say," the first officer shakes his head. "Near as the  
science boys could figure, they were human. What type, no one can say."  
  
Both jolt on hearing a *thump!* of metal hitting something. They  
notice that a crew had finished cutting a man-sized hole in the side.  
"We're in!" the chief articifer smiles.  
  
Shogai walks over, peering into the darkness. "Get me a lamp!"  
  
"We don't know if there're contaminants inside..." a technician  
moves to stop him.  
  
Shigaten hands him a lamp. The commander gestures the technician  
away, then heads in. "Air seems okay, I guess," he muses.  
  
The inside of the craft is barren, plain. Gentle curves influence  
the architecture, almost as fragile as porcelain. Feeling the wall,  
Shigaten expects the protrusion to break. It is as solid as reinforced  
duranium. "Bensaiten's Grave," he mutters. "I've never seen anything  
like this..."  
  
His words catch in his throat as he steps into the main chamber of  
the small craft. Lying in the middle is a raised table, a cryogenic  
suspension chamber atop it. It is occupied. "Get medics in here!!" he  
barks outside, then slowly approaches the chamber.  
  
The being soon to be called Dakejinzou Shogai sleeps, arms  
crossed. Her fit form is draped in an opaque sleeveless dress. Staring  
at the delicate features, all that escapes Katsudou Shogai's lips is,  
"Beautiful..."  
  
A medical team enters lead by Shigaten. "What in Bensaiten's  
name...?!" the first officer exclaims on seeing the alien.  
  
"Get someone in here to figure out this chamber," Shogai orders.  
  
A technician soon arrives. "What is it?"  
  
"Look at this and find the deactivation switch," he indicates the  
cryochamber. "Let's see if we can wake her."  
  
"Aye-aye, sir."  
  
He goes to work. Others move in more lighting. The technician  
soon locates a white button. Checking his scanner, he turns to Shogai.  
"This must be it," he warns. "Some sort of emergency opening  
circuit...I think. Sir, I can't guarantee this'll work..."  
  
"Go!" Shogai nods.  
  
He presses the button. Ancient gears turn over. The chamber  
opens, releasing spent cryogenic gasses into the stale air. Everyone  
moves to gaze on the unmoving alien.  
  
And gazes.  
  
And gazes.  
  
After a minute, Shogai reaches for her neck pulse, checking his  
watch. "Shit, she's not more than five a minute!!" he exclaims, the  
discovery overcoming the startling realization that this being has been  
alive for many times longer than the Fukunokami race. He turns to the  
medics. "Try to wake her!"  
  
"Do you want to examine her here?!" Shigaten wonders. "Why don't  
we move her to the station's sick bay and look at her there?"  
  
The commander nods. "Do it!"  
  
A litter is brought up. Shogai reaches over to gently lift the  
alien off the table. His hand brushes her skull where the occipital  
bone dips in at the top of the spinal column, touching the atlas  
vertebrae. Her eyes snap open. Everyone gasps, backing away as she  
sits up, staring at the no-tails about her. Shogai moves to face her.  
"Who...are you?"  
  
The alien robotically blinks, then she takes the commander by the  
hand, drawing him into an embrace, eliciting a storm of shocked stares  
from Shogai's companions. He tenses as if to resist, but he changes his  
mind and relaxes against this gorgeous creature. Releasing him, she  
cants her head, her lips forming words. "Who...are...you...?"  
  
Silence as everyone overcomes the shock of her lilting voice.  
"I'm Commander Katsudou Shogai of Fukunokami. Who are you?"  
  
The alien stares at herself, then shakes her head.  
"I...apologize," she turns to him. "I seem...not to know...who I am."  
  
Everyone turns to each other...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the alien reclines on an examination table in the  
middle of the station sick bay. A doctor and several nurses examine her  
as Shogai and Shigaten wait outside, staring inside through windows.  
"The Onis won't be pleased," the first officer muses.  
  
"What do you mean?" he wonders.  
  
"They found out about our find just as we were towing her ship  
here," Shigaten shakes his head. "They want to send a team here to look  
at what we found."  
  
"According to the current armistice, any refugee or immigrant are  
permitted the choice to move to either union." Shogai sighs. "Besides,  
we're the first people to find her. How will she react when she meets  
them?"  
  
"True," Shigaten hums.  
  
Finally, the alien is permitted to dress in a lab coat, hastily  
tailored for her tail. The nurses gaze enviously at their patient as  
the doctor meets Shogai and Shigaten. "Well?"  
  
"It's unbelievable," the doctor shakes his head. "Her physiology  
is the same as ours...save the tail and ears, of course."  
  
"What about her head?" Shigaten hums.  
  
"Being cryofrozen for that length of time has affected her mind.  
She's no recollection whatsoever as to who she is, where she comes from  
or why she wound up frozen for so long. She has no name, no  
identity...or anything else. And that's not to mention her confusion  
over how to properly express herself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shogai blinks.  
  
"I suspect her native language is not fully verbal like ours," the  
doctor crosses his arms. "Her body emits an unbelievable amount of  
pheromones which I suspect others of her race would perceive. The tail,  
other facial and body gestures, even pupil dilation, would aid in  
communication. Her body kinesics are going to have to adapt to ours."  
  
"The Onis are interested...and if they find out about her..."  
Shigaten warns.  
  
"No!!" the doctor shakes his head. "She's not ready to meet other  
types of humanoids! I don't think she'll be able to handle that just  
yet." He turns to Shogai. "She is curious about us. She also stated  
to me that she would not mind living with us. And Commander...she's  
been asking for you."  
  
"Me?!" Shogai squeaks.  
  
"Yes," a smile cuts across his face. "She said she never forgets  
a strong body."  
  
Shigaten falls over laughing as Shogai flushes. Shogai steps into  
the room. Mutters from the nurses about the alien's beauty tickle his  
ears as he approaches. Her ears twitch, her tail gently swaying as she  
turns, smiling. "Hello, Commander."  
  
He blinks, drinking in her features, her unabashed sensuality.  
Lucky thing he was married; this woman could steal anyone's heart. "I  
heard you wanted to speak with me."  
  
"Yes," she nods.  
  
Shogai is surprised at the fluidity of her movements. As if the  
more time she spent with other people, the more comfortable she became.  
Was she mimicking their actions? Gently, he leans on the table beside  
her. "Do you have any idea where you come from? What your race's name  
is? What your name is?"  
  
"No, Commander," she shakes her head.  
  
"Well, you've flown into something of a hornet's nest here," he  
warns. "We're neighbours with a race called the Urusians. There've  
been hostilities between us for some time. They know of the ship which  
brought you to us. And they want to see that ship...and chances are  
there that they'll learn of you."  
  
"Urusians?!" she blinks confusedly.  
  
Shogai produces a picture, showing a troop of Onis. Staring at  
them, a smile twitches her lips. "Baby ears," she hums.  
  
"What?" he blinks.  
  
She indicates the extremities, then her own. "Baby ears." She  
notices his ears. "Yours grow upside down," she tugs the lower lobe,  
nearly yanking off his earring.  
  
"Hey, cut it out!!" he yelps.  
  
The alien turns to the picture, then sets it aside. "You are the  
ones who found me, Commander. Why should I go with them?"  
  
"Why should you?"  
  
She responds with silence. He stares at her. "How old are you?"  
  
"I don't know," she shakes her head.  
  
He smiles. She was becoming used to contractions. "Well, you  
look young enough to be a child...maybe in your twenties..."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I live with you?"  
  
Shogai blinks. The idea of adopting a child had been bounced  
between himself and his wife for some time. "With me?" he hums.  
  
"Yes," she nods.  
  
He smiles. "Of course you can."  
  
A smile responds as she embraces him...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shinpai-chan! We're home!!"  
  
He and the alien step into a townhouse located in a village  
outside Bensaikyou. It had been a month. Fukunokami authorities had  
deflected an Urusian science team by the alien ship, eradicating any  
evidence that it had been occupied when found. During that time, the  
alien had been subjected to every conceivable medical test. None, as  
Dakejinzou would learn decades later, were proficient enough to detect  
the subtle difference between herself and other hominoids. Now,  
certified safe to mingle with other Fukunokami, the alien, dressed in a  
simple battle bikini without the black chains identifying her future  
parents' clan, was coming home.  
  
A woman in her thirties steps out of the kitchen. "Welcome home,  
Katsudou-kun...eh?!" she stops on seeing the alien. "Oh, my," her hand  
drifts to her mouth. "Is this the one?"  
  
"This is her," Shogai beams. "She wants to live with us.  
She's...lost in this place."  
  
"I don't blame her," Shinpai smiles, gently grasping the alien's  
hand. "Hello, dear. I'm Shinpai, the commander's wife."  
  
"Hello," the alien smiles. "Er...the commander has told me I'll  
be...'adopted'..." her tail droops in confusion, "...by you as honourary  
offspring."  
  
"Oh, heavens, no!" Shinpai chortles. "It's not honourary!!"  
  
Shogai places a reassuring hand on the alien's shoulder. "By all  
our laws, you'll be recognized as our child," he explains. "It's as if  
you were our natural child."  
  
"I see. Therefore, I'll endeavour to be the best child I can. Do  
I get a name?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Shinpai yelps, then spins on her husband. "Didn't you  
give her a name?!!"  
  
Shogai chuckles, sweating. "Well, I was hoping you'd think of a  
name!"  
  
"Oh!" Shinpai ponders before turning to the alien. "I name you  
Dakejinzou."  
  
Dakejinzou blinks as her mind interprets the name. "Tiger-eyes"  
in Fukunokami. "Then Dakejinzou I shall be."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dake-chan!!" Ataru's voice cuts through.  
  
"Eh?!!" the synthezoid jerks. "Did you say something, Ataru-  
chan?!"  
  
Ataru and Seisuru relax. "Boy, you really scared us," t'he  
breathes out. "What were you doing?! Daydreaming?!"  
  
"No," she shrugs. "Just remembering..."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"Hey, wake up, stupid!!"  
  
Lum groans as she opens her eyes to see Lufy leaning over her. To  
the Oni's surprise, Noa, Honey and Catty are also up. The four are  
dressed in Sagussan martial arts uniforms, stylized sleeveless jumpsuits  
with baggy legs. A black-and-gold jumpsuit is tossed into her face.  
"Get dressed!" the chief petty officer orders. "It's time to exercise."  
  
"Exercise...?" Lum looks outside to see that it is just past dawn.  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's time for you to get up!" Lufy yanks Lum out of bed. "You  
don't learn how to become one of us by lying in bed! Move!!!"  
  
Lum groans, reaching for the jumpsuit. "I don't recall this being  
in the deal, Noa," she glares at her bond-mate.  
  
"While I love to tweak her cheeks, I don't do it often," Noa  
winks. "See you outside."  
  
Lum sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, the five stand on the island leeward of Nicole's  
palace. "There are five disciplines in which all *daishi'cha* were  
immersed after rebirth. *Mei'sha,* the art of mind and body. *Te'cha,*  
the sense of the infinite. *Mei'lagh,* the mental disciplines, mind-  
melding and that. *Sho'cha,* the sense of the finite, perceiving nature  
and those within it. And *ko'na,* the arts of eternity," Lufy begins.  
"Now, you've been picking up *mei'sha* from Noa and Ataru. Noa will  
also teach you *mei'lagh.* Honey and I'll work on *sho'cha* and  
*te'cha.* Catty will teach you *ko'na.* Any questions?"  
  
"Is there a quick way?" Lum quips.  
  
Everyone laughs. "Relax, Lum. It comes with time," Catty pats  
the Oni's shoulder. "Let's do some meditating."  
  
The women form a close circle, then drop to lotus position. Hands  
are raised, palms turned inward to the self. Eyes close as they  
concentrate, focusing their *mei'na* on themselves. Noa? Lum psi-  
links.  
  
What is it, love? Noa breathes in.  
  
What's this light? Lum frowns, her mind seeing a light, Its  
warmth filling her.  
  
Ignore it for now, Lum, Lufy warns. You'll understand  
later.  
  
The Oni swoons as the light drifts into her mind. But it's so  
warm... she sighs.  
  
The others tense. Lum, be careful!! Noa gasps, spinning  
around to see her bond-mate topple. "Lum!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lum gasps as she stares at the blinding light, brighter than any  
sun. Shielding her face from Its energy, she squints. Was it her  
imagination...or was there someone standing there? "Hello?!" she calls.   
"Who's there?!"  
  
Lum, come back!! Noa's panicked voice distantly echoes.  
Don't go closer!  
  
"What is it, Noa?!" Lum wonders.  
  
Before her, energy melts into a human form. Blinking, Lum stares  
as the form approaching her, more features becoming clearer. The Oni's  
eyes widen as recognition dawns. "Ch-ch-chigaiko...?!" she stammers.  
  
That who was once Chigaiko Inu dismisses her with a wave. ***It  
is not time for you to come Here, Lum-chan,*** her voice booms...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Lum's eyes snap open. "Chigaiko!!"  
  
The Sagussans gasp in relief. Noa helps her sit up. Disbelief is  
etched in the Oni's face as she tries to interpret what happened.  
"*Tcha!*" she breathes. "What happened?!"  
  
"That was a near-fatal mistake," Catty sighs. "You slipped into  
the *te'a!*"  
  
Lum jolts, eyes wide. "You mean...this light...THAT'S the  
*te'a?!!*"  
  
The others nod. "All Sagussans possess that," Noa explains.  
"*Te'cha* is designed to allow us to comprehend those feelings, to  
better understand what the presence of the *te'a* does to us. If you  
would have allowed us to teach you, that wouldn't've happened."  
  
"Sorry. I guess I goofed."  
  
"Some goof," Honey chuckles...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru relaxes in the observation gallery, his eyes focused in the  
general direction of Earth. He had felt Lum fade for a moment, then  
return, understanding what was happening. He was lucky. Perceiving the  
might of the *te'a* was the province of the Cyborg, not him. "At least  
I'll have Lum to help me understand that when it's my turn," he muses.  
  
"What was that, Ataru-chan?"  
  
Ataru smiles as Dakejinzou sits beside him. "Lum bumped into the  
*te'a*. Lucky for her Chigaiko-chan was there to stop her."  
  
"Ah!" Dakejinzou shudders. "That's the biggest step Lum-chan has  
to take in becoming a Sagussan. Learning to live day in and out with  
the *te'a* looming over your shoulders."  
  
He stares at her. "You seem to know a lot about Sagussa. I know  
you've bumped into Henry on occasion, but this sounds..."  
  
"Personal?"  
  
He nods. "Understandable," she chuckles. "A childhood friend  
became a *daishi'cha.*"  
  
He blinks surprisedly as she explains...  
  
* * *  
  
Fifty-four years ago. Yehisril.  
  
The Shogai family lived in Hysos City, capital of a small  
principality which had forged trade alliances with the Fukunokami Union  
over the previous decades. Now a commandant-adjutant, Katsudou was  
ambassador to the *laqu'r* of Hysos, Saneko. Along with the other  
offworlder children, Dakejinzou formed a jumpball club, popularizing a  
up-and-coming sport in the Federation.  
  
At first, the Yehisrites found the competition too mild for their  
tastes. Understandable for a race used to death-duels and war to settle  
disputes. However, the thirst for competition was universal, so over  
time, children of the local nobles joined in. One was Saneko's daughter  
and heir, Gilnira. Dakejinzou's first non-Fukunokami friend.  
  
The teams face off, Dakejinzou's holding the ball. "Go!!" the  
referee barks.  
  
The ball sails into the air, intercepted by an Ellsian. He tosses  
it to a Gomianite teammate, but it is intercepted by Gilnira, a tall,  
spry woman presently dressed in nobility under-tunic, pants and  
breeches, a duelling knife to one side. "Dakejinzou!"  
  
The alien catches it with her tail, then sends it into the goal.  
Her team whoops as the players return to their sides. "That's not  
fair!!" the other captain snarls, pointing at the alien. "She's got  
three hands!"  
  
Everyone laughs. People constantly made that joke about  
Dakejinzou's tail. "Ignore him," Gilnira smiles. "The fools can't  
accept warriors must use everything in battle."  
  
"I know that!" Dakejinzou snorts.  
  
The game ends, Dakejinzou's team winning. Later, the two wind  
their way from the field into the city. Passers-by stare at the tailed  
alien, then proceed on their business. "Does that not bother you?"  
Gilnira wonders.  
  
"It never had. I know I'm different. People in Bensaikyou were  
the same way."  
  
"Amazing that you became a successful hunter. You're the most  
unique individual I've ever seen!"  
  
"Well, thank you," Dakejinzou laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"She was the nicest, sweetest person I'd ever met to that time,"  
Dakejinzou admits. "Yehisril is mostly a closed society, but they have  
ways of allowing outsiders to fit in, feel they belong. After tearing  
through the streets of Bensaikyou for so long, it didn't take me long to  
fit elsewhere."  
  
"Why?" Ataru muses.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why hunting? You always struck me as something more than a  
bounty hunter."  
  
"Curiosity, I guess. Being as unique as I am, many people were  
hesitant on meeting me. With young people, that spells ostracization.  
For five years, I never talked to anyone."  
  
"The 'who the hell are you' syndrome," Ataru snorts. "After  
Icarus, I finally noticed how people looked at me that way. Thing is, I  
decided I wasn't going to take that anymore, so I shoved it back into  
their faces."  
  
"And you enjoyed it," she chuckles.  
  
They laugh. "Well, I never tried to pick fights," she hums. "My  
parents taught me how to defend myself, use the chain, ride a bike.  
Before long, I was shoving things into other people's faces. Strange as  
it sounds, many decided that after I 'proved' myself, they found it  
within their hearts to accept me."  
  
"So why bounty hunting?"  
  
She shrugs. "I have a keen sense of smell, an eidetic memory, I'm  
strong and can take a lot of punishment. Besides, on Fukunokami, people  
are pushed into starting early. It was minor things at first: bike  
theft and hacking, drug dealers, numbers running. As time progressed, I  
expanded. Then my parents were sent to Yehisril. And it was there that  
I really got my break..."  
  
* * *  
  
Yehisril.  
  
Farmers move through the fields of sunflowers as Dakejinzou and  
Gilnira observe from a rise. The former chews on a blade of grass while  
the latter sharpens her sword. "This is beautiful," Dakejinzou admits.  
  
"Why, thank you," Gilnira smiles. "This land is maintained by my  
family...eh?"  
  
"What is it, Gilnira?!"  
  
She is answered by Gilnira flying into her, knocking her into a  
bush. Before the Yehisrite could reach cover, an arrow slams into her  
back, piercing through her ribs! She gasps, falling to her side.  
Dakejinzou leaps up, eyes wide. "Gilnira!!!"  
  
Summoning her dwindling strength, Gilnira yanks Dakejinzou down.  
Just in time; more arrows streak over their heads. Dakejinzou covers  
her friend, canting her head to listen. Silence responds. Hesitantly,  
the alien rises, staring over the canopy of sunflowers. She faintly  
detects several warriors fleeing. "Gone," she sneers, kneeling to lift  
Gilnira into a sitting position. "Gilnira-chan!!"  
  
A glazed look responds, the strength fading from her body. "N-  
no," she coughs up blood. "The wound...is mortal..."  
  
She shudders. Death she understood, having seen it on the streets  
of Bensaikyou. But not the death of a friend. "No..."  
  
Gilnira manages a smile. "Life must...go on,  
Dakejinzou...remember..."  
  
Her voice fades as her eyes close, her body slumping. "No..."  
Dakejinzou gasps, shaking her head, then she screams...  
  
* * *  
  
"I couldn't muster the tears for her," Dakejinzou sighs. "But  
several of the farmers nearby complimented me for giving her a beautiful  
*his'r-fig'z.*"  
  
"Hi...su...ru...?"  
  
"*His'r-fig'z,* Ataru-chan," the hunter smiles. "The Death  
Chant."  
  
"I see," he looks down. "I'm sorry for your loss...even it it's  
54 years later."  
  
"Thank you," she nods, tears brimming.  
  
Automatically, he reaches over to embrace her, allowing Dakejinzou  
the chance to vent her grief for her long-lost friend...  
  
* * *  
  
Yehisril.  
  
A hill looms over Hysos City. Its plateau is a carved stage.  
There, Gilnira lies, dressed in full battle armour, her hands grasping  
her sword. Standing at the head is her father, a scarred middle-aged  
man garbed in the beautiful royal blue of his principality. Dakejinzou,  
in ceremonial battle armour with chains, arm braces and loin guards,  
stands with him. She stares at the still form before her, still not  
believing that Gilnira was gone. "Lord Saneko, what can I do?" she  
turns to the *laqu'r.*  
  
"There is nothing that can be done for Gilnira, Dakejinzou  
Shogai," he shakes his head. "Nothing we can do. But...there is  
another," he turns to gaze on the heavens.  
  
Dakejinzou ignores his words, staring at her friend. "Why?!"  
  
"A warning. A message from Sheko."  
  
"The *laqu'r* of Kyotos?" Dakejinzou blinks confusedly. "Why  
would he attack you? Hysos has no direct affiliation with Varakos."  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "But as more principalities trade with  
other worlds, our wealth and influence increases. Dameko, at least,  
understands this. Sheko does not."  
  
"But if you try to avenge her death, it's war," Dakejinzou  
mutters.  
  
"Yes," he nods. "But that is for another day. We've other  
business this day."  
  
"What sort of...?" Dakejinzou wonders.  
  
Her words are drowned out by thunder. The two spin left to see  
darkness appear in the clouds over Hysos City. The darkness melts into  
a floating colossus of tan metal pierced by kilometre-wide anti-proton  
cannons divided by a sensory suite. A superstructure a kilometre high  
is just seen over a main hull stretching ten kilometres from stem to  
stern. And all this, six trillion tons of Sagussan superdreadnought,  
sails over the Yehisrite countryside like a schooner on a calm sea.  
"What is that?!!" Dakejinzou screams over the thunder of the Gatherer's  
engines.  
  
The giant ship barely breaks as a transporter beam is heard.  
Dakejinzou and Saneko watch as Gilnira's body is taken away. "Gilnira-  
chan!!!" the alien screams, vainly reaching to save her friend.  
  
Her hands seize air. Both gaze as the Gatherer tilts his prow  
away, increasing speed as he vanishes into a cloudbank. "Wh-what...  
why?" she blankly turns to Saneko.  
  
The *laqu'r* shakes his head. "We call that the Soultaker. No  
one knows where it comes from or who built it...but its mission in life  
seems to be to retrieve the bodies of slain women and transport them to  
its base."  
  
"But...why *dead* women?!!"  
  
"No one knows, Dakejinzou Shogai," he forlornly sighs. "No one  
has ever dared challenge the power of the Soultaker."  
  
They turn to the empty slab. Dakejinzou walks up, placing her  
hand where Gilnira's head had lain. *I swear to you, Gilnira-chan,* she  
closes her eyes. *I will hunt down the scum who did this to you and  
make him pay for your death!! I swear it!*  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, in a smoke-filled pub in Kyotos City, Dakejinzou  
parts the doors, her tail twitching in anticipation as her eyes pierce  
the haze. In a corner of the room, a burly man relaxes, nursing his  
ale. A curly knife, the blade of an assassin, is strapped to his waist.   
Her face an impassioned mask, Dakejinzou approaches him. "You!!"  
  
He looks, eyes narrowing in calculation as he takes her measure.  
"Go away, alien!" he sneers. "You've no place here!!"  
  
"Not until you answer for the death of Gilnira of Hysos," she  
snarls.  
  
Hearing the name, he spits out his drink, turning to her in shock.  
She indicates her nose. "I caught your scent from the arrow that killed  
her," she sneers. "Not to mention the poison you used to ensure she  
died! Now...do we settle this easy or hard?!"  
  
Uttering a choice oath, he leaps to his feet, drawing his blade.  
"DIE!!!!"  
  
Dakejinzou's chains leap off her shoulder, knocking the knife  
away. Patrons scatter, eyes never wavering from the pending duel. Both  
combatants tense as they size the other up. "Stupid girl," he laughs.  
"I know not what race you come from, but a challenge on this world is to  
the death!!"  
  
"Fine by me," she snarls.  
  
He snares a broadsword, quickly parried by her own. The two cut  
at each other for ten minutes, neither missing a beat. The patrons  
watch in morbid fascination as the alien keeps up with the more  
experienced assassin. Then experience factors in as Dakejinzou is  
disarmed with a circle-sweep, then is lanced in the side! "Done!!!" he  
gasps.  
  
Dakejinzou drops, the brownish-red liquid serving as her blood  
staining her sides. The man draws back, saluting her with his bloodied  
blade. "You sought justice for your friend this day," admiration  
touches his voice. "You've done more justice for Gilnira than even you  
could've hoped for! *Hisri'hilm!* I pray the Three-Faced One welcomes  
you to the Afterworld with open arms!"  
  
Dakejinzou collapses on her face. The man draws a cloth to clean  
his blade, then retrieving his knife, turns to leave...just as her weak  
voice utters, "Wait...!"  
  
Cries of shock rise as the alien stands. Many stare as the wound,  
having ceased to bleed, mends. The assassin spins around, dropping his  
blade in shock as Dakejinzou pushes away from the bar, her foot scooping  
her sword up. Taking a ready stance, she freezes him with a stare.  
"I'm not dead!!"  
  
His hesitation is fatal. Dakejinzou charges, plunging the blade  
into his chest before he could raise his in defense! "Now **you'll** go  
to Heaven and face Gilnira-chan there!!!" she exclaims.  
  
The assassin is flung against the wall by the force of her thrust,  
dropping to the floor, his head bouncing off the wall with a hollow  
thud! Dakejinzou falls back, wiping her forehead, ignoring the stares  
from the crowd. The silence is then broken by laughter and clapping  
hands. "Well done, child! Well done!! A competent kill if I ever saw  
one!!!"  
  
Dakejinzou spins around to see a young red-haired Executioner  
emerge from the shadows. "Who are you?!!"  
  
He steps up, his smile apparent under his bushy moustache.  
"*Hisri'hilm,* Dakejinzou Shogai of Fukunokami," he gracefully bows. "I  
am Varanko of Kyotos, Lord High Executioner of the Royal Kingdoms of  
Yehisril."  
  
* * *  
  
They emerge from the pub. Dakejinzou warily eyes the Yehisrite.  
"Lord Varanko, will I be charged?" she points behind them.  
  
"Oh, no," he shakes his head. "You came here on a revenge-quest.  
Besides, assassins are usually declared *sirmir'mhifif*...disinherited  
from their families...so their fates don't bother anyone."  
  
"I see. I'd've preferred not to kill."  
  
"Understandable," he chuckles. "*Real* revenge would've been to  
take that fool back to Hysos and have him tried for murder. Once in his  
cage, his spirit would've been destroyed once and for all."  
  
"I see. Despite this experience, I don't know much about this  
line of work."  
  
He stops. "That's easily corrected."  
  
"What do you mean?" she gazes at him.  
  
"How'd you like to come to Cademus and train as an executioner?"  
  
"B-but I'm not Yehisrite..."  
  
"Who says you have to be one?" he snorts. "Working as *pizm'vwil-  
sizgiziz* is accepted."  
  
She blinks. "A mercenary, eh?" Bounty hunters were mercenaries  
of a sort: they hunted criminals for pay. Dakejinzou had amassed a  
considerable fortune in the ten years she worked the streets of  
Bensaikyou. "I'll have to think about it, then," she admits. "I'm the  
only child of the family and I need to confer with my family."  
  
"Understandable," he nods. "Family is of great importance here,  
too. When you feel ready, come to Cademus. I'll be waiting..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru lowers Dakejinzou into her bed. Seisuru draws covers. "How  
is she?"  
  
"Mourning a friend," he sighs. "I seem to be the only happy  
person on this ship."  
  
Both step out of her cabin, walking to the lounge. "Have you ever  
experienced death?" t'he stares at Ataru. "Real death?"  
  
"No," he sits down, staring at the stars. "I mean, I've been to  
some funerals, but they weren't people for whom I had any caring. My  
mother's parents, Cinba...strangers to be honest with you. You can say  
all you want, but until you experience it yourself, words don't have  
much effect."  
  
"Your words do," t'he sits beside him, leaning t'her head against  
his shoulder. "You don't realize how powerful you really are."  
  
"I'm not powerful," he sighs. "I'm sitting here on a ship  
speeding to some planet to locate a herb to save another planet. My  
girlfriend is having her whole life turned inside-out. A close friend,  
the loneliest person I've ever met, is still trying to come to grips  
with herself. And I'm still trying to decide whether to accept you or  
run away."  
  
Seisuru stares at him. "Thank you."  
  
He jolts. "What for?!"  
  
"For your honesty," t'he wanly smiles. "Most bigenders I've met  
always say 'she' or 'her' when referring to me, even if they understand  
I'm not a woman. And when they do, they try to hide it, mask themselves  
behind respectability while keeping their feelings to themselves. There  
are so many misconceptions about my race, many of them deliberate. Is  
it any wonder that we prefer to be by ourselves?"  
  
"Too many isms on other worlds."  
  
"True!" t'he laughs, then stares at him.  
  
He blushes. "What is it?"  
  
"You're very attractive, you know that."  
  
His breath catches. "Well, that makes you number one hundred  
thousand and five."  
  
"'One hundred thousand and five?!'"  
  
"Lum-chan, Elle, Windy-chan, Yukio-chan, the *daishi'cha* and  
you!"  
  
"Well, it is an illustrious line-up!!"  
  
Both howl with merriment as they return to staring at the stars...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling?" Lum gazes at the night sky.  
  
After her encounter with the *te'a*, the Oni directed her  
concentration on Lufy's exercise. By lunch, she had come to a better  
understanding of the nuances a Sagussan's mind exhibited. Afternoon had  
been spent with Noa learning the tricks of mind-melding. Unlike psi-  
linking, which she had done with Ataru since the Spirit War, the  
touching of minds required a level of power demonstrated only by a few  
races. Of course, being bond-mates meant that Noa's lesson drifted into  
more intimate realms than Lum would have tolerated from anyone else  
other than Ataru.  
  
With night descending, she relaxes in the living room, gazing at  
the Moon and the stars beyond. Ataru was safe. She would have sensed  
otherwise. He seemed happy, although she would gladly wish to speak to  
him. Being separated by hundreds of light years and the shortcomings of  
subspace sucked at times.  
  
"Hey, you coming to bed?" Noa wonders.  
  
Lum smiles as Alphonse walks up with his pet, licking the Oni.  
"No, I'm just thinking about Darling," she strokes the sandpanther's  
fur, then turns once more to the night sky.  
  
"He's alright," Noa muses. "Dakejinzou has years of experience.  
There's little to worry about."  
  
"I can tell," Lum sighs, allowing Alphonse to lean his head  
against her side. "Before, it was bits and pieces. I had to  
concentrate to feel Darling, try to see if he was okay. Now...it's  
automatic."  
  
"You know how I feel," Noa smiles.  
  
Lum gazes at her. "Noa...you've never allowed yourself to be  
intimate with Darling as you have with me. Why?"  
  
"Until we get more males to contribute to the Grand Design...even  
better, come live on Sagussa...if I forge a bond with him, I'll have  
99,999 jealous women on MY back."  
  
"Noa, you're a horrible liar."  
  
The Sagussan flushes. "Yeah. Truth is...I was the one who  
brought you together. And until you are comfortable being with each  
other, my presence would be an imposition."  
  
"But we are comfortable..."  
  
"No, you tolerate each other," Noa shakes her head. "You're used  
to things like the Cyborg and the *saikoo jinseijitsu.* But that  
doesn't mean you're comfortable around Ataru. Don't lie to yourself!"  
  
Lum nods. "And even still, he's not comfortable around you," Noa  
gazes at the stars. "Things still happen when he desires a peaceful,  
quiet life with the woman he loves. Until he feels he's come to that  
point, there'll always be tension between you."  
  
"How can we make ourselves comfortable?" Lum wonders. "I'm  
comfortable with you. I want that with him...and he wants it with me."  
  
Noa stares at her. "Then, I think it's time for Ataru to  
experience the Dreamscape."  
  
Lum blinks, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru and Seisuru enter their improvised sleeping quarters.  
Without invitation, the Hustari undresses, slipping into t'her futon.  
The Terran turns away, this time keeping his emotions under control.  
Undressing, he slips into his futon. "Dim," Seisuru orders.  
  
The lights dim, allowing them to still perceive the other. "I  
hope your dreams are nice ones, Seisuru," he smiles.  
  
"And yours," t'he reaches out.  
  
They squeeze the other's hands, then turn in. "Out," Ataru  
orders.  
  
Darkness falls. Ataru yawns, then relaxes. In a minute, gentle  
snores flutter from Seisuru's lips. He sighs, then blinks.  
  
Darling...  
  
*Lum?!* he jolts, looking around.  
  
Darling...  
  
Ataru feels a tug deep in his mind. His eyes close as his mind  
drifts away...  
  
* * *  
  
...then he sits up, finding himself nude in a mysterious  
cloudscape. "What the...?!!" he exclaims. "Where am I?!!"  
  
His eyes fall on a familiar rock. "The Dreamscape?!" he exclaims,  
scratching his head. "Since when have I been able to come here?! Lum?!   
Noa?! Where are you?!!"  
  
A holoscreen appears: PRESS DAISHI'CHA SEQUENCE NUMBER TO ACCESS  
SITE.  
  
"Oh, that's rich!!!" Ataru bolts to his feet. "Lum's not a  
*daishi'cha!!* I don't even think she has a site!!!"  
  
HEY, I JUST WORK HERE, PAL!  
  
Ataru moans, then slaps his forehead. "Gods, look at me!! I'm  
talking to a dream rock in the middle of nowhere!!" he sighs, then  
thinks. "Wait a minute! If Lum's here, she'll most likely be in Noa's  
site!"  
  
With that, he presses 1-9-2-8-2...and finds himself on the beach  
in Oshika! "Hey, I'm home!!!" he exclaims, then notices he is dressed  
in his normal civilians.  
  
"Darling!!" Lum flies into his arms, overwhelming him with a kiss.  
  
"Hi, love!" he embraces her. "What's a nice lady like you doing  
here?"  
  
"Waiting for you, silly!" Lum bats his nose, then escorts him into  
the house. There, Noa relaxes in the living room. "Well, he made it!"  
the Oni announces.  
  
"Welcome to the Dreamscape, Ataru," Noa embraces him, walking him  
to a chair. "How's it feel to be in comfortable surroundings?"  
  
"Well, if Reiko-chan and Nokoko-chan could come here, things'll be  
fine," he sighs, sinking into Lum's lap. "So, how's things?"  
  
"We're getting on," Noa sighs. "Lum had a near-encounter with  
Chigaiko Inu in the *te'a*, but I think she's adjusting."  
  
"That's good," Ataru smiles. "Hey, Lum, I'll need your notes so I  
can understand what's going on when this happens to me."  
  
"Let's hope it isn't rushed," Lum sighs.  
  
"Famous last words," Noa warns.  
  
The three then tense as Lufy's voice filters in. "Can I come in?"  
  
"C'mon in, Lufy," Noa calls out.  
  
The chief petty officer appears beside the bureaucrat. "Hey,  
stranger, there you are!" she pats Ataru's leg, then relaxes.  
  
Everyone notices the forlorn look on her face. "You okay?" Lum  
asks.  
  
"No. I tried to ask Catty out."  
  
"She turned you down?" Ataru wonders.  
  
The pilot nods. "Maybe you had better consider someone else as  
your bond-mate, Lufy," Noa proposes. "Rabby, maybe...?"  
  
"NO!!!!" Lufy screams. "I will NOT consider Rabby!!! I won't  
consider anyone BUT Catty!!! Why can't people understand that?!!"  
  
The three jolt, tense at the pilot's rage. "Okay, okay, we won't  
say anything more!!" Ataru calms her down. "Look, how exactly have you  
been coming at her?!"  
  
Lufy considers the point. "Just...well, calm, you know. Ask her  
out, be there when she needs help, things like that," she shrugs.  
"Nothing really spectacular."  
  
"Then maybe, Catty's the type who wants something spectacular,"  
Ataru muses.  
  
"But if I do that, I'll make her think I've got my brains in my  
glands!"  
  
"Not that type of spectacular," Ataru waves his finger. "There's  
another type of spectacular which'll get your point across just as  
fast...as Asuka and Sugoi can attest."  
  
Lufy jolts. "You mean...?!"  
  
Ataru nods. She considers that. "I..."  
  
"It may be your only option," Noa muses.  
  
"It's worth a try," Lum adds.  
  
Lufy considers the point. "I'll do it!"  
  
In her dreamsite, Catty sneezes...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
The stillness of space over Earth is shattered when a small  
warpsloop emerges from hyperspace. On her bridge, Shanba stares  
concernedly at her partner. "We're here."  
  
Fanba nods, standing from the science station. The young hunters,  
barely fourteen, look as if they should be in school, not tracking  
people for the Mikado. "Nervous?"  
  
The brunette nods. Earth had an ill reputation among the Special  
Hunter Corps. Pamanba's defection, Bujosur's betrayal, the  
disappearance of a dozen hunters in the last five months alone. This  
place was a black hole for Vosians serving the Mikado. Still, a mission  
had been assigned. "According to the latest reports," Shanba stares at  
a datapadd, "...which are two months old, I might add...Lum was planning  
to move to a village named Oshika, located here," she indicates the  
target on a map of Japan.  
  
"It's out of the way. What's there?"  
  
"Unknown," Shanba admits. "According to the observer assigned  
here, we're to approach Oshika with extreme caution. Some of the  
sentients living there were reported to have annihilated a company of  
Marines and Captain Mujanba on Sakusei Station sometime ago."  
  
Fanba sighs. Mujanba was the best hunter in the Corps' history.  
Her death affected morale in the ranks regardless of their superior's  
feelings. "Let's go," she sighs.  
  
Both step off the bridge...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, what have we here?" Priss wonders as she relaxes on the  
"Kiboo'cha's" bridge. The cloaked warpsloop was several hundred  
kilometres aft of Fanba's craft. Calling up sensory controls, the  
coxswain stares at the readings. "Two Vosians," she smirks. "Lyna's  
Soul, hasn't the Mikado got the message yet?!"  
  
Dialling up weapons controls, she targets the corvette, then  
thumbs the firing toggle. Two concussion missiles rocket from the  
"Kiboo'cha," slamming into the Vosian sloop! Aboard, Fanba and Shanba  
scream as they burst into the teleporter room, their ship exploding  
around them. "Emergency transport!!!" the former screams as she primes  
the controls.  
  
Both leap to the pad, disappearing scant seconds before the  
sloop's warp core explodes! "Ooops!!" Priss mockingly gasps as the  
image of the explosion projects on the "Kiboo'cha's" bridge. "Silly me!   
My finger slipped!!"  
  
Sylia's image appears. "Priss, what's going on?! Why are you  
firing weapons?!"  
  
"Just cleaning out some garbage, boss. Nothing to concern  
ourselves with."  
  
"I hope not," the commander muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Our ship's gone!" Shanba growls.  
  
"Any idea who fired on us?!" Fanba pants, relaxing against a wall.  
They were now in the outskirts of Sendai.  
  
"No ship detected," Shanba shakes her head. "But there's a load  
of tachytron radiation forming a ring around Earth."  
  
"Tachytron radiation?!" the crimson-haired hunter blinks. "Since  
when do the Terrans have the ability to control that?!"  
  
Shanba shrugs. Too many unknowns. Still, their target was  
nearby. "Let's go," she waves her friend down the street.  
  
"Are you sure we can parade around like this?" Fanba stares at  
herself.  
  
Both wear the current model hunter's uniform. "Good point!"  
Shanba pulls out her wallet. "I've got some Terran currency. Let's see  
if we can use it and get some clothes."  
  
She thumbs a wad of Soviet rubles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Another day, another yen," Ataru gets up. "Boy, that was fun  
last night!"  
  
"What was?" Seisuru wonders.  
  
Ataru turns...then gags, noting the Hustari's undressed state. He  
moves to turn away, then blinks as details become apparent. Ignoring  
t'her bosom, Seisuru could be easily mistaken for a slim man. Nagisa's  
type. He blinks, realizing that there was no reason to be afraid. "S-  
sorry," he quietly exclaims.  
  
"It's alright," t'he smiles. "As you notice, I'm not a monster."  
  
"Gods, I've been a total ass, haven't I?"  
  
"Not really," t'he slips on t'her clothes. "I assume fems, mems  
and herms are very rare on your world."  
  
"Very. And we call them 'transsexuals.'"  
  
Seisuru makes a face. "We haven't used that archaic term in  
millennia," t'he sighs as t'he dresses. "Most other bigender worlds are  
the same. And many offer surgery to 'correct' the 'deformities.' And  
when they do, there's no guarantee the 'saved' transsexual can bear  
offspring, take joy in bringing life to this world. Disgusting, if you  
ask me."  
  
"I guess," Ataru hums. "I'm not sure if Sagussa had problems like  
that. Without marriage, genetic lines weren't stratified. Diversity  
was maintained. And Sagussa had the benefit of not having organized  
religion. There were no 'haves' and 'have nots.'"  
  
"Yes, we noticed that of most bigenders," t'he frowns. "Yet...it  
strikes me odd that the Voyager would seek females from bigender worlds  
to repopulate Sagussa."  
  
"Was that the way on Hustaros?"  
  
"No, there were mems, I believe," Seisuru shakes t'her head.  
"Besides, the Voyager saved us once. We have every obligation to  
respect it and its mission."  
  
"So do the Tritonians and the Tengu, I believe," Ataru muses.  
  
Silence falls as they relax, then t'he stares at Ataru. "Tell me  
something? What is your purpose on Sagussa?"  
  
"You're not going to believe it."  
  
"I can try."  
  
He tells t'her. Disbelief crosses t'her face. "I don't believe  
it!!"  
  
"Believe it," he snorts. "I find it hard to take. I mean, one  
man on a planet of 100,000 women. That's too much for anyone!"  
  
"And the women run everything, I assume."  
  
"Oh, that, I don't mind," he admits. "The women I've  
known...Grandma, Shinobu, Lum, Windy, Yukio, especially the *daishi'cha*  
as a whole...they are strong, not willing to bend to pressure, to  
conform to proscribed roles. But they were humane. There are a number  
of reasons men are afraid of women having equal rights. Men assume  
power is quantitative: only so much of it to go around. So if women  
decide to have power, then it means men have less and they're not ready  
to share. They're also afraid women'll try to dominate them like  
they've dominated women. Because of that, many male-types would feel  
vulnerable on Sagussa. The sexual pleasure is there, but that's it.  
Even if the male-type becomes *daite'cha,* he isn't guaranteed that his  
way goes. Most males, on my planet, would try to seize all social  
controls."  
  
"Make it a real harem, you mean."  
  
"Yep," he sighs. "Another thing the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
perverted in me. It made me a 'typical' male...one with a very  
overactive sex drive, mind you. All I ever saw of women were candidates  
for my dream harem. Even Lum couldn't change that."  
  
"But something did change?" t'he muses. "This *saikoo  
jinseijitsu?*"  
  
Ataru explains his tortured history with the ninjitsu database.  
"It's still there," he points to his head. "But with the other parts of  
my mind gaining strength, it's losing control. Eventually, with help,  
it'll return to the way it was before it mutated."  
  
"Good," Seisuru hums. "It must be a nightmare living with that  
thing."  
  
"It is," he admits. "Few people realize why I'm afraid of being  
around them. I've been to an alternate quantum reality where the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu* butchered thousands. Lum understands since we're  
bonded."  
  
"And others?"  
  
Ataru shakes his head. "I've explained it to them on many  
occasions. But because everything's happened so fast, they're still  
trying to adjust. And because the *saikoo jinseijitsu* influenced me  
for so long, it's taking them longer to adjust. Cherry says to everyone  
who asks that I'm a 'paranoid sex-crazed idiot.' Everyone says 'come on  
back.' How can I as long as this thing's here?"  
  
T'he nods. Dakejinzou walks into the lounge. "And how are you  
two, today?"  
  
"We're okay, sera," Seisuru smiles. "Ataru was sharing more about  
himself."  
  
"That's good," Dakejinzou sits. "Well, I've contacted the Abbey  
of Night on Parasan. They're the first to have contacted the Nekotengu.   
They're gathering all information and will transmit it to me in a few  
days. We can spend time preparing ourselves."  
  
"That's good," Seisuru stands. "Sera Shogai, can I contact my  
parents?"  
  
"Phone's on the bridge."  
  
"Thank you," t'he walks out.  
  
"So, how're you doing?"  
  
"T'he's not so bad," he admits.  
  
"That's good," she smiles, crossing her arms. "Speaking of  
parents, I should've contacted mine to tell them what's happening."  
  
"You still stay in contact with them?"  
  
"Of course I do!" she admits. "Then again, I am their only  
child."  
  
"Lucky you," he smirks, then blinks. "Where've you worked from,  
anyway?"  
  
"Fukunokami," she shrugs. "Most of the time, I've been aboard the  
'Goddess.' I had her built after I finished on Cademus."  
  
"That would be around the time Nassur and Cinba were there," he  
hums, having heard of the Vosians' time with Varanko from Lum.  
  
"I came before Natsu-chan," Dakejinzou smiles. "He was on Cademus  
thirty-five years ago, right after the start of the Vosian Civil War. I  
was there the previous decade."  
  
"When did you meet him? You must know him well if you refer to  
him as 'Natsu-chan.'"  
  
"It's was a month after Cinba's death..."  
  
* * *  
  
Seven years ago. Gomiana.  
  
The capital of this crime-plagued world, Niouto, is a city on two  
levels separated by an escarpment, similar to Hamilton, Ontario in  
Canada. The lower level of the city is not only lower in geography, but  
socially as well. Dark streets mask repulsive horrors.  
  
Now, they mask a wounded Nassur.  
  
Gripping a bleeding shoulder, the Vosian slips into an alley, his  
gun drawn and ready. His powers activate as distant voices whisper.  
"He's this way...go in slow!"  
  
Nassur steadies himself as a dozen Vosian hunters block the  
entrance, weapons ready. Their leader, a major, aims. "Surrender,  
renegade!! It'll go easier on you!!!"  
  
Nearby residents shut their windows. "Try to take me," Nassur  
spits out blood.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Before the hunters advance, a flesh-red-and-black blur drops  
between Nassur and his attackers. The blur becomes Dakejinzou, weapon  
drawn. "Not a step further!!!"  
  
They pause. "Who in Lecasur's name are you?!!" the major demands.  
  
Dakejinzou blows his head off! "There's your answer!!" she spins  
on the others.  
  
Before they could react, they are also slain! As the last falls,  
she hears the noise of someone falling to the ground. Turning, she  
notices Nassur in a pool of his own blood. Holstering her weapon, she  
kneels beside him. "By the looks of it, you've had a rough day."  
  
Effortlessly, she gently lifts him...  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur's eyes open. "Wha...?!!"  
  
Finding himself in the "Goddess of Luck's" bedroom, he bolts to a  
sitting position, sending a lance of pain through his shoulder.  
"Oww...!!"  
  
Dakejinzou walks in, first aid kit and tea in hand. "How are  
you?"  
  
Nassur jolts, his powers having not detected his saviour's  
presence. "Wh-who are you...?" his eyes vainly search for a weapon.  
  
"I'm Dakejinzou Shogai," she places the first aid kit by the  
nightstand, handing him the tea. "You're aboard my ship."  
  
The Vosian blinks. He knew of her. A hunter for over fifty  
years. Claiming a kill record no Vosian hunter has equalled. The  
hunter who had destroyed the S'haren pirates single handedly. The one  
who moderated peaceful relations between Kamahana and Sakarahaven.  
Destroyer of a dozen Lannarkite hives throughout known space.  
Discoverer of a dozen M-class planets fit for colonization. The one who  
helped end starwhale poaching by destroying the poachers. Gegranko's  
most indefatigable foe. Eliminator of the Korza and Barazal gangs.  
"I'm honoured," he lightly smiles. "Thanks for bailing me out."  
  
"You're welcome," she sits. "I can't believe the Mikado's still  
after you."  
  
"He's never understood the meaning of the word 'quit,'" he moans.  
  
"So I see," she hums. "He's also taking liberties by sending his  
Marines and hunters outside Vosian space to pursue you and other  
renegades. Many governments in the Federation are getting upset."  
  
"I hope they're not blaming me."  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "As far as my father's concerned,  
you're a refugee from the Mikado. You're entitled to protection. In  
the meantime, stay here and heal. Your ship's alongside mine, but I'll  
feel better if you stay here until you're ready to move."  
  
"If you insist," he sighs, relaxing...  
  
* * *  
  
Days later, Nassur and Dakejinzou are called to Niouto's Upper  
Town, location of the planet's parliament. Both relax in the  
president's office beside several officials. Along with President  
Kitsui, a slight blonde woman with white makeup covering her tanned  
face, is an oafish Vosian bearing ambassador's sigils. The Gomianites  
frown disgustedly as the man continues his tirade. "This man is a  
wanted criminal on Vos," he snarls. "I can't believe the good people of  
Gomiana would allow this renegade free run of this world! President  
Kitsui, we demand the return of this criminal to our custody at once!!"  
  
"'We?!'" Kitsui's eyebrow rises, facing him. Her stern  
countenance radiates through her makeup, reflecting an iron will that  
sends tremors down the Vosian's back. "Dosur-san, I'll say this once!  
We do NOT recognize that **criminal** you serve as the *official* head  
of the Confederation of Vos!" She indicates Nassur. "If it wasn't for  
this 'renegade' as you call him, my planet would've been overrun by  
criminal elements the galaxy over!!"  
  
She then threateningly points at Dosur. "Since you are not the  
official representative of the Rebel Alliance Army, you're to vacate  
this planet, never to return! If you disobey, you'll be arrested for  
inciting criminal terrorist activity and any other charges I can  
consider!! And before you 'demonstrate' your superiority, remember  
Jiyuu and Magairu are several hours away!! I recall that Gomiana is  
within Zephyrite realms of influence when it comes to relations between  
the Republic and the Confederation!" She turns away. "Get this trash  
out of my sight!!"  
  
"You'll regret this!!!" Dosur sputters.  
  
He is dragged off. Kitsui sighs, then activates her intercom.  
"Planetary Defence Command, contact Magairu. Request they dispatch a  
battleship to Gomiana to escort a Vosian Mikado destroyer out of our  
space."  
  
"At once, Madame President," the chief of staff replies. "The ETA  
of the first available vessel is in seven hours."  
  
"Thank you," Kitsui signs off, then turns to Nassur. "Are you  
okay?"  
  
"I'm healing, if that's what you mean, Kitsui," he nods, standing.  
"Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure," she pats his arm, then turns to Dakejinzou. "Like  
it or not, Dakejinzou, you've just made another enemy."  
  
"If Dosur lives long enough to make his report," Dakejinzou muses.  
"From what I've heard, the Mikado doesn't tolerate failure."  
  
"He doesn't," Nassur grimly notes. "In the meantime, Kitsui, I'm  
going back to Home Base to convalesce. If there's anything important,  
you know where to contact me."  
  
"You rest now," Kitsui urges. "Let's let the other hunters earn  
their pay."  
  
Both smile as they depart...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, the "Renegade"-B and the "Goddess of Luck" rocket away from  
Gomiana. Aboard his ship, Nassur presses a communications toggle.  
"Would you mind coming to Home Base?"  
  
"Me?" she nods. "Okay! Let's go!!"  
  
Both turn their vessels toward Urusian space when a sensor alarm  
flashes a warning. "Eh?!" Dakejinzou blinks.  
  
"What is it?" Nassur tenses.  
  
"Sensors just detected a Vosian ship!!"  
  
Both hunters tense as a Vosian destroyer emblazoned with the  
Mikado's black cygnet emerges from behind an asteroid. "Shields are up,  
weapons on-line!!" Dakejinzou reports.  
  
"I don't believe it!!" Nassur gasps. "This is the sovereign space  
of Gomiana! Even the Mikado wouldn't...!!"  
  
His words are cut off by the destroyer's weapons array lashing at  
the "Renegade!" The small frigates shield themselves as they manoeuvre  
away from the larger ship's tractor beams. "I hate to say it, Nassur,  
but I don't think Dosur cares!!" Dakejinzou grimly notes.  
  
Gomianite Defence Force units race at the destroyer, weapons  
firing. The destroyer ignores them as she continues after "Renegade."  
Noting this, Dakejinzou banks her ship toward the attacker.  
"Dakejinzou, what are you doing?!!" Nassur gasps.  
  
"Run for it!!" Dakejinzou barks. "I'll see you at Home Base!!!"  
  
Nassur watches in disbelief as the "Goddess's" weapons lash out,  
peppering the destroyer. Banking port, the wounded hunter sets course  
for Home Base. "Watch yourself," he sighs, sending his ship into warp.  
  
Torpedoes ram into the destroyer's shields, easily wrecking them.  
On the bridge, a panicked Dosur raves at the image of the oncoming  
frigate. "Destroy that bitch!!!"  
  
Vosian weapons lance at the "Goddess." Shields and armour absorb  
the blows as Dakejinzou aims at the destroyer's bridge. "Sayonara,  
sucker!!!"  
  
Torpedoes incinerate the bridge as the enemy ship fires another  
fusillade. Those which strike the "Goddess" shatter the shields,  
scarring the port thruster nacelle. As the destroyer slows down,  
Dakejinzou banks her wounded frigate away. However, one turret crew  
swings their mount at the departing ship. "Get her!!!" the crew  
commander barks.  
  
Before the weapon could bear, the sky lights up like a supernova  
as the destroyer disintegrates!! The Gomianite ships scatter as the  
wave of compressed energy rocks the "Goddess." Dakejinzou howls as she  
is tossed about her bridge, saving herself from a concussion. As the  
ship's inertia fields restore themselves, she staggers to her chair.  
"How...who did that...?" she moans.  
  
Suddenly, an English-accented voice echoes all around her. "*I  
did.*"  
  
Dakejinzou yowls in shock, drawing her weapon. "WHO SAID  
THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"*I did. Look to your port side.*"  
  
The hunter turns...to see a tan colossus slide alongside the  
frigate. Her eyes widen on seeing the superdreadnought for the first  
time in five decades. "Th-the S-soultaker!"  
  
"*Actually, the name 'Soultaker' was bestowed on me by the  
Yehisrites and the Ipraedies, Dakejinzou Shogai,*" the voice explains.  
"*My official designation is 'Gatherer.' I am of the planet Sagussa.*"  
  
"Then...?!" she sinks into her chair.  
  
"*That destroyer's crew was taking too many liberties in attacking  
Nassur inside the sovereign territory of another planet, even one as  
morally corrupt as Gomiana,*" Henry explains. "*The Mikado will never  
hear of this destroyer or its attempt to capture Nassur. They...will  
have disappeared into space.*"  
  
Dakejinzou blinks. "Why d'you save me?"  
  
"*You interest me.*"  
  
"Who **are** you, anyway?!"  
  
"*The voice you hear is the central command computer of this  
ship,*" the voice explains. "*If you desire, you may address me by the  
nickname the *daimon'cha*-elect of Sagussa gave me: Henry.*"  
  
"'*Daimon'cha?!*'" Dakejinzou wonders. "You mean the Chosen  
One?!"  
  
"*Yes,*" Henry responds. "*Would you like to come aboard and  
effect repairs on your vessel before meeting Nassur?*"  
  
"Er...sure!" she nods. "Thank you!"  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, Dakejinzou disembarks, finding herself in a  
carnivorous hangar bay on the Gatherer's port side. Awed at the immense  
dimensions surrounding her, the only thing which escapes her is, "This  
place is huge!"  
  
"*Naturally,*" Henry's voice echoes. "*I was constructed in this  
manner.*"  
  
Dakejinzou jolts, overwhelmed by the technological difference  
between her ship and the one she presently stands on. "Er...you  
remember the first time I saw you?" she tries small talk. "Back on  
Yehisril?"  
  
"*Indeed I do,*" a smile creeps into his voice. "*My memory  
encompasses 10,000 years of operation. I've experienced a lot. Oh, by  
the way, there's someone here to see you.*"  
  
"There is...?!" Dakejinzou blinks as a transporter beam is heard.  
  
"Yes, Dake-chan," a familiar voice hums.  
  
The hunter freezes, then haltingly turns to face Gilnira, who  
projects a serene smile. Dakejinzou gags, shaking her head in shock.  
"G-g-gilnira-chan...?!" she stammers.  
  
"Hey!!" the Yehisrite-turned-Sagussan maintenance engineer moves  
to steady her. "It's me! Relax!!"  
  
The alien moves to pat arms, body, face. "B-b-but how?!!"  
Dakejinzou exclaims. "How is this possible?!" her voice lowers to a  
hush.  
  
"It's hard to explain," Gilnira chuckles, her eyes flashing with  
the same warmth Dakejinzou remembered. Escorting her to the "Goddess'"  
boarding ramp, the engineer sits. "I did die...but enough of my  
*mei'na*...my spirit...remained in my body after the regeneration matrix  
restored my body, to aid in the construction of my new self."  
  
"New self?!" Dakejinzou blinks.  
  
Gilnira indicates the Sagussan numbers on her arms. "On Sagussa,  
my designation is *daishi'cha*...First Mother...Ninety-nine thousand,  
nine-ninety-nine. I'm the second to last. I was selected because I was  
of an iron-based humanoid race within optimal child-rearing years who  
died and was sufficiently intact to be regenerated. I was mentally  
programmed to serve the Grand Design, then cryofrozen until such time as  
*daimon'cha,* first fathers, could be brought to Sagussa."  
  
The alien quickly interprets what her friend has said. "You mean  
you were brought back to life just to have kids?!!"  
  
Gilnira laughs. "It's more than that, Dake-chan," she embraces  
her friend. "Oh, it is much more than that..."  
  
* * *  
  
"...and that was the day Gilnira told me things which would shake  
up my universe," she sighs, "until the day I learned what I was."  
  
Ataru stares at her. "I find it strange that Henry didn't tell  
you what you were then. He doesn't strike me as one who'd withhold  
information, especially of that nature."  
  
"Maybe he felt I didn't need it," she muses. "I haven't seen  
Henry since. After all, there're a couple thousand Umanoshippo  
*daishi'cha* involved. He found them all on wrecked ships like mine."  
  
"Maybe there're male synthezoids."  
  
"Oh, wouldn't that be nice," she sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, stranger!" Benten smiles as she stares at Lum's image.  
"You're looking good! I thought you were shot!!"  
  
The Oni's eyes roll. "Funny, Benten," she sighs, checking the  
encryption gear to ensure Lan wasn't eavesdropping. "Try to have  
yourself shot and see how you like it?"  
  
"So, how're they treating you?"  
  
Trust was something which came to her friend with difficulty.  
"Benten, if they mistreated me, they know Darling'll stop having  
anything to do with them. Can't you just let things be the way they  
are?!"  
  
"Hey, when some uppity sawbones tells me I can't visit my friend  
for reasons I don't understand, I get pissed!!" the Fukunokami growls.  
"You should see Oyuki! Everyone'd think Koosei just dropped her!!"  
  
"That bad?" Lum sighs. "Benten, relax. Becoming a Sagussan isn't  
fun, you know."  
  
"Noa and the others found it easy."  
  
"Because their minds were wiped clean by the regeneration matrix  
and they had to be programmed from scratch," Lum explains. "It's harder  
when there's a mind already in here," she points to her head.  
  
Benten projects a "that's not good enough" look. "It'll only be a  
couple more weeks," Lum assures her. "Relax."  
  
"Alright!" Benten sighs. "Oh, Oyuki's defence people picked up a  
Vosian scout over Earth sometime ago. That's why I'm calling."  
  
"Mikado?" Lum tenses.  
  
The hunter nods. "However, it got blown out of the sky right  
after it arrived."  
  
"Probably Priss taking target practice. *Tcha,* the Mikado is  
thick, isn't he?!"  
  
"Dummy can't help it," she snorts. "But in case Priss missed,  
keep an eye out, hear?"  
  
"We'll be fine. If they even come close to Oshika, we'll know.  
Thanks for calling."  
  
"Yeah!" Benten waves.  
  
Lum sighs, then walks out of the bedroom. Honey is preparing  
dinner. "Who was that?" the physical education instructor wonders.  
  
"Benten," the Oni sighs. "We've got Mikado hunters on the loose."  
  
"Again?! Persistent bugger, isn't he?"  
  
"Everyone knows that," Lum growls, then blinks. "What's going  
on?"  
  
Both stare into the living room. Catty is reading a book. Lufy  
sits beside her, warily eyeing the doctor. Setsuna and Hotaru relax  
across from them, taking pleasure in the other's company. Finally,  
Catty sighs, bolting to her feet and heading outside. "Catty, wait!!"  
Lufy pursues her.  
  
Lum shakes her head. "She sure doesn't take advice, does she?"  
  
"Her worst trait," Honey notes.  
  
Lum flies outside, watching Lufy approach Catty. The doctor spins  
on the pilot. "No!"  
  
"Why not?!" Lufy demands.  
  
"Because I don't want you!" Catty snaps.  
  
"Who in Lyna's name do you want?!" Lufy wonders. "Noa?! She's  
taken, remember?!"  
  
"I don't need to be reminded of that!"  
  
"I'm not reminding you of that!" Lufy snarls. "You're doing a  
good enough job! Here you are moping over someone you can't have when  
someone you can have is throwing herself all over you!!"  
  
"You?!!" Catty exclaims. "And what makes you think I'd want  
anything to do with you?!"  
  
Lufy looks ready to explode, then smiles. "You said it yourself  
twelve years ago!"  
  
"Wha...?!" Catty turns...as the pilot's psi-shields drop!  
  
Lum gasps as her eyes perceive Lufy as a glowing point of bright  
light, her *mei'na* exposed for all to see. Catty gasps as her psi-  
shields flicker, barely able to resist the allure of who stands before  
her. "Lufy..."  
  
"Remember, Catty?" Lufy smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Twelve years ago. The darkness of the great dome of Tere'na-  
korgh, near the entrance the *daishi'cha* used to access Lyna's grave.  
Lufy and Catty escort Ataru out of the dome. In homage to the billions  
of slain clones the dome once housed, the three are draped only in a  
blue shawl. Stopping by the entrance, the three watch the bright orb of  
Sen'a descend past the dunes which once were draped by the waters of the  
Sogh'haeng, the Western Ocean. Observing the sunset, the three remain  
still, allowing their bodies to warm after exposure to the cooler air  
trapped in the dome. Finally warmed, they proceed to dress.  
  
Catty pauses, watching Lufy don her pants, then her tunic. Her  
eyes never waver from the pilot's body. The latter pauses, turning to  
gaze at the doctor. "Is there something amiss, Oioae-oi'iiui?"  
  
Catty jolts, startled by her compatriot's question. "N-negative.  
Nothing is amiss."  
  
"Then why do you stare?"  
  
The doctor's cheeks colour. "I...was merely observing."  
  
"Observing what?"  
  
Catty concentrates. Why WAS she staring at Lufy? She then  
iterates the first thing that comes to her. "I merely was noting your  
aesthetically pleasing musculature."  
  
The pilot blinks, staring at herself. She never considered  
herself attractive. She turns to Ataru. "Do I possess aesthetically  
pleasing musculature, Ataru?"  
  
The young boy shrugs...  
  
* * *  
  
"All this...because of THAT?!?!"  
  
To Lum's disbelief, the doctor's shields were erect, although  
weakening from the pilot's incessant bombardment. "Yeah," Lufy smiles,  
her hands raising to receive Catty.  
  
Catty remains in place, her deteriorating psi-shields permitting  
her thoughts and feelings to emerge. Their shared memories flash in  
Lum's mind. Catty's joining the "Hasei'cha" crew. Her first meeting  
with Lufy. The doctor trying to comprehend her growing closeness to the  
pilot. Before Ataru, it was always Catty who came to Lufy, not the  
other way around. But there were other attractions which distracted the  
doctor. Noa, for instance.  
  
Then Ataru came. As they evolved, Lufy developed the lethal  
brashness which evolved her into the ultimate terror everyone knew well.   
Catty was revolted; like Reinoevan to Asukanoevan, she found the pre-  
Ataru Lufy more desirable. But things had changed. Lufy found herself  
incapable of always projecting the image of the gung-ho trooper. She  
wanted a place to release herself, feel human.  
  
And remembering the trip to the Forge, she found herself returning  
the attraction Catty once felt for her. Unfortunately, Catty was vainly  
pining after Noa. Worse, Rabby had locked her sights on her wingmate.  
But still, Lufy remained locked on her goal, leaving Catty confused.  
She did not know whether to return Lufy's feelings or ignore her...  
  
Catty blinks, her eyes stinging. Lufy lowers herself to her  
kneels, bowing her head in surrender, her shields gone. Seeing this,  
Catty cries out as she runs over, collapsing to her knees as she  
embraces Lufy. Watching this, Lum turns back to the house.  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"Nekotengu Four is populated by a hominoid race descent from  
felinoids," Dakejinzou briefs Ataru and Seisuru two days prior to  
landfall. "The most prominent feature is a tail, pointed ears on the  
temple and fur. The society is Earth Stone Age equivalent, patriarchal  
in format. Females are not given names, typically treated as either  
housekeepers or birthing stock. Contact with the Nekotengu has been  
limited to tribes in equatorial regions. Our target area is in the  
norther hemisphere some distance from known tribal migration routes."  
  
"So what do we do?" Seisuru wonders.  
  
"Well, we can just hover in orbit, beam up the plants from the  
surface, store them in the cargo bays, then head back to Hustaros,"  
Dakejinzou sips her mineral water. "Should take no less than several  
hours."  
  
"You hope," Ataru muses. "Personally, I want to get back home as  
soon as I can."  
  
"Problems?" Dakejinzou wonders.  
  
"Ah, a Mikado ship appeared over Earth," Ataru shakes his head.  
"Priss shot it down."  
  
"Even we've heard of him," Seisuru notes. "Why the Vosians  
permitted him to seize power, I'll never understand."  
  
"Yeah," the hunter muses. "But it makes one wonder. Why is he  
suddenly concentrating his attention on Earth? All of you may be Natsu-  
chan's friends, but none of you are important to the Civil War."  
  
"That's the problem with madmen," he sighs. "You can never  
predict their actions."  
  
"True," Dakejinzou muses. "But if I were you, I'd tell Lum and  
the others to be on guard. Mikado hunters are wily little slugs. I've  
had to track down a few myself."  
  
"Why?! Did they try to hunt you?"  
  
"They tried," she smiles. "Other than times they attacked Natsu-  
chan and I together, they've pursued other renegades and deserters  
seeking shelter in the Federation. I've been hired on dozens of  
occasions to protect them from hunters. His Stupiditiness has never  
learned that he's wasting time sending his trackers outside the  
Confederation when he needs them to help protect what he has left."  
  
Ataru and Seisuru laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
In Oshika, Fanba and Shanba pass through the village market. Both  
wear second-hand clothing they were barely able to purchase with what  
money they brought from Vos. Camping in forests and groves, they have  
been able to keep themselves whole and healthy, but barely; they were  
unable to bring much survival gear before escaping their doomed sloop.  
To disguise themselves, they have draped their hair over their ears.  
  
Seeing the quantity and quality of the food, both hunters feel  
their stomachs. "Terrans have a lot of stuff," Fanba muses. "I don't  
think these people understand what it's like living through a war."  
  
"They do," Shanba warns. "These islands were on the losing side  
of their last global conflict. Most of what you see here was built up  
in the last four decades."  
  
"Wow!" Fanba then blinks. "What the?!"  
  
Both see Mujanba and Nicole haggling over some fresh salmon.  
Seeing the legendary captain, the teen hunters scramble behind a ramen  
shop. "That's Captain Mujanba!" Shanba gasps. "But she's supposed to  
be dead!"  
  
"Does she look dead?!" Fanba hisses.  
  
"But what's she doing here?!"  
  
They watch. Finally, the vendor gives in, selling the McTavishes  
six salmon. They pay, then head away from the market. "Where do you  
suppose she's going?!" Shanba wonders. "And who's that with her?!"  
  
"Where'd she get the jewels?" Fanba asks.  
  
"Let's follow her!"  
  
Fanba nods. They scramble after them. The kiosk manager observes  
this. "First Tomobiki, now here!" he throws up his hands in surrender.  
"What did we do to deserve this?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the McTavishes enter the Tiger Cub cafe. "Here's  
some salmon," Nicole hands the bunch to Nokoko.  
  
"Thanks, Cole," Nokoko passes them to Tatsuko. "Seems you picked  
up some friends."  
  
Nicole glances outside. Sitting across the street, Fanba and  
Shanba peek around a newspaper at the cafe. "I think they're two of  
your friends, love," she turns to Mujanba.  
  
Mujanba's eyes glow. "Oh, no!"  
  
"Recognize them?" Mal wonders.  
  
"They were in the hunter's school when I was last on Vos," Mujanba  
nurses her coffee. "If they're being sent out at that age, the Mikado's  
scraping the bottom of the barrel."  
  
Kanba, one of the hunters from Bujosur's team, blinks. "I  
recognize them. Fanba and Shanba. They just graduated when I left  
Vos."  
  
"What do we do?" Mal wonders. "It's easy to tell they're here  
because of my sister."  
  
"Unleashing Lufy would be overkill," Nokoko muses, scratching her  
chin.  
  
As they discusses them, the two hunters relax. "What's she  
doing?" Shanba wonders. "Could she be spying on Lum's friends?"  
  
"Maybe," Fanba hums. "We should help."  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
Both yelp, spinning around to see Reiko and Belle there, having  
come from school. "Who are you?!!" Fanba and Shanba demand.  
  
"Mikado hunters," Belle notes.  
  
"What a bunch of dummies," Reiko's eyes roll. "You mean you came  
all the way here from Vos and you don't know who I am?!"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Shanba snaps her fingers. "I know you!  
You're the slave child Ataru Moroboshi adopted."  
  
"Give her a chichi bear," Belle sighs.  
  
"Well," Fanba smiles. "Since you know who we are, you can guess  
why we're here?"  
  
Reiko leans up to her. "You mean you're here to get rid of that  
Oni?!"  
  
"You want us to get rid of that Oni?!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Reiko nods, projecting a droopy-eyed stare. "You see,  
ever since she came here, all she's been doing is ruining Daddy's life!  
And she claims she's doing it for love!!" She leans close, lowering her  
voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I think she's doing it to get  
Great-grandma to lean on the Holy Father to support the rebels!"  
  
"What?!" Fanba growls. "That a fact?!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Shanba smirks. "We're trained to handle any of  
Nassur's friends! We'll take care of her!! Where is she?!"  
  
"C'mon!!" Reiko waves them with her.  
  
Fanba and Shanba follow. Belle shakes her head. *Boy, how  
gullible can you get?!*  
  
Observing this, everyone sighs. "Looks like Reiko-chan's handling  
the problem right now," Nicole muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Several moments later, the four sneak onto the property, making  
their way to the back door. "I sense one person inside!" Shanba  
reports. "It's got to be that Oni!!"  
  
"In the room there!" Fanba points toward Lum's bedroom. She turns  
to Reiko and Belle. "You two stay here!!"  
  
"Go get her!!" Reiko cheers.  
  
They burst into the house, charging into Lum's bedroom.  
"FREEZE!!!!!!"  
  
Fanba and Shanba freeze as they see a half-dozen Urban Assault  
Cannons pointed at them. Lum relaxes between Noa and Honey. "Don't you  
Vosians know other races knock before entering a house?" the Oni  
wonders.  
  
Both jolt as Priss and Lufy swing into view behind them. "Hate to  
say it, Priss, but your aim's off!" the latter muses.  
  
"We can correct it right now!" the former points her weapon at  
Shanba's nose.  
  
They turn to see Reiko and Belle standing at the door. "Now, now,  
Priss!" the latter wags her finger at the Sagussan. "You know you're  
supposed to be kind to dumb animals!"  
  
"And dumb Mikado supporters," Reiko adds.  
  
They march off. Fanba and Shanba sink to their knees.  
"Mother...!" both teens moan...  
  
* * *  
  
Mujanba arrives. "Hi, everyone!"  
  
She turns to see Fanba and Shanba on the living room sofa,  
Alphonse sitting on the coffee table, hungrily eyeing the hunters.  
Sitting behind the sandpanther are Lum, Honey and Noa, Priss and Lufy  
hovering nearby. "Captain!" the hunters yelp in relief.  
  
Mujanba faces them, crossing her arms. "Alright, what are you two  
doing here?!"  
  
"What do you think?!" Fanba snorts. "We're here to take that  
crook back to Vos!" she indicates Lum.  
  
Alphonse roars. Fanba backs away from the sandpanther. "N-n-nice  
k-k-kitty..." she stammers. "N-n-nice k-k-kitty..."  
  
"I'm to be taken?" Lum stands. "Why?!"  
  
"We aren't talking!" Shanba snorts.  
  
"Oh, is that a fact?" Lum gently strokes Alphonse's hair.  
"Alphonse, persuade them!"  
  
The sandpanther growls, raising his paw to strike, claws extended.  
Fanba and Shanba brace themselves. "Wait!!" Noa barks.  
  
Alphonse growls as Noa sits in front of them. "If you talk, we'll  
make sure you get to somewhere safe. What's the harm in that? As far  
as your superiors know, you're dead."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Fanba sneers.  
  
"Oh, you do know something?" Noa crosses her legs. "Mind telling  
me what it is?"  
  
"You can't make us sing!" Shanba vows.  
  
Noa turns to Lum. "They're keeping a secret from you, love," she  
hums. "I think you'll have to dig to get it."  
  
"I guess so," Lum stands.  
  
"We know about your lightning," Fanba snorts. "That won't hurt  
us!"  
  
"We took nanites before coming here!" Shanba adds. "They'll eat  
that lightning up like it was nothing!!"  
  
The Oni freezes them with a stare. "Who says I was going to zap  
you?"  
  
Her fingers touch Shanba's face. The Vosian yowls with mind-  
numbing pain as Lum forces mind-probes through Shanba's shields, darting  
through every corner of the hunter's brain. Fanba moves to shove Lum  
away, but is forced back by Noa. "Leave her be!!"  
  
Finally, Lum's hands pull away. Shanba collapses, all the energy  
gone from her body as she falls to the floor. "Shanba!!!" Fanba leaps  
to her side, helping her friend up.  
  
The Sagussans stare expectantly at Lum. "She doesn't know," the  
Oni reports. "They overheard the Mikado speaking about a proposed  
mission he's planning to force Nassur-chan on...and how the Mikado  
wanted me as a hostage to get Nassur-chan to do his bidding."  
  
"Is that a fact?!" Lufy cocks her pistol, moving toward the  
hunters. "Then, maybe, we should reprogram them to target the Mikado  
and get him out of our hair once and for all!"  
  
Fanba shivers, pulling the dazed Shanba away from the angry pilot.  
"Relax, Lufy," Noa stands. "Without a ship or any means of  
communication, they have no way to talk to their superiors. They're  
marooned here."  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Fanba sneers.  
  
"You must mean Abraham Shapiro," Noa hums. "We silenced him a  
long time ago."  
  
The Vosians gasp, the realization of how the Mikado's plans have  
been fouled dawning. "Mujanba here is bonded with a local girl," Noa  
waves to the former hunter. "Pamanba is also bonded with a local girl.  
The other hunters, those from Bujosur's team, are being rehabilitated  
for their drug addiction. The only hunter who could *possibly* help you  
two is Thanba...and if she does, she dies," her voice lowers to a dirge.   
"And we have ways of making that happen," she leans at Fanba, "ways what  
don't leave a mark!"  
  
"I've seen them do it," Mujanba warns. "One thing you shouldn't  
do is piss these people off, kids."  
  
Fanba blinks. "Lufy?" Noa leans back.  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Why don't we leave them with you and Priss," Noa smiles. "I'm  
sure with you two, they'll learn the error of their ways."  
  
The pilot cackles, crackling her knuckles. "My pleasure!"  
  
Fanba and Shanba scream as Lufy drags them out of the house, Priss  
following them. "That was overkill," Mujanba warns.  
  
"Hey!" Catty snorts. "Lufy knows nice!"  
  
The doctor follows her. The others hum. "Crazy what love can do,  
eh?" Mujanba muses.  
  
"Got that right," Lum sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Report, ship," Dakejinzou orders.  
  
The "Goddess of Luck" has dropped out of warp over a planet criss-  
crossed by tall mountains separated by plains and jungles. On the  
bridge, Dakejinzou, Ataru and Seisuru await the computer's report.  
"*Nekotengu Four is a Class M world with a native hominoid population of  
twenty million. The planet is temperate at the poles to tropic in  
equatorial regions. Average mean temperature 20 degrees Centigrade.  
Little tilt in planetary axis, hence little alteration of climate.*"  
  
"What about the herb?" Seisuru wonders.  
  
"*The target herb is native to the northern hemisphere near the  
largest mountain range. Climate conditions over target area seem calm.  
Little habitation noted.*"  
  
"It looks good," Dakejinzou smiles.  
  
"Let's do it," Ataru nods.  
  
Dakejinzou alters controls. The frigate descends into the  
atmosphere. As the ship breaks, shields throw off the heat of  
atmospheric friction. The "Goddess" shudders lightly as she parts  
through the first bank of clouds. "I hope this goes well," Ataru gulps.  
  
"So do I," Dakejinzou nods.  
  
Clouds darken. "*Dakejinzou-san, there's a storm developing,*"  
the computer reports.  
  
"I see it," she looks. "Shields up!"  
  
"*Shields up,*" the computer repeats.  
  
Before screens come up, a freak bolt of lightning slams into the  
starboard thruster nacelle! Suddenly, a controlled approach turns into  
an uncontrolled fall as the "Goddess" plummets toward the surface. The  
three are thrown against a bulkhead as inertia dampeners fail.  
Dakejinzou quickly takes controls as she fights to keep the frigate on  
an even keel. "Ship, damage report!!!"  
  
"*Starboard...*" the computer transmits, "*...thruster down.  
Airfoils...damaged, control lost. Altitude control...gone...*"  
  
"Emergency thrusters!!!"  
  
"*Thrusters...on*"  
  
The frigate's retrothrusters fire, bringing her to an even keel.  
They still have no effect in halting descent. "Dake-chan, we're still  
going down!!!" Ataru screams.  
  
"No choice!!!" she barks. "Hang on!!!"  
  
The ship parts through the lowermost bank of clouds. A clear  
field appears before the descending frigate. Dakejinzou pulls the  
control stick back, aiming the bow at the centre of the prairie. As the  
ground races up, she fires retrothrusters at full power, bringing the  
landing gear down. However, speed is still too fast.  
  
"BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!!!"  
  
The "Goddess of Luck" hits the earth at 50 kilometres per hour!!  
The landing gear cracks, but do not break as the ship's weight sinks the  
hull into the soft soil below. The keel hits the earth, the mass of the  
ship stopping downward motion as the frigate careens to a jarring halt.  
The jolt slams Dakejinzou into the front console as Ataru and Seisuru  
are tossed into a bulkhead. Lights fail as shorted circuits spark...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling!!!" Lum gasps.  
  
She bolts up, eyes wide with shock as she looks around the room.  
Noa sleeps beside her. Standing, Lum walks to the window, staring at  
the starry night. "Darling..."  
  
* * *  
  
Silence hangs over the darkened bridge of the "Goddess."  
Emergency lights activate as Ataru's eyes open. Groaning, he looks  
around. "What a party..." he feels his head, then stares at Seisuru.  
"Hey, you okay?!"  
  
"I wanna go home, sera..." t'he moans, then slowly rises.  
"What...happened?!"  
  
"We're alive," he pants, embracing t'her, then glances forward.  
"Dake-chan!!!"  
  
Dakejinzou is unconscious at the command console, blood trickling  
from her mouth. Rising, Ataru gently lifts the hunter into a sitting  
position. He gags on seeing a metal tube thrust into her lung! "Dake-  
chan!!!" he cries, automatically feeling her pulse.  
  
Her eyes flutter open. Painfully, she stares at him, then coughs.  
"A-ataru...?"  
  
"Are you okay?!" he leans close.  
  
"No. Busted...up inside..."  
  
"How bad?!! Can I move you?!!"  
  
"Ribs...cracked," she then indicates the tube. "And...that...!"  
She indicates the deckhead. "Move me...out..."  
  
Ataru nods, lifting the synthezoid from the chair. "Where?!!"  
Seisuru looks around. "The boarding hatch is buried!!"  
  
"Escape...hatch...up top!"  
  
They look up to see an escape hatch built into the deckhead.  
Ataru waits as Seisuru presses the controls to blow the hatch. An  
explosion later, the Hustari scrambles into the clear. "Lift her up!!"  
t'he yells.  
  
Ataru boosts Dakejinzou into Seisuru's arms, then follows the  
synthezoid out of the ship. They find themselves surrounded by distant  
mist-shrouded mountains and seemingly endless prairie. Tall grass  
covers the field right up to the "Goddess'" sides. "I think this is a  
good place!" Seisuru notes.  
  
"Yeah," Ataru nods.  
  
He scrambles along the superstructure, making his way aft to the  
fantail. An access ladder leads to the keel, now at ground level.  
Turning forward, he yells, "Bring her over!!!"  
  
Seisuru lifts Dakejinzou aft. "Do you have a tent stored  
inside?!" t'he wonders.  
  
"Cargo hatch..." Dakejinzou gasps, "...starboard side forward..."  
  
Ataru scrambles to ground level, climbing out of the rut to find  
the emergency equipment locker. Transforming into the Cyborg, he rips  
away the hatch, then finds a box marked EMERGENCY SURVIVAL TENT.  
Dragging it aft, he places it at the edge of the rut. Opening it, he  
notices a single button. Taking the tent out, he presses it, then backs  
away.  
  
A pop is heard. A moment later, the tent inflates to the size of  
a normal camping tent. Ataru yells up. "**Bring her to the right  
side!! We'll lower her down that way!**"  
  
"Okay!!!" Seisuru responds.  
  
Dakejinzou is brought to the starboard side. Ten metres separate  
her from ground. "How do we get her down?!" t'he wonders.  
  
The Cyborg leaps up, then gingerly lifts the hunter into his arms.  
A moment later, Dakejinzou is at ground level. "Ask a silly question,"  
Seisuru heads to the access ladder.  
  
On ground level, Ataru lays Dakejinzou on the tent floor. From  
the box, stakes are quickly driven into the ground. Locating air  
mattresses and sleeping bags, he sets them up, then lays Dakejinzou on  
one. "Where's the first aid kit?!" he transforms back.  
  
"Another...box..." Dakejinzou coughs.  
  
"Got it!!" Seisuru walks in, first aid kit in hand, then begins to  
set up.  
  
"I wish I knew how to heal this," Ataru mutters, staring at the  
tube.  
  
"It's okay, Ataru-chan," she smiles. "I heal...a little  
differently...than others." She coughs. "First...you have to...pull  
this...out..." she indicates the tube.  
  
"What about bleeding?!!" Seisuru blinks.  
  
"Fortunately..." the hunter sighs. "I...can control...my blood  
flow..."  
  
Ataru and Seisuru glance at the other, then the former reaches  
over to gently extract the tube. Some blood leaks from the wound, but  
to their surprise, the lungs and surface tissue automatically commence  
mending. "Now, get a...dressing," Dakejinzou coughs.  
  
Seisuru places a field dressing over the wound. Ataru gently  
removes the battle bikini top, then fetches a bandage. Gently lifting  
the hunter to a sitting position, the two wrap the bandage around her  
bust. Ataru ties it over the dressing. Dakejinzou is then laid down.  
"Now what?!" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Nothing," Dakejinzou gasps. "You know nothing about ship  
avionics and...I'm in no shape to...effect repairs. We're stuck...here  
for a while."  
  
Seisuru blinks, tears in t'her eyes. "No...we can't stop now!!"  
t'he gasps. "My mother...she's sick...we've got to help her!!"  
  
The Hustari shrieks as the helplessness of the situation hits.  
"Seisuru!!!" Ataru leaps to t'her side, shaking t'her. "Seisuru, calm  
down!!! We can't do anything now!!!"  
  
"My mother's dying!!!" Seisuru screams.  
  
"Seisuru!!! Dake-chan's down!!! I can't do this alone!! Get a  
hold of yourself!!!"  
  
T'he collapses into his embrace, crying. Dakejinzou grasps t'her  
hand. "Seisuru...go to the bridge...the emergency distress beacon's  
there. "Also...the emergency repair...circuits. Get them going...and  
that should take care of...most of our problems."  
  
"Sei-chan?" Ataru stares at t'her.  
  
Seisuru sniffs tears away, then nods. As t'he walks out, Ataru  
turns to Dakejinzou. "Any other tricks up your sleeve?"  
  
"Other than that, no..." she coughs. "Even when my...lungs heal,  
my ribs...will take longer...to mend."  
  
"We probably banged you around a bit, moving you like that," he  
warns.  
  
"It's okay. There is...one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
She coughs. "Deactivate...me."  
  
Ataru drops back. "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"My healing...factor...works better when my conscious mind...is  
down."  
  
"I'd prefer not to do that."  
  
"I understand. But I'll heal...better."  
  
Staring at her, he feels tears. "Where?"  
  
"Back of my skull," she coughs. "Right where...the spine starts."  
  
He nods, then reaches over. Dakejinzou shifts her head to expose  
her neck. He stops, then leans over her. "Dake-chan?"  
  
She looks quizzically at him. He kisses her. "Pleasant dreams."  
  
"Thanks..." she smiles, looking away.  
  
Ataru's finger traces her skull to the axis bone. He feels  
something give way...or was that his imagination? Dakejinzou jolts as  
her eyes pale, her voice slurring. "Ataru-chan...I...love...yoooooo..."  
  
Silence falls as her breathing slows to the point where Ataru  
could barely perceive any movement. Horror surging from his soul, Ataru  
falls back, tears stinging his eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day dawns. Before night fell, Ataru and Seisuru were  
able to extract rations and other provisions from the "Goddess'" galley.   
Examining the nacelle, the Hustari reported that it required a major  
shipyard to effect proper repairs. However, t'he was able to locate the  
ship's emergency distress beacon. There is little hope; Nekotengu Four  
is far from any major shipping lane. Further, Seisuru was able to  
activate the ship's emergency repair systems. With hull integrity  
confirmed, all that was required to move the crippled frigate was to  
repair the shattered power conduits. When the "Goddess" could be lifted  
from its rut, more effective repairs could be executed on the landing  
gear.  
  
During the night, Ataru and Seisuru took shifts watching over  
Dakejinzou. Now as the planet's bright primary rises over the hills,  
Ataru sits beside the synthezoid, holding her hand. Every once in a  
while, he wipes his eyes. *I never wanted to see you as a synthezoid,  
Dake-chan,* he sniffs. *Not as a living doll built for someone's  
pleasure. But if you've got to be this way to heal faster, I'll keep  
the faith.* He stares at the sky. *Lum-chan, where are you...?!*  
  
Movement distracts him. He bolts around, perceiving a female form  
rifling through the food packs piled outside. Incensed, he bolts to the  
door. "Hey, get out of there!!!"  
  
The woman screams as she tries to make a break. A tail whips past  
Ataru as he turns to pursue. Before she could make ten paces, he  
tackles her, slamming her back-first into the soil. Pressing down on  
her arms, he glares at her. "Now, what the hell are you...LUM?!?!?!"  
  
The woman is a pretty seventeen year old with green hair, a double  
of the Oni...if you ignored certain key facts. The body covered with  
tiger-striped golden fur. The toes and fingers ending in claws. The  
thin tail emitting from the base of her spine. The felinoid ears,  
tufted like a serval's. The cat-slitted green eyes. The puffy cheeks,  
whiskers and stubby nose. Barefoot, she is dressed in a bikini of  
animal skins.  
  
Staring at this curious vision, Ataru could be forgiven his  
mistake. But as details come to him, he blinks, not believing what he  
has confronted. "I...I'm sorry!" he blushes, rising. "I didn't mean to  
do that!!"  
  
The woman stares quizzically at him, then sits up. Her lips, more  
human than the rest of her face, twitches in a smile. "You didn't have  
to run into me so hard, you know!!"  
  
Ataru faints! "You can talk?!!"  
  
"Yes," she nods. "When we made contact, I learned your language."  
  
He blinks, interpreting her words, then he notices the spilt food  
packs beside her legs. "Oh, you must've been hungry."  
  
"Yes," she nods. "We saw your sky-canoe crashing, so I came to  
investigate. Are you from that place of no-tails called Zephyrus?"  
  
"You know about the Zephyrites?!!"  
  
"Yes," she smiles. "Those no-tails come every once in a while to  
make sure other no-tails don't bother us. Are you...?"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "However, they did give my friends and  
I permission to come. We came to get a herb to help another planet of  
no-tails...it's called Hustaros...before they all die from a bad  
sickness."  
  
"Oh!" she nods, staring at the "Goddess." "And your sky-  
canoe...is it broken?!"  
  
"Yeah. And my friend's badly hurt."  
  
"May I...?!" she gestures.  
  
Ataru thinks, then shrugs. By that time, Seisuru has awakened,  
moving to step out of the tent. "Ataru, what's going...eh?!" t'he  
blinks on seeing the Nekotengu. "Who's she?!"  
  
"She...um...well...!" Ataru stammers.  
  
The woman steps into the tent, staring at Dakejinzou. Ataru had  
closed her eyes. Noting the differences and the similarities, the woman  
then turns to Ataru. "She has a tail...but it's so bushy...and her ears  
are so weird! Why isn't she moving?!"  
  
"One of her lungs was punctured," Seisuru squats beside her.  
"Several ribs are broken. We had to put her to sleep to help her heal."  
  
"You a medicine man?" the woman wonders.  
  
"No, I'm not. I wish I was!"  
  
The Nekotengu considers the point. "There's a healer in my  
village," she announces. "She could heal your friend!"  
  
Ataru feels a scream surging from inside him, stunned at the  
similarity between this woman and Lum. "Can she?!!" Seisuru gasps.  
"Can you take us to her?!!"  
  
"Yes!" the woman stands. "Wait here! I'll fetch my friend and  
we'll take her to my village! It's not far!!"  
  
She runs out of the tent. Ataru watches her go. "Lum-chan..."  
  
Moments later, the woman returns, another following her. Despite  
the usual Nekotengu features and silver fur, she resembles someone else  
Ataru knows well. *Benten, too?!!*  
  
The first turns to her friend, speaking in a purring alien tongue.  
The second approaches Dakejinzou, nose twitching and tail waving in  
curiosity. Ataru rises, moving to gently grip her hand. The woman  
blinks as her nervous system absorbs his tongue, then she smiles. "It's  
okay. We'll help you."  
  
"Thanks," he sighs. "We appreciate it."  
  
The Nekotengu jabber away as they prepare to move Dakejinzou.  
Ataru turns to Seisuru. "Talk about help from the strangest places."  
  
"Can we trust them?" Seisuru lowers t'her voice. "They're women.  
They're not supposed to be independent of a man's control."  
  
"Oh?! Since when did you become a male-type chauvinist?" he  
muses.  
  
The Hustari makes a face...  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, Dakejinzou is lifted onto a litter, a blanket  
draped over her. Ataru and Seisuru join the Nekotengu women...whom  
Ataru named "Lumuneko" and "Benten'neko" so as to not always say "hey,  
you!"...in carrying the still hunter to their village. As the four make  
their way across the prairie, the Nekotengu chatter in their native  
tongue. "Isn't he cute?" Lumuneko muses. "I never thought we'd  
encounter a no-tail out here...especially a no-tail boy!!"  
  
"They both are," Benten'neko notes Seisuru, then grins.  
"It's a good thing, too. If mating time comes..."  
  
Lumuneko shudders as that dire warning floats in the air. "I  
hear you," she hums. "Maybe if they're willing, we won't have to  
worry about that scavenger who comes by every once in a while!"  
  
"Yeah," Benten'neko snorts, staring at Ataru. "Still, don't  
you think Ataru looks like that scavenger? Weird, huh?"  
  
"I didn't notice," Lumuneko muses.  
  
Ataru sneezes...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK) 


	50. Endings and Beginnings: Dakejinzou's St...

Ataru, Seisuru, Lumuneko and Benten'neko carry Dakejinzou into a  
small encampment of five small thatched huts and a larger commune hut  
secluded in a dense grove. Looking around, Ataru does not detect any  
sign of life. "Hey, where is everyone?!" he wonders.  
  
"They're here," Lumuneko's nose twitches.  
  
She and Benten'neko yowl. Emerging from the commune are four  
women. Seeing them, Ataru feels his strength drain. "No way!"  
  
"You know them?!" Seisuru wonders.  
  
"Un...!" the Terran stammers.  
  
The leader of the group is a white-furred Sakura. Beside her is a  
golden Shinobu. Behind them is a dark golden Lan and a platinum Oyuki.  
The four are dressed in animal skins, Oyukineko bearing beads and a  
pouch reminiscent of a shaman. Dakejinzou is lowered to the ground as  
Lumuneko explains what has happened to her tribe. The group confer,  
then Lumuneko turns to Ataru. "We'll allow you to remain here."  
Indicating Oyukineko, she adds, "She is our healer."  
  
"Okay," he nods. "I'll tell her."  
  
After she learns Japanese, Oyukineko is briefed on Dakejinzou's  
injuries. Staring at the synthezoid, the Nekotengu shaman's nose  
twitches. "Her scent is so odd. I'll try..."  
  
She places her hands on Dakejinzou's shoulders. An ethereal glow  
inundates the synthezoid as the shaman concentrates. Ataru and Seisuru  
watch, awestruck. "What's she doing?!" he turns to Lumuneko.  
  
"She has 'healer's touch,'" she explains. "She is able to heal  
most wounds by it."  
  
"Some sort of empathy?" Seisuru wonders.  
  
T'her thoughts are interrupted by Oyukineko's cry. The shaman  
falls away from Dakejinzou. "What is it?!!" Ataru panics.  
  
"She's so different!" she gasps. "Her body...part of it's made  
out of rock...!!"  
  
"Rock?!" Ataru blinks in confusion, then nods understandingly.  
"Oh, the trisilicon compounds in her system!!" Panic fills him. "Don't  
tell me you can't do anything...?!"  
  
"I was able to help her," she admits. "Her muscles and other  
fleshy parts are normal. I cured them...but her ribs are rock...and I  
can't do anything about them." She shrugs resignedly. "Sorry..."  
  
"Hey, that helped. Thank you."  
  
Sakuraneko's hand falls on his shoulder. Realizing that  
unfiltered communication was necessary, Ataru quickly introduces  
himself. He also gives the Nekotengu names so that he needn't resort to  
"hey, you." The curiosity on their faces is rampant. "Since you're  
here, mind telling us why you've come, Ataru?" Sakuraneko wonders.  
  
"Let me check my friend," Ataru kneels, pressing the back of  
Dakejinzou's skull.  
  
The synthezoid wakes. "Huh?!" she jolts. "Where am I...Ataru-  
chan...?"  
  
"It's okay, Dake-chan," he places a hand on her shoulder. "How do  
you feel?"  
  
Slowly, she rises, feeling herself. "My lung's healed...but my  
ribs are still broken," she grits her teeth. "Who did this...?" Her  
vision detects the sextet of Nekotengu women staring at her. "What in  
Bensaiten's name?!"  
  
Ataru does the introductions, then indicates Oyukineko. "She's  
the local shaman. She's the one who mended your lungs. But the ribs  
can't be touched..."  
  
"...because they're silicon," she nods. "A healing empath, eh?  
My thanks," she bows.  
  
"You're welcome," the shaman kneels beside her. "Er...what are  
you?!"  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Well, all things in Creation are either flesh or rock," she  
waves. "You're made of both?" she gestures at Dakejinzou. "Why?!"  
  
"I can't answer that. I don't know why I was created or why I'm  
this way."  
  
"Can you tell us why you came here?" Sakuraneko wonders. "We  
rarely see sky-canoes in this part of the world."  
  
"Yes," Shinobuneko nods. "Whenever no-tails come, they go to the  
larger villages south of here. Why did you come to us?"  
  
As the group shifts into the commune hut, Dakejinzou, Ataru and  
Seisuru explain their predicament. "Once we have the herb," t'he  
concludes, "we can return to Hustaros and prevent many from dying of the  
kokushibyou."  
  
The Nekotengu exchange looks. "We'll help you," Sakuraneko nods.  
"The flowers you seek are several days walk from here."  
  
"Enough to fill this hut?" Dakejinzou wonders. "All of us  
together couldn't bring that amount from the mountains."  
  
"You need your sky-canoe," Lan'neko hums.  
  
"Exactly," the synthezoid shifts herself. "I should get back to  
the ship..."  
  
Ataru and Seisuru keep her still. "Your ribs are broken,  
remember?!!" he snaps.  
  
"I can still walk!!" she protests.  
  
"Oh, really?!" t'he jabs her side.  
  
The hunter yowls, folding on herself. "Nothing doing!!" Ataru  
snaps. "Nassur tried that shit and nearly killed himself! No one's  
around to help you heal, so stay put!!"  
  
"But what about the ship...?"  
  
"The ship's repair circuits will restore power!" Seisuru  
announces. "Once we can move the ship, we'll concentrate on the hull  
and the thruster unit! But you have to rest!!"  
  
"I will not...!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Ataru barks sharply. "You are wounded, Dakejinzou!!!  
I will **not** allow you to pull these bone-headed stunts you hunters do  
all the time!!! I care for you too much to allow that to happen!!!"  
  
Surprised, Dakejinzou's mouth twitches. "It was a foolish thing,  
wasn't it?"  
  
"Damn right it is!!" he nods. "Now, you'll stay here until  
Oyukineko says you're okay!!! When you are, we'll go fix the ship and  
get after those flowers!!" As the adrenaline drains, he sighs. "Like  
it or not, Fate's not working for us this time!"  
  
Dakejinzou nods, laying back. Muttering, Ataru storms out of the  
hut. Everyone watches him depart. "Ataru...?" Seisuru muses.  
  
"He's so hurt," Sakuraneko twitches.  
  
"He gives us names and makes us feel wanted!!" Benten'neko snarls.  
"Why?!"  
  
"What makes me curious is why're you here without any males!"  
Dakejinzou blinks. "Don't you know the risk if mating time comes?!"  
  
"We do," Sakuraneko nods. "We come from a large village to the  
south. All of us are from different litters...but we share a desire to  
get away from society and live on our own."  
  
"We heard there're nomads to the north who accept females better  
than in the villages," Lumuneko adds. "So one day, we got together and  
left our village to find them."  
  
"But we haven't found any males so we can have litters,"  
Shinobuneko flecks a whisker. "For some of us, our time is coming  
short."  
  
"We've marked every grove within a day's walk with our scents,"  
Lan'neko muses.  
  
"And the only thing we got is that scavenger!" Oyukineko snorts.  
  
The others forlornly nod. Dakejinzou shudders. Nekotengu females  
operate on a terminal biological clock. If they did not bear offspring  
before a certain age, usually in the five year period after the onset of  
puberty, their reproductive system would cease to function. In the  
patriarchal society Sakuraneko and her friends hailed, such rendered  
them "runts," outcasts from their birth litters. Even the nomads would  
have little use of them should that be their fate.  
  
What made matters interesting was that two males had just walked  
into their village: Ataru and Seisuru. Were this a year ago, Ataru  
might've been receptive, especially with Lum nowhere in sight. Doubtful  
now. Worse, Seisuru was still in mourning over t'her mate. Would t'he  
be receptive to the advances of six strange women, especially if t'he  
could not transplant them to Hustaros?  
  
If the Nekotengu's clocks were on final countdown, things would  
become interesting...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru relaxes under a ginkgo tree near the village, nibbling on  
some grass. Seisuru approaches him. "You okay?" t'he wonders.  
  
"No," he leans against t'her shoulder. "I just wish ONCE, things  
would go right!"  
  
"Relax," t'he pats his cheek. "That's the way Fate works,  
remember?"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," he sighs.  
  
They stare at the other, then without invitation, drift into a  
tender kiss. Blinking surprisedly, their lips renew contact as their  
passions begin to surface. As they tumble into the bush, Ataru fixes  
t'her with a stare. "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"I want it," t'he sighs. "You?"  
  
Ataru blinks, staring at this warm person before him. Person.  
Not man. Not fem. Not transsexual. Person. One trying to overcome  
t'her loss, not to mention the numbing agony of not knowing what was  
happening back home. One who wanted Ataru to help t'her overcome  
Yakuri's passing. "C'mon," he smiles. "Let's go find someplace more  
private."  
  
He boosts t'her into his arms as they move to a bush...just as  
Seisuru's ear twitches. "Wait!" t'her head snaps around.  
  
"What?!" he tenses.  
  
"Company," t'he growls.  
  
Ataru detects it; a rustling in a nearby bush. Glancing around,  
his eye glows as the Cyborg's senses seek out the intruder. "**There!  
One male near their food dump!**"  
  
"I see him," Seisuru lowers t'herself. "Must be that poacher  
Lumuneko spoke of."  
  
They move behind trees to keep themselves hidden from the  
intruder's view. Can you psi-link? Ataru psionically wonders.  
  
I can hear you, Seisuru replies.  
  
Stay upwind. He won't smell you.  
  
Gotcha.  
  
Lum's voice then cuts in. Darling, what's going on?! the Oni  
impatiently demands. What's happening to you...?!  
  
Later! Ataru snaps, waving his girlfriend out of his mind.  
I'm busy!!  
  
No need to snap... her voice fades.  
  
Ataru and Seisuru close in. The intruder stares at the small  
mounds of camp-baked grain bread and strips of dried meat, then stuffing  
an armful into a tanned skin pouch, he moves to withdraw. "**Hold  
it!!!**" Ataru barks.  
  
Yowling, the Nekotengu bolts from the pile, racing for an opening  
in the grove. Ataru and Seisuru give chase, the former fully  
transforming. Despite the machine-man's unparalleled strength, the  
Nekotengu is as agile as a minx, evading his hands. "**Slow down,  
you...!**" he growls, ready to drop the poacher with a blast of his eye-  
laser.  
  
Wait! Seisuru barks. Let him go!  
  
Ataru stops, staring at t'her. Feeling lucky, the Nekotengu makes  
a break. "Why?!!" he demands, reverting to normal. "That's their food,  
remember?!"  
  
"Yeah," t'he whispers. "You got infra-red scanners, don't you?!"  
  
"I think I do," he muses...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, Manari slips into a shabby tent in a grove some  
distance from the "Goddess of Luck." His eyes narrow as he hears the  
subtle breathing of his co-habitant. "Sis? You here?"  
  
A gasp emits from the frail woman laying in a pile of furs, warmed  
by a fire. "Did you...?" her hand feebly rises to greet him.  
  
He licks her. "Here's some food," he hands her a loaf of  
bread. "Eat."  
  
"No..." she tries to force it away.  
  
"You have to eat," he insists.  
  
"I can't drag you down," she turns away. "Go. Let me  
die."  
  
"No!!" he hisses, laying beside her to provide additional  
warmth. "I won't let you die, Sis! You're too important to me!"  
  
The woman's eyes squeeze shut, shamed tears trickling down her  
cheeks. Manari was a runt, not maturing into the hulking monsters that  
were normal male Nekotengu. She begged her mother to let him stay with  
the litter. All that resulted in was their exile from the village. For  
weeks, the two, lacking any decent hunting skills, had wandered north.  
It was by sheer luck that they had stumbled onto Lumuneko's village; by  
that time, Manari's sister had succumbed to a serious infection.  
  
At first hoping to barter for food, Manari was rejected. Even  
those strange women living alone wanted nothing to do with a male runt.  
He had to resort to theft to keep her alive. But now, with strange no-  
tails in the village, who knows what could happen. "You will not  
die," he coos a mantra in her ear.  
  
Suddenly, a strange light shines in their eyes. The outcasts yowl  
as they spin around to see Ataru glaring at them, his sensor-eye telling  
him what he needed to know. "**So that explains it,**" he muses.  
  
* * *  
  
"She is very ill," Oyukineko gasps, staring at Manari. "It's a  
miracle you've kept her alive for this amount of time."  
  
The other Nekotengu fidget. Still angry over the runt's thievery,  
their emotions are mollified by the revelations of his sister's illness.   
They sit around Manari, waiting for the shaman to finish. Given her  
tomboyish demeanour and other apparent details, Ataru originated the  
golden-furred woman's name: Ryuuneko. "Can you help her?" Ataru  
wonders.  
  
Oyukineko extracts some dried herbs from her pouch, then inserts  
it into Ryuuneko's mouth, giving her water to drink. "Relax," the  
shaman strokes the sickly woman's forehead as she marshals her strength.  
  
Touching Ryuuneko's shoulders, Oyukineko floods her with her  
power. The sick woman gasps as her dull golden tresses gain new life,  
restored to a healthy metallic shade. After a moment, the glow fades as  
Ryuuneko feels her strength return. Slowly, she shifts to a sitting  
position, then smiles. "Thank you, Healer," she grasps Oyukineko's paw,  
lifting it to her lips. Ataru blinks as Ryuuneko delivers a bite to  
Oyukineko's hand. "I am now yours, Healer."  
  
Oyukineko returns that. "And I yours."  
  
"What did she do?" Ataru whispers.  
  
"It must be some sort of enslavement ritual," Dakejinzou muses.  
  
"No," Oyukineko smiles. "Because she was banished from her  
litter, Ryuu has no family to call her own. Village males would have  
nothing to do with her. By the sharing of our blood, we are now of one  
litter. The nomad males would find her more acceptable."  
  
"I'm worried that nomads may not find you acceptable," Seisuru  
muses. "As far as they could be concerned, you're runts or diseased."  
  
Lan'neko turns to Ataru. "Ataru, I'm not diseased, am I?!" she  
leaps into his lap, rubbing her cheek against his.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be independent?!" he wonders, trying to  
shove her off.  
  
Sakuraneko stares at Manari. "Since Oyuki has accepted Ryuu as  
part of her litter, then we've no choice but to accept you as well," she  
muses. "That you were helping your sister is well enough, but do not  
expect for a moment that your thievery won't be forgotten."  
  
Manari gulps, feeling their anger. "Well, now that's settled,  
what say we relax and wait for Dake-chan to heal before we get to work  
on finding that herb?" Ataru sighs.  
  
The others nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"You crashed?!!" Lum gasps. "Darling, you're not hurt, are  
you?!!"  
  
"I'm fine," Ataru sighs. Both relax in Noa's dream site,  
approximating their bedroom. Noa is with Honey in hers. "So's Seisuru,  
by the way. Now that's an interesting person!"  
  
"Interesting?" Lum blinks, noting the twinkle in his eyes.  
"Something tells me you find t'her more than 'interesting.'"  
  
"We almost did it," he admits.  
  
Lum faints! "You're kidding?!!"  
  
"No," he shakes his head, then explains what happened. "I mean,  
there t'he is. T'he just lost t'her lover. T'her mother's now sick.  
With the 'Goddess' down, we've no way of communicating back to Hustaros.   
That can get to a person, you know."  
  
"Like what happened to Nassur and I when we were in the past," she  
lays beside him. "You know, that would be something to see."  
  
"Do you want me to?" he stares at her.  
  
Lum blinks as she considers his question. By the moral standards  
of Uru and Earth, in addition to her relationship with Ataru, she was  
enjoying an affair with another woman. In a curious twist, Lum was two-  
timing Ataru. That judgement was expected given the rigid moral codes  
demanded of Urusians and Terrans.  
  
However, Sagussans didn't tie sex to love. Recognizing that a  
person's sex drive was not regulated by set mating seasons, the old  
Sagussans chose to concentrate that which they addressed as "love" to  
the sharing of a household and the rearing of children. Sex in its  
recreational format was seen as a natural act, a need everyone had and  
an unquestionable right to experience as long as they did not force  
themselves on their partner.  
  
"If it goes that far, I won't stop you," she sighs. "I'm not  
there all the time, you know. And Seisuru needs companionship, a  
shoulder to cry on, someone to tell t'her things are going to be fine.  
If things do progress that far...well..." she shrugs.  
  
He sighs, sensing her discomfort. As the first *surei'cha* couple  
on Sagussa, they had the obligation to show by example that the classic  
ways were the ways the *daishi'cha* had to pass to the next generation.  
Difficult when they were still influenced by the ways of their parent  
societies. Ataru realized how the House of Windsor felt at times.  
"Maybe we should've been plunged into the matrix when they chose us to  
come to Sagussa," he muses.  
  
"Maybe," she laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"She's not home?" Tabitha Lee wonders.  
  
Shinpai Shogai shakes her head. "She was called off on a job, or  
so Nassur explained," the Fukunokami matriarch sighs. "There's a plague  
on the loose on Hustaros. Further, her friend Ataru Moroboshi was  
kidnapped. She should be back in a couple of weeks, Tabitha."  
  
The Terran muses, relaxing in her chair. Along with Koosei Ryooki  
and a host of others, she had been kidnapped during the 1970s by the  
Ipraedies prior to their planned invasion. Originally from San  
Francisco, her features reflect her Chinese-American heritage. "Well, I  
hope she's okay," Tabitha sighs. "Thanks anyway, Mrs. Shogai. I'll  
call again."  
  
"Nice to hear from you," Shinpai smiles.  
  
"'Bye," Tabitha nods. "Professor Ninko isn't going to like this,"  
she muses.  
  
Her hands fly over the controls. Her small frigate banks away  
from Fukunokami, warping towards Noukiios...  
  
* * *  
  
Morning dawns on Nekotengu Four as Ataru's eyes flutter open.  
"Oooh, what a good morning," he yawns, stretching himself. He then  
nudges his companion. "You okay?"  
  
Seisuru's eyes flutter open, then t'he stifles a yawn. "What did  
you expect?" t'he stretches, then embraces him. "Thank you."  
  
"I do aim to please," he kisses t'her.  
  
After they had found Manari and Ryuuneko, Ataru and Seisuru had  
gone to check on the "Goddess of Luck." Returning to the commune hut,  
they were warned by Dakejinzou that both would be sought by the  
Nekotengu sooner or later as potential breeding stock. Not wanting to  
be gang-raped by their hosts, Ataru and Seisuru shared the same bed.  
Naturally, their close proximity overwhelmed their inhibitions, allowing  
them to express their sexuality in ways Ataru soon realized were not so  
different from the many times he had been passionate with Lum. A very  
enjoyable night.  
  
As the two proceed to dress, a tail sticks through the doorway.  
"Is anyone here?" Ryuuneko's voice echoes from outside.  
  
"C'mon in," Seisuru calls out.  
  
Ryuuneko and Oyukineko step in. The shaman looks in on the dozing  
Dakejinzou while her adopted sister turns to the no-tails. "Oyuki and  
I're going out to collect herbs and berries. Want to come with us?"  
  
"I am a little hungry," the Hustari muses, then turns to t'her  
friend. "Ataru?"  
  
He shakes his head. "No thanks," he hums. "I'm going to look at  
the 'Goddess.'"  
  
Thanks a lot! Seisuru psi-links as t'he follows the two women  
out of the hut.  
  
He sighs as he steps outside. His eyes drift to see Manari and  
Shinobuneko collecting firewood. Ataru blinks as he notices the  
attention the runt is trying to bestow on the village cook. His sixth  
sense comes on line as he interprets the subtle body signals the  
Nekotengu woman was transmitting. Shinobuneko could consider Manari as  
a mate IF he could prove he was a strong enough person who could help  
bear healthy offspring. Until he did that, she and her village mates  
would look elsewhere. Ataru shakes his head. The same as mating  
rituals on a dozen other worlds.  
  
Time to change the rules...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Sakuraneko heads out of the village to forage for  
groundhogs, a staple of the Nekotengu diet. Manari follows, carrying  
several spears for the village chief. Unseen by either of them, Ataru  
follows, ensuring neither Nekotengu would detect his scent. In an hour,  
they wander into another grove. The soil is marked with small holes.  
Taking a spear, Sakuraneko begins to sniff the holes.  
  
Manari remains close, unable to keep his eyes off the alluring  
woman beside him. Unlike other males, who were aggressive when it came  
to seeking mates, Manari would be what Terrans call "fumble-fingered."  
Atop his physical features, Manari had never developed the conquering  
streak other males used to subdue potential mates. The idea of forcing  
a woman down, treating her like trash, made no sense to him.  
"Anything?" he wonders.  
  
Sakuraneko frowns, straightening. "No. This litter seems to be  
away from the nest. C'mon...we'll find some more."  
  
They proceed out. Manari falls in beside Sakuraneko, his hand  
reaching for hers, in replication of what Ataru and Seisuru did to show  
their closeness. The chief blinks, but finds no reason to pull her hand  
away. Behind them, Ataru smiles. So far, so good.  
  
They enter a grove. "Ah!" Sakuraneko's nose twitches. "We've  
found them!"  
  
The two poise themselves over the holes. As soon as the scents  
become strong, they jab their spears into the holes. The groundhogs'  
dying squeals echo from the pits as the two Nekotengu draw them out. In  
minutes, a dozen of the critters are impaled on the spears. "That  
should be enough for Shinobu," Sakuraneko muses. "Let's head back."  
  
"Okay," Manari smiles, then stops.  
  
"What is it?" the village chief tenses, then her nose twitches.  
"Eh?!"  
  
Before the two could react, a large, muscular form crashes to the  
ground in front of them. Nearby, Ataru blinks, awestruck at the size  
difference between Manari and what is a typical male Nekotengu. "Talk  
about David and Goliath!" he mutters under his breath.  
  
Understatement of the century. The intruder rises to full height,  
towering several heads over the tall Sakuraneko. His grey fur tenses as  
he hungrily stares at the village chief. "You are the one?!" he  
throatily growls, lunging at her.  
  
Sakuraneko tries to scramble clear, but is too slow. She is  
rammed against a tree, his claws ripping away her bikini. "Such a  
nice girl," he lecherously licks his lips, pressing himself against  
her.  
  
The village chief lashes out with her claws, trying to drive him  
away. Laughing, he slaps her across the cheeks to quell her energy.  
"Stay put! Once you're tamed, I'll tame the others in your  
village!!"  
  
A log slams his head. "Let her go!" Manari snaps. "She's  
not yours!"  
  
Twitching, the intruder spins around, slamming Sakuraneko's would-  
be white knight away with one arm. "Go away, runt!!"  
  
"Manari!!!" Sakuraneko screams.  
  
Rolling, Manari slams against a tree. Shaking his head clear, he  
stares horrified as Sakuraneko continues her feeble attempts at freeing  
herself. Looking around, the runt detects an even larger trunk.  
Grabbing it, he leaps to his feet, slamming it into the intruder's  
skull. He jolts, then turns once more. "You seem not to listen,  
runt!" he snarls, his fists rising to pound Manari into pulp.  
"These women are mine!!"  
  
Ataru feels his adrenaline surge. One transformation would do it.  
The brutish Nekotengu wouldn't stand a chance. Suddenly, a haunting  
voice whispers in his mind.  
  
***Leave them be.***  
  
Ataru pauses. Sakuraneko drops to her knees, her hand reaching  
for her most prized possession, hidden in her hunting bag...a Bowie-type  
knife a Zephyrite woodsman left in her village when she was a kitten.  
She had taken it when others showed no interest in the gleaming steel  
blade. Drawing it, she pounces, driving it into his spine! He howls in  
pain as nerve connections to his legs are cut, dropping to his face as  
Sakuraneko yanks the blade out, twisting him around to get at his neck.  
"We belong to no one!!"  
  
The blade parts his jugular veins and carotid arteries. The  
intruder shudders as blood drains. Sakuraneko steps away, watching as  
his twitching ceases. As soon as life drains, she turns to Manari.  
"You alright?"  
  
He stares at the blade, then dropping the log, reaches for her  
bikini. "Here."  
  
Smiling, she lowers the blade, then dresses. Slipping her bag  
over her shoulder, she sheathes the knife, then turns to Manari. "Let's  
go back. We've got enough for today."  
  
"What about him?" he points.  
  
Her ears flatten. "Leave him. He's only good for the scavengers  
now. Besides, other males might find him...and realize that while we'll  
have mates, we WON'T have masters!"  
  
He falls in beside her as they proceed to the village, holding  
hands. Watching this, Ataru smiles as he makes his way back...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Manari's tail pokes into Sakuraneko's hut. "You  
wanted to see me?"  
  
"Come in," she summons.  
  
Manari shuffles in. Sakuraneko relaxes in a throne-like pile of  
furs and artifacts expectant of a village leader. She is modestly  
draped in very rich furs reminiscent of a panda's pelt. The runt sits  
before her. "Is there a problem?" he inquires.  
  
Sakuraneko notices the nervousness in his demeanour. "You can  
relax, Manari. I wanted to thank you for saving my life."  
  
"I didn't save your life," he protests, shuddering with  
humiliation. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you from that refuse!  
I've never been strong enough to take them..."  
  
"Enough!" the chief waves her hand. "Self-recrimination serves no  
purpose, Manari. Yes, you weren't strong enough to face that male down.   
But you still distracted him enough to give me the chance to kill him."  
  
Manari blinks. "The reason we've been able to survive for this  
amount of time is not because of our strength," she adds. "We survive  
by using our minds as well as our bodies. You did the same thing with  
Ryuu. You certainly belong with us, Manari...and I want you to know  
that regardless of how the others feel, I want you to stay."  
  
"Thanks," he perks up.  
  
She gently shifts the blankets away, revealing herself to him.  
"Would you care to stay with me tonight?" she hums.  
  
"Um...do you really want that?" he muses, feeling his pulse  
accelerate.  
  
"Yes. But remember what I said before. We'll accept mates...but  
not masters."  
  
He finds himself laughing as Sakuraneko guides him to her. Unseen  
by either of them, Ataru relaxes behind a tree, having overheard their  
conversation. "They'll get it sooner or later," he muses, then rises,  
heading to the communal hut to look in on Dakejinzou...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"You are sad," Ryuuneko muses.  
  
Seisuru tenses, staring quizzically at the Nekotengu. The sounds  
of Manari's and Sakuraneko's lovemaking flutter from their hut. The  
Hustari blinks, feeling the sting of tears. "I-I'm not sad," t'he  
stammers.  
  
"Are you sure?" she wonders.  
  
Seisuru sighs, realizing the Nekotengu's curiosity would not abate  
until she was given answers that were satisfactory. "I...I was just  
remembering my mate," t'he announces.  
  
"Mate?" Ryuuneko blinks. "Where is she?"  
  
"Fh'e," t'he amends. "Like me, Yakuri wasn't female. We call  
fh'is type 'mem.'"  
  
"'Was?'" she wonders, then her tail droops understandingly. "Oh."  
  
"At least your brother has been accepted and can have children,"  
t'he sniffs. "Yakuri and I were planning to start our own family."  
  
"But sh...fh'e died before that could happen," Ryuuneko concludes.  
"Seisuru...if you and I had kittens, would they be normal?"  
  
Seisuru jolts, then blinks, surprised that Ryuuneko's unspoken  
offer was tempting her. "Well, what you call 'normal' is worlds apart  
from what I label as 'normal.'"  
  
"Does it matter?" she wonders.  
  
They stare at each other. Over the last two weeks, Seisuru had  
slowly vented t'her grief at Yakuri's loss, finally coming to a point  
where the pain of fh'is death was now a dull ache somewhere in t'her  
heart. Seisuru would never forget nor fully recover from Yakuri. Each  
love, a poet said, was as unique as each planet, each system, in a  
galaxy. The loss of that, regardless of reasons, always left a mark.  
And here was the one girl in the encampment who could not, for  
understandable reasons, have kittens through the nearest available male.   
Was this the first encounter with that new star, that new world?  
  
"No," t'he sighs as they kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
Days pass. By the fifth day of their forced stay on Nekotengu  
Four, Dakejinzou is recovered enough to head to the "Goddess" and survey  
the damage. Fortunately, save for the cargo hatch Ataru had to break  
into, hull integrity isn't compromised. Further, with judicious use of  
impulse drive, the loss of the starboard thruster is rendered  
negligible. After test runs, Dakejinzou declares the ship ready for the  
return trip to Hustaros.  
  
Manari and Ryuuneko become fully accepted parts of the village.  
After Sakuraneko's time with the runt, the other women warm up to  
Manari, finding themselves capable of answering the call of Nature  
through him. Oyukineko and Ryuuneko, however, turn to Seisuru as the  
father of their future kittens.  
  
News from Earth filters in through the Dreamscape. Atop the  
recent commissioning of the "Hasei'cha," fresh from modifications, Lum's  
lessons in learning how to better manipulate her new abilities proceed  
with breakneck speed. After trial mind-melds with her teachers, Lum  
even performed a beautiful *mavan'shagh* which had Noa all over her!  
Now, there was one step left: the Awakening, when Lum's perceptions of  
the *te'a* would finally coalesce into giving her a personal  
understanding of how the Universe worked.  
  
Problem was, the Awakening varied from person to person. Lum's  
time of isolation was now critical; having unshielded minds touch hers  
would confuse her sense of What Is. The need for her to be alone was  
now adversely affecting many of her friendships in Tomobiki, given what  
was happening to Shinobu. Such is the topic of discussion in the  
Dreamscape one day. "She's with her cousins?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Uh-huh," Lum nods. Both recline in the living room. "She went  
to Nerima, staying with her cousins, working as a chiropractor's  
assistant. But she got caught in an earthquake. Everyone went down to  
help."  
  
"So...what's the problem?" Ataru blinks, noting the depressed look  
on the Oni's face.  
  
"Well, because of what's happening to me, Catty ordered me to  
remain in Oshika," Lum sighs. "Fine and fair. However, Catty arranged  
with Koosei and Mie-chan to keep a lid on what's going on. Noa and the  
others tried to stall when everyone wanted to know where we were.  
They...weren't convincing."  
  
"So what?! Gods, there are times when I think they haven't  
changed at all! Don't they have their own lives to worry about?!"  
  
"Well, they still expected us to help."  
  
He groans. He agreed to the idea of keeping Lum's problem quiet  
from everyone in Tomobiki, fearing regression from the progress of the  
last several months. Once again, Fate slammed a curve ball into a  
simple plan. "So, I take it things are decidedly cool between you and  
everyone down there," he muses.  
  
"'Cool' is not the term I'd use."  
  
"It's good. The less they look to you, the more they'll turn to  
new things. That's the whole idea of this exercise."  
  
"I don't want them to think we're so callous, we wouldn't come  
help," she protests.  
  
"Look, when I come back to Earth, we'll tell them the truth," he  
sits up. "If they listen and understand, fine. If they don't, to hell  
with them. I think we've long earned the right to decide on our own  
what we're going to do with ourselves...and we've certainly earned the  
right to keep stuff to ourselves, especially from all of them."  
  
"Still..." she winces.  
  
"Lum-chan, when people grow up, they drift apart to find their own  
destinies," Ataru kisses her forehead. "Shinobu's doing that right now  
with her travelling around, trying to discover what she wants. The  
others are doing the same thing. We'll still be friends, but we decide  
what's important. For you and I, what's important is being together,  
charting our own course. If people in Tomobiki still consider being  
close to you a priority, then something's really wrong."  
  
Lum sighs, relaxing in his embrace. "You're right. But, I still  
feel unsure."  
  
"That's normal," he nods. "You were closer to them than I was.  
Nothing wrong with that. If you want to give some time to them, that's  
your decision. But they've got to realize they can't DEMAND your time  
anymore. Overtly or covertly, it doesn't matter. YOU are master of  
your destiny, Lum, not them!"  
  
"Maybe you should've been a priest," Lum smiles, kissing him...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, it's time to get up!!" Seisuru shouts in his ear.  
"Ataru!!!"  
  
He blinks, quizzically staring at t'her. "What's wrong, Seisuru?!  
Something happen?!"  
  
His ears then detect the rumble of starship engines. Bolting out  
of bed, he runs outside to see the "Goddess of Luck" floating over the  
village. Dakejinzou stands beneath her frigate. "C'mon, Ataru-chan!!"  
the hunter waves. "We're set to move! Let's go!!"  
  
"Right!" he jogs into the hut, picking up a bag of personal items  
he brought ashore. Running out of the hut, he stops, noticing Seisuru  
beside Ryuuneko. He approaches t'her. "You're staying, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," t'he grips his hands. "There's nothing for me back  
home...and I found something here," t'he smiles at Ryuuneko.  
  
The Nekotengu's tail wraps around t'her waist. "There's so much I  
want to say," Ataru grips t'her shoulders. "Thank you for helping me  
discover a little more about myself."  
  
"Take care," t'he embraces him.  
  
Ataru nods, then waving at the others, runs to Dakejinzou...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, her cargo bays full, the "Goddess of Luck" races  
away from Nekotengu Four for Hustaros. "I've signalled Suki,"  
Dakejinzou relaxes on the jury-rigged bridge. "The plague's killing  
people left, right and centre. We might make it in time."  
  
"And if we don't?" Ataru gulps.  
  
"Then people on Hustaros' colonies might have to consider moving  
back home."  
  
He tenses as her words sink in. "Right."  
  
What were problems like Shinobu's in comparison to the demise of  
an entire race? Even Lum's transformation seemed irrelevant when  
confronting the death of six billion sentients. Trembling, he walks  
into the lounge, sinking into a chair.  
  
The frustrations and uncertainties suddenly burst forth. Tears  
flowing down his cheeks, he cries as images fill his mind. So many  
nameless people...but people with faces, with dreams and hopes,  
destinies which once seemed certain...were dying. The only cure lay in  
the "Goddess'" cargo bays. That had kept him from flying in a brute  
rage when the impact of what Suki did to Lum hit him.  
  
More frustrations as well. The Gatherer, off to who knows where.  
The one power in the galaxy which could have solved the Hustari's  
problem in an instant. The superdreadnought's speed was incalculable,  
his storage capacity virtually limitless. That very fact was what drew  
Suki to find Ataru, nearly killing Lum along the way. Yet Henry was  
nowhere to be found, forcing the Hustari to accept the stopgap solution  
of dispatching Dakejinzou. And that nearly killed her, not to mention  
threatening to maroon them on a backward world with little chance of  
rescue.  
  
And then, there was Lum. Now having her life torn apart in ways  
which surpassed even his awakening before the Spirit War. Even with  
friends defending her, she felt alone. Who knows what Lum would be like  
if she hadn't thought of giving Ataru access to the Dreamscape. Atop  
that, her forced isolation was offending everyone in Tomobiki, for whom  
Lum still cared. Ataru wanted to be there, help defend her, shield her  
from the myriad problems her new life was forcing on her.  
  
Sleep overcomes him. Dakejinzou finds him dozing on the couch  
later. She draws a blanket over him, then returns to the bridge.  
  
* * *  
  
While Ataru fretfully sleeps, Ninko of Vos Colony 90 works  
diligently on his master genetic computer. In his mid-fifties, the  
frail *azhis'f* scientist seems hypnotized by the information reflecting  
off his glasses. Cyberjacks are affixed to his temples and the back of  
his hands, pouring additional information from side computers. He  
absently runs a hand through his white hair as his reality shrinks to  
the readouts before him.  
  
Unwanted reality intrudes in the form of a large Zeiwanite man  
dressed impeccably in a tuxedo, a tray bearing a bottle of 195-proof  
Hysos cognac in his hands. "Ah, Professor, there you are," he softly  
announces.  
  
Ninko jerks, confusing readouts emanating from his computer. The  
pause is temporary. "Josha, you dolt, how many times must I tell you  
not to interrupt me when I'm working?!!"  
  
"But, Professor, you must have something to eat," he notes. "You  
have been at it for the last 42 hours without rest..."  
  
"DAMNATION!!!!!!" Ninko screams.  
  
Josha takes a step back. In front of the haggard professor is a  
blank screen. "Another failed simulation, sir?" the valet ventures.  
  
"Yes," Ninko moans, sinking into his chair. "Another bloody  
failed simulation!!!"  
  
He rises, yanking out the modems from his computers. They cascade  
in an unseemly mess around his face as he sinks into another chair.  
"Why is this happening to me?!" he wonders. "I make the most  
revolutionary leap in genetic studies over thirty years ago and to this  
day, I have *not* been able to repeat the glory of that early  
experiment!!"  
  
"Well sir, you know the Defence Force and the Rebel Alliance Army  
will not support your requests for trisilicon hydroxide..."  
  
"I don't care about politics anymore, you hear me?!!" Ninko bolts  
to his feet, glasses glowing. "I don't care!!! The whole Vosian Civil  
War can go to HELL for all I care...even if they don't believe in  
Hell!!!" Moaning, he returns to his computer. "Ninko, old boy, you're  
losing it," he rubs his hair.  
  
"This should calm you down, sir," Josha pours a glass. "A bottle  
of 195-proof Hysos cognac, bottled in AV 1210. Very good year."  
  
He hands the snifter to Ninko, who drowns it in one shot. "What  
would I do without you, Josha?" the professor wonders.  
  
"Respectfully, sir, you could have easily misplaced your head."  
  
The scientist utters a startled bark. A communications beeper  
sounds. "Damnation, who could that be?!!" Ninko wonders.  
  
"I'll get it, sir," Josha walks over.  
  
A screen comes on line, revealing Tabitha Lee. "Professor," the  
Terran smiles.  
  
"What do you want, Tabitha?" Ninko sighs.  
  
"Another failed experiment?"  
  
"Yes!!" Ninko nods. "Get on with it!"  
  
"Well, I've got good news, then," she beams. "Dakejinzou Shogai's  
on her way back from Nekotengu Four."  
  
"Oh, please, in the name of Pizalna-sama, don't bother me with  
such useless social babble, Tabitha, my dear...wha...?!" It hits him.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!"  
  
Tabitha backs away from the screen. "Chill out, man!! I said  
Dake-chan's making her way back from Nekotengu Four! She'll be over  
Hustaros in a little over a week!!"  
  
The surprise on the professor's face then melts to sheer delight,  
his glasses flashing. "She...is...?" he gasps. "Wonderful!! Simply  
wonderful!!! You and your partner will *invite* her to join us as soon  
as her business on Hustaros is done! Understood?!"  
  
"No problemo, Prof. See ya later!!"  
  
The screen darkens. Ninko holds out his snifter. "Another one,  
my good man! This day, success has come back to my door!!"  
  
"Very good, sir," Josha nods.  
  
Ninko's laughter echoes throughout the two kilometre long mobile  
science station which has served as his home for a decade. Elsewhere  
aboard the giant craft, in a secluded chamber, many sleeping forms stir.   
One rises, staring out the door. Elfin ears and a bushy tail are barely  
perceptible.  
  
"Father...happy?"  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, as the "Goddess of Luck" races for Hustaros, the  
Republic of Sagussa Starship "Hasei'cha" assumes orbit over Home Base.  
In the hangar bay, near the "Renegade" and the incomplete  
"Perseverance," Nassur and Benten await as Lum, Noa and Catty beam over.   
"How are you doing, Lum?" the Vosian smiles as he embraces his former  
student.  
  
"Much better," Lum smiles. Touching Nassur didn't affect her  
despite his own powerful mind. The *mei'lagh* lessons had worked. "I  
was just getting so stir-crazy staying in Oshika, I had to get out. I  
was able to persuade Catty to go along with it."  
  
"Well, I suppose we could let her loose as long as proper  
precautions are taken," the doctor notes. "When the Awakening comes..."  
  
"I know, I know," Lum sighs, then turns to Benten. "Doctors may  
be God on Sagussa, but they're also a bunch of nags!!"  
  
Everyone laughs. "Lum-sensei!" Hazel runs out to embrace her  
former teacher, then blinks. "When did you get the new uniform?"  
  
Lum smiles, twirling around to show everyone. A standard cut  
Sagussan duty jumpsuit, it was orange with tiger-stripes trimmed in  
black. "Noa gave it to me," the Oni announces. "Like it?!"  
  
"Well, for Sagussan uniforms..."  
  
"Hazel!" Benten glares at the hybrid, then grasps Lum's hand.  
"Hey, as long as I can visit you again, that's fair enough! Let's get  
some chow!"  
  
Everyone heads to the cafeteria. "Say, Noa, Eluza didn't find any  
trouble with that couple I sent to Earth, did she?" Nassur asks.  
  
"Not really," Noa shrugs. "They're on their way to Zephyrus right  
now."  
  
"And you're still spending all that gold you won in that bet over  
what their child'd be like," Lum muses knowingly.  
  
"That's right!" Noa spreads her hands in surrender. "Blame me for  
my larcenous nature when it's MY money that's keeping you and Ataru  
independent from Nagaiwakai!!"  
  
Everyone laughs as food is dialled up, then they sit around a  
table. "Couldn't help but notice the ship," Nassur muses. "As powerful  
as five Ellsian patrol monitors and you people call it a warpsloop?!"  
  
"Blame Clone Wars architecture," Noa hums. "Everything was done  
in grandiose style. The Gatherer was constructed prior to the war.  
Everything's scaled around that."  
  
"Too bad," Benten notes. "We could fit the Gladiators, but not  
the whole damn ship."  
  
"Don't they want to come?" Hazel wonders.  
  
"They're still testing things," Catty shrugs. "Besides, Shildy's  
concentrating on making her attraction to Rabby mutual, Spea and Amy  
have to test the weapons, Patty's grumbling about some of the  
modifications Mie wants for her Gladiator, Makoto's biting at the bit to  
get off the ship so she can get her own command, Lufy wants to blow up  
things..."  
  
"We get the idea," Benten groans. "It'd be nice if Lufy or Priss  
would come by to help train the hybrids."  
  
"They might get the chance," Lum notes. "The U.N. and various  
national governments are starting to get antsy over the Sagussans now."  
  
"Why?!" Benten blinks.  
  
"The usual garbage," Lum waves it aside. "Japan's right-wingers  
are smelling a chance at world domination. Industrialists want to tap  
into non-Terran technology to make them richer. National governments  
are complaining that aliens aren't respecting local laws."  
  
"The concerns which led to the proposals for Resolution 444, you  
mean," Nassur hums.  
  
"Yeah!" Lum growls, shuddering. "They even rigged that  
legislation to shaft Darling and Grandma, believe it or not!"  
  
"No shit!!" Benten gasps.  
  
"What's their problem?" Lum asks. "Noa-chan and her friends are  
far better behaved than the Niphentaxians or the Ipraedies! Lyna's  
Soul, the way things're going right now, Earth'll NEED the Sagussans!!"  
  
"She's definitely becoming a Sagussan," Hazel smiles knowingly.  
  
"I'll say," Benten muses, staring at Lum. "So, what sort of  
powers do you have now?"  
  
"Nothing much," Lum shrugs. "It's just a redefinition of what I  
used to have. You remember when we were training."  
  
"Uh-huh!" Benten muses, disbelief flashing in her eyes. "Then why  
is it Catty here ordered everyone to stay away, to the point where those  
dorks in Tomobiki now think you and Ataru don't give a damn anymore!"  
she points at her friend. "Lan told me that one!"  
  
"That's Lan's problem," Lum's eyes roll. "When did whatever she  
felt bother you?"  
  
"It never has," Benten shakes her head. "But I know that you  
still care for some of those people down there."  
  
"I know," the Oni sighs. "But if we told them 'oh, by the way,  
Lum nearly got shot to pieces and Ataru was kidnapped,' what would've  
happened? Everything Darling's done for the past five months would've  
been wrecked!"  
  
"If you had told them the story, they might've accepted that,"  
Nassur warns.  
  
"Nassur, leopards don't change their spots overnight," Lum notes.  
  
"Ataru did."  
  
"True, but he had help," the Oni amends.  
  
"So did everyone in Tomobiki," the Vosian smiles. "Ataru helped  
them, remember? I think a little of Ataru's mistrust of them is rubbing  
off on you."  
  
"Possibly," Lum sighs. "Then again, I don't think Darling'll be  
in a good mood when he comes back. The thought of all those people on  
Hustaros dying while they were stuck on Nekotengu Four is getting to  
him."  
  
"At least he has you and Dakejinzou," Benten notes, rising to  
order a new salad.  
  
"True," Lum sighs.  
  
Conversation picks up as recent events are discussed. Lum relaxes  
as she watches Benten return to the table, a salad bowl in hand. The  
Oni blinks as the Fukunokami picks up a shaker, sprinkling soap  
flakes...  
  
Soap flakes?  
  
Lum stares. Fukunokami and Vosians were genetically related  
thanks to migration during Lecasur's age. But Fukunokami couldn't  
intake soap flakes. Had she acquired a taste for it, living with  
Vosians? Did she realize what she was putting on there? What was going  
on?  
  
The Oni's foot touches the Fukunokami's boot. A psi-probe plunges  
into Benten's nervous system, darting instantaneously up the leg to the  
brain. Odd. A subliminal message had told Benten's digestive centre  
that soap flakes were needed. Why?  
  
The psi probe plunges down the spinal column, tracking the flow of  
digestive enzymes out of the small intestine. Blood flow seemed to be  
delivering those specific enzymes to her lower abdomen...to her  
reproductive organs...?  
  
Reproductive organs?!  
  
Lum jolts as her boot pulls away. The Oni is speechless as her  
friend munches on her salad, listening to Catty and Noa. Totally  
unaware of what was happening in her own body. The final step in the  
fulfilment of Benten's dream had been taken! Would she be surprised.  
  
Lum sighs as her inner senses bask in the *te'a's* light.  
Creation had occurred. New life was dawning. The cycle was beginning.  
As her personal guards lessen in power, more of the *te'a's* energy  
flows into Lum's body, her *mei'na* strengthening with that cosmic  
boost. Her inner senses then present a different picture of what lay  
around her.  
  
Instead of the physical forms which her visual sight perceived,  
each of the entities around here were hominoid shapes of energy. Noa  
and Catty were shielded, veiled. Strands of energy connected Lum to  
Noa, Lum to Ataru billions of kilometres away, Lum to Nassur (although  
that was minor compared to her Sagussan bondings), Benten to Nassur,  
Hazel to both her guardians, even Catty to Lufy aboard the "Hasei'cha"  
in the near distance.  
  
Nassur, Benten and Hazel were unshielded. Their *mei'na* was  
different. Not fully in sync with the *te'a.* Understandable. Each  
perceived Existence in her own way. Sagussans were better tuned to the  
*te'a's* infinite power; after all, they could see It as clearly as they  
could see a tree, a sandpanther, even the windswept sands which covered  
Sagussa.  
  
Lum blinks as energy coalesces around Benten, gently flowing into  
her like running water. Why was Benten in need of energy...? *Of  
course!!* the Oni chastises herself. Benten was now in the task of  
bringing new life into the mortal plain of existence.  
  
The Oni jolts as Noa's thoughts drift into her. You sense it  
too, don't you?  
  
Noa-chan...! Lum blinks, trying to prevent herself from  
crying. Benten's...  
  
We know, her bond-mate assures her...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Lum and Noa relax in the "Hasei'cha's" meditation  
room, overlooking the warpsloop's engine assembly. Here, in the privacy  
of pastoral scenes from a Sagussa long dead and dust, the ship's crew  
and visitors can come to rest, meditate on whatever topic which may be  
plaguing them. Staring at the beautiful glass mural of Lyna's Ascension  
over their heads, Lum relaxes in her bond-mate's lap. "Noa...what did I  
see?"  
  
"You tell me," Noa smiles.  
  
"The *te'a's* energy flowed into Benten."  
  
"You know why," the *ashi'cha* muses.  
  
"She's pregnant," Lum sighs, then turns to Noa. "Is that the way  
with everyone?"  
  
Noa nods. "When a person is born in this plane, the *te'a*  
bestows on her the necessary energy to be one with the mortal plane.  
When it comes time to die, her energy returns to the *te'a.*  
Equilibrium is maintained."  
  
"But, more people are being born every day!" Lum sits up, staring  
at her bond-mate. "Noa, the *te'a's* gonna be sucked dry...!!"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Lum stops. "I...no."  
  
Noa nods. "Why?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Try harder."  
  
Lum sighs. "Wait," she holds up a hand. "The energy which passes  
from the *te'a,* that goes back when we die."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But...there has to be a limit!" Lum exclaims. "Even that energy  
must have a place where it says 'enough!!'"  
  
"Does it?"  
  
Lum shakes her head. "I don't know," she stares pleadingly at  
Noa.  
  
In answer, Noa shakes her head. "You don't know, either," the Oni  
gasps.  
  
"That's right," Noa nods. "NONE of us knows the truth. Why do  
you think we call That which we sense '*te'a?!*'"  
  
Lum blinks, translating the term. "'That Which Is...ABOVE mortal  
understanding,'" she exclaims, eyes widening in understanding.  
  
"That's right," Noa smiles. "Our people are a rationally-based  
race, Lum-chan. Even the Fourth Republic was like that long before  
Gisan'cha. We like things in countable lots. Yet, we have this sense  
of Something which can't be counted, which can't be managed. And that  
Something is with us from the day we draw first breath to the day of our  
last."  
  
"But...how do you stand not knowing?!!"  
  
"You do it. Many of the old Republic tried to understand what the  
*te'a* was. They failed. Even those who created things like the  
*haijo-ju* didn't understand what That was! They couldn't; how could  
you understand Infinity?! It's THERE, Lum! We can't do anything about  
it, so you have two choices! You either accept the *te'a*...or run  
away."  
  
The Oni looks down. "I guess I can't undergo the Awakening  
now..."  
  
"Did I say that?" the Sagussan wonders.  
  
Lum blinks. "You mean...?!"  
  
Noa nods. "What you do with the *te'a* is your business, Lum.  
Not mine, not Ataru's, not anyone else's. YOUR business, Lum. How you  
perceive, how you accept or reject It, is your decision. And that is  
something NO ONE can take away from you. If he does, however improbable  
that may be...then you'll never be at peace with yourself or those you  
love."  
  
Lum smiles, tears trickling down her cheeks. It was very simple.  
The *te'a* was there. What It did was none of Lum's concern. Lum was  
mortal. Lum was born of the *te'a*. Lum would return to the *te'a*  
when she died. Everyone was like that. That was Life. Everyone around  
her was mortal. Everyone would return to the *te'a*. How she returned,  
when she returned, where she returned...all that was inconsequential.  
That was Fate. What mattered, the Sagussans knew, was how one lived  
when within the parameters of the mortal plain. Eternity was always  
looking over your shoulder. Accept that fact and go on.  
  
Perhaps that concept, in millennia past, was what led to  
Gisan'cha, the Clone Rights War. People could not accept the *te'a.*  
Perhaps they feared it, dreading the presence of Eternity. They wanted  
to flee it, prolong their stay in this realm, stay away from the Fate  
which awaited all. And they paid for that fear. Five centuries. Ten  
billion lives. A scorched world.  
  
"I have to be there."  
  
"Where?" Noa wonders.  
  
"Darling!" the Oni pales. "He won't understand!! Oh, he's going  
back to Hustaros with all those people dying...!"  
  
"He can't see, yet," Noa assures her. "Besides, if you're that  
close, you'll see it. Do you really think you're ready for that?!"  
  
Lum stops, blinking. The Awakening didn't bestow her a shield  
against the entropic nature of the *te'a.* Going to Hustaros could  
swamp her unless she blinded herself to the *te'a's* presence. Would  
that do her any good? For Ataru, especially since he would be soon  
undergoing the same trial? "No," she shakes her head. "Can't blind  
myself when I just learned how to really see, can't I?!"  
  
Noa beams as they embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we in time...?" Ataru gulps.  
  
Twelve days after departing Nekotengu Four, the "Goddess of Luck"  
slides into orbit over Hustaros. Space seems unnaturally quiet as he  
and Dakejinzou stand on the frigate's bridge. "I don't know," the  
hunter sighs.  
  
"*Dakejinzou-san,*" the computer warns. "*Planetary life-scan is  
complete.*"  
  
"Report."  
  
"*Number of surviving Hustari: 22,671.*"  
  
Horror crosses their faces. "That's not enough for a small  
city!!!" Ataru exclaims.  
  
"Population prior to departure for Nekotengu Four?" Dakejinzou  
shudders.  
  
"*Number of Hustari at time of departure: 6,641,628,306,*" the  
computer announces.  
  
Silence falls over the frigate's bridge. Ataru's body shakes,  
disbelief and horror etched on his face. Dakejinzou remains still, her  
teary eyes betraying her. "Dead," he gasps. "The whole  
race...dead...!"  
  
Sobs shake him as Dakejinzou rises, embracing him. "Dead..." he  
moans, shaking his head. "They all died...!"  
  
"No, no, Ataru-chan...it's okay," she soothes. "There still are  
survivors! And that number doesn't count the colonies the Hustari have,  
not to mention those abroad."  
  
"How...how can you be so upbeat about this...?!" he hoarsely  
demands.  
  
"Simple," she lightly smiles. "I'm a race of *one,* remember?"  
  
He blinks, then numbly nods...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
Six billion dead.  
  
Ataru and Dakejinzou stand on the landing pad overlooking the  
capital. A pall hangs over the scene, smoke from hundreds, thousands of  
funeral pyres. To prevent contamination, the survivors were forced to  
resort to a simplistic form of cremation to destroy the virus which had  
slaughtered so many.  
  
Six billion dead.  
  
Not as many as the Clone Rights War. But the time scale was  
hideously different. Sagussa's apocalypse was spread over five  
centuries. Hustaros' took a little over three weeks. Ataru winces as  
the statistics flash through his mind again and again. Twenty-two  
thousand survivors. Out of over six billion when he and Dakejinzou left  
weeks before.  
  
Six billion dead.  
  
Ataru feels tears flow down his face as the sheer horror of it all  
relentlessly slams into him. He jolts on feeling Dakejinzou's arm. She  
nods to the cargo bays. Numbly nodding, he proceeds to help her unload.  
  
In a short while, the cargo bays are emptied. Their cargo had  
been bushels of a wheat-like grain native to the northern mountains of  
Nekotengu Four. Given the rarefied air and a fresh supply of melting  
snow, it created a beautiful bloom. The herb needed to counter the  
kokushibyou was ground from the flower. "Do you think the survivors  
will come to use these things?" he muses.  
  
"They will," she grimly sighs. "I'll leave them a note telling  
them what happened. Suki would want to know what happened to Seisuru.  
They should understand."  
  
"I hope so," he sighs.  
  
"What is it, Ataru-chan?"  
  
"Why...?!" he shakes his head. "Why me?! Why did they think I  
could help them?!"  
  
She pauses to consider her answer. "When you're drowning...does  
it matter whose hand you grasp? Besides, few people understand the  
truth of the Gatherer, of Sagussa. You're still trying to understand.  
All Suki's people know was that five centuries ago, a great ship saved  
their race from extinction. When people become desperate, they grasp at  
whatever straws within their reach."  
  
Both tense as a small party steps onto the landing pad. A haggard  
Suki leads them. "You're back!" zh'e smiles. "What took you so long?!  
Where's Seisuru?!"  
  
Dakejinzou smiles, explaining what happened as the Hustari's  
companions scan the flowers. Finally, one stares at zh'er. "Serray  
Suki, these are the flowers we need!" he smiles, then frowns, "But..."  
  
"But what?!" zh'e blinks.  
  
"If these readings are right," he shakes his head, "...they match  
a flower growing in the mountains of the north continent!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Suki exclaims.  
  
Ataru feels hysterical laughter bubbling up from his lungs.  
"Don't you get it?!" he exclaims, shaking his head. "The damn herb you  
wanted was here all along!! You didn't have to come to Earth to get  
me!!"  
  
The Hustari blink, not believing that the solution of their  
problem was within their grasp all along. Ataru sinks to the ground,  
his body quaking with enraged laughter. "I can't believe you people!!!"  
he snickers. "You went to all that trouble, tried to find the  
Gatherer...and all along, the cure was right under your noses!!! C'mon,  
Dake-chan," he waves to the synthezoid. "Let's get the hell out of here  
before I get mad!!"  
  
They board the "Goddess," ignoring the shocked stares from Suki's  
party...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, the frigate clears Hustaros, bound for Earth. On the  
bridge, Ataru sits beside Dakejinzou, his head buried in his hands. "I  
can't believe I did that," he shakes his head.  
  
"You have to admit, the situation was pretty ridiculous," she  
muses, rubbing his shoulders. "All the trouble they went through...all  
the trouble they put us through...and the answer was right at their  
fingertips."  
  
"How stupid...!" he sighs. "Arrogant! They believed a legend  
would save them! They believed that legend was the only thing that  
COULD save them!! And because of that...!"  
  
His voice fades as tears flow, the horror of what happened  
revisiting him. Dakejinzou kneels beside him, offering the warmth of  
her embrace. Unseen by either, a mysterious craft falls in behind the  
"Goddess of Luck"...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling should be leaving Hustaros," Lum relaxes in her bedroom.  
"Maybe I should try to talk to him over the Dreamscape..."  
  
Her space videophone rings. Surprised, the Oni sits up, activates  
the scrambler, then picks up the phone. "Darling?!"  
  
"Hi," his haggard image appears.  
  
"You don't look so good."  
  
"Try twenty-two thousand survivors out of six billion, Lum-chan."  
  
The Oni jolts. "That's all that's left?" she gasps, covering her  
mouth in horror.  
  
"That's all that's left," he nods. "Want to know the worst  
part?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
He tells her. "You mean to tell me that they had the damn herb  
all along?!!" she exclaims, bolting to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," he nods. "I've heard of arrogant supposition, but THIS is  
ridiculous!!"  
  
Lum sinks to the bed. "I can't believe them! They kidnap you,  
nearly kill me, put you and Dakejinzou through hell...and the cure was  
right there?!! How dare they?!!"  
  
"Lum-chan, let's not talk about that," he sighs. "All I care  
about is getting home and sleeping for a week...preferably with you in  
my arms," a twinkle flashes in his eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Darling," she meows. "Save that gorgeous body  
for when you get back! I'm going all out on you this time!!"  
  
"You calm down!" he waves her down. "But make sure that you have  
that teddy I got for you when I get there...and **nothing else!!**"  
  
"You bet!" she sighs. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, sweetie...wait for me."  
  
"Always," she kisses him.  
  
The connection is cut. Lum sighs, placing the phone down. A  
chill feeling them rushes through her body. "Why do I have this  
horrible feeling something's about to happen?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Where am I...?"  
  
Dakejinzou's hands are in manacles over her head. Looking down,  
she sees her unclothed body hanging several metres above a deck.  
Shaking her head, she looks around. Last thing she remembered was a  
general power outage in the "Goddess of Luck's" impulse drive. She was  
about to check on it when she felt someone tap the back of her  
head...then she woke up here, wherever here was.  
  
She is surrounded by an array of sensors. From one unit, a metal  
arm extends a needle towards her. The needle jabs into her side,  
extracting some of her blood. Once done, the needle is withdrawn to a  
nearby work bubble. Staring at it, Dakejinzou then notices Ninko  
diligently working at his master computer. "Hey!!!" she snaps. "Who  
are you?!!"  
  
The scientist jerks, his glasses flashing with confusion and  
irritation. "Do you mind, Shogai-san?!! I've work to do!!!"  
  
"Idiot, what are you doing with me?!! Where's Ataru-chan?!!  
What's the meaning of this?!! This is kidnapping, you know!!!"  
  
He sighs. "I never knew you were so uppity about these things!"  
he mutters.  
  
"Synthezoid I may be, buster, but **I** control my life!!!" she  
growls, the threat in her voice all too apparent. "You got that?!!"  
  
"Oh, very well then," he sighs. "If you must know, I'm trying to  
give you children!"  
  
Her anger instantly melts, shock replacing it. "You're...what?!"  
  
"Do you think I was going to dissect you to discover what makes  
you tick, Shogai-san?!" he smiles. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would I  
ruin such a work of art as yourself?!"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
"Permit me to explain," he presses a control, lowering Dakejinzou  
to the deck. Ninko's work bubble descends as the hunter's manacles are  
released. He steps out of his work bubble, ignoring the cyberlinks  
which fly out of the computer, cascading in a mess around his face and  
hands. "You might say that I'm the first person to discover the  
unbelievable truth of your being, Shogai-san."  
  
"And?" she rubs her arms.  
  
"Tell me," he crosses his arms. "Do you remember chasing a group  
of bandits on Fukunokami about thirty years ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember being shot up?!"  
  
"Yes," she nods. "What of it?!"  
  
"Well, with all that blood you lost, you should've died," he  
chuckles. "However, you survived. Even in the Confederation in the  
early stages of the Civil War, your reputation had spread, Shogai-san,  
including tales of your invincibility. That intrigued a group of  
scientists such as myself, then working for the Rebel Alliance. One of  
my people took samples of your blood and brought it to me."  
  
"What?!!" she exclaims. "If you knew what I was then, why didn't  
you tell me?!!"  
  
"Please. I was involved in serious war work at that time, Shogai-  
san! Anyhow, it took me twenty years, but I managed to at last clone  
ten bodies I created from your blood!"  
  
Dakejinzou pales. "You mean...you made...others like me?!"  
  
"Yes," he sadly nods. "But the Mikado got wind of it. Even then,  
before you formed your partnership with Nassur, he was afraid of you.  
The greatest student Varanko has taught to date. Slayer of two dozen of  
Osur's and Furusur's best hunters. Suddenly confronting the possibility  
of facing an army of Dakejinzou Shogais, he had my base on Colony 90  
destroyed." A forlorn sigh escapes his lips. "All the prototypes were  
lost."  
  
Dakejinzou blinks as that information sinks in. "Colony Ninety,"  
she blinks. "You're Ninko, aren't you?"  
  
"At your service," he inclines his head.  
  
She takes a moment to absorb that. "So why am I here now?! Still  
trying to create warriors for the rebel forces?!"  
  
"Oh, no," he shakes his head. "You see, it took me twenty years  
to try to comprehend the complex DNA and RNA patterns in your system.  
You not only have DNA and RNA which give you your particular features  
and abilities, but you also have what you call a 'ghost' DNA/RNA strand  
which acts as a base point for your very existence."  
  
"What?!!" she blinks. "You mean to say I was...different?!  
Before I became this?!"  
  
"Exactly," he nods.  
  
Ignoring her nudity, the hunter walks over to the work pod,  
sitting. "Well, that's interesting. But you still haven't told me why  
I've been brought here now."  
  
"Easy enough," he relaxes beside her. "You see, I've never been  
much interested in the politics of the Civil War. When I first learned  
of you, I asked 'Who in Pizalna-sama's name could've made someone like  
that?!' So since there were no others like you, I felt you were a lost  
treasure of the race which constructed you. To that end, I decided...to  
duplicate what had been done. My work for the rebel forces was just the  
chance to do that."  
  
"But...they were destroyed."  
  
"Yes, lost," he shudders. "All of them!! However, I was able to  
save my notes on your DNA and RNA structures, both the 'ghost' strands  
and your regular chromosome makeup; your templated strands, if you  
will." He stares at her. "From that point, I tried to birth other  
synthezoids from scratch. They...haven't turned out as I hoped."  
  
"How many did you create?" she wonders.  
  
"Twenty-two," he sighs.  
  
Dakejinzou blinks, then looks away. "I'm not alone, now. May I  
see them?!"  
  
"If you want," he sighs. "But don't be surprised at their mental  
state."  
  
After allowing her the chance to dress, Ninko leads Dakejinzou  
along a moving hallway to a chamber. "Where are we?" she wonders.  
  
"Not too far from Hustaros," he hums. "We intercepted you just as  
you and your friend were about to enter warp for Earth."  
  
"Ataru-chan's okay?!" she blinks.  
  
"My daughter Virna is looking after him."  
  
"How did you know I was on Hustaros?"  
  
"A friend of yours has kept track of you over the years for me.  
Tabitha Lee."  
  
Dakejinzou jolts. "Tabitha?!! I thought she managed to return to  
Earth!!"  
  
"Well, she wanted to," he chuckles. "But she met a *Dowe'on* and  
they fell in love."  
  
"Oh," she breathes, then jolts. "Wait a minute!!! Did Tabitha  
break into my computer files before Ataru-chan was kidnapped?!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?!!"  
  
"Because the Hustari needed to know who the Chosen One of the  
Eternal Voyager was to save them from the kokushibyou, Shogai-san," he  
crosses his arms. "At the same time, friends of mine in the rebel  
intelligence forces told me that the Mikado was taking a...**more** than  
passing interest in you."  
  
"That idiot wants me?! What for?!"  
  
"He knows what you are, Shogai-san," he chuckles. "He hopes to  
kidnap and reprogram you in an attempt to kill your friend Nassur."  
  
She laughs. "That asshole!! I've killed every hunter he's sent  
after me!! Does the Mikado actually think he could twist my mind  
against those I care for?!!"  
  
"It's impossible!!" he snorts. "I've had a group of high-ranking  
Aimaiyite *ehn* priests and Toukonokouen *ibqu'b* grand magi look you  
over for the past two days!! Even stunned unconscious, your mind's  
integrity is as solid as pure neutronium!! The Mikado could *never*  
hope to control you!!"  
  
"That's good!" she grimly nods. "No one plays with my mind!!"  
  
They arrive at the end of the hallway. On the arch over the  
hatchway before them is emblazoned ABANDON ALL HOPE, ALL YE WHO ENTER  
HERE. Ninko programs a security code. "Physically, they're as perfect  
as you," he sighs as the door opens, "...but mentally, they leave much  
to be desired."  
  
Dakejinzou's night vision comes on line. In the darkened chamber,  
the size of the average domestic home, reclining on simple diagnostic  
beds, are sixteen boys and six girls. All Umanoshippo, with tapered  
elf-like ears and bushy tails as long as their legs. The men are draped  
in sleeveless T-shirts and shorts, the women in halter tops and skirts.  
All are in late teenage years. Their eyes are open, staring blankly  
into space. The noise of entry does not disturb them. Dakejinzou is  
stunned to see the variations Ninko was able to produce just using  
computer data. "Bensaiten's Grave...!!" she gasps.  
  
"Wonderful, isn't it?! From the same base DNA strand, we get such  
variety!!"  
  
Dakejinzou steps into the midst of her countrywomen, drinking in  
additional detail. Hair colour ranges from blonde to bright orange,  
red, chestnut, brown, black...even blue, purple and green! Eyes have  
the same range of colour, even a couple odd-eyed people! No visible  
body fat. Some of the males are lanky, track-runner types. Others are  
muscular, body-builder types. The females are a wide variety of shapes:   
slim and petite; shapely; even one who is quite well endowed. As she  
stares at each of them, Dakejinzou quickly notices their lack of  
attention. "They're so...dead!"  
  
"Sadly," he nods. "I was able to build perfect bodies...but for  
their minds, I missed out on something! I don't understand what!!"  
  
She stares at him. "So you decided to go back to first base," she  
concludes. "Me."  
  
"Exactly," he nods. "After all this, I still have trisilicon  
hydroxide left. Enough for two. **This** time, it's my intention to  
construct those new synthezoids based on your blood. They'll literally  
be your children."  
  
Dakejinzou stares at the woman before her. Purple haired and  
eyes, the only well-endowed of the sextet of female synthezoids, she  
blankly gazes at Dakejinzou. The hunter leans over, smoothing the hair  
of her countrywoman, smiling. "These are all my kin," she announces,  
then turns back to Ninko. "Alright, then. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You've already done it," he announces. "The blood, I mean.  
Leave the rest to me."  
  
She nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Dakejinzou walks up to a door, delivering a knock.  
"Just a minute, please," a female voice hails from inside.  
  
The door opens, revealing an *azhis'f* girl of sixteen. Her  
turquoise eyes widen on recognizing her visitor. "Shogai-san!!" she  
gasps. "*Hisri'hilm!* Come in, come in!!"  
  
They walk into the room. "Where's Ataru-chan?" Dakejinzou looks  
around.  
  
"Right here," Ataru's voice echoes from the bathroom. The two see  
him step out of the shower, a towel wrapped around him. Seeing his  
friend, he embraces her. "Vi-chan's told me about what her father wants  
to do, Dake-chan," Ataru smiles. "Any hope for success?"  
  
"There's always hope, Ataru-chan," Dakejinzou sighs, then turns to  
Virna. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Virna-san."  
  
"It's okay, ma'am. Sempai's so nice!"  
  
She departs. Ataru and Dakejinzou sigh, then relax on the bed.  
"Did Ninko tell you how long this will take?" he wonders.  
  
"About a week at the most," she muses.  
  
"I'd better call Lum and tell here where I am, just in case," he  
moans.  
  
"Something wrong?" she wonders.  
  
"Yeah," he nods. "It's Virna."  
  
"What of her?"  
  
"You think she's one of the synthezoids Ninko created on Colony  
Ninety?!"  
  
Dakejinzou faints! "What in Bensaiten's name made you say  
that?!!"  
  
"The fact that she's a very beautiful sixteen year old...who  
believes she's a lesbian, by the way," Ataru sighs, "and I don't react  
one bit to her presence."  
  
Dakejinzou blinks. "Maybe you're more in control of yourself than  
you believe, Ataru-chan. Besides, for the past four weeks, save for  
Lumuneko and her friends plus Seisuru, you've been with no one else  
other than me."  
  
"Well, I'm not interested in going after other girls," he readily  
nods, "but at the same time, I'm asking myself why I'm not reacting to  
her. Then I heard what her dad was doing and...well..."  
  
"Interesting. Even if she is or isn't, that doesn't matter.  
Virna has her own life to worry about. Besides," she slaps his thigh,  
"...I'm going to do some work on the 'Goddess.' Want to call Lum?!"  
  
"Might as well," he yawns...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he?!!" Lum paces her bedroom. "Darling should've been  
back by now!!!"  
  
Noa and Honey recline on the bed. "Lum, sit down and relax," the  
former sighs. "You're making me dizzy with your pacing. If Ataru's in  
trouble, he'll call us..."  
  
And speak of the devil, the phone rings. Lum leaps over, picking  
it up. Ataru appears on the screen. "Hey, there you are, sexy!!"  
  
"Darling, where are you?!!" Lum demands.  
  
"We got delayed...yet again!" his eyes roll. "Seems there's this  
scientist who's been interested in Dake-chan for the longest time! Put  
simply, we're having loads of **maternal** problems here!!"  
  
Lum faints! "***WHAT?!?!?! YOU MADE DAKEJINZOU  
PREGNANT?!?!?!***"  
  
Ataru faints! "Dummy, don't you know by now that I'm not  
attracted to her?!!" he demands, then coughs. "Anyhow, this guy...his  
name's Ninko...he's been trying to create new synthezoids like Dake-  
chan. You know...give her a family and all that! And now, she's  
volunteered to help him!"  
  
Lum sighs. "Oh, Lyna, it's one thing after the next on this trip,  
isn't it?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, do you want to come over here?! We're still  
near Hustaros."  
  
"We'll be right over!!!" she nods.  
  
"Oh, by the way," he interrupts. "Bring those hunters who tried  
to kill Pamanba and those two new ones! We'll need 'em!!"  
  
Lum blinks...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the "Hasei'cha" and the "Kiboo'cha" pull alongside  
Ninko's laboratory. In the main docking bay of the wedge-shaped craft,  
beside the "Goddess of Luck," Tabitha waits. Beside her is a sultry  
black-haired, green-eyed Ipraedies woman bearing the *Dowe'on* raven  
tattoos. Both are dressed in form fitting leather pants, tank-top  
shirts and studded leather jackets. As a transporter brings into  
existence Lum, Noa, Lufy and Catty, the Terran walks up. "Hello, Lum,"  
she has her hand out. "It's nice to meet you. I'm the professor's  
assistant, Tabitha Lee."  
  
Lum blinks. "You're from Earth!!"  
  
"That's right," she nods. "We have a mutual friend: Koosei  
Ryooki."  
  
"What a surprise this is!" she blushes. "I assume you were taken  
by the Ipraedies."  
  
"Yeah," she nods. "But unlike him, I got away early with the help  
of my partner here," she indicates the Ipraedies.  
  
She bows. "My name's Kumiaika, Lum-san," she shakes the Oni's  
hands. "The *ehn's* blessings on you. I assume your friends are  
several of the Maidens of the Soultaker."  
  
Lum introduces her bond-mate and friends. "Since you're here, can  
you bring in those Vosians Ataru promised?" Tabitha wonders.  
  
"Sure," Lum taps her wrist communicator. "Lum to 'Hasei'cha.'  
Beam them over."  
  
"They're on their way," Spea reports.  
  
A transport beam brings in Fanba, Shanba, Hinanba and the other  
hunters from Bujosur's strike team. Guarding them are Priss and Makoto,  
weapons out and ready. Looking around, the women turn to Lum. "So why  
are we here?" Kanba demands, walking up to the Oni.  
  
"You're here to help Darling," Lum sighs. "As for what, you have  
to ask him."  
  
"This way, please," Tabitha gestures.  
  
The group proceeds off the hangar deck onto a walkway. Moments  
later, they arrive at the chamber holding Ninko's other creations.  
"He's in there," Kumiaika points.  
  
Lum opens the door. Ataru's voice echoes from inside. "No,  
no...not that way!"  
  
She flies in, stopping to see the purple-haired girl who had  
attracted Dakejinzou's attention embracing one of the males, a raven-  
haired muscular lad with brown eyes. The other synthezoids sit around  
Ataru as he guides the two. Everyone blinks as Lum flies up to him.  
"Darling, what are you doing?!!"  
  
Jolting in surprise, Ataru spins around to fiercely embrace the  
Oni. "Lum, baby, c'mere!!!" he growls, overwhelming her with a kiss.  
"Sweetie, I missed you!!!"  
  
The hapless (?) Lum is understandably overcome by his greeting.  
"N-nice to s-see you t-too, Darling..." she deliriously gasps.  
  
"Get the guest bedroom ready," Lufy hums.  
  
Catty snickers. Seeing this, the raven-haired Umanoshippo turns  
to his would-be mate. "Sweetie, I missed you!!!" he declares, then  
devours her lips with a throaty kiss.  
  
Everyone blinks as the two remain frozen. "Er...what's going on  
here?!" Lum turns to Ataru. "What are these people?!"  
  
"They're the synthezoids the professor made over the years from  
readings he obtained from Dake-chan's DNA and RNA," Ataru smiles. "But  
while they may be perfect in body, upstairs," he taps his forehead,  
"they're as smart as Ten juiced on pickled plums."  
  
"I remember!!" Hinanba snaps her fingers. "Ninko was a rebel  
scientist trying to construct an army of super soldiers for the Rebel  
Alliance Army! The Mikado had his operation shut down ten years ago!!"  
  
"That's right," Ataru nods. "But while he may have destroyed the  
prototypes, all the professor's notes and technical data was saved.  
He's been using it ever since to try to recreate what he lost...and  
they're all here," he waves around him. "Right now, he's got enough  
trisilicon to make two more synthezoids...but this time, they'll be  
directly based on Dake-chan's DNA and RNA."  
  
"She'll finally be a mother," Lufy muses.  
  
"The Mikado will try to stop him," Fanba warns. "You don't  
understand. The Mikado may be afraid of people like Nassur, but he's  
petrified of someone like Dakejinzou Shogai."  
  
"That's right," Shanba nods. "Ever since the first time Shogai-  
san killed one of Osur's hunters 40 years ago...someone with Nassur's  
level of skill and training, one of his old classmates, I think...the  
Mikado's pulled all the stops to either kill her or capture her for  
study! If he finds out all of them exist," she indicates the other  
synthezoids, "...this'll be the pretext for war!!"  
  
"Good," Lufy smiles at Priss. "We can use the target practice!"  
  
The Pathfinder laughs. "Besides, who's business is it of the  
Mikado's to interfere in the affairs of another species?" Ataru wonders.   
"Doesn't he have a version of the Non-Interference Directive he has to  
obey?"  
  
"Has he EVER?!?!" Hinanba hums. "If he did, none of us would've  
come to Earth!!"  
  
"My point exactly," Ataru smiles. "I'm going to tell Ninko to  
head to Fukunokami. After all, Dake-chan hasn't seen her parents in a  
while...and I'm sure they'll want to be the first to know about their  
grandchildren. And if the Mikado butts in...well, it's HIS fault that  
he provoked a war against a world of the Galactic Federation."  
  
"And while he's busy defending his reputation," Lum adds,  
"Dakejinzou-chan and all her friends will be safe."  
  
"Right," Ataru drawls the word out.  
  
"So why are we here?!" Fanba wonders.  
  
"Well," he places a hand on her shoulder. "First, you can help  
them," he indicates the synthezoids, "come to a better understanding of  
what they are. Second, you," he taps her nose, smiling, "can call His  
Buffoonishness and tell him about Ninko's plans."  
  
Fanba blinks. "Will he believe me?"  
  
"If you make yourself convincing enough," Lufy leans up to her,  
all humour draining from her face. "And you BETTER be convincing!!"  
  
Fanba shudders, quickly conceiving the "or else." "N-n-no  
problem," she stammers.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Kanba muses.  
  
"As for the rest of you," he smiles, waving to the other  
synthezoids. "As they say in stepdancing, pick your partner."  
  
"Darling, wait," Lum cuts in. "They can't do a thing while  
they're like this."  
  
"What can you do?" Kanba wonders.  
  
Lum turns to Noa. "I think we can do something," she smiles.  
  
"Definitely," the *ashi'cha* muses.  
  
"What?!" Hinanba demands.  
  
The Sagussans form a circle around Lum. "Oh, I get it now," Ataru  
muses, then stares at the Vosians. "Bring everyone close in."  
  
Confused, they shift the synthezoids into a tight circle around  
the Sagussans. Ataru gestures the Vosians, Tabitha and Kumiaika away  
from the circle. "Ready?" Lum wonders.  
  
"Ready," Noa nods.  
  
Fingertips touch. Eyes close as they forge a general mind-meld,  
then reach out into the *te'a.* Ataru's left eye glows as he watches  
his girlfriend and her companions draw in energy from the cosmic force  
which inhabits all living things. With That Power behind them, their  
minds reach out, touching the unmoulded minds around them. The  
synthezoids jerk as that cosmic force inundates them.  
  
Hinanba's eyes glow. "Wow!!" she gasps.  
  
Obviously Vosians were more in tune with the *te'a* than Lum  
thought.  
  
After what seems an eternity, the circle parts into its segments.  
The synthezoids blink, staring confusedly at each other, then at those  
whose minds touched theirs. "There," Lum smiles. "Now, they can be  
taught."  
  
With that, the hunters come forth to take charge of Ninko's  
creations. Lum watches them, a light smile tugging at her lips. "The  
*te'a* gives," she muses...then her smile fades. "And soon, it will  
take away."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
Several days pass. As the small convoy of mobile science station  
and two warpsloops makes its way toward the Fukunokami Union, Ninko  
continues work on his latest creations. Dakejinzou remains with him,  
overseeing the design and construction of her children.  
  
It is quickly decided that both would be female, to bear the names  
Koiko and Aiko. When asked, Dakejinzou explained she always knew that  
among her people, females came first. And given the potential pairing  
of male synthezoids with female synthezoids and Vosian hunters, two  
males were left unbonded.  
  
In the meantime, the synthezoids display a stunning ability to  
adapt and learn from their volunteer teachers. Given the males'  
combined carbon-silicon nature, recognition was impossible by any of the  
hunters. Dakejinzou later notes that another feeling she believes was  
native to her race was a distinct aversion to ANY form of permanent  
bonding. "Your people're more omni than Seisuru!!" Ataru exclaimed on  
hearing that.  
  
Fanba, technically a "prisoner" of the Galactic Federation for  
venturing to a world under the Federation's purview to commit acts of  
terrorism, managed to "escape" her captors. Barely able to signal Vos  
before she was "recaptured," she frantically informed the Mikado's  
government of Ninko's experiments. With that tidbit now in the open,  
all the Sagussans had to do was wait.  
  
* * *  
  
As the morning shift dawns, Ataru and Lum share a bed. However,  
something strange has happened: a bandage has appeared on his arm.  
Both gaze at it. "Are you sure you don't know who did that to you,  
Darling?" she wonders.  
  
"I'm positive. All the kids're in their room and I don't think  
anyone's been around!"  
  
Pulling off the bandage, he notices a red mark. "Someone's taken  
a sample of my blood!"  
  
"B-but...why?!" she stammers.  
  
Before they could answer, the ecstatic shout of "EUREKA!!!!!!"  
echoes! Bolting out of bed, the couple run to the door. Staring  
outside, they see Ninko charge to his lab, draped in his housecoat. "I  
DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT!!!!!!" the scientist yips.  
  
"*Tcha!* What's going on?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"Let's go see!" Ataru urges.  
  
Both race to the laboratory. Already present are Dakejinzou,  
Tabitha, Kumiaika, Catty and Pony. Josha had departed sometime before  
with Virna for Reiner's Five. Ninko works passionately at his board.  
Before them are two man-sized cylindrical chambers, dark metal barely  
containing violent energy inside. "What's going on?!" Lufy runs in.  
  
"Quiet!!!" Ninko barks. "I must have quiet here!! This is  
critical!!!"  
  
He manipulates controls. Two small vials filled with Dakejinzou's  
blood are inserted into receptacles over each chamber. Ninko slams a  
sensory control. They are bombarded with brilliant energy, then the  
blood drains into the chambers. The energy within the birthing chambers  
glows bright white, making everyone turn away. "God said 'let there be  
light!'" Tabitha gasps.  
  
The glow fades. Pony and Catty scan the chambers. Everyone  
blinks as their vision returns, then stare at the birthing chambers.  
"What happened?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"I...I don't know," Ninko blinks.  
  
The doctors stare at their readings, then smiling, unlock the  
chambers. "Simple," Catty sighs. "God said 'let there be light.'"  
  
"And light, there was," Pony completes.  
  
The chambers open. Dakejinzou leaps from the work bubble,  
hesitantly approaching them, Silence falls over the scene as the new  
mother approaches her children. "Something's moving..." Kumiaika gasps.  
  
An arm rises. Dakejinzou halts, unsure if she should approach or  
back away. Lufy marches up, shoving her to them. Dakejinzou reaches  
over, gently grasping the hand. "Come on," she intones. "Don't be  
afraid."  
  
Rising from the chamber is a slim girl. Possessing shoulder  
length brown hair framing a cherubic face which would outdo Lan, she  
stares at her surroundings in confusion, brown eyes blinking. Her eyes  
then fall on the one whose blood aided in her creation. Dakejinzou and  
Catty help her to her feet. Lufy comes up with a housecoat. Everyone  
else is awestruck. "Lyna's Soul," Lum gasps. "She's an angel..."  
  
The younger synthezoid hesitantly steps out, then leans into her  
mother, permitting Dakejinzou to embrace her. A smile crosses her face,  
then she speaks. "Mother..."  
  
There is not a dry eye in the house. "Dake-chan, she's divine!!"  
Tabitha gasps.  
  
"The *ehn* has truly blessed this day!" Kumiaika intones.  
  
"I did it...I did it!" Ninko babbles.  
  
"Darling, Dake-chan's a mother!!!" Lum leaps into Ataru's embrace.  
  
"T-tell me s-something I d-don't know," he laughs as they kiss.  
  
Silence falls as Dakejinzou faces her child. "Do you know who you  
are?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I am Koiko Shogai."  
  
Catty moves about the girl, administering the blessings of her own  
faith. Meanwhile, Dakejinzou and Pony proceed to aid Aiko from her  
birthing chamber. As people lay eyes on Koiko's sister, compliments  
fly. "She's so beautiful!" Lum exclaims.  
  
Aiko, like her sister, is brown haired and eyed. However, while  
Koiko is the essence of "kawaii," Aiko is a statuesque beauty,  
possessing a model's grace. Her hair is tapered, a roguish curl over  
her forehead. As she becomes aware of her surroundings, she sinks into  
Dakejinzou's embrace. "Mommy..."  
  
Silence falls as Dakejinzou stares at her. "Do you know who you  
are?"  
  
"I'm Aiko Shogai," Aiko beams.  
  
Catty approaches, Koiko beside her. They gaze upon the other.  
"Aiko..." Koiko smiles.  
  
"Koiko," Aiko smiles.  
  
Their hands raise up, touching the other's face, then they sink  
into an embrace. With that, everyone cheers...  
  
* * *  
  
After dressing them and subjecting them to a battery of  
psychological tests, Ninko makes his report on Koiko and Aiko to  
everyone else. "I'm more than pleased to report that Koiko and Aiko  
have inherited their mother's vast intelligence...not to mention certain  
other attributes which exist in the other synthezoids but seem to have  
avoided their mother. Fortunately, they possess a pronounced sense of  
self, something I was unable to produce in the others."  
  
"But we eliminated that," Noa notes.  
  
"True. I guess that's something my level of science may never  
understand."  
  
"Well, now that we have them, what do we do with them?!" Honey  
wonders.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"You remember everyone's warning," Honey objects. "Just because  
we're about to give the Mikado a rough reception now doesn't mean that  
someone might not try something later."  
  
"Everyone takes chances," Lufy warns.  
  
"True, but given Dakejinzou's choice of career, her chances may  
not be pleasant," the physical education instructor warns.  
  
"They can stay with my parents on Fukunokami," Dakejinzou shrugs.  
  
"Dakejinzou, your parents are pushing three figures already," Lufy  
turns to the hunter. "They aren't going to be long for this world, you  
know. What happens then?"  
  
"Home Base?" Lum proposes.  
  
Dakejinzou shakes her head. "I don't want to impose myself on  
Natsu-chan more than I have to. Besides, can his hybrids tolerate being  
around people like Koiko and Aiko?"  
  
"Much less those hunters?" Noa adds.  
  
"I've an idea," Catty looks up.  
  
"What is it, love?" Lufy stares at her.  
  
"Well, it's obvious Dakejinzou needs a base of her own from which  
to operate," the doctor smiles. "We owe her for keeping silent about  
Ataru's connection to us over the years. So why don't we give her one?"  
  
"We don't have any!" Lufy objects.  
  
"Not a military-style base like Sen'sha Seven or the MOSS," Catty  
shakes her head. "But what about the old observation units? We've got  
a few of those hanging around."  
  
"What's it like?" Dakejinzou wonders.  
  
"Prior to Gisan'cha, they were used to observe primitive races  
without resorting to the need of sending landing parties," Catty  
explains. "They fell out of favour when people started to manipulate  
other races' genes. Most of them are floating around Sen'sha Seven,  
totally useless now."  
  
"The 'Hasei'cha' could tow one out here," Priss turns to Lufy.  
  
Everyone turns to Ataru. "How soon can you get one?" he stares at  
Noa.  
  
"Two days. But where would we put it?"  
  
"Fukunotaiin," Dakejinzou sighs.  
  
"Your moon?!" Honey hums. "It's a Class D hunk of rock no bigger  
than Earth's moon!"  
  
"That's right," Dakejinzou smiles. "Everyone would have to  
approach via ship or by teleporter. Sagussan systems are advanced  
enough to deflect teleport beams, which guarantees privacy and  
security."  
  
"The central computer could be made to answer just to you," Lufy  
muses. "Atop that, weapons could be added to make it a fortress."  
  
She considers the option, then Dakejinzou nods. "So," she stares  
at Ataru, hand out. "Do you have a satellite you can spare me?"  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the convoy enters Fukunokami home space. A coded  
message is sent to Bensaikyou, promising Dakejinzou's parents a surprise  
as soon as Ninko's laboratory achieves orbit. For safety's sake, the  
"Kiboo'cha," the less armed of the two Sagussan ships, is dispatched to  
Sen'sha Seven to obtain an observation satellite. The "Hasei'cha" is  
now at yellow alert.  
  
In the observation gallery, Ataru and Lum watch the stars lazily  
pass. "So Dake-chan becomes a mother," he sighs. "I bet she'll be a  
good mother to those kids."  
  
"She will be," she smiles, hugging his arm. "Fukunokami may be  
strict parents, but they frown on child abuse just like everyone else.  
Besides, once Hinanba and her friends accept working with Dakejinzou,  
she'll be able to spare time for her children."  
  
"A pity we can't discover some way to make them fully organic,  
like the Umanoshippo *daishi'cha* on Sagussa."  
  
"Maybe someday in the future," she sighs. "Or perhaps, Dake-chan  
and her kids would want to remain synthezoids. Would she lose some of  
her abilities if she became fully organic?"  
  
"Her ability to absorb punishment," he muses. "Good point."  
  
They gaze upon the other, then drift into a tender kiss. "What do  
you want, Darling?" she smiles. "Boy or girl?"  
  
He pales. "You're not...?!"  
  
"Not yet. But that can change."  
  
"True," he chuckles. "If it's a boy, I want his name to be  
Kokeru, after Grandpa."  
  
"And if she's a girl?"  
  
"Koishii."  
  
"'Koishii?!'"  
  
"That's right," he winks. "After all, she'll be **our** Darling!"  
  
Lum blinks, then laughs as she embraces him. Just as their lips  
are about to make contact, the whole ship shakes from a violent  
explosion!! "***WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!***" they exclaim, slamming to the  
deck.  
  
Lum recovers first, staring out the viewport to see multiple  
blasts surrounding the science ship. There is no sign of the  
"Hasei'cha." "What is it?!!" Ataru gets to his feet. "Who's out  
there?!!"  
  
"I think the Mikado's people're here!!"  
  
Ataru blinks. "And he's attacking in Fukunokami home space?!!  
Gods, this jerk's even crazier than **I** imagined!!!"  
  
The door opens, revealing Tabitha. "Both of you, get moving!!"  
she barks.  
  
"What is it?!!" Ataru demands as they follow Ninko's assistant out  
of the lounge.  
  
"There's a Mikado Marines ship out there trying to board us!!"  
Tabitha reports.  
  
"In Fukunokami space?!!" Lum gasps as they follow her out. "He IS  
desperate!!!"  
  
They race to the bridge, several levels above Ninko's  
laboratories. Staring out the viewport, Ataru notices a silver cigar-  
shaped craft emblazoned with a black cygnet insignia looming in the near  
distance. No sign of the "Hasei'cha." The professor himself faces a  
crimson-haired woman on the main viewscreen, she dressed in a black  
uniform similar to Nassur's blue outfit. "Who are you and what's the  
meaning of this attack?!!" Ninko demands.  
  
"Professor Ninko, I'm Colonel Nathanba of the Fifth Marines.  
You've been identified as a traitor to the Mikado through your illegal  
experiments in creating biogenetic warriors against the Mikado's  
rightful rule!! Heave that scow to and prepare to be boarded!!!"  
  
"Ridiculous!!" Ninko snarls. "I've no affiliation to the Rebel  
Alliance Army or the Defence Forces...and that idiot you serve knows  
that!!! Further, you're in the sovereign space of the Fukunokami  
Union!! As far as I recall, that places me in the general purview of  
the Holy Republic according to the applicable treaties!!! YOU'RE the  
one who's in violation of a lot of things, Colonel!!! Go away and I  
might not report this to the proper authorities!!!"  
  
"Come now, Professor," she chortles. "Do you think we'd allow you  
to get away with out searching your ship for contraband?!"  
  
"Do you think I'd allow you to do that?!" he snarls. "We're in  
free space and this is an act of open piracy!!"  
  
"I don't think so," she throws her head back. "The Mikado has  
given us orders to search and seize any Vosian ship inside or outside  
the boundaries of the Confederation!"  
  
"Then you, madame, are in contradiction of intergalactic law," he  
accuses her. "I know what you're really after: the bioroids I've just  
created!! And they're NOT yours!!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, my dear professor," she smiles. "They're  
**not** recognized as sentient beings by the Science Council and since  
the trisilicon was mined on Vos, that **makes** them the Mikado's  
property!!"  
  
Ataru's eyes roll. "Are these dorks for real?!" he turns to Lum.  
  
"More than real," the Oni sighs.  
  
"Ah!" Nathanba turns to face them. "I heard the apprentice of the  
renegade Nassur was aboard!! There's a pretty price for your head, Lum!   
You've got some things to answer for when we take you to Lecashuto!!"  
  
"Who says I'm going to Lecashuto?!" Lum calmly crosses her arms.  
"And who says you're going to make it back to Lecashuto, you goose-  
stepping oaf?! Didn't that ass you serve realize that we *allowed*  
Fanba to make that signal?! Nice way to totally destroy what little  
respect he has left!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect, Lum?!" Ataru gazes at her. "Dictators  
are all alike, remember?! They're arrogant, swaggering, tin-plated  
morons with delusions of grandeur!! Atop that, they're hopelessly  
stupid!"  
  
Nathanba shudders with barely contained rage. Dakejinzou steps  
onto the bridge at that time. "What's your problem, Colonel?!" she  
faces the Marine officer. "Why are you interfering with this ship's  
voyage?!"  
  
"Well, well, well," a smile cuts across Nathanba's face. "Another  
one who has to answer for crimes against the Mikado!"  
  
"Oh?!" Dakejinzou wonders. "What did I do to offend His  
Oafishness THIS time?!!"  
  
"Other than insulting him, you cheap excuse for an android, you  
have to answer for the deaths of many hunters and Marines sent to  
apprehend the renegade Nassur and other renegades!!" Nathanba growls.  
  
"Oh, really?!" Dakejinzou blinks. "Well, I don't recall killing  
His Buffoonishness' agents in Vosian space. As a matter of fact, I  
don't seem to recall ever *visiting* Vosian space," she taps her lips in  
thought. "The only time I've ever killed His Idiotness' agents was when  
they purposefully infringed on the sovereign power of other planets!"  
  
"So what?!!" Nathanba demands.  
  
"By the way, Colonel...your jamming is the pits! I've already  
sent messages to the Urusian and Fukunokami Defence Forces about your  
*illegal* presence in Fukunokami home space. You've got ten minutes to  
clear out of here or else YOU'LL be landshark bait!"  
  
Nathanba sputters. "Good day, Colonel," Ninko reaches for the  
cut-off switch. "I actually hope the Defence Forces blow you into atoms  
before you get back to Vos!"  
  
"Say hello to His Stupiditiness for me!!" Dakejinzou taunts,  
waving.  
  
The line is cut before Nathanba could reply. Everyone sighs.  
"Did you actually send a signal to Daddy?!" Lum asks.  
  
"Sure. I bounced it off the carrier wave of the Marines' ship in  
piggy-back mode."  
  
Everyone stares at the looming Mikado craft. "So where's Eluza?!"  
Ataru scans around for the missing "Hasei'cha."  
  
Lum concentrates. "They're cloaked. They don't want to move lest  
Nathanba's sensors pick up the tachytron radiation which Sagussans ships  
emit, even when cloaked."  
  
"What do we do?" Ninko wonders. "I assume you gave them an under-  
exaggeration."  
  
"We've got 25 minutes before the cavalry comes," Dakejinzou turns  
to Ataru. "Unless you want to go public about Sagussa now."  
  
"Not yet," he sighs. "Still too many assholes in this galaxy to  
contend with."  
  
"And if any one of those Marines sees Lufy or Makoto, it won't  
take the Mikado long to guess what's really going on," Lum advises. "He  
may be nuts, but he's not stupid."  
  
Ninko sighs, sitting in his command chair. "Again, again and  
again, they always try to stop me!!!" he moans. "Why?!! What did I  
ever do to deserve this?!!"  
  
"Don't worry," Dakejinzou assures him. "I'm used to getting  
people out of jams!"  
  
A thoughtful look crossing his face, Ataru stares at the Mikado  
ship. "Hey, Lum, what if we keep Colonel Red-britches' playmates busy  
while everyone gets away with the goods?!" he stares at his girlfriend.  
  
Lum turns, paling as the implication of Ataru's words hit. "You  
mean?!"  
  
"Yes," Ataru smiles as his left eye glows. "**I want to play.**"  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, Nathanba calls back, demanding again that Ninko  
haul his ship to for inspection. This time, she stipulates that the  
Vos-Zephyrus Treaty does not protect him or his creations since Ninko is  
a Vosian citizen. The professor, realizing the hopelessness of his  
situation, gives in. However, by that time, a boarding crew from the  
"Hasei'cha" have come aboard, dressed in civilians to disguise their  
true nature. Lufy and Makoto wear bandages over their tattoos to mask  
they were once *pirpirsiw'r.* With Hinanba's team of hunters armed and  
ready for a hot reception, Dakejinzou, Ataru and Lum proceed to the  
forward docking area.  
  
The Marines' ship docks using an universal docking cradle. Once  
the locks are secured, the hatch opens and a platoon of the brutish  
warriors storms onto the deck. Leading them is a young woman with  
captain's bars. Weapons instantly level on the three. "Hold it right  
there, you!!" the captain barks. "I'm Captain Janba of the Fifth  
Marines!! You're all prisoners of the Mikado! Turn your weapons over  
to the sergeant, now!!"  
  
Dakejinzou calmly removes her pistol belt, handing it to the  
sergeant beside her. Another Marine slips a power dampener around Lum's  
neck. "I recognize you two, but who's this third one?!" Janba nods at  
Ataru.  
  
His eye glows. "**Your death!**"  
  
Ataru's fingers slam into Janba's throat, crushing her trachea.  
Dakejinzou's foot trips the sergeant as her fist crushes his nose.  
"**Lum, *mavan'shagh!!!***" Ataru barks.  
  
Lum's psi-shields drop, exposing the *te'a's* radiance to every  
Vosian around her. Howls of numbing pain echo as the Marines' tracking  
powers overload. Fatal strokes setting in, they collapse as Ataru  
completes his transformation, charging for the hatch. "**Get everyone  
to the 'Hasei'cha!!**'" he barks. "**I'll take care of these  
jerks!!!**"  
  
Lufy and Makoto charge after Ataru. "Wait for us!!!" the former  
yells.  
  
"Lum!!" Eluza's voice echoes from nowhere. "Marines are boarding  
near the chamber where Hinanba and her friends are!! Get over there to  
help!!!"  
  
"Right!!!" Lum yanks off the collar, flying out with Dakejinzou in  
her wake.  
  
On the Marines' ship, Ataru, Lufy and Makoto find themselves in a  
sea of black-clad warriors. "A thousand to three," Lufy loads her Urban  
Assault Cannon. "I can dig it!"  
  
"**So can I!!!**" Ataru cracks his knuckles. "**LET'S  
RUMBLE!!!!!!**"  
  
Multiple explosions rock the ship!!  
  
* * *  
  
Shildy works on freeing the jammed door leading to the  
synthezoids' chamber. The remainder of the "Hasei'cha's" boarding party  
stand guard. "Can't you do anything to that thing?!" Spea demands.  
  
"It's stuck!" the first officer grunts.  
  
Mie cocks her photon shotgun, then takes aim. Shildy gets clear.  
The weapon fires, disintegrating the door! "There, it's unstuck!!!" the  
Gladiator pilot snarls.  
  
Hinanba staggers out of the shadows, blackened with cordite.  
"What do you guys use for door bells?! Atomic bombs?!!"  
  
"Never mind!!" Shildy barks. "Let's go!! Patty, take them to the  
beam-down point!!"  
  
"Right," the engineer nods as the hunters and synthezoids follow.  
  
"Incoming!!!" Amy warns.  
  
Weapons chatter as a platoon of Marines waltz into the Sagussans'  
reception party! The Vosians drunkenly dance as they are shot, the  
surprise on their faces understandable since no one sensed what awaited  
them. A second later, what few who are still alive are blasted down by  
attackers hitting them from behind. "It's Lum!!!" Spea gasps.  
  
She and Dakejinzou race over the bodies to join them. "Is  
everyone okay?!" Lum asks.  
  
"We got them out!" Shildy nods. "Where're Ataru, Lufy and  
Makoto?!"  
  
The group sees more explosions tear apart the Marines' ship.  
"Need you ask?!"  
  
An intercom signal sounds off. "Ninko to Dakejinzou Shogai," the  
professor's voice echoes. "I'm on my way to your ship!"  
  
"Understood, Professor!" she replies.  
  
"I also set the auto-destruct sequence to destroy the ship in five  
minutes!!"  
  
"***YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"It's the only way that *yizpiz* will ever understand that I want  
to be left alone, Shogai-san!" the professor explains. "The explosion  
will destroy a whole regiment of his precious Marines...and that's one  
less regiment for the rebels to contend with!!"  
  
Dakejinzou blinks, then nods. "Okay!!"  
  
Shildy taps her communicator. "Shildy to Eluza!! The professor's  
ship is set to self-destruct! We've got to get off now!!!"  
  
"Hang on a moment!" the shipmistress exclaims. "We still have to  
recalibrate our transporters to get the synthezoids off!!"  
  
"We don't HAVE a moment!!"  
  
"*I do!*"  
  
"Henry!!!" Lum screams out in relief. "Where have you been?!!"  
  
"*Don't yell at me!*" the Gatherer's central computer sniffs. "*I  
can't help it if no one bothers to tell me what's going on!!*"  
  
"Never mind!!!" Lum gasps. "Get Dake-chan's children out of  
here!!!"  
  
"*Very well, then,*" Henry replies.  
  
* * *  
  
A very hectic moment later, the "Goddess of Luck" slips out of the  
main hangar bay, falling away from the doomed laboratory ship. The  
cloaked "Hasei'cha" follows. However, aboard the wrecked Marines' ship,  
a wounded Nathanba struggles to open a communications channel to Vos.  
"Home base," she spits up blood. "Mikado-sama...do you see me?!"  
  
The screen activates, revealing the hazy image of a Vosian man.  
"Yes, Colonel?" his voice crackles over the line. "Did you get hold of  
those synthezoids and Shogai?!"  
  
"N-negative. We were ambushed..." she coughs. "Shogai and  
Lum...they tricked us..."  
  
More explosions shake the battleship as the aft door to the bridge  
explodes! Nathanba gasps as Lufy emerges from the smoke, a pistol drawn  
and ready. "Uh-uh!!" the Sagussan cackles. "No calling Daddy!!"  
  
Nathanba is stitched up as Ataru walks onto the bridge. "Henry,  
where are you?"  
  
"*Standing by,*" the Gatherer's computer reports. "*Thirty  
seconds.*"  
  
He looks around, then breathes in relief as Makoto arrives. "You  
okay?!"  
  
"That was fun!" the watchmistress wipes her cheek, absently  
pulling off the bandage covering her tattoo. "How many did you get?!"  
  
"Lost count at two hundred. Go, Henry!"  
  
A transporter beam seizes them. Twenty seconds later, the main  
drive of Ninko's laboratory detonates. The explosion rips apart the two  
kilometre craft, pulverizing Nathanba's battleship along the way!!  
  
Unseen by anyone, a ten kilometre long superdreadnought slips  
away...  
  
* * *  
  
Vos.  
  
The Mikado reclines in his chair, staring at the frozen image of  
Ataru, Lufy and Makoto standing triumphantly on the bridge of Nathanba's  
ship, quite calm and collected after slaughtering a regiment of well-  
trained soldiers. His eyes remain fixed on one point: Makoto's tattoo.   
But his thoughts are affixed on the man beside the *pirpirsiw'r.*  
  
The dictator had heard of Lum's Darling. Intelligence's files  
were well-maintained. His antics prior to his torture on Icarus. The  
torture and the bombshell effect that had on his life. The slaughter of  
child-slavers on Noukiios. His willingness to sacrifice his  
relationship with Lum to keep his planet safe. His grandmother's  
connections to Zephyrus and how she used that to bring the Federation to  
heel. His sister and her friends, believed to have slaughtered a  
company of Mikado Marines on Sakusei Station sometime ago. His  
participation in the destruction of Phentax Twelve, the liberation of  
the Avalonians.  
  
Yet until now, the Mikado had no real interest in Ataru Moroboshi,  
no plans to include him in Project: Twinkiller. According to reports  
from Abraham Shapiro and Thanba, Ataru did not take well to Nassur when  
the renegade first visited Earth. Understandable: the existence of  
Nassur's hybrid apprentice Hazel indirectly resulted in Ataru's torture  
on Icarus. Besides, Ataru trusted Dakejinzou more; she helped him in  
saving his child. Since that time, Ataru had always kept contact with  
the renegade to a minimum, only receiving him whenever Nassur wanted to  
visit his former student Lum.  
  
Until now...  
  
The Mikado stares at the evidence. Few would draw the conclusions  
he had just made. Yet, there was Ataru, standing on the bridge of  
Nathanba's ship, with two *pirpirsiw'r!* That dread cult of Yehisrite  
Amazons had died out ages ago. Most normal people would conclude that  
the Most Dangerous Ones wanted outsiders to believe that. The Mikado  
knew differently...for he knew that not all the *pirpirsiw'r* had died.  
Many of them had been taken by a ship whose existence had baffled  
everyone for ages. The Eternal Voyager.  
  
Ataru was the Chosen One.  
  
Standing, the dictator shuts off the monitor. There was work to  
be done...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
Fukunotaiin, two days later.  
  
Sitting in a crater facing its mother planet, Dakejinzou Shogai's  
new base glows in spotlights. The observation satellite, a crucifix-  
shaped craft two kilometres long by one wide, was built on a main hull  
now buried deep in Fukunotaiin's rocky surface. The control centre is  
several hundred-metre towers in the centre of the crucifix. Sensory  
apparatus cover all four wings. Presently, its new master takes the  
nickel tour thanks to Patty. Behind her, Koiko and Aiko remain beside  
Ataru, Lum and Noa. "Won't you stay here, Uncle Ataru?" Dakejinzou's  
elder daughter wonders, grasping Ataru's arm.  
  
"No, Koiko-chan," he pats her arm. "Lum and I will visit you now  
and again, but we have our lives and family to get back to."  
  
"We'll return in a short while," Lum assures her. "Meanwhile, you  
two need to learn what it means to live as Fukunokami."  
  
"Any news about the Mikado?" Noa wonders.  
  
"Well, His Stupiditiness' lapdogs lodged a formal complaint to the  
High Council," her tail sways with delight. "Father naturally declared  
the Union would no longer recognize the Mikado's government. We're  
already receiving delegations from Hunba's army."  
  
"Wonderful!" Lum beams. "With that, the Mikado doesn't have much  
to stand on anymore."  
  
"I dunno," Ataru muses. "Something tells me this jerk's as bad as  
Oogi or Schwartz."  
  
"True, but he has enough problems facing him back home,"  
Dakejinzou advises. "If he wants to stay in power, he'll need to  
concentrate on defeating Hunba, rather than chase after Natsu-chan."  
  
The Vosian in question walks up beside his wife, having been given  
their own tour by Rumy. "Can you believe this place?!" Benten exclaims.   
"You can house an army in here!"  
  
"Or at least you can keep one out," Noa smiles, staring at Patty.  
"All the weapons emplacements complete?!"  
  
"The last ones were fitted just before the 'Kiboo'cha' towed her  
out of Sen'sha Seven," the engineer confirms. "We'll come by later to  
make sure everything's shipshape."  
  
"Thanks, Patty," Dakejinzou smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, the "Hasei'cha" takes Ataru and Lum to Earth. Dakejinzou  
and Nassur remain by themselves in the observation lounge. "This is as  
good as Home Base," he smiles. "Some places, even better. I envy you."  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" she stares at him. "For so long,  
I've operated alone. It'll be strange working with partners...not to  
mention raising two children. Have you ever told Benten about Akisur?"  
  
"She knows," he nods, embracing her. "Anyhow, I've got to get  
back. Can't leave the hybrids alone for any length of time before they  
tear the place to pieces."  
  
"Yeah," she kisses him. "Be careful out there. If the Mikado's  
getting desperate, he'll pull something sooner or later."  
  
"I 'm afraid you're right. See you."  
  
Dakejinzou waves as Nassur heads off to the "Renegade." Sighing,  
she takes the lift to the central tower, housing her quarters. Already  
there, Koiko and Aiko are arranging things, unpacking boxes bearing  
Dakejinzou's possessions from home. Both blink as their mother steps  
inside. "Mom!" Aiko walks up to her. "You okay? You're sad."  
  
"Not really," she slips an arm around her children. "I guess I'm  
still feeling a little overwhelmed. For so long, I've been alone,  
taking on the galaxy without anything to fall back on. It'll be strange  
having something other than an empty ship and a small apartment in  
Bensaikyou to come to after a mission."  
  
The three move to the bedroom, laying down on the heart-shaped bed  
Sagussan engineers had thoughtfully provided. "Mom, can you tell us  
anything about our people?" Koiko stares at Dakejinzou. "Anything?"  
  
"No, not much," Dakejinzou shakes her head. "I wish I could say  
why I was brought into existence. Then again, does it matter?"  
  
"Of course it matters," Aiko blinks. "Everything must have a  
purpose."  
  
"Okay, what's your purpose?"  
  
She blinks. "I don't know."  
  
"That's right," Dakejinzou smiles. "The difference between us and  
ordinary machines is that machines have a purpose. It's defined, set  
down in code, and most of all, it can be changed. I never had a  
purpose, not since the day I was first awakened. I had to find my  
purpose, my place in life. So will you."  
  
"How will we know when we found what we were meant to do?" Koiko  
muses.  
  
"You don't know that, either," Dakejinzou chuckles. "If you  
believe that you can be only ONE thing, you're restricting yourself.  
The Universe is more varied. Experience as much as you can. Each  
experience adds to you, gives you more information than you had, allows  
you to explore more opportunities. I found that being a bounty hunter.  
If that's what you want, then be that. If you want something else, be  
something else."  
  
Koiko and Aiko stare at each other. "I know what I want to be,"  
the latter announces.  
  
"So do I," the former smiles.  
  
"Already?" their mother tenses. "What?!"  
  
Her children respond with warm hugs. "We want to be your  
children," Aiko smiles.  
  
"And we want to love you with everything we have," Koiko beams.  
  
Dakejinzou laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Dakejinzou closes the door on her daughters' room.  
The younger Umanoshippo are fast asleep as she proceeds to the living  
room. A strange but wonderfully familiar voice catches her short. "I  
resent being called an 'ordinary' machine!"  
  
Dakejinzou spins to see a gentleman in an English tweed suit and  
bowler hat sitting on her couch. "Henry!!!" she exclaims, glancing out  
of the corner of her eye to confirm the Gatherer's presence some  
distance away. "Where've you been?!! You want to know how angry I was  
at you disappearing like that!!"  
  
"Well, I can't help it if James doesn't bother contacting me!" the  
holographic projection of the superdreadnought's central conscience  
shrugs. "Besides, the Hustari had the herb they needed all the time.  
With a little intelligence, they should've been able to create the  
vaccine. If they didn't, how was I supposed to help?!"  
  
"I would've at least told them the herb was still there,"  
Dakejinzou sits beside him.  
  
"And I would have...were I not so busy being midwife to a pregnant  
starwhale."  
  
The hunter moans. "There are days I wish this was real, so I  
could hit you!"  
  
"Now, now, Dakejinzou," he chides her. "How are people supposed  
to learn when you're around nursemaiding them? You noticed how Ataru  
and Lum have left their companions in Tomobiki alone since they moved to  
Oshika. They've learned. Why can't the Hustari?"  
  
"True," she sighs. "What happens now?"  
  
"Well, everyone's preparing for Ataru's coming to Sagussa," he  
rises. "I suspect they'll be there in a week. After that, well, that's  
for Fate to decide."  
  
"True. So, what brings you here?"  
  
He shrugs. "Can't I join a friend in the celebration of her  
becoming a mother?"  
  
Dakejinzou blinks, then smiles, sinking into his embrace.  
Fortunately, Henry's holographic image projector is advanced enough to  
project the "feel" of a real person. "By the way," he gestures to a  
nearby computer terminal. "Gilnira left you a message."  
  
"I'll get to that later," she sighs. "Right now, I want to be  
with my friend."  
  
Henry smiles...  
  
*** The Beginning *** 


	51. Shinobu: Futures Imperfect (by Philip G...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 1  
by Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story is set in the period between "Mie's Story" and "Dakejinzou's  
Story." The Niphentaxians first appeared in "What Price For Love?" Certain  
elements of this story are transplanted from "Ramna 1/2." In this continuity,  
the "Yatsura" and "Ranma" storylines are seen as coinciding.  
  
2) The song Shinobu sings is "Another Suitcase in Another Hall" from the  
musical play "Evita." Music and lyrics by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Ryuunosuke disliked parties, hated big parties, and truly loathed noisy  
parties. Thus her presence at a truly large and noisy levee was unusual to  
say the least. As she made her way through the boisterous throng, she  
promised herself one long nose-to-nose, toe-to-toe confrontation with the  
person who was supposed to be her best friend.  
  
The celebration was in honor of three events: the graduation of the  
1984 class of Tomobiki High, the handfasting of Mie and Makoto Seikou and the  
successful repulsion of the threatened Niphentaxian invasion of Earth. Even  
by Tomobiki standards this had been a busy day.  
  
Ryuunosuke herself felt ambivalent about the day's events. Since she  
was going to be spending the greater portion of her life at Tomobiki High as  
an employee, graduating from the place seemed redundant. Mie's and Makoto's  
wedding had been nice but also uninspiring. In the months since she had  
joined Class 3-4, Mie and Ryuunosuke had become acquainted. However, their  
relationship never really progressed from its early stages and Ryuunosuke had  
only just met Makoto when she and the other Sagussans arrived on Earth.  
  
The invasion crisis lasted just long enough to add fuel to the high  
spirits that accompanied the enemy's retreat. However, the reason there was  
room for celebration was Ryuunosuke's and her classmates' ability to "duck and  
take cover," letting others do the actual fighting.  
  
Well, at least most of them had.  
  
It was not easy for the young tomboy to work her way through the crowd  
packed into Tomobiki High's main gymnasium. Clusters of people kept breaking  
up and regrouping as everyone tried to understand the full extent of the day's  
activities. She did notice that her friends, townspeople, and a surprising  
number of strangers hung on every word spoken by Ataru Moroboshi's latest  
revealed allies. "No." "You don't say." "And what happened next?" were  
about the only contributions made by the Terrans as the Sagussans were  
steadily pumped for more information.  
  
Ryuunosuke stumbled into a larger knot of spectators avidly listening to  
one of the members of the ship's company of R.S.S. "Hasei'cha," Mie's  
shipmates. There she began to get some answers to her own questions.  
Lufy...remembered only by the curious red star tattoo the warrior wore on her  
face...was going full steam with a half empty bottle of Sagussan brandy that  
she held in her right hand.  
  
Surprisingly, Lufy seemed to remember Ryuunosuke. Without warning, Lufy  
reached across and greeted Ryuunosuke as a bosom buddy instead of the passing  
acquaintance that she was. Before Ryuunosuke could stop it, she was gripped  
in a vise-like headlock by Lufy's unincumbered arm. Sparing a fleeting moment  
of sympathy for Chibi, Ryuunosuke divided her attention between listening to  
Lufy's almost poetic recitation of the day's battle and keeping herself from  
being brained by the brandy bottle the pilot waved in front of her like a  
pendulum.  
  
Within a few minutes Ryuunosuke discovered what she had been looking for  
and when Lufy had thrown her arms wide to pantomime a particularly huge  
explosion she effected her escape. The knowledge that she had acquired was no  
comfort to her. It conformed her darkest fear, and Lufy's barely contained  
admiration for one certain party's feats of strength at a crucial time were  
the basis for yet another potential catastrophe.  
  
Finally, in one of the quieter corners of the room Ryuunosuke spotted  
one of her targets. Not the main one. She was not on the crowded dance floor  
made more congested by the stage set up to accommodate the band that would  
soon be providing the musical accompaniment to that curious Japanese ritual of  
embarrassing one's self in public by demonstrating a complete inability to  
carry a tune. However, this young girl, a recent and unwelcome addition to  
the population of Tomobiki, had been with Ryuunosuke's friend early in the  
day...and had disappeared with her. Pamanba Shapiro, or whatever her real  
name was, had revealed herself to be a Vosian hunter at a very inconvenient  
time. She had placed the muzzle of a very powerful raygun to the forehead of  
someone who was very important to both of them. It was only the very quick  
thinking of their mutual friend that had saved the alien girl when Nassur, the  
true target of that day's terror, had arrived to prevent innocent blood from  
being shed. To Ryuunosuke's particular interpretation, Shinobu Miyaki's  
actions on that day was some of the stupidest things her best friend had ever  
done.  
  
At least until today.  
  
Pamanba was deep into conversation with the person whom Ryuunosuke  
recalled as being the leader of Pathfinder Troop Six. She could not remember  
her name. She did spend a few minutes openly listening as the two commented  
on the day's activities, only to catch the Sagussan asking a question in that  
half-joking manner of someone seriously considering the issue. Now alarmed,  
she broke into the conversation, muttered a short apology to Sylia, then  
dragged the Vosian away from the startled commander before the girl could  
protest.  
  
"Where is she?" Ryuunosuke snapped at the smaller girl through tight  
lips and clenched teeth.  
  
Pamanba, although a brave individual, was also intelligent enough to  
realize that the powerful figure before her was not in a playful mood. Having  
survived one life threatening situation this day, and instinctively  
recognizing that Ryuunosuke's anger was provoked by their concern for  
Shinobu's well being, the ponytailed young girl concluded that honesty was the  
best life-insurance policy. "She wanted to be alone for awhile so she said  
that she was going to your old home room for a while..."  
  
Pamanba stopped as Ryuunosuke spun around on her heels and pushed her  
way to the nearest exit. If truth be told, Pamanba was a little jealous of  
the retreating tomboy. Ryuunosuke had been a part of Shinobu's life long  
before the Vosian had ever heard of this distant, pretty world, and she envied  
their times together. Still she was here now and a part of Shinobu's life,  
and if that young lady...here Pamela could not resist a snort of laughter at  
the use of the term 'lady' in connection with Ryuunosuke...thought that she  
could tell her Terran friend what to do there was going to be trouble.  
  
Ryuunosuke plunged into the corridor. It was mercifully empty. At the  
moment the only thing the young girl could think about was her friend and the  
insane course of behavior that she seemed determined to pursue.  
  
Ever since her meeting with Shinobu at the distant tea house where her  
deranged father had insisted upon wasting their lives, she had instinctively  
known that this person would always do her best to help her in any way that  
she could. Shinobu had been there for her, sometimes to talk, others to  
listen, and sometimes just to be there when her father had devised some new  
means of making her life even more hellish than it had already been.  
  
Best of all Shinobu never offered useless advice about behaving in a  
more feminine fashion. She just did what she could to help Ryuunosuke deal  
with the biological realities of being a woman. As Ryuunosuke climbed the  
staircase leading to the room where so much had happened to the both of them  
over the past few years, she steeled her resolve for the coming confrontation.  
Her best friend had a death wish. She would not be allowed to indulge it.  
  
Ryuunosuke stopped at the open doorway to her old classroom and looked  
in. The lights were off but the room was lit by the courtyard lamps below,  
creating strange patterns of shadows and light in the room making it look like  
one of the abstract ink prints she had been forced to study in one of the  
interminable art appreciation courses. Shinobu was there, still dressed in  
her school uniform as she sat curled up on the window sill, gazing off into  
space. For a moment Ryuunosuke fumbled for the light switch then stopped as  
she realized that Shinobu needed this atmosphere of contrast. She entered the  
room and moved noiselessly around the darkened desks till she came to stand  
next to her friend.  
  
The light from the powerful commercial lamps had a curious effect of  
bleaching the colors from whatever it struck so that the object was given an  
otherworldly appearance. Shinobu had a strange greenish glow to her and when  
she turned to look at her school friend the resulting play of light and shadow  
across her face resembled a skull of a person long dead. At that moment  
Ryuunosuke was absolutely convinced that she was being haunted by the ghost of  
her best friend who was yet among the living. Then the moment passed and the  
anger that had grown from Ryuunosuke's love for this person before her and the  
contempt that she seemed to hold for her own well-being blossomed and she  
pulled her arm back and slapped Shinobu across both of her cheeks  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!" the tomboy shouted as she grabbed Shinobu by the  
shoulders and dragged the curiously unresisting girl down from her window  
perch to shake her. "You frigging moron, they told us to stay out of it and  
you just had to get involved, didn't you?!! They told us to find someplace  
safe and to stay there 'till it was over and I did!! I got everybody over  
here in the basement!! It was perfect; this outhouse is sacred to those  
Church of Lum jerks. It's the last place they would've attacked!! We're all  
downstairs, all together, all safe, then I look around for you...and you're  
not there! And I start to look for you, then I start thinking 'she's with  
that Shapiro bitch! They're together an' they're around here somewhere. It's  
just that Shinobu doesn't want that girl around those morons. I mean, she  
fried Lum the first time they met and Mendou and the others are dying for some  
payback time.'  
  
Shinobu made no resistance as Ryuunosuke continued her tirade. "And I  
keep telling myself that...and I know it's a lie. I knew that you were out  
there! I knew that you were involved! I knew that you could get yourself  
killed just like you've been trying to do since you got Ataru put into that  
box on Icarus!"  
  
With that bitter accusation from Ryuunosuke, Shinobu let loose a low  
groan of agony and pitched forward into her friend's arms. Ryuunosuke shook  
her again, but much more gently this time and begged her to listen. "No, no I  
didn't mean that, honey! But you gotta listen to me now Shinobu, you gotta  
listen to me! We all put him into whatever it was that did it to him, all of  
us. There are no innocents here! We all did it! And Lum and Ataru are at  
the head of the list!! You're guilty, yes, but we all are! It's time to let  
it go! You've done what you could to make it up with Ataru, and it hasn't  
done either of you any good. He doesn't want anything to do with you, with  
any of us anymore, and all your trying ain't gonna change that! Now it's time  
to let him go! He's got his own life to make and there's no room for any of  
us in it!!"  
  
Ryuunosuke had slid her hands up the petite girl's frame and now cupped  
her cheeks with her palms, her hands drenched by the steady flow of tears from  
Shinobu's eyes. With a gentleness totally foreign to her, Ryuunosuke raised  
Shinobu's head and looked into her dark eyes, marvelling at the storm of  
emotions that swirled through those orbs. *How can anybody feel this much and  
still live?* she wondered.  
  
Ryuunosuke took a tiny, hesitant breath and then continued. "I know you  
mean well, but what you did today ain't gonna do you any good and it's about  
time that you started looking out for yourself because nobody else is going  
to. You should hear that Lufy talking you up down there. You really  
impressed her...and that ain't a good thing. She's like one of those  
wandering minstrels, practically turned the battle into an epic poem already.  
Made sure you got credit too with you ripping all those doors outta their way.  
  
"Then she said something that really scared me and it should scare you,  
too. She was talking about what kind of soldier you would make if you got the  
proper training and the good that you could do. Later on I heard that  
commander of theirs saying something similar to Shapiro, sorta half asking if  
she thought you might be interested in taking some training with them while  
they were here on Earth. Shinobu, I ain't saying nothing against Mie's  
people. They're good folk...but they've got their own set of priorities! And  
it's Ataru and Lum and *just* Ataru and Lum! They won't set out to hurt  
you...but you will if you don't get outta their way."  
  
Shinobu was quiet. She had said nothing since Ryuunosuke had entered  
the room but the tomboy could tell that she had listened...truly listened...to  
her. It had registered with her. Now was the time to finally effect the  
break with Ataru, the time to set Shinobu free. Ryuunosuke and the rest of  
Shinobu's friends had long known about her infatuation for Nassur. It had  
been the contributing factor that provoked Shinobu's behavior which led to  
that deadly farce on Icarus.  
  
But none of them had been able to work up the courage to tell her of  
Nassur's marriage to Benten. Now was the time. Shinobu's immediate response  
would be anger directed against either Ataru or the bearer of the news. If it  
was against her former boyfriend, it would not be much of a loss. Ryuunosuke  
thought that any gentler emotions between the two had to have been burnt away  
by the years of conflicting passions and pains. But if Shinobu's fury was  
centered around a more immediate target, well, Ryuunosuke considered that to  
be a price worth paying. "Shinobu, I've got to tell you..." Ryuunosuke slowly  
said as she prepared to face the abyss.  
  
"I know," Shinobu interrupted in a thin, strained voice.  
  
"Pardon?" Ryuunosuke gasped in astonishment.  
  
"I know."  
  
Ryuunosuke chose that moment to engage in an endeavor not normally  
associated with her: thinking before going any further. It was not that she  
was afraid of bearing the brunt of Shinobu's explosive response, but intense  
physical pain was something that she considered best avoided. Naturally, she  
wanted to maximize her chances of escaping pain free. "Shinobu," she began  
once again, "before this conversation goes any further, I really need to know  
just what you are talking about?"  
  
"Today, today when I was out there," the trembling girl began, "...I was  
with them, dressed like one of them, acting like one of them. It was like I  
wasn't me anymore...like I was being replaced by someone else. I looked at  
them, and they were all so sure of themselves, of what they were doing. I  
asked Mie if she was scared...and she said yes. For a moment I felt a bit,  
just a little bit better. Then she said that she had died once already and  
that death held no surprises for her."  
  
Shinobu began to gasp for breath as her emotions pulled her chest  
muscles tightly against themselves. "I had known this before...but I had  
never realized it till that second. They had all died and had been brought  
back. And the same thing could happen to me too!"  
  
Now the words gush from her throat as if they were being forced past  
some great obstacle. "I don't want that! I don't want that! I could die!  
They could bring me back...but would it be me, the real me? Maybe I won't  
really come back! How should I know; they don't tell us anything. Maybe  
what's...really me would...be lost...gone! I'd be gone...and something  
else...would be here...but not me! I don't want that...I don't want that...I  
don't...I don't...I don't...!"  
  
Slowly Shinobu began to crumple to the floor as her legs gave way  
beneath her. Ryuunosuke followed her to the cold tile, cradling her sobbing  
friend to her chest like a mother with her child.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, after the last lingering shudder had shook Shinobu's slight  
frame, Ryuunosuke cautiously slipped her hands underneath Shinobu's arms and  
pulled her slowly to her feet. Then, half leading and half carrying, she drew  
her friend to the front of the school room, depositing her in the comfortable  
chair behind the teacher's desk. Seeing that Shinobu was securely positioned,  
Ryuunosuke pulled open the upper left hand drawer and took out the coffee mug  
Koosei always kept there. A quick trip to the water fountain down the hall  
and Ryuunosuke was back, using her moistened handkerchief to wipe the last  
traces of tears from Shinobu's face.  
  
The girl seemed so terrifyingly empty, so drained of energy. For a  
moment Ryuunosuke toyed with the notion of fetching Sakura to help provide  
some measure of comfort to her friend, but did not like the thought of leaving  
Shinobu alone. This was still Tomobiki...and things had a terrible habit of  
occurring at the worst possible time. Perhaps it would not be a bad idea to  
wait a few minutes, the tomboy reasoned. Shinobu seemed calmer now; perhaps  
she had finally purged herself of some of the furies which had been tormenting  
her over the past few months. "Thank you," Shinobu whispered slightly.  
  
"For what?" Ryuunosuke muttered, feeling guilty for having slapped her  
best friend. "I sure didn't make it too easy on you tonight...and you got the  
evidence to prove it," she pointed toward the sitting girl's face.  
  
Shinobu managed a weak little smile and raised her right hand to the  
offended cheeks. "Well, they say the truth hurts."  
  
Both girls weakly chuckled at that feeble joke, then Ryuunosuke fell  
silent as her friend continued. "It may have hurt, a bit, but it was the  
truth and I needed to hear it, to hear it from someone else besides myself and  
from someone I trust as completely as I trust you, Ryuunosuke."  
  
The tomboy looked at the schoolgirl, amazement plastered across her  
face. "Yes, I trust you, Ryuunosuke. I think you're one of the finest people  
I've ever met, and I consider it a honor to be your friend."  
  
With this statement Ryuunosuke blushed so intensely that the whole room  
seemed to glow a soft gentle red. "I've been telling myself something like  
what you told me tonight for sometime, and I've been getting similar advice  
from other...people that we both know."  
  
Shinobu's gentle features suddenly hardened. Ryuunosuke had a very good  
idea who her best friend was thinking of. "But sometimes you can argue with  
yourself and convince yourself that things can still work out. And it's hard  
to take advice, no matter how good it is if it's coming from someone that you  
don't know well. Don't like at all. She seems to think it's her god-given  
right to lecture."  
  
"Sounds like you've been giving this some serious thought," ventured  
Ryuunosuke who wanted to keep Shinobu thinking more about resolving her  
problems than dwelling on some of the slights that she had received. Still  
none of the recent visitors had gone out of his way to endear himself to any  
of Ataru's old schoolmates. Ataru was their sole concern and his previous  
associates were considered impediments to his true destiny.  
  
"Ever since we returned from being kidnaped by the Church of Lum,"  
Shinobu paused, allowing her mind wander back to that particular ordeal. "I  
had no idea why they took me along with Lum and the rest. In the pantheon of  
their religion, those dorks call me a heretic, a 'Sinful Doubter.' Well I got  
hurt bad that time."  
  
Ryuunosuke thought that Shinobu could pick the most interesting times to  
understate things. 'Hurt bad' didn't begin to describe when a mind-controlled  
Megane had fired a clip of ammunition towards the back of Atako Moroboshi,  
Ataru's bioroid sister. Shinobu had pushed her new friend out of the line of  
fire only to be hit herself.  
  
There had been a collective gasp of horror when Shinobu's female  
classmates had first viewed the healed wounds in the showers after gym class.  
Her left shoulder, which had previously been flawless, was now a mass of  
crisscrossing ridges that trailed like vines down her arm. It was only the  
repeated assurances of both Shinobu and Lum that the guards' leader had been  
under the control of a malevolent curse to prevent the Oni from finding  
happiness with her beloved that had kept the outraged girls from rushing en  
masse and lynching the hapless nerd on the spot. Ryuunosuke, however, had  
found a later opportunity to "express her discontent" with her classmate's  
actions. Unfortunately he healed.  
  
Then Shinobu began her story again. "At any rate, I didn't think it was  
that bad. The Avalonian doctor who treated me described it as a 'flesh  
wound,' and when I heard that it made me think of those war movies when the  
hero is up and fighting again after getting a Band-Aid and a cigarette. But  
it wasn't like that at all. Those type of bullets shatter when they impact  
flesh to maximize the damage. If that had happened to me anywhere else  
besides Phentax Twelve, I would have lost my arm, possibly the shoulder as  
well. But the doctor said that even that wouldn't have been a problem since  
they could have grown a new arm for me or replaced it with a bionic one. They  
were talking so casually about replacing a part of me that it scared me to  
death! It's kept me from going up to that factory to ask them to take another  
look at me."  
  
"There's something wrong?" Ryuunosuke asked, the urgency in her voice  
giving it an even huskier quality than usual.  
  
"I...I think I've got some type of nerve damage. My left arm tingles  
from the elbow to the wrist and two of my fingers and the palm of that hand  
seems numb. I can use them fine...but sometimes they're just not there."  
  
"So go up and see them! Get it fixed!" Ryuunosuke fairly shouted.  
  
"I don't want to owe anybody anything!" her friend snaps. "You're  
right. I have been trying to make up with Ataru and Lum, to be their friend.  
But no matter what happens, no matter what I do, I'm always back to square one  
when the smoke clears. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being sorry. I'm tired  
of trying to make amends. I'm tired of being the punching bag whenever  
someone comes out of a flying saucer and wants to prove how tough he is. I  
want my life back and I want it back now!"  
  
"Back?" Ryuunosuke was now a little confused. Where was Shinobu going  
with this train of thought. "Back? Back as in *before* Icarus?"  
  
"No!" was the immediate reply from Shinobu. "I mean before Lum! Before  
the Tag Race! Before everything! I want a life, a normal life again without  
aliens, flying saucers, time travel, curses, inter-species hybrids, ninja  
fighting programs and watermelon gods. I want to be able to go into a coffee  
house and not hear the conversation die down when I enter. I want one person,  
just one person to describe me without once using the phrase 'Ataru  
Moroboshi's ex-girlfriend.' I want to be able to go to bed each night with  
the assurance that the next day will be the same as the one before it. I want  
a chance to have a husband and a family. I just want to be normal again."  
  
With that Shinobu took a long, shuddering breath and drank the water  
Ryuunosuke fetched for her. Ryuunosuke herself was torn between conflicting  
feelings. She was delighted that Shinobu's emotional eruption had resulted in  
a desire to begin to build a life for herself that was not fused to Ataru's.  
But the tomboy could not help but be astonished that Shinobu could ever use  
the word "normal" in connection with herself. Understanding the word to mean  
"unexceptional" or "average," Ryuunosuke was unable to use the word to  
describe her friend. Anybody with the personal history of Shinobu Miyaki,  
anybody with the ability to survive the adversities hurled against her with  
increasing ferocity by a cruel fate, could never be described as "normal!"  
She must have misunderstood the meaning behind her friend's words.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do now?" Ryuunosuke asked.  
  
"I'm really not certain," Shinobu replied sheepishly. "I guess I've  
determined the problem but not the solution. Well, with Mie, Makoto and all  
of the rest leaving tomorrow, I think I'll have some free time to work on it."  
  
Ryuunosuke was puzzled. She had not heard anything about the Sagussans  
preparing to leave Earth so soon after Ataru and Lum's graduation and asked  
Shinobu what was going on. "Oh, it's not for good," Shinobu replied with a  
little hand gesture that indicated quite clearly that it would not bother her  
if she never saw any of them ever again. "I guess they're getting away for a  
few days on a honeymoon trip and the rest of them are tagging along. Just  
taking the opportunity to get in some vacation time. It should be really  
peaceful around here, for a few days at least. Although, now that I think  
about it, I think Pathfinder Troop Six might be staying to keep an eye out for  
any Niphentaxian agents tempted to try something."  
  
Ryuunosuke nodded, thinking it would be a good thing to make sure  
Shinobu did not have the opportunity to spend too much time with Sylia's team.  
Too much potential for backsliding there. "So, what's gonna be your first  
move?" she asked.  
  
Shinobu stood up, laughed, stretched her arms high over her head and  
declared, "To get out of this room and go home," she giggled. "A lot has  
happened in this room. A lot has happened to me in this room but that doesn't  
mean I have to spend anymore time here than I really want to. Besides I guess  
I'll be back here for cram school before we take those placement tests. Might  
be a good time for me to start exploring my options. It's been a while since  
I've done that."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Ryuunosuke protested in a laughing voice. "You  
ain't getting out of it that easy. Everyone, and I do mean everyone in the  
class, promised to do a song tonight. I was warned that you might try to duck  
out on it and none of the girls will ever let me forget it if you do!"  
  
"Oh, no," squealed Shinobu as her friend grabbed her arm and ,with a  
look of one who will not be denied ,began to pull her from the room. "No,  
please! I don't want to!"  
  
"No way! Nothin' doin'!! Mendou spent a ton of yen and got a real good  
band for us tonight! Besides, what are you so worked up about anyway? You  
got a great voice and everybody knows it."  
  
"But I never sing in public. Please! I can't do this."  
  
Ryuunosuke stopped at the doorway into their old class room, staring  
Shinobu straight into the eye. "Yes, you can!" Ryuunosuke said in a suddenly  
serious tone. "Tomorrow and every day after that is gonna be yours and yours  
alone. Tonight's gonna be the last for us...for all of us as a group. When  
this party is over, our separate stories begin. Don't get yours off on a  
start that you're gonna regret. If you don't do this tonight, you'll spend  
the rest of your life asking what on earth you were running away from."  
  
Shinobu looked back at her best friend, then at the same instant they  
pulled each other into a warm hug of appreciation. "I really do love you,  
Ryuunosuke," she whispered.  
  
"Me too, Shinobu, me too." the tomboy muttered into her friend's ear.  
  
Together the pair turned arm in arm and walked out of the dark school  
room into the illuminated hallway. Ryuunosuke hooked her foot around the door  
and slammed it shut behind them.  
  
Then some idiot turned out the lights! "***I DON'T BELIEVE THAT FATHER  
OF MINE!!!!***" Ryuunosuke roared to the heavens as Shinobu began to  
helplessly giggle. "***EVEN ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, HE KEEPS THE SAME  
FRIGGIN' SCHEDULE!!!!!!***"  
  
Ryuunosuke realized that Shinobu had taken her by the hand and was  
leading her down the corridor and back to the party that they had both left  
not so long before. Ryuunosuke's night vision was not the best and she was  
nervous about making her way through the pitch-black building. "Can you  
really find our way outta the dark, Shinobu?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," came the answer back to her. "For the first time in a long time,  
I really think I can."  
  
* * *  
  
The flight from Tomobiki to Oshika was a long one. Ataru was grateful  
he did not have to do that again. With today's...actually yesterday's  
...graduation ceremony, he had formally ended his association with that  
district and brought a much needed sense of closure to a particularly painful  
episode of his life.  
  
The powerful engines that propelled his private helicopter through the  
night skies were barely audible to the people in the heavily insulated cabin  
permitting those returning with him to that seaside community to get a little  
sleep. Even those who shared the comfortable bench with him were dozing; Lum  
with her legs tugged up underneath herself and with her head resting on his  
shoulder, Reiko lying with her head pillowed in his lap.  
  
His adopted daughter had begged for the chance to attend her father's  
graduation ceremony and Ataru had given in. It was not all going as the alien  
girl would have liked; she had to agree to get up the next day at her regular  
time to help get ready for Mie and Makoto's honeymoon and not sleep in. Ataru  
considered it very important that his daughter learn early on in life that  
almost everything comes with a price tag. Still, she needed sleep as did  
almost everyone else on the helicopter, excepting Ataru and, hopefully, the  
pilot. The reason for the pilot being awake were obvious, but for the young  
man who had lead such a traumatic life of adversity which he had won, his  
thoughts were centered upon one last source of concern.  
  
It was not until the party at the end of the day at the Tomobiki High  
School gym that Ataru had learned the news that had so disturbed him. He had  
been briefed upon the day's confrontation with the Niphentaxian invasion fleet  
threatening Earth. They had arrived at his home world solely to take revenge  
for his regrettable but ultimately necessary actions on Phentax Twelve. The  
conference had been thorough. It had dealt only with the broad aspects of the  
battle: companies, squads, ships and flights had been covered, not  
individuals.  
  
It was not until his talk with Mie that he had learned something that  
had banished any sense of satisfaction with the day's accomplishments. There  
had been two stowaways on the "Kiboo'cha" and they had joined in on the  
battle, one providing needed information and the other the power to remove a  
series of obstacles that had threatened the success of Pathfinder Troop Six's  
mission.  
  
The first of these girls, a one-time Vosian hunter now generally known  
as Pamanba Shapiro, was of no interest to Ataru. This was understandable as  
the girl had once threatened the life of his much-loved girlfriend. It was  
the other, Shinobu Miyaki, the last person on the face of the Earth who could  
aggravate Ataru that he now found his thoughts swirling around her and her  
actions.  
  
Ataru knew that it was fundamentally wrong to categorize people, to give  
them labels and define a relationship by what a person's primary function to  
another person was. At this stage in his life such behavior was absolutely  
necessary. His days were full with new demands for his attention, new  
problems to be solved and these, coupled with a cursed renegade ninja program  
that was still curled around his subconscious like a viper, were a constant  
threat to both his maturity and his sense of self. It was easy to treat  
everyone as functions: friends, allies, adversaries and lovers. But until  
his fundamental sanity was restored to the state it was prior to the insertion  
of the *saikoo jinseijitsu* into his mind, it was important that he continue  
to do so. Later there would be time to make amends.  
  
But Shinobu refused to be categorized. Her actions ranged from those of  
the most implacable foe to a stalwart ally. Ataru's emotional response to the  
girl also flew across the emotional spectrum. Sometimes livid anger bordering  
on the most fundamental levels of hatred, sometimes concern and compassion,  
and sometimes something sweet and tender. All of these could be how Ataru  
felt towards his childhood friend and companion. Sometimes he felt these in  
the course of a single day!  
  
She was the last source of confusion to him. Now was the time that he  
desperately needed a sense of assurance about who he was and where he was  
headed. For this reason, he felt a growing sense of guilt for some of his  
more vengeful acts against her. He had resolved to avoid Shinobu as much as  
possible, to be cool and distant from her when circumstances forced them into  
each other's company. No cruelty formed the basis for these actions. Ataru  
realized that he still cared deeply for the girl, possibly more than he was  
willing to admit. But if he was to protect her from the danger, he had to  
keep her at a distance. Later, when everything was finally settled, would  
come the time of reconciliation.  
  
Shinobu, however, refused to stay put. Once again she had involved  
erself in his affairs. Once again she had deliberately placed herself in  
harm's way. Once again she could have gotten herself killed. As Ataru  
listened to Mie's account of the battle once Pathfinder Troop Six and the  
"Hasei'cha's" crew had boarded the Niphentaxian System Destroyer and learned  
how Shinobu had been of vital importance to the final success of the  
engagement, conflicting emotions rose higher and higher in his breast until  
they threatened to choke him.  
  
In his mind he could hear the shrieking laughter of the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* as it tried to capitalize upon the chaos in yet another attempt  
to seize Ataru's physical form for its own. This latest attempt was easily  
repelled, but it did underline the threat that Shinobu posed not just to Ataru  
but to herself and all of those Ataru cared for.  
  
Because if that demon ever did take control of Ataru again, its first  
action would be to murder all those who were important to the young man to  
ensure that it would retain control of its stolen body. Ataru had seen first  
hand the results of this when he had visited that other temporal reality where  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had wrecked havoc upon Tomobiki and those he loved.  
That must not occur here. If necessary, Ataru was prepared to take the final  
step to insure that it would not.  
  
Ataru began to search the crowded room looking for the missing girl, his  
hunt being interrupted by friends, well wishers, and those who simply wanted  
to meet the young man whose adventures had so affected their lives. With the  
skill of an experience diplomat he moved steadily through the crowd, never  
being rude but making sure that no one had the chance to keep him from his  
task. He simply had to find Shinobu. They had to reach some form of  
understanding now, tonight...or the results could be catastrophic.  
  
Then, after two complete circuits around the room he finally spotted her  
standing next to the stage talking to the middle-aged man who was coordinating  
the night's entertainments. Mendou had brought together a band of some of the  
most prominent musicians in Japan to provide entertainment. Ataru had heard a  
rumor that it had only been because of the recent tragic death of John Lennon  
that Mendou had not made a more determined effort to secure a reunion of the  
Beatles for his high school graduation party. Such an act of unrepentant ego  
was well within the scope of Shutaro's actions.  
  
As it was the entire class had agreed to participate in a karaoke night  
and Shinobu was apparently first up. This was surprising because Shinobu had  
always had a dread of public embarrassment. Perhaps she was just trying to  
get it over with quickly. Still she did not have much to worry about. She  
possessed a lovely voice and was probably one of the best singers in the room,  
even taking into account the Sagussans, who loved music. Ataru paused and  
remembered the last time he had heard Shinobu sing...  
  
She had invited him to her music class. There was a recital going on  
and she desperately needed his support to get through it. He had made a show  
of protesting, maintaining a facade of disinterest...but was actually very  
eager to attend. Shinobu had been lovely that night and had sung like an  
angel. Later they had walked home hand in hand and Ataru had felt a sense of  
ease that he hadn't known sense childhood.  
  
The next day, Lum arrived on Earth.  
  
In order to ensure fairness, no one would be allowed to bring his own  
music. The songs had been numbered and lots had been drawn to determine who  
would sing what. There would not be anything too complicated; show tunes and  
pop standards were the order of the day. Now that Ataru was getting closer to  
the stage he began to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation that Shinobu  
was having with the director, Ryuunosuke and Pamanba, who had apparently both  
volunteered to act as their friend's backup.  
  
"...come on man...let her have somethin' else," the tomboy snarled at  
the sweating older man.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he heard Shinobu reply. "This won't kill me.  
Besides I always liked this song and the play that it's from. I was really  
sorry when I heard that the duo who had written it had broken up." She folded  
the score that she had been given and handed it back to the suddenly puzzled  
man. "I won't need this, I know this one by heart."  
  
She turned to start up the stairs leading to the elevated stage, and  
stepped directly into Ataru. She jumped backwards and seemed to raise her  
left arm into a defensive posture; then she realized who was standing before  
her and seemed to relax, if just a little.  
  
"Oh, Ataru! I'm sorry!" she whispered.  
  
Then a strange, absent expression fit itself across her finely drawn  
features and she began to study the face of the young man who looked down at  
her. Then with a smile like the Mona Lisa's she stood on her toes and leaned  
toward the startled Ataru and brushed their cheeks together, gave him a soft  
kiss and said in a very gentle, regretful voice, "I'm sorry, Ataru."  
  
Then she turned and slowly walked up the staircase and joined Ryuunosuke  
and Pamanba who had preceeded her there.  
  
The dimming lights had informed the assembled partiers that the  
entertainment was about to begin. Conversations quickly died. After a few  
last seconds' instructions to the band, Shinobu picked up her microphone and  
aited for the band to begin. The music had a slight flavor of Latin America  
to it, as if it had been written by someone who had known about it but not  
grown up with it. Then Shinobu's cue was reached and she began to sing:  
  
I don't expect my love affairs to last for long.  
Never fool myself that my dreams will come true.  
Being used to trouble, I anticipate it,  
But all the same, I hate it.  
Wouldn't you?  
  
So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall.  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall.  
Where am I going to?  
You'll get by, you always have before.  
Where am I going to?  
  
The crowd stood absolutely quiet with the first cord and as Shinobu  
sang, Ataru noticed how the couples present had begun to hold each other,  
almost in defense against the loneliness they all heard underneath the melody.  
Then he felt someone wrapping her arms around him and he bent his head to her  
green hair and breathed deeply of her aroma.  
  
Time and time again, I've said that I don't care.  
That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through.  
But every time it matters, all my words desert me.  
So anyone can hurt me, and they do.  
  
So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall.  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall.  
Where am I going to?  
You'll get by, you always have before.  
  
Where am I going to?  
  
Incredibly, all of Shinobu's female classmates had joined in with  
Ryuunosuke and Pamanba as they sang the dispassionate response to the poignant  
question raised in the refrain. Somehow, it was very right that they did so.  
  
Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know.  
Well, maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow.  
I won't recall the names and places of each sad occasion.  
But that's no consolation here and now.  
  
So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall.  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall.  
Where am I going to?  
You'll get by, you always have before.  
  
Where am I going to?  
  
With that last chorus everyone joined in, Terran and Sagussan alike. It  
was important that everyone be a part of it. Unfortunately they did not know  
the final response. But Ataru knew. He raised his head from its comfortable  
spot nestled atop of Lum's and, in his clear strong voice, sang, "Don't ask,  
anymore."  
  
With that Shinobu looked around the room, then with a brief brilliant  
smile turned and left the stage.  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a very long day, Ataru thought as his helicopter sliced  
through the night skies. A lot had happened and preparations still needed to  
be finalized before the scheduled departure time arrived. But none of his  
thoughts centered on these or any of the things that he now considered to be  
so vital to his existence. All he could think about was of the slight but  
valiant figure that had stood before him and that strange, one way  
conversation that they had.  
  
"Ataru," she had called him. Without the term of affection that had  
always been a second nature to her, even in the darkest times of their  
relationship. Just "Ataru." The behavior of someone who had decided  
something very profound and had found the courage to act upon her convictions.  
He thought that he would have been happy when this event had finally occurred.  
That there would have been a feeling of getting on with his life, not a  
strange feeling of emptiness, of something being not quite right with the  
universe. He should be happy for himself and especially for her.  
  
So why wasn't he?  
  
The long ride back to Oshika seemed much longer that night...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
The leader surveyed his domain and found it good.  
  
As his ancestors had ruled for generations, he too controlled the lives  
and destinies of all those within his immediate realm, despite the democratic  
illusions of the peasants who had abandoned the sacred traditions which had  
preserved their beloved country for centuries. Even now, the unwashed masses  
fooled themselves into believing that a thousand idiots could lead the country  
better than the enlightened wisdom of a single man. When he had attempted to  
alert his fellow countrymen to the fast approaching crisis, they rejected him  
and his devoted followers and called them reactionaries, ultraconservatives  
and worse.  
  
However, there were many paths to his ultimate victory and he would  
exploit them all until he obtained his goal. Even now, as he stood alone in  
the cold, night air and studied the skies above, his thoughts revolved around  
his plans and the newfound allies who promised aid in return for minor favors.  
The fools didn't realize that their real ambitions toward his world were as  
transparent as the morning dew upon the rose. Still, with their technical  
resources, they would be a useful, if temporary, convenience. One that could  
be discarded easily at an opportune time. His servants busy now unlocking the  
secrets of the sciences that they had produced as a measure of good faith.  
  
The man of power allowed himself a tight smile as he contemplated the  
near future and repeated the promise that he had made to himself everyday of  
his life since early childhood. But this time there was something new added.  
  
"America shall be our breadbasket, Europe our boutique.....and the stars  
our destiny."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 2  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E. B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," Ryuunosuke and Shinobu  
have a frank discussion concerning Shinobu's inability to stay out of the  
affairs of Ataru Moroboshi despite the threat presented to the latter's life.  
Surprisingly, Shinobu is receptive to Ryuunosuke's arguments and agrees that  
to begin making a life of her own. However, making such a decision and  
implementing it are two entirely different things...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Dear Diary; "This was supposed to be so easy. All I had to do was  
say, 'stop.' Just don't get involved. For the first few days after  
graduation, everything was easy. With Lum and the rest gone on their  
vacation, it was so quiet around here that I really began to feel good  
about everything, even myself.  
  
"About the only crisis was the problem that Pamanba was having  
with that Henta jerk, but Koosei and Mr. Shapiro came up with a  
good way to pay him back for telling stories about her. She was a  
little depressed about everything but was coming around.  
  
"Then we got another visitor from *out there*. That's when  
everything changed. The next time I saw Pamanba, she had cut her  
ponytail off. I knew what that meant to a Vosian woman so I was  
getting ready to draw and quarter Henta until Pamanba told me what  
had happened. Not only had she *recognized* another woman, but  
one that was a Nendo-kata that had merged with a dying human  
woman, I guess like one had with Nokoko Moroboshi. Well, when I  
found out that it was Clarisse Ike that Pamanba had recognized I  
nearly lost it. But I kept my reaction from showing. I hope I  
did anyway. I mean, with Atako and Naromo in my past I have no  
right to judge. I was just hoping things would be easier for  
Pamanba.  
  
"But things kept getting more complicated. Somebody, called the  
*Mikado*, sent some people after Pamanba, nasty types called  
*hunters.* I went down to the Toranoseishin Finances Center to  
see if Pathfinder Troop Six could do anything to help. Lately  
I've been trying to keep some distance between myself and the  
Sagussans, but this was an emergency. I guess they don't care  
much for that *Mikado* character either because they agreed and  
took off. I went home, but I was worried for Pamanba. When I  
tried to call her no one answered. It got later and later and I  
got more and more worried.  
  
"I decided to go to see Sylia to ask what was going on. I kind of  
like her; she hasn't tried to punch out or shoot me...at least,  
not yet. She and Priss were interrogating a prisoner that they  
had taken, a hunter named Hinanba. Apparently she has been  
addicted to some kind of drug and they had given her something to  
help her come off it. I asked if I could see her. I'm not sure  
why I did that. I've done a lot of research on drug addictions  
for my medical hygiene studies in school, but that was all  
literary work.  
  
"We talked for a bit then I left the holding cell. I looked for  
Sylia to tell her that I was leaving. But I couldn't find her, I  
couldn't find any of them. They had all gone leaving me alone with  
a drug addict about to go through withdrawal. I went back to the  
holding cell and watched Hinanba in the viewscreen. She was  
already into the first stages. They had left her shackled with  
her hands above her head. She was convulsing and really doing  
herself some damage.  
  
"I didn't know her, I didn't owe her anything, I didn't have to do  
anything.  
  
"But I got involved.  
  
"Again."  
  
* * *  
  
"So do you think we're doing the right thing leaving them with the  
Nendo-kata?" asked Priss as she and her commanding officer restored their  
weapons to their proper places in the makeshift armoury the Troop had  
established.  
  
"Absolutely," Sylia replied. "We simply don't have the room or the  
facilities to properly treat them down here...or on Sagussa for that matter.  
They'll be much better off in Oshika. They still have to go through the  
mental stage of withdrawal. The Nendo-kata's abilities to help them through  
that are better than ours. Besides, I'd much rather get that squad of Mikado  
hunters as far away from Tomobiki as we can. Too easy for civilian casualties  
if something should go wrong."  
  
The two soldiers left the room and began to make their way back to the  
holding area. "Now all we've got to do is collect Hinanba and get her with  
the rest of them and our part in this is..." Sylia stopped, standing still as  
a disturbing thought crossed her mind. "Priss..." she began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who did we leave with Hinanba when we took off this afternoon?" her  
commander asked.  
  
Priss thought back. "I'm not certain," she began "But I know we did  
leave someone with her."  
  
"Who?" Sylia replied. "We were all on that mission, we didn't leave  
anyone here."  
  
"Come on. I know someone was with her when we left. We wouldn't take  
off and just leave her here alone and about to go through..."  
  
Priss stopped as she remembered who was left in the cell with the Vosian  
hunter. "Shinobu. Shinobu was here and wanted to speak with her. I let her  
in then went to finish my check list. Everything was rushed and we..."  
  
Sylia raced down the corridor to the cell where Hinanba had been left.  
Priss caught up with her as she slapped her palm against the access panel  
causing the door to slide noiselessly open.  
  
"Did we forget to do something today?" Shinobu asked.  
  
The Japanese girl was sitting behind Hinanba on the narrow bench with  
one arm wrapped around the Vosian to keep her from falling forward while  
Shinobu massaged her back with her free hand. The Sagussans entered the room  
blushing with embarrassment. As they approached the seated pair they noticed  
that Shinobu was almost as exhausted as the addict. Both were drenched in  
sweat and splattered with blood from the Vosian's chaffed wrists, damaged when  
she tried to pull her hands free of her manacles. Shinobu's lower lip was  
split. There were some bruises on her chin apparently caused when Hinanba's  
head snapped back in convulsions.  
  
"Ah...tough afternoon?" Priss asked as she released Hinanba from her  
restraints.  
  
The look that Shinobu gave her was deadly. Sylia saw it and knew what  
was coming. "Bad afternoon? Of course not," Shinobu began in a sickeningly  
sweet voice. "I mean, if you don't think about the hot and cold flashes, it  
was fine. The convulsions were a bit rough but we came through with flying  
colors. The paranoid illusions and the verbal and physical assaults just  
added spice to the day. I will admit that the vomiting and the loss of bodily  
control were a teeny bit upsetting but there was only so much waste she had  
that it was almost unnoticeable. So if I don't think about it, this afternoon  
was a walk in the park."  
  
She stopped and looked at the blank expression on Priss's face. "Gods!"  
she said, "Sarcasm is utterly wasted on you, isn't it?"  
  
Priss knew exactly what Shinobu meant. She also had to admit that it  
had been a stupid question to ask and that she had deserved the Shinobu's  
response. If anything she found herself grudgingly respecting Shinobu for  
having said what she did.  
  
Sylia thought that this might be a good time to get things back under  
control. "Don't worry, Shinobu. We've got the best help for Hinanba  
available," Sylia began. "The rest of her Hunter squad were also addicted.  
Their late commander found it a very effective means of insuring discipline.  
The Nendo-kata's taken charge of them. They're going to help them get over  
it. We can get Hinanba up there in just a few minutes and they'll take care  
of her too."  
  
"No, we don't!" Shinobu said. "We do not take her up there right away.  
First we're going to get her cleaned up, have those wrists looked after and  
put decent and clean clothes on her. When we do take her up there she's going  
to have some dignity intact."  
  
"Shinobu," Priss softly said. "The Nendo-kata want to help her. They  
won't care about how she looks."  
  
"But she will," Shinobu stood up holding the limp Vosian girl in her  
arms, reminding Sylia of a sandpanther preparing to defend her cub. "If she  
goes to Oshika looking like this it will be the image that she will always  
carry of herself in relation to them. Even if they don't think badly of her,  
she will. It will stick with her and make it harder for her to accept their  
aid and delaying, possibly halting, her recovery."  
  
"Priss," Sylia said. "Please take Shinobu and Hinanba to the life  
station and prepare Hinanba for the trip. I'll go to our QM shack and see  
about getting something for her to wear."  
  
Sylia watched as her coxswain lead the pair from the holding cell. Then  
she took a good look around the room, especially the slick bench where Shinobu  
and Hinanba had spent their day. This was going to require a lot of cleaning  
up.  
  
Later, in the Troop's temporary quartermaster stores, Sylia found a  
garment for Hinanba. It was a loose fitting one piece made from a soft,  
orange colored material with automatically self fitting boots attached. She  
was about to leave when she remembered Shinobu's own ragged appearance and  
realized that the young girl was also going to need a change of clothing. She  
reached to pick up another jumpsuit when something occurred to her. She went  
over to a different shelf and found what she had in mind.  
  
*Nothing ventured, nothing gained,* Sylia thought as she left the room.  
  
In the Troop's field life station Sylia discovered that Shinobu had  
cleaned up the Vosian and was putting the finishing touches to the first aid  
to the girl's wrists. She took the one-piece from Sylia and began to slide  
Hinanba into it. A quick tug of the zipper on the front of the suit and the  
girl was ready. Shinobu slowly lowered Hinanba until the girl was lying  
comfortably upon the stretcher. Shinobu gently brushed the hair back from the  
girl's eyes, then turned to face Sylia and Priss. "I want to go home now."  
Shinobu said in a small, tired voice.  
  
"We'll get you there," Sylia replied gently. "But I don't think you're  
going to want your parents to see you looking like that."  
  
Shinobu looked down at herself and grimaced. Sylia continued. "Before  
you go, take a shower and get some treatment for those cuts. We've got  
medicines that will have you back to normal by morning. Those clothes of  
yours have had it. I picked up something for you to wear, and we'll get your  
things back to you after we've cleaned them up."  
  
Shinobu nodded her agreement and walked to the apartment's bathroom.  
Priss went to Sylia and took a good look at the bundle the woman was carrying.  
"Just what are you up to?" the coxswain demanded.  
  
Sylia did not respond but Priss knew the look in her eyes and accurately  
guessed her intentions. "You're crazy." she snapped.  
  
"Maybe, but you can't deny that Shinobu would make an excellent addition  
to our society."  
  
"With time and training, she'd be great. Right now she can barely stand  
us," Priss countered. "Mie and Noa had to protect Ataru and Lum from everyone  
here...and as far as they were concerned, that included Shinobu. And that  
poses another problem. Even if she was interested in joining us, Ataru would  
hit the roof."  
  
"Ataru is going to be the leader of Sagussa," Sylia replied, "...not  
absolute dictator. All of us have the right to invite those whom we feel  
worthy to join us. I'm merely exercising that right. Besides," she continued  
with a sigh, "I don't really think she'll go for it either."  
  
"Then why are you trying?"  
  
"Because it would be dishonourable not to."  
  
Priss looked solemnly toward her friend, then sighed and left the life  
station to prepare the hovercycles for the trip to Oshika. Sylia waited for  
Shinobu to finish. The shower had stopped a few minutes before and the  
Sagussan thought the girl would soon be ready to get dressed. The door to the  
showers opened and Shinobu leaned out wrapped in a long, white towel.  
  
"Ah...did you get something for me to wear?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"Got it right here." Sylia tossed her the bundle which she easily  
caught. The girl allowed the towel that she had been wearing to drop to the  
floor. Apparently she was too tired to be concerned with modesty. She  
unfolded the clothing, also a one-piece affair and began to pull it on. Once  
it was zippered shut she tugged her hair out from the collar and turned to  
examine herself in a full length mirror.  
  
Then, she realized what she was wearing.  
  
It was a Sagussan off-duty jumpsuit, coloured in the dark blue, red and  
green of a Pathfinder. The cloth was softer and less form fitting than the  
standard duty issue and had loose short sleeves. But the Sagussan phoenix was  
impressed above the left breast, proudly proclaiming the ultimate loyalties of  
the wearer of such a uniform. Shinobu looked at herself reflected in the  
mirror and knew a moment of horror.  
  
Sylia watched as the blood drained from Shinobu's face and kicked  
herself mentally. *I rushed it!* she thought. *I got anxious and I rushed  
it. I really blew this one big time!* She studied the girl in the looking  
glass. Shinobu did not look like she was about to faint, but the expression  
on her face was undeniable. Having gone this far, however, Sylia thought she  
had no choice but to continue.  
  
"It looks like it suits you," Sylia said, the true meaning of her  
statement obvious to both of them.  
  
Without turning to look at her Shinobu replied. "You must mean that it  
seems to *fit* me."  
  
*Well, that too!* Sylia thought. She gave herself a mental shake and  
then asked, "Alright, how does it fit?"  
  
"It's a little tight around the waist but I guess that's to be expected,  
isn't it?" Shinobu replied, a mixture of hurt and hostility in her eyes.  
  
"You seem to be sensitive about your hips," Sylia probed gently. "Why  
is that?"  
  
"It's been the insult of choice from most Sagussans that I've met. Even  
the one who resembles me has a better figure than I do."  
  
"Give us a few years and a couple of children. By then most of us would  
be grateful to look like you."  
  
Shinobu felt confused. She could sense the sincerity of what Sylia was  
saying, However, having been on the receiving end of so many pointed barbs  
about her physical shortcomings, she could not quite grasp the young woman's  
meaning. "What do you mean?" she softly asked.  
  
"When we were chosen by the Gatherer, we were selected by a series of  
instructions. A set of requirements of mental, spiritual, and physical  
standards had to be met. Unfortunately that also included a certain ascetic  
style."  
  
Shinobu thought about the Sagussans that she had met. High breasted and  
slim hipped was the norm with all of them. She allowed herself a tiny  
chuckle, then asked, "Who programmed that style?! Calvin Klein?!"  
  
Sylia chuckled, then sobered. This was not amusing. "Too true. It  
really is more suited for the cat walk than for giving birth. Unfortunately,  
the standard has been set and I'm afraid that it's going to cause problems for  
our society for many generations to come."  
  
The Sagussan commander walked over to one of the portable cabinets  
Reinoevan used in her secondary duty as Troop medic, then pulled open a drawer  
and took out a small container. Sylia then handed it to the girl who  
unscrewed the lid and took a cautious sniff of its contents. Satisfied,  
Shinobu began to apply the salve to her cuts and bruises.  
  
"I'm not your enemy, Shinobu."  
  
"You're not my friend either, Sylia."  
  
"I would like to be."  
  
"I would like that too, but I really don't see how it can happen.  
You're a good person, Sylia...but you're dangerous for somebody like me to  
know. I...care too much for people that I like. I get involved in their  
lives. In the past it wasn't too bad, but then the stakes got higher and  
higher. I found myself doing things that I can't explain. I've hurt people  
that I loved pursuing a man who's light years away from me. I can't go on  
like this. Either I'm going to hurt someone really bad or I'm going to be.  
There's too much potential for destruction around you for my peace of mind."  
  
"So what are you going to do, Shinobu?"  
  
"Run. I need to put distance between myself and you. I thought I could  
stay in Tomobiki while you were here, but after today I know that's  
impossible. Sooner or later, in one way or the other I'll get involved again.  
Maybe later, when you've all left, I'll be able to return home."  
  
"Do you want us to leave that bad?"  
  
Shinobu was quiet for a few moments, torn between a comforting lie and a  
painful truth. She had a resigned look as she bent to pick up Hinanba to  
carry her to the helipad for the trip to Oshika. She studied the tired face  
of the girl in her arms and considered the similarities between them. Both  
were caught up in events beyond their control. Both had been used to benefit  
others. Both were driven by compulsions beyond their understanding. Hinanba  
had nearly been destroyed by hers today. Shinobu could be killed by hers  
tomorrow.  
  
Now was the time for the cycle to end, the addiction to be broken. If  
Hinanba could overcome her need for drugs, then Shinobu could end her  
involvement with Ataru, Lum and all of those who surrounded them.  
  
Carrying the unconscious Vosian she walked to the elevator. The  
automatic door slid open and she began to pass through. She paused and looked  
back into the room, at Sylia who stood alone there. "Sylia," Shinobu began  
in a voice far too weary for someone so young, "I bear no ill will towards any  
of you. Not you, Ataru, Lum, not any of you. Go in peace, go in health, go  
in comfort, safety and joy. But please...just go."  
  
The commander of Pathfinder Troop Six watched as the door closed. For a  
moment she stood frozen, then relaxed and began to walk from the room. She  
stooped down to pick up the towel that Shinobu had dropped earlier. Sylia  
carefully folded it then laid it on a bed. "My, but I handled that well," she  
said then left the life station for the helipad...  
  
* * *  
  
"...it's just as I said, sir. The Prime Minister refuses to open talks  
with *any* of the alien races. He maintains that the United Nations is the  
only governmental body with the authority to negotiate treaties with races  
from other worlds and the United Nations..."  
  
"Refuses at this time," the man of commerce finished for his  
governmental *protege*. "Continue to advocate my position, Mr. Takai. I must  
remind you that while I've taken great pains to cultivate your career and  
observe your progress with some pride, the other members of my consortium are  
less patient and demand greater tangible evidence of the wisdom of our  
investments. If you could arrange for the Minister of Trade to make some  
leading comment, something suitably vague enough for the press to conveniently  
misinterpret as a call for a more direct involvement with our guests. That  
might prove enough for my partners. And please remember Mr. Takai, there are  
many ways of turning a 'no' into a 'yes'."  
  
The man of commerce cut off communication and turned to the other man  
sitting around him. For such a powerful man the office was surprisingly  
modest. Smallish, its furnishings consisted of a desk with a computer, a  
comfortable chair for visitors, a window over a nice view and a painting. If  
the occasional visitor realized that the painting was by the most revered of  
the Impressionist painters and had recently set a record for the most  
expensive single piece of artwork sold by Sotherby's in auction, the office  
could easily be mistaken for that of a middle level manager. "Now, what is  
your opinion of Mr. Takai?" he politely asked his guest.  
  
"A useful tool," the other man said. He was a colorless man. It wasn't  
that he was faded, just unnoticeable. Impeccably dressed in Savoy Row  
clothes, taller than the average Japanese male and handsome even by the most  
demanding standards, there was something about him that caused the casual  
observer to simply not register his presence. It was a talent that he  
exploited to its fullest potential.  
  
"Indeed. Someday he will make an excellent Prime Minister. Is he in  
the same category as the Baron?"  
  
"No. The Baron is a man of high intelligence and ambition. For the  
moment I would suggest that you regard him as an ally. Later, after your  
position has become more secure, there will be time to redefine your  
association."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lee," the owner of the office, the building that it was  
in, and the block of downtown Tokyo that it was on said. "That was my  
interpretation of our relationship as well. I am most pleased you confirmed  
it. In many ways the Baron and I are very alike. We both wish our nation to  
take its place as the leader of our sad world, to bring true civilization to  
the inferiors that now rule in our place. But the Baron seeks to resurrect  
the Fifteenth century by using the means of the Twentieth. In business, the  
first lesson learned is that you cannot reinvent the past, you must create the  
future."  
  
"And to this end the Baron and his *associates* are very useful," Mr.  
Lee proposed.  
  
"Indeed," the man of commerce smiled. "Already my scientists have  
unlocked many of the secrets of the technological marvels that the Baron was  
able to obtain for us." The man turned to his screen typed a few instructions  
into the computer. For a moment he studied the image that was pulled up on  
the monitor. Then he returned his attention to his guest.  
  
"When you first brought these devices to me for analysis, you suggested  
that we tell the Baron we needed a year's research before we would be able to  
exploit their potential. We have reached that point in less than two months.  
Shall we maintain that fiction with him?"  
  
"No," the faded man instantly said. "Please allow me to tell the Baron  
that you have had a major breakthrough and now expect to offer him tangible  
uses for the technologies in four months. This would increase your value to  
the Baron, encouraging him to be cooperative with you while giving him nothing  
in return."  
  
"Thank you again, Mr. Lee. An excellent suggestion. I gained much  
wisdom when you offered me your services as counsellor. I shall never forget  
your loyalties." The man of commerce bowed slightly to his visitor then  
turned the computer monitor so that it faced him.  
  
On the screen the faded man saw what appeared to be the service end of a  
metal pike. It took him only a moment to realize that it was the sharpened  
end of a needle. The man at the desk punched in another set of instructions  
into his computer and the magnification level suddenly increased. Mr. Lee now  
realized there was something very, very tiny on the tip of the pin. Something  
so small that even at this level of magnification it could barely be seen.  
Then he realized that what he was looking at was not a single piece but a  
collection of smaller unit interlocking with each other.  
  
It was mechanical. It was moving.  
  
"There are many ways Mr. Lee," the man of commerce proudly said, "of  
turning a 'no' into a 'yes'..."  
  
* * *  
  
Kimiki Miyaki found comfort in the routine of her housework. Every  
morning she would awake two hours before her husband and child and begin her  
preparations for the day ahead. When her husband, Toshoba, and their  
daughter, Shinobu, finally came downstairs, their breakfast waited on the  
table in the family room.  
  
After the pair would depart for work or school Kimiki would begin to  
straighten up after them. Her husband was very considerate towards her but  
had a tendency to throw his ties about while searching for the most perfect  
one to wear for his clients. The discards would have to be collected and  
ironed before being returned to the drawer that they would be taken from and  
thrown about when the next morning dawned.  
  
Shinobu's room was immaculate due to the young girl's obsession for  
order and dignity. Still there was more, much more to be done here if Kimiki  
was to help her daughter in that struggle. The school uniform that she had  
worn the previous day would require careful examination and repairs to correct  
whatever damage may have been done to it. Sometimes there were blood stains  
that needed to be treated before they could set. The bed linens were a  
constant challenge due to the salt stains left behind from her daughter's  
weeping bouts. These were occurring more frequently and even though Shinobu  
tried to muffle her cries by burying her face into her pillows, Kimiki always  
knew and would spend those evenings outside her daughter's door listening  
until the sobs faded.  
  
Kimiki yearned to comfort her daughter, but realized that Shinobu needed  
to find her own way through these crises. But things never got any better.  
Everyday some new complication, some new source of pain popped up.  
  
A year ago went by as she listened to her child's cries. Then, Kimiki  
heard something new through the thin door. Shinobu began talking to herself,  
repeating something over and over. Her mother strained to make out what was  
being said. Then Kimiki was so shaken, she spent the rest of the night in the  
kitchen drinking chamomile tea.  
  
Shortly after, everything seemed to change for the better. It had been  
the night of Shinobu's graduation. Her parents had attended the ceremony and  
had proudly watched their daughter as she walked down the aisle to accept her  
diploma and take her place with the rest of her classmates. They had not  
stayed for the celebration afterwards. One of Shinobu's classmates was  
getting married and they had no taste for the gossip that flew whenever people  
from Tomobiki gathered in one place. Too often it concerned their daughter.  
They went home and waited for her so that they could tell her how proud they  
were of her, and how she must now begin to seriously plan for her future.  
  
When their daughter did get home that night, both of them instantly  
realized that something important had happened. She was happy. Even though  
her eyes were red from crying earlier their daughter was happy now. For a few  
minutes they talked, then Shinobu excused herself and ran up the stairs to her  
room. It was a quiet night, one that Kimiki spent in Toshoba's arms as they  
held each other in relief. Maybe, maybe everything would turn out alright  
after all.  
  
For the next few days everything was different. Shinobu behaved like an  
average teenage girl, laughing, spending time with her friends, helping her  
parents around the house and making plans for the future. She talked about  
applying to one of the local nursing colleges, about pursuing a career in that  
or a related medical field. Her parents allowed themselves to indulge in the  
dream of a bright future for their child.  
  
Last night that dream had collapsed around them.  
  
Shinobu had been late for dinner, only a telephone call from her at the  
last moment had stopped her parents from going out to search for her. They  
could tell from the sound of her voice that something was seriously wrong.  
She apologized for not having called earlier, that she had been very busy this  
afternoon but that she was alright and would be home as soon as she had taken  
care of one last detail. Her parents waited, holding each others hands, lost  
in their sad thoughts. Finally they heard the sound of powerful engines  
approaching, of something landing on the street in front of the house. There  
was a brief lull then the engines revved up again and whatever was out there  
left to vanish into the night. The front door opened and closed and their  
daughter entered the room.  
  
She looked dreadful. Shinobu was exhausted, her skin paler than usual  
and her hair hanging limp. There was bruising along the line of her chin and  
one of her lips seemed to be slightly swollen. But worst of all was how she  
was dressed. Gone was the cute outfit that she had been dressed in. Now she  
was attired in what appeared to be the uniform worn by the latest group of  
aliens.  
  
Shinobu and her parents stared at each other. She tried to speak but  
was unable to think of anything to say. Finally she bowed deeply to them,  
then turned and walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
That same night the sobs, the cries, and the words returned.  
  
The following morning Kimiki studied her daughter as they all sat down  
to breakfast. Shinobu was physically unmarked but looked defeated. She was  
very quiet, speaking only when being spoken to. When her father asked what  
plans she had for the day she replied that she was spending the morning at the  
library going looking through the most recent editions of foreign newspapers.  
Later in the afternoon she planned to meet with Shinoko and Atako Moroboshi at  
Shapiro's. Kimiki was very relieved to hear that Shinobu would be spending  
some time with her bioroid "sister." She considered the Avalonian to be as  
much her child as Shinobu and believed the girl to be a calming influence upon  
her sister.  
  
Kimiki finished her morning duties and her husband's ties were back in  
their drawer and her daughter's pillow cases were drying on the clothes line  
behind the modest house. Normally she would go to the local markets to shop  
for the evening meal. However, today, she deviated from her regular schedule.  
It was time to take control of her daughter's life. If Shinobu could not keep  
herself away from those influences that so threatened her future, then she had  
to be kept away from them.  
  
A phone call to their cousins in Nerima was the first step in this  
campaign...  
  
* * *  
  
The door chimes of Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlor jingled musically as the  
door closed. To Shinobu, the sound was incredibly harsh and grated upon her  
nerves. She had done something today that she had thought herself incapable  
of doing and the overly sensitive girl was now mentally flogging herself over  
it.  
  
She had lied to her parents.  
  
She took pride in the honesty that existed between her parents and  
herself, no matter how embarrassing the circumstances. But today when her  
father had asked how she intended to occupy her day she had deliberately  
misled him. It might have only been a lie of omission but it was still a lie  
and a fundamental betrayal of her relationship with her parents.  
  
When asked, she had answered that she intended to spend the morning at  
the library and the afternoon at Shapiro's meeting with her sister and Atako.  
This much was true. She had spent some of the morning at the local branch of  
the public library doing research through the Japanese editions of the major  
foreign press newspapers. She was not interested in the major new stories  
that occupied the headlines. If the Vice-President of the United States would  
be leaving on a tour of the Pacific Rim nations that was fine with her. She  
was more interested in the possibilities presented in a certain section of  
each paper.  
  
It was after she left the library that the deception began. Instead of  
going straight to Shapiro's, she headed for a certain agency that offered  
unique employment opportunities for young Japanese girls. She then spent the  
rest of the morning and the early part of the afternoon meeting with the  
agency's representatives and providing them with the necessary background  
information on herself. They were very enthusiastic about her chances and  
promised to let her know as soon as they had developed some possible contacts.  
  
It was this that bothered Shinobu. Not only was she doing something  
without the knowledge or approval of her parents, she was behaving in a  
deceptive fashion. Unfortunately she could think of no other course to  
pursue.  
  
It did not occur to Shinobu that her fatigue prevented her from  
following an easier and less drastic solution. She looked around the ice  
cream shop and saw the proprietor at work on one of the power outlets. He was  
putting the finishing touches on some electronic device he was installing. A  
last turn of his screwdriver and he gave the tiny box a self-satisfied nod and  
picked up his tool box and began to walk towards the young girl. Shinobu  
managed a weak smile and began to say hello when she was interrupted.  
  
"Shinobu," Abraham Shapiro, the large Vosian observer began, "I like you  
and your people. In fact, some of my best friends are Terrans. But if I have  
anything to do with it, and I will, the next edition of the Intergalactic  
Dictionary will have a picture of one of you next to the word *devious.*"  
  
With that statement he continued walking till he was behind the serving  
counter and into the kitchen. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Shapiro," Shinobu  
said, a bitter smile twisting her lips. "Gee, that's just what I needed to  
hear right now."  
  
"Don't let him bother you," Pamanba Shapiro said as she walked up to her  
best friend. "The great spy master is having a hard time accepting the fact  
that he was being spied upon."  
  
"Spied upon?!" Shinobu repeated. "You mean he actually found a  
listening device in here?"  
  
"Shinobu, there are more bugs in this room than there are in a termite  
mound. The paint has a type of silicon fiber in it so when it dries, it makes  
an excellent listening and transmitting set. I think he's actually impressed  
by it." Pamanba pointed to the cube that her 'uncle' had put upon the wall.  
"He put that scrambling unit in this morning to make sure that this would be  
the one building in Tomobiki where somebody could hold a private conversation  
without the entire intelligence community of your world listening in."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Last night when we found this out," the Vosian girl made a circular  
motion with her right hand above her head indicating the walls around them.  
"After we got done checking out this building we took a couple of tracking  
devices and took a little walk around Tomobiki. There are audio and video  
links everywhere in this town. Every major intelligence agency on this world  
was represented. CIA, KGB, MI6, even Mossad, have agents in the neighborhood.  
Not only are they all collecting information here, they're sharing it.  
Everything is being transmitted to one central collection point...and where  
that is we can't tell. But what we do know is this: from the estimated date  
of installation of the oldest devices we think that the spooks set up shop  
here immediately after the First Tag Race three years ago."  
  
*Three years ago,* Shinobu thought. *When Lum moved in and sanity moved  
out.* The events of the past three years replayed themselves in her mind's  
eye with painful clarity. Every embarrassment she had endured, every  
humiliation she had suffered, every stupid thing that she had done were  
recorded for posterity.  
  
Perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
It was turning into one of those days.  
  
Shinobu waited for the next shoe to drop. It did not take long.  
  
"Shinobu, Thank you for what you did yesterday." Pamanba was in a good  
mood. Since coming to Earth in the capacity of a disposable spy and assassin  
in the service of a collapsing dictatorship, the Vosian girl's life had  
completely turned around. She now had a future with a partner and it was all  
due to the faith that her best friend had held of her. Unfortunately, it did  
not register that Shinobu was as depressed as a person could be without  
putting a gun into her mouth. "I heard what you did for Hinanba and it was  
very..."  
  
"Don't mention it, please."  
  
"No. I really have to say this..."  
  
"No!!! YOU don't understand!!! I'm ASKING you NOT to mention it!!!  
PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Pamanba jumped. The laughter was gone, the anger was gone, the hope was  
gone. Except for the emphasis placed on certain words it was the voice of a  
scarecrow. Of someone who had been reduced to something less than human.  
  
Pamanba watched as Shinobu looked around the shop. It had been a slow  
afternoon and no one had come in after the lunch rush. She knew that Shinobu  
was going to be meeting someone here but whoever it was, he had not arrived.  
It seemed her friend could not comprehend that fact, like she desperately  
needed him here and NOW.  
  
Pamanba slowly slid her arm around Shinobu's shoulders and gently tugged  
the girl over to her side. For a moment Shinobu resisted, then relaxed into  
the embrace. The two girls stood there, one desperate for comfort and the  
other desperate to give it, oblivious to the world. Neither noticed the  
tinkling music of the door opening and closing or the pair of footsteps  
approaching them. Pamanba only realized that there was someone standing next  
to her when a slim hand reached over and began to caress Shinobu's locks.  
Outraged that someone who interrupt such a moment Pamanba raised her eyes from  
Shinobu's face to glare at the newcomer...  
  
...only to find herself looking into Shinobu's eyes!  
  
Stunned, it took the Vosian a few moments to realize that this person  
must be one of the two identical sisters that Shinobu had gained in the past  
five months. She could make out subtle differences between the two.  
Shinobu's sister's hair had a slight curl to it, her features were less  
distinct, and her eyes more hopeful. At first Pamanba thought that the tall  
girl with her was Nokoko Moroboshi, then realized that this one was somewhat  
younger than Ataru's sister.  
  
The two girls studied Pamanba for a moment, then they moved so that the  
three of them formed a triangle around Shinobu.  
  
As if they were trying to keep the hurt of the world from her.  
  
As if that was possible.  
  
* * *  
  
A small cluster of meteors hurling through space were about two hundred  
thousand miles away from the Earth when they entered the sensor range of the  
Sagussan Rover unit orbiting the planet. The Rover, a highly sophisticated  
form of artificial intelligence, suspended its normal mission of scanning for  
hostile space ships to survey this natural event. A quick probe revealed that  
the meteors were a common combination of iron and nickel ores and probably  
from the great asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter.  
  
The Rover calculated the speed of the meteor pod, their relative size,  
and their flight path. The speed was a bit fast for space debris but if the  
group had been temporarily caught in the gravity of Mars then sling-shotted  
away from that planet that would account for it.  
  
The meteors varied greatly in size from that of dust and pebbles to  
large rocks and boulders to one in the center that was about the size of a  
large truck. The Rover theorized that the group had originally been a single  
piece but had been torn apart by the rigors of space travel.  
  
As the trajectory of the pod of meteors was calculated, the Sagussan  
device powered up its on-board offensive systems and targeted its powerful  
disrupters on the center of the group. The meteors were on a collision course  
with Earth and the Rover's instructions in these matters were quite explicit:  
* Any space borne material, either natural or artificial in character, that  
when impact upon the Earth and threaten any population centers, vital  
institutions, or major means of transportation were to be destroyed. Anything  
else would be considered one of the natural hazards of living in a vital  
universe and would be allowed to continue unabated.* While the computer  
calculated that the smaller pieces of material would be consumed within the  
Earth's atmosphere enough of the center piece would survive to poise a  
possible threat. Further calculations would be necessary.  
  
It took the Rover unit less than a nanosecond to determine the point of  
impact for the meteor and it began to power down its weapons. The main strike  
point would be in Antarctica and far away from the few scientific outposts  
located upon that frozen continent. Satisfied that this constituted a natural  
event of the second category, the Rover resumed its original mission of  
scanning for prohibited spaceships approaching the Earth. It noted that this  
was the fourth such occurrence since it had been placed in orbit and that this  
was an indication of some new gravimetric disturbance in the solar system and  
that should be investigated.  
  
As the storm entered the outermost layers of the atmosphere the smallest  
pieces were immediately converted to gas by the friction-caused heat. The  
larger pieces took longer but burst apart as their exterior heated and  
expanded around their frozen cores. Only the massive center piece was left  
when a series of explosive charges shattered the carefully constructed facade  
and allowed the Urusian ship hidden in the shell to fly free. The flight  
computer immediately initiated its programmed commands and took the ship down  
to the planet's surface. Once there it followed the instructions that had  
been coded into it and began to fly to its predetermined landing point,  
keeping low to avoid detection by the primitive systems of the world's  
inhabitants or their guests' far more sophisticated devices.  
  
Hours later the ship reached its destination, a vast estate in the  
southern part of Japan. Many eyes watched as it came in to land, but it would  
remain unreported to the proper authorities. They were all bound to the owner  
of this land, the latest in a series that stretched back over a hundred  
generations, and whether those bonds were of choice, duty, or dull acceptance  
none would challenge them.  
  
The ship came to rest in a small garden surrounded by high walls, a  
place of great secrecy that did not exist on any plan of the grounds. A lone  
man walked towards it. He was clad in traditional Japanese clothing of light  
greys and tans. If anybody else had been there he would have found it  
difficult to keep his attention upon him. He had that effect on people.  
  
He watched as the ship lowered its gantry and its passengers  
disembarked. He could tell that they were disoriented due to the extreme  
conditions of their flight and were now suffering a slight case of gravity  
sickness. He politely gave them a few moments to collect themselves.  
  
The six tiger-stripped dressed men soon had themselves in hand and  
turned to face the faded man before them. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he  
said while giving them a deep bow. "I am Mr. Lee, Baron Suzuki's  
representative. Would you come with me, please?"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 3  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E. B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," Tomobiki proceeds on its  
path, unaware of the various forces gathering around. Two of these, a baron  
and an industrialist, have connected with a Mr. Lee. Further, representatives  
from Uru come to Earth, meeting that selfsame baron. Meanwhile, Shinobu is  
drawn toward making a decision which could forever alter her life...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
It was worse than Atako had thought. Shinobu had spent over an hour  
telling Shinoko, Pamanba and herself the events of the past week. She omitted  
no details nor excused her behavior. If anything she had been unduly harsh on  
herself, blaming herself and not others for their behavior. Pamanba  
interrupted her repeatedly, protesting Shinobu's account of the events, trying  
to balance her version with her own. Shinobu would remain still as the girl  
spoke and, as soon as the Vosian finished, would pick up her story without  
deviation.  
  
Pamanba was desperate. She had seen behavior like this before, among  
the troops of the Mikado's armies. War sickness, the Vosian equivalent of  
battle fatigue. Shinobu's personality was being assaulted by the repeated  
shocks that had rocked Tomobiki for the past three years. Now the girl was  
demonstrating mood swings of alarming proportions. If these continued, her  
personality would get lost. Pamanba rested her hands on Shinobu's shoulders,  
to hold as hard as she could, a subconscious gesture to steady her and prevent  
her best friend from disappearing into the dark. Atako watched the Vosian and  
understood. Her own brother had waged psycological war against his enemies in  
Tomobiki and his former girlfriend had been a principle target. punished her  
constantly, keeping her in a constant state of emotional upheaval.  
  
Unfortunately, Ataru had been blinded by his own sense of abandonment  
and betrayal when Shinobu had left him to Lum to pursue Shutaro Mendou. His  
rage coupled with the anger caused by Shinobu's part in the affairs that  
climaxed with Ataru's torture on Icarus transformed his perception of the  
girl. Gone was his childhood friend and confident. In her place, a grasping,  
destructive demoness loomed. It was against this monster that Ataru planned  
his campaign, not the girl who actually existed.  
  
It was a classic case of overkill. Atako was convinced that, with time  
and help, Ataru would again be able to regard Shinobu as his true friend. But  
regarding the girl sitting so passively in front of her, Atako was uncertain  
if Shinobu could wait that long. Her guilt over the harm that she had caused  
Ataru was tearing Shinobu apart. Atako agreed that Sinobu had to get some  
space between her and Ataru et al. However she suspected that it was going to  
require a more drastic step then the girl was prepared to take.  
  
Shinoko was very worried. As Shinobu's bioroid twin, she understood her  
twin sister's desire to punish herself for her past behavior. Coupled with  
her need to redeem herself in Ataru's eyes these was a lethal combination.  
  
Shinobu had reached the end of her story and was staring at the table in  
front of her. Both Shinoko and Pamanba began to speak at once, offering  
encouragement, help and advice. "You've got the right idea, Shinobu," Pamanba  
said patting her friend on the shoulder. "All you need is a little help and  
I'll be able to do that. Let me. We'll spend more time together and when you  
need me I'll be there for you."  
  
"What about Clarisse?" Shinobu asked in a toneless voice. "How do you  
think she'll react to your spending all of your time with me? And it would  
have to be all of your time. You'll never know when something is going to  
happen in Tomobiki. Even if she wouldn't mind, I would. You've been a good  
friend to me, Pamanba...but even you can't protect me from myself."  
  
"Let us help you then," Shinoko offered. "Come up to the factory with  
us. There are things that we can do for you there..."  
  
"NO!!!!" Shinobu shouted, rubbing her right hand up and down her left  
arm. "I can't do that. I can't go up there. Don't ask that of me."  
  
"Then there's only one thing left for you to do," Atako interjected.  
She waited for the other three girls to look at her then added. "You're going  
to have to leave Tomobiki and not return until Ataru and Lum have left for  
Sagussa in the fall."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Pamanba and Shinoko both began to  
loudly protest. That was too extreme. It was unnecessary. This continued  
until Shinobu began to tap her knuckles on the table top. All the girls  
looked at her, all of them knew what she was about to say. "I agree. I have  
to leave."  
  
She stopped as Pamanba and Shinoko renewed their objections, waited for  
a moment and then went on. "Please listen to me. This isn't a spur of the  
moment idea. I've thought of nothing but this for the past few weeks. Well,  
I have to do something fast."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Atako asked.  
  
"What I want to do and what I can do are two different things. Economic  
realities being what they are I have to find some way to pay for my living  
expenses while I'm gone. But there is a way. After looking through the  
'Situations Available' sections of foreign newspapers, I went to the Eiiko  
Employment Agency. They're a reputable group that places Japanese girls as  
nannies or au pair girls around the world. They'd pay my traveling expenses  
and provide a way out for me."  
  
"Those places usually require that you sign a contract with a definite  
time limit," Shinoko said. "Just how long would you be gone?"  
  
"The standard length of commitment is two years."  
  
"Two years?!! That's much too long!!! Why don't you just spend the  
summer at Sado with Atako and me?!!"  
  
"Or you could stay at Oshika with Clarisse and me at our cottage there,"  
Pamanba offered.  
  
"If I kept out of Ataru and Lum's way, that would be like jumping from  
the frying pan into the fire," Shinobu stood up and smiled at her sister and  
friends. "Look, I have made no any commitments yet. My options, such as they  
are, are still open. But I'm really too tired to continue this discussion  
right now. Shinoko, I'll call you and Atako at your hotel tonight. Pamanba,  
could you get me home? I'm not feeling too well right now and I've still got  
to think of a way to bring this up with Mom and Dad."  
  
* * *  
  
The government-owned 707 lifted off from Andrews Air Force Base and  
began the long trip west. Its first stop would be at San Francisco where its  
occupant would be making a keynote address at a seminar on world relations.  
This speech, which would form the basis for a free trade zone agreement  
between the United States, Canada and Mexico, would be reduced to a two  
paragraph summary that missed every relevant point before being buried on page  
three of every domestic newspaper.  
  
From California the plane would tour the Pacific Rim nations, all  
emerging powerhouses on the world's commerce stage. The press had accepted  
the cover story issued that the Vice-President would be on a "fact-finding  
tour" without bothering to ask just *what* facts needed to be found.  
  
In actuality, this entire trip was being taken for the benefit of one  
individual.  
  
After reviewing the history of this man for the past six hours, the Vice  
President was very tired. He held three photographs that he shuffled and  
studied all that time. The first photograph was of a young boy whose face was  
twisted by a hideously lustful leer that he looked like a monkey. The second  
photograph showed a teenager, radiating such anger, that the picture seemed  
warm to the touch. The third photograph was of a young man the very  
embodiment of poise and calm. All three photographs of Ataru Moroboshi had  
been taken over the past six months and the Vice-President could not help but  
wonder what he was in for. He had been warned. He had known for the past  
three years that this radical of a change was inevitable.  
  
He looked at the photographs again and sighed. "Maybe Barbra was  
right," he said. "Maybe I should have stayed in the oil business."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shinobu," her mother called from the kitchen where she was putting the  
finishing touches to dinner. "Isn't Pamanba going to be staying?"  
  
"No, Mother. She and Clarisse have to go up to Oshika tonight."  
  
"Oh. There's a message for you next to the telephone," Kimiki said in  
an overly casual voice.  
  
Shinobu thanked her then went to the cork push board next to the hall  
telephone. The note pinned there read HITOME PHONED. PLEASE CALL BACK ASAP.  
  
Shinobu's eyes looked at the note picturing her cousin's smiling face.  
Dear Hitomi, first cousin, first playmate, first true friend. Before her  
family had left Tomobiki when they were both six, they had been inseparable,  
their friendship making every day an adventure. Even Ataru's arrival in  
Shinobu's life had not diminished the bond between them. He was just another  
child to them, someone new to play with.  
  
It was not until the day that Hitomi's family had moved away that Ataru  
became more important to Shinobu. Neither cousin had cried while the movers  
loaded the last of the boxes into the huge truck. They were convinced that  
their parents were playing some cruel joke on them. The children had laughed  
and played until Yoko, Hitomi's mother, came to claim her daughter. Both she  
and her husband had kissed Shinobu then gotten into their small car. Shinobu  
stood there as the car, with Hitomi waving to her from the back window, pulled  
away from the curve and was followed by the moving van. For hours Shinobu  
stood in front of the empty house waiting for her cousins to return. As the  
sun began to set she started to shake as small tears gathered in her eyes.  
They were gone. They had left her. She was alone.  
  
For the first time in her life Shinobu realized that it was a really big  
world and she was a very little girl.  
  
She was about to cry in earnest when she realized that a dirty hand was  
holding a flower out to her. It was Ataru with such a serious look on his  
face that her knees began to quiver. "Don't cry, Shinobu-chan," the little  
man said. "You're not alone. You'll never be alone with me here."  
  
That was the moment that Shinobu Miyaki fell in love with Ataru  
Moroboshi.  
  
Then Ataru took the little girl by the hand and took her back to her  
home. By the time they had reached the house, Shinobu was feeling much  
better. Ataru had reassured her that Hitomi had not gone away because she was  
mad at her. Her parents had to move and she had to move with them.  
  
Later Shinobu had visited Hitomi and her family at their new house. For  
a few minutes the girls were nervous around each other, but they relaxed and  
soon they were acting as if nothing had changed.  
  
Looking back at those days, Shinobu smiled. Everything had been so much  
fun then, so much simpler. Hitomi and she had maintained their friendship  
through telephone calls and letters. Both girls had been a frequent guest at  
each other houses, staying overnight or sometimes the weekends. During the  
summer both girls would spend weeks together, alternating between Tomobiki and  
Nerima.  
  
Shinobu leaped out of her shoes as something suddenly occurred to her.  
*In Nerima...in Nerima...HITOMI IS IN NERIMA!!!!*  
  
Shinobu dialled the telephone number as if her life depended upon it.  
The telephone was answered before it could finish a single ring and a easily  
recognizable voice was at the other end. "Hello, this is the Miyaki  
residence. May I help you?"  
  
"Hitomi. Hello. This is Shinobu."  
  
"Oh, Shinobu. It's so good to hear you. I hope you don't mind my  
calling earlier. I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be able to  
join us in Oshio next weekend."  
  
"Yes. Definitely yes," Shinobu happily said. "But Hitomi, I wanted to  
ask a favor of you."  
  
"Of course, what is it?" Hitomi replied.  
  
"You're going to have to ask your mother about this, but do you think it  
would be alright if I...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Yoko, are you telling me that Hitomi didn't even have to ask her?"  
  
"I was standing right next to her when she called, Kimiki. Shinobu  
brought up the subject of her spending the summer with us. Hitomi didn't have  
the chance to mention it. I thought that you might have discussed it with her  
before she called."  
  
"No. I wasn't certain how she would react if I did. he might have  
resist leaving Tomobiki. Did she say anything about how long she wanted to  
stay with you?"  
  
"At least six weeks. Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Six weeks...? Yes, her cram school would begin in about six weeks. If  
she could stay away that long I'm certain it would help her."  
  
"Or she could go to cram school with Hitomi at Furinkan High. Hitomi  
has been talking about taking the entrance exams for nursing school and it  
would help if there was some one here to help her study for them."  
  
"Oh, Yoko, Shinobu's been talking that. This is perfect. Best of all,  
she'll be away for the entire summer. She won't get back until they're about  
to leave."  
  
"Kimiki, aren't you worried about Shinobu being away from you for three  
months?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm more worried about what will happen if Shinobu doesn't  
get out of here now."  
  
* * *  
  
In her hotel room, Shinoko laid awake next to Atako. The phone call  
from her sister two hours before was the best news that she could have hoped  
for. Shinobu would be spending the summer with their cousins in Nerima, close  
enough to visit and far enough away to be safe. There would be time to spend  
together, to shop, to be in each other's presence.  
  
Shinoko was deeply attached to her sister. She knew that some bioroids  
were treated as property by their templates...or worse, an extension of  
themselves. Shinobu had never done that, never assumed any rights to Shinoko  
beyond that of a friend as well as sibling. From the moment of her creation,  
Shinoko had been treated with the dignity due any intelligent being.  
  
But Shinoko worried about her sister for two very distinct reasons.  
  
The first cause of concern was biological in nature. While Shinobu had  
been the template that her mind and form had been based, Shinoko's biological  
heritage was pure Avalonian. She could expect to live from eight hundred to a  
thousand years. Shinobu would be likely dead within seventy. Her sister's  
life span was, to her perception, that of the May Fly: here today, gone  
tomorrow. It had been less than three months since Shinoko had been "born,"  
yet the discerning eye could already perceive the changes wrecked by time upon  
her sister.  
  
The other reason was far more complex, much darker. It sprang from  
memories that threatened the very core of Shinobu' sense of self, something  
Shinoko well understood. The loneliness of those days. the rage and the  
humiliations. She would come home trembling with emotions; anger towards  
Ataru, unrequited love for Mendo, resentment of Lum. Sometimes the storm  
within her was so powerful that she was unable to sleep. She would lay in her  
small bed as the day repeated itself endlessly in her mind. For a time tears  
helped. She would cry until exhausted enough to sleep. But the hurt grew.  
And with it a fear that she somehow deserved what was happening to her, that  
she belonged within the madness of Tomobiki, that she was a part of it.  
  
Then she discovered a new tactic, a new strategy that helped her to cope  
with everything. One night after a particularly bad day she began to repeat  
something to herself. Alone in the dark she said the words that she longed  
someone would say to her, to absolve herself from what was happening to her  
life. "You're normal," she chanted. "You're normal. You're not like them.  
You're not like him. You're not like her. You're not like any of them.  
You're not responsible. One day you will leave this all behind. You'll have  
a husband and children. They'll be normal. You'll be normal. You're normal.  
You're normal..." Again and again, she would repeat this mantra.  
  
Shinoko realized it was a deal with the devil. Even after a year, her  
sister knew it was a lie. Shinobu could never be described as normal. Her  
sister was an extraordinary person who had already seen and done things that  
average people would never be able to conceive let alone do. The thought of  
her trying to live such a life was ludicrous, but it gave her the strength to  
survive. But, when the moment of realization came, when the truth could no  
longer be denied, Shinoko intended to be there for her sister. Until then she  
would try to make her sister's lonely path a bit smoother.  
  
Shinoko sighed as Atako's arm slid around her and pulled her into her  
warmth...  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
"I've got a way out. I'm going to be spending the summer with  
Hitomi in Nerima. We're going to be studying for cram school  
together. This is wonderful. I thought I was going to have to  
travel around the world to get away from all of them. Instead  
I'll be just an hour's train travel away. It won't be like going  
into exile. I'll be able to see everybody I want to see when I  
want to see them.  
  
"And I'll be too far away to get involved with anything.  
  
"Everything is a bit rushed right now. Mom and I are getting  
everything ready. I'm planning on taking the train to Nerima next  
Monday very early in the morning.  
  
"Ooops. Look at the time. I've got to start getting ready for  
the graduation party (yes, another one) at Mendou's tonight. He  
promised no singing and that I could bring guests. Pamanba and  
Clarisse are going with me. I've already told Pamanba about  
Nerima and she seems to think that it'a good idea.  
  
"I'll be telling everyone else tonight.  
  
"I wonder what they'll think?"  
  
* * *  
  
The Baron Suzuki was a man who prided himself on his exquisitely good  
manners. No matter the circumstances or the provocation, he would always  
maintain his best behavior. It was not only a demonstration of his good  
breeding, it was an excellent disguise for his true feelings.  
  
His recent house guests had been less refined then he might have wished.  
True, they said the proper things and made the proper gestures at their first  
meeting, but their behavior, when alone, was less than exemplary. In those  
suites assigned to them as their temporary quarters they quite forgot  
themselves and began to refer to their host as a "tailless monkey" or a  
"willing slave." Undoubtedly they felt safe to do this as they had scanned  
the rooms for any possible listening devices and had found none.  
Unfortunately, as products of a more technically advanced system, they made  
the erroneous assumption that any eavesdropping would be done with some  
electronic toy. They failed to notice that the ventilation system to  
theiruarters was designed that even the quietest conversation would be  
magnified and carried to the sharp ears of a nja trained in shorthand.  
  
Still, as he watched the ship depart for their permanent base, a  
ridiculously small island with a tea shop on it, he could not help but feel  
that he had profited from this recent affair. Not only had he learned some  
more of their technology, he had also the opportunity of evaluating not only  
the troops who had been sent on some vital mission, but also the character of  
those who had sent them. "Cannon fodder," the Baron said in his rich, deep  
voice. He turned to look at the faded man behind him. "Do you agree, Mr.  
Lee?"  
  
"Most assuredly, my lord," the man dressed in a gray and tan kimono  
said. "Yet the fact they were chosen for such a vital mission speaks  
volumes."  
  
"Indeed. For such a task as this only the best must be utilized. Yet  
our allies have elected to employee such ronin for it. Obviously they are  
concerned for the success of this assassination, yet ensure its failure by  
using these ruffians."  
  
"Yes, my lord. Might I suggest that this indicates an exploitable  
weakness on the part of our 'allies?'" Mr. Lee asked.  
  
"It does. It demonstrates that they are, to use an old cliche, 'too  
clever for their own good.' They will plot until their own schemes choke  
them. The more elaborate the plan the greater the potential for failure."  
  
Now the Baron concentrated upon his servant. Sometimes his eyes ached  
slightly when they rested upon Mr. Lee for too long. Yet he would not allow  
his gaze to wander, that would have been rude. "Speaking of allies, Mr. Lee,  
what news from Mr. Takanaba?"  
  
"He claims a major breakthrough in the examinations of those alien  
devices that you allowed him and that you may expected tangible results within  
six months."  
  
"And what are your thoughts?"  
  
"That he is farther along than that and you should anticipate the full  
exploitation of the new sciences within three months. It might become  
necessary for you to assert yourself and convince Mr. Takanaba to be more  
forthcoming with you at that time."  
  
The Baron was quiet for a moment. "I see. Mr. Takanaba wants to keep  
me hungry and to use my hunger to master my will. I was wise not to turn over  
all the technological devices that I have acquired. Your opinion of Mr.  
Takanaba please, Mr. Lee?"  
  
"The man is an abacus. Brilliant in his own manner but lacking the  
vision to see past the mere accumulation of wealth," the faded man answered.  
  
"Agreed. Wealth is not the ends of the means, but the means to the end.  
I will use my abilities to create the future of Japan by the traditions of our  
past. Our people will use both their heritage and the alien sciences to take  
our rightful place at the helm of our world. Then together, mankind marches  
to the stars."  
  
The Baron paused for a moment and looked at the sun in the afternoon  
skies. "Consider the sun, Mr. Lee. We only regard it as it affects us  
directly. We do not consider that somewhere it rises above the horizon to  
herald in a bright new day for someone. Soon Mr. Lee, it will shine upon  
ours."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you two are going to make it official, huh?" Shinobu said as she  
looked at the couple cuddling on their shared blanket.  
  
"Yup," replied Clarisse Ike, one time drug addicted rock star and now a  
Nendo-kata. "My parents want me to stop living in sin anymore." The black-  
haired woman paused for a moment while her paramour and her friend laughed.  
"I'm serious. They actually said that."  
  
Pamanba only laughed harder and rubbed her shoulder against Clarisse's  
arm. What a difference a day could make. Yesterday, she had been terrified  
that she was going to lose Shinobu for two years, possibly longer. Now that  
she knew her friend's plans for the summer, she felt completely at ease.  
Nothing could go wrong now, nothing.  
  
The next moment proved why people living in Tomobiki are wrong in  
thinking like that.  
  
A commotion was going on around Mendou and one of his guests. Shinobu  
looked at the striking Oni woman and tried to name the face. Yedris, that was  
it. The mother of Rei and Sugoi. She was talking to Sylia and the Pathfinder  
Troop Six group who had just arrived for the party. It occurred to Shinobu  
that she had not seen Priss with the others. She mentioned that to Pamanba.  
"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her either," Pamanba turned and  
continued the conversation with Clarisse. Shinobu found her attention  
centered on the group around Mendou. It was like a magnet drawing her,  
commanding her presence. All the sounds of the party faded beneath its  
siren's call and she found herself getting to her feet.  
  
Pamanba turned as Shinobu. It was like watching a moth being drawn to a  
candle's flame. Shinobu seemed helpless to resist. Pamanba suddenly realized  
what was happening as Shinobu began to walk over to the to the group.  
Quickly, she reached out and grabbed the girl by her left wrist and yanked her  
back down to the blanket. Shinobu let out a started yelp as she fell, but  
once she regained her balance, tried to get up again.  
  
"No," Pamanba said. "You told us that you weren't going to get involved  
in these things anymore. That you didn't want to be involved anymore. Well  
then, now's the time to start minding your own business."  
  
Shinobu gasped and shuddered. "You right. I'm sorry. I really don't  
know what I was doing. Thank you."  
  
Clarisse reached over and tapped the girl on her shoulder. "Shinobu,  
maybe you should tell people about your leaving. Everybody from your  
class...well, almost everybody is here tonight and I don't think you would  
want them to get the news second hand, would you?"  
  
Shinobu looked at Clarisse and smiled. She knew precisely what she was  
up to. But Shinobu did not mind. It would help keep her mind off whatever  
was going on tonight. "Thank you." she said smiling. "I think that's an  
excellent idea." She got up and walked over to where Megane and the rest of  
the one time guards were standing, in the opposite direction from the  
Sagussans.  
  
"What do you think caused that?" Pamanba whispered into Clarisse's ear.  
  
"I'm not sure," Clarisse whispered back. "I"ve never seen anything like  
that before. I don't think she was even aware of what she was doing."  
  
Both girls watched as their friend circulated through the party and  
spread the news of her imminent departure. It became the hot gossip item with  
her former classmates who began speculating on the reasons behind her leaving.  
Some shot nervous glances towards Pamanba and Clarisse, apparently wanting to  
ask them what was going on but lacking the nerve to do so.  
  
It took Shinobu about an hour to work her way through the crowd and by  
that time the party was beginning to wind down. She rejoined Pamanba and  
Clarisse and the trio made their excuses to Shutaro and left the estate for  
the ride home. Clarisse was driving a car that she had just finished  
converting to electricity, so the trip would not take too long. Pamanba rode  
with Clarisse in the front while a tired Shinobu stretched out across the back  
seat. "So how did they take it?" Pamanba asked.  
  
"Oh, everyone said the right and proper things. But I really didn't  
expect much. It's kind of hard to impress people that you want to be their  
friend when they're grabbing the floor to keep from being hit by a desk that  
you've just thrown at someone." She paused while she turned to find a more  
comfortable spot for her left arm. "But it would have been nice to have  
someone say *I'll miss you.*"  
  
* * *  
  
"No. Who told you that?"  
  
"She did herself. She told everyone last night."  
  
* * *  
  
"So why is she going?"  
  
"The question should be why she stayed so long. Nobody here treated her  
too nicely."  
  
* * *  
  
"....I can't really imagine Tomobiki without her."  
  
"I guess we're not going to have much choice. She's leaving soon."  
  
* * *  
  
"Does anybody know when she's leaving?"  
  
"I heard somebody say that she was planning on next Monday by train."  
  
* * *  
  
"What is your desire, Young Master?"  
  
"I want you to find something out for me. I want to know precisely how  
and when Miss Shinobu plans to leave Tomobiki for Nerima. Report back as soon  
as you know. First Lum and now..."  
  
"What was that, Young Master?"  
  
"Nothing. You have your orders."  
  
* * *  
  
"... and that concludes my report." The small, pretty girl bowed to the  
other members of the Furinkan High School Business Club and took her seat.  
Before the next speaker on the agenda could begin her presentation, the  
President of the Club cleared her throat and began to talk.  
  
"I want to thank Miss Miyaki for her excellent services as Secretary to  
this organization. As you all know this is the last time that both of us will  
be present at one of these meetings. Our graduation from Furinkan means that  
neither of us will be able to continue in our capacities within this Club.  
While you have determined my successor you have yet to designate a secretary.  
I can only hope that you will select someone with her abilities."  
  
The petite girl blushed as there was a round of applause. Hitomi Miyaki  
shared more than just a physical resemblance with her cousin, though on a  
slighter scale. Both girls were painfully shy and preferred to stay out of  
the spotlight whenever possible.  
  
The meeting continued and Hitomi made notes of the pertinent issues.  
Afterwards she would compare these with the cassette recording made of the  
speakers and would write her report based on both sources. It would be the  
last time that she would do this.  
  
At the end of the meeting, she collected her things, Hitomi studied the  
Club President from the corner of her eye. She was talking with two other  
members of the group, known as the *Inner Circle,* an independent business  
organization that controlled every money making scheme going on in Furinkan.  
She had been offered a chance to join but had turned it down as gracefully as  
possible.  
  
Hitomi had joined the club at her father's prompting. He was hoping  
that his only child would follow him into the world of finance and thought  
that this would be an excellent means of encouraging her. He was right, but  
not in the way that he hoped. After two years spent in close company with the  
brown-haired girl who lead the club, Hitomi was determined to seek a career in  
medicine. After watching Nabiki Tendou in action she wanted to stay as far  
away from the girl as possible. To do otherwise would be like swimming with  
an opened wound in a school of hungry sharks.  
  
Hitomi finished packing her notes in her brief case and headed towards  
the door. Before she got there she found herself being drawn to one side by  
the smiling Club President This made Hitomi nervous. A smiling Nabiki meant  
one of two things, she wanted something from you or she had something *on*  
you.  
  
"Hitomi, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Nabiki asked  
politely while still managing to make it sound like an order.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"There's going to be a meeting of banking officials at the Tokyo Finance  
Center and it's open to the public. If you could go and take a few notes I'd  
really appreciate it."  
  
Hitomi thought about this. It didn't seem like too strenuous a task and  
it would end their relationship on a more positive note. "I think I can do  
that." she said. "When would this be?"  
  
"This Monday at 9:00 in the morning."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go then," Hitomi said  
regretfully. "I'm going to be meeting my cousin Shinobu at 9:30 that day."  
  
"Alright then," the tall brown haired girl said. "I'll get one of the  
candidates for your position to go instead. It'll be a good way to test her  
powers of observation."  
  
The two girls left the meeting room together and headed down the  
hallway. Nabiki found herself wondering about Hitomi's cousin. The girl had  
often talked her in the past, about how they had grown up together and  
remained good friends despite living in different districts. But Hitomi had  
never mentioned her cousin's name before, as if she had been keeping it a  
secret. Other people's secrets equated money in Nabiki's one-track mind and  
any potential source of revenue automatically warranted exploration and  
possible exploitation.  
  
"So, where is your cousin from?" Nabiki asked in a disinterested  
sounding voice.  
  
Hitomi instantly recognized that voice and realized that she had made a  
dreadful blunder. *What have I done?!!* the panicked girl thought. *If  
Nabiki finds out that Shinobu is 'the Shinobu Miyaki of Tomobiki,' she'll make  
her life miserable!!* "Kobe," Hitomi lied. "She lives in Kobe. I've got to  
be going. Bye."  
  
The petite girl took off almost running away, hoping that she had been  
convincing. Nabiki watched as Hitomi vanished around a corner. *There's  
definitely something going on there.* the girl thought. *And that little act  
confirmed it. She said that her cousin lived in Kobe. But that's another  
city. In the past Hitomi always said that her cousin lived in a different  
district and that implies another part of Tokyo.*  
  
Nabiki smiled and the other students in the hallway nervously backed  
away from her. They all knew that smile. There was the taste of blood in the  
water and nobody wanted to be caught in the feeding frenzy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
"Tomorrow's the big day. Pamanba and Ryuunosuke are coming over  
and they're walking me to the train station. By 8:30 I'll be on  
my way and should be in Nerima in an hour. I spoke with Hitomi  
earlier and she said that she'd be meeting me at the station down  
there. She sounded a little upset but said it was nothing  
important.  
  
"Mom and I spent the day packing. Not just what I'll be taking  
down, but also putting away things that I won't be needing  
anymore. Or, if I'm was really being honest with myself, things  
that are too painful for me to keep anymore; at least for now. We  
got some storage boxes and put everything about Ataru, Lum,  
Benten, Oyuki, all of them in it. I never knew how much I was  
defined by my association with those people. It hurt to do this,  
but it is necessary. If there is no room in their lives for me  
then there is none in mine for them.  
  
"There are just two last things to be put away then it will be  
finished. One is the doll of Ataru as the Cyborg. I'm not  
certain how I acquired this. Perhaps Lum no longer needed it when  
she *got* the real Ataru and simply threw it away.  
  
"The real Ataru. I wonder if Lum remembers the day that Ataru was  
split into two different personalities both with their own bodies.  
One was the lecher created by the *saikoo jinseijitsu* in its  
futile attempt to take Ataru's physical form for itself. The  
other was the honest, honorable and worthy man. What now appears  
to have been the real Ataru all along.  
  
"That day Lum chose the fool and I the man.  
  
"I wonder if she ever thinks of that. Then again, why should she?  
In the end, she got him.  
  
"Now there's only one last thing to be put away and I'm done with  
the past.  
  
"It's you, Dear Diary, it's you.  
  
"I wished there was some symbolic reason for this, but there  
isn't. You've simply run out of paper. I'm writing this on the  
inside back cover.  
  
"Maybe that's symbolic enough.  
  
"Good-bye.  
  
"Love...Shinobu Miyaki."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Shinobu," growled Ryuunosuke as she and Pamanba accompanied  
their friend to the local train depot. "Let us carry those suitcases for  
awhile. They're pretty heavy and you've had 'em ever since we left your  
parents house."  
  
The tomboy blushed as Shinobu looked at her mischievously. Implying  
that the strongest girl in the world could use some help carrying a bag was a  
bit silly. Ryuunosuke did not know what was in them but when she had tried to  
pick up one of the suitcases earlier she had nearly thrown out her back. Yet  
here was Shinobu skipping down the crowded sidewalk swinging one from each  
hand. Ryuunosuke was hoping that the handles were secure, if one of those  
came loose and struck someone it could kill them.  
  
Pamanba was also concerned, but for different reasons. Shinobu seemed  
so different today. Gone was the too serious girl she had met on her first  
day on Earth. In her place was a laughing and playing sprite. It was not  
that Pamanba objected to the change, but there was a great deal to be said for  
that girl she had grown to love and she was worried that she might be changing  
beyond recognition.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Shinobu said with laughter rippling in her  
voice. "This won't do me any harm. Besides, it's probably going to be one of  
the last times that I can do something like this."  
  
"Why?" Pamanba asked.  
  
"This happened before you got here," Shinobu began, "...but sometime ago  
Lum used a type of wishing well to turn herself into a human girl. A lot of  
things changed then; the boys lost interest in her, everything got a lot  
calmer, and I lost my strength. Since I'm going to be living away from  
Tomobiki it stands to reason that it's going to fade away again."  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Ryuunosuke added. "I always wondered why you lost  
your strength."  
  
"Sakura has a theory. She thinks that I might be allergic to Onis and  
my strength is due to a chemical reaction to their presence."  
  
Shinobu stopped walking as she realized that her friends were no longer  
at her side. She turned around and saw the pair of them lying on the sidewalk  
laughing helplessly. "Hey. It's Sakura's idea," she protested. "I never  
said that I believed it."  
  
This only made Pamanba and Ryuunosuke laugh harder and soon Shinobu  
joined them. After a few minutes the trio sobered up enough to cover the  
remaining distance to the train station, but they laughed all the way.  
  
Once inside the older building the girls walked to the ticket counter  
and discovered three lines leading up to the windows. Shinobu looked down at  
her suitcases. It would be difficult to maneuver these and not hit someone.  
Pamanba also saw this and began to speak. "Why don't you put those down while  
you get your ticket?" the Vosian said. "Put them next to that empty bench  
there and Ryuunosuke and I will keep an eye on them."  
  
"And sit down at the same time."  
  
"You've got it."  
  
Shinobu smiled, carefully put her suitcases down, and took her place in  
the fast moving line. Pamanba and Ryuunosuke sat at opposite ends of the  
bench and eyed each other warily. Ryuunosuke found it hard to ignore the  
circumstances of her first meeting with the young girl. Shinobu had bartered  
her own life in exchange for Ryuunosuke's and the rest of their classmates to  
save them from Pamanba when she had been under orders to kill one of them in  
the Mikado's mad quest for vengeance against Nassur.  
  
Pamanba was uneasy for precisely the same reason. At first she had been  
disdainful of the masculine-dressed girl, but over the past few days had begun  
to change her opinion. Ryuunosuke had initially been very shocked when  
Shinobu had told her of her plans to leave Tomobiki, but since then had proven  
to be a tower of strength. There seemed to be a thousand and one things that  
needed to be done before their mutual best friend could depart for Nerima and  
the tomboy had helped with each and every one of them. There was a lot to  
respect with this person and Pamanba wished there was a way to get some sort  
of relationship started with her.  
  
*If only there was some way to say 'I'm sorry' and still have some pride  
left,* Pamanba thought. She watched as Shinobu reached the head of the line.  
*To Purgatory with pride!! If I don't do this now, I'll never get the chance  
again.*  
  
"Ryuunosuke," Pamanba began, "...I don't know if this means anything to  
you, but I wanted to apologize to you for how we first met. I'm not that  
person anymore and I wish that we could be friends. I hope that someday we  
will be."  
  
Ryuunosuke looked at the girl as she made her impassioned plea. "Okay,"  
she said and held out her hand.  
  
"Okay?!" Pamanba repeated as she took the offered hand in her own.  
"That's it? Aren't you going to make me grovel first?"  
  
"Nah, I've never been any good at that," the tomboy said as the two  
girls began to shake hands. "I always figured that when somebody says *sorry*  
and means it, case closed."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and began to giggle. "Are you two  
going to let me in on the joke?" Shinobu was standing next to the bench with  
ticket in hand.  
  
This just made them giggle harder. "So, what do we do now?" Pamanba  
asked.  
  
Shinobu took a quick look at the departure time printed on her ticket  
and looked at the clock on one of the station's walls. "We've got a little  
time, but not really enough to do anything," she said as she stooped to pick  
up her suitcases. "I think I'd better go to the loading platform, just to be  
on the safe side. Would you mind coming up and waiting with me. I don't  
really want to be alone right now."  
  
"We'd love to," Pamanba said and the three of them headed for the  
stairs. Pamanba noticed that Shinobu had a pensive expression on her face and  
asked her what was wrong.  
  
"It's nothing really. It's just that we were so busy these last few  
days that I never got the chance to say good-bye to any of my classmates. I  
don't mean like at Mendou's party, then I was really just letting them know  
that I was leaving. I would have liked to have a chance to see them one more  
time. I hope that they won't think too badly of me for not saying bye."  
  
Neither Pamanba or Shinobu noticed Ryuunosuke's small smile.  
  
Shinobu blinked as she walked from the darkened stairway into the sunlit  
loading platform. She looked around and blinked even harder as she dropped  
her suitcases onto the hard concrete floor.  
  
They were all there. All of Shinobu and Ryuunosuke's classmates, with  
three notable exceptions, had put whatever plans they had made for this day  
aside and come to the train station to say good-bye to one of their own. To a  
person who had shared the best and worst of times with them. A bond like that  
is hard to ignore. "Ryuunosuke arranged it," a serious Megane said. "She  
called all of us on Saturday and explained how busy you were. That's when it  
sank in, that you were really going. There wasn't time to arrange a party,  
and that didn't seem appropriate anyway. We hope you don't mind that we  
wanted to spend this time with you."  
  
"Oh, no, Aisuru," Shinobu said as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't  
think that anything could make me more happy."  
  
Her former classmates surrounded her then as Pamanba and Ryuunosuke  
dragged the suitcases over to the porter who would be taking charge of them.  
Pamanba looked at the tomboy who was struggling as hard as herself to move one  
of the heavy cases. There was quite a lot to respect in this person.  
  
Everybody from the old class had a story, an antedote, a memory that he  
wanted to share one last time with Shinobu. But that, in the end, there  
simply was not time. All there was time for was laughter, best wishes,  
promises to attend marriages; all good things. The girls had prepared little  
presents of small useful items, the boys had brought flowers. Shinobu  
cherished all of it.  
  
Shutaro Mendou was the last to approach her. For a moment he looked at  
the young girl and thought again about the past they had shared. If he had  
not been so obsessed with capturing Lum for himself, he might have behaved  
better towards Shinobu. Instead he had used her as a means of staying as  
close to the alien girl as possible. With that thought he dropped to his  
knees in front of his one-time girl friend and touched his forehead to the  
cold cement before her.  
  
"Shinobu Miyaki," he began as a gasp went through the crowd. "I have  
acted in a manner unworthy of a samurai to you. Please accept my apology and  
let there be peace between us."  
  
Shinobu looked at the immaculate figure in white prostrating himself  
before her. What Shutaro said was true. But that was in the past and  
something that she was leaving behind. Now she had to get on with her life.  
Maybe she could help Shutaro do the same. Shinobu drew herself up and in the  
manner of a queen, replied, "Shutaro Mendou, I acknowledge your apology and  
respect the samurai that makes it. Arise, and let there be peace between us."  
With that she extended her hand to Shutaro who took it and allowed her to  
raise him to his feet. She then stood on her toes and gave him a swift peck  
on the check and whispered in his ear, "Besides Shutaro, you'll get your pants  
dirty on that cement."  
  
Shutaro colored slightly at that joke, then recovered and took a small,  
tastefully wrapped package from his jacket pocket and handed it to Shinobu.  
"This is a cellular phone," he explained. "My personal number is on the speed  
dial mode. If you need anything, please call. I'll be..." here he paused and  
looked at their classmates and continued "...*we'll* be there for you."  
  
The teenagers surrounding them loudly voiced their approval. Pamanba  
came up to Shinobu and touched her shoulder. "It's time." she said. "The  
train's leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Shinobu turned and looked at Pamanba and Ryuunosuke standing next to  
each other. She owed these two so much, debts that could never be repaid.  
She began to go to hug Pamanba then stopped. Shinobu wrapped an arm around  
each and held them both.  
  
Ryuunosuke was near tears. She could not let Shinobu see her like this.  
She had to be strong and encouraging for her friend's sake...if just for a few  
more minutes.  
  
Pamanba was uncertain how much more she could take. Over the past few  
days her emotions had been as much in turmoil as Shinobu's, perhaps more. She  
did not want to think about a life without her best friend near her. Slowly  
she had come to accept that she could not keep her friend by her side like a  
pet. If both of them were to grow as individuals she had to respect Shinobu's  
decision to explore the possibility of a life beyond the confines of Tomobiki.  
  
Accepting that was one thing, liking it was another.  
  
The conductor leaned out of the train and called for those leaving to  
board the train. Shinobu turned and looked at him and reached into her purse  
and took a small envelope from it and handed it to Ryuunosuke. The tomboy  
looked at the name written on it then looked at her friend with a startled  
expression on her face. "I want her to know how I feel, that I don't hate  
her," Shinobu said. "Maybe some day we really can become friends. If she  
wants to."  
  
"What about him?" Ryuunosuke asked in a tense voice.  
  
Shinobu looked at her with a tired smile on her face. "What about him?"  
she said as she turned and went into the train.  
  
Shinobu was lucky enough to find a seat next to the window. As she sat  
she studied the faces of her classmates and friends intently, committing this  
moment to memory. A remarkably good one. The train began to move slowly then  
picked up speed as it pulled out of the station. She looked back until the  
train went around a bend and the station disappeared from sight.  
  
"She's really gone," Megane whispered. "I didn't really believe this  
would happen. Somehow I thought that..."  
  
He broke off what he was saying as a strange, choking sound filled the  
air. He and the rest of his classmates looked around trying to identify the  
source of the noises.  
  
Ryuunosuke was crying. Her palms were pressed tightly against her eyes  
and she was fighting against every sob. A large hand settled on her shoulder  
and she looked up into the face of her father. A groan went through the  
crowd. This was not good. There was a unfamiliar look on the old school  
janitor's face. He looked almost thoughtful, even intelligent. "Why don't  
you let the tears flow?" he asked his "son."  
  
"Why?!!" the tomboy snapped at her parent, her anger beginning to rise.  
"Because *guys* aren't supposed to cry, remember."  
  
She began to pull back her right arm to let loose with a blow that would  
have sent the idiot to Beijing...when he said something that stopped her in  
her tracks. "I cried when your mother was taken from us." the old man said.  
"There's no shame in a man crying."  
  
The tomboy had a stunned expression on her face and then buried her face  
into her father's chest and said through her sobs, "I'm a girl, you idiot."  
  
The old man chose to ignore that statement...  
  
* * *  
  
As the train left Tomobiki something occurred. Something not  
immediately noticeable to any of its inhabitants. Something not on their  
world or even in their universe but intimately connected with them and their  
future.  
  
In the Bureau of Destiny Management, that strange dimension where  
possibilities are made tangible and accessible something was happening. Two  
of the doors that represented different futures began to move from their  
aimless orbits. Slowly they aligned themselves until they were precisely a  
foot apart and level with each other in all aspects. Another joined them.  
Then a fourth and a fifth. Soon more and more futures would enter into this  
configuration.  
  
It would be sometime before this was noticed by those who fancied  
themselves the managers of destinies.  
  
It was already unstoppable.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	52. Shinobu: Futures Imperfect (by Philip G...

  
The Yakusta Shipping company was an excellent secret front for the  
Japanese gangsters who owned it. Its legitimate activities effectively  
concealed its less wholesome trafficking of cargoes of liquor, electronic and  
human merchandise. The hired muscle who had been placed on guard in front of  
the warehouse that the trucking firm occupied bitterly cursed his superiors  
for summoning him from the warmth of his favorite brothel to stand guard on  
such a cold night. The local constabulary were paid off, the feds had no clue  
to what was going on, and the watchmen who patrolled the Nerima Industrial  
Park knew better than to include this building in their rounds. So what was  
the point of him freezing?  
  
A shiver rocked his stocky frame and he reached for a fresh cigarette to  
ward off the cold. He had found some shelter from the wind behind a stack of  
discarded pallets. It had been awhile since he had seen any of the other  
guards and he assumed that they had found similar accommodations for the  
evening.  
  
*What a weird set up.* he thought as he looked longingly at the heated  
building. *Columbian gaijins and 'Shining Path' communists meeting with a  
Yakuza head. Wonder what they're cooking up?*  
  
As he fumbled with the lighter, he failed to notice the slight figure  
approaching behind him or the hiss of her sword being drawn from its scabbard.  
He was dead before either half of him hit the ground.  
  
*Only four guards and none of them better than this fool!* the woman  
within the electronically enhanced armor thought as she wiped her blade and  
slid it back into place. She scanned the surrounding area and detected only  
the rapidly cooling forms of the other three who had lamentably failed in  
their duties. *So much the better. Not only do I prevent the further  
poisoning of Japan by foreign filth, I eliminate a host of traitors at the  
same time.*  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 4  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E. B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," Tomobiki is stunned when  
Shinobu, trying to put her life into perspective, decides that she must leave.  
She hopes that by removing herself from the orbit of Lum and Ataru she can  
achieve the normal life that she has dreamed of. She is wrong.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"...so the main points are covered. Now all we gotta do is iron out  
some of the particulars," said Tokai Mendashi, the head of the Nerima Yakuza.  
The youngest man to be entrusted with such a position, he had wasted no time  
in exploiting the possibilities of his appointment. Brash, greedy and without  
honor he had every intention of moving into fields that his older counterparts  
had found contemptible.  
  
He looked at the two men sitting at the table with him. Se¤or Bandarras  
with his connections in South America would provide the product. The  
revolutionary cells Hiradoshi Makato controlled in every major educational  
institution would be the perfect sales force. The college students with their  
slavish adoration of everything Western had proven an avid market and would  
quickly succumb to the allure of cocaine.  
  
In the center would be Tokai; controlling the flow, setting the price  
and making the profit. Within six months he would be offered a seat on the  
"Committee," an innocuous sounding term for the most powerful gang bosses in  
Japan. After that he intended to establish an international presence as the  
Japanese Mafia would begin to exploit the riches of their Pacific neighbors.  
  
*Yeah, the future's so bright, I'm gonna need shades!* he thought as he  
poured his partners fresh drinks. Bandarras had proved to be remarkably  
intelligent, speaking Japanese fluently and well versed in proper behavior.  
He had provided the twenty-five year old scotch that they were presently  
enjoying and had been very respectful to his host's rank.  
  
By contrast Makato was a disappointment. Radical beyond rational  
thought, he viewed the distribution of drugs as a political act, a dagger  
directed at the heart of a corrupt society. That the consumers of the cocaine  
would be the young students most sympathetic to his cause had apparently gone  
unnoticed. Still, he would be useful in establishing the means of  
distribution. He could be disposed of later.  
  
Tokai looked around the well lit storage room and wondered about a  
replacement for Makato. Twenty of his most trusted were present; some gaming,  
others checking their weapons and a few keeping watch. He had recruited them  
from the toughest youth gangs across Japan and made them all rich with  
promises of additional wealth to come.  
  
With a loud *clack!* the lights went out and the windowless room turned  
black. Tokai and the other two sprung to their feet as did their guards.  
Tokai couldn't see a thing but heard something happening in the dark.  
"Yosha?!" he cried out the name of his right hand man. "Yosha, what's goin'  
on here?!" An eerie silence was all that answered him. "Yosha!!" he shouted  
into the dark. "Talk to me, man!! Get those lights back on!"  
  
A hollow voice that came from everywhere and nowhere laughed and said,  
"Yosha's unavailable but I'll see what I can do."  
  
A single overhead light flashed on, terrfying the three. Momentarily  
blinded by its brilliance, they were unaware of the carnage around them. Then  
they saw the corpses littering the floor of the warehouse. Every man that  
Tokai had with him, twenty of some of the most dangerous men in Japan, had  
been cut down in the time that it took to turn a light off and on.  
  
Bandarras was turning to Tokai to demand an explanation as a plasma bolt  
struck him solidly in the chest! Tokai and Makato were stupefied as the  
intense heat consumed the Columbian, converting him into gas before their  
eyes.  
  
Both men had pulled out their pistols when the lights had failed and  
began firing wildly at shadows as they raced for the door. As they reached it  
a figure dropped from the rafters above them. Neither had the time to react  
before she had cut through both of them with a single stroke of her katana.  
Their revolvers fell from their nerveless hands as both clutched their  
stomachs in instinctive denial of their approaching demise. They dropped to  
their knees and the armored figure walked to Tokai and snatched his silk  
handkerchief from his suit pocket to wipe his and Makato's blood from her  
undecorated and unsigned blade.  
  
Tokai looked at the gory mess oozing between his fingers and knew his  
life was over. He had seen Yakuza who had betrayed their blood oaths commit  
seppuku to atone for their deeds. He tried to study the person who had  
murdered him. The figure was short for a man and wore armor similar to a  
samurai's, but made from modern materials. The helmet had a face plate that  
revealed a smallish pointed chin and two cold eyes that regarded the dying men  
with grim satisfaction.  
  
"Finish it!" the gang lord gasped. "Have that much mercy."  
  
Their killer shrugged and lifted off the helmet. Both men were  
astonished to see the butcher was a woman. "No," she said, her attractive  
features terrible in their ferocity. "My ancestors may have granted you the  
mercy of a swift death, but this is my punishment for your betrayal of Japan."  
She pointed towards Tokai. "For the Western poison you would have introduced  
to our youth." She turned to Makato and continued. "And yours for the lies  
that you have fed them. For teaching them to be discontent with their lot.  
For urging them to ignore the traditions of our people and turn to the  
materialistic ways of the West." She nodded at the cloud of fumes that had  
been Bandarras. "I granted the him mercy because he was a gaijin and could  
not be expected to behave in a civilized manner but both of you knew better."  
  
She silently watched the two as they cried, begged, and finally,  
horibly, agonizingly, died. Shinobu restored her helmet before she left the  
room. There was much to be done and little time to waste...  
  
* * *  
  
"...so when Reigi brought Ataru down for that meeting I came with him to  
check with you and pick up our little friend," Noa stopped and looked at the  
computer expert of Pathfinder Troop Six, perched in front of the terminal in  
Ataru's suite of rooms in the Toranoseishin Finance Center. Nene was out of  
it again. Put the girl in front of a computer and the two would merge into a  
single entity.  
  
Lum's bond-mate sighed and poked the seated girl with her forefinger.  
Nene yelped and blushed as she acknowledged Noa's presence. "It's right over  
there. First cabinet, second drawer."  
  
Noa smiled. She pulled open the drawer and lifted out the familiar box  
within. She checked its contents and was satisfied with their condition.  
Nene had helped her develop this device over the past fourteen years and it  
was now one of her most useful possessions. Very useful for keeping tabs on  
certain unfriendly elements.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out while I was off-planet," Noa said, as she  
prepared to leave the room.  
  
Nene was concentrating on the computer looking very anxious and  
muttering under her breath. "Darn," Noa heard the girl grumble. "I wish that  
Demelza was here."  
  
*Demelza?" Noa thought of the Tritonian-born-Sagussan. *Why would she  
need the help of a temporal physicist?*  
  
Noa went to Nene and asked for an explanation. Nene typed a few  
commands into the computer and a three dimensional map of Tokyo appeared on  
the monitor. The chart had a series of cones on it, as if someone had pushed  
a pointed object through it from the other side. "These are time spikes,"  
Nene began. "They're the harmonic residue left when someone move from one  
plane of temporal reality to another. This began a few weeks ago but I only  
learned about it on Monday. This isn't my field but it looks like four  
separate attempts are being made to insert someone into this time line."  
  
"You mean someone is attempting to time travel to our present?"  
  
"No, I mean that four different individuals are breaking through the  
dimensional barriers as well as the temporal one. These spikes are similar to  
the ones caused when a Urusian temporal spacializer is used."  
  
Noa frowned, this could be very serious. "Where are they centered?" she  
asked.  
  
"That's what's so strange. At first the epicenter was in Tomobiki...but  
if I've triangulated this correctly it's now in Nerima." The girl broke off  
her explanation as another spike appeared on the screen.  
  
"Did that one get through?" Noa asked.  
  
"No," Nene replied. "Only two have. The first arrived ten days ago and  
the second six days later and I can't trace them. These records indicate that  
both were standard Terran genotypes and the computer wasn't programmed then to  
track anything other than alien life forms."  
  
Leaning against the wall, Noa whistled tunelessly. "I wonder what's in  
Nerima that could be so important?" she deliberated.  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru Moroboshi closed the leather bound menu and handed it to the  
hovering waiter. Much had changed about the teenager over the past six months  
but he still appreciated a good meal and this restaurant was known as the  
finest in Tokyo, the place for the most successful businessmen in Japan to  
meet, eat and deal.  
  
Normally the restaurant would have been crowded over the lunch hour but  
the tables immediately surrounding him and his two dining companions were  
empty with tiny reserved signs placed on the fine linen covering them. Ataru  
glanced at the ring of grim looking men and women encircling him...a mixture  
of elite Japanese Special Forces and the United States Secret Service.  
Unusual, but considering that he was sitting with the Prime Minister of Japan  
and the Vice President of the United States, not unexpected. "When Reigi  
Yumoa told me that we were going to have this meeting, gentlemen," Ataru  
began. "I had imagined it would take place somewhere more private."  
  
"We want this meeting to be widely reported in certain circles, Mr.  
Moroboshi," the Prime Minister responded. "There are individuals and groups  
who are less than favorably inclined towards you and we're signaling that you  
are under our joint protection."  
  
Ataru thought that he hid his smile behind his water glass. "I'm very  
grateful for your concern, but I believe that I have certain resources at my  
disposal."  
  
"If you're referring to the Sagussans," the Vice President uttered,  
"...I agree that they're very capable of dealing with the Urusians, the  
Niphentaxians, the Mikado and his hunters, the Ipraedies and the Seifukusu  
Dominion. But they lack the subtlety to deal with the home-grown threats."  
  
The American watched as the young man slowly lowered his glass. He now  
had his full attention and was ready to employ the most dangerous weapon in  
the arsenal of diplomacy; the truth. "Mr. Moroboshi, I really wish that we  
could do this differently, that we wouldn't have to be as hard on you as we're  
about to be. But things are rapidly getting out of hand and we just don't  
have the time to be gentle with you. May I proceed?"  
  
Ataru nodded his silent consent and the Vice President continued. "How  
familiar are you with Special Resolution 444 of the United Nations?"  
  
"It's the legal device that the United Nations established to regulate  
the presence of extra-terrestrials on the Earth," Ataru replied.  
  
"Not quite," the American returned. "The order was written in the style  
of American law. It articulates the broad principles to be regulated while  
leaving it to the courts to define the specifics. The phrase used to denote  
the individuals covered by it is 'alien' but the definition of what actually  
constitutes an 'alien' is never made. This could be determined any number of  
ways by the courts. May I use you as an example of how the order could be  
interpreted?"  
  
"Of course." Ataru politely answered. He knew now where this was  
headed.  
  
"Disregarding the nature of your unique genetic heritage," the Vice  
President said while watching the young man sitting across from him stiffen,  
"...there's the matter of your legal citizenship. During the time of your  
troubles with your parents, your grandmother obtained legal status for you as  
a citizen of Zephyrus so you could sever the legal bonds between you and them.  
It can be argued that at that point you renounced your Japanese citizenship."  
  
"But Japan recognizes dual citizenship," Ataru retorted.  
  
"Correction, Mr. Moroboshi," the Prime Minister interjected. "The  
government recognizes it on a case-by-case justification. It is never  
automatically granted. Beyond that, it is only ceded on the basis of nation  
to nation. There is no historical precedent for establishing dual citizenship  
between a sovereign nation and a sovereign planet. You should also understand  
that your grandmother has established Zephyrite citizenship for herself and  
all her direct decedents, none of whom have registered their presence on Earth  
with the United Nations as called for under Resolution 444. Only your father  
currently lives in Tomobiki. You, your grandmother, uncle, sisters, daughter  
and the rest are in violation of the Resolution's residency clauses, which  
demand that all aliens live in Tomobiki-cho of the city of Tokyo."  
  
Ataru looked at the grim men staring at him. "What you're saying is  
that the Resolution could be used as the means to expel the Moroboshi Clan  
from Earth."  
  
"Such an argument has been written by the Attorney General of the United  
States and needs only an Executive Order before being presented to the World  
Court at the Hague," the Vice President said.  
  
"And will this order be executed?" Ataru asked.  
  
"Gods, no!!!" the Prime Minister snapped. "We had it prepared to  
placate some of our wavering allies. Those who are not convinced of the  
Sagussans' good will towards Earth. You have more friends among the leaders  
of the world than you appreciate, Mr. Moroboshi. We recognize that you are  
the world's best hope of maintaining our independence from a multitude of  
space-borne threats. But powerful people are feeling threatened by Sagussan  
actions on Earth. Admittedly, in retrospect, they can always be perceived to  
be in the best interest of humanity. But they have a regrettable tendency to  
act without informing us. They must realize that they are no longer operating  
in the vacuum of space but in one of the most densely populated areas of  
Earth. What they do will be noticed and commented upon...and considering  
their reluctance to explain their actions, they are beginning to be perceived  
as simply another group of aliens treating humanity as an exploitable  
resource."  
  
"Please try to understand our position, Mr. Moroboshi," the American  
said. "We're dealing with scores of factions that are interpreting events to  
suit their own agendas. There are members of my government who are arguing  
for total isolation from inter-world affairs. Others see this as a golden  
opportunity to capitalized on alien sciences. And...the fact that your  
girlfriend has a set of horns has not gone unnoticed by religious  
fundamentalists around the world."  
  
"Indeed, there are those within the Japanese government urging that, as  
the host nation to the extraterrestrials, we should have special privileges to  
compensate for our hospitality," the Prime Minister bitterly added.  
"Representatives of certain industrial factions are pressuring me to open  
direct talks on trade...while right wing paramilitary groups advocate Japan  
leaving the United Nations and forming a military alliance with an  
accommodating alien power."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Ataru declared. "The Sagussans would never violate  
the Non-Interference Directive to such a degree."  
  
"He didn't say that the Sagussans would," the American inserted. "But  
there are others. We've evidence that the Urusian Imperialistic faction have  
formed a working relationship with the most powerful fascist group in Japan  
and are supplying them with materials. Today I received a report that they've  
been assisting an Urusian insertion team operating in the Tokyo region."  
  
"Why haven't you arrested the leader of this group?" Ataru asked.  
  
"Because under the law he's done nothing illegal. There's nothing in  
Resolution 444 that compels a Terran to report any contact with aliens. An  
oversight on my part," the Vice President ruefully admitted.  
  
Ataru looked at the men sharing his table and the last of his anger with  
them vanished. Men like these were waging an undeclared war to prepare their  
world for the universe that stretched beyond Earth's confines. It was time  
that he joined the fray. "So what do we do today?" he asked and watched the  
tension drain from their faces.  
  
"First we eat," the Prime Minister said as he signaled the guards to  
admit the waiter carrying the salads. "We're going to need the energy."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dr. Tofu would like to schedule a follow up appointment with you, Mrs.  
Mori. When would be a good time for you to visit us again?" Shinobu asked the  
elderly lady. She was enjoying her temporary position as an assistant to the  
chiropractor and felt very good to be doing something so useful.  
  
Two men in business suits watched Shinobu from across the waiting room.  
One was thin and quiet while the other was larger and sullen. The smaller  
leaned to his companion and said, "She doesn't look like a bad girl does she,  
Taga-sama?"  
  
The angry looking man snorted. "They're all bad in Tomobiki and that  
whore is the worst of the lot. You've heard the stories about them. You know  
what she's capable of. And the government won't let the newspapers print the  
truth. They know if the people of Japan learned what was really going on up  
there, they'd be swept from office and replaced with real men who know how to  
deal with trash like her."  
  
Mochizuki shrank away from his partner and settled back into his chair.  
He did not want to be here but he was weak and easily dominated by the man  
next to him. He looked back at the young girl checking the appointment  
calendar at the receptionist desk. "How did Tofu hire her anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Her cousin found the position for her. He must have hired her without  
knowing who the slut really is," Taga growled. "She was the one who hurt my  
son. He met her soon after she came here. Not only did she have the audacity  
to proposition him *and* his friends but assaulted them when they refused to  
behave in such a perverted manner."  
  
"She did that to his hand?" the small man said. "How could a girl be  
strong enough to...?"  
  
"Pardon me please, gentlemen," Shinobu said, walking towards the pair.  
"Dr. Tofu is ready to see you now. Would you come with me..."  
  
"We know the way," Taga rudely interrupted as he shoved past her with  
his companion trailing after.  
  
Ono Tofu looked up from the case files on his desk as the two men  
noisily entered his office. "Usually my patients make separate appointments,"  
he coolly said. "So when two prominent member's of the Businessman's Council  
ask to see me at the same time I assume that it is not for my professional  
services."  
  
Mochizuki glanced nervously at Taga as they sat. Everyone in Nerima was  
so used to the quiet manner Tofu normally behaved in that they had forgotten  
how formidable the pleasant young doctor could be. Taga coughed and began.  
"You're right, Dr. Tofu. We're here as Representatives of your fellow  
businessmen and professionals." Taga paused, waiting for Tofu to ask what  
they wanted. Instead he waited silently behind the desk, forcing him to come  
to the point. Taga's face colored as his quick temper soared. "We want you  
to dismiss that whore working for you and send her packing back to Tomobiki!"  
  
"I don't employ 'whores.' As a doctor I know the medical risks involved  
in such behavior. The only young ladies working for me are Hitomi Miyaki and  
her cousin Shinobu. Currently they're sharing the duties of my receptionist  
and assistant and will do so for the rest of the summer. They've been doing  
an exemplary job and I have no intention of dismissing either."  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" Taga boomed. "We've all heard the stories  
about what that girl does. When she's not helping those aliens tear Tomobiki  
apart, she's screwing with anything that moves. We don't need that sort here.  
Nerima's got enough problems with all of those martial artists running  
around..."  
  
"The same martial artist you businessmen regularly turn to when street  
gangs try to extort protection money from you, when anything happens that the  
local police can't cope with. I know, I'm one of them. And yes, I have heard  
those stories about Shinobu. But the first thing every doctor learns in  
medical school is to rely on the evidence of his own senses and not on gossip,  
innuendoes or lies."  
  
Taga quivered in indignation. "We've already started a campaign to get  
rid of her. In a few days nobody decent will be seen walking on the same side  
of the street. Be careful, you might find yourself with an empty waiting  
room."  
  
"I do have a very full case load, more than I can really handle. This  
will be a good excuse to start trimming it back. Starting with the two of  
you." Tofu handed each man one of the files he had been studying when they  
entered. Both saw their names on the labels. Stunned they looked back at the  
inexorable man facing them. "I'm certain that two busy gentlemen like you  
must have pressing engagements so I won't keep you. I'd show you to the  
door...but in my present mood I'm more likely to put you through it."  
  
Shinobu watched the two men run from Dr. Tofu's office, across the lobby  
and out into the street. She had not been surprised by their hostility. Many  
of the people of Nerima who had initially been friendly to her were now very  
distant. It did not matter. She had made some new friends and was too busy  
to dwell on the slights she had received.  
  
"Are you going to the Tendou dojo, Shinobu?" asked Dr. Tofu as he walked  
into the waiting room.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be leaving as soon as Hitomi arrives for the afternoon  
shift." The girl studied the slim man from the corner of her eye. Dr. Tofu  
was precisely the sort of man she had imagined marrying when she was younger,  
but now that she had met him she felt nothing more for him than friendship and  
respect. His reaction when Kasumi Tendou had stopped by to return a book  
probably had something to do with that. He definitely had it bad for the  
young woman, reminding Shinobu of Koosei's reaction to Oyuki. "Thank you for  
telling me about Akane. She's an excellent instructor and says I'm making  
real progress."  
  
"Your natural strength probably has something to do with that," Tofu  
paused. "Which reminds me. I was curious as to why you wanted to study  
martial arts when you seem strong enough to deal with most problems."  
  
"I want to learn how to defend myself without relying on my strength.  
After I arrived in Nerima, I was accosted by a group of perverts who thought  
they knew me." Shinobu blushed painfully. She was uncomfortable talking  
about this. "They wanted me to do...things for them and I refused. As one of  
them groped me, I broke his hand."  
  
* * *  
  
On the busy street in front of the Ono Clinic a tall, thin boy loitered  
in the bus kiosk. Dressed in the school uniform of Tomobiki High he sat  
listening to his Walkman and nervously adjusting his ski cap pulled low over  
his tapered ears. When Shinobu left the single story building and headed down  
the sidewalk he pulled his radio from his pocket and whispered into the hidden  
microphone. "The Sinful Doubter is moving. Am in pursuit."  
  
Finding the heretic in Nerima was the break that he and the rest of the  
Church of Lum's surveillance team had been hoping for. Ever since the arrival  
of the harpies known as the Sagussans, no Niphentaxian had been able to enter  
the Holy City or approach the seaside lair of the beast, the Great Evil.  
Perhaps they would have something positive to report back to the Church's  
elders, growing increasingly frantic over ancient prophecies regarding their  
people. Perhaps they would even be able to shed some light on one of the  
Great Mysteries of the Church. The relationship between the Sinful Doubter,  
the Great Evil and the Goddess was unclear and fuelled a great debate among  
the faithful. Some, such as his team's leader, speculated that the true  
importance of the Heretic may have been underestimated by the hierarchy.  
Still, she was known to be a member of the "Cult of the Sinful Doubter  
Shinobu" and would probably do what ever she could to enhance her idol's  
importance.  
  
Suddenly a sharp noise pierced the agent's concentration. A quick look  
at his communication device confirmed that an emergency signal had just been  
sent out and all operatives were required to report immediately. A dash down  
an alley way and he was ready to make contact.  
  
The message from central command was direct. All operatives were to  
return immediately to base. The computer adept had found a cache of  
information related to the Most Holy One and her entourage. The great secret  
of Tomobiki was discovered and the true face of the monster revealed!  
  
* * *  
  
The practice of kenjutsu, the art of military style swordplay, always  
brought a sense of focus and discipline to Baron Suzuki, something that he  
desperately needed now. He performed the intricate maneuvers in his private  
training hall and tried not to think about the day's events.  
  
The latest warriors sent by his erstwhile allies, the Urusian Imperial  
Restoration Movement, had proven as incompetent as their predecessors. The  
latter had been sent to Earth to insure the demise of the Democratic Alliance  
of Uru via the assassination of its leader and her daughter. Privately the  
Baron was convinced that the meager abilities demonstrated by the hired  
ruffians guaranteed its failure and he had been proven correct. Within hours  
of their leaving the safety of his estate, the Baron's chief assistant, Mr.  
Lee, had reported their failure and demise. Suzuki had since learned the  
ramifications of this act had reached Uru itself. The Renning family, a minor  
house of Urusian nobility and the instigators of the scheme, had been wiped  
out.  
  
Today, another catastrophe. Overly confident in their own abilities,  
the three latest Urusian agents from the Imperialists had entered Tokyo three  
days ago and had established a base in an abandoned garage. For two days they  
had regularly checked in with the Baron's organization, but last night had  
fallen silent. The Baron's men had just reported that they had found no trace  
of them at the garage other than blood stains and blaster marks.  
  
The Baron stopped his sword excises and leaned wearily against the wall.  
Everything was going so wrong. The allies he had found, from the Urusians to  
Takanaba were either inadequate or treacherous. The great cause, to which he  
had dedicated his life to since boyhood, was slipping away. He was  
forty-seven with another birthday fast approaching. He had sacrificed so  
much, had delayed having a family to concentrate on his mission and leave a  
better world that he had inherited. It was beginning to appear that he would  
have neither family or accomplishment when he left this world for the next.  
What would his father have done under these circumstances?  
  
He remembered the last time he had been permitted to see his father.  
The man had aged dreadfully in his confinement but his spirit had not been  
broken by his American captors. Inside he was still the strong man that he  
had been before his capture and trial at the end of the Greater East Asian  
War. Even his unjust fate had not broken his will. His son drew strength  
from his father's example. He would continue his task for both of them.  
  
Suzuki turned and nearly jumped through the roof as he realized that he  
was not alone. In the center of the training room stood a smallish figure  
wearing futuristic armor influenced by samurai tradition. He began to speak  
but stopped as the warrior raised its hand in a hushing motion and said,  
"America shall be our bread basket, Europe our boutique and the stars our  
destiny."  
  
Astonished the Baron studied the person before him. He had never shared  
the promise he had first made the night of his father's execution with anyone.  
It had been his private source of inspiration and comfort in the long years of  
tribulation. He gathered his considerable courage and demanded, "Who are  
you?"  
  
"I am a contingency," the warrior spoke, her voice ringing cavernously  
in the hall. "I am a representation of a potential future, a possible destiny  
for Japan and all mankind." The samurai raised a gauntlet and swept away her  
helmet as she knelt before the startled man. "I am here to insure that  
destiny comes to pass," she said as she drew her katana and presented it to  
him hilt first. "I am here to serve you."  
  
The Baron examined the face of the young woman. He thought that he  
recognized her from photographs he had seen at meetings about the aliens  
currently residing in Japan. But that was impossible. That had been a girl  
in her mid-teens while this was a mature woman of about thirty. "Do you have  
a younger sister living in Tomobiki?" he asked.  
  
Shinobu rose to her feet and answered, "No. I have a younger *self*  
living in that district." She smiled ruthlessly and continued. "I was her  
and she must become me."  
  
* * *  
  
It had been so easy for her to slip away from the meeting. Suzanna  
Lords, a recent appointee to the American Consulate had asked one of her  
coworkers to keep an eye upon the three men working at the restaurant table.  
She told her fellow State Department employees that she wanted to review the  
latest intelligence reports back in the suite of offices retained for the Vice  
President's temporary staff. The security guards had not challenged her when  
she left the restaurant and no one had offered to accompany her. No one  
noticed that as she entered the empty elevator she pressed the button for the  
basement and not the floor where the offices were located.  
  
The basement hallway was empty as her contact had assured her it would  
be. All of the staff were currently at their duties. She walked down the  
corridor until she found the predesignated door with its lock taped open. She  
pushed at it and entered, carefully removing the evidence at the same time. A  
flick of the lights and she found herself in a storage area for dry kitchen  
supplies. She looked around but could find no sign of the person she was to  
meet. "Where are you?" she whispered.  
  
No answer. She was about to try again when there came a noise that  
might have been someone uttering "Over here." Lords walked between two  
shelving units and found an overcoated figure sitting with her back to a  
corner, a loose felt hat hanging over her face and a wicked looking pistol in  
her hand. The Japanese woman raised her head and her stock of heavy white  
hair parted to reveal a still youthful face. She did not say anything as she  
waited for the young American to make her report.  
  
"Everything is going as it should," Suzanna said. "Their writing  
proposed changes to Resolution 444 to accommodate a treaty between Earth and  
Sagussa. Moroboshi seems sincere about protecting Terran rights against any  
aggressors. He's even made some suggestions about..."  
  
"Ataru-kun has always been sincere," the huddled figure answered in  
slightly accented English, "...but even he can't predict the future. Remember  
that saying about the path lined with good intentions? I live where it ends.  
What they're doing up there today, despite the noble objectives, is the  
beginning of the end. It's my curse that I'll live to see its culmination and  
beyond."  
  
Lords shivered. When this mysterious figure had first appeared at her  
modest studio apartment nine days before she had brought with her a detained  
record of what she claimed would happen over the next week. Deaths,  
accidents, breaking new stories, all things that no one could have anticipated  
and they had all occurred. The last time they had met she had told Lords to  
take her fingerprints and run them through the data base that the United  
Nations had established concerning Tomobiki. The name that had come up had  
shook the embassy aide to the core. It was the final proof that she had  
needed and she would now help this person in any way that she could.  
  
Suzanna looked at the person sitting on the floor. Her own destiny was  
as dreadful as the one that she had painted for mankind. She bent over slowly  
and began to reach towards her while saying, "Shinobu, I want to thank you for  
what..."  
  
The woman flinched as if she had been struck and pulled away from Lords.  
"Please don't call me by that name," she gasped. "That person isn't here  
anymore."  
  
Suzanna stood back up. "I have to get back now. I want to review the  
reports. Maybe I can get a lead on those Urusians." She walked slowly from  
the room, stopping only to turn off the lights.  
  
Alone in the dark the woman drew her knees to her thin chest and began  
to rock back and forth. *This is harder than I thought it would be. Being  
here brings back memories, too many memories.* Then she began to recall her  
last coherent memory of Earth and she began to grit her teeth and knock her  
head against the wall. It was no good, it could not be denied.  
  
The long hallways in her palace at Kyotos. The carved doors of the  
receiving room. The soldier who had carried the pallets and their cargo from  
the spaceport and now formed the honor guard around their fallen comrades.  
The bodies of her precious, precious children lying in state with the flags of  
Earth and Yehisril draped across their torn bodies. And behind them, the  
demon of her life, the one who had taken everything of meaning away from her,  
wept crocodile tears over those whom she had lead to their death.  
  
At that moment the rage that she had buried for so long erupted and  
overwhelmed her. In an instant Shinobu Miyaki drowned in its ebony depths and  
Scalphunter was born.  
  
She undid the top button on her overcoat and, like a Muslim with his  
prayer beads, began to clasp the necklace made of Oni horns that she wore.  
There were three fresh ones upon it...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  
  
Nabiki Tendou turned away from her bedroom window from which she had  
watched her younger sister with a student train in the garden below. She  
walked to her computer table and sat down in the chair next to it. Normally  
she would be on-line examining commodity prices and checking her investments.  
Today she stared listlessly at the monitor and studied her reflection on the  
dark screen.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it," she whispered to the image. "I...I just  
provided the pictures. They never did anything like that before. I didn't  
think that they were...that they were capable of doing that. It's not my  
fault. It's not! It's not!" She shuddered and looked back at the open  
window, hearing the sounds rising from underneath. "I can't even convince  
myself," she moaned. "They wouldn't have been able to do it without me. I am  
responsible." She thought about the young woman tutoring with her sister and  
trembled with guilt and shame.  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 5  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited By Fred Herriot and E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FOURTH PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," Ataru learns a lesson in  
political realities as the Prime Minister of Japan and the Vice President of  
the United States inform him of the many threats to him and the Moroboshi  
clan. Shinobu's presence in Nerima is unwelcome by the businessmen who fear  
that she will draw the chaos that rocked Tomobiki to their district. This  
concern might be justified; Nene and Noa have discovered that four individuals  
are transversing the dimensional and temporal barriers to Earth. Two of them  
have arrived, both alternative future versions of Shinobu. One, Lady Katana,  
is an ardent Japanese militarist. The other, Scalphunter, is a serial killer  
who targets aliens, specifically Onis....  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
It had taken Nabiki only minutes to learn everything about Hitomi  
Miyaki's cousin Shinobu. She used her contacts in the local governmental  
bureaucracy to collect information re family lines, property transactions, tax  
records. There was only one constant to all of them, the name of the most  
infamous district of Tokyo: Tomobiki. A quick trip to the local library and  
the stored newspapers on microfilms confirmed the girl's identity. Shinobu  
Miyaki. According to the newspapers an unwilling participant in the affairs  
of that troubled area. But if half of the stories that people whispered about  
her were true...  
  
Nabiki was too intelligent to give credence to these tales. But that  
did not mean she was not above making money on those who were not. The  
opportunity came quickly. She was shadowing Shinobu when she saw the girl  
stopped by a group of Furinkan High Chemical Club schoolers. Distance  
prevented her from hearing what was said, but when Masaki Taga attempted to  
fondle the girl's breast the sound of breaking bones carried sharply through  
the morning air.  
  
Nabiki had sold photos of Akane and Ranma in his female form to this  
group. Perhaps when they were released from the hospital the Chem Club might  
be interested in purchasing some of Shinobu. The problem was how to acquire  
photos of the young woman. Benevolent fate stepped in when Shinobu appeared  
at the Tendou dojo the next day to arrange for basic self defense lessons.  
Nabiki could not understand why anybody who could rip a lamppost from its base  
and use it to flatten a group of perverts needed to learn how to punch  
someone, but she did not question her good fortune. A fresh roll of film in  
her camera, followed by a quick trip to her favorite photo developing store  
and she checked the results. Since Shinobu did not own a traditional gi used  
by most students of the martial arts she had worn a gym outfit borrowed from  
her smaller cousin. The photos were very sensual as Shinobu's considerable  
charms were flattered by the tight fitting shirt and trunks. Nabiki was very  
pleased with the effect, as was the least injured member of the Chem Club who  
met with her that evening. All of the photos were purchased without any  
attempt at negotiation.  
  
For Nabiki that should have been the end of it. Then a few days later  
an idea occurred to her. The trade in photos of Akane and Ranma-chan, while  
profitable, was extremely local. But Miyaki was known across Japan and there  
might be an exploitable market out there for that series of photos. She would  
use her computer to explore the possibilities.  
  
On line Nabiki found what appeared to be a gold mine. Within moments  
she stumbled across a site dedicated to the inhabitants of Tomobiki. Calling  
itself "Urusei Yatsura," it had a collection of links to sites around the  
world. Barely believing her luck, Nabiki scrolled down the list looking for  
sites that centered around Shinobu. Unfortunately she soon found one. It was  
called "The Shrine of Kali-Shinobu," which puzzled her since she knew that  
Kali was the Hindu goddess of seduction and death. Why would anyone associate  
that name with Shinobu? After logging on with that site she knew.  
  
It was a locus of the rankest perversions. Every deviant thought, every  
aberrant deed was celebrated on it, all identified with Shinobu. Here she was  
homaged as the Goddess of Sex and Destruction, the living personification of  
both. There were crudely written fictions about her corrupting and dominating  
the inhabitants of Tomobiki through the gratification of the lewdest of  
appetites. Drawings of her engaged in the most intimate acts with humans and  
otherwise.  
  
Then there were the photos. Gods, there were the photos.  
  
In them Shinobu, dressed in a black leather outfit that was too short,  
too tight, and too low, used a whip to "discipline" a young girl with green  
hair cringing at her feet. But this was not what so appalled Nabiki. It was  
that she recognized the photos. She had taken them. Using a computer graphic  
art program someone had altered the photos of Shinobu exercising into their  
present condition. They had done a superb job and only an expert...or the  
person who had taken the original shots...would be able to tell that they were  
fakes.  
  
Infuriated that someone had used something that she had provided to her  
clients for such a debauched purpose, Nabiki immediately tracked down the  
physical location of the site. It was Furinkan High School, specifically the  
small building on the grounds set aside for the exclusive use of the Chemical  
Club.  
  
It did not take a genius to see what had happened. The club was a  
collection of brainy deviates who needed an object to project their twisted  
fantasies upon. They could not use either Akane or Ranma-chan as both were  
known and no one would believe either would behave in such a manner. But  
Shinobu Miyaki, a girl whose tattered reputation gave credence to this, would  
be perfect. Her violent reaction to their initial advances confirmed their  
beliefs.  
  
Then Nabiki made the photos available...  
  
Nabiki loved her family but found it difficult to express this affection  
in words. Her emotions were shown by her keeping the dojo in the black. She  
supplied the money that put the food on the table, paid the taxes and hired  
the home repair companies. She was willing to sacrifice for her kin and  
considered no price too high to insure their happiness.  
  
Today she discovered that there was one.  
  
Unfortunately an innocent girl was going to pay it...  
  
Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  
  
* * *  
  
The closed restaurant was no different than any of the other buildings  
on the block. A simple, three story brick edifice, its large glass windows on  
the ground floor were covered with newspapers to keep the sunlight from fading  
the interior surfaces. A sign proclaiming that the business was under new  
management had been plastered on the door about a month earlier and  
pedestrians noticed lights on at the oddest of times with people entering and  
exiting in great hurry.  
  
Most of the residents of Nerima hoped that the restaurant would open  
soon. There were only two really good places to eat in that part of town and  
they were tired of Chinese food and okonomiyaki, although none of them would  
dare tell that to the proprietors of either establishment. Being slapped on  
the head with a cane or a spatula hurt.  
  
There was a great deal of activity in the building this day, but none of  
it had to do with food. The Niphentaxian spy unit which had rented the  
building had been ordered back to base to confirm with their team leader.  
Their computer expert had found something of great importance on one of the  
local internet sites, something that would change the Church of Lum forever.  
  
"Kali?" a puzzled Fungi said. "I've never heard the Sinful Doubter  
referred to that way before."  
  
The tall Niphentaxian boy fell silent under the collected glare of the  
rest of his surveillance unit. In addition to being devout followers of the  
Church, they were members of the "Cult of the Sinful Doubter Shinobu." To  
have their idol living in Nerima where she could be observed was sheer bliss  
to them. Fungi, who joined due to peer pressure and not religious fervor,  
found his fellow Niphentaxians and their attitude to be a little...silly. His  
maternal great-grandmother had been a Vosian. Her race's good sense ran true  
in all of her descendants. Fungi wanted to break with the Church and live for  
himself, but he was too afraid to do so. If the Church had a harsh attitude  
towards infidels, what it did to those it excommunicated was worse.  
  
The team leader snarled at the cringing boy before turning back to the  
computer adept. "I want these records transferred here for safe keeping.  
This Lost Bible cannot be allowed to slip away from us."  
  
"Yes, Commander Shaskaar," Makasai typed a few instructions into her  
counsel before looking back to her military and religious leader. "Shall we  
send a copy of these back to the Hierarchy?"  
  
"No," the powerfully built woman answered. "The Elders are too Orthodox  
and Oogi would suppress this revelation as a threat to his power. Besides,  
they're too concerned with moldy prophecies of destruction to comprehend the  
importance of these Sacred writings and images. This is the truth of  
Tomobiki. The forces of Light and Darkness are more evenly matched than we  
were previously taught. Now is the time of the Ascendancy of the Night and we  
are the servants of Kali." Shaskaar's eyes glowed with a religious zeal that  
was reflected in all of those around her, with the exception of the frightened  
young man who shrank away from them. "Instead we will alert others of our  
sect as to the True Faith. We'll send a coded message to my sister for her to  
carry the Word to our brethren."  
  
Shaskaar studied the photos that they had copied from the primitive  
Earth computer. In them, Kali-Shinobu stood triumphant over the Goddess.  
This excited the Niphentaxian in a way that she had never experienced before.  
"The Night shall fall," she huskily whispered. "The Night shall fall..."  
  
* * *  
  
The pimply teenager snarled at the computer in front him. Someone was  
taking all of his club's best work and he was unable to prevent it. His  
working hand was still in a cast and he could not operate the keyboard fast  
enough. Even hitting the power switch did not work, the computer remained on  
and the files disappeared. All he could do was sit back and hope that he  
could reconstruct "The Shrine of Kali-Shinobu" from their back-up disks.  
  
Masaki Taga looked up at the large poster over the desk. It was an  
enlargement of one of the Chem Club photos purchased from that mercenary  
Tendou girl altered to reflect their...unique tastes. He and his confidants  
had converted the storeroom of their club house into a shrine to the object of  
their obsessions. True, she was proving to be annoyingly coy about her  
genuine nature, but everyone in Japan knew what she was really like. His  
father often told him the stories of Shinobu Miyaki. That the yarns were the  
inventions of middle aged men desperate for stimulation never occurred to the  
youth. Instead he had incorporated them into the tales that his group wrote  
and posted on the internet.  
  
Now somebody was taking their efforts for themselves. Masaki glared at  
the flashing images on his computer monitor and cursed the unjustness of it  
all. His anger prevented him from noticing the shadows in the small building  
were growing darker and merging with each other, overwhelming the electric  
lights that still burned. Soon, except for the storeroom where he sat, the  
club house was in total darkness. Then the outside door glowed a lurid green.  
It opened and someone...something that should not exist in a sane universe  
came through.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, come on! Three more gold coins and I get five extra lives!!"  
Nene shouted as she manipulated the joy stick. She had found a great new  
computer game and had spent the last ten hours playing it. There were other  
things that she could be doing...eating, sleeping or bathing...but this was  
too important. She considered computer games to be the ultimate artistic  
expression of her *daimon'cha's* home culture and it was vital that she and  
the rest of the Sagussans have a true understanding of their rich and subtle  
content. At least that is what she told herself.  
  
As she was about to move on to the next level the game dissolved in a  
flurry of dots. Nene picked herself up from the floor to see that the  
computer was flashing an A-1 priority signal. Something of vital importance  
was happening. She punched up the indicated program and saw that a new time  
spike was beginning to take shape in Nerima. This one was incredibly powerful  
and certain to smash the dimensional and temporal barriers. For a moment Nene  
stared at the unnatural phenomenon in appalled fascination. She came to her  
senses and hit the intercom button. "Noa!" she shouted. "It's Nene!! It's  
happening again!"  
  
"Noa here," came the immediate response. "Will it break through?"  
  
"Yes. This is the most powerful one so far. Nothing can stop it."  
  
"Figure out the precise entry point," Noa ordered. "I'm heading for the  
roof to warm-up a hovercycle. Meet me there as soon as you have the  
coordinates."  
  
* * *  
  
Masaki smacked his uninjured hand on the computer desk as the last bit  
of his club's site was swept away. It had taken hours of work and someone had  
stolen it in seconds. He was about to begin the laborious process of  
rebuilding it when he noticed that the building seemed to be strangely hot and  
humid. There was a scent in the air, a musky sweet odor of desire, of  
wanting. He turned around and saw that the building was dark. Certain that  
he had left the lights on he went to the main switch and flicked it back and  
forth. Nothing happened. He turned to go to the fuse box when he heard the  
rustle of stiff cloth in the shadows. He was not a brave man and he retreated  
back into the lighted storeroom. There were more noises in the dark, the  
sounds of clicking heels and soft breaths and they were coming closer to him.  
"Who's there?" he whimpered.  
  
From the darkness a low chuckle emerged. "What you wanted," a feminine  
voice that he thought he recognized answered. "I'm mad, bad, and dangerous to  
know!"  
  
Then she stepped into the light. It was HER! She looked exactly as  
they had made her appear in the altered photos. Except for the face, there  
was something weird about her face. As she embraced him she looked straight  
into his eyes and he suddenly knew what was wrong.  
  
Her eyes!  
  
They were hungry!  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe it!!" Noa yelled over the roar of the engines as they  
raced through the skies of Tokyo. "We lost fifteen minutes because all of the  
hovercycles were having scheduled maintenance done! There should have been  
one left on stand by."  
  
"There was!" Nene shouted back, studying the instrument she carried in  
her right hand while gripping the hovercycle in the air with her left. "Priss  
took it out on patrol three minutes before the alarm went off."  
  
Noa's response was an irate grunt. Nene's tricorder indicated their  
approach to ground zero. "Down there," she said. "It's somewhere down there  
next to that school!"  
  
Noa nodded and banked the vehicle around and landed on the school yard's  
baseball diamond. Nene took the lead and ran towards a corrugated metal shack  
a hundred yards from the main building. As they reached it Noa drew her  
pistol and motioned for Nene to get behind her. As she approached the open  
door, she reached out with her mind. There was something...awry about the  
aura of the building, but it seemed to be empty. She holstered her pistol and  
entered the structure with Nene close behind.  
  
"What a smell!" Nene gasped as she sniffed the stifling aroma in the hot  
shack.  
  
"There's a lot of chemicals in here. That probably accounts for some of  
it," Noa replied as she inspected the room.  
  
"I don't think so," Nene was very edgy. She knew that she was reacting  
to something that had recently been in the shack. She kept looking back and  
forth, missing the body on the floor until she tripped over it. Before her  
scream could fade Noa was beside her. She wrapped an arm around her trembling  
friend as she examined the young man lying on his back. There had been no  
trace of his *mei'na* when she had probed the building. He had been murdered  
by whoever had just crossed over.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright!" Noa murmured to her shuddering companion.  
"We'll find what did this to him. It won't get the chance to kill anyone  
else!"  
  
"No," Nene moaned. "You don't understand! That's not why I screamed.  
I can't sense him. His *mei'na* is gone...but he's not dead! His body is  
still alive!!"  
  
Stunned, Noa looked back at the form in front of them. That was  
impossible! Once the energies of the *te'a* and the physical form were joined  
nothing save death could severe that bond. But if this body still lived...?  
  
Slowly she bent over to look into the open eyes. They were blank,  
glassy, staring. The 'who' of this person was gone and only the 'what'  
remained. She touched the shape with her hand and jumped as if she had  
plunged it into the heart of a sun. It was worse than coming into contact  
with a clone! A clone provoked a sense of moral revulsion. This...thing was  
a violation of the natural order of Existence!  
  
Nene tugged at her companion's arm. "Please...please, let's get out of  
here!" she whispered. "Let's get out of here now!!"  
  
Noa allowed herself to be pulled. When she reached the open door she  
stopped. "Get to the cycle and tap into the telephone lines using the  
comlink," she ordered. "We must report this to the local authorities. That  
boy must have had family. They'll have to be told. I'll take a look around.  
Maybe I'll find what happened."  
  
Nene began to protest but Noa silenced her with an expression and went  
back into the shack. A quick look around the main room revealed nothing out  
of the ordinary, except for the carcass upon the floor. Chemicals, burners,  
calculators and other scientific utensils were all that Noa could find. The  
only other door lead into a storeroom. It housed a bunch of girly posters  
tacked on the walls. Noa closed the door and began to walk away when it hit  
her. There was something familiar about the dominatrix in the large poster  
above the computer. She returned and looked closer.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi gingerly placed the damp cloth across Shinobu's flushed brow  
before she sat back on her heels. Soun Tendou had carried her groaning cousin  
home from his training hall an hour before and had helped get her to her futon  
in her cousin's room. When asked what had happened, the tall man's reply was  
that she had made a slight mistake in judgment and should be feeling better  
soon. Shinobu was getting some of her natural color back and Hitomi and her  
parents, Yoko and Ryoe, began to question her as to what had happened.  
"Shinobu-chan," Hitomi began, "...did you get hit during practice?"  
  
Her cousin shook her head. "Perhaps you overexerted yourself. Did you  
strain a muscle?" her mother asked.  
  
Shinobu repeated her earlier response. Ryoe, being a practical man, and  
not wanting to go on forever, decided that the direct approach would be best  
with his niece. "Shinobu, what happened?"  
  
The stricken girl sighed and explained. "Akane and I finished training  
and she invited me in for some milk and cookies...and SHE baked the cookies."  
  
Her cousins looked at each other and nodded. This made sense. Just  
then the doorbell rang and Hitomi got to her feet to answer it. Walking down  
the stairs she could hear her cousin talking. "...and I thought that fiance  
of hers was joking. But those cookies...not even Lum could make anything like  
them!"  
  
Hitomi opened the door and found a tall, earnest looking young man  
standing there. He showed her a chrysanthemum shaped badge and introduced  
himself as Inspector Kobo. He said that he understood that a Shinobu Miyaki  
was living here temporarily. Was she home? He had a few questions that he  
wanted to ask her...  
  
* * *  
  
The members of the Furinkan High Chemical Club were feeling very sorry  
for themselves. It looked like they were going to be in big trouble with  
their parents when the police got done with them. They were just having fun  
with a couple of dirty pictures and some stories. Now the cops had come into  
their cram classes and dragged them out in front of everybody to answer a  
bunch of stupid questions just because Taga got himself hurt.  
  
Life was so unfair.  
  
"Thanks very much for your cooperation and for calling us in so  
quickly." the beefy Chief Inspector for the Nerima region said to the Sagussan  
pair. Noa and Nene liked the big man. He was very professional and knew his  
job. He acknowledged that this case was outside his experience and promised  
to inform them immediately about any developments in the investigation. He  
was about to tell them that they could go when one of his subordinates, a  
young, austere man came in to make his report. He excused himself and allowed  
the detective to lead him to one side of the room.  
  
"How's the father taking it?" Noa asked Nene as they stared at the large  
man sitting quietly on one of the lab's stool. He had been brought in to  
identify the living corpse that had been his son. Having done so, he sat down  
on a stool, staring vacantly into space for the past two hours.  
  
"Not well. I tried to talk to him a couple of times but I don't think  
he heard me," Nene looked back into the storeroom. The police were removing  
its contents for evidence, but at the moment everything was still there.  
"They did a pretty good job with those photos, didn't they? They even had me  
fooled for a moment."  
  
"Yes they did, didn't they!" Noa snarled, cracking her knuckles. She  
had been outraged that the perverts had used Lum and Shinobu for their  
fantasies. It surprised Noa that a large part of her anger at the boys was  
for what they had done to the Terran girl. "It's a good thing that Shinobu's  
in Tomobiki," she said to Nene, not noticing the sudden look of consternation  
on the Pathfinder's face. "I wouldn't want her to see this stuff!"  
  
"What do you mean your brought her down here?!" a voice interrupted.  
  
Both Sagussans jumped as they heard the Chief Inspector roar at his  
junior associate. "According to your report not only could she account for  
her whereabouts for the entire afternoon she also had people who collaborated  
her story!" The suddenly pale young man was trying to justify his overzealous  
behavior and failing. The older man shouted at him. "You don't treat someone  
like a suspect unless she is one and, from your own account, she isn't!!" The  
young officer bobbed into frantic bowing to his superior who had turned away  
from him. "Bring her in here and I'll apologize for your behavior!" The  
younger officer ran from the building as the Chief Inspector fumed. He began  
to take a cigarette from one of the pockets of his green trench coat when  
something struck his mind. He walked over to the two Sagussans and reached  
between them to pull the storeroom door firmly shut. "No reason for her to  
see this," he said as he walked back to the door.  
  
Noa had a very bad feeling about this. Something was going on. She  
looked at Nene and noticed that the computer expert was sweating.  
  
* * *  
  
On the roof of Furinkan High, a gaunt figure adjusted the long range  
scope on her *qu'f-piaqu'r* musket as she zeroed in on an officer leading a  
young girl towards a small building set apart from the main structure.  
Scalphunter had spent the past nine days familiarizing herself with the Tokyo  
of her youth. To hunt properly it was necessary to know the terrain and the  
habits of the prey and she now knew their behavior better than they did. She  
had even had the opportunity to prepare a special surprise for one particular  
individual.  
  
She carefully kept her finger away from the trigger as she watched her  
younger self being led across the school grounds. "Not this time!" she  
whispered, her voice seething with emotion. "This time I'm going to do it to  
them first! I'll hit first, I'll hit harder, I won't stop hitting till  
they're dead!! I won't stop till they're all dead!!! Dead, dead, dead, dead,  
DEAD!!!!"  
  
A lone bead of sweat escaped the brim of her hat and fell into her eye.  
She did not blink.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu and Noa were surprised to see each other in Nerima. Noa because  
she thought that the troublesome Terran girl would never leave Tomobiki and  
Shinobu because she thought that she had left the Sagussan girl and the rest  
of her troubles back in Tomobiki. The Chief Inspector walked up to the school  
girl and bowed. "Miss Miyaki, it is very good to see you again. My apologies  
for the inconvenience that you have suffered."  
  
Shinobu smiled brightly back at the older man. "Inspector Tori, it's my  
pleasure. It's been awhile since I saw you last."  
  
"Ah, it's Chief Inspector for Nerima now, Miss Miyaki. And it's all due  
to your kind assistance during the affair of the Kobayakata heirs," the heavy  
set man beamed.  
  
Noa gaped at the friendly pair. They knew each other? They had worked  
together in the past? It struck her how little she really knew about Shinobu.  
When she researched the histories of the residents of Tomobiki she had been  
concerned with how they interacted with Ataru and that had been the extent of  
her interest in them. She had not bothered to learn anything about them as  
individuals. Now she realized her error. Noa had the uneasy feeling that she  
had made a mistake of gigantic proportions.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" Everybody in the small building flinched as  
Mr. Taga came out of his stupor and shouted at the Chief Inspector. He got up  
and stomped over to where the officer and Shinobu stood talking. "Why are you  
being so nice to this slut?!" he pointed a trembling finger towards the  
stunned girl. "Don't you know who she is?! What she is?!! She must have  
been the one who hurt my son!! I want her arrested!! I want her put in jail  
before she can do anything like this to anybody else!!"  
  
"Mr. Taga, I'm very sorry for what happened to your son, but Miss Miyaki  
couldn't have done it. We've already established that she was somewhere else  
when the attack occurred," the Chief Inspector answered.  
  
"Then lock her up for what she did to him before!! She attacked him and  
his friends! She broke his hand when they refused to satisfy her warped  
desires!!" Taga was frantic. Were these idiots ignorant of the monster in  
their midst?  
  
"We've already investigated that earlier incident, Mr. Taga!" Tori could  
feel his own anger growing. He felt pity for this man, to lose a son in such  
a manner was unbearable. Unfortunately he was directing his frustration  
towards an innocent girl. "Miss Miyaki was not at fault for what happened to  
those young men," he jerked his thumb towards the group cowering in the far  
corner of the shack. "We questioned them about it earlier and they admitted  
that they had attempted to coerce Miss Miyaki and that your son had touched  
her against her will. Considering what she is capable of doing, I think she  
showed a great restraint!"  
  
Taga was so angry that he radiated heat. He looked at the slim girl  
before him. So innocently appealing...so corrupt. She may have fooled the  
rest with her wiles, but not him. "I knew it would be like this when you came  
here," he snarled. "I knew what would happen. That's why you did it to  
Masaki, huh? To take revenge on my trying to keep you away from decent  
people!! This won't stop me!! I won't let you do to Nerima what you did to  
Tomobiki." He looked at Noa and Nene and spat on the floor. "Already you're  
bringing your alien friends among us!! I've heard about these dykes! They  
think they're too good for men, don't they?!"  
  
Shinobu began to shake. When she met this man earlier today at Dr.  
Tofu's clinic, she knew that he disliked her. But now she saw how deep his  
hatred of her ran. Why? She did not want anything more to do with Ataru, Lum  
and the rest. All she wished to do was get on with her life, to live like a  
normal person again.  
  
Inspector Tori reached out and took Taga by his arm as another officer  
approached him from behind and did the same. "Don't think that you can fool  
the rest of us as easily as these idiots!" Taga shouted as he shook off the  
men. "We all know the truth about you, everybody in Japan knows what you're  
really like!! My son discovered it so you did worse than kill him!! There!"  
he screamed hysterically as he pointed to the storeroom behind Noa and Nene.  
"The truth is in there!! I've seen it! We've all seen it and you can't hide  
anymore!!!" Taga looked at the confused expression on the demon's face and  
his anger soared higher. Did she really think that she could fool him with  
this lily-white act of hers? "Look in there!!!" he shrieked. "LOOK, DAMN  
YOU, LOOK...!!!!"  
  
Taga's ravings stopped as Inspector Tori threw a bucket of ice water  
into the man's face. Taga looked bewildered then fell to his knees and sobbed  
uncontrollably, moaning his son's name over and over. Tori sighed and turned  
to Shinobu to apologize...and found that the girl was no longer there. She  
was slowly walking to the closed storeroom door. He wanted to call out for  
her to stop, not to go any further, that she did not have to see what was  
there. But the words would not come. All anyone in the room could do was  
watch as Shinobu slipped between the Sagussans standing in front of the  
closet. For a moment she stood there with the demeanor of a prisoner at the  
first step to the gallows. Then she opened the door and went in.  
  
For a few minutes the only sounds from the storeroom was the noise of  
Shinobu's footsteps as she went around examining the pictures, the drawings,  
the stories. Then...  
  
"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" the girl screamed as she  
bolted from the storeroom and ran from the building. Her hands were jammed to  
her eyes like she was trying to claw them from their sockets.  
  
The strange sense of paralysis that held the room captive broke and Noa  
raced after the fleeing girl. *Why didn't I stop her?!* she chastised  
herself. *Why didn't I try?!* It had been as if something had wanted Shinobu  
to see what that horrible room contained. The lies about her that some people  
wanted so desperately to be true. Outside the shack she saw that Shinobu had  
collapsed mere yards from the structure and was tearing huge clods of the sod  
away from the ground. As Noa approached the wailing girl she blinked  
furiously. There was something happening to Shinobu. It was her *mei'na.*  
Impossibly, that was changing...  
  
* * *  
  
Scalphunter shuddered as waves of powerful feelings swelled over her  
psyche. Something was happening to Shinobu down in that metal shack,  
something causing such pain that her future self empathically shared her  
agony. *They're doing it to me again!!!* the thought was accompanied by a  
fresh blow of shame and chagrin. *No matter what I do they find someway to  
involve me...someway to hurt me!!!* She watched as the young girl ran from  
the shack and hurled herself to the ground.  
  
"Now's the time!!" the white haired woman hissed. She gathered her will  
and projected her ethos along the emotional bond between her and her young  
counterpart. "Now I give you the strength that you need, the knowledge that  
you must have!! Take! Take from me!! Take from me...and become me!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu sobbed as she tumbled to the earth. Was this how everyone  
thought of her? A monster of depravity who thought of nothing but the  
immediate gratification of her perverted desires? A thing that would corrupt  
and destroy the lives of everyone around her? Did this explain the looks  
thrown at her as she walked down the streets of Nerima? Did everyone believe  
those lies?!  
  
She felt delirious. Images flashed before her eyes. Her tormentors...  
her enemies falling before her righteous anger. Of the comfort found in the  
hunt, the satisfaction of the kill, and the pride in the taking of trophies.  
Shinobu gasped as she felt herself falling away from herself.  
  
There was somebody behind her gently repeating her name. Dazed, Shinobu  
turned to see who was standing there...  
  
* * *  
  
This was impossible, but Shinobu's *mei'na* was mutating before Noa's  
startled gaze. The bright colors of the girl's aura darkened, stained by  
horrible extremes of hatred and rage. Noa approached the girl. "Shinobu,"  
she said. "Shinobu, can you hear me?!"  
  
Shinobu looked up at her with a confused expression on her face. Her  
vacant eyes stared at the Sagussan for a second...then they filled in a flash  
with insane loathing. Suddenly Noa found herself facing a snarling beast.  
"You!!!" Shinobu roared as she leapt at Noa, her hands curling into dagger-  
like talons...  
  
* * *  
  
"You!!!" Scalphunter roared, eyes wide on seeing who else was there.  
Breaking the link between herself and Shinobu she swung the *qu'f-piaqu'r* to  
her shoulder and, unmindful of the consequences of her act, fired!  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu plowed into the startled Noa and the force of her charge hurled  
both girls up and away from the explosion that ripped the ground apart at the  
precise spot that they had stood. The Sagussan twisted and rolled in mid-air  
so that she could use Shinobu's body to absorb the impact with the ground.  
She did not want to hurt the girl but she had to stop this before it went any  
farther. As the dust cleared Noa looked at the young woman underneath her and  
realized that her action had been unnecessary. Shinobu had been knocked  
unconscious by the concussion of the blast. Also, her *mei'na* was returning  
to normal, whatever it was that affected her had lost its hold over the girl.  
  
Tori and his men rushed from the building, their weapons drawn and  
ready. The Chief Inspector grabbed the girls and dragged them behind the  
shelter while barking orders to his men. He was shouting about the school  
being the only place where the shot could have come from and wanting backup.  
He quickly checked out both girls and, after satisfying himself as to their  
condition, turned and ran towards the school house to supervise its  
evacuation.  
  
Nene came out of the shack and stood over the pair. Noa was sitting on  
the ground with the unconscious Shinobu limp in her lap. She knelt down next  
to them and tapped Noa on the shoulder. She looked at Nene and summoning a  
feeble smile said, "I guess we know what's so important in Nerima now!"  
  
* * *  
  
At the Toranoseishin Finance Center in the offices set aside for the  
exclusive use of Ataru Moroboshi, Lum sat in a plush black leather chair  
waiting for the return of her lovers. According to Reigi Yumoa, Ataru was at  
a meeting with two very important government officials and Noa had gone off on  
a mission with Nene. The Oni twirled a small envelope in her hands and wished  
she was with them. Another part of her life was slipping away from her and  
this loss was proving more painful than she could have imagined it would...  
  
* * *  
  
She had spent the day in Tomobiki. She had been absent from that  
district for nearly two weeks and wanted to visit with her friends. She knew  
now that her future lay in a different direction than theirs but she could not  
abandon them like discarded toys. They were important to her and she wanted  
to keep them in her life one way or another. With that thought she arrived at  
the Miyaki residence.  
  
Kimiki Miyaki was smiling as she answered the door, but ceased when she  
saw who was standing there. Her answers to Lum's questions regarding her  
child were curt. No, her daughter was not home. No, she did not think she  
would be back soon. No, she did not think she would return before Lum left  
Tomobiki. Shivering under her icy gaze, Lum murmured an apology for taking up  
her time and began to fly away when a sudden cry from the Terran woman stopped  
her. "Lum!" she said, the expression in her eyes pleading. "You've won! Be  
generous in victory and let my Shinobu go!!"  
  
Alarmed, Lum flew next to Tomobiki High where she found Mark Onsen  
preparing his notes for the summer cram school. He was pleasant but distant  
when she inquired about Shinobu. He said that he did not consider it his  
place to inform her about the young girl's actions, but that the other girls  
from Lum's old class were going to be at Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlor that  
afternoon. She should see them if she truly wanted to learn what Shinobu was  
doing.  
  
The conversations hushed as the Oni girl entered the ice cream parlor.  
The tables and the counter were full of Lum's ex-schoolmates, all of the girls  
that she had known over the past three years were here...save one. There was  
a murmur of hellos, but none of the enthusiasm that there once was whenever  
she appeared in the past. Nervous, Lum moved from table to table looking for  
one particular face. Finally she came to a small table where Pamanba and  
Ryuunosuke sat over coffee. This surprised Lum because she had never thought  
the two were friendly. She made the mistake of saying so.  
  
Ryuunosuke leaned back in her chair and smiled unpleasantly. "Lum,  
despite what you may think, not everything in this town waits for you to give  
permission for it to happen." The tomboy ignored the shocked look on Lum's  
face. She had promised herself this on the day Shinobu left for Nerima. She  
stood up and slid her chair over to the pale girl. "Siddown. I've got  
somethin' to say and I want you to listen." Ryuunosuke took a second to  
collect her thoughts. A little over three weeks ago she had told her best  
friend the hard truth, now it was time to see if Lum could handle it. "I'm  
gonna assume that you've been walkin' around here trying to find Shinobu.  
Well, she not here. She's not living in Tomobiki anymore."  
  
"What?!!" Lum jumped to her feet, then quickly sat back down as  
Ryuunosuke scowled at her. "Where is she?! When will she be back?!"  
  
"Where she is...that I'll tell you later," the tomboy said. "As for  
when she's comin' back, maybe a month, maybe ten weeks, maybe never! But why  
do you want to know?!"  
  
"Why do I...I want to know because she is my friend," Lum shouted till  
the glass in the windows rattled. How dare she treat her like this.  
  
"'Friend?!'" Ryuunosuke smirked. "You've got an interesting definition  
of friendship, Lum."  
  
"What do you mean?!" the Urusian spat as bio-electric sparks danced  
across her body.  
  
"Wasn't the first thing that you did was to take her boyfriend away?!"  
Ryuunosuke snarled. Lum paled and tried to answer back but the tea house girl  
cut her off. "Didn't you use magic against her?! Didn't you lie to her  
constantly?! Didn't you try to kill her once by crashing your flying saucer  
on her and Ataru?!"  
  
"I...I...that was before I knew her better!" Lum weakly protested.  
  
"You mean that was before she gave up on Ataru! If she hadn't, would  
you have treated her any different?! And have you treated her any different?!  
Haven't you dragged her halfway across the galaxy more than once?! How many  
times have you gotten her into situations where she coulda gotten killed?!"  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the rest of the girls  
watched the drama play itself out before them. Ryuunosuke had never behaved  
like this before. None of them had. "I didn't mean to..." Lum was confused.  
She had not felt this bad since the day Nagaiwakai had dissected her  
relationship with her Darling.  
  
"You didn't mean to?! Is that supposed to make things better?! I think  
it just makes it worse! In the three years that you've known her, have you  
ever considered her feelings on anything?!"  
  
"I've never meant to be cruel to her!"  
  
"What about Nassur?! It wasn't cruel keeping the truth about Nassur and  
Benten from her?! And how do you think we felt about that?! How do you think  
we felt whenever we heard her sigh and look off into space?! We wanted to  
tell her, but we were afraid!! You should've told her immediately, but you  
didn't! You didn't care enough! How can you say that you're her friend?!  
  
"You...you're not being fair!! It's not that simple!"  
  
"You're right! I'm not being fair and it's not simple! But right now I  
don't feel like being fair!! Shinobu has moved away from Tomobiki because  
she's trying to get on with her life! She calls every night to talk to me!  
She's very lonely! For some reason people...aren't being kind to her! But's  
she not coming back because she's afraid of what might happen if she does!!  
She's afraid, Lum! She's afraid."  
  
"Of what?!"  
  
"Of you, of Ataru, of everyone around you!! More than anything else,  
she's afraid of herself! She wants to be an average person and she's anything  
but. Now she has to find out who she is and what direction her life is going!  
Can you understand that Lum?! Can you respect that?!"  
  
"I...I...yes!"  
  
"Yes, what?!"  
  
"I respect her decision to live her life as she chooses! I...I won't  
force my presence upon her!"  
  
The tears that ran down her face were for Shinobu as well as herself.  
She reached for the napkin dispenser on the table, but it was empty. Pamanba,  
who had remained silent through the proceedings, handed her handkerchief to  
the crying Oni. It was soon drenched. Ryuunosuke handed her something white.  
Believing it to be another cloth Lum took it and began to dab at her eyes with  
it, she jumped as its stiff corner poked her. "What's this?!" Lum looked at  
the small envelop in her hand. It was addressed to her in Shinobu's  
handwriting.  
  
"Do you really think Shinobu would leave Tomobiki without saying good-  
bye to all of her friends?! You weren't here so she left you this. And I'm  
willing to bet anything that her address and telephone number are in there,  
too. Lum, I'm sorry for what I did. I hurt you. But right now I'm hurting  
too, all of us are. We're all growin' up and it really stinks!"  
  
Ryuunosuke sighed. All she wanted right now was a long soak in a hot  
tub. This had been as hard on her as it had been on Lum, harder because she  
was an essentially honest person and had portrayed Lum as the bad guy when  
both she and Shinobu were equally responsible for the mess their lives had  
become. But it was impossible to reduce a three year span to a few sentences  
and be fair. Besides, as Ataru could easily attest, Lum had a disturbing  
tendency to hear ONLY what she wanted to hear. "I only got one last thing to  
say to you and then I'm done! When people grow up they can grow away!  
Friendships are mutual things! You both gotta want it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lum leaned back into the plush leather and looked at the sealed envelope  
in her hands. She had not been able to work up the nerve to open it. She  
slipped the card back into her carry-all and walked to the plate glass windows  
and watched the sun begin to set. She had got a message that Ataru would be  
back soon and they would be setting out for Oshika soon after. But for now  
her thoughts centered around a slim girl with reddish-brown hair.  
  
"There's time," she whispered, her breath condensing on the cool glass  
in front of her. "We can be friends. I can make this work. I've got the  
time..."  
  
* * *  
  
The Hustari ship entered the outer reaches of the obscure solar system.  
Its crew was exhausted at their stations, their captain had kept the ship and  
them at a breakneck pace for the duration of the voyage. None had protested.  
They were on a mission to save their people from extinction. The commander of  
the ship, Suki, studied the sealed orders that had been issued prior to  
launch. There was something wrong here, something was just escaping z'her.  
But they did not have time to stop and think. Time was running out for  
everyone.  
  
Desperate times breed desperate actions.  
  
They would soon reach the means to save their people and nothing would  
be allowed to stand in their way...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
The tired old man in the rabbit suit painfully moaned as the shattered  
debris of their latest failed attempt floated aimlessly in space. Nothing had  
worked in preventing the destinies in the Bureau of Destiny Management from  
continuing their bizarre behavior. All associates from every branch office  
had been summoned to deal with this emergency. Useless. The latest effort,  
wrapping a rogue door with chains and dragging it from its course merely  
slowed it down until the escalating stress tore the chains apart, injuring  
hundreds as shrapnel flashed about. The door took its place in line with the  
millions of others, level with the one before and precisely one foot away.  
  
He groaned again, lifting the cowl of his uniform to dab at the blood  
trickling down his forehead. "Useless...useless..." he muttered as he watched  
the sequence of doors disappearing. It was not that the line stretched for  
such a great distance, it was that they were literally dematerializing to  
reappear...who knew where.  
  
The Chief Executive's bitterness over this catastrophe grew. How could  
this happen? They were masters of destinies. They shaped the future. They  
determined the fate of those fleshy things across the dimensions. Now this  
disaster threatened their very concept of reality and, at a personal level, it  
threatened his position as director. He had to do something immediately to  
prevent a challenge to his rule. He needed someone to blame; he needed a  
victim. Casting his eyes over the assembly, he found him. An idiot boy  
staring off into the opposite direction from which the chain had gone.  
"Inaba!" he snarled. "You worthless dullard. What are you looking at? Why  
aren't you doing something useful?"  
  
"I haven't seen anybody doing anything of value. Even you weren't doing  
anything," Inaba shot back. The apprentice had changed during the crisis. He  
had matured, becoming more forceful. "As for what I'm looking at," he raised  
a paw and pointed in the direction he had been gazing. "It's that."  
  
The destiny caretakers saw a series of doors appearing from nowhere,  
heading directly to the first chain of aligned destinies. It occurred then  
that it was not a different column but the same revolving through the varied  
dimensions to return to its starting point. The Chief Executive collapsed  
under this final blow leaving his subordinates to bicker about lines of  
command and succession.  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura -The Senior Year; "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 6  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E. B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura", created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIFTH PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," Another future self of  
Shinobu's has arrived. She is Kali, a psychic/sexual vampire that feeds upon  
the *mei'na* of her victims. Scalphunter, another of Shinobu's possible  
destinies, has attempted to transfer her mind to her younger self.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Inaba contemptuously turned from the squabbling bureaucrats to examine  
the circle of destiny forming before him. "So powerful...so beautiful. So  
much like you, Miss Shinobu." He discovered the reason behind his transfer to  
the Sagussan Division while its associates battled this phenomenon. No member  
of the Bureau of Destiny Management was permitted a relationship with any  
being possessing the potential futures as Shinobu. They had used his ambition  
for advancement to effect the separation that ended his love affair with the  
girl. Was this the result? Shinobu was the common link between these  
possible futures and so many others. Her actions somehow caused this and no  
one knew how she accomplished it or how it would end. All he could do was  
pray for her and the inhabitants of that beautiful blue world.  
  
* * *  
  
In the dark hotel room she shared with her cousins, Shinobu sat awake,  
curled up childlike in a ball. She had waited until the quiet breathing from  
the other bed indicated her uncle and aunt were asleep. Carefully she slid  
from her bed to draw open the drapes of the large picture window. She pulled  
a chair over to watch the lights of the shadowed city. They had come to the  
seaside resort city of Oshio for two days of fun and sun. Appropriately, the  
skies had been gloomy when they arrived and showed no let up. The weather  
matched her mood. Since the discovery of the living cadaver in Furinkan High  
School, her life had gone from bad to worse. She was seriously considering  
returning to Tomobiki.  
  
Chief Inspector Tori had announced that Shinobu was not responsible for  
the incident with the President of the Furinkan High Chemical Club. That did  
not stop the rumor mill, however. Mr. Taga had made sure that everyone knew  
of the episode...from his point of view. The fact that the Chem Club's  
building was the base locale of the "Shrine of Kali-Shinobu" lent a certain  
credence to his charges.  
  
If the people of Nerima had been cool towards her before, their behavior  
now was glacial. When they saw her coming, they dodged into stores or crossed  
to the other side. Playing children were dragged into their houses if their  
mothers saw the young woman in the vicinity. Objects were deliberately  
dropped at her from high windows, until in frustration, she struck a building  
after a bucket of foul-smelling sink water fell upon her, shaking it to its  
foundation. In retrospect, Shinobu knew that had been a mistake. The crowds  
saw what she did, what she was capable of. Now instead of merely having their  
contempt, the residents of Nerima feared her.  
  
Shinobu sniffed, looking at the slumbering forms of her relatives. They  
had supported her...and were beginning to pay for their loyalty. The Miyaki  
house, once the most popular in Nerima, had been quiet for the last few  
nights. Few of their friends would risk being seen with a family that would  
harbor such a monster.  
  
And it was not limited to her relatives. There were fewer patients in  
the waiting room of Dr. Tofu. Many canceled or rescheduled appointments for  
later. Some even requested that their case histories be sent to different  
physicians. But Dr. Tofu refused to be intimidated. When she stood in his  
office and tearfully offered her apology and resignation, he had refused to  
accept either. "Sometimes," he said, "the truth requires sacrifice. I am  
prepared to do so." He was not the only one. Akane Tendou and her fiance  
kept her company around town. Lately they had been joined by both of Akane's  
sisters. Not even the constant snubs could disturb Kasumi's calm demeanor and  
Nabiki's only response was to jot names down in a little red book she carried.  
  
*What good are their sacrifices?* Shinobu wondered. *They're only  
harming themselves being seen with me. By the end of the summer I'll be back  
in Tomobiki while they'll continue facing angry neighbors and townspeople. Am  
I worth it? Maybe I'm no better than everyone else thinks I am. Don't Noa  
and Mie treat me like trash? Ataru...even Ataru thinks so too.*  
  
Shinobu prowled around the small room. Oshio was one of the more  
popular resorts constructed during the building boom of the sixties. Her  
family had been lucky to reserve something this size. Since it was the first  
weekend of spring, the city was packed with vacationers, many students on  
school oriented tours. She shivered, feeling the night's chill and decided to  
put something warm on. She found her suitcase and carry-all at the foot of  
her bed, went into the bathroom, closed the door and snapped on the light. To  
her surprise she discovered that she packed her old school uniform in the bag.  
She put it to one side, then on impulse pulled it on as well as a pair of  
athletic shoes.  
  
The mirror above the sink showed a girl unfamiliar to her. She had lost  
weight and her face had a sunken, haunted look. She had been so hopeful, so  
happy when she left Tomobiki eighteen days before. Nothing had gone right.  
She could not even escape her troubles during her sleep. Her nights were  
filled with weird, fantastic visions: leading faceless numbers of troops into  
great battles, stalking humanoid prey around burning cities or lonely outposts  
on the farthest rim of the galaxy. Worse, she would dream that she was the  
monster depicted in the Chem Club's altered photos. In these nightmares she  
indulged in every perversion in the known universe, and when she had exhausted  
those, she would invent new ones.  
  
The roll of the traffic in front of the hotel grew louder as Shinobu  
studied her reflection. Slowly she reached out and touched her finger tips to  
the cool polished glass and stood still. "Who are you?" she whispered, hoping  
for an answer. The image before her twisted in response, pulling in on itself  
before filling the width of the mirror. Shinobu instinctively swung her carry  
all up and between herself and the mirror as it exploded!! Luckily, most of  
the glass shards were deflected by the canvas bag. The stunned girl watched  
as the pieces of the mirror danced across the porcelain of the wash basin.  
  
As the roaring noise grew stronger, Shinobu knew she was experiencing  
the great fear all Japanese shared. She rushed from the bathroom swinging the  
strap of her carryall over her shoulder. Pulling her startled cousins from  
their beds she dragged them to the doorway of the closet where they found  
shelter as the earthquake tossed the contents of the room. A heavy dresser  
was torn from the wall to which it was fastened to and flew towards the group.  
A blow from Shinobu's fist sent it spinning through the window.  
  
Ryoe coughed the dust from his lungs and spat to clear his throat.  
"Maybe...maybe it's over," he gasped as the shaking seemed to subside. But  
Shinobu knew otherwise, despite the screams and cries that were filling Oshio  
she heard the thunder of the earth, felt its growing rage.  
  
"I don't think so!" she shouted as she yanked her slender cousin on to  
her back. "Wrap your arms around my neck...and don't let go!" she told Hitomi  
as she scooped up her aunt and uncle under each arm. With them secured, she  
raced through the jumble of the suite and, as the tremors returned with  
greater ferocity, reached the shattered window and leaped out of the fourth  
floor hotel room.  
  
*WhathaveIdonewhathaveIdonewhathaveIdone...!!!* Shinobu thought as they  
plummeted to the buckling pavement below. *I've killed us, just as surely as  
the earthquake would, I've killed us!!!* But when they reached the hungry  
earth Shinobu's knees barely buckled as she managed to land on her feet.  
Power...sweet, seductive power...flooded her and she groaned in something  
verging on rapture. "I saw a park nearby!!" she shouted to her panicked  
relatives. "We'll be safe there!" With that she plunged into the escalating  
chaos around her.  
  
* * *  
  
In a trash filled alley a white form raised herself from her latest  
conquest, sniffing the night air of Tokyo. A self-indulgent leer twisted her  
ceramic-smooth face as she took a last look at the Buddhist nun beneath her.  
Previously a woman of unquestioned virtue, her valiant, if ultimately futile,  
resistance to Kali's psychic assault had been stimulating and gave her final  
victory a deeper satisfaction. She left the nude, *mei'na*-drained woman to  
her fate and drew her black leather garb on. She could sense that her younger  
self had touched her true potential, and it would soon be time to ensure that  
her development took its proper course.  
  
"Wait for me, my precious," she whispered, her eyes glowing bright as  
the full moon above the city. "I'll be with you soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Staring at her cousin, Hitomi tried to figure out what was wrong with  
her. Shinobu had accomplished the impossible, saving them all. The force of  
the earthquake sent parked cars sliding across the roads. Several had skidded  
towards them. Shinobu kicked them out of her way. She had leaped over  
bursting water mains, dodged fallen electric cables and avoided collapsing  
buildings. In the park, which had proven to be no sanctuary, ravines had  
constantly opened and closed around them. Shinobu had been hard pressed to  
keep from falling into their depths. But the tremors died away. Their safety  
assured, Shinobu collapsed on the grass and begun to shake, refusing their  
attempts to comfort her.  
  
"This isn't right, this isn't fair!" she moaned. All she desired was a  
little normalcy, a sense of order in her life. She wanted to get angry, to  
yell, to throw something, like she used to do at Tomobiki High when the  
confusion threatened her sanity. Now she could not. All of her troubles were  
insignificant compared to the devastation around her. Oshio was pulverized.  
The buildings that remained standing were wrecked. The rest were mounds of  
rubble. Shinobu recognized that she had no right for hysterics. Too many  
people were going to die if she did not work to save them. Her childish  
temper tantrums would not help her. Tonight, she would simply have to cope.  
  
The painful process of maturing that began when a Kyushu girl named Mie  
Seikou entered class 3-4 to challenge Shinobu Miyaki's perception of herself  
took another step forward as the slim girl rose to her feet. *What am I going  
to do?* she thought. *Why did this happen? Weren't these building supposed  
to be earthquake-proof? Weren't they up to code? The local authorities won't  
be able to deal with this. They'll need outside help and that will take  
hours, maybe days to get here. People will die if they're not rescued soon.  
I've got to do something, but I need help, I need...*  
  
Shinobu dropped her carryall to the ground and yanked the zipper open.  
Puzzled, Hitomi watched as her cousin pawed desperately through the contents  
of the heavy canvas bag, muttering, "It's in here, it's in here, please gods,  
I know I put it in here." Hitomi inquired what was in the bag and was told it  
held "emergency supplies." She had taken that to mean the little crises all  
teenage girls around the world daily encountered. Looking over her cousin's  
shoulder, she realized Shinobu had a different idea of the word 'emergency'  
than most people. The satchel was packed with flashlights, batteries, rope,  
tools, duck tape, a medical kit and other items useful in a disaster. Living  
the past three years in Tomobiki had taught her the value of being prepared.  
  
Shinobu pulled a small, tastefully wrapped package from the bag and tore  
it open. Inside was the cellular telephone Shutaro Mendou gave her the day  
she left Tomobiki for Nerima. *He told me his private number was on the speed  
dial,* Shinobu thought as she opened the lid and the panel lit up. *If this  
is hooked directly up the Mendou Clan Personal Communication Satellite, we  
might have a chance. If not...*  
  
Shinobu hit the proper button and waited for what seemed an eternity.  
The call went through and was answered before it could ring twice. "Shutaro  
here," a drowsy voice answered. "Ryooko? If this is another one of your..."  
  
"It's me, Shinobu. I need your help, Shutaro-san. I'm with my cousins  
in Oshio and there's been a terrible earthquake."  
  
"Just a moment," Shutaro interrupted, his voice now alert. She could  
hear buttons on a keyboard being pressed. "According to my computer you're at  
the Oshio Recreational Park. Are the fields intact? Can we land a helicopter  
there to evacuate you and your family?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to check," Shinobu gulped before she continued.  
She had to convince Shutaro to do what she had in mind. "Shutaro, we can't  
turn our backs on this. It's really bad. The city's been leveled and all of  
the hotels were full of people. We've got to help them, Shutaro. We must."  
  
There was the briefest of pauses. Then Shutaro Mendou, scion of the  
richest, most materialistic and most self-obsessed family in Japan, answered.  
"I agree. I'm now putting the full resources of the Mendou family to disaster  
relief. We'll be there within three hours."  
  
"Thank you, oh thank you, Shutaro!" Something occurred to the young  
girl and she continued with, "Shutaro, call Ryuunosuke and Aisuru. Have them  
get the class together and pick them up on the way down. They should be  
pretty good in an emergency. After all, we caused enough of them."  
  
Shutaro laughed at the weak joke, then broke the connection to begin the  
relief effort. Shinobu dialed another number, easily reaching Atako and  
Shinoko at their home in Sado. Her sister and sister-in-law promised to get  
everyone to Oshio as soon as possible. Shinoko also said she would contact  
Nintaiko and the rest of her school in Oshika. Shinobu was unenthusiastic  
about seeing her Nendo-kata twin, but was not about to turn down help.  
  
Shinobu slowly tapped in another number, one that she had never used  
before. *He'll come!* she thought as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.  
*He may not have much use for me...but he won't turn his back on all of these  
people.* Shinobu felt the pit of her stomach fall away as the call went  
unanswered. *Please, Ataru! You have to come here. I need you to be here.  
Don't let me face this...alone.*  
  
There was no response. She decided Ataru and his family must out. She  
considered calling Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, but abandoned that as a very bad  
idea. She believed Ataru's grandmother considered his former classmates to be  
as desirable as the Eta, Japan's 'untouchable' underclass. Instead she chose  
to call Sylia and Pathfinder Troop Six in Tomobiki. The Sagussan commander  
seemed strangely hesitant when Shinobu asked her to get in contact with Lum  
and Ataru, but said she would call everyone available to help.  
  
Shinobu closed the cellular phone and handed it to her waiting cousin.  
Taking a large flashlight and a pair of heavy, leather work gloves from her  
carryall, she handed the torch to her uncle after she pulled on the gloves.  
"You have to check out the baseball fields and see if they're safe for a  
helicopter to land on." She stopped her relatives before they could protest.  
"It's important. If a helicopter hits something, it'll crash. That'll kill  
the crew and scatter enough wreckage to render the field useless and that will  
slow everything down. After you're done, call Shutaro Mendou with this phone.  
You may not reach him directly, but make certain that you tell them where they  
can land. Use the flash light to signal them."  
  
"What are you going to do, Shinobu?" Yoko asked as her niece began to  
walk away from them.  
  
"What I can," the young woman answered, resolve building in her voice.  
"People are going to die if I...."  
  
Hitomi wanted to come help her, but Shinobu refused to consider it.  
"You can't come with me," she said as her throat tightened with pain and tears  
pressed against her eyelids. Another of her cherished illusions was about to  
die this evening and she had no time to mourn its passing. "You wouldn't be  
able to survive where I'm going. No...no normal person could." Before Hitomi  
could protest further Shinobu spun on her heels and left the park.  
  
The skies around her were growing lighter, a false dawn caused by the  
numerous fires ignited by torn natural gas pipelines crisscrossing the city.  
She jumped over tumbled cars, occasionally stopping to free a trapped motorist  
...or to shed tears for those beyond her help. She reached the outskirts of  
the hotel district and paused for a moment. Already the heat of the fires was  
pulling the breath from her lungs and leaving her drenched in sweat. But she  
had to get closer, the reasons why ringing in her ears. In the roar of the  
flames, through the clatter of falling stones she could hear the moans, cries  
and screams of those entombed in the fallen buildings. It was a symphony of  
human suffering composed by the devil playing in the hades of Oshio.  
  
Shinobu braced herself and entered the inferno...  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU?!?! I WANT TO HELP TOO!!!!"  
  
"How will your going insane help?!" Catty crossed her arms and stared  
directly into Lum's wide, protesting eyes. She did not believe in candy-  
coating the truth and was going to make the Other understand just what would  
happen if she persisted on this unreasoning course. "Right now you're at the  
most dangerous stage of your rebirth. Your biology is now Sagussan, your mind  
possesses its full abilities, but not the control needed to use them properly.  
We're heading for a major disaster zone with thousands of casualties, many of  
them terminal. They'll be fighting for their lives. The psychic bombardment  
of that emotional energy will be devastating even for those of us who have  
mastered the five disciplines. A fledgling like yourself wouldn't last the  
hour. Ataru would return to Earth to find a vacant shell in the place of the  
woman he loves."  
  
"But...but it's Shinobu. I want to help her!" Lum's head was bowed and  
Catty could not see her face but heard her tears pattering to the metal floor.  
  
"And you will, but you will have to do it from here. We're going to  
need someone to coordinate our efforts from here and you've got the job."  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Takanaba put down the report from his chief scientist and groaned in  
disappointment. Of all of the schemes that were based on the alien technology  
he had beguiled from Baron Suzuki, he had held the most hope for Project:  
Deep Cast. It now appeared to have been a waste of time and resources. The  
businessman removed his thick glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had spent the  
night reviewing the report, looking for something that his employees might  
have missed, desperate to find someway of turning this "no" into a "yes," but  
to no avail. It was hopeless.  
  
His primary goal had been achieved. His scientists had developed a type  
of nanite that, once introduced into a person, would be able to download and  
store information from any computer their host came into contact with. This  
data would be retrieved at their convenience. The host would be the perfect  
industrial spy, one who had no idea what he was doing. However, there was a  
problem. No human was strong enough to survive the process of introducing the  
minuscule machines into their bodies. They knew this from repeated failures.  
  
Mr. Takanaba sank back into his swivel chair and watched the sun slip  
slowly above Tokyo and contemplated a second problem. In his excitement, he  
had neglected to consider just who would have entry to the information that he  
desired. Not merely the data banks of his chief rivals, the Moroboshi and  
Mendou clans, but the alien technologies that he craved. The twin problems of  
fatality and access left Project: Deep Cast adrift without recourse.  
  
The businessman wearily struggled to his feet. He decided to watch the  
early morning news before leaving a message with his secretary to cancel his  
appointments for the day. He was tired and did not want to negotiate anything  
when he felt less than his best. He brewed a pot of coffee, turned on the  
television, and stepped into his private bathroom. When he emerged after a  
quick shower he was greeted with live pictures from Oshio. Aghast, he dropped  
heavily against his desk. The entire city had been demolished. The reporter  
at the scene seemed desperate to get a view of something happening in the  
distance. The camera swung around and Takanaba watched as a plume of dust  
rose from a pile of crushed stones that had been the finest hotel in the  
doomed city. It did not look like an explosion, more like someone was using  
heavy excavating machinery. The camera crew neared the site of the upheaval  
with the reporter leading them babbling something about "miracles." Now  
Takanaba could clearly see twisted steel beams and shattered pieces of  
concrete being tossed through the air. Whatever was being used to dig was  
incredibly powerful and the businessman desperately hoped that he owned the  
company that made it. The news crew circled around the last mound of bricks  
and Mr. Takanaba and the rest of Japan saw what was happening.  
  
When his private secretary arrived promptly at eight she discovered an  
empty office and two messages. One stated he was canceling his appointments  
for the day, the second that he wanted a complete briefing on events in Oshio.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you going to take me to Heaven?"  
  
Priss eyed the young child who had asked her that question. Pathfinder  
Troop Six had flown directly to Oshio to join the rescue operations. During  
the flight, they had checked in with Mendou, then flown their hovercycles to a  
large park near the center of the city where a middle-aged man with a large  
flashlight signaled them in. He turned out to be Shinobu's uncle. When Sylia  
had asked after the girl, her cousin Hitomi told them that she had already  
gone back into the ruined city. She had been gone for nearly two hours and  
they had no idea in which direction she went after she left the park.  
  
Priss wanted to go after the girl immediately, but conceded that they  
had to prepare the landing field first. This was the only part of Oshio left  
where they could set up a operations base so any attempts to search for  
Shinobu would be futile if they did not have the resources available. Two  
hours later, they had prepared a number of helicopter landing sites as the  
primary wave of the gigantic Mendou helicopters began to touch down. The  
first man off was Shutaro Mendou, joined by the team he had assembled. They  
met with the Sagussans and devised a plan of action. Mendou and his friends  
from Tomobiki would handle the initial unloading of medical and other supplies  
while the Sagussans would survey Oshio. Before they went in they had to know  
where the worst damage was centered and where any survivors might be found.  
  
The Sagussans completed their expedition within a half-hour and reported  
back with very bad news. All of Oshio was destroyed. The hotel district,  
crammed with springtime merry makers, was especially hit hard. Sylia and  
Shutaro were forced to make a difficult decision. Considering the high number  
of people concentrated in that area, they decided to focus the primary rescue  
effort there and branch out through the rest of the city later.  
  
Pathfinder Troop Six arrived in the hotel center as dawn began to break.  
They flew in on silenced engines to keep the powerful vibrations of the cycles  
from causing further damage. They found a small helicopter lowering a news  
crew to the scene, but made no comment. If they wanted to be here they would  
have to take their chances like everyone else. Priss had been checking their  
coordinates with the map of Oshio on her tricorder and was concentrating so  
hard that she had not heard the little girl walking up behind her.  
  
The child's beauty was hidden by cuts and scrapes that gouged her body  
and darkened with a combination of cement dust, dirt and blood. She was a  
frightful sight. Priss gently lifted her and held her in the crook of her  
arm, just as she would with Shunran, and warmly smiled into the child's dazed  
eyes. "You're going to be alright," she said as calmly as she could. "Why  
did you think I was going to take you to Heaven?"  
  
"Cause that's what the Angel said when she dug me out. She said that  
somebody would be here to help me...and since she was an Angel, that means  
that somebody was gonna take me to Heaven," she said with all the confidence  
of childhood.  
  
"How do you know it was an Angel who saved you, dear?" Sylia asked as  
she walked up to the pair. The girl was obviously in shock and needed to be  
treated as gently as possible.  
  
"Because when she dug us out she had to pick the hotel up off of us and  
only an Angel could do that," the girl answered seriously. She twisted in  
Priss's arms, pointing to where a group of forty ragged and scared schoolgirls  
huddled. "She told us to stay together so that we could be found easier, but  
when I saw you flying up there I knew that you had come to take me to Heaven."  
The girl looked tearfully back at Sylia. "You're not gonna make the Angel go  
back too, are you? She still looking for the rest of my friends."  
  
Sylia was about to ask where this Angel was now when she saw the news  
crew running towards a rising cloud of dust. She and Priss took off after  
them, the tot still cradled in the coxswain's arms. Behind a mountain of  
cinder blocks and bricks they found Shinobu using a ten foot I-beam as a lever  
to push massive slabs of reinforced concrete aside. Sylia reached out with  
her inner senses and heard the cries of trapped children underneath the area  
where the Terran labored. Incredibly, it seemed that Shinobu could hear them.  
  
The girl held by Priss smiled as she pointed to Shinobu and said,  
"That's her. That's my Angel!"  
  
The startled reporter gaped at the child then grinned as he turned back  
to the camera. He had been wondering about the right spin to put on this and  
it had just been handed to him.  
  
* * *  
  
The anchorman quickly readjusted his clip on microphone as he prepared  
for his live broadcast. His producer had everything ready to go and was  
counting out the final seconds of the commercial break on her hand. A quick  
signal and the reporter turned to the main camera and began to speak. "Good  
evening and welcome to SNN News. I'm Brad Douser. Tonight what is being  
hailed around the world as the 'Miracle of Oshio' continues and with a live  
report from that stricken city is SNN's own Christine Yama."  
  
"This is Christine Yama in Oshio," the young Japanese-American began,  
the early morning breeze twisting her short hair. "For years the people of  
Japan have wondered why they had to extend their hospitality to the vast  
majority of the visitors from beyond the stars. They've asked themselves and  
their leaders what was the reason for this and how could it benefit them.  
Over the past three days those questions and others have been answered as  
groups of aliens working in close conjunction with Terran volunteers and  
official agencies have rescued thousands of trapped earthquake survivors from  
the devastation that was once a popular seaside resort. Although casualties  
are high, Japanese authorities are adamant that the death toll would have  
reached much greater proportions, possibly into the tens of thousands,  
without the prompt action of the alien visitors and their Terran friends.  
With more on this story we switch to SNN's main studio in Charleston."  
  
"Perfect," the news producer said as she took off her headset and ran  
her fingers through her short, curly black hair. "Alright, listen up people.  
This tape will run for six minutes, then we go back to Chrissy for some color.  
Brad," she looked to the anchor checking his notes, "...pump her a bit for  
local reaction. Man on what's left of the streets thing. After that the  
talking heads will have what's left of this half hour."  
  
"So what will they be talking about?" the newscaster asked, referring to  
the collection of experts know as the 'talking heads' SNN had on retainer.  
  
"The improved outlook for Terran-extraterrestrial relations. This is  
the best press the aliens could have, right on the heels of the 'Tripwire  
Incident.' But this is something entirely different. They're showing that  
they can contribute meaningfully in the alleviation of human suffering and  
that's going to play well, especially in the third world." A murmur of  
approval went around the studio. "So does anybody have any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," a beer-bellied cameraman just back from vacation asked. "Why's  
that alien gettin' so much airtime?" He pointed to a monitor showing a slim  
girl in a tattered school uniform. "Sure, she's hot an' everything, but some  
of the others are a lot better..." here he stopped talking and made a cupping  
motion with his hands at chest level.  
  
The news producer grimaced then leveled a fierce look at the smirking  
male. Pure pork product, but good at his job and had seniority. As long as  
he kept his comments suitably vague he was immune to official repercussions.  
"Because she is not an alien," she snarled. "Her name is Shinobu Miyaki and  
the Japanese government has made her family history for the past five hundred  
years available. She's Terran from the get go."  
  
The cameraman looked back at the monitor with an appraising look in his  
bloodshot eyes. "So that's the one they're calling the 'Angel of Oshio,' huh?  
I don't know about that name for somethin' like her. I've seen pictures of  
her doin' stuff that..."  
  
"If you would read the notes from the production meetings...or bother to  
attend one," the sound man interrupted, "...you would know that those photos  
are fakes. The Japanese government found the ones responsible for them and  
someone produced the negatives that they were taken from. Any news agency  
that publishes them will be considered to be engaged in libel. She's still a  
minor and has some protection under the law."  
  
"Yeah?" the burly man in the bowling shirt muttered. "Well look at her.  
So far on this tape she's done everything except leap over a tall building in  
a single bound. Look at what she can do with a steel beam. Don't tell me  
that's human."  
  
The producer scanned the studio. The cameraman was only raising a point  
that had crossed all of their minds. She began to speak, her voice firm with  
command. "Until we have evidence to the contrary, we do not speculate about  
that young girl. We're a news organization. We'll leave that stuff to the  
tabloids." She checked her wrist watch and began to count down to the next  
live segment of the broadcast.  
  
* * *  
  
"You want to do a psi-probe of Shinobu?" Shinoko turned from Catty to  
look into the tent she shared with her sister and Atako. Shinobu was moving  
restlessly in her sleep, like she was having another one of her nightmares.  
Atako and Nintaiko were sitting on the cot parallel to Shinobu's, watching  
her. Shinoko's heart ached as she saw the sadness on Nintaiko's face. She  
wanted to form a closer bond with Shinobu...but the Terran girl considered her  
a threat. An ill-considered mind-meld with Soban, the gang leader who had  
long pursued Shinobu, left their sister with the opinion that Nintaiko was no  
better than any of the other aliens who had attempted to control her in the  
past. "You already examined her today after she collapsed and said that she  
was simply exhausted."  
  
"That's why I want to perform the probe. Her fainting like that simply  
didn't make sense considering her condition." Catty watched as the expression  
on Shinoko's face flashed from curiosity to worry. "I don't mean anything  
life threatening. She's in perfect health. There's absolutely nothing out of  
the ordinary about her. That's what's bothering me. Her cellular structure  
should be much denser for her to be as strong as she normally is, but her mass  
ratio is within Terran standards. Remember, she collapsed after we rescued  
the last survivor. Until then, she showed no sign of fatigue."  
  
"You sound like a person with a theory," Shinoko said accusingly.  
  
Catty flushed at Shinoko's charge. "I am. I think Shinobu is somehow  
drawing on a power source that effects her *mei'na.* This in turn effects the  
bio-electric field around her and makes that more powerful."  
  
"So that when she lifts something, it is actually her bio field doing  
the work," Nintaiko said calmly as she exited the tent. "I concur, you should  
perform the psi-probe...but be certain to get her permission. My sister's  
aversion to those who take undue liberties with her person is...considerable."  
She nodded to the pair then walked across the athletic fields to the temporary  
quarters that she shared with her fellow Nendo-kata.  
  
For a moment Shinoko watched her sister's lonely figure disappearing  
into the night, then sighed and turned to Catty. "I'll wake her up, but it's  
going to be up to you to convince her to do this." With Catty's accepting nod  
the Avalonian entered the small tent and gently pulled at her sister's right  
arm. Shinobu's eyes slowly opened and she saw Shinoko's face, so much like  
her own, hovering above her. She pulled back in momentary alarm, then blushed  
and apologized. "Shinobu, Catty's here and she wants to talk with you."  
  
Catty neared Shinoko and took her by the hand before going on to Atako.  
"If I'm able to talk her into this it's going to be a 'deep' probe. One where  
I have to drop almost all of my personal shields. It does require privacy."  
  
Shinoko felt irritated at the doctor's presumptuous manner. Shinobu was  
right when it came to the Sagussan's social skills; they really needed to work  
on them. Still, it was a reasonable request so the duo left the tent. They  
walked through the small tent city established by the rescue teams. There was  
a great deal of activity with equipment being packed for the trip home. With  
the arrival of the civil authorities en masse and the threat to human life now  
resolved, it was decided that the volunteers would vacate the field and allow  
the national and local officials supervise the clean up and recovery effort.  
  
The couple soon found themselves at one of the camps built by Shinobu's  
former classmates. A grinning Ryuunosuke waved them over and made room for  
them to sit down. Shinoko and Atako gratefully took the hot tea she offered.  
Atako saw an intense discussion going on between Mendou and Megane. She was  
impressed by the skills and dedication shown by the Tomobiki residents over  
the past days. She had not thought them capable of such selfless behavior.  
  
Ryuunosuke noticed Atako watching Mendou and Megane and smiled ruefully.  
"I better warn you," the tomboy said to Ataru's bioroid twin. "They're going  
to send a delegation to see you two about asking Shinobu into returning with  
us tomorrow."  
  
Atako and Shinoko exchanged a startled look. "I guess you know what's  
been happenin' to Shinobu in Nerima lately. Well, Hitomi told us before she  
and her parents went back home yesterday." Ryuunosuke frowned at the fire,  
the urge to crack a few skulls making her hands itch. "Can't believe that  
anybody would be so stupid to treat Shinobu like that, let alone an entire  
district. We want Shinobu home with the people who love her. Will you please  
help us?"  
  
Atako sipped her tea and considered the request. She had been Shinobu's  
advocate when she first decided to put some space between herself and Atako's  
brother. Then it had seemed the most logical solution to an increasingly  
dangerous situation. But now...Atako turned to her bond-mate who nodded  
almost imperceptibly.  
  
As the young woman began to speak...she found herself being caught up by  
a whining noise that grew louder and louder. Everyone in the camp stopped  
what they were doing and looked at the source of the disturbance, Shinobu's  
tent. Worried, Shinoko got to her feet and was about to head for the tent...  
when with a crack of thunder and a blinding flash of light, Catty shot from it  
like a cork from a champaign bottle! Luckily for the doctor her trajectory  
sent her flying into a number of tents that broke her fall. As Shinoko  
reached her, Noa and others from the Sagussan camp came running up.  
  
"Did anybody get the number of the comet that hit me?" Catty moaned.  
  
Shinoko stared while the Sagussan tittered and tried to stand up. She  
did not seem to be in pain, just so dazed that she was behaving in an drunken  
manner. She reached up and grabbed Catty's arm and began to lift herself. "I  
was right," she slurred. "Shinobu's full of energy...both *mei'te* and  
*mei'de.*"  
  
The other Sagussans looked at each other nervously. For an individual  
to possess...or be possessed by...both the positive and negative forces of the  
universe was unprecedented. "They're feeding on each other! It was like  
coming in contact with a living fusion reactor." Catty would not stop  
talking. She was too excited to pay attention to Noa's increasingly desperate  
attempts to hush her. "I've got to check with Lum about her history. I'll  
talk with her tomorrow after we get back to Oshika..."  
  
"Lum's in Oshika?!" The surprise in Shinobu's voice cut the fog  
surrounding the doctor's mind, but the damage was already done. Catty looked  
at the girl at the tent flap, guilt shining on her face. "You told us that  
Lum and Ataru were off-planet on some mission!"  
  
Noa felt the blood rushing to her face. To keep everyone from Tomobiki  
from rushing to Oshika if they heard of Lum near-fatal shooting and rebirth as  
a Sagussan, they spread a cover story that both were on the trip to Nekotengu  
Four, the story having the advantage of being half-true. Unfortunately it was  
falling apart quickly. Noa was not a good enough liar to save it. "Well...  
well..." she stammered. "They just got back today...yes...we just heard that  
they got back today. Just now."  
  
Shinobu looked into the sky above them and pointed to the "Kiboo'cha"  
floating there. "You've been using that to ferry supplies back and forth from  
Oshika for the past few days. What ship did Ataru and Lum leave on? The  
'Hasei'cha' only just returned to commissioned duty a week ago!"  
  
Noa was stuck for an answer. They had assumed no one would question  
them and had failed to prepare for this possibility. "It's like this...you  
see, don't you Shinobu? You see..."  
  
"Oh yes, I see very well!" Shinobu's features were much paler than  
usual, realizing the implication of what had been said. It was not just that  
neither Lum or Ataru cared for her. They LOATHED her, despising her so much,  
they could not bring themselves to come here, even to help others.  
  
At that moment Shinobu became again the six year old child who had spent  
hours waiting for her beloved cousins to return to their empty house. But  
this time, there was no grubby hand with a flower and a promise to be with her  
forever to save her from despair. Ataru wanted NOTHING to do with her. She  
was alone. She turned and entered her tent closing the flap behind her.  
  
Noa began to go after her, determined to tell her the truth. But a  
strange cry that filled the air stopped her in her tracks. It was coming from  
Lum's former classmates. It was a weird sound, a cross between a groan of  
pain and a wail of wretchedness. The Sagussan realized what was happening:  
they were wailing. Their faith in Lum, their belief in her goodness and  
generosity, had been struck a lethal blow and they were lamenting its death.  
As a group they got up and left the area to the Sagussans, disappearing into  
the dark to deal with their sorrow.  
  
Noa wanted to shout at the top of her lungs that they were wrong, that  
it was all a misunderstanding, but she could not. Ataru had worked for months  
to wean these people from their unhealthy dependency on Lum. For the longest  
time, she could not understand why he was so concerned for them, people who  
had abused and used him to their ends for years. But the past three days had  
demonstrated how extraordinary they were and what they could accomplish with  
their lives...if only they would let go of Lum and get a life.  
  
A slim white hand began to tap on Noa's shoulder and she found Atako  
standing there, a grim, censorious look hardening her features. "I don't know  
what's going on...but you're going to tell me." Noa felt uncomfortable under  
the iciness of that unrelenting gaze. "I've got a piece of advice for you  
first, Noa. Don't go into politics if or when you people organize yourselves  
that way. You don't have the raw talent."  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Takanaba's office in the Tokyo Financial Center was empty for once.  
The corporate leader had made a hard copy of the final report from his minions  
regarding the Tomobiki schoolgirl whose heroism had inflamed the admiration of  
his nation. He too, was intensely interested in the girl, but more as a means  
to unlimited profit than anything else.  
  
Mr. Takanaba always left his computer on when he went home. It was a  
matter of economics after he learned it cost less to leave it running through  
the night. The screen saving program, a card game, ran to insure no damage  
was done to the monitor. Then something began to happen. The cards began to  
spin on the screen, merging into each other, melting and reforming into  
something different, into a door.  
  
On the monitor's screen the door slowly opened inward...then from it  
poured a shimmering metal like fluid that flowed across the desk and puddled  
on the floor. The golden material changed and became more solid. Soon it was  
an abstract sculpture of a human, possibly female. Then, with the precise  
movements of the machine that it was, it got to its feet and left the room.  
  
The monitor returned to normal, but it no longer showed the card game on  
it. Now it repeated a phrase again and again, filling the screen with it:  
  
MECHA HAS ARRIVED...MECHA HAS ARRIVED...MECHA HAS ARRIVED...  
  
* * *  
  
"...and we've got everything packed up. The heavy stuff we'll send up  
to Oshika on the 'Kiboo'cha' and shuttle it back to Tokyo later."  
  
Priss finished her report, waiting for Sylia to respond. Her attention  
seemed to be elsewhere. Her coxswain followed her gaze to the slim figure  
approaching them. "Ah...good. Make certain that we police our area before we  
go," Sylia absently responded.  
  
None of them had seen Shinobu after she disappeared into her tent after  
Catty's unfortunate revelation of the night before...but they had all heard  
her soft sobs on the evening breeze. Now she was seeking Sylia out and the  
Seishin-turned-Sagussan was uncertain how she should react. She had no idea  
if Atako Moroboshi had told her the truth. She was still under orders to keep  
it from the Terrans. Priss gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving to  
follow out on her orders. "Good morning," Shinobu greeted. "I guess you'll  
be leaving in a little while."  
  
"Just as soon as we get take off permission." The skies of Oshio were  
packed with aircraft bring supplies into the wounded city and the Sagussans  
were making every effort to cooperate with local officials. Sylia watched  
Shinobu watching her. The girl seemed less depressed than Sylia would have  
thought considering her reaction the night before. Bile rose in Sylia's  
throat about the cover story which had caused her such anguish. She had been  
against it from the beginning and she had enough of it. "Shinobu, I'm going  
to tell you the truth..." she began.  
  
"Something really serious has happened to Ataru and Lum...and you guys  
came up with that story to keep us from rushing up to Oshika and making a bad  
situation worse."  
  
Shinobu giggled as Sylia fainted! It was the first time she had ever  
seen a Sagussan do that. "Er...yeah!" Sylia muttered as she got to her feet,  
amazed at the laughter in the Terran's eyes. "How did you figure that out?"  
  
"I'm not stupid. After Shinoko calmed me down I thought it out. Ataru  
would never let...personal feelings come between him and his better instincts.  
If he and Lum could have been here they would have been," Shinobu explained.  
"I'm going to have to go soon, Mendou's giving me a lift back."  
  
"So you're going home with them."  
  
"Only as far as Nerima," Shinobu said, a mature expression on her face.  
"I ran away from my problems in Tomobiki...and got a whole new set in Nerima.  
I'm not running any more. There are good people there who have sacrificed a  
lot for me. I'm not going to let them down." Shinobu looked at her former  
classmates taking down the last of their temporary shelters. "It's not easy.  
I've got some new friends, good friends, but I miss the ones in Tomobiki. The  
gang, Ryuunosuke, Pamanba...you."  
  
Sylia looked at the hand that Shinobu held to her...then took it firmly  
into her own. Priss came up and informed Sylia that they had just received  
permission to leave and that they should do so within the next ten minutes.  
Sylia nodded and gave the order to take to the hovercycles. Shinobu walked  
them to their vehicles and, after a final hand shake, moved to one side away  
from the jet blasts of the engines.  
  
Sylia flew low once around the field to raise her hand to Shinobu who  
returned the salute. *I'm not going to rush it this time,* she thought as she  
looked at the figure receding. *Take your time Shinobu. Explore your world  
and what it has to offer. It's a nice place...but sooner or later you're  
going to find that it's too small of a place for someone like you. And on  
that day...Sagussa will be waiting.*  
  
Sylia breathed deeply of the crisp morning air, then set her hovercycle  
for Tokyo and home...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	53. Shinobu: Futures Imperfect (by Philip G...

  
Shinobu loved to window shop, to look at the beautiful displays in the  
big department store windows along the busiest streets of Tomobiki and dream  
of owning the breathtaking dresses she saw there. She never tried on the  
clothes; her father made a good living but not that good. She had learned the  
trick of standing in just the right position that her reflection on the glass  
was directly above the mannequin's perfect features.  
  
She was gazing at a scene in the window of the newest store in town.  
Surrounding a large table loaded with the finest of foods and wines, were a  
number of mannequins. All female but not all Terran...but a cross section of  
many of the races spread across the galaxy. They were lovely considering they  
were dressed in the same form-fitting jumpsuit. Shinobu was attracted and  
repelled by it at the same time.  
  
As she watched, one of the statues lowered the cup she had been holding  
to the table, then picked up a bottle to fill it. Suddenly all of the  
mannequins had come to life. They were having a party. One turned to look  
out the window at Shinobu, who immediately recognized Sylia. Priss, Nene and  
the rest of Pathfinder Troop Six were there. Sylia beckoned, pointed to the  
empty chair next to her, the one with Shinobu's name on it. All were calling  
out to her to come in, to join the party. To join them.  
  
Shinobu looked up and down the length of the store, but there was no  
door to be seen. Just a great sign above the window which read SAGUSSA:  
PRECISELY ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND SERVED. She sighed, shrugged her shoulders and  
moved on. She really had to get some new clothes. She did not have a thing  
to wear. She left the house in such a hurry that she forgotten to get  
dressed.  
  
Shinobu hoped she was dreaming. If this turned out to be real, she was  
going to die of embarrassment.  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 7  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SIXTH PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," the people of Nerima have  
turned against Shinobu, trying to drive her from the district. A weekend  
getaway to the resort city of Oshio turns tragic as an earthquake levels the  
town. Shinobu is able to get help for the stricken city, but an unfortunate  
lie regarding Lum and Ataru's absence from the relief effort turns the  
residents of Tomobiki against the one that they have worshipped for so long...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
She walked along the bustling sidewalk. She knew people were all around  
her, but could see them only as flickers out of the corner of her eye. The  
skies were darkening, becoming more threatening. The colors of the buildings  
were being leached away. Soon the stores were also disappearing, drawn away  
from her as were the trees, automobiles and the earth itself. Soon all of  
Tomobiki had vanished...except for the road she was on. She began to run, she  
could feel that she was being stalked by something behind her, something  
threatening, yet familiar. But there was no safety to be found ahead, she  
sensed that there was something else waiting for her up there, something  
waiting to claim her life for its own.  
  
She stumbled and fell to the ground. Panting for breath she lay there,  
then noticed she was at a crossroads, each path leading into great black  
voids. She jumped to her feet and chose the right hand-street...then saw  
there was something emerging from the darkness in her way. A quick glance  
over her shoulders and she saw something standing on each of the roads leading  
away from the crossroads.  
  
They all revolted her.  
  
"Our presence here counteracts each other's attempts to graft our mind  
onto our younger self," a hollow voice emanating from the futuristic armor  
said.  
  
The figure draped in an overcoat carrying a long rifle with her face  
covered by her white hair and hat replied. "We'll have to let our minions  
make the first move. To do otherwise risks destruction...as I've learned."  
  
"Darlings...I AM destruction." Shinobu tore her gaze from the leather-  
clad figure to the statue behind her. It was cast in a golden metal that  
seemed to shimmer, almost rippling underneath its surface. An abstract work  
of art, it resembled a woman...except it lacked any female characteristics  
except a slim waist and other minor proportional details. It was listening to  
the conversations surrounding them...but that was impossible.  
  
"Hey!" Shinobu snarled at the three arguing figures. "What's going on  
here?! Who are you people?! I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
"Oh, yes, you have...every time you've looked into a mirror," laughed  
the slut in the short dress. Shinobu started when she saw the speaker's face,  
then she noticed that the samurai had removed her helmet and the gaunt woman  
her hat. They were all her, twisted, vicious versions to be sure, but  
recognizably, undeniably herself. She wanted to run from this dreadful  
revelation, but there was nowhere to go.  
  
"You're no philosopher's stone. Something to measure the purity of the  
rest of Creation against. We're what you are capable of being...of doing.  
All you need is a little push in the right direction and you'll take care of  
the rest," the thin white-haired woman proclaimed, fingering the buttstock of  
her strange musket.  
  
"No!" Shinobu protested, her voice rising in horror. "This can't be  
right! That can't be true!!"  
  
"It can't be anything else," the trio said as one.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu's eyes slowly opened. She rose from the futon in Hitomi's room.  
She felt sluggish, but she had only returned from Oshio the day before; she  
had no chance to regain her strength from her efforts during the rescue  
mission. She had gone straight to bed, partially to get some rest and  
partially to avoid the reporters who lurked like wolves at her cousin's door.  
  
She blinked a couple of times, looking at the lit clock on her cousin's  
vanity. It was way too early to get up...but she was thirsty. She was about  
to go to the bathroom when she noticed a tall glass of water near her pillow.  
Hitomi must have put it there for her in case she woke up. The water had a  
slight metallic taste but it was cold and soothed her dry throat. She put the  
glass down then settled back on the futon and within a few moments was  
breathing with a soft, gentle rhythm.  
  
The empty glass shown bright in the thin light streaming in from the  
window, then it shivered and began to melt into a gleaming golden puddle. It  
slid across the bedroom floor to the window and pushed itself through the  
crack between the pane of glass and the sill. It dripped down the side of the  
house until it met and merged with the statue-like figure standing in the  
small, walled garden.  
  
The machine began to shimmer, strange movement changing and reshaping it  
from within. In moments it resembled something from Earth's distant past and  
took unaided to the night skies. It had other stops to make if it were to  
ensure its ultimate victory. It had already taken the first and most  
important step.  
  
* * *  
  
"They proposed the strategy last night, just as you said they would,"  
Baron Suzuki lowered his morning cup of tea to the table by where he and his  
companion knelt. "Shinobu's..." the Baron felt uncomfortable referring to his  
ally's younger self in the third person, but there was no way around it,  
"...actions at Oshio struck a cord across Japan. For the first time our  
people have seen that one of our own can act as an equal with our guests from  
across space, even command their aid. This, coupled with the guilt many of  
them felt for believing those lies spread about her have given her a great  
importance in our nation. At the moment, she is the symbol of our future."  
  
"And our colleagues among Japan's far sighted traditionalists perceived  
she might be the means of securing the mass's support for our cause," the  
samurai refilled the Baron's cup, her every movement perfect in the rites of  
the tea ceremony they shared. "They proposed seizing my young self and, using  
the services of that Chinese crone in Nerima, subtly altering Shinobu's self-  
perception, Japan and the future. They're quite right, but must act quickly  
to enact their plan."  
  
"Our men move tonight. There's a powerful storm that should be over the  
city soon. That will help mask our actions. The team is well trained and  
should have no problem...although the man I would have chosen to lead them is  
unavailable."  
  
The Baron mentally sighed when he thought of the missing Mr. Lee. His  
best operative had been called away on some mysterious emergency the week  
before and had been unreachable since. They would simply have to do without  
him. The Baron looked at the lovely woman beside him. "Please, tell me the  
reason behind your urgency."  
  
Lady Katana glanced over the rim of her cup at her breakfast companion.  
He was as perceptive as she remembered. She looked at the hot liquid in the  
cup and controlled the urge to frown. Despite all her preparations, the tea  
tasted slightly off to her, one of the ingredients must have held impurities.  
She was grateful the Baron was too much the gentleman to call attention to the  
fact. She put her cup down to answer him. "Actually I have two. We must  
take her now, while she is in Nerima and beyond the protection of Tomobiki.  
That district protects those it considers its own and any attempt to seize her  
within its confines would end in failure."  
  
"You sound as if Tomobiki is alive."  
  
"Not in the way that you mean, but in a very real sense, it does live.  
Something happened there a very long time ago that continues to shape its  
inhabitants to this very day. When Shinobu moved to its confines, that  
essence that is Tomobiki immediately recognized her latent potential and began  
to recast her in its image. But when Lum entered the district, the energies  
she brought with her also effected the girl. Now Shinobu's actions transforms  
the line of destiny and makes me possible."  
  
"What do you mean?" the baron asked, enthralled by the story.  
  
"In no future previously shown before did she ever leave Tomobiki as she  
did this summer. Somehow the fires that burn within her made this action  
possible and destiny is realigning to accommodate her movements." Katana  
paused for a moment to let the full meaning of what she said sink in. "Your  
fellows in the militarist bloc would have made the same suggestion to you in  
the previous destiny, but the attempt would have ended in a catastrophe that  
would have brought ridicule and derision upon you all. But now, NOW we have  
the chance to secure Japan's destiny as the leader of this sad world."  
  
The Baron slowly nodded his agreement. Now was the time and they had to  
risk everything on a single toss of the dice. "Thank you for your honesty. I  
will take every measure to ensure our success this evening. What is the  
second reason that you mention?"  
  
The woman looked out of the open window to the morning sun there and  
considered her words carefully. "I was not the only possibility with the  
ability to transverse the time and dimensional barriers. Three others have  
made the journey here. One is violently insane and very dangerous. Another  
is an abomination in the eyes of the Gods and man. The third is something  
that I have no words to describe. All I know is that it exists...and must not  
be allowed to be."  
  
The Baron stood up and offered his arm to the Lady who graciously took  
it. "There is much to be done before our plan can be put into action. Will  
you accompany me to the barracks to inform our ninjas of their duties?"  
  
As the door closed behind the couple another at the far end of the  
morning room opened and a young servant quickly entered and headed for the  
table. She removed the breakfast items, but spent a few minutes looking for  
Lady Katana's cup before deciding that the woman must have taken it with her.  
  
Neither she nor any of the inhabitants of the large estate noticed the  
fantastic figure flying away in the direction of Tokyo...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu walked down the sidewalk to the Ono Clinic, her lingering anger  
making her steps brisk. She had agreed to answer a few questions that  
morning, more to get rid of them than for anything else. It had gone  
surprising well at first, the queries asked were politely phrased and not too  
intrusive. Then the American with the big nose and mustache had made a  
particularly stupid query. Her response brought down the house. She had left  
with the man being pummeled by the notebooks of his companions.  
  
She was hoping the day would begin improve soon. She felt nervous, that  
there was someplace where she should be if she wanted to be safe. She shook  
her head to clear these thoughts and went on her way. She did not notice the  
large man walking parallel to her on the other side of the street.  
  
Mr. Taga kept his eyes fixed on the slight figure as she entered the  
clinic of that fool doctor. Let him enjoy her corrupt favors one last time;  
it would be the last. Taga shifted the heavy briefcase that he carried, the  
massive gaijin weapon he obtained from the underworld rattling within. Sooner  
or later he would get the chance to use it. Sooner or later, his boy would be  
avenged.  
  
* * *  
  
"...I've tried his number again sir, but there's simply no answer."  
  
Mr. Takanaba grunted as he cut the line between him and his secretary,  
his most trusted operative's presence on this mission would have been  
comforting, but hardly necessary. The men that he had trained were more than  
capable. By mid-evening the girl would be in their possession and at the  
secret laboratories housed in the Tokyo Financial Center. His scientists had  
repeatedly assured him that the operation would take minutes, the nanites  
would be introduced to her system orally and would spread out into her blood  
stream following the same route as the energy from food.  
  
The investor nervously drummed his fingers on the desk. So much was  
riding on this. Soon, the Baron would demand that he turn over the secrets  
his men unlocked from the alien devices they had obtained, the secrets that  
had lead to the development of the nanites that would save him and his failing  
companies. He simply could not keep up with the innovations shown by the  
Moroboshis and the Mendous. He needed an edge to take them over. Unknown to  
everyone, even herself, Shinobu Miyaki was going to provide that advantage.  
  
* * *  
  
"...so once we get the subject here," the Israeli agent said. "Yuri and  
the specialist will implant a mental command in her."  
  
The Russian got to his feet, looking around the room and its present  
inhabitants. It was a remarkable collection of men and women whom just five  
years ago would have been doing their best to kill each other. But in the  
aftermath of the First Tag Race they, the cream of the international  
intelligence community had been assigned to Tomobiki to investigate the  
abilities and attitudes of the aliens determined to make that unhappy district  
their playland. As the collected information was shared, they began working  
with each other, keeping up with alien movements across this island nation. By  
now, most had become good friends because they shared a common goal. That aim  
was to ensure that humanity remained as distant from the entanglements of the  
galaxy as possible. They had all been first-hand observers of the antics in  
Tomobiki...and were aghast at the possibility that their superiors would even  
consider making a treaty with any such potentially dangerous beasts.  
  
They had to create humankind's last line of defense against the  
intrusive behavior of the galaxy's other races. But to do that was hard.  
Yuri had grown fond of the young Japanese girl over the past three years and  
the thought of turning her into a hardened killer twisted at his conscience.  
*What will be...will be.* he thought as he began to speak. "Once we get her  
here..." he said in excellent English, that being the preferred language in  
the intelligence community, much to the annoyance of the French, "...it won't  
take more than an hour to do the initial conditioning. We'll get her back  
home. Tomorrow she'll wake up remembering nothing. But when we need to train  
her in her duties, all we'll have to do is tell her the command phrase and  
she'll find her way to us."  
  
As the group prepared to head for Nerima and their target, Suzanna  
Lords, a recent addition to the group from the American embassy, excused  
herself and ducked around to the back side of the small garage they had been  
using as their meeting place. It had been recommended by her contact, who had  
told her it had been briefly used by a group of Urusian agents until their  
neutralization by the Sagussans. Lords preferred not to think about that.  
  
Instead, she waited for Scalphunter to appear. She knew she would never  
be able to locate the Japanese woman unless she wanted to be found. There was  
a rustle of movement behind her and she turned to find the hunter walking to  
her, lowering a canteen disgustedly. "Water in Tokyo's even worse then I  
remember it being. Tastes like rusty coins," her cold brown eyes looked  
directly into Lords' as she said. "I take it everything is go."  
  
"We'll be on our way to Nerima within the hour," the American confirmed.  
  
"Good...but tell everyone to keep their eyes open. There are other  
players on the field now." Scalphunter raised a hand to stop the questions  
she saw in Suzanne's eyes. "I don't know much about them, but they're well-  
trained, motivated and on the prowl. If you don't get to Shinobu first...  
you'll have to do everything you can to get her away from them. And remember  
...they'll do it to you if you don't do it to them first."  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean he asked what sort of '-ese' you are?" Akane asked as  
the waiter put their ice creams down. She had been working with Shinobu on  
her breathing techniques during today's session, but soon realized she was not  
up to training. The youngest Tendou daughter suggested she and her sisters  
take Shinobu out to celebrate her safe return from Oshio with a visit to the  
local ice cream parlour. Nabiki had quickly agreed and Kasumi promised to  
join them after she returned a book to Dr. Tofu. Sensing that something was  
bothering her first student, she asked her what was wrong and Shinobu informed  
her about the abruptly aborted press conference.  
  
"I asked him what he meant by that and he said he wanted to know if I  
was Japanese, Chinese or Vietnamese. I told him that I'm Japanese then asked  
him what sort of '-key' he was: monkey, donkey, or Yankee."  
  
Her companions giggled as she looked down at the freshly made  
confection. It was good...but she would have preferred a Mount Fuji. She  
snuck a glance around the crowded shop. The chatting had quieted down when  
she and the Tendous had entered, but there was something different going on  
today. Instead of being taken to an out-of-the-way table, usually next to the  
washrooms, they were sitting in the window booth. There were also none of the  
sneers or under-the-breath comments that she had come to expect from the  
residents of Nerima. Their absence made her nervous.  
  
Nabiki saw the puzzled expression in Shinobu's warm eyes and correctly  
guessed the source of her confusion. "It's because of what happened in Oshio.  
Nobody in this town is dumb enough to want the district to get the reputation  
of being the only place in Japan where the 'Angel of Oshio' is unwelcome."  
  
Akane carefully hid her smile as the blush caused by her sister's word  
turned their friend's face a bright pink. Shinobu was easier to embarrass  
than she. "Besides, it was primarily the Businessmen's Council that was  
behind the smear campaign. When a certain someone..." she paused, looking at  
her sister, who suddenly was giving her sundae a lot more attention than it  
deserved, "...went to them with a list of health, safety and worker rights  
code violations, along with stamped envelopes with the corresponding  
regulatory agencies addresses on, they had an emergency meeting and elected a  
new president on the spot."  
  
Shinobu decided to change the subject. "Well, I'm sorry your fiance and  
his father decided to take that training trip right before his mother arrived.  
They must have just missed each other." Shinobu paused as the two girls began  
to study the ceiling above them and wondered at what she could have said to  
cause that. "Mrs. Saotome seems like a really nice person, but very  
traditional. What was in that package that she was carrying on her back?"  
  
"That's...the Saotome family's katana," Akane nervously explained. This  
was a subject that she really did not want to go into detail with.  
  
Shinobu blinked twice. Tradition was a good thing...but carrying a  
sword with you was not all that common in Japan these days. Then an  
explanation occurred to her. "Is it for Ranma?" she asked.  
  
"It could be for both Ranma and his father," Nabiki answered before  
groaning as her sister's elbow connected with her ribs.  
  
Shinobu was about to ask what was going on when a flash of red on the  
other side of the street caught her attention. It was Mrs. Saotome leading  
Akane's country cousin by the hand. The older woman was leading the tomboy  
into a woman's clothing outlet. The little redhead was vehemently protesting  
...but eventually allowed herself to be taken inside. If anybody needed a new  
wardrobe it was that girl. Every time Shinobu saw her she seemed to be  
wearing masculine clothes. "Akane," she asked, "...did Mrs. Saotome tell you  
what she was going to do this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, she was talking about getting Ran-...ko into something a bit more  
feminine," Akane replied, giving her softly snickering sister a burning look.  
  
"Well, she's certainly going to do that. I just saw the two of them  
going into Victoria's Secret across the street," Shinobu sat stunned at the  
look of amusement that burst across Akane's face.  
  
"Ran-...ko in a lingerie store? This I've got to see!" With that Akane  
rubbed her hands in a villainous fashion and rushed out of the parlour.  
  
Shinobu turned to Nabiki, who had her eyes tightly shut and was shaking  
her head back and forth. "Nabiki, I really like your sister, but there are  
times when I just don't understand her."  
  
The middle Tendou daughter smiled crookedly as she opened her eyes.  
"There are times when you should be grateful that you can't. By the way, are  
you still on for the movie tonight?"  
  
"I should be feeling better by then, but I'll call and let you know."  
  
The two girls started their sundaes, studiously ignoring the riot  
breaking out across the street...  
  
* * *  
  
The girl watched the waves run up and down the lonely private beach.  
For her the most difficult part of living on this blue planet had been the  
abundance of water, something in very short supply on her own seemingly barren  
world. It was there of course, the underground oceans that flowed through the  
highly permeable rock, forced to the surface by great geological pressures to  
form the vast lakes which supplied the needs of her people. But there was  
nothing there to equal this.  
  
Strangely enough, due to her old manner of dress, her friends assumed  
she had a natural affinity for the water. In actuality, she was a little  
afraid of it. She could handle this phobia well enough when she was in a pool  
or other small fresh water body, but facing the vastness of the ocean, she  
needed the reassuring presence of her Darling to help her. It had been one of  
the myriad reasons she had once feared living in Oshika. But now, with her  
expanded sense of the universe, she appreciated the primordal power the ocean  
represented. The ability to give, sustain and take life. Sometime she would  
have to talk with Nokoko and Mal about the concept of the "Mother Ocean" the  
Nendo-kata had at their philosophical base.  
  
At the moment she was content to let the roll of the surf and the salt  
tang carried on the afternoon breeze ease her troubled brow. Darling was a  
galaxy away on a mission to save the people who had nearly murdered her in  
their desperation to live. She was still unable to leave the shelter of  
Oshika due to her developing Sagussan abilities. Her friends in Tomobiki...  
  
It was better not to think about that. The few calls she attempted had  
not gone well. She was unable to reach the one she most wanted to talk with.  
She had been carrying the note from Shinobu in a shirt pocket when the Hustari  
extraction team had seized Darling. The rounds that ended her life as an  
Urusian had destroyed the message. It would have been nice to have read it.  
To learn how Shinobu really felt toward her.  
  
Lum was so lost in her contemplation of the ocean that it was not until  
a strong arm slid across her shoulders that she realized Noa had sat down next  
to her. She leaned back against her bond-mate, letting her head rest in the  
crook of her neck. "What are you thinking about?" Noa whispered.  
  
The Oni-turned-Sagussan sighed. "What Catty told us this afternoon."  
  
Noa grimaced, making a mental note to tell the doctor to work on her  
social skills. Catty might be a medical professional but her dictatorial  
manner bordered on the abrasive. Her matter-of-fact way of telling Lum that  
Shinobu's strength was due to the subconscious fear the girl held of the Oni  
had not gone down well. "Now, we don't really know if that's the case or not.  
Catty herself admits that she never had the chance to complete her psi-probe  
before the conflicting energies blew up in her face."  
  
Lum readjusted her position so she could look directly into her lover's  
eyes. "No. I'm afraid it does make sense. When I first arrived, Shinobu was  
no stronger that any other girl. During our competition for Darling, whenever  
I would do something to frighten her, to drive her away...she would always  
respond in kind. I just assumed all Terran females got stronger when they  
were battling for mates."  
  
The Oni turned to look back at the water swelling as the tide began to  
turn. "Catty's explanation makes perfect sense. Shinobu is incredibly strong  
because she, in her perception of herself as 'normal,' can accept her strength  
as something all humans can do...with the proper motivation. And I'm afraid  
I'm her motivation."  
  
Noa could not argue with that. Everything Catty said was reasonable  
considering their limited understanding on how the positive and negative  
forces within Shinobu effected the girl's *mei'na.* It even explained why  
Shinobu's strength had vanished after Lum had used the wishing well of Yumisei  
to turn into Ramuko. With the Oni gone, the threat she represented to Shinobu  
also disappeared...and with it her strength. "I wonder..." Noa paused as she  
considered something, "...if Shinobu ever changed her self-perception, would  
that change the way she's able to access those energies. Make it possible for  
her to do other things...possibly travel across the time-space-dimensional  
barriers?"  
  
Lum felt growing panic. "You're thinking about those time spikes and  
that corpse that you found in Nerima, aren't you?!" Lum did not wait for the  
*ashi'cha* to reply. "Shinobu would never do anything like that to anybody!"  
  
"Lum, Shinobu is the only thing all of these events have in common. And  
remember, whatever is coming to this present is coming back through time.  
People change. When he was a teenager, the Mikado considered entering the  
priesthood. Now look at him: a dictator willing to kill millions to preserve  
control over a shrinking empire." Noa stroked Lum's face with a gentle  
finger, wiping away angry tears. "Lum, the Shinobu we know would never hurt a  
fly. Can you honestly say that the Shinobu of the future would be the same?"  
  
Both girls watched the rising tide surge up the beach. But the peace of  
the afternoon was gone and they stood up to make their way home...  
  
* * *  
  
Yoko Miyaki stopped buttoning up her light summer jacket as she watched  
her niece hang up the phone, rubbing at her forehead. Shinobu had been  
restless that afternoon, wanting to get some sleep so that she could go out  
with the Tendou girls while her cousins visited their in-laws. She was unable  
to get herself settled for a nap. She had complained of a nagging feeling  
that she had to go somewhere. There was someplace that she had to get to, but  
had been unable to elaborate. Now she had called to tell her friends to go to  
the movies without her because she simply did not feel up to it.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, would you like us to stay here tonight? It would only  
take a moment to call my parents. I'm sure they would understand," Yoko  
offered, her concern for her favorite niece clear in her voice.  
  
Shinobu smiled at her cousins, shaking her head. She knew how much they  
had been looking forward to this reunion with the maternal side of their  
family. During the 'recent unpleasantness,' they had spent all their time  
shielding her from the scorn of their neighbors. The trip to Oshio had done  
nothing to help relax them. "No, you go ahead and have a good time tonight,"  
she said, making her voice as cheerful as possible, fooling nobody except  
herself. "I'm just going to soak in the bath all night and read. That should  
help me get some sleep tonight."  
  
* * *  
  
As the telephone connection was broken, the ninja at the listening  
equipment put down the headset and turned to the team's leader. "She's not  
going out tonight," he reported in an unnecessary whisper. "She's ill and  
will be staying home."  
  
"What about her cousins? Will they still be going to that reunion?" the  
head of the group wondered. She had spent the afternoon in contemplation of  
the mission that loomed before them. They had anticipated snatching the girl  
up as she made her way home from her date with her local friends. A quick  
trip to a certain local restaurant and a mind altering shampoo and set and the  
future of Japan and the world would be assured with no one the wiser.  
  
But this changed the scenario. Now there was the possibility of  
witnesses, of innocent casualties. Of official attention. All things that  
every ninja preferred to avoid. Despite their deserved reputation as  
fighters, the greatest weapons in the ninja's arsenal were stealth, secrecy  
and surprise. They chose the time, place and circumstances to ensure the  
maximum potential for success. For the target to suddenly change its behavior  
was cause for concern.  
  
Before the ninja who had been listening in on the telephone conversation  
with Akane Tendou could answer, another one, who had been spying on the Miyaki  
house through one of the peep holes cut in the side of the moving van the  
ninjas had parked in front on the vacant house on the other side of the  
street, called her leader over. She looked through the spy hole and saw three  
people get into a small car and drive away. She thought about this latest  
development before turning to face her team. "We'll wait 'till later this  
evening. With the storm moving in, it should soon be dark enough for us to  
act without being noticed."  
  
She resumed her lotus position on the floor of the van and began again  
the most difficult part of any mission. The waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
Fungi looked at the device in front of him. It had been difficult to  
do, but by scavenging the necessary components from their communication set  
and back-up computer, he had been able to recreate the device shown in the  
blueprints of the Hagane Sect. Once the rest of the Niphentaxian team  
returned with the Terran female, it would be relatively easy. Just put her  
underneath the helmet and flip the switch and the process of changing the  
girl's personality would be irreversible.  
  
Fungi sniffed the air in the restaurant and noticed the musky smell he  
hated. He turned and stared at the figure sitting at the counter, that  
accursed smile upon her unnaturally smooth face. He was the only member of  
the Church of Lum's surveillance team in Nerima that she had not...had...and  
he was grateful for that. He thought about the things he had been forced to  
watch and shivered as the nausea in his gut grew.  
  
Fungi froze in terror as a slim white hand began to snake across his  
crest. Was it his turn now? He did not dare look at the fiend breathing  
hotly against his neck, not even when her small tongue worked its way into his  
ear...or when her sharp teeth closed down hard upon its lobe. "Will it be  
ready on time?" Kali breathed.  
  
She enjoyed Fungi's reaction to her advances and took fiendish pleasure  
in torturing him this way. He was considerably more intelligent than the rest  
of the Niphentaxians who used this empty restaurant for their observation  
post. They had immediately accepted her as their 'goddess,' while he was more  
perceptive as to her true nature. "Yes," the tall boy said, fighting  
valiantly to prevent from retching at being held by this loathsome thing. "It  
will perform precisely as designed. Once the girl gets here, that thing will  
insert the mind seed into her subconscious and begin to change her personality  
into...into yours." The machine had originally been intended to make the  
Great Evil submissive to the Goddess's desires. Now it would be used to  
create something that considered the universe her playground.  
  
Kali stopped lapping up the blood dripping from her toy's wounded ear,  
took his pointed chin in her hand and made him turn and look directly at her.  
"Fungi..." she said in a little girl's voice with a tremulous pout on her  
lips, "...I don't think you like me."  
  
"I loathe you!" he hisses. If his time was now, he was going to die as  
an intelligent being should, on his feet and defiant. "You are a lie, a  
deception. You used those poor fools for your perverted amusements and aims  
and promised them paradise in return."  
  
With an insane laugh she released the trembling boy from her steel-like  
grip and stepped away from him. She raised her arms above her head and began  
to vanish before his amazed gaze. As she disappeared from view he could hear  
her clearly say, "But darling...that's the very definition of a goddess."  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu fell to her knees, clutching her head between her hands. A  
driving pain behind her eyes pounded upon her nerves like a drummer. "Make it  
stop...make it stop..." she moaned over and over. The bath had done nothing  
for her and as she dried herself, she felt worse than before. She was dressed  
without consciously deciding to do so. She felt compelled to go somewhere,  
but she had no idea where. There was something pulling at her, something that  
wanted to protect her...or more accurately, to ensure that she remained as she  
was. Something wanted her to go through the years unchanged, forever as she  
was and it wanted her now.  
  
She leaned back as the pain reached a new plateau, then subsided  
momentarily before it grew to an even greater level. Before it could do so  
Shinobu screamed, "ALL RIGHT, I'LL GO BACK!!!!" Immediately the pain began to  
die away, not disappearing, but at a more tolerable level. Shinobu put her  
shoes on as she checked the railroad timetable that she had kept from her trip  
to Nerima. There was a train leaving for her destination in about ninety  
minutes. If she hurried she could be at the station before the threatening  
storm broke.  
  
The slim girl grabbed an umbrella and her carryall and ran from the  
house, the door locking behind her. If everything went well she would be back  
in Tomobiki before this evening was over.  
  
Back in Tomobiki...Tomobiki that wanted her there.  
  
* * *  
  
The Israeli studied the house across the street with his night scope.  
For a moment he had thought its sole occupant had fallen and hurt herself, but  
she was up and moving and seemed to be alright. He lowered his scope and  
looked around the quaintly decorated room that he stood in. The elderly  
couple who owned this house were in their bedroom sleeping under the gentle  
influence of the gas that they had pumped into the building.  
  
The Russian entered the room to take over the watch. He was beginning  
to feel much better about this operation. With the girl home alone there  
would be fewer complications and the rising storm was keeping the neighbors  
indoors. The only traffic on the residential road were a couple of parked  
vans and a large moving truck.  
  
A flash of light across the darkening street caught his attention and he  
put the night vision scope to his eyes. There he saw their target running  
from the house with a bag over her shoulder. "She's moving!" he yelled to the  
rest of the team who came in response.  
  
Suzanna Lords turned to the rest of the intelligence agents. "We take  
her now! Remember there are others after her too. They can't be allowed to  
get her!"  
  
Just then the doors on the vans and the truck began to slide open...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Shinobu shivered as she stood in the open doorway of her cousin's home  
staring out into the darkened street. The day had been the first hot and  
humid one of the year. The rapidly approaching thunderstorm was riding a cold  
front making the air uncomfortably chilly. She felt a few small droplets of  
water strike her face as she lifted her borrowed umbrella over her head and  
started down the walkway through the walled enclosure around the house.  
  
She was feeling very anxious...although her mysterious headache vanished  
as soon as she decided to return to Tomobiki on the next train. It would be  
leaving the Nerima depot in ninety minutes and it was a ten block walk to get  
there. If the storm broke before she got there, she would be even more  
uncomfortable.  
  
There did not seem to be any people on the streets. In fact, the only  
vehicles she saw were a couple of parked passenger vans and a large moving  
truck. That was not too surprising; according to Hitomi this part of the  
Nerima electrical system was Tokyo's oldest, wired like a string of cheap-  
colored lights. The power frequently went out during thunderstorms and most  
people preferred to be at home when that happened.  
  
She shivered as she walked towards the intersection. The temperature  
was dropping rapidly; the storm almost upon her. She was untroubled. She had  
her trusty carryall with her and its stash of 'emergency supplies' which  
helped her and her family through the first stage of the Oshio earthquake in  
fine shape. If it started to pour rain, she would call a cab and if she could  
not get one she would just take shelter in a restaurant or under a store  
yawning.  
  
Shinobu spotted ten high school students coming around a corner heading  
in her direction. She smiled nostalgically at the sight. In spite of the  
events of her senior year at Tomobiki she still longed for the better times  
when every day passed like a carnival. Then a disturbing thought struck her  
that stopped her in her tracks. *High school students?!* her survival  
instincts kicked in. *School has been out for weeks, why would they still be  
wearing their uniforms at this late date...and at night too.* She could see  
them clearly as they walked under a street lamp, she noticed their features,  
the slightly elevated eyebrows and the long, tapering ears.  
  
"Niphentaxians," she groaned horrified. "Niphentaxians in Nerima."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" Part 8  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E. B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction stories in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SEVENTH PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," Shinobu has returned to  
Nerima to discover that her actions during the Oshio earthquake have made her  
a heroine across Japan, blunting the efforts to drive her from that district.  
Her desire for a peaceful life might have a chance. It is literally the calm  
before the storm...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Shinobu turned to flee back the way she had come, but only got a few  
feet before she noticed other figures blocking her way. From the moving truck  
a number of black silhouettes emerged. Shinobu had seen the Moroboshi Clan's  
shadow warriors in action often enough to recognize ninjas. The men from the  
vans looked something like Mendou's Special Assault Forces, but moved with an  
assurance and precision that her classmate's incompetent minions could never  
match. Out of the house that belonged to the elderly couple across the street  
from her cousins, a large group of foreigners emerged. Some carried weapons  
that reminded the young woman of the automatic pistol the Megane had used on  
her on Phentax Twelve. The sight of that dreadful thing momentarily paralyzed  
the girl. By the time she came to her senses she was surrounded!  
  
Shinobu threw her umbrella to one side...and was surprised as it knocked  
down the Niphentaxian creeping on her from that direction. She frantically  
tried to recall the contents of her carryall. There were some tools in there,  
but nothing she could use as a weapon without killing someone. In the years  
since Lum's arrival on Earth, even the time following Ataru's torture, she had  
avoided being directly responsible for the death of anyone. She wanted to  
keep it that way. She drew herself into a defensive posture, the only one she  
and Akane had worked on and waited for the first move.  
  
She heard a number of whispered interchanges within the four groups  
around her. She could not hear what was said clearly, the steadily increasing  
rain and the occasional crack of thunder prevented that, but she heard enough  
to tell her that all of them wanted her for some mysterious reason...and none  
of them wanted to risk hurting her by shooting at the others. Shinobu  
realized then that she stood directly in the line of fire of all four opposing  
groups and if anyone's nerves broke under the increasing tension of this  
precarious situation...she would be the first to suffer.  
  
"How dare they?!" Shinobu snarled, fear breaking away and turning into  
anger. Not the hysterical madness that had afflicted her in Tomobiki....but a  
cold, deliberate indignation that sharpened her senses, turning her into a  
dangerous weapon. These people wanted to use her...for their own benefit.  
She had enough of that in Tomobiki. She would not tolerate it here.  
  
Within seconds a plan of action sprang to mind. All she needed was a  
momentary diversion and she would disappear down the street before any of them  
could react. Through the storm, Shinobu saw the poles of the local utility  
company supporting massive transformers. The old, worn out devices were  
emitting the occasional spark and flash as they began to fail under nature's  
relentless assault. It was just a matter of time before they would collapse  
under the strain and plunge the street into darkness. But a movement in the  
corner of her eye caught her attention. Shinobu swung around and found that  
one of the gaijins, a young, blonde woman, fidgeting nervously with a pistol.  
This one was going to lose it and lose it soon. Shinobu knew that she needed  
more time...but time was running out fast.  
  
The Japanese girl cast her eyes to the powerful bolts of lightning that  
cut across the skies high above her. That was all she needed and it was just  
out of reach. Her anger grew stronger, she wanted lightning to strike that  
pole and she wanted lightning to strike that pole NOW!!!!  
  
And it happened!  
  
Her rage tapped into the power that generated by the internal struggle  
between *mei'de* and *mei'te* absorbed during her life in Tomobiki, the  
ultimate forces of creation and entropy that drove and shaped the universe.  
It was the source of her incredible physical strength. For the first time she  
used it for something else. Her *mei'na* reached out and redirected the  
course of the lightning bolt, driving it to strike the power transformers  
which exploded in a brilliant flash.  
  
As the neighborhood went dark Shinobu dropped to the pavement and  
rolled. With the lights gone, the nervousness between the opposing groups set  
off their weapons. She could hear screams and cries of the wounded. There  
was no time. They had caused this, not her. She reached the rain-filled  
gutter on the side of the street and crawled away from the battle that raged  
behind her. The run off flowing directly at her made it difficult to breathe  
but she pushed on. Within minutes she reached the intersection and ducked  
behind the street lamp that was there. She looked back towards the scene of  
the combat and saw only an occasional flash of a pistol.  
  
*Good!! I hope they've all killed each other!* she though with grim  
satisfaction...then was immediately appalled for conceiving that callous  
sentiment. *Gods, what's happening to me?! What am I becoming?!* That  
thought tormented her as she pulled herself up. There was no time to think  
about it. She had to get to the railway station, and to Tomobiki where she  
would be safe.  
  
In the confusion of her flight Shinobu lost her direction and was  
uncertain which way the depot lay. There was a map and a flashlight in her  
soaked carryall, but she could not risk using the torch at the moment.  
Someone might see her. The best she could do was to pick a street, start  
running and hope it was the right one.  
  
She did and it was the right one, unfortunately she headed away from the  
station...  
  
* * *  
  
Shaskaar, leader of the Niphentaxian espionage group, former devout  
member of the Church of Lum, now the First Prophet of the Goddess Kali,  
gritted her teeth as she pressed her fingers into the gaping wound on her side  
to staunch the flow of blood from the severed veins. The Earth ninja that had  
struck her from behind had delivered what would have been a killing blow to a  
primitive from this world, but to her it was merely a painful inconvenience.  
It had not even slowed her down as she snapped the shadow warrior's back.  
  
The alien struggled to her feet, looking about, her school uniform  
plastered against her statuesque frame. Her eyes, adjusted to the lack of  
light, clearly ssw the bodies strewn around her, most of them stilled forever.  
All of her team, except for that coward Fungi she had left back at their base,  
had been killed. Martyrs for their Goddess of Pain and Pleasure.  
  
Shaskaar started down the street, grimacing slightly at the pain in her  
side. She had spotted the Maiden fleeing the scene of the battle. She had to  
be recovered and taken to the mind control device that would set her on the  
path to her Ascension and Transformation into Kali. Limping after Shinobu,  
she rededicated herself to her great task. As the only survivor of this  
battle she swore to fulfill her destiny and aid her Goddess in the great task  
of creating herself.  
  
It was not until she felt the cold steel of one of the Terran's weapons  
pressed to the back of her head that it occurred to her that she might not be  
the only survivor...or survive at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu looked at the soaked map as it dissolved uselessly in her hands.  
She studied the area around her again before admitting to herself that she was  
completely lost. During her flight she had ducked down an empty alleyway  
before stopping to use the contents of her carryall. She had felt too exposed  
on the main streets and continued moving until she found shelter under a truck  
loading platform. There she discovered that many of her 'emergency supplies'  
were ruined. Even the cellular telephone was soaked and when she opened it  
the lighted panel flickered repeatedly. It could short out at any moment...  
or it may not work at all. At best she might have one chance to get help for  
herself.  
  
She though of all of the people she knew. The Tendous here in Nerima,  
her friends back in Tomobiki, her sisters in Sado and Oshika and Pathfinder  
Troop Six at the Toranoseishin Financial Center. She thought of everyone that  
was important to her...and the one in whom she had the greatest faith. The  
one person who she knew, even in the darkest moments of their relationship,  
would never, ever abandon her; just as she would always come to his aid when  
he truly needed her by his side.  
  
With a saddened smile she dialed Ataru Moroboshi's number at Oshika.  
Hopefully he would be home.  
  
* * *  
  
"How can anybody get into so much trouble without even trying?!!" Noa  
gasped. She had just called the private number she had established years ago  
during one of her early visits to this planet. The events of the two weeks...  
the attack on Lum and her transformation into a Sagussan, Ataru's kidnapping  
and the Oshio earthquake...had kept her too busy to check her answering  
machine to see if any messages had been left for her.  
  
Everyone else staying at Ataru's beach front estate was currently  
running the "Hasei'cha" through a quick shakedown cruise to the moon and back  
getting the bugs out of the navigation system, in preparation for their  
upcoming journey into deep space. Catty had finally pronounced Lum fit to  
encounter "mature non-Sagussan minds." Since the key word was "mature,"  
Tomobiki was out. When everything was ready they were off to see Nassur,  
Benten and some other of Lum's space-born friends. Noa considered it a  
mini-vacation from all of the troubles she had to deal with. But before they  
left, she wanted to check up on some Terran threats to Sagussan interests,  
threats she had infiltrated long ago.  
  
Now she had another problem...and its name was Shinobu Miyaki.  
  
Two conspiracies had taken a similar interest in the girl. Shinobu  
might not be a direct threat to Ataru or Lum anymore, but the girl was  
definitely a trouble magnet. Baron Suzuki and Mr. Takanaba both wanted her  
for some nefarious purpose. A sudden thought crossed her mind, chilling her.  
Their designs on the girl might have something to do with the four individuals  
who had crossed the time-space-dimensional barriers. There was a connection  
with Shinobu and the recent events in Nerima. When she had spoken with Chief  
Inspector Tori, she was informed that several more bodies had been discovered  
in Nerima, all in the same condition as the one found at Furinkan High.  
  
Noa paced about the room, trying to decide how to best handle this  
situation. She would go to Nerima, get Shinobu, and take her with them on the  
"Hasei'cha" on their journey outside the solar system. If they had to, they  
would keep the girl off Earth and out of harm's way until everything had been  
resolved. She had the address of Shinobu's Nerima relations; it would not  
take long to get there.  
  
The harsh ringing of the telephone snapped her out of her contemplations  
and, irritated, she picked up the receiver, snarling a salutation into the  
transmitter. All she heard over the line was static and she was about to  
break the connection when she perceived a hesitant voice come faintly over the  
crackling noise. "Hello. Hello...is anybody there? It's Shinobu."  
  
"Shinobu? It's Noa. Why didn't you say anything when I answered...?"  
  
But as Shinobu talked Noa realized that the Terran girl could not hear  
her at the other end. "Ataru, is that you? Please help me. Somebody's after  
me. There's been a big fight and a lot of people are dead. They want me for  
something Ataru...and I think I know what. If they get me...they'll change  
me. They'll do something to me to make me become someone...something else."  
  
Noa's throat tightened. She could feel the terror in Shinobu's voice.  
Despite their past antipathies, she felt a growing sympathy for the girl.  
Nobody should be made to feel like this. "Ataru, if you can hear me... I ran  
away from the fighting and got lost. I'm at some kind of industrial park.  
Please...please help me Ataru. Don't let this happen to me."  
  
Noa listened silently as Shinobu's voiced faded, slowly overwhelmed and  
buried by the static. The line went dead. Noa slowly replaced the receiver.  
It would only take her a few minutes to get to Nerima, but it was still a big  
place. She needed help to find Shinobu. Normally she would simply ask the  
others. Most liked the Terran girl. A few even thought her a prospective  
addition to their society. But with them now on the "Hasei'cha," that option  
was simply unavailable.  
  
The perfect solution suddenly occurred to her and she ran out of the  
house towards the hovercycle pad. She would use the vehicle's comlink and  
call them at their home. Being farmers and expecting a child to join the one  
they were currently in the process of adopting, they were certain to be home.  
  
* * *  
  
Holding the dead telephone, Shinobu felt a wave of depression roll over  
her soul. She had taken a tremendous chance calling Ataru and she had no idea  
if anyone had heard her desperate plea. Her only source of comfort was that  
if Ataru had heard her, he would save her.  
  
The water steadily rose in her sanctuary under the loading dock. The  
nearby drain was choked with dirt and debris forcing her to leave. She gazed  
into the dark. Whatever wanted her was out there waiting for her to emerge.  
For some reason that thought no longer frightened her. Perhaps it was because  
she was so cold, wet, and miserable, or maybe she was simply too angry to be  
scared. Whatever the reason, she was ready to fight. She reached into her  
carryall and pulled the large, police style flashlight from it. Fortunately  
it was waterproof and still working, but more important it was made from  
strong, heavy rubber and could be used as a baton if necessary.  
  
Shinobu knew that it was going to be necessary.  
  
* * *  
  
Suzanna Lords adjusted the night goggles that she wore before stepping  
over the corpse of the alien that she had just killed, or in the vernacular of  
the intelligence community, "neutralized." For some reason, murder was easier  
to deal with when the word used to describe it had a lot of syllables.  
  
The American looked around her trying to decide what to do. The rest of  
her ring were dead and she doubted her ability to subdue the target by  
herself. She walked to the intersection where she had last seen her. Somehow  
she had to find her, somehow she had to get in contact with Scalphunter.  
  
She checked the rounds left in her revolver, snapped it shut, and set  
out on her mission...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinoko looked at the small, personal comlink Noa had just handed her.  
Even with the speed of the Sagussan's hovercycle it had taken them almost a  
half hour to reach Nerima...and they still had no idea where her sister was.  
There were three industrial parks in the district. Noa had landed at the one  
most centrally located. They would start searching here and go on to the  
others if Shinobu was not at this site.  
  
"You two stay together and take the left side of the factory complex.  
I'll take the right," Noa said as she checked her comlink. She already had  
complete confidence in the deadliness of the pistol riding on her hip. "If  
you find her, contact me right away and we'll meet back here. I'll call if I  
do. I think I know what's going on...and if I'm right, Shinobu's future, her  
very existence is at stake."  
  
Atako nodded her agreement. "Good thing it stopped raining before we  
got here. That'll make it easier to find her."  
  
"Remember, if it's easier for us, it's easier for them. The electric  
utility must have men trying to get the power back on. It would be best if we  
found Shinobu and got her out of here before that happens," Noa warned.  
  
Atako nodded again and took Shinoko towards a series of sheet metal  
buildings. Noa watched them leave and thought again about what she was  
preparing to do. It might make it harder to find Shinobu herself, but if she  
encountered either the Suzuki or Takanaba teams, they would immediately accept  
her as their leader and obey her orders. It was a reasonable trade off. Noa  
touched the electronic encrusted bracelet on her right wrist. A faint glow  
formed around her and began to build. Her features disappeared underneath an  
illusion of weight and substance. A phantasm that allowed her to think and  
behave like someone else. A trusted servant to both Baron Suzuki and Mr.  
Takanaba, a confidant who had played upon their egos to insure that their  
dreams of power and wealth would never threaten either Earth or Sagussa.  
  
The faded man who took Noa's place carefully checked his clothing to  
ensure nothing was out of place. Although the technologies that created him  
generated a field that subconsciously discouraged people from noticing him,  
its success depended on the believability of his appearance. With that, Mr.  
Lee turned on his flashlight and started his search for Shinobu...  
  
* * *  
  
Lords looked at the overcoated figure that had appeared in front of her  
with alarm. Scalphunter had taken the news of the failure of the mission and  
the death of the team members with remarkable calm, almost apathy. The gaunt  
Japanese woman from the future seemed almost happy, as if in expectation of an  
upcoming event.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she told the stammering American who had just  
repeated her apologies for her inability to track down her younger self. "Now  
that you and the others have made the first move it means that I can get  
directly involved with the events of this evening."  
  
"But can't your counterparts do the same?" Suzanna gulped, remembering  
what she had been told about Shinobu's other potential future selves.  
  
"Yes it does, but there's something more important that has to be done  
first. There's an old...acquaintance of mine in Nerima tonight. Somebody  
I've wanted to see again for a very long time," Scalphunter smiled at the  
thought, sending a fresh wave of horror running down her companion's spine.  
"I almost got her two weeks ago and I'm not about to let this chance go by.  
I'll get to Shinobu later. Right now this is more important, more personal."  
  
The young American was uncertain what she was talking about and did not  
really care. All Lords was concerned with was accomplishing her mission and  
if it meant humoring this killer for the time being she was more than willing  
to cooperate. "Alright then," she said in what she thought was a strong,  
reassuring voice. "What do we do and how do I help?"  
  
"I was hoping you would say that."  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu carefully rounded the corner of the warehouse she had been  
hiding behind holding her flashlight like a weapon. With the rains stopped,  
Nerima low-lives had come out in force. She had been prepositioned, fondled  
and groped by a series of hentais who paid for their error. "And I thought  
Ataru was bad!" she snarled as she walked along the slowly awakening streets.  
It was not that she had forgotten about the people pursuing her. They were a  
type of threat she felt justified in running away from. Dealing with a masher  
required a hands-on response. After all, she had years of practice handling  
that type of assault.  
  
With the rain finally ending, she could make out a few details and  
establish where she was. Once she got past that factory complex just ahead  
she would be on the street that led to the Tendou dojo. She would head for  
there and call a cab. Maybe Akane would have some dry clothes that she could  
borrow. She took another embarrassed glance at the light shirt she was  
wearing. She never realized how cotton could...cling so when wet. She  
decided to unpeel the shirt from her body and had just about succeeded when a  
car carrying a load of loud, obnoxious teenagers deliberately drove across the  
large puddle that she was standing next to and drenched her. Again.  
  
A car carrying a load of loud, obnoxious, teenage boys. Of course.  
  
Just then the street lights came back on as the power was re-established  
through out the district. Shinobu found herself facing a large, plate glass  
window which reflected her image with remarkable clarity. For a moment she  
watched herself dripping, then a peaceful expression blossomed on her face and  
she said in a gentle voice, "The next man who annoys me in any way, shape, or  
form tonight...dies."  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Lee had finished searching his part of the first industrial park and  
was headed for the second when the power came back on. He looked at the  
flashlight he was carrying and smiled ruefully. If he had been an living  
person, he would have simply put it in his coat pocket and gone on with the  
search for Shinobu, but as the pockets on his jacket were a holographic  
projection he would have to keep holding it.  
  
He was about to head off in the direction of the next search area when  
he heard a squishing noise coming at him from down the street, like somebody  
walking in soaked shoes. Curious he took a quick look to see what was down  
there. At first he took the individual to be one of the local working girls;  
this part of Nerima was notorious as an area where they plied their trade.  
But this one looked like a drowned rat and the area's "professionals" almost  
certainly would have had places to go to remain safe and dry.  
  
Another option occur to him and he decided to investigate it.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu watched the man running in her direction and readjusted her grip  
on the police flashlight. This one looked like another mid-level management  
type looking for a little adventure before heading back to the wife and the  
kids. She had changed her mind about killing the next male who tried to hit  
on her. Instead, she would give him something to think about for the rest of  
his life. "I've been looking for you for hours..." he began as he came up to  
her. Shinobu gave him her sweetest, friendliest and most insincere smile  
while swinging her flashlight like a Louisville slugger and planted it firmly  
across his stomach. She had merely meant to send him sprawling to the street.  
She was astonished to see him fly off to hit the shop on the other side.  
There was something odd about that and she decided to investigate.  
  
Shinobu carefully edged closer to the moaning figure pulling himself up  
from the sidewalk. He looked really angry and anybody who could get  
themselves back together as quick as this one could be trouble. He shot an  
indignant glare in her direction. "Shinobu, why did you hit me?"  
  
Shinobu immediately swung her flashlight back into an attack position.  
"Who are you?!" she demanded. She had never seen this man before in her life  
and if he knew her that meant that he must be a member of one of the groups  
that tried to kidnap her earlier. "I want to know who you are and what you  
want with me!" she snarled into his stunned eyes.  
  
"Who am I...?!" Mr. Lee began when he suddenly realized that Shinobu had  
never seen him like this before. "Sorry..." he muttered sheepishly to the  
angry girl. "Just give me a second to change." He touched the bracelet on  
his wrist and disappeared in a cloud of electronic haze.  
  
"Noa?!!" the Terran girl gasped as she dropped her flashlight and began  
to sway back and forth.  
  
The Sagussan grabbed the suddenly pale girl by her left arm to steady  
her...and was surprised at her grimace of pain. Noa remembered some of the  
stories about how Shinobu got hurt on one of her adventures with Ataru and  
Lum. She had dismissed them as self-serving dramatics on the part of someone  
who was a "professional victim." It now appeared that there was some  
substance to them after all. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you like  
that," Noa started as the girl got some color back. "I took your message at  
Oshika and came to help."  
  
Giving her head a sharp snap to clear away the last of the cobwebs,  
Shinobu stared at the woman in front of her. *Noa came to help me?!* she  
thought. *Noa?!!* A feeling of gratitude and guilt built in her. She had  
always thought the Sagussan would be happy not just to see again. "Thanks,"  
she stammered. "Thanks, Noa." Then she asked, "Noa, why did you look like  
that?"  
  
"Do you want the long story or the short story?" Noa replied.  
  
Shinobu looked nervously around her. People were out and moving around  
again in the wake of the storm. That meant that the groups who were looking  
for her might be active again. Now that there was a chance that she might  
actually make it through this evening she did not want to waste it. "Why  
don't you tell me when we're out of Nerima," she said.  
  
"Good choice," Noa replied as she took Shinobu's trembling hand in her's  
and led her back to the hovercycle.  
  
* * *  
  
Neither Shinobu or Noa noticed the burly figure watching them run off  
into the night, but he had seen them from the window of the tavern where he  
had spent the evening drinking and mourning the loss of his only son. Masaki  
Taga had finally died that day, his body simply stopped working since it no  
longer possessed a soul to keep it going. When it was over, Taga retreated to  
the bar to drown his sorrow. It had not worked. He kept seeing two faces  
before him, the boy who was the joy of his life...and the demon who had  
destroyed both of them.  
  
At first he had thought that the girl who walked past the bar was a  
product of his grief crazed mind and the sake that he had been steadily  
consuming for the past five hours, but when he saw her savagely strike down an  
innocent man he knew she was the monster. Dropping some bills on the counter,  
he stumbled out the door. While her latest victim was no where to be found  
the fiend had been joined by one of her alien friends who had been there to  
mock him on the day of his son's attack.  
  
Taga reached into his coat pocket and wrapped his hand around the heavy  
American revolver. After his son's death he had decided to use it on himself,  
but kind fate had given him another option, another chance. He was not about  
to let it slip away.  
  
* * *  
  
Atako wiped the sweat off her brow while she peered into the shadows.  
She was very tired. Her pregnancy and the rising humidity was sapping her  
strength. Still, they had to find Shinobu and get her out of here before  
anything could happen to her. She looked over at her bond-mate and saw that  
Shinoko was still fussing with the comlink that Noa had given them earlier.  
"Any luck with that yet?" she asked.  
  
The young Avalonian shook her head. "And I don't think the problem is  
at this end. This one seems to be working perfectly. Noa's just doesn't seem  
to be responding."  
  
"Didn't she check them both out before we separated earlier," Atako  
asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, she did. That means that something must have happened," Shinoko  
responded with a frightened look that was reflected in her lover's eyes.  
  
The pair continued their search with an even greater sense of urgency.  
  
* * *  
  
Noa was worried about the slim girl running next to her. On the way  
back to the hovercycle they talked about the evening's events and they  
reached the same conclusion. Somehow, four different future selves of Shinobu  
had travelled back through time and were actively working to get the girl to  
develop into one of them. Shinobu had handled that revelation very well, much  
better than the Sagussan had anticipated. It was what she had asked her  
afterwards that had dumfounded Noa. It had been a simple request delivered  
with a soul-numbing revolve. Shinobu wanted Noa's promise that if any of the  
"others" reached her that evening, the Sagussan would prevent her from  
becoming one of those things. She had made it clear that she did not want to  
live like that. That it would only be her body that survived while there  
would be someone else inhabiting it. She did not want that and she asked Noa  
to take the ultimate step to insure that it would never happen.  
  
The pistol Noa carried on her side seemed much heavier than before.  
  
Still, the Sagussan was confident that it would not come to that. The  
hovercycle was just around this last corner and the comlink would contact  
Atako and Shinoko and arrange to pick them up. She had tried to call them  
earlier with her personal communications device, then discovered that her  
impromptu flight courtesy of "Air Shinobu" had resulted in her landing on and  
smashing it beyond repair.  
  
Shinobu ran on, a strange calm overpowering her. She recognized what  
had been going on since she had left Tomobiki. It was the old never-ending  
game of control and domination. This was simply a more personalized version,  
one that she was determined to resist.  
  
Still, she could feel that something was about to happen. She took a  
deep breath and gagged, realizing that she could smell something was wrong.  
The rain storm had washed away the many odors of city life and left a clean,  
fresh scent in the air. But now she could smell something else, the strong  
odor of fuel. She looked at Noa and saw that she could smell it too. The  
Sagussan slowly pulled out her weapon and the Terran gripped her improvised  
club tighter as they looked around the wall and at the hovercycle that was in  
the small parking lot before them.  
  
At first it seemed that there was nothing wrong. Noa took a cautious  
step forward. Then she saw it. The fuel tanks had been deliberately ruptured  
and their highly flammable contents were spilling across the open lot. There  
was something else going on. From beneath the cycle the girls could see a  
soft green light gently blinking. It was not until it changed to a continuous  
blood red that Noa realized that it was a "smart" bomb, programmed to go off  
when someone got within its killing range.  
  
The Sagussan turned, grabbed Shinobu, and leaped for the shelter of a  
garbage dumpster. They got behind it just as the bomb exploded. The  
concussion wave slammed the box-like structure against them and smashed the  
pair into the brick wall. It hurt, but they were alive.  
  
Shinobu braced her hands against the wall and shoved with all of her  
strength, sending the dumpster skidding across the pavement to collide with  
the burning remnants of Noa's vehicle. They looked at the fire raging before  
them. After a moment, Noa sighed, looking at her companion. "You wouldn't  
happen to have any money? I think we're going to have to call a cab."  
  
The Terran girl managed a feeble smile as she put her flashlight under  
her left arm to search the pockets of her skirt with the other. As she began  
to pull a couple of hundred yen coins out a small projectile struck the ground  
between them and the resulting explosion blew them to opposite sides of the  
alley. Noa got to her feet first, but discovered herself pinned down by  
repeated fire aimed at her. She saw Shinobu on the other side, the girl was  
about to rush across the danger zone to get to her.  
  
"No!" the Sagussan shouted to be heard above the roar of another  
detonation. She pointed to the open street beyond Shinobu. "Take off. Get  
out of here." She watched as the slim girl shook her head. She was not going  
to leave her companion behind. "I can take care of myself. Get out of here  
and find Atako and Shinoko. They'll help you," she hollered, wondering if she  
was telling the truth.  
  
Shinobu struggled with those orders, reluctantly agreed and raced down  
the alley to the street and disappeared from sight. As she vanished the  
continuous rounds of explosions ceased and a sinister hush fell over the field  
of battle. Noa had her pistol at the ready. She checked the surrounding area  
when she saw a form standing at the absolute edge of the light of the slowly  
receding fire.  
  
The creature held a powerful looking rifle loosely in her hands. She  
was dressed in a long, opened overcoat that reached her high booted feet. The  
clothing underneath was plain and utilitarian, but its severity and leathery  
nature gave the gaunt figure an almost mythical appearance. She was wearing a  
soft felt hat over her white hair and had a necklace around her neck that  
looked like it was made from some sort of bone, but Noa could not tell for  
sure in the flickering light. What she could tell for certain, is that it was  
Shinobu!  
  
The motionless figure looked at Noa. The hatred in her eyes flew over  
the distance that separated them and made the Sagussan's heart beat faster in  
alarm. She smiled, but it was not the smile of a human; it was feline in  
nature, the smile of the predator coming in contact with the prey.  
  
Scalphunter whispered into the still air around her, knowing and  
relishing the fact that it would carry her message to the person who she most  
detested. The person who she held responsible for setting the chain of events  
in motion that destroyed any chance for happiness in her life. The person who  
had left her to live her life with only duties and responsibilities to  
fulfill. The person who had led her children on the ideological crusade that  
their mother had refused to participate in...and had the gall to weep over  
their broken bodies.  
  
Noa gasped at the venom contained in the words that reached her over the  
roar of the fire. She had never known that it was possible to be hated to the  
degree that this incarnation of Shinobu loathed her. "Have you ever danced  
with the Devil under the pale moonlight?" she heard the diabolic apparition  
ask, the implication clear. If she had not before, she was about to.  
  
With blinding speed Scalphunter shouldered her weapon and fired a round  
at the brick wall above Noa, covering the Sagussan with a shower of broken  
stone and mortar. Noa gasped at the stinging, almost contemptuous attack on  
her and leveled her weapon in the direction where her adversary stood...only  
to discover that she was no longer there. She had vanished into the night  
leaving only a taunting laugh...and a challenge behind her.  
  
Noa got to her feet, her features hard and resolute. She knew that this  
was a trap, that this person wanted her dead more than anything else in the  
universe and was willing to risk her existence to accomplish that goal. She  
also knew that her adversary would never stop trying to kill her and would not  
hesitate to involve those dear to her in her vendetta. Tonight was the best  
chance that Noa would ever have to end it without the risk of involving  
someone else.  
  
"Let's dance!" Noa said as she entered the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu raced out into street, lost her balance and fell into a pool of  
rainwater. She struggled to her feet, trying to decide what to do next.  
Atako and Shinoko were somewhere in the district...but she might never find  
them and Noa needed help. She checked her pockets and found that she had lost  
all of her remaining money during the confusion of the explosions. She had to  
get into contact with Pathfinder Troop Six and get Sylia and Priss down here  
to back up Noa.  
  
She did not want them involved in this, but there was no other option  
open to her other than going to the Tendous. She could use their phone and if  
she hurried she could be there in less than five minutes. Shinobu rushed down  
the avenue, her concern for Noa lending her a speed that she had never known  
before. She reached the residential street that led to her friends home and  
dojo, she saw something that left her stunned and immobile.  
  
She was a smallish figure, no taller than Shinobu herself. But she  
carried herself like royalty. She wore a highly stylized armor that appeared  
to be a cross between a samurai's protective gear and something out of an  
animated TV show. The intricate armor was made from a highly polished metal  
that shone in the soft evening light. The person in the armor was holding her  
helmet at her side. Shinobu was appalled, yet not surprised to see another  
slightly older version of herself.  
  
The samurai smiled arrogantly as she drew her blade and pointed it at  
the young girl whose eyes widened in alarm. "Don't worry," she said  
haughtily. "It would defeat my purpose if I were to harm you in any way. I  
simply intend to...adjust your perception of the world around you." Lady  
Katana closed her eyes in concentration and a bright red aura formed around  
her sword. She put her helmet on and walked towards the girl while saying,  
"I am the blade and the blade is me. What you see is the essence of my being;  
my thoughts, dreams, and aspirations. Once it comes into contact with you,  
they shall be yours as well."  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Taga watched the young woman running towards him and snarled, lips  
twisting. She thought she could escape him, escape justice. She was wrong.  
He waited for her to emerge from the Ono Clinic. He had been called away from  
his lonely vigil by a frantic message stating his son's condition had taken a  
turn for the worse. He made it to the hospital in time to hold Masaki's hand  
one last time. Whispering, he told him repeatedly how much he loved him...and  
how he would take vengeance on the monster who stole his life and soul.  
  
He then had drifted to a bar in the industrial district of Nerima.  
There he had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening consuming sake at a  
prodigious rate. Even the power failure had no effect on him. By then, his  
thoughts had turned from vengeance to self-destruction. He would occasionally  
brush his hand against the massive weapon hidden in his coat pocket.  
  
Stumbling from his stool on his way to the rest room he saw the slim  
figure of the demon who had destroyed his son pass the tavern's large window.  
He tossed money on the bar and rushed to the door. The fox woman, as he had  
come to believe of Miyaki, had already found another victim and struck an  
innocent man so hard that his crumpled body flew across the street.  
  
Taga drew his revolve, but before he could fire, a wave of nausea forced  
him down. By the time it passed, he saw Miyaki and another woman running away  
from the scene. He followed, but lost them in the maze of back streets.  
  
He found himself on a residential street leading to the Tendou dojo.  
Remembering the beast was training with Akane Tendou, he deduced she might  
come there. Hiding next to a lamppost he waited for his target to appear. He  
was not disappointed.  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect," Part 9  
By Philip Gavigan  
PGavigan@aol.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fan fiction series in turned based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE EIGHTH PART OF "SHINOBU: FUTURES IMPERFECT," four separate attempts to  
kidnap Shinobu, occurr simultaneously. She escapes while the opposing groups  
wipe each other out. A desperate call for help brings Noa racing to Nerima,  
but the two are later separated by Scaphunter's attack. Desperate to secure  
aid for Noa, Shinobu races to the Tendou dojo...only to find Lady Katana  
waiting for her...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And with that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lady Katana was confused. She had counted on her sudden appearance in  
full armor to intimidate her younger self, convinced the sight of her deadly  
sword glowing with her bio-energy would reduce Shinobu to hysterics. Instead,  
she adjusted her grip on the heavy flashlight and began to swing her carryall  
over her head, obviously intending to use it as a weapon.  
  
Shinobu experienced a cold rush of revulsion. Noa had come to Nerima to  
rescue her. She placed her life in jeopardy...and this monstrous version of  
herself stood between Shinobu and her securing aid for the Sagussan. She  
allowed the samurai to swing the flat of her blade at her, then used the  
carryall to slap it to one side as she brought the heavy rubber light down on  
her foe's helmet. More surprised than stunned, her opponent jumped away from  
her, withdrawing to a safer distance to change strategy. Shinobu pressed,  
determined not to give her adversary the chance to regain the initiative.  
Swinging the carryall like a bola, Shinobu charged Katana, who retreated. She  
had not anticipated this behavior from her younger self and to use her weapon  
as a means of defense ran the risk of killing Shinobu...and herself.  
  
As the combatants neared each other, a loud crack charged the night, a  
bullet slicing the air just behind Shinobu's head, tearing through the fabric  
of the spinning bag. The canvas, weakened by the abuse it received earlier in  
the evening, straining under the weight of its load, split open and spewed its  
contents across the wet road.  
  
Katana turned to see a large middle age man using a lamp post to steady  
himself as he drew his bead upon her younger self. She could not let this  
peasant involve himself in the affairs of his betters; if he succeeded in  
shooting Shinobu, the consequences for herself and Japan would be horrible!  
She leaped between the teenager and the barking pistol, the steel-jacketed  
pellet bouncing off her armor. She twisted the hilt of her sword, spinning  
the sharp edge of the blade into the attack position and lunged forward.  
  
Katana found herself admiring the resolve of the stranger. Even as her  
blade sliced his throat, his eyes never wavered, never blinked as he tried one  
last time to fire at Shinobu. She paused to salute the corpse as it slid  
against the lamp post to the pavement. He would have made a fine addition to  
the Japan of the future. Her future.  
  
Turning to confront Shinobu, the samurai discovered she had vanished, a  
sound defensive move considering she had lost a weapon. Lady Katana smiled  
grimly as she mentally activated the tracking mode of her electronically  
enhanced armor. Using the infrared mode she followed the lingering heat  
traces left by the fleeing girl as she fled the street for the enclosed  
grounds of a martial arts training dojo. Katana refocused her bio energies  
around her sword. All she had to do was to tag her younger self with the flat  
of her blade and her id would be copied upon the ethos of her younger self,  
starting her on the irreversible metamorphosis into Lady Katana.  
  
Moving like a steel shadow, the samurai crept through the darkened  
garden. As the clouds parted she could see in the faint moonlight the outline  
of a form hiding behind the trunk of a large tree, waiting. Pretending to be  
fooled, Katana slowly walked past her lurking foe, then spun around and  
whacked the body with the flat of her blade...which knocked the sparring dummy  
to the ground. Stunned, she was unable to react fast enough to block Shinobu  
who leaped from the bushes, sending her flying into the koi pond...  
  
* * *  
  
Noa gritted her teeth as she hung onto the lip of the pit. She looked  
over her shoulder at the sharpened stakes lining the bottom of the man-trap  
prepared for her by the killer who had once been Shinobu. She hauled herself  
up, swung out of the hole and regained her feet. Scalphunter had lead her  
through a series of pitfalls and snares since she had separated Noa from her  
younger self. Strangely, the ambushes seemed more designed to infuriate than  
kill. Every time she had stepped in one she had enough time to save herself.  
  
A thin, insane laughter floated through the evening air like a malignant  
fog. Scalphunter was ahead, leading her further along in this strange cat-  
and-mouse game. Noa knew she would have to get close enough to her foe to use  
her powers. As long as Scalphunter remained out of sight she would be out of  
the range of Noa's abilities. A point her adversary seemed fully aware of.  
  
There was a flicker of movement at the dimly lit end of the alley, a  
shadow crawling along a wall. She was there, waiting for Noa. The Sagussan  
looked up to the roof of the building beside her. There was an emergency fire  
escape there, the ladder within reach.  
  
Maybe it was time to take the initiative...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu blinked furiously to drive the spots from her eyes. The second  
Katana's bio charged sword came into contact with the water, the koi pond  
exploded in a shower of sparks, temporarily blinding her. Her vision cleared  
as her foe staggered from the pond, regenerating the aura around her blade.  
Shinobu did not know what to do. She seemed to be stronger, but the armor the  
woman wore protected her. Her rubber flashlight provided insulation from the  
bio-electricity Katana was using, but with only one weapon at Shinobu's  
disposal, it was simply a matter of time before Katana landed a lucky blow.  
  
The young girl backed away from her advancing foe, looking around for  
something, anything, that she could utilize to even the odds. But the yard  
was immaculate and there was nothing for her to use...  
  
"Shinobu!!! Catch!!!" a familiar voice called from behind.  
  
Shinobu spun about and caught the sheathed katana Akane had thrown her.  
The scabbard was made of hardwood and leather, both organic materials, neither  
a good conductor of electricity. She whirled back, blocking her adversary's  
swinging blade with the sword while smashing at her side with the light.  
  
Akane ran back into the dojo and grabbed one of her boken swords. While  
dozing in her room, she heard the gunshot and had proceeded to investigate.  
She then saw her new friend engaged in a ferocious struggle with a curiously  
armored foe. Desperate for something to help Shinobu fight she stumbled  
across the rice paper wrapped sword left by Mrs. Saotome. Akane prepared to  
dart into the garden to join the fight when Souun's powerful arms wrapped  
around her and pulled her back against him. "No, Akane!" the anxiety in his  
voice tempered by his concern for his daughter. "You could get killed."  
  
The girl struggled to break free, twisting violently back and forth.  
The dojo master's grip was unbreakable. "Please, Dad!" she shrieked. "I've  
got to help Shinobu. She's never used a sword in her life."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki. "She seems to be pretty good with that thing."  
  
Akane watched them feint and dodge, strike and retreat. Every time the  
armored figure attacked, Shinobu countered with a manoeuver that prevented the  
strike from hitting hoome. She reciprocated with a blow sending her opponent  
staggering momentarily away. It was an incredibly brutal altercation, unlike  
the carefully choreographed battles in the dojo. It was a battle for survival  
between two irreconcilable foes. It was two people hammering away at each  
other with deadly instruments and the first to make a mistake died.  
  
* * *  
  
Noa fired a volley of shots into the alley below and watched as her  
enemy narrowly sidestepped this latest attack. Taking to the rooftops was a  
good idea, avoiding the traps Scalphunter prepared for her. More important,  
the tide of the battle had shifted in her favor. This incarnation of Shinobu  
was unable to get a clear shot without presenting herself as a target. The  
few times that she had attempted to do so had almost proven fatal.  
  
Noa stopped to catch her breath. The battle was by no means won. While  
she had extensive study in combat, the Sagussan recognized and appreciated her  
adversary's experience. This thought chilled Noa. What could have happened  
to turn a perpetually angry but kind and gentle girl into a murderer?  
  
Noa had the feeling that she would not be pleased with the answer...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu yelped as she narrowly avoided another flurry of blows Lady  
Katana levelled on the flashlight. Every time she was forced to use the light  
as a shield, the wound she received on Phentax Twelve throbbed with tear-  
wrenching agony. Soon the pain these barrages inflicted upon her would wear  
her down and she would drop her guard. Then, she would be helpless.  
  
Shinobu watched as Katana maneuvered into position to launch another  
attack on her debilitated arm. *How does she know?* Shinobu thought, dancing  
away from a probing thrust. Then it came to her as she noticed how the  
samurai carried her weapon. *She knows how badly my arm was hurt...because  
her arm is the same!* Katana carried her blade with a modified underhand  
posture, one which allowed her right arm to absorb the impacts of combat.  
  
Shinobu dodged a savage blow and countered it by sweeping the samurai  
off of her feet with a spinning kick. Katana hit the ground hard but  
immediately sprang up, her eyes shinning bright with anger born of frustration  
and humiliation. Shinobu decided to focus on that, force Katana into one of  
her berserk outbursts. She had to provoke that fury, fan it higher and higher  
until her future self made the deadly mistake that would allow Shinobu to  
strike without restraint. Shinobu knew just how she would do it. She lashed  
out at her opponent's most vulnerable characteristic, her pride.  
  
Katana snarled as she charged her younger self. The anger burning in  
her breast drove sanity out as she slipped deeper in to a blood-lust of  
dementia. Still, she restrained herself, maintaining a tremulous grasp on her  
emotions. All she had to do to win the battle was touch the weakening girl  
with the sword. She had to remember that, she had to control her fury.  
  
Suddenly she was brought up short. Shinobu was standing before her, her  
head held at an dismissive arch and a sneering expression narrowing her eyes.  
Katana gasped as Shinobu spat, delivering the most savage insult possible to  
one of Samurai descent. The school girl looked her directly in the eyes...and  
hoarsely whispered, "Eta!"  
  
Any vestige of sanity held precariously by Lady Katana was gone as a  
hysterical tantrum Shinobu's old classmates would have immediately recognized  
burst forth. Unmindful of the consequences, she pulled her sword over her  
head to deliver the classic killing blow. At the apex of her swing, intense  
pain from her damaged muscles caused her a second's worth of hesitation...  
  
In that deadly moment Shinobu struck. Dropping her flashlight and  
grasping her borrowed sword with both hands, she swung the sword like a tennis  
player delivering a devastating back hand. The edge caught Katana on her  
right side, just underneath her rib cage. It cleaved through steel, flesh,  
and bone before emerging on the other side of the collapsing woman!  
  
A strange sense of detachment filled Shinobu as she stood above the  
cooling body of this relentless foe, this ruthless adversary, her...self. She  
averted her eyes to look at the koi pond. She forced herself not to think  
about what she had just done, or she would begin screaming and never stop.  
  
A hesitant hand pressed her a white towel. It was a wide-eyed, shaking  
Akane. Puzzled, Shinobu followed her friend's gaze, looked at herself...and  
began to tremble uncontrollably. She had been caught by a gush of blood which  
covered hands, arms and chest. She dropped the stained sword, took the towel  
and rubbed desperately in a futile attempt to remove the ichor from them.  
  
Shinobu pulled herself together, then turned to Akane and Nabiki, the  
questions in their eyes and a new, slightly cautious attitude hurting her  
profoundly. "I'll tell you everything that's going on...later. A person I  
know came to Nerima to save me tonight. Now she's in danger and I've got to  
help her. Do either of you have a pen and paper?"  
  
Nabiki handed a small red notebook taken from her cutoff's pocket along  
with a mechanical pencil to Shinobu, who scribbled two telephone numbers. The  
middle Tendou daughter looked at the numbers and tried not to shudder at the  
crimson smudges left by her friend's fingertips. "The first number is Ataru  
Moroboshi's Oshika residence; the second is for Pathfinder Troop Six in  
Tomobiki. They should be back by now. Call them and tell them that Noa is in  
trouble, needs help and that I last saw her at the Fifth Avenue Industrial  
Park." The sisters looked at each other before turning back to Shinobu and  
nodding. The girl tried to smile at them, failed and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Akane cried out, her concern for her friend  
overwhelming the horror she experienced watching her cut down her adversary.  
  
"To find Noa," the pale teenager replied. "She came her to rescue me."  
  
Nabiki tapped the hilt of the Saotome sword with her foot. "Shouldn't  
you take this with you?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
They jumped at the appalled cry. Her control over her emotions slipped,  
allowing them a fleeting glance of the frightened child underneath. "I never  
want to touch one of those things again as...long as I live."  
  
Shinobu paused at the entrance to the Tendou dojo. Across from her was  
the body of the man who tried to kill her, the man who she...who Katana  
murdered in retaliation. As she neared the corpse she was stunned to  
recognize him. "You were right, weren't you?" Shinobu whispered to the  
stiffening remains. "You said that I would bring death and destruction here  
...and you were right. If I had stayed in Tomobiki, none of this would have  
happened." The teenager sniffed and turned to leave...then returned to Taga's  
body and picked up the revolver. "I think I might need this," she murmured as  
she felt another part of her soul wither and fall away.  
  
* * *  
  
The sign above the door read the Yakusta Trucking Company. The notice  
tacked on the door announced the business was closed until further notice and  
that trespassers would be prosecuted. It had not stopped Scalphunter from  
dodging into the darkened building as Noa closed the gap. The Sagussan  
reached out with her senses to scan the building. Nothing! Somehow, the  
Terran could mask herself, rendering herself invisible to her powers. After  
confirming the only entrances to the building were on one side of the  
structure, Noa took a secure position to wait out her adversary. Scalphunter  
did not emerge. After waiting a hour Noa felt anxious. Was there a secret  
way out, would that explain the strange absence of her foe's *mei'na?*  
  
Slowly the massive doors of the truck loading platform rolled open  
revealing...nothing. Noa carefully stood up and backed away. This was too  
deliberate, too obvious an invitation to enter Scalphunter's territory. Over  
the course of their battle, Noa had developed a healthy respect for the  
killer's abilities. While she was willing to face her one-on-one, she would  
much rather do it on a more balanced field of conflict.  
  
From the darkness came a queer, empty cackle, then a muffled voice.  
"Don't go yet. I have a present for you."  
  
A small, hard object flew out, bouncing along the pavement. Noa jumped  
back to the shelter of the pallets. Then she realized the object rattling on  
the ground was a horn, an Oni horn. Sick with a dreadful sense of foreboding  
Noa reached for the dried piece of cartridge. Her *mei'na* stretched out and  
absorbed the lingering traces of whom this horn had belonged to.  
  
*It's Lum's!!* a horrified Noa gasped. *Lyna's Soul, IT'S LUM'S!!!!*  
  
Through this remnant of her beloved she could feel the Oni-Sagussan's  
last moments, how in a possible future Lum was betrayed and murdered by the  
one whom she considered her closest friend. By Shinobu. By Scalphunter.  
  
The world went red before Noa's eyes and she surrendered herself to the  
warrior's madness which erupted in her soul. In some distant possibility, her  
Lum, her *marei'cha,* would be cruelly slain by the fiend hiding in the  
shadows of the warehouse. She must be vindicated.  
  
Her abilities emerging at full force, Noa stormed the building, easily  
avoiding the fire greeting her arrival. She was unstoppable, a living nemesis  
that pursued Scalphunter relentlessly. The overcoated figure stood its ground  
and fought back savagely...but to no avail. Noa struck at the muffled killer  
on both physical and mental levels. As Scalphunter reeled under Noa's  
assault, the avenger reached into her arsenal and unleashed the most  
devastating weapon at her call, the soulsword! She slashed at the physical  
form of her opponent and ripped mind and body apart.  
  
Sanity slowly returned to Noa as she approached the quivering figure of  
her defeated opponent and ripped the concealing hat and muffler away to reveal  
the features...of someone other than Shinobu. She gaped at the young blonde  
woman before her. This was impossible, this person had fought with the same  
style, techniques and body language as Scalphunter. Nobody could impersonate  
someone to the extent that this individual had, it was inconceivable.  
  
A flashing green light on the young woman's belt caught Noa's attention  
and she looked down in time to see it turn to a continuous red. Noa spun  
about and ran for the exit and nearly reached it before the force of the  
detonation behind her tore her from the ground and threw her the length of the  
parking lot. She staggered back to her feet as a neural bolt fired from the  
shadows struck her again, leaving her temporarily paralyzed.  
  
"You underestimated me, Noa," a smirking Scalphunter approached the  
stricken Sagussan, drawing a large knife from her belt. "But then again, you  
always did. If I could replicate my *mei'na* to Shinobu, didn't it occur to  
you that I could do it to someone else? That was Suzanna Lords, lately  
attached to the American Embassy...now not attached to anything." The warped  
version of Shinobu smiled at the confusion in her victim's eyes. "Yes, I said  
*mei'na!* I know your race's secrets, all of them. Reach out with your  
mind's eye one last time...and let it tell you what it learns of me."  
  
Almost unwillingly Noa let her psi-senses probe the gaunt figure  
kneeling next to her, and what they told her terrified her. It could not be,  
it was impossible, but there was no other answer.  
  
Scalphunter...Shinobu...was a Sagussan.  
  
"It was an interesting relationship you and I shared, a matter of give  
and take. I gave and you took!" Scalphunter snarled, tracing Noa's jugular  
with the tip of her knife. "You took Ataru from me, took my peace in Tomobiki  
away, took my very humanity and turned me into one of you. You took and took  
and took until I had nothing left to give because there was no more. Then you  
stole the last comfort in my life; my children...my precious, precious twins.  
You led them on a stupid crusade and had the temerity to weep over them."  
  
Grabbing Noa by the hair the maniacal killer yanked her upright and  
stared straight into her eyes. "I want you to see me do this. I want to see  
the look on your face as I slit your throat. And as you fall into the pit of  
Hell that you so richly deserve, I want you to remember this. I want you to  
remember...THAT YOU CREATED ME!!!!!!"  
  
Her eyes bright with triumph, Scalphunter drew back her knife. Before  
it could descend, a shot rang out. The impact of the bullet knocked her away  
from Noa, both dropping to the ground. The *ashi'cha* watched the stricken  
figure writhe, blood flowing from the wound in her chest. But she did not  
scream. Instead, she fixed her eyes on Noa, pulled her pistol from its  
holster and dragged it across the asphalt until it was pointed directly  
between Noa's eyes. It was the last thing that she did. Scalphunter died  
with her eyes glaring into Noa's, filled with a hatred that transcended death.  
  
A gentle hand cautiously turned Noa over to rest on her back. It was  
Shinobu. Even in the harsh light of the security lights Noa could see the  
young woman unnatural palor. She examined the Sagussan and was satisfied that  
she was unharmed. Noa noticed that she avoided looking at the corpse lying  
next to them. The Terran was carrying a revolver that looked ridiculously  
huge in her small hand and her clothing was discolored with dried blood.  
  
"Bad...night?" the Sagussan forceed past her stiff lips.  
  
"I'd like to say that I've had worse, but that would be a lie."  
  
"How...did you...find us?"  
  
"I didn't find you. Somehow I knew where you were," Shinobu bit her  
lip. "I'm sorry. I got here awhile ago. I saw Scalphunter come out a coal  
chute. I didn't have a clear shot at her so I decided to wait. I...I used  
you as bait to lure her into the open." Shinobu dropped her head in shame.  
  
"Did you hear what she said?" the words came easier to Noa, the neural  
bolt wearing off.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Why did you stop her?"  
  
Shinobu did not answer. There was none. With that, she lifted Noa and  
turned to leave the park. The light from the burning warehouse cast strange,  
fantastic shadows across the lot. One was Shinobu's and as it fell against a  
wall of one of the other buildings, it twisted and reshaped itself.  
  
Neither woman noticed the shades around them. But they hear something  
in the thick night air, the sound of someone singing. Noa felt the arms  
holding her begin to quiver in fear and looked up to Shinobu's face. Her eyes  
were darting from side to side, seeking the source of the voice. Her voice.  
  
Shinobu's shadow stirred, detached itself from the wall and walked  
towards the startled pair. It coalesced, grew solid, took on substance and  
form. The figure was dressed in black leather that existed only for the  
pleasure of being removed, her flesh as white and smooth as a porcelain doll.  
Her movements were luxuriant with a dark sensuality, ripe with the allure of  
death. She smiled at the astonished girls, a horrible, wanting smile and  
began to sing. "Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a woman of taste and  
means. Been all around this great, wide world, stole many a man's soul..."  
  
* * *  
  
"...and we've called each number, but there's no answer!" Akane looked  
at the woman whose face crumpled in despair. She looked so much like her  
sister that she mistook her for Shinobu when she answered the frantic knocking  
at the door and found an anxious pair standing there. The taller woman had  
gone with her father into the garden to examine the gruesome remnants of the  
sword fight while Akane informed Shinoko about the night's events.  
  
A waxen Atako entered the living room followed by Souun. This night was  
exhausting her with no end in sight. They had only been able to trace Shinobu  
here because the intense emotions of her battle with Lady Katana had drawn her  
Avalonian sister to the house. Now Shinobu had vanished, but she had told the  
Tendous which industrial park where she and Noa would hopefully be found.  
  
The pair thanked the Tendous for their help and begged them to continue  
calling. As they left the house, Shinoko blinked furiously, stumbled and  
would have fallen if Atako had not caught her. "Is it happening again?"  
Ataru's bioroid sister asked her bondmate.  
  
Shinoko nodded before answering. "Yes...and this time, I don't think  
Shinobu is going to win."  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu slammed against the brick wall and fell hard to the pavement.  
Groaning, she touched the scoured flesh of her right arm and her hand came  
away glistening with blood. This latest battle had gone against her from the  
start. She hurled the paralyzed Noa to the roof of one of the warehouses,  
leveled her revolver at Kali and emptied it into her. It had not even slowed  
her down. When the ghoul got within striking distance, she used the gun like  
a club, slamming it against the white face so hard, the handle shattered.  
Kali simply licked at the trickle of blood from her mouth and purred, "I like  
it rough." Then she backhanded the younger girl, sending her tumbling down  
the street. Shinobu recovered quickly and countered with a barrage of newly  
learned kicks and punches. Each blow would have killed either Katana or  
Scalphunter, but Kali was unfazed. She merely laughed and knocked the girl  
away from her with a gesture of her wrist. Finally Shinobu was unable to get  
up, even the effort to breath was an exercise in torture.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" the husky, sensuous voice of her tormentor  
intoned. "Let me kiss it and make it all better." Kali's eyes glowed and  
Shinobu shuddered as all control over her body vanished. Without willing it,  
she lurched over to the expectant fiend. Shinobu tried to pull away as her  
future self caressed her face, her hands lighting burning fires within her.  
"You've done such a good job, fighting off those others and keeping yourself  
sweet and pure for me!" Kali pouted. "I kept watch. It was most amusing.  
Even if they had reached you I would have plucked them from your mind with a  
thought. After all, they were only mortal...and I am what I am."  
  
Kali stopped talking as her hands slid up and down Shinobu's unresisting  
body, lingering here, pausing there. It was not until she cupped one of her  
younger self's petite breasts and pinched its nipple that the puzzled  
expression in Shinobu's eyes turned to stunned realization and revulsion at  
what Kali meant to do. The demon smiled, revelling in her emotional upheaval.  
Her pale finger traced the outline of Shinobu's lips. "Don't worry, soon  
you'll learn to love this. Soon you'll love being me." With that she forced  
open Shinobu's mouth and thrust her tongue inside.  
  
Shinobu's anger and will merged into a single white hot instrument at  
that moment. Without being fully conscious, she reached into the energies she  
had absorbed over her lifetime, and pulled them up to shatter the dominance  
wielded by Kali. A blow from her right fist to the surprised and unprepared  
demi-god's chin sent her staggering. A second against her sternum propelled  
her across the street and against a wooden electric pole which snapped under  
the force of the impact. The street that they were on ran parallel to one of  
the canals that ran through that section of Nerima and the wires from the  
shattered pole ran over it. They fell till they hung about ten feet above the  
slow moving waters, their deadly cargo of electricity passing unimpeded.  
  
Shinobu took two steps away from the crumpled body of her foe and  
planned her strategy, which consisted of the single word "escape." The street  
ended in a cul de sac and the reviving Kali was between her and the bridge  
that led to the other side. With no other alternative available, Shinobu  
ripped out a section of the protective chain link fence and leapt into the  
dark water below to make her way to the other side.  
  
* * *  
  
Atako and Shinoko picked their way through the dark alley when a loud  
crashing sound ahead of them caught their attention. Shinoko had pulled a  
piece of iron piping away from a wall to use as an improvised club. The pair  
edged forward to investigate. There, underneath a fire escape ladder they  
discovered a still sluggish Noa struggling to her feet.  
  
"What happened to you...and where's Shinobu?" Atako demanded as she  
helped her bond-mate steady the Sagussan.  
  
"Down that alley," Noa indicated with a nod. "I saw her fighting on the  
street that it leads to."  
  
"Who is she fighting now?" Atako asked as she recalled the three bodies  
she and her bondmate had discovered earlier that evening.  
  
Noa's short reply chilled her. "Damnation. Herself."  
  
* * *  
  
As her hands slid down the muck encrusted, concrete side of the canal  
Shinobu began to sob uncontrollably. When she waded through the water, she  
forgot the locals used canals as a easy means to dispose of large pieces of  
junk. She had no idea what she had wedged her right foot in, but did know  
that when she had yanked it free, she had twisted her ankle. The pain of her  
injury stunned her and she had fallen in a faint. Plunging again into the  
waters had revived her, but her strength had vanished and she could find no  
way to climb out of the concrete trap that she had willingly entered.  
  
Shinobu started limping down the canal, hoping to discover some means of  
getting out, when the air pulsated with a sickening greenish glow. She slowly  
turned to look behind her, knowing what she would see. Kali was coming,  
floating inches above the water with her biofield coiling around her like a  
bucket of venomous snakes. Shinobu was startled for a moment as she recalled  
her confrontation with Katana, when her bio-charged blade came into contact  
with the koi pond, its waters dispersed the biologically produced electricity  
as it would a lightning bolt. Perhaps the same would hold true for Kali.  
  
Shinobu searched the bottom of the canal with her foot, but could find  
nothing to throw at the monster to knock her into the water. But as she  
looked at the wires dangling above her, a different plan sprang to mind. If  
she could reach those lines, the electricity they carried would not only  
disrupt Kali's biofield, but might kill her. But there was a problem: all  
Shinobu had left to use...was herself. She could destroy Kali, but at the  
cost of her life. And Shinobu did not want to die. "Please, please forgive  
me," she whispered, hoping her call would be carried somehow to her family and  
friends. "Even if it means living on as that thing, I don't want to die!"  
  
"Shinobu!!!"  
  
At that cry both Shinobu and Kali looked at the pedestrian bridge  
spanning the canal. Shinoko, Atako and Noa staring horrified at the unfolding  
drama below them. The Sagussan pulled out her pistol and fired an ineffective  
barrage at the glowing figure flying above the water.  
  
Kali studied the figures above her, smiling. "Sweet sister and dear  
friends. Don't go away, we'll be up to play with you in just a moment."  
  
As she heard those words, Shinobu snapped. She knew none of her friends  
or family would be safe from the perverted desires of that maniac. All those  
she loved would become her prey if she let herself become Kali. And she loved  
them more than she loved life, more than she loved herself. "NO!!!!" Shinobu  
screamed as she felt the strength return to her limbs, powered by the concern  
she held for her dearest ones. "You're not going to touch them. You'll never  
touch them. You're coming with me...NOW!!!!"  
  
Shinobu leaped,tearing the live electrical wires free as her trajectory  
sent her crashing into the startled demon. The pair fell into the dark  
waters, which charged with the conflicting energies, seethed and erupted!!  
  
For the second time that evening, Nerima was plunged into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
A great shudder went through the dimension of the Bureau of Destiny  
Management. Its inhabitants were amazed to see that the chain of destinies,  
which had grown to encompass every door, begin to disperse. The rabbit-  
costumed beings cheered as if they had accomplished this miracle instead of  
their every attempt having failed. Only one of them contemplated the true  
significance of this event, and he raised his blond head to stare into the  
infinite distances around him and a tear traced its way down his cheek.  
  
"Shinobu..." Inaba whispered. He was uncertain what was going on, but  
knew that something had just happened to the young girl who was still so dear  
to him. He lowered his head into his paw shaped gloves and sobbed.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinoko fumbled with her purse, searching anxiously for her flashlight.  
Like her sister, she knew the value in being prepared. She snapped the light  
on and searched the slowly running water below the bridge. For long, long  
moments the probing light disclosed nothing except the occasional floating  
piece of trash. Then the three gasped as a blackened, unrecognizable corpse  
drifted sluggish across the circle of light gleaming on the water's surface.  
  
Shinoko moaned in alarm, sagging against Atako, nearly dropping the  
flashlight. Noa took the light from the shaken girl's hand and searched  
again. She did not want it to end like this for Shinobu. A splashing noise  
reached her ears and she directed the light there. There she saw a slight  
figure dressed in torn and ragged clothing rising from the water. "What's  
going on here?!! What's happening to me?!!" Shinobu screamed. "I don't know  
how to fight with a sword...and tonight I killed a sword master in a duel.  
I've never fired a gun in my life...yet I know how to use one. Why didn't the  
electricity kill me like it did Kali? What's happening here...?"  
  
Shinobu broke off her cries as she noticed something moving on her hand.  
Something was flowing across the skin to form a metallic layer there. Then  
she realized, what ever it was...it was coming out of her.  
  
Noa jumped as she saw thin streams of liquid metal flowing across the  
water's surface toward the figure of Shinobu. There they met and moved up and  
over the unresisting girl's body, molding themselves to her form. Shinobu's  
eyes met her own and they locked. "NOA, PLEASE, DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN...!!!!"  
she screamed before the metal covered her face and cut off her cries.  
  
Remembering her earlier, reluctant promise, Noa aimed her pistol at the  
changing form. But the tears filling her eyes clouded her sight and the first  
shot went wide. Before she could fire again, Atako grabbed her arm, knocked  
her pistol loose. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!?!?!"  
  
"What she asked me to do!!!" Noa answered back.  
  
The argument stopped as they heard Shinoko's shocked moan. A strange,  
fantastic form rose from the canal and flew off into the distance until it  
disappeared. Noa collapsed against the bridge's railing. She had failed, she  
had failed to protect Shinobu, to release her from her awful fate.  
  
A growing noise in the distance cut through Noa's despair as a series of  
hovercycles appeared. It was Sylia and Pathfinder Troop Six. Too late.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu gasped as she got to her feet and realized where she was. The  
metallic figure reshaping itself before her had brought her to Tokyo Tower,  
then discharged her from itself. They were at the very top, standing on a  
small service platform used to maintain the electronic transmitters. Shinobu  
looked around, noting that the path to the staircase was unimpeded, but the  
figure before her seemed unthreatening. Perhaps it had succeeded in its  
mission and set her along the path of becoming whatever it was.  
  
"Do not be afraid," a gentle voice said to her. "We mean you no harm.  
Unlike the others, we have no desire for you to become us."  
  
Once again the voice was hers, but the attitude was totally different.  
For all that she was a mechanical being, this future self was elementally  
human. "How should I address you?"  
  
"Mecha would be the most appropriate way. We ceased to be Shinobu  
Miyaki over a billion years ago...as we measure our time."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To ensure we never come into existence. In our timeline, Shinobu was  
infected with a type of nanite. In the course of time, an accident occurred  
and these were fused with her DNA. To prevent this, we stimulated your immune  
system to recognize and reject nanites as an intrusion. When we learned of  
our counterparts' intentions, we infused two of them with additional nanites.  
These transmitted their mechanical skills with sword and gun to you so that  
you could employ these devices in your defense. We were unable to do the same  
with Kali, but the nanites already present in your system absorbed the  
electrical discharge released in your attack upon her and saved your life."  
  
"Why did you want to prevent yourself from being created?" Shinobu  
asked, growing confused at the direction this conversation was taking.  
  
"In our timeline, Shinobu withdrew from emotional contact. She had been  
hurt repeatedly by her failures to find true love. The only relationship she  
allowed herself...was with her beloved adopted daughter." Mecha thought  
momentarily about Junba Miyaki. "Her child wanted her more involved with life  
and as the first step in her campaign she convinced her to visit the Avalonian  
bioroid factory and allow them to repair the damage done on Phentax Twelve."  
  
Shinobu gasped, she had been rubbing her throbbing left arm with her  
right hand during Mecha's explanation. She quickly stopped. "When she was  
placed in the bio-tube for repair, no one knew about the nanites in her body.  
The computer was instructed to restore a single being to perfect health. To  
the best of its abilities, it complied. It merged the nanites to her DNA.  
Each cell in our body became an independent, thinking machine. We are a  
symbiotic that uses the term 'Mecha' to describe us as a unit." Mecha paused  
again and Shinobu sensed that the machine being was recalling a particularly  
painful memory. "When we emerged from the bio-tube, our form was...unstable.  
Our daughter, alarmed by our shrieks during the transformation, had already  
entered the room. When she saw what we had become, she fainted. We now know  
that it was due to the shock of seeing us transformed, but at the time we  
interpreted it as the final rejection of us by a loved one. We fled the  
factory, the Earth and the universe itself. For a billion years we have been  
running from the sound of that scream...and we are tired."  
  
Shinobu heard a tapping sound from behind her and turned to see a  
relieved Noa crouched behind a satellite dish, waving her to one side as she  
aimed her pistol at Mecha. Shinobu shook her head and motioned to Noa.  
Confused, the Sagussan lowered her weapon. "Why have you lived so long?"  
Shinobu turned back to Mecha.  
  
"Because while our body retained the knowledge of self-repair inherent  
in biological life forms, it lost the secret of death. Now that has changed.  
From your untainted genes, we have reclaimed our lost heritage. As we speak,  
each individual that comprises the whole recreates the promise of release  
within us. When we return to our time and place we shall liberate ourselves  
from the prison of our existence and join those that we loved in that which  
awaits us all. But before we depart, we leave you with a warning."  
  
"A warning," Shinobu tensed. "A warning of what?"  
  
"Of the perils destiny still holds. You have defeated Kali, Scalphunter  
and Katana, but the potential for them still exists."  
  
"What are you talking about?" her ire rose. "They were aberrations, the  
results of others trying to take control of my life for their own purposes."  
  
"No, those individuals only acted upon traits already present in you.  
If they were not present, their efforts would have failed." Shinobu backed  
away at the dreadful implication of those words. That the evil that she had  
beaten that night was not something from out of the night, but born from the  
dark places within herself. It could not be true, it must not be true.  
  
"Please, Shinobu, listen to us. While the truth is painful, to deny  
that will only bring destruction. Katana was the ultimate expression of your  
need to control the world around you. Kali, your desire to be loved...even if  
it means forcing others to love you. Scalphunter was your rage personified;  
that side of you that wishes to live apart from the pains of life, to be  
untouched by the sorrows that fill your days." Mecha reached out to the  
weeping girl kneeling in front of her, the light of the coming dawn glowing  
bright upon her golden surface. "But there is a way to avoid these fates, to  
save yourself and those you love from the destruction that awaits you all."  
  
"How?" Shinobu gazed at her. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Reconcile yourself with life, with those you love. Great things await  
you all. But to do so, you must reunite with the one who is most important to  
you. With Ataru."  
  
"Ataru? Impossible! He doesn't want me!" Shinobu whispered, the memory  
of each brutal rejection from Ataru tearing at her heart.  
  
"No. In time both of you will come to know your true consequence to  
each other. How neither will be able to achieve their true destinies without  
each other's help. But if you are to secure your place within his life you  
must take the first step. You must return to Tomobiki."  
  
"Tomobiki? But Ataru hates Tomobiki, he'll never go there again."  
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The decision must be his, without any outside  
influence...or else this vicious cycle will begin anew. Still, ask yourself  
this: does it matter where one lives...as long as one can love? Now return  
home...and must we." With that, Mecha walked away from the startled girl to  
the guard rail. The symbiotic being spread her arms as she faced the rising  
sun, embracing the new day. Shinobu started after her, then stopped as she  
saw how the light affected the humanoid. Microscopic pieces of Mecha were  
carried away on the early morning rays creating a fine golden mist in the air.  
  
As her body faded from existence, Mecha's multiple minds began to merge  
into a single unit. Whole again for the first time in over a billion years  
she looked unblinking into the sun, and saw beyond it an even greater source  
of light, the supreme source of creation, the *te'a.*  
  
"Our beloveds," she cried out as she disappeared from Shinobu's time and  
place...and from life itself. "We...I come to you at last."  
  
Shinobu watched as the last faint wisps of what had been Mecha lingered  
in the morning air, before being dispersed forever by a gentle breeze. She  
hobbled over to the rail where Mecha had vanished, leaned against it and  
watched the city below her come to life with the new day...  
  
* * *  
  
"...so when Shinobu told me that she wanted to return to Tomobiki, you  
could have knocked me over with a feather," Noa told the two girls standing  
with her in the antique clothes store. Akane and Hitomi had accompanied  
Shinobu, her sisters and Noa there for an afternoon of shopping. "Then she  
explained she wanted to give Dr. Tofu two weeks notice before she returned to  
Tomobiki to start cram school."  
  
"And you didn't hear a word that mechanical future self said to her?"  
Hitomi asked. She and her parents had returned to their house late that night  
to discover their cousin missing. Of the battle that had been waged in front  
of the house, not a trace remained. All of the bodies and their equipment had  
vanished. Powerful forces were working in Japan that dreadful night. Forces  
that wanted to conceal their existence as long as they could.  
  
"No. Nene thinks that Mecha was generating some sort of 'white noise'  
that prevented us from hearing their conversation. Whatever was said between  
them is going to stay between them forever." Noa looked at the dressing room  
where Shinobu and her sisters stood. Shinoko and Nintaiko were buying Shinobu  
a new outfit to celebrate her safe return to Tomobiki and had taken them all  
to this unique store which specialized in Victorian and Edwardian ladies'  
wear. Both girls firmly believed that Shinobu's fragile appearing beauty  
would be best accented by more formal styles of dress.  
  
Shinobu and Nintaiko were getting along better. The restraint the  
Terran held towards her Nendo-kata twin had eased. Perhaps Shinobu had a  
greater appreciation for the passage of time than she had before. She was  
definitely calmer, less inclined to go off the handle.  
  
Noa gasped in appreciation as the curtains to the dressing room slid  
open and Shinobu walked out followed closely behind by her sisters. She was  
wearing a dark, full skirt that reached her ankles with an ivory white top  
with a high neck and long flowing sleeves. On somebody like Lum the dress  
would have seemed too fussy. On the slimmer Shinobu it was perfect.  
  
Shinobu blushed as the assembled girls complimented her on her new look.  
She protested their lavish praise and was told to go to the only three way  
mirror in the shop to see for herself. It was a free standing mirror and  
obviously an antique itself. Its frame was of hand carved oak and the mirrors  
were made with old fashioned rolled glass.  
  
Noa watched the girl walk to the mirror and smiled to herself. Despite  
what she had learned from Scalphunter on that nightmare night, she understood  
why Sylia and Priss advocated Shinobu's formal invitation to join them on  
Sagussa. The girl would definitely be an asset to them and their people.  
  
A moan from Shinobu caught her assembled friends' attention and they  
turned to find the suddenly pale girl swaying and looking as if she was about  
to collapse in front of the mirror. Noa reached her first and managed to  
steady her as Akane rushed to the other side. The Sagussan could not  
understand what had affected the girl so. She was incredibly pale, almost  
white and she could barely seem to breath. Her wide eyes were locked on the  
looking glass and when Noa turned to look at the three way mirror, she  
instantly understood what had terrified Shinobu so.  
  
The mirror was very old and time and use had warped its reflective  
surfaces. While the initial images where sharp and true, the repeated images  
behind them that three way mirrors always create when they reflect off of each  
other grew progressively warped as they went along. For someone with the  
experience of Shinobu Miyaki it was like looking at a series of potential  
destinies stretching before her. Each of them more twisted than the last.  
  
A legion of futures imperfect.  
  
*** The End *** 


	54. Tripwire (side story)

"C'mon," Meo gasps. "We've got to go!"  
  
Lie runs across the field to the scout. Given her current state of  
maternity, the Seifukusu quickly tires. Panting, she collapses in the Oni's  
arms. "Let's go."  
  
As the two scramble aboard, shouts are heard. A phalanx of Urusian  
special forces infantry bursts out of the woods as Meo's scout blasts off,  
racing into the night. The captain turns to his communications trooper.  
"Signal headquarters," he growls. "They got away!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the trooper nods.  
  
The scout soars away from Okusei. On the cramped bridge, Meo and Lie  
embrace. "Where to now?" she wonders.  
  
"Jiyuu," he grimly notes. "In Zephyrite space, we'll be safe."  
  
She nods as the scout enters warp...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Tripwire"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story is set during the period of "Dakejinzou's Story" (about a  
two-week period in character time). Elements of this story coincide with  
themes explored in "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" and will influence events in  
the Great Father Ataru saga.  
  
2) *Ru-jugh* - Sagussan ale.  
  
3) Angus McTavish (uncle to Jamie and cousin to Nicole) was originally  
scheduled to appear in "UY20YL." He's VERY loosely based on Hunter S.  
Thompson. Saves making up more character names and histories.  
  
4) Steven Lewis was Ambassador to the U.N. at the time of Pierre  
Trudeau's second term as prime minister. I'm not sure if John de Chastelain  
was a colonel at this time.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Sagussa.  
  
The endless night of extragalactic space shrouds the war-ravaged  
world as a beacon of light leaps from the southern tip of what was once  
Tere'na. Slowly she approaches, her engines powering her away from her  
homeworld's gravity well. Not streamlined or bird-shaped like the Republic's  
ships of the line, her angular bow turns toward the distant galaxy. It is a  
freight car-shaped main hull over two smaller hulls securing two Gladiator  
fighters. Sen'a's light reflects off the hull as impulse drive takes over,  
revealing the angular script identifying her name and pennant number:   
NSS-707, the Republic of Sagussa Starship "Hasei'cha." For the first time in  
a decade, the warpsloop has shed the grip of gravity and atmosphere to return  
to her true home...  
  
* * *  
  
"All systems go, Shipmistress."  
  
Eluza relaxes in the command chair. Unlike other ships, the  
warpsloop's bridge was arranged in rows. Helm, weapons and flight operations  
(Amy's, Spea's and Shildy's posts) forward. Command, sciences and engineering  
(hers, Rumy's and Patty's) aft. No circular bridges where the shipmistress  
could only see the backs of her crew. Besides, "Hasei'cha" was no explorer or  
ship of the line.  
  
Shildy walks up, coffee in hand. "I was afraid she'd fall apart when  
we launched from the Forge," the first officer muses.  
  
"You doubt Patty's abilities?" Eluza takes the offered cup.  
  
"Of course not. But as starships go, we're unique. No one's ever  
shipped three Gladiators on a warpsloop's hull. Even warpshuttles would have  
problems with them."  
  
Eluza smiles. Caution was Shildy's middle name. "We are a special  
missions force in the Navy. We're not so different from Pathfinder Troop Six.  
We've no time for the niceties of a destroyer or a cruiser...even if we had a  
destroyer or cruiser to our name."  
  
Shildy nods. Knowledge about the whereabouts of the Fourth  
Republic's military forces was lost in the Clone Rights Wars. The postbellum  
Sagussans left very little with which the *daishi'cha* could defend  
themselves. Construction of new ships was hampered by the lack of  
construction yards. Small ship construction was all Sagussa was capable of  
at this time. "Well, let's hope we don't make an ass of ourselves on our  
first mission," she relaxes at her station."  
  
"Signal from Earth," Amy reports. "Noa."  
  
"On screen," Eluza orders.  
  
Noa's image appears. "Welcome back, Eluza. Space was lonely without  
you."  
  
"We tried to make it out faster," the shipmistress smiles. "What's  
up? How's Lum?"  
  
"She's getting on," the *ashi'cha* sighs. "Anyhow, we've got  
something more important."  
  
"You want us to go after Ataru?"  
  
Noa shakes her head. "The 'Goddess of Luck' wasn't badly damaged  
when it crashed on Nekotengu Four. They should be airborne in another couple  
of days. Besides, 'Hasei'cha' isn't configured to ship cargo. This concerns  
our pending diplomacy with the United Nations."  
  
Eluza steeples her fingers. Recently, Terran officials had warned  
Ataru that radical elements in various nations were thinking unhealthy  
thoughts towards aliens and those who dealt with them. The Sagussans, who  
had approached the United Nations with openness since first contact fourteen  
years ago, were under particularly close observation due to their closeness  
to Ataru. "What's going on?"  
  
"While maintaining our present stances vis-a-vis Earth," Noa sighs,  
"...specifically that Sagussan technology will be transferred to Earth under  
the strictest of guidelines and that we respect Terran sovereignty, Lum and  
I've decided the time's come for representatives of the United Nations to have  
a direct look at what makes us so different from the Urusians."  
  
Eluza's eyebrow rises. Permitting less advanced cultures direct  
contact with Sagussan culture was a grey area at best. Technically, the Non-  
Interference Directive forbade even considering it. However, the NID was  
loose in its interpretation, since each situation had to be analyzed  
individually, not whitewashed with the brush of no contact. "So the  
'Hasei'cha' will have guests for a while."  
  
"Exactly," Noa nods. "We're limiting visitors to one foreign affairs  
representative and one senior military officer from the five senior nations in  
the U.N., plus Japan and one other. You're to proceed to New York City and be  
gracious to your guests."  
  
"Right," Eluza smirks. "We'll overwhelm them with our feminine  
charms."  
  
"Not too much," Noa wags her finger. "Keep your objectivity!"  
  
"Yes, Mother. 'Hasei'cha,' out."  
  
The screen goes dark. "Course for Earth set in," Amy announces.  
  
"Go," Eluza nods.  
  
The warpsloop disappears from Sagussa's home system...  
  
* * *  
  
"What exactly makes this race different from all the others?" Angus  
McTavish relaxes in the office of the Canadian Ambassador to the United  
Nations. A small folder is in his hand, emblazoned with the notation FIFTH  
REPUBLIC OF SAGUSSA (SAGUSSA-UISEN'A) and the Sagussan black phoenix flag.  
"Lord knows, we've got enough of them to deal with."  
  
"This race is quite different, I assure you," Ambassador Steven Lewis  
relaxes. "Unlike some of the people who've blasted their way through this  
system, this race was gracious enough to contact us, to inform us they were  
here, even tell us why they were here. We've been in intermittent contact  
with them for fourteen years, believe it or not."  
  
"Do the Urusians know of them?" Angus drags on his cigarette.  
  
"No," the ambassador shakes his head. "This was at the Sagussans'  
request. They strongly believe if general knowledge of their existence became  
known to the galactic community...'before the time is right,' they said...the  
implications to Earth's survival would be catastrophic. Considering some of  
the other customers we know about, their desire to be discreet is a refreshing  
change."  
  
"I take it they're not being so discreet these days," Angus smiles,  
wondering for the nth time what he was doing slumming in diplomatic service,  
specializing in Terran-alien affairs, when he preferred to be doing front-page  
stories for the Toronto Star.  
  
The ambassador thinly smiles. "Well, several weeks ago, a force of  
Niphentaxians hell-bent on destroying Earth was wiped out by the Sagussan  
Navy. They inflicted 15,000 fatalities and didn't suffer one on their own.  
And by all sense of the term, they didn't even have to lift a finger to do a  
thing. The Urusians were already in the system."  
  
Angus shakes his head. Life was simple before the First Tag Race  
turned everyone's worldview upside down. The existence of aliens had been  
postulated in sci fi stories for decades. Having the proof waltz in one day  
was shocking, if you ignored that they were here on the pretence of invading  
Earth.  
  
The United Nations pulled the proverbial rabbit out of the hat by  
allowing Lum and her friends to stay in Tomobiki and Tomobiki only. Raw  
intelligence on the races surrounding Earth was quickly needed. Tomobiki  
proved to be the perfect hamster cage. Matters became more urgent when the  
Second Tag Race proved that aliens seemed not to care about Earth's needs and  
wants. Containment then became the name of the game, especially when some of  
the more brutal races made their appearance. In addition, there was Ataru's  
grandmother...  
  
Angus groans. In trying to understand the bewildering array of races  
they were confronting, Earth's leadership was split into factions supporting  
either total isolation, limited contact or open doors. And that didn't count  
the power-hungry groups smelling opportunity for world domination. Plus there  
were the industrialists who smelled big profits from using alien technology.  
All the fringe whacko groups. Etcetera, etcetera.  
  
"So, what's so different?" Angus wonders. "Other than they have the  
potential to be the real power brokers in the near future."  
  
"Nothing much, which is what concerns a lot of people," Lewis muses.  
To say Sagussa 'worried' people seemed overcautious. Fifteen thousand dead  
Niphentaxians could attest to that. "Other than cautious friendliness, they  
actually don't seem to be one race as a whole. Open the file."  
  
Angus opens it. Pictures of the known Sagussans appear. "We've  
identified nearly twenty known races in the group," the ambassador muses.   
"The list reads like the master list the Special Committee on Alien Affairs  
keeps in their office."  
  
"All women," he notes.  
  
"That's another thing. The kicker here, get this, is that they seem  
to be interested in one man: Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
"Oh?!" Angus blinks, then a wry smile twists his mouth. "I know a  
few people who'd love to get to know them."  
  
"Probably every open-minded man on the planet. To better accommodate  
our curiosity, their senior representative now on ground has permitted a small  
delegation from the U.N. to visit one of their ships."  
  
Not even the Urusians or the Zephyrites were that generous. "Who's  
going?"  
  
"Senior diplomats from the U.S., the Soviets, the Brits, the French,  
the Chinese, the Japanese...and us," Lewis smiles. "You'll be teamed with a  
Colonel de Chastelain as military observer. As a matter of fact," he looks at  
his watch, "...the Sagussan ship should be arriving soon..."  
  
His words are punctuated by the rumble of something large approaching  
the United Nations building. Both men tense as they look out over the East  
River. They gape in surprise as the "Hasei'cha" majestically sails up the  
river at an altitude of two hundred metres. "Goddamn!" Angus gapes. "That  
thing's as big as a bloody supertanker!!"  
  
The warpsloop halts by the U.N. building. The office door opens.  
"Mister Ambassador, the Secretary-General just called," Lewis' secretary  
reports. "Mister McTavish and Colonel de Chastelain are to proceed to the  
plaza to meet the delegation from Sagussa."  
  
"Okay," Lewis turns to Angus, hand extended. "Good luck."  
  
"Y-yeah!" the reporter numbly nods...  
  
* * *  
  
A small crowd has gathered near the hovering warpsloop by the time  
Angus McTavish and his military companion emerge. The reporter is quick to  
notice the formally dressed delegations from the other nations. "Have you any  
idea what we're supposed to be doing now?" Angus stares at the colonel.  
  
"No, sir," Colonel de Chastelain shakes his head, then stares at  
Angus' jeans, plaid shirt and hunting vest, the reporter's usual clothing.  
"You sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"Nyaa," Angus shakes his head. "I'm never ready for anything this  
early in the morning...not to mention sober!"  
  
The American delegation, a spry woman in a skirt attended by a Navy  
captain, stands in front of the crowd. "Can you believe this?" she muses as  
Angus walks up. "All the other races we've dealt with have always held us at  
arm's length. This is an opportunity to see how the other side really  
operates."  
  
"I hope so," Angus muses.  
  
The woman looks surprised. "My God!" Jeane Kirkpatrick gasps.  
"Steven actually got YOU for this?! Will miracles never cease!"  
  
"I love you too," Angus winks, then waves to the warpsloop's mass.  
"Does anyone know this thing's floating around here?!"  
  
"Believe it or not, they actually called LaGuardia and JFK and ASKED  
to be permitted to come here," Jeane muses.  
  
Angus blinks. The American's information synced with what Ambassador  
Lewis stated was the Sagussans' usual approach when dealing with Earth.   
Before he could articulate another thought, the "Hasei'cha" turns to port,  
revealing its keel. A small boarding hatch opens, a laser escalator  
extending to ground level. A single woman descends.  
  
The crowd hushes as the sloop's first officer steps ashore. Angus  
scans through his notes to find her face and name. Shildy. Staring at the  
woman, he is stunned to see that she was very young, around twenty. Military  
intelligence on Sagussan ranks was non-existent, not to mention the dot-and-  
slash glyphs on her sleeves. Fukunokami, he muses, staring at her ears and  
jet black hair. Who were these people?!  
  
"Good morning," she smiles, then to everyone's surprise, repeats the  
greeting in French, Russian, Chinese and Japanese, before carrying on in  
English. "My name is Shildy. My rank is watchmistress. I'm the first  
officer of the Republic of Sagussa Starship 'Hasei'cha.' On behalf of  
Shipmistress Eluza and the crew, I'd like to welcome you aboard. We hope  
that by our openness, trust between the United Nations and the Fifth Republic  
will be easier to obtain. Trust is necessary, as I'm sure you'll agree,  
especially when other powers believe they've the right to write the rule book  
on first contacts."  
  
She holds up a series of devices the size of ballpoint pens. "These  
are universal translators. They're programmed to understand all your  
languages plus ours," Shildy smiles. "Our normal operation language is  
Japanese, by the way, for reasons we hope to make clear to all of you in a  
short while. I understand all of you have recording devices. By all means  
bring them aboard for your superiors' benefit. Now, if you'll follow me,  
I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."  
  
She turns, stepping onto the escalator, which lifts her to the ship.  
Hesitancy anchors the other delegations, unsure as to who should proceed  
first. Perhaps they were unsure if the laser escalator would hold them.  
Shrugging, Angus breaks rank and strolls over, then stands on a light pad. He  
finds himself floating toward the "Hasei'cha." With that, the other parties  
quickly follow. De Chastelain falls in behind his counterpart. "Jumping the  
gun?" the colonel muses.  
  
"Better than standing like fools on the plaza," Angus hums.  
  
The entourage arrives at the quarterdeck. Amy mans the bos'n mate's  
post, piping the parties aboard. Rabby takes the translators and pins them on  
as Spea announces each party. "Representing Canada: Mister Angus McTavish,  
Colonel John de Chastelain."  
  
"Welcome aboard," Eluza smiles.  
  
"Thanks," Angus smiles, then nods at the other crew. To his  
surprise, none were older than Eluza and Shildy. In fact, one seemed barely  
ready to enter high school. Obviously, the Sagussans didn't hold to the same  
age of majority standards as the Terrans. Child labour activists would freak  
on seeing this!  
  
Once the parties were aboard, the hatch closes. The guests are then  
escorted to the ship's lounge below the bridge. The flag of the United  
Nations stood beside the Sagussan flag. Smaller banners indicated the  
national insignias of the guests. As people sit, Eluza stands behind a  
podium. "Again, welcome aboard," the shipmistress smiles. "My name is  
Eluza. My rank is shipmistress and I am the commanding officer of this ship.  
We hope by your presence today, we can smooth over any ill feelings your  
nations and the United Nations has towards the Republic and what our goals  
may be toward this planet and its people...whatever they may be."  
  
This elicits a chuckle. "I must note that the founding government of  
the Fifth Republic has yet to be properly organized," Eluza continues. "All  
those you see here are a small representation of a group of 100,000 women  
dedicated to the reconstruction of a planet. Because of that, we  
aren't...versed in the niceties of diplomacy, even those of us who are  
supposedly trained in diplomacy."  
  
Another chuckle rises in response. "Sadly, while we would wish  
otherwise, the only diplomacy many other worlds would demonstrate to each  
other is that of the gun. For those of you who may hope other races have  
totally peaceful intentions, I'm afraid you're about to be terribly  
disappointed."  
  
"How are we supposed to know of those matters, Tovarishka Keptain?"  
the Soviet civilian delegate wonders, surprising Angus when he hears English  
from someone he knew was not fluent in the language. "Most others haven't  
been so accommodating as your people."  
  
"Excuse me, my title is Shipmistress," Eluza smiles firmly. "I don't  
respond to 'captain' or 'commander.' Those terms don't exist in my Navy. On  
Sagussa, female-biased terms are predominant over male."  
  
Stern but fair, Angus muses, gazing at the shipmistress' steely grey  
eyes. Vast intellect. Little experience. Odd. "My apologies, Tovarishka  
Shipmistress," he nods.  
  
"That's quite alright," Eluza smiles. "In the meantime, let's  
proceed to the bridge so you can see how this ship operates."  
  
Looks bordering on lasciviousness flash across the military officers'  
faces. *Greedy guts!* Angus' mouth twists as he follows the crowd to the  
bridge. *Always ready to see the latest bang-bang toys!*  
  
Everyone soon arrives on the bridge as several of the crew assume  
their stations. To the Terrans' surprise, a winged cougar relaxes beside one  
station. Angus quickly consults his notes. Sandpanther, a native carnivore,  
usually treated like a domestic cat. Cute. "Don't mind Starleaf," Rumy  
smiles, patting the sandpanther's head. "He's nice."  
  
"Unless he gets hungry," Patty notes.  
  
Several people shiver as the sandpanther gazes at them. Angus moves  
over to offer his hand for Starleaf's inspection. The sandpanther sniffs,  
then rubs his head, muttering a few comfortable growls. Rumy smiles. "He  
says you remind him of Priss after she's had a few bottles of *ru-jugh.*"  
  
"You...understand him?" Jeane blinks.  
  
"Sure," Rumy scratches Starleaf's jaw, causing the sandpanther to  
roll over in delight. "Can't you?"  
  
"They don't teach sandpanther at diplomacy school, I think," Angus  
hums.  
  
Eluza reclines in her chair, facing Amy. "Signal LaGuardia and John  
F. Kennedy control towers," the shipmistress smiles. "Inform them we're  
clearing out of New York airspace, request the least congested route."  
  
"Aye-aye," Amy presses a control to signal the nearby airports.  
  
Angus watches as a flurry of notes are jotted down by several of the  
observers. He could lay bets that concealed tape recorders were already at  
work. "Aren't you going to take notes?" de Chastelain wonders.  
  
"Nyaa," Angus sighs. He depended on impressions and feelings. Hard  
facts he researched. People didn't want to just know the "what," "where" and  
"when." "How" and "why" were important. "You go ahead. Give me a while  
before I make any comment."  
  
"Okay," the colonel nods.  
  
Soon enough, clearance for departure is granted. The "Hasei'cha"  
soars from New York, proceeding over Long Island Sound before rising to the  
stars. "I never thought I'd beat all those would-be astronauts and cosmonauts  
into space," the American military observer chats to his Soviet counterpart.  
  
"Da," the latter nods. "And you barely feel the acceleration."  
  
The "Hasei'cha" assumes standard scouting orbit, 300 kilometres over  
Japan. "We've come to a stop here because we have to pick up several of our  
crew who have been in Oshika for the last while," Eluza notes.  
  
"Why?!" the Japanese civilian observer wonders. "We realize your  
connection to Ataru Moroboshi, but what mystifies us is...why you want to be  
with someone like him."  
  
"That will be made clear soon enough," Eluza assures him. "Where are  
they?"  
  
"Coming up now," Shildy notes.  
  
Everyone gasps as a Gladiator swings into view off its mothership's  
side. "Gladiator 503 to 'Hasei'cha,'" Mie's voice filters over the speakers.  
"Ready to lock on."  
  
"Trapeze is open," Shildy smiles. "Welcome home, Mie."  
  
"Appreciated, Shildy. Coming aboard."  
  
Everyone watches as the Gladiator slides under the warpsloop's bow.  
Spea indicates a monitor, which shows the Gladiator slide in between the  
booms, her wings folding in as magnetic tractors draw her into a waiting slot  
in the "Hasei'cha's" keel. Trapezes extend to secure the fighter in place.  
"Gladiator 503 is in," Patty announces. "Pressure lock positive. Clear to  
disembark, Mie."  
  
"Roger," Mie calls out. "Shutting down."  
  
Angus scans the notes for the names. Mie Seikou's notation surprises  
him. To the shock of Japanese officials, Mie had been on Earth for twelve  
years, crash-landing in the wake of Ataru's first visit to Sagussa. Amnesiac,  
she had been adopted by a family in Kyushu, living there until recently.  
Moving to Tomobiki, she met Ataru and Lum, became friends, then rediscovered  
her past when she made contact with her people prior to the Niphentaxians'  
attack.  
  
*Mental note to self: Spend time with this one.*  
  
Mie steps onto the bridge, followed by Makoto, Lufy and Catty.  
"Well, we're all here," Eluza smiles, introducing the three remaining  
crewmembers, then noting that Makoto was temporarily assigned to the sloop  
pending her posting to command another ship. "Now that we're here, we can sit  
down and start answering questions..."  
  
"Contact!!" Spea barks, causing everyone to jolt. "Unknown craft,  
coming from Okusei. Scout-class, appears damaged!"  
  
"On viewscreen!" Eluza barks.  
  
Everyone watches as a tiger-striped scout appears. To Angus'  
surprise, the vessel showed considerable damage...and it looked ominous.  
"Confirm damage," Rumy reports from her station. "Appears to be particle fire  
and photon torpedoes. Life scans report two aboard. Heavy smoke and other  
contaminants in the atmosphere...ENGINES GOING CRITICAL!!!!"  
  
"Patty!!!" Eluza snaps.  
  
The engineer keys controls just as the scout explodes!! "We got'em!"  
she stares at her readout. "They're in Sick Bay!!"  
  
"Going down!" Catty yells as she and Pony race off the bridge.  
  
The Terrans shake, stunned by the swift reaction showed to the  
scout's crew. Eluza stands, staring apologetically at her guests. "It  
appears we now have other matters to concern ourselves with. Would you  
please proceed to the lounge while we confirm what has happened to our new  
guests?"  
  
The Terran file off the bridge...  
  
* * *  
  
"Their reaction time was unbelievable," de Chastelain explains as  
everyone meets in the lounge. "Elite material. I'd love to have people like  
them under my command!"  
  
"Question is, is this normal?" Jeane wonders. "Or is this a  
showpiece ship they use to demonstrate themselves to others?"  
  
"I don't think so," Angus shakes his head, then turns to the JSDF  
delegate. "When the Niphentaxians came sometime back, what sort of forces did  
these people deploy?"  
  
"Over the planet, they had a thousand mecha similar to what we'd term  
mobile suits, plus 200 armed one-man scouts," he shrugs, then turns to the  
American officer. "What ships did they have?"  
  
"Four carriers for those mobile suits and the scouts," he muses.  
"One large command ship...I mean, this sucker was as big as Manhattan! Plus  
four slightly smaller vessels and 400 of those Tomcat-like fighters like the  
three this ship slings."  
  
"Curious," the Chinese military observer hums. "Would that be the  
total number of vessels these people have in commission?"  
  
"Maybe that's all they need," the British civilian muses.  
  
Shildy enters, smiling on seeing the guests relaxed. "How are they?"  
Angus asks.  
  
"I'm pleased to report they'll live," the first officer hums. "They  
were a young couple. The wife is almost due with her child according to  
Catty. Unfortunately, they're unconscious thanks to smoke and contaminant  
inhalation. Once they're conscious, we can then find out who attacked them."  
  
"Then you are convinced they were fired upon?" de Chastelain wonders.  
  
"Spea and Amy are looking over the combat sensor logs right now,"  
Shildy sinks into a chair. "However, Rumy's analysis seems correct. We're  
trying now to analyze who could've fired on them. Once we know that, we can  
then postulate on a motive."  
  
"I guess your boss was right," Angus' mouth twitches. "This isn't a  
safe galaxy!"  
  
"Unfortunately not," Shildy sighs. "As our guests from Japan may  
confirm, Ataru was kidnapped three weeks ago from his home by another race,  
the Hustari. In that act, Lum was nearly shot to pieces. She would've died  
had not Catty been there to save her."  
  
"My God," Jeane gasps. "We're...sorry to hear this. Any idea what  
could have perpetrated this act?"  
  
"The Hustari, I'm sad to note, are in the midst of a plague similar  
to what you call the Black Death," Shildy frowns. "However, their version is  
far more vicious. In the last twenty-four hour period, I can accurately state  
700,000,000 Hustari have died."  
  
The shock at that statistic is overwhelming. "At present, Ataru and  
his friend Dakejinzou Shogai, an independent bounty hunter, are trying to  
locate a herb on the planet Nekotengu Four once proven to combat the Hustari's  
plague," Shildy concludes.  
  
"Dear God," the British advisor shudders. "To believe that such  
horrors still exist."  
  
"They do," Shildy sighs. "My planet is certainly no stranger to the  
wrath of Entropy. You may remember Eluza's briefing when you came aboard.   
The reason we're rebuilding our world is that 14,000 Earth years ago, Sagussa  
was nearly destroyed by a five century civil war which claimed ten billion  
lives."  
  
The Terrans are stunned by the Sagussan's emotionless dissertation of  
her planet's past. "How can you stay so calm about this?" Angus wonders.  
  
"That was 14,000 years ago, sir," Shildy faces him. "The past is  
done. What concerns us now is the future. For me, my world, its  
reconstruction and the race I and the others will parent. For you, your world  
and the relations you seek to extend to other worlds."  
  
"Including yours," de Chastelain notes.  
  
"Including ours," Shildy nods. "That's what brought us together  
today. In the meantime, I'm hungry! Who wants lunch?!"  
  
Surprised, hands rise in response...  
  
* * *  
  
"Such a courteous lot," Jeane muses as she scans the buffet laid  
before the Terrans in the cafeteria. "And it's not forced. I've never seen  
such honest people in my life!"  
  
"Yeah," Angus nods. "They're missing something, though."  
  
"What's that?" she wonders.  
  
"Empathy," the reporter muses, selecting bam-gi and yanbe-chagh  
before they proceed to a table. "They're fine tuned logic machines, but  
they're having trouble tapping into their hearts. I read the notes on the  
first couple of visits over a decade ago. Talking to them was like talking to  
a computer."  
  
"I saw the tapes," the American muses. "According to the people  
watching Tomobiki, the reason they're so attached to Ataru Moroboshi is  
because close contact with him taught them emotion. However, they're now  
*so* attached, they've got to emotionally sever themselves from him to press  
on."  
  
"They'll make it," Angus muses, wincing on tasting the fermented  
vegetables. "They've got the raw intelligence to push them through. Once  
they get experience, they'll be fine."  
  
"They're just as inexperienced as we are," Jeane smiles, jolting on  
taking her first bite of yanbe-chagh. "They just have the advantage on  
technology."  
  
"Not to mention a corner on spicy food," Angus gasps. "Is there  
anything to drink...?"  
  
An opened bottle of himgh-tagh is placed beside him. "Thanks," he  
gasps, then jerks on seeing that it was Starleaf who gave him the calorie  
juice. "Um...thanks," he blinks as the sandpanther trots off.  
  
"Hope Starleaf doesn't scare you too much," Mie sits beside them.  
"He may look fierce, but deep down, he's like a Siamese."  
  
"I hope so," the reporter feels himself smile. "So, you're the one  
who got the extra vacation in Kyushu, eh?"  
  
Mie scowls. "You know, I was really mad when Ataru-chan told me the  
U.N. was spying on Lum-chan and the others. I mean, what for? If anyone  
felt that people living on Earth were threatened...Lum's dad, for  
example...Lum-chan and the others'd be taken off so fast, your heads would  
spin."  
  
"You must understand our concern, especially after the Second Tag  
Race," Jeane warns.  
  
"Yeah, that was a stink," Mie sighs. "Definitely not the best day  
for Ataru-chan or Lum-chan. But they got over it."  
  
"Not many others have," Angus warns.  
  
"I suppose they have a right," Mie nods. "But if you want to know  
what people are really like, why don't you visit Ataru-chan and Lum-chan and  
talk to them face-to-face?"  
  
"Our superiors don't feel that's the right course to take," Jeane  
notes.  
  
"Typical of governments," Angus snorts. "They want to shrink things  
to countable, manageable lots. Statistics rule the day. They tend to forget  
statistics are people."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Mie sighs. "I can't imagine what's going  
through Ataru-chan's head right now. Out there on Nekotengu Four, wondering  
if he and Dake-chan will make it back to Hustaros in time...or find a planet  
full of six billion corpses."  
  
"You really are close to him, aren't you?" Jeane wonders.  
  
"I care for him," Mie smiles. "Together, we discovered the truth  
about ourselves. You see, Ataru-chan's a people person. If he wants to get  
to know you, he'll go that extra mile. That even showed up when the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* was screwing with his mind. He could tell you facts about each  
girl from memory. Knew them all by name. Hardly needed those old black  
books of his," she snickers.  
  
"And Lum ruined it!" Angus laughs.  
  
"They hurt each other," Mie finishes her soup, then attacks her  
dish. "But deep down, love was always there. It just needed the chance to  
come out and express itself."  
  
The Gladiator pilot tenses as Spea walks in. She proceeds to Eluza,  
whispering something in her ear. The shipmistress blinks as she takes in the  
combat officer's words, then sighs. Standing, she taps her glass. "Excuse  
me, may I have your attention?"  
  
Everyone turns to her. "I've good news and bad news," Eluza sighs.  
"The good news is, our guests will make a full recovery. Further, the wife's  
baby is unharmed. Catty and Pony are preparing things in case she goes into  
labour any time soon."  
  
"And the bad news?" Lufy tenses.  
  
"The bad news is that the husband, Meo, is Oni-Urusian," Eluza  
intones. "His wife, Lie, is Seifukusu."  
  
"Oh, shit!!" Makoto exclaims.  
  
"Who are the Seifukusu?" Jeane wonders.  
  
"I doubt your observers in Tomobiki took notice since they spent most  
of their time in Oshika," Eluza explains. "The Seifukusu are the central  
race of the Seifukusu Dominion, an empire that, a millennia ago, once  
controlled all space from here to Karasutengu. While its power is not as  
terrifying as it was then, they are still a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"Where are the Seifukusu?" Angus wonders.  
  
"Amy," Eluza nods to the coxswain.  
  
The Vosian-born woman calls up a three-D hologram of local space on a  
nearby gaming table. Everyone gathers around the table as Amy programs the  
necessary information. Space is divided into four parts. The Federation's  
sphere of influence is denoted in dark blue, forming a sideways "L." In the  
inside hook is a sea of green. Across the corner from the green is a mass of  
red. To the left of the "L" is a space of light blue. A single icon sits  
right on the corner of the "L," marked EARTH-TRITON. "This is Ipraedies  
space," Eluza indicates the green. "Zephyrites here," she points to the red.  
"The Galactic Federation worlds," she indicates the dark blue. "And this is  
the Seifukusu Dominion," she indicates the light blue.  
  
"They're not that far from us," the French military observer notes.  
  
"No, m'sieur," Eluza shakes her head. "This is the problem. Not  
only is Earth the weak link in Federation space, but it sits where several of  
the local big powers could meet in violent contact." Taking a pointer, she  
indicates the problems. "The Ipraedies and the Seifukusu would gladly seize  
this system to shatter the Galactic Federation. Conversely, the Federation  
needs Earth to stay intact. And if the Zephyrites gain some sort of  
ascendancy, the Federation would become vassal states of the Holy Republic.  
That is something the Dominion or the Ipraedies Empire won't permit since it  
gives the Zephyrites the chance to flank them both."  
  
"Why hasn't this spilled into war earlier?" Jeane wonders.  
  
"It hasn't because sensible leaders can't afford to press a war,"  
Eluza sighs. "The Dominion's power has been on the wane for a millennia, but  
they can still crush some of the Federation worlds. Some, not all. And if  
some are threatened, the Federation could scream to the Zephyrites for help.  
Likewise, the Ipraedies aren't strong enough to attack the Federation en  
masse. The Federation would gladly crush them. And if the Dominion takes  
advantage of that, the Federation can still call in the Zephyrites and the  
Yehisrites..."  
  
"To spare us all the scenarios, it spells one thing," Angus sighs.  
"Intergalactic war. Casualties to levels which would make your War of Clone  
Rights quite tame in comparison."  
  
"Exactly," Eluza nods. "However, like your First World War, all this  
would require is one spark to set the galaxy aflame. The spark to that flame  
now sits in our sick bay."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Jeane wonders.  
  
"Because of the Dominion's actions against the Urusians a millennia  
ago, the two races are sworn blood enemies," Eluza rubs the bridge of her  
nose. "Over the years, the hatred and fear both felt for the other has built  
to the point where any hopes of reconciliation is impossible. Both races see  
the other as sub-human, animalistic. What do you suppose would happen if news  
got out that an Urusian and a Seifukusu have not only married...but now expect  
a child?"  
  
"Surely, things would not go...?!" the British civilian observer  
sputters.  
  
"Sir, people have killed each other for infinite reasons," Eluza  
shakes her head. "Ensuring age-old antagonisms...feelings by which people  
have felt comfortable for ages, by which governments have dominated their  
charges through fear and hatred...would remain intact, is just one of them."  
  
Silence falls over the cafeteria...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Subject name: Meo no Akaikaminoke-oni," Ami types. "Oni-Urusian  
male, age twenty-one. Last known residence: Noukiios colony Okusei. No  
known political or military affiliations. Last known trade: commerce  
inspector for the Urusian Customs Union. Retired voluntarily one year ago.   
Subject name: Lie Uio. Seifukusu female, age twenty. Last known residence:   
Okusei. No known political or military affiliations. Last known trade:   
Trade representative for the House of Uio, Noukiios. Resigned position one  
year ago."  
  
The "Hasei'cha's" crew relax in the lounge of their ship, now in geo-  
stationary orbit over New York. After Meo and Lie were brought aboard, the  
Terran representatives were beamed to the United Nations to report to their  
superiors. Shildy and Rabby were sent ashore to act as intermediaries between  
the warpsloop and Earth's authorities. "So, both retired at the same time,"  
Eluza muses. "We can assume they married shortly afterward."  
  
"Possibly," Amy sighs. "Urusian law forbids any interaction with  
enemy aliens. Seifukusu are classified as enemy aliens. Dominion Imperial  
law states that any union between one of the Imperial Houses and a lesser  
will not be tolerated. The lesser would be executed and if necessary, the  
Seifukusu would be killed to remove the stain against his family's honour."  
  
"Barbaric!" Spea spits out. "So what brings them here?"  
  
"That'll have to wait until they get up," Ami shrugs. "But the  
flight plan we salvaged from the scout's black box indicated that their final  
destination was Jiyuu."  
  
"In Zephyrite space, they would be safe," Eluza faces her bondmate.  
"How soon will they be recovered enough for questioning?"  
  
"In a day," the doctor smiles.  
  
"Good," the shipmistress stands. "In the meantime, let's relax.  
There's no need to press panic buttons. Oh, by the way, what sort of weapons  
were used on their scout?"  
  
"Urusian Defence Force," Ami reports.  
  
Eluza smiles. "Some democratic union."  
  
* * *  
  
Rabby and Shildy ignore the curious stares passers-by direct at them  
as they make their way up Fifth Avenue. While dressed in Terran civilians,  
the former's dull golden skin and the latter's elongated ear lobes cause even  
blase New Yorkers to blink. "Maybe we should've used a holographic projector  
to disguise ourselves," the pilot wonders.  
  
"Why?!" the first officer stares at her. "We're here to be open to  
Terrans, remember? Disguising ourselves won't do any good."  
  
"Still," Rabby looks around.  
  
"Relax," Shildy sighs. "Besides, you're carrying a weapon, aren't  
you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Enough said."  
  
Both step into Macy's, blinking in disbelief at the sheer opulence of  
one of the Big Apple's most famous shopping venues. "Lucky thing we got  
enough hard currency to have a little fun," Rabby muses.  
  
"Let's hit jewellery first," Shildy notions her into the store.  
  
Within an hour, they have purchased earrings, some clothes and  
footwear. As soon as the staff get over their unfamiliar features...not to  
mention the universal attraction of money...Rabby and Shildy get the red  
carpet treatment. "Do they do this to all their customers?" the former  
wonders.  
  
"Search me," the latter shrugs, then jolts as the sounds of a scuffle  
tickle her ears, followed by the shrieks of frightened patrons. "What in  
Lyna's name...?!"  
  
They stare at the entrance, surprised to see a phalanx of Kibajoomuu  
troopers led by a Seifukusu male, tricorder in hand. Patrons shriek as  
security scrambles. A harsh bark from the officer sends the anthropomorphic  
porcupines into action, shooting both guards and helpless patrons in the way  
without warning. "I don't believe them!!!" Rabby gasps. "What are they  
trying to prove?!!"  
  
Shildy taps her communicator, signalling the "Hasei'cha." Rabby  
draws her pistol, then charging it, races toward the front entrance, finding  
herself buffeted by screaming patrons as she tries to get into the clear.   
Once the last has passed by, Rabby takes aim. "Hold it right there,  
slimebags!!!"  
  
The Seifukusu party jolt. The officer sweeps his tricorder over her,  
then sighs. "This lesser isn't either of them!" he announces. "We'll look  
elsewhere!!"  
  
An indignant rush storms up Rabby's spine. Her ears then pick up the  
frightened cries of a young girl screaming for her mommy, laid low by one of  
the Kibajoomuu. "Screw you!" she snarls, aiming and firing.  
  
The Seifukusu is blasted down, his spine pulverized by the Level 10  
shot. The Kibajoomuu jolt as he crashes to the floor, then move to return  
fire...as the roar of an irate sandpanther echoes through the halls of Macy's.  
The Kibajoomuu are knocked down by Starleaf, his wings and paws overwhelming  
the aliens with little difficulty.  
  
Patrons gape as Lufy walks up, her pistol firing heavy stun shots  
into the aliens' neck, allowing Starleaf to step off them. Walking over to  
the girl, he sniffs the mother, then barks a summons. Pony runs up,  
tricorder and first aid kit ready. "It's alright," the doctor coos. "You're  
mother'll be fine."  
  
The girl sniffs as Starleaf stares at her, then without invitation,  
starts to lick her. The ticklish feeling elicits a spasm of giggles from the  
girl as Pony commences first aid. By that time, a phalanx of New York's  
finest storm in, weapons ready. "Freeze, everyone!!!" their section sergeant  
barks. "Weapons on the ground...what the...?!"  
  
"Relax," Lufy fishes out her temporary U.N. ID and weapons registry  
card. "The guilty jerks are right there," she points to the unconscious  
Seifukusu attack party.  
  
"Holy shit!!" an officer gasps. "What the hell are these things?!!"  
  
"Kibajoomuu," Lufy sighs. "Slave soldiers of the Seifukusu Dominion.  
Look, call Angus McTavish at the United Nations. He'll have all the answers  
you want."  
  
"I don't believe this!" the sergeant throws up his hands. "I thought  
all the aliens went to that place in Tokyo!!"  
  
"Not anymore," Lufy looks sympathetic.  
  
A cashier runs up, tapping Shildy. "Um...Lieutenant, you better come  
see this," she waves toward the appliances department.  
  
"What?!" Shildy wonders.  
  
The Sagussans learn soon enough. One television is tuned to CNN. The  
images of Tokyo riot police fighting a small force of Urusian ground troopers  
flashes to the world as the commentator makes her report. "Alien infantry,  
from two distinct groups, have appeared in a dozen cities all around the  
Pacific Rim," she stares at her notes. "Tokyo, Beijing, Seoul, Manila, Hong  
Kong, San Francisco, Vancouver, Los Angeles...all of them and more are in the  
grips of invasion fever reminiscent of Orson Wells' infamous reading of 'War  
of the Worlds.' To date, no one has been able to explain why these aliens  
are here or what they're after..."  
  
Shildy's communicator impatiently beeps. "Shildy," she sighs.  
  
"Eluza," the shipmistress' voice echoes from the "Hasei'cha." "If  
you're done, you're needed in San Francisco."  
  
"On our way," Shildy nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"NASA confirms two fleets of alien ships now in orbit over Earth,"  
Jeane Kirkpatrick reports to the Secretary General. "One is clearly Urusian,  
the other possibly hailing from the Seifukusu Dominion. So far, they've only  
targeted the large cities around the Pacific Rim, outside of New York. So  
far, the 'Hasei'cha's' crew and Pathfinder Troop Six have been able to  
contain them, but it's anyone's guess when more will come."  
  
"What's happened to the captured troops?" the leader of the United  
Nations wonders.  
  
"They've been handed to local authorities on terrorism and a host of  
weapons' charges," Jeane sighs. "However, we're getting reports that as soon  
as the aliens are put in jail, their motherships teleport them out!"  
  
"They can't do that!!" the Chairman of the Security Council snaps.  
"They committed crimes against Terran citizens! They have to face charges  
here!!"  
  
"My God, is this happening?!" the British ambassador shakes his  
head. "I thought we were supposed to be containing this problem!"  
  
"We're trying to contain this problem," the Soviet ambassador smiles.  
"I am pleased to report that those aliens who attacked Vladivostok did not  
escape justice."  
  
"Shot them dead right away, huh?" Angus muses.  
  
"We might be smart to follow their lead," Jeane wryly laughs.  
  
Dry chuckles emit from others. "If it is at all possible, please  
don't execute them without due process," the Secretary General sighs. "We  
already are seen by many as a tail short of swinging in the tree barbarians.   
I don't want to give credence to that attitude."  
  
"We're defending ourselves!" the Chinese ambassador snaps. "That is  
the inherent right of all sentient species!!"  
  
"And the Urusians and the Seifukusu could be saying they're  
'defending' themselves, while at the same time, blowing up our cities in  
retaliation," the Secretary General warns.  
  
"Could we appeal to the Federation?" the French ambassador asks. "Go  
through Triton? Surely, they don't like what's happening."  
  
"We can try," the Secretary General sighs. "But if the Urusians  
decide they're not going to allow others to interfere..."  
  
"The Zephyrites?!" Jeane wonders.  
  
"Same problem."  
  
"The Sagussans?" Angus muses.  
  
Everyone turns to the Canadian. "Look," Angus sits up. "We don't  
know a lot about the Sagussans. But from what I saw when I was aboard their  
ship yesterday, they're sincere about respecting our wishes. And they were  
all over, stopping the aliens from doing more damage. If that doesn't  
demonstrate their sincerity, I don't know what will."  
  
Heads solemnly nod. "Now, if we offer them something in return...say  
first treaty recognition rights with us...they'd be all the more willing to  
lend us a hand," Angus continues. "We can't expect them to break their own  
laws. The Non-Interference Directive is the one which gets mentioned the  
most. But given their technological advantage over other races, getting them  
on our side, in the long run, would do us a world of good."  
  
Silence falls over the room as everyone considers it. "It's  
sellable," Jeane muses. "The Sagussans have tried not to make ripples when  
they've come here. Most of the time, they've gone after other aliens.   
They're not concerned about our scruples and conflicts."  
  
"Most other races aren't concerned," the British ambassador warns.  
  
"True, but they're ALSO not concerned about our desire to control our  
own affairs," the American objects. "This is something I believe the  
President would support."  
  
Other ambassadors quickly voice their willingness to obtain support  
from their leaders. "If that is the consensus," the Secretary General smiles,  
"...and if the General Assembly agrees, then the United Nations will commence  
negotiations with the Fifth Republic of Sagussa as soon as their government  
organizes itself."  
  
"Perhaps we can help them on that end," the Security Council chairman  
muses.  
  
"Not these people," Angus shakes his head. "I think the only thing  
they'll be after is raw materials; water, especially."  
  
"Other than Ataru Moroboshi," Jeane adds.  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning, Shipmistress Eluza," the Secretary General's image  
later appears on the "Hasei'cha's" viewscreen. "On behalf of the United  
Nations, I personally thank you, your gallant crew and Pathfinder Troop Six  
for your assistance in dealing with the miscreants who flouted Terran laws in  
the last few days."  
  
"It was our pleasure, Mr. Secretary General," Eluza nods. "After  
they were chased off, we noticed they didn't sent down additional search  
teams. It seems you did make an impression."  
  
"With your help, of course," he chuckles. "Forgive me, you said  
'search teams'...?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Eluza sighs. "It comes with shock that we have  
discovered the purpose behind their presence on Earth."  
  
"Do go on."  
  
"They're here because of the young couple we rescued two days ago,"  
Eluza shakes her head disgustedly. "We've monitored their communications and  
learned that both commanders are under orders to locate and terminate Meo and  
Lie before news of their marriage...not to mention the pending birth of their  
child...becomes public."  
  
"I see," the Secretary General blinks. "The couple is still aboard  
your ship, I assume?"  
  
"Of course. They've recovered from their contaminant inhalation.  
Their baby's unharmed and is due in the next couple of days."  
  
"May I ask your intentions?"  
  
"Simple," Eluza shrugs. "We will, out of courtesy, transport them to  
their planned destination: the planet Jiyuu."  
  
"Well, that's good," the leader of the United Nations nods. "Forgive  
me, Shipmistress, but NASA and the Soviet space agency has detected nearly  
fifty ships, several even larger than your own, in orbit over Earth. What is  
to prevent them from stopping you should you leave Earth orbit?"  
  
"If they stop us, we'll defend ourselves, of course," Eluza shrugs.  
"Their technology is millennia behind ours. Fifty ships would not cause the  
'Hasei'cha' any trouble."  
  
"I admire your confidence," he smiles. "I pray your crew does not  
pay for it in case it becomes overconfidence."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Eluza nods. "If you wish, we're willing to  
continue meeting with your representatives. My senior doctor has recommended  
that we do not move until Lie has given birth. Shall we receive them today?"  
  
"Certainly," he nods.  
  
"Another thing. We're running a betting pool on the sex and weight  
of the child at birth. Would you care to participate?"  
  
The Secretary General laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"So who are they?" Captain Kakaru muses.  
  
An image of the Sagussan warpsloop appears on the forward viewscreen  
of the Urusian commander's flagship. Technicians try to scan the "Hasei'cha"  
to ascertain what exactly lies before them. "Unknown, ma'am," the first  
officer shakes his head. "Type unknown. Place of origin unknown."  
  
"Can you scan into it? Find out who's aboard?" Kakaru growls.  
  
"No, ma'am," the sensory officer shakes his head. "That thing puts  
out a variation of tachytron radiation which hazes any attempts to scan it.  
It's a complete mystery."  
  
"Is that so," she growls. "Interesting."  
  
Her eyes narrow as she looks over the box-like Sagussan craft. There  
was a mystery afoot, and one thing Kakaru Azu didn't like was mysteries. Her  
search teams had returned to their ships...actually had to be beamed out of  
Earth jails...after running a gauntlet of Terran and alien weapons fire.  
Several of her teams, those who went to Earth's socialist states, returned as  
corpses. Kakaru growls. Stupid monkeys needed to learn something about who  
were their superiors. Perhaps one day...  
  
While Terran resistance was more than expected, the judicious use of  
particle guns surprised her. No one suspected the Terrans were that  
advanced. If they were not, that spelt one thing: another race was horning  
in on Urusian turf. Forensics were looking in on the injured crew. So far,  
the weapons weren't Zephyrite, Seifukusu or Ipraedies. That left a whole  
host of other possible suspects.  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted when the medical officer walks up. "We  
finished with the forensics tests," he salutes her.  
  
"Report."  
  
"The weapon is a type unknown to us," he sighs. "However, weapons of  
this nature have been encountered no more than six weeks ago."  
  
"That stink with the Niphentaxians?"  
  
He nods. "Before they were wrecked, the fleet deployed here  
transmitted some telemetry back to Phentax Two. They shared with us the data  
on weapons employed against them. The particle frequencies, beam  
wavelengths, even the magnetic drive system used to guide the projectiles,  
are all the same."  
  
"I see. Good work, doctor."  
  
He heads off the bridge. Kakaru turns to the "Hasei'cha." Once was  
coincidence. Twice was evidence. Someone else was involved. Time to find  
out who. "Signals, have a ship go over to inspect that vessel," she nods at  
the Sagussan craft. "Find out who they are and what they're doing here.   
Maybe our targets are aboard that ship."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he turns to his board...  
  
* * *  
  
The "Hasei'cha" is currently hosting a small reception of dignitaries  
from the United Nations. The crew is busy explaining the many aspects of the  
Grand Design and what work is necessary to repair the damage inflicted so  
long ago. Angus remains behind the scenes, jotting notes down on a pad. He  
was dying for a drink and a cigarette. Sagussans obviously weren't smokers.   
"Here you go," Mie smiles, walking up with a bottle of brown liquid.  
  
"What's this?" he takes it.  
  
"You obviously aren't the type who can survive without a smoke or a  
drink," the pilot smiles. "This is Sagussan ale. Try it."  
  
He drinks. The frothy malty taste runs smoothly down his  
throat...then the alcohol hits him like the proverbial jackhammer. "Whoa!!"  
he gasps. "This is strong stuff!"  
  
"Anti-intoxicant pills," she hands him a pack of small white tablets.  
  
"Thanks," he nods. "So, how is it?"  
  
"How's what?" she sits.  
  
"Being a child of two cultures, one still trying to develop. Has it  
been a bit of culture shock?"  
  
"Not really," she shakes her head. "My sister Hotaru maintained my  
memories, my *mei'na,* while I was on Earth. When she performed the refusion,  
I regained those memories. Trying to reconcile my Terran life to my Sagussan  
life has been difficult, but I wouldn't say that I suffered culture shock."  
  
"That's interesting," he swallows the rest of the ale. "I've also  
heard you handfasted with your bondmate Makoto. I thought marriages and  
things like that were frowned upon. Universal free choice."  
  
"We did," she nods. "Makoto-chan had no objection. That's part of  
the mixing of Sagussan and Japanese-Terran traditions within me. She loves me  
and respects my wishes. I love her and respect her wishes. That's what makes  
a relationship work."  
  
"Good. But do you think the introduction of males into a female-  
controlled, female-dominated culture would upset things?"  
  
"It might," she shrugs. "We brought in one male. Look how much that  
affected us. We're still trying to formulate an immigration policy which  
would protect our interests as well as observe the immigrant's personal  
rights. It's something we have to work on."  
  
"It should be..." Angus begins.  
  
His words are interrupted by the klaxon. "*Emergency alert,*" the  
ship's computer announces. "*Approaching hostile vessel. All personnel to  
battle stations. Approaching hostile vessel. All personnel...*"  
  
"Now the fun starts!" Mie sighs as she runs out of the lounge.  
  
Angus follows the crowd to the bridge. Everyone falls into place as  
the image of an Urusian destroyer appears before them. "Ship is at battle  
stations, shields up, weapons armed and ready," Spea reports.  
  
"Gladiator pilots are in their machines," Shildy adds. "Gladiators  
ready to deploy."  
  
"Analysis of the ship?" Eluza asks.  
  
"Approaching vessel is Urusian Tsubusu-class destroyer," Rumy  
reports. "Her weapons are armed, shields up. She is hailing us."  
  
"Audio only," the shipmistress orders.  
  
A woman's voice echoes over the bridge speakers. "Unknown vessel,  
this is the Urusian Defence Force Ship 'Kezuru.' You are in Urusian-patrolled  
space. Lower your shields and prepare for boarding. Refusal to observe this  
action will be seen as hostile."  
  
Spea calls up targeting controls. Crosshairs on her master gunnery  
board lock on the "Kezuru." "Relax, Spea," Eluza sighs. "Technically,  
they're not enemies."  
  
"We know why they're here!" the combat officer objects.  
  
"We know that, but they don't know we know. Reply, audio only."  
Eluza pauses, then begins. "'Kezuru,' this is the starship 'Hasei'cha.' We  
do not recognize Urusian prerogatives over this star system. The United  
Nations of Earth are the controlling power here as recognized by their  
Special Resolution 442. We refuse to acknowledge your demands. Withdraw at  
once or we will consider your actions hostile." She makes a slashing motion  
with her hand to cut transmission.  
  
"The gauntlet's been thrown," Jeane whispers to Angus.  
  
"'Kezuru' is replying," Rumy reports.  
  
"Starship 'Hasei'cha,' the Urusian government doesn't recognize the  
Terrans' ineffectual attempts at asserting their sovereignty when they can't  
back them up," the Urusian communications officer replies. "Again, heave to  
and prepare for boarding."  
  
"What?!!" Jeane gasps. "How dare...!!"  
  
Angus shushes her. Eluza nods to establish two-way. "'Kezuru,' I  
should note that was the wrong thing to say," she smiles. "We have delegates  
from the United Nations aboard at this time...and they're none too pleased  
about your assertions."  
  
"Bloody right about that!!!" the British delegate snaps.  
  
Others nod. Eluza sighs. "We on the other hand believe they have  
full rights to dictate whatever they want to protect their sovereignty. Now,  
to save us the verbal diarrhea, would you care to explain what you're doing in  
this solar system?"  
  
"We're unauthorized to reveal that information, 'Hasei'cha.'  
Further, you are in violation of the Galactic Non-Interference Treaty.  
Citizens of worlds under the Treaty's protection aren't permitted aboard  
vessels of more advanced cultures."  
  
Eluza's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "We are not signatories of  
that treaty. Furthermore, if that is true, you've been in violation of that  
treaty since the day Lum met Ataru Moroboshi. Now, OUR Non-Interference  
Directive permits us to discuss matters with races infected by other races in  
their self-defence. You are intruding on Terran airspace. The United Nations  
wants you to go, so either leave now or face the consequences!"  
  
She has the lines severed. "Eluza," Spea looks up. "Sensors  
indicate ships from both forces are moving toward us. ECM indicates that  
'Kezuru' is relaying signals to the Urusian flagship. I think I've got an ID  
on the commander. A Captain Kakaru Azu."  
  
"Lum, do you know her?" Eluza wonders.  
  
"You bet I do!"  
  
"You've been listening in?!" Jeane gasps.  
  
"Why not?!" Lum replies with a chuckle. "With Darling gone, someone  
has to make sure Noa-chan's people behave themselves!"  
  
"I heard that!!" Noa snaps.  
  
"Who is this person?" Angus wonders.  
  
"Kakaru's a real bitch," Lum sneers. "She's one of Yethis Seq's many  
hounds. She's got the tendency to overdo her missions. In addition, I know  
she doesn't like Terrans."  
  
"Cute," Angus smiles.  
  
"Eluza, both fleets are shifting towards us," Spea warns. "Their  
shields are up, weapons hot and they look ready to brawl."  
  
The shipmistress detects the purr in the combat officer's voice.  
"Down, Spea. Not yet. Open frequencies, audio only."  
  
"Open," Rumy nods.  
  
"Captain Kakaru," Eluza relaxes, "...and to the Seifukusu commander,  
whoever you are. This is the 'Hasei'cha.' You are in violation of many  
treaties concerning Earth. Further, the United Nations accuses you of  
inciting riots, terrorism and general lawlessness among Terran habitations.   
I don't give a damn what you think about Terrans and I certainly don't give a  
damn about your worthless sense of pride. Meo and Lie are aboard this ship.   
If you want them...come and get them."  
  
"Can you take them all on?!" Jeane fearfully stares at the  
shipmistress.  
  
"If necessary, I can destroy them right from here," Eluza stands.  
"Patty, divert all auxiliary power to shields. I don't think we'll need it,  
but better to be safe than sorry. Also, do an engineering scan on all  
hostile vessels. Find out where the shield generators and weapons dynamos  
are on these ships. I want them targeted."  
  
"No problem," Patty turns to her board.  
  
Everyone yelps in surprise as "Kezuru" opens fire. The beam cannons  
and anti-ship torpedoes crash uselessly into "Hasei'cha's" shields, leaving no  
appreciable damage to the tachytron-energy fields. "More incoming fire!" Spea  
announces.  
  
The "Hasei'cha" gently rocks as more ships pour fire at her. In a  
moment, space around the Sagussan warpsloop becomes a no-man's land as ships  
rake her. "Frankly, I'd rather be in Philadelphia," Jeane gulps as the energy  
flashes illuminate the bridge.  
  
Anti-photon fields dull the screens from outside light. "So now  
what?!" Angus wonders.  
  
"We're taking this down," Eluza turns to Rumy's station. "What's the  
air traffic like over the North Pacific?"  
  
"Anywhere from the Aleutian Islands to Midway is clear," the science  
chief reports.  
  
"Good. Scan underwater. See if you can locate a pair of  
submarines. A Soviet Typhoon and an American Ohio class would do perfectly.  
Preferably in close range to the other."  
  
"Aye, ma'am," Rumy turns to her station.  
  
"An Ohio class is a boomer boat!" Jeane objects. "And the Typhoons  
are the best the Soviets have!! What are you doing?!"  
  
Eluza smiles. "I'm giving you the chance to defend yourselves.  
Patty, how's it going?"  
  
"Still working on it," Patty replies.  
  
Eluza sighs. "Amy, set course for the North Pacific. Once in  
atmosphere, the drag will degrade their shields and beam cannons. That should  
give our defenses a break."  
  
"Found them!!" Rumy yips. "One Typhoon SSBN, one Ohio SSBN. Both  
are on opposite sides of the Emperor Seamount Chain, area of longitude 170  
east, latitude 38 north. Away from civilian air traffic zones."  
  
"Amy, that's where we're going!" Eluza nods. "Rumy, general call on  
all Terran air and sea traffic frequencies. Hostile alien craft are in the  
area and for their safety, they had better clear out. Spea, jam hostile ECM  
gear. No need for them to try to incur collateral damage by jamming our  
warnings."  
  
"Aye-aye!"  
  
The "Hasei'cha" dives for the surface, the hostile fleets close  
behind. Incoming fire is maintained as the ships break through the upper  
reaches of the atmosphere. The beam cannons lose their power due to the  
increasing molecular density of surrounding space. In a moment, the Sagussan  
ship clears out of the lowermost level of clouds, a kilometre above the choppy  
waters of the North Pacific. Shortly enough, the Seifukusu and Urusian forces  
break through the clouds, surrounding the "Hasei'cha." "They're trying to  
signal us," Rumy calls from her station.  
  
"Ignore," Eluza turns to Jeane and the Soviet representative. "I  
need you two to call your superiors. I can use those subs."  
  
They stare at each other, then nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"What is this woman doing?!" Kakaru growls as she gazes at the  
distant Sagussan warpsloop. Sailing into atmosphere was a logical tactic; the  
air alone cut Urusian firepower in half. But the aliens' firepower would  
likewise be blunted. Particle weapons were next to useless in atmosphere.  
"Any responses to our hails?!" she growls.  
  
"Negative, Captain," the communications officer reports.  
  
Suddenly, sharp explosions rock the battlewagon! Everyone jolts in  
surprise, then panic as emergency alarms sound off. "Captain, our shields are  
down!!" the weapons officer panics. "All weapons down!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kakaru gasps.  
  
"Signal from other ships!!" the communications officer gasps. "Their  
shields and weapons are gone, too!!!"  
  
"Status of alien craft?!"  
  
"We can't scan more than twenty metres in front of us!" the sensory  
officer growls.  
  
Suddenly, Eluza's voice echoes over the battlewagon's bridge. "This  
is the starship 'Hasei'cha.' Right now, all your shields and weapons have  
been disabled..."  
  
* * *  
  
On the warpsloop's bridge, everyone relaxes. "Technically, you're  
defenceless," Eluza smiles. "Now, on behalf of the United Nations of Earth, I  
ORDER all of you to vacate this solar system! Failure to respond to this will  
result in your immediate destruction!"  
  
She has the transmission cut. Spea operates on tactical. "U.S.S.  
'Alabama,' U.S.S.R. 'Admiral Lunin,' this is R.S.S. 'Hasei'cha.' Do you have  
your authorization codes from your command centres?"  
  
"This is 'Alabama,' 'Hasei'cha,'" the American captain replies. "NCA  
has authorized launch. Our birds are ready to go."  
  
"This is the 'Admiral Lunin,'" the Soviet commander adds. "Launch  
commands confirmed. All rockets are at standby."  
  
"Give them targeting data," Eluza orders.  
  
"Aye," Spea taps her board. "'Alabama,' 'Admiral Lunin,' don't be  
alarmed. I'm tapping into your launch control computers to adjust flight  
programs. These things aren't designed to attack starships, you know."  
  
"Hey, we got 'em, use em!" "Alabama's" captain laughs.  
  
"Confirm both submarines are at optimal launch positions," Rumy  
calls. "Urusian and Seifukusu commanders are hailing us."  
  
"Audio," Eluza sighs.  
  
Kakaru's voice barks over the speakers. "Whoever you are, you'll not  
get away with this!!! This is an act of war!!"  
  
"I assume you're not leaving?"  
  
"You have committed an act of aggression against the Imperial Houses  
of the Seifukusu Dominion!!" the Seifukusu's commander snaps. "We will not  
let you get away with it!!!"  
  
Eluza sighs. "Missiles ready?!"  
  
"All missiles show green," Spea nods.  
  
"Launch!" the shipmistress barks.  
  
"Missiles away!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Far to the south, the "Alabama" and the "Admiral Lunin," hovering on  
opposite sides of the southern end of the Emperor Seamount Chain north of  
Midway, shudder as their apocalyptic cargoes blast from their tubes, burst  
free of the sea, then rocket into the sky, homing on intercept courses with  
the alien fleets eight hundred kilometres to the north...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lower ECM jamming. Arm missiles."  
  
"ECM down, missile hot!" Spea replies.  
  
"Shields at full power," Patty reports.  
  
"No civilian craft in kill zone," Rumy adds. "Signal from enemy  
commanders."  
  
"On audio," Eluza smiles.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Kakaru's panicked-tinged voice blurts over  
the speakers. "Who gave them the right to use their nuclear rockets on us?!!"  
  
"You did when you attacked Earth," the shipmistress flatly responds.  
"Now, WE'LL survive the blast. I don't think YOU will."  
  
"CALL THEM OFF!!!!!!" the Seifukusu commander screams helplessly.  
  
"Then leave!" Eluza snaps. "Now!!"  
  
"Missiles accelerating!" Spea reports. "Impact time, twelve minutes!"  
  
"Spea, open fire on any hostile ship who attempts to shoot down the  
SLBMs."  
  
"Aye!" Spea programs weapons controls. "Missiles targeted on all  
hostile craft!"  
  
"We don't have weapons!" Kakaru screams.  
  
"That's your problem," Eluza smiles.  
  
The minutes tick down. "Impact, ten minutes!!" Spea barks.  
  
"Shade the windows," Eluza orders. "Activate radiation shields."  
  
"Windows shaded, radiation screens up," Patty announces.  
  
"Nine minutes," Spea announces.  
  
Suddenly, a Seifukusu frigate leaps from her formation, climbing to  
escape. An Urusian cruiser breaks ranks. Before four minutes are up, even  
the flagships manoeuvre away from the "Hasei'cha." "They're retreating,"  
Rumy reports, smiling. "First elements entering warp for Dominion and  
Urusian space!"  
  
"Lock on flagships," Eluza sighs.  
  
"Aye-aye," Spea smiles.  
  
Kakaru's wounded voice cuts over the speakers. "You'll pay for this,  
'Hasei'cha!'" she snarls. "One day, you'll pay!"  
  
In another minute, the flagships clear atmosphere. "Shut the  
missiles down!" Eluza barks. "Secure tractor beams. We'll send them to  
Vladivostok and Bangor."  
  
"Shutting down!" Spea sighs. "Missile warheads inert, rockets cut."  
  
"In tractor arrays!" Patty reports.  
  
Everyone breathes out in relief. "Well, that should make them think  
twice before attacking Earth again," Eluza smiles, turning to the Terrans.  
"Let's take our guests home."  
  
"Aye-aye," Amy smiles.  
  
With that, the "Hasei'cha" banks west toward Vladivostok...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the ballistic missiles are repatriated to their rightful  
owners. The observers from the United Nations return to their offices,  
hammering out glowing reports about the Sagussans' actions.  
  
Lie went into labour just as the warpsloop was flying over Siberia.  
A baby girl was born, weighing in at 2 kilograms, 948 grams (6 1/2 pounds).  
Noa won the betting pool the Sagussans ran. Naturally, the Soviets declared  
the child, named Yukai, to be an citizen of Mother Russia.  
  
That afternoon, the "Hasei'cha" hovers beside the U.N. building as  
the crew parts from Angus McTavish and Jeane Kirkpatrick. "It was fun," the  
American smiles. "I hope one day to be able to visit Sagussa."  
  
"Soon," Eluza sighs. "We learned that Ataru and Dakejinzou have left  
Nekotengu Four. Lum's going stir-crazy in Oshika. After we take Meo, Lie and  
Yukai-chan to Jiyuu, we're going to take her to visit her friends."  
  
"Be careful up there," Angus warns. "Kakaru might be waiting for  
you."  
  
"I doubt it," the shipmistress smirks. "Kakaru's mission was not  
authorized by the Tribal Council. Lum told her father about this, so Kakaru  
may be facing a court martial when she gets home. As for the Seifukusu, we've  
learned that the Uio House are going to face trade sanctions from the Magate  
Round for attempting to de-stabilize Dominion borders."  
  
"In other words, that commander's going to be in for it for causing a  
major stink with all the Dominion's neighbours," Jeane laughs. "I guess  
there's not too much difference between our races after all."  
  
"No, not really," Eluza smiles. "Lyna's blessings on you. May we  
meet again soon."  
  
"Take care," Angus nods.  
  
Shildy presses a control. Angus and Jeane step back as the Sagussans  
disappear. The "Hasei'cha" then rises from New York City, returning once  
again to her true home...  
  
*** The End ***  



	55. Endings and Beginnings: Nassur's Story ...

Vos...fifty years ago...  
  
As the sun sets in the countryside surrounding the Vosian capital  
city of Lecashuto, a young Nassur, perhaps no more than fifteen or  
sixteen Earth years old, watches lost in thought. He gazes in the  
direction of Lecashuto...its tall skyscrapers visible from his vantage  
point...as if inviting him to come closer.  
  
*My destiny doesn't lie there.*  
  
After a few more seconds of staring at the distant buildings, the  
young Nassur then looks up at the darkening sky. The stars are  
beginning to wink in. Their blinking lights, also inviting him to come  
closer.  
  
*THERE is where my true destiny lies.*  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Endings and Beginnings  
Nassur's Story  
by Mike Smith  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-seventh of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko  
Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: Well, here is the first instalment of the "Nassur  
Saga." We hope that it's worth the amount of hype we've been giving it  
in the previous stories.  
  
And now some announcements:  
  
1) Lecasur: Lecasur is responsible for uniting Vos into one world  
government nearly 2,000 years ago. After Unification, Lecasur spent  
some time as Vos' first President before retiring from politics to go  
into deep-space exploration. Among the planets he visited were Earth,  
Uru and Fukunokami. Lecasur was lost with most of his crew in an ion  
storm. Whether he died or not during that storm is conjecture. A  
novelization of his voyages became popular on Vos.  
  
2) The Sceptre of Lecasur: This was one of the most sacred objects  
on Vos. Its true origins are unknown but according to legend, Lecasur  
discovered it during one of his early space voyages and used it as proof  
of the Vosian president's right to rule. When the Mikado took power,  
someone took the Sceptre and returned it to the Planet of Shadows.  
  
3) Planet of Shadows: A sort of cosmic Stonehenge, its beginnings  
lost to history. A dyson sphere (see Niven's "Ringworld" series)  
located in Delta Quadrant (next over from Gamma, home to Nagussa),  
accessible only by a wormhole (the Bajoran Wormhole, perhaps?). It has  
been used by several races for several reasons...including gladiatorial  
combats.  
  
4) The Keeper: Another mystery wrapped in an enigma. No one is sure  
who the Keeper is.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Earth...today...  
  
A small starship with Vosian markings enters the solar system. A  
youthful crew of Mikado Marines captained by only a lieutenant man the  
ship. The mood on the bridge is sombre, for Earth has always been a  
source of trouble for the neighbouring planets...despite its lack of any  
true deep space capability or a world governing body. Several members  
of the Mikado Marines and some of the Hunter Corps have gone to Earth  
and never returned.  
  
But finding out what happened to those who came before is not why  
this ship is here. "Nearing Earth," announces the helmsman. "No signs  
of any pursuit nor any attempts at attacking us. We'll be in teleporter  
and drop off range within a few minutes."  
  
The young lieutenant looks relieved. It had been a harrowing  
journey. They had left what was left of Mikado-controlled Vos, gone  
through Rebel-controlled space without escort, and reached Earth without  
being discovered by anyone. Although the voyage was half-finished,  
everyone could relax only for a few moments. "Thank you, helm," the  
lieutenant smiles. "Inform Junba that she may leave the ship to carry  
out her part of the mission while we carry out our part."  
  
"Understood," the helmsman announces.  
  
Minutes later, from the underbelly of the ship, an object the size  
of a truck ejects and immediately enters Earth's atmosphere. As soon as  
the object leaves, a white beam is emitted from her bow and heads to  
Oshika while the object heads towards Tomobiki.  
  
* * *  
  
Oshika...a few minutes later...  
  
At the home of Ataru Moroboshi, there is a scene most unusual:  
Lum has a cold.  
  
It was hard to say HOW Lum was exposed to the virus that brought  
on her cold. It could have occurred while she was recovering from her  
injuries. There had been a virus around and even Nokoko and the other  
Nendo-kata had been stricken with it...and they caught it from  
Reiko...who got it from Ten-chan...who caught it from...(You get the  
idea...M.S.)  
  
Ataru was been the only one not stricken with Lum's cold (no jokes  
about disease not visiting the fool...M.S.). Since then, Ataru himself  
has been playing nursemaid to almost everyone on the Moroboshi property  
in Oshika.  
  
"AH-CHOO!!!!" Lum sneezes loud enough to make the windows wobble  
violently from the sound waves. "I feed do awbul, Darsing!" she gasps,  
her eyes red and her nose running.  
  
"You look terrible, Lum," Ataru notices her pallor. "This cold is  
knocking you out."  
  
"I neber been sick libe dis beforb," Lum gags, blowing her nose  
loudly. "I hope I ged bedder soon. I can't breathe, everyding tastes  
libe paper, and I feed do hot!"  
  
Lum sneezes again so hard that it produces a wind that sends  
Ataru's hair flying. "Not to mention the fact that your sneezing is  
hard on the house."  
  
Ataru produces a small bottle of red cold medicine and a spoon.  
"Take some of this," he pours some of the medicine onto the spoon.  
"It'll make you feel better, I hope."  
  
"Promizez, promizez," Lum snorts as she takes the medicine in one  
gulp.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the house, light sparkles and a young blonde  
Vosian woman wearing a green and orange outfit similar to Nassur's  
appears. She holds in her slim hands a box wrapped in a colourful paper  
accented by a ribbon. Once fully materialized, the woman warily sneaks  
up to the front door of the house to place the box on the step before  
ringing the doorbell. She presses a hidden button on her uniform and  
dematerializes.  
  
Reiko opens the door and looks around. "Hello?" the Noukiite  
wonders, looking around for whomever rang the doorbell. "Strange,  
there's nobody here." Then she notices the box. "What's this?" she  
asks herself. She stoops over and picks it up to read the note attached  
to it. TO LUM FROM A SECRET ADMIRER.  
  
Reiko enters the bedroom just after Lum has knocked Ataru over  
with a heavy...and this time, messy...sneeze. "Sorry, Darsing," Lum  
apologizes as Ataru wipes himself off.  
  
"It's okay," Ataru sighs. "I needed to change this shirt anyway."  
He notices what Reiko brought in. "What's that, Reiko-chan?"  
  
"I don't know." Reiko replies as she hands it to Lum. "It's for  
Lum."  
  
"Me?" Lum points to herself with surprise as she takes the gift.  
"Who coulda dent it? Nadzur? Benden? Ryooki-zenzei? Gramma?"  
  
"Open it and find out," Ataru demands, his curiosity getting the  
better of him.  
  
"Dure," Lum tears open the wrapping paper and opens the box it  
covered. "Whad is it?" she removes the object from the box.  
  
The object is round, thick and about the size as a small plate.  
It is gold in colour, except for a small round, red button in the  
centre. "Don't look at me," Ataru touches Lum to get a better look at  
the object. "You know more about this stuff than I do."  
  
Lum notes button. "Dis red buddon," she muses. "Whab habbens  
when I touch it?"  
  
*What if it's not a gift?!* Ataru realizes, then tries to stop Lum  
from pressing the button. "Hold it...!"  
  
Too late. Lum touches the stud. Both she and Ataru  
dematerialize, leaving their clothing. Reiko stands still, shocked. It  
then registers what happened. "They're gone? What happened to them?  
Why did they leave their clothes behind?! What do I do...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch...  
  
In Tomobiki, Shinobu makes her way to Tomobiki High for the latest  
in a series of cram school sessions newly-graduated Japanese high  
schoolers must take to prepare for university or college. No longer  
dressed in her high school uniform, Shinobu wears a pink blouse with a  
green plaid skirt. In her arms rest some books necessary to study for  
the entrance exam of the local nursing college. But, her head is not  
filled with thoughts of a future nursing career...it is filled with  
thoughts of romance. To be specific, a romance with a man whom she  
doesn't know is already happily married.  
  
"It's springtime," Shinobu sighs, noticing the buds of trees  
beginning to open their leaves. Soon the sounds of summer birds will  
warble through the air in Tomobiki. "Maybe this summer I'll get Nassur-  
kun to notice me. But, how can I get his attention?"  
  
Without warning, Cherry pops up in from of the lovesick young  
woman! "Today is going to be a VERY bad day for you!" the old monk  
points at her. "A VERY, VERY bad day!!"  
  
She gives the usual response...punching the old monk into orbit!  
"Didn't you get enough of that when Ataru was here?!"  
  
"It's fate...!!" the monk yells as he approaches escape velocity.  
  
Shinobu's annoyances don't end there. As soon as Cherry reached  
the ionosphere, a pair of strong arms appear from behind her and the  
hands attached to them move towards her breasts. "Oh, a nice young  
woman," a man's voice says sweetly. "She's so soft and warm."  
  
After clobbering the offender with a tanuki statue, Shinobu  
discovers her 'chikan' is Chiezou Budou. "Chie Budou?!" Shinobu gasps.  
"What were you trying to do?!"  
  
"Oh, Shinobu," the middle-aged priest groans. "I thought you were  
someone else."  
  
"Who DID you think I was?" Shinobu growls back before walking  
away.  
  
Chie appears before her. "You mustn't go to the school today," he  
states. "Something unbelievably horrible will happen to you...!"  
  
Shinobu clobbers him with a larger tanuki statue! "Yeah, sure,"  
she storms off. "I don't go and I'll fail my entrance exam and have to  
take it over again!! Beat it!!!"  
  
Moments later, Shinobu arrives at the front gate of Tomobiki High  
School. Standing there, smoking his pipe, is Kotatsuneko. Shinobu was  
used to the presence of the cat-spirit but it was unusual to see him  
standing at the front gate alone. "Oh, Kotatsuneko," Shinobu bows to  
the cat-spirit. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Kotatsuneko shows a sign: SOMETHING'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU TODAY!  
TURN BACK NOW!!  
  
"Forget it!" Shinobu snorts.  
  
YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!  
  
Unfortunately, the warnings didn't end there. Next came Kitsune,  
then a couple of Yamadas carrying a poster telling Shinobu to return  
home. Sakura then had a turn, then finally Q from "Star Trek: the Next  
Generation" appeared (but he thought Shinobu was Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard). Choosing to ignore the demands to turn back, Shinobu finally  
enters the classroom and walks up to Mark Onsen. "Oh, Miyaki-san,"  
Onsen smiles upon seeing her. "There you are."  
  
Shinobu gives the vice-principal a horrible glance. "LOOK!!!!"  
she screams at him. "I KNOW SOMETHING HORRIBLE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME  
TODAY!!!! SO SHADDAP!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey!" Onsen reeling beck, intimidated, "Relax, I didn't say  
anything about that!"  
  
Among the surprised students in the classroom, Mendou, Megane and  
the guards watch as Shinobu storms in to take her seat. "Why is  
Shinobu-san so upset?" Mendou asks Megane.  
  
"I don't know," Megane shrugs. "Tan-chan was upset about  
something bad that's going to happen to me at school. She said that  
you, Shinobu and I should be wary today as well."  
  
Mendou doesn't look impressed. Sure, Tanoshii is an apprentice  
Shinto priestess, but even she makes mistakes interpreting what she sees  
in the flames of the altar fires. "You don't say," the scion of the  
Mendou clan nods in polite understanding.  
  
Once the last of the students enter the classroom to take their  
seats, Onsen begins with the lesson. "We'll start today with Question  
Forty-four," the vice-principal begins. "Who will do it on the board?!"  
  
Before any hands go up, a low, but increasingly loud, rumble  
interrupts the class. Suddenly, the whole building begins to shake as  
if one of Japan's many tremors had begun. "What is it?" Chibi yelps as  
he dives under his desk. "An earthquake?!"  
  
Kakugari looks out of the window to see a box-shaped object  
landing in the front yard of the school. "There's a rocket landing on  
the front yard," he points.  
  
Everyone spots the object immediately, including the residents of  
the Seikou home. "What in Buddha's name is going on here?!!" Mie yells  
as she rushes into the living room half-dressed. "What is that  
thing?!!"  
  
"Looks like a Vosian space probe!" Makoto uses a small tricorder-  
shaped device to identify it. "It's an old model, for sure."  
  
"Where is it landing?!" Mie asks.  
  
"Where else? Tomobiki High School."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Too bad the Troop went back to Sagussa  
to get ready for Ataru! Sylia could get Priss out there for a recon and  
find out what its true nature is."  
  
"That is if she isn't sleeping off one of her binges," Makoto  
sighs.  
  
"Well, I'd better get up in my Gladiator and do a recon job," Mie  
sighs. "This could be important!"  
  
* * *  
  
While Mie heads for her Gladiator, the object lands right in front  
of the startled faces of the staff and students of Tomobiki High. None  
are no more startled than those in Onsen's class. "W-what is this  
thing?" gasps Ryuunosuke, wiggling from so much tension.  
  
"I don't know," her father gasps fearfully. "But, why don't you  
go look at it closer...it's a *man's* job!"  
  
"I'M A GIRL!!!!" she belts him.  
  
"This is an old joke...!!" Mr. Fujinami yells while approaching  
escape velocity.  
  
"What do we do now?" Lan shivers. "That thing looks nasty."  
  
The object is rectangular, about 20 metres tall by ten in width.  
Its metallic skin, pitted and burned from the heat of entering Earth's  
atmosphere, makes it look even more intimidating than it actually is.  
After landing, the object remains quiet save for the sound of its  
engines shutting down. "Maybe it's just a greeting from some other  
planet?" Lan hopefully muses.  
  
Unfortunately, Lan is wrong. A hatch on top of the object lifts  
open, allowing a gun to deploy. It begins to point toward the school.  
An infra-red beam shines on the school as if it were looking for  
something. Everyone froze as the scanner searched through every room  
and hallway of the school before stopping at Onsen's classroom. "It's  
pointing that gun this way!!!" Paama screams.  
  
In seconds, the nervous quiet in Onsen's classroom is destroyed by  
a crashing retreat by most of the people in the classroom! Among the  
first ones out are Chibi, Lan, Paama and Kakugari. The gun fires an  
orange beam which immediately hits Shinobu, Mendou and Megane. In a  
wink of an eye, all three dematerialize into nothingness, leaving their  
clothes behind!! Once the three victims are gone, the gun then turns to  
a nearby windowless wall. With a red beam, it writes SEND NASSUR HOME!  
  
"Send Nassur home?" Sakura blinks. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Search me," Koosei hisses. "But, if it's **who** I think it is,  
we're in trouble!"  
  
* * *  
  
Home Base...  
  
Things are quiet. Nassur, Benten and Hazel dine together.  
"Nagaiwakai-oba-chan wants me back at Rishiri-tou to continue my social  
training," Hazel mutters between bites. "She seems to know a lot for  
someone living on a backward place like Earth."  
  
"Nagaiwakai Moroboshi seems to know more than what she tells us,"  
Nassur muses. "And she seems only to want to tell us what *she* wants  
us to know."  
  
Benten eats another bowl of rice, this time with soap flakes  
sprinkled on it. Nassur and Hazel look at the Fukunokami hunter  
strangely. "Say, Benten," Nassur quips. "Since when do you eat rice  
with soap flakes?"  
  
"I don't know," Benten shrugs. "I just wanted to eat it, that's  
all."  
  
"Funny," Hazel sighs while watching Benten eat. "Whenever I saw  
someone eating soap that way, that meant they were pregnant."  
  
Benten nearly chokes! *Pregnant?!* she gasps. *Impossible!  
Nassur and I have only pillowed twice since he recovered from that weird  
time-trip he took with Lum and Ataru!! But, I never craved soap  
before...and this battle suit has been getting a little snug lately!*  
"Perhaps I'm getting used to living with Vosians," Benten muses.  
  
A communicator beeps. "Darsei to Nassur," a voice announces.  
  
"Nassur here," the hunter replies.  
  
"You have two Priority One messages coming from Earth," the oldest  
hybrid says. "One is from Tomobiki, the other from Oshika."  
  
"Tomobiki I could expect," Nassur muses. "But Oshika?! I thought  
Lum and Ataru would want Dake-chan to see to their needs."  
  
"It must be important," Benten nods. "Or else they wouldn't call  
by Priority One."  
  
"True," Nassur excuses himself to go to the communications room.  
"I shudder to think what's been going on Earth now!"  
  
Later, the silence of space rocks from the vibrations from the  
yells from Nassur and Benten. "***THEY'VE BEEN WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later on Earth, news of the disappearances in Oshika and  
Tomobiki is disclosed to the world. In Tomobiki, everyone is horrified  
upon the discovery Lum missing from Oshika. In Oshika, Nokoko is doing  
a perfect imitation of Souun Tendou once she discovered both Ataru and  
Lum have been kidnapped. It took both Ten-chan and Reiko to calm  
Ataru's sister to the point that she could take a trip to Tomobiki where  
both groups planned to meet with Nassur and Benten to discuss what has  
been going on.  
  
The meeting takes place at Tomobiki High School, where Shinobu,  
Mendou and Megane were absconded. Among the people waiting there are  
Koosei, Mie, Paama, Kakugari, Chibi, Lan, Ryuunosuke, Sakura, Onsen,  
Cherry, Chie, Nokoko, Ten-chan and Reiko. "Ataru-chan!!! Lum-chan!!!"  
Nokoko incessantly cries.  
  
Everyone tries to ignore her. "I hope Nassur and Benten get  
here," Sakura sighs.  
  
"So do I," Koosei nods. "I've haven't seen Nokoko so upset since  
Ataru, Lum and Nassur took that trip into the past."  
  
"You shoulda seen her when I first told her what happened to Daddy  
and Lum," Reiko adds. "I thought she had gone mad."  
  
Finally, the sounds of thrusters are heard in the failing  
daylight. Everyone looks up into the sky, relieved that the source of  
the thrusters is Nassur's "Renegade" making its final approach towards  
Tomobiki High School. "About time," Mie snarls.  
  
Meeting in one of the classrooms, Nassur, Benten and the others  
discuss the facts as they know them, still ignoring Nokoko's continuous  
Souun imitation. "So, Lum, Ataru, Shinobu, Mendou and Megane all  
disappeared in a similar way?" Nassur checks his facts.  
  
"That's right," Sakura nods. "But, it's only here that they left  
any evidence."  
  
The priestess points to the teleporter and the message it left  
behind, both of which could be seen clearly from the windows. "I see,"  
Nassur nods in understanding.  
  
"Do you really think it's *him*, Nassur?" Koosei asks. "Not  
someone else."  
  
"Who else is so bold? And so ruthless?"  
  
Confusion crosses most of the other people faces. "Who are you  
talking about?" Paama yells. "Who is responsible for stealing our dear  
sweet Lum-san and the others?!"  
  
"My greatest enemy, Paama," Nassur looks to the sky. "The  
Mikado."  
  
"The Mikado?" Kakugari gasps. "Isn't that a Gilbert and Sullivan  
play?"  
  
"No, it's not," Benten corrects him. "The Mikado makes those  
people Ataru killed on Noukiios look like angels. He's the leader of  
Nassur's homeworld of Vos. Although, I thought he would have been  
finished by now."  
  
"So, why don't we get him?!!" Chibi announces. "Let's free Lum-  
san!!!"  
  
A roar of acceptance is added to Chibi's declaration from Paama,  
Kakugari and Lan. "It's NOT that easy!!" Nassur announces.  
  
Everyone shuts up. "The Mikado isn't a person to take lightly!"  
Nassur turns to the remaining bodyguards and Lan. "He'd torture the  
likes of you in public for nothing more than a moment's diversion!!"  
  
"Shit," Mie snorts. "I'd torture these goons in public for  
something like that."  
  
"Who asked you?" Lan snarls.  
  
"I asked me, airhead!" Mie snaps back before turning to Nassur.  
"Don't worry, Nassur! All I have to do is call Sagussa and this Mikado  
is history!!"  
  
"Much as I'd like you to do it, Mie," Nassur smiles, tempted by  
Mie's offer. "I'm afraid that I must do this alone!"  
  
Mie faints! "What do you mean?!!" she yells. "This Mikado took  
the *daimon'cha* and his Other, both citizens of Sagussa...!"  
  
Nassur looks at Mie sternly. "Despite that, the Mikado is STILL  
the ruler of Vos...and I'm afraid to say, Vos' destiny must be carried  
out by the Vosians...alone."  
  
"That's an arrogant thing to say," Mie counters. "But I can see  
your reasons. If half of what you're talking about is true, then I'LL  
keep out of direct involvement. But, I can't say about Noa and the  
other *daishi'cha.* If Ataru-chan is hurt...or worse...the others'll  
blast Vos to stardust!!"  
  
"Unfortunately," Nassur nods, remembering the tales of the War of  
Clone Rights. "But call them and tell them to meet me outside this  
solar system as soon as they can."  
  
"Of course," Mie nods.  
  
"We're leaving already?" Benten gasps.  
  
"I'M leaving already," Nassur announces.  
  
"B-but, why?!" the Fukunokami hunter snarls with anger. "I'm your  
wife!! I SHOULD be fighting at your side!!!"  
  
"Not while pregnant with our first child, you're not!" Nassur  
counters.  
  
An explosion occurs!! "Pregnant?" Benten gasps with surprise.  
"H-how do you know?"  
  
"Two sets of brainwave patterns within you," Nassur point to  
Benten's forehead. "One here," then points to Benten's protruding  
stomach. "And one here. Plus, I talked to Naosu after he did his last  
exam on you."  
  
"That moron!" Benten snorts, remembering the only hybrid who  
developed healing powers. "He promised to keep the news secret until we  
were sure of the facts!!"  
  
"I thought Benten was looking a little pudgier since I last saw  
her," Lan quips.  
  
"I knew she was pregnant," Nokoko blurts. "My powers could sense  
the child as well."  
  
"I thought you were mourning Lum-chan and Ataru's disappearance?"  
Ten-chan replies.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Nokoko replies and returns to her blubbering. "Ataru-  
chan!!! Lum-chan!!!"  
  
As everyone ignores Nokoko's blubbering, Benten grabs Nassur by  
the arm. "Please, Nassur!!" tears well up in her eyes. "Let me go with  
you! I'll be fine!! I promise!!!"  
  
Koosei takes Benten by the hand. "You know the dangers the Mikado  
can dish out, Benten," the teacher calmly states. "If the Mikado finds  
out that you're pregnant with Nassur's child, that baby won't live long  
enough to make you a mother!"  
  
"But...!"  
  
"No buts, Benten," Nassur turns to his wife and looks into her  
eyes. "You must stay here on Earth to keep a lookout over everyone.  
Koosei can get you accommodations anywhere he can. I'll call Varanko  
and he'll take care of the hybrids while we're gone." He then holds  
Benten close to him. "I'll be sure to be back in time for the birth of  
our baby."  
  
Before Benten can voice a reply, Nassur kisses her on the lips  
then leaves the classroom. "Take care."  
  
Mie stops Nassur. "Hold it," the Sagussan points to the  
teleporter. "What about that thing in the front yard?"  
  
Nassur looks at the teleporter. "For safety's sake," the hunter  
muses, "...you'd better take your Gladiator and get rid of it, Mie. The  
Mikado has a reputation of leaving 'surprises' in things like this."  
  
A broad smile replies. "Oh, great!! I've been wanting to use  
that new kicking program Patty installed in my Gladiator!"  
  
"Knock yourself out," Nassur replies.  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, the "Renegade" and its sole passenger leaves while  
Benten watches from the safety of a classroom. *Be back soon,* the  
Fukunokami hunter thinks to herself. *For our child's sake.*  
  
As the "Renegade" disappears from sight, the ground rumbles as  
Mie's Gladiator lands on school property, then alters to Battledroid  
mode. Everyone remaining on campus looks surprised to see the sixty  
metre tall hominoid machine walking towards them. "What's that?" Lan  
gulps before seeing the Gladiator.  
  
"Mie-oba-chan's Gladiator!!!" Reiko yips.  
  
"Cool!!!" Ten-chan adds. "Where does she hide that thing?!!"  
  
"On Monster Island," Reiko reports. "Gojira's always trying to  
wreck it!!"  
  
"No kidding," Paama mutters.  
  
* * *  
  
In the cockpit, Mie is strapped to the Battledroid tracing  
monitors as she sets the targeting computers for the teleporter.  
"There's the target. Now, kicking mode!"  
  
Mie presses a button...  
  
...and the Gladiator transforms from normal Battledroid into a  
monster wearing a rugby uniform consisting of a red and white striped  
long sleeved shirt, red shorts, white socks and black shoes! "She's  
using the kicking mode," Makoto watches from the safety of their home.  
"Looks good so far."  
  
Mie makes the Gladiator take a run at the teleporter. Like a  
rugby player, she kicks it into the sky where it disappears with a  
flash! Everyone looks in awe over what Mie just did.  
  
"GOAL KICK!!!!" announces a Yamada dressed like a rugby referee.  
  
The teleporter narrowly misses the "Renegade," a couple of  
commuter jets, some satellites and the space station Salyut before  
flying uncontrollably into the sun!  
  
"I DID IT!!!!" Mie yells in celebration in the cockpit once her  
sensors confirm where the teleporter ended up...  
  
...but somewhere on Sagussa, a group of Gladiator engineers are  
crying over the abuse one of their machines has just taken...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
An hour or so later, outside the orbit of Pluto, the "Renegade"  
waits for the Gatherer to arrive. Nassur is not long in waiting as the  
monstrous ship appears out of warp. "About time," Nassur thinks aloud  
to himself before answering a hail from Henry.  
  
It is Noa. "***WHAT'S THIS ABOUT THE MIKADO KIDNAPPING ATARU AND  
LUM-CHAN?!?!?!***" the Seishin-turned-Sagussan snarls loud enough to  
push Nassur across the bridge.  
  
"Oh, I see you got Mie's message."  
  
"Got it?! I nearly had kittens when I was told what happened!  
Doesn't that old fool know whom he's dealing with?!"  
  
"Apparently not," Nassur hums. "So, I'm going to need some help  
from you, if we're to see Ataru, Lum, and the others again alive."  
  
"We don't need a cheering section," Noa grins. "We can blast this  
guy's buns off without your help!"  
  
A dozen *daishi'cha* suddenly appear behind Noa, roaring their  
approval. Some carry high tech weapons and look ready to fight at a  
moment's notice. "And HOW do you plan to do what you boast?" he asks.  
  
Silence for a moment, then Noa looks innocently at the screen. "I  
don't know," she reluctantly admits, causing everyone there to faint in  
realization about how inexperienced they are about such things!  
  
"Just as I thought," Nassur sighs. "You have the technology and  
the training but you don't have the experience to use it. No matter;  
I'm going to Vos alone...but you can use the Gatherer as an emergency  
back-up just in case anything goes wrong."  
  
"Okay," Noa nods. "What else?"  
  
"We must be ready for anything," Nassur replies. "How about  
asking your engineers to give my ship a quick refit to keep out any  
hidden bugs or other surprises?"  
  
A sly smile comes to Noa's face. "I think that can be arranged,"  
she says.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Benten moves into Ataru's house in Oshika. With some  
of her belongings fetched by Koosei from Home Base, the hunter enters  
the house under the tow of both Koosei and Reiko. As one can expect,  
Benten is not happy with her surroundings. "Why am I being placed here  
and not in Tomobiki?" the Fukunokami demands immediately upon arrival.  
  
"Because you're less likely to be a target for any Mikado  
supporters here," Koosei responds. "Besides, Reiko-chan could use a  
babysitter until Ataru and Lum come back."  
  
"What about the Nendo-kata?" Benten asks.  
  
"They're...indisposed," Koosei answers.  
  
Reiko takes Benten by the hand. "Lemme show ya why Nokoko-oba-  
chan can't babysit me."  
  
Reiko takes Benten to Ataru's and Lum's bedroom and inside they  
see Nokoko sitting on the bed looking like she is in some sort of coma.  
Mal is beside her mate, trying to break the matriarch out of it. "Now,  
Beloved, you must put this grief aside for the moment," Mal consoles her  
life-mate. "Neither Ataru-kun nor Lum-chan would want you to act this  
way."  
  
No response. "Shit," Benten looks on, having never seen anyone  
react in such a fashion to a pair of disappearances. "I thought Ataru  
and Lum overreact to everything that happens to them. Nokoko's  
catatonic."  
  
"The scary part is," Reiko frets, "it's like Nokoko-oba-chan's not  
in her body any more. I can't sense anything in her mind."  
  
"According to Mal," Koosei adds. "This is common as far as Nokoko  
is concerned. She can be this way for WEEKS at a time."  
  
"No kidding," Benten shuts the door to give the Nendo-kata some  
privacy.  
  
"Now you see why I brought you here?" Koosei smugly adds. "Mal  
and the other Nendo-kata have their hands full running the Tiger Cub and  
bringing Nokoko back to reality without the added responsibility of  
looking after Reiko-chan."  
  
"Okay," Benten sighs. "I'll stay. But, remember, if something  
happens that I have to save Nassur and others, I'm gone."  
  
Koosei puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. If that  
occurs, I'll go with you to protect that child of yours. Until then,  
relax and have a healthy baby."  
  
"That's easy for you to say," Benten thumbs the closed door. "You  
don't have to live with THIS!"  
  
"True," Koosei nods. "I'll make sure nobody disturbs you and  
makes things worse. The only exceptions are myself, Ten-chan, Oyuki,  
Mie, her shipmates and Sakura."  
  
"Sakura?!" Benten looks confused by why the priestess would be  
included. "Why her?"  
  
That is when Sakura suddenly appears in front of everyone! "I'm  
here to protect your baby from untold harm!" she announces, pointing her  
spirit sensor at Benten.  
  
"What untold harm?!" Benten snarls.  
  
"Nassur's told me about your occasional drinking binges, Benten,"  
Koosei reminds the Fukunokami hunter. "Although the baby's part-Vosian,  
alcohol could still damage it. Sakura has nurse's training and will  
make sure you won't have another drink while pregnant."  
  
Benten looks upset. No one, not even Nassur, has prohibited her  
from drinking. "But Earth alcohol is like pop to me!"  
  
"No matter," Sakura makes a sudden swipe of the house to remove  
EVERY single container of alcohol. In seconds, Sakura places the  
bottles onto a large blanket and ties it into a makeshift bag to be  
carried on her back. "I'll make sure these are NOT replaced."  
  
Benten looks ready to explode. "Wait a minute! Who gave you the  
right to do this?!"  
  
Sakura turns into a huge scary monster. "I WAS GIVEN THIS RIGHT  
THROUGH BOTH KOOSEI AND YOUR HUSBAND!!!!" the priestess screams. "I'VE  
ALSO GOT PERMISSION FROM NAGAIWAKAI-SAMA TO USE THE KUROMOROBOSHI TO  
MAKE SURE MY ORDERS ARE CARRIED OUT!!!! UNDERSTAND?!?!?!"  
  
"Y-yeah," Benten replies.  
  
Sakura shifts to normal. "Good," she turns to leave. "I'll also  
return in a couple of days to give you a complete examination."  
  
Once she leaves, Benten turns to Koosei. "Was she that scary when  
she was my age?"  
  
"She was worse!" Koosei sighs. "She could make someone leave a  
puddle behind."  
  
"I nearly left one," Reiko shivers.  
  
* * *  
  
While Benten settles in Oshika, in a room somewhere unknown, Ataru  
wakes up in a bed covered with white sheets from head to toe. "Oh, what  
a party," he groans before noticing he is no longer in his home. "Where  
am I?"  
  
He sits up and notices his clothes are missing while having gained  
a white watch-like device on his left wrist. "What the hell is this?"  
he mentally notes before scanning around the room to see where he could  
be.  
  
The room was sterile white and resembles some sort of hospital  
room. Ataru notices a couple of machines nearby that looked like some  
sort of replicators and monitors if he knew his machines correctly. He  
also notices another four beds, all occupied. All the bodies were  
covered like he was so he could not tell who is in the room with him.  
Ataru then notices at the foot of each bed, orange clothing neatly  
pressed, folded and ready for use. *Could we have been taken back to  
the Twentieth Millennium?* Ataru remembers the adventure in the far  
future where Lum is a religion. He then notices his nudity and quickly  
drops that notion quickly.  
  
Ataru then stands and looks around the room. He felt a little  
dizzy, more likely drugged by whomever brought them here, but he seemed  
fine. After scanning the room, Ataru notices there are no windows, no  
works of arts, or anything that could tell the *daimon'cha* of Sagussa  
where he was. There was only one door, and in Ataru's current dizzy  
state, it seemed miles away. *It will be awhile before I can think of  
escape!* he moans. *Let's see who else is here with me.*  
  
Ataru dons the clothing provided him. It was a one-piece outfit  
of bright orange with boots sewn on the legs. It looked vaguely like  
the outfit Hazel wears, except not as daring. It was easy to slip on  
and it stretched over Ataru's body where it needed to and felt like it  
was a wet suit. Despite that, it fit comfortably although it showed  
every bulge and flaw his body had.  
  
Then, Ataru turns to the bed on the right of his. *Who could be  
here?* Slowly, as the dizziness in his head allowed him, he walks up to  
the bed and removes the covers...  
  
...revealing Lum. She was as nude as Ataru, save for the same  
watch-like object on her left wrist, but looked healthy. "Lum!" Ataru  
wakes his girlfriend. "Wake up!"  
  
Slowly, Lum opens her eyes to look at Ataru. "Darling?" she says  
clearly, then blinks. "My cold! It's gone! Who did that?"  
  
"I don't know," Ataru shrugs before handing Lum the clothes. "The  
last thing I remember is getting teleported from home."  
  
"So do I," Lum nods. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Ataru replies before pointing towards the other  
beds. "But, we're not alone either."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum gasps noticing the other occupied beds nearby.  
"What's going on?"  
  
The covers on bed to the left of Ataru's bed begin to stir. Ataru  
notices the groaning sound very familiar to him. It was Shinobu for  
sure. "Don't talk so loud, Ataru..." she moans before noticing where  
she was and her current state of undress. "Where am I?! WHAT AM I  
DOING NUDE?!?!?! ATARU?!?! LUM?!?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!"  
  
"We're in the dark like you, Shinobu," Ataru tries to calm down  
his former girlfriend while Lum dresses. "What are you doing here? How  
did you get here?!"  
  
"I was heading for cram school," Shinobu discretely covers  
herself. "When some weird rocket landed at the school and zapped me and  
some others from the school."  
  
"Others from Tomobiki High School?" Ataru gulps before smelling  
something burning.  
  
"Moroboshi, you animal!" the familiar voice of Mendou, who is  
burning with anger, is heard coming from behind. "I KNEW you were  
involved in this!"  
  
Mendou had dressed quickly upon waking and, though he was  
weaponless, grabbed Ataru by the shirt and started shaking him  
violently. "How dare you take liberties with the next heir of the  
Mendou Corporation?!" he snarls with his characteristic anger.  
  
Ataru clobbers Mendou with a hammer! "I DIDN'T have anything to  
do with this, you moron!" Ataru retorts. "Of all the people to grab,  
why you? Who else did they take?"  
  
"Is that Ataru?!" Megane's voice is heard from nearby. "Where is  
that reprobate? I wish I had my glasses so I can see him and give him  
heaven-sent punishment for this!"  
  
"It's Megane," Lum announces.  
  
Megane, who's glasses are as missing as his clothes, looks happy.  
"Oh, Lum-san," he smiles. "You're here?! You must reject Ataru and  
return to Tomobiki where you belong!"  
  
"Doesn't Megane know he's talking to the wall beside his bed?" Lum  
sighs.  
  
"I guess he really does need his glasses," Ataru shrugs.  
  
"I don't understand," Shinobu finishes dressing. "Who brought us  
here and why?"  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room opens and someone enters. "I'm the  
one who brought you here," a woman's voice declares.  
  
Everyone turns to see a blonde Vosian standing there. Lum notices  
a resemblance between her and someone else she once knew...but who?  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Junba," Junba says. "You are now prisoners of the Mikado of  
Vos. You will be taken care of until the renegade hunter Nassur arrives  
to surrender himself."  
  
"Why would Nassur-kun surrender to the likes of you, bitch?!"  
Shinobu snarls.  
  
Junba responds with a slap to Shinobu's face which floors the  
Terran immediately! "So, you are SHE that the renegade has recognized,"  
Junba looks at Shinobu with disgust. "So small busted and large  
bottomed. I thought Nassur would pick someone better looking to replace  
my sister."  
  
"S-sister?" Lum gulps. "You mean..."  
  
"Cinba," Junba declares. "The woman Nassur corrupted into  
becoming his wife."  
  
Lum feels angry. She had met Cinba before and felt she and Nassur  
were the most perfect couple she'd ever seen. "That's not true!" she  
retorts. "I knew Cinba before and she and Nassur loved each other  
dearly. But, what does a Mikado hunter know about love?"  
  
Junba looks at Lum. "Oh, yes," the hunter sneers. "You're the  
flighty Oni girl whom is Nassur's first student. Pathetic."  
  
Mendou and Megane appear. "You dare call Lum-san pathetic?!!"  
they yell together.  
  
Junba floors both of them with ridiculous ease! "This is what Lum  
calls guards?!" she hums. "No wonder you're always in trouble. No  
trouble for even a novice hunter!"  
  
"Okay, Junba," Ataru sighs. "What the hell's going on here? Why  
did you kidnap us?"  
  
"Why else?" Junba answers coolly. "To bring Nassur to Vos. He  
has been a renegade from the Mikado for nearly sixty Earth years and  
needs to be punished."  
  
"R-renegade?" everyone gasps as they sense everything go dark  
around them.  
  
"That's right," Junba adds. "Now, stay here and you MAY live to  
see him." She then turns to leave. "Bye, now."  
  
Once Junba is gone, everyone relaxes for now. "Small bust and a  
large bum?!" Shinobu snorts as she rearranges her assets. "Who says I'm  
like that? I'LL show her!"  
  
Ataru turns to Lum. "What did Nassur do to make the Mikado so mad  
at him, Lum?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Lum shrugs.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days pass and at the Lecashuto Spaceport, the routine  
shuttles filled with people leaving the besieged capital city are  
stopped to allow one ship to come in. This ship is, of course, the  
"Renegade."  
  
The control tower crew was surprised to hear a starship requesting  
to land at their spaceport. Most of their traffic had been leaving the  
spaceport as per the request of the rebel forces now coming closer to  
this final stronghold of the Mikado's influence. A city of twenty  
million people, weakened by shortages and illness, began to leave any  
way they could as the imposed deadline neared. Still, the person in  
charge of the control tower called the Mikado's office and a squad of  
Marines were ordered to arrest the one many believe caused the civil  
war.  
  
In fact, the squad arrived just as the "Renegade" had landed and  
taxied to the main terminal. Filled with refugees and Mikado personnel,  
anyone inside the terminal who did not get out of the way in time were  
cruelly shoved aside by the incoming squad. The squad is lead by a  
young colonel, an average-looking thirtysomething man dressed in a finer  
uniform than the faceless, armoured enlisted personnel that made up the  
rest of squad. Quickly, they make their way to the gate the "Renegade"  
is docking at and move to board the ship.  
  
The Colonel and his troops were surprised to find Nassur alone.  
They had heard rumours he had a new partner plus a large group of  
trainees. The ship itself is built for a twelve-man crew. Still, the  
squad had their guns ready when they arrived on the bridge to capture  
Nassur. "Hold it!" the Colonel orders as he and his squad surround the  
hunter to disarm him. "You're now a prisoner of the Mikado of Vos.  
Resistance is useless."  
  
"I don't plan to resist...yet," Nassur responds. His tone carried  
enough menace that the younger members of the squad look nervous. There  
had been enough stories circulating around the Marine units about how  
Nassur had evaded capture from units larger than this one to embarrass  
the Mikado more than once. Those stories are more or less true, but to  
see such a man surrender so peacefully was unexpected. He must be  
planning something.  
  
"I am Colonel Sussur," the Colonel postures before Nassur. "I'm  
to take you personally to the Mikado's own office where you're to have  
the privilege of being personally tried by the Great Leader himself."  
  
"I know you, Sussur. Didn't I fight you ten years ago on Reiner's  
Five?"  
  
"That's right," Sussur nods. "I was only a lieutenant then under  
Colonel Arunba. You wiped out my whole squad except for myself."  
  
"You tried to ambush me," Nassur smiles. "It was Cinba who wanted  
me to spare you."  
  
"True. But, I still must take you to the Mikado...just like I was  
ordered to then."  
  
"Lead on, then, MacDuff," Nassur nods.  
  
Minutes later, Nassur rides through the shattered, near-empty  
streets in a Vosian hover-limo under a heavily armed escort. His  
appearance in the spacedock shocks even the most sickly of refugees.  
They are silent as he is escorted to the Mikado's office by Sussur and  
his squad. Even the soldiers, mostly recruits from the street kids from  
the city are shocked to see what was thought to be impossible for such a  
man...to be captured by the Mikado. "So, how goes the Mikado's 'just'  
rule?" Nassur asks Sussur finally.  
  
"Not well, I'm afraid," the Colonel sighs, knowing what he says  
may get him in trouble. "The rebels control everything: the colonies,  
the fleet, the people's minds, and most of the homeworld except the area  
around Lecashuto. From the look of things, this stronghold isn't going  
to lasting much long. The Mikado has been in hiding since the remaining  
officers of the Hunter Corps were assassinated and he sees only his  
cabinet. There's rumours the Mikado has lost what sanity he had after  
you went renegade and he still thinks of plans to win this civil war."  
  
"It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Nassur quips.  
  
The building housing the Mikado and his cabinet is unusually well-  
maintained standing out among the burnt-out and abandoned ruins that  
once were buildings and homes. Before the civil war, this section of  
Lecashuto was Vos' equivalent to the more affluent sections of Tokyo or  
Kyoto. Now, the buildings stand as a mockery to what they were,  
forgotten and uncared for. During the last few months the rebel forces  
routinely attacked this area with their bombers. Save for the forces  
guarding the Mikado's building, no people or animals were about when the  
hover-limo carrying Nassur and Sussur arrived at the front steps. When  
they left the hover-limo, there is deafening silence around the area, as  
if even the very air was abandoning the Mikado.  
  
Nassur is escorted into the building through the front doors. The  
headquarters of what is left of the Mikado's government is still a bee-  
hive of activity with officers rushing about their business of preparing  
for the inevitable fall of this place. Although no one voiced it,  
Nassur could sense the despair of a group of people whose time in  
history is all but over, yet like most of their kind, they wished for  
something to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.  
  
After a seemingly long elevator ride to the offices on the 100th  
floor, Nassur and Sussur arrive at the Mikado's main office. There,  
they are met by a secretary, a young, brown-haired, chubby-faced woman  
barely out of her teens dressed in an ill-fitting marine uniform.  
*Obviously, she was a new sudden recruit,* Nassur muses. The Mikado  
Marines are noted for the amount of effort in keeping the look of  
professionalism.  
  
Upon seeing Sussur, the girl immediately stands and salutes her  
superior officer. "Is the Mikado in, Private?" Sussur asks.  
  
"Yes, sir, he is," the girl replies.  
  
"Tell him we have Nassur," the Colonel then orders. "He's ready  
to meet with him."  
  
"I'll tell him right away!" the girl salutes before diving into  
the room. Seconds later, she returns. "You may enter now, sir!"  
  
"Thank you," Sussur returns the salute before nudging Nassur  
towards the door. "You may return to your duties."  
  
The Mikado's office is a huge room with dark oak panelling on the  
walls and a dark stucco ceiling lit by small lights and a huge picture  
window overlooking the ruins of the city. The walls themselves were  
covered with many photographs and paintings, all of which had something  
to do with the Mikado and his long military career. There were  
bookcases filled with books and files, too numerous for Nassur to put  
into order in his mind. The Mikado's desk was huge and grandly designed  
with only a small, neat pile of papers and reports and a small flag of  
Vos sitting on it.  
  
The Mikado himself, a roguishly, bearded, grey-haired man between  
fifty or sixty, sits behind his desk waiting patiently. He is dressed  
in a black uniform roughly designed like an Earth general's dress  
uniform complete with naval-style black cap and a barrage of medals.  
More piercing than Nassur's, his eyes make people think there was  
something mentally wrong. "There you are finally, Nassur-san," a  
churlish smile comes to his bearded face. "You were overdue for this  
visit!"  
  
Nassur notes there was no sign of Ataru, Lum, and the others. It  
was not beyond the Mikado to kill prisoners that had loyalties to the  
hunter for some imagined slight Nassur had performed...but to act like  
this was a visit to a social visit is laughable. "All right, Mikado!"  
Nassur snaps back. "Where are Lum and the others you kidnapped? I came  
as soon as I was told about what happened on Earth."  
  
The Mikado looks serious then presses a hidden button on his desk.  
A television screen begins to lower down from the ceiling. On it is a  
live feed from the room which Lum and the others were held. They seemed  
fine, all dressed in their orange wet-suit-like outfits. sitting around  
waiting for action. Shinobu was busy trying to improve her looks by  
stuffing her bust with tissues, Lum was trying to keep Ataru and Mendou  
apart, and Megane was holding a conversation with a replicator thinking  
it was a person. "As you can see they are fine," the Mikado says.  
"They've been model guests so far."  
  
"So I see," Nassur nods in agreement. "So send them back to  
Earth. They're innocent in this war between ourselves..."  
  
The Mikado bangs his fist on the desk, then looks Nassur in the  
eye. "There ARE no innocents in our war, Nassur," the Mikado says with  
a taunt in his voice. "Surely, you should know that by now. Besides  
they are still useful to me to get you to obey."  
  
The Mikado then produces an object out of one of his uniform  
pockets. It is white and looks like the size and shape of an Earth  
walkman but with several buttons clearly marked where an audio tape  
would be. *A cardiac band control?!* Nassur looks nervous. He had seen  
them used before; a sadistic weapon only one better than the pregnancy  
bombs which were used on condemned female criminals before the time of  
Lecasur. Pregnancy bombs were banned, of course, but cardiac bans were  
still legal. "I take it you know what these are! In case you've  
forgotten, let me show you how they work!"  
  
The Mikado presses a large red button on the cardiac ban  
control...  
  
...and in the room below, Shinobu feels chest pains. "I feel  
funny," she says before the pain of her own heart stopping strikes her.  
"Oooh!! I think I'm having a..."  
  
Shinobu collapses clutching her chest. Everyone else looks at the  
former high school classmate in horror. "Shinobu!" Ataru yelps, the  
first one beside her. "What's wrong?!"  
  
Before Shinobu can answer, Megane is stricken next. "M-my heart!"  
he groans before turning purple and falling to the floor.  
  
"Megane!" Lum gasps in horror.  
  
Then Mendou. To his credit, the scion of the Mendou clan tried to  
ignore the pain the cardiac band on his wrist causes to his heart. But  
finally, he collapses. "My heart!!!" were his only words before he too  
fell.  
  
Lum and Ataru look at each other. Of everyone in the room, only  
they were unfazed by the cardiac bands. "Darling," Lum whispers to  
Ataru, notices a small red light on her band glowing. "...these things  
are causing everyone to have heart problems...except us!"  
  
"It's probably what the *daishi'cha* and the Cyborg did for both  
of us made us immune to these things," Ataru whispers back.  
  
Lum looked concerned. Sure, they were immune, she thinks, but  
Shinobu, Mendou, and Megane were not! In spite of being morons, she  
couldn't let them die...especially since Ataru had tried to get his  
'revenge' on them all. "Darling," she whispers. "Whomever is doing  
this wants us to act the same way, too. Until we can find out what's  
going on, let's play along...if not for the others' sakes, but for  
Tanoshii and Sil-chan's sakes."  
  
"Okay," Ataru sighs, after seeing Lum's logic. "But I'm not much  
of an actor."  
  
In the Mikado's office, both Nassur and the Mikado notice Lum and  
Ataru's lack of acknowledgement. "Hmmm," the older Vosian snorts. "It  
seems the Oni and her mate are a little more resistant than I thought.  
No matter, I'll set their's a little higher."  
  
But, as the Mikado attempts to play with their controls, Ataru  
swoons like a puppet with no strings. "Oh," he says woodenly. "I think  
I'm having a heart attack!"  
  
"Oh, my," Lum adds. "So am I."  
  
With a pair of groans which would be REJECTED from a Gojira film,  
Lum and Ataru fall to the floor to play dead. The act is convincing  
enough for the Mikado...but to Nassur, he had seen better. "And I  
thought all the plays and movies those two were in high school," he  
mutters to himself, "that they would be better actors!"  
  
"Now, Nassur," the Mikado turns to his enemy. "Are you going to  
do what I say? Or do all five of these people have to die?"  
  
Nassur looks silent for what seems like an eternity to himself.  
To help the Mikado in ANYTHING was against everything the renegade  
hunter had fought his whole life to prevent. Yet...refusing this offer  
of clemency would surely doom at least three of the five people to a  
very painful and long death. "Okay," Nassur lowers his head in defeat.  
"You win for now. What do you want me to do?"  
  
The churlish smile on the Mikado's face grows in the knowledge  
that for the first time in sixty years, he had Nassur right where he  
wanted him. First things first, the tyrant thinks. Pressing a green  
button on the control, he ends the torture on the five teens from Earth.   
Slowly, they recover their health but a look at Shinobu's eyes tells  
Nassur that this was a near thing for them all.  
  
"I want you to find the Sceptre of Lecasur," the Mikado announces.  
  
"The Sceptre of Lecasur?!" Nassur replies in surprise. The  
Sceptre had been missing ever since the Mikado came to power. No one  
was sure where it went to or who took it. "That myth? You must be mad  
if you're looking for lost ceremonial objects!"  
  
"It's no myth!" the Mikado counters. "We have received  
information that the Sceptre was returned to the Planet of Shadows and  
given to the Keeper of that place. Your mission is for you and your  
friends to retrieve it for me!"  
  
"Why?" Nassur asks.  
  
"Why?" the Mikado counters. "I'll tell you why. Since the  
Sceptre was taken from Vos shortly after I took power, there has always  
been a perception that the people never truly accepted me because I  
never held the Sceptre. Proof of this is how they embraced the  
Rebellion although it took a long time to come to the Homeworld. If I  
can get the Sceptre back, then the people will abandon the rebels and  
return to my side once more...and if YOU bring it for me, the key piece  
to the rebel's existence will be destroyed!"  
  
The Mikado laughs maniacally. *His waves are crashing against the  
breakwaters!* Nassur thinks. "So, who are you making go with us? You  
don't expect my friends and I to go to the Planet of Shadows unescorted,  
do you?"  
  
"Of course not," the tyrant looks into Nassur's eyes. "I've found  
the perfect person to watch over your group." The intercom buzzes.  
"What is it?" the Mikado answers.  
  
"Hunter Junba is waiting for you, sir."  
  
"Bring her in," the Mikado smiles then looks at Nassur. "You'll  
find that Junba looks a little familiar to you."  
  
The door to the Mikado's office opens and Junba enters  
immediately. Nassur is shocked first by the brainwave pattern then by  
how much Junba looks like Cinba, his dead first wife. "C-cinba?" he  
gulps in shock.  
  
"My name is Junba," Junba looks at Nassur as if the hunter was a  
piece of refuse. "I am Cinba's twin sister."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
Nassur looks confused. Cinba never mentioned a twin sister, nor  
had her parents, with whom Nassur had lived several years before he and  
Cinba married. "It seems your late wife had a sister who passed the  
power tests when she was born," the Mikado triumphantly explains.  
"Cinba probably never knew of her existence. Unlike you and she, Junba  
is totally loyal to me."  
  
"So I see," Nassur sighs unable to get over Junba's brainwave  
pattern being an exact duplicate of Cinba's. Twins were similar in  
looks, but genetically and mentally, they were as different as those not  
born twins. *So, why are Junba's brainwaves so much the same?*  
  
"I was told about Cinba and how you corrupted her into becoming a  
renegade," Junba points an accusing finger at Nassur. "It was YOU who  
led her to an early death!"  
  
"If I led Cinba to anything," Nassur counters. "...it was to a  
life full of happiness...DESPITE all the horrors visited by the Mikado  
and his followers on us!"  
  
Nassur and Junba spend what seems like an eternity staring at each  
other. Finally, the Mikado intervenes. "Enough!" the dictator barks.  
"Junba'll be your commanding officer. She'll make sure that you and  
your friends go to the Planet of Shadows and retrieve the Sceptre of  
Lecasur. To keep you all honest," the Mikado hands the cardiac band  
control to Junba. "...Junba will have the cardiac band control," the  
Mikado continues. "Plus, I'll have other ways of making sure you obey."  
  
"I have no qualms about using this, Nassur," Junba taunts Nassur  
with the cardiac band control. "Those five morons who say they're your  
friends mean nothing to me...especially the one called Shinobu."  
  
"I understand," Nassur nods, unimpressed by her taunting. "So  
when do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," the Mikado says. "Just as soon as we...get  
your ship ready."  
  
"I see," Nassur snorts. He knew most of the tricks the Mikado  
could pull. That is why he put some 'safeguards' aboard the "Renegade"  
before he came. But, that is a digression. "Even though I am in no  
position to demand anything...I would like to visit someone."  
  
"Out of the question!!" Junba screams.  
  
"No, it's not," the Mikado interrupts. "I understand Nassur.  
With his friends in our care, he won't trick us."  
  
Junba looks confused. "But, sir..."  
  
"Nassur and I have been enemies long enough to develop respect for  
one another," the Mikado counters. "You are new to this game. You  
wouldn't understand us."  
  
Junba looks surprised by the Mikado's statement...he admitting  
that he respects Nassur in spite of the years and lives he spent trying  
to destroy him. But, the Mikado is right. Junba is a newcomer in this  
battle. "Okay, you can go," Junba sighs without looking at Nassur.  
"But be back at your ship by ten o'clock in the morning...or else."  
  
Nassur nods. "I'll be back by then," he says. "Don't worry."  
  
Nassur then leaves the room. Junba then looks at the Mikado  
anxiously. "Why did you let him leave?! He could be setting us up."  
  
"If he does," the Mikado looks uninterested in Junba's question.  
"He does! I may be a dictator...but I have honour!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in Oshika, it is Sunday. The sun is up high in the sky  
and deliciously warm. Benten wakes up in Ataru's guest room to yet  
another day of watching over Reiko while everyone tends Nokoko. After  
dressing in a plain T-shirt and gym shorts left over from Lum's high  
school days, Benten breakfasts with Reiko. "Mal says Nokoko's getting  
better," Benten reports while serving Reiko a bowl of rice. "She  
actually blinked her eyes last night. Another few weeks and she'll be  
back to normal. I didn't think she'd take Ataru's and Lum's  
disappearance so hard."  
  
"Nokoko-oba-chan likes both Daddy and Lum," Reiko quips. "To see  
them disappear like that is scary."  
  
"To see Nokoko like that," Benten thumbs Nokoko's bedroom. "...is  
scary..."  
  
Reiko finishes her breakfast then looks at Benten's ballooning  
waist. "What's the matter?" Benten looks self-consciously at the  
Noukiite. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just trying to listen in on your baby's thoughts," Reiko  
replies. "I'm already beginning to pick some up."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Benten pats her stomach. "Vosian babies come  
to full term in seven months, not nine. But surely you must be used to  
pregnant women by now with Mal and most of the other Nendo-kata  
pregnant."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Reiko nods. "But they're not Vosian. Nendo-kata  
babies are too serene. This is the first time I've encountered a baby  
Vosian. They're so noisy."  
  
"Er...right," Benten blushes, remembering Reiko's limited  
telepathy. "So, since today's Sunday, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, since it's a nice day," Reiko hums. "Why not go to the  
beach?"  
  
"I guess we could."  
  
The doorbell rings. "Who's that?" Benten wonders. "I hope it's  
someone with some good news about Nassur and the others."  
  
Benten opens the front door and sees Ten-chan, standing there with  
his school chum Minami Michini. Both are dressed in T-shirts and shorts  
while carrying small bags. "Hiya, Benten-chan!" the young Oni lands in  
the Fukunokami's arms. "We're here!"  
  
"Jariten," Benten smiles. "What brings you here? Hi, Minami."  
  
"I just came to get away from those weird parents Ataru has," Ten-  
chan explains. "We just wanted to on a day trip together."  
  
"You mean run away together!" Reiko hums. "I planned a quiet day  
until YOU came!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too, Reiko," Ten-chan snarls at the  
Noukiite.  
  
Minami bows. "Good morning, Reiko."  
  
"'Morning," Reiko bows back. "How come you're hanging out with  
this fire-bug?"  
  
"I like him," Minami smiles, causing Ten-chan to blush. "Plus, he  
asked me to come. Ryooki-sensei said it was all right."  
  
"What's the plan?" Benten asks Ten-chan.  
  
"Well, we did bring our bathing suits..." Ten-chan scratches the  
back of his head.  
  
"Okay," Benten nods. "As soon as I can get a bathing suit, Reiko  
and I'll join you!"  
  
Reiko looks horrified by what Benten said. "Me, go to the beach  
with this fire-bug?" she gasps. "No way!"  
  
"Do you want to stay here and look after a catatonic Nokoko?"  
Benten asks.  
  
"It's better than playing with a fire-breathing Oni!" Reiko  
retorts.  
  
Benten tries a different tact. "Okay. Then I guess what Mal says  
is wrong?"  
  
Reiko stops. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she tells me that you go to the beach a lot," Benten  
dramatically pauses, "...to see that twelve-year-old boy who works at  
the tea shop there."  
  
Reiko blushes twelve shades of red at once. Shortly after Ataru  
and Reiko moved to Oshika, she noticed a Japanese lad working at a local  
beachside tea shop. His name is Yamasaki and for some reason, Reiko has  
a crush on him. Every day she can, she goes to the beach to see  
Yamasaki. Of course, Yamasaki is too busy to pay much attention to the  
young Noukiite, but that does not stop her from going to watch him work  
or, on occasion, help him by secretly using her psychic abilities. It  
was Lum who noticed first and brought it to Ataru's attention. Since  
then, Ataru has found the whole thing more proof of Reiko becoming a  
normal little girl.  
  
"Well..." Reiko gulps nervously, knowing she would lose an  
opportunity to see Yamasaki.  
  
"Go get changed into your bathing suit, Reiko-chan," Benten  
announces before walking towards the guest room. "We'll be leaving as  
soon as I can get one that fits."  
  
* * *  
  
A hour later, after Benten wrestles with four or five bathing  
suits, she finds one that fits right. At the beach, she suns herself on  
a beach towel while Ten-chan and Minami play in the water and Reiko has  
gone to the tea shop further down. She chose a one-piece blue tank suit  
from Mal which hid her pregnancy enough. As she watches the Oni and his  
girlfriend play together, she slides into contemplation. *How carefree  
those kids are. Could the child I'm carrying have such a life? Or will  
this child have problems from people like the Mikado all the time? Who  
knows?*  
  
Then Benten feels a shadow creeping over her. She sees that the  
shadow belongs to Lum's father, Captain Invader. Benten always  
respected Lum's dad, mainly because of his size and strength. Few dared  
get on his bad side. Even those who would cat-call him "Pig-Boy" during  
the yearly Setsubun Festival never said it to his face. But, most of  
the time, Captain Invader was a gentle man...however, this did not seem  
to be one of those times. Lum's dad is so angry even the sky seems to  
cloud over menacingly. "Benten," he snarls, his eyes glowing red and  
steam coming out of his nose. "How DARE you and your husband NOT tell  
me about what happened to my daughter and her future husband?!!"  
  
Benten nervously sits up. Deliberately, she and Koosei tried to  
keep Lum's and Ataru's disappearances secret from Invader to avoid his  
trying to rescue them by himself and make things worse. "W-who told you  
Lum and Ataru were missing?" Benten gulps.  
  
"Lan did," Invader replies.  
  
*Lan!* she thinks. *I knew she'd find a way to get around  
Koosei's jamming.* "Well, it's true," Benten says simply. "Lum, Ataru  
and some people in Tomobiki were kidnapped by the Mikado. Nassur went  
to rescue them."  
  
"I don't mind his going to rescue them," he nods. "But why  
without ME as a back-up?"  
  
"Mie Seikou tells me Noa's backing him up," Benten remembers the  
Gladiator pilot informing her of the "Hasei'cha's" deployment to Earth  
prior to coming to Oshika. "Their technology for rescues is better than  
yours."  
  
"I don't dispute that," Invader growls. "But Lum is STILL my  
daughter!" He then blinks, realizing who he is speaking to. "By the  
way, Benten, why are you here in Oshika and not with Nassur on Vos?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant, that's why!"  
  
Invader faints! "P-pregnant? You?"  
  
"You have a problem with that, too?"  
  
Suddenly, Invader's angry scowl turns into a happy smile. "Oh,  
how nice. It's about time you and Nassur-kun had children!"  
  
Invader playfully slaps Benten on the back which sends her face  
first into the sand! "Oops," Invader realizes what he has done.  
"Sorry, Benten. I hope you're all right."  
  
Benten pulls her face out of the sand and sighs. "I think I was  
SAFER when he was mad. I hope Nassur's doing better than I am."  
  
* * *  
  
Night has fallen on Lecashuto. Nassur wanders around the ruins  
aimlessly. He remembers this section of Lecashuto being filled with  
shops of all kinds. Now, the only things sold here are memories. The  
fading light of the sun blunts most of the harsh wreckage which  
surrounds the renegade hunter as he chances upon a huge building which  
bears more than a passing resemblance to a shopping mall on Earth. Like  
most of the buildings in Lecashuto, it is a ruined mockery of itself.  
Its windows and doors are broken and burned from fire and explosions.  
The walls are covered with dirt and ashes from fires around the area and  
bombs landing nearby. Whatever was inside was long since looted by  
gangs or burned to ashes. Nassur stands in front of this building and  
looks at it. *This is the place!* he thinks as a tear falls down his  
cheek. *It was here that all of you died.*  
  
Nassur's mind races back through the years and to a woman who  
looked vaguely like a younger Shinobu. He remembers five other people  
with them, all fugitives from some prison, happy to be free, yet all  
cautious about losing their newly-won freedom. Nassur remembers the  
building being a mall that would put anything on Earth to shame in terms  
of beauty and amount of goods on sale. To the young Nassur and the  
others...this was Heaven.  
  
But it turned out to be Hell. A troop of Marines attacked the  
seven young people in the mall. They tried to make a stand...but one by  
one, they fell until only Nassur and the girl who looked like Shinobu  
remained. Nassur remembers her. Tenba. Unfortunately, a sniper would  
diminish that number. Nassur remembers the pain of seeing Tenba cut  
down in front of him, then the further pain of getting winged in the  
shoulder before he managed to shoot down the sniper. He remembers the  
horror of every brainwave in Tenba's mind turn off like someone turning  
off a light.  
  
Then it happened...  
  
In his haze of semi-consciousness, Nassur noticed a huge, glowing  
rectangular shape in the sky. He remembers the Mikado Marines he was  
fighting stopped to look in awe of this thing. Then a light came from  
the shape and shone upon Tenba's still form as if it were the light from  
Heaven itself. A British-accented voice then rang out. "*You have been  
chosen to be the final servant of the Grand Design. Congratulations.*"  
  
Then Tenba's body, the light, and the shape in the sky disappeared  
in a colourful flash. Nassur...unaware that what he just saw was the  
Gatherer obtaining the final *daishi'cha*...somehow managed to escape  
the Marines to hide further into Lecashuto...  
  
Then, Nassur senses a group of people surrounding him, ending his  
reminiscences and is on his guard. "Hold it, you!" a male voice yells  
from behind some rubble. "Hands up!"  
  
It is a group of rebels...probably on a recon mission. He sensed  
about a dozen of them and by the sounds of it, only lightly armed. One  
brainwave pattern seemed to be familiar. Nassur feels a point of a gun  
on his back. It is obvious they did not recognize him due to the  
darkness of the shadows, so Nassur mentally prepared for the worst as he  
raised his hands in the air.  
  
"You're now a prisoner of the Rebel Alliance Army. Don't try to  
resist, hunter!"  
  
Nassur feels a hand turning him around so that he could see his  
captor face-to-face. He was a man only a few years older than himself.  
A thin, but muscular young man with black hair and the stubble of the  
beard on his mildly handsome face. He was dressed in dark clothes as  
most covert operatives wore in the field. He had some sort of handgun  
in his hand with a silencer on it. "Who are you?" the man demanded.  
"And what's a hunter doing wandering around without any weapons?"  
  
Nassur remembered his gun was confiscated by Sussur. "Would you  
believe I'm already a prisoner...of the Mikado?" Nassur answers.  
  
Then a woman's voice is heard. "Hold it, Hessur," the voice  
pleads as it nears the two Vosians. "That's Nassur."  
  
"Nassur?" he gasps as turns to the woman. "But, Commander  
Hunba..."  
  
"But, nothing," Hunba admonishes Hessur. "He's the person  
responsible for our getting to this point. Treat him with respect."  
  
Hunba is an attractive woman Nagaiwakai's age, despite an eye  
patch over her right eye and some minor scarring around that portion of  
her face. Her brown hair is tied into a long braid, the symbol of  
widowhood. She wears the same type of black uniform worn by the rebels.   
Nassur remembers meeting her before. She was once a reporter for the  
Vosian News Service. Her husband Ninsur was a Captain in the Vosian  
Navy. She later joined her husband as a leader of one of the largest  
rebel sects...run by the Vosian Defence Force...shortly after Nassur and  
Cinba left Vosian space. Despite the scars of battle on her face, Hunba  
still had the look of a civilian about her. "Sorry about this, Nassur-  
san. We're on a recon mission to gauge the Mikado's strength."  
  
"No problem," Nassur nods. "I'm here on the Mikado's request, it  
seems."  
  
"He wants you to find the Sceptre of Lecasur, doesn't he?" Hunba  
asks.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Our spies have reported such rumours as have rumours that the  
Mikado is secretly moving his forces away from Lecashuto to a more  
secret location," Hunba reports. "The Mikado must be desperate if he  
needs you!"  
  
"Well," Nassur sighs. "He kidnapped some of my friends to bring  
me here."  
  
"Really," Hunba gasps. "So, do you want us to rescue them?"  
  
"I already have a plan," Nassur shrugs at her suggestion. "But,  
until I get back, why not hold off any attack on the Mikado? I want the  
Mikado for myself...and some friends who're not pleased by his actions."  
  
"I understand," Hunba smiles. "A hold on direct attacks won't be  
popular with the other commanders, but I can convince them."  
  
"I'm sure Ninsur wouldn't mind."  
  
"I guess you don't know about Ninsur."  
  
"I guess not," he hums, seeing her frown.  
  
"Ninsur died in our last major engagement before we invaded the  
Homeworld."  
  
"I'm sorry to here that," Nassur frowns. Ninsur was a very good  
man with a strong sense of honour and integrity. For the most part,  
both he and Hunba were the leaders of the rebellion, facing the hard  
task of keeping the various factions together. It was not easy to,  
especially in the early days of the rebellion. Nassur felt as if his  
father had died when Hunba told him the news.  
  
"He died a hero," a tear escapes her good eye. "That's what he  
would have wanted."  
  
"I must go," Nassur sighs. "Good luck."  
  
"Good luck to you, too," Hunba nods.  
  
Nassur disappears into the night. Hessur walks up to Hunba.  
"Hunba-san. Why didn't you tell him that Ninsur was his father?"  
  
"The civil war isn't over yet," Hunba sniffs. "When it is, I'll  
tell him that Ninsur and I are his parents."  
  
* * *  
  
"Get up!!" Junba screams as she literally kicks Shinobu out of her  
bed the next morning.  
  
Shinobu winds up on the floor from the force of Junba's kick and  
looks sleepily confused by such treatment. "What's going on?" the  
former high school girl yawns.  
  
"'Renegade' is here," Junba announces as she gets everyone up.  
"We're going aboard."  
  
"'Renegade?'" Lum hums. "That means..."  
  
"...Nassur's surrendered to the Mikado," Junba finishes Lum's  
sentence. "We're going aboard with him on his ship in about an hour!"  
  
"What for?" Ataru yawns.  
  
"The Mikado wants us to find the Sceptre of Lecasur and bring it  
back to him!" Junba answers. "The mission is a long one and you five  
have volunteered to be part of the crew."  
  
"But, only Lum-san knows how to fly a starship!" Mendou announces.  
  
"You'll learn!" Junba snarls before pulling out the cardiac band  
control. "Now move it before I activate your cardiac bands and we have  
to recruit more crewmembers!"  
  
The threat of the cardiac band controls is enough to spring  
Shinobu, Mendou, and Megane into action. Lum and Ataru take their time.   
"Another space journey," Ataru ho-hums. "Why can't I be left in  
peace?!"  
  
"I know what you mean, Darling," Lum sighs. "But at least both  
you and I are together...unlike last time."  
  
"True," Ataru kisses her.  
  
Observing this, Mendou is struck by a touch of envy, remembering  
Sil back home...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, after Ataru, Lum, and the others are loaded onto a  
personnel carrier, the group is escorted by a squad of Mikado Marines to  
the "Renegade." A group of technicians finish overlooking the ship and  
preparing her for the long voyage. Junba salutes an older woman who  
looks like she is in charge. "Have the modifications been completed?"  
Junba asks.  
  
"Yes, Hunter Junba," the head technician salutes. "Nassur is  
aboard familiarizing himself with the new technology. We have planted  
plenty of listening devices aboard his ship. But, we can't break  
through his computer codes to insert a remote self-destruction program.  
Something wipes the program out every time we put it in."  
  
Nassur appears. "Oh, Junba," Nassur nods to the hunter. "You're  
late. I've been busy getting ready. The 'Renegade' is a good  
ship...which runs better without *these!*"  
  
Nassur drops a handful of listening devices into the startled  
technician's hand. "Our listening devices?!" she gasps. "But, they're  
undetectable...!"  
  
"Not with the new scanners I had installed in the 'Renegade' a  
while ago," Nassur smiles. *Thanks, girls.*  
  
Ataru, Lum, and the others come out of the personnel carrier and  
all look glad to see Nassur. Especially Shinobu, who immediately runs  
into Nassur's arms. "Oh, Nassur-kun!" she cries into his chest. "It's  
been so horrible! They kidnapped us and have been torturing us with  
these things!"  
  
She shows Nassur her band. "I know. I've seen cardiac bands work  
before."  
  
Junba then looks over her "crew." "All right," she begins. "I'll  
be the commanding officer of this ship from now on! Our mission is to  
go to the Planet of Shadows and retrieve the Sceptre of Lecasur for the  
Mikado. The voyage will take a long time... almost six months round  
trip, if our intelligence is correct. Since you're all friends of  
Nassur, you will be crew. But, just because there is only **one**  
Mikado agent coming with you, doesn't mean I'll be helpless." She shows  
the cardiac band control to everyone. "Everyone on this mission is  
expendable...save for me! Obey me and you'll live to tell the tale!"  
  
She stares at Shinobu cruelly. "Don't and you die! Be warned. I  
do NOT like Nassur or anyone affiliated with him...especially those  
PERSONALLY affiliated. If it were up to me, this would be a suicide  
mission for you all. Now, get aboard this ship and let's go!"  
  
Slowly, everyone boards the ship. "She's a great motivator,"  
Ataru muses.  
  
Shinobu sticks close to Nassur. "That girl doesn't like me at  
all! Please protect me, Nassur-kun." She hugs Nassur tightly.  
  
"Relax," Nassur smiles. "I plan to have everyone...Mikado  
supporter or not...survive this mission and come back home."  
  
"Your concern is touching," Junba snarls. "But, I don't share  
that concern."  
  
After everyone boards the "Renegade" and the ship taxis to a  
nearby runway, the ship launches itself into space and history. On the  
bridge, everyone is anxiously quiet as they wonder what Fate has in  
store for them...  
  
* * *  
  
After the "Renegade" leaves the Vosian solar system, the Gatherer  
watches, cloaked and from behind the outermost planets. On the bridge,  
Noa watches alone. "So, where are they going now?" she asks Henry.  
  
"*If our intelligence is correct,*" the Gatherer's central  
computer states. "*...to a stable wormhole about three months from this  
system at 'Renegade's' maximum warp.*"  
  
"Wormhole?" Noa thinks aloud. "The only wormhole I know is the  
one to that mysterious dyson sphere in Gamma Quadrant...where that  
creepy Keeper lives. Why are they taking the *daimon'cha* and his Other  
with them?"  
  
"*As insurance, I believe. Orders?*"  
  
"Nassur wants us to follow them," Noa replies. "So, let's make  
sure we're well out of Nassur's scanning range and cloaked, too."  
  
"*Understood.*"  
  
The Gatherer goes into warp...  
  
* * *  
  
On Earth, a few days have passed. At Tomobiki High School, things  
are as normal as they could be...even with workcrews cleaning up the  
damage the Mikado's teleporter left to the building and the grounds. In  
room 337, Onsen-sensei continues with his entrance exam teaching  
although three students are missing. "Even though we're busy cleaning  
up from what happened over a week or so ago and we're missing a few  
students," the vice-principal announces grimly. "...we are continuing  
with this cram school class regardless of the difficulties. Any  
questions?"  
  
Everyone groans a "no." "Fine," Onsen nods before taking the  
textbook in hand. "Now open your books to page 44..."  
  
In the nursing station, Benten, dressed in a hospital gown, is  
having a check-up from Sakura. Koosei watches, giving advice to the  
Shinto priestess on what to expect from a Vosian-based pregnancy. "Your  
weight has increased by a kilo," Sakura happily reports, "...and your  
healing and immune systems are increasing in speed and strength."  
  
"That's natural," Koosei smiles. "When a non-Vosian woman gets  
pregnant with a Vosian child, her metabolism changes to that of a  
Vosian. She'll even age like a Vosian."  
  
"Really. I didn't know that."  
  
"That's why Vosian men are so popular with non-Vosian women,"  
Koosei reports.  
  
"But, what about the baby?" Benten asks.  
  
"Chance are that baby of yours will inherit both a Vosian lifespan  
and the psychic powers," Koosei smiles.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sakura asks Benten.  
  
"Apart from wanting to eat detergent all the time," Benten  
reports. "I have a gassy feeling in my stomach."  
  
"Do you feel nausea?"  
  
"No, more like..." Benten burps...loudly. "Excuse me," she  
blushes.  
  
"That's a normal sign," Koosei smiles. "Vosian women start to  
burp when they get to this stage of pregnancy...like Terran women get  
morning sickness. Don't worry, that will go away in about a month or  
two and you'll be fine...unless you develop a case of hiccups."  
  
Benten burps again. "Thanks a lot," she sighs. "I thought  
Fukunokami women did weird things when they got pregnant."  
  
Sakura finishes. "You and the baby seem to be fine...just take it  
easy and keep to your diet and you'll stay that way."  
  
"Promises, promises," Benten sighs.  
  
Lan then enters the room. "Oh, there you are, Benten," the  
Seishin girl smiles upon seeing her. "I hope you're not mad about me  
telling Lum-chan's dad that Darling and Lum-chan were missing?"  
  
"Apologize to my back," Benten snarls back. "It's still sore from  
where he slapped me when he found out I was pregnant."  
  
"If you were still a student here, Lan," Koosei growls, "...I'd  
give you a YEAR'S detention for doing that. But, no harm's done.  
Luckily, Benten was able to convince him to go home and wait for news."  
  
"Yeah," Benten changes into a T-shirt and gym shorts. "I hope we  
hear something soon. Lum's dad isn't known for his patience."  
  
"Don't remind me," Koosei says.  
  
Sakura looks at a nearby clock. "Well, I have to go," she hangs  
up her lab coat.  
  
"Something important?" Koosei asks.  
  
"I have a meeting with the principal," the Shinto priestess  
answers. "He wants to meet with Onsen and I for something."  
  
"What is it?" Koosei asks.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura replies. "I won't know until I go to the  
meeting."  
  
"Good luck then," Koosei nods.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura replies.  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
Sakura enters the Principal's office to find him and Onsen with  
Kotatsuneko. "You wanted to see me?" the Shinto priestess bows.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-sensei," the Principal smiles as he sips some tea.  
"You're just in time. We were just talking about you."  
  
"I see," Sakura nods before helping herself to a cracker. "So,  
what's up? It's unusual for you to ask me into your office."  
  
"It seems the Principal has something to ask you," Onsen replies.  
  
Sakura turns to the Principal. Since she became the nurse and  
health teacher, she had few direct dealings with him. The Principal was  
a hard man to understand, but he always gives his employees a fair  
shake, even if he is a little bizarre. "As you know, Sakura-san, I've  
been the principal of this school for a long time. I've outlasted at  
four vice-principals who have either retired or taken jobs elsewhere. I  
think it's time for me to step aside and let someone new take over."  
  
"Why," Sakura blinks, "I'm surprised." She waits a respectable  
time before she continues. "So, who is taking over your job?"  
  
"He's recommending me," Onsen coughs.  
  
"That's nice," Sakura smiles. "The extra money will come in handy  
for you and your wife...plus any additions to the family."  
  
"Let's not get into that, please."  
  
Sakura takes another cracker. "So," she asks. "Why are you  
telling me? I'm one of the newer teachers around here."  
  
"Well, I..." Onsen nervously starts.  
  
"What?" Sakura eats another cracker.  
  
"I want you to be my vice-principal."  
  
Congratulation banners burst over Sakura, who looks more shocked  
than touched! "You want ME to your vice-principal?!!" she gasps.  
  
"Are you a parrot or something?"  
  
"But, I've only been here for three years," Sakura replies.  
"Surely, there must be someone around here who has more qualifications  
to be vice-principal!"  
  
"Oh, there's plenty," the Principal sips some tea. "But, NONE of  
them want to be vice-principal here."  
  
"I'm the nurse and health teacher," she hums. "Why not Koosei-kun  
or Mitsu Hanawa?"  
  
"Mitsu-kun's too much of out of reality to make a good vice-  
principal," Onsen replies.  
  
"We're sitting here having tea with a six-foot cat spirit in a  
school that had aliens as students," Sakura counters, "...and Mitsu's  
too much out of reality?"  
  
"And we asked Koosei Ryooki...but he recommended YOU to take the  
post."  
  
"I see," Sakura nods. *Koosei-kun must be thinking about his  
relationship with Oyuki to turn down the job!* "Give me a while to  
think about it."  
  
"Take all the time you need," the Principal says.  
  
Sakura bows to her superiors. "Thank you," she says before  
leaving.  
  
Once out of the office, Onsen turns to the Principal. "Do you  
think Sakura-sensei will accept the job?" he asks tensely.  
  
"It's hard to say," the Principal muses. "I think she'll make a  
good vice-principal. She's has been good at her job as nurse..."  
  
"YAHOO!!!!" Sakura's voice suddenly explodes from behind the door.  
"I'M GONNA BE THE VICE-PRINCIPAL!!!! YAHOO!!!!"  
  
The sudden yell nearly sends both Onsen and the Principal crashing  
through the floor in surprise. "I think she has accepted," the  
Principal says while he adjusts his glasses.  
  
"I think so, too," Onsen nods.  
  
Kotatsuneko sips his tea.  
  
* * *  
  
While Sakura celebrates her coming promotion, in the "Renegade's"  
dining area, Nassur gives Megane a new pair of glasses while Shinobu,  
Lum and Ataru watch. "Here you go, Megane," Nassur says. "I hope  
they're close to your original prescription."  
  
He looks through the lenses, seeing Lum clearly for the first time  
in days. "Oh, Lum-san," he smiles weakly, then looks sad.  
  
"What's wrong, Aisuru?" Lum asks noticing the frown. "Are your  
glasses not correct?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that the more I look at you, the  
more I miss Tan-chan."  
  
"That's all right," Ataru pats Megane on the back. "I miss Reiko-  
chan as well."  
  
"Thanks, Ataru," Megane acknowledges the gesture. "I'd better get  
back up to the bridge. Junba and Mendou are waiting for me."  
  
Megane leaves the dining hall. "I never thought I'd see Megane  
act like normal around Lum," Nassur quips. "I guess Tanoshii really  
broke him of his infatuation with Lum."  
  
"Well," Ataru scratches his head. "Tan-chan could always crack  
the toughest nuts."  
  
"I wish all our problems were so easy to solve," Shinobu moans.  
"Junba really hates me and goes out of her way to make me feel bad."  
  
"She thinks you like Nassur," Lum says. "And she doesn't like  
Nassur."  
  
"But, I DO like Nassur," Shinobu says while putting her arm around  
the hunter's.  
  
Everyone sighs by Shinobu's display of affection towards a married  
man. "Say, Nassur," Ataru changes the subject, "...what is going on  
between you and the Mikado? It is the bitterest feud I've ever seen.  
It makes the fracas between Mendou and me look tame."  
  
"'Feud' isn't the word for it," Nassur sighs. "'War' is a better  
description."  
  
"So what's the story?" Lum asks. "You've never told me about why  
you became a bounty hunter or why the Mikado hates you so much."  
  
"My story..." Nassur looks sad. "It started shortly after I was  
born. I grew up in a school for the Special Hunter Corps."  
  
"You're an orphan?" Ataru blinks.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not. On Vos, every newborn child is tested for  
tracking powers ability. Those who have the highest potential are  
'recruited' into the Hunter Corps."  
  
"It sounds like the parents weren't given much choice," Lum quips.  
  
"They weren't. As soon as the results were known, the child was  
removed from the parents...by whatever means possible."  
  
"So, all this time," Shinobu sniffs, "...you never knew your  
parents?"  
  
"That's right. Living in the hunter's school wasn't easy. You  
think Tomobiki High was tough, Ataru? This school was tougher. If it  
wasn't bullying students, it was abusive teachers. I mean abusive! The  
most abusive teacher or bullying student at Tomobiki High School you  
could think of was an untalented amateur compared to those in hunter's  
school. And there was no way to stop the abuse...save for the ultimate  
defense. The worse person was the Commandant...a psycho named Osur."  
  
Silence rules the room as the three think of the "ultimate  
defense." "In that school," he continues, "I grew up."  
  
"What about this Osur?" Ataru asks. "What made him so special?"  
  
"Osur was 'the Mad,'" Nassur explains. "He was a great teacher  
but psychologically, he should have been committed. He was a Silent  
One...a sect of highly-trained martial artists, the equals to your  
Kuromoroboshi. He was unbeatable because it seemed his madness helped  
him utilize moves no other person would make. He wasn't above  
personally killing a student who displeased him outright...or even a  
teacher. The whole school feared him."  
  
"Then you had no childhood," Lum states.  
  
"That's right," Nassur nods, bitterness and anger radiating from  
his eyes as he recalls his youth. "Then came graduation. I was  
sixteen. My classes graduation mission was to storm a house occupied by  
'anti-government rebels' and leave NONE alive. Osur supervised the  
mission personally."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a happy time," Shinobu says solemnly.  
  
"It wasn't," he continues. "The 'rebels' we found out during the  
fighting were street kids rounded up from local cities. They were about  
as rebellious as anyone aboard this ship. But, by time we discovered  
this fact, it was too late...all were dead...except one."  
  
"Just one?" Ataru asks.  
  
"She was a kid about twelve years old," Nassur remembers as the  
sound of the fighting rings in his memory. "A girl, half-starved and  
dirty from life on the street. She was trying to escape, but I stood in  
her way. I stood there and saw that there was no way she could be a  
rebel. I wanted to let her go, but my training at that time wouldn't  
let her. She was paralysed because she was too terrified to run. So,  
we stood there for an eternity...until Osur found us. Osur grabbed the  
girl by the arm and shoved her in front of my gun...and ordered me to  
shoot her or die."  
  
"So, what did you do?" Lum asks.  
  
"I shot her to death," Nassur answers.  
  
Everyone is stunned. "Y-you shot her to death?" Shinobu sobs in  
horror.  
  
"That's right," Nassur continues, memories of the yells of the  
girl he killed replacing the sounds of fighting in his ears. "I tried  
to resist, but couldn't. The girl pleaded for her life...even offering  
sex to both of us to survive. But, all I could do was close my eyes and  
pull the trigger..."  
  
Silence falls over the room. "It was then I started to rebel,"  
Nassur continues, his eyes watering. "I managed to get at least twenty-  
two of my classmates to join me...but the school was heavily fortified  
and protected. Only seven actually made it out."  
  
"Not good odds," Lum replies.  
  
"Not at all," Nassur nods in agreement. "The remaining members of  
my group continued until we got to Lecashuto."  
  
"Why did you go there?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Well," Nassur shrugs. "According to the Constitution, military  
formations composed solely of psi-hunters are illegal. The Mikado got  
around that rule. We planned to make our feelings known to the media,  
thus embarrassing the Mikado and his government. But..."  
  
"There's always a 'but,'" Ataru adds.  
  
"We got lost. You have to know how we felt. All things you're  
used to...the ability to come and go as you please, to play, to live  
without fear, to be free...we never had. Coming to Lecashuto...we  
quickly got lost in those freedoms denied us. We soon lost our  
way...and that was our downfall."  
  
"What happened?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"We got cornered in a shopping mall one night by a troop of Mikado  
Marines led by Osur himself," Nassur sniffs. "And we were massacred.  
Only I survived. Barely."  
  
More silence. "I was badly wounded and wandered through the  
streets of Lecashuto," Nassur continues. "I don't remember much about  
this time because I think my mind closed down. But, somehow I made it  
to a hotel where a man named Bishop Namasur was staying with his wife  
and daughter."  
  
"Namasur," Lum hums. "Wasn't he...?"  
  
"He was Cinba's father and the governor of Colony Seventy-one,"  
Nassur adds. "The Bishop was on Vos for a conference. Somehow, Cinba  
found me and brought me into the hotel where she helped bind my physical  
wounds. It was on that night we recognized each other."  
  
"So that's how you met Cinba!"  
  
"Namasur was a kind-hearted man and approved of me immediately  
when I told him my story," Nassur relaxes. "He knew I was telling the  
truth. He fooled the immigration department by saying I was a part of  
his party so I could go to Colony Seventy-one. Once there, I could  
begin to heal some of the mental scars. Cinba helped me."  
  
"So, what happened next?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Well," Nassur continues. "It took a few years for the Mikado and  
Osur to find me...but by then I was married to Cinba and Namasur  
wouldn't CONSIDER extraditing me, no matter how much the Mikado begged,  
demanded or threatened. Unfortunately, this only further advanced  
events. Finally, Osur came with a Vosian Defense Force task force lead  
by Captain Ninsur and Lieutenant-Colonel Dosur to get me back to  
Vos...any way he could. Three hundred thousand people died, almost the  
entire population of the colony, in a surprise attack that couldn't have  
been authorized by Ninsur. Ninsur was known as a top diplomat  
throughout Vos and the Galactic Federation. Luckily, both Cinba and I  
were among the survivors...Namasur and his wife were not."  
  
The silence is almost deafening as Nassur continues his tale.  
"Osur and his troops captured the remaining survivors, Cinba and I  
included, and planned to execute us all. But, Ninsur intervened and had  
Osur executed. He announced that his fleet would rebel against the  
government. Once news about the massacre of Colony 71 spread, other  
ships and whole colonies joined. We wanted to join the fighting but for  
some reason, Ninsur and his wife Hunba would have nothing to do about  
it. Ninsur gave us a ship...that was the original 'Renegade'...and told  
us that our destiny laid in the stars, not on Vos. So we left, made our  
way to Reiner's Five, which is where we met Varanko...and the rest is  
history."  
  
Silence continues as Nassur's origin sinks in. "All that you went  
through," Shinobu breaks the long silence. "I feel so inadequate to  
even think I had a bad life!"  
  
"So do I," Lum adds.  
  
Ataru nods. "No wonder you and the Mikado hate each other! I  
can't believe a person would do that to his own people!"  
  
"Believe it, Ataru. Believe it."  
  
"Why did they tolerate him for so long?"  
  
"When the Mikado came to power," Nassur tries to remember the  
history he was taught, "Vos was a stale power. There was a lot of  
corruption and inefficiencies in all sectors of society. The Mikado,  
then a general in the Defense Force and a hero of the Vos-Ipraedos War,  
understood this. He took power in a bloodless coup. He brought in  
reforms which removed the corruption and staleness that had built up.  
That made him popular with the common people. No one questioned a few  
bends of the Constitution at the time...until the Colony 71 massacre  
occurred."  
  
"In other words," Ataru sums, "the people accepted him, even if he  
was a dictator, because he 'made the trains run on time.'"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So, why does he want this Sceptre of Lecasur?" Ataru then asks.  
  
"According to Vosian tradition," Nassur answers. "the leader of  
Vos was given the Sceptre of Lecasur. It was something Lecasur  
discovered while exploring. The Sceptre was proof of a president's  
right to rule. It is said that Lecasur gave the Sceptre as a gift to  
the person who succeeded him. The people of Vos weren't sure of  
accepting the new president until in a ceremony, the incumbent  
personally gave his successor the Sceptre."  
  
"So, how come the Mikado doesn't have it?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Someone stole it before the ceremony," Nassur answers. "In over  
a century of his rule, the Mikado has been without the Sceptre. Because  
of that, many have always thought that the Mikado's rule illegitimate."  
  
"So, that's why he's sending us to bring it back," Lum says.  
  
"That's right," Nassur nods. "And until I can find a way to get  
rid of those cardiac bands...we'll have to do what he wants."  
  
"I'm not effected by them," Ataru says.  
  
"Me neither!" Lum adds.  
  
"Hey!!! I AM!!!!" Shinobu snarls.  
  
"True," Nassur pats Shinobu and Lum on the back. "But Junba  
doesn't know Ataru and Lum are immune. Let's keep it that way...just  
like I want to keep secret that Benten's on Earth pregnant with our  
first child..."  
  
Silence falls as Shinobu gapes at him. "'F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-first  
child?!!'"  
  
"I knew she was pregnant," Lum smiles. "When I saw her on Home  
Base, I was surprised to see her eat soap chips. I mind-scanned her and  
well..." she shrugs, chuckling.  
  
"Congratulations," Ataru shakes Nassur's hand. "I hope the baby  
will be healthy! So that's why she isn't here."  
  
"WHAT FIRST CHILD?!?!?!" Shinobu screams. "Nassur, you and Benten  
aren't married!!!"  
  
He blinks. "Didn't you know? We married shortly after that trip  
into the far future."  
  
Shinobu points to her angry face. "Does my face look like I  
knew?!!"  
  
Nassur notices Lum and Ataru failing to look innocent. "Why  
didn't you tell me?" Shinobu spins on them. "I could've stopped them  
from doing such a bad thing!"  
  
"We were going to," Ataru snarls. "By the time Lum and I heard  
about it, it was a done deal! No one wanted to tell you because they  
were afraid that you'd kill them!"  
  
"Besides," Lum snorts, "Nassur RECOGNIZED Benten, NOT you!!"  
  
The anger in her face turns to sadness. "R-recognized?" she sobs.  
"It can't be." She turns to Nassur, grabbing him by the tunic. "You  
didn't recognize Benten, did you?!"  
  
"Sorry, Shinobu," Nassur removes her hands. "I did. There's  
nothing you can do about it," he shows Shinobu his wedding ring.  
  
Horrified, she runs out of the room crying. Nassur looks at Lum  
and Ataru strangely. "I thought she knew Benten and I were married,"  
the hunter muses.  
  
"She knows now," Ataru shrugs, then gazes out the window. *Now  
that she knows the truth, why don't I feel happy about it?*  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours pass. Shinobu spends the rest of her night crying in  
her cabin. Her sobs are audible all over the deck. Even Nassur, Lum  
and Ataru can hear her in their adjoining cabins with the door shut. In  
their cabins, all three felt guilty.  
  
In Lum's cabin, the Oni tries to sleep but with Shinobu's wails,  
sleep is impossible. *Poor Shinobu,* Lum shakes her head. *She's lost  
TWO people recently...Inaba and Nassur. I want to go to her and help  
her get over this sad time in her life...but I can't! I'll only make  
her even worse.*  
  
Lum closes her eyes and tries to ignore the world around her...  
  
* * *  
  
In Ataru's cabin, Ataru feels even more guilt-ridden than Lum. *I  
wanted to make sure she'd never control me again,* he rationalizes his  
behaviour towards Shinobu since the Spirit War. *Was that so much to  
ask?*  
  
*Was that so much to ask?*  
  
The question echoes mentally in his mind. *Didn't she have a  
right to know Nassur and Benten were married before this? If I really  
loved her, shouldn't I've told her regardless of the consequences? Why  
did I blow it?*  
  
Ataru remembers growing up with Shinobu, how she tried to be more  
than a friend and a playmate. She didn't care that at the time, he was  
a skirt-chasing moron who DESERVED the blame Tomobiki heaped on him.  
She was one of the first girls to love him for himself. Not Elle and  
long before Windy, Shinobu was always there when he needed a shoulder to  
cry on. In some way, Shinobu was Ataru's sister after Nokoko  
disappeared. She always thought of him...and only him it seemed.  
  
Then Lum came, followed by Mendou.  
  
Still, she didn't forget him and tried to do things for him that  
Ataru could not do for himself. *And how did I repay her?* A tear  
slips down his cheek as he remembers when he and Windy broke up the  
first time, Shinobu was there to give her support. When Ataru  
mistakenly thought Lum had left him, but only went to get her visa  
renewed, Shinobu was there. Every time Lum and Ataru were close to  
breaking up, Shinobu was there.  
  
*And what did you do in return? Where were you when Mendou  
announced he was getting married to Asuka and broke Shinobu's heart?  
When that delinquent from another school began harassing her, where were  
you? Where were you when Inaba got transferred? And in your grand  
scheme of 'revenge,' what was going to be your 'revenge' on her?* These  
and other questions filled Ataru's mind so full that they even drove out  
the sounds of Shinobu's sobbing.  
  
*Would it have hurt your fragile ego to TELL her? It wasn't  
Nassur's responsibility nor Lum's nor anyone else's job. They didn't  
know Shinobu as well as YOU do. But, for all SHE did for YOU...YOU  
betrayed HER!!!!*  
  
*Happy?* he asks himself.  
  
*No,* he answers.  
  
* * *  
  
In his cabin, Nassur tries to ignore Shinobu's crying. Vosians  
were used to lots of 'noise' when they slept. Some can sense even small  
animals with their powers...but brainwave patterns are different than  
spoken noise. Finally, Nassur's conscience can stand no more and he  
dresses into his duty uniform, and walks down the corridor towards  
Shinobu's cabin. Once there, Nassur presses the doorbell. "Shinobu,"  
he asks anxiously. "It's me, Nassur. Can I come in?"  
  
Inside, Shinobu stops crying and a nervous silence appears.  
Finally, an eternity later, the door slides open. "Sure," Shinobu says,  
her voice hoarse from crying.  
  
Nassur enters. It is undamaged even after hours of Shinobu's  
sadness. Shinobu lays on her bed, her uniform and hair are a little  
dishevelled, her eyes red from crying. Nassur feels nervous when she  
looks at him. For once, Nassur is at a loss for words. "I'm sorry,  
Shinobu," Nassur tries to break the silence. "I thought someone had  
told you that Benten and I were married."  
  
"Why?" Shinobu snarls. "What does Benten have over me? I'm cute!  
I can be tough when I want to be! I can fight if I have to! Why did  
your genes chose Benten and not me?!"  
  
Nassur finds he cannot answer those questions. Recognition, like  
love, is hard to control and even harder to explain. Nassur remembers  
Tenba, a girl he grew up with in the hunters school, much like Shinobu  
in looks and attitude. They never recognized each other even though  
they were *pe'cha.* "That is the way things are," Nassur answers. "We  
Vosians can't control recognition any more than you Terrans can control  
your falling in love."  
  
Nassur was right, Shinobu realized. But being right did not take  
away the pain. How could she face the fact that the man she gave her  
heart to...more than anyone else...married someone else? What is worse,  
that woman is now pregnant and thus Nassur is even further from her.  
And because of recognition, Shinobu had learned from the "Renegade's"  
computer, an affair is next to impossible...not to mention shameful to  
her and her own family. With Mendou and Ataru with their mates and  
Inaba gone to Sagussa, what happens to her now?  
  
"Does Benten love you?" she asks.  
  
"Yes! I think she does," Nassur answers immediately. "Besides,  
she IS going to have my child. That means she must like me."  
  
Shinobu looks seriously at the hunter. "Let me tell you one  
thing," she warns. "If anything happens that causes Benten to betray  
you or break your heart...I'LL make sure that she'll never lives to  
enjoy it!"  
  
"I see," Nassur says. "I have something to ask of you. Do you  
want to be *pe'cha?*"  
  
Shinobu looks surprised. "*P-pe'cha?*" she stammers. "What's  
that?"  
  
"*Pe'cha* is equal to your Earth term, 'blood brothers,'" he  
explains. "It's given to those we think are our closest allies. Lum is  
*pe'cha* as was Benten before I recognized her. It's only a simple  
thing, but it's all I can give you to say 'I'm sorry.'"  
  
Shinobu thinks to herself. *Pe'cha?* Lum had spoken of that when  
talking about the close bond the Oni and Nassur shared with each other.  
"What does it do?" she asks.  
  
"It's sharing our innermost thoughts and desires with each other,"  
Nassur explains. "And an expression of our love. Think of it as a  
milder version of the *marei'cha* bond Noa has with Lum. You can say  
'no' to it if it's too embarrassing for you."  
  
"What do you have to do?" Shinobu asks after a long pause.  
  
Nassur simply touches Shinobu's forehead with his finger. In  
seconds, Shinobu feels a rush of thought entering her head. Then, she  
feels it stop. She turns to Nassur and senses...his loneliness for  
Benten and his coming child. "I can sense how you feel!" she says  
excitedly. "You miss Benten, don't you?"  
  
"I do," Nassur nods. "And I sense your heartbreak and your fear  
around Junba."  
  
"Is that all *pe'cha* is?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"*Pe'cha* is anything you want it to be."  
  
Then the intercom goes off. It is Junba. "Nassur," the Mikado  
hunter announces. "We're passing Colony Seventy-one. You can look at  
it for a remembrance if you want."  
  
"Okay. Sorry, Shinobu. I've got to go."  
  
"Well," Shinobu replies, rising to follow. "We'll always be  
together."  
  
* * *  
  
Some distance away, the Gatherer follows the "Renegade." On the  
bridge, Noa sits alone looking bored. "So, they're going to the Planet  
of Shadows," the *ashi'cha* snorts. "I hope it's soon. I'm bored of  
waiting and anxious to get both Ataru and Lum on Sagussa!"  
  
"*The 'Renegade' is slowing down.*"  
  
"What for?" Noa looks at a scanner.  
  
"*It seems it's passing by a Class M planet that has a high  
radiation level,*" Henry reports. "*My records show it is Colony  
Seventy-one, a Vosian Colony destroyed several years after I picked up  
Gilnira and Tenba.*"  
  
"Oh," Noa remembers. "This colony was the one that started the  
Vosian Civil War."  
  
"*Correct. Nassur and Cinba once lived there,*" Henry adds.  
  
"While they're stopped," Noa presses a few buttons. "Let's get an  
accurate DNA scan on who's aboard the 'Renegade.'"  
  
"*Beginning DNA scan,*" Henry reports.  
  
In a matter of minutes, hundreds of data readings flash across  
Noa's screens with a speed faster than any computer on Earth. "Let's  
see," Noa hums. "Ataru is there. Lum is there. So are Shinobu Miyaki,  
Shutaro Mendou, and Aisuru Megane. Lyna's Soul, what persuaded that  
*kimei'ne* to get them for this job?! Nassur is there...WHO'S  
THIS?!?!?!"  
  
"*Is something wrong?*" Henry asks.  
  
"There is only ONE other person aboard the 'Renegade,'" Noa yells.  
"And SHE...I mean IT...has the same DNA as Cinba of Vos!!"  
  
"*That is impossible,*" Henry replies. "*Cinba of Vos died seven  
years ago.*"  
  
"I've checked the scan three times," Noa reports. "It's Cinba.  
The only explanation is...that thing...is a clone!!!"  
  
"*A clone? Are you sure?*"  
  
"*There is little genetic deviation! Some of that thing's strands  
match Cinba's precisely!! Even identical twins vary in some way!" Noa  
explains as dark thoughts storm through her mind. "It's a clone!  
Cinba's clone is holding our *daimon'cha* and Lum hostage?! Lyna's  
Soul, this is an outrage!!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK) 


	56. Endings and Beginnings: Nassur's Story ...

From the "Renegade's" observation deck, Colony 71 looks like a  
barren red dust-covered world too hostile for humanoids. Nassur and  
Shinobu look at it through the windows of the observation deck and feel  
sad. "You and Cinba lived on this dustbowl?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"It wasn't a dustbowl when I arrived," Nassur answers. "Before it  
was attacked, Colony 71 was once as beautiful as Earth is."  
  
"It looks like Mars now."  
  
"I know," Nassur nods. "Maybe someday after the Civil War ends,  
the Vosian Colonial Settlement Commission will try to terraform it to  
what it was before the attack."  
  
"If it does," Shinobu quips, "I wouldn't want to live there.  
Living in a place where so many people were massacred without mercy.  
Brr! It makes my skin crawl!"  
  
"I know what you mean, Shinobu," Nassur puts his hand on her  
shoulder. "It would be better if it remained a memorial to the  
senselessness of war."  
  
Junba's voice comes through the intercom. "If you're finished,  
Nassur," the Mikado hunter snorts. "May we continue on our journey?  
We've got a long way to go!"  
  
"Go ahead, Junba," Nassur replies.  
  
In seconds, Nassur and Shinobu notice the stars elongate and  
Colony 71 disappears into the star field where it looks like the other  
points of light into space.  
  
"Goodbye, Colony Seventy-one," Shinobu quietly says to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in Oshika, a visibly pregnant Benten relaxes in Ataru's  
living room while writing a diary. She is alone in the house...save for  
a still-catatonic Nokoko. Mal and the others have gone to work while  
Reiko is at school. "'Phew, kid,'" Benten writes. "'You're really  
growing fast. They always say Vosian children spend seven months in  
gestation, two or three months sooner than most other races. It's only  
been a couple of weeks since I discovered I was pregnant...but already I  
can't even see my toes, let alone touch them. Sakura has kept her  
pledge to keep me dry but I'm bored. I didn't know having a baby was so  
draining of my energy.'"  
  
There is a knock on the door. Benten stops writing to answer it.  
"Coming!" she announces. "Who could that be?"  
  
It is Hazel. "Hiya, Benten-sensei," the hybrid smiles. "I was in  
the neighbourhood and I thought I'd stop by."  
  
"Oh, Hazel-chan," Benten smiles finally to see a familiar face.  
"Come in, come in!"  
  
Hazel enters the house then touches Benten's protruding stomach.  
"And how are you, step-sister?" she asks Benten's stomach.  
  
It was through Sakura that Benten found out that her coming child  
will be a girl, but how did Hazel know? "How do you know the baby's  
going to be a girl? I only found out the baby's sex yesterday through  
Sakura."  
  
"Easy," Hazel looks at the Fukunokami hunter and her step-mother  
in the eye. "Her brainwave pattern is a girl's."  
  
"Figures," Benten sighs.  
  
Hazel then notices that Benten is alone. "Where is everyone?" she  
asks.  
  
"Oh, Reiko's in school and the other Nendo-kata are working at the  
coffee shop...except Nokoko, who's still catatonic," Benten sits down.  
"I was just looking after Nokoko and writing my birth diary."  
  
"I see," Hazel smiles. "You look well."  
  
"I feel like a bloated hot water bottle," Benten sighs. "Nobody  
told me having a baby would be this way."  
  
"Well," Hazel smiles, "...no one told us having children was  
easy."  
  
"So, how is it with Varanko?"  
  
"Oh, Great-grandpa is okay," Hazel sighs. "In some ways he's  
harsher than you or Sensei...but in others, he's nicer."  
  
"Really?" Benten says. Many legends have arisen around Varanko,  
more than with Nassur or Dakejinzou combined. Almost all of them NEVER  
use the term "nice" to describe the Lord High Executioner. Then again,  
Varanko always seems to defer to Hazel. "I take it you're not here to  
talk about Varanko."  
  
A sly look appears on the young hybrid's cute face. "That's  
right," she says. "I just come to say that the 'Perseverance' is  
ready."  
  
"It is?"  
  
The "Perseverance" is the sister ship to the "Renegade." Larger  
and designed for a crew of fifteen, Nassur had her built for the  
hybrids. She did not take long to build; the Home Base computer, with  
some supervision from Nassur, built it alone using nearby asteroids and  
some of Nassur's friends in shipbuilding for materials and expertise.  
When Benten and Nassur left, the "Perseverance" was nearly ninety-five  
percent complete.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Hazel asks.  
  
"The plan?" Benten looks surprised.  
  
"You know," Hazel winks. "When are we going to rescue Sensei and  
the others? Everyone's getting antsy."  
  
Benten considers the matter. *Hazel IS serious! She plans to  
send herself and some of the hybrids to rescue Nassur and the others.*  
She could sympathize with the young girl's desire to be reunited with  
her foster father and friends, but despite her training she, Hazel is as  
green as her uniform colour. *She is only fourteen,* Benten frets.  
*She isn't ready to fight someone like the Mikado, no matter how bad off  
his forces are!*  
  
"You mean that?" Benten looks serious.  
  
Hazel looks angry. "What's with that look?" she asks. "With you  
and Great-grandpa to help us, we'll be fine."  
  
Varanko is one thing, but Benten can tell looking at herself that  
a direct battle with ANYONE will be suicide for both her and the child  
she is carrying. "Hazel," Benten sighs. "What you see is a woman who  
is pregnant and out of shape. I'm not in any condition!"  
  
"You don't have to fight," Hazel corrects her foster mother. "You  
can stay aboard the 'Perseverance' if you want."  
  
Benten falls over in surprise over how naive Hazel is! "Do you  
honestly THINK that being on a starship in a middle of a firefight is a  
safe place?!!" she screams. "That's as dangerous as being in a land  
battle!!!"  
  
"But, I'LL protect you!" Hazel pledges.  
  
"Look," Benten holds her anger in check. "You're too young for  
such battles! You're hardly trained to fight the Mikado!"  
  
"But, I beat the *saikoo jinseijitsu!*" Hazel corrects Benten.  
  
"That was by luck," Benten remembers. "...and with Lum's help, if  
I remember."  
  
"I lived in the wild for years..."  
  
"You only had to hunt dumb animals!"  
  
"Great-grandpa says I'm the best of the hybrid hunters since  
Yukio."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that," Benten sighs, seeing that this line of  
questioning going nowhere. "But, look, Hazel, even Varanko would refuse  
to let any of you go on such a mission...even Yukio."  
  
"I'd offer him the command seat."  
  
"Even if you offered him that!" Benten feels her control slipping.  
"Hazel, Nassur said we were to wait until he returned."  
  
"What if he doesn't come back?" Hazel asks, eyes filling with  
tears. "I've lost my real mom and my real dad is hard to keep track  
of...I don't wanna lose Sensei or you!"  
  
Benten feels sorry for her, probably for the first time since she  
was sent to Nagaiwakai for personality lessons. For the first time, the  
pregnant Fukunokami hunter sees the hybrid not as a hunter in training,  
but a child growing up. "Hazel," Benten tries to comfort her. "Nassur  
can take care of himself and has since LONG before any of us were born.  
He doesn't need your help. You may make things worse. You understand?"  
  
"Yes," Hazel nods. "I'll go myself!"  
  
Benten faints! "THAT'S NOT IT!!!!" she transforms into an  
incredibly angry monster. "YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO RESCUE NASSUR AND  
OTHERS AT ANY TIME UNTIL YOU'RE FULLY TRAINED AND READY!!!! DO YOU  
UNDERSTAND THAT?!?!?!"  
  
Too scared, Hazel nods. "Y-yeah."  
  
"Good," she pulls Hazel over her knee and begins to spank her.  
"Now, this is for even THINKING of such a thing!!!"  
  
"Owch!" Hazel yells. "That hurts! Benten-sensei! Please don't  
spank me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Several days later in space, Nassur enters the dining area alone  
to see Mendou and Megane lunching together. Nassur notices Mendou is  
reading a readout on a nearby computer terminal. "Oh, Mendou," the  
hunter looks at the screen with interest. "Reading up about warp theory  
and other ship systems?"  
  
"Yes, Nassur-san," Mendou smiles. "I asked Junba to access the  
computer so I can learn the basics of faster-than-light travel."  
  
"You must find it hard, coming from a planet just barely going  
into space."  
  
"Actually, it's easy once you start at the beginning. The texts  
seem to be written for the simplest mind to understand."  
  
Megane stifles a laugh. "I didn't know it was so easy flying in  
space either," the former leader of Lum's bodyguards adds.  
  
Nassur hums. "Even the Vosians were once at your planet's stage  
of development. In our early space travel voyages..."  
  
Before Nassur can continue, he notices Megane's and Mendou's faces  
go blank. He turns to see Shinobu standing there looking deathly pale  
and very tired. "Shinobu?" Megane gasps. "What happened to you?"  
  
Shinobu rushes into his arms. "Junba's torturing me," she gasps,  
"...with that cardiac band control of hers as I sleep."  
  
"I see," Nassur says after sensing the brunt of Shinobu's horror-  
filled night.  
  
Shinobu cries. "She hates me! She's gonna kill me! You gotta  
help me!"  
  
"I wish I could," Nassur sighs, knowing that nothing except  
killing Junba will change her mind...and that was dangerous because she  
holds the cardiac band control. "But, with that control, it's nearly  
impossible."  
  
"Can't you remove these things?" Megane points to the band on his  
wrist.  
  
"It's unwise," Mendou hums. "They're designed to explode if  
tampered with."  
  
Megane grabs Mendou by the tunic. "How do you know so much about  
them?!"  
  
"I've been studying about them in the ship's computers," Mendou  
states.  
  
"That's right," Nassur sighs. "The best way to remove the cardiac  
bands is with the control that Junba now has."  
  
"Then, we have to find a way to get it away from her," Shinobu  
says as a sly look appears on her face.  
  
"It's soon time for our shift," Nassur reports. "If you want,  
Shinobu, you could go down to engineering to relax."  
  
"Sure," Shinobu nods, her mind planning.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Junba, Mendou and Megane are asleep. In the engine  
room, Shinobu sits alone looking at the displays at the main console.  
In her limited on-the-job training, Shinobu can barely understand what  
each display tells her, but that did not matter. Shinobu is too busy  
planning revenge to care if the warp engines are in operating normally  
or if the phase inducers are on-line. After a few hours of planning,  
Shinobu gets off her chair and puts her plan into operation.  
  
First, Shinobu stops at the armoury to design a twelve-inch dagger  
which a hero of a samurai drama would only dream to own. Because of the  
'Renegade's' internal dampening fields, a laser gun set higher than stun  
would not do the job without being detected. But, it would be better  
this way, Shinobu thought to herself, there would be a body for proof.  
After several minutes of plotting the weapons' replicator to make the  
dagger, Shinobu finally succeeds and moves to the second objective...  
  
...Junba's cabin. This is where things get harder. Junba can  
sense brainwave patterns just like Nassur, but that is when she is  
awake. By now, Junba should be deeply asleep. If she is fast enough  
and lucky enough, maybe she can do the damage before the Mikado hunter  
could retaliate. Overriding the cabin's lock, Shinobu enters the dark  
room as quickly and as quietly as she can.  
  
The room is very dark, Shinobu notices. Only the light from the  
corridor at the door gave any definition to anything inside. Still,  
Shinobu creeps inside with her dagger ready to strike. The soft sounds  
of Junba's snoring guide Shinobu to her. Even with the absence of  
light, Shinobu can make out the Mikado hunter's prone form under the  
covers. Slowly, Shinobu's eyes begin to adjust to the darkness as she  
move beside the bed.  
  
*There's no turning back now!* Shinobu thinks as she pulls out the  
dagger and lifts it as high in the air as she can. Junba is laying with  
her face and upper half of her body pointing towards her and her lower  
half pointing the other way awkwardly. One quick stab into either the  
heart or neck and Shinobu's problems would be over.  
  
But, before Shinobu could strike, Junba mumbles something.  
"Momma...Papa...I finally am going to meet you when this is over...just  
like the Mikado promised..."  
  
Shinobu freezes. It is obvious Junba is dreaming, but it never  
occurred to Shinobu that the Mikado hunter would be an orphan just like  
Nassur and Pamanba. Since she met her, Shinobu always thought Junba an  
evil person. But those few mumbled words, barely audible to the former  
high schooler, tugs at her heartstrings. *I can't do it!* she thinks to  
herself. *Junba's just as much a victim as Nassur. I can't kill her.  
I can't!*  
  
Shinobu lowers her hands and walks out of the room. Later, she  
places the dagger into a nearby recycling bin and finishes her shift.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Junba wakes up to find her cabin door lock has  
been tampered with. "Who could have done that?" Junba asks herself.  
"Computer: check your records, who has been in my cabin since I went to  
bed?"  
  
"Shinobu Miyaki entered your cabin at 1530," the feminine voice of  
the computer replies after a few seconds.  
  
"Shinobu Miyaki?" Junba wonders aloud. "What was she doing in my  
cabin? Computer: where is Shinobu Miyaki?"  
  
"Shinobu Miyaki is in the main bathroom taking a bath," the  
computer replies.  
  
"Taking a bath, eh?" Junba gets a sly grin on her face. "No  
matter how long you soak, you will never take the stink of that traitor  
Nassur off your person. It looks like Nassur will have to find another  
woman."  
  
Junba pats the uniform pocket where the cardiac band is hidden.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a long shift for Shinobu, soaking in a hot bath to remove  
the stiffness caused from hours of sitting behind a console watching  
readouts flicker. "I'm beat," she sighs as she sinks down to her neck  
into the water. "I hope Junba isn't going to torture me again like she  
did last night."  
  
Then, Junba bursts in. "Miyaki!" she yells at the former high  
schooler. "Why did you break into my cabin last night?!"  
  
Shinobu sits up. "H-how did you know?"  
  
"I found my door tampered with," Junba explains, "...and I asked  
the computer!" she pulls out the cardiac band control. "Tell me why you  
were there or I'll use THIS on you!"  
  
*What do I tell her?* Shinobu frantically thinks. *If I tell her  
the truth, she'll kill me for sure. She may kill me anyway.* "I won't  
lie," Shinobu finally says. "I broke into your cabin to kill you for  
torturing me."  
  
"You were going to kill me?!" Junba looks taken aback. "Owning to  
the fact that I'm still alive, what made you change your mind?"  
  
Shinobu pauses. *I have to tell her what I know,* the former high  
schooler thinks. *She'll only keep hounding me until I do tell her.*  
"I found out the real reason why you're on this mission," she finally  
says weakly.  
  
Junba blinks. "Y-you know? How?"  
  
"You mumbled it in your sleep," Shinobu answers. "I found you  
that you weren't doing this for glory, but to meet your parents."  
  
Now Junba is on the defensive. "That's right," the Mikado hunter  
admits. "The Mikado told me that if I oversaw Nassur and his allies in  
bringing the Sceptre of Lecasur back, he would let me meet my parents."  
  
"Your parents are dead, aren't they?" Shinobu blinks confusedly.  
"Didn't they die on Colony Seventy-one?"  
  
"I don't know," Junba replies. "The Mikado said they were alive."  
  
Unknown to both young women, Lum arrives at the bathroom, dressed  
in a tiger-striped bathrobe and carrying a towel. She hears voices.  
"What's going on in there?" Lum listens in. "Isn't that Junba and  
Shinobu?"  
  
"Look," Shinobu sighs. "I understand how you feel. Nassur is the  
same way..."  
  
Junba gives her a horrible glance. "Nassur and I share NOTHING in  
common!!! Do you hear?!! NOTHING!!!!" She points to her face. "Do  
you know why I got this scar?!"  
  
Shinobu shakes her head. "I was a member of Nassur's class was  
when he deserted!" Junba declares. "I was one of the few who refused to  
desert with him. You know what else, I tried to stop him...but in the  
fighting, he gave me this!" she points again to the scar on her face as  
a bitter look appears in her eyes. "He destroyed my beauty. Now, no  
man will come close to me or even recognize me! All this time I have  
been alone and unloved!"  
  
*'Alone and unloved?'* Shinobu thinks to herself. *I know how  
that feels.* Shinobu remembers her own numerous failed attempts at  
finding a soulmate and senses Junba is a kindred spirit. *It's true  
that I'm not in Lum's class of beauty,* she rationalizes internally.  
*But, I'm far from ugly...and I'm not marred by that scar on her face.*  
"I know how you feel," Shinobu replies.  
  
Saying that only serves to make Junba angry. "You do, do you?!"  
she points an finger at Shinobu. "You have Nassur as your boyfriend.  
You, with small breasts and large hips, are NOTHING compared to my  
physical attributes!"  
  
Junba unzips her tunic to show her ample chest. Shinobu finds  
herself VERY wanting. "My twin sister was built similar to myself!" she  
adds. "You are just recognition bait!"  
  
"So, what if I am?" Shinobu had never heard the insult Junba threw  
at her, but understood the meaning. "At least, I think of myself as  
beautiful INSIDE!!!!"  
  
"Perhaps," Junba looks slyly at the cardiac band control. "But, I  
can make it so you will never enjoy that deserter's caress again or feel  
his children in your womb!"  
  
Junba presses the button controlling Shinobu's cardiac band.  
Immediately, Shinobu feels the effects. "You...aren't...a monster," she  
groans while clutching her chest. "Stop...acting...like...one."  
  
Shinobu then loses consciousness and slips under the water. Junba  
looks over the tub and notices the former high schooler didn't get much  
of a chance to hold her breath...not that she could with what the  
cardiac band is doing to her heart. Air pours out of Shinobu's semi-  
open mouth. "I wonder," Junba says admiringly to herself, "...will she  
drown first or die of heart failure?"  
  
Then the door to the bathroom explodes from the force of Lum's  
lightning bolt. By time, Junba can defend herself, Lum has entered the  
room glowing with electricity. "YOU BITCH!!!!" the Oni screams before  
letting Junba have it with a lightning bolt that possibly could fry the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu!*  
  
Junba is hurled across the room by the force of the blast so hard,  
she dents the bulkhead. Unconscious, Junba falls to her knees  
helplessly, dropping the cardiac band control from her fingers. Lum  
pays little thought to the Mikado hunter at this time to focus on  
pulling the unconscious Shinobu out of the bathtub. "C'mon, Shinobu,"  
Lum says motherly. "You're safe now."  
  
Shinobu does not respond. Lum notices the paleness in Shinobu's  
skin and can't even tell if she is even breathing. "Shinobu, wake up!"  
Lum gasps. "Don't die on me!"  
  
Still no response. Lum picks Shinobu out of the bath and lays her  
gently on the floor. "Shinobu! Open your eyes! Damn it!"  
  
Shinobu still makes no move to awaken. Lum tries to resuscitate  
the stricken former high schooler, first, with a chest massage, then  
with mouth-to-mouth. "Breathe, you hussy!!!" Lum growls as her first  
attempts at resuscitation fail. "BREATHE!!!!"  
  
Lum gives Shinobu a mild electric shock. It is enough to wake  
her. Shinobu coughs up some water as she looks up to her surprising  
saviour. "L-lum? Y-you saved me?"  
  
"Yes! You have me worried there."  
  
"Thanks," Shinobu hugs Lum.  
  
After the hug, Lum stands up. "You're welcome," she nods...  
  
...before getting punched in the face by Junba! "Bitch!!" Junba,  
now burning in anger, screams. "Who asked you to interfere?!"  
  
Strangely, after a punch that should have taken off Lum's head,  
she reacts as if it were only a minor slap. "Are you trying to provoke  
me?" Lum turns to the startled hunter.  
  
"What?" Junba gasps in astonishment. "That punch should have  
broken your jaw and knocked you out! What kind of Oni are you?!"  
  
"You might say I'm not the Oni as your intelligence says...I am  
more!"  
  
Lum and Junba go into defensive modes as they study each other for  
weakness. Shinobu, grabbing a towel, watches from the sidelines, hoping  
that Lum will come out on top. With a yell, Junba attacks first with a  
kick towards the head but Lum blocks it and sends Junba into the bathtub  
with a judo throw. Water flies everywhere as Junba nearly breaks the  
tub with the force of the throw. Fortunately, the water cushions the  
blow for Junba and she stands up immediately in the tub as determined as  
ever to continue the fighting. "Try that again, bitch!" Junba demands.  
  
"I don't have to," Lum replies...  
  
...then zaps the water Junba stands in!! Junba is fried again  
into semi-consciousness (NOTE: Do NOT try this at home!!...M.S.).  
"That's that!" Lum smiles, knowing the fighting is over for the moment.  
"Come on, Shinobu, I'd better escort you to your cabin."  
  
"S-sure," Shinobu nods. "I didn't know you such a good fighter."  
  
"Just something Lufy taught me."  
  
"Wait!" Junba groans.  
  
Lum and Shinobu turn. Junba, although badly hurt, stands up and  
holds out the cardiac band control in her hand tauntingly. "This can  
still hurt you!" she taunts Lum.  
  
"It doesn't," Lum looks indifferent to the threat. "And if either  
me or Nassur-chan catch you trying to hurt Shinobu again, NOTHING will  
stop me from killing YOU!!!!"  
  
Lum escorts Shinobu out of the bathroom. Junba is intimidated by  
what Lum has said to her. *What kind of girl is this?!*  
  
* * *  
  
After a short visit to the sickbay to get patched up, Junba  
wanders lost in thought. *It was like I couldn't touch her!* Junba's  
thoughts race through her mind like an out of control race car while she  
walks down a corridor. *She IS better than I've been told!! And how  
can she be immune to the cardiac bands?!! Cardiac bands have been known  
to lay low the toughest Yehisrite!!*  
  
Junba hears someone whistling. Stopping to look around it, she  
sees Ataru working on repairing an internal sensor which had broken  
down. *That's Ataru Moroboshi!* Junba recognizes his face. *The one  
the Mikado says I should be nice to beyond all else.*  
  
Junba remembers the order her leader gave her shortly before  
Nassur surrendered. The Mikado shows a photo of Ataru on the screen.  
Junba remembers her first impression of the future *daimon'cha*...a dim-  
witted homely boy. "Of all of Nassur's allies that will come on this  
journey," the Mikado points, "...HE'S the one you MUST keep happy and  
alive above even Nassur or yourself!!!"  
  
The Mikado never explained why he wants Ataru to be treated in  
such a fashion and for the most part, Junba has complied with his  
orders. *Still,* she reasons within herself, *...if I can't torture Lum  
to behave...I can try torturing Ataru to MAKE her behave.*  
  
Junba presses the button and...  
  
...nothing happens.  
  
Junba looks shocked. She increases the cardiac band control  
output to its maximum...  
  
...and still Ataru continues on as if nothing is wrong.  
  
Junba looks at the control. *Could it be that Lum did something  
to the control so it didn't work on her or Ataru?!! Is it  
malfunctioning?!* Questions fill her mind until she notices Mendou  
walking by getting ready to stay his shift. *I'll try him!* Junba  
presses the button on the control again.  
  
Mendou shrieks in pain from the torture the control is giving his  
heart. "Sil-san," the scion of the Mendou family cries to the ceiling.  
"Help me!"  
  
*It works on him!* Junba ends her "test" before walking away in  
astonishment. *What is going on here?* is the question on her mind.  
  
Mendou looks relieved that the pain is gone. "Thank the gods that  
is over."  
  
Then, he notices Ataru look over him holding a sledgehammer.  
"What are you going to do, Moroboshi?" he asks his rival coldly.  
  
"I was going to put you out of your misery," Ataru sighs, putting  
the sledgehammer down. "It looked like it was going to be curtains for  
you."  
  
"Be glad we have to work together in this," Mendou stands up. "I  
would gladly make you a head shorter for even thinking of that!"  
  
"Try," Ataru looks uninterested by Mendou's threat, "...and Sil  
will be a widow before she's a wife!"  
  
Ataru returns to work and Mendou leaves him be...wanting the  
restoration of the Mendou Clan's honour to come soon...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
Morning in Oshika.  
  
It was like any other morning since Benten began looking after  
Reiko. Nokoko is still in a catatonic state, "but getting better,"  
according to Mal. The rest of the Nendo-kata are at work at the coffee  
shop in Oshika and Reiko is home on summer vacation.  
  
Benten looks well, but the strain of carrying a child is beginning  
to take its toll. Sleeping is a chore, the baby's mass making a  
comfortable position next to impossible. Clothes were another matter.  
She had to borrow Lum's old gym clothes since growing too large to fit  
in her regular clothes and Sakura would not allow her to wear her battle  
suit. Now, Lum's old gym clothes were too small. Mal managed to obtain  
clothes from the other Nendo-kata, now in various stages of pregnancy so  
the Fukunokami hunter could have variety in her wardrobe.  
  
The pregnancy also takes to its toll on Benten's energy level.  
Once she was able to dance all night. Now walking up stairs tires her.  
She could barely keep up with Reiko, almost as if the Noukiite is on  
mayaku dust. At least Nokoko was easy to care for.  
  
But, more and more, Benten began becoming concerned about the act  
of giving birth. Granted, the event is a couple of months away, but  
most of the time, Benten is alone. There was a chance that Benten could  
go into labour with only Reiko to help her. While she is an  
intelligent, resourceful child, to expect her to be a midwife is asking  
too much. She asked Koosei and Sakura to do something about it.  
  
Benten and Reiko breakfast together in the living room. Benten is  
wearing a yellow sundress. Reiko is dressed in a cute, one-piece  
bathing suit, obviously planning to got to the beach to visit her  
"boyfriend." "Going to spend the day at the beach?" the hunter asks  
while munching on her now-favourite meal of beef and noodles topped with  
soap chips.  
  
"Yeah," Reiko nods, finishes her breakfast. "I'm gonna pledge  
this summer to make Yamasaki notice me."  
  
Benten notices her lovesick look. She had yet to meet this  
Yamasaki boy, but he seemed to take up much of the Noukiite's free time.   
Since the tea shops are at their busiest during the summer and Reiko did  
not have to worry about school, this was probably her best opportunity  
to experience her first boyfriend free from the Masters of Noukiios.  
  
Benten remembers when she was that age. She had a crush...on  
Nassur. She remembers a time visiting Lum and her friends when they  
were racing boats on Uru's Lake Psychic. This lake, it was said, had  
the power to foretell where someone's future spouse would come from.  
Lum put her boat in first. It floated to the other side of the lake.  
This meant her husband would come from another planet but they would not  
marry for a long time.  
  
Lan tried her boat, and it floated ahead a few feet then came  
right back. This meant her husband would be someone she already knew.  
  
Oyuki was next, and her boat seemed to take a long time before it  
too stopped on the other side of the lake. This meant she would marry a  
man from another planet...eventually.  
  
Finally, it was Benten's turn. Before she placed her boat in, she  
noticed Nassur walking toward them, visiting the Invaders. Benten  
placed her boat into the water...  
  
...and it floated to Nassur's side.  
  
*The Lake Psychic prophecy was correct!* Benten muses before the  
doorbell rings. "Now who?" Benten shuffles to the door.  
  
"It's them again," Reiko snorts.  
  
'Them,' Benten discovers are Ten-chan and Minami. "Hiya, Benten-  
chan," the Oni boy smiles, floating at her eye level.  
  
"Oh, Jariten, Minami," Benten smiles. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're moving in," Ten-chan announces. "Koosei-onii-chan already  
gave his approval!"  
  
Benten looks shocked. "M-moving in?" she gulps. *Koosei!!* she  
mentally growls, *this ISN'T what I was talking about in having someone  
look over me in case of emergency!*  
  
"That's right," Minami bows to Benten, then walks in. "My mom  
approves so long as I get my homework done. Beside, the old woman Ten-  
chan lives with does nothing but moo!"  
  
"Well," Benten scratches her head, "...I guess it's okay as long  
as you behave."  
  
"That fire-bug behave?" Reiko snorts. "I'll believe it when I see  
it!"  
  
"Who asked you?!" Ten-chan growls.  
  
Benten sighs. "How am I gonna look after THREE kids when I can  
barely handle ONE?!"  
  
That is when a pile of suitcases with a pair of slim legs appear  
in front of the pregnant Fukunokami. "I'm here," a woman's voice says.  
"Where do I put these?"  
  
"Catty?" Benten blinks. "Is that you?"  
  
Benten removes a suitcase to reveal the "Hasei'cha's" senior  
medical officer, now bearing the two wreath-of-laurel stripes, caduceus  
and phoenix marking her Physician to the Head-of-State. "Hello, Benten.   
I can handle this. You just sit down."  
  
Catty trucks the suitcases away and moves further in the house.  
"What's Catty doing here?" Benten asks Ten-chan.  
  
"Koosei-onii-chan asked her to come," the Oni scratches the back  
of his head. "He said you asked for someone to look after you. Catty-  
onee-chan's a doctor, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Benten relaxes, having witnessed the doctor's work  
on Reiner's Five and elsewhere. In her opinion, the Tritonian-born  
physician is one of the best medical officers she has ever encountered.  
  
"Sit down," Catty orders as she guides Benten to a nearby chair,  
drawing out a tricorder. "Everything looks fine so far," she reports  
after making her scan. "Sakura's edict keeping you from alcohol is  
working. No alcohol or any derivatives in your blood or your liver.  
The baby is growing at a steady rate. No abnormalities developing that  
I can pick up. Your metabolism is stabilizing itself and by time she's  
born, you'll live as long as a Vosian. She is almost developed enough  
to be removed from your womb and placed into a gestation chamber."  
  
"A gestation chamber?!!" Benten gasps, her eyes widening.  
"Whatever for?!!"  
  
"On Sagussa, for the convenience of engineers and defence  
officers, it's customary for a fetus to be removed from the womb and  
placed into a gestation chamber so the mother can return to her regular  
duties. We brought one from Sagussa just for you. I assume you're  
anxious to rescue your husband."  
  
Benten looks surprised. Nothing sounded so repulsive than what  
Catty herself had just described, even if it was milked with the promise  
of rescuing Nassur. "That's NOT what I want to have done with me!!!"  
she exclaims. "I helped make this kid, I'm going to hold her in my  
belly until she's ready to be born!!!"  
  
"But, you'll be exposing the fetus to so many dangers," Catty  
muses.  
  
"I don't think so!" Benten snarls.  
  
Shaking her head at the illogic of it, Catty relents. "Okay, you  
can carry the fetus to term. What do you plan to name the child?"  
  
"Well," Benten hums. "Vosian fathers name the child, while on  
Fukunokami, the mothers are responsible for the name. So, her  
Fukunokami name will be 'Aiotoga'."  
  
"Oh, 'love-song.' How quaint," Catty ends her scan. "Now,  
relax," she orders. "And let me look after things."  
  
"Sure," Benten nods.  
  
Catty turns to Ten-chan, Minami and Reiko. "I will be running  
this household from now on. Please behave...or I shall bring in Lufy to  
keep you in line! Understand?"  
  
They shiver; the mere threat of the pilot was enough. "Y-y-yeah!"  
all three nod.  
  
"Good," Catty smiles. "Now, Ten-chan, Minami-chan, after you  
unpack, go out and play. You, too, Reiko-chan."  
  
"Okay!" all three bow, then skidaddle.  
  
"Now that the children have been taken care of," Catty says as she  
moves to Nokoko's room, "it's time to check on Nokoko."  
  
"What about me?" Benten asks.  
  
"You just sit right there and relax," Catty leaves the room.  
  
* * *  
  
While Benten obeys Catty's order, Shinobu relaxes herself in her  
cabin recovering from Junba's torture. It has been a couple of days.  
Junba has been keeping a low profile. *At least she's leaving me  
alone,* Shinobu thinks while she lays in her bed. The doorbell rings.  
"Come," Shinobu orders.  
  
Lum enters the room. "Oh, Lum!" Shinobu smiles. "What brings you  
here?"  
  
"I came to see how you're doing," Lum smiles before scanning  
Shinobu with a medical tricorder. Lum checked her out shortly after the  
incident with Junba, discovering strained heart muscles. She ordered  
Shinobu to remain in bed. "The damage the cardiac band did your heart  
muscles seems to be healing."  
  
"Thanks," she smiles. Luckily, she has a strong heart. "When can  
I get back on duty?"  
  
"Now, I say."  
  
"Good," Shinobu sighs. She spent the last few days exclusively in  
bed, mostly reading material on the databank. Unfortunately. the  
databank contained old mission reports by Nassur and technical data on  
the "Renegade." To Shinobu's surprise, the odd Vosian novel was  
available, translated into Japanese at a press of a button. "I'm  
getting stiff from all this inactively!"  
  
Shinobu climbs out of bed, stretching. Not being able to exercise  
made her feel weak. To be able to move around like before is a godsend.   
Lum smiles. "Just make sure you take it easy at first," she scolds  
Shinobu like a doctor. "Your heart muscles are still weak. No heavy  
lifting...of ANYTHING!!!!"  
  
"Right," Shinobu begins to change. "Hopefully, I won't have to  
lift too much."  
  
"Also," Lum adds. "If Junba bothers you again, tell me...and I'll  
punish her."  
  
Lum closes her eyes. In her mind, the word FLASH blinks for a  
second.  
  
That is followed by a scream of horror from Junba, presently on  
the bridge. "***WHO JUST FLASHED ME?!?!?!***" the Mikado hunter yells.  
"***DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!***"  
  
"What did you do to her?" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"I flashed her," Lum grins. "Actually, it's called *mei'kogh,*  
'illuminating the mind.' It's a Sagussan psi-trick Noa taught me. It's  
like sneaking up on someone and screaming into their ear when they least  
expect it. It's not life-threatening...but it gives a person a fright  
for a few seconds. Unfortunately, I can't teach it to you; a Terran's  
mind isn't strong enough to do it."  
  
"I...see," Shinobu nods.  
  
Suddenly, the yellow alert klaxon goes off. "Yellow alert!" Junba  
announces. "This is no drill! Lum and Nassur to the bridge!"  
  
Shinobu quickly finishes dressing. "What could that be?" she  
asks.  
  
"I don't know," Lum shrugs. "Maybe it's Noa coming to save us."  
  
* * *  
  
Lum and Shinobu join Nassur, Junba, Mendou and Megane on the  
bridge. "What's going on?" Lum asks as she takes the helm.  
  
"A starship has appeared in front of us," Junba reports while  
sitting on the command chair. "It's just entering sensor range now."  
  
"Who could it be?" Nassur asks as Ataru enters the bridge, fresh  
from the shower.  
  
"I'm scanning it," Megane reports. "It's Kurama's ship."  
  
"Kurama?" everyone wonders.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Ataru wonders as he walks onto the  
bridge.  
  
"Princess Kurama of Karasutengu?" Junba asks Nassur. "You know  
her?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Nassur scratches the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Incoming signal," Megane reports.  
  
"On screen," sighs Junba.  
  
On the main viewscreen, Kurama appears, flanked by Old One. The  
other Tengu are busy working except for one who is smoking a huge  
cigarette in a corner of the bridge. "Oh, Natsu-kun, what a surprise!"  
Kurama giggles gleefully...then notices Junba. "WHO is THAT woman?!!"  
she points her leaf fan. "Where is the usual slut that THINKS she loves  
you?!!"  
  
Everyone on the bridge looks tense. Kurama is one step from  
revealing the secret everyone is trying to keep from Junba. Shinobu  
picks up the opportunity. "I'M right here!" she yells while grabbing  
Nassur's arm.  
  
Kurama isn't impressed. "What is this?!" she demands. "Ghost-boy  
isn't the one...!!"  
  
"Never mind that," Junba interrupts. "You're interfering in an  
important mission for the Mikado of Vos! Back off!"  
  
Kurama looks taken aback by Junba's demand. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Junba of the Special Hunter Corps. I am the commander of  
this ship and this mission. Leave or be destroyed!"  
  
"'Special Hunter Corps?'" Kurama laughs, clearly not impressed.  
"I didn't know they were still around. I thought they were destroyed  
months ago in that bombing."  
  
Junba snarls. "Not the hunters. Now, do you back off or do we  
get rough?!"  
  
"Anyone who still supports the Mikado and enslaves my Natsu-kun is  
my enemy!"  
  
"You asked for it," Junba slyly smiles. "Red alert! Shields up  
and ready torpedoes!"  
  
The red alert klaxon goes off. Everyone looks nervous. Junba  
looks at them. "Do it!"  
  
Shinobu, Megane, Mendou and Ataru rush to nearby stations to get  
to the engineering and weapons sections. Nassur takes over the scanner.   
Lum prepares the helm. "Shields up and photon torpedoes are ready," Lum  
reports.  
  
Old One looks at Kurama nervously. Kurama's ship may be well-  
armed but against the "Renegade," there is no match. "Princess K.!!"  
the old Tengu pleads. "Back off! The 'Renegade' is too powerful for us  
to fight!"  
  
"But..." Kurama starts.  
  
"Fire one across the bow!" Junba orders.  
  
Lum looks nervous. The Oni didn't like Kurama that much, and the  
Tengu princess does not care much for her either. *Still!* Lum  
rationalizes, *she deserves an explanation of what is going on...not a  
punch in the face.*  
  
Lum hesitates and angers Junba further. "Are you deaf, Oni?!" she  
snarls. "Fire!"  
  
"Firing torpedo," Lum sighs.  
  
A torpedo launches from the "Renegade," exploding off Kurama's  
bow!! The flash blinds everyone watching it. "Looks like another  
pebble we forgot to notice!" the smoking Tengu quips before taking  
another drag.  
  
"Princess K.!" Old One pleads. "We must back off or we won't have  
to worry about you having an heir!"  
  
"We're not getting paid to fight in space!!" a technician adds.  
  
Kurama looks confused. She never gives up...even a one-sided  
fight as this. Still, it would be in her government's best interest  
that she live to have an heir. "Okay," Kurama looks down to the deck.  
"We'll retreat!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Kurama's backing off," Nassur announces.  
  
"End red alert," Junba orders. "Warp two point five, return to  
base course!"  
  
"Understood," Lum reluctantly obeys, wishing there was some way to  
apologize.  
  
* * *  
  
Aboard Kurama's ship, everyone looks relieved. "Glad that's  
over," a technician sighs. "Where to, Princess K.?!"  
  
Kurama remains silent, staring at the deck. "Princess?" Old One  
asks concernedly.  
  
"There's something going on here!" Kurama exclaims. "Nassur is  
NOT involved with that Ghost-Boy!! I'm getting to the bottom of this!  
Full speed to Home Base! I wanna talk to his chain bitch wife  
personally!!"  
  
A scanner beeps. "Uh-oh," the science technician gulps. "We've  
got problems."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asks.  
  
"A large Mikado Marine battleship has just come out of warp,  
heading this way!"  
  
Knowing her ship is no match for a vessel of that nature, she  
orders, "Run for it!"  
  
Unfortunately, the Marine ship locates them and gives chase...  
  
* * *  
  
Nearby, the Gatherer continues to monitor the situation. Noa  
tries to fight off boredom by scanning through a music file. "This is  
about as exciting as watching paint dry."  
  
"*If you want excitement,*" Henry intercedes. "*There is a  
Karasutengu ship being chased by that Mikado Marine ship following the  
'Renegade'.*"  
  
Noa falls off her chair. "Karasutengu?!" she yells. "The only  
ship I know is the one owned by that stuck-up *kide'ne* Princess  
Kurama!! What are they doing here?!"  
  
"*They're doing Warp Three, trying to stay out of the Mikado's  
ship's photon torpedo spread,*" Henry reports.  
  
"Should we save them?" Noa asks.  
  
"*Well,*" Henry muses. "*I did save a group of them from the  
Celestial Toymaker...*"  
  
"I know. I read that report. Well, I guess we can help a little  
bit."  
  
"*May I remind you that our mission is to rescue the daimon'cha  
and his Other?*"  
  
"They don't seem to be in danger yet," Noa says. "'Sides, I want  
some action!"  
  
"*Moving to intercept the Mikado ship.*"  
  
* * *  
  
Things are not going well for Kurama's hardy band. Despite the  
tricks pulled by the helmsman, the Mikado ship closes the range, weapons  
ready. Kurama is at wits' end, trying figure out how to escape without  
getting killed, captured, dishonoured or all three. "The Mikado ship is  
closing!" the sensory officer reports. "Their weapons are locked!"  
  
*Here it comes!* Kurama resigns herself.  
  
Then, something blasts both ships!  
  
When Kurama and her crew settle themselves after a seemingly  
eternal rough ride, they look around. "What was that?" Kurama demands,  
staggering to her throne.  
  
"A ship knocked us and the Mikado ship in different directions,"  
the sensory officer reports. "We're appear undamaged but too far from  
each other to chase."  
  
"Who did that?! The 'Renegade?!'"  
  
The smoking Tengu looks out of a nearby porthole. "Looks like  
THEY did it!!!"  
  
All see the Gatherer. "The Gatherer?!!" Kurama gasps surprisedly.  
"But, why?!"  
  
"Princess K.!" the helmsman announces. "They're hailing us!"  
  
Kurama is shocked by the sight of Noa. "A *daishi'cha?!!*" she  
gasps, the first time any Tengu has ever seen one. Having been in space  
for so long, Kurama has not heard about their recent activities on  
Earth. "We've been saved by the Gatherer?!"  
  
The other Tengu bow, averting their eyes in the presence of a  
respected deity in Tengu culture. Kurama knew the Gatherer saved many  
Tengu from the Celestial Toymaker. She thought those stories were mere  
myths...yet the proof now stares at her. "Hello, there," Noa smiles.  
"I'm Noa, *daishi'cha* #19282. Is everyone aboard your ship alright?"  
  
*She spoke to me?!* Kurama blinks.  
  
Feeling unworthy of such attention, Kurama bows low, averting her  
eyes from directly looking at the viewscreen. "WHAT IN LYNA'S NAME ARE  
YOU DOING?!?!?!" Noa snarls, looking annoyed by the Tengu's illogical  
emotional display towards them. She expected Kurama's people to be  
grateful, yet they seemed to be almost worshipping her.  
  
"I'm averting my eyes from you, O Blessed Mother of Sagussa,"  
Kurama intones.  
  
"Stop it!" Noa orders. "I'm no deity! *Ki!* We even have Tengu  
*daishi'cha,* for crying out loud!!!"  
  
"Sorry," Kurama smiles. "Thank you for saving us from that Mikado  
Marine's ship. Once again, you saved our people..."  
  
"Enough of that," Noa hums. "Henry's ego is big enough as it is!"  
  
"*I did not know I had any ego.*"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Noa asks.  
  
"We were going to another planet to find a suitable mate," Kurama  
explains. "That's when I came across Natsu-kun's ship. There is  
something going on there. Natsu-kun's chain-bitch of a wife is not on  
board but the Ghost-Boy professing to be in love with him is. Plus  
there was a Mikado hunter aboard..."  
  
"Oh," Noa groans. "I know about *it!!*"  
  
"'It?'" Kurama looks confused. "The Mikado hunter was a woman...a  
very low and violent one...almost as bad as Benten!"  
  
"Too bad." *What a dork!!*  
  
"I was going to visit Benten on Home Base to find out what's going  
on when that Mikado ship tried to destroy us," Kurama continues.  
  
"Benten isn't on Home Base right now."  
  
"She's not?!" Kurama looks surprised. "How do you know?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm a *daishi'cha,* remember?!" Noa decides to yank Kurama's  
chains. "We know everything. Benten is on Earth."  
  
"Why is she on Earth?"  
  
"Find out!"  
  
"I will," Kurama turns to the helmsman. "Helm, take us to Earth."  
  
The helmsman is busy trying to repair his station. "I'm sorry,  
Princess," the Tengu scratches the back of his head. "The helm is  
unresponsive. It seems whatever the Gatherer did to knock us away from  
the Mikado ship has shorted out our warp drive controls."  
  
"Will it take long to fix?" Kurama asks.  
  
"About three weeks," the helmsman smiles.  
  
"Three weeks?!" Kurama sighs. "Three weeks before I learn what's  
going on with Nassur and the chain-bitch!"  
  
*Lyna!* Noa's eyes roll. *I ALMOST feel sorry for the snob!!*  
Then she gets an idea. "Say, Kurama. Like a ride to Earth?"  
  
If Henry could faint, he would. "*Noa! You remember what WE'RE  
doing here?!*"  
  
Noa presses the mute button. "Don't worry!" she whispers. "The  
'Renegade' will be fine. Besides, I wanna see that snob's face when she  
finds out Benten's pregnant."  
  
"Thank you!" Kurama nods readily. "We'll come aboard."  
  
"No problem," Noa smiles. "Henry'll use a tractor beam to bring  
you into the ship."  
  
* * *  
  
In Oshika, Benten, Reiko, Ten-chan and Minami are preparing for  
the beach. "Ready?"  
  
All are now dressed in bathing suits, carrying all the beach stuff  
they can. "Yeah!!!" the children yell in unison.  
  
"Then let's go!" Benten points...  
  
...where Catty stands! "And WHERE are YOU going?!" the Sagussan  
doctor snarls.  
  
"To the beach," Benten blinks confusedly. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"I don't mind Reiko-chan and the others going out to the beach. A  
little exercise is good for them," Catty explains. "But I do have a  
problem with YOU going with them!"  
  
"Hey," Benten pats her stomach. "I could use the exercise as  
well!"  
  
Catty flushes with rage. "That's not what I mean!! You're  
entering a dangerous phase of your pregnancy. And your refusal to place  
the fetus in a gestation chamber is putting your child at FURTHER risk."  
  
"What risk could be involved at a beach?"  
  
"What risk?!" Catty looks ready to tear out her lavender hair.  
"What risk?!! The beaches on this planet are filled with disease-  
causing microbes, refuse from Lyna knows where, and atop that, there are  
ultra-violet rays from the sun!!"  
  
"No different from any other beach in the Universe," Benten sighs.  
  
Catty glares into Benten's eyes. "I'm not joking!" she snarls.  
"On Sagussa, women who refuse to place their fetus in a gestation  
chamber are completely isolated from anything that may be dangerous to  
the baby."  
  
"That's on Sagussa. This is Earth."  
  
"On Sagussa, medical personnel are given the proper respect...!"  
  
"Big deal," Benten is unimpressed. "Look, Catty, I'm not planning  
to do any swimming, mainly because I'm too big for any bathing suits. I  
only plan to watch over Reiko-chan and the others and play my biwa."  
  
Benten produces her biwa. She had practised with it since she was  
a child. She had even thought of becoming a professional musician until  
other things intervened.  
  
Catty is not impressed. "That better be ALL you do," she snarls.  
"I'll be watching you. Try to do anything else and you'll be up on the  
'Hasei'cha' before you know it!"  
  
"Fine," Benten sighs as Catty storms off. *Boy, whatta grouch!*  
  
Benten then joins Reiko and the others to go to the beach...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
The "Renegade" continues its lonely voyage of destiny. In the  
observation deck, Lum and Ataru watch the stars. "The stars look like  
flashes of light passing by," Ataru contemplates. "Do you ever wonder  
if each of those stars have planets with life?"  
  
"Most probably do, Darling," Lum snuggles up close to him. "This  
part of space is largely unexplored by even the Vosians and the  
Zephyrites. Who knows what's out there."  
  
"One thing I've got to hand Nassur," Ataru smiles. "His ship is  
better at long range travel than Dake-chan's. She never had an  
observation deck on hers."  
  
"True," Lum nods. "She almost always travelled alone...even when  
she was partnered with Nassur-chan. Nassur, on the other hand, liked  
company with him."  
  
Anger spreads across Ataru's face. "I can't believe he didn't  
tell us the truth about himself! For all the years he was your mentor,  
you'd think he'd tell you something!"  
  
"Nassur has always been very secretive," Lum comes to her mentor's  
defense. "His way of protecting us or something. Think about it,  
Darling. How would you feel if what happened to Nassur happened to  
you?"  
  
"Wrong comparison, Lum-chan," Ataru groans. "I'm just as much an  
orphan as he. The only difference is that I KNOW who my parents are.  
Nassur could meet his parents, who MAY be half-decent people. My  
parents, I'll not miss them after they're gone."  
  
"I know what you mean," Lum hugs him. "But remember, they did ONE  
good thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They had you."  
  
Ataru thinks for a second. "That may be true," he scratches the  
back of his head. "But it's what they did with Grandma, not to mention  
what they did to Nokoko-chan, that still burns me up!"  
  
"True," Lum smiles. "But, let's do something that'll further  
cause waves."  
  
"What?" Ataru says...before he and Lum look into each others'  
eyes. They stare lovingly before they kiss then begin exploring  
pleasure with each other's bodies....  
  
[We'd continue but, this is getting close to a 'Lemon' fic. Skip  
ahead a few stories to see what happens after this scene...M.S.]  
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, Lum enters the dining area alone dishevelled.  
Her hair is messy and the Oni carries a goofy smile on her face. In the  
dining room, Mendou and Megane are eating. "Lum," Megane smiles, then  
notices her look. "What happened to you?!"  
  
"Oh, Darling and I were playing strip poker," Lum announces before  
blushing.  
  
"STRIP POKER?!?!?!" the two yelp.  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum giggles. "Darling and I are always playing that! I  
skunk him every time! Then, we pillowed each other!"  
  
"PILLOWED?!?!?!" they yell in surprise.  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum giggles before taking a snack from the replicator.  
"He's better than Noa-chan!! I'd better go on my shift now!"  
  
Lum turns to leave when Mendou and Megane appear in front of her.  
"Lum-san!!" Mendou pleads. "Did we hear correctly?!! You and Noa  
pillow each other?!!"  
  
"That's right," Lum smiles.  
  
"When did this start?!" Megane demands.  
  
"Oh, since the Spirit War."  
  
"But Noa's been only around for the last five months!!" Mendou  
gasps. "The Spirit War was two months before that!!"  
  
"So?!" Lum shrugs. "Noa and I're bonded, just like I'm bonded to  
Darling! If we can't do it physically, we do it in our dreams!!"  
  
She laughs, then notices the air around Mendou and Megane boiling.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Pillowing Moroboshi I can see!!" Megane growls. "But, that  
bitchy alien girl?!! We won't stand for it!!!"  
  
Anger flashes in the Oni's eyes. "It's out of your hands!!" Lum  
growls. "You can't stop us or even look in!!"  
  
Mendou and Megane suddenly take Lum by the hand and look  
pleadingly at her. "Reject Noa!!" they say together. "She is leading  
you down the path of ruin!!!"  
  
Lum crackles with electricity...  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge, Junba is turning command over to Nassur, when...  
  
...an explosion rocks the ship and knocks everyone to the deck!!  
"What was that?" Junba yells while righting herself.  
  
"*Warning: Hull breach in the dining area,*" the computer  
announces.  
  
"What is going on in there?!" Nassur yells, putting the  
containment field on-line.  
  
"Internal explosion," Shinobu reports as she looks at the  
readouts. "Minor hull breach in the dining area but the containment  
fields are keeping the atmosphere in."  
  
"Who caused it?!" Junba asks.  
  
"A massive electrical discharge."  
  
"Electrical..." Ataru thinks aloud, then sighs. "Who's been  
bugging Lum?!"  
  
"Lum, Mendou and Megane were in there!" Shinobu continues her  
scan. "But they're safe in the corridor leading to the dining hall."  
  
"Thank the gods for that!" Ataru sighs in relief before looking  
angry. "Too bad Mendou and Megane didn't get sucked out!!"  
  
Junba cracks her knuckles. "Nassur," she orders. "Find a Class M  
planet where we can do repairs. I'm gonna knock some blocks off!"  
  
Junba strides off. Nassur and the others watch her. "Junba must  
be really mad," Nassur quips. "She's not going to use the cardiac band  
control on those knuckleheads!"  
  
"Maybe she'll let me use it!" Ataru hums.  
  
* * *  
  
After landing on a desolate planet nearby, Nassur surveys the  
damage Lum caused from zapping Mendou and Megane. In the brig, Junba  
gives the three teens the tenth degree. "Never have I served with such  
a bunch of incompetent, undisciplined, annoying morons in all my  
life!!!" Junba snarls, causing all three to wince. "You're lucky that I  
don't keelhaul you all!!!" She then turns towards both Mendou and  
Megane. "Now, what caused Lum to use her lightning on you?!!"  
  
Mendou, Megane and Lum all talk in unison and point at each other.  
As expected, it sounds like gobble-dee-gook to Junba. "One at a time!!"  
the Mikado hunter snarls in disgust.  
  
"I was only trying to get Lum to see the light of reason!!!"  
Mendou begins.  
  
"So was I!!" Megane adds.  
  
"I've seen the light of reason!" Lum snaps. "I decided to zap  
their lights out!!!"  
  
Junba sighs. "By all rights, I should use the cardiac band  
control on you all until you are dead!!!"  
  
Mendou and Megane shiver at the comment. Junba looks at Lum.  
"But, I won't...for obvious reasons. Therefore, all three of you are  
going to repair the hull breach Lum caused so we may continue on our  
journey."  
  
"Hai!" all three nod.  
  
"Now, get to it," Junba demands.  
  
"Well," Lum sighs as she leads the others out of the brig. "At  
least we'll have a break from being in space."  
  
"If you call this being a break!" Megane points to a nearby  
porthole that shows nothing but sand dunes and a hot red sun.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on the bridge, Nassur and Shinobu are the only ones on  
duty...not that there was much to do when the ship is planetside. Most  
of the engine systems are turned off as are many of the main systems to  
conserve power. Life support is only at bare minimum because despite  
the looks of things, the planet can support humanoid life. "What a  
depressing place," Shinobu sighs while looking out a porthole. "How can  
people like us live here?"  
  
"Well," Nassur looks at the long range scanners. "The sensors say  
this place can, but from the look of things we're either too early or  
too late for intelligent life here."  
  
"True," Shinobu nods. The former high schooler hoped to see  
something living, whether it is an alien lizard or plant, out there but  
all that is moving is the sand being blown by the wind. *Still,* she  
muses, *it beats looking at the endless black of space!*  
  
Junba appears. "Did you find any sort of intelligent habitation?"  
she asks immediately.  
  
"Nothing yet," Nassur says without looking at her. "It seems this  
planet is barren of life higher than microbes."  
  
And speak of the devil, the sensor beeps. "Wait a minute," Nassur  
says. "There's a settlement a hundred kilometres from here."  
  
"A settlement?!" Shinobu gasps. "On this planet? Who would want  
to live here?!"  
  
"It's a huge structure," Nassur reads the report on it. "But it's  
too far away for any accurate readings to tell us how advanced they are  
or what they look like."  
  
Junba looks over the renegade hunter's shoulder to confirm what he  
said. "We'd better check it out," the Mikado hunter nods. "Most of  
this part of space is unexplored. We may have come across someone's  
colony. They may not take kindly to unexpected visitors. Do you have a  
vehicle to send us over?"  
  
"There's an airbike in the main cargo bay," Nassur hums. "It  
carries three people."  
  
"Make it so," Junba nods. "You, me," she blanches as she points  
at Shinobu, "and her."  
  
"Me?" Shinobu points to herself.  
  
"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Junba snarls. "Lum, Mendou and  
Megane are repairing the ship. Ataru can watch over them."  
  
"Okay," Shinobu nods. "I'll go. But I hope they're friendly."  
  
"That makes two of us," Nassur smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
Back on Earth, Benten sits on a beach blanket playing her biwa.  
She notices Reiko, hiding behind a tree, watching Yamasaki, a deeply-  
tanned, heavyset Japanese boy with short black hair and wearing only a  
pair of shorts, working at the small beach teashop. Benten can tell,  
even from that distance, that Reiko has the tell-tail signs of hearts in  
her ears while she watches the eleven year old lad move boxes and crates  
around with the strength of an adult. *So, that's Reiko's boyfriend!*  
the hunter thinks. *He looks healthy.*  
  
She sees Ten-chan playing with Minami in the sea. As long as  
Benten had known the young Oni boy, he had always been a bit of a  
ladies' man. Usually, it had been an older woman but this is the first  
time she had seen him in love with a woman his age. But, for some  
reason, her baby seems to be relaxed around Ten-chan. *I wonder why?*  
  
Benten then takes a look at Ataru's beach house further down.  
Although she is too small to see with the naked eye, Benten knows that  
Catty is watching her every move...waiting for the right opportunity to  
run her to a maternity hospital. *Let her look!* Benten thinks as  
thoughts of her diving into the ocean immediately flashes through her  
brain just to give Catty heart failure.  
  
*No,* she changes her mind. That would only further strain their  
relationship. *Besides, the sleeveless summer dress I'm wearing would  
shrink in the water...and it's the only dress Mal has which can fit me  
now!*  
  
Finally, Benten finishes playing her biwa to hear the sound of  
someone applauding behind her. Benten turns and sees a young, pregnant  
Western woman dressed in a summer maternity dress standing nearby. She  
had long brownish hair tied in a ponytail. She is quite attractive.  
"Bravo! Bravo!" the woman says in English-accented Japanese.  
  
"T-thanks," Benten acknowledges her applause. "I didn't know I  
had an audience."  
  
"I just happened to be walking around," the woman approaches  
Benten. "You're really good. You must be a pro!"  
  
Benten notices the woman carries her sandals in her hand so that  
she could walk on the hot sand barefoot. Benten has a feeling of deja  
vu staring at this young woman. She seemed to look so familiar to her.  
"No," Benten replies. "This is only a hobby to me."  
  
"May I sit with you a while?" the woman asks. "I'm a little tired  
from walking around...and the baby's getting a little active all of a  
sudden."  
  
"Sure," Benten moves over on the blanket. "Suddenly, my baby is  
getting active as well."  
  
"My name is Regina McTavish."  
  
"I'm Benten," Benten replies before she recognizes the name.  
"McTavish? As in Jamie McTavish?" Benten remembers the man who came  
from the year 2002 and said he knew the children of many of the hunter's  
friends.  
  
"Who's Jamie?" Regina asks. "My husband is named Scott McTavish.  
I don't have any relatives by that name that I know of."  
  
"Just someone I met," Benten hesitantly smiles. "Probably a  
distant relative."  
  
"Well, the only relative I have around here is my cousin Nicole,"  
Regina indicates the crystal palace sitting in the bay by Ataru's home.  
"I just came by to say hi."  
  
"Oh, Nicole!" Benten nods. "Yeah, she's a friend of Ataru's  
sister Nokoko. You mean you people actually speak to her these days?"  
  
"Well, the Lady Nagaiwakai talked Grandma into accepting her  
back," Regina muses, then stares at the hunter. "May I ask a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you from?! You don't look like you're Japanese at  
all."  
  
"I'm not," Benten thinks up of a good answer to explain herself,  
then, remembering Regina's cousin, decides on the truth. "I'm a  
foreigner. Actually, I'm from another planet. I'm in...law-enforcement  
with my husband."  
  
"I see," Regina notices her condition. "You must be on pregnancy  
leave."  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
"So am I," Regina sighs wishfully. "I'm a tennis player. I've  
been playing since I was a girl...until I became pregnant."  
  
*Tennis?* Benten thinks again. *Oh, a Terran sport. Not like  
Setsubun at all!* "Is your husband a tennis player, too?"  
  
"No," Regina nods. "He's an ice hockey player. In fact, he was  
just hired as player-coach for a team here, Tokyo Seibu."  
  
"How nice," Benten smiles as she tries to understand the local  
references. "So what are you doing in Oshika?"  
  
"Training camp in Ishinomaki," Regina smiles. "That's the only  
place in the area that has an arena with ice in it this time of the  
year! Scott has to whip the team into shape for the coming season."  
  
"I see," Benten nods.  
  
"Can I ask you to keep playing?" Regina then requests. "Your  
music is so soothing."  
  
"Sure," Benten smiles and nods...then strums her biwa again. *Why  
is this woman SO familiar?!* the pregnant hunter wonders...  
  
* * *  
  
On the desert planet, Nassur, Junba and Shinobu fly high above the  
dust storms on an airbike on the lookout for signs of the settlement  
Nassur detected. It was not easy to find...not with unexpected  
sandstorms popping up at a moment's notice. Junba sits in the side car,  
while Nassur drives and Shinobu holds her arms around his waist hoping  
not to be blown off by the winds. "Any sign of it yet?" Nassur asks  
Junba.  
  
"We're coming close to it," Junba reports as she looks at a  
portable scanner. "These sandstorms are giving the scanner problems.  
Whatever's out there is huge."  
  
"I hope we can find them soon," Shinobu yells. "And that they're  
friendly!"  
  
Shinobu is not the only one hoping that whomever is out there is  
not hostile. Nassur and Junba are thinking the same thoughts as well.  
First contact missions were always tricky. You never knew how the alien  
race was going to react to the fact that they are not alone in the  
Universe. Some races react angrily, while others run and hide, and  
still more greet their visitors with cautious open arms. Nassur is a  
bit of an old hand at first contact, having made unexpected contact with  
at least three alien races during his career. Luckily, all the meetings  
were peaceful.  
  
Nassur notices some huge shapes coming out of the duststorms in  
front of them. "Looks like that's it there," he points out.  
  
"It's huge," Shinobu gasps.  
  
She had seen many things since Lum came, but nothing like this!  
It is three very tall dark brown buildings, identical in height. The  
buildings would make anything in Tokyo or New York City look short. All  
three are perfectly rectangular proving whomever built them had some  
sort of intelligence. Flying a little closer, the three explorers  
notice there are no windows or doors which could be seen as well as no  
exhaust pipes to divert heat and other waste elements away. Once they  
were close enough, Shinobu notices both Nassur and Junba have anxious  
looks on their faces. "Those buildings," Shinobu gasps in awe. "Who  
could have made them?"  
  
"Only one race could have made these," Nassur answers. "The  
Lannarkites."  
  
Shinobu could sense the fear in Nassur's thoughts via their  
*pe'cha* bond, then remembers the Lannarkites from the Tomobiki gang's  
first encounter with the insectoids on Shingetsu. Remembering the  
information on the "Renegade's" computer, Shinobu knew they lived in  
hives waiting for wayward starships to come by. Sometimes they landed  
on planets with intelligent life already established on it and turned  
the populations into cattle for their unstoppable appetites. There was  
no proof of true intelligence in the insect Lannarkites, different from  
their rumoured humanoid cousins, but still they are a threat. "What do  
we do now?" Nassur asks Junba.  
  
"I don't know," Junba scratches her head. She had seen pictures  
of such hives while training but they are more awe-inspiring in real  
life. Holos do not do them justice. She notices the hives seem to be  
quiet...perhaps even abandoned. "Let's take a look on the ground from  
behind some dunes to make sure this hive is active," she then orders.  
  
Nassur lands on a large dune close to one of the hives. No  
Lannarkite appeared as they landed...which was a good sign, all three  
thought to themselves. Minutes after landing, Junba is watching the  
hives with a pair of infrared binoculars. Nothing so far, she psi-  
links to Nassur. Maybe we're in luck and these hives are abandoned.  
  
I didn't think the Lannarkites got this far out, Nassur hums.  
If it's abandoned, what happened to them and where did they go?  
  
I don't know, Junba answers. "It seems there's nobody  
here..."  
  
Suddenly a Lannarkite appears from out of nowhere in front of her.  
Its head is insectoid complete with a pair of sharp jaws, large enough  
to cut off someone's head, to match. Junba falls back in surprise and  
rolls down the dune helplessly. "A Lannarkite!!!" Nassur yells as he  
grabs his gun to shoot it.  
  
The thing falls to the ground bleeding something that resembled  
blood, but the sound of Nassur's gun alerts other Lannarkites. "Let's  
get out of here!!!" Junba orders.  
  
Too late. Out of nowhere, dozens of Lannarkites surround them.  
All resemble large mean wasps on steroids. Probably to them, the three  
explorers look like lunch or at least a quick snack. Junba rights  
herself and pulls out her gun. Shinobu grabs a large rock and prepares  
to hurl it. "Couldn't you sense them?!!" she demands.  
  
"Unfortunately," Junba answers Nassur's question, "...Lannarkites  
can't be tracked."  
  
"Now you tell me!!" Shinobu sighs.  
  
"This is no time for trivia," Nassur barks. "We have at least a  
dozen of those things between us and the airbike. Let's get rid of them  
before the numbers increase!"  
  
"Easier said than done!" Junba nods, knowing that Nassur is right.  
They had to fight it out now or die.  
  
The Lannarkites, sensing their quarry surrounded, leap to the  
attack en mass. Nassur and Junba fire their guns at random while  
Shinobu throws boulder after boulder in defense of herself and the  
others. For a time, the three explorers seem to be holding their own,  
but soon more Lannarkites appear just as others fall to the ground dead  
or crushed. "We'll have to retreat while we still can!" Nassur yells at  
Junba before shooting three Lannarkites who leapt at them, "...or we'll  
be overwhelmed!"  
  
"Understood!" Junba nods while busy taking out a huge Lannarkite  
with a laser to its face. "You and Shinobu make your way to the  
airbike!! I'll cover you!"  
  
Nassur looks surprised. In all of this trip, Junba had never been  
willing to be self-sacrificing for Nassur or anyone in the crew and had  
not given any indication that she would...especially to Shinobu. But  
here, they had a common enemy. Perhaps there is more of her twin sister  
inside Junba than Nassur previously thought. "What about you?!!"  
  
"Don't worry about me! Move it!"  
  
Nassur reluctantly agrees and steps back to Shinobu, who sent a  
troop of Lannarkites flying into orbit with a large boulder to clear a  
way to the airbike. Nassur grabs the former high schooler and runs with  
her to the airbike. "What the hell are you doing?!!" Shinobu yells  
before she senses the answer in their *pe'cha* bond. "We're  
retreating?!!"  
  
"Junba's covering us!!!" Nassur answers.  
  
Luckily, the way to the airbike is barely defended. Nassur easily  
dispatches the few Lannarkites remaining. In seconds, both board the  
airbike and Nassur turns the engines to prepare for a quick launch. He  
notices Junba nearby working her way towards them while literally  
holding off an army of Lannarkites marching towards her. Hurry,  
Junba!! Nassur psi-links. We're ready to go!!!  
  
I'm coming! Junba replies.  
  
Junba turns to run to the airbike when...  
  
...two Lannarkites with wings snatch her and fly off! Both Nassur  
and Shinobu are shocked by what happened and are helpless as the  
Lannarkites fly off towards the one of the hives in the distances. In  
seconds, Junba is gone. "JUNBA!!!!!!" is the only word they can say in  
response to what they have seen.  
  
"We gotta save her!!!" Shinobu demands.  
  
"We can't!!" Nassur points out at the hoards of Lannarkites  
closing in on them. "If we do, we won't be able to save ourselves!!!"  
  
"We can't just leave her!!"  
  
Nassur answers by pulling the levers launching the airbike. The  
Lannarkites watch as they escape. Some of the smarter ones try to fly  
after them, but the afterburners of the airbike quickly outrun them.  
  
Shinobu could not believe that Nassur, the man who would give his  
life to see others live willingly, would not even try to save Junba.  
True, Junba is an enemy, but she is a person like anyone she had ever  
met in her life. "But, Nassur...?!" she begins to say...  
  
Nassur turns to show tears rolling down his face. This and the  
feelings she gets from their bond tells her all she needed to know.  
Nassur did not like to do what he did...but it was necessary for both to  
survive.  
  
* * *  
  
Both Nassur and Shinobu are quiet when they return to the  
"Renegade." There, they find the ship almost completely repaired and  
ready to go. But, congratulations have to wait...Nassur calls a meeting  
of the entire crew to discuss what to do next while Junba was gone.  
"Junba's gone?!!" Mendou asks.  
  
"Her horror is over?!!" Megane adds.  
  
Both of them lead into banzai cheers over the news...until they  
notice Nassur and Shinobu are not joining them. "What's wrong?!" Megane  
asks. "Why so glum, chums?! Nassur has rescued us, like he said he  
would!! Now, let's go home and...!"  
  
Cold looks from Nassur and Shinobu ends Megane's celebration in a  
block of ice. "W-what cold looks...!" he shivers.  
  
"Nassur-chan," Lum intercedes. "What's the matter?!"  
  
"Can't you sense it through your bond with Nassur, Lum?" Shinobu  
asks the Oni.  
  
Lum remembers that since being healed from the wounds the Hustari  
gave her, her *pe'cha* bond with Nassur was being suppressed by her  
Sagussan powers, especially her bonds with Noa and Ataru. Before, she  
could feel what Nassur was thinking without a second thought, but now it  
was as if he did not exist. "W-what?!" she asks.  
  
"I want to save Junba," Nassur announces.  
  
Everyone but Shinobu faints! "You wanna rescue Junba?!!" Ataru  
snaps. "Are you outta of your mind?!! Her?...the Bitch from Hell?!"  
  
"I agree with Nassur," Shinobu pipes up. "We should save Junba."  
  
Lum tears at her own hair. "Am I hearing you correctly?!! Junba  
almost killed you a few weeks ago!! Now, you want to save her?! Are  
you nuts or something?!!"  
  
"No, Lum," Shinobu sighs. "Despite her affiliation with the  
Mikado, Junba and Nassur are the same...all they want is to find their  
family! At first, I thought I was having bad luck being with men, but  
that is nothing compared with what both Nassur and Junba have happen to  
them. We all have families who love us as we are. We know them! We  
grew up with them! Nassur and Junba were cheated on the whim of a  
madman!!" Shinobu points at them. "I'm going to help Nassur rescue  
Junba," she declares, "...or die trying!"  
  
Silence fills the room for several minutes before someone speaks  
again. "Before I came here," Nassur breaks the silence, "...I had Noa  
get Patty and Nene to augment a few systems aboard this ship. We have  
Sagussan-style transporters which can move four people at one time.  
We'll need one space for Junba, Shinobu and I will take the other two.  
That means one more volunteer."  
  
"How about me?" Lum volunteers.  
  
"Sorry, Lum," Nassur replies. "I want an experienced hand to  
command this ship to a safe port. Neither Ataru or the eggplants have  
the experience to command a vessel yet."  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING AN EGGPLANT?!?!?!" Mendou and Megane snarl  
together.  
  
"Well," Ataru volunteers. "I hope that I can be a help!"  
  
Nassur smiles. "I'm sure you can. The Cyborg will come in handy!  
Let's go!"  
  
Nassur leads out everyone except Lum and Ataru. Once alone, Lum  
and Ataru stare at each other. "What's the matter, Lum?"  
  
"Be careful, Darling," Lum looks sad. "I have a bad feeling about  
this."  
  
Lum collapses into his arms and cries. "Hey," Ataru sighs. "I'll  
be fine. I've got the Cyborg remember? Don't cry!"  
  
"I'm not crying!" Lum says before nearly crushing Ataru with a  
bear hug...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
The teleporter room is small with a transporter possessing a  
capacity for four. The console, near the door, is manned by Lum.  
Originally, the teleporter was designed only to move inanimate objects  
between places. Patty turned this into a transporter capable of moving  
people. The Vosians are ahead in teleporter technology, rivalling even  
the Zephyrites. But it has only been recently that the Vosians could  
teleport people and even then for short distances. With the Sagussan  
transporter, the "Renegade" can be in orbit and still teleport people  
down.  
  
The "Renegade" itself, with its damage repaired, is in a  
geosynchronous orbit over the Lannarkite hives. Thus far the  
Lannarkites have made no move to attack them. Perhaps they thought the  
"Renegade" was too small a meal to tempt them. "We're nearing the hive  
location," Lum reports. "Too bad we were unable to raise Noa and Henry.   
They would be helpful in this type of thing."  
  
"I don't understand where they went to," Nassur scratches his head  
in confusion. "Noa said they would be following us."  
  
"Perhaps they got lost," Lum muses. "I've located a downbeam  
site."  
  
"Good," Nassur checks his weapons to make sure they're in working  
order. *They'll need to be. That hive contains thousands of  
Lannarkites as well as who knows what else.*  
  
Nassur turns to Ataru and Shinobu. Both are dressed in dark green  
rubber suits resembling wet suits. Like the orange outfits they wore  
when they first boarded the ship, these suits show every bump and bulge  
their bodies possess. Ataru is unconcerned about his outward  
appearance, never really caring about such things unless wanting to  
impress Lum or Noa. However, Shinobu, who had put on a little weight  
since her encounter with Junba in the bathroom, is blushing. "Who  
designed THIS monstrosity?!" Shinobu groans. "It makes me look like  
I've got a huge rear end!"  
  
"Sorry," Nassur says as he helps Shinobu put on a weapons belt.  
"These are special suits to help protect you a bit from the Lannarkites  
stings and bites. They're a lot better than those uniforms Junba gave  
you!"  
  
"How come you're not wearing one?" Shinobu asks as she takes a gun  
in her hand.  
  
"My battle suit is already designed with the Lannarkites in mind,"  
Nassur replies. "Cinba designed mine. Your suits were destined for  
Yukio and Hazel. Unfortunately, Yukio left to join the Executioners  
while Hazel refused to even consider wearing hers."  
  
Shinobu remembers the daring outfit Hazel usually wears whenever  
she visits Earth. "I can see why!" she pats her bottom.  
  
"Okay," Ataru hums. "Let's get going."  
  
"Just a minute," Nassur adds. "First, I should tell you a few  
things. We are heading into an area where the enemy could be anywhere  
and everywhere and would not hesitate to kill you without a second  
thought. The suits we wear can give you some protection from the  
Lannarkites, but not from a direct hit. Be on your guard. Also, show  
NO mercy to any Lannarkite you meet, no matter how injured or helpless  
they may seem. A wounded Lannarkite is even more dangerous. Never turn  
your back to one unless you're sure it's dead."  
  
"What if we're too late?" Shinobu asks.  
  
Nassur pauses. "Then we'll make sure she died with honour and  
dignity," he replies.  
  
"I understand," Ataru nods. "I may not like it. But I  
understand."  
  
"In the worse case scenario," Lum intercedes. "I'll send a volley  
of photon torpedoes on this place to help you escape."  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that," Shinobu shivers, hugging  
herself.  
  
"There are two things the Lannarkites will do," Nassur says as he  
leads the others towards the teleportation unit. "One is to eat her  
immediately. The other is to inject a Lannarkite egg into her body to  
grow into another Lannarkite within a few months. If she's already  
impregnated, then we'll have to show her the ultimate compassion."  
  
Ataru and Shinobu look at each other warily at the term "ultimate  
compassion." "W-what does that mean?" the latter gasps.  
  
"What do you think?" Nassur replies. "Once impregnated, the egg  
can't be removed without killing the host. Let's go down!"  
  
Ataru and Shinobu join Nassur on the transporter. Lum throws the  
switch...  
  
* * *  
  
In a heartbeat, the rescue squad materializes in a part of the  
Lannarkite hive which seems to be unpopulated with the fearsome beasts.  
It is dark and all three would-be rescuers needed time to adjust for the  
difference in light. "Turn on your emergency beacons," Nassur orders as  
he touches a stud on the crane emblem on his chest. "It'll make it  
easier for Lum to find us should we get separated during the rescue."  
  
Shinobu and Ataru comply immediately. "It's so dark in here,"  
Shinobu gulps, gripping her gun. "I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Put on your infrared glasses," Ataru says. "You'll see better  
with them."  
  
"Ataru's right," Nassur nods. "I didn't expect it to be so dark.  
I'm glad Mendou didn't volunteer for this job."  
  
"True," Ataru snorts. "We don't need his claustrophobic screams  
to tell every Lannarkite that we're here."  
  
Nassur and Shinobu put on their infrared glasses. It made a  
difference. From the glasses, they could discern some of the details.  
They are in some sort of corridor, but no Lannarkites were around.  
Nassur pulls out a tricorder. "It seems that we're in an area that has  
few Lannarkites," Nassur reports while scanning. "But, there's a group  
of lifeforms ahead of us."  
  
"Could it be Lannarkites? Or Junba?" Shinobu asks anxiously.  
  
"It's hard to tell," Nassur nods. "The walls have some sort of  
alloy preventing my tricorder from detecting anything definite. There's  
a large group ahead, but I can't tell if they're an 'us' or 'them.'"  
  
"What about your powers?" Ataru asks.  
  
"They're unreliable, too."  
  
"What could they be?" Shinobu wonders. "Shouldn't we find out  
before moving on?"  
  
"That may not be smart," Nassur muses. "For all we know, there  
could be the entire compliment of Lannarkites ahead."  
  
"But Junba may be in that group."  
  
"True," Nassur nods, as he sees the logic of Shinobu's correction.  
"It shouldn't be too dangerous to ind out who's there."  
  
Nassur leads the group forward down the dark, cavern-like  
corridors that seem to run on forever. Their infrared glasses help them  
see minor details, such as the difference between an open space and a  
wall, but the rescue squad is literally walking blind. The walls seem  
made out of mud not unlike any insect on Earth. There seem to be some  
logic to the corridor, but its true meaning will have to wait until the  
rescue squad learns the identity of the lifeforms they discovered.  
  
The scariest part is the silence. It is deafening. There are no  
sounds of machinery, or of footsteps or even voices chattering in an  
alien tongue. Everything is deathly quiet. Too quiet. Just the right  
place for an ambush, all three members of the rescue team realizes. The  
only things which broke the silence are the quiet beeps of Nassur's  
tricorder and their own nervous footsteps.  
  
To Nassur, this is quite routine. Not necessarily a desirable  
situation, but something he'd grown accustomed to. His life was spent  
looking for someone in dangerous areas, anticipating attack from every  
quarter. Nassur never liked this. The stress alone gave him  
headaches...not to mention what it did to his stomach.  
  
Ataru had seen something like this with the Avalonians. While the  
Niphentaxians are nowhere near as ferocious as the Lannarkites, they are  
just as unpredictable. Still his relative inexperience shows. Ataru  
holds his gun ready to shoot first without waiting to see if the target  
is friendly or not. All he can think of is returning to the "Renegade,"  
to Lum and getting home to Reiko.  
  
Shinobu is just as frightened as Ataru is. Luckily, her *pe'cha*  
bond with Nassur is enough to keep the stress of the situation from  
getting the best of her...but still...  
  
Finally, the corridor ends at what looks like a polished wall of  
some kind. Nassur scans around for his lifeform readings. "The  
lifeforms are behind this," Nassur announces.  
  
"How do we get in?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Should we burst in?" Ataru asks.  
  
Nassur hold the tricorder as close to the barrier as possible. "I  
don't think we'll have anything to worry about," he allows himself a  
slight grin. "It seems there are no Lannarkites in the room behind this  
wall."  
  
"Oh, thank Lyna," Ataru relaxes before blinking. "Then what is  
behind that wall?"  
  
"All sorts of humanoids from our part of the Galaxy and some I  
can't identify."  
  
"Is Junba among them?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"I can't tell," Nassur nods. "The only way is to open the wall  
and find out."  
  
"Leave that to me!" Shinobu nods, then walks up to the wall...  
  
...and smashes her fist through it! The wall was almost a foot  
thick of some sort of material akin to concrete, yet Shinobu punched  
through it like it was made of balsa wood. After another punch, a  
couple of kicks, then some tearing, Shinobu makes a large enough hole in  
the wall to allow Nassur and Ataru to enter. "There," Shinobu wipes  
away the dust. "That should be big enough for us."  
  
"Let's go in," Nassur leads the way.  
  
Inside is just as dark as the corridor. Even their infrared  
glasses are having trouble making out details of what is in the room as  
Nassur leads the others inside. "Hello?" Nassur whispers low enough to  
be heard.  
  
The stench is hard to ignore and they could hear the shuffle of  
several bodies looking for a place to hide. There are people here,  
Nassur realized, but his powers could only guess as to how many. He can  
hear their nervous breathing in the silence. They are on the other side  
of the room, understandably frightened by Shinobu's impromptu demolition  
of the wall, keeping as silent as possible until they could find out who  
broke in. "I know there are people in this room," Nassur says. "We  
mean you no harm."  
  
"We're here to rescue a friend of ours from the Lannarkites,"  
Shinobu blurts out.  
  
Silence again, followed by the quiet mumbles of several voices in  
the dark. Then a light turns on. After a moment of two of blindness,  
the rescue squad notices that the people in the room are all humanoid  
women, some from races they already know, others from races they have  
never seen before. All are dressed in rags which were probably uniforms  
of some kind. One of them, a Fukunokami girl barely older than Ataru or  
Shinobu holds a lamp, probably something she managed to find after being  
placed in this room, trying to look courageous. "W-who are you?"  
  
"My name is Nassur of Home Base," Nassur introduces himself.  
"These are my friends, Ataru Moroboshi of Sagussa and Shinobu Miyaki of  
Earth. Who are you?"  
  
The girl hesitates. In the weak light, Nassur could see her  
attractiveness, beneath the dirt and rags. Her brownish hair is long  
and unkempt and with the horror in her eyes, seem only to make her look  
animalistic. Seeing this girl, Nassur could only think of when he and  
Benten first found Hazel on Barsoom months ago...except Hazel did not  
live with Lannarkites. "My name..." she blurts out with shame,  
"...is...WAS...Marcia Gyatan. I was from Fukunokami."  
  
"Why are you referring to yourself in past tense?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Because everyone in this room is condemned to die a horrible  
death!"  
  
Ataru and Shinobu feel their blood turn cold. *What did Marcia  
mean about that?!* both wonder. Despite the lack of personal hygiene,  
all of them look to be healthy. "We are cursed!" moans a second girl  
who looked like she might be a Zephyrite. "Leave us be!"  
  
"You can't help us," one from an unknown race adds. "We're BEYOND  
your help!"  
  
Marcia turns to Nassur and grabs him by his tunic. "Please," she  
pleads to the hunter, her eyes filling with tears. "You must put us out  
of our misery soon. Should THEY hatch, we'll die horribly!"  
  
Nassur is silent at first as he allows Marcia to cry into his  
chest. *There was no doubt about it!* Then to Ataru's and Shinobu's  
surprise, Nassur pull out his gun and points it at Marcia's temple.  
"This will only take a moment," Nassur regretfully nods. "For whatever  
it's worth...I'm sorry."  
  
Nassur begins to pull the trigger.  
  
***There is another way.***  
  
Before he can fire his gun, Nassur receives a whack from behind  
from Ataru's sledgehammer! "Don't do it!" Ataru pleads.  
  
Nassur, with a large bump on his head, turns angrily toward the  
*daimon'cha.* "Are you out of your mind, Ataru?!" he snarls at him.  
"This IS the only way to help anyone impregnated with a Lannarkite egg!"  
  
"No," Ataru nods. "I know a better way!"  
  
"There can be no other way!" Marcia protests. "Once impregnated,  
the egg cannot be removed without killing the host! I don't want this  
THING within me to take my life! I'd rather DIE first!"  
  
All the other girls voice their agreement to Marcia's demand.  
Yet, the voice within Ataru is firm. "But, ladies," he smiles  
earnestly. "I can show you an alternative."  
  
Nassur and Shinobu notice Ataru's right hand glowing as he lifts  
it up to show Marcia. "***I have the power to make sure that egg will  
NEVER become an insectoid Lannarkite,***" he declares, both eyes  
glowing.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"I have no idea," Nassur scratches the back of his head. "That  
voice doesn't sound like the Cyborg."  
  
Marcia looks afraid. "What's wrong with your hand?!" she gulps.  
  
"***Don't worry. Only the evil within you shall be harmed.***"  
  
Ataru touches Marcia's stomach. The impregnated woman is bathed  
in a very bright white light. Nassur, Shinobu and the others turn away,  
their eyes unable to gaze into the light. Ataru seems not to care.  
Then, there comes a sound which almost sounds like music and Marcia  
begins to rise into the sky and hover for several minutes as the light  
seems to envelop her and brighten even more until she is wrapped in a  
cocoon of light.  
  
Ataru gestures and the cocoon which holds Marcia lands softly to  
the floor...then dissipates like a popped soap bubble.  
  
After everyone's eyes readjust to normal, Marcia stands there, now  
clean and well-groomed, awestruck. Staring at herself, she blinks.  
Gone is the ragged Fukunokami. Standing in her place is a beautiful  
humanoid Lannarkite, like the three Ataru and Mie encountered over  
Shingetsu, looking approximately like Marcia, now draped in very fine  
clothing. "Wh-wh-what happened?!!" Marcia gasps. "What did you do to  
me?!!"  
  
Nassur checks out Marcia with his tricorder after setting it to  
its highest sensitivity. "I...incredible!!!" he gapes. "The Lannarkite  
egg inside her is gone."  
  
Everyone turns to Ataru, who seems bathed in the energy he used to  
transform Marcia. "***I mutated the Lannarkite egg into what the  
Lannarkites were before they were tampered with. I encountered three of  
their kind,***" he indicates Marcia, "***over Shingetsu. This is what  
the Lannarkites are SUPPOSED to be...but they were somehow changed into  
the vicious beasts we know too well.***"  
  
Marcia is flabbergasted by his actions. "Thank you! But, what  
happens now?"  
  
Nassur turns to Ataru. "Ataru, can you do the same to the other  
people in this room?"  
  
"***Of course,***" Ataru smiles.  
  
Suddenly, the rest of the girls surround Ataru. "Please do it!!!  
We WANT to live!!!"  
  
"***No problem!***" Ataru nods. "***Who wishes to be first?***"  
  
As the girls chatter, Nassur turns to Shinobu. "Since when can  
Ataru do this?!"  
  
"How should I know?!!" Shinobu shrugs.  
  
* * *  
  
While Ataru is performing miracles, in Oshika, Benten, Ten-chan,  
Minami and Reiko are on their way home. It had been a long day and all  
of them looked tanned from exposure to the sun. "For once, I feel  
happy," Benten smiles. "I finally met a woman in the same boat as I!"  
  
"That's nice," Reiko nods. "Maybe that will keep Catty-oba-chan  
happy."  
  
As soon as they reach the door, Catty is standing there waiting  
for them. She wears a very angry frown on her round face. "It's about  
time!" she admonishes coldly. "Are you through putting your child at  
risk, Benten?!"  
  
Benten looks at her. "For today, yes."  
  
Catty whips out her tricorder to begin scanning Benten, who looks  
annoyed by her actions. "You have a high rate of skin damage from  
exposure to the sun," the medic snorts. "It won't affect the baby and  
will repair itself within a few days if you stay indoors."  
  
"That's a tan," Benten sighs. "I wanted to look healthy."  
  
"Repeated damage to your skin will lead to skin cancer," Catty  
stares Benten in the eye. "You must be careful out there."  
  
"Hey, I wear sun screen!"  
  
"Use a stronger one!"  
  
"Er...right."  
  
"Another thing," Catty begins scanning the kids, "...be careful  
whenever you hang around any strangers. They maybe carrying something  
that could be harmful to your baby."  
  
"She means that other pregnant lady who was hanging around you,  
Benten," Reiko says.  
  
"Who? Regina McTavish?" Benten points to herself. "She's  
pregnant, too!"  
  
Catty looks annoyed. "Still, you don't know where she's been and  
she doesn't know where you've been. You may be both carrying something  
that could hurt your babies."  
  
"Hey, I've had all my shots!"  
  
Catty looks at the tricorder for the results of her scans of the  
children. "Well," Catty smiles. "You three appear to be healthy  
although you have some skin damage like Benten has and seem to have  
gained some body fat in preparation for another growth spurt."  
  
"Er...thanks," Minami smiles, not knowing if she had been  
insulted.  
  
"I've prepared some Terran food to meet all of your nutritional  
needs," Catty then puts her tricorder away. "And I've added soap flakes  
to Benten's portion as well,"  
  
"Thanks," Benten smiles. "I am hungry."  
  
"Let's eat," Ten-chan leads the group into the dining room.  
  
Minutes later, dinner continues without any major blow-ups from  
Catty. "You should've seen Yamasaki carry those crates," Reiko says in  
awe. "They were as big as me and looked heavy but he carried TWO of  
them at the same time. He's wonderful!"  
  
"That's nice," Benten smiles, allowing Reiko to bask in the glory  
of her "boyfriend."  
  
"That's dangerous," Catty snorts. "He could give himself back  
problems..."  
  
"Put a sock in it, you idiot," Benten interrupts. "Quit being a  
smothering mother and let the kids play!"  
  
Catty, shocked that someone would DARE tell her to shut up, does  
so. Ten-chan turns to Reiko. "So," the Oni boy says as he gulps down a  
bowl of rice. "When are you gonna finally tell that Yamasaki you like  
him?"  
  
Reiko blushes. "I can't!"  
  
"You're just a shy girl," Benten smiles.  
  
"That's right," Reiko nods in agreement. "It's not easy being a  
shy little girl."  
  
*Sure!* Ten-chan thinks.  
  
"Well," Minami blurts. "Maybe Ten-chan and I can get you two  
together?"  
  
"Well..." Reiko thinks.  
  
Benten takes her chopsticks and reaches for some tempura. "Young  
love," the pregnant hunter sighs. "There's nothing like it!"  
  
Once Benten begins to pick up the tempura with her chopsticks, it  
breaks and drops the piece of food on the table. *It broke...?* she  
feels her blood turn cold.  
  
Everyone looks concerned. "Benten?" Reiko asks. "Is something  
wrong?"  
  
Catty scans Benten with her tricorder. "She seems to be healthy,"  
she reports. "DESPITE having another piece of tempura!"  
  
"My chopstick broke!" Benten gulps.  
  
Minami looks upset. "Oh, no! That means something horrible is  
going to happen to either you or someone you know!"  
  
"I know. My people have the same faith!"  
  
"How illogical!" Catty snorts. "Breaking one's chopstick means  
nothing except that you need a new pair!"  
  
Catty offers Benten another chopstick. "Er...thanks, Catty,"  
Benten says weakly as she takes it. "Y-you're right. It just broke on  
its own. I'm sure that NOTHING is happening to Nassur and the others!"  
  
Everyone at the table gives out a nervous laugh. *I hope...!*  
Benten thinks...  
  
* * *  
  
In the bowels of the hive, Ataru has completed turning the last of  
the impregnated woman into humanoid Lannarkites. Despite their new  
physical features, one look in their hexagonally-segmented eyes shows  
the relief from the horror the Lannarkites inflicted. "Thank you,  
Ataru," Marcia smiles. "For once, I feel free from their terror. I  
still wish my revenge upon those bugs!"  
  
"Revenge will have to wait," Ataru smiles. "We're here to rescue  
one of our crew, a Vosian woman named Junba, from them."  
  
"Junba?" one, formerly a young Oni whose bikini barely covers the  
generous figure the transformation gave to her, gasps. "I know her.  
She was captured earlier today."  
  
"Are you sure? Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know. The Lannarkites took her away shortly before you  
three burst in here."  
  
"Do you know where?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Probably to be impregnated," Marcia cuts in. "It seems it's  
mating season!"  
  
"Where do they do it?" Nassur asks.  
  
Silence answers for a while before another girl, formerly a stocky  
Ipraedies, answers. "I think I remember the way there."  
  
"Lead on then!" Nassur orders her.  
  
"What about us?" Marcia asks.  
  
"If you want to fight with us," Nassur says to them all. "You  
can."  
  
"Of course!" Marcia nods.  
  
Shinobu looks relieved. She didn't like being part of a small  
group trying to fight an unknown number of monsters. But, with Marcia  
and the other girls Ataru saved, the odds of survival were better. She  
turns to Ataru, who looks like he just finished a long marathon on a  
humid day. "Ataru-kun, are you okay?"  
  
"Just tired," Ataru gasps. "The *te'a* took a lot out of me."  
  
"*Te'a?*" Shinobu asks. "What's that?"  
  
"I'll explain later, if there's a later."  
  
The two Terran teens join the rush out of the room to find where  
Junba is. As they go, Shinobu realizes there is MUCH more inside Ataru  
than she previously thought.  
  
* * *  
  
While the rescue squad approaches, Junba lays strapped on some  
sort of table like some sort of lab animal ready for dissection. The  
straps seem to be some sort of sap, likely a very strong glue made by  
the Lannarkites themselves to keep prey from escaping. It has been a  
horrifying day for the Mikado hunter. She has seen death and torture  
make everything she had done in the Mikado's name look tame. Many times  
she tried to deny all of what is going on as a nightmare, but every time  
she opened her eyes, the Lannarkites were still there, eating living  
beings, impregnating them with their eggs and doing other unspeakable  
horrors. Soon, it would be her turn.  
  
Junba fought back...but her gun lost its charge after at a score  
of Lannarkites fell. Weaponless, she tried to keep the monsters at bay  
with her hand-to-hand combat skills. She managed to kill another dozen  
this way, before numbers got the best of her. Before she knew it, she  
was placed in a smelly room with a dozen other alien girls, all of whom  
had been impregnated with a dreaded Lannarkite egg. She briefly made  
friends with one of them...an Oni girl of all people...but she never got  
her name before Junba was taken away.  
  
Junba watches as the Lannarkite queen, a huge insectoid monster  
with an abdomen the size of a small shuttle, impregnates a Vosian girl  
who looks barely past Stop Time. The girl pleads to every god and  
goddess in the Vosian spiritual world before the monster does her  
horrible work. So horrible in fact, Junba cannot bear to watch and  
turns away.  
  
After the screams end, Junba opens her eyes and sees one of the  
smaller Lannarkites, most likely one of the drones, look her over.  
Junba didn't need to understand the squeaking to know what the drone  
said...she was next!  
  
* * *  
  
The rescue squad lead by the Ipraedies girl draws nearer to their  
goal. For the most part, the resistance from the Lannarkites had been  
non-existent. While this settled the nerves of Ataru and Shinobu,  
Nassur felt that they must be with blessed with VERY good luck or cursed  
with VERY bad luck. The Lannarkites were never known to hide,  
especially in their own hives. They must be around somewhere, and there  
the battle will truly begin.  
  
"Where are those bugs?" Shinobu asks. "I haven't seen any since  
they took Junba away."  
  
Shinobu gets her answer. Two Lannarkites come at them from around  
a corner...  
  
...and immediately are jumped by some of Marcia's group. In  
seconds, the Lannarkites are beaten to death. The acidic ooze that  
makes up an insectoid Lannarkite's blood is everywhere. "I'm NOT  
satisfied yet!" Marcia wipes off some of the ooze that spilt on her.  
"Not NEARLY enough! I want the queen who nearly turned me into one of  
THEM!"  
  
"You'll get it," Nassur pats her on the shoulder. "I promise!"  
  
Shinobu looks closely at one of the Lannarkite's prone forms. She  
had never seen one of the Lannarkite up close before...she had been too  
busy fighting them to notice. Now, she has the opportunity.  
  
What she sees is not a mindless monster, but a poor being not much  
different than herself, maybe. She moves to touch it.  
  
It moves slightly itself.  
  
Shinobu leaps back as she remembers Nassur's warning about the  
dangers of injured Lannarkites. Yet, the Lannarkite seems not to be  
attacking her, but in too much pain...like a person would in a similar  
circumstance. Shinobu decide to take out her first aid kit.  
  
Nassur stops her. "No mercy, Shinobu!"  
  
"But, Nassur-kun, it's hurt!"  
  
"I know," Nassur replies. "But, once it's healed, it'll thank you  
by killing or impregnating YOU! Let it die!"  
  
"But..." Shinobu starts but then notices that the Lannarkite had  
died. *Could I have saved it?* she thinks. *It wasn't a monster to me,  
just an injured being!* "I'm sorry," she says with a tear in her eye.  
  
Marcia walks up to her. "Shed no tears for these monsters," she  
says coldly. "They're unworthy of your grief. Weepy for the people  
they murdered instead!"  
  
Shinobu looks at the Fukunokami-turned-humanoid Lannarkite.  
"Unlike YOU, I can sense empathy for living things senselessly killed!"  
  
Marcia shudders. She tries to attack Shinobu. Nassur and Ataru  
block her. "Hey!" Nassur says. "We have a crewmate to rescue. Let's  
talk about this some other time!"  
  
Marcia relaxes. "Of course!" she snorts before they begin to move  
on...  
  
* * *  
  
The queen moves towards Junba slowly, almost methodically. Junba,  
helpless, can only close her eyes as the queen's abdomen moves closer  
towards her own genitals. *Mother, Father, I'm guess I'll NEVER get to  
meet you!* she thinks. In her mind, she thinks of a prayer.  
Fortunately, she doesn't have to speak it.  
  
Two orange laser beams strike the queen right in the lowest part  
of her abdomen. Green, acidic ooze flies all over the place as the  
queen drops to the floor like a stone and writhes in pain. Junba sees  
Nassur, Ataru and Shinobu leading a group of women into the chamber.  
"They CAME for ME?!?!"  
  
Then it happens.  
  
Junba recognizes Nassur.  
  
Before she knew it, she was freed by the man she once boasted she  
was going to kill. "You all right?" Nassur asks.  
  
Junba blushes. "Y-yes," she mutters. "You made it just in time!"  
  
"Thanks. But, it's not over yet!"  
  
Nassur points to the main door of the chamber. Marcia and the  
other girls were holding their own from the advancing and growing  
numbers of Lannarkites. Ataru, now turned into the Cyborg, helps as  
much as possible, while Shinobu uses whatever large object she can get  
her hands on to take out dozens of Lannarkites in a single blow. "Looks  
like the fighting begun!" Nassur nods before shooting three Lannarkites  
that had entered from a back entrance.  
  
The battle was even for a few minutes. But, as more and more  
Lannarkites appeared, fatigue took its toll...including those of the  
humanoid Lannarkites. Nassur had planned to bring everyone here on the  
"Renegade" but knew that the transporter Patty installed could only take  
four at a time. And during this fight, a decline in their own numbers  
would be fatal for those left behind.  
  
Then, Nassur gets an idea. He bring out his communicator.  
"Nassur to 'Renegade,'" he yells while saving Junba from a Lannarkite  
which had moved behind their lines.  
  
"'Renegade' here," Lum replies.  
  
"We need that photon torpedo attack!"  
  
"Understood! Firing photon torpedoes!"  
  
Nassur breaks off contact.  
  
* * *  
  
In geosynchronous orbit, the "Renegade's" torpedo bays empty  
themselves on the hive below them. In seconds, the buildings are  
hammered mercilessly. Lannarkites and non-Lannarkites rush for cover as  
entire sections disintegrate. Finally, the whole hive seems to collapse  
upon itself. Then, silence...  
  
* * *  
  
In the impregnation chamber, Nassur managed to psi-link a warning  
of the coming barrage to the whole rescue squad. They managed to find  
safe places. In seconds, the chamber collapsed within itself. From his  
safe place under a table, Ataru could hear the screams both human and  
non-human echoing through out the room. He could feel the building  
lurch and fall. Luckily, he was still the Cyborg to prevent himself  
from getting seriously hurt...if he didn't get hit directly from one of  
those torpedoes Lum was raining down on him by mistake.  
  
Then it was over. And the silence is deafening. He managed to  
climb out of the rubble that had buried him and looks around.  
  
*Where is everyone?* Did they die in the attack or when the  
building fell down. Dust that seems to cloak the room like a fog, is so  
thick that Ataru can't see anyone. Groans and sounds of digging  
indicate survivors. Ataru relaxes and turns back to human. He could  
tell the voices were human...Nassur and Shinobu busy trying to locate  
Marcia, who was busy locating some of the other girls. He could hear  
Junba's voice as well as some of the other girls the *te'a* turned into  
humanoid Lannarkites. *I'm safe!* he breathes out in relief. *Thanks  
for the help, Lum!*  
  
Ataru hears something moving. Nassur's voice is heard coming  
closer. "Ataru? Are you around here somewhere?"  
  
"Nassur? I'm over here!"  
  
Something else appears instead.  
  
The Lannarkite queen!  
  
Ataru hoped it had been killed in the bombing, but it is alive,  
abet barely...and it is angry. Ataru leaps back in surprise then tries  
to escape. Then he felt it...the queen's stinger going through his  
chest and almost piercing his heart!  
  
* * *  
  
In "Renegade's" transporter room, Lum senses something ominous...  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge of the Gatherer, thousands of parsecs away, Noa  
feels something...  
  
* * *  
  
In Oshika, Reiko is awakened from her sleep feeling something has  
happened...  
  
* * *  
  
It was quite a sensation, Ataru thought feeling the queen's  
stinger through him. But, shock began to set in. Ataru feels himself  
being lifted into the air. He looks and sees himself moving closer  
towards the mouth of the queen. *One last meal before dying...*  
  
It would be a meal the queen would never begin. Nassur blasts the  
queen's head off with a huge blast from his gun. Ataru feels his body  
fall...then darkness. He could hear voices talking about him.  
  
"Jesu Cristo!!! ATARU-KUN!!!!"  
  
"He's still alive!" Nassur reports as Ataru hears a tricorder,  
then the snap of his communicator. "Nassur to 'Renegade!' Medical  
emergency! Beam us straight into sick bay!"  
  
"Understood!" Lum says.  
  
Ataru feels himself falling apart and reassembling...he wishes he  
knows where...  
  
*** Not the Beginning of the End...But The End of the Beginning *** 


	57. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Furinkan Sprin...

Nerima.  
  
Hitomi Miyaki proceeds toward the closed restaurant, clutching a bag  
of groceries. Eyes dart left and right to ensure that no one has noticed.   
It was paranoid, but given the events of the past two months, understandable.  
Who knew what the people around her were like. Were they lustful perverts  
who only saw her as an object of sexual desire? Maybe intelligence agents  
from other countries trying to ascertain if she was an enemy of Earth?   
Business agents trying to help their bosses make a fast buck? Or...aliens?  
  
Hitomi shakes her head, heading down an alley beside the restaurant.  
She had to stop being so paranoid. Peace of a sort had descended on Nerima,  
after the violent hurricane which came with her cousin's visit dissipated  
when she returned to Tomobiki. Thinking of Shinobu causes Hitomi to choke on  
her tears. Her family has just learned of Shinobu's kidnapping by the  
Mikado. Hitomi has tried to get information, but details were quite sketchy.   
There was only one solution.  
  
Stopping at the door, Hitomi knocks. A second later, a handsome  
young man dressed in shirt and jeans, looking like your average first-year  
college student...if you ignored his ears...opens the door. "Hitomi-chan!" he  
blinks, then smiles.  
  
"Hi," she steps inside, slipping off her shoes. "I need to talk to  
you, Fungi-kun."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha: "Furinkan Spring"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Welcome to the Tales of the Daishi'cha, side stories concentrating on  
the adventures of the *daishi'cha* of Sagussa. This series, unlike others,  
allows other fans a chance to explore the world of UY-TSY even if they are not  
fans of UY. Of course, this series could take place before, during and after  
the time period of UY-TSY. For those interested in contributing, contact Fred  
Herriot.  
  
2) "Furinkan Spring" concerns six defence watchmistresses operating on  
Earth during the period of the Nassur saga ("Nassur's Story," "Be Forever  
Nassur" and "Stage Zero"). It also is a sequel to "Shinobu: Futures  
Imperfect." In "Ranma 1/2" manga continuity, this story takes place after  
Nodoka learned of Ranma's curse (Volume 36, Part 7). Certain liberties have  
been taken with the "Ranma 1/2" storyline due to lack of knowledge but I'll  
try to keep it as accurate as possible.  
  
3) The Sagussans and Reigi Yumoa first began appearing in "Sakura's  
Class Reunion." Hitomi Miyaki, Fungi, Suzuki and Takanaba first appeared in  
"Shinobu: Futures Imperfect." Alex MacIntosh first appeared in "Spirit-War  
Tomobiki." The Niphentaxians first appeared in "What Price For Love?" The  
Mikado's influence on Tomobiki began with "Shinobu's Best Friend." Angus  
McTavish first appeared in "Tripwire." Nagaiwakai Moroboshi and the  
Kuromoroboshi first appeared in "Tag Race Mark Three." Fungi's name is  
pronounced in proper Japanese syllabic format (FOON-GEE).  
  
4) For translations of Sagussan terms, see the notes of "Sakura's Class  
Reunion," "Spirit-War Tomobiki," "Surprise, Darling! You're a Father!!"  
"Noa," "Mie's Story" and "A Hectic Vacation." For an understanding of the  
Sagussans' interest in Ataru and Lum, you best read those stories, as well as  
the whole of the Tiger Saga and Great Father Ataru parts of the series,  
available at the UY- TSY websites.  
  
5) To differentiate the Sagussans from their namesakes when in the same  
scene together, "-chan" will be used with their names.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Shinobu-san was kidnapped?!"  
  
The Niphentaxian holds his girlfriend as Hitomi tries to explain what  
happened. "I...I called Aunt Kimiki...and she said...Shinobu-chan and her  
friends...Lum, Ataru-san, Mendou, Megane...they were kidnapped by...some  
dictator named the Mikado," she gazes questioningly at Fungi. "Who is he?!"  
  
Fungi looks grim. "He's the present ruler of Vos, a confederation of  
planets some light years from here," he gazes heavenward. "In some ways,  
he's as bad as Adolph Hitler. At present, he's on the losing side of a  
three-decade old civil war. Did your aunt say why Shinobu-san and the others  
were kidnapped?"  
  
"All she said was...it concerned that bounty hunter Shinobu-chan  
likes so much," Hitomi sniffs back her tears.  
  
"Nassur," Fungi notes. "So, he can't run anymore." At Hitomi's  
questioning gaze, he explains. "Nassur's considered a renegade by the Mikado.  
He's been running from that madman since before our fathers were born."  
  
Hitomi sighs, turning from her boyfriend. "All Shinobu-chan wants is  
some peace and quiet. Why does this keep happening to her?"  
  
Fungi remains silent as Hitomi weeps. Where he came from, Shinobu  
was a Sinful Doubter, a quasi-enemy of the Goddess Lum and Her Holy Company.  
Fungi never truly bought into the Church's propaganda, having joined because  
he feared ostricization. Assigned as an observer on Earth, he became  
involved in an attempt by his companions to unseat Lum as the Supreme One,  
replacing her with Shinobu. That attempt cost his companions their lives,  
almost killed him, then forced him to sever contacts with his people. Of  
course, he had help with that decision.  
  
Her name was Hitomi.  
  
The Niphentaxian gently embraces the Terran, allowing Hitomi to vent  
her anguish over Shinobu's fate. His people would consider him blessed to be  
the betrothed of a Holy Cousin to one of Phentax Two's present pantheon of  
"deities." Truthfully, Hitomi had bumped into Fungi shortly after Shinobu's  
four future selves had been eliminated. At first, surprised to see that an  
alien had escaped the Sagussans' dragnet, Hitomi took pity on the observer.   
As time progressed and Hitomi learned Fungi was unlike his countrymen, that  
pity fell away and blossomed into love.  
  
"Shinobu-san will be safe," Fungi intones. "Remember, Ataru-san was  
also kidnapped. The Sagussans have chosen him as their leader. The Mikado  
has made a grave mistake. The Sagussans will punish him for it. And they'll  
rescue Ataru-san and the others. You must have faith, Hitomi-chan."  
  
Hitomi smiles. Faith seemed to come so easily to Fungi. Allowing  
herself to rest, she sinks into his embrace. Fungi was right. Despite the  
propensity for trouble which haunted her cousin, so far, her luck had held  
out. Hopefully, it would hold out again...  
  
* * *  
  
"Given the incidents in Nerima over the past two months, we find we  
can no longer trust anyone outside of the U.N. when it comes to Terran-alien  
contacts," Angus McTavish gazes at the six women before him. "While the  
intelligence agencies have apologized for their rogue observers, who's to tell  
if the next group won't do the same thing. Isolation is no longer the game.  
Therefore, to analyze the aftereffects of this incident in Nerima, we can only  
turn to you people."  
  
Before him stood six *daishi'cha.* By birth, they were two Terrans,  
two Fukunokami, one Tofunokoibito and one Seishin-Urusian. All were defence  
watchmistresses of the First Fleet. "Sir, we'll be more than happy to take  
care of this problem," their leader, a red-haired pig-tailed Terran-born  
woman, salutes. "What are the specifics?"  
  
"Simple," Angus smiles. "The business interests who were after  
Shinobu might aim at someone else. The militarists may also move. And  
despite your proficiency, other observers may still be active, which is of  
course a violation of U.N. resolutions concerning aliens living on Earth. We  
want them gone."  
  
"Yes, sir," the six salute...  
  
* * *  
  
"Quaint little place," Ranma-chan muses as she strolls along the  
fence, enjoying an ice cream cone. Strange that the vendor had given her an  
extra scoop, calling her cute. Ranma then spent the next ten minutes staring  
at her image. She didn't consider herself cute. Personally, she didn't care  
how others thought of her...except one.  
  
"Akane..." Ranma sighs, stopping to sit on the fence. The haunting  
image of the raven-haired Fukunokami-born watchmistress echoes in her mind's  
eye. Now, THAT was supernova-class, Ranma's heart flutters. They received  
their names from Noa's observations of Tokyo, encountering their  
spirit-sisters (or in Ranma's case, spirit-brother) while scouting the area.   
It was nice having names; they'd become status symbols. Ranma hoped it would  
not cause problems in the future.  
  
Finishing her cone, Ranma extracts a portable scanner, then sweeps  
around her. No alien communications system in the area. So far, so good.  
Using a napkin to wipe her face, she bounds back on the fence...when a bicycle  
bell is heard. "Eh?" she turns...  
  
...and finds herself nearly squashed by Shampoo's front tire!! "Ni  
hao, Ranma!" the delivery girl beams, bounding off to embrace the dazed  
Sagussan. "What you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
Ranma glares at her. "***WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU ROAD-HOG?!?!?!  
DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN GIVING PEDESTRIANS THE RIGHT OF WAY?!?!?!***"  
  
Shampoo is nearby blown out of Nerima by the Sagussan's angry shout.  
"Why you scream at me...?" she mutters, sniffing back tears.  
  
"Does THIS look like a good enough reason?!!" Ranma points at the  
tire mark on her face. "You normally introduce yourself this way,  
*kimei'ne?!! *"  
  
Shampoo looks, then produces a hot water kettle. "Oh, you no find  
hot water!" she beams, pouring it over Ranma. "There you go!"  
  
Ranma howls as the scalding liquid pours on her, then fixes the very  
surprised Shampoo with a lethal stare, the air around her ablaze with fury.  
"That...was...not...FUNNY!!!!!!"  
  
An explosion later sends Shampoo flying into orbit!! Panting, Ranma  
straightens herself, then notices the discarded food. "Well, can't let  
anything go to waste!" she sits down, then begins to eat...  
  
* * *  
  
Akane-chan moves from boutique to boutique, gazing at the beautiful  
dresses on display. Gazing at her own shirt and slacks, the Fukunokami-born  
watchmistress frowns. Definitely won't do. Fishing into her pocket for her  
wad of local currency, she does a quick analysis of prices, then heads inside.  
  
Sometime later, Akane emerges dressed in a beautiful blue skirt,  
white ruffled shit, black vest and a bowtie, her old clothes in a bag at her  
side. "There!" she smiles at herself. "Perfect! Now," she draws her scanner  
and makes a pass over the district. "Hmm. Nothing. Well, might as well go  
find the others and see what's happening."  
  
"Akane!" a voice gasps from behind her.  
  
The Sagussan sees Kasumi Tendou gazing in disbelief at her. "Yes?  
Can I help you?" she politely smiles.  
  
"You look beautiful!!" Kasumi walks around her. "When did you get  
the dress?!"  
  
"Just now!" Akane blushes, twirling around. "Does it look good on  
me?"  
  
"It's wonderful!! Oh, Mother would be so pleased! Wait until Ranma-  
kun sees this!! I bet you bought it especially for him!"  
  
Akane blushes. How did this Terran know of Ranma-chan's interest in  
her? "W-well, I'm sure she'll like it," she twittles her thumbs, "...but I'm  
not interested in pursuing a relationship with her...eh?!" she tenses as an  
ominous whistling becomes audible.  
  
An explosion later sees Shampoo buried into the concrete beside  
Akane!! "Shampoo!" Kasumi gasps. "Oh, my! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Oooh..." the Chinese girl moans, eyes twirling. "Someone  
get...number of elephant...who hit Shampoo...!"  
  
Akane blinks. So, this was Shampoo-chan's spirit-sister. What  
happened? She had heard Nerima was as violent as Tomobiki though they did not  
have the spice of aliens living among them. Her eyes focus on the fist-mark  
buried into Shampoo's cheek. The Sagussan kneels down, her fingers lightly  
touching the bruise. "Ranma!" she sighs, bolting to her feet. "Can't I take  
you anywhere without you trying to kill people?! Honestly!"  
  
"Eh?" Kasumi blinks surprisedly. "Oh, my! Ranma-kun did this?!"  
  
"She certainly did!" Akane sighs, her shoulders slumping. "She's an  
embarrassment! She has lewd dreams about me all the time, hates it when any  
woman takes interest in me and when she loses her temper, the maintenance  
engineers go on strike because of the damage she causes!! Why was she  
assigned to this mission?! All she does is cause trouble!"  
  
Kasumi blinks, then gazes intently at the Sagussan. Akane's enlarged  
lower earlobes, adorned by phoenix earrings, quickly catch her attention. At  
that moment, Shampoo sits up, dousing everything with a fountain of tears.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! RANMA HATE SHAMPOO!!!! RANMA HATE SHAMPOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, with the way you, Ukyou and Kodachi throw yourselves on Ranma  
all the time, what did you expect?!" Akane sighs.  
  
Shampoo bolts up, glaring the Sagussan in the eyes. "Stupid tomboy!  
Always make Ranma violent! Shampoo love Ranma!! You do this!"  
  
"I caused this?!" Akane growls. "I resent that!! And why are you  
calling ME a stupid tomboy?! Ranma's the tomboy!!"  
  
Shampoo blinks at the response, then gazes at Akane's dress. "Why  
you dress funny? You normally dress in plain clothes!"  
  
"Well, excuse me if I like to look good once in a while!!" Akane  
sneers.  
  
"You no look good!" Shampoo snaps, then shudders, noticing that the  
Sagussan's ethereal beauty has begun to attract male admirers, gathering  
around them. "You...you ...you have mean temper...!"  
  
"I do?!" Akane innocently blinks, then turns to Kasumi. "Do I have a  
mean temper?"  
  
"I...don't believe so," her spirit-sister's older sister replies.  
  
"Do I have a mean temper?!" Akane asks another bystander...  
  
...who is none other than Tatewaki Kunou! "You are fire, Akane  
Tendou!" he gently grasps her hands. "Burning as bright as the sun! I, the  
Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kunou, who has always vowed his love  
to you, will swear to the Gods Themselves that you are the finest example of  
womanhood!!"  
  
"What about pig-tail girl?" Shampoo asks.  
  
"AAAAAH!!!!" Kunou wails, gripping his hair. "No!!! The decision!!!  
Who shall it be?!! Akane or my pig-tailed goddess?!! The pain it unleashes  
in my heart!!! Agony!!!"  
  
He staggers away, wailing. Akane stares at the Terran martial  
artist. "Strange natives, I must say," she sighs. "Well, if you'll excuse  
me, I have to go now...eh?!"  
  
Everyone gasps, horrified to see a small person crawling up her  
skirt! "Oh, boy!!" a cracked voice echoes. "I've never seen a prettier tush  
in all my life!"  
  
"Sir!!" Akane blushes. "Would you please not do that in public?!  
I'm sure I can arrange a private session with you!!"  
  
Happousai's head peeks out! "You mean that?! Hot-cha, it a date,  
honey!!"  
  
The men howl indignantly, many falling on their faces! "Akane!!"  
Shampoo barks. "You say you betrothed to Ranma!! You supposed to marry  
Ranma, not marry pervert!"  
  
"'MARRY?!?!'" the Sagussan blanches. "I would never participate in  
such a primitive, barbaric bonding ritual!!"  
  
"Primitive?!! BARBARIC?!?!"  
  
"If only Ranma would stop beating every girl who wants me!!!" Akane  
turns away, her tears glistening in the morning light. "Every time I seek a  
potential bondmate, she stops me!! Can't I make my own choice, seek my own  
*marei'cha?* Why am I forced to endure such agony?! Ranma has three  
beautiful women chasing her! Why can't she go after one of them?!"  
  
Everyone is silent, gazing in disbelief and horror at the Sagussan.  
"What she talk about?" Shampoo wonders.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Happousai enjoys a pipe. "This Akane's bisexual!"  
  
Silence. "'This' Akane?!" Shampoo spins on the ancient master.  
  
"Yep!" Happousai hops over to Akane, taking her skirt. "May I?"  
  
Akane nods. Happousai raises the skirt, revealing the Sagussan's  
sequential tattoo 62836 on the backs of her thighs. "See!"  
  
Everyone stares. "Why Akane have funny tattoo on legs?" Shampoo asks.  
  
"This is not our Akane," Kasumi muses.  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" everyone screams.  
  
"Doppelganger of Akane?" Shampoo gulps.  
  
"No!" Kasumi laughs. "This woman may have Akane's name, face and  
voice, but I don't think she's from around here. In fact, I think she's an  
alien!"  
  
Silence falls as everyone gazes at their visitor. "What a horrible  
thing!!" Happousai then wails, spinning away from the Sagussan.  
  
"What's wrong, sir?" Akane wonders, kneeling beside the elder martial  
artist.  
  
"Tell me it's not true!" he grasps her hands. "That you...that  
you...that you...?"  
  
"Yes...yes...yes?"  
  
Everyone tenses, staring expectantly at Happousai. He gazes into her  
eyes. "That you're not wearing underwear?!"  
  
Everyone is then decked by an explosion!! "Of course not!!" Akane  
straightens. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing such prudish clothing! Now,  
if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to perform. Good day!"  
  
Akane heads off. The Terrans remain in place. "More aliens come to  
Earth?" Shampoo wonders. "I thought they go to Tomobiki!"  
  
"There goes the neighbourhood!" a high school student sighs.  
  
"Yeah!!" another laughs, turning to his friend. "But she's SO  
cute!!!"  
  
Howls and wolf-calls echo that statement. "Oh, my!" Kasumi smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shampoo here, honey!" Shampoo-chan calls from a corner of Nerima  
near the Nekohanten. "Nothin' in this area. If y'all ask me, I think this  
whole trip's gonna be a bust!"  
  
"Shampoo!" Eluza's voice echoes from the orbiting "Hasei'cha,"  
command ship for this mission. "Sensors indicate a Niphentaxian's on the  
loose somewhere in Nerima! Find him!"  
  
"Aye, ma'am!" the watchmistress closes the transmitter. "Lyna, who  
put th' prickle-bush inta her haystack?! Pony must not be ridin' her much  
these days! Ah, well..."  
  
With that, she proceeds down the street, taking out her scanner and  
sweeping a cursory pass. Shampoo-chan possessed a Ly'sha accent, Sagussa's  
version of a Texan drawl. The Tofunokoibito-born watchmistress didn't mind  
being in Nerima; her spirit-sister lived here. Further, Ranma-chan had been  
assigned here, which delighted Shampoo-chan to no end. She lusted after  
Ranma- chan like the Terran-born watchmistress desired Akane. Although why  
Ranma-chan desired that snooty, stuck-up girl, Shampoo-chan would never  
understand.  
  
But if the U.N. wanted results, they could be disappointed. The  
group had been drilled in the importance of this mission by the Shipmistress-  
prime before leaving Sagussa. Earth's treaty with Sagussa would keep the  
other galactic powers at bay; without it, intergalactic war over this  
beautiful world became a serious possibility. And if that crimped on  
Sagussa's plans for Ataru Moroboshi, then anything became possible.  
  
Suddenly, stampeding feet tear up behind her. "Shampoo!! There you  
are!!"  
  
Shampoo-chan stops as Mousse races past her, ramming into a telephone  
pole. "Ouch!" the Sagussan winces. "That must hurt!!"  
  
"Oooh..." the lovesick weapons master slides to the ground.  
Typically, his glasses are on his forehead.  
  
"Y'all okay, honey?" Shampoo-chan kneels.  
  
Mousse bolts to his feet, grabbing the watchmistress' hand. "You  
called me 'honey!'" he burbles delightedly, then overwhelms her with a bear-  
hug. "Oh, Shampoo, finally!! You finally acknowledge your love for me! Oh,  
my suffering is over!! Now, we can marry!!"  
  
"MARRY?!?!" Shampoo-chan backs away. "Who says anythin' about my  
marryin' you?!!"  
  
With that, Mousse is sent flying into orbit! "Shampoo...!!"  
  
"*De'ne!*" Shampoo-chan growls.  
  
Moments later, the watchmistress arrives at the Nekohanten. Smelling  
the good food, she heads inside. Cologne busies herself at the stove. "Ah,  
Shampoo, there you are," the matriarch smiles. "You're just in time...eh?"  
  
"What?" Shampoo-chan stops.  
  
Cologne tenses on seeing the Sagussan's ears. "You are not Shampoo!"  
she hisses, taking hold of her cane. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm Shampoo...but not your Shampoo," Shampoo-chan replies, pulling  
out her wallet. "Now, if y'all don't mind, I'm a little hungry and I want  
something ta eat."  
  
Seeing the 10,000 yen notes, Cologne smiles. "Please, make yourself  
at home."  
  
The Sagussan smiles, relaxing at a window booth, taking menu in  
hand. Cologne quickly turns away, a bead of sweat appearing on her forehead.  
*Her battle aura is unlike anything I've ever seen! Who is that woman?!*  
  
"Y'all don't mind if I have some won ton soup and Shanghai lo mein?"  
Shampoo-chan wonders. "And if y'all got kimch'i, that too?"  
  
"Certainly," the matriarch nods.  
  
The door opens, revealing Shampoo. "Oh, home at last!" the warrior-  
maiden sighs. "Weird day today, Great-grandma!"  
  
"What do you mean, child?" Cologne muses.  
  
Shampoo relaxes at the bar. "First, run into strange Ranma who no  
transform when Shampoo pour hot water on her. She punch Shampoo into sky,  
then Shampoo meet strange Akane who Kasumi say not from Earth! Pretty soon,  
Shampoo might meet strange Shampoo!"  
  
"Uh..." Cologne starts to sweat.  
  
Shampoo tenses as intense heat washes over her. "What was that?!!"  
Shampoo-chan growls. "Y'all RAN into Ranma?!!"  
  
Shampoo spins, staring at a pointed-eared version of herself!  
"Aiyah!!! Who you?!!"  
  
"Your spirit-sister!! What's this about y'all runnin' into Ranma?!"  
  
"Why you talk funny?"  
  
"Honey, y'all should listen ta yourself sometime!" Shampoo-chan  
sneers.  
  
Shampoo assumes a ready stance. "Fake Shampoo insult Shampoo, eh?!  
We fight now!!"  
  
"Fine!" Shampoo-chan then draws a pistol, then aims at Shampoo's face.  
  
The Terran is understandable surprised, not to mention scared.  
"Um...you point that somewhere else!" she stammers, backing away.  
  
"Look," the Sagussan sighs. "I'm hungry, I want something ta eat,  
I've a job ta do and I'm in no mood for silliness! Understand?!"  
  
"Understood!" Shampoo nods.  
  
With that, Shampoo-chan returns to her seat. "What go on here, Great-  
grandma?" Shampoo turns to Cologne.  
  
"I don't know," her eyes narrow...  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks, Konatsu. That should be all."  
  
Konatsu smiles, kneeling beside his icon. Both are adorned in very  
beautiful kimonos, having finished some renovations with Ucchan's. "Anything  
for you, Ukyou-san," the ninja blushes, bowing to his would-be girlfriend. "I  
live to serve you."  
  
Ukyou blushes, slipping off her kimono, revealing her cooking  
clothes. "Stop that!!" she wags her finger. "We're not engaged! Now, we're  
going to open soon! Get ready!"  
  
"Hai!!" Konatsu bows, then heads off to prepare himself.  
  
Ukyou sighs. It was bad enough that she had to deal with two  
competing fiancees for her Ran-chan, but to have the poor ninja take interest  
in her. Almost as bad as when Tsubasa was after her. She would have to do  
some fast footwork to get Konatsu away from her so she could concentrate on  
Ranma.  
  
Suddenly, the front door opens. "Hey, you open?!" a strange female  
voice inquires.  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's..." Ukyou spins around...then faints! "EH?!?!"  
  
Ukyou-chan stands at the doorway, gazing at her spirit-sister. "Is  
this a normal way Terrans greet guests?" the watchmistress wonders, then walks  
in. "You folks open?!"  
  
Konatsu appears. "Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki...what?!" he  
stops, eyes wide on seeing the Sagussan. "Who are you?!!"  
  
"I'm Ukyou!" Ukyou-chan smiles.  
  
"Wait a minute!!!" Ukyou bolts up from behind a counter. "I'M  
Ukyou!!!"  
  
"Of course you are. You're Ukyou Kuonji, the person I took my name  
from!"  
  
"You took my NAME?!?!" Ukyou growls as she pulls out her combat  
spatula. "Who gave you permission to do that, you thief?!!"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" the Sagussan wonders. "You actually want  
me to call myself *Daishi'cha* Fifty-two-nine-sixty-three?!"  
  
"Um...well, not really!"  
  
"Great!!" Ukyou-chan embraces her spirit-sister. "We'll get along  
famously!! Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry...not to mention attracted to  
THIS creature!!" she gazes at Konatsu. "What's a gorgeous guy like you doing  
in a place like this, sweetie?!"  
  
The ninja flushes, backing away from the Sagussan. "Pl-please, miss,  
I'm only interested in Ukyou-san...!" he stammers.  
  
"Hey!!!" Ukyou growls, jealous flames leaping from her body. "Leave  
him alone, you horse-thief!! Go find your own!!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Konatsu has Ukyou in a bear-hug! "Oh, Ukyou-  
san, you finally admit your love! Now, we can be together!"  
  
"Hey, it's not what you think...!"  
  
"Terrans sure have such strange mating rituals!" Ukyou-chan waves  
them on. "Please, go ahead!! I love to see a young couple at work! Might  
give me clues as to how to free Ranma-chan from his lust for Akane!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Ukyou bolts up to her spirit-sister. "Whattayamean  
YOU'RE after Ran-chan?!! He's MINE!!!!"  
  
"'He?!'" the Sagussan blinks. "MY Ranma-chan's a GIRL!!!!"  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" the Terran drops to her knees. "Oh, no!!! Ran-  
chan's stuck as a girl!!! I'll never marry him now!!!"  
  
"You must reject him, Ukyou-san!!" Konatsu embraces her.  
  
Ukyou-chan stares at her spirit-sister, now wailing her heart out,  
Konatsu begging her to come to him. "Was it something I said...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"How about these?" Nabiki Tendou smiles.  
  
In her hand rest an ensemble of pictures depicting Ranma Saotome in  
his female form, scantily clad as usual. "Delightful!!" Kunou shudders. "Do  
you have any more of Akane?"  
  
"Right here!" Nabiki produces them.  
  
Akane is depicted in her gi, smashing bricks or other kata moves.  
"Oh, be still, my heart!" Kunou shudders. "Since I beheld the virtuous Akane  
Tendou this day draped in her new, alluring clothing, my heart began to ache  
once again! Now, will I finally be able to claim my pig-tailed goddess?!"  
With that, he hands Nabiki 20,000 yen. "Here!"  
  
"Thanks!" Nabiki smiles. "If you want more, you know where...eh?!"  
  
She stops, staring at the door of the ice cream parlour, scene of  
many previous business transactions with Kunou. The door opens, a Fukunokami-  
born Kodachi, her ponytail secured by a chain, entering. Dressed in more  
unitarian clothing than what was considered normal for the Black Rose of St.  
Hebereke, not to mention carrying a sophisticated tricorder, Kodachi-chan  
sweeps the room, then registering a negative result, proceeds to the counter.  
"May I have a chocolate-vanilla two-scoop?"  
  
"What's with Kodachi?!" Nabiki wonders.  
  
Kunou looks. "That, despite your understandable mistake, is not my  
dear yet twisted sister," he crosses his arms. "First, her ears are deformed.  
Second, she would not wear chains in her hair."  
  
"Chains...?" Nabiki blinks. "Holy!! She's an alien! Fukunokami, I  
think. Sorta alien version of the Lords of Luck."  
  
"You know of them?"  
  
"Well, when Akane was training Shinobu Miyaki, I got curious and did  
some research."  
  
"Ah!" Kunou nods. "It was truly not Nerima's finest hour, the way  
many treated Miyaki-san. Especially that sickening website on the Internet  
the Sagussans learned of."  
  
*Tell me something I don't already know,* Nabiki turns a deep cherry.  
  
Once she has her order, Kodachi-chan turns, taking a lick of her ice  
cream. Her eyes lock with Nabiki's. The Sagussan pauses, eyes widening on  
seeing the very cultured middle Tendou daughter. Nabiki shudders under that  
intent gaze, then perspires as Kodachi-chan seductively licks her lips. With  
a casual wink, the watchmistress turns and departs. "Very strange," Kunou  
muses, crossing his arms. "I have never seen such passion. She may indeed  
outdo my sister. What do you think, Nabiki...Nabiki?!"  
  
He sees Nabiki crouching under the seat, panicked. "Is...is she  
gone...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You delinquents!!!" Hinako Ninomura pulls out a five yen piece.  
"You stop right there!!! HAPPO-GO-YEN-SAT-TSU!!!!"  
  
A blast of energy lashes out, snagging the group of bullies out to  
kill Hikaru Gosunkugi. The frail student hits the dirt as his attackers'  
fighting energy is siphoned off, drawn into his homeroom teacher. In a  
second, the pre-pubescent girl transforms into her adult self. "There!" she  
nods. "That should teach you not to assault innocent students!! Are you  
alright, Hikaru-kun?"  
  
"Th-th-thanks, Sensei," Gosunkugi stammers, brushing himself off. "I  
didn't see them coming until they were atop me!"  
  
"You must be more careful," Hinako sighs. "I might not be around  
next time. Go home."  
  
"Yes, Sensei," he bows, then heads off.  
  
Hinako sighs, gazing at the people at her feet. What was it with  
this current generation?! No respect for their teachers and elders, always  
preying on each other...it was enough to drive one mad. Hinako hated the fact  
that she was forced to live most of the time in a child's body. But thanks to  
her spending so much time as a thirteen year old, Hinako could emotionally  
recharge herself for occasions like this. Still...  
  
"Another group?" a voice inquires.  
  
Hinako feels her cheeks flame. She turns to see Souun Tendou  
approach. Beside him was Genma Saotome (as human) and his wife Nodoka, all  
fresh from the local bathhouse given the toiletries they carried. "Oh...S-  
souun-kun!" Hinako flushes. "Yes, another group!"  
  
Nodoka gasps. "Souun, is this Hinako?!"  
  
"Um...yes!" the Tendou patriarch blushes.  
  
"Hello!!" Nodoka grasps Hinako's hand. "Oh, its' so good to meet  
you, Ninomura-san! My son's told me so much about you!!"  
  
"Ah, you're Saotome-kun's mother!" Hinako laughs, then shudders.  
  
A second later, the teacher had reverted to her child's body. "Oh,  
my!" Nodoka gasps, then stares at her husband. "I see you were right about  
this part!"  
  
"Unfortunately," Genma sighs.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Hinako leaps into a startled Souun's arms,  
her tears dousing everyone, transforming Genma into his panda-form. "How can  
I be a normal woman when I turn back into this?!! How?!! How?!!"  
  
"There, there, Hinako-chan!" Souun shudders, wishing the teacher  
would finally leave him alone. "I...I'm sure you'll evolve from this sooner  
or later...!!"  
  
"Excuse me, please!" a voice calls out.  
  
The four look as a fair-haired Seishin woman walks past, tricorder  
out and scanning. Beside her ambles a giant cougar-like beast with bat wings!  
Passing her scanner over the dazed bullies, Azusa-chan sighs. "No, not here!"  
she muses. "Better go look elsewhere!"  
  
The four watch her go. "Hey!!!" Hinako then leaps to her feet, five  
yen coin in hand. "How dare you walk around with such a dangerous animal, you  
delinquent?!!"  
  
The Sagussan stops, then looks back. "Are you speaking to me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm speaking to you!" Hinako growls. "HAPPO-GO-YEN-SAT-TSU!!!!"  
  
Sensing the energy blast, Azusa leaps high into the air, pivots, then  
slams into Hinako's breastbone, knocking the startled teacher off her feet.  
The blast goes wide, nailing Genma and Souun, the former having knocked Nodoka  
out of danger! "NO!!!!" Hinako howls as the energy flows into her, causing  
another growth spurt. "SOUUN-KUN!!!!!!"  
  
Azusa rolls back to her feet, then draws her pistol as Hinako spins  
on her, murder in her eyes. "You dare make me use my powers on the man I  
love?!" Hinako growls. "Prepare to face the full power of Anything-Goes  
Martial Arts!!! HAPPO-GO-YEN-SAT-TSU!!!!"  
  
Azusa stands her ground. Hinako gasps as something goes wrong.  
"Ahhh!!" she cries out, feeling her powers overload as they attempt to absorb  
the energy of someone possessing an eight hundred year lifespan.  
  
"Hi-...na-...ko...!" Souun moans.  
  
An explosion occurs!! Still an adult, Hinako is knocked through a  
wall as Azusa relaxes, holstering her weapon. "You should learn never to  
attack a non-Terran with something only meant for Terrans," the watchmistress  
warns. "It's sheer luck that you didn't kill yourself doing that...eh?!"  
  
Her eyes widen as Hinako rises, the fire in her eyes burning bright.  
"You delinquent!" she snarls. "How dare you defy your elders?!"  
  
Azusa shudders, floating between mad lust and righteous indignation.  
"Well, I may not..." *Oh, she's beautiful!!* "...look like it..." *How did she  
grow like that?!* "...but I'm well over nine hundred years old..." *Oooh, wait  
until I get you alone, sexy!!* "...almost all of that spent in cryofreeze!"  
  
"Nine hundred?!" Nodoka blinks, then turns to Hinako. "You better  
stop, Hinako! I don't think Happousai gave you the ability to absorb energy  
from someone THAT old!!"  
  
"Besides, I'm not one of your students," Azusa turns to leave. "Now,  
if you'll excuse me, I've a job to get done. Good day!"  
  
The Sagussan blows Hinako a kiss as she runs off, her sandpanther  
following her. The teacher is understandably flushed. "D-d-did you s-see th-  
th-that?!" she stammers, turning to Nodoka. "S-she...s-she...?!"  
  
Hinako passes out!  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Later, the core members of the "Furinkan Crisis Management Team"  
muster at the Tendou dojo. "Let me see if I understand this," Souun muses.  
"You're saying that there are strange doubles of Ranma-kun and the others  
running around Nerima?"  
  
Heads bob up and down. "I think that girl we met looked a lot like  
Azusa Shiratori, Tendou-kun," Genma muses.  
  
"Please don't speak about her!" Hinako wails, tightly holding Souun's  
arm. "I could actually feel her undress me with her eyes!!"  
  
"Um...Sensei, isn't it odd that you haven't gone back to your child's  
body yet?" Akane Tendou wonders.  
  
Hinako blinks, then looks at herself. She hadn't absorbed any energy  
from Azusa, yet here she was, still an adult. Happousai taps her acupuncture  
points. "Incredible!" the master gasps. "Her body's structure has been  
reforged!! It hasn't affected her powers, but her growth abilities have been  
blocked! I've never seen anything like this!"  
  
"What?!" Souun gasps.  
  
"I'll stay an adult?!" Hinako gasps.  
  
"'Fraid so," Happousai sighs.  
  
"Oh, Souun-kun!!!" Hinako bear-hugs the Tendou patriarch. "Now we  
can be together for the rest of our lives!!"  
  
"H-hey..." Souun gasps.  
  
"So, what was this other me like?" Akane stares at Kasumi.  
  
"Probably another tomboy!" Ranma sneers.  
  
Akane clobbers him! "Actually, Akane-chan was very cute and  
feminine," Kasumi smiles. "The dress she bought attracted everyone's  
attention, including Happousai's."  
  
"Ah, Akane-chan!" Happousai blissfully smiles. "What a sweet girl!  
She actually offered to go on a date with me!"  
  
"Ugh!! Is she blind?!" Akane winces.  
  
"I doubt it," Kasumi muses. "Nabiki, you said that double of Kodachi  
was Fukunokami."  
  
"Um...y-yeah, sh-she seemed that w-way to me," Nabiki stammers.  
  
"I don't believe they're what we'd assume they'd be," Kasumi  
explains. "Ranma-kun's and Ukyou's doubles are Terran."  
  
Shampoo and Ukyou nod conformation. "What do you mean, Kasumi?"  
Souun wonders.  
  
"There's this one other race that've suddenly taken interest in our  
planet," his oldest daughter hums. "Remember those incidents with Miyaki-san  
over the last while? The Tripwire incident? Those women who wear that  
phoenix insignia on their uniforms?"  
  
"The Sagussans!" Nabiki realizes.  
  
"Yes," Kasumi nods. "Akane's double wore phoenix earrings. I  
believe we're dealing with Sagussans, not any of the other races Earth's  
previously encountered."  
  
"So what would bring them here?" Genma wonders. "Nabiki, do you have  
any idea what these people are like, what they want?"  
  
"That's the problem; no one knows what's going on with them," Nabiki  
shrugs. "They're subtle when it comes to making waves on Earth, not like the  
Urusians or the others. Other than the Tripwire thing and what happened in  
Oshio, it's believed that they also stopped a Niphentaxian fleet from invading  
Earth back in February. As for what they want, believe it or not, they want  
Ataru Moroboshi!"  
  
Ranma winces. "Him?! I wonder if we should be insulted!"  
  
"Hey!!" Akane growls, glaring at her fiance. "You don't know the  
half of what he's been through! Shinobu told me everything about  
him...including a story about a ninjitsu database in his subconscious which  
came close to destroying all of Tokyo some months ago!!"  
  
"Heh! I could've beaten it easily!!"  
  
"Don't be too sure of that, son-in-law," Cologne interrupts. "There  
are certain things on this planet even *I* would not challenge. The *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* is one of them!"  
  
Ranma shudders. "Other than that, it is believed they're bisexual,  
confirmed by Kodachi's interest in me and Azusa's in Hinako-sensei; very  
advanced technologically, even more so than the Urusians; they want to be our  
friends and are willing to defend us against other aliens...and that's it!"  
Nabiki shrugs. "Because they haven't really gone public, a lot of what I  
just said is conjecture from the Internet. I've seen a couple websites on  
them, but since they're so recent, there's little information. Akane, did  
Shinobu say anything more about them?"  
  
"Well, I heard they don't like everyone in Tomobiki and that one of  
them...their leader, I think; her name's Noa..." Akane muses, "...was the one  
who bonded Ataru to Lum years ago, which was the primary reason Shinobu lost  
him after Lum's arrival."  
  
"That still isn't enough," Souun crosses his arms. "There has to be  
some way to learn more! Perhaps contact someone in Tomobiki..."  
  
The front door opens. "HAPPOUSAI!!!!!!"  
  
The aged master jolts, shuddering with anger as a diminutive figure  
stands in the doorway, his body aglow with a titanic battle aura. "So there  
ye are, ye scallywag!!" a thickly-accented voice growls. "Still thinkin'  
yuir th' tops, eh?! Time fuir ye ta put yuir money where yuir mouth is!!"  
  
"Is that a fact?!" Happousai faces his challenger, his battle aura  
surrounding him. "Then we'll settle it right here and now!"  
  
Everyone beats a fast retreat as the two face off. Hands drift to  
their side...then they produce brassieres! "SEE THAT?!?!?!"  
  
An explosion decks everyone!! "Ringo!!!" Happousai grins. "What  
brings you here?!!"  
  
"Happy!!" Alex MacIntosh laughs, playfully elbowing the aged master  
in the chest. "Ye still have it, laddie!! Where'd ye find that bonnie bra?!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Akane clobbers them with Mallet-sama! "Those are MY bras!!  
Give them back!!"  
  
"Need I explain?!" Happousai chuckles.  
  
Both merrily howl, high-fiving the other, then throwing an arm around  
the other. "I take it you two know each other," Ranma sighs.  
  
"My boy, this is my friend Alex MacIntosh!" Happousai escorts the  
Scotsman to Ranma. "His friends call him Ringo! He's the chief druid of the  
McTavish Clan in Scotland! He 'n' I've going after skirts since long before  
your father was born!! Alex, this here's my student Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Ah!" Alex then does a swift inspection. "Th' lad's got potential,  
Happy! Ye sure know how ta pick 'em!!"  
  
"Hey, I don't recall askin' for your approval!!" Ranma snarls.  
  
A second later, he is pitched into the koi pond out front! "Lad, is  
it true that if ye splash him with cold water, he turns into a bonnie  
lassie?!" Alex turns to Happousai.  
  
Ranma burst out of the pool. "Hey!! Why'd you do that, you lech?!"  
she growls. "You're worse than the old freak!!!"  
  
"We nae be perverts, laddie," Alex draws his pipe and lights it. "We  
be a'havin' fetishes aboot collectin' ladies knickers!" His eyes then widen  
on seeing Ranma's curvaceous features. "Lad!! Ye nae be a'kiddin'!!! She's  
a beauty!!"  
  
"Told ya!" Happousai laughs. "Now, if I could get her into a bra,  
it'd be perfect!!"  
  
"We'll see about that!!!" Ranma bolts to her feet, charging at the  
door.  
  
Alex draws his shillelagh, closing the door before Ranma could get  
close. *Crash!* A dent in the door! A *thump!* of someone falling to the  
patio outside follows. "Lad's tae violent for his own good, Happy!" Alex  
muses, then sees Cologne still balanced on her cane. "I'll be a...!!" he  
gasps, eyes wide. "Cologne, lass, is that you?!"  
  
The aged Chinese matriarch then backs away from the lascivious  
Scotsman. "Now, now, Alexander...you stop that! Stop that!!"  
  
"C'mere, love!" Alex charges at her.  
  
"AAAAAH!!!!" Cologne howls as she runs away. "Alex!!! Help!!!"  
  
The two have a merry chase around the Tendou home. Every time Alex  
gets close, his shillelagh taps Cologne on the posterior, causing her to leap  
up, screaming. Happousai rolls on the floor, howling with glee. Everyone  
else shudders. "Great-grandma know strange people!" Shampoo muses.  
  
Finally, after Souun placed several choice pieces of underwear in  
front of the visiting Scotsman to calm him down (getting a taste of  
Mallet-sama from Akane as a result!), Alex relaxes by the table. "Me friend  
Hayao Sakurambou asked me tae come by ta tell ye about those bonnie lasses  
from Sagussa," he draws on his pipe. "They be after Ataru Moroboshi,  
alright, causin' all sorts o' ruckus in Tomobiki as a result! Hayao be  
askin' Koosei Ryooki tae contact th' lassies tae find out what be a'goin' on  
with th' six here! But I think they be a'cleanin' up th' mess wee Shinobu  
dragged here!"  
  
"Why?!" Akane wonders. "Shinobu meant no harm! It was the other  
jerks' fault!!"  
  
"Lass, ye dinnae can see th' future like I can," Alex's eyes narrow.  
"Ye see, there's this one hangover from them troubles ye had before...and wi'  
his being here, more's gonna come. Ye'll need th' Sagussans tae clean it up  
if ye dinnae want to experience what Tomobiki goes through every day!"  
  
"That's trouble," Genma grimly muses.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens. "Hey!! Did someone leave this out here?!"  
  
Everyone sees six women dressed in their duty jumpsuits. "Uncanny!"  
Souun gasps.  
  
An unconscious Ranma is now draped over Ranma-chan's shoulder.  
"Sorry to bother you," Akane-chan bows. "May we come in?"  
  
* * *  
  
"An alien spy in Nerima?!" Souun gasps.  
  
After Ranma recovers and reverts to his male form, the Sagussans sit  
across from their hosts. "That's right," Akane-chan nods. "He must be the  
leftover from the group who tried to convert Shinobu into her 'Kali' future-  
self. We're not sure where he is, given he hasn't operated a transmitter  
since we've been here. Thus, we're forced to carry out a ground search. To  
ensure no difficulties, we were chosen because of our close resemblance to  
our spirit- sisters native to here."  
  
"No close!" Shampoo growls. "Shampoo no have pointed ears, nor talk  
funny!!"  
  
"Y'all listen ta yourself, honey?" Shampoo-chan icily hums.  
  
They exchange glares, lightning flashing between them. "I for one am  
glad someone's come to clean this place!" Akane nods. "The idea of mad  
lunatics running around hurting people scares me! If Akane-chan and the  
others are here to deal with them, let them!"  
  
"Agreed," Genma nods. "We've challenged and defeated the best our  
race can throw at us! But threats from other worlds is another thing! Look  
what happened when Hinako tried to absorb Azusa's combat energy."  
  
"I just gave Hinako-chan the necessary...*push* to remain an adult,"  
Azusa seductively winks at the teacher.  
  
Hinako sputters, hiding behind Souun. "Be that as it may, our  
inexperience in dealing with Terrans will hamper us," Akane-chan continues.  
"Ranma and Ukyou were born here, but like us all, when we were re-born as  
*daishi'cha,* we were mentally programmed to espouse Sagussan social and  
cultural beliefs. Scant few of us have first-contact experience with other  
races. Due to the speed by which rumour and innuendo spreads, those who do  
are well known. Hence, we needed to contact you as soon as possible for  
assistance."  
  
"I see," Souun muses. "Well, given your race's past record in  
dealing with ours, I suppose we could help."  
  
"Wonderful!" Akane-chan claps her hands. "We'll get along famously!"  
  
"Well, now that's settled, how about lunch?" Kasumi proposes.  
  
Everyone nods approvingly...  
  
* * *  
  
"No exchange of information?!" Takanaba gazes at the phone. "What  
madness is this?!"  
  
"Very simple, Takanaba-san," the other end replied. "The Sagussans  
were swift to determine what happened. They warned the United Nations that  
under no circumstances will any exchange of technology be permitted unless it  
is under the strictest of controls. Even contemplating that is in violation  
of their Non-Interference Directive. After what nearly happened to Shinobu  
Miyaki..."  
  
"Thank you!" the businessman snaps, hanging up the phone. "Damn!!"  
  
The operation involving Shinobu had been a disaster. That just on  
the heels of the "Tripwire Incident" gave that strange world of young, naive  
alien women tremendous influence in the United Nations. An Earth-Sagussa  
treaty was coming, no doubt about that. But this treaty would ensure  
individuals like him would never benefit from Sagussan technology. Having  
observed their weapons and other equipment at work made Takanaba salivate.  
Now, his dreams were dust. Even his nanite project was gone, mysteriously  
wiped out some time before Shinobu's planned kidnapping.  
  
The telephone rings again. "Yes!?" Takanaba barks.  
  
"We should meet sometime soon," a familiar voice announces...  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi retraces her route to the abandoned restaurant. Fungi had  
little money reserved when he was cut off from Phentax Two. Supporting him  
proved easy. Her part-time job gave her a considerable stipend. Further,  
after the mess with Shinobu, Noa passed on a considerable amount of Sagussan  
gold coins, several million yen's worth at present value, to her family to pay  
for damages from the battle over her cousin. The Miyakis accepted it without  
complaining; perhaps this was the Sagussan way of apologizing for the many  
pains they inadvertently unleashed on Shinobu.  
  
Knocking at the door, she waits. She is unaware of the person reading  
a newspaper across the street watching her. The door opens a second later,  
revealing her Niphentaxian boyfriend. "Hi, Hitomi-chan!" he beams, embracing  
her. "C'mon in!"  
  
"Thanks," she follows Fungi into his living room, once the  
restaurant's dining room. "What've you been doing?"  
  
"Getting my computer back on-line," he sits on a futon, keying  
several controls to the hybrid Terran-Niphentaxian computer sitting on the  
floor nearby. "So far, all the links are working alright. No one's detected  
me as of yet, unless the Sagussans have passive monitors in the system and  
they're keeping quiet. But...I found this."  
  
Hitomi blinks, then pales as a familiar title flashes on the screen:  
THE SHRINE OF KALI-SHINOBU. "Oh, gods, not that again!!"  
  
"Masaki Taga wasn't the only one who had back-up diskettes of this  
filth stashed away," Fungi grimaces. "I'm trying to trace the new server  
location. Once I do, I can shut it down. But we'll have to locate the  
diskettes this is stored on to finally eradicate all hopes of that monster  
ever coming to life."  
  
Hitomi nods. Fungi had told her about his friends. While loyal to  
the Church of Lum, then later to Kali, they were really no different than  
herself. Thrown together because of peer pressure, sticking to each other's  
side in an alien landscape, believing they knew it all. Youthful enthusiasm;  
the team's leader herself was in her mid-twenties. And they paid for it.  
Either drained of their living energy by Kali or gunned down by the rival  
teams that bloody night.  
  
Suffering survivor's guilt, Fungi was driven to ensure that Kali  
would never exist. Hitomi supported him as best she could, but there was only  
so much she could do. Niphentaxians were loathed by the United Nations...not  
to mention the Sagussans, now unseating the Urusians as the dominant force  
shielding this world. Hitomi didn't mind. The Sagussans she met were nice  
people despite their initial distrust of any relation to Shinobu. In fact,  
Priss recently told Hitomi a petition was being passed around to get people's  
approval for Shinobu to live on Sagussa, be part of their dawning society.  
  
Could she ask about Fungi? Would they listen to her or, fearing a  
possible threat against Ataru, lash out and hurt him beloved before  
understanding he was different than Oogi's ilk? Hitomi sighs. Very few  
remained on Earth given what just happened. Pathfinder Troop Six were in  
Tomobiki, guarding against any Vosian incursions there. The "Hasei'cha" was  
in orbit over Oshika, protecting Nassur's wife during her pregnancy. Gazing  
at Fungi, Hitomi sighs. She had to try.  
  
"Shut that off," she gently embraces him from behind. "You're  
working yourself into a lather. It's time to rest for now."  
  
"I have to do this, Hitomi-chan..."  
  
"No!" she forcefully insists. "Your race's big problem is that you  
focus yourself on one thing so intently, you don't pay attention to more  
important matters. I don't think your friends would want that, Fungi-kun.  
Don't compound their mistake by hurting yourself. If you do that, you're  
letting Oogi win. You're letting Kali win!"  
  
He thinks, then nods, shutting off his machine. "You're right. But  
I...I still don't know anything about those other groups who came after  
Shinobu- san. If I don't learn, I don't think she'll be really safe."  
  
"Save it," she kisses the tip of his ear.  
  
He gently draws her to him, their lips passionately caressing. The  
observer outside smiles, folds up his paper, then heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning!" Akane calls out as she descends from her bedroom,  
sniffing the air. "Wow!! What smells so good?!"  
  
"I don't know," Souun looks up from his go game with Genma. "Kasumi  
must be cooking up a storm this morning!"  
  
"Good morning, Father, Mr. Saotome, Akane," Kasumi then descends from  
her bedroom.  
  
Everyone spins around to gaze at the elder Tendou daughter.  
"Kasumi!" Souun gasps. "But if you're there, who's in the kitchen?!"  
  
"I've no idea," Kasumi innocently shrugs.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!!" Akane-chan emerges from the kitchen, a  
tray with a virtual feast in hand. "Breakfast is on!"  
  
Souun and Genma faint! "My!!" Kasumi blinks. "It looks delicious!"  
  
"Thank you! I decided to give you a traditional Sagussan forenoon  
meal as an ice-breaker. Where are the others?"  
  
"Still asleep, I think," Akane sits down, then picks up a bowl of  
broth filled with meat and rice, taking a sniff. "What's this?"  
  
"Pyogh-giku," Akane-chan explains. "Broiled nightlizard meat with a  
grain similar to what you call barley. Try it."  
  
"Night-...LIZARD?!?!" Akane pales.  
  
"Akane, your spirit-sister just went to a lot of trouble to feed us,"  
Kasumi warns. "Besides, I don't think the Sagussans are so ignorant that  
they'd inadvertently poison us."  
  
Akane hums, then picks up a strip of pale meat. Taking a hesitant  
bite, she blinks on the rich flavor, then digs in. "Wow!!" she gasps. "This  
tastes just like pork!"  
  
"Thank you, Akane-chan," Kasumi picks up her bowl, then proceeds to  
eat.  
  
Seeing the women enjoying the dish, Genma and Souun quickly dig in.  
"Now, the others seem a little tardy," Akane-chan muses, then calls out, "P-  
chan!! Come in here please!"  
  
The Terrans gasp as a dark sandpanther walks into the living room,  
questioningly growing. "P-chan, sweetie, do go upstairs and fetch the others  
for forenoon," Akane-chan intones. "I have a stormwalker rib for you!"  
  
Growling affirmatively, P-chan races upstairs. "Wh-wh-what was th-th-  
that?!" Akane stammers, pointing after the sandpanther.  
  
"P-chan, my sandpanther!" the Sagussan beams. "Isn't he cute?!"  
  
"He's adorable!" Kasumi beams. "I've never seen a tiger with wings  
before!"  
  
"Tiger...?" Akane pales, then looks up.  
  
An inhuman shriek echoes her words, followed by crashing noises and  
Ranma-chan's screams. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Ranma races down the stairs  
at top speeds, eyes wide with panic. "A CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!"  
  
Before the ailurophobic martial artist could escape, P-chan bounds  
from upstairs, pinning Ranma. "Thank you, P-chan!" Akane-chan pulls out a  
freshly cut stormwalker rib the size of her arm. "Here you go!!!"  
  
The sandpanther catches the offering, then heads out to nibble.  
"What was that thing?!!" Ranma bolts to his feet...  
  
...and gets bashed down by Ranma-chan with a mallet marked ULTIMATE  
IDIOT BASHER! "Stop yelling at Akane!!!"  
  
"Where did you get that?" Genma wonders.  
  
"Oh, this used to be Ataru's!" Ranma-chan takes her place, stowing  
the sledgehammer. "He stopped using these things when he gained the ability  
to transform into the Cyborg, so we get to use them!" Noticing the dish, she  
beams. "Ah!! Time to eat!"  
  
Akane-chan twitches with mild annoyance as Ranma-chan picks up her  
bowl. "Ranma..."  
  
"What...is it...Akane?" the latter mouths through bites.  
  
"Where are your manners?" Akane-chan icily intones. "Not everyone is  
at the table yet! Our hosts eat first, you know!"  
  
"Oh," Ranma-chan licks her lips, refilling her bowl. "Kodachi's  
already here with a picnic forenoon for Nabiki."  
  
A shriek echoing from upstairs follows her statement. That is  
followed by a panicked Nabiki racing through the living room still in her  
nightgown, followed by Kodachi-chan with a picnic basket. "Nabiki-chan, come  
back here!" the watchmistress cries. "I have your breakfast all ready for  
you!"  
  
"Leave me alone!!" Nabiki fearfully cries as they disappear out the  
front door.  
  
"Now, there's something you don't see every day," Souun muses.  
  
"Agreed," Genma hums, then notices Ranma sitting still. "Boy, why  
aren't you taking part in this lovely meal Akane cooked?!"  
  
"Because she cooked it!!" Ranma snaps, not noticing the battle aura  
forming around his spirit-sister. "Knowing her, it's probably so rotten,  
we'll all get poisoned!!!"  
  
Akane-chan looks hurt...then everyone shudders as Ranma-chan rises,  
eyes ablaze with fury. "First, you yell at Akane, now you insult her  
cooking?!" the watchmistress howls, fist cocked to strike. "You jerk,  
DIE!!!!!!"  
  
An explosion later sees Ranma buried head-first into the koi pond!!  
"He definitely deserved that!" Genma muses.  
  
"Agreed," Souun nods.  
  
Akane-chan moans...  
  
* * *  
  
"You should be ashamed, Ranma!!" Akane-chan snaps later that  
morning. "Pounding one of our hosts because my spirit-sister isn't proficient  
in cooking!! What's with you?!"  
  
Ranma-chan and her would-be bond-mate walk ahead of their namesakes  
downtown, clad in casual civilians. Like her spirit-brother, she walks on the  
fence. "Well, I can't help it if the lug doesn't appreciate good cooking,  
especially your good cooking!!" she snarls, firing an icy glare at Ranma, then  
returning to Akane-chan. "If he doesn't want to eat, he doesn't have to...but  
he doesn't have to rub it into your face at the same time!!"  
  
"Oh, you're impossible!!!" Akane-chan groans. "First, it was  
Dakejinzou, then Bushi, then Elle, then Shinobu, then even Lum!! Every woman  
I've taken a liking to, you either put into the medical station or chased  
away!! Why can't you leave me alone?! Ukyou and Shampoo are throwing  
themselves at you and you pretend they don't exist!!"  
  
"Why should I want them?!" Ranma-chan leaps down from the fence,  
staring at Akane-chan. "They drive me up the wall with their nightly  
ambushes, their strip shows...Lyna, even sending their companion droids after  
me! Why can't you accept the fact that I love you?!" she grasps her  
companion's hand. "I've loved you since the day I was re-born!! What do  
idiots like them have that I don't have?!"  
  
"Charm, personality, tact, an even temper, culture...!" Akane-chan  
rambles off, counting off on her fingers.  
  
Looking like she was just stabbed in the heart, Ranma-chan fixes her  
with a determined glare. "Okay! You want it that way?! Then you better be  
prepared for this!!"  
  
Akane-chan gasps as her senses detect Ranma-chan's psi-shields fall  
away. *Mavan'shagh,* the one thing almost guaranteed to win Akane-chan over.  
  
Unless someone gets into the way.  
  
Or rather, two someones.  
  
"No, you don't!!" Ukyou-chan growls as she and Shampoo-chan face the  
object of their lust, now between Ranma-chan and her target.  
  
"If y'all do that ta someone, it's gonna be me!!" Shampoo-chan vows.  
  
"Hey!!!" Ranma-chan growls. "Get out of here, you idiots!! I'm busy  
with Akane!!"  
  
"Busy, huh?!" Ukyou-chan sneers. "This idiot wouldn't give you the  
time of day, Ranma!" she points accusingly at Akane-chan, then leaps into her  
would-be lover's arms. "But I'll give you ALL of me!!"  
  
A mallet smacks into her head! "Says who?!" Shampoo-chan snarls.  
  
The two face off, their battle auras rising ominously over the  
district. "Man, and I thought I had problems!!" Ranma gasps.  
  
Suddenly, Ukyou-chan and Shampoo-chan spin on Ranma-chan, hands  
darting to undo their shirt tops. "Ranma, honey, it's time for y'all to  
choose which one y'all really want!" the latter sweetly smiles.  
  
"Right now!!" the former licks her lips.  
  
Sensing their psi-shields starting to drop, Ranma-chan emits a  
shriek. "YEAHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! AKANE, HELP!!!!!!"  
  
She races off. "COME BACK HERE!!!!!!" her would-be bondmates race  
off in pursuit.  
  
Leaving a very embarrassed Akane-chan with her spirit-sister and  
Ranma. "This is going to be a disaster!" the Sagussan moans.  
  
"How cute!!" Akane beams. "Ranma-chan's so chivalrous!"  
  
"How would you know?!" Ranma sneers.  
  
Mallet-sama answers that!  
  
* * *  
  
Downtown, Nabiki window shops, having just returned from the betting  
hall, winning a cool 500,000 yen from three races. Well, the property taxes  
were paid. However, monetary concerns weren't foremost in her mind as images  
of her breakfast with Kodachi-chan replay. It was a scrumptious meal, cooked  
with loving care. Nabiki enjoyed herself right to the point where she even  
permitted her a kiss. Kodachi was searching for the missing spy, promising to  
be back for lunch.  
  
*I have until then to figure out a way out of this!* Nabiki shudders.  
It wasn't that she was offended by Kodachi's interest. But Kodachi's naive  
honesty had taken Nabiki off guard. If Kodachi had pushed the matter, Nabiki  
could find herself surrendering to the Sagussan's advances. If that  
happened, what would happen to her family? She had responsibilities. She  
could not ignore them to pursue a relationship on a planet thousands of  
parsecs away! Nabiki sighs. Rationalizing a relationship was not her strong  
suit. Finances were better; numbers were easier to comprehend than the twists  
and turns of one's heart.  
  
A stampede gets her attention. Turning, she sees Ranma-chan race  
down the street, Ukyou-chan and Shampoo-chan on her tail. Right behind them  
was Kunou screaming for his pig-tailed goddess. Then came Ryouga Hibiki (who  
probably didn't know of the Sagussans' presence) screaming at Ranma for  
hurting Akane. Then Mousse, with glasses on forehead, pining for Shampoo.   
Then Konatsu pining for Ukyou (also not realizing the woman before her was  
her Sagussan spirit-sister). Then Kodachi Kunou in martial arts uniform  
screaming challenges to Ranma. Mr. Kunou with a razor ready to shear Ranma's  
pig-tail. Then Ranma, Akane and Akane-chan, trying desperately to calm  
everyone down. "Don't they ever stop?" Nabiki sighs as she turns away.  
  
"I see everyone's pretty energetic today," a voice comments.  
  
"'Morning, Sensei," Nabiki smiles as Hinako approaches. "Get much  
sleep?"  
  
"Actually, I did," the teacher admits. "But this morning, Azusa  
showed up out of nowhere with breakfast and fed me. It was...actually  
enjoyable."  
  
"Ditto with Kodachi and me," Nabiki admits. "Like it or not, they  
are serious."  
  
They exchange looks. "Oh, my! You mean you actually find  
Kodachi...?" Hinako blinks.  
  
"Yep," Nabiki nods. She would normally not admit such feelings to  
anyone, preferring to maintain a cool, detached demeanor. But shared pain  
meant shared healing. "I mean, I really can't see myself doing anything with  
her. I can't give her what she wants...but I'm damned if I can't see a way  
out of this. I can guess you're the same way."  
  
"I am," Hinako nods. "I am in love...but it's your father I desire,  
Nabiki, not some alien girl like Azusa. At the same time, I have Azusa to  
thank for freezing me as an adult. It feels wonderful to think and act like I  
am, not like what was forced on me."  
  
"If we reject them, we break their hearts," Nabiki sighs. "And I've  
heard what happens when a Sagussan goes nuts over a heartbreak. Shinobu heard  
a rumour about Priss, the coxswain of Pathfinder Troop Six. When her lover  
Sugoi was badly hurt, she went ballistic...then butchered everyone related to  
those who hurt her. Shit, I don't want Kodachi to do the same thing!"  
  
Suddenly, a noise is heard. Panting. Someone is struggling for  
breath nearby. They turn to see Ranma-chan stagger up. "Ranma!!" Hinako  
gasps. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, Lyna, they're impossible!" the watchmistress struggles for  
oxygen. "Just managed to ditch them! Shit, where'd the rest of that marathon  
come from?!"  
  
"That's normal here," Nabiki admits.  
  
Ranma-chan stares quizzically at the two Terrans, sensing the  
emotional upheavals they have endured. "Uh-oh. Something tells me that you  
two're a little bit confused about Kodachi and Azusa, eh?"  
  
Both blink, then nod. "You might say that," Hinako admits.  
  
"Well, that's understandable," the Sagussan stretches herself. "I  
mean, I am grateful that Kodachi is after someone else; she's as bad as Ukyou  
and Shampoo at times. But I am sympathetic to your problem. Neither of you  
are Sagussan, so you really can't comprehend what drives us."  
  
At that moment, Ranma walks up, now drenched and female. Behind her  
is Akane and Akane-chan. "Damn!! Where's the old freak from?!" Ranma wrings  
the water from her top. "Why can't he learn to mind his own business?"  
  
"He is odd," Akane-chan muses.  
  
"'Odd?!'" Ranma snaps. "Try perverted!"  
  
"Where're the others?!" Nabiki wonders.  
  
"Off chasing their own things," Akane sighs. "We hope..."  
  
"PIG-TAILED GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone spins around to see Kunou standing there, wide-eyed on  
seeing TWO Ranma-chans and TWO Akane Tendous. "What is this?!" he exclaims,  
grabbing his hair. "Have I now come to see double?!! Has my desire for Akane  
Tendou and the virtuous pig-tailed one driven me to see them everywhere I  
go?!! Oh, the agony, the agony...!!"  
  
Ranma-chan and Akane-chan exchange looks, then slip over to the  
kendoist's side. "Kunou-san, don't fret," the former coos. "We'll be more  
than happy to quell the tremors in your heart. Right, Akane?"  
  
"Of course we will, Ranma," the latter smiles. "It's terrible that  
someone with such passion as yourself must suffer in silence without a place  
to release those passions. Shall we go somewhere, Kunou-san?"  
  
Shuddering at his luck, Kunou escorts the Sagussans away. "Man, are  
they blind?!" Ranma wonders. "They actually like that jerk?"  
  
"Makes you wonder," Akane muses.  
  
Nabiki and Hinako stare at the Sagussans, then exchange knowing  
looks...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, no, this can't be happening!!" Hitomi gasps as she watches Kunou  
head off with Ranma-chan and Akane-chan. Shinobu had told her about once  
seeing a double of herself at the close of the Spirit War. Now seeing near-  
perfect doubles of Ranma and Akane told her one thing: the Sagussans were  
back in town. Undoubtedly looking for Fungi. Fretting, Shinobu's cousin  
heads for her home. She had to contact someone to ensure that no harm would  
befall her boyfriend.  
  
Unseen by her, an observer notes the Sagussans' presence, then heads  
off. Other powers had to be notified of this...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"What happened was inexcusable!" Baron Suzuki growls, gazing at his  
rock garden. "It should have been a simple extraction. Now the Sagussans are  
aware of us and are conspiring with the United Nations to destroy our plans.  
We must act swiftly if we are to regain control of the situation."  
  
"It's useless to continue with old ideas," Takanaba sighs. The  
financier had come to Suzuki's residence right away. "The Sagussans may be a  
naive group of women, but they aren't stupid. Their high-browed morals have  
infected the Secretary-General and the world leadership. More so with the  
growing threat from Uru's Imperialists. A treaty between Earth and Sagussa is  
coming and soon. But you rest assured that the treaty will prevent any  
exchange of technology. Their Non-Interference Directive and all that..." he  
makes a dismissive wave.  
  
The militarist shudders, working at maintaining calm. It was hard.  
The lovely Lady Katana slain, her body vanished from the Tendou dojo. Her  
younger self now missing, kidnapped by a barbaric alien dictator, who left a  
thermonuclear bomb in Tokyo in hopes of ensuring the alien bounty  
hunter-roonin Nassur would do his bidding. The Sagussans aware of the  
Suzuki-Takanaba plot. Nothing seemed to make sense now. "You and I came  
together despite our different goals," the baron sighs. "Now, neither of us  
can pursue them because of one group of people. Our next act, therefore,  
must discredit the Sagussans."  
  
"How do we do that?" Takanaba wonders. "After Oshio, the Tripwire  
thing and who knows what else, the Sagussans can do no wrong."  
  
"Not so, Takanaba-san," Suzuki smiles. "My agents in Nerima have  
reported that an orphaned Niphentaxian observer is still operating there. And  
now, a group of Sagussan agents are in that district. Opportunity has come  
back to us, if we can just take it."  
  
The financier blinks. "Please, go on..."  
  
* * *  
  
Satoshi Yoshikazu steps into the small apartment, two bags of  
groceries in hand. "Hey, guys!" he calls out. "I'm back!"  
  
"About time!" Atsushi Tsuruga yells from the kitchen. "Did you get  
the stuff?"  
  
"Yeah! Where's Masayuki?"  
  
"With those three," Atsushi nods to the spare bedroom. "Who knows  
what he's doing."  
  
Satoshi moans. It had been a crazy two weeks. First, the Chem Club  
encountered their dream goddess, Shinobu Miyaki. Then, it was discovered  
that the members were the masters of the "Shrine of Kali-Shinobu." The  
closing down of their base at Furinkan High, forced them to relocate to this  
private apartment in the east end of Nerima. The scorn heaped on them by  
their parents and friends over their private lusts. The hesitant reopening  
of the "Shrine" on a new, less scrupulous server.  
  
And then...they came.  
  
Satoshi heads into the bedroom. On a futon to one side slept a  
middle-aged brown-haired woman, physically well toned. Even asleep, she  
projected a reserved, dignified demeanor. Another futon across the way held  
another woman with long, shocking white hair and eyes which seemed older than  
time. A third in the middle held a third woman, tantalizingly young and  
sensual in ways Satoshi found impossible to describe, pale skinned, almost  
like a living porcelain doll.  
  
And all...once called themselves Shinobu.  
  
Sitting beside the doll was the club's leader, Masayuki Takuma, who  
strokes her hair, conflicting emotions flashing from his eyes. While they  
all worked creating Kali's shrine, Masaki Taga was the heart and soul of the  
group. They had once even been tempted to call themselves "Shinobu's  
Bodyguards" before Masaki's twisted lusts snared the others into helping him  
create Kali's shrine. Now, sans leader and with their peers aware of their  
actions, the high school graduates felt lost. Having these versions of  
Shinobu drop into their lives just complicated matters.  
  
After Masaki's passing, the three had met to take stock of their  
lives. Resurrecting Kali's shrine was easy; all of them had backup diskettes  
of photos and stories, plus access to local servers who didn't care about what  
people put on the World Wide Web. However, without Masaki, the others soon  
realized the heart of the organization was gone. Yes, they still lusted after  
Shinobu...but their leader's death and their exposure had thrown ice water on  
their libidos.  
  
Then they came.  
  
It was the night of the repeating blackout. As the three waited for  
power to return, they heard a knock downstairs. Atsushi answered it...to  
confront a Shinobu dressed in fantastic armour with a brutal cut across her  
midsection. In fact, the cut went all around her, as if she had been sliced  
in half. Before Atsushi could say anything, she collapsed into his arms.  
Naturally, he dragged her upstairs, stripped her of the armour and  
administered first aid. Five minutes later, Satoshi answered the door.   
There stood the white-haired Shinobu dressed in trenchcoat and well-worn  
clothes, a dark spot on her chest and back akin to a gunshot wound. Five  
minutes after, Masayuki greeted the doll, dressed in seductive black leather,  
hideously burned almost beyond recognition.  
  
As the three were stored in the spare bedroom, their wounds healed.  
The three boys debated what to do...when a strange voice told them these women  
were in fact versions of Shinobu of the far future, having returned in time to  
ensure their younger self would evolve in the direction they represented.  
Then, by means no one understood, they were shown what futures these three  
represented.  
  
Atsushi's Shinobu called herself Lady Katana. She came from a time  
where Japanese militarists had taken power, using alien technology to subvert  
all Western-based social and cultural mores in hopes of restoring the Japan of  
the Tokugawas.  
  
Satoshi's Shinobu was Scalphunter. Crown princess of an alien  
principality called Kyotos, she was a blood-thirsty killer, bent on a  
revenge- quest against non-Terrans after losing her twins thanks to Lum and  
her Sagussan lover Noa.  
  
Masayuki's Shinobu was Kali. The direct descendant of the Chem  
Club's perverted fantasies united with Niphentaxian influences, she was an  
immortal energy vampire, a lust-driven engine of destruction who looked on the  
galaxy as her private playground.  
  
The strange voice then said it was a fragment of a fourth Shinobu  
called Mecha, a symbiotic composed of nanites who had returned in time to  
prevent her younger self from becoming her. Separated from the whole when  
Mecha self-terminated, the nanites busied themselves rebuilding and  
reprogramming the others, ensuring they would never again plague humanity.  
Something about the bio-energy the others produced had interfered with the  
nanites' original programming, which demanded they destroy these three once  
and for all.  
  
The Chem Club were caught in a quandary over their guests. Hearing  
about those nightmarish futures changed their perceptions. They were drifting  
toward shutting down Kali's shrine, having only rebuilt it out of a fading  
loyalty to Masaki Taga. At present, they were preparing for university. Now  
they had these three. They couldn't abandon them.  
  
"Atsushi-kun, c'mon over!" Satoshi calls out. "Let's talk!"  
  
His words awaken the women. "Satoshi-san," Scalphunter smiles,  
slowly rising, arm out to embrace him as he sits beside her.  
  
"Masayuki-chan, why don't you do something more with me?" Kali then  
stares at the man beside her, sitting up.  
  
Atsushi walks in, sitting beside Katana, who allowed him to draw her  
into an embrace. "Guys," Masayuki begins. "Two weeks ago, we really weren't  
doing much with ourselves. We allowed our dreams and fantasies to create  
something we thought was cool then. However, after what we experienced, I  
think it's time we put aside the past and move to something constructive. We  
have a responsibility to ourselves...but more importantly, we have a  
responsibility to Shinobu Miyaki. I say we shut down the Shrine right now and  
get rid of everything associated with it."  
  
"I agree," Satoshi nods.  
  
"So do I," Atsushi sighs. "Now...what do we do with them?" he nods  
at their guests. "Shit knows, people around here don't look too kindly at  
Shinobu. We're part of the reason why. Seeing three versions of her running  
around isn't going to do us good especially if word's out about what they came  
to do."  
  
"True," Masayuki sadly nods. Of course, they were all pleased that  
Fate handed them a Shinobu Miyaki to be his personal companion. But lusting  
for someone was worlds different than actually having her.  
  
"May we propose something?"  
  
"Mecha!" Satoshi blinks.  
  
"Affirmative," that voice responds from thin air. "We've configured  
our counterparts' neural pathways to ensure all Entropic thoughts they  
possessed are eliminated. We could restructure them physically to prevent any  
suspicion that they are in fact variations of our younger self, thus reducing  
the chance of outside attention falling on you."  
  
"Well, that seems a good idea," Atsushi muses. "Let's see what we  
can do."  
  
"Hold it!" Satoshi cuts in. "First, we shut the Shrine down. Then  
we'll worry about what we do with our friends."  
  
The others nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this?!" Fungi blinks.  
  
The Niphentaxian watches a message flash on his screen. Someone was  
shutting down the Shrine of Kali-Shinobu, for good it seemed. The message  
stated that the operators would not bring the shrine back, though no reason is  
given. Fungi then programs a cyber-mouse, a special hunter-killer program  
which could travel through the Internet to examine another computer's files,  
then sends it off. A reply comes a minute later. Not only was the Shrine  
gone, but all files pertaining to it had been erased from the host computer.  
  
Silence falls over the room as Fungi considers what to do next. He  
could send a modified cyber-mouse to locate the computer in question so he  
investigate on-site. Whoever had constructed the Shrine might just be  
relocating, using the message they transmitted to deceive Net surfers and  
local censorship officers as to their true intentions. If so, he had to  
prevent it from coming back on line.  
  
His friends wouldn't rest until he did...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, it's gone!" Nene blinks confusedly.  
  
"What is?" Priss looks back.  
  
"The Kali-Shinobu Shrine," Pathfinder Troop Six's computer expert  
reports. "Just deleted itself from the Net. Message here says they won't  
bring it back."  
  
"Doubtful!" the Troop coxswain snorts. "They're probably hooking up  
to a new server. Hey, Nene, trace down where they are!"  
  
"Right," her fingers fly over the board.  
  
Priss sighs, then stares at the women before her. "Sorry about  
that. We're cleaning up the mess created by those perverts in Nerima. What  
can I do for you two?"  
  
Nabiki and Hinako exchange looks, then face the Sagussan. "Well,  
Priss-san...since your friends came, Kodachi and Azusa have taken  
interest...in us!" the former begins.  
  
"Whoa!" Priss whistles. "You mean Kodachi actually had eyes for  
someone other than Ranma? Impossible!"  
  
"Well, it's not just impossible, it's happening!" Hinako cuts in.  
"But...while Nabiki and I're flattered, we can't commence serious  
relationships. So...we were wondering if you could find..." she pauses.  
  
"Doubles of us!" Nabiki completes.  
  
"Ah!!" Priss nods understandingly. "Hey, that's cool! Not  
everyone's fit to make the migration. Well, then..." she pulls out a mini-  
camera and takes snots of the Terrans. "Once Nene finishes with the Kali  
thing, we'll send a signal back home for your spirit-sisters if you have them.  
Fair enough?"  
  
"Thank you!" both beam.  
  
"What the...?!" Nene's voice interrupts.  
  
"What is it?" Priss looks over.  
  
"Someone's checking this place out. "Using a very sophisticated  
cyber-mouse, way too complicated for Terran systems. I think I just might've  
found our missing Niphentaxian."  
  
"Great!" Priss smiles. "Soon as you know where he is, relay the  
location to Ranma!"  
  
"Gotcha!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Could this work?" Takanaba wonders.  
  
Suzuki icily smiles. "The Niphentaxians are all low-born, worthless  
dregs who will be excellent slaves in our plans. One of my observers in  
Nerima has located a survivor of the group once located there, the one that  
supported that abomination of Shinobu-san calling itself Kali. According to  
them, it seems this fellow, Fungi, has decided to turn from his masters, seek  
a life here on Earth. He even has a native lover, Shinobu-san's cousin  
Hitomi Miyaki. Now, we know how fanatic the Niphentaxians are in their  
worship of Lum. It takes just a veiled threat against Lum to set them into  
action."  
  
"How do you propose to do that?"  
  
"Fortunately, this Mikado handed us the perfect opportunity. We  
shall let it be known to other Niphentaxian groups in the Tokyo area that  
Fungi helped the Vosians kidnap the Oni in hopes of slaying her, thus  
vaulting Shinobu-san to supremacy in their religion. You know what will  
happen next."  
  
"They'll come to Nerima," Takanaba nods appreciatively. "So hell  
bent on avenging their 'goddess,' they'll tear the district apart looking for  
Fungi. And when they do..."  
  
"The Sagussans come to the 'rescue!'" Suzuki smiles. "And given the  
enmity between the two races, Armageddon will result. I don't think many  
people will cherish the idea of aliens operating outside Tomobiki, in direct  
defiance of Resolution 444."  
  
"Negative propaganda would then be inserted in the media...and once  
that happens, public opinion would turn against them," Takanaba concludes.  
"And with that, the public would pressure the government to demand that the  
United Nations force the Sagussans to mollify their demands. Perhaps insist  
on technological transfer..."  
  
"Further, we could recoup our losses by seizing technology during the  
battle," Suzuki adds. "You see, we let them do all the work and pick up the  
pieces at the end."  
  
"Brilliant! Now, how soon..."  
  
"Forgive me, sirs," an aide walks up, bowing to the baron. "Mr. Lee  
is back."  
  
Suzuki and Takanaba are surprised. "Send him in," the former orders.  
  
A moment later, a very pale man appears. "My sincerest apologies for  
not contacting you in such a long time," he bows. "While my relative was  
recovering, I heard of the tragic affair in Nerima. I believed it prudent to  
withhold my counsel from you until such time as the Sagussans were distracted  
by other problems before re-initiating contact."  
  
"Very prudent, Mr. Lee. I trust your relative has recovered," Suzuki  
returns the bow. Again, he found it hard to look the visitor in the eye.  
"You're just in time. Takanaba-san and I were discussing a possible operation  
against those same Sagussans."  
  
"I see," Lee nods, remaining neutral. "Then how may I be of  
assistance?"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, a dark limousine with tinted windows carries Mr. Lee  
from the Suzuki estate. Relaxing in the back seat, the pale man sighs, then  
deactivates his holographic projector bracelet, revealing Reinoevan. "How was  
the meeting, Miss Rei?" Denpatan Kitei wonders from the front seat.  
  
"It seems the baron and Takanaba-san haven't learned their lesson,"  
Pathfinder Troop Six's first officer frowns. Since Noa had been dispatched  
to watch over Ataru and Lum, the Troop, either Nene or Rei, had taken over  
playing Mr. Lee. "We'll have to bring Nagaiwakai-sama into this. She  
possesses the clout to stop them. In the meantime, Ranma and the others'll  
have to be appraised of their new plans. Take me to Tomobiki so we can  
switch cars, then to Nerima."  
  
"Hai," the Kuromoroboshi steers the car toward Tokyo...  
  
* * *  
  
"We found him!!" Ranma-chan grins.  
  
Akane-chan is grooming P-chan with her spirit-sister on the front  
porch. "Who?!"  
  
"The spy," Ranma smiles. "His name's Fungi. He's part of the crowd  
who backed Kali. He's living in a restaurant in the middle of town! Wanna  
scout it out?!"  
  
"Good!" Akane-chan bolts to her feet. "This'll be settled in a snap."  
  
"Why don't you two go as Ranma and I?" Akane wonders. "Walking  
around in such plain clothes'll attract attention just as quick as you guys  
wearing your uniforms."  
  
"Good point," Ranma nods. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So, they're there!" Fungi smiles.  
  
His second cyber-mouse had detected the address where the members of  
the Furinkan High Chemical Club, Kali's creators, are hiding. It is a small  
apartment in Nerima's east end. Not too far away. Perhaps he should go now,  
scout the terrain, then plan for an insertion. Rising, the Niphentaxian  
pulls out a baseball cap and a Walkman to disguise his ears, then moves to  
the door. He opens it, then stops, seeing Hitomi there. "Hitomi-chan!!" he  
gasps. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Stay inside!" she pushes him in. "Are you stupid?! The Sagussans  
are here!"  
  
"What?! Why would they be here?!"  
  
"Idiot!! Don't you remember what your people almost did to my cousin  
on Phentax Twelve?! The attempted invasion three months ago?! The Sagussans  
have more than enough reasons to hate you! I'm not sure if I can persuade  
them to leave you alone!! Running around like that's going to get you  
killed!"  
  
"I found where the shrine's operators are!" Fungi reports.  
  
"Where?!"  
  
Fungi scribbles an address, then hands the paper to her. "There.  
It's an apartment. I need to look at this place, find out what's going on.  
Now, they just deleted themselves from the Net, saying they aren't coming  
back...but we can't know that until everything involved with that abomination  
is gone."  
  
Hitomi stares at the address, recognition dawning. "I know who lives  
here!" she gasps. "I know these guys. They aren't so bad..."  
  
"Hitomi-chan, they teamed up with Masaki Taga to create Kali,  
remember?" Fungi reminds her. "What you might think they're like is what they  
want you to think of them. We have to make sure. This isn't just for me and  
my friends, it's for everyone who has any connection to Shinobu-san. And  
you're pretty high up on the list."  
  
Silence falls as Hitomi considers the point, then nods. "Okay.  
Let's go...but don't do anything crazy, okay?!"  
  
"Okay," he nods.  
  
The two head out...  
  
* * *  
  
"This information you give us...can it actually be true?" Odao  
wonders.  
  
Like his companions, the Niphentaxian agent from Shinjiku  
suspiciously eyes Baron Suzuki and Takanaba. "It is," the baron nods. "We  
know how much your people revere Lum. In the interests of fostering peaceful  
relations between our peoples, we are presenting you with the truth. The way  
the team looked on Shinobu Miyaki, worshipped her, disgusted me as I'm sure it  
would disgust your superiors. Most of them are dead, eliminated by my agents.  
One still lives." With that, he passes a file folder to Odao.  
  
The Niphentaxian frowns on seeing Fungi's picture. "I know this  
one. Fungi pretends to be loyal to the Goddess, while in truth, he spits on  
Her Holy Teachings. He would rather withdraw from the Church, seek out a path  
of heresy which could destroy us if it infected others." He then glares at  
Suzuki. "But what is your interest in this?"  
  
"Truthfully, I despise the presence of all aliens," Suzuki fixes Odao  
with a stare. "You people believe yourselves superior to us just because you  
entered space long before we had the chance to explore our moon. Further, you  
seek to manipulate us in directions which could bring disaster to us, all to  
serve one person. One whom, I should add, is actively targeted by the Urusian  
Imperialists in hopes of making her their slave Empress. Place yourselves in  
our position, Odao-san. How would you feel if the Sagussans decided they had  
enough of your venerating their leader's fiancee, then tried to destroy you?"  
  
"Those harpies!" Odao spits. "They've interfered with us for the  
final time!!"  
  
"We have heard a rumour from one of our agents," Takanaba adds. "He  
has connections penetrating deep into the Moroboshi Clan, all the way to the  
Lady Nagaiwakai. He heard expatriates from your planet have forged an  
alliance with Uru's Democratic Alliance and the Avalonians in hopes of seeing  
your church destroyed. While we have no confirmation of this, it can be  
surmised the Sagussans support such a plan, seeing them as natural allies in  
their quest to destroy the Church of Lum and cripple the Niphentaxian  
Union...a prequel, I suppose, to their destroying the Urusian Imperialists  
and fixing Lum on Sagussa's throne as Ataru Moroboshi's consort."  
  
The Niphentaxians gasp. "Is this information valid?!" Odao growls.  
  
"As valid as we can confirm," Suzuki sighs, grateful that Mr. Lee  
passed on that tidbit. "As of now, six Sagussan agents are active in Nerima.  
We've yet to detect who they are. However, Fungi can seek them out, request  
asylum, then turn over whatever information he has about your operations in  
Tokyo to the Sagussans. Once they have it, all of you will then be in severe  
danger."  
  
"Indeed," Odao nods, standing. "Thank you for your information,  
Baron Suzuki, Takanaba-san. We shall be more than willing to act on this. If  
we are successful, we might find it in our hearts to repay you for your  
generosity. If you'll excuse us..."  
  
"Certainly," Suzuki nods as the Niphentaxians depart. Once the  
aliens were gone, he faces his ally. "Now, we wait."  
  
"We should tell Mr. Lee," Takanaba warns. "With his connections deep  
into the Moroboshi Clan, we could use him to...fan the flames?"  
  
Suzuki nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"I am pleased the matter was resolved so quickly," Mr. Lee smiles.  
"The Niphentaxians are a boorish lot, my lord. The Sagussans shan't find them  
too much trouble. As for others, well..." he chuckles. "In the meantime, I  
have other matters requiring my attention. I will contact you if something  
further happens. Good day, sir."  
  
Hanging up, "he" transforms back into Reinoevan. "Wonderful,"  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi muses, relaxing at Reigi Yumoa's desk in Tomobiki. Rei,  
Reigi and the Moroboshi Clan matriarch had gathered to hear what the first  
officer had discovered while under cover. "I know Yuusuke Suzuki. His father  
died while he was a prisoner of the Americans after the war. As for Torizo  
Takanaba, he's a piranha. He's always been after our secrets and the Mendous  
in hopes of expanding his personal fortune."  
  
"Which presents us difficulty since both possess considerable  
political influence to press for things which won't benefit Earth in the long  
run," Rei sighs. "Suzuki wants a return to Tokugawa days, subvert the rest  
of Earth to Japan's leadership, then conquer local space, without a care for  
what awaits him out there. Vengeance for the Americans' victory in 1945,  
more or less. Takanaba has no morals outside of making money for himself,  
uncaring of the social impact introducing alien technology could unleash  
without the proper safeguards. We...believe they were behind two of the  
future versions of Shinobu who came sometime ago, Mecha and Lady Katana."  
  
"But they've been eliminated, along with the others," Reigi cuts in.  
"Shinobu took care of the problem herself."  
  
"True, although the bodies of three of them disappeared during that  
night," Rei sighs. "Nagaiwakai, we have no experience dealing with Terran  
threats. The American vice-president and your own prime minister told Ataru  
that some time ago. We can stop the Niphentaxians without too much damage; it  
all depends on them. But if Suzuki and Takanaba escape this unscathed, they  
can come back anytime in the future to plague us anew."  
  
"It's time they're embarrassed enough to rethink their priorities,"  
Nagaiwakai stands, walking to the window to gaze at the cityscape beyond the  
Toranoseishin Finances tower.  
  
Dealing with alien threats was easy. Sagussa and Zephyrus were  
almost always around to keep matters under control. Nagaiwakai had been  
horrified to learn of the Mikado's recent actions. She was tempted to call  
the Holy Father and press for a revoking of the treaty between the Holy  
Republic and the Vosian Confederation. With that gone, a ship could be  
dispatched to rescue Ataru and his friends, then the Inquisition would punish  
the Mikado agents involved. However, shortly after, Sylia told her that Noa  
was going out to watch over matters, agreeing to Nassur's request to back off  
until Ataru and the others were safe. Nagaiwakai didn't like it but she  
would cooperate since it was Nassur who had asked them, promising them a  
chance to get even with the Mikado when everyone was safe.  
  
But now, other problems loomed. The United Nations had decided to  
make a treaty with the one galactic power the others couldn't bully.  
Nagaiwakai was proud of Ataru; her grandson would soon become the king of a  
planet. One which, to Nagaiwakai's delight, had no concept like marriage. A  
slap in Lum's face, perfect vengeance for all the trouble the Oni had caused  
her Darling. However, to ensure that the Earth-Sagussa treaty would work,  
those who would manipulate matters against the Sagussans had to be done away  
with. Staring with Suzuki and Takanaba.  
  
Nagaiwakai and Reigi exchange looks. "I think there's a way," the  
former sighs. "Reigi-chan, do you have an idea of the value of the stocks in  
Takanaba's company?"  
  
"They're running low right now," Reigi calls up the information on  
his computer. "Many shareholders are losing interest in him. While he's been  
good at keeping secrets, rumours about his underhanded dealings with aliens  
have started to circulate."  
  
Rei smiles; Noa...or Mr. Lee...had been the cause of those rumours,  
setting them into motion just before leaving Earth to support Nassur. "How  
much?" Nagaiwakai wonders.  
  
"Say...ten billion for a seventy-percent share of all stocks on the  
Tokyo bourse?" Reigi runs a calculation. "It would make us undisputed."  
  
"Not us," Nagaiwakai cuts in at that time. "I'll float some money  
over, say half. Rei, would your people provide the rest?"  
  
"We could explain back home this as laying the groundwork for the  
treaty," the first officer muses. "Taking out a threat before it becomes too  
dangerous. We'll inform Angus McTavish of this at least. He'll want to  
know...and I'm sure he'll stay silent on the matter, until it's too late for  
Mr. Takanaba, that is. As for Baron Suzuki, we'll have to be a little more  
open in dealing with him. His organization is actually quite fragile, easily  
shattered if the right media coverage is shone on his friends."  
  
"Excellent," Nagaiwakai nods. "I can handle that. Reigi-chan, I  
want the name of that young speculator, the real hot one you told me about.  
What's her name again...?"  
  
Reigi smiles. "Nabiki Tendou."  
  
* * *  
  
"Here it is," Hitomi sighs.  
  
The apartment shared by the former Chem Club members is located in a  
back alley some distance from downtown. A single door led onto a small  
cul-de- sac, a row of flowers protecting the windows from outside viewers.   
Pulling out his scanner, Fungi sweeps the site. "A living room, kitchen, two  
bedrooms, bathroom," he stares at the readings. "Six lifeforms inside, all  
Terran, three males, three females. One computer with modem."  
  
"Okay, we've looked it over," Hitomi stares at him. "Can we get out  
of here now?"  
  
"No. We have to confront them, tell them the truth about what  
they're doing. If we can stop them, all the better for us."  
  
"Fungi-kun...!"  
  
"Hitomi-chan," he gently embraces her. "We have to do this. I want  
to do it now."  
  
Silence for a moment, then Hitomi nods. With that, she proceeds to  
the front door, delivering a sharp knock. The Niphentaxian walks out of  
sight, lowering his cap to better disguise himself. A moment later, the door  
opens, revealing Satoshi. "Yes, can I help...Hitomi?! What are you doing  
here?"  
  
"Hi, Satoshi! Can I come in?"  
  
"Ah...just a minute," he slips inside.  
  
Hitomi waits for a moment, then Satoshi waves her in. Stepping into  
the living room, she notices Atsushi and Masayuki are sitting by the computer.  
"Hi, Hitomi," the latter smiles, bowing to her. "Here, make yourself  
comfortable. We're glad you're here."  
  
Hitomi is surprised at their friendly candor. "You're not going to  
ask me to pose for your stupid webpage, are you?"  
  
"No," Masayuki sighs. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for the  
trouble we caused your cousin. We...contributed to the Kali Shrine, but we  
didn't come up with the idea. Much that I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, it  
was Masaki who started the whole thing. We tagged along. When he died, we  
finally found it in ourselves to let go of that nonsense. So...we'd like you  
to witness something."  
  
"What?" Hitomi blinks.  
  
Atsushi picks up a small garbage can full of computer diskettes mixed  
with newsprint. "All of these are our diskettes holding the pictures, texts  
and everything concerning the Kali Shrine," he shows it to Hitomi, then taking  
it outside, pulls out a box of matches.  
  
A second later, the diskettes burn in the can. The four Furinkan  
High students watch this. "Now, the Kali Shrine is gone," Masayuki sighs.  
"Once and for all time."  
  
Hitomi blinks. There seemed no regret in their eyes, no desire to  
hide some remnants of the filth they let loose. True repentance. "Wait right  
here," she interrupts, then calls out. "Fungi-kun. Come see this!"  
  
The three men notice a tall young man approach. "What?" he wonders.  
  
"Look. Your friends can rest now."  
  
Fungi stares at the fire. "All of them?"  
  
"All of them," Hitomi nods.  
  
The Chem Club members notice the newcomer's ears. "Holy shit, he's  
an alien!!" Satoshi gasps, pointing at Fungi.  
  
"That's right," the Niphentaxian stares evenly at them. "Thanks to  
you plus certain traits my race possesses in abundance, my friends are dead  
thanks to a monster..."  
  
"Kali," Masayuki cuts in.  
  
Silence. "You know?" Hitomi blinks.  
  
"About Kali, Scalphunter, Lady Katana and Mecha," Atsushi nods. "All  
of them, Hitomi-san. The first three came back in time to change your  
cousin's destiny, alter it to better suit their tastes. Kali, the  
sex-vampire. Scalphunter, the killer. Katana, the samurai. On the other  
hand, Mecha came back to prevent Shinobu-san from becoming her. And because  
of that, a lot of people suffered, including Masaki and his dad. Kali killed  
Masaki, sucked his life right out of him. His dad was killed by Katana while  
she was trying to move on Shinobu."  
  
Fungi and Hitomi stare at the other as they head back inside. "How  
do you know all this?!" the latter demands. "No one's said anything, least of  
all to you guys!"  
  
"Let's just say it dropped in on us two weeks ago," Masayuki sighs.  
"You better prepare yourselves. Girls, come on out!"  
  
The two spin around to see three women walk into the living room.  
"Oh, no...!!" Fungi pales on recognizing one. "You!!!"  
  
His hand snaps to his hidden pistol, but Hitomi slaps him down. "Put  
it down, Fungi-kun!" she snaps. "They wouldn't bring them out just like that!  
You want to bring in the neighbours AND the Sagussans?!"  
  
Fungi shudders, then glares at Kali. "It's them," Masayuki sighs.  
"Right after their fights with Shinobu, nanites inserted by Mecha during and  
after began to reconstruct their bodies. They have little trace of their old  
personalities left in them, although they do remember a lot of what they went  
through to bring them here. Mecha made them come to us, believing that if  
they were hidden away, those who were backing them up couldn't use them  
again. And...they've been here ever since."  
  
"Wow!!" Hitomi examines them. "Wait! Katana and Scalphunter were  
old women! These two look exactly like Shinobu-chan..."  
  
"We were modified to better reflect our present relationships,  
Hitomi- chan," Katana explains, smiling. "Further, rejecting our previous  
lives, we no longer use those monikers by which you now know us. I am now  
Jijo Miyaki," she grasps Atsushi's hand.  
  
"I'm Aijin," Kali embraces Masayuki.  
  
"And I'm Joshu Miyaki," Scalphunter smiles contently at Satoshi.  
  
Fungi and Hitomi exchange unsure looks. "I wish...we could believe  
you," the latter sighs. "But after what you three nearly did to Shinobu, I'm  
not sure how to take you."  
  
"Oh, sweet cousin, believe us, please!" Aijin grasps Hitomi's hand.  
"Once those awful thoughts were taken away, we reverted back to the way we  
always were! Can't you trust us?"  
  
"I..." Hitomi blinks.  
  
"The only way to persuade our cousin of our intentions is to ask a  
Sagussan to mind-scan us," Joshu stares at Jijo.  
  
"Agreed," the latter nods.  
  
"In fact..." Joshu blinks as a strange feeling touches her. "I think  
they're here."  
  
The door flies open, revealing Ranma-chan and Akane-chan, armed to  
the hilt and ready for business. "Well, well, well!!" the former licks her  
lips. "It seems that fortune DOES smile on those who wait! Didn't take us  
too long to locate you. Now, are there any more of you running around,  
pal?!" she levels her Urban Assault Cannon on Fungi.  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Wait!!" Hitomi leaps into the line of fire. "Fungi-kun isn't evil!  
He only wants to live here in peace!! Put the gun down!!"  
  
"Are you blind?!" Ranma growls. "Have you an idea what his lot're  
capable of doing?"  
  
"I know all that!!" Hitomi snarls. "Put the gun down!! He's not one  
of them!!!"  
  
The two face off, then Akane cuts in. "Wait, Ranma," she sighs, then  
holds out her hand. "Your weapon, please."  
  
Fungi calmly places his pistol into the Sagussan's hand. Ranma  
stares surprisedly at her would-be bondmate. "I think he's okay," Akane  
sighs, then glares at her partner. "Put it down, Ranma. Now!"  
  
A exasperated grunt explodes from her as Ranma lowers her Cannon.  
"Now," Akane glares at Shinobu's future-selves. "Care to explain where they  
come from? By all rights, they should be dead."  
  
The members of the Chem Club explain what happened to Aijin, Jijo and  
Joshu after their defeat by Shinobu. Mecha's disembodied voice cuts in to  
augment some points. "Once their potential development were halted, they were  
cut off from their home timelines," Masayuki concludes. "They have no home to  
go to, but they still possess some of their powers as Lady Katana, Kali and  
Scalphunter. What were we supposed to do? Leave them on the street for some  
thug to capture them?"  
  
"What I think is this: you three were just pleased to get variations  
of your 'goddess' for your own pleasure," Akane's eyes narrow at the now  
perspiring Terran lads. "But if they're serious about staying with you,  
that's their concern as long as they behave themselves. As for you," she  
turns to Fungi, "...since you're in love with Shinobu's cousin, we could  
declare that you've defected from Phentax Two to Earth. What the Terran  
authorities decide to do with you is their business. We'll still report you  
to the U.N."  
  
"I've no problem," Fungi sighs. "I doubt the other groups observing  
Tomobiki know I'm alive. All I care about is living my own life outside the  
Church of Lum and Hitomi-chan."  
  
Hitomi blushes. "Fair enough," Akane nods. "Well, I think this  
mission's all but over. Wouldn't you say so, Ranma?"  
  
The other Sagussan looks depressed. "I didn't get to kill someone or  
blow something up!" she whines. "Some mission!"  
  
The others faint! Akane groans...  
  
* * *  
  
A knock is heard. "Enter," Nabiki looks up from her computer, taking  
off her glasses.  
  
Kodachi-chan looks in. "Can we talk?"  
  
"C'mon in!" Nabiki rubs her eyes. "I need a break from all these  
stock pictures. What is it, Kodachi?"  
  
"Nabiki-chan," the Sagussan coyly smiles. "Why did you and Hinako-  
chan go to see Pathfinder Troop Six today?" She then pouts. "If you wanted  
to talk to a Sagussan, you could've come see me, you know."  
  
Nabiki sighs. She knew that Sagussans valued honesty above all, so  
it was time for the truth, no matter how much it hurt. "Kodachi...I have  
guessed that you find me attractive. Hinako-sensei guesses the same from  
Azusa. But...neither of us can imagine starting relationships with either of  
you. Hell, until two months ago, I never thought I'd meet aliens.   
Personally, I wouldn't mind it if I never saw an alien again after you. I  
can't give you what you want, Kodachi."  
  
The watchmistress blinks. "I see."  
  
"I'm flattered by your interest," Nabiki stands, steadying Kodachi.  
"I am. Believe me, after all the crazy plots and back-handed plans I've been  
involved with, being honest with someone is refreshing. But my first  
responsibility is to my family. I'm the only one able to keep this place  
financially solvent. I can't leave them here, especially with the Saotomes  
here, plus all the damage that is inflicted on this place. Unlike the  
Moroboshis or the Mendous, my family doesn't have a ready cash reserve for  
repairing the holes that appear when someone flies off the handle. I have to  
make money any way possible and it's darn near a full-time job."  
  
Kodachi sighs. "Pity," she smiles. "I had hoped you'd be willing to  
take a chance."  
  
"I can understand that," Nabiki nods. "You're facing the dawn of  
your society. You can afford to dream; dreams are necessary to get your  
people off the ground. I...haven't been so blessed. But it doesn't mean I'm  
letting you off the hook, Watchmistress."  
  
"Eh?!" Kodachi blinks, then tenses as someone enters the room.  
  
"It's okay, spirit-sister," a familiar voice comes from behind the  
watchmistress' ears. "I can take over from here."  
  
Kodachi spins around to see a Seishin-Urusian Nabiki in a child  
services uniform, 77204 on her arms. "I heard there was a very lonely  
defence officer looking for some companionship," Nabiki-chan softly murmurs  
as she gazes intently into the watchmistress' eyes. "Would that be you,  
Kodachi-san?"  
  
Hearts spring into Kodachi's eyes as Nabiki-chan tweaks her psi-  
shields. "I'll give you some privacy," Nabiki departs the room. "Just don't  
damage the computer."  
  
"Hai!" Nabiki-chan smiles.  
  
Soft intimate noises emanate from behind the closed door. "Another  
disaster averted," Nabiki whistles. She see Ranma walk up. "Hey, Ranma-kun,  
what's going on? Your spirit-sister return from that job she and Akane-chan  
went out to handle?"  
  
"Nah...but there's some rich woman here to see you," he thumbs  
downstairs. "Someone important by the way your dad's acting."  
  
"Wonder who it is," Nabiki muses as she heads downstairs...  
  
...then stops, eyes widening in shocked disbelief on seeing their  
guest. "You must be Nabiki," Nagaiwakai smiles. "Can we talk?"  
  
* * *  
  
"You want ME to buy out Takanaba?!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai nods. The Tendous and the Saotomes stare in disbelief at  
the Moroboshi Clan matriarch, astounded that someone of her esteemed  
personage would visit them. Outside, several Kuromoroboshi perch in the  
trees to ensure no eavesdroppers. Their skill and dedication impress Genma  
and Souun, who assumed anything related to Ataru had to be second-rate.   
"That's right, Nabiki- san," Nagaiwakai smiles. "Your skill on the markets  
and other money-making venues has attracted the attention of the Minister of  
Finance. Your economic acumen has been complimented by Reigi Yumoa, someone  
my son and I place high trust in running our companies."  
  
Nabiki turns a brilliant cherry. She knew Reigi, having dealt with  
him since she first broke into the markets. "I'm pleased Yumoa-san regards me  
with such a positive light. I hope I'm up to the task, ma'am."  
  
"Excellent," Nagaiwakai smiles. "Now, I believe that since Nerima  
suffered the worst because of the unpleasantness unleashed by Takanaba,  
someone from Nerima should reap the benefits. Of all the people here, you  
have the skill necessary to run a company, even at eighteen years of age.   
Hence, I'd like to take you under my wing, give you the chance."  
  
"I'll need money," Nabiki then warns. "Takanaba's stock may be going  
down, but I'll need a lot of money..."  
  
"I think I can help you with that."  
  
Nagaiwakai snaps her fingers. The Kuromoroboshi place ten briefcases  
before Nabiki, opening them to reveal a billion yen in each in 10,000 yen  
notes. A cash register sounds off as Nabiki counts some of the money,  
bundled in hundred-note wrappings. "How soon must I pay this back?" she  
stares at the matriarch, realizing this was a considerable commitment. "What  
about interest?"  
  
"My dear, this is the future of Earth we're speaking of," Nagaiwakai  
sighs. "Money leeches like Takanaba would bring ruin to millions so long as  
he can make his fortune. Loaning money for constructive causes on Sagussa  
demands no extra cost. Their loan is interest-free since Takanaba's  
elimination removes one more obstacle to smoothing relations between our  
planets. In the interests of equity, I'm prepared to do the same. Payment  
will not be set to a standard time since this is a hostile takeover; we can  
expect considerable resistance to your movements, especially if Takanaba  
scents my involvement. But I am a businessperson, Nabiki, just as you are. I  
expect results."  
  
"You'll have them!" Nabiki nods, bowing respectfully. "When do you  
want me to start?"  
  
"Tomorrow when trading begins on the exchange. I expect you to be  
majority shareholder before two weeks, Nabiki. I've sent word to the right  
places so the Finance Ministry won't object...before it's too late for  
Takanaba. The rest is up to you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!!" Nabiki nods. "I'll call my broker now! If you'll  
excuse me, please!"  
  
She runs out of the room. "Whoa!!" Ranma whistles. "Kinda  
depressing if you ask me."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Akane wonders.  
  
"I expected something more exciting," Ranma shrugs. "Just talk and  
talk. Make your phone calls and let others do the counting. Nothing that'd  
attract my interest."  
  
"Understandable, son," Souun nods. "But this is Nabiki's chosen  
battlefield and she is a master at this game. I wouldn't want to be in  
Takanaba's shoes when she sets her sights."  
  
"Well, since that's settled, how about snacks?" Kasumi smiles. "Lady  
Nagaiwakai, would you invite your friends in for some?"  
  
"Uh...c-certainly!" Nagaiwakai blinks, obviously amused by the  
friendly offer...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Ranma-chan and Akane-chan return to the dojo, reporting to  
their friends about Fungi. The latter decided (forcefully persuading the  
former) to remain silent on Shinobu's reborn future-selves, realizing that  
regardless of the Chem Club's personal reasons for welcoming them into their  
lives, Aijin, Jijo and Joshu deserve a second chance at a peaceful life. Once  
a message had been dispatched to the United Nations so Fungi could be  
registered as an alien refugee, the watchmistresses decide to relax.  
  
With matters settled for the time being, Ranma-chan invites Ranma to  
the "Hasei'cha," where the watchmistresses kept gear which could be disruptive  
in Nerima. For the first time, Ranma Saotome is completely out of his element  
as he's transported to the sloop, awed by the seemingly limitless power the  
Sagussans possessed. "Man, I never thought I'd ever deal with aliens," he  
hums, eyes darting everywhere as they headed to her quarters.  
  
"We hoped other races would show a little more responsibility when it  
came to dealing with your people," Ranma-chan stares at him. "However, such  
has not been the case, so we have to keep collateral damage to a minimum."  
  
"Must be hard work," Ranma muses.  
  
"It is," Ranma-chan nods, looking left to see Priss and Lufy sparring  
in the ship's gymnasium. "Hey, Priss, Lufy!"  
  
"Hi, Ranma!!" the former waves.  
  
Ranma stops, spellbound as they savage the other in unarmed combat,  
using techniques that would kill a well-trained fighter like him. Ranma-chan  
remains silent as her spirit-brother watches how other races duelled. After a  
few minutes, Priss and Lufy call time out, then draw back, neither the victor.  
With that, Ranma-chan guides Ranma to her quarters. "Impressed?" she wonders.  
  
"Wow! Cologne and Happousai would've been squashed! Who were those  
two?!"  
  
"Priss and Lufy, two former *pirpirsiw'r* from Yehisril," Ranma-chan  
smiles, then explains the origins of the Most Dangerous Ones, elaborating on  
their duties. "They're the best we have on Sagussa, although there're many  
more where they come from. In fact, a lot of people once wondered if I wasn't  
a *pirpirsiw'r* myself with the way I fight."  
  
"Little spitfire of destruction, eh?"  
  
"It could be said," she keys the code to her quarters, then steps in.  
  
Ranma looks in. The quarters are sparse, although Ranma-chan tossed  
stuff helter-skelter when she moved in. What catches his eye is Akane-chan,  
sitting statue-still on the small couch, dressed in a very pretty kimono, eyes  
closed. "Hey, what's Akane doing here?!"  
  
"She's not Akane," Ranma-chan smiles, stripping her Terran clothes  
and slipping on an off-duty jumpsuit, then kneels. "Wake up."  
  
Akane's eyes open, glow red for a second, then revert to brown.  
"Ranma!" she smiles, allowing the watchmistress to lay down on the couch, head  
in her lap. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay," Ranma-chan purrs. "Just a little headache."  
  
"I can cure that," Akane offers, gently stroking her forehead.  
  
Ranma blinks. "Uh...what's with her?"  
  
"This is a companion android double of Akane," Ranma-chan smiles.  
"Show him."  
  
The droid lifts her right arm, popping open a hatch for the Terran's  
inspection. "Wow!! Does Akane know you have her?"  
  
"It's none of her business," Ranma-chan sighs contently as the droid  
returns to her ministrations. "You see, we use the droids as surrogates  
whenever we take interest in someone but are unable to date that person for  
whatever reason. If you've a crush...as I have with Akane...they're perfect."  
  
"But sooner or later, reality has to step in," he muses, sitting on  
the bed.  
  
"Yeah," she frowns. "I've had a crush on Akane since my rebirth. It  
nearly drove me crazy when I was in command training; she was my tutor. And  
yet, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to catch her interest."  
  
"Why not? You sure as hell make it clear you want her."  
  
"I do. I've made it also clear that I'll brook no one taking  
interest in her. I guess I'm cramping her style. But I want her to notice  
me. Do you do that with your Akane?"  
  
"Not really," he chuckles, then sighs. "Akane's not what I'd  
consider perfect wife material. In fact, she tends to screw up everything she  
touches. She tries; that's her best point. But...people tend to suffer  
whenever she gets out of hand."  
  
"Yet you care for her."  
  
"I do! She cares for me. But...we got shanghaied into this by our  
dads. It wasn't the best of beginnings. Even after all this time, it's been  
hard for us to..."  
  
"Express yourself?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence for a moment. "How can I express myself to make Akane notice  
me, acknowledge me as a suitor, a bondmate?" Ranma-chan sighs. "I tell her I  
love her. I make it clear I don't think of anyone else. I certainly don't  
put up to Ukyou and Shampoo crawling over me...yet she doesn't acknowledge my  
interest in her. Does she like me or doesn't she?"  
  
Ranma considers the point. "I don't know. Heck, with all the things  
I've seen about you, I can't comprehend what you people call good or bad.  
You're being honest with her; in that, you're one up on me. I...hell, I can't  
find it in myself to say to my Akane what you say to yours."  
  
"Maybe because you don't love her," she shrugs. "No shame admitting  
that. Ataru and Lum had to confront the lack of love in their relationship  
before they got somewhere. You and Akane might have to do the same thing."  
  
"I guess," he scratches the back of his head. "Maybe you do care for  
Akane, but she might want something more than just a determined fighter. She  
said it herself. She wants class, she wants good behaviour, she wants...she  
wants a person who knows when to fight and when NOT to fight."  
  
"Hard for me to tell the difference."  
  
"It's hard for me, too," Ranma smiles. "You know, I wouldn't admit  
this to anyone, not even Akane...not until you came."  
  
"Ditto. Maybe you and I should team up to grab them while we still  
have the chance."  
  
"Let's hope the Niphentaxians'll cooperate," he muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranma, did you send your spirit-brother back to Earth...?" Akane-  
chan peeks into Ranma-chan's quarters sometime later.  
  
The watchmistress blinks, surprised to see her companion droid  
sitting on the sofa, Ranma asleep in her lap. "Please be quiet," the  
mechanism shushes her template. "She fell asleep an hour ago."  
  
Akane nods, gazing at the tranquil scene before her. Like most  
*daishi'cha,* she had no real idea who made use of her companion droid. The  
confidentiality of the companion android system gave it its allure. Very  
rarely did people learn who made use of their droids; asking them directly  
got no answers...unless you were a hacker like Nene, who knew EVERYONE who  
made use of her droid. Akane knew Ranma desired her, but never thought she  
was so desperate for Akane's company that she would bring her companion droid  
to Earth.  
  
"You really do care for me," Akane sighs, reaching up to gently  
stroke Ranma's unruly hair. Scenes in the Chamber of Eternity replay in her  
mind. Every time Akane had tried to be with someone failed. Before Ataru's  
first visit, Ranma's interference was usually an icy stare or a stern order  
to leave Akane alone. After, when Ranma tapped into her explosive temper,  
people quickly wound up in a medical station whenever they were caught  
suspiciously close to Akane. Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi were unable to turn  
Ranma away from her target despite their passion being as fierce toward Ranma  
as Ranma's was to Akane. That thought makes Akane blush as she kisses Ranma,  
eliciting a delighted purr from the watchmistress. Deciding enough is  
enough, the Fukunokami-born officer rises to leave.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
Akane turns back. "Ranma..."  
  
"Stay?" Ranma looks hopeful. "Please?"  
  
Akane gazes at her, then stares at the companion droid. "Shut down."  
  
The droid's eyes obediently close. Ranma stands, placing herself  
face-to-face with Akane. The former's hands rises to caress the latter's  
face, the first step to the bond-meld. Despite her passionate zeal for  
fighting, Ranma considered herself very well-bred when it came to intimate  
matters.  
  
Akane smiles. "There's an easier way."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
With that, Akane's psi-shields drop! Ranma gasps in disbelief as her  
shields disintegrate in shocked response, then their minds begin to caress  
with an intimacy only Sagussans could comprehend...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Ranma and Akane lay in bed, warmly embracing the  
other, giddy after the passions their bonding unleashed. "I am so happy this  
finally happened," the former sighs. "I dreamt of this again and again."  
  
"Disappointed?" the latter muses.  
  
"With you?" Ranma kisses her. "Never."  
  
Both sigh as they gaze at the companion droid. "Ukyou and Shampoo  
aren't going to forgive us for this," Akane sighs. "We may have unleashed a  
whole new set of problems."  
  
"Unfortunately," Ranma sighs. "So what can we do about it?"  
  
They exchange a knowing look, then Akane picks up her discarded wrist-  
communicator. Programming a special function into the communicator's mini-  
computer, she calls out. "Commence operation. Authorization Akane-Sierra-Oh-  
Six-Nine..."  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning, Ranma," Akane raises her hand, then demolishes a cinder  
block with a chop.  
  
"Hi, Akane," Ranma smiles as he kneels before her. "Sleep well?"  
  
"It was quiet," she clears the shattered concrete, then loads a new  
block. "Nabiki rose very early to spend the money Nagaiwakai-sama left her.  
She's been on the phone since, hogging all the modem time."  
  
"Well, let's hope she pulls it off," he sighs, smiling. "She should  
be okay. Someone with personal connections to the Diet and the Imperial  
Family like Nagaiwakai-sama isn't an easy person to shake off, you know."  
  
"True," she concentrates, then stops, gazing at him. "Something  
wrong?"  
  
"Just watching you break blocks."  
  
"What's wrong with me breaking blocks?"  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Akane jolts, surprised at Ranma's candor, expecting a coarse insult  
at her tomboyish ways. Ranma-chan and Akane-chan then walk in, holding hands.  
"Good morning, everyone!" the former smiles, then notices the shattered  
concrete. "Wrecking masonry, Akane?! You ever thought of going into  
demolition work?"  
  
"Very funny, Ranma!" Akane snorts. "This is very demanding work."  
  
The cinder block is pulverized. "Not bad!" Akane-chan smiles.  
"However, we would seek out the weak points in the concrete rather than risk  
our skeletal integrity by employing the whole arm."  
  
"It's a great chi-focusing exercise," Akane explains, then tenses as  
suddden shouts erupt from outside. "What's going on?!"  
  
Everyone turns to see Shampoo-chan storm in. "Okay, who's the wise  
guy?!" she demands. "Where's that snake-in-th'-grass Ukyou?!"  
  
"I haven't seen her, Shampoo," Ranma-chan shakes her head.  
"Something wrong?!"  
  
"I'll tell y'all what's wrong!" Shampoo growls. "That slut's droid  
was sent ta sleep with me last night!! What's th' idea?!!"  
  
"Who're YOU calling a slut, you back-stabber?!!" Ukyou-chan storms in  
next, equally incensed. "You got balls talking about companion droids after I  
spent the night fighting off YOUR companion droid!!"  
  
They glare at each other, lightning sparking. "I cannot tell a lie,"  
Akane-chan sighs, making a "woe is me" gesture. "I'm the one who sent your  
companion droids to you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" both bellow. "WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"For THIS reason!!" Akane-chan smiles as she sweeps Ranma-chan off  
her feet, then overwhelms her with a kiss!  
  
Shampoo and Ukyou scream, horrified as the lust-dazed Ranma-chan  
melts to the dojo's floor. "Thank you, ma'am...may I have another...?" she  
slurs.  
  
"See!!" Akane-chan sweetly smiles. "She's all mine!!!"  
  
If looks could kill, Ranma-chan would find herself a widow.  
"You...you...you horse-thief!!!" Ukyou growls, eyes ablaze. "You DARE muscle  
in on MY Ranma-chan?!!"  
  
"YOUR Ranma-chan?!!" Shampoo grabs her rival's collar. "Got news for  
y'all, sleeze!!! Ranma-chan's MINE!!!!"  
  
"Says who?!!" Ukyou-chan snarls.  
  
"Says me!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
The two Sagussans then roll out of the dojo in a cloud of dust and  
fists. "Wow!" Ranma whistles, sweat pouring down his head. "They're as bad  
as our Ukyou and Shampoo!"  
  
"Worse!!" Akane exclaims.  
  
"Oh, we'd better calm them down," Akane-chan sighs. "C'mon, Ranma!"  
  
"Coming, dear..." the dazed Ranma-chan staggers after her bondmate...  
  
* * *  
  
"There!!" Odao sneers. "The traitor!"  
  
A small group of Niphentaxians, dressed in day-wear, gaggle at a  
corner, watching Fungi and Hitomi window-shop. "Look!" one of the observers  
hisses. "Doesn't she look like the Sinful Doubter Shinobu?!"  
  
"That must be her cousin!" Odao muses. "Suzuki warned us about her!  
She must not come to harm, although I suspect her passing would not be missed  
too much..."  
  
A stampede is heard approaching them from behind. "Stupid Shampoo-  
chan no shut off robot Ukyou!" Shampoo screams over her bicycle bell. "Robot  
Ukyou try to seduce Shampoo!"  
  
"Hey, couldn't you do something about the Shampoo droid that came  
after you?!" Ukyou demands. "She went after Konatsu-kun!!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!" Ukyou-chan and Shampoo-chan scream. "WE'RE ARGUING  
HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"Eh...?!" Odao turns to look...  
  
...then gets run over by Ukyou-chan, who uses his face as a  
springboard! "Out of my way!!!" the Sagussan screams.  
  
Odao gasps as Ukyou-chan tears down the street...then gets slammed by  
Shampoo-chan, leaping after her fellow Sagussan!! "Come back, y'snake!!!" the  
watchmistress bellows. "I ain't finished yellin' at y'all!!!"  
  
Odao slams into the asphalt. "You okay?" queries an observer  
kneeling beside him.  
  
"How...dare those...primitives...step on...me?" Odao grunts as he  
tries to rise...  
  
...then gets side-swiped by Ukyou's combat spatula! "Hey, we aren't  
finished talking to you!!!" the okonomiyaki cook screams. "Come back here!!!"  
  
Odao shudders, trying to rise...to get mowed down by Shampoo's  
bike!! "Aiyah!!!" the Chinese warrior-maiden bellows. "Ukyou-chan make robot  
Ukyou stop chasing Shampoo!!"  
  
A second later, the Ukyou-chan and Shampoo-chan companion droids,  
both quite scandalously clad in lingerie, bowl over the whole observation  
group!! "Come back to me, Shampoo!!!" the former cries. "I haven't shown you  
ALL of my seduction programming!!"  
  
"Ukyou!!!" the latter coos. "I can show y'all new things ta do with  
your spatula!!!"  
  
As the Niphentaxians moan, Ranma-chan and Akane-chan race up,  
trampling them to stop this madcap marathon. "You idiots!!!" the former  
bounds off Odao's head. "Whattareya trying to prove?!! We're supposed to be  
behaving ourselves!!! Knock it off!!!"  
  
"Will you calm down?!!" the latter bounces off three other observers,  
right behind her bondmate. "You're not setting a good example for Sagussa!!"  
  
"Those harpies are Sagussan?!!" Odao leaps up. "On your feet, you  
idiots!!! This is our chance to destroy these demons...!!!"  
  
Too late: he gets knocked over by Kunou! "PIG-TAILED GIRL!!!!  
AKANE!!!!" the kendoist cries out. "Come back to my waiting arms!!!"  
  
"You leave Akane alone, you horse-thief!!!" Ryouga Hibiki thunders  
over them next. "Akane loves ME, not you!!!"  
  
Mousse. "Shampoo, stop chasing those girls!! Come to me!!"  
  
Konatsu. "Ukyou-sama, come back!!"  
  
Cologne. "My, this looks interesting!"  
  
Happousai, with a bag of underwear. "Wow!! Whatta haul!! Whatta  
haul!!!"  
  
Then a screaming pack of Furinkan High School girls. "YOU LECH!!!!  
YOU PERVERT!!!! BRING BACK OUR UNDERWEAR!!!!!!"  
  
Finally, after Souun, Genma, Hinako, Nodoka, Ranma, Akane plus the  
entire remaining cast of "Ranma 1/2" thunder by, the hapless Niphentaxians  
find themselves trampled to the thickness of okonomiyaki! "These...Terrans  
are...so violent..." Odao grunts.  
  
Footfalls. They see Kodachi-chan and Azusa-chan standing there in  
uniform, weapons out and businesslike looks on their faces. Seeing the  
phoenix insignia, Odao leaps to Kodachi's feet, bowing repentantly.   
"Please!! We surrender!!! We surrender!!! Just get us out of this  
madhouse!!!"  
  
Azusa and Kodachi exchange looks...  
  
* * *  
  
The chase finally ends somewhere near Furinkan High School. The  
Sagussans take Odao and his observers into custody, turning them over to  
Japanese authorities for processing. For punishment, they're transported to  
Monster Island as groundskeepers for Gojira's nest. Their confessions,  
littered with unspeakable curses about the ghastly hospitality of the citizens  
of Nerima, exposes Baron Suzuki and Takanaba. With additional public scrutiny  
(thanks to Nagaiwakai), their plans against Earth's treaty with Sagussa are  
halted.  
  
Worse fate happens to the financier. Within three days, Nabiki  
Tendou Enterprises (a subsidiary of Toranoseishin Finances) purchases majority  
stock in Takanaba's company. Nabiki fires the financier personally and takes  
over as chief executive officer. She then puts the company through massive  
personnel restructuring.  
  
The Chem Club members and their fiancees go to Kyoto, marrying in  
private.  
  
Fungi finally meets Hitomi's parents. After some initial hesitation  
on their part, they officially bless their engagement. Fungi and Hitomi  
decide to hold off on marrying until Shinobu has safely returned to Earth...  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, Ranma-chan's team remain in Furinkan. Despite their  
inflicting the loss of a dozen observers, the United Nations decide the  
Sagussans should remain in Nerima until the Church of Lum is terminated. With  
that, they take residence at the Tendou dojo, sleeping in tents set up in the  
front lawn.  
  
It is a beautiful morning. Akane-chan cooked the forenoon meal, this  
time attended by all the "Ranma 1/2" cast regulars. To the relief of Hinako  
and Nabiki (not to mention a very worried Souun), Azusa-chan and Kodachi-chan  
spend their time with their new bond-mates Hinako-chan (a First Fleet chief  
petty officer) and Nabiki-chan. Much to Ranma-chan's and Akane-chan's  
surprise, Shampoo-chan and Ukyou-chan bond, reflecting on the very enjoyable  
evening they spent with the other's droid. Other than the multiple responses  
whenever a girl's name was called out, there have been no problems...until  
now.  
  
"Okay! What's with all the looks?!"  
  
The Sagussans have very pleased, content looks on their faces.   
Ranma- chan and Akane-chan stare quizzically at Ranma. "What do you mean,  
Ranma?" the latter smiles.  
  
"You eight have had those sickening smiles on your faces since we got  
up!!" he points at them. "What's the story?!"  
  
"We've been sick?" Ranma-chan gazes at her bondmate.  
  
"Stop stalling!!" Akane storms up. "By the looks of it, you girls've  
had a very good time with someone last night! Who was it?!"  
  
"Well, yes, we did spend some time in a gentleman's company," Akane-  
chan smiles.  
  
"I KNEW it!!!" Ranma spins on Kunou. "Did you do it, you lech?!!"  
  
"Much that I would gladly give my company to these truly lovely  
ladies, I sadly confess that I am innocent," Kunou sighs. "However, I do not  
put it past YOU, Saotome!!"  
  
"RANMA?!?!?!" Souun appears behind his future son-in-law, now  
deformed into a very hideous monster! "DID YOU...?!?!?!"  
  
"I didn't, I didn't, I didn't!!!" Ranma panics, waving Souun off.  
  
"Who was it?!" Akane asks.  
  
"It was an older gentleman!" Akane-chan romantically sighs.  
"Although youth and stamina have their own desirable qualities, spirit-sister,  
dealing with one possessing worldly experience has its own rewards!!"  
  
Everyone exchanges looks. "'Older gentleman'...?!" Ranma wonders.  
  
"Ladies!!" a voice calls out.  
  
The Sagussans see Happousai bounce up, dressed in an old style  
swimsuit with beach party accessories in his carryall. "There you are!!" the  
aged master smiles. "Care to hit the beach?! Got a private spot for you!!  
Won't need to worry about bathing suits!!"  
  
"Love to!" Akane-chan nods. "Let's go!"  
  
With that, the eight Sagussans and Happousai stream off the property,  
leaving behind a open-mouthed group of Terrans. "You mean...they were with  
HIM?!?!" Ranma stammers.  
  
"Why, that randy old goat," Nabiki does not look up from her mountain  
of computer print-out. "Never thought he had it in him!"  
  
Everyone faints!  
  
*** The End ***  



	58. Endings and Beginnings: Be Forever Nass...

Urusei Yatsura - Endings and Beginnings  
Be Forever Nassur  
by Mike Smith  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-eighth in a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: So, you made it past "Nassur's Story." Good! Now we  
continue with "Be Forever Nassur." It should be noted that this will  
probably be the final story for Mike Smith in "UY-TSY." He will be  
moving on to the upcoming "Urusei Yatsura Twenty Years Later" series and  
(maybe) a side story or two.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Nassur and Shinobu carry the injured Ataru to a diagnostic bed.  
His uniform is soaked with his blood, thanks to the queen's stinger. In  
fact, the stinger remained imbedded in Ataru's chest to prevent his  
blood from pouring out. As Nassur and Shinobu activate the diagnostic  
bed, Junba stands aside, her face showing conflicting emotions over the  
events of the last few hours.  
  
*They risked their lives for me!* she shakes her head in  
disbelief. Since this mission began, she treated them abominably as  
instructed by the Mikado. The main focus of her tortures had been  
Shinobu...but she was a part of the group that rescued her.  
  
*Why did they rescue me?* the question echoes in her mind. They  
had every right to abandon her to the Lannarkites, but they risked their  
lives. Even now Ataru may lose his life...and all for her. The more  
Junba thinks about the events of the last few hours, the more she felt  
contrite.  
  
Lum enters the sickbay, horrified upon what she sees. "Oh,  
*tcha!*" the Oni gasps in horror. "DARLING!!!!" Lum flies to Ataru's  
side and takes his hand. "Darling!!!" she pleads as her eyes well up  
with tears. "Don't die!!! Too many people are counting on you for you  
to leave now!!!"  
  
He doesn't respond. To him, everything is a noiseless black void.  
The last thing he remembers is the feel of the Lannarkite queen's  
stinger ramming through his body and the faint squeaking of voices  
gasping about how hurt he is. He did feel his body being transported  
back the "Renegade" or Lum's hand holding his on the diagnostic bed.  
  
Nassur works with the medical machines as best he can and in  
minutes, Ataru is placed into stasis. life support activated. Lum,  
pulled away by Shinobu so Nassur could do his job, stands nearby weeping  
inconsolably. "I've done all I can," Nassur sighs.  
  
"That's all?!!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"We don't have a doctor aboard," Nassur informs Shinobu. "And the  
odds are not that great that we'll find a doctor among the women we left  
in the Lannarkite hive."  
  
"But we can't let Ataru-kun die!!"  
  
"Nassur," Lum interrupts. "Don't you have an emergency medical  
hologram program?"  
  
"I do. But, I don't like to use it."  
  
"Why not?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"The Home Base computer designed it," Nassur sighs. "It's...not  
really practical."  
  
"Darling doesn't have much choice, does he?!" Lum angrily demands.  
  
"Okay," Nassur sighs. "I'll activate it...but don't say I didn't  
warn you!" He then looks to the deckhead. "Computer, activate  
Emergency Medical Hologram!" Then everyone sees Nassur blush violently.  
  
Suddenly, an extremely beautiful, well-endowed, exotic young woman  
with hip-length long brown hair and sexy blue eyes appears. She wears a  
very short, tight, revealing nurse's outfit with spike-heeled shoes.  
"Please state ze nature o' ze emergency," the hologram inquires with a  
strong French accent.  
  
"THIS is the EMH?!!" Lum gasps.  
  
"I said it was designed by the Home Base computer," Nassur  
scratches the back of his head nervously. "I don't know what she was  
thinking when she designed it!"  
  
"I was expecting a REAL doctor!!" Shinobu bleats, shaking her  
head.  
  
Nassur points to Ataru. "This patient has been stabbed by a  
Lannarkite stinger."  
  
"I see," the hologram slinks suggestively to scan Ataru. "Eet is  
lodged vary close to 'is 'eart," she reports, straddling over him. "Eef  
eet is pulled out, 'e will lose a lot o' blood. Are zair any blood  
supplies o' 'is type around for a transfusion?"  
  
"None," Nassur answers, regretting how ill-prepared they were for  
such an emergency. "We haven't had the time build a blood bank."  
  
"D'accord," the hologram turns a computer terminal. "I shall see  
eef zair is a match among ze Terran personnel aboard."  
  
Seconds later, the hologram tsks. "Alors," her eyes grow big in  
surprise. "None o' ze Terrans aboard 'ave ze same blood type as ze  
patient. Zat weel may dings toughair!"  
  
"What about a transfusion with one of the non-Terrans aboard?"  
Shinobu inquires.  
  
"Zat may work," the hologram shrugs. "But, c'est tres dangereux.  
Ze patient has a Type A-positive blood type."  
  
"I'm A-positive!" Lum points to herself.  
  
The hologram scans Lum. "You are an Oni-Urusian with Sagussan  
genetic modifications?" she asks. "I weel 'ave to filter out ze Oni  
antibodies so zey do not affect ze patient. But I cannot remove ze  
Sagussan antibodies or ze regeneration enzymes. Zis transfusion is also  
vary dangereux. Eet may kill you!"  
  
Lum looks determined. "If Darling dies," she boasts, "...why  
should I live?! Even Noa will agree with me on this...wherever she is!"  
  
"Zen prepare yourself," the hologram orders. "Ze rest o' you,  
please to leave, okay?" she winks suggestively.  
  
"Okay," Nassur nods to Shinobu and Junba. "You heard her, let's  
leave."  
  
"Wait," Shinobu cuts in. "I'll help you in the operation."  
  
"Ce n'est pas necessairy," the hologram smiles and winks. "I am  
trained in all sorts o'...medical techniques."  
  
"I see the computer programmed this thing to be a little TOO  
lifelike," Nassur quips. "Shinobu, do you think you can assist her?"  
  
"I'm in training to be a nurse," Shinobu smiles. "It's a little  
on-the-job training."  
  
"Good luck then," Junba hums.  
  
The two hunters leave. "D'accord," the hologram announces. "Let  
us begin!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later in the dining hall, Junba is applying first aid to her own  
injuries, mostly minor cuts and scrapes, with a biofuser. She watches  
Nassur while he talks with Mendou and Megane. "The prognosis is not  
good for Ataru," Nassur minces no words. "If the transfusion from Lum  
fails, then he'll die."  
  
Churlish grins come to their faces. "Dead?!" Mendou beams.  
"That'd be a godsend! Without him, you know what that means!!"  
  
"Yeah," Megane nods in agreement. "I know what that means."  
  
"What does that mean?" Nassur asks.  
  
"It means that those girls from Sagussa will be needing a NEW  
*daimon'cha!*" Megane's glasses fog over in ecstacy. "Oh, I know  
they'll choose the best man for the job..." He stands and looks to the  
ceiling.  
  
Mendou shoves him away. "ME!!!!" he declares. "A harem like that  
should be mine!"  
  
Megane grabs Mendou by his tunic and shakes him. "What gives you  
that right?!!" the bespectacled student demands. "If anyone deserves a  
harem, it's ME!!!!"  
  
Nassur, visibly disgusted by the way the two are acting, breaks up  
the discussion. "Maybe when we get in contact with Noa and the  
Gatherer...they could bring back TANOSHII and SIL to have a little TALK  
with you!"  
  
Mendou and Megane both faint! "Y-YOU WOULDN'T!!!!" they gasp,  
holding each other.  
  
"Don't bet on it!!" Nassur intones.  
  
"Nassur..." Junba interrupts. "I'd like to say a few things  
myself."  
  
They turn to the Mikado hunter, the looks in their eyes  
demonstrating their attitude towards her. "What is it, Junba?"  
  
Junba hands the cardiac band control over to Nassur. "After all  
that has happened," she says slowly, "I won't be using this."  
  
He takes the control, staring at Junba. "You're giving the  
cardiac band control up without a fight?" he asks. "What for?"  
  
"After you laid down your lives for me," Junba looks down, "...I  
don't know what to think. The Mikado told me you were a cruel and  
vicious person without an ounce of concern for anyone but yourself.  
But, you saved me...a sworn enemy...as if I was a friend."  
  
"So, you admit that the Mikado was wrong about me?" Nassur  
counters.  
  
"I do," Junba says as she holds out her wrists together. "I  
surrender to you. You can do to me what you wish. I won't blame you  
for finishing the job the Lannarkites tried."  
  
Nassur eyes Junba silently for a second, then he turns away.  
"That will be decided later...after we find out Ataru's fate."  
  
* * *  
  
The transfusion begins. Shinobu puts on a special apron to assist  
the hologram in the operation. The hologram herself wears the exact  
same outfit. "Usually, I do operations in ze nude," the hologram  
declares.  
  
Shinobu looks surprised by the boldness of the hologram's  
programming. "J-just keep your clothes on, please," she gulps while  
wondering what the designer was thinking when they programmed this  
thing.  
  
Lum lays on the spare diagnostic bed beside Ataru. Cords and  
monitors are attached to both their bodies. The hologram, despite its  
programming deficiencies, adequately oversees things while Shinobu  
assists where she is instructed. "Ataru is stable," Shinobu reports.  
"But he's still in bad shape."  
  
"D'Accord," the hologram presses a few buttons. "Beginning ze  
transfusion."  
  
Lum feels a growing weakness within her body as she notices her  
life's blood being sucked out. She looks at Ataru. He looks deathly  
pale as he lays on his diagnostic bed unconscious. *Please, Darling,  
survive,* she intones to herself over and over.  
  
"D'Accord," the hologram announces, "I am removing ze stinger!"  
  
With the deftness of a martial artist, the hologram grabs the  
stinger and swiftly draws it out of Ataru's chest. Then the hologram  
tosses the stinger aside to begin closing up Ataru's wounds with a  
biofuser. In minutes, the job is done. Shinobu is amazed by how  
quickly the whole procedure went. "Voila, ze stinger, she is out," the  
hologram reports. "And, ze wounds are all closed. Now, we wait for ze  
transfusion to work."  
  
Shinobu looks at the stinger. It is about two feet long with  
barbs on one end and looked as strong as a metal rod. "Jesu Cristo,"  
she gasps to herself. "No wonder Ataru's badly hurt. This thing's like  
a metal pipe." She looks at the other end. It had been suddenly cut  
off by the transporter beam when Nassur ordered them all beamed up. She  
could see some of the ooze of Lannarkite blood now dried up on it from  
where it was still attached to the queen. It was revolting to see, and  
Shinobu worked at keeping her stomach from turning over. Then a warning  
beep comes from Lum's diagnosis bed. Shinobu drops everything to see  
what it is. She does not like what she sees. "Lum is going into  
shock!" she reports to the hologram.  
  
"End ze transfusion," the hologram orders. "Ataru's vital signs  
are improving."  
  
Shinobu does what the hologram asks. *Was it in time?* she stares  
at the patients. Lum is now as pale as Ataru was a few minutes  
ago...and her vital signs are plummeting faster than someone jumping off  
a building. "Lum's getting worse!" Shinobu panics.  
  
"Begin anti-shock protocols."  
  
Shinobu wraps Lum in a blanket, then tries to disconnect the  
transfusion cords but it doesn't seem to work. Ataru was getting  
better, Lum was getting worse. "No change!"  
  
The hologram takes over. "Alors," she gasps. "I must do  
somet'ing!" She unzips her uniform. "Zis weel bring 'er out o' shock!"  
  
"No, I've got a better idea!" Shinobu crouches low enough beside  
Lum to whisper into her ear. "Lum, don't die!" she pleads to her former  
classmate. "I won't let you die!! What'll Ataru do if you die?!!  
Shit, what would NOA do if you die?!!"  
  
"Dar-...ling. No-...a..."  
  
The hologram looks at Lum's vitals. "She is improving!"  
  
Shinobu smiles, knowing that the Oni is yet to recover. "That's  
right," she snarls. "Darling and Noa! You wanna get married to Ataru  
and have kids Noa can help raise!! Don't blow it by dying on them!!"  
  
Lum's vital signs raise higher and higher as Shinobu coaches the  
Oni on recovering. Finally, Lum's vitals return to normal. "Lum's  
recovering!" she smiles. "We did it!"  
  
"D'Accord," the hologram nods. "I shall announce eet to ze crew!"  
  
Shinobu relaxes and starts to move away...but Lum weakly reaches  
out with her hand and grabs her. "Shinobu..." she gasps as if the act  
of talking was a big strain, "...don't...tell...Darling ...what I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let...me...tell...him."  
  
"O-okay," Shinobu nods.  
  
* * *  
  
The news of Ataru's survival drew mixed reviews in the dining  
area. Junba and Nassur were immediately relieved while Mendou and  
Megane were disappointed that their chance at grabbing Ataru's so-called  
harem was nixed by a sex-crazed medical hologram. "Maybe next time,"  
Mendou snorts in disappointment.  
  
"I can STILL have Sil and Tanoshii brought aboard!" Nassur  
insists. "Besides, when we get back, Lum'll be living in Oshika while  
YOU'LL be STUCK in Tomobiki!!"  
  
Mendou and Megane shudder...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Nassur beams down to visit the humanoid  
Lannarkites who helped save Junba. Strangely, they are all still alive,  
although some had minor injuries. The only sign of their insectoid  
cousins where the thousands of crushed bodies scattered about. This  
hive was finished as a Lannarkite base...hopefully for good. "Ataru  
will survive his wounds," Nassur smiles at Marcia, the self-appointed  
leader of the group. "Although he'll be out of action for a while."  
  
"Pleased to hear it," Marcia smiles. She had a lot to be thankful  
for from Ataru, least of which, her own life. "We finished scouting  
around the hive for survivors and found some more like us. It seems the  
bugs were trying to destroy them. Most were males."  
  
"Well," Nassur smiles. "At least, we did some good here. If you  
want you can all come aboard my ship and we can take you home."  
  
Marcia is momentarily tempted by Nassur's offer, but then looks at  
herself a moment. Except for her face and hair, very little of herself  
remained as it was before the change. What she noticed the most were  
the exoskeleton-like bands running all over her body. Once seeing them,  
the former Fukunokami knows that she could never return to her  
homeworld. The reaction from her own people would condemn her to a life  
of loneliness. "If it's alright with you," she smiles. "We would like  
to stay here...if you don't mind."  
  
"I understand," Nassur presses a button on his communicator.  
"I'll have supplies sent down to tide you over until I can contact some  
friends look over you. Take care, Marcia."  
  
"Thanks, Nassur."  
  
Nassur waves as he disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth, Benten and the others are having lunch  
together in the house. This is because it is raining outside...and for  
once, Benten agrees with Catty that going out in the rain is not in her  
baby's best interest. "Well, at least it's quiet," Catty smiles while  
taking a break from her duties.  
  
"That's because it's raining," Benten snorts. "You can't swim in  
the rain."  
  
Reiko looks disappointed. "Darn," she sighs while looking out the  
window, waiting for the rain to stop. "How can I watch Yamasaki when  
it's raining buckets outside."  
  
"Don't worry, Reiko," Benten smiles. "Yamasaki doesn't seem to be  
going anywhere. There's always tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow's such a long way away!"  
  
"Gee," Ten-chan sighs while hovering upside down in the air. "I'm  
SO bored."  
  
"Me, too," Minami nods. "It's been raining ALL day! If I knew it  
was going to be like this, maybe we could've gone with Mal-sempai and  
the others to their coffee shop."  
  
"That sounds good," Benten smiles.  
  
"No unnecessary travel," Catty ahems.  
  
"Whattaya mean?" Benten turns to her. "Catty, we're going stir-  
crazy in this place."  
  
"What if you go into labour at the coffee shop?" Catty nags. "Or  
catch something on the way there or back? You must be careful!"  
  
Benten pats her stomach lightly. "I've got over two months left  
to go!" she moans. "I've got to have a LITTLE freedom!! Jeez, not even  
SAKURA is as restrictive as YOU!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
In Tsuchiura, Sakura sneezes. "I wonder who's thinking of me  
now?" she wonders as she walks towards the Budou shrine.  
  
It is Sakura's day off from her job as teacher and nurse. Since  
Catty relieved her of most of her duties in looking after Benten, the  
shrine maiden has had the time to visit those who mean the most to  
her...mainly her boyfriend and her mentor. As she stops at the gate in  
front of the shrine, Sakura remembers the first time she came to this  
place.  
  
Sakura was barely 18 years old then, in hiding from the JGSDF  
after the destruction of North Tokyo High. She remembers feeling lost  
and alone. Koosei had disappeared shortly after the massacre which  
claimed all her friends and classmates. She had no aim in life, no goal  
to target, nothing really to do with herself. She had thought about  
moving to Roppongi and becoming one of their famous exotic dancers...but  
with her health starting to fail, she wondered what club would even hire  
her...no matter how good she looked.  
  
So she wandered the streets of Tokyo for a bit, not informing her  
parents of her whereabouts lest those responsible for destroying North  
Tokyo High School would hunt her down and finish the job. Once in a  
while, she would sleep with Cherry in exchange for something to eat and  
his secrecy. Finally one day, depressed over being spared while others  
died, she decided to end it all.  
  
At that time, Sakura was too poor to afford drugs to overdose on  
and too weak to hang herself or commit seppuku. She decided the easiest  
way to end her miserable existence was simply by jumping off one of the  
many bridges in Tokyo. She remembered it was raining that day...like it  
always seemed to in situations like that. No one was around to notice  
her as she tried to crawl over the railing and let go to kiss the  
pavement below.  
  
This is when Chie appeared.  
  
Like something out of a samurai film, he came holding an umbrella  
which covered most of his face. Dressed in a simple men's kimono of  
white trimmed with tan, he stopped where the despondent Sakura was  
planning to jump from and stared at her. Sakura, her torn, dirty  
clothing and long, unkempt hair flowing in the rain's breeze, looked at  
him with tear-filled eyes. The priest looked at her coolly, as if what  
Sakura was going to do was no big deal. He said nothing for what seemed  
like an eternity. Then finally, he spoke.  
  
"If you die, it would be a dog's death."  
  
Chie continued on his way. Sakura looked at herself and for the  
first time felt ashamed of her actions. She climbed back over the  
railing, ran over to the retreating Chie, and bowed low. Once she  
explained her problems, Chie took her in. The rest is history.  
  
Sakura walks up the steps to the front door of Chie's shrine. She  
remembers feeling scared the first time she saw this shrine. It  
resembled something out of an old horror movie. But, she was used to  
it. Chie never told her why his shrine was so intimidating to the  
casual visitor, only that it was safe from crime (no one DARED try to  
break in). In fact, the shrine seemed so intimidating that not even the  
most harden member of the Yakuza would even THINK of trying to extort  
money from it or the surrounding neighbourhood.  
  
Sakura entered. There was Chie in his full Shinto priest's robes,  
having tea. "Why, Sakura-san," the middle-aged priest smiles upon  
seeing her. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, just a social visit," Sakura smiles as she removes her shoes.  
"It's been so quiet since what happened at the school weeks ago."  
  
"Oh, yes," Chie nods, taking a sip of tea. "It has been quiet.  
Too quiet in fact, since Ataru, Lum and the others have been kidnapped.  
Has there been any word on them?"  
  
"Nothing," Sakura sits and helps herself to some tea. "Benten is  
fine and Catty has told Koosei that her baby is growing normally...for a  
Vosian baby that is."  
  
"Well, I guess that's to be expected."  
  
"I've decided to accept promotion to vice-principal of Tomobiki  
High School."  
  
"How nice," Chie smiles. "The knighted pawn becomes a queen!"  
  
"True. Since now my future is assured, I think it's time Tsubame  
and I got married."  
  
"That's true," Chie nods. "Besides, I hear Tsubame is trying to  
get a teaching job at a local university."  
  
"Yes, he's busy studying for the exam," Sakura takes a cracker.  
"He wants to get into teaching about paranormal phenomena."  
  
"Everyone in Tomobiki has had experience in that!" Chie muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the trees of the shrine, a black blur appears and  
leaps from tree to tree until he reaches the shrine. The blur then  
becomes Shingo, Mendou's illiterate, witless guardian ninja. "This must  
be the place," he muses to himself as he looks at the map (drawn without  
any kanji so he could understand) given to him. He then pulls out a  
scroll which has written on it the name of Chiezou Budou. "I shall  
deliver this now!"  
  
Shingo then disappears into a blur as he leaps into the shrine...  
  
...and lands on top of Chie himself! Shingo looks around for the  
Shinto priest not noticing that he is standing on his head. "Oh, miss,"  
he looks dopily at the surprised Sakura. "Have you seen a priest by the  
name of Chiezou Budou around here?"  
  
He sends him through the roof! "Moron!!! You were standing on my  
head!!!"  
  
Shingo reappears in front of Chie and hands the scroll to him.  
"This is for you!"  
  
Chie takes the scroll and reads it:  
  
"Dear Budou-sama,  
"We have decided to end the feud between the Mendou and Mizunokoji  
clans by marrying our daughters to our sons. Please come at once for  
guidance. We are located at Gongho Fa Chou Chinese Restaurant in  
Tomobiki. Come alone, the survival of both our clans are at stake.  
"Hajime and Haruka Mendou, Yuujiro and Saeko Mizunokoji"  
  
Chie concludes reading the message not knowing whether to laugh or  
to cry. "It looks like the Mendous and Mizunkojis are going to stop  
feuding with each other," he states to Sakura.  
  
"How?" Sakura asks...then it hits her.  
  
"By marrying one of them to another one of them," Chie gets a pen  
and paper together.  
  
"That's going to be hard," Sakura groans. "Word on the street has  
Ryooko and Tobimaro are already engaged to people outside both clans.  
Then there's what Asuka is doing with Osooko. Plus, Shutaro is  
missing."  
  
"They're going to do it anyway. And they want me to select the  
victims," Chie finishes the note and hands it to Shingo. "Okay, take  
this to the ones that sent you here."  
  
"Sure," Shingo takes the note...  
  
* * *  
  
A ninja is given a golden scroll to protect from a lovely young  
woman dressed in a kimono from the late Sixteenth Century. "Go forth  
and be wary," the woman orders, "...for there are Onis on patrol at  
night."  
  
The ninja smiles wide enough to make a tooth sparkle in the dim  
light. "I shall be like the wind," he boasts...  
  
* * *  
  
Chie notices Shingo is watching a ninja movie on his television.  
"***GET GOING, WILLYA!!!!***" the enraged priest yells before literally  
kicking the witless ninja out the door...forgetting to open it first!!  
  
* * *  
  
If Shingo was not enough trouble for the Mendou and Mizunokoji  
clans, another problem has popped up. Sil Dedron has arrived on Earth  
to visit Mendou. She left Earth once Lan, bored that Lum and Benten  
were not around to tease, had told her of her lover's disappearance.  
Sil almost tried to fly to Earth without a starship before she managed  
to get hold of a ship and get there quicker.  
  
She went to the Mendou mansion, only to learn that Shutaro's  
parents were home and the staff were forbidden to tell the Oni where  
they went. Sil tried Ryooko, only to find out that she wasn't home  
either. Sil flew around Tomobiki, hoping to find out what was going  
with her lover and his immediate family.  
  
That's when Shingo runs into her...  
  
*CRASH!!!!*  
  
"Oh, sorry, miss," Shingo scratches the back of his head as he  
picks himself up. "I was delivering a message to my superiors."  
  
Sil recognizes Shingo. She had seen him before delivering love  
notes from Mendou to her...when he wasn't watching television or landing  
on top of his master's head, that is. "That's all right," Sil smiles.  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Of course," Shingo then leaps away to disappear into thin air.  
  
Sil then notices he left his message on the ground at her feet.  
Curious, the young Oni opens it to read it:  
  
"To the Mendous and Mizunokoji,  
"I will do this marriage between one of your sons to one of your  
daughters but under protest. I'll be arriving. Don't do anything  
intelligent before I arrive. I hate when people act out of character.  
"Chiezou Budou"  
  
Sil looks horrified at what she has just read. "They're gonna  
marry MY LOVER to another woman?!!" she bares her fangs. "MY LOVER!!!!"   
She literally explodes so powerfully in anger that she causes an Akira  
wave to form. "***OVER MY DEAD BODY, THEY WILL!!!!!!***"  
  
Sil then reads the address the message was to be sent to. "Gongho  
Fa Chou Chinese Restaurant? That's where I'm going!"  
  
Sil then flies into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Nearby, Chie notices Sil searching for Mendou's parents. *Looks  
like it's going to be an interesting meeting! If I hurry I might make  
it in time to see the fireworks begin.*  
  
The middle-aged Shinto priest rushes off.  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
The Gongho Fa Chou Chinese Restaurant is no different than any  
other Chinese restaurant in Tokyo. The place is filled with Chinese-  
style art and architecture and the waitresses and waiters are dressed in  
Chinese-style uniform, although few are Chinese. The chef is in the  
kitchen preparing meals for the dozen members of the Mendou and  
Mizunokoji Clans. Included among the clan members are both Mendou's  
parents and Tobimaro's parents. As expected, Haruka Mendou is seconded  
by a grey-haired man with a moustache. He is to act as her voice. Also  
there are members of each clans' special guard units.  
  
The room is quiet as both sides sit on opposite ends of the room.  
The tension is so strident that it effects the staff. "I've never seen  
such uptight people as between these two clans," one waitress, a chubby  
Japanese girl, gulps to her partner.  
  
"It gonna be total war in moment if something doesn't change," the  
other one, a tall, plain looking Chinese girl nods.  
  
Hajime Mendou looks sternly towards his counterpart. Tobacco  
smoke rings his head. "It seems we are at an impasse," he hums.  
  
Yuujiro Mizunokoji nods in agreement. "The future of both our  
clans are at stake in this meeting," he says equally as grimly. "It's  
time for us to make a move."  
  
The whole room goes silent. Members of both clans looks strained  
as they wait for some hidden weaknesses as a signal to attack the other  
side. Finally, Yuujiro picks up a menu and reads it. "I'll have the  
egg fu young with wonton soup!"  
  
Hajime take a menu as well. "I'll have the chicken wings with  
honey."  
  
The staff collapse. "They were figuring out who was going to  
order first?!!" the chef, a fat, middle-aged, Chinese man, gulps.  
  
Before any other members of the party can order their meals, the  
door swings open. The sound of wind is heard as the figure enters the  
room. "Oh, there you are, Budou-sama," Hajime smiles. "I trust you got  
our plea."  
  
"Yes, I did," Chie nods as he takes a seat in between both clans.  
"Where are those whom I'm supposed to 'marry?'"  
  
Yuujiro claps his hands. A huge Chinese waiter appears beside him  
and bows. "Bring in our children!" he orders the waiter.  
  
"At once," the waiter disappears.  
  
"You will notice that we've taken every precaution on keeping our  
children from trying to escape their birthright," Hajime nods.  
  
"'Escape?'" Chie looks confused...  
  
...until he sees Ryooko, Tobimaro and Asuka gagged and tied up in  
ropes together and placed upon a wheeled table pushed by the waiter.  
Beside them is a photograph of Shutaro Mendou taken shortly after his  
graduation from Tomobiki High School. They are wheeled in front of Chie  
as if they were the special of the day. "I see now," Chie sighs,  
feeling a little sorry for them.  
  
"As you can see," Yuujiro points out. "Our children have no  
escape. We can't decide on whom is going to marry whom. We thought a  
neutral party like yourself could chose."  
  
Chie slaps his forehead. *I knew Lady Nagaiwakai wanted the silly  
feud between these two clans to end...but, all of these kids have their  
own lovers to worry about...and Shutaro isn't even on Earth! What  
should I do?!*  
  
A waitress, a cute Thai girl, appears beside Chie holding a large  
bottle of sake and a small glass on a serving tray. "Sake?" she asks  
the priest with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Chie nods as he takes the glass and bottle, fills the  
glass with sake, places the glass back on the tray, then proceeds to  
down the rest of the bottle in one gulp. The effect is immediate. Chie  
is sloshed. "Nosh, I'm r-r-reddy ta make m' decision," he slurs. "I's  
sink dat da Giants'll win da pennant!"  
  
"We are talking about our children!" Hajime intervenes tersely.  
  
"Oh, yeah," the high priest hiccups. "The only ding dat comes  
outta both yer clans are baseball players 'n' loose women."  
  
"What about Asuka?" Yuujiro pipes up.  
  
"Wot positions do they play?" Chie asks.  
  
Haruka whispers into her retainer's ear. "Lady Mendou is appalled  
at such behaviour," he flushes angrily. "She is a woman..."  
  
"Pudda sock innit!" Chie snorts.  
  
"...breeding going back centuries."  
  
Both lord of the clan then move closer towards Chie. "Budou-  
sama," Hajime urges. "You must make your decision soon."  
  
"Okay," Chie sighs. "I's choose one o' youse ta marry in m'usual  
way."  
  
"What way?" Yuujiro asks.  
  
Chie pulls out a coin. "Dis way."  
  
"A coin?!!" everyone gasps.  
  
"Of course," Chie flips the coin in the air, grabs it, and places  
on his arm, covering it with his hand. "Heads 'r tails?" he asks.  
  
"Heads," Hajime says.  
  
"Heads it is," Chie shows the coin to both of them. "Shutaro  
Mendou and Asuka Mizunokoji! Battin' foist!"  
  
Asuka is untied and shoved in front of Chie with the photo of  
Shutaro. "I protest! Shuu-chan isn't even HERE to get married!"  
  
"Asuka," Saeko sniffs. "Think about the future of our clan."  
  
"I'd rather think of my future with Osooko," Asuka growls.  
  
The whole restaurant goes quiet. Hajime turns nervously towards  
Yuujiro. "You mean that your daughter really has become a..."  
  
"I hope not!" Yuujiro wipes his brow with a tissue. "But, no  
matter what her sexual preferences are, a choice has been made! Asuka  
and Shutaro must wed NOW!!!!"  
  
"But..." Asuka protests.  
  
"NOW!!!!" her father cuts her off, then turns to Chie. "Do it,  
Budou-sama."  
  
Chie sighs and hunts through the pockets of his Shinto priest  
robes for his books on ceremonies. Out of his pockets he pulls out an  
elaborate collection of objects d'art, until he finally finds the books  
in question...under his hat. "Okay," Chie begins. "Who're da sponsors  
o' dis child?"  
  
"This is a wedding," Hajime interrupts. "Not a baptism!"  
  
"Sorry," Chie leafs through the book again. "Here ya go...does  
anyone here protest da fact dat dese two marry?"  
  
The answer is given by a wall exploding!! When the smoke clears,  
Sil Dedron is standing there with Reigi Yumoa, Yuukiki Seishin and  
Osooko. "***WE PROTEST!!!!***"  
  
"Who is that?!!" Yuujiro gasps.  
  
Sil flies up to both lords of the clans and glares angrily at  
them. "We're the true loves of your children!!!" Sil explains. "And  
we're here to retrieve them!!!"  
  
Reigi and Yuukiki untie their lovers. "Ryooko-chan," Reigi hugs  
Ryooko. "I've saved you from a fate worse than death!"  
  
"Thanks, Reigi-kun," Ryooko smiles.  
  
"Ton-chan," Yuukiki nearly smothers Tobimaro with her own chest.  
"When they stole you from my bosom, I thought I saw the last of you!  
Now, I'm glad you're safe and whole."  
  
Tobimaro faints. Osooko frees Asuka. "I hope I was in time,  
Asuka-chan," the Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian sighs. "I wouldn't want to  
lose you to these Purveyors of disUnity!!"  
  
"Just in time, Osooko-chan!" Asuka beams.  
  
"All right!!" Sil snarls, spinning on the Mendous. "Where's my  
Shuu-chan?!!"  
  
"In space somewhere," Hajime shrugs. "We know not where. This  
wedding has been decided upon even while my son is missing."  
  
"Wedding?!!" Sil glows. "With whom?!!"  
  
"Me," Asuka points to herself.  
  
Sil looks at Asuka. She had heard of the former fiance of Mendou,  
a girl who was afraid of men save for Shutaro and her own relatives.  
Shutaro had told her it was all over between them, that Asuka had become  
a lesbian of all things and was now living with one of those strange  
alien women in Oshika. "You?!!" the Oni asks her. "Aren't you a  
lesbian?!"  
  
"Not exactly," Asuka scratches the back of her head. "Osooko-chan  
can only mate with other women to have children. I volunteered to help  
her make a baby."  
  
"And we have been successful," Osooko reports by opening her  
kimono to show her extended abdomen. "See?"  
  
"I thought I'd seen everything!" the raven-haired Oni muses.  
  
Haruka whispers to her retainer, whom points at Asuka. "The Lady  
Mendou does not recognize this child's parentage..."  
  
"Shaddap!!!" Reigi snarls at him.  
  
"...is an outrage," the retainer ends.  
  
"But for the sake of our clans," Yuujiro pleads, "you must marry  
Shutaro Mendou!"  
  
"I won't!!!" Asuka snarls. "All he cares about are flighty Onis  
like Sil or Lum!!"  
  
"***WHO'S A FLIGHTY ONI?!?!?!***" Sil bellows.  
  
Hajime takes Sil by the arm. "This is your fault, Oni!!! If you  
stayed on your own planet, this would never have happened!!"  
  
"My fault, is it?!" Sil growls. "With cold parents like you, I'm  
doing Shuu-chan a favour getting rid of you!!"  
  
Sil demonstrates her own special power: she transforms into  
volatile energy which threatened to destroy the entire building!! Dust  
and smoke are everywhere. In the middle of it, Chie, still drunk, looks  
around for the people he is going to marry. "Hey," Chie slurs. "I  
dought I wuz gonna marry someone."  
  
Then he notices two pairs of people lined up. "Marry us!!" they  
declare together.  
  
"Okee-dokey," Chie hums.  
  
After a minute, Sil calms down and leaves the restaurant in  
shambles. Unconscious Kuromegane and Kurotenshi lay all over the place.   
"Now, if I only knew where Shuu-chan was!!" Sil brushes herself off.  
  
"I now pronounce ya all hubby and wife!" Chie hums. "You may kiss  
da brides...while I go ta sleep!" Chie passes out on the floor.  
  
"Who got married?!" Sil asks.  
  
In the confusion, Sil could not see whom Chie was marrying. But  
with the dust and smoke settling, the Oni girl was beginning to make out  
details. She sees Reigi and Ryooko holding hands and kissing each  
other...and standing beside them, doing the same thing, are Yuukiki and  
Tobimaro. "You four got married to each other?!" Sil asks.  
  
"That's right," Reigi smiles. "We took advantage of the confusion  
and did it!"  
  
"Our parents can't stop us!" Ryooko hums.  
  
"We're legal now," Tobimaro grins.  
  
"Let's party, Ton-chan," Yuukiki hugs Tobimaro, "and celebrate!"  
  
"We'll join you," Asuka smiles. "We have to celebrate Osooko-  
chan's coming child."  
  
Asuka pats Osooko's stomach which causes the former Nendo-kata to  
blush a little. "Sure, Asuka," Tobimaro smiles. "The more, the  
merrier. You coming, Sil?"  
  
"Sure," Sil flies after the group.  
  
Once gone, the chef looks at the carnage and unconscious bodies  
lying in what was once a beautiful restaurant. He groans then turns to  
a waitress, a chubby Chinese girl. "The Japanese are such messy  
eaters!"  
  
"And they didn't even leave a tip," the waitress nods  
agreeingly...  
  
* * *  
  
While the staff clean up, the "Renegade" orbits the Lannarkite  
planet as the crew decides on their next move. In sickbay, the  
Emergency Medical Hologram completes her check of Ataru. In only a few  
days, Ataru's wounds have healed to the point where he is ready for  
discharge. "Sacre bleu," the hologram's eyes grow big. "C'est  
impossible. According to zese readings, your body's repair capacity 'as  
increased a t'ousand fold. But, you were dying but a few days ago."  
  
"Well," Ataru scratches his head tiredly. "I always did heal  
fast."  
  
"D'Accord," the hologram muses. "You are free to go." She  
reaches for the zipper of her uniform. "Unless, you wish for a complete  
physical examination, yes?"  
  
Ataru holds his nose. "Er...no, thanks! Computer...end Emergency  
Medical Hologram!"  
  
To his relief, the hologram fades out just as her breasts became  
visible. "What were the designers thinking of when they programmed  
HER?!?!" he gasps.  
  
In the corridor, Ataru notices Lum weakly flying by. "Oh, Lum,"  
he embraces her from behind. "I feel better than I have in years."  
  
He then notices the paleness of Lum's skin and the unsteadiness in  
her flying. Even after a few days, Lum's blood count is still low but  
climbing. To someone like Ataru, who has rarely seen his girlfriend in  
anything less than full health, the difference is striking. "Are you  
alright, Lum-chan?"  
  
"I'm fine," Lum smiles. "It's just the stress of your injuries.  
That's all."  
  
"You look like a vampire."  
  
"Close, Darling," Lum then remembering something. "Oh, now that  
you're back on your feet, Nassur and Junba are having a meeting to  
decide what to do next."  
  
"Why?" Ataru wonders. "What's happened?"  
  
"Junba's given up the cardiac band control and surrendered  
herself," Lum explains. "They want our input on whether we should go  
back to Earth or not."  
  
A smile appears on Ataru's face. "Finally," he drags Lum with  
him. "Someone who really is using his brain!"  
  
* * *  
  
With "Renegade's" helm on automatic, Nassur and Junba meet with  
Lum and the others in the dining hall. The mood is filled with silent  
anxiousness as the two hunters begin. "I'm glad to see Ataru and Lum  
back on their feet so quickly," Nassur acknowledges their shipmates'  
recent misfortunes. "I don't think your families would have forgiven me  
if I didn't bring you both back alive or whole."  
  
"Next time you wanna fight the Lannarkites," Ataru groans, "leave  
me out!"  
  
"Hopefully, that'll be the only time we fight them," Lum sits  
down. "I don't think I can take you getting hurt that badly again."  
  
"So," Ataru ahems. "What now?"  
  
Nassur takes the cardiac band control and presses a green button.  
"First things first...this." The cardiac bands drop from everyone's  
wrists like broken watch bands. The crew looks relieved. "You're free  
of the cardiac bands for good," Nassur smiles.  
  
"I wasn't worried too much about them," Ataru shrugs. "They  
didn't affect me."  
  
"They hurt us!!" Mendou and Megane growl.  
  
"Good!" Ataru snorts back.  
  
"Ahem!" Nassur interrupts the bickering. "Junba has also  
surrendered herself to our mercy. Therefore, we are faced with a couple  
of choices. We can go back to Earth and forget about the Sceptre of  
Lecasur or we can continue on as normal and bring it back."  
  
Ataru is the only one who faints at the second suggestion!  
"What's this?!!" he yells at Nassur. "Go home or keep going after some  
mythical object?!! Are you nuts?!"  
  
"Despite what the Mikado did to you," Junba intervenes, "...the  
Sceptre of Lecasur is real and I for one am curious about finding it and  
bringing it back to my people."  
  
"So am I," Nassur adds.  
  
"Well, that's up to you," Ataru nods as he realizes Nassur's and  
Junba's reasons for wanting to go on. "But, we've been dragged into  
this against our will."  
  
"True," Nassur nods. "Therefore, ANY of you who want to go  
home...will be allowed to go home as soon as we get back in contact with  
some of YOUR friends."  
  
*'YOUR friends?'* Ataru thinks, then remembers Lum telling him  
that the Gatherer was tailing this ship until they unexpectedly lost  
contact. Nassur is keeping information about the Sagussans quiet from  
Junba.  
  
"What about you?" Lum asks. Lum knows that Nassur going off into  
the unknown with a partner who's loyalties are questionable is  
uncharacteristically naive of her former teacher. Anything bad could  
happen to her former tutor and being alone, there would be no witnesses.   
Besides, what would she tell Benten if Nassur did not return with her?  
  
"I'll be fine. If you go, make sure you tell the Chain-Lady of my  
health."  
  
*'Chain-Lady?'* Lum thinks before realizing Nassur is meaning  
Benten.  
  
"Whether you all go, some of you go, or none of you go," Nassur  
continues, "...is not an issue. I can't force you to stay here against  
your wills. All those wanting to leave...meet me back here in an hour."  
  
Nassur leaves. Junba stays for a moment, a pensive look on her  
face. Remembering how badly she treated everyone else on this ship  
before she was captured by the Lannarkites, Junba for the first time  
feels as nervous. *How will they react to me now?* she wonders. By  
rights, they could have her arrested and thrown into the brig. Or they  
could maroon her somewhere to live the rest of her life alone.  
Thousands of possible scenarios play through the hunter's mind before  
she gets up the courage to speak. "Before I leave," she begins, "I'd  
like to apologize for everything I've done to hurt you. I once believed  
that anyone who allied themselves with Nassur was my enemy so I treated  
you as such." She gives Shinobu a glance. "Especially you, Shinobu-  
san. I nearly killed you because you found out something about me that  
I didn't want anyone on this ship to know. For that, I am hoping that  
my apology could help to mend the fences between us. If you decide to  
stay, I will accept any punishment you desire for what I did to you."  
She turns to Lum. "I know you find it hard to believe...but I now want  
to join Nassur as an equal member of this ship's crew with any of you  
who want to do so. Maybe somehow, someday, you'll trust me as you trust  
each other." Before her eyes can fill with tears, she bows to leave the  
dining hall. "I'll see you in an hour, maybe?"  
  
Everyone looks at everyone else in silence after Junba leaves.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Nassur and Junba walk down the corridor to the  
dining hall. Never has such a walk seem so drawn out as it feels to the  
hunters. "The rest of the ship can be set on automatic until we reach  
the Planet of Shadows," Nassur makes small talk. "It'll be a lonely  
journey but regular communications with Home Base should keep us  
company."  
  
"A videoscreen is nothing compared to a living person," Junba  
reminds Nassur. "Still, I wonder how we're going to get your friends  
back. We're far from any shipping routes."  
  
"Don't worry," Nassur smiles. "I have ways in sending people  
where they want to go."  
  
Both stop at the door and look at each other, anxiety across their  
faces. "Well, here it goes," Nassur sighs.  
  
They open the door...  
  
...and notice that NO ONE is there waiting to leave. Junba and  
Nassur look at each other. "Could it be...?" she asks.  
  
"I guess Terrans are just as curious as Vosians," Nassur answers.  
  
The intercom beeps. "Bridge to Nassur," Lum's voice is heard.  
"We're ready to leave orbit for the Planet of Shadows when you are."  
  
"Understood," Nassur answers. "But I thought Ataru wasn't going  
with us!"  
  
"I'm coming," Ataru's voice answers. "But, the first chance I  
get, I'm outta here and back home, understand?!"  
  
"Understood," Nassur smiles. "We'll be on the bridge. Meanwhile,  
engage!"  
  
The "Renegade" leaves the orbit of the Lannarkite planet to  
continue its mission...  
  
* * *  
  
On Earth, Benten is visiting Koosei under the watchful eyes of  
Catty. It took a lot to convince the Sagussan doctor to ALLOW Benten  
the privilege of visiting friends. Leaving Mal to babysit Reiko, Ten-  
chan and Minami, Benten reluctantly agreed to be chaperoned to Koosei's  
home so she could be "protected from the idiocy of this tomobiki."  
Koosei enjoys the company, being depressed after Oyuki left for Triton a  
few hours earlier. He was always like that after their dates ended,  
though the Umbrella and his Cloud wife would not DARE pester him. "So,  
how is life in Oshika, Benten?" Koosei asks while serving some tea.  
  
"Oh, it's fine," Benten takes a tea cup, only to have it  
immediately scanned by Catty and her ever-present tricorder.  
  
"It passes," Catty ends her scan.  
  
"Do you mind, Catty?!" Benten snarls. "Koosei doesn't put poison  
in their tea...at least, not if it's for Lan!"  
  
"I was checking if the composition could harm the fetus," Catty  
retorts. "Continue."  
  
Benten turns back to Koosei. "As you can see," she continues,  
"Catty's a little TOO overprotective of me!"  
  
"Well, on Sagussa, medical officers are given considerable  
respect," Koosei says before offering a biscuit to Benten, repeating the  
oft-quoted dictum, "*Igh te'a i'sagh.*"  
  
Catty scans them as well before she allows Benten to touch one.  
"They pass."  
  
Benten looks annoyed. "I understand that. But she never lets me  
do anything!"  
  
"You must think about the baby!!"  
  
"I KNOW I'm pregnant!!!" Benten hollers back. "I don't need to be  
reminded about it every second of the day!!"  
  
"Then, why not consider having the fetus moved into a gestation  
chamber for its OWN protection?!" Catty counters.  
  
"Not on your life!" Benten pats her rounded stomach. "I helped  
MAKE this baby! I wanna finish growing it inside me...obsessive doctor  
or no obsessive doctor!!"  
  
"You have to admit, Catty, Benten's got you there," he chuckles.  
"If the Sagussans have a flaw, it's their overuse of technology. They  
make it too easy to do stuff...and that makes them forget that they all  
once were part of our 'primitive' civilizations."  
  
"But, it's my job to...!"  
  
Koosei puts his hand on Catty's shoulder. "If anything I've  
learned about Benten, Catty, it's this: she's been entrusted carrying  
something VERY precious to Nassur-kun...and she wants to see it to the  
end. Since you haven't had any children, you don't understand Benten.  
So, relax! Benten or the baby will tell you if anything's wrong."  
  
Catty, unaccustomed to being told to relax, doesn't know how to  
respond. "But..."  
  
"Women in this part of the galaxy have been having babies this way  
eons before the *daishi'cha* were collected," Koosei stares into her  
eyes. "And they'll be having them for eons after your people have died  
out. So make this a learning experience for you."  
  
Catty looks confused. "Well, I may have been a little harsh," she  
scratches her head. "But, Benten's the first pregnant woman I've come  
across and I've been sleep-trained in all the arts of Sagussan  
medicine."  
  
"Well, training's no substitute for experience," Koosei adds.  
  
"I'll try to give a little more leeway in what comes in contact  
with her," Catty sighs.  
  
"Good," Benten smiles. "Say, Koosei, isn't Tanabana coming up  
soon?"  
  
"Next week, I think," Koosei remembers.  
  
"Why don't we have a party up in Oshika celebrating it?" Benten  
asks.  
  
"I don't see why not," Koosei smiles. "Who do you want to  
invite?"  
  
"I'll decide later," Benten turns to Catty. "Of course, you can  
bring in the crew of the 'Hasei'cha,' too, Catty."  
  
"It'll give them a break from monitor duty our return to Sagussa  
to prepare for the *daimon'cha's* arrival," Catty smiles.  
  
*It'll also give Lufy a chance to work on her bond with you,  
Catty,* Koosei muses.  
  
Tanabana is a festival in Japan...and on both Uru and Fukunokami.  
Unlike Setsubun, this is not a violent celebration. Between Urusians  
and Fukunokami, it is traditionally the one day that NO fighting is  
allowed. It is a day to love one another, renew old friendships which  
have been interrupted by distance and one's obligations.  
  
Like Japan's Tanabana, legend has it that the son of an Oni lord  
and the daughter of a Fukunokami lord fell in love against the wishes of  
their families. Finally, they were barred from seeing each other except  
for ONE day of the year, where they would leave a card tied to an  
evergreen tree. On the card is written a wish that is to be fulfilled  
in the coming year. According to legend, if the card stayed on the tree  
the whole night without once falling off, the wish would come true.  
  
As time passed, Tanabana became a festival as eagerly awaited as  
Setsubun. Reenactments using children from both races are the  
highlights of the evening before all the guests would tie their wishes  
for the coming year on the tree.  
  
Benten always liked Tanabana because it was the first time she got  
to wear a cute girl's kimono. She was eight years old at the time, an  
atypical tomboy. In school plays, she would be handed a male role.  
Lum, on the other hand, always got the female leading role in the  
class...much to the chagrin of Lan. Even though she won the part by  
acclamation (Benten was the only Fukunokami in her class), she saw this  
as a chance to change her image. Years later, Benten could still quote  
the lines she had to learn without error...she also had the kimono she  
wore in the play, stored somewhere in her parents' house.  
  
"Then, let's get to planning it," Benten pats both Koosei and  
Catty on the back...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
In the "Renegade's" holosuite, Nassur instructs Lum and the others  
on what they might expect on the Planet of Shadows. Although a holo-  
simulation is good, it cannot plan for every possible congruency.  
Packed with all the information stored in the frigate's computer banks  
along with what the Mikado supplied through Junba, the simulation was as  
accurate as possible.  
  
The Planet of Shadows looked covered with a thick, lush jungle not  
unlike those in Africa or South America. There seemed to be no  
intelligent humanoid life there...save for the Keeper... despite there  
being ruins indicative of a very advanced civilization. There is one  
intact structure, a palace of shiny crystal, standing in a clearing. It  
was not easy to overlook. It could be the size of Tokyo itself if the  
information was correct. Despite its intactness, it seemed uninhabited.  
  
Strangely, the planet surrounds its sun, unlike most other worlds.  
In the horizon, they could see more of the Earth-like geography and less  
proof of any intelligent life. "As you can see," Nassur walks everyone  
through the simulation, "...what information we have on the Planet of  
Shadows shows that it's a Dyson sphere. This means that the whole world  
is artificial. Probably it was built from raw materials from all its  
solar system's planets, moons and asteroids. It is a feat of  
engineering that has no equal anywhere...possibly even on Sagussa."  
  
"Tere'na-korgh is nothing compared to that!" Lum whistles.  
  
"I'll have to agree," Ataru nods. On all the planets he had  
visited, none could boast a horizon that curved UP.  
  
"What information we have on the Planet of Shadows and the initial  
act of finding the Sceptre of Lecasur is from Lecasur's log entries from  
the 'Unification,'" Nassur continues. "It's by no means complete. Log  
entries in that time were known for little...omissions stating what  
actually happened. But it's better than nothing." He points towards  
the Crystal Palace. "The Sceptre was found in that building over  
there."  
  
"A palace of crystal?" Lum gasps.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Shinobu exclaims.  
  
"It's here where the Keeper is alleged to live," Nassur adds.  
  
"Keeper?" Mendou asks. "What Keeper?"  
  
"According to the log entries," Nassur explains, "...an old man  
lives in the Crystal Palace alone. No one knows who he is or how long  
he's been there. It is claimed that he is immortal. Only he knows  
where in the Palace the Sceptre is located now."  
  
A hologram of an elderly, spry-looking man with long greying hair  
and full beard appears. He wears a long, blue robe and holds a long  
pole in his left hand. The wrinkles on his face give a kindly look  
about him. "This is the Keeper," Nassur introduces the hologram.  
"Despite his looks, he is VERY powerful. Treat him with respect."  
  
The intercom beeps. "Nassur," Junba hums. "There's an energy  
field developing in the holosuite. You want to investigate it."  
  
Nassur looks puzzled. "Okay. Computer, stop and save program."  
  
The program disappears to show the walls, ceiling, and floor  
covered with dark, glass-like panelling from which the holographic  
projections are created. Everyone looks around. "What energy field?"  
Megane scratches his head. "I don't see one."  
  
Nassur pulls out a tricorder and scans around the room. "Looks  
like it's up there," he reports, pointing up. "It's a type of energy  
I've never seen before. It's almost like it's from another  
dimension..."  
  
"Another dimension?" everyone echoes.  
  
"Who do we know who can do that?" Mendou scratches his head.  
  
"From the looks of things," Nassur adds, "...they're ready to drop  
in at any moment."  
  
Then something falls to the floor with a hard thud! "It's gone  
now," Nassur reports.  
  
Everyone stares at what just took a header on the deck. Luckily,  
he was not hurt. "Inaba-kun?!" Shinobu gasps surprisedly on seeing her  
former boyfriend.  
  
"Shinobu-san?" Inaba groans, picking himself up. "I've found  
you!" he takes his former girlfriend by the hand. "It took me a long  
time and inquiries at fifty Destiny Management offices before I found  
you!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lum asks the question that everyone had  
on his mind.  
  
"I was getting ready to leave for my new job on Sagussa," Inaba  
smiles. "So, I came to say my goodbyes. I went to Earth and found that  
Shinobu-san and the rest of you had been kidnapped, so I came looking  
for you all."  
  
"How'd you manage to get a cloaked ship this far into the Galaxy?"  
Nassur asks.  
  
"We don't use starships," Inaba scratches his head gleefully. "We  
use spacial warps."  
  
"I see," Nassur says...then thinks. "Inaba, can you carry a  
message for me to Benten? She's living in Oshika right now."  
  
A smile appears on the rabbit-boy's face. "Can I carry a  
message?" he boasts. "Can I carry a message?" He looks confused. "Can  
I carry a message?"  
  
Everyone yells loud enough to knock him across the room. "***CAN  
YOU?!?!?!***"  
  
"Sure," Inaba picks himself up. "I can. Just tell me what you  
want to know."  
  
Inaba is immediately besieged by everyone and given several  
messages to take with him. Nassur has a message for Benten. Lum has  
one for her parents and Ten-chan. Ataru has one for his grandmother,  
sister and Reiko. Shinobu wants one sent to her parents and siblings.  
Mendou gets one ready for his parents and Sil, while Megane has one  
ready to be delivered to his mother and Tanoshii. "This'll take some  
time," Inaba sighs as he places the notes into his apron pockets. "But,  
I'll get everyone's messages delivered." He then disappears into a  
spacial warp.  
  
"I hope he makes it back," Ataru sighs.  
  
"I just hope he finds Tanoshii," Megane sighs. "I miss her  
terribly."  
  
"We miss everyone terribly," Mendou nods. "Even our enemies."  
  
* * *  
  
At Ataru's house, Benten, Catty and the kids relax. Since Koosei  
urged the doctor to ease off, the pregnant hunter looks happier. Reiko  
still looks hopelessly lovesick as she wanders around the house. Ten-  
chan and Minami play house with each other. "Things are so quiet here,"  
Benten stretches her tired body. "I wish the kid wouldn't be so  
active."  
  
Benten pats her stomach. For the last month, she felt as if  
someone else is slowly taking control of her body. Catty stated this is  
normal for a woman carrying a Vosian child as the fetus is only getting  
used to using her powers. Benten remained unconvinced. Despite all the  
information written on the subject, birthing a Vosian-descent child  
remains filled with many unknowns. There are rumours of the baby  
actually taking over its mother's body while she sleeps to get a look at  
the "afterbirth" (as the fetuses call it). As far as she knew, her baby  
didn't do that so far...but it would help if the baby would stop putting  
post-hypnotic suggestions into her own mind. The last one had her eat  
an entire box of detergent at the local convenience store to the shock  
of everyone present. It took a LOT of explaining from Catty to the  
store's owner about what she was going through...not that the owner  
believed a word of it.  
  
But, living in Oshika bored Benten. Once in a while Koosei,  
Sakura or Mie would visit. Even Oyuki would literally drop in with  
Lan...when the latter was not waiting for Lum to return so the Seishin  
could get her revenge on the Oni. That was rare. There was nothing  
really to look forward to except Tanabana and Clarisse and Pamanba's  
upcoming concert. What she would give to have a break from routine.  
  
She gets one: Kurama, flanked by Noa, enters the room. "Chain  
Lady!" the Tengu princess growls upon seeing Benten. "You have some  
explaining to do!"  
  
Benten looks unimpressed by Kurama's bluster. "I'm glad to see  
you, too, Kurama," she replies with contempt in her voice before she  
notices Noa. "Why are you and Noa here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Kurama snorts before she  
notices the signs of Benten's pregnancy. "I see," she nods in  
understanding. "NATSU-KUN DUMPED YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE CARRYING ANOTHER  
MAN'S CHILD!!!!"  
  
When the smoke clears, Benten stares her in the eye. "WHO TOLD  
YOU THAT LIE?!?!?!"  
  
"She met with Nassur and the 'Renegade' in space a few days ago,"  
Noa sighs. "Henry and I saved her from getting destroyed."  
  
"Couldn't you have LET them finish the job?!!" Benten wonders.  
  
"After sharing a ride in space with her," Noa groans, "...I was  
tempted to!"  
  
Kurama points her leaf fan. "If that THING is Natsu-kun's child,  
explain why I saw him and the Ghost Boy in a loving embrace!"  
  
"Ghost Boy?" Benten remembers whom Kurama means. "You mean  
Shinobu is trying to have an affair with MY husband?! That's  
impossible! Nassur is recognized to me! Affairs NEVER occur after  
recognition!"  
  
"That's right," Noa nods.  
  
"I know what I saw!" Kurama protests. "And I have the evidence  
recorded!"  
  
"Well, let me see it!" Benten retorts.  
  
"Of course," Kurama nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Kurama's crewmen set up a huge holoprojector in the  
living room. After the tape is played, Benten looks stunned. "Shinobu  
IS trying to have an affair with Nassur," Benten denies. "But, she  
can't succeed! Nassur's recognized me!"  
  
"You want to know where we met?" Kurama goes on the offensive.  
"Just outside the borders of known space. It seems that Nassur and his  
little band are going on a little exploration cruise!"  
  
"But he was going on a rescue mission!" Benten did not know what  
to think. Nassur is always as good as his word. Something must have  
happened to change his mission.  
  
"From the looks of things, that's changed," Kurama rubs it in.  
  
Benten looks at the tape again. On the second watching, she  
notices Junba in the command chair. "Who is that girl?" Benten points  
to the image. "She looks like Cinba!"  
  
"It's a bastardization!" Noa snorts.  
  
"She was in charge of what is going on," Kurama nods. "Maybe it's  
impossible for Nassur to have an affair with another alien woman, but  
what about another VOSIAN woman?!"  
  
Benten turns away. "Preposterous!" she snorts. "There's  
something going on there and I wanna find out the truth...no matter if  
it drops out of the sky!"  
  
The truth chooses to crash in! Inaba drops through the roof and  
nearly hits Benten before bouncing to the floor!! "Benten?"  
  
"Inaba?!" Benten looks surprised.  
  
Inaba hands her a letter with her name written in Nassur's  
handwriting on it. "This is for you!" he groans before passing out.  
  
"Probably a goodbye letter!" Kurama hums.  
  
Annoyed, Benten seizes the letter from the extra-dimensional  
rabbit-boy to read it. "'Dear Benten,'" she reads aloud. "'Probably by  
now, Kurama has come to visit you and tell her side of what happened  
while we are in space. All I ask is NOT to believe a word she says  
until you learn the truth. Lum, Ataru, the others and myself are being  
FORCED to go on a secret mission for the Mikado. The overseer of this  
mission is a woman who CLAIMS to be a twin sister of Cinba herself.  
While no one is in a danger at the moment, I've asked Noa and her people  
to secretly follow us just in case (until recently, that was true). I'm  
not sure when or IF any of us will be back or what condition we will be  
in when we return, but I hold you in my heart every night. I'm sorry  
for all the anxiety that is occurring for you on Earth. I hope our  
coming baby is healthy and everyone on Earth is looking after you.  
Hoping that the time that separates us will be brief...Nassur.'"  
  
The whole room goes silent. Benten puts the letter down and tears  
begin to well up in her eyes. Kurama smiles with relief. "Oh, so  
Natsu-kun's being forced to do something for that disgusting Mikado! I  
knew it all along!"  
  
Kurama pats Benten on the shoulder. She suddenly wheels on her.  
Her tears flowing like rain. "SURE you did!!" Benten snarls. "Wasn't  
it YOU who came in here a few minutes ago accusing ME for being  
unfaithful?!"  
  
"Well..." Kurama backs off, gulping.  
  
"Wasn't it YOU who accused Nassur and Shinobu of having an  
affair?!!"  
  
"Well...I...um..."  
  
"WASN'T IT YOU WHO ACCUSED NASSUR HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH ANOTHER  
VOSIAN WOMAN?!?!?!"  
  
"But..." Kurama continues to back away from the angry Fukunokami  
hunter until she literally has her back against the wall.  
  
Benten traps her against the wall. "You NEVER accepted that I can  
carry Nassur's children and you and he are not compatible!!!" Benten  
shoves her face until it is barely the width of a finger's distance from  
their noses. "So, you come making accusations...UNFOUNDED  
accusations...trying to break us apart!!! Well, Nassur's risking his  
life and the lives of a group of people who are OUR friends!!!  
Something a crow-slut like you wouldn't even understand!! If I wasn't  
pregnant, I'D be with him now risking my life right beside him!! If it  
were YOU, you'd probably be busy trying find some other guy to screw  
you!!!"  
  
Noa, who had, until this time, thought this would be a good source  
of amusement to make up for the boredom of following "Renegade," decides  
against her better judgement to intervene. "Benten, that's..."  
  
Benten immediately grabs Noa. "Aren't YOU supposed to be  
following my husband's ship to make sure NOTHING goes wrong?!"  
  
"W-well, I..." Noa scratches her head as she remembers that Benten  
does have a point.  
  
"BUT NOTHING!!!!" Benten transforms into a VERY scary monster  
who's ferocity even intimidates Catty. "GET GOING!!!!"  
  
"I'm going!! I'm going!!" Noa sighs.  
  
As she dematerializes in the transporter beam, Benten continues to  
yell into the air. "...AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU BRING NASSUR AND  
THE OTHERS WITH YOU!!!!"  
  
Benten falls to her hands and knees and pants heavily, the stress  
draining her. Catty is at her side and gives her a quick scan with her  
tricorder. "Your blood pressure is rising," she reports. "I  
suggest..."  
  
"Don't you start!" Benten snaps at Catty. "Gods, I feel tired."  
  
"I think it is time I left," Kurama says while quickly moving  
towards the nearest door.  
  
Benten watches her and sits on her bottom. She pretends to kick  
Kurama out the door with her bare foot. "Don't come back!"  
  
"Just rest," Catty orders her. "You'll feel better after a nap."  
  
Catty lays Benten down on the floor. The angered hunter closes  
her eyes, then...  
  
...she immediately sits back up WITHOUT opening her eyes. "Catty-  
oba-chan," Benten childishly whines. "Momma didn't mean ta be angry at  
Noa-oba-chan. She's just upset that she isn't with Daddy."  
  
"I understand," Catty nods as she sets Benten back down on her  
back. "Now, let your mother's body rest. She's very agitated and needs  
to calm down."  
  
"Okay," Benten smiles and goes to sleep.  
  
Ten-chan, Minami and Reiko look in awe. "W-what was that all  
about?" Minami asks.  
  
"Oh, Benten's baby just took over her body," Catty pats the  
Japanese girl on the head. "Nothing to worry about. It just means that  
the baby's coming soon." She then carefully picks up Benten and carts  
her away. "I'll put her in her own bed."  
  
Minami looks strangely at Ten-chan. "Vosian babies take over your  
body when you sleep?" she asks. "That's weird!"  
  
"Isn't it?!" Ten-chan nods in approval.  
  
"You think that's weird," Reiko adds. "You should get a load of  
how much noise that kid gives off mentally!"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour or so later, Benten sleeps in the guest bedroom. The  
sounds of her snoring can be heard quite clearly to anyone standing  
beside the room. The door opens and Ten-chan floats in towards the  
hunter. He notices Catty just laid her on top of the bed without  
disturbing any of the covers. He also notices that Benten's distended  
stomach is giving her problems in finding a comfortable position to  
sleep. *It's a wonder she can sleep with that belly!* Ten-chan floats  
closer to Benten.  
  
Then Benten, without opening her eyes again, sits up. "Ten-chan?"  
she says in the same childish-sounding voice. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yikes!!" Ten-chan nearly jumps out of his skin. "I didn't mean  
to wake you, Benten-chan! I just wanted ta see if you were okay."  
  
"Momma's very tired," Benten reports. "She's still dreamin'."  
  
"Momma?" Ten-chan gasps before her remembers about what Catty  
said. "Oh, yeah, you're the baby!"  
  
"That's right," Benten nods before pointing herself towards the  
floating Oni boy. "So, what's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"Afterbirth."  
  
"Oh, it's got its good things and bad things. Say, why don'tcha  
open your momma's eyes and see for yourself?"  
  
"What if ya try to trick me?"  
  
"I'm only a little kid! How could I trick a kid who's yet to be  
born?"  
  
Benten opens her eyes and the first thing she "sees" is Ten-chan.  
"So, that's what ya look like! Just like how I sensed ya to be."  
  
"That's right," Ten-chan smiles as he shyly scratches his head.  
"I guess."  
  
Benten pats Ten-chan on the head. "Maybe someday we'll be friends  
after I'm born."  
  
"Maybe," he shrugs.  
  
"I'd better let momma take control back," Benten closes her eyes.  
"I'm getting tired."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can ya sleep with me for a while?" she asks. "I'd like to get to  
know ya better."  
  
"Er...how?"  
  
Benten points to her stomach. "Just lay here. It's so lonely  
with just me and Momma."  
  
"Well, okay," Ten-chan nods, landing on Benten's stomach after she  
lays down.  
  
Once Ten-chan closes his eyes. Benten lightly taps him on the  
forehead. "Now we meet for the first time," she whispers.  
  
* * *  
  
In Ten-chan's mind, he is instantly transported into a dream world  
filled with all the wonders that children could want. There are toys  
and playthings everywhere with not a hint of anything else. The only  
light source is a huge sun floating high in the yellow sky. "Where am  
I?" he says with confusion in his voice. "I just shut my eyes...and I'm  
here?"  
  
Then a cute, brown-haired girl resembling a young Benten appears  
in front of Ten-chan. She is physically his age, wearing a frilly red  
and black dress. "Hello, Ten-chan," the girl giggles. "Welcome to my  
world."  
  
"W-who are ya?" he gasps.  
  
"I'm Momma's baby," the girl points to the sun. "That's Momma up  
there!"  
  
"You're the baby?!" Ten-chan nearly falls through the floor before  
noticing the baby's pointed ears. "But how?"  
  
"This is only a temporary link between us," the baby says. "Since  
I saw ya, it's only right for ya ta see me!"  
  
"Er...right," Ten-chan scratches his head, not deciding what to  
believe. To him this is like something out of some of the horror manga  
he read in Ataru's room when he was in school. Very weird.  
  
The baby looks annoyed. "Don't be a trench-wave!" she begins to  
drag him towards the playground. "Teach me how to play!"  
  
"S-sure."  
  
Eventually the Oni boy loses his shyness with the baby and teaches  
her all sorts of Oni and Terran games which he himself learned. Soon,  
time passes by like an ocean, and both Ten-chan and the baby play with  
each other as if they had grown up together for years.  
  
Finally, playtime ends and a noticeably tired baby turns to Ten-  
chan happily. "Thank you for bein' with me," she smiles. "Maybe next  
time, we can play for real!"  
  
"Er...maybe," Ten-chan nods.  
  
The ground trembles as if an earthquake is occurring. The force  
knocks them both to the ground. When it ends, both Ten-chan and the  
baby look afraid. "What was that?" he asks while picking himself off  
the ground.  
  
"Oh, no!" the baby frets. "Momma wants ta wake up! That means  
you gotta go and I gotta end this link! See ya!"  
  
"Wait..." Ten-chan tries to say...  
  
* * *  
  
...but finds himself back in the real world...laying on Benten's  
stomach. "What a weird dream!" he sighs.  
  
Then he feels someone grabbing the back of his jumper. "WHAT THE  
HELL IS THIS?!?!?!" the harsher tone of Benten interrupts. "What are  
you doing sleeping on MY gut?!"  
  
Benten looks at the Oni boy angrily. "The baby asked me to!" Ten-  
chan cries.  
  
"Get real!!!" Benten growls. "Next, you'll say you were playing  
with her!!!"  
  
"I was...I think."  
  
Benten lumbers out of bed. "Well, don't sleep on me like that  
again! It makes me dream of anvils on my gut! I'm hungry. I guess the  
baby wants some soap chips again."  
  
Benten leaves but seemingly unnoticed by her, her hand gently pats  
him on the head. Ten-chan realizes that it was Benten's baby's only way  
of saying things were okay with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in Lum's cabin aboard the "Renegade," Lum sleeps in her  
bed. It only took a few days but her body finally returned to what it  
was before she gave Ataru his transfusion. Normally, this would have  
kept her out of action for nearly a week, but since what happened to her  
after she nearly died from the Hustari, her body's defenses were  
increasing in strength to Sagussan norms.  
  
After Lum falls into a deep enough sleep, she accesses the  
Dreamscape. As it was several times before, Noa wasn't there. *What  
happened to her and the Gatherer?* the Oni wonders. Nassur said they  
were following them but for the last week or so, she couldn't contact  
Noa or ANY of the Sagussans via the Dreamscape. Could something have  
happened to the Gatherer? Sure, the superdreadnought is a huge and  
well-protected ship, but against most of the Universe's natural  
phenomena, he was as vulnerable as any other vessel.  
  
Lum's dream self looks around for anyone and finds herself alone  
amongst an endless sea of black. According to what she learned about  
the Dreamscape, that meant that she was out of range of her objective  
receiver...meaning that Noa was too far away to pick each other up.  
*Where did Noa go?!* she frets.  
  
Then someone covers her eyes. "Miss me?"  
  
Lum removes the slim fingers and turns to see Noa standing there.  
"Noa-chan!!!" Lum hugs her bond-mate. "Where were you all this time?!  
I was worried!!!"  
  
"Henry and I were just performing a little...service for someone,"  
Noa sighs. "We just got back. How are you and Ataru?"  
  
"Well..." Lum begins.  
  
"Ataru was nearly WHAT?!?!?!" Noa's voice echoes throughout the  
cosmos when she hears the news. "Thank Lyna that he's okay!!" Noa  
sighs. "For a moment there, I thought we were going to need a new  
*daimon'cha!!*"  
  
"Well, Darling's fine now," Lum smiles. "Thanks to a little  
transfusion from me."  
  
"That's a relief!!" Noa smiles. "But why risk his life for that  
HALF-LIFE?!?!"  
  
"H-half-life...?!" Lum blinks, surprised that Noa would use the  
most degrading curse in the Sagussan language.  
  
Noa gives Lum a strange look. "Don't you know? That girl named  
Junba. It's a clone!"  
  
"A clone?!" Lum faints! "But she says she was Cinba's twin  
sister!!"  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Noa snaps. "I scanned the 'Renegade' shortly  
after you guys left Vos and found that Junba has the SAME DNA make-up as  
Cinba! That means a clone."  
  
"But why make a clone of Cinba?!"  
  
"I don't know," Noa shrugs. "But watch yourself around it. Clones  
can do anything."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Lum nods before leaving the  
Dreamscape...  
  
...and wakes up. "A clone?" she muses. "Why make a clone of one  
of the most virtuous women I've ever known?"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK) 


	59. Endings and Beginnings: Be Forever Nass...

anabana arrives. The inhabitants of Ataru's house become  
restless. With the coffee shop closed for the day, Mal and the rest of  
the Nendo-kata (with the exception of the still-catatonic Nokoko)  
decorate the place for the festival. Reiko, Minami and Ten-chan help as  
needed, especially hanging decorations in high places. Even Catty gets  
into the act of decorating. Benten helps with phoning everyone she  
wants to come to the party. The list is long: Koosei, Oyuki, Lan, Rei,  
Sakura, Lum's parents, her parents, Hazel and the hybrids, the crew of  
the "Hasei'cha," Mie and Makoto, the Avalonians, Pamanba, Clarisse and  
many more. With each call, Benten gets more excited. Even her baby  
seems excited.  
  
"That's the last of them, I hope," Benten giggles with  
anticipation over what is coming. "I hope they all come."  
  
"I hope they behave," Catty sighs.  
  
"Lufy's invited," Benten adds. "She'll make sure NO ONE acts up.  
I can hardly wait."  
  
Catty scans Benten. "Your baby seems to be active, too," the  
medic reports. "I'm not surprised. This is her first party."  
  
"True," Benten strokes her abdomen. "I hope I don't get a craving  
for soap chips during the party."  
  
"I wish Noa would come," Catty sighs. "We could use a little good  
news today."  
  
"She's busy," Benten adds. "Still, you and Lufy can work on your  
relationship."  
  
Benten noticed the first time Catty acted in anyway other than a  
by-the-book medical officer. Koosei had informed her about the unusual  
love polygon that developed amongst most of the "Hasei'cha's" crew.  
True, almost everyone aboard are *marei'cha* with each other but that  
didn't end the fantasies that they had for others outside their personal  
bonds or for Ataru. The Sagussans seemed always to be rather open in  
their attraction to one another. Perhaps that is a remnant of the  
influence from the young, innocent Ataru. "Isn't the 'Hasei'cha' soon  
returning to Sagussa?" she changes the subject.  
  
"That's right," Catty nods. "At the end of the week." She gives  
the pregnant hunter a cold glance. "But, you won't be free of me that  
easily. We're assigning someone to look after you until you give  
birth."  
  
"Who might that be?" Benten asks.  
  
"I don't know," Catty shrugs. "Koosei said he wanted some input  
on it this time."  
  
"I hope she's a better person than you."  
  
"What was that?" Catty snorts.  
  
Benten looks nervous. "I just said, 'I'm sorry to hear that.'"  
  
"You better be!" Catty hums knowingly.  
  
* * *  
  
The party begins without any major hitches. Some feathers got  
ruffled when Lan and Rei arrived, but Lufy kept her guns and bombs to  
herself out of respect for the absent *daimon'cha.* The crew of the  
"Hasei'cha" brought a Douglas Fir sapling direct from Canada to use. By  
using their technology, they sped the growth of the tree until it was  
tall enough to hold everyone's wishes. "What a nice party so far," Mie  
quips to Benten, "despite Lan being here. How's living here with Catty  
been, Benten?"  
  
"She's driving me up the wall! She's always getting in the way of  
my doing things."  
  
"Catty has always been that way," Mie nods. "By the book." She  
notices Catty is missing. "Where is she, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Benten shrugs. "She's could be looking in on  
Nokoko. How are you and Makoto getting on?"  
  
"Oh, fine," Mie replies. "She's been keeping me busy."  
  
"I see," Benten nods. "I guess things in Tomobiki must be quiet  
since you got rid of that thing the Mikado sent."  
  
"It is," Mie nods with a smile. "Makoto and I have been using  
that time getting reacquainted. We've been separated for such a long  
time both by distance and memories."  
  
"Right," Benten nods before she notices Rabby sitting at the  
farthest end of the room alone. "Say, Mie," Benten points out. "Isn't  
that Rabby sitting alone over there?"  
  
Mie glances a look at the Zeiwanite-turned-Sagussan. "It is," Mie  
agrees. "She looks lonely. I hear she didn't take the news that Lufy  
and Catty became *marei'cha* well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Mie continues. "Almost the entire crew of the 'Hasei'cha'  
are *marei'cha* with another. Rumour has it that morale suffered  
somewhat when some of them formally became couples but it soon rebounded  
after Ataru and the others disappeared."  
  
"Jealousy," Benten nods in understanding before noticing Shildy  
sitting nearby making hand signs at Rabby. "What's Shildy doing?"  
  
"Trying to get Rabby's attention from the look of things," Mie  
replies. "You know how much Shildy likes Rabby. When Lufy was single,  
Rabby ignored her completely."  
  
"This sounds like a bad soap opera plot. But isn't Rabby part of  
the 'Hasei'cha?' I know she's a Gladiator pilot like you..."  
  
"Yeah," Mie nods. "They're the only members of the crew that  
haven't formed a *marei'cha* bond with anyone."  
  
Benten looks at both girls and for once, feels sorry for them.  
True, the type of love affair common on Sagussa is treated with scorn on  
most other worlds. Benten could see the love Shildy held for Rabby. It  
was as equally as intense at the heartbreak in Rabby's eyes over being  
passed over by Lufy. This went beyond "morality" into an area that has  
basis in all types of relationships. "Shouldn't YOU do something about  
it?" Benten asks Mie.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're one of them," Benten reminds Mie. "They'll listen to you  
more than me."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Mie asks.  
  
Benten whispers into Mie's ear. A wicked smile appears on the  
Terran-turned-Sagussan's face. "I like it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Rabby, looking as lonely and depressed as ever,  
sits alone while having a drink. Then, Mie appears in front of her.  
"Oh, Rabby," Mie says as she pulls out a note. "LUFY asked me to give  
this to you."  
  
"What is it?" Rabby opens the envelope.  
  
"I don't know," Mie shrugs. "But she said this is a little  
something that will get rid of your depression over her becoming  
*marei'cha* with Catty."  
  
Mie leaves to allow Rabby to read the note. Almost immediately,  
steam billows from the pilot's ears. Mie could even see her nose bleed  
with passion (NOTE: WE'RE all too young to know what is written on that  
note...M.S.). Rabby furtively hides the note in a pocket of her uniform  
and sneaks out of the house.  
  
Mie and Benten signal each other.  
  
"Objective One...achieved," Yamada says.  
  
Mie then turns her attentions to Shildy who notices Rabby leaving  
the house with a sly grin on her face. The former Fukunokami decides to  
follow her but runs into Mie. "Oh, Shildy," Mie playacts. "Where are  
you going?"  
  
"I'm following Rabby, Mie," she replies anxiously. "Do you know  
where she is going?"  
  
"Something to do with Lufy I guess," Mie replies. "Rabby's been  
very distraught over Lufy becoming *marei'cha* with Catty. Who knows?  
She could do anything to herself."  
  
"LUFY?!?!" Shildy yells in surprise. "What does that  
unintelligent, uncouth, violent girl want with MY Rabby-chan?! I'm  
gonna give that *de'ne* a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Be my guest," Mie steps out of her way.  
  
Like an out-of-control bullet train, the first officer tramples  
anyone or anything that is in her way to reach her goal. Mie makes  
another signal to Benten.  
  
"Objective Two...achieved," Yamada says.  
  
Once outside, Rabby makes her way to the beach hunting for Lufy.  
Night has fallen and no clouds blot the moon and the stars. *Where is  
she?* the question races through her mind as she remembers what she read  
in "Lufy's" note. She found Catty to be as unemotionally cold as she  
always appeared to be in person and wanted a REAL woman to replace her  
as her *marei'cha.* Judging by the language in the note she received,  
Lufy is desperate.  
  
Rabby makes her way down the beach to find the *pirpirsiw'r*-  
turned-*daishi'cha,* but there is no sign of her. The note did mention  
something about taking a midnight nude swim. Maybe Lufy is already  
doing so while she waits for her to arrive. Rabby removes her uniform  
for an impromptu skinny-dip into the Pacific Ocean.  
  
After wading out into the cold water, Rabby dives. Mere moments  
later, Shildy comes out of the house looking for the pilot. "Where did  
she go?" the Fukunokami-turned-Sagussan asks to herself aloud.  
  
Then she sees clothing lying on the beach. *This is Rabby's  
uniform!* she thinks. What is it doing here? Then she gets a vision of  
Rabby skinny-dipping. Her vision is embellished a lot by her own  
fantasies about how Rabby's figure looks without her uniform. *Skinny-  
dipping?!* she then thinks. *Rabby NEVER skinny-dips alone!* Then a  
horrible thought comes to her mind. *Maybe she's not skinny-dipping!  
Maybe she's...!*  
  
Rabby pops her head out of water. There is no sign of Lufy within  
her swimming range. It is obvious that Lufy isn't in the ocean either.  
So, she turns to swim back towards the beach. As she does so, she sees  
someone on the beach bent over her clothes as if in mourning or  
something. Coming closer, she hears her sobs. It is Shildy.  
  
As she reaches shallow water, Rabby rushes up to her morose  
crewmate. Once close enough, she notices Shildy is holding her uniform  
as if it were Rabby. "Why, why, why, why did you do it, Rabby?!" the  
first officer sobs uncontrollably. "Why did you drown yourself over  
Lufy getting together with Catty?!" She looks to the sky. "Lufy  
ignored you like you were a wall! Shit! If anything, I feel sorry for  
Catty because that violent bimbo is hanging around her!! I love you,  
Rabby!! I wanted you to be *marei'cha* with me!!! IF ONLY I HAD KNOWN  
YOUR WERE GOING TO DO THIS, I'D COME FASTER!!!!"  
  
"Why in Lyna's name are you carrying on like this, Shildy?" Rabby  
snarls as she steps out of the water.  
  
"R-rabby...?" Shildy stares at her then collapses into her arms.  
"You're alive!!!"  
  
"Who said I was dead?" the pilot asks.  
  
"When I saw your clothes laying on the sand there, I...I..."  
Shildy cries some more into Rabby's chest.  
  
"I was only looking for Lufy," Rabby sighs. "Have you seen her?"  
  
Shildy leans back to look at the pilot. Her face holds anger and  
her eyes are filled with tears. "Forget Lufy! Be MY bond-mate!!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Aw..."  
  
"No aws, either!! Be my bond-mate..." Shildy demands as she  
transforms into a horribly angry monster, "...OR ELSE!!!!"  
  
Rabby quakes. "O-okay," the pilot gulps, having never seen her  
first officer act so aggressive. Shildy was once a Fukunokami and  
despite the regeneration matrix, they still tended to be rather  
aggressive.  
  
"Fine," Shildy returns to normal. "Let's put our wishes on the  
tree!"  
  
She drags Rabby away to the tree. Unknown to them, Benten and Mie  
have been watching the goings-on from nearby. "And that's the end of  
that," Mie nods.  
  
"I love it when a plan comes together," Benten hums, "...because  
it rarely happens."  
  
"Well," Mie leads the way. "Let's put our wishes on the tree and  
call it a night."  
  
"I almost forgot about that!"  
  
When they arrive at the tree, Benten and Mie find it is already  
covered with wishes from the other guests at the party. There is hardly  
any room for more. "Looks like we're the last ones," Benten sighs.  
  
"I'll put mine here," Mie puts her wish on an empty branch. "I  
hope it comes true!"  
  
"My turn," Benten smiles as she pulls out two wishes to put on the  
tree.  
  
"Why are you putting two wishes on the tree for?" Mie asks.  
  
"One for me," then she indicates her stomach. "And one for this  
one."  
  
"Oh, right," Mie nods.  
  
That done, Mie and Benten leave to rejoin the party. A slight  
breeze moves them to reveal Benten's wish to be reunited with her  
husband Nassur. The baby's wish is to meet her father and get Ten-  
chan...  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere, the "Renegade" continues its lonely trek towards the  
Planet of Shadows. On the observation deck, Lum stands at the main  
window watching the elongated flashes of light. Now back to full  
strength after the transfusion she gave Ataru, Lum found the voyage very  
comforting for the first time since it began. True, their destination  
was still the Planet of Shadows, but now they are going on their own  
free will.  
  
But, other things are on the Oni-turned-Sagussan's mind. *I have  
to tell him now.*  
  
Lum is, of course, thinking about telling Ataru about nearly dying  
on the operating table. The only other person who knows what she did is  
Shinobu. True to her promise, she has not told anyone else. Although  
since the transfusion, Lum has rarely talked to her former rival to make  
sure she is keeping her promise. Junba requested Shinobu transferred to  
her shift almost as soon as they left the Lannarkite planet. After the  
initial nervousness between them, things between the former enemies  
improved to the point that they acted like friends...or, at least,  
allies.  
  
In the corridors leading up to the observation deck, Ataru,  
freshly showered and dressed, rushes. He is late and knows it. This is  
to be their first date since this whole mess with the Mikado began and  
he had a hell of a time trying to get dressed. The clothes coming out  
of the replicator did not fit correctly and he wasted considerable time  
recalibrating the machine's parameters. Vosian clothing styles...due to  
their height and girth...were noticeably different than Terran,  
especially to a Japanese. Things like ties and cufflinks are all but  
unheard of to the Vosians...let alone a Vosian clothing replicator.  
Finally, Ataru settles on an outfit similar to his orange baseball  
undershirt and jeans and ran through the corridors to make up for lost  
time.  
  
He reaches Lum. "I made it finally. Sorry, I'm late, Lum-chan.  
You won't believe the trouble I had with the replicators."  
  
"You didn't have to go through all of that trouble," Lum pooh-  
poohs. "You could've came in your uniform, Darling."  
  
"The only uniform I wanna wear in my off-hours is my Sagussan  
jumpsuit," Ataru replies. "But, I don't have it here and I can't get  
the replicators to make one. So, where will we go tonight?"  
  
"Well," Lum turns from him and leans against the bulkhead.  
"Before we start, I have something to say to you."  
  
A look of concern appears on Ataru's face. "What? Is something  
the matter?"  
  
"Not exactly. Darling, did you wonder about where we got the  
blood to save you from those injuries the Lannarkite queen gave you?"  
  
Ataru scratches his head. "Well, the thought had crossed my  
mind."  
  
"You had a transfusion from someone on this ship," Lum announces.  
  
"Someone on this ship? Who?"  
  
Lum's eyes open very wide, as she stares at her Darling. Ataru  
looks surprised. "Y-you?!" he gulps. "But you're an Oni!" Ataru  
checks his body for any changes. He had felt different since the  
operation, as if his body was changing into something other than Terran,  
maybe better. But, with all the weird alien things he had inside his  
body, he is cautious to look for anything unusual nevertheless.  
  
"The ship's Emergency Medical Hologram removed all the Oni  
antibodies from my blood during the transfusion," Lum smiles. "She  
couldn't get the Sagussan antibodies, so this might spare you a trip  
into the regeneration matrix. It was like any transfusion done in a  
hospital. You want to know what else?"  
  
"What?" Ataru frets.  
  
"I almost DIED giving you my blood," Lum answers. "That's why  
I've acted so sickly lately. I was so weak from the loss of blood. If  
it wasn't for Shinobu and the Emergency Medical Hologram, I wouldn't  
have made it."  
  
Ataru pales as he realizes how close he came to losing her.  
Slowly, he looks relieved by the news Lum had given him. "Thank the  
gods for that!" he turns to Lum again. "There's only one thing I can do  
for what you've done..." He grabs one of Lum's hands and sinks to one  
knee. "Marry me."  
  
Lum faints! "Y-you mean it?!" she asks.  
  
"Nothing stands in the way now," Ataru embraces her. "Not even  
Grandma can stop us."  
  
"Hai," Lum smiles. "Once we're free from this trip, let's do it  
as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course," Ataru smiles.  
  
They both move to kiss...  
  
...when without warning, the ship lurches. Ataru misses Lum and  
kisses the deck, literally! "What the...?!!" Ataru yells, staggering to  
his feet.  
  
"We've stopped," Lum exclaims.  
  
Junba's voice is heard. "Yellow alert! Ataru Moroboshi to the  
bridge, please!"  
  
Ataru groans as he and Lum rush to the bridge. When Lum and Ataru  
reach the bridge, they find it already crowded with the rest of the crew  
of the "Renegade." Junba and the members of her shift fill the bridge  
positions while Nassur and Shinobu stand around waiting to take their  
battle stations if need be. "What is going on here?" Ataru asks Junba.  
  
"A Zephyrite battlecruiser has just come out of warp. It's headed  
this way."  
  
"Zephyrite?" Ataru asks.  
  
"The sensors have identified it as the 'Windrider Dreams,'" Nassur  
reports looking over Megane's shoulder at the scanner. "You remember  
whose ship that is!"  
  
"Of course," Ataru nods in anticipation.  
  
"Incoming signal," Megane reports.  
  
"Main screen," Nassur orders.  
  
On the screen, Windy appears. "Hello, Nassur," she acknowledges  
him. "I'm glad to see you and the ones in your care are well." She  
gives Junba a cold glance. "Despite a follower of the Mikado on your  
ship."  
  
Junba looks suitably insulted. "Who are you?" she demands. "And  
what do you want?"  
  
"I am Captain Sunhair Windrider PRCZ," Windy replies formally. "I  
wish to talk with Ataru Moroboshi."  
  
"Me?" Ataru points to himself. "Why?"  
  
"That's a secret for now," Windy replies. "According to the Non-  
Aggression Pact between the Confederation and the Holy Republic, we  
cannot fight each other." She glares icily at Junba. "Although with  
the Mikado's outrageous kidnapping of the grandson of a Righteous  
Gentile and his friends from a planet under our zone of influence, all  
it would take is one word from Nagaiwakai-sama to the Holy Father to  
ensure we no longer recognize the treaty when it concerns Mikado  
supporters."  
  
Junba looks uneasy. "But, such has not happened...yet," Windy  
adds. "Therefore, I ask this favour in the interests of peace between  
our peoples."  
  
"You are interfering with a mission for the Mikado, who is still  
the ruler of the Confederation...unless something happens," Junba  
replies, her resolve returning. "It is within my rights to refuse such  
a request." She then looks at Ataru. "Fortunately, my orders say  
otherwise. You may come aboard this ship...but don't breathe a word of  
what you see here to *anyone!*"  
  
"Very well, then. Prepare to dock."  
  
Three hundred years ago, the Vosians and the Zephyrites  
established first contact. Since the Zephyrites were and remain the  
more advanced of the two, the Vosians for the first time encountered a  
race which could give them a real fight. Relations between the two  
peoples began as a series of political and military jousts for almost  
fifty years due to the differences in cultural mores. The Vosians, a  
secretively spiritual race who are open-minded of the cultural mores of  
other people, had problems coping with the less open-minded and openly  
spiritual Zephyrites and the opposite was true. Throughout this time,  
minor interstellar incidents took place which could be blamed on both  
sides. Things came to a head when the Vosians began experimenting with  
photon-based weaponry which could penetrate Zephyrite shielding systems  
like so much tissue paper. The Zephyrites quickly compensated by  
building cloaked self-replicating mine fields on their borders.  
  
Unfortunately, something went wrong during the set up of one of  
the mine fields. An ecological disaster ravaged across several nearby  
Zephyrite colonies. Strangely, the Vosians assisted the colonies as  
best they could. This caused a rethinking of priorities within the  
Zephyrite leadership. Finally, a non-aggression pact was signed between  
the two governments, and it remained in force today.  
  
Paramount among the pact's agreements was respect for both races'  
sovereignty over their own space, non-interference in their internal  
matters and various other protocols which were followed to the letter.  
In exchange, extradition rights would be respected by both nations for  
criminals. Safe havens for legitimate refugees were provided by either  
planet. Further, the other worlds of the local cluster were divided  
into Zephyrite and Vosian spheres of influence. Under the pact's  
clauses, Windy could legally seize the "Renegade" and have Junba face  
the Holy Inquisition since Earth and Uru both fell in the Holy  
Republic's sphere of influence.  
  
* * *  
  
After landing the "Renegade" on the main hangar deck of the  
"Windrider Dreams," Windy, a couple of guards escorting her, arrives at  
the frigate's dining hall where Ataru, Nassur, Lum and Junba await.  
"Greetings all," Windy waves to everyone but Junba. "And to you, too.  
Junba, wasn't it?"  
  
"That's right," Junba nods. "I didn't know I gave you my name."  
  
"We Zephyrites have our ways of getting information," Windy  
replies.  
  
"What brings you out here?" Ataru asks. "I thought you stayed in  
Zephyrite space."  
  
"Let's say I was passing through," Windy nods. "When I was told  
of something important. Something that SHE..." indicating Junba,  
"...should not be allowed to hear."  
  
"I'll stand out in the corridor if it pleases you," Junba sighs as  
she leaves. "Tell me when you're finished."  
  
Once Junba is gone, Windy turns to Ataru. A look of relief  
appears on her face. "I'm glad you're okay," Windy nods. "When I heard  
the news from your grandmother, I feared the worse. The Mikado is  
always hiding behind the Non-Aggression Pact when he does things like  
this. All it would take is one vote of the Cabal of Archbishops and the  
Vosian Civil War gets turned into a Holy Crusade."  
  
"I'm fine...despite almost getting killed by the Lannarkites,"  
Ataru scratches his head.  
  
"And I saved him," Lum replies.  
  
"I see," Windy nods in understanding. "Well, I can bring you all  
back to Earth if you want. That Junba doesn't need to know."  
  
Ataru looks tempted. "Does that include Lum, too?" he asks  
finally.  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"Darling, if you want to go," Lum says, "...I won't stand in your  
way."  
  
Ataru thinks to himself. A part of him wants to return to Earth  
with Windy and reunite with Reiko and begin the quick march to the  
wedding altar with Lum. But, a part of him is curious about what lies  
ahead on the Planet of Shadows. Sure, it really is none of his business  
to risk his life over some old alien artifact some almost has-been  
dictator wants. However, fascination pulls him after this thing they  
were trying to find. After a long thought, Ataru voices his decision.  
"If it's alright with you, Windy-chan, I want to stay and see this thing  
out...for now."  
  
Windy looks surprised. The Ataru she knew would never give up an  
easy chance to escape something that doesn't directly concern him.  
"But, Ataru-chan..."  
  
Ataru takes Windy by the hand. "I'm sorry, Windy-chan. Part of  
me wants to go home and part of me wants to find out what is so  
important that the Mikado wants to risk our lives for. Maybe later,  
after we find that Sceptre of Lecasur, I'll want to go home. Besides,  
the Sagussans are close by. They won't let things get too out of hand."  
  
Windy prepares to voice an objection, but no sound escapes. "I  
understand," she nods. "I hope you're making the right decision."  
  
"I hope so, too," Ataru smiles, then remembers something. "But,  
before you go, I have a favour to ask you."  
  
He whispers into Windy's ear. The Zephyrite looks surprised.  
"You want me to perform THAT to her?!"  
  
"She may seem to be a hard case," Ataru nods, "...but she's as  
much a victim in all of this as we are. Actually, after that business  
on the Lannarkite planet, she released us and permitted us the choice to  
come with her or go back home on the Gatherer. She...may not be totally  
on our side, but she's certainly no dark kami to be destroyed."  
  
Lum looks confused. "Who are you taking about? What's going on?"  
  
"You'll find out...maybe," Windy says as she exits the dining  
hall.  
  
Seconds later, a scream from Junba is heard through the closed  
door. Immediately, Lum, Ataru and Nassur rush out and see...Junba  
laying semi-conscious on the deck, seemingly unharmed, Windy standing  
over her. "What happened?" Nassur asks Windy.  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out, Nassur," she replies as  
she leaves.  
  
As she leaves, Windy thinks to herself as she walks towards the  
aft airlock and to her ship. *I wonder why Ataru wanted me to learn  
that scum how to perform the passing-on? I can never understand his  
motives...*  
  
Minutes later, before Junba completely recovers, the "Renegade"  
departs the "Windrider Dreams" to return to its journey. The Zephyrite  
battlecruiser returns to its old duties mapping this sector of space...  
  
* * *  
  
Morning breaks at Ataru's beach house. Silence reigns  
there...until Benten wakes up. "WHO THE HELL HAS BEEN WRITING WEIRD  
THINGS IN MY DIARY?!?!?!" the pregnant Fukunokami hunter screams at the  
top of her lungs.  
  
Since she first discovered that she was pregnant, Benten had begun  
keeping a personal diary on a datapadd. Keeping a diary during a  
pregnancy is common among the Fukunokami. When the child is old enough,  
he or she can read it to find out what was going on when the mother was  
carrying them to term. Like all diaries, Benten made sure to keep its  
contents a complete secret...so not to cause problems.  
  
When Benten fell asleep last night, she stopped in the middle of  
an entry. The next morning, she found something added to the entry.  
Some childish scrawl written in it and addressed to Ten-chan!  
  
Benten immediately yanked all three kids out of bed to find out  
who the culprit was. "Someone wrote in my diary last night," she snarls  
at them before reading it aloud. "'I likey Ten-chan 'cause he cute!'"  
She looks at the three of them. "Okay, WHO did it?"  
  
All look at each other nervously. They all had behaved themselves  
like they promised Koosei and Catty, they thought. Plus, Benten keeps  
the diary under lock and key all the time. They could not access it if  
they wanted to. Something is strange about this...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"All right!" Benten orders while pacing around the room like a  
drill sergeant. "Who did it?! Did you do it, Reiko-chan?"  
  
Reiko looks at Benten defiantly. "No, I didn't write that!" the  
Noukiite replies sternly. "If it was about Yamasaki-chan, maybe. But,  
I'd NEVER write anywhere that I like Jariten. I hate his guts!"  
  
"You do?" Benten asks.  
  
"Yeah," Reiko nods as she begins counting the reasons on her  
fingers. "First off, he's an Oni! Next, he breathes fire on anyone who  
yells at him! Then, he's the worst girl chaser I've ever saw! Also..."  
  
"I get the idea," Benten sighs, figuring Reiko's alibis eliminate  
her from being a suspect. She looks at Minami. Minami could be a prime  
suspect because the Japanese girl arrived with Ten-chan and they act  
like they are close friends. "What about you, Minami?"  
  
"Gee, Benten-san," Minami looks nervous. "I like Ten-chan, but I  
don't know how to use that calculator-book you've got in your hand."  
  
Benten looks at her padd. It is simple to use, but to a race that  
has yet to develop such things, it would be too much to ask one of their  
children to try it. "Really?"  
  
"Besides," Minami continues. "I'd write a love note on paper, not  
someone's book."  
  
"I guess you're right," Benten smiles, then turns to Ten-chan.  
True to Nassur's training, Benten makes sure she talks with ALL  
suspects, no matter how far fetched the reasons. "Okay, Jariten, why  
did YOU do it?!"  
  
"I didn't do it either!" he snaps. "If anything, it was probably  
YOUR baby who did it. Ever since we played together psychically that  
one time, she's had the hots for me ever since! She's worse than that  
Mako was!"  
  
Benten kneels down to look him in the eye. "So, you're blaming MY  
baby for this?" she pats her stomach. "There's one problem with your  
theory. My baby ISN'T born yet!"  
  
"But, the baby HAS talked to me," Ten-chan protests. "I've even  
played with her and everything! Why can'tcha believe that the kid can  
take over yer body once in a while?!"  
  
"I know that the baby has been giving me post-hypnotic  
suggestions," Benten sighs. "But, she hasn't been taking me over..."  
  
Then Benten's look changes suddenly. She looks childish.  
"Momma's really mad," she says. "I hadda take over, so's she could calm  
down, Ten-chan. I don't wanna see you hurt!"  
  
Minami looks scared. "Who is that?"  
  
"The baby," Ten-chan sighs. "Who else?"  
  
"The baby?" Minami looks confused.  
  
"Yeah, she's taken over Benten for a moment," Reiko nods then  
groans. "I wish she wouldn't do it so fast. That hurts."  
  
Benten then grabs Ten-chan and hugs him. "I'm sorry I gots ya in  
trouble, Ten-chan," she says. "I was only seein' if I could write  
somethin' in Momma's diary about ya. I didn't mean to make momma mad!"  
  
"Hey, lay off the hugs!" he groans. "You're crushing me!"  
  
"Sorry!" Benten lets go.  
  
Catty enters the room looking like she just woke up. "What's the  
yelling about? You woke me up!" She strides up to Benten. "Hey,  
little one, your mother wants control again. Please return to your  
proper place."  
  
"Not until she agrees not to hurt Ten-chan," Benten replies.  
  
Catty concentrates. "She wasn't going to hurt him," Catty says.  
"Only punish him."  
  
"Okay," Benten sighs...then returns to normal. "I'm glad that's  
over. Jariten, please tell the kid NOT to do that again."  
  
"I'll try!" Ten-chan says.  
  
"Until then," Benten stands. "Let's get ready for Clarisse and  
Pamanba's concert!"  
  
All cheer.  
  
* * *  
  
In uncharted space, the "Renegade" crew nears a critical point of  
their journey: finding the wormhole that leads to the Planet of  
Shadows. Without it, the long trip there would take much longer.  
  
Nassur's watch is on duty. Nassur takes the command chair while  
Lum takes the helm and Ataru the scanner. The ship is on yellow alert  
in case something dangerous happens. Flying through wormholes is like  
taking a coin flip; you never know your final destination and when you  
get there, whether you are going to be able to return to your original  
point of entry. Some are so unstable that they can deposit you  
anywhere, any time. Others are rumoured to send crews into other  
dimensions, perhaps never to return. Once in a while, you come across  
one that is stable enough for many trips to occur...but those are rare.  
  
"We're arriving to where the wormhole should be," Lum reports. "I  
hope it's there."  
  
"Me, too," Nassur hums. "Ataru, keep an eye out for any change in  
tachyon particle readings. That means we're getting close."  
  
"Okay," Ataru nods, but then his console beeps immediately. "I'm  
getting a rise in tachyon particles at about three light-years."  
  
"Lum, ahead Warp One," Nassur orders.  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum replies.  
  
Junba arrives. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"I think so," Nassur nods. "Red alert."  
  
Outside the ship, space looks as calm as always. Then suddenly, a  
huge whirlpool of light and gas appears out of nowhere. The "Renegade"  
immediately enters the tunnel created by this whirlpool and...  
  
...exits. On the bridge, except for minor adjustments to the  
inertia damping fields, the trip happens without disruption. In fact,  
the ride was smoother than a normal cruise. "We made it," Ataru  
announces. "The wormhole is closing behind us."  
  
"Look ahead," Nassur orders Ataru. "Can you locate the Planet of  
Shadows?"  
  
"Scanning now," Ataru says.  
  
Agonizingly long minutes pass. Ataru straightens to finally  
report. "There's a huge ball of metal dead ahead about 44 light-years  
from our present position."  
  
"Close enough for visual?" Junba asks.  
  
"Barely," Ataru replies.  
  
"On screen," Nassur orders.  
  
On the viewscreen, appears a small object which looks like a black  
metallic baseball with the occasional light to make it stand out from  
the starfield. "That's it!" Junba smiles. "It's the Planet of  
Shadows!"  
  
"Lum, full speed to the Planet of Shadows," Nassur orders.  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum presses the buttons on the helm to send the  
"Renegade" to their target.  
  
* * *  
  
A very long hour or so later, Nassur's shift is joined by Shinobu,  
Mendou and Megane. They watch in awe as the Planet of Shadows grows in  
size. "So, that's the Planet of Shadows," Shinobu gasps. "Impressive."  
  
"Who built it, I wonder?" Megane asks.  
  
"Nobody knows," Nassur shrugs. "It's said to have be very old, so  
it's possible whomever built it may have abandoned it millennia ago.  
It's probably been used like a cosmic Stonehenge by anyone who came by."  
  
Ataru notices Mendou looking in wonder at this mechanical marvel.  
"Hey, Mendou, what are you looking at?" he sarcastically wonders.  
  
"I'm looking for something very important, Moroboshi," Mendou  
replies in his characteristic growl. "The entrance!"  
  
"Entrance?" Ataru hums, then realizes Mendou is right. How do  
they get into this place? "According to our intelligence," Junba muses,  
"there is a sign that will tell us how to enter the Planet of Shadows."  
  
Shinobu points. "I think I see a sign."  
  
Everyone looks at the screen and sees a sign which says in bright  
neon pink letters, WELCOME TO THE PLANET OF SHADOWS...THOSE WISHING TO  
INVADE, PLEASE USE BACK ENTRANCE. "Well, there goes that myth," Megane  
sighs.  
  
Another anxious few minutes pass as the "Renegade" approaches what  
looks to be the main entrance. As they near it, Nassur orders  
friendship signals sent to whomever may be inside the Dyson sphere to  
prove they are non-threatening. The signals work...sort of; a pair of  
search lights shine upon the ship and a tractor beam strong enough to  
hold the Gatherer seizes her to bring her inside.  
  
Once inside, the crew of the "Renegade" gape in awe of the beauty  
inside the Dyson sphere. All of them have been to so many worlds that  
visiting them seemed now to be a dull routine. But, looking inside the  
Planet of Shadows' metal skin, everyone feels like they did the first  
time they came to an alien world. The feelings of wonder and of  
anticipation about who or what may be hidden on this world. What  
secrets lay on this planet waiting to be discovered?  
  
The planet itself surrounds its sun completely with several large,  
rectangular, black objects floating high enough to give some indication  
of day and night. The planet's geographic features give no indication  
of any civilizations present. The continents are as green as jade and  
the seas as blue as the sky on a clear summer's day.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Mendou says first.  
  
"Almost like heaven," Megane adds.  
  
"It's seems endless," Shinobu nods in agreement. "You could  
explore this place for your whole life and still NEVER see it all."  
  
"It's got to be heaven," Ataru says.  
  
"If it is, then life is but a dream," Nassur looks at the  
"Renegade's" plaque. It says WHERE EVER YOU GO, YOU ARE THERE.  
  
"Speaking of life," Junba nods to Ataru. "Is there any so we can  
begin our search?"  
  
"Just a minute," Ataru scans. He yelps in surprise. "I think I  
found something."  
  
"The Crystal Palace?" Junba asks.  
  
"I don't know," Ataru shrugs. "I'm making out a small building  
with a pair of yellow arches. There's a sign in front."  
  
"What does it say?" Junba asks.  
  
"'Welcome to McDonald's,'" Ataru replies.  
  
After the customary mass faint of surprise, everyone looks over  
Ataru's shoulder to confirm his discovery. Ataru is indeed correct;  
there is a McDonald's restaurant on the Planet of Shadows. "That means  
there must be intelligent life on this planet," Lum says.  
  
"Not necessarily," Junba shrugs. "Ever eat at one of those  
hamburger places?"  
  
"Never mind that," Nassur asks Ataru. "What else can you see on  
the scanner?"  
  
Ataru searches anew. "I've found something else, another sign."  
  
"What does it say?" Mendou asks.  
  
"'Crystal Palace, 3000 kilometres.'"  
  
"A road sign?" Shinobu sighs. *This is too silly for words!*  
thought the former student. She knew through their intelligence that  
the Keeper of the Sceptre of Lecasur is a little strange but this takes  
the cake. It seems he has turned the Planet of Shadows into a cheap  
tourist spot like Tomobiki Marchenland or Tokyo Disneyland. What else  
weird could happen here? "Do we follow it?"  
  
"Do we have any choice?" Lum shrugs.  
  
"I hope everyone on Earth is having a better time than we are!"  
Ataru sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
In Sendai's indoor stadium, everything has in readiness for a  
concert. The crowds slowly pour in avidly anticipating Clarisse's first  
concert since being reborn. There has been many changes in Clarisse's  
act. First, she left the artificial world of Western pop music and  
returned to a more of an enka style with a basis in traditional folk.  
This, of course, disappointed many of her old fans; mostly teenaged  
males and young salarymen for whom the idol singers and metalheads were  
designed. Older music lovers applauded the change and they came in  
droves to replace the initial loss of interest.  
  
Next came the changes to her management. Gone forever were the  
skinflints who owned Clarisse with drugs and alcohol. Even her former  
record label's contract was allowed to expire to prevent their continued  
exploitation of every penny she earned. Clarisse now produces her own  
records for a bigger slice of the pie in profits...with a fair dose to  
various charities. A far cry from her life before the arrival of the  
Bard.  
  
The final change came in her back-up band, known now as "Rebirth."  
Sure, most of them were veterans from her old back-up metalband "Boy  
Knife," but there is one extra member this time...Clarisse's new life-  
mate Pamanba Ike. She will work as a back-up to Clarisse until she  
learns enough about music to deserve equal billing in future concerts  
and records. As one can expect, the media is having a field day with  
Pamanba's origins as well as her relationship with Clarisse. To them,  
an alien hunter and a woman claiming to be taken over by another alien  
in a lesbian relationship sounded like something out the psychedelic era  
of the late 1960's.  
  
Still, the crowds didn't care about the origins (however seemingly  
far-fetched they sounded) of their favourite singer. She sang well  
enough to put a big enough dent in the Japanese music scene to get  
noticed by the masses seeking to escape their dull, dreary lives of  
work, eating and sleeping.  
  
Unknown, or unsuspecting, from the local crowd were small groups  
of people who can verify that Clarisse and Pamanba are whom they say  
they are. They included Mal and the rest of the Nendo-kata (Nokoko came  
but still was catatonic though no one near her noticed much), some of  
the Avalonians, Mie, Makoto, some of the crew of the "Hasei'cha,"  
Abraham Shapiro, Benten, Ten-chan, Reiko and Minami.  
  
Benten, at first, wondered why she was going. She didn't care too  
much for the squeaks Terrans claim to be music (although some hard rock  
groups like X-Japan piqued her interest at times), let alone attending a  
concert where one of the participants served the Mikado as one of his  
pet killers. Still she couldn't be left alone in Ataru's beach house  
with her pregnancy moving closer to her due date. So, she went, while  
protesting that the first person who sang a song from Minmay would get  
shot on sight by her...personally.  
  
Finally after an hour of waiting (which is right on time for music  
concerts), the show started. Clarisse began the concert dressed in a  
summer yukata and sang an enka version of "The Sukiyaki Song." The  
crowd loved it.  
  
Next came some original music using a blend of traditional folk  
and enka. They too were hits with audience who beg for more.  
  
Three hours passed like magic, and for a while the crowd forgot  
their real problems in a world of peaceful song. By the time it was  
over, Clarisse and her band were asked for not one but five encores.  
Even Pamanba got into the act by singing a traditional Vosian hymn which  
received great applause even though she sang it in her native language.  
  
Finally, after the last song was sung, the last autograph signed,  
and the last fan escorted out of the building, Clarisse, Pamanba, and  
her band met with everyone else in Mal's coffee shop. "I'm wasted," the  
Nendo-kata-turned-Terran singer groans as she collapses on a chair and  
removes her shoes. "But, I'm glad we seemed to be a hit!"  
  
"I thought being a hunter was hard," Pamanba groans. "This is  
just as stressful."  
  
"Nice show," Benten nods to them all. "Both of us seemed to enjoy  
it."  
  
"Thanks, Benten," Pamanba nods, then pats Benten's stomach. "It  
seems your baby is anxious to come out soon," she smiles. "I hope  
she'll be a credit to you."  
  
"I just wanna see my feet again," Benten groans. "...and have my  
mind to myself. Having a Vosian child can be such a pain."  
  
"Maybe Clarisse and I will have children someday," Pamanba nods.  
  
"Not during this tour," Clarisse groans. "Ten cities in nine  
nights starting tonight. You Terrans really ask a lot of your bards."  
  
"Be glad Terrans haven't developed teleportation yet," Benten  
smiles.  
  
Pamanba looks over the other Nendo-kata and sees that almost every  
one's figure has altered. "What has been going on at Ataru's beach  
house?" she asks jokingly. "Almost everyone of you is pregnant."  
  
"That's right," Benten laughs. "The only ones in the house who  
aren't pregnant it seems are Nokoko," she indicates the catatonic girl  
lying on a table looking as lifeless as a dummy. "...Catty, Minami,  
Muzainba and Reiko. I image if Nokoko wasn't catatonic, Catty such a  
jerk and Muzainba, Minami and Reiko so young, we'd all be pregnant."  
  
Catty looks upset. "WHO SAYS I'M A JERK?!?!?!" she snarls as she  
stares into Benten's eyes. "I think you and the kids have been out too  
late. You need your rest!"  
  
"Who's tired?!" Benten responds.  
  
Catty drags Benten away, trailed by Ten-chan, Minami and Reiko.  
"C'mon, it's time to go to bed!" the doctor snarls.  
  
"Er...right," Benten sighs before waving goodbye. "See ya  
around!"  
  
* * *  
  
While Benten forcibly banished to the realm of the dreamworld, on  
the Planet of Shadows, the "Renegade" continues the search. Since they  
came across the sign telling them which direction the palace is, there  
has been little sign of anything else. "Are we there yet?" Megane  
groans bored.  
  
"We must be soon coming up to it," Lum replies. "Something like  
the Crystal Palace can't be missed easily."  
  
"We've been travelling for hours," Shinobu sighs. "I thought  
things would be easier once we got to this place."  
  
"Me, too," Ataru groans...then his console beeps. "I've made  
contact with something," Ataru smiles. "It's dead ahead."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum nods as she manoeuvres the "Renegade" over the  
mountains.  
  
Once past, they see the Crystal Palace, as ethereal and as  
majestic as in the holosuite showed it to be. "There it is," Nassur  
smiles in awe. "The Crystal Palace."  
  
"It's so beautiful," Mendou says with awe. "Even the holograms  
don't do it justice. Who could have built it?"  
  
"I don't know," Junba shrugs. "Too bad we're only here for the  
Sceptre of Lecasur, not for an archaeological survey...it would take a  
lifetime...several lifetimes...to find out its secrets."  
  
Everyone nods. Ataru continues his scanning. "I think I found a  
place to land," he reports. "If my scan is correct...there's a parking  
lot on the other side."  
  
Indeed, Ataru is correct; there appears to be a parking lot nearby  
the Crystal Palace. Paved with some sort of alien asphalt, it is  
covered with markings like any parking lots throughout the civilized  
planets everywhere. But unlike parking lots in Tomobiki, no vehicles of  
any type was parked save for "Renegade." Once the landing is completed  
and the ramp is lowered, the crew slowly disembark the ship. On the  
ground, everyone is happy just to be breathing real air, though the  
Dyson sphere is just as artificial as the "Renegade." The air is  
cleaner than any air they had ever breathed before, it almost seemed  
intoxicating, especially with the faint scents of alien flowers nearby.  
  
Moving away from the ship, apart from the palace itself, the only  
other things around the parking lot are a myriad of alien plants, all  
exotic enough to look not too out of place in the rain forests of South  
America or the Terrible Fields on Uru. The only sounds they could hear  
were of birds and small animals in the nearby forests and the sound of a  
gentle breeze. Shinobu stops to let an alien butterfly, indescribably  
beautiful, land on her hands. "This place is so beautiful," she sighs  
as she watches the butterfly fly off into the air. "Who would want to  
leave it?"  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anybody around," Junba says as she uses  
her powers. "Just us and the animals in the forest."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Nassur says. "The legends speak of  
the Keeper being the only person living on this Dyson sphere."  
  
"I'm envious!" Shinobu adds. "Nowhere I've been has been the  
equal to this place."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum agrees.  
  
"Let's just get this thing and go home," Ataru snorts as he walks  
ahead.  
  
"Darling, can't you feel at least something of awe about this  
place?"  
  
"I am in awe of this place," Ataru sighs. "But, I want to do my  
job first then get out of here as fast as I can...so I don't regret  
having to leave this place."  
  
Lum blinks. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Think, Lum," he warns. "This place is paradise...no, BETTER than  
paradise. It's so good, I don't want to stay here because every place  
I'll go to from now on will seem ugly."  
  
"I understand, Darling," Lum hugs Ataru.  
  
"Let's go!" Ataru points ahead.  
  
Then move to a path seemingly leading towards the Crystal Palace.  
When they get to the path, they find a large white sign:  
  
WELCOME TO THE CRYSTAL PALACE  
NO CAMPFIRES, LITTERING, WILD PARTIES, FEEDING  
THE ANIMALS OR KARAOKE SINGING ALLOWED!  
DOCUMENTARY FILM CREWS MUST PHONE AHEAD!  
by order of the Keeper  
  
Everyone blinks. "What is this? A campground or something?"  
groans Megane.  
  
"Looks like," Mendou muses.  
  
"Let's just get moving towards the Crystal Palace," Junba sighs.  
  
"We're off to see the Keeper..." Nassur sing-songs, eliciting a  
chorus of groans.  
  
"We have to be," Ataru adds.  
  
After a long exhausting trek that nearly wipes out most of the  
crew, they reach the front entrance. The double doors are ten metres  
high and made of solid glass tinged with some brown pigment to make them  
stand out from the crystal walls surrounding it and the steps leading up  
to it. The palace appears to be made of an extremely thick crystal  
which prevents them seeing inside. There are several windows, but they  
are rather high and covered with some sort of stained glass. This gave  
the place a holy feel about it. The palace itself looked at least ten  
stories high and as majestic as a shrine or a church back on Earth and  
on dozen of other planets. "W-we made it!" groans Shinobu. "We must've  
hiked for hours. I'm beat!"  
  
"I'm bushed too," Megane sighs as he sits on the ground in front  
of the steps. "Too bad there's no hotel where we can stay."  
  
"With all the signs we've seen," Mendou adds. "I'm surprised  
there isn't!"  
  
Ataru turns to Nassur and Junba. "Now, that we're here, what do  
we do now?"  
  
"We must ask permission to enter the Crystal Palace," Junba  
answers solemnly.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Ataru then asks.  
  
"Damned if I know," Junba shrugs.  
  
Ataru faints! "You don't know, half-life?!" Lum snarls at Junba,  
before turning to Nassur. "What do the legends say about entering the  
Crystal Palace, Nassur-chan?"  
  
"Well, according to the legends," Nassur muses. "You must walk up  
to the front doors and perform a very short incantation."  
  
"Incantation," everyone says together.  
  
"What sort of incantation?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Something like this, I think," Nassur walks up the steps to the  
front doors, moves to the side of one of the doors, and presses a simple  
doorbell.  
  
"A doorbell?" Mendou groans. "You mean we just had to ring a  
doorbell?"  
  
"Apparently," Megane adds.  
  
There is the sound of someone coming. Nassur walks back to the  
group as everyone tries to look their best. Long minutes pass, until  
finally, the Keeper, still looking exactly like the hologram aboard the  
"Renegade," steps out. "All deliveries should be made in the back," he  
announces.  
  
After an explosion decks everyone, a pyxie-like smile appears on  
the old man's face!! "Just kidding! Just kidding!" he laughs,  
scratching his head. "I'm the Keeper of this place. What may I do for  
you?"  
  
Junba moves ahead of the group and bows down in front of the  
Keeper. Despite his hologram, everyone, even Ataru, could feel the  
power radiating from this old man. This power did not ask but DEMANDED  
a certain level of respect from all who meets with him. "Keeper-sama,"  
Junba bows as low as she can. "We have come from a great distance to  
retrieve the Sceptre of Lecasur and return it to my people, so they  
maybe reunited in peace once again."  
  
The Keeper looks silent for several minutes. "You want that old  
thing again?! Can't you Vosians make up your minds?! First you want  
it, then you don't want it, now you want it again! No wonder I'm grey!"  
  
"It's very important," Junba pleads.  
  
The Keeper looks serious. "Well, in that case," he speaks. "I've  
placed the Sceptre in the deepest confines of the Crystal Palace. So  
deep, even I can't go in and retrieve it without getting killed. Since  
YOU lead this group, you can try to bring it back."  
  
Junba looks relieved. "Oh, thank you, Keeper-sama!" she sighs.  
  
"But, there's some rules," the Keeper wags his finger. "First,  
you must take only ONE of your group to assist you. Second, only one  
attempt to get the Sceptre can be made per day." He points to the sky.  
"Night" is falling. "Come back tomorrow morning bright and early with  
your assistant."  
  
Junba looks surprised, but this was accurate with the legends.  
"I-I understand."  
  
"Then, until tomorrow..." the Keeper disappears and the doors  
close immediately.  
  
"What a strange character," Ataru sighs.  
  
"Yeah," Mendou shrugs. "I guess living alone in this place does  
that to a person."  
  
Unknown to all, the Keeper has not disappeared...only leapt up to  
the highest row of windows over the front doors. He waits anxiously for  
the group to leave. "Get going, you dorks!" he groans as he desperately  
tries not to fall or be seen. "How can I fake an exit if you're still  
here?!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
In Oshika, someone packs to leave. It isn't Benten leaving for a  
hospital, nor is it Ten-chan or Minami returning to Tomobiki for school.   
It is Catty preparing to return to Sagussa. "So, you're finally  
leaving, eh?" Benten watches, all the while playing at looking  
disappointed. "Too bad, we were just getting to know each other."  
  
Catty snaps the suitcases closed, then looks cooly at Benten.  
"Don't play the disappointed wife with me, Benten," she snorts at the  
pregnant hunter. "The 'Hasei'cha' must return to Sagussa and I have to  
go with them. But, don't worry! SOMEONE else is coming to watch after  
you..." she points to Benten's rounded abdomen, "...and her."  
  
"I can't wait," Benten sighs calmly. Right from the first moment,  
Catty has been a nagging pain. She rarely permitted the Fukunokami any  
freedom lest her baby be placed in jeopardy. Fortunately, the only  
jeopardy for her or the baby was boredom...coming from the fact Catty  
never letting her do anything to think about her pregnancy. Now, she  
will be free from the "Medic From Hell" as Benten once described the  
Sagussan in her diary.  
  
"Well, I've got to go," Catty smiles. "I hope Reiko-chan and the  
others won't be too hard on you and the other women here."  
  
*They weren't that hard before you came!* Benten snorts as she  
watches Catty vanish.  
  
In the living room, Ten-chan and Minami play house together while  
Reiko stares longingly out the window at the beach, waiting for  
Yamasaki. Ten-chan himself looks bored at the game he and Minami play,  
not because he didn't like to play house with Minami (unlike with Mako,  
who always forced him to play), but because Minami wanted to play a  
pregnant mother. To bring in some realism to the role, she stuffed a  
pillow under her shirt and shorts to give that appearance. "Dear," she  
says while she pretends to be knitting, "What would be a nice name for  
our baby?"  
  
"What's it gonna be?" he snorts while reading a storybook. "A boy  
or a girl?"  
  
"How should I know?!" Minami snarls back. "MY baby DOESN'T talk  
to me!"  
  
Before Ten-chan can respond, all three kids are nearly blasted out  
of the house. "YAHOO!!!! I'M FREE OF THAT WITCH!!!!"  
  
The doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" Benten sighs as she  
walks towards the door. "I hope it's not Catty back again."  
  
Benten opens the door and sees...  
  
...*herself* standing there! However, this version of Benten  
wears a Sagussan civilian jumpsuit in the colours of the Sagussan Navy,  
not a maternity dress. She is not pregnant, but the other Benten looks  
like she could be the Fukunokami's twin sister, right to the silver sash  
chain and the hair chain keeping her raven trusses in a bun. "Yo,  
spirit-sister!" she enters carrying a sack. "I'm here to watch over  
you."  
  
"Y-you're me...?!" Benten gasps.  
  
"That's my line," the woman smiles. "I'm *Daishi'cha* Forty-four-  
twenty-eight...but you can call me Benten-chan. I think I saw you at  
the end of the Spirit War when we met Lum."  
  
"Oh, I remember now," Benten nods. "But why did Catty assign a  
Sagussan Navy officer instead of another doctor?"  
  
"Koosei's idea," Benten-chan replies. "He thought you'd be more  
open if you had someone who thinks along the lines you do."  
  
"What if I go into labour?" Benten asks.  
  
"Then, I'll get you to the nearest hospital," Benten-chan smiles.  
"Oh, and another thing...I didn't come alone."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
Benten-chan whistles. Another woman enters the house. This one  
resembles Oyuki though she wears a blue trimmed snow-white jumpsuit  
denoting she works in Education. Like Benten-chan, she too carries a  
large sack. "Excuse me," Oyuki-chan smiles and bows to Benten. "Let me  
introduce myself. I am *Daishi'cha* Ninety-nine-forty-three. You may  
address me as Oyuki-chan."  
  
"No kidding," Benten stares open-mouthed.  
  
"There's more," Benten-chan announces.  
  
"Another one?" Benten looks worried.  
  
Another Sagussan enters. This time, it is a double of Lan, though  
this woman does not disguise her ears or canines. She wears the red-  
and-gold with black pants of an armourer and carries a big sack and a  
large gun in her arms. "I'm *Daishi'cha* Twenty-three...or Lan-chan as  
others now call me," she smiles. "A pleasure to meet you, Benten."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Benten groans. She could stomach a  
Sagussan who looked like her and one who looks like Oyuki, but Lan?  
That is a little too much to take.  
  
Unfortunately, Lan-chan picks up on Benten's indifference. "Don't  
worry about me, Benten," she says with a high loli-com voice. "I'm NOT  
that vengeful monster who PRETENDS to be your friend..."  
  
"Because she's WORSE than that vengeful monster who pretends to be  
your friend," Benten-chan interjects.  
  
"What did you say?" Lan-chan gives Benten-chan a withering glance.  
  
Benten-chan ignores her. "And one more."  
  
"One more?"  
  
"That's me," a familiar yet accentless voice echoes from the door.  
  
Benten looks to see an Oni-born girl who looks exactly like Lum  
herself save for lighter green hair. "L-lum...?!" Benten looks  
surprised. "Y-you're back! Is the 'Renegade' back too?! Where's my  
husband?!!"  
  
"Sorry," Lum-chan smiles. "I'm *Daishi'cha* Eighty-nine-seventy-  
nine...now known as Lum-chan. I'm not the *daimon'cha's* Other." She  
points to her light blue and gold uniform. "I work in Sciences."  
  
"I see. Are you ALL staying here?"  
  
"Yeah," Benten-chan nods, trying to cheer her namesake. "I don't  
want to be alone."  
  
"Besides," Lan-chan adds as she holds the piece of Sagussan  
weaponry like a newborn in her arms, "...Benten-chan needs to be  
supervised when she plays with my babies!"  
  
"And I can help teach your baby," Oyuki-chan nods. "As well as  
look after Reiko-chan, Ten-chan and Minami-chan."  
  
"And keep your spirits up, too," Lum-chan adds with a very bright  
grin.  
  
"Well," Benten sighs. "I guess it's okay...since Koosei helped  
chose you all."  
  
"Good," Benten-chan grabs her and drags her into the living room.  
"Time to party!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, over Earth, the "Hasei'cha" prepares to leave orbit.  
Eluza and Patty overlook the final checks of the systems. "Well, it's  
back to Sagussa with us," Eluza sighs. "I'll miss Earth, but that's  
life."  
  
"We can always come back," Patty adds.  
  
Then the communications panel beeps. "A priority one message from  
the Gatherer," Rumy gasps, recognizing the beep.  
  
Noa appears on the forward viewscreen. "This is the 'Hasei'cha,'  
Noa," Eluza announces. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"There's been a change of plans," Noa announces. "You've been  
diverted from Sagussa to the Planet of Shadows. Get here as fast as you  
can...and bring Tanoshii Seiryokuteki and Sil Dedron with you!"  
  
"Understood," Eluza nods.  
  
The screen goes dark. Shildy appears on the bridge. "What was  
that all about?"  
  
"We're ordered to the Planet of Shadows immediately and bring  
Tanoshii and Sil with us," Eluza orders.  
  
"I see," Shildy scratches her head. "I think Tanoshii is at  
Sakura's shrine undergoing some training while Sil is talking to  
Tobimaro and Yuukiki Mizunokoji."  
  
"Find them and beam them up," Eluza orders. "I'll inform the  
crew. Mie will like the fact that we'll be seeing Ataru again. So will  
most of the other members of our band!"  
  
In five minutes, the "Hasei'cha's" transporter sensors find both  
Tanoshii and Sil and beam them aboard. Luckily, neither were in the  
middle of anything pressing, although they were reasonably upset in  
having their privacy violated in such a dramatic fashion. Once Eluza  
explained why they were aboard, not even the "Hasei'cha's" warp engines  
were fast enough to please the two anxious girls.  
  
* * *  
  
On the Planet of Shadows, everyone relaxes as Junba struggles with  
who will be her partner to retrieve the Sceptre. The Mikado hunter  
discovers that each member of the "Renegade's" crew has certain  
advantages and disadvantages according to the computer simulations she  
had been running non-stop.  
  
Megane is intelligent and willing, but his tendency to overlook  
important details could prove fatal. Mendou has the skills and desire  
to be a good partner, but his claustrophobia and fear of the dark  
eliminated him. Ataru has the ability to NOT get hurt when something  
serious occurs (Lannarkites exempted). There was also his ability to  
transform into the Cyborg (something Junba had privately dreaded), but  
his desire to assist Junba is questionable. Shinobu has great strength  
and is willing to trust Junba for what could be the MOST dangerous part,  
yet her inexperience is a negative factor. Lum is both well-trained by  
means she didn't quite understand and knowledgeable about retrieving the  
Sceptre but the snarkiness that the Oni has been treating her as of late  
could be fatal to both. Then there is Nassur...  
  
Junba sighs when she thinks of Nassur. True, they have been  
enemies until recently, but now Junba is hopelessly recognized to him.  
Although the renegade hunter has been lax to admit it, he must feel  
something...deep down inside. Junba knew Nassur is partnered now with  
Benten Shigaten of Fukunokami, admittedly an EASIER target to eliminate  
compared to Dakejinzou Shogai. Still, Junba couldn't even guess as to  
the true nature of Nassur's and Benten's bond. Finally, she makes her  
choice. "Computer. Where is Nassur?"  
  
"*Nassur is in his cabin meditating.*"  
  
"Good," Junba smiles as she leaves. "I'll go ask him right now."  
  
Once outside her cabin, she runs across both Lum and Ataru. "It's  
about time you wore that," Lum sighs as she hugs Ataru by the arm.  
"They must have entered it in the replicator before Nassur-chan came  
here."  
  
Ataru had removed his usual uniform for his black-and-gold  
Sagussan duty jumpsuit, a little gift from the Sagussan engineers who  
secretly upgraded the "Renegade's" systems. "I just found it listed by  
chance," Ataru scratches the back of his head dumbly.  
  
Junba immediately notices the new clothes, not recognizing the  
design. "What kind of outfit is that?" she asks.  
  
Both Ataru and Lum look nervous. As true to Nassur's wishes, Lum  
and the other kept as silent as possible about Sagussa as well as  
Nassur's marriage to Benten. "It's just something we designed for a  
school play a few years back," Ataru quickly lies.  
  
"That's right, half-life," Lum nods. "Darling was playing an  
alien. He liked the suit so much he kept wearing it all the time."  
  
"R-right," Junba shrugs.  
  
"So, Junba," Ataru asks. "Have you decided who you are going to  
choose as your partner to retrieve the Sceptre?"  
  
"I think so. I'm gonna choose Nassur."  
  
"I see," Lum smiles. "I'm sure Nassur-chan will be a great  
partner for you. Despite your being a half-life and all."  
  
"I hope so, too," Junba replies, ignoring the insult. "I'm  
recognized to him."  
  
Lum and Ataru faint! "R-recognized?! To Nassur?!" they sputter  
together.  
  
"Yeah," Junba disregards the reaction of both of her shipmates.  
"Maybe after all of this is over, I might ask Nassur to marry me."  
  
*Oh, shit!!* Ataru gulps. *She's in for a BIG disappointment!*  
Although Ataru had promised not to say anything about Benten to Junba,  
in case Junba may turn traitor later, he finds that he must say  
something now. "You CAN'T marry Nassur, Junba!"  
  
Junba looks surprised. "Why not?!"  
  
Lum tries to intervene. "No, Darling..."  
  
Ataru ignores Lum. "Because Nassur's already recognized and  
married to someone!"  
  
Junba looks stricken, her face paling. "Already recognized and  
married?! To whom?! Not to Shinobu, is he?"  
  
"No," Ataru shakes his head. "To his partner, Benten. In fact,  
the only reason she's not here on this trip is because she's pregnant  
with HIS child!"  
  
To Junba, this was horrible news. While affairs are rare in  
Vosian society, it wasn't biologically impossible for someone to  
recognize someone already recognized to someone else. The shock of this  
news snaps something in her heart. "No! That can't be!" she denies as  
tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"It's true," Ataru pities her.  
  
Lum looks at her with uncharacteristic disgust. "There, half-  
life!" she snarls. "Nassur's already safe from you and the Mikado!!  
And don't even THINK of asking us where Benten and her child are  
hiding!!! They're both safe and we'd rather die than tell the likes of  
YOU!!!!"  
  
Junba says nothing. Her tears say enough as she walks away  
towards Nassur's cabin. Unknowingly, she passes Shinobu's cabin just as  
Shinobu is just coming out. She notices Junba's tears. "What's with  
her?"  
  
Lum walks up. "She just learned the truth about Nassur's marital  
status."  
  
Lum and Ataru leave immediately. Shinobu feels a sort of kinship  
with Junba, even more so than before. She, too, was...maybe still  
is...in love with Nassur, but someone beat her to the altar. She had to  
do something to help Junba cope with the sadness in her heart.  
  
Shinobu rushes after the saddened hunter. "Wait, Junba!" she  
yells until Junba stops.  
  
"What is it?" Junba tearfully snarls. "Coming to get your licks  
in, knowing that I can't have Nassur either?"  
  
Shinobu pauses. "No," she says. "I understand how you feel. I  
discovered the truth about Nassur and Benten shortly after this began.  
I was heartbroken and angry that I lost the person I gave my heart to.  
But, he wasn't the only one I lost out on. I've been so unlucky in  
love, it's not funny."  
  
Surprised to hear that, Junba relaxes. "There were never many men  
I was interested in on Vos," Junba sighs. "Most of them were recognized  
or were such losers, NOBODY would want to recognize them. Nassur  
reminded me of someone I knew. Someone I was separated from by force.  
I never got the chance to say goodbye to him when we last parted. I'm  
not even sure if he still lives or not."  
  
*Just like Akisur...* Shinobu muses. "Have you decided on who  
will be your partner to get the Sceptre?" she changes the subject.  
  
"I was considering Nassur," Junba begins. "But after I found out  
the truth about him, a partnership would be too heartbreaking for me. I  
want a partner that I can trust and who can trust me in return. But,  
among this crew, I don't know who that person could be?"  
  
"How about me?"  
  
Junba falls over. "YOU?!?!"  
  
"That's right," Shinobu smiles. "I trust you. And you must trust  
me because why would you have assigned me to your watch after we came  
across those Lannarkites."  
  
"But, you're too inexperienced..."  
  
"I can GET experienced!"  
  
Junba thinks. Shinobu reminds her of herself, once a happy,  
anxious young woman looking for new challenges and trying to get away  
from a lifetime of bad experiences. Yes, Shinobu is young and naive,  
but even the most experienced hunters had to start somewhere. "Okay,"  
she puts her hand on her shoulder. "...you can be my partner. I pledge  
to protect you with my life if necessary!"  
  
Shinobu places her hand on one of Junba's shoulders. "I pledge to  
protect you with my life," she echoes. "Let's get that Sceptre."  
  
"Yeah," Junba nods.  
  
* * *  
  
The crew of the "Renegade" return to the front door of the Palace  
early next morning. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Shinobu?" Ataru  
asks his former girlfriend anxiously. "Nassur said he would do it for  
you."  
  
"I gave my word," Shinobu exchanges looks with Junba. "I won't  
break it."  
  
"Then, good luck," Ataru smiles...  
  
...then he kisses her. Shinobu's eyes pop open in shock. She is  
further shocked that Lum, who was standing close enough to notice, did  
nothing. "Y-you kissed me?"  
  
"For luck," Ataru nods.  
  
"Well, this is it," Junba says nervously to Nassur. "Hopefully  
soon, we'll have the Sceptre in our hands and be returning to Vos."  
  
"I hope so, too," Nassur frowns. "By the way, Lum told me about  
your feelings for me. I'm sorry, but Benten was there first."  
  
Junba tenses, then forces herself to relax. "That's okay,  
Nassur," she says slowly. "I understand. You've been living among the  
short-lives so long, it would have been a matter of time before you  
recognized one of them. She is a lucky woman." She then stares  
lovingly at him. "But remember, should she turn into little more than  
recognition bait, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"You may have to fight Shinobu for that honour," Nassur smiles.  
  
"Perhaps," Junba smiles, then turns to Shinobu. "Let's go,  
Shinobu!"  
  
"Right," Shinobu nods and the pair of them walk up to the front  
door to perform the "ritual" that Nassur did the day before. Unlike the  
last time, the door opens slowly with a creak and there is no sign of  
the Keeper anywhere. "Where's the Keeper?"  
  
"Enter," a disembodied voice announces.  
  
Cautiously, the two girls enter the Crystal Palace. Upon  
entering, the door slams shut. They hear the clunk of locks and know  
now that they are completely cut off from Nassur and the others. Junba  
and Shinobu gulp anxiously. Whatever game the Keeper is playing, he  
wants no interference.  
  
The foyer is huge, and like the outer walls, made of crystal.  
There are some glass sculptures of humanoids lining the walls like armed  
guards. The walls are bare save for a poster on one of the far walls.  
Junba and Shinobu look at it: COMING MATCH...SHINOBU MIYAKI II AND  
NASSUR VS. LUMSEI AND BENSAITEN...A REAL GRUDGE MATCH!!!  
  
"What a weird poster," Shinobu sighs upon reading it. "It looks  
like an advertisement for a pro wrestling show."  
  
"It's actually a plug for another 'UY' series done by the  
writers!" the Keeper announces after appearing out of nowhere.  
  
After they recover from their initial surprise, they notice the  
Keeper. "You're late," the Keeper says. "But, come, I'll show you  
where the Sceptre is hidden."  
  
An hour of walking through the crystal halls inside the Palace  
follows. Junba and Shinobu look in awe at the beauty of the place. The  
Keeper rattles on about how hard it is to keep the Palace clean, how  
great it is to have visitors, and what they will face retrieving the  
Sceptre. "I really set up a lot of traps to keep thieves from stealing  
the Sceptre," the Keeper smugly nods. "I had help from an expert in  
booby traps. A Terran named Umibozu, if I remember his name correctly."  
  
Finally, they come to an entrance marked with a sign saying SEARCH  
FOR THE SCEPTRE OF LECASUR MAZE. It looks vaguely like the entrance to  
a haunted house ride in a fair. "There you go," the Keeper ushers them  
ahead. "Good luck. And be careful of hidden traps."  
  
When Junba and Shinobu walk into the entrance, the Keeper steps on  
something that gives off a crack. Before he can do anything, a tanuki  
statue attached to a chain lands on him and knocks him out!  
  
The entrance is very dark and spooky, but for the most part, Junba  
and Shinobu have avoided any traps. The two women can barely see a foot  
ahead as they inch forward without setting off any booby traps.  
Finally, they see a light at the end of the tunnel and walk towards it.  
"A light," Shinobu points ahead. "Finally, we can see where we're  
going."  
  
"Let's be careful," Junba frets. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Me neither," Shinobu replies.  
  
But, as they near the light, Shinobu's foot brushes against a  
near-hidden lever. Before they know it, two huge buzzsaws, one from  
above them and one from below them shriek at them. Shinobu freezes in  
horror.  
  
Luckily, Junba doesn't. She lunges and grabs Shinobu away from  
the path of the saws and into the light. "Thanks," Shinobu gasps. "I  
hadn't realized I touched something."  
  
Junba looks around scared. "Thanks are a bit premature, I think."  
  
Junba points to a huge bottomless crevasse ahead of them. There  
is an opening on the other side of the crevasse but no bridge or ledges  
leading to it. Junba looks over the edge. "It's a dead end," Junba  
looks defeated. "There's nothing to cross this and if we fall into it,  
we're doomed."  
  
Shinobu spots a sign nearby. "Look at this," she says. "'To  
cross this crevasse, you must take a leap of faith.'"  
  
"Leap of faith?" Junba blinks confusedly. "What do they mean by  
that?"  
  
"Well, don't you think we should find out?" Shinobu says.  
  
Junba looks at the crevasse again and its lack of any noticeable  
bridges or ledges. If Lum was here, she could fly them over. But she  
isn't and they have to rely on themselves. "We have to try something,"  
she sighs. "If we run at it, maybe that will be faith enough."  
  
Junba and Shinobu hold hands, close their eyes, take a deep  
breath, then leap. They feel themselves plummeting through the air  
until their feet hit something. They open their eyes and find  
themselves sprawled on the opposite side, before the entrance. Somehow,  
they crossed the whole crevasse, without touching anything in between,  
with the ease of a child jumping over a small puddle. "W-we made it!"  
Shinobu says in relief. "But how?"  
  
"Faith, I guess," Junba shrugs as she leads her into the entrance.  
  
* * *  
  
Even though they made it through the first two traps, Shinobu and  
Junba had still more adventures to go through. The traps and dangers  
seem to increase in regularity as they did in ferocity. Hidden land  
mines, falling rocks, trapdoors, sliding spears, hidden laser placements  
and much more appeared when least expected. Only luck, dexterity and  
quick thinking kept both girls from getting killed or seriously injured.   
Finally, they arrive at a small room marked with the sign THE SCEPTRE  
ROOM. "W-we made it," groans Shinobu, who felt she had been through a  
war.  
  
"F-finally," Junba is much the same way.  
  
Their clothes are badly in need of repair and bloody scrapes and  
scratches cover their bodies. They limp towards the door leading to the  
Sceptre room. Then a little voice in Shinobu's head tells her to duck.  
"Wait!" the former Terran high schooler yells as she shoves Junba and  
herself down to floor to avoid a large boxing glove which shot out of  
nowhere and could have taken off their heads.  
  
Once safe, they struggled to their feet. "I hope that's the last  
trap," Shinobu groans.  
  
"Me, too," Junba sighs. "And to think, we may have to go back  
through all that!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Shinobu sighs and she helps Junba into the  
room.  
  
The Sceptre room is about the size of a large closet, covered with  
gold artwork on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The Sceptre itself,  
which resembles an old flashlight used in emergencies fitted with a  
large ruby-red crystal stands in the middle of the room on a jewel  
pedestal. "That's it?!" Shinobu sighs. After all their struggles, they  
were disappointed at its common appearance.  
  
"Yep," Junba walks towards it.  
  
"It looks like a flashlight," Shinobu groans as she takes  
it...then the floor gives way. Junba and Shinobu drop through an  
endless maze of chutes...  
  
...until they are unceremoniously dumped at the feet of the rest  
of the "Renegade's" crew! "Junba, Shinobu!!!" they say together in  
surprise. "Did you get it?"  
  
The Keeper appears out of nowhere and pulls out the Sceptre from  
the pile of bodies. "THEY GOT IT!!!!" he announces through a  
microphone. "THE WINNERS!!!!!!"  
  
Fireworks detonate over the Crystal Palace as a celebration ball  
explodes!! A sign declaring CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE A WINNER!!! flaps  
in the breeze. The Keeper returns the Sceptre to Shinobu. "Finally,"  
she groans. "It's over."  
  
The Keeper immediately disappears, as everyone else surrounds  
Shinobu and Junba to examine at the Sceptre. "So, that's the Sceptre of  
Lecasur," Mendou whistles. "I'd never have thought it to be a  
flashlight."  
  
Ataru looks at the Sceptre, a bell of recognition going off in his  
head. "That's a *haijo-ju!!*" he announces before grabbing it.  
  
Lum screams, backing away. "A *haijo*-what?" Megane asks  
confusedly.  
  
"It's a high piece of Sagussan technology from the Fourth  
Republic," Ataru answers.  
  
"It still looks like a flashlight to me," Mendou shrugs.  
  
"This 'flashlight' has enough power to turn this place into  
ashes!!" Ataru warns, then with his left eye glowing, he gives it a  
quick inspection. "**Hmm...its circuits seem burnt out; I suppose it's  
safe.**" He then gives it to Junba, his eye reverting to normal.  
"Hopefully, the Mikado's so stupid, he won't be able to repair it!"  
  
"Right," Junba looks confused by Ataru's knowledge of a race she  
has never heard of before. "Let's get going."  
  
"Of course," Nassur says.  
  
As the group goes, Lum pulls Ataru aside. "Darling, YOU have to  
go!" she whisper to him.  
  
"Go?! But, I already went before we..."  
  
"Not that type of go," Lum hums. "*Go!*"  
  
Ataru gets the message. Lum meant it is time for him to go to  
Sagussa. *About time!* "I'll just stay here until they come."  
  
"Try to keep hidden," Lum kisses Ataru. "With you out of the  
Mikado's grasp, Sagussa and Earth won't be threatened."  
  
"Won't you...?!"  
  
"Darling," she gently grips his hands. "Chances are good the  
Mikado knows about your connection to Sagussa. Why would he kidnap you?   
I know you still find Nassur-chan hard to accept. Lyna knows, the  
Sagussans haven't kept secret what they've been doing on Earth,  
especially after destroying that Niphentaxian fleet and the Tripwire  
thing. If we both disappear, the Mikado might assume the *daishi'cha*  
are rigging this mess to their favour...and he might take it out on the  
others. If YOU just disappear, he'll think the *daishi'cha* grabbed you  
and took off, so he'll be less inclined to hurt us."  
  
Ataru tenses, then nods. With that, Lum gives him a kiss. "Good  
luck, Darling,"  
  
Lum flies off. Ataru waves good-bye, saying nothing so he doesn't  
raise suspicions among the others. "Be careful, Lum-chan," he quietly  
sighs. "I wanna see you on Sagussa when all of this is over."  
  
Ataru walks towards the Crystal Palace...  
  
*** To Be Concluded *** 


	60. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Furinkan Sprin...

"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, my daughter?"  
  
"You must go back."  
  
The older woman winces as the pain lances through her. "No!! I'll  
never go back! I'll never subject myself to what they did to me!!"  
  
"Mother!!!"  
  
Silence falls. The older woman gazes at the child she gave birth to  
twelve summers ago. It had been quite a surprise after being freed from her  
cryostasis prison to learn that she could bear offspring; the Cha'than were  
never created to be anything more than pretty sex slaves for their cybernetic  
masters. Perhaps the regeneration matrix that gave her the powers of that  
damned planet outside the Galactic Barrier was useful after all.  
  
But now...  
  
"There is one thing," the older woman sighs, her voice sounding  
pained yet strong with determination. "I must see if she can still come...if  
she still cares."  
  
"Mashi?"  
  
"En..."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha: "Furinkan Spring II"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based  
on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This is a sequel to my first Tales of the Daishi'cha involving the  
defence officers sent to Nerima during the period of the Nassur Saga (Ranma,  
Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo, Kodachi and Asuza) and their bond-mates and friends  
Nabiki (#77204), Kasumi (#99000), Hinako (#6749) and Nodoka (#94488).  
"Furinkan Spring II" takes place during the period of "Be Forever Nassur." In  
"Ranma 1/2" continuity, this is sometime after the final manga episode.  
  
2) Nabiki-chan is a Seishin child services director, Kasumi-chan is an  
Oni child services director, Hinako-chan is a Terran master chief petty  
officer and Nodoka-chan is a Seishin master chief petty officer.  
  
3) As before, to differentiate the Sagussans from their namesakes, "-  
chan" will be used whenever both are in the same scene. When the Sagussan is  
alone, "-chan" will be dropped.  
  
4) The Cha'than are a race of female bioroid slaves created by the  
Kurosans, the mortal enemies of the A'g'sans (Dakejinzou's people). Their  
origins will be explained in UY20YL.  
  
5) Some of the ideas and concepts introduced here for the "Ranma 1/2"  
cast will have relevance in "Ranma 1/2 Twenty Years Later," whenever I work on  
that series.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"So you balked on the idea of getting married!" Ranma-chan snorts as  
she stretches herself. "Don't blame you. Everyone else tried their best to  
fuck it up, spirit-brother! Sheesh, it's hard enough trying to set up a  
relationship without everyone horning in for his own purposes! I should  
know!!"  
  
Ranma Saotome smiles at the his female Sagussan double, now relaxing  
on the roof sharing his company. Shortly after dealing with the Niphentaxian  
spies in Nerima, Ranma-chan and her team of defence officers spent time in  
Tomobiki ensuring Oogi hadn't sent new spies into the "holy city" to learn  
what happened to Lum. One thing the local cluster DIDN'T need was for the  
Niphentaxians to turn the Vosian Civil War into an intergalactic conflict.  
Once that was done, they returned to the Tendou dojo. Of course, life hadn't  
stopped for their spirit-kin and friends. "Yeah, you're right. But believe  
me, spirit-sis, if I'm gonna marry Akane, it'll be at the right time for  
*us*, not everyone else's."  
  
"Way to go!" Ranma-chan smiles, then blinks as her subliminal senses  
pick up newcomers. "Hinako-chan, is that you?!"  
  
"Just back from shopping!" Hinako-chan hails as she and Asuza-chan  
pass through the front gate with two bags of groceries each, then heads to the  
house. "Aaah, it's so nice to be in Nerima again! Tomobiki was too much a  
tomobiki for my taste!!"  
  
"Thank you, Hinako, Asuza!" Kasumi smiles as the two step inside,  
handing her the bags.  
  
"You're welcome, Kasumi-san," Asuza nods, then the defence officers  
sit down for coffee.  
  
*Man, this is TOO weird!!* Ranma hops to the ground with Ranma-chan,  
then heads inside to sit beside the master chief petty officer and her  
watchmistress bondmate. It was crazy enough when doubles of himself, his  
fiancee, his other would-be fiancees and a local martial arts skating champ  
came to stay with them. Now to make real confusion, add on a double of his  
homeroom teacher/future mother-in-law and his fiancee's sister.  
  
It wasn't all bad, though. For the first time, Ranma had met someone  
who truly listened to him, understood a lot of what he went through. Ranma-  
chan, his "spirit-sister," had become a friend, almost part of the family.   
The others were fantastic in their own right, too. Akane-chan had taken her  
spirit- sister under her wing to teach her how to cook and do other chores,  
an education Akane sadly lacked. Kodachi-chan and Nabiki-chan helped Nabiki  
organize Nabiki Tendou Enterprises, the company paid by Sagussa and  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi to absorb Takanaba Enterprises and thus cripple a local  
attempt at using alien technology to the detriment of Terrans. Asuza-chan  
and Hinako-chan helped with housekeeping at the dojo as well as working on  
their relationship. And Ukyou-chan and Shampoo-chan shifted between Ucchan's  
and the Nekohanten, helping Ukyou and Cologne run their shops on spare time  
as they consummated their love. Except for the twin "hai"s whenever a  
person's name was called, the Sagussans were a calming presence in Nerima.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
"Hey, Hinako-chan, where're Akane and Akane-chan?" Ranma blinks.  
  
"In the dojo," Hinako closes her eyes and concentrates. "I think  
Watchmistress Akane wishes to teach her spirit-sister some of the basic moves  
of *eipang'togh.*"  
  
"Twin-stick fighting?!" Ranma-chan sneers, crossing her arms. "A  
dumb art if there ever was one! I prefer hand-to-hand whenever I'm  
rearranging someone's face!!"  
  
"Your choice," Asuza sighs. "While I know the basic forms, I prefer  
to have a gun or rifle at my side, rather than use my fists or the staffs.  
Gets it done quicker."  
  
"But there's no enjoyment," Ranma-chan sighs, then blinks as her  
senses pick up three newcomers. "What are they doing here?!"  
  
They turn as the door opens, revealing two women, an Oni and a  
Seishin, the former carrying an Oni baby. "Hello, everyone!" she bows.   
"Sorry for coming in so suddenly!"  
  
"Kasumi, Nodoka!!" Asuza waves. "Priss conned you into caring for  
her little one?!"  
  
Ranma spins around to see that these two were in fact near-doubles of  
his own mother and Akane's eldest sister. Both were in their duty uniforms,  
light green and silver for Kasumi-chan, dark blue and red for Nodoka-chan.  
Shunran Renning dozes in the former's arms. "Yes, she did!" Kasumi-chan  
smiles. "Not that I wouldn't refuse when she asked anyway; besides, when  
construction starts, I will be in charge of daycare in Tere'na."  
  
"Do we have guests?" Kasumi wonders as she steps out of the kitchen,  
then stops on seeing her spirit-sister.  
  
"Oh, my!!" both cover their mouths.  
  
"Mr. Tendou's gonna freak," Ranma muses. "Not to mention Pop and  
Mom!"  
  
Kasumi-chan faces Kasumi. "I'm Kasumi, *daishi'cha* Ninety-nine-  
thousand, spirit-sister," she bows. "I will be the director of daycare  
services for Tere'na Province."  
  
"I'm Kasumi Tendou, spirit-sister. Pleased to meet you. And who's  
this beautiful little girl?!" she then gazes at Shunran, now staring wide-eyed  
at the Terran.  
  
"This is Priss' adopted daughter, Shunran Aipurisu Renning. Say  
hello, Shunran-chan!"  
  
"Hello," Shunran chirrups.  
  
"Hey, she can talk already?!" Ranma-chan rises as the others gather  
around. "Guess regeneration improved her skills a lot, huh?"  
  
"More ways that one," Kasumi-chan admits. "When Catty examined her  
after Priss killed her father, she was horrified to see the brain damage  
Shunran suffered. Poor dear."  
  
"How awful!" Kasumi gasps. "What sort of horrible man would do that  
to his baby girl?"  
  
"Don't worry!" Asuza winks, grinning. "After Priss hacked the slime  
into sukiyaki, there was nothing left of his family to try to take  
Shunran-chan back. How many did she kill again, Hina?"  
  
"Fifty-five I heard," Hinako muses, then gazes at the child services  
officer. "How long are you going to watch her, Kas?"  
  
"Until Pathfinder Troop Six get back from some small errand Koruneko-  
sama asked for," Kasumi-chan smiles. "Then they may go to the Planet of  
Shadows to help Noa and the 'Hasei'cha' rescue Ataru-sama and the others, so  
I might have Shunran-chan for a while. I hope Nabiki-chan is around to help  
out."  
  
"Hey, you got us all to help out!" Ranma-chan declares.  
  
The door then slides open, revealing Souun Tendou. "I'm home,  
everyone!" he declares...then stops, his eyes widening.  
  
Kasumi and Kasumi-chan stare quizzically at him. "Is there something  
wrong, Father?" the former gently inquires.  
  
Seeing Shunran, Souun wails as a jet of tears douses everyone else!  
"***OH, IT'S SO TRAGIC!!!!!! MY POOR CHILD'S BEEN RAPED!!!!!! KASUMI, WHO  
DID THIS TO YOU?!?!?!***"  
  
Everyone sighs, ignoring his hysterics. "Your father is a most  
excitable man, isn't he, spirit-sister?" Kasumi-chan muses.  
  
"He's quite tame today," Kasumi smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
After calming Souun down, everyone helped Kasumi-chan and Nodoka-chan  
set up their hut in the yard. By then, Nabiki had come back from doing some  
business with her spirit-sister and Kodachi-chan. With that, the two Akanes  
and the two Kasumis pitched in to create a virtual feast for everyone. "I  
guess your cooking's really getting there, Akane," Ranma smiles as he downs a  
bowl full of rice mixed with Sagussan barley.  
  
Akane beams. "My spirit-sister has one thing going for her:  
tenacity. She doesn't give up. Besides, I had to start out simple, too,"  
Akane-chan admits. "First with water, then with the simple grains, then the  
soup stocks, then into full-course meals."  
  
"And my stomach has been grateful for it ever since," Ranma-chan  
smiles, staring longingly at her bondmate.  
  
Akane-chan gasps as the crimson-haired watchmistress sends psychic  
taps through their bond to tickle her nervous system. "Ranma, not at the  
dinner table, you insatiable beast!!" she gasps, then sultrily gazes at her.  
"Wait until *after* dinner!"  
  
"Spoilsport," Ranma-chan nibbles her strip of beef. "By the way,  
Misato called. She wants to know when she can come down to have her monthly  
chat with you."  
  
"I'm free whenever she is."  
  
"Who's Misato?" Nabiki wonders.  
  
"A psychologist...and a former suitor before Ritsuko came to sweep  
her off her feet," Akane-chan explains. "Not that I don't mind, especially  
since Ritsuko was another former suitor; I was the one who got them together  
after Ataru came on his first visit. I always see her whenever I have a  
problem."  
  
"I couldn't hit her," Ranma-chan sighs.  
  
"Why not?" Ranma stares at her.  
  
"You don't assault a healer on my planet!" she gazes at him. "It'd  
be like killing your own mother."  
  
"That would be a problem," he nods.  
  
"I hope it isn't a severe problem, child," Souun gazes at her.  
"After all, any guest who helps my daughter overcome her problems, not to  
mention teaches her a martial art, is as cherished as one of the family. Is  
there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"No, Mr. Tendou, but thank you," Akane-chan sighs. "This is  
something none of you could help me with, not anymore."  
  
Asuza, Hinako and Kodachi gaze sadly at her. Everyone else looks  
curious, especially Ranma-chan. At that moment, a low growl is heard. "P-  
chan!!!" Akane-chan beams.  
  
The Sagussan's sandpanther stalks into the living room. Ranma jerks,  
then feels his spirit-sister touch him, transmitting a wave of calm.  
Fortunately, P-chan was alien enough that Ranma's ailurophobia didn't kick in  
right away. "Hello, P-chan!" Kasumi-chan beams. "How was hunting tonight?"  
  
P-chan responds in a litany of his usual growls and grunts. The  
Sagussans, especially Asuza, blink. "You didn't!!" Nabiki-chan howls. "P-  
chan, you stud, you! Way to go!!"  
  
"Hentai!!" Asuza humphs. "Taking advantage of an innocent girl like  
Charlotte! What's with men these days?!"  
  
"Attaboy, P-chan!" Ranma-chan laughs.  
  
"What, what?!" Ranma demands.  
  
"P-chan did the wild thing with Charlotte earlier! He's gonna be a  
father!!"  
  
"How wonderful!" Kasumi claps her hands. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Don't get in a snit, Asuzavayae," Hinako leans over to kiss Asuza.  
"You know P-chan and Charlotte had a thing for each other even before you and  
Akane named them! Relax!!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Asuza sighs. "It's just that it'll get hectic when  
we set up housing! We have to find a place close to Ranma and Akane so they  
could be together!!"  
  
Everyone laughs, then Akane brightens on hearing a squealing noise.  
"Stormwalker cub!!" Shunran points out the door.  
  
"P-chan!!" Akane grins as the small black piglet walks into the  
living room. "Where have you been, sweetie?!! Come here!!"  
  
Ranma shakes his head. Ranma-chan glances at him, then stares at the  
transformed Ryouga before shaking her head and going back to her dinner. Her  
spirit-brother's thoughts are pretty dark; Ryouga hadn't been around when the  
Sagussans had visited before. Time to see what the sukebe lost boy-pig would  
do.  
  
Ryouga grunts as he stops, then his eyes bulge on seeing TWO Kasumis,  
TWO Nabikis, TWO Akanes and TWO Ranmas, one male and one female! Shuddering,  
he then notices the small green-haired Oni girl crawl to him, her eyes wide.  
What was going on here?!  
  
"Funny stormwalker," Shunran chirrups as she grabs him.  
  
The pig/martial artist squeals as Shunran lets go with a blast of  
pulse-photon energy! "Shunran-chan!!" Kasumi-chan gasps. "Don't! You have  
no control over your force blasts!!"  
  
"P-chan!!!" Akane grabs the dazed Ryouga from Shunran's hands.  
"Shunran-chan, that was a naughty thing to do!!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Shunran sniffs.  
  
"Oh, c'mere, sweetie!" Nabiki-chan walks over to gather the sobbing  
girl into her arms, then escorts her back to her place. "That's okay!" she  
coos, tickling Shunran's horn. "Hibiki-san is a lot tougher than that!"  
  
*Sure don't...feel like...it...!* Ryouga grunts, then his eyes  
widen. *What?! Nabiki knows?!! Oh, no, I'm dead!!*  
  
"Nabiki-chan!!" Akane sighs. "Just because P-chan wears a bandanna  
like Ryouga-kun does doesn't mean he belongs to him!"  
  
Ranma sighs. I see your problem with him, Ranma-chan  
telepathically soothes. Chill out, spirit-brother. If bacon-breath gets in  
my way, he's dinner for OUR P-chan!  
  
Thanks, spirit-sis, Ranma smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
"That hurt...!" Ryouga grunts as he slowly rises from the bath,  
staring at the bruises on his chest and abdomen which still shine blood red  
from Shunran's attack. All the more surprising was his pain after his  
transformation back to human form; usually, any injuries acquired when he is a  
pig cease aching when he transforms. "What type of kid is that?! I thought  
aliens went to Tomobiki!"  
  
"Not anymore," a voice echoes.  
  
Ryouga sees Ranma relax at the doorway. "Ranma! What's the meaning  
of this?!" he bolts over to grab the latter by his collar. "Where did those  
doppelgangers of you, Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki come from anyway?!"  
  
"Sagussa," Ranma hands Ryouga a towel. "Sit down and I'll tell you  
the whole story."  
  
A few minutes later, Ryouga nods. "So to keep other aliens from  
disrupting our lives, the U.N. sent those people in, eh? And they're after  
Ataru Moroboshi?! Man, that's as bad as them going after you!"  
  
"I'll let that pass," Ranma rolls his eyes. "Anyhow, you better be  
warned, pal. They can sense who and what you are just by touch alone and  
they're not ones for lying. You can lay bets that sooner or later, one of  
them might decide to tell Akane right off the bat. Once that happens,  
Akane'll feed you to Akane-chan's sandpanther...and I know *that* P-chan  
likes his meat raw!"  
  
"Ranma, you must stop them!!" Ryouga grabs him by the collar.  
  
"I ain't doing nothing to help you, pal," Ranma calmly pulls the  
hands off, then rises to go to bed. "If I were you, I'd steer very clear of  
them from now on; they'll be here for another month or so. 'Night, Mr. P."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!" Ryouga howls.  
  
* * *  
  
Unseen by anyone at the Tendou dojo, a lithe figure stands across the  
street from the front gate, her eyes narrow as she senses what goes on inside.  
Without another word, she turns and walks away, disappearing in a transporter  
beam...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning...  
  
"HYAAA!!!!!!"  
  
The concrete block shatters as Akane breathes out, drawing back her  
staff as she resumes the ready position. "Not bad!" Akane-chan gazes at the  
results, then nods to the second one. "Again! Double stick!!"  
  
"HYAAA!!!!!!" Akane drives both sticks against the block, shattering  
it.  
  
"Again!! Multiple strike!!!"  
  
Another block shatters from a blow akin to the chestnut-fist attack  
or the typhoon wind-fist. Outside, Ranma (as woman) and Ranma-chan are doing  
unarmed sparring over the koi pond; Genma and Nodoka are spending time in the  
latter's home catching up on their long separation, so Ranma's spirit-sister  
took on the task of keeping him in shape. "Not bad for someone who's been  
sleep-trained to do this for a century!" Ranma grunts.  
  
"That's okay coming from someone like you!" Ranma-chan smiles as the  
two leap.  
  
Ryouga whistles as he watches them from the porch. No matter what  
you said, these Sagussans were good. Lucky thing they, unlike other aliens,  
had stated right from the start that they'd respect Earth's desire to control  
its own destiny. With passionate, determined allies like this, disasters like  
the Second Tag Race would never occur again.  
  
He then shudders as his built-up anger, anguish and loneliness  
thunders back to full steam. Ranma's warning about these women was just  
another thing he was using to deny him the chance to be together with  
Akari...! Akane!! Akane!! It has to be Akari...! *Argh!!! Why are things  
so hard for me now?! Gods, what horrid thing did I do in a previous life to  
deserve this?!!*  
  
"You didn't know when to blame yourself!"  
  
Ryouga jolts, looking to see Ranma-chan standing by the koi pond,  
lightly smiling. "And what do you know about how I think about things?!" he  
growls, glaring at her.  
  
"I have to touch you to know your exact thoughts, but your emotions  
are as clear as rain!" Ranma-chan puts hands to hips, smiling. "Stop looking  
for others to blame and start looking at the mirror once in a while!! It  
helps! C'mon, spirit-brother, let's look in on our lovely ladies!"  
  
"Right," Ranma nods as the two head off.  
  
*Oh, terrific, they're mind-readers!!!* Ryouga moans, then blinks.  
*Wait a sec'!! 'OUR lovely ladies?!!'*  
  
He follows them to the dojo, looking inside to see Akane-chan and  
Akane in lotus position, their staffs before them as they relax. In the  
middle of the dojo, a dozen concrete blocks lie shattered. "Whoa, she's  
getting good at that," Ranma whistles.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma-chan nods, walking in to stand behind her bondmate,  
then leans down to embrace her. "Meditating's better when you do it with the  
one you love, Akanevayae."  
  
"Ranma!" Akane-chan tilts her head forward to allow her bond-mate to  
kiss her. "Wasn't two hours last night enough for you?!"  
  
"Taking delights of your lovely form?! Never enough!!"  
  
Ryouga's eyes bulge out as they drift into a kiss, then shudders.  
*Disgusting!!*  
  
"What do you care?!" Ranma-chan and Akane-chan stare at him.  
  
The lost boy jerks. Ranma laughs. Akane shakes her head...  
  
* * *  
  
"Aiyah! Shampoo very happy today!" Shampoo smiles as she wipes her  
brow, then smiles at her guests. "Nice to have Shampoo-chan and Ukyou-chan  
come visit, yes?"  
  
"Geez, are you always this excitable?" Ukyou-chan smiles as she  
shares a look with Shampoo-chan. "Relax, Shampoo. Besides, until the  
geniuses back on Sagussa decide what to do next with Ataru-sama and the  
others, we've really got nothing to do."  
  
"'Cept get ready f'r Lufy," Shampoo-chan rolls her eyes.  
  
Ukyou groans. "What that mean? What wild-girl Lufy want with  
Shampoo-chan and Ukyou-chan?" Shampoo blinks.  
  
"Before we can be promoted, we have to do a physical fitness exam,"  
Ukyou explains. "Most of it's run by the Defence Force chief physical  
education officer, Misa. But one part is hand-to-hand combat...and that means  
either Priss or Lufy."  
  
"Hopefully, we won't spend too much time in regen!" Shampoo-chan  
moans, imagining the beating she'll get from the Gladiator pilot when they do  
their HTH evaluation.  
  
"Aiyah!" Shampoo sweats. "Shampoo see wild-girl fight toughs when  
she come visit Nerima. Lufy worse than Great-grandmother! Shampoo no think  
that possible!!"  
  
"Well, Lufy was genetically bred to be that way," Ukyou sighs, then  
explains the origins of the *pirpirsiw'r.*  
  
"Real Amazons!" Shampoo smiles.  
  
"Y'all c'n say that again," Shampoo-chan sighs, then blinks as her  
mind senses something. "What th'...?"  
  
Ukyou-chan tenses, then both look outside the window. "What wrong?"  
Shampoo wonders.  
  
"Stay here, Shampoo," Ukyou rises. "Something's not right."  
  
The two watchmistresses step out of the restaurant, then look around,  
trying to focus on the stranger who had just come into Nerima. "Feels  
familiar," Ukyou hums.  
  
"Y'all c'n say that again...but that's impossible," Shampoo-chan's  
eyes narrow, then she tenses. "Y'all don't think..."  
  
"They never found a body."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shampoo joins them. "What wrong...aiyah!! Look out!!!" she points.  
  
Both Sagussans turn as a red-haired form slams into them, knocking  
them into the pavement! Shampoo jumps back to see a wild looking young woman  
in a very unflattering jumpsuit with metal wrist bracers, her crimson locks  
failing to hide her tapered ears and cat-slitted eyes. Assuming a ready  
stance, she scowls at the two she knocked down. "Get up! I want you on your  
feet so I can savour pounding you into protoplasm!!"  
  
Ukyou growls, rolling to her feet. "Nice attack! Your mother  
must've taught you a lot!!" she assumes a ready position. "Pity she didn't  
teach you enough!"  
  
"That's what you think!" the girl snarls as she lunges at the  
watchmistress.  
  
Shampoo-chan rolls under the woman, her legs catching the attacker's  
feet and sending her to kiss asphalt as Ukyou pounces on her. The stranger  
rolls right, then rebounds to her feet as Ukyou's fist slams into the roadway,  
leaving behind a nice big hole! Before the watchmistress could recover, the  
stranger slams her foot into Ukyou's jaw, knocking her into Shampoo-chan and  
sending them into the wall by the front door of the Nekohanten! Seeing this,  
Shampoo snarls. "I KILL!!!!!!"  
  
The stranger backs away as Shampoo produces two bonbori, then lunges  
at her. "Not bad for a whimpy short-life!" the girl smiles as she dances  
around the Chinese warrior-maiden, then delivers a vicious chop to Shampoo's  
neck. "But not good enough!!"  
  
Shampoo drops to the pavement. The woman then tenses as a storm of  
grappling weapons race her way. Both her hands are bound up as Mousse tries  
to yank her down. "How dare you strike Shampoo, alien?!" the weapons master  
snarls as he throws his weight into yanking her toward him. "Prepare to  
die!"  
  
"Such a fanatic race!!" the woman sneers as she pulls, yanking Mousse  
off his feet.  
  
"Hey!!!" Mousse yelps.  
  
One merry-go-round spin later sends Mousse into Ukyou and Shampoo-  
chan, causing all three to go through the wall of the Nekohanten!! Tossing  
the weapons aside, the strange woman smiles. "Tell Mashi her turn's next!!"  
she taps her wrist-comm.  
  
A transporter beam later, peace descends as Shampoo moans.  
"Oooh...someone get name of elephant that hit Shampoo..."  
  
"Child, are you alright?!" a voice gasps.  
  
Shampoo moans as Cologne helps her back up, then staggers into the  
cafe, where Ukyou and Shampoo-chan struggle to unravel themselves from  
Mousse. "I trust you three are all right," the aged matriarch blinks  
concernedly, quite surprised that the two Sagussans were taken down so  
easily.  
  
"Given the circumstances, *ashi'cha,* I'd say we're doin' pretty  
good," Ukyou grunts as she staggers to the bar, feeling her jaw. "Man, she  
kicks as good as her old lady!"  
  
"You know the attacker, then?" Cologne helps her great-granddaughter  
sit down.  
  
"I know her mother...the one I *think* is her mother! But if so,  
it's impossible. She was killed four hundred years ago!"  
  
"Looks like Akane's got some explainin' ta do!" Shampoo-chan grunts  
as she helps Mousse to his feet.  
  
"How would Akane-chan know this girl?" Cologne blinks.  
  
"Because Akane was the one who 'killed' her," Ukyou sighs, then takes  
a deep breath to clear her mind. "Or so we thought."  
  
"What d'y'all expect?" Shampoo-chan pants. "It wasn't th' prettiest  
thing someone c'd be asked ta do, remember?"  
  
"I remember," Ukyou closes her eyes, shaking her head. "Damn, she  
would've been the best of us all. What a waste."  
  
Cologne blinks, then her eyes widen. "You're saying that this  
woman's mother...was one of you. A Sagussan."  
  
"She was one...had she not rebelled against the Grand Design and  
tried to make Akane rebel with her," Ukyou sighs. "*Ashi'cha,* do you have  
some of that herbal ginseng tea around? Pony says it's perfect to help  
stimulate our regenerative powers."  
  
"I'll make some now," Cologne nods.  
  
Mousse shakes his head. "If this woman's mother rebelled, why would  
Akane-chan spare her life? That doesn't make sense. From what I've seen of  
your people, you're more united in purpose than even my tribe back in China!"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that, Mousse," Ukyou bites her lips. "But Akane  
had more than enough reasons to spare her."  
  
"Why?" Shampoo prods.  
  
Ukyou and Shampoo-chan exchange sad looks. "'Cause they were  
bondmates, spirit-sis," the latter sadly sighs. "They were Sagussa's first  
couple."  
  
* * *  
  
Unknown to anyone, even the mysterious attacker, someone had watched  
the battle from the perch of a water tower several dozen metres away. "So,  
you finally decided to show yourself," Ranma-chan growls, a huntsman's gleam  
in her eyes as she revels in the thought of the upcoming battle, something  
for which she has spent a hundred years preparing. "Good! Once I'm finished  
with you, sister, you'll wish you never heard of MY Akane!!"  
  
With that, she heads off...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"Hello. Pony speaking."  
  
"Pony, it's Ranma."  
  
"What is it, Ranma?"  
  
"She's here."  
  
Silence falls over the "Hasei'cha's" sickbay as the sloop's doctor  
sits, her eyes widening as the realization of who the watchmistress is talking  
about hits. "When?"  
  
"Someone saying she's her daughter showed up to give Shampoo and  
Ukyou a good pasting. Akane-chan's next."  
  
"Your intentions?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Pony sighs. "Alright. I'll tell Honey."  
  
"Okay. Oh, Pony?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you...for everything."  
  
"Thank me when it's over, Ranma."  
  
"Hai, hai..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, you two don't seem to be too badly hurt," Toofuu Ono finishes  
examining Shampoo-chan and Ukyou-chan. "Your constitution is stronger than  
anyone I've ever examined, even Ranma-kun's. Still, you should see your own  
doctor just in case there are complications."  
  
"Thank you, Toofuu-i'sagh," Ukyou nods, rubbing her shoulder. "Being  
pitched through a wall isn't my idea of fun."  
  
"Nor mine," Shampoo-chan grunts, then stares at her spirit-sister.  
"Y'all okay?"  
  
"Shampoo still hurt," the Chinese warrior-maiden shifts the icepack  
on her neck. "How strange girl fight so good?"  
  
"In her genes, Shampoo," Ukyou sighs.  
  
"She Yehisrite Amazon?"  
  
"No, worse. Cha'than."  
  
"What?!" the non-Sagussans blink.  
  
"Bioroids," Ukyou sighs. "Sentient beings created in a laboratory,  
human in every way possible except the manner of their birth. Bio-genetically  
constructed to be the perfect soldier...and sex-slave, too, depending on the  
demands of their 'masters,' the Kurosans. There's about a thousand Cha'than  
*daishi'cha* in the Grand Design now."  
  
"What sort of monsters are these Kurosans?" Cologne gasps.  
  
"Were, Elder Mother," Ukyou amends. "The Kurosans died out five  
million years ago."  
  
"Um...Shampoo no understand," Shampoo blinks. "If Sagussan must be  
dead before Gatherer come to make alive, by time Gatherer come to find  
Cha'than, they be fossils!"  
  
"Not true, believe it or not," Shampoo-chan smiles. "Y'all're smart  
ta think that, spirit-sis, but th' Cha'than an' Umanoshippo  
*daishi'cha*...there's about two thousand o' them; they come from th' same  
time...w'all in cryogenic suspension themselves when Henry came. They w'all  
dead by the time Henry found them, but th' technology that was supposed ta  
keep them alive preserved their bodies, which made regeneration all th' more  
simple." She then looks down. "'Cept one."  
  
"The one who caused this," Toofuu hums.  
  
"Yep," Ukyou nods. "She was still alive when Henry found her. She  
would've been *daishi'cha* #62830...Aoeiioii-o...had she not rebelled. When  
Henry found her, he gave her a choice. Either resettlement on another planet  
or else join the Grand Design. She took the latter and subjected herself to  
regeneration."  
  
"Which should'a wiped her mind clean," Shampoo-chan continues. "But  
sometimes, really strong-willed people c'n resist th' matrix's power t'an  
extent. Aoeiioii-o fought th' matrix all th' way; when she emerged, her  
original psyche wa' still pretty intact. Thus, when she wa' subjected ta  
social programming, she went insane."  
  
"We didn't realize it at first," Ukyou shakes her head. "She was  
really clever at hiding her true self. She joined the First Fleet, became a  
watchmistress. Shortly after, Akane joined us. It was love at first sight,  
even back then. They bonded and everything seemed pretty rosy. But then,  
Akane sensed what was happening to her. She tried to get people to help her,  
but when she realized they were onto her, Aoeiioii-o went berserk."  
  
"It took Lufy, Priss an' a dozen others an hour just ta get her inta  
a cryotube," Shampoo-chan shudders. "But then we hadda get her off Sagussa;  
even in cryostasis, she c'd attack people via th' Dreamscape. Akane jumped in  
an' had Aoeiioii-o brought aboard an warpshuttle ta be fired at th' Galactic  
Barrier at below Warp 4.4, which guaranteed her death. We rescued Akane when  
she ejected from th' shuttle, then found th' wreckage drifting nearby. We  
assumed Aoeiioii-o died."  
  
"Ukyou-chan say never find her body!" Shampoo interrupts. "Ukyou-  
chan and Shampoo-chan thought her still alive, yes?"  
  
"We suspected she wa' alive," Shampoo-chan nods. "Even back then, we  
understood that Akane an' Aoeiioii-o had something really special going  
between them. So it seemed logical that Akane might've made an error in  
judgement. However, what c'd we do? Devote rover units to search f'r someone  
when we had no real idea where she c'd be? Was she still in cryofreeze; we  
never felt her presence again in th' Dreamscape. What c'd we do?"  
  
"That's all fine and fair, but right now, we have an angry woman who  
would want nothing more than to avenge her defeat at your hands," Cologne's  
eyes narrow. "And she now has a child, one willing to carry on the fight in  
case she fails. You best alert the others as soon as possible, especially  
Akane-chan."  
  
"Right," Shampoo-chan holds up a finger. "But y'all better NOT tell  
Ranma-chan!"  
  
"Shampoo no understand," Shampoo blinks.  
  
"When Ranma-chan...took interest in her, Akane got us all together in  
the Dreamscape one day and swore us to secrecy over Aoeiioii-o," Ukyou sighs.  
"We've maintained it to this day. Look, Ranma-chan is very protective when it  
comes to the one she loves...but she's nowhere near Aoeiioii-o's fighting  
class. You need Lufy or Priss to handle someone like her. And we don't want  
you to get involved," she looks at Shampoo and Mousse. "Her daughter only  
looked twelve to me, but she's pretty good already."  
  
"Ukyou-chan say that again!" Shampoo moans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, spirit-brother!"  
  
"What is it?" Ranma gazes confusedly as Ranma-chan enters the dojo.  
"Something wrong...what are you doing in my clothes?!"  
  
The Sagussan laughs as she sits beside her namesake. "Relax, spirit-  
brother. I just came up with an idea as to how to put the kibosh on your  
Akane's sukebe pig admirer!"  
  
"How?!" Ranma blinks.  
  
Ranma-chan produces a glass of water. A second later, there were now  
TWO female Ranmas in red Mandarin shirts and jogging pants. "I need you to  
stay this way for a bit," Ranma-chan smiles. "The only real way to shake  
Hibiki away from Akane is to wreck his confidence that Akane'll come to his  
defence when he's in his cursed state. You always said that every time you  
tried to get rid of 'P-chan,' she pounded you, right?!"  
  
"Right!! I wish she'd back off from using the mallet for a while and  
listen for a bit!" Ranma rubs the back of her skull.  
  
"Well, that mallet won't slow me down," Ranma-chan smiles. "I know  
you're chivalrous, but I'm not bound by those rules. Don't worry, I won't  
hurt Akane, but from Hibiki's point of view, it'll be as if *you* were  
finally tiring of her. He'd go nuts...and one hot water kettle later, the  
jig's up!"  
  
"I like it!! Well, I warned the creep. If he doesn't listen, then  
it's HIS fault!"  
  
Both snicker, then turn as the door opens to reveal Genma in his  
panda form. The fuzzy beast blinks at the two female Ranmas, then he holds up  
a sign. OH, RANMA-CHAN, WELCOME BACK! It twirls. YOU TWO UP TO SOMETHING?!  
  
The Ranmas grin. Genma-panda grumbles, then holds up a sign. OKAY,  
QUIT IT, YOU TWO!  
  
One Ranma holds up a sign. WHICH ONE OF US IS YOUR CHILD? Twirl.  
CAN YOU TELL?  
  
Genma-panda lumbers up to stare closely at them. He points to the  
Ranma on the right. "Wrong!" Ranma-chan rises, then turns, dropping her pants  
to show her sequential tattoo and lack of panties. "You should know your son  
better than that!"  
  
HAD ME FOOLED! Genma-panda signs.  
  
"Good!!" Ranma smiles evilly. "'Cause if you can be fooled, so can  
Ryouga!! Time for bacon-boy to get his!"  
  
Ranma-chan pulls her pants back up. "Thoughtmaster Saotome, by the  
way, would you and your son agree to teach me some of your really special  
moves?"  
  
Both Saotomes blink. Someone from an advanced race like Sagussa  
wanting THEM to teach her?! YOU WANT US TO TEACH YOU?!! Genma-panda signs,  
then twirls. WHY?!  
  
"Hai!! And Elder Mother Cologne and Thoughtmaster-prime Happousai,  
if they're available, too! I need to get some extra skills down pat if I'm  
going to face Lufy or Priss for my shipmistress hand-to-hand qualification."  
  
"I doubt we could help you with them, but hey, if you want to help me  
get rid of Ryouga, I'll teach you!!" Ranma smiles.  
  
THERE'S MY SON!! Genma-panda signs. NOW IF ONLY WE COULD MAKE YOU  
MARRY AKANE!  
  
Ranma sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Ranma-kun, do you want some hot water?" Kasumi wonders.  
  
"No thanks, Kasumi," Ranma smiles as she relaxes at the dinner table.  
"Ranma-chan asked me to stay this way for a bit so I can help her learn some  
moves."  
  
"You're teaching her?!" Akane blinks, holding Ryouga/P-chan in her  
arms. "Odd!"  
  
"You're telling me," Ranma shrugs. "But she needs some extra help  
when the day comes that she's tested before being promoted. Military thing, I  
guess."  
  
"But what could you teach?!" Nabiki asks.  
  
"Oh, the special stuff like the kachuu tenshin amaguriken," Ranma  
smiles. "In fact, spirit-sis says that once she gets used to the moves,  
she'll think of Sagussan names for them and pass them on to anyone back home  
who'd want to learn them."  
  
"Unbelievable," Souun pats Ranma's shoulder. "Well done, Ranma-kun!  
By acts such as yours, we stand to make real friends with these people!   
You're not just serving the School by teaching your spirit-sister, you're  
serving all of Earth."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Tendou. Oh, by the way, spirit-sis might want you to  
help teach her."  
  
"I'll be happy to help," Souun nods as he returns to dinner.  
  
"A pity I couldn't teach her anything," Akane sighs forlornly.  
  
"Sure you can," Ranma smiles. "I mean, power-breaking isn't  
something I do often, but it's a great chi-focusing exercise. In fact, you  
can lead in when I teach spirit-sis the mouko takaibisha."  
  
Akane stares wide-eyed at Ranma. "You mean it? You really want me  
to help?"  
  
"Of course," Ranma smiles. "I mean, when we do marry, you'll be a  
teacher at the dojo, too, right? You need as much experience teaching  
students as I do."  
  
Akane blinks, feeling her cheeks flame at his compliment. Nabiki and  
Kasumi exchange surprised looks. Souun weeps for joy. "Oh, at last, Ranma-  
kun's finally admitting he wishes to marry Akane! Oh, joy, oh, joy, oh, joy!!  
I'm so happy!!!"  
  
"At our own time, Mr. Tendou!"  
  
Shuddering, Ryouga glares balefully at his arch-rival. How DARE he  
deceive Akane like that?! Pretending to like her, then breaking her heart  
like he always did!! No more! With a snarl, he lunges at Ranma...  
  
...and gets impaled by two chopsticks! "Gee, bacon-breath, you must  
be a little jealous!!" Ranma smiles, tossing the transformed wanderer into a  
nearby wall.  
  
"Ranma!!!" Akane bolts up, Mallet-sama appearing. "Stop picking on P-  
chan!!!"  
  
"Akane, you even THINK of using that thing, I'll drive it so far down  
your throat, you'll need a derrick to pull it back up again!!" Ranma glares  
evenly at her.  
  
Akane's eyes widen on seeing Ranma's icy glare. Given Ranma's  
skills, the latter could do that; even with his vow never to fight a woman, it  
surprised the youngest Tendou that Ranma never threatened that before  
concerning Mallet-sama. Souun, Kasumi and Nabiki are frozen in shock, stunned  
that Ranma would make such a threat in the first place.  
  
Dazed, Ryouga shakes his head, then notices the stand-off. Hearing  
Ranma's threat, he shudders, heat exploding from his body. A-hah!!! He KNEW  
this would happen sooner or later!! It was time to press it! He knew it  
would hurt Akane in the short run, but in the long term, would do her a world  
of good. With a growl, he lunges at Ranma...  
  
...and is nailed by a two-hand neck chop! He drops dazed to the  
floor, his nervous system overloaded by a blast of psi-energy a hundred times  
worse than Shunran's pulse attacks. Ranma stands. "Ryouga, Ryouga, Ryouga,  
you really sicken me! I think it's high time this farce ends! Kasumi, could  
you fetch some hot water please?!"  
  
"Hot water, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi blinks.  
  
"Hai. Hot water."  
  
"Of course," Kasumi heads to the kitchen.  
  
"Ranma!!!" Akane shudders as she wonders whether or not to press her  
attack.  
  
"Relax, Akane," Ranma sighs. "It'll be clear soon enough."  
  
Kasumi returns with a hot water kettle. Ranma takes it, grabs the  
transformed Ryouga, then sighs. "By the way, I'm Ranma-chan."  
  
The water is poured. Akane's eyes bulge out in shock as P-chan  
disappears and Ryouga appears, still very dazed and confused by Ranma-chan's  
psi-attack. Seeing this, Souun and Kasumi exchange looks. "I'll be damned!"  
Nabiki whistles. "No wonder Ranma-kun was so jealous of P-chan!! Ryouga was  
cursed, too!!"  
  
"I...what...P-chan...Ryouga...no...!" Akane stammers.  
  
"Relax, Akane," Ranma-chan smiles. "Think it through. You're  
smart. It's okay; he can't fumble out an excuse right now."  
  
"Cursed?!! Ryouga...how could you?!!"  
  
Ranma-chan douses Ryouga with cold water. Gone is a dazed martial  
artist, to be replaced by a dazed P-chan. "According to my spirit-brother,  
Hibiki here followed him to this place where they got cursed, then got knocked  
into one of those ponds to become this! He's blamed Ranma for it ever since."  
  
Akane shudders, the memories of the many times Ranma has called  
Ryouga "pig boy," "Mr. P" or "P-chan" flashing through her. Why didn't she  
listen to him? Why...?  
  
The front door slides open, revealing Nabiki-chan with Shunran after  
a day shopping. "I see your plan went like clockwork, Ran," the child  
services director smiles. "Looks like Hibiki-san won't be paying too many  
visits to this place from now on."  
  
"Indeed," Souun sighs, staring at Ranma-chan. "Would you care to  
explain why you just did this, Ranma-chan?"  
  
"Simple," Ranma-chan contemptuously holds the dazed Ryouga in her  
hand. "When I understood the whole problem, I realized that my spirit-  
brother's sense of honour and guilt would always interfere in his trying to  
remove him from your daughter's life. By what I sense from you and Kasumi,  
you were both aware of this, but stayed silent for whatever your personal  
reasons were. I don't care to know them. Where I come from, if subterfuge  
like this occurs, MY honour demands I expose it. Besides, what I said  
earlier to Akane is correct as far as I can sense from my spirit-brother.   
According to your system of relationships, there can be no competition.   
Ryouga is competition, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"I would," Souun sighs.  
  
"YOU KNEW?!?!?!" Akane gasps. "Dad!!!"  
  
"Akane, please," Souun sighs. "Ranma-chan is right! Ranma-kun's  
given you many hints as to what was going on, pressing his sense of honour to  
the limits and beyond in many cases. Besides, by our code of honour, Ryouga's  
curse is a grave vulnerability, something we couldn't make general knowledge,  
especially since he also has fought on your behalf many times. I agree the  
time had long since passed that this farce ended and I'm more than glad that  
Ranma-chan had the determination to see it end."  
  
Akane blinks, then sighs. "I owe Ranma one big apology," she looks  
down. "I've given him enough trouble over 'P-chan' to have really soured his  
opinion of me."  
  
"Talk to him, Akane," Ranma-chan smiles. "But keep Mallet-sama out  
of the way...or I might loan my spirit-brother THIS!!!!"  
  
The Ultimate Idiot Basher appears. "Seeing as how Ataru put THAT  
sucker to use, that IS a threat!" Nabiki grins.  
  
Akane sweats, then laughs. "In the meantime," an evil smile crosses  
her face as she grabs Ryouga by his bandanna. "Until I decide what to finally  
do with you, I'll make sure you stay out of mischief!" She then turns to  
Shunran. "Shunran-chan, want a toy?"  
  
"Toy, toy, toy!!!" the young Oni chirrups, hands out.  
  
Seconds later, pained squeals escape the Tendou home echoed with the  
*crack!* of Shunran's pulse blasts! Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, the front gate of the Tendou home opens, revealing Misato in  
her usual civilian dress, a gold halter-top over cut-off jeans, her hair in a  
high ponytail. A small bag is slung over her shoulders as she walks to the  
front porch. Beside her is her sandpanther, black-and-white furred Penpen.  
"Hello, anyone home?!" the psychologist calls out. "Akane?!"  
  
"Oh, you must be Doctor Misato," Kasumi walks out, bowing to the  
Fukunokami-born healer. "Please come in. Hello, there," she offers her hand  
to Penpen for his inspection.  
  
Misato introduces her sandpanther, then steps inside. "Hi, Akane,"  
she grins on seeing Akane-chan sitting by the table. "How's guard duty going  
these days?"  
  
"It's been quiet," Akane admits as Misato sits, Penpen relaxing by P-  
chan. "Everyone's off at school or busy shopping."  
  
"That's good...oh, thank you," Misato smiles as Kasumi hands her and  
Akane tea, then sighs. "Ukyou gave me a call."  
  
"Eh? What about?" Akane blinks.  
  
"You spared her life, didn't you?"  
  
Akane feels a chill run down her spine, then looks down. "How did  
you know?"  
  
"Because her daughter showed up earlier and nearly put Ukyou,  
Shampoo, her spirit-sister and Mousse into an early grave," Misato gazes  
sympathetically at her. "You should've been more careful all those years ago,  
Akane."  
  
"Put yourself in my position, I'sagh," Akane stares balefully at her.  
"What would you do if you had to fight Ritsuko to save your people? Were  
they badly hurt?"  
  
"No, just bumps and bruises, plus wounded pride. Akane, sooner or  
later, Ranma's going to find out. Haven't you told her yet?"  
  
"No...and I intend not to," Akane shakes her head. "What I did with  
Irunmei is my business. I can't continue a relationship with Ranma with that  
unfinished...and **I** must be the one who finishes it, not Ranma."  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"No!!" Akane holds up her hand. "Don't give me this lecture on it  
being 'all our fight!' Misato, I know Irunmei enough to guess that when she  
or her daughter comes after me, they won't brook others trying to fight in my  
stead! That just makes the matter worse. I want to solve this WITHOUT  
turning it into an all-out war. We're still guests on this planet and if  
something like that goes to Chaos in a handbasket, our chances at making  
normal relations with Earth suffer. This is the lousiest time for Irunmei to  
come back, not while we're on thin ice with our hosts. I HAVE to handle this  
myself; I'm the only one I can truly trust to settle this business!"  
  
Misato sighs. "If that's your choice..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Try it now, child."  
  
Ranma-chan breathes in, then cries out as her fists launch into  
action, "***KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!!!***"  
  
Chestnuts roasting on the open pit disappear, reappearing in a pile  
by the watchmistress' feet. In two seconds, they are all free of the heat as  
Ranma-chan pulls back, no sign of pain in her face or burns on her hands.  
Cologne looks. "Splendid, child! If I had students that learned as fast as  
you did, I'd soon be out of work as a teacher!!"  
  
"Not that easily, Elder Mother," she smiles, then looks at her  
hands. "The concept of this is surprisingly simple. Merely allow oneself to  
slip one's mind into the *te'a* and use Its Power to strengthen one's *mei'na*  
and shield the arms from the air friction. I'm surprised people back in the  
Fourth Republic never came up with this sort of attack."  
  
"They were too much in love with technology to worry about the more  
practical things, Ranma," Kasumi-chan smiles as she cradles Shunran in her  
lap, the latter still holding a dazed Ryouga/P-chan. "Such a pity. Still,  
if that didn't happen, none of us would be alive today to worry about it."  
  
"True," Ranma-chan nods. "I'm surprised some genius then never  
figured out an equation for how an event can affect the future."  
  
"How can you predict Infinity?" Kasumi smiles knowingly. "Just  
accept. No use plaguing your mind with problems you can't affect. Right,  
Ryouga-san?" she stares at the transformed martial artist in Shunran's hands.  
  
*What do you know about problems you can't affect?!!* Ryouga glares  
at the Oni-born child services office.  
  
Ranma-chan walks over and bops him over the head. "Don't talk back  
to a healer, stupid!!" she growls. "It's bad luck!"  
  
The piglet glares balefully at her, though he knew better than to  
launch an attack, especially with Shunran holding him down. *This is YOUR  
fault!!! Yours and Ranma's all the way!! How DARE you interfere in my quest  
for vengeance?!!*  
  
"'Vengeance?!'" Ranma-chan blinks, then turns to Ranma, who has  
remained quiet throughout her training. "Is this what this is all about,  
spirit-brother?!"  
  
"I've accepted that he's got a right for his anger," he admits. "But  
then he crossed the line when he refused to tell Akane what happened. Well,  
now he doesn't have to worry about it...especially with Akari around!"  
  
Ryouga jerks. *A-a-akari...!*  
  
Shunran blinks. "Stormwalker cub sad?" she pets his head, then turns  
him to face her. "Shunran kiss and make good!"  
  
Ryouga moans as the young Oni delivers a kiss to his snout, then  
shakes his head. *Cute kid, but annoying as all hell!!*  
  
"You're lucky Priss isn't here, Hibiki," Ranma-chan smirks. "If she  
heard you say that about Shunran-chan, you'd be chopped bacon on the table  
when she got done with you!"  
  
*And who's fault is that?!* Ryouga hums.  
  
Ranma rolls his eyes; even without his spirit-sister's powers, he  
knew what that look meant. "Sheesh, you don't give up, do you?" Ranma-chan  
snorts. "Why don't you just go to this Jusenkyou place, find the right spring  
and get it over with? Stop procrastinating!"  
  
Pain then flashes across Ranma's and Ryouga's faces. "Was it  
something I said?" Ranma-chan blinks concernedly.  
  
"It's not your fault, child," Cologne sighs. "Just before the  
attempted marriage between son-in-law and Akane, Jusenkyou was destroyed, the  
ponds buried under an avalanche of water from Mount Phoenix. The waters in  
each spring were mixed together. There'll be no cures coming from that  
direction."  
  
"The regeneration matrix could help," Kasumi then proposes.  
  
"We're not allowed to do that without special permission...and that  
won't come for some time," Ranma-chan then pats Ranma's shoulder. "Hey,  
spirit- brother, relax! It's not the end of the world, you know. Actually,  
being half- female'll add loads of spice to your relationship with Akane.   
You'd be both child-mate and bondmate to her."  
  
"As you see things," Ranma shrugs, then looks at Ryouga. "Hey, Mr.  
P, how'd you like to be human again? You can show Shunran-chan there some of  
your stuff?"  
  
"Yes!" Kasumi smiles. "After all, your shishi houkoudan is similar  
to Shunran-chan's blasts. You can teach her some control."  
  
Ryouga blinks, looking at Ranma, then Kasumi. *You...you really mean  
it?!* he grunts, staring at Shunran.  
  
"Why not?!" Ranma smiles.  
  
Ryouga grunts affirmatively, then relaxes in Shunran's arms as Ranma  
and Kasumi head off to the Furinkan High School gym. Cologne watches them go,  
then sighs, shaking her head.  
  
"You know it won't happen between them."  
  
The matriarch stares at Ranma-chan, who calmly returns her gaze. "I  
keep forgetting that while you may look seventeen, you're well over a hundred  
years old," Cologne chuckles.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that with disrespect, Elder Mother," Ranma-chan  
gently clasps her hands behind her head. "But you know deep down, my spirit-  
brother wants Akane. He has no intimate feelings for Shampoo, none I can  
sense. She's a friend and fighting companion; that's all he sees of her."  
  
"True, but the laws of my clan are very strict on the matter,"  
Cologne relaxes as the two nibble on the chestnuts. "Granted, I can see the  
problem more holistically than Shampoo can. It would be a great asset to the  
Nyu-che-zuu for Ranma to be part of us. His skills are almost a match for  
Lufy and Priss. True, he still has many shortcomings, but his determination  
to learn and expand will overcome that. Still, I can see no real way out for  
Ranma or Shampoo for that matter."  
  
"Mousse is a potential way out," Ranma-chan hums. "He's fought on  
Shampoo's behalf many times over the last couple of years. In my eyes, he's  
long proven himself."  
  
"Yes, in my eyes as well," Cologne nods. "But the law states Mousse  
must personally defeat Shampoo in combat before there could be a marriage.  
Like your Elder Mother Noa can't defy the laws of your planet, I can't defy  
the laws of my tribe when it comes to that."  
  
Ranma-chan shakes her head. History had long proven that social  
rigidity was the armageddon of many a good culture. The extreme opposite of  
that situation, rapid social change, was just as bad as was brutally proven on  
Sagussa during the age of Gisan'cha. Cologne was trying to thread her tribe  
through the changes required to keep her tribe alive and well in the face of  
industrialization and globalization now seizing China. Ranma-chan didn't envy  
her the task, nor would she envy Noa were she to face a similar task. Still,  
the disharmony of Ranma's current fiancee and would-be fiancees could be life-  
threatening if tempers totally flew out of control.  
  
"Maybe we can use the laws, then," Ranma-chan muses. "If Mousse  
understands these laws, then what's holding him back? He is very well-skilled  
from what I've seen of him."  
  
Cologne nods. "Indeed, he is much better skilled than Shampoo. I've  
always wondered why he's never taken the opportunity."  
  
"Something we should concern ourselves with," Ranma-chan reaches into  
her bag for a portable phone. "But I'll get Shampoo and Ukyou to look into  
that. Right now, what say we try to solve the problem of Jusenkyou."  
  
"What are you doing?" Cologne wonders.  
  
Ranma-chan opens the receiver, then dials a number to connect her  
through the orbiting "Hasei'cha" back to Sagussa. A silver haired Tritonian-  
born woman appears on the viewscreen. "Hello, Ranma, what is it?"  
  
"Hi, Ifurita," Ranma-chan grins. "Listen, I need a big favour from  
you and the girls. Can you come down to Earth?"  
  
"We could be there as soon as we can," Ifurita nods. "What sort of  
problem is it?"  
  
"Well, you better bring the *stuff,* too," Ranma-chan advises. "This  
requires a bit of land restoration."  
  
"I understand. On our way."  
  
The line is cut. "What do you intend to do?" Cologne gazes at the  
watchmistress.  
  
Ranma-chan puts the phone away. "If you need Jusenkyou back intact  
to help my spirit-brother and the others, then that's what you're gonna get."  
  
"How is that possible?" Cologne wonders.  
  
"By our form of magic," Ranma-chan winks. "In the meantime, I want  
to take a crack at the other stuff Ranma knows...eh?!"  
  
The matriarch tenses, then follows the Sagussan's gaze to a water  
tower. There, two people stand on it, barely discernable from this distance.  
"What is it, child?"  
  
"Onis," Ranma-chan's eyes narrow. "Now why are they here? They know  
they're not supposed to be outside Tomobiki. Something tells me whoever was  
backing up Suzuki and Takanaba aren't finished with Nerima yet."  
  
Cologne hums...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"Hey, Hitomi!"  
  
"Oh, hello, Nabiki!" Hitomi Miyaki bows as Nabiki, Nabiki-chan and  
Kodachi-chan approach her and Fungi downtown. "What brings you about these  
days...eh?!" she stops on seeing the similarity between her former classmate  
and her Sagussan namesake. "Wow!! Your dad must be freaking out right now!"  
  
"Yeah, he is," Nabiki winks at Nabiki-chan. "Wait until you hear how  
he reacted when he saw Kasumi and her spirit-sister. How are you and  
Fungi-kun getting along?"  
  
"We'll be getting MUCH better along in a while," Hitomi waves her  
engagement ring.  
  
"Congratulations," Kodachi smiles at the Niphentaxian. "Have you had  
the chance to call home and tell your parents?"  
  
"Not really," Fungi admits. "I want to wait for a bit, at least  
until Oogi and his crowd are out of the way. If I call now, they'll realize  
what's going on between your people and mine, then attack right away. You  
don't want to have that happen while you're still distracted by the Mikado, do  
you?"  
  
"Not really. Pity! I was looking forward to having some fun at  
Oogi's expense."  
  
"If it's fun you want, you might just get the chance," Hitomi warns.  
"Fungi-kun just noticed some Onis having arrived in town."  
  
"Lum's people?!" Nabiki blinks. "What are they doing here?!"  
  
"I don't know," Fungi ruefully shakes his head. "The sensor devices  
my team laid out around Nerima are still operational and I can tap into them.  
Hitomi-chan's parents've allowed me to set up shop in their basement. Near as  
I can tell, there's a half-dozen of them in town now, though they come in and  
out most of the time. I guess after the Tripwire thing, they realize staying  
still for long'll definitely draw you in to investigate."  
  
"When Troop Six returns, I'll ask Nene to come see you," Kodachi  
muses. "She can augment your sensors so we can tap into their  
conversation...unless they're under EMCON."  
  
"'EMCON?!'" Nabiki and Hitomi wonder.  
  
"'Emission control,'" Kodachi translates. "Total silence on visual,  
telecommunications or electromagnetic fields; listen but don't talk in other  
words. Fungi-kun here practiced it to keep us guessing where he was...that  
is, until his cyber-mouse probing the Kali-Shinobu Shrine attracted Nene's  
attention. We may be much more capable than the Urusians technologically  
wise, but even we can be spoofed if one takes precautions."  
  
"Wonderful, just what we needed," Nabiki rolls her eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you well, my lady?"  
  
"I am alright!" the woman hisses, causing the servant to jolt.  
"What's happened is in the past!! Don't worry about it!"  
  
The servant grimaces. Incredible. Even after learning what Uday  
Renning did to her, her love for him was still strong. "If that is what you  
wish, my lady," he bows. "Please excuse me. Do you require a healer?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine," she waves him off.  
  
He steps out of the master bedroom of the Renning House's personal  
yacht, then heads back to the bridge. Along the way, he stops at the  
portrait of Uday. The patriarch is depicted in his formal robes, looking  
every bit the Imperial prince he was born to be...and was in the eyes of many  
of his servants and close friends.  
  
The image of the deceased patriarch of the Renning house then changes  
in the servant's mind to the gory scene he stumbled onto that bloody night.  
Uday's throat pried open by a knife, his lifeless eyes gazing at the ceiling,  
unable to tell anyone who had killed him, his chief advisors, dozens of  
servants and guards...and kidnapped Shunran. That didn't mention the lifeless  
bodies of Tayoru and his small hit squad anonymously sent back to Uru from  
Earth shortly after.  
  
With that, the plot hatched by Uday to kill Yedris Seq and her  
daughter Sugoi was revealed to the one no one wanted the plot to be exposed  
to: Yethis Seq. The presidential chief-of-staff nearly had the Assassins'  
Guild destroy what was left of the Renning House in retaliation, but was  
called off when Uday's brother and chosen successor, Sayan, drew Yethis'  
wrath, vowing loyalty to the Imperial Round as the plans for the Empire's  
rebirth continued. With that, life went back to normal...until Shunran's  
mother returned to claim her child and found her missing.  
  
Out of a sense of pity for a dying woman, the few surviving servants  
of Uday Renning took in Numon Kuk, allowed her to think she was the deceased  
patriarch's wife so she could track down her child. However, the ship's crew  
were under secret orders from Sayan to track down Shunran...and either return  
her to Uru so she could be re-educated...or put to death if she was seen as  
"corrupted." No one knew who her kidnappers exactly were, but the evidence  
was hard to deny. The weapons used to kill Uday and his entourage were the  
very same ones used by the alien troopers fighting Kakaru Azu's forces in the  
"Tripwire" fiasco some months back. If they could locate these mystery  
aliens, they could easily locate Uday's killer...and most likely, Shunran.  
  
Luck had been with them for some time. With Lum's friends distracted  
by the Mikado's actions, no one was paying much attention to guarding Earth  
against renewed Imperial incursions. The "Hasei'cha," the ship that  
humiliated Kakaru, was in orbit over Earth, but by staying cloaked and  
keeping electronic transmissions to a bare minimum, they hadn't drawn  
attention to themselves. There had been another ship, but it had flown off to  
Sakusei some days before, then disappeared toward Vosian space. And  
strangest of all, the Eternal Voyager itself showed up for a brief visit.   
While Numon's crew were curious about this, they knew if they tried to be  
overt in their investigation, they risked detection.  
  
Even better luck soon shone on them. Passive sensors laid out in  
Nerima, the central district of the ward of Tokyo that was also the home of  
Tomobiki, had detected two Oni-Urusian women over the last day or so, one of  
which was a very young baby. Now all that had to happen was to get a visual  
ID of the baby, then they could press on to the next act...if Numon lived  
that long, the servant's lips twist as he continues on his journey...  
  
* * *  
  
"How is your pain, Mother?"  
  
"It is bearable," Irunmei, once Aoeiioii-o, grits her teeth, allowing  
her daughter to draw the cloth over her head. "Unlike the woman across the  
way, my body's built to endure this better."  
  
The younger girl sighs, then looks out the portal of their cloaked  
scout, her inner senses immediately revealing the presence of the Urusian  
family cruiser in geo-synchronous orbit over Tokyo. This small craft had been  
constructed from material salvaged from the superstructure of the shuttle that  
would have been Irunmei's coffin had her bond-mate properly secured the  
cryostasis chamber she had been imprisoned in before her expulsion. Unlike  
other warpshuttles, that one had been built with warp engines in both the  
superstructure and the main hull. Breaking the main hull away and allowing it  
to crash into the Galactic Barrier, Irunmei used the superstructure to warp  
into the galaxy, then put herself into cryostasis to wait an opportune time to  
re-emerge.  
  
Thirteen years ago a Gomianite ship found the lifeboat drifting near  
their home system. Freeing Irunmei, the intoxicated crew happily welcomed her  
into their lives. At first suspicious, Irunmei allowed them to take her back  
to their world. One of them even mated with her to give her a daughter,  
Poghmei. For the last twelve years, Irunmei and Poghmei had lived a peaceful  
life in the lower town of Gomiana's capital city.  
  
Then Irunmei sensed the awakening of her beloved bondmate. Keeping  
herself silent, she probed Akane-chan's thoughts, trying to understand what  
happened to her over the last four hundred years. Much to the Cha'than-born  
woman's surprise, Akane had too come to call her former bond-mate "irunmei"  
(lost heart), still feeling overwhelming guilt over what had happened between  
them. Other than that, Akane, who had adopted the name from a girl the Elder  
Mother met on her many travels to Earth, had weathered the incident well and  
was now trying to get on with her life.  
  
Not to mention fend off a suitor.  
  
Ranma.  
  
Irunmei's surprise at learning of the latecomer's interest in Akane  
soon turned to jealousy when she sensed them bond. How DARE the little  
hatchling THINK she could step into Irunmei's shoes like that?! How DARE  
Akane turn her back on what they had?! And in that blast of rage, Irunmei  
did a very stupid thing. Getting very drunk one night at a bar, she allowed  
a local drifter to take her to bed and have his way with her.  
  
A drifter infected with Hifuto Syndrome.  
  
Under normal circumstances, the flesh-eating filovirus, whose effects  
on the body earned the disease its nickname "leprosy with an attitude,"  
wouldn't affect a Sagussan. The regenerative enzymes in a Sagussan's body  
would chew apart the virus in nanoseconds, then quickly repair what damage had  
been done. All that would be felt was a general weakness for a week at most.  
  
But when she was fighting for her freedom on Sagussa, someone had  
injected into her an experimental genetic resin meant to dull her psionic  
powers so she wouldn't hurt anyone via the Dreamscape. It didn't do what was  
planned, but it DID degrade Irunmei's immunity system to the point where when  
the Hifuto filovirus was injected into her, it mixed with the resin to create  
a supervirus that her body had no chance to fight off.  
  
Poghmei had begged her to find Akane, surrender herself to get  
treatment and save her life. Irunmei refused to even think of going back to  
Sagussa, but she did agree to the idea of trying to find Akane. After that,  
she had no idea what she'd do; her mind was now so numb from the pain of her  
body's succumbing to the virus that she hadn't the chance to think the whole  
thing through. Maybe Akane could help. Maybe...  
  
"Poghmei?"  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Go to Earth. Find Akane. Bring her here. Tell her..."  
  
The young girl nods. "Yes, Mother."  
  
* * *  
  
"How was it?" Asuza sits down beside Akane-chan on the porch of the  
Tendou home, gazing at the koi pond.  
  
Nearby, P-chan and Charlotte lounged under a tree, muttering sweet  
nothings into each other's ear as they groomed themselves. "As expected,"  
Akane sighs as she turns to her friend. "Did Ukyou and Shampoo tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, they did," Asuza bites her lips. "Akane, you don't have to  
fight Irunmei alone. We're all here for you."  
  
"I don't want to hear that," Akane sighs. "Friends are good for many  
things, but dealing with the likes of Irunmei'll just make matters worse, not  
better. We can't afford to have all-out war here, not so soon after what  
happened to Shinobu Miyaki."  
  
"True, I suppose," Asuza sighs, then blinks. "There's Ranma."  
  
The door opens and Ranma-chan enters. Both watchmistresses tense on  
seeing the pensive look on their companion's face. "What is it, Ranma?" Akane  
wonders.  
  
"We got problems. Oni problems."  
  
Akane and Asuza exchange looks...  
  
* * *  
  
In downtown Nerima, a now-human Ryouga walks alongside Ranma as they  
help Kasumi-chan shop. Shunran sits perched on the lost boy's shoulder  
tugging his hair. Ryouga does his best to ignore the girl, though a light  
smile tugs his lips. *Day he gets his own kids, he should be alright,* Ranma  
watches, smiling at his rival's feigned discomfort.  
  
"Ah, this should be enough," Kasumi smiles as she picks up some  
celery and bean sprouts, then turns to the cash register.  
  
After paying for the food, the four head back for the Tendou home.  
"I don't really think I should go there now," Ryouga tenses on hearing their  
destination from Kasumi.  
  
"The sooner you finally talk with Akane, the better," Ranma sighs.  
"You don't want her to hate you for the rest of your life, do you? 'Sides,  
the sooner you get it off your chest, the sooner you can go after Akari."  
  
"Akari..." Ryouga pales.  
  
"Oh, so we have a suitor?" Kasumi grins.  
  
"Akari have BIG stormwalkers!" Shunran grins.  
  
"A pig farmer?" Kasumi looks at Ranma.  
  
"Yep," Ranma nods. "She raises sumo pigs, big palookas the size of a  
truck. They're okay, just don't get them angry."  
  
"I guess you have stormwalkers on this world," Kasumi smiles.  
  
"How big are they on Sagussa?"  
  
"Ten metres high, thirty long."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga jerk. "Ten metres high...?!" the former blinks,  
then both look up as they try to imagine the size of the beasts. "Man, we're  
talking dinosaurs here!"  
  
"Got that right," the latter shudders, then looks at Kasumi. "Hey, I  
don't get it. If stormwalkers are that big, how can they live on a desert  
like Sagussa?"  
  
"They adapted quickly after the War of Clone Rights to survive with  
little water and the scarcity of vegetation. Most of the size I inferred is  
consumed by water sacs similar to what camels and llamas have. They can  
survive for months away from an oasis or an abandoned well. Plus, there's  
still a lot of scrub vegetation in the old seabeds and where Sen'a's light has  
problem getting into like valleys. Food's no problem for them."  
  
"Wow!!" Ryouga whistles. "They must be hard to take down."  
  
"Hai. You need a pride of sandpanthers to drag a healthy adult down.  
The ones we kill for food are either too old or have been brain-damaged when  
they fight each other for a mate. Nodoka and I once watched two bulls fight  
over a doe. It was quite impressive; sort of like the way you two fight."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga blink surprisedly, then exchange looks. Both then  
look away as they remember the countless number of times they had gone to  
blows over a whole slew of problems, ranging from the bread fights in junior  
high to the competition for Akane. "You know, maybe she's got a point,"  
Ryouga chuckles, rubbing his hair. "We have been kinda going at it too  
much."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Ranma nods, then sighs. "Still..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish I could do something about you and P-chan," Ranma shrugs. "I  
know it was my fault when I bumped into you, but at that time, I was so pissed  
at Pops for being turned into a girl, I didn't see what was going on."  
  
"Hey, I don't blame you. Going through that place wasn't a treat for  
any of us."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you admitted that!"  
  
The two see Akane standing there, arms crossed. "Hi, Akane!" Ranma  
notices the tense look on Ryouga's face. "Um...oh, boy."  
  
"Hi, Akane..." Ryouga sweats profusely.  
  
Akane stares at him. "I will speak to you later," she then announces  
before walking up to Kasumi. "You're right about that one, Kasumi. These  
two've ALWAYS fought like a pair of bucks going after a doe!"  
  
"Well, if that's what you think," Kasumi nods. "Still, there is one  
thing I remember."  
  
"What's that?" Ranma asks.  
  
"Well, when Nodoka and I watched that fight, we wondered what the doe  
was thinking," Kasumi blushes. "Nodoka mind-probed the doe and found out that  
she was incredibly aroused by the whole thing. It affected Nodoka-chan so  
much, she turned and seduced me."  
  
The Terrans feel their cheeks heat as Kasumi stares at Akane.  
"Something tells me that deep down, Akane was turned on by two such strong,  
healthy men fighting so much over her," the child services officer winks.  
  
"KASUMI!!!!!!" Akane wails.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga exchange looks. "You really think she may have  
known more that she let on?" the former crosses his arms, giving his rival a  
knowing stare.  
  
The latter is quick to catch on. "Yeah, maybe," he smiles, staring  
at the flustered Akane. "Makes me wonder if she wasn't leading us BOTH on all  
this time!"  
  
"Yeah!! Makes me wonder, too."  
  
The woman in question gnashes her teeth, her embarrassment causing  
the air around her to catch fire. "You two are BOTH a pair of perverts!!" she  
growls as Mallet-sama appears. "I can't believe you're saying all that in  
front of a little girl!!!"  
  
"I can't believe it either!"  
  
Everyone jolts, then turns to see a frail figure standing five metres  
away, surrounded by a squad of thuggish Oni soldiers. "Who are you?!" Ranma  
blinks confusedly.  
  
Seeing the one in charge of the Urusians, Kasumi does a visual  
comparison between her and Shunran. "Oh, my! That couldn't be..."  
  
"I am Numon of the House of Renning!" the woman points at the girl  
perched on Ryouga's shoulder. "And THAT is my daughter! Now turn her over,  
you tailless monkeys!! Now!"  
  
"Who are you calling a tailless monkey, Oni?!" Akane snarls,  
tensing. "I happen to know that Shunran-chan's the daughter of Master Chief  
Priss of Pathfinder Troop Six!!"  
  
"Adopted daughter," Kasumi interrupts. "Strange as it sounds, Numon-  
san is Shunran-chan's genetic mother."  
  
"But you said Priss thought Shunran-chan's mom was dead," Ranma warns.  
  
"So she thought when she killed Shunran-chan's father," Kasumi  
reports, gazing at Numon. "And by the looks of her now, Numon-san is dying.  
Hifuto Syndrome, I believe."  
  
Numon jolts. How did this brown-haired traitor know of THAT?! She  
had no scanner with her! "Um...what's Hifuto-whatsis?" Ranma turns  
quizzically to Kasumi.  
  
"It's a flesh-eating filovirus similar to Ebola," Kasumi's eyes  
narrow. "That woman should be in isolation, not running around where she  
could transmit the disease."  
  
The Terrans jolt in shock. "And you bastards have the guts to call  
US barbaric?!!" Ranma glares at the Onis.  
  
"It's probably because of how low they think of us!!" Akane's eyes  
narrow. "What a bunch of pigs...er, no offense, Ryouga!!"  
  
"None taken!" Ryouga smiles dangerously as he hands Shunran to  
Akane. "C'mon, Ranma, I'm in a mood to crack some skulls!!"  
  
"So am I!!!" Ranma grins.  
  
Numon gasps as the two strapping young men race at them, then leaps  
into the air as the thugs draw out weapons. Before they could be brought to  
bear, a storm of bandannas knocks them out of their hands. "C'mon!!!" Ryouga  
ploughs into the aliens with the force of a battering ram. "Let's rumble!!!"  
  
Numon growls as she watches her troopers taken down, then spins on  
Akane holding Shunran. With a screech, she dives at the Terran. Akane then  
yelps as Kasumi grabs her and leaps into the sky. "Forgot that I can fly,  
too!!" Kasumi chuckles as she taps her wrist-comm's emergency alarm to summon  
aid.  
  
"Witch!!!" Numon spins, her fevered eyes ablaze with fury. "Give me  
back my child!!"  
  
A ribbon snares the Oni around the body, then like a yo-yo, she is  
spun in to be totally entwined as she is dragged back to Earth. A second  
later, a knife is put to her throat. "It's not nice to bother the natives,"  
Poghmei smiles ruefully.  
  
Numon shrieks, drawing the attention of the Onis now in the midst of  
being pounded apart by Ranma and Ryouga. "Numon!!!" one of them screams,  
causing the fight to pause.  
  
Kasumi and Akane exchange looks. "That must be the girl who attacked  
Shampoo and Ukyou earlier!" the former exclaims.  
  
Footfalls are heard. Everyone sees the other Sagussans race up. The  
defence officers are armed and ready to party. "You!!!" Ukyou-chan snarls on  
seeing Poghmei. "You and I've some business to settle first, honey!!"  
  
"Ukyou, stop!!" Kasumi barks as she lands, letting Akane and Shunran  
down. "That woman has Hifuto Syndrome!!"  
  
Ukyou jerks. "Hifuto?!!" Ranma-chan snarls, then glares at the other  
Onis. "Hmpth!! Some 'democratic' union!!!"  
  
The other Sagussans wryly grin at her comments. Nabiki-chan then  
walks up, drawing a hypodermic from her bag and injecting it into Numon's  
neck. The Oni slumps in Poghmei's arms as Nabiki draws out a tricorder and  
scans her. "Damn!" she spits out.  
  
"How bad?" Kodachi-chan asks.  
  
"Third stage, terminal. Call Pony. We need to put her into  
isolation, then have this area sanitized. As for them," she looks at the Onis  
Ranma and Ryouga were fighting, "...have them put into the 'Hasei'cha' brig."  
  
"Right away!!" Kodachi nods...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Numon floats in a sterile null-g tank on the  
"Hasei'cha." Probes scan into the dying woman's body as Pony stares at the  
readouts from the monitor room. "Is there anything you can do for her?" Eluza  
wonders.  
  
"Not really," Pony shakes her head. "Regeneration won't save her  
now; her body's too far gone. Cloning could help..."  
  
The Sagussans wryly laugh. Nearby, Akane holds Shunran, Ranma and  
Ryouga hovering nearby. "Why did she come here anyway?"  
  
"She came here looking for Shunran-chan," Pony reports. "As far as  
mind-probes could reveal, Numon there deluded herself into believing that  
Shunran-chan's father Uday loved her...even after he had her injected with the  
Hifuto virus after she gave birth."  
  
"Sick!!" Akane winces.  
  
"If Priss hadn't killed this jerk, I'd've done it on general  
principle!!!" Ranma slams a fist into his other hand.  
  
"So now what?" Akane-chan hums. "If we make Numon disappear, whoever  
sent her here will get suspicious. I'm surprised her ship hasn't called their  
base to tell them 'Hasei'cha' is here. From what we've heard, Kakaru Azu is  
the type who'd hold a grudge."  
  
"They're under EMCON, Akane," Kodachi gazes at her. "If they don't  
want us to find her, they'll keep quiet."  
  
"That's no problem," Poghmei shrugs. "They're sitting not five  
kilometres away from my ship in geo-synch over Tokyo."  
  
Everyone looks at the young girl standing with them. "So we have  
them!" Ukyou snarls. "Let's pay them a visit!!"  
  
"Hold it, Ukyou!" Eluza sighs. "We're not going to storm in like  
gang-busters and do what we normally do. Technically, we are in the wrong  
since it was one of us who took Shunran-chan in the first place."  
  
"Hey, hold off here a moment!! Priss was medically insane at the  
time!" Lufy snaps.  
  
"Will the Urusian authorities accept that?!" Eluza wonders.  
  
"We KNOW Shunran-chan's dad worked for the Imperials!!" Lufy  
counters. "We KNOW Uday ordered that attack on Yedris and Sugoi some months  
ago!! Who the flying fuck gives these assholes ANY rights, especially with  
us?!!"  
  
"Hey, can I cut in here?" Ranma cuts in.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Eluza looks at him.  
  
"Look, I may not know the whole story about how Priss came to adopt  
Shunran-chan and all that, but instead of debating about it like she ain't  
here, ask her!" he points to Shunran, then turns to her. "Hey, Shunran-chan,  
who's your mom? Her or Priss?" he points to the isolation chamber holding  
Numon.  
  
"Priss!" Shunran asserts.  
  
"And who's your mom's bond-mate?" Ranma-chan adds.  
  
"Sugoi-mashi!!" Shunran chirrups.  
  
"There!" Ranma smiles. "Problem solved!"  
  
The Sagussans exchange bemused looks. "Maybe we should just ignore  
that question for now," Eluza sighs. "All we can do for her now is give her  
comfort and let her end be peaceful. If she was sent here, whoever sent her  
must known about her present condition."  
  
"Do they?" Pony stares at her bondmate.  
  
Eluza blinks. "Yes. Do they...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, this is a stinker!!" Shido grumbles. "Getting caught by the  
same ship that gave Cap'n Kakaru hell!"  
  
"Who cares about what that bitch went through?!" Kyoltan sneers from  
the other side of the brig. "You hear what she did when they came here? Shot  
up who knows how many people! No wonder the Terrans got so pissed!"  
  
"Yeah, ain't that the truth!!" Tarimi snorts. "Geez, I don't get  
people these days!! We say we're gonna watch over Earth, then we turn around  
and act like it's an Ipraedies world! Dumb!!"  
  
"I'm glad you gentlemen said that."  
  
They turn to see Eluza and Ranma standing at the doorway. "Who are  
you?" Shido wonders.  
  
"I'm your host, the commander of this ship," Eluza smiles. "I  
couldn't help but overhear your words. I take it none of you are of the  
Imperialist persuasion back home."  
  
"We're just the muscle, Cap'n!" Kyoltan snorts. "We never gave a  
shit about politics! We're security troops for Numon-san's ship!!"  
  
Eluza's eyes narrow, her powers sensing the honesty of the six Onis  
now in her brig. Hired guns, not wanting to attract unwanted attention that  
could threaten their jobs. "I see. So why don't you tell me a couple things?  
First of all, why did you come here?"  
  
"We came lookin' for her kid," Shido sighs. "She got swiped sometime  
ago after her old man got slashed to bits! Not that I don't blame whoever  
killed the ol' puke!!"  
  
"He was a prince," Tarimi sarcastically spits out. "He did the same  
fuckin' thing to Numon that he did to his first wife! Pump her full of the  
Hifuto shit, then left her ta die...and the real good part about it is, Uday  
let her think he still loved her!!"  
  
"Oh, man!" Ranma snorts. "I'm glad Priss offed the bastard!"  
  
"Alright, then," Eluza crosses her arms. "If you were ordered here  
to find Shunran-chan, what was to happen to her?"  
  
"Well, if she wasn't corrupted...or so we heard...she would've been  
taken back to Uru to be adopted by Uday's brother; he's the new Head of  
House," Shido snarls. "If she was, she was to've been killed! If Numon  
protested, she would've been offed, too!"  
  
Eluza shakes her head. "Barbaric..."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it!" Tarimi sneers. "Man, Numon's a nice kid!  
She didn't deserve half the shit Uday gave her!!"  
  
"Really? So tell me, do you think Uday's brother knows about Numon's  
condition?"  
  
"Wouldn't've surprised me," Shido sighs, then pensively stares at the  
shipmistress. "Hey, Cap'n, is she okay? Is she...?"  
  
"She's alive," Eluza announces. "Believe it or not, we can cure  
Hifuto Syndrome even at this late stage. It'll take a week's time at most.   
In the meantime, I'll let you relax for a bit. Don't consider yourselves  
prisoners anymore, but for your safety, you'll stay here until I decide  
otherwise. Alright?"  
  
The troopers blink surprisedly. "Hey, that's cool!!" Shido nods as  
the others exchange hopeful grins. "Thanks, Cap'n!"  
  
Eluza nods as she and Ranma head to the turbolift. Once inside, the  
Terran stares at the Sagussan. "How come you told them Numon's gonna live?  
Pony-sensei said she's a goner."  
  
"True, but there are ways to make people believe she's still alive,"  
Eluza smiles at him. "I've an idea, Saotome-san...and if it works, I can not  
only give Shunran-chan a chance at a peaceful life, but also give Poghmei's  
mother a chance at a new life."  
  
Ranma blinks confusedly...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"Welcome, honoured guests. This before you was once the valley and  
training ground of the cursed springs, Jusenkyou."  
  
Ifurita surveys the damage. Where there once stood several tall  
mountains overlooking a small valley dotted with a hundred springs each with  
bamboo rods sticking out of them, was now a lake with fallen boulders poking  
through the murky surface. Deep under the lake, she could sense the psionic  
matrices of each of the cursed springs merging, forming new strands that, if  
they caught a traveller unaware, would ruin lives more profoundly than  
Jusenkyou hurt those victims her friends were now dealing with in Nerima.  
That couldn't be allowed. Jusenkyou had long been a place of sorrows. Who  
knew what could happen if the monsters that could now be born in this place  
were allowed to run loose.  
  
"Go!!" she orders.  
  
Taking their *haijo-ju* staffs, Miz, Shayla and Afura leap into the  
sky, hovering several hundred metres above Jusenkyou. Ifurita turns to the  
guide and his daughter. "I suggest you two seek shelter. This might get  
messy," she smiles before taking off.  
  
The two Chinese watch as the Tritonian-born scientist moves into the  
middle of her companions, then Plum gazes at her father. "We best do as they  
say. Come."  
  
The guide nods as they proceed to their cabin on one of the surviving  
hills unscathed by the battle between Ranma and Saffron. Once there, they  
turn to watch. Seeing they are safe, Ifurita turns to Miz. "Now!!"  
  
Miz's staff glows bright as a beam of energy lashes into the lake.  
Instantly, a hundred waterspouts explode from the surface, forming into fair-  
sized bubbles in mid-air. With that, Afura summons a typhoon-strength wind  
to blow the rest of the water out of the valley and back toward Mount  
Phoenix. Shayla then uses her staff to plug the gaps formed when the mountain  
collapsed, thus ensuring Jusenkyou would never be flooded again. She then  
cleans up the remaining rocks to restore the valley to the lush green that  
had deceived so many. With that done, Miz allows the waters to return to  
their springs.  
  
Silence falls as the Jusenkyou guide and Plum gape at this  
terraforming. Ifurita lands, and with her staff, sends bolts of energy into  
the ground beside each spring. Small stone pillars emerge, each with the  
characters naming each spring. The job done, Ifurita nods pleasantly at the  
two witnesses, then she soars back into the heavens to join her friends. The  
four then disappear in the blink of a transporter beam...  
  
* * *  
  
In orbit over Oshika, the "Hasei'cha" remains still as a warp-  
equipped Gladiator pulls alongside. With all its cradles full, the warpsloop  
could only take on another fighter via a retractable docking collar built  
into both sides of the superstructure. Once the seal is made, the  
Gladiator's pilot and two passengers disembark. Pony, Eluza and Ranma await  
them. "Mizuho!! Miko!!"  
  
Laughter echoes as the director of the Emergency Medical Response  
Unit and her chief nurse hug their friends, then are introduced to Ranma.   
The martial artist tenses as he feels their appraising gaze, then relaxes.   
Ranma- chan had warned him that other Sagussans would automatically consider  
him "good" genetic stock for future children and that being "inspected" on  
first meeting was normal. He didn't mind it so much since Pony told him that  
the two coming today were top professionals and wouldn't allow personal  
desires to get in the way of their duty.  
  
Besides, both were pretty nice to look at themselves; no matter what  
one could say about the Sagussans, not ONE was displeasing to the eye. Mizuho  
is Terran, with long brown hair and brown eyes, quite kawaii in Ranma's eyes.  
Miko is Fukunokami, with black hair braided in decorative side pigtails and  
purple eyes, even more kawaii than her supervisor. "We came as soon as we  
could," Mizuho smiles, then nods to the pilot who flew them in, now relaxing  
behind them. "Thanks, Tina."  
  
"Anytime," Tinanokakyuu, a blonde *pirpirsiw'r* from First Defence  
Squadron, nods as she heads to the cafeteria.  
  
"What is the patient's status?" Mizuho inquires as they proceed to  
sick bay.  
  
"It'll be soon," Pony inquires. "But we have a second patient now:  
Irunmei. Her daughter just brought her across from their ship. She's  
suffering from a mutated strand of Hifuto that got through her immune system."  
  
"Irunmei," Mizuho shakes her head. Both she and Miko had been  
involved in that deadly farce. "Well, maybe we can truly help her this time.  
What are your intentions?"  
  
"Her DNA's degraded to the point where regeneration can't help," Pony  
reports. "I want to splice in some of Numon's DNA into Irunmei as a booster,  
then regenerate. For that, we need help to keep their *mei'na* intact;  
Catty's still busy with Benten and Hotaru and Setsuna are in Tomobiki helping  
Mie's family prepare for their eventual move to Sagussa. Besides, you always  
want to be included when we deal with the strange cases."  
  
"True," she nods as they enter sick bay.  
  
Poghmei awaits them. After introductions are made, Mizuho draws out  
her tricorder and walks around the diagnostic bed, where a sweating Irunmei  
now lies. Akane-chan and Ranma-chan sit close by, sadness on the former's  
face, guarded jealousy on the latter's. Once at eye level, the EMRU director  
gazes at the would-be *daishi'cha.* "Do you remember me, Irunmei?"  
  
"Hello, Ioaiaiuo. Still chasing bugs?"  
  
"Very funny," Mizuho sighs, then stares at the readouts. "You really  
have a nasty bug inside you right now. Did you have any sex with anyone else  
after you were infected?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Irunmei snarls weakly. "If you think I've so  
lost my mind that I'd allow something like that loose, you're more stupid than  
even I once saw you!"  
  
"She's still feisty," Miko hums.  
  
"Her worst problem," Mizuho admits. "We can't regenerate you  
straight up because we no longer have records of your DNA patterns so we can  
give the matrix a template to work from; they were disposed after you left us.  
We have to give you something that'll stabilize your cells. And the only real  
donor around here is her," she nods to the isolation ward.  
  
Irunmei looks to see Numon Kuk floating in suspension, her body still  
hours from surrendering to the voracious little beasts within her. Despite  
the different races, they were physically similar in build and looks. Even  
the hair colour and eye colour were the same. "Will it be much of a change?"  
  
"Well, you'll inherit her flying powers," Mizuho reports. "She also  
has the potential to utilize pulse-photon blasts; they've appeared in her  
daughter. Plus, if you comb your hair right, they won't notice that your ears  
are much longer. And if you absorb her memories, you could literally act like  
her."  
  
"Why do I sense that you want me?"  
  
"We do," Eluza walks up. "Irunmei, you can say 'no.' But right now,  
people like Numon are becoming apprehensive of our overt interest in Earth.  
When people fear the unknown, the first thing they do is hate it, want to  
fight against it. We've already had three big fights with the ones who want  
Earth for their own purposes and we can expect a lot more. The point is, we  
have no intelligence assets on the ground so that we can have some prior  
warning before something happens."  
  
"And you want me to be that asset."  
  
"Exactly," Eluza nods. "I've talked this over with Carmen, Director  
of Intelligence, who came after you. She's willing to support you in whatever  
way you need. Now, it may garner some suspicions when 'Numon' appears alive  
and well, but if you've been able to survive on Gomiana for twelve years, Uru  
surely wouldn't be too much of a problem."  
  
"No, it won't. I've dealt with many shady Onis and Seishins over the  
last twelve years. I'm fluent in both dialects and I know how they behave.  
Even if 'Numon' doesn't work, I can fit in elsewhere. Very well, you have  
your spy. What about my daughter?"  
  
"Akane and Ranma've agreed to watch over her," Eluza smiles.  
  
Irunmei gazes at the *daishi'cha* in question, a wry grin cutting  
across her face. "Well, I certainly don't mind the former...but I have  
reservations about the latter."  
  
"If you have a problem, come on over sometime so we can settle it,"  
Ranma-chan muses, walking up to her.  
  
Akane moans. Here she goes again! "Wait until Mizuho and Pony  
finish with me, then'll I'll be more than happy to oblige you," Irunmei rises  
to the challenge.  
  
"Bring a bucket," Ranma-chan savagely grins. "You'll need it to cart  
away your pride when I've finished smashing it out of you! See ya!! C'mon,  
spirit-brother!"  
  
Ranma shrugs, then follows her out to the transporter room. "Why do  
I fall in love with people like you two?!" Akane snarls at Irunmei before  
storming out of sick bay...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mousse, can I talk to you?"  
  
"What is it, Ukyou?" Mousse blinks as she sits before him.  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just a little curious, that's all," Ukyou smiles. "Look,  
Mousse. We all know what you have to do to win Shampoo's love. Why won't  
you challenge her to a duel and get it over with? You'll beat her; your  
skills are way better than hers."  
  
Mousse recoils as if she slapped him. "Do you really think it's that  
simple?" he wonders. "Do you honestly think all of us in the Nyu-che-zuu even  
LIKE that law?!"  
  
"I...don't understand. Look, we all know Ranma wants Akane. We want  
to help it happen, but there are people standing in the way of that.   
Shampoo's one of them. The only person who can move her out of the way is  
you."  
  
"I know that," Mousse sighs. "Look, there are some of us in the  
tribe who loathe the idea of being violent with those we love and care for.  
This whole idea of besting some in combat for her hand in marriage is  
ancient, archaic; it has no place in this day and age. I'd rather take a  
knife to my own throat than raise my hand against Shampoo! I love her!! I  
will NEVER hurt her, ESPECIALLY for that!!"  
  
Ukyou blinks. Though he said it with a controlled voice, her empathy  
could detect Mousse's true mood when it came to this. He loved Shampoo SO  
much that he was willing to tolerate her disdain, her contempt that he  
wouldn't challenge her in the traditional way, just to be with her. And he  
was serious about taking his own life if he went against his personal  
beliefs. Two such opposite positions, never compatible. No wonder Ranma  
couldn't do anything with these two.  
  
Fortunately, help was available...  
  
* * *  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Y'all heard me," Shampoo-chan smiles at the frail man before her.  
When she and her bond-mate decided to help set things right between Shampoo  
and Mousse, turning to Hikaru Gosunkugi for help seemed logical. The  
Sagussans were iffy to the idea of directly influencing events; years of  
discipline and strict adherence to the Non-Interference Directive weighed  
heavily on them all. But giving a gentle shove to others to make them change  
people was easier to do. "We need someone ta make Mousse fight my spirit-sis  
so she c'n be broken from chasin' Ranma. Since y'all've been studyin'  
mysticism an' th' use o' potions an' all that, y'all c'n help!"  
  
"I can?!" Hikaru swells with pride.  
  
"Yep!" Shampoo nods, smiling seductively at him. "Besides, if y'all  
help Ranma, I know Ranma-chan and Akane-chan'll LOVE ta go on a date with  
y'all? Ukyou'n'I'd do it, too."  
  
Hikaru trembles, his heart drowning in that sultry stare. Oh, this  
was TOO much to take. Four such beautiful women as Shampoo, Ukyou,  
Ranma...and Akane, spirit-sister to the one whom he had lusted for so  
long...wanting to date HIM?! Oh, joy!  
  
"O-o-of course!!" he stammers...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Ryouga," Akane smiles as Ryouga wanders in. "How are things  
going upstairs?"  
  
"They've got a doctor and a nurse from their emergency medical  
response team to come down to help Akane-chan's old lover," the wanderer sighs  
as he relaxes beside the younger Tendou. "They'll splice some cells from that  
dying Oni woman, then mix them into Irunmei to give her body the chance to  
fight off her sickness. Don't ask me the details; I got lost right away when  
they started to talk in that weird techno-language of theirs."  
  
Akane chuckles. "We have to talk."  
  
Ryouga sighs, then bows repentantly to her. "Akane, I can't begin to  
apologize! I can't begin to beg your forgiveness for what I've done. I've  
violated your privacy, took advantage of you, all just to prosecute my desires  
for vengeance on Ranma..."  
  
"Ryouga, please," Akane sighs. Deep down, she was very angry at  
him. Her usual response was to give vent to her emotions and let Mallet-sama  
do the rest. But after her experience with Ranma, Akane knew relying on  
emotion alone to solve her problems would just compound the original mistake  
and foster all the things she really didn't want to have happen. She was  
trying her best to keep calm around Ranma, build on what they did share to  
create something special. While she didn't desire Ryouga in any intimate  
sense, she wanted something similar with him.  
  
"You did violate my privacy and take advantage of me," Akane begins.  
"You betrayed my trust. By all rights, I should throw you out of this place  
and vow never to speak to you again. But there are good things you've done.  
As P-chan, you've been there when I've needed a friend, someone I could tell  
my secrets to. As far as I know, you've never betrayed my confidences in  
that manner."  
  
"I haven't," Ryouga shakes his head.  
  
"As yourself, you've fought on my behalf many times," Akane then  
smiles. "You've been around to help when I needed it. You've gone after  
Ranma a lot for the times he's hurt me or insulted me. I should've guessed  
you had a crush on me, which is really sweet. But I want you to know that I  
do care for Ranma a lot and I want to create something with him. I love him,  
Ryouga. And I know deep down he loves me and wants it to work out between  
us. Like you, he has a problem trying to put his feelings into words; he's  
never been taught that by his father. I may have been blind to a lot of  
things, Ryouga, but now that I understand the truth of what's going on, I  
want to try to make it work. Not just between myself and Ranma...but between  
us, too."  
  
Ryouga blinks confusedly. This WASN'T what he had come to expect.  
"Akane...!"  
  
"Ryouga-kun, I want us to be friends," Akane smiles. "I know how  
much you must feel hurt because of your curse. After dealing with Ranma's  
curse, I've an idea of how angry you must feel. Being small and defenceless  
as P-chan, this world must be pretty scary for you. I know that with  
Jusenkyou destroyed, you may never find a cure to your curse...but I don't  
want that to cause more problems between you and Ranma. I want to help you  
two finally bury the hatchet and make peace."  
  
The wanderer blinks surprisedly, then looks down as he marshals his  
thoughts. "Akane. Being cursed as I am with such a horrid sense of  
direction, I've never known a stable place for any length of time. I don't  
know where my home is, where my family is. I've been forced to grow up on my  
own. And because of that, I lack the experience needed for dealing with  
people. Until I met you, I've never known a real friend, someone who treated  
me with kindness, with friendship. I fell in love with you the instant you  
started doing that with me. Because I was P-chan when it happened, I  
believed I'd betray that which you gave me if I revealed myself. Yes, by  
being there, I could force a wedge between you and Ranma, which then served  
my purposes. But because I loved you, I cared for you...for your sake, I had  
to keep the illusion going."  
  
"You kept it up well."  
  
"Yes, I did. Whether that was right or wrong...well, that's your  
conclusion to make, Akane. I wouldn't blame you one bit if you never wanted  
to speak to me again. If this...was before I met Akari, I would've been  
devastated if you rejected me. Who knows what I would've done next. But,  
now...now I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I'm beyond grateful that  
you're willing to give me another chance to prove myself to you, Akane. Not  
to take Ranma's place, of course. I suppose I've long known that you and he  
would marry; it was just a matter of time. But because I cared for you, too,  
I wanted to make sure he was the right one for you."  
  
"Isn't that our decision to make?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Ryouga sighs. "Yes, it's always been that. Maybe I  
should go now."  
  
With that, he rises. "Ryouga-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm more than happy to be your friend. But there's someone now who  
wants you in a more intimate sense. Don't betray her."  
  
"I won't," Ryouga nods, then heads off.  
  
Once the door slides shut, the kitchen door opens to reveal Kasumi.  
"That was wonderful!" she walks over to embrace her sister. "Akane-chan, I'm  
so proud of you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Akane sighs. "I wanted to knock his block off...gods, did I  
just SAY that?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kasumi nods. "You said what you really felt. I  
know deep down how much you can forgive people, little sister; if you didn't  
forgive Ranma-kun all the time, even he would've given up and left you a long  
time ago. Now, if you can do that with Ranma-kun, you'll go real far."  
  
"I hope so, Onee-chan," Akane nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Beautiful day today," Shampoo stretches herself, then walks out of  
the Nekohanten. "Maybe Shampoo go find Ranma for date!"  
  
"Maybe not!!" heat explodes from nearby.  
  
Shampoo spins left to see Mousse standing there, the glow of his rage  
forming a fearsome battle aura. "Mousse!!!" Shampoo blinks, having NEVER seen  
him like this before.  
  
"Why do you do this, Shampoo?!" he points accusingly at her. "Why  
are you chasing a man who's been honour-bound since before he was born to  
marry another?! Why do you disgrace yourself and our tribe by ignoring that  
man's honour, by attacking him and the one he really loves with stealth and  
subterfuge instead of dealing with it openly?!! Why do you ignore those who  
do care for you to chase a dream that's blinded you since you met?!"  
  
"What?!" Shampoo snaps. "Stupid Mousse! Why you interfere?!"  
  
"I interfere because I know that chasing Ranma will only lead you to  
heartbreak!!" Mousse growls, long claws appearing from his sleeves as he  
assumes a ready stance. "I interfere because I love you, blind fool that you  
are! I interfere because I know it breaks your great-grandmother's heart to  
watch you make a total ass of yourself and bring shame on the tribe because  
of the dishonourable way you've acted since coming to Japan!! If you can't  
change your ways on your own, Shampoo, then I've no choice but to force you  
to change your ways!!! DEFEND YOURSELF!!!!"  
  
Shampoo screams as the claws lance at her with dizzying speed,  
causing her to drop back in shock. She had expected much from her would-be  
lover, but not THIS! Drawing her bonbori, she charges with a wild scream.   
The weapons are sliced out of her hands by Mousse's claws, then a chain  
snares Shampoo's legs. The warrior-maiden yelps as she is tripped to smack  
head-first into the ground, then finds herself in a dizzying merry-go-round  
spin. A second later, she slams into a telephone pole with the force of a  
torpedo, knocking the breath right out of her.  
  
The sounds of combat attract attention. "What's going on our  
here...oh, my!" Cologne hops out on her cane, then stares wide-eyed as Mousse  
advances on the dazed Shampoo.  
  
"You haven't kept up with your lessons in combat!" Mousse growls as  
he yanks Shampoo to her feet. "I wonder what everyone in China would think of  
you now?! 'Greatest fighter of the Nyu-che-zuu!!' Hah, that's a joke!!!"  
  
With that, his fist slams into her cheek!! Shampoo gasps as she  
collapses, the pain overwhelming her. Mousse gasps as he glares at her, then  
shudders as his eyes glaze over for a second. Cologne blinks as he staggers,  
looking around confusedly as if wondering where he was. *So THAT explains  
it!* the aged matriarch muses. *He was drugged into attacking her! Now,  
who...?*  
  
"Mousse!!" a voice barks out.  
  
Mousse looks to see Ranma standing a metre away. "Ranma..." he  
shakes his head, then gazes at Shampoo, now trying to shake the cobwebs out of  
her head. "Shampoo!!"  
  
"You beat her, man," Ranma smiles as he walks up to steady the  
weapons master. "You won her fair and square. You have Cologne and I as  
witnesses to it. Now you can marry her!"  
  
"What...?!" Mousse gasps, eyes widening in horror, then he sees the  
nasty bruise on Shampoo's chin. "I...did...that...?"  
  
"You did, man!" Ranma smiles, then blinks on seeing the look of  
revulsion and shame on Mousse's face. "Hey, you okay?!"  
  
"No!" Mousse's voice is full of ashes as he draws a knife from his  
robes. "I may have freed Shampoo from you, Ranma...but the only thing she'll  
do for me is bury me."  
  
Ranma and Cologne pale as Mousse sinks to his knees, the knife rising  
to his throat. "What are you doing?" the matriarch demands.  
  
"What I vowed I'd do should I ever raise my hand in anger against  
Shampoo," Mousse stares at her. "You think all in the Nyu-che-zuu follow  
that law, Elder? Do you think all of us agree to hurting the ones we desire  
just to marry them? You disappoint me; I see that even one of your years can  
be blind to a simple thing like that. Be warned; it may not be me in the  
future, but one who believes as I do'll come to shatter the heart of one he  
was forced to fight to win her love...by also ending his life as I will now."  
  
Cologne's staff lashes out to stop the knife. "Before you do that,  
you should know something," she warns. "If I understand your oath correctly,  
you must be quite angry at Shampoo to strike out at her. I've never known  
you to harbour those feelings for my great-granddaughter. That means that  
what just happened was forced on you, mostly likely by drugs. Your oath is  
intact."  
  
"What...?!" Mousse blinks.  
  
"You were drugged, man!" Ranma smiles, patting Mousse's back.  
"Someone made you hit Shampoo. You did nothing wrong!"  
  
Mousse looks down, then drops his knife, shaking his head in  
confusion. Cologne turns to Shampoo. "Child, Mousse has defeated you.  
Further, Ranma has acknowledged that act and, because of his obligations to  
the Tendou Clan, which existed before he met you, stated he won't interfere  
nor seek to take you back. As per our laws, which don't recognize what made  
Mousse fight you, you must now acknowledge that he defeated you...and thus  
acknowledge Mousse as your true and proper fiance."  
  
"No!!! Shampoo no want Mousse...!!"  
  
"SHAMPOO!!!!" Cologne barks. "Do you understand what almost  
happened?!! Mousse is even now ready to end HIS life because he believes he  
betrayed HIS most sacred oath towards you!! He is wrong; I do know of that  
belief now existing in many men in our tribe!! Very soon, we will have to  
acknowledge that belief as fact and accept it for the Nyu-che-zuu to  
continue!! Until that time comes, the law of combat-for-marriage stands!!   
He has defeated you! He has before that stood by you whenever you needed  
help, fought on your behalf time and time again!! He was willing to allow  
things to stay as is, allow you to believe as you did about him, so long as  
he never broke his oath to you!! In my eyes, he has long proven himself  
worthy!! And if you do not accept that as is, if you ALLOW him to end his  
life, then you'll have an innocent man's blood on your hand!! If you allow  
that to happen to one who has proven himself worthy to be your husband, then  
you will be banished from the Nyu-che-zuu forever!!!"  
  
The warrior-maiden shudders, then looks down, her eyes tearing.  
Mousse vowed to do THAT if he hit her?! After insulting him, beating him,  
spitting on him all the time...  
  
"Mousse..." she gazes at the weapons master. "Shampoo sorry."  
  
He stares at her. Smiling, she leans over to embrace him, placing a  
light kiss on his cheek. "I love you."  
  
Mousse blinks, then smiling, lifts his fiancee into his arms, then  
carries her into the Nekohanten. "I think we'll be closed for today," Cologne  
sighs, smiling contently.  
  
"Yeah, they deserve it," Ranma crosses his arms, then hums. "I  
wonder who it was that drugged Mousse into hitting Shampoo."  
  
"I've an idea who instigated it, but I'll let it go," Cologne sighs.  
"In their eyes, what we do to seek our mates is quite barbaric. They'd  
attribute it to our 'stratified mating rituals' and wonder why we haven't  
blown up the planet because of it."  
  
"Yeah, they would say that," he scratches his head, then sighs. "You  
know something. Even now realizing what I feel for Akane, there's still a  
part that wonders what it would've been like with Shampoo."  
  
"It's understandable. Part of me wishes it, too, Ranma. But the one  
thing that made you so attractive is also the one thing that would've caused  
such pain," Cologne sighs.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your sense of honour, son," Cologne gazes at him. "I can guess how  
trapped you must have felt all that time. Being engaged to Akane, Ukyou and  
Shampoo simultaneously; your oath to remain silent concerning Ryouga's curse;  
your disguising yourself to ensure your mother wouldn't force you to end your  
life. You've borne it well these last few years, Ranma...but no one deserves  
to have all that weighing on him at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But I'll say this," Ranma smiles. "While I got  
angry at you for doing what you've done to me...of the two who've trained me  
in the Art, you'll the one I'll always respect more...Thoughtmistress."  
  
"'Two?' What about Happousai?"  
  
"You know how I feel about the old lech!" Ranma bows. "I haven't  
changed that much!!"  
  
Cologne laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Six days later...  
  
"So someone had to drug Mousse into attacking Shampoo so the  
engagement between you two'd be broken and she could marry him under their  
laws," Akane sighs as she and Ranma relax with their spirit-sisters in the  
Tendou living room. "Who was it?"  
  
"Nope," Ranma sighs. "No offense, Akane, but that'll stay secret. I  
know Cologne won't do anything but Mousse'll be plenty pissed that someone  
made him do that behind his back. He takes his oaths seriously, too, you  
know. The big mistake Shampoo made was that she never considered that Mousse  
would have his own beliefs. The sooner their tribe comes to understand that,  
the better things'll be between them and everyone else from now on."  
  
"It's a good thing," Ranma-chan smiles. "Besides, we all got the  
chance to benefit from it, too...right, Akanevayae?"  
  
"Oh, definitely," Akane-chan grins. "Such a nice person that was.  
The person who wins that one will be very lucky."  
  
"You know?" Akane hums. "Spirit-sister."  
  
"Don't ask us who it is, spirit-sister," Akane-chan smiles. "We have  
our oaths, too."  
  
Akane groans, then blinks as the door opens to reveal Mousse and  
Shampoo. "Ni hao!!" the latter smiles. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Hey!" Ranma waves them inside, then smiles. "So, how was your  
wedding night?!"  
  
Shampoo sighs. "Shampoo idiot for not thinking of Mousse's  
feelings," she looks down. "Shampoo so blind for Ranma, she no take time to  
consider what Mousse believe."  
  
"It's okay," Mousse kisses her, then looks at the Sagussans. "Ranma-  
chan, Akane-chan, please tell Hikaru I bear no ill-will for what he did. I  
guess we both needed that to realize what we were doing to each other."  
  
"Hikaru?!" Akane blinks surprisedly. "As in Hikaru Gosunkugi?!"  
  
"Yeah," Mousse chuckles. "The Sagussans themselves are adverse to  
directly affecting people themselves because of their belief in the Non-  
Interference Directive. They would be automatically inclined to get someone  
local to help us. The only two outside Shampoo's great-grandmother who could  
have done it are Kodachi Kunou and Hikaru Gosunkugi. Now, we know Kodachi  
isn't the type to do that, even if getting Shampoo out of the way would clear  
the road a bit more for her to get Ranma. And since Hikaru has had pretty bad  
luck with the ladies, a little enticement on the Sagussans' part would've got  
him to play along."  
  
"In other words, you tricked him into doing it for a date!" Akane  
spins on Akane-chan. "Shame on you!"  
  
"It was honest payment for services rendered, spirit-sister," Akane-  
chan raises her hand as if taking the oath. "Besides, when he went on a date  
with me, he met someone who he took an even faster liking than when he first  
laid eyes on you."  
  
"Who?!!" everyone urges.  
  
"A cheerleader, believe it or not," Akane-chan hums. "Oh, what was  
her name again...Mari...Mariko...?"  
  
"Mariko Konjou?!!" Ranma blinks.  
  
"That's her!" Akane-chan nods.  
  
"Oh, Shampoo remember her!" Shampoo smiles. "Mariko girl who like  
crazy girl Kodachi's stupid brother!!"  
  
"Yes, that's true," Akane-chan sighs. "I think they'll make it out.  
After all, Mariko seemed very lonely and Hikaru-kun is trying to get over his  
crush on you, spirit-sister."  
  
"Me?!!" Akane blinks; this was news. "How many other boys have a  
crush on me...?!"  
  
Beside she could complete her statement, a thunderous voice booms.  
"***RANMA!!!!!!***"  
  
Ranma-chan and Akane-chan jolts. "That's Irunmei!" the latter turns  
to the door. "What's she doing here?!"  
  
Everyone goes to the door to see a red-haired Oni woman with very  
long Cha'than ears exposed thanks to her hair being in a ponytail standing  
there, clad in the dark green-and-red uniform of an intelligence officer, the  
number 62830-A on her arms, her cat-slitted eyes now fixed on her rival.  
"Whoa, the change is something else!!!" Ranma gasps.  
  
"What do you want?!" Ranma-chan growls.  
  
"You challenged me for the hand of MY bondmate, hatchling!!" Irunmei  
growls. "Now it's time to put up or shut up!!!"  
  
"My pleasure, half-life!!!"  
  
Ranma-chan hops onto the lawn, then assumes a position some distance  
from the dojo. Irunmei assumes her position five metres away. They drop  
into combat crouches, then bellow as they lash out at each other. "I can't  
look!!!" Akane spins away.  
  
A *crash!* finds Irunmei slammed into a tree! "Aiyah!! How Ranma-  
chan beat wild girl?!!" Shampoo wonders.  
  
"Can't be our training!" Ranma asserts.  
  
Irunmei growls, glaring at Ranma-chan. "Never thought a non-  
*pirpirsiw'r* would whip you, eh?! Idiot, not everyone on Sagussa was bound  
by a promise to Akane-chan to keep quiet about you to me!! Pony was one!!!"  
  
"Pony?!!" Akane-chan exclaims, her eyes widening in surprise. "What  
did she do?!"  
  
"Obviously genetic engineering to upgrade Ranma's DNA to make her a  
match for me in case I returned!" Irunmei smirks. "Very smart!! Let's see  
how good she did her work!"  
  
A *splash!* later sees the two snarling combatants thrown into the  
koi pond! "Aiyah, if that true, Ranma-chan and wild girl tear city to  
pieces!!" Shampoo panics.  
  
"I'll stop them!" Akane-chan marches out.  
  
Ranma-chan and Irunmei burst free of the waters, snaring each other  
in a powerlock. Akane-chan sits down by a rock, then gazes at them. The two  
redheads turn to the one they desire, confusion temporarily washing away their  
rage. "Akane...!"  
  
Akane-chan breathes in, then relaxes her psi-guards, allowing the two  
to be washed over by the *mavan'shagh.* Ranma-chan and Irunmei cry out as  
their shields, long weakened by their bonds to Akane-chan, collapse, their  
own souls drawn into one whose heart is large enough to love them both. With  
that, their strength fails as they stagger over to grasp Akane-chan's hands,  
collapsing into her lap. While unable to directly feel that pulse of mental  
energy, the burst of empathic energy from the Sagussan causes the four Terran  
witnesses to shudder. "Shampoo feel strange..." she gasps, looking hungrily  
on Mousse. "Like Shampoo want Mousse...now!"  
  
He gags as she swamps him with a kiss. Akane and Ranma are also  
gazing longingly at each other. "Man, this is intense!" he starts to breath  
heavily, drawing her into his arms.  
  
"I don't mind," she growls...  
  
* * *  
  
After a while...(we'll let you readers figure that  
out...F.H.)...everyone relaxes in the living room. Irunmei is nibbling on  
some baked buns Akane prepared under her spirit-sister's supervision.   
"Before I came down here, I went aboard Numon's ship to contact Sayan Renning  
back on Uru," she begins.  
  
"Did he fall for it?" Ranma wonders. "Your ears and eyes are a dead  
give-away."  
  
"Well," Irunmei undoes her ponytail, allowing the crimson bangs to  
cascade over her ears, then draws out a pair of contact lenses to slip over  
her eyes, creating the image of normal round pupils. "What do you think?!"  
  
"It's dead on!" Akane whistles.  
  
"Well, after having those fellows captured with Numon confirm that  
'she' was cured of Hifuto," Irunmei laughs, "...I then showed that pig the  
heads of the agents he secretly ordered to kill Shunran-chan should she prove  
too reticent to support the Imperial cause; I terminated them as soon as I  
got aboard and sensed what they intended. There IS something to be said  
about Sagussan-style psionics after all. I then warned that as Uday's 'wife  
and legal heir,' I would fight him for hurting 'my' daughter by throwing my  
support behind the Democratic Alliance. You should've seen the look on his  
face when I told him that; he nearly had a heart attack!"  
  
"What's to stop anyone else from noticing you're not exactly all  
Oni?" Mousse wonders.  
  
"Mousse, after living on Gomiana for the last twelve years, I've  
learned something. Most people, who are in the end concerned with their own  
needs, see what they WANT to see, not what's exactly there," Irunmei gazes at  
him after drawing off her contact lenses. "It's not their fault, either;  
one's personal concerns must often come first. With my powers, I can  
subtlety influence others into believing I am Numon Kuk. I have her memories  
to the last detail, so I can answer what questions they may ask of me. And  
if they ask about my ears or eyes, I can say that because the Hifuto was so  
advanced, those who healed me were forced to splice in some DNA to give my  
body the support it needed to survive and heal itself. That's the truth,  
isn't it? Most people in the galaxy know of Hifuto and its effects, so  
they'll accept it. Now, against someone who is determined to see me as the  
enemy, I'll have problems...but I'll sense that right away and be able to do  
something about it before my cover's blown."  
  
"Unbelievable," Ranma whistles. "People out there aren't so  
different from us."  
  
"That's right," Irunmei nods. "The only problem I'd have then is my  
daughter...until Akanevayae and Ranvayae so wonderfully vowed to take her in  
while I'm gone."  
  
Ranma-chan and Akane-chan blush at the application of the "my  
darling" suffix to their names. "How long do you expect to be on Uru sniffing  
around?" Ranma muses.  
  
"Who knows," Irunmei shrugs, then stands. "And speaking of which, I  
better get ready to go. If I'm gone too long, the guys on my ship might get a  
little suspicious."  
  
With that, she engages in a group hug with her bond-mates. "You come  
back this time, Irunvayae," Akane-chan kisses her. "You don't have to be  
isolated anymore."  
  
"I'd told you I'd come back, Akanevayae," Irunmei kisses her, then  
gazes at Ranma-chan. "I'm glad I don't have to fight you."  
  
"Me neither. Lyna go with you."  
  
"And you," Irunmei taps her wrist-comm.  
  
She disappears in a transporter beam, to be replaced some seconds  
later by Poghmei. "Mashi, Ran-mashi!!" the younger Sagussan embraces her  
mother's bond-mates.  
  
"I thought you were staying on the 'Hasei'cha,' sweetie," Akane-chan  
wonders as they escort Poghmei into the house.  
  
"No, not with them going off to find the *daimon'cha* and his  
friends," Poghmei sits down around the table. "They'll be heading out as soon  
as Catty-i'sagh's aboard and the new people sent down to watch over Benten and  
the *daimon'cha's* child in Oshika."  
  
"Oh, that's good," Akane-chan grins. "After all, we have to get to  
know our beloved's wonderful daughter."  
  
Everyone else grins, then blinks as Cologne walks in. "Oh, I didn't  
mean to interrupt you kids," the matriarch smiles, holding a rolled parchment  
in her hand.  
  
"What is it, Cologne?" Akane wonders.  
  
"I just received this from the Jusenkyou guide and Plum," Cologne  
opens the scroll, then reads. "'Elder of the Nyu-che-zuu...Please be  
informed that the ponds of Jusenkyou were restored yesterday by four  
beautiful angels from a distant land. If you wish to informed your cursed  
great-grandchild and her friends of this, do so; we will remain here to aid  
them should they seek to put an end to their curses once and for all.'"  
  
Hearing that, Ranma, Shampoo and Mousse exchange surprised looks.  
"It's a miracle!!!" Mousse claps his hands together.  
  
"Damn right!!!" Ranma kisses Akane. "Now we can get on with our  
lives finally!!"  
  
"Oh, Ranma, wait until the others hear this!!" Akane whoops.  
  
"Aiyah!!! Shampoo really happy now!!!" Shampoo glomps Mousse in her  
own embrace.  
  
"Yes, that is wonderful, isn't it, Elder Mother?" Ranma-chan  
secretively winks at Cologne, drawing her arms around her bond-mate and her  
other bond-mate's daughter.  
  
"Indeed it is. Indeed it is."  
  
*** The End...For Now! ***  



	61. Marcia's Story (side story)

"Leave that to me!"  
  
Marcia looks up as the voice faintly echoes through the walls of  
their containment chamber. It was a voice with an odd accent, but it wasn't  
the clicks or chirps the monsters that had doomed her. A faint glimmer of the  
frail angel called Hope surges from deep within her still-human soul...but it  
is dashed down by the snarling creature within her, feeding on her, slowly  
building its energies into breaking itself loose.  
  
A *crash!!* is heard as something smashes through the wall. Marcia  
rises, trying not to trip over the other women here, then notices a glimmer of  
light shining through the growing hole in the wall. The creatures normally  
entered this way, burrowing a hole, then filling it in behind them...but they  
weren't so loud when they did it. Who was coming?  
  
The noise stops, then that woman's voice breathes out in  
satisfaction. "There. That should be big enough for us."  
  
"Let's go in." That was a man, Vosian by accent, sounding like he  
was in charge of whoever had come to see them.  
  
Who was crazy enough to come INTO a hive?  
  
Footsteps. Three people. "Hello?" the Vosian ventures into the  
dark, barely heard.  
  
Marcia shudders. A dozen possibilities race through her mind. The  
ones now with them were also impregnated. They were escapees of an insane  
asylum choosing to die in the most grotesque way possible just for the  
thrills. Or...they were from somewhere that had learned how to overcome the  
beast now growing inside Marcia and her friends. Hope shines brighter than  
ever, but the monster within seems to laugh, knowing it wouldn't be denied.  
  
"I know there are people in this room," the Vosian declares. "We  
mean you no harm."  
  
Then the woman. "We're here to rescue a friend of ours from the  
Lannarkites!"  
  
Nearby, several of the captives/hosts mutter. Marcia blinks, trying  
not to laugh. Rescue someone FROM the bugs?! Fat chance of that happening!  
Then a light turns on. Marcia blinks as her eyes adjust, then she notices  
the visitors. The Vosian was a tall man, in a blue uniform with white  
cygnet...a rebel against the Mikado...brown hair, moustache and beard. His  
kill-belt was knotted so many times, Marcia wondered how old he was. Beside  
him was a rather plain-looking man with long brown hair, moustache and beard,  
now with infrared goggles over his eyes. The woman was also ordinary, also  
with brown hair. Both wore armoured skinsuits obviously to protect themselves  
from the monsters that lived within this giant hive.  
  
Seeing that no one had volunteered to speak, Marcia sighs as she  
approaches them. "W-who are you?" she stammers, keeping herself on guard in  
case the worst could happen.  
  
"My name is Nassur of Home Base," the Vosian smiles, then waves to  
his companions. "These are my friends, Ataru Moroboshi of Sagussa and Shinobu  
Miyaki of Earth."  
  
Marcia blinks. Nassur was a legend among a dozen races in the local  
cluster, including her native Fukunokami. Hope swells anew in her breast as  
she notes the two Terrans. Ataru was also well-known though the name  
"Sagussa" confused her; wasn't he from Earth? Most on Fukunokami these days  
admired him for his willingness to protect Earth from Uru and Ipraedos, not  
to mention his destroying the Masters of Noukiios some months ago.  
  
"Who are you?" Nassur then asks.  
  
Marcia freezes. Who am I?  
  
"My name..." she blurts out, looking away from him as she tries to  
fight back her tears, "...is...WAS...Marcia Gyatan."  
  
She wouldn't be that for long.  
  
"I was from Fukunokami."  
  
"Why are you referring to yourself in past tense?"  
  
Marcia gazes sadly at Ataru. His eyes, as chocolate as his hair,  
seemed wide with genuine concern. Despite his past reputation as a skirt-  
chasing idiot, one couldn't deny his overwhelming love for women. "Because  
everyone in this room is condemned to die a horrible death!" her voice is full  
of ashes.  
  
Ataru and Shinobu exchange curious looks. "We are cursed!" Tawn  
Lightstorm wails from a corner. "Leave us be!"  
  
Marcia shudders, tears brimming her dull blue eyes. Tawn, a brown-  
haired woman from the Zephyrite colony of Yoinsu, had been the emotional rod  
everyone turned to. "You can't help us," Karc, a woman who said she hailed  
from a place called Nyoogranj'sha, shudders. "We're BEYOND your help!"  
  
Hope was fast fading as Marcia hears the hoarse laughter...or was it  
her imagination? ...of the monster within her. The Terrans wouldn't  
understand but Nassur could. "Please," she gently seizes his jacket, her  
self-control disintegrating. "You must put us out of our misery soon.   
Should THEY hatch, we'll die horribly!"  
  
The hunter's eyes widen with grim understanding as Marcia sobs into  
his jacket. Sighing, he draws his pistol, then backing away, aims at her  
forehead. "This will only take a moment," Nassur regretfully nods. "For  
whatever it's worth...I'm sorry."  
  
Nassur begins to pull the trigger...but the hot flash of a full-power  
particle shot doesn't come. Marcia's eyes open in surprise as she sees Ataru  
belting the hunter with a giant wooden mallet. "Don't do it!"  
  
"Are you out of your mind, Ataru?!" Nassur demands. "This IS the  
only way to help anyone impregnated with a Lannarkite egg!"  
  
Marcia looks at Ataru. A serene look crosses his face. "No. I know  
a better way!"  
  
Was he blind? Couldn't he see what would soon happen to them?  
"There can be no other way!" Marcia shudders. "Once impregnated, the egg  
cannot be removed without killing the host! I don't want this THING within me  
to take my life! I'd rather DIE first!"  
  
All the other girls voice their agreement to Marcia's demand. "But,  
ladies," Ataru gazes warmly at them, his hand rising. "I can show you an  
alternative."  
  
The women gape in shock as the hand begins to glow with a blinding  
radiance akin to those who had seen Bensaiten's Grave in a near-death  
experience. Even stranger, Ataru's eyes glowed with that same luminescence.  
Marcia had heard he now possessed the ability to transformed into an armoured  
cyborg; that was what he used to kill the Masters. As the Cyborg, Ataru was  
said to be able to perform miracles. Would this be one?  
  
Hope burned brightly now.  
  
"***I have the power to make sure that egg will NEVER become an  
insectoid Lannarkite,***" Ataru smiles at her.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"I have no idea," Nassur blinks. "That voice doesn't sound like the  
Cyborg."  
  
Marcia shudders. Within her, the egg, sensing the power bleeding  
from Ataru, urged her to flee, protect it from the creature who had stated he  
would spare them and destroy the unborn Lannarkites within.  
  
"What's wrong with your hand?!" she gulps, backing away.  
  
Ataru fixes her with a stare, smiling...as if he knew what the  
creature within her was trying to do. "***Don't worry. Only the evil within  
you shall be harmed.***"  
  
His hand touches her stomach...  
  
...and Marcia Gyatan dies.  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Marcia's Story"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES: The teaser is a repetition of Marcia's transformation scene  
in the last part of "Nassur's Story." The main part of the story stretches  
from "Be Forever Nassur" to a month prior to "Shinobu: Warrior Princess of  
Kyotos." Any scenes taken from "Nassur's Story" or "Be Forever Nassur" were  
originally written by Mike, but the narrative is mine.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Marcia surveys the destruction around her. It was strange looking  
out of a sea of eyes instead of the twinned lenses of normal humans, but her  
new sight gave her nearly 270 degrees of clear vision. That had saved her a  
few times in the hectic two hours or so between her rebirth and when the hive  
had been brought down around the monsters who had used them as host bodies for  
newborn Lannarkites.  
  
Who am I?  
  
She gazes at her hands. They were still humanoid, though the  
musculature was more pronounced. The skin colour had changed too, from the  
pale pink of Fukunokami to a ruddy chestnut, dotted with black and gold spots  
akin to the markings of the sunmoths she had seen in the forests around  
Bensaikyou. Her whole body was that way now, though she hadn't taken the time  
to locate a mirror and survey the extent of her transformation.  
  
What am I?  
  
She couldn't complain. The sentience of the egg within her was gone,  
obliterated by the power Ataru called on to save her soul. The minute  
squeaks from deep within her just stopped at one moment, like someone  
shutting off a CD player. The transformation had not been painful, but...it  
was as if her body had been shed from her, then moulded like silly-putty into  
its new form.  
  
Am I Marcia?  
  
Wiping the dust from her, Marcia looks around. This had been the  
impregnation chamber, the place where not three weeks before, her old life  
effectively ended. The carcass of the hive queen and several of her breeders  
lay on the floor, parts shattered by gunshot or mashed by falling masonry.  
Also there was a pool of red blood. Ataru's blood.  
  
Marcia blinks, feeling tears in her eyes, as the horrid scene of  
Ataru being impaled by the hive queen replays in her mind. She could still  
cry? Walking over, she kneels beside the pool. At least two litres were  
lost. Average humanoids had five to six litres in their bloodstream. She  
hoped someone aboard Nassur's ship had his blood type.  
  
"...help me..."  
  
Marcia looks around. Her eyes focus on a raised table nearby, the  
same one where she...  
  
"Oh, shit!!"  
  
Moving over, she throws off two fallen beams, then gapes on seeing a  
frail Vosian girl there, her eyes blankly staring into space. Her abdomen was  
exposed, the precision cut the hive queen made in her belly now slowly  
healing. Damn, too late...or was it? Walking over, she smiles. "Are you  
okay?"  
  
The girl blinks, then she turns to confusedly gaze on the woman now  
standing beside her. "Who...are you...?"  
  
"I'm Marcia. Relax. It's all over. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm...Nenba...what...are you...?"  
  
Marcia sighs. She had given up hope before Ataru transformed her.  
Nenba deserved the chance. "I was like you. Impregnated with an egg. But  
someone...helped me."  
  
"You...you're not human..."  
  
"I don't know what I am anymore," Marcia bites her lips...then stops.  
She had lips? "According to Ataru...he's the one who did this to me...what  
you see now...is what a Lannarkite's SUPPOSED to be like. Not that," she  
thumbs the slain hive queen.  
  
Nenba looks, then taking a deep breath, slowly rises. She was quite  
cute in her own way, with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, just starting to  
grow out in the right places. If this hadn't've happened to her, someone  
might consider her quite a catch. Keep her hopes up. Don't panic her.   
"Then...can I be saved? Can Ataru remove the egg from me...?"  
  
"No," Marcia frowns. She had lips? "If the egg could be removed,  
I'm sure Ataru would've done it. The only thing that can be done is...for you  
to become like me...or else that," she nods to one of the breeders in  
emphasis. "Nothing else."  
  
Nenba blinks. She then smiles. "Well, I...can think of worse things  
to happen..."  
  
Both laugh, then Marcia draws her into an embrace. "Good. Don't  
give up hope, Nenba-chan. I did and I nearly died for it. You can't give up,  
either. Promise me you won't?"  
  
"I promise," Nenba nods.  
  
Movement. Marcia tenses, then turns to see someone with dark raven  
hair walk into the room. "Is that you, Miryoku?"  
  
The former Ipraedies, a *Dowe'on* underpriestess who had been one of  
the first to be impregnated by this hive, is no longer the portly twenty-year  
old everyone else knew. Her green skin was still there, though it was  
splotched with silver diamonds and half-moons. The bony ridges over her  
crystal eyes were Noukiite in a way, though the tips of the protrusions stuck  
through her now centre-parted hair. Strategic muscles on the arms and legs  
were augmented with hard bone shields, giving her a vaguely ankylosaur look.  
Like Marcia, Miryoku isn't dressed in tattered rags but in a toga-like robe  
with short skirt. "It's me," she smiles, her face still quite human despite  
the very alien eyes and the skin decoration. "Are you alright, Marcia?"  
  
"I'm fine, but this one isn't," Marcia indicates Nenba. "We didn't  
come in time."  
  
Miryoku gazes at the Vosian. "Forgive us for being so late to spare  
you, little one."  
  
"Marcia said I can be like you," Nenba asserts, pointing at the ex-  
Fukunokami.  
  
"Aye...if Ataru doesn't die on us first," Miryoku indicates the pool  
of dried blood on the floor nearby. "That queen wasn't the least bit  
courteous to him."  
  
"He'll be fine," Marcia sighs. "From what I heard, he's taken  
everything up to a starship shooting at him and come out of it without a  
scratch. He'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so," Miryoku bites her lips. Marcia blinks on seeing the  
teeth, which was still white and square like most humanoids. Was this REALLY  
what Lannarkites were like who knew how long ago?  
  
More movement. Both turn to see a tawny-skinned woman with gold and  
black markings, including a vaguely phoenix-like spot on her cheeks. "Tawn?!  
How is everyone?!" Marcia relaxes on sensing who this woman once was.  
  
"We're all alive and well save for the odd scratch," Tawn smiles.  
"Whatever else you can say of these new bodies, they're built to take an  
unbelievable amount of punishment. The rest of us are in a commune space some  
metres that way," she points down a corridor. "Who's this?" she then nods to  
Nenba.  
  
Marcia does the introductions, then the four women head out of the  
impregnation chamber. "Okay, as soon as we check out everyone, let's wait  
until Nassur is done with Ataru before deciding what to do with ourselves,"  
the ex-Fukunokami sighs. "Moreover, we have to find some way to prevent  
Nenba from transforming too soon or else she'll wind up a bug. We better  
find some food, too; I don't think we can stomach whatever these bugs liked  
to eat."  
  
"Good point," Tawn nods...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, a small campfire had been built using the torn  
clothes from several warrior-drones. Sitting around it, the thirty humanoid  
Lannarkites and their untransformed friend relax. Several were, much to  
Marcia's surprise, eating the torn limbs from the slain warriors, commenting  
on the tolerable flavour. Marcia then looks up to see Takau Renning walk up,  
a leg in hand. "You want some, Marcia?"  
  
Marcia nods, taking the offered leg, then sniffing it...she had a  
nose?...takes a bite. The flavour, reminding her of a landshark, makes her  
mouth water, then she digs in. "Damn, this is good!" she smiles, then feels  
her empty stomach rumble. "Shit, I guess I do need something to eat! Thanks,  
Takau-chan."  
  
Takau smiles as she relaxes nearby. "But Nenba needs food, too,"  
Tawn calls out. "I doubt she could eat any of these things."  
  
"There were those nutrient packs back where we were held," Karc  
muses. "I think that could tide her over for a while."  
  
"I'll go fetch some right now," Miryoku stands, walking out.  
  
The others snicker. "What's so funny?" Nenba blinks, turning to  
Marcia.  
  
"Don't mind her," Marcia winks. She had eyelids? "Miryoku had some  
pounds on her before she changed. All through the fight, she complained that  
she was so skinny, her grandma wouldn't recognize her..."  
  
Marcia stops, looking down on herself, gazing at the alien  
hands...her hands...now holding the half-eaten leg. Home. Her home was  
Fukunokami, with a small family, friends and everything else. Could she go  
home now, looking like this?  
  
"We can't go home," Takau whimpers.  
  
Marcia looks up. The others were staring at themselves, seeing the  
changes that had overcome them. They weren't Fukunokami or Oni or Zephyrite  
or Ipraedies or Nyoogranj'sha.  
  
They were...Lannarkite.  
  
Lannarkite!  
  
"We can't go home," Marcia tosses the leg away, then buries her face,  
sobbing.  
  
"Hey, everyone!!!" Miryoku hails.  
  
The others turn as the ex-Ipraedies runs in. "What is it, Miryoku?"  
Tawn stands.  
  
"You're not going to believe what I saw!" she points into the  
corridor. "C'mon!"  
  
The others rise, following Miryoku out of the commune space, down a  
shattered corridor, then leaping down several floors, stopping by a chamber  
close to where they had been held prisoner. A miasmic odour seems to escape  
the room as the group peeks in.  
  
"What was in here?" Marcia wonders.  
  
Shuffling noises echo from inside. Marcia blinks as her eyes adjust  
to the darkness, the sensitivity in her many lenses pitching into infra-red  
mode. Sure enough, there were about two dozen humanoid shapes in there.  
"Someone get a lamp! Quick!!" she barks before heading inside. "Hello?"  
  
The beings inside seem to shy away from her. In a minute, Tawn steps  
inside, hand holding an emergency lantern that had been found on one of the  
ships the hive captured. Turning it on, she flashes it to those inside, then  
gapes. "Ram and Atar...!"  
  
Now laid out on the floor are a group of humanoid Lannarkites. To  
their surprise, all appear male, without the enormous breasts that their  
group had almost as a birthright. Marcia does a quick count. Thirty-nine.   
However, her infra-red sight had revealed a count of twenty-three. "Turn it  
off."  
  
Tawn shuts off the light. Marcia looks.  
  
Twenty-three.  
  
Twenty-three...alive.  
  
"Bensaiten have mercy..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Eat," Marcia urges.  
  
The male blinks, then his mouth feebly gnaws at the flesh. Marcia  
looks around the commune space. The living males had been shifted upstairs to  
keep them warm; their dungeon had been surpassingly cold...as if it was the  
chamber of the condemned. But why?  
  
He then gazes at her, smiling. "You...very beautiful..."  
  
"Thank you," she feels her cheeks heat. Could she blush? "Do you  
have a name?"  
  
"No...no name. Host...name...J'jou."  
  
Marcia blinks. She knew Lannarkite prisoners were segregated by  
gender, but she didn't remember someone by that name...unless? J'jou? Her  
eyes widen. "Jojou?!"  
  
He nods. "Yes...name...J'jou..."  
  
Marcia gasps, tears in her eyes. Tawn walks over. "What is it?  
What's wrong?!"  
  
Marcia shakes her head, the horror of it all sinking on her with the  
weight of a mountain. "This...this is...my brother..."  
  
Tawn blinks, then stares at the frail being before them. Her eyes  
narrow, then with a sad sigh, she closes J'jou's eyes. "I'm sorry, Marcia,"  
she looks down.  
  
That snaps her. "No!!!" she leaps up, then flees. "NO!!!!"  
  
"Marcia!!!" Miryoku screams out...  
  
* * *  
  
Marcia runs through corridors littered with shattered concrete and  
mangled bodies, screaming as images of her past life, her happy home and  
family, replay again and again. Finally, she reaches a relatively undamaged  
part of the hive, then slows down, gasping for air as she sinks to her knees.  
Everything, gone! Gone!! Why had this happened to her? Would it have been  
better to...?  
  
No!  
  
Anything was better than THAT happening!!  
  
Taking several deep breaths, Marcia relaxes, staring at a gaping hole  
in the ceiling. The hive was actually quite airy despite the lack of light;  
the corridors were built for the more massive insectoid Lannarkites, including  
the queen, which to Marcia the day she was impregnated, looked as large as a  
hoverbus. Well, that one had paid for what she did, not to mention who knew  
how many breeders, warriors, drones and Heaven knew what else was in this  
place...not to mention her, her friends and...  
  
Other humanoid Lannarkites?  
  
Drying her face, Marcia rises. The hive was large, the whole  
structure roughly ten kilometres wide by three high, built in a  
triad-building format. Who knew HOW many of the damn bugs lived here. Best  
estimates from earlier encounters of operational hives stated that the  
population could range from 10,000 to TEN MILLION Lannarkites. Marcia hoped,  
prayed that the population before Nassur's and Ataru's arrival was on the low  
side and that the orbital bombardment got them all.  
  
Oh, Jojou...  
  
Who there?  
  
Marcia jolts, then looks down the hallway as the sounds of something  
shuffling toward her tickle her ears. Rising, she blinks on seeing that it is  
a slender drone, about her height, now staring curiously at her. Unlike  
warriors, who were impossibly muscular like Goliath beetles, the drones were  
mantises in their leanness. Further, drones weren't born to be aggressive.  
The creature stops, then gazes at her. How you leave cage? its pincers  
framing its mouth click in that maddening alien language of theirs, though the  
words do seem to echo true in her mind.  
  
She shrugs. "I escaped with the others. I...was just transformed.  
Who are you?"  
  
The drone shuffles towards her, then extends its tongue to dance over  
her skin. Marcia titters as the assault surprises her. I healer drone.  
Yes, you bear hive queen markings. You hive queen daughter, yes?  
  
"I...I wouldn't know," Marcia blinks. "I...my mind is still that of  
the woman I was...before the queen impregnated me."  
  
The healer drone stares at her, clearly surprised. Not thing like  
that happen before. Other late hatchlings same, yes?  
  
"Yes. I'm Marcia. Do you have a name?"  
  
No name, the drone clicks. What happened to hive? Did fur-  
skins attack?  
  
Fur-skins. Mammalian humanoids like Vosians, Terrans...and  
Fukunokami. "Yes. Most of the central part of the hive's wrecked. I, the  
other late hatchlings and some male humanoids escaped. We found the  
males...in a cold room..." she looks down.  
  
Friend in group, yes?  
  
"My brother..."  
  
A slender arm strokes her cheek, stemming her tears. Mourn with  
you. Sorrow for loss. Do all males live no more?  
  
"No...about twenty are still alive..."  
  
Good, good. Life still there, hope still there. Brother now in  
Black Hive, but others now need new nest. Nest you and other females must  
provide. Come, come. There more "mutants" this way. Come, come.  
  
She hears the sarcasm in one word. "'Mutants?!' Is that what you  
call us?"  
  
The two head to a large chamber. What most sick kin call normal  
kin. 'Sick kin' like me, not able to bear hatchlings through own body.  
'Normal kin' are you, who can have hatchlings through own body.  
  
Marcia blinks, remembering what Ataru said. "So why do sick kin call  
us 'mutants?' Don't they know we're what Lannarkites're supposed to be?"  
  
No, few know. Only healer drones like me and few queens who  
listen. Queen here was thick as rock. She breathe no more, yes?  
  
"Oh, yes!" Marcia hisses.  
  
The drone chatters in delighted laughter. It then parts a thick  
woolen shawl. Enter, M'cia. See other normal kin.  
  
Marcia ducks in, then blinks. Now in the room were almost fifty  
females, dressed in shaggy woolen shawls. Reasonably well fed, they all gaze  
at the newcomer with confusion, then one emerges, her eyes wide. "Mama!!"  
  
Marcia gasps as the girl nearly shatters her spine with a fierce  
hug. "H-hey...!"  
  
"Oh, Mama come take K'chi away, yes?! We be family, yes?!" the girl  
sobs happily as she buries her face in Marcia's chest.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hold off here a sec'!!" Marcia shoves her off. "What  
makes you think I'm your mother?! I ain't got no kids!!"  
  
K'chi sniffs. "Mama hate K'chi..."  
  
Guilt rears up her spine as the girl collapses, wailing. Marcia then  
notices that K'chi has the same types of markings she has. Same skin colour,  
same general build. Biting her lips, she turns to the drone. "Why does she  
think I'm her mother? Doesn't she realize where she comes from?!"  
  
She no know better; rock-head queen no let me teach different.  
M'cia and K'chi have same tribe marking. K'chi only think M'cia her mother.  
Other hatchlings here same, the drone makes a waving motion with its claw.  
  
Marcia looks at the others. Sure enough, save for some difference in  
hair style and slender bodies probably due to malnutrition, K'chi's friends  
could be doubles of all her friends back in the commune room. Sighing, she  
kneels before the sobbing girl. "K'chi?"  
  
K'chi stares at her, her cheeks still damp. "Yes, Mama?"  
  
"Mama very sorry. Mama loves K'chi."  
  
Crying out, the girl fiercely embraces her. Marcia smiles, then  
looks at the drone. "Why were the boys separated?"  
  
Hives female-led. Female normal kin given more respect than male.  
Male normal kin seen as useless, thought weaker than warriors, workers or  
drones. Female normal kin respected as if they were queens and breeders, like  
sick kin queens and breeders. Allowed to live with dignity, yes?  
  
Matriarchy, Marcia nods understandingly. The only good thing males  
were useful for in most insectoid societies were the guardians of the hive  
(warriors), the builders (workers) and the servants/slaves (drones). "Then  
you're male?" she blinks.  
  
No, it shakes its head. Sick kin healer drone cannot bear  
hatchlings.  
  
"What about normal kin?"  
  
Normal kin female.  
  
"Okay," Marcia nods, smiling at it, HER, as she turns back to the  
very happy K'chi. "We better get these kids over to meet their kin. I hope  
Ataru's okay..."  
  
* * *  
  
In "Renegade's" sickbay, Ataru Moroboshi shudders as his body  
convulses from the hideous trauma it just underwent an hour before. The  
scantily-clad Emergency Medical Hologram monitors him as Shinobu drapes a  
blanket over Lum. "Well, that's over with," the pale Terran sighs. "What do  
we do now?"  
  
"We watch zem to avoid shock," the nurse reports, then blinks. "Zut  
alors! Ataru's heartbeat, it is picking up speed!!"  
  
"What's wrong?!" Shinobu demands...  
  
...before Ataru's eyes snap open, both orbs glowing!  
  
* * *  
  
Marcia watches as the other children intermingle with their new  
"mothers." Their chattering was understandable, as was their blatant naivete.  
While born physically as full adults, these other hatchlings had the mentality  
of babies. They had no real idea what they had to go through to get to this  
point. Gestated as an egg in a queen's or breeder's body, then after  
fertilization by a warrior or worker, impregnated in a host for the incubation  
period. Once hatched and discovered to be "mutants," they were isolated  
without being told why, with only the good offices of the healer drone to  
protect them from a dark fate like their brothers.  
  
Suddenly, the fire warming them increases in intensity until it melts  
into human form...a familiar one! "Ataru!!!" Tawn gapes.  
  
***NO,*** the being within the flames intones, now draped in the  
crinole-trimmed black skinsuit and phoenix-embossed shawl of post-Clone Rights  
War Sagussa. ***YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS ATAR, SPIRIT-KIN TO THE FIRST FATHER OF  
THE FIFTH REPUBLIC OF SAGUSSA, ATARU MOROBOSHI. DUE TO HIS INJURIES, HE IS  
MENTALLY UNABLE TO FINISH THE WORK HE STARTED HERE. I HAVE COME IN HIS  
STEAD.***  
  
"Atar...?!" Tawn pales, then shrieking, drops to her knees, turning  
away from the image of one of Zephyrus' holiest icons.  
  
***DO NOT DO THAT, TAWN LIGHTSTORM,*** Atar smiles bemusedly.  
***THOUGH I NOW RESIDE WITHIN THE* TE'A, *I AM STILL THE MORTAL THAT FREED MY  
BELOVED RAM FROM THE TOMOBIKI OF OLD. IN THE MEANTIME, THERE ARE TWO AMONGST  
YOU WHO ARE STILL SEPARATE FROM THE COMMUNE YOU NOW SEEK TO FORM. YOU ARE  
ONE, NENBA.***  
  
A bolt of energy lashes out to snare Nenba, shredding her skin as her  
body morphs from a fourteen year old Vosian girl to a Lannarkite with pale  
skin trimmed in black and red. Seeing her, two girls scream out in joy as  
they embrace her. "Mama!!!"  
  
Atar smiles, then turns to the healer drone. ***NOW FOR THE I'SAGH  
WHO HAPPILY SACRIFICES SO MUCH TO SEE HER RACE WHOLE.***  
  
Another bolt encompasses the drone, shattering her old skin as her  
body morphs to humanoid standards. Everyone gapes on seeing who emerges: a  
statuesque woman with blue-green skin dotted in gold, silver and dark red,  
dressed in the traditional light green of Sagussa's medical services. ***IT  
IS DONE,*** Atar smiles as he melts back into the flames, hand raised in  
farewell. ***PEACE, LOGIC AND HARMONY TO YOU ALL...AND GOOD LUCK.***  
  
The Lannarkites remain silent...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Ataru's eyes close. "Alors!" the EMH gapes. "His heartbeat,  
it slow down again! I no understand..."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then stares at her. "It must be this *te'a* he  
speaks of on occasion...whatever that is!"  
  
The hologram hums. "According to my memory banks, they say *te'a* is  
a Zephyrite word, it implies the divine forces of all Existence...what you  
would call God, non?"  
  
The young girl blinks, staring at her sleeping ex-boyfriend...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Where are we going again?!"  
  
Varena stows her gear into the shuttle's main cargo bay. "We've been  
ordered to follow Captain Otasur's ship to the Planet of Shadows," the young  
hunter stares at the Marine sergeant in charge of the warpshuttle's crew. "We  
just received a message from them stating that the 'Renegade' had stopped over  
a planet. It's still there now."  
  
"Why did they stop?" the sergeant blinks as they head back to the  
sleek ship's bridge.  
  
"Lannarkites," Varena sighs as she sits in the command chair. "Okay,  
let's go!"  
  
The marine nods as everyone takes her places. The shuttle was  
equipped with the most powerful engines the Vosian Defence Force dared put on  
a ship of its size. With the coordinates from Otasur's command, they would  
be over target in six days. The group exchange grim looks. Regardless of  
where you stood on the Civil War, confronting the Lannarkites overshadowed  
everything else. Varena, the daughter of a Colony Nine sorcerer and a  
Yehisrite shaman, had destroyed two small hives in her thirty year career  
with the Special Hunter Corps. If anyone knew how to deal with the damn  
bugs, it was her.  
  
Unseen, in the hunter's quarters, a small space-warp appears,  
revealing a squat, diminutive humanoid dressed in flowing robes. A furred  
hand ending in sharp claws places a small bag on her nightstand, then  
disappears just as quickly. On the bag is written a small note signed by a  
cat's paw print...  
  
* * *  
  
"K'chi, can I talk to you?"  
  
K'chi's eyes open. "Yes, Mama?"  
  
Marcia bites her lips. Once Nenba and the healer drone, now called  
Isha to designate her place in the new hive, were remade into humanoid  
Lannarkites, everyone shifted to the intact wing of the hive to settle down  
for the night. Some of the women were out scouting around for any equipment  
to contact "Renegade" and inquire on everyone's status. Excitement wore down  
the young children quickly enough, thus seeing them put to bed as the  
planet's sun began to dip below the western horizon. "K'chi, I want to tell  
you something," Marcia begins. "I'm not your mother."  
  
"But Mama and K'chi have...!"  
  
"I know," Marcia smiles. "In truth, we're sisters, not mother and  
daughter. But unlike you, I was born with my host's memories intact and a  
part of me. You weren't. You know about your host?"  
  
"Only name," K'chi frowns. "K'chi host very nice. K'chi sad that  
host no more. M'cia...remember host?"  
  
"M'cia and host...one," Marcia clasps her hands together to signify  
the union of Fukunokami and Lannarkite. "But...it doesn't mean that I don't  
understand...how lonely you are. Your...mother saw you as someone...who was  
different than her. You remember the food we gave you when you were hungry?"  
  
K'chi nods. "Well...your mother looked like that," Marcia sighs.  
This topic was in some way taboo but she wouldn't stint on the truth; K'chi  
deserved that.  
  
"Was K'chi mama...bad?"  
  
"I don't know," Marcia sighs. "K'chi, our people are in a very bad  
way. Many are sick, changed into something that shouldn't be. But they've  
been sick for so long, they think THEY'RE normal and WE aren't. That's why  
your mother wouldn't want anything to do with you. You were diseased in her  
eyes."  
  
K'chi blinks. "M'cia...be K'chi mama?"  
  
Marcia stops, then looks down, smiling. How typical. K'chi's real  
mother was a stranger, perhaps someone she'd never seen. The only ones who  
demonstrated that K'chi was special was Isha...and Marcia. "Yes," she nods.  
"I'll be your mother."  
  
"Go sleep?" K'chi pulls back the blanket.  
  
Marcia sighs, then nods, slipping in...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning."  
  
Marcia smiles as Tawn approaches. The sun now peeked over the  
eastern horizon. Both stood on the roof of the intact wing of the hive,  
staring at the sea of wreckage before them. "'Morning, Tawn. Nice sight,  
huh?"  
  
"Glad we weren't a part of it," the ex-Zephyrite smiles, then looks  
at her. "So, how was your first night as a mother?"  
  
"Even though there's no husband?!" the ex-Fukunokami snorts, then  
laughs. "It was wonderful. How about you and your three?"  
  
"A delight. I wonder where Ataru-sama and the others are. I hope  
they're safe."  
  
"Me, too," Marcia looks up, trying to see the fast moving star to  
indicate "Renegade." "By the way, can you tell me who or what Atar is? That  
couldn't've been Ataru yesterday."  
  
"No, it wasn't," Tawn nods. She had been studying at a theological  
seminary on Yoinsu when the Lannarkites captured her. "Atar lived many  
millennia ago. He went to a cursed placed called Tomobiki to rescue His  
beloved, Ram, from evil. It's one of the oldest legends of my people, Marcia.  
To actually see Atar Himself was...beyond profound. But it also means  
something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What Atar said. Ataru-sama is the Holy Birth Father of the Ancient  
Homeworld, Sagussa...the Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager in your terms. If  
that is so and if Ataru-sama is a prisoner of the Mikado, that heretic has  
slit his own throat."  
  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Marcia snorts, then blinks. "But  
then again, if it wasn't for the Mikado, who knows what could've happened to  
all of us."  
  
"True," Tawn stares at her. "So, Marcia, shall we try to build a  
life together?"  
  
Marcia sees the woman's fingers dance to her top, the glint in her  
eyes all too blatant despite the lack of physical details in those crystal  
orbs the ex-Fukunokami could use to detect Tawn's mood. "Well, we should  
give our new bodies a workout, shouldn't we?" she muses, leaning over.  
  
The kiss that follows is hesitant as both women make themselves  
comfortable with, the many new sensations of being a humanoid Lannarkite.  
Their skins were soft and pliant, very much like mammalian skin, though if  
you pressed hard enough, it hardened to rock-like consistency. The sensitive  
points on the body seemed concentrated around the junctures between the skin  
and the bony plates, especially in the area below their breasts and above  
their lower abdomen. The skin in that region was supported with strips of  
loose bone suspended by tendons. Did it stretch when they were pregnant; if  
what Isha said was true, they could have babies like normal humanoids. Do  
they give live birth or eggs?  
  
Marcia then draws the toga away from Tawn, gaping at the ample chest  
now freed from its flimsy covering. Their breasts were firm, round and quite  
large, the nipples a pronounced darker shade than the surrounding skin  
decorated in circular patterns of colours. Hesitantly, Marcia's finger flecks  
Tawn's hardening buds, instantly drawing milk. She blinks, then tastes. "How  
human are we?"  
  
"Now, that's not fair," Tawn meows. "Why won't you let me taste your  
milk, Marcia?"  
  
The ex-Fukunokami laughs as she feels her top being drawn off  
her...then both blink as they feel someone's shadow fall over them. Turning,  
they see Isha standing there, her long blonde hair flowing aimlessly in the  
wind, a hesitant look on her slender face. "Is there a problem, Sensei?"  
Marcia blinks.  
  
Isha blushes. "May...may I join you?"  
  
Tawn and Marcia exchange looks...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where did you go, Koruneko-kun?"  
  
Koruneko smiles as he walks behind his bar. His two best friends  
relax, having shut down their shops to join the felinoid for evening tea and  
gossip. "I had to go to Vos, Yakuzaishi-kun," he smiles at the dinosaur-like  
pharmacist. "It appears Ataru Moroboshi and several of his friends  
discovered a small colony of humanoid Lannarkites. That news has just been  
relayed to the Mikado, who's dispatched a ship to investigate."  
  
"Typical, so typical," Hitode grumbles. "You'd think people would  
teach themselves to see the really important things in life."  
  
"How true, my friend," Koruneko pours himself some tea, then glances  
at the small crowd at one corner of his bar.  
  
Yakuzaishi and Hitode look. Uchiki was busy chatting with a Seishin  
teenager, her violet hair now decoratively braided around her head. Mikan was  
busy with another, an older fellow who ran a cabaret down the street. Given  
her natural endowments, the orange haired girl would draw many customers; the  
cabaret owner had tried for months to get Mikan to become part of his revue.  
By herself, Aoiko nursed her newborn daughter M'e (named in Mie Seikou's  
honour; the Gladiator pilot was the baby's godmother). However, she had a  
boyfriend, an Oni farmer formerly of Shingetsu now busy trying to petition the  
Tribal Council to resettle the colony.  
  
None of the three, much less anyone else who came into the bar, knew  
that Uchiki, Mikan and Aoiko, whom Koruneko had taken under his charge after  
Ataru and Mie found them, were Lannarkites. Nearest assumption was that they  
were of a reptilian-type race living somewhere past the veil of galactic  
exploration. After all, their blood was iron-red, not copper-green or cobalt-  
blue. As evidenced with M'e (an Ipraedies-Lannarkite hybrid), they could mate  
with most humanoid races, so they COULDN'T be of those race of bugs who had  
ravaged the local cluster for so long.  
  
After thirty millennia, Koruneko knew most sentient beings tended to  
believe what they wanted to believe despite hard evidence to the contrary.  
Humanoid Lannarkites, though the first generation was born in the same manner  
as their insectoid brethren, WERE different, the first SAGUSSAN race (or  
Sagussa-aisen'a) before rabid A'g'sans had their way. But if those now taking  
interest in these three learned they were related to the Lannarkites, what  
would happen? Would they be brave enough to accept things...or run away? Who  
knew? Koruneko was telepathic, but even he couldn't predict the future.  
  
But he could influence its outcome...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the three women doze in a mattress salvaged from an  
Ellsian yacht, blankets flung over them haphazardly. Marcia rests with one  
of Isha's arms as a pillow, the healer's other arm draped over the former's  
abdomen. The ex-Fukunokami smiles as she stares at the healer's content  
face, then Tawn's to her other side. Given the tight quarters, the isolation  
and the overwhelming sense of doom, many of Marcia's companions had become  
intimate, groping for some tenderness in a sea of death. Now, with their  
fate still uncertain, no one had anything better to do than stick to what  
they knew. The bonds between the new mothers and their children were still  
being established. Further, they still had to get used to BEING Lannarkites,  
coming to grips with all they had lost.  
  
Marcia sighs, then notices Isha staring at her. "What is it,  
Sensei? Are you okay?"  
  
The healer smiles. "I...never thought I'd experience that," she  
smiles. When Atar transformed her, He boosted her language skills, allowing  
her to speak the Federation common tongue with a natural flow common to a  
native speaker. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Marcia gazes at her. "Sensei, I don't mean to be  
rude, but how old are you? You still seem so young..."  
  
"By your terms, I'm 757 years old."  
  
"Seven hundred and...?!! No way!!"  
  
Isha laughs. "Marcia, normals like us can live for over two  
millennia as you reckon time. Few normals have had the chance since the sick  
ones viewed us as mutants and not the way things are supposed to be! What did  
you expect? We'd be as fragile as them?"  
  
"I'm glad we weren't," Marcia hums, then kisses the just-awakened  
Tawn. "Sensei, what happened to your people? Why did they become those damn  
bugs anyway?"  
  
"Few remember. Many, many millennia ago, we lived on a nice  
world...not too far from here, in fact. But then another race came to us one  
day...and spread a plague, turned us into what you nearly became were it not  
for Ataru. When we tried to heal ourselves, they banished us to the ends of  
the cosmos...and we've spent all our time trying to come back."  
  
"Eternity have mercy!" Tawn gapes. "No wonder you people are so  
angry! Were your attackers...fur-skins?!"  
  
"From what can be remembered. "Not exact sort of details; we're not  
sure if they're still alive. But they were mammalian...'fur-skins'...like you  
were."  
  
"I'm sorry," Marcia frowns.  
  
"Don't apologize," Isha muses. "It happened over twenty-five hundred  
generations ago. For most sick kind, our homeworld, what we once were...are  
just legends."  
  
"Five million years," Marcia calculates the time, her eyes widening  
on understanding the length of the Lannarkite's tragic saga. "Bensaiten's  
Grave, all that time..."  
  
"Aye," Isha nods. "Our hatred, our mistrust of 'fur-skins' is so  
deeply embedded, we look on them like they were cattle, fit to be eaten or  
turned into carriers for our eggs. As I said, few see fur-skins as anything  
BUT intelligent. Only when normal kind began to reappear among us did some  
change their attitudes, but they're few and far between."  
  
"And because we're so different from the sick kind, none of them  
could bring themselves to trust what we say concerning what fur-skins are  
really like," Marcia concludes.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Silence falls as the two reborn women absorb those words. They knew  
this hive was part of a growing network that had been advancing into the  
Milky Way galaxy for the past several hundred years. There was something  
called the Great Hive, though neither knew what that was, somewhere out  
there. How big it was, no one knew. But if somehow, they could impress on  
their adopted people that fur-skins weren't a threat...  
  
No time to think of such far-reaching things. Survival on this  
planet was the first priority...or escape to...where? Where could they go?  
Marcia sighs as she gently squeezes Tawn's hand. So many questions.  
  
"Marcia?" Isha stares at her.  
  
"What is it, Sensei?"  
  
The healer gazes at her. "Because you are of the leader's  
blood...that now makes you the new hive queen."  
  
"ME?!?!?! What makes you say that?!!"  
  
"You are of the hive queen's blood, aren't you?" Isha remains calm.  
"Even if we shift from the sick kind to normal kind, the continuity must be  
kept or we'll fall apart. Everyone, even your friends, will be genetically  
disposed to aid you. That was the way it was before the Migration into Night.  
We may be humanoid, can even mate with other humanoids, but there are still  
things about us that aren't so different from insects."  
  
Marcia shakes. As a Fukunokami, she believed in democracy, in  
electing one's local leaders and representatives at higher levels. The idea  
of being GENETICALLY bred to be a leader...that was wrong! "I can't do it!"  
she bites her lips. "I can't be your queen..."  
  
"You must!!" Isha hisses. "I'm just a healer! I can't bring myself  
to lead others, only cure them if they're ill!! The male drones in the main  
room only live to serve us; that's the way Nature created us! All the others  
in here, you and your children, are the ones genetically primed to keep this  
hive whole! If we fall apart now, we ARE doomed!!"  
  
The ex-Fukunokami shudders as she gazes again at her hands. Queen.  
She was no Bensaiten wanna-be. She was just a simple girl whose life was  
destroyed when her small ship was caught by a Lannarkite craft hundreds of  
light-years away from the normal shipping routes. Closing her eyes, Marcia  
takes a deep breath, then gazes at Isha. "I'll need help."  
  
The healer smiles as she draws Marcia back into bed. "I'll be happy  
to help you. After all, you are my queen."  
  
* * *  
  
A while later, Marcia enters the commune hall. Already, some of the  
drones, those well enough to walk around, are busy sanitizing the space using  
captured cleaning materials from a dozen ships. At that moment, Miryoku and  
Takau walk into the room. "Marcia," the ex-Ipraedies calls out.  
  
"What is it, Miryoku?" Marcia wonders.  
  
"We found some of our ships in a chamber in the lower levels of this  
place," Miryoku smiles. "Some are in good enough shape that if we cannibalize  
some spare parts, we could get one moving and get off this planet."  
  
Marcia blinks, then nods. "Yeah. If you need some help, go ask some  
of the others."  
  
"Sure thing," Miryoku nods.  
  
They head off. Marcia sighs, then looks down. It was happening.  
Even though it was something they all wanted, all Marcia had to do was say  
something and it would get done. *I don't like this!* a part of her screams,  
though a soothing voice akin to Isha's told her this was right. The hive  
depended on HER now. But was she up to the job?  
  
"Mama, you okay?" K'chi wonders.  
  
Marcia smiles at her. "I'll be fine."  
  
* * *  
  
Some hours later, two people appear outside the hive, then drawing  
their weapons, head in. Minutes later, attracted by the sounds of industrious  
work, Nassur and Junba walk into the commune hall. "Hello?!" the former calls  
out. "Anyone here?"  
  
"Nassur!" Marcia walks over to embrace him. "Hey, what happened?!  
How's Ataru?"  
  
"He's still unconscious," Nassur smiles. "But according to the  
ship's EMH, he'll make it through with flying colours. Ataru's one tough  
person, in his own way as tough as you. Oh, this is Junba," he nods to his  
companion.  
  
"Junba," Marcia nods. "So, what brings you down here? Aren't you  
worried about the Mikado coming after you?"  
  
"Well, Junba has...surrendered, allowed us to decide what we can do  
with ourselves," Nassur crosses his arms. "We came down here for a couple of  
reasons. First, we don't like the idea of leaving you here, so if it's at all  
possible, we'd like to help you get off."  
  
"I doubt your ship could take all of us," Marcia shakes her head. "I  
was in Bensaikyou when you were having 'Renegade' built; my father was one of  
the yard foremen. There are about a hundred of us now; including fifty or so  
children. We've all come to an agreement; no matter what, we all go as a  
group."  
  
"Of course," Nassur nods. "If you want, could some of you come to  
the 'Renegade' so we could pass messages on to your relatives? I'm sure some  
of you would like to inform family that in all essence, you're still alive."  
  
Marcia blinks, then nods. "No problem."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Shinobu looks up from Ataru to see Isha walk into  
sick bay. Seeing the wounded man, the healer heads over, then begins an  
examination. "Pardonnment, but he is my patient," the EMH breathes, walking  
up.  
  
"Silence this light show," Isha hisses.  
  
"Computer, deactivate Emergency Medical Hologram," Shinobu  
immediately orders.  
  
The hologram fades. "Thank you," Isha feels Ataru's neck, then  
examines the repairs. "His life-link is still very strong. The blood of  
Sagurei burns within him now; soon it will remould him as a Sagussan.  
Excellent."  
  
"Good," Shinobu nods. "You a doctor?"  
  
"Yes. I am Isha. Your name?"  
  
Shinobu introduces herself. Once done with Ataru, Isha examines Lum.  
"She gave much to her heart-mate, didn't she?" the healer muses on seeing  
the Oni's pale skin.  
  
"She almost died," Shinobu sighs, gazing at Isha. "If I didn't  
remind her of Ataru and Noa, she would have. Pardon me, but I don't remember  
seeing you in the hive."  
  
"I was until yesterday a healer drone, a sick one like those you  
fought. But Ataru's spirit-friend saw to it that I could be one with my hive.  
Have Ataru's heart-mate rest for a couple of days; no strenuous activities.  
Ataru himself should be ready to move by tomorrow morning at the latest."  
  
"Yes, Sensei," Shinobu nods.  
  
"Do you seek to be a healer, Shinobu?"  
  
"I'm...leaning in that direction."  
  
Isha hums, gazing intently at her. "Yes. Your spirit is well-  
disposed to be a good healer. A pity you cannot stay with us; I would gladly  
teach you many things."  
  
"Thank you. I'd be very tempted; the EMH on this ship leaves a lot  
to be desired."  
  
"Feh! Using light-spirits to do something only real healers should  
do. I sense that you've been under considerable physical abuse sometime  
recently."  
  
"It was...Junba. She...believed that I was lower than dirt because I  
associated with Nassur. She...used a cardiac band on me," she holds up her  
wrist to show the device. "One time it got really close. Lum saved me."  
  
"Closer than you think," Isha then stares at the cabinet of  
medicines. Opening bottles, she sniffs, then pours out the contents of  
several. "Let me mix up something."  
  
Shinobu watches Isha open pills, mix the contents together on a  
sterile tray, then to her shock reaches to her breast to draw a small amount  
of milk. "Healers such as I produce milk that serves as a regenerative  
fluid. Not as powerful as the blood of Sagurei, but quite effective in its  
own right," she mixes the milk with the pills, then pours the paste into a  
spoon. With that, she turns, zipping open Shinobu's jumpsuit to apply the  
paste over her chest.  
  
"You know, you're as straightforward as Catty!" the Terran muses,  
trying not resist the Lannarkite's ministrations.  
  
"Where the preservation of life is concerned, nothing can be left to  
chance, even someone's modesty," Isha smiles.  
  
Shinobu nods, then feels a strange rush through her chest as the  
paste seeps through her skin, enters her bloodstream, then races for her  
heart. The muscle picks up the beat for a minute as the paste goes to the  
damaged sections, healing the scar tissue and forcing new strength into its  
cells. Shinobu then breathes out as the heartbeat restores itself. "Wow,  
that feels good!"  
  
"Yes, your heart's back to normal again," she smiles, then proceeds  
to make two more globs of paste from different medicines.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm making different medicines for Ataru and his heart-mate. For  
him, this will dull the influence of the blood of Sagurei enough to keep his  
spirit intact. You see, the blood of Sagurei is a voracious monster, capable  
of searing one's mind clean of all memory. Even distilled by blood into  
natural regenerative enzymes, it can cause untold havoc when that blood is  
transferred into another body."  
  
*'Blood of Sagurei?'* Shinobu thinks, then remembers the phrase  
"regenerative enzymes." When she was in Oshio during the earthquake, Catty  
had told her while treating Linna for some cuts and bruises that Sagussans  
produced those enzymes to cure most minor wounds with great speed. That had  
come from the matrix found in the upper magma of Sagussa's moon Sagurei.   
"What about Lum?"  
  
"For her, this should stimulate her body to produce more white, grey  
and red blood cells to replace that which she has lost," Isha finishes with  
the paste meant for Ataru, then walks over to apply it over his abdomen.   
"She should drink plenty of fluids; that will help in forming a base for new  
blood."  
  
"I'll start a saline solution IV, then."  
  
In a minute, Lum's arm is hooked up to an IV bag pumping salty water  
into her. Isha applies the other sample of healing paste to her chest. Lum's  
eyes open. "Shinobu?"  
  
"Yes, Lum?" Shinobu nods. "How are you?"  
  
"Very weak, but okay," Lum nods, then sees the Lannarkite healer.  
"You're one of...those people...Darling saved, right?"  
  
"In a sense," Isha nods.  
  
"I've a message...for you," Lum sighs, her voice suddenly firming up  
as her eyes glow. "***Take food for six days. A ship is coming. Take the  
ship and go to Sakusei. There, Koruneko will care for you.***"  
  
Shinobu backs away as Lum's eyes revert to normal. Isha blinks.  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The Oni sighs. "Now I know how Darling feels at times," she smiles,  
then looks at the quaking Terran. "It's okay, Shinobu. Ram didn't mean to  
scare you."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then remembers something else. "Ram?! She's the  
girl from Sagussan myth Noa told us about..."  
  
"*Tcha,*" Lum nods, smiling. "Atar helped Darling transform Isha-  
sensei's friends into humanoid Lannarkites. If it was me down there, Ram  
would've come to help me."  
  
Shinobu shudders, her world-view now taking the biggest hit since Lum  
first came to Earth. "Lum, Atar and Ram died years ago, even if they did  
exist..."  
  
"A hundred thousand years ago," Lum supplies, trying to keep the  
Terran calm. "Shinobu, Darling and I can tap into the *te'a,* remember? All  
Sagussans can. But in our case, because of our connection to Ram and Atar, we  
can use That Power on rare occasions to help other people. Darling does it as  
the Cyborg, remember? How do you think he got that power? Atar helped him."  
  
Shinobu blinks. In the language of Roman Catholicism, Atar and Ram  
were angels. If that was so and if Ataru and Lum mentally communicated with  
their namesakes, then her two former classmates were living saints. "If the  
others heard this, they'd freak!"  
  
"I know," Lum lowers her voice to a barely audible whisper. "Mendou  
and Megane are eavesdropping on us right now."  
  
Shinobu turns to the door. "Computer, where are Shutaro Mendou and  
Aisuru Megane?"  
  
"*They are in the corridor outside Sick Bay,*" the computer  
immediately responds.  
  
A *thump!* of someone falling onto the deck is heard. "Idiot, I told  
you not to make so much noise!!" Mendou snarls.  
  
"I didn't!" Megane cries.  
  
Shinobu, Lum and Isha chuckle as the two men scramble away. The Oni  
then gently squeezes the Terran's hand. "Shinobu?"  
  
"What is it, Lum?"  
  
"You have that power, too," Lum smiles. "Like it or not, sooner or  
later, you'll have to become one of us...become Sagussan. It'll be the only  
way you can really know peace."  
  
Shinobu blinks...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Welcome aboard, Hunter Varena."  
  
Varena smiles as she exchanges salutes and handshakes with Captain  
Otasur. Her sloop now runs parallel with the Mikado Marines' ship some  
parsecs away from Marcia's planet, another two days travel. After detecting  
Lannarkites on the world, Otasur contacted Lecashuto for assistance. It  
wouldn't do to have Nassur be killed by the bugs before he could be properly  
humiliated and executed by the Mikado...and it certainly wouldn't do to have  
the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager swoop in to claim their Chosen One in the  
confusion! For that, the best had to be called in.  
  
Since Marinba's death, Varena was that best. A major in the Hunter  
Corps (one who was out of Lecashuto when Furusur and his officers had been  
slain), Varena was also from Colony Nine. Like her countrywoman, Varena  
volunteered to serve as a spiritual-mystical guide in the Corps during  
Hisur's brief tenure as acting commandant in the wake of Osur's death.   
Trained by both her parents...her father, a sorcerer; her mother a shaman  
from the northern hill tribes of Kyotos...the *azhis'f* was always called in  
whenever strange problems arose. Like Lannarkites.  
  
"How many Lannarkites are on the ground?" Varena asks as they head to  
the bridge.  
  
"According to our sensors, when the smoke cleared, there were just  
under fifty left, all concentrated in one wing," Otasur reports. "However,  
we also detected nearly a hundred humanoids of a race we've never seen  
before. It was strange. The planet they were on showed no signs of humanoid  
habitation. Before we left, we noticed that Junba's group had been  
interacting with them."  
  
"Good. Any losses on our side?"  
  
"None," Otasur shakes his head. "It appears the strange luck of  
Tomobiki follows those people wherever they go."  
  
A good thing too, Varena muses. She learned of Ataru Moroboshi's  
connection to the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager, not to mention some strange  
recent events over Earth through spies now active on Phentax Two.   
Personally, she knew that trying to force the Maidens to aid the Mikado was  
stupid; those women were a power never to be challenged, her father warned.   
She also heard how the technicians who tried to modify "Renegade" to respond  
only to Junba had failed. The Maidens were responsible. She was barely able  
to prod the news of the destruction of Nathanba's regiment of Marines from  
the Mikado before leaving Lecashuto, thus could guess the Maidens were now  
Nassur's silent allies. Varena could only guess what the Maidens would do if  
ANY harm befell their Chosen One.  
  
"As soon as 'Renegade' leaves, we'll head in to see what's going on  
down there," the hunter smiles. "There's been some strange rumours about the  
Lannarkites circulating from some time, rumours that gained some credence  
after the Shingetsu massacre. If those others on that planet are what I  
think they are, we might get a handle on why the Lannarkites are so vicious  
in the first place."  
  
"Sir, by the looks of it, 'Renegade' appears to be preparing to leave  
orbit," a sensor officer reports.  
  
"You got your chance," Otasur hums...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ataru will survive his wounds. Although he'll be out of action for  
a while."  
  
"Pleased to hear it," Marcia smiles. She and Nassur were now down by  
the commune hall the Lannarkites were using as their living quarters. "We  
finished scouting around the hive for survivors and found some more like us.  
It seems the bugs were trying to destroy them. Most were males."  
  
"Well," Nassur smiles. "At least, we did some good here. If you  
want you can all come aboard my ship and we can take you home."  
  
Marcia sighs. There were a hundred humanoids under her charge. A  
third were like her, really not a part of the society Fate forced them to be a  
part of. Nassur saw them as separate from the others living here. And given  
Isha's warning about the relationships within the hive, she couldn't walk away  
on K'chi and the other children. Besides, if Lum's mysterious friend was  
right, they'd soon have their own way home...or at least to Koruneko. NONE  
dared challenge the mysterious felinoid and lived to tell the tale. "If it's  
alright with you," she smiles. "We would like to stay here...if you don't  
mind."  
  
"I understand," Nassur presses a button on his communicator. "I'll  
have supplies sent down to tide you over until I can contact some friends to  
look over you. Take care, Marcia."  
  
"Thanks, Nassur."  
  
Nassur waves as he disappears. Marcia sighs, then notices several  
large boxes of food and other survival gear beaming in. Nodding, she looks  
at Takau and Nenba. "Get that set up. Let's hope whoever's bringing that  
ship to us isn't late."  
  
"Right," they nod as they get to work...  
  
* * *  
  
Two days pass.  
  
Living here, the newborn Lannarkites realize that life on this barren  
world, if it ever came, wouldn't've long survived the harsh desert winds and  
relentless sun. Fortunately, given the sturdy construction of the hive, none  
of Marcia's new extended family have to proceed outside to forage for food  
and other essentials. Water came from an artesian well sunk into the bedrock  
right below the commune room; Isha reported there were other wells in the  
other wings of the hive. And with the abundance of slain insectoid  
Lannarkites for food, starvation was no threat.  
  
On the third morning, Marcia blinks as her hearing picks up the  
distant hum of starship engines. Blinking, she rises, then slipping on her  
dress, walks to a window to gaze outside. Her eyes widen on seeing a sleek  
warp courier, considerably larger than "Renegade," slide to a graceful  
landing several kilometres away from the hive. "Damn, she was right!" Marcia  
grins, then looks at the other dozing forms. "Everyone up!! Rescue party  
just came!!"  
  
Moans and grunts reply. "Already?" Takau covers her mouth in a yawn  
as she walks over to gaze out the window. "Who is it?"  
  
"Can't tell from here," Marcia's eyes narrow as her eyes focus on the  
craft, then looks around. "Did someone pick up a pair of binoculars from any  
of the ships captured?!"  
  
"Here!" Miryoku walks up with a pair of macrobinoculars in hand.  
  
Marcia takes them, then stares through the lenses. Sure enough, the  
sloop's black cygnet marker comes in clear. "Oh, shit, it's the Mikado's  
people!!" she spits out.  
  
"Mikado?!" Nenba walks up. "What would he want with us?"  
  
"I don't know," Marcia bites her lips, then notices the boarding ramp  
lowering to see a small troop of soldiers march out led by a woman. "Heads  
up! We got Marines on the loose...and a hunter by the looks of it."  
  
"Can I see?" Nenba holds out her hand.  
  
Marcia hands her the binoculars. Nenba adjusts the lenses'  
sensitivity range, then looks. The leader's husky skin and the decorative  
shamanist symbols tattooed into her skin around her eyes and on her exposed  
arms and legs stand out like neon. "Lecasur's Soul, that's Varena!!" she  
gasps.  
  
"Who's Varena?" Tawn inquires.  
  
"Shaman from Colony Nine, *azhis'f,*" Nenba whistles. "A major in  
the Special Hunter Corps, probably the best outside Captain Mujanba. She's  
always called in to handle the special cases...like Lannarkites."  
  
"Terrific," Marcia sighs, then notices the group moving toward  
another part of the hive, one her group hadn't explored. "Wait a second! Why  
are they heading that way for?!"  
  
Nenba looks. "I don't know..."  
  
* * *  
  
The Marines move to shielded positions five hundred yards from the  
hive's outer wall. Varena relaxes, gazing at the dark structure through her  
own binoculars. "By the looks of it, no one's home," the hunter bites her  
lips.  
  
"Do you think 'Renegade' got them all or whoever's in that part of  
the hive?" Corporal Gwanba gazes at the other intact wing.  
  
"Did it look like it from orbit?" Varena smiles at the young girl,  
then draws her pistol. "Okay, we move in slow. Go!"  
  
The group rises...then before they could react, the sand explodes,  
revealing a dozen or so warriors, creatures whose musculature and armour made  
them more durable in combat than a worker or a drone. "Ambush!!!" Gwanba  
screams as she levels her gun on one and fires.  
  
The bolt blows off one arm. The Lannarkite howls as his other arm  
slams the girl in the forehead, knocking her aside. The warning cry is  
useless as the other warriors swarm over Varena's team of nine. Kill the  
male ones, save the females! one warrior clicks to the others. Quick!!  
  
There are three males in Varena's group. In under a minute, all drop  
to the sands, their bodies forcibly ripped open by pincers and stingers. The  
females are seized before they could bring weapons to bear, disarmed and  
grabbed in tight bear-hugs before the warriors take flight for the hive. The  
leader of the group helps his wounded friend stagger back. In less than three  
minutes, peace falls over the scene save for the gasping breath of one Marine,  
the sergeant in charge.  
  
Minutes pass. A hovercycle is heard, dropping off Marcia and Isha as  
Miryoku takes Takau, Tawn and Nenba to the nearby shuttle. The healer races  
up to gaze at the shredded chest, the barely visible heart still beating  
under a shattered lung. As the blood soaks his jersey and stains the sands a  
dark brown-red, Isha turns to Marcia, shaking her head. Sighing, the  
ex-Fukunokami looks at the ashen face of the Vosian. "Can you hear me?"  
  
He coughs, his eyes barely registering anything but a dark humanoid  
shape with flowing hair. "Are...you an...angel...?"  
  
"No. A victim...like you."  
  
It is too late. Isha sighs as she closes his lifeless eyes, then  
stares at the hive. "Those females'll be hosts before long."  
  
"Do you know who lives in this part?"  
  
"Two breeders and several female workers who can also bear children,"  
Isha reports. "The breeders are the ones who create the warriors and special  
workers like me. Female workers bear normal workers and drones. I don't give  
those women much chances."  
  
"Let's improve the odds," Marcia scowls.  
  
The two head toward the hive...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ship's in good operational condition," Tawn reports as she inspects  
the bridge. "Very nice, fast...must be a special courier."  
  
"Large enough to get all of us to Sakusei?" Takau wonders.  
  
"Should be no problem," the ex-Zephyrite hums, staring at the ship  
status indicator. "I can hotwire the system to block out any surprises the  
Mikado's goons might've slipped in here. Should take me about ten minutes.  
Give me a hand here, Nenba?"  
  
"Sure," the ex-Vosian kneels beside her.  
  
Miryoku returns to the bridge, a small package and a note in hand.  
"What did you find?" Takau wonders.  
  
"This is from Koruneko!" the ex-Ipraedies gapes. "It's for Varena."  
Opening the pack, she notices several dozen vials of an orange-red liquid  
along with a dozen or so vials of a dark brown liquid. "What is this?!"  
  
"Hey, a note!" Takau plucks the letter from the bag. "'Dear Varena.  
In case the worst happens, use the orange vials to convert any insectoid  
Lannarkites into their humanoid versions, then use the brown vials to save  
yourselves and your friends in case you are impregnated. Come to Sakusei as  
soon as you can if you don't wish to return to Vos. Koruneko.'" The ex-Oni  
blinks as she wonders how Koruneko, someone who did NOT like the Mikado,  
managed to get this to Vos so Varena and her friends could be helped.  
"Strange!"  
  
"The guy's lived for thirty thousand years and more; I'd think he'd  
know how to deal with the Lannarkites by now," Miryoku hums. "C'mon, let's  
tell Marcia."  
  
"Right," Takau nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Varena moans. "Where am I...?"  
  
She finds herself in a dark space. Flat on her back atop some sort  
of diagnostic table, hands and legs bolted down. Further, her uniform is  
open to expose her abdomen. Concentrating, she detects the other women in  
her squad, Gwanba and four scared privates formerly of Lecashuto's streets.   
Taking a deep breath, the shaman-hunter looks around. The room they were in  
was vast. Despite its darkness, the room had a clean, antiseptic smell to  
it. "Damn! Impregnation chamber!!"  
  
"You know where we are, Major?" Gwanba's panicked voice echoes from  
her right.  
  
"Yeah. In a lot of trouble, Gwanba."  
  
"Major!!!" one of the privates screams.  
  
Varena sees several hulking forms lumber into the chamber. Her eyes  
widen on seeing the largest move right up to her, gazing at the husky-skinned  
hybrid through two half-globes of many eyes. She then notices someone the  
same size move up to Gwanba, the smaller ones taking one of the privates.   
The two large ones were breeders, the others breeder-workers. Biting her  
lips, the shaman-hunter concentrates all her power on the breeder before her,  
a vain hope of trying to tap into the Lannarkite's mind and sense what the  
insectoid was thinking.  
  
The breeder stares at the slender fur-skin, curious to see the  
decorative tattoos marking Varena's personal faith. So strange. Of the many  
times she had used these animals to host her many children, she had never seen  
something like this. A twinge of uncertainty moves through her frame. Could  
her sibling the healer-drone be right? Could these ugly bipedal things be  
truly sentient, intelligent? True, they built ships and cities and moved  
between planets, very much like those of the Great Hive. Many other animal  
species did the same things...and many of THEM were hunted by these bipeds as  
food. Still, should she not try to communicate with it, let it understand why  
it would soon die to let her child live?  
  
S'wi?  
  
The breeder turns to see a warrior, her mate, walk up to her. What  
wrong, K'yn?  
  
Why you not insert egg? he strokes her head. Egg no survive  
long after creation. Child die soon.  
  
Understand, S'wi nods, then stares again at Varena. But will  
host know why?  
  
K'yn clicks disapprovingly. Listen too much to healer-drone. No  
think such stupid things less egg become mutant.  
  
S'wi shudders. Understand.  
  
With that, the breeder shuffles into position, shifting the table to  
bring Varena into a semi-standing position. The shaman-hunter redoubles her  
concentration, focusing all her powers into the alien before it, ignoring the  
shrill cries of Gwanba and the privates as the other breeders got to work.  
Please, please, can you hear me? Please, try to hear me! Please, in the  
name of the Lady Pizalna, answer me!! Please!!!  
  
Suddenly, as if That Lady heard Varena's plea, the breeder stops,  
gazing curiously at her. What wrong? K'yn clicks.  
  
It spoke to me! It speak to mind!  
  
What it say? K'yn wonders.  
  
No understand. It no angry. Curious. Not chattering like other  
hosts, S'wi ignores the blood-curling shrieks from Gwanba and the privates  
as their stomachs are ripped open to allow the eggs to be inserted. It  
want to know about Hive.  
  
What stupid fur-skin know about Hive? Egg must live. Who cares  
about fur-skins?  
  
S'wi shakes her head as K'yn exits. *I love him but he's such a rock-  
head at times!* the breeder sighs, then stares at Varena. Sorry. No  
choice. Egg no live in me. Egg only live in you. Child first here.  
  
Varena blinks as her empathic powers detect the regret in the  
breeder's mind. Unlike other Lannarkites she had encountered over the last  
several decades, this one believed that "fur-skins" were sentient and worthy  
of respect. Unfortunately, breeders weren't queens, who had the final say in  
all matters concerning relations between the various hives and outsiders.  
  
Varena also senses the gamut of emotions S'wi feels. For her mate,  
testosterone-driven idiot that he was. For the others in the hive, who Fate  
now forced her to lead. But most of all, for her unborn whose life  
precariously hung in her gestation sac now, unable to grow within her mother's  
body, unable to survive in the outside due to a lack of a proper shell.  
Impregnating a host body was the only way for the child to live. Alien or no,  
S'wi was acting like any other mother concerned for her child's welfare.  
  
"Do it," the shaman whispers.  
  
S'wi tenses, then thrusts in, her impregnation probe lancing into the  
hybrid's abdomen to allow the precious seed to place itself somewhere near  
the pancreas. Varena grunts as her mind overloads from the sharp pain, the  
nauseating feeling of something VERY foreign being thrust into her, but true  
to her mother's people, didn't scream out. If the Three-Faced One decreed  
that this was the way she would enter the Afterworld, she would face it with  
honour and dignity, not as a coward.  
  
Thank you, S'wi exhales.  
  
A hole is punched into the wall, causing a whole section to collapse  
in. The breeders spin around as two lithe forms step into the room.  
Mutants!!! Om'yng, S'wi's sister and fellow breeder, clicks disgustedly.  
  
Marcia steps into the weak light. "Is that the way you normally  
address your hive queen?" she icily inquires.  
  
Varena blinks on seeing the two humanoid Lannarkites. So the  
intelligence reports from Sakusei Station were true. Before the Marine  
company was wiped out by the Nendo-kata, one of the privates had reported  
seeing three strange humanoids in Koruneko's bar. When asked, one happily  
told the fellow she was a Lannarkite, a "mutant" in the eyes of the insects  
but resembling the original Lannarkite race destroyed many eons ago. The  
Mikado had hinted to Varena that if the strange humanoids in this hive were  
the same as the three under Koruneko's care, they were to be captured and  
returned to Lecashuto for study.  
  
You no queen! Om'yng chatters furiously. Go back to...  
  
Marcia sighs, then punches the breeder in the snout, knocking her  
into a wall. "Shut up!!" she growls, then notices the whimpering Marines.  
"Oh, shit, we're too late!"  
  
Isha walks over to touch Gwanba's body. "Yes, we're too late to keep  
them as fur-skins," she sighs. "But with some luck, they might become normal  
kind like us."  
  
Om'yng hisses. No egg of mine hatch into mutant!!  
  
Before the breeder could lunge at the healer, S'wi gets in the way,  
then smacks her sister hard across the head. Idiot! No see who  
blue-skinned one really is?!  
  
Om'yng collapses. "You always were a rock head, weren't you,  
Om'yng?" Isha sighs.  
  
"Your sister, I take it?" Marcia muses.  
  
"Unfortunately," Isha then smiles at her other sister. "Are you  
okay, S'wi?"  
  
S'wi turns to stare at the healer. How you become normal?  
  
"A...long story," Isha sighs. "In the meantime, I have to think of a  
way of not only saving these, but also find a way to replicate Atar's action  
and make you all normal!"  
  
"No problem!!" Takau announces.  
  
Everyone turns as the ex-Oni marches up, the bag from Koruneko in her  
hand. "What did you find, Takau-chan?" Marcia wonders.  
  
"Oh, a care package from Koruneko," Takau beams, pulling out the  
vials. "Seems he knew Varena and her friends were coming our way, so he  
placed this in a room on that courier for us. This one," she holds up an  
orange vial, "...can make any of them humanoid," she nods to S'wi. "And this  
one," she holds up a brown vial, "...can help Varena and her friends."  
  
"Great," Marcia takes an orange vial, then hands it to S'wi. "Drink."  
  
The breeder shudders, then looks at Isha. The healer shrugs. With  
that, the insectoid grasps the small vial in her hand, then drops it down. A  
second later, her whole body glows as the armour plates shatter, her inner  
body morphing. Isha then lunges forward to catch her now-humanoid sister.   
"No need to make you hurt yourself on your first day of a normal life!" the  
healer helps her to her knees.  
  
"Oooh..." S'wi groans as she feels her head. "What happen to me?  
Why I feel so strange...EEEK!!!!" she yelps on seeing her hands. "What you do  
to me?!!"  
  
Isha sighs, then bashes S'wi over the head. "You're just as rock-  
headed as Om'yng and your mate at times!" the healer snarls.  
  
S'wi yelps, then gazes at herself again. Now blue-skinned, her  
markings were different, more indicative of a breeder than a healer. Feeling  
her face, she rises. "Different movements," she hums, then stares at Varena.  
"What about my child?" she spins on Isha.  
  
Marcia takes a brown vial, then walks over. "I hate to do this to  
you, but there's only one way out for you at this stage," the ex-Fukunokami  
sighs. "Unless you really like the idea of becoming a sick Lannarkite."  
  
"Not really," Varena laughs.  
  
Marcia allows her to drink the vial. As soon as the potion hits her  
oesophagus, the hybrid screams. Everyone watches as her skin becomes blue  
like her hive-mother and hive-aunt, the dark tattoos becoming her new skin  
markings. A second later, she relaxes, then shatters the bonds holding her  
down. "Well, that was fun," she moans, slowly rising as she blinks to get  
used to her new eyesight.  
  
"Are you still Varena?" Marcia asks.  
  
"Yes, I'm still Varena," the ex-hybrid sighs, feeling herself.  
"Well, this isn't too bad at all. What about my friends?"  
  
"Takau!" Marcia barks.  
  
"Right," the ex-Oni gets to work.  
  
In minutes, the breeders and their eggs' hosts are transformed. As  
the former group tries to get used to walking in a different manner, much less  
the sensations of being humanoid, the ex-Vosians quickly gather around their  
leader. "So now what?" Gwanba demands. "We still have a mission to perform!"  
  
"The mission's over," Varena sighs. "Unless you want to go back to  
Vos looking like that! Guaranteed that the Mikado's scientists'll be  
dissecting you before long!!"  
  
Gwanba jerks, then gazes at herself. Despite the different markings,  
she was now in effect Varena's cousin. "Er...right!" she looks at her hive-  
mother, now sulking in a corner. "What's with her?" she looks at Isha.  
  
"Your mother was too influenced by the old queen to accept that  
normal kind like us were true Lannarkites," the healer sighs. "At least  
Varena's mother isn't so rock-headed."  
  
Gwanba blinks, then stares at the healer. "How could I be her  
daughter? I was born..."  
  
"On your planet," Isha nods. "But now, you have the body of a  
Lannarkite. Could your fur-skin parents accept you like this?"  
  
"My parents are dead," she sighs.  
  
"Well, now you have new ones," Isha smiles. "Your mother is an idiot  
at times, but she's nice once she gets to know you. Your father is much  
nicer; he never like the idea of isolating the 'mutants' from their birth  
parents. He'll like you."  
  
Gwanba blinks, then walks over to kneel beside Om'yng. The elder  
looks up to see her transformed child gazing concernedly at her, then shies  
away. "No touch..."  
  
"Hey, stop that," Gwanba sighs. "Look, I don't know what's going on  
here, but at least you're still alive."  
  
"How can mate love me? Child dead, now I dead, mutant! Not fair...!"  
  
"I'm still your child...Mother."  
  
Om'yng blinks, then stares quizzically at Gwanba. Seeing her smile,  
sensing her delight at having a family again, the elder feels her mouth twitch  
into a smile as she allows Gwanba to lift her back to her feet. The two then  
sink into a warm embrace. Nearby, the others grin. "Well, that solves that  
little domestic crisis," Marcia breathes out in relief.  
  
"Now we need to worry about the others," Isha waves Takau with her.  
"Let's go, Takau."  
  
"Right behind you, Doc," Takau nods.  
  
Marcia sighs, then looks at S'wi and Varena, who now gaze at each  
other. "Fur-skin parents dead?" the elder wonders.  
  
"Yes," Varena sighs. "My parents...were killed in a rebel raid when  
we tried to declare our neutrality in the Civil War; it's why I joined the  
Mikado's side."  
  
S'wi beams. "Then I now mother, yes?"  
  
"Yes...Mother," Varena beams.  
  
They embrace. Marcia relaxes as the others slowly draw together,  
bridging the chasm between races and beliefs to forge new ties, start new  
families. A minute later, an scream echoes from nearby. She turns to see a  
large, well muscular male humanoid storm in, staring at what to him looks like  
very deformed limbs. "***I MONSTER!!!!!!***" he bellows, grabbing his short  
hair and yanking on it as he bellows like a possessed madman.  
  
"Yours, I take it?" Marcia gazes at S'wi.  
  
"Yes," S'wi looks down.  
  
The transformed K'yn appears before her. "S'wi, look at me!!! See  
what witch healer-sister did to me...AAAAH!!!!" he doubles back on seeing his  
mate and daughter. "You mutants too!!! No, no, make nightmare stop!!!"  
  
"Father, stop acting like a trench-wave!!" Varena snaps as she and  
S'wi bash K'yn with a diagnostic table!  
  
K'yn moans, feeling the new lump on his head. "I see that family's  
off to a good start," Marcia laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
A hectic day later, the 160 members of Marcia's extended family board  
the courier. Despite its small size, the ship was designed with an eye  
towards emergency evacuation of senior personnel (a sister craft was always  
on standby for the Mikado), hence there is enough space and rations for the  
six day journey to the Federation worlds. The bodies of the three dead  
Marines and the deceased male drones are buried near the abandoned hive, then  
the whole place is set to the torch. Marcia solemnly watches the dark  
buildings surrender to the heat, shatter into their primary elements, then  
turns and walks aboard the courier. "Sayonara, Jojou," she turns back for a  
final look, her eyes glistening with tears, then heads to the bridge.  
  
Varena and Gwanba are now at the helm station. "Marcia, we're all  
set to go," the former smiles. "What course?"  
  
Marcia sighs, then sits in the command chair. "Set a course for  
Sakusei Station. Engage warp when we clear the system."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Varena turns back.  
  
The courier lifts off from the surface, does a beauty pass of the  
burning hive, then soars into orbit. As she feels the light tremble of the  
ship escaping the planet's gravity well, Marcia leans back in her chair.  
"Okay, we'll have to watch out for any border patrols when we get close to  
Sakusei," she muses. "I don't know how we're going to explain this if we  
bump into a stray border patrol. Varena, how close will we get to any border  
points before we hit the Dead Zone?"  
  
"Several, I'm afraid," Varena sighs. "We'll zip close to the edge of  
Kurakoan space, then we'll have to skirt through the Vosian- Tengu and  
Vosian- Ellsian frontier zones before we make it to Yiziba. We should be  
okay for the first four days, then it'll get dicey for the next one,  
especially since we can't get rid of the ship's outer markings. Once people  
see that, they'll yell for the rebels to send some assistance."  
  
"We'll worry about it when we get there," Marcia sighs, then  
relaxes. "I just hope Koruneko knows what he's doing."  
  
"So do I," Varena hums.  
  
"Ma'am?" one of the ex-Marines, Mulnba, looks up. "We're receiving a  
transmission from Lecashuto. It's the Mikado!"  
  
Marcia blinks, then shudders. "Oh, shit, this isn't what we needed!  
Mulnba, respond with static! Varena, can this ship be remote-controlled from  
Lecashuto?"  
  
"Most likely," Varena leans down to open a circuit panel. Gazing at  
the chips, she sighs. "Yep! Give me two seconds!!"  
  
She yanks out some chips, then does some quick rewiring. The courier  
shudders for a moment, then returns to normal. "Helm control is still with  
us," Gwanba reports.  
  
"That should do it," Varena relaxes. "Setting course and speed.  
Engaging warp."  
  
"Go!" Marcia barks.  
  
The courier vanishes...  
  
* * *  
  
In Lecashuto, the Mikado turns to Sussur. "Do we have any agents  
close to the probable flight-path of that courier?"  
  
"I believe so, sir," the colonel nods. "On Colony 112 and One-  
fifteen. Should I have Colonel Grisur look in on it?"  
  
"No," the dictator shakes his head. "Send someone else. I don't  
want my wife and child's safety compromised."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sussur nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are," Koruneko smiles. "I'm glad you could come on such  
short notice."  
  
"What's the problem?" Sylia inquires...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Varena?!"  
  
Aisur blinks confusedly as he gazes at his commander. "That's her,"  
Gomasur nods. "Perhaps the last senior officer of the Hunter Corps.   
According to our latest intelligence, Varena was dispatched to assist Captain  
Otasur keep watch on the Planet of Shadows mission."  
  
"That pathetic farce Hunba's boy's on?" Aisur bites his lips, running  
his hand through his beard. "So what do you want me to do? We know Varena's  
a possible convert to our cause. So was Mujanba before she disappeared."  
  
Gomasur nods, rubbing his eyes. Shortly after Mujanba had "died,"  
the commander of the *an'san-Mikado* contacted Abraham Shapiro to learn if  
the Colony Nine witch-hunter was alive. People in the rebel hierarchy knew  
that Mujanba could be brought to their side if the lunatic fringes of the  
Rebel Alliance Army were suppressed. Mujanba was the most feared hunter in  
the Corps, someone Furusur feared and even, so rumour had it, intimidated the  
Mikado once when several trainees died in one botched mission. Security  
wasn't a problem; Shapiro was neutral on the whole Civil War and would help  
the rebels as he would help Furusur. Besides, Shapiro owed Gomasur one and  
the observer always paid his debts.  
  
Once Mujanba was confirmed alive and well, Gomasur arranged to meet  
and offer her a golden opportunity to help them take down the Hunter Corps'  
leaders and cripple a vital part of the Mikado's fighting force. It would be  
no skin off Mujanba's nose; her contempt for her fellow officers was no  
secret. However, by then, Mujanba had become Mujanba McTavish and was  
planning to have children with her life-mate Nicole. Thus disqualified,  
Gomasur had to turn to the next possible candidate.  
  
Major Varena.  
  
"Seems a waste of time to chase after a blade-runner like Varena,"  
Aisur hums. "The other officers are dead, killed some months ago. By the  
way, did they ever find out what 'Tarun-Chong' was and who are they?"  
  
"Tarun-Chong means 'the Other Party,'" a voice hails from behind the  
widower. "It was a political resistance movement that existed fourteen  
millennia ago on the planet Sagussa. When it moved to armed rebellion, it  
unleashed an armageddon that lasted five hundred years and killed ten billion  
people."  
  
Aisur spins around to see a slender woman step out of the shadows of  
the colonel's office, now in her black combat uniform. "Captain Aisur, this  
is Squadron Commander Sylia, commander of Sagussa's Pathfinder Troop Six,"  
Gomasur smiles. "Koruneko-san sent her group to help us find Varena and her  
friends."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Sylia smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Some minutes later, Aisur and Sylia step out of Gomasur's tent on  
Colony 112 to head to the capital city airfield. Parked amidst of cargo  
shuttles and fast attack craft was a sleek black warship painted with a golden  
phoenix-like insignia. "So where is Sagussa again?" the former stares at the  
latter.  
  
"Fourth Stellar Cluster, system 4SC-289, first planet," the latter  
smiles. "I believe that's your designation for our home. You can scan  
outside the Barrier by the stellar telescope array near Colony 104, right?"  
  
"I'm not into stellar cartography," Aisur chuckles, trying to hide  
his peaked curiosity. What was a Seishin-Urusian doing living out there where  
no one inside the Barrier could ever reach? "So, how does someone like  
Koruneko know about you people?"  
  
"Koruneko-san is a friend of ours," Sylia smiles, sidestepping  
Aisur's attempt at probing Sagussa's secret. "He helps us from time to time,  
ensuring our existence remains hazed in mystery until the proper time comes  
for us to reveal ourselves. That will be very soon, I assure you. Relax,  
Captain. We mean you and your cause no harm; it's the mad one in Lecashuto  
you and your friends now fight that we have a very serious dispute with."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"He kidnapped two people very close to my race and forced them on  
that fool's errand to the Planet of Shadows," her eyes narrow. "We helped  
Nassur take precautions to ensure the Mikado and his clone servant Junba  
doesn't step too far out of line until the proper time, but rest assured, when  
that time does come, the Mikado and his kind will realize how insignificant  
they really are."  
  
"Um...don't mind my asking, but how vital are these two people to  
your race?"  
  
"They're our leader and his life-mate."  
  
"Ouch!!" Aisur winces. "Shit, that's cause for war. I don't think  
Hunba and her generals'll have a right to stop you."  
  
"They won't. Ah, here we are."  
  
"Sylia!" Priss leans on the "Kiboo'cha's" landing strut, arms  
crossed. "This him?"  
  
"Yes," Sylia then does the introductions.  
  
Aisur blinks on seeing Priss' cheek tattoo. Was this girl a fan of  
the *pirpirsiw'r* or actually one of them? "Nice to meet you," Priss shakes  
his hand, then sees his braided hair. "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. When  
did your wife pass away?"  
  
Aisur jerks. Sylia kicks the coxswain in the shins. "Idiot!" she  
snaps. "I'm sorry, Aisur. Priss here has as much couth as a sandpanther with  
diarrhea at times!"  
  
"I'm trying to be nice!!" Priss winces.  
  
"It's okay," Aisur laughs embarrassingly, then sighs. "Actually, my  
wife...died many years ago. I just...haven't had the time to go to Sabaku for  
the *nicha* ceremony."  
  
"Killing the Mikado's goons must keep you busy," Priss hums as they  
board the ship.  
  
"That...and other things," Aisur hisses.  
  
"What other things?"  
  
"It's...nothing," Aisur shakes his head as they step onto the sloop's  
bridge. So many years since Munba had died. So many...  
  
Sylia and Priss exchange raised eyebrows, then shrug as they assume  
their places. "Let's go, Nene," the former nods to the Troop hacker. "We  
have a courier to intercept and humanoid Lannarkites to save from the  
Mikado."  
  
"In a moment, Sylia," Nene growls. "That hussy computer on Home Base  
is trying to send a love letter to Henry!"  
  
"Again?!" Asukanoevan blinks. "What's that bitch's big problem?"  
  
"Search me!" Nene taps on her board, then nods. "There!! That  
should tone it down a bit! Okay, off to the rescue!!"  
  
Aisur feels confused. "What's with her?" he turns to Sylia. "I know  
the computer at Nassur's base is sentient, but who's Henry?"  
  
"He's a friend of ours," Nene cheerily replies. "The nicest,  
warmest, fuzziest CPU mainframe you could ever meet!"  
  
"He's a computer?" Aisur squeaks.  
  
The "Kiboo'cha" lifts off from the spaceport and soars away, turning  
its prow to the Confederation's frontier with the Tengu Kingdom. "Yeah, but  
the dweezil on Home Base doesn't get the idea that Henry's a bit celibate!"  
Nene explains, ignoring the Vosian's shocked stare. "You know, there was once  
this crazy CPU called Suzy that Henry told me about; always had this thing for  
him!"  
  
"*What does Suzy have that I don't?!*" the tres-feminine voice of  
Home Base's master computer demands over the comm line.  
  
"Shut up, you oversexed excuse for a mainframe, or I'm gonna force-  
feed a virus on you!!!" Nene growls at the speaker.  
  
REAL big sweat drop. "Nassur's computer always like that?" Aisur  
turns to Sylia.  
  
"Supposedly. Don't mind Nene, Captain. She's just having a little  
fun right now."  
  
VERY BIG sweat drop. "Gomasur, you trench-wave, I'm gonna kill you  
for this..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Approaching the Vos-Tengu frontier. Border Post Two ahead."  
  
Marcia relaxes in the central chair, trying to stay calm as Gwanba  
guides the courier towards the very thin strip of space claimed by neither  
Vosian or Tengu. Threading through the corridor, in places only thousands of  
kilometres apart, was easy if you kept your speed down. But given the  
Mikado's interest in capturing some of her hive for study, they had to get to  
the Dead Zone as soon as possible. "I wish there was some way we could keep  
to the Tengu side of things," she muses aloud. "I mean, half the elders on  
this ship were formerly of Federation worlds, so we'd have freedom of  
passage. Besides, none of you can go back to Vos, so you'd be refugees."  
  
"I wouldn't want to go back to Vos anyway, especially looking like  
this," Gwanba sighs, gazing at her light blue skin. "We'll be passing Border  
Post Two in five minutes."  
  
"Good. Maintain speed and keep a watch for anything coming from the  
Vosian side. Gwanba, do you still have your tracking powers; I never thought  
to ask you before."  
  
Gwanba concentrates, then her pale eyes glow. "Yes, they're still  
there. I can sense everyone aboard the ship and all the Tengu customs  
officers at Post Two. Incredible! I think my range has increased  
dramatically."  
  
"Good!" Marcia claps her hands. "We'll borrow a page from your  
former boss' book." She taps the intercom. "This is Marcia. All former  
Vosians who are now elders, please come to the bridge. I need you."  
  
In a minute, Nenba, Varena, the privates of Gwanba's squad and five  
others transformed by Ataru step onto the bridge. "You wanted to see us,  
Marcia?" Nenba bows lightly.  
  
"Do all of your tracking powers still work?" Marcia asks. At their  
affirming nods, she indicates the chairs on the bridge. "Please stay up here  
and keep a 'watch' on the Confederation side; they're off to port. Instant  
you feel anything, warn me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the women nod, then sit down, relaxing as they  
concentrate their minds on the space that was once their home.  
  
Marcia stands by Varena. "Wish I didn't feel like I was forcing you  
to do this."  
  
"It's alright, Marcia," the shaman grins. "Isha explained our  
relationship to you and how things work in a hive. Don't worry; we sense how  
much you want us to survive. Remember, our necks are on the line, too."  
  
"Doesn't make me feel much better..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Still no response," the sensor officer at Post Two reports.  
  
"Are you sure it's a Mikado courier?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the Tengu nods. "It's shields are up, but no weapons  
are armed. By the course it's taking right now, it appears to want to avoid  
entering Vosian space."  
  
"How curious," the woman lounging in the throne-like chair sips her  
wine, then gazes at the image of the small craft. "How many sentients are  
aboard and what type are they?"  
  
"Scanning now, Countess," he turns to the board, then types in  
commands. "There are 160 beings aboard the ship. Scanners cannot confirm  
what sort of beings they are. They're not from any previously encountered  
race!"  
  
The woman sitting at the command post blinks her sensually long  
lashes, her pink eyes gazing at the craft. "An unknown race piloting a  
Mikado- Vosian courier and they're wanting to stay clear of Vosian space.   
How curious. Signals, please send a message to my cousin; she should be back  
from Earth by now."  
  
"Yes, Countess Karasu."  
  
Karasu sighs, absently brushing aside her long brown locks, styled  
like all Tengu humanoids into crow-like wings. Despite the business-like  
atmosphere hovering over the others at this border post, the countess was  
dressed scandalously in a see-through negligee and panties. Truly an  
embarrassment to the royal family she was a part of, Karasu...like Toji of  
Triton, a member of the Intergalactic Boy-Chaser's Club...had been sent here  
by Kurama to keep her from making mischief and unleashing a scandal that  
could rock society to its foundations. Ironically, this aided in keeping  
incursions by the Mikado's forces to a minimum; the countess' sexual prowess  
was too much for a hunter or Mikado Marine!  
  
A second later, Kurama's face appears in a screen before Karasu.  
"What is it, cousin?" the princess blinks. "A problem?"  
  
"A strange one, I confess, dear cousin," Karasu muses. "We've a  
Mikado courier passing by us trying to thread his way through the corridor  
between our space and Vos'. Sensors indicate there are humanoids aboard but  
not of any race previously encountered."  
  
"That is odd," Kurama sighs dejectedly. "Still, capturing a courier  
may deliver a small message to that pig in Lecashuto. I need to do something  
after learning what he did to poor Natsu-chan! Vector me in, Karasu-chan;  
this shouldn't take long."  
  
"Alright...but be a dear, Kurama-chan; if there are very nice men  
aboard, do save some for me, will you?" Karasu sweetly smiles.  
  
Kurama faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"Problem!" Nenba's eyes glow.  
  
"Vosian?" Marcia tenses.  
  
"No, Tengu," Nenba reports. "I sense a group coming right at us.  
Large group, one humanoid and five hundred Tengu."  
  
"Sensors just picked up a patrol cruiser on intercept!" Tawn stares  
at the sensor board. "Only ship of that size registered to Tengu is Princess  
Kurama's personal cruiser."  
  
"Kurama?!" Marcia sighs. "Well, that idiot's better than no one!"  
She stabs the intercom. "Jii, come to the bridge, please."  
  
A second later, a dark-skinned woman with green and gold markings,  
her hair styled back in what could have been the Tengu wing style, steps onto  
the bridge, then goes to one knee. "What may I do for my queen?" she  
announces.  
  
Marcia sighs. When Isha gave her lecture on hive structure, the ex-  
Tengu immediately began treating Marcia like she was a real queen. "Jii-chan,  
stop that! It appears that Kurama is on her way here to speak to us."  
  
"Does my queen desire me to speak to the princess on our behalf?" Jii  
inquires.  
  
"***JII, WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!?!?!***" Marcia screams, knocking the  
girl...Jii was Nenba's age...over. "Stop acting like Bensaiten made me her  
successor!!! I was condemned to be this way!!! Relax!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Marcia-chan!" Jii embarrassingly laughs. "I'll talk to  
Kurama-san!"  
  
"Better!!" Marcia relaxes in her chair.  
  
The others laugh as Varena opens a channel. A second later, Kurama's  
stern face appears on the front viewscreen. "Mikado ship, you are trespassing  
in the sovereign space of the Kingdom of Karasutengu!! Surrender and prepare  
for boarding!!!"  
  
"Cousin, it's me, Jii!!! Yoh-hoo!!!"  
  
"What?!!" Kurama blinks, then looks away. "Ridiculous!!! You don't  
even BEGIN to look like my cousin!!! Who are you?!!"  
  
"Kurama-chan, it's me!!!" Jii's eyes instantly water. "Oh, you're  
just as mean as Karasu-chan!!! Whaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Tawn appears beside the ex-Tengu. "Jii-chan, you never said a thing  
about you being related to Kurama!"  
  
Jii stops, gazing innocently at the ex-Zephyrite. "You never asked,  
Tawn-chan."  
  
Everyone faints! The forward viewscreen changes to an image of an  
enraged Karasu. "***I RESENT THAT!!!!!!***" the countess thunders, her eyes  
ablaze. "It's not my fault you kept stealing my dolls!!!"  
  
"It's not my fault you kept stealing MY dolls, you selfish nest-  
thief!!!" Jii counters, icily glaring at her older sister.  
  
Big sweat drops appear on everyone on both ships and Border Post Two!  
"That is Jii," Kurama sighs, then turns to Old One. "Have our chief medical  
officer beam over to that ship and examine those people! We must learn  
what's happened to them!"  
  
"At once, Princess K.," the elderly Tengu nods. "Though I must  
confess, I've never seen Countess J. look so beautiful!"  
  
"Yes," Kurama muses, then laughs. "I dare say Karasu-chan might get  
very jealous! Her vanity has always been her problem."  
  
"You may be right, Princess," Old One cackles. "I'll have Sensei  
head over now."  
  
He turns to head aft. "Old One?"  
  
"Yes, Princess?" he faces Kurama.  
  
"If there are males in that group, do keep them away from poor Karasu-  
chan," Kurama smiles. "I want first dibs."  
  
"Of course, Princess."  
  
* * *  
  
"Unbelievable!!" Kurama's doctor, an elderly Tengu of the same  
generation as Old One, gasps. "This is DNA rewriting like I've never seen  
before!! Virtually the same as what happens when one becomes a Lannarkite,  
but the end result is so strikingly different! If Isha-sensei didn't tell us  
about the truth of her species, I'd swear that this race and the Lannarkites  
were two different species!"  
  
Everyone now stands in the main medical station of Border Post Two,  
Jii relaxing on the diagnostic bed as Sensei flutters around her. Kurama,  
Karasu, Marcia, Isha, Tawn and Varena stand nearby. "So this is what a  
Lannarkite is supposed to be, eh?" the Tengu princess hums. "Once the news of  
this gets out, the way all of us look on that race will change drastically."  
  
"Yes, especially since there's not a flaw in any of them!" Karasu  
snorts derisively, finding herself VERY wanting after a quick comparison  
between herself and Jii.  
  
"Too bad," Varena winks at her mates.  
  
The others snicker. "What's so funny?!!" Karasu snarls, spinning on  
them.  
  
Innocent whistles answer. "Never mind, cousin," Kurama waves her  
down. "Sensei, is there any way to reverse this? Make Jii-chan and her  
friends normal again?"  
  
"I doubt even the regeneration matrix on Sagurei could do that,  
Princess K.," Sensei bows to her. "Like it or not, Countess J. and her  
friends are stuck this way."  
  
"It's not bad," Jii smiles. "Especially since it was YOUR former  
groom Ataru Moroboshi who saved my life!" she gazes at Kurama. "And you  
always said he was such a hentai! The man who saved my life was as noble as  
Nassur himself!! I wish he wasn't engaged to marry Lum so **I** could marry  
him!!!"  
  
Kurama jolts, her eyes flashing with sullen rage. "ATARU saved  
you?!! That useless, ungrateful moron...?!!"  
  
A whole bank of computers is tossed at the princess, burying her!  
"Hey, lady!!!" Marcia snaps. "He saved us, too!!!"  
  
Kurama feels the bump on her skull. "I rather wish Ataru was still  
the way he was before that farce on Icarus," Karasu sighs wistfully. "He  
seemed so much more fun then!"  
  
"I'm glad he did change!!" Marcia asserts. "If he didn't, I'd be a  
bug right about now instead of eating them!!!"  
  
"Are we done?" Jii yawns. "As much as coming home is fun, we have to  
go to Sakusei!"  
  
"Why?!" Karasu blinks.  
  
"Because Koruneko-sama wants us there!" Jii shrugs. "Don't ask me  
why! He's the one who saved Varena-chan and her friends."  
  
"If that's true, we best see you escorted there right away, then,"  
Old One asserts, then turns to an aide. "Have the Mikado markings struck off  
their courier and replaced by our markings. Summon Kaizoku-san, too; they'll  
need to change their identification codes in case the Ellsians or the  
Fukunokami get upset when they pass by their territories."  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen Kai-chan in a while!" Jii claps her hands.  
  
"Who's Kaizoku?" Varena blinks.  
  
"My brother. He's into computers."  
  
A minute later, Kaizoku arrives. One of the first male humanoids  
born in the wake of the genocide of males by the Seifukusu a millennia ago, he  
is a slender, bespectacled, bookish type with very big glasses over narrow  
green eyes and reddish wing-styled hair. With him is a labtop with a multi-  
purpose computer jack. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Hi, Kai-chan!" Jii slips her arm around his. "We need you to fix up  
some things on our ship so we can get to Sakusei."  
  
"Oh, hi, Jii-chan," he smiles at her, unfazed that she was no longer  
Tengu. "It's already been fixed."  
  
"You already fixed it?" Marcia squeaks.  
  
"Sure!" Kaizoku grins embarrassingly. "The instant I heard Jii-chan  
was aboard, I hacked into the mainframe and found out from your helm logs you  
wanted to get to Sakusei. After checking into the mission logs for Varena-san  
and her friends, I also learned the Mikado wanted to capture you for study and  
possible conversion into slave warriors so he could use you against the  
rebels. He was even thinking of making a special hit squad so he could use  
them to assassinate Dakejinzou Shogai, her daughters and those clones of hers  
Professor Ninko created sometime ago."  
  
"Why would he think we could take on a fighter of Dakejinzou's  
class?!" Marcia gapes.  
  
"Search me, but comparing the genetic structures of humanoid  
Lannarkites and Umanoshippo synthezoids, I'd say it'd be a pretty good  
fight," Kaizoku shrugs. "Shogai-san would win since her kind has the greater  
endurance potential, but it'd be close."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!!!" Varena appears before the Tengu man. "How'd  
you know all that?! Those are top secret mission plans!!!"  
  
"Them?!" Kaizoku embarrassingly laughs. "It usually takes me two  
days to break a new programming code! You Vosians've really gotta work more  
on your cryptography skills!"  
  
Varena blinks. "You're Corsair, aren't you?! The Visionary who's  
been supplying the rebels with the Mikado's computer codes and signal cyphers  
for the last two decades!!"  
  
"That's right," Kurama proudly places an arm around her cousin's  
shoulders. "Kai-chan here is Tengu's small contribution to the downfall of  
the Mikado."  
  
Varena smiles, admiration in her voice. "Were this before I became a  
Lannarkite, I would've killed you for that. But one must admire good work  
when one sees it. The Mikado has a million-credit bounty on you, you know!"  
  
"Big deal," Kaizoku shrugs. "Instant I find out someone's trying to  
come after me, I vector Colonel Gomasur's troops into stopping him long before  
they could guess where I am."  
  
A rumble is heard. Everyone blinks as Varena's eyes glow.  
"INCOMING!!!!!!"  
  
An explosion in a hangar bay nearly vents the station to the outside  
vacuum!! Everyone runs out of the medical station to see a platoon of Mikado  
Marines appear, weapons out and ready. "BY COMMAND OF THE MIKADO, SURRENDER  
AT ONCE!!!!!!" their lieutenant thunders at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Damn!!! What are they doing here?!!" Kurama snarls as the group  
gathers by an enclosed observation gallery over the hangar, which now  
contained the stolen courier ship.  
  
"Oh, shit, everyone's still aboard!!!" Marcia cries out.  
  
Suddenly, a transporter beam sends in another man dressed in a long  
coat, a VERY big rifle in hand as his braided blonde hair seems to flow with  
the gentle gusts inside the hangar. "I suggest you surrender right now,"  
Aisur smiles. "You have one chance."  
  
The Marines gape at the lone hunter, many moving to bring their  
weapons to bear on him. Aisur doesn't flinch. Up above, another recognizes  
their would-be rescuer. "Aisur?!" Varena gasps. "What's he doing here?!!"  
  
"What type of ship did the Mikado's goons come in on?!" Kurama spins  
to a technician.  
  
"It's a fast frigate now trying to jam your cruiser from sending in  
reinforcements, Princess K.!" the technician produces an image of the Mikado  
ship nose-to-nose with Kurama's.  
  
"Hack into that ship and make its warp-core overload!!" Jii turns to  
Kaizoku.  
  
He flips open his laptop and types. Suddenly, the Mikado ship blows  
up in a violent display of pyrotechnics and antimatter gone insane!! "Did  
it!!!" Kurama laughs, kissing her cousin. "Good work, Kai-chan!!"  
  
"Um...er...yeah!" Kaizoku blushes.  
  
The Marines spin around to see their ship flash into a billowing  
cloud of gasses and shattered metal, then hear someone clearing his throat.  
They turn back to see Aisur pointing his gun at them. "Well?"  
  
Weapons clatter to the deck. "I thought so," Aisur nods as security  
personnel flutter in with handcuffs to secure the survivors. "Princess  
Kurama, are you alright?"  
  
"We're fine, Captain Aisur," Kurama steps onto the hangar deck.  
"Please convey my thanks to Colonel Gomasur for the rescue, but what brings  
you out our way?"  
  
"The same thing you're dealing with right now, Princess," Aisur  
relaxes as the Mikado troops are escorted away. "The leader of the group that  
used this ship here is Varena, a hunter we'd like to defect. The propaganda  
value of having a warrior of her class siding with Hunba would be worth a lot  
to us."  
  
"I see. Much that I would gladly help you deliver such a blow to  
that superannuated slime in Lecashuto, I'm afraid Varena-san was forced to  
defect to someone else."  
  
"What do you...Lecasur's Soul!"  
  
Varena walks up, then crosses her arms. Despite the blue skin and  
crystalline eyes, Aisur is quick to recognize her, especially since she is  
still in her normal work clothes. Sighing, she glares at him. "Aisur, you  
dork, do I have to personally drag you to Sabaku so you can do your *nicha*  
for Munba?!!"  
  
Aisur and Kurama faint!  
  
* * *  
  
"Since Koruneko-sama is the one who wants you to come to Sakusei,  
I'll be more than happy to escort you there," Aisur hums as everyone has tea  
in the border post's reception lounge. "Once the markings are changed by  
Karasu's teams, we'll head out. The Marines you have in the brig'll be  
picked up by Colony 112 Security tomorrow, so they shouldn't be much of a  
problem."  
  
"Thanks," Marcia nods, feeling her cheeks heat on gazing at his rough-  
hewn features. Despite his mark of widowhood, Aisur was positively gorgeous,  
someone definitely worth going after. "So...once we're there, what happens to  
you? Do you have to go back to finish the fight with the Mikado?"  
  
"No, this is my last job for the *an'san-Mikado,*" Aisur sighs.  
"Gomasur's agreed to let me go since it's so close to the finish. And with  
what Marcia's said about Junba, not to mention the Sagussans' involvement, I  
think once the Sceptre of Lecasur's found, Nassur and his friends will make a  
break for Earth. I don't give Otasur's regiment a chance."  
  
"Good riddance is all I say!" Kurama snorts, still angry over  
Otasur's trying to kill her not even a month before. She then gazes at Jii.  
"A pity you couldn't stay with us, Jii-chan. Though you may be Lannarkite  
now, you're still part of our family."  
  
"I know, Kurama-chan, but my loyalties are now with my hive-queen,"  
Jii indicates Marcia. "I can't escape that."  
  
"Then serve her well," Kurama smiles.  
  
Jii nods. "By the way," Aisur looks at Kaizoku. "Nice work with  
that frigate. You always work that fast, son?"  
  
"Actually...it wasn't me."  
  
"Then who was it?!!" Karasu blinks.  
  
"Velvet Rose," the young man blushes.  
  
Kurama, Karasu and Jii sigh. "Kai-chan, you have to get her out of  
your head!!" Jii gazes sadly at her brother. "Chianne-chan's been dead for a  
hundred and fifty years!!! Will you stop being so shy?! It's okay to admit  
that you're better than she was!"  
  
"Who's Chianne?" Marcia blinks.  
  
"A friend," Kaizoku heads to his room.  
  
Everyone blinks confusedly as he goes. "Who's Chianne?" Marcia asks  
again.  
  
"Chianne du Maratok, a.k.a. Velvet Rose," Kurama sadly muses. "A  
Visionary from Elle that Kai-chan was in love with when he became a Visionary.  
She was the greatest hacker ever according to most experts. He wanted to marry  
her, but she committed suicide a century and a half ago. He was very...hurt  
over it."  
  
"I know how that feels," Aisur sighs.  
  
"Every time something spectacular happens, he always credits her,"  
Karasu sniffs. "How romantic!"  
  
The others nod. Meanwhile, Kaizoku walks into his quarters. "Thanks  
for the help."  
  
"Anytime," Nene rises, labtop in hand. "We Visionaries have to watch  
out for each other. I've got to go. Sylia's got orders from Noa to get to  
the Planet of Shadows so we can rescue Ataru and the others."  
  
"You better go," Kaizoku sighs.  
  
Nene nods, then turns to tap her wrist-comm for the beam-back to the  
"Kiboo'cha." "Chianne-chan?"  
  
The Ellsian-born Visionary blinks. "That's not my name anymore, Kai-  
chan."  
  
"Do you wish it happened?"  
  
Tears flow down her face. "Many times."  
  
She disappears in a transporter beam...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Everyone. There's an announcement."  
  
The members of Force One move into one of the auditoriums located  
deep in the Chamber of Eternity. Sitting down, the 650 troopers ordered to  
provide civil security to Sagussa remain at attention as their six troop  
commanders gather on the stage. "Alright, we've some good news!" Natsumi,  
commander of Troop Delta, begins. "Earlier today, Pathfinder Troop Six and  
the 'Hasei'cha' extracted Ataru-sama and his friends from the Mikado's  
control at the Planet of Shadows. They're now heading back to Earth."  
  
The women assembled cheer. "Hold it!!!" Natsumi holds up a hand.  
"That doesn't mean Ataru-sama is going to be on his way here right away," she  
warns, then sighs. "In return for our keeping an eye on him during the trip,  
Nassur-san agreed that Sagussa would be in on the kill when the time comes to  
deal with the Mikado. Noa has informed us that probably within the next three  
weeks, the Defence Force will deploy to Vos to participate in the final battle  
for Lecashuto alongside Commander Hunba's liberation army."  
  
"Aw, how come those ship-drivers get all the fun?!!" someone heckles  
from the audience.  
  
"Relax, we're not trained for that, remember?!" Natsumi smiles as  
some others echo that question. "Once we're finished with the Vosians, we'll  
then be moving to bring Ataru-sama here. You know what that means. The  
government will probably be organized within the next month. After that, our  
first order of business is our treaty with Earth. You know what THAT could  
mean. If our first battle was any clue, we'll have to help clean out whatever  
spies Oogi may still have on the ground. And that will involve us!"  
  
Grins cross many faces. At last, action! "We'll spend the next few  
ten-days brushing up on our skills," Natsumi sighs. "Concentrate on weapons  
and stun-stick use. Also test your language skills. Spend time in the holo-  
simulators. Remember, as police officers, people look to you. Don't let them  
down!"  
  
The policewomen nod. Once the meeting is dismissed, they head to  
their personal quarters. One of these women is a sergeant from Troop Alpha.   
A light smile cuts across her face as she heads into her room, then stops.   
"You going somewhere, Ai-chan?"  
  
Ainoneko looks up from her bed, half-way packing through her  
dufflebag. "Yeah, Mu-chan. The fleet's been ordered to second stage of  
readiness. I'll be staying aboard the 'Virgin'cha' until this whole thing  
with the Mikado's settled."  
  
"Good luck, then," the blonde Vosian-born policewoman stares at her.  
"Ai-chan, why do you insist on calling me Munba? That was my name in my first  
life; it doesn't apply now."  
  
"That's the name I remember you by," Ainoneko chastely kisses her.  
"See you."  
  
"Yeah. Be careful," Munba waves as the watchmistress leaves for her  
ship, then lays back, gazing at the ceiling. "Aisur..."  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"...news from Lecashuto. The Rebel Alliance Army, aided by the Fifth  
Republic of Sagussa, took the capital city of the Vosian Confederation in a  
bloody pre-dawn strike that nearly destroyed the remainder of the Mikado's  
troops. Reports are vague, but rumour has it that the Mikado did flee the  
capital prior to the final assault. The new commander of the Rebel Alliance  
Army, Hessur, has reported that Commander Hunba was killed in the attack..."  
  
Aisur shuts off the speaker, then stretches, glancing right to see  
Marcia curled up in bed, a content look on the hive queen's face. Four  
weeks. Four weeks that part of him said might've been better served hunting  
Mizu. But the other part had advised that the time had come for him to let  
it all go, put Munba behind him and start anew. A hundred years since that  
dark day. A hundred years of a lonely trek often interrupted by his time in  
the Defence Force and later the *an'san-Mikado.* A hundred years since Mizu  
had last taken lives. His hunt could still wait.  
  
Besides, he couldn't deny enjoying his four week vacation here on  
Sakusei. Anyone who came to stay with Koruneko either paid for room and board  
or else worked to earn their keep. Aisur did the latter, working as a general  
handyman and bouncer. While few people pushed their luck in Koruneko's  
presence, there were the usual drunks and trouble-makers that disturbed the  
other guests, people the master of the establishment was loath to deal with  
personally. Part of being of such a long-lived race, Koruneko once confessed  
to Aisur, was that he had to remember that shorter-lived race saw things at a  
different, faster pace. Koruneko had no right to impose his vast vision on  
others.  
  
That made Aisur wonder why Koruneko was being so courteous to  
Marcia's hive, not to mention the three humanoids he had watched over since  
the Shingetsu massacre. Yes, these people had problems. Their own society  
viewed them as mutants, monsters to be shunned. Few mammalian humanoids  
would be pressed to accept them the instant "Lannarkite" was uttered in  
reference. Granted, two of the three present before Marcia's arrival had  
local boyfriends who were recently told of their origins, but what about the  
160 he had escorted here from Tengu space? Where could they go?  
  
Standing, he stretches, then proceeds to dress. Drawing the covers  
over the dozing Marcia, Aisur leans down to kiss her cheek, then heads into  
the bar. "Good morning, Aisur-kun," Koruneko smiles as he dries his wine  
glasses. "You heard the news?"  
  
"I did," he sits. "Bad luck for Hunba. She deserved better. I  
wonder if Nassur knows who she was. Say, Koruneko-san, do you have any idea  
where the Mikado might have run to?"  
  
"Are you planning to go after him?" Koruneko wonders. "If you did,  
it might interfere with your quest to destroy Mizu."  
  
"No, not personally, but if he's out there somewhere, it'll be best  
to track him down and nail him right away instead of waiting for him to  
reappear when the Confederation least needs it," Aisur muses. "He's running  
now. No set base of operations. Few forces to call on and he'll have no hope  
of getting help from the outside, even someone like Sheko. Best to take him  
down very soon."  
  
"Agreed, but even I cannot sense where he might be," Koruneko sighs.  
"I've only met the man three or four times in the past hundred years. I must  
spend more time with people before I can track them down with any hope of  
success. And as you well know, the Mikado has never given me cause to like  
him."  
  
"Don't blame you," Aisur smiles. "By the way, can you answer a  
question for me?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Why're you caring for Marcia's hive?"  
  
Koruneko sighs. "Let me ask you a question first, then. What do you  
think of when you hear the name 'Lannarkite?'"  
  
"Bugs," he shudders. "Nastiest critters around. Don't ever let your  
guard down around them. Don't expect to reason with them. They'll kill you,  
so kill them first."  
  
"Exactly. Given their behaviour, that's to be expected. Now, could  
you associate those attributes to Marcia and her hive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly," Koruneko smiles. "The transformation that turned Marcia's  
people into the monsters you know occurred fifty generations ago by my race's  
count. A crime unparalleled in the history of all races, so my mother told  
me. My race was around back then, doing as we always did: watching but never  
interfering when we could've avoided it. We had the power to stop those who  
hurt the Lannarkites...but we didn't interfere. That is a guilt my race has  
borne for many generations, my friend. So, if we ever do encounter  
Lannarkites, we resolve to revert them to humanoid form and care for them,  
allow them to live their lives in peace."  
  
"So why doesn't your whole race come together to deal with the  
Lannarkites en masse? Everyone would be grateful."  
  
"But what would it teach, Aisur-kun?" Koruneko blinks. "If we  
banished the terror, the fear the Lannarkites produce among other races, does  
that really do anything? Does it teach anything, my friend? To the races  
here? To the Lannarkites themselves? No, it doesn't. Yes, it would solve  
many problems, but no race evolves by getting lucky breaks. A race evolves by  
enduring and learning from crises, disasters, even facing their own  
armageddon. That is why I hope you will continue your quest for Mizu, Aisur-  
kun. With it, you've learned how to prioritize, when to hunt and when to  
rest. You've learned there are more basic needs than what you were used to.  
And the people of Mizu have learned. They've learned their actions against  
others has a cost. Three dozen have you killed? And sooner or later, they'll  
encounter a race that will be too strong. That will be their armageddon.  
Either they learn from it...or they die. That is how simple life is."  
  
Aisur whistles, then his eyes glow. Turning to the door, he sees a  
middle-aged Fukunokami couple standing there, glancing around the cosy pub.  
"Ah, good morning," Koruneko walks over to them. "Welcome to Koruneko's. May  
I show you to your seats?"  
  
The wife bows. "I'm sorry, Koruneko-sama, but we received a call  
from here sometime ago concerning our daughter Marcia."  
  
"Ah, Marcia's parents! Please, sit down and make yourselves  
comfortable. Tea?"  
  
"Please," Mrs. Gyatan nods as they relax.  
  
Koruneko walks to the bar. "You best fetch her," he whispers.  
  
"Right," Aisur nods, heading upstairs.  
  
Tea is served. Two minutes later, Marcia jogs downstairs, stopping  
to glance around a corner to gaze on her parents. "I don't think they'll be  
happy to see me," she whispers.  
  
"Go in there and tell them what happened," Aisur urges. "It's the  
only way for you to be at peace with yourself."  
  
Marcia kisses him. "I love you."  
  
She turns and heads into the bar. Aisur remains in place, a twinge  
of guilt arcing up his spine. "If only I could truly love you back,  
Marcia..." he sighs.  
  
She clears her throat as she approaches the table. Her parents  
tense, then turn to gaze at the dark-skinned woman with the crystal eyes and  
the curious body markings. Marcia's mother blinks as she stares intently into  
her daughter's face, then her eyes widen in shock and disbelief as her heart  
confirms what her eyes were telling her. "Marcia...!"  
  
"Mom!!!" Marcia cries out as she embraces her. "Oh, Mom!!"  
  
Koruneko smiles as he prepares breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is a Lannarkite?!"  
  
"The original Lannarkite race, you might say," Koruneko smiles as  
everyone enjoys breakfast later. Aisur and K'chi sit to either side of the  
Gyatans' transformed child. Marcia tries not to wince on seeing her parents'  
overwhelmed looks. They were expecting a slim Fukunokami girl, not a busty  
humanoid Lannarkite caring for a child in an adult body. "As you well know,  
once an egg is implanted in a host body, it cannot be removed without killing  
that host. But the chance is there...and it is happening more frequently as  
we speak...the child will be humanoid when she hatches. Marcia was lucky in  
that regard."  
  
"I'd hardly call this 'lucky!!'" Mr. Gyatan growls, then spins on  
Marcia. "See what happens when you blast off into the unknown like that?!  
You're damn lucky you're still alive and breathing, even though I'd not call  
becoming THIS being 'lucky!!'"  
  
"Dear!!!" Mrs. Gyatan snaps at her husband. "It's that pathetic  
attitude of yours that drove Marcia and Jojou away from us in the first  
place!! Now look what's happened?! Our son's dead and our daughter is more  
isolated than ever!! When will YOU start curbing that mouth of yours?!!"  
  
Marcia's father shies from her. "Mom, relax!" Marcia laughs. "I  
kinda missed hearing you and Dad snipe at each other!"  
  
Her parents blush. "So what happened to your brother?!" her father  
then sighs.  
  
"He was isolated from me after being impregnated," Marcia shakes her  
head. "It's the way it works in most hives according to Isha-sensei. Males  
and females mature separately. When the egg hatched, Jojou's mind was  
destroyed and the child's mind took over. But some memories were absorbed.  
The child called himself J'jou in honour of his host. But because he was a  
'mutant,' he was seen as less than dirt and thrown into a cold space...to die.  
By the time we found out about them, it was too late."  
  
Marcia looks down, allowing her tears to flow. Silence falls as  
everyone absorbs those words, then Mrs. Gyatan walks over to embrace her  
daughter. "Hush, baby! It's alright! You tried to do your best! It's  
okay!"  
  
"Jojou..." Marcia sobs.  
  
After a moment, the hive queen composes herself, then wipes her  
eyes. "So what happens now?" Mr. Gyatan turns to Koruneko.  
  
"That is the problem," Koruneko sighs. "The other 'elders' who still  
possess their hosts' psyches have contacted their parents and families...those  
who are still alive, by the way. Many are re-establishing links with those  
families, but no matter what, the bonds everyone holds to the hive take  
precedence over everything else. Where Marcia decides to go, the hive will go  
with her."  
  
"No wonder the Lannarkites are so hard to defeat," Mrs. Gyatan shakes  
her head. "Their solidarity is a very potent weapon."  
  
"Tell me about it," Marcia muses.  
  
"So where can you go?" Mr. Gyatan shrugs. "I doubt any of the  
affected families'd be willing to take you in; there are what, 160 of you?!  
That doesn't mention what could happen when outsiders find out! Koruneko-sama  
has a point; it'll be hard for you to be accepted anywhere. Maybe Vos...?" he  
turns to Aisur.  
  
"We're busy with ending the Civil War to worry about refugees, sir,"  
Aisur smiles. "Yehisril'll be out unless someone volunteers to do the Test  
of Life; outside Varena, there are no ex-Yehisrites in Marcia's hive.   
Ipraedos is definitely out; Miryoku's family warned that if Schwartz ever  
found out about them, they'd be off to the nearest laboratory for  
experiments. And I doubt the Zephyrites have a spare colony in a safe part  
of their territory that could be given over for the hive's use even if Ataru  
Moroboshi's grandmother is asked to intervene. Like it or not, staying with  
Koruneko-sama is the safest option for the next while."  
  
"Pity," Mrs. Gyatan sighs. "K'chi-chan, come sit with your  
grandmother!"  
  
"Okay!" K'chi walks over, then relaxes in her grandmother's lap.  
"Grandmama pretty... even if fur-skin!"  
  
"I assume that's a compliment," Mrs. Gyatan grunts under K'chi's  
weight.  
  
"Isha-sensei says they'll evolve very fast now that they're not  
restricted," Marcia smiles. "By this time next year, K'chi might be ready to  
seek a mate of her own. Humanoid and insectoid Lannarkites born this way  
mentally evolve at the same speed to be of greater benefit to the hive."  
  
"That's good," Mrs. Gyatan sighs, then looks at Aisur. "What of you,  
Aisur-san? What are your intentions towards my daughter?"  
  
"Ma'am!" Aisur blushes. "I...I like your daughter very much. If I  
was free of some pressing prior obligations, I'd happily stay with her. But  
sooner or later, the target of my quest, the beings who murdered my wife and  
friends, will make its reappearance. When it does, I intend to be there."  
  
"I hope your quest won't be the end of you," Mr. Gyatan hums, then  
grinning, slaps the Vosian's back. "But anyone who catches Marcia's eye is  
okay in my books!"  
  
Aisur grunts, his face smashed into the table! Marcia and her mother  
laugh. Koruneko smiles. "Grandpapa strange," K'chi muses.  
  
* * *  
  
Seven weeks later...  
  
"***YOU'RE LEAVING?!?!?!***"  
  
Aisur winces, shaking in fear at the sight of Marcia about to launch  
their whole bed at his face. "M-marcia, I can explain!" he stammers, her  
Shinobu-esque strength having long left its impression on him.  
  
"You better, buster, or you ain't gonna get your white whale after  
I'm done with you!!!" the hive queen snarls as she puts the bed down, then  
kneels beside him. "What's with you?!! You've been after this damn thing for  
a hundred years!! Can't you let it go?!"  
  
"After what happened to me?! To how many others for who knows how  
long?!" Aisur moves to sit on the bed. "No, Marcia, I can't let it go!! One  
way or another, it ends!!"  
  
"Shit, the Sagussans are protecting Earth now!" Marcia sits beside  
him. "You can relax and let them handle it!! One man against a wandering  
asteroid is suicide!"  
  
"Do you think the Sagussans can handle it?!" Aisur looks at her.  
"Yes, they have vast technology! Yes, they were able to blast the  
Niphentaxians into the Stone Age! Yes, they were able to help my people get  
rid of the Mikado! But those monsters on Mizu are a different ball of wax,  
Marcia!! What's to stop one of them from seducing a Sagussan and use her to  
drown everyone on Earth?!"  
  
Marcia stares at him, then sighs. The last two months had been as  
close to Heaven as she could ever wish for. Aisur was more than she could've  
hoped to get in a mate. The shopkeepers and permanent residents on Sakusei  
accepted them as a couple; the dashing Vosian hunter and the beautiful alien  
queen born as a Fukunokami (still very few understood what Marcia really  
was). The other elders, even the seniors from S'wi's wing of the hive, loudly  
approved of their coupling, even though Varena warned it couldn't really  
happen until Aisur went to Sabaku to expunge his grief from Munba's loss.   
There hadn't been a mention of Mizu since the day Aisur met her parents until  
this morning, when Koruneko told the Vosian the water-asteroid was vectoring  
on Earth.  
  
"Okay, go warn them," Marcia sighs, tightly embracing him. "But you  
come back to me, you hear?! You come back!"  
  
"I'll be back. I promise."  
  
With a kiss, he grabs his bags, then heads out. Marcia watches him  
go, then slumps onto the bed, tears in her eyes. That is where K'chi finds  
her later. "Why Mama sad?"  
  
Marcia blinks, then gazes at her child. "Mama sad...because Papa had  
to go somewhere."  
  
"Where Papa go?" K'chi sits on the bed. Ever since Marcia and Aisur  
had begun to sleep together, the child had automatically accepted the fur-skin  
as her adopted father.  
  
"He go to fight the bad people who killed his first wife," Marcia  
smiles lightly.  
  
"Fur-skin-fish who live in waterworld?"  
  
"Yeah. If they aren't stopped, the Great Hive on Earth will drown.  
Millions will die."  
  
K'chi nods. That she understood well. "Papa come back?"  
  
"I hope so," Marcia sighs as she draws K'chi into her embrace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Marcia?!"  
  
Marcia looks up. "What is it, Tawn?"  
  
Tawn walks in. "From Aisur."  
  
Marcia takes the letter, then opens it. Tawn withdraws. Koruneko  
had said that morning that Mizu had been captured by the Sagussans, then  
teleported to their world and destroyed, the water to be used to refill the  
long-dry seas of that wrecked planet. She hoped Aisur would've come back  
right away, though Varena had hinted he might've finally decided the time had  
come to pay Sabaku a call. Gazing at the envelope, she notices the golden  
phoenix insignia in the corner. Taking the sheet of paper, she opens it and  
reads:  
  
"Chamber of Eternity, Tere'na Province,  
"1-Ataru'cha Year 1, Day 75  
"Dear Marcia,  
"First of all, let me reassure you that I'm alright. I came to Earth  
looking for a friend, an observer sent here some years before the Civil War.  
He, now known as Abraham Shapiro, told me that the Sagussans are in fact the  
Maidens of the Eternal Voyager. Don't worry if you forgot to tell me about it  
when I told you about my wife; I guess you didn't consider it that important.  
"Please don't think of this as a Dear Jane letter, but...Marcia,  
Munba's alive! I told you that she had become a Maiden along with the fifty-  
one others Mizu killed a hundred years ago. Here on Sagussa, she was known as  
*Daishi'cha* #98671 until I gave her back her old name. She even remembered  
who I was, remembers a lot of our life together back on Vos. Seeing  
her...well, how would you feel if your brother suddenly turned up alive and  
well? That's what happened to me.  
"She's a police officer, a sergeant in their Force One, which is  
tasked to keep the peace on Sagussa. Well, I...don't really know how to  
explain this, but...I was asked to remain here as their Commissioner of  
Internal Security. I agreed. I don't want to leave you, but staying on  
Sakusei Station and doing nothing other than bounce and clean for Koruneko  
doesn't suit me well. I haven't mentioned you to Munba yet. You see, she  
thinks herself a Sagussan now. I suppose I can't deter her from that sort of  
thinking; that's how much a person changes when she becomes a *daishi'cha.* I  
intend to tell her; I never kept any secrets from her before and I won't start  
now. Please try to understand..."  
  
Marcia sighs, then feeling a blast of rage rip through her body, she  
crumples up the letter and tosses it away. "DAMN YOU!!!!!!" she screams out,  
then slumps down, sobbing...  
  
* * *  
  
"***YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?!?!?!***"  
  
Aisur howls as a bed smashes into his face, slamming him into the  
wall of the room he shared with Munba! "*Calm down, Munba,*" James' voice  
echoes over them. "*You may damage your child-mate to the point where we may  
not save him...!*"  
  
"QUIET, JAMES!!!!!!" Munba shrieks, then glares at him. "You  
moronic, stupid, trench-wave, no-mind, stoneheaded...!!!" she thunders on in a  
litany of Sagussan and Vosian curses.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Chief?" Makinoshoo leans into the room.  
"We heard something hit something..."  
  
"OUT, MAKI!!!!!!" Munba spins on her.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!!!" Maki runs off.  
  
Munba spins around to glare at Aisur. "Men!!! You're so damned  
typical!! You leave a vulnerable woman all alone after caring for her,  
staying with her, sleeping with her for two whole months, make her think you  
care for her, then like a typical Lone Ranger, promise you MIGHT come back  
while you go off hither and yon to slay the bad guys!!! Lyna's Soul, we  
can't live with you and we can't wish you were all gone because we aren't  
Nendo-kata!!!"  
  
"I do care for her, Mu-chan...!"  
  
"You do, do you?!" Munba glares. "Then what in the name of the Fates  
was all that slobbering over me back in Tomobiki?!!"  
  
"Because I still care for YOU!!!!" he gets back up. "Good grief, do  
you think anyone else who lost their relatives to Mizu and were resurrected by  
the regeneration matrix WOULDN'T react that way when they saw them alive and  
well?!! How do you think old man Kalisur would behave when he saw Ainoneko?!!  
He's been a hermit for the last hundred years!! Everyone else is the same way  
if the Civil War hadn't claimed them!! What was I supposed to do?!!"  
  
"Maybe you should've thought about going to Sabaku and trying to put  
your life back together again!! Maybe it wouldn't've blinded you to the fact  
that on Sakusei Station right now, there is a sweet girl who is feeling like  
the whole galaxy is falling on her head!! Because that's the way Marcia must  
be feeling since the one man who's treated her with respect, love and kindness  
just upped and deserted her when she needed him the most!!! And that doesn't  
count what Marcia's poor daughter must be feeling right now!!"  
  
A knock is heard. Munba spins around to see Noa standing there.  
"What's all this?! We can hear you up and down the length of the Chamber?!"  
the *ashi'cha* crosses her arms.  
  
"*De'ne* here decided he was going to come live with me and he  
conveniently forgot that he's got someone waiting for him now on Sakusei  
Station!!" Munba thumbs Aisur.  
  
"Oh? Who's that?"  
  
"A girl named Marcia Gyatan," he sighs.  
  
"Marcia...?!" Noa blinks. "Say, is she that Fukunokami girl that  
became a humanoid Lannarkite Ataru helped sometime back?"  
  
"That's her," Aisur nods.  
  
"Well, then," Noa hums, then looks at Munba. "Munba-chan, what do  
you think yourself as right now? Vosian or Sagussan?"  
  
"Sagussan, of course!" Munba asserts, then points to Aisur. "I'm  
just trying to convince THIS lunkhead about that!!"  
  
"Well, then," Noa smiles. "What happens to a Sagussan when she finds  
out there's someone wanting her child-mate?"  
  
"Bond with her!" Munba asserts. "But if he thinks I'm going to solve  
his problem with Marcia for him, he's mistaken!"  
  
"What about Marcia's hive?!" Aisur asks. "Noa, there are 160 of  
them!! Where Marcia goes, they go! I can't drag them all the way out here  
just on a whim, you know!!"  
  
"A hundred and sixty, you say," Noa muses, then walks outside.  
  
Aisur and Munba exchange looks, then step outside. Noa now stands at  
the guardrail of the catwalk overlooking the multi-level complex that had  
been the Sagussans' home for the past ten thousand years. One is struck by  
the sheer room of the place; despite it being underground, lighting had been  
set up to present an airy feeling akin to the interior of a multi-storey  
complex like Toronto's Eaton Centre. "Gee, I guess we have enough room  
here," Noa then looks at Munba. "Munba-chan, are there males in Marcia's  
hive?"  
  
"Um, I think so," Munba blinks. "About fifty, right?" she then looks  
at Aisur.  
  
"So I counted," Aisur hums.  
  
"Then what are you doing letting all those males languish on  
Sakusei?! Where's your sense of duty to the Grand Design?! Get going and get  
them over here, you two!!"  
  
Munba and Aisur sweat as Noa leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you feeling better, Marcia?"  
  
"Not so good," Marcia sighs as she nurses her drink of super-vodka,  
trying to smile. "I suppose Aisur's right," she wipes her eyes. "After all,  
if Jojou suddenly showed up alive and well, I'd be pretty freaked out."  
  
"Yes," Koruneko hums. "Even more so since Munba was one of the very  
late *daishi'cha.* She would have considerable memories of her first life.   
It must be as disorientating for her as it is for him. Still, you did a good  
thing for Aisur. You did show that it was time to let his quest for Mizu go  
and get on with his life."  
  
Marcia blinks confusedly. "I thought you told him going after Mizu  
was good."  
  
"It was good, child," Koruneko smiles. "But your being with him gave  
him a lesson Mizu couldn't. You showed him more sharply than his time with  
the Vosian Defence Force and the *an'san-Mikado* was over and that it was  
time for Mizu to stop being the be-all and end-all of his life. It was time  
to settle down and have a family. Fate just intervened by bringing Munba  
back into the picture."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Marcia sighs...  
  
...then gasps as hands fall over her eyes. "Surprise."  
  
She turns to see Aisur standing there, a sheepish look in his eyes.  
Rising as a quick blast of anger fires up her spine, she raises her hand to  
slap him...then smiles as the anger fades, then embraces him. "Don't you EVER  
do that to me again, you idiot!!"  
  
"Hi, yourself," he smiles as they kiss, then stands back to show off  
his uniform. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Marcia looks. "It's nice. Black and dark blue looks pretty good on  
you. Is this your duty jumpsuit?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Aisur sighs.  
  
Marcia looks left as a blonde Vosian woman walks up to them, dressed  
in a more militaristic version of Aisur's uniform, the four tabs of a Sagussan  
police chief on her collar studs. Still, not much had changed since her  
picture was taken a hundred years before, the same picture Aisur showed her  
when he first told the hive queen about her. "Hello, Marcia," she smiles.  
"I'm Munba."  
  
"I'll be damned," Marcia whistles, then smiles, her hand out. "Hi."  
  
They shake hands, then Munba smiles at Aisur, then her. "Well,  
Marcia. I...we have come to ask you and your hive if you'd be willing to come  
live with us on Sagussa."  
  
"Wait a sec'...you want me to come live with you?" Marcia wonders.  
"Both of you?!"  
  
"Not just you, Marcia!" Munba laughs. "ALL of you! The whole hive  
is invited!" She then offers her hand again. "Please."  
  
Marcia blinks, then gazes quizzically at Aisur. He smiles at her.  
Finding herself smiling, the hive queen then squeezes Munba's hand. "Sure,  
why not?!" she laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Three months later...  
  
The alarm bell rings. Marcia moans as she tries to pull the pillow  
over her ears. "Hey, Mu-chan, shut it off, huh?!"  
  
"I can't reach it, Ma-chan..." Munba mutters. "Ai-chan...?"  
  
Aisur's hand deactivates the clock, the controls over his head. With  
that, the three fall back asleep. A minute later, the door to their bedroom  
opens and Wanderer trots in. Walking over to Marcia's side of the bed, he  
leans in and starts licking her face. "Hey!!" she gasps, then sighs.  
"Alright, alright, already! I'm up, I'm up!!"  
  
"Do we have to?" Munba mutters.  
  
"Mama!!" K'chi enters, now in her beige-and-white civilian jumpsuit.  
As she was emotionally a minor, she had to wear that when attending the  
general scholastic training institute set up by the Education Ministry for  
the Lannarkite children and the younger Colony Four hunters. "Papa!!   
Mashi!! I'm going!"  
  
"Have a good day, sweetie!" Marcia smiles, rubbing Wanderer's  
forehead. "You're lucky, Wanderer. When you have kids, you don't have to  
worry about sending them to school and all that."  
  
Wanderer growls as he leans over to draw the blankets off them. "I  
don't think he's letting us sleep in," Aisur grunts.  
  
With that, the three stumble out of bed. It had been awkward at  
first, adjusting to a three-way communal bonding, trying to adopt to not only  
one's child-mate, but one's bondmate. Still, it seemed the best. As Marcia  
slips on her housecoat, she walks into the kitchen, then out the front door  
into the hustle and bustle of the Chamber. K'chi was now sitting on a small  
hovercycle piloted by one of the young Colony Four hunters, Nomasur.   
"Nomasur, don't you be fresh with my daughter now, hear?!" Marcia warns.  
  
"Marcia-sempai!!" he blushes.  
  
They head off. "Crazy kid," Marcia mutters as she heads back inside.  
  
Munba prepares breakfast as Aisur scanned the day's schedule for him  
and Munba. Marcia slips off her housecoat, then draws out her uniform, black-  
and-gold. "What did Noa want to see you for later, Ma-chan?" Munba wonders.  
  
"Search me," she stretches. "Something to do with what position  
they're willing to give me. Most of the others are fitting in, but they're  
worried about how the others'll react if they don't give me something vital."  
  
"Hard to do that; all the major slots are taken," Aisur muses.  
"Unless someone's tired of her job already and wants to quit."  
  
"Doubt that'll happen..." Munba muses.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Marcia sighs. "Well, we'll have to see."  
  
* * *  
  
Some minutes later, Marcia walks out of her apartment, then takes the  
escalator to the upper gallery, the site of all the main government offices  
while the Hall of the Republic was still under construction. Waiting by the  
door to Noa's office is her private secretary Kana. "The Minister is waiting  
for you now," she waves the hive queen inside, then secures the door after  
her.  
  
"Thanks, Kana," Marcia nods. "Yo, Noa."  
  
"Hello, Marcia," Noa waves her to a seat. "Make yourself at home.  
Would you like some tea or coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. So, what's the problem?"  
  
"Well," the *ashi'cha* sits behind her desk. "Even though we've now  
just started the main part of the reconstruction work and many are now  
starting families, we need to take some time to anticipate problems in the  
future. Later, I'll be meeting two elders of the T'Kon Concordat to establish  
some rapport with them, maybe press things beyond the basic detente our  
predecessors maintained with theirs. Still, there are some disturbing signs  
appearing right now that could become big problems in the future."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nepotism for one," Noa sighs. "Our first public elections won't be  
until Year 20, when the eldest of our children would be mature enough to  
participate. That's a very long time away. Already, I'm starting to notice  
favouritism to those *daishi'cha* possessing names over those who've yet to  
get names. Moreover, within two years, we'll be receiving our first  
immigrants from Earth...not to mention the new open-door policy we have with  
political refugees...and humanoid Lannarkites like you."  
  
"Can't you do something about it?"  
  
"Not really. As *ashi'cha* I have to be politically neutral in all  
respects of government work, much like Madoka. But there are some things I  
can't ignore. I need a troubleshooter, someone who can sweep in to clean the  
mess before it becomes a disaster. I want you to be that troubleshooter,  
Marcia. You've shown a pretty level head caring for your hive. I need  
someone like you, an outsider who can see things more clearly than someone  
born here. I've persuaded Ataru to create the post of Interior Minister.   
Administration, Education, Logistics, Justice and Internal Security will be  
under yours, plus you'll have influence over the other parts of the central  
government outside the House and the provincial governments: Defence,  
Intelligence and External Affairs."  
  
Marcia blinks. "Shit, Noa!! What happens to Shinobu, Oyuki, Carla,  
Asuka and Aisur?! They get demoted..."  
  
"No," Noa shakes her head. "As the applicable ministers for their  
departments, they have responsibility at both the national and provincial  
levels, the latter responding to their provincial governments. When it comes  
to Republic policy, your opinion can counter theirs. I need someone to be  
around to do that. You'll be equal to Madoka and Lumunookaa, responding  
directly to Sakura. But most of all, you'll answer to me."  
  
"I'd be your hatchet-girl," Marcia hums. "Okay, why me?! Why not  
Lum or someone else?"  
  
"Two reasons," Noa smiles. "One, Lum and Ataru won't be here long  
enough. They have to go so we can start weaning ourselves of our emotional  
dependence on Ataru and get on with directing our own lives. Two, you're a  
humanoid Lannarkite. Your position will be much more visible than Aisur's.   
If people both here and those to come live here in the future see that  
someone not born of Sagussa is trusted with the power you'll have, then  
society will mesh together better. Racism and the other isms won't have a  
chance to grow roots here, especially as we open our society up to outside  
influences. You'll be guarantor to the philosophy of the Non-Interference  
Directive, Marcia. Can you do it?"  
  
Marcia blinks. When this all started over a year ago, she was just a  
rebellious biker kid escaping a rough home. Now she was the genetic leader of  
a hive being absorbed into a greater society. She had a daughter, was now  
pregnant with a second child, had both a child-mate and bond-mate, and now was  
being trusted with a position of great influence by those who had happily  
welcomed that rebellious biker kid into their lives and hearts.  
  
No choice.  
  
"You have me," Marcia nods, smiling...  
  
*** The End ***  



	62. Endings and Beginnings: Stage Zero (Sto...

A moment in time...  
  
On Vos, the Mikado relaxes in his office. Insufferably confident, the dictator knows that soon, his agents will obtain the Sceptre of Lecasur. Once it is in his hands, he knows he can reclaim lost glories and the empire he controlled for over a century. His ambitions are now locked on the greatest power in the known galaxy. After all, the key to obtain that power is within his control.  
  
On Earth, Benten remains in the Moroboshi home, guarded by Sagussan doubles of herself and her three closest friends. Entering the sixth month of her pregnancy, she yearns for the chance to free her husband and friends from the Mikado's grip. However, reigned back by her pregnancy, all she can hope for is that the galaxy's greatest power can rescue their leader...the key to their power...from the madman who had brought ruin to so many.  
  
Over the Planet of Shadows, a Mikado Marines battleship under command of Captain Otasur waits near the gate by which the "Renegade" entered on its quest to obtain the Sceptre. The captain's orders are simple: take the "Renegade" aboard and transport its prisoners, including the frigate's famous captain and one other valuable prisoner...the key the Mikado seeks...to Vos.  
  
Within the Planet of Shadows, Lum returns to the "Renegade," glancing over her shoulder at the departing figure in black and gold. Sadness is etched across her face as she turns away, then stops to look again. Parting from her Darling, even for a short while, always hurt. This time, it was necessary...for her, her friends on the "Renegade" and Earth, and the galaxy as a whole.  
  
For the key the Mikado seeks...the key many others have sought...is none other than her Darling. Ataru Moroboshi. *Daimon'cha* and *Daite'cha.* First Father and Head of State of the Fifth Republic of Sagussa.  
  
It was time for Ataru to return home...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Endings and Beginnings  
Stage Zero  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
"Book of Days" written by Enya and Nicki Ryan  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Thirty-ninth of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This is the final part of Nassur's saga and Endings and Beginnings. Effective next story, the series' title changes to "Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru" (UY-GFA). All stories are still to be chronicled in the UY-TSY ftp files and websites.  
  
2) And some final notes:  
  
The *Haijo-ju*: Literally "will of the people," the *haijo-ju* is the greatest weapon ever constructed. Based on the Eradicator from "Superman," the *haijo-ju* draws on the *te'a's* energy with potentially explosive results. The *daishi'cha* would desire to avoid this weapon. One *haijo-ju* was reported to have been built, approximately 14,000 years ago by Head Scientist Horan. It was believed that several prototypes, one which could be the Sceptre of Lecasur, were constructed before the final *haijo-ju* was created. This weapon's existence will have ramifications throughout this series, "UY Twenty Years Later" and "Double Zeta UY."  
  
The Regeneration Matrix: The primary element used to resurrect the numerous *daishi'cha* when found by the Gatherer. A mineral-rich genetic soup found on Sagussa's moon Sagurei by Lyna's mother Ojin. Its powers are beyond miraculous, akin to magic. The process by which the matrix works remains unknown. The matrix, with the infusion of special enzymes, can be used to convert a normal person into a Sagussan. This was done to Lum in "Dakejinzou's Story." Only the very strong-willed can survive exposure to the matrix with some memories intact. NO ONE can survive the matrix unscathed unless prior preparations were taken.  
  
*Jogh-pei.* Sagussa's version of jurgen (scissors-paper-stone). The elements involved in this are stone-sand-wind-wing:  
  
Stone (clenched fist) - A stone remains still;  
Sand (open hand palm up) - Sand comes from stone;  
Wind (open hand palm down) - The wind blows sand;  
Wing (knife hand palm down) - The wing rides the air.  
  
Using Wing wins the game. Wind is second. Sand is third. Stone looses the game. And that is where Windy's farewell to Lum in "Ataru's First Girlfriend! Arrive Windy-chan!!" comes from.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Ataru sighs as he trudges across the surface of the Planet of Shadows. Emotions storm through him. Relief at being free of the Mikado's madness. Hope in seeing his daughter again after five months away. Anticipation at finally reuniting with the *daishi'cha* who so affected his destiny a decade ago. Sadness at leaving Lum behind, still in the jaws of the mad dictator from whom Nassur fled ages before.  
  
Stopping, he stares at the distant hulk of "Renegade." He wished someone had thought of putting mini-binoculars somewhere in the Sagussan duty jumpsuit he now wore. Staring at his wrist, his eyes lock on the five wreath of laurel stripes and the phoenix-and-star insignia denoting his place in the Fifth Republic. Leader of Sagussa. With the wishes of a hundred thousand pulling him away, how could he consider the desires of one?  
  
But that one...was Lum.  
  
His Other.  
  
Ataru sighs. Lum's argument for sending him to meet Noa repeats itself. With him away, the Mikado would assume the *daishi'cha* had whisked him away unseen. With both away, the Mikado would assume the *daishi'cha* were rewriting the rules of this whole affair. Thanks to his paranoia, the Mikado was capable of doing anything to anyone. As Ataru learned on the voyage to Nekotengu Four, even Sagussa's power had limits.  
  
Sighing, he turns...then stops, seeing a red flower lying by his foot. A rose. Picking it up, his senses detect her. Gold boots, black uniform, the same as his save for the three stripes on her sleeves. He gazes into her warm indigo eyes, her face framed by chestnut hair. Sniffing the rose, he gazes on the woman who had affected his life in so many ways. "Tell me, Minister," he smiles. "What is the logic of *you* giving *me* a flower?"  
  
Noa laughs as they embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru had been aboard the "Hasei'cha" only once in the short time the sloop had been back in commission, after that fight with the Mikado's goons over Dakejinzou's children. The gates leading into the Planet of Shadows were too small to take a superdreadnought with a three kilometre beam. They were no problem for the Gladiator-equipped warpsloop. Staring at the ship now parked on an abandoned landing pad, he sighs, squeezing Noa's hand. "I came in on one ship, I leave on another. I must be living right."  
  
"We ensured that," she smiles. "C'mon. The sooner you're aboard, the sooner we can rewrite this game to our rules."  
  
"Yeah." There was a dictator who needed a lesson taught to him.  
  
At the end of a gun.  
  
The two step onto the laser gangway, sailing up to the quarterdeck. Amy stands by the doorway, piping him aboard as the sloop's crew snaps to attention. "Welcome aboard, sir," Eluza walks up, hand up.  
  
"Oh, knock it off, Eluza!!" he sweeps her into an embrace.  
  
The others laugh as they take turns embracing their *daimon'cha.* "Well, now that's over with, let's call across the way to get the others to come out with us," Ataru sighs. "The sooner we're free of this place, the sooner we'll be home. Where's Henry?"  
  
"Waiting by the back door," Shildy smiles. "We parked there to ensure the Mikado's goons didn't realize we were here."  
  
Ataru blinks. "Where are they?!"  
  
"Waiting for 'Renegade' to come out."  
  
A gasp explodes from his lips. "Get on the horn and call them now!" he snaps. "We don't want them sailing out that door!!"  
  
"Yessir!!" Rumy snaps.  
  
Everyone stampedes for the bridge. Once in position, the science chief hails the frigate. However, as they take their places, "Renegade" lifts off from the Crystal Palace, soaring unsuspectingly toward the main gate. "'Renegade,' 'Renegade,' this is R.S.S. 'Hasei'cha!'" Rumy snaps. "Danger! Do not depart the Planet of Shadows!! 'Renegade,' 'Renegade,' this is 'Hasei'cha!' I say again, do not depart the Planet of Shadows!!"  
  
Ataru watches as the frigate turns into the departure lane, seemingly unheeding of the "Hasei'cha's" warnings. Closing his eyes, he mentally calls out, Lum, damn it all, stop!! There's a Mikado ship on the other side of that gate!!! Come out with us!! Lum!!!  
  
The gate opens. "Oh, no!!" Spea gasps.  
  
"Shit!!!" Eluza spits out. "Repeat the message, Rumy!! Hurry!!"  
  
As the science chief jabbers over the communications line, Ataru furrows his forehead as he continues his mental call...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling...?" Lum blinks.  
  
Relaxed on the "Renegade's" bridge, the Oni shakes her head as she stares around. "What is it, Lum?" Nassur stares at her from the command station. "You okay?"  
  
"Darling's trying to get in contact with me!" Lum stands, moving to the communications station. "Let's see if they're transmitting."  
  
"Who?!" Junba wonders, looking around the bridge. "Where is Ataru, anyway?!"  
  
Before Lum could answer, the gate opens. Sighing on seeing empty space beyond, Mendou thrusts the impulse accelerator. "Renegade" surges forward, flying free. "We're out of the Planet of Shadows, Nassur-san," Mendou relaxes. "Setting course for the wormhole."  
  
"Wait!!!" Megane yips. "Unknown contact, off the starboard beam!!"  
  
Everyone snaps right. An oncoming cigar-shaped craft. Nassur and Junba tense as the vessel banks to starboard, the black cygnet on its hull telling them everything. "It's a Marines ship!!" Cinba's sister announces. "It must've been sent after us by the Mikado!"  
  
"I think we'd better get out of here!!" Shinobu gulps.  
  
Nassur nods. "Full impulse ahead!"  
  
"Aye-aye!!"  
  
"Renegade" surges ahead as the battleship closes the distance. However, a lace beam lashes out, seizing the frigate before it could escape. Everyone is thrown against a bulkhead as "Renegade" is halted. "Tractor beam!!" Megane gasps. "What do we do?!!"  
  
A communications toggle flashes. Lum stares at the board. "They're hailing us!"  
  
Everyone turns to Junba and Nassur. The hunters stare at each other, then the former sighs. "I'll take it. On screen."  
  
Lum nods. A moment later, the round face of a stocky officer in a V.D.F. captain's uniform appears. "Starship 'Renegade,' this is Captain Otasur of the Vosian Defence Force. Hunter Junba, are you aboard?!"  
  
"I'm here, Captain," Junba walks up. "Strange to see you out here. I didn't expect an escort back to Lecashuto."  
  
"We were dispatched to rendezvous with you on the Mikado's orders," he reports. "He feared that the renegade Nassur and his allies may try to escape. Do you have the Sceptre?"  
  
"It's here and intact," she displays it.  
  
"Good," he smiles. "We'll take you aboard. The trip back to Vos will take about three weeks. It should be nicer being among your own people than with those short-lives."  
  
Junba's eyes narrow. "I understand. Shut her down. We're being towed aboard."  
  
Mendou blinks, then nods. "Aye-aye."  
  
"Renegade's" engines silence as the frigate is towed toward the battleship. Junba makes a cutting motion with her hand to Lum, severing communications. Once Otasur's image is off the screen, everyone glares at her. "You mean after all we've been through, after we saved your worthless hide on the Lannarkite planet, you're STILL going to turn us over to the Mikado?!!" Shinobu demands.  
  
"Shinobu, wait!" Nassur holds up a hand. "Don't you understand?! Junba has no choice!"  
  
Shinobu blinks, then nods. "Now, my orders from the Mikado were simple," Junba sighs. "Get the Sceptre and deliver Nassur back to Vos for trial and execution. My orders concerning you said that I was to use you to ensure Nassur didn't do anything stupid. They did NOT state whether or not you're to come back to Vos with me."  
  
"If you think we're going to let you deliver our friend to that lunatic, think again!!" Megane growls.  
  
"Wait!!!" she snaps. "Keep a cool head! If you fly off the handle, we're all dead!!"  
  
"She's right," Nassur stands, gazing at his sister-in-law. "I hold you personally responsible for their safety, Junba."  
  
She nods, staring at the others. "You've all got to play along. If you do, you're home free. Please...for once, will you trust me?"  
  
The Terrans exchange looks. Despite it being a month, they still found it difficult to accept Junba as a friend. Distant ally at most. The disappointment of locating the Sceptre had worn everyone down. All they wanted was to go home, put this madness behind them. Junba stares at Shinobu. Ataru's former girlfriend blinks, then nods. "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, "Renegade" rests on the hangar deck of Otasur's ship. A phalanx of Mikado Marines surrounds the vessel. Otasur approaches the gangway as it lowers. A moment later, Junba disembarks, the Sceptre in hand. "Permission to come aboard," she salutes.  
  
"Granted," he returns the gesture, then holds out his hand. "Congratulations are in order, Hunter Junba. Very well done. I trust the prisoners were no problem."  
  
"Not really," Junba looks behind her.  
  
Everyone blinks as Nassur steps down. "Nassur," Junba faces him. "You stand charged with desertion, disobeying lawful authority, murder and other crimes against the Mikado and the Confederation. You will be transported to Lecashuto to face trial. Understood?"  
  
He nods. "Good!" Otasur smiles, then looks around. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Others?" Junba blinks.  
  
"The other prisoners. Nassur's friends."  
  
"We're right here," Lum replies.  
  
Lum, Shinobu, Mendou and Megane descend from the "Renegade." Otasur smiles, then blinks, noticing something missing from their arms. "Where are their cardiac bands?!!"  
  
"I removed them," Junba shrugs. "If you were behind us, you would've noticed we had to put down on a planet near a Lannarkite hive. I was taken prisoner. They rescued me."  
  
Otasur blinks. "I...didn't know that," he hums, then nods. "Take them into custody."  
  
The thuggish troops move in on the Oni and the Terrans. Junba holds up a hand. "Hold it!!" she barks, then turns to Otasur. "What's the meaning of this, Captain?! Since when are they considered prisoners?!"  
  
"They're Nassur's friends!" Otasur snaps.  
  
"Excuse me, Captain, but since when was that a crime?" Junba wonders. "I made sure of it before we left. None of them were charged with anything by the People's Court. I certainly haven't charged them. What's the use of keeping them? We only needed them to make Nassur behave himself. Now that we have the Sceptre, we don't need them anymore."  
  
Otasur sputters as Junba walks over to Lum. "Lum, Shinobu, Aisuru, Shutaro," she smiles. "You're free to go. I'm sure the 'Renegade' can take you to Earth. On behalf of the Mikado and the Vosian Confederation, I thank you for your assistance in obtaining our treasure. I apologize for the inconvenience we've forced on you and wish you well in the future."  
  
"Of course," Lum nods.  
  
The Marines quizzically stare at each other. "Wait a minute!!" Otasur snaps. "You can't do this!!"  
  
Junba turns. "Excuse me, Captain, but I'M in command of this mission!! Operational orders state that members of the Special Hunter Corps have command priority over the Mikado Marines and the Defence Force!!! And I say," her voice drips ice, "...they can go!!"  
  
Otasur marches up to her, slapping her across the cheek. "You insubordinate little worm!!" he snarls. "I am now in command of this mission!! It appears you've developed treasonous tendencies, Junba! I'll have to report this to the Mikado when we get home!! Bujosur wasn't the only one who decided to look after his own interests over the Mikado's and the good of the Vosian people!!"  
  
Junba's jaw tenses, her neck stiff. Otasur tries to stare her down. He blinks first. Then, he notices someone missing. "Wait!! Where's the fifth prisoner?!!"  
  
"What fifth prisoner?!" Junba demands.  
  
"Moroboshi, who else?!!" Otasur snaps.  
  
"He left," Lum smiles. "Darling has other things to do than to placate swaggering, tin-plated dictators with delusions of godhood!"  
  
Otasur shudders, then spins on Junba. "You fool!!! How could you be so stupid?! Of all the people, you had to let HIM escape?!"  
  
"What's the matter with that?"  
  
"He's the Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager!!!" the captain snarls. "We needed him to keep the Maidens from destroying us!!!"  
  
Junba hums. "Well, isn't that strange? I remember a clause in our Constitution which states that no Vosian shall interfere in the affairs of the Voyager or those affiliated with it! It's a good thing we let him go! We've would've had enormous trouble with the Maidens if we tried to hurt the Chosen One!!"  
  
Otasur sputters, then glares at her. "That proves it, then! You're under arrest for harbouring rebel sympathies, Junba!! As for the rest of you, you'll be coming back with us! If we're merciful, you'll live!"  
  
"Too bad, *kide'ne!!*" a strange female voice utters. "We're NOT gonna be merciful with slime like you!!!"  
  
Otasur spins...just as blast of proton energy disintegrates him! Simultaneously, machine gun fire fells the Marines surrounding the "Renegade's" crew!! Everyone blinks as six dark-clad figures appear out of nowhere. "It's about time, Sylia!" Lum sighs.  
  
Sylia removes her mask. "With them out of the way, what say we get off this ship?! Everyone aboard!!" she waves to "Renegade."  
  
"Wait!!" Megane panics. "What about the tractor beam?! It'll be the shortest trip in history if that's still on!"  
  
The shooters of Pathfinder Troop Six laugh. "I think they're about to experience much worse problems than our leaving the party," Linna muses. "Right, Nene?"  
  
"Right," Nene hums, "...about now."  
  
An explosion rocks the battleship!! Emergency alarms blare as a duty officer screams, "Emergency!!! Warp core breach in progress!!! Abandon ship!!! Abandon ship!!!"  
  
"I suggest we get aboard," Sylia insists.  
  
The others need no invitation. In seconds, they are on the bridge. "Let's see if Patty's improvements work!" Asukanoevan slips into the helm. "Shields up!!"  
  
She presses a toggle. The fields project out from "Renegade," squashing everything in their way, including the ship around them! A second later, energy conduits explode as the hangar deck is vented into space, allowing the "Renegade" to tumble free from Otasur's doomed command. "Engines on, cold start!!" Sylia barks. "Get us out of here!!"  
  
"We're going!!!" Asuka slams controls.  
  
"Renegade's" engines roar to life as the frigate powers away from the battleship, her hull tearing apart from the decompression of the hangar bay's destruction. In seconds, containment chambers fail. The Mikado battleship explodes in a fury of antimatter gone insane!! By that time, Nassur's ship is clear, soaring away from the Planet of Shadows. "We're safe!!" Asuka announces.  
  
Everyone breathes out in relief as Sylia turns to the helm. "Asuka, set course to intercept the Gatherer. Let's go home!"  
  
"Aye-aye," Asuka programs controls.  
  
With that, the tension slowly ebbs as realization dawns. "We're free," Shinobu sinks to the deck. "After all we've been through, we're finally free!"  
  
"We are, aren't we?" Nassur wonders.  
  
"You could've been free earlier if you allowed us to come in sooner," Sylia notes. "We could've intercepted you as soon as you were clear of Vos."  
  
"I know," he readily nods. "You were still an unknown element to me, Sylia. Besides, what was to stop the Mikado from trying something else if his scheme was brought to ruin? Despite your capabilities, the fewer I had involved in my war, the better."  
  
"Well, your part of this war's over," Sylia stands. "When we get aboard the Gatherer, we'll let you communicate to Hunba that your friends are safe and that she can commence the attack on Lecashuto."  
  
He nods, then stares at Junba. "Looks like you've lost a home," he smiles. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to my cabin."  
  
She steps off. The non-Sagussans fail to detect the barely veiled disgust on the *daishi'cha's* faces. "Junba, wait!" Shinobu rises, following the Vosian off the bridge.  
  
Priss blinks, switching to Sagussan. "You mean she likes that thing?"  
  
"She seems to," Lum muses. "But I wonder if Shinobu'll ever get over what Junba did to her before we ran into those Lannarkites."  
  
"She may not get the chance if Noa has something to say about it," Priss warns.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"*Mei'aidoei.*"  
  
Lum's eyes widen. Meanwhile, Shinobu walks up to the door of Junba's cabin. "Come in, Shinobu," Junba calls out.  
  
The Terran peeks inside. "You okay?"  
  
"I don't know," the Vosian lies on her bed, staring at the deckhead. "I still find it a little difficult believing Nassur's story about my sister and my parents."  
  
"Trust comes with time," Shinobu walks in, sitting beside Junba. "It was that way between you and me, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Junba nods, staring at her. "I still want to be friends."  
  
A smile tugs Shinobu's lips. "I think after what we've been through, we need time to unwind and relax, try to figure out what to do. You can do that on Earth, you know. Other hunters from your corps are there."  
  
"Thanba and Pamanba, you mean."  
  
"Also Mujanba," Shinobu nods.  
  
Junba blinks. "Mujanba's alive?!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Shinobu nods. "She handfasted with an Earth girl, a friend of Ataru-kun's sister. There were a few others, a group who were under Furusur's successor Bujosur. They came to track Pamanba down. But they later moved to Fukunotaiin to help Dakejinzou Shogai care for her kids and those other synthezoids that professor made. You won't be alone."  
  
The Vosian hums, laying back, staring at the Sceptre they endured so much to obtain. A flashlight, Mendou called it. A *haijo-ju* prototype, Ataru termed it, although Junba had no idea what that meant. A treasure the Mikado hoped would help him maintain power. Now removed for three months from Lecashuto, Junba found herself wondering what kept driving the old man. With four million rebel soldiers about to storm into the capital, Junba certainly didn't want to be there. "I guess I won't be," she gazes at Shinobu, her hand drifting to grasp the Terran's.  
  
The door opens, revealing Reinoevan. "Shinobu, we're almost there."  
  
Junba jolts. "Thanks," Shinobu smiles.  
  
The Pathfinder stares at the Vosian, then walks forward. Shinobu then notices Junba's tension. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They're worse than Yehisrites!!" Junba gasps. "I didn't even hear or sense her walk up!"  
  
Shinobu shrugs as the two rise, heading to the bridge. The "Renegade" approaches a distant tan wedge shape. As the frigate bears down on the Gatherer, the size of the superdreadnought sends shivers down Mendou's and Megane's back. "Noa was following us in THAT?!?!" the latter stares at Sylia.  
  
The commander nods, unperturbed by the familiar sight of the ship which transported the *daishi'cha* to their present home. Junba stands at the aft end of the bridge, watching the Gatherer grow. Ataru Moroboshi. The Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager. The Mikado was audacious enough to attempt to coerce the Maidens into being his allies by seizing their leader. Now, THAT was crazy!  
  
"Speaking of which, I've some words with that dyke about her perverted lust for Lum-san!!!" Mendou growls.  
  
"For the last time, stupid!!!" Lum zaps both him and Megane! "Noa is bisexual!!! I'm sure Darling's made some arrangements for you two when we get aboard!!!"  
  
The two shudder...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are!!!" Noa laughs as she leaps into Lum's arms. "What's a gorgeous lady like you doing in a dump like this?!!"  
  
The Oni laughs as she boosts the Sagussan into the air, twirling around as they kiss. Mendou and Megane vainly try to pry them apart, but feel Priss' hands clamp on their shoulders. "Relax, jerks!! Your ladies are right over there!!!" she nods forward.  
  
"AISURU-KUN!!!!!!"  
  
"DEAR!!!!!!"  
  
The two find themselves facing a steaming Sil and Tanoshii. "S-sil-san," Mendou gulps, shuddering from his fiancee's withering gaze. "I-i-it's been s-such a l-long time...!!"  
  
"L-looking g-good, T-tan-chan...!" Megane sweats, backing away from the priestess.  
  
Both seize them, dragging them away. "Come on!!" Tanoshii hums. "We're going to get rid of your Lum-itis once and for all!"  
  
"Lum-san, help us!!!" both men wail.  
  
Lum and Noa watch. "They've been separated for too long," the latter sighs.  
  
"Give them a bit," the former hums as they drop down. "Between Sil and Tanoshii, they'll be back to normal in no time."  
  
"Good," Noa pulls away from her bondmate, drawing a pistol. "Now, in the meantime, it's time to take out the trash!"  
  
Junba yelps as Noa's pistol swings her way. Nassur and Shinobu quickly leap into her field of fire. "Noa, what are you doing?!!" he demands. "Junba's not dangerous!!!"  
  
"Put that away!!!" Shinobu snaps. "Just because she was lied to about her sister and her parents doesn't mean she deserves this!!!"  
  
"Oh, no?!" Noa's voice drops to brittle ice. "You're right, Shinobu! This thing was lied to about a good many things!! And that's why I'm going to erase it from existence!!"  
  
"Sh-she's crazy!!" Junba stammers, backing away from the incensed Sagussan.  
  
"What's going on here?!!" Nassur demands.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this thing is?!" Noa angrily glares at him.  
  
"She's Cinba's sister!"  
  
"Hah!!!" the Sagussan barks. "You better say it's Cinba's *daughter!*"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Shinobu growls.  
  
"Junba's a clone."  
  
Silence. Nassur and Shinobu gape at Lum, then gaze at the woman in question. "What?" she gasps. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I met Cinba 14 years ago," Noa growls. "I even had the chance to touch her mind. It wasn't a full-blown mind-meld, but it was enough to get some interesting facts. Like the fact that she was an only child!"  
  
"I was taken away from my parents when I was a baby!!" Junba asserts.  
  
"That's a joke!! Don't you think Cinba's parents would've remembered a twin sister kidnapped after birth?! We have Cinba's DNA and RNA on file aboard the 'Hasei'cha' and the Gatherer! Comparing that with yours gave me the proof I needed to realize what you are, half-life!! Now," her thumb shoves the power setting to Level Twelve, "...if you don't mind, Nassur, it's time this *bastardization* of your first wife is eradicated!!"  
  
Nassur sets his jaw. As he learned with the case of his own clone twin Nyassur, by every strata of Sagussan ethics, Noa was doing the proper thing. Cinba's personal space, her very genetic code, had been violated to create Junba. Noa, as Cinba's friend, was defending the hunter's rights, even now, years after her death. "Noa, please," Nassur sighs. "I know you think you're doing the right thing. If you say Junba's a clone, I won't dispute you. I know how accurate your medical technology is, the way Catty and Misato fretted over Nyassur. But Junba's no different from Lyna. Instead of rushing to judge her, why don't you allow her the chance to prove herself? Please! Surely you can do that!"  
  
Noa's eyes narrow. Nassur trembles, sensing the steel in the Sagussan's eyes. If she wanted to, Noa could waltz right over him. Worse, surrounded by *daishi'cha* who believed like Noa, Junba was a sitting duck.  
  
Lum walks up. "He's right, Noa-chan," her hand de-powers the pistol. "Besides, she wasn't cloned from a *daishi'cha.* The Edict doesn't apply here."  
  
Noa turns to her bondmate. "Because Cinba wasn't a Sagussan doesn't mean she didn't have rights," she hisses.  
  
"That's true," Lum nods. "But doesn't Junba have those rights, too? Lyna lost hers because people didn't like what she was."  
  
"And a planet died for it," Noa completes, holstering her weapon. "How many more Lynas must die before people realize that a person's body is the property of the one who inhabits it?! Fine, then! I'll let that thing live for now, Nassur...as long as it stays out of my way!!" her finger rises in warning.  
  
"No problem," Nassur nods.  
  
The *ashi'cha* storms off the hangar deck. Lum shrugs, then flies after her. Nassur breathes out. Sylia passes him. "I hope you're right, Nassur," the Pathfinder commander flashes a sympathetic smile.  
  
Nassur smiles as the other Sagussans walk off the hangar deck. Shinobu faces him. "What was all that about?!!" she demands. "What's this about Junba being a clone?!! What's this Edict?!! And who's Nyassur?!!"  
  
"That's a long story," the hunter sighs. "I'll tell you about it shortly. In the meantime, I have a call to make."  
  
He strides off the hangar deck. Shinobu blinks, then hears muttering from behind her. Turning, she sees Junba sinking to her knees, shaking her head in denial. "No...no, it's not true," she moans, reaching for her head. "I can't be a clone! I'm Cinba's sister! I'm not a clone! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not...!!"  
  
Shinobu kneels, allowing Junba to sink into her embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
Vos.  
  
The guns of the Rebel Alliance Army surrounding the Confederation's capital are silent as Hunba sips tea, staring at the distant spires of Lecashuto from her base camp 50 kilometres from the Mikado's headquarters. Tension among the 4,000,000 troops under her command was mounting. The corps and division commanders were demanding to know when they could press the final attack.  
  
If they only understood.  
  
Hunba's good eye glows as she senses her deputy. "What is it, Hessur?" she sighs.  
  
"Um...Commander, there's a...thing here to see you," Hessur muses.  
  
Sighing, Hunba turns to face him. "I've no time for...!!"  
  
Her voice catches as she finds herself face-to-grill with the bow of a Sagussan rover unit! A small crowd gathers as Hunba walks around the automobile-sized reconnaissance droid, now floating a foot off the ground. "What in Lecasur's name is this?!"  
  
The rover unit twirls to face her. "*Greetings, Commander Hunba,*" it bows its grill in salutation. "*I bear a private message from Nassur.*"  
  
Everyone blinks as a holographic display screen appears before Hunba. Nassur's image smiles. "Hello, Hunba-san. I hope the rover unit didn't scare you too much. My friend Noa told me they're excellent in relaying private messages over long distances."  
  
"Is this a recording?" Hunba wonders.  
  
"No, it's real," he shakes his head. "Anyhow, I have news for you. My friends are safe and sound. We did get the Sceptre of Lecasur, but Ataru Moroboshi's friends decided they'd had enough of playing to the Mikado's tune, so they bailed us out. We'll be on our way to Earth right now. I hope I didn't get you in trouble by asking you to wait until they were safe before launching the attack."  
  
"Well, things are getting tense," Hunba chuckles. "I'm glad to hear your alright. How's your wife? She still on Earth?"  
  
"Safe and sound," Nassur nods. "At least I'm going to keep my promise and be there when she gives birth. Anyhow, I have to sign off now. Thanks again for waiting."  
  
"My pleasure," she nods. "Nassur...when this is all over, why don't you come back for a visit? We have a lot to talk about."  
  
"I..." he nods. "I'll try to make time."  
  
"I hope you will. Take care."  
  
"You, too," he nods.  
  
The screen disappears. "*If you'll excuse me, Commander, I have to return to my observation duties,*" the rover unit bows, then flies away from the encampment.  
  
The Vosians watch it leave, then face their leader. Hunba turns to Hessur. "Get the corps and division commanders here right away!" she barks. "We attack at dawn!!"  
  
The troops let out a cry as they race off to relay the message. Hunba sighs as she returns to gazing upon Lecashuto. "Ninsur," she quietly intones, a tear rolls down her cheek. "Oh, if you could see your boy now..."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"Good morning," Benten-chan places a tray beside the bed. "How are you doing today?"  
  
Benten groans as her eyes flutter open. The pregnant Fukunokami struggles against her added weight, taking the offered cup of tea from her Sagussan look-alike. "I'm okay," she mutters. "Why are you so cheerful?"  
  
Benten-chan produces a videophone. "Someone wants to talk to you."  
  
Benten stares at the monitor. Nassur's face appears. "Hey, gorgeous," the Vosian smiles. "How are you doing?"  
  
Gasping, the Fukunokami stares at her husband. Benten-chan smiles as she departs to allow the couple time to themselves...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Lyna spare me!!" Catty throws up her hands. "ANOTHER clone?!!"  
  
Junba winces under the doctor's withering stare. Shinobu, after helping the hunter regain some sense of decorum, dragged her to the Gatherer's superstructure to locate someone to examine her and confirm Noa's accusations. "Look, I don't care about what you think about clones!!" the Terran growls. "I just want Junba examined. She needs to know the truth about herself!"  
  
"I'm busy fixing Ataru's mind after the *saikoo jinseijitsu* came close to destroy it!" Catty snarls. "Go bother someone else!!"  
  
"Wait!" Shinobu moves to stop her.  
  
Catty disappears in a transporter beam before Shinobu could seize her. The door to the medical station opens, allowing Pony to enter. "Is something wrong, Shinobu?" the "Hasei'cha's" second medical officer wonders.  
  
"Yes!! Would you please examine Junba!" she waves to the Vosian in question.  
  
Pony shudders. "Why do you want me to examine that?!" she points.  
  
Shinobu smokes. "Because...I...asked...you...to!!!" she snarls a word at a time. "What's so wrong with that?!!"  
  
The doctor shakes her head. "Lyna's Soul, you really don't see what's wrong here, do you?!" she picks up a medical tricorder. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy helping Catty with Ataru! HE comes first here!!"  
  
She disappears. "WILL SOMEONE HOLD STILL FOR A MOMENT?!?!?!" Shinobu bellows.  
  
Junba leans on a diagnostic bed. "I don't believe these people," she shakes her head. "It's like I'm garbage to them!"  
  
Shinobu sighs. "I'll try to get someone down here!" she vows, looking up. "Hey, Henry, is there any other doctor aboard?!"  
  
"*Other than Catty and Pony, no,*" the Gatherer's computer replies. "*However, there are several nurses.*"  
  
"Is Mie's sister among them?"  
  
"*Of course. But even if I summon her, I do not believe Hotaru would desire to examine Cinba's clone. And Mie will not let you live long enough if you attempt to physically coerce Hotaru into examining Cinba's clone. That is the way the* daishi'cha *are, even though many venerate a clone, Lyna.*"  
  
Shinobu moans. "This beats all," she mutters. "A cultural prejudice existing BEFORE the culture is created!"  
  
"*If you want, I can examine her.*"  
  
"That's right! You can! Thank you!! Show us why Noa believes Junba is a clone!"  
  
A hologram graphic appears before them. Two DNA strands are displayed. "*The DNA on the left is Cinba's,*" Henry instructs. "*The right one is Junba's. Now, look here.*"  
  
Tan-shaded bands connect half the molecules of Cinba's DNA to Junba's. "*These molecular strands are exactly alike,*" Henry explains. "*In identical twins, which Junba believes herself to be, ALL molecular strands will show compositional variation in the number of genetic enzymes, up to about one percentage point of the other twin. We have dozens of twins, triplets, quads and quints among the* daishi'cha *to validate that.*"  
  
"That's acceptable," Shinobu nods. "What other proof do you have?"  
  
"*Look here,*" Henry shows a schematic of Junba's body, magnifying her deltoid. "*In several places of Junba's body, residue still exists from a gestation matrix. Quite similar to the matrix used to create clones during the Age of Gisan'cha. This should NOT exist in the body of a naturally born person.*"  
  
Junba shivers. "What else?"  
  
"*The final proof,*" Henry sighs, "*is your chronological age. We developed a way of tracking how many times a body regenerates itself in the natural process of replacing cells. If you were Cinba's sister, you would be 65 years old. According to our scans, you're only thirty-five.*"  
  
Junba sits still, staring at the blank holographic screen before her. "Th-that's impossible," she shakes her head. "I have memories. The school. Being in Nassur's class. My graduation exercise, all my missions! They're all there!! How is it possible that I'm a clone?! I can't be a clone!! I can't!! It's impossible!!!"  
  
"*I cannot help you,*" the Gatherer's central computer sighs. "*The only person who could is the one who created you.*"  
  
Junba wails, staggering out of the station. "Junba, wait!!" Shinobu calls out.  
  
The Vosian staggers into the deck's corridor, leading to the turbolift into the main hull. She runs into the next available car, allowing it to close before Shinobu can catch her. Sinking to her knees, she moans. "*Where do you wish to go?*" Henry asks.  
  
"Somewhere private!" she moans. "Somewhere where I can think!"  
  
"*I have an idea,*" he muses.  
  
Junba is seized by a transporter, beaming from the superstructure to the forward end. Located between the dreadnought's proton cannons is a beautiful hydroponic garden. The plants, a mixture of Sagussan and alien fauna, are separated by wide swaths of clear pools and fountains. Benches and love seats line the pools. Junba sinks into one, burying her face in her hands. "Why...why?!" she moans.  
  
A clone? The very notion was impossible. Her mind searches back, denoting all her experiences. They were as fresh as fallen snow, seared into her mind, ready to be recalled. She was there. If she was a clone, would she remember different things?  
  
Or was she made to remember this?  
  
Junba blinks. If she was Cinba's clone, why was she created? Who created her? The Mikado? Impossible...if Nassur was to be believed. Cinba would hardly be known to the Mikado, even if she had met and married Nassur before Osur's troops swept in to reclaim their missing hunter. Would the Mikado have been so thoughtful at that time to create a spare Cinba to use against Nassur? Junba shakes her head. Then, all the Mikado had to contend with was a renegade hunter, no threat to his power base at that time. It couldn't have been the Mikado. So who was it?  
  
"I can't believe I'm considering this," she stares at her reflection in the pool.  
  
Her eyes glow. "Junba?"  
  
Junba sits up, blinking as Shinobu approaches. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was worried," Shinobu sits beside her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Would you be if you learned your life was a lie?" Junba wonders.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
They fall silent, unable to say anything more. They gaze at the pool, allowing their thoughts to wander. Shinobu's hand drifts over, gently grasping Junba's. In a moment, the Vosian's head lies in the crook of the Terran's neck. "After all I did to you," Junba's eyes close, tears starting to trickle down her cheek. "How can you be nice to me?"  
  
"You're being nice to me," Shinobu smiles. "I'm just reciprocating."  
  
Both chuckle, then blink as a Fukunokami-born administrator walks up to a nearby love chair. "Who's that?" Junba blinks.  
  
"That's Yuri, I think," Shinobu lowers her voice. "What's she doing here?"  
  
Both blink on seeing an unscarred version of Junba in a light blue, gold and red jumpsuit approach. "Yuri," Junba-chan coos.  
  
"Junba!" Yuri exhales as they sink into an embrace. "I'm so glad to see you again."  
  
Their lips meet as the couple sinks into a chair. Junba and Shinobu remain silent as the Sagussans continue their fondling, drawn by a fascination to the struggle of a young couple exploring their relationship. Suddenly, Junba-chan looks away. "Why won't you do it?" she demands.  
  
"I can't," guilt crosses Yuri's face.  
  
The zoologist's eyes flash. "Why won't you be my bondmate?! You said you love me!"  
  
"Of course I do. But I..."  
  
Junba-chan looks stricken. "You love someone else, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Yuri nods. "I love you both...and I can't stand the idea of losing you both. Oh, Junba, I'm in such a bind! I haven't even told Kei about you!"  
  
"Does Kei love you?"  
  
"Yes," Yuri nods. "She watched out for me when we went to Earth during the Spirit War. We've always been attracted to each other. But...well, I've always been attracted to you, too! Can't we...do something?"  
  
Junba-chan seems lost in thought for a moment. "Kei, huh?" she slides beside her would-be bondmate. "Well, let's see..."  
  
With that, the zoologist overwhelms the administrator with a kiss. Shinobu and Junba flush as clothes fly off. Discreetly, they move to a more private part of the gardens. "Wow, and I thought I had problems!" Shinobu wonders as the two sit on another bench.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Junba muses.  
  
"Since there's no marriage on Sagussa, I guess Yuri and your spirit-sister are going to make some arrangement with Kei. Maybe they'll all chose to live together. Sylia once said threesomes and foursomes existed on Sagussa."  
  
"That's enough to drive anyone crazy," the Vosian muses, staring at the Terran. "You seem not to mind people like that."  
  
"Well, Pamanba recognized another woman," Shinobu shrugs. "My sisters are lesbians, too. And...I've had a couple of flings."  
  
"You?" Junba blinks. "You were pining after Nassur so much, you acted as if there was no one else in the universe!"  
  
"I know," a sigh emits from Shinobu, then she projects a curious stare at the hunter. "Well, after we pulled your butt out of the fire, you started to pine after Nassur, too!"  
  
Junba sags. "I hoped I could've taken my sister's place. I was attracted to him. I'm not sure now if it was recognition. But what do you do when the person you've hated for so long saves your life?"  
  
"That would be confusing," Shinobu muses. "I'm lucky, I guess. I've never had to go through the brainwashing you endured."  
  
"Thanks," Junba squeezes Shinobu's hand.  
  
They gaze upon the other. Silence falls over the scene as their vision seems to narrow to the point where all they see is the other's face. The hatred, the mistrust, the abuse. Suddenly, it seems so meaningless. Both had yearned for the same person. Both lost him before they could ever be a factor in his life. In their heartbreak, they put their lives on the line to obtain the treasure a dictator's mad fantasies first forced them together to locate. Three months of questions. Three months of tension.  
  
*It is over. You're free.*  
  
Free?  
  
Free to do...what?  
  
After what they endured, what DO they do?  
  
Without hesitation, both sink into the other's embrace, tears flowing as a cacophony of emotions storm over them. Their world remains just each other, their experiences replaying again and again. The chasm is still there. The mistrust. The uncertainty.  
  
But...did it really matter anymore?  
  
Shinobu feels Junba's lips caress her cheek. "There, there," the Vosian's voice whispers in her ear. "It's okay. There's no need to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you."  
  
Shinobu fights down the urge to laugh. Junba was still trying to be the warrior, still the protector, defending the helpless Shinobu from her fears. Her own lips touch the other's cheek. "You need it, too."  
  
Then, quite innocently, their lips caress the other's cheek, in a vain hope to stem the other's tears. "I ache all over."  
  
Shinobu slowly exhales as their noses touch. "Ditto."  
  
With that, their lips caress in an awkward kiss. Both jolt as they part, surprise flashing in their eyes. Realization then dawns. Did it really matter anymore? "Ju-chan," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Shi-chan," Junba blinks.  
  
In a moment, they realize it didn't.  
  
* * *  
  
"'The people now watching over me are different from Mie's friends,'" Benten writes in her diary. "'Being stuck with a double of myself is interesting enough. But Koosei really went to town and got doubles of Oyuki, Lan and Lum to stay with me. I remember seeing them at the close of the Spirit War. They were supposedly involved in the fight with the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* volunteering to be Lum's bondmate when the smoke cleared.'"  
  
Benten blinks as the thunder of weapons fire distracts her. She smiles. Benten-chan with a rifle doing some target practice. "'Like every Sagussan I've met, they've got their good and bad points,'" she continues. "'My spirit-sister is a defence officer. Chances are good she'll be Minister of Defence when the Sagussan government finally forms. She's nice, loves to drink'...gods, I need one right now," she exhales, sipping a glass of water, wishing it was Fukunokami super-vodka.  
  
"'Oyuki-chan is a thoughtmistress,'" she continues. "'That's the Sagussan word for a teacher. A philosopher-instructor. In her lies the knowledge of Sagussa's past. Lan-chan is an armourer. She builds the weapons Benten-chan and her friends need. And Lum-chan is a scientist. She's got a wanderlust in her. She an explorer like Nassur. I wonder what might've happened if they met...'"  
  
The Fukunokami is shaken out of her writing by Lan's scream. "BENTEN!!!!!!"  
  
Benten stares outside to see the armourer storm up to the defence officer, a weapon in hand. "What's your problem?" Benten-chan turns back to her shooting practice.  
  
Lan cradles a souped-up Urban Assault Cannon. "Benten, you're awful!!" she snarls. "How dare you abuse my poor babies like this?!!" She indicates a series of nicks on the weapon's polished surface. "Look at this!! I spent three hours prepping him and you destroy him in two minutes!"  
  
"Lyna's Soul, Lan, your job is to build these things!! My job is to use them!!! Quit treating them like they were your kids!!"  
  
Lan shudders, then storms away in a huff. "I'll show you!"  
  
Benten sighs, returning to her diary. "'Then, there's their bad qualities...'"  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Benten and her guests have dinner. "I can really acquire a taste for Sagussan food the way you keep cooking, Lum," the Fukunokami wipes her lips. "That was delicious."  
  
"Thanks," Lum sighs, sitting beside her. "So, how was it, finally being able to talk to your child-mate after three months?"  
  
"I told him to get his butt back here as soon as possible!" Benten growls. "I can't stand the idea of sleeping alone!"  
  
"Seems we're more alike than one would assume," Oyuki muses. "The need for companionship, the need to be loved, cared for. Regardless of what else the Mikado has done, he is certainly guilty of interfering in the affairs of family. That itself is considered a serious crime on Sagussa."  
  
"But what if family still has to be formed?" Benten-chan wonders.  
  
The thoughtmistress trembles at the suggestive gaze her would-be lover projects. Lan devilishly smiles. Benten shudders, realizing that the armourer shared much more than looks with her spirit-sister in Tomobiki. *Watch out, Benten,* she gazes at her spirit-sister. *Lan's got your number!*  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Benten relaxes in the living room, running through her diary. The door opens and Benten-chan steps in. "I'm turning in," the defence officer yawns, stretching herself. "'Night, spirit-sister."  
  
"'Night," Benten waves.  
  
Benten-chan leaves. A moment later, the door opens...and *Benten-chan* enters. "Good evening," she announces. "Is Oyuki about?"  
  
"She's went to the guest bedroom, Benten-chan," Benten nods outside.  
  
"Thank you," the woman bows.  
  
She departs. Benten jolts. "Wait a minute!! If Benten-chan came in to say good-night...who the hell was THAT?!?!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Benten-chan steps out of her bungalow, walking over to Oyuki's. "Wonder if Oyuki's up," the defence officer knocks on the door. "Oyuki! You in there?"  
  
The door flies open, revealing a steaming Oyuki. "BENTEN!!!!" the thoughtmistress thunders. "KINDLY EXPLAIN!!!!!!"  
  
Benten-chan sweats. "Um...explain what?"  
  
"That!!!" Oyuki points.  
  
The defence officer looks in...then howls on seeing her companion droid double sitting deactivated on the sofa. To better facilitate the formation of family units, each *daishi'cha* had a bio-mechanical double constructed. Kept in a storage locker, the companion droids were meant as walking advertisements. Programmed with their template's knowledge, they allowed prospective mates the chance to be personal with the ones they desired without the necessity of trying to date the real deal. The perfect escort service, Mie once called it.  
  
Benten-chan turns to see Oyuki's eyes lock on her. "O-oyuki, I s-swear I didn't d-do th-this!!" she stammers, backing away from the incensed thoughtmistress, waving her hands in a peaceful gesture. "I didn't s-send my d-droid to s-see you! I swear it!!"  
  
Observing, Benten blinks, then looks left to see Lan hiding behind the corner of her bungalow, vengefully giggling as Benten-chan protests her innocence. The pregnant hunter's eyes roll. "Better nip this," she mutters. As Lan walks away, Benten proceeds to join her spirit-sister. "Yo, Oyuki, what's up?" she wonders.  
  
"What's up?!!" the thoughtmistress demands. "Benten, do you have any idea what this *kimei'aidoei* just did?!!"  
  
"Well, gee, Oyuki, I wouldn't be too quick to judge," Benten innocently shrugs. "After all, I just saw Lan sneak off...and she seemed happy about something."  
  
A volcano explodes behind Benten-chan! "LAN?!?!" she howls. "SHE did this to me?!!"  
  
"Seems like it," Benten shrugs. "I guess she found out you've always had a thing for Oyuki and decided to exploit it."  
  
Benten-chan moans, wishing for the chance to sink into the sand. Oyuki blinks, then turns to the defence officer, eyes wide. "Benten...is this true?" she wonders.  
  
"Um...ah...er!"  
  
"Benten!!" the thoughtmistress blushes. "So you're the one who's been using my droid all the time! I always wondered who my secret admirer was!" she meows, rubbing her cheek against Benten-chan's.  
  
The defence officer gags as Oyuki psionically tweaks Benten-chan's shields, performing a psionic peek-a-boo. Hearts in her eyes, Benten-chan scoops her would-be bondmate into her arms. "We've got some catching up to do," she lustfully purrs.  
  
The bungalow's door slams shut after them! Benten sighs, returning to Ataru's house. "One disaster averted!" she mutters...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum passes a medical tricorder over Nokoko, now comatose on her bed. Mal holds her life-mate's hand as the scientist completes her examination. "How is she?"  
  
"No change, I'm afraid," Lum sighs, closing her tricorder. "She's so emotionally bonded to her brother and your sister, being separated from them both caught her off guard. At least during the Hustari mission, my spirit-sister was close by."  
  
"She does so little," Mal frets. "Gets up, eats, sits in the living room staring into space, then goes to bed. It's as if she wishes to return to the Cosmic Chain of Life!"  
  
"Well, Ataru and Lum should be back in a couple of days," Lum smiles. "Keep her moving. Allow her to touch her baby. That should pump some new life into her."  
  
"Of course," Mal feels her abdomen, still four months from giving birth. "Thank you."  
  
Lum nods as she proceeds back to her bungalow. "Hope I never have problems with my bondmate," she muses as she steps inside.  
  
The door closes behind her. A shocked scream echoes from her bungalow. "LAN?!?!?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Benten relaxes with Benten-chan, Oyuki and Lan at the dinner table. "So, you two did some catching up?"  
  
"We did," the defence officer sighs, then stares sweetly at the armourer. "Oh, Lan, thanks for your help!"  
  
"M-my help?!" Lan sweats. "I-it was a p-pleasure, Benten!"  
  
"Oh, but we really appreciated it, Lan," Oyuki sighs. "As a matter of fact, we appreciated it so much, we felt that we had no choice but to reciprocate the favour."  
  
"Re-...cip-...ro-...cate?" she gasps.  
  
Benten-chan and Oyuki nod. Lan then feels intense heat pour over her from behind. "LAN!!!!!!"  
  
Lan spins around, seeing a steaming Lum standing there, waves of empathic energy flashing over the Oni-turned-Sagussan's body. "L-lum-chan, I can explain...!!" the frightened armourer waves her hands.  
  
"Lan!!" Lum hisses. "Do you have ANY idea what your droid did to me?!!"  
  
"Wh-what?!" Lan gulps.  
  
"She was a monster!!" Lum growls. "A howling, snarling beast that wouldn't stop!! Insatiable!! She...frightened...me!"  
  
Lan moans. "I wanna cry..."  
  
"Well?!!" Lum demands. "Is that REALLY what you're like?!!"  
  
"Um...er...ah...!" Lan stammers. *Benten, I'll get you for this!!*  
  
A threatening grumble emits from Lum's lips as she crosses her arms. "So!!" she sneers, leaning up to Lan. "Well, then! There's only one thing I have to say!!"  
  
"Wh-what?!"  
  
Smiling, Lum leaps into Lan's arms! "Do it again."  
  
An explosion decks everyone else!!  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, love! How ya doing?"  
  
"Not good," Benten groans, eyes rolling. "You're lucky you're not nursemaiding some *daishi'cha* in heat. Brother, these four are unreal! Mie's friends were civilized."  
  
"Relax," he laughs. "All of Mie's shipmates had their relationships established before going to watch over you. For the most part, Noa's people are still exploring their emotions. Relationships in their eyes are simple. Pick your mate and go at it."  
  
"At least Lum and Noa took their time," she muses. "You told me about that incident over that Lannarkite planet when you called yesterday. Can't believe it took Mendou and Megane that long to discover what was going on."  
  
"That's what happens when people blind themselves to the truth," he shakes his head. "Those two still have a lot to learn."  
  
"Speaking of which, what's going on there? How is everyone?"  
  
"Civil," he relaxes. "Mendou and Megane got a strip torn off them by Sil and Tanoshii. Sil told me about Mendou's parents trying to get him married to Asuka Mizunokoji."  
  
"Yeah!" she laughs. "Sil and Osooko took care of that. But you can lay bets the guy'll be in for it when he gets back!"  
  
"I don't know," Nassur muses. "Something tells me that Mendou's about to become a genuine space cadet."  
  
Benten blinks. "You're kidding!"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "As soon as the shock of being forced on the mission wore off, he started to ask questions. How did starships operate, what's the current warp drive theories, what planets have we seen, things like that. I never realized Tomobiki's resident stuffed shirt was a closet explorer."  
  
"Weird," she muses. "How's Shinobu?"  
  
"Strange as this is going to sound to you, Shinobu and Junba are, as the Sagussans would put it, becoming bondmates."  
  
Benten sits up straight. That caught her attention. "Shinobu and Junba?! No way!!"  
  
"Way!" he laughs. "After what Junba put Shinobu through, that took us by surprise."  
  
"I'll say," she reclines on the bed. "Then again, it's a relief. At least she won't be pining after you anymore."  
  
"Yes, I have to confess that her interest was irksome. It should have been clear after the Spirit War I wasn't interested in her."  
  
"That always did annoy me about her," Benten muses. "Anyhow, I heard about this time...it'd be after everyone's graduation to the time Ataru came back from Hustaros...when Shinobu took off to visit her cousins. You know, get away from everyone, put her life into perspective. Believe it or not, she ran into four future versions of herself trying to ensure she would develop in that direction."  
  
"You're kidding," Nassur shudders.  
  
"I'm not," she shakes her head. "And hearing about these four really scared me. I'm glad Shinobu got rid of them."  
  
"Good for her," he nods.  
  
"What about Ataru and Lum?"  
  
"Lum's fine," he nods. "As for Ataru, well, Catty and Pony are hard at work getting rid of the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* controlling personality once and for all."  
  
Benten smiles. "Everyone in Tomobiki will scream for joy," she sighs, a tear in her eye. "How are you?"  
  
"I miss you," he smiles.  
  
"Good," she nods. "You get back here as soon as you can! And when you do, you don't leave my sight again! Hear me?!"  
  
"I will," he nods...  
  
* * *  
  
As the Gatherer soars toward Earth, Nassur rides the turbolift to the command bridge. Stepping onto the square structure, he notices Lum relaxing in the shipmistress' chair at the aft end of the bridge. "Hi, Lum," he sighs. "Where's Ataru?"  
  
"Darling's still in the master bedroom," she nods aft. "Catty and Pony are working themselves into a lather trying to reset all his neurons after the *saikoo jinseijitsu* altered them for its own purposes. There's twelve years of damage they have to undo."  
  
"Good luck," the Vosian sighs, stretching himself. "How soon to Earth?"  
  
"Tomorrow," the Oni smiles. "Ryuunosuke and Nagisa want to do some work on the port warp drive, so we're limited for the time being to Warp Nine-point-five."  
  
Nassur shudders. Warp 9.5 was still insanely fast to someone used to a Warp 4.3 speed limit. "Well, the sooner I get back, the sooner Benten'll calm down. She's had to nursemaid all your spirit-sisters."  
  
"I don't envy her," Lum smiles. "They're good people at heart, but their inexperience can grate on the nerves after a while."  
  
"You got the smartest one of the lot."  
  
"I'll make sure Noa hears that."  
  
"Lum," Shildy looks up from the watchmistress' station. "We're in range of Intergalactic News Network transmissions. Do you want them piped onto the bridge?"  
  
"Please," the Oni sits up.  
  
A hologram appears before them. Images of artillery batteries sending shot into Lecashuto appear as an INN newscaster makes her report. "For the last two days, the battle for Lecashuto has raged. Already, the Rebel Alliance Army has made considerable advances. However, resistance is tightening as the Mikado's troops prepare to make their final stand in this bitter civil war..."  
  
Nassur remains transfixed on the images. A war he started, many said. If he had not fled Osur's school years ago, millions today would still be alive. But...how could he reconcile Vos' experience with his own?  
  
"You get back here as soon as you can! And when you do, you don't leave my sight again! Hear me?!"  
  
Sighing, he looks away, noticing Lum staring at him. "It's over, Nassur-chan," the Oni smiles. "You won't have to run anymore."  
  
The Vosian's eyes return to the image...  
  
* * *  
  
The image is also piped to a private stateroom several decks below. Junba and Shinobu lie in bed, staring at the brutal images of war visiting Vos' capital. The Terran tenses as she feels her lover shiver. She reaches over, drawing Junba into an embrace. "It's alright, Ju-chan," she sighs. "Just because you don't have a home there doesn't mean you won't be alone from now on."  
  
"You promise, Shi-chan?"  
  
"I promise," Shinobu smiles.  
  
They kiss...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"They're here!! They're here!!"  
  
Heads turn as Ten-chan drives into Tomobiki High, landing on the teacher's desk in room 337. "What's going on, Ten?" Koosei blinks, failing in his attempt to teach math.  
  
"They're here, Koosei-onii-chan!" Ten-chan floats up. "They're back!! Nassur-chan, Lum-chan and the others came back!"  
  
Hearing that, everyone bolts to his feet as a stampede of students storms out of school. "Well, that's enough for that class," Koosei throws up his hands, then heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone gathers at the Mendou mansion. "Where are they?!" Paama demands.  
  
A transporter beam answers, sending down Mendou, Megane, Shinobu and their companions. "Aisuru-kun!!!" the guards howl as they charge their leader, bowling him down in a dogpile.  
  
"Young Master!!!" the Kuromegane jolt on seeing their employer's son, then several race off to inform Mendou's parents.  
  
"Shinobu!!!" Ryuunosuke races over, embracing her former classmate.  
  
Laughter bubbles and tears pour from everyone as people touch the long missing students, confirming with her own senses that all is well. Suddenly, Chibi looks around. "Wait!!" he barks. "Where's Lum-chan?!"  
  
"And Nassur?!!" Sakura blinks.  
  
"They went up to Oshika," Ten-chan says.  
  
Agonized groans escape many lips. "Who is this one?!!" Cherry appears in front of Junba, scaring the wits out of everyone!  
  
"You ghoul!!!" the hunter blasts him with her pistol! "Don't sneak up like that!!!"  
  
"It's...fate..." the monk moans.  
  
"Um...this is Junba," Shinobu walks over, gently grasping her hand. "She's...a friend."  
  
Cherry appears before Junba, standing on stilts. "She has the Mark of Doom!! Beware this one, Shinobu!! She is cursed...!"  
  
An explosion sends Cherry flying away!! "LEAVE US ALONE, YOU OLD FREAK!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn you...!!" he howls.  
  
Seeing this, Mendou and Megane convulse with laughter. "You know something," the former faces the latter. "Seeing that old fool, now I KNOW we're back home!!"  
  
"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Megane guffaws.  
  
The laughter is infectious; in minutes, everyone is howling. "Wait a moment!!!" Kakugari barks. "How can we celebrate when Lum-chan and Nassur-san aren't here?!!"  
  
"That's right!!" Chibi yells. "We've got to get them down here so we can celebrate!!"  
  
Everyone howls their agreement. Watching them, Mendou, Megane and Shinobu stare at each other. Smiles cut across their faces as a new outburst of laughter convulses them.  
  
They were home.  
  
* * *  
  
The Gatherer floats to the east of the Ojika-hantou, hovering a kilometre above the Pacific. At Ataru's house, Lum and Nassur beam down by the front door. "Sister!!!" Mal cries as she flies into Lum, sending them tumbling over each other in joy. "Oh, praise the Mother Ocean, you've come home!!!"  
  
"Hi, Mal-chan!!" Lum fiercely embraces her sister. "Yeah, we made it back!"  
  
"Lum!!!" Reiko's cry echoes from nearby.  
  
The Oni cries out as the Noukiite flies into her arms. The others of Nokoko's school embrace their missing member. Nassur lightly smiles, walking into the house. Proceeding upstairs, he knocks at the door to Ataru's and Lum's room. "Is that you, Benten-chan?" Benten's voice utters from inside.  
  
Nassur looks in. "Hi."  
  
Benten jolts, spinning around. Her eyes widen as she confirms who is there, then screaming, runs into his arms. "NASSUR!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi, love!" he sniffs. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you so much!!" she sobs, staring at him. "NOW, can we be together?!"  
  
Laughing, he smothers her with a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"How's Daddy?" Reiko walks up.  
  
The *daimon'cha* of Sagussa reclines in the Gatherer's master bedroom as if asleep. His breathing is laboured, skin gaunt and pale, but he is very much alive. "He's getting there," Catty scans him with a tricorder. "His mind is slowly rebuilding itself. I guess being home does wonders for people."  
  
Lum enters, followed by Mal and a still-dazed Nokoko. "We're here," the Oni flies to Ataru's beside. "How is he?"  
  
"We're still fighting," Catty smiles, then notices Nokoko. "Okay, bring her here."  
  
Mal helps Nokoko to a chair beside Ataru. Staring at her brother, Nokoko blinks, then reaches over. "Ataru-chan...?" she hesitantly asks. "Ataru-chan...are you okay...?"  
  
Ataru's eyes open, then he blearily stares at his sister. "Nokoko-chan...?" he moans, blinking. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're home. You all made it back."  
  
"Home?!!" Ataru bolts up. Vertigo sends him down again. "That wasn't a smart idea!"  
  
"Relax," Catty smiles. "Your mind's trying to adjust to being free of the *saikoo jinseijitsu.* Your body's adjusting to the blood transfusion you got from Lum. The regeneration matrix is hard at work getting you accustomed to Sagussan norms."  
  
"Why don't you expose him to the matrix all-out?" Lum inquires.  
  
"Because with his shattering psyche added to the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* performing *tre'cha* and *satre'cha* becomes hazardous," the doctor shakes her head. "We have to do some work, breaking the bonds between himself and the *saikoo jinseijitsu.* Once that's done, we can extract that thing. Once that occurs, THEN we can put him into the matrix."  
  
"But even still, he may never recover all his memories from the year before the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was inserted," Pony adds.  
  
"That's fine," Lum nods, patting Nokoko's shoulder. "Maybe we should leave Darling and Nokoko-chan to allow them to catch up."  
  
The others leave the room. "Reiko-chan," Ataru smiles as his daughter climbs onto his bed. "What are you doing here? My little sweetie behave herself?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she sniffs, joyful tears flowing down her face. "Daddy, please don't go away again! Please!"  
  
"I won't," he gently embraces her, turning to his sister. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I've been...better," Nokoko moans. "Just glad you guys are back. So, what do we do with this Mikado character? We can't let him get away with what he did."  
  
"I don't care anymore," he shakes his head. "It was never my war until that slimebag decided differently. Besides, the rebels trying to put him out of business are within 40 kilometres of his headquarters and they're closing in a kilometre or two a day. In a month, it'll be all over."  
  
"Good," she nods. "All we have to do is wait until Benten gives birth and things'll get back to normal for a change."  
  
"We hope," a smile cuts across his face.  
  
"Yeah," she sighs. "We hope. I just hope we haven't forgotten what normal is."  
  
Ataru smiles tiredly, nodding.  
  
* * *  
  
"There! Everything looks nice now!"  
  
The area around the Tarouzakura is gaily decorated in spotlights as party favours are arranged, blankets laid and food set out. Mendou stands beside his mother, surprised at her speed of arranging the celebration. "Very nice," he nods. "Now all we have to do is worry about the clean-up."  
  
Haruka laughs. "You look well, Shutaro. "I'm glad to see you survived this voyage."  
  
"It was...difficult," he admits. "Most of all being confined in close quarters, not to mention the uncertainty surrounding whether or not we'd be able to escape. None the less, it is good to be home."  
  
"Good," she beams. "We'll have to talk," she turns. "There's much to discuss."  
  
With that, she proceeds to the mansion. Mendou watches her go, then shakes his head. He knew what that discussion would cover: his parents' desire to marry him to Asuka. Sil told him about the omiai which resulted in Tobimaro and Ryooko marrying their lovers, how Sil and Osooko had to break it up to ensure Mendou and Asuka didn't get married by proxy.  
  
How could his mother concern herself with such trivial matters after what Mendou experienced? He blinks, gazing into the night descending over Tomobiki. How could HE consider such trivia when he had embraced the stars? Staying on Earth was no future for him. His future was out there. And there was one way to ensure that future came about.  
  
"Sir, are you well?" a Kuromegane asks.  
  
"Eh?" Mendou blinks, then nods. "I'm fine. I'm going out for a walk."  
  
"Yes, sir," the bodyguard nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Mendou winds his way into Tomobiki town park. He finds himself bathed in greetings from many female high schoolers. He meekly waves, wishing they would leave him alone for once. He then stops, noticing Megane standing in his path. "Aisuru?"  
  
"You're out too," the guards' leader muses. "This party still on?"  
  
"Yeah," he nods. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Megane smiles. "Tan-chan and I need the chance to celebrate. Then we need the chance to get to know each other again."  
  
"The same for Sil and me. Mother's still bothering me about marrying Asuka."  
  
Megane blinks. "They're STILL on that?!" he exclaims. "What are you going to do?!"  
  
"The only thing I can. Propose to Sil."  
  
Megane whistles. "You can kiss whatever inheritance you have good-bye," he crosses his arms. "Ryooko's married, remember?"  
  
"Yes," Mendou nods. "But...I've no interest in that anymore," he shakes his head, staring into the starry night. "That's where I belong," he points. "Not here on Earth."  
  
"Up there, you'll be safe with Sil," Megane muses. "Well, that's your choice, pal. Right now, all Tan-chan and I want to do is go to university and begin training in earnest."  
  
"I envy you," Mendou smiles. "You have your life mapped out. Space is so...random. That's what makes it so alluring to me."  
  
"Be careful it doesn't claim you along the way," Megane warns.  
  
The two stop, noticing Junba and Shinobu standing there. The Vosian is now in slacks and a button shirt. "Hi, guys," the latter smiles. "Can't stay at home, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Megane muses. "So, how are your parents taking to you and Junba?"  
  
"It's...rough," Shinobu admits. "But with Shinoko and Nintaiko with other women, they figured it rubbed off on me."  
  
"Then again, Shi-chan and I don't know what we're going to do," Junba admits. "Right now, we're still unwinding from the trip."  
  
The four proceed down a path. "Worried about things on Vos?" Mendou wonders.  
  
"Not anymore," Junba shakes her head. "Truthfully, I never had a home there. I've never had much of a home anywhere."  
  
"Until now," Shinobu squeezes her hand.  
  
"Even now," Junba frowns. "Shi-chan, we drifted together because we were hurting after finding out Nassur was married."  
  
"So?" Shinobu stops, glaring at her. "Can't we try to make it something more than that? Why are you so afraid?"  
  
"I'm not afraid!!" Junba snaps, then catches herself. "No. I am afraid...but not of you, Shi-chan. I'm scared of myself."  
  
"Why?!!" the three Terrans demand.  
  
"Don't you understand?" she points to herself. "I never had parents or a sister. I was grown in a laboratory like a fungus, then programmed to be the perfect slave warrior. 'Yes, sir;' 'no, sir;' 'anything you say, sir.' Then I believed all the lies they piped into me! I don't even know who I am! You're the lucky ones! You have parents, relatives, friends! Who are my relatives?! Who are my friends?! It's no wonder the Sagussans look at me like I'm garbage! I'm nobody!"  
  
"That's not true!!" Shinobu sighs. "You are someone, Ju-chan!! Just because you were created by someone for a reason which doesn't make sense to any of us, doesn't mean you don't have value! You have value! To me, to Nassur, to us! Can't you comprehend that?!"  
  
Junba tries to respond, but no sound escapes her. "Can I live here?" she looks around. "Can I...call Tomobiki home?"  
  
"We do," Shinobu shrugs. "Lum did until she and Ataru left. Lan does. Ten-chan does. Whether or not you have something back on Vos doesn't matter, Ju-chan! You have a home here! Please," she embraces her. "Stay."  
  
Junba blinks, then gently embraces Shinobu. Mendou and Megane stare at each other, exchanging a nod.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!!" Junba whistles on seeing the Mendou estate. "Is this where Shutaro lives?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinobu hums. "Beautiful, huh?!"  
  
"This makes the Mikado's headquarters look plain!" the Vosian mutters.  
  
A Kuromegane announces them. A crowd has gathered by the Tarouzakura as Mendou and Sil walk up. "Welcome to the estate, Junba," he bows. "Please, make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks," Junba nods, walking into the compound. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
Mendou sighs. "Nassur and Benten will be here in a while. Lum nearly refused to come because the guards didn't extend an invitation to Ataru. He won't be coming. Catty-sensei is still working on restructuring his mind."  
  
"I take it that's a chore," Junba muses.  
  
"You've never faced the *saikoo jinseijitsu,*" Shinobu warns.  
  
The couples relax under the tree. An airbike is heard. The Kuromegane herald the arrival of Nassur and Benten, who disembark, heading into the compound. Greetings wash over them as Mendou and Sil rise. "It's good to see you, Nassur-san, Benten-san," Mendou bows. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."  
  
"Thanks," Benten breathes out, patting her stomach. "This kid really does take a lot of energy from me...huh?!" she stops.  
  
Junba and Shinobu turn, staring at the pregnant Fukunokami. Their eyes widen as they confirm with their senses who had won Nassur's heart, then they look away. "Um...nice to see you guys," Benten tries a smile.  
  
It fails. "Hi, Benten," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Junba waves.  
  
Benten blinks, then shrugs, returning to her husband's side. "I want to go for a walk," Shinobu whispers.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Junba nods.  
  
They rise, slipping out of the compound. Making their way to the cliff overlooking Tomobiki, they sink into the other's embrace. "You know something?" Shinobu sniffs. "Part of me still didn't believe Nassur had married Benten until I saw her."  
  
"Me, too," Junba wraps an arm around her lover as they gaze at the cityscape before them. "Felt like a slap in the face."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence falls over them. "Ju-chan?"  
  
"What is it, Shi-chan?"  
  
The Terran bites her lip. "Do...you have any idea what you want to do with yourself?"  
  
"Me? No, not really. You?"  
  
"I want to go to nursing school," Shinobu muses. "Hey! Why don't we go together?!" she gazes at Junba. "Instead of learning how to kill people, you can learn how to heal them!"  
  
"Well," Junba scratches the back of her head. "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea," she shrugs. "But where would I live? How would I support myself?"  
  
"With me!!" Shinobu play-punches her in the arm. "Do you think I'd let you go off and live on your own?! You don't have a ship to live on like Lan does, you know!!"  
  
Junba blinks. "Shi-chan...what are you trying to say?" she pulls away. "Do...you want to start a relationship?"  
  
She is surprised at her forthrightness. "Yes, I want a relationship!!" she snaps...  
  
...then Shinobu realizes what she said. "I want a relationship," she blinks, then she fixes Junba with a gaze. "Yes," she nods. "I want to have a relationship with you, Junba. With you...and only you!"  
  
The hunter blinks, feeling a surge of fear crawl up her spine. This was the one battlefield she had never truly concerned herself with: love. "I..." she stammers, then feels her voice fade. She then fixes Shinobu with a gaze. "Why?"  
  
The Terran jolts. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Not to me," the Vosian shakes her head.  
  
Shinobu stares at the stars. "Before I...I had relationships of one sort or another with several people. Ataru, Shutaro, Inaba...you know them. There was also a brief fling with Ataru's bioroid sister Atako, his brother Kaeru and Kaeru's child-mate Naromo. They even invited me to come live with them on Nagussa. I said I'd think about it. But...I think I've got a better offer," she gazes at Junba, a content smile crossing her face.  
  
Junba flushes as Shinobu sinks into her embrace. "You see, Ju-chan, all I've ever dreamt of for myself...all I allowed myself to dream...was a happy home, a loving husband and children to raise. A peaceful, content life. But that was too simple. Now I've learned that I can expand my horizons. I HAVE to expand my horizons, learn to be the best I can be. I now know I can have a happy home sharing it with another woman. Naromo showed me it was possible. Shinoko and Nintaiko do it. Being with you gives me the chance."  
  
"Shi-chan..." Junba blinks.  
  
"I want to learn how to be a nurse," Shinobu twirls around. "Maybe in the future, I'll consider other things. That's then. This is now. I have to start somewhere. Why not there? So...why can't I do it with you?" she fixes Junba with a gaze. "Why can't you be something more than you are now?"  
  
"I don't know if I can. I like being a hunter. I'm safe and comfortable there. The rules are simple, easy to comprehend."  
  
"That restricts yourself!" Shinobu insists. "Ju-chan, if you stay a hunter, the Mikado wins. You and I believe you were not created by the Mikado, but by someone else. Your birth coincides with Colony Seventy-one's destruction. What if...what if...you were created to spit in the Mikado's eye?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Shinobu grasps her arms. "Ju-chan. Outside of Nassur and your sister, very few survived Colony Seventy-one. Three hundred thousand people died. But...what if there was another survivor? A friend of Cinba's parents. And that friend decides that she doesn't want Colony 71 to remain lifeless. She decided she was going to bring new life to Colony Seventy-one. She did. You."  
  
"That sounds very farfetched."  
  
"Maybe," Shinobu leans into Junba's embrace. "But can you come up with something better to explain your existence?"  
  
After a moment of thought, "No."  
  
They gaze at each other. "Well?" the Terran smiles. "What will it be?"  
  
Junba's mouth twitches. "You."  
  
"I knew you'd say that, Ju-chan," Shinobu purrs as they kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the two rejoin the party. By that time, Lum has arrived. Much to Shinobu's and Junba's surprise, Ataru is also there, still pale. Catty is with him, her first aid kit at her side. "Hey, welcome back, stranger," Junba gently pats Ataru's shoulder. "How are you doing?"  
  
Ataru tenses. Catty bolts to her feet, shoving her away. "Keep your hands off, half-life!" the doctor snarls. "Ataru can't take any physical contact for the next while."  
  
"S-sorry," Junba stammers, moving off to join Shinobu, Mendou and Sil.  
  
Catty sits. "I don't know why you insisted on forcing him to come," she glares at Lum, switching to Sagussan. "It's the same problem you had after you were shot."  
  
"Darling needs a chance to get out," Lum insists. "I hated it when you had me cooped in the house. He'll hate it, too."  
  
"He's not in the proper mental shape to worry about being with friends, you know."  
  
Nearby, Junba blinks, then turns to her companions. "Do any of you understand that?" she indicates Catty and Lum.  
  
"Not really," Mendou muses. "It seems there's a whole host of things those people did to Lum that we didn't suspect until it was too late. It does make me wonder."  
  
"Dear, enough," Sil warns, projecting a cautious stare. "What Ataru and Lum do between themselves is none of your business."  
  
Mendou shudders. "Of course."  
  
Lan is busy feeding Rei. "Did anyone get the latest news from INN about what's going on in Lecashuto?" she stares at the other aliens.  
  
"I heart they're within thirty kilometres of the Mikado's headquarters," Sil muses. "But the Vosian Defence Force is unable to instill a proper blockade of the capital because the Mikado's troops are using ion cannons to drive the capital ships away."  
  
"Why would they do that?" Sakura wonders.  
  
"It's forging an escape route," Koosei muses. "With the ion cannons chasing off the ships, the Mikado could sneak his troops out of Lecashuto. With that, the rebels and the Defence Force will be spending the next ten years chasing them down if they scatter."  
  
"An army becomes a pack of terrorists," Mendou muses, shaking his head.  
  
"Even worse. If those troops get out of the Confederation, they'll be complicating the lives of all the border states," Nassur sighs. "The new government will want the right to track down those people. But in the eyes of those governments, the post-Mikado regime will be playing the same game the Mikado was always fond of: sending in troops, infringing on the sovereignty of 'lesser' states, ignoring the rights of the non-Vosians."  
  
"Leading to disintegrating relations, hostility, racism and other isms, even war," Junba sighs. "With another war, the chance comes for another Mikado to take power."  
  
"The cycle never stops," Shinobu moans.  
  
"Will you all please get off this topic?"  
  
Everyone faces Ataru as he stares at them. "What's your problem?" Megane demands. "Aren't you concerned about what could happen if this monster gets away?"  
  
Ataru glares at him, then rising, walks away. "Darling, wait!" Lum flies after him.  
  
"What's his problem?!" Kakugari demands.  
  
"What did you expect?" Koosei muses. "Unlike the others, Ataru's been in space for the past FIVE months, not three. Five months separated from his family and friends. He's tired, his defenses are worn and he's not in the mood to talk about what he's undergone."  
  
"Well, we could've understood that if a certain someone would've told us that Ataru had been kidnapped in the first place!!" Megane glares at Catty.  
  
The doctor snorts. "What's the matter, Megane? Upset that none of you were told what happened to your precious Lum?" she muses.  
  
"Damn right we are!!" Megane bolts up.  
  
"Sit down!!!" Tanoshii snaps. "This is supposed to be a party!! And will you get off that?! Why are you still pining after Lum?!"  
  
"YOU stay out of this!!" Megane barks.  
  
The apprentice priestess gasps as the guards' leader turns on Catty. "I've no idea what that bitch Noa did to Lum which made her so sour about us, but believe me, if that's the way you people make friends, you're gonna be the loneliest race in the galaxy!!"  
  
"Listen to the arrogant fool?!" Catty laughs. "The only thing we did was rip away the blindfolds YOU forced on Lum to ensure you could control her! Once they were gone, once Lum saw how starved for attention you people were, she decided she wasn't going to play your game anymore, so she left to start her life with the person she loved!!  
  
"And let me tell you something, you idiot!!" she jabs a finger at him. "As a doctor, my oath is to protect and preserve one's life to the benefit of my patient! That does NOT include those who would try to DOMINATE my patient, which is something you're all guilty of to one extent or another!! When I was putting Lum back together, trying to help her understand what being a Sagussan was all about, I knew that having all you idiots fawning over her would corrupt her in ways the *saikoo jinseijitsu* could never've dreamt of! And I would've done everything, including having you killed, to protect my patient!! And that goes double for Ataru!"  
  
She storms off in Ataru's and Lum's wake. Everyone shudders at the doctor's threat. Nassur emits a sad sigh. "It seems this party's a bust, Shutaro," he stares at Mendou. "Maybe we need time to relax and unwind before we worry about celebrating our survival."  
  
"Um...of course," Mendou nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Nassur sleeps in the cabin aboard "Renegade," now parked in front of Ataru's home. Benten remains up, sitting at her desk as she adds another entry to her diary. "'By the looks of things, kid, the Mikado's done more to destroy everyone's sense of self than anything Ataru could have ever conceived...'"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
The week after the Gatherer's return passes. The bitter feelings of the party at the Tarouzakura fade. Catty continues her efforts to heal Ataru's wounded psyche, preparing him for his eventual return to Sagussa. Lum remains in Oshika, helping Catty with Ataru, mothering Reiko and reforging ties with family and friends. Benten continues to wait out the end of her pregnancy, now in her husband's welcome company.  
  
With the Gatherer orbiting Earth, the need for guards to watch over the pregnant Fukunokami is negated. Benten-chan and her friends return to Sagussa. Noa, Honey, Pathfinder Troop Six and the "Hasei'cha" crew remain to add a further security barrier against anyone seeking to harm their healing *daimon'cha* and his friends.  
  
In Tomobiki, after an explosive argument over his "Lum-itis," Megane and Tanoshii begin their own healing, reforging the magic they had before the Mikado intruded. For Mendou and Sil, their relationship seems more resilient. The scion of Japan's richest family is now seriously considering proposing to his Oni lover. Of course, he also has to avoid his parents' attempt at forcing him into a marriage with Asuka (who for all this time has remained in Oshika beside Osooko).  
  
Shinobu and Junba reinforce their bond. Visiting the former's sisters in Sado and Oshika, Shinobu considers something she would have never believed she would do with the Vosian hunter three months before: a handfasting. Junba becomes the latest in a long line of aliens now registered with the United Nations, thus gaining the right to seek residence and work alongside her lover.  
  
News from Vos remains decidedly in the rebels' favour. Despite the ion cannons deflecting the blockade ships, the rebels continue their steamroller advance on Lecashuto. Casualties are horrendous, similar to the bloodbaths of the American Civil War.  
  
Watching the destruction televised daily on INN, Nassur fidgets. A nagging feeling lurks deep in his heart. He has to go back. Finish the job he started years ago. Help destroy the Mikado. The hunter's eyes turn to his sleeping wife, glowing with the new life within, yet tiring of her clumsiness, her feelings of impatience to get the show on the road. With that constant reminder, he is able to sleep every night, his conscience intact.  
  
But as with all things, it soon ends...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi!!" Milan Domo beams as she stands on the beach before Ataru's home. "Milan Domo for INN now in the town of Oshika, Japan on Earth. We're continuing a series of interviews with prominent Vosian dissidents of the Mikado's rule. As Hunba's final blitzkrieg into Lecashuto picks up steam, we're meeting people who have more than enough reasons to loath the dictator the Rebel Alliance Army is trying to destroy. And here today is the most famous dissident of them all: Nassur."  
  
The camera swings to display "Renegade," peacefully parked against the backdrop of the Pacific Ocean. The boarding hatch is lowered as Nassur emerges, finding himself facing the eye of the galaxy. "And here he is right now," Milan quickly moves to the surprised hunter's side. "Good morning, Nassur-san. How does it feel to have the monster who's tried to kill you forever off your back?"  
  
For the first time, Nassur is at a loss for words. He quickly recovers. "Well, as Terrans are fond of saying, it's not over until the fat lady sings. Personally, as you undoubtedly know, my wife is expecting our first child," he indicates Benten, now descending. "She's my present concern."  
  
"Congratulations," Milan beams. "What do you expect to do when the news comes down that the Mikado is gone?"  
  
Nassur considers the question. "Breath a sigh of relief, then get back to my life."  
  
Ataru, Lum and Noa are aghast on seeing who stands on his beachfront. "Oh, shit!!" he exclaims. "Who brought Milan here?!!"  
  
"I don't know, but if that transmission gets out, the Mikado will know how to get to Nassur and Benten!!" Lum gasps.  
  
Noa turns to her *daimon'cha.* "Shall I round up the usual suspect?"  
  
"Please," Ataru snarls. "And call Koosei! He'll want to know!!"  
  
"Right," the *ashi'cha* runs off.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm innocent!!!" Lan protests as she hangs in chains upside down in her kitchen, Lufy's gun aimed unwaveringly at her forehead. "I didn't call INN!!! I swear it!!!"  
  
"You'd better be innocent, *de'ne!*" Lufy growls. "Believe me, erasing you from existence will be doing this town a favour!!"  
  
"Hey, I like the Mikado just as much as I like Yethis Seq!!" the Seishin teen protests.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Ataru and Lum bark.  
  
Lan clams up. Nene walks out of Lan's control room, labtop in hand. "I checked all phone records. Even got into her ECM logs," the Pathfinder sighs. "No call to INN."  
  
"See!! I told you!!!" Lan screams.  
  
"Alright," Ataru sighs. "Cut her down!"  
  
Lan falls head-first into the floor after Lufy parted the cable! Lum and Koosei turn to Ataru. "Now what?!" she wonders. "Who was it that blabbed about Nassur's presence to INN?!"  
  
"I don't think that's the problem now," Koosei adjusts his glasses. "The real problem is what the Mikado will do when he gets hold of that transmission."  
  
"I'd figure he's got enough problems right now with four million troops dropping on him without worrying about us," Ataru snorts.  
  
"Darling, this is the same lunatic who sent a ship all the way here, kidnapped all of us so that he could force Nassur to travel half a galaxy to locate that stupid *haijo-ju* prototype!" Lum protests.  
  
"The Mikado's never allowed people to get away with making a fool out of him twice," Koosei sighs. "Thought I've got to admit, Ataru, you're done more than your share."  
  
"Me?!" Ataru points to himself.  
  
"Well, let's see," Koosei hums. "Two regiments of Mikado Marines, a whole slew of Mikado hunters now working for Dakejinzou, another Mikado hunter handfasted to one of your sister's friends, all the officers of the Special Hunter Corps Lufy killed...and there was that other company of Mikado Marines Nokoko's friends butchered on Sakusei...need I go on?"  
  
"Well, that's his fault. He stuck his nose where it doesn't belong," Ataru snorts. "I don't take it from the people here and I certainly as hell won't take it from him!"  
  
"Problem with the Mikado is, he's never let go," Koosei sighs.  
  
"Wonderful," Ataru moans. "We might as well be on Otasur's ship going back to Vos for all the good our being here's done."  
  
"I just hope Nassur doesn't do anything," Lum frets. "I don't think Benten'll be able to take him leaving to fight the Mikado."  
  
"Much less Shinobu," Ataru muses.  
  
* * *  
  
Within hours, the INN transmission makes its way to Vos. As Nassur's image appears to his people, the reaction is mixed. Most Vosians caught in the crossfire think little of this one who got away. Hunba orders her artillery to pump an extra salvo into Lecashuto to remind the Mikado he no longer controlled the lives of those around him.  
  
As for the Mikado, his response is surprisingly swift. Realizing that lost telemetry from Otasur's ship spelt that Nassur had escaped with the Sceptre, the dictator hastily assembles a strike team to take a frigate to Earth. Their mission is to kill Nassur and his allies, find the Sceptre of Lecasur and return it to Vos. With the Defence Force unable to close the blockade over the Confederation's capital, the frigate makes a clean getaway.  
  
Or so the Mikado believes.  
  
Unseen by any Vosian sensor, a Sagussan rover unit detects the frigate, quickly transmitting its findings to Earth...  
  
* * *  
  
"Company's coming," Noa announces.  
  
Ataru relaxes on his bed, several acupuncture needles implanted in his forehead as Catty continues to work. "What sort of company?" Lum stares at her bond-mate.  
  
"The Mikado," the *ashi'cha* sighs. "Single frigate. It's due here in four days."  
  
"They escaped the blockade?" Lum blinks. "If they get clear of the Confederation, it'll be the devil's own time trying to stop them before they make landfall."  
  
"We know that. So what do we do?"  
  
"Send a ship and stop them, of course!"  
  
"Into Vosian space? Fire on a Vosian ship in Vosian space? If we're seen, it could change the dynamics of the whole civil war!"  
  
"Why can't you intercept it as soon as it emerges from Vosian space?" Ataru mutters from his bed. "Wouldn't that be easier?"  
  
"It would be. So, who do we send?"  
  
"Send Eluza and her crew," Ataru mutters. "I think they can use the exercise after sitting here babysitting Benten."  
  
Noa nods, walking out...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the Mikado frigate clears the last colony before entering the Dead Zone, the space leading right into the Earth-Triton system. As it makes a run for the Yiziba system, the first stop on the journey to Earth, it is pounced on by the "Hasei'cha."  
  
Unnoticed by the warpsloop, several Ellsian solar sail yachts were in the area as Eluza's crew methodically wreck the Mikado ship, ensuring no one would ever see Lecashuto alive again. Naturally, one of the sailors recorded the battle, selling it to the local INN station in Baran when they returned home.  
  
In a day, the news flashes across the local cluster. The Mikado's propaganda machine swings into full gear, denouncing the "pirates" for interfering in Vosian affairs. Unfortunately for the Sagussans, the rebels also make negative comment, requesting that the party who assaulted the Vosian ship identify himself and explain his actions. As Noa predicted, opinions regarding the civil war begin to change among top leaders on both sides. Was it possible that another power was trying to destroy Vos from outside while its people were caught in their fratricidal feud?  
  
Then new information surfaces...from Uru. A ship matching the "Hasei'cha's" description had been seen on Earth sometime ago, interfering in an Urusian mission attempting to locate renegades who had sought refuge on Earth. Naturally, the source...close to General Yethis Seq...did not reveal that the Urusian forces under Captain Kakaru Azu's command were over Earth illegally, disrupting local affairs in a vain attempt to find a young Oni-Seifukusu couple before their existence could be made known to the galaxy.  
  
To steal the Mikado's thunder and perhaps solicit additional intergalactic support for the rebel cause, the Vosian Defence Force dispatches a starship from its fleet based near the Dead Zone to Earth to locate the mysterious ship...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why are we on this milk run?" Darenba wonders as she stares at the grainy pictures of the "Hasei'cha" firing on the frigate, standing on the command bridge of her ship.  
  
The star destroyer V.D.F.S. "Lecasur's Soul," newest and most powerful ship in the Defence Force, breaks from warp as she sails into Earth's home system. The commodore relaxing on her bridge was expecting their ship to be ordered to Vos to aid in the blockade of Lecashuto. Intelligence estimates now stated that a quarter of the 400,000 Mikado troops in the capital region had slipped away, with a brigade's worth escaping each day under the protection of the city's ion cannon defence battery. Now here they were heading to a developing world on scant information, trying to contact an unknown race, all for political gain. "Hard to estimate what the Admiralty's thinking these days," first officer Hitoko muses, scratching his close-cut red beard. "The way the brass operates these days, you'd believe the war was won."  
  
"Well, it isn't!" Darenba growls, tossing the pictures aside. "And if we don't do something about the troops escaping Lecashuto now, we'll never see the end of this!"  
  
"Approaching Earth, Commodore," the helm says. "Sensors sweeping for alien contacts."  
  
"Very good," Darenba sighs, then looks at Hitoko. "What do you know about this world?"  
  
The dark-haired *azhis'f* sighs. "It's been a hotly contested planet between the Federation and the Ipraedies for some time now. The Zephyrites and the Seifukusu stick their noses in every once in a while, but the real contest is between Uru and Ipraedos."  
  
"And the information about that ship came from Uru," Darenba muses. "Now, I know that vessel wasn't Ipraedies. Design specifics were different, way more advanced. Definitely not Seifukusu. Zephyrites, maybe?"  
  
"We've known there is a Terran Righteous Gentile," Hitoko notes. "Chances are, the only Zephyrite representation would be clerical. That ship does not look Zephyrite."  
  
"Which means one thing," the commodore muses. "Someone else is trying to horn in on Uru's claim to Earth."  
  
The first officer nods. "By bringing us in to distract these people, the Urusians probably hope to regain lost ground when it comes to relations. I've heard they've taken a severe battering over the last year."  
  
"Agreed," Darenba nods. "Whoever these people are, we have to learn the whole story before we make judgements."  
  
Hitoko nods. "Commodore, sensors are detecting a ship approaching us from Earth," the sensory officer reports. "Identification tag makes her I.S.S. 'Renegade.'"  
  
The bridge crew blink in surprise. "'Renegade?!'" Darenba and Hitoko exclaim...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Nassur steps onto the destroyer's hangar deck. "Permission to come aboard, Commodore," he holds out his hand.  
  
"Granted, Commander," Darenba grasps his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She blinks on seeing his companion. "Who's this?"  
  
"Ah!" Nassur smiles. "May I present Mister Angus McTavish of Canada, representing the United Nations of Earth."  
  
"Pleased, Commodore," the reporter nods.  
  
"Likewise," Darenba blinks, shaking his hand. "May I ask why your planet's government dispatched you? Normally, we wouldn't receive a delegation from a planet which would be under the protection of our Prime Directive."  
  
"So Nassur's told me," Angus smiles. "Believe me, Commodore, we don't want to cause undue ruffles with your superiors. But we have to admit, even our tolerance has limits. Are you aware that the lunatic your friends are presently fighting kidnapped four Earth citizens three months ago?"  
  
"No, I didn't know," Darenba crosses her arms. "But we're not here because of that. I hope those people don't come to harm..."  
  
"Oh, no," Angus shakes his head. "They are back on Earth safe and sound, thanks in part to Nassur here," he nods to the hunter. "We know you're here looking for a mystery ship which defended Earth against illegal terrorist incursions by the Seifukusu Dominion and the Urusian Union four months ago."  
  
"Terrorist incursions?" Hitoko wonders.  
  
"That's right. Whoever told you about that ship obviously didn't mention that hundreds of innocent civilians were killed and wounded by Urusian and Seifukusu thugs who were trying to locate a young couple...an Oni male and Seifukusu female...whose only crime was their putting aside their races' mutual hatred and falling in love. That ship was the one who drove off the Urusians and the Dominion...single-handedly, I might add."  
  
The Vosian naval officers blink in surprise. "I see," Darenba muses, turning to her first officer. "Appears you were right."  
  
"I wish I wasn't," he sighs.  
  
Angus sighs. "Because of that, we've decided that we're not going to bow anymore to any race whose citizens flagrantly violate our laws, kidnap our citizens and guests, or generally disrupt the lives of our people. Lord knows, we have enough problems; we don't want other races' problems falling on our heads, too. To that end, we've decided that we're going to negotiate with the one planet who has consistently demonstrated a sincere willingness to respect and acknowledge our sovereignty."  
  
"Understandable," Darenba nods.  
  
"Thank you," the Canadian smiles. "With that in mind, of course, we're willing to help smooth any ruffled feathers because of the incident concerning the Mikado's ship. We," he indicates Nassur, then himself, "strongly believe that vessel was dispatched to kill Nassur and his friends who reside on Earth. I'm sure you can understand, Commodore, that we certainly will NOT tolerate that."  
  
"More than understandable," she smiles.  
  
"Wonderful!" Angus beams, then turns to the open end of the hangar deck, enclosed by a forcefield. "As a matter of fact, I believe you might know of these people."  
  
Darenba stares. "I don't understand..."  
  
Her words catch in her throat as space behind the "Lecasur's Soul" melts into the Gatherer's tan hull. The deck crew gape in disbelief as the Sagussan superdreadnought hovers behind the Vosian star destroyer. Calls from the bridge confirm that the vessel aft of them is indeed the Eternal Voyager. Blinking, Darenba gazes at Angus, who innocently shrugs in response to the questions storming across the commodore's face...  
  
* * *  
  
A while later, Darenba and Hitoko beam down to Ataru's house to meet Sagussa's leader. "I'm not sure how I should greet you, sir," the commodore extends her hand as she walks into the living room.  
  
"Please," Catty steps in the way. "My patient is currently undergoing several mental rehabilitation treatments. Physical contact with non-Sagussans is discouraged."  
  
"Um...of course," Darenba nods.  
  
"Please, make yourself comfortable," Ataru waves the commodore to the sofa across from him. "Let's see if we can do something to help both our peoples this day."  
  
"That's why we're here," Darenba admits. "My orders were to investigate why your ship attacked that Mikado frigate. Nassur-san and McTavish-san made that problem quite clear. Of course, we would like it if your people would not interfere in our private affairs..."  
  
"Commodore, what would happen if elements of your Confederation interfered in Sagussan affairs?" Noa muses.  
  
"Why...we would punish them, of course."  
  
"Forgive me, but that attitude does not sit well with anyone from my world," the *ashi'cha* sighs. "As you might know, Ataru was one of the ones kidnapped by the Mikado to locate the Sceptre of Lecasur," she nods to the man in question. "He was held against his will for three months. Separated from his people at a crucial time in our world's development. Yet by your laws, my people cannot bring the guilty parties to Sagussa to face a Sagussan court of law. That sort of arrogant presumption is not going to get you many friends when you finally depose the Mikado and form a new government. NO ONE, and that means us as well, is willing to allow 'business as usual'...Vosians being the only ones to judge other Vosians...to continue."  
  
"It has not bothered people before," Darenba notes. "No other race has our technological advantages save Yehisril and Zephyrus...and yourselves, of course. The Mikado has never sent his hunters to the Royal Kingdoms or the Holy Republic."  
  
"Regardless that the Zephyrites and the Yehisrites are your equals, shouldn't others have the right to deal with terrorists?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Commodore, your Prime Directive is an excellent document, very forward thinking in its approach to more primitive cultures. We have a document called the Non-Interference Directive. The difference between our laws is that the NID states that interference can potentially go two ways. Not just Sagussans interfering in Vosian affairs, for example, but Vosians interfering in Sagussan affairs. The NID states that when two races, regardless of technological levels, come into contact, EACH race has the indisputable right to deal with any transgressions against their society regardless of the perpetrator's origins. If a Sagussan became a terrorist and killed Vosian civilians, we would turn that perpetrator to the Vosian justice system and allow them to deal with it. All we ask is that Vos allows Sagussa...to do the same in return."  
  
"What happens to diplomatic immunity?" Darenba crosses her arms. "The reason we prefer to settle our own affairs is that we're afraid every other race possessing a grievance against the Mikado or the rebels will seek to redress them violently. We've already got enough of our own blood on our hands. We don't want to add other races' blood."  
  
"Understandable...applaudable, even," Noa smiles. "But that's the problem with civil wars. Both sides automatically seek to turn it into a war with foreign powers just to get the heat off their backs. When you drive the Mikado out of Lecashuto...being a foregone conclusion...you'll have to deal with decades of terrorist attacks and incidents with other races. The Mikado will want to do this for the simple tactic of turning Vosian public opinion against whatever other race which may provide the perfect bogeyman. Ipraedos, Yehisril, Zephyrus...even us. What we'd like to do is help you prevent those wars by nipping the Mikado in the bud."  
  
"Supply troops and weapons to us to help destroy their forces, you mean," Hitoko muses.  
  
"Supply troops, if that is what Commander Hunba would desire," Noa nods. "But more importantly, ensure that the Mikado's forces in Lecashuto cannot escape. Those ion cannons will not bother a Sagussan starship."  
  
The Vosian officers stare at each other. "We would like to convey your offer to our superiors," Darenba muses. "It may take a couple of days to get a reply."  
  
"We can do it right now," Noa stands, waving to the door. "Our comm systems work much more efficiently."  
  
Curious, the two officers follow the minister out of the house...where a rover unit floats, a holographic screen projecting the image of a grizzly red-haired man in admiral's uniform. "Admiral Shermansur!" Darenba blinks, snapping to attention.  
  
"Is that you, Darenba?!" he wonders.  
  
"Where are you?" the commodore inquires.  
  
"On Vos now, in Hunba's camp," Shermansur grumbles. "Right now, intelligence estimates state over 5,000 Mikado troops are fleeing Vos every day. It seems we need some help in cutting that off. Over a hundred thousand Mikado troops are already on the loose."  
  
"Then the Sagussans would be permitted to send ships of their own?"  
  
Shermansur nods. "Personally, I'd prefer not to get others involved. But that's the other problem with civil wars. The other side can easily guess what you're thinking."  
  
Darenba nods. "Agreed."  
  
"Very well," Noa smiles, turning to the rover unit. "Signal Fleet Shipmistress Feb. My compliments to her and inform her that she is to deploy her forces to blockade Vos. No Mikado ship is to escape Lecashuto spaceport."  
  
"*Acknowledged, Minister. Fleet's ETA over Vos, 7 hours 22 minutes.*"  
  
Darenba and Hitoko blink in surprise. It would take them four days to get back to Vos at the "Lecasur's Soul's" top speed. Turning to Noa, they elicit a shrug. "Terrans say that 'there's no time like the present.'"  
  
* * *  
  
"We have made contact with the mysterious race responsible for the destruction of the Mikado frigate 'Firenze' near Yiziba two days ago," Hessur announces at a news conference outside Hunba's camp within an hour of Darenba meeting Ataru and Noa. "Let me iterate that these people do not wish to initiate any sort of conflict with the Vosian people.  
  
"These people address themselves as the Fifth Republic of Sagussa. Sagussa is located here," he indicates a star chart showing Beta Quadrant. Sagussa is denoted with a small "X" outside the red ring denoting the Galactic Barrier. "In the Fourth Stellar Cluster five thousand parsecs beyond the Galactic Barrier."  
  
Hushed comments are heard from several of the reporters. "Over the last several months, officials from Sagussa have been in close contact with the United Nations of Earth," he indicates Earth on the chart. "The United Nations has expressed to Vosian Defence Force officials they now intend to commence mutual recognition treaty negotiations with the Fifth Republic within the month. Considering Earth's precarious position between several hostile planetary governments, I am expressing the view of the Rebel Alliance Army high command that whatever Earth decides for itself, Vos will support.  
  
"Three months ago, the Mikado's agents, in flagrant violation of treaties the Vosian people signed in good faith, kidnapped four citizens of the planet Earth and one citizen of the planet Uru to force the dissident hunter Nassur on a quest to locate the Sceptre of Lecasur," Hessur sighs. "Despite the way the mission began, I am pleased to report that the Sceptre was found. Forces of the Fifth Republic of Sagussa, acting at the request of the United Nations, rescued their missing citizens and destroyed the Marine regiment deployed to ensure Nassur would be brought back to Lecashuto to face trial and execution. On behalf of the Rebel Alliance Army and the Vosian Defence Force, I sincerely apologize to the United Nations of Earth and the United Tribes of Uru for this appalling disrespect for their sovereign rights.  
  
"To facilitate relations between the Provisional Government of the Confederation once constituted and our neighbours, who have endured much during the Civil War, with continuous intrusions on their sovereign territories by Mikado hunters and Marines, the Defence Force and the Rebel Alliance Army have invited ships of the Sagussan Republic Navy to Vos to aid us in the blockade of Lecashuto," Hessur concludes. "They will arrive within five hours. Their engagement orders are simple: destroy the ion cannons protecting the Mikado's troops as they flee Lecashuto, then ensure no one can escape. This is the first time...and we hope the last...that the Vosian people will have to call on other powers to aid us in our time of need..."  
  
* * *  
  
"You cannot remain in Lecashuto," Sussur faces the Mikado. "Once the Maidens arrive, we're trapped. There'll be no escape."  
  
The Mikado stares at his ruined capital city. Distant barrages from dozens of artillery regiments denote how close Hunba's army is to capturing Lecashuto. The dictator turns to face his aide. "Have you...prepared a ship to take me to Colony Four?"  
  
"A fast courier is on standby. If you leave now, you'll have a two hour margin of safety before the Maidens arrive."  
  
A forlorn sigh escapes the Mikado's lips as he gazes once more at Lecashuto. "Perhaps it is time to return to the field," he muses. "And perhaps it is time for me to die."  
  
Sussur blinks. "Sir, you don't mean...?"  
  
"So? Who could tell the difference?"  
  
"I don't mean that," the colonel warns. "But you haven't used that power in some time. Can you be sure it will work?"  
  
"It will," the dictator glares at him...  
  
* * *  
  
Within a day, the flood of Mikado troops fleeing Lecashuto is stopped by the arrival of the "Lyna'cha," the monitors and Gladiators of the Fourth Fleet, accompanied by the ground brigades deploying on the Warsuit Brigade's carrier ships. As transports and courier craft are blasted out of the sky by the monitors, Feb's command ship swoops in to commence ground bombardment. The ion cannons vainly fire at the giant battlecruiser. In response, precise strikes by the "Lyna'cha's" main battery turn them into scrap. However, before the trap could be closed, a single courier craft escapes toward Colony Four...  
  
* * *  
  
The Gatherer lies in low orbit over Earth. Standing on the bridge of the superdreadnought, Ataru and Lum oversee preparations; the Gatherer is on his way to Vos to assist in the blockade. "Hasei'cha" and "Kiboo'cha" were already aboard. "You'll be in overall command," Ataru faces Noa and Fleet Shipmistress Oryuu. "Be as helpful and as friendly as possible to the Rebel Alliance Army and the Defence Force. Open door policy, just like with the United Nations."  
  
"Okay," Noa nods. "With Catty on the 'Hasei'cha,' who takes over watching Benten?"  
  
"I called Kurama," Lum smiles. "She's versed in pre-natal, childbirth and post-natal care. I hope Benten doesn't freak when she sees a double of Kurama being her midwife."  
  
Everyone laughs. "Will you be okay?" Oryuu, a statuesque strawberry-blonde Ellsian, gazes concernedly at Ataru.  
  
"There comes a time when a doctor's care has to end," Ataru sighs. "And the patient has to heal himself. Besides, Lum and I have to practice some mind-melding," he rubs his cheek against his fiancee's.  
  
"And other things," the Oni meows.  
  
"Don't go too far," Noa laughs, kissing her bondmate. "We want a crack at him, too."  
  
Honey then runs onto the bridge. "You're not going to believe this!!"  
  
"What?!" Ataru and Lum ask.  
  
She tells them. "***THEY'RE WHAT?!?!***"  
  
* * *  
  
"***YOU'RE GOING BACK?!?!?!***"  
  
Nassur winces as he faces his wife's enraged glare. Both now relax in Ataru's living room. "I have to go back," he sighs.  
  
"If you're going to heap on me that garbage about you starting the Civil War, don't waste your breath!!" she growls, seizing his arm. "Dammit, Nassur, I'm not going to sit around here waiting for you to get shot!!"  
  
"I won't get shot!" he assures her. "When I get to Vos, I'm going to arrange for the Sagussans to join the final attack! I owe them for protecting you and keeping an eye on us when we went to the Planet of Shadows! With them on side, casualties will stop."  
  
Benten blinks, then shakes her head. "I want you here. Dammit, Nassur, I can have this kid any time now! You promised ME you'd be here when the baby is born!!"  
  
"I know," Nassur assures her. "Look, we've be over Vos in three hours. Tomorrow we attack. It'll be over in a day. A couple days to clean up, then I'll be right back! Can't you understand?! This is my chance to close that chapter of my life forever!"  
  
The Fukunokami shudders as tears flow. "You come back to me, you hear?!" she fiercely embraces him. "You come back!!"  
  
"I will," he nods, kissing her.  
  
A transporter beam is heard. Both turn to see a Tengu woman dressed in the light green and silver of Child Services appear. "No way!!!" Benten exclaims, eyes wide.  
  
"Way!" Kurama-chan holds out her hand. "I was asked by Lum to come here and help with you, Benten. I hope my resemblance to my *kide'ne* spirit-sister won't sour things."  
  
Having heard enough of Sagussan profanity, Benten smiles, shaking her hand. "Ah, what the hell!" she laughs, then thumbs her husband. "Now can you do something about knocking some sense into this lug's head?"  
  
Everyone laughs. "I have to go," Nassur kisses his wife. "Be back soon, love!"  
  
"I'll be waiting," Benten's lips tremble.  
  
Nassur nods to Kurama, then heads to the "Renegade." The frigate soars from Oshika, bound for Tomobiki. "Why's he heading south?!" Benten blinks. "The Gatherer's up there!" she points up to the bright star of the Sagussan superdreadnought.  
  
"He's going to pick up someone," Kurama sighs, gazing at her.  
  
Benten blinks. "Her, too?!!"  
  
Kurama nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"***YOU'RE GOING?!?!?!***"  
  
Junba cowers as her lover has hefted a large tree in response to her announcement. "Um...yeah, I'm going back," she reports.  
  
"WHY?!?!?!" Shinobu throws the tree aside. "Ju-chan, you don't have to go back!!" she grasps her. "You can get killed!!!"  
  
"That's what war is about, Shi-chan," Junba sighs, tenderly kissing Shinobu's forehead. "But the chance is there that somewhere in the Mikado's headquarters is information about who and what I am. Besides, the Mikado used me to hurt all of you. I won't be used like that ever again!"  
  
"Stay! Stay, stay, stay...!"  
  
Her voice breaking, Shinobu sinks into her embrace. "This is for all of us, Shi-chan," Junba pats her back. "After this is done, we'll be free. Isn't that worth it?"  
  
Shinobu stares at Junba. Enemy, wary ally, friend, lover, soul-mate. All that, this woman has been to her. To lose her now so soon after life began to make sense...  
  
"Promise me you'll come back!!"  
  
Junba kisses her. "I can't make that promise, Shi-chan," she smiles. "There are two rules in all wars. Rule One: people die. Rule Two: no one can change Rule One. If I go down, then that's the way life is."  
  
"I won't see you again," Shinobu moans.  
  
"That's...not exactly true," Junba's fingertips touch the side of her lover's face.  
  
The Terran tenses. "What are you...?!"  
  
Suddenly, a wondrous feeling floods Shinobu's soul. Memories, thoughts, emotions, beliefs...all which compose the whole essence of Junba of Vos...find a place in her lover's mind. Shinobu swoons as their souls caress the other, embrace...then Junba's fingers part from her mind. Shinobu blinks, then stares at her lover. "What did you do?"  
  
"A precaution," Junba kisses her. "Remember, my love."  
  
Shinobu remains in place as Junba turns toward "Renegade." A dizzy feeling fills her soul as one thought comes to her. Windy, aboard the "Windrider Dreams," bestowing this present on Junba...at Ataru's request...to ensure that if the body died, the spirit still lived on. Shaking herself, Shinobu calls out, "Handfast with me!!!"  
  
Junba spins around. "If you come back," Shinobu smiles, "will you handfast with me?!!"  
  
The Vosian blinks, then a celestial smile crosses her face. "I will!" she blows the Terran a kiss. "I promise!!"  
  
She runs to Nassur's ship. Unseen by either, Cherry, Sakura, Tanoshii and Chie witness from the shade of a tree. "It is...sad, knowing the future, isn't it?" the Shinto high priest wonders.  
  
"Indeed," the Buddhist monk nods. "We must pray for her."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK) 


	63. Endings and Beginnings: Stage Zero (Sto...

Vos.  
  
Evening falls over Lecashuto as the incessant bombardment from the rebel forces hammers the capital. At her base camp, Hunba meets with her generals. "With the alien ships blocking all attempts to escape, we estimate that between 250,000 and 300,000 enemy troops are trapped in Lecashuto," one general reads an intelligence report. "We can defeat them...but the casualty estimates are between a hundred and two hundred thousand. Time estimated to surrender: two weeks."  
  
"We could send in a white flag and demand surrender," another general proposes. "They have no route of escape we can't cover."  
  
"We've tried that again and again," Hunba throws up her hand. "When all the colonies came under our control, we sent the demand of surrender. It was ignored. We invaded, then demanded they surrender. It was ignored. These fanatics will fight until the end."  
  
"Weapon of mass destruction?"  
  
"No!! That is not an option!"  
  
Everyone's eyes glow. "Can I propose a suggestion?" a strange voice inquires.  
  
Eyes snap around as Nassur and Junba enter the tent. "Nassur!!" Hunba bolts to her feet. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"We came to help," Nassur smiles, then introduces Junba, mentioning she is Cinba's sister. "Commander, how would you like the war to be over tomorrow?" he faces Hunba.  
  
"Do you have a miracle weapon which could help us?" Hunba muses.  
  
"You've had it for a day or so," Nassur points up. "The Sagussans didn't just bring their fleet here. They have ground troops and they're ready to go."  
  
"We'd prefer to handle this problem ourselves, thank you," Hessur notes.  
  
"With respect, how many more have to die if we do it your way?" Noa asks.  
  
The Vosians blink as Noa leads a small procession of Sagussan officers inside. Oryuu, Feb, Leona, Miranda, Rayna, Nihitomi, Eluza, Sylia. Introductions are made, then the Sagussan minister faces Hunba. "Put simply, Commander, Nassur made us a little promise. If we guarded his wife and sent a ship to trail his on their voyage to the Planet of Shadows, we get a crack at putting the Mikado out of business," she smiles. "So, how would you like to have some extra help?"  
  
"Look, I know who and what you are," Hunba sighs. "The question is, do you have the experience to fight this battle?"  
  
"No, we don't," Noa admits. "When it comes to actual warfare, we have only fought one battle. That was with the Niphentaxians six months ago. And granted, they were only a force of sixty ships. But you have little in the way of armoured forces, decent air combat support and your Defence Force ships are vulnerable to computer viruses and other little goodies the Mikado's people may have available to use. We're not so restricted."  
  
"What do you have?" Hessur wonders.  
  
"Twelve hundred ground combat mecha, 400 fighters, 200 heavy attack hovercycles, 200 foot soldiers and two special combat teams," Oryuu reports. "Plus one dreadnought, one battlecruiser and four defence monitors."  
  
"We'd have to see this stuff in action before we could commit," a general muses.  
  
"General, I have seen this stuff in action," Nassur interrupts. "And I can vouch, it's as good as it gets!"  
  
"Nassur, we'd like to discuss this among ourselves," Hunba sympathetically smiles. "Would you all excuse us?"  
  
"Sure," Nassur nods.  
  
The visitors stream out of the tent. "My girls are screaming for action and they want to make this trench warfare?!" Leona growls. "What was Janny's estimate on casualties?"  
  
"Three hundred thousand dead, half a million wounded," Feb sighs. "That is, if they fight round the clock until all territory is in rebel hands. Eight to ten days."  
  
"I don't have ten days," Nassur growls.  
  
"And if we get involved?" Noa muses.  
  
"Less than a thousand casualties," Feb smiles. "It could be all over before lunch if we strike at oh-four-hundred."  
  
"You hit in the dark?" Junba blinks.  
  
"Optimal time," the Strategic Defence Director smiles. "They'll be low on energy and won't be expecting anything. Vosians launch attacks just as dawn's breaking."  
  
The Sagussans tense as Hunba steps out of the tent. "We talked it over," the commander sighs. "We appreciate your desire to help us, but we'd like to do this on our own. Your blockade is doing enough."  
  
The *daishi'cha* exchange looks. "Well, we were just trying to be helpful," Noa smiles. "If you change your minds, don't be afraid to call us. C'mon, girls."  
  
They walk away. Junba and Nassur follow. "You mean to tell me that you're not going to do a thing?" the former demands.  
  
"Of course we are," Noa smiles. "Just because they told us 'no' doesn't mean we're going to follow it. After all, the Mikado committed an act of war against the Fifth Republic. Intergalactic custom and law grants us the right to retaliate as we see fit."  
  
"Even though no one recognizes you," Nassur muses. "Look, why don't I talk to Hunba alone for a bit? You folks get ready."  
  
"Right," Noa nods. "Be aboard the Gatherer before twenty-hundred."  
  
"Got it," he waves.  
  
The *daishi'cha* and Junba disappear in a transporter beam. Nassur walks back into the camp. His eyes glowing, he makes his way to a simple tent with a sign marked COMMANDER. Just as he is about to open the flaps, a voice calls out from inside, "Come in, Nassur."  
  
He ducks into the tent. Hunba sits at her desk. "I had hoped you wouldn't come back," she gazes at him. "My husband wanted you and your wife to live your own life."  
  
He relaxes. "Hard to live your own life when you're looking over your shoulder."  
  
"Isn't your wife about to give birth?" Hunba relaxes. "Shouldn't you be with her?"  
  
"I believed that," he sighs. "But with this whole episode, there's been this voice in the back of my head telling me it's time to come here and finish the job. After all, many do say I was the one who started this."  
  
"No, the Mikado started it a century ago when he took power. Lecasur warned of a centralization of power and what that would do to the one holding the strings. This whole exercise has been a harsh lesson for us all."  
  
"And now you want to keep learning it when it could all be over in a day."  
  
Hunba laughs. "You mean you're here to argue for the Sagussans?" she wonders. "Nassur, even if they are the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager, they're just children!"  
  
"Emotionally, many of them are children, though that's changing as we speak. But they're the products of one of the most advanced societies that ever existed. A society who, when they found themselves in the middle of a civil war, fought five centuries, devastated their world and destroyed their race. The Sagussans you meet today are products of both the good and bad that old race experienced. And some of them have vast quantities of experience to call on. You have to get to know them to understand them."  
  
"Chances are, I might not have that opportunity," Hunba strokes her French braided hair draped over a shoulder.  
  
Nassur feels a slight chill. Braided hair marked a widow. Hunba hadn't considered seeking a new mate. Then again, her duties as commander of the Rebel Alliance Army allowed her no chance to make the healing pilgrimage to Sabaku, to undergo *nicha* for Ninsur. "I hope that isn't the mark of someone contemplating suicide," Nassur's voice lowers. "This planet can ill afford to lose you."  
  
"You're courteous," Hunba smiles. "But I've never been one for command. This job came to me because I had a mind for organization and negotiation. Helping different groups forge an understanding, an alliance against a common foe. In a sense, we're more divided now than we were before Lecasur's time. But...I'm not Lecasur."  
  
"No, you're Hunba. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Not for me," she shakes her head. "I have never fought for a grand goal, a great ambition to give to the Vosian people. My war has been very personal, Nassur. True, others look to me, but I'm a hollow icon."  
  
"I should introduce you to Lum," he chuckles. "She could pass on her experiences in dealing with the Niphentaxians."  
  
Both laugh. Hunba stares at him. "They will attack, won't they?" she smiles.  
  
"Technically, the present government of the Confederation of Vos has committed an act of war against the Fifth Republic of Sagussa. By conventions, they have every right to seek redress," he nods.  
  
"I hope it doesn't wind up with Vos fighting Sagussa," Hunba sighs. "What time?"  
  
"Four in the morning," Nassur stands. "In the meantime, I have to get back to the Gatherer. Junba and I have our part to play in this. See you downtown tomorrow."  
  
"Be careful," Hunba sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning. 0330 hours.  
  
Lecashuto is draped in total darkness as six Sagussan ships of the line form a bombardment circle around Vos' capital, holding ten kilometres altitude. After forced rest, Gladiator, Warsuit and hovercycle pilots arm and prep their machines. Pathfinders suit up, check forcefield belts and weapons, then proceed to transporter rooms to be sent down alongside the "Hasei'cha" and the "Kiboo'cha" to strike at the Mikado's headquarters in thirty minutes.  
  
"Renegade" launches from the Gatherer's hangar deck at 0330, heading toward Lecashuto. On the bridge, Nassur and Junba relax. Their part of the mission was to distract the local commanders so that they would not be in a position to receive reports from their front-line troops. Of course, with the first shot to be fired in thirty minutes, intelligence from front-line forces wouldn't come.  
  
As the minutes tick away to H-Hour, the frigate moves to land on the city square some distance from the Mikado's headquarters. Troops on night patrol are surprised to see the frigate land without being challenged, then scramble to surround the ship as the boarding hatch deploys, allowing Nassur and Junba to disembark. "Hold it right there!!!" a sergeant barks. "Hands in the air, both of you!! You're under arrest!!!"  
  
"We're unarmed," Junba reports, the Sceptre in one hand. "Where's the Mikado? I have the Sceptre of Lecasur!"  
  
The Marines approach, two of them patting the hunters for hidden weapons. Once they are clean, the sergeant calls headquarters for orders. In a moment, a ground car drives up. In the back seat are Sussur and the Mikado. "There you are, Junba!" the dictator muses as he steps out of his vehicle.  
  
"Here's the Sceptre," Junba walks up.  
  
The Mikado takes the staff in hand, inspects it, then smiles. "Well done, Junba," he nods...then slaps her. "You traitor!! You just walked back to your own death!"  
  
Junba tenses, then spits in the Mikado's face. "I think it's time for YOU to be exterminated, you piece of trash!!"  
  
"You must really think the Maidens are stupid," Nassur smiles knowingly. "They're inexperienced, but not stupid!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," the Mikado scowls. "Once you two are done away with, I'll have your friends hunted down and slain."  
  
"Oh, good," Nassur smirks. "Ataru and his friends could use the target practice."  
  
The Mikado shudders. "Guards!!"  
  
"Your orders, sir?" a sergeant walks up.  
  
"Have a firing squad brought up," the dictator smiles. "We'll do away with these traitors right now!"  
  
"Yes, sir," he salutes.  
  
Junba is forced back to stand beside Nassur. "What time is it?" she hisses.  
  
Nassur checks his watch. "Five minutes."  
  
As the minutes tick away, a squad of twelve men form up. Sussur takes command. "Any last requests?" the Mikado smirks.  
  
"One," Junba sighs. "Did you create me?"  
  
The dictator blinks. "Ah, so you know," he muses. "No, I did not. As a matter of fact, no one has any idea who created you, Junba. You were found one day asking about Cinba on Colony 40 when my agents found you. As for your memories, it took us a while, but you were receptive to our programming. It seems your creator put in a fail-safe hypnotic suggestion which blanked your mind when you were subjected to interrogation."  
  
Nassur blinks. *Just like Nyassur!* he wonders, realizing that while they experienced different fates, his clone and Cinba's were created by the same person.  
  
"Now, Nassur," the Mikado stares at his old opponent. "Any last words on your part? If you plead for mercy, I might spare you."  
  
Nassur hums, then glances at his chronometer. "Well, well," he muses. "It's three-fifty-nine. No, I have nothing to say."  
  
The Mikado tenses as Nassur fixes him with a stare. "But tell me this, Mikado. Do you know where your troops are?"  
  
The chronometer now reads 0400.  
  
A thunderous noise unlike anything human ears have been subjected to echoes from kilometres away as the Sagussan ships commence their bombardment. The sky lights up akin to high noon as multiple explosions disintegrate whole sections of Lecashuto's suburbs!! The screams of dying soldiers are drowned out as munitions destroy trench lines, hard defence points, barracks, command posts. In a minute, a hundred thousand soldiers perish.  
  
But that is the least of the Mikado's worries. Over that cacophony of Armageddon, the roar of starship engines is heard. The troops look up to see the tan bulk of the "Hasei'cha" and the black shape of the "Kiboo'cha" race down, weapons discharging opening salvoes. Troops howl as they are blasted apart, scattering for cover.  
  
But within the darkness lurks death. For emerging from dozens of places, black-clad Pathfinders pour out of their beam-down points, weapons blazing. The Vosians troops are caught in a brutal pincer as two troops of Pathfinder Team One slice them down. The "Kiboo'cha" hovers over the "Renegade," her weapons drilling the firing squad and Sussur before they could flee for safety. Seeing this, the Mikado leaps into his vehicle and races off for his headquarters, his escape covered by arriving platoons of Marines.  
  
"There he goes!!!" Nassur screams at the Pathfinders, pointing at the dictator. "He's heading for his headquarters!! Let's go!!!"  
  
The hunters get weapons as they join the pursuit. By this time, the "Kiboo'cha" and "Hasei'cha" land, allowing their crews to join the fight. They join other Pathfinder troops, a mass of black-clad Sagussans converging on the city centre. "Any news from the front lines?!" Junba walks up to Sylia.  
  
"We've blasted enough holes in their defenses to allow the Alliance Army the chance to press into town if they hurry!" the Pathfinder commander reports. "Leona's and Miranda's brigades are shooting up all the hot spots to ensure the advance doesn't slow down!!"  
  
"Good!!" the hunter nods. "You better tell everyone to watch it! The Mikado's headquarters is a fortress!!"  
  
"That won't slow us down!" Sylia laughs.  
  
The Mikado's headquarters draw Sagussans like a lodestone. Marines guarding the entrances pour withering fire on the black-clad troops, hoping to chase these no-wave demons, beings they once might have worshipped as living goddesses, away. However, as Junba and Nassur watch intently, the Sagussans demonstrate their own remarkable skills. Laser and particle bolts pass spaces where a second before, a gaggle of warriors stood. Grenades blow up chunks of barren ground, never coming close to touching a Sagussan. But when those bolts do get close, they deflect from the warriors' personal defence shields, careening harmlessly into the ground or the sky...or worse, back where they came. As the minutes tick away, the Sagussans press the Mikado forces toward the entrances. *Perhaps their immersion in logic and rationality taught them how to be cool in battle,* Nassur muses.  
  
"If we get them trapped inside those entrances, we could call the Gatherer in to blow the whole building apart!" Sylia yells at Nassur. "This could be over in minutes!!"  
  
"No!!" Nassur shakes his head. "We can't let all of you do this alone! Morale in the Alliance Army would sink if they didn't get the chance to take the city centre! They'll accuse you of being glory hounds!!"  
  
Sylia stares incredulously at him. "Nassur, what's the logic of incurring casualties for reasons of glory?"  
  
Nassur blinks. "I can't believe you just asked that, Sylia!"  
  
Hovercycles of Miranda's brigade now race to the Mikado's headquarters. Riding on the sleek machines are platoons of Vosian troops, who disembark and join in the attack. Another hovercycle driven by Noa and Honey brings Hunba and Hessur to the scene. "Lecasur's Soul!" the commander gasps. "I can't believe things are going this good!! We couldn't ask for a victory like this!"  
  
"It isn't over yet, ma'am!!" Hessur frets, glancing fearfully around as shells scream overhead. "I suggest you stay back while we're still suppressing resistance at the entrances!"  
  
"Sometimes, a commander's life doesn't matter, Hessur. Take your squads and go help them!" she points at one spot.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he salutes, then runs off.  
  
Hunba, Noa and Honey make their way toward Nassur. By that time, the immediate areas surrounding the Mikado's headquarters have become no man's land, weapons of all descriptions discharging at the opposing forces. A high tech street brawl. However, given the Sagussans' advantages, more and more Mikado forces fall. "We're pressing them!!" Junba laughs. "We're getting through!!!"  
  
Hunba turns to Linna, carrying a portable communications set. "Radio all commands to send forces to this location with all dispatch!" the commander barks. "When this place goes down, the other pockets of resistance will loose heart and surrender!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Linna nods.  
  
The murderous exchange continues for what seems an eternity. But within minutes of Hunba's arrival, one entrance is clear of enemy forces. Howling with delight, a mixed bag of Sagussans and Vosian rebels charge to prevent enemy reinforcements from stalling the advance. "There!!" Nassur points. "We're in!!! Let's go!!"  
  
A stream of fighters...Nassur, Junba, Hunba, Noa, Honey, Pathfinder Troop Six and half the "Hasei'cha's" crew...make their way around the perimeter to the break. Enemy forces try to stem the attack, but the arrival of Alliance troops makes reinforcement from other platoons suicidal. "As soon as we suppress the guards, everyone goes in at once!" Hunba barks to Linna. "If we slow up for an instant, we'll be at this all day!! Tell everyone to remember that when we go in!"  
  
The Pathfinder nods as Hunba returns her attention to observing the break-in. Her good eye detects movement in one of the ground level windows. The gleam of a rifle barrel aimed at Nassur! "Sniper!!!" she yells, running toward him. "Natsu-chan!!!"  
  
Everything then changes to slow motion as Hunba charges at Nassur. The hunter turns around, a questioning look on his face. The commander rams into him. The sniper's rifle fires. The bolt slams into Hunba's chest, causing her to tumble onto her back, sinking to the ground! Eyes turn to see Hunba collapse. Nassur drops to her side. Noa yells for medical assistance. Linna calls for Leona's troops to strafe the Mikado's headquarters to prevent other snipers from cutting down the attackers. Lufy and Priss turn their weapons on the target. In a second, the whole room explodes, the sniper shredded before he could mark whom he hit!  
  
Time returns to normal. Catty and Hotaru run up, first aid kits in hand. Several rebel troopers slow down, noting who had been hit. "Don't stop now, you idiots!!!" Lufy yells from nearby. "C'mon!!! Let's go!!!"  
  
Noting that the Vosian commander was under care, the Pathfinders bellow as they charge into the building, several platoons of Vosian rebels right behind them. Nassur holds Hunba in his arms as Catty slaps a dressing over the wound. "We're losing her!" Hotaru warns.  
  
"No one leaves on my watch!" Catty snaps.  
  
Nassur holds her. "Why did you save me?"  
  
She feebly smiles. "What mother...would allow her child...to come to harm?" she wonders. "Even one...she never got to raise?"  
  
Silence. "What?!" Noa gasps.  
  
Hotaru quickly programs her tricorder. "Confirmed! Hunba...is Nassur's mother!"  
  
The Sagussans blink in surprise. Nassur is overwhelmed by that revelation. "Why...?!" his voice is barely audible. "Why didn't you or Ninsur tell me...?"  
  
"We couldn't..." Hunba's body spasms. "We wanted...you to have...a normal life..."  
  
"We're losing her!!" Hotaru barks.  
  
Nassur shakes his head, tears he hasn't shed since Cinba's passing flowing from his eyes. "You...oh, Mother..." he gasps.  
  
"Now, I'll never..." Hunba's good eye flutters, her strength finally fading, "...hold my grandchild...in my arms..."  
  
Honey stares at this tragic scene, her senses detecting Hunba's *mei'na* experiencing that final separation of soul and body when death comes. Staring at Nassur, a man who never knew his parents' identity to this very moment, words thunder through her mind.  
  
This cannot happen!  
  
She cannot let this happen!!  
  
Nassur's mother must not die!!!  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone jolts as Honey shoves her sister out of the way, her fingers landing on Hunba's face. Summoning all her strength, she drops her psi-shields, her *mei'na* acting like a psychic vacuum cleaner to Hunba's spirit, drawing the Vosian commander's soul into her mind. Nassur howls with pain as his tracking powers detect the intensity of Honey's mind at point-blank range. Noa shields him with her powers as her sister continues her efforts to save Hunba.  
  
For what seems an eternity, Hunba's spirit hovers in her mind, drifting between flying into Honey's mind and escaping to the embrace of the *te'a.* Come to me, Hunba! Honey calls out. Come to me!! You want to live, don't you?!!  
  
Let me go... the commander's mental voice replies. You're killing yourself...  
  
Honey cries as Hunba tries to pull away. "DAMN YOU, HUNBA!!!! DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER BORN?!?!?!"  
  
Hearing that, Hunba hesitates, then her spirit flies into Honey's mind. The physical education instructor cries as her shields firm up, severing the link between herself and the commander's empty shell. She collapses as Hotaru barks, "Heart failure!!!"  
  
"Wait!!" Noa kneels. "Honey...?!"  
  
Honey takes in several deep breaths, then smiles. "She's safe..."  
  
The other Sagussans exhale. Noa turns to Catty. "Prep her for immediate regeneration!" the doctor barks. "Transport Honey and Hunba's body to the Gatherer, stat!!"  
  
"Hai, I'sagh!!" Hotaru nods.  
  
Nassur remains in place, blinking. "What...what's going on?" he demands, slowly rising. "What are you doing with my mother?!"  
  
"She's safe!" Noa assures him. "Her spirit's in Honey's mind right now! We'll regenerate her body, then refuse her spirit to it! It'll be as if she never died!! Now, c'mon!! We have to finish this fight!!!"  
  
Blinking, the hunter nods as he follows the *ashi'cha* into the Mikado's headquarters.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's about time you idiots got here!" Lufy maniacally laughs as Nassur and Noa run up somewhere on the thirtieth floor. "We can use the extra firepower!! What were you doing?! Slumming?!"  
  
A team of Pathfinders was exchanging fire with a platoon of Mikado Marines, blocking the way to the stairs leading to the upper floor offices. Nassur draws his weapon and adds his fire to the storm of lead and plasma cutting the enemy down. He notices that Junba has kept up with the Sagussans, although she has taken several nicks on the arms. Several of the Pathfinders also appear hurt, but do not slacken their fire. "You know what we need?!" Nassur yells at Noa.  
  
"What?!" the minister drills a sergeant.  
  
"We need the Cyborg! Ataru could tear through that mob just like those child-slavers he butchered on Noukiios!!"  
  
"Well, he won't be able to call on the Cyborg anymore now that Catty's fixed up his mind!" Noa hums. "But we have something just as good!!" Pressing her communicator, she barks, "Noa to Leona!! Warsuit to the south-west side, floor thirty! Expedite!!"  
  
"Right!!! Yohko, take care of it!!"  
  
The Sagussans duck behind walls, yanking Nassur and Junba with them. A second later, the wall behind the Marines disintegrates, engulfing them in a titanic blast as missiles from Yohko's Heavy Missile Troop destroy a good hunk of the thirtieth floor, including the landing for the emergency stairs to the upper floors! "Nice going!!" Noa barks on seeing the damage. "You just cut us off from the upper floors!"  
  
"Sorry!!" Yohko replies.  
  
"What's the situation?!" Lufy demands.  
  
"No major concentrations of enemy forces in any of the upper floors," Jun reports from the "Lyna'cha." "I do detect one moving object in a large office on the 100th floor. Minor concentrations of troops on 92, 86 and fifty-four. Nowhere near the stairs."  
  
"The Mikado!" Junba icily smiles. "He's trapped in his office!!"  
  
"And we're standing in his only path to escape!" Nassur smiles, then guides Noa's wrist to him. "Leona, can you hear me?!"  
  
"What's up?!" the commander replies.  
  
"Knock out the elevators!" the hunter instructs. "All of them!! Can you take out the troops at the levels Jun indicated?!"  
  
"Twist my arm, I'll see if I can do something! What about you?!"  
  
Nassur blinks. Fate had brought him to this point. "Junba, Lufy, Priss, Makoto, with me! Rest of you, go down and help clean up the lower floors!! Yohko, can you give us a ride to the 99th floor?!"  
  
"Sure can!" the headquarters and support squadron commander chirps.  
  
"Be careful!" Noa warns. "When trapped, a sandpanther is at her most dangerous! We saved your mom! Don't make us do overtime!"  
  
"Right!" Nassur nods. "Let's go!!"  
  
The warriors sprint for the Warsuit...  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, as Vos' sun begins to rise over the mountains to the east, Nassur and his companions sneak onto the top floor. "How do we do this?" Junba whispers.  
  
"We'll go in first," Nassur turns to Lufy. "He'll want to come after us and he can't detect you three. You mind?"  
  
"Your civil war," she nods. "We'll be right behind you."  
  
Nassur and Junba nod, running down the hallway to the double doors leading into the Mikado's chambers. Standing to both sides, they blast through the doors. They notice the large chair behind the Mikado's desk turned away. "Hands up, Mikado!" Nassur barks. "It's over!! Time for you to face justice!"  
  
Laughter erupts from the chair. "What's so funny?" Junba demands.  
  
The Mikado turns around, a small device in his hand. "It's not over yet!" he sneers. "I still have this remote."  
  
"What's that going to do?" Nassur asks.  
  
"Do you remember the teleportation device I sent to Earth to obtain your friends?" the dictator cackles, standing. "I saw to it that an atomic bomb was placed in it. One press of this button and Tokyo will be destroyed!!"  
  
Nassur and Junba stare at each other. "Well, that would frighten us," the former hums mockingly, "IF the Sagussans weren't so kind to remove that device from Tomobiki just as I left to come to Vos!"  
  
The dictator jolts, then presses a button on his desk. Suddenly a shield surrounds the two hunters. "What?!!" both exclaim.  
  
"A force shield," the dictator cackles. "Not even your weapons can penetrate it! Now, let's see you try to stop me from putting you out of my misery once and for all!!"  
  
He draws a pistol. In the hallway, the *pirpirsiw'r* shake their heads. "Time for this moron to get a reality check," Priss hisses, then presses her wrist communicator. "Anyone on the lower floors, this is Priss. Knock out the building's power supply, now!"  
  
Inside the office, the Mikado takes aim, his hand moving to the shield control. A muffled explosion rocks the tower as rebel teams destroy the building's generators!! Lights fade as the shield trapping Nassur and Junba drops. The Mikado jolts in surprise as he looks around. "What was that?!"  
  
Fatal mistake.  
  
Junba drops, her pistol firing. The Mikado is stitched across the chest, the force sending him against the plate-glass windows! They don't shatter as the dictator collapses. Silence falls over the scene as Nassur and Junba remain in place. Tension fades as the two relax. "It's over," Nassur breathes out. "C'mon in, girls!"  
  
Lufy, Priss and Makoto walk into the room. "Nicely shot!" the former hums, then pats the hunter on the back. "Good work! Maybe you aren't so bad after all, Junba!"  
  
"I...thanks, Lufy," Junba smiles. "C'mon! Let's get back to Earth! We have two very impatient ladies waiting for us!!"  
  
"I'll go for that!" Nassur nods.  
  
The five turn to walk out of the room. Unseen, the Mikado stirs, his weapon rising to aim at Nassur's back. The safety clicks off, causing Junba to jolt. "What...?"  
  
Time slows as the hunter turns, her eyes detecting the Mikado trying to shoot. She flings herself behind Nassur as the dictator fires. The bolt rams into Junba's back! Nassur spins around. Lufy and Priss twirl about, their machine guns thundering. The Mikado's desk and the Mikado fly apart from the storm of particle fire the Sagussans pour at him!! "JUNBA!!!!!!" Nassur screams.  
  
He drops to his knees, catching her as Priss and Lufy move to ensure the Mikado is dead. Makoto yanks out her field dressing as Nassur lowers the wounded Junba to the floor. The clone's eyes flutter as she stares at her brother-in-law. "Did you...get him?"  
  
"We got him!" Nassur nods, looking at Makoto. "Get someone up here!!"  
  
"N-no," Junba shakes her head. "I'm a...clone, remember? My body...can't be regenerated like...a normal person's." She coughs as her strength fades. "Catty-sensei...warned me. Maybe...I should've been...more cautious...but...at least you're safe."  
  
"Oh, no!" Nassur gasps. "Junba..."  
  
"Please...don't be...sad," Junba manages a weak smile. "Shi-chan...I did that *tre'cha* thing...with her. That way...I'll always...be with her..." Her eyes flutter as her body slackens. "Nassur-chan...tell Shi-chan...I love her...tell her..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell her...I...I'm sorry..."  
  
Her body goes limp. Makoto automatically reaches for her face. The watchmistress blinks, then pulls away, shaking her head. "Her *mei'na* was never here," she wryly smiles. "At least, in some way, she'll live on...in Shinobu."  
  
"Poor kid," Priss rubs Junba's head. "She deserved better than this."  
  
Nassur nods, lowering Junba's body to the floor. Priss stands, noting the Sceptre of Lecasur, still sitting on what is left of the Mikado's desk. "So this is what she died for?" the *pirpirsiw'r* sneers as she picks it up. "Then it should be buried with her."  
  
The others nod. Lufy kneels beside the fallen Mikado. "You got something for shot-up corpses, Lufy?" Makoto wonders. "Don't tell me you're into necrophilia!"  
  
"No," the Gladiator pilot growls, her eyes narrowing as her hand touches the dictator's face. "This is worse!"  
  
Suddenly, the Mikado's body bursts into flames as it disintegrates! Everyone jumps as they look away. When the light fades, they turn back...to see nothing. "What in Lyna's name...?!!" Priss exclaims.  
  
"What's going on here?!!" Nassur demands.  
  
"Simple," Lufy sneers. "The Mikado was never here."  
  
Silence falls over the scene...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Shinobu bolts up. "Junba!!"  
  
The Terran blinks as an ill feeling crosses her heart. Standing, she walks to the window, staring into the star-filled night. Her eyes water as some hidden voice tells her what just happened. Shuddering, she sinks into her bed, then covers her face.  
  
"Ju-chan...you...you promised me...!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
Morning dawns on Oshika as Lum steps into the basement. "Benten, you up yet?" the Oni knocks on the door to the guest bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up," Benten moans, rubbing her distended stomach. "Whoo! This kid really is weighing me down. Any news?"  
  
"Darling's calling the Gatherer now," Lum notions upstairs. "They should've launched the attack while we were asleep. C'mon."  
  
They make their way upstairs. Entering Ataru's bedroom, they find him on the secure phone. "Hi, Noa!" he smiles, waving his fiancee and Benten in. "What's going on?!"  
  
The two women sit beside him, eagerly awaiting news. "Uh-huh," Ataru nods, then smiles. "Only 700 casualties on the rebel side?" he beams. "Get the doctors to help them treat the wounded...oh, already doing that, huh? What else?" A pause, then he blinks in surprise. "Enemy dead over two hundred thousand?! Geez, you guys sure believe in overkill, don't you?! How's Nassur?" A pause, then he bolts up. "She's what?!! I don't believe it!!" A pause, then he lays back. "She was hurt?! Oh, Honey got to her, huh?! Good! What else?!"  
  
The women shudder with anticipation. His eyes widen, then he sadly nods. "I see. Okay, thanks. See you in a day or so. Bye."  
  
He hangs up. "What?!" Benten stammers, gulping. "What happened?!"  
  
"Well...the good news is that Lecashuto fell by nine o'clock local time," Ataru sighs. "Seven hundred rebels were hurt in the final attack. Few of the Mikado's forces escaped to be captured. Nassur's okay."  
  
Benten exhales. "What else?" Lum urges.  
  
"It turns out that Hunba, the commander of the rebel army...is Nassur's mother."  
  
"You're kidding me?!!" Benten exclaims.  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "She was badly hurt. Took a sniper's round meant for Nassur. Honey saved her via *tre'cha.* They're regenerating her right now."  
  
"Thank Lyna!!" Lum breathes out, then tenses as Ataru's face falls. "What else?"  
  
Tears brim his eyes. "Junba's dead."  
  
Silence falls. "D-dead?" Lum stammers, her eyes watering. "Oh, no!"  
  
"Who's going to tell Shinobu?" Benten wonders, staring at her best friend...  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur relaxes on the Gatherer's observation deck, watching Vos rotate beneath him. The mass of lights marking Lecashuto shine in the evening sky as the Sagussan Navy prepares to depart for Earth. It was over. It was not over. The Vosian people were free. The Mikado was still alive. But he, himself, was free to go back his life, to Benten and their child. His mother...his mother!...was free. Junba was dead.  
  
It left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Noa walks up. "How're you doing?"  
  
"I've been better. How's my mother?"  
  
"She's out of regeneration," the *ashi'cha* sits beside him. "Honey did *satre'cha.* Initial analysis looks good. Hunba's asleep now. We saved her," a bitter tone enters her voice, "...but I'm afraid she may not have a home to go back to."  
  
"What?!" Nassur blinks.  
  
"We signalled the Alliance Army to tell them she was recovering," venom creeps into her voice. "They acted as if something was jamming us. So I went down there to tell them that Hunba should be back to normal in a couple of days. Hessur told me to my face that as far as they were concerned, Hunba was dead. That's what the people believe, that's what the Provisional Government wants them to believe."  
  
"Why?!" he demands, outraged.  
  
"For that, I've no idea," Noa shakes her head. "In the meantime, I've ordered everyone to muster back aboard their ships. We'll be heading back in a short while. As far as I'm concerned, we're done with this place."  
  
"So am I," he nods. "Before I left, one of the generals asked me if I was willing to help form the new government."  
  
"I take it the answer was 'no.'"  
  
"In no uncertain terms," he sighs. "Despite all Varanko, Cinba and Dakejinzou've done, what's to stop me from becoming another Mikado? So I told him to find someone else."  
  
"Good for you. Anyhow, I think it's time we get everyone aboard so we can go home."  
  
He stares at her. "What about Junba?"  
  
An ill feeling crosses Noa's face. "There's nothing we can do, Nassur," she sighs. "That's not because of our aversion to clones. It's reality. The regeneration matrix would tear her body apart, but it would never rebuild it. No one knows why. It seems to have a innate sense of what is a natural being and what was created in a laboratory. All Catty can do is put her body in an automated cryogenic suspension tube. Put her somewhere safe and maybe, maybe sometime in the future, someone can do something."  
  
"What about cloning her a new body?"  
  
A bitter laugh escapes her. "After our predecessors destroyed themselves over the whole question of clones?!" Noa exclaims. "Thanks but no thanks! We don't have any cloning machines on Sagussa; they're forbidden by law. Besides, if we did clone Junba a new body from her old cells, the DNA would degrade all that more. It's like making a copy of a copy. And I don't think you'll want us to raid Cinba's body for new DNA!"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "That would be wrong. It's just...what happens to Shinobu?"  
  
"Nassur, as long as Junba's *mei'na* remains in Shinobu, she still lives. And we have our own memories of her. She'll live on in them. Isn't it true that if you remember someone, it would be as if they never died?"  
  
He considers the point, then nods. "I guess so. I hope Shinobu understands that."  
  
"She will," Noa sighs. "She may act like the perennial victim, but deep down, she's very strong. She'll get over this. When she does, she'll get on with her life."  
  
Nassur considers that, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Miyaki," Lum forces a bright smile. "Is Shinobu here?"  
  
"Oh, Lum!" Kimiki Miyaki escorts the Oni inside. "Maybe you can talk to Shinobu. She refuses to come out to have anything to eat. I think something's wrong!"  
  
The Oni shivers. She knew. "I'll go look in on her." Flying upstairs, Lum lands by the door to Shinobu's room. Knocking on it, she calls out, "Shinobu?! Are you there?"  
  
"Come in, Lum."  
  
Lum slides the door, floating inside. Shinobu sits by her window, staring at the city beyond. "Shinobu..." Lum begins.  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Shinobu sighs. "I already know."  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Lum shakes her head, wishing she could say anything, do something more. What could you do when a loved one died, especially when the one you were consoling thought the worst of you? "Shinobu, if there's anything, anything you need to have done, please...I'll be there for you."  
  
"Thanks, Lum."  
  
Sensing that she wanted to be alone now, Lum rises, walking out of the room. Proceeding downstairs, she tells Shinobu's parents. As outbursts of tears and shocked outrage echo from the lower floor, Shinobu sighs. It was over. What was the use of fighting when she had nothing to fight for?  
  
Her eyes focus on the sky above her, a decision creeping into her heart, one she had contemplated from time to time when it looked as if Junba would kill her. Now Junba had. Not intentionally, but her death spelt the death of everything Shinobu Miyaki had tried to make of her life. All her dreams. All her hopes. All her ambitions. All dust. An even look crosses her face.  
  
The decision was made.  
  
Junba would rest in peace...but she would not be alone. Content, a smile crosses her face. Now, she could be at peace. Shinobu walks downstairs. Her parents move to embrace her, weeping over her loss. Loss? What loss was there? Oh, Junba was not coming back alive, but was that really a loss? Shinobu would just have to go to her. Nothing really difficult in that decision. It surprises her.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait for Junba's body to return...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are," Catty smiles as Nassur walks up to the Gatherer's primary medical station. "She's conscious...and she's been asking for you. C'mon in."  
  
Nassur steps into the medical station. Warmly decorated, it didn't project the antiseptic atmosphere most sick bays had. In one diagnostic bed, Hunba, dressed only in a nightgown, relaxes. Honey sits beside her, holding the commander's hand. Nassur blinks, surprised Hunba had both eyes back. Beside the commander, Pony scans her eyes, then hands her a pair of round-frame spectacles. "Here you go, Hunba. Try these on."  
  
"Thank you," Hunba slips them over her nose. Her vision clears up, presenting her with a view of her boy. "Natsu-chan!"  
  
Joy fills his heart as he sits beside her. "Hi...I...ah, I don't even know what to call you. I...I've never thought of you as anything more than a distant friend."  
  
"It's alright," she squeezes his hand.  
  
He stares at her, then shakes his head. The shock was still getting to him. This was his mother! "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"As I said, when we learned you were alive and well...after your father had Osur killed...we had to make a decision. Do we reveal ourselves? What would happen if we did? We...then realized that if we did reveal ourselves, you and your wife would never get the chance to live a normal life. Even then, your father understood you. You would've come back to Vos with us...young, inexperienced, full of reckless fire...and you would've been killed by more experienced hunters. What type of parents would we be if we allowed that to happen? So...we did the only good thing we could do: send you to someone who could teach you how to survive."  
  
"Varanko," he realizes.  
  
"Exactly," she nods. "I met him when I was a schoolgirl. He'd just become Lord High Executioner. Oh, he was the rogue. Lost his first wife. We...well, you know..."  
  
"Dated?" he muses.  
  
"Yes," she nods. "He later confessed I was the most bright and cheerful person he'd met. I helped him heal. So, when your father and I had to decide where to send you and Cinba...he called to help. He said...he was pleased to be of service."  
  
Nassur relaxes. If Hunba had recognized the Yehisrite, Varanko would have really been Nassur's father. No wonder Varanko adopted him. "I guess I always had a family. I just never realized it."  
  
"He always kept us apprised to how you and Cinba were doing," Hunba admits. "Always did it in person. Killed a whole slew of hunters along the way. The Mikado couldn't touch him; diplomatic immunity was involved. Then again, that moron could never understand what really mattered!" a growl enters her voice, tears flowing. "Taking innocent children into those schools, torturing them, destroying their spirits!! Thank Lyna, at least those places are gone!!"  
  
She falls back, allowing Honey to embrace her. Nassur blinks, wondering why his mother would call on Sagussa's mythological patron instead of Lecasur. "There, there, Hu-chan," Honey coos, patting the commander's back. "It's okay. You did it. You freed them. You should be happy."  
  
*'Hu-chan?!!'* Nassur mentally exclaims.  
  
What was going on here?!  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu stares at the knife before her. A simple meat-cleaver, it was as long as her lower arm. Easily concealed in her kimono sleeve. Further, it was wickedly sharp.  
  
It would do...  
  
* * *  
  
"Noa, I need to talk to you."  
  
Noa blinks, looking up from her meal. She is now in the cafeteria below the bridge. "You okay? You look disturbed."  
  
"I am...concerned...about my mother," Nassur sighs. "I think something went wrong with this *tre'cha* thing Honey did for her."  
  
Noa blinks, then sighs. "What happened?"  
  
"She...Noa, I would swear that Honey and my mother have become lovers," Nassur sighs.  
  
"Aren't we the gallant knight, saving his mother from the demons?" Noa laughs, then sighs. "I hate to tell you this, Nassur, but right now, as my people look at things, my sister and your mother ARE lovers."  
  
Nassur faints! "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Settle down!!" Noa waves him back to the chair. "You see, Honey is trained in the art of passing her *mei'na* in case she believes she will imminently face death. Knowledge of helping others pass their *mei'na* to her comes with the ability to perform *tre'cha.* Honey executed the *tre'cha* perfectly. It really was as if your mother had not died."  
  
"So what is wrong?" he demands.  
  
"Well...she forgot to take precautions."  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Noa nods. "You know my people gain intimate pleasure by close psionic contact. When *tre'cha* becomes involved, we have to shield our own *mei'na* to allow the other's mind to remain uncorrupted. Honey isn't a nurse like Hotaru. They're trained in mental restoration duties, holding one's *mei'na* when that person has died. Honey isn't."  
  
"So what DID happen?! Get to the point!"  
  
"When Honey dropped her shields, using herself as a psychic vacuum cleaner to draw Hunba into herself," Noa sighs, "...she didn't shield her own *mei'na* from touching Hunba's. It'd be as if both did *mavan'shagh.* Honey experienced EVERYTHING Hunba lived through. To us, that's the most intimate, erotic experience one could have with one's lover."  
  
He takes that in, then sighs. "They've become bondmates."  
  
"Exactly," she nods. "And with your mother having lost what life she had on Vos, maybe it's a good thing. The Provisional Government wants to use her as a martyr to press their reforms and keep the people's loyalty. They can't have her suddenly appear alive and well. It'll result in another power struggle, one Vos doesn't need." A weak shrug twitches her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nassur. I wished things would've gone better, but they didn't."  
  
"It's okay," he sighs. "The swiftness by which they declared her dead when you were screaming she was still alive ticked me off, too. But...do you think Mother understands?"  
  
"She should," Noa nods. "As Honey touched Hunba, Hunba touched Honey. She knows about how things work on Sagussa. As a matter of fact, while we were prepping your mother for regeneration, Hunba, through my sister, asked the doctors to subject her to the regeneration matrix the *daishi'cha* use."  
  
"Which means that my mother is now a *daishi'cha.* The lifespan, the powers."  
  
"And as physically young as you," she smiles. "The matrix does that sometimes."  
  
He sighs. "Okay. Thanks, Noa."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
He rises to leave, then stops, looking back. "Noa, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you approve of their being together?"  
  
The *ashi'cha* shrugs. "Nassur, it's not my place to pass judgement on my sister's choice of bond-mate. Although," a mischievous glint appears, "now **I** can bother her about being the lovesick sandpanther in heat!"  
  
Nassur blinks, then laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu lays out her kimono. A simple white design, soft flowers stitched into the cloth. A pity it wasn't her wedding kimono. Then again, she didn't have one. It didn't matter, she smiles, feeling the fabric. White was always the colour the bride took to a wedding, regardless of culture.  
  
Junba would understand...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where, Henry?"  
  
"*Fourth door to your right ahead of you.*"  
  
"Thanks," Nassur nods, stopping in front of the door. The Gatherer's superstructure housed quarters for all the *daishi'cha,* a measure meant to be used if a terrible calamity befell Sagussa. Although how much more could be done to that world, Nassur couldn't imagine. He had seen holograms of the planet. He was barely able to imagine life existed there. "You want to establish your culture on THAT dustbowl?!" Benten exclaimed when she saw Sagussa's image.  
  
The door in question is marked as the quarters for four: Lufy and Catty, Priss and Sugoi. So it was true, Nassur muses, having heard of the young Oni-Avalonian's bonding with Pathfinder Troop Six's coxswain. The door was also denoted with a poster warning FREE FIRE ZONE! SLACKERS NOT WANTED!! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! Pressing the doorbell, he waits.  
  
"C'mon in, Nassur!!" Lufy beckons.  
  
The door opens. Nassur notes that Lufy, Priss and Makoto were there. "I guess you're here discussing the same thing," he muses.  
  
"The Mikado's alive," Lufy muses. "Big question: where?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that," he sits beside Priss. "Chances are, he's so far gone that all he'll want to do is get at me."  
  
"In his mind, all he sees is you," Priss takes a swig of her bottle of ru-jugh.  
  
"And Ataru, as well," Makoto warns.  
  
"Agreed," Nassur nods. "Now, since Junba had been looking for her family since the Mikado reprogrammed her, she would certainly prefer to be buried beside Cinba and her parents on Colony Seventy-one."  
  
"So we'll go there after Benten has the baby?" Lufy muses.  
  
"If Shinobu goes along with it," Nassur sighs. "I suspect she might."  
  
"We're burying Junba in a cryotube to await the chance to heal her body," Lufy muses. "How that could be possible, Catty doesn't know. Colony Seventy-one's as safe a place as I can think of outside Tere'na-korgh."  
  
"Yeah, bury her beside Lyna," Priss snorts, handing a bottle of her personal ale to Nassur. "Wouldn't that be something?"  
  
"Thanks," Nassur swallows, then nearly gags. "Whoa!! That's strong stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, we do like our booze!"  
  
"We're a horrible race of lushes!!" Makoto laughs.  
  
"That's not all!" Lufy warns. "We're..."  
  
"OVERSEXED, UNDERPAID, UNDER-APPRECIATED LUSHES!!!!" the three bellow.  
  
They laugh, high-fiving each other. Nassur chuckles, realizing the *pirpirsiw'r* were doing this to debrief themselves, unwind from the tension of the fight. "The big question I have is what in Lyna's name was that we fought in the Mikado's office?" Makoto wonders. "No body can fly apart like that when one of us touches it?"  
  
"Lufy might know," Nassur nods.  
  
"They're called shadows," Lufy sighs. "I know because it's one of the very few memories I have of my old life. Certain Silent One sects on Vos were capable of doing this."  
  
"'Shadows?'" Priss wonders.  
  
"You don't know?" Makoto blinks.  
  
"I was a bard, not a warrior princess," the Pathfinder protests.  
  
Lufy coughs to get their attention. "Anyhow, the Silent One, when doing this, manipulates psionic and electromagnetic fields around him to build a version of himself. Indistinguishable from the original except for one thing: they're not as well skilled as the template. They're really meant for distraction. Not much else."  
  
"That thing distracted us," Makoto hums. "Not to mention wrecked Shinobu's life."  
  
"Yeah," Priss sighs. "What's this have to do with burying Junba?"  
  
"I think the Mikado will be waiting for us there," Nassur sighs. "For me. I'm the architect of his problems. He'll want to settle things with me one-on-one."  
  
"But you have to be there for Junba's funeral," Lufy notes. "Clone or no, you are next-of-kin outside Shinobu."  
  
"In fact, I wouldn't put it past this slime to attack us when the funeral is underway," Priss muses. "We're having it after Benten gives birth, right?"  
  
"Right," he nods.  
  
"He'd love to attack then," Priss leans back. "It'll be poetic justice in that jerk's eye if your child was killed along the way."  
  
"True," he growls.  
  
"The only thing we can do is have someone on picket duty while we're having the ceremony," Makoto proposes. "It could be anyone from Sagussa. One drop of the shields in *mavan'shagh* and that bastard's brains are toast. One bullet later," she cocks her fingers like a gun, then fires, "and it's over." She blows across her 'smoking' finger.  
  
"Agreed," Nassur nods.  
  
"But right now," Priss nudges him, "your concern should be your wife and your mother. Don't worry. Leave the Mikado to us."  
  
* * *  
  
Oshika is as quiet as a crypt as the Gatherer descends. Everyone stands in front of Ataru's house, staring as the ship comes to a halt, looming over the spires of Nicole's palace. "Renegade" launches from one of the side hangar decks, descending toward the beach. Everyone waits as the frigate lands, the lower boarding hatch coming down. A moment later, Nassur steps down. "Nassur!!!" Benten cries as she stumbles toward him.  
  
The hunter smiles as his wife sinks into his arms. Everyone comes up, eyes questioning him as he turns to Shinobu, draped in a white kimono. "Shinobu, I'm..." he shakes his head, then embraces her.  
  
Shinobu contently smiles. "It's alright," she sniffs. "I'm fine."  
  
Nassur blinks, alarm bells sounding in the depths of his mind. Shinobu had that look. *His'r-piv'm,* Yehisrites called it. The Look of the Dead. Nothing to live for anymore. "Shinobu..."  
  
"I want to see her," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Nassur shudders. This was no time for a scene. If Shinobu was determined to do it, even he couldn't stop her. "In her cabin."  
  
"Thank you," she pulls away from him.  
  
Everyone watches her board "Renegade." "She's taking this very well," Megane muses.  
  
"Too well," Mendou adds.  
  
"Someone should be with her," Lum warns.  
  
Nassur turns to Cherry. "I...want to bury Junba on Colony 71 beside her sister and parents. Would you mind...?"  
  
"I would be very honoured," the monk bows. "We Japanese believe that the more deities invoked at the time of death, the better one's chances of achieving Nirvana."  
  
"We'll all be there," Mendou nods. "Junba was one of us, even if it was for just a short while. What friends would we be if we allowed her to pass to Heaven alone?"  
  
Everyone turns to see Hunba and Honey descend from the "Renegade." The rebel fighter now wears a Sagussan jumpsuit; the black, gold and light blue of External Affairs. Two wreath of laurel stripes adorn her arms. "Who's this?!" Mendou blinks.  
  
"Everyone," Nassur smiles, holding his hand out. "This is my mother, Hunba."  
  
"Hello, everyone," Hunba bows.  
  
Everyone returns her greeting. "Ma'am," Invader lumbers up, hand out. "It's an honour to meet you...although I must confess that the change of uniform is...unusual."  
  
"Well, with the Confederation believing me to be dead, it seems I don't have a world to call my own," Hunba shakes Invader's hand, smiling at her bond-mate, "...until I was offered a job in Sagussa's External Affairs ministry. I'll be a special advisor on Vosian affairs to the Sagussan government."  
  
"At least you'll have a place to call home," Miroku Shigaten embraces her. "In the meantime, what say we go inside and get to know each other? We've a lot to talk about."  
  
A cramp surges through Benten's abdomen. "Benten, what's wrong?!" Ten-chan floats up to her as the hunter feels her strength go.  
  
"Rats!" the Fukunokami hisses. "I think this kid's decided to come!!"  
  
"Get her inside!" Kurama runs up to help Benten back into the house. "Honey, call Catty and Pony! I'll need them and two nurses!!"  
  
"Right away, I'sagh!" Honey nods.  
  
Benten is escorted into the basement. Already arranged is a sterile examination table with all the equipment necessary to aid in childbirth. Catty, Pony, Hotaru and Setsuna beam in, then sterilize. "Get her on the bed and prep her!" Kurama orders.  
  
"Right away!!" Hotaru nods.  
  
Everyone gathers by the doorway. "What's going on?" Lan wonders.  
  
"Benten's having her baby!!" Reiko beams.  
  
Lan pales. "Baby?! Here?!! NOW?!?!"  
  
She faints! "I believed Lan-chan was stronger than that," Oyuki muses over everyone's laughter.  
  
"Everyone but immediate family out!!!" Kurama barks, slipping a gown on. "Nassur, his mother and Benten's parents can stay!!"  
  
With that, everyone streams into the living room. Honey closes the door behind her. "Now what?" Megane wonders.  
  
"We wait," Tanoshii holds his hand...  
  
* * *  
  
Inside Junba's cabin on "Renegade," Shinobu stares at the unmoving body before her. Junba is draped in a Sagussan burial robe, in Pathfinder dark blue laced with red and green; the nearest Sagussan equivalent of her occupation as a psi-hunter. Her kill belt is drawn around her. Her hands grasp the Sceptre of Lecasur to her heart. Prayer shawls are draped around her neck, containing messages from a dozen *daishi'cha.* Noa's shawl is visible. FORGIVE ME, it states. I WISH WE COULD HAVE BEEN FRIENDS.  
  
"Only in death do they understand," Shinobu sniffs, her hands passing through the stasis field to touch Junba's cheek. "Only in death...why? Why is it people wait until others are gone to express the truth? Oh, Ju-chan, why couldn't you have stayed?"  
  
Leaning down, she kisses the Vosian's stilled lips, then straightens herself. "Today, everyone wants to celebrate life. I have no heart for it. The rest of my days will now be with you, my love," she draws the knife, lowering herself to her knees as she bares her throat. Taking in several deep breaths, she points the blade at her trachea, her eyes never wavering from Junba's face.  
  
"Now, my love, I join you!"  
  
The blade begins its advance.  
  
SHI-CHAN, STOP!!!!!!  
  
Shinobu screams, dropping the blade as she looks around, eyes wide. "J-j-ju-chan?!" she stammers. "Is th-that y-you...?!"  
  
Of course it's me, stupid! the hunter's voice echoes in her mind. Don't you remember?! I'm inside you now!  
  
Shinobu blinks, rising to stare at her lover. "Th-then w-why did you st-stop me...?" she gasps. "Don't you understand?! We can't live like this! I want to be with you!!"  
  
And I am with you, love! Junba's voice soothes her. I'm inside you! What better place could I be?!  
  
"But I want to hold you! I want to love you! I can't do that if they're going to put you into the ground!!"  
  
Love's more than that! Junba assures her. Besides, don't you want to save yourself for the one you are bonded to?!  
  
That statement catches her short. "One...I am...bonded to...?!"  
  
Shi-chan, think! You told Pamanba once that you met a boy named Aki-chan when you were four years old! He had come to Earth looking for an Oni. That was Lum, remember?  
  
"Yes! So what?!"  
  
Shi-chan, being inside you means I have access to all your neurons. And I can tell you have a *pe'cha* bond with Aki-chan; Akisur, I should say. That's his name.  
  
Shinobu blinks. Akisur. A Vosian name. A Vosian MAN's name! Was that the reason she pined after Nassur? Was she actually after someone else? "Ju-chan...is he...?!"  
  
He's still alive, love. Believe me, even you'd sense it if he died. He's out there. You can still find him.  
  
Shinobu takes that in, relaxing. Junba's words roll over her again. Her life was not over after all. There was someone out there for her! She had to find him. But...how? Where? "I have to find him," she blinks.  
  
I know, love. I know you can do it.  
  
"But...wh-what about you?"  
  
Hey, I'm still here, remember? Junba laughs. I don't mind being here, love...as long as I can stay within you.  
  
Shinobu blinks, tears streaming down her face. She then notices the knife. What reason would it have to be here? Shaking her head, she places it on a desk. Taking a deep breath, she leans down to kiss Junba once more, then strides out of the room...  
  
* * *  
  
A moment later, Shinobu steps into the house. She notices everyone waiting in the living room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Benten's giving birth!" Lum beams. "She went into labour after you went to see Junba."  
  
"Oh?!" tears flow down her cheeks. She had been reborn. Now new life was entering this world. Today was a happy day.  
  
Suddenly, the wails of a baby echo from the basement. Everyone bolts up, excitement charging the air as the door opens, revealing Hunba. "It's a girl!!" she screams.  
  
A roar of joy surges from everyone as people embrace. In a moment, the door opens again, allowing Nassur to emerge. In his arms is a cloth bundle. Peeking from it is the cherubic face of a beautiful baby girl. "Oh, kawaii!!!" Lum exclaims on seeing her.  
  
"This child is blessed!" Sakura muses.  
  
"What's her name?!" Ten-chan wonders.  
  
Nassur smiles. "Junba."  
  
Everyone blinks. "Junba's creator was really prophetic," Nassur explains. "In Vosian, 'junba' means 'woman of peace.' What better name could there be for the first child born after the Civil War has ended?"  
  
Approving nods come from other people. Nassur blinks on seeing Shinobu standing there. Walking up to her, he allows the Terran to take the child in hand. "Shinobu, would you be Junba-chan's godmother?"  
  
Surprised, Shinobu beams. "I'd love to."  
  
Cheers echo as people yell for a party to start. Shinobu sinks into Nassur's embrace as she stares at her goddaughter. "What made you change your mind?" Nassur whispers.  
  
She smiles. "I learned I've something to live for after all," she whispers.  
  
Blinking, he nods...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)   
  
"There," Lum fixes her obi. "All set!"  
  
The Oni is adorned in a tiger-striped kimono emblazoned with a mythical phoenix, denoting her dual allegiance to Uru and Sagussa. Parading herself in front of the full-length mirror, she beams, then turns to Ataru. "Darling, are you set?"  
  
To her surprise, Ataru reclines on his bed, still dressed in his duty jumpsuit. "Did you say something, Lum-chan?"  
  
"Get dressed!" Lum urges. "We're about to head to Colony 71 for the funeral!!!"  
  
"I'm not going," he announces.  
  
Lum stops. "Why?!!"  
  
"You should know why!" he eyes her.  
  
Lum stares at him. Through their bond, she knew what stormed through her fiance's heart. "Shinobu would want you to be there."  
  
"I can't face her after everything I heaped on her. It's my fault that she believed she was Nassur's lover right to the point where the Mikado would've targeted her! I'm the one who started this whole mess!!"  
  
"Now, you stop!" she barks. "Darling, you couldn't predict what the Mikado would've done! None of us knew how deep the hatred was between him and Nassur-chan...or how crazy he would've become! Besides, what about how Shinobu tried to use us to get at Nassur-chan?! If you're going to cast blame then you have to included all of us, not just you!"  
  
He sighs. "I can't go. I don't want to go. I can't face her after all I've done! I...I destroyed the life of the only person before Mie-chan and you that I could really call a friend! Nothing I can do can atone for that!!"  
  
Lum moves to reply, then falls silent. Regardless of what she said, Ataru's mind was made up. Nothing would alter his views. And they had long established the habit that neither could force the other to do things the other didn't want. Even now, officially engaged, that still ruled their relationship. "Well, stay on the Gatherer," she sighs. "I'll try to think up excuses. I'll say that you're busy doing some administration work. You'll have to decide how your cabinet's going to be, anyway. You still haven't chosen a Prime Councillor. But if Shinobu presses it, I'll tell the truth."  
  
"Okay," he nods. "Henry?!"  
  
"*Yes?*"  
  
"Beam me to the master bedroom. I have some work to do."  
  
"*Very well,*" Henry responds.  
  
Ataru disappears in a transporter beam. Lum sighs, then walks out of the bedroom. Waiting for her in the living room are Nokoko, Mal and Reiko, all in beautiful kimonos. "Where's Daddy?" the Noukiite wonders.  
  
"He's already gone ahead, Reiko-chan," Lum takes her hand. "C'mon, it's time to go."  
  
Nokoko and Mal stare at each other, knowing what really had happened. The four then proceed to the waiting "Renegade."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the Gatherer sails into orbit over Colony Seventy-one. The world seems desolate, barren. Scars from orbital bombardment mark the two continents where settlements had been established. The barren wasteland where cities once stood, farms prospered, parks spread for kilometres around...all mark the tragedy that happened here. Nassur stands on the Gatherer's bridge, gazing at the world he last walked on 35 years before.  
  
"Homecoming?" Noa wonders.  
  
His mouth twitches. The *ashi'cha* was adjusting her uniform. "Not really," he sighs. "It was a home...once. Not now."  
  
"Standard orbit achieved," Spea reports from the watchmistress' station. "All controls under Henry's command."  
  
"Beam the graves detail to excavate the site," Noa orders. "We'll have the body transported down in an hour."  
  
"Aye-aye, Minister," Spea nods.  
  
Nassur looks at Rumy, manning the science station. "Rumy, can Henry scan for life on the planet?" he walks over. "Human life?"  
  
The science chief blinks, then adjusts her controls. "I'll scan right now," she reports. "Just a moment."  
  
The turbolift doors open, revealing Benten, dressed in ceremonial battle uniform with chains, loin guards and arm shields. A sleeping Junba lies in her arms. Noa stares at her. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Kurama ought to get her hands bronzed," the bounce in her step is all too apparent. "It's as if I never had Aiotoga."  
  
Nassur walks over to her. "It's a nice name," he wraps an arm around her. "Have to keep remembering she's not all Vosian."  
  
"And she's not all Fukunokami," Benten kisses him. "Besides, my mom'd kill me if I didn't consider giving her a Fukunokami name."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you on the hangar deck."  
  
"Right," she walks off the bridge.  
  
Rumy turns. "I found something."  
  
"What?" he walks up to her.  
  
"Two lifeforms," she reports. "Humanoid, Vosian. Readings are hard to obtain due to background radiation. They're in the capital city, about six kilometres from the cemetery."  
  
"One's the Mikado. Who's the other?"  
  
"Can't tell," Rumy shakes her head. "Further, I can't tell if they're real people or shadows. Lufy told me about that business in the Mikado's headquarters. Who knows what they could be!"  
  
"I see. Thanks, Rumy. I'll tell Lufy."  
  
"Right," she smiles as he walks off...  
  
* * *  
  
"So, who's it going to be?" Lufy wonders.  
  
The *pirpirsiw'r* are in the pilot's quarters. "We were there when Junba died," Priss notes. "We all have to be there."  
  
"Let's do *jogh-pei,*" Makoto proposes.  
  
The three assume positions. "Ai, ei, ii..." Lufy counts.  
  
"*Jogh!*" a voice calls.  
  
They stare at Ataru. "Ataru, what are you doing?!" Lufy demands.  
  
"I'll handle him," the *daimon'cha* sighs, holding up his hand. "After all, the wing rides the air."  
  
They exchange looks, then nod. This was the final stage in the break between Ataru and Shinobu. "Okay," Lufy sighs.  
  
"Get ready. If I need help, I'll yell."  
  
"Right!!" the three nod.  
  
Ataru heads out. The *pirpirsiw'r* shrug, then proceed to dress. At that moment, the door opens, revealing Nassur. "There're two of them there," he warns. "You get someone to go keep an eye out?"  
  
"Yeah," Lufy nods, waving. "It's taken care of. There's loads more where we come from. See you in a bit!"  
  
Nassur nods, then heads out. The three exchange looks. "I just hope he's ready for this," Priss buckles on her gun belt.  
  
"He should be," Lufy sighs. "Catty knew what she was doing."  
  
* * *  
  
As the crowd proceeds to the hangar deck for transit to the planet's surface, Ataru sits in lotus position in his bedroom. Candles surround him as he concentrates, focusing the energies of his *mei'na* to the task at hand. Innocent people had been drawn against their will into the Mikado's warped game. The dictator, like all sore losers, had decided that was not enough. Time for him to get a reality check...a *terminal* one.  
  
Eyes narrow, his hands lash out, passing through the air over the candles. The flames barely flicker. Smooth as silk. Smiling, he pulls up a bowl of black face paint. In a minute, tiger-striping is marked on his face. At that moment, the door opens, revealing Elle-chan, an officer from Benten-chan's directorate who moonlighted as a martial artist. "You wanted to see me, Ataru?"  
  
"A martial arts uniform, please."  
  
"Okay," she nods. "Oh, Chief Rumy reports that two tangos are on Colony Seventy-one, six kilometres from the cemetery."  
  
Ataru's eyebrow rises. "That's fine. Inform everyone I'll be dealing with them. Under no circumstances are any of Shinobu's guests to be told. No need for alarm."  
  
"Aye-aye," she nods, walking out.  
  
Ataru returns to his meditation. Two? The Mikado brought a playmate...or was it a shadow? No matter. They were the enemy. Destroy the enemy. A surge flows from his heart, filling him with raging energy. Partially the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* its sentience removed over the last couple of weeks and reborn as the fifth sibling of the Moroboshi family, Negako. Partially the Cyborg, its special powers return to the *te'a* whence they came. Partially his surface personality, now possessing uninhibited access to the knowledge of the other parts of his mind.  
  
All Ataru Moroboshi.  
  
Elle returns, a martial arts jumpsuit in hand. Setting it down, she leaves. He icily smiles. He blows out the candles, then proceeds to dress. Time to have some fun.  
  
* * *  
  
On the wind-swept surface below, Cherry continues his prayers, blessing the gravesite. Beside Junba's final resting place were the graves of those she had sought for so long. Cinba. Namasur. Shuba. Spread out behind the governor's family were 300,000 graves, bearing the bodies of innocent people, victims of the Mikado. Beside the monk, Sakura and Chie carry out their own blessings. The grave is excavated, two metres long, a metre wide, two metres deep. Guy lines are erected to lower Junba's casket to her final resting place. The leader of the graves detail then turns to the priests. "Are you ready, sir?"  
  
"We're ready," Cherry nods.  
  
She nods. A moment later, a transporter beam sends Junba's body and her pall bearers down. Sylia, Eluza, Shildy, Spea, Reinoevan, Makoto. Flanking them are the two lines of the honour guard. Lufy, Mie, Rabby, Amy and Patty in one line. Priss, Asukanoevan, Linna, Nene and Rumy in the other.  
  
Next are Nassur and Shinobu, next-of-kin. Families of the bereaved: Benten, Junba, Hunba, the Shigatens, the Miyakis. Everyone else comes. Shinobu looks around, surprised to see who had come. Her classmates, their parents and friends. Her sisters and their life-mates. Pamanba and Clarisse. Varanko, Yukio and several executioners. Dakejinzou, her children, the other clones and Pamanba's fellow hunters. The hybrids of Home Base. The other Nendo-kata. Nicole's family. The bioroids of Sado. Otako and other delegates from New Avalon. Rei's mother Yedris, sister Sugoi and delegates of the Urusian Democratic Alliance. Soban and his gang. Kitsune. Kotatsuneko. The Rosebuds. Her cousins from Nerima, the Saotomes and the Tendous. Inaba and several members of the Destiny Management organization.  
  
And all of them were here for her!  
  
"Detail, advance!" Amy, senior chief on deck, barks. "March!"  
  
The honour guard slow marches to the gravesite. The pall bearers keep step until Junba's cryotube is over the pit. The coffin is draped with the Vosian cygnet flag, "71" stencilled in the middle. The bearers lower the casket into the braces. Cherry walks forward. "Honoured friends, we have come here today to bid farewell to our friend..."  
  
* * *  
  
Unseen by anyone, the funeral is being observed through a pair of binoculars from somewhere in the ruins of Colony Seventy-one's capital city four kilometres away. "Burying someone who was never born here," the Mikado sneers, eyes narrowing. "Pathetic! Time to end this! You ready?"  
  
His companion silently nods. Both are now draped in form-fitting black combat uniforms akin to ninja's gi. Vosian dragons are emblazoned on their chest. The two warriors slink out of their observation point, moving stealthily toward the cemetery. All they had to do was kill someone. Best of all Nassur's newborn daughter. No sense in giving their followers future headaches.  
  
As they pass one alley, something fires out, smacking into the Mikado's cheek. The dictator jolts, spinning to see something framed in gold standing in the shadows.  
  
"It's not nice to interrupt a funeral."  
  
The two brace themselves as someone walks out of the shadows. Someone draped in a gold phoenix and black tiger-stripes...  
  
* * *  
  
Nassur delivers the eulogy. "Junba was not born of a mother's womb. She never enjoyed a childhood. Never understood the warmth of a family's love. While we do not and may never know who created her, why she was created...we do know she strove for those things we took for granted. Love, family, a hearth to call her own."  
  
Shinobu remains calm, looking around. People acknowledge her with soft smiles. Her mother holds her hand. Reiko was smiling, looking pleased. *Oh, that's right!* Shinobu reminds herself. Noukiites believed in reincarnation. To Reiko, Junba would soon return in a new body, a new chance at life. Death was a celebration of new life.  
  
Behind her, the others who were forced on the Planet of Shadows mission remain still. Mendou and Megane weep, consoled by their lovers. Lum remains in control. Shinobu sighs. She understood what had happened. As long as Shinobu lived, Junba would live within her. What better fate was that? And Ataru?  
  
Ataru?  
  
"That she found it before she was taken away from us should not be seen as a tragedy, but as a triumph. Among my people, making peace with yourself before your death is seen as easing your way through Purgatory into Heaven. I am sure Junba made peace with herself, with those who surrounded her, before she departed this world for the next..."  
  
Shinobu looks around.  
  
No shaggy brown hair.  
  
No well kept beard.  
  
Nothing!  
  
Where was Ataru?  
  
* * *  
  
The side of a building shatters as the Mikado's friend tries to cut Ataru in half. The Terran leapt clear, landing behind the stranger, then slamming him into the building. His right hand snaps up, intercepting a knife strike aimed for his eyes, then his feet trips the Mikado. The dictator rolls out of the way as Ataru slides clear.  
  
The Mikado shakes his head. This was the first time he had come face-to-face with Sagussa's *daimon'cha.* Not the girl-chasing moron as rumours announced him. A moderately tall, slender but physically powerful young man. Very little in the way of body fat. Not muscular in Gophentaxian terms, but no skinny rail, this one. Not even approaching twenty Terran years. Well skilled, too.  
  
This would be an interesting contest.  
  
The two Silent Ones advance on the lone ninja, trying to stare past Ataru's neutral face, probe his guards for weaknesses. The Terran backsteps, not seeing a fallen hunk of masonry in his path. His foot catches, causing him to tumble over. Seeing their advantage, the Vosians charge...and wind up getting some chin music from Ataru's feet!  
  
They stagger back as Ataru recovers, analyzing them. Simple strategy when fighting a handicapped duel. Eliminate one, then take out the other. A purr rises from his throat. Time to find out how good these two were...  
  
* * *  
  
The bearers fold the banner, the last time Colony Seventy-one's flag would be used for this duty. The Provisional Government decreed Colony 71 a war cemetery. No additional burials would be permitted there. After everyone left today, the only people who would be allowed to visit were relatives of those buried there.  
  
"Detail, port arms!" Amy barks.  
  
Weapons snap to their chests. "Ready!"  
  
Actions are cocked. "Aim!"  
  
Weapons rise to the sky. "Fire!"  
  
Ten shots ring out. There is not a dry eye in sight. Amy orders a reload, then a second volley. Then a third. Clarisse and Pamanba raise their voices, humming "Book of Days." The other *daishi'cha* join in...  
  
One day, one night, one moment  
My dreams could be tomorrow  
One step, one fall, one falter  
East or west  
Over earth or by ocean  
One way to be my journey  
This way could be my Book of Days  
  
No day, no night, no moment  
Can hold me back from trying  
I'll flag, I'll fall, I'll falter  
I'll find my day may be Far and Away  
Far and Away  
  
One day, one night, one moment  
With a dream to be leaving  
One step, one fall, one falter  
And a new earth across a wide ocean  
This way became my journey  
This day ends together, Far and Away  
This day ends together, Far and Away  
Far and Away  
  
Eluza marches up to Shinobu, flag in hand. Saluting the deceased's bondmate, Eluza hands her the flag. "Here you go," she salutes again. "On behalf of all of us, please accept our deepest condolences for your loss."  
  
Shinobu nods, her body quaking as tears flow down her cheeks. But she doesn't cry for Junba. Junba was within her.  
  
She hurt for other reasons.  
  
Ataru hadn't come.  
  
Again.  
  
* * *  
  
A crumbling skyscraper falls down as Ataru rolls clear of the Mikado's strike. They understood pressure point tactics. Cute. Suddenly, the *daimon'cha* tenses as the dictator's companion charges at him from behind. Ataru ducks and twirls. His roundhouse kick sends the other warrior sprawling. Then using the momentum, he catches the Mikado around the neck and rams the dictator's head into the ground!  
  
His companion sky dives on Ataru. The *daimon'cha* spins away, then cartwheels to his feet. The Mikado is on him, landing two blows to the ribs before Ataru delivers a brutal chop to the back of the dictator's neck. He falls forward as Ataru sweeps around, trying to regain the advantage.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Ataru intercepts a fury of punches and kicks from the Mikado's companion as he tries to determine what is going on. Their psychic resonances were...off. Not exactly human. He had never met the Mikado in person, but he had felt the poisonous resonances the dictator left on Nassur. And this, while similar, was not the same. Not as powerful. The Mikado was well into his fourth century of existence. These two were almost...brand new.  
  
"You cowards!" Ataru snarls, a surge of hatred thundering through him. "At least you should've had the guts to face me in person!! It's no wonder Nassur didn't respect you!"  
  
They were shadows.  
  
Fine and fair.  
  
Time to uncork the big guns.  
  
"***TYPHOON WIND-FIST!!!!!!***"  
  
Colony Seventy-one's capital explodes!!  
  
* * *  
  
Junba's casket is lowered into the pit. The graves detail fills in the grave as Catty lights a memorial flame below the headstone. Meanwhile, the mourners pass Shinobu, shaking her hand, embracing her, wishing her well. Nassur remains behind her, his hand on her shoulders, steadying her.  
  
Finally, Lum comes up. Shinobu glares at her. "Where is he?"  
  
Lum jolts. Their old classmates tense, sensing the venom in Shinobu's voice. "Where is he, Lum? Why isn't he here?"  
  
"Hey, where's Ataru?!" Megane demands.  
  
"It took you that long to notice?" Tanoshii growls.  
  
"Well?!" Shinobu snaps. "Doesn't he care anymore?! Doesn't he have any feelings?! For Ju-chan?! For me?! Answer me, Lum!!"  
  
"Shinobu," Nassur hisses. "If Ataru doesn't want to do anything, you don't have the right to yell at Lum!"  
  
"You stay out of this!!" Shinobu snarls, then faces Lum. "Well?!"  
  
"Nassur-chan's right," anger flashes in Lum's eyes. "I resent the fact that whenever Darling or I do something which doesn't meet with your approval, you try your best to make the other feel so guilty, you force a fight between us! Darling didn't come because he didn't want to. If you have a problem with that, take it up with him, not me!"  
  
Shinobu feels her strength go, a hoarse gasp escaping her lips. "That disrespectful bastard!!!" Mendou snaps, drawing his katana. "How dare he not come in Shinobu-san's time of need?!! He shall be two for his sin!!"  
  
Nassur and the *daishi'cha* shake their heads in disgust. "This is the lowest thing he's ever done!!!" Megane snarls, pointing to the sky. "This is beyond unforgivable!!!"  
  
"Where is that jerk?!" Ryuunosuke snaps.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?!" Shinobu wails. "He doesn't care for us!! We could all die and he wouldn't blink an eye! He's been saying it since the Spirit War!! He hates us!!!"  
  
"No," Lum turns to leave. "He felt he had no right to come today."  
  
Everyone stops. "What...?" Sakura gasps.  
  
"Don't you get it?!" Lum spins on them. "Yes, there was a time Darling hated you! He would've killed you if you pushed him too far! But after he had the chance to cool off, put his thoughts back together, he realized that in certain places, you were his friends! And yes, there were things he did which were wrong. He admits it. But because none of you showed that you were willing to acknowledge what he was doing for himself, he saw no reason to be friendly with any of you."  
  
She turns on Shinobu. "You used Darling and I to get your hands on Nassur-chan," Lum jabs a finger in Shinobu's chest. "Darling was the one who helped Nassur-chan recognize Benten. That was to destroy your dream of marrying Nassur-chan and to teach you that you couldn't use friends like that. Afterward, he stayed silent because he wanted you to learn that people won't bow to your desires."  
  
Shinobu shudders, tears flowing. "But at the same time, Darling never wanted this to happen," Lum concludes, then turns away.  
  
"Whatta guy!" Ryuunosuke exclaims.  
  
"He didn't say a thing," Paama muses.  
  
"He did," Sakura looks down. "We didn't listen. Now it's too late. His destiny lies elsewhere...as it was always meant to be."  
  
Distant explosions rock the countryside. "What the heck's that?!!" Kakugari wonders.  
  
"Hey, look!!!" Chibi points.  
  
Everyone turns to see a cloud of battle move ominously towards them. "H-hey, N-nassur," Benten stammers, tightly cradling Junba. "I-I th-thought you s-said there's n-no one living on th-this rock!"  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Nassur snaps his fingers. "The Mikado's here."  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK OF TELLING US?!?!?! WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!?!?!***" everyone screams.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Lum giggles, watching the coming fight. "Darling's handling it!!"  
  
Everyone jolts, then relaxes. "Oh, thank the gods!!" Mendou breathes out. "Against the Cyborg, that monster's toast!"  
  
"Um...it doesn't look like the Cyborg to me, Dear," Sil warns.  
  
Everyone tenses as two dazed Vosian warriors stagger out of the smoke. Following them is a single figure in a Sagussan martial arts uniform. "Ataru doesn't look like he's going to transform," Ryuunosuke muses.  
  
"He can't call on the Cyborg," Lum notes.  
  
"Then how's he...?!" Megane pales. "Don't tell me that thing's on the loose again?!!"  
  
"The *saikoo jinseijitsu's* personality is gone, too," Lum adds.  
  
"Then how's he fighting those two?!" Benten screams, pointing.  
  
"It's all Darling," Lum shrugs. "One person. The Cyborg, the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* all under Darling's conscious command and control. After twelve years, he's whole."  
  
Nassur's eyes narrow as he recognizes the Mikado's companion. "No! That's impossible!"  
  
"What?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"That's Osur!! What's he doing here?!!"  
  
"Osur?!!" Shinobu shudders, her eyes widening. "Your school commandant?! But didn't you say your father killed him?!"  
  
"Looks like the Mikado isn't the only one capable of using shadows," Catty muses, having finished work with Junba's grave.  
  
Seeing the mourners still on the field, the Mikado and Osur bellow as they charge. "Benten, get Junba-chan out of here!!" Nassur snaps. "These two mean business!"  
  
"So does Darling," Lum muses.  
  
Ataru points at the former commander of the Special Hunter Corps. "***SPIRIT-BREAKER FIRE-LIGHT!!!!!!***"  
  
A blast of psionic energy slices Osur in half!! "Vaporized!" Chibi gasps.  
  
"Another shadow!!" Nassur exclaims.  
  
Once Osur is gone, Ataru pounces at the Mikado.  
  
"***SOULSWORD!!!!!!***"  
  
The blade leaps from Ataru's chest, sweeping down in a murderous arc to slash the Mikado's shadow in half!! The dictator's double screams as it disintegrates, bellowing revenge before it returns to its component energy. Ataru lands, allowing the soulsword's energy to return to him. Breathing out in relief, the *daimon'cha* turns and walks away. A second later, a transporter beam takes him.  
  
"Ataru-kun, wait!!!" Shinobu cries.  
  
"Let him go, Shinobu," Sakura sighs, looking up to the bright light marking the Gatherer. "We can't force him to be friends with us anymore. When he's ready...if he wants to come back...he'll come back."  
  
Shinobu stops, then sadly nods. "In the meantime, let's get off this rock!" Benten sighs. "No offense to you and Junba, Shinobu, but we have our lives to get back to!"  
  
Hearing that, everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the Gatherer soars from Colony Seventy-one, bound for Earth. Other ships transport the other guests home. On the bridge, Ataru relaxes in the shipmistress' chair, gazing at the stars. "You're going to take the 'Renegade' back?" he stares at Lum.  
  
"Yeah. You're invited to come."  
  
He tenses, then shakes his head. "No."  
  
"Darling, they understand."  
  
He sadly nods. "I can't go back to them. Not now. My responsibility lies here," he points to the deck. "Not with them."  
  
"You have to stop being angry, Darling."  
  
"In due time. I need my anger, Lum-chan. It's the fuel I need to push me to the next stage in my life. Besides...I still can't look at those people without remembering what they've done to me. I'm still mad at some of them. I...might stop hating them, but..." he shrugs. "I guess I'm still mad at myself. How can I face them when I still have trouble facing myself in the mirror every day?"  
  
She kisses him. "Okay. See you."  
  
"Miss you, Lum-chan," he grips her hand.  
  
"Miss you, Darling," she smiles.  
  
With that, she steps off the bridge, heading for the "Renegade"...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Colony 71 rotates under its sun, continuing its lonely trek across the cosmos. Storm clouds form over the capital city. It rains for a while, then the clouds part. Sunlight falls over Junba's grave. Suddenly, a burst of bright light surges from the grave. Before long, the planet is bathed in that energy. Ruins disintegrate as the scorched soil is boiled away. All traces of human interference disappears.  
  
The *te'a* beholds this.  
  
The light, Its light...was good.  
  
After what seems an eternity...it is about a day...the light fades. As it recedes, trees begin to grow at an accelerated rate. Within an hour, a desert world becomes a jungle paradise. Other nutrients combine, forming single-celled organisms. In minutes, multi-cell animals begin to swim in the cleansed seas. Some remain there. Others grow legs and lungs, transforming from fish to amphibian to higher forms of life.  
  
The *te'a* beholds that.  
  
The life, the life It created...was good.  
  
In the epicentre of the blast, the hole where Junba was buried is cleansed of matter. The others are gone, transferred to an isolated island in the middle of the planet's largest ocean, separated by energy fields and distance from intermingling with the planet's evolving life forms. The case which held the prototype *haijo-ju* others addressed as the Sceptre of Lecasur is gone.  
  
And the one who held the Sceptre unto death was elsewhere, awaiting the chance to return to her *marei'cha's* side, to fulfil the promise she made before Entropy separated them. But that was no longer a concern.  
  
The *te'a* beholds that.  
  
No longer could mortals interfere.  
  
And that, above all...was Good.  
  
*** And The Beginning *** 


	64. Children of Eternity (side story)

The *te'a.*  
  
That Which Is Above mortal understanding.  
  
This is the Sagussan name of the place all souls go to when they  
depart their earthly shells and this place of reality. In the myths of that  
planet, we are not supposed to know what lies beyond the Veil of Eternity, as  
the *te'a* is sometimes called. Is there really a God or a Goddess? Is there  
a Heaven or a Hell? What does happen when we die and proceed into the next  
stage of existence?  
  
While they seldom explain their beliefs to outworlders, Sagussans  
believe that the *te'a* is influenced by the thoughts and words of those  
within our plane of existence. That once one enters the *te'a,* their  
beliefs would influence their environment, transform it into what they  
believe is proper for the afterlife. Vosians would see Eternity as split  
between Heaven (the resting place of all souls) and Purgatory (the transition  
phase, the place souls are purged of evil before being allowed to pass into  
Heaven). From this came the belief that formed the core tenet of the  
Non-Interference Directive.  
  
Yet what would happen if one person of one belief system was absorbed  
by the spirits from another belief system?  
  
For a young woman named Chigaiko Inu, struck down by leukaemia in her  
seventeenth year, her answer would surprise you...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Children of Eternity"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) I've been thinking of this story for some time, especially after  
writing my lemon fic "The Galatea Syndrome." I've always wanted to explain a  
lot more about both Chigaiko Inu and the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* but never got  
the chance during the main series. So, while I'm getting over writer's block  
concerning other stories, I decided to write this. Part of this is inspired  
by some ideas in Mike's recent story "Towards the Unstoppable Future" and in  
the Ranma 1/2 fanfic series "Sins of the Father" by Lady Suteko, but the idea  
of returning Chigaiko has been preying on my mind since I first wrote "TGS."  
  
2) "Children of Eternity" occurs during the time of "Stage Zero,"  
between the failed party scene at the Mendou mansion and Milan Domo's  
interview with Nassur.  
  
3) Stories to read prior to this: From UY-TSY: "Darling's Secret Date"  
(Chigaiko's story), "Spirit-War Tomobiki" (background on the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu*), "Shinobu: Futures Imperfect" (Takanaba's introduction),  
"Furinkan Spring" and "Furinkan Spring II" (explaining the involvement of the  
"Ranma 1/2" cast) and "Nassur's Story," "Be Forever Nassur" and "Stage Zero"  
(background information leading to this story). From Ranma 1/2: "Ranko:  
Abandoned No More" (it occurs between "FS2" and "C of E").  
  
4) The idea of Ataru and Ranma being cousins was bandied around in other  
fanfics, none of whose titles come to mind. The idea of Ataru's and Lum's  
visits to a local orphanage was first put out in my lemon fic "A Remarkable  
Destiny." I just tossed in Ranma since the orphanage in question is located  
close to Furinkan High School.  
  
5) The title of the martial art the Moroboshi Clan practices is  
"Moroboshi-Hana Saikoo Jinseijitsu Ninjitsu-ryuu." It means "Moroboshi-Hana  
Supreme Life Truth Way of Stealth School." The translation of "supreme life  
truth" should actually read "saikoo no jinseijitsu," but I took out the  
particle.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
***Chigaiko?***  
  
***Yes, Atar-sama?***  
  
***Please, formalities are unnecessary. We are equal in This Place.  
What ails you?***  
  
***I...oh, look...!***  
  
"Chigaiko-chan..." Fuchiko Inu sniffs as she places the incense on  
the small pedestal in Nerima that marked the final resting place of her  
ancestors. "I wish you were still here, little sis. Mom and Dad miss you so  
much...why did you have to die...why...?"  
  
***There is nothing you can do.***  
  
***But my family misses me! I left so much undone when I came to  
This Place...!***  
  
***Even those who enter This Place at the natural termination of  
their lives believe their task in the previous life is undone, Chigaiko. Ram  
and I felt that way even after we had our family and grown old after our  
battle in the Tomobiki of old.***  
  
***But, look at them! They're disintegrating! When I died, a piece  
of their hearts died with me! I didn't want that...***  
  
***Unfortunate, but unavoidable. The premature passing of any  
sentient is painful to relatives, Chigaiko.***  
  
***But how can I help heal them? They're my family! How did you  
feel when your relatives learned of your death?***  
  
***You make your point, Chigaiko. There may be a way...***  
  
***Eh?!***  
  
***Chigaiko, when you came to This Place, you were brought here by  
someone who had adopted Sagussan ways, yet you yourself were not Sagussan by  
birth or upbringing.***  
  
***You mean Ataru-chan?***  
  
***Aye. As a Terran of the Shinto-Buddhist faith, your view of This  
Place must logically be different from a Sagussan's. That conflict has  
created a paradox involving your interaction within This Place...and an  
opportunity for you to settle your doubts.***  
  
***What do you mean, Atar-sama? Can I...go back?***  
  
***No, Chigaiko, you yourself cannot go back. But all Sagussans have  
the power to bestow their thoughts and memories onto another when the time to  
enter This Place draws near. Since you were brought here by a Sagussan, it is  
only proper that you be allowed that one chance to bestow your memories and  
thoughts that those around you may benefit from them.***  
  
***You mean like what Mie-chan did with her sister before she went to  
Earth?***  
  
***Exactly.***  
  
***Hmm...now I wouldn't mind that. But I can't do it with Ataru-  
chan; his mind's host to an unwanted guest which caused so much of a ruckus  
before I passed away.***  
  
***True, but there is another...***  
  
* * *  
  
***Lum-chan...***  
  
Lum moans as she struggles under the covers. Her eyes flutter open  
as she looks up, finding herself alone in her bedroom, the light of the full  
moon shining through the window. Who was there? The voice was familiar, yet  
it wasn't her future daughter or her siblings next door.  
  
***Lum-chan, I'm hurt. How could you forget me?***  
  
Lum's eyes widen as her mind slips into the veil of the *te'a,* a  
glowing humanoid shape appearing before her. "*Tcha!* Chigaiko-chan?! What  
are you doing here?!"  
  
The glowing shape shifts into the warm features of someone Lum last  
saw in Sakura's shrine months before. ***Ohayo, Lum-chan. Sorry to wake you  
up, but I need your help.***  
  
"My help?!" Lum blinks. What would someone now one with the whole of  
Eternity want with her?  
  
***I can't explain everything,*** Chigaiko looks apologetic,  
***...but because I came into This Place under such a mix-up of faiths, I'm  
being permitted this one chance to leave something more of me behind than just  
other people's memories and pictures. What you decide to do with this is your  
choice, of course, but I think I've an idea what you can do with this...***  
  
With that, Chigaiko's hand falls on Lum's face, the fingers splayed  
in the classic *tre'cha* mode. The latter concentrates as she feels something  
flow into her like a warm summer tide filling a bay. With that, Chigaiko's  
body returns to its previous state. ***Thank you, Lum-chan. I have to go,  
now.***  
  
"Arigato, Chigaiko," Lum smiles, hand raised. "Peace, logic and  
harmony to you..."  
  
The scene melts back to the contours of her bedroom...just as the  
door flies open, the lights snapping on to reveal Noa, Nassur, Nokoko and Mal,  
all staring concernedly at her. "Lum-chan, what happened?!!" the former races  
over to grasp her bondmate's shoulder. "Are you alright?! What happened to  
you?!"  
  
"Eh?! What are you doing here?!" Lum blinks confusedly.  
  
"We sensed something happening to you, sister," Mal sits opposite  
Noa. "Remember, we're all bonded to you. What spirit has come to inflict  
itself on you?"  
  
Lum blinks, then her face changes into a doe-eyed stare. "None of  
you remember me?! I'm hurt!" she pouts.  
  
Nassur stares at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"You won't remember me too much, Nassur-san," Lum/Chigaiko smiles.  
"People don't know me too much at all, I'm afraid."  
  
Nokoko blinks, then gazes closely at her, her eyes widening in  
recognition. "Hey, wait a sec'! I remember you! You're the girl who died  
sometime back of leukaemia, right...?"  
  
"Chigaiko?!!" Noa gasps, her jaw dropping. "What are you doing?!  
You can't come back once you died...!"  
  
"Noa-chan, relax!" Lum's voice turns to normal. "Chigaiko-chan was  
given another chance. Isn't that enough?!"  
  
Nassur nods. "Oh, yes, I remember now. The girl who's body  
disappeared when she passed away, carried off on a phoenix..."  
  
"That's right," Lum nods. "Before she died, Chigaiko-chan was  
contacted by Darling's spirit-patrons and allowed to enter the *te'a* on  
Sagussan terms. But because Chigaiko-chan wasn't a Sagussan in beliefs,  
something got mixed up, so she was allowed the chance to do a *tre'cha* with  
me before finally departing."  
  
Nassur shakes his head, clearly baffled by the fact that his former  
student's fiance could literally touch the power of Heaven. "I'm not sure how  
to take that, Lum-chan..."  
  
"Don't bother trying to figure it out, Nassur-chan; what you believe  
is your business," Lum smiles, then sighs. "Anyhow, now that I have Chigaiko-  
chan's *mei'na* in me, I'm not sure what to do with it."  
  
"Did Chigaiko-chan give you a clue as to what she might have wanted  
you to do with her gift, sister?" Mal asks.  
  
"Well, from what I sensed, she seemed sad," Lum sighs. "I guess she  
must know what her family's going through. They had no body to bury; she's  
not even considered legally dead because her body disintegrated and there was  
nothing to do an autopsy on..."  
  
"That I DON'T believe!" Nassur sighs.  
  
"Welcome to the pitfalls of bureaucracy!" Noa sneers. "Well,  
Chigaiko did die young. Under Sagussan law, if there is no body to  
regenerate, a clone would be allowed..."  
  
Lum then smiles. "Or a bioroid!"  
  
Noa smirks. "Give Ria a call."  
  
Lum grabs the telephone. Nassur stares at the *ashi'cha.* "I don't  
believe you, Noa! You were prepared to kill Junba some days back for being  
Cinba's clone..."  
  
"That's because Junba was created without Cinba's express permission,  
Nassur; just like the way we reacted to Nyassur before the Hustari thing," Noa  
explains. "That's how the Edict on Clones and Cloning Technology works. Now,  
in the case where a body is destroyed but one's *mei'na* or parts of which  
still remains in this realm, **then** a clone is allowed!"  
  
"Ah, to be a replacement body," Nassur nods. "Well, if you feel  
happy about it, I won't object. Besides, I always wanted to meet 'Darling's  
secret date.'"  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"You want to WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"You heard me," Catty gazes tranquilly at Ria, both relaxing aboard  
the Avalon bioroid factory in orbit over Sado.  
  
"Create a body for THAT thing?!!" Ria bolts to her feet, gaping in  
shock at the doctor, then throws up her hands. "Oh, this is rich!! What do  
you want to do next?!! Clone another Hitler?!!"  
  
"Elder Mother, we're speaking about a sentient being that has NEVER  
had a body it could call its own!" Catty sighs. "I'm as angry as you are  
about what that thing did to Ataru, but it IS a living being and has been for  
almost two centuries!! I'd believe that you'd be supportive of what it  
wants..."  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I would!" Ria asserts. "But this thing  
has no morals, no compunction whatsoever about twisting anyone who gets in its  
way for its own purposes!! I will NOT be responsible for letting that thing  
loose on society..."  
  
"I will take responsibility," Catty asserts. "Please. My ethics  
state I cannot terminate this being regardless of what it did while it  
possessed its hosts. Emotionally, its even more of a child than I was when I  
was re-born as a Sagussan! It needs the chance to grow!! Let it have that  
chance!"  
  
Ria crosses her arms, then sighs. "Alright, I'll do it. But I will  
not take any responsibility for this if something goes wrong! Are we clear on  
that, Doctor?"  
  
"Crystal," Catty nods, handing the Avalonian a tissue sample vial.  
"This is a DNA sample obtained from Ataru's second cousin in Furinkan by his  
spirit-sister prior to her heading back home. Since the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
is above everything else a master martial artist, logic dictates that it  
should have a body properly attuned to martial arts...and they don't come any  
better on this planet than Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ranma-kun, eh?!" Ria smiles. "I'll have to splice out things like  
the Jusenkyou curse and all that, then I'll mate it up with some of Darling's  
DNA. It should be ready in a day. Have Darling ready for the mind-transfer  
at that time."  
  
"I will," Catty nods, then beams back to the Gatherer.  
  
Ria sighs, then heads into the factory's main control room.  
"Timotei, prep up a gestation tank for a new bioroid," she looks at one of her  
assistants. "I'll begin DNA sequencing right away."  
  
"Yes, Elder Mother," Timotei heads out.  
  
"Ria-chan," Shutako enters. "Lum-san is on the phone. She wants to  
talk to you."  
  
Ria blinks, then picks up the phone. "Hello, sister! What can I do  
for you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"It was awful last night, Dear," Sil rubs Mendou's shoulder. "How  
could you get so angry at the Sagussans like that? They were just doing what  
they believed was right."  
  
"I know," Mendou sighs, placing his hands on her arms as they relax  
at the mansion. "Still, the fact that Noa was manipulating things like that  
really galled me. Part of me still believes that Lum-san was being turned  
against her will..."  
  
"Dear, she did agree to bond with Noa at the end of the Spirit War,  
remember?" Sil reminds him. "Before that happened, she was warned that she  
would change after being bonded; both sides influence the other in that sort  
of bond. Besides, what Lum does is her business. I'd think you'd know that  
by now."  
  
"Forgive me," he smiles at his fiancee. "For so long, I've pursued  
Lum with such a single-minded determination, I've never once considered her  
desires. The bodyguards and everyone else were the same way to one degree or  
another. Anything that disrupted our quest to win Lum's favour was viewed as  
the enemy. Those habits are...hard to break."  
  
"It's called growing up, Shuu-chan," Sil kisses him on the forehead.  
"You had quite an adventure dealing with Lum over the last couple of years.  
That influenced your life a lot. It's hard to break away from that mode of  
thinking since until Ataru moved out of Tomobiki, no one seriously questioned  
what was going on. But life is a lot more than having a crush on someone."  
  
"Life is a lot more," he sighs, gazing at the blue sky over Tomobiki.  
"This is a strange time for me, Sil-chan. Part of me wants to press on, go  
out there again and find myself. Part of me wants to remain here, revert to  
the way things were, limit myself to what I'm comfortable with. It's a  
tightrope we all walk on, trying to answer ours and everyone else's needs at  
the same time."  
  
A knock is heard. Mendou looks at the door to see a Kuromegane  
there. "Forgive me, Young Master, but Vice-Principal Onsen just called," the  
bodyguard coughs. "He requests the presence of all members of Class 3-4 of  
the 1984 graduating class to come to the school tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Why is that?" Mendou wonders.  
  
"It concerns your late classmate Chigaiko Inu, sir," the Kuromegane  
sighs. "Onsen-san stated that Miss Inu will be posthumously awarded her high  
school diploma."  
  
Mendou pales, then mentally kicks himself. "Chigaiko! Oh, gods, how  
could I forget her?! Of course I'll be there!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the bodyguard leaves.  
  
"Who's Chigaiko?" Sil wonders.  
  
"A very long and sad story, Sil-chan..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mistress, Mistress Nodoka is here."  
  
"Have her come in, please."  
  
Nagaiwakai looks up as Nodoka Saotome steps into the reception room  
at Rishiri-tou. "Hello, Oba-chan," the latter bows, her arms wrapped around  
her family's honour sword. "I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier, but I've been  
busy in Furinkan."  
  
"You hurt me, my niece," Nagaiwakai sighs as Nodoka relaxes before  
her. "I would've believed that by now, you would've told your deadbeat  
husband about your relation to me."  
  
"Genma lacks much in many areas, Aunt," Nodoka sighs. "I have always  
feared that he would've attempted to freeload off you were he to learn of our  
kinship. He's always been that way, I'm afraid. Still, being related to you  
has made my separation from my husband and my son less painful," she smiles.  
  
"Gods, from what I've heard, he's just as bad as Kinshou!" Nagaiwakai  
shakes her head, then smiles at her. "Besides, how could I not refuse my  
favourite niece?"  
  
"I'm your ONLY niece, Aunt."  
  
Both laugh, then tea is brought in. "How is your new fiance?" Nodoka  
smiles, then looks around. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's out with the cows," Nagaiwakai smiles. "Even if he's now  
engaged to marry his boss, habits die hard. In the meantime, how are things  
with your child? I'd like to get to know my grand-nephew sooner or later."  
  
"They are well, even better than expected," Nodoka beams. "Ranma  
just returned from a trip to Jusenkyou to discover a cure to his present  
curse. It appears that he and Akane will marry soon."  
  
"Good. From what I remember, Akane is a pleasant enough girl. It  
should be a decent bonding. How is Nabiki doing?"  
  
"Busy organizing the company you're helping finance," Nodoka reports.  
"The Sagussans who've been staying with us helped her in that regard. A  
pity they had to return home; it was interesting talking to 'myself' for a  
couple of weeks."  
  
"With Ataru-chan back and this matter with the Mikado soon to be  
resolved, there should be no need for extra people running about," Nagaiwakai  
muses, then moans. "Famous last words. Oh, by the way, what about this  
multiple-fiancee problem you once told me about? Has anyone done anything  
about that?"  
  
"It appears to be drying up on its own," Nodoka hums. "The Chinese  
girl, Shampoo, was defeated in combat by her friend Mousse, so that overrode  
any links Ranma would have with her. So far, it seems to be working. Ukyou  
remains a concern since Genma did engage Ranma to her when they were on their  
training trip, then took the dowry. It would have to be broken before Ranma  
married Akane."  
  
"Perhaps it's time I came down to officially meet my relations and  
soon-to-be relations in Furinkan," Nagaiwakai muses.  
  
"And how is Ataru?" Nodoka wonders.  
  
"Well, the Sagussans are finally getting rid of that thing inside his  
head," Nagaiwakai hums. "About time. I still find trusting them difficult  
since they like the idea of Ataru-chan being with Lum; one of them bonded my  
grandson to the Oni. Still, there's little I can do; he is of age now..."  
  
"Sad, isn't it?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That our children have to grow up," Nodoka grins. "Too much of an  
adventure raising them!"  
  
"How true!!" Nagaiwakai laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling, what are you doing up?"  
  
Ataru weakly stares at Lum, then fastens the bracelets to his  
uniform. "I have to get down to Nerima, Lum-chan. It's been five months and  
more since I visited the Children's Aid Centre; the kids must miss me..."  
  
"Darling, you're in no physical or psychic shape to go see them,  
especially after last night!" Lum asserts. "I'm sure they'll understand it if  
you're sick..."  
  
"Lum, you know how long I've been going to that place!" he stares at  
her. "Until the Hustari thing came up, I never once missed a day there.  
Fourth Sunday every month, remember? Besides, Ranma can't play with those  
kids all by himself!"  
  
"Ranma-kun's been pretty busy himself over the last bit or so his  
spirit-sister told me before going home," Lum crosses her arms.  
  
"Yeah, found a cure to Jusenkyou, surprise of surprises," Ataru  
sighs, then feels his forehead. "Damn..."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like someone's been doing a tap dance on my brain with steel tap  
shoes for the last week! Damn, I keep forgetting the *saikoo jinseijitsu's*  
fighting for its life..."  
  
Lum remains quiet as Ataru throws his concentration into firming up  
his psi-guards against the beast that had been coiled around his subconscious  
for a dozen years, playing her Darling like a semi-independent puppet while  
it was storing enough energy to break free and claim what it had long sought.  
Since Catty and Pony began working on rebuilding their *daimon'cha's*  
shattered psyche after their rescue from the Planet of Shadows, Ataru's  
mood-swings swayed like a pendulum from hot rage to severe depression, his  
mind automatically trying to draw excess *mei'de* from the ninjitsu  
database's reach and thus defuse another breakout like the Spirit War. The  
battle was being won slowly but surely, especially after the doctors had  
copied all of the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* knowledge into Ataru's own psyche,  
thus turning an avowed pacifist into a very efficient if inexperienced  
martial artist.  
  
"Maybe when this is over with, we should get Ranma-kun up here to  
help train you to use your abilities better," Lum muses.  
  
"I'll ask him," Ataru lays back.  
  
The door opens to reveal Catty. "And where do you think YOU'RE  
going?!" she marches up to her patient.  
  
"To Nerima, where else would I go this day?" Ataru sighs.  
  
"Much that your helping out at that orphanage has always been  
beneficial to your peace of mind, you'll have to wait one more day," Catty  
sighs. "I've made some arrangements concerning your unwanted mental guest,  
but they won't be in place until tomorrow morning. Now back into bed, you;  
I'll send Lufy down to the orphanage to explain things to your friends  
there..."  
  
"It's okay, Catty, I'll go," Lum flies out of the room. "See you  
later, Darling!"  
  
"Right," Ataru moans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Auntie Ranko, where're Uncle Ataru and Auntie Lum?"  
  
Ranma sighs as she holds Kin'ya in her arms, the two rocking on a  
swing in the front court of the Nerima Children's Aid Centre. Nearby, the  
eleven other current occupants in this orphanage play with the small  
collection of toys Ranma was able to purchase with a secret fund Ataru's  
grandmother set up for that purpose a year ago. The last four visits were  
just like today's; no green-haired Oni and no brown-haired young man with a  
blue-haired Noukiite daughter to come help play with the children. "I guess  
they haven't come back from their trip," Ranma sighs.  
  
"Do they hate us?" Kin'ya sniffs.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma smiles at the stocky eight year old. "Stop that! You  
know Ataru and Lum care for you!"  
  
"They why aren't they here?!"  
  
"One is here!" a voice then declares.  
  
"AUNTIE LUM!!!!!!" a dozen voices scream.  
  
Ranma turns as the Oni lands, then is swept over by a storm of  
children, the large bag of toys she brought with her spilling onto the grass.  
"Hi, everyone!!" Lum allows them to hug and kiss her. "I'm sorry I was gone  
for so long!! I missed you all so much!!"  
  
"Auntie Lum, where's Uncle Ataru?!" Sadako wonders.  
  
Lum sighs. "I'm sorry, Sadako-chan, but Darling couldn't come  
today. He's very sick right now! But he'll be here tomorrow!!"  
  
The children scream as they swarm Lum with another round of hugs and  
kisses. "Hey, where have you been, stranger?!" Ranma places Kin'ya down, then  
walks over. "Your sister said that you'd been taken away for some reason, but  
she never said what!"  
  
"Didn't your spirit-sister tell you?"  
  
"Not the whole story," Ranma shrugs, then laughs, walking over to add  
her hug. "But it's good to see you back!"  
  
"Thanks, Ranma-kun!" Lum beams, then reaches for her bag. "Now, who  
wants a toy?!"  
  
Cries of "Me, me, me!!" respond from a dozen throats...  
  
* * *  
  
"What can you tell me?"  
  
The secretary sighs, then gazes at her former employer. "It's been  
total chaos since you were...relieved, sir," she bites her lips, not wanting  
to make things worse for the man who had done so much for her life and  
career. "That Tendou woman has ended a dozen projects you personally  
supervised, completely torn apart five departments and has fired dozens of  
upper and mid- management personnel. In addition, she's ended all political  
contributions. How can we do business if we don't have help from the Diet?!"  
  
Takanaba sighs, then glares out the window of his modest apartment.  
Despite being stripped of his largest company by that mercenary speculator  
from Nerima, he had enough money to call on to maintain his well-to-do  
lifestyle. He couldn't believe that it had all fallen apart so fast. His  
alliance with Suzuki was a shambles, the baron having experienced  
considerable embarrassment after their attempt to destroy the Sagussans'  
credibility failed. Once, Torizo Takanaba's name was spoken with a touch of  
awe and respect. Now thanks to a little wet-cheeked girl named Nabiki  
Tendou, it wasn't worth the ink it was written with!  
  
"Is there ANY idea where Tendou gets her money?!" he stares at the  
secretary. "There's no way in Heaven anyone could forward all that cash all  
at once to buy out the stock! She had to have been supported from  
somewhere!"  
  
"I've asked around, but...friends have warned me that if I tried to  
pry further, my future at the company is in jeopardy," she shakes her head,  
then bows. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"It's alright," Takanaba nods. In the end, everyone had to look out  
for his own skin. First rule of business. "I've other sources I could use.  
Continue to watch over things for me if you can. And thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, sir," the secretary bows. "Excuse me, I have to get  
back to the office before I'm missed."  
  
She rises, then leaves. Takanaba sighs as he looks again at the city  
that could've been his had things months before gone better. First the  
failure with the Miyaki girl, then the Tendou girl coming out of nowhere to  
sweep the company HE built out from under HIS feet, renaming it after her,  
then destroying everything he tried to do to make people's lives better.   
Yes, he knew that in the end he would benefit the most, but businesses always  
had to serve the customer first; without them, no business could exist.  
  
It seemed simple first. Produce a product, then sell it at a price  
that was affordable to the customer and would make a profit for the seller.  
Then competition, in the form of the Mendou Conglomerate and the various  
industries under the aegis of the Moroboshi Clan, came in with cheaper  
products and stole many customers away. Takanaba had no choice but to  
retaliate as best as he could, both legally and illegally.  
  
Then the Urusians came...and a golden opportunity appeared before the  
industrialist. Why not employ alien technologies to make better products at  
a good price, then get the customers back? If necessary, why not use alien  
technologies to spy on the enemy camps and steal whatever was necessary to  
regain those customers? But the idiots in the Diet stopped him cold by  
selling all rights towards dealing with aliens to the incompetents in the  
United Nations, which stymied Takanaba since the fools in New York City saw  
themselves as the ONLY people who could arbitrate Earth's fate concerning her  
galactic neighbours. What did they know?  
  
Worse, the coming of the Sagussans and their high-browed morals made  
those even in the Diet wary about trying to ask for something they felt normal  
people weren't yet ready for! Try as Takanaba could, nothing could be done.  
Then Fate destroyed his primary industrial espionage project, Deep Cast. That  
was quickly followed by revelations in the business media about his and  
Suzuki's dealings with the Urusian Imperialists, which destroyed consumer  
confidence in his company and plummeting his stocks right to the basement,  
making Takanaba Industries ripe for a hostile takeover.  
  
Nabiki Tendou.  
  
She owned stock in Takanaba Industries for a couple of years. The  
man of industry respected the young girl, once thought her as a very smart  
businesswoman if still inexperienced. If things had gone right, he would've  
invited her to become a department director. People like that were wasted if  
you tried to destroy them. Converting them to your cause was better. And  
with the way Nabiki treated her soon-to-be brother-in-law, Takanaba knew that  
she was ruthless enough to do whatever was placed before her when all the  
chips were down. After all, who could resist the allure of money?  
  
But now, it was too late. The Tendou girl and whoever backed her up  
had stripped Takanaba of all he had created. And that demanded a very harsh  
redress.  
  
Oh, indeed it did...  
  
* * *  
  
"Creating a body for the *saikoo jinseijitsu?!*"  
  
Ataru stares in shock at Atako over the monitor screen in his master  
bedroom. "That's right, big brother," the latter grins. "They've already  
done the preliminary work. We're mixing some of your genes with Ranma  
Saotome's; that should give her a body she could use in case things get  
tight."  
  
Ataru shudders as the news echoes through his mind to the being with  
him. A strange calm settles in his subconscious as the shock of the moment  
takes the *saikoo jinseijitsu* by surprise. Almost 180 years after it became  
fully self-aware; after it first felt the revulsion, the anger of being  
trapped in something it didn't want to be a part of; after it began to dream  
of the day it would be truly master of its own destiny...that it had finally  
come made this moment surreal.  
  
"Hey, is she okay?!" Atako wonders.  
  
Ataru blinks, then feels a gentle nudge deep in his mind. Realizing  
that the creature within him wanted the chance to see what would become of  
it...HER...he relaxes, allowing his mind to slip into unconsciousness and the  
ninjitsu database to surge forth. In Sado, Atako watches as Ataru's face  
pales, tiger-striping appearing, though the transformation isn't as harsh or  
as sudden as previous times. Further, the eyes do not glow.  
  
"Do you have a picture, something I could see...?" The voice is  
soft, not the dirge-like moan the ninjitsu database normally spoke with. "I  
want to...to see me!"  
  
Atako smiles. "Here."  
  
An image appears of a slender woman with brown hair cut short at the  
shoulders, combed in bangs over her forehead. Ataru blinks, then smiles. "A  
body like this, with an Avalonian's abilities, would make my powers even more  
efficient..." he muses, then shakes himself out of his daze. "Atako!"  
  
"Yeah?!" Atako's image reappears.  
  
"There must be some final work done before I can move into this  
form," Ataru warns. "During previous entries into a new host, it took me time  
to properly adjust. Listen carefully..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Fuchiko-sempai!" Lum hails.  
  
"Hey, Lum!!" Fuchiko smiles as the Oni lands on the front lawn of the  
Inu residence. "What brings you around? Were you really kidnapped by this  
character that was after Nassur-san...?"  
  
"Hai, I was. Listen, are your parents here? There's something you'd  
like to hear!"  
  
"Sure, they're here! C'mon in!"  
  
The two step inside. "Oh, hello, Lum!" Kindan Inu smiles as she  
embraces the Oni. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Inu, Mr. Inu," Lum nods to Akira Inu relaxing by the living  
room table. "You all better sit down for this one. What I'm about to tell  
you will sound incredible, but it's true."  
  
The Inus relax as Lum conveys her story. Shock and surprise cross  
their faces, then it transforms to elation. "Wait a sec!!" Fuchiko gasps.  
"You mean to tell me that Chigaiko-chan's spirit is...IN YOU?!?!" she points.  
  
Lum blinks, then her face softens. "Of course I'm here, Onee-chan!  
Where'd you expect me to be?!" she snaps.  
  
The Inus gape. "Chigaiko-chan...?" Kindan gasps, then wails as she  
embraces Lum. "Oh, my baby's alive!!"  
  
"Not all the way yet, Mom!" Lum/Chigaiko smiles. "Lum-chan's sister  
Ria-chan's making my new body now thanks to a locket of hair I gave  
Ataru-chan before...well, before IT happened!" she shrugs. "By noon  
tomorrow, I should be back home."  
  
"Well, your things haven't been touched," Akira stammers, then  
embraces the Oni. "Oh, sweetie, we missed you so much!!"  
  
"Hi, Dad...!" Lum/Chigaiko smiles.  
  
The doorbell rings. Fuchiko runs to the door, opening it to reveal  
Mendou. "What do you want?" she crosses her arms.  
  
"Forgive me, Fuchiko-san, but...Lum-san, what are you doing here?!"  
Mendou blinks.  
  
"I came to visit Chigaiko-chan's parents!" Lum rises. "What's  
wrong?!"  
  
"Ah, the school's been trying to get in contact with all of you for  
some time," Mendou sighs. "The school wishes to award Chigaiko-san's diploma  
posthumously, so they were wondering if you could come by tomorrow afternoon  
around two? All of the class will be there as well," he gazes at Chigaiko's  
parents and sister.  
  
"Well, really..." Kindan hums.  
  
"We'll be there!" Lum smiles, then ushers Mendou out. "Thanks for  
telling us!! 'Bye!"  
  
The door closes before Mendou could reply. "What are you doing,  
Lum...or is that you, Chigaiko?" Fuchiko hums.  
  
"Relax, Onee-chan!" Lum/Chigaiko grins. "I want to see the looks on  
their faces when they see me walk in tomorrow!!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Oooh, where am I...?"  
  
Brown eyes open, sparking with life as the bioroid takes in a deep  
breath, her first. She then notices a shadow leaning over her. The shadow  
melts into a beautiful woman's face with long green hair and two small horn  
buds on her forehead. "Lum...!"  
  
"Hi, Chigaiko-chan!" Lum beams. "Welcome to your new life."  
  
Chigaiko blinks, as her body responds to her mental commands. Slowly  
she boosts herself in a sitting position, her hand rising to keep the sheet  
covering herself. Gazing around, she notices that she is in one of the  
gestation labs aboard the Avalon factory satellite...how did she know  
that?...now attended by Lum, Ria, Nokoko and Mal. "Welcome back, Chigaiko-  
chan," Ria gently squeezes her shoulder. "Your mind needs a little time to  
adjust to its new body, so don't do anything sudden yet."  
  
"Oh...okay," Chigaiko nods as she allows knowledge given to her  
before her body was given the final gift from her former classmate to flow  
forth. She was an Avalonian, a bioroid, given all the powers and abilities  
all Sagussans possessed. But no matter what, she was Chigaiko Inu. "I'm  
home again..."  
  
"Chigaiko-chan, look," Lum points.  
  
Chigaiko turns, then gasps as she stares out a viewport at the  
beautiful curve of Earth rotating below. "Oh, gods!"  
  
"You always wanted to see the stars," Lum smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oooh, where am I...?"  
  
Brown eyes open, sparking with life as the bioroid takes in a deep  
breath, her first. She then notices a shadow leaning over her. The shadow  
melts into a pleasant man's face with long brown hair, beard and moustache.  
"Ataru...?"  
  
"Hi, Negako-chan!" Ataru beams. "Welcome to your new life."  
  
Negako blinks as her body responds to her mental commands. She  
slowly boosts herself in a sitting position, her hand rising to keep the sheet  
covering herself. Gazing around, she notices that she is in one of the  
gestation labs aboard the Avalon factory satellite...how did she know  
that?...now attended by Ataru, Atako, Shutako and Shinoko. "Welcome to  
freedom, Negako-chan," Atako gently squeezes her shoulder. "Your mind needs a  
little time to adjust to its new body, so don't do anything sudden yet."  
  
"I...understand," Negako nods as she allows knowledge given to her  
before her body was given the final gift from her host as the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu.* She was an Avalonian, a bioroid, given all the powers and  
abilities all Sagussans possessed. But no matter what, she was Negako  
Moroboshi. "I'm free...finally free..."  
  
"How do you feel?" Ataru wonders.  
  
Negako blinks, then gazes at her hands. She was a woman, built as an  
eighteen year old. Yet unlike all the other times her essence had been placed  
in host after host, she never felt the emptiness of a mind that didn't have  
another psyche within it.  
  
"I feel fine," a smile twitches her lips...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello?! Is anyone home?"  
  
Kasumi slides open the door, then blinks. "Oh, my! Lady Nagaiwakai,  
what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hello, Kasumi-san," Nagaiwakai smiles. "May I come in?"  
  
"Please," Kasumi nods, then looks inside. "Father!! Nabiki!!  
Akane!! Hinako-san!! Lady Nagaiwakai's here!"  
  
"Lady Nagaiwakai, what brings you here?!" Souun descends from his  
bedroom, then invites the Moroboshi Clan matriarch to sit beside him at the  
coffee table. "You honour us again with your presence! Is something the  
matter?"  
  
"Yes, there is, Tendou-san, but let's wait until everyone is here,  
then I'll begin," Nagaiwakai smiles.  
  
Hinako, Akane and Nabiki quickly join them. "Where are Genma, Nodoka-  
chan and Ranma?" Nagaiwakai looks around.  
  
"Saotome-kun and his wife are out shopping for us now," Souun smiles.  
"Ranma-kun is visiting Shampoo and Mousse at the Nekohanten. I assume you  
know of events..."  
  
"Yes, the ladies sent here from Sagussa told me everything,"  
Nagaiwakai smiles. "On my grandson's behalf, I thank you all for hosting them  
while they were deployed here."  
  
"It was our pleasure," Souun nods. "They brought honour and  
distinction to their planet and people. Now, what does bring you here? I am  
aware of your relation to Nodoka..."  
  
"Eh?!" his daughters and Hinako gasp.  
  
"I am Nodoka's aunt," Nagaiwakai smiles. "She is the daughter of my  
late brother Seinen Hana and his wife. I was the one who raised and supported  
her after her parents died and after Genma and Ranma went on their trip."  
  
"I always wondered how Auntie Saotome supported herself," Nabiki  
chuckles. "I assume Uncle Saotome doesn't know..."  
  
"He doesn't," Nagaiwakai smiles. "No offense to you, Tendou-san, but  
I will have very strong words with your friend about his mistreatment of my  
niece and grand-nephew when I see him next..."  
  
The door slides open to reveal Genma and Nodoka. "Oh, Aunt, what are  
you doing here?!" the latter gasps.  
  
The former freaks. "'AUNT?!?!?!'" he spins on his wife. "Why didn't  
you tell me...?!!"  
  
He then jerks as Nagaiwakai's drawn katana touches his neck. "Genma  
Saotome!" the matriarch hisses, her eyes narrow as she fixes her  
nephew-in-law with an icy glare. "You have brought untold pain and misery to  
my niece's and my grand-nephew's life with your irresponsible actions before,  
during and after your recent training trip! By all rights, I should end your  
worthless life now, but since Nodoka-chan has seen fit to give you another  
chance, I won't. But this I swear to you, sir; if you even THINK of doing  
something that hurts either Nodoka-chan or Ranma-chan, there is no place in  
this galaxy that you'll be safe from me!!"  
  
Genma gulps, then shakily nods as Nagaiwakai pulls back her blade,  
sitting down again beside Souun. Nodoka and her husband sit beside her.   
"Now that that's resolved, my niece, where is your son?" Nagaiwakai stares at  
Nodoka.  
  
"I'm home!!" Ranma calls out. "We have guests!"  
  
The door slides open to reveal Ranma, Cologne, Mousse and Shampoo.  
"Oh, darn, I didn't realize we had...!" he blinks.  
  
"Nagai-chan!!" Cologne beams on seeing the Moroboshi Clan matriarch.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hello, Cologne-chan!!" Nagaiwakai smiles as she embraces to  
diminutive Nyu-che-zuu matriarch. "I'm sorry I didn't come down to see you at  
the restaurant!! How are you?!"  
  
"Aiyah! Who friend of Great-grandmother?!" Shampoo wonders.  
  
Cologne turns to her clansmen, smiling. "Shampoo, Mousse, may I  
present Nagaiwakai Moroboshi," she smiles. "Or as we know her in the tribe,  
Hua Yong-ruo."  
  
Shampoo and Mousse bow respectfully. "Madame, it is an honour and a  
pleasure to meet you at last!" the latter then produces a beautiful bouquet.  
"May this be a humble token of our esteem towards you and your mother for all  
you've done for us."  
  
"You must forgive Mousse, Nagai-chan; he's still too sentimental at  
times," Cologne chuckles.  
  
"Never mind, Cologne-chan," Nagaiwakai smiles, then sniffs the  
flowers. "Thank you, Mousse-kun. They're lovely."  
  
"You guys know Ataru's grandmother?!" Ranma turns to Shampoo.  
  
"Yes, Ranma. Nyu-che-zuu and Tiger-Spirit ninjas are seen as blood  
kin," Shampoo smiles, sitting down at the table.  
  
"You better sit down, Ranma," Nabiki muses. "This is a day for  
revelations. Wait until you hear what your mom has to say..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome, honoured friends," the Principal smiles as he notions the  
Inu family to sit down in his office. "We're more than happy to have you as  
our guests today. Tea?"  
  
"No, thank you, sir," Akira nods as the Inus relax.  
  
"Everyone, c'mon in!" Koosei calls outside.  
  
The doors open to reveal the former members of Chigaiko's homeroom  
class, having donned their old school uniforms for the occasion. "Hello,  
everyone," Shinobu bows to her late classmate's parents and sister. "It's  
good to see you again."  
  
Greetings are exchanged, then everyone turns to the Principal as he  
draws a case containing Chigaiko's diploma. "Your class was tragic in that  
two of your number did not survive to see the end of your time in Tomobiki  
High School in February," he faces the students. "Shinjin Koi's parents  
received their late son's diploma privately several days ago. They didn't  
wish to make the matter public since they still grieve over his suicide. But  
given the manner of Chigaiko Inu's passing, it only seems proper that all of  
you are in attendance for this occasion..."  
  
Running footsteps are heard. Everyone turns as a panting Lum bursts  
into the room. "Sorry I'm late!!" the Oni gasps, then breathes in before  
bowing.  
  
"Where's Ataru?" Ryuunosuke wonders.  
  
"Darling sends his apologies," Lum sighs. "They'll be trying to take  
out the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* persona from his mind today, so he'll be out of  
it for a while. He'll come down when he can."  
  
Hearing that, grins cross everyone's face. "Finally, we're free of  
that thing!!!" Megane pumps his hands in victory.  
  
"Thank God for that!!" Shinobu pats her heart.  
  
"Oh, there's one other thing," Lum coughs, then turns to the door.  
"Would you care to join us, please?"  
  
Everyone turns as a figure in a dark blue sailor suit walks in, then  
gape as they recognize her face. "Impossible..." Mendou stammers, pointing at  
the newcomer. "This is..."  
  
"I don't think so, Mendou-san," Chigaiko smiles. "Hi, everyone.  
It's good to be back."  
  
Everyone's passing out was expected.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ataru and I are second cousins?!!"  
  
"That's right, Ranma-chan," Nagaiwakai smiles at her grand-nephew,  
then looks at Nodoka. "It's a pity you didn't tell your mother about your  
problem with Shampoo; once I found out, I would've happily come talk to  
Cologne- chan about it."  
  
"I don't understand," Akane wonders.  
  
"Ranma and his parents, as part of the Tiger-Spirit/Tiger-Flower  
Clans, are considered honourary tribesmen by the Nyu-che-zuu," Mousse  
explains. "That means, when it came to the tournament when Shampoo and Ranma  
first met, the Kiss of Death wouldn't've been seen as legal. However, the  
engagement would've stood..."  
  
"Not necessarily, Mousse," Cologne turns to him. "We would have been  
honour-bound to respect the arrangement between Ranma's family and Akane's  
family. It's the concept of 'don't force your ways on me, I won't force my  
ways on you' we've always followed with Nagai-chan's clan."  
  
"Shampoo relieved it all settled before people were badly hurt,"  
Shampoo smiles, then stares at Akane. "Shampoo also happy that Akane soon  
become part of the tribe."  
  
"I definitely consider that a compliment," Akane beams.  
  
"Speaking of which, let's get to the matter of Ranma's betrothal,"  
Nagaiwakai coughs. "Feel free to speak your mind on this matter, child. Do  
you love Akane?"  
  
"I do," he nods. "I wish to marry her."  
  
"So be it," Nagaiwakai nods. "Now, I also understand that you have  
found a cure to the problem of Jusenkyou. That you and Akane must have  
children to diffuse the curse. Would you care to explain to me how exactly  
this will happen?"  
  
"Well, it's easy, or so the Jusenkyou guide explained," Ranma smiles.  
"You see, Jusenkyou is a place of death. The curses are powered by death.   
You need to bring new life...the birth of children...to destroy the curses.   
How that affects our children depends on how you were exactly cursed. In the  
case of Shampoo, Mousse and Ryouga, their children will be near-physical  
doubles of their parents, plus gaining the best attribute of the animal the  
parent once transformed into."  
  
"In Shampoo's case, a champion gymnast; in Mousse's, a great swimmer;  
and in Ryouga's, a cleanness buff," Akane grins. "Pigs are the cleanest  
animals in the animal kingdom!"  
  
Everyone laughs. "In my case, since I remain human, my child will be  
a daughter looking exactly like my cursed self," Ranma finishes. "Other than  
that, they should be normal kids."  
  
"The curse would finally wear off around the fourth month of my  
pregnancy," Akane smiles. "But Ranma and I'd like to wait before we finally  
do marry."  
  
"Of course, take your time," Nagaiwakai nods. "To begin a family is  
a lifetime commitment. Not everyone is like my grandson, who dove into  
adopting his daughter when he was still in the last year of high school."  
  
"Speaking of which, is he okay?" Ranma blinks. "Lum was able to come  
down to the Centre, but Ataru was nowhere in sight."  
  
"He is having his unwanted mental guest exorcised from his mind  
today, so he should pay the little ones a visit today," Nagaiwakai sighs.  
"Finally!"  
  
"Indeed," Cologne hums. "The *saikoo jinseijitsu* was trouble enough  
when it was in your head, Nagai-chan...and after hearing about the Spirit War,  
it's a wonder your grandson managed to keep his sanity intact!"  
  
"What Centre?" Akane turns to Ranma.  
  
"Yes, what Centre?" Nodoka wonders.  
  
Ranma sighs. "Okay, you deserve to know. For the last year and a  
half, every fourth Sunday, I visit the Nerima Children's Aid Centre; it's  
about five blocks from the school. I spend the day there with the kids,  
playing with them and all that. Ataru and Lum do the same thing; he's been  
doing it since junior high school and she got into it shortly after she came  
to Earth."  
  
Surprise responds to his words. "Why an orphanage?" Souun wonders.  
"Not that I don't mind you giving your time to those poor children, but you  
should've told us."  
  
"I..." Ranma bites his lips, then sighs. "I never said a word  
because I wanted one place in this whole city to be a sanctuary from all of  
you and all the craziness that was happening here." On seeing pained looks  
cross Akane's and Shampoo's faces, he looks down. "I'm sorry; that came out  
too sudden. But this is something Cologne and I talked about sometime ago.   
You never understood how I felt having three fiancees, plus all the  
challenges and all the other pressures come down on me like that. I  
wanted...I NEEDED...a place where I could get away from it all, even for just  
a day. The Children's Aid Centre offered me that opportunity." He stares at  
Akane. "In fact, you were the one who started it."  
  
"Me?!" she points to herself.  
  
"Yeah! After I called you an uncute tomboy once, you smacked me with  
your mallet and I wound up flying right into the Children's Aid Centre; almost  
hitting Lum when she and Ataru were there."  
  
"Why does Ataru go there?" Kasumi turns to Nagaiwakai.  
  
"For the very same reason Ranma-chan does," Nagaiwakai sighs.   
"Ataru- chan actually needed it worse since unlike Ranma-chan with Furinkan,  
Ataru-chan has never and probably will never earn the respect of anyone in  
Tomobiki, even after the Spirit War."  
  
"I know Shinobu sometimes goes there; she told me about this when she  
was working for Toofuu-sensei," Akane muses.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma smiles, then looks at his grand-aunt. "By the way, I  
should thank you for the money you gave me for the toys I could buy for those  
kids, ma'am...Grand-aunt," he blushes.  
  
"Well, I believe that he should be there later this afternoon if his  
doctor lets him go," Nagaiwakai stares at her watch.  
  
"Would you mind if I came with you?" Akane stares at him.  
  
"Sure! After all, the kids want to meet the girl who sent their  
'Auntie Ranko' over the first time!"  
  
Akane blushes...as a knock is heard at the door. Kasumi walks over  
to slide open the panel, then blinks on seeing a man in a formal kimono.  
"Forgive me, but is Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi here?" he stiffly bows to her.  
  
"I am she," Nagaiwakai looks over, emotion draining from her face.  
"What does your master want?"  
  
"My master respectfully requests your presence at his home as soon as  
you can come, Lady Nagaiwakai," he bows.  
  
"Inform him I'll be down at five o'clock today, after I've resolved  
some business here," Nagaiwakai replies.  
  
"Hai," he bows, then leaves.  
  
"Who was that?" Nabiki wonders.  
  
"A messenger from a little fellow who sometimes forgets that the  
Tokugawa Shogunate finally died in Hiroshima's radioactive ashes forty years  
ago," Nagaiwakai hisses.  
  
"You want me to tag along?" Ranma tenses.  
  
"No, thank you, Ranma-chan, I can take care of myself with this one,"  
Nagaiwakai smiles. "In the meantime, let us have something to eat. We have  
yet to discuss the matter of Ranma's other fiancee, Ukyou..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Incredible!!" Shinobu gasps. "God, first Marcia and her friends on  
that planet of Lannarkites, now you! If I wasn't convinced then, I am now;  
Ataru-kun's a saint!!"  
  
"He's no saint, Shinobu!" Chigaiko laughs, then scratches her head.  
"I wish I could tell you more, but I think my other self didn't want me to be  
deluged by what happens in the next life."  
  
"So you're more a double of Chigaiko than the real one," Koosei  
crosses his arms.  
  
"I wish I could answer that, Ryooki-sensei," she sighs. "I have all  
of Chigaiko's memories, I don't feel any different from what I was a year  
ago...save for the obvious change from being a Terran to an Avalonian, plus  
having no disease...so I can happily say to myself that I am Chigaiko Inu."  
  
"Well, if you do feel that way, Inu-kun, then I happily present to  
you this," the Principal smiles, passing her the high school certificate.  
"Since you are still considered among the living, your life should return to  
as normal an environment as your circumstances dictate. It would be a gross  
failure of us as an institution of higher education to not see you start off  
on the right foot. Therefore, with the power vested in me as the principal  
of this school, as my final act as your principal, I award you your high  
school diploma as a member of the Class of 1984. Please join your  
classmates, Inu- kun, and congratulations."  
  
"Arigato, Sensei!" Chigaiko tearfully bows as everyone gives her a  
banzai cheer.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!!!" a voice calls.  
  
"Darling!!" Lum beams as Ataru opens the door and steps in, again in  
his special black uniform he wore at graduation.  
  
"You're just in time!" Mie grins. "Guess who LITERALLY came back  
from the dead!!"  
  
"So I hear," Ataru smiles. "Welcome back, Chigaiko-chan."  
  
"Thank you, Ataru-chan," Chigaiko sighs, then embraces him. "How are  
you?! Oh, you look great!"  
  
"Hey!!" Lum cries out. "I helped you come back to life, Chigaiko-  
chan, but not to steal my fiance!!"  
  
Everyone laughs, then Sakura peeks into the office. "Whose bag of  
toys is out here?"  
  
"That's mine," Ataru smiles. "I have to make this stop short because  
I'm to go play Santa in Furinkan."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Shinobu nods. "The day you normally go to the  
Centre was yesterday! I guess the kids missed you!!"  
  
"What Centre?" Megane wonders.  
  
An explanation is quickly provided by Ataru and Lum. Like Ranma's  
relatives and friends, the revelation takes their other classmates by  
surprise. "You mean for the past four years, you've been using the allowance  
from your grandma to keep a bunch of orphans happy?!" Megane crosses his arms.  
"Geez, what else've you been up to, man?!"  
  
"You'd be amazed," Ataru smiles.  
  
"Well, I think it's a good thing," Chigaiko hugs his arm. "As a  
matter of fact, how'd you like to have some company when you go see them?   
I've really got nothing to do right now."  
  
"I wouldn't mind it," Ataru sighs. "After all, I may have been the  
only guy in the school who said 'hello' to you, but I still know so little  
about you."  
  
"Will Catty-sensei allow that, Darling?" Lan hums. "I mean, after  
two nights ago..."  
  
"Ever since she and Pony started working on my mind, I've been  
keeping myself depressed to ensure the *saikoo jinseijitsu* doesn't get any  
negative mental energy to try a breakout before my mind's put back together  
again," Ataru assures her. "It was like the way I was between Icarus and the  
Spirit War; I had to burn off a lot of my anger to ensure it didn't use that  
against anyone."  
  
"Sometimes, I think we don't appreciate how much you've been through  
because of that critter," Momoe hums...  
  
* * *  
  
"***EARTH-HEART FIRE GEYSER!!!!!!***"  
  
Everyone leaps back as the ground explodes, a funnel of thermal  
energy and lava bursting from deep below the surface of Sado Island!! Negako  
waves her arms as her mind severs the link between herself and the Earth's  
natural chi patterns that permit her to perform some of her more stupefying  
feats. "Whoa!!" Kamen breathes in from a safe distance away.  
"Im-...pres-...sive!!!"  
  
"I'll say!!" Hensou nods fearfully. "I just hope Negako-chan doesn't  
hold much of a grudge for being penned up in Darling's mind all this time!"  
  
Seeing the results, Negako nods, then turns to a large boulder, her  
hand drawing back, vibrating at supersonic speeds. "***HEART-BLAST  
TOUCH!!!!!! ***"  
  
The rock explodes in a shower of dirt and debris!! Drawing back,  
Negako flexes her fingers, then curtly nods. Ria then flies up. "How are you  
feeling?"  
  
"Much better, thank you," a smile twitches her lips, then notices  
Ria's shocked stare. "A problem?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Ria shakes her head. "Forgive me! I just never  
heard you say 'thank you' to anything!!"  
  
"Do you think I'm always gruff?" Negako muses. "Gloriana, even I  
appreciate the concept of true charity. No one has ever done what you and  
your friends did. Whenever my previous hosts needed my services, they've had  
to trick me into helping them since they weren't prepared to sacrifice my  
host to give me what I want. I cannot begin to thank you enough for this,  
Gloriana...and I speak the truth in that regard."  
  
"I believe you," Ria smiles, then looks at the rock. "By the way,  
that's only about half the things I know you're capable of doing to someone.  
What about the other stuff?"  
  
"I cannot do that on a live target since I could kill someone with  
the soulsword, the paranormal-power inverse-fire attack or the spirit-breaker  
fire-light," Negako warns. "I must wait for an actual battle before that  
occurs. In the meantime, it is best I rest and meditate. Even with the  
modifications I asked Atako for this body, I still need to better orientate  
myself to this before I can be truly comfortable with myself."  
  
"I understand," Ria nods as Negako walks off, then crosses her arms.  
"Now where could we send her off to so she could get some more practice, I  
wonder...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"What have you learned?"  
  
"Takanaba-san, forgive me for being brief, but those of us who  
possessed close working relationships with you are watched," a mid-level  
manager replies from a public phone some blocks away from Takanaba's home.  
"But we have just learned that one of the Tendou woman's supporters is  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi."  
  
He pales. Her?! "Are you sure?!"  
  
"Positive, sir," the manager replies. "Moroboshi was able to float a  
loan of five billion yen to Tendou, which she immediately turned to purchase  
the necessary stock on the Tokyo bourse. I'm still unsure where the other  
five billion came from. A friend of mine is trying to learn that right now."  
  
"Please find out if you can," Takanaba sighs. "Thank you."  
  
He hangs up, then feels his hands tremble. Oh, of course. Even with  
the tight grip zaibatsu like himself had on Japan's economy, there were still  
powers that could turn everything upside down on a whim. Three of them were  
Kimaenowakai Hana, Nagaiwakai Moroboshi and her elder son Komeru. Unlike many  
zaibatsu, who saw the virtue of diversification, having a finger in as many  
pies as possible, Nagaiwakai kept focused on one main industry...in her case,  
dairy products...kept a large international (and in her case, intergalactic)  
trading portfolio, then used the rest in stock and bond speculation in the  
world's major exchanges. Nagaiwakai was sharp, a woman who had the  
*fingerspitzengefuhl* when it came to sensing good stock. In forty years, the  
Moroboshi Clan matriarch hadn't slipped up once.  
  
Yes, she could and would pour in the money Tendou needed for this  
operation. Probably sold or leased one of her large farms in America to a  
local consortium for some quick cash, then funnelled it straight into cutting  
Takanaba off at the knees. Privately, Takanaba admired Nagaiwakai; when it  
came to the world of finances, the woman was ruthless. Well, he got burned.  
  
So could she.  
  
Takanaba turns to his computer, drawing up files referencing to the  
personal histories of his major opponents. Nagaiwakai's had some annoying  
blanks in it...try as anyone might, no one could seem to learn what sort of  
intergalactic contacts she had...but her personal family history was public  
record. Scanning information on direct descendants... Komeru, Muchi, Nokoko,  
Ataru and Kaeru...the man of industry shakes his head. None of them were in a  
vulnerable position for him to exploit. Rumour had it that Kaeru had been  
living on another planet for fifteen years.  
  
Indirect descendants? Takanaba muses as he notes that Nagaiwakai had  
a brother, deceased for two decades. Seinen Hana had married and had a  
daughter. Noting the death dates, Takanaba blinks. Odd. Seinen's wife Jiko  
died a year after her husband. He then notes the daughter's name: Nodoka.  
That sounded very familiar. Referencing marriage records, he grins. "Nodoka  
Saotome," he chuckles, then double-checks. Yes, Nodoka was the mother of  
Nabiki Tendou's soon-to-be brother-in-law.  
  
What now? The man of industry sits back. Like many in Tokyo, he had  
heard about the many incidents in Furinkan, the level of severity sometimes  
rivalling the shenanigans in Tomobiki. Even before the problem with Shinobu,  
he sent spies into the district to keep watch on all the martial artists. One  
of his agents had even thoughtfully provided a detailed itinerary of who was  
who in Furinkan, obtained from of all sources, Nabiki Tendou!  
  
Takanaba then picks up a phone...  
  
* * *  
  
"Furinkan?!"  
  
"Why not, Darling?!" Ria smiles. "Negako-chan is a martial artist  
and Furinkan's stocked full of them. We all know what Ranma-kun goes through  
almost every day there. Negako-chan would have loads of fun dealing with some  
of those idiots!"  
  
"Negako-chan is an offensive weapon, Ria!" Atako warns. "All her  
attacks are designed to destroy targets, especially the really special stuff!  
If we put her up against the likes of Hibiki or Kunou, she'll not only beat  
them, she'll kill them!!"  
  
"I will go to Furinkan."  
  
Ria and Atako spin around to see Negako standing there, having  
approached with a ninja's stealth. "Don't do that to us, you idiot!!!" the  
latter bops her with a hammer. "What are you trying to be?! Cherry?!!"  
  
"I felt the need to learn if I could mask myself from your subliminal  
senses," Negako muses, ignoring the hammer. "It appears even I can learn how  
to avoid being detected by a Sagussan or a Sagussan-descent person. I'm aware  
of what Furinkan has to offer. Besides, my last host is visiting that  
orphanage he likes so much today. I'll go see him there."  
  
"Just don't fly off the handle too much, okay?" Atako warns.  
  
"I'll be fine," Negako turns away, a predatory grin crossing her  
face. "But I cannot guarantee how others react to me..."  
  
* * *  
  
The Dojo Destroyer hums as he listens to the voice over his cellular  
phone. He was one of a small group of mammoth warriors dedicated to the  
destruction of all unworthy training halls, always challenging the local dojo  
champion in a duel. If he was the winner, the Dojo Destroyer would claim the  
front sign of each dojo as a sign that the establishment was to close down.   
If the establishment refused to abide by the rules, then the dojo itself  
would be wrecked by whatever means possible.  
  
Unlike his fellow Destroyer who visited Furinkan a year back, this  
particular Destroyer knew exactly what was going on concerning the two houses  
practicing the art of Musabetsu Kakutou-ryuu. There were plans for the  
Saotome School and the Tendou School to unite with the marriage of Ranma and  
Akane, but it hadn't happened yet. Thus, Takanaba's desire to see the Tendou  
School destroyed... and his warning to ensure Ranma wasn't involved...was  
possible. He would just have to convey the challenge in such a way that Akane  
would have no choice but to fight for her family's survival.  
  
The payment for the Destroyer's services was just the icing on the  
cake, he cackles as he prepares himself...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, how does it feel to know all your family now, Ranma?" Akane  
wonders as she and Ranma head down to the Children's Aid Centre, a small bag  
of toys in her hands.  
  
"Feels great," Ranma smiles. As usual, he walked on the fence,  
always performing a balancing exercise as his father had long trained. "I  
mean, I've had to call Ataru a sex-crazed idiot in public on occasion, but I  
know what he's really like. You should see him with the kids. No one would  
suspect that he is capable of such warmth. And you'll love Reiko-chan! I  
hope she's coming down today."  
  
"Oh, that's his daughter," Akane nods understandingly. "Shinobu told  
me a lot about Ataru. Things about him seem so strange at time...even  
stranger than you."  
  
Ranma tenses. "Yeah, they are. I suppose given what he's gone  
through, he's got a right to keep everyone at arm's length. There were times  
I felt the same way."  
  
"I know," Akane looks down.  
  
Sensing her depression, Ranma places an arm around his fiancee.  
"Hey, it's okay, Akane. None of us were princes over the last two years.  
Relax."  
  
Akane brightens up as he kisses her, then tenses as a shadow falls.  
"Saotome!!!"  
  
"Oh, brother," Ranma turns to see Kunou standing there, bokan stick  
drawn and ready. "What do you want, Kunou?!"  
  
"How DARE you act so familiar with the fair Akane Tendou?!" the  
kendoist snarls, moving to ready himself. "And that is still 'Kunou-sempai'  
to you!"  
  
"Of course he can act familiar with me, Kunou-sempai," Akane smiles.  
"After all, he is my fiance!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kunou bellows. "Akane Tendou, say it is not so!! You  
cannot permit yourself to be entwined by this Svengali's sorcerous ways,  
especially after he also entwined the pig-tailed goddess, his own sister,  
Ranko!!"  
  
"Who says anything about my hurtin' Ranko-chan?!!" Ranma growls,  
tensing as he prepared to do his daily pounding of the blowhard before him.  
"And if you're gonna say she's a lesbian because of me, you got another thing  
coming, pal!! I ain't got nothing to do with the way Ranko-chan is!!!"  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" a voice wonders.  
  
Everyone sees Ataru, Lum and Chigaiko nearby, Reiko beside her  
father, a bag of toys over his shoulder. "Just a sec', Ataru!" Ranma smiles.  
"Got garbage to get rid of!!"  
  
Kunou looks at Ranma's cousin. "So, the infamous Ataru Moroboshi has  
come to spread his own dark poison among the fair maidens of Furinkan!  
Undoubtedly, you and Moroboshi are working in concert to spread your evil  
ways!"  
  
"Hey, you got some nerve sayin' that about my cousin!" Ranma snarls,  
then wonders if he said too much.  
  
"'Cousin?!' Why am I not surprised?!"  
  
"This is Kunou, I take it," Lum hums.  
  
"Afraid so," Akane smiles.  
  
"Hey!!!" Reiko marches up to Kunou. "You take back what you said  
about Daddy!!"  
  
"Eh?!!" Kunou gapes at the young Noukiite. "Who is this?!"  
  
"I said...'take back what you said about Daddy!!'" Reiko's eyes then  
glow. "Now!!!"  
  
"Better do as Reiko-chan says, Kunou-san," Lum grins.  
  
*CRASH!!!!* A telekinetic shove lands Kunou smashed into a nearby  
wall. "What a dork!!" Reiko huffs, turning back to stand beside her father.  
"Just as stupid as the idiots in Tomobiki!"  
  
"That's your daughter?" Akane looks at Ataru.  
  
"The one and only...but hopefully might become two," Ataru leans over  
to kiss Lum's cheek.  
  
"Darling!" Lum blushes.  
  
The rumble of tossed aside masonry is heard as everyone turns to see  
Kunou emerge, angrier than ever. "WHAT SORCERY WAS...?!?!"  
  
A fiery cyclone. "***AIR-WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!***"  
  
A burned and bruised Kunou then takes the Air Negako express to Tokyo  
Bay!! Everyone watches the kendoist vanish. They then see a brown-haired,  
brown-eyed girl distantly resembling Ranma in his cursed state, now in baggy  
blue jeans and a black T-shirt with the Moroboshi Clan tiger-and-chrysanthemum  
on her bosom, very relaxed after performing her attack. "Auntie Negako, what  
are you doing here?!" Reiko wonders.  
  
"'Auntie Negako?!'" all but Ataru stares at Reiko.  
  
Lum then pales as she remembers what Negako just did to Kunou.  
Spinning on Ataru, she points at the newest yet oldest member of the Moroboshi  
Clan. "Darling, you didn't!!"  
  
"It seems you and I had the same idea," Ataru smiles...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Here you go!! Okonomiyaki right off the grill!!"  
  
"Thanks!" Ranma smiles as everyone digs in. After Kunou was disposed  
of by Negako, everyone went to U-chan's for a snack before going to the  
Children's Aid Centre.  
  
The only one not eating is Negako, who watches everyone dig in with  
chopsticks and forks. Ukyou turns to the reborn *saikoo jinseijitsu.* "Hey,  
aren't you hungry?"  
  
"I..." Negako bites her lips, then looks at the plate before her.  
"Forgive me. I...I don't know how to eat."  
  
An explosion!! "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"You see, when I was in other people's bodies, I never had cause to  
eat normal food," Negako shrugs, her cheeks flaming.  
  
"I suppose being what you once were would've done that," Ranma muses,  
then walks over to sit beside her. "Okay, let's make this a martial arts  
training exercise!"  
  
"'Martial Arts Eating?!'" Ataru wonders. "And I thought 'Martial  
Arts Tea Cup Ceremony' was weird!"  
  
The others fall silent as Ranma splits the "drill" into parts. Step  
one, draw chopsticks. Step two, place the chopsticks on the fingers so  
Negako could properly pick up pieces. Step three, slice the okonomiyaki into  
pieces. Step four, pick up one piece with the chopsticks. Step five, place  
piece in mouth. Step six, chew and swallow. Repeat steps 4-6 with the other  
pieces at a slow pace to prevent becoming gorged. "You'd think Ria'd  
remember to program things like that into Negako," Lum crosses her arms.  
  
"Hey, give her time," Ataru chides her.  
  
Finally, the plate is empty. "Another," Negako smiles.  
  
"Coming up," Ukyou turns to her grill. "How was it?"  
  
"I cannot answer that," Negako sighs. "Because this is my first meal  
ever, I cannot judge how good your cooking is."  
  
"Geez, an honest person," Ukyou smiles. "Relax, Negako. It comes  
with time? Anyone for seconds?"  
  
Hands go up. As more okonomiyaki are served, Ranma repeats the drill  
with Negako, Akane pitching in to help. Ukyou sees them, then looks down.  
"You okay?" Ataru hums.  
  
"Sorry," Ukyou sighs. "Your grandma came in here and laid the law  
down for me this morning, Ataru."  
  
"Oh, about your problem with Ranma," Ataru nods. "She wasn't too  
rough on you?"  
  
"Not really," Ukyou tries to smile. "She said that Ran-chan  
shouldn't be held responsible for a mistake made by his old man. Any  
restitution I would want because of the slight to my honour is  
allowed...except marrying Ran-chan, of course."  
  
"You don't like that, do you?" Lum muses.  
  
"Not really," Ukyou watches Ranma and Akane haggle with Negako, then  
lowers her voice. "There are times I don't trust Akane with Ran-chan. I've  
seen the way she treated him all the time and I hated it with every fibre of  
my being. Unlike the way Lum went after you, Ataru...no offense, Lum...there  
were people in Furinkan who hated the way Akane abused Ran-chan."  
  
"I didn't have competing fiancees like he did," Ataru hums, squeezing  
Lum's hand. "Elle and Shinobu don't count since no part of my family  
recognized their desires to marry me; and Windy-chan was only recognized by my  
grandmother as my fiancee."  
  
"But only your parents recognize me, Darling," Lum warns.  
  
"True, but as of now, it doesn't matter," Ataru smiles at her. "Once  
I turned eighteen, Grandma was rendered powerless."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Hey, if Grandma wants to be a pain the ass, ignore her; she can't do  
anything," Ataru reminds her. "You know, I've always been envious of him," he  
nods to his cousin. "At least Ranma has a united family behind him."  
  
"I know, Darling," Lum kisses him, then turns to Ukyou. "So have you  
though about what you want from Ranma's family?"  
  
"I haven't thought about it," Ukyou shrugs. "I supposed I'll have to  
be fair. I still love Ran-chan you know."  
  
"As much as Mie-chan and Chigaiko-chan love Darling," Lum smiles.  
"But that's the love of a best friend. That's what Ranma-kun's always seen  
you as, Ukyou."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ukyou nods. "I'll have to think about that for  
a bit..."  
  
The door opens to reveal Nabiki. "Akane!!"  
  
"What is it?!" Akane looks over.  
  
"Trouble," Nabiki hands her a sheet of paper.  
  
Akane scans the sheet, then pales. "No!! It's a challenge from a  
Dojo Destroyer!!"  
  
Everyone from outside Furinkan blinks. "Dojo Destroyer?!" Ataru  
exchanges looks with Lum. "What's that?"  
  
"An arrogant mercenary of sorts," Negako sneers. "They seek out  
dojos, challenge the best martial artist to a duel, and if they win, the dojo  
loses the right to continue operating."  
  
"No problem," Ranma grins. "I defeated one Destroyer. I can do it  
again."  
  
"This isn't for you, Ranma," Akane sighs. "It's for me."  
  
"Eh?!!" everyone blinks.  
  
Akane shows them the note. "This says that if anyone outside the  
Tendou School tries to fight on our behalf, all the Destroyers will come  
demolish the school. This includes anyone from the Saotome School...since  
Ranma and I are not married yet."  
  
"Oh, no!" Ranma slaps his head. "Pops and Mr. Tendou must be  
freaking out now..."  
  
"They don't know," Nabiki announces. "It came off my fax machine.  
Don't worry, Ranma-kun, I know what those two would've insisted on happening  
if they learned about this."  
  
"Can you fight this creep?" Ataru looks at Akane.  
  
"I doubt it," Akane shakes her head. "The last time a Dojo Destroyer  
came to town, I barely fazed him!!"  
  
"Then you must destroy the enemy before he destroys you."  
  
Eyes turn to Negako. "What do you mean?" Ranma wonders.  
  
Negako looks at him. "'Honour is a sword shattered on a rock, a  
piece of paper burned in a fire, a shrine brought down by an earthquake, a  
grave marker worn down by the wind.' The first law of survival in the  
Moroboshi Clan. Survival comes first. Don't fight on his rules; fight on  
your rules."  
  
"Still, I can't..." Akane frets.  
  
"You can," Nabiki grins.  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Nabiki pulls a box from behind her, opening it to reveal a white-and-  
black form-fitting uniform with a Tao symbol for the belt buckle. "Look  
familiar?!"  
  
Akane blinks, then grins...  
  
* * *  
  
"Nagaiwakai here."  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but Takanaba-san didn't like the idea of you  
helping Nabiki Tendou take his company from him."  
  
"Who's playing you this time?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Never mind. What's he doing?"  
  
"He's sent a Dojo Destroyer to challenge the Tendou Dojo to a duel,  
forcing Akane Tendou to defend her home. The challenge was made in such a way  
that your grand-nephew couldn't interfere."  
  
"I see. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. Takanaba-san knows of your relations to the Saotomes. He is  
busy contacting the family of Nodoka's mother; he just learned of the  
circumstances that led to the death of your brother and sister-in-law.  
Nagaiwakai...we grieve for you."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this about a Dojo Destroyer?!!" Mousse yells.  
  
Everyone sees Mousse, Shampoo and Ryouga jog onto the Tendou  
property. "Who told you?!" Ranma wonders.  
  
"Nabiki called and told us," Ryouga sighs. "Lucky thing Akari-chan  
and I were in town when we got the news."  
  
"Yeah, it's true," Ranma sighs. "What's worse, Akane's the only one  
who can fight this bastard; the challenge won't be legit if anyone gets in the  
way and this bozo calls his friends in to trash the place."  
  
"Is that necessarily true?"  
  
"Shinobu, what are you doing here?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"What do you think?" Shinobu enters the courtyard, now in a new white  
kempoist's gi. Junba is with her, in normal civilians. "I did train under  
Akane when I was in Nerima. Doesn't that make me a part of the Tendou  
School?"  
  
"It does," a voice hails from the porch.  
  
"Whoa!!" Ataru whistles as Akane emerges, once again in the Densetsu  
no Doogi. "Looking good, Akane!"  
  
"Hey, Ataru, you got your own fiancee! Leave mine alone!!" Ranma  
snaps at his cousin.  
  
"Good idea," Ataru swamps Lum with a kiss.  
  
"Darling..." Lum gurgles dizzily.  
  
Akane notices the Vosian hunter beside her lover. "You're Junba,  
right?" she hums.  
  
"That's me," Junba nods.  
  
"Ataru, Lum and my Sagussan spirit-sister have told me about the  
times you dishonourably tortured my student while you were on your recent  
trip to the Planet of Shadows," Akane's voice turns to ice. "Though I  
understand you were lied to about many things by your former superiors, the  
fact that you abused Shinobu brings shame on you and your particular martial  
art. While I know Shinobu is a forgiving type and I respect her desire to  
form a bond with you, it will be a long time before I respect you. If you  
ever betray Shinobu's trust again, however..."  
  
"I understand," Junba nods, then her eyes glow. "Company!"  
  
A low rumble indicates more than one Dojo Destroyer now arriving at  
the Tendou Dojo. Eyes observe troop of six giants in martial arts gis duck  
through the gate. "I see you brought some friends," Akane sneers.  
  
"This is to ensure your boyfriend and your other friends don't get in  
the way," the leader sneers.  
  
"No problem. My friends know when to allow me the chance to fight my  
battles. Choose your second; my student has come back from a long trip and I  
wish her to join in."  
  
"Makes it interesting," the leader grins, then nods to the one beside  
him.  
  
The other Dojo Destroyers haunch down on their ankles by a wall. All  
of Akane's friends sit by the porch. Akane and Shinobu stand line abreast by  
the cherry tree in the corner. The two Dojo Destroyers form up by the koi  
pond. "They're big," Shinobu muses. "Almost as big as the Sunin guards  
Ataru- kun's great-grandmother employs."  
  
"Relax," Akane smiles. "Remember what I taught you."  
  
"Hai," Shinobu nods.  
  
A face-off. Everyone stare intently as the two sides size each other  
up, seeking an entry. A bellow precedes the two giants' charge. Akane winds  
up, then cups her hand. "***MOUKO TAKAIBISHA!!!!!!***" she fires.  
  
The blast hits the ground at the leader's feet, sending him out of  
the dojo grounds! "Hey, I didn't know Akane's gi could help her do that!!"  
Ranma blinks.  
  
The other's hands are seized by Shinobu, then with a scream, the  
woman vaults him out of Furinkan!! "Two up, two down," Junba smiles. "Match  
to Akane and Shinobu."  
  
Applause. "Wait a sec'!!!" another Dojo Destroyer bolts to his  
feet. "Since when did this powder-puff learn that?!!" he points accusingly at  
Akane.  
  
"This is a school of indiscriminate grappling, remember?" Akane  
smiles. "There are no rules in our form of combat. Anything can be brought  
in...including this," she tugs her sleeve.  
  
"That's the...?!" a fourth Destroyer points.  
  
"Densetsu no Doogi," Akane supplies. "I trust you're all aware of  
what happens to someone who wears it? Now, the challenge has been answered  
and won. Leave now...while you're still able."  
  
The giants growl as they rise, glaring at the little figure who dared  
"cheat" the challenge. Suddenly, Negako rises, walking over to stand between  
the potential combatants. "The lady asked you to leave this place. Do so  
now."  
  
"Who are you, girl?" a Destroyer snorts.  
  
"I am Negako Moroboshi, Grandmistress of the Moroboshi-Hana Saikoo  
Jinseijitsu Ninjitsu-ryuu. I was the sentience of the 'Black Death of the  
Martial Arts,' the *saikoo jinseijitsu,*" Negako grins. "This school and all  
who come to learn its ways are under my protection now. Leave."  
  
Shinobu turns white, ducking behind Akane as she remembers the horror  
she experienced not eight months before. "Liar!" another Destroyer sneers.  
"The Moroboshi Clan aren't stupid enough allow the *saikoo jinseijitsu* to run  
free! Besides, if you're in a new body, why isn't your former host dead?!" he  
points at Ataru.  
  
"If you wish to believe that...then prepare to die," Negako holds out  
her hand. "***SOULSWORD!!!!!!***"  
  
The chi-charged energy katana appears. The giants cower as Negako  
sweeps the burning tip towards them. "You're not leaving."  
  
A cloud of dust marks the passage of the Dojo Destroyers from the  
grounds...  
  
* * *  
  
"A Dojo Destroyer?!!" Souun wails.  
  
"Relax, Dad, it's all taken care of," Akane smiles as everyone  
relaxes in the living room later. "Thanks to this, a little help from  
Shinobu and Negako writing finis to it, we won't have to worry about them for  
some time to come!"  
  
Shinobu smiles, then warily stares at Negako, who is repeating the  
eating drill Ranma taught her with some food Kasumi cooked for the celebration  
under Chigaiko's supervision. "Well, since it's alright, I suppose we can  
relax," Souun muses as he turns to Akane's first student. "Thank you for  
coming, Miyaki-san."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Sensei," Shinobu smiles, then stands. "If  
you'll all excuse me, Junba and I must return to Tomobiki. Good night,  
everyone."  
  
Everyone waves as Shinobu and her lover depart. "Speaking of which,  
my fiancee and I have to visit some children we haven't seen for a while,"  
Ataru rises.  
  
"Yes, they definitely would want to see their Uncle Ataru again," Lum  
rises, then looks at their companions. "Negako-chan, Chigaiko-chan, are you  
two coming?"  
  
"We'll be along in a bit," Chigaiko smiles.  
  
"Okay! 'Bye, everyone!!" Lum waves as she and Ataru leave.  
  
"'Bye!" Ranma waves back, then looks at Negako. "Hey, how much...or  
how little...did Lum's sister put into you?"  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid," Negako admits. "Strange. I've wished for so  
long to be free, but I never once considered what I'd have to do when I'm  
free."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine what you'd be going through," Nabiki muses.  
"Basic stuff like hygiene, bathing..."  
  
"All the women-only problems like P.M.S..." Ranma warns.  
  
"As a woman, you can also bear children," Kasumi muses. "That might  
enter your life sooner or later."  
  
Negako sighs. "Hey, don't overload her, okay?" Chigaiko stares at  
their hosts. "Let her take it one step at a time."  
  
"Wait a moment!" Akane snaps her fingers. "If you both are  
Avalonians, that means you have Sagussan-type powers, right?"  
  
"Yes," Chigaiko nods.  
  
"Then all you have to do is mind-meld with Negako and let her  
understand what she has to go through!" Akane smiles.  
  
"Akane-chan, there is a danger," Kasumi cuts in. "If the mind-meld  
goes too deep, there comes the risk of their becoming bondmates. I don't  
think Negako-chan is ready for that yet."  
  
Negako looks at Chigaiko. "Would you desire me in such a manner?"  
  
Chigaiko jolts. "H-hey, I j-just met you...!" she stammers.  
  
"Pity we couldn't do Martial Arts Mind-Melding," Ranma smiles.  
  
The others chuckle...  
  
* * *  
  
"Nabiki."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Lady Nagaiwakai?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Takanaba sent your recent guests."  
  
"Takanaba?!! Oh, shit...!"  
  
"It gets worse. When I'm done, I'll return to Furinkan and tell you  
more."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ataru-kun, can we talk?!"  
  
Ataru looks up. "What about?"  
  
Shinobu relaxes beside him. The other children were tearing through  
the pile of toys at the Children's Aid Centre. "Ataru-kun, what possessed you  
to let that thing in your head have its own body?! Do you have any idea what  
she's capable of doing if she flies off the handle?!"  
  
"I'm fully aware of Negako-chan's abilities, Shinobu," Ataru sighs.  
"You don't need to remind me of that. I have those same abilities, too."  
  
"Eh?!" Shinobu jolts.  
  
"Before Catty came up with the idea of contacting Ria and asking for  
her help, she and Pony copied the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* knowledge into my  
psyche to help firm up my defenses against her. Remember, she's been fighting  
for her very existence since they started work on me."  
  
"So why Negako?"  
  
Ataru sighs. "Shinobu, I know after what happened is Oshio, you may  
think doctors on Sagussa are a little gruff, but they do have their oaths to  
follow. One of them is to preserve life in all its forms whenever  
encountered. And, believe it or not, the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was a  
lifeform, a sentient being that never once had control over its destiny.   
Lyna's Soul, Negako was more of a slave than the Avalonians we met on Phentax  
Twelve! What did you expect her to do; destroy the *saikoo jinseijitsu* and  
let that be the end of it? Catty didn't want to do that, Shinobu. She was  
afraid that if she made that drastic a judgement call on something like this,  
it would de- sensitize her to a real problem in the future. She doesn't want  
to risk that!"  
  
Shinobu blinks. She herself wanted to be a nurse, had spent time in  
Nerima under Toofuu Ono and aboard the "Renegade" during the Planet of  
Shadows trip learning the basics. "I don't know, Ataru-kun," she shakes her  
head. "After what that thing did to us, did to YOU most of all, I can't trust  
her. I may never trust her no matter how well-intentioned she becomes!   
Besides, there's a whole district who looks on the *saikoo jinseijitsu* as  
the devil of devils. If they find out about Negako, they'll want their  
revenge...and they might come after you for allowing her the chance to be  
free!"  
  
"You think being free is all fun and games to Negako-chan?" Ataru  
wonders. "Shinobu, we were at Ukyou's place before we came to the dojo.  
There, Ranma had to teach Negako how to eat! Can you imagine that? She had  
to learn how to EAT because she never had cause to eat when she was in  
someone else's body!! What about all the other things she has to learn? How  
to relieve herself, how to clean herself; things like that, you and I take  
for granted since we learned them when we were kids! She's emotionally a  
baby in the body of an eighteen year old woman!! And in addition, she has to  
deal with menstruation and all the other things women like you go through!   
And because she's a very attractive woman, people will take interest in her!   
What happens then?!"  
  
Shinobu blinks. "My God...!"  
  
"Yeah," Ataru nods. "Now, I don't know if it was a screw-up on Ria's  
part or it was deliberate, but Negako has to learn all that in one heck of a  
hurry or else she's going to be miserable. Damn, I should've thought about it  
before she was taken out of my head, but I didn't. So she won't have the time  
or the inclination to put up to people who want to settle scores from the  
Spirit War! And if you do push her, you're signing your death warrants.  
According to Ria, Negako is a lot more powerful now than she was when she was  
running loose eight months ago."  
  
Silence falls as Shinobu considers the point, then looks at Junba,  
who was chatting with a couple of girls trying to braid her long blonde hair.  
As a clone, Junba would have been programmed with that information. And  
Junba had once been an enemy, not more than a month and a half ago.   
Incredible. Junba and Negako were so similar. During the first six weeks of  
the voyage to the Planet of Shadows, Junba had come close on dozens of  
occasions to killing her all because Shinobu was seen as Nassur's love.   
Negako, in one day, came close to killing Shinobu because the latter was once  
Ataru's girlfriend and was seen as standing in Negako's way of claiming  
Ataru's body for herself.  
  
"I want to help."  
  
Ataru blinks. "How so?"  
  
"Let me...help Negako adjust to being her own person."  
  
He sighs, then looks at her. "Why?"  
  
"If I can forgive Junba, even go all the way to falling in love with  
her, I can try to forgive Negako," Shinobu smiles.  
  
"Okay," he nods. "I'll ask Akane's dad if he'd put up you and  
Junba. I've a feeling that thing with the Dojo Destroyers was actually  
something bigger playing itself out."  
  
"You're right about that," a voice hums.  
  
"Nabiki!" Shinobu blinks as the middle Tendou daughter walks up.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ataru's grandmother just gave me a call," Nabiki sighs. "It seems  
the Dojo Destroyers were sent by one Torizo Takanaba." She then looks at  
Shinobu. "He was one of the jokers involved in that garbage that happened to  
you some months ago."  
  
"Takanaba?!" Shinobu pales, then feels her fists shake. "Why? Why  
is he after me now...?!"  
  
"It's me he's after," Nabiki smiles. "With Nagaiwakai's and  
Sagussa's help, I bought out his company, then threw him out. He didn't take  
to that too well."  
  
Shinobu stares at her. "Then I'm involved!" she rises. "That creep  
has a lot to answer for if what Noa told me about him and Baron Suzuki was  
true!"  
  
"And if this isn't over yet, having Negako around might be of some  
benefit," Ataru adds. "Nabiki, will your dad allow Negako, Shinobu and Junba  
to stay at your house?"  
  
"Sure thing," Nabiki nods. "Could your other friend stay?"  
  
"Chigaiko-chan? Ask her; she's really got nothing to do."  
  
* * *  
  
"The Lady Nagaiwakai is here, sir."  
  
"Send her in."  
  
Baron Yuusuke Suzuki rises as Nagaiwakai walks into the room, then  
sits across the low table from him. "Welcome, Nagaiwakai-san," he smiles at  
her. "You look well."  
  
"As do you, Yuusuke-san," Nagaiwakai sighs. "So, why did you want to  
speak to me?"  
  
Suzuki tries to remain calm. Both he and Nagaiwakai were of the  
landed gentry, their families tracing their ancestry back hundreds of years.  
The Moroboshi Clan matriarch was a baroness in actual rank...though to  
Suzuki's surprise, she never once insisted on being called by that title.  
  
"You have caused me considerable embarrassment in recent months,  
madame," Suzuki purses his lips.  
  
"And I will continue to embarrass you until the day you finally  
realize that the Shogunate is dead and has been for forty years and more,"  
Nagaiwakai stares at him.  
  
"True. You and I'll always be opposites when it comes to our  
opinions as to how Japan and Earth evolve. But one thing does bind us both.  
We have morals and beliefs. We care for this land and its people. We want  
Japan...and Earth...to succeed."  
  
"Yes," she nods. "But a Japan that returns to the Edo Dynasty is a  
Japan I do not wish to see. It serves no purpose and it will stifle the  
advances you wish to have happen."  
  
"I don't believe so," Suzuki muses.  
  
"That is your opinion and you're entitled to it," Nagaiwakai muses.  
"Do you wonder why America defeated us so easily forty years ago? They  
defeated us because their founding fathers put a belief in their people. The  
belief is called 'freedom of speech.' It is the first amendment in their  
Constitution. Freedom of speech guarantees the transmission of ideas, which  
promotes free thought. That stimulates invention and technological  
advancement. That is why we failed, Yuusuke-san. We tried to match their  
technological advancement during the Meiji and Taisho era, but never promoted  
the necessary environment to sustain it. If a Shogunate rose again and, Fates  
forbid, we got into another war, we would lose. Of that, I am more than  
certain. My family...and yours...has paid a terrible price for one war,  
Yuusuke-san. Please, not again."  
  
Suzuki smiles at her courtesy. Nagaiwakai's husband died a kamikaze  
pilot in 1945. His father died in prison accused of war crimes years later.  
"Perhaps. Yet I look at the Japan of today and I cannot help but weep at the  
disintegration of what kept us united for so long. The fracturing of  
families, yours being quite a glaring example. The disrespect for elders,  
the lack of respect for law and order, the rise in crime..."  
  
"Problems America also suffers from, my friend; in many places even  
more so than we could imagine," Nagaiwakai smiles. "Yet do you see them  
throwing out their Constitution?"  
  
Suzuki blinks. "I never thought of that, I confess. As I said  
earlier, we have morals, you and I. But there is someone now out there who  
has no morals to speak of whatsoever."  
  
"Takanaba."  
  
"Aye. I now very much regret allying myself with that man. All he  
cares for is money and the making of more money."  
  
"Agreed. If that piranha had his way, the unleashing of alien  
technologies would unleash horrors on this planet no one is the slightest bit  
prepared for," Nagaiwakai sighs. "Hence, the reason I had Nabiki Tendou  
purchase his company."  
  
"You may have done worse than that, madame. Takanaba is now trying  
to strike your grand-nephew's future sister-in-law down as we speak...and,  
from what I've heard, he intends to garnish the aid of your sister-in-law's  
family to aid him in destroying you."  
  
"So I've been told by a friend," Nagaiwakai nods.  
  
A secretary then appears. "Forgive me, Baron, Lady Nagaiwakai, but  
Mr. Lee is here."  
  
"Send him in, please," Suzuki nods.  
  
Mr. Lee then steps inside. "Greetings, Baron Suzuki. Forgive me for  
coming in so suddenly, but there is something about me you should now be aware  
of."  
  
Suzuki's eyes widen as his aide sits beside Nagaiwakai. "You're one  
of her agents," his voice is hollow.  
  
"Not exactly," Mr. Lee touches his wrist-bracelet.  
  
The baron gasps as the hologram is deactivated. "You have me at a  
disadvantage, madame," he stares at the woman who had taken the place of a man  
he once implicitly trusted.  
  
Noa introduces herself. "For the past twelve years, since my people  
decided Ataru would be our *daite'cha,* I've come to Earth regularly to  
ensure that nothing happened to him. This," she points to her  
wrist-bracelet, "was invented some years back by a friend of mine to disguise  
myself whenever I felt the need to infiltrate places. Until the Urusians  
came, I seldom had use for it. After Lum-chan moved in with Ataru full-time  
and things in Tomobiki got out of control, the United Nations became aware of  
organizations like yours and Takanaba's trying to exploit aliens and their  
technologies. I then realized that when the time came for us to reunite with  
Ataru, we would also be targeted..."  
  
"Thus Mr. Lee," Suzuki smiles, finding himself in admiration of the  
*ashi'cha,* someone of a race he once thought of as a group of naive women  
unworthy of the awesome power they welded. "Noa-san, you succeeded more  
brilliantly than people would believe of your race. Were I in your position,  
I would have done the same."  
  
"I believe you," Noa smiles. "Baron Suzuki, how you choose to  
influence events here in Japan, I do not care for. If the people here choose  
to restore what you desire, that is their choice. Sagussa will guarantee  
Earth's right to choose its own destiny; that is something all sentient races  
deserve. We will protect you because we feel honour-bound to do so since our  
*daite'cha* comes of this world. Given your planet's position between several  
hostile powers, Earth deserves all the protection she can get. But I warn you  
this, sir; NEVER try to manipulate us for your own ends. We will take great  
offense in that and we have the potential to unleash armageddon on anyone who  
hurts us that way."  
  
"I believe you," Suzuki nods. "Tell me, Noa-san. There were times  
when you, as Mr. Lee, offered friendship, the comfort of someone who wanted  
to help me...overcome my many private pains. Was that really you speaking to  
me?"  
  
"Yes, it was," Noa nods. "Not only myself, but there were others who  
played Mr. Lee. If you wish, I will happily bring them here to introduce you  
to them. They felt the need to offer comfort when you required it."  
  
The baron sighs. "Then...despite what has happened before, may I  
still think of you all as friends?"  
  
"You may," Noa smiles. "As for them, that is their choice to make.  
Yuusuke, you must let your pain at your father's fate go. You do yourself  
and those around you a horrible injury by dwelling too much on the past. You  
lamented to me many times about your not having the chance to have a family.   
I pray you, change that before it's truly too late. You have missed so much  
over the last forty years, experienced so little because you were so driven.   
In Lyna's name, don't let your life end with so much undone."  
  
"I agree," Nagaiwakai smiles. "You still have much time left before  
you, Yuusuke-san. Please...for yourself most of all."  
  
Suzuki sighs, then nods. "My father would want Japan to be strong. I  
will work for that in any way I can. There is one thing a leader must always  
remember, something I've forgot over the last while. He takes an oath to  
serve those being led, protect them as best as they can, see to their needs  
as well as his own. It is time I tried to rediscover that. I have much to  
atone."  
  
"And you will succeed," Noa smiles. "I know you well enough to know  
you are a man of your word. May I suggest you do so first with Shinobu  
Miyaki? She will be staying at the Tendou home in Nerima for some time,  
probably until we've dealt with Takanaba. Forgiveness is something those of  
Shinobu's faith prize above all others; you will earn much respect in her eyes  
if you do see her."  
  
"So be it," Suzuki nods. "In the meantime, may I ask you two to join  
me for dinner?"  
  
The two ladies nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"The Dojo Destroyers failed?!"  
  
"Yes, Takanaba-san," a street observer replies over the phone. "It  
appears Akane Tendou is much better skilled than was at first suspected. She  
teamed with her student Shinobu Miyaki to defeat the Dojo Destroyers...then  
another woman calling herself Negako Moroboshi chased them off."  
  
"Negako Moroboshi?! Who is she?!"  
  
"Unknown, sir, but from what we have overheard, Ataru treats her as a  
sister. We believe she may be another of those artificial women born in that  
factory ship now in orbit over Sado Island."  
  
"I see," Takanaba muses. "Thank you very much. Please continue your  
observations."  
  
"Of course, Takanaba-san."  
  
Hanging up the phone, the industrialist sighs, then faces his guest.  
"It appears you were right, Hoofuku-san. Dealing with any relation of  
Moroboshi is difficult."  
  
"But not impossible, Takanaba-san," the wizened gentleman in the  
simple robes muses, a terrible glimmer in his dark black eyes. "There are  
ways to hurt that witch, as her brother and my traitorous sister learned to  
their cost. Be assured, we can deal with them when the time comes."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Very soon. The day after tomorrow?"  
  
"That is soon," Takanaba laughs. "You may do as you see fit, sir.  
What your business with Moroboshi is, I've no care for. But please ensure  
that whatever you do, you make Nabiki Tendou suffer."  
  
"I think you'll like what we have in mind for her..."  
  
* * *  
  
Unseen by them, a small device located at the corner of the building  
across the street flashes, a tiny motion sensor...so hypersensitive it can  
detect the shift of molecules when people speak...sending signals via three  
relay terminals set up in the last two months to Toranoseishin  
Finances...where an automatic monitor system transcribes the readings into  
words for analysis by Nene when she came back from her date with Linna...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Of course we'll be more than happy to have you as guests," Souun  
smiles at Shinobu and Junba as the three relax in the living room of the  
Tendou home. "You, Miyaki-san, have every right to seek redress from this  
villain for what he almost did to you some months ago. And, while I myself  
am aware of what you did to my daughter's student, Junba-san, I also respect  
Miyaki-san's desire to forgive and press forward."  
  
"Thank you, Tendou-san," Junba bows her head. "Um...would it be  
alright if Chigaiko and Negako remain here as well? Ataru did recommend that  
if Takanaba is going to press this all the way, having Negako around would be  
of benefit to us."  
  
"Agreed," Souun nods. "Since Genma and Nodoka are now sleeping in  
their new bungalow, we have some room. Ranma and Akane are now sharing a  
bedroom and with Ranma's sister Ranko travelling with her friends, there is  
another spare bedroom in the new wing."  
  
"Don't you mean Akane's cousin Ranko?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Ah!!" Souun laughs. "That's right, you don't know the whole story  
about Jusenkyou! Ranma-kun, come down here for a moment!"  
  
"Hai!" Ranma races downstairs. "What's up?!"  
  
An explanation for the Jusenkyou curse and "Ranko Tendou" is provided  
(with demonstration), then the promise Genma forced on Ranma concerning his  
manliness and what Nodoka could force on them should her son be considered  
"not manly." Shinobu pales. "Jesu Cristo, Ranma, how could you live under  
this sort of thing?!"  
  
"Wasn't easy," Ranma admits as she pours hot water on herself to  
revert her back to a man. "But I kinda got used to it! Now that I know how  
to cure myself, it isn't such a bother anymore."  
  
"If I'd known, I would've introduced you to my sister-in-law Atako,"  
Shinobu smiles. "After all, she's a boy's mind permanently stuck in a woman's  
body. It was hard for her to adjust, too."  
  
"Thanks, Shinobu," Ranma nods, then blinks as the front door slides  
open. "Is that you, Mom?!"  
  
"Yes," Nodoka smiles. "We just got Chigaiko-san and Negako-san  
settled into our wing, Souun. Where will Shinobu-san and Junba-san be  
staying?"  
  
"In the guest room," Souun announces...  
  
* * *  
  
"There are four guests staying at the Tendou home, Father," Akiko  
reports over a secure communications system. "One of them is a woman from  
Tomobiki, Shinobu Miyaki; she once trained under the younger Tendou daughter.  
One is an alien woman named Junba. One is another Tomobiki native, Chigaiko  
Inu. The last, Negako Moroboshi, is unknown to us."  
  
"Continue to observe, Akiko," a voice replies briefly...  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn!!" Nene pulls the earpiece from under her hair, then looks  
over. "Sylia!"  
  
"What is it, Nene?" Pathfinder Troop Six's commander looks up from  
her meal.  
  
"There're tangos observing the Tendou home," Nene sighs. "They seem  
to be Nodoka Saotome's maternal relatives. They've just reported that  
Shinobu, her half-life lover, Chigaiko and Negako are staying with the  
Tendous and the Saotomes."  
  
Sylia sighs. "Have everyone called in. We'll go to first standby.  
Send a message to Oshika to tell Ataru."  
  
"Aye, ma'am..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pity they never put a furo into that new wing they knocked into this  
place," Chigaiko smiles as she soaps Negako down. "Still, this is quite a  
nice place."  
  
"What's your home like, Chigaiko?" Akane asks from the furo.  
  
"Bungalow," Chigaiko smiles. "Just enough for me, my sister and my  
parents. I think with Onee-chan heading to university, my parents'll be  
tempted to sell it and move into an apartment."  
  
"What of you?" Negako looks up at her. "What will you do?"  
  
"Me?!" Chigaiko blinks, then her shoulders slump. "I really don't  
know what I can do. I mean, I did my college entrance exams before I really  
got sick, so I can go to university...but how could I do normal things after  
what I experienced?"  
  
Akane shudders despite the heat of the furo. Shinobu had told her  
about how Chigaiko came into being. "Yeah, that would be quite an  
experience," she muses, then blinks as the door opens.  
  
"Hi, can we come in?" Shinobu peeks in.  
  
"C'mon in, Shinobu!" Akane waves them in.  
  
Shinobu and Junba step inside, both in housecoats loaned from Kasumi  
and Nabiki. Akane feels a rush of anger in her heart on seeing the Vosian,  
but then sighs as both undress. "Now you sit down and behave!" Shinobu  
admonishes. "I want to bathe you."  
  
"Hai, hai," Junba sighs as Shinobu soaks her down.  
  
*Just like Ranko and Asana,* Akane remembers hers and Ranma's  
magically-born twins, now having gone with the others born of Nini-Qang-Qi-  
Niang back to Jookoji-shima to spend time with their many disembodied  
"sisters" within the magical mud spring. After observing the Sagussans over  
the last several months, Akane found Shinobu's relationship quite easy to  
accept, though she still found her student's choice of life-mate  
disconcerting.  
  
"You don't like me, do you?"  
  
Junba's question causes all to pause. Akane blinks at the Vosian's  
forthrightness, then sighs. "No, not really."  
  
"It's alright," Junba smiles. "But you have to understand something  
first. When I was captured and re-programmed by the Mikado, I was made to  
believe Nassur had kidnapped and later killed my sister. I believed Nassur  
was lower than dirt. In my eyes, anything done against him was more than  
justified. And...since at the time, we saw Shinobu as Nassur's new mate,  
torturing her was in our eyes a legitimate means of breaking him."  
  
Akane considers that. "If someone killed either Kasumi-onee-chan or  
Nabiki-onee-chan, I suppose I would be...put off when dealing with that  
person."  
  
"It's still no excuse," Junba looks down. "That's how far my society  
has fallen in the last thirty years, Akane-san. Many things that we  
cherished have been wrecked, brought into question, spat on. I can't tell  
you of some of the horrors I've seen in the brief time I've worked with the  
Mikado."  
  
"So what happens when it finally ends?"  
  
"Will it end?" Shinobu sighs as she soaks Junba down. "Even if the  
Mikado falls in the next couple of weeks, there are still pockets of  
resistance all over the Confederation. And even if they're all eliminated,  
there still are the memories."  
  
Akane shudders. She had a peaceful, quiet life in comparison to the  
horror Junba had lived in. Granted, there were a lot of things she would've  
liked to be better, but it had never been really harsh for her or her  
friends. Junba hardly had any friends, couldn't trust anyone outside herself,  
lived in a sea of chaos and death that seemed never-ending. She leans back.   
"I think there's enough room for all of you to get in here. Dad ordered this  
extra big when the house was built. What's a night without a pleasant soak  
in a furo with friends...old and new."  
  
The others laugh as they step into the furo, then sit down. Despite  
Akane's words, it is a tight fit. "Now all we need is Akane's fiance to walk  
in here and really make things fun," Chigaiko smiles, gently squeezing  
Negako's hand.  
  
"Oh, gods, please!" Akane's eyes roll. "Don't even think of that,  
Chigaiko. I can't tell you the amount of times Ranma or I've walked in on  
each other...and all the fights that've resulted."  
  
"He's quite a catch," Junba smiles. "Don't let him out of your  
grasp, Akane. They don't come much better than him."  
  
"I know," Akane smiles.  
  
A knock is heard. "Akane, are you in there?" Ranma calls in.  
  
"I've got company," Akane calls back.  
  
"U-chan'll be here in an hour. She wants us all to be here. She  
says she's got something to say to all of us."  
  
"Okay!" Akane sighs, feeling a light tremor rush through her.  
  
"Nervous?" Chigaiko wonders.  
  
"Somewhat," Akane sighs. "Ukyou's engagement to Ranma is as  
legitimate as mine. I wonder what she'll have in mind."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the Tendou and Saotome families, along with their  
guests and Nagaiwakai, sit around the living room table. Ukyou sits opposite  
Nagaiwakai. "Ukyou Kuonji, you have asked us all to come here today," the  
Moroboshi Clan matriarch coughs. "May I ask what you have decided concerning  
the problem hanging between you and my grand-nephew."  
  
The okonomiyaki chef sighs. "I love Ran-chan. I've always loved Ran-  
chan. I will always desire the best for him. I also have long respected Ran-  
chan's freedom of choice, a freedom almost all in this room have spat and  
stomped on for a very long time," she fixes Genma and Souun with a lethal  
stare. "When I decided to pursue my engagement, I chose to be subtle in  
winning Ran-chan. I didn't want to be as aggressive as Shampoo or Kodachi.  
Obviously it wasn't enough. Fine, I can accept that. To that end, I will  
withdraw my claim on Ran-chan on two conditions."  
  
"Name them," Nagaiwakai smiles.  
  
"The first condition is a promise from Akane," Ukyou turns to her  
rival. "Ever since Ran-chan came here, you've treated him like a leper at  
times. When he came here in his cursed form, you said 'Let's be  
friends'...and then when you found out about his curse, you betrayed your own  
words."  
  
"How do you know?" Akane asks.  
  
"I told her," Ranma sighs.  
  
"Ran-chan has always said I'm his best friend," Ukyou smiles. "I am  
always willing to listen to him, something you only RECENTLY began to do.  
After you two were engaged, you continued to call him a pervert, heaped blame  
on him for something he at that time found very hard to understand, then  
continued to heap blame after blame on him for everything that happened  
afterward without showing any visible sign of understanding his feelings. Is  
it any wonder that Ran-chan was so hesitant to explain his feelings to you?  
How could you be that insensitive, Akane? How could you?"  
  
Akane bows her head. Ukyou sighs. "I like to think that you're my  
friend, too...and friends can forgive others' mistakes. I'm reminded of what  
happened to Ataru Moroboshi eight months ago. He got sick and tired of people  
blaming him for things that weren't always his fault...and as Shinobu can  
easily attest, when he blew up, a lot of people found out how stupid that was.  
Do you want Ran-chan to do the same to you and your family?"  
  
"No," Akane sighs.  
  
"Okay," Ukyou nods. "Then my demand is a promise from you. That  
you'll reign back your temper, you'll stop jumping to conclusions when  
something happens, and that you'll give Ran-chan a chance to explain things  
when something screws up or when he says something wrong. Do I have that  
promise?"  
  
Akane smiles, then bows. "You do."  
  
"Good," Ukyou smiles. "Then, A-chan, I hope your marriage is a happy  
one."  
  
Akane's cheeks colour on hearing Ukyou give her a nickname akin to  
what she calls Ranma. "Arigato...U-chan."  
  
Everyone smiles. Ukyou then turns to Nagaiwakai. "My second demand  
concerns what happens when Ran-chan and A-chan have their children. We know  
Ran-chan has to have a child to lose his curse. We know Ran-chan and A-chan  
might decide to have more than one child. Regardless, whatever happens,  
while those children are growing up, HE does not have ANY influence on how  
they are trained, how they are raised and ESPECIALLY when it comes to who  
those children will marry," she points at Genma. "After what he put Ran-chan  
and I through, not to mention how many other fiancees Ran-chan might've had  
during that trip, he has NO right to influence how his grandchildren should  
live their lives."  
  
"So be it," Nagaiwakai nods.  
  
Genma jerks, feeling his sense of control over his son's life being  
torn from him. Ukyou smiles. "And I have a request."  
  
"Name it," Nagaiwakai smiles.  
  
"May I be the godmother of Ran-chan's and A-chan's daughter?"  
  
"Ranma? Akane?"  
  
"Yes!!" both nod, beaming.  
  
"Well, now that's done and over with, let's have something to eat!"  
Nagaiwakai turns to Kasumi. "Now that this is over, we really have cause to  
celebrate."  
  
"Of course," Kasumi nods.  
  
"I'll help!" Akane, Ukyou, Chigaiko and Shinobu chime in.  
  
Nagaiwakai rises. "Souun, Genma, Nodoka, Ranma, Negako, come with me  
please. You too, Nabiki. We've some things to discuss."  
  
"Hai!" everyone rises...  
  
* * *  
  
Seven people now sit in a circle in the dojo. "My mother's  
family...?" Nodoka pales, feeling her own heart.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Nagaiwakai sighs. "Much that I wish I could have  
done something, I couldn't erase birth records. They are public knowledge and  
easy for Takanaba to obtain."  
  
"Nodoka, I can't begin to express my sympathies," Souun shakes his  
head. "What you've born over these years."  
  
"Why was I never told?" Genma wonders. "I understand your wanting to  
keep me from leaning of your aunt, but the murder of your parents is a whole  
different matter!"  
  
Nodoka stares at him, tears in her eyes. "I fell into the same habit  
all who fall in love suffer when confronting a problem she feels she must face  
alone," she gently strokes his face. "I didn't want you to be hurt because of  
me, my husband. What would I be if I allowed you to suffer like that?"  
  
Genma sighs, then turns to Nagaiwakai. "Are they ninjas?"  
  
"There's is a type of ninjitsu married to a sect of shorinji kempo,"  
the Moroboshi Clan matriarch sighs. "Their distant predecessors were monks  
who migrated from China during the early part of the Fujiwara Regency.   
During the shinobi wars as the Edo period came to an end and my family threw  
its support behind Emperor Meiji, they tried to foster a break-up of Japan,  
create independent states that they could control through terror and  
intimidation. Their more radical leaders were crushed by the Zephyrites  
during the Korean War. In retaliation, my brother was killed when Nodoka was  
still a child. Her mother renounced all connections to them...she was  
already in hot water because she had married my brother...and died a year  
later protecting Nodoka."  
  
Silence falls as everyone contemplates Nagaiwakai's words. Ranma  
seethes, hoping that he would soon have a chance to deal with the monsters  
who murdered his grandparents long before he could have a chance to meet  
them. Genma is also angry, both at himself for not earning Nodoka's trust  
enough to learn of her own private pains, but also for the beasts who hurt  
the woman he loved. Souun and Nabiki exchange sad looks, privately wondering  
where their union with the Saotomes would lead them. Negako remains quiet.   
As the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* she knows of the Hoofuku. While possessing some  
skill, their Art was paltry compared to the free-style practiced by the  
Tendous and the Saotomes and worlds behind her. It would be a few  
interesting minutes' distraction.  
  
"May I recommend that we attack now," she looks to Nagaiwakai. "They  
have already drawn blood from us, torn your niece from her parents and now  
ally themselves with a coward who can't fight his own battles even in the  
world of finance. We have every right to prevent a battle from happening  
here."  
  
"We've no idea where they are," Nagaiwakai sighs. "Like when we  
dealt with the Shirokaku, I never kept track of the Hoofuku. A failing on my  
part," she sighs.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? They are probably with Takanaba."  
  
"Yes, Nene just reported that Reiji Hoofuku had met with the man  
earlier today," Nagaiwakai muses. "But we can't attack them. We would be  
seen as the criminals. This isn't a hundred years ago when law enforcement  
was less certain."  
  
"And if we allow them to attack now, how many innocents will suffer?"  
Negako muses. "Kasumi, Nabiki and Chigaiko are hardly trained, Souun is  
woefully out of shape, Genma is not much better and Nodoka is a kendoist."  
  
"Then it's time to up the ante!"  
  
Eyes turn to see six women in Pathfinder dark blue-and-green standing  
at the door to the dojo. "I trust we're in time," Sylia smiles, bowing to  
everyone else.  
  
"Would that be enough?" Nagaiwakai smiles.  
  
"Barely," Negako hums.  
  
The Sagussans stare contemptuously back at the young woman before  
them. "Watch it, half-life," Priss warns. "We still have words with you  
about the way you treated Ataru."  
  
"Enough, Priss! Settle it later," Sylia sighs, then turns to Nene.  
"Sweep the whole grounds for listening devices, including the new section.  
They obviously have to be here."  
  
"Hai," Nene heads out, drawing a tricorder.  
  
"We're being spied on?!" Souun demands.  
  
"Why not?" the Pathfinder commander shrugs. "I assume that the  
Hoofuku clan decided to keep a watch over Nodoka after she married Genma and  
bore Ranma. If I understand how these inter-clan feuds work, it would be seen  
as justice for the Hoofuku to seize Ranma and make him one of their own."  
  
"They're welcome to try," Ranma smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Father, we have a problem!"  
  
Reiji Hoofuku sits up from his bed at the apartment building also  
used by Torizo Takanaba. "What is it, Akiko?"  
  
Except for ebony eyes, Akiko could be Nodoka's twin sister. "All our  
listening devices at the Tendou home are gone!"  
  
"What?!" Reiji snarls, his fists shaking, then he glares out the  
window. "So, Nagaiwakai is onto us, eh?! That's fine!"  
  
"What do we do?!" Akiko wonders.  
  
"Take a force! Target Nodoka, her son and the Tendou girls, not to  
mention Miyaki and her friend from Tomobiki High School!! Watch out for this  
new Moroboshi though. She MAY be the beast that was in Nagaiwakai when we  
fought her and her friends!! Go!"  
  
"Hai!" she bows, then disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
Middle of the night. Dark shapes slink over the walls of the Tendou  
home, then dart for the main home and the Saotome's new wing. Drawing dark  
spheres from their jerseys, then send them spiralling into every bedroom. As  
soon as the knock-out gas has had its effect, they sneak into the targeted  
bedrooms, sweep up the seven women, then sneak off. The operation took five  
minutes.  
  
Watching this from the shadows near the dojo, Priss smiles, tapping  
her wrist-comm. "Wild Child to Silky Doll. It's happening now. Better give  
the SCAA a call..."  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun peeks over the eastern horizon, Takanaba sighs as he rises  
from his bed, moving into the living room to start some coffee. He jolts on  
seeing Reiji Hoofuku there. "Can't you knock like normal people?!"  
  
"I apologize," the Hoofuku patriarch smiles. "But we went ahead and  
captured the Tendou girls, the Miyaki girl, her friend Chigaiko Inu, my niece  
and grand-nephew last night. They're in the holding room downstairs if you  
want to see them."  
  
The man of industry blinks, then smiles. "Well, I suppose it'll be a  
start to a good day! Let's breakfast first, then go."  
  
"Of course," Reiji smiles.  
  
A half-hour later, they proceed out of Takanaba's apartment, then  
proceed to a private elevator to the sub-basement of the complex. The whole  
building was owned by Takanaba who converted it to his own uses in the years  
he ran his company. Since it was under his own name, Nabiki never got it  
when she bought out his company. A minute later, they step into what was  
once meant as a parking garage, though it only had one entrance and exit.   
Akiko awaits them there. "How are our guests?" Reiji asks.  
  
"Still asleep, Father," Akiko smiles.  
  
They proceed into a cordoned-off space, where seven women in  
nightgowns and pyjamas doze off. "Wake them," Reiji orders.  
  
Akiko snaps her fingers. Two ninjas walk over to spray a small cloud  
of dust before everyone's faces. A chorus of sneezes respond as they bolt up,  
eyes wide on seeing their unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?!!" Chigaiko  
cries out.  
  
"Our apologizes for the abrupt way we brought you here," Reiji icily  
smiles. "But we have need of you to deal with a beast who has caused enough  
pain to our family for a long time."  
  
"Hello, Uncle," Nodoka sneers. "Haven't you something better to do  
than be a nuisance...?"  
  
Akiko slaps her cousin hard. "Watch your tongue, Nodoka!! You  
should have better respect for your family!"  
  
"What family, Akiko?!" Nodoka snorts. "You ceased to be my family  
when Grandfather disowned my mother!"  
  
"Perhaps," Akiko sneers. "But after what Nagaiwakai did to him, you  
should've turned your back on her!!"  
  
"At least Aunt Nagaiwakai understands family love," Nodoka retorts.  
"Something YOU will never understand, Akiko!!"  
  
Another slap. "Leave Mom alone, bitch!!" Ranma bolts up, then gasps  
as a bout of nausea sends her to her knees, her arms hugging her stomach as  
she tries not to throw up.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane leans over to help her stay up.  
  
"An adrenaline-sapping agent that should make you behave," Reiji  
hums, staring at the pig-tailed redhead. "Hmmm...I've heard of this curse of  
Jusenkyou. I'd like to see it in action...but knowing how my niece demanded  
that you be a 'man above men,' seeing you as a woman might hurt even more!  
Keep this one that way."  
  
"Yes, Father," Akiko nods.  
  
Takanaba enters, staring at Nabiki. "Takanaba-san, if you wanted to  
see me, you should've called for an appointment," she smiles icily at him.  
  
"To believe I respected you," the man of industry hums. "Well, I  
still respect you in some ways. But I assure you, our working relationship  
will be re-defined today. Just answer one small question, if you would.  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi loaned you half the capital you needed to buy out the  
stocks to take over my company. Who loaned you the other half?"  
  
"The Sagussans did, interest-free," Nabiki smiles. "They considered  
eliminating you from trying to steal their technology a pre-treaty present to  
the people of Earth."  
  
"I see," he chuckles. "Then they're about to lose their  
investment..."  
  
The elevator dings, revealing a faded man in a very savvy business  
suit. "Takanaba-san!" he bows.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lee!" the man of industry smiles on seeing his favourite  
assistant. "How are you? What brings you here?"  
  
"I bear unfortunate news, sir," Mr. Lee bows. "Yesterday, Baron  
Suzuki threw his support behind the Lady Nagaiwakai, informing her of  
everything he and you did concerning the Miyaki girl and what you tried to do  
with the Sagussans later."  
  
Takanaba pales, then sighs. "How unfortunate. Very well, then; if  
he wishes to be once again with his shoguns, than he can join them in  
Yazakune!" he looks at Mr. Lee, trying not to seem rude by wanting to shy  
away. "What has Moroboshi done?"  
  
"She has already informed the Interior Minister," Mr. Lee sighs.  
"The chances are good that an arrest warrant will be issued for you very soon.  
Since the Baron has recanted his crimes, the Lady Nagaiwakai is moving to  
protect him as best she can."  
  
Takanaba snarls, feeling his own control over events vanish. "Well,  
we'll see how she reacts when she learns that I have her niece and  
grand-nephew here as my 'guests.'"  
  
"Are you sure that's them, sir?"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"May I remind you, sir, that save for the Inu girl, all of the women  
there have 'spirit-sisters,' near-doubles from Sagussa that could, with help,  
pass for them," Mr. Lee warns. "I noticed that Pathfinder Troop Six was  
missing from the Toranoseishin Finances building last night and this morning."  
  
Takanaba pales. He spins about to stare at the seven hostages. "I  
hate to say it, girls, but I think they found you out," Chigaiko sighs.  
  
"Too bad," Ranma muses.  
  
The man of industry gags as subcutaneous hologram projectors are  
deactivated, reducing Nodoka to a teenager and giving her tapered ears, giving  
Kasumi tapered ears and Oni horns, Nabiki tapered ears, Akane ears with large  
lower earlobes and gently shifting Shinobu's bosom and hips, their nightgowns  
vanishing to be replaced by Sagussan duty jumpsuits! "Surprise!" Ranma-chan  
waves at them, rising to her feet without any sign of nausea. "Well, do you  
surrender now or do we get physical?!"  
  
"How..." Reiji gasps, backing away.  
  
"*De'ne!*" Nabiki-chan sneers. "Haven't you ever heard of a  
transporter?! Once your bugs were eliminated by Nene, we all beamed in and  
took our spirit-sisters' places!"  
  
Takanaba gulps, then stares at Shinobu-chan, not recognizing her dark  
green-and-black uniform with its two wreath of laurel stripes on the wrists.  
"I don't know you..."  
  
"I've only visited once, during the Spirit War," the future chief  
administrator of Sagussa rises. "But when I heard my spirit-sister's life was  
threatened, I more than happily agreed to come. It made for a good break from  
working on the Earth-Sagussa treaty draft...which will, once signed, prevent  
leeches like you from using extra-terrestrial technology to hurt people ever  
again..."  
  
"But, how did you know...?" Takanaba turns to Mr. Lee...  
  
...then screams as "he" vanishes, revealing Noa, a pistol in hand.  
"Because I was at the Spirit War, too, Takanaba," she smiles, then aims and  
fires!  
  
The bolts causes half of Takanaba's head to disintegrate, what is  
left falling to the floor with a hollow *thud!* "That was for what you could  
have done to Shinobu!!" Noa snarls, then barks out, "Would you all care to  
join us, please?!!"  
  
Space around the ninjas wavers as cloaking screens are dropped,  
revealing a host of warriors from Nerima and Sagussa. "What... how did you  
all get here?!!" Reiji snaps.  
  
"Transporters, old man!!!" Ryouga slams his fist into his other  
hand. "Now you pay for what you did to Ranma's family!!"  
  
A free-for-all starts. The Hoofuku forces are quickly overwhelmed by  
a storm of martial arts attacks and gunfire. Seeing that everything he tried  
to do to hurt Nagaiwakai is blowing up in his face, Reiji leaps over, grabs  
Chigaiko, then bounds over everyone to a hidden escape. "Chigaiko!!!" Shinobu  
cries.  
  
"I'll get her!!" Negako bounds over the fight, then races off.  
  
Watching her forces being overwhelmed, Akiko turns on the Sagussans  
who tricked them all, then drawing her katana, charges. Before she gets  
close, a fist slams her aside. "Mrs. Saotome told me how you killed her  
father in his sleep!!" Shinobu snarls. "How'd you like to try to kill  
someone who can fight back?!"  
  
Akiko snarls, then charges...as an arrow soars out of nowhere to slam  
into her chest! She gasps, then drops her knees, staring at the shaft, then  
the man who shot it. "Yuusuke...!" she gasps before collapsing.  
  
Shinobu turns to see Baron Suzuki standing there, in the gi of a Zen  
archer. The nobleman walks up. "Even though I've long admired you kempoists,  
it's not wise to attack someone with a real blade, Miyaki-san."  
  
"After dealing with Mendou-san for a long time, Baron Suzuki, I'm  
used to seeing a live katana," Shinobu smiles. "Watching Ataru-kun catch it  
all the time wasn't lost on me."  
  
Suzuki smiles, then feels a tug on his foot. He looks down to see  
Akiko tug at his pant leg. Kneeling, he helps her sit up. "I didn't aim to  
kill you," he smiles.  
  
"I'm glad," Akiko smiles, then gently strokes his face. "It's gone,  
Yuusuke-kun. I'm free now..."  
  
"Free of what?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"A mental controlling program Akiko's family stole from the Shirokaku  
Clan some years back," Suzuki sighs, then looks to the Sagussans nearby. "Are  
any of you a doctor?"  
  
"I'm a child services officer, as is Nabiki," Kasumi kneels beside  
them, tricorder out. "Well aimed, Baron. You hit the slot between her right  
lung, the diaphragm and the heart, barely missing the inferior vena cava and  
the spine. This shouldn't be too much to regenerate. Kasumi to 'Hasei'cha,'"  
she taps her wrist-comm to get Akiko evacuated to the orbiting warpsloop.  
  
"I've a surprise," Akiko smiles. "Two of them, in fact."  
  
"Later!" Suzuki nods. "Tell me later."  
  
Akiko and Kasumi disappear in a teleport beam. The baron rises, then  
turns to Shinobu. "Let's help with your friend!"  
  
"Hai!!" Shinobu races off with him...  
  
* * *  
  
Reiji growls as he tries to keep Chigaiko subdued; no matter where he  
touched, he couldn't find the Avalonian's sleep spot. The two had escaped  
onto the street, then he bounded onto the roof of a nearby building, heading  
for the harbour. Seconds later, the top of the apartment complex exploded as  
Negako uses the earth-heart fire geyser to get clear. Spotting the hunched  
form in black with the struggling girl, Negako bounds off building after  
building, closing the gap with every leap. "Come back here!!!" she bellows,  
then raises a finger. "***PSYCHIC LASER!!!!!!***"  
  
The bolt sears through the air, missing Reiji by a metre! He leaps  
again, this time soaring toward a pier with a motor launch waiting. Negako  
also leaps, then cries out as her eyes stare at the large volume of water now  
surrounding them. Her pause allows Reiji to force Chigaiko onto the launch,  
then he casts off, sending the speedboat racing away. Gazing at the faltering  
warrior fast fading behind him, the Hoofuku patriarch laughs. "Some  
warrior!!! Afraid of a little water!!"  
  
Negako staggers as her vision warps the water around her to monstrous  
proportions, a fear a century and more old surging forth from her soul.   
Thanks to memories of the Hana *joonin's* death in 1808 that led to her  
re-birth as a sentient being added to a host drowning in a typhoon years  
later, Negako's inability to affect water was magnified to a phobia as  
all-encompassing to her as Ranma's ailurophobia is to him.  
  
Suddenly, strong hands grab her from behind, then Negako screams as  
she is propelled into the air by a giant leap, soaring right for the motor  
launch. Despite her paranoia, she lands on her feet on the aft deck, then  
collapses on a chair as Shinobu flips off her, bracing herself as Reiji spins  
around, a knife appearing and aimed at Chigaiko's throat. "Stop right  
there!!!"  
  
Shinobu tenses as she tries to probe the Hoofuku patriarch's defense  
for a weakness...as starship engines are heard. She looks up to see  
"Renegade" soar down at them, followed by a transporter beam. "Sorry, but I  
haven't met Chigaiko yet!!" a voice muses.  
  
Reiji turns to be met by Nassur's fist! He is propelled away from  
Chigaiko as Shinobu lunges forward to help the Vosian keep the old warrior  
down. "NO!!!!!!" a voice roars.  
  
Shinobu turns to see Negako rise, the soulsword burning in her  
hands. "***HE...IS ...MINE!!!!!!***" the woman snarls.  
  
Nassur ducks clear as Reiji screams on seeing the energy blade slice  
at his face, unable to escape before his very soul is ripped from him!!  
Dropping to the deck, Negako grabs his body, then with a heave, sends him  
overboard before collapsing, her paranoia overwhelming her again. "Negako!!!"  
Chigaiko leaps over.  
  
"Nassur-kun, let's get this thing to shore!!" Shinobu warns.  
  
"Right," the Vosian turns to the steering wheel...  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, after the SCAA cleaned up the mess in the basement  
of Takanaba's apartment and concocted a story as to the financier's demise,  
everyone involved in today's fracas meets at the Tendou dojo. Regeneration  
for Akiko's wound was local. She is now kneeling beside her beloved. Beside  
her, to everyone's surprise, are two girls Reiko's age, one with long  
straight brown hair, the other with her auburn hair in a ponytail like  
Makoto's. "These are your daughters?!" Shinobu stares at Suzuki.  
  
"Yes, they are," the baron chuckles, himself quite surprised when  
Akiko produced Sadako and Teruyo Suzuki, who had stayed at the Children's Aid  
Centre in Nerima while she had been forced to serve her father. "There was a  
time when Akiko and I enjoyed a fling. But I never thought anything came of  
it."  
  
"That was my father's doing, Yuusuke," Akiko sighs. "Our clan hated  
you nobles as much as we hated Nagaiwakai Moroboshi. He felt it was a  
disgrace for me to bear a nobleman's child, so I was forced to give up  
Sadako-chan and Teruyo-chan after they were born. The administrator at the  
Children's Aid Centre, Mrs. Kokoroyo, always kept me appraised as to their  
welfare."  
  
"I'm glad," Suzuki sighs, then turns to Shinobu. "Shinobu Miyaki.  
Several months ago, I caused you considerable harm when I was asked by Lady  
Katana to capture you and try to manipulate you against your will so that you  
would have evolved into her. In doing so, I also caused grievous offense to  
the family of my beloved's cousin and to our gracious hosts. Please, anything  
that you may ask to repay that slight..."  
  
"Please," Shinobu holds up her hand. "I ask two things. One, that  
you immediately marry Akiko-san and that you dedicate yourself to the raising  
of your daughters. And that I be their godmother. Whenever I've visited the  
Children's Aid Centre with Ataru-kun and Lum, I always enjoyed Sadako-chan's  
and Teruyo-chan's company."  
  
"Done," Suzuki nods.  
  
"And I give you this," Shinobu hands him a package. "It is within my  
faith to forgive one's sins as long as they strive to repent those sins and  
work for a better tomorrow."  
  
Suzuki opens the package, then blinks. "Forgive me, Shinobu-san,  
but...I didn't realize you were Catholic."  
  
"I am," Shinobu smiles. "I do not ask you to convert. But that book  
has offered me many answers over the years whenever I have had a crisis of  
faith. May it also bring answers to you."  
  
Suzuki nods. "Well, since we've all had quite a long night and  
morning, is anyone interested in breakfast?" Kasumi wonders.  
  
Laughter echoes from the dojo...  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later...  
  
"You're leaving?!!"  
  
Chigaiko stares at her sister as she finishes packing the last of her  
things into storage boxes for shipment to Toranoseishin Finances. "That's  
right," she sighs.  
  
"Why?!" Fuchiko gasps, grabbing her arms. "There's no need for you  
to go...!"  
  
"There is!!" Chigaiko sighs. "Fuchiko-chan, one thing I do remember  
from my time in...the Other Place...is how your lives came to a stop because  
of what happened! That's wrong! I don't want to hold you or Mom or Dad  
back! I'm not leaving you once and for all, but I need to get away to give  
you a chance to learn what you can learn! Everything in this house stopped  
because of what happened to me!! Please, don't stop your lives on my  
account!"  
  
"Where will you go?" Fuchiko sniffs.  
  
"I've made arrangements," Chigaiko sighs, then looks to the window.  
"Okay, guys!!"  
  
The black blurs of Komeru Moroboshi's ninjas quickly whisk all of  
Chigaiko's belongings from her room to a nearby van...just as the doorbell  
rings, followed by Kindan's shout. "Chigaiko, you've got some visitors!!" she  
calls upstairs.  
  
"Hai!" Chigaiko runs downstairs to see Mendou, Genma and Ranma  
standing there. "Hi, everyone!!"  
  
"Chigaiko-san," Mendou hands her a small book. "All of us in the  
class wish you the best...and asked me to tell you that you will always have  
friends here. This contains emergency contact numbers for all Mendou,  
Mizunokoji, Moroboshi and McTavish Clan corporations around the world. If  
ever you get into trouble, by all means contact any of them for help."  
  
"Thank you, Shutaro," Chigaiko kisses him. "I hope you and Sil have  
a good life together."  
  
"We will," Mendou backs off.  
  
"Here, child," Genma hands Chigaiko a backpack. "Ranma and I've no  
need of these anymore. We had them refurbished, so they should last you and  
Negako a long time."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Saotome," Chigaiko smiles; the pack had been filled  
by Komeru's ninjas when all the other stuff was moved out.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Ranma wonders.  
  
"I don't know," Chigaiko shrugs, then kisses him. "I hope you and  
Akane-chan have a good live together, Ranma-kun."  
  
He nods as the three withdraw. Chigaiko sighs, then slips the  
backpack on before turning to her parents. "Take care, sweetie," Kindan hugs  
her tightly. "Come back soon."  
  
As Chigaiko parts from her parents, she heads outside to see Negako  
waiting for her, her own backpack (formerly Ranma's) slung on and ready. "Are  
you sure you want to do this?" she muses.  
  
Chigaiko stares at her, then leans up to kiss her. "Negako-chan, I  
am going to teach you how to be human, to accept what you've become...and  
then I'm going to teach you how to love me and become my bondmate. After  
all, we've eight hundred years ahead of us now. We can't let them all go to  
waste!"  
  
"Aye, that's true," Negako muses. "After all, I've lived only half a  
life for eight hundred years. Now I REALLY want to live a life for the next  
eight hundred years."  
  
"That's good...oh!" Chigaiko reaches into her jeans' pocket to pull  
out a folded sheet of paper. "Mendou-san!!"  
  
"Hai?!" Mendou walks over from his command car.  
  
"Please photocopy this and give it to everyone in the class," she  
hands the note over.  
  
"Of course," Mendou bows, then heads back to the car.  
  
With that, Chigaiko and Negako face each other. "Let's go!" the  
former waves the latter onto their eternal story...  
  
* * *  
  
"My former classmates,  
  
"Many of you will have heard by the time you receive  
this that I elected to go on a sort of training trip with a friend for the  
unforeseeable future. This is in part to help that friend come to grips with  
who and what she is...and in part for me to discover myself. You do not  
realize how wounded I felt at times when we were in class together, with  
everyone trying to please Lum-chan and/or Shutaro and ignoring people like  
myself.  
  
"My dating Ataru-chan before I...left you the first time...was  
partially meant to shock all of you into seeing that there is much more to  
life than worrying about the love-life of an alien and her boyfriend. Life  
is too vast and too varied to be concentrated on one thing. My new friend  
Negako once focused her whole life on martial arts. She has to learn  
everything almost from scratch. I intend to help her.  
  
"Please, I beg you all, do not focus your life on just one thing. Go forth and experience as  
much of what this world has to offer in all its variety. Be bold if you can,  
don't be afraid to look past the shell that you imposed on yourself the day  
Lum-chan came into our lives. I hope that what you discover brings new  
experiences to your lives and your dreams, allows you to see as Negako and I  
strive to see, what life TRULY is about.  
  
"If the Fates are kind, Negako and I will return. I hope then that I could see you all as my friends.  
  
"Take care.  
"Chigaiko Inu"  
  
*** The Beginning ***  



	65. Great Father Ataru: Stage One - Renewal...

A dark room.  
  
Four men sit in a circle. Their racial origins are obvious despite the  
absence of revealing light. Their discussions are cryptic, but the events  
they set in motion this day will have ramifications for years to come. Across  
a dozen star systems, beyond the boundaries of the Union they are presently  
trying to destroy, revert to its previous form. Between them, a spotlight  
shines on a sigil emblazoned on the floor. The sigil, a tiger-striped globe  
surrounded by smaller sigils, represents their ultimate goal.  
  
The coat-of-arms of the old Urusian Empire.  
  
Its symbolism is profound. The smaller sigils, each representing the  
twenty Imperial Houses, were part of the Empire, yet powers unto themselves.  
United when facing outside aggression, yet fighting among themselves to assume  
the ascendant position of First House, symbolically emblazoned over Uru's  
north pole. Further, the Houses reigned over their subjects and slaves like  
gods imposing their laws on frightened mortals.  
  
Yet there is one dichotomy to this sigil.  
  
Uru and her ruling Houses are embraced by the sweeping wings of a golden  
bird. This is the symbol of the great ship who ensure the Empire's creation  
by driving the hordes of the Seifukusu Dominion off Uru nine centuries ago.  
The phoenix, symbol of the ship legends called the Eternal Voyager.  
  
We know it as the Gatherer.  
  
Little did those founding Imperial Urusians realize that those working  
to revive their dreams nine centuries later, two centuries after their work  
was transformed by the Union Revolution, would face the phoenix again. And  
this time, it will not be as savior...  
  
...but destroyer.  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage One: Renewal" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fortieth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura" created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) And so, after forty stories, we come to the final phase of our Yatsura  
fanfic series. About time; I'm tired and I've got other things to consider!  
Anyhow, all stories are still to be filed in the UY-TSY ftp sites and all  
applicable websites.  
  
2) The Sagussans, as a whole, are the product of my first Yatsura fanfic  
effort, written back in 1992 shortly after Mike introduced me to the series.  
The basic question I asked back then is "What would happen if Ataru actually  
got his harem?" Well, the eleven stories of UY-GFA, after a million and one  
revisions, are the answer I hope everyone can be satisfied with.  
  
3) Please refer to the *Daishi'cha* List and the *Daishi'cha* Information  
on Amendments and Additions, currently at all websites, to obtain further  
information on the *daishi'cha* introduced in these stories. Biographies of  
the important characters will be written. The "-chan" endings will be dropped  
for the namesakes of UY characters when the Sagussan is separated from her  
spirit-sister.  
  
4) Some *daishi'cha's* names are inspired because Ataru does not know the  
names of their look-alikes. Thus we have Lumunookaa and Ten'nookaa, named in  
tribute of Lum's and Ten-chan's mothers. The Project *Daishi'cha* (named in  
honour of the protagonists in "Project A-ko") spell their names phonetically  
(Eiko, Biiko, Shiko) instead of alphabetically (A-ko, B-ko, C-ko).  
  
5) Junba's nickname, "Aiotoga," comes from the classic Japanese phrase  
"love song."  
  
6) All elements of this series concerning the old Urusian Empire are  
inspired by Lew Burton and his alternate reality fanfic "Just a Dream" and  
"Still Dreaming." As always, a nod of thanks to Lew for his efforts and work.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And after all that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Wh-where am I...?!" Benten mutters.  
  
Her eyes flutter open. The hunter blinks as the lavish contours of a  
high-priced bedroom appear around her. Her fingers locate another person  
beside her. Looking left, she sees Nassur, still asleep. Taking note of a  
large picture window behind tapestry-sized drapes, she rises. Her motion is  
unsteady, the nauseous feeling of some sort of drug seizing her. Reaching the  
window without vomiting, she throws open the drapes. The scene beyond sends  
another bout of nausea through her body. "Phentax Two?" she mutters.  
"Terrific!"  
  
Stretching herself, she looks around, then glances outside to determine  
her location. They were in the presidential mansion...naturally, a replica of  
the Mendou mansion in Tomobiki. Noting that no weapons or other personal  
belongings have been taken, Benten proceeds to awaken her husband. "Hey,  
Nassur, get up!" she barks.  
  
"What...?!" he jolts, immediately sitting up. "What the?! Where in  
Lecasur's name are we?!"  
  
"On Oogi's planet of morons, where else?!" she jibes.  
  
Nassur shakes his head. The last thing either remember was hosting a  
private party on the "Renegade" with their friends, celebrating their survival  
from the Planet of Shadows mission and the birth of their child...  
  
"Junba-chan?!" he suddenly bolts to his feet, eyes flashing. "Where's  
the baby?!!"  
  
Hearing that, Benten pales. Could Oogi actually...?  
  
Before she could articulate another thought, the door opens, revealing  
their host. "Ah, you're up!" Oogi smiles, respectfully bowing. "We're  
pleased you're both alright, Nassur-sama, Benten-sama. I trust the sedative  
has worn off?"  
  
The incensed Fukunokami grabs the Niphentaxian president by his collar,  
slamming him against the wall. "Look, you!!! You have five seconds to tell  
us what we're doing here, why we're here, where're the others and WHERE'S MY  
BABY?!?!"  
  
Oogi shudders. "Benten-sama, before you consider that we had anything  
to do with that base attack on your persons after your victory over the  
heretic Mikado...?!"  
  
Benten decks him! "Spare me the religious mumbo-junbo, asshole!!!  
Where's my daughter?!!"  
  
"She's safe," Oogi announces. "So are the others of Lum-sama's Holy  
Company and their friends...except Lum-sam Herself!"  
  
"What?!" Nassur walks up. "What's going on?!"  
  
Oogi stands, straightening himself. "A patrol ship found your vessel  
adrift in the Dead Zone, quite close to the Neutral Zone with the Ipraedies  
Empire," he sighs. "It was fortunate; if we had not come, you would've been  
surely destroyed!"  
  
"Thank you for the rescue," the Vosian sighs. "Now, the rest of it."  
  
"When my crews boarded, we found you sedated and Lum-sama removed from  
your presence," Oogi reports. "I have my fleet dispersed attempting to locate  
Her now. Be assured, we shall not leave a stone unturned until Lum-sama is  
returned to the bosom of Her Holy Company!"  
  
Nassur and Benten try not to laugh. Still, Niphentaxian help was better  
than no help at all. "Thanks," the former nods. "Now, if you don't mind, can  
we see our baby?"  
  
A pained look crosses the president's face. "I'm afraid to say that I  
cannot allow that to happen," he quickly raises his hand to ward the flash of  
anger in their eyes. "It is not because I wish to deny you the chance to be  
with your beautiful child; far from it. Any marriage between members of Lum-  
sama's Holy Company should be seen as a blessed event. However, there are  
many on this world who would see your child as a threat to our race."  
  
Nassur and Benten blink. "Why?!!" both demand.  
  
"There is...a legend, a prophecy, among my people," Oogi sighs. "Few of  
the leaders in Lum-sama's Holy Church ever speak of it. But it has been  
passed from generation to generation, from one Great Awakening to another. It  
states that if there ever should come a major change among those Holy Persons  
who inspire the Great Awakening which unites my world...the birth of children,  
the departure from the code of ethics by which you govern yourself and your  
veneration of Lum-sama...then a holocaust of epic proportions will befall my  
people. It is...a deeply ingrained part of our culture. Of course, it is  
just a legend..."  
  
"But people sometime need legends to help them live their lives, achieve  
their goals," Nassur sighs, remembering the Mikado's fixation with the Sceptre  
of Lecasur. "Thank you for telling us this, Oogi, although I'd wish you'd've  
mentioned it before. That goes far in explaining your actions against Ataru."  
  
The president's mouth twists. "Please, Nassur-sama. Do not mention  
that devil's name in front of me. I know not how he was able to see to it  
that Lum-sama would reject Her Holy Company, much less leave the Holy City.  
However, eliminating him will have to wait. I want to know who destroyed my  
agents on Earth and the fleet I dispatched to ensure Lum-sama's rights were  
not abused."  
  
Which meant that Oogi still had no clear idea about the Sagussans,  
Nassur realized. If Ataru pressed the matter, he had the clear advantage of  
surprise. "Well, that's goes with being a president, Oogi," he smiles. "Now,  
where is my daughter?"  
  
"She is in the care of priests I personally selected for their loyalty  
in the Great Lum Church," Oogi nods toward the centre of Lumukyou. "They are  
of the sects personally venerating you and Benten-sama. Without a doubt, they  
will never allow Junba-sama to come to harm."  
  
"Thanks," Benten nods. "If you don't mind, I'll head there now."  
  
"Of course," he bows, allowing the Fukunokami to depart.  
  
"And if you don't mind," Nassur's eyes flash, "...I just detected the  
others in the lounge below. Maybe I can find out what's going on with Lum."  
  
"Of course," Oogi bows. "Oh, Nassur-sama."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heard...with great distress, about the tragic death of your mother."  
Genuine sympathy shines in the president's eyes. "I extend my deepest  
condolences at Hunba-sama's loss and the death of the clone of your blessed  
first wife. I pray Lum-sama will guide them to their just rewards."  
  
"Thanks," Nassur muses, heading out of the room, surprised to see that  
Oogi, beyond the bluster of being the leader of the most ill-inspired church  
in galactic history, was a man with genuine compassion. He would have to re-  
think a lot of his personal opinions about the Niphentaxian head-of-state.  
  
Entering the lounge, he performs a quick head-count. Everyone save Lum  
was present and in decent shape. Of course, Niphentaxians dressed like their  
icons were tending to them, even the ones who had not been given a place in  
Phentax Two's pantheon of "gods." Typical. "Everyone okay?" he inquires.  
  
The Niphentaxians bow to the hunter. "We're fine," Koosei stretches  
himself. "Just one question: what happened?"  
  
"I was hoping one of you might have the answer," Nassur rubs his skull.  
"Oogi has his fleet trying to locate Lum now. I just hope she's okay."  
  
"What about flight recorders?" Ryuunosuke wonders. "Does 'Renegade'  
have them?"  
  
"Yes," Nassur nods. "Oogi didn't say anything about getting his hands  
on them. Given the modifications yours and Nagisa's spirit-sister threw into  
her before we took off for the Planet of Shadows, I don't think Oogi's techs  
have any idea how to get at them. I'll look in on them later."  
  
A woman dressed like Ryuunosuke faces her divine inspiration, eyes wide  
with wonder. "Ryuunosuke-sama, you mean to say you have a spirit for a  
sister?"  
  
The tomboy jerks. "Um...it's hard to explain." She herself had just  
met Ryuunosuke-chan, believed the most likely candidate to become Engineer  
Commander, leader of Sagussa's sixty-thousand strong engineer corps, on the  
voyage to Colony Seventy-one.  
  
"What about you-know-who?" Shinobu frets. "Our new friend?"  
  
"She's fine," Nassur detects the subtle hints through their *pe'cha*  
bond. "Benten's gone to check on her."  
  
"What new friend, Nassur-sama?" a man resembling Chibi wonders.  
  
"An orphan who was born shortly after Lecashuto fell," Nassur replies  
straight-faced. "Benten and I are caring for her."  
  
"Oh, Lum's Blessings on her, then!" Ryuunosuke's double claps her hand.  
"What better way to enter life than to be blessed by one of Her Holy Company?"  
  
The looks on Nagisa's, Tsubame's, Sil's and the guards' girlfriends  
faces says it all: "Don't these people have anything better to do than  
prostrate themselves over Lum?"  
  
"In the meantime," Nassur smiles, "...could you please leave us alone  
for a while? We want to discuss things in private."  
  
"Of course," the woman bows and everyone departs.  
  
Koosei walks to the door after them, securing it. Sakura and Cherry  
secure the other entrances. "Listening devices?" the Shinto priestess mouths  
soundlessly.  
  
"Not in here," Nassur shakes his head. "This is Oogi's private suite.  
He never receives anyone sensitive here."  
  
"You mean we have to trust that brainless moron?!" Lan wonders.  
  
"Relax, Lan," Nassur projects a sympathetic smile. "Like it or not,  
Oogi did us a great favour. Now, what we have to discover is who took Lum."  
  
"Much less why," Sil tenses. "If Ataru finds out, he'll go ballistic."  
  
"Not to mention what Noa might do," Shinobu shudders. "Between them,  
they could wreck a planet."  
  
The others grimly nod, having seen that not more than two days before.  
"So, what do we do?" Aijooa wonders. "I don't know about you guys, but the  
idea of intelligent people treating my boyfriend like a god doesn't make me  
feel comfortable."  
  
"Aijooa, these people are everything BUT intelligent!" Lan sarcastically  
notes.  
  
"They're intelligent in their own ways, Lan," Nassur cuts in. "Consider  
this: Oogi expressed real sympathy over the 'death' of my mother, not to  
mention genuine concern over Junba-chan. It's fascinating what one learns  
about other races."  
  
"Despite that, we have to contact Earth and tell Ataru and Noa about  
Lum," Koosei cuts in. "Both will move heaven and earth to find her if she's  
in any danger. And they have the firepower to back it up."  
  
"Agreed," Nassur nods. "As soon as we've recovered, we'll take you all  
back to Earth. In the meantime, relax...and please don't take advantage of  
these people. Let's make a good impression."  
  
"We don't need to make an impression with these morons!" Lan cuts in.  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru yawns as he sits up, stretching himself. "'Morning," he muses,  
then glances to his left. "Well, Minister, how was it?"  
  
"Wonderful," Noa purrs, setting aside a device similar to a miniature  
glue gun, then slips over to draw Ataru into an embrace. "I knew you were  
well skilled, Mr. Moroboshi, but even that took me by surprise." A pouting  
look then crosses her face. "Do it again?"  
  
"Sex maniac," Ataru grumbles, slipping out of her arms. "Much that I  
would be tempted, but there would be 99,980 jealous women demanding to know  
why you're hogging my attention."  
  
"True," Noa begins to dress. "Any idea when Lum-chan and the others  
will be back?"  
  
"Should be today," Ataru slips on his clothes, sensing the tense look on  
the *ashi'cha's* face. "You okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Noa shakes her head. "I had a strange dream last night.  
Lum was calling out to me, begging me to come help her. Weird."  
  
He tenses. Dreams like that should never be ignored, especially given  
the powerful bond of love, trust and friendship between his fiancee and  
Sagussa's elder mother. "Well, let's get someone on the horn to call Nassur  
to see if Lum's okay," he muses.  
  
She nods as they head out of the bedroom. Oshika is presently a beehive  
of activity as people collapse the spare bungalows the "Hasei'cha's" crew  
erected while they were watching over Benten and Reiko. Some personal items  
had already been transferred to the warpsloop for the move to Sagussa. Other  
crews on that desert world were preparing the Moroboshis' private suite in the  
Chamber of Eternity for Ataru's stay. No one had any idea how long Ataru and  
Lum would remain. Best guess from Misato was five months. After a period  
where the *daishi'cha* would become used to directing their own affairs, Ataru  
and Lum would probably return. But this time, they would be living in a home  
on the slopes of the Esanta'cha for the rest of their lives.  
  
Even now, it frightened Ataru, the power Fate had presented him. A  
serious case of cultural contamination twelve years before bound the destiny  
of one hundred thousand vastly intelligent young women to him. He was now at  
the apex of a vast machine completely loyal to him. That was certainly NOT  
the way Yura and the planners of the Grand Design intended the *daishi'cha* to  
evolve. True, Sagussa presently required a hierarchical structure, although  
that would not apply to the *seirei'cha,* the first generation of native-born  
Sagussans the *daishi'cha* would parent. Once Sagussa's ecological health was  
fully restored, the hierarchy would melt into the matriarchy which once  
dominated pre-Gisan'cha Sagussa.  
  
However, twelve years ago, something went wrong. The planners of the  
Grand Design envisioned that the *daishi'cha* would be informal in seeking  
*daimon'cha* to aid in parenting children. Find them, obtain genetic samples,  
then allow them to return to their lives. However, the gross lack of emotions  
inflicting all of Noa's people had to be redressed before anyone could have a  
child. That precipitated the search which culminated in Ataru Moroboshi  
becoming not only first *daimon'cha* but the first *daite'cha.*  
  
But with the forging of that bond to their first *daimon'cha,* the  
Sagussans became emotionally TOO dependant on Ataru. They would literally die  
for Ataru, make war in his name, defend Earth if he asked it. That was NOT  
what the Grand Design was about. So Ataru had to go back. Demonstrate that  
life was not centred around Ataru Moroboshi. Ataru suppresses a shudder,  
wondering if he was really up to repeating what he had to do to save Tomobiki  
from Lum's influence.  
  
*Get back home soon, Lum-chan,* he stares at the midday sky. *If I ever  
needed you to be at my side, love, I need you now.*  
  
* * *  
  
"What's the analysis?" the chief technician wonders.  
  
"Unknown," a scanner officer sighs. "Two small craft are docked by the  
target area. First one ID's as the ship which chased Kakaru Azu's fleet from  
this mudball sometime ago. Second one is totally unknown. Too many witnesses  
around the target to guarantee a perfect first strike."  
  
"Fine, then," the chief growls. "We wait. Sooner he's out of the way,  
the sooner these monkeys learn who their true masters are."  
  
The others grimly nod...  
  
* * *  
  
Within the hour, the bungalows are dismantled and loaded aboard the  
"Hasei'cha." By that time, Reiko is packed. "I'm all set, Daddy!" the  
Noukiite announces.  
  
"Good!" he kneels, embracing her. "You sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"I guess so," she nods. "When's Lum coming back?"  
  
"Soon, I hope," he muses. "Noa's trying to contact her now. Once she's  
here, we're on our way."  
  
"Great!" Reiko beams. "Daddy, when I get to Sagussa, will I have  
someone to play with?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Lufy comments from nearby. "Every child service  
officer is bashing down Kurama's door to be your personal nanny! You'll have  
to beat them off with a cane!"  
  
"I hope not," Reiko blushes.  
  
Lufy waves as she returns to her ship. Ataru shudders again, feeling  
butterflies the Gatherer's size in his stomach. Pre-departure jitters. Part  
of him wanted to stay. Part urged him to his destiny. Further, the situation  
was different from previous times. This was the first time he would go into  
space willingly, under his command. One word could end it. His destiny was  
his and no one else's, not even Lum's. That was the type of power Ataru had  
always sought. Actually having it was wonderful. It scared him, too.  
  
"You okay?" a soft voice tickles his ear.  
  
He turns to see Hunba standing beside him. Newest member to Sagussa's  
family, the former rebel commander was resplendent in her External Affairs  
duty uniform. He had seen pictures of her before regeneration, when her face  
was marred by a missing eye and the other scars of war. The miracles of the  
regeneration matrix, Catty said afterward, complimenting Honey on the bond-  
mate that Fate literally dropped into the aide-de-camp's lap. Ataru found  
himself envying Honey, believing Hunba one of the most attractive women he  
ever encountered. Then again, what did one expect of Nassur's mother?  
  
"Just nervous about actually going to Sagussa," he admits. "Previous  
times, I was kidnapped by everyone and his dog for a host of reasons...or else  
my libido was out of control. I can say 'I want to stay'...and this time,  
they'll listen to me."  
  
"And you'll break their hearts if you do," she growls, squeezing his  
arm. "And if you did, I'd kill you."  
  
"I'd let you," he feels another shudder in his bones. "Hunba..."  
  
"C'mon," she smiles. "You might as well write '100001' on my sleeves,  
the way things are now," she indicates the solid stripe on her upper arm,  
where on others, a sequential notation would appear.  
  
"You still have to adjust to being a Sagussan," he warns. "Besides, you  
never had the chance to go to Sabaku to do a *nicha* for your husband. That's  
still a part of you even if you are in all sense a *daishi'cha.* And...atop  
that, you are the mother of a friend."  
  
"True, I guess," she muses. "But my life on Vos ended when I took that  
bullet for Natsu-chan. I have a new life. Right now, I am a Sagussan, not a  
Vosian. Besides, isn't it considered rude to be *surei'cha* for one person  
but not one's bond-mate?"  
  
Ataru winces. Hunba was correct; traditionally, that WAS considered a  
gross insult on Sagussa. He wondered what would happen when he had to deal  
with Rei's mother and sister, bond-mates to Sylia and Priss.  
  
"I'll think about it," he sighs.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting," she kisses him, then walks to the "Hasei'cha."  
  
He shudders, wondering how Nassur's mother meant by that. Major clash  
of cultural mores here. He hoped it would not wind up swamping him. Sighing,  
he turns to head inside...  
  
* * *  
  
"The house is empty!" the chief technician snaps. "Send her down!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the teleport controller nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru turns the corner to his room...then stops. "Lum!"  
  
"Hello, Darling," the Oni smiles, reclining on his bed. "Where have you  
been?"  
  
"Outside," he moves to embrace her. "We're almost ready. When did you  
get in?"  
  
"Just now," she evenly answers, allowing him to draw her into his arms.  
"Darling, you're so tense," her hands trace the bare spot on his spine.  
"Here, let me give you a massage..."  
  
He sighs, his body shivering from the ticklish feeling of her fingers on  
his spinal column. Suddenly, the familiar smell of ozone hits his nostrils.  
"Lum...?"  
  
His body detects her tensing, her grip tightening into a bear hug...just  
as the flashes of lightning start dancing on her skin. Without a second's  
hesitation, he drops out of her embrace, catches her legs between his, then  
trips her onto the bed! Before he could recover, blasts of energy race at  
him. "DIE!!!!!!" the Oni howls.  
  
Ataru somersaults out of harm's path each time, dodging each blast with  
a level of experience only the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* knowledge could bestow.  
"Lum!!!" he cries out. "What's wrong?!! Why are you doing this?!!"  
  
"What do you think, lesser?!!" the Oni spins on him, a frightening look  
on her face. "Your interference has delayed us enough!!! Now this little  
world will be ours!!!"  
  
Her energy blast disintegrates the wall between their bedroom and the  
dining room! Ataru flips out of danger's path, then sails into the living  
room and the *qu'f-piaqu'r,* still hung on its pegs by the door. Right now,  
he had to subdue Lum, then find out what was wrong. Another blast of energy  
disintegrates the door. "Oh, no, you don't!!!" Lum snarls. "You won't do to  
me what you've done to my friends, you two-timing traitor!!!"  
  
Ataru's boot kicks the musket out of its pegs just as the sound of the  
exploding door attracts a crowd. "Hey, is that Lum?!" Lufy calls from  
outside. "What's going on?!!"  
  
Lum's eyes glance at the picture window, immediately seeing a dangerous  
crowd approach. Noting her distraction, Ataru rolls out of sight, the *qu'f-  
piaqu'r* in hand. Lufy comes to the doorway. "Lum?!!" the pilot demands.  
"What in Lyna's name are you doing...?!"  
  
"Shut up!!!" Lum sends a lighting blast her way.  
  
Lufy dodges, yanking Catty clear as Ataru bolts to his feet, musket  
locked on her stomach. "Lights out!!!" he fires.  
  
Lum is slammed against the wall by the bolt of energy! She collapses to  
the floor as Ataru sprints to her side. Given the decreasing threat from  
Tomobiki and elsewhere, Ataru had decided to stop using the deadly solid ball  
case shot rounds the musket normally used, substituting a riot-suppression  
round Asukanoevan had perfected. Lum would have a hell of a bruise in her  
stomach but no other damage. Ataru blinks as he realizes that Lum is now in a  
tiger-striped bikini, clothes she had last worn before their pre-nuptial  
agreement, clothes Windy had urged her to stop wearing.  
  
Something was not right!  
  
Catty kneels beside the fallen Oni, scanning her with a tricorder. "No  
sign of any physical damage other than what you did," the doctor reports.  
"But there is signs of mental tampering. She's been hypnotized!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Ataru exclaims. "Someone hypnotized my fiancee into  
attacking me?!! Who?!!"  
  
"I don't know," Catty shakes her head. "Let's move her into the bedroom  
so I can do a psi-exam. Lufy, find Noa and get her here, now!"  
  
"Right!!" the pilot runs to the "Hasei'cha."  
  
Ataru and Catty lift the unconscious Lum into the bedroom. As Priss  
ties the Oni to the bed with some heavy manila rope, Ataru digs into his  
nightstand to draw two yellow ribbons. "Always kept these around just in  
case," he proceeds to tie them on his fiancee's horns. "That should keep her  
lightning in check."  
  
"We need to sedate her," Catty draws a hypo from her medical bag, then  
injects the sedative into Lum's neck. "There! Now all we have to do is wait  
for Noa..."  
  
And speak of the devil, Noa arrives. "What's going on?!" the *ashi'cha*  
haggardly demands, her face ashen. "Lum!!!"  
  
Staggering to her knees, Noa presses her fingers against her bond-mate's  
face. Psi-probes plunge into her mind as the Sagussan tries to ascertain what  
is happening. A moment later, she pulls herself away. "Well?!" Ataru gulps.  
  
"Lyna's Soul," Noa gasps, tears in her eyes. "They mind-raped her!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone exclaims.  
  
"They...they put her into a sensory depravation tank...made her believe  
everyone she knew...was her enemy..." Noa feels her breath go as the horror of  
what Lum has endured comes to her. "She...she fought it...but it was too  
much...she's still too vulnerable...not strong enough to...oh, Eternal  
Sands...!"  
  
With that, she collapses into Ataru's embrace. "I wish I still had the  
power to use a psychic knife," Hunba shudders. "That would knock her back to  
her senses in an instant."  
  
"We have something better," Pony smiles. "A massive mind-mend. The  
power of all our minds combined would erase the contagious mental data and  
allow Lum the chance to return to normal."  
  
"Agreed," Catty nods, kneeling beside Noa. "Noa, did you hear...?"  
  
"I heard," Noa nods, feeling her strength return. "Ataru and I'll lead.  
Rest of you follow."  
  
Everyone nods, mentally preparing themselves...  
  
* * *  
  
"Can they do that?!!" the chief technician demands.  
  
"Sir, we have no idea what their psionic powers are like!!" a hypnotic  
specialist reports. "That's the damn problem, here!!! Everything about this  
race is still a mystery!!"  
  
The chief watches as Ataru and Noa face each other, one hand rising to  
touch the other's face. Known threats were no problem. Killing Ataru would  
set into motion a chain of events which would see the old order restored. But  
the Terran's mysterious allies were unknown. Further, they have proved more  
than willing to stop ANY race who threatened those they cared for. And Ataru  
Moroboshi was atop that list!  
  
"Get her out!!" he snaps. "Extract her, now!!! Send something down to  
distract them!!"  
  
"Right!!!" the teleport operator keys controls...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready?" Noa's voice seems far away.  
  
"Ready," Ataru nods.  
  
Hands still on the other's face, they move to slide onto their bed,  
allowing their free hands to touch the one they love. "Lum!!!" Lufy screams,  
jolting them both from their concentration.  
  
The two spin around just as a teleport beam takes Lum and the bed away!  
Lufy and Priss spring at the bed to rescue the Oni...but miss, falling atop a  
box-like device emitting an ominous tick.  
  
"BOMB!!!!" Hunba screams.  
  
Everyone dives into the living room, seeking the cover of the dining  
room overhang as the bomb explodes!! A quarter of Ataru's house disintegrates  
as everyone lands in a pile on the living room sofa. Watching this from  
outside, others sprint to the house to render aid.  
  
And with no one manning the "Hasei'cha's" sensory controls, a cloaked  
ship slips out of Earth orbit, bound for Urusian space...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage One: Renewal" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fortieth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura" created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE ONE: RENEWAL," Nassur and his  
friends, after celebrating the end of the Planet of Shadows mission, find  
themselves on Phentax Two. Lum had been kidnapped under mysterious  
circumstances. Meanwhile, Ataru is preparing himself for the trip to Sagussa.  
Lum arrives, trying to kill him. Ataru subdues her, then Noa learns that the  
Oni had been subjected to hypnotism to make her the perfect assassin. Before  
the Sagussans could move to rescue her, Lum is teleported away...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Lum's been kidnapped?!!" Nokoko exclaims. "What's going on?!!"  
  
The Nendo-kata return from work to find their matriarch's home wrecked,  
Lum missing and Ataru and Noa in a state of shock. "We don't know," Catty  
sighs. "All we do know is that someone has programmed Lum to kill Ataru."  
  
"Oh, wonderful!" Nokoko shakes her head. "So who could it be?"  
  
"We weren't able to find out before they took her," the doctor sighs.  
"But whoever is responsible for this, they're no amateurs."  
  
"Which narrows the list of possible suspects down considerably," Nokoko  
sighs. "Any idea who?"  
  
"Who would want me dead?" Ataru moans. "Outside of everyone in the  
known galaxy..."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Nokoko pats his back. "Now, you stop! Losing your  
cool at a time like this isn't going to help anyone, least of all Lum-chan!  
Besides, you have the best military force in the galaxy backing you up.  
Instead of standing here, why don't you put it to use?"  
  
"We need a hunter for this," Ataru asserts. "Despite their skills,  
everyone here's too inexperienced to carry out an investigation. We've no  
idea where Nassur and the others are, so what options are left?"  
  
"Lum's dad is one," Noa muses.  
  
"Dakejinzou's another," Priss adds.  
  
"Good," Ataru sighs. "Call and tell them what's going on. Any other  
suggestions?"  
  
"Yes," Sylia walks up. "It's time for you to come home."  
  
Ataru jolts, staring at her. "We could've had you and Lum on Sagussa  
four months ago had we believed the Mikado would target you," the commander of  
Pathfinder Troop Six explains. "Right now, we can't deny facts. Someone is  
out to kill you, Ataru...and that someone has Lum under his control. That  
makes this plan doubly dangerous. Your guard will be lowered because it is  
Lum. You judgement makes you vulnerable, Ataru. And because of that, the  
only safe place in the galaxy right now is Sagussa."  
  
The other *daishi'cha* readily nod. Ataru grimaces, then absently nods.  
"O-okay," he sighs. "I'll go..."  
  
The Sagussans emit a faint-hearted cheer. "In the meantime, I'd better  
call Captain Invader and tell him the bad news," Noa rises. "I'll call  
Dakejinzou right after that."  
  
"Don't forget, she has a family now," Ataru warns her. "That comes  
first."  
  
"I know," Noa nods, heading outside...  
  
* * *  
  
"The first strike nearly succeeded, sir," the chief technician reports,  
a churlish smile twisting his lips. "Although it seems yet again that the  
lesser Moroboshi has a few more surprises up his sleeve."  
  
"That is not why I hired you to get Lum to kill him," the hazy image on  
the viewscreen responds. The technician's small craft is hovering at the edge  
of Earth's solar system. "I expect success, not near successes."  
  
"Sir, we have underestimated the strength of this bond between Lum and  
Moroboshi," the technician warns. "She hesitated before she went in for the  
kill. Understandable given the depth of their relationship. And that  
hesitance, teamed with the arsenal Moroboshi has at his command, is what makes  
this difficult. There is another complication. There's this additional bond  
she has...the one with the mystery woman, Noa. No matter what we do, there's  
no way we can make Lum even THINK of hurting her."  
  
"That woman is a stranger!" the image protests. "She should be the  
simplest target of all."  
  
"That's not true in this case, sir," the technician sighs. "The only  
thing I can conclude from this is that Noa and Lum have been close friends for  
a decade, maybe more!"  
  
"Then do something about it!" the image growls. "Don't call again  
unless Ataru Moroboshi is dead!!"  
  
The image fades. "Jackass!" the technician snarls. "Altering someone's  
mind isn't that easy!"  
  
Sighing, he steps off the courier's bridge, proceeding to a large room  
one deck below. Solid black all around, its only piece of furniture is a  
device similar to an electric chair. Lum, her head covered by a helmet with  
dozens of wires strung to a computer behind her, is strapped to it. Staring  
at the beautiful Oni draped in a bikini, he represses the lust her nubile body  
arouses within him. Whatever persuaded her to wear those gawky dresses?  
  
Cautiously, he unstraps the helmet, drawing it off Lum. The blank look  
that filled her eyes while attached to the chair is replaced with blazing  
anger. Her rage is unreal. "You bastard!!" she hoarsely spits at him. "How  
dare you make me attack Darling?!! I swear, you're going to pay for  
this...!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" he barks, leaning at her. "Like it or not, Princess, you  
have a role to fulfil back home! And that's to become Empress, ushering in  
the new Imperial Age!! My employers want results, so like it or not, you  
better forego this cute fascination for that lesser Moroboshi and accept the  
role Fate gave you!!!"  
  
"Never!!" she barks. "When Darling gets his hands on you, I hope he  
rips you apart with his bare hands!! I'll be watching!!"  
  
He laughs. "You think so highly about that monkey, don't you?! I can't  
for a moment believe you actually allowed him to humiliate you, dominate you,  
control you for the last three years!! And then you let his grandmother  
railroad you into the ground!! Maybe I should program you to go after that  
bitch instead of her worthless grandson!! That'll be one less headache to  
worry about when the time comes!"  
  
"Grandma's ninja would kill me AND YOU in the blink of an eye!" Lum  
warns. "And Grandma herself could fight Nassur to a standstill!! Besides,  
the Inquisition will tear this galaxy apart to learn what happened to Grandma  
if you hurt her!! They're not idiots; they'll sniff you out no matter where  
you hide!!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to keep that in mind," he icily smiles. "In the  
meantime, care to tell me who this is?" he holds up a picture.  
  
Noa. Lum's eyes soften. At least this bastard's tricks had not made  
the Oni think ill of her bond-mate. "She's a friend."  
  
"'Friend?'" the man muses. "I don't think so. I think she's much more  
than that! You two...seem to have known each other for a long time."  
  
"Some years," she shrugs, keeping her guard up. "What of it?"  
  
"Well, like it or not, she is a nuisance," the man sighs. "We'll  
program you to kill her."  
  
"Good luck!" she snorts.  
  
Her mutiny enrages him and he loses control. He slaps her across the  
face, then yanks her hair to force her to gaze into his blazing eyes. "You  
listen to me, you bitch!! You are not leaving this place until you start  
cooperating! Your initial resistance to our programming was amusing at first,  
but my patience is finite!! Sooner or later, you WILL accept the inevitable  
and your friend Noa will pay the penalty for sticking her nose where it  
doesn't belong!! Understood?!!"  
  
The fanatic glimmer in his eyes causes Lum to harden. She spits in his  
face. "Go to hell!"  
  
He slowly wipes the spittle from his face. Then slowly, inexorably, he  
lowers his mouth over hers and forces a kiss. She screams as he pulls away,  
trying to fight her way out of her binds. Wordlessly, he shoves the helmet on  
her head, strapping it in place, then departs. "Prepare the next procedure!"  
he orders before the doors close.  
  
In her black prison, Lum quakes. She knew who was behind this. She  
also knew that he would not stop until he achieved his goal. He also had no  
compunction about violently disposing of those who displeased him. Nothing  
anyone could take to the authorities, but the rumours were enough. He was  
making his move...and he planned to be successful.  
  
Lum wanted to cry. In the time she lived on Earth, she never wanted  
things between her two home planets to come to this! And with Sagussa now  
involved? Start counting casualties at a billion, then expect them to grow  
geometrically. When angered, the *daishi'cha* were capable of anything.  
  
The Oni draws in a deep breath.  
  
There was only one thing to do.  
  
Her captors used devices which tapped into all her memories, then  
carefully reworked them to make her feel as if all those she knew were her  
enemies. Hypnotism was then used to funnel her charged emotions away from  
accessing rational thought, rendering her memories, the foundation of her true  
feelings and beliefs, useless.  
  
However, it had not worked when she was made to target Ataru or Noa.  
Due to the strong nature of their psi-bonds, Lum's mind was constantly  
refreshened by psi-flashes of their true nature, dispelling the artificial  
feelings forced by her hypnosis. Now she knew how Ataru felt, always fighting  
off the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* influence.  
  
Unfortunately, her captors were dedicated...and with Yethis Seq as their  
employer, they had no choice but to carry out his commands. The chief  
technician was right; he would NOT stop until Lum subscribed to his control.  
And sooner or later, he might strike on the idea of blocking the Oni's links  
to Ataru and Noa. If that happened, Lum would become really vulnerable.  
  
Unless...  
  
Lum felt confident that her captors were not clear as to how much she  
had changed over the last half-year. Despite their prowess in hypnosis and  
mind-bending techniques, they treated her as if she was completely Oni.  
Unfortunately for them, Lum was as much a Sagussan as Noa. That meant that  
they could not expect the unique mental disciplines her adopted race took for  
granted. Like *mei'manuni.*  
  
Making herself calm, Lum pulls out her secret weapon. She focuses her  
mind's energy, drawing her *mei'na* from the realm of the conscious into the  
realm of the unconscious...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we ready?" the chief technician demands on returning to the bridge.  
  
"All systems programmed," the hypnosis technician reports. "We're set."  
  
"Good! Time to show the galaxy what Urusians are capable of," he  
smiles. "Begin the new procedure!"  
  
"Sir!!" the medical technician yelps. "Her brain patterns redlined!!!"  
  
"What?!!" the chief barks. "What's going on?!!"  
  
"All conscious thought just...stopped!!" the technician shakes his head.  
"It's as if...she just slipped into a coma!"  
  
"Get her out of it!!" the chief barks.  
  
"I'm trying!!!" the technician frantically manipulates the controls...  
  
* * *  
  
Before Lum places the last part of her soul into that deep sleep, a  
mental image of Noa appears in the autonomic control centre in her mind.  
*Mei'manuni*..."silencing of the mind"...was where the *mei'na* would enter a  
psychic cocoon, unreachable by all forms of mind-melding outside of those  
performed by one's bond-mates. A deep coma indeed.  
  
But to ensure that the body did not fail in this state, the autonomic  
control centre was kept active. The best way to do this was to give it basic  
mental commands and memories to work on, then let it go to work. This  
way...given Lum's current predicament...she could make herself return to her  
loved ones without anyone trying to hypnotize her into doing something else.  
  
Find Noa, her mental voice speaks. Noa is your lover. Find her.  
Destroy all those who try to stop you from finding Noa. Noa will take you to  
Darling... a mental picture of Ataru then appears. When you are with  
both, help them free me. No other person can interfere. No one.  
  
Then darkness...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum!!!" Noa cries out.  
  
The *ashi'cha* feels sweaty hands fall on her arms. Shivering, she  
turns to stare at a panicked Ataru. "Wh-what happened...?" he demands, eyes  
wide with fear and confusion. "Something happened to Lum..."  
  
Noa blinks, allowing Ataru to embrace her. Both were presently in the  
guest quarters on "Hasei'cha's" fantail, the ship now proceeding at maximum  
warp for Sagussa. "Yes," she nods. "It felt as if..."  
  
"She shut her mind off!" Ataru gags. "Oh, no, she killed herself!!"  
  
"No!!" Noa shakes her head. "It's a special discipline she's using!  
*Mei'manuni!* She did it to protect herself!! She's still safe!"  
  
Ataru blinks, his mind allowing her words to sink in. "She...what are  
they doing to her...?"  
  
"I don't know," Noa shakes her head. "But...she gave her body a mental  
command..." Concentrating, she tries to understand what Lum had said. "'Find  
Noa,'" her voice takes on a touch of Lum's accent. "'Noa is your lover. Find  
her. Destroy all those who try to stop you from finding Noa. Noa will take  
you to Darling. When you are with both, help them free me. No other person  
can interfere. No one.'"  
  
"She should've at least told herself to tell us where she is!" Ataru  
moans. Still new to these mental powers Lum and Noa took for granted, he felt  
lost at sea.  
  
"She probably couldn't," Noa shakes her head, "...becasue she didn't  
know herself. Right now, I have to get out there and find her."  
  
"Hey!" he holds her. "Relax. Maybe these animals made her do it so  
that you'd come out into the open! You're the more dangerous threat to  
whatever they have in mind, Noa!"  
  
"But we can't abandon Lum!!" she pleads.  
  
"We aren't!" he snaps. "But we haven't the foggiest idea of what we're  
up against! Not even all the rover units could tell us what's going on!  
We're amateurs at this game, Noa! And Lum loves and cares for both of us too  
much to allow us to stumble into harm's way without making sure it's safe!"  
  
The *ashi'cha* feels tears sting her eyes. All she wanted after that  
nerve-grating three months following "Renegade" was to help Ataru constitute  
Sagussa's government, find a niche in that government so she could serve her  
people to the best of her ability, have her first baby, then spend days and  
weeks being with the two beings who were more important to her than Honey and  
Alphonse. "I...I feel so helpless..." she sobs, sinking into his embrace.  
"All the power we have and we can't do a thing..."  
  
"Please don't cry, Noa..." tears flow down his cheeks. "I need someone  
to help me be strong..."  
  
Both sink into the covers, allowing their grief and uncertainty to flow  
from their systems. There, Honey finds them sometime later. Seeing the damp  
faces, she gently draws covers over them, then silently leaves the room...  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened?!!" the chief technician roars.  
  
"She...she had some sort of mental command!" the hypnosis technician  
shakes his head, sweat pouring down his face as he stares at the readouts.  
"It allowed her to bottle her very self into some impenetrable mind-bubble!"  
  
"Then break her out of it!!"  
  
"I can't!" the technician gasps. "The mental shielding is unlike  
anything I've ever seen!! There is no way I can break into that to get her  
out! I doubt even her own people could do it!!"  
  
"What do you mean 'her own people?!'" the chief blinks. "We ARE her  
people!"  
  
The medical technician shakes his head, holding a datapadd. "Not  
anymore. Look at this."  
  
"What?!" the chief glares at the report.  
  
"I did a biopsy scan of her," the medic sighs. "Her entire DNA and RNA  
structure has been radically altered in ways I can't begin to imagine! You  
see it, don't you?!" he points at the padd.  
  
The chief reads. "'Lifespan extended to 800-1000 year range,'" he  
blinks, his eyes moving on their own accord. "'Advanced pain resistance and  
body recuperative abilities. Increased mental and mental defense abilities  
never before encountered...?'" He stares at the medic in disbelief. "Did you  
make this up?!"  
  
"No!!" he shakes his head. "That is what she is! She is NO LONGER an  
Urusian! I can't even begin to tell WHAT she is!!"  
  
The chief lowers the padd. "I can't believe this," the hypnosis  
technician shakes his head. "Are you saying her DNA's been rewritten?! I  
thought that was impossible!"  
  
"To us, yes!" the medic nods. "But to whomever did this, it was child's  
play! It's as if that was the way she was born!! Whoever these people are,  
they're masters at genetic engineering!!"  
  
"But we have Lum's DNA files," the chief muses. "They're with her  
personal doctor and the Urusian Defence Force."  
  
"Yes," the medic nods. "I gained access to a copy! Comparing the two  
scans, it's as if she's become a different person!! The only thing that  
remains the same are the memories!"  
  
"So this is Lum," the hypnosis technician sighs.  
  
"And it isn't!" the chief hums, then turns to the helm. "Set course for  
Earth!"  
  
"Aye-aye," the helm keys controls.  
  
The others stare quizzically at their leader. "We're going to Earth and  
we're going to obtain one of these...'Sagussans,'" he sighs. "I want to  
compare that person's DNA with Lum's. The General will want proof; it might  
allow his own staff to ferret out a weakness. Besides, if they care so much  
about Lum, our new guest might bring her out of her coma. In the meantime,  
what in our future Empress' mind ARE we dealing with?"  
  
"It's just basic autonomic controls," the hypnosis technician reports.  
"Running breathing, cardiovascular system, nervous system. It's as if she's  
become nothing more than an android."  
  
"An android?" the chief muses. "Good. Maybe we can program her into  
doing what we want."  
  
"What if we can't recover her conscious mind?!" the medic wonders.  
  
"That should please the General all the more," the chief hums. "An  
Empress the Houses could totally control. In the meantime, what say we get  
back to work?" He turns to helm. "Tell me when we reach Earth."  
  
"Yes, sir," the helmsman nods.  
  
The chief steps off the bridge. A moment later, he steps into the  
chamber holding Lum. She seems unnaturally still as he removes the helmet.  
Kneeling before her, he shudders on seeing the most far away look he had ever  
encountered on a person's face. As if nothing around Lum mattered anymore.  
"Lum," he gently prods, touching her nose. "Are you in there?"  
  
Her head turns robotically. "You are not Noa," she announces with all  
the grace of a computer.  
  
"Noa?!" he muses. Post-hypnotic suggestion, then. "Now...why would you  
want to find Noa?"  
  
Lum turns away. "I must locate Noa. Noa is my lover."  
  
He jolts, eyes widening in surprise. Lover?! This was a twist. "Noa  
is not here," he announces, then leans toward her. "In fact, Noa is NOT your  
lover! Noa is your enemy."  
  
She stares at him. "Your analysis is incorrect. Noa is my lover. Noa  
is the one who matters. I must locate Noa."  
  
He sighs. What did he expect? Lum was known to be insufferably  
stubborn. "Pity," he sighs, moving to replace the helmet on her head. "I  
can't allow that to happen. You see, Noa stands in the way of many people's  
dreams. She must die...and you will kill her."  
  
Lum blinks. The other sentient did not understand. Noa was Lum's  
lover. Therefore, she could not be Lum's enemy. Lum had to find Noa, who  
would then take her to Darling. All who tried to stop her had to die. Logic  
dictated that Noa must be alive for Lum to locate, hence Lum had to stop all  
those who would attempt to kill Noa.  
  
"No," she announces. "You must die."  
  
Before he could react, her body glows with her powers. Electricity  
destroys her bonds as she rises, turning on the shocked chief. Her fingers  
lash out, punching his eyeballs into his skull as her other forearm smashes  
into his trachea, crushing it! As he drops, Lum turns to the door. Her  
*mei'na* had left her the necessary data to deduce where she was, what her  
general situation was, determine efficient routes of escape, as well as all  
the necessary methodology in communicating with those around her.  
  
Therefore, she had to leave.  
  
Those who stood in her way would die.  
  
Logical.  
  
Pressing the door controls, she heads into the corridor, looking around.  
Urusian Defence Force Class XVI small warpscout. Turning forward, she  
proceeds to the bridge, causing the whole crew to leap out of their seats in  
shock. "She's free!!!" the hypnosis technician cries.  
  
The others leap at her, stun batons and other weapons emerging. Using  
the training Nassur and Lufy drilled into her, Lum methodically, robotically  
kills them. As the last dropped lifeless to the deck, she sits at the helm,  
staring at the status board. The scout was approaching Earth. Cloaking  
device was on. Lum quickly deactivates it, realizing that Noa could not find  
her if she was invisible. Setting course for Oshika, she moves to the scanner  
station.  
  
It was already programmed to spy on Ataru's home. Lum stares at the  
image, her mind analyzing the incoming data. "Hasei'cha" was not on the  
ground. "Kiboo'cha" was not there. No other Sagussan vessel was present.  
Calling up lifescans, she detects that no one was in the house. Noa was not  
present. That state did not bother the Oni.  
  
Lum simply had to look elsewhere.  
  
She relaxes in her chair, considering her options. She knew she had  
been kidnapped from the starship "Renegade" 27.6 hours after departure from  
Colony Seventy-one. The others aboard the ship had not been harmed; simply  
drugged to ensure they did not interfere in the extraction. Nassur was a  
friend. He would help Lum find Noa. Logic dictated that Lum had to locate  
Nassur.  
  
Where?  
  
Return to the scene of the extraction, go from there.  
  
Lum programs a new course, guiding the sloop away from Earth into the  
Dead Zone...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum-chan's missing?!!" Ten-chan exclaims.  
  
Invader sadly nods. "Sadly, yes. Someone hypnotized Lum into attacking  
Mr. Groom at his home. Before he and Ms. Groom could find out what happened,  
they took her away. Ms. Groom and her friends took him to Sagussa just now.  
And no one has any idea where Nassur and the others are!"  
  
Ten-chan nods, remembering that once his uncle and aunt came to grips  
with Lum's bond with Noa, Invader bestowed the nickname "Ms. Groom" to the  
*ashi'cha.* Calling her by name would be perceived as blasphemous among most  
Urusians. No one used the names "Noa" and "Honey" for their children out of  
respect for the Maidens...and although Noa was Sagussan, she still physically  
resembled a Seishin. "At least Ataru and Reiko-chan are safe," he sighs.  
  
"That's good!" Minami stares at her classmate. The two students had  
elected to take the young Oni's personal scout back to Earth. Not wanting to  
be with grown-ups, at the same time, they wanted some time to themselves.  
Since Ten-chan's ship was far slower than "Renegade," only now were they  
approaching Minami's home star system. "Oji-chan, who could've hurt Lum-  
sempai like that?"  
  
"I don't know, child!" Invader sighs, smiling at his nephew's friend.  
"All I do know is that once Mr. Groom and Ms. Groom gather their wits, they'll  
tear this galaxy apart to find Lum. In the meantime, I want you two to be on  
your guard. Who knows what could happen next."  
  
"Right," both nod.  
  
The screen goes blank, revealing the image of an Urusian Defence Force  
scout approaching from Earth. "Hey, who's that?!" Minami points.  
  
"I dunno," Ten-chan presses a control. "Hey!! Who's out there?!"  
  
The image melts into Lum's face. "Jariten," she blinks.  
  
"Lum-chan!!!" relief flows from Ten-chan. "Are you okay?!! What's  
going on?!! You're still not trying to kill Ataru, are ya?!!"  
  
"Negative," she evenly responds. "Those who attempted to coerce me into  
slaying Noa and Darling have been terminated. I must locate Noa."  
  
Ten-chan shudders. "Um...how come you're talking like a computer?"  
  
"My *mei'na* performed *mei'manuni* to defend herself against forced  
hypnosis," she explains. "The sentience presently controlling my body is an  
autonomic control system designed to permit me to return unmolested to Noa and  
Darling. Once in their company, they will free my *mei'na* from stasis and  
restore me to proper function."  
  
Ten-chan blinks, surprised at what happened. "I never knew Noa-san's  
people were like that!" Minami gasps.  
  
"Wow!" he wonders. "S-so...I guess I can't talk you into going to see  
your parents, huh?"  
  
"Negative," Lum shakes her head. "My orders are to locate Noa, who will  
take me to Darling. All who interfere in the completion of that task will be  
terminated."  
  
The young Oni shudders at that dire pronouncement. Given the training  
Lufy gave his cousin, Lum COULD kill all those who stood in her way of finding  
Noa and Ataru. "So...whatcha going to do now?" Ten-chan hesitantly inquires.  
"I mean, you can't take that ship to Sagussa. Sagussa's on the other side of  
the Galactic Barrier, remember?"  
  
"I am aware of that fact," Lum nods. "I must locate Nassur. Have you  
seen him?"  
  
"No," Ten-chan shakes his head. "No one's seen Nassur-chan or the  
others since they left Colony Seventy-one!"  
  
Suddenly, sensory alarms sound off on both ships. "What's that?!"  
Minami wonders.  
  
Ten-chan blinks, then beams. "Hey!!! It's the hybrids' ship!!"  
  
Approaching the two craft is a bulky frigate-class ship bearing the  
pennant code NFI-444. The symbol of Nassur's hunting group is on the lone  
rudder as the "Perseverance" comes to a halt alongside Lum's ship. A three-  
way conference call is initiated, revealing Hazel. "Lum-sensei!!!" she gasps.  
"Are you okay?!! What's going on here?!"  
  
Lum quickly recaps the events surrounding her capture and torture.  
Hazel nods as she comprehends why her former teacher has now become so cold.  
"Well, if you're looking for Sensei and his friends, they're on Phentax Two  
right now. A Niphentaxian patrol craft found them before they could drift  
into the Ipraedies Neutral Zone."  
  
"Phentax Two," Lum nods. "Understood."  
  
"Phentax Two?!" Ten-chan moans, slapping his forehead. "Figures Oogi'd  
get involved!!"  
  
"That is not relevant, Jariten," Lum announces. "Nassur will aid me in  
contacting Noa. I will proceed to Phentax Two."  
  
"Lum-sensei, wait!!" Hazel calls out. "You can't go out there all by  
yourself!!! If the creeps who did this to you are still around, they could  
try to hurt you again!!"  
  
"They will fail," Lum warns. "All who prevent me from contacting Noa  
will be terminated. Even those who are Lum's friends."  
  
The hybrids jolt, shivering at the Oni's emotionless gaze. "Sempai,  
wouldn't it be easier if we helped you restore your mind to normal?" Naosu  
cuts in.  
  
"Vosian psionic powers are insufficient to the proper restoration of my  
mind," Lum explains. "A psychic knife will simply deflect off my psi-shields.  
Further, your minds are unshielded from the presence of the *te'a* common to a  
Sagussan's mind. If you expose yourself to such conditions, you will self-  
terminate. Only Noa and Darling can restore me, Naosu."  
  
Everyone exchanges looks. "Well, if you say so," Hazel shudders. "Just  
be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will be fine," Lum nods, then faces Ten-chan. "Ten-chan," a touch of  
warmth enters her voice. "You take Minami-chan home and protect her.  
Understood?"  
  
"R-right," Ten-chan nods.  
  
With that, the Urusian sloop turns away from the "Perseverance" and Ten-  
chan's ship. Everyone watches it go. "Be careful, Lum-sensei," Hazel  
shudders...  
  
* * *  
  
"She's going to Phentax Two!" an aide whispers into Yethis' ear.  
  
The general, a handsome yet stoic man in his mid-forties possessing a  
Lincolnesque beard sans moustache, blinks, his glasses reflecting surrounding  
light. They were presently in a meeting of the Tribal Council. "Send a ship  
after her, bring her back," Yethis orders.  
  
"At once, sir," the aide bows, then departs...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, "Hasei'cha" emerges from warp, ten thousand parsecs and  
three hours after departing Earth. On the bridge, everyone stares at the  
bleak vision before them as Ataru and Noa arrive. "Are we there?" he wonders.  
  
"We're just coming in," Shildy glances over her shoulder.  
  
Ataru gazes. Sen'a burned white fire in the distance as a scarred world  
loomed before the warpscout. The triangular mass of Tere'na, one of the three  
continent-provinces which composed Sagussa's viable landmass before the Clone  
Rights War, was still visible although the vast oceans separating her from  
Kyre'sha and Ly'sha are nreduced to small seas no larger than the Great Lakes.  
Some mountain ranges still possessed tiny caps of glaciers, where high  
altitudes alleviated Sen'a's scorching heat.  
  
At the southern tip of the continent, there seemed a great pimple wedged  
between the mountains. Tere'na-korgh, the Forge of Tere'na, birthplace of the  
Fourth Republic. Dotting the blasted landscape were small oases, places where  
temperature and limited water supplies permitted some life to survive now,  
many millennia after the last act of the Clone Rights War: the detonation of  
Sen'a's red dwarf sister Eisen'a. That act caused Sen'a, its internal fuel  
augmented by Eisen'a's shattered mass, to expand to the size of a white giant,  
burning the two inner worlds to a cinder and wrecking Sagussa's ecosystem.  
Repairing that was the primary task presently before the *daishi'cha.*  
  
Also dotting Tere'na's barren surface were the skeletons of great  
cities. Tere'na-chi, Tere'na City, Sagussa's world capital, was at the west  
end of the continent. Once housing twenty billion people, all that was left  
of the vast metropolis was a great crater surrounded by shattered suburbs now  
surrendering to Nature's housecleaning. That was the site of an annihilation  
weapon blast detonated by Tarun-Chong in reprisal of Lyna's death, the opening  
act of the War of Clone Rights. Other beautiful cities and communes dot the  
landscape as "Hasei'cha" makes her approach. They would be torn down,  
replaced by forest and fields once a water supply was secured. Sagussa simply  
did not possess the population base to permit those towns to exist.  
  
Soaring over the bed of the old Western Ocean, Ataru stares heavenward.  
There, a red crescent looms over Sagussa, its rocks tinted by the boiling  
mineral-genetic soup in its mantle which gave the *daishi'cha* new life.  
Sagurei, surviving witness to her mother planet's apocalypse...and hopefully,  
her re-genesis. Staring down, Ataru watches as the old shoreline passes. In  
the plains to the west of the old Tere'na City, the capital's Fifth Republic  
incarnation was beginning to rise. Amy guides the sloop in a figure eight  
over the site of the Republic Hall of Assembly, the arcology which would house  
Sagussa's central government. Below, *daishi'cha* sheathed in engineering  
red-and-gold shout and wave, well aware of the special cargo the "Hasei'cha"  
bears.  
  
Staring at those anxious faces, Ataru feels tears sting his cheeks.  
They were there for him, supporting him. They loved him as if he was one of  
their own. He WAS one of them, had been for a decade and more. He could not  
run away, not now. They had still so far to go. HE had still so far to go.  
What made it worse was that Lum was not here to share in his homecoming.  
Unable to say anything more, he turns away, finding himself in Noa's embrace.  
The "Hasei'cha's" crew remains respectfully quiet as Ataru is escorted back to  
his cabin.  
  
"Some homecoming, huh?" Mie sadly shakes her head, sinking into Makoto's  
embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage One: Renewal" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Fortieth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura" created  
by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE ONE: RENEWAL," for his  
safety, Ataru leaves Earth for Sagussa. To prevent her captors from using her  
against her Darling and Noa, Lum performs *mei'manuni* (silencing of the  
mind), placing herself in a coma-like state. Her autonomic nervous system  
takes control, under orders to kill everyone who stands in her way of reaching  
Noa and Ataru. Through Ten-chan and Hazel, Lum learns that Nassur and the  
others are on Phentax Two. As she proceeds there, Ataru arrives on Sagussa...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Welcome home, Ataru!!!" Sakura smiles.  
  
After the "Hasei'cha" made her flypast of Tere'na City, the warpsloop  
lands on a solemn plateau east of Sagussa's future capital. There, buried  
under a kilometre of sandstone and limestone, lies the embryo of the Fifth  
Republic of Sagussa, the Chamber of Eternity. When the sloop is on the  
ground, Ataru is escorted down an escalator to the Chamber's main level, where  
a sea of women await him.  
  
Staring at Sakura...*daishi'cha* #7728...Ataru feels a conflict of  
emotions. A touch of typical lust for such an attractive woman. Fear that  
this Sakura would be the same as Tomobiki's Sakura. Curiosity about the  
differences between the government minister and the school nurse. Being  
central government...Sakura was seen as one of the logical choices as Prime  
Councillor, Sagussa's head of government...it was natural that she lead the  
reception. Smiling, he allows her to embrace him. "Thanks, Sakura!" he  
kisses her cheek, taking the bouquet of flowers. "I appreciate it."  
  
A hush falls over the crowd as everyone stares at him. Ataru feels  
himself freeze. After Icarus, he developed a fear of public speaking  
rivalling Shinobu's. However, the warm gazes melt that fear away. Clearing  
his throat, he begins. "I...as you all know, I still don't remember...the  
last time I was here. I hope you can help me recover those memories so I can  
better serve you."  
  
He sees confusion flash on some faces. Best to get that fact straight.  
"You bestow on me an honour others would gladly take advantage of," he adds.  
"In a sense, temptation is there. I want you to remember that this is YOUR  
planet, YOUR society first and foremost. Until I can adjust myself to be an  
equal part of this society, I'm YOUR servant. Just because you want me to  
become your head-of-state doesn't mean that everything I say is law. YOUR  
planet. YOUR society. Disagree with me. Argue with me. Say you don't like  
what I tell you. There's nothing wrong with it."  
  
The confusion melts from many people. At least they understood the idea  
of not blindly following orders. He hoped. "I come from a society which is  
so rigid, so structured, so conscious about toeing the line that those who do  
not are automatically ostracized, banished from the group. I know what it's  
like to be hazed, to be spat on because I didn't follow the norm. Don't allow  
Sagussa to develop that way. Just by your very nature...people who hail from  
two dozen races, maybe more...diversity is the rule, not the exception. You  
have a unique opportunity here to get it right the first time. Nothing mortal  
is ever perfect. Those who launched Gisan'cha believed they could make it  
perfect. We're stuck repairing the damage that belief unleashed. Remember  
that."  
  
Nods of understanding answer. Ataru sighs, feeling tears in his eyes.  
"As you also know...I only came with Reiko-chan today," he looks down. "I  
wanted so much for Lum to be here with me, to share in the fulfillment of the  
dream Yura had. However, there are those who fear my union with Lum, the  
acceptance that two different races could live together in peace. I intend to  
go public with who and what we are, finally unveil the mystery of the Maidens  
of the Eternal Voyager. We have an opportunity to show the galaxy there IS  
another way. That the diplomacy of the gun is NOT the only way to deal  
between races. You look at each other as people...not just as women, not as  
Oni or Terran or Vosian or whatever. Sagussans. ONE people. You care for  
each other, love each other, work with each other as people. ANYONE can  
become a Sagussan. That is the greatest lesson the Grand Design teaches.  
Please remember that, pass it on to the future generations...or else, I  
sincerely believe, the Fifth Republic will face the same fate as the Fourth.  
Thanks."  
  
With that, Noa and Honey fall beside him as the crowd emits a thunderous  
cheer echoing through the Chamber of Eternity. Many reach out, touching him.  
Some even embrace him, whispering their support, sympathy, love. Ataru nods,  
smiling, his senses intoxicated with the outpouring of emotions flowing his  
way. Maybe he could learn to like this.  
  
In minutes, the crowd reaches one end of the Chamber's main level,  
location of the master bedroom the engineers constructed for him twelve years  
ago. As the doors close, Ataru sighs as Reiko runs up to him. "Daddy, can  
you believe how many people are out there?!" the Noukiite wonders, allowing  
Ataru to boost her into his arms.  
  
"Yeah," he sighs. "My dreams were never THAT prolific!"  
  
The master bedroom is a circular chamber fifteen metres wide. The roof  
is a screen-sensitive glass dome projecting above the plateau's sloping  
surface, allowing filtered sunlight to gleam through. The windows allow Ataru  
a view of the old river valley which flowed into the Western Ocean at Tere'na  
City. On the other side, the Himalayan peaks of the Esanta'cha cut into the  
heavens, taller than Everest, more massive than Mars' Olympus Mons. Staring  
at the bleak surface which once teamed with life, he shakes his head. "How  
can we ever get life to return to this place?"  
  
"It's possible," Noa walks up beside him. "Once Sen'a burns off the  
access energy of Eisen'a, she'll revert to a normal G-class star not so  
different from Sol."  
  
"That could take millions of years!" Ataru protests.  
  
"Not really," Noa shakes her head. "The way the stellar physicists put  
it, Sen'a is still your typical G-class star. However, it now has a layer  
over its photosphere of burning gasses and debris. That's what's left of  
Eisen'a. They have ideas about how to draw off that access energy, but to  
build the machines necessary for it will take time...plus we need the  
construction yards for it."  
  
"And there are no construction yards available," Ataru concludes.  
"Wonderful. Once the yards are there, how long can it take for these machines  
to be built?"  
  
"Ten years," Noa shrugs.  
  
"Priority has to go to the engineers to locate the old construction  
yards then," Ataru nods. "Tell Intelligence that the rover units are to be  
redeployed to locate the old fleet. Try to haul up whatever data we have on  
other Sagussan bases outside Zephyrus and Kurakoa. I don't think Elle would  
apply in this case. Not that I'd want to deal with their idiot queen if I  
could help it. What else has to happen?"  
  
"Other than that, we need water...tons of it," Honey sighs. "We have a  
single water tanker drawing off the ice from the outer worlds, plus there's  
the water which evaporated when Eisen'a exploded...but what we could really  
use is a waterlogged planet at the beginning stages of its evolution."  
  
"Or try to obtain water from inhabited worlds," Noa muses. "Most worlds  
work on a precious metals system for monetary value. Sagussa has enough  
precious metals to more than compensate their loss."  
  
"Earth is starting to succumb to global warming," Honey adds. "There  
are fears that once the sea level rises, cities like Tokyo and New York would  
be inundated. We could get it from Greenland or Antarctica."  
  
"How can we ship it?" Ataru wonders. "Is the tanker big enough?"  
  
"It's eight times the Gatherer's size," Honey blinks. "It could move  
360,000,000,000 tons of water in one voyage."  
  
"The only problem is collecting three hundred and sixty cubic kilometres  
of water in one trip," Noa adds.  
  
"Well, that task belongs to External Affairs," Ataru nods. "The  
ceremony. Let's have it in two days. I want the final lists of whomever  
should fall into what position. Any position still blank?"  
  
"Commissioner of Internal Security and the chief's post, plus Governor  
of Sen'sha Seven," Noa muses. "We could get them later."  
  
"Okay," Ataru nods. "Now, who should we invite? We need an INN crew  
there. Milan Domo's crew should be fine. What about dignitaries from other  
planets?"  
  
"Definitely Karasutengu," Honey muses. "We rescued many of their people  
from some alien calling herself the Celestial Toymaker. They've always been  
friendly to our cause...not to mention keeping their mouths shut."  
  
Ataru grimaces. "Find Kurama. I want to see the look on her face when  
she learns its me. Vos?"  
  
"It would be prudent," Noa hums. "But what about Hunba?"  
  
"We'll ask her, then," Ataru nods. "And we should have someone there  
representing Earth. Once we have External Affairs working, that's our first  
point of diplomacy. Zephyrus should also be kept in mind. No one else."  
  
The two nod, then head out to relay information. Ataru sighs, then  
walks over to the bed. Reiko is already there. "You okay, Daddy?" the young  
Noukiite wonders.  
  
"No," he sinks into his bed. "Gods, I hate this job!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning, Nassur," Shinobu smiles as she emerges from her guest bedroom.  
"How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine," the Vosian nods as they proceed to the dining hall of Oogi's  
mansion. "I just wish Oogi would stop mothering us and allow us to leave."  
  
"Aren't you worried about Lum?" the Terran wonders.  
  
"Of course," Nassur nods. "But I would feel loads better if we were off  
this planet and back to our lives. The idea of keeping my daughter on a  
planet full of people who believe her existence to be a danger frightens me."  
  
"Me, too," Shinobu sighs. "But why is Oogi keeping us here? Why can't  
we just walk to the 'Renegade,' get aboard, then head home?"  
  
"He is concerned about our safety, remember?" he muses. "Even though we  
find the Church of Lum annoying, they do care for us. But, then again..." his  
voice trails off.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oogi knows something...or at least suspects it," his eyes narrow. "It  
may have something to do with their attempt to attack Earth sometime ago. I  
saw Feb's after-battle report. It was too well planned for it to be a solely  
Niphentaxian operation."  
  
"Yes, they had help," she remembers those hectic several hours before  
graduation. "Rei's uncle was there with his fleet. It looked as if they were  
going to sweep in and invade on the pretense of persuading the Niphentaxians  
to leave. Feb had Eluza and Sylia turn their System Destroyer to fire on  
Yethis' ships to make Rei's uncle turn against Oogi."  
  
"She did?!" Nassur blinks. "Whoa! That must've been something."  
  
Both fall silent as they enter the dining hall. Oogi is there waiting  
for them. "Good morning, both of you," he respectfully bows. "Nassur-sama,  
may I confer with you?"  
  
"What is it?" Nassur stops, allowing Shinobu to take her seat.  
  
The president leans up to him. "Sir, could you do something about  
them?" he points.  
  
Nassur turns to watch the guards and Mendou fawning over their lovers.  
The presence of Sil, Tanoshii, Aijooa, Kenmei and Yasashii is enough to deter  
the five "holy apostles" from bemoaning Lum's disappearance...not that Nassur  
suspected they would regress. "What's wrong with that?" Nassur wonders.  
  
"Nassur-sama, they're the Holy Apostles, remember?!" Oogi hisses.  
"Their primary task is to venerate Lum-sama!"  
  
"Their primary task right now is to get AWAY from venerating Lum,"  
Nassur barbs, enjoying the sight of Oogi's discomfort. "Their lives are not  
yours to command, Oogi, just as Lum's isn't. Sooner or later, your people are  
going to have to find some other place to bestow their good wishes. If you  
don't, you're dooming yourselves."  
  
"May I remind you of the prophecy..."  
  
"I'm aware of that!" Nassur's voice turns to brittle ice. "I'm also  
aware that there are some among your people who find it easy to break away  
from your annoying habit of worshipping every icon which catches your eye.  
They're living on New Avalon beside your former slaves. Maybe it's time for  
you to start learning from them or else doom WILL come to your people. My  
people had to learn that about the Mikado. Yours will have to do the same  
with Lum."  
  
Oogi shudders as Nassur proceeds to his place. Sakura notices the  
insulted look on the president's face. "What did you tell him?" the priestess  
wonders.  
  
Nassur sits. "I told him to get a life," he smiles.  
  
"Everyone's been telling him that for the last ten years," Lan mutters  
from nearby. "Do you think he'll listen to you?"  
  
"He'd better listen to someone before Ataru comes along and teaches it  
to him...at the end of the Gatherer's proton cannons," the Vosian warns.  
  
"No great loss," the Seishin teen snickers, returning to feeding Rei.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens, revealing one of Oogi's Kuromegane. "Mister  
President!!" he gasps. "There's an emergency at the Great Lum Church!!!"  
  
"What?!!" Oogi demands.  
  
"The child you asked the priests to protect!!" the Kuromegane gasps.  
"She's been kidnapped!!!"  
  
Horror sweeps across everyone's faces...  
  
* * *  
  
"All systems shutting down?" Lum blinks.  
  
The Urusian warpsloop bearing her to Phentax Two had decelerated from  
hyperspace, still some distance from her goal. The Oni quickly draws up  
computer readouts to determine what is going on. Before the main computer  
shuts down, she notes one thing. "Computer virus?"  
  
Lum relaxes, considering her situation. Someone was again interfering  
with her search for Noa. Who could be responsible? Since she was aboard a  
Defence Force ship, she concludes that those who had kidnapped her had finally  
caught up. No matter; she would kill them and continue on her way.  
  
Suddenly, a communications signal is heard...just as the hulking mass of  
a very large starship, larger than anything the Urusian Union had in its  
possession, pulls alongside the crippled sloop. Lum blinks, then presses the  
controls for two-way visual. "Who are you?" she inquires.  
  
The front viewscreen melts into the image of a plump, gregarious  
hominoid male of indeterminable race dressed in a not so convincing facsimile  
of a prince's uniform. His chubby face is covered by a bushy Van Dyke beard  
and sideburns. He stares, then a too-friendly smile crosses his face. "Good  
afternoon, my dear," he lecherously purrs. "You seem to be having a spot of  
trouble with your ship? May I be of assistance?"  
  
Lum blinks. He seemed not to be the one responsible for this present  
delay. If the Defence Force was after her, placing herself in another's ship  
was the prudent evasive tactic. "You may," she nods. "My craft has been  
disabled by a computer virus. I am proceeding to Phentax Two to locate  
Nassur."  
  
"Well, I can take you there, my dear!" he claps his hand, his eyes  
mentally undressing her. "My name is Koibito Otaku. Come aboard and we'll be  
on our way."  
  
"Acknowledged," Lum nods, standing. "Commence transport."  
  
A teleport beam takes her away...  
  
* * *  
  
Some moments later, Koibito's nine kilometre long craft soars away from  
the stalled warpsloop. In the endless hallways of the ship, Lum and her  
gregarious host proceed to the main bridge. The Oni's expression remains  
neutral, barely acknowledging Koibito's explanation of his ship's  
capabilities. None of this was relevant to Lum. Finding Noa was. If Koibito  
aided her, fine. If he interfered, he would die.  
  
Finally, the two arrive in a small ante-chamber. "We'll be a couple of  
days to Phentax Two," Koibito smiles, guiding Lum inside. "You can stay here.  
Please, make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thank you," the Oni nods, then stops, noticing a forcefield before the  
closed curtains blocking her view into the ante-chamber. "What is this?"  
  
"Ah, I have precious collectibles within this chamber," Koibito sighs.  
"That is a cleansing field which removes all the unwanted bacteria from a  
person's body before entry. My clothes are already cleansed since I come here  
almost every day. You'll have to disrobe before going in. Don't worry, my  
dear; there are clothes inside."  
  
"Of course," Lum flicks off her bikini, then proceeds through the field.  
  
Koibito's eyes lasciviously swim over her contours as Lum parts the  
curtains, revealing a small lounge the size of her old classroom. Lining the  
walls are very realistic statues of nude women, all in very suggestive poses.  
Folded on tables beside each are well knit clothing. Lum glances around,  
noting the differences of race...then her eyes locate a strawberry blonde  
Seishin woman bearing a striking resemblance to...  
  
"Noa!"  
  
The Oni runs up to the frozen statue, her eyes detecting the differences  
between this woman and her bond-mate. "Oh," she blinks, stepping back. "This  
is not Noa."  
  
"No," Koibito walks up to her side. "Beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"Irrelevant," Lum turns, proceeding to sit herself on a couch. "I will  
remain here. Inform me when we arrive on Phentax Two."  
  
"Of course, my dear," a devilish smile crosses his face as he keys a  
wall control.  
  
Lum jolts as her body suddenly stiffens. Before she could comprehend  
what is going on, all physical movement stops. Koibito quickly moves to shift  
the Oni's stilled body into a more provocative pose. "Silly girl!" he laughs.  
"That was no cleansing field you walked through! That field was a special  
paralysis field coating you with a fine resin that permits me to control your  
every motion. I collect beautiful women as you can see...and you've just  
become the latest addition to my collection. Isn't that nice?"  
  
The Oni, unable to move anything, is still aware of what her eyes and  
ears can detect. "You can hear me, but don't worry," Koibito's voice echoes  
in her ear. "You will soon enter a very deep sleep. I think whoever was  
waiting for you on Phentax Two will be waiting for a long time. But be  
assured, you will not be totally alone. All around you are women just like  
you, alone and vulnerable in an unforgiving galaxy. I obtained them just like  
I obtained you. That doesn't matter anymore, I guess."  
  
With that, he rises, lifting the stilled Lum into a display location  
beside the unmoving Seishin woman. "Here you go," he kisses her. "Since you  
took a liking to her right away, I'll leave you with Ayesha. Have a nice  
day."  
  
Sensing unconsciousness coming, Lum quickly considers her options. That  
Koibito Otaku would die was understood. Still, Lum was stopped from finding  
Noa. However, there was one final answer: the Dreamscape. The Oni knew how  
paralysis systems worked. This system would shut down both her conscious and  
unconscious minds, keeping her body perfectly preserved. It was used in early  
space travel by a dozen races before warp drive and inertia dampeners made  
faster-than-light travel between systems possible. In this state, Lum knew,  
she could not access the mental web the Sagussans used to maintain contact  
with each other over their years in cryogenic suspension.  
  
Quickly probing into Noa's site, she transmits a message. Noa. I am  
trapped aboard Koibito Otaku's ship. Danger. Assistance is required.  
  
A pause, then, Tell Darling...I love him...I love you both...  
  
Darkness...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum!!!" Noa gasps, bolting out of bed.  
  
Now that the others were moving to obtain personal service from their  
*daimon'cha,* Noa had relocated to her permanent quarters deep in the  
Chamber's accommodations section. These were temporary quarters, meant to  
last the short time before apartments and homes could be built in Tere'na,  
Kyre'sha and Ly'sha. With construction engineers working round the clock to  
build them, Noa expected to live in the Chamber for a year.  
  
Blinking, the *ashi'cha* quickly dons a robe, then concentrates,  
replaying Lum's distress call in her mind. Koibito Otaku? *Oh, him!* Noa  
sneers, her eyes rolling. A self-styled "galactic Casanova," he wandered  
known space with his sister on their junkheap of a starship, collecting (read:  
kidnapping) innocent people and turning them into living mannequins for their  
private amusement. And with Lum's mind in its present state, she was more  
than vulnerable to Koibito's moves.  
  
Noa quickly slips on jeans and a shirt. Staying here was wrong when her  
bond-mate was in danger. She also knew that when the investiture ceremony  
would begin, she was required as Elder Mother to officiate. But there were  
ways to get around that. All she needed was her companion android.  
  
While most of the bio-mechanical doubles of the *daishi'cha* were used  
to allow others to "date" them in private, some used the androids as personal  
aides, acting as the *daishi'cha's* conscience whenever required. Noa was one  
who had converted her droid to that purpose, long before her bonding to Lum.  
It was a great way of keeping Catty at arm's length.  
  
Heading to the level where each of the androids were stored, Noa passes  
the small chambers. "Love hotels," Lufy called them once...and they were that  
in many cases. Many of the rooms would not be out of place in a love hotel in  
Japan like the House of Aphrodite, the place Kakugari and Kenmei visited on  
their first date. Each *daishi'cha* decorated the chambers to their personal  
tastes, to better replicate the mood of their personal lives.  
  
Even though Noa did not allow her double to date others, she had also  
fallen into the habit of dressing up her android's storage room. Noa's double  
was presently in a replica of a living room, sitting deactivated on a couch.  
She is dressed in an autumn-pattern kimono, resembling a typical Japanese  
teenager celebrating Girl's Day. Sitting beside her double, Noa whispers in  
her ear, "Wake up."  
  
The android blinks, then smiles. "What are you doing here, Onee-chan?  
Is there something wrong? James told me Ataru-sama was here. Is he okay?"  
  
"No," Noa sighs. "Listen...I need a big favour."  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened here?!!" Nassur screams.  
  
A room of the Great Lum Church, converted to be a private worshipping  
chamber for those who venerated Nassur and Benten, was now a warzone. Benten  
is being treated by several nurses as Oogi's troops pick through the wreckage,  
trying to determine what happened. "Dunno," Benten moans, tears of shame  
flowing down her face. She yelps as the nurse presses a compress on the cut  
on her forehead. "I was busy feeding Aiotoga when these things came charging  
into the room! They snatched her, killed all the priests, then took off  
before I could stop them!!"  
  
"Sir, we have the security tapes," a Kuromegane walks in.  
  
"Play it," Oogi orders.  
  
The bodyguard slips a CD into the player. Everyone gathers around the  
screen as a calm scene inside the intact chamber from an hour before replays.  
Suddenly, black barely hominoid shapes blast through the window, slaughtering  
the helpless priests before they could raise the alarm. One seizes Junba,  
bashing Benten aside before she could save her daughter. The beings  
disappear, leaving the unconscious hunter on the floor. "Gods!!" Shinobu  
pales, horrified at the sight of a dozen innocent clerics slaughtered because  
of Nassur's child. "What WERE those things?!"  
  
"I don't know," Nassur sighs. "But we're going to find out."  
  
The door opens, revealing Koosei with a tricorder. "Got it."  
  
"Thanks," the Vosian takes the device and begins sweeping the room.  
  
Oogi notices the device's complex nature, not to mention the block-like  
symbols of Sagussa's alphabet. "What type of device is that?" he wonders.  
"I've never seen a tricorder like that before!"  
  
"It's a present from a friend," Nassur responds, then gets a reading.  
"Ah-hah!! Found their trail!"  
  
"Great!!" Koosei claps his hands. "Let's get after them!!"  
  
The others roar their approval. "Uh-oh," Nassur interrupts.  
  
Everyone shivers. "Wh-what?" Shinobu gulps.  
  
Nassur shows the readings to Koosei. Four symbols combined in one glyph  
flash red. "'*Te'a,*'" the teacher reads, then gulps. "Oh, shit!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning seems anticlimactic to Ataru. With the final list of  
appointees made, he just had to reveal to Sakura the news she had partially  
dreaded for some time. "I'm going to be Prime Councillor?" she gulps.  
  
"Yes," Ataru nods as the two relax in a cafeteria near his bedroom,  
having tea. "Of the three of you, you have all the organizational skills  
necessary to not only run a government, but enhance it to the point where it  
can run itself. Lumunookaa is better trained in relations between the  
Republic and the provincial staffs. That should be her task as Deputy Prime  
Councillor. And Madoka is a conciliator, a negotiator, at heart. That's why  
she's perfect as Speaker of the House of Assembly. It's a wonder she didn't  
go into External Affairs. Besides, Hikaru is a shoe-in for the Master-at-Arms  
position. She and Madoka are bond-mates. It's a proven fact that bond-mates  
work better together."  
  
"True," Sakura sighs, then a wry smile twists her lips. "I was just  
remembering Horan's words when he became Head Scientist before the Clone  
Rights War. 'There is reality and there is Eternity, but there is no reality  
quite like the one I now find myself in, the reality of the lonely throne I  
now occupy.' I hope that doesn't happen to me."  
  
"Now you know how I feel," he quips, then notices Honey approach. "What  
is it, Honey? You don't look so good."  
  
"No," the aide-de-camp snarls. "That *de'ne* sister or mine decided to  
take off last night to find Lum!"  
  
"What?!" Sakura exclaims. "She can't do that! As Elder Mother, she has  
to be here to call the assembly to order!!"  
  
"Well, she decided that since Ataru wants it transmitted live, her  
companion android will take her place," Honey sighs. "She believed it would  
make it look as if she was there instead of tracking Lum down."  
  
"Any idea where she's going?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"After some pervert named Koibito Otaku," Honey sneers. "She'll go to  
Earth, get Lum's scout, then put herself in a position where he can't ignore  
her, then allow herself to be captured. Once she's there, she breaks Lum out,  
kills Otaku and brings her back to Sagussa."  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Ataru sighs, sipping the rest of his tea.  
"Have Eluza and her crew standby for the pickup once that happens. I'm sure  
Noa will get in contact with us when she's ready. In the meantime," he leans  
back, "...I'm going to the Forge."  
  
Sakura and Honey tense. "Are you sure you're ready to go there?" the  
former wonders.  
  
"I'll be fine," Ataru assures her...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later finds Ataru in the entrance to the great dome of Tere'na-  
korgh. Staring at the great mass before him, the *daimon'cha* suppresses a  
gulp, his mind replaying the statistics of this place. Fifty kilometres wide.  
Ten kilometres high at its apex. The largest enclosed space in the known  
galaxy. Its shell is a kilometre-thick mixture of carbon-neutronium and other  
dense elements sunk right into the bedrock. Suspended by the surrounding  
mountains, the whole thrust up by the pressure of the planet's mantle. The  
Forge had seen it all, unscathed by the worst Nature and Man threw at it. An  
archaeological oddity to say the least, it was also the scene of the darkest  
acts of the Age of Gisan'cha. Today, it serves as a memorial to that dark age  
and the one whose existence made it happen.  
  
Given that the thirty billion clones the Forge housed at any one time  
before the War of Clone Rights were nude when stored in their gestation matrix  
chambers, all who worship at Lyna's grave did so unclothed. The dome was its  
own environment, noticeably cooler than the blazing heat of Sagussa's  
equatorial region. However, to prevent the shock of environmental change,  
pilgrims were permitted to wrap themselves in a blue sheet, which doubled as a  
prayer mat when at Lyna's last resting place. Stripping from his jumpsuit and  
covering himself, Ataru makes his way onto the glowing pathway which would  
take him to the dome's centre.  
  
Others were present, wending their way back from their time alone with  
Lyna. Ataru recognizes several: Usagi and Aminobishoojo, Asuka and Ryooko,  
Ranma and Akane, Kyooko and Kozue, Tsuyoko and Hazel. As they passed, each  
couple offers to accompany him to Lyna's grave. He politely declines. He  
remembers Lum telling him that Lyna's grave was also a romantic hot spot,  
where couples consummated their bondings in Lyna's presence. Given all the  
problems falling on him, Ataru was certainly not in the mood in case those  
also in the dome had other things in mind beside meditation.  
  
Finally, several hours after entering the dome, Ataru climbs a small  
mound to a raised platform. An eerie glow emitted from a rectangular hole in  
the platform. Arriving at the edge, he pulls off the shawl, then folds it  
into the size of a floor pad. Sitting in lotus position, he then allows  
himself to gaze upon Lyna.  
  
The idol singer-turned-civil rights activist, deceased for over thirteen  
thousand years, had been carefully preserved by Tarun-Chong to ensure that  
future generations would not forget the person whose life had cleansed the  
Fourth Republic of its innumerable sins. Encased in a cubicle of frozen  
cryogenic gasses, Lyna's body seems alive. Her arms are crossed over her  
stomach, the wavy strands of waist-length red hair forming a halo around her  
finely sculptured face. Noting her celestial beauty, the glow of innocence  
which seemed to shroud her, Ataru could understand an entire planet falling in  
love with Lyna.  
  
As his mind contemplates what lies before him, his conscience fades...  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly, Ataru is elsewhere. An endless prairie, like the plains of  
North America. Or is it an endless sea; the Pacific, perhaps? Or the black  
sea of space? Regardless, Ataru seems uncaring that he was alone. Or was he?  
  
"Hello, Ataru," a voice tickles his ears.  
  
He blinks, finding Lyna standing before him. "Lyna," he smiles.  
  
The idol singer moves up to him. "It's been a long time since you last  
came to visit me," she sighs. "You've grown. How are you?"  
  
"I...I'm fine," he stammers. "I just wish I could remember that time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" he blinks. "Because...well, how could I remember what people  
here expect of me if I don't remember what I did when I first came?!"  
  
"But you want to find your Other," she notes.  
  
"I..." his voice fades. Of course he wanted to find Lum! His fiancee  
was in dire danger, had been used like a puppet in an attempt to kill him.  
"Yes, I want to find Lum...but how could I abandon Noa and her friends?!" he  
shudders. "I...I need to choose! I need to know what's important! Is it Lum  
or is it Sagussa?!"  
  
"Why can't it be Lum AND Sagussa?" Lyna wonders.  
  
Ataru stops. Lyna smiles conspiratorially, then turns away. "There's  
your problem, Ataru. You're not used to sitting back and considering all your  
options. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* prevented you from learning how to do that.  
When you gained the Cyborg's power, you allowed him to handle all your  
difficult problems. Now that they're gone, you're the one who has to do it  
all. You can do it, Ataru. I know you can. Noa knows. So does Lum. Can't  
you believe it of yourself?"  
  
He blinks. Smiling, she turns, bestowing a gentle kiss. "There," she  
sighs. "A little present. Come back soon..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru's eyes snap open.  
  
He blinks as the dark surroundings of Tere'na-korgh come to his senses.  
He then notices that his body is now sheathed in his uniform, now bestowed  
with the proper rank insignia, the arm and leg stripes replaced by wreath of  
laurel. How did he get into this? He left his uniform back at the entrance!  
Staring at Lyna's unmoving face, he blinks. No answers there.  
  
Standing, he dusts off the blanket, then stops as memories flow to him.  
His meeting Noa in Tomobiki town park. Their voyage to Sagussa. Ataru  
meeting the other *daishi'cha.* Catty's comments to Lufy when they took Ataru  
on his first visit to the Forge. Usagi's laughter after Ataru called her  
"dumpling head," then explaining the joke. Amy's tears after Spea berated her  
for forgetting a book Ataru wanted to read. Ataru causing Spea to cry after  
he called her a meanie for hurting Amy's feelings. Everyone's anger and  
anguish after Noa announced that Ataru would go back to Earth. Mie's promise  
to stay with him and protect him...  
  
He remembered!  
  
Caught in the euphoria of his restored memories, Ataru's eye catches a  
glow emanating from the rocks some distance from the grave. Curious, he walks  
up, noticing that whatever it was, it was buried under some fallen debris,  
probably the skeleton of a clone's gestation chamber. Reaching in, he finds a  
handle, then yanks out a staff bearing a glowing ruby sphere!  
  
The *haijo-ju!*  
  
The actual weapon Horan created ages before, not one of the dozens of  
prototypes other scientists constructed, then were scattered as Sagussa came  
apart. Its location had been forgotten after the outbreak of the Clone Rights  
War. Perhaps Horan put it here after the clones were taken to Zephyrus and  
Kurakoa, hoping neither the government or Tarun-Chong would locate it, then  
unleash this monster on a defenseless galaxy.  
  
Staring at the well-crafted mace-like device, Ataru concentrates. The  
*te'a* itself had left a message. Others had obtained a working prototype,  
the Staff of Gihan. They were now about to use it to destroy all Ataru had  
done for his classmates. Little Junba's life was in mortal danger. Seeing  
the image of the frightened baby crying for her mother sends a shiver of rage  
through his body. Whoever was going to hurt that defenseless child just  
signed their death warrants!  
  
Ataru heads back to the path to return him to the world outside. He had  
work to do...  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe you actually allowed him to go to the Forge alone!!"  
Catty snaps. "He's not ready to confront Lyna!!!"  
  
"Hey, if he wants to go to the Forge, let him!" Honey retorts, keeping  
her hovercycle level. "That place isn't closed off, remember?!"  
  
"Never mind!" Noa's android double insists from behind the aide-de-camp.  
"Let's just get there and see if he's fine!"  
  
"Hey, who gave you the right to give orders?!" Lufy demands, keeping the  
machine she drove alongside Honey's.  
  
"My sister did!" the android snaps. "Have you a problem with that?"  
  
"You want to keep functioning?!" the chief petty officer growls.  
  
The two machines land before the dome. The four run into the entrance,  
Lufy moving to undress herself. "I'll go in and check on him."  
  
"Don't bother," a voice replies.  
  
Everyone stops, eyes wide with disbelief as Ataru walks into the light,  
the *haijo-ju* in one hand. "Ataru?!!" Catty gasps, then blinks. "What are  
you doing dressed?! You know you're supposed to undress before...!"  
  
Ataru sweeps the doctor into his arms, overwhelming her with a kiss.  
"Tell me, Doctor," he laughs. "Do you still think Lufy's musculature is  
aesthetically pleasing?"  
  
"Wh-what...?" Catty gasps, then her eyes widen understandingly. "You  
remember!!"  
  
"That's right!" Ataru lets her go, then notices the others. "Well, what  
are you standing there gawking at me for?! We have a planet to rebuild!! Get  
to it!!!"  
  
Surprised, the four snap to attention. "Aye-aye, sir!!!" they jauntily  
salute, then race off for their machines...  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Lum's in the clutches of Koibito Otaku. Noa's racing to rescue  
her. Little Junba's in the clutches of Niphentaxian fanatics. And there's  
little hope for her rescue. Worst of all, Yethis is pressing his plans for  
the Empire's return and Earth's conquest. What's one *daimon'cha* to do?  
Plenty as you'll find out in "Great Father Ataru Stage Two: Remembrance!"  
**** **** **** 


	66. Great Father Ataru: Stage Two - Remembr...

Milan Domo was bored.  
  
The Vosian Civil War had all but ended. The Mikado's forces had gone to  
ground. There was no further public interest in locating dissidents from the  
dictator's rule to learn how bad he really was. The Mikado was past news,  
Milan's field director on Zeiwan told her. Hence, it was back to the rat  
race, heading out on her scout with her camera crew sniffing out new stories.  
Many people back on Kurakoa thought Milan was so lucky with her glamorous  
career, meeting the big celebrities. *Hah!* the reporter sneers. *Let them  
come out here and see what's so glamorous about being a newshound for INN!!*  
  
Just once Milan wished for the big chance, the scoop of the century to  
come her way. Like all of her profession, she knew most of the viewing public  
was drawn by sensationalism, the glitter of something new, something  
different. She had been at this job for twenty...count them, twenty years!  
Still, she had not come close. Some reporters for the Intergalactic News  
Network had got their Rumis on their first reporting assignments. Would it be  
too much to ask Lady Luck to shine her way for once?  
  
Her psionic senses detect that her crew were nervously eyeing her,  
realizing the foul mood she was driving herself into. No small talk; that  
sparked their boss' wrath. Milan was glad for it. She had no use for this,  
especially in boring interludes like now.  
  
Suddenly, the Sakarahavite pilot hisses, "What iss that?!"  
  
"Eh?!" Milan's eyes snap open. "What?!"  
  
The answer soon appears all around her: the tan bulk of a ship so  
impossibly huge, it consumes half the cosmos around their small scout. The  
camera crew gape in disbelief as this giant of giants slides to port, then  
lowers itself to float alongside the INN ship with unnerving grace. Milan,  
being a descendant from Sagussa (Kurakoans called their ancestral homeworld  
the Old Country), is quick to recognize the giant floating alongside. "The  
Gatherer?!!" she exclaims. "What's it doing here?!!"  
  
A communications signal flashes. "They're ssignalling uss," the pilot  
reports.  
  
Milan's eyes widen. What did the New Mothers want with her? "I smell a  
Rumi coming my way!" she chortles gleefully...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Two: Remembrance" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Some elements of this story were inspired by stories written by members  
of the alt.sex.fetish.robots (ASFR) Usenet group. If you're interested (you  
should be over 18; these people don't pull their punches when it comes to  
graphic content), go to http://www.pathway.com/~bond/homepage.htm and proceed  
to the fiction section.  
  
2) The galactic reporting prize is taken from the name of you-know-who.  
  
3) SIGINT - Signal Intelligence. Sometimes referred to as COMINT  
(Communications Intelligence). Electronic eavesdropping on other people's  
transmissions. Other forms of intelligence are HUMINT (Human Intelligence,  
intelligence gathered from people), PSYINT (Psionic Intelligence, telepathic  
eavesdropping), TECHINT (Technical Intelligence, analysis of technological  
capabilities) and ELINT (Electronic Intelligence, that which comes from other  
forms of electronic eavesdropping such as computers).  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And thus...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"You're gonna do what?!!" Ten-chan exclaims.  
  
Noa is busy setting controls on Lum's scout, hovering in orbit over  
Oshika. Strange that those who kidnapped Lum did not think of taking her  
ship; perhaps the animals believed Ataru's new friends incapable of piloting  
an Urusian craft. No matter; the *ashi'cha* had bigger fish to fry. Koibito  
Otaku, for example. "I'm going to intercept the slime who's holding Lum  
prisoner, then bring her to Sagussa, Ten-chan," she repeats. "You have a  
problem with that?"  
  
"Noa-onee-chan, what if this creep catches you?!" Ten-chan panics. "He  
got to Lum-chan...!"  
  
"Ten, Lum isn't in her right mind at the moment," Noa stares at him.  
"What he's doing goes against every moral principal my people adhere to.  
Besides, before putting herself under, Lum ordered her body to kill anyone who  
gets in her way of finding me. If I DON'T stop her, there'll be a trail of  
bodies from here to Yaminokuni. Do you want that?"  
  
"Um...n-no, not really," the young Oni muses. "But why won't you call  
Uncle?"  
  
"Because if what I suspect is true, the people who're trying to hurt Lum  
have very high connections in the UDF," the Sagussan sighs. "Whatever's going  
on with Lum has something to do with the pending fight between the Imperial  
hangers-on and the Democratic Alliance over the future of your people, Ten-  
chan. I'm sure of it! I know you're young and might not understand what's  
going on, but you have to trust me on this."  
  
"Of course I do!" Ten-chan protests.  
  
"Good," Noa faces him. "Now, promise you won't tell your uncle what I'm  
up to."  
  
He hesitates. The idea made no sense to him, especially when Noa warned  
that the Defence Force was probably involved. He was used to them helping his  
family whenever they got into trouble. That was the way things worked on Uru.  
The concept of those nice officers and enlisted personnel turning against  
Invader's family scared him. But...how could he argue with Noa?  
  
"I...I promise," he nods.  
  
"Good," she kisses him. "You won't regret this."  
  
"Famous last words," he mutters, earning him a dirty stare...  
  
* * *  
  
Ten thousand parsecs away, the *ashi'cha's* companion android double was  
dressing in Noa's gold trimmed black dress uniform. It felt strange actually  
pretending to be her template, even though that was her primary purpose as a  
companion android. Ask her to mimic Noa's personal and sexual habits and she  
was on familiar terrain. But place her in front of all the *daishi'cha* to  
play out the role Fate selected for Noa the day she encountered Ataru? That  
was pushing it.  
  
The door slides open, revealing Hunba. "Ready?"  
  
"No," the android sighs, trying to make her central processors calm  
down. It was a habit her organic "sister" shared; she HATED public speaking.  
If Noa was not so driven to distraction over Lum, she would have insisted that  
the matter of investing Ataru as *daite'cha* be kept private. Everyone had  
already made up his mind about who he wanted as head-of-state. "I just wish  
Onee-chan was here doing this."  
  
"You'll be fine," Hunba assures her. "After all, while you're up there  
playing Noa, the real Noa stands a better chance of finding Lum and bringing  
her home. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I can list sixty-four reasons right now," the android quips. "And my  
CPU's still processing all the relevant data."  
  
"Uh-uh!" Hunba warns. "You can't act that way on stage."  
  
"Don't remind me..."  
  
* * *  
  
The Hall of the People was located at the opposite end of the Chamber of  
Eternity from Ataru's bedroom. A giant covered amphitheater was crowded with  
all the *daishi'cha* free from important projects, like monitoring the rover  
units or the SIGINT staff monitoring signals inside the Barrier. Better than  
the reception when he arrived, Ataru muses as he relaxes in the front row of  
spectators. "Did we get everyone?" he whispers.  
  
Kei pulls up a datapadd. "Let's see," the crimson-haired administrator  
and future Personal Assistant to the Head of State muses. "Milan Domo's INN  
crew. Princess Kurama of Tengu. Angus McTavish of Canada representing the  
United Nations. Minister Hessur of the Provisional Government of Vos.  
Minister-Archdeacon Fireye Windrider of Magairu representing Zephyrus. That's  
it," she smiles.  
  
"Good," Ataru nods. "Just hope Milan doesn't mind the time delay."  
Given Sagussa's position outside the Galactic Barrier, no INN communications  
relay could transmit into the galaxy. Milan was totally dependant on Sagussan  
systems, which the ELINT people were now organizing. The ceremony would be  
taped. After it was over, Milan would get a fast warpshuttle to Zeiwan to  
file the story. Ataru cants his head, hearing the Kurakoan's delighted  
giggles. Typical, he sighs...just as the lights fade.  
  
A volunteer band from Internal Security strikes up "Book of Days,"  
Sagussa's unofficial anthem. Everyone stands, paying their respects as the  
black flag is hoisted over the stage. As the band falls silent, a lone figure  
appears. Noa...or rather (as the *daishi'cha* could sense) her double.  
  
"Good morning," the android bows. "I bid you all peace, logic and  
harmony. I am Noa, *daishi'cha* #19282 of the Grand Design of the Fifth  
Republic of Sagussa. On behalf of All Sagussa, I call this meeting of the  
Grand House of Assembly to order..."  
  
* * *  
  
Thousands of light years away, the real Noa relaxes in the cockpit of  
Lum's scout, heading toward the fringe worlds of Federation space. Two rover  
units had located Koibito Otaku's starship passing Zeiwanite border posts  
sometime earlier. With Warpshuttle 100 giving her a needed warp boost to  
intercept (on Lum's scout, the trip would have taken a week), Noa had placed  
herself in the path of the oncoming juggernaut. Once there, Noa quickly  
sabotages key elements, then prepares herself, knowing the world-be galactic  
Casanova would soon arrive...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum feels consciousness return to her. The contours of the ante-chamber  
holding her and her fellow living statues return to her vision as she feels  
the paralysis agent deactivate. A new sensation comes to her: someone  
bestowing her a very passionate kiss. To the Oni's surprise, it is Ayesha,  
the strawberry blonde look-alike of Noa, an earlier victim of the gregarious  
collector of beauty. Around them, the eighteen other females in Koibito's  
collection are also awake, taking intimate pleasure of each other's company.  
Noting her new friend is awake, the Seishin teen relaxes. "Oh! Good morning,  
Lum."  
  
"Good morning, Ayesha," Lum rises from her chair, stiff muscles quickly  
losing their rigidity. "May I enquire why you were kissing me?"  
  
Ayesha blushes. "I noticed your attraction to me when you came in," she  
sighs. "Koibito-sama rarely permits others to come here unless they're to  
become parts of his collection."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's not here," Ayesha shrugs, coyly smiling. "But every once in a  
while, he unfreezes us to allow us the chance to get to know each other. Why?  
Is there something wrong?"  
  
"He will die for his interference," the Oni announces.  
  
Ayesha blinks. "Why do you want him to die?" she innocently inquires.  
"Aren't you happy that you're here?"  
  
"My happiness is not relevant," Lum explains. "I must locate Noa. She  
is all that matters."  
  
"Who's Noa?"  
  
"She is my lover."  
  
Hearing that, Ayesha sniffs. "Don't you like me?"  
  
"No."  
  
The Oni then finds herself deluged in tears. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
Ayesha screams. "You hate me, you hate me, you hate me!!!"  
  
"I did not say that..." Lum tries to calm her.  
  
Who is this ditz?!! a familiar voice demands deep in Lum's mind.  
  
Noa?! the Oni jolts. Is that you?!  
  
Of course it's me, silly! the Sagussan giggles. Soon as you  
awoke, I sensed you. What happened?  
  
Lum relaxes, then relays information about her capture. Paralysis  
field, huh?! Noa groans. Damn...prim-...i-...tive! This joker definitely  
lacks imagination. How do you feel?  
  
What I feel is irrelevant, Noa, the Oni replies. I have my  
orders. Transport myself to you...  
  
And I'll take you to Ataru, Noa completes. Okay, okay! Sit back  
and relax. I'll be with you in a bit. In the meantime, why don't you shut  
off the crybaby?!  
  
Lum stares at Ayesha, venting copious crocodile tears, totally ignored  
by her fellow living mannequins. Her behaviour is most curious, she  
notes. It is as if she desires to be a prisoner.  
  
Well, different strokes for different folks, Noa sighs. Be there  
shortly.  
  
The contact fades. Lum returns to her chair. Suddenly, her hand is  
grasped by a droopy-eyed Ayesha. "Why do you hate me?!"  
  
"I did not state that I hated you," Lum blinks.  
  
Ayesha yelps as she overpowers the Oni with a bear hug. "Oh, I knew you  
liked me!!!" she beams. "Now we'll be friends forever!!!"  
  
Lum gasps as she attempts to push her companion away. "Ayesha, please  
cease this act!" she grunts...  
  
...then stops as her eyes detect something on the back of the Seishin  
teen's head: a small hatch built into the skull. "What is this?" she  
wonders, her hand reaching for the mechanism.  
  
"Hey!!" Ayesha pulls away. "Don't touch that!"  
  
"Are you an android?" Lum inquires.  
  
"No," the Seishin teen shakes her head. "I'm Ayesha."  
  
Biodroid, then, Noa's voice filters in. Check the others.  
  
Rising, Lum examines the others. Sure enough, part of the skull at the  
joining of the parietal and occipital plates had been cut away, allowing these  
hatches to be inserted. Staring closely at one, she notices the hatches are  
filled with inch-long glowing rods. There is space for sixteen, although in  
her companions, there are usually fourteen. "Ayesha," she calls out.  
  
"Yes?" the eager Seishin teen kneels beside her.  
  
"What happens if I remove one of these rods?" she whispers, pointing at  
the Seifukusu woman before her, now in the warm embrace of a Vosian.  
  
"You mustn't do that," Ayesha shakes her head. "It makes us do bad  
things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I can't tell you," Ayesha shudders. "It's bad."  
  
"But I do not presently possess your control mechanism," Lum reminds  
her. "How can I understand what is soon to happen to me? I assume that our  
captors will modify me as you are modified."  
  
"That's right," Ayesha nods. "Koibito-sama's sister does it. She's  
nice," she smiles. "She says this allows us to forget all our worries."  
  
"Then how can I forget all my worries unless I possess that mechanism?"  
  
"Well, that'll happen soon enough," Ayesha smiles, leaning up to Lum.  
"In the meantime, I can help you forget your troubles."  
  
Lum sweats. Noa, help!  
  
Lyna's Soul, what a one-track mind...!! Noa moans. This animal is  
definitely going to die!  
  
* * *  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you have a new statue, brother dear?"  
Koibito's sister Itamu muses, staring at the security screen showing Lum  
vainly trying to resist Ayesha's advances.  
  
"Well, I just obtained her yesterday," he shrugs, cackling. "You were  
busy with all your statues, remember?"  
  
"True," Itamu sighs, a twitch in her eye. "My boys do like it when I  
give them my attention. Perhaps we should go to Elle and steal their silly  
queen's Cute Boys and add them to my collection."  
  
He snorts. Itamu presently possessed over a hundred young men in her  
collection, all lobotomized and preserved like his nineteen lovelies. She was  
the brains of their family/partnership, constructing the mechanisms that  
removed such annoyances as a person's willpower and most of his memories, thus  
making the statues quite willing to remain in her "care." Not that many of  
them had much to live for in the first place: the statues were drug dealers  
or destitute vagabonds when the Otakus encountered them. Who would miss them?  
"Well, do whatever you want," Koibito sighs, then jolts as his ship's sensory  
gear detects something in their path. "What's that?"  
  
A small Urusian scout lies adrift before the mammoth ship. "Now what  
would an Urusian be doing here?" Itamu muses.  
  
"We'll find out," Koibito hums. "She's transmitting a distress call."  
  
Pressing the two-way receiver, the Otakus blink as a haggard Noa  
appears. "Hi!!" the Sagussan gushes with relief. "I'm so glad someone came  
this way! Could you give me a lift?!"  
  
Koibito's eyes lasciviously swim to Noa's quite exposed cleavage.  
"Certainly, my dear!" he grins. "We're more than happy to be of service."  
  
"Oh, thanks!! Are you ever sweet!" Noa sighs, her thoughts storming.  
Lum fell under the control of THIS piece of genetic refuse?! Killing him was  
going to be such a pleasure...  
  
* * *  
  
"They're all dead?" Yethis growls.  
  
A viewscreen reveals the pale, haggard face of Kakaru Azu. "Yes,  
General. The entire crew was butchered. My medical officer states it must've  
happened in the last day or so, sometime after you last contacted them. All  
of them were killed by physical force. It's like nothing I've ever seen!"  
  
Yethis' eyes narrow. Nassur's training did not cover that sort of  
combat; all Invader permitted the Vosian to teach his daughter was to better  
control and use her lightning powers, plus some basic self-defense techniques.  
Lum was no killer by nature...and Invader never wanted her to be that. All  
the better luck for Yethis when he launched his plan. Or so he thought. "So  
where is Lum?"  
  
"She was bound for Phentax Two when she was intercepted by, of all  
people, Koibito Otaku!" Kakaru groans. "What's worse, the stupid idiot  
allowed herself to be beamed aboard that pervert's ship!!"  
  
"That's not like Lum," Des Azu grumbles from Yethis' right.  
  
"Sorry, Grandfather, but I forgot something," Kakaru blushes. "It seems  
that Lum now has the ability to withdraw her very soul into herself, shield  
herself from any form of hypnotic suggestion. I have the flight recorder  
tapes if you want to see them."  
  
"Transmit them back here as soon as you can, Captain," Yethis sighs.  
"In the meantime, locate Otaku's ship and persuade him to return Lum to us.  
I'm sure you can propose a swap with one of your crew."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind, sir," Kakaru smiles. "What about Otaku?"  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"Yes, sir," she churlishly smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, a cleaned up Noa finds herself aboard Koibito's ship.  
Acting like a typical intergalactic tourist...wide-eyed, wanting to see every  
detail...she gushes as she takes in the primitive teleporter chamber around  
her. "Wow!!" she breathes. "What a neat ship! Do you own it?!"  
  
"We've...built it over the years," Itamu smiles as she walks around the  
console, grasping Noa's hand. "My, what a pretty girl you are. What's your  
name?"  
  
"Noa Aruka."  
  
Itamu blinks. "Forgive me, but I never thought Urusians would ever make  
use of the names for the Maidens of Aruka...especially if they hailed from  
your very House."  
  
Noa shrugs. "My father thumbed his nose at tradition," she gushes,  
squeezing her host's hand. "Gee, you really have nice hands!" she stares at  
the unmarked features.  
  
"Th-thank you," Itamu blinks, surprised at the compliment. "Well, why  
don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to my brother."  
  
"Sure!!" Noa readily nods, mentally wincing. *Yuk!! Don't pour it on  
too thick, Noa!*  
  
The two proceed out of the teleport room, turning down one of the long  
corridors connecting the ends of the nine kilometre ship. *Just like Highway  
101 on the Gatherer,* Noa muses, remembering the catwalk connecting the ends  
of the superdreadnought's main hull. It was named "Highway 101" after an  
Earth jazz tune Nagisa liked.  
  
Staring at Itamu, the Sagussan projects a friendly smile...then her eyes  
detect something she last perceived while looking through Lum's eyes as  
Ayesha. *Lyna's Soul, even his own sister?!!* she mentally exclaims. *This  
bastard is sick!!!* "Um...what's that on the back of your head?" she  
innocently inquires.  
  
"Oh!" Itamu blushes, surprised at Noa's perception. "I'm a cybernetic  
specialist. It's a cyberlink point which allows me to better access my  
computers. It's nothing much."  
  
"Couldn't you just tell them what to do, then go at it?" Noa wonders.  
"Computer where I come from don't need things like that."  
  
"You must be lucky," Itamu slips an arm around Noa's shoulder. "Tell  
me, Aruka-san. Do you like boys?"  
  
"Sure!" Noa nods, winking. "I like them a lot! I like girls, too."  
  
"Well, I think you're in for a treat," Itamu mentally beams. "How'd you  
like to see my collection?"  
  
"You collect boys?" Noa blinks. "You sure you're not related to Queen  
Elle?"  
  
"Well, I'm not as prolific as she is, I admit," Itamu laughs as they  
stop by a door, then keys a control. "But I think my cute boys are nice!  
C'mon and look!!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They enter a beautiful chamber. Layered five deep on all sides are a  
hundred frozen nude men spanning a dozen races. All physically perfect  
specimens, they stand at attention, staring blankly ahead. "Wow!!" Noa gasps,  
walking up to a red-haired Oni. "Are they...um, are they real?"  
  
"Oh, they're real, alright," Itamu nods. "All of them were loners, no  
families. Many of them were...already hurt. Mayaku dust and all that. I  
rescued them, I healed them, I nurtured them and I care for them. My  
contribution to philanthropy."  
  
*And made them mental zombies along the way!* Noa sneers, mentally  
scanning the Oni but finding little in the way of a psyche remaining. *Time  
to learn who's the guilty party here.* "Um...do they have what you have?" she  
indicates the back of her head in emphasis.  
  
"Yes, they do, poor dearies," Itamu sighs, escorting Noa to stare behind  
the Oni's head. "They don't mind it. Actually, I believe they seem quite  
aroused by the fact that someone likes me cares for them."  
  
After years of humanoid observation, Noa was well versed in detecting  
the subtle body language hints people produced. Itamu was saying one thing  
but her body was screaming another. She was as much a prisoner of Koibito  
Otaku's perversions as Lum. Noa had no need to touch her to understand that.  
Her peripheral vision detected security cameras at all corners of the chamber  
when she entered, providing coverage of everything that occurred here to  
whomever was watching. "Well, at least they have a home!" she coyly smiles,  
shifting to face her host. "I bet their Itamu-oba-chan takes good care of  
them."  
  
Itamu shudders as Noa leans close, softly exhaling on her ear. The two  
slide into a tender kiss, then Noa starts to work on her cheeks. "Which one  
frees you?" she softly whispers.  
  
"What?" Itamu blinks.  
  
Noa's hand drifts over her host's cyberlink points. "Which rod frees  
you of your brother's control?" she repeats. "Let me help you."  
  
Itamu giggles, then draws Noa with her toward a large bed. "Well, if  
you want to be that personal, I could arrange it!" she laughs, unzipping her  
jumpsuit.  
  
"I don't mind!" Noa taps her left wrist bracelet.  
  
In a minute, both are naked, frolicking in the bed. Noa pulls the  
covers over them, then kissing Itamu, pulls the bracelet to her lips. "Rover  
Quebec-Six-ten, jam the security systems," she hisses. "Respond when done."  
  
Both kiss, then Itamu hisses, "First on left, second to bottom."  
  
Go, Lum! Noa telepathically orders.  
  
Understood, Lum replies. Freeing the others.  
  
A pair of tweezers magically appears in Noa's hand. Good thing she took  
Priss' lessons on hiding things. Gently grasping her host's head, she allows  
Itamu a very intimate look at her bust...while yanking out the offending  
control rod. "Mmmm...you have such lovely breasts!" Itamu coos. "May I?"  
  
"Please," Noa hides the removed rod under the pillow.  
  
Unseen, the security camera lights wink out. The soft voice of a rover  
unit then announces, "*Security system jammed, Minister.*"  
  
Hearing that, both women relax. "You're free!" Noa holds up the  
tweezers. "You okay?!"  
  
Itamu stares at her. "Insert it in my upper right slot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can be your love-slave for life!" she playfully growls, embracing  
Noa and delivering a thank you kiss. "Oh, bless you, Aruka-san!! After so  
long, I'm free of my own stupidity!! How can I ever thank you?!"  
  
"How about helping me get Lum off this ship?" Noa wonders.  
  
"That might be difficult," Itamu rises, drawing several universal tools  
from her nightstand. "Here," she gives two to Noa. "Free the others. Bottom  
right slot controls their movements. They'll know what to do once they're  
awake...but we have to hurry. Koibito may be a lech, but he's not stupid!"  
  
"Right," Noa nods.  
  
In a minute, both are yanking out the control rods from the stilled men.  
Immediately, the freed living mannequins stretch. "Itamu-chan, what's going  
on?" the red-haired Oni who caught Noa's eye wonders. "Who's the cutie with  
the tattoos?" he nods at the Sagussan.  
  
"No time, Jei," Itamu barks. "Everyone get dressed!! We're free!"  
  
Within a minute, everyone is awake and dressing. Noa and Itamu relax,  
slipping their clothes on. "So, I assume Koibito took advantage of you when  
you experimented with that," she points to the back of her host's head.  
  
"Yes, I did it to myself," Itamu shakes her head.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I...I told you the truth," Itamu sighs. "This was meant to allow me  
better access to my computers. But I later discovered that it could be used  
to control people, eliminate their wills, destroy their memories. Literally  
turn them into perfect, obedient robots. Some of these fellows," she  
indicates her reviving statues, "...were criminals, drug dealers. No one  
uld miss them, I believed. Besides, after the treatment, they had no  
inclination to return to their former lives. Then my brother strikes on the  
idea of using my device to help him make his own harem. Naturally, I  
balked...but then he took over, forced me to do as he asked."  
  
"What about the rest of them?" Noa muses. "Surely you didn't do all of  
them before Koibito took interest."  
  
"No, about a quarter were my 'originals,'" Itamu smiles. "But every  
once in a while, Koibito would allow me to run loose for a bit. I tried to  
get help anywhere I could. But every man who talked to me, Koibito captured,  
then forced me to..." she helplessly waves.  
  
"Lum's not been through this, right?"  
  
"No...but he'll want to do it soon," Itamu warns.  
  
"In fact, I want it now!" a voice snarls.  
  
Everyone spins to see Koibito standing at the door, a pulse gun in hand,  
aimed at Noa and Itamu. Beside him, Ayesha and another woman, dazed looks on  
their faces, hold a comatose Lum. "That's not a nice thing to do to your  
brother, Itamu dear," he snickers. "Jamming my security system. Now, as for  
you," he lecherously smiles at Noa, "I think you'll be joining my latest  
acquisition in my collection," he smiles at Lum.  
  
"I don't think so," Noa smiles.  
  
"Oh?! Why not?"  
  
"Because Lum's going to kill you. Right, Lum?"  
  
Before Koibito could react, Lum's hand seizes his gun. He gasps as  
Ayesha and her friend release the Oni, allowing her to turn and fire! As his  
corpse slumps to the deck, Lum smiles. "Right!"  
  
"How did...?!" Itamu gasps.  
  
"Simple," Ayesha beams. "Lum has a psi-bond with Noa. When Noa's  
friend told her what chip to remove to release us, Lum freed us before that  
pig came along!"  
  
"Simple case, simply solved," Noa relaxes, allowing Lum to sink into her  
embrace. "You okay, love?"  
  
"I am now," Lum nods. "Can we see Darling?"  
  
"We sure can," Noa smiles. "In fact, we'll arrive on Sagussa just as  
the investiture ceremony is finished. I'm glad; I DON'T like to face a crowd  
when I'm speaking!"  
  
"Aw!!" Ayesha pouts. "Do you have to go? Couldn't you stay?"  
  
"*Minister,*" a rover unit signals.  
  
"What is it?" Noa taps her communicator.  
  
"*Signal from Rover Sierra-Six-oh-four,*" the probe responds. "*A UDF  
battlewagon is en route your position, under the command of Captain Kakaru  
Azu. Her orders are to locate your bond-mate and return her to Uru.*"  
  
"Damn!!" Noa spits out. "Eluza's playmate from that business over the  
North Pacific! I thought she'd been taken care of."  
  
"If she interferes, she will die," Lum announces.  
  
"Oh, be assured of that!" Noa growls. "What time is she due?"  
  
"*Twenty-point-seven hours at maximum speed,*" the rover announces.  
  
"Then we still have time," Itamu muses.  
  
"No, you don't," Noa faces her. "Even if the slimebag who caught Lum is  
dead, you're still in danger. These animals are capable of anything. I  
wouldn't put it past them to kill you."  
  
"That's alright," Itamu smiles. "All you have to do is deactivate us.  
We're no better than robots, even me. If they find a ship full of biodroids,  
they'll just assume we were captured and tortured for Koibito's amusement.  
Your friend CAN wreck the security system, can't he?"  
  
Noa blinks, then considers her options. No one had any idea how far  
this movement after Lum went in the Urusian military. If it was a small group  
of Imperial fanatics, then there was no use provoking a war with Uru to  
protect Lum. A quick insertion of strike teams...Pathfinder Troop Six and the  
crew of the "Hasei'cha"...and the problem would be eliminated in no time. But  
to flush them out, bait was necessary. A plan was now formulating in the  
minister's mind, a plan that, if properly executed, would eliminate the last  
danger facing her bond-mate and child-mate. "Rover Quebec-Six-ten."  
  
"*Yes, Minister?*"  
  
"Signal Sagussa. Inform Elle that a ship is to be dispatched here PDQ  
to pick up Itamu and all her friends, then transport them home. Get Rally's  
and Henshuuko's gang to get to work on them. Looks like a lot of them will be  
in the matrix before long; pass that on to Lupica. I want them off this tub  
before our old friend Kakaru shows up. Destroy the security system, make it  
look as if the people aboard did it before abandoning ship. Where's Lum's  
scout?"  
  
"*Rover Quebec-Four-sixteen has it, Minister.*"  
  
"Prep it. Lum and I're going back to Uru. Pass it on to Ataru."  
  
"*Acknowledged.*"  
  
"We're not going to see Darling?" Lum blinks.  
  
"Lum," Noa sighs. "I know right now you can't understand, but if I take  
you back to Sagussa, it won't eliminate the problem of whoever is coming after  
you. If I do take you back now, it'll be as if I kidnapped you, which would  
give whoever's engineering this the excuse to provoke a war against Sagussa.  
We don't want that right now, not until we know what we're up against."  
  
"But Sagussa cannot be harmed," Lum notes. "Sagussa is beyond the  
Galactic Barrier. No Urusian ship can penetrate the Barrier."  
  
"That's right, but Urusian ships CAN attack Earth," Noa reminds her.  
"They'll do it just to get Ataru out in the open; they'll probably be tempted  
the instant news of his becoming *daite'cha* hits the airwaves. Lum, you and  
I have to go find these people, then get rid of them. Once they're gone, your  
people are safe, mine are safe and we can go back to see Ataru and get you  
fixed up. Does that sound okay?"  
  
The Oni blinks. Noa was her lover. Logically, Lum could trust Noa's  
judgement. "I understand," she nods.  
  
"Good!" Noa sighs, then turns to Itamu. "Sorry to leave you so soon,  
but right now, you're in the middle of a big mess that's getting bigger by the  
moment."  
  
"I understand," Itamu embraces her. "Thank you, Aruka-san. Good luck."  
  
"We'll need it," Noa nods. "Come on, Lum."  
  
"Wait!!" Ayesha cries.  
  
Both stop. "What is it, Ayesha?" Lum inquires.  
  
"Can I come with you?" the Seishin teen wonders. "Please?"  
  
Noa stares at her. She had no idea what Ayesha had been through to  
bring her to this point, but her instincts about people were usually dead on.  
Taking Ayesha's hand, she draws it to her mouth. Delivering a light bite, she  
offers her hand to the Seishin teen in the timeless act of blood-sisterhood.  
Once both have tasted the other's blood, they embrace, kissing to allow their  
blood to intermingle, become one. "Blood of my blood, you are now my kin,"  
Ayesha intones. "We are now family, sister."  
  
"Go back to Sagussa," Noa sighs. "You'll be exposed to many new things.  
Don't be afraid, sister. There's someone there who can help you understand.  
An android, my double. Allow her thoughts to become yours. She'll  
understand; she's always wanted to be organic. Through you, she'll be that  
way. Does that frighten you?"  
  
"No," Ayesha shakes her head. "After what Koibito put me through,  
that'll be an improvement. Come back soon, sister."  
  
"I will," Noa nods, then leaves, Lum following.  
  
Ayesha watches her go. "Blessed Noa, savior of my people, watch over  
your future-self," she intones, clapping her hands in prayer. "Help her and  
her friend fight those who would destroy us all..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Two: Remembrance" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE TWO: REMEMBRANCE," Noa sets  
out to rescue Lum from Koibito Otaku. Lum discovers that her fellow captives  
are biodroids, held prisoner by cybernetic slaving devices perfected by  
Koibito's sister Itamu (herself a captive). As the investiture ceremony  
begins on Sagussa, Noa boards Koibito's ship. She frees Itamu from her  
brother's control, then with Lum's help, eliminates the would-be Casanova.  
Realizing the Urusian Imperials are still after them, Lum and Noa hide  
themselves while Itamu and her fellow captives (including Noa's new adopted  
sister Ayesha) await transport to Sagussa...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
After all that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
It takes time for news to travel across the local cluster.  
  
The ceremony crowning Ataru as *daite'cha* of Sagussa, followed by the  
anointing of the Republic's ruling councils, takes three hours. Two hours  
later, a fast shuttle delivers Milan Domo's on-the-scene report to Zeiwan,  
home of the Intergalactic News Network. With judicious use of Sagussan  
communications relay stations near Yaminokuni, live broadcasts become  
possible. Two hours after the news hit Zeiwan, INN commenced its special on  
the founding day of the Fifth Republic.  
  
The news of Ataru's good fortune affects different people in different  
ways. Most males who knew him only by his womanizing reputation bray his good  
fortune with "Lucky guy!" and like comments. Most females who knew his  
reputation breathe a collective sigh of relief. Surely a hundred thousand  
could quench his appetite.  
  
Then there are the specific responses...  
  
On Hustaros, where six billion died thanks to kokushibyou, Ataru, one of  
the heroes of their final salvation, is toasted for his good fortune.  
However, people on Suki's homeworld are too busy burying their loved ones and  
restoring order to concern themselves with such frivolous elsewhere.  
  
On Zephyrus, one of two worlds directly descended from those whose  
existence caused Sagussa's destruction, the mood is mixed. Officially, the  
Emissary to the Ancient Homeworld, Ataru Moroboshi, has fulfilled his destiny.  
However, feelings on Zephyrus toward Sagussa are as different as the people.  
Many wonder why Zephyrite women never became *daishi'cha,* why the Holy  
Republic could not be allowed to help restore the Fifth Republic. The few  
fringe fanatics demand that Zephyrus excommunicate the *daishi'cha* and allow  
ONLY Zephyrites to resettle their ancient world. Most others, those who  
believe that Zephyrus was settled for more divine purposes, are content to  
allow the Fifth Republic to go its own way.  
  
On Vos, recovering from the Mikado's downfall, more pressing matters  
than developing close contacts with such a remote state weigh on the minds of  
the Provisional Government. However, many who had fought alongside Sagussan  
ground troops in Lecashuto's capture demand that the *daishi'cha* who risked  
their lives to liberate Vos be given their proper due.  
  
On Elle, their queen is in a state of shock. Her Sagussan namesake is  
presently Shipmistress-prime of the Sagussan Navy. Worse, her Honey possesses  
a harem compatible with hers! Elle's aides roll their eyes in disgust as the  
Rose Queen bemoans that she may never win Ataru's love.  
  
On Ipraedos, Schwartz is upset. Why had the Empire's many intelligence  
agencies failed to detect the Maidens' interest in Ataru? With Sagussa an  
ominous unknown in the question of who wins Earth, the *Asan'on* leadership  
potentially faces war on two fronts. The *Dowe'on* Tribunal, as is their way,  
hail the foundation of the Fifth Republic as living proof of their theories.  
  
On Uru, there is no government response. The only announcement is that  
the Tribal Council is debating the issue. However, the Democratic Alliance,  
aware that Imperialists have tried to kill Ataru (the Alliance's matriarch IS  
bond-mated to the commander of Pathfinder Troop Six), hail Sagussa in the same  
manner as the *Dowe'on* Tribunal: the Fifth Republic's existence demonstrates  
how different people can work together.  
  
And then, there is Phentax Two...  
  
* * *  
  
Due to the nebula surrounding Niko-Phentax, home star to the first four  
planets of this trinary system, INN transmissions must be stored in relay  
stations before being beamed to Phentax Two. It is afternoon in Lumukyou, a  
pleasant summer day. However, the mood in Oogi's mansion is unpleasant.  
Nassur and Benten are busy with the president's security trying to locate  
their missing daughter. Not wanting to run away when their friends need  
support, everyone remains in the presidential mansion. The bodyguards and  
their girlfriends sit around a wide-screen television. "This is the first  
time I've ever seen intergalactic TV," Yasashii muses.  
  
"Turn on the news, if there is any," Megane yawns.  
  
"Okay," Tanoshii keys the remote.  
  
INN comes on, revealing a generic broadcaster. "...just joining us,  
here is a special report, an INN first. The first ever report from OUTSIDE  
the Galactic Barrier," she glances at her notes. "For ten thousand years, she  
sailed the spaceways," an icon of the Gatherer appears over a question mark.  
"No one knew the true story behind this great ship or why a hundred thousand  
humanoid women became her Maidens. Today, the mystery is revealed as Milan  
Domo reports from a planet named...Sagussa."  
  
The scene shifts to the plateau outside the Chamber of Eternity. "Hi,  
Milan Domo here on a plateau in the first of five worlds in the Fourth Stellar  
Cluster," she conspiratorially smiles, then waves up. "And if you don't  
believe me, look up there!"  
  
The camera shifts to show the vast expanse of the Milky Way Galaxy.  
"That's right," the eye returns to Milan. "This bleak, desert world is the  
present home of a hundred thousand women. Having died on over two dozen  
worlds in their previous lives, restored to life by means which still elude  
even their experts, they now have the task to bring new life to this desolate  
and war-ravaged place. Today, the fifth civilization to stand on Sagussa,  
here called the Fifth Republic of Sagussa, was officially launched...and we  
were invited to be its witnesses. So, come on...let's enter the Chamber of  
Eternity and meet the man who can answer the question 'Who IS the Chosen One  
of the Eternal Voyager?' with 'Why, that's me!'"  
  
By that time, the others have streamed into the television room. The  
image shifts to the Hall of the People. The camera is affixed on stage as the  
anthem "Book of Days" is played. Noa's android double then arrives, calling  
the meeting to order. "We have come here today, with the galaxy as our  
witness, to decide who will become our *daite'cha,* our first head-of-state.  
As Elder Mother," a twitch of discomfort shifts her mouth, "...I am granted  
the right to introduce the one I believe will best serve in this role.  
  
"He is a person of great compassion, great courage...and great humility.  
When he returned two days ago, he reminded us this is OUR planet, OUR society.  
He is not here to enslave us, force us into the roles most other races demand  
of their women. He stated then that he is OUR servant...and he wishes to help  
us create our world. I first encountered him fourteen years ago when he and  
his sister provided shelter to a wanderer from another world. Then, I was  
struck by his sincerity, his honesty.  
  
"Such did not fundamentally change in the fourteen years between then  
and now. True, he faced enormous adversity. True, he came from a cold home.  
True, his life was savagely wrecked by forces of Entropy within him and around  
him. But nothing changed that which so impressed me the day I met him.  
Therefore, it is my pleasure to introduce to the Grand Hall of Assembly for  
your consideration the name of Ataru Moroboshi of Earth as *daite'cha.*"  
  
A shocked cry of outrage echoes from above the television room.  
Everyone looks up. "I do not believe we're the only ones watching this,"  
Cherry muses.  
  
"Tough luck for him," Lan snorts.  
  
Honey, Lufy and Catty quickly support Noa's motion. The android calls  
for the vote. Unanimous. It was expected. Ataru is then invited to the  
stage to officially don the black jacket emblazoned with his insignia as  
*daite'cha.* "Thanks," Ataru holds up his hands as the thunderous cheers wave  
over him. "Thank you!" he calls again, waving everyone to silence. "I'm more  
than happy to accept the honour this planet has given me. I pray I will serve  
you with the trust and devotion you have shown not only to myself, but to  
numerous innocents throughout this galaxy."  
  
Applause. "And there's the answer you wanted, folks," Milan's voice  
cuts over the sound. "Ataru Moroboshi. Defender of Earth. Killer of the  
Masters of Noukiios. Savior of Hustaros. And now, the Chosen One of the  
Eternal Voyager. At this point, I am told that Ataru will announce the  
members of the Inner Circle, Sagussa's ruling cabinet. All these positions  
have been chosen on merit by co-workers and through vigorous tests, so no one  
can say these are patronage positions."  
  
Ataru draws a datapadd, then announces each position to be filled. Each  
person walks to the stage, is stripped of her blank dress top, dons another  
bearing the proper rank insignia, then receives personal congratulations from  
Ataru. His personal staff are up first. Noa, Executive Assistant. Honey,  
Aide-de-Camp. Kei and Yuri, Personal Assistants. Yoakenikkou, first of the  
*daishi'cha,* Ombudsperson. Catty, Personal Surgeon. Lumuneko, Personal  
Dental Surgeon. Shiko, Family Daycare Officer.  
  
Government personnel come next. Sakura, Prime Councillor. Lumunookaa,  
Deputy Prime Councillor. Madoka, Speaker of the House of Assembly. Hikaru,  
Master-at-Arms of the House of Assembly. Asuka, Judge Advocate General.  
Yonko, fourth *daishi'cha,* Chief of Corrections Services. Kaede, Minister of  
External Affairs. Kaori, Deputy Minister of External Affairs. Kimaenowakai,  
Ambassador to the Galactic Federation. Ookako, Ambassador to the United  
Nations of Earth. The provincial prime councillors: Nagaiwakai for Tere'na,  
Seiteki for Kyre'sha, Imo for Ly'sha.  
  
Government and citizen support staff are summoned. Shinobu, Chief of  
Government Administration. Ten'nookaa, Deputy Chief of Administration.  
Rally, Chief of Computer Services. Henshuuko, Chief of Techno-Entertainment  
Services. Oyuki is then summoned as Thoughtmistress-prime. In her wake comes  
Carmen, Director of Intelligence. The logistics chiefs: Carla as Chief of  
Logistics; Kinshou as Chief of Supply; Aikyou as Chief of Resource Management.  
  
The leaders of the Sagussan Defence Force. Benten, Minister of Defence.  
Elle, Shipmistress-prime. Oryuu, Inspector-General. Feb, Strategic Defence  
Director. Leona, Commander Warsuit Brigade. Rayna, Commander Pathfinder  
Brigade. Miranda, Commander Hovercycle Brigade. Dakejinzou, Commander First  
Fleet. Sansura, Commander Second Fleet. Bushi, Commander Third Fleet.  
  
Then the engineers. Ryuunosuke, Engineer-Commander. Urayako, Chief  
Engineer Articifer. Biiko, Architect-prime. Nagisa, Chief of Fleet  
Engineering. Yuukiki, Chief of Construction Engineering. Lan, Chief of  
Weapons Engineering.  
  
The life services directors. Lupica, Surgeon-General. Shinobi, Dental  
Surgeon-General. Tanoshii, Tere'na Province Surgeon-General. Aijooa,  
Kyre'sha Province Surgeon-General. Kenmei, Ly'sha Province Surgeon-General.  
Yasashii, SDF Surgeon-General. Momoe, Deputy Dental Surgeon-General. Kumiko,  
Chief of Dental Hygienics. Kurama, Chief of Child Services, Natsuko, Chief of  
Physical Education and Recreation. Chara, Chief of Psychology. Nozomi, Chief  
of Physiotherapy.  
  
Finally, the science directors. Windy, Chief of Archaeology. Cinba and  
Junba, joint Chiefs of Zoology. Tsuyoko, Chief of Geology and Terraforming  
Sciences. Hazel, Chief of Hydrographic Sciences. Ryooko, Chief of Botany and  
Agriculture. Wendy, Deputy Head Scientist and Chief of General Sciences. And  
the last one...  
  
Head Scientist Lum, *daishi'cha* #8979.  
  
An inhuman scream bellows from above. Silence reigns in the television  
room as everyone, now augmented with Nassur and Benten, stare at the screen.  
The reporter drones on, covering interviews with the special guests. General  
data on Sagussa's leaders are relayed. Next comes an overview of Ataru's  
life, one which is remarkably flattering to those he once despised. Finally,  
the special ends. Silence. "Well?" Cherry wonders after a minute.  
  
People exchange looks. Koosei then stands, gracefully bowing to Sakura.  
"Prime Councillor, would you answer a question on policy, please?" he points a  
microphone at his former classmate. "Will Sagussa destroy Phentax Two?"  
  
The house comes down. "I don't believe it!!" Shinobu snickers as  
everyone rolls on the floor laughing. "My spirit-sister called me a 'fat-  
hipped titless wonder' at the end of the Spirit War! Yet..." she blinks, then  
shrugs, "...I've never been so flattered in all my life!"  
  
"If Cinba and Junba were alive, they would be flattered," Nassur muses.  
  
"Ju-chan sure is!" Shinobu beams.  
  
"At least he remembered us!" Kenmei nods.  
  
Tanoshii and Yasashii nod. "Hey!!" Aijooa snaps. "What about me?! My  
so called spirit-sister's an Ipraedies!!!"  
  
"It's alright, Aijooa," Koosei cuts in. "Noa told me that those girls  
took their names from snippets of Ataru's and Lum's memories. If that girl  
took your name, that means there's no Terran-like girl who resembles you."  
  
"Well, I could take that," the track star grumbles.  
  
"I should get my spirit-sister to loan me some weapons," Lan muses. "I  
could use them to get rid of Rei-chan's stupid uncle!"  
  
"Ask my spirit-sister and she'll loan you the Gatherer," Benten snorts.  
  
"Well, at least we seem to be taking this event much more calmly than  
our host," Oyuki gestures to the floor above.  
  
"I hope Ataru-kun doesn't have an Oedipal complex," Shinobu muses. "He  
has *daishi'cha* named after his mom, grandmother, great-grandmother, Lum's  
mom and Ten-chan's mom!"  
  
"All of them are below twenty, Shinobu," Koosei cuts in.  
  
"And that's not all!" Megane announces, standing. "There's one other  
thing we should remember!"  
  
"What's that?" Paama wonders.  
  
The guards' leader smiles. "He didn't forget Lum!"  
  
Everyone socks him with pillows! "AH, SIDDOWN, YOU JERK!!!!!!"  
  
Laughter rocks the room then quiets down as everyone assimilates what  
has happened. "Well, now that Ataru has a viable government working, what  
now?" Nassur turns to Koosei. "Where can they go with what they have?"  
  
"Well, most of them'll be too busy rebuilding," the teacher shrugs.  
"Water supply is primary. Turning Sen'a into a G-class star is right behind  
that. Seeding and foresting the planet. Repopulating the animal stocks,  
everywhere. Cities have to be constructed. Their fleet has no combat ships  
whatsoever outside the Gatherer and the 'Lyna'cha'...and that ship's a command  
ship, not a full-fledged battlecruiser. They have to set up construction  
facilities. Sen'sha Seven has to become a viable space colony..." he shrugs.  
"It's the time for miracles...and Sagussa needs a dozen, maybe two."  
  
"They should've picked another planet, then worked from there," Benten  
muses. "What about inside the Barrier? Until people inside can penetrate it,  
the Defence Force has little to do."  
  
"Something tells me that Ataru'll keep them busy," Koosei muses. "I  
hope you noticed there will be an ambassador to Earth."  
  
"My sister's spirit-sister," Sakura muses. "Chances are, she'll be  
seeing the U.N. tomorrow."  
  
"The big question is will the Galactic Federation allow it," Nassur  
hums. "Despite everyone bending the rules, Earth is technically still under  
the protection of the Non-Interference Treaty. No one is to establish an  
official embassy with a world under the Treaty's protection."  
  
"You mean if people pull what they did when that couple was under  
Eluza's care, we have no way of officially redressing it with the parties  
responsible?" Sakura demands.  
  
"Well, everyone has been throwing out the rule book when it comes to  
Earth, haven't they, Oyuki?" Nassur stares at the princess.  
  
"Quite correct," Oyuki nods. "I'm more than sure my father will ask  
Lupica to declare this a personal matter between Earth and Sagussa. Besides,  
Sagussa is NOT a signatory of the Non-Interference Treaty. Furthermore, no  
one has the right to demand that Sagussa becomes a signatory. I do believe  
they have their own version of the Treaty."  
  
"But what if they become a member of the Federation?" Megane wonders.  
  
"I don't believe Ataru will do that," Oyuki shakes her head. "If Kaede  
is an intelligent foreign affairs specialist, she'll recommend that Sagussa  
stay clear of the Federation. Ataru has been keeping abreast of developments  
on Uru. Just because an ambassador is being dispatched to Lupica does not  
imply that Sagussa plans to become part of the Galactic Federation."  
  
"That's good," Benten nods. "That'll give Ataru a free hand here."  
  
Everyone stares at her. "Any idea where your baby is?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Nope," the Fukunokami shakes her head. "Believe me, if Ataru decides  
to come here to settle Oogi's hash, I'll be glad. The Gatherer could sniff  
out Aiotoga in no time."  
  
"Especially if someone's using a *haijo-ju* prototype," Koosei warns.  
"That *te'a* reading we got in the Great Lum Church means that one of the  
prototypes has to be close."  
  
"Are they really that dangerous?" Nassur wonders.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Koosei blinks. "Remember the Cyborg? No one  
could move Ataru if he didn't want them to. The Cyborg was powered by the  
*te'a.* The *haijo-ju* is a transmitter which allows people to harness the  
energy of the *te'a* to do...well, do almost anything!! How can you fight the  
power of all of Existence?! You can't!"  
  
"Let's hope it's not the real thing, then," Benten gulps.  
  
"No, Ataru has the real *haijo-ju,*" Koosei shakes his head. "He had it  
in hand when he was officially declared *daite'cha.* Against the real thing,  
everything else is a pale second."  
  
"Good!" Nassur nods. "Everything's working to our favour for a change."  
  
The door then slams open, revealing Oogi! Everyone turns to see the air  
around the president aflame, he is that angry. "What's with you?" Lan hums.  
  
Oogi huffs like the big, bad wolf facing the pigs in their brick home.  
"***Did...you...see...that...ABOMINATION?!?!***" he demands.  
  
"Yeah, we saw it," Benten muses. "Neat, huh?!"  
  
"NEAT?!?!?!" the president screams. "That...that bastard DARES name  
those murderous bitches after all of the Holy Company...not to mention that,  
that...that THING resembling Lum-sama?!!"  
  
"Hey, you better know that Lum-chan fought with Lum against the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* in the Spirit War!!" Benten growls. "So did my spirit-sister."  
  
"Not to mention mine, Shinobu's, Lan's and Oyuki's," Sakura adds.  
  
Oogi pales. "'Spirit-sisters?!!' You KNOW them?!!"  
  
"Sure!!" Benten smiles. "We've known about Sagussa since the Spirit  
War! Noa came to Earth sometime before graduation; that's when we got the  
whole story!! In fact, my spirit-sister stayed with me while Nassur went to  
the Planet of Shadows!"  
  
"AND YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN?!?!?!" Oogi screams.  
  
"Nothing we could do to stop it!" Lan shrugs. "The *daishi'cha* aren't  
going to let anyone stand in their way! They want Darling and Lum-chan?  
They're going to GET Darling and Lum-chan!!"  
  
Oogi feels his legs go. "They...want...Lum-sama...?"  
  
"Sure!!" Lan smiles. "In fact, I know something about Lum-chan that you  
don't know! Wanna hear it?!"  
  
"What?!" the president leaps to the Seishin teen's side.  
  
Lan whispers in his ear. Oogi trembles, then a volcano explodes behind  
him!! "***WHAT?!?!?! LUM-SAMA'S BECOME A...?!?!?!***"  
  
"Actually, Lum-chan's bisexual!" Lan smiles. "She is attracted to  
Darling, too! In fact, Lum-chan told me that Noa's the best lover she's ever  
had outside Darling...eh?" she blinks. "You okay? You look a little cross."  
  
Steam billows from Oogi's nose. The president seems on the verge of a  
heart attack. "That...that...how could this have happened?! How could we  
have LET this happened?!! Oh, Lum-sama, Lum-sama, forgive us, Your humble  
disciples!!" he turns heavenward, a spotlight falling on him, "How we have  
failed You!!! We could not protect You from the Great Evil's sorcery, his  
vile plot to destroy Your Holy Company, banish You from Your Holy City!!!  
Now, now You are in the grip of the Great Evil's demon servants!!! But be  
assured, Oh Light of Creation, we shall save You from that monster's wrath and  
spread Your Gospel across the Universe!!!"  
  
Mendou and the bodyguards applaud, their hands touching in a measured,  
disinterested pace. Beside them, their girlfriends flash score cards marking  
their opinion of the president's speech: 0.9 from Sil, 0.6 from Tanoshii, 0.2  
from Aijooa, 0.4 from Kenmei and 0.5 from Yasashii. "I find it incredible  
that he has enough energy to keep saying these things," Koosei muses.  
  
"What is that old Sagussan saying again?" Cherry sips tea.  
  
Suddenly, a communications relay sounds off. A Kuromegane takes phone  
in hand, then announces, "Mister President, it's Jariten-sama. The message is  
being piped to the television."  
  
The set comes on, revealing Ten-chan's face. "Hi, everybody!!" the  
young Oni waves.  
  
"Hi, Ten-chan!" Nassur sighs. "How are you doing?! Any news on Lum?"  
  
"Oh, you won't believe what's been going on!" Ten-chan sighs, then  
proceeds to tell everyone what has happened to Lum over the last several days.  
  
Hearing what their friend has been subjected to, everyone pales, even  
Oogi. "Lum was hypnotized into attacking Ataru-kun?!" Shinobu exclaims.  
"Well, at least they're okay! What happened after she was captured by this  
Otaku person?!"  
  
"Oh, Noa-onee-chan went and rescued her about a half-hour ago!" Ten-chan  
smiles. "I heard Lum-chan killed the creep. Not only did that jerk have a  
whole bunch of nice girls hostage, he even had his sister hostage! Noa-onee-  
chan freed them and sent them to Sagussa!"  
  
"Well, at least Ataru won't have to pillow those girls alone," Koosei  
hums. "Are Noa and Lum on their way back to Sagussa?"  
  
"Uh-uh," Ten-chan shakes his head. "Actually, I heard this from Noa-  
onee-chan's new sister Ayesha. They just became blood-sisters. Anyhow, Noa-  
onee-chan and Lum-chan are staying inside the galaxy."  
  
"Why?!" Nassur blinks. "Ten-chan, if Lum's in the shape you say she's  
in, sending her to Sagussa's the only safe thing to do!"  
  
"Yeah, but they're afraid that somebody's gonna make a big stink over  
it, maybe try to provoke a war between Uru and Sagussa, especially now that  
Sagussa and the United Nations are buddy-buddy now!"  
  
Nassur sighs. "I still don't think that's smart. Ten-chan, I'll call  
Noa and talk some sense into her."  
  
"Um...you better not, Nassur-chan," Ten-chan leans up to the screen,  
lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Ayesha-onee-chan told me  
that Noa-onee-chan and Lum-chan wanna be alone. They don't need peeping Toms.  
Doing adult stuff, if you know what I mean."  
  
Nassur blinks, understanding Ten-chan's message: Noa and Lum had to  
remain in the dark to ensure the Oni's pursuers could not locate them until  
Noa could draw forces from Sagussa...Lufy and Priss looked awfully good right  
about now...to destroy them. "Oh, yes," he smiles, winking. "Noa and Lum've  
been apart for three months. They need the time to be alone."  
  
Suddenly, an anguished howl shakes the mansion to its foundations!!  
Everyone spins around to see Oogi venting copious crocodile tears. "OH, THE  
SHAME OF IT ALL!!!!!!" the president bellows through a megaphone. "HOW COULD  
WE HAVE PERMITTED THIS TO HAPPEN?!?!?!"  
  
"What's his problem?!" Ten-chan wonders.  
  
Oogi drops to his knees as everyone, even his own Kuromegane, hold up  
umbrellas to prevent his tears from soaking them. "Oh, Lum-sama, I can just  
imagine how that demoness Noa will treat you!!!"  
  
Everyone quickly conceives of what the president believes will happen...  
  
A helpless, weeping Lum, scantily clad in a lace bikini, cowers on her  
bed as a foreboding shadow falls over her. "Lum!!"  
  
"Y-yes, Mistress...?" Lum hesitantly stares at her visitor.  
  
Drooling over her is a drooling Noa, dressed as a dominatrix. "On your  
knees, slave! It's time for your lesson!!"  
  
"D-don't hurt m-me, Mistress!" Lum pleads as Noa drags her off the bed.  
"Please d-don't hurt m-me!"  
  
"Heh-heh-heh!!" Noa cackles demonically. "Now, you are mine!!"  
  
Nearby, a flower falls off the table...  
  
"Oh, the shame of it all!!!" Oogi wails. "Lum-sama, we shall avenge  
You!!! We shall avenge You...eh?!"  
  
Everyone is ignoring him. "HEY!!!!!!" the president screams. "I'M  
STILL TALKING!!!!!!"  
  
They still ignore him. "Whoopee!!!" Ten-chan snorts. "You aught to see  
INN now!! Wait until you get a gander at how others're reacting to what Ataru  
did!! See ya!!"  
  
The television shuts off. "I'll put it back on INN, sir," a Kuromegane  
switches channels.  
  
The image melts into a view of a generic broadcaster. "Right now, a lot  
of ladies across the local clusters are in quite a state after Ataru Moroboshi  
named a lot of his cabinet after those he has encountered in his all-too  
numerous 'girl hunts' before the Spirit War," she stares at her notes. "We  
dispatched INN crews to those whose 'spirit-sisters' now form the majority of  
the Sagussan Republic's Inner Circle!"  
  
First scene is Yaminokuni, showing Crown Princess Carla beside her  
husband. "Well, personally, after hearing how Ataru changed after the Spirit  
War, I was afraid he'd come after ME with a bazooka," she laughs. "But...gee,  
Chief of Logistics, eh?" she hums, then faces the camera. "Hey, honey, hope  
you got your own bazooka!! You're gonna need it when people forget that  
quartermasters keep everything going!! If you want, I'll loan you mine!!! I  
don't need it anymore!"  
  
Next comes Lupica. "Well, I never considered becoming a surgeon..."  
  
Chara. "A psychologist?!" she blinks. "Gee, I could understand her, I  
suppose...given that I have to counsel androids a lot..."  
  
Sansura. "Are the Maidens on Sagussa as aggressive in bed as they were  
when they lived here?" she muses, then smiles. "Well, Ataru'll teach them how  
to make love to people!"  
  
Hazel. "I hope I NEVER become that big!" she exclaims to the audience,  
then turns to Daros. "Did you see her?! She had to be a fifty-D!!!"  
  
Windy. "Well, at least Ataru-chan remembered everyone...even if my  
spirit-sister is from Earth!"  
  
Yukio. "Koichi, did you forget me?!!"  
  
Kurama. "Actually meeting my spirit-sister was interesting," she  
chuckles, then sighs. "Still, I have to find someone to be the father of my  
child."  
  
Elle. "HONEY, HOW COULD YOU?!?!" she screams at the audience. "Put ME  
under BENTEN?!?! How cruel can you be?!!"  
  
Dakejinzou Shogai. "Well, yes, they are organic Umanoshippo, but I  
don't believe those on Sagussa remember where we come from..."  
  
Nokoko and Mal. "What about us, Ataru-chan?!!" the former demands.  
  
Ten-chan's mother. "I heard once that administrators are a government's  
fire fighters!" she smiles. "Knowing that my spirit-sister is in charge of  
things there, I KNOW Sagussa's administration is in good hands!"  
  
Lum's mother. "The instant I heard Lumunookaa-chan's name, my husband  
started to address me as 'Madame Deputy Prime Councillor!'" she laughs. "Then  
he started calling our daughter 'Madame Head Scientist!!' Funny," she muses.  
"Lum-chan was never good in science..."  
  
Pepper, Ginger and Sugar. "Hey, Ataru, how about us, huh?!!"  
  
Bushi. "What exactly does the Third Sagussan Fleet do, anyway?!"  
  
Kimaenowakai Hana. "I wish Ataru-chan made my spirit-sister ambassador  
to Earth instead of that silly place Tofunokoibito!"  
  
Nagaiwakai Moroboshi. "Lucky thing Nyatsu-chan isn't there! What will  
he ever do with TWO of me?!"  
  
Kinshou Moroboshi. "Ataru, please don't tell me you're developing an  
Oedipal complex!! I want you back, but not THAT way!!!"  
  
Ryuunosuke's father. "Ataru, how could you?!!" he screams. "Naming a  
girl after Nagisa-chan's fine, but Ryuunosuke?!! He's a BOY!!!!"  
  
Watching this, Oogi moans, thinking the end of the world is at hand.  
Everyone continues to ignores him. Lan then kneels beside him. "Gee, by the  
looks of things, everyone likes the idea of having a spirit-sister on  
Sagussa!" she purrs, icily eyeing Oogi. "Wanna know how I feel about MY  
spirit-sister?"  
  
"IT'S A TRAGEDY!!!!!!" Oogi screams.  
  
The commentator's face returns. "This just in!" she looks at her notes.  
"Princess Lupica has now received Ambassador Kimaenowakai of Sagussa. We now  
turn to the grounds of the Royal Palace on Tofunokoibito for their press  
conference."  
  
The image changes to the gardens of Lupica's palace. Kimaenowakai  
stands beside Lupica, a statement in hand. "I come bearing greetings to the  
Galactic Federation and her member states," the ambassador reads. "First, I  
would like to state that Sagussa's intentions towards the Federation are  
peaceful. However, we will not, at present, consider entering the Federation.  
Logistical and other problems, as well as the sheer difference of technology,  
make this impractical. Perhaps in future generations, we can rejoin our  
ancestral homeworlds, but that is for them to consider, not us.  
  
"I am authorized by the Prime Councillor to announce at this time, a  
delegation composing of the Prime Councillor, Minister of External Affairs  
Kaede, Minister of Defence Benten and Ambassador Ookako are proceeding to  
Earth to establish our embassy and commence negotiations for an Earth-Sagussa  
mutual recognition treaty," Kimaenowakai stares at her notes. "We do this out  
of a mutual need of friendship, of alliance, with a world which has provided  
over eight thousand of our citizens, chief of which is our *daimon'cha.* Both  
Earth and Sagussa are newcomers to this vast galaxy and we feel that together,  
we may achieve that which we cannot separately.  
  
"Sagussa and Earth have been in official contact with the other for  
fourteen years. At our request, the United Nations has NEVER told any other  
power about our interest in their world. This treaty we hope to sign within  
the next couple of days will respect the sovereignty not only of Earth, but of  
Earth's system-mate Triton. We feel the time has come for these inexcusable  
incursions on Terran and Tritonian sovereignty to cease and are prepared to  
defend that sovereignty to the best of our ability. At this time, with your  
permission, Your Highness," she nods to Lupica, "...I will take questions.  
Yes?" she points.  
  
"Madame Ambassador, will Sagussa be exporting any of its very advanced  
technology to Earth?" a reporter inquires.  
  
"No," Kimaenowakai shakes her head. "Our Non-Interference Directive  
forbids the transfer of any technology which could be seen as destabilizing to  
Earth's development. However, technology for non-military purposes, mostly in  
the life sciences and agricultural realm will be on the bargaining table.  
Yes?" she points.  
  
"Madame Ambassador, how will the interests of the neighbouring powers be  
respected or acknowledged by this treaty?"  
  
"I have to discuss that on an individual case," Kimaenowakai sighs.  
"The primary power of interest is Zephyrus, of course. The *daimon'cha* has  
spoken to Minister-Archdeacon Windrider when His Grace was our guest. Sagussa  
and Zephyrus share a common history; Zephyrus was settled by citizens of the  
Fourth Sagussan Republic over twenty thousand years ago. While many on both  
sides really don't know what to think of the other, I believe that shouldn't  
stop us from establishing friendly relations. Further, Zephyrus wishes the  
Earth-Triton sector to be at peace, which we will guarantee in our treaty."  
  
"What about the Dominion?!!" three reporters shout at once.  
  
Kimaenowakai's mouth twitches. "The Seifukusu Dominion is what we'd  
call a power on the wane. We humiliated one of their Houses five months ago.  
If necessary, we can destroy them all. I don't think that will be necessary.  
The Magate Round must sooner or later come to understand that reform is  
necessary if the Dominion is to survive."  
  
"The Ipraedies?!" two reporters bark.  
  
"The Ipraedies Empire is at a crossroads," Kimaenowakai smiles. "Over  
the last decade, five hundred Terran citizens were kidnapped by Emperor  
Schwartz's agents in preparations for their planned invasion of the planet.  
Most of those Terrans left behind families, loved ones! Now, personally, I  
don't believe Emperor Schwartz will survive the next five years...especially  
if the *Dowe'on* Tribunal has something to say about it!"  
  
Everyone laughs. "The final power is the Union of Uru," the ambassador  
sighs. "Currently, the Union also faces a crossroads. We're taking a wait-  
and-see posture when it comes to pending reforms the Democratic Alliance of  
Uru are soon to present to the Urusian people. If they initiate reforms, then  
we wish them the best. What the United Nations will do with concern to Uru is  
their decision, not Uru's. And we will guarantee it if Earth decides they no  
longer desire to deal with the Urusian government. Yes?" she points.  
  
"What about Lum?" a reporter asks. "Where does she fit in all this?"  
  
Kimaenowakai emits a depressed sigh. "The facts are simple. Lum no  
Midorinokaminoke-oni is our *daimon'cha's* Other. Let me explain. When we  
decided twelve years ago that Ataru Moroboshi would become *daimon'cha,* we  
then learned he was psi-bonded to someone else. We referred to that person as  
'the Other.' That someone is Lum. We later learned it was one of our own  
people...Executive Assistant Noa, to be precise...who psi-bonded Ataru and Lum  
fourteen years ago when Lum was accidentally transported to Earth from Triton.  
This act was done with Ataru's and Lum's full consent. I must note that back  
then, we were nothing more than living logic machines. Further, we're trained  
to listen to children, because even with their lack of experience, what they  
say is valuable because it reflects what they feel."  
  
"Because of that, how is Lum seen by your people?"  
  
"She is a Sagussan citizen," Kimaenowakai announces. "Regardless of how  
she became a part of us, Lum has the indisputable right to live with us, seek  
our protection from those who would hurt her. And, remembering that oxymoron  
on Phentax Two called the Church of Lum, that includes those who would pervert  
her, the people she loves, her friends and her very life into some vile  
abomination she clearly wishes no longer to be a part of!"  
  
Hearing this, Oogi begins to smoke. "This bond which exists between  
Ataru and Lum is unbreakable!" Kimaenowakai adds. "No power in this galaxy  
can shatter it. Already, people have tried. Lum cannot return to Sagussa, to  
Ataru and Reiko, because criminals don't like the idea that they should wed.  
They have already tried to brainwash her into killing Ataru. They failed and  
they paid the penalty for it. But others are out there, planning to do  
unspeakable things to a Sagussan citizen. I'm pleased to note that I've  
discussed this matter with Princess Lupica," she nods to the crown princess.  
"She has given us her full support and cooperation, permitted us to go out and  
seek those responsible for hurting one of our citizens and make him pay!"  
  
Kimaenowakai then faces the camera. "And let me tell you something,  
whoever you are," her voice turns to brittle ice. "Wherever you are, whoever  
you are, we WILL find you. And we will destroy you with the full level of  
fury and anger we can muster! The attempted alteration of another's thought  
patterns is a capital crime on Sagussa. Don't bother trying to hide. We have  
eight hundred year lifespans on average, plus we have ways of avoiding death  
should that possibility confront us. YOU don't, whoever you are...and sooner  
or later, you will slip up...and we will be there waiting for you!"  
  
The television is shut off. "Looks like Ataru just gave his people a  
hunting license," Koosei muses. "And there's no bag limit!"  
  
Everyone grimly nods. Nearby, Oogi shudders with rage. *So!* he  
mentally growls. *He wants to punish us for our veneration of Lum-sama, eh?!  
We'll see about that!!!*  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Two: Remembrance" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo1@caffeine.havajava.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-first of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE TWO: REMEMBRANCE," the news  
of Ataru's crowning as *daite'cha* is released to the galaxy. Most people  
seem not to care. Ataru's friends and former classmates take it in stride,  
considering the girls' spirit-sisters are now some of the most powerful people  
on Sagussa. After learning the truth of Ataru's relation with Sagussa (not to  
mention Lum's and Noa's relationship), Oogi goes ballistic. However, Sagussa  
is pressing ahead with her plans vis-a-vis Earth. In addition, the Sagussan  
government announces that those who have hurt Lum will be hunted down and  
punished...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Within a day, the Earth-Sagussa Mutual Recognition and Alliance Treaty,  
the first intergalactic treaty signed by the United Nations in the wake of  
Resolution 442, becomes reality. The General Assembly, its members acting on  
the orders of their home governments, unanimously vote for the treaty's  
acceptance. A modification to Resolution 444 is also passed, excluding  
Sagussan citizens from its restrictions.  
  
With the stroke of a pen, Terran industrialists are forever hamstrung  
from seeking to exploit Sagussan technology to serve their own purposes. The  
Non-Interference Directive forbids that. Also, fringe radical forces who  
would exploit aliens to press their dark agendas are trapped. If a Sagussan  
is discovered to be victimized by such forces, the captors would be located,  
targeted and exterminated by Sagussan-Terran rescue teams. Manipulating a  
Sagussa against her will is a capital crime, punished by complete mind-wiping  
and mental reprogramming. That is also in the treaty.  
  
Immigration is covered. Terrans can migrate to Sagussa. A two year  
acclimatization program would be run by the Sagussan Embassy in New York City  
before the immigrant could migrate. While restrictions are not mentioned in  
treaty, an unwritten agreement about the type of prospective citizen Sagussa  
desires is made. Males preferred, but that would disappear as the gender  
balance reaches an equilibrium. Of course, women fleeing oppression would  
automatically be permitted to migrate. All immigrants must possess an open-  
minded attitude about living in a matriarchal society. No religious  
missionaries whatsoever; the Directive, working on its "two-way" principal,  
forbids the import of foreign beliefs into Sagussa. Likewise, Sagussan faith  
could not be promulgated on Earth.  
  
Foreign relations come last. Earth is free to enter further alliances  
with other races. An alliance with Triton seemed logical; the two share the  
same solar system. However, Earth has no right to include Sagussa into such  
alliances. Resolution 444 still hangs like Damocles' sword over other races.  
Sagussa would provide technical assistance in flushing out alien terrorists  
who attempt to disrupt Earth society. Sagussa could make war on any race if  
Earth's safety is threatened. If necessary, Sagussa could erect permanent  
bases on the Moon and Mars if the threat is of a long-term nature. Of course,  
as soon as Earth developed its own technology and was capable of assuming its  
own defensive responsibilities, Sagussa would immediately vacate those bases.  
  
* * *  
  
Reaction is immediate.  
  
Observers from Vos and Zephyrus invited to inspect the treaty before  
passing declare it a fair document. An edict from the Holy Republic divorces  
Zephyrus from protecting Earth, although such would change if Zephyrite  
interests are threatened. Vos passes a law declaring Earth under Sagussa's  
overall purview, setting the foundation for a possible Vos-Sagussa treaty.  
  
The Ipraedies and Seifukusu propaganda machines denounce the treaty as a  
first step of a Sagussan conquest of Earth...and from there, who knows?  
However, problems in those empires render their militaristic bombast nothing  
more than empty air.  
  
The Federation also remains quiet. A conference between various heads  
of state and governments concludes that since neither Earth nor Sagussa is a  
part of the Federation, there is little they could do to change matters.  
Besides, Sagussa appeared friendly to the Federations' interests...and with  
Sagussa present, the Ipraedies and the Dominion would be wary.  
  
However, there are two objecting voices. The Federation's leader is  
currently dealing with one. "General, I don't begin to understand why Uru has  
a problem with Sagussa protecting Earth," Lupica stares at the image before  
her. "Surely Uru would welcome the chance to redeploy forces to more pressing  
areas of concern. With the immenient possibility of an Ipraedies civil war,  
your border with the Empire could become a flash point."  
  
Yethis' eyes narrow. "Your Highness, for the past three years, my  
people have taken many hits because of the problem Earth presents not just to  
us, but to the Federation as a whole," the chief-of-staff sighs. "The idea of  
being chased out of that system without the chance to defend our actions is  
galling. Surely it must be evident that permitting this total unknown into  
Federation space is more a threat than a blessing."  
  
*A threat to you, you mean!* Lupica mentally sneers. "We are taking a  
risk, I do admit," she sighs. "But with a person YOUR people selected to be  
Earth's tag champion, a person soon to become the son-in-law of one of YOUR  
leaders, as Sagussa's head of state? If Ataru Moroboshi can't guarantee the  
Republic's neutrality, I'm not sure who can."  
  
"I don't trust him," Yethis muses. "He's overreacted with us since the  
day we made him Earth's tag champion. His motives make him more than a risk  
to the safety of all of us. May I remind you, Your Highness, Moroboshi has no  
real reason to love you," he knowingly smiles.  
  
Lupica shudders, then smiles. "If he dislikes me so much, why did he  
install my spirit-sister as the Republic's Surgeon-General?" she muses.  
"While merit always matter, I'm sure Ataru's patronage has something to do  
with it. His actions on Sagussa have made more of a statement about how he  
considers non-Terrans than any other form of reconciliation. And may I remind  
you, General, that the Federation's ruling council runs on majority vote. Uru  
and Phentax Two were outvoted. Live with it!"  
  
She snaps off the comm line denying Yethis his response. An aide ushers  
in Ambassador Kimaenowakai. The Vosian-turned-Sagussan has a disgusted look  
on her face. "What's wrong?" Lupica notes.  
  
"Oogi," Kimaenowakai holds up notes she took from the conversation she  
had with the Niphentaxian president.  
  
"Oh, Fates, what does he want?" Lupica groans. Watching Oogi continue  
his mindless antics was nauseating enough without remembering his political  
power as the head of state of a Federation member.  
  
"Here are his demands before Phentax Two could ever accept Sagussa's  
treaty with Earth," the ambassador snorts. "Ataru has to be removed as head  
of state, then extradited to Phentax Two to face trial for genocide. Noa has  
to be extradited to Phentax Two to face trial for coercion of the great Lum  
and her Holy Company. The *daishi'cha* have to submit to the teachings of the  
Church of Lum, renouncing all native 'pagan' faiths. Those who planned the  
destruction of the Niphentaxian forces over Earth are to be extradited to  
Phentax Two for war crimes trials. Finally, Sagussa has to assist Phentax Two  
in the recapture and submission of escaped slaves...the Avalonians, in other  
words. And so on and so forth..."  
  
"Oh, spare me!!" Lupica shudders. "What did you say?"  
  
"Ataru would get back to him," Kimaenowakai smiles.  
  
"I can guess how Ataru would do that," the princess muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru holds the *haijo-ju* in his hand, sitting in lotus position on his  
bed. The device's ruby-like crystal...it is red diamond meson...glows as its  
energies flow into the *daimon'cha's* body. Ataru pays the probes no mind; he  
had already tasted the fire long ago. In Takenotsuka, where he took the first  
step which led him to this place, embracing his destiny.  
  
Now, as always, agents of Entropy manoeuvre to challenge him. No  
matter. As an agent of Creation, it was Ataru's duty to confront Entropy.  
Not natural Entropy, of course; against that, everyone fought a losing battle.  
But Entropy guided by mortal hands...ah, that was another matter.  
  
The communique from Kimaenowakai had arrived some time before. After a  
collective laugh, Ataru decided to meditate on the matter. Once in his  
quarters, he had taken the *haijo-ju* in hand and got to work. He had not  
forgotten the message the *te'a* left him after his meeting with Lyna.  
Nassur's and Benten's child was in mortal danger. The *te'a* was involved,  
which automatically demanded Ataru's involvement.  
  
After all, he had to repay the *te'a* for being able to use the Cyborg.  
  
Through the mists of Eternity, Ataru's mind reaches, shielding himself  
from Its power. The only way the energy of the *te'a* could be tapped by  
mortal hands was through a receptacle like the *haijo-ju.* Besides Horan's  
final product, at least a dozen prototypes had been constructed. Scattered by  
the Clone Rights War, their whereabouts (save for the Sceptre of Lecasur) were  
unknown to this day...  
  
There!  
  
Ataru blinks. A dungeon somewhere. Images appear. Cherubic little  
Junba innocently sleeps in a golden bowl. Hovering over her are several monks  
reminding the *daimon'cha* of Soyuha oMoroboshi's mechanical lackeys he had  
destroyed in the Twentieth Millennium. One, an evil looking man, glares at  
the sleeping babe as if she was a virus. His facial details become known.  
Niphentaxian.  
  
Concentrating, he listens to voices. "This baby's existence will soon  
end," a monk intones. "Sad, but necessary. Our race has never been so united  
than under the Church of Lum. The Holy Company must be frozen in place..."  
  
Ataru jolts, his revulsion for the Niphentaxians forcing him free of the  
*te'a's* influence. They were going to kill Junba just to ensure Nassur and  
Benten, ALL of Lum's friends, could not escape the roles Oogi's lunatics had  
forced on them?! Shuddering, he rises, eyes ablaze, then storms out of his  
quarters, striding into the Galactic Situation Room.  
  
The Situation Room is where Sagussans could keep watch over the other  
planets of the galaxy, usually through rover units. Currently, it is staffed  
by a mixture of defence, external affairs and intelligence personnel. "Can I  
help you, Ataru?" Makoto wonders.  
  
"Where's Feb and the others?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Aboard the 'Lyna'cha.' Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes," he nods. "We're going to destroy the Church of Lum!"  
  
Hearing that, the duty personnel cheer...  
  
* * *  
  
"Phentax Two, to any race inside the Barrier, is one very tough nut to  
crack," Janny briefs Ataru, Benten and the defence chiefs sometime later  
aboard the "Lyna'cha." With Ataru's order, troops were mobilizing, preparing  
for the long-sought battle. "First, the Niphentaxian Navy. It's battle  
strength is three thousand ships. Combat craft include four hundred  
battleships, over a thousand minor combat craft and a dozen mobile Planet  
Destroyers. According to latest intelligence, the majority of the Defence  
Force is based in the other solar systems the Niphentaxians claim. A  
reinforced squadron is near New Avalon, obviously to coerce the Avalonians  
into returning to their 'proper' place in life."  
  
Growls of disgust and disapproval emanate from the defence bosses. "The  
real problem begins with Niko-Phentax's natural defenses," Janny indicates the  
nebula surrounding the star and her four charges. "This nebula is almost as  
dense as the Galactic Barrier itself. No ships from other races can punch  
through it. No problem with our ships. However, there is a gate, always  
opening toward Hito-Phentax," she points to the yawning gap facing the trinary  
system's central star. "This is the only clear path to Phentax Two.  
  
"Guarding that are the System Destroyers," Janny indicates the six Death  
Star-like gun stations ringing the inside of the nebula. "Compared to the  
Kamahanite versions, they're nowhere in the same ballpark. They are quite  
good at what they can do...wrecking fleets. The Mikado learned that the hard  
way. Inside that, there're patrol forces around Phentax Two, Three and Four."  
  
"Quite a multi-layered defence," Elle muses.  
  
Benten stares at Ataru. "How do you want to play it?"  
  
Ataru sighs. "We should hit the planet itself," he wipes his face.  
Boy, it was hot in here! "Destroy the fleet but leave Phentax Two, Oogi can  
just build a new one. What we have to do...is destroy Phentax Two's ability  
to threaten another race. Any suggestions?"  
  
"If I may," Janny faces him. "We've already prepared a battle plan to  
fit those parameters."  
  
"What are we targeting?" Oryuu wonders.  
  
Janny turns to Jun, asking her to call up the battle plan...  
  
* * *  
  
"We've looked everywhere!" Benten tearfully sighs as she collapses on  
the sofa. "Where is she?! What have they done to her?!"  
  
Nassur shakes his head. Several times, his powers had detected Junba's  
brainwaves. Each time, SOMETHING blocked him from triangulating her location.  
If that something was the *haijo-ju* prototype they had detected earlier, then  
it meant both good news and bad. The good news was that Junba was still  
alive. The bad was that her captors were not going to allow the baby's  
parents the chance to find her. Nassur had not given up hope, although it  
looked very grim. Koosei was right, he had realized; how DO you fight the  
power of all of Existence? "She's still alive," he sighs.  
  
"I hope so," Benten shakes her head. "I hope so. Damn, damn..."  
  
Sobbing, she sinks into Nassur's embrace. Tears brim the Vosian's eyes  
as he reflects on their situation. They were hostages to the Church of Lum, a  
church which technically worshipped them because of their friendship to the  
Oni. Hostages to a deeper faith, older, probably as old as Phentax Two's  
race, a faith which shielded the many to the cost of the one. And until  
something changed, they would remain hostages. Helpless.  
  
The door opens, revealing Lan. The Seishin teen slams the door behind  
her. "Damn!!"  
  
"What?" Benten wonders.  
  
"I wanna go home!" Lan snarls. "I've had it with this damn rock, doing  
nothing but listening to my so-called 'loyal faithful' praise me to the skies!  
I want to take Rei-chan back to Earth and forget this place existed!! But do  
you think these goofballs would let us go?! No!!! We have to stay here!!  
The planet's on a war alert now!! It's not safe for Lum-sama's frigging Holy  
Company to leave the bosom of their loyal worshippers while they're trying to  
destroy those heretics on Sagussa!!!"  
  
Nassur and Benten blink. "Is that what they told you?" the former asks.  
  
"Yeah!!" Lan snaps. "Oogi, stupid idiot he is, sent a list of demands  
to Darling before Phentax Two would accept the Earth-Sagussa Treaty! You  
never heard such garbage!! There's no way Darling could possibly accept any  
of them! Lucky thing the rest of the Federation isn't that stupid!!"  
  
"Where is Oogi?" Nassur rises. "I think it's time to hash this out  
before someone gets hurt, namely us!"  
  
"Oh, don't bet on seeing him!" Lan snorts. "His Noble Excellency the  
President is now with his wonderful fleet doing exercises!! I heard from one  
of his aides that he's going to personally lead the attack on the godless  
Terrans who dared reject the Great Lum's blessed teachings!!"  
  
"They're going to attack Earth?!!" Benten exclaims. "Is he nuts?!"  
  
"Oh, believe me, he is!!" Lan shudders, then looks away. "This is just  
crazy! Earth's my home, for heaven's sake!! Why is Oogi so hell-bent on  
destroying them?! They have nothing to do with Lum!!"  
  
"Oogi doesn't care," Nassur sighs. "In his own way, he believes in the  
same thing those animals who kidnapped Junba-chan believe: if we change,  
Phentax Two is doomed! Ataru and Lum are charging full speed ahead and he  
can't hack it!! Lecasur's Soul, dealing with Shutaro and the others was easy  
for Ataru in comparison to Oogi!"  
  
"Is there any news?" Lan wonders.  
  
"You actually care?" Benten sarcastically asks.  
  
Lan's eyes flash. "Please, Benten...don't start with me!"  
  
"Enough, both of you!!" Nassur snaps. "Let's get everyone together.  
We'll send a communique to King Fuyu on Triton. Everyone else'll be  
transported home via the Central Warp Chamber. Oogi's idiots haven't yet  
discovered how to stop that! Benten and I'll stay here to find our daughter,  
then we'll join you."  
  
"Fine, then," Lan sighs. "I'll tell everyone."  
  
In minutes, everyone gathers in the main living room. "Any news on  
Aiotoga?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Nothing, although I still suspect she's alive," Nassur weakly smiles.  
"The *te'a* energies are still blocking my tracking powers. It prevents me  
from finding her, which indicates she's still alive. If she was...dead, there  
would be no need to shield her brainwaves; she wouldn't have any."  
  
"Sensei, we should divine if Junba-chan is alive," Tanoshii turns to  
Sakura.  
  
"Agreed," the elder priestess nods.  
  
"I'm already at work," Cherry announces.  
  
Everyone turns to see him hard at work cooking something on a portable  
burner. "I was able to obtain the necessary ingredients from those who've  
taken me for their inspiration," the monk lightly smiles. "I did remember to  
keep my purpose secret, through. Now, let's see what we can discover..."  
  
"Cherry," Koosei shudders.  
  
"What is it, lad?"  
  
The teacher clasps his hands together as if praying. "PLEASE, Cherry...  
get the ingredients right!!"  
  
Cherry nods, then takes his beads and begins his prayers. Everyone is  
still as the monk intones his petitions, then stares at his stew. More  
prayers, another stare. Time seems to stand still as Cherry continues his  
work. Finally, Cherry reads the results. "Your child is alive...for now," he  
sighs. "But she is trapped in the embrace of the dark phoenix."  
  
Everyone breathes out in relief. "Wait!" Cherry holds up his hand.  
"There's more!!"  
  
"More?!" Sil gulps.  
  
"Yes," the monk's eyes narrow. "The light phoenix approaches. Ataru  
comes with a mighty host. He will be the one who frees young Junba from the  
grip of the dark phoenix. But when those powers clash...Doom will come to  
many...too many to count..."  
  
Shuddering, Cherry turns away. "Uncle," Sakura moves to his side.  
  
"I fear for the lad's soul, niece," Cherry shakes his head. "I tried my  
best to help him, aid him in fighting the demons clawing at him, even though  
I, like all of us, did not begin to understand the true demons ravaging him.  
Sadly, my all-too human frailties soured Ataru's opinion of me and my advice.  
I knew this was coming...a long time ago. If Ataru embraced the phoenix's  
power, he would become Its slave, bound to It for good and ill. But now...now  
it is too late. He has embraced the phoenix...and doomed himself. Now...not  
even Buddha himself knows where Ataru's destiny will take him. Will he ever  
reach Nirvana...or will he be forced to live through this again and again  
before he achieves his peace?"  
  
Everyone stares at Cherry. "I think...that given what Cherry has  
discovered, we better get to a place of safety," Megane adjusts his glasses.  
"Nassur, are there any bomb shelters in this place?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the Vosian shakes his head.  
  
"If this city is an exact duplicate of Tomobiki, then there has to be a  
Mendou Clan special emergency shelter in the Ginza," Mendou muses. "We could  
be safe there."  
  
"Let's get to it, then!" Benten nods.  
  
The crowd swiftly streams out of the mansion, attracting the attention  
of several guards. "Honoured Sirs, Ladies, where are you going?" one salutes  
with his rifle, standing in their path.  
  
Aijooa's eyes glance up. "Hey, what was that?!" she points.  
  
Everyone turns to her, then looks up. A brilliant flash of light  
appears against the crimson backdrop of Niko-Phentax's nebula veil. Seeing  
it, the soldier shudders. "Oh, no...!"  
  
"What was that?" Nassur demands.  
  
"That was one of the System Destroyers, I think," the soldier shakes.  
"It's either fired on something...or it's..."  
  
Suddenly, air raid sirens blare over the mansion. A Kuromegane runs out  
of the mansion. "Red alert!!!" he screams over a megaphone. "All the System  
Destroyers have been destroyed!!! Inner patrol forces are under attack by  
alien forces!!! Battle stations!!! Battle stations!!!"  
  
Pandemonium erupts as soldiers and bodyguards scramble to defense  
stations. Battle tanks and patrol craft leap into action. In the middle of  
this, everyone remains in place. "How could the System Destroyers have been  
attacked at once?" Oyuki wonders.  
  
"Six System Destroyers," Koosei winks. "One superdreadnought, one  
command battlecruiser, four defence monitors. No contest."  
  
"With the fleet gone..." Lan pales, "Darling's attacking here!!"  
  
A Kuromegane comes up. "Honoured Sirs, Ladies, please come with us! We  
will take you to an emergency shelter downtown," he indicates a series of  
command cars.  
  
"Thanks!!!" Megane screams as everyone clambers into the vehicles...  
  
* * *  
  
The skies over Phentax Two become no-man's land as the Niphentaxian  
local patrol forces, long unexercised due to the supposed invulnerability of  
the home system from outside attack, is overwhelmed by the rampaging hornets  
of the Fourth Sagussan Fleet, still under Oryuu's temporary command. Forming  
an encompassing bracket over the planet, Sagussa's six battle craft prepare to  
unleash a firestorm on the vulnerable world below. "If it moves, shoot it!!"  
Benten barks to her field commanders. "If it grows, burn it!! If it can  
build, wreck it!! We've got a five hour margin at best before Oogi's fleet  
can get back here to give us another headache!!! Kick ass!!"  
  
The squadron and unit commanders bark affirmatives. In a minute, the  
warships' main gun batteries locate their targets. "All warships, this is the  
Gatherer!!" Elle barks over her personal comm set, standing on the bridge by  
the watchmistress' station. "Main batteries, commence, commence!!"  
  
A storm of particle fire and missiles streams to the surface. Tipped  
with a mixture of annihilation and tactical nuclear warheads, they unleash a  
firestorm on their targets. Between the target zones of the bombarding  
capital ships, Gladiators, Warsuits and hovercycles sweep on bombing and  
strafing runs. Whole cities are transformed into great funeral pyres. Fields  
of grains and produce are set aflame. Power stations are forever shut down.  
Industries are gutted, turned into scrap.  
  
A planet's very means of survival is destroyed in an instant!!  
  
* * *  
  
Darkness shrouds the cave below the Great Lum Church. The roar of  
oncoming death does not reach this place as the monks continue their prayers  
of banishment. Junba still sleeps in her sacrificial urn. Watching over her,  
its ruby eye winking with the weak link of the *te'a,* is the element  
preventing Nassur from locating his child.  
  
Fourteen thousand years ago, Sagussans called it the Staff of Gihan.  
  
Beside the Staff is a handsome woman, distantly resembling Otako. Robed  
in a matching shawl, she is blessing a knife with a twisted blade. Her eyes  
weakly glow, the influence of the Staff all too apparent. It was sheer luck  
that the Staff of Gihan had been located, drifting somewhere near the Densha  
star system, by elements of her particular faith. Perhaps it was Fate that  
armed them with the power to ensure their people would survive.  
  
They cal themselves Guardians, these monks. Acknowledging the faith of  
the day, but watchful of signs which could endanger the Niphentaxian race.  
Their importance became paramount when the Church of Lum became so widespread,  
so accepted. They knew the ancient prophecy warning of impending destruction  
should this state of affairs evolve to its dread conclusion.  
  
A conclusion Ataru Moroboshi had been engineering for over a year!  
  
From a distance, they observed, growing more frightened as days passed.  
Ataru's power was unholy, his determination to free Lum and her friends from  
the loving embrace of their Niphentaxian servants apparent from the beginning.  
He had proven how powerful he was on Phentax Twelve, slaughtering her child  
and four million colonists without a second's hesitation. That made this  
personal, Hekiko's eyes burned.  
  
Then Luck was kind to give Otako's mother the power to destroy Ataru,  
she purrs as her hands grasp the Staff. It too tapped into the power Ataru  
called on to become the Cyborg. It had taken her several months to learn how  
to control it, manipulate it. Now, with Ataru no longer directly connected to  
the *te'a,* he could not save himself.  
  
The door opens, revealing a panicked monk. "Lady Hekiko, the Maidens  
are here!!" he exclaims. "They're destroying everything!!!"  
  
Hekiko's eyes glow. "It's time!" she rises, knife in hand. She then  
notices Junba still asleep. "Sleep, little one," she sighs. "Soon, you will  
rest for eternity..."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside Lumukyou's special emergency shelter below the city's Ginza,  
everyone shudders as the distant roar of explosions increases in ferocity.  
The Sagussans were closing in on Lumukyou, surrounding the capital city with a  
sea of fire. The ground itself quakes under the relentless hammering.  
"Lecashuto sounded like this when they came," Nassur mutters.  
  
"Geez, what's he doing out there?!" Megane moves to look outside.  
"Trying to rescue us or unleashing Armageddon?!"  
  
"Siddown, you idiot!!" Ryuunosuke snaps. "Now's not the time to get  
curious! This isn't a game, you know!!"  
  
Megane is quickly yanked down by Tanoshii. Suddenly, the door bursts  
open, revealing a panicked guard. "Save yourselves...!" he screams.  
  
A burst of bullets shreds him. Priss' face then stares into the  
shelter. "So, there you are!!" the coxswain exclaims. "C'mon, let's go!!"  
  
"About time!!!" Benten exclaims as they scramble out of the shelter...  
  
...and walk into a nightmare. "Oh, gods!!!" Sakura gapes.  
  
Lumukyou is aflame. Missiles and bullets scream around them as  
buildings are torn apart, houses crushed. Screams are everywhere as Nassur's  
party find themselves surrounded by Pathfinder Troop Six. "Don't you people  
do ANYTHING with subtlety?!" the Vosian exclaims, staring at Sylia.  
  
"When someone is making use of a *haijo-ju* prototype, we don't take  
chances!" Sylia snaps. "We found your child! She's in a cave below the Great  
Lum Church!!"  
  
"Bensaiten's Grave, right under our own noses!" Benten exclaims.  
  
"Best place to hide someone," Sylia smiles. "Asuka!!"  
  
"Yo?!" Asukanoevan walks up.  
  
"Scoop up some ground transport, get the rest of these people to the  
'Renegade,'" the commander barks. "I'm sure they can take the ship up to the  
Gatherer for the trip home. Nassur, Benten, you two care to join us?"  
  
"Our pleasure!!" Nassur growls.  
  
Linna's communicator sounds off. "Pathfinder Six here!" she responds,  
then blinks. "HE'S WHERE?!?!?!"  
  
* * *  
  
To Ataru's surprise, the Great Lum Church had weathered the bombardment  
the Gatherer unleashed on Lumukyou unscathed. He did not mind it; he wanted  
the pleasure of wrecking this place himself. Taking a Phantom armoured combat  
spacesuit from the Gatherer to the surface, he brought two things with him.  
His *qu'f-piaqu'r* and the *haijo-ju.* With the latter strapped to his waist,  
he loads high velocity scattershot into the musket, then kicks his way through  
the front door.  
  
Screams of outrage echo from the church's guards as Ataru finds himself  
surrounded. His weapon thunders, cutting them down before theirs could reply.  
They prove ineffective; Ataru's personal shield belt turns back all incoming  
fire. As the guards are cut down, he moves into the foyer. The *haijo-ju*  
glows, its energy resonating with its weaker sister below. Staring at it, he  
smiles. "Close, eh?" he slings the musket. "Let's go introduce ourselves,"  
he takes his other weapon in hand.  
  
The ruby glows star-white, melting the floor below Ataru's feet, then  
allows him to drop into the cave. His eyes quickly adjust to the dark as he  
notes the presence of an underground chapel, something which had to predate  
the Church of Lum. "Surprise!!!" he barks.  
  
Monks cry as they notice who had barged in. An angry mob lunges as  
Ataru. The *haijo-ju* glows again...and they disintegrate! "Too much sun,"  
Ataru quips as he walks into the chapel, then stops.  
  
Hekiko hovers over Junba, the knife poised to plunge into the baby's  
heart. The Staff of Gihan is in her other hand. "So, you decided to come at  
last, butcher!!" she snarls, her eyes aflame.  
  
"Who are you?" Ataru evenly inquires.  
  
"I'm the mother of the priestess you butchered on Phentax Twelve, along  
with four million other innocent people," the priest growls.  
  
"Otako's mother?" Ataru blinks. "Well, she is alive...albeit as an  
Avalonian now...and living on New Avalon. As for the rest, they were killed  
by that curse meant to hurt Lum. Now, if you don't mind, I want the Staff, I  
want Junba-chan and if you interfere, I'll kill you."  
  
At that moment, Pathfinder Troop Six, Nassur and Benten arrive.  
"Aiotoga!!!" the Fukunokami screams, then levels her gun on Hekiko. "You  
bitch!!!" she fires.  
  
The bullets deflect off a forcefield surrounding the Niphentaxian  
priest. Hekiko laughs. "Do you think you can stop me from saving my race?!"  
she exclaims. "Some thanks for the people who've respected and cared for you  
all this time!"  
  
"You call what you've done to us 'RESPECT?!?!'" Nassur exclaims.  
  
"Did you expect anything less?" Ataru stares at the Vosian, then glares  
at Hekiko, taking a step toward her.  
  
"Don't!!!" Hekiko screams. "If you do, this child dies!!"  
  
"You were going to kill her anyway!" Ataru snaps, raising his hand.  
"All just to protect your worthless planet. Well, I've had it with you and  
your race! It's time **I** started putting people out of MY misery!!  
Besides..." he snaps his fingers.  
  
Junba and her sacrificial urn disappear...to reappear at Ataru's feet!  
Hekiko gasps as Ataru smiles. "My connection to the *te'a* is a lot more  
secure than yours!" he shrugs.  
  
"No...!" she cries.  
  
The glow in the Staff's ruby fades. Seeing his chance, Nassur levels  
his gun and fires! The bullet rips out Hekiko's heart, flinging the priest  
against the far wall. The Staff drops to the floor as Hekiko collapses.  
"There!!" Nassur sighs. "Now, we can leave!"  
  
"Aiotoga!!!" Benten drops her weapon, running over to grasp her child.  
  
Junba's eyes flutter open, then she gurgles, rubbing her head against  
her mother's skin. Benten sinks to her knees, crying with relief that her  
baby is safe. Nassur embraces them both, his cheeks wet. "Um...guys," Priss  
interrupts.  
  
"Wh-what?" Benten wonders.  
  
The coxswain points. Everyone turns to see Hekiko haltingly rise, the  
Staff in hand. "You...will...not..." she gasps, her eyes burning.  
  
The Staff of Gihan glows bright white, blinding those around the dying  
priest! Everyone screams as the energy explodes from the ruby, funnelling up  
to obliterate the Great Lum Church!! As the warriors of the Sagussan Navy  
watch in horror from orbit, the energy spreads like a wave from Lumukyou,  
encompassing the whole planet in the blink of an eye. In every town, in every  
commune, the energy snakes through homes. Some people are spared, wondering  
what they did to deserve this divine salvation.  
  
Others...too many others...die.  
  
The glow fades, the energy returning to the *te'a.* It leaves behind a  
devastated planet. No fires burn. A black pall hangs over Phentax Two.  
Skeletons stand where great cities once teamed with life. Nothing remains of  
over three billion people save ashes...  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened?!!" Benten exclaims.  
  
As everyone's vision returns, they find themselves in an open pit.  
Ataru quickly takes a head-count of survivors. Nassur, Benten, Junba, Sylia,  
Priss, Reinoevan, Linna, Nene. Turning to where Hekiko stands, all he sees is  
the smoldering Staff of Gihan, its ruby forever dark, standing like a grave  
marker over the priest's final location in this realm. Walking forward, Ataru  
kicks the Staff over. It falls, the ruby shattering on impact.  
  
The silence is deafening. Ataru slips the *haijo-ju* into his belt as  
he climbs out of the hole, looking around. Very little of Lumukyou remains.  
Gladiators and Warsuits roar overhead, still hunting for targets. Nearby, the  
"Renegade" departs Lumukyou's spaceport, the frigate manoeuvering toward the  
site of the Great Lum Church. Ataru squints as he sees everyone else who had  
been with Lum plus Asukanoevan on the bridge. At least they were safe.  
  
But the cost...  
  
The cost...  
  
Nassur and Benten climb out of the hole, then Sylia passes Junba up.  
"Lecasur's Eternal Soul!!" the Vosian exclaims, looking around. "What  
happened?!"  
  
"What did you expect, Nassur?" Ataru stares at him. "She so fervently  
believed that if everyone freed themselves from the Church of Lum, Phentax Two  
would die..."  
  
"Her beliefs impregnated themselves into the Staff," Reinoevan sighs.  
"And when Ataru proved himself superior..."  
  
"The Staff made her wish reality," Sylia sighs.  
  
Nassur and Benten stare in disbelief at Pathfinder Troop Six's  
commander. "You mean...the whole planet...?" the latter is ashen-faced.  
  
By that time, "Renegade" lands. Everyone pours out, the horror on their  
faces revealing that they just learned something they truly did not want to  
know. "Oh, Aiotoga's safe!!" Shinobu cries as she runs up to stare at her  
goddaughter. "Thank the gods!!!"  
  
"What happened?" Sylia turns to Asukanoevan.  
  
"They just did the fatality count," the chief sighs. "Three billion."  
  
Nassur and Benten gape. "But...there were five billion people on this  
planet..." the former feels his legs go.  
  
"Not anymore," Asukanoevan shakes her head. "Near as Feb and the others  
can figure, the Staff of Gihan sought out and killed all the hard-core Church  
of Lum believers it could find. The survivors, at least from what the ground  
forces are learning, either aren't so fanatic about it...or never bought into  
it in the first place."  
  
Everyone finds themselves unable to speak. "Ding dong, the wicked witch  
is dead..." Koosei mutters. "And she took everyone with her."  
  
"I wanted them to get a life, not all end up dead!" Lan exclaims, for  
the first time in her life feeling sorry for these people.  
  
Ataru sighs, then turns to Sylia. "Get everyone packed up. We're going  
home."  
  
"Yes, sir," the commander nods.  
  
The non-Sagussans stare at him, stunned. "How could you stand there and  
be so calm about it?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
Ataru's eyes narrow. "I was there when six billion died on Hustaros,"  
he evenly states. "You might say I'm acclimatized to it."  
  
With that, he walks away...  
  
* * *  
  
"We cannot profoundly express our shock at this tragedy," Kimaenowakai  
faces the reporters several hours later. The Sagussan Navy cleared out of  
Niphentaxian space an hour before Oogi's forces arrived. "Simply put, the  
facts are this. The Niphentaxians secretly believed that if some force  
disrupted their social structures, they would face destruction. This  
effectively trapped Lum and her friends when the Church of Lum was founded,  
then gained such widespread acceptance. It is Entropy's way to keep things in  
place, halt development. But it is the way of Creation to explore new things.  
In embracing Creation, Lum and her friends took control of their lives, freed  
themselves from Entropy's grasp. At the same time, they threatened the very  
foundation of the Church of Lum. All this situation required was one demented  
fanatic armed with a weapon she did not begin to properly understand...and  
three billion people paid the supreme penalty for their faith."  
  
The ambassador then faces the cameras. "But in our eyes, the true  
guilty party is the man responsible for this state of affairs," her eyes flash  
with sullen rage. "The man who, without regard to his people's feelings or  
the feelings of the one he 'worshipped,' created this Church of Lum. Oogi is  
no better than a stalker, drawing poor, deprived individuals into his warped  
game. We hold him personally responsible for the mindless deaths of three  
billion people...and we pray the Niphentaxians see fit to punish him..."  
  
Shinobu shuts off the remote, lying on her bed. Once again, everyone  
found themselves on the Gatherer proceeding to Earth. Nassur, Benten and  
Junba returned to Home Base, escorted by a monitor and a Gladiator squadron  
looking for a fight. This time, they made it home unmolested. So would she.  
An exhausted sigh escaping her, she rises, heading to the bridge. There, she  
finds Oryuu in command. "Oryuu, is Ataru-kun in his bedroom?"  
  
The fleet shipmistress nods. "He's alone."  
  
Shinobu presses the doorbell. The door opens a minute later. Inside,  
Ataru relaxes in his bed, working on a datapadd. The *haijo-ju* sits on his  
nightstand, its ruby glowing. Shinobu represses a shudder, giving the device  
a healthy dose of respect as she sits beside her former boyfriend. "What is  
it, Shinobu?" he blinks.  
  
She stares at him. "You don't seem to care."  
  
He sighs, placing the padd aside. "What do you want me to do?!" he  
wonders. "Do you want me weep for the innocents who lost their lives? Do you  
want me to vent rage at Hekiko for using the Staff against her people? Do you  
want me to plot Oogi's assassination, maybe?!"  
  
"Well, feel something!!!" she cries.  
  
"I can't!!!" he roars.  
  
Shinobu trembles as he looks away. "Maybe if this was a year ago, I  
would feel something," he sighs. "But...I've seen too much. I've experienced  
too much. Now...now with this inner eye that lets me LOOK at the *te'a*  
Itself, I can't react anymore when someone dies! Especially after Hustaros!  
Thank Lyna I couldn't see that happening..."  
  
"Ataru, you have to feel something," Shinobu pleads.  
  
"I do," he exhales. "But you want to know something? This is the  
simple truth of life as I understand it. When you're born, you're separated  
from the *te'a.* You die, you return to the *te'a.* You either die naturally  
or you choose your time of death, but in the end run, that's the way it works,  
Shinobu. I can't scream at Hekiko because she wanted to die. I couldn't stop  
that. I can't scream at the Niphentaxians because they were so hollow, they  
allowed themselves to be killed. I couldn't prevent that, no matter how hard  
I tried. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Silence falls over the room as Shinobu finds herself shuddering. Until  
now, she had held a deep hope that Ataru would somehow revert to his old self.  
Not the sex-crazed idiot before Icarus, but the maturing young man who still  
retained some of his previous attributes. His profound love of life, most of  
all. The man who, in the end, would never hurt a fly. The one who always  
helped people discover their dreams. But how could that person exist in the  
face of the transformation which had forever altered Ataru Moroboshi's life?  
He would mourn; she realized that much. But in the end he would go on. That,  
she found hard to accept. She may never accept it.  
  
Shinobu turns to leave. "Stay."  
  
She blinks, then faces Ataru. "Ataru-kun...?"  
  
Ataru sits up, then gently draws her to him. Shinobu's body tingles as  
his autonomic psi-probes dance through her nervous system. To her horror, she  
realizes that Ataru could read her mind, learn all her darkest secrets.  
  
"I can't do that, Shinobu-chan," he shakes his head. "Probing that far  
down invokes a *marei'cha* bond. I don't think you want that, do you?"  
  
Shinobu shudders, then feels the tingling stop. "You're still learning  
how to be one of them, aren't you?" she muses.  
  
"Yeah," he nods, then remembering the padd, picks it up, presses several  
controls, then places it beside the *haijo-ju.*  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A proposal Mikan put forth," he explains, then at her questioning  
stare, elaborates. "She's a maintenance engineer. With three friends, she  
formed a little club called 'Ataru's bodyguards.'"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Shinobu cries, then covers her face. "Oh, no!!! Spare us!!"  
  
Both laugh. "Relax, they aren't as crazy as Lum's," Ataru relaxes  
beside her. "After analyzing what's been happening to me since Colony  
Seventy-one, they realized that I needed a weapon which would frighten people  
into leaving Lum and I alone. That was their project proposal."  
  
"Did you approve it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ataru-kun..."  
  
"Relax," he gently touches her lips. "The way they have it structured,  
it would be under a dozen safeguards PLUS my personal control. It's a weapon  
of last resort, Shinobu. Nothing offensive about it."  
  
She blinks, sensing the calm in his voice. Shinobu realizes that Ataru  
would desire this weapon to be of that nature. Maybe the old Ataru had not  
disappeared after all. "Let's stop talking about that, now," she sighs.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Shinobu hums, then smiles. "Us."  
  
"Do you want there to be an 'us?'" Ataru blinks. "Our situation isn't  
the same as before. Remember, the rules have changed, too."  
  
"Well, then," she draws him into an embrace, "I guess I'll just have to  
learn how the new rules work."  
  
He gazes into her eyes. No, she possessed no feelings towards forging a  
relationship like he possessed with Lum and Noa. Still she deeply cared for  
him. She loved him. She did felt guilty over her past misdeeds towards him,  
as he did over his towards her. But Shinobu wanted to press beyond that,  
evolve their friendship into something which would benefit them both. Ataru  
finds himself shivering inside, unsure as to what his response should be.  
  
*Stop trying to classify her!* his inner voice insists. *Accept her as  
she is! She wants to be a part of your life! Can't you live with that?!*  
  
They stare at each other, then drift into a tender kiss. "So," he  
muses. "What do you want to know?"  
  
She muses. "Mind-meld with me," she sighs. "I want to experience that.  
I want to see things out of your eyes for a change, Ataru-kun. I want to know  
how much you've changed."  
  
He blinks, then smiles, his hands drifting to her face. "I can only do  
a basic mind-meld," he warns. "If I rip open all your mental defenses, try to  
expose everything between us, Lum and Noa are going to be very upset."  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be a planet of free choice?" she wonders.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a catch to that," he warns. "When other minds are  
involved, their desires become paramount, too."  
  
"Ah," she nods, then kisses him, allowing his fingers to touch her...  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: Oogi attacks! Ataru learns about Yethis' plot. War looms  
between Sagussa and Uru as Pathfinder Troop Six swing into action, trying to  
discover how deep Rei's uncle has corrupted his government. Will they learn  
the truth in time before Noa and Lum are caught? Return very soon for "Great  
Father Ataru Stage Three: Rededication" and find out!  
**** **** **** 


	67. Great Father Ataru: Stage Three - Reded...

For the first time in his life, Yethis Seq knew fear.  
  
Not the fear found in combat, when alone with your opponent, pitting  
skills and machine against each other. Not the fear found in politics, where  
returning home with only a half-loaf of bread was considered being ahead of  
the game. Not the fear of being discovered as the leader of the Imperialist  
counter-revolutionaries trying to restore the old Empire. No. This emotion  
was primal.  
  
Fear for his very life.  
  
Until now, he felt contempt for Ataru Moroboshi and his friends. Sure,  
the Terran was remarkably lucky. Shielded by Zephyrus' vast power, as well as  
powerful friends like Dakejinzou Shogai and Nassur. Even his becoming the  
leader of Sagussa was inconsequential. Sagussa was thousands of light years  
from Earth. They could not always watch over their new allies. With the  
right impetus, Earth would fall under the Empire's sway. All he needed was  
time...if Ataru would let him have it!  
  
Yethis watches the spy satellite's view of Phentax Two. A contemptible  
but capable race, it was a pity they never considered manipulating the  
Niphentaxians into becoming workers for Uru. Their blind devotion to Lum made  
them perfect candidates...  
  
There!  
  
He is spellbound as a burst of light emits from Lumukyou, encompassing  
the planet. As that wave rolls outward, cities disintegrate, industries are  
wrecked, fields devastated...  
  
And three billion people die.  
  
No one had ANY idea how Ataru pulled it off. Yethis knew that Ataru had  
arranged it despite his ambassador's words. The heart of the Church of Lum  
was gutted in the blink of an eye, transformed from a powerful nuisance to a  
shadow of its former glory. Presently, non-Lum affiliated Niphentaxians were  
screaming for Oogi's head, for the destruction of the church which had dragged  
their society into ruin.  
  
Magnificent...and foreboding. Yethis knew that Ataru was not the sex-  
crazed moron most still considered him. It would not take the *daimon'cha*  
long before he discovered who was responsible for Lum's sufferings. Once that  
was known, the tide of annihilation which had wrecked the Church of Lum would  
visit Uru.  
  
Most of the leaders in the local cluster realized that Ataru would no  
longer be pushed. He had had enough. The Ipraedies, the Spirit War, Elle,  
the Hustari, the Mikado. Now the Niphentaxians and probably soon, Yethis and  
his allies. Ataru was pushing back. And with that frightening power under  
his command, he could destroy the Urusian Empire.  
  
Given that, Yethis had more than enough reasons to be concerned...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Three: Rededication" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-second of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) You should know what "BEM" stands for by now!  
  
2) This story wraps up the plot first presented in the side story "Shinobu:  
Futures Imperfect" and continued in "Tripwire." Makes you really wonder what  
would happen if we did meet aliens, eh?  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Ayesha's eyes open. "Oooh...finally," she moans, reaching for her  
forehead.  
  
Lupica's face appears before her. "How do you feel?"  
  
Automatically, Ayesha's hand reaches to the back of her head. When she  
was one of Koibito Otaku's living mannequins, a move like this would have been  
stopped. A quick mental reprogram later would prevent Noa's adopted sister  
from touching the cyberlink point and freeing herself of Koibito's clutches.  
Rubbing the back of her skull, she feels a fine mat of hair over an intact  
skull. "Now, I'm free," she smiles.  
  
"It wasn't difficult," Sagussa's surgeon-general smiles, helping Ayesha  
up. "The regeneration matrix closed the wound immediately. Sorry about  
putting you through *tre'cha,* but your mind wouldn't've survived the matrix  
unshielded. We're working on new artificial mind-shields, but it'll be a  
while."  
  
"I don't mind," Ayesha stretches herself, then blinks as new memories  
come to her. "Wh-what's g-going o-on...?" she moans, vertigo taking over.  
"What's all this in my head...?"  
  
"That's the information you gained from Noa's companion android," Lupica  
reports. "Give yourself some time, Ayesha. Your two psyches need time to  
mesh together. In fact, I'm ordering you on three days' forced rest once  
you're out of here."  
  
"Could you make that shorter?" a strange voice wonders.  
  
Ayesha blinks as Sakura steps into the medical station. "Madame Prime  
Councillor," she inclines her head in greeting. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Other than to welcome you and all your friends to Sagussa, I have a  
personal request for you," Sakura smiles. "Ayesha, I realize you might be  
having problems adjusting to your new situation, but we have need of you."  
  
"How may I serve?" Ayesha straightens herself.  
  
"Until you decide what you want to do with yourself, I'm making you  
Ataru's acting Executive Assistant," the Prime Councillor smiles. "Noa's busy  
keeping Lum safe, so Ataru needs someone to help him be our head-of-state.  
Until Noa comes back, I want you to fill that role."  
  
"But even with the memories, I need help!" Ayesha protests. "Madame  
Prime Councillor, couldn't someone else do it...?"  
  
"Someone is not you, Ayesha," Sakura warns. "Please. We need you."  
  
She pauses. How could she refuse? These people had just given Ayesha  
her life back, out of the kindness of their hearts. She could refuse. There  
would be no disgrace...but Ayesha's conscience would not let her. She and Noa  
were blood-sisters. No Seishin-Urusian worth her salt would ever betray kin-  
by-blood, just like no Oni would betray those who had tagged her horns in a  
legitimate proposal for marriage.  
  
"Of course," Ayesha nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"It'll be nice having everyone back, eh, Dear?" Ayanba beams, wiping the  
table in front of her husband. "Those Niphentaxian trench-waves are such  
lunatics! We never had anything like that back in my day!"  
  
"Unfortunately, sometimes people need a swift kick in the behind to open  
their eyes to what is around them," Onsen hums, glancing through his paper.  
"Well, if Ataru could do it to folks here, let him do it there. He knows what  
to do."  
  
Ayanba hums, her hand absently rubbing her tummy. Onsen watches her.  
His wife had been doing that for some time now, since about a month after  
Lum's kidnapping by the Mikado. Remembering Benten, the vice-principal knew  
that Ayanba's condition meant that they would not be alone in this apartment  
four months from now. He smiles. The former Most Perfect obviously wanted to  
keep it a surprise. He would play along.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Ayanba sighs, searching through the cupboards. "We need  
some more soap flakes. Dear, I'm going to see Shapiro-san."  
  
"Certainly," Onsen nodded. Upon discovering Ayanba's need for soap  
flakes, Onsen guided her to Abraham Shapiro to learn what Earth foods would  
not be toxic to Vosians. Despite the ice cream vendor's shady past, Ayanba  
needed to talk with her own kind, to get in touch with events back home. "Be  
careful out there. Watch out for cars."  
  
"I will," Ayanba takes her purse, then slides open the door...  
  
"Hi!!"  
  
Ayanba screams, falling on her backside as an imposing shadow falls over  
her. Onsen spins around to see a young lady in a dark blue trimmed black  
Sagussan jumpsuit standing at the doorway. The Vosian scrambles back as the  
woman steps inside, revealing a square-jawed countenance framed by brown hair  
tied in a pony-tail by a chain. Dagger earrings drape from Fukunokami  
earlobes. Despite the stern demeanor, a friendly smile cuts across her face.  
"Hello, Onsen-san," she bows to the vice-principal. "I hope I'm not  
intruding. Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Onsen blinks. "I-I h-hate th-these p-people..." Ayanba stammers...  
  
* * *  
  
Noa rises and stretches. "Oh, it's morning," the minister moans as she  
does some body twists, then knee bends. Looking behind her, she smiles.  
"Lum, get up."  
  
The Oni's eyes open as she rises. "Good morning, Noa."  
  
Watching Lum moved soundlessly reinforced her imposed mental condition  
to her bond-mate. Tears to spring in the minister's eyes. Since leaving  
everyone on Koibito's starship, Noa probed into Lum's mind, trying to draw her  
*mei'na* from her shell. While the Oni's autonomic controls allowed the  
minister the chance to draw Lum out of her coma, the fact that Lum stipulated  
that she would not emerge until bot Noa and Ataru were present threw a monkey  
wrench in that plan.  
  
Both were staying on Shingetsu. The wrecked colony had remained  
unsettled in the wake of the Lannarkites' attack. Skeletons of ruined cities  
and scorched fields stretched as far as the eye could see. Being here, on an  
abandoned world, seemed the prudent course once it was confirmed that Lum's  
unseen enemies were not finished with them. Fortunately, Lum's scout had been  
retrofitted by Patty to standards more acceptable to a Sagussan. It was  
rough, but not barbaric. "How do you feel?" Noa steps into the bathroom.  
  
Lum walks into the shower. "I am alright," she announces. "I realize  
my present condition may disturb you. I will try to alleviate your pain in  
whatever way I can."  
  
Noa sighs. "Some honeymoon," she mutters, brushing her teeth.  
  
Yes, Sagussans had that term to mark the vacation period right after a  
bonding. Given the nine months since their bonding, Noa had hoped for a  
chance to be alone with her bond-mate. Take a ship and cruise the local  
cluster, perhaps visit some other galaxies. Andromeda was a month's travel  
away, M-32 a month and a half. Noa wanted Lum to see what lay beyond the  
shield of the Barrier, experience the universe as only a Sagussan could.  
  
So what were they doing? Running from a pack of animals who wanted to  
warp Lum to their own design, for some incomprehensible purpose. Definitely  
not an auspicious start to a relationship.  
  
"Noa," Lum leans out of the shower.  
  
"What is it?" Noa stares at her.  
  
"Join me," the Oni seductively smiles.  
  
Psi-probes playfully jab Noa's shields. The minister jolts as her  
libido fires into overdrive, then she growls. "Move over!"  
  
They giggle as Noa slips in beside Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
"YOU WANT **ME** TO CONTRIBUTE?!?!?!" Onsen exclaims.  
  
The vice-principal and Ayanba stare at their visitor. The Sagussan, an  
internal security officer known only as Birth Mother #32205, ignores the  
shocked looks on their faces. "That's right," she nods. "We have a need for  
fresh genetic stock to ensure our new race does not suffer from inbreeding  
problems. Ataru can't do the job by himself, you know. When I asked him who  
he would recommend to help us, your name was mentioned."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Onsen slams his fists on the table. "I'm a happily  
married man!! What makes you think I'd two-time my wife just to help you?!"  
  
The Sagussan lightly smiles. "Mark, as you're probably well aware, our  
concepts of love and sex are considerably different from yours or Ayanba's.  
You've been on our short list of *daite'cha* candidates since we began looking  
for one to fulfill our needs to comprehend emotions."  
  
"He has?!" Ayanba blinks.  
  
"Yes. He was number three," the Sagussan smiles. "Ataru was number  
one. Koosei Ryooki number two."  
  
"Then ask Koosei!!" Onsen suggests stonily.  
  
"We will," his visitor smiles. "We'll also go after Ataru's other male  
acquaintances. Mendou, the guards, Nagisa, Tobimaro, Chie, Nassur..."  
  
"Don't you understand?!" Ayanba cuts in. "Dear and I are married!"  
  
"How does that have to matter when we're dealing with helping people  
have children?" the Sagussan blinks. "In all honesty, Ayanba, I could've  
spoken of this matter to Mark without involving you. Where I come from, that  
which you call 'recognition' is addressed as 'involuntary genetic slavery.'  
We don't allow our genetics to bond us to our child-mates."  
  
Ayanba smokes with rage. To her, recognition was a sacred process.  
"Wait, wait!!" Onsen cuts in. "Surely, you have volunteers wanting to move to  
Sagussa..."  
  
"Live on a world were females run the whole show?" the Sagussan muses.  
"I don't think so. We have a hundred males, those we seized when Noa found  
Koibito Otaku. But even that's not enough."  
  
"Then go to them!!" Onsen insists.  
  
"Mark, we want the ratio of *daimon'cha* to *daishi'cha* to be at least  
one-to-one hundred to ensure that inbreeding doesn't plague us in the future.  
Right now, we're at one-to-one thousand. And you don't need to have sex with  
any of us to contribute. Artificial sperm extraction and insemination is just  
as acceptable."  
  
Silence falls over the small apartment. "Well..." Onsen scratches his  
chin. "I must admit to being flattered that you'd consider someone like me to  
help out..."  
  
"Dear!" Ayanba growls.  
  
"Aya-chan," he turns to her, gently grasping her hand. "Ataru is, for  
all intents and purposes, married to Lum. Yet, he's there right now,  
willingly helping out. She approves. Just because Shikuramenko looks  
Fukunokami, she's from a different race with different moral standards."  
  
Ayanba blinks. "Who's Shikuramenko?"  
  
"Her," Onsen indicates their visitor.  
  
The Sagussan in question jolts. "Wh-why did you g-give me a name?!" she  
stammers.  
  
Onsen blinks, then shrugs. "Well, when I saw you, I remembered this  
girl from high school," he chuckles. "I forgot her name, but I remembered she  
grew cyclamen plants. Every time I remember, I think 'shikuramenko.'"  
  
The newly-named Shikuramenko blushes. "Th-thank you," she shudders,  
then regains control of herself. "So, will you help?"  
  
Ayanba shudders. "I still don't like it!" she hisses.  
  
"You're not the one being asked," Shikuramenko glares at her, then faces  
her husband. "Mark?"  
  
"I..." Onsen hums, then nods. "Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
Earth serenely rotates under the Gatherer's hull, unmindful of the  
protective shield the Sagussan Navy has established over their allies' world.  
Ataru stares at his homeworld, awed by her beauty. Sagussa was like this  
once. One day soon, she would be that way again. Creating a society,  
building a planet...THAT was world's better than destroying a planet! That  
thought causes him to shudder. Three billion people were dead on Phentax Two.  
It seemed as if the specter of Entropy was following Ataru, destroying those  
who had displeased him. Blaming Oogi for it was a ready excuse. In truth, as  
Lum would say it, they all were to blame.  
  
It did not make things easier.  
  
The door to his private stateroom opens, revealing Oryuu. "Ataru, the  
reporters are here," the fleet shipmistress reports. "They're on the bridge."  
  
"Thanks," Ataru sighs, straightening himself as he follows Oryuu.  
  
On the bridge, poking around several stations, were a large flock of men  
and women, representing the major news organizations from across Earth. They  
had been selected so that information regarding Sagussa could be disseminated  
unfiltered to as many people as possible. All the major world religions, both  
main power blocks, a large representation from the Third World, even the so-  
called rogue states; they were all here. Remembering the problems of seven  
months before, Ataru realized that for the Earth-Sagussa treaty to work, truth  
had to be known. The fourth estate would make that possible.  
  
"Hello, everyone," he smiles, then notions to the pen-like device on his  
jersey. "Does everyone have universal translators, plus the translator  
modifications to your camcorders and tape recorders?"  
  
Confirming nods answer. "Great!" he nods. "Well, you all know who I  
am...I hope," he smiles, eliciting a laugh. "Welcome aboard the Gatherer.  
You are present today because in a few hours, you will all have the privilege  
of disclosing to your readers and viewers a universe far more complex than any  
rumours and innuendo leaking from my old hometown. What I hope to happen is  
that you'll have the chance to really understand, make those you serve as  
members of the fourth estate understand, what Earth will encounter over the  
next couple of centuries as she takes her first steps out there," he indicates  
the vast cosmos.  
  
"Many of you represent very...constricted, if I may...views about humans  
and their place in the scheme of things," he continues. "Believe me, I once  
believed like a lot of you; that humans were the most advanced species on  
Earth and that, given time and opportunity, we would advance to the stars  
unopposed. Three years ago, I was brutally shown the lie that idea was. I've  
learned that on many planets, we're seen as no more advanced than our monkeys,  
just one step away from swinging in the trees. On some planets, WE'RE seen as  
demons, devils and BEMs, holding faith which puts our belief in the underworld  
to shame. And then...there are those planets who see us a lot like themselves  
a few centuries ago; staring into space, wondering who is out there...and  
anxious to go out and learn what is there."  
  
Reporters scribble away. "Yesterday, three billion people were killed  
by a tragic collision of circumstances which had grown so out of control, it  
boggles the mind," Ataru sighs. "You might consider that a tragedy. You  
might call it genocide. You might say it was the divine judgement of whatever  
deity you worship. Personally, I can't support nor deny your views. You see,  
I have watched as an entire race nearly died of a terrible plague. I killed a  
group of child-slavers who see those born of lower castes as a quick way to  
make a few million uniCredits. I had a hand in the slaughter of an entire  
planet whose colonists were sucked of their very life-forces by a curse meant  
to make my fiancee's life hell. I've killed regiments of stormtroopers Hitler  
would've loved to have under his command.  
  
"Simply, I can't cushion the truth. I can't make it easier for you to  
digest, to manipulate for the benefit of those who depend on your words, your  
viewpoints. The reason I wanted you to come here today is that you're needed  
to ensure that those on Earth understand what lies in store for them beyond  
this solar system. All I ask...is that you report what you see, that you be  
honest to those you serve...and most of all, be honest with yourselves."  
  
The reporters nod. "Personally speaking for myself and many of my  
colleagues, Mr. Moroboshi," a British newspaper reporter speaks up, "...the  
true journalist only reports facts. I assure you that we will be honest in  
reporting what we see. As to how our readers and viewers interpret that news,  
well, that is a realm even we cannot influence."  
  
"I understand," Ataru nods. "Let me tell you something. Seven months  
ago, I met with Japan's prime minister and the vice president of the United  
States concerning aliens living on Earth. They told me things that frightened  
me. There are interests on Earth...commercial interests, that is," he smiles,  
hearing jovial chuckles, "...who smelled financial opportunity by exploiting  
alien resources which could, if they fell into the wrong hands, bring misery  
to millions. There are also many fanatics, political and religious, who could  
use that technology to impose their views on those they wish to control and  
conquer...or those who simply have another point of view. All these people  
want a say in what happens to Earth. All these people can influence the  
decisions governments make...without realizing what we actually face out  
there. And that is why you're here.  
  
"Now," he indicates Oryuu, "...Fleet Shipmistress Oryuu will divide you  
into teams. Some of you, those who volunteer, will have the chance to fly  
with our Gladiator pilots in combat. Others will be permitted to remain on  
the defence monitors, the 'Hasei'cha' and the 'Lyna'cha' in the upcoming  
battle. Please do not interfere in the business of these people; your lives  
will depend on that."  
  
"May I ask who you're fighting?" an American wonders.  
  
"The Niphentaxian Navy," Ataru's eyes roll.  
  
"They are the infidels who believe your fiancee is a living goddess?" an  
Egyptian asks.  
  
"Yes," Ataru nods. "The three billion people who died yesterday were  
Niphentaxians, hard-core members of the Church of Lum. Without those members,  
Oogi, the church's founder and Phentax Two's present head-of-state, has no  
political support on his homeworld, little in the colonies. As we speak, a  
provisional government is forming on Phentax Two, composed of non-Church of  
Lum citizens determined to bring the Church down and restore their planet to  
normalcy. If I was Oogi, I'd be more concerned about losing my moral support  
base instead of trying to destroy Earth for rejecting Lum's 'holy gospel.'  
However," he points at the starfield beyond the Gatherer, "...he is now three  
hours away."  
  
Disbelieving gasps respond. "So, if you don't mind, we'll send you all  
on your way," Ataru smiles. "Please be careful."  
  
* * *  
  
Rashad al-Shiraz makes his way through the throng of reporters to a sign  
marked R.S.S. HASEI'CHA. A reporter from Iran's state news agency, he was one  
of a large representation of Middle East correspondents getting a chance none  
would have dreamt of three years ago. Standing by the sign marking the  
gathering place for the warpsloop's new guests, three other reporters wait.  
Noting the national flags stitched on photo equipment and backpacks, the  
slender Iranian sighs. Two were males, an American and a Russian. The third  
was a Canadian woman. They smile as he approaches. "You must be Rashad," the  
woman, a olive-skinned middle aged businesswoman-type who would not be out of  
place in the Tehran of the shahs, offers her hand. "I'm Esther Palance,  
'Globe and Mail.' This is Jasper Stone of the 'New York Times' and Sasha  
Kuybuyshev of 'Pravda.'"  
  
"Hello," Rashad nods, shaking hands. Nervous being on a ship from a  
planet whose moral and social principles his faith would be hard pressed to  
accept, he feels the old antagonisms to his fellow Terrans fade. "I never  
dreamt I would ever get an opportunity like this."  
  
"Neither did we," Jasper, a thick fireplug of a man, snorts. "Do you  
think any of us'd be candidates for the space program?"  
  
"Iran doesn't have a space program," Rashad notes.  
  
"True," Sasha, a paler, fair-haired version of the Iranian, snorts.  
"Now, we get to learn the truth of these people. Have you heard that they've  
been in contact with the United Nations for over a decade?"  
  
"Yeah," Jasper nods. "Jeez!! After observing how people freaked out  
when the Urusians first arrived, the Sagussans' subtle approach is actually  
refreshing!"  
  
"Not to mention the way other aliens have treated the rest of us,"  
Rashad shudders, remembering a time when the world's oil deposits were stolen  
by a space taxi company to pay for an abortive trip to Uru. The chaos that  
produced in Iran, fresh from the Islamic Revolution, was sobering. "I for one  
am glad these people do not look down on us, but look AT us."  
  
"Makes us think about the way we look at each other," Sasha muses.  
  
"Amen to that," Jasper nods. "Any news about this ship we're going on?"  
  
"They hosted a U.N. delegation sometime ago," Esther muses. "It was  
probably a show-and-tell thing. You know, spice things up for the treaty."  
  
"I heard that during that time, this ship fought two alien fleets to a  
standstill because of an interracial couple," Sasha adds. "It was the time of  
all that chaos in Vladivostok and elsewhere."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Jasper sneers. "Two girls, from this ship I'll bet, beat up  
a bunch of 'em in Macy's."  
  
"I heard of that," Esther laughs.  
  
"And I was one of them," a voice cuts in.  
  
The four see Shildy standing there. The first officer introduces  
herself, then escorts the four to a transporter pad for the trip to the  
warpsloop. "Beam us up, Scotty," Jasper muses as they disappear from the  
Gatherer...  
  
* * *  
  
...to appear on the bridge of the "Hasei'cha." "Welcome aboard," Eluza  
smiles as she introduces herself and the crew.  
  
After handshakes have been exchanged, Eluza allows the reporters the  
chance to look around. Rashad was stunned by the racial differences. The  
tanned and muscular Lufy and Makoto, both possessing steely demeanors which  
would frighten the Imam himself. Rabby, a woman with GOLD skin. Tapered ears  
on Amy. Pony, a dark-skinned woman with tapered ears AND lavender hair.  
Green-tinted hair on Rumy, a mere child! Golden-eyed, lavender-haired Catty.  
Not to mention a winged beast they called Starleaf, treating him as a pet.  
Most of all, everyone seemed unconcerned about the differences!  
  
Being from an isolated society like Iran, Rashad only heard snippets  
about aliens. All of them were infidels, the mullahs stated. Perhaps here to  
form alliances with the Great Satan to destroy the revolution. Yet Sagussans,  
so different from even the normal run of aliens, had as their most sacrosanct  
commandment a law which forbade ANY interference in Terran affairs unless  
Earth was threatened. No Sagussan priestess would visit Iran to spread her  
holy gospel. To the mullahs' surprise, they did not even HAVE a religion! No  
Sagussan technological magic would be given to anyone, regardless of nation or  
faith. In a Sagussan's eyes, ALL Terrans were alike. It was overwhelming.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" a voice wonders.  
  
He turns to see Mie Seikou staring concernedly at him. "I am...fine,"  
he hesitantly smiles. "Thank you."  
  
"Finding it a little hard to absorb this, huh?" Mie smiles knowingly.  
"Relax, Mr. al-Shiraz. Here, we don't care about your politics or your fight  
with the Great Satan."  
  
Rashad blinks. "You seem to...know things, Chief Mie."  
  
"If you haven't heard, I was the one who was marooned in Japan for  
twelve years," Mie smiles.  
  
"Ah!!" he nods, remembering reading a snippet on Mie from Reuters.  
"Does being back among your people...overwhelm you?"  
  
"Not really," Mie sighs. "You'll have to stay with us for a bit before  
you can understand what we do to protect our minds from premature accidents.  
In the meantime, you've been assigned to fly with me when we mix it up with  
Oogi's goon squads. Let's get you a flight suit."  
  
Rashad blinks, surprised at the chance he had been given. "Of course,"  
he nods, following Mie off the bridge...  
  
* * *  
  
In an hour, the Sagussans go to red alert. Gladiators muster on the  
monitors' flight decks, fuelled and armed. Pathfinders, augmented by police  
teams from Internal Security, go to Earth to help Terran forces counter any  
infiltration attempts, as well as rounding up the remaining Niphentaxian spies  
lurking around Tomobiki and Oshika. The Warsuits and the hovercycles form a  
last barrier of defence near Earth. As soon as the Gladiators are clear of  
their motherships, the capital ships would sweep in, destroy whatever Planet  
Destroyers had come with Oogi's fleet, then finish off the Niphentaxian  
warships long before they came close to Earth.  
  
Below, Earth braced for the Niphentaxians. At Ataru's suggestion,  
everyone had begun recalling airliners, grounding civilian air travel to  
ensure no one could fall prey to a stray fighter. The world's armed forces  
were at war alert. Nuclear arsenals were unlimbered, missiles reprogrammed to  
intercept moving targets, shielded from Niphentaxian ECM jamming.  
  
Aboard the "Hasei'cha," Jasper and Esther were elected to fly with Lufy  
and Rabby. Sasha would remain on the warpsloop's bridge, reporting the action  
from the base ship's viewpoint. The four reporters agreed to collaborate on  
notes when this was over so that everyone could provide a balanced story to  
their editors. Rashad was in the back seat of Mie's Gladiator, looking over  
the simple controls as Mie did her pre-flight check. "You set back there?"  
Mie stares at the reporter.  
  
"Can I admit I'm scared?"  
  
"Relax," Mie smiles. "You're pretty safe in a Gladiator. Besides,  
there's an emergency transporter built into the cockpit. If hull integrity's  
compromised, we'd be back on the 'Hasei'cha' before we knew it."  
  
"I hope it works."  
  
"So do I," Mie grimaces. She had not got the chance to mix it up with  
the Niphentaxians in their first attack on Earth and had faced little  
opposition when the Sagussans hit Phentax Two. She was just as raw as the  
reporter...and she had to do all the flying!  
  
The hatch leading to the Gladiator's cockpit opens, revealing Shinobu.  
Mie blinks on seeing her former classmate. "What the hell are you doing  
here?! Shouldn't you be down on Earth?!"  
  
"I...I asked Eluza if I could come see you before you went out," Shinobu  
nervously smiles.  
  
Mie sighs. "Gods, you are so sentimental, Shinobu. It's going to get  
you killed one of these days, you know that?"  
  
"I know," Shinobu looks down. "But...look, I know we haven't had much  
of a chance to get to know each other. We...all of us in the class...lost  
track of you when you got back together with Makoto. I know you never really  
liked many of us...but...I want you to know that you're a part of us, Mie.  
You're a friend. That'll never change even if you do live on Sagussa."  
  
Mie blinks, her eyes softening. Behind her, Rashad remains silent,  
making mental notes. He felt awed, being in the presence of these two women,  
who had endured so much together. The mullahs would be very hard pressed to  
respect people like Mie Seikou or Shinobu Miyaki.  
  
"Oh, Shinobu," she reaches out to grasp her classmate's hand. "You know  
I've never cared much about you people. I don't expect you to care much for  
me. I never asked for it."  
  
"I know you didn't," Shinobu smiles. "But your standing up to all of us  
made us realize how short-sighted we were. You affected us pretty deeply, you  
know, in ways even Noa couldn't. Many of the girls...really respect you, Mie.  
We'll miss you."  
  
Mie shudders, fighting back her tears. "I hate it when you get mushy,"  
she rises, allowing Shinobu to embrace her. "Now get out of here, Shinobu.  
This isn't your place anymore."  
  
"Be careful," Shinobu sniffs.  
  
Mie lowers herself in the cockpit as the hatch closes. Rashad stares at  
the pilot. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?!" Mie blinks, then wiping her eyes, smiles as she commences  
powering up her Gladiator. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just...well, another  
path not travelled. Ever read that poem?"  
  
The reporter nods understandingly...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu walks up to the bridge. Already, stations were hued in dark red  
as people took their places, bracing themselves. Eluza stares at her. "You  
want to head back down, Shinobu? Things're going to heat up pretty soon."  
  
Shinobu blinks, surprised by Eluza's offer. She had tried to not get  
involved. Tried to put it all behind her, innocently believing she could  
shield herself from this. She could not; that lesson had been rammed into her  
again and again over a six month period, even more. Her four future-selves,  
Ataru's transformation, Lum's near-death and evolution, the Mikado, Nassur's  
past, Junba. Innocence lost. She was involved. She had no choice but to be  
involved. Ataru never ran from those who tried to hurt him. Why should she?  
  
"Shipmistress, request permission to remain aboard," Shinobu straightens  
herself, then adds, "I'll try not to get in the way."  
  
Eluza smiles. "Granted. Help Makoto direct traffic."  
  
Shinobu nods, proceeding to the flight control post. Makoto hands her a  
head-set as Shinobu takes a chair. "We're ready, Eluza," Makoto smiles.  
  
"Stand by," the shipmistress assumes her chair.  
  
Makoto stares at Shinobu. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"You are?" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto smiles. "Shinobu, you may not know this, but a lot of us  
like you. Sylia thinks the world of you. Priss and Lufy would train you in  
an instant, teach you things your friends from Nerima could never imagine.  
If...if you feel you're up to it...you can come to Sagussa. Even if you don't  
want to fight, put those skills to real good use...you'll always be welcome  
there. Sylia would sponsor you in an instant. So would I."  
  
Shinobu blinks. Once, she just wanted these people to leave, leave  
Earth and get out of her life. They wanted Ataru and Lum and did not care how  
many people they had to squash to get them. Yet, circumstances made them the  
only race willing to forge a wall between Earth and the real threats. Willing  
to fight monsters like Oogi to the death so that people like her could enjoy a  
peaceful life. Once, they thought her as trash. She once thought of them as  
the most selfish creatures in the universe. No more.  
  
"Thanks," Shinobu grips Makoto's hand. "I'll...keep it in mind."  
  
"I hope you do."  
  
Shinobu smiles, then feels a question surge. "But, Makoto-chan...why  
would you offer me the chance in the first place, after all I did to Ataru-kun  
and Lum?"  
  
The watchmistress smiles. "It'll be dishonourable for us not to."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Incoming message!!" Rumy barks. "It's Oryuu! First  
enemy fighter elements are now passing Pluto's orbit!! Launch Gladiators!!"  
  
"Right!!" Eluza nods. "Patty, release the trapezes!!"  
  
Patty keys a control. "Gladiators away!!!"  
  
"Hasei'cha" shudders as her three trapped fighters are freed, racing off  
into the night. "Shields up, arm all weapons!!" Shildy barks. "Flank speed  
ahead!! Stand by for ship-to-ship engagement!!"  
  
"Aye-aye!" Spea and Amy key controls.  
  
The Gladiators race off into the night, the capital ships following...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Three: Rededication" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-second of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE THREE: REDEDICATION," Onsen  
discovers that he is targeted to become a contributor to the Grand Design.  
Ayesha, recovered from her imprisonment, is made Ataru's acting Executive  
Assistant. Noa and Lum rest on Shingetsu. Meanwhile, Ataru and the Sagussans  
prepare to defend Earth from a vengeful Oogi. Reporters from across Earth are  
invited to witness the battle. Four go aboard the "Hasei'cha," three of whom  
will fly with Mie, Lufy and Rabby. Before the battle begins, Shinobu and Mie  
reforge ties, then Ataru's former girlfriend learns that the Sagussans want  
her to become one of them...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And after that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Space dogfight!  
  
Between Jupiter and Saturn, six hundred Gladiators confront twenty times  
their number in Niphentaxian fighters. With fire support from the "Hasei'cha"  
and two monitors...the others racing off to intercept Oogi's battleships...the  
transformable combat mecha divide into pairs and triplets as they slash into  
the massed formations of tiger-striped craft. In minutes, space becomes a  
free-fire zone as a classic dogfight, similar to thousands of engagements  
fought in Earth's skies over the last century, breaks out.  
  
There are differences, Rashad notices as he dizzily watches Mie blast  
through one formation. Outside the gravity wells of the solar system's  
resident giants, G-forces did not exist. Tight high-speed turns which would  
squash someone into paste over Earth go unnoticed here. There was no horizon,  
either. No up, down, left or right. Total combat freedom.  
  
That did not mention the technological advantage Earth's new allies  
held. Gladiators came with a concussion missile launcher, particle chain gun,  
quantum torpedoes and magnetic beam cannons. Further, they possessed unique  
combat manoeuvering abilities. The Guardian mode could fly backwards. In  
Battledroid mode, it could manoeuvre like Ultraman to intercept incoming  
threats from any direction. The standard Niphentaxian fighter had laser  
cannons and missiles only. Defensively, Niphentaxian weapons could barely  
scar a Gladiator's armour. The Sagussans ravage their opponents at will.  
  
In other words, no contest.  
  
Rashad blinks as another quartet disintegrates under Mie's methodical  
fire. "Can't they see they're beaten?!" he wonders.  
  
"They're even worse than your government's friends in Lebanon!" the  
pilot switches to B-mode to drop another flight on her six. "Think about it!  
Islam is a religion which teaches peace, brotherhood and forgiveness even to  
non-believers. And it's been doing it for thirteen centuries! All they care  
about is that people who've never met an alien, who've never cared about  
aliens until today, can't accept the 'divine wisdom' Lum-chan, who hasn't a  
spiritual bone in her body, can teach you and that they will FORCE on you!!"  
  
The Iranian shudders. "Allah have mercy on us all!"  
  
"And Lyna, too!!" Esther calls from Rabby's fighter.  
  
"Lyna?!"  
  
"That's their guardian spirit," the Canadian explains.  
  
"Ah!!" Rashad nods. "Yes, Lyna too!"  
  
The Sagussans laugh. "Wait!!" Shinobu's voice cuts over the line.  
"There's a flight breaking free! They're making a run for Earth!!"  
  
"I see them!" Lufy growls. "Tally-ho!!"  
  
Mie banks her machine to bear on the half-squadron of enemy ships trying  
to press on to their goal. "Bombers!" she grits her teeth on seeing the heavy  
loads. "Scan for what they're carrying, Rumy!"  
  
"Biological agent!" Rumy yips. "It's the type they used on Lecashuto!!"  
  
Lufy fires a spread of quantum torpedoes. The bombers fly apart, their  
deadly poison frozen in the near-vacuum. "Correction!" the *pirpirsiw'r*  
snorts. "It WAS a biological agent!!"  
  
"Thank Christ!!" Jasper yells from behind Lufy.  
  
"Thank ALL the gods!" Rashad breathes out in relief.  
  
The "Hasei'cha's" three fighters swing back into the fray. By now,  
space around the fight is scattered with debris and glowing bits of fuel and  
detonating weapons. Rashad stares left to see two Gladiators twist and weave  
their way through a half-dozen Niphentaxian fighter squadrons, blasting them  
apart. "Who are they?!" he yells at Mie.  
  
Mie looks. "Tita and Satomi of DEFRON One," she smiles. "They're the  
two best fighter jocks in the Fourth Fleet! Aren't they something?!"  
  
"They are!!" Rashad raises his camcorder to tape the one-sided fight.  
Wait until everyone in Qom saw this!  
  
Eluza's face appears on Mie's flight screen. "Situation update," the  
shipmistress reports. "Several transports are pressing through the asteroid  
belt! Form up with us, you three. We're going to stop them!"  
  
"Hai!!" the Gladiator pilots bark in response.  
  
The "Hasei'cha" and her attendant fighters bank away from the battle,  
toward the bright light of Jupiter. Mie cuts in auto-pilot, then yawns as she  
stretches herself. Rashad is too spell-bound by the beautiful gas giant to  
notice. It is humbling, he knows. One small man in the vast domain of  
Allah's heavens, an alien woman and a magical machine protecting him from  
cold, airless death. Filming Jupiter as the Sagussan ships slingshot around  
it to increase speed to intercept their new targets, he stares at the pilot.  
"Can I ask you something, Mie?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do...you believe in God?"  
  
Mie blinks. "I believe in the divine force of Existence, the life  
energy in all living things. In Sagussan, we call it *te'a*: That Which Is  
Above mortal understanding. I don't believe in an anthropomorphic version of  
that divine force as you see It. I don't believe in associating personal  
philosophy or ethics to That which I believe to be Divine." She smiles  
apologetically. "You might say that no one on Sagussa could ever bring  
herself to accept all of what Mohammed ever taught...or Moses, or Abraham, or  
Jesus, or the rest of them."  
  
"But you can accept some," he notes.  
  
"I can accept respect for other people's beliefs," she sighs. "I can  
accept respect for oneself and one's space. I can accept peace between all  
peoples. That's universal in all faiths, I think. What I can't accept, what  
no Sagussan would ever accept, is the 'my way or the highway' routine most  
religions demand of their followers. My faith, my belief in what is around  
me, is my business and mine alone. I don't force it on others. I can never  
bring myself to try to convince you that I'M right and YOU'RE wrong. At the  
same time, I don't like it when others try to force it on me. To do that is  
to enhance Entropy, which sickens me. That is my faith, Rashad...and that is  
something no one can ever take from me."  
  
He blinks. "That is what fascinates us about you...and frightens us.  
You...are so strong, so willing to accept your place in this world, this  
galaxy. No one can shake you from it. That alone marks you different from  
other aliens I've heard of, especially these ones you're fighting. That  
scares many people. Yet, here you are, fighting so that we can continue to  
interpret our universe in our way. And there is the fascination. We're...not  
sure as to how to interpret you."  
  
"Why interpret? Just accept. We accept you."  
  
Rashad nods. "It appears you're already affecting us. By showing us  
how to accept each other, you make us think of other ways, show us something  
we could never have considered before."  
  
"Yeah," Mie muses. "And that...could be seen as wrong. Against the  
spirit and probably the letter of the Non-Interference Directive. But, unlike  
Oogi and his ilk, we don't force you to accept our ways, our views of you.  
That decision is still yours to make."  
  
An emergency alarm sounds off. "Heads up!!" Shinobu barks. "We're  
almost on them!"  
  
"Right!" Mie takes her machine off auto-pilot, then braces herself.  
"Ready back there?!"  
  
"Ready," Rashad picks up his camcorder...  
  
* * *  
  
One ship not involved in the battle is Warpshuttle 101, seemingly in a  
calm area of space over Japan. Borrowed by Shikuramenko and her many friends  
so they could elicit genetic samples from Mark Onsen, it remains at yellow  
alert. Those women, from Intelligence and Internal Security with a smattering  
of other personnel, take shifts on the bridge monitoring the fight. Ayanba  
has been invited aboard to stay close to her husband. She stares at her  
adopted home planet, trying not to think about whatever was going on between  
her husband and Shikuramenko's friends.  
  
The bridge doors part, revealing the internal security officer. "Hi,  
Ayanba!" Shikuramenko beams. "How are you doing? Want something to eat?"  
  
"Huh?!" Ayanba jolts, surprised by the Sagussan's sudden appearance.  
"Oh, no thanks," she waves, lightly smiling. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ayanba, you have to eat," Shikuramenko sits beside her, handing her a  
calorie drink. "After all, you're feeding for two, you know."  
  
The Vosian jerks. "You know?!!"  
  
"Hard not to sense it," the Sagussan smiles. "Congratulations. Don't  
worry; we won't tell him."  
  
"What are you doing to him?"  
  
"The doctors're giving him a drug which allows him to produce more  
sperm. Once his body produces enough, we then extract it for cloning, genetic  
modification and distribution. We repeat the process for as long as he can  
tolerate it. It's all very simple, really. Once there's enough material,  
some will be passed to us right away while other samples are preserved for  
those back on Sagussa."  
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"Yep," Shikuramenko smiles.  
  
Ayanba blinks. "It seems so...impersonal."  
  
"I know it is," Shikuramenko sighs. "But it's keeping both sides safe.  
Mark won't get into too much trouble with you or his peers. We're protecting  
ourselves from any unwanted influence. Until we get enough males in our  
society who're willing to think as we do, accept the society we want to  
construct, this...will be commonplace."  
  
"That's too bad. You'd think the people who started this would've  
thought of providing mates for you."  
  
"Well, that's something that didn't occur. The whys of it can't be  
answered. We press on."  
  
Ayanba nods, then finds herself staring at the stars. "What is it?"  
Shikuramenko wonders.  
  
"I'm surprised," the Vosian muses. "Here we sit talking about you  
having kids and all your friends are out there fighting the Niphentaxians.  
Aren't you worried?"  
  
"Not really," the Sagussan shakes her head. "As long as we don't get  
cocky, nothing really bad'll happen. We'll be safe. Oh, by the way...how'd  
you give some of us names?"  
  
"Huh?!" Ayanba blinks. What was this about?  
  
"Another...reason we came to see Mark is that none of us have names,"  
Shikuramenko wryly smiles. "Ataru's imagination only goes so far, you know.  
All of us want names, but maybe one-in-one thousand have them right now. We  
need some...help changing that."  
  
"I guess so," Ayanba muses. "Has Dear been...?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Shikuramenko counts off names. "Momoko, Niwako, Himawari,  
Endoomame..."  
  
"I get the idea," Ayanba laughs. "Okay, who could I name?"  
  
Shikuramenko whistles. The bridge doors part, revealing three Vosian-  
born women. One is a stocky brunette, number 7766, an internal security  
officer. The second, number 7767, is a tall brown-haired girl, a hydrographic  
sciences apprentice. The third, number 7768, is twin to the second, an  
architect technician. "You asked for us, Shikuramenko?" the first wonders.  
  
Hearing that voice, Ayanba's head snaps around, her eyes widening in  
disbelief as memories of her lost life on Vos return to her. "I thought you'd  
like to see them," Shikuramenko smiles.  
  
Hesitantly rising, Ayanba stumbles toward them, confirming with her eyes  
that these were, although she could now not sense their brainwave patterns,  
the same people she knew two millennia before. "Hisonba..." she stammers.  
"Sekinba...Kyuunba. Is it...really you?"  
  
The three exchange looks. "We were hoping you would tell us," Sekinba  
lightly smiles. "But...it does appear that we...are your sisters."  
  
Ayanba faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"Sayonara, bastard!!!" Mie howls as quantum torpedoes fire.  
  
The transport explodes in a fury of detonating gasses. "Die, you mad  
infidel dogs!!" Rashad cheers. "Your goddess won't save you!!"  
  
"Hasei'cha" sweeps in behind the Gladiators, her weapons incinerating  
the remaining transports as Mars looms in the near distance. "That's it!"  
Lufy breathes out in relief. "Boy, saving a planet's tough work! Where to  
now, boss?!"  
  
On the warpsloop's bridge, Eluza turns to Rumy. "Request a sitrep from  
Oryuu. Do they need us back near Saturn?"  
  
"Aye, ma'am," the science chief makes the call.  
  
The tension fades as Shinobu relaxes in her chair. Fielding calls from  
dozens of Gladiator pilots seemed simple. It had been...until the sheer  
number of Niphentaxians came close to overwhelming the Sagussans. However,  
much of the enemy's fight had been sapped when the Gatherer and his sister  
warships destroyed the remaining squadron of Planet Destroyers, then turned  
their giant anti-proton cannons on the sea of Niphentaxian warships. In a  
minute, an entire race's navy was pulverized.  
  
However, the Sagussans were gracious to their foes. The water tanker  
"Lyme'cha"...at twenty-two kilometres long, the largest ship in the Republic's  
inventory...had been in Saturnian orbit. Equipped with emergency evacuation  
transporters in one of her giant tanks, the "Lyme'cha's" temporary crew of  
Internal Security officers beamed out the surviving Niphentaxians. They were  
placed in cryostasis pens until they would be repatriated, sometime after the  
new provisional government had taken power and the Church of Lum dismantled.  
Knowing that made experiencing this battle easier for Shinobu to endure.  
  
"You okay?" Makoto wonders.  
  
"I'll be fine," Shinobu lightly smiles. "That's what I like. A clean  
fight, little physical damage, then ship the enemy home and be done with  
it...until the next time."  
  
"Yeah," the watchmistress snorts. "It's hard for us to remember that  
those ships were filled with people, all having dreams and ambitions no  
different from ours."  
  
"It's the leaders who're at fault," Shinobu muses. "I wonder if they've  
caught Oogi yet."  
  
"No one's said anything," Makoto hums. "I know Intelligence wants to  
get their hands on him. We still have to find out if he knows about what  
happened to Lum."  
  
Shinobu blinks. In the confusion, she had forgot about the Oni. "Where  
is Lum, anyway?"  
  
"Shingetsu," Makoto smiles. "I don't know. I'm not too crazy about Noa  
using Lum as bait to lure whoever was after Ataru. Why not substitute an  
android, then allow Lum the chance to go home?"  
  
"Don't forget, this area of space is pretty heavily travelled," Amy  
muses from her station. "If we send ships into the Dead Zone, whoever's  
behind this is bound to notice...and if they're high up in the defence  
hierarchy as everyone thinks, it means war."  
  
"Better for Lum to go to Sagussa unhindered," Shinobu muses. "By your  
standards, she is a Sagussan citizen."  
  
"What if the Urusians contest that?" Amy wonders. "They haven't made  
any comment since Kimaenowakai made that announcement."  
  
"That is odd," Makoto exhales. "They should've said something..."  
  
An emergency alarm sounds off. "This is R.S.S. 'Hasei'cha,'" Rumy  
presses the reply. "Go ahead, Shuttle One-oh-one."  
  
A blonde-haired Terran in First Fleet uniform appears on the forward  
viewscreen. "This is Watchmistress Nasuko," the newly-named Daishi'cha #52447  
reports. "Sensors indicate a squadron of Niphentaxian battlewagons inside  
lunar orbit, approaching Earth. Warsuit and hovercycle units are moving to  
intercept. Assistance is required."  
  
"Acknowledged, Nasuko," Eluza straightens herself. "Take command of  
Shuttle One-oh-one. We're on our way."  
  
"Aye-aye, ma'am," Nasuko salutes.  
  
"Here we go again," Shinobu grits her teeth as "Hasei'cha" rockets  
toward Earth, her Gladiators in her wake.  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes later, the "Hasei'cha" races at a small pack of six tiger-  
striped warships, moving to form a bombardment circle over Japan. One was  
engaged by Warpshuttle 101. In an interesting irony, the Sagussan ship, the  
same size as the Niphentaxian, was proving ineffectual; the Type 78 shuttles  
were speedy couriers, possessing little in the way of offensive armament.  
Warsuits and hovercycles strafed the hangar bays, pinning the majority of the  
squadron's fighter contingent on the hangar decks. Others were engaged in a  
dogfight with those few fighters who had launched. "Are they beaming down  
troops?!" Eluza wonders.  
  
"Shuttle 101 is pumping a jamming field around the enemy craft," Rumy  
reports. "No chances of Niphentaxian ground forces beaming down to augment  
intelligence units."  
  
"Intelligence units?!" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"The spies Oogi had throughout Japan," Spea explains. "Mostly in the  
Tokyo and Sendai areas. Internal Security teams and Japanese police are  
rounding them up."  
  
"Oh, thank the gods!" Shinobu breathes out.  
  
"Signal Oryuu," Eluza turns to Rumy. "We'll need Gladiators here PDQ to  
help us put these people down."  
  
"Aye aye, ma'am," the science chief makes her call.  
  
As soon as "Hasei'cha" swings into range, two of the battlewagons open  
up. The enemy's shot bounces off the warpsloop's shields as she narrows the  
range. The Gladiators, Warsuits and hovercycles pepper the hulls of the other  
ships while Warpshuttle 101 imposes herself in the path of the lead enemy  
craft, ensuring that if anything is launched at Tokyo, the Sagussan's shields  
will catch it long before innocents are harmed. "Could Oogi be on one of  
those ships?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Let's find out," Eluza muses. "Signal the lead ship, Rumy. Demand  
they surrender."  
  
The signal is dispatched. A moment later, a defiant captain glares at  
Eluza from the bridge of the "Tamashii no Lum." "We will never surrender!!"  
he snarls.  
  
"Where is your president...excuse me, EX-president?" Eluza smiles  
mockingly. "We have news of a new provisional government being formed at  
home. Oogi no longer has diplomatic immunity."  
  
"Lies!!" the Niphentaxian barks. "As soon as we're done with you, we'll  
put those pagan infidels back in their place!"  
  
Shinobu shakes her head, unable to believe that these people, the last  
remnants of a once-mighty navy, would fight on to the death. Talk about  
devotion to a lost cause! "Will you give up?!!" she barks, bolting to her  
feet. "You've lost!!! It's over!! Ataru-kun will NEVER allow you to  
threaten Earth or any other planet again!!! Lay down your arms and you can go  
home!!"  
  
The captain stares at her. "We do this for you, my lady!"  
  
The screen goes blank. "Idiot!!" Eluza snaps.  
  
"Orders?" Shildy stares at the shipmistress.  
  
"Destroy them," Eluza sighs.  
  
Shildy nods to Spea. The "Hasei'cha's" guns open up, smashing through  
the enemy ships' shields like tissue paper, wrecking the engineering sections  
and weapons dynamos! In an instant, this small fleet is rendered helpless.  
"Target their life support systems," Eluza orders. "That should get them to  
abandon ship..."  
  
Suddenly, the "Tamashii no Lum" turns on the "Hasei'cha," charging the  
warpsloop like a wounded bull facing the matador's red cape. "Collision  
course!!!" Amy cries.  
  
"All power to SIF!!!" Eluza barks. "Ramming speed!!!"  
  
Shinobu turns away as the Sagussan ship races at the Niphentaxian, the  
ship's structural integrity field hardening her hull to the density of solid  
neutronium. Smashing into the bow of the "Tamashii no Lum," the "Hasei'cha"  
crushes the battlewagon's forward hull, prying her in half!! What is left  
detonates as power conduits sever, the energy barely scarring the sloop's hull  
as the flagship of the Niphentaxian navy is transformed into a sea of junk.  
  
Everyone on the bridge rides out the explosion with a faint jostle as  
the "Hasei'cha" clears the wreckage, plumes of energy trailing her hull as  
shields firm up, weapons charge and bear on the remaining enemy craft. "Now,  
transmit them the surrender order," Eluza repeats.  
  
"We're not dead?!" Shinobu cries.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto smiles, then notices Patty moaning about the repairs and  
new paint job ahead of her upon their return to home base. "Although Patty  
may think otherwise," she thumbs the crying engineer chief...  
  
* * *  
  
In the wreckage of the "Tamashii no Lum," an intact escape pod drifts  
free of the jamming field Warpshuttle 101 projects, allowing its vital cargo  
to beam directly to Tomobiki...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the "Lyme'cha" comes to retrieve the surrendered  
Niphentaxian battlewagon crews and the rounded-up spies captured in Japan. A  
small group of fighter pilots were shot down over Japan, but it is believed  
they will be rounded up within days. Without intelligence support, they would  
be totally alone on a hostile planet. Sooner or later, they would either be  
eliminated or forced to reveal themselves and surrender to Terran authorities.  
  
The Niphentaxian Navy is gone. Over 80,000 officers and enlisted  
personnel were captured, including many Avalonian slaves who had not the  
chance to escape to New Avalon before now. Subjecting everyone to hypnosis,  
psychologists move to deter the Niphentaxians from ever thinking of Lum in any  
way which could allow the Church of Lum to restore itself.  
  
Oogi remains at large.  
  
The work done, the "Hasei'cha" retrieves her Gladiators. Rashad, Sasha,  
Jasper and Esther move into the lounge to exchange notes and commentary for  
their editors. As the crew relax, Shinobu heads to the cafeteria to join Mie  
and Makoto in a small victory meal. "Well, another one bites the dust!" the  
watchmistress smiles, toasting her life-mate and friend. "Now all we have to  
do is find out who hurt Lum, THEN things can go right for a change!"  
  
"I hope so," the pilot sighs. "Brother, all I want to do now is go to  
my cabin have a nice hot ath and sleep for a day."  
  
"In my arms, I hope," Makoto blows Mie a kiss.  
  
Everyone chuckles. At that moment, Spea runs into the room. "Shinobu."  
  
"What is it?" Shinobu turns to the combat officer.  
  
Worry is etched on Spea's face. "There's an incident in Tomobiki," she  
reports. "A small group of spies and Oogi have taken Sil and the guards'  
girlfriends hostage."  
  
"What?!!" Shinobu bolts to her feet. "Where are they?!!"  
  
"Tomobiki High School clock tower," Spea reports. "Our hostage rescue  
team is already there. You want to go down and see what's going on?"  
  
"Damn right I do!!" Shinobu nods.  
  
The two race out of the room. "Day's not over yet," Mie moans...  
  
* * *  
  
Tomobiki High School stands surrounded by a regiment of Leopard IIs, the  
guns aimed at the clock tower. A brigade of Mendou Clan infantry augmented by  
Moroboshi Clan paratroop infantry are stacked between the tanks. Beyond the  
perimeter stand the riot police and a mob of angry students. Standing in the  
clock tower belfry are a half-dozen Niphentaxian men, including their  
president, holding five frightened young women at gunpoint. "C'mon, Oogi!!"  
Mendou bellows through a megaphone from his command tank. "It's over!!! Let  
them go and we'll let you go home!!"  
  
"Never!!!" the Niphentaxian leader retorts, holding a gun to Sil's head.  
"If the Great Evil doesn't show up within the hour, the five little slaves he  
used to seduce you away from Lum-sama will die!!!"  
  
Mendou snarls. "That son-of-a-bitch!!!" Megane growls, standing nearby,  
ready for a brawl. "If a hair on Tan-chan's head is touched, I'll have that  
bastard tickle-tortured!!!"  
  
"We already called Sedoyama-kun!!" Chibi reports. "He's all set! He  
even brought two Sagussan interrogation specialists!!"  
  
"Good!!!" Megane sneers. "Now, what do we do about those people?!" he  
glares at the spies with Oogi.  
  
"One false move and Sil-chan and the others suffer," Mendou stares at  
them through binoculars. "We have to get their guns away from their heads!"  
  
"Already taken care of," a prim voice announces.  
  
Everyone sees a bespeckled Tritonian-born woman, her lavender hair tied  
in a bun, approach. An internal security officer, she has inspector's rank on  
her collars. "Who are you?!" Sakura wonders.  
  
"Makinoshoo, Internal Security HRT commander. You can call me Maki,"  
the woman smiles, then calls into her communicator. "Status, Maya?"  
  
"In place," a Yehisrite-accented voice reports. "A clear shot. Now?!"  
  
Maki smiles understandingly. "Relax. You know the drill. The hostages  
need to be cleared."  
  
"Aw, you're no fun!!" Maya moans. "If I don't get to kill something  
soon, I'm transferring to Pathfinder Troop Six!"  
  
The Terrans sweat. "She...seems to like her job," Sakura muses.  
  
"She comes in hand every once in a while," Maki admits, then calls out,  
"Rio? Lilicia? Ready?!"  
  
"Willing and waiting!" an excited, young Ellsian-accented voice reports.  
"Rio's just having a problem with her towel."  
  
"I can't help it if the damn wind keeps picking up!!" an older Ellsian-  
accented voice snaps. "It's not like a uniform, you know!"  
  
"Hey, Rio, what're you doing up there?!" Maya wonders.  
  
Everyone looks up to see a hovercycle floating over the school. Two  
women, barely visible, are riding it. "Relax, Maya!" Rio sighs. "I'm just  
gonna give those tangos a little thrill!!"  
  
"'Thrill'...?" Megane wonders.  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" Maya howls all the way from her perch on the roof of  
Toranoseishin Finances, the sonic boom making Tomobiki quake. "***WHAT ARE  
YOU DOING NEARLY STARKERS UP THERE, RIO?!?!?!***"  
  
"I'm just going to try a new Terran sport," Rio giggles. "Here I go!!"  
  
Everyone on ground level stares as Rio, a very well-endowed woman with  
her blonde hair in a ponytail, skydives from the hovercycle, a bungee line  
secured to one leg. She is sheathed only in a towel, which she flings off  
just as she comes to the level of the clock tower belfry. "HEY, BOYS, CHECK  
THIS OUT!!!!!!" she yodels.  
  
Naturally, despite Oogi barking at them to shoot, the spies gape, their  
eyes swimming lasciviously over Rio's well-defined body. As Maki hoped, their  
shifting attention makes their weapons fall away from the hostages. Seeing  
this through her sniper's scope, Maya, a green-haired woman with crossed  
daggers on her cheek, emits a jealous howl of rage as her rifle trains on  
one's head. "STARE AT **MY** RIO-CHAN, YOU LECHEROUS SLIME?!?! DIE!!!!!!"  
  
Her weapon thunders. The spies drop in rapid succession as Oogi  
screams, racing into the tower as fast as his legs can move him. "You got  
them, Maya!!" Rio barks over her wrist-communicator. "Other tangos down!!!  
Lili, get me close so I can check the hostages!!"  
  
"Right!!!" Lilicia swings the hovercycle in.  
  
Rio flips herself up, unclasping her leg from the bungee cord as she  
drops to the belfry. "You folks alright?!" she calls out.  
  
The five shiver fearfully as they look up, understandably surprised to  
see a nude woman with a pistol standing beside them. "A-are th-they g-  
gone...?" Tanoshii stammers.  
  
"All except Oogi!" Rio glares into the tower. "I'm going after him!!"  
  
"Hey, get dressed!!" Lilicia, a girl with red hair in side pigtails  
Rumy's age, calls out. "You know how Maya is when you do that, Rio!"  
  
"Eh?!" the hostage rescue team's master chief stares at herself. "Oh,  
gee! Forgot about that!"  
  
Lilicia passes Rio her duty uniform as the hostages emit tired sighs.  
At ground lever, everyone stares at Maki. "You actually exposed your senior  
warrant officer just to get rid of some terrorists?!!" Sakura cries.  
  
"Well, you know a man's libido is his greatest weakness," Maki muses.  
  
Everyone moans. Meanwhile, downstairs, Oogi scrambles down a hallway to  
the back door, hoping to get away from the school and the monsters hounding  
his every step. "Moroboshi, you'll never get away with this!!!" he howls as  
he makes it to the door. "Somehow, you'll pay...!!!"  
  
He rams into Shinobu's waiting fist! The president drops to the floor  
as she stands triumphantly over him. "Not with MY friends, you don't!!!"  
  
"You'll...pay..." Oogi moans before passing out...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well, well," Ataru snorts as Oogi's eyes flutter open. "Look  
what the cat dragged in."  
  
Derisive laughter echoes from the other people in the clock tower as the  
president looks around. Now chained to the guardrail beside the tower bell,  
Oogi finds himself facing Sedoyama. Behind the torture specialist was Ayaka,  
a red-haired Ellsian-born intelligence officer, and her bond-mate Angel, a  
brunette Yehisrite-born inspector with a mace-and-knife tattoo on her cheek.  
Also present are Mendou, the guards and Shinobu. "You slime!!!" Oogi spins on  
Ataru. "How dare you defy Lum-sama's wishes?!! You shall pay for this, you  
devil!!! Mark my words...!!"  
  
"COMMENCE THE TORTURE!!!!!!" Megane barks.  
  
Oogi howls as Sedoyama gives him his Number One. The president jerks as  
the tickle specialist goes to work on his feet. Everyone remains silent until  
Megane waves Sedoyama to stop. "Now, Oogi-kun," the guards' leader kneels  
beside the trapped Niphentaxian. "I don't think we're asking too much, are  
we? Lum-san has been kidnapped, brainwashed...and we think you know something  
about it. Start talking!"  
  
Oogi shakes his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he  
rages. "I would never have anything to do with corrupting Lum-sama's mind,  
even if it was to save her from this creature...!!"  
  
"CONTINUE THE TORTURE!!!!!!" Megane snarls.  
  
Oogi yowls as Sedoyama returns to work. "P-p-please...he-he-ha-ha-  
ha...I d-d-don't...he-he-he-he...kn-know a th-th-thing...ha-ha-ha-ha!!" he  
stammers, trying to squirm his way out of the torture specialist's grasp.  
  
Megane waves Sedoyama down, then turns to Ataru. "It seems our normal  
interrogation procedures aren't working, Ataru," he adjusts his glasses. "Any  
suggestions?"  
  
Ataru turns to Ayaka. "Aya-chan, why don't you have a go at him?"  
  
"My pleasure," the intelligence officer stands up, then kneels beside  
the Niphentaxian. "Now, Oogi-san...you're not getting out of this place until  
you start talking. And I have many ways," she breathes on his ear, "...to  
make you sing."  
  
He spits in her face. "Bitch!!! You'll never get me to talk!!"  
  
Ayaka blinks, then calmly wipes the spittle from her cheek. "You  
slime!!!" Megane grabs Oogi by his jacket lapels. "How dare you spit on this  
woman?!! Now talk or it'll just get worse for you!!"  
  
"Never!!!" Oogi snarls.  
  
Sniffing, Ayaka wails, falling into Angel's embrace. "Oh, Angel, that  
meanie spat at me!!" she moans.  
  
"Is that a fact?!!" the former *pirpirsiw'r* snickers as she kisses  
Ayaka's forehead, then kneeling beside the trapped president, grabs his leg.  
"Time to teach this boy some manners!!"  
  
With a twist of her hand, she snaps his ankle. Oogi howls as Angel  
continues to work on his leg. Shinobu shudders as she looks away. "Are you  
alright, Shinobu-san?" Mendou walks up to her. "You don't have to stay, you  
know."  
  
Shinobu stares at Mendou. "After what his friends on Phentax Twelve did  
to me, do I have any choice?"  
  
Mendou nods. By that time, Angel has wrecked the whole of Oogi's leg.  
"There are over two hundred bones in the average human body, Oogi," the  
inspector icily smiles. "I can keep this up all day, you know."  
  
"Witch!!" Oogi vainly kicks at her with his good leg. "You'll pay for  
this!!"  
  
Angel grabs the leg, then goes to work. Ataru stares out the window at  
another peaceful day in Tomobiki. Megane calmly cleans his glasses. The  
guards look bored. Mendou wipes his katana blade with a cloth. Shinobu  
flutters between pity for the trapped Niphentaxian and sheer disgust at his  
mad devotion to Lum. In a minute, Oogi is reduced to a pile of whimpering  
flesh, his legs shattered. Ayaka kneels beside him, touching his face.  
"Hmmm...his psi-guards are almost down," she muses. "Keep going, Angel."  
  
"Right," Angel unlocks one of Oogi's arms, then begins to flex the  
fingers.  
  
Shinobu walks up to Ataru. "Why are they doing this?" she wonders.  
  
"When Ayaka mind-scanned him after you decked him, she found out that he  
had undergone some psi-shielding exercises to better protect his mind from a  
casual mind-probe," the *daimon'cha* sighs. "We have to overload his pain  
centres, distract his brain from protecting itself, then go at it."  
  
"Surely there're easier ways," Shinobu shudders.  
  
"If there were, you know we'd use them," Ataru muses, embracing her.  
  
By that time, Oogi has fainted. "Hmpth!!" Angel snorts as she drops his  
arm. "No stamina at all, this one! Yhey just don't make dictators like they  
used to!"  
  
"Good!!" Ayaka moves his face up, then begins the mind-probe.  
  
"Watch yourself," Sedoyama warns. "Who knows what this jerk has in that  
cesspool he calls a mind!"  
  
"Why, Keizoo-kun," Angel kneels beside him. "I never knew you cared."  
  
"H-hey!" he laughs. "We torture specialists've got to stick together."  
  
"'Keizoo-kun?!'" Chibi wonders.  
  
"That's my name," Sedoyama nods. "Keizoo Sedoyama."  
  
"Learn something new every day," Mendou hums.  
  
By that time, Ayaka's hands pull away from Oogi's face. "Well?" Ataru  
stares expectantly at her.  
  
"He doesn't know exactly who's responsible," the intelligence officer  
sighs, "...but he does suspect someone."  
  
"Who?!" Megane growls.  
  
"The same person who tried to help him in his first attack on Earth,"  
Ayaka stares at him. "Yethis Seq."  
  
The Terrans exchange looks...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Three: Rededication" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-second of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE THREE: REDEDICATION," the  
Sagussans wipe out the Niphentaxian fleet. Eighty thousand soldiers are  
captured and hypnotized into forgetting the Church of Lum. They are then  
transported to Phentax Two. Attempting an escape, Oogi captures Sil and the  
guards' girlfriends in hopes of forcing a confrontation between him and Ataru.  
Sagussa's hostage rescue team and Shinobu effect a rescue. After an intense  
interrogation, Oogi reveals who attacked and hurt Lum...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Moving on now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Yethis no Midorinokaminoke-oni, alias Yethis Seq," Makinoshoo scans her  
controls. "Age thirty-six. Lieutenant-general in the Urusian Defence Force.  
Current position: chief of staff to President Lana, also serves as commander  
of UDF home defence forces. Single, no children, one older sister Yedris,  
nephew Rei, niece Sugoi."  
  
A holographic image of the Urusian leader appears before the crowd in  
room 337. Along with Ataru, Shinobu, Mendou, Sil, the bodyguards and their  
girlfriends, the remainder of Maki's Hostage Rescue Team, Pathfinder Troop Six  
and the "Hasei'cha's" crew are present. "Cute...for a slime!" Rio snarls.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of energy rips through the hologram's head, exploding  
harmlessly against the blackboard! "Priss!!!" everyone screams.  
  
"Sorry," the coxswain of Pathfinder Troop Six snarls, blowing at the  
imaginary smoke on the end of her pistol. "Just practicing!"  
  
The Sagussans laugh. "What else do we know about this character?"  
Megane crosses his arms.  
  
"Mostly rumours, I'm afraid," Maki sighs as she calls up data. "Nothing  
which has ever been validated with hard evidence." She stares at the readout.  
"He's rumoured to be the leader of a secret cabal of nominal heads of the old  
Imperial Houses. It could simply be an old boy's club for Imperial wanna-bes,  
but the positions the other cabal members hold makes me suspicious."  
  
"Like who?" Mendou wonders.  
  
Images of other Urusian men appear. "Vel Pochik," Maki indicates one.  
"Elder of the Pochik House. Retired admiral in the UDF, former Minister of  
Defence and commander of UDF expeditionary forces, now CEO of Uru's largest  
computer systems manufacturer." Another is marked. "Des Azu. Elder of the  
Azu House. Retired navy captain in the UDF, now chief of the Urusian Defence  
Intelligence Directorate." A third. "Cal Tenwan. Next-in-line in the Tenwan  
House. Major-general in the UDF Marines, governor of Toshitto colony." A  
fourth. "Retah Uio. Elder of the Uio House. Lieutenant-General, commandant  
of the UDF Marine Corps, present Minister of Defence." A fifth. "Sayan  
Renning. Now elder of the Renning House thanks to Priss. Vice-admiral in the  
UDF, commander of UDF expeditionary forces." A sixth. "Jayan Aruka. Elder  
of the Aruka House. Major-general in the UDF, Minister of the Interior and  
commandant of the Urusian Interior Forces." She stops, looking back. "There  
are rumoured to be about thirty in this organization, but these seven are the  
ones causing greatest concern."  
  
"How did you learn all this?!!" Sil bolts to her feet. "Prying into the  
lives of individual Urusians is outlawed!! If anyone from the Interior Forces  
did that, they'd be court-martialled!!"  
  
"We have rover units performing SIGINT, TECHINT and PSYINT, Sil," Maki  
smiles. "Granted, it leaves a gap in our intelligence estimates since we have  
no HUMINT assets on the ground, but it did enough."  
  
"Oh," Sil blinks, then returns to her seat.  
  
"So we have suspects," Maya growls. "What about motive?"  
  
Maki draws up several charts. "A recent survey was carried out among  
voting age Urusians," the inspector sighs. "They were asked who they would  
support when the Democratic Alliance launched its campaign of reform. Here  
are the results when the basic question was asked."  
  
Three bar graphs appear. Imperials get 32% support. Unionists get 33%  
support. Democrats get 35% support. "Almost neck-and-neck," Eluza muses.  
  
"True," Maki nods. "Now, let's augment the question. What would happen  
if Lum gave support to the Democrats?"  
  
The graph changes. Imperials 7%, Unionists 11%, Democrats 82%. "Holy  
shit!!" Megane exclaims. "You were right, Sil! That IS a landslide!!"  
  
"Now the Imperial odds if Lum supports them," Maki changes the graph.  
  
Imperials 54%, Unionists 18%, Democrats 28%. "They'd just squeak past,"  
Mendou shudders.  
  
"In other words," Ataru sighs, "...if Lum was seen as supporting the  
Imperials, the Union Revolution would be undone."  
  
"Or worse, it could provoke a new civil war as the Unionists and  
Democrats banded forces to overthrow the Imperials," Maki nods.  
  
"So we have motive!!" Maya growls. "Let's go pop this perp!!"  
  
"We can't do that, Maya," Maki sighs.  
  
"Why not?!!"  
  
"It's called 'being out of jurisdiction,' Maya," the inspector smiles  
sympathetically. "We have not exchanged ambassadors, much less signed an  
extradition treaty. Further, Yethis is a major government official. If we  
touch him, WE'RE the guilty party!"  
  
"What if we get evidence on him?!" Lilicia wonders. "I mean, we have  
enough to consider him suspect."  
  
"That's a good point," Maki turns to Ataru. "There is enough here to  
warrant a continued investigation."  
  
"But Internal Security isn't trained for this," the *daimon'cha* then  
turns to Sylia. "It's in your park, Sylia."  
  
"Yes, sir," the commander nods.  
  
"Oh, goody!" Linna cackles. "Fresh air, a new place to visit...and  
loads and loads of tangos to kill!!"  
  
"There's no life like it!" Nene smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Uru.  
  
A hoverlimo stops before a beautiful mansion some distance from  
Onishuto. Stepping out of the vehicle, Yethis proceeds inside. He ignores  
the guards saluting him as he enters the foyer. An aide approaches.  
"General, everyone is waiting for you in the conference room," she bows.  
  
"Thank you," Yethis nods. "I'll see them now."  
  
He proceeds into the conference room, a small briefing room. No one was  
actually present; their images were transmitted by holovision from their homes  
and offices. Facing the thirty people in his conspiracy, the general sits.  
"You heard what happened to the Niphentaxians," he clasps his hands under his  
chin.  
  
"We did," Des Azu growls. "It appears Moroboshi is hell bent on  
honouring his treaty obligations."  
  
"Any sign of Lum?" the elderly Vel Pochik wonders.  
  
"No," Yethis sighs. "The security system on Otaku's ship was destroyed  
when his sister and friends evacuated to Sagussa. For all we know, Lum and  
that witch Noa went to Sagussa."  
  
Jayan Aruka jolts. "Are we sure that the Noa from Sagussa is the same  
as the Maiden Noa?" he crosses his arms. "I don't like the idea of killing a  
heroine of Uru, especially with this mysterious bond with Lum."  
  
"Relax, Jayan," Yethis' eyes narrow. "I recognize Noa's value to your  
House. I've no intention of killing her if it can be avoided. If we could  
brainwash her into killing Moroboshi, all the better."  
  
"Why are we targeting Moroboshi?!" Retah Uio growls. "The man is death  
to anyone who challenges him! If he wants to protect his pitiful planet, let  
him!! Our business is here!!!"  
  
"Is it, Retah?!" Des wonders. "You know how much our people look to the  
Terrans! That link has to be destroyed...OR manipulated to our favour if our  
people are to get anywhere!!"  
  
Yethis sighs. "That is a problem, isn't it?"  
  
Earth. The weak link in Urusian society, though no Terran knew the full  
extent of how their society influenced Uru. Before the Revolution, Earth was  
viewed with awe. The only planet outside Elle which escaped the Dominion's  
wrath, spared, it was assumed, because it was too primitive to consider  
conquering. Watching Earth as the variety of cultures volleyed for world  
control was a favourite pastime among most Imperials. Nations like Britain,  
France and Spain were seen as no different from the Redets, Seqs and the other  
Houses. Whatever seemed logical among Terrans was accepted among Urusians.  
The works of Dante, Shakespeare, Machiavelli, Voltaire, even the wisdom of the  
Bible and the Koran...Urusian scholars knew all them by heart.  
  
Then the American Revolution came, followed by the French Revolution and  
the Napoleonic Wars. Urusians watched with morbid fascination as hereditary  
patriarchal governments were wrecked, vanquished as the common people claimed  
power once welded by a select few. Mob rule, elected government, the rights  
of the individual; all this was absorbed by Urusian intellectuals who, in  
turn, began to QUESTION the existence of the Houses and their domination over  
Uru. One, Syl Aruka, marching in the footsteps of Luther and Jefferson,  
demanded that the Empire reform, allow democratic representation for ALL  
Urusians. Naturally, she was declared an heretic and assassinated.  
  
That act unleashed a firestorm!!  
  
Since the Union Revolution, most Urusians still looked to Earth. They  
continued to seek spiritual fulfillment as Terrans struggled with their  
identities. Many Urusians would have felt at home in New York, London, Paris  
or Tokyo. Coming to Earth's aid under the threat of Ipraedies invasion was,  
simply, the natural thing to do. Even now, with Earth asserting its  
independence, finding protection behind Sagussa's shield, many Urusians felt  
in their hearts that as long as Earth was safe, Uru was safe.  
  
That is...MOST Urusians felt this way.  
  
For Yethis, Earth had become a monster. Uru had become TOO attached to  
the less-developed world. When peoples across Europe and America threw off  
their hereditary masters, Urusians believed they had the right to do the same.  
The Union Revolution resulted. The Houses were destroyed, the Empire  
shattered, reborn as the Urusian Union. While in practice, political and  
economic power still resided in a structured hierarchy, the promises Syl made  
possible hung in the air. Her martyrdom brought into strong focus that ALL  
were equal before the law and the state. NONE had the right to rule another.  
ALL races could work together in harmony to seek a common destiny.  
  
Anyone with Imperial blood was sickened by such beliefs. Even if they  
were shoved aside, their power stripped before their eyes, they knew the true  
order of things. They yearned for the restoration of the Empire, the return  
of the Houses. But for two centuries, few had the vision to challenge the  
Union, to tear that rotting house down and restore the castle which was  
Imperial Uru. Few...until Yethis Seq and his friends.  
  
But now...now the Imperials had competition. Another movement had  
emerged, striving to finish the work Syl started. The Democratic Alliance of  
Uru. Hearing the name made Yethis' blood boil. To add horrible insult to  
injury, it was led by Yethis' sister, supported by prominent intellectuals and  
leaders who knew the Union was flawed. If they succeeded, the Imperials would  
lose, the Empire consigned to its grave. The Alliance had to be stopped...and  
Fate had handed a weapon Yethis could use against Yedris and her friends.  
  
Until Ataru Moroboshi and Sagussa took Lum away.  
  
Yethis feels bile surge up to his throat. "Sayan, get search ships out  
to locate Lum and her friend," he grits his teeth. "Don't report to me until  
you've found them! Bring Noa back alive!"  
  
Sayan Renning nods. "Right away, General."  
  
* * *  
  
The Onishuto city market bustles with noon shopping as Pathfinder Troop  
Six wander through the kiosks. Keeping themselves separated, the six warriors  
were dressed in garments reflecting their ancestral homeworlds. To disguise  
her origins, Priss wears makeup to cover her tattoo. All had their sequential  
tattoos lasered off their legs since Sylia, Asuka, Linna and Nene would wear  
bikinis. Of course, parading around in such prudish clothing never sat well  
with any Sagussan. I look like a cheap whore!! Nene wails as she glances  
at herself in a floor-length mirror, trying out scarves. Can't Ellsians  
wear something *decent?!*  
  
Or Fukunokami for that matter! Linna chafes, shifting the sash chain  
over her battle bikini. Geez, how could Benten tramp around in this thing  
all the time?!  
  
Enough, Rei sighs, dressed in a standard white kimono. If you  
fidget, you'll attract attention. We're supposed to blend in, remember?  
  
Easy for you to say, Rei!! Asuka growls, nibbling on some umeboshi.  
You at least look respectable!  
  
Sylia sighs. All their training aside, this was their first deep-cover  
mission. Given the advanced development of Sagussan psionics, keeping tabs on  
the other was child's play. Still, the others had to accustom themselves to  
not parading around in battle uniforms, especially when their presence had to  
be kept secret. Discipline, girls! she insists.  
  
Yes, Mother... the three chief petty officers chorus.  
  
Sylia steps out of the market, her eyes falling on a kiosk at a corner.  
Slogans proclaiming POWER TO THE PEOPLE, DEMOCRACY NOW! and FULL RIGHTS TO ALL  
URUSIANS!! blare from the kiosk as a young college student proclaims the  
platform for the Democratic Alliance. "Has the Union served you?!!" he calls  
out to the crowd. "Have you been able to exercise the rights promised to you  
in the Revolution?!! Is THIS the Uru you wanted?!! Support the Alliance and  
get the freedoms that are yours!!!"  
  
Sylia stops, staring at the scene before her. Priss walks up. "Old  
home week, huh?" the coxswain wonders.  
  
The commander nods, her mind going back in time...  
  
* * *  
  
Onishuto. Imperial year 690. On Earth, the year 1798.  
  
The capital of the Empire was dirtier then. The streets were lost under  
coats of dirt and excrement, dotted with blood and other less noble bodily  
fluids. Most of the people living here were peasants, overtaxed, overworked  
and with little hope for the future. The castle of the Emperor rose above  
this morass, looming over its surroundings like the Houses dominated their  
subjects. Most of the people shuffled from place to place, their faces etched  
with the hardships of every day Urusian life.  
  
However, in one market square, a large gathering had formed around a  
speaker on a platform. Here, Noukiite slaves were auctioned to farmers  
looking for extra workers. Many of the spectators were peasants with a small  
group of liberal intellectuals. Their eyes are locked on the speaker, a  
raven-haired firebrand Seishin woman dressed plainly, having shed the finery  
of the Aruka House when she witnessed the storming of the Bastille nine years  
before on an intelligence mission to Paris.  
  
Syl Aruka.  
  
"Is this the life you wanted for yourselves?!!" she demanded over  
loudspeakers. "Is this the be-all and end-all of your existence?!! Have you  
lost your dreams of the time when you don't have to serve those fat fools in  
the castles?!!" she indicated the Emperor's keep.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" the crowd chanted.  
  
"Why do the Houses believe they're superior to us?!!" Syl demanded.  
"Nine hundred years ago, my ancestors gave their lives willingly to free us  
from the Dominion's chains!!! And what did we do?!! We created our own  
Dominion, controlled by TRAITORS who still pay lip-service to an alien regime  
we supposedly rejected, a regime which states that only a FEW deserve to live  
free while the MANY remain in chains!!! Do you want this?!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
Syl indicated a scene from Paris' Revolution Square, marked with the  
dark scaffold of the guillotine. "Look there!!!" she demanded as the sharp  
blade slammed down on its latest victim. One of the revolutionaries hoisted  
the condemned man's severed head for the roaring crowd's pleasure. "You just  
saw the execution of the King of France!!! Executed for failing to protect  
and serve his people!!! Executed for bowing to the few while letting the many  
suffer!!! Why can't we do the same?!! Why can't we execute those who allow  
the many to suffer?!! Where is OUR control over our lives?!! Shouldn't we  
have it?!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
A shot rang out! Syl jerked as a bolt of energy lanced through her  
chest!! The crowd screamed as she collapsed to the wooden deck, her blood  
staining the ground below her. A company of troops appeared. "Disperse the  
crowd!!" their leader barked. "Get that traitor!!!"  
  
Soldiers surged toward the fallen Syl. The crowds were pushed aside as  
several burly troopers seized the fatally wounded intellectual. "We'll hack  
her head off and put it on a pike for the lessers to see!!" the officer  
laughed. "That should show these peasants who truly rules Uru!!!"  
  
The crowd stared as Syl was unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Many  
tremble, caught in a torment. Then, the mood changed. Suddenly, a farmer  
used his hoe to bash it across the officer's face, knocking him to the dirt!  
The soldiers cried out in shock as others, taking a cue from the farmer,  
hurled anything they could get their hands on at those taking Syl away. The  
soldiers paniced, firing shots into the air to disperse the crowd. But unlike  
other peasant uprisings, the crowd did not flee...but surged at the symbols of  
oppression. Hoes, shovels, scythes, pitchforks were the weapons of the day as  
soldiers are brutally bashed down, disarmed, then executed. Others drag Syl  
out of the muck to the stand as the captain is thrown onto the stage. "Syl-  
san!!" a farmer bowed to the dying woman. "What is your judgement for those  
who hurt the people?!"  
  
Syl, caught in the throes of a delirium, pointed to the images of Paris.  
"Remember...what...they did..." she hoarsely intoned.  
  
A cry went out for an axe. The captain was slammed to the deck, his  
head hanging over the edge. A burly woodsman approached, then with one sweep,  
the officer's head was sliced off. Then, echoing the scene on Earth, the  
captain's head was held in the air for all to see. "Let this be the  
Emperor!!!" the woodsman cried.  
  
"Down with the Redets!!!" a farmer screamed.  
  
"Down with the Seqs!!!" another bellowed.  
  
"Down with the Empire!!!" a peasant cheered.  
  
The words were electric. "***DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE!!!!!!***" the crowd  
screamed, weapons thrust into the air.  
  
Suddenly, a distant rumble was heard. Heads turned to see a tan  
colossus approach Onishuto. A transporter beam was heard. Gasps escaped many  
as a chestnut-haired Seishin woman in an alien gold-trimmed black uniform  
appeared beside the fallen Syl. "It's Noa-sama!!!" a peasant screamed.  
  
Eyes shied away from *daishi'cha* #19282 as she knelt, gently lifting  
the dying Syl Aruka in her arms. "No..." she hoarsely pleaded. "No...I have  
to stay...don't take me, Noa-sama...please..."  
  
"Your time in this existence, on this world, is done," the Seishin-  
turned-Sagussan neutrally intoned. "You will come with me. From this day  
forth, you are *daishi'cha* #76073 of the Grand Design of Sagussa."  
  
Syl blinked, then her eyes closed. The woman who was once, and one day  
would by again, Noa, turned to leave. "Noa-sama, wait!!" the woodsman gasped.  
  
The Sagussan stopped, to look back. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"What will you have us do?!" he pleaded. "Have you come to save us?!!"  
  
"Negative," she blinked. "My interaction with this world ceased nine  
centuries ago, as has this one's presently," she nodded to Syl. "If you wish  
to change, you must do it yourself. It is within your capability if you seize  
the initiative. That is none of my concern. I cannot interfere."  
  
She disappeared in another transporter beam. The crowd stared at the  
place where their planet's greatest legend stood. "You heard her!!!" the  
woodsman faced the crowd. "She said if we wanted freedom, we can have it!!!"  
  
"Yes!!!" a peasant chanted. "Freedom!!!"  
  
"The Maidens themselves support it!!!" a farmer cried.  
  
"Freedom!!!" the woodsman held aloft his bloody axe. "Freedom!!!"  
  
"Freedom!!! Freedom!!! Freedom!!!" the crowds chanted...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Sylia returns to the modern age. "Yes," she sighs, staring at  
Priss. "Old home week."  
  
"C'mon," the coxswain nods down the street. "We have work to do."  
  
Sylia sighs as she turns away, periodically staring at those continuing  
her work...  
  
* * *  
  
"The Niphentaxians have been returned home, Ataru," Oryuu reports.  
  
Ataru nods, relaxing in his rebuilt bedroom in Oshika. "Any problems?"  
he wonders.  
  
"None," the fleet shipmistress shakes her head, then remembers. "Oh.  
Onsen-san wants to see you."  
  
"Ah!" he stands.  
  
Onsen sits in the living room, enjoying a cup of tea as Ataru walks up.  
"So," the *daimon'cha* smiles. "How was your time with Shikuramenko and the  
others?"  
  
The vice-principal stares at him. "It was...okay, if you didn't mind  
fending off the advances of fifty very demanding women!" he grumbles. "What  
in Buddha's name made you consider choosing me to help you with those people,  
anyway?!"  
  
"Well, I remembered what you told me about the bad luck you had with  
women before Ayanba recognized you," Ataru shrugs. "I felt you deserved the  
chance to be with other women. Sagussans, after all, frown on the whole idea  
of marriage; they see it as an illogical restriction on people's duty to the  
progression of the species."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Onsen muses.  
  
"Speaking of which, where's Ayanba?"  
  
"She's with her sisters right now," Onsen smiles. "You know, you really  
scored points with her when you found Hisonba, Sekinba and Kyuunba. Aya-  
chan's always felt...lonely for her own kind."  
  
"Survivor's syndrome," Ataru sighs. "Why did I survive while my friends  
didn't? Besides, the chances were there that the Gatherer never went after  
any of Ayanba's relatives, that none of them died young, within the optimal  
time targeted for *daishi'cha* candidates. Besides, after you pass on, Ayanba  
might still have three or more centuries to live. She might as well live it  
with relatives. That, of course, is up to her."  
  
Onsen blinks. "You really are thinking ahead, aren't you? Gods, you're  
so different from the way you were before the Spirit War."  
  
"You know what woke me up," Ataru fixes him with a stare.  
  
"Unfortunately," Onsen nods understandingly.  
  
The door opens, revealing Ayanba. "Oh, Dear, there you are!" she  
smiles, embracing her husband.  
  
"Hi, Aya-chan," he kisses her. "So, how're your sisters?"  
  
"Well, they're all pregnant now...with your children after Jagaimo-chan  
completed the genetic modifications," Ayanba smiles. "They want to know what  
you'd like to name them."  
  
"Now I have to figure out names for the kids!" Onsen moans. "It's bad  
enough that I have to worry about naming our baby..."  
  
Ayanba screams. "You know?!!"  
  
He jolts, then looks repentant. "Sorry. I...kinda guessed."  
  
"Oh, you're horrible!!" she starts to vent crocodile tears. "I wanted  
to make it a surprise!!"  
  
"There, there, Ayanba," Ataru pats her shoulder. "Relax! He didn't  
mean to hurt you! He's happy he's going to have a baby with you!"  
  
Ayanba sniffs away her tears as she sinks into her husband's embrace.  
"In the meantime," Ataru straightens himself, then taps his communicator.  
"Ataru to Shikuramenko."  
  
"Sir?!" the internal security officer responds.  
  
"Please come to my house. Dress uniform."  
  
"On my way!" Shikuramenko cuts off the line.  
  
"Ataru to Hikaru."  
  
"Yes, sir?" the Master-at-Arms responds.  
  
"Bring the jacket, please."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Hikaru and Shikuramenko beam down separately a moment later. "Hi, Aya-  
chan, Mark!" the latter blows the Onsens a kiss. "So, he knows, I take it!"  
  
"He spoiled the surprise, Shiku-chan!" Ayanba pouts.  
  
Hikaru brings up a black jacket with dark blue trim and rank insignia.  
"Here's the jacket," she smiles.  
  
"Eh?!" Shikuramenko blinks, then faces Ataru. "S-sir...?"  
  
Ataru stares at her. "Shikuramenko," he formally announces. "By the  
majority choice of a secret ballot held sometime ago, you are elected to  
become Governor of Sen'sha Seven Colony. Do you accept their nomination?"  
  
Shikuramenko jolts. "I...but, sir, you still haven't elected a  
commissioner for Internal Security! I would gladly serve there...!"  
  
"You also took colonial government training," Ataru cuts in. "Further,  
you are a member of SISF Force Two, which has as its core responsibility the  
protection of all installations on Sen'sha Seven. The people there want you  
to be their governor."  
  
"I...see," Shikuramenko hums.  
  
Ataru stares at her. "If you refuse, there will be no dishonour, but  
how do you expect people to nominate you for any position if you shy away from  
jobs offered to you?"  
  
Shikuramenko blinks, then nods. "I accept."  
  
Ataru smiles as Hikaru removes Shikuramenko's rankless jacket, then  
replaces it with the jacket bearing the three wreath-of-laurel stripes and  
blue four-point star indicating her position. "Congratulations, Governor," he  
embraces her. "I know you'll do a good job."  
  
"Thanks," she bows.  
  
Ayanba and Onsen stand to embrace their friend. "Oh, congratulations!!"  
the former beams. "It's not everyone who gets to be promoted from a police  
officer to colony governor!"  
  
"You'll do a fine job, Shiku-chan," the latter smiles.  
  
"I hope I will," the newly-promoted governor sighs. "In the meantime,  
could I talk to you...alone?"  
  
"Sure," Onsen nods. "C'mon down to the apartment."  
  
The three depart. "Do you think Shikuramenko will succeed?" Hikaru  
stares at Ataru.  
  
"Depends how open Ayanba is to new ideas," Ataru muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, the Onsens and Shikuramenko walk into their apartment in  
Tomobiki. "Please, make yourself comfortable," the vice-principal waves the  
newly-promoted governor to the living room.  
  
"Thanks," Shikuramenko nods, then places herself by the kotatsu.  
  
Ayanba sits beside her as Onsen heads to the bathroom. "Thank you,  
Shiku-chan," the Vosian smiles. "For telling me about my sisters."  
  
"You don't seem upset because they have no memories of their previous  
lives," the Sagussan muses.  
  
"Well, after hearing about the regeneration matrix and what it does to  
people, I can understand," Ayanba shrugs. "Besides, becoming a Maiden in my  
day was seen as a blessed fate. And...after the nuns decided to leave Vos, I  
never had the chance to say good-bye to them, to any of my family for that  
matter. It's...nice to know I'm not alone anymore."  
  
"That's good," Shikuramenko smiles. "Actually, that's the reason I  
wanted to see you two before I went back."  
  
By that time, Onsen has returned. "What reason is that, Shikuramenko-  
chan?" the vice-principal sits before the governor.  
  
"Well," the Sagussan sighs. "Mark, presently, you're forty years old.  
You have some time left in this existence...but in comparison to Aya-chan,  
you'll be gone before she reaches early middle age. Aya-chan has at least  
four centuries left to go before she dies. Now, coming from a long-lived race  
myself, I can easily conceive of what she'll go through when you pass on."  
  
"I've...thought of that, a lot," the Terran admits. "In fact, it  
weighed heavily on my mind when Aya-chan and I first met. In fact, if Ataru  
hadn't come after me like he did, I might've refused Aya-chan."  
  
"Understandable," Shikuramenko nods. "However, Aya-chan doesn't have to  
be alone for the rest of her life."  
  
"What would you propose?" Ayanba wonders.  
  
The Sagussan faces the Vosian. "Ayanba," Shikuramenko bows respectfully  
to the former Most Perfect, "...I am currently unbonded. I have no interest  
in anyone on Sagussa. In fact, I was willing to remain single...until I met  
you and Mark. I was struck by your innocence, your feelings of isolation and  
separation vis-a-vis your surroundings. In a sense, you're no different from  
us. Further, I find you very aesthetically and emotionally pleasing."  
  
Ayanba jolts, feeling her cheeks redden. "Shiku-chan...!"  
  
"Therefore," Shikuramenko stares at her. "Would you be my bond-mate?"  
  
The Vosian blinks, then twittles her fingers. "Shiku-chan, I...I'm not  
your type of girl, you know..."  
  
The Sagussan chuckles. "Aya-chan, whether or not you're 'my' type  
doesn't matter. *Marei'cha* is much deeper, more complex, than just sex.  
When Mark dies, who's going to be there for you? You're not guaranteed  
another mate through recognition, you know. Your sisters will be there, of  
course. They would want both of you to live on Sagussa after Mark retires. I  
can certainly make arrangements for both of you to come. And," her eyes  
soften, "...I will be there for you."  
  
Ayanba blinks, then stares at her husband. "Dear...?"  
  
"Aya-chan," he takes her hands. "Remember...Shikuramenko-chan and her  
friends see things differently from us. They have no marriage, remember?  
They don't bond with their mates. And since they've not been with men since  
they were re-born, they're used to the idea of seeking another woman as a  
bond-mate."  
  
"But what about you?!" Ayanba pleads.  
  
"I'll be fine," Onsen smiles. "I've always worried about what will  
happen to you when I die and you have so much time ahead of you. I would hope  
that the next person you meet would treat you with respect and love. That's  
not guaranteed, even on Sagussa. But, if I understand the whole *marei'cha*  
process correctly after seeing Lum with Noa and Mie Seikou with Makoto, if  
Shikuramenko-chan gives you her heart, you can be pretty sure that you'll be  
treated with respect and love. And that's something I'll always want for you,  
even when I am in Nirvana. I love you, Aya-chan...and even if I'm not with  
you, I'll always love you."  
  
Ayanba blinks, then embraces him. "Oh, Dear, you're wonderful!!" she  
kisses him. "I love you so much."  
  
They remain locked in their embrace for a moment, then Ayanba faces  
Shikuramenko. "I'm ready."  
  
Smiling, the governor reaches out to touch Ayanba's face...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why have we come here, Noa?" Lum wonders.  
  
The Oni and her bond-mate wander through the ruined capital city of  
Shingetsu. Noa has an Urban Assault Cannon with her. "Consider this a little  
bit of improvised shopping," the *ashi'cha* muses. "If we're staying in  
Urusian space over the next while, we'll have to be able to blend in with the  
crowd. I don't have much in the way of Urusian-type civilians, you know."  
She stops, then smiles. "Ah, here we are!"  
  
The two proceed into a wrecked clothing store. While one wall has been  
blasted apart, most of the items inside remain intact. "Did they not evacuate  
their personal belongings when they moved out?" Lum wonders.  
  
"They might've been killed in the attack," Noa hums, then starts to pick  
her way through the blouses.  
  
Lum remains in place, unquestioning in her faith in Noa's judgement.  
She then blinks as shuffling noises are heard. "We are not alone!" she spins  
around.  
  
Noa's head snaps around just as something bursts free from a pile of  
fallen debris. "Hold it!!" she levels the Urban Assault Cannon and fires.  
  
Several bolts lance over the person's head. A child's scream pierces  
the air as Noa and Lum race up. "It's a boy!" Lum announces.  
  
On the ground, cowering from the energy bolts, is a black-haired Seishin  
boy Ten-chan's age. Surprised, Noa slings her weapon, then kneels before him.  
"Hi, there," she projects her most friendly smile. "What's your name?"  
  
He cautiously stares at her. "Naga..."  
  
"Hi," Noa smiles. "I'm Noa. This is Lum," she nods to her bond-mate.  
"What're you doing here, Naga-chan?"  
  
"I live here," he sniffs.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Lum wonders.  
  
"Dead. Insects got 'em."  
  
Killed in the Lannarkite attack, Noa realizes. "C'mon," she offers her  
hand. "We have food on our ship. Wanna eat?"  
  
"What about my friends?" Naga wonders, nodding to a relatively intact  
suburb of the colony's capital.  
  
"How many are there?" Noa wonders.  
  
"A dozen, maybe more," Naga shrugs.  
  
Noa and Lum exchange looks. "We have enough," the former turns back to  
the child. "Let's go meet them."  
  
Naga blinks, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
In orbit over Shingetsu at that time, an automated Urusian Defence Force  
probe makes a sensor sweep of the devastated world. Due to the colony's  
proximity to Ipraedies space, it was under nearly constant surveillance by  
Uru's intelligence agencies. The probe, very primitive in comparison to a  
Sagussan rover unit, was not programmed to scan for life, but energy  
discharges which could indicate weapons or advanced electronics equipment.  
  
The probe's sensors immediately detect the faint discharges of a  
particle proton-type weapon in the ruins of the old capital. Taking a  
measurement of the readings, the probe compares them to its database of known  
Ipraedies weapons. Finding no match, it then decides that the weapon used may  
be of a new model. It dispatches a message to its control unit on Sakusei...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Three: Rededication" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-second of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE THREE: REDEDICATION," everyone  
learns of Yethis' association with a small group of Imperials holding  
strategic posts in the Urusian government. If they launched a rebellion, the  
Union would be hard-pressed to overcome their influence. Pathfinder Troop Six  
is deployed to Uru to investigate Yethis. Meanwhile, Onsen completes his work  
with Shikuramenko (who is elected Governor of Sen'sha Seven Colony) and her  
friends. Shikuramenko and Ayanba become bond-mates. On Shingetsu, Noa and  
Lum run into a young boy named Nagi...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Night falls on Uru.  
  
After their foray into Onishuto, Pathfinder Troop Six make their way to  
Yethis' mansion to scout the terrain. Disguised as tourists, the six warriors  
examine the grounds around the estate, discreetly scanning for early warning  
and intruder alarm systems around the perimeter. Yethis' estate is an open  
plain, rolling fields of grass sparsely dotted with trees. However, as the  
evening hours approach, Sylia and Priss locate a possible route of entry to be  
exploited.  
  
Past midnight, six ominous shadows sneak through a depression in the  
fence line, then individually dart from tree to tree as they close in on the  
estate. In night combat uniforms with a light weapons load, the Pathfinders  
time their movements to the regular automatic sensory sweep of the grounds.  
Further, their uniforms are treated with electromagnetic radiation-absorbent  
materials which render them nearly invisible to infrared and ultraviolet  
scanners. The only thing which could catch the Pathfinders unawares were  
roving patrols and security cameras.  
  
After an hour or so, the warriors make the final dash to the gardens  
against the mansion's south wall. Thank Lyna it's a moonless night, Priss  
muses, scanning for pursuit. Where to now?  
  
Downstairs, Sylia nods to a basement window. We'll hit them from  
below.  
  
Nene moves in, passing a sensor over the window. Nothing. She then  
draws out a portable tractor array, using it to unlock the window. Pulling it  
open, she allows Linna and the others slip in. Nene does another pass of the  
room, then nods. Clear.  
  
Let's go, Sylia waves them to a door.  
  
The Pathfinders move into a hallway, noting a stairwell leading to the  
floor above. Priss flies to the stairwell, her weapon pointed upstairs. The  
others scout the other rooms. Storerooms, furnace and laundry room. Linna  
lays a bauximite flash-bomb under the furnace. Once the lower floor is  
cleared, the Pathfinders head upstairs. Whoa!! Priss gasps on reaching  
the upper landing. Check this place out!!  
  
The main floor is divided between several large dining halls, a smoke  
room, trophy room, conference lounge and kitchen, plus reception lounge and  
main foyer. Odd, Rei looks around. Where are all the guards?  
  
Sylia concentrates, using her powers to detect the more intensive  
psionic patterns Urusians produce. None on this floor I can sense. Scout  
the area. Expedite.  
  
The others nod, splitting into teams to scour the rooms. The dining  
halls, lounge, smoke room and trophy room are decorated with paintings and  
other art depicting the Seq House's long history on Uru: battle scenes,  
exploration missions, conquests, even a brief time as the First Imperial House  
in the century prior to the Union Revolution. Lyna's Soul, this creep  
doesn't waste time showing what he wants, eh? Asuka wonders.  
  
Got that right, Rei nods.  
  
Nene enters the conference lounge. Great!! she smiles, sitting at  
the head of the room, pulling out her labtop. Time to see what messages the  
good general received over the last while!  
  
Don't dawdle, Nene, Sylia warns.  
  
No problem! Nene smiles. I'll just mass-dump the files into the  
computer, then we can check them out later.  
  
I'm going to check upstairs, Priss heads to the stairwell to the  
upper floor. Someone come with me.  
  
Right behind you, Sylia races over to join the coxswain.  
  
The two hesitantly rise upstairs. The upper floor contained the master  
bedroom, guest bedrooms, bathrooms, sauna and exercise room. Nothing  
here, Priss stares up and down the hallway. Can't sense anyone. No one's  
home outside the guards.  
  
Odd, Sylia tenses. Someone should be inside to keep watch on  
things. The art in this place alone costs a fortune!  
  
Priss and Sylia stare at each other. You don't think...? the former  
wonders.  
  
Could be, the latter grimly nods.  
  
Both quickly descend to the main floor. Nene, dump what you can, then  
get off that computer!! Sylia orders. We could've waltzed into a trap!  
  
On it, on it! Nene types commands on her labtop. This can't be  
done faster than this unit operates, you know!!  
  
* * *  
  
Departing Onishuto for the suburbs, Yethis' aide Toge Azu relaxes in the  
back seat of the general's personal hoverlimo. "How long will the general  
take with the Tribal Council?" the driver wonders.  
  
The Oni captain shakes her head. "Some time. They're still debating  
the Sagussans' declaration that Lum is one of them. Invader's trying to stall  
the other councillors."  
  
"You don't suspect the captain knows what's happened to his child?" the  
driver...in truth, an informant for Des Azu...glances at his clanswoman.  
  
"He probably does," Toge grits her teeth. "Worse, if he smells trouble,  
all he has to do is call Moroboshi and..."  
  
An emergency alarm sounds off. "What the...?!" the driver blinks.  
  
"What is it?!" Toge tenses.  
  
"Relay alarm from the mansion," the driver reports, staring at the on-  
board computer readout. "Someone's tapping into the general's holophone  
files, trying to get at his last messages."  
  
"The last one was the conference call!!" Toge gasps. "Damn!! Erase the  
files!!! Alert the guards on the estate!!"  
  
"Right!!!" he taps a command into the computer, then picks up the  
cellular phone...  
  
* * *  
  
"*Ki!!*" Nene exclaims.  
  
"What is it?!" Linna runs up.  
  
"I've been found!!" the computer specialist's fingers fly over the  
keyboard. "They're trying to erase the files!"  
  
"Override them!!" her bond-mate insists.  
  
"Don't tell me my job!!!" Nene snaps, tapping commands into the labtop.  
"There!!" she breathes out in relief. "Just shut down his modem!! Dumping  
the files now!!!"  
  
Linna nods, then runs into the hallway. "Sylia, we've been found!!!"  
  
"Nene, get off there!!" Sylia barks. "Let's go!! Weapons on heavy  
stun!! Move out!!!"  
  
"Give me a moment!!!" Nene yells.  
  
"We don't have a moment!!" Priss warns.  
  
The Sagussans tense as outraged shouts and hard boots pounding on marble  
echo from outside. Training takes over as weapons sweep to the doors and  
windows. They explode as the mansion's security force, all Interior Force  
troops, crash in. They waltz right into a firestorm as the Pathfinders open  
up! "Nene!!!" Linna screams. "When?!!"  
  
Nene dumps the files, then disconnects her machine. "Done!!"  
  
"Let's go!!" Sylia insists.  
  
Priss' photon grenade launcher fires, scattering the security force's  
troops at the front door!! The Pathfinders begin a staged withdrawal as they  
remove themselves from the mansion's confines. "Get the 'Kiboo'cha' down  
here!!" Sylia orders. "Expedite!!!"  
  
"Right!!" Asuka taps commands on her wrist-computer.  
  
The Sagussans, once clear of the mansion, move onto the front lawn,  
ducking behind a fleet of hovercars as they await their pickup. The security  
force, less than half still on their feet, are pinned down by the entrances.  
A starship is heard. Heads snap up as the dark shape of the "Kiboo'cha" races  
at them. "Let's go!!!" Sylia barks.  
  
Asuka taps in commands, allowing the warpsloop to come to a low hover on  
the front lawn. The Sagussans increase fire as they prepare to make a break.  
"Don't let them get away!!" the security force's commander roars.  
  
"Go!!!" Sylia barks.  
  
Linna and Nene break for the boarding ramp, firing all the way. The  
Urusians duck as the Sagussans make it to safety, shielded by the warpsloop's  
defense fields. Linna scrambles to the bridge to key the "Kiboo'cha's"  
weapons on target, thus providing extra cover as her troopmates withdrew.  
"Let's go!!" she calls out over the loudspeakers.  
  
The ship's weapons open up on the mansion as Asuka and Rei break for the  
"Kiboo'cha." The Urusians cry out in shock as they dive for cover. Asuka and  
Rei make it aboard, then wave Sylia and Priss to follow. "Go, Sylia!!" the  
coxswain barks. "I'll be right behind you!!"  
  
"Cover me!!!" Sylia yells as she sprints for the boarding ramp.  
  
Unaffected by the "Kiboo'cha's" weapons, Toge's limo pulls up to the  
entrance. The captain leaps out of the vehicle, aghast on seeing her  
superior's home a smoking wreck and an alien starship blasting the mansion's  
security force to pieces. "Damn!!" she reaches inside, finds a grenade  
launcher, spots the last Pathfinder on the ground, aims and fires.  
  
The shell smashes into the car behind Priss, detonating on impact! The  
explosion knocks the coxswain against the vehicle before her, then she  
collapses on the ground. "PRISS!!!!!!" Rei cries, moving to rescue her.  
  
"No!!!" Sylia grabs her first officer, then punches the intercom. "Get  
us out of here, Linna!!"  
  
"Hang on!!!" Linna snaps.  
  
The "Kiboo'cha" rises from the mansion, then tilting on her fantail,  
blasts off for the heavens. The Urusians pour fire after her, but the shots  
go wide. Silence falls on the scene as the dazed security force emerges,  
hesitantly approaching the spot where Priss fell. One kneels before the  
stunned Sagussan, feeling her pulse. "She's alive!!" he reports.  
  
Toge flies up. "Take her inside!" she orders. "The general'll want to  
see her...not to mention other people!!"  
  
The guards nod, moving to drag Priss away...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why?!!" Rei demands, icily eyeing Sylia as the "Kiboo'cha" cloaks  
herself, resuming high orbit over Uru. "Why did you make us leave her?!!"  
  
"We couldn't stay longer!!" Sylia insists. "If the ship remained  
visible for too long, the home defence forces would've spotted us and made our  
escape attempt impossible! Besides, once she recovers, Priss'll tear her way  
out of that place herself!!"  
  
"If they don't execute her," Asuka warns.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Sylia sits by the communications station, then opens  
a secure channel. "Silky Doll to Replicant," she smiles. "Come in."  
  
The small viewscreen before her reveals Yedris. "Silky Doll, this is  
Replicant," the Seq matriarch coyly smiles. "Syl-chan, it's been a while  
since you last called. Why haven't you come to seduce me?"  
  
"Sorry, love, but right now, I have a big problem and I need help,"  
Sylia looks contrite.  
  
"This have something to do with the ruckus that just occurred on my  
brother's estate?" Yedris' eyebrow rises knowingly.  
  
"You can say that," Sylia nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up!!!" an irate voice barks.  
  
Priss jolts as a fist slams into her cheek. The coxswain's eyes flutter  
open as she finds herself in the basement of Yethis' mansion, tied against the  
wall with heavy rope. Before her are Toge and a phalanx of irate guards.  
Priss tenses as she stares at Yethis' aide. "I'm awake!!" she growls.  
  
"That's better," the captain snarls as she aims Priss' pistol at the  
Sagussan's forehead. "Now, why don't you tell me what a Sagussan strike force  
was doing on Uru?!"  
  
"What's Sagussa?" Priss innocently blinks.  
  
That earns her another blow to the cheeks. "Don't play stupid with  
me!!" Toge snarls. "Now, answer my question!!"  
  
"We came to check the place out," Priss wryly smiles. "Heard you boss  
had terrible taste in architecture...and politics, too! He should learn not  
to stick his nose in other people's business, especially Ataru's and Lum's!!"  
  
The captain laughs. "Such fools!!" she sneers. "Do you think you  
Maidens can actually stop us from achieving our goals, much less your pathetic  
leader?! We'll show you!"  
  
"I can't wait," Priss' eyes never waver from Toge's. "We can use the  
exercise...and Uru can use the clean-up. You jokers put out such a stench,  
you know. Should learn to be more discreet when you talk to your buddies. We  
can eavesdrop on everything you say."  
  
Toge's eyes flash with rage, but before she could lash out anew at the  
coxswain, a signalman runs up. "Captain, message from Sakusei," he salutes  
her. "An observation unit over Shingetsu has reported monitoring a particle  
photon weapon discharge in the capital city. It matches known Sagussan  
weapons. Should we report it to the general?"  
  
Toge stares at him, then smiles. "So that's where Lum's hiding!!" she  
cackles. "Signal Captain Kakaru! Have her go to Shingetsu and pick up Lum  
and her friend!! Bring them here ASAP, unharmed!! I'll inform the general!"  
  
The signalman salutes, then runs off.  
  
Toge returns to Priss. "See?!" she gloats. "The mighty Maidens of the  
Eternal Voyager aren't as omnipotent as they'd like to think!!"  
  
"Don't bet on it," Priss' eyes narrow...then her body slumps!  
  
The Urusians jolt in surprise. "What happened?!!" Toge demands.  
  
"Get a medic!!" a soldier barks...  
  
* * *  
  
In the heart of Onishuto at that moment, an angelic single-horned Oni  
teenager dressed in a tiger-striped leotard and blue jeans is window-shopping.  
Sugoi smiles as she sees the lovely necklaces and pendants on display. "Oh,  
now what would Priss-chan like?" she muses.  
  
Suddenly, an ill-feeling crosses her heart as she finds herself staring  
in the direction of her uncle's mansion. "Priss..." she gasps...  
  
* * *  
  
Light-years away on Shingetsu's scorched surface, Noa and Lum relax in  
an encampment inside a relatively intact apartment building. Sharing the warm  
fire with the two young adults are a dozen Urusian children, all orphaned and  
abandoned thanks to the Lannarkite attack. Despite the their ten months of  
isolation on this desolate world, Nagi and his friends are really not the  
worse for wear. Presently, they are feasting on a sampling of Sagussan  
cooking. "This is really good!" Nagi smiles as he swallows a bowl of yanbe-  
chagh. "Did you really make this, Noa-san?!"  
  
"Yep!" Noa smiles. "Want some...eh?!"  
  
She jolts as a voice whispers, Noa...get off that planet... Priss  
warns her. Company's...coming...  
  
"Priss..." the *ashi'cha* whispers.  
  
"What is it?" Lum tenses.  
  
Noa shakes her head, then stares at her bond-mate. "They found us!!"  
she grits her teeth. "We have to leave!"  
  
"Where to?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"Anywhere but here," Noa stands, facing their hosts. "Listen, kids.  
How would you like to come to a place where you can have all the food you can  
eat, where you won't have to worry about freezing at nights...and where people  
will take care of you like your parents did?!"  
  
"Yeah!!!" the kids howl with delight.  
  
"Then let's go!" Noa smiles, waving them out of the apartment. "We'll  
leave on Lum's ship!"  
  
The kids cheer as they follow Noa and Lum out of the room...  
  
* * *  
  
"Can't you wake her?!!" Toge demands.  
  
"Trying!!" the medic grunts as he prepares a stimulant. "Her body's  
immune system's eating this stuff up like candy!! I'm not dealing with a  
pure-blood Yehisrite here, you know!!"  
  
Priss' eyes flutter open. "Hey, you idiots mind?!" she grumbles. "I  
hate it when people pump me full of shit!"  
  
The Urusians scream as they back away from the recovering Sagussan.  
"What the hell happened?!" Toge demands.  
  
"Oh, just talked to a friend," Priss shrugs.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Noa," the coxswain yawns.  
  
Incensed, the captain lashes out, bashing Priss across the cheek.  
"Don't play games with me, you zombie!!" Toge growls. "It'll make matters  
worse for you!!"  
  
Priss stares at her, unfazed by Toge's anger. "You are so pathetic,"  
she sneers. "Just like all the other bullies Ataru's taken on! You face real  
power and you panic, scream 'Mommy, Mommy, they're hurting me,' then plead  
your innocence!! You heard what Kimaenowakai said! We're not going to let  
you get away with this!!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Toge growls as she storms off, most of the  
guards following her.  
  
Priss snorts as she straightens herself, flexing her arms to get the  
circulation pumping in her hands. The two remaining guards glare at her, a  
mix of emotions flashing in their eyes. Hatred, devotion to duty, fear. The  
coxswain stares at them, the contempt in her eyes mixed with her kind's  
inherent terrifying aura driving up the fear meter in her guards. "What're  
you idiots staring at?!" she growls.  
  
The guards shudder as they put some distance between themselves and the  
Sagussan. Priss snorts as she calms herself, taking in several deep breaths.  
All she had to do was calm herself down enough, make herself fully aware of  
her surroundings, then she could plot her next move...or else hope for Sylia  
to locate her and beam her out of the mansion via the "Kiboo'cha." Priss then  
slumps, realizing that was doubtful. The warpsloop's transporters were  
second-hand, scheduled for upgrading in a short while. Terrific!  
  
Suddenly, her inner senses come alive. Someone she knew very well was  
close by. Priss blinks as her eyes fall on the darkened corner of the room.  
  
Two green eyes appear in the darkness. Priss shakes her head in shock,  
then looks again. Now, those eyes were attached to a cherubic face framed  
with green hair atop a very mature body suggestively draped in a tiger-striped  
leotard and tight-fitting jeans. The Sagussan blinks as Sugoi comes out of  
shadow, then with a squeal, leaps over to embrace her bond-mate. "Priss-  
chan!!!" Sugoi overwhelms her with a kiss.  
  
The guards jolt in shock as they spin on their leader's niece. "L-l-  
lady Sugoi!!" one stammers. "How'd you get here?!!"  
  
"Idiot!!" Sugoi growls. "I teleported in!! Don't interrupt me!!"  
  
She returns to reacquainting her lips with Priss'. The guards blink,  
understandably shocked on seeing Sugoi being passionate with another woman.  
"L-l-lady, y-you know th-this w-w-woman?!" the other shudders.  
  
"Sure!!" Sugoi smiles, a hidden razor now slicing at the coxswain's  
binds. "Priss-chan is my lover!!"  
  
The guards faint! "'LOVER?!?!?!'"  
  
"Yeah!!" Priss growls. "Now, if you don't mind, Sugoi-chan and I want  
to be left alone!!!"  
  
The guard to her right gets his face caved in by the Pathfinder's fist!  
Before the other could react, Sugoi drops him with a roundhouse kick. "Let's  
go!!" the Oni-Avalonian insists.  
  
"Wait!!" the Sagussan frees herself, then picking up a discarded rifle,  
runs into the hallway.  
  
"Priss!!" Sugoi flies after her.  
  
Once in the hallway, Priss drops the guards by the basement stairwell  
with several shots, then dives into the furnace room. Sure enough, Linna's  
bauximite flash-bomb was still there. "Glad Linna leaves these things lying  
around!!" Priss grunts as she keys the arming sequence, setting it for one  
minute. "Can you get me out of here?!"  
  
"Hang on!" Sugoi grabs her bond-mate...  
  
* * *  
  
...then before Priss could understand what was happening, she finds  
herself in the grove of trees beyond the gates of Yethis' estate. "What in  
Lyna's name...?!" she blinks, looking around, then notices the estate. "How'd  
you do that?!" she turns back to Sugoi.  
  
The two place themselves behind a large tree. "It's my special power,"  
Sugoi smiles. "My brother is a metamorph. I can teleport...a gift I received  
from my mother."  
  
"Oh, sure!" Priss takes in several deep breaths, then blinks,  
remembering something. "Down!!"  
  
She and Sugoi duck...just as the bauximite flash-bomb in the basement of  
Yethis' mansion explodes!! A vapourizing wave of energy lashes out,  
transforming the beautiful home and everything to a twenty-metre radius of it  
into a perfectly-excavated bomb crater. As the energy dissipates into a  
miasmic cloud of ashes drifting in the wind, Sugoi sits up, staring in  
disbelief at the damage. "Wow!!!" she gapes. "How'd you do that?!"  
  
"Bauximite flash-bomb!" Priss winks. "Same thing Lufy used on the  
Mikado's dopes in Lecashuto!!"  
  
Sugoi whistles. "Uncle's gonna be PISSED when he sees that!!"  
  
"Tough luck!!" Priss growls. "The place was a rathole, anyway!! C'mon,  
let's go!"  
  
"Right," Sugoi nods as the two head off...  
  
* * *  
  
"I just registered a detonation at Yethis' estate," Linna looks up from  
her scanners. "It's the bomb I left there!"  
  
Sylia looks up, then smiles. "Good!" she stretches herself. "These  
Imperialists are pathetic!! They're so eager to please their superiors, they  
forget to pass the word along to others about their actions!"  
  
"Arrogant," Rei muses, then stares at Nene. "Did you get the chance to  
de-scramble the message sent from the mansion before it was destroyed?"  
  
"Almost...there!" Nene smiles, then reads the message. "'From Captain  
Toge Azu to Captain Kakaru Azu,'" she reads. "'Princess Lum and her captor  
are on Shingetsu. Retrieve at once, alive and unharmed.'"  
  
"Shit!!" Linna snaps. "Noa has nothing to protect herself from that  
witch!!"  
  
"Don't bet on that," Sylia hums. "Send a signal to Eluza. Tell her  
that Noa and Lum need some protection."  
  
"Right."  
  
* * *  
  
In a beautiful townhouse north of Onishuto, Yedris relaxes beside her  
pool, reading the morning news on her portable labtop. The attack on her  
brother's estate was the fifth story, only two paragraphs long. Scant details  
were available since the Interior Forces were still investigating. "And he  
wonders why people don't care about his problems?" the matriarch snorts as she  
drinks her coffee. "Ordinary people have other things on their mind than  
worrying about mausoleums!"  
  
For the former leader of the Democratic Alliance, seeing what Ataru  
Moroboshi was capable of doing in the name of galactic peace brought cheer to  
her heart. Yethis and his friends had slowly built up their forces, bending  
every law imaginable to ensure that when they moved, none could be in a  
position to stop them. They purposefully kept the masses ignorant of their  
real plans, believing that once the Empire was restored, the masses would have  
no chance to express their discontent.  
  
To counter that, the Democratic Alliance tried to blow open every secret  
the Imperials had to give the masses, not to mention the Tribal Council, the  
necessary information to counter any threats to Urusian stability. Sylia had  
told her bond-mate that Nene had obtained several months' worth of personal  
communiques to and from Yethis' home. Once decoded, those communiques would  
expose the Imperials' plans for all too see.  
  
The Alliance's plan at present was to hand that information to President  
Lana, then demand the resignation of the guilty parties, as well as an  
immediate referendum on changing Uru's constitution. Even without Lum's  
direct support, the information Nene found could easily sway soft Imperials to  
the Alliance's cause. With Lum's support, depending on how soon Noa and Ataru  
could help her recover, the Imperials' final defeat was assured...or so Yedris  
hoped.  
  
Kanari, one of Sugoi's friends now forced to be biodroids thanks to an  
assassination attempt some years before, walks up, a pitcher in hand. "More  
coffee, Lady Yedris?"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Kanari-chan," Yedris holds out her cup.  
  
Kanari refills it, then remains in place. Yedris takes a sip, then  
stares questioningly at her. "What is it, child?"  
  
"Ma'am...could you ask Sugoi to reprogram me to be Manju-kun's lover?"  
Kanari wonders.  
  
Yedris blinks, surprised at the question. "Why?"  
  
"I desire to be with Manju-kun," Kanari feels her face heat.  
  
"You can do it yourself, you know," Yedris smiles. "Don't run to Sugoi  
or myself every time you want to do something. If you're to recover from what  
happened to you, Kanari-chan, you'll have to learn how to make your own  
decisions."  
  
"I...but what if Sugoi disapproves?" Kanari wonders.  
  
"Sugoi-chan's mind is too full of Priss to really be of concern...eh?!"  
Yedris blinks as her inner senses come alive.  
  
Suddenly, Sugoi and Priss appear beside the former's mother. "We're  
here!!" the Oni-Avalonian breathes out, then smiles. "Hi, Mom!"  
  
"Sugoi-chan!!" Yedris breathes out in relief, then rises to embrace  
Priss. "Are you alright, Priss?"  
  
"I just need to lay down somewhere," the coxswain pants, feeling the  
strength in her legs go. "Can I crash here for a bit?"  
  
"Of course you can!" Sugoi smiles as she drags her bond-mate to the  
house. "C'mon!!"  
  
"Hey, let me have my arm back!!" Priss gasps.  
  
"Um...Sugoi?" Kanari faces her friend.  
  
Sugoi stops. "What is it, Kanari?"  
  
"Um...ah, never mind," the biodroid smiles.  
  
Sugoi blinks, then shrugs. "C'mon, lover!!" she hoists Priss into the  
house. "The bed's this way!"  
  
Priss shrugs as she waves at Sugoi's mother, then is yanked into the  
house. Yedris sighs, then returns to her news. Kanari stares at the  
matriarch, then placing the pitcher down, flies up to Manju's room. The male  
biodroid is watching television. "What is it, Kanari-chan?" he stares  
quizzically at his friend.  
  
Kanari stares at him, then reaches over to tag his horns. "Tag!" she  
declares. "You are now my fiance!"  
  
Manju blinks, then nods. "I understand."  
  
They drift into an embrace. Outside, Yedris blinks as she senses  
something, then stares at the window to Manju's room. "Another problem  
averted," she muses, returning to her morning news...  
  
* * *  
  
"They're here," Lum blinks.  
  
They are on the bridge having left the lounge where Nagi and his friends  
now slept. Noa stares at the image of an Urusian battlewagon assuming orbit  
over Shingetsu. Lum's now-cloaked scout drifts in orbit over the wrecked  
colony's lone moon, all propulsion systems deactivated to ensure that the  
battlewagon could not detect them. Among many of Patty's improvements built  
into the scout was an advanced electronic sensory suite with ECM and  
communications eavesdropping units. Sitting at the station, Noa taps into the  
battlewagon's command frequencies. "...anything?!" a familiar woman's voice  
demands to a landing party in the capital.  
  
"Nothing, Captain," the landing party commander responds over the wails  
of several children. "No one here's seen either Lum or her friend. They  
reported seeing a scout land here, but it took off sometime ago."  
  
"They're lying!!" Kakaru growls. "Beat it out of them!"  
  
Noa tenses as the sounds of rifle butts smacking into skulls are heard.  
"That bitch!!!" she snarls, fangs splayed. "How dare she...?!"  
  
A transporter beam is heard. "Relax," a voice calls out. "It's being  
taken care of!"  
  
Lum turns. "Lufy!" she blinks with surprise.  
  
Noa turns to see Catty, Honey and Hunba. "Nice to see you guys!!" the  
*ashi'cha* smiles. "Where's Eluza and the others?!"  
  
"Watch," Hunba nods to the viewscreen.  
  
Noa stares. Space behind Kakaru's battlewagon melts into the tan bulk  
of the "Hasei'cha." With her shields down, the Urusian ship is caught off  
guard as the Sagussan's concussion missile launchers discharge their deadly  
loads. Three quick volleys later, all that remains of Kakaru Azu's command is  
a spreading field of debris! "Nice!!" Noa whistles, keying controls.  
  
Lum's scout decloaks, moving to rendezvous with the "Hasei'cha"...  
  
* * *  
  
"I still don't like this!" Eluza sighs.  
  
Once Kakaru's ship was eliminated, a landing party beamed down from the  
"Hasei'cha" to eliminate the Urusian landing party threatening the other small  
bands of children marooned on Shingetsu. With that problem gone, Catty and  
Pony proceeded to work on healing the abandoned, injured and malnourished  
children. On the warpsloop's bridge, everyone else is in conference. "I  
don't like it either, but right now, Ataru is busy keeping Earth safe," Noa  
sighs. "If we proceed to Earth, Yethis or his friends could use that as  
instigation for a war. They could accuse us of kidnapping Lum and sour  
people's opinion of us. If what Maki learned about the Imperials' chances of  
reforming the Empire are true, they're going to get desperate sooner or  
later."  
  
"And if they get desperate, they'll make mistakes," Spea smiles. "And  
we'll be waiting for them."  
  
"Allowing a sick woman to continue to suffer like this is inexcusable!"  
Shildy snaps, pointing at Lum. "She should return to Sagussa, have her mind  
repaired, then let her come back to help us flush out Yethis' playmates!!"  
  
"Let's call Ataru and find out what he wants us to do," Amy proposes.  
  
"He'll want us to bring Lum-chan back to him!!" Mie growls. "Let's stop  
dicking around, get Lum-chan fixed up, THEN worry about everyone else!"  
  
"Agreed," Eluza nods.  
  
At that moment, Catty returns to the bridge. "How are they, Catty?"  
Rabby wonders.  
  
The doctor triumphantly smiles. "No serious injuries or anything like  
that," she breathes out. "So...who wants to adopt a child?!"  
  
Hands instantly go up. Hunba blinks, then turns to Honey. "Are they  
always like this?!" she wonders.  
  
"Hey, we have our priorities, too!" the physical education teacher  
smiles, holding up her hand...  
  
* * *  
  
Yethis stares at the crater where his mansion once stood, rage trembling  
throughout him as the inspector makes his reports. Bauximite flash-bomb,  
wrecking the house and killing everyone inside. His personal aide and over  
fifty soldiers, dead. Not a single clue as to who carried out the attack,  
much less a motive. The general remains silent, his thoughts storming. He  
knew who was responsible for this.  
  
Ataru Moroboshi.  
  
His hands clench and unclench, his eyes never swerving from the scene  
where Toge Azu, not just his personal aide but his lover, had been murdered.  
So the *daimon'cha* of Sagussa was making this personal, was he? Fine.  
  
Yethis could respond in kind...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that's all for now," Shikuramenko smiles as she embraces Onsen.  
"Thank you so much, Mark. All of Sagussa will appreciate what you did."  
  
"I hope so," the vice-principal feels his cheeks redden. "So, when can  
the others expect visitors?"  
  
"Sometime soon," the governor smiles. Both now stood on the bridge of  
Warpshuttle 101, preparing to depart from Earth. "Ataru wants to make sure  
that Earth's safe from any surviving fragments of Oogi's navy before returning  
his attention to Sagussa. Plus, I think he's still worried about Lum."  
  
Onsen's eyes narrow. "You tell him to make Lum-san better!!" he wags a  
finger at Shikuramenko. "That should be his first priority, not worrying  
about us! We can take care of ourselves, you know!!"  
  
The bridge doors open, revealing Ayanba with...Ayanba! Shikuramenko and  
Onsen spin around, surprised to see TWO former Most Perfects, one in Terran  
clothing, the other in the beautiful clothes Ayanba had worn in her two  
millennia of cryogenic suspension, approach. "I'm seeing double!!!" Onsen  
exclaims, jumping back.  
  
The Ayanba in Terran clothing walks up to embrace him. "Relax, Dear!"  
she kisses her husband. "I'm just giving Shiku-chan a going-away present!!"  
She then faces her twin. "Now, you make sure you do everything Shiku-chan  
asks you to do, okay?! Don't give her the wrong impression about me!"  
  
"I won't," the other Ayanba smiles, then embraces Shikuramenko. "How  
may I serve you, Shikuramenko-chan?"  
  
The governor blinks, then breathes out in relief. "Oh, you're just a  
companion android!" she laughs, then blows Ayanba a kiss. "Thanks, Aya-chan!"  
  
"Thank Nanvel for making her!" Ayanba embraces her bond-mate. "Take  
care, Shiku-chan!!"  
  
"You, too, both of you," Shikuramenko embraces the Onsens, then nods to  
Nasuko.  
  
They are transported off the warpshuttle's bridge. Shikuramenko then  
sits in the shipmistress' chair. "Set course for home, Nasuko," she allows  
Ayanba's android double to relax in her lap. "We have a lot of impatient  
women waiting for us."  
  
"Aye-aye, Governor," Nasuko keys the controls.  
  
Warpshuttle 101 turns her prow away from Earth. Shikuramenko hums, then  
stares at Ayanba's double. "Now, how close are you to the real Ayanba?" the  
governor muses.  
  
"I guess I'll have to show you," the android smiles as they kiss.  
  
Once clear of Earth's gravity, Warpshuttle 101 then accelerates to warp  
speed as she returns to Sagussa...just as a small scout, dark green and shaped  
like a hawk, appears over Japan...  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: ANOTHER alien ship coming to visit? Doesn't this ever end?!  
What does this mean for Earth...and Shinobu? As Lum and Noa move to reunite  
with Ataru, Pathfinder Troop Six reunite with Priss, Yedris and Sugoi...but  
will they be in time before Yethis' hounds come after them?! Come back very  
soon for "Great Father Ataru Stage Four: Reunion" to find out!  
**** **** **** 


	68. Great Father Ataru: Stage Four - Reunio...

"Well?!" Mikan wonders.  
  
In the Project Four laboratory in the Chamber of Eternity's maintenance  
engineering department, Ataru's bodyguards complete work on a device akin to a  
virtual reality simulator. Kiiwii relaxes in the chair, a life support system  
helmet around her head. "Just a sec'," Zakuro adjusts some leads in the panel  
behind Kiiwii's head. "There!! Ready!"  
  
"Commence the operation," Mikan orders.  
  
Badoka keys a control on her panel. Mikan stares at the Phantom space  
combat armour suit sitting in a programming chamber next to Kiiwii's control  
station. The bulky suit is over three metres tall, shaded dark blue with  
overlapping armoured plates and three darkened face-mounted camera-sensors.  
Suddenly, the sensors light up...as Kiiwii's voice echoes from the machine.  
"*I'm in!*"  
  
"Vitals?" Mikan stares at the unmoving engineer.  
  
Badoka stares at the readouts. "All vitals nominal," she smiles.  
  
"Move around, Kiiwii," Mikan orders.  
  
"*Okay!*" the mechanically-filtered voice echoes from the Phantom.  
Servomotors kick into gear as the armour walks out of the programming chamber.  
Arms move up, sweeping around. The torso twists left and right. The knees  
bend. "*Mobility's okay,*" Kiiwii reports.  
  
"Life signs still nominal," Badoka reports.  
  
"Control mechanisms nominal," Zakuro adds.  
  
"Okay," Mikan nods. "Return, Kiiwii. Get out of there."  
  
"*Right,*" Kiiwii returns the Phantom to the programming chamber. A  
moment later, the armour shuts down as the engineer's arms move to unfasten  
the helmet from her face. A second later, she shakes her head. "Whoo!! That  
was fun!"  
  
"How do you feel?" Mikan kneels beside her.  
  
"A little sleepy," Kiiwii stifles a yawn. "Other than that, I'm okay."  
  
The four exchange looks. "It works!!" Badoka giggles.  
  
"Yes!" Mikan's glasses glitter. "The first step is passed!! We have  
proven that combat armour can be moved via CT technology! Once we've tested  
this in battle, then, THEN Ataru-sama's enemies will topple over like dominos  
in a line so he can claim his rightful destiny for himself and Sagussa!!"  
  
Their leader brays out a laugh. The other guards sweat. "Mikan-chan,  
get help!" Zakuro sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Four: Reunion" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) The conscience transference (CT) technology employed in Project Four was  
first postulated in the Tanith Lee story "Electric Forest."  
  
2) The android codes used on Zeiwan run in the following format (I also use  
them in my regular short stories) using Ayara (10G-76283-27) as an example:  
  
10 - Unit model type  
G - Sentience classification (not always included as you  
may have noticed from Vivian's example in "Darling's  
Other Girlfriend")  
76283 - Unit lot series  
27 - Unit number  
  
3) A fan of this series makes a guest appearance in this story thanks to  
his giving three of the *daishi'cha* names. Thanks, Sean!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"I'm going out for a while!" Shinobu announces.  
  
Her parents stare at her. "Be careful, Shinobu," Kimiki smiles, pleased  
that her daughter seemed happy.  
  
"I will!" Shinobu waves as she leaves the house. Taking in a breath of  
fresh air, she finds herself staring at a beautiful day over Tomobiki. "Ah!!  
What a wonderful day! Might as well go see if Pamanba's around!"  
  
She proceeds to Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour. Truthfully, Shinobu had  
much to be happy about. Although still hurting over Junba's demise, as long  
as the hunter's *mei'na* was within her, she would always remain a part of  
Shinobu's life. Junba visited her in her dreams mostly, interesting episodes  
which caused the Terran to blush whenever things became...intimate. Further,  
Junba reminded her that somewhere out there was Akisur, someone she had been  
bonded to for a long time. If the chance came, Akisur and Shinobu could  
reunite, explore a life together. If not, Shinobu could survive. Failures in  
previous attempts at finding a life-mate had dulled her reaction to the  
resultant pain. It was the process of growing up, Shinobu realized. Fantasy  
lovers were great for romance novels. They never occurred in real life.  
  
In addition, establishing a real friendship with Lum had become  
possible, as well as re-establishing a rapport with Ataru. Although the Oni  
remained incapacitated, thanks to Yethis Seq and his conspirators, Shinobu had  
heard from Suzume Seikou that Lum was on her way to Earth so Noa and Ataru  
could restore her. Shinobu hoped to spend time with Lum, Ataru and Noa before  
they left for Sagussa. Time seemed to be going so fast. Shinobu had put in  
her name at a local nursing college. Soon, she would take the exam and get on  
with her life, just like everyone else was doing.  
  
Shinobu blinks as she hears someone fly up. "'Morning, Shinobu," a  
voice calls out.  
  
"Oh...'morning, Sil," Shinobu smiles as Sil lands beside her. "Come to  
see Mendou-san?"  
  
"Yep!" the Oni nods. "Actually, it'll be a short visit. Did you hear  
what happened in Onishuto yesterday?"  
  
"We don't get INN here, remember."  
  
"Ah, right!" Sil shudders with excitement. "It turns out that Yethis'  
mansion was destroyed by a bauximite flash-bomb!"  
  
Shinobu blinks, remembering how Pamanba's superiors had been eliminated.  
"Looks like Sylia and her friends are having fun."  
  
"You bet!" Sil laughs. "No one has any idea what's going on! I guess  
by the time Yethis figures it out, Sylia-san's friends'll be measuring him for  
a pine box!!"  
  
Both howl with merriment, realizing that the victory of the Democratic  
Alliance...by extension, the preservation of galactic peace...was closer at  
hand. "So, you're only here for a bit," Shinobu muses. "What next?"  
  
"I have to go back to Uru," Sil sighs. "The Alliance needs me to sit on  
the Plenipotentiary Council, administer the referendum campaign."  
  
"That's pretty open, you know," Shinobu looks worried. "Do you think  
Yethis' friends know where you stand on reform?"  
  
"If they don't, they will soon enough," Sil muses. "But I can't hide  
behind this facade anymore. People have to know the truth. If I can help,  
all the better."  
  
"Sil, you be careful," Shinobu warns. "You know what Yethis did to Lum.  
He could do worse to you...and you don't have Sagussa backing you, remember?"  
  
"I'll be fine," the Oni gives the Terran a warm squeeze. "Anyhow, I  
have to go see Dear! Take care!"  
  
"Come back soon!" Shinobu waves as Sil flies off to the Mendou estate.  
As the Oni disappears, a chill runs through her heart. "Buddha, watch over  
her, please," she prays. "Mendou-san is happy with her. Don't take her away,  
please..."  
  
Her petition is interrupted by a shuffling noise behind her. Shinobu  
jolts, then spins around to see someone stagger from a side alley. The woman,  
a golden-skinned beauty with long wavy brown hair, stares at the Terran, then  
collapses to the ground. "Help...me..."  
  
Shinobu gasps, dropping down and commencing first aid. "Are you okay?!  
What's wrong?!" she gently shakes the woman. "Hey!!"  
  
She places two fingers on the woman's neck pulse. No feeling. Shinobu  
gasps as she arches the woman's head back, pumping in five quick breaths, then  
moves to administer CPR. The air does not make the woman's chest rise.  
Shinobu's hands fall on her sternum, then she gently pushes down. The  
movement causes a hatch to open in the woman's chest above her bosum. Shinobu  
looks, her face frozen with shock on seeing complex micro-circuitry and energy  
conduits affixed to chainmail musculature and a metal breastbone. "Oh, gods!"  
she gasps, feeling bile rise from her throat. "Y-you...you're a machine...!"  
  
Shinobu jolts as the woman's hand gently grasps her arm. Pleading green  
eyes stare at her. "Help...me...please..." she begs the stunned Terran...  
  
* * *  
  
A moment later, Shinobu carries the unmoving woman into Shapiro's.  
"Shapiro-san!!" she calls out. "Are you here?!"  
  
"What is it?!" Shapiro runs up from the basement, worry on his face.  
Rarely had anyone called out for him so urgently.  
  
Fortunately, the parlour is empty as Shinobu lays the woman on a table.  
"Can you help her?!" she stares at the Vosian.  
  
"A Zeiwanite...eh?!" he blinks on seeing her open circuit hatch. "An  
android?! What's one doing here?!"  
  
"She just came out of an alley begging for my help," Shinobu frets.  
"Can you help her? I don't know how to do first aid on an android!"  
  
Shapiro hums, then switching the sing to CLOSED, begins to rifle through  
the android's dress. Shinobu is curious to see that she is overdressed by  
Terran standards. Frilly blouse, long skirt trimmed in crinole lace, bobby  
socks, mary janes, neck choker with pendant, wrist warmers with cut-out holes  
for the fingers...not to mention beautiful eye shadow, blush and lipstick. A  
powerful yearning fills Shinobu on seeing this defenseless android, her aura  
of purity, of life and joy drawing the Terran like a moth to a flame. Sensing  
this, Shapiro, though thorough in his examination, does not expose the woman  
more than necessary.  
  
"Well, she seems in good shape," Shapiro muses, reaching up to close the  
circuit hatch. "No visible damage. It could be some internal program,  
perhaps a slave circuit trying to draw her back to where she belongs."  
  
"A slave circuit?!!" Shinobu exclaims. "Who would do such a thing?!!"  
  
"Shinobu, even on Sagussa, androids are kept on a leash," the Vosian  
warns. "Zeiwanite androids are top-of-the-line when it comes to sentience,  
but they have little in the way of legal or moral rights. They're servants,  
pure and simple. I can guess this one is a very expensive love-toy."  
  
"A sex slave?!" the Terran blinks, staring at the unmoving form before  
her. "Why?! I don't understand...!"  
  
"Search me!" Shapiro shrugs. "Androids were never popular on Vos. I  
can't conceive of why people would want them in the first place. This really  
isn't my area of expertise. Listen, let me call the Gatherer and ask someone  
to come look at her."  
  
"Please," Shinobu nods.  
  
Shapiro heads downstairs while Shinobu sits beside the android, gazing  
intently into her face. Finely sculptured, fragile like an expensive  
porcelain doll's...or a mannequin's. Whoever built her spent a lot of time on  
detail. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. Shinobu felt a strange feeling  
course through her. Before she realized what she was doing, she was leaning  
down, placing a tender kiss on the android's lips. She then looks up and  
around, wondering if someone saw her.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Shinobu yelps as the android's eyes open, staring at the Terran. "S-  
sorry!" Shinobu stammers, waving her hands. "I...I was...well, er...you  
see...you understand, don't you?!" she babbles incoherently.  
  
The Zeiwanite blinks. "You find me attractive."  
  
"Ah...um..." Shinobu stammers, then nods. "Yes."  
  
The android smiles. "So are you," she muses.  
  
Sensing the growing strength in her words, Shinobu gently grasps her  
hand. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?! Who are you, anyway?!"  
  
The android blinks for a moment, then sits up. "Internal systems are  
operating below-nominal levels," she reports. "I came here to escape an  
abusive supervisor. My name is Ayara, serial code 10G-76283-27. My friends  
call me Aya."  
  
Shinobu stares at her. "I'm Shinobu Miyaki," she indicates herself.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"No," Aya hums. "My power grid has a virus in it trying to shut me  
down, leave me vulnerable. A slave-circuit, your friend calls it. It's an  
attempt to prevent me from...re-...por-...ting..."  
  
Shinobu yelps as Aya collapses on the table, energy draining from her  
body. At that moment, a transporter beam sends in Marianoshoo, a green-haired  
Oni-born robotics specialist with Internal Security. Without further ado, she  
runs a diagnostics scanner over the unmoving android. "She said something  
about a slave-circuit trying to shut her down!" Shinobu reports.  
  
"I see it," Maria nods, then checking her readings, lays Aya on the  
table, pulls open her shirt, then pops a circuit hatch above her belly-button.  
  
Shinobu shudders, appalled that Maria would treat Aya like some broken  
toaster instead of a sentient being worthy of respect and privacy. Staring at  
the circuits, the Sagussan whistles. "Wow!! Class Ten personal companion  
android! This is a classic model on Zeiwan!!"  
  
"Help her!!" Shinobu pleads.  
  
"Relax!" Maria calms her, then staring at the gear-boxes in Aya's  
stomach, disconnects two, then does a quick re-wiring job. "There!" she  
closes the android up. "That should do it."  
  
Aya's eyes open, then she sits up. "Power systems...nominal," she  
blinks. "My slave-circuit's gone."  
  
"You'd think Zeiwanites would work on programming their love-toys a  
little better instead of putting those things in them," Maria muses. "If you  
want, Shinobu, I can take her to the Gatherer and run a detailed diagnostic on  
her systems, just to make sure other bugs aren't going to surprise you later."  
  
"I'd appreciate it," Shinobu smiles, gently taking Aya's hand...  
  
* * *  
  
"Very nice," Maria muses as she stares at the diagnostic diagram of  
Aya's systems in her research lab aboard the Gatherer. "Gotta admit, the  
Zeiwanites sure know how to build them. If you want to know, Shinobu, this  
unit's over a hundred years old."  
  
"Eh?!" Shinobu stares in disbelief at the cyberdoctor. "A hundred years  
old! No way!"  
  
Her eyes turn to Aya. She is now on a diagnostic bed, her body  
discreetly covered by a sheet. Several circuit hatches are open, allowing  
probes to scan her systems. Aya is down to secondary power, still awake by  
organic standards but unable to move, much less feel discomfort when Maria  
worked on her systems. "So, where does she come from?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"According to her master control system, she was the property of a  
pleasure house in Zeiwanopolis, Zeiwan's capital city," Maria hums. "But this  
was fifty years ago. Someone put an override code into that and inserted new  
instructions. It's no wonder she decided to bolt from her supervisor. The  
supervisorship conflict alone could've caused serious problems in her ethics  
program...not that there's enough problems already there."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Maria sighs, her eyes flashing with disgust. "Her new supervisor is a  
woman by the name of Henra," Maria sneers. "Near as I can tell, she's the  
leader of a band of outlaws calling themselves the Lost Ones. What's worse,  
Henra's quite perverted. What she's done to Aya is gross...but what she's  
forced Aya to do to others...especially children...is really sick!"  
  
"What?!" Shinobu turns sheet-white. "You mean she's...?!"  
  
Maria nods, staring sympathetically at Aya. "The compassionate side of  
her has rebelled every time someone underage has been 'targeted.' However,  
all her supervisor has to do is either verbally or physically switch off her  
higher brain functions, then let her go to work. Her sexual intercourse  
programs run on a different system, so you can literally shut her mind off and  
she'd still be able to please you in ways even I can't imagine. That's how  
they keep their androids under control on Zeiwan."  
  
"Sick!!" Shinobu stares at the Zeiwanite. The very thought of Aya with  
someone Reiko's age caused her to feel nauseous. "Can you help her?"  
  
"Well, I can do some quick rewiring of her circuitry, erase all her  
prior supervisor codes, then install some new moral programs..." Maria hums.  
"I haven't finished with the diagnostic, so it'll be a while. You want to  
stay here or do something else?"  
  
"I'll go visit Ataru-kun," Shinobu smiles, leaning down to kiss Aya's  
forehead. "I'll be back in a while, Aya-chan."  
  
"Okay," Aya smiles.  
  
Shinobu steps out of the laboratory, then asks Henry to transport her to  
the main bridge. Stations are quiet as she walks up to the door leading to  
Ataru's suite. Before she can ring the doorbell, the door opens, revealing  
her own spirit-sister and Sagussa's Prime Councillor. Both appear refreshed.  
"Hi!!" Shinobu-chan beams as she embraces Shinobu. "How are you, spirit-  
sister?!"  
  
"I'm okay!" Shinobu returns the embrace, then embraces Sakura-chan.  
"What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, we're busy," Sakura-chan slips an arm around her bond-mate. "We're  
here to elicit additional genetic samples from Ataru's old classmates. Most  
of the Inner Circle's already in Tomobiki soliciting volunteers."  
  
"Eh?!" Shinobu jolts. "You mean...?"  
  
"People like Mendou, Megane and his friends," Shinobu-chan smiles.  
"We've already got some from Mark Onsen, not to mention those young men Noa  
found when she rescued Lum. But, still, it's not enough."  
  
"Wow!!" Shinobu whistles. "Is Lum-chan with you?"  
  
Both Sagussans nod. "And Ataru-kun wanted to ensure people didn't  
regress," Shinobu hums, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, if they have potential life-mates who don't want them to  
misbehave, we can make sure things don't get too out of hand," Sakura-chan  
smiles. "Anyhow, we have to go. Take care, Shinobu."  
  
"You, too," Shinobu waves as the Sagussans head to the turbolift, then  
looks back in. "Ataru-kun?"  
  
"C'mon in," Ataru waves her inside.  
  
Shinobu notices he is dressed in a yukata. "Oh, my!" she gasps in mock  
indignation. "Ataru-kun! You mean you actually do it with those girls?!"  
  
"I've been doing it with them every spare moment since I left you guys  
on Colony Seventy-one," Ataru sighs. "Even when I haven't been in anyone's  
company, I've been taking drugs that're firing my sperm counts through the  
roof. Geez, wishing for a harem's one thing..."  
  
Shinobu laughs as she sits beside him. "Where's Lum?"  
  
"She's on her way here from Shingetsu," he smiles. "Noa also found a  
group of abandoned children there, people left behind after the Lannarkites  
hit the place. Guess some people on Sagussa're going to be mothers sooner  
than expected."  
  
"That's good," she shudders. "I just ran into an android from Zeiwan  
who was used by a pedophile."  
  
His eyes widen, then he nods. "Ah! Henry told me about that. Don't  
worry. We have the best cyberdocs around. What're you going to do with her  
once Maria's finished?"  
  
"I don't know," she shakes her head. "If I let her go, she might fall  
into the hands of some other pervert. This reminds me of that time I was in  
Nerima when I learned of that sicko fan club who saw me as some warped  
reincarnation of Kali."  
  
"Noa told me about that," he reaches over to softly brush her cheek.  
"It's bad enough you have problems in the present. You don't need the future  
crashing down on you, too."  
  
"Yeah!" she stares at him. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Me?!" Ataru sighs. "Well, once Lum's back to normal, return to Sagussa  
and try to re-establish some sense of normalcy in our lives. If Yethis and  
his clowns want to make an issue of it, I'll make an issue of them!"  
  
"Good," Shinobu nods. "Oh, Sil's heading back to Uru. She's going to  
help out with the referendum."  
  
"Hope she doesn't go back too soon," Ataru muses. "Her Sagussan spirit-  
sister's just been made Deputy Prime Councillor of Sen'sha Seven..."  
  
The door swooshes open, revealing Ayesha. "Ataru, I have those notes  
from Intelligence on trying to locate the fleet...oh!" she stops, then smiles.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company."  
  
"C'mon in, Ayesha," Ataru sits up. "This is Shinobu Miyaki, a classmate  
and my former girlfriend. Shinobu, this is Noa's adopted sister Ayesha."  
  
"Hi," Ayesha walks up, giving Shinobu's hand a friendly squeeze. *Wow!!  
She's cute!* the acting Executive Assistant feels her cheeks redden on seeing  
Ataru's former girlfriend up close.  
  
"Hi," Shinobu smiles, then turns to Ataru. "She's one of the people Noa  
found when she went after Koibito Otaku, huh?"  
  
"Yep," Ataru nods. "Ayesha's mind was badly damaged when Noa found her,  
so Noa's companion android volunteered to have her memories copied into Ayesha  
when she was regenerated. We're trying to trace down relatives, but so far,  
nothing..."  
  
Ataru and Ayesha tense. The door opens, revealing Noa. "Lucy! you got  
some s'plaining to do!!" the *ashi'cha* declares in a thick Spanish accent.  
  
"You've been watching too much TV, Noa," Ataru smiles, then blinks.  
  
Lum walks in. "Hello, Darling," she drones neutrally.  
  
He stops, horror crossing his face on seeing her. "Ataru-kun, are you  
alright?!" Shinobu stares concernedly at him.  
  
"Ataru, what's wrong?!" Ayesha walks up.  
  
Throwing his hands up in surrender, he screams, "***WHY, WHY, WHY DO  
PEOPLE ON URU ALWAYS DRESS HER IN A GODDAMNED BIKINI?!?!?!***"  
  
Everyone faints!  
  
* * *  
  
"Impossible!!" the shadowy figure on the viewscreen replies.  
  
Yethis' eyes narrow. "What do you mean 'impossible?!'" he sneers. "I  
want to know if you can arrange a hit on Nagaiwakai Moroboshi!"  
  
"And I tell you it's impossible!" the leader of the Urusian Assassins  
Guild replies. "She's a Righteous Gentile, remember?! The woman is under  
surveillance by the Holy Inquisition! She also has her own personal army and  
assassins corps! On top of that are her personal martial skills. They're  
formidable! And there's her grandson to consider! He's the repository of a  
martial arts form which puts the Silent Ones to shame...and let's not forget  
the Sagussans!! If you want to kill her to avenge the death of your lover,  
General, you'd better find someone else! I've already told my compatriots  
that they're to ignore your offers and anyone else wanting to target any of  
Moroboshi's relatives! Good-day, General."  
  
The screen goes dark. Yethis bolts to his feet, his eyes flashing with  
murderous rage. Although technically outlawed since the Union Revolution, the  
Assassins Guild had always made themselves available for Uru's leaders in case  
something quick and direct required doing. If the Guild were scared of the  
Moroboshi clan, that meant Nagaiwakai and her accursed grandson were even more  
powerful than rumour postulated. That was not good.  
  
Quaking with sullen rage, Yethis storms out of his personal cubicle in  
the Tribal Council chambers. Already, the other councillors were moving to  
their seats. "If we can get started," President Lana sighs. "We have some  
things to discuss."  
  
Yethis assumes his chair beside the president. His eyes narrow, taking  
notice of Invader glaring at him, a wry smile twisting his mouth. The captain  
was obviously delighted in the general's recent misfortune. Yethis stares at  
him, then returns his attention to Lana. Whatever gloating that fat fool  
could make would not be relevant in a short while...as soon as Lum was again  
in Imperial hands.  
  
Soon...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning, Priss-chan!" Sugoi's voice cuts through the fog.  
  
Priss groans, rubbing her forehead, as she opens her eyes, beholding her  
bond-mate in the crook of her arm. "Hi, honey," the coxswain kisses her.  
"Missed you."  
  
"Missed you, too," Sugoi rubs her forehead under Priss' chin. "I'm so  
glad you're here. Things've been lonely since we were last together."  
  
Over six months before when they bonded, Priss sighs. Not a good way to  
start a relationship. "Well, we might as well catch up," she purrs, her  
tongue flicking at the Oni's horn.  
  
Sugoi yelps with delight...but before things could get more intimate,  
the door flies open, revealing Kanari. "Sugoi-chan...ooops!!" the biodroid  
stops on seeing her friend in such a compromising position.  
  
"What is it, Kanari?" Sugoi sighs.  
  
"Sorry!" Kanari blushes. "But Priss-san's friends are here. They want  
to see her."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Sugoi dismisses her. "Go bug Manju!"  
  
"Hai!!" Kanari bows, then flies out of the room.  
  
Priss and Sugoi share a communal sigh. "Well, can't sit on my ass all  
day," the coxswain mutters as she sits up, then starts dressing.  
  
"Oh, when?!" the Oni-Avalonian embraces her bond-mate from behind.  
"When can we have time to ourselves?!"  
  
"Soon, honey!" Priss kisses her. "But right now, we've work to do if  
those people are to have a quiet life."  
  
Sugoi sighs, then begins dressing. A moment later, both emerge from the  
bedroom, proceeding to the living room, where Priss' troopmates were waiting.  
"Hey, stranger!" Linna waves. "And what were you doing?!"  
  
"None of your business!" Priss growls, then looks at Homeri. "Can I get  
a coffee with milk?"  
  
"Right away, Priss-san," the biodroid nods, then heads into the kitchen.  
  
"So what's the plan?" the coxswain relaxes in a chair, Sugoi sitting in  
her lap.  
  
"Nothing right now," Sylia sighs. "With Lum soon to recover, Ataru  
might decide to go open with what we know and allow things to fall into place.  
The chances are good we'll be back home in a week."  
  
"That's good," Priss yawns, embracing her bond-mate. "What about these  
two? I'm not in the mood for a long-range relationship, you know."  
  
"Well," Sylia stares at Yedris, "we'll just have to persuade them to  
come live on Sagussa with us."  
  
The Oni-Avalonians blush while everyone else laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
...while unbeknownst to them, a small listening device in a plant  
transmits the conversation to a listening post several blocks away. Hearing  
the words, a member of Uru's Defence Intelligence Directorate jots down notes,  
then sends a recording of the message to his superior, who in turn passes it  
to Des Azu...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the Gatherer, Lum, once again in her tiger-striped  
Sagussan jumpsuit, reclines on the bed in the master bedroom. Ataru and Noa  
lay on either side, their hands poised over their lover's face. Shinobu and  
Ayesha sit at Lum's feet. "Neither of you can interfere," the *ashi'cha*  
instructs. "We have to give this all our concentration. Understood?"  
  
"Understood," Ayesha nods. "Be careful, sister."  
  
"We'll be fine," Noa smiles, turning to Ataru. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," he nods.  
  
Shinobu prays as Ataru's and Noa's fingertips touch Lum's face. Psi-  
probes lance into the Oni's mind, seeking the cocoon where her *mei'na* was  
stored. Time suddenly stands still as Noa and Ataru find their astral selves  
floating before the trapped Lum. Wow!! he whistles. It's no wonder  
everyone's had so much trouble trying to get control of her! I've never  
sensed such willpower in my life!!  
  
No wonder she was so much trouble for you, Noa muses. Ready?  
  
Ready, he nods.  
  
The two place their astral selves against the cocoon, summoning all  
their power to crack the shell and allow Lum to escape. The cocoon vibrates  
as the psi-probes lance in. Cracks appear. We're...doing...it! Noa  
gasps.  
  
Lum-chan...c'mon out... Ataru pants. It's okay! You're...safe!  
  
* * *  
  
In realspace, Noa and Ataru heavily perspire. Several minutes have  
passed. "Are they alright?!!" Shinobu panics.  
  
Ayesha runs a medical scanner over them. "They're about to go into  
shock!!" she gasps. "Lum's defenses must be tougher than they suspected!!"  
  
"What do we do?!" the Terran wonders.  
  
Ayesha stares at her sister. Biting her lip, she holds out her hand.  
"Join in and help!"  
  
Shinobu blinks, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Inside Lum's mind, the assault against Lum's protective cocoon  
continues. How...long...? Ataru feels faint.  
  
Not...much...longer... Noa grits her teeth. I think...it's about  
...to give!  
  
Suddenly, two additional astral forms appear: Ayesha and Shinobu.  
Ataru-kun!! Noa!! the Terran panics, then floats to his side. Here!  
Use me!! I'll help you!  
  
Shinobu places herself behind Ataru, supporting him as he continues his  
assault. Ayesha replicates the action with Noa. Combined, the four press on.  
Lum-chan...come out of there, love... Noa pleads. You're safe now...  
  
C'mon, *koishii*... Ataru grits his teeth. We need you back in  
the real world!  
  
Lum, please! Ayesha pants. Everyone misses you. All your friends  
are worried. Think of your parents? What will they do if you don't come  
back!  
  
Lum, come out! Shinobu gasps. Feel everyone's love for you!  
Please, please...please come out!  
  
Suddenly, the cocoon glows star-white. The four astral forms back away  
as it shatters, revealing Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
...then everyone returns to realspace just as Lum's eyes open. "Wha...  
*tcha,* what's going on here...?!" the Oni groans, looking around. "Darling  
...Noa...Shinobu...?" she blinks. "Where am I?! What's going on?!"  
  
Seeing her eyes sparkle with the zest for life Lum has always had, Ataru  
and Noa howl with relief as they embrace her. "You're home, Lum," Shinobu is  
on the brink of tears. "You're safe now."  
  
Lum blinks, then smiles, wrapping an arm around her fiance and bond-  
mate...  
  
* * *  
  
"Gone?!" a gravelly voice demands. "Where?"  
  
The man shudders under that cold gaze. "She escaped, Lady Henra," he  
averts his eyes from her. "Took a warpshuttle and headed in the general  
direction of Triton. We've lost all telemetry on her. The chances are that  
she's been destroyed..."  
  
"I cannot afford to take chances!!" Henra bolts to her feet. Dressed in  
a black leather strapsuit intensifying her aura of a dominatrix, her golden  
skin seems gaunt, pale. "WE can't afford those chances!!! Send ships to find  
her shuttle!! Don't come back until you've found her!!"  
  
"Y-yes, my lady," he stammers, then quickly withdraws.  
  
Henra growls as she feels the hunger surge from her abdomen. Rising  
from her throne, she marches into a private chamber. There, chained to a bed,  
is an Ipraedies girl even younger than Hazel, naked except for a pair of lace  
panties. Licking her lips as her eyes swim over the girl's budding features,  
the leader of the Lost Ones lays beside her latest prize. "There, there,  
sweetie," she coos, shifting the dazed girl's face towards her. "Don't be  
afraid. This won't hurt a bit."  
  
"No...please, don't..." the girl weakly pleads.  
  
"Hush!" Henra's tongue traces her lips. "Soon, you'll appreciate this  
hunger, lust for the thrill becoming one of us gives you! Now, just relax..."  
  
Her mouth encompasses the girl's. The Ipraedies jolts as the Zeiwanite  
sucks her very life energy into her. Her olive complexion then fades,  
transforms into a sickly gangrene shade. The girl gasps as the transformation  
completes, then effortlessly shatters the bonds, embracing Henra. "How may I  
serve you, mistress?" she hums, humanity gone from her eyes, her soul.  
  
Henra lays back on the bed. "Torture me!"  
  
"As you command," the girl takes whip in hand...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Four: Reunion" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE FOUR: REUNION," as Ataru's  
bodyguards continue their work on the mysterious Project Four, Shinobu  
encounters a Zeiwanite android named Ayara (Aya), who escaped from her  
supervisor Henra, leader of a band of outlaws named the Lost Ones. Helping  
Aya overcome her problems, Shinobu is present when Lum returns from Shingetsu,  
then helps Ataru, Noa and Ayesha restore the Oni to normal. As Pathfinder  
Troop Six reunite with Priss at Yedris' house (and their location is detected  
by troops under the command of Yethis' friend Des Azu), Henra, a pedophile and  
energy vampire, orders a search for her missing android love-toy...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Moving on now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"It's like I was watching a videotape of me sleepwalking," Lum admits as  
everyone relaxes in the Gatherer's main cafeteria, nursing her tea. "I had no  
idea I killed those people, much less that pervert Otaku, while I was asleep.  
But when my *mei'na* reunited with my body, everything came to me."  
  
"That's expected," Noa nods. "I tried it some years ago when I was Duty  
*Daishi'cha.* Gave Honey such a fright when I did it, too!" she giggles.  
  
"Especially meeting you," Lum turns to Ayesha, then stares at her bond-  
mate. "Noa, we have to get this girl united with someone!"  
  
"Any suggestions?" Ataru wonders.  
  
Ayesha stares at Shinobu. "There's one," she playfully winks.  
  
"Hey!!" the Terran suddenly flushes. "You mind?!"  
  
"You're currently single, recovering from the loss of your last bond-  
mate," Noa explains. "On Sagussa, people would be automatically attracted to,  
as Mendou would say, fill the gaping holes in your heart."  
  
"Oh!" Shinobu blinks in surprise, then sighs, staring at Ayesha. "If  
you don't mind, Ayesha-san, I'll keep my options to this side of the Galactic  
Barrier."  
  
"Pity," Ayesha ho-hums. "It would've been dreamy!"  
  
Shinobu turns beet-red while everyone else laughs. "She must've got  
that from my companion droid!" Noa snorts, then sighs. "In the meantime, what  
do we do next?" she stares at Lum.  
  
"I just want to stay here and be with you and Darling," the Oni sighs,  
then stares at Ayesha. "Not to mention getting *mashoi'cha,*" she uses the  
term for bond-mate's sister, "...her own lover."  
  
An intercom alarm sounds off. "Marianoshoo to Shinobu," the cyberdoctor  
working on Aya calls in. "Please come to my lab. There's something I have to  
tell you about Ayara."  
  
"On my way," Shinobu stands...  
  
* * *  
  
"***SHE'S A CYBORG?!?!?!***" everyone exclaims.  
  
Aya now sits on the diagnostic bed, dressed in a jumpsuit. Marianoshoo  
shows a diagnostic map of the Zeiwanite's central nervous system. "Afraid  
so," she sighs. "Her body is the standard Class Ten companion android...but  
her mind, spinal column and supporting structures to keep them alive are fully  
organic. I carbon-dated her. She was born over two hundred years ago."  
  
"Just before the Atomic Wars," Noa whistles, then stares at Aya. "Do  
you have any idea where you came from?"  
  
"Maria-sensei cleared out some memory blockages which prevented my  
remembering my past," Aya smiles. "I'm from North Zeiwan. When the Atomic  
Wars started, I was a civil defence official. I...was nearly killed in an  
atomic attack. My superiors saved me by extracting my brain and inserting it  
into the body of a cyborg soldier."  
  
"I've heard of them!" Lum shudders. "They were nasty!"  
  
"True," Aya nods, clearly not proud of her previous life. "When the  
Post-Atomic Horror set in, I was assigned to peacekeeping and intelligence  
duties. Then someone got the brilliant idea of mating my mind to the body of  
a sex-droid. And...that's how I came to be here."  
  
"Wow!!" Shinobu gapes, awed by Aya's eventful life. "So...what brought  
you here to Earth?! Maria told me about Henra..."  
  
"Please," Aya shudders. "I really don't want to talk about her."  
  
"Don't deny your past, Aya," Maria warns. "Your central mind might be  
organic, but it's mated to very complex cybernetics. You'll be facing a  
cascade failure if you're not careful."  
  
Aya blinks. "Yes, Sensei," she nods, then faces Shinobu. "Henra is the  
present leader of the Lost Ones...the most vicious by far."  
  
"The Lost Ones?!!" Ataru exclaims, then blinks confusedly. "Who are  
they?"  
  
"Life-energy vampires, Darling," Lum sneers in disgust. "They suck out  
a person's life-force, thus creating a new vampire, just like your planet's  
legends. They're another by-product of the Atomic Wars. Originally mutated  
victims of thermonuclear radiation, they became a pack of scavengers. They're  
like the Lannarkites; preying on normal humans for sustenance. When Zeiwan  
broke into space, they seized ships and pirated everyone that sailed past. To  
this day, they remain a big problem."  
  
"Ouch!!" Ataru winces. "So, what's with this Henra?"  
  
"She's a pedophile," Aya shudders. "Even before she became a Lost One,  
she...preyed on innocent children. Reprogrammed me to be her 'helper' when  
taming her 'pets!'" she spits out. "Her...habit became acute when she became  
a Lost One. Over the years, I've tried to break free. Every time, Henra or  
one of the others've caught me, dragged me back and had me reprogrammed. But  
...they never knew I had a soul, that I was a person with a subconscious which  
remembered everything. Then, recently, I learned of what was happening to  
Earth," she stares at Ataru. "I realized that there's no way Henra could come  
after me here with Sagussa standing in the way. Earth...was my sanctuary."  
  
"And you found it!" Shinobu squeezes the cyborg's hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aya stares at the Terran.  
  
"You can become human again!" Shinobu beams. "The Sagussans can do  
almost anything they want!! If they could resurrect a hundred thousand women,  
they can certainly help you!"  
  
Ataru, Noa and Lum exchange looks. "Um...don't be too sure of that,  
Shinobu," the *ashi'cha* warns.  
  
"You can, can't you?!" Shinobu faces her with anticipation.  
  
"Can it be done?" Lum stares at Maria.  
  
"Well, medicine isn't my specialty, but I can tell you this," the  
cyberdoctor sighs. "Given Aya's current organic state...just a brain and  
spinal column...there's very little we can do. Cloning a body is out; that's  
outlawed. We don't even have a cloning machine even if the Surgeon-General  
would authorize an exception. Finding a donor body to transplant Aya's mind  
into would be next to impossible. You're risking organ rejection even if the  
genetics match up perfectly, which is a million-in-one long shot. The  
regeneration matrix MIGHT help, but it's so powerful, it could just turn  
around and wipe Aya's mind clean."  
  
"In other words, Aya's stuck where she is," Ataru concludes.  
  
Shinobu looks dejected. "Shinobu, it's okay," Aya smiles. "I've been  
this way for over two centuries. I consider it a blessing that I've been  
allowed to live for this long. Please, there's no need to do me any special  
favours. You've already done more than enough for me."  
  
"Well..." Shinobu sighs. "I'm training to be a nurse. I've...caught  
the life-saving bug from people like Catty, Pony and Misato. They don't give  
up when it comes to treating other people. Besides, you've suffered way too  
much as an 'android.'"  
  
Aya embraces her. "The Mother Goddess bless you," she kisses Shinobu's  
forehead. "Your words are kindness and healing enough."  
  
"In the meantime," Maria cuts in, "...I've eliminated all possible ways  
the Lost Ones could employ to regain control of her. Since her mind's still  
organic, Aya is recognized by Sagussan law as an organic, with all the rights.  
I'veset up special guards to ensure her not falling victim to viruses and any  
other surprises people could consider. With that, she's free to go!"  
  
"Thanks!" Shinobu beams, then turns to Aya. "You want to come down to  
Earth, Aya-chan? I'll introduce you to everyone!"  
  
"Please," the cyborg stands.  
  
They depart, hand-in-hand. Concern crosses the others' faces. "Lyna, I  
hope she doesn't suffer another heartbreak," Lum sinks into Ataru's embrace.  
"After what she went through with Junba, will she be able to take it?"  
  
"Let's hope so," Ataru sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure about this?!" Des Azu grumbles.  
  
His senior lieutenant grimly nods. "Yes, sir. The Democratic Alliance  
is now working hand-in-hand with Moroboshi's agents to bring down General  
Yethis. Those people're at Lady Yedris' house now."  
  
Des' eyes narrow as he turns his chair, staring at the cityscape beyond  
his office window. The red-haired Oni had supported Yethis' efforts since  
they were high school students. Theirs was a long and fruitful friendship,  
beneficial to both as they advanced through the ranks, then diverged into  
different fields. Des was always around to prevent Yethis from facing  
political embarrassment, like the time the general lost nearly half his  
personal squadron thanks to a renegade Niphentaxian System Destroyer. The  
right words, the right evidence at the right place and time always worked.  
  
There was one thing which Des and Yethis always disagreed: Yedris.  
Yethis, despite his ambition, loved his older sister dearly, was loathe to see  
her or her children hurt. However, Des knew how cunning Yedris was, how  
dangerous she could be when cornered. Des had tried eliminating Yedris on  
several occasions, the most recent being seven months before. Des had  
arranged with Uday Renning to send troops down to eliminate Yedris and Sugoi.  
That failed, but Des had fled while Uday had been hunted down and beheaded,  
his troops slaughtered.  
  
Des suspected that the Sagussans had been involved in that, not to  
mention the Alliance's meeting with the Avalonians. Now, he had hard proof  
that Yedris was collaborating with Ataru Moroboshi to stop the Imperials.  
That was treason...and as head of the Defence Intelligence Directorate, Des  
was charged with combatting those who would betray Uru.  
  
"Send a squad to Yedris' home," he orders. "Covert approach. Yedris  
has turned traitor. Deal with it."  
  
"Yes, sir," the lieutenant salutes, then walks out of the office...  
  
* * *  
  
Well, well, well, Priss hums as she stares at the bug in the living  
room. We've been having an eavesdropper spy on us for some time by the  
looks of things.  
  
Nene had just done a security sweep of Yedris' home, finding a half-  
dozen bugs and other listening devices. Presently, everyone surrounded Priss  
as she lifts the bug out of the plant, then crushes it. "All clear," Sylia  
sighs. "Well, now people know we're here."  
  
"What do we do?!" Reinoevan wonders.  
  
"Who planted those things?" Yedris interrupts.  
  
Nene scans one. "They appear to be standard listening devices used by  
your Intelligence Directorate," she hums, then tosses it in the garbage can.  
  
"Des Azu!" Sugoi gapes.  
  
"Hey, he's on our hit-list!!" Linna blinks surprisedly.  
  
"That's right," Sylia nods, staring at her bond-mate. "Well, love, you  
have a decision before you."  
  
The matriarch of the Democratic Alliance blinks as she senses what Sylia  
means, then sighs. "No, there's no decision to make, Syl-chan," she sinks  
into her bond-mate's embrace. "It's time for me to go."  
  
"Mom..." Sugoi's eyes moisten. "What about Rei-chan and Lan-chan?"  
  
Yedris stares at her daughter. "Rei and Lan have their own destiny  
before them, Sugoi," she smiles. "Besides, even if Uru believes us dead, they  
don't have to live with a lie. The Alliance needs a martyr, just as the Union  
revolutionaries had a martyr in Syl Aruka. I couldn't ask for a better 'fate'  
as long as it helps people. But right now, let's see to everyone's safety and  
let's let Syl-chan's people do their jobs."  
  
"O-okay," Sugoi nods.  
  
Sylia presses her wrist-communicator. "Rover Uniform Two-fourteen," she  
sighs. "Signal Techno-Entertainment Services and the Central Armoury. We  
need some stuff brought here and we need it quickly."  
  
"*Ready to relay information, Commander,*" the rover unit replies...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are, stranger!!" Sakura smiles as Lum appears in the foyer of  
Tomobiki High School. "Welcome back! You look well!"  
  
"Thanks to Noa-chan," Lum smiles at her bond-mate, then embraces the  
nurse. "Anyhow, how is everything?"  
  
"Okay," Sakura waves them to the nurse's station. "Life goes on. C'mon  
in and let's have some tea."  
  
As the three women walk down the hallway, the freshmen students stare in  
awe at Lum. Having heard all the tales about the Oni, they realize how easy  
it was for people to fall in love with her. Lum ignores them as she did with  
people she did not know. Stepping into the nurse's station, the three relax  
around a table as Sakura pours them tea. "I see the new crowd's fitting in,"  
Noa muses.  
  
"Yes," Sakura smiles. "It's refreshing, staring at new faces, wondering  
what fates await them. And...it's sad, too. There is a longing, even with  
me, to relive the old days. But you wouldn't know things like that, would  
you?"  
  
"No," the *ashi'cha* admits. "People never left while we were in  
cryosleep. They just came in. New faces, new minds. The only time we ever  
faced someone leaving us is when Mie disappeared...but that was one of one  
hundred thousand. Save for Mie's sister and friends, it hardly affected us."  
  
"Still...there's something missing," Lum muses. "I guess we haven't had  
the chance to adjust to not being students anymore. Vacation on Reiner's  
Five, the problem with Shinobu, Darling going to Nekotengu Four..."  
  
"Well, let's hope you'll get it soon," Sakura gazes at the tea leaves in  
her cup. "According to this, your problems aren't over yet."  
  
"Understandable," Lum muses...then blinks as a commotion is heard.  
"*Tcha,* what's that?!"  
  
The three head to the door, peering outside...to see several of the  
Inner Circle amid a crowd of anxious male freshmen and junior students.  
"Please, please, one at a time!!" Nagisa-chan calls out. "You have to go to  
class soon! We can handle this after school!"  
  
"Nagisa, Ryuunosuke, what are you guys doing here?!" Lum flies up.  
  
"Oh, hi, Lum," Ryuunosuke-chan shrugs. "What does it look like? We're  
here to get some more contributors to the Grand Design!"  
  
"Could you save it until after school?!" Sakura moans.  
  
"Tell it to them!!" Elle-chan indicates the other students.  
  
Lum and Noa sigh. "Well, their hearts are in the right place," the  
latter muses. "Let's go look in on everyone."  
  
"Right," the Oni nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shutaro, it is bad enough that you're cavorting with this Oni instead  
of fulfilling your obligation to your clan by marrying Asuka!" Haruka Mendou  
shudders, trying to maintain decorum. "But to actually sew your wild oats by  
being with these women is a real dishonour!!"  
  
Sil's eyes flash. "Who asked you?!!" her hand melts into explosive  
energy which blasts Mendou's mother out of the atrium! "Dear is doing a noble  
thing!!! Back off and leave him alone!!"  
  
"Thank you, Sil-chan!" Mendou sighs, then turns to his fiancee's spirit-  
sister, a government official now serving as Deputy Prime Councillor of  
Sen'sha Seven. "Now, what is it exactly that you wanted?"  
  
The Oni-turned-Sagussan politician smiles. "Well, there are many of us  
who want to have children with you. Since my spirit-sister would probably be  
loath for you to have intimate contact with us, artificial insemination is  
permissible. So, if you agree, we'll get started right away. Also, you'll  
have the chance to give some of us names, if you're so inclined."  
  
"Ah!!" Mendou nods understandingly. "Well, the idea of helping a race  
grow and expand is noble in and of itself! If Sil-chan doesn't object, I'm at  
your disposal!"  
  
"If Lum's letting her Darling do it, I can do the same!" Sil nods.  
  
"Lyna bless you, spirit-sister!" Sil-chan smiles. "So, do you want us  
to come down here or do you want to come up to the Gatherer?"  
  
"Sir!!" Haruka's retainer suddenly appears. "You cannot continue with  
this madness! What of the clan...?!"  
  
Sil blasts him into orbit! "Get lost!!!"  
  
Mendou sighs. "It's best that I come up."  
  
"Okay!!" Sil-chan nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"My!!!" Sakura gapes as a mob has coalesced around Tomobiki High School.  
  
Terran men and Sagussans freely intermingle. The largest mobs are  
naturally around Lum-chan and Sakura-chan. However, no girl is alone. The  
bodyguards meet with Tanoshii-chan, Aijooa-chan, Kenmei-chan and Yasashii-  
chan. At another corner, Tobimaro Mizunokoji finds himself in a four-way tug-  
of-war between Ryooko-chan, Asuka-chan, Yuukiki-chan and her bond-mate Windy-  
chan. Nearby, Yuukiki Mizunokoji has a "why MY husband?!" look on her face.  
  
Across the way, Fujimi Fujinami sobs as dozens of girls chat with Nagisa  
Shinowataru. Ryuunosuke is falling over laughing at the sight of his "wife"  
facing such scrutiny and how that is affecting her father. Tsubame Ozuno and  
Chiezou Budou are not safe as Kurama-chan, Elle-chan and several unnamed girls  
swarm around them. And, to Sakura's total surprise, Lan is attempting to  
solicit some girls to meet Rei, who is eating a five-course meal as a tiger-  
bull. "Why're they not looking at Rei?" the nurse turns to Noa.  
  
"Hey, we know bad genetics when we see them!!" the *ashi'cha* laughs.  
"I don't want my kids to be idiots!"  
  
Sakura laughs...then blinks as a moan emanates from behind her. She  
spins around to see Koosei flat on his back, a dazed look on his face. "O-o-  
oyuki-chan..." escapes his lips as he melts down the stairs.  
  
Behind him, Benten-chan and Oyuki-chan look disappointed. "Now, is that  
'yes' or a 'no?'" the thoughtmistress-prime wonders.  
  
"Search me!" the defence minister shrugs.  
  
"Well, everything seems okay," Lum muses. "Let's head back up to the  
Gatherer."  
  
"Fair enough," Noa nods, then notices Shinobu and Aya walk up. "Oh,  
Shinobu, Aya!" she smiles. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We just came to see what all the commotion was about," Shinobu smiles,  
staring at the *daishi'cha* mingling with students. "Looks like Ataru-kun  
might get some competition."  
  
"Darling could use the break," Lum admits. "Did you tell your parents  
about Aya, Shinobu?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Shinobu nods. "They're...surprised. The idea of having a  
cyborg live with us is...unique. But after I explained what Aya went through,  
they were supportive."  
  
"Just as long as I support things in the house," Aya smiles. "After  
what I've been through, acting as a domestic servant will be refreshing."  
  
"As long as they realize you're a person, not a servobot," Noa warns.  
  
"They know," Shinobu laughs.  
  
* * *  
  
Unseen by any of them, a pair of binoculars focus on Aya. Standing atop  
the Toranoseishin Finances tower, a gaunt, pale man glares lasciviously at  
Henra's former love toy, now dressed in plain civilians. "So, you're trying  
to run away again, huh?" he sneers, focusing on Shinobu. "We'll just have to  
remind you of your proper place in this existence, Ayara."  
  
With that, he fades into the shadows...  
  
* * *  
  
Mihoshi relaxes at a ramen stand close to Tomobiki High School, taking  
down her third bowl of soup as she waits for her partner and their two friends  
to finish with the man who just named them. Of the four, only the sergeant  
from Force One received her name through the *daishi'cha's* empathic  
connections with Ataru. Hoping her teammate and friends would stand better  
luck of getting their own names if they met someone, they came to Earth and  
went hunting. As luck would have it, they encountered an American from  
Connecticut, currently in Tokyo attending an anime convention. So, while  
Mihoshi waited, her friends were "rewarding" him. Finishing her bowl, she  
calls out, "Another, please?"  
  
"Boy, Sergeant, you sure can pack it away!" the ramen stand's matron  
muses as she replaces her bowl.  
  
"Oh, I'm nervous," the blonde-haired Ellsian-born woman smiles. "After  
my partner gets her genetic samples, it's my turn!"  
  
"Whoo," the matron muses aloud. "I've heard of desperate, but THIS is  
ridiculous."  
  
Mihoshi smiles, digging in. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices  
Shinobu and her new cyborg friend depart Tomobiki High School. Like most of  
the *daishi'cha,* the sergeant knew little about Ataru's former girlfriend.  
Having heard about Aya through the Gatherer's grapevine, Mihoshi knew about  
the cyborg's previous affiliations. Smiling, she returns to her ramen.  
*Let's hope they make it this time!*  
  
She then blinks as her internal senses pick up something...odd. Mihoshi  
tenses as her eyes fall on a dark alley. She gasps, dropping her chopsticks  
as the shadows melt into a man dressed in protective, dark clothing, his pale  
gold skin sticking out like neon. Gazing on him via her inner senses, Mihoshi  
feels bile rise from her throat, reminded of the time Noa and Nene encountered  
a victim of Kali, one of Shinobu Miyaki's future-selves. The same absence of  
the *te'a* was present, but this time, the life-energy which would normally  
exist in a Zeiwanite was replaced by energy more common to inorganic matter.  
  
Catching her breath, Mihoshi watches as the man falls into step behind  
Shinobu and Aya. Tapping her communicator, she hisses, "Mihoshi to Kiyone!  
Come in, please!"  
  
"Mihoshi..." an annoyed, tired Yehisrite-accented voice groans, "...wait  
your turn! Akari, Satoko and I're almost done."  
  
"Y-you d-don't understand, Kiyone-chan," the sergeant shivers. "Th-  
there's s-something h-here...and it's st-stalking Shinobu Miyaki a-and her  
friend!"  
  
Silence. "What sort of something?" Kiyone inquires, her firm voice  
denoting that she was now paying full attention to her partner.  
  
"Some...creature," Mihoshi shakes her head. "Looks like a Zeiwanite  
man...but...the feel's wrong...it's like he...isn't human..."  
  
"Follow him!" Kiyone orders. "Stalking may not be illegal in Japan but  
it's certainly immoral. And who knows what that thing is. I'm on my way;  
keep your homing beacon on."  
  
"H-hai," Mihoshi taps her other wrist-bracelet, modified to carry a  
homing signal. Drawing and charging her pistol, she leaves behind some  
change, bows to the matron, mutters, "Excuse me, please," then races off after  
Shinobu and Aya.  
  
The matron blinks. "What was that all about...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Metres ahead, Shinobu and Aya window-shop. The Zeiwanite is awed at the  
bounty of goods available, remembering rationing, contamination and famine in  
North Zeiwan during the Post-Atomic Horror. Unseen by either of them, the  
pale man observes the pair. He had already relayed Aya's location to Henra,  
knowing the Lost Ones' leader would want to come to Earth to administer  
punishment for the "android's" disappearance. Of course, he did not care  
about the six enormous alien starships presently surrounding Earth. Normal  
mortals did not concern the Lost Ones.  
  
After stopping in Esmerelda's to purchase some clothes, Shinobu and Aya  
proceed home. The stalker falls in behind them. Mihoshi is ten metres behind  
him, her hand sitting on her holster. After the initial fear the sergeant  
felt concerning the stranger, she allowed her training to take over. Stalking  
was considered a serious crime on Sagussa; it usually was the prelude to rape.  
Strange most other races had not come to notice the connection between them.  
  
Ahead, Shinobu and Aya walk right into a construction zone. "Oh, poo!"  
the former sighs. "We'll have to take a short-cut! Here, this way," she  
indicates an alley.  
  
"Okay," the latter nods, falling in behind Shinobu.  
  
Behind them, the stalker smiles. What luck! Eliminate the Terran and  
seize Aya. He wondered what Terran life-energy was like. Guess he would find  
out soon. He enters the alley, now ten metres from his targets.  
  
Behind him, Mihoshi pales. A secluded alley was the perfect place for  
an ambush. Picking up her pace, the sergeant charges into the alley, drawing  
her gun. "Hold it right there, perp!!!" she barks, taking aim.  
  
Shinobu, Aya and the stalker spin around, shocked to see the Sagussan  
policewoman there. "What's going on?!" Shinobu demands.  
  
Aya jolts on seeing the stalker. "Vysha!!" she gasps. "What are you  
doing here?!!"  
  
"What does it look like?!" he hisses, spinning on them. "You're coming  
back with me, Ayara!"  
  
"Freeze, buster!!!" Mihoshi barks. "On the ground, hands away from the  
body!! Now!!!"  
  
Vysha sneers as he leaps at Shinobu. The Terran screams as the Lost One  
grabs her by the throat, slamming her against a wall with unholy strength.  
Mihoshi howls, opening fire. The bolts slam into Vysha's back, perfect kill  
shots. They have no affect as Vysha forces Shinobu to her knees, his mouth  
opening in anticipation.  
  
Emitting a cry, Aya grabs Vysha, then slams him against the wall,  
pitting her cybernetic reflexes against the Lost One's chemically-induced  
strength. Roaring, the Lost One elbows her cheek, sending the cyborg flying  
against the other wall. Vysha is immediately on her, his hand pressing a spot  
over the bridge of her nose. No effect. "Sorry!!" Aya cold-cocks him. "They  
took that out!!!"  
  
Vysha is slammed against the wall, stunned that the "android" had no  
convenient off-switch. Mihoshi drops to one knee. "Get back!!!" she barks.  
  
Aya leaps clear as the policewoman fires. Ten shells tear into the Lost  
One's chest, slamming him down the alley away from Shinobu. Mihoshi bolts to  
her feet, leaping over the prone Terran as she draws her stun-baton from her  
belt, igniting the powerful electric charge which could fell anyone. Before  
the dazed Vysha could recover, Mihoshi slams the prod into his chest. The  
Lost One howls as twenty thousand volts burn into him. "Stay down, you  
creature!!!" Mihoshi screams.  
  
Before she could react, Vysha's foot trips her up. He is on her before  
she could get hands on pistol or stun-baton. The policewoman watches in  
horror as Vysha's wounds stop bleeding, the holes beginning to mend. "You're  
interfering, girl!!" he growls, then presses his mouth against hers.  
  
"Mihoshi!!!" a startled voice cries as Kiyone, a raven-haired Yehisrite  
warrant officer, bursts into the alley. Seeing what is happening, she draws  
her weapon and takes aim. "Get away from her, you slime!!!"  
  
Blood leaks from Mihoshi's mouth as Vysha's teeth tear at her gums, the  
first step in the process of converting the Sagussan into a Lost One. He  
tastes her blood, just several drops...  
  
...then screams, reeling away from her, as if he had just drank a bottle  
of sulfuric acid. Mihoshi punches him across the jaw as the Lost One falls to  
the ground, then rolls away to give her partner a clear shot.  
  
"Hold it right there, pal!!" Kiyone growls, then blinks. "Eh...?"  
  
Vysha convulses in numbing pain, a strangled scream barely escaping his  
throat. Everyone watches in morbid fascination as the wounds Mihoshi gave him  
sprout blood, flowing rapidly from his fatally compromised cardiovascular  
system. Shinobu turns away as the Lost One's body begins to lose tension,  
sinking into Aya's embrace. Mihoshi is pale, horrified at the damage she had  
unleashed, only now taking effect.  
  
Her eyes lock with Vysha's. Once, there was nothing save an animalistic  
lust. Now, beyond the pain, there is a sense of...freedom. Drawn by that,  
Mihoshi moves to him, gently taking his hand. A faint smile crosses his face  
as his eyes flutter. "Thank...you..." barely escapes his lips.  
  
Mihoshi cries in surprise as Vysha's eyes close, all muscular tension  
fading. At that instant, his body collapses on itself, flesh disintegrating  
into dust. The policewoman emits a strangled cry as she backs away, shaking  
her head in disbelief. Kiyone runs up to embrace her partner, turn her head  
away from the horrid scene before them...  
  
* * *  
  
In Onishuto at that time, night has fallen. At the darkened townhouse  
of Yedris Seq and her family, a sextet of dark shapes makes it way onto the  
property. Dressed in non-reflective dark clothing, they move with well-  
trained precision to the back door. One passes a scanner over the lock, then  
keys in a combination. The door opens without resistance, allowing the strike  
team to enter.  
  
Once inside, night-vision goggles are slipped over eyes. The strike  
team moves stealthily to the living room. There on the floor, four sleeping  
female forms lie on futons, covered by blankets. The point man flashes four  
fingers, then indicates the direction. The team braces themselves, then burst  
in, silenced weapons tracking on target. A muffled burst later, the four on  
the floor are riddled with shot.  
  
With that, four of the team race upstairs. Two locate the guest room  
where Sugoi's three biodroid friends currently sleep. They are quickly shot  
down. The other two break up, one to Sugoi's room, the other to Yedris'. The  
two forms on each bed are drilled. Once that was done, the four enter the  
main hallway. "Well?" one hisses.  
  
"Clear!" a voice barks from below.  
  
With that, tension fades as the strike team reunite in the living room.  
"Well, that was simple enough!" the lieutenant who reported to Des earlier  
takes off his balaclava. "Let's check the bodies."  
  
The others grimly nod. The Intelligence Directorate strike team shift  
themselves to kneel beside the four shattered forms on the living room floor.  
The lieutenant draws back the cover on Reinoevan...then jolts. "What the  
hell...?!!"  
  
Instead of a dead Pathfinder, all he finds is a well-constructed bio-  
organic double of Pathfinder Troop Six's first officer, a meticulously  
constructed target dummy put together by the Tere'na Techno-Entertainment  
Systems Datacentre. Built with actual DNA samples inserted in its organs, it  
served as a non-robotic fake whenever people needed others to believe they  
were actually there. The other strike team members stare in disbelief at the  
dummy as the lieutenant spins on them. "Check the others!!"  
  
Blankets are yanked away as two sprint upstairs to look in on the  
bedrooms. "They're fake, too!!" the point man cries after uncovering "Linna"  
and "Nene."  
  
The others quickly return to the living room. "The ones upstairs are  
fake, too, Lieutenant!!" one reports.  
  
The strike team exchange looks. "It's a setup!!" the lieutenant cries.  
"Shit!! Get out of here!!!"  
  
They scramble for the front door, throwing away discipline as fear takes  
over, thus making them not notice the outline of a pressure pad under the  
front doormat...  
  
* * *  
  
A safe distance away, everyone watches with morbid fascination as  
multiple explosions erupt from Yedris' house. Strategically placed explosives  
ensure that the simulated "people" in the house are consumed by the flames and  
thermite, leaving behind the trace DNA which would identify that Yedris Seq,  
her daughter Sugoi and her houseguests died in the blast. Of course, the  
thermite would not burn away the bullets used by the strike team on their  
"targets," practically guaranteeing that whenever this crime was investigated,  
the evidence trail would lead right back to the Urusian Defence Intelligence  
Directorate...and Des Azu.  
  
"Oh, my," Yedris gasps as the shock sets in, watching her home of twenty  
years go up in flames. Having shed her normal Urusian clothing, she now dons  
a Sagussan jumpsuit, the same uniform Hunba now wears. "I see thoroughness in  
destroying your enemies is a virtue among your people, Syl-chan."  
  
Sylia walks up, embracing her bond-mate from behind. "You wanted the  
chance to get away," the troop commander sighs. "You wanted to give the  
Alliance a martyr for people to rally around. You gave it to them, Ye-chan."  
  
"I know," Yedris nods.  
  
Asukanoevan runs up. "I have transportation scrounged up," she thumbs  
behind her. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Everyone nods as they turn away, ignoring the sounds of the fire brigade  
and the city police...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Four: Reunion" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-third of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE FOUR: REUNION," Marianoshoo  
discovers Aya is a two-hundred year old cyborg, having fought in the Zeiwan  
Atomic Wars as a cyborg soldier before becoming a companion android. Aya's  
body is modified to resist any attempts at controlling her, thus allowing the  
cyborg the chance to live with Shinobu. By that time, many *daishi'cha* have  
come to Earth to obtain genetic samples from Ataru's male friends. Shinobu  
and Aya are ambushed by one of Henra's friends, Vysha. He is killed by  
Mihoshi, a Sagussan internal security sergeant. On Onishuto, Des Azu sends a  
hit team to eliminate Yedris and her friends. They fail although Pathfinder  
Troop Six ensures people would assume Yedris and Sugoi are dead...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"What in Lyna's name is this thing?!" Lupica exclaims as she stares at  
the pile of ashes and dry bones which was once Vysha.  
  
Surrounding the examination table on the Gatherer with the Surgeon-  
General is Ataru, Lum, Shinobu, Aya, Noa, Mihoshi and Kiyone. Several nurses  
and doctors are busy examining the remains. "He was one of Henra's closest  
friends...if such a thing existed among the Lost Ones," Aya sighs. "He was a  
Lost One for a century."  
  
"What exactly happened, Sergeant?" Lupica stares at Mihoshi.  
  
The sergeant explains the fight in the alley. Lupica blinks in  
surprise, then runs a scanner over Mihoshi's mouth where Vysha bit her. "Some  
foreign contaminants in the mouth," the surgeon stares at her tricorder  
readings, "...but nothing in the blood stream itself."  
  
"I heard the Lost Ones inject an enzyme into their victim's bloodstream  
when they make new members," Lum explains. "It destroys certain elements in  
the DNA makeup which has them consuming energy at an unbelievably accelerated  
rate. Every week or so, they need new sustenance."  
  
"Like the vampire legends here on Earth," Shinobu explains. "But,  
Sensei, what was it about Mihoshi's body which made Vysha react like that?"  
  
Lupica crosses her arms. "The only thing I could conceive is the  
regeneration matrix," she muses. "When we were put through regeneration, our  
bodies were converted to produce natural regenerative enzymes which work just  
as well as the matrix. Ataru had something like this done to him when he  
first visited Sagussa; it's how he was able to recover so quickly from massive  
injuries. The enzyme's in our blood stream. I think when Vysha tasted  
Mihoshi's blood, he ingested the enzyme and it reacted violently to his  
altered system, destroying his invulnerability and restoring him to 'normal'  
...and because he's been a Lost One for over a century, what is normal to him  
is being...this!" she waves at the corpse before them.  
  
"So we can use this to go after the other Lost Ones," Ataru muses.  
  
"I could cook up an enzyme which could be inserted in darts fired out of  
pistols," Lupica smiles. "I need Lan's help. Henry, where is she?"  
  
"*The Armourer-prime's indisposed right now, Madame Surgeon-General,*"  
the Gatherer's central computer reports.  
  
"Well, UN-indispose her and get her down here!!" Lupica growls. "I have  
a job and I need her help!"  
  
"*Immediately, Madame Surgeon-General.*"  
  
A partially-dressed and angry Lan-chan appears, immediately launching  
into an argument with Lupica about butting in while she and Lum-chan had  
company. Everyone moves out of the medical station, heading into Ataru's  
bedroom. "Well, now that's taken care of, what next?" the *daimon'cha*  
wonders as he sits on his bed.  
  
"Let's just hope Henra and her friends won't cause us too many  
problems," Lum sighs, staring at Aya. "Aya, what do the Lost Ones have in the  
way of ships and all that?"  
  
"They have five warp-capable monitors from several decades ago," Aya  
muses. "Lots of fighters, automated ground-walkers, some old cyborg soldiers,  
even...it's quite an arsenal."  
  
"Won't be too much for Leona, Miranda and Rayna to handle," Noa muses.  
  
"We better get them ready," Ataru stands. "Find Benten and Elle then  
tell them to get everyone to alert status. We can worry about getting more  
genetic samples later; our obligations to Earth's security comes first."  
  
"Right away," Noa stands, heading out of the bedroom.  
  
"*Tcha,* it never stops!" Lum sighs. "The Niphentaxians, the Hustari,  
the Mikado, the Niphentaxians again, Yethis, now this! What next?! Elle?!!"  
  
"Please, don't say that!!" Shinobu groans.  
  
"*Ataru,*" Henry cuts it at that time. "*Lan is calling.*"  
  
Ataru and Lum exchange looks. "Lan?!" the former blinks. "What does  
she want?!"  
  
"Put her on, Henry," the latter orders.  
  
A holographic viewscreen appears, revealing a damp-faced Lan. "Lan-  
chan!!" Lum gasps. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"L-l-lum-ch-ch-chan..." the Seishin teenager sniffs. "It...it's the  
worst news..."  
  
* * *  
  
"...the latest from Onishuto," the INN broadcaster announces over the  
galactic airwaves. "Shock grips the capital of Uru as news comes of the  
assassination of the leader of the Democratic Alliance, Lady Yedris Seq, who  
was killed in a terrorist bombing alongside her teenaged daughter Sugoi and  
several houseguests. A state of emergency has been declared in Uru's capital  
today as the Alliance's leaders demand the resignation of the Tribal Council  
and an immediate referendum on changing Uru's Union constitution. We go to  
Milan Domo in Onishuto for developments."  
  
Everyone stands on the Gatherer's bridge as the scene switches to the  
burnt wreckage of Yedris' home. Milan stands before it. "This is Milan Domo  
for INN in Onishuto," the reporter announces. "A world is in mourning as one  
of the most dynamic political reformers in recent Urusian history is dead, the  
target of a terrorist bombing supposedly launched by rogue elements of Uru's  
own defence intelligence agency. With me today is Professor Tei, the current  
leader of the Alliance's Plenipotentiary Council," she turns left as Tei  
enters the camera's view. "Professor, what have you discovered?"  
  
For once, the former calculus professor is shaken, pale. "Our private  
investigators have examined the wreckage," he shudders, trying to maintain  
some decorum. "They have confirmed that Lady Yedris, her daughter Sugoi,  
Sugoi's three houseguests and six innocent visitors were killed in the blast,  
along with six Urusians who have been positively identified as members of the  
Defence Intelligence Directorate. We've found various weapons and ammunition  
which were DID standard issue. I have asked for Nassur and Dakejinzou Shogai,  
both well versed in criminal investigations, to come and independently confirm  
our findings. President Lana has already summoned them."  
  
"So, if you believe the DID is involved...why would they be involved?"  
Milan wonders.  
  
Tei's eyes narrow, outrage radiating from those brown orbs. "It's been  
long known that General Des Azu has been an avid and willing supporter of  
Imperialist ambitions to overthrow the Union. A man like that has no place in  
Urusian society. This is what we've been preaching for so long. What type of  
just, democratic society has as its leaders active military officers who  
believe that because they have soldiers under their command, they can act like  
God?! The Plenipotentiary Council demands the resignation of the entire  
Tribal Council and an immediate referendum on changing Uru's constitution to  
better reflect a truly equal and democratic society be held immediately!"  
  
The screen changes to the INN broadcaster. "That was Milan Domo with  
Professor Tei, leader of the Democratic Alliance of Uru," he announces. "So  
far, President Lana has refused to authorize any referendum. However, many  
experts believe that it is only a matter of time before Urusians take matters  
into their own hand and force change..."  
  
"That's enough," Ataru sighs.  
  
The screen goes dark. Muffled wailing emanates from Lan, who is being  
comforted by Megane. Rei sits still beside his girlfriend, eyes wide with  
horror as it registers that he no longer has any family to speak of. Aijooa  
holds the Oni pilot's shaking hand. Others hover between mute sympathy and  
disgust. "All she wanted was people gaining a say in how their society runs,"  
Sakura shakes her head. "I can't believe this. You'd believe that an  
advanced society like Uru's wouldn't have this."  
  
"Oh?!" Koosei states at his fellow teacher. "Look what just happened on  
Vos...or what's going to happen on Ipraedos...or hell, what ALWAYS happens on  
Yehisril! There, *laqu'rs* come a dime a dozen!!"  
  
"We get the idea!" Shinobu sighs, turning to Lum. "Lum, everyone's said  
that if you throw your support behind the Alliance, Yethis and his friends'll  
be fish out of water! What're you doing standing there?!"  
  
"Shinobu, after what just happened to me, if you think I'm going to deal  
with any part of Uru's government, you can think again!" Lum snarls.  
  
"That's why we need you, Lum!!" Sil walks up to her friend. "Look what  
they did to Lady Yedris, who, you'll happen to recall, is your great-aunt's  
daughter, your mother's cousin! You can't sit there and leave family to  
suffer just because they hurt you once! You have all these people protecting  
you, so why are you still scared?!"  
  
"I'm not scared!!" Lum growls. "I'm sick of people always wondering  
what I want! Ever since people asked me to be the tag champion when we first  
came to Earth, they've thought I'm someone special! I'm not someone special,  
I'm not someone to be put on a pedestal...and I hate the fact that people keep  
doing this to me, even after I've asked them again and again to stop!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, already!!" Ataru snaps. "So, if you're not going to Uru  
overtly, what're you going to do?"  
  
Everyone blinks. A huntsman's look crosses Lum's face. "I'm going to  
dish back what Yethis and his playmates gave me!" she snarls, turning to Sil.  
"Sil-chan, you and the others do what you have to do to get the referendum  
going. I'll be with Noa and the others tracking down people who'd want to  
stop you...and stop them!"  
  
Sil stares surprisedly at her friend, then nods. "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Mendou returns to his estate. "Oh, Young Master, there  
you are, sir!" his mother's retainer races up to him. "Your mother wishes to  
speak with you..."  
  
"Leave me alone!!" Mendou snaps. "I'll be with my fiancee in my  
quarters for the next while!"  
  
The retainer blinks with surprise. "You mean you're going to marry  
Mistress Asuka, sir?! Wonderful!"  
  
"No, you idiot!!!" Mendou growls. "MY fiancee is named Sil Dedron, not  
Asuka Mizunokoji!!" He turns to the chief of the Kuromegane. "When Sil-san  
arrives, see to it she is brought to my quarters!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the bodyguard nods, then heads off.  
  
"Sir, you can't...!!" the retainer pleads...  
  
...then finds himself facing the point of Mendou's katana. "I don't  
recall asking you for your opinion on my love life!" the scion of Japan's  
richest family snarls. "Now, LEAVE...ME...ALONE!!!!"  
  
"Y-y-yessir," the retainer feebly mumbles as he backs off.  
  
With that, Mendou storms into his private quarters. Closing the door  
behind him, he emits a groan as he feels his legs go. Suddenly, a voice calls  
out from his bed. "You look tired."  
  
He blinks, seeing Sil relaxing on his bed. "Hi," he smiles, walking  
over to sink in the Oni's embrace. "Gods, it seems as if we have so little  
time with each other!"  
  
"Hush, Dear," Sil kisses him. "It's alright. I don't have to go until  
tomorrow, you know."  
  
They stare at each other. "We've only been together for the past seven  
months...and for three of them, I was on the 'Renegade,'" Mendou sighs. "Why  
is it we can't seem to press on with our lives?"  
  
"Because we have other commitments...and neither of us wishes to shirk  
them," Sil beams. "But once this is over, then you and I can be together."  
  
"Yes...together," he nods, staring at her. "So, Mrs. Mendou...what  
plans do you have for tonight?"  
  
Sil blinks with surprise. Mendou smiles. "I remember Lum and Moroboshi  
in the early days," he explains. "Right after that first incident with Elle,  
she started calling herself his wife. Since we entered this willingly,  
there's no reason to refer to ourselves as anything less."  
  
She nods. "By Urusian law, we are a consenting married couple," she  
smiles. "Okay, Mr. Mendou...what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Anything that comes to mind," he playfully growls.  
  
"Oooh!" she meows as they kiss. "I like that part!"  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing Mendou's mother with a platoon  
of clan soldiers. "Just a minute, here!!!" she growls, storming up to the  
young couple. "You get away from my son this instant, young lady!!!"  
  
"Sorry!!" Sil tightly embraces Mendou. "We're on a date! Bye!!"  
  
The two disappear via a teleport beam. "Wait!!!" Mendou's mother cries  
out to no avail...  
  
* * *  
  
"Vysha is dead," a white-skinned woman announces.  
  
Henra relaxes on her throne. In her lap is Shakki, the young Ipraedies  
girl who is the leader's latest toy. "Who killed him?" she growls.  
  
"He was slain on the planet Earth," the woman reports. "He encountered  
the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager. They've taken interest in that planet."  
  
"Returning Ayara to us is no concern of their's!" Henra growls. "Have  
the fleet prepared!! We're going to Earth to teach these Maidens a lesson!"  
  
"As you command," the woman bows, then exits.  
  
Henra and Shakki stare at the other. "Mistress, why won't you play with  
me more?" the young girl pouts, kissing the Zeiwanite. "Don't I please you?"  
  
"In more ways than you realize," Henra purrs as she guides Shakki's  
hands to her tunic buttons...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Sil's private scout rockets away from Earth for Uru.  
Also leaving is the "Hasei'cha," transporting Lum and her "investigations  
team" (Noa, Honey, Hunba, Lufy and Catty) to Uru to begin prying into the  
lives of Yethis and his allies. At Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour, Shinobu and  
Aya relax, heartened by the beautiful day. "Well, let's hope this can be  
settled as soon as possible," the former muses, then blinks on seeing Mihoshi  
and Kiyone step into the store, a slender blond-haired bespeckled American  
with a large black leather hat between them. "Oh, Mihoshi-san, Kiyone-san!!  
Good morning!"  
  
"'Morning," the two policewomen chorus, then stare at their companion.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sean-kun," Kiyone kisses him. "It was wonderful."  
  
"Ditto!" Mihoshi kisses him.  
  
"M-my pleasure," he stammers deliriously as he saunters out of the  
parlour. "T-tell Akari-chan and Satoko-chan I said 'hi!'"  
  
"We will!!" the two smile as he leaves.  
  
"Who was that?" Shinobu wonders as Mihoshi and Kiyone join them.  
  
"Just an anime fan getting some personal attention!" Kiyone smiles.  
  
"So what brings you here today?" Aya wonders.  
  
"Well, since it's almost guaranteed that your friend Henra will attack  
here," Mihoshi stares at the menu, "...we were assigned by Ataru-sama as your  
personal guards until the threat has passed."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Um...oh, gee, I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Just relax," Kiyone squeezes the Terran's hand in reassurance. "In the  
meantime, let's get something to eat! I'm starved!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Mihoshi nods, summoning Shapiro over.  
  
Soon enough, four Mount Fujis are on the table for the four to consume.  
"Ah, a true Terran delight!" Mihoshi beams...  
  
...then both policewomen jolt as relay alarms sound. "Attention all  
internal security personnel!" Makinoshoo's voice echoes over their wrist-  
communicators. "Intelligence reports the Lost Ones have just entered Earth's  
solar system. Defence units are scrambling. Proceed to your patrol stations.  
I repeat, intelligence reports...!"  
  
"Aw!!" Mihoshi pouts. "Can't they've waited until we had breakfast?!!"  
  
"Never mind!" Kiyone stands, charging her modified pistol. "Let's go!"  
  
Aya and Shinobu stand. "But we can't leave all this alone...!" Mihoshi  
protests.  
  
"Never mind!!" Kiyone yanks her partner out of her chair, dragging her  
to the door. "He can always make a new one! Let's go!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So how in Lyna's name do these things work?!" Leona growls as she  
stares at Oryuu over the intercom.  
  
The Warsuit Brigade were now mounted in their armour, floating in space  
as the five bright lights indicating the monitors serving as the Lost Ones'  
mobile bases loom before them. Between them float the units of the Hovercycle  
Brigade. The Pathfinder Brigade, joined by Internal Security, was in Tomobiki  
ready to repel ground assaults. "Each bullet is fitted with a small amount of  
regeneration matrix, Leona," the Inspector General explains. "You fire your  
missiles into the monitors, the warheads go off and the Lost Ones get a bath  
in the matrix. It should either kill them or restore them to normal."  
  
"Why don't we just use annihilation warheads and get it over with?!"  
Leona demands. "There's no need for this sissy stuff...!"  
  
"Hey!!" Ataru's image appears on the screen. "Belay that, Leona! Aya  
said there're innocent children on these tubs!! I don't want them hurt!"  
  
Leona jerks. Remembering her own bandanna stating THE BOSS - DON'T PISS  
ME OFF!, she knew not to piss off *her* bosses. "Yes, sir," she nods.  
  
"Good!" Ataru nods. "Now, get to it!! I'll be with you shortly!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Leona straightens herself. "Warsuit Brigade, move out!!"  
  
The Warsuits and hovercycles race off at the monitors...  
  
* * *  
  
"What are they?!" Henra demands.  
  
She sits in the command chair on the bridge of the Lost Ones' flagship.  
The image of a thousand rampaging Warsuits and two hundred hovercycles racing  
at them fills the screen. "Some sort of large personal combat armour," a  
sensory officer reports. "Can't seem to scan inside them..."  
  
His words are echoed by a transporter beam. Appearing in their midst is  
the same type of Phantom combat armour Ataru's bodyguards were using in their  
work for Project Four. "*Surprise!!!*" Ataru's voice echoes from inside the  
armour. "*Now, which one of you sickos is Henra?!!*"  
  
The Lost Ones jolt, surprised by such a sudden attack. "And why do you  
ask?!" Henra bolts to her feet. "Who are you?!!"  
  
The Phantom raises an Urban Assault Cannon. "*I'm Ataru Moroboshi, this  
is MY home planet and you're trespassing!!*" he fires.  
  
The bolt hits one of Henra's guards, knocking him down. He convulses as  
the regeneration matrix goes to work, cleansing him of the chemical poisons  
instantaneously. Steam billows from him as he reverts to a normal Zeiwanite,  
obviously having only recently become part of the Lost Ones. Seeing this,  
Henra turns white. "No...!"  
  
"*C'mon in, girls!!!*" Ataru barks.  
  
Bulkheads explode as hovercycles rocket in, the pilots emerging from  
their cockpits to drill the other bridge crew. Henra screams as she races off  
the bridge. "Ataru, she's getting away!!" Miranda points.  
  
"*I see her!!!*" the Phantom's head turns. "*Take care of the rest!!*"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" the brigade commander remounts her machine as the last of  
the bridge crew drops.  
  
As the Lost Ones either disintegrate or revert to normal, the Phantom  
turns and runs off the bridge. By this time, the monitors have been pried  
open at dozens of locations, Warsuits and hovercycles running amuck as the  
Lost Ones are mowed down, unable to resist the regeneration matrix's effects.  
Meanwhile, the Phantom under Ataru's control races down a hallway, heat  
sensors tracking Henra's retreat. "*Boy, this is better than actually wearing  
the damn thing!*" Ataru comments. "*Hey, Mikan, how're things?!*"  
  
* * *  
  
In Ataru's private quarters on the Gatherer, the Project Four conscience  
transference machine is currently occupied by the *daimon'cha,* his self-  
appointed bodyguards monitoring the controls. "Everything's okay, Ataru,"  
Mikan smiles. "Life signs show nominal. How's the suit?"  
  
"*It's easier to move around now that I don't have to play with pedals  
and all that!*" Ataru comments. "*Hold on a second here, Mikan...*"  
  
* * *  
  
The Phantom is stopped before what appears to be the entrance to private  
quarters. "*Hmmm...what's behind here, I wonder,*" Ataru muses, then rips  
open the door with one arm.  
  
Looking inside, Ataru emits a shocked gasp as he sees dozens of alien  
children laying on the deck or stretched on beds. All are either nude or  
dressed very scantily. All are between Reiko's and Hazel's age. The Phantom  
shudders as Ataru walks his machine in, staring at the hollow, drained forms.  
"*Lyna's Mercy...!*" he exclaims. "*What sort of bitch is she...?!*"  
  
Suddenly, Shakki appears from behind a bed, a rocket launcher in hand.  
"Die!!!"  
  
The round goes off. Ataru is able to duck the Phantom in time, his own  
weapon levelling on target. "*Sorry, I intend to live!*" he quips, firing.  
  
The bolt knocks the Ipraedies off her feet, slamming her against another  
bed. She sinks to the floor, staring in shock at the dart now injecting the  
matrix into her system. "You...actually shot me..." she mutters, then falls  
to her side.  
  
The Phantom pauses. "*Sorry about that...*" Ataru mutters as he turns  
his attention to the other children...  
  
* * *  
  
Henra appears on the roof of Tomobiki High School, having made her way  
into a teleport room, then beaming out before the Sagussans cut off that route  
of escape. An assault rifle in hand, the Lost Ones' leader hungrily looks  
around. "Now, where are you, Aya...?!"  
  
Suddenly, beads and ofuda cards fly at her. "Evil spirit, begone!!!"  
Cherry roars as he and Sakura race at the Zeiwanite.  
  
Henra laughs as she makes an impossible leap to the ground, avoiding the  
oncoming spiritual attacks with ease. "Fools, get out of my way!!!" she sends  
rounds flying at the two priests.  
  
Cherry and Sakura scatter...just as an explosion rips up the ground at  
Henra's feet!! "It's a sin to attack a priest!" Lan growls.  
  
The Lost One rolls with the explosion, sending a spray of ammunition  
toward the Seishin teenager, causing Lan to scramble for cover. "Butt out!!!"  
she snarls. "I want Ayara!!"  
  
"I'm right here!!" a voice intones from above.  
  
Henra is slammed into the ground as Aya pounces on her from a nearby  
tree. The cyborg rips away the Lost Ones' weapon as she rolls to her feet,  
dragging Henra into a merry-go-round spin. Henra is sent crashing against a  
tree as Aya homes in on her like a bloodhound. "What's wrong, Henra?!" the  
cyborg grabs Henra by her hair and arm, then sends her careening against the  
school wall. "Can't take the heat?! You should've stayed out of the  
kitchen!"  
  
Henra shakes her head, then draws a remote from her shirt. "Good night,  
Ayara!" she keys a control.  
  
Nothing happens as Aya tramped toward her, snatching the remote away,  
then crushing it. "Oh, there's another thing you should know!" she smashes  
her fist into Henra's nose. "I'm a cyborg, not an android!! And you can't  
control me anymore!"  
  
Another punch sends Henra flying through a window, right into the middle  
of a freshman class. Students scream as the Lost One regains her footing,  
then grabs a boy, drawing him to her as she yanks out a knife. "Stop right  
there, Aya!!" she snarls, pointing the knife at his throat.  
  
Aya pauses. "Now..." Henra purrs as she licks her tongue on his cheek,  
"...do you come back with me...or do I have him for lunch?!"  
  
The response comes not from the cyborg...but from Shinobu, who had  
slipped in behind the Lost One as she was facing off against Aya. "You die,  
you kami!!" she draws a pistol and fires.  
  
The dart slams into Henra's back! The Lost One howls as she lets the  
boy go, staggering toward Aya. The cyborg, contempt twisting her face into a  
hideous sneer, grabs Henra and hurls her at the broken window. She rams into  
the frame, causing a large piece to dislodge from the top, slamming down into  
Henra's back!!  
  
The students cry as the Lost One drops to her knees, staring at the  
protruding glass punching out of her rib cage. "Oh, my..." a smile twists her  
lips as she feels her body fall apart. "How...exquisite..."  
  
Soon, nothing remains of her save her clothes and ashes. "Good-bye,  
Henra," Aya sighs as Shinobu walks up to embrace her...  
  
* * *  
  
Within the hour, the Lost Ones have been cured of their deadly sickness.  
All children and many young adults were able to return to normal life while  
others, too many others, died. As the survivors are rounded up and brought  
aboard the Gatherer for processing, the "Lyna'cha" disintegrates the energy  
vampires' ships via her proton cannons, thus ensuring that any possible  
contamination would not later come to haunt Earth.  
  
On the Gatherer's bridge, Ataru relaxes in the shipmistress' chair,  
staring at the stars beyond Earth's horizons. He had already sent a message  
to Kimaenowakai on Tofunokoibito to inform the Zeiwanite government that the  
Lost Ones were no longer a problem and that those who survived would be  
repatriated as soon as possible. Another problem averted, he sighs as Mikan  
arrives on the bridge. "Well?" he stares at her.  
  
The maintenance engineer smiles. "Everything worked perfectly, sir,"  
she reports. "Stage One of Project Four is an unqualified success."  
  
"Yes, it is," Ataru straightens himself. "Do you have the medical notes  
you need for Stage Two?"  
  
"Catty gave them to me before she left with Lum," Mikan smiles.  
  
"Very well, then," he nods. "Proceed with Stage Two."  
  
"Yes, sir!" she beams, then skips off the bridge.  
  
Ataru sighs, wondering what he just unleashed. At that moment, Misato  
steps onto the bridge. "Well?" he stares at the psychologist.  
  
She smiles. "We're in the midst of processing everyone right now," she  
reports. "Most of the Lost Ones were Zeiwanites, so we'll just transfer them  
to the 'Lyme'cha' for a quick trip home."  
  
"What of the rest?"  
  
"Most of them are children," Misato sighs. "We're processing them as  
fast as we can. Those we can identify as having living relatives will be  
repatriated as soon as possible. But, there are some who might not have homes  
waiting for them. I've heard of some cases where the children drifted into  
the Lost Ones because they fled broken homes or else came from poor regions  
where they were literally sold so their families could earn some extra income  
to support the others. I've talked to Chara and Kurama and they've said that  
those children should be adopted by us and resettled on Sagussa."  
  
Ataru wryly smiles. "Here we are trying to help people bear children  
and we're too busy adopting them," he chuckles, then nods. "Okay. I'm sure  
there're a lot of people wanting to care for someone. Do the kids have any  
problems with coming to Sagussa?"  
  
"Not really...except for one," Misato hums.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That one girl you found...Shakki," the psychologist sighs. "It seems  
that despite all of Henra's abuse toward her, a rapport developed between  
them. She's been asking for Henra ever since she was cured."  
  
"She would've died anyway," he mutters. "Any suggestions?"  
  
Misato shrugs. "I really don't know," she sighs. "I'm not sure how  
she'll react if we tell her..."  
  
"I'll tell her," Ataru stands...  
  
* * *  
  
"No!!!" Shakki cries. "She can't be dead!!! She can't!!!"  
  
The girl wails as she sinks into Ataru's embrace. "It's okay, Shakki-  
chan," he gently rocks, allowing her to vent her grief. "But, you have to  
understand, Henra was a bad person. She did awful things to you and so many  
others..."  
  
"No!!" Shakki snaps, glaring resentfully at him. "Henra loved me!!!  
She...she...loved me...!"  
  
Her voice failing, Shakki wails. Nearby, Misato watches, then kneels  
beside her. "Shakki-chan, I'm sure Henra wanted you to go on," she softly  
intones. "Can't you do that...?"  
  
"I want Henra..." Shakki moans. "I want Henra...I want Henra..."  
  
Ataru and Misato share a communal sigh. Who knew what sort of life  
Shakki lived before becoming a Lost One. Perhaps she had always associated  
love with various forms of sexual torture, something which grossly perverted  
the intimacy between sentient beings. Ataru stares at Misato. "What can we  
do for her?"  
  
"I really don't know," Misato shakes her head.  
  
"I want Henra..." Shakki sniffs. "I want Henra..."  
  
Ataru blinks, then stares at Misato. She stares at him with a knowing  
smile, then nods, rising to step out of the room. A moment later, she  
returns. "Shakki-chan!" she smiles.  
  
"Wh-what...?" the Ipraedies blinks, staring at the psychologist.  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise as someone in the uniform of a Fourth Fleet  
flight commander steps into the room. Shakki pulls away from Ataru as her  
eyes drink in the lovely golden skin, the braided brown hair and crystal blue  
eyes. "Henra...!"  
  
Ataru and Misato quickly withdraw as the pilot walks up, sitting beside  
Shakki. "I'm not the Henra you knew," the woman who was once known just as  
*daishi'cha* #23621 sympathetically smiles. "I just look like her."  
  
Shakki blinks. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because you need someone to teach you what real love between people  
constitutes," Henra smiles as she gently squeezes Shakki's hand.  
  
"Does that mean you'll love me?" Shakki wonders.  
  
"Yes," Henra nods. "Not the same 'love' my departed spirit-sister gave  
you...but the love a mother would always give a daughter."  
  
Shakki fidgets. "But...I don't know how that works..."  
  
"We'll work on it," Henra smiles as she draws the young girl into an  
embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
"Was that the right decision?" Ataru stares concernedly at Misato as  
they return to the Gatherer's bridge.  
  
"Shakki-chan needs the chance to explore other ways of caring and loving  
people," the psychologist crosses her arms. "She won't trust us, especially  
since Henra died fighting us. So, since she wanted Henra back, she got her  
back...but a Henra who won't torture her or degrade her self-esteem like  
Shakki-chan's endured before."  
  
"That's good," Ataru sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I just hope it  
works."  
  
"Well, only time will tell," Misato sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom's dead!!" Lan sniffles. "Sugoi's dead!! This isn't fair!!!"  
  
The Seishin teen wails as she sinks into Rei's embrace. Both are in the  
living room of the latter's scout, having been there almost constantly since  
learning of Yethis' "demise" on INN. The Oni pilot remains silent, finding it  
very hard, as always, to properly express himself. However, even if his mouth  
says nothing, his moist eyes speak volumes. "Mother..." he sadly shakes his  
head. "Sugoi-chan..."  
  
"It's okay, Rei-chan!" Lan sits up, kissing him. "It's okay! We're  
gonna get through this...th-this..."  
  
Another wail cuts off her voice as she feels her strength go. Rei holds  
her as Lan continues to mourn. Suddenly, the space-telephone rings. "Wh-who  
could th-that be...?" Lan wonders as she shuffles over to answer it.  
  
The screen comes on, revealing Sylia. "Hi, Lan!" the Pathfinder  
commander smiles, waving at her, then blinks. "Now, whatever is the problem?"  
  
Lan shudders. "You bitch!!!" she screams, baring her fangs. "How can  
you say 'what's the problem' when your own bond-mate's just died...?!!"  
  
"Lan-chan!!" an incensed and VERY familiar voice cuts in at that moment.  
"I will NOT tolerate you calling MY bond-mate names!!!"  
  
Lan's voice catches as Yedris walks into view, her eyes widening in  
disbelief and shock. "M-m-mom...?!"  
  
"Well, don't look at me as if I've just risen from the dead!!" Yedris  
smiles as she draws Sugoi into the camera's view. "There are ways to survive  
terrorist attacks, you know!"  
  
Lan shakes her head, utterly speechless...  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: It's open season on the Imperialists as Lum races back to Uru to  
get revenge. With the Democratic Alliance marching to victory, Yethis' plans  
seem to be on the verge of collapse. Atop that, a wanderer from Vos comes to  
Tomobiki seeking vengeance...against a water-logged asteroid and a race of  
mer-people?! Even worse, Elle is missing...and Babara wants Ataru's help in  
finding the Rose Queen! Things keep flying out of control as you'll see very  
soon in "Great Father Ataru Stage Five: Rescue!"  
**** **** **** 


	69. Great Father Ataru: Stage Five - Rescue...

One hundred years ago. Vos.  
  
"She's gone, Aisur," a voice softly intones.  
  
Aisur blinks, eyes swimming in tears as he feels the priest's gentle  
hand on his shoulder. His hands grasped Munba's, hoping beyond hope that the  
beautiful woman before him would rise, embrace him and things would return to  
normal. However, no movement comes from the still woman. Aisur feels his  
self-control vanish as he bestows a final kiss on his wife's lips. He was  
forty. Munba was older by five years. They had married immediately after  
they recognized each other, right after he passed Stop Time. They had been  
looking forward to starting a family. Now those dreams were dashed, forever.  
  
Around him, fifty-one other innocent women lay unmoving on beds.  
Parents unashamedly weep at the horrid sight of their children, their hope for  
the future, gone. Boyfriends and husbands scream for their lovers to be  
returned. Children wail for their mothers to wake up. Aisur watches them,  
then stares at his wife. Where was the justice? Where...?  
  
The door to the reception hall opens, revealing a tall figure dressed in  
the black of the Mikado's special forces. He removes his sunglasses to reveal  
very narrow slits where the eyes were supposed to be. The priest stares at  
the visitor, then ushers him away. "Has the government discovered what caused  
this?!" he hisses.  
  
"We've sent trackers after Mizu," the official reports. "We lost  
contact with all of them. We...fear the worst."  
  
"Lecasur's Eternal Soul!" the priest gasps. "Where's that thing going?"  
  
"Toward the Dead Zone, the Federation worlds," the official sighs. "We  
believe it may come near several worlds, but they're technologically advanced  
enough to deal with it...I hope."  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling shakes the building. Everyone looks up, then move  
to the windows. A page enters the room. "Your Grace...the Voyager."  
  
Everyone tenses on hearing that name, knowing what it means. As the  
dark shadow of the Sagussan superdreadnought halts over the town reception  
hall, people shuffle away from the slain women. For as far back as before  
Vosian memory, this scene had played out again and again. The priest notices  
Aisur still beside Munba. "Come, lad," he urges the young soldier away.  
"There's nothing you can do for her now. It's in the Voyager's hands now."  
  
Aisur watches as transporter beams take Munba and her companions away.  
Children wail as they watch their mothers disappear. Others pray, knowing  
that those Mizu has slain would have a second chance at life, somewhere in the  
vast unknown, wherever the Great Palace lay. Aisur is not one of them. Oh,  
he knew Munba would be safe now, but his thoughts centred on other matters,  
darker matters.  
  
Matters of vengeance...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Five: Rescue" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-fourth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Remember the spectacled man from the prologue. He returns in two  
stories.  
  
2) Also watch out for the *laqu'r* introduced in this story. His existence  
will have great ramifications for Ataru, Shinobu and Elle...and by extension,  
many other characters...in the period after this series ends, which will be  
recounted in various stories in "Urusei Yatsura Twenty Years Later."  
  
3) The Imperial Round served the same purpose for the Urusian Empire as the  
Magate Round serves the Seifukusu Dominion. It is only natural that Yethis  
would use that name for his group of conspirators.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"So, what can we do?!" Ataru sighs, relaxing in his chair. "We have one  
department with no minister or commissioner. Any takers?"  
  
The group before him nervously fidget. All internal security officers,  
they bear the two rectangular tabs of an inspector on their collars. None of  
them acted as if they wanted to be there. Ataru's eyes fall on Angel. "What  
about you, Angel?"  
  
"M-me?!" the *pirpirsiw'r* stammers, then shakes her head. "No thanks,  
Ataru!! My job's interrogation, not being a leader!!"  
  
Ataru's eyes shift elsewhere. "Maki?"  
  
"I...would prefer not to, sir," the commander of the Hostage Rescue Team  
shakes her head. "I believe my talents are better served with my team."  
  
Ataru sighs. "Ladies, Sakura wants a Minister of Internal Security and  
a Police Commissioner to attend cabinet meetings. Now, some of you people  
here must be qualified to take either of those positions. What's wrong?" A  
hand goes up. "Yes, Miyuki?"  
  
Miyuki, a brunette Fukunokami-born inspector commanding Force Three's B  
Troop, stands. "Sir, I believe I can speak for everyone in this room. None  
of us believe ourselves qualified or psychologically prepared to take the  
responsibility of enforcing the Republic's civil and criminal codes."  
  
"Miyuki, that's your job, remember?"  
  
"I know, sir," Miyuki sighs. "But as police officers, we'll be obliged  
to investigate any crime which happens here. We can't even imagine any crime  
occurring on Sagussa at this time; that's how naive we are. Nepotism and  
failure to carry out our duties is a clear possibility. In our position, it  
becomes dangerous since innocents depend on us to maintain the peace. We all  
know each other quite well; TOO well in fact. If I or Natsumi or Angel or  
Maki becomes Minister, we could ignore things, let things go to the wayside.  
And that's a recipe for trouble."  
  
Ataru sighs. "I see you've thought this out. Do you have a suggestion  
as to how we should proceed?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Miyuki's bond-mate Natsumi, a brown-haired *azhis'f*-born  
inspector commanding Force One's Troop D, stands. "We...recommend that an  
outsider be invited to become Minister of Internal Security."  
  
Ataru blinks. "We'd bring in law enforcement from another world?!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Natsumi nods. "The precedent is there. On your planet,  
police chiefs are hired from other jurisdictions. Some from hundreds, even  
thousands, of kilometres away. An outsider could see things we'd miss, which  
guarantees us staying on our toes."  
  
Silence falls as the *daimon'cha* considers that. "Okay," he stands.  
"I want you people to write up a series of criteria which fit an internal  
security minister. Liaise with Intelligence to obtain training standards from  
different worlds. In the meantime, Natsumi, you're acting Minister. Miyuki,  
you'll serve as acting Commissioner."  
  
The hapless inspectors jolt. "WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"Someone has to do it," Ataru shrugs.  
  
He steps out of the meeting room. Sympathetic stares fall on Miyuki and  
Natsumi, while at the same time, each woman breathes a sigh of relief because  
she was missed. "I shouldn't've opened my mouth," the former mutters.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Miyuki," the latter growls.  
  
Meanwhile, Ataru makes his way to the Galactic Situation Room. It was  
good to be back in the Chamber of Eternity. Being aboard the Gatherer over  
Earth for so long was diverting his attention from his responsibilities of  
being Sagussa's head-of-state. While he had little real power to exercise  
while on Sagussa, he knew that his presence boosted morale among the  
*daishi'cha* who had not got the chance to travel inside the Barrier.  
  
Stepping into the Situation Room, he blinks on seeing Hazel there. The  
Chief of Hydrographic Sciences, a well-endowed seventeen-year old version of  
Nassur's ward, was staring at a computer screen, sheer delight crossing her  
face as the readings flashed before her. Ataru walks up. "You okay, Hazel?"  
  
Hazel jolts, then stares at Ataru. "Oh, Ataru, you startled me!" she  
smiles, then returns to the computer. "I'm fine."  
  
"You look like the cat who swallowed the canary and got away with it."  
  
"You might say that," she purrs.  
  
Ataru sighs. He had noticed this with many of Sagussa's scientists;  
they had such a limited attention span, always keeping their minds on whatever  
project held their interest at the time. Leaning down, he exhales into her  
ear. She gasps, staring quizzically at him. "Now, Hazel, why don't you tell  
me what's going on...or do I get Tsuyoko down here to seduce it from you?"  
  
The scientist blushes. "I'm sorry, Ataru. I'm just investigating a  
water asteroid that one of our rover units located."  
  
Ataru blinks. "A water asteroid?!" he gasps.  
  
"Yes!" Hazel points at the readings, a giddy look crossing her face.  
"It's a little larger than Sagurei. Currently in the Dead Zone, moving at  
Warp One in the direction of Earth. Totally covered in uncontaminated water,  
both frozen and liquid! There's enough here to refill all the oceans!!"  
  
By then, everyone else has turned their attention to the scientist,  
quite surprised that they received such a stroke of luck when it came to  
Sagussa's primary environmental problem. "Wait a minute!" Makoto rises from  
her station. "Since when can an asteroid move at hyperluminal speeds?!"  
  
Ataru blinks. "That's odd! How can it move?! Any sign of a propulsion  
system?!"  
  
"Nothing was detected by the rovers," Hazel stares at the readings. "It  
appears to be a natural electomagentic/gravimetric field around the asteroid  
which allows it to move around and through each solar system's heliopause  
barriers."  
  
"What about internal energy?" Asagao, a blonde Seishin-born intelligence  
officer named by Mark Onsen, walks up. "Surely something floating beyond the  
life-zones of a star would have its water supply totally frozen."  
  
"A lot of internal core and mantle energy," Hazel muses, staring at the  
readings. "This planetoid seems to have the same consistency of Jupiter's  
moon Europa, although its thermal output is hundreds of times greater. I  
guess this energy might also explain why it's moving at Warp One."  
  
"What's its present course?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Directly toward Earth," Hazel stares at the readings. "It should  
arrive in your home solar system in a week, Ataru."  
  
The *daimon'cha* tenses. "What happens if this thing gets close to a  
planet...say Earth or Triton?!"  
  
"Well, gravity conflict isn't my specialty, but I can certainly say that  
Earth's larger gravity would draw off this planetoid's water supply, causing a  
deluge which could equal if not surpass the flood depicted in your planet's  
Bible," Hazel muses.  
  
People tense. "It looks like we're going back to Earth again," Ataru  
sighs. "But this time, we have to stop a runaway asteroid!"  
  
"Other than destroying it, what CAN we do to stop it?" Makoto wonders.  
  
"Don't destroy it!!" Hazel cries. "All that water could be put to  
better use here!!"  
  
"Explain that to five billion Terrans as they drown!" Asagao hisses.  
  
"Never mind!" Ataru sighs. "We'll use the *haijo-ju* to alter its  
course to Sagussa, then destroy the asteroid when it gets here to allow the  
water to fall naturally into the seas, or else use the 'Lyme'cha' to transport  
the water from the asteroid to the surface!"  
  
"It sounds like a plan!" Makoto smiles.  
  
James' voice then interrupts. "*Ataru-sama, a message from Ambassador  
Kimaenowakai,*" the Chamber's central computer announces. "*You're requested  
to go to the planet Zeiwan as soon as possible.*"  
  
"Why?!" Ataru looks up.  
  
"*The Zeiwanite ambassador did not state the exact reason,*" James  
sighs. "*But he told Kimaenowakai that it was a matter of state, which  
requires your presence.*"  
  
Ataru blinks. It had only been two days since the Sagussans repatriated  
the surviving Lost Ones of Zeiwan, ending a two-century reign of terror which  
had cost thousands of lives. He only knew three Zeiwanites: Tadahitora,  
Chara and Densha. "Well, if it is a matter of state, I suppose I'll have to  
go," he scratches the back of his head.  
  
"I'll tell Ayesha," Makoto announces. "Kaede'll have to go, too; we  
have no ambassador for Zeiwan. I'll come with you as a bodyguard; who knows  
what will happen even in a place like that. Zeiwan is pretty close to both  
Ipraedies space and Phentax Two."  
  
"I'll get Renkon to go with you," Asagao announces. "You'll need an  
interpreter in case things get spicy."  
  
"Have some other Zeiwanite *daishi'cha* go, too!" Makoto tells her.  
  
"Right!!" the intelligence officer nods as she runs out of the room.  
  
Ataru remains in place, slightly dizzy at the split-second decisions  
surrounding his office. *Trust them!* a part of his mind urges. *They know  
what to do. Let them help you. Don't interfere; you'll make a mess of it!*  
  
* * *  
  
"She has been gone for two weeks," Babara sadly intones. "And there has  
been no word."  
  
"Can we presume she is dead?" Anna wonders, nursing a cherubic baby girl  
with black hair and an unruly cowlick. "Will it be enough to end this madness  
and cleanse this poor world of his evil?!"  
  
"I don't want to wish it...and my selfishness may doom our world," the  
aged nanny sighs, walking over to sit beside her friend. "She is as much my  
daughter as she was poor Lyree's. If she is lost, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"The good of the many versus the good of the one," the Freemason warns.  
"I do not envy you your decision, Babara."  
  
Babara smiles. Anna, like all Yehisrites, understood well the tortures  
of conflicting loyalties. As the Royal Nanny, Babara was tasked to prepare  
Amora de Rosenbach to become Elle's sixty-fourth Rose Queen when the Royal  
Senate declared her next in line. Despite Elle's eccentricities, Babara had  
performed a splendid job. Affairs of state were meticulously taken care of;  
Elle had never shirked her responsibilities to that end.  
  
Further, Babara had come to love her charge as if she was her own child.  
It explained why Babara was willing to tolerate Elle's actions as of late.  
Still, she could not replace Abrah and Lyree, the queen's true parents, who  
had disappeared on Kizasei when Elle was only seven...where the Rose Queen had  
gone two weeks before to look for them, alone.  
  
"There is only one person Elle-sama would truly listen to, even now  
after he rejected her," Babara sighs. "Further, he has the power to ensure  
she returns unharmed, if she's still alive. Yet...how does one contact him  
given where he now lives?"  
  
Anna smiles. She had come to know Babara well enough to guess what  
decision she would make towards rescuing Elle. "I've already made inquiries,"  
she muses. "He'll be on Zeiwan very soon, in relation to that episode with  
those energy-vampires, the Lost Ones. We could approach him then."  
  
Babara blinks surprisedly, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"...for such a selfless act of humanity towards our suffering citizens,  
for reuniting many families both in the United Republic and beyond, this  
reward, which is meant as much for the brave warriors of Sagussa, is presented  
to you, sir, in hopes that relations between the Fifth Republic and the United  
Republic remain forever peaceful," Prime Minister Hosha smiles as he holds out  
the green sash ribbon with a silver medallion emblazoned with a relief of a  
woman freeing the dove of peace. "To that end, Ataru Moroboshi of Earth and  
Sagussa, the United Republic of Zeiwan presents you her highest honour...  
Commander of the Most Noble Order of Heira! Please step forward."  
  
Ataru stands, lowering his head as the sash is slipped over his right  
shoulder, allowed to drape to his left waist. The assembled dignitaries give  
him a standing ovation as Ataru shakes the aged prime minister's hand, then  
bows to the crowd. "Thank you," he bows again to Hosha, then proceeds with  
his short speech.  
  
Sometime later, a reception is held in the Hall of Peace. Ataru and  
Hosha form a reception line as guess file past. Renkon, another of Mark  
Onsen's girls who presently serves as chief intelligence officer concerned  
with Zeiwan, stands beside her head-of-state, announcing each guest. "The Lady  
Chara and her fiance," she smiles as two familiar faces approach.  
  
"Congratulations, Ataru," Chara warmly squeezes his hand. "It's a pity  
Lum-chan isn't here to celebrate with you."  
  
"She's...busy right now," Ataru smiles, then notices the three pendants  
around her neck. "Lyna's Soul, Densha, haven't you married this girl yet?!"  
  
Densha jolts, surprised that Ataru noticed. "Well, she's been so busy  
at her company, we haven't had the chance to date!" he flushes.  
  
"Tsubame and Sakura are getting married in a week, you know!" Ataru  
snorts, then stares at Chara's father. "Makes me wonder when Prim and the  
Prince of the Underworld'll tie the knot."  
  
"IF the Prince will allow her to tie him to the altar!" Chara laughs.  
  
Everyone howls with merriment. "Have you met your spirit-sister?" Ataru  
indicates Chara-chan, standing with a group of Zeiwanite-born *daishi'cha* who  
came with their leader to the reception.  
  
"I have!" she flushes. "It's strange, talking to 'myself!' I wonder  
how the others felt meeting their spirit-sisters!"  
  
"Well, Lum, Benten, Oyuki and Lan didn't have problems," Ataru muses.  
"Kurama was just relieved that she no longer had to consider me to be the  
father of her child. The ones named after my friends on Earth had no real  
problems either. I just haven't unleashed Elle-chan on Elle yet."  
  
"Please don't start with her!" Hosha's eyes roll. "There are times I  
equate Elle with Oogi and Upa! I'm so happy you rid this galaxy of the former  
...and even more happy that time will soon dispose of the latter!"  
  
"So am I!" Ataru sips his flute of mineral water. "I wonder if they  
hung the creep when he got back home."  
  
"Can't you ask your intelligence people to find out?" Hosha nods to  
Renkon and her counterpart Retasuko, intelligence chief for Yehisril.  
  
"I only have a post observer for Phentax Two," Ataru explains. "You  
see, that place doesn't rate a full intelligence group like Zeiwan. And  
Renkon tells me that Ninjinko is begging for a new assignment!"  
  
Everyone snickers with delight. Retasuko walks up. "Sir, the Lord  
Protector and his party," she nods to an approaching group of Yehisrites.  
  
Ataru braces himself as Alko steps up. A silver-haired man in his early  
forties, the Lord Protector of the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril projected a  
demeanor befitting the leader of one of the local cluster's three superpowers.  
Missing his right eye and several fingers, he is dressed in his ceremonial  
gold battle armour, carrying a wicked-looking weapon which would help in  
combat but, at the moment, seemed to be relegated to symbolize his position as  
head-of-state. Accompanying him is Varanko and two *laqu'rs.* "Sir, it is an  
honour to meet you at last," Alko holds out his hand.  
  
Ataru gives him a firm handshake. "Sir, it is you who do me the  
honour."  
  
"Not at all," Alko smiles. "Any man who willingly hunts enslavers of  
children is worthy of respect anywhere. Further, you did me a great favour by  
helping Sansura with her recent problems," he stares at Varanko.  
  
"She came to me at a convenient time," Ataru admits, then nods to the  
Lord High Executioner. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"And you," Varanko nods, then indicates the fellows beside him. "May I  
present Lord Dameko of Varanko and Lord Sheko of Kyotos, the Kingdoms' two  
senior *laqu'rs.*"  
  
"Honoured," Ataru holds out his hand.  
  
Dameko walks up first, gripping Ataru's hand. "A pleasure, Ataru. Any  
person who can vex so many is truly worthy of respect. In the eyes of many,  
you have earned your position with the Maidens of the Soultaker."  
  
"I hope I can continue to earn that position," Ataru admits.  
  
"Ah!" Varakos' crown prince smiles. "There, sir, is the great trap we  
all face when we sit on our thrones. Our actions affect so many, hence each  
step we take is always fraught with danger."  
  
"I keep learning that every day."  
  
"Good," Dameko smiles. "Perhaps there is some Yehisrite blood along  
with the Vosian blood coursing through your veins."  
  
"Maybe," Ataru nods, then turns to Sheko. "Honoured to meet you, sir."  
  
Sheko glares at him, curtly returning his handshake. About Ataru's  
height, he is Alko's age, although his hair is still a bright blonde, his body  
whipcord lean under his armour. A Van Dyke beard and moustache barely hides  
the sneer twisting his lips. His huntsman's eyes drill into the *daimon'cha*  
with bold contempt. "Strange that you would speak of honour when your actions  
as of late state otherwise," he muses.  
  
Varanko and Alko glare at the *laqu'r.* Dameko remains silent. Ataru  
does not move. The projected demeanor reminds him of someone else, someone he  
had "encountered" on Colony Seventy-one at Junba's funeral. "Have I caused  
you offense?" Ataru enqires.  
  
"You interfered in the business of a friend of mine on Vos," Sheko  
explains, his voice frosty. "One of your agents who slew his hunters before  
your involvement with the Sceptre of Lecasur quest. Then just before that  
quest, there was your interference when he sought to discipline his rebellious  
subject. That I found intolerable."  
  
"That was in retaliation for a blatant assault on my fiancee by one of  
that man's hunters," Ataru evenly replies. "And that second incident involved  
the newborn daughters of a very good friend of mine. Others have learned and  
many will learn to their cost that I will brook no harm to my friends under  
any circumstances. Here, I must confess, sir, your choice of friends speaks  
ill of you...especially since the one we're speaking of is a mass murderer, a  
dishonourable slime who sends his shadow to attack his enemies, including a  
defenseless newborn girl, at a funeral. I was around to stop him and his  
accomplice...and if he crosses my path again, I'll be more than happy to  
finish the job Nassur's parents started."  
  
Sheko blinks with surprise, startled that this slip of a boy would face  
him down without flinching. Ataru leaves him no chance to gather his wits.  
"I admire loyalty to friends...I really do," the *daimon'cha* icily smiles,  
fixing the *laqu'r* with a stare. "If you wish to defend your friend, by all  
means do so. But do us both a favour, sir...don't EVER consider making me  
your enemy. Be assured...you will regret it."  
  
"We'll see," Sheko smiles, wheels about and marches away.  
  
Dameko, Varanko and Alko exchange impressed smiles as they follow him.  
Ataru expels a breath of relief as he stares at Hosha. "Do you actually know  
that slime?!" he hisses.  
  
The prime minister sighs. "To my regret, yes. Yet, there is nothing we  
can do...until someone brave enough assassinates him and take his place as  
*laqu'r.* His friendship with the Mikado is a long one...and Yehisrites do  
not back away when their friends are in danger. Chances are you haven't heard  
the last of him, Ataru. Mark my words on that."  
  
"Wonderful," Ataru sighs, then stares at Hosha. "Prime Minister, we  
both come from matriarchal societies. Yet we still have to deal with people  
who're so charged with testosterone, it nearly chokes us."  
  
"That, my boy," Hosha looks sympathetic, "...is called 'diplomacy.'"  
  
The *daimon'cha's* eyes roll. "Old Sagussan saying about diplomacy:  
keep it simple, *de'ne!*"  
  
Both laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
Sirna grits her teeth as she slips into the crowd. Disguised as an  
independent merchant trader, the Freemason warrior winds her way through the  
dignitaries, her eyes locked on the distant figure in black and gold now  
draped with green. Her eyes fall on the other dignitaries, including the one  
in magenta armour surrounded by a bevy of young, beautiful women. Sheko, the  
animal who had driven her clan off Yehisril, hounded them to this day on Elle.  
The young woman regretted coming weaponless today. One well-arranged  
"accident" and the man responsible for so much misery would be explaining his  
misdeeds to the Three-Faced One before being cast to the lowermost pit of the  
Afterworld. Perhaps another day.  
  
Nearby, Makoto blinks as her eyes register the strange Yehisrite woman  
moving toward Ataru. Sirna's demeanor screams to the *pirpirsiw'r's* well-  
honed eyes. Frowning, she apologizes to Dameko, then moves quickly to fall in  
behind the Freemason, drawing a mini-pistol to aim at the base of the girl's  
back. "Hold it right there, sweetheart," the watchmistress hisses. "What  
brings you here?"  
  
Sirna jolts, her eyes falling on the taller woman's face. Fear wells up  
her spine on confronting one of the Most Dangerous Ones, knowing too well that  
one mis-spoken word would spell her destruction. "I came to see the Slayer of  
the Masters of Noukiios," she replies, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Why?" Makoto hisses. "Who sent you?"  
  
"The Lady Babara," Sirna draws a small note from her sleeve, offering it  
to the *pirpirsiw'r.* "That is for him."  
  
"Okay," Makoto takes the note, then draws the pistol away. "Scram."  
  
Sirna nods, quickly departing. Makoto sighs, then holstering her  
weapon, heads to Ataru, now chatting with Chara and her fiance. "Ataru," the  
watchmistress announces herself.  
  
"What is it, Makoto?" he stares at her.  
  
She hands him the note. "What's this?" he opens it, then tensing on  
seeing the pink rose embossed in the paper, reads:  
  
"Mr. Groom,  
  
"Thought I understand too well your animosity towards Her Majesty,  
I have need of your assistance. Her Majesty has disappeared,  
having gone to the planet Kizasei to locate her long-missing  
parents. We cannot afford to make this news public; chaos could  
result. I believe only you can aide us, persuade Her Majesty of  
the foolishness of this act and help her return home. Please, I  
beg you, come to Baran as soon as you can.  
  
"Babara de Esterchild"  
  
Ataru blinks. Elle missing? Why would Babara think he could help...?  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened?!" Yethis' eyes narrow.  
  
Des shudders under that intense gaze. In a restaurant in downtown  
Onishuto, both occupy a private, sound-proof booth. "What did you expect?"  
the chief of the Defence Intelligence Directorate shrugs. "Did you honestly  
think people would allow Yedris to keep going, keep pressing until we would be  
helpless. Be serious, Yethis! We've worked far too long to allow things to  
fall apart now."  
  
"Did you order it?" the chief of staff glares at his friend.  
  
"I learned through listening devices that Yedris was meeting some of  
Moroboshi's agents," Des responded. "My chief lieutenant reported it to me.  
Dealing with outsiders in a clandestine manner to affect political change is  
called 'treason,' Yethis. My lieutenant knew that." A shrug hitches his  
shoulder as he sips his wine. "He chose to act on it."  
  
"I see," Yethis hums, relaxing in his chair. "Well, he paid for his  
disobedience. But my sister's demise may cause us more trouble."  
  
"You mean making her a martyr?" Des stares at his friend. "Don't bet on  
it. Things can happen which would prove Yedris' treason, denounce her in the  
eyes of the people. With her disgrace, the Alliance loses a lot of its  
credibility. Ours is a very proud race, Yethis. The idea of our leaders  
bowing to alien ways would sicken any of us."  
  
"For all our sakes, I hope so," Yethis sighs, rising. "In the meantime,  
I'll be heading back to my apartment. Find out if there're any other Sagussan  
agents operating here. We'll need to track them down."  
  
"I'm already on it," Des smiles, patting his friend's hand. "It was a  
tragic loss...but necessary. You best be careful, Yethis. Sentimentality  
could lead to your downfall."  
  
Yethis shrugs. "Perhaps."  
  
With that, the chief of staff steps out of the restaurant, slipping into  
his waiting hoverlimo. The driver, an agent for Vel Pochik, stares at the  
general. "What did he have to say, sir?"  
  
"He's lying," Yethis growls. "He ordered my sister's death."  
  
"Lord Vel extends his sympathies," the driver guides the vehicle toward  
the Hall of the Union. "As far as he's concerned, Lady Yedris' death made  
matters worse. It's a repeat of two hundred years ago."  
  
"Unfortunately," the general sighs. "I hoped to dissuade Yedris from  
supporting the Alliance. Still, I can't fault Des for his zeal. And...he's  
still needed to keep the DID in line when we make our move."  
  
"Sir, if I may be so bold," the driver's eyes narrow. "Lord Ando is  
well trained in intelligence. He's currently a directorate supervisor in the  
DID's foreign analysis branch. If...something was to happen to Lord Des, Lord  
Ando could be an appropriate replacement...one far more willing to take orders  
from the Imperial Round."  
  
Yethis blinks. "I don't think that's necessary right now," he sighs.  
"But tell Vel I'll keep it in mind. His son's a real mustang. But if it  
turns out to be unnecessary, he'll still have a place."  
  
"Very good, sir," the driver nods.  
  
Yethis sighs as he spot a demonstration in Freedom Square, the scene of  
Syl Aruka's martyrdom two centuries ago. The Democratic Alliance was moving  
full steam ahead, he grits his teeth as his eyes scan the speakers. One, now  
at the podium, is instantly recognizable. "Gods!" he exhales in disbelief.  
"They even got to Sil Dedron!!"  
  
The driver jolts. "No!! Not her!" he gasps, then looks away. "Lord  
Ando won't be pleased, sir...but don't worry. He'll know what to do."  
  
Yethis detects the unspoken statement. "Tell him to do nothing!"  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
"The Alliance already has two martyrs in my sister and my niece!" the  
general growls. "We can't allow them a third if we're to survive this!!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the driver nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Des sighs as he walks out of the restaurant. It was hard lying to his  
friend, but for the cause's sake, it was necessary. What Yethis did not know  
would not hurt him. He would mourn, then go on. Besides, another problem had  
arisen. Sil Dedron had just been revealed to be a member of the Alliance's  
Plenipotentiary Council. The thought of a Head of House selling out her  
birthright to the lessers sickened him. But he knew what to do. One word to  
Ando Pochik would guarantee that. Ando and Sil had been lovers until she  
broke off the relationship a year ago. Des could guess why; that was the time  
she joined the Democratic Alliance. Another traitor for the chopping block,  
especially if rumours he heard about Sil's sojourns on Earth were true. She  
was now married to an Earth boy, one of Lum's old classmates. *Ando wouldn't  
like that!* the general icily smiles as he slips into his hoverlimo. "Back to  
the office, he sighs."  
  
"Yes, sir," the female driver nods as the limo slips into traffic.  
  
Des blinks, staring quizzically at the woman. "What happened to my old  
driver?"  
  
"She's sick, sir," the driver sighs. "Bad case of tiger-flu; it just  
came on her. I was brought in to replace her from the motor pool."  
  
"Ah!!" the general nods understandingly. "What's your name?"  
  
"Asuka Aruka," the woman smiles.  
  
Des blinks. "Asuka...Aruka...?"  
  
Suddenly, the doors lock up. A bulletproof screen rises, cutting off  
the back seat from the front. Des gasps as she takes off her cap, allowing  
her long brown hair to fall free. "Actually, my name is Asukanoevan," the  
Oni-turned-Sagussan warrior sneers at her prisoner. "*Daishi'cha* #95143 of  
Sagussa, chief petty officer of Pathfinder Troop Six. It was very rude what  
your friends did to us a few nights ago. My friends want to talk to you about  
it. Sit back and relax!"  
  
Des pales, realizing the seriousness of his predicament. With that, the  
limo makes its way out of Onishuto...  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere, another spy master was busy serving his cold masterpiece to a  
favoured customer. "There you go, Shinobu-san," Abraham Shapiro smiles as the  
Terran eagerly digs in. "Another Mount Fuji."  
  
"Thank you," Shinobu smiles as she eats.  
  
"How's Aya?" the Vosian observer wonders as he proceeds to clean dishes.  
  
"She's fine," the soon-to-be college student smiles. "Mom and Dad are  
really starting to like her, especially after the breakfast she cooked this  
morning. They're just wondering what'll happen if she decides to leave."  
  
"Well, who knows what could happen next, especially if the Sagussans  
can't do anything about it," Shapiro hums, then blinks, his eyes glowing.  
"Eh?!"  
  
"What is it?!" Shinobu tenses.  
  
The door opens. Shinobu and Shapiro spin around to see a haggard figure  
step into the parlour. Dressed in buckskins and well-travelled clothing, his  
lined face is covered by a scarf wrapped around his head. Only his crystal  
blue eyes, now glowing a deep green, are visible. "My God," Shapiro blinks  
with surprise.  
  
"Who is that?" Shinobu hisses.  
  
"I see an old friend whom I long thought lost," Shapiro sighs.  
  
With that, the visitor takes off the scarf, revealing a man in his late  
thirties, with long dirty blond hair now braided, marking a widower. "It's  
been a long time," Aisur intones.  
  
"Indeed it has," Shapiro nods...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Five: Rescue" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-fourth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE FIVE: RESCUE," a hundred years  
ago, Aisur of Vos lost his wife, Munba, to a wandering water asteroid. A  
water asteroid appears on course for Earth, arousing the interest of the  
water-starved Sagussans. Ataru, at work nominating a minister and police  
commissioner for Internal Security, receives a medal from Zeiwan's government  
in response to his rescuing the Lost Ones. At that time, Ataru learns that  
Elle has disappeared. Babara is asking his assistance in locating the Rose  
Queen. Yethis' friend Des is captured by Pathfinder Troop Six. On Earth,  
Abraham Shapiro reunites with an old friend...Aisur.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
With all that said and done...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Mizu's coming here?!!" Shapiro exclaims.  
  
Aisur grimly nods. The two Vosians and Shinobu relax in the parlour  
sharing tea. "I've been tracking that thing on and off for a hundred years,"  
the wanderer growls. "Now, I have the chance to finally end its reign of  
terror!"  
  
"You've been chasing that thing since your wife died!" Shapiro snaps,  
staring at the braided hair. "God, you haven't even been to Sabaku! What are  
you trying to do, man?! Can't you let it go?!"  
  
"No!!" Aisur snaps. "I will NEVER let them go!! Not after what they  
did to me, to countless numbers of innocents across this galaxy!! It stops,  
Abraham!! It stops here!!!"  
  
Shinobu shudders, awed by the wanderer's devotion to his long-deceased  
wife. "Aisur," Shapiro firmly grips his hand. "People've tried again and  
again to destroy that thing! They've failed, every time!! Just because you  
lost Munba doesn't mean you're the only one who suffered, the only one who has  
the right to hate that thing! Don't let this destroy you, man!!"  
  
"Excuse me," Shinobu hesitantly inquires. "But what exactly is this...  
Mizu?"  
  
"It's death!" Aisur growls, then lowers his face into his hands.  
  
Shinobu stares at Shapiro. "It's a homeless planetoid, about the size  
of the Moon," the observer explains. "Completely covered in water, possessing  
a biosphere sustained by internal thermal energy. It moves from solar system  
to solar system at warp speeds; no one knows how or why. And...every time it  
comes close to a planet, people, sometimes by the hundreds, are killed. It  
came to Vos a century ago. Aisur's wife was one of the victims."  
  
The Terran pales. "Gods!! And that thing's coming here?!!"  
  
"Yes," Aisur stares at her, his eyes hollow. "It gets worse than that,  
Miyaki-san. Mizu is inhabited by a race of dark sea spirits, similar to what  
you'd call mermaids. Every time they make planetfall, they go out, disguise  
themselves as natives, locate innocent victims, suck out their life energies,  
then use it to fuel their wandering world!"  
  
"That's only speculation!" Shapiro cuts in.  
  
"It's a rumour that comes from every planet that thing's visited!!"  
Aisur growls. "Now, it'll happen here!"  
  
"Oh, no...!" Shinobu moans.  
  
The front door opens. Shapiro and Aisur jolt as Hazel-chan walks into  
the parlour along with several assistants. "Hello?! Shapiro-san?!"  
  
"Hazel-chan?!!" Shinobu stares at the hybrid-turned-Sagussan. "What are  
you doing here?!"  
  
"We're divining, Shinobu-san!!" Hazel giggles with delight. "A whole  
planetoid full of water, just six days away from here, ours for the taking!"  
  
Aisur bolts to his feet. "Are you insane?!!" he cries. "What makes you  
think those monsters on Mizu will allow you to take their home away?!!"  
  
Hazel blinks. "What monsters?!" she stares at Shapiro.  
  
Shapiro and Aisur explain about Mizu's rumoured inhabitants. "Odd," the  
hydrographic sciences chief blinks. "Sensors on our rover units didn't detect  
any intelligent lifeforms in the planetoid."  
  
"Unless it's a form of life our computers've never encountered before,"  
Akemi, a red-haired Ellsian working as Water Supply Coordinator, proposes,  
then stares at her friend. "What do you think, Ichinose?"  
  
"It's possible," the stocky Terran-born Director of Hydrographic Life  
Research nods. "Before we touch that thing, we're going to have to do  
detailed surveys."  
  
"You do that, you die!!" Aisur growls.  
  
"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Hazel muses.  
  
"I am," the Vosian fixes them with a stare. "Rest assured, I am."  
  
The Sagussan scientists exchange looks. "Well, in case things do get  
out of hand, we always have this!" Hazel pulls out the *haijo-ju.* "This  
should make whatever's on Mizu behave themselves!"  
  
Shinobu yelps, falling behind Shapiro on seeing the weapon. "D-don't  
you th-think that'll b-be a b-bit of o-overkill?" she stammers.  
  
"Overkill?!" Hazel blinks, then smiles. "No such thing!!"  
  
The Vosians and Shinobu faint!  
  
* * *  
  
"You want to rescue her?!" Makoto stares in disbelief at Ataru. "You  
mean you actually care for that bitch?!"  
  
The Gatherer was now proceeding from Zeiwan to Elle. Following the  
shortest route, the superdreadnought was cutting through the heart of  
Ipraedies space. Of course, Emperor Schwartz's forces would be hard pressed  
to make an impression on the Sagussan ship. Ataru relaxes in his bedroom with  
Makoto, Ayesha, Kei and Yuri. "I know," the *daimon'cha* sighs. "I've never  
had anything but trouble when it comes to Elle. But given what Donna believes  
might be wrong with her sister, I think that we should stop perceiving Elle as  
the enemy and start considering her a victim."  
  
"What's to stop Elle from trying to get you to the altar?!" Kei wonders.  
"She could pull things even we couldn't expect!"  
  
"That's why we'll have them come aboard the Gatherer," Ataru muses.  
"While aboard, we can keep an eye on them. They'll be less tempted to do  
something stupid. Do we have any intelligence reports about this planet where  
Elle's said to have gone?"  
  
"Very little," Yuri stares at a datapadd. "Kizasei is located in a  
solar system outside Karasutengu space. It's said to have possessed a  
humanoid civilization a millennia ago, an old Vosian colony. But it died out  
before developing beyond the colony-ship travel stage. The planet itself is  
Class M, tropic by Earth standards. It should be interesting."  
  
"I see," Ataru sighs. "Henry, how soon until we arrive over Elle?"  
  
"*Fifteen minutes, Ataru-sama,*" the Gatherer's computer replies.  
  
"Good!" Ataru stands. "I'm going to call Lum, see how she's doing. You  
folks get set."  
  
"Right," the three nod as he departs.  
  
Once alone, Kei stares at Makoto. "What do you think about this theory  
Donna made about that *kide'ne?*"  
  
"It's possible," Makoto shrugs. "Even if she isn't being possessed,  
this could help us by teaching Elle that she can be friends with her 'Honey.'"  
  
"And if it doesn't, we can always teach it to her," Yuri quips.  
  
The others laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
The hoverlimo comes to a halt in a dense forest some distance from  
Onishuto. Asukanoevan steps out of the vehicle, draws her pistol, then opens  
the back door. "Out!!" she waves Des out with her weapon.  
  
The general shudders as he struggles out of the vehicle. Eyes flashing,  
Asuka reaches in and throws him out. "Move, you jackass!!" she fires a bolt  
over his head. "I'm not in the mood for games!!!"  
  
Des yowls fearfully. "Any problem, Asuka?" Lufy inquires, walking up.  
  
"Just some dork not used to taking orders," the Pathfinder sneers.  
  
Lufy glares icily at Des, the disgust in her eyes at his soft features  
quite apparent. "Well, well, well!" she muses, reaching down to yank the  
general to his feet via his ear. "The mighty Des Asu! Lum's told me about  
you! I'm unimpressed! Now, move!!"  
  
Des is shoved down a path toward a campfire. In a minute, he is forced  
to sit beside Priss and Linna, both whom aim pistols at his heart. "Welcome,  
General," Sylia smiles from across the way. "We're glad to see you. Please,  
make yourself at home."  
  
Des shudders as he takes the measure of those around him. Steely,  
contemptuous eyes glare at him. He feels like a cockroach about to get  
squashed. *How did they survive that blast?!* he wonders, remembering that  
DNA for seventeen people were found at Yedris' home.  
  
"Your team operated with proficiency, I must confess," Sylia stands, as  
if reading the general's thoughts. "They were compromised when we discovered  
your listening devices...so we decided to make the reception hot."  
  
"How did you survive?" Des stiffens.  
  
"They have ways, Des," a familiar voice echoes from behind him.  
  
He gasps as Yedris walks into view, now adorned in the proper Sagussan  
jumpsuit for an external affairs junior minister. "Yedris!!"  
  
"Surprised?" the Oni-Avalonian muses.  
  
"How?!!"  
  
"Simple," Yedris relaxes beside Sylia. "The Sagussans constructed bio-  
organic dummies of all of us. They're the ones your team shot up; we were  
gone long before they came on the scene. Your people are sloppy, Des...and  
you're supposed to be our intelligence chief?"  
  
Des' eyes narrow as he sees Yedris holding Sylia's hand. "So, you  
really have turned traitor!!" he hisses. "You've sold your birthright, your  
race out to these zombies!! How could you?!"  
  
"Who says anything about selling Uru out," Yedris smirks. "The Alliance  
is saving Uru..." a sneer crosses her face, "...from people like you, who'd  
degrade everyone to the status of cattle! Well, this time, you won't have the  
Gatherer to save you from those who'd stop you! This time, Sagussa is on OUR  
side, not yours!!"  
  
"You are a traitor!!" Des glares at her. "You can justify things to  
your heart's content, but you are still guilty of high state treason! And I  
intend to see you pay for that!!"  
  
Yedris remains calm. "I'm not guilty of anything save helping my people  
touch the better angels of their nature, as Abraham Lincoln once said," she  
smiles. "I'm guilty in your eyes because I have the power to stop you, my  
brother and all the rest in their tracks, take away your precious Empire and  
bring forth a Union whose government is of the people, by the people, for the  
people...ALL the people, not just a select few!"  
  
"They can't do anything!!" Des sneers. "They have no right...!"  
  
"Right to what?!" someone asks. "To put you on a pedestal, worship you  
like a living god?! You're no different than a Niphentaxian!"  
  
Des spins around as Lum steps into the light, flanked by Noa and Honey.  
"Lum!!" he gapes, then his eyes register her uniform. Out of the orange  
tiger-striped uniform Noa once gave her, Lum is now adorned in a duplicate of  
Ataru's duty jumpsuit, with the rank insignia of *daite'cha* on her sleeves.  
"So," he shudders, contempt crawling up his spine. "You've sold your people  
out, too!"  
  
Lum walks up, her eyes fixed on the general's...then she delivers a  
powerful slap, driving Des to his knees! "You're no better than Oogi!" she  
spits on his face. "It's either your way or death for those you want to  
enslave!! Well, I'm tired of you people wanting me to be your pet Empress!  
I'm already an empress, if you think about it," she holds up her wreathed  
sleeve, "...and I happen to like that situation!"  
  
"You'd make us slaves to them!!" Des growls, nodding at the Sagussans.  
  
"You mean you'd make others think that so that you'd be able to change  
the laws," Yedris sneers. "Nice try, Des. Nene," she turns to the Troop's  
communications expert. "You finished with those files you lifted off my  
brother's holophone yet?"  
  
"Still working," Nene's hands fly over her laptop's keys. "Encryption  
system's really good, but I have a few thousand terabytes to spare in decoding  
all this."  
  
Des jolts. If those were the conversations Yethis had with his co-  
conspirators, the Imperial Round would be exposed. All Lum and Yedris had to  
do was to place those files on President Lana's desk and the careers of dozens  
of people, himself included, were finished. Roaring, he bolts to his feet,  
leaping towards Nene...  
  
...and is hit by a Force Twelve blast, his body disintegrating in the  
blink of an eye!! Everyone yelps with surprise, then turns to Lufy, who is  
blowing the cordite gas from her pistol. "Sorry about that," the pilot sighs.  
"My finger slipped."  
  
Lum moans, feeling the strength in her legs go. Noa helps her to the  
ground. Sylia sighs, then turns to Asuka. "Get rid of that limo, then get  
back here," the commander sighs. "Hide it someplace where it can be found,  
but where they can't trace it back to us."  
  
"Right," Asuka nods, heading off.  
  
Lum shakes her head. This was worse than she first believed. She once  
considered the Imperialist movement a joke. People getting together out of a  
sense of nostalgia, celebrating the glory of the old Empire. She, a product  
of a Unionist family, paid them no mind. Her father drew people like Yethis  
in a harsh light, telling her they were bad because they glorified things like  
the enslavement of Noukiios, the wars with Fukunokami. Besides, normal  
Urusians would never want to return to those days.  
  
But...people like Des and Yethis were serious! Almost brainwashing her  
into killing Ataru, a man who really had no business with Urusians. Plotting  
to kill Yedris and Sugoi to stop them from giving normal Urusians greater  
powers and control over their lives. Clearly wanting a chance to invade  
Earth, perhaps reclaim Noukiios. They would certainly provoke wars with  
everyone around them, causing other governments to take a harsher line...and  
in a contest of that nature, only the governors benefitted.  
  
She sighs, allowing herself to sink into Noa's tender embrace. Ataru  
had shown her how others looked at Lum...and how many others suffered from it.  
When she appreciated it, she discovered she really hated situations like  
that...and despised those who would use force in such a light. She had to  
return to Uru, she realized after awakening from her coma. She now had to  
show her people that Lum was no savior. Her people had to be shown that all  
Lum wanted was control over her destiny.  
  
Catty walks up. "Lum, Ataru's calling."  
  
Lum shivers as she heads to the tent holding the subspace radio...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru sighs as the rose-shaped shield protecting planet Elle looms  
before the Gatherer, the opening which leads right into Baran City several  
hundred kilometres away. He had to admit that despite her ruler's many  
shortcomings, the planet was beautiful, reflective of the best Sagussan  
culture and beliefs produced. Personally, he never wanted to come back to  
this world again. He really had no business here. Now all he hoped to do was  
to persuade Elle of that notion.  
  
His conversation with Lum had been brief but full of good news. Yedris  
and Sugoi were safe, helping Pathfinder Troop Six hunt down Yethis' co-  
conspirators, one of which had just been killed by Lufy. His ninja-inspired  
beliefs applauded this. With the Pathfinders knocking down their targets,  
then fading into the night, confusion would spread through the Imperial ranks.  
That gave Sil and her friends their chance to press their goals. Then, Lum  
would be able to see her parents, assure them she was alright. That was good;  
Ataru did not like the idea of keeping them in the dark about their daughter.  
And with Invader alongside, the Urusian Defence Force would, hopefully, be  
curtailed in case Yethis decided to press his luck.  
  
He had also told her about his medal from Zeiwan, his meeting with Alko  
and Sheko. Lum blanched on hearing the Kyotos lord's name, saying that  
outside the Mikado and Schwartz, Sheko was perhaps the most feared and  
despised ruler in known space. She assured him that surrounded by the fifteen  
other *laqu'rs* forming Yehisril's ruling council, Sheko would be hard pressed  
to launch a war against Sagussa. They could, after all, sit back and allow  
Kyotos to take the fall; none of them would miss Sheko at all. Personally,  
Ataru hoped it would NEVER go that far!  
  
"*Ataru-sama,*" Henry's voice interrupts. "*The patrol monitor 'Rose  
Empress' is approaching. They're requesting to beam their delegation over.*"  
  
Ataru sighs, standing. "Granted. Beam them right here. Disarm any  
weapons they might have with them."  
  
"*Acknowledged.*"  
  
Makoto strolls onto the bridge as three people appear before Ataru.  
Babara, Seven Bake Rose and Dureko. Ataru remains in place as, expectedly,  
the mercenary makes a grab for his pistol. "We've got you now!!" she snarls.  
  
Rose's face is caved in by Makoto's arm, the latter having come on the  
former in the blink of an eye! "Says who?!" the watchmistress growls, falling  
back as her hand falls to her weapon.  
  
"Enough, Rose!" Babara sighs. "We've no time for that!!"  
  
Rose groans. Dureko shakes his head. "Or ever," Ataru fixes the nanny  
with a stare. "So, why do you want me to rescue Elle? Surely your people  
have the necessary equipment and personnel to make a rescue attempt?"  
  
"Not really," Babara shakes her head. "First of all, there is the need  
for secrecy. That would be severely compromised if we dispatched one of our  
own ships; starship crews gossip when sent on a secret mission. If that  
gossip reaches those who frown on Elle-sama's many...problems, it could launch  
a constitutional crisis. People could force the Royal Senate to depose her,  
consider her mentally unfit to rule. You can see where that could lead;  
you're seeing something similar on Uru right now."  
  
"Civil war," Kei muses.  
  
"Correct," the aged nanny nods. "And how are we to ensure that whoever  
is hurting Elle-sama will not corrupt a potential successor? I assume that  
given the abilities Elle-sama's doppelganger possesses, you are aware of the  
cause of her problems."  
  
Ataru nods. "Do you have any idea who's causing this?"  
  
"We believe you just met him on Zeiwan," Dureko sighs.  
  
Ataru blinks, then sighs. "Sheko."  
  
"Exactly," the Freemason grand teacher nods. "We're not sure how he is  
doing it, by the way...and even if we did know his methodology, we'd be very  
hard pressed to produce the hard evidence necessary for the Senate to launch  
an investigation. We believe that many in the Senate have been likewise...  
corrupted."  
  
"In essence, Elle's become a vassal state of Kyotos," Ayesha gasps.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Babara sighs. "Dureko, myself and the other  
senior Freemasons are the only ones aware of this. We dare not go public with  
this information. The chaos alone would be horrendous."  
  
Ataru relaxes in his chair. "I'm sorry to hear this," he muses. "For  
so long, I've viewed Elle with such contempt. Now...now to hear this, I feel  
for her, for all of you."  
  
"If I may, Ataru," Babara smiles. "That is the reason she has always  
looked to you. She, like many of us, possesses latent empathic abilities; in  
fact, her empathic potential was a key factor in electing her queen. She has  
always sensed that you are the one who can bring peace to her heart. I  
believe she long suspected your true potential, perhaps sensed your bonds to  
the Sagussans. That above all is the reason I asked you to come today."  
  
Ataru exchanges looks with his companions. "Well, given what you've  
said, I'll be more than happy to look for Elle."  
  
"Splendid!" Babara smiles.  
  
"But," a warning tone enters the *daimon'cha's* voice, "...there is a  
small price tag attached to this."  
  
The aged nanny shivers. "Th-that being...?"  
  
"My daughter with Elle...the one you created for Project: Black Rose."  
  
Babara innocently blinks. "What project?"  
  
Ataru smiles. "Babara, please don't insult me. I'll fully cognisant of  
Project: Black Rose. I learned it from Annabelle de Osterloch."  
  
Babara pales. "But she...?!!"  
  
"Her android body came back to Elle with my genetic samples," Ataru  
relaxes in his chair. "But Belle's mind was taken out of her body and  
transplanted into an organic body, restoring her as a seven-year old girl.  
You're lucky I don't press a child-rape case against you; that's how hurt she  
was. Now, I believe the payment for that is my child."  
  
"Certainly not...!!" Dureko growls...  
  
...then finds himself facing Makoto. "You have a problem, bud?!!"  
  
Freemason and *pirpirsiw'r* face off. Dureko blinks first. "I didn't  
think so," Makoto sneers, moving back to watch over Ataru...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Babara and her friends return to the "Rose Empress."  
The Gatherer departs Elle, heading toward Kizasei. The patrol monitor returns  
to Baran, allowing her passengers to return to work. In minutes, Babara has  
returned to the Project: Black Rose gestation laboratory. Anne is currently  
busy with the newest born of the laboratory children. "Hello, Babara," the  
Freemason finishes changing Amanda's diaper. "How did it go?"  
  
"He's agreed to locate the queen," the aged nanny sits on a chair.  
  
"Splendid!!" Anna hoists Amanda in her arms, then tenses on seeing her  
friend's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He has demanded Amora-chan in return," Babara sighs. "He knows all  
about the Project!"  
  
Anna jolts. "No!!! We can't let him do that!! Too much is at stake!!!  
With Ataru Moroboshi's genes, Amora would become one of the finest Black Roses  
born!!"  
  
"I'm aware of that, Anna!!" Babara muses. "We'll just have to do  
something to deter him from coming after Amora-chan..."  
  
Unseen by either, Gahan and Senya, two of Babara's diminutive skunk-like  
assistants, overhear them as they finish work on a chamber. "Did you hear  
that?" the latter whispers. "Ataru Moroboshi wants his child back."  
  
"He's helping Lady Babara find the queen," the former hisses. "And when  
he demands his child back, she refuses him? We can't let this happen!"  
  
"We won't," Senya smiles, the glitter in her eyes reflecting her mate's.  
"We'll just have to wait for an opportune time."  
  
Gahan nods.  
  
* * *  
  
"If they're so hell-bent on creating this force of warriors, they will  
not relase your daughter, Ataru," Makoto shakes her head.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Makoto," Ataru sighs as the Gatherer warps for  
Kizasei. "But, don't worry about it," a smile crosses his face. "I've  
already taken the liberty of making some preparations to that end."  
  
"Oooh, I can't wait!" the watchmistress laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
  
"These are the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager?!!" Aisur exclaims.  
  
Shapiro nods. Both now stand on the front lawn of Tomobiki High School.  
Already there, a team of hydrographic scientists are erecting a ground monitor  
station to track Mizu's movements. The planetoid was still in warp, but would  
decelerate to normal space as soon as it passed Pluto's orbit. Watching over  
this, Ichinose pulls out a video-communicator. "Monitor Station Earth to  
Monitor Station Triton. Come in please."  
  
Akemi's image appears on the small viewscreen. "Monitor Station Triton  
here," she smiles. "Everything's okay, Ichinose-chan."  
  
"Good! We'll be able to better study this lifeform while at the same  
time keeping everyone safe! I'll check in with Hazel. Earth, out."  
  
"Right," Akemi's image fades.  
  
Ichinose quickly checks in with Hazel, currently aboard the water tanker  
"Lyme'cha" now sitting in Mizu's path. Currently surrounding the station are  
a small phalanx of Internal Security personnel, all a part of Force One by  
their rank insignia. Also present is Ayanba Onsen's sister Sekinba, who works  
under Ichinose in the Hydrographic Life Studies Directorate. She is presently  
explaining the device's purpose to her brother-in-law and the Principal. "So,  
you can use this to try to detect whatever life may be on this asteroid," the  
senior school administrator sips his tea. "Remarkable. But...if your rover  
units failed to detect any life forms when they located Mizu, how can this  
help?"  
  
"Well, using Kotatsuneko-kun as an example," Sekinba indicates the cat-  
ghost, presently having tea with Cherry under a cherry tree, "...we can detect  
non-corpeal psionic signatures, what you'd call 'ghosts.' We took a scan of  
Kotatsuneko-kun, made a generalization of the psion wavelengths, then modified  
our scanners accordingly. It was quite simple."  
  
"Do you actually have a ghostbusters brigade on Sagussa?" Onsen wonders.  
  
Sekinba blinks. "Where is the logic in chasing ghosts?"  
  
Everyone faints! "Sekinba, could you come over here, please," Ichinose  
calls out.  
  
"Right!" Sekinba runs over.  
  
The hydrographic apprentice is then stopped by Aisur, who looks intently  
into her eyes. "Hey!!" she yanks his hands away. "Don't be fresh!"  
  
"Where is Munba?!" he demands.  
  
Sekinba blinks. "Who's Munba?"  
  
"My wife!! She's one of you! Where is she?!"  
  
Ichinose walks up. "What's going on here?!"  
  
Aisur spins around to grab the science chief. "What have you done with  
my wife?! Where is she?!"  
  
"He says she's one of us now," Sekinba explains.  
  
Ichinose calmly draws his hands off her. "I'm not an administrator. If  
you want to know about your wife, ask one of them. I'm busy chasing ghosts  
thanks to you. Relax!"  
  
She heads back to the monitor station. Sekinba sympathetically shrugs,  
then joins her superior. At that moment, Mihoshi and Kiyone walk up, both  
carrying snacks for their troopmates. "Excuse me, is there something wrong?"  
the former stares at Aisur.  
  
"I'm looking for my wife!!" he repeats himself.  
  
"She's missing?" Mihoshi muses. "Well, we don't have missing people on  
Sagussa, sir..."  
  
"No, no, no!!!" Aisur growls. "My wife is one of you!! She died a  
hundred years ago and was taken by the Voyager with fifty-one other people!!!  
Where is she?!!"  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone exchange looks. "Oh, you want to know what happened  
to her!!" the latter nods understandingly.  
  
"That's no problem!" the former gives her bag to a companion, then pulls  
out a tricorder. "Well, let's see. A hundred years ago...that would be the  
Ninth Age of Senan'cha, year eight-ninety...that would be in the range between  
*Daishi'cha* Ninety thousand and Ninety-nine thousand..."  
  
Images flash on her screen. "Vosian-born, part of a group of fifty-  
two," Mihoshi programs into her machine. "Ah!! Ainoneko's one of them!"  
  
An image appears of a slight, brown-haired girl dressed in a Fourth  
Fleet watchmistress' uniform, the present commander of the defence monitor  
"Virgin'cha." Aisur looks. "'Ainoneko?!' Where'd she get that name from?!"  
  
"Oh, she got it from Ataru," Mihoshi giggles. "There was already an Ai,  
so she had to take a sub-name!"  
  
"Good guess," Aisur hums. "Her real name was Ayonba."  
  
"Well, that wouldn't really matter because her previous self would've  
been wiped away by the regeneration matrix," Mihoshi looks sympathetic. "The  
chances are that your wife is in the same situation, sir."  
  
"I don't care!!" Aisur shakes his head. "Find her!!!"  
  
Mihoshi nods, scrolling through the pictures. Watching this, Shapiro  
shakes his head. "Wow!!" Shinobu whistles, standing beside the observer. "I  
never would believe someone could be that passionate about his wife!"  
  
"Aisur was a romantic when he was your age," Shapiro sighs. "His and  
Munba's marriage was sheer bliss. When she died, a part of him literally died  
with her. That's recognition's curse, Shinobu. The bonds between them were  
so strong, that when they were shattered, Aisur snapped. I wish he would've  
thought of going to Sabaku to try to overcome his grief, but..." he shrugs  
helplessly.  
  
"Poor man," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Wait!!!" Aisur gasps, eyes wide.  
  
An image of a blonde-haired, green-eyed woman stares at him. Aisur  
shudders, taking the tricorder from Mihoshi as he gazes at his wife, having  
not aged thanks to the century of cryogenic suspension after her body had been  
regenerated. His hand shaking, he reaches back to undo his braids. "They  
found her," Shapiro blinks.  
  
"But will she be the same?" Shinobu wonders. "Ayanba's sisters had no  
memory of their previous lives."  
  
Aisur finishes with his hair, then stares at the picture before him. He  
blinks on seeing the uniform, then stares at Mihoshi. "She's one of your  
people!"  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone look. "Hey!! She IS from Internal Security!" the  
former gasps.  
  
"She's a cop?!" Aisur blinks.  
  
Kiyone reads the sequential number, then presses her communicator.  
"Warrant Officer Kiyone to Sergeant Uoioaoeoai. Report to me right away."  
  
"Acknowledged," a firm voice responds.  
  
Aisur gasps, then shudders as a transporter beam is heard. "You wanted  
to see me, Warrant?" that voice inquires.  
  
Blinking, he slowly turns, staring at the woman before him. Dressed in  
the Internal Security duty uniform, sergeant's pips on her collars, her waist-  
length hair is drawn in a high ponytail. Kiyone indicates the wanderer. "He  
wants to talk to you."  
  
"He...?" the woman blinks, then stares at Aisur. Her eyes widen in  
surprise as deep memories, those which escaped the regeneration matrix's  
power, surge forth. "A-...i-...su-...r...?!" she gasps.  
  
"Munba..." he mumbles, then sobs as he grabs her in a tight embrace.  
"MUNBA!!!! Lecasur's Eternal Soul, I've waited so long to see you again!!!"  
he wails, tears showering everyone around him. "Now we can be together just  
like the old days...!!!"  
  
"Emotional, isn't he?" the Principal muses, sipping tea.  
  
Shuddering, Munba drops him with a sledgehammer! "***IDIOT, YOU MEAN TO  
TELL ME THAT YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE LIFE ON HOLD BECAUSE OF ME?!?!?!***" she  
bellows loud enough to cause all of Tomobiki to quake.  
  
Aisur shudders as his reborn wife glares at him. "If you think I'm  
going to come back to you just because you want me to, think again!!" she  
points at him. "I happen to have a wonderful life on Sagussa!!"  
  
"But we're married!!" he cries. "We recognized each other!!!"  
  
The Sagussans pale. "Ugh!!" Miyoshi turns green. "Excuse me while I  
throw up! What a disgusting concept!!"  
  
"I'll join you!" Kiyone gags.  
  
"That no longer applies!!" Munba turns her back on her husband. "You  
mean to tell me that for a hundred years, you've been pining for me when you  
could've put me behind you, found someone else, married again, had a family  
and put your life back on track!! And now," she turns on him, fixing him with  
an annoyed glare, "you want ME to come back to you?!"  
  
"Y-y-yes..." Aisur gulps, shuddering under her gaze.  
  
Munba hums, looking away. "I'll think about it."  
  
Aisur hangs his head. Ichinose walks up. "This was YOUR husband?!" she  
stares incredulously at the internal security sergeant.  
  
"Yes," Munba sighs.  
  
The hydrographic scientist sighs. "You have our sympathies."  
  
"Thank you," Munba exhales...  
  
* * *  
  
At that moment, in space near Pluto, a warp appears. Soaring clear of  
hyperspace, Mizu leaves a long trail of frozen water particles as it soars  
toward its target. Deep in her oceans, surrounding a viewing crystal, several  
dark figures gaze at an image of Earth. Behold! one telepathically  
intones, waving at the image. Our target world! Earth!!  
  
Such a backward planet, another muses, staring at the images of  
cities and technology, then shudders at seeing various ecological disasters  
play out. And so polluted! Can we actually survive in this place?!  
  
We can! a third nods. Our waters will cleanse this world of its  
infestation. It will be uncomfortable at first, but after endless millennia  
of wandering, we will finally have a home to call our own!  
  
Yes, the first growls. The last world we visited was too strong  
socially and culturally for us to overcome! This world is weak, divided!  
Further, it has no real protection from us; the races which surround this  
world bicker and squabble at every opportunity! This time, success will be  
ours!! Dispatch the scout!  
  
At once! the second nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Unnoticed by them, the "Lyme'cha" has fallen in behind Mizu, maintaining  
a respectful distance as scanners on Triton sweep the water planetoid. On the  
bridge, Hazel eyes the world before her, a devilish smile crossing her face.  
"All that water!!" she giggles. "This'll be a steal!"  
  
"Don't bet on it, Hazel," Akemi signals from Triton. "Our scanners just  
picked up a flock of creatures living in the depths of that place! It looks  
like that Aisur character was right all along!!"  
  
Hazel jolts, bolting to her feet. "WHAT?!?! You mean someone actually  
LIVES here?!!"  
  
"Yep!" Akemi sighs, then jolts. "Holy shit!! Our sensors just detected  
something teleport off Mizu for Earth!"  
  
Hazel blinks. "Where?!"  
  
"Where else?!" Akemi sighs. "Tomobiki!"  
  
The hydrographic sciences chief sighs, sinking into her chair. "Lyna's  
Soul, that place sure does attract trouble, doesn't it?!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Five: Rescue" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-fourth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE FIVE: RESCUE," the Sagussans  
arrive to claim Mizu, the water asteroid chased by Aisur for a century. It is  
said to be inhabited by sea spirits akin to mermaids. Des Azu learns Yedris  
is still alive, but dies before he can share that with his allies. Ataru  
agrees to try to rescue Elle upon learning she may be under the domination of  
Kyotos' *laqu'r,* Sheko. A proviso is attached: his laboratory-born daughter  
with Elle, Amora, is to be turned over to him. That is something Babara  
refuses to contemplate...although Ataru planned for that eventuality back in  
"The Return of Koosei Ryooki." As Mizu approaches Earth, Aisur reunites with  
his reborn wife Munba, now *daishi'cha* #98671 of Internal Security...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And after all that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Deep in the Tomobiki River some distance from school, a space warp  
appears. Flowing through, a quasi-humanoid shape floats quickly to the  
surface. Emerging, the being reveals himself to be a fairly handsome if  
sickly man with blond-green hair and dark green eyes. He steps out of the  
polluted water, then looks around. "Filthy place," he muses, then his eyes  
lock on a boy heading for home. Smiling, the creature leaps out of the river  
trench, landing behind his target before the latter can react.  
  
A moment later, the same creature, now dressed in a proper school  
uniform, emerges from the alley where he left his victim. He quickly proceeds  
to school...  
  
* * *  
  
Shapiro's Ice Cream Parlour is the scene of a rather pathetic reunion  
between a love-dazed Aisur and Munba, who wonders what she ever did in either  
of her lives to deserve this. Sitting across from the hapless policewomen are  
Natsumi and Miyuki, the two inspectors dragooned by Ataru to be the acting  
leaders of Internal Security. "He seems cute," the former muses, staring at  
Munba. "Why don't you take him back, Munba?"  
  
"Excuse me?!" the indignant sergeant demands, shoving Aisur away. "Get  
off me!! I'm a Sagussan now! I ceased being a Vosian a century ago!!"  
  
"Mu-chan, let us be together once again...!" Aisur passionately wails as  
he tries to overwhelm her with a kiss.  
  
All he gets is a fist in the jaw! "Button it, velcro lips!!!" Munba  
growls. "I'm not that easy!!"  
  
"Golly, Munba, he really does like you," Mihoshi muses from nearby,  
enjoying a Mount Fuji. "Why won't you accept him back?!"  
  
"Why?!" Munba bolts to her feet, then takes microphone in hand as a  
spotlight shines on her. "Oh, to actually be forced to remember my old life  
brings such a weight to my heart!" she sighs as flower pedals fall on her. "I  
wanted to be a *daishi'cha!* I wanted to help build a world I could be a part  
of...eh?!"  
  
She notices a dazed Aisur holding onto her leg. "Mu-chan, come back to  
me..." he croons...  
  
...and gets a table smashed over him! "Stop acting like a lovesick  
jerk, Aisur!!" Munba snaps.  
  
Nearby, Ichinose howls with merriment. "Lyna's Soul, her previous life  
must've been really interesting!!" the hydrographic scientist chuckles.  
  
At that moment, Kiyone walks in, datapadd in hand. "Inspector, look at  
this," she hands it to Natsumi.  
  
Blinking, the acting internal security minister reads the data, then  
stares at Aisur. "You used to be a military policeman?!"  
  
"Eh?!" Aisur blinks, then nods. "S-sure. I worked for the VDF until  
the Civil War, hopped on the rebel side, then served out my time! Why?!"  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki stare at each other. "Natsu-chan, you're not  
thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?!" the latter hums.  
  
"We think alike, Miyu-chan!" the former purrs, then kneels beside Aisur.  
"Hey, Aisur, how'd you like to live where Munba's living?"  
  
Munba jolts. Aisur blinks. "What?! You mean you'd let me...live with  
you people?!" he points at Natsumi.  
  
"Uh-huh!" the inspector nods. "You see, we're all cops," she indicates  
her bond-mate, then the other policewomen. "We're charged with protecting and  
preserving the peace on Sagussa...but we don't have anyone as Minister of  
Internal Security! How'd you like the job?!"  
  
Munba gags, empathically shaking her head. Aisur blinks, then stares at  
his reborn wife, then nods. "I'll do it!!"  
  
Hearing that, Natsumi and Miyuki leap up and down with joy. "HURRAY!!!!  
WE'RE FREE!!!! WE'RE FREE AT LAST!!!!!!"  
  
Aisur leaps up, gently grasping his wife's hands. "Did you hear that,  
Mu-chan?!" he intently gazes into her eyes. "Now, we'll never be parted!!"  
  
Munba clobbers him with another table!! "Don't get so fresh, Aisur!!  
Just because you used to be my husband doesn't mean you can take liberties  
with me...!!"  
  
Her words are interrupted by a comm signal. "Munba," she taps her  
communicator.  
  
"Sergeant, this is Patrol Team Eight," a frantic corporal signals. "We  
discovered a body in Sector Twenty-one. Male high school student; his neck's  
been broken and his clothes have been stolen!"  
  
Everyone bolts to her feet. Aisur pales, his mind falling back a  
hundred years to the first victim of Mizu's wrath, young Ayonba, who later  
became R.S.S. "Virgin'cha's" commander Ainoneko. Leaping to his feet, he  
grabs Munba's wrist. "Secure the crime scene, summon local authorities!!" he  
orders. "Reinforcements are on their way!! Don't disturb the body!"  
  
With that, he races out of the parlour. The Sagussans blink in  
surprise, then Miyuki faces everyone else. "You heard him!! Move it!"  
  
The others race out the door. Munba glares at Natsumi. "I'll get you  
two for this!" she threateningly growls before racing off...  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere, a transporter beam brings Ataru, Ayesha, Makoto, Kei and Yuri  
to the surface of a densely forested tropical world some distance from  
Karasutengu. A dull red sun glows in the evening sky as the rescue team scans  
the area about them. "Too much background radiation," Yuri reports.  
"According to Babara's records, Elle's parents landed near here. They were  
researching a city about a kilometre from this locale."  
  
"Let's go look," Ataru sighs as he waves down an overgrown trail.  
  
The five move in staggered formation through the forest. Despite the  
profusion of plant life, there is little sign of animals. "Pretty quiet,  
huh?" Kei's eyes dart left and right.  
  
"Too quiet," Ataru muses, charging his Urban Assault Cannon. "Any sign  
of animal lifeforms?"  
  
"Negative," Ayesha scans, then blinks as an alarm rings out. "Wait!  
Something ahead, range eight hundred metres!"  
  
The others slow down, Makoto taking the point as they close the  
distance. "Can you identify it?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"Humanoid," Ayesha reports. "Hard to be specific."  
  
In minutes, the group clears the forest, finding themselves at the  
outskirts of what was once a large city. Buildings a millennia old, overgrown  
with vines and other plants, have collapsed under the weight of organic  
matter. They look around, awed by the beauty of this place, even now.  
"Wow!!" Kei whistles. "You have to give it to the Vosians; they really know  
how to build!"  
  
The group make their way toward one building...just as someone emerges  
from relieving himself in a collapsed hut. He gasps in surprise on seeing the  
five dark-suited figures, then roaring, levels his gun and fires a burst.  
Everyone yelps as he dives for cover. Makoto rolls out, levels her weapon,  
then fires a concentrated burst. The lone gunman drops, gripping his  
shattered right shoulder as the Sagussans close in on him. One look at his  
skin is enough. "Yehisrite!!" Ataru blinks.  
  
"What's he doing here?!" Ayesha wonders.  
  
"Find out in a second," Makoto kneels, then presses two fingers in the  
gunman's shattered flesh.  
  
He howls in mind-numbing pain as his eyes fix on Ataru. "Where's Queen  
Elle?!" the *daimon'cha* evenly demands.  
  
The gunman hoarsely laughs. "The Slayer of the Masters of Noukiios," he  
sneers. "You'll not learn that from me!"  
  
The sound of crushing glass is heard. The gunman jerks as his body goes  
limp. "Poison!!!" Yuri cries.  
  
"No...!!" Makoto's fingers land on his face as she tries a psi-probe. A  
moment later, she pulls away, shaking her head. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Ataru sighs. "If he's here, Elle's here. Looks like  
Babara has a case against Sheko. Any other people here, Ayesha?"  
  
The acting executive assistant does a sweep. "Confirmed," she indicates  
a broad boulevard cutting the city in half, which leads to a pyramid-like  
structure in the centre of the city. "That building there!"  
  
"Let's go," Ataru waves them on.  
  
Kei walks up, stopping the *daimon'cha* with a hand. "Wait!" she  
indicates a flashing light mounted on a nearby wall. "Motion sensor!"  
  
Makoto draws her pistol, aims and fires. The light vanishes in a puff  
of smoke. "What motion sensor?" the watchmistress wonders.  
  
Everyone sighs as they probe deeper into the city...  
  
* * *  
  
"Anything you can do for him?" Aisur wonders.  
  
Jagaimo, another of the group Mark Onsen named, runs a tricorder over  
the nude body before her, then sighs, covering him with a blanket, then nods  
to the paramedics. "His neck was broken clean through," the red-haired  
Vosian-born doctor sighs. "Further, his *mei'na* was sucked out of his body  
when he made contact with whatever killed him. Death was...instantaneous."  
  
The others shake their heads as the body is loaded aboard the ambulance  
for the morgue. "They're here!" Aisur growls. "We have to stop them!"  
  
"How exactly do we do that?" Miyuki wonders. "We're not sure what these  
things look like, remember?! There are thousands and thousands of students  
who dress in those uniforms every day across this city!"  
  
The wanderer grits his teeth. "They normally target young people,  
people with a lot of life ahead of them," he sighs, gazing at Munba. "People  
still in school, people who've yet to marry, have children. If this is a  
merman, women would be his primary targets."  
  
"Butsumetsu Girl's High School!" Natsumi exclaims.  
  
"Tomobiki High has a large contingent of women, too!!" Mihoshi nods.  
  
A communicator sounds off. "Kiyone!" the warrant officer responds.  
  
"Ichinose," the scientist replies. "You better get your butts to  
Tomobiki High ASAP!! There's some strange fellow and every girl from all the  
schools in the area's going nuts because of him!"  
  
"Roger!!" Kiyone nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well, well," Ranko sneers as he glares at his "guest." "And how  
are we doing today, Your Majesty?"  
  
Elle's eyes rise to meet the Yehisrite's. The Rose Queen, dressed in a  
jungle field combat uniform, sits in a makeshift cell in the basement of the  
city's central pyramid. "Why...are you...doing this...?"  
  
"It's nothing personal, Your Majesty," he icily smiles. "I, after all,  
am servant to my lord...and he doesn't approve his servants going astray." He  
knees, gazing into her eyes. "Even one who tends to forget that she ISN'T the  
ruler of an independent state!"  
  
"You won't get away with this..." force builds in Elle's voice. "Sheko  
will get his sooner or later..."  
  
Ranko presses a wall control. A wire connecting the Rose Queen's wrist  
to a wall comes alive with electricity. Elle howls with pain as the current  
lances through her. "Tsk-tsk!" he shakes his head. "You mustn't speak about  
him, Your Majesty. He doesn't like it when people take his name in vain...  
unless it's out of fear!" he howls as he walks away.  
  
Elle moans. She wanted so much for the voices to stop racing through  
her mind, confusing her as to what she should do. She knew that Sheko was  
behind this...  
  
*No, don't think that!* another part of her barks.  
  
She knew that he wanted to destroy the Federation out of fear...  
  
*No, don't think that!* repeats in her mind.  
  
She had to free herself, find some way to regain control of the  
situation. Babara knew what to do. Dureko knew what to do. Why could she  
not conceive of a solution...?  
  
*You're not supposed to think! Just do what he wants!!*  
  
Elle sways, focusing her mind on Ataru. His calm image, the friendly  
smile, the lovely eyes, soft lips, dreamy cheeks...they always calmed her.  
Ataru was the one thing Sheko could never touch, especially now. Ataru would  
always be there. Her Honey would always help her, love her, free her from her  
mind's prison...until the Black Roses were mature enough to fight for their  
mother and their world.  
  
That was what Sheko feared the most. He wanted to destroy the Galactic  
Federation, fearing its combined power would overwhelm Kyotos, Yehisril's most  
powerful principality. Once free of the necessity of seeking the Royal  
Kingdoms' protection from Ipraedos and the Seifukusu, the Federation would  
become a power which would drive Kyotos to insignificance. That Sheko hated  
above all. Hence, he tried to subvert it by destroying the Federation's most  
powerful member: the Kingdom of Elle.  
  
However, while the Rose Queen was an easy target, others proved too  
tenacious. Dureko and Babara teamed to launch Project: Black Rose. Elle's  
one hundred thousand avenging children were born of her and her Cute Boys,  
cleansed of their fathers' diseases and injuries which forced them into  
cryogenic suspension, genetically engineered to be the perfect fighting force  
in the image of Yehisril's Most Dangerous Ones. Raised in the way of the  
Freemasons, the Black Roses would cleanse the Kingdom of Sheko's poison,  
restore the Ellsian people's security and reaffirm their sovereignty.  
  
Realizing that things were flying out of his control, Sheko launched a  
new plan to draw Elle away from the Kingdom, force a constitutional crisis and  
bring down Babara's and Dureko's supporters...and put an end to the Project.  
What better way to accomplish that than baiting Elle with news of her parents.  
Abrah and Lyree de Rosenbach had vanished on Kizasei when Elle was five years  
old. Hoping beyond hope to find them, the Rose Queen literally dropped  
everything to come here...and walked into Ranko and his friends.  
  
Elle's eyes narrow to slits as she notices Ranko conferring with his  
aides. Since she had been brought here, she had been grilled constantly about  
where the newborn Black Roses were. After they were removed from gestation,  
the children were taken by the Freemason grand teachers to a secure location,  
secret from the general populace...and Sheko's spies. The Rose Queen had not  
broke under Ranko's pressure; what mother would allow her children to come to  
harm? But soon, unless something happened, Elle knew she might break. Sheko  
had obviously told Ranko what buttons to push...  
  
Her eyes widen as a dark shadow appears at one entrance. It forms into  
a Yehisrite woman with her hair in a ponytail, a tattoo on her cheek, dressed  
in black from neck to toe. Her captors yelp as bolts of energy lance at them  
from the intruder and four other places, dropping them like flies!  
  
Elle shakes her head in disbelief as a familiar face comes into view.  
"Honestly, Elle," Ataru sighs. "We've got to stop meeting like this!"  
  
The Rose Queen gasps, eyes watering with delight...  
  
* * *  
  
Tomobiki High School is now the scene of a near-riot as a flock of  
ecstatic young women surround the mysterious stranger dressed as a normal high  
school student. He smiles as they reach out to touch him, basking in their  
energy. As soon as Mizu came in range, he would commence draining their  
energy, siphoning it to his people. When enough were gathered, Mizu would be  
locked on a collision course with Earth. Gravity would do the rest.  
  
He frowns at the sight of a dozen women manning a curious device near  
the school building. Reading the minds of his victims, he knew they were  
called Sagussans, hailing from a world beyond the galaxy's limits. They had  
become allies with the Terrans, shielding Earth from the galaxy's many  
threats. No matter, he sneers. They seemed weak.  
  
His eyes widen as a group of Sagussans dressed in black-and-blue  
militaristic uniforms storm onto the property, weapons out and business-like  
looks in their eyes. Leading them was a Vosian man. The stranger's eyes  
widen in shock as features become more apparent. "Aisur...!"  
  
The crowd stops, turning as Aisur approaches. The wanderer's eyes widen  
in surprise on seeing the stranger, then he icily smiles as he continues his  
advance, his hand falling on his gun. "Saimin," he growls. "It's been a long  
time!"  
  
The disguised merman shudders as Aisur comes on. Instinctively, his  
"fans" surround him, glaring at the Vosian. "Indeed it has," Saimin sneers.  
"You never learn when to give up!"  
  
Aisur stops, noting the women standing before him. "As you noticed, I  
have protection," Saimin mockingly adds. "They won't allow you to hurt me!"  
  
The Sagussans jolt as the crowd's eyes begin to glow, all locked on  
Aisur. The Vosian and the merman continue their staring contest, their worlds  
shrinking to just them. "What's happening?!" Natsumi demands. "What's he  
doing to them?!"  
  
Ichinose scans with a tricorder. "He's a psychic transmitter!" the  
hydrographic scientist reports. "His friends on Mizu are using him to  
manipulate the life-energies of the women around him! They could use that to  
siphon off their *mei'na* just like that boy you found!"  
  
"We have to cut it off, then!" Munba presses her communicator. "Munba  
to Hazel! Are you getting all this?!"  
  
"Affirmative!" the hydrographic sciences chief nods. "Any ideas?!"  
  
"Simple," the policewoman smiles. "Cut off the source of this creep's  
power! Teleport Mizu to Sagussa!!"  
  
"That might be a bit difficult!" Hazel warns. "I don't think the  
*haijo-ju* could pull off something like that!!"  
  
"Try...or thousands will die!!" Munba growls.  
  
"Right!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
In orbit over Mizu, now passing the orbit of Neptune, the "Lyme'cha"  
maintains pace with the water planetoid. On the bridge, Hazel sits in lotus  
position, the *haijo-ju* held out before her. She intones several phrases in  
Sagussan, then points the weapon's ruby-like crystal at the asteroid before  
them. "Now!!!" she barks.  
  
The ruby glows star-white as a bolt of energy blasts forth, racing from  
the water tanker to its target. Hitting the surface, the energy explodes,  
sending tendrils of power in every direction!! In seconds, Mizu is caught in  
a net composed of the *te'a's* energy.  
  
"Did it!!" Hazel gasps. "Now...to Sagussa with you!!! Let life be  
restored!!! Let life be reborn!!!"  
  
The *haijo-ju* explodes as a mighty bolt of energy slams into Mizu,  
forcing the planetoid away into another space-warp...  
  
* * *  
  
On Earth at that moment, Saimin gasps as the psychic links connecting  
himself to Mizu are severed. The energy he absorbed from his many victims  
races out of him, freeing them from his control. The crowd moans as many  
collapse. The Sagussans rush in at that moment, breaking out medical kits to  
render first aid.  
  
That is the least of the merman's problems; seeing him lose control over  
his psi-slaves, Aisur bellows as he draws a knife, charging Saimin's with the  
blade aimed for the heart. A brutal cut later and Saimin is flung against a  
cherry tree! Aisur's eyes lock with the merman's as a century of hatred pours  
from his soul. Saimin gags as his body shrivels up, decomposing into a pile  
of dust which drifts away as a cleansing wind flows through Tomobiki.  
  
Aisur remains in place, staring at the spot his wife's murderer once  
stood, struggling with a storm of emotions raging through his heart. He then  
feels a hand fall on his shoulder. Blinking, he turns to see Abraham Shapiro  
there, smiling. "It's over, Aisur," the observer sighs. "You can rest now."  
  
Aisur nods, then turns to see Munba there. A smile twitching his lips,  
he walks over to embrace her. "Yes," he nods. "We can rest now."  
  
Munba blinks, then returns his embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
On the "Lyme'cha's" bridge, Hazel's eyes open, then she coughs as smoke  
emanates from the weapon in her hands. Gasping for air, she barks. "Hit the  
ventilation controls!!"  
  
The smoke is instantly drained from the bridge. As her eyes clear,  
Hazel stares at the *haijo-ju*...or rather what was left of it. The crystal  
which served as the bridge between this universe and the *te'a* was gone. The  
rest of the weapon was blackened, the surfaced burned when its power was  
unleashed. Blinking, Hazel feels a tingly sensation on her arms. It passes  
in a moment, causing the hydrographic science chief to gaze into space.  
  
A voice enters her mind. *It's alright...this was supposed to happen.*  
  
Smiling, Hazel then blinks as she remembers something. "Oh, shit!!!"  
she spins around to face Megumi, the "Lyme'cha's" Terran-born shipmistress.  
"Mizu'll be on Sagussa in minutes!! Warn them!!!"  
  
"Right!!" Megumi nods, barking orders...  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, over Sagussa, four defence monitors and the "Lyna'cha"  
stand guard as a flash of light appears in high orbit over the desert world.  
"There!!" Janny barks from the battlecruiser's bridge.  
  
"Lock proton cannons on target!" Feb barks.  
  
The Sagussan Navy's five capital ships move away from each other, their  
gaping proton cannons glowing as they prepare to unleash their apocalyptic  
energies. The light before them expands until Mizu emerges from its sudden  
space warp, none the worse for wear after travelling ten thousand parsecs at  
transwarp speeds. "She's clear!!" Jun reports.  
  
"Fire!!!" Feb snaps.  
  
As Mizu falls into Sagussa's gravity well, five dual beams of anti-  
protons and protons thunder from their barrels. Instead of encompassing the  
water planetoid like the *haijo-ju,* they smash into the oceans, punch through  
the crust and gut Mizu's core. The oceans boil as volcanoes erupt, shattering  
the crust as gravity and electromagnetic fields go haywire. The planetoid's  
biosphere is fatally compromised. The merpeople, stunned by the sudden shift  
of location, are trapped, unable to teleport to Sagussa's minuscule seas as  
their world detonates around them.  
  
Mizu explodes!!  
  
Her vast volume of water freezes into ice particles as it is freed of  
the doomed planetoid's thermal energy. As the rocks are shattered by the  
detonating core, the freed ice drifts toward the desert planet not a thousand  
kilometres away. As the delighted crews on the ships in orbit watch, the ice  
forms a ring around Sagussa, gravity and atmospheric friction melting it into  
water and water vapour. Clouds begin to form over the dry ocean beds.  
Thunder and lightning rumble as electromagnetic energies in Sagussa's  
atmosphere are stimulated by the presence of so much water.  
  
And for the first time in fourteen thousand years...it rains on Sagussa.  
  
* * *  
  
"There we are!" Ataru smiles. "All safe and sound!"  
  
Elle smiles as the Gatherer halts some distance from her homeworld's  
planetary defence field. Waiting for the Rose Queen is her flagship, now  
floating alongside the Sagussan superdreadnought. Turning back, she embraces  
her Honey. "Thank you so much," she kisses him. "I almost gave up hope.  
What inspired Babara to ask for your help?"  
  
"She hoped I'd knock some sense into you," he sighs. "Elle, you and I  
have a lot of responsibility heaped on us, being who we are. You can't expect  
people to respect you if you race off into the wild blue yonder just to track  
down your parents. Besides, if Sheko really is digging his claws into your  
people, you have to be strong to stand up to him."  
  
"I...I can't," she shudders, tears flowing. "I'm not strong, Honey.  
I'm weak! I need help!!" she stares pleadingly at him. "Only you can help  
me, Honey! Please...please, you must..."  
  
Ataru sighs, then deliberately pulls Elle's hands from him. "Fate only  
helps those who help themselves," he intones. "I'm tired of you blasting your  
way into my life so you can feel good. I've no time or patience for your  
antics, Elle. If you can't do anything about it, then don't come screaming to  
me. I've enough problems on my own. Henry, beam her to the 'Rose Emperor.'"  
  
The Rose Queen disappears in a transporter beam before she could reply.  
Ataru sighs as he returns to his chair. Ayesha walks up. "Oh, she's gone!"  
Noa's sister breathes out in relief. "Thank Lyna for that!! Anyhow, Ataru,  
we just received a strange message from Sagussa."  
  
"What is it?" Ataru stares at her.  
  
Ayesha shrugs. "It's raining. All over the planet!"  
  
The *daimon'cha's* eyes widen...  
  
* * *  
  
"M'lord," a messenger bows before Sheko.  
  
The *laqu'r* relaxes in his throne in the middle of Kyotos City, gazing  
at his vast domain from the picture windows lining the circular room. "What  
is it?" he sighs.  
  
"Sir, Ranko and his team are dead. Queen Elle has returned."  
  
Sheko's eyes narrow. "Who?"  
  
"The Slayer of the Masters of Noukiios, sir," the messenger reports.  
"Lady Babara and Lord Dureko requested his help in retrieving the queen. His  
warriors were thorough; all information gathered by Ranko's team was erased.  
The location of the Black Roses...still eludes us, sir."  
  
Sheko takes in a deep breath. Of course Babara and Dureko would run to  
Ataru Moroboshi. Elle's maddening fixation on the *daimon'cha* was the one  
thing Sheko could not seem to eliminate. Every time he seemed to get control  
over Elle, she would think of Ataru and everything would be ruined, even if  
for a short while. The infuriating part was that there was no hope in  
attacking him or his kin; Sagussa and Zephyrus stood in the way. His eyes  
narrow as he returns his gaze to his domain. "Then it is time that hag learns  
what it means to cross me. See to it."  
  
"At once, m'lord!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!!!" Lum gasps. "Look at it!!"  
  
A deluge descends on the valley below the Chamber of Eternity, a torrent  
of water surging toward Tere'na City. Hastily-erected dikes around the new  
capital city redirect the torrent into the long-empty Sogh'haeng. Everyone  
relaxes in Ataru's bedroom, watching through the thick plexiglas windows as  
the life-giving fluid which once resided on a wandering planetoid fills  
Sagussa's long-dry oceans. To celebrate this, Lum, her friends and Pathfinder  
Troop Six take a break from their operations on Uru to return home. "How're  
things going?" Ataru stares at Hazel.  
  
The hydrographic science chief stares at her readings. "Water levels in  
the Sogh'haeng are now a kilometre below pre-Clone Rights War levels. In the  
To'haeng, one-point-two kilometres. Namgh'haeng, point-nine kilometres. And  
in the Pugh'haeng, one-point-four kilometres. Tidal action is moderate at  
present, although it'll increase as more water falls.  
  
"What about coastal plains and Tere'na-korgh?" Lum wonders.  
  
"Current projections indicate that the water levels will stabilize at  
point-oh-two kilometres below Clone Rights War levels throughout Sagussa. The  
remainder will form clouds, ice caps and rivers." Hazel stares at Ryooko-chan  
and Tsuyoko-chan. "Looks like people can start planting!"  
  
"We'll need to get out there with fertilizer and new soil," the botany  
chief sighs. "Our work has just begun!"  
  
Ataru and Lum remain in place as everyone chatters with excitement.  
With water no longer a problem, the real work in restoring Sagussa's ecosystem  
begins. He reaches over to embrace her. "So much, so soon," he sighs,  
kissing her forehead. "Can we take it?"  
  
"They will," she smiles. "They're strong people. They couldn't be  
*daishi'cha* if they weren't."  
  
They kiss, then glance across the room. Another couple, reunited after  
a hundred year separation, relaxes as they try to rebuild their lost  
relationship. "Strange," Lum muses. "Now that Aisur's calmed down, Munba  
likes him again."  
  
"He just needed to get his anger and grief out of him," Ataru smiles at  
the new Minister of Internal Security and the Commissioner of Police. "Once  
that was gone, he could make himself stop seeing Munba as his lost wife and  
start accepting her as a different person. It'll be painful, but it'll do him  
a lot of good in the end."  
  
"That's good," she squeezes his hand. "So...when do we reintroduce  
Nassur-chan to Tenba...or Dake-chan to Gilnira?"  
  
"When they're ready for it...or when they want it," he muses. "Nassur  
and Dake-chan have their own families to worry about. They come first."  
  
"True," Lum nods.  
  
Miyuki and Natsumi walk up. "Ataru, as grateful as we are that you  
elected Aisur to be our Minister," the former projects a puppy-dog eyed stare  
at the *daimon'cha,* "...but did you HAVE to elect Munba as Commissioner?"  
  
"She volunteered!" Ataru innocently shrugs. "Why?!"  
  
Miyuki and Natsumi faint! "Was it something I said?" he wonders.  
  
At that moment, Spea walks into the room, making her way to Ataru's  
side. She leans down, whispering something in his ear. He blinks, then  
stares at her. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"It was confirmed just now," Spea nods.  
  
"What?!" Lum tenses.  
  
Ataru sighs. "Babara was killed in an explosion in Baran last night."  
  
Everyone falls silent as they stare at the *daimon'cha*...  
  
* * *  
  
Marona drifts over Sagussa, her energy form moulding into something more  
humanoid. In her protective cocoon, the conscience of the *haijo-ju* observes  
as rain continues to fall, restoring the oceans. From there, other steps  
would be taken. Creation would breathe anew on Sagussa. It would take time.  
Had she the power, Marona would have restored Sagussa with but a thought...but  
she understood that mortals preferred things to occur in a pace comfortable to  
them. Sagussa would take care of herself.  
  
No matter. Her destiny lay elsewhere. But...where? Marona was weak,  
not fully of the *te'a's* power. It would take a long time for the power lost  
in transporting Mizu ten thousand parsecs to be restored. Further, she  
required a physical form to better manipulate her powers. She believed she  
had found it when her conscience touched the *daishi'cha* named Hazel. But a  
voice...perhaps Ram, perhaps Atar, perhaps Chigaiko Inu...had told her that  
the time was not right. She would have to wait.  
  
No matter. Her destiny lay elsewhere...  
  
* * *  
  
"We did it!!" Kiiwii wipes her hands.  
  
Ataru's bodyguards stand before their creation. Pride shines in their  
eyes, knowing that now, their *daimon'cha,* the man who had helped them in  
their time of need, was safe. No precaution was overlooked. Their creation,  
reflective of Sagussan mythology and scientific reality, stood rigid in its  
programming cubicle. As soon as someone with the proper genetic code  
interfaced with the conscience transference machine, it would come to life.  
  
The door opens, revealing Catty. "You wanted to see me, Mikan...eh?!"  
the doctor stops, eyes wide on seeing what they had built.  
  
"Well?!" Mikan stares expectantly on their silent partner.  
  
Catty shudders. "Hideous!" she exclaims. "To actually risk Entropy's  
power by invoking Its Image...not to mention using the same power which  
created Lyna...!!"  
  
"Catty," Mikan slips a friendly arm around the doctor's shoulder,  
leaning down conspiratorially. "Don't look at this as a perversion! This is  
the ultimate expression of the *daimon'cha's* true self! As Atar had to  
sacrifice so much to save Ram, so must Ataru-sama do the same to save Lum-  
sama! Where, where, WHERE is the problem with that?!"  
  
Catty shudders. "Mikan, get help!" she sighs.  
  
But the doctor could not turn away from the being standing before her.  
The gunmetal armour, forged from pure carbo-neutronium, denser than anything  
seen in Sagussan physics. The stun-batons, two per arm. The hidden weapons  
ports allowing an augmented arsenal to be fitted. The lone sensor-eye, fitted  
with a stun-laser. The organic flesh sheathed in a gold-trimmed black form-  
fitting jumpsuit, each cell burning with the power of the regeneration matrix,  
the very substance which guaranteed Lyna immortality of a sort. Walking away  
from the bodyguards, Catty shivers as she approaches it, her hand falling on  
the phoenix-shaped arm shield emblazoned with the motto AI TO JIJITSU...  
  
Love and Truth.  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT ISSUE: Ataru goes to Babara's funeral...and gets more than he bargained  
for (or did he?). The long-missing fleet of the Fourth Republic is found...  
and the Sagussans find themselves in the fight of the century as every race in  
the local cluster launches a cosmic scramble to claim it for themselves. As  
Lum continues to fight for Uru's salvation, Ataru finds himself facing all-out  
intergalactic war. How does he solve it? Come back soon for "Great Father  
Ataru Stage Six: Auction" to learn the answer!  
**** **** **** 


	70. Great Father Ataru: Stage Six - Auction...

The Den'sha star system.  
  
A red dwarf, having long expended its hydrogen gas. Five worlds in  
orbit around it, barren rock possessing no life-supporting capabilities. A  
hollow husk of a solar system, worthless in the eyes of the neighbouring races  
the closest named Spotak. Located in one of the three arms of the Galactic  
Federation, it serves as a navigational marker for ships travelling from  
Gomiana to Spotak. Since the latter world used boom-tube travel in lieu of  
starships, no spaceship had cause to visit this system.  
  
Until now.  
  
The facts of the Den'sha system did not disturb Rover Unit S-729 as it  
darted through the heliopause, then began long range scans. It was one of a  
dozen units reassigned by Intelligence to Fleet Engineering in hopes of  
locating any trace of the long-missing Sagussan fleet. Having disappeared  
during the Clone Rights War's climatic stages, the fleet, if found, would give  
Sagussa the right tools to press Stage Two of the Grand Design to a most  
satisfactory conclusion.  
  
Wait.  
  
The rover pauses in its approach to the second planet of this system. A  
typical Class D world, a big rock in the middle of space. However, its  
electromagnetic field was powerful. Odd. Any ship passing through this area  
would be unable to scan Den'sha Two. Militarily, this was an excellent place  
for an ambush; ships would have to be in visual range to detect each other.  
Curiosity getting the better of it (natural since rovers were designed to be  
curious), it proceeds toward this world.  
  
It soars past the terminator, its golden hull now reflecting Den'sha's  
very weak light. There! Floating in the near distance, a virtual armada of  
man-made shapes. Cameras focus on one ten-kilometre craft. Its cigar-shaped  
main hull with numerous side blisters, stubby wings and a hump-like  
superstructure aft was immediately recognizable. Type 58 battleship, the last  
series of capital ships built before the Eliminator and Gatherer.  
  
Scanning other craft, the rover unit performs a detailed analysis.  
Power systems were at emergency standby. Repair robots made their way across  
the hulls, maintaining ship integrity. Best of all was the number. Over a  
hundred ships were here. Enough to satisfy Sagussa's defence needs. And  
there was an extra bonus: in the middle of this formation lay a working  
shipbuilding factory satellite. Fifty kilometres long, warp-capable, her  
construction slips were large enough to build the necessary solar energy  
collectors to drain off Sen'a's excess fuel, guaranteeing Sagussa's ecological  
survival.  
  
Mission successful, the rover unit powers away from Den'sha Two.  
Clearing the electromagnetic fields, it sends a signal to the relay station  
near Yaminokuni...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Six: Auction" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-fifth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) A note from last story: "marona" is Sagussan for "re-birth."  
  
2) I also decided it was time to espouse the basic beliefs of Sensualism  
since I've used that religion on several occasions to help people like Shinoko  
and Atako to unite. Two Sensualists, Ryuunosuke's and Nagisa's twin daughters  
Josei and Onna, will be regular cast members of "Double Zeta Urusei Yatsura."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"She's dying?!!" Shinobu exclaims.  
  
Marianoshoo sadly nods. Both were having tea in the Miyaki home. It  
had been several days since the rains stopped on Sagussa, her seas refilled.  
While excitement had gripped people's attention elsewhere, Shinobu and Aya had  
established a powerful rapport. It was not love, akin to what Shinobu  
possessed with Junba. So soon after the Vosian's demise, Shinobu was  
unwilling to risk any involvement that could lead to more pain.  
  
However, over the last few days, Aya demonstrated very erratic  
behaviour. Memory lapses mostly. There were times when Aya seemed unaware of  
who she was. Incidents of inattentiveness, clumsiness, even one incident  
where Kimiki Miyaki was almost crushed when Aya, lifting a heavy table to  
permit Shinobu's mother to clean underneath, dropped it! Fearing for her new  
friend, Shinobu put in an immediate call to the Sagussan embassy in New York  
(she had the number memorized), bringing the cyberdoctor who had first  
discovered the truth of Aya.  
  
And now...now this? Tears well, as Maria explains what is happening.  
"All of Aya's systems are operating at near peak-efficiency, given the age of  
her body. She's doing quite well. Up here is where the problem lies," she  
points to her head. "Her organic parts...are decaying."  
  
"Decaying?!" Shinobu gasps, feeling her face pale.  
  
"That's right," Maria nods. "Obviously, whoever placed her mind into  
that body never considered preserving the mind from the wear-and-tear  
associated with interfacing with high-speed cybernetic systems. Simply put,  
Aya was twenty-two when she was nearly killed. The brain inside that body is  
the equivalent of a sixty year old."  
  
It takes a minute for Shinobu to absorb that. "H-how long...?" she  
hesitantly inquires.  
  
"My best guess, a couple of months," Maria sighs. "The strain of her  
fighting against Henra was too much for her mind to take. I've modified some  
controls, placing a greater workload on her on-board computers. They can take  
it. But...I can't stop this, Shinobu. I'm sorry."  
  
Shinobu hesitantly nods. Despite the near-magical nature of Sagussan  
technology, there were limits. The *haijo-ju,* for example, which Hazel-chan  
used to direct Mizu to Sagussa, had blown itself apart when it teleported the  
water planetoid ten thousand parsecs to save the female student population  
from Mizu's native merpeople. Looking down, she sighs. It was happening  
again. She was losing someone she cared for. She was getting involved again.  
  
"Shinobu," Maria reaches for the Terran's hand. "Please, don't be  
upset. You've given Aya something she never had for two centuries. Freedom,  
total control of her own destiny. That's a wonderful gift, just like the gift  
you gave Junba before she died. Don't be ashamed."  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Maria," Shinobu sniffs back tears. "I'm doing it again.  
Trying to make things perfect, make it a paradise. I've done it again and  
again...and every time, reality comes along and smashes me in the face! Why  
is this happening to me?!"  
  
"Because you care too much," Maria smiles. "You love with such power,  
Shinobu...and at the same time, you don't prepare for the consequences of  
love. What happens when someone you love goes away, like Ataru...or dies,  
like Junba? That's love's great trap, Shinobu. We're innocent of that...  
although I profoundly expect that sooner or later, we'll suffer just like you.  
And I wonder if we'll be ready for it."  
  
Shinobu stares at the doctor. Vast knowledge, total innocence. "Maria  
...please...are you bonded?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Maria blinks surprisedly. "To Lilicia of the Hostage  
Rescue Team, to be precise. But, thank you for your offer, anyway. If you  
are interested, there are many others who're still looking. Ayesha, for one."  
  
"Should I consider it?"  
  
"You should," the doctor nods. "You need a chance to find stability in  
your life...and try as you might, you're not finding it in Tomobiki. Your  
little exercise in going to Nerima was unsuccessful...in fact, it almost got  
you killed. I can honestly say that a dozen women would sponsor you on the  
spot. I'd be one of them. Ataru certainly would approve, as would Lum.  
Besides, isn't your friend Inaba in charge of the Destiny Management  
Dimension's Sagussa group?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Shinobu blushes, then frowns. "Oh!! Here I am talking  
about myself and I'm totally ignoring Aya! What do I do, Maria?!"  
  
"Comfort her," Maria smiles. "Treat her with kindness and respect.  
Help her when she needs it. Act as if she's a full organic about to expire.  
You'll know what to do then."  
  
Shinobu readily nods. Sometime later, Maria leaves for Sagussa carrying  
a letter from Shinobu to Ataru. Sighing, she proceeds to her room. There,  
Aya lays on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Only two weeks, Shinobu  
realizes. Two weeks since the day Aya staggered out of the alley, revealing  
the horrors her former supervisor had forced on her. Two weeks since Shinobu  
did what she always did. Opened her heart to a suffering person. Staring at  
the peaceful form before her, Shinobu shakes her head. "She won't even  
physically deteriorate, wouldn't she?" she wonders aloud.  
  
Aya does not react. No, a warm, loving voice echoes from deep in  
her mind. It's hard to conceive that she's dying, isn't she?  
  
"Oh, Ju-chan, I wish I had your tracking powers so I can sense that  
she's alive," Shinobu sighs. "Press anywhere on her body and you'll see the  
truth underneath. It's...hard to think otherwise."  
  
I'm glad we never dealt with androids on Vos, Junba sighs. Well,  
different peoples have different philosophies. After the Atomic Wars, I guess  
the Zeiwanites needed to be reminded they were still masters of their domain.  
They needed something to control. They couldn't control their surroundings,  
so they had to make something.  
  
"Well, no one will control Aya in her last days!" Shinobu sets her jaw.  
"No one!!"  
  
Aya blinks, then she stares at her friend. "You're talking to the one  
inside you, aren't you?"  
  
Shinobu blinks, then nods. "Yes. Ju-chan and I are always together."  
  
"I'm glad," Aya shifts herself to face her host. "I wish I could go  
inside you when I die."  
  
"Maybe you can," Shinobu smiles. "Don't give up hope."  
  
"Shinobu, it's alright," Aya reaches out to grasp her friend's hand.  
"I've lived three times the average Zeiwanite lifespan, most of them trapped  
in a cybernetic body like this one. I'm not afraid of death anymore. There's  
little chance for me to become organic again, so...why should I expend all my  
energies in fruitless fantasies?"  
  
"I do it all the time," Shinobu admits. "And...I hurt myself doing it."  
  
"No, you don't," the Zeiwanite smiles. "You've yet to learn how to tell  
the difference between fantasy and reality...where dreams stop and life  
begins. There's where the pain comes from. You've always thought ahead, not  
really concerning yourself with the here and now. You've been afraid of the  
here and now, not understanding what goes on around you. That's why when  
things go wrong, you react with such violence. You must learn how to see,  
Shinobu. And..." she pauses, "...maybe it's time you explored philosophies  
which allow you to truly see."  
  
"Like what?" Shinobu blinks.  
  
"Well, I can't speak for Earth...but there's always Sensualism."  
  
"Eh?!" Shinobu blinks. "You mean that religion Nintaiko-chan and  
Shinoko-chan used to handfast with Donna and Atako-kun?"  
  
"It's more than that," Aya shakes her head. "Sensualism is a faith of  
the physical world. It accepts the divine, the Mother Goddess, but its core  
is the acceptance that all of Creation must be experienced, must be worshipped  
for It reflects the divine. Sensualism accepts that other faiths exist  
because people are as a whole diverse, different. The Sagussans are very  
Sensualist in their faith."  
  
Shinobu smiles. "You know, Maria just said that I should seriously  
consider going to Sagussa."  
  
"You should," Aya nods. "But...please. I beg you, don't think of it as  
running away from life, Shinobu. Think of it as claiming your life, your  
place in the grand scheme of things. Don't be afraid to experience life,  
Shinobu. Seize the day! Don't let your chances escape you...or you will  
regret it for a long time to come..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru sits at his desk, scanning the daily notes. Rover S-729's  
discovery at Den'sha Two had the brandy flowing in Engineering. At present,  
salvage crews from Fleet Engineering and Defence were mustering to travel to  
the remote system to salvage the fleet and the factory satellite. With the  
satellite alone, Lum-chan's science crews could move to create the necessary  
solar collectors to siphon off Sen'a's excess fuel, restore the white giant to  
a normal G-class star. That, according to Ryooko-chan and Tsuyoko-chan, would  
go a long way in restoring Sagussa's ecosystem.  
  
However, tragic personal news had arrived. Shinobu's cyborg friend Aya  
was terminally ill, her mind disintegrating after two centuries of being  
separated from an organic body. Ataru was stunned when Maria dropped that  
bombshell. It was happening again. His first, truest friend was about to  
lose someone she cared for. Ataru had isolated himself for a time, wondering  
what to do. He had not been there to support her when Mendou was first  
engaged to Asuka. He had, in a fit of mindless rage, done everything  
conceivable to prevent Shinobu from ever coming close to Nassur. He had not  
been there when Inaba left her. And he, feeling guilt over his long abuse of  
her, had not been there at Junba's funeral. And now...  
  
Sighing, he stands, heading to the door. It opens, revealing a sad  
Reiko. "Reiko-chan, what's wrong?" he kneels before his daughter.  
  
"It's Shiko-onee-chan!" she sighs. "She's frantic because Eiko-oba-  
chan's going to Den'sha Two to get the fleet!"  
  
"So?!" Ataru blinks. "Eiko's a defence officer. It is her duty to  
retrieve the ships. Makoto's going."  
  
"I know," Reiko sighs, then blinks. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see Shinobu," Ataru stands.  
  
Reiko blinks, her telepathic powers picking up the reason why. "Oh!"  
she looks down. "Bummer. But then again, Aya-san's been avoiding the  
reincarnation pool for a long time. She's wrecking her chances of coming back  
if she doesn't go soon."  
  
Ataru's mouth twitches. Reiko was so firm in her convictions that the  
thought of death itself did not scare her. He wished they all had that sort  
of strength. "Hey, that gives me an idea," he smiles. "Let's go to Earth  
together and see Shinobu. I want to bring her here, maybe take her to the  
Forge."  
  
Reiko blinks. Her own visit with Lyna had been an eye-opener. She  
hoped the chance would come when the whole family...herself, Ataru, Lum and  
Noa...could visit Sagussa's spiritual guardian. "Do you think she's ready for  
that?" she wonders. "I mean, Lyna was a lot for me to take."  
  
"Hey, look what she did for me," Ataru smiles.  
  
"True," Reiko hums. "Okay!"  
  
She leaves to get changed. At that moment, Ayaka comes up. "We're  
ready to go when you are, sir," she jauntily salutes.  
  
"Eh?!" Ataru stares quizzically at her.  
  
"Babara's state funeral," the intelligence officer reminds him.  
  
He blinks, then slaps his head. "Wonderful!! I forgot! When is it?!"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, sir," Ayaka smiles. "You could ask Shinobu to come  
with you since Lum's busy on Uru."  
  
Ataru stares at her. "Rumour mill works very well here," she admits.  
"Maria's information about Shinobu's friend got around."  
  
"Ah," Ataru nods. "Well, I...I wonder if she'll be willing to go.  
Finding out about Aya, then going to Babara's funeral..."  
  
"Sir, may I remind you that your daughter with Elle is somewhere down  
there...and that you did make plans to retrieve her at the first opportunity,"  
Ayaka smiles.  
  
Ataru pauses. "Good point," he nods. "As soon as Reiko-chan's ready."  
  
"Yes, sir," she nods, then heads off.  
  
Immediately, Mikan appears beside him. "Good news, sir!!" she beams.  
  
"What, what?!" he stares at her.  
  
"Stage Two is done," she shivers with delight. "We've done the pre-  
tests! He looks great!!"  
  
Ataru blinks, then sighs. "Project Four. I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"If you want, we can do the field test with the Phantom now."  
  
"Not now," he shakes his head. "I have a funeral to attend, a friend  
who needs some comfort, my fiancee's on Uru hunting Yethis' cronies and my  
daughter's sitter is panicking because her bond-mate's on her way to Den'sha  
Two. What else can hit me today?"  
  
"Bad day, sir?" Mikan looks sympathetic.  
  
"You could say that, Mikan."  
  
* * *  
  
The doorbell rings. "I got it!!" Shinobu calls out as she answers it.  
  
"Hi," Ataru smiles.  
  
"Ataru-kun!!" she gapes. "Why are you here?!"  
  
He steps inside. "Well, a friend was in need of a shoulder to cry on,  
so I volunteered myself for the drenching task."  
  
She jolts, then nearly falls over. "Ataru-kun, you're impossible!!" she  
laughs, embracing him. "Oh, but I'm glad you're here!"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not good," Shinobu shakes her head. "She's fading in and out day by  
day. Sometimes, it's as if nothing's wrong, then next moment, she acts as if  
I don't exist. It's like Alzheimer's disease, but a hundred times faster.  
And...I feel so helpless..."  
  
She leans into him. "There are things we can't affect, Shinobu-chan,"  
he smiles. "I couldn't save Chigaiko Inu from leukemia, remember? I couldn't  
save the people of Phentax Twelve from that curse...much less all those on  
Phentax Two and Hustaros."  
  
"Yeah, you've had some hard hits, haven't you?" she muses. "So, other  
than trying to make me happy, why are you here?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to invite you to come to Sagussa...for a visit," he  
quickly adds.  
  
Shinobu blinks. "You mean I'll be allowed to see this place?!"  
  
"Yeah," he nods. "Bring Aya if you want. Maybe Maria could team up  
with her friends and come up with a solution together. And...there's a place  
on Sagussa where...I think you could come to grips with what you've been  
through over the last while. It helped me a lot...and I think it can do the  
same for you."  
  
"Really?" she smiles. "Oh, thank you, Ataru-kun."  
  
He sighs. "And...much that I'd prefer not to mention this...but..."  
  
"What?" she tenses.  
  
"Elle's nanny was killed in an explosion a couple days ago," he sighs.  
"I've been invited to the funeral."  
  
Shinobu's eyes widen. "Babara's dead...? Oh, no!!"  
  
Then it hits her. "Wait a moment!! You mean to say that you're going  
to Elle to attend her funeral?! Ataru-kun, that's the perfect opportunity for  
Elle to try to make another grab for you!! Don't go!!"  
  
"When's she's mourning her adopted mother?!" Ataru crosses his arms.  
"Not likely, Shinobu-chan. Besides, the Gatherer'll be right there. One  
false step and we'd be back aboard in the blink of an eye!"  
  
"True," she hums, then nods. "Well, I think I could use the break.  
This place, even with you and Lum gone, seems to be continuously attracting  
its share of weirdness..."  
  
* * *  
  
A half-day later, the Gatherer slides into orbit over planet Elle.  
Shinobu, formally dressed, stands on the bridge as the superdreadnought slides  
past the gates of Elle's planetary defence shield. "Hopefully, the last time  
I'll ever have to look at this place," she muses aloud.  
  
Elle-chan, in dress uniform, walks onto the bridge. "Hopefully, for all  
of us," she smiles, catching the last of Shinobu's statement.  
  
Shinobu blinks on seeing the Sagussan Navy's commander-in-chief. "They  
are going to go ballistic when they see you!"  
  
"That's the reason I'm here," the shipmistress-prime smiles. "So're a  
representation of other Ellsian-born *daishi'cha.* Ayaka from Intelligence  
plus our intelligence chief for Elle, Tsubaki. We've also got Rose, the C.O.  
of our Sen'sha Seven Base. Kurama and Carmen will be there representing the  
government. Tamanegi, the deputy director of intelligence operations. Plus  
the usual diplomatic rabble: Kaede, Kaori and Kimaenowakai."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Why so many intelligence officers?"  
  
"Well, it has something to do with whatever's going on in this place,"  
Elle frowns. "I hope that I can get in close contact with my spirit-sister.  
Then I can determine what's going on."  
  
"Does this have something to do with what Donna sensed about Elle?"  
Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Yes," a familiar voice echoes from behind her.  
  
Shinobu spins around to see Nintaiko and Donna standing there, Belle  
between them. Emitting a shocked gasp, Shinobu runs over to embrace her  
sister and sister-in-law. "What are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Despite our differences, Elle is my sister," Donna smiles. "You look  
well, Shinobu. The Unity, despite its harshness, does keep you intact."  
  
"Somewhat," Shinobu turns to Nintaiko. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"And you, sister," Nintaiko kisses her. "Please do not allow that  
incident of months past to cloud your opinions of me. I will always consider  
you part of my family, Shinobu-chan."  
  
"And you of mine," Shinobu embraces her...  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, the guests from the Gatherer beam into the Royal Docks.  
Waiting for them is Dureko, who came with a phalanx of Freemasons. The  
Sagussan defence officers visibly place hands on sidearms as Ataru walks up to  
the grand teacher. "Good to see you again, Lord Dureko," he nods.  
  
"And you," Dureko smiles bemusedly at the tense figures behind him.  
"You need not worry this day. All animosities are put aside as we cheer  
Babara on to the Three-Faced One's table. This way."  
  
A fleet of hoverlimos transport the delegation to the Royal Palace.  
Belle and Reiko sit together with their parents and Shinobu. "I never thought  
I'd come back here again," the Ellsian admits.  
  
"Worry not, Belle-chan," Donna smiles. "If we sense any thoughts of  
disUnity from the people here, we'll be back aboard the Gatherer in no time."  
  
"That's good," Ataru smiles. "Now, Belle, you know what to do?"  
  
"Yep!" she readily nods.  
  
"What is going on?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"My little surprise," he winks at her.  
  
Shinobu rolls her eyes. "Here we go again."  
  
The fleet of cars slide up to the Royal Palace. Nearby, the shattered  
hulk of the Great Baran Church is covered in scaffolding, reconstruction still  
some months from completion. Everyone disembarks as he finds himself facing  
the long set of stairs leading to the queen's private quarters. Awaiting them  
is a lovely figure in white and red. "Ataru-sama!!!" Elle cries as she runs  
down.  
  
This time, with the absence of other men, the Rose Queen embraces the  
right person. "Hi!" he gently kisses her damp cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"Not well," she admits, then notices his companions. "Hello, Shinobu,"  
she smiles.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Shinobu embraces her. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"N-no," Elle admits. "I...I never prepared for this, truthfully. I  
wish it never happened...not to Babara of all people!"  
  
"She's still with you, sister," Donna comes up to embrace her. "In the  
Cosmic Chain of Life where we all go when our time in this life is done, we  
are all reunited. Don't fret, Elle-chan. Babara will still be with you."  
  
"Yeah," Reiko smiles. "She'll be back someday."  
  
Beaming, Elle lifts Ataru's daughter into her arms. "I wish I had the  
strength of your faith, Reiko-chan," she sniffs. "Please, come this way.  
We're still recovering from what your sister did, Honey, so the funeral'll be  
held in the palace."  
  
"Sure," he falls in beside her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Gahan, look!!" Senya gasps, pointing.  
  
Gahan, carrying the sleeping bundle in his stubby arms, blinks on seeing  
the slim figure in black, gold and green. "It's him!" he beams. "He's here!  
Now's our chance!!"  
  
The two remain in place as the other dignitaries disembark their  
vehicles, proceeding up the stairs to the palace. One of them, Kurama-chan,  
easily noted by her wing-styled hair and light green uniform, stops as her  
senses pick up something. Blinking, she glances right, her eyes locking on  
the two diminutive skunk-like beings hiding in the alcove, one of them holding  
a bundle which could only be a baby. Smiling, she nods, then heads upstairs.  
Belle-chan! she telepathically contacts Donna's and Nintaiko's daughter.  
There're two Seireians holding a baby nearby here. Do you know them?  
  
Up several steps, Belle looks. Gahan and Senya!! she blinks with  
surprise. They're Lady Babara's chief assistants! How'd they get hold of  
the baby?  
  
We'll find out soon enough, the child services chief smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
The ceremony is mercifully brief. Anna delivers the eulogy, lamenting  
her friend of thirty years as a woman who believed in greater things than just  
raising a child to be a queen. She believed in the Ellsian people, the unity  
of all peoples in a great, peaceful galaxy, working side-by-side as they faced  
the future. As with all Yehisrites, Anna believes that Babara is in the Hall  
of Honour, the upper part of the Afterworld, sharing a feast with the great  
Rose Emperor Adam at the Three-Faced One's table. "Great warriors do not  
always have to bear arms," she declares. "Great warriors must have, above  
all, a noble heart. This is as much recognized by us as those who go out to  
battle evil, those who destroy hateful enemies on the field of honour.  
Babara, my friend...you died with honour! *Hisri'hilm!!*" she claps her hands  
nine times to invoke the gods' attention.  
  
The Yehisrite honour guard then bellows the Death Chant, warning the  
Afterworld that a warrior was about to pass the gates. Ellsian priests  
administer their own rites as the casket is borne to the first row of seats.  
Elle rises, then delivers a farewell kiss to her nanny. "Good-bye, Babara,"  
she sniffs back tears. "I'll never forget you."  
  
The priests close the casket, then the honour guard bears Babara away.  
A funeral march is played as Elle sinks into Ataru's embrace. Despite the  
long animosities between the Kingdom of Elle and her fellow Federation states,  
there is not a dry eye in the house. Ataru notices that Dakejinzou's parents  
are there, representing Fukunokami. Kurama is there. Lupica and Rio. Rupa  
and Carla. The Prince of the Underworld and Prim. Oyuki's parents. Chara's  
father Hosha. "Strange," he muses.  
  
"What is it, Honey?" she stares at him.  
  
"It's strange that only with the death of a loved one do everyone put  
their hatreds aside," he sighs. "Why can't they do it all the time?"  
  
Elle shakes her head. "Yeah. Why can't they?"  
  
* * *  
  
With the funeral procession heading for the gardens where Babara will  
finally be laid to rest, three figures silently slip away from the crowd,  
heading into the Palace proper. As expected for this day, the guards and  
patrols are nowhere to be seen. "Henry, scan for Seireian lifeforms," Elle-  
chan calls over her communicator. "We're looking for two, a man and a woman.  
They'll be with a newborn baby girl with Ataru's genes mixed with my spirit-  
sister's. Expedite!"  
  
"*Located,*" Henry's voice filters in. "*Proceed ahead twenty metres,  
Shipmistress-prime. They're waiting in servant quarters.*"  
  
"Acknowledged. Any pursuit?"  
  
"*None in your area.*"  
  
With that, Elle, Kurama-chan and Belle race down the hallway. The  
shipmistress-prime keeps her communicator open as she scans left and right.  
The Freemasons would be some problem even for someone like her, well trained  
in Sagussa's various martial arts. After a walk which seems to take forever,  
they pause in front of a double set of doors. "Where now?" Elle wonders.  
  
"*Proceed inside. First room on the left.*"  
  
"Right," Elle nods as they head in, then turn into the room in question.  
  
Inside, Gahan and Senya jolt on seeing what seems at first to be Queen  
Elle and Crown Princess Kurama, then relax when they see the Sagussan phoenix  
on their uniform buttons. "Are you here because of her?" Senya wonders,  
staring at the bundle of joy in her arms.  
  
Blinking, the two Sagussans kneel before the Seireian, staring in awe at  
the angelic baby girl inside. Unruly brown hair falls in bangs over her  
forehead. Clear brown eyes stare quizzically at the two women as she smiles,  
reaching out for them. Kurama offers her hand. As soon as skin contact is  
made, the child services chief gasps as her empathic senses touch the child's  
pure, uncluttered mind. "Oh, Lyna herself would be in awe!!" she exclaims as  
she gently lifts the child into her arms. "Please, what is her name?"  
  
"Amora," Gahan offers. "Last of the Black Roses."  
  
Kurama smiles. "Not anymore," she declares. "On Ataru's behalf, thank  
you so much for doing this. If you want, we'll transport you to any place  
you'd want to go."  
  
"We've...already made arrangements," Senya explains. "We'll be going to  
Nova Seireiya very soon. We just want her to have a good home."  
  
"She will," Kurama nods, tapping her communicator. "Henry, beam us out  
of here. Inform Althea that she'll be watching over Amora-chan."  
  
"*Acknowledged,*" Henry responds. "*Transporting now.*"  
  
As they beam out of the Royal Palace, Gahan and Senya stare at each  
other. "Now, let's go start our family," the latter's tail bushes out.  
  
"That sounds like a plan," the former nods as they head off...  
  
* * *  
  
Elle-chan and Kurama-chan returned to the internment ceremony long  
before anyone noticed their absence. Belle chose to remain aboard the  
Gatherer, helping Althea babysit Amora. The internment is relatively short,  
allowing Ataru and his entourage to return to the Gatherer within an hour.  
"Oh, thank the gods that's over with!!" Shinobu exclaims as they step into the  
superdreadnought's master bedroom with Reiko. "I was as nervous as a long-  
tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs!"  
  
"Well, that will be the last time I'll ever consider coming here," he  
groans, taking off his jacket. "So, ready to go to Sagussa?"  
  
"Of course I am!" she sweeps into his embrace. "Someone has to keep you  
company while Lum's busy on Uru!"  
  
"I'm glad you volunteered," he kisses her on the forehead. "Truthfully,  
I wouldn't want anyone else to be near me over the next while...other than  
those wanting to start their families."  
  
"You really mean that," she sighs. "Oh, thank the gods, after all this  
time, you've come back, Ataru-kun. I'm so glad."  
  
"I never came back, Shinobu-chan," he warns her. "I was just able to  
fit some of you back into my life again."  
  
"I'm glad," she kisses him.  
  
"Um, Daddy," Reiko looks around the empty room.  
  
"What is it, Reiko-chan?" he stares at her.  
  
Reiko shrugs. "Where is she?!"  
  
"Who?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
She is answered when the door swooshes open, revealing Kurama-chan, her  
hands full of joy. "Here she is!" she declares as she makes her presentation.  
"Ataru...say hello to your daughter Amora."  
  
Shinobu turns sheet-white on seeing the newborn baby. "Amora-chan...my  
little beacon of love," Ataru sighs, his eyes watering as he lifts her into  
his arms. "Now, you'll have the life you deserve."  
  
Staring at her father, Amora cries, her tiny hands reaching for him. He  
leans down to kiss her forehead, his powers sensing the divine purity of her  
mind. Burbling with delight, Amora smiles, forming a word. "Da-...da..."  
  
"She spoke!!" Reiko leaps up on a chair to stare at her sister. "She  
really spoke!"  
  
"Boy, they sure evolved her fast," Ataru hums. "When was she born?"  
  
"Just before the lab blew up, if our cellular dating methods are on  
line," Kurama muses. "She was still in the gestation chamber when everything  
came down on Babara. Lucky for her that Gahan and Senya were around."  
  
"Gahan and Senya, huh?" Ataru muses. "Kurama, you pass it on to Carmen  
that those two're to be helped whenever they need it."  
  
"No problem," the child services chief nods.  
  
Ataru returns his attention to Amora, then hands her to Reiko. "Here  
you go, Amora-chan," he coos. "This is your big sister Reiko-chan."  
  
"Hi, Amora-chan," Reiko smiles.  
  
Amora chortles with delight as Reiko walks over to sit on the bed.  
Ataru sighs, then notices Shinobu staring dumbfoundedly at him. "You okay?"  
  
"Ataru-kun..." Shinobu stares at Amora, then turns back to him, "...how  
in Buddha's name...gods...would you please explain this!! How'd you get hold  
of a daughter so fast?! She couldn't be one from the *daishi'cha!!*"  
  
"No, she isn't," Ataru sighs, sitting beside his friend. "Actually,  
Shinobu-chan...it's a VERY long story which started when Annabelle came into  
our lives a year ago..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Six: Auction" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-fifth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE SIX: AUCTION," a rover unit  
locates the missing Sagussan fleet at Den'sha Two. Shinobu learns that Aya is  
dying, her mind disintegrating after two centuries as a cyborg. Ataru arrives  
to offer his condolences, then asks Shinobu to accompany him at Babara's state  
funeral, then visit Sagussa for a while. In Baran, Gahan and Senya, Babara's  
Seireian lab assistants, watch over Ataru's daughter Amora, turning her over  
to Ataru's agents when an opportune time comes...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"The child that prevented a war," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Amora Moroboshi sleeps in Shinobu's arms, suckling on a soother. They  
rest in Ataru's master bedroom, shortly after Babara's funeral. Even though  
Shinobu had heard about the damage the Clone Rights War unleashed on this  
world, she could never have conceived the devastation she beheld when the  
Gatherer entered orbit over Sagussa. But determination reflected on the faces  
of everyone she met when she took the grand tour of the Chamber of Eternity.  
They all informed Shinobu that Sagussa's barren state was merely a transitory  
stage.  
  
Gazing at the beautiful baby girl in her arms, Shinobu smiles. While  
initially shocked that Ataru went along with Elle's plans, his reasoning was  
commendable. Either submit or provoke a war; at that time, the Rose Queen was  
so head-strong, anything was possible. Besides, who could ignore a beautiful  
baby like this? Shinobu gently strokes Amora's forehead, causing her to reach  
up in a vain attempt to clutch at the thing tickling her. "You're as  
beautiful as Aiotoga," Shinobu sighs. "I hope you'll be good friends."  
  
The door opens, revealing Reiko, a weary expression on her face. "Hi,  
Shinobu!" the Noukiite yawns, hopping on the bed. "Boy, I'm bored!!"  
  
"Don't you have anyone to play with?" Shinobu stares at her.  
  
"Well, those Urusian kids Noa-oba-chan found stick to themselves," Reiko  
sighs. "Street kids; it's understandable. They don't like it when a member  
of a former 'slave' race can do things they can't. Typical Oni pride. And  
those other kids, the ex-Lost Ones, they're still so out of it, it isn't  
funny! Shiko-onee-chan's nice, but I can't find her anywhere!"  
  
"What could've happened?" Shinobu wonders. "Where's your father?"  
  
"Daddy's with the bodyguards working on that Project Four thing,"  
Reiko's eyes roll. "He hasn't once told me what that's about! It's something  
really hush-hush!"  
  
Shinobu sighs, placing Amora into her crib beside the bed. "James, can  
you bring someone up here to watch over Amora-chan, please," she looks up.  
"And where's Ataru-kun now?"  
  
"*In the Project Four room; Maintenance Engineering Section Seventeen,*"  
the Chamber's central computer reports. "*Daycare technician dispatched to  
your locale.*"  
  
The door opens, revealing Sugoi, now dressed in a green-and-silver child  
services technician's uniform. In her arms is Priss' adopted daughter  
Shunran. "Hi, Shinobu!!" Rei's younger sister smiles, waving. "What's up?"  
  
"Hi, Sugoi!" Shinobu nods, then coos. "Hi, Shunran-chan! Wanna sleep  
with Amora-chan?!"  
  
The baby Oni gurgles as Sugoi places her beside Amora. Shinobu and  
Sugoi watch as the two babies stare quizzically at each other, then start to  
babble. "Ah, it's so nice to be able to care for something instead of seeing  
it destroyed," Sugoi sighs. "I just wish Priss-chan would come home soon."  
  
"They're still on Uru, aren't they?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Yep. With Des Azu gone, the Defence Intelligence Directorate's in the  
middle of a major shake-up. Rumour has it Ando Pochik will take over. He's  
said to be even worse than Des. Sil never liked him though she dated him for  
a couple of years."  
  
"Uh-oh," Shinobu shudders. "I hope someone's watching over Sil. If  
she's hurt, Mendou-san'll go ballistic!"  
  
"She'll be fine," Sugoi nods. "When she revealed she was a member of  
the Alliance, a lot of Imperial support automatically jumped the fence. Polls  
now put the Alliance in a near landslide victory if the referendum is held  
today. The big problem now is the Tribal Council. Will they go for it?"  
  
"Let's hope so," Shinobu sighs. "We're standing on a planet which  
experienced the worst civil war I've ever heard of. I never want something  
like that to ever visit anyone! Anyhow, I'm going to see Ataru-kun. Be back  
in a while."  
  
Sugoi nods as Shinobu and Reiko head out...  
  
* * *  
  
"General Des' death was tragic," Ando Pochik sighs as he stares at  
Yethis. "Without a doubt, the Sagussans were involved. But we...have no  
evidence to present to the authorities."  
  
The intelligence officer sat beside the president's chief-of-staff in a  
hoverlimo heading for the Pochik mansion to the east of Onishuto. Yethis  
found the young man, barely older than Rei, quite loyal to the Imperial Round  
and its goals. Handsome with jet black hair and icy blue eyes, Ando cut a  
dashing figure among his peers. It amazed Yethis that Sil Dedron rejected  
him. "He was too independent," the general sighs. "I hope you won't be."  
  
"Of course not, sir," Ando stiffens. "General Des, while a proficient  
officer, took many liberties, the last being with your sister. Her death...  
was unnecessary. That could lead to more trouble down the road for us."  
  
"I'm glad you understand that, Ando," Yethis fixes him with a warning  
look. "I hope you continue to understand that when you deal with the  
Alliance's new spokesperson."  
  
Ando shudders. "It is hard, sir. Sil betrayed us all, sold out her  
birthright to the lessers all because she lost her friendship to Lum. She  
betrayed ME most of all, taking interest in an alien! I...may not be able to  
control myself when it comes to her, General. I mean this not as a sign of  
disloyalty...but my personal honour has been slighted."  
  
"I understand that," Yethis remains calm. "I mentioned this to your  
father's agent some time before Des disappeared. He called and said there was  
a way around that. That's why we're seeing him today."  
  
Ando blinks. "He never told me anything."  
  
"Understandable. He always was a secretive old fox," Yethis smiles.  
  
The car's video-phone rings. Ando picks it up. "Ando," he announces.  
A moment later, he jerks in surprise. "You sure?!" A pause. "Excellent!  
Yes, send scouts out to investigate!! He's right here with me. I'll tell him  
now!" Another pause, then Ando nods. "Yes. See to it information is leaked.  
The more involved, the more potential damage Sagussa could take. Report to me  
when more information comes in."  
  
He hangs up. "What are you up to?" Yethis wonders.  
  
"An agent on Spotak reported some mysterious activity in the Den'sha  
star system yesterday," Ando relaxes, smiling. "He investigated...and believe  
it or not, stumbled onto a old fleet of what he believes to be Sagussan ships  
floating over that system's second planet."  
  
Yethis blinks. "Are you sure about this?!"  
  
"We just confirmed it," Ando nods. "A hundred ships, maybe more, plus  
what appears to be a warp-capable mobile construction starbase. He just  
reported back that salvage crews from Sagussa are already on the scene trying  
to restart those ship, obviously to bring them home."  
  
The general sighs. "Another opportunity lost, then."  
  
"Not so, sir," Ando's smile grew broad.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Sir, technically, no race claims the Den'sha system. It's a worthless  
cubic light-year of space with no value whatsoever. If another race did  
stumble onto that fleet, they would have the first salvage rights."  
  
"Which the Sagussans now have. They're already there!"  
  
"True, sir...but what would happen if other races took interest?"  
  
Yethis stares at the young intelligence officer. Ando had obviously  
taken time to consider an appropriate response to this situation. "What do  
you mean?"  
  
"Simple," Ando smiles. "I just ordered that our find be...released to  
our counterparts in other governments' intelligence agencies. The Ipraedies  
Information Service, the Dominion's Intelligence Guild, the Imperial Corps of  
Executioners, the Holy Inquisition, the Vosian Defence Intelligence Agency,  
plus all of the Federation intelligence groups. You can guess that in a very  
short while, they'll send scouts to Den'sha Two to investigate. And...if they  
like what they find...who knows what could happen?" he shrugs.  
  
The general blinks, stunned at Ando's audacity. "You're provoking a  
cosmic scramble, Ando. It's the pretext to intergalactic war."  
  
"Agreed, sir," Ando nods. "One of three things could happen. One, the  
Sagussans get away scot free and we gain nothing. Two, a cosmic scramble  
occurs, the Sagussans would be forced to defend their technology, which could  
sour relations with other states. Perhaps provoke the Galactic Federation  
into demanding a concession before normal relations are restored. We could  
take advantage of this to demand they renounce their treaty with Earth,  
recognize Uru's traditional prerogatives. And three, during a cosmic  
scramble, we could capture one of those ships, let the techs go at it, then  
we'd have the means to press a battle right to Sagussa itself."  
  
Yethis nods approvingly. "Well done, Ando. Very well thought out.  
There's a bright future ahead of you. Ah, here we are!"  
  
The hoverlimo arrives at the Pochik mansion, an unassuming ranch house-  
like building on a hill overlooking Uru's capital city. Disembarking, the two  
are met by a servant, then escorted into the mansion's reception hall. "Sir,  
General Yethis Seq and Lord Ando."  
  
"Come in, come in, you two," Vel Pochik waves them inside. Over ninety,  
the retired admiral was hoverchair-bound thanks to injuries suffered in a  
battle with Noukiite pirates while commanding the UDF expeditionary forces.  
The chair was cyber-linked to the admiral's mind, allowing him free access to  
wherever he wanted. "So, Ando. You've been stirring up a little trouble, I  
see. Already see general's stars, eh?"  
  
Ando blushes. His father knew almost everything he did, monitoring his  
son's progress through a network of informants. "Just trying to help us  
achieve victory, Father. We're up against a very powerful foe."  
  
"Agreed," Vel sighs. "The Sagussan beast is powerful indeed. Direct  
conflict is suicide as the Niphentaxians learned to their cost. By the way, I  
managed to contact an old...ally of ours. I told him about the discovery at  
Den'sha Two. He's on his way there right now."  
  
"He's still around?!" Yethis blinks surprisedly. "I'd figure the new  
government on Phentax Two would've lynched him by now!"  
  
"He still has support in the Niphentaxian colonies; the Church of Lum  
was never touched there," Vel sighs. "They managed to scramble a force of  
ships. Mere target practice for the Sagussans, but they'll keep them busy  
until others arrive. I told Sayan to get a force prepared to head to Den'sha  
Two so we'll have a chance to capture some ships when the fireworks start."  
  
"The President'll have to okay it first," Yethis muses. "Let's hope the  
Ipraedies are as greedy as ever."  
  
"Oh, be assured, they will be," Vel snorts. "Schwartz is on his last  
legs. Schwartzkoff's siding with the Tribunal. The Home Council is watching  
support dry up before their eyes. They're demanding action or else they'll  
let Schwartz hang out to dry. Further, the Provisional Government on Vos is  
pressing for answers on things like Project: Superwarrior. This is the  
perfect opportunity for Schwartz to eliminate all his enemies. Don't worry...  
he'll be there!"  
  
"Good," Yethis nods.  
  
"Now," Vel sighs. "We have to deal with Sil Dedron."  
  
Ando shudders with rage. Seeing the young man's anger, Yethis shakes  
his head. "We can't eliminate her, Vel," he warns. "The Alliance already has  
two martyrs! We can't give them a third!"  
  
"I know that," Vel nods. "But, what if I could show you a way we can  
swing Sil to our side?"  
  
"How?" Ando wonders.  
  
Vel claps his hands. Ando and Yethis jolt in shock on seeing Sil Dedron  
walk into the room. "You wanted to see me, General?" she blinks, then beams  
on seeing his son. "Ando-kun!!"  
  
Sil leaps into Ando's lap, smothering him with a kiss. The colonel  
gasps in surprise, then warms up to her advances. Yethis blinks, then smiles,  
turning to his friend. "A clone! I should've known!"  
  
"That's right," Vel smiles. "Easy enough to get genetic samples. Sil's  
doctor is a friend of mine. Besides, I became suspicious when Sil called off  
her engagement to Ando. It didn't take me long to realize the Alliance had  
wooed her to their cause. Not long after that, I heard how that superannuated  
old fool Upa used a copying mushroom to deceive Moroboshi into believing Lum  
rejected him for Rupa. Why not do the same thing with the Alliance?"  
  
Yethis nods, then kneels beside Sil. "Sil?"  
  
"Yes, General," Sil stares at him, allowing Ando to kiss her neck.  
  
"Whose side do you support? The Alliance or the Empire?"  
  
"The Empire, of course," she replies indignantly. "What Head of House  
would permit herself to succumb to the rule of the lessers?! My parents'd  
never forgive me if I did that!"  
  
"Good," Yethis nods, staring at Vel. "Looks like Sil'll be defecting  
before long," he icily smiles.  
  
"Indeed," Vel sneers...  
  
* * *  
  
"Gods!!!" Shinobu turns white with horror. "You brought THAT back?!!"  
  
Before her stands the culmination of Project Four: the Cyborg. The  
machine-man stands still in his programming chamber as Shinobu and Ataru stare  
at him. Virtually every detail matched the creature Ataru transformed into  
while under the decreasing influence of the *saikoo jinseijitsu*. "Yep!" he  
nods. "I have to admit, this is the one thing no one'll suspect I still have  
in my corner! Besides, it's a good way to banish some bad memories."  
  
Shinobu stares at him. "Ataru-kun, how could you?! I thought you  
buried this thing when you got rid of the *saikoo jinseijitsu!*"  
  
"Yes, I did!" Ataru nods. "But I can't escape the fact that there are  
people out there who believe that without the Cyborg, I'm weak! I told you  
this sometime ago, Shinobu: this is a weapon of last resort!! I meant it!"  
  
Shinobu gazes into his eyes, then nods. "I believe you. I just hope  
you remember that when you're in this thing!"  
  
"Not to worry," Badoka walks over, wiping her hands. "The CT controls  
ensure that Ataru's *mei'na* won't be affected by the regeneration matrix in  
each of the Cyborg's cells. They'll prevent a psychic backlash in case  
something goes wrong. One flip of the switch and Ataru's back in his old body  
again, safe and sound."  
  
"I hope so," Shinobu hesitantly approaches the Cyborg, her hand reaching  
up to the metal jaw. "What's it made of?"  
  
"Carbo-neutronium," Mikan proudly smiles. "A million times denser than  
diamond, it could take a direct blow from a megaton thermonuclear weapon and  
not be scratched." She comes up to indicate the details. "Internal power is  
provided by an energy converter system mated to his cardiovascular system.  
Excess regeneration energy produced by his cells is converted into energy.  
The process is somewhat akin to how a hydroelectric generator works. It's a  
million times more proficient than micro-fusion reactors, but we put some in  
for redundancy's sake."  
  
"Limitless power," Shinobu whistles.  
  
"Even better," Mikan smiles. "The organic body regenerates every time  
an injury occurs or a cell dies. This body'll last as long as Lyna's; no one  
really had to put her into a capsule of frozen cryogenic gasses to preserve  
her. Stun-laser in the sensor eye, full communications and computer-interface  
systems, stun-batons in the arm-guards..."  
  
"I get the idea," Shinobu cuts in to stop the rambling engineer.  
  
"We're ready!" Kiiwii looks up from the conscience transference machine.  
  
Ataru sighs, then walks over, fitting himself in the booth. Zakuro sets  
the control helmet over his head. Badoka checks the controls, then nods.  
"All systems go."  
  
"Commence the operation," Mikan orders.  
  
Badoka flips a switch. Shinobu's eyes fall on the Cyborg. Suddenly,  
the sensor-eye glows as the good eye opens. "**It works!**" Ataru's metal-  
tinged voice echoes from the machine-man's jaw.  
  
"Systems check?" Kiiwii wonders.  
  
The Cyborg concentrates. "**All systems nominal. Moving out.**"  
  
Then, as if he was the old Cyborg, Ataru calmly walks out of the  
programming cubicle. Shinobu remains rooted in place as he steps up to her,  
then calmly boosts her into the air. "**Hi, sexy!**" he winks with his good  
eye. "**What's a cute babe like you doing in a place like this?**"  
  
Blinking surprisedly, Shinobu laughs as she embraces the machine-man.  
"Oh, this is great!!" she beams, kissing his closed jaws. "He's so human!"  
  
"Well, the image itself is derived from the mythical image of the  
*keiseiri'cha,* the Master of Entropy," Mikan nods. "I wouldn't call him  
human when he's in this state."  
  
Shinobu shudders. "You mean...this is designed to look like your  
planet's devil?!" she indicates the Cyborg.  
  
"Our version of one," Mikan nods. "Besides, don't you Terrans say  
'fight fire with fire?'"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Shinobu muses. "Um...can you put me down, Ataru-kun?"  
  
"**Sorry,**" the organic part of his face reddens as he lowers her.  
"**It's a little hard for me to adjust to controlling this thing. It's a lot  
different from just transforming into the Cyborg.**"  
  
"How different?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"**Well, becoming the Cyborg was like putting on a second skin,**" he  
shrugs. "**Every part of the Cyborg was an extension of my body. I thought  
the action and it happened. In this case, I transmit thoughts from my mind...  
which is still there,**" he points to his body in the conscience transference  
machine.  
  
"Oh!" Shinobu nods.  
  
"If you want, we can go right to the combat trials," Mikan offers.  
"Kiiwii can control the Phantom; we have a spare machine."  
  
"**Let's get started,**" the Cyborg nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"How're things?!" Biiko looks down from the sensor officer's station.  
  
Eiko stares at her tricorder, programming information into the weapons  
control panel. "All systems go!" the watchmistress reports, staring at the  
lavender-haired Terran-born architect. "I think we can bring the CPU on line  
now, Biiko."  
  
A spark is heard. Heads snap up to see the architect-prime back away,  
allowing a panel to fizzle out. "Stand by," Biiko sighs.  
  
"Okay," the red-haired Yizibahojei-born watchmistress relaxes in her  
chair, stretching herself. "Lyna, this is taking forever!"  
  
"The system's been down for some time, Eiko," Asa reports from the  
communications station. "We can't expect this to start working with a flick  
of a switch."  
  
"You'd wish people'd've left things like this over Sagussa, not here in  
the middle of nowhere!" Eiko grumbles. "This is no place to leave a fleet.  
Thank the Fates the Spotakites developed boom-tube technology! Who knows what  
could've happened!"  
  
The others on the "Gihan'cha's" bridge readily nod, diligently working  
away. The old flagship of the Sagussan Navy was currently being inspected by  
Biiko's central architect team, a small crew of defence personnel under Eiko's  
command plus several fleet engineers. They had been here for over a day. So  
far, only the smaller ships...couriers, science explorers, even some ancient  
patrol frigates which were obsolete long before the Clone Rights War...had  
come back on line. The destroyers, cruisers, battleships and the construction  
yard remained stubbornly silent.  
  
Still, some systems were working and if nothing could happen, they would  
just have to tow everything back to Sen'sha Seven. Fortunately, space in this  
vicinity was quiet. Kimaenowakai had informed the Spotakite government about  
the salvage operation, requesting they remain silent on the affair in case  
thing should get out of hand. They were more than happy to agree; outside of  
home defence units, Spotak had no armed forces to speak of. Hopefully, things  
would stay that way.  
  
Eiko sighs, rising up to get a drink from a thermos...when, from out of  
nowhere, a beautiful box lunch is thrust in front of her! "Here you go, Eiko-  
chan!" a saccharine-sweet voice announces.  
  
Everyone jolts in surprise on seeing Shiko there. The diminutive,  
blonde-haired Terran-born child services officer, no taller than Chibi, fixes  
her bond-mate with her fuzzy-warm blue eyes. "Shiko?!!" Eiko exclaims. "What  
are you doing here?!!"  
  
"I brought you lunch," Shiko answers matter-of-factly.  
  
"How'd you get here?!"  
  
"I came with Shuttle One-hundred," Shiko shrugs.  
  
"Shiko!!" Biiko descends from the bridge's upper level. "You're not  
supposed to be here! Who's watching over Reiko-chan and Amora-chan?! That's  
your job, remember?!"  
  
"There're others there!!" Shiko's lips form a pout. "I didn't want you  
two to go out alone without me! Don't you want me here?!"  
  
Eiko and Biiko shudder, knowing Shiko was about to unleash her most  
potent weapon in winning them over: a fountain of tears which would impress  
Fujimi Fujinami! Both loved the child services officer dearly, having long  
ago decided they would not fight over Shiko, but join forces in forming a  
three-way bonding. "It's okay, it's okay!" the former embraces Shiko, taking  
her offered lunch. "There, there, Shiko, it's alright! We don't mind you  
being here!!"  
  
"Especially after she feeds them!" Asa whispers to Ine.  
  
The other architects snicker. "Now, why don't you sit there and let us  
work, okay?!" Eiko indicates the command chair.  
  
"Okay!" Shiko's face immediately clears up, then pulls up another box  
lunch for Biiko, then humming the bars for "Book of Days," sits down.  
  
Eiko and Biiko sigh. "Eiko-chan, tell me why we fell in love with her?"  
the latter wonders, staring at her bond-mate.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that out," the former moans.  
  
Both quickly return to their work stations...  
  
* * *  
  
"There, sir!!" the helmsman points.  
  
Oogi shudders delightfully as the image of the dormant Sagussan fleet  
appears before him. The Niphentaxian leader cackles at the sight. "So!!" he  
sneers. "He thought he could strike at us, then hide behind the infernal  
Barrier when we sought revenge, eh?! All strike crews, prepare to head in!!  
That one, first!" he points at the "Gihan'cha."  
  
"Yes, sir!!!" the others bark...  
  
* * *  
  
Nearby, Tita pulls back her joystick, allowing her Gladiator to bank  
around the fleet. It was silly worrying about people disturbing them, but  
Henra had been adamant demanding First Squadron's presence in the Den'sha  
system. The new Fourth Fleet shipmistress, promoted thanks to her excellent  
tactical and administrative skills, was determined to prove herself. Tita did  
not mind that, but the pilots and ground crew of the First Defence Squadron  
needed a rest after their heavy engagement in three simultaneous battles.  
Always at the point of attack, Tita's squadron spent more time in action than  
the others. Plans to organize a reserve squadron were underway, but it would  
be a while; replacement Gladiators were still a year from completion.  
  
Still, she loved flying...and Sagussa's reigning fighter ace loved it  
all the more because Satomi was always on her wingtip. Tita had just to  
glance right to see her bond-mate always in position, then returned to the  
normal fighter pilot routine. Up, left, right, over her shoulder, down,  
front, then repeat. Den'sha Two's magnetic fields fouled even a Gladiator's  
hypersensitive scanners. The timeless searching of the stars was more than  
necessary. Tita could not, would not allow herself to tire; she was asking  
for an early death if she slackened even for an instant. In her position, no  
one was around to take her *mei'na* in case she bought it.  
  
Her eyes were about to scan right when Satomi's voice barked, "Bandits,  
multiple targets, two o'clock high!!"  
  
Tita's eyes snapped over. Several ominous lights were moving toward the  
silent fleet. "Confirmed! Tally-ho!!" she nods, hands automatically arming  
the Gladiator's weapons. "Weapons hot!"  
  
"Weapons hot!" Satomi confirms. "Let's nail them!!"  
  
"Right behind you, love," Tita purrs.  
  
The Gladiators bank over to intercept. Meanwhile, aboard the  
"Hasei'cha," the command ship for the salvage operation, Elle was alerted the  
instant Satomi made the call. "Launch your Gladiators," she orders Eluza,  
then turns to Rumy. "Signal Yoshimi. Have her units scramble. Then signal  
Sagussa. We need reinforcements in case others come!"  
  
"Aye, ma'am," the science chief makes her signal.  
  
In a minute, the warpsloop's two remaining fighters (Lufy is presently  
on Uru) free themselves from their mothership, then race off. "Hasei'cha's"  
shields raise as she flies after Rabby and Mie, weapons arming.  
  
Up ahead, Tita and Satomi dive toward the lead alien ship. "Shit,  
they're Niphentaxians!!" the latter exclaims on seeing the Church of Lum  
insignia on the frigate's flanks.  
  
"Didn't we do this a couple weeks ago?!" Tita grinds her teeth as she  
squeezes her trigger.  
  
Quantum torpedoes smash into the frigate's shields, blasting them down  
as Satomi's first salvoes blow gaping holes in her hull...  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn, they're onto us!!" Oogi yelps. "All units attack!!!"  
  
Explosions rock the bridge as the deposed president races to the  
elevator. "Mister President, where are you going?!" the captain cries.  
  
"I'm leading the first attack wave!!" Oogi replies. "For the glory of  
Lum, defend yourselves!!"  
  
The bridge crew cheer as Oogi heads off. Their inattentiveness costs  
them; Mie's first salvoes destroy the bridge! Meanwhile, Oogi runs into a  
teleport chamber. "Ready?!" he nods to the crew of soldiers.  
  
They bark affirmative as Oogi takes his place, drawing his katana. The  
teleport technician beams them out, mere seconds before a concussion missile  
from the "Hasei'cha" detonates the frigate's warp core...  
  
* * *  
  
On Sagussa, the Cyborg straightens himself, staring at the wrecked  
Phantom. "**You okay, Kiiwii?**"  
  
Badoka is unstrapping her friend from the conscience transference  
machine. "I'm fine," the Tritonian-born maintenance engineer pants. "Wow!!  
Who taught you all those moves, Ataru?!"  
  
"**The *saikoo jinseijitsu,***" the machine-man sighs. "**Anyhow, I'm  
going to get out of here.**"  
  
"Okay!" Zakuro nods, proceeding to Ataru's CT machine to help the  
*daimon'cha* once his *mei'na* was freed from the Cyborg's mind.  
  
"*Ataru?!*" James' voice cuts in.  
  
"**What is it, James?**"  
  
"*Sir, emergency signal from the Shipmistress-prime,*" the central  
computer reports. "*She reports Niphentaxian forces arriving at the Den'sha  
system, intent on capturing the fleet. She is requesting reinforcements in  
case more enemy forces arrive.*"  
  
Ataru shudders. He thought he had put an end to that annoyance a long  
time ago. "**Tell Elle help's on the way! Then tell Benten to scramble  
everything we have!!**" he growls, then turns to Mikan. "**We're bringing  
this, too! Looks like we'll get a chance to do some real combat tests!!**" he  
points to the conscience transference machine.  
  
"Yes, sir!!" Mikan wolfishly smiles.  
  
Nearby, Shinobu shakes her head, aghast. "It just doesn't end..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir, may I ask why we're going to Spotak?" Invader stares at his  
superior. "What sort of threat could be there?!"  
  
Sayan Renning relaxes in the admiral's chair now posted in the centre of  
the "Kashin's" bridge. The battlewagon, along with eleven of her sisterships  
and twice the number of support vessels, was passing Gomianite space bound for  
Spotak, another three hours away. "Intelligence reports some strange activity  
is occurring in a remote system near Spotak, Captain," the admiral frowns,  
hands clasped under his chin. "You know as well as I that the Spotakites do  
not have any deep-space defence capabilities. As fellow Federation members,  
it's only prudent that we intervene."  
  
"I'd like to know what we're intervening against," Invader crosses his  
arms. "Sir, I will not condone this ship entering a potential hostile zone  
without justification. That is my right as this ship's captain."  
  
Sayan nods. "You're right, Invader. I'm glad you remembered that." He  
sighs. "However, we believe that the people there...are friends of your  
future son-in-law," he fixes the captain with a warning stare.  
  
The bridge crew goes quiet as all eyes fall on Invader. "The Sagussans,  
you mean," he clenches and unclenches his hand.  
  
"That's right," the admiral nods. "Now, their ambassador promised the  
Federation that she would inform us of any action they take in our territory.  
The Den'sha star system is in Federation space. Doesn't that sound strange?"  
  
"The Den'sha system, sir, is not claimed by anyone," Invader counters.  
"I'm sure Ambassador Kimaenowakai would've told the Spotakite government of  
any plans to send ships to that system. Signals," he then turns to the  
communications officer. "Send a call to Spotak. Request an update as to  
what's going on in the Den'sha system. Let's confirm this."  
  
"Yes, sir," she nods, tapping controls.  
  
"That wasn't necessary," Sayan warns.  
  
"That's my prerogative, Admiral," Invader counters.  
  
"Sir!" the communications officer gasps. "Priority signal from Spotak!"  
  
"On screen!!" the captain orders.  
  
The image melts into a tall, slender figure dressed in flowing robes.  
"To all Federation states, this is Councillor Shika of the Republic of  
Spotak," she announces. "Niphentaxian renegades are now in the Den'sha system  
engaging Sagussan defence forces in the midst of a salvage operation. Our  
outer defence markers have also detected Ipraedies, Dominion and Kyotos-  
Yehisrite forces moving in. We have no means of asserting our sovereignty  
against these invaders. Any assistance to that end is requested."  
  
"There, you see!" Sayan muses.  
  
"Wait!" Invader holds up a hand. "Response frequency. Councillor  
Shika, this is Captain Invader of Uru. What are the Sagussans doing in the  
Den'sha system, anyway?!"  
  
"Oh, Captain!" Shika breathes out in relief. "A Sagussan rover unit  
detected derelict ships and a factory satellite from their Fourth Republic  
over Den'sha Two. They informed us of the find and asked permission to  
perform salvage operations."  
  
"I see," Invader hums. "Alright. We're on our way there with a dozen  
battlewagons. We'll be there in under three hours."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Shika nods. "Spotak out."  
  
The screen goes blank. "Wonderful!!" Invader grumbles. "I wonder who  
else knows about that fleet!"  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Groom can handle all that, sir?" the first officer  
wonders. "I mean, how soon could reinforcements from Sagussa come?"  
  
"Under two hours or so Lum-chan told me," Invader muses, then smiles.  
"Hell, when we get there, all that'll be left are the pieces!!" he laughs.  
  
Nearby, Sayan twitches in annoyance...  
  
* * *  
  
Aboard the "Hasei'cha" at that time, Elle watches as the Niphentaxian  
forces are besieged by the rampaging hornets of the First Defence Squadron.  
Presently, three-quarters of the force was gone. However, Niphentaxian attack  
teams had managed to board several ships, trying to seize control before they  
could be activated. Fortunately, Pathfinders assigned as security were  
alerted the instant Satomi shouted her warning. Several running gunfights  
were occurring, the largest being on the "Gihan'cha," but so far, there had  
been no casualties. "We're holding them," Eluza muses.  
  
"So far," Elle sighs. "Let's hope this is the last time we'll have to  
deal with this lot!"  
  
"Ma'am!" Rumy yelps from her station. "Several rover units have called  
in. Rover Delta-Six-oh-nine reports the Dominion Magate Round fleet mustering  
near New Avalon, moving to this sector. Rover Yankee-Nine-oh-two reports a  
mixed fleet of Kyotos and Kyotos-aligned forces mustering and proceeding in  
this direction. Rover India-Four-ten reports the Special Imperial Ipraedies  
Fleet is mustering in the Kaori system with orders to proceed to this system.  
Rover Uniform-Six-oh-nine reports a squad of battlewagons coming from Uru...  
ma'am, fleets from a dozen Federation worlds are massing with orders to  
proceed to Den'sha Two!! According to ECM, many have secret orders to seize  
elements of our fleet for scientific study!"  
  
The warpsloop's bridge goes very quiet as everyone's eyes fall on Rumy.  
"Is this confirmed?!" Elle wonders.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the science chief trembles. "The earliest enemy forces to  
arrive in this sector will be in two hours!!"  
  
Several people fearfully gulp. "ETA our reinforcements?" Elle asks.  
  
"One hour, fifty minutes," Rumy reports.  
  
Tension mounts. Spea wolfishly smiles, the scent of battle exciting  
her. Shildy shakes her head, quickly imagining what could happen next. Amy  
begins to pray. Patty wonders what they ever did to deserve a day like today.  
Eluza stares expectantly at the shipmistress-prime. Elle turns her gaze at  
the battle blazing before her. A small force of Niphentaxian renegades were  
easy to handle. The elite fleets from two dozen worlds...that was another  
ball of wax.  
  
"Cosmic scramble," she announces.  
  
"Your orders, ma'am?" Eluza asks.  
  
Elle sighs. "Rumy."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Signal Sagussa. Inform all commands to proceed here with all possible  
speed. Unless overridden by the Defence Minister or the *daimon'cha,* all  
units...are ordered to shoot to kill."  
  
"Aye-aye, ma'am!" Rumy nods...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Six: Auction" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-fifth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE SIX: AUCTION," Shinobu learns  
that Project Four was focused on recreating Ataru's Cyborg persona, a weapon  
of last resort. Vel Pochik, one of Yethis' friends, reveals an interesting  
way of eliminating the threat of Sil Dedron. Sagussan salvage teams working  
on their lost fleet are attacked by Niphentaxian renegades led by Oogi. It  
turns out that Oogi...along with the intelligence forces of half the local  
cluster...were informed of the derelict fleet by Vel's son Ando Pochik, in  
hopes of creating a no-win situation for the Sagussans...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"A cosmic scramble is the worst potential military situation we could  
face," Feb briefs Ataru, Benten and the defence chiefs aboard the "Lyna'cha"  
en route to Den'sha Two. They have about twenty minutes before fleets from a  
dozen worlds descend on them. "It's a time where no one has friends.  
Everyone is an enemy. We must be prepared to fight everyone in sight; the  
limited rapport we have with other races will be ineffectual."  
  
"Any idea as to how news of the fleet got out?" Dakejinzou wonders.  
  
"Intelligence is investigating," Feb sighs. "We can certainly bet that  
someone deliberately leaked this information. There's no way spies from the  
parties concerned could've learned of the fleet by hanging out on Spotak. The  
planet itself has little strategic value for the Dominion, the Ipraedies or  
the Yehisrites."  
  
"So the guilty party has to be one of the Federation worlds," Sansura  
concludes. "And since the Niphentaxian provisional government is decidedly  
more friendly to us, that leaves one place: Uru."  
  
Ataru's eyes close. "Investigate all communiques from Uru," he sighs.  
"Find out which parties found out what and why, then decide the most likely  
party responsible. I'll bet the person's on our target list or is related.  
In the meantime, Benten, override Elle's shoot-to-kill order. I DON'T want to  
inflict casualties. History seems only to record the numbers of dead in a  
battle. For this one, let's have them record the numbers who survived. The  
beginning of the Fifth Republic must not start with a blood bath."  
  
"Sir, the chances are good that once everyone is present, they'll be  
shooting at each other," Feb warns. "We could slip away with the fleet and  
not be concerned. But we still have to protect ourselves."  
  
Ataru glares at her. "Protect ourselves...but no bloodshed, Feb!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the fleet shipmistress nods.  
  
He stands. "Alright. We'll play this by ear. Everyone stay in contact  
with each other. Let's go to work."  
  
The others nod as he beams to the Gatherer. Heading into his bedroom,  
he sees his bodyguards setting up the conscience transference machine. The  
Cyborg stands motionless in his programming chamber. Shinobu relaxes on the  
bed. "Are we there yet?" she stands.  
  
"Almost," he kisses her. "Problem is, we'll be facing every fleet in  
this part of the galaxy...and they won't have friendly thoughts toward us."  
  
"Wonderful!" she moans. "Can we escape?"  
  
"We can if we hurry," he grits his teeth. "But first, we have an old  
friend to dispose of."  
  
She nods as he turns to the CT machine...  
  
* * *  
  
"How much time?!!" Oogi demands.  
  
One of his troopers looks at his chrono. "Ten minutes!!" he barks.  
  
"Good!!" the deposed president cackles. "With the whole galaxy falling  
on his head, Moroboshi won't have a chance to defend himself or his planet of  
harpies from Lum-sama's righteous revenge!! This day belongs to Lum!!!"  
  
Howling with insane laughter, he sends a fusillade of shells down the  
passage. Oogi's boarding team was trapped in the engineering section of the  
"Gihan'cha," keeping teams of Pathfinders down while a scientist worked at  
breaking into the battleship's long-silent central computer. There were just  
a handful of teams left aboard the battleships "Gihan'cha," "Horan'cha" and  
"Issei'cha," the largest vessels in the derelict fleet. With his renegade  
fleet gone, Oogi knew he had no way out save surrender. But if they could  
hold on long enough for the Urusian Imperials to arrive, it would be perfect.  
Seeing his beloved goddess become Uru's Empress in triumph over the Great Evil  
was worth any sacrifice.  
  
Suddenly, a sonic boom, the harbinger of a Spotakite-style boom-tube, is  
heard. Oogi's squad spins around to see a dark, ominous shadow appear behind  
them. Before the computer technician could flee, a metal hand effortlessly  
snaps his neck! The others howl in fearful rage as they turn weapons on the  
Cyborg. Several shells hit the machine-man in the chest and face!! Those  
hitting his cybernetic parts deflect harmlessly away. Those hitting flesh  
instantaneously heal. Not so the wounds the Cyborg unleashes on the  
Niphentaxians; in a minute, all save Oogi are dead.  
  
The deposed president screams as the machine-man scoops him up by the  
left arm. "**I have had enough of you!!!**" the Cyborg raises his fist, his  
sensor-eye glowing star-white. "**Tell me who told you about this, and you  
will live so you can explain yourself to Lum when this is over!!!**"  
  
Oogi pales, realizing Ataru's sense of mercy was giving him another  
chance. Well, what could he do to those who wished so much for Lum? "It was  
Vel Pochik!!" he stammers. "He's one of Yethis' friends!! He told us! But  
his son Ando's now in charge of the intelligence directorate!! Ando's the one  
who passed it on to everyone else!!!"  
  
"**Did they now?!**" the Cyborg hums, scanning Oogi's mind to ensure  
that was the truth. "**Thank you, Oogi. That was simple, wasn't it?!**"  
  
Oogi breathes out in relief...then panics as Ataru's fist swings back.  
"Wait!!!" he shrieked. "You said you'd let me live!!!"  
  
If Ataru could smile, he would.  
  
"**I lied.**"  
  
The Pathfinders, watching this, turn away as Oogi's skull is crushed!!  
As the Niphentaxian's lifeless body is dropped to the deck, the Cyborg faces  
his people. "**How many others are still active, Mink?!**"  
  
"Sir, two teams remain on the 'Horan'cha,'" a red-haired Koomori-born  
sergeant reports. "They're contained in a non-essential section. Emergency  
start-up procedures are underway."  
  
"**Good!**" the Cyborg nods as a hatch appears on his upper right arm,  
allowing a transmitter to deploy. "**Ataru to Benten. Are we in position?**"  
  
"Affirmative!!" the defence minister reports. "Sensors just picked up  
the Ipraedies and the Dominion! They'll be here any minute!!"  
  
"**Return fire only if fired on!**" Ataru barks. "**I'm going to the  
'Horan'cha' to suppress the teams there!! Get Henry to jump-start these ships  
if you have to! I want to be out of here in an hour!!**"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
* * *  
  
"We're almost there, sir!!" the captain smiles.  
  
"Good!" Schwartz sneers. Clumsy of the old Sagussans to leave such a  
tantalizing prize within the reach of other races. Clumsier still that Ataru  
Moroboshi would let information of that fleet run free. Now the Empire could  
deal with the Sagussans on an equal footing. "Are you sure that salvage crews  
are the only people there?!" he wonders.  
  
"That's what the Information Service reported, sir," the captain nods.  
"Coming out of warp now!"  
  
The fleet of a hundred warships, constructed in total secrecy to not  
alert the Vosians, burst free of hyperspace, defence shields snapping into  
place as Den'sha Two seemingly races at them. The bright lights indicating  
the derelict Sagussan fleet became ships. Staring greedily at them, Schwartz  
pales as he notices something wrong. "Gods!!!"  
  
Floating some distance from the silent fleet, the active Sagussan Navy  
faced the attackers, weapons deployed and ready. Warsuits, Gladiators and  
hovercyles formed a fire line ahead of their motherships, guns out and ready.  
Staring at all that firepower pointed at his face, Schwartz begins to shake.  
"Sir...signal from the Gatherer," the captain shudders.  
  
The image melts into Ataru Moroboshi...or rather, his cybernetic alter-  
ego. "**What brings you here, Your Majesty?**" the machine-man's good eye  
narrows. "**This is Federation space.**"  
  
Schwartz's eyes then fall to the crushed and severed head on a pike by  
Ataru's knee. Although the features were barely unrecognizable, the cowlick  
said it all. Oogi. "**Ah, you've noticed my new trophy,**" Ataru's hand  
falls on the last remnants of one of his most hated foes. "**Care to add  
another to my collection?**" he fixes the emperor with a stare.  
  
Schwartz feels the strength in his legs go. The Cyborg's features gave  
him the perfect poker face. There was no way to read the machine-man's mood,  
especially with his good eye narrowed. Suddenly, a sensor officer yelps.  
"Sir, sensors indicate a Seifukusu fleet arriving in the system several  
hundred thousand kilometres from here!!! They're moving in on the derelict  
fleet!!!"  
  
Schwartz's head snaps over. "WHAT?!?!?!" he screams. "How dare they  
take my prize away!!! I'll deal with you later, Moroboshi!!! All ships,  
change course and attack!!!"  
  
"Yessir!!!" the fleet captain nods...  
  
* * *  
  
The Ipraedies fleet performs a perfect right oblique, reforming their  
attack line on the Dominion's port flank. Fighters leap from their hanger  
bays as the capital ships open up. The Dominion forces, proceeding in two  
staggered lines of battle, turn port to meet their attackers head on. In a  
minute, a raging firefight ignites a safe distance from the dormant Sagussan  
fleet. Observing this from the Gatherer's bridge, Ataru nodded. "**This is  
perfect!**" he laughs. "**With those idiots going at it, everyone else'll  
just sit back and watch!!**"  
  
"Sir, that may be for the Federation worlds, but not the Yehisrites!"  
Elle warns. "They'll be here next!!"  
  
Ataru's good eye narrows. "**The Yehisrites hate the Ipraedies too much  
to pass up a chance to kill Schwartz! Open hailing frequencies to the  
flagship of that force when they come in range! Oh, and Elle...**"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
He indicates Oogi's severed head. "**Get that thing off the bridge,  
please! Put it in the transporter and beam it out at maximum dispersal!**"  
  
"Yes, sir!" she nods.  
  
"Sir, Yehisrite fleet just came out of warp!!" Oryuu calls out from the  
watchmistress' station.  
  
"**Call them!**" Ataru barks.  
  
Sheko's image appears on the viewscreen. The *laqu'r's* contemptful  
sneer vanishes as he gazes at the Cyborg's grim visage. "**Hello, Sheko,**"  
the machine-man exhales. "**I warned you not to make me an enemy.**"  
  
"You interfered with my affairs once, Moroboshi!!" Sheko growls, holding  
up a threatening finger. "Do it again and your homeworld will be forfeit!"  
  
"**Come now, sir. I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse!**"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"**To have all the people of Yehisril speak of you as...the Avenger of  
Cademus...?**" Ataru tilts his head, his good eye sparkling. "**Emperor  
Schwartz's personally commanding the Ipraedies fleet! He's yours for the  
taking if you're up to the enterprise!**"  
  
Sheko blinks at that information. Around him, his bridge crew shudder  
with delight at being able to avenge the slaughter of thousands fifty years  
before. "Is that a fact," the *laqu'r* muses.  
  
The flagship's captain turns on his leader. "M'lord, we cannot let the  
animal Schwartz escape!! Surely that is more important than enticing the  
wrath of the Slayer of the Masters of Noukiios!"  
  
Sheko stares at him, then Ataru. "So be it!!" he sneers. "I'll let it  
go this time, Moroboshi! You won't be lucky the next!!"  
  
The image fades as the Yehisrite ships sail past the Sagussan defence  
line, charging for their hated enemies. Ataru watches them go. "**Idiot!  
Elle, inform Carmen that after we're finished with Yethis' goons, Sheko's the  
one we watch next!!**"  
  
"Yes, sir," the shipmistress-prime nods.  
  
"*Ataru,*" Henry's voice cuts in. "*Signal from the 'Gihan'cha.' All  
systems are now on-line...oh, no!!*" his voice rises in panic.  
  
"**What is it?!!**" Ataru panics.  
  
Suddenly, a sickly-syrupy female voice slithers over the bridge.  
"*HENRY!!!! Thank the Creator you're still functional!! What're you doing in  
the middle of that overgunned scow?!!*"  
  
If a superdreadnought could sweat, he would! "*I...ah...well, I've been  
a little busy, Suzy,*" the Gatherer's computer hesitantly replies. "*N-nice  
t-to h-hear from you again...*"  
  
Ataru stares at Benten and Elle. "**I take it they know each other.**"  
  
"We didn't know that particular unit was aboard the 'Gihan'cha,'" the  
defence minister sighs. "According to Henry, she always had a bit of a  
programming problem."  
  
"*I do NOT have a programming problem!!*" Suzy indignantly snaps.  
  
"**Never mind!!**" Ataru cuts in. "**We have to get out of here before  
the rest of the galaxy falls in on us! Get ready to move out!!**"  
  
"*Okey-dokey!*" Suzy cheerfully responds. "*Uh-oh.*"  
  
"*What's the problem?!*" Henry wonders.  
  
"*This place's electromagnetic fields!!*" Suzy wails. "*We've been  
stuck in this place for so long, our ships' circuits won't operate as long as  
they're in place! We can't leave!!*"  
  
"That's a problem!" Elle mutters.  
  
"Hate to say it, but the Urusians, the Fukunokami and the Ellsians just  
arrived!" Oryuu cuts in. "The Zeiwanites and the Tofunokoibito will be here  
in five. Yaminokuni, Noukiites and Karasutengu five minutes after that!"  
  
"Is there anyone NOT coming?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"Hard to tell at this point," the inspector general sighs.  
  
Space warps appear, revealing three separate fleets of ships. The sight  
of so many Ipraedies and Dominion vessels before them ignite old animosities  
among the Urusian and Fukunokami commanders. In seconds, they leap into the  
fray. The Ellsians immediately charge the Kyotos ships, revealing that Queen  
Elle was NOT in command. "This is getting good," Dakejinzou muses from  
weapons control, eating popcorn.  
  
"**Quick,**" Ataru looks up. "**Fastest way to eliminate those fields  
holding everyone down, Henry!**"  
  
"*Destroy Den'sha Two!*" the Gatherer's computer replies.  
  
"**Simple enough!!**" Ataru nods. "**Order all minor ships back to  
their bases! Lock proton cannons on target!!**"  
  
* * *  
  
"All systems confirm go!" Eiko reports from her station. "They appear  
to be in good shape but it's anyone's guess if they'll work once we're free!"  
  
The "Gihan'cha" was at red alert, Biiko in command. "Raise shields the  
instant systems confirm positive!" the architect-prime orders. "Stand by!"  
  
"She's firing!!" Asa warns.  
  
Eyes lock on the front viewscreen. In the far distance, flashes of  
explosions from hundreds of ships locked in mortal combat flash, blend with  
the backdrop of stars. Suddenly, the starboard side of the screen glows star-  
white as the Gatherer's proton cannons discharge. The bolt flies safely past  
the battleship's bow, slamming into the pitted surface of Den'sha Two!  
  
That, added to fire from the defence monitors and the "Lyna'cha," turns  
half the planet's surface into a molten sea of lava. A repetition of the  
destruction of Mizu a week earlier plays out as Den'sha Two's core is fatally  
compromised, shattering the planet's gravity and electromagnetic fields. The  
remainder of the crust begins to collapse as titanic forces build within the  
doomed planet's interior.  
  
System lights flash. "*All systems positive!!*" Suzy yips delightfully.  
  
"Shields up!!!" Biiko barks.  
  
Den'sha Two explodes!! Wave upon wave of shattered rock, molten lava  
and ionized energy ram into erect shields as the Sagussan Navy manoeuvres away  
from the danger. Ships still unable to manoeuvre are shielded by others, then  
towed to safety. "We're free!!!" Eiko yips, embracing Shiko. "We did it!!"  
  
"Status report!" Biiko barks.  
  
"All systems positive, weapons armed and ready!!" Asa calls out.  
  
"All other ships mobile!!" Ine stares at her scanner. "Twelve vessels  
now under tow! Construction station now warping for Sen'sha Seven!!"  
  
Everyone watches as the giant space dockyard vanishes in a trail of warp  
energies, trailed by minor vessels and several frigates. "Thank Lyna!!" Biiko  
breathes out. "Set course for home!"  
  
"*Oh, no!!*" Suzy cries. "*Henry's been hit!*"  
  
* * *  
  
As the first exploding wave from Den'sha Two slammed into the Gatherer,  
a freak bolt of energy slipped through the superdreadnought's shields to slam  
into the port side of the superstructure. Systems go haywire as the energy is  
transmitted throughout the upper decks. In Ataru's bedroom, a surge fires out  
of the command console to hit the conscience transference machine! It is  
immediately felt on the bridge as the Cyborg almost topples. "Ataru-kun!!"  
Shinobu shrieks as she races to the bridge to see the machine-man on his  
knees, grabbing his left arm. "Are you okay?!!"  
  
"**No...what was...that...?**" he weakly inquires.  
  
"Get him out of that thing!!" Benten orders. "He's been in too long!!"  
  
Summoning all her strength, Shinobu boosts the fourteen-hundred kilogram  
Cyborg to his feet, half-dragging him into his room. "Benten!!!" Elle yells.  
  
The defence minister turns to see a dozen alien ships race at them,  
weapons ablaze. "Damn!!" she growls. "Return fire!! Humane targets!"  
  
Oryuu's hand skims over the controls. From over five hundred places,  
four-pronged particle-proton guns deploy, blazing away. They are quickly  
augmented by the superdreadnought's twenty long guns, able to reach across a  
solar system with brutal accuracy. A thousand concussion missile launchers  
unleash their loads, turning the space around the Gatherer into no-man's land  
as seriously damaged ships quickly withdraw. "This isn't what we needed!!"  
Elle growls.  
  
"You have any better ideas?!" Benten wonders.  
  
Ataru staggers to the bridge, gripping his burned shoulder. Shinobu  
remains by his side as the *daimon'cha* rests in his chair. "What's  
happening?!" he asks.  
  
"They must've freaked when we blew up Den'sha Two," Bushi reports from  
the science station. "Given their present mood, they must've thought our  
destroying the planet was meant for them."  
  
"Damn!!" Ataru pants.  
  
More alien ships swarm at the superdreadnought, attempting to overwhelm  
the giant's battery of weapons by sheer numbers. Help arrives when the  
"Gihan'cha" and her sisters surround the alien fleets, pouring their fire into  
the formation. With additional forces arriving from Zeiwan, Karasutengu and  
Tofunokoibito, the makings of an all-out war has fallen into place. "This  
isn't what I wanted!" Ataru grits his teeth.  
  
"How do we make them stop?!" Elle wonders. "If we run, they'll think  
we're cowards, not worth their attention! That spells trouble for Earth!!"  
  
"And if we destroy them or even badly cripple them, we ignite a war  
against half the galaxy!" Benten sighs. "Shit!!"  
  
Shinobu watches this, realization dawning on her. This battle was, in  
essence, a high-tech street brawl, as one party tries to prove he was the  
toughest bully on the galactic block. Ataru had made himself the one to beat  
by becoming *daimon'cha,* in effect upsetting the galactic balance of power.  
Everyone out there would gladly be rid of him to restore things to the way  
things were...  
  
...just like Tomobiki reacted after Ataru turned on them!  
  
She faces him. "What if we threatened them with the ultimate weapon?!"  
  
Everyone stares at her...  
  
* * *  
  
"I will NOT commit this ship into battle against them!!" Invader snaps,  
glaring at Sayan. "They destroyed Den'sha Two to free their trapped ships!!  
Mr. Groom has nothing against us! Order the other ships to head home!!"  
  
"No!!!" the admiral growls. "He fired on us to destroy us, ensure that  
we'd never threaten Earth again!! We've been at war with the Sagussans since  
General Yethis' mansion was destroyed by his agents!! Now, Captain, you  
either engage the enemy or I'll have you charged with mutiny and treason!!!"  
  
The "Kashin's" bridge crew freeze as captain and admiral face off. The  
tension was palpable. Suddenly, the communications officer yelps, "Sir!! All  
our comm systems are jammed!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Invader and Sayan gasp, their face-off momentarily  
forgotten.  
  
The front viewscreen melts into an image of the Sagussan flag, Shinobu  
Miyaki standing before the gold phoenix. "Now, now, now!!" she wags her  
finger at them. "You've been all bad boys and girls! Stop that!!"  
  
"Sir, everyone's getting this!!" the communications officer reports.  
  
"Just us?!" Sayan wonders.  
  
"No, Admiral! Everyone here!!"  
  
Fire against the Gatherer slackens off as people find themselves staring  
at Shinobu's image on their viewscreens and targeting monitors. "That's  
better!" the Terran smiles as space around the Sagussan superdreadnought  
becomes strangely peaceful. "Now, you didn't have to be so noisy if you  
wanted to be a part of the auction!! We know you're here!"  
  
Confusion appears on everyone's faces. "What auction?!!" Sayan demands.  
  
Shinobu walks to her left, revealing that she was in the Gatherer's main  
meeting hall. Now dressed to resemble the stage of a game show, it has a row  
of contestants to one side. On centre stage is Ataru, hanging upside down on  
a pole beside what looks like a cloning chamber. Waiting for Shinobu is the  
Master-at-Arms of the Republic House of Assembly. "Hikaru here will be the  
chief auctioneer today!" Shinobu smiles, then waves to stage left. "Now, to  
introduce the representatives for each party..."  
  
The image switches to the auction's bidders. "Representing Uru, Deputy  
Prime Councillor Lumunookaa," Shinobu announces. "For Fukunokami, Defence  
Minister Benten. For Elle, Shipmistress-prime Elle. For Karasutengu, Chief  
of Child Services Kurama. For Ipraedos, Third Fleet Shipmistress Bushi. For  
the Seifukusu Dominion, First Fleet Shipmistress Dakejinzou. For Zeiwan,  
Fourth Fleet Shipmistress Henra. For Yehisril, Second Fleet Shipmistress  
Sansura. For Tofunokoibito, Surgeon-General Lupica. For Noukiios, Kyre'sha  
City Mayor Reiko. And for Yaminokuni, Chief of Logistics Carla."  
  
The camera moves back to Shinobu. "Now, this being a Sagussan-style  
auction, the presentor...that's Ataru-kun right there," she indicates her  
former boyfriend behind her, "...has decided on a gift for the government  
whose representatives make the highest bid for what he has to offer!! Now,  
Ataru-kun," she walks over to kneel beside her boyfriend. "Why don't you tell  
us what you have to offer that lucky race out there today?!"  
  
Ataru whispers in her ear. Shinobu bolts to her feet as she faces the  
camera. "Outstanding!!!" she squeals in delight. "Ataru-kun is willing to  
offer TEN BILLION CLONES OF HIMSELF!!!!!!"  
  
Cries of horror echo from everyone save Invader, who smiles, realization  
dawning. "And even better!!!" Shinobu beams after hearing another thing from  
Ataru. "Each clone will have Ataru-kun's wonderful personality...from two  
years ago, that is!" she conspiratorially winks at her "audience."  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Sayan wails. "WHO'LL PROTECT OUR DAUGHTERS?!?!?!"  
  
Invader howls with merriment...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu turns to Hikaru. "Master-at-Arms, please take it away!!"  
  
"Alright!!" Hikaru takes microphone in hand, then faces the bidders.  
"Are we ready?!"  
  
"Yes!!!" the bidders reply.  
  
"Very well, then!" Hikaru takes in a deep breath. "The bid starts at  
ten thousand pyogh!! Ten thousand!! Do I hear fifteen?!"  
  
"Fifteen!" Benten barks.  
  
"Fifteen, fifteen," Hikaru's voice rockets at machine-gun speed. "Do I  
heart twenty, twenty..."  
  
"Twenty!!" Elle announces.  
  
"Twenty-five!!" Lumunookaa adds.  
  
"Twenty-five, twenty-five!" Hikaru notions to the two. "Do I hear  
thirty, thirty..."  
  
The other bidders quickly jump in...  
  
* * *  
  
"He's serious!!!" Kurama whimpers in horror from the bridge of her  
cruiser, near the edge of the battlezone.  
  
"I thought cloning was prohibited on Sagussa," a crewman wonders.  
  
"Princess K., we could use those clones!!" another muses. "No humanoid  
woman would be alone anymore...!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Kurama barks. "Ten billion clones of that sex-crazed idiot?!!  
He's doing this to get back at me for all the times I tried to make him a  
better man!!! Hand-signal all the ships!!! Let's get out of here!!!"  
  
In a minute, the Tengu fleet wheels about and warps for home...  
  
* * *  
  
"And Tengu is out, Tengu is out!!" Hikaru calls out, noting the status  
board of fleets in range. "Bid is now fifty-five thousand pyogh! Do I hear  
sixty, sixty..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Get us out of here!!" Lupica rages from her bridge. "We came here to  
settle this mess, not have every woman in the galaxy raped!!!"  
  
The Tofunokoibito fleet withdraws...  
  
* * *  
  
"Tofunokoibito is out! Bid is now one-hundred thousand pyogh!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"With all those clones, we could create an army just as powerful as the  
Black Roses," Dureko muses from the bridge of the "Rose Emperor."  
  
"Sir, could we control them all?" the patrol monitor's captain shudders.  
  
After a moment of thought he sighs, "Not really! Let's go home."  
  
The Ellsian fleet warps away...  
  
* * *  
  
"Elle is out! Bid is now two-hundred thousand...!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"We came to conquer a galaxy...and he wants to conquer us?!!" First Mage  
Belok Redet shudders. "The Dominion will fight another day!! Return home!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" the flagship's captain nods.  
  
As the Dominion fleet withdraws, the weathered warrior sighs. "I must  
talk to Paishu about her husband...!"  
  
* * *  
  
"The Dominion has withdrawn! Bid is now five-hundred thousand...!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Schwartz bellows, wide-eyed with panic.  
  
"Yes, sir!!!" the captain salutes, then barks orders.  
  
The aged emperor collapses in his chair. "He's worse than Nassur and  
Shogai combined!!" he moans.  
  
The Ipraedies fleet rockets away...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ipraedos has withdrawn!!" Hikaru waves at the status board. "The bid  
is now a million pyogh! Do I hear two million?! Two, two..."  
  
"Two-point-five!!" Benten snaps.  
  
"Three!!" Sansura adds.  
  
"Five!!" Henra cuts in.  
  
"Ten!!" Lumunookaa tops that.  
  
The Zeiwanite fleet withdraws. "Zeiwan has withdrawn!!" Hikaru nods.  
"Do I hear twenty million?! Twenty, twenty..."  
  
"Thirty!!" Carla barks.  
  
"Fifty!!" Benten tops that.  
  
"A hundred!!" Lumunookaa adds.  
  
"Two hundred!!" the logistics chief tops that.  
  
The Yaminokuni fleet has withdrawn. "Yaminokuni has withdrawn!" Hikaru  
notes. "Do I hear three hundred?! Three hundred..."  
  
"Five hundred!!" Benten barks.  
  
"A billion!!" Lumunookaa snaps.  
  
"Two billion!!" Sansura tops that.  
  
The Yehisrites race away. "Yehisril has withdrawn!!" Hikaru nods.  
  
"Five billion!!" Benten announces.  
  
"Ten billion!!" Lumunookaa points to the deckhead.  
  
"You can stop now," Shinobu interrupts. "They're all gone."  
  
Everyone stares at the empty space between the Gatherer and the three  
old battleships. "I won!!!" Lumunookaa leaps up and down.  
  
"Sold to Uru!!" Hikaru declares.  
  
Laughter echoes as the tension fades. Shinobu unchains Ataru from the  
pole and helps him to his feet. "Well, now that's over with, let's get you  
home!" the *daimon'cha* smiles at his former girlfriend. "I wonder what  
everyone'll say when they hear this!"  
  
"I know what Megane will say," Shinobu giggles, then twists her face in  
an approximation of her classmate on a tear. "IT'S A TRAVESTY!!!!"  
  
Everyone howls with merriment. "Excuse me!!!" Lumunookaa cuts in.  
  
"What is it?" Ataru stares at the deputy prime councillor.  
  
"How do I pay for those clones, sir?!" Lumunookaa pulls out a Sagussan  
debit card. "Cash, debit or charge?!"  
  
The house comes down as the Gatherer swings for Earth...  
  
* * *  
  
"You threatened to unleash ten billion clones on everyone if they didn't  
back off?!" Lum blinks as she listens to Ataru over the secure communications  
line. "Boy, Darling, they must be upset!" she laughs. "They'll accuse you of  
threatening to use a weapon of mass destruction!!"  
  
Everyone relaxes in an abandoned campsite to the north of Onishuto.  
Night has fallen, many people having turned in. "Uh-huh!" Lum nods, then  
blinks. "Eh?! Oogi said that?! You sure?!" A pause, then she grimly nods.  
"Right! I'll tell her. You get some sleep now, Darling; who knows what  
could've happened to you when that bolt hit the Gatherer! 'Bye, love...I miss  
you!!" she blows a kiss into the receiver, then hangs up.  
  
Lufy steps out of her tent, stretching herself. "He okay?" the pilot  
stifles a yawn.  
  
"He'll be fine, hopefully," Lum stands, then fixes her friend with a  
stare. "Lufy, just before the scramble, Oogi confessed to Darling that Vel  
Pochik and his son leaked information about our missing fleet to everyone  
else."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Lufy icily smiles.  
  
Lum nods. "You and Priss will express my extreme displeasure at what  
happened to them tomorrow...won't you?"  
  
"Our pleasure, ma'am," the chief petty officer gracefully bows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Radiation poisoning...?" Ataru weakly stares at Lupica.  
  
The surgeon-general nods. After seeing Shinobu and Aya back to Earth,  
Ataru collapsed while entertaining Eiko, Shiko and Biiko in his quarters. The  
*daimon'cha* was now in his bedroom in the Chamber of Eternity. "It must've  
happened when that bolt of lightning hit the conscience transference machine  
after Den'sha Two was destroyed," she stares at her tricorder. "Your body's  
immune system is still adjusting to the blood infusion Lum gave you during the  
Planet of Shadows mission. It's not strong enough to fight this off. The  
only thing that can save you now is the regeneration matrix."  
  
"Do we have...any mind-shields...?" he coughs.  
  
"No," the surgeon-general shakes her head. "The first units are still a  
month away from completion. Worse, your condition is fast deteriorating. By  
the time we brought Lum or Noa here, it would be too late. It has to happen  
now."  
  
Ataru weakly nods. The door opens, revealing Mikan. "Lupica, we might  
have an answer," the maintenance engineer announces. "How long does he have  
to be in regeneration?"  
  
"Two days," Lupica stares at her. "Why?"  
  
Mikan smiles, waving behind her. Lupica nearly drops her tricorder on  
seeing the Cyborg wheeled in by Kiiwii, Badoka and Zakuro...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ten billion clones?!!" Nassur exclaims.  
  
At present, a small party is being held at the Miyaki residence. As  
soon as Shinobu came home, people gathered to hear the tale of the Great  
Cosmic Scramble Auction, as INN titled the incident at Den'sha Two. "Yes!!"  
Shinobu laughs. "You should've seen them run!!! The instant things got over  
a million, they hightailed it out of there!!"  
  
Everyone laughs, toasting Shinobu for her originality. "Well, let's  
hope people'll learn to leave other people's things alone from now on," Koosei  
smirks, wrapping an arm around Oyuki. "How's Ataru, by the way?"  
  
"He seemed a little pale when I left him, but he should be okay,"  
Shinobu sighs. "You know him; totally invincible!"  
  
"Let's hope so," Nassur nods.  
  
Unseen by anyone inside the Miyaki home, a space-warp begins to appear  
over Tomobiki...  
  
*** To Be Continued...If You Dare! ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: First ships, now space-warps! What will happen to Tomobiki?!  
Will Yethis' cronies escape Lum's wrath...not to mention an out-of-control  
Cyborg?! What secrets will be bared as Nassur confronts the most painful part  
of his past?! Will Shinobu finally win the peace she's long sought?! Will  
the Sagussans come in time to save Tomobiki from the Mikado?! Return, if you  
dare, for "Great Father Ataru Stage Seven: Re-birth" to find out!  
**** **** **** 


	71. Great Father Ataru: Stage Seven - Re-bi...

Ten years ago. Home Base.  
  
"Where is he, Nassur?!" Cinba gasps.  
  
Nassur's eyes glow as he tries to locate Akisur. The attack had hit  
them so suddenly. He never believed Gegranko would be that vicious...or was  
his operative acting independently of the Yehisrite godfather's commands.  
Assaulting homes, harming children; that was not Gegranko's way. Nassur's  
eyes narrow. "There!! He's in Tunnel Forty-nine!"  
  
"That's one of the warp-tunnels!" Cinba panics.  
  
"I know!!" Nassur races down a corridor.  
  
Ever since they seized Home Base, the hunters had little time to explore  
their asteroid home. Dotting its interior were hundreds of spacial warp nexi,  
some which led to other dimensions, some to other planets, some to places  
beyond anyone's imagination. Nassur rarely permitted people to explore them;  
there was no guarantee of return. Tunnel 49 was one such place.  
  
Reaching the tunnel entrance, Nassur ducks as a fusillade of shot storms  
his way. "Akisur, are you okay?!" he calls out.  
  
The sound of a pistol butt hitting someone's head responds, followed by  
a determined but panicky voice. "Surrender or your child suffers!!"  
  
"Leave my son alone!!!" Cinba howls as she sends fire down the tunnel,  
using her tracking powers to ensure her son is nowhere in range.  
  
An angry cry is heard, followed by a single gunshot, then echoed by the  
wail of a young boy. "Aki-chan!!!" Cinba screams.  
  
More gunfire pours at the two hunters. Nassur and Cinba leap clear as  
their assailant, an impossibly huge Yehisrite male muscled in the way steroids  
developed a man, emerges. "Get me out of here!!" he barks over a  
communicator.  
  
A teleport beam seizes him, transporting him to a cloaked ship near the  
asteroid. Nassur and Cinba emerge. "Damn!!" the former exclaims.  
  
Cinba's eyes flash. "I can't sense Aki-chan!!" she panics, running down  
the tunnel.  
  
"Ci-chan, be careful!!!" Nassur runs after her.  
  
Wailing her son's name, Cinba turns a corner...then stops, eyes wide  
with horror on seeing a spacial warp. On the ground, a small pool of blood  
glistened. "No..." Cinba's lips tremble as she hesitantly approaches, her  
hand reaching down to touch the blood. "No...!!"  
  
Shaking her head, she drops to her knees, then screams, the words  
echoing throughout Home Base. "***AKI-CHAN...!!!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Seven: Re-birth" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-sixth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) And so here is the story the Cyborg was created for. Read on at your  
peril...heh-heh-heh!  
  
2) Vosian terms of endearment for relatives and close friends:  
  
Ji-chan - Father  
Jo-chan - Mother  
Pe-chan - one's *pe'cha*  
  
3) The Sagussan dating system works this way, using the present year 1-  
Ataru'cha-001 (Earth year 1984):  
  
1 - First epoch (Epoch = 1000 years)  
Ataru'cha - Age of Ataru (Age = 10 epochs or 10,000 years)  
001 - Year One  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Tokyo, today.  
  
Komeru Moroboshi relaxes in the passenger seat of his personal Osprey as  
the tilt-rotor wings its way toward Toranoseishin Finances' Tomobiki  
headquarters. Since Reigi's marriage to Ryooko, Komeru had been downsizing  
operations in Tokyo, shifting personnel back to Sendai where his number-two  
could keep a direct eye on them. Komeru hoped that the Mendous and the  
Mizunokoji would forget the idea of marrying their children; it was no longer  
necessary since shareholders would never allow Shutaro Mendou to take control  
of the company at this time. However, persuading them of that logic was like  
wishing the sun green.  
  
Personally, he was glad most of his relatives had nothing to do with  
Tomobiki. His point had long been proven that even with Ataru and Lum in  
Oshika, the district seemed to attract more than its share of trouble. If he  
could urge his female wards back to Sendai, it would be perfect. However,  
their fiances wanted to remain close to their relatives, some who had lived in  
Tomobiki all their lives. Komeru could acknowledge that; after all, Kinshou  
would never leave the place. The archaeologist/financier sighs, staring at  
the passing landscape. He would prefer contacts with this place be kept to a  
minimum. "Are we there, yet?" he asks the pilot.  
  
"Soon, sir," the pilot replies, scanning the Tokyo skyline for the  
familiar triple towers marking Tomobiki's district centre.  
  
The pilot's eyes scanned left and right, his ears attuned to the radio.  
Odd; no Mendou or Mizunokoji paramilitary traffic was transmitting. Were they  
doing a special exercise? Looking right, he squints to see the small hill of  
the Tarouzakura and the rolling expanse of the Mendou estate, one of the many  
landmarks he used to guide his way to the Tomobiki Towers. Blinking, he looks  
around. Odd. Where were they? He then glances down...and realizes what the  
problem is. "S-s-s-sir!!" he stammers.  
  
"What is it?" Komeru sighs.  
  
"S-sir...T-t-tomobiki...it's g-g-gone!!"  
  
Komeru blinks. "What? What do you mean it's gone?!"  
  
"L-l-l-look f-f-for y-y-yourself!!" the pilot points out and down.  
  
Exhaling, Komeru glances out the window...then pales. In lieu of  
several tight blocks of urban sprawl split by small businesses, parks and  
schools, lay a three-kilometre wide crater, perfectly circular, dug all the  
way down past Tokyo's various subway lines! Already massing around the edges  
of the crater gathered crowds of curious onlookers. Shaking his head, then  
taking another look to confirm he was not going mad, Komeru looks forward.  
"Land this thing in Nerima Park!!"  
  
"Yessir!" the pilot nods.  
  
As the machine banks away, Komeru reaches for the cellular phone.  
Pressing a speed-dial control, he waits while the other side thousands of  
kilometres away answers. Soon enough, a female voice announces, "Greetings.  
This is the Embassy of the Fifth Republic of Sagussa, New York City. We bid  
you peace, logic and harmony. How may I help you?"  
  
"This is Komeru Moroboshi!" he responds. "Put me through to your  
ambassador!! This is an emergency!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, man...!!" Benten groans, her eyes fluttering open. "Whatta party!"  
  
Shaking her head clear, the hunter haltingly rises. The room around her  
...which she remembers to be the living room of the Miyaki home in Tomobiki...  
is pitch dark. Feeling her way around, she stumbles over other fallen bodies.  
After some hesitant steps, she makes it to a window, drawing open the blinds.  
Very dim light shines in from outside. "Wonderful!" she sighs. "Blackout!  
Hey, guys!! Get up!!!"  
  
"Eh...?!" Mendou moans, rising to his knees. "What happened...?"  
  
"Dunno!" Benten sighs. "Any emergency lights around here?"  
  
A candle descends from upstairs, revealing Kimiki Miyaki. "Oh, thank  
goodness, you're alright!" she breathes out. "What happened?!"  
  
"I don't know, Mrs. Miyaki," Benten looks around, taking a head-count.  
Nassur, Koosei, Oyuki, Lan, Ryuunosuke, Nagisa, Mendou, the guards, their  
girlfriends. Blinking, she turns to Shinobu's mother. "Where's Shinobu and  
Aya?!"  
  
Kimiki's eyes dart left and right. "Shinobu-chan?!! Aya-san?!! Oh,  
no, what's happened to them?!!"  
  
"Wait!" Mendou pulls out a cellular. "I'll get the Kuromegane to look."  
He hits a control. Static answers. "No signal?" he blinks. "That's odd! We  
have two dozen generators powering our communications net! Someone should be  
on line!!"  
  
"Worry about that later!" Benten sighs, then jerks as the front door  
opens, hesitantly turning to look.  
  
Sakura and Cherry peek in, both carrying lanterns. "Is everyone okay?!"  
the Shinto priestess wonders.  
  
"Oh, it's just you guys!!" Benten breathes out. "What's going on?!"  
  
"You best come outside and see for yourself," Cherry advises.  
  
Benten follows them into the front yard. The air is decidedly cool with  
a stale, humid texture. All of Tomobiki around them is dark. "Shit, the  
whole town's down!" Benten hums...then takes another look.  
  
It is what surrounds Tomobiki that attracts her eye: a dark brown wall,  
barely lit by phosphorescence, that stretches in every direction. It seems as  
if the district was enclosed inside an impossibly huge sphere. To Tomobiki's  
south, high in the distance, a bright point of light shines. "What in  
Bensaiten's name is going on here?!!" Benten screams.  
  
"We don't know," Sakura stares at the light. "But we sense the whole  
district has undergone a long journey!"  
  
"There you are!!" a relieved voice exhales from behind them.  
  
Benten, Sakura and Cherry turn as Tamiko Seikou runs up. "Tamiko,  
what's going on here?!" the hunter inquires.  
  
Mie's younger sister stops, catching her breath. "You're not going to  
believe this...but after taking a look around, Mom and Day say that the whole  
of Tomobiki's been transported inside another planet!!"  
  
"***WHAT?!?!?!***" the three exclaim.  
  
"Can they be sure about this?!" Nassur wonders as he steps outside.  
  
"They're sure," Tamiko nods. "But don't ask them how this could've  
happened! This is way beyond even Sagussan technology!!"  
  
"Agreed," Nassur stares at the light. "Hmm. Something tells me that  
thing up there might have something to do with it. Tamiko, 'Renegade' was  
parked by Tomobiki High School. Did it survive the transition?"  
  
"Mr. Fujinami saw it there," Tamiko nods. "But if electronic gear  
throughout the town're shorted out, you can lay bets your ship's down."  
  
"Wonderful!" Nassur sighs. "Which means that we might not have a way to  
get up there and check this out."  
  
"Nassur-san," Mendou steps outside at that moment, waving in the  
direction of the Tomobiki Ginza. "Perhaps I can offer a solution."  
  
* * *  
  
Some minutes later, an AV-8B Harrier was at ground level, having been  
lifted out of the Mendou Clan Special Emergency Shelter located in the centre  
of the Ginza. Extra fuel tanks are fitted to the jump-jet as Mendou completes  
pre-flight checks. "Can we be sure there's enough air to get this thing all  
the way there?" Benten stares concernedly at Nassur.  
  
"We'll just have to fly up and find out," he sighs, then turns to a  
Kuromegane. "Any idea how far from here to that light?"  
  
"Sir, our long-range radar unit makes the range at approximately a  
thousand kilometres," the bodyguard reports. "With the extra tanks, the  
Harrier should be able to make it...one way, that is. As soon as other  
aircraft are checked, we could have a tanker airborne."  
  
"Do so at once," Mendou orders.  
  
"Yes, sir," the Kuromegane salutes, then trots off.  
  
"You sure you know how to fly this thing?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"We'll be fine," Mendou smiles. "It may not have the charm of the  
'Renegade's' helm but we'll get there."  
  
"Okay," the hunter sighs as she places herself in the back seat.  
  
Nassur moves to board, but is halted by Cherry. "Nassur, be careful,"  
the monk warns. "That light holds dark and painful memories for you. Tread  
cautiously. One misstep and hundreds will suffer."  
  
The hunter stares at Cherry, then nods. "Let's go."  
  
He hops into the Harrier. A moment later, it lifts off from Tomobiki,  
rocketing toward the distant light. Cherry sighs. "It has begun," he  
solemnly intones. "The final battle will soon begin. Ataru has drowned  
himself in the phoenix's embrace. Not even Buddha could know the outcome..."  
  
* * *  
  
A metallic-ringed sneeze is heard! "Bless you, Ataru!" Mikan gasps.  
  
Ataru's good eye flutters open as the contours of his bedroom in the  
Chamber of Eternity become visible. Where his left eye's realm of vision  
would be, a computer screen activates, revealing multiple images. Raising his  
hands, he notes the Cyborg's limbs, then sighs. "**It worked. What's  
happened to my body?**"  
  
"In Medical One," the leader of his bodyguards runs a scanner over him.  
"Regeneration will take another thirty-six hours. All you need do is lay back  
and relax."  
  
"**Incredible,**" Ataru winces as a spear of pain punches through his  
mind. "**What's wrong with me...?**" he feels his forehead.  
  
"Just your *mei'na* adjusting to the shields protecting it from the  
matrix in your cells," Mikan scans the affected areas. "So far, so good."  
  
"**I hope so,**" Ataru muses as he stands, heading over to kneel beside  
his sleeping newborn daughter. "**Have someone nearby all the time for Amora-  
chan. Who knows what she'll think if she sees me like this.**"  
  
"Yes, sir," Mikan nods, then leaves.  
  
Sighing, Ataru walks to a large cushion seat, reclines and stares at a  
picturesque view of the Esanta'cha. High clouds drift over Sagussa's largest  
peak, several pierced with flashes of lightning. Biiko and her central  
architect team were going to take him to the slopes, let him inspect several  
choice sites for his future home. It would have to wait for a while. "**What  
do I do for a day and a half?**" Ataru wonders, wincing as pain lances through  
his mind.  
  
Suddenly, his enhanced hearing picks up voices from outside his front  
door. "...disapprove of this totally!" Lupica hisses. "Subjecting his mind  
practically unshielded to cells pumped full of the regeneration matrix is  
wrong! At the least, we'll be looking at severe psychological effects. Who  
knows what'll happen if the worst case scenario plays out."  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?" Mikan demands.  
  
"The only idea that has worked time and time again; *tre'cha* into  
another person's mind, then *satre'cha* when the regeneration was finished!"  
the surgeon-general demands. "With a well-trained nurse, it would've caused  
no problem whatsoever!"  
  
"Exposing him to strange brain cells?" Mikan muses. "After all he's  
been through, he has to remain in familiar territory! What could be more  
familiar than his own mind, even if it's cloned?!"  
  
"I wish you would've submitted the Project design for review, Mikan,"  
Ryuunosuke cuts in. "Some of us have serious problems with that thing."  
  
"Ataru ordered it constructed in absolute secrecy!" Mikan hisses. "I  
wasn't going to embark on a project that had even the slightest hint of  
failure! We double, even triple-checked the calculations and they all square  
off! Besides, what would you want? Keeping a platoon of bodyguards around  
him at all times or else giving him a weapon by which he could intimidate his  
enemies into NOT fighting?!"  
  
"I still don't like it," the engineer commander sighs.  
  
"Neither do I," Lupica adds. "When this is over, we're going to take  
that thing apart piece by piece and make sure it works as you say!"  
  
Running feet, then Ayesha's voice. "We just got a call from Earth," the  
acting executive assistant reports. "Someone has stolen Tomobiki!"  
  
Ataru blinks, then jolts as another pain lances through his head.  
"What?!" Sakura gasps. "Who would want to steal a whole city?!!"  
  
"Especially that one!" Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"No one knows," Ayesha sighs. "The science team from the embassy is  
already there; they're trying to make calculations as to what could've  
happened and why. Several rover units reported a space-warp taking Tomobiki  
off Earth, but they have no idea where it could've gone. Reports from Triton  
confirm that Nassur-san, his wife and Oyuki-san were in Tomobiki when it  
disappeared; some sort of party at Shinobu's place. Should I tell Ataru?"  
  
"No," the prime councillor sighs. "He has enough worries without adding  
this bit of news. The less he moves around, the better shape he'll be when he  
returns to his original body."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ayesha nods, then walks off.  
  
"James, ask Benten to come here, please," Sakura orders.  
  
A transporter beam, then Benten's voice. "What's up?"  
  
"What's the sitrep from Uru?"  
  
Ataru twitches as memories of Lum's recent misfortunes storm into his  
mind, followed by more lances of pain. "Nothing so far," the defence minister  
sighs. "Lum's going to get Lufy and Priss to deal with Vel Pochik very soon.  
Ando'll be next; rumour has it he had a thing with Sil Dedron before she  
joined the Alliance. Yethis' pretty quiet now."  
  
Lum. His fiancee, on Uru, unable to trust anyone around her. Every  
major official wanting a piece of her. Her words could affect the destiny of  
her race. One wrong move spelt civil war. And what was Ataru doing? Another  
lance of pain runs through his mind as guilt crawls up from his stomach.  
Sitting on Sagussa, safe and sound behind the Barrier, while his fiancee was  
putting her neck on the line for him!  
  
"Benten, get Carmen to have the rover units increase surveillance around  
our list of suspects," Sakura orders. "Encrypted communications would be the  
best place to sniff around. Has Rally and her team deciphered that cache of  
information Nene found in Yethis's holophone?"  
  
"Not yet, but soon," Benten nods, then heads off.  
  
Guilt gives way to rage. His fiancee had been mind-raped by that slime.  
He had allowed her to fly into danger's reach instead of offering her the  
Gatherer's protection...and now, neither could look forward to a moment's  
peace for the foreseeable future. Lum had yet to be told about Amora.  
Ataru's eye shuts for a moment as the most violent lash of pain punches  
through his mind's defenses...then opens.  
  
The iris and pupil were now blood-red.  
  
The colour of the regeneration matrix!  
  
Rising, Ataru stretches himself. "**James, contact the child services  
officer on duty, inform her I'll be gone for a while. Amora-chan is to have  
company at all times, even when Reiko-chan's here.**"  
  
"*Yes, sir,*" the Chamber's computer responds.  
  
Ataru keys controls in his left arm, activating his personal boom-tube.  
The low sonic rumble echoes through the bedroom as the *daimon'cha* heads out.  
The noise awakens Amora, who sits up, staring confusedly around. "Dada...?"  
she hesitantly inquires.  
  
The door flies open, Sakura, Lupica, Ryuunosuke and Mikan looking  
around. "Odd!!" the surgeon-general wonders. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Dada!" Amora calls out, then points to the sky...  
  
* * *  
  
At that moment, Ataru walks into the Central Armoury, headquarters for  
Sagussa's Armourer-prime and her merry brigade of weaponeers. "Ataru!!" Lan  
smiles, walking up to the counter. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"**I need the following weapons,**" Ataru announces, a cyberlink rod  
jutting from his hand into the counter's terminal access point.  
  
A list appears before Lan. "Let's see, now..." she runs through the  
list, then nods. "No problem. We have that. Ami!"  
  
Aminobishoojo walks up. Lan orders the equipment. A moment later, a  
photon shotgun, an Urban Assault Cannon, ten demolition-grade bauximite flash-  
bombs, five hundred photon rounds and twenty recharges for the Cannon are  
stacked in a dufflebag on the counter. "Is that all?" Lan wonders.  
  
"**That's all,**" Ataru takes the bag, then warps his way out.  
  
Lan and Ami exchange looks. "I wonder where he's going with all that,"  
the latter muses. "That's enough to start a fair-sized war."  
  
"Yeah..." the former nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"*Welcome aboard, sir,*" the electronic voice of Courier 227 announces  
as Ataru sits in the command chair. Unlike Henry or the other ship CPUs, the  
computers mounted in the small ships had nothing in the way of personality or  
originality. "*How may I help you?*"  
  
Ataru stares at the controls, then keys several buttons, then cyberlinks  
himself to the mainframe. "**I'm engaging RSN special missions protocols.  
Authorization Level Five, override code Ataru-Chi-Seven-seven-four. All  
shipboard controls are to be subroutined to me now.**"  
  
"*Acknowledged,*" the courier's computer replies.  
  
Ataru concentrates for a moment. Inside his head, a screen activates,  
running down the pre-flight checklist. "**Confirmed,**" Ataru nods. "**Set  
course for planet Uru. Engage warp engines once clear, flank ahead both.**"  
  
"*Acknowledged.*"  
  
Courier 227 swings out of its parking orbit, slipping into the black of  
night as it shakes free from Sagussa's gravity. Once clear of the danger  
zone, warp drive activates and the small craft races off for the distant Milky  
Way...and the homeworld of the *daimon'cha's* Other...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu's eyes flutter open.  
  
She stifles a yawn as she finds herself in a large atrium...somewhere.  
First believing this to be the Mendou mansion, she is corrected as the alien  
architecture comes to her. The materials in the walls, floors and ceilings  
remind her of Nicole McTavish's crystal palace, but unlike the mathematically-  
correct geometric designs surrounding Nicole, there is a considerable amount  
of artistry in the engineering of the support pillars and buttresses. Looking  
down, she finds herself dressed in a pink Vosian hunter's uniform similar to  
the model Nassur's first wife wore. "Where am I...?" she wonders aloud as she  
stands. Noticing a double set of doors at one end of the atrium, she walks to  
them, then taking a deep breath, walks through.  
  
Outside, she finds herself standing on a large landing pad, big enough  
to take a ship "Renegade's" size. All around her location is a dark brown  
wall, barely discernable in the curious luminescence this place produced.  
Also barely discernable is a small black dot floating off and down to the  
right. Curious, Shinobu spots a pair of floor-mounted macro-binoculars  
nearby. Walking over, she aims the set at the dot, then looks...  
  
...and sees Tomobiki!  
  
"Gods!!!" she staggers back in shock. Look again. No! It was real!  
Shinobu shakes her head, remembering a curious dream of a couple years back.  
A take-off of an ancient legend similar to the story of Rip Van Winkle, Lum  
and her friends floated in an endless dream world, with Tomobiki riding the  
back of a great tortoise, reliving the same day again and again. Supposedly  
...or so Sakura concluded afterward...the dark master of dreams, Mujaki, had  
manipulated this to give Lum a good dream where she could be surrounded by  
those she cared for, until Ataru brought it to an end.  
  
And now, there was Tomobiki floating in the middle of somewhere! "All  
we need is the tortoise," Shinobu muses, then spots something else through the  
binoculars. A Harrier jump jet with Mendou colours, soaring toward her.  
Mendou piloting, Nassur and Benten in the back seat. Smiling, Shinobu shivers  
as a gusty wind blows past this strange place, then deciding she did not wish  
to freeze to death waiting for rescue, heads back inside. Once in the atrium,  
she notices another door. She bites her lips, then proceeds through...  
  
...to find herself in a giant room, larger than Ataru's bedroom on  
Sagussa. Lining the walls on all sides were advanced computer banks, many of  
them Shinobu believed were science stations. Opposite the door she passed  
through was a long corridor leading to a antechamber. In the middle of that  
was a large glowing spheroid; a power core, perhaps. In a recess in the walls  
sat a cloning chamber similar to one used by the Sagussans at the Great Cosmic  
Scramble Auction. To Shinobu's surprise, it was active, dark gelatinous fluid  
bubbling around a growing body.  
  
Approaching, she stares at the person inside. Now at the development of  
a ten year old, her golden skin causes the Terran to smile. "Aya!!!" So her  
friend was about to get her humanity back. Cheer fill her soul as she glances  
around. If Aya and she had been brought here from Tomobiki, who had brought  
them and why? "Hello!!" she calls out. "Is there anyone here?!! Hello!!"  
  
No answer. Shinobu frowns, then carefully inspects the cloning chamber.  
One thing you could always credit the Sagussans; they were painstaking in  
creating anything, even props for a television show. If they wanted to  
include a cloning chamber at the Auction, they made sure the prop was as  
accurately detailed as possible. Which meant that this was a Sagussan base,  
perhaps abandoned during the furor of the Clone Rights War. So where was it,  
why was Tomobiki here and was there anyone in control?  
  
Sighing, Shinobu walks over to the master control station, denoted by  
the Sagussan number "1" behind the chair. Sitting at it, she stares at the  
incomprehensible controls. Ataru and Lum could figure this out in a minute.  
Shinobu sighs, wishing that she had taken Ayesha or someone else up on bond-  
mating; that way, she could slip into the Dreamscape and get help interpreting  
this. "Guess I'll just have to wait," she hums.  
  
"Wait for what?" a voice inquires.  
  
Shinobu tenses. It was a young voice, Hazel's age, male. Suppressing a  
gulp, she looks around her chair...to see a brown-haired Vosian teenager in a  
blue hunter's uniform staring at her. His face, at the bridge between  
cherubic childhood and well-sculptured manhood, radiates a friendly smile as  
he walks up. "You're awake! That's good! I was worried that teleporting you  
here might've hurt you!"  
  
Standing, Shinobu stares at him. "Do you...live here?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he nods. "Past ten years or so...although in this place, it's  
hard to tell time."  
  
"I see," she muses. "So...why did you bring us here?"  
  
"My friend asked me to bring you here. He didn't say why, though...but  
he said he'd tell me soon enough. Don't worry; you won't be hurt."  
  
"Okay," Shinobu nods, then indicates the cloning chamber. "What  
happened to my friend?"  
  
"Well," he flushes, twittling his thumbs, "...when you were teleported  
from Earth, her circuits couldn't take it. I noticed she was a cyborg, so I  
had the palace take her mind out of her body and clone her a new body. She's  
okay," his blue eyes glow for a second. "In her mind, she's just asleep."  
  
Shinobu exhales in relief. He seemed friendly enough. "Well, since  
we're here, why don't we introduce ourselves."  
  
"Do we have to, Shinobu-chan?"  
  
She blinks. "You know me?!"  
  
Shi-chan!! a voice echoes from deep inside her mind. It's him!  
  
"Who?!" Shinobu wonders aloud.  
  
He smiles. "It's me!" he walks up, placing a fingertip on the bridge of  
her nose. "Try to remember..."  
  
Shinobu feels her world fade...  
  
* * *  
  
Fourteen years ago. Tomobiki.  
  
Shinobu Miyaki was playing in the town park when someone came up to her.  
"Excuse me," a friendly woman's voice calls out.  
  
Shinobu blinks, then looks up to see a very beautiful blonde-haired  
woman standing before her, dressed in a rose-red jumpsuit with black and  
silver trim. Her flowing hair does not cover elegantly tapered ears. Warm  
blue eyes gaze at her. Beside the woman was a young brown-haired boy her age,  
dressed in a blue-and-red child's version of the woman's uniform. "Yes?" the  
Terran wonders.  
  
"Have you seen this woman?" the stranger pulls out a photo.  
  
Shinobu looks. It is the picture of a green-haired Oni girl her age  
dressed in a tiger-striped jumper. "An Oni?!" she blinks. "I've never seen  
an Oni before!"  
  
The woman sighs, looking depressed. "Jo-chan, can't we find Lum-chan?"  
the boy stares at his mother.  
  
"We'll find her, Ti-chan," she projects a reassuring smile. "Hopefully  
before some ill-tempered natives do something hideous to her."  
  
Shinobu watches them, her eyes fixed on the boy. He seemed nice even if  
he was an alien. She had never seen aliens before. Standing, she walks up to  
him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Akisur," he smiles. "But everyone calls me Aki-chan!"  
  
"Hi," she beams. "I'm Shinobu Miyaki. So...are you really from out  
there?"  
  
"Yep!" he nods, then stares quizzically at her. "You don't seem to be  
afraid that I'm an alien."  
  
"I've never met an alien before," she admits.  
  
"Oh!" Akisur nods, then smiles.  
  
"C'mon, Aki-chan," his mother smiles. "We have to keep looking."  
  
"Ah, Jo-chan, can't I stay?" Akisur pouts.  
  
"What about Lum-chan?" she counters.  
  
"That is no longer relevant," a strange voice hails.  
  
Shinobu, Akisur and his mother spin around to see a chestnut-haired  
woman in a garish black-and-gold uniform carrying the Oni in question  
approaching. Beside her is an alien tiger with wings. Shinobu screams as she  
leaps behind Akisur, eyes locked on the alien beast. "Who are you?!!" his  
mother demands as her hands fly to her pistol.  
  
She is stopped when another stranger, a suntanned blonde-haired woman in  
dark blue-and-red, appears with a ninja's stealth to restrain her. "Cease  
your aggressive actions, sentient," the second woman announces with a cold,  
impersonal tone. "We have merely located the Urusian child. You commenced  
your search in the incorrect sector of this nation."  
  
With one shove of her arm, she sends Akisur's mom sprawling. "Noa-sama,  
make her stop!!" Lum faces her rescuer.  
  
"Cease your actions, Eiuoiiaoii," Noa orders. "The Vosians, typically,  
are a race too dependent on their tracking skills, hence they will always be  
taken by surprise when encountering our race."  
  
"Illogical," the yet-unnamed Lufy sighs.  
  
Staring at the star tattoo on the *pirpirsiw'r's* cheek, Akisur's mother  
decides to not press the issue. "Aki-chan!!!" Lum flies from Noa's arms to  
land before her friend. "Hi!! You came after me, huh?!!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Akisur embraces her. "Who's that...and what's that?!" he  
points to Noa, then her winged companion.  
  
"Silly, that's Noa-sama!" Lum indicates the *ashi'cha.* "And that's her  
sandpanther, a pet! Noa-sama found me in some other place while you where  
down here! Who's this?" she stares quizzically at Shinobu.  
  
"This is Shinobu, my friend," Akisur smiles, indicating the Terran. "We  
just met. Shinobu-chan, this is Lum-chan...eh?!"  
  
Shinobu cowers behind the Vosian boy. "Aki-chan, make her go away! I  
don't wanna meet an Oni!!"  
  
"What's wrong?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"It appears that native legends surrounding supernatural creatures  
sharing features similar to yours is preventing the sentient Shinobu from  
accepting your presence," Noa explains.  
  
Lum sighs. "Noa-sama, do you have to always talk like a computer?"  
  
"I was programmed by one," the Sagussan announces.  
  
"Never mind," Akisur's mother sighs, reaching down to pick up the  
wayward Oni, then bows to Noa. "Thank you for your assistance, Noa-san."  
  
"Who is Noa?" Lufy wonders.  
  
"That is a designation Lum gave me," Noa stares at the pilot.  
  
"You are both incorrect," Lufy faces Akisur's mother. "The proper  
designation for this sentient is *Daishi'cha* #19282...or Aiuoeiioei, if you  
wish to be more informal."  
  
"I see," the Vosian hunter twitches. "Thank you anyway. Now, if you'll  
excuse me, I have to take these two home," she stares at Akisur and Lum.  
  
Shinobu blinks. "You're leaving, Aki-chan?!"  
  
"Yeah," Akisur sighs. "It's against the rules for me to be here. I'm  
sorry, Shinobu-chan."  
  
Shinobu feels tears appear in her eyes. Instead of some alien monster  
like the sandpanther accompanying Noa, Akisur was a nice boy, someone she  
could come to like a lot if given the chance. Now she just heard that she may  
never have the chance to see him again. "I wish you wouldn't go," she admits.  
  
"It's okay," Akisur smiles, then taps her forehead. "There! Now I'll  
always know where you are in case I can come back!!"  
  
Shinobu blinks, feeling a strange warmth fill her mind and heart. "You  
promise you'll come back?" she claps her hands under her chin.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Akisur nods...  
  
* * *  
  
...then Shinobu finds herself in the strange palace, facing the older  
version of that boy she met so long ago. "Are you okay?" Akisur wonders.  
  
Shinobu stares at him, realization dawning. The Oni girl he had come to  
find was Lum...which, given Noa's and Lufy's presence at that time, meant that  
their meeting was shortly after the *ashi'cha* had bonded Lum and Ataru in  
Sendai. And Akisur's mother...Cinba...Nassur's first wife...  
  
"You're Nassur-kun's son, aren't you?" she hoarsely inquires.  
  
He nods, blushing. "Yeah. Dad's almost here," he points at the door  
leading outside.  
  
"Then where are we?!" Shinobu leans up to him. "Why did you bring us  
here?! What's going on, Aki-chan?!"  
  
Akisur sighs. "My friend wants to see someone. He asked me to bring  
Tomobiki here to prompt that person to come. Well...we're in the middle of a  
hollow planet. My people call it...Colony Four."  
  
Shinobu blinks, taking that in, then blanches as an ill-feeling surges  
from her heart. Colony Four?! Junba's voice has a warning tone in it.  
Uh-oh! That's trouble!!  
  
"What trouble, Ju-chan?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
Simple, the clone hunter grimly sighs. Colony Four was the only  
place where the Mikado's forces could've retreated after Lecashuto fell. If  
we're not careful, we'll be hip deep in the Mikado Marines and hunters who  
escaped before the final battle!  
  
Shinobu gasps, then stares at Akisur. "Aki-chan...this friend of yours!  
Is he someone called the Mikado?!"  
  
"Oh, no!!" Akisur smiles. "He's named Hisur! He's Dad's old school  
teacher!! He's okay!"  
  
*Is he?!* Shinobu wonders.  
  
Hisur?! Junba muses. I think our odds just improved, Shi-chan.  
  
*By how much?!*  
  
You wouldn't want to know.  
  
The Terran feels her strength go. "Oh, Ataru-kun, where are you when we  
need you...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Seven: Re-birth" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-sixth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE SEVEN: RE-BIRTH," ten years  
ago, Nassur's and Cinba's child Akisur disappeared during an attack on Home  
Base by a Gegranko agent. Today, Tomobiki has disappeared from Earth to the  
middle of the hollow planet named Colony Four by the Vosians. Akisur, living  
inside a great palace in the middle of this world, had brought Tomobiki there  
at the request of Nassur's old teacher Hisur. Meeting him, Shinobu realizes  
Akisur was the young Vosian boy she became *pe'cha* with when she was four.  
Ataru finds himself in the Cyborg, awaiting his body's regeneration. Since  
his mind is exposed to the regeneration matrix inside the Cyborg's cells, he  
feels excruciating pain...then on a whim, departs Sagussa for Uru...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Getting on, now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Ataru's good eye narrows as Uru loomed before Courier 227. Cloaked, the  
Sagussan ship was in geo-synchronous orbit over Onishuto. Sensors detected  
the "Kiboo'cha" over Uru's magnetic pole, using the planet's electromagnetic  
fields, along with her cloaking device, to maintain secrecy. He wanted so  
much to see Lum, but with everything flying out of control, he had no chance  
to inform her about Project Four. Still, despite the throbbing pain in the  
back of his mind, Mikan and the bodyguards had done a superb job. Dismissing  
the thought, he taps into a personal memory bank:  
  
INTELLIGENCE DIRECTORATE TARGET ASSESSMENT FILE 1-ATARU'CHA-001/728  
UNION OF URU - IMPERIAL ROUND  
  
An image appears, revealing Yethis Seq. Target assessment was poor.  
The target was under constant security as the president's chief-of-staff.  
Eliminating him, according to social-cultural analysis estimates, stood a  
99.72% chance of igniting a war between Uru and Sagussa. Ataru deletes him  
from current target files. His turn would come soon.  
  
Second image, Des Azu. Terminated.  
  
Third image, Vel Pochik. Hoverchair bound, age 91. Lived in a mansion  
in an isolated wood east of Onishuto. Target assessment was very good, rated  
92.72% chance of success if surprise guaranteed. Further, Vel, although a  
retired admiral, was not in governmental chain-of-command, hence not entitled  
to Interior Force protection. Remembering Oogi's words on the subject before  
his death, Ataru selects him as Target One.  
  
Fourth image, Cal Tenwan. Governor of Toshitto. Too far away.  
  
Fifth image, Retah Uio. Minister of Defence, commandant of the UDF  
marines. Target assessment fair, 61.72% chance of success. Ataru marks him  
as Probable Target Two, to be made a target if opportunity presented itself.  
  
Sixth image, Sayan Renning. Commandant of the UDF expeditionary forces.  
Target assessment poor, 42.02% chance of success if aboard ship...but that  
became fair, with a 66.82% chance, if he was ashore. Probable Target Three.  
  
Seventh image, Jayan Aruka. Minister of the Interior, commandant of the  
Urusian Interior Forces. Target assessment fair, 59.42% chance of success.  
Probably Target Four, Ataru selects.  
  
The search goes on. Finally, after the thirty listed by Makinoshoo  
after the second battle with the Niphentaxians have been analyzed, Ataru picks  
ten as targets for this mission, six more as probable targets and fourteen to  
be dealt with at a later time. With that, he does one more thing:  
  
UNIT LIFE-TERMINATION PREVENTION PROGRAM DELETE?  
YES/NO  
  
Ataru picks the first choice:  
  
UNIT LIFE-TERMINATION PREVENTION PROGRAM DELETED.  
COMMENCING MISSION.  
  
That last sentence flashes red...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah-hah!!!" Vel Pochik cackles as the clone of Sil Dedron twirls around,  
now dressed only in a skimpy pair of panties. "Dance, girl!! Dance!!!"  
  
Aroused laughter echoes from his guests as Sil slinks over to Retah Uio,  
allowing him to draw the panties off as she twirls around, keeping her  
audience spellbound with her gyrations. "She's nicely built, Vel!" Sayan  
Renning toasts his host. "How much did you spend on creating her?!"  
  
"Enough, Sayan!" the old admiral smiles. "Sil, dear, give the admiral  
your attention!"  
  
"Yes, General," the clone titters with delight as she slinks up to the  
admiral, lowering herself to her knees, permitting him a perfect view of her  
exquisite features. "Come now, Admiral," she meows. "You can touch me!"  
  
Sayan takes her up on that offer. The others whistle him on as Jayan  
Aruka kneels beside Vel. "When is Ando going to make the switch?"  
  
"Soon," the aged warrior smiles. "Sil's gone to Earth to look in on her  
mate. Ando hopes to catch her before she returns. Once she's gone, our Sil  
steps into her place."  
  
"Good!" the interior minister nods. "Now, you old fox, do you have some  
more entertainment?! We can't put wear and tear on our lovely Sil, can we?!"  
  
"Of course not!" Vel claps his hands.  
  
Immediately, a chorus line of scantily-clad women stream into the room,  
receiving a thunderous applause from Vel's guests...  
  
* * *  
  
"Disgusting!!" Priss growls as she watches the orgy through binoculars.  
"It's bad enough those slime act as if they've won the fight, but to bring in  
a *mei'aidoei* of Mendou's fiancee, too?!"  
  
"They're gonna switch her for the real Sil...real soon, I bet!" Lufy  
puts away her binoculars, then charges her pistol. "Well, Priss! We have  
several inviting targets waiting for us. How d'you want to play this?!"  
  
"Fast but thorough," the Pathfinder sneers. "Kill them, then let one of  
Linna's bombs do the rest! Without a clone, the others won't touch the real  
Sil. They've lost enough ground already with Yedris and Sugoi-chan 'dead.'"  
  
"Okay by me," the pilot smiles...then blinks. "Priss..."  
  
"What?" Priss stares at her friend...then tenses, a strange feeling  
washing over her. "What in Lyna's name...?"  
  
"There!!" Lufy points.  
  
Priss brings up her binoculars. Sure enough, someone was walking to the  
front door of Vel's mansion...someone in black with gold trim with lots of  
non-reflective grey. "What the...?!" Priss exclaims. "Who's that?!"  
  
Lufy looks. "Oh, shit!!" she gapes. "Mikan's morons actually built  
that thing!! I don't believe it!!"  
  
"Built what?!" Priss demands.  
  
The pilot sighs. "It's what you get for being bonded to a doctor who  
knows how Lyna was created..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold it!!" a guard barks as the Cyborg approaches. "Who are you...?!"  
  
He screams as the machine-man's face becomes visible. Before he or his  
friend could sound the alarm, two rounds from Ataru's Urban Assault Cannon  
terminally silence them. With the noise emanating from inside the reception  
hall, the sharp barks of Ataru's weapon barely seep past the front door.  
  
Striding up, he calmly opens a door, revealing a butler. "May I help  
you...?!" his voice catches on seeing what has come.  
  
Ataru's hand yanks him out of the mansion. The crunch of a broken neck  
is muffled, then he drops the dead butler on the steps. Stepping inside, he  
switches to infra-red scanning mode. Several other servants in the upper  
floor. Activating the gravity dispensers in his legs, thus allowing the  
wooden floor to support fourteen hundred kilograms of carbo-neutronium, the  
Cyborg soundlessly turns right and proceeds upstairs.  
  
The echo of laughter and music barely reaches the upper floor as the  
machine-man makes his way from room to room. Waiting in the dark, he remains  
in place until a servant comes up, then one broken neck later, moves to the  
next target. In five minutes, the upper floor is swept clean. Ataru then  
heads into the bedroom right above the reception room below. Looking down, he  
notices that the chorus line was dispersed among Vel and his guests. Placing  
himself in a position where nothing would trip his fall, he switches the  
Cannon to auto-fire mode, then shuts off the gravity dispensers.  
  
On the main floor, everyone is all smiles when the chandelier in the  
middle of the room collapses, a large hunk of the ceiling coming down with it!  
Eyes snap up as their worst nightmare makes a perfect landing in the midst of  
the crowd. "**Alright, everyone!**" Ataru growls. "**Chill!!**"  
  
Screams echo from the chorus girls as the first bolt disintegrates  
Sayan's head! Reaction time is swift, but not enough: in rapid succession,  
the other guests are eliminated with head and heart shots. Once that is done,  
Ataru turns on Vel, attempting to back his hoverchair out of the room.  
"**Going someplace, asshole?**" the machine-man's eye twinkles maniacally.  
"**Shame on you, General! The party's just started!**"  
  
His right hand hydraulically shoots out, grabbing the aged general by  
the neck and physically yanking him out of the hoverchair. Vel screams as the  
cyberlinks at the back of his neck are ripped out, his vision now filled with  
the Cyborg's nightmarish features. "W-wait...!" he gasps. "I can tell y-you  
everything!! Th-there's no need to be nasty...!"  
  
"**There isn't?**" Ataru wonders. "**Too bad!**"  
  
A sickening crunch follows, then he drops Vel's lifeless body to the  
floor. Scanning the room, he notices the chorus girls cowering in the foyer.  
"**I suggest you leave,**" he pulls up the photon shotgun. "**Now.**"  
  
They immediately accept his invitation. Ataru then draws one of the  
bauximite flash-bombs from his right leg storage compartment, then lays it on  
Vel's chair. The timer is set for five minutes. With that, he points the  
shotgun up, firing both rounds. The upper floor is shattered as the mansion,  
deprived of most of its internal supports, drops on the machine-man!!  
  
A minute later, a section of roof is flung aside as the Cyborg climbs  
out, absently brushing himself off. A quick scan of the estate revealed that  
no roving patrols were alerted to the destruction. Life scans revealed two  
Sagussans in the near-distance. Lufy and Priss, sent here by Lum to deal with  
Vel. Ataru turns, smartly walking out of the wreckage...when a banshee cry is  
heard. "Murderer!!!"  
  
His face is covered by raking fingers as Sil lands on him, her body  
sending pulse-blasts into him as she tries to avenge her creator's death.  
Calmly, Ataru right hand seizes the clone's neck, then he brings the Urban  
Assault Cannon to bear on target. This was a clone of Sil. Fair enough.  
  
Seeing the weapon lock on target, Sil transforms her whole body into  
energy, firing herself at the machine-man's mid-section. The blast that  
follows staggers Ataru, sending him to his knees! Sil reforms behind him, an  
icy smile crossing her face. "Not so tough, aren't you?!"  
  
"**Don't bet on it!**" the Cyborg stares at her, sensor-eye glowing.  
  
Sil is flung back a dozen metres by the stun shot, slamming into a  
parked hover-limo. Ataru rises, his foot kicking the Urban Assault Cannon  
into his hand as he takes aim. Sil reverts back to energy as she leaps into  
the air, dodging the oncoming fire with ease as she sets herself up for a  
kamikaze attack...just as the flash-bomb detonates!!  
  
The resultant explosion vapourizes Vel's mansion, the blast wave  
encompassing the Cyborg along the way. Sil leaps away, reforming into matter  
several hundred metres from the epicentre of the blast. Staring at the spot  
where her opponent once stood, she smiles. "That takes care of him!!" she  
laughs, then flies off.  
  
Unseen by her, a boom-tube appears at the woodline by Priss and Lufy,  
allowing the Cyborg to emerge unscathed. "**Hi, girls!**" he waves.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Priss stares at the level of destruction Ataru unleashed.  
"You do this often, Ataru?!"  
  
"**Only with idiots who really piss me off!**" the machine-man shrugs,  
then sighs. "**Tell Lum-chan I'll see her real soon.**"  
  
"We will," Lufy nods.  
  
Another boom-tube takes Ataru to Courier 227. Lufy and Priss remain in  
place, staring at each other. "You see his good eye?" the former wonders.  
  
"Yeah!" the latter nods. "Better put the word out..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, this is unexpected," Angus McTavish sighs.  
  
Komeru glares at the journalist. Of all the people the United Nations  
could have sent to Tokyo, why him? However, if what Ambassador Ookako's  
science personnel had found was true, Angus would be needed; he was the first  
Terran to have dealt with the Vosians face-to-face. Hearing the initial  
suspicions about the location where Tomobiki disappeared made Komeru shake his  
head. He thought Ataru's friends had finally rid the galaxy of that madman.  
Wishful thinking.  
  
"Anything?" Ookako wonders, arms crossed.  
  
Sora, the embassy's chief science officer, steps out of the pit. "I  
confirmed it three times, Madame Ambassador," the bespeckled brown-haired  
Terran sighs. "It's confirmed. Tomobiki was sent to the Warpworld."  
  
"'Warpworld?'" Angus echoes, having just arrived on scene.  
  
The scientist faces him. "It's our name for a hollow planet. The  
Vosians call it Colony Four. It was first settled over two thousand years  
ago. Its unique features only recently came to their attention, but we've  
known about this place for some time. The Warpworld, simply put, is a natural  
interdimensional nexus point, allowing travellers to traverse from this  
dimensions to a host of possible destinations."  
  
"Incredible!" Angus whistles. "But...if you people knew of this place,  
why didn't you do something about it earlier?"  
  
"Scientists in the Fourth Republic tried to implode the Warpworld, but  
in a generation, the planet reformed," Sora sighs. "Finally, they decided to  
place a monitor station there to ensure it couldn't be used in a destructive  
manner. But...we lost track of the station after the Clone Rights Wars."  
  
"Along with a lot of other things," Ookako sighs. "Chihiro?"  
  
"Boss?!" the brown-haired Fukunokami-born watchmistress stares at the  
ambassador.  
  
"Have the courier prepared. Guest quarters for Mister McTavish," Ookako  
sighs. "If I know the Prime Councillor, he will order a investigative team to  
study what's happened to Tomobiki. We're going to have to be at the point  
about this. Sometimes, lessons have to be taught again and again, regardless  
of the cost. Sora, you're with us."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Sora and Chihiro nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!!!" Benten exclaims.  
  
Nassur and Mendou mentally echo her statement as the Harrier swoops in  
for a landing at the crystalline monitor station in the heart of Colony Four.  
With typical Gisan'cha-style architecture, the place is grandiose, a kilometre  
wide with multiple sensory arrays and communications beacons lining all sides.  
"Who could've built this place?!" the scion of Japan's richest family wonders  
as he switches the jet's engines to vertical flight.  
  
"The Sagussans...look!" the Vosian points to an etched phoenix on one  
wall. "They must've lost track of this place after the Clone Rights Wars!"  
  
"Bensaiten's Grave, they sure were the messiest race in the galaxy!!"  
Benten exclaims. "Ataru's friends're going to be cleaning up after them for a  
long time if this keeps up!!"  
  
"They played God with the galaxy, Benten," Nassur sighs. "In their  
eyes, they were entitled to do whatever they wanted."  
  
The Harrier slides over the edge of the landing pad, then settles on the  
deck as Mendou powers down. The canopy opens, allowing Nassur and Benten to  
disembark, drawing weapons. "Anything?" the Fukunokami wonders.  
  
Nassur's eyes glow. "No. Another problem with Sagussan architecture;  
it blocks off my powers. Can't sense if Shinobu or Aya are around..."  
  
His words are echoed by the doors opening, revealing Shinobu. "Hi!!"  
she waves. "What took you guys so long?!"  
  
"You okay?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"I'm fine!" the Terran smiles. "Why did you come up here on one of  
Mendou-san's planes!"  
  
"Well, when we were brought here, wherever here is..." Nassur begins.  
  
"Colony Four," Shinobu supplies.  
  
Nassur jerks. "You're shitting us!!" Benten pales.  
  
"Nope," Shinobu shakes her head. "Oh, by the way..." she looks down,  
then waves inside.  
  
Nassur blinks. Thanks to the station's psionic interference, he could  
not sense what was going through Shinobu's head. He need not have waited much  
longer as someone else walks out the doors. "JI-CHAN!!!!!!" Akisur exclaims  
as he races up to embrace his father.  
  
Nassur gapes in shock as his tracking powers confirm that, while older,  
the person before him was, "Akisur...?!!"  
  
"'Ji-chan?!!'" Benten exclaims, then pales as the rest comes to her.  
"Akisur...?!" she gazes at the younger Vosian. "Is it...really you?!"  
  
"Benten-chan!" Akisur smiles, embracing the startled Fukunokami. "Boy,  
you've grown! Just like Shinobu-chan!!"  
  
Nassur spins on Shinobu. "You KNOW each other?!"  
  
"It's...a long story," the Terran flushes.  
  
Breaking away from Benten, Akisur turns to face Nassur. Silence falls  
as they gaze on each other, a storm of emotions racing across their faces.  
"Mom's gone...isn't she?" Akisur blinks back tears.  
  
"Yes," Nassur nods, then squeezing his eyes shut, reaches forward to  
draw his son in. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, Ti-chan...!!"  
  
"Ji-chan..." Akisur cries as father and son sink to their knees.  
  
Benten remains respectfully silent. Mendou stares questioningly at  
Shinobu. "Shinobu-san...who is he?" he indicates Akisur.  
  
Before she could reply, a strange voice echoes from the direction of the  
monitor station. "I hate to interrupt this, Nassur, but there's other  
business at hand."  
  
Nassur's head snaps around to gaze at a slim, middle-aged Vosian male  
with dark sunglasses covering his eyes, dressed in a plain jumpsuit with a  
kill-belt looped around his waist and both shoulders. Blinking to ensure he  
was not imagining things, Nassur stands, automatically guiding Akisur behind  
him. "What are you doing here, Sensei...or need I ask?"  
  
"Welcome to Colony Four," the man pulls off his glasses, revealing two  
tiny slits for eyes. "Sadly, if it was my decision, I would've left you all  
safe on Earth...but others've come, insisting on other matters."  
  
Nassur tenses. "He's here, isn't he?"  
  
"They both are," Hisur grimly notes.  
  
"Who?!" Benten stares at her husband.  
  
Nassur sighs, his eyes closing. "The Mikado...and Osur."  
  
Shinobu, Benten and Mendou pale...  
  
* * *  
  
"***WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK DEAR AWAY?!?!?!***" Sil exclaims at the  
top of her lungs. "***WHERE IS HE?!?!?!***"  
  
Ookako sighs as she gazes at the Oni. The ambassador to Earth was about  
to depart the solar system for Vos when Sil's private ship arrived. "We  
believe they're now on Vos Colony Four," Ookako explains. "As to who took  
them there, no one has any idea. We're heading for Vos now to discuss this  
with the Provisional Government. After all, we can't just barge into Vosian  
space without telling them we're there and what we want!"  
  
"Then I'm coming with you!!" Sil crosses her arms.  
  
"You are returning to Uru, young lady!" Ookako's eyes narrow. "May I  
remind you that your first duty is to the Democratic Alliance and to the  
Urusian people! You can't expect people to take you seriously if you're off  
gallivanting across the galaxy looking for your husband!! Now, go home, Sil!  
We'll handle this matter!"  
  
The screen goes dark, denying Sil a chance to reply. "Chihiro, get us  
to Vos, quick!!" Ookako sinks into her chair.  
  
"No problem, Boss," Chihiro sympathetically smiles, then barks orders.  
  
The courier pulls away from Sil's scout, then rockets into hyperspace...  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge on her ship, Sil trembles with fury. "So, I can't come,  
eh?!" she growls. "I'll just go to Colony Four and handle this myself!"  
  
Her hands dart over the controls. In a second, her scout races off into  
the night. Once her course had been set in, Sil relaxes, flicking on the  
Intergalactic News Network. "Wonder what's on tonight?!"  
  
A generic news broadcaster appears, an icon of Vel Pochik behind her.  
"This just in from Uru!" he reports. "An unknown assassin just murdered one  
of Uru's top businessmen, retired General Vel Pochik. Details are sketchy at  
present, but according to witnesses, the assailant was a cyborg whose origins  
remain a mystery. We now switch to Milan Domo on the scene. Milan?"  
  
The image switches to Milan, now standing in front of Vel's shattered  
home. "This is Milan Domo, now outside Onishuto. Once again, the home of a  
major figure in Urusian politics was targeted by unknown terrorists. This  
time, retired General Vel Pochik was the victim. It is unknown at this time,  
but it is believed that Uru's Defence Minister and Interior Minister were  
guests of the retired general at a party when the assassin struck..."  
  
Sil's eyes widen as she gazes at the images of death and destruction.  
She knew the Sagussans were brutal to their enemies, but this was unreal. She  
then blinks as a lithe figure directing the rescue efforts becomes visible  
behind Milan. "Computer, freeze image!" she orders. "Magnify Square Twelve,  
enhance and augment!!"  
  
The image freezes, then the sector in question is blown up. The image  
becomes fuzzy, but in a second clears...and Sil sees herself! "Gods!!!"  
  
After a moment, the computer reverts to the broadcast. Milan was now  
interviewing...her! "Sil-san, what were you doing here?!" the reporter  
inquires. "Given General Vel's known political views, doesn't it seem odd  
that a spokesperson for the Democratic Alliance would be at the scene!"  
  
"Just because Vel and I possessed opposite views of how Urusian society  
should evolve doesn't mean that we couldn't work together to press the Union  
to its goals," the woman calmly responds. "Before I became a part of the  
Alliance, I was proud of my Imperial past. I still am...the good parts, that  
is," she smiles. "Still, the debate raging on Uru now doesn't need to be  
fuelled by outrageous acts of murder like this!" she indicates the wrecked  
mansion. "The Alliance advocates peaceful change, peaceful evolution, not  
revolution...and we will help the authorities track down these bandits  
wherever they may lie...!"  
  
Sil shuts off the monitor. "Sister, you are slick!" she smiles. "A  
clone!! I should've known! Vel, you old jerk, you really did it this time!"  
  
Relaxing, Sil stares at the deckhead. A clone meant only one thing:  
she was next to be targeted by the Imperials. Once she was gone, the clone  
would take Sil's place and proceed to destroy the Alliance from within.  
Chances were good that someone was after her now. A touch of fear causes her  
to quake, but Sil fights that down. The clone was right about one thing: Sil  
was proud of her Imperial past...and Imperials would not back down when  
challenged. But it did not mean that she could not take some precautions.  
  
Rising, she gets to work...  
  
* * *  
  
"Sil, my dear, you always were too impetuous for your own good!" Ando  
Pochik sneers as he watches Sil's scout rocket toward Vosian space. "That is  
about to cost you dearly! Helm, set pursuit course!!"  
  
"Aye-aye, General!" the helmsman nods, her hands flying over the board.  
  
The cloaked Urusian frigate races off in pursuit. "Sir, a communique  
from Uru," the communications officer reports. "It's Agent Sil."  
  
"On screen!!" Ando barks.  
  
The image of Sil's clone appears before him, haggard and crying,  
sporting nasty bruises thanks to Ataru. "Oh, Ando-kun, there you are!" she  
wails. "It's horrible!!"  
  
"What, Sil, what?!" he demands.  
  
The clone sniffs back tears. "Your father was murdered!!!"  
  
The bridge goes silent as Ando gazes at her. "M-murdered...?" he  
hoarsely stammers.  
  
"Yes!!" she wails. "This...this monster appeared out of nowhere...he  
killed your father...and Sayan and Retah and Jayan...they were at a party at  
your father's place...it's so horrible!!"  
  
"What monster?!!" he demands, bolting to his feet.  
  
Sil shudders, still trying to comprehend what she faced. "It...it  
looked like Lum's Darling...but he...he was half-machine...I...!!"  
  
Colour drains from his face as Ando sinks into his chair. He thought  
Ataru had lost the ability to transform into the Cyborg shortly before the  
Vosians retook Lecashuto. "Impossible...!"  
  
"I...I thought I killed him...!!" Sil looks sympathetic. "He...he blew  
up your father's house...and I thought he was caught in the blast...but after,  
I heard some of the others in the Round...in their homes, in their offices, it  
didn't matter...they're dead!! Over twenty of them are dead, not to mention  
so many...!!"  
  
Her voice breaks as the clone covers her face. Ando stares helplessly  
into space as the staggering toll Ataru extracted from the Imperial Round hits  
him again and again. The Cyborg was the one truly unpredictable element in  
Ataru Moroboshi's psyche. Since its first appearance a year ago, the Imperial  
Round had tried to study it, analyze its movements and strategies in hopes of  
forging something which could counter it. That became unnecessary when it was  
revealed that Ataru's psyche had been repaired, his soul made whole, in the  
wake of the Planet of Shadows mission. Everyone hoped the Cyborg was out of  
his hair once and for all. Its return revealed that Ataru was an even greater  
master of deception that people first believed.  
  
"Sil?" he gazes at the clone.  
  
"Y-yes, Ando-kun?" she blinks.  
  
"Go to your sister's house," he grits his teeth. "We're going to do the  
switch now."  
  
"I understand," she nods.  
  
He smiles. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she blows him a kiss. "Be careful!"  
  
The screen goes dark...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why is the Mikado after you now?!" Shinobu demands. "Doesn't he care  
that almost every Vosian'll be after him once they learn he's here?!"  
  
Nassur, Akisur, Benten, Mendou and Hisur sit around a table in the  
monitor station. Joining them is Hisur's wife, Sianba, a beautiful platinum-  
haired middle-aged woman dressed like her husband. "The Mikado, especially  
these days, just can't let go, Shinobu-san," Sianba sighs. "As Minister of  
the Interior before Colony Four was wrecked by Varanko, I know well his mood-  
swings; they were apparent even then. He can't live unless all his enemies  
are either dead or enslaved...and he'll do anything to achieve those ends."  
  
The others shake their heads. "Ju-chan told me about how the Mikado  
came to power and all that...but...why?!" Shinobu hisses. "Why can't he  
understand that people just want to be left alone?!"  
  
"He doesn't care, Shinobu," Nassur muses. "He told me himself when we  
were forced on the Planet of Shadows mission; there is NO innocent in the war  
between us. You saw Colony Seventy-one. He's willing to do that again and  
again until either he dies or I do."  
  
"It's not you he's after," Hisur announces.  
  
Nassur blinks, then stares at his former teacher. "Sensei...?"  
  
"We've been...out of touch since we came here," Hisur admits. "Sianba,  
as you know, fell out of favour when she spoke out against the Mikado's  
expansionist policies. After Osur was 'killed,' I was asked to take over the  
Special Hunter Corps...but after seeing what the Mikado did to Colony Seventy-  
one, I had no heart in fighting. We've been here ever since."  
  
"Are you alone?" Benten wonders.  
  
"No," Hisur smiles. "Sianba and I are of the opinion that the Mikado  
did Vos a great amount of good. He eliminated the corruption which caused  
society to stagnate before and after the Ipraedies War. We needed a strong  
hand to guide us...and for a long time, we both believed the Mikado was that  
hand."  
  
"But now?" Shinobu asks.  
  
"Now, we're not so sure," Sianba admits. "The Rebel Alliance Army  
seemed more interested in bringing divergent groups together against the  
Mikado rather than enforcing law and order, helping people get something to  
eat. There's been widespread famine over dozens of colonies over the last  
three decades, Shinobu-san. Where was their policies on that? We didn't see  
any, so we decided to remain neutral, wait until the smoke cleared, then  
pressed our own agenda."  
  
"Well, keep us out of it, if you don't mind!" Shinobu growls. "I've had  
more than enough of your war; I lost my lover because of it!!"  
  
"Our condolences," Hisur sighs. "Anyhow, while we were here, a small  
band of like-minded individuals approached us, asking for help. Most of them  
were street kids from Lecashuto and the other major cities. They were hunted  
by every side: the Hunters Corps, the rebels, even ordinary citizens who  
didn't like the idea of unsupervised kids running loose. So, we offered to  
train them, teach them how to use their abilities...and we hoped, if the  
chance came, to head forth and press our agenda."  
  
"That didn't happen," Nassur realizes.  
  
"Unfortunately," Hisur shakes his head. "First, Osur appears out of  
nowhere! The kids don't take to him well; after all, his and Furusur's  
hunters killed a lot of their friends. Further, my wife..." he smiles at  
Sianba, "...was able to make him calm down, if that was ever possible!"  
  
"How?!" Benten blinks.  
  
"You're Osur's sister?" Nassur wonders.  
  
"Ah, you noticed the resemblance," Sianba feels her cheeks redden.  
"Well, Osur may be a lunatic, but as a warrior, he is really unparalleled and  
...given direction, he can do a lot of good. I'm sorry if you don't agree  
with this, Nassur. He is my brother, after all. But...before we knew it,  
thousands of Mikado soldiers arrive from the Homeworld, set up camp,  
determined to press on the war. And with them..."  
  
"Came the Mikado," Nassur sighs, then stares at his son. "How did you  
get involved?"  
  
"Well...I knew they were up there all the time," Akisur shrugs. "After  
I met Hisur-san and Sianba-san, I showed them the station here. They're  
really nice, you know. And...I know a lot of the kids. They're just like  
Lum-chan and the others. But, now..." he falters.  
  
Nassur blinks, then stares at Hisur. "They're holding them hostage?"  
  
"Exactly," the elder warrior sighs. "I have a thousand kids, many of  
them younger than Akisur. An estimated hundred thousand Marines and others  
are now on the surface. They have gathered a fair-sized fleet...which also  
includes a Kamahanite Ultimate Weapon."  
  
The visitors pale. "How'd they get hold of that?!!" Benten gasps.  
  
"They stole it, what else?!" Hisur sneers. "Eventually, they want to go  
back, force the Provisional Government to disband and allow the Mikado to  
return to power. But, first, they have someone to get rid of...which is why  
your friends from Earth are here, Nassur."  
  
Nassur and Benten gaze at each other. "Ataru," the former sighs.  
  
"The Mikado might as well commit suicide and spare Ataru the trouble!!"  
the latter sneers. "The instant people on Earth learn this, they'll get  
Sagussa to send everything they've got here..."  
  
"And if your friend doesn't back the Mikado, all the people in Tomobiki  
die," Hisur cuts in.  
  
Everyone jolts. "And...if we attempt to send Tomobiki back to Earth,"  
Sianba adds, "...all our kids will be executed."  
  
Shinobu shakes her head. Mendou tenses, hands gripping his katana.  
Akisur looks ashamed. Benten and Nassur gaze at each other. "We better tell  
everyone," he rises. "They deserve to know."  
  
"Right," Benten nods. "Damn, doesn't it ever end...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
A blaze in a downtown apartment in Onishuto burns as Ataru observes from  
an alley nearby. He remains quiet as the fire brigade tries to drench the  
flames, far too late for the two men inside. Leaders of minor families in the  
Imperial Round, they were respectively the mayor of Onishuto and the former  
governor of Shingetsu, a survivor of the Lannarkite attack. Ataru had learned  
that the mayor's popularity had plummeted in the last few months, his  
administration riddled with scandal. As for Shingetsu's governor, he was  
being scorned because he escaped while millions had been murdered. Neither  
would be missed...and at present, only a dozen of the Imperial Round remained  
alive. A more than successful mission, the machine-man concludes as he turns  
to leave.  
  
"Admiring your handiwork, Darling?"  
  
He stops, focused on someone dressed very much like him. "**Lum!**"  
  
Lum steps out of the shadow, a gabardine covering her jumpsuit. "What  
are you trying to do?!!" she exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me Mikan had  
proposed...proposed creating THIS?!?!" her eyes run over something she hoped  
never to see again.  
  
"**What did you expect?**" he demands. "**You were brainwashed into  
attacking me, everyone and his dog was thinking Earth was ripe for the  
plucking and that I was too weak to stop it?! What was I supposed to do?! Go  
into the corner and suckle my thumb?! Hell, I'm tired of taking hits from  
other people, Lum-chan! I'm tired of seeing you suffer because of my  
shortcomings! I'M tired...ALL of me! I'm not going to take it anymore!!**"  
  
Lum stares at him, noting the deep red good eye. "You have to get out  
of this thing, Darling!" she grips his arms. "Don't you see?! The matrix  
inside you's destroying your mind!! You're killing yourself being in here!  
Please..." her hand rises to his face.  
  
He stares, a lost look appearing in his eye. "**Lum-chan, help me...**"  
  
"That's it!!" she beams. "That's it! Now, we'll go to the courier and  
we'll get you out of there...and we'll forget this happened..."  
  
Ataru jolts as his communicator deploys from his right arm. "*Ataru-  
sama, a message from the Prime Councillor,*" the computer of Courier 227  
signals. "*Tomobiki-cho has been teleported off Earth to the Warpworld,  
indigenous name Vos Colony Four. Intelligence reports a massing of Mikado  
troops on the planet at this time.*"  
  
Lum pales. "The Mikado...?!"  
  
"*Ambassador Ookako is proceeding to speak with Vosian officials to  
permit our forces to proceed to Colony Four and attempt a rescue,*" the  
courier's computer continues. "*The Prime Councillor wishes to know what you  
would desire to have done.*"  
  
Ataru tenses, emotion draining from his eye. "**Tell Benten to mobilize  
everything we have!**" he intones. "**Even if the Provisional Government is  
hesitant on allowing us to come in, they acknowledge our rights to defend  
Terran citizens at times like this!! Prepare to head to Colony Four; I'll be  
with you shortly!**"  
  
"*At once, sir!*"  
  
The communicator returns to its housing. "Darling, don't go!!!" Lum  
grabs his arms. "If you go, you'll kill yourself!!!"  
  
Ataru fixes his fiancee with a stare. "**Lum...I have finally gotten  
rid of Oogi and Elle. We're in the process of ridding ourselves of Yethis and  
his gang! We might be facing Sheko in the near future, but that depends a lot  
on how things go on Yehisril. The Mikado is the last thing that's standing in  
our way of a peaceful life, Lum-chan! I'm not going to stand by and leave  
things to Fate! If he wants a fight, he's getting one!!**"  
  
Lum trembles, realizing that despite the regeneration matrix's effects,  
Ataru's determination to see them both at peace still ruled his actions. She  
leans up, placing a loving kiss on his face. "You come back to me!!" she  
hisses. "Swear to me you'll come back!!"  
  
"**I will!**" he embraces her, then keys his arm controls.  
  
A boom-tube appears. Lum steps back as Ataru disappears. "Please..."  
she claps her hands in prayer, "...please bring him back..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Seven: Re-birth" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-sixth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE SEVEN: RE-BIRTH," after Ataru  
arrives on Uru, he annihilates Vel Pochik and others of the Imperial Round.  
Priss, Lufy and Lum conclude that Ataru's mind is being affected by the  
regeneration matrix fuelling the Cyborg. By then, the Sagussans have figured  
out Tomobiki's location. With Angus McTavish, a delegation proceeds to Vos.  
Sil learns what happened, then races off to rescue Mendou. She learns Vel  
created a clone of her. Realizing she is being targeted by the Imperials, Sil  
makes preparations. Inside Colony Four, Nassur learns Tomobiki has been taken  
hostage by the Mikado in hopes of again drawing the Sagussans into the Vosian  
Civil War...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
With all that said and done...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Did you see that mess out there?" Angus wonders as the delegation  
arrives at the pyramid-like structure presently housing the Provisional  
Government of the Confederation of Vos. "It looked like Berlin after the  
Russians took it in 'forty-five!"  
  
"Well, we wanted to ensure the maximum amount of Alliance troops could  
safely enter the town," Ookako admits as they proceed into the foyer. "Ah,  
here we are!"  
  
"Ambassador Ookako, Mister McTavish," an aide approaches. "Minister  
Hessur is waiting to see you. This way."  
  
The delegation enters a spacious office next to Vos' House of Commons  
chamber. Hessur rises, hand extended. "Welcome to Vos," he shakes Ookako's  
hand, then Angus'. "I trust your flight from Earth was uneventful."  
  
"It was alright," Ookako smiles as they sit before him. "However, the  
news we bring today may cause your government considerable embarrassment,  
especially so soon after you've taken Lecashuto."  
  
"What has happened exactly?" Hessur wonders.  
  
Ookako indicates Sora, who briefs the minister on events surrounding  
Tomobiki's teleportation to Colony Four, followed by a brief history of Colony  
Four from a Sagussan perspective. Once that is done, Ookako faces Hunba's  
former deputy. "Minister Hessur, under the Earth-Sagussa Treaty, we are  
obliged to render whatever assistance we can to all elements of Terran society  
threatened by other parties. An element of Vosian society has committed an  
act of aggression against Earth. It is our intention to locate Tomobiki and  
return it to Earth, as well as pursue and punish the criminals responsible.  
At present, a rover unit is on its way to Colony Four to analyze the  
situation. It will report to me directly once the mission is done."  
  
Hessur sighs. "This is the reason we originally were hesitant on  
allowing your people involvement in the retaking of Lecashuto," he clasps his  
hands under his chin. "The Mikado's supporters are trying to make people  
believe our government is illegitimate because it relied on alien support for  
taking the capital city. Now, granted he has committed an act of aggression  
against a neutral state under your Republic's protection, but he could easily  
manipulate the facts so that it seems Sagussa is the aggressor. That could  
lead to interesting developments in the future."  
  
"Understandable," Ookako nods. "However, a hundred thousand people will  
disagree with you."  
  
"A hundred thousand...?" the Vosian wonders.  
  
"The population of the district taken," Angus cuts in. "Minister, we're  
not here to demand anything of you. We realize your government must first and  
foremost be concerned with restoring a sense of peace among your own people,  
forging a new constitution, legitimizing your rebellion against the Mikado.  
We're not here to interfere with that; after all you have suffered, we  
wouldn't think of such a crass thing. Our presence here is to ensure our  
people can safely return to Earth. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Of course not," Hessur shakes his head. "We'd be more than happy to  
assist in the repatriation of your citizens, Mister McTavish. However, we are  
at present spread thin across the Confederation. There are still flashpoints  
on various colonies, pockets of Mikado soldiers trying to make a last stand."  
  
"Then our assistance comes in time," Ookako smiles.  
  
Everyone blinks as Chihiro's communicator goes off. "Chihiro," the  
watchmistress responds.  
  
"*Watchmistress, this is Rover Victor-Oh-six-one,*" a neutral voice  
responds. "*Begging to report to Ambassador Ookako about the situation on  
Colony Four.*"  
  
"Proceed," Ookako orders.  
  
"*Situation is dangerous, ma'am. Over one hundred thousand Vosian  
Mikado troops are encamped on the planet's surface. Further, a small attack  
fleet numbering one planet destroyer-class weapon, seven battleships and  
fifty-two minor vessels are in orbit over the planet...*"  
  
"Wait!" Hessur tenses. "What type of planet destroyer?"  
  
"*Model is a Kamahanite Ultimate Weapon,*" the rover unit reports. "*It  
is currently manned by Vosians.*"  
  
Hessur pales. "Status of readiness?" Ookako inquires.  
  
"*Readiness status is in transition, Ambassador. Many of the troops  
appear to be resting after redeploying from Lecashuto. Others appear to be in  
fighting trim, preparing to embark for other destinations. Analysis of secure  
communications traffic indicate that reinforcement of Mikado troops on various  
colonies is the first objective. It is believed the Ultimate Weapon may be  
used in a bid against Vos itself.*"  
  
"Oh, no!" Hessur exclaims. "We have nothing compatible against that  
type of weapon! I can't believe he would go that far."  
  
"He has nothing to lose," Angus muses.  
  
"Stand by, Rover Oh-six-one," Ookako sighs. "Minister?"  
  
Hessur grinds his teeth. "I must admit...it is very hard for us to  
consider asking anyone's assistance in dealing with a situation like this.  
For a long time, we've never had the need; we have never encountered a force  
technologically stronger than we. None the less, the threat is clear. Madame  
Ambassador, fifty years ago, the Gatherer destroyed the prototype Ultimate  
Weapon to prevent its use against the Mikado. I request on behalf of the  
Confederation of Vos that the Fifth Republic of Sagussa once again assist us  
in the suppression of the Mikado's forces. The mere presence of an Ultimate  
Weapon in the hands of that madman is a threat not only to Vos but to every  
race in the galaxy."  
  
"Of course," Ookako smiles, then looks back. "Rover Oh-six-one."  
  
"*Ma'am?*" the rover unit responds.  
  
"Signal the Defence Minister and the Shipmistress-prime. My compliments  
and inform them the *legitimate* government of Vos has requested the Fifth  
Republic's assistance in suppressing the Mikado's forces on Colony Four as we  
attempt to return Tomobiki to Earth."  
  
"*At once, ma'am. Military forces are preparing as we speak. ETA  
Colony Four, three hours twelve minutes.*"  
  
"Very well, then," Ookako nods. "Inform the other rover units in your  
area to commence communications blockade."  
  
"*Yes, ma'am.*"  
  
* * *  
  
"Why the hell are we putting up to this?!" an angry businessman demands.  
"If the Mikado wants Moroboshi, let him have him!! Why are we involved?!!"  
  
"Yeah!!" another citizen barks. "Moroboshi's been nothing but trouble  
since before Lum's arrival!! If the Mikado can knock him down a peg or two,  
all the better!!! Let's get Tomobiki back to Earth!!"  
  
Shouts of approval echo his words, which are quelled when Nassur bolts  
to his feet. "YOU IDIOTS!!!!" he screams. "I can't believe you people would  
say things like that!!!"  
  
Many shrink from the hunter's withering gaze. An emergency district  
meeting was being held in the gymnasium of Tomobiki High School. On the  
stage, Nassur, Benten, Shinobu, Hisur, Sianba, Mendou, the guards, Lan and  
Sakura form a review panel. "Don't you understand what the real danger is?!"  
Nassur demands. "This whole town is being held hostage by a madman who would  
destroy you in the blink of an eye!! I've seen it done, believe me! The  
lives of a hundred thousand people don't matter to him! Best estimates state  
that TEN MILLION people died during the last thirty-five years thanks to the  
Mikado!! He doesn't care about what you think of Ataru!! You're just lambs  
for the slaughter, the bait necessary to bring Ataru here!!"  
  
"That's what we mean!!" the businessman growls. "The fight is between  
the Mikado and Moroboshi!! Let it be settled between them!"  
  
"It's Ataru's fault that we're here anyway!!" a student snaps.  
  
"Is it really?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
The crowd grows silent. "The instant something strange happens, you  
immediately blame him," a wry smile crosses her face. "You people like  
blaming Ataru-kun for everything that happens to you...because you idiots  
don't want to use your brains for something other than keeping your ears  
apart! Let me tell you something!! Ataru-kun can just call the Mikado and  
say, 'Oh, by the way, why don't you destroy Tomobiki and we'll call it even?!'  
In Ataru-kun's mind, getting rid of Tomobiki would spare Earth all the trouble  
*Tomobiki* has unleashed on him, on Lum, on Lum's friends and everyone else  
whose lives had been destroyed because of *Tomobiki!*"  
  
People quake. "I guess you people don't appreciate what Ataru's done  
for you!" Nassur sighs. "Let me tell you how most people out there see him.  
They don't care too much about his girl-chasing; Sagussa's taken care of that.  
They don't care about the amount of trouble Ataru seems to attract; hey,  
that's tame compared to what happens out there!" he points up.  
  
"What they do see is a man who's willing to hunt down a pack of child-  
slavers to save his daughter," Nassur continues. "A man who was ready to  
stand up for Earth every time someone was bit by the invasion bug. A man who  
rid the galaxy of the most moronic religion that ever existed, a religion  
based on how YOU people venerated his fiancee! A man who rid the galaxy of a  
water planetoid whose natives murdered people since before recorded history.  
A man who stopped a pack of energy-vampires preying on innocent people for two  
hundred years; he got Zeiwan's highest decoration for that! And a man who  
just prevented an intergalactic war over a derelict Sagussan fleet floating  
within the grasp of every rogue state in the cluster!! THAT'S how people see  
Ataru Moroboshi! And when they learn how the people of Tomobiki look at  
Ataru, they say 'boy, are those idiots stupid!!'"  
  
Silence. "Right now, Ataru's people are probably negotiating with the  
Provisional Government about how they'll get you back to Earth," Nassur adds.  
"Now, in the best of all worlds, the Provisional Government will just say 'go  
to town' and allow the Sagussans to finish the job they started in Lecashuto  
two months ago. But, I know my people well. They don't like it when others  
interfere in Vosian affairs. They'll probably say 'We'll hand this. This is  
our space and we'll bring the criminals to justice.'"  
  
He pauses, fixing them with an icy stare. "And if that happens, some of  
you will never see Earth again."  
  
Gasps respond to the dire pronouncement. "So if I were you," Nassur  
sighs, "I'd be praying Ataru was in a good enough mood so that he'd come  
anyway to get you home safe and sound."  
  
With that, Nassur walks off the stage, followed by the others. "I've  
tried again and again to put out a distress call," Lan muses. "But something  
about this planet's blocking all the transmissions."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't the Mikado's people jamming us?" Megane wonders.  
  
"They don't need to!" Lan sneers. "The space warps filling this place  
do a good enough job on their own!"  
  
"Could we try to talk your son into taking us back?" Sakura stares at  
Nassur. "Surely he realizes how mad the Mikado really is!"  
  
"Sakura, he's more concerned about his friends in that regiment of  
hunters Sensei organized," Nassur looks sympathetic. "He's been living here  
for ten years. He hasn't had the chance to grow and experience things like  
most children. All he sees is one thing: his friends are in danger. He'll  
do anything to save them. Most of you are strangers, people that, as far as  
Akisur's concerned, may have done bad things to make the Mikado angry enough  
to take his friends hostage. That's the problem here."  
  
"So what can we do?!" Paama wonders.  
  
"I'd start praying for a miracle," Nassur sighs.  
  
"That's not good enough," Lan warns.  
  
By then, the crowd has reached the empty lot where Cherry is currently  
cooking dinner. "Ah!" the monk sighs. "So, how was the town meeting?"  
  
"Not good," Shinobu collapses beside him. "Everyone blames everything  
on Ataru, as usual. Get us home and let the Mikado duke it out with Ataru on  
their own. They just don't get it."  
  
"They don't want to," Cherry grimaces, adding spices to his pot. "It's  
hard for them, even after all we've been through, to conceive of the dangers  
encountering other races produces. In the meantime, I've begun to discern  
what will happen in the coming battle."  
  
"Looks like you're cooking dinner," Sianba hums.  
  
"That, too," Cherry smiles.  
  
The former minister pales. Everyone else looks sympathetic. "You have  
to get used to Cherry to understand how he works," Mendou explains.  
  
Taking beads and incense, Cherry begins his petitions. More ingredients  
are added to the stew. An image appears in the broth. Staring at it, Cherry  
shakes his head, turning away. "Sakurambou..." Megane gulps.  
  
"What is it?" Shinobu blinks.  
  
Cherry sighs. "It is as I've feared," he hoarsely intones. "Ataru has  
permitted himself to be taken in by the phoenix's power. Right now, he  
teeters on the brink of madness. Already, people have died because of it.  
More death is coming...much more. That..." he points at the pot, "...is the  
sign of the end of innocence. If your beliefs about yourself, your place in  
this universe and your fate have not been shattered before now...they will be  
before this day is done."  
  
Everyone tenses...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Shinobu beams to the monitor station. There, Akisur  
watches several screens showing images on the surface of Colony Four. A  
desolate world even before the Yehisrites destroyed the Mikado's "perfect  
colony," it holds no advanced form of life. Most of the images show a small  
encampment near the site of the colony's capital city. The people inside are  
young, the oldest Hazel's age, the youngest too young for primary school.  
Staring at the images, Shinobu sighs. "Those're your friends, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Akisur sighs, stretching himself. "I just wish I didn't meet  
you again under these circumstances."  
  
"It's okay," Shinobu hugs him from behind. "I'm glad to see you again."  
  
Akisur stares at her. "Shinobu-chan...is it true? Did Dad...marry  
Benten-chan?"  
  
The Terran twitches. "Yeah. It...came as quite a shock to me. I...was  
in love with your father, too."  
  
"Really?" the Vosian smiles. "Why?"  
  
"Because's he's brave, stalwart, kind, accepting...all the things anyone  
would desire in a mate," Shinobu beams. "Your father is a wonderful man, Aki-  
chan. Even if...I didn't marry him, I am so proud to consider him my Pe-chan  
...just like I'm proud to consider you my Pe-chan."  
  
Akisur blushes. "Thank you. I'm glad to get to know you finally. You  
...were just a dream to me for a long time. We can be friends, can't we?"  
  
"We're *pe'cha,* Aki-chan," she gently grasps his hands. "We're more  
than friends." *Much more,* she mentally adds. *I hope.*  
  
Don't be so quick to hope, Shi-chan, Junba warns.  
  
Shinobu feels herself quake. Akisur blinks, then looks down, pulling  
himself away. "Shinobu-chan...s-something's happened."  
  
"What?" she wonders.  
  
Her answer comes as a door opens, revealing a Zeiwanite woman her age  
draped in a towel, drying her short-cut brown hair. "Oh, it's so wonderful to  
have a real shower!" she smiles, then stops. "Shinobu!! There you are!"  
  
Shinobu spins around, jaw dropping in shock. "A-a-aya...?!"  
  
"Uh-huh!!" Aya smiles as she embraces her friend, then twirls around  
like a ballerina. "Well, how do I look?!"  
  
Shinobu blinks. Aya is, although slim and pretty, not the stunning  
bombshell she was when a cyborg. Her green eyes twinkle with mischievous  
delight, projecting a demeanor akin to Lan in her "cute girl" stage...although  
Shinobu knows Aya enough to realize it is no act. "You look beautiful!" she  
sighs. "Anyone would delight in having you as a mate."  
  
Aya frowns. "Well...someone will have that chance."  
  
Her eyes fall on Akisur. Shinobu glances at the Vosian, then sees a  
faint sparkle in his blue eyes. I warned you... Junba's voice soothingly  
echoes in her mind.  
  
"You recognized her, didn't you?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"Yeah," Akisur nods.  
  
Shinobu looks down, tears brimming her eyelids. "I'm...I'm really happy  
for you...for you both..."  
  
"Shinobu," Aya cups her chin, lifting her face to gaze in her eyes.  
"Just because Aki-kun and I're bonded...doesn't mean that we're no longer  
friends. I warned you this sometime ago. You have to learn what is the  
difference between dream and reality. Just because the one you've sought for  
so long didn't pan out doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You are my  
friend, Shinobu. I love you very much and I will always wish the best for  
you. And someone is out there for you, Shinobu. Don't for an instant believe  
otherwise. You just have to find that person. And I know you will."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then embraces her. "Oh, Aya, I'm so happy for you  
both," she sighs. "But...with all my failures in trying to bond with others  
...I'm about to give up hope!"  
  
"Shinobu, you have to rededicate yourself, redirect yourself," Aya  
smiles. "And you can do it. Just refocus your passions to other things.  
Maybe now's not the time to seek a mate. There's nothing wrong with waiting.  
Establish yourself first, then worry about a mate. Many people rush into  
things, then realize they made an awful mistake. Don't be one of them."  
  
Shinobu sniffs. "So many people...in so many ways...have said that to  
me. Every time, I listened...then something happens to make me go back. Oh,  
gods, I'm so afraid for you two. Dark kamis follow me like they follow Ataru-  
kun. Please, please," she shudders, tears flowing down her cheeks, "...please  
make sure something doesn't happen to you."  
  
Aya sighs, then stares at Akisur. "We've already made plans. We'll be  
fine. He'll be here soon."  
  
Shinobu tenses. Ataru was coming. "Okay," she nods. "I'll...leave you  
two be for a while."  
  
Aya kisses her, then lets her go. Shinobu walks out of the room.  
Sighing, the Zeiwanite turns to her boyfriend. "Let's get ready."  
  
"Yeah," Akisur nods.  
  
Outside, Shinobu passes through the atrium to the landing deck.  
Mendou's Harrier remains parked, out of fuel and unable to return to base.  
Staring at the nearly featureless walls of the planet surrounding them,  
Shinobu feels herself shudder. By all rights, she should be happy for her  
friends. Even now, in the midst of terrible danger, love had made its way  
into Aya's and Akisur's hearts. But...once again, she felt isolated. Alone.  
  
I'll never leave you, love, a voice echoes from inside.  
  
Shinobu hugs herself. "I hope not," she muses. "If you did, I'd really  
be in a world of hurt, wouldn't I?"  
  
Afraid so, Junba muses.  
  
Suddenly, a bubbly laugh is heard. "Oh, the scalding pains and harsh  
trials recognition unleashes on us! It's is enough to make one laugh!!"  
  
Shinobu jolts, then spins around to see someone sitting on the wing of  
Mendou's jet. How did he get there? "Who are you?!!"  
  
The man slides down, leaping gracefully to his feet. He is dressed in a  
dark uniform, a Vosian dragon stitched on his chest. His hair is a shocking  
crystalline platinum although his moustache is dark. Middle aged, he is still  
in excellent shape, a well-balanced mix between bodybuilder and track runner.  
He reminds Shinobu of Jamie McTavish...especially the flashing sparkle of  
insanity and vicious cunning projecting from his eyes.  
  
"Colonel Osur, I presume," she tenses.  
  
"At your service," he gracefully bows. "So, another one Nassur baited  
into his web, eh? Such a pity. You are quite a delight to behold."  
  
A barking laugh escapes his lips. Shinobu realizes that the appellation  
given this man..."the Mad"...was accurate. Feeling Junba's warmth firm her  
spine, she crosses her arms. "Well, I wouldn't know. Even now, I don't seem  
to understand Vosian beauty standards."  
  
Osur blinks. "Nicely said," he grins. "I honestly didn't expect that.  
Perhaps after so long, I've finally found someone who gets the joke!"  
  
"What joke?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"That life is irrelevant!" he drums his fingers on the Harrier's wings.  
"That everything which concerns us really doesn't matter in the end. Rules  
have no application. We've been lied to all these years and we don't realize  
it. And in the end...madness is the only way to confront it all." He sighs.  
"I just wish others could see that."  
  
Shinobu suppresses her trembling. If those words truthfully depicted  
what the colonel believed about life, everyone was in mortal danger. Osur was  
a homicidal opportunist, subordinating himself to no one. Junba had told her  
that even the Mikado kept Osur at arm's length. At the same time, psychotics  
were classified as super intelligent. Times could come when insanity was the  
only defense against life's harsher blows. "Perhaps you're right," she sighs,  
looking nowhere in particular. "There are times when nothins made sense. I  
thought I could rise above it all."  
  
"And every time, you were proven wrong," Osur muses. "There's no need  
to be ashamed, my dear. You just haven't seen things the way I do. I  
realized the truth of it all a long time ago. So I decided I was going to  
rise above it. Live life by my rules...and kill anyone who things otherwise!"  
  
"Even the Mikado?"  
  
Osur snorts. "That one has no imagination. Any fool could've thought  
up the manoeuvre at Reiner's Five, taking the most sensitive psi-hunters and  
using them as an early-warning system to detect the Ipraedies ahead of time.  
That's all he really wanted when he took over; recognition for figuring out  
something any idiot could've done! All he wants is to re-capture past  
glories. What is glory, anyway?! A fleeting moment in front of the cameras,  
then they spell your name wrong in the newspapers the following day! Big  
deal!!"  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Me?" Osur's demeanor turns to ice. "Let's just say there's someone  
else out there who gets the joke better than you could. I could've liked him  
...but I soured on him when he turned that psi-bolt on my shadow. You're  
lucky you're psi-null, Shinobu. Experiencing that was not a treat, especially  
for me! Shadows are a part of us; our psyches make them. Having them  
destroyed...it hurts just as much as having your arm amputated!!"  
  
"I'll bet," Shinobu sighs. "But try living your life with a sentient  
ninja database who wouldn't want anything more than to destroy you."  
  
Osur blinks. "That would ruin someone's day," he muses. "Maybe deep  
down, he really does get the joke. I'll still have to kill him."  
  
"You can try," Shinobu smiles.  
  
"You have great confidence in him," the colonel hums.  
  
"I've seen him in action..."  
  
The distant echo of an explosion reaches them. Shinobu and Osur blink,  
looking around confusedly...then her eyes detect a distant flash of light  
punching through Colony Four's crust. "What's that?!" she gasps.  
  
"It seems he's here after all," Osur sighs. "I wish he would announce  
himself before coming! Ta-ta!"  
  
The colonel disappears in a transporter beam. Shinobu looks at where he  
was, then runs inside. "Aki-chan!! Aya!! The Sagussans're here!!! The  
Sagussans're...ahhh!!!"  
  
Shinobu stops, horrified to see Akisur and Aya on the floor, blood  
flowing from chest wounds. Standing over them is another familiar figure,  
although he is dressed in his normal uniform. "I am quite aware of that!" the  
Mikado sneers, bringing his pistol to bear on her...  
  
* * *  
  
Parts of the surface of Colony Four seems to boil as incoming fire from  
dozens of Sagussan warships pummel the Mikado's hastily-erected bases. Taking  
the dictator's fleet completely by surprise, the Gatherer's and "Lyna'cha's"  
proton cannons destroyed the stolen Ultimate Weapon before its crew could  
reach battle stations. The other ships were eliminated within two minutes by  
elements of the First Fleet, now at last with ships to command. Once space  
was clear of the enemy, the Fourth Fleet's Gladiators and the ground forces  
launched from their motherships as the First and Second Fleets began shore  
bombardment duty.  
  
With the Mikado's forces digging in for a siege, the Warsuit Brigade and  
Hovercycle Brigade land unopposed. Overhead, Gladiators roved like prowling  
tigers for targets of opportunity. Elsewhere, the Pathfinder Brigade beams to  
an encampment in the northern hemisphere, isolated from the other camps. Now  
in a grove near the perimeter, Rayna gazes at the small barracks through  
binoculars. "Strange," she muses. "What would this camp be doing here?"  
  
Emerging from the bush is a scout team led by Mink. "Ma'am, begging to  
report," the sergeant salutes with her rifle. "Just minimal guards around the  
place. However, most of the entrances are booby-trapped."  
  
"Typical," Rayna sighs.  
  
"Not so, ma'am," Mink shakes her head. "The booby-traps are designed to  
detonate INTO the barracks, not out!"  
  
Rayna blinks. "It's a prison?"  
  
"Possible. A more likely explanation is that this might be a hunters  
school similar to the one Nassur-san attended."  
  
The Pathfinder Brigade's commander bites her lips as she scans the  
target once more. "Have a ship scan inside this place. I need to know  
exactly what we're up against."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Mink nods, then pulls out her communicator.  
  
Rayna sighs, then stares at her team commanders. "Maki, take your team  
and approach from the west. Keep an eye out for mines. Mai, come in from the  
east. I'll call Miranda and get a troop of hovercycles here to support us."  
  
Mai and Maki salute. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Mink looks at her commander. "According to scans from the 'Lyna'cha,'  
this place has a thousand or so people inside the barracks, about fifty  
outside. The people inside are young, most younger than us!"  
  
Rayna grimaces. "A hunter's school, then. Maki, Mai, take your people  
in. Take out the guards, do NOT harm anyone inside."  
  
The team commanders salute, then head off...  
  
* * *  
  
"I want to go home!" Krinba sighs.  
  
The two hundred or so former street kids sharing her dorm nod. When the  
Mikado's forces arrived, they had been forced into their barracks, separated  
from Hisur and Sianba, then told to behave or face summary execution. It was  
bad enough when Osur had come sometime before. Despite his skill as a warrior  
and teacher, the memories Krinba and her friends had of Osur's hunters were  
too dark, too vivid to permit them to accept the colonel's presence among  
them. Now they had the Mikado and who knew what else to contend with.  
  
Life was so unfair!  
  
Krinba knew it was wishful thinking to see Vos again. Almost EVERYONE  
on the Homeworld was glad the street gangs were gone. The Kyonba Tigers, the  
Nightwings and dozens of other gangs preyed on ordinary folk to survive. Most  
were emotionally orphaned, with parents drafted into the Mikado Marines or the  
civil defence corps. Some had siblings dragged off to the hunters schools.  
All they wanted was turf to call their own and for everyone else to leave them  
alone. Coming to Colony Four, they met two who were sympathetic to their  
needs: Hisur and Sianba.  
  
Unlike other hunters schools in the past, Hisur had prided himself on  
running a clean, disciplined training camp. Krinba heard all the stories  
about Osur's schools, some even more horrid than what Nassur experienced.  
Hisur changed that in his brief time with the Hunters Corps...and continued  
that process when he established his school on Colony Four. Discipline was  
strict but fair. Seniors could not harm juniors, period. Everyone's loyalty  
was aimed at a greater goal: bringing peace and justice to Vos. It actually  
made Krinba proud to be Vosian, eager to get out there and rebuild the  
shattered Confederation.  
  
"Do you think we'll be let go soon?" Farosur wonders.  
  
Krinba tingles as her boyfriend embraces her. They had recognized the  
other right after Stop Time. With him around, she felt nothing could go  
wrong. Unfortunately, their present situation did not add credence to that  
belief. "I hope so," she kisses him.  
  
Everyone's eyes glow as the door to their dorm explodes!! Everyone  
bolts up as two Mikado Marines stagger in through the smoke, both having taken  
wounds in the arms. "Get away, you demon!!!" one fires out the door.  
  
Coming in after them was a tall Fukunokami woman dressed in a black  
form-fitting bodysuit with web-gear, the shots from the Marine's weapon  
bouncing off a forceshield protecting her from injury. Suddenly, she draws a  
long serrated-edged knife from her belt, then charges her attackers. They  
scream as the woman guts one, then hacks off the other's head without pause.  
Seeing this, a young girl gushes, "Cool!!!"  
  
Relaxing, Rayna straightens herself, wiping her knife clean before  
sheathing it. Staring at the children, she smiles. "How'd you kids like to  
leave this place?!"  
  
Silence grips the room, then screaming with delight, they bolt to their  
feet and run to the door...  
  
* * *  
  
Hundreds of kilometres to the south, the Warsuit Brigade's commander was  
enjoying her favourite pastime: eating lunch on the carapace of her mount  
watching Minako's squadron incinerate a Marine encampment. Leona howls with  
merriment as she finishes the last of her meal, then tosses the empty box  
aside. "Another one bites the dust!!" she cackles as the camp's ammunition  
dump goes up with a satisfying bang.  
  
Another Warsuit clomps up. Mokoto emerges from her cockpit. "Signal  
from the other squadrons," the operations officer salutes. "The other camps  
are in flames. Approximately a ninety percent fatality rate has been  
inflicted. Minor damage, no casualties on our side. We're transporting  
prisoners to the brig right now for repatriation to Vos."  
  
"Figures!" Leona snorts. "We have this down to a science, Mokoto! What  
do those geniuses upstairs want us to do now?!"  
  
"The Strategic Defence Director wants us to blow part of the crust open  
so ships can be sent inside the planet to get at Tomobiki and the monitor  
station!" Mokoto reports. "There's no natural access point from the outside;  
we'll have to tunnel our way in! We don't want to use shipboard proton  
cannons on the surface. They're afraid the spacial warps inside the planet  
will be affected...and we've no idea what's Tomobiki's present status."  
  
"Preferably destroyed as far as I'm concerned!!" Leona sighs, pulling up  
her mike. "Yohko, get your butt over here!"  
  
"On my way!!" the support squadron commander replies.  
  
Mokoto tenses as another message comes over her headset, then she faces  
her commander. "Leona, another thing!! Rayna's brigade found a bunch of kids  
at a hunters school north of here! Miranda's brigade and Henra's squadrons  
have to physically transport them from the surface due to the transporter  
interference!"  
  
"Whoopee!!" Leona twirls her finger. "Big deal! Any sign of the Mikado  
or his pal?! They're the ones we want!!"  
  
"No sign of either of them!" Mokoto shakes her head. "Annapuma reports  
stumbling onto some intact computer files. They're being transferred to the  
Gatherer right now!"  
  
Yohko lands her machine. "Yo, boss, what's up?!"  
  
"Yohko, tell me you brought annihilation warheads with you!"  
  
"Boss, I'd feel naked without them!!" Yohko laughs.  
  
"Make them useful!" Leona snorts. "Pick a valley somewhere on this rock  
and drill a hole!! We've got to go rescue that lunacy asylum that brought us  
here in the first place!"  
  
"Awww...do we have to?!" Yohko groans.  
  
"Scat, Yohko!"  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
The support squadron commander flies off. "It would've been a nice day  
if we hadn't've worried about that dump!" Leona sneers...  
  
* * *  
  
Several minutes later, the twenty Warsuits composing Yohko's Heavy  
Missile Troop form up in the atmosphere over a deep trench in a desert near  
the site of Hisur's encampment. "Are people sure this place is the best  
location to go in?!" Yohko stares at her viewscreen.  
  
"It looks good!" Janny replies from the "Lyna'cha," then blinks as  
another detail comes up on her tactical screen. "Odd! What's that courier  
doing here?!"  
  
"Okay," Yohko sighs. "We're blasting in!"  
  
"Go ahead, Yohko!" Janny nods, then proceeds to signal the arriving  
courier.  
  
Yohko cuts off communications, then barks. "Troop, arm weapons, lock on  
target!!"  
  
Forty rack launchers come into position on the Warsuits' shoulders.  
"FIRE!!!!" Yohko barks.  
  
Their apocalyptic loads are discharged, racing at the valley. It soon  
disappears in a series of titanic explosions, a mixture of anti-matter and  
bauximite flash-bomb warheads shattering the ground underneath!! Minutes  
later, the smoke clears, revealing a jagged hole several kilometres wide  
leading into near-darkness, a small pinpoint of light shining from somewhere  
deep in the hollow planet's core. "We're in!!" Yohko yips. "Okay, everyone!  
Sensors on full-power!! Let's go inside..."  
  
Her words are interrupted as someone riding a hovercycle races past her  
Warsuit, flying unshielded into the smoking hole. "Who was that?!" the  
support squadron commander wonders aloud...  
  
* * *  
  
Tomobiki is unnaturally quiet, her citizens inside their homes, doors  
barred shut as a small company of hunters wanders their way through the empty  
streets. Osur was leading one team in a sector near Tomobiki High School in  
hopes of locating Nassur and Benten. Other teams were spread out to the  
Mendou mansion, the Ginza and the area around the Moroboshi home. This final  
team was closing in on the Seikou home. "According to intelligence, the  
family who adopted that Sagussan pilot who lived here for sometime is nearby,"  
their leader reports. "If we capture them, we might be able to use them."  
  
Suddenly, the roar of a hovercycle is heard, followed by the crash of  
something heavy landing on the street behind them. The hunters tense,  
spinning around to see something dark emerge from an alley, his left eye  
glowing bright red. "What's that?!" one gasps.  
  
The Cyborg emerges, photon shotgun and Urban Assault Cannon bearing on  
them. "**Now,**" the machine-man icily intones. "**Please resist!**"  
  
His weapons fire...  
  
* * *  
  
As explosions rock that section of town, Osur, watching from the spire  
of Tomobiki High School, blinks on seeing the Cyborg tear apart one of his  
combat teams. "Now, there's something you don't see every day..." the colonel  
muses, then heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Seven: Re-birth" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-sixth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE SEVEN: RE-BIRTH," the Vosians  
give the Sagussans permission to attack Colony Four. By then, the hostages  
are appraised of their situation. Aya is restored to humanity. To Shinobu's  
dismay, Akisur recognizes the reborn Zeiwanite. Shinobu encounters Colonel  
Osur. When the Sagussans attack, she learns the Mikado has shot Akisur and  
Aya. The Sagussans clean house, rescuing Hisur's regiment of young hunters  
and wipe out the Mikado's troops. Blasting their way into the hollow planet,  
the Sagussans move in, Ataru leading the way. And the killing begins...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Shinobu slips deeper into the storage closet, shutting the door before  
her. As soon as the Mikado moved to kill her, she decided not to pit her  
strength against his skills and beat a hasty retreat. Fortunately, she had an  
advantage; the walls hazed the deposed dictator's tracking powers enough to  
keep Shinobu "cloaked." There was a disadvantage: she could not use her  
*pe'cha* bond to get Nassur. With things on the surface ending, she did not  
doubt that Osur's hunters were making things hell. Nassur and Benten were  
busy stalling until the cavalry arrived. Now, would luck shine her way?  
  
She summons a controlled breathing technique Akane Tendou taught her to  
quell noise as footfalls are heard. Glancing through the slits in the door,  
she sees a dark shape make his way in. Shinobu holds her breath as the Mikado  
scans the room, then departs. The Terran allows herself to exhale. *That was  
too close!* After an eternity, Shinobu nudges the door open. Sensing nothing  
about her, she slips out...then jolts as a pistol touches her temple.  
  
Shinobu winces as a mocking voice hums, "Nice try. I've rarely seen  
talent like yours before. A pity I couldn't've made use of it."  
  
She turns, seeing the Mikado there, the pistol unwavering. "Did you  
really think you could get away? Let's find out," he notions with his weapon.  
  
Resignedly, Shinobu returns to the control room. Akisur and Aya remain  
on the floor, blood coagulating around them, their bodies still. "Don't worry  
about them," the Mikado announces. "They won't concern anyone. Sit there."  
  
He indicates a chair beside the primary monitoring station. Shinobu  
lowers herself as the Mikado keys controls, his weapon never wavering from  
her. "Naive little boy, I must confess," he muses. "Only very recently did I  
realize the connection between him and Nassur. Hisur was very good in keeping  
that a secret and Osur...well, didn't care."  
  
Shinobu wanted to scream...yet, something was wrong. Would she have  
felt it if Akisur had died? Junba warned her she would. Yet...nothing had  
happened. Gritting her teeth, she shows no reaction. "Osur doesn't care too  
much about you," she muses. "Or anyone other than himself, for that matter."  
  
"True," the Mikado frowns, calling up an image of Tomobiki. "He always  
had that problem. It was easy keeping him loyal; just feed him whatever that  
warped psyche wanted. Eventually, when I found a decent replacement, the time  
had come to go. Nassur's father helped at that end."  
  
Shinobu blinks in surprise. "Oh, yes," he nods. "I gave Ninsur orders  
to arrange Osur's death after Nassur was captured. If he obeyed, kept down  
his rebellious urges, I would've made him the new leader of the Hunters Corps.  
That mistake was his downfall; he paid for it eventually. So will Nassur."  
  
"Don't be too sure about that," the Terran sneers. "You have no fleet  
to speak of. The Sagussan are very proficient in dealing with their foes."  
  
"Maybe," the Vosian hums, clearly undisturbed. "That's why you're here.  
With Akisur desperate to see his father, it was simplicity itself to goad him  
into scanning your hometown. Once found, I dragged him here and received a  
bonus. I'm aware of the Earth-Sagussa Treaty. Although your former boyfriend  
prefers Tomobiki fed to the sharks, he was obliged to intervene."  
  
"So what're you going to do?" Shinobu wonders. "Force him to surrender?  
Threaten to kill all of us if he doesn't go along?"  
  
"Exactly," he smiles. "He has one great weakness; his soft heart. In a  
strong position, it doesn't interfere. The Masters of Noukiios learned that.  
When he doesn't have that, he collapses like a house of cards. Although he  
doesn't like you, he won't stomach a massacre. Right now, I've two hundred  
hunters dispersed throughout Tomobiki. I don't believe his *pirpirsiw'r* are  
all here today. What's to help him clean Tomobiki of my forces?"  
  
Shinobu could conceive of several things Ataru's friends could do. But  
would he risk sailing his ships into the planet itself, running across the  
many spacial warps which filled Colony Four? Or did the warps really matter?  
Time to call the Mikado's bluff. "What's to stop Ataru-kun from using the  
Gatherer's proton cannons from blowing a nice-sized hole in the side of the  
planet, then beaming Tomobiki itself to their water-tanker? It's big enough."  
  
"Oh, really?" the Mikado snorts. "Then they've forgotten more about  
their predecessors! The Sagussans then were admirably intelligent. When they  
constructed this place, they found a way to control the warp fields. A flick  
of a switch and they can be anywhere in Existence...and all of them are right  
here," he points to the console. "So if they're smart, they'll stay out!"  
  
Shinobu pales. The Sagussans were not only fighting the Mikado's  
troops, they were fighting the Fourth Republic's technology, something they  
fortunately did not have to concern themselves with over Den'sha Two. This  
battle was more complex than she wanted. "Now," he turns to the screen,  
adjusting a zoom lens. "Let's see what's going on in Tomobiki itself..."  
  
Shinobu tenses herself. With the Mikado distracted, and if she was fast  
enough, she could smash a chair over him, then blast the control panel. She  
knew there were backup controls which would automatically kick in; Sagussan  
systems were insanely redundant. Ataru was fighting at a disadvantage, a  
position which he long ago proved he was not going to tolerate. In a corner,  
Ataru was at his most dangerous. Now, would the Mikado cooperate.  
  
The image fixes to a block of houses. Shinobu shudders, seeing a team  
of hunters on the street leading to Mie's family. If they were after the one  
Sagussan with firm ties to Earth, taking her family hostage was the perfect  
way to coopt Mie; she would do anything to keep them safe. Shinobu then  
blinks on seeing flashes of weapons fire. Had someone come to stop them?  
  
"What's going on...?" the Mikado wonders, then enhances the view.  
  
The image zooms up to a clear picture of a squad of hunters dogpiling  
someone. Others surround their target, weapons ready. To Shinobu's surprise,  
a dozen hunters lay dead on the street. It would not be Lufy or Priss; both  
were on Uru. Makoto? Suddenly, the pile explodes, revealing the Cyborg!  
  
A lump leaps into her throat on seeing the machine-man. Ataru was  
covered in blood, wounds on his arm and chest clearing up. Once clear of  
obstructions, the hunters fire. Perfect shots, but against the Cyborg, they  
were useless. Ataru kicks up an Urban Assault Cannon, then at full automatic,  
mercilessly cuts down his opponents! No reaction emanates from the machine-  
man even thought no noise transmitted from the battle. Odd. Even when he  
transformed into the Cyborg, Ataru always said something, even if it was a  
snappy jibe to relieve tension. This Cyborg was frightening in his silence.  
  
Her eyes widen as a young hunter sneaks up behind him, a knife in her  
hand. She was no older than Pamanba. With deftness, she slams it into  
Ataru's kidney, a textbook-perfect thrust. The Cyborg's good eye blinks, then  
he spins on his leg, left fist flying. The hapless Vosian catches the blow  
square on the jaw, crushing half of her face and sending her flying against a  
wall! No movement comes from her as the Cyborg calmly draws out the knife,  
allowing the regeneration matrix to go to work.  
  
Shinobu feels a chill as Ataru picks up a photon shotgun, loads two  
rounds, aims and fires. The camera follows the shot as it smashes into the  
pavement near another squad. Exploding fragments slice down the Mikado's  
warriors. The camera returns to Ataru as he approaches this group, slinging  
the shotgun as his Urban Assault Cannon appears. Levelling the pump-action  
weapon at the still-moving hunters, Ataru fires. Shots fly into heads and  
hearts as their actions are terminally stilled. She gasps, turning away from  
the bloody scene. The Mikado's hopes of holding Tomobiki hostage were about  
to be dashed. But at what price to Ataru's soul?  
  
Shinobu hesitantly looks again. The Mikado is spellbound by the  
massacre. The Terran senses a touch of admiration from the Vosian dictator.  
The camera focuses on Ataru's face. The machine-man stares at the distant  
monitor station. Gazing at that unfeeling face, Shinobu sees the blood-red  
good eye. Remembering Cherry's earlier warning, she knows what is happening.  
  
The regeneration matrix was clawing into Ataru's very mind...  
  
* * *  
  
"God!" Nassur exhales as the scene near the Seikou home becomes clear.  
  
He hears gasps of revulsion from behind him as the renegade hunter wends  
his way through the shattered bodies. After evading Osur's team at Tomobiki  
High School, Nassur and his wife gathered friends to help whoever it was that  
was blasting his way into the town. By the looks of this, whoever or whatever  
it was needed no help. If anyone had survived, it was a miracle. He glances  
back, noting Benten, Oyuki and Koosei trying to brace themselves. Sakura and  
Cherry were holding up, the latter performing final prayers for the slain  
hunters. Mendou, Ryuunosuke and the guards were wretching. "What in Koori's  
name happened to them?" the crown princess wonders, voice quaking.  
  
"I don't know," Nassur kneels beside one. He had a good idea what it  
was, given the footprints in the asphalt, leading toward downtown. He had  
seen that foot shape before. "Let's go!" he stands.  
  
Nassur jolts as gunfire is heard. Spinning toward downtown Tomobiki, he  
notices a second noise: shrieks of hundreds of innocents watching something  
they could never be prepared for.  
  
"C'mon!!!" he barks, running down the street...  
  
* * *  
  
The Mikado shudders as the Cyborg slaughters another group of hunters.  
The considerable arsenal Osur's people held might as well be sticks and stones  
to Ataru. Wounds instantly cleared up while the armour deflected everything.  
Staring at the warp controls, he feels the first tinge of panic. Somehow, he  
had to keep Ataru away from this place. Micro-warping the Cyborg to another  
dimension would do it. His fingers begin to descend on the controls.  
  
Realizing what the Mikado might have in mind, Shinobu scoops up a chair,  
slamming it down on the dictator's back with all her strength, sending the  
Mikado sprawling. She grabs his dropped pistol, aims and fires. The console  
explodes in a shower of sparks. "Did it!!!" she backs away.  
  
The Mikado moans, rising slowly to his knees. Seeing him move, Shinobu  
places herself in a chair, keeping the pistol aimed at the dictator. He  
shakes his head, then stares at her. "You...!" he growls, slowly rising.  
  
"Stay put!!" she barks. "I'll kill you right here and now!"  
  
Rising, the Mikado smiles. "Let's see which one is the real me, then!"  
  
Shinobu's eyes widen as the dictator's image became...dimmed. He was  
making a shadow of himself! However, before she squeeze the trigger, the  
fuzziness fades, leaving one Mikado. The dictator gasps as he staggers back  
against another console. "Wh-what...what happened...?!" he hoarsely demands.  
  
Shinobu sighs. The monitor station's construction again played a  
factor, although she had no idea exactly how. Feeling her strength and  
Junba's warmth firm her spine, she slows her breathing. "Don't you know it  
was the Sagussans who gave your people their tracking powers?" she asks. "It  
only stands to reason that they'd know how to prevent you from misbehaving!"  
  
The Mikado fixes her with a stare. Something about this slip of a girl  
was off. He had once detected her brainwave pattern, while she was outside  
conversing with Osur. He felt her pattern unusual. It was as if there were  
actually two minds in her, deeply connected in ways he could not understand.  
Realizing he would have to wear her guard down before he could make a grab for  
the pistol, he gazes at the slaughter being carried out in Tomobiki.  
  
Shinobu notices, then smiles. "I'll tell you what's going on. You see,  
this Cyborg's organic parts were grown from one of Ataru-kun's cells inside a  
regeneration matrix once used to restore the *daishi'cha* to life. The matrix  
has many abilities. One is the ability to wipe a person's mind clean. Near  
as I can figure, the shields protecting Ataru-kun's mind from the matrix  
inside the Cyborg's brain are breaking down. Not enough to kill Ataru-kun...  
but enough to affect the compassionate parts of Ataru-kun's heart. You  
gambled on using Ataru-kun's compassion to force him to do your bidding. You  
lost that gamble...and your troops are now paying for it!"  
  
The Mikado shudders, turning to gaze at the images of Tomobiki. Ataru  
was finished with the last of the group of hunters downtown, jogging off to  
intercept another. Around him, Tomobiki natives emerging from shelter back  
away in horror, many wondering if they had just traded one devil for another.  
"Now," Shinobu's tone becomes mocking. "We'll just wait here until Ataru-kun  
is finished in Tomobiki. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour passes. Clearing out two hundred hunters was becoming a bore,  
though Ataru had more than enough ammunition for the job. Further, his cycle  
was keeping watch on the monitor station, gauging if the warp controls were  
being manned. If they were not, Ataru could call in reinforcements. He knew  
what had to happen. If the Mikado could make use of this place, what was to  
stop the next leader of Vos from doing the same? The sheer temptation of this  
place was too much a risk. But before he could activate the monitor station's  
destruct system, he had to clear out Tomobiki of its unwanted guests.  
  
Turning, he finds himself on the street passing the Miyaki home. His  
on-board sensors detect one team left. The skill of the enemy troopers was  
fair. Many had barely entered puberty. It was irrelevant. Earth citizens  
had been attacked. The attackers had to be terminated. Simple, logical.  
  
Still, part of Ataru cringed at the bloodshed the Cyborg had unleashed.  
Given the machine-man's qualities, he could not have been hurt. Then again,  
could it have been helped? He once heard from Lum that Mikado-trained hunters  
like Nassur possessed a hidden surprise; a special mental program similar to  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu.* When severely wounded, this program would take  
over, seizing control of the hunter's body, force him to eliminate everything  
which could possibly endanger him, then retreat to safety. If such was so  
with the group now in Tomobiki, Ataru could not afford to take chances.  
  
He would mourn later.  
  
Ataru stops as the door to Shinobu's home opens, revealing her parents.  
"**Stay inside, you two!**" he barks.  
  
They gasp in horror on seeing the machine-man. "Ataru?!!" Kimiki cries.  
"What have you done to yourself?!"  
  
Ataru hisses. "**Shut that door and keep down! This isn't a game!!**"  
  
He tenses as peripheral sensors sound the alarm. Combat programs take  
over as the Urban Assault Cannon arcs skyward, thundering. Shinobu's parents  
scream in horror as hunters literally drop from the sky, missing considerable  
parts of their heads. Others break through the storm, trying to close in to  
force Ataru to go hand-to-hand. Unfortunately, it was not to be; the Cyborg's  
strength and invulnerability is too much. In a minute, a pile of hunters lies  
dead and dying at the machine-man's feet. "**Amateurs!!**" Ataru snorts.  
  
Kimiki and Toshoba Miyaki thought they had seen it all from Ataru. But  
they never expected cold-blooded murder! The former exclaims, staring  
horrorstruck at the machine-man. "How...how could you...?!"  
  
Ataru fixes her with a stare. "**When they're wounded, they're ten  
times as dangerous!**" he evenly intones. "**I'm acting on something Lum once  
told me about their kind. Ask Nassur...if we survive this.**" He pauses, his  
scanners not picking up someone who should be there. "**Where's Shinobu?**"  
  
Surprised by his concern, Toshoba points to the monitor station. "Up  
there...she's there...I think Aya's there, too..."  
  
Ataru gazes at the station, then calmly keys a control in his hand. A  
second later, a hovercycle races up beside him. Ataru mounts it, then without  
a word, blasts off for the distant factory satellite.  
  
Shinobu's parents watch as he leaves, then their eyes return to the  
shredded bodies on the street. "Oh, gods!!" Kimiki exclaims, turning to sink  
into her husband's embrace. "What's happened to him?!"  
  
Before Shinobu's father could respond, running feet are heard. "Miyaki-  
san!! Mrs. Miyaki!!!" Nassur's voice calls out. "Are you two okay?!"  
  
They turn to see Nassur and his team approach. Many stop, turning pale  
on seeing the carnage. Some wretch, now on empty stomachs after seeing too  
many other scenes like this. Nassur walks up. "Where did he go?"  
  
Kimiki points to the monitor station. "He...he asked about Shinobu...  
then after we told him, just left...he...he...oh, gods, look what he did!!"  
she points to where the others had fallen. "He shot them...shot all in cold  
blood...then he said..." she looks at the hunter, "...th-that he had to do  
it...that you'd know...gods, what type of monsters are you people, anyway?!!"  
  
Nassur stares at the slain hunters, then sighs. "He was right," he  
calmly intones. "Each of us, even me, have a safeguard program built into our  
subconscious. It's not so different from the *saikoo jinseijitsu*...but it  
only kicks in when we're badly wounded, forces us to maim anyone that's  
nearby, then takes us to safety so we can recuperate."  
  
Kimiki backs away. "Oh, gods...!!" she covers her mouth. "How...how  
could you be so calm about this...?!"  
  
"I'm not," Nassur admits. "But I...know it."  
  
"Who?!!" Benten demands. "Shit, what the hell's going on here?!! The  
way these jokers were shredded, you'd think a whole army had wrecked them!!"  
  
"It's Ataru!!" Kimiki hisses.  
  
Eyes lock on Shinobu's mother. "He...he..." she looks down. "He's  
become...that thing again...!!"  
  
Confusion crosses everyone's faces, then Cherry intones, "The Cyborg."  
  
* * *  
  
The Mikado shudders as the Cyborg races to the monitor station. Ataru  
just slaughtered two hundred hunters, waded through them like a knife through  
tissue paper! Now, he was coming here. He backs away from the screen,  
knowing that without the warp controls, nothing stood between the *daimon'cha*  
and the Vosian dictator. He stares at Shinobu, who seems unnaturally calm.  
  
"If I were you," the Terran sweetly smiles, "...I'd run."  
  
The Mikado races deep into the monitor station. Once gone, Shinobu  
gasping with relief, races to the fallen bodies of Akisur and Aya. One touch  
to the neck confirmed the worst. Yet...she had felt nothing through her  
*pe'cha* bond with Akisur, unless the station's structure had spared her that  
awful pain. "Aki-chan...!" she shudders, tears finally flowing from her eyes.  
"Aya-chan...!! It's not fair..."  
  
A door behind her opens. Shinobu blinks, then spins around to see Aya's  
cyborg body haltingly walk out of a closet. "Shinobu," she neutrally intones.  
  
"Aya!!" Shinobu bolts to her feet, then stops. "Wh-what's going on...?"  
  
"This is a recording you're hearing," Aya's old body announces. "The  
Mikado didn't kill either Akisur or I. Those bodies," she indicates them,  
"...are clones. We created them as living targets to deceive the Mikado and  
Osur. We have escaped."  
  
Shinobu blinks in relief. "Oh, thank the gods!!!" she exclaims, racing  
up to embrace the cyborg. "You're alright!!! But...where did you go...?!"  
  
"Using the warp controls, Aki-kun and I travelled to a dimension which  
can hold our form of life. It presently holds other humanoid races so we will  
not be alone. We wanted a place where we could live in peace, develop our  
relationship away from the threats being Nassur's son and daughter-in-law  
would impose. For ten years, Aki-kun lived in peace in this station. He  
wants that back. At the same time...he doesn't want to impose himself on his  
father. Nassur has a new marriage, a new family to care for. Aki-kun...felt  
it was time that his father had the chance to put his past to rest."  
  
"No..." Shinobu shakes her head. "No, you can't...Stay with me!!"  
  
Aya shakes her head. "No. The dimension to where we have travelled can  
only be accessed through the warps located here. When Ataru destroys this  
station and Colony Four, he will ensure that no one will be able to use this  
place to harm others. In my former body, Akisur and I have slaved the master  
controls to the space-warps, plus the self-destruct system the old Sagussans  
built into this planet. The Mikado can do nothing against Ataru or Tomobiki."  
  
Shinobu blinks. "I'll never see you again..."  
  
"True," Aya nods. "But...Shinobu...you will always have a place in our  
hearts. If the Fates are kind, we will meet again." A pause, then, "When  
you're ready to return Tomobiki, tell me."  
  
With that, the cyborg goes silent. Shinobu backs away, then looks down.  
Suddenly, an idea hits her. She could go with them! If Aya and Akisur could  
travel there, why couldn't she? Feeling a sense of urgency, she prepares to  
ask Aya's cyborg body if she could travel to this place.  
  
She pauses.  
  
Ataru would destroy this place. After what happened to Tomobiki, he  
would have no choice. With this place gone, she would have no chance to  
return home. She turns away...just as the *crash!* of something blasting his  
way through the outer doors echoes through the walls. Shinobu spins around as  
the inner door explodes, revealing the Cyborg!! "**Shinobu-chan!!!**"  
  
"Ataru-kun!!!" she embraces him. "You okay?! What's going on?!"  
  
She gazes into his face. Despite the blood-red eye, his features are  
warm, friendly. "**I received a dose of radiation over Den'sha Two when that  
bolt hit my body in the CT machine,**" he explains, approaching the master  
controls. "**They had no choice but to place my *mei'na* in this tin can  
while my real body was regenerated; my immune system's still unstable.**"  
  
"Then your mind's shields are breaking down!" Shinobu shudders. "Oh,  
gods, you have to get out of there, Ataru-kun!!"  
  
"**In due time,**" Ataru waves her down. "**First things first! What's  
happened here?!**" he indicates the shattered control station.  
  
"I destroyed it to prevent the Mikado from using the space-warps against  
you," Shinobu points to Aya's old body. "But Aya slaved the controls to her  
cyborg body before she and Akisur teleported themselves from this dimension."  
  
Ataru stops, noticing the fallen bodies. Noting the slain Zeiwanite, he  
realizes this was a clone body of Aya meant to deceive the Mikado. Seeing the  
male Vosian, he stares questioningly at Shinobu. "**Who's this?!**"  
  
"Akisur..." Shinobu looks down. "Nassur's and Cinba's son."  
  
Ataru blinks, then stares at the young man. He was Lum's age. Turning  
to Shinobu, he feels rage swell up from his heart. "**Who shot them?!**"  
  
Shinobu blinks as the warmth disappears from his eye, replaced by rage.  
"Ataru-kun, no!!" she grabs his arms. "You've done enough!! Stop this!!!  
Let the killing end!!!"  
  
Ataru quivers. "***WHO...SHOT...THEM?!?!?!***"  
  
"Th-the M-mikado...!" she stammers, acknowledging what will now happen.  
  
Ataru blinks, then stares at Akisur's dead clone. Nassur's and Cinba's  
son. The last remnants of his old marriage. A young man who had probably  
been on Colony Four all this time. Another innocent slain by the madman  
trying to drag Ataru and Sagussa into his private war. Feeling boiling rage  
bubbling up from his soul, his scream echoes throughout Colony Four.  
  
"***MI-...KA-...DO!!!!!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
In Tomobiki at that moment, everyone jerks as Ataru's inhuman roar  
reverbrates off buildings, reaching them at many times the speed of sound  
thanks to the space-warps dotting Colony Four's interior. Nassur's eyes spin  
on the monitor station, barely able to perceive weapons discharges bursting  
from it. "He's there!" the hunter shivers, fear crawling up his spine. "Oh,  
no!! Something must've happened to Shinobu or Akisur!"  
  
Benten spins on him, paling. "Akisur?" Megane blinks. "Who's that?"  
  
"C'mon!!" Benten grabs her husband's arms. "We're going up there!!!"  
  
The two race off. Everyone watches, then stare at each other. "Do you  
know this Akisur, Oyuki?" Sakura stares at the crown princess.  
  
"I barely remember him," Oyuki hums. "This was over a decade ago. He  
used to play with Lum-chan and Benten all the time...but he disappeared when  
we were eight or so. Always came with Nassur and Cinba-san...!"  
  
Everyone's face turns white. "Then he must be...!!" Chibi stammers.  
  
"Gods!" Ryuunosuke covers her mouth. "What do we do?!"  
  
"We go after them, of course!!" Mendou snaps. "A friend needs us!!  
C'mon...to the 'Renegade!'"  
  
Everyone scrambles for Nassur's ship. Shinobu's parents watch them  
depart, weary after the most hellish day in their lives, wondering when it  
will end. At that moment, Abraham Shapiro runs up. "Have either of you seen  
Nassur or his friends?" the observer wonders.  
  
"They left," Kimiki sighs. "Something's happening up there," she then  
gazes at the monitor station.  
  
Shapiro sighs. "Well, they better be careful! I've examined all the  
bodies Ataru laid out...and Osur wasn't among them!"  
  
"You mean Nassur-san's old teacher?!" Toshoba gulps. "That whacko  
Shinobu once told us about...?!"  
  
Shapiro grimly nods. Footfalls are heard. They turn to see Ataru's  
parents walk up. "What's going on here?!" Kinshou demands. "We were staying  
inside our home when we heard all this shooting... who caused all this?!"  
  
Kimiki feels her throat dry. "Oh, gods, Kinshou, you don't know...?!"  
  
Toshoba and Shapiro exchange looks. "You two...better come inside," the  
former intones. "This...won't be easy."  
  
Kinshou and Muchi stare...  
  
* * *  
  
The monitor station echoes with gunfire and screams as Shinobu patiently  
waits in the control room. Somewhere, her former boyfriend hunts Nassur's  
worst enemy, the man who came close to killing the last surviving element of  
the hunter's first marriage. In essence, Akisur was dead, forever lost. Aya  
was gone too. Shinobu felt so helpless. She wanted things to be peaceful, to  
go smoothly. Again and again, it blew up in her face. It was so unfair!  
  
You couldn't change this, Shinobu, Junba gently intones.  
  
"Shut up!!" Shinobu cries out, then buries her face in her hands.  
  
Junba falls silent, allowing her lover the chance to mourn. Shinobu  
quakes, jolting every time a shot was heard. What would she tell Nassur?  
"Your son's alive but you'll never see him again," perhaps? Or, "You'll never  
guess who I just ran into. Sorry, he couldn't stick around!" How could her  
life had plunged into this nightmare?! Who was to blame?!  
  
She then looks up at Tomobiki. Ataru, perhaps? That was the easy thing  
to do; the Mikado stated he had brought Tomobiki here to bait the *daimon'cha*  
into coming. This was Den'sha Two again, this time playing out to its worst  
scenario. No one with ANY relation to Ataru was safe now! Placing himself on  
Sagussa made Tomobiki all the more inviting a target. Even with the Mikado  
gone, they had to face Yethis and the Urusian Imperialists. And after that,  
who knew what would happen!  
  
Fear craws up from Shinobu's stomach. Running away would never help.  
Those determined to face Ataru would hound them all, even if they went into  
hiding, then drag them up, put a gun to them, then challenge the *daimon'cha*  
to a fight. It would continue as long as races inside the Barrier could not  
penetrate through to fight Sagussa head-on. The normal life Shinobu had  
yearned for would forever elude her, elude them all.  
  
You can't blame Ataru, Shi-chan!! Junba's voice cuts in. Just  
because people in this galaxy are so short-sighted doesn't give you the right  
to heap it all on him!! You want a repeat of the Spirit War?!  
  
"N-no...!" Shinobu shakes her head. "B-but...wh-what do I do, Ju-chan?!  
I just want it to stop, to make it go away...!!"  
  
Wailing, she covers her head with her hands. Aya's old body twitches.  
Her eyes blink. "Why are you crying, Shinobu?"  
  
"I...I just want people to leave us alone...to leave Ataru-kun alone..."  
Shinobu rambles. "Please, make it all stop...please, please..."  
  
The cyborg analyzes the wish, then states, "There is a possibility."  
  
Shinobu stops. Aya walks over to the ninth console. The Terran watches  
the cyborg key several controls. "There," Aya announces. "Emergency visual  
communications engaged. Destination?"  
  
"Wh-what's that?!" Shinobu stands, walking over.  
  
"The builders created a special visual communications system by which  
people manning this station could summon assistance," Aya explains. "The  
station, given its location, could not use normal subspace transmissions; the  
space-warps would scramble the calls. Therefore, they decided to use the  
space-warps as a carrying system for transmissions. It can only reach planets  
inside the Barrier. I assume this was meant to reach Sagussan colony worlds."  
  
"Like Zephyrus or Elle," Shinobu realizes. "Wait!! How does this  
system work?! You called it visual..."  
  
"It is a holographic projection system," Aya explains. "The warps are  
manipulated to project a hologram into a planet's atmosphere. At the same  
time, a standard visual communications transmission would be sent..."  
  
Shinobu stills. "Transmission would have to come from here, right?"  
  
"Yes," Aya nods.  
  
"Set it up!" Shinobu orders. "Transmit...hell, transmit everywhere!!"  
  
"At once!"  
  
Shinobu breathes out as Aya makes the preparations. She turns to see  
Tomobiki floating peacefully in space. Nassur and Benten were rocketing to  
the station, "Renegade" behind them. Well, nothing could happen there now;  
Ataru had seen to that. "Aya...send Tomobiki back to Earth."  
  
"Acknowledged," the cyborg stops, concentrating.  
  
* * *  
  
"Any news from Colony Four about what's going on?!" Komeru wonders as  
Ookako and her delegation beam in from their courier.  
  
The crater where Tomobiki once was is now surrounded by the curious.  
None ventured in, the crater cordoned off by police riot squads, the Moroboshi  
Clan's infantry and JGSDF units. Noting the protection, Ookako nods, then  
faces Komeru. "We've destroyed their fleet, killed almost all the Mikado's  
soldiers and captured a regiment's worth of trainee hunters," she smiles. "I  
think we should be getting somewhere on Tomobiki..."  
  
Light fills the crater. Everyone screams, looking away. The brilliance  
then fades, revealing Tomobiki restored. "...right now," Ookako completes.  
  
Seeing that everything seemed back to normal for this most abnormal of  
districts, everyone surges in. Komeru boards his Osprey, which takes off for  
Tomobiki High. Landing, he notices a crowd waiting for them: his brother,  
sister-in-law, Shinobu's parents and Shapiro. Disembarking, Komeru runs up.  
"Are you people okay?!" he demands. "What happened?! Is anyone hurt...?"  
  
His voice catches as he sees Mendou Clan forces bring up body after body  
on stretchers, blood-soaked blankets covering them. "Buddha have mercy...!"  
Komeru's face pales, then he turns to Kinshou. "What happened?!"  
  
Kinshou looks down, then stares at the Cyborg's victims. "Those were  
the Mikado's hunters..." she hoarsely intones. "Ataru killed them..."  
  
Komeru gapes. Suddenly, the Principal and Kotatsuneko walk up. The  
cat-ghost taps Shapiro on the shoulder, then points up. "What...?" the Vosian  
wonders, then looks up, eyes wide. "Lecasur's Eternal Soul!!!"  
  
Everyone turns up, shocked to see a hologram of Shinobu Miyaki inside  
some advanced control centre, her android friend beside her. "What's going  
on?!" Kimiki wonders. "Where's my baby?!!"  
  
"Transmission is clear," Aya announces, her voice echoing all over  
Tokyo. "Tomobiki has been restored."  
  
* * *  
  
From Nerima park, Ookako turns to Sora. "Locate the source of that  
transmission!!" the ambassador barks.  
  
"I think it's the emergency visual transmission system in the monitor  
station located in the Warpworld," the scientist muses...  
  
* * *  
  
By Tomobiki High School, everyone watches as Shinobu breathes out in  
relief from Aya's words. "Thank the gods!" she sinks into a chair, covering  
her face with her hands.  
  
Nassur and Benten storm into the control room. "Shinobu!!" the latter  
cries out. "You okay?!"  
  
Gunfire is heard. "I'm fine!" Shinobu weakly smiles, then stops.  
  
Nassur stares at the unmoving bodies of his son and the reborn Aya.  
"Akisur..." he gasps, falling to his knees. "Oh, no...NO!!!!"  
  
Everyone in Tomobiki is solemnly silent watching Nassur lift the body of  
a younger Vosian man, shuddering sobs wracking through him. "Who's that?"  
Kimiki wonders.  
  
"Oh, no!" Shapiro shakes his head. "That has to be his son."  
  
"What?!" Kinshou exclaims.  
  
"Then that woman there, on the floor..." Toshoba pales. "That's Aya..."  
  
"But Aya's over there!!" Kimiki points to the cyborg.  
  
More gunfire. "Where's all that shooting coming from?!" Komeru hums.  
  
By that time, Ookako and Sora have joined them. "That sounds like an  
Urban Assault Cannon," the latter reports. "At Level Ten setting, I believe."  
  
"Can you be sure?" the Principal calmly inquires, sipping tea.  
  
"I believe with a degree of accuracy," Sora hums, accepting her own cup  
from Kotatsuneko. "Thank you, Kotatsuneko-kun. As to who is firing the  
weapon, I cannot speculate without additional information."  
  
At that time, the "Renegade's" crew burst into the control room.  
"Nassur!!" Koosei barks, then stops. "Oh, no...!"  
  
Nassur blearily stares at his friend. Cherry administers the prayers  
for the dead. More gunshots are heard, along with shouting. "Who's this?"  
Sakura points at Aya's clone.  
  
"That's Aya," Shinobu answers. "She...had a chance to become human.  
That..." she indicate's the departed Zeiwanite's cyborg body, "...is just an  
empty shell..."  
  
Hearing this, Kimiki wails as she sinks into her husband's embrace.  
Suddenly, gunfire echoes, closer. A side door explodes, revealing a badly  
wounded man in a dark uniform!! "That's the Mikado!!!" Shapiro exclaims.  
  
Everyone from Tomobiki backs away from the Vosian dictator as he  
staggers against a wall, feeling the strength of his legs go. Ten-chan flies  
up on his hoverscooter. "Hey, did you hear?!" the young Oni gasps.  
"Everyone's seeing this?!"  
  
"All over Tokyo?" Komeru wonders.  
  
"Not just that!!" Ten-chan shakes his head. "Everywhere!! On Uru, Vos,  
Zephyrus, Elle, Yehisril...the whole local cluster!!!"  
  
Shapiro stares heavenward, realizing something. "My God," he shudders.  
"Then whoever's out to kill the Mikado...will kill him in front of the whole  
galaxy! Imagine the reaction!!"  
  
"But who's hunting him?" Komeru scratches the back of his head. "If  
anyone, Nassur deserves the first crack!"  
  
Suddenly, the ominous sound of cybernetic gears rumble in. Kinshou  
pales. Everyone in the monitor station turns to the door from which the  
Mikado exited. "That's who..."  
  
The Cyborg appears, a smoking Urban Assault Cannon coming to bear on the  
Mikado. "**Run out of places to hide?!**" the machine-man growls...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ataru-kun, no!!!" Shinobu leaps up, placing herself into his path.  
"Stop, please!!! You've done enough!!! Let it end!!!"  
  
Ataru glares at her. "***GET...OUT...OF...MY...WAY!!!!!!***"  
  
Shinobu is hurled back by the sonic boom. Ataru's eye glows at the  
wounded dictator, his hands cocking the Cannon's action. "**Now, where can  
you run to?**" Ataru sneers, stepping forward.  
  
The Mikado summons his failing strength, pulls up his pistol in hopes of  
wounding the Cyborg and effecting an escape. Before he could come close,  
Ataru fires, blowing off the Mikado's hand! "**That was for all the people  
you killed during the Civil War!**" Ataru growls, cocking his weapon.  
  
A shot wrecks his left knee! "**That's for Nassur's parents!**"  
  
Another wrecks the other knee! "**That's for trying to hurt Dake-chan's  
kids!!**"  
  
A fourth wrecks his left elbow! "**That's for trying to hurt everyone  
in Tomobiki!!**"  
  
A fifth wrecks his right elbow! "**That's for Akisur and Aya!!**"  
  
A sixth shot rips open the Mikado's abdomen! "**That's for Junba!!**"  
  
Ataru cocks, aims and squeezes the trigger. The weapon clicks! Empty.  
He hurls the Cannon aside, reaching for the photon shotgun. Everyone freezes  
as he ejects the spent rounds, reloads, then takes careful aim. The Mikado  
fixes him with a defiant gaze. "I'll...see you...in...Purgatory..."  
  
If Ataru could smile, he would.  
  
"**You first.**"  
  
The two balls of energy shred what is left of the deposed dictator,  
blasting a giant hole through the wall of the control room!! People turn away  
from the scene, unable to believe it could go this far. Ataru lowers the  
weapon, then sighs. "**Now, it's over.**"  
  
Nassur approaches him. "Are you sure you got him this time?"  
  
"**Very funny!**" Ataru intones, then reloads the shotgun. "**In the  
meantime,**" he aims at the power core in the middle of the station, "**I  
suggest you get out of here...now!**"  
  
He fires! The twin balls of energy shatter the power core, activating  
the self-destruct sequence. "Self-destruct of Colony Four in five minutes,"  
Aya's cyborg body dutifully announces.  
  
"Show's over, everybody!!" Koosei gasps. "Move!!!"  
  
Everyone sprints outside for the waiting "Renegade." Shinobu and Ataru  
lift Akisur's and Aya's bodies to his waiting hovercycle, securely strapping  
them onto the side skirts, then the two mount. "I'm going to make sure you go  
back to where you belong!" Shinobu sighs.  
  
"**Why didn't you tell him?**" Ataru asks.  
  
"How would you tell him?!"  
  
"**Good point!**"  
  
Everyone else scrambles aboard the "Renegade." Nassur stops, looking  
back. "Aren't you coming with us?!!" he exclaims.  
  
Suddenly, the Gatherer sails into view. "**Our ride's already here!**"  
Ataru thumbs the superdreadnought.  
  
The monitor station begins to crumble as chunks of Colony Four's crust  
explode. Nassur scrambles aboard his ship as Ataru guides his cycle to the  
Gatherer. The "Renegade" lifts off from the monitor station as it follows the  
superdreadnought out a gaping hole in the side of the dying hollow planet.  
  
Appearing from a hiding spot near the landing pad, Osur looks around.  
"Where'd everyone go?!" the colonel demands, then walks inside. As control  
panels explode, he blinks on seeing Aya standing there, non-chalantly awaiting  
the station's destruction. "Why'd everyone leave?! I just got here!"  
  
"Too bad for you," Aya smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone on the Gatherer and the "Renegade" race to the aft observation  
lounges as Colony Four collapses on itself, then explodes, space-warps sucking  
the debris into billions of possible locations!! In the superdreadnought's  
aft lounge, Shinobu looks away, covering her tearing eyes. "Good-bye, Aya-  
chan...good-bye, Aki-chan...I'll never forget you..."  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: With Ataru restored to his original body, the local cluster  
recovers from watching him execute the Mikado. As repercussions from that  
alter forever everyone's lives, Sil finds herself facing her former boyfriend  
with Uru's future at stake. Will she survive...and what happens to Mendou,  
much less her clone twin, if she doesn't? Return soon for "Great Father Ataru  
Stage Eight: Re-genesis" to find out!  
**** **** **** 


	72. Great Father Ataru: Stage Eight - Re-ge...

Darkness.  
  
"He's awake!" Lupica exhales. "Thank Lyna, he made it!!"  
  
Ataru's eyes flutter open. Why was everything red? Glancing through  
the haze, he recognizes the contours of his bedroom in the Chamber. He was  
home at least. "Are you sure he'll be fine?" Sakura wonders.  
  
"He's alive, isn't he?" Mikan muses.  
  
"No thanks to you and that thing!" Lupica growls. "He's mentally  
exhausted. I've no idea how much he's gone through. I've already called  
Misato. She'll be here soon to do a mind-scan."  
  
"Good," Sakura sighs. "Have we turned over our prisoners to the Vosian  
government, Benten?"  
  
"Just now," the defence minister replies. "Unfortunately, thanks to  
Shinobu, the whole galaxy knows what Ataru did to the Mikado."  
  
The door swooshes open, then Shinobu's voice. "What?"  
  
"Activating the monitor station's emergency communications system,"  
Benten replies. "What in Lyna's name possessed you to do that?"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Ataru's former girlfriend growls indignantly. "I did it  
to protect everyone, including Ataru-kun! After watching him kill the Mikado,  
no one'll be crazy to take him on again!!"  
  
The Mikado dead? He...killed the Mikado? When? Why was it so hard to  
remember? Was he still the Cyborg? "There're enough lunatics in the galaxy  
as is!" Mikan muses. "Why do you think Ataru insisted on having the Cyborg  
constructed?! I agree with Shinobu; she did the right thing!"  
  
"I still want that thing dismantled!" Lupica insists.  
  
"Enough," Sakura hisses. "Keep it down! Let him rest!"  
  
Ataru moans, his vision clearing. Hovering over him are a sea of  
worried faces. In Shinobu's arms sleeps Amora, not the worse for wear because  
of her father's absence. How long had he been in the Cyborg? What did he do?  
Why could he not remember? "Shinobu-chan..."  
  
"Ataru-kun!" Shinobu breathes out in relief, leaning down to kiss him,  
then allows Amora to sink into his arms. "How are you?"  
  
Ataru shudders, flashes thundering through his mind. A dark station,  
somewhere. Akisur, Nassur's son. Aya, restored to life. Dead...no, just  
gone. Rage. The world was red. A man's face. The Mikado. Red. Blood.  
The report of a gun. The Mikado vowing to see him in Purgatory. Gun aiming  
at target. "You first," Ataru replied. Squeeze the trigger. Two shots.  
More blood. Oh, Lyna spare him, so much blood...  
  
"You're okay," he smiles. "I'm so glad you're okay..."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Eight: Re-genesis" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Patrick Vera for a plot suggestion  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-seventh of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) An explanation of the intergalactic ship numbering system. Using the  
Gatherer (NBS-061) as an example, the code is read this way:  
  
N - Identifies type of construction. N = Naval; C = Civilian  
B - Identifies type of ship. A = Auxiliary; B = Battleship; C =  
Cruiser; D = Destroyer; E = Escort; F = Frigate; G = Science  
Craft; H = Hospital Ship; J = Cargo Ship; K = Home Defence  
Units; L = Landing Ship; M = Mine Warfare Craft; N = Liquid  
Tanker; P = Border Patrol Craft; R = Aircraft Carrier; S =  
Scout or Sloop; T = Troop Transport or Passenger Liner; U =  
Salvage Craft; V = Tug and other Dockyard Auxiliary Ships  
S - Identifies home planet. A = Ikkakusei; B = Spotak; D = The  
Seifukusu Dominion; F = Fukunokami; G = Gomiana; H = Phentax  
Five; I = Independent or Non-Aligned; K = Tengu; L = Elle; M  
= Yaminokuni; N = Triton; O = Noukiios; P = Ipraedos; R =  
Koumoros; S = Sagussa; T = Tofunokoibito; U = Uru; V = Vos;  
W = Zeiwan; X = Phentax Two; Y = Yehisril; Z = Zephyrus  
061 - Ship's pennant number.  
  
Suffixes to the pennant number (i.e. "Renegade" [NFI-337-C]) can identify  
either new ships using the same pennant number or personal identification.  
Private scouts on Uru use a identifying letter marking the actual user.  
Lum's, by the way, is CSU-471-L.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Live from Tomobiki! This is Christine Yama of SNN news, reporting on  
behalf of SNN and the Intergalactic News Network," the young Japanese-American  
smiles into the camera. "It is a day after Tomobiki vanished, then returned,  
barely escaping the wrath of a mad dictator from Vos. For years, the citizens  
of this extraordinary district have endured disasters the likes of which could  
not be imagined before the First Tag Race.  
  
"But today, the day after what hisorians will refer to as the 'Second  
Colony Four Massacre,' the esprit de corps Tomobiki natives has called on to  
survive is shattered, perhaps forever," she waves behind her. "I'm now in  
front of Tomobiki High School, alma mater of Ataru Moroboshi and Lum. It was  
Moroboshi who led the rescue efforts which saw Tomobiki teleported back from  
Colony Four, a world which, according to science advisors at the Sagussan  
Embassy, was the nexus point for space warps leading to every possible corner  
of creation.  
  
"But the price of that liberation," Christine faces the cameras, "...is  
indescribable. In executing the rescue mission, Sagussan military forces  
delivered a fatal blow to the surviving armies of the Mikado, Vos' recently  
deposed dictator. Current estimates report that over a hundred thousand  
Mikado soldiers have died. The planet on which they sought refuge is  
destroyed, vanished from this universe. Casualties in Tomobiki were  
fortunately light, with only two people reported missing, presumed dead."  
  
The reporter pauses, then continues. "One would think after all this  
time, the people of Tomobiki would thank Ataru, who has sacrificed so much for  
their benefit. But, thanks to what was seen in the skies and on television  
screens throughout the local cluster, the name of Sagussa's leader is spoken  
here not with thanks, but with fear. So far, details about the cybernetic  
being Ataru became for this mission are scarce. Ambassador Ookako has  
promised a full statement on Ataru's present condition and the creation of the  
Cyborg to the United Nations. For the effects of this act on Terran-  
intergalactic relations, we now turn to our studio in Charleston..."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Milan Domo of INN in Onishuto," Milan faces her camera in front  
of the Tribal Council chambers. "On behalf of the Intergalactic News Network,  
I extend thanks to Christine Yama and our Earth colleagues of the SNN network  
from Charleston, South Carolina for her on-the-scene report in Tomobiki. Uru  
is in an uproar over the return of a monster everyone hoped would never return  
to haunt them. While leaders throughout the local cluster praised Ataru  
Moroboshi for his swift and decisive action against the Mikado, even crediting  
him with slaying the despised Vosian dictator, the return of Ataru's Cyborg  
persona has sent shivers down the spines of Urusian leaders hoping to forge  
some reconciliation with Earth."  
  
Milan blinks as Captain Invader lumbers out of the chambers. The large  
warrior is haggard, clearly suffering from lack of sleep over the last while.  
"Captain Invader," the reporter aims the microphone at him. "Would you care  
to comment on the recent events on Colony Four?"  
  
Invader sighs. "First of all, I'd like to state that in no way does the  
government of Uru condone the senseless kidnapping of thousands of innocent  
people to satisfy the deranged desires of a lunatic whose time in office has  
passed. The swift, decisive action of the Sagussan Navy saved Tomobiki. This  
rescue is a laudable, noteworthy event, deserving of praise. Everyone  
welcomes the end of the Vosian Civil War. We've been in consultation with the  
Vosian government about the Mikado elements still active in the Confederation.  
They have assured us they are taking positive steps to ensure they do not  
spread their evil to other states as was the case many times in the past.  
  
"But," he sadly sighs, "...the fact that Mr. Groom, after suffering  
prolonged and considerable personal trauma, was forced to resort to the Cyborg  
to ensure that no one would ever attack his family and friends, is terrible.  
The Sagussans have too many problems to concern themselves with putting out  
fires provoked by people who can't accept what's happened to Mr. Groom. I  
have been speaking to Ambassador Kimaenowakai and she has assured me that Mr.  
Groom is alright, he's back to normal. I'm...still waiting on other news."  
  
"Captain, would you comment on the murders of several senior Imperial-  
aligned officials, including Uru's interior and defence minister, the day  
before the Colony Four massacre?" Mikan adds. "Rumour is rampant that your  
future son-in-law, acting in response to misfortunes befalling your daughter,  
took matters into his own hands and eliminated these officials."  
  
"I cannot comment on that," Invader shakes his head. "We have no proof  
that Mr. Groom was anywhere near Uru at that time."  
  
"But could you agree the possibility is there?"  
  
"Yes, the possibility is there," Invader nods. "However, I must add  
that before charges could ever be considered against Mr. Groom, our diplomatic  
stance with Sagussa must be analyzed. If indeed people who were working for  
those recently killed were responsible for what befell Lum, that will factor  
heavily into whatever actions the government may take against Mr. Groom."  
  
"Has your daughter talked to you about what she's endured?"  
  
"No, she hasn't," Invader sighs. "My daughter is in hiding right now."  
  
"Does she fear for her life?"  
  
"I...I can't say," Invader looks down, truly worn by the past two  
months. "No more questions, please..."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Heinba of the Free Vosian Central News Service, reporting from  
Lecashuto," the broadcaster scans her notes. "The Provisional Government has  
declared final victory over the Mikado. Again, with the firm assistance of  
the Fifth Republic of Sagussa, the Mikado and his troops were defeated in  
battle on Colony Four. It is regretted that innocent people from Tomobiki,  
the famed district of the Earth city of Tokyo which has served as the focal  
point of relations between Terrans and non-Terrans, were killed in the battle.  
Casualties inflicted on the Mikado have been finalized at 137,283 killed,  
27,846 wounded and captured and 8,562 captured.  
  
"While witnesses across the local cluster watched as Ataru Moroboshi,  
Sagussa's leader, executed the Mikado, the Provisional Government, mindfull of  
all the other times the Mikado escaped assassination, is hesitant on declaring  
him dead. Blood samples obtained from Ataru's Cyborg body reported to have  
come from the Mikado in their battle are presently en route from Sagussa to be  
analyzed by forensics experts. Once these are proven not to come from one of  
the Mikado's shadows, the dictator's final fate will be confirmed.  
  
"Most of the prisoners captured at Colony Four were repatriated this  
morning at Colony Ten. A thousand of these prisoners, hunter trainees and  
former street gang kids living on Colony Four prior to the Mikado's forces  
relocating there, remain in Sagussan custody. Many await news on the fate of  
their former schoolmaster, Special Hunter Corps commander Hisur, and his wife,  
former Interior Minister Sianba. Both disappeared when the attack on Colony  
Four was launched. They are now believed to be on Earth, having remained in  
Tomobiki when the district was teleported from Colony Four back to Earth.  
  
"The Provisional Government has officially apologized to Earth's United  
Nations for this incident. Plans are underway to send a permanent Vosian  
diplomatic delegation to the United Nations, the first time ever that a planet  
nominally protected under the Prime Directive will receive official diplomatic  
recognition. Further, ministers in the Cabinet are proposing an extension of  
overtures to the Sagussans in hopes of forging a permanent Vos-Sagussa treaty.  
  
"News from Sagussa remains scarce about Ataru Moroboshi's condition.  
Sagussan Defence Force Shipmistress-prime Elle explained to officials on  
Colony Ten that Moroboshi received a near-lethal dose of radiation in the  
incident over Den'sha Two, forcing his mind to be transferred temporarily into  
his Cyborg body, constructed as a weapon of last resort to be used against his  
enemies. So far, what went wrong with the Cyborg remains to be explained..."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Ryokucha, currently in the INN studios in Zeiwanopolis," the  
broadcaster faces his camera. "An official statement has been released by the  
Sagussan government in concerns with the Second Colony Four Massacre. We now  
switch to Tofunokoibito where Prime Councillor Sakura is meeting with Crown  
Princess Lupica, briefing her on the incident..."  
  
The screen switches to the palace grounds. Sakura and Lupica stand in  
front of reporters. "Good day, ladies and gentlemen," the prime councillor  
smiles. "Today is a day of reflection for many people, a day we wished would  
not have happened. None the less, the Republic's obligations are clear. I  
thank the government of the Confederation of Vos, which the Republic now  
recognizes as the only legitimate government of the Vosian people, for their  
cooperation in allowing us to fulfill our treaty obligations vis-a-vis Earth.  
  
"The facts are these," Sakura sighs. "Two days ago, the Mikado used an  
abandoned Fourth Republic monitoring station to teleport Tomobiki and over a  
hundred thousand innocent civilians to Colony Four. They were intended to be  
used as hostages, thereby provoking a war between the Confederation and the  
Republic. We sought the permission of the government in Lecashuto to pursue  
the criminals, punish them and safely return Tomobiki to Earth. This was  
accompliashed yesterday. In the battle, we inflicted eighty percent  
fatalities on the enemy. It is our belief the Mikado himself was executed by  
the *daimon'cha* in the final fight aboard Colony Four's warp monitoring  
station. We will soon confirm this.  
  
"The *daimon'cha* became involved when forced into a recently  
constructed cybernetic version of himself. I must iterate that the Cyborg  
under normal circumstances is designed as a weapon of last resort, controlled  
via conscience transference technology. This is where a person's living  
spirit is temporarily transmitted into a receptacle body for remote control.  
Thanks to radiation poisoning suffered by the *daimon'cha* in the Great Cosmic  
Scramble Auction," Sakura pauses as laughter echoes from the crowd, "...he was  
forced to perform *tre'cha,* the passing-on of his living spirit, into the  
Cyborg while his physical body was regenerated. I am pleased to report that  
he has returned to his real body and is now expected to make a full recovery."  
She takes a deep breath, then looks around. "I'll now take questions. Yes?"  
  
"Madame Prime Councillor, reports from Tomobiki state that while in the  
Cyborg, Moroboshi ruthlessly killed over two hundred Mikado hunters, many of  
whom were shot execution-style. Could you elaborate on what actually happened  
in Tomobiki?"  
  
Sakura sighs. "We cannot make a definitive statement. The engineers  
responsible for the Cyborg are still analyzing the mission tapes. Yes?"  
  
"Madame Prime Councillor, do you have any information regarding the two  
people slain by the Mikado in the monitor station just prior to Ataru's  
executing him?"  
  
"We would not like to release any information on them until we've traced  
down their histories and next-of-kin," Sakura smiles.  
  
"But, Madame Prime Councillor, as he killed the Mikado, Ataru mentioned  
two people named Akisur and Aya. Shinobu Miyaki stated the Zeiwanite woman in  
the monitor station was named Aya. Would you confirm that the names Ataru  
mentioned are those of the people the Mikado slew in the monitor station...?"  
  
"Please!!" Sakura exclaims. "No further comment can be made at this  
time! Let me remind you that over a hundred thousand people were killed  
yesterday! It may be a statistic to you, but each of those people, including  
those inside the monitor station, have relatives who are just now discovering  
they will never come home. They need time to mourn their loss. I realize  
people want to know these things and that by asking me, you're doing your job.  
But, please, let's keep this whole matter in perspective. Yesterday, Ataru  
and I did the most dreaded thing state leaders have to do. We ordered other  
people to die. We both realize what it means to do that...and neither he nor  
I wish to trivialize this. That is all," she turns away as reporters shout  
more questions...  
  
* * *  
  
"Nassur," Hisur stares at his former student.  
  
Eyes hollow, Nassur looks up. "What is it, Sensei?" he asks dully.  
  
Hisur notions him out of the office. The two proceed into the tunnels  
branching out from Nassur's part of Home Base. In Tunnel Forty-nine, the  
place where Akisur was teleported to Colony Four ten years before, a small  
crowd has gathered. "What's going on...?" Nassur wonders, then stops.  
  
Several feet from the warp, two graves have been dug. Simple stone  
markers reading AKISUR and AYARA stand at each grave's head. Between them, a  
memorial flame burns. Sagussan prayer ribbons hang over both grave markers.  
Cherry blesses the site. Blinking, Nassur walks up, then looks back. "When  
did this happen?"  
  
"We just discovered them," Sakura reports. "Given the Gatherer's speed,  
Ataru could've transported them here and left long before we came in."  
  
Nassur looks back, then kneels. There were only a few messages. A  
prayer from Marianoshoo, the cyberdoctor who had treated Aya in her short time  
with the Miyaki family. Prayers from Leona, Miranda, Rayna and Henra, the  
commanders who led the attack on Colony Four. A note from Noa and Lufy, both  
who were there when Akisur first met Shinobu. Two messages from Shinobu to  
her friends, wishing them peace and happiness in the next plane of existence.  
  
One from Ataru. YOU HAVE MY SILENCE.  
  
The hunter blinks, staring at the warp before him. Sighing, he stands.  
"I mourned him years ago, when he disappeared. It's not there."  
  
"Yes," Koosei pats his friend's back. "We understand."  
  
Nassur stares at his son's grave. After Akisur's "death," a grieving  
Cinba zip-filed and sealed all data on him in the Home Base computer, ensuring  
that no outsider would ever learn who he was. A final act for his first wife.  
"I'd like this tunnel sealed in."  
  
"It'll be done," Hisur sighs.  
  
Nassur nods. "*Nassur,*" the Home Base computer hesitantly calls in  
over the intercom. "*The 'Lyme'cha' is here. Krinba wants to talk to  
Commander Hisur and Minister Sianba.*"  
  
"Okay," Nassur turns away. "If there's a minister or any senior  
official aboard that ship, I want to talk to her."  
  
"*Yes,*" the computer replies.  
  
Everyone watches him go. "What do you suppose is going on?" Megane  
wonders.  
  
"I guess we're about to find out," Mendou muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Come to Sagussa?!" Elle-chan wonders. "Why?!"  
  
Presently, the shipmistress-prime meets with Nassur on Home Base's  
hangar deck. A small crew of Hisur's trainee hunters is busy sealing the  
entrance to Tunnel Forty-nine, ensuring Akisur's and Aya's final resting place  
will forever remain undisturbed. The "Perseverance" is gone; most of the  
hybrids had gone to Cademus for a weekend excursion while Nassur and Benten  
had gone to Earth. Everyone from Tomobiki surrounds the two. "I want to talk  
to Ataru," Nassur sighs. "I want to know what the plans were for that thing  
he had built. I thought he put the Cyborg to rest when you helped him get rid  
of the *saikoo jinseijitsu.* What's going on?!"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," Elle sighs. "The existence of that thing was  
news to us when he used it to kill Oogi over Den'sha Two! The only people who  
had any knowledge were Mikan and the bodyguards plus Catty."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Benten stares at the shipmistress-prime. "Catty was in  
on this?!"  
  
"She has certain knowledge when it comes to creating a clone via the  
regeneration matrix," Elle shakes her head. "It's the same process that was  
used in Lyna's creation. Mikan needed that to build this Cyborg. As far as I  
understand, the thing was meant to be controlled by CT technology. It's first  
use in combat actually went off well. But, when Ataru fell sick, his *mei'na*  
had to be stored somewhere outside of his body for it to be regenerated.  
Mikan proposed placing it in the Cyborg in lieu of having a nurse hold it."  
  
"And exposing someone's mind to the regeneration matrix that would be in  
that thing's brain cells is guaranteed to cause trouble," Koosei concludes.  
"The energies would start clawing at his spirit, tearing away memories as it  
sought to cleanse his mind. I assume that thing had buffers put into it...but  
obviously, they weren't up to the job."  
  
"Unfortunately," Elle sighs. "It is sheer luck that no one on Uru got a  
clear look at him when he was there, or else we'd be at war!"  
  
"What?!" Nassur pales. "You mean he killed Vel Pochik and the  
others...?!"  
  
Elle sadly nods. "That must never be broadcast," Oyuki muses.  
  
"Agreed," Nassur nods, then faces Elle. "How is he?"  
  
"He is incapacitated," the shipmistress-prime reports. "The stress has  
caused a severe breakdown; Lupica has ordered no visitors or affairs of state  
until he becomes more cognizant. I personally have no problem with you coming  
to Sagussa, Nassur. Once Krinba is finished talking to her former teacher,  
we'll be heading back."  
  
"What's going on?!" Benten wonders.  
  
"While they were with us, many of Hisur's trainees expressed a desire to  
migrate to Sagussa," Elle reports. "They have no home or family waiting for  
them on Vos. All of them were members of street gangs possessing little if no  
respect among the population. Many, I suspect, are going to make their way  
into Internal Security. I can surmise that Aisur and Munba will take over  
where Hisur and Sianba left off."  
  
Everyone blinks as Hisur and Krinba approach. The latter is now in the  
uniform of an Internal Security officer. "What's going on, Sensei?" Nassur  
stares at his former teacher.  
  
"The matter in the tunnel has been taken care of," Hisur smiles. "As  
for Sianba and me, I suspect that we'll be retiring from teaching new hunters.  
My students have unanimously voted to move to Sagussa."  
  
"That's good," Nassur stares at Krinba, then at her teacher. "But what  
of you two?"  
  
Hisur sighs. "We'll be heading on to Toukonokouen. I think its time  
both of us settled down and tried to live a less exciting life. Would it be  
possible, ma'am, for us to get a ride with you?" he stares at Elle.  
  
"Of course," Elle smiles.  
  
"Nassur, I'll have everyone returned to Earth," Oyuki reports. "I'm  
sure we all want to get home and assure our relatives that all is well."  
  
"Thanks, Oyuki," Nassur nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, the "Lyme'cha" assumes orbit over Sagussa. In the  
main hall of the Chamber of Eternity, Aisur and Munba await the arrival of the  
Republic's newest citizens. A transporter is heard, allowing Krinba, her  
boyfriend Farosur, Nassur, Benten (carrying Junba) and Elle to appear.  
"Welcome back," the Internal Security minister embraces the shipmistress-  
prime. "I see you obtained our new recruits."  
  
"You owe me one, Aisur-kun," Elle winks as she heads off.  
  
Aisur sighs, then faces Nassur. "It's good to finally meet you," he  
shakes the hunter's hand. "I barely knew your father back when we were  
younger. You look like him, you know."  
  
"Thank you," Nassur nods, then looks around. "Now, if you don't mind,  
I'd like to find out where Ataru is in this place."  
  
"Down to the end," Munba points toward his bedroom. "But good luck in  
trying to get past Lupica and Ayesha."  
  
"We'll try," Benten reports as they head off.  
  
As they proceed to Ataru's chambers, both glance around. The Chamber's  
main level was where the cryogenic tubes which preserved the *daishi'cha* over  
the centuries were located. Maintenance crews were busy dismantling them. "I  
never thought in all my life I'd come here," Benten muses. "Kinda plain,  
don't you think?"  
  
"Finding out the truth behind the legends is always a let-down," Nassur  
muses, approaching a maintenance engineer. "Excuse me, but where could I find  
Engineer Chief Mikan?"  
  
"Project Four room's several flights down," she looks up, revealing  
herself to be a tall, spry Yehisrite-born engineer officer with sunflower hair  
and green eyes. "But I wouldn't go in there right now. They're tearing that  
thing apart trying to find out what went wrong. Everyone wants to know what's  
going on with the Cyborg! You'll have to get in line...what is it?" she  
wonders, blinking as familiarity crosses the Vosian's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Nassur shakes his head. "You look very familiar."  
  
She smiles. "I'm Gilnira," she offers her hand. "I'm sure Dake-chan's  
told you about me."  
  
Nassur laughs, gently squeezing her hand. "You know this girl?" Benten  
stares at her husband.  
  
"Well, Benten, if you've ever been aboard the 'Goddess of Luck,' you  
would've seen this woman's picture on the bridge," Nassur smiles. "Dake-chan  
knew her about fifty years ago..." his eyes fall on her upper arm, noting the  
sequential number 99999. "You're second to last, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Gilnira nods. "Hi, Benten."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Benten shakes the engineer's hand. "You've had  
any chance to talk to Dakejinzou lately?"  
  
"Well, after Dake-chan and Henry rescued this lug from the Mikado over  
Gomiana several years back, we met," Gilnira smiles. "And now that she has  
her new base, I can call her anytime I want. Anyhow, why don't you come by my  
quarters later, Nassur? There's someone else I think you'll want to meet. I  
have to get back to work. Just ask James for directions."  
  
"Sure," Nassur nods as they head off.  
  
"Can you believe that?!" Benten gasps as they approach Ataru's bedroom.  
"I wonder how many other reunions are possible with these people?!"  
  
"Well, we just might find out," Nassur chuckles, then stops in front of  
an imposing door. "I guess this is the place," he presses the doorbell.  
  
The door opens, revealing Lupica. "Oh, there you are!" the surgeon-  
general sighs. "Maybe you can put some sense into this idiot!! C'mon in!"  
  
"How is he?" Nassur wonders as they head inside.  
  
"Not good," Lupica lowers her voice. "Please keep the questions to a  
minimum. He needs time to recover. Don't press."  
  
Nassur nods as he approaches Ataru. The *daimon'cha* is in his chair  
viewing the cliffs of the Esanta'cha, Amora asleep in his arms. Ayesha drapes  
a blanket over him, then withdraws. Nassur stops, eyes wide on seeing the  
baby girl in his friend's arm, then gazes out into the valley.  
  
"This valley was once covered by a beautiful jungle," Ataru softly  
intones, making no additional movement to acknowledge his visitor. "Can  
hardly say that now, can you?"  
  
Nassur frowns. Given Ataru's new abilities, his brainwave pattern was a  
total blank. It was impossible to tell if he was in full command of his  
senses. "I'm sure it'll be that way, soon," he replies. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Everyone's asked that since I woke up," Ataru sighs. "Still so little  
that I can remember. Yet...according to what others have said, it may be best  
that I don't remember too much."  
  
"It was...nasty," Nassur's lips twist. "Why'd you have it built?"  
  
Ataru sighs. "I would've preferred not to," his lips twitch. "But  
despite all hopes and wishes to the contrary, there are those in this galaxy,"  
his eyes turn up to see the disc of the Milky Way looking behind the bright  
orb of Sen'a, "...who must be demonstrated again and again that there are  
certain limits one will tolerate." He takes a deep breath, then continues.  
"I am through being surprised by those who cannot learn to leave well enough  
alone. I am through seeing my fiancee suffer because others cannot learn to  
leave her alone. If demonstrations like Colony Four are the only way to  
clearly transmit that message, then I shall take no blame for the suffering to  
follow. No, sir...I will not take any further blame."  
  
"I understand," the Vosian sighs, deciding that pressing Ataru on that  
topic was enough for now. "I...noticed what you did on Home Base."  
  
Ataru gently nods, shifting the chair to face his friend. "Shinobu  
insisted on that. It seemed fair. I grieve for your loss, even if it is ten  
years later, so to speak. I assume Lum knew him in the past."  
  
Nassur and Benten shudder on seeing the gaunt face, the lost look in his  
eyes. It was as if the *daimon'cha* was desperately trying to understand what  
had brought him to this place and time. "She did," Nassur replies. "When he  
disappeared, it hurt her a lot."  
  
Ataru wearily nods. "Then it is best to remain silent on this matter,"  
he sighs, staring at Amora, allowing her to squeeze his finger. "I have seen  
enough death to last me several lifetimes now."  
  
"I know," Nassur muses, then remembers Elle's words on Home Base. "It  
seems you were pretty busy on Uru before coming out to Colony Four."  
  
The *daimon'cha* blinks, clearly wondering what Nassur was speaking of,  
then nods. "There is no problem there," Ataru gently rubs his forehead.  
"They acted in a clandestine manner against those I care for. I could not  
stand by and allow Lum to fight them alone. I could not sit here and permit  
their acts against her to go unanswered."  
  
"That's understandable," Nassur nods. "But you're placing Lum's dad and  
those who would support reforms on Uru in a precarious position. If he can  
produce proof that you are instigating this, Yethis could easily start a war  
between Uru and Sagussa. That's not what you want, is it?"  
  
"No," Ataru's eyes narrow. Whether from fatigue or calculation, Nassur  
could not be sure. "Ando Pochik is the next target."  
  
The hunters tense. "Don't you think you ought to cool off on them for a  
while?!" Benten wonders. "Shit, Ataru, you keep smashing them into a corner,  
all hell's going to break loose!"  
  
"Oogi confessed that Ando was the one who instigated the cosmic scramble  
at Den'sha Two," Ataru wearily reports. "If he is capable of doing that to  
us, he can do much more damage to the Democratic Alliance, even Lum or members  
of the Tribal Council. We will have to move swiftly..."  
  
His voice trails off as his eyes return to the Esanta'cha. "Ataru?"  
Nassur wonders.  
  
"We will speak further of this in the morning," Ataru sighs. "I am  
pleased you two are well..."  
  
Nassur and Benten exchange a worried look. They had NEVER seen Ataru so  
worn down in the time they have known him. By then, Shinobu has come into the  
bedroom. She walks up to take Amora from her father's arms. "It's time for  
you to rest, Ataru-kun," she soothingly intones. "C'mon, let's go to bed..."  
  
Ataru is already asleep. Handing Amora to Nassur, Shinobu pulls the  
blanket over her former boyfriend, then kisses his forehead. "Get some rest,"  
she whispers. "We'll be right here."  
  
His only response is a shallow sigh...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in deep space, Sil Dedron has just shut off her television.  
Contently smiling, the Oni programs a course into her scout, sending it back  
to Uru. With her husband safe and sound, Sil could get back and deal with the  
problems Vel Pochik created for the Alliance, especially her clone twin.  
  
It was fortunate that she had met up with Lum and the others after their  
return from Sagussa, Sil muses as she lifts the tiny computer chip with a pair  
of tweezers. Presently, that chip contained all her memories and knowledge,  
the very essence of her being. She had spent the last three hours in a trance  
as a memory-analyzer made a digitalized copy of her *mei'na.* Nene had given  
it to her in case of emergencies. With the distinct possibility that the  
Imperialists were after her, Sil decided now was the time to get ready.  
  
Placing the chip in a container, she then fits it in a warp-probe.  
About the size of her leg, it was capable of short bursts at transwarp speeds.  
The "Hasei'cha" was patrolling this area, ready to go to Uru to intervene in  
case Lum needed help. With the majority of the Imperial Round now dead thanks  
to Ataru, Sil wondered if in the end run this would be necessary. "Better to  
be safe than sorry," Nene's words echo in her mind. Sil smiles, then after  
closing the probe, begins to program her message.  
  
"This is Sil Dedron," she sighs. "I am recording this message in the  
eventuality that I may die over the next few days and if the life-saving  
measures Lum and Nene prepared for me fail. The computer chip containing my  
memories is in this probe. If Vel's plan to use my clone to destroy the  
Alliance proceeds as planned, I'm sure Nene can use this to stop it. I know  
clones are frowned upon on Sagussa, but I request under the rules of the Edict  
of Clones and Cloning Technology that my clone be allowed to live. I...never  
had much of a family, so it would be nice to pass on something to a relative.  
  
"Being in sound mind and body, I declare this message to be my last will  
and testament. I bestow all my worldly possessions to my clone twin, as well  
as my title as Head of the Dedron House. I ask my friends in the Democratic  
Alliance to accept her as they did me; Nene can ensure that happens. If at  
all possible, the truth of her existence should be kept secret from the  
public. We need leaders to direct Uru into the future, not martyrs. Besides,  
vengeance against Vel and his ilk is better served while alive, not dead.  
  
"To you, my sister, do not look at me as an enemy. Do not think of me  
as a traitor. It...depends on your viewpoint, I guess. If the Imperials win,  
millions will suffer. The cruel cycle of Empire, revolution and chaos will  
continue. Please, I beg you, don't turn back the clock. If the Alliance  
succeeds, peace will finally come to Uru. I...wish that along with my  
memories, I could bestow you the ability to see things as I do. But the  
decision in the end must be yours. And if you really are me, than I know  
you'll make the right one. I wish that I could have come to known you. But  
even without that, I love you.  
  
"Finally, a personal request. As Head of a traditional House, I have  
the undisputed right to recommend one person to enter the Urusian Defence  
Force Academy. In hopes that relations between Uru and Earth will improve  
over the next few years, I recommend that Shutaro Mendou, my beloved husband,  
be entered into the next available class. He has already apprenticed under  
the bounty hunter Nassur during the Planet of Shadows mission and is willing  
to learn. I believe that when Earth creates its own defence force, they will  
need trained personnel to successfully guide them.  
  
"For you, Dear, please don't be sad. My love for you will never die.  
Even if I am in Heaven, I'll watch over you. I realize my gift of allowing  
you to go to the Academy may seem minuscule, but I know deep in my heart what  
you want. You want to embrace the stars. Let this be your chance. Further,"  
Sil pauses, biting her lip, "...if I don't survive and if you feel that you  
don't want to subject yourself further to your family's control, then by all  
means seek my twin. If I know Nene, she will become me...and I know that she  
will love you as I have loved you. Good-bye, my love...and take care. I know  
we will meet again..."  
  
Sil tenses as a sensory alarm sounds off. Looking at the reading, her  
eyes widen as sensors report an Urusian cruiser decloaking near her scout,  
shields rising and weapons charging. Programming the message into the probe,  
she quickly loads it into a torpedo tube. Muttering a final farewell, she  
thumbs the firing trigger. The probe blasts free of the scout, then engages  
warp drive as it rockets away to its destination...  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that?!" Ando screams.  
  
"A probe, sir!" the sensory officer reports. "It's heading for Uru!!"  
  
"Shoot it down!!" the intelligence chief barks.  
  
Before weapons could be brought to bear, the probe disappears in a trail  
of warp energies. "It's gone, sir!!" the sensory officer sighs.  
  
Ando trembles. Like almost everyone in the galaxy, he had seen what  
Ataru Moroboshi had done to the Mikado. The chances were that Sil had fired a  
warning message to the *daimon'cha's* friends on Uru, alerting them to the  
existence of her clone twin. If so, they could then stop her...or worse,  
reprogram her into betraying her creators. His father would have died in vain  
and the Sagussans would have another excuse to destroy the Imperial Round.  
Sil would win. "Lock weapons on the scout!!" he growls.  
  
The weapons officer trains the cruiser's guns on the fleeing scout.  
"Sir, shouldn't we demand that person surrender?" the first officer wonders.  
  
Ando glares at him. "That woman is a traitor to Uru!" he snarls. "She  
has dealt with aliens intent on overthrowing the government, the same people  
who killed General Des, my father and who knows how many others!! What would  
you do when you confronted one of those people, Commander?!"  
  
The officer blinks, then nods. "Yes, sir!" he turns to the weapons  
officer. "Open fire!!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Eight: Re-genesis" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Patrick Vera for a plot suggestion  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-seventh of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE EIGHT: RE-GENESIS," the galaxy  
recovers from witnessing the events on Colony Four. Nassur learns that Ataru  
and Shinobu had buried Akisur's and Aya's bodies on Home Base before returning  
to Sagussa. Ataru's *mei'na* has been returned to his old body, now slowly  
recovering from the mental trauma of being in the Cyborg. Hisur and Sianba  
proceed into retirement on Toukonokouen. Krinba and Hisur's other students  
migrate to Sagussa. Nassur and Benten also come to visit Ataru. Meanwhile,  
Sil makes preparations in case she dies, which seems likely with Ando having  
caught up to her...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
With that all said and done...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Sil screams as the first weapons volley slams into her scout, wrecking  
the craft's shields and causing massive power failures throughout the small  
ship. A conduit explodes, spreading flames across her arm and side. The Oni  
drops to her knees as another explosion drops a heavy frame on her back. Her  
breath is knocked out as she transforms herself into energy to escape. More  
explosions come as the scout's hull is mercilessly pummelled. In her present  
state, Sil is unharmed. However, she knows that even in her energy form, Sil  
cannot survive the hard vacuum of space.  
  
Flying to the bridge, she locates Nene's other present: a hazardous  
environment shield-generator. Reverting to normal, she straps it to her arm,  
then presses the tan button and an air bubble encases her. The Pathfinder  
discovered the device in stores before coming to Uru. Feeling the device's  
tractor arrays form a protective cocoon around her, Sil remains in place as  
her ship disintegrates, morbidly drawn to the disintegrating control panels  
and buckling bulkheads, none of which can now harm her. She had never seen a  
ship blow up from the inside.  
  
The scout finally explodes, the pressure of the detonating reactor core  
flinging Sil into cold space. Given the force of the blast, Sil is hurled  
away from the scene at many times the speed of sound. Fortunately, the shield  
generator maintains the air around her at room temperature. There was also an  
oxygen converter, which recycled the air bubble for as long as required.  
Hopefully, whatever contaminants were in the scout's atmosphere when she  
activated the generator would not clog up the system before rescue came...  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere, on a remote, unexplored Class M world in a system situated on  
the border between Karasutengu and Vosian space, a computer system activates.  
Sensors come on line as a communications transceiver picks up an automated  
distress message. Even though the system has not detected someone for over  
fourteen thousand years, its primary directives were still intact. A pilot  
had just lost her ship.  
  
The station began its search and rescue procedures...  
  
* * *  
  
"Eluza!!" Amy looks up from her station. "We just picked up an  
automated distress call!"  
  
"What?!" the shipmistress straightens. "Where from?! Who is it?!"  
  
"Unknown!" the coxswain stares confusedly at her readings. "Computer  
analysis states that the transmitter is a personal hazardous-environment  
shield generator system...but it doesn't identify the wearer. However, it  
appears to be in the Dead Zone several light years from Yiziba."  
  
Eluza blinks. "Who could that be?!" she wonders.  
  
"Ma'am, should we investigate?" Amy stares at her commander.  
  
"Yes!" Eluza straightens herself. "Intercept course!!"  
  
"Aye, ma'am! ETA six minutes!"  
  
The "Hasei'cha" banks port and flies into hyperspace...  
  
* * *  
  
"There!" Ando sneers, staring at the ballooning gasses which were once  
Sil's scout. "That finishes her!! Signals, contact DID HQ. Inform them a  
probe will be coming into the home system very soon from this location!  
Intercept and destroy at once!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the communications officer turns to her board.  
  
"Sir!!" the sensory officer looks up from his station. "Look!"  
  
Ando stares at the viewscreen. Soaring rapidly away from the scene was  
a bubble of air, a woman inside. "Damn!!" he growls. "She ejected!!"  
  
"Orders, sir?" the weapons officer inquires.  
  
"Can you hit that?!" the general wonders, pointing at the screen.  
  
"I can!"  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Contact.  
  
Sensors had now located the downed pilot. She, a female humanoid whose  
life-signs indicate she has conceived twins, was now in empty space close to  
the home system of the humanoid race calling themselves Yizibahojei. The  
pilot, ironically, was of the race calling themselves Oni-Urusian. That did  
not disturb the SAR station's computer. Its directives were plain.  
  
Deep inside the station, the reactors feeding the emergency transporter  
system come on line as a transporter lock is attempted...  
  
* * *  
  
Sil's eyes widen in horror as Ando's cruiser moves toward her, several  
long guns now aiming at her face. Tears sting her cheeks as realization falls  
on her. There was no escape this time. They had tried but failed. Now it  
was up to Nene, Lum and her sister.  
  
"Good-bye, Dear..." she sniffs. "I love you...avenge me..."  
  
* * *  
  
Mendou bursts out of bed. "Sil-chan!!!"  
  
Eyes wide with panic, the scion of Japan's richest family stumbles to  
the window of his bedroom, gazing intently at the moonlit night over Tomobiki.  
Staring into the sector of the sky where his wife's homeworld lay. That dream  
was so real. But was it?  
  
The door behind him opens, revealing his chief Kuromegane. Lights snap  
on. "Sir, are you alright?! We heard you call Mistress Sil's name...?!"  
  
The bodyguard pauses as the sight of his employer's gaunt face. He then  
gazes at the full moon over their heads. A chill runs through his heart as  
Mendou returns to the night sky. "Sir, can you be sure...?" the Kuromegane  
wonders, walking up to his side.  
  
"Lad," a strange voice utters from behind them.  
  
Both turn to see Cherry standing there, a forlorn look on the monk's  
face. His presence said it all. "Did you...?" Mendou hoarsely wonders.  
  
Cherry nods, staring at the Kuromegane. The bodyguards straightens  
himself, then bows respectfully to his employer. "Sir, we will pray for her,"  
he vows, then departs.  
  
The monk approaches Mendou. "Come, lad," Cherry sighs. "It is in the  
hands of Buddha..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Fire!!!" Ando barks.  
  
The cannons thunder...  
  
* * *  
  
Emergency alert.  
  
Sensors detect an alien craft aiming at the downed pilot. The first  
volley went wide, but if the gunnery officer aboard that ship corrected for  
roll, the pilot would be rendered into her component atoms. Fortunately, the  
designers of this station kept battle conditions in mind when a rescue had to  
be effected. With that, emergency transporter protocols were engaged.  
  
Acquisition lock. Commence transport...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we there yet?!" Eluza wonders.  
  
"Two minutes!" Amy reports.  
  
"Damn!! Faster!"  
  
"I'm pushing her to the limit! She'll fall apart!!"  
  
"Fall apart, then!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sil shivers as the next bolt of energy rips past several scant metres  
from her shoulder. The weapons officer on Ando's ship was really good. Just  
another correction and she would be cooked. She closes her eyes, preparing  
for the flesh-searing heat of a full-power laser, multiplied a thousand fold  
from the sting of a hand-held weapon. She doubted the shield system could  
withstand a direct hit.  
  
It finally comes. The energy slams into the tractor field, overwhelming  
it in the blink of an eye. The shield generator explodes, sending wrenching  
pain through Sil's arm as electricity and generator plasma mangle her hand.  
With it gone, the bubble collapses. In her mind's eye, Sil's life flashes  
past at transwarp speed. But with it does not come oblivion.  
  
Instead, she feels the tingle of a transporter beam.  
  
* * *  
  
"Got her!!" the weapons officer laughs as the bubble burns away.  
  
Ando breathes out in relief. "Good shot!" he sighs, looking away. In  
truth, he had hoped it would have never gone this far. Part of his mind  
screams denial. It was not his responsibility. He did not kill Sil. The  
Alliance corrupted her, turned her against her destiny. The Alliance killed  
her. Her Terran "husband" killed her. He was not at fault. Exhaling, he nod  
thanks to the weapons officer. He would be up for promotion soon enough.  
  
"Sir!!" the sensory officer yelps. "Sensors indicate a ship entering  
the sector! I.D. makes her R.S.S. 'Hasei'cha!!'"  
  
Ando jolts. As soon as the Sagussans went public with their existence,  
the identity of the ship which had so humiliated Kakaru Azu in the "Tripwire  
Incident" was known. Like everything else about that strange desert world  
outside the Barrier, the identities and lives of that annoying ship's crew  
were unknown to him. However, given their activities over Earth, they were  
capable of pulling aces out of nowhere when it suited them. Now, what were  
they doing here? "Never mind!" he sighs. "Set course for home! We have  
other things to do!!"  
  
"Aye, sir," the helmsman plots a course...  
  
* * *  
  
Ando's ship moves away from the scene as the "Hasei'cha" approaches,  
scanners on full power trying to interpret what happened. On the bridge, Spea  
identifies the cruiser. "The flagship of the Urusian Defence Intelligence  
Directorate?" Eluza wonders. "What brings them here, I wonder?!"  
  
"Ma'am!" Rumy looks up from her station. "Sensors have just identified  
the ship just destroyed. It's a Urusian Class Twenty-nine scout, pennant  
number CSU-278-D. Registered to..." her face pales, "...Sil Dedron of Uru."  
  
The bridge is cloaked in silence as everyone interprets that message.  
"Are you sure, Rumy?!" Shildy hoarsely inquires.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the science chief sadly nods. "Also...we just picked up a  
shield generator belt...or what's left of it."  
  
"And?!" Pony gulps.  
  
Rumy shakes her head, turning away as tears flow down her cheeks.  
Seeing this, Spea feels rage surge from her heart. "Locking all weapons on  
the Urusian cruiser!!" she announces, programming controls.  
  
"Belay that!" Eluza counters.  
  
"Eluza!!!" Amy cries.  
  
"I said belay that!!" the shipmistress repeats. "We're here to prevent  
a war, not start one!!"  
  
Spea bolts to her feet. "You saw what they did to her!!" she points at  
the sea of wreckage before them. "This is cold-blooded murder, plain and  
simple!! We can't let that slime get away with it!!!"  
  
"I know!" Eluza snaps. "But we did not see the DID actually firing on  
Sil's ship!! All we've seen since our arrival is an Urusian cruiser serving  
as DID flagship in the same sector of space as a destroyed scout belonging to  
a senior official of the Democratic Alliance of Uru! The DID could easily say  
to their own government that they had come onto the scene just as the ship was  
destroyed! They could doctor their flight tapes to make it look like WE were  
the ones who fired on Sil's ship!! By now, they must know it was our people  
who killed their former leader!"  
  
"So?!!" Spea snarls. "Damn it, Eluza, who pays for Sil's death?!!"  
  
"That will come in due time!!" Eluza fixes the combat officer with a  
stare. "It will come, Spea! We have to be patient!!"  
  
Spea stares at her commander, then nods in reluctant acceptance.  
Returning to her chair, the combat officer appears unwilling to accept Eluza's  
opinion on this matter. Sighing, Eluza turns to Rumy. "Send a coded message  
to Lum. Tell her what's happened."  
  
"Aye-aye," Rumy nods, then blinks as another reading comes to her.  
"Eluza, sensors just picked up the ion trail of a warp-probe leaving the last  
position of Sil's ship heading for Uru!!"  
  
The bridge crew stare at the science chief. "A warp-probe?!" Patty  
wonders. "Who gave her one of those?!"  
  
"Lum, maybe!" Eluza sighs. "Intercept course, Amy! Let's make sure it  
gets to the right people!!"  
  
"Aye-aye, ma'am!" Amy plots course...  
  
* * *  
  
Sil floats unconscious in the regeneration tank, mind-shields protecting  
her *mei'na* from eventual disintegration prolonged exposure to the matrix  
guaranteed. Already, the wounds on her arms and body were clearing. Stasis  
fields surround her abdomen, ensuring that her unborn would not experience  
accelerated growth while the Oni remained in the matrix. An interesting side-  
effect of Ojin's discovery, a person could be literally grown from fertilized  
egg to full adult in less than a day. This was the process Ojin used to  
create Lyna...and millennia later, Mikan used to create the Cyborg.  
  
Nearby, the medical computer monitors her progress. In a day, Sil would  
emerge, whole and healthy. However, the SAR station had no means of deep-  
space communication. The hyperspace transmitter, located on a nearby  
mountain, was destroyed in a landslide several millennia ago. Perhaps the  
pilot, upon revival, could jury-rig a communicator to summon assistance. The  
station's sensors, over the years, had noted the existence of several  
marginally advanced races on Vos, Tengu, Elle and Yiziba. Strangely, none had  
come to Uketoru to examine the native life-forms, examining the world via  
deep-space probes. Perhaps they found the Uketoru socially incompatible or  
too primitive.  
  
Such was irrelevant now. That would be for the pilot to decide...  
  
* * *  
  
"We put in twenty mind-shields in the Cyborg when we first constructed  
him," Mikan explains to Nassur, Benten and Shinobu over morning tea in the  
Project Four room. "It was enough to protect his mind, part of which would  
always be in his real body, whenever he made use of the CT machine. None of  
us wondered what would've happened if we put his whole mind into the Cyborg;  
the urgency of the situation didn't give us the opportunity to clearly think  
this out. Fourteen of them were burnt out by the time Ataru's *mei'na* was  
restored. I hesitate to wonder what could've happened to him if they all  
failed."  
  
"So what're you guys going to do?" Benten spares a shivering gaze at the  
immobile machine-man now on a diagnostic table.  
  
"We'll double the number of mind-shields, upgrading them so that his  
mind could withstand being the Cyborg under emergency circumstances for a  
maximum of a week," Badoka sighs. "Further, we're exploring an option which  
will, if someone tries to kill Ataru and Lum is nowhere around to perform  
*tre'cha*, allow his *mei'na* to automatically transfer into the Cyborg. We  
recovered some cloning machines when we salvaged the fleet at Den'sha Two.  
Lupica is allowing one to go into service for emergencies."  
  
"We could use that for Junba," Shinobu muses.  
  
"Would you want to?" Kiiwii wonders. "I mean, you're making a copy of a  
copy. You can't break into Cinba's grave to grow a new Junba, so would you  
risk subjecting your bond-mate to that?"  
  
"I don't know," Shinobu absently feels her left shoulder. After the  
incident with her four future-selves, she allowed Catty to eliminate the  
scarring left from wounds a possessed Megane gave her on Phentax Twelve.  
While her skin was now flawless, the psychological scars took longer to heal.  
"After seeing so much death...after seeing Ataru-kun butcher the Mikado, not  
even give him a fair fight...I think I want to see more life emerge."  
  
"Careful, Shinobu," Zakuro warns, holding up a finger. "Creating any  
form of life is quite simple once you set your mind to it. The trick is, are  
you prepared to take responsibility in raising your offspring, making sure  
she's capable of being a contributing member of society."  
  
"That's a good point," Shinobu muses, then blinks as someone steps into  
the room. "Madoka, what're you doing here?!"  
  
Everyone turns to see Hikaru's bond-mate approach. A beautiful raven-  
haired Fukunokami-born administrator, the Speaker of the House of Assembly was  
rarely seen beyond her chambers. Beside Madoka was a young Vosian boy Reiko's  
age, clad in a plain tan-and-white jumpsuit, connoting someone who had yet  
chosen a career. He held onto Madoka's hand, the sparkle in his eyes  
reminiscent of a young boy who had just got a crush on a pretty teacher. "My,  
Madoka-chan," Mikan muses. "Robbing the cradle, are we?"  
  
The icy glare the Speaker gives the engineer is enough to cause Mikan to  
regret opening her mouth. "Very droll, Mikan," she sighs, then smiles at her  
companion. "Noma-chan just wanted to see everything, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" the young boy nods.  
  
"He's one of the Colony Four hunters, isn't he?" Nassur muses.  
  
"Yes," Madoka smiles. "He attached himself to me as soon as he arrived.  
Noma-chan, you know Nassur, don't you?"  
  
"Should I care?" Nomasur looks away from the renegade hunter. "Blacks,  
whites, golds...they're all the same to me!"  
  
Nassur frowns. Being a former street kid whose friends were routinely  
killed by Mikado and rebel forces, Nomasur detested all hunters regardless of  
the cygnet's colour on their uniform. Like his fellows, Nomasur had shed his  
kill-belt. Hisur ensured that his students wore them at all times in hopes of  
instilling pride as Vosians. Certainly they would be allowed here; Sagussans  
allowed people to wear accoutrements denoting their ancestral homes. Hisur's  
plan had been doomed to failure from the start.  
  
"Anyhow," Madoka pulls out a datapadd, handing it to Shinobu. "I think  
you should read that, Shinobu."  
  
"What's this?" Shinobu stares at the letter, then reads:  
  
"To Madoka, Speaker of the House of Assembly,  
  
"We, the undersigned, request that you, in your capacity as  
Chief Immigration Officer, permit Shinobu Miyaki of Tokyo-to,  
Japan, Earth, the right to emigrate to Sagussa. She has proven  
time and time again to be energetic, friendly, open-minded. She  
has been willing to cooperate with Sagussan forces over the last  
eight months. We believe she has demonstrated the necessary drive  
and energy to become an active participant in the Grand Design."  
  
Shinobu gapes at the names under the paragraph. Noa, Mie, Honey, Catty,  
Marianoshoo, Makoto, Ayesha, the whole crew of Pathfinder Troop Six, the whole  
ship's company of the "Hasei'cha," even the whole of Makinoshoo's Hostage  
Rescue Team! "That isn't all, Shinobu," Madoka smiles. "A second petition's  
been run by your spirit-sister; she hasn't collected all her names. You've  
got over three dozen sponsors ready to back you up if you decided to accept."  
  
Shinobu stares at the government minister, then re-reads the message.  
Makoto and Maria told her they would sponsor her on the spot if she elected to  
live on Sagussa. Sylia certainly hinted at such during the time Shinobu was  
in Nerima. "I...I...I don't know what to say," she finally utters, staring at  
Madoka. "I...gods, I thought this was a joke!"  
  
"May I see that?" Mikan holds out her hand.  
  
Shinobu passes it to the engineer. Mikan reads the message, then calls  
up the typing function, adding another line. Kiiwii, Badoka and Zakuro add  
their lines, then the latter returns it to Shinobu. Ataru's former girlfriend  
blinks, stunned that the four had just added their names to the list of  
sponsors. "Why?!" she stares at Mikan.  
  
"Shinobu...at first, we didn't like what we heard about you," Mikan  
sighs. "All we knew about you was what we felt from Ataru prior to the Spirit  
War. How you just gave up, walked away from him for Mendou, abandoning him to  
Lum. How you, before he began to see Lum more as a friend than an enemy, made  
him feel that he had no true friend left in Tomobiki, that if given a choice  
between Lum's wishes and his, you'd side with Lum. How you used him to try to  
win Nassur's attention; you know how that ended. That you were just as bad,  
maybe worse, than people like Mendou, Lum's guards and Lan."  
  
Shinobu winces. "That jaundiced all our opinions of you, especially  
Noa's and Mie's," Mikan admits. "But over time, we learned you were  
different. That once a particular situation got your mind off the boyfriend  
du jour," the engineer smirks as everyone else laughs, "...you really were  
Ataru's friend. What you experienced in Nerima, what you did when we fought  
the Niphentaxians, your standing with Ataru through so much over the last  
while. You might think of this as an apology of sorts, after all the pain we  
heaped on you. But we all feel you belong here. You've tried so hard to make  
a life of yourself on Earth. Every time, it's proven unsuccessful. Maybe  
...maybe it's time for you to start looking elsewhere."  
  
Feeling her cheeks colour, Shinobu stares at the letter. "But what  
could I do?" she wonders.  
  
"You said you wanted to be a nurse," Nassur muses. "This planet has the  
best medical corps in the galaxy! This would be a perfect place for you to  
train."  
  
"Catty would take you as an apprentice right this instant," Madoka adds.  
"Every doctor on the planet would kill to take you under their wing."  
  
"And if medicine turns out not to be your specialty, there are other  
selections," Mikan smiles. "Take working as a Pathfinder. Priss and Lufy  
could show you things Nassur couldn't conceive of."  
  
"Being a Pathfinder doesn't mean you have to kill," Kiiwii adds. "You  
can train yourself to NOT kill. Missions like that are possible."  
  
Shinobu sighs. "If...I accept, does that mean I have to endure what  
Ataru-kun and Lum went through?" she stares at Madoka.  
  
"It's advisable," the Speaker sighs. "Not because it's mandatory; we're  
not going to subject Noma-chan and his friends to it if they don't want it.  
But I should warn you: if you decide to live here but not submit to genetic  
modification, you'll grow old and die long before the oldest of us hit middle  
age. You'll make friends here; you already have. They'll want you to  
experience what they experience. You won't have that chance if you don't  
cross that bridge. But if you're afraid of enduring what Ataru and Lum  
experience when they became Sagussans, we won't hold it against you."  
  
Shinobu stares at the letter before her. People here had faith in her.  
Noa, the woman who worked behind the scenes to show Lum how people had become  
psychologically enslaved to her; that if she was to marry Ataru, she had to  
cut herself free of Tomobiki. Mie, the first person in Shinobu's life to  
stand face-to-face with her and tell her she could not have her way...and was  
strong enough to make her point. Sylia, the first person to broach this  
possibility with Shinobu, the person who showed Ataru's former girlfriend that  
those who wanted him could happily accept her. Tears sting her eyes as she  
hands the letter back to Madoka, nodding. Smiling, the Speaker types a line,  
then shows it to Shinobu. PETITION GRANTED.  
  
"Welcome to Sagussa," Madoka smiles as everyone cheers...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Shinobu steps into Ataru's bedroom. This morning had  
brought hope to those watching over the *daimon'cha.* He was able to move  
around, spoke with clear sentences and was able to hold a lengthy conversation  
with Nassur about affairs on Uru. As long as he did not push it, Lupica  
expected full recovery in a week. Presently, Ataru was giving Amora her  
formula, having just changed her diaper. "Hi, Ataru-kun!" she smiles.  
  
Ataru looks up, blinking in surprise at seeing her now in a nursing  
assistant's uniform. Despite previous derogatory comments about Shinobu's  
figure, the uniform was quite flattering. "Wow!!" he whistles. "When did  
this happen?!"  
  
"You might not know this, but a lot of people want me to live here,"  
Shinobu slides in beside him. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, if it's what you want, I won't stand in your way," Ataru smiles.  
"But be sure you want this, Shinobu. Noa and the others are going out on a  
limb for you. Many on Sagussa still equate you with the rest of the crowd."  
  
"I'll just have to work on changing their attitudes," she sighs. "I  
must admit, though. I never thought that your dreams of a harem would not  
only benefit you, but Lum and myself...even the guys!"  
  
"I know," he nods. "I just hope we won't regret this. Things can still  
go wrong. I learned that the hard way three days ago."  
  
"True," she sighs. "Oh, Nassur finally met up with Tenba. Why didn't  
you tell him his old girlfriend was living here?"  
  
"Why aren't we telling him the truth about Akisur?" he muses. "There's  
nothing he could do now that he's married to Benten and has to worry about  
Junba-chan. If he was still single, Tenba would be an option, even if Vosians  
can't recognize Sagussans. That's not true now, isn't it?"  
  
"No," she sighs. "But it's good to know that the Mikado didn't succeed  
all the time. Oh, Biiko still wants to take you to the Esanta'cha to show you  
the site of your house. If you feel up to it, tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd love to," he reaches for her hand. "As long as I have company. I  
still have to take you to the Forge one of these days."  
  
"I can't wait," she winks.  
  
Both jolt as James' voice interrupts. "*A signal from Lum, Ataru.*"  
  
"Put it here," Ataru sighs.  
  
A holographic screen appears before Ataru and Shinobu, revealing a wet-  
faced Lum. "Lum, what's wrong?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
"D-darling...Sh-shinobu..." Lum sniffs, then blurts out. "Sil's dead!!"  
  
Silence falls over the room...  
  
* * *  
  
In their small campsite near the Invader home, everyone supporting Lum  
relaxes around a fire as the Oni passes the terse news to her fiance and  
friend. Sitting by the fire is the small warp-probe Sil managed to get off  
before Ando's attack. Already, Nene was tearing it apart, the vital memory  
chip hidden in a secure pouch in her gun belt. Nearby, Lufy and Priss relax  
against a log, the anger of their failure to catch Sil's clone at Vel Pochik's  
house quite apparent. "If we killed that thing, this wouldn't've happened!"  
Lufy loads and unloads her pistol. "They wouldn't've had anything to use to  
take Sil's place! Lyna's Soul, we know the Imperials can't afford to give the  
Alliance another martyr! Damn, what was wrong with us?"  
  
"It's not your fault," Catty soothes her bond-mate. "Besides, you had  
something interfering then, remember?"  
  
"It's no excuse," Lufy shakes her head.  
  
The doctor sighs. She knew Lufy well enough to understand that any  
words spoken now were wasted. Until Ando Pochik had been hunted down and  
killed, the pilot would not feel any easier. Lufy took great pride in being  
able to fulfill her mission. Allowing someone under her protection to die  
really hurt. Priss was the same way. Catty wished that Sugoi would have been  
allowed to remain with her bond-mate. With her around, Priss would be less  
prone to fly off the handle. Perhaps she should mention it to Lum.  
  
Her eyes fall on Nene. Pathfinder Troop Six's master hacker was still  
crying, although she had regained some sense of decorum. Nene busied herself  
preparing a neural-neutralizer pistol, which would bring down Sil's clone and  
allow the Pathfinder the chance to do some mental re-wiring. She had taken  
Sil's loss the hardest, priding herself on providing the precautions which  
could have saved Sil's life if Ando had not been pushed too far. Catty blinks  
as she stares at the communicator's viewscreen. Did Ataru feel blame for what  
happened? What would he do?  
  
"...now, we need to put Ando out of action," Ataru sighs. "I just wish  
Sil hadn't flown off the handle, taking off like that to find Mendou. I  
wonder if he knows what's happened."  
  
"I'll go to Earth and tell him," Lum offers.  
  
Ataru gazes at his fiancee. Preferably, he wanted Lum to return to  
Sagussa. "It's best you remain on Uru right now," he sighs. "Have you seen  
your parents?"  
  
"Not yet," Lum admits. "We were going to visit them but Eluza just came  
in with the news."  
  
"Well, Sil would want us to keep going," Ataru muses. "Where're Priss  
and Lufy?"  
  
"Right here," the pilot announces as the two move to Lum's side. "What  
do you want?"  
  
"You two go to Earth and tell Mendou what's happened," Ataru stares at  
them. "If I know him, he'll be so crazy with grief, he'll want to come to Uru  
and take care of Ando himself. In every sense of the term, he has the right.  
Do you two think you can bang him into shape fast enough to take on Ando?"  
  
"Twist our arm, we'll try," Priss smiles. "Let's just hope his family  
hasn't clicked in yet. They'll see this as a golden opportunity to get him  
married to Asuka. That won't do Osooko any good."  
  
"True," he moans. "Well, we'll just have to make sure Mendou's parents  
understand that there are more pressing problems than family politics. You  
two get going."  
  
"Yes, sir," both *pirpirsiw'r* nod.  
  
"What about Sil's clone?" Lum wonders.  
  
"Wait until Ando's gone," Ataru smiles. "If I know Mendou, he'll want  
to eliminate the bastard as soon as possible. With Priss and Lufy teaching  
him some tricks, Ando'll be joining his old man in a couple of days. With him  
out of the way, Sil's sister'll be more inclined to support the Alliance if  
her sugar-daddy's no longer around to protect her."  
  
"Good point," Lum nods, then notices Shinobu. "So, you've decided to  
come to Sagussa. Welcome to the family, Shinobu."  
  
"Thanks," Shinobu boosts Amora up so the baby can gaze at the Oni.  
"There you go, Amora-chan. There's your mommy. Say hi!"  
  
Amora reaches out for the hologram, smiling. "Mama..."  
  
Lum sighs, feeling through her bond with Ataru the pure innocence of the  
would-be Black Rose. "Hi, Amora-chan," she coos. "Mama misses you very much.  
Mama'll be home soon, honey. Mama'll be home soon."  
  
Amora burbles...  
  
* * *  
  
In an hour, Priss and Lufy have beamed up to the "Kiboo'cha" for the  
trip to Earth via a swordsmith on Yehisril. If Mendou was going to challenge  
Ando, it would be a sword duel. Lum knew the current head of the Defence  
Intelligence Directorate was a collector of edged weapons, although she had no  
idea whether or not he knew how to use them. Mendou was a kendoist with years  
of practice. With Priss and Lufy tutoring him, Ando did not stand a chance.  
  
Meanwhile, the remainder of Lum's team headed for the Invader home.  
Ataru was right; Lum had not seen her parents since Junba's funeral. As the  
Pathfinders scouted the terrain, looking for listening devices to spy on her  
father, Lum flies to the door. It opens a moment later, revealing her mother.  
"Yes, who is...LUM!!!!" Mrs. Invader cries out as she embraces her child.  
"Oh, Lum-chan, what are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Sorry I've been gone for so long!!" she kisses her mother's cheek, then  
flies inside. "Where's Daddy?!"  
  
"He'll be late...oh!" Mrs. Invader blinks as the Sagussans stream in.  
  
"Hello, *shima'cha!*" Noa smiles, embracing Lum's mother, addressing her  
as bond-mate's mother. "As you notice, we brought her back safe and sound!"  
  
"I see you brought others, too!" Mrs. Invader sighs. "Well, make  
yourselves at home. I assume we're under siege now."  
  
"Not really," Sylia sighs. "The grounds are clean. We'll make sure  
they stay that way."  
  
Lum's mother sighs, then jolts as a weak voice emanates from the guest  
bedroom. "Are we having visitors, dear...?"  
  
Everyone turns to see a very frail figure coast out on a hoverchair.  
"Great-grandpa!!" Lum flies over. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"He's visiting from the senior citizen's residence," her mother reports.  
  
"We'll have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone we're here," Sylia  
warns. "Loose tongues sink ships, remember?"  
  
"If you insist," Mrs. Invader sighs. "Anyhow, your father was tempted  
to have him stay here but after a week of putting up with his crying..."  
  
"Oooh!!" Lum's great-grandfather wails on getting a good look at her,  
then covers his face. "You're a girl, you're a girl, you're a girl...!!"  
  
"He's still on this?!" Noa wonders.  
  
"Unfortunately," Lum sighs. "I just wish Upa would stop calling and  
threatening him with marrying Rupa's and Carla's baby to one of ours!"  
  
"We'll make sure he doesn't," Asukanoevan smiles as she kneels beside  
Lum's great-grandfather. "Now, now, Sweetling," she coos. "Stop crying!  
You're upsetting Lum!"  
  
The old Oni blinks, then stares at the brown-haired girl beside him.  
"Asuka?" he blinks. "I thought you were dead."  
  
Everyone falls over! "YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!?!?!"  
  
"Sure we do," Asuka blushes. "Sweetling here was my boyfriend in my  
previous life!"  
  
"'Sweetling?!'" Reinoevan growls, jealous steam blowing from her nose.  
"Asuka, you have ten seconds to explain this to me...!!"  
  
"Now, now, Rei!" Asuka waves her bond-mate down, moving behind Lum's  
great-grandfather to push him into the guest bedroom. "Come join us! We'll  
explain how it all happened."  
  
"I'll love to hear this one," Rei mutters as she follows the two inside.  
  
As the door closes, Lum and her mother exchange looks. "Asuka...Lum-  
chan, that's your great-grand-aunt!!" the latter exclaims. "Asuka Aruka!"  
  
"Oh, silly me, I forgot!" the former slaps her forehead.  
  
"Where did the nickname 'Sweetling' come from?" Noa wonders.  
  
At that moment, Linna slips through the door. "Estate's clear!" she  
announces, then looks around. "Hey, where's Nene?!"  
  
Everyone stops, looking around. No red-haired Ellsian-born Pathfinder.  
"Nene?!" Sylia calls out, then taps her communicator. "Sylia to Nene! Where  
are you?!"  
  
A low beep replies. "She's on stealth mode!!" Linna gapes.  
  
"You don't think...?" Noa stares at Lum...  
  
* * *  
  
"You eliminated her?!" Sil laughs as she nibbles on some fruit. "And  
the Sagussans did nothing?! Oh, Ando-kun, you're so mean!"  
  
The clone was in the living room of Sil's beautiful mansion, located to  
the south of Onishuto. Since she had lived there alone for so long, Sil had  
automated most of the house, using androids as housekeeping staff. So far,  
the clone had not decided to commence redecorating, ripping down the paintings  
of the Union victories during the Revolution on the living room walls and  
replacing them with the paintings of the Dedron House's many triumphs, now in  
storage in the basement. A framed desk picture was turned face-down on the  
coffee table.  
  
The clone was on the videophone, staring at her lover. "Chances are  
that the Sagussans are going to hold off and regroup," the intelligence chief  
muses. "I'll be back on Uru in a day. We're trying to locate some probe your  
sister launched before we shot her down. If you see anyone who might be  
Sagussan, act normal, but report it to the DID as soon as possible. They  
don't like clones, period! Understood? No heroics."  
  
"I understand," the clone nods. "You come back, Ando-kun. I have a  
surprise waiting for you."  
  
"I'll be waiting, love," Ando muses, then cuts the line.  
  
Laughing, the clone shuts down the machine, then flies into the kitchen.  
An android maid walks up. "What do you desire, my lady?"  
  
"A glass of wine, please," Sil sighs. "I'm going to celebrate."  
  
"Yes, my lady," the maid heads to the wine cellar.  
  
With a flute in hand, Sil returns to the living room. Staring at the  
turned picture, she picks it up. It depicted her template and Mendou, sitting  
in the atrium of the latter's mansion on Earth. Both reclined against the  
other, projecting the image of a perfect couple. The clone blinks, feeling a  
chill run through her heart. Could that...be her?  
  
"Feeling guilty, I take it," a voice muses.  
  
Sil spins around to see a pistol aimed at her chest. "You should know  
something," Nene growls. "When it comes to a decision between a Sagussan's  
pride and a clone's life...pride comes first!"  
  
She fires. The neural bolt slams into the clone's chest, knocking her  
onto the sofa. Sil shudders as her nervous system overloads, then falls limp.  
Nene stands, drawing the small memory disk from her pouch as she kneels beside  
the stunned clone. The android maid returns. "Orders, Chief?"  
  
"Engage the mansion security system," Nene smiles. "No one is to be let  
in unless they're members of the Alliance."  
  
"Yes, Chief," the maid heads off.  
  
Nene stares at the helpless clone. "As soon as Lufy told me you  
existed, half-life, I took some precautions in case your creator got to Sil,"  
she holds up the memory disk. "This, I gave to her when we came back from  
Sagussa. It has all her memories and opinions. Once it's in your head,  
you'll become her and Ando won't have his love-toy anymore. That won't matter  
anyway. Because if I know Lufy and Priss, Shutaro...oh, you remember him,  
he's your husband...will make Ando a head shorter. Get it?!"  
  
Sil is unable to respond as Nene pulls out an airbrush-like device,  
places the chip in one end, then aims the point at Sil's forehead. "Sorry,  
honey...but this IS personal!" the chief growls as she squeezes the trigger.  
  
The clone jolts, shuddering as terabytes of information are fired into  
her mind. The device in Nene's hand was a memory-inducer gun, a device which  
became popular when the practice of *tre'cha* fell out of style during the  
heady days of Gisan'cha. After a moment, Sil's movements cease as the last of  
the information is dumped. Nene pulls back the gun and waits.  
  
After a few minutes, Sil's eyes open. Staring around the room, she  
finds herself gazing at Nene. A smile crosses her face. "It worked!"  
  
"Damn, I'm good!!" Nene laughs as they embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Eight: Re-genesis" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Patrick Vera for a plot suggestion  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-seventh of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE EIGHT: RE-GENESIS," Sil is  
presumably killed by Ando Pochik. The "Hasei'cha" stumbles onto the scene,  
then discovering what happened, ensures Sil's memory chip gets to Uru intact.  
As Ataru recovers from his experience with the Cyborg, Shinobu learns that a  
group of *daishi'cha* are sponsoring her moving to Sagussa. She accepts,  
commencing work as a nursing assistant. Lum learns of Sil's fate, then tells  
Ataru. Priss and Lufy go to Earth to tell Mendou. Nene heads off with Sil's  
memory chip and reprograms her clone...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"He has been in there alone for two hours!" Haruka Mendou hisses to her  
husband. "What has happened with him?!"  
  
Hajime shrugs, puffing his pipe. The two wait in the atrium of the  
Mendou mansion. Their son remains isolated in his bedroom with Cherry. At  
that moment, Haruka's retainer arrives. "Master, Mistress, the Lady Osooko  
has come to see the Young Master."  
  
"What?!" Haruka bolts to her feet. The Nendo-kata-turned-Tritonian was  
the last person she expected.  
  
Osooko heads in, nods a greeting to Mendou's parents, then proceeds into  
his room. "What's going on?!" Haruka demands, walking to the door. "Shutaro!  
Shutaro, open up!" she knocks. "Come out this instant!!"  
  
The door opens, revealing Cherry. "He does not wish to be disturbed,"  
the monk solemnly announces.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Haruka demands. "What have you done with my  
son?!"  
  
"I have done nothing, madam," Cherry sighs. "Your son is in mourning,  
now...although I can't for the life of me understand why he wants to see  
Osooko. You will just have to wait."  
  
Haruka blinks as Cherry heads off. "Shutaro...mourning?!" she wonders  
aloud, then her eyes widening, she races to the phone, dialling a number.  
"Hello?!" she calls into it. "Saeko?! It's Haruka! Has something happened  
to Asuka-chan?!" A pause, then she exhales loudly. "Oh, thank the gods,  
she's alright!" Another pause, then, "Well, I don't understand. Sakurambou  
was here and he said Shutaro was in mourning..."  
  
Mendou's mother pauses as realization dawns on her. "Hello?!" Saeko  
Mizunokoji's voice echoes from the phone. "Haruka?! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Sil..." Haruka covers her mouth...  
  
* * *  
  
Osooko pulls her hand away from Mendou's face, then nods. "Yes."  
  
He shivers, then gazes at this woman. He had no reason to hate her,  
despite her arrival nine months ago causing so much havoc. Despite her now  
bearing Asuka's baby girl. Osooko had been there when Mendou was not.  
Filling the emotional void his would-be fiancee so desperately needed, a duty  
Mendou did not then desire to fulfill. Now, it had come to this. "Is she  
alive?" he stares at the Nendo-kata.  
  
"I cannot say," Osooko shakes her head. "I do sense that some awful act  
of disUnity has befallen Sil-chan. But...I can neither confirm nor deny if  
she has returned to the Cosmic Chain of Life."  
  
Mendou looks down. "My parents and Asuka's parents will not leave us  
alone," his lip trembles. Still, after all this time, he finds it difficult  
to grieve in public, in front of another woman. "This is a disaster for you  
as well as Asuka and myself."  
  
"Agreed," Osooko sighs. "However, sometime ago, I told Asuka-chan that  
she will have to consider balancing her feelings for myself with her duties to  
her own school and you. At first, all I saw in her was a potential co-parent  
to my child. As I came to know her, I began to love her. And deep down, I  
sense how much you care and want the best for her. There is no shame at  
breaking away when you did, Shutaro-kun. You did not see yourself being loyal  
to anyone save Lum-chan. But, then the Unity brought you Sil-chan. And now,  
it seems, the Unity has taken her away."  
  
"And I am...left with nothing but questions," he sighs, fighting the  
urge to cry. He did not know the whole story. All he had was a dream and  
Cherry's prediction. Both accurate, but not exact. "Was it...an accident?"  
  
"No," Osooko sighs. "That, I can sense. It was deliberate."  
  
His growing sorrow is then torched by rage. Someone attacked HIS wife.  
That someone just wrote his death-warrant. Somehow, someway, Shutaro Mendou  
would get his revenge. Even if his pride had taken shattering hits over the  
last year, his sense of loyalty had not gone away. He had given Sil his all.  
He would continue to do so, even in death.  
  
They jolt as the door opens, revealing a Kuromegane. "Sir, Master Chief  
Warrant Officer Priss and Pilot Chief Petty Officer Lufy are here to see you."  
  
Mendou and Osooko exchange looks as the two *pirpirsiw'r* enter the  
room. "Yo, Shutaro," Lufy non-chalantly waves as they sit to either side of  
him. "I...hate to say it, but we have some bad news..."  
  
"You...don't have to tell me," Mendou lightly smiles. "I know."  
  
"You don't know the whole story," Priss cuts in. "Shutaro, Sil was  
assassinated. This is part of that whole stink on Uru right now."  
  
He shudders. "Do you know who?"  
  
"Yep," Priss nods. "Even better, we know where he is. He'll be on Uru  
in a day or so. You want a piece of him?"  
  
"I want him," Mendou snarls. "What's his name?"  
  
"Ando Pochik," Lufy supplies.  
  
Mendou blinks. "He's Sil-chan's old fiance!"  
  
"Right," Priss drawls. "And...there's a complication. You see, Ando's  
old man had a clone of Sil created. Their plan was to kill Sil, sub in the  
clone and the Democratic Alliance would be gutted from inside. Nene took a  
precaution. She gave Sil a memory chip machine which allowed her to make a  
copy of her *mei'na.* In essence, your girlfriend's still alive. When the  
time comes, we'll have that chip downloaded into the clone...and Sil lives on.  
But first...we have to dispose of the clone's sugar-daddy. That's your job."  
  
"Did Moroboshi plan this?" Mendou wonders.  
  
"He and Lum both," Lufy smiles. "Lum and the others are on Uru right  
now, probably visiting her parents. We have two days max to get you ready to  
ace this bastard before the gig's up. You in?"  
  
Mendou pauses, then nods. "I'm in."  
  
"Good!" the pilot slaps him in the back, then reaches behind her to pull  
out a long cloth-draped object. "And for the occasion, we got you this!"  
  
Mendou stares at it, then unwraps the cloth. Inside was a beautiful  
longsword. With a blade length a third longer than his katana, the weapon  
gleams dull silver. On the hilt were etched the sigils of the Mendou and  
Dedron clans. Drawing the heavy blade from its scabbard, he runs a hand on  
its sharp edge. "I've never dealt with this type of weapon before."  
  
"That's our job," Priss stands. "We'll tweak you up and send you on  
your way. Let's get to work!"  
  
Mendou nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Sil's dead?!" Benten pales. "How the hell did that happen?!"  
  
"Ando Pochik, that's how," Ataru rubs his eyes. Nassur and Benten had  
spent their last night on Sagussa sharing quarters with Gilnira and Tenba,  
both of whom were bond-mates. They were meeting the *daimon'cha* in his  
quarters before heading back to Home Base. "The 'Hasei'cha' caught him and  
the wreckage from Sil's scout in the Dead Zone. Eluza didn't see him actually  
destroy the scout, but it was pretty damn obvious."  
  
"Wonderful!" Nassur shakes his head. "If this news gets back to Uru,  
it's going to hit the fan!"  
  
"Well, if Mendou gets ready soon enough, we won't have too many  
worries," Ataru stretches himself.  
  
"You're sending Mendou after Ando?" Nassur blinks. "Ataru, Ando is a  
trained assassin. Shutaro doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
"With Priss and Lufy in Mendou's corner?" Ataru wonders. "Besides, by  
Urusian law, Mendou and Sil are married. Isn't it the right of the husband to  
seek vengeance if his wife is murdered?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Nassur snaps. "And even with Priss and Lufy teaching  
him things, Mendou doesn't have the mentality to challenge a spy. Ando's been  
in this business since Shutaro was in public school!"  
  
"Not the way Sagussans train," Ataru stands. "Priss and Lufy know it's  
a rush job. They'll psionically copy the information Mendou needs into his  
mind, then run him through drills."  
  
Nassur blinks, then hesitantly nods. "Whoo!!" Benten shudders as the  
concept comes to her. "I don't want to be in Ando's shoes now!"  
  
"Neither will I," her husband muses. "I just hope he's ready for it."  
  
"So do I," Ataru frowns...  
  
* * *  
  
"Nene, have you the barest concept of obeying orders?!" Sylia growls as  
her subordinate trembles under the troop commander's angry gaze. "Ataru said  
to wait until AFTER Ando is dead before going after Sil's clone!"  
  
"Sorry, boss," Nene sighs. Both were now in the Invaders' house with  
the reborn Sil Dedron beside the chief. "But after hearing what that son-of-  
a-bitch did to the real Sil, I had to do something!! Besides, what was to  
stop Ando from using the clone to start wrecking the Alliance now?!"  
  
Sylia sighs. Behind the troop commander, the Invader family watches.  
Only now have Lum's parents come to fully understand Ataru's actions since  
this madness began two months ago. "Now, just a minute here," Invader rises.  
"You mean to tell me that Ando took his ship, fired on an Urusian craft intent  
on killing its occupant...and actually succeeded?!"  
  
"That's right, Captain," Sil sighs. "I...my template panicked when news  
of Colony Four came down. She took her ship intent on going to Colony Four to  
rescue her husband. When news was revealed of my existence, she realized that  
the Imperials were going to eliminate her, then slip me into her place so that  
the Alliance could be brought down and reforms stopped. Nene here took the  
precaution of giving me...my template a memory chip recorder and a shield-  
generator system. The former worked, which is why I'm standing here now  
talking to you. The latter...didn't."  
  
Mrs. Invader looks down, shaking her head at the senselessness of it  
all. Lum had tears in her eyes, feeling that she would never have the chance  
to fully reconcile with her old friend. Invader sighs, then turns away. "I  
can't believe this is actually happening!" he snarls. "I can't believe all  
this has been going on and no one's been paying any attention."  
  
"It's because that's how deep Yethis has corrupted the government,  
Daddy!" Lum cuts in.  
  
"We don't know that yet!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Lum bolts to her feet. "After what they did to me, after  
what they tried to make me do to Darling?! Daddy, can't you understand we  
can't leave it alone anymore?! We have to stop them, now!!"  
  
"Lum-chan, it's not that easy!" Mrs. Invader cuts in. "We can't just  
fire all these people and expect things to change smoothly! Powerful people  
are going to balk if their friends are suddenly removed!! The uncertainty  
alone could provoke a civil war!"  
  
"Mom, the civil war's been going on since before I went to Earth!" Lum  
faces her, then turns to Sylia. "You have the list?"  
  
"Feel naked without it," Sylia hands Lum a sheet of folded paper.  
  
Lum opens the paper, then hands it to her father. "Read."  
  
Invader looks at the names. "Yethis, Des, Vel and Ando, Sayan, Retah,  
Cal Tenwan, Jayan Aruka...what's this?!"  
  
"For the past ten years, Sagussan Intelligence has been covertly  
monitoring secure communications of every major government official on Uru,"  
Lum explains. "It was automatic when the *daishi'cha* picked Darling as their  
*daite'cha.* With the Ipraedies considering taking control of Earth, they  
felt it was time to seriously analyze the plans of every state surrounding  
Earth. The same thing was done to Triton, Ipraedos, Zephyrus and the Dominion  
Houses with colonies closest to Earth. When they did this, they discovered a  
disturbing trend among some senior officials," she points to the list. "These  
people have been regularly meeting with each other over that time, even  
longer. Not just one-on-one, but in conference calls and covert meetings."  
  
"The nominal heads of the old Houses always meet, Lum-chan!" Invader  
cuts in. "That's the way it's been since the Revolution. There's no harm in  
that. We can't spy on our own people just because we disagree with their  
opinions; it'll make the Union a real police state!"  
  
"It's already a police state," Sil mutters.  
  
"I know," Lum nods. "When they started this ten years ago, there was  
nothing wrong. But the meetings picked up about three years ago, just as we  
were about to start the First Tag Race. You remember what Yethis did to the  
agreement that Grandma later discovered. If we were intent on just helping  
Earth survive a possible Ipraedies or Dominion invasion, did we HAVE to put in  
a stipulation which demanded a re-run of the Tag Race if Darling died?!"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Dad, then you add onto it Yethis' fight to have the Council not accept  
the U.N.'s Resolution 442," Lum continues. "Then Yethis takes his fleet into  
Earth's solar system at graduation when he had no authorization, even if the  
Niphentaxians were planning to attack. The Sagussans found out that Yethis or  
someone underneath him helped Oogi plan that attack. A little later, Uday  
Renning tries to have Yedris and Sugoi killed. Then the stink over what  
Kakaru Azu did because of that couple. And then what they did to me and all  
that followed it! Don't you understand, Daddy?! It's started!"  
  
Invader sighs. He had hoped to avoid this. "Lum...the President will  
demand proof. Irrefutable proof that Yethis is planning to overthrow the  
government! If we don't have that, all this is meaningless!"  
  
"You'll have it," Nene cuts in. "When we visited Yethis' house, we  
lifted off copies of his holophone records for the previous three months.  
Rally and her gang are trying to decode them now. They'll have it done in a  
week."  
  
"You mean that was you who blew up the place?" Invader wonders.  
  
"Yes," Sylia nods.  
  
"Wonderful!" the captain throws up his hands. "Next, you're going to  
tell me you killed Des Azu."  
  
"Actually, Lufy did that," Sylia sighs.  
  
Invader pauses. "And Yedris and Sugoi...?"  
  
"They're safe," Sylia smiles. "Captain, I am bonded to Yedris as deeply  
as Noa is to your daughter. If she had died, we wouldn't be having this  
wonderful discussion. Yethis and all his friends would be dead by now...and I  
would've been the one who did it."  
  
"What about Uday Renning?" Mrs. Invader wonders. "I always wondered why  
everyone inside was hacked to pieces..."  
  
"Priss did that," Lum explains. "Sugoi-chan got hurt and Priss...went  
over the edge. In fact, that sleeze's daughter Shunran is now Priss' child."  
  
Her parents moan. "And everyone else...?" Invader wonders.  
  
"Darling...as Cyborg," Lum sighs.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that," her father moans.  
  
Sylia sighs, kneeling beside him. "Captain, look. We're not asking you  
to do us any favours. All we wanted was for your daughter and your future  
son-in-law to come to Sagussa and help us better understand ourselves. That's  
the whole deal. Along comes your president's chief-of-staff, whose dreams are  
two hundred years out of date, he kidnaps Lum, brainwashes her, tries to have  
her kill Ataru...and you expect us to sit back and allow this to happen  
without raising an iota of objection? Be serious!"  
  
"So what happens now?!" Mrs. Invader wonders.  
  
"We have to wait until Ando is out of the way," Lum sighs. "Shutaro  
will be along in a while to deal with that. Once that occurs, Yethis has no  
major officials backing him up. Once that occurs, we can force a referendum."  
  
"It can't be that easy, Lum-chan," Invader warns. "Like I said. The  
President will want solid proof. Then, he can get the Tribal Council to okay  
a referendum. Nothing before that!" Blinking, he then stares at her. "Wait  
a minute! What's this about Shutaro Mendou coming to take care of Ando?!"  
  
"Daddy, it's his right," Lum objects. "Don't worry; Priss and Lufy are  
there to help him. He'll be ready!"  
  
Invader moans. "I should have stayed in bed."  
  
The Sagussans look sympathetic. Sil sighs. "Well, if you'll excuse me,  
I have to meet the other Alliance leaders at noon today. We have a big rally  
in Onishuto Stadium this evening."  
  
"Nene, stay with Sil," Sylia orders.  
  
"No problem," Nene nods.  
  
Sil moves to leave, then looks back. "Lum-chan, why don't you come by  
tonight? I'm sure Yethis won't do anything to you in front of so many people?  
Maybe if you met some people, you'll understand why we need you back, even if  
it's for a short while."  
  
Lum blinks, then nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"How is he?" Hajime wonders.  
  
Mendou's parents and Lufy watch as Priss runs their son through a drill  
with the new sword. "He's using his anger to push him through this," the  
pilot sighs. "A little memory-copying here and there and he'll be in good  
shape. Ando's a spy. Atop that, I hear he's as arrogant as his old man when  
it comes to 'lesser' races. With the right touch, your son'll be able to use  
that against him."  
  
Hajime sighs, lighting his pipe. "We wanted Sil to leave, to go away.  
We certainly didn't want her to die. All we wanted was for her to respect  
that certain things happen in certain ways here on Earth."  
  
"Forgive me, but haven't you people tried to understand what Shutaro  
might want?" Lufy stares at them.  
  
The Mendous stiffen. "He has his duty," Haruka states.  
  
"I understand that," Lufy nods. "I have my duty, too. But I also have  
dreams. Shutaro needed the chance to discover his dreams, to branch out and  
find out what sort of man he was. Asuka got that chance; Osooko gave it to  
her. Ryooko and Tobimaro got that chance, too, thanks to Reigi and Yuukiki.  
Sil was able to give Shutaro that chance. Just because she's dead doesn't  
mean that his dreams will die with her. They'll grow, expand...and unless you  
acknowledge them, let them have a place in his life and yours, he'll let them  
consume him. And if that happens, you'll lose him...forever."  
  
Mendou's parents shudder. "We should not speak of this right now,"  
Hajime sighs. "Although it has taken us long to accept this...we believed he  
always knew...but our son has to understand how important he is. Not to us;  
when we die, it won't matter. But our companies, both Mendou and Mizunokoji,  
employ millions of people across the world. If there is no stable head, the  
companies will fall apart and those workers will suffer. They look to a  
stable leader to guarantee their future. That is the way things are here on  
Earth, Lufy-san. The Moroboshi companies, the McTavish companies, businesses  
large and small, in every country. That is the basic fact of life on Earth.  
Dreams are wonderful, but do they put bread on a person's table? Do they pay  
for clothing, for shelter? You have no need to concern yourself with that,  
Lufy-san; everything you need is at your fingertips."  
  
"I'm not sure if we're going to evolve into that or if we're actually  
going to need that in the future," Lufy muses, then notices Priss and Mendou  
stopping. "Yo, Shutaro, you okay?!" she walks over.  
  
"I'm fine!" he nods, putting down his sword. "It's hard training with  
such a heavy weapon. I'm still used to a katana."  
  
"Well, you'll need both just in case," Lufy muses. "Now, listen. We  
can teach you all the tricks you need when you face this jerk. But there's  
one thing we can't teach you; how to come to grips with your killing someone.  
Have you ever killed anyone in your life?"  
  
"No," he admits. "In that, fortunately, Moroboshi has certainly  
outstripped me."  
  
"Okay," she nods. "Now, you need your anger. You need to not think of  
Ando Pochik as an intelligent being. He's killed your wife, the woman who  
gave you more happiness than anyone. He's part of a conspiracy which would  
enslave this planet. Repeat that in your head every second you're on Uru.  
Think of how Sil suffered, calling out to you, swearing her love for you when  
her life was snuffed out in cold space, begging you to avenge her. You gonna  
let her down?"  
  
"No," he growls.  
  
"Good," Lufy nods to Priss. "I think he's ready."  
  
"Let's go," the coxswain nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Ando arrives at Uru later that afternoon. His ship returns to space to  
continue its fruitless search for Sil's warp-probe. He proceeds to his  
beautiful ranch house in one of Onishuto's affluent suburbs. His personal  
assistant awaits him in the living room. "Welcome back, General. How was the  
mission?" she coyly muses, rising to kiss him.  
  
"Fine," he notions her to a chair. "Let's see how Sil is going to ruin  
things for the Alliance, shall we?!"  
  
"Ando," she pouts, slipping herself out of her jumpsuit. "Why did your  
father create that stupid clone? She can't do anything she isn't programmed  
to do! I, on the other hand..." she slips an arm around him, causing him to  
shudder in anticipation. Being a general had so many perks. Allowing her to  
introduce him to her horns, he flicks on the holovision.  
  
On the screen, the local news is on. "We're going to interrupt our  
regular newscast with a special covering the rally tonight in Onishuto Stadium  
being run by the Democratic Alliance," she stares at her notes. "We have just  
learned that a special guest speaker has been invited by Sil Dedron, the  
current senior spokesperson for the Alliance in Onishuto. We now go live to  
the stadium..."  
  
Ando partially pays attention, the other part of his mind locked on his  
assistant's excellent pair of assets. The image changes to a beautiful  
ampitheatre located in downtown Onishuto. Packed to the rafters with Alliance  
supporters and the curious, all eyes fall on stage as the rally chairman, a  
black-haired Seishin man dressed in torn slacks and a shirt reminiscent of  
Earth's peace movement, calls events to order.  
  
"Thanks!!" he waves to everyone as the noise calms down, flashing the  
"V" sign. "Thank you!!! Welcome to Onishuto, the fat-cat heaven of Uru!!"  
  
A roar, mixed boos and cheers, billow from the crowd. "Yeah!!" he nods.  
"Don't worry, my friends! They can hear you in the Tribal Council!! The  
President himself can hear you!! Try as they might, they can't stop hearing  
you!! And sooner or later, they'll have to do what you want!! Bet on it!!"  
  
An approving roar responds. "Now!!" he calls out. "We've got a really  
special guest tonight! She's come back to us after three years of wowing them  
on Earth...and she's been wowing them on Sagussa, too!! She doesn't need an  
introduction!! Lum, c'mon up here!!!"  
  
"LUM?!?!?!" Ando screams, bolting up.  
  
Everyone screams their approval, their admiration, their love, as Lum  
flies to the podium, waving to the crowd, "V" signs on both hands. The roar  
lasts for almost a minute. Ando shudders as he sees that the tag champion is  
wearing a double of her fiance's duty jumpsuit. "Thank you!! Oh, thank  
you!!!" she waves to the crowd as the noise finally dies. "I have to say one  
thing!!" she beams. "It's good to be back home!!!"  
  
Everyone howls with delight...  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the ranch house, Mendou, Priss and Lufy slip onto the grounds  
after the pilot disabled Ando's security system. The two Sagussans boost  
their friend through the second storey window. "You get ready!" Priss hisses.  
"Lum should be at the rally right now! Relax!"  
  
"Right," Mendou hisses, finding himself in the master bedroom. Even  
with the lights turned down, he can see Ando's very impressive collection of  
swords and spears. He wonders if the general actually trained with them...or  
just lets them hang there collecting dust. He runs a hand over a scimitar-  
like weapon. His skin becomes grey. "This should be easy," he muses, finding  
a chair. Sitting down, he commences deep breathing. Strapped to his back is  
his family katana. The sword Priss and Lufy brought him is at his waist. Now  
all he has to do is wait...  
  
* * *  
  
"I left Uru for Earth believing that all I had to care about was trying  
to make my fiance love me, to build a happy home and a wonderful life together  
with all his friends and family," Lum sighs. "It later came as a shock to me  
that there was a lot more to doing that than I first suspected. And it came  
as one heck of a shock when I learned how much people on Uru were seeing me as  
the answer to their problems! I accepted Sil-chan's invitation to come  
tonight," she pauses for applause, "...because I came here to tell you one  
simple thing! I cannot give you any answers that you already have!!"  
  
The crowd quiets down. "My destiny is clear to me," Lum places a hand  
on her heart. "And I am happy with the way that destiny has come to play out.  
Yours is not so clear. But I have no miracle cure for you to make your lives  
better. I can't teach you that. In the end run, YOU must teach yourself how  
to make your lives better! YOU have to accept responsibility for what you do  
and how that affects your life!! And you want to know something?! YOU know  
within your hearts that YOU can do it!!!"  
  
The crowd screams their approval. "The reason we're here today is  
because we and those before us accepted the fact that they wanted someone else  
to control their lives! To make the decisions! To worry about the important  
stuff! Stuff like how we'll approach our neighbours! Stuff like what we  
teach our kids in school!! Stuff like trying to influence other people to do  
what we do because we believe our way is better!!  
  
"Where has that led us?! I'll tell you where! We can't get anywhere  
with being friends with the Noukiites because we're still led to believe that  
our occupation three centuries ago was a good thing for their development!  
I've lived with a Noukiite for the past nine months! Her people look at us  
like we were dogs!! If we can't admit what we did was wrong, then they have  
the right to say we ARE dogs, to look down at us because we can't look at  
ourselves with honesty!! Do we want the whole galaxy to think that way?!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" the crowd screams.  
  
"Of course not," Lum sighs. "And we have to worry about what we're  
doing with Earth! My fiance's people are scared of what this galaxy of ours  
has to offer, of what we've brought down on them! I lived in Tomobiki for  
over two years believing everything that happened there was okay, that people  
didn't mind it! Well, people *did* mind it...and they've turned their backs  
on us, seeking the Sagussans out to protect them from us!! What does that say  
about us if we can't make friends with people we want to protect, we want to  
help enter the galaxy not as a slave race, not as a junior partner, but as an  
EQUAL partner?! Do you agree with the way the government's treated Earth?!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" the crowd echoes.  
  
Lum pauses. "For a very long time, I never really considered how  
everyone regarded me," she sighs. "Darling went to so much trouble to show me  
how much people did look at me. And when I saw how much he hated that, how  
much he and his family suffered because of it...I came to hate it! I came to  
realize that people were willing to die for me! I don't want that! But it  
almost happened in Tomobiki, it certainly happened on Phentax Two and like it  
or not, it's going to happen here on Uru if we are not vigilant! I beg you  
all, don't let it happen!!"  
  
The crowd cheers as Lum takes a drink of water. "I'm going to tell you  
something right now," she sighs. "While my fiance has been on Sagussa,  
helping them rebuild that world, helping them restore the awful damage the War  
of Clone Rights unleashed...I have not been there to enjoy that event with  
him. And I'll tell you why! I was hypnotized, brainwashed into attacking my  
fiance by people who believe that with his death, we can turn around and  
conquer Earth just like in the old days!! Is that what you believe?!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" the crowd screams.  
  
"It was only by the grace of the Fates that a dear, wonderful person  
came out to save me from that fate!!" Lum adds. "But the battle is not yet  
over...and it has taken a toll from all of us! My great-aunt's daughter is  
dead! Her daughter is dead! My former boyfriend is an orphan thanks to those  
very same people who tried to turn me against Darling!! And atop that," she  
bites her lip, then stares at Sil, standing nearby, "...the wonderful friend  
who invited me here to see all of you has suffered!"  
  
Gasps of "What?!" echo from the crowd as eyes fall on Sil, who looks  
down ashamedly. "My friend there," Lum points, "...was attacked by agents of  
'our' government's defence intelligence agency, personally led by their  
current leader...and raped!!"  
  
Outrage and sympathy explode from the crowd as Lum continues. "She's  
now pregnant with his child!" the tag-champion tearfully cries. "The man who  
took the place of Des Azu, that sick animal who killed Lady Yedris and Sugoi-  
chan. Ando Pochik, the man who couldn't accept the fact that WE want to be  
masters of our own destiny, destroyed Sil's life! Destroyed her marriage to  
her husband, Shutaro Mendou, a friend of mine from Earth, to ensure that the  
Alliance would again be without strong leaders!! Are we going to allow people  
like Ando to get away with it?!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" the crowd bellows.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Ando!!" Lum faces the cameras in the  
distance. "You think you're better than us?! You're wrong! We're going to  
teach you all that you're no better than us!! Darling taught people that they  
weren't better than him...and we're going to do the same!!"  
  
The crowd screams their approval...  
  
* * *  
  
In his ranch house, Ando stares at the angry visage in the holoscreen.  
He could not believe Lum was able to turn everything against him so quickly.  
The woman really had no concept of how powerful she was. He could bet that  
very soon, Yethis and the survivors in the Imperial Round would cut all ties  
with him, allow the Tribal Council and the Alliance to have their way. Sil  
was no help anymore; the clone had obviously been corrupted by the Sagussans,  
turned against the Round. Rising to his feet, he shuts off the holovision,  
then sits down and covers his face. "Do they really believe that?" the  
assistant wonders, covering herself up.  
  
"I don't know," Ando growls. "If the general was here, he'd be able to  
do something..."  
  
There was the problem. Des Azu had taken abuse from public opinion  
before, brushing it off every time. Ando was no Des. Further, his father was  
gone. Without him, Ando had no access to his powerful network of informants  
and controllers, who could then be used to sway the opinions of those in  
power. Des and Vel had been eliminated by Ataru Moroboshi and Lum. Now, Lum  
challenged him in public. With the example of Ataru's actions on Colony Four  
inspiring the people, sooner or later, the heads of everyone involved in the  
Imperial Round would roll.  
  
"Hey, let's worry about this tomorrow," the assistant whispers in Ando's  
ear. "Right now, you need to rest." He shudders as her tongue flicks his  
horns. He allows her to draw him to his feet, then escort him to his bedroom.  
  
As they enter, a voice warns, "I suggest you leave, miss."  
  
The two Onis scream as a dark shadow appears beside the bed. What light  
reflects from streetlamps outside reveal slicked-back black hair and a cowlick  
...not to mention the gleam of a drawn sword. "Your general and I have  
something to discuss," Shutaro Mendou's face emerges from shadow.  
  
Ando jolts as he recognizes the Terran, then lunges over to seize his  
own sword. The assistant screams, flying out of the room as Mendou charges,  
the blade aimed for Ando's heart. The Oni is able to draw his weapon in time,  
parrying Mendou's thrust. Mendou pivots, his leg sweeping Ando off his feet,  
then he sends his blade in for the kill. Ando rolls out, regaining his  
footing as he goes airborne, trying to keep himself out of his attacker's  
range. "You are stupid to come here!!" the general snarls.  
  
Mendou remains silent as he stands ready, his weapon raised. Ando  
lunges at him. Mendou pivots left, knocking the sword aside as his foot  
catches the general in the gut. Ando crashes into a wall, then somersaults  
back to his feet as the Terran charges. Their swords collide as the two throw  
their full strength into the contest. Here, Ando, larger and more muscular,  
wins, shoving Mendou back against a chair. The Terran trips, allowing the Oni  
the chance to lunge at him.  
  
Mendou somersaults out, hand snapping to his back to draw his katana.  
Ando leaps at him, his sword being caught between the Terran's blades. The  
general cries out in shock as Mendou drags both weapons against his, forcing  
the blade back to its owner. Then, Mendou throws his weight against Ando,  
causing the general to stagger, his blade being flung into the air. Mendou  
pivots, both his swords delivering brutal cuts to the Oni's abdomen.  
  
Ando gasps as the searing pain drives him to his knees, his blade  
falling from his hands. "I thought...you were honourable..." he gasps.  
  
Mendou raises his katana for the kill. "I am! Didn't you know samurai  
carry TWO swords into battle?!"  
  
The blade comes down, terminally silencing Ando's reply. With that  
done, Mendou staggers back, falling onto the bed as the adrenaline drains from  
his system. At that moment, voices yell from outside. "Shutaro!!" Lum cries.  
"Are you in there?! Shutaro!!"  
  
Mendou blinks as he watches Lum fly through the window, followed by Sil,  
Priss, Lufy and several others. Sil flips on the lights, revealing the  
carnage her template's lover had unleashed. "Whoa!!" the rally chairman  
blinks. "Man, you really went to town on this creep, didn't you?!"  
  
"I had no choice," Mendou admits...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Mendou finds himself drinking hot tea in the Alliance's  
Onishuto headquarters. "This place is scanned every day for bugs the DID and  
others might leave behind," Sil explains, sitting beside him. "Don't worry.  
What you did was technically legal since my sister was killed; it was within  
your rights. Besides, the DID is still recovering from Des Azu's death. They  
won't be much of a problem to us from now on."  
  
"Do they know?" Mendou stares at her. "About you?"  
  
"The senior leaders...Professor Tei and the others...they know," Sil  
admits. "I told them this afternoon. They...accepted it since Nene was there  
to back it up. It doesn't matter anymore. We have to press on."  
  
"Yes, you do," Mendou nods. "And I have my own problems waiting for me  
back on Earth. It's best I head back to deal with them."  
  
"Dear!" Sil stares at him. "You don't have to go..."  
  
"I do," he returns her gaze, gently grasping her hand. "Sil, you and I  
are creatures of duty. Your duty is here, to the Alliance and your people.  
Mine is on Earth, with my family and the Conglomerate. Perhaps, what happened  
to your sister was Fate's way of reminding me that even though I can dream, I  
still have reality to contend with. One day in the future, I'll go back to my  
dream. But I have to make sure that my responsibilities to my family are  
fulfilled. Without them, I wouldn't be here."  
  
Sil stares into his eyes. The passion was there, but it was now metered  
by experience. There was something else there, too. A glint of hope. He  
knew something...something about her. "Dear...is she...alive...?"  
  
"I don't know," Mendou sighs. "Osooko said she could not sense if your  
sister had entered the Black Ocean. When they came onto the scene, Eluza's  
crew didn't detect anything which could have proven your sister was killed  
when Ando attacked. There was some small bits of DNA, but nowhere near enough  
to build a whole body. That means one thing: somehow, Sil-chan's alive."  
  
The clone shudders. "But you don't know where to find her," she looks  
away. "You could search forever and you still couldn't find her..."  
  
"That's right," he nods. "And that's where your sister's gift to me  
comes into play. Within a year, things between Uru and Earth will calm down.  
I will do my best to see to it that happens. Like it or not, my people are  
going to enter space, confront what's out there without Sagussa shielding us.  
Someone has to show them the way, warn them of the dangers. Thanks to Sil-  
chan, I can be that someone...and I will be."  
  
Sil considers that point, then nods. "I know you'll do it," she smiles.  
"You'll do it well, too. And...if you ever tire of looking for her, Dear...  
don't be afraid to come back to me. I can wait."  
  
"I won't make promises...but I will keep it in mind," he kisses her...  
  
* * *  
  
Uketoru.  
  
Sil Mendou walks down a trail, her lungs taking in the morning air as  
her escorts leads her from the SAR station to the village below. The  
station's computer had spelt out the situation to her prior to the natives'  
arrival. Without communications, she had no way of signalling Sagussa. The  
chances were not good that probes from Tengu or Elle would come by soon;  
explorers had already scanned this world from afar, deciding it was not the  
right time to make contact with the Stone Age culture calling this world home.  
  
Still, Uketoru was capable of supporting humanoid life. The native  
population was intelligent. Discovering things which were taking them away  
from naturalist faiths into more advanced forms of thinking. The presence of  
the SAR station had once been viewed as a gift from the gods. Now, they were  
starting to realize that while the intelligence which left the station on  
their world was vast, it was not divine. Sil, having learned their language,  
vowed that she would do everything to encourage that growth. It would be  
harsh but not totally barbaric.  
  
She had hopes. The station had passed on wonderful news to her: she  
was pregnant with twins, conceived three months before. That would put it at  
the time of her husband's rescue from the Mikado. Sil blushes, then frowns,  
wondering if her Dear had known. She could feel him still. He had avenged  
her "death," helping her clone twin press on the Alliance's cause to victory.  
Had he felt her? Would he take advantage of her gift, return into space to  
find her, take her from this place?  
  
Oh, he would. Sil knew her husband well enough to believe that. No  
matter how long it would take, she would wait for him...  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: As the Imperialists reel from Ando's death, the Sagussans make a  
fateful discovery. As the galaxy slides closer to war, Shinobu returns to  
Colony Seventy-one to make a fateful discovery. Will she regain the happiness  
she once had? Will Tomobiki survive yet ANOTHER attack by the Mikado's  
troops? Will Lan survive an attack by her mother? Come back very soon for  
"Great Father Ataru Stage Nine: Redemption" and find out!  
**** **** **** 


	73. Revenge and Redemption (by Fred Herriot ...

The wind...  
  
Brown eyes scan the bleak sky overhead as the wind moans around her,  
gently shifting stringy auburn locks around her face. The wind was not biting  
cold, just cool enough to keep her awake. They had been wandering for some  
weeks now around more remote regions of Japan. For someone who'd hardly known  
the kind words of a friend...when solitude often seemed an extra punishment, a  
reminder that unless you had a special gift, you were seen as no one...this  
solitude seemed strangely welcome.  
  
Then again, she wasn't really alone.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
The woman blinks as her companion approaches. "I just wanted to  
listen to the wind," she muses.  
  
Confusion responds. "The wind is the wind."  
  
"Don't you listen to it?"  
  
"No."  
  
The woman smirks. Typical. "I listen to it a lot."  
  
"Do you derive some emotional pleasure from that?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she nods as they proceed down the hill. "Sometimes I think  
the wind carries the voices of lonely people like me to people who'd listen.  
People who don't have a friend and cry out, begging the wind to take their  
pleas to those who could come to chase the loneliness away."  
  
"Curious belief," the other woman muses.  
  
"I can prove it to you."  
  
Eyes blink surprisedly. "You can?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she reaches down to take her companion's hand, the warm  
rush of her supernatural strength racing up her arms to chase away the last  
of the chill. "That's why I wanted to go this way. There's someone I want  
you to meet. The wind brought her to me."  
  
"Indeed?" the other hums as they turn down the pathway leading  
towards a distant scattering of farms...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Revenge and Redemption"  
by Fred Herriot fherriot@hotmail.com  
and Ted Hsu pillman@arches.uga.edu  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Philip Gavigan for his plot suggestions  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES (FRED):  
  
1)Many of the ideas here are Ted's. He likes Ryouga, thus he wanted  
the chance to do a story that would resolve the problems I created for the  
wandering martial artist in the UY-TSY Tales of the Daishi'cha story  
"Furinkan Spring II," which weren't resolved in that story's sequel,  
"Children of Eternity." Also, I wanted to do a story that would shore up the  
other shortcomings in "C of E," especially since I never took the opportunity  
to give you a decent introduction to Chigaiko Inu. Thus, I proposed we  
combine our stories into one which would serve both our purposes.  
  
2)This story takes place about three months after "C of E," equal to  
the mainline TSY story "GFA Stage Nine: Redemption." It is recommended that  
you read "C of E" before you read this story.  
  
3)For this story, since the Japanese names for everyone's special  
attacks are being used, the Japanese translations to the various attacks of  
Saikoo Jinseijitsu Ninjitsu-ryuu are used:  
  
Psychic Laser - Seishin Reezaa Koosen  
Psychic Kusarigama - Seishin Kusarigama  
Psychic Shuriken - Seishin Shuriken Arashi  
Air-Whirlpool Heat-Fire Strike - Senpuu Netsu-hi Daboku  
Earth-Heart Fire Geyser - Daichi-ki Hi-kanketsusen  
Heart Blast Touch - Shinzou Bakuhatsu Shoku  
Stone Body Shield Defense - Seki-jintai Kookaku Boobi  
Paranormal Power Inverse-fire Attack - Henryoku Handou Kougeki  
Typhoon Wind-fist - Taifun Kaze-te  
Spirit-Breaker Fire Light - Seishin-hasai Hi-koosen  
Soulsword - Kontou  
  
WRITER'S NOTES (TED):  
  
1)As Fred pointed out, I read and reread "Furinkan Summer II" and  
"Children Of Eternity." I did have a few things I pointed out to him about  
the open ends he hadn't tied up. I'll admit at times I might have come  
across harder against the Sagussans that Fred might have. Images of  
persecution came to mind when I read and re-read about Ryouga's  
"humiliation."One point I had mentioned to Fred was this: what if the  
Sagussans faced a nightmare of their own, an enemy they didn't need to IF  
they had used kindness instead of hostility when they had met him earlier?   
Fred had mentioned that in the long run, this was a lucky break for Ryouga.   
I said others gave the wandering boy a LOT BETTER "lucky breaks" (and  
e-mailed him parts of stories where he got them: "Lemon Sherbet" by John  
Biles and "Ranma 1/2-Ranko 1/2: Marital Arts" by Jon Hayashi especially).   
Hence, this attempt at "evening the balance a bit."  
  
2)To get the full impact of this, read Phil Gavigan's "Shinobu: Futures  
Imperfect" as well as Fred's "Furinkan Summer," "Furinkan Summer II" and  
"Children Of Eternity" before reading this. These related stories will put  
you in the right frame of mind for this.  
  
3)To "upgrade" Ryouga's moves after a certain point in a story, I  
borrowed from the "Street Fighter" and "Vs. SF"/"Vs." games of Capcom.  
"Roaring Lion Echo Bullet Stream" (Shishi Houkou Dankawa) is a stream of chi  
bullets similar to Ryu's "Shinkuu Hadoken" of "Street Fighter Alpha/Street  
Fighter III." "Roaring Lion Cosmic Thunder Wave" (Shishi Houkou Raipa) is one  
long beam-like power blast, similar to Ryu's "Shinkuu Hadoken/Aerial Rave" of  
the "X-Men vs. Street Fighter/Marvel vs. Capcom" games. The other manoeuvre  
introduced here is the "Blasting Sword" (Bakuhatsutou). (The Japanese names I  
got help from with Fred. Thanks, Fred.)  
  
4)This is an "upgraded" story. The original "Revenge and Retribution"  
was written in late 1998. Needless to say, Fred and I took this back to the  
shop and got all the dings out of it. We both hope you like what we've done.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
My name is Chigaiko Inu...  
  
I am the younger daughter of Akira and Kindan Inu, my family rising  
from Fukui. At the time of this story, my father is a salaryman, my mother a  
social worker and nurse. My older sister, Fuchiko, is entering the first year  
of university. To most, I am as ordinary as you can get. An ordinary  
girl...in, beginning in the autumn of 1981, the most extraordinary place on  
Earth.  
  
Tomobiki.  
  
Through a quirk of Fate, I was one of fifty students who could claim  
Ataru Moroboshi as a classmate on the day his life and Earth's destiny  
changed. The day the Urusians came into our lives and opened our eyes to the  
galaxy beyond. Or as Shinobu Miyaki so wonderfully put it one time, "The day  
Lum came...and sanity left."  
  
You pretty well know the story of what happened next. How everything  
stopped making any sense and nearly an entire district, almost a hundred  
thousand people all told, had their lives warped by and subverted to the  
lively relationship between Ataru and Lum and what arose from it. The reason  
I say "almost everyone" is that there were those who didn't have anything to  
do with...or didn't really care much for...Lum, Ataru and everyone that was  
directly involved with them during those years.  
  
For two years, I was one of them.  
  
I'm not one of the people others would speak of in the same manner as  
Shinobu, Ryuunosuke Fujinami or Shutaro Mendou. In fact, you might say I was  
the "ghost" of Class 2-4 in the 1982-83 academic year at Tomobiki High School.  
Sounds cruel? Try coming to school day after day and NO ONE can remember your  
name. I saw the looks, the scratching of the hair when people tried to  
remember who I was, what was my very NAME. Those looks hurt me, bad. I hated  
being a nobody. But then, it wasn't ALWAYS painful.  
  
One person knew me.  
  
Ataru Moroboshi.  
  
Surprised? You shouldn't be. By now, you should know how good he is  
when it comes to women, remembering names, faces and facts with the precision  
of a computer. He never really needed his black books. Even just a cheerful  
"Good morning, Chigaiko-chan" was enough for me. I never DARED press it past  
that. I was afraid, to be honest, for Ataru and me. When the only person who  
remembers who you are, says hello to you every day without fail, has a woman  
who seems the living personification of jealousy hounding his every step, you  
do your best to cause no trouble for that person.  
  
Do I love Ataru? Yes, I do. I admit it without hesitation and will  
love him for all Eternity. Matter of fact, if Nagaiwakai Moroboshi had once  
decided to use her vast power given her by the Zephyrites and destroyed Lum  
for all her many excesses concerning Ataru during those years, I would've  
been on his front door the very next morning, ready to offer myself to him  
wholesale. But I never got the chance.Oh, well.  
  
I knew there was a LOT more going on behind the facade he presented  
to us over those two years. After all, anyone whose house is totally  
wrecked, then is immediately repaired can't be of the "upper-middle class  
salaryman family" we heard used to describe Ataru's immediate family. And  
there were the incidents...after our first meeting with Elle, the Tomobiki  
Memory Pseudo War and the Second Tag Race...when two hundred huge sumo-ninjas  
would appear out of NOWHERE and pound EVERYONE around Ataru into paste. It  
was a warning for them. I seemed to be the only one who took heed of the  
message even if I was never hurt by the Sunin.I did nothing to attract  
their wrath. I knew that despite his bad luck, Ataru had his guardian angels  
waiting to help when he needed it.  
  
I also knew, despite all the girl-chases, how much he really cared  
for Lum. How lucky he felt to have such a person, who had the male  
population of a school lapping at her heels, had the choice of men from two  
dozen worlds, desire him. And I knew sooner or later, things would happen  
that would finally tax Ataru's patience, when he'd say "enough" of idiots  
like his parents, Cherry, Sakura, Lan, Rei, Benten, Oyuki, Mendou, Megane and  
his goon squad...yes, even Miyaki and Fujinami at times...and finally decide  
to take Lum somewhere where they could enjoy their relationship in peace.  
  
That time came in late September of 1983, after Ataru had been  
tortured on another planet because he was seen as Lum's husband, an innocent  
victim caught in a cold war between the Urusians and their then-rivals, the  
Ipraedies. When that came, NO ONE in Tomobiki was prepared for what happened  
next...when Ataru declared that he was leaving them and their madness once and  
for all.  
  
Try as they might, Ataru's classmates, even Lum, fought to keep him  
in Tomobiki when he elected to move to Oshika. It was a losing battle. Ataru  
was a runaway bullet train. He became a father, happily adopting an orphan  
alien girl named Reiko. He gained a very supportive friend in Mie Seikou, a  
girl from Kyushu who later turned out to be MUCH more than she first appeared.  
He was also determined to win at all costs, by any means possible, including  
making everyone else look like fools in front of Lum, destroying her faith in  
them to ensure she couldn't use them to hurt him.  
  
And when they forced him into a corner to make him bow to their  
desires...they confronted their own mortality in what was later called the  
Spirit War. October 31, 1983.Hallowe'en. All Hallow's Eve as it was  
called in the old days. Tomobiki's Day of Infamy. The day their dreams,  
their sense of security, their very way of looking at the world around  
them...was destroyed forever.  
  
The day I learned I was dying of leukaemia.  
  
I had the...fortune?...to be away from Tomobiki that day. I was in  
Shinjuku learning the news I had dreaded for so long. I had at most two  
months left; the disease which had eaten my insides had progressed too far  
for any treatment to arrest. I happened to look out the window in the  
direction of Nerima the instant the negative energy used by the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* against Lum and everyone else exploded, wrecking the district,  
causing trillions of yen in damage but fortunately not killing anyone.   
After, when I returned home (it survived unscathed; we then lived close to  
the Seikou home at the south end of the district) and learned what happened,  
part of me...wished I had died in that blast.  
  
So in those two months, I decided to get my revenge against  
Tomobiki. Against arrogant bastards like Mendou, who played women like a harp  
just to boost his own ego. Against loud-mouthed jerks like Megane, who  
would've seen Earth destroyed if it pleased Lum. Against whiners like Miyaki  
and Fujinami, who allowed people to suffer because they felt SAFE in that  
chaos. And...against Lum, who brought out the worst in everyone in  
Tomobiki...and denied me the person who had shown me some kindness.  
  
Fortune smiled on me then. Sometime after the Spirit War, Ataru's  
refusal to budge from Oshika and his family there forced a rift between him  
and Lum. Thanks to his first fiancee Sunhair Windrider and her bondmate Noa,  
Ataru and Lum finally took the chance to tear the comic excuse for a  
relationship they had until then apart and built something really  
substantial. Something built on trust and love, not suspicion and jealousy.  
  
Something forever shielded from Tomobiki's influence.  
  
While they were separated due to legal problems and other matters,  
they agreed to date anyone they pleased as long as the other knew of it.  
Fuchiko (bless her heart) then got Koosei Ryooki (now there was a gem of a  
teacher!) to convince Ataru and Lum to allow him to spend time with me before  
I died. And while Lum was off visiting her parents and other relatives,  
Ataru and I spent a few happy days together, watching Mendou, Megane and the  
rest of those clods tear themselves apart as they tried to avenge their  
humiliation before Lum by making her jealous at her Darling dating another  
woman.  
  
And then...I died.  
  
But that's not the end. Because Ataru was touched by the *te'a,*  
That Which Is Above mortal understanding, at the time of my death, I entered  
Eternity under a mix-up. I was a Shintoist-Buddhist. The Sagussan faith is  
best described as "non-theistic naturalist divinism," the belief that all  
things in Creation have the *te'a* within them. Because of that, I was  
considered to be a Sagussan and thus given the right to bestow my *mei'na,* my  
living spirit, unto someone before finally achieving my place in Eternity.  
  
And thus...I came back.  
  
By then, around August 1984, Ataru and Lum had finally formed solid  
bonds with the Sagussans, the race that influenced them in ways Tomobiki  
never could. And because of that...it was onto Lum that my *mei'na* was  
presented and since I wasn't legally deceased (my real body had  
disintegrated, hence they couldn't do a post-mortem for the death  
certificate)...it was seen as right for me to receive a new body. But no  
ordinary body, mind you! I was reborn as an Avalonian, a laboratory-grown  
clone of myself with all the mental and physical attributes Sagussans have.   
You know what that means. The psychic powers, the sense of the *te'a,* the  
800-year lifespan.  
  
Talk about a gift from Heaven!  
  
So then I had to decide what to do with myself. Fate then dropped  
someone special in my lap. Right after receiving my "posthumous" high school  
diploma, Ataru, Lum, Reiko and I were off to meet his cousin Ranma Saotome in  
Furinkan. Along the way, we came across Ranma's old high school rival  
Tatewaki Kunou pestering Ranma and his fiancee Akane Tendou. Just as Kunou  
was about to attack Ataru, I heard words that for everyone else in Tomobiki  
only came in the pit of their darkest nightmares.  
  
"***SENPUU NETSU-HI DABOKU!!!!!!***"  
  
The woman who said those words, who send Kunou flying into Tokyo Bay  
with that cyclone of heated air, was a FOX!!!!There's something to be said  
for Sagussan sexual tastes after all! Then Reiko mentioned her as "Auntie  
Negako"...and Lum and I realized what just happened, virtually at the same  
time I returned to the mortal realm, to Ataru...and a certain unwanted mental  
guest who had been making havoc in his mind for over a decade.  
  
Negako Moroboshi.  
  
The *saikoo jinseijitsu* had finally got its...HER...dream.  
  
I beheld the person I wanted to spend my life with.  
  
And that was where our story began...  
  
(From the preface to "The Ghost of Class Two-Four," by Chigaiko Inu-Moroboshi,  
(C) 2019, Shogakukan Publishing Inc, Tokyo)  
  
* * *  
  
"How far do we have to go?"  
  
"Tired?" Chigaiko stares at Negako.  
  
"Not really," the auburn-haired ninjitsu grandmistress sighs. "But I  
am not one who cares for working without seeing results."  
  
"Patience, Nega-chan," Chigaiko winks. "It's right ahead."  
  
"Who is this person you desire to see?"  
  
"My friend," Chigaiko smiles.  
  
"You've complained many times that you never had friends."  
  
"At your brother's school, yes," Chigaiko nods. "But that didn't  
stop me from finding friends at other schools...as well as people who I met by  
chance."  
  
Negako curtly nods. Chigaiko sighs, reaching over to gently grasp  
her companion's hand. Thought Negako could easily rip her limb from limb,  
she doesn't resist the gesture. It was hard to read the woman beside her,  
Chigaiko had realized as soon as they set out on their journey. Even more so  
because Negako kept many things to herself...or simply didn't see the reason  
to speak about what she felt openly...or actually didn't feel a thing!  
  
Chigaiko didn't believe that. While Negako was in actuality the  
first non-corporeal lifeform born on Earth given corporeal form, she wasn't  
an organic robot like the Sagussans were before Ataru's first visit. She had  
feelings. She had fears. They were limited to what her two centuries of  
being transferred from mind to mind, body to body, against her will  
allowed...but they were there.Chigaiko knew Negako was capable of more, she  
NEEDED to be much more...and had appointed herself to be Negako's social  
teacher.  
  
What Negako thought of that, only silence spoke.  
  
Chigaiko sniffs the air. "Ah, we're there," she detects the odour of  
pig manure, then looks left.  
  
Negako's eyes scrutinize the modest country home before them, the  
nameplate UNRYUU by the front gate. Typical middle class farming residence  
dedicated to the raising of pigs: family house, guest house, pig barns and  
feeding areas, plus a fair amount of grazing grounds...and a sumo dojo? Her  
eyebrow rises, then she glances at Chigaiko. "What sort of family is this?"  
  
"They raise sumo pigs," Chigaiko smiles.  
  
Blink. "Sumo...pigs?" Negako repeats.  
  
"Strange, huh?!"  
  
"And I thought combining sumo and ninjitsu was strange!"  
  
Chigaiko laughs, then walks Negako onto the property. "Relax, you'll  
love Akari-chan!! C'mon, let's see if she's in!"  
  
They approach the front door, then Chigaiko rings the bell. A moment  
later, the door opens to reveal a slender, kawaii girl with lavender-streaked  
black hair, dressed in a formal kimono; there was going to be a tournament in  
the dojo today. "Yes, can I help...you...?" her voice drops to a squeak.  
  
"Hi, Akari-chan!" Chigaiko smiles.  
  
Akari blinks, then faints! "Chi-...gai-...ko...!"  
  
"Is this the normal way she greets you?" Negako inquires...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oooh...where am I?"  
  
Akari's grey eyes flutter as she finds herself gazing on a face she  
never thought she'd look on again in this life. "Sorry about that, Akari-  
chan," Chigaiko frowns. "I never thought news of what happened to me got to  
you..."  
  
"Chigaiko...?" Akari gasps, then slowly rises, her hands falling on  
the wanderer's arms to test their realness, then she stares into her face.  
"How...?"  
  
"It's...a very long story..."  
  
"B-but...y-your parents said..."  
  
Chigaiko bites her lip. "In a sense...I did die, Akari-chan...and  
then I got better..."  
  
Akari blinks. "How can you get better from DEATH?!?!"  
  
"If you are a Sagussan, it is very easy."  
  
Akari spins around to see Chigaiko's companion standing nearby.  
"Sagussan...?" she then turns back to Chigaiko. "You mean...?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about Ataru-chan's Cyborg self?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she nods, a chill running through her on visualizing the  
half-human monstrosity Chigaiko's classmate transformed into.  
  
"Well...the Power that gave Ataru-chan the ability to do that is the  
same Power...people go to when they die...at least, that's what Sagussans  
believe," Chigaiko sighs. "This is really confusing to you, Akari-chan, I  
know. It's confusing to ME and I'm the one it happened to! Well...Sagussans  
have this ability to transfer their memories, their...very minds...to other  
people when death draws near. And...because Ataru-chan was a Sagussan and  
I...went when he was under the direct influence of That Power and It wanted to  
do something for me...I was given that same right. Understand?"  
  
Multiple blinks. "I'm trying to."  
  
Chigaiko sighs. "Good. Anyhow, when that happened, I...gave this  
gift...myself...to Lum. She got her sister Ria to build a body, an Avalonian  
body. They're Sagussans, but made in a laboratory on that ship over Sado-  
shima; they came just after I first...went. So...here I am, back among the  
land of the living..." she shrugs.  
  
"I...see," Akari hums, then blinks as a familiar mass lumbers into  
the living room. "Katsu-chan, is that you?"  
  
Katsunishiki blinks on noting the strangers in his mistress' domain,  
then stops as one rises. "Hi, Katsu-chan!" Chigaiko draws out an apple, then  
holds it before the giant porcine. "Here you go! You remember me, don't  
you?!"  
  
A grunt, then Katsunishiki nibbles the apple, his body rubbing up  
against Chigaiko. Akari blinks, eyes widening on recognizing her champion's  
actions towards one he knew, then with a laugh, she leaps up to embrace her  
friend. "Oh, it is you!!!"  
  
"Sorry!!" Chigaiko grins. "This would be hard to prove; I'm glad  
Katsu-chan came by!" she pats the pig's head.  
  
Katsunishiki grunts happily. Akari sighs, then looks at her. "Well,  
for someone who died and came back, you look great! What are you doing here  
anyway?"  
  
"Travelling," Chigaiko sighs. "I had to get out of Tomobiki; I was  
tired of the place and the people living there! Besides, I'm touring with a  
friend."  
  
Akari blinks, then turns to Negako. "Oh, forgive my rudeness, miss,"  
she bows. "I'm sorry, but...Chigaiko-chan and I haven't seen each other for  
quite a while and...well, you see..."  
  
"It does not matter," Negako muses.  
  
Akari blinks, stunned at her lack of reaction."Um...Nega-chan, this  
is Akari Unryuu," Chigaiko does the introductions. "Akari-chan, this is  
Negako Moroboshi, Ataru-chan's sister."  
  
"A pleasure," Akari bows.  
  
Negako wordlessly nods. Chigaiko sighs, then kicks her in the foot.  
Negako blinks, then sighs. "A pleasure."  
  
Akari blinks again, then feels Katsunishiki move. She looks back to  
see her champion prostrate himself, nuzzle to the floor, eyes averting from  
Chigaiko's friend. Looking back, she blinks on seeing Negako gracefully bow  
in return. Chigaiko sighs, then leans over. "Sorry. Nega-chan's not a  
people person."  
  
"I...see..." Akari hums...  
  
* * *  
  
"You can stay here," Akari smiles.  
  
They were now in the guest house, connected to the main house by a  
covered walkway. "You sure?" Chigaiko wonders. "There is a ryokan down the  
road a bit..."  
  
"NO!!!!" Akari snaps, pointing at her, tears threatening her eyes.  
"Chigai-chan, it's been a YEAR since I last saw you...and you DIED not four  
weeks after we last saw each other in Furinkan!! I am NOT letting you out of  
my sight again, do you hear me?!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Chigaiko laughs, then embraces her. "Oh, it's so good  
to be with you again, Akari-chan!"  
  
"You, too!" Akari smiles, then stares at Negako. "Are these quarters  
all right, Moroboshi-san?"  
  
"They are sufficient," Negako replies.  
  
Akari stares at Chigaiko. The latter sighs, then gives her an I'll-  
tell-you-about-this-later look. Akari nods, then turns to the door.  
"Supper'll be ready in an hour or so, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks, Akari-chan," Chigaiko nods.  
  
Once their hostess is gone, Negako sighs. "You are about to remind  
me about my 'rude' behaviour."  
  
"No, it's not rude, just very indifferent," Chigaiko counters. "Nega-  
chan, if you want to interact with people, you've got to show a little common  
courtesy."  
  
"What has she done to earn courtesy from me?"  
  
"Offered us a roof over our heads and permission to stay here as long  
as we would desire."  
  
"Not so. She offered YOU a roof over your head and since I am your  
companion, she felt it only decent to do the same for me."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but you still should've tried to show some  
courtesy," Chigaiko sighs, walking up to her. "Nega-chan, people aren't  
always cruel and uncaring, you know!"  
  
"You cannot know that about all you meet. Neither can I."  
  
"Yes, but I DO know that Akari-chan is a VERY kind soul. She would  
NEVER do anything to hurt another person, ever! Please, can't you at least  
trust my judgement on that matter?!"  
  
Negako sighs. "Trust is difficult for me to comprehend and  
understand, Chigaiko...even to you."  
  
Chigaiko blinks, then looks down. "I trust you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...you always tell the truth. You're TOO blunt, but that's  
because you don't have experience dealing with people outside of trying to  
kill them. I understand that.I'm being patient with that, though there are  
times I want to scream at you.But I know you can't lie; it's beyond you at  
this time. You never lied during the Spirit War and you haven't lied to me  
since we set out on this trip.Why wouldn't I trust you?"  
  
Negako blinks, confusion in her eyes flashing, then she sighs.  
"Trust implies that I like you. To like someone...to love someone...is  
something I have never had to do in all my life. I know that you are sexually  
attracted to me. I know you desire me to become your bondmate. I know you  
desire the chance to find a place for yourself in this world and see me as the  
vehicle by which you can achieve those ends. I know I require someone to  
answer the questions I have about this existence, something I have desired for  
so long yet never took the time to consider what would happen when I achieved  
it. You are the one who has offered herself to answer my questions. But...I  
cannot return your emotions because I don't have them, Chigaiko."  
  
Chigaiko leans into Negako. Automatically, the latter's arms embrace  
her. "You know how to do this," the former muses.  
  
"I do this because I know you desire it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why respond to my desire for intimacy?"  
  
"It makes you happy."  
  
"Doesn't it make you happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
Chigaiko sighs, then gazes into Negako's eyes. "Aren't you happy  
that you're a free person?"  
  
Silence for a moment. "I don't know."  
  
"I think you are, deep down," Chigaiko closes her eyes. "One day,  
you'll understand happiness, Nega-chan. One day..."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how was that?"  
  
"Great as always!" Chigaiko nods as Akari clears the dishes. "So,  
where's Ryouga-kun?"  
  
"Off who knows where," Akari sighs. "You know him. I wonder if in  
those springs of Jusenkyou, there could be a 'spring of drowned tour guide'  
that could help with his sense of direction."  
  
"He was cursed by Jusenkyou?" Negako wonders.  
  
"Hai, the spring of drowned piglet," Akari nods. "You know of  
Jusenkyou, Moroboshi-san?"  
  
"Information about it was relayed to me."  
  
"So, has he found a cure?" Chigaiko wonders.  
  
"Ranma-kun learned of a possible cure," Akari smiles, blushing.  
  
"Okay, what's got you turning cherry?!"  
  
"Chigai-chan!" Akari squeaks, then sighs, her cheeks flaming. "Well,  
sometime ago, Ranma-kun and Akane-kun went to Jusenkyou. There, they  
discovered that it is possible...to break the curse by bringing new life into  
this world."  
  
"Translation..." Chigaiko hums, then sings, "'Here comes the  
bride...all dressed in white...'"  
  
Akari laughs, making a dismissive wave. "Chigai-chan!!!"  
  
"You will have to do it soon, then."  
  
Eyes turns to Negako. "What do you mean?" Akari wonders.  
  
"You are pregnant."  
  
Silence. Akari blinks, her face draining of colour as those words  
sink in. "Wh-what...?" she stammers.  
  
"You are pregnant," Negako repeats. "I can sense it from here. With  
twins, in fact."  
  
Akari blinks, then wobbles. "P-p-p-pregnant...?" she moans.  
  
Chigaiko catches her, then sits her down. "Nega-chan, one of these  
days, I'm going to teach you a remarkable concept called 'tact!!'" she sighs,  
then pats Akari's cheek. "Hey, don't blank out on me, Akari-chan! C'mon, you  
still there...?!"  
  
"I...I...I..." Akari stammers, then shakes her head. "I...are you  
sure...?!" she stares at Negako.  
  
"I am," the ninjitsu grandmistress stoically replies.  
  
"How's your cycle been?" Chigaiko wonders.  
  
"My cycle's always been strange, you know that!" Akari shakes her  
head. "Oh, gods, this can't be..."  
  
"I can check it if you want," Chigaiko offers.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Well, I have to psi-probe your womb...and for that..."  
  
Akari blinks on seeing Chigaiko redden, then sighs before rising,  
opening her kimono to reveal her panties. The latter takes a deep breath,  
then gently reaches in, her hand falling over the former's pubis as her mind  
reaches in. Chigaiko's eyes widen as her mind's eye picks up the gently rush  
of light and energy as the *te'a* began the process of Creation in earnest.   
"Oh, gods..."  
  
"What?!" Akari wonders.  
  
"There are two..." Chigaiko bites her lip, then reaches up to gently  
touch Akari's skull. "Feel them."  
  
Akari gapes as the gentle torrent of energy flows into her mind. In  
her eyes, she sees two glowing bits of light, becoming stronger as more energy  
pours in from the *te'a.* "Gods, I can see them..." she blinks, happy tears  
spilling down her face. "Oh, my babies..."  
  
Mama...?  
  
Chigaiko and Akari gape, then exchange looks. "They spoke..." the  
latter gasps, then smiles. "Yes, I'm your mother..."  
  
Mama...  
  
Akari swoons as the flash of primal love ripples through her mind.  
"One female, one male," Negako evenly muses. "Typical of a mating when one  
of the parents has a non-humanoid Jusenkyou curse. One of them, the male  
most likely, will inherit his father's physical features and the most  
prominent trait of the animal whose form his father assumed. Pigs are  
fastidiously clean animals despite their reputation. They also possess a  
high level of natural intelligence as Katsunishiki and his relatives easily  
demonstrate."  
  
"Is that a vote of approval?" Akari wonders.  
  
"I'm not sure," Chigaiko smiles.  
  
"Chigai-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you become pregnant...would you let me sense your baby?"  
  
Chigaiko smiles. "Of course I will...whenever that might happen,"  
she sighs, withdrawing her hand, then stares at Negako. "But that all depends  
on her."  
  
"What do you mean?" Akari wonders.  
  
"Well..." Chigaiko shrugs. "It's a long story."  
  
"I'd like to hear it."  
  
"You won't believe it."  
  
Akari blinks. "You mean even after finding out how my 'dead' friend  
came back to life?"  
  
"Yeah, even that."  
  
"Alright," Akari hums, then impishly grins. "Then again, if my  
'dead' friend hadn't come by for a visit, I wouldn't've learned I was pregnant  
with Ryouga-kun's babies!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Chigaiko snickers, then both laugh as they  
embrace, Negako emotionlessly watching them...  
  
* * *  
  
...while a sneeze echoes through a nearby village. "Who's talking  
about me?!" Ryouga grunts as he makes a wrong turn, then heads towards a  
forest...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Begin!!!"  
  
Akari claps her hands.Chigaiko and Negako watch as two of the  
younger breed of combat pigs face off, haunched on all fours as they face  
each other, then lash out. The collision is harsh, sending one sprawling  
toward the edge of the ring. The other rushes forward, throwing his weight  
into shoving his opponent out."Winner!!" Akari calls out, waving her hand  
to the one still in the ring, then nods. "Well done, Yamanishiki!"  
  
The pig grunts, bowing to his mistress...then turns and bows deeply  
to Negako. The grandmistress returns his bow with a nod. Akari notices.   
"Why do they do that to you?" she gazes at Negako.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chigaiko wonders.  
  
"Ever since you came last night, I've been having a problem reading  
their actions, their mood," Akari muses. "No offense, but it's as if they  
think Moroboshi-san is their trainer, not me."  
  
"You are their trainer," Negako states.  
  
"But still..."  
  
"Maybe they simply recognize Negako as being grandmistress in her own  
Art and are paying the respect she's due," Chigaiko hums.  
  
Akari blinks. "She's a martial artist?!"  
  
Chigaiko spasms in a cough. To say Negako Moroboshi was a martial  
artist was like saying Wolfgang Amadaeus Mozart knew how to play the piano or  
Ty Cobb was a good baseball player. "You could...say that!" she muses.  
  
"What forms do you know?" Akari gazes at Negako.  
  
"Ninjitsu," Negako replies. "Its forms are a combination of chi-  
manipulation techniques, mental manipulation attacks in both the telekinetic  
and telepathic realm and stealth battle tactics, augmented with eight  
centuries of actual field experience."  
  
"I see," Akari whistles, then stares at her brood. "Would you be  
willing to train them? They seem to like you."  
  
"No, I would not," Negako shakes her head.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
Negako stares at her, ignoring Chigaiko's panicked look. "I am a  
ninja. They are sumotori. When I fight, when I use my abilities, I fight to  
kill. I do not believe, given the love you have for your students, you'd want  
me to go all-out on them."  
  
Akari shudders. "Nega-chan!!" Chigaiko punches her arm.  
  
"I am stating fact, Chigaiko," Negako muses, then rises. "If you  
will excuse me, I desire to meditate."  
  
She bows to the pigs, who return her courtesy, then retires. Akari  
watches her go, sweating, then stares at Chigaiko. "Where did you find that  
one?"  
  
"You might say...we bumped into each other, then got involved in that  
big fight with Takanaba's goons some months ago," Chigaiko sighs. "Nega-  
chan...takes a lot to understand."  
  
Akari sighs, then turns to her pigs. "Continue your training. I'll  
be back in a while."  
  
They grunt, bowing as Akari and Chigaiko step out of the dojo. Once  
outside, the former spins on the latter. "Who or what is she, Chigai-chan?!!  
Do you think I like the idea of you wandering around with someone who's THAT  
emotionless?!!"  
  
Chigaiko sighs. "Akari-chan...you remember my telling you about the  
*saikoo jinseijitsu?*"  
  
The pig trainer nods, a chill running up her spine. Chigaiko bites  
her lip, then looks up as Negako steps out of the guest house, now in her  
black combat gi, the black belt that denoted a master in her Art's combat  
forms around her waist. Akari turns, then as Negako takes her place on the  
manicured lawn beside the guest house, watches as the woman launches into a  
kata drill. Arms and legs move in tightly controlled arcs as she lashes out  
at her invisible opponent. Each blow, even to Akari's inexperienced eyes,  
was potentially lethal, aimed at places where death seemed certain. But this  
opponent wouldn't fall, wouldn't embrace Eternity.  
  
Time for the big guns.  
  
"***SEISHIN-HASAI HI-KOOSEN!!!!!!***"  
  
Possessed opponent scenario, Chigaiko realizes.  
  
Akari gasps as energy warps around Negako, then is funnelled into a  
tight chi blast that rips through a nearby tree, leaving it unscarred.Then  
Negako lunges in, finishing the poor attacker off with the heart-blast touch  
and a chin blow designed to send a shockwave into the person's spine,  
shattering the spinal cord. She relaxes before lowering into lotus position,  
then concentrates, allowing the energy that fuelled her special attacks to  
flow from the earth below her into her heart and mind.  
  
Akari shudders, then stares at Chigaiko. "She...you mean..."  
  
"Yeah," Chigaiko nods. "After a hundred and eighty years, Nega-chan  
got what she wanted. But...now she has to figure out exactly WHAT to do with  
what she wished for."  
  
"I'd think with all the knowledge the *saikoo jinseijitsu* had, she'd  
have no problems. How many minds has she been trapped in since she woke  
up...?"  
  
"A few dozen," Chigaiko muses."But whatever information she  
could've gained from her host was filtered. Until Nega-chan was put into  
Ataru- chan's mind, her hosts knew what was inside them and knew to keep  
things from her. Ataru-chan was the only one of her hosts who knew nothing  
about Nega-chan being inside him. To her, it was the chance to get what she  
wanted, warping him to becoming a funnel for the energy she'd need to  
overcome him, his links to the Sagussans and Lum, then take his body for her  
own."  
  
"I'd think that Moroboshi-san wouldn't dare think of letting her run  
free after what she did to him..."  
  
"Probably he did, but then his doctor, Catty, convinced him that  
regardless of all she's done, Nega-chan was a sentient being and was merely  
striving for what she rightfully deserved to have...her own life," Chigaiko  
muses. "With it comes problems. Nega-chan's never had any 'ordinary'  
experiences when she's taken over her hosts. Whenever that's happened, she's  
been fighting for her freedom, to stay free. You don't get to do things like  
eat, wash yourself, make friends or have a simple chat when there's a pack of  
ninjas on your tail wanting to put you in chains again."  
  
"I guess not," Akari shudders. "But...Chigai-chan, do you really  
think you can do something to help her?"  
  
"I'm getting somewhere," Chigaiko admits. "First step was to  
convince Nega-chan that I wanted to be with her, I wanted to help her. That  
was easy; she knows she needs a lot of help in dealing with what she is. Atop  
that, she knows...I'm attracted to her."  
  
"What?! You mean...?"  
  
"I *am* an Avalonian now, Akari-chan! I can't escape the realities  
of being one. Being bisexual and wanting to form a psi-bond with a bondmate  
are two of them!"  
  
Akari sighs. "That's true. I'm sorry, Chigai-chan. I'm more than  
happy that you're okay, but...well, I'd've hoped that you could've been  
more...Terran...if you came back."  
  
Chigaiko nods."I can't change it, Akari-chan. To be honest, I  
don't want to change. If I did, I'd betray everything Ataru-chan and the  
*te'a* did for me. It's wrong. And I'd be abandoning Nega-chan when she  
needs help. That's wrong. I won't back away from this. And...how could I  
walk away from someone like her?"  
  
Akari stares at Negako. While she couldn't really consider herself a  
competent judge of female beauty...ask her about the physical strengths of a  
pig and she was in familiar territory...she had to admit there wasn't a single  
physical flaw with Chigaiko's future mate. Emotionally immature, yes, but she  
was learning, especially if Chigaiko had something to say about it. After her  
friend's experience at Tomobiki High School, it was understandable, too.  
  
Chigaiko needed Negako.  
  
Negako needed Chigaiko.  
  
"If I was in your shoes...I wouldn't," Akari smiles.  
  
"Thanks, Akari-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, it was a good day," Akari sighs as she relaxes in the furo  
after washing herself.  
  
"Glad you feel that way," Chigaiko smiles, then looks over as Negako  
soaps herself down. "Need help?"  
  
"I am alright," Negako reports, then reaches for the bucket of cold  
water to wash herself down.  
  
Akari blinks as the water suddenly boils at Negako's touch, then she  
dumps it over herself. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Using chi to heat the water," Chigaiko explains.  
  
"Can you do that?" Akari stares at her friend.  
  
"Oh, no, not yet!" Chigaiko shakes her head. "We're talking about  
doing something that'll take years for me to master!"  
  
Once she is free of soap, Negako rises, then steps into the furo,  
sitting beside Chigaiko. Automatically, her hand reaches around to draw the  
latter into her side. "And Chigai-chan said you're emotionless?" Akari muses.  
  
"Eh?" Negako blinks.  
  
Akari points at her arm and the content look on Chigaiko's face. "I  
am," Negako asserts. "But this is something Chigaiko desires me to do when  
we are together. Since I do not desire her to leave me, I accommodate her as  
much as I can."  
  
"So you love her," Akari smiles.  
  
"I cannot answer that," Negako asserts.  
  
"I think you do," Akari hums. "Love is...well, love arises from a  
shared need. You need Chigai-chan to show you what it means to be human. She  
wants to explore her attraction to you and needs you to help her overcome the  
pain she endured at school. You've built a relationship out of that. As time  
goes on, you'll discover that you can't be parted from the other. That...need  
to be with someone else for the rest of your life...is love."  
  
"I see," Negako blinks, then hums. "I cannot say if there could come  
a time when...I might not have need of Chigaiko anymore. There are so  
many...unknowns in my life."  
  
"I won't leave you," Chigaiko sighs.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure," Chigaiko stares at her. "In a way, you're the  
first person who treated me with kindness."  
  
"Eh?!" Akari blinks.  
  
"She refers to the time I was manipulating Ataru's behaviour to  
generate the necessary negative energy to seize control of his body," Negako  
explains. "Chigaiko, as you might know, never knew the companionship of a  
friend while she attended Tomobiki High School. The only person who even  
spoke to her, remembered her name, was Ataru...though I have long tried to  
convince her that Ataru's talents when it came to understanding women was a  
trait he inherited from the Sagussans, not me."  
  
"No, you're wrong," Chigaiko leans close. "You were a part of Ataru  
for twelve years, Nega-chan. You influenced him in so many ways. Good ways  
as well as bad, but that's beside the point. And the day I realized that you  
had finally got your dream...then that's when I got mine."  
  
She gently presses her lips into Negako's. The latter's arms entwine  
Chigaiko as their kiss deepens, ignoring the fact that Akari was watching  
them. Finally, they part, then Chigaiko rises. "Don't be long," she winks at  
Negako. "Good night, Akari-chan."  
  
"Good night, Chigai-chan," Akari smiles.  
  
Wrapping a towel around herself, she steps out of the furo, then  
heads off to the guest house. Negako watches her go, then notices Akari  
staring at her. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"You do love her, don't you," Akari muses.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I know. I think your problem is that you don't have a clear enough  
understanding of what emotions you do have and what to call them," Akari  
smiles. "Look, I know the whole story about what you were; Chigai-chan was  
exact on details when she described what she heard about the Spirit War.  
You're the final culmination of EIGHT CENTURIES of experience copied from  
hundreds of ninjitsu masters. Within you is the ability to do an  
unbelievable amount of things.With those memories also came their personal  
experiences, when they weren't in the field doing what they had to do.   
They're somewhere in your mind, Negako-chan. You just have to find them."  
  
"That is...the purpose of my journey with Chigaiko."  
  
"And how long do you expect to be on that journey?"  
  
"I cannot answer that."  
  
"Alright, let's try this. Can you...imagine you and Chigai-chan  
being together, say...oh, six hundred years from now? You've stayed together  
all that time, handfasted, had children and built something that is special  
between you two and no one else."  
  
"I can envision that."  
  
"Can you imagine doing that with another person?"  
  
"No."  
  
Akari smiles. "Congratulations. You're in love."  
  
"No, I cannot say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Akari...you have parents, don't you?"  
  
Akari blinks. "They died some years back."  
  
"But when they were alive, they loved you, correct?"  
  
"Yes, they did."  
  
"That is something I have never known, Akari," Negako muses. "I was  
not born like you or Chigaiko.I was created as the perfect servant. I had  
no body that was my own; I was copied from mind to mind like computer data.   
When one tapped into my knowledge, they became the perfect killer. When one  
used me, they could never face defeat.Over time, as I...began to achieve  
sentience, I...had no understanding of what the difference was...between a  
slave and a free person. Being a servant of the Moroboshi Clan was all I  
knew. Then, one day, I achieved that understanding. When I did, I did not  
like the way I was seen as by others. I was my own being and I...desired not  
to have others control me. That is what I've quested 176 years to achieve,  
Akari.That quest consumed me until it was the only thing I wanted. I never  
took the time to consider what it would mean when I achieved that goal. But  
now, I have that goal...and I have to learn what it means to have it."  
  
"Then...why don't you just bond with Chigai-chan?"  
  
Negako sighs. "I have never liked the idea of others manipulating my  
mind, Akari. Bonding with Chigaiko means she will influence me. Will that  
be a good influence or bad? I cannot answer that though you would say it  
would be a good thing because you are her closest friend and would naturally  
desire to defend her interests. I have to know, by observation and  
interaction, what it means...to be in love, Akari. Chigaiko provides that.   
The chances are good that...she and I will bond. But I don't wish to rush  
it."  
  
"I see..." Akari hums. "Well, at least your intentions are good, for  
you and Chigai-chan."  
  
"What is good? What is evil? I do not know those things."  
  
"I think you do," Akari stares at her."Look, manipulating a  
person's mind for his own purposes is seen by society as evil.Striving to  
achieve one's freedom from slavery is a good thing. So you're on the edge,  
Negako-chan. I...I hope you will choose good over evil. What you did with  
Ataru was a bad thing, but it was for a good reason since no one wanted to  
take the time to understand you, see your side of the argument. Chigai-chan  
does...and I do, too. And I think Ataru does."  
  
"I...do not desire to deal with him now," Negako sighs.  
  
"Okay, that's understandable. But I hope you'll change your mind one  
of these days. After all, if...he wasn't there when the host before him  
died...what would've happened to you?"  
  
Negako blinks...  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I am well," Negako muses as she slips off her yukata, then slides  
into bed beside Chigaiko. "Akari is concerned about you."  
  
"I know," Chigaiko smiles as she sinks into Negako's embrace. "She's  
always been that way. See, I told you she was nice."  
  
"I desired that your words would be proven. Trust is something I  
cannot give at this time, remember?"  
  
"I know," Chigaiko reaches over their heads to shut off the lights,  
then leans into Negako.  
  
"Chigaiko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Chigaiko blinks, then smiles. "Hai."  
  
"Do you...see us together, say in the twenty-sixth century, after  
raising a family and forming a life together?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Negako blinks, a smile tugging her lips. "Chigaiko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please...do not leave me."  
  
"I won't," Chigaiko kisses her. "I promise."  
  
"Remember what I taught you..."  
  
"I know, I know! Don't make promises you can't keep. Honour doesn't  
guarantee survival. Well, I'll tell you this, Negako Moroboshi," she stares  
at her, smiling. "The promise I made to you when we stared will ALWAYS be  
kept...and there is no force save death that will take me away from you."  
  
"Even though one cannot predict one's fate, I would not desire that  
to happen until we both are NATURALLY ready to enter the next life," Negako  
muses.  
  
"And if someone disagrees?"  
  
"They will be taught otherwise."  
  
"Up to and including lethal force?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is the Unryuu farm?"  
  
The yatai owner stares at Ryouga, then points. "You're right here,  
son. Can't you read a sign?"  
  
Ryouga looks, then sees the word UNRYUU on the gate. "I made it  
back!" he exhales, then nodding thanks to the yatai owner, steps onto the  
property, keeping the house in sight.  
  
"Poor kid!" the yatai owner laments; this was about the ninth time he  
had given Ryouga directions to Akari's farm. "What unlucky star was he born  
under, I wonder?"  
  
Ryouga steps up to the door...just as it opens to reveal a beaming  
Akari."Ryouga-kun!!!" she leaps into his arms. "Oh, how are you,  
dearest?!!"  
  
"Little tired," he embraces her, then kisses her forehead. "How are  
you, Akari-chan?"  
  
"All right...now that you're back," Akari walks him inside. "How far  
did you go this time?"  
  
"Oh, all the way down to Nagasaki and up to Aomori. Pretty normal  
for me, I guess. I think I made it all the way to Vladivostok, then came down  
the Korean peninsula."  
  
"How'd you get around the DMZ?!" a strange voice wonders.  
  
Ryouga blinks as Chigaiko walks out of the kitchen, tea tray in  
hand. "Inu-san?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Ryouga-kun, she is my friend, remember!" Akari admonishes. "Why  
didn't you tell me she had been...er, restored?!"  
  
"Rest-...oh! I...I'm sorry, Akari-chan," Ryouga looks down. "I lost  
track of you when that problem with the Dojo Destroyer at the Tendou place  
came up, remember?"  
  
She closes her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ryouga-kun. I didn't mean to  
accuse you of anything. Still, you are back and okay.Why don't you go to  
the bathroom and relax? Don't leave the house."  
  
"Hai, hai," Ryouga nods, then wanders off to the bedroom.  
  
Chigaiko and Akari sigh, then wince as he screams before racing to  
the bathroom. "We've got to work on his problem, Akari-chan," the former pats  
her friend's shoulder. "There's no way you can raise kids when your hubby's  
wandering off all the time lost."  
  
"True," the latter nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Great!" Ryouga sighs, patting his stomach as Akari clears the  
dishes, then gazes at Chigaiko. "So how long are you and Moroboshi-san going  
to train, Inu-san?"  
  
"Who knows," Chigaiko smiles. "There are a lot more things to do  
than train in martial arts, Ryouga. And please, call me Chigaiko. I don't  
want to be so formal with my friend's fiance."  
  
Ryouga flushes. "I haven't..."  
  
"You better do it soon," Negako muses.  
  
Chigaiko kicks Negako in the shins, firing her an annoyed glare. The  
latter doesn't visibly react. Ryouga blinks, then scrutinizes Akari's  
houseguests. Chigaiko was your typical teenager, just out of high school, at  
the cusp of the wide world. Negako...all he knew of her was that she was  
Ataru's sister and that she was a very good martial artist...was something  
else. In many ways, Negako reminded Ryouga of the state Ranma entered when he  
was about to launch into the Hiryuu Shooten-ha. A soul of ice. *Ice?!* he  
then shudders on feeling Negako's eyes fall on him. *She's a glacier!*  
  
"It's alright, Chigai-chan," Akari smiles. "Ryouga-kun hasn't had  
many friends over the years."  
  
"More enemies than friends," Ryouga muses.  
  
"True," Akari nods. "After all the times he's been stung, he wants  
to be cautious."  
  
"It's okay, but I still want to be your maid of honour!" Chigaiko  
winks, smiling at Ryouga.  
  
Sweat pours. "Wh-why are you saying that...?" Ryouga stammers.  
  
"You will have to marry Akari soon," Negako muses.  
  
"Negako!!" Chigaiko snaps.  
  
"Why?!!" Ryouga wonders.  
  
"Akari is pregnant."  
  
Silence. Chigaiko moans, then bops Negako on the head. "Idiot, he  
wasn't ready to hear that!!"  
  
Akari flushes. Ryouga blinks, the colour draining from his face,  
then he stares at Akari. "D-d-did sh-sh-she s-s-say...?"  
  
"Yes, Ryouga-kun, I'm pregnant," Akari smiles, then leans down to  
gently kiss him.  
  
Ryouga drops from his chair, his eyes rolling into his head.  
Chigaiko and Akari stare concernedly at him. "I see the fainting problem is  
not centred on Akari alone," Negako hums...  
  
* * *  
  
Pregnant!  
  
Ryouga shudders as he sits on the front steps, rocking on his  
haunches as the word echoes through his mind again and again.  
  
Akari is pregnant!!  
  
He knew things had become...intimate between them in the wake of  
Ranma's and Akane's trip to Jusenkyou shortly after the failed wedding and  
the appearance of Ranko and the other Jookoji-shima clones. Even THINKING  
about that blissful night causes his nose to haemorrhage, though he clamps  
down on it with his fingers.  
  
I'm going to be a father!!!  
  
Ryouga takes a deep breath, the chi boiling inside him as he tries to  
consider the consequences of that fact. Honour demanded he marry Akari right  
away; even if her parents were gone and his parents perhaps permanently  
indisposed thanks to the family curse, he wouldn't think of seeing Akari's  
virtue called into question by her neighbours. She was alone save for her  
grandfather and the pigs, dependent on her skill as a trainer to stay solvent.  
Atop that, he WANTED to marry her. She was the one now that Akane...  
  
Akane.  
  
Ryouga shudders as a nightmare that had been haunting him for four  
months thunders back. How he had, as P-chan, caught Akane and Ranma in the  
Tendou dining room talking about training concerning their guests from  
Sagussa, the six defence officers and their bondmates who had initially come  
to analyze the aftereffects of Shinobu Miyaki's disastrous two-month stay in  
Furinkan. How he tried to shake things up as he always did. How he had been  
caught by a burst of inhuman speed from Ranma, then made defenceless when  
Ranma cowered Akane with a threat to retaliate if she malleted him. Then the  
daze of semi- consciousness as Ranma dragged him up and called for hot  
water...and exposed him right before Akane!  
  
Only except, it wasn't Ranma who did that and betrayed the oath  
between them, but his Sagussan "spirit-sister," the leader of the group  
staying at the Tendou dojo. Then, after Akane realized what had happened  
under her nose for two years, she put him into the arms of a year-old Oni  
adopted by a Sagussan, Shunran Aipurisu Renning. A baby who's photon blasts  
made his own Shishi Houkoudans look like firecrackers...especially since he  
was P-chan at the time and still dazed by Ranma-chan's telepathic stun  
attack.  
  
Ryouga shudders. No, he couldn't, he DIDN'T WANT TO, be angry at  
Akane; after realizing the sheer scale of the deception he had played on her,  
it was a wonder that she didn't make him porkchops that day. And blaming a  
cute little girl who had no control over her powerful gift, someone who had  
been abused before she had been rescued by her mother, was really low. No  
matter how others might have done it, he couldn't find it in himself to blame  
her.  
  
But Ranma-chan...and by extension Ranma...oh, that was a whole  
different matter. No doubt, both had come together to finally unmask P-chan.  
He, caught by his own oath Ryouga had forced on him two years ago, had got  
around it finally by getting her help, an outsider who wasn't bound by the  
oath and worse, was bound by her own sense of honour, which had come against  
Ryouga from the start.  
  
*Who gave HER the right to judge me like that?!!* Ryouga trembles,  
her image flashing in his mind as it replays the "humiliation" Ranma-chan  
laid on him. *Who the hell gave HER, gave THEM, the right to impose their  
morals on me?!! Aren't they supposed to be the ones who respect our desires  
and wishes?!! Dammit, where the hell was that when I needed it?!!*  
  
Feeling the rage build up, he bolts to his feet and aims.  
  
"***SHISHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!!!***"  
  
The chi blast lashes out, racing heavenward...  
  
"***SEISHIN-HASAI HI-KOOSEN!!!!!!***"  
  
Ryouga gapes as the chi ball is punched through by a bolt of energy,  
the blast dissipating instantaneously. He then looks down to see who fired  
that shot. "Moroboshi-san?!"  
  
Negako emerges from the darkness. "You best be careful while you use  
such an attack," she warns. "What might have happened if there was an  
aircraft flying overhead and it was struck by that?"  
  
Ryouga winces at the thought of killing hundreds of innocent people  
by accident, then sinks to the steps. "Right..."  
  
"Besides, I was interested to learn if my attack could dissipate  
yours," Negako muses. "Thank you for the chance."  
  
"Um...you're welcome," Ryouga shudders, still unnerved by the thought  
of what could have been a few seconds earlier."Um...so, are you like  
Chigaiko- san...?"  
  
"Am I an Avalonian? Yes, I am."  
  
"Um...do you have much to do with the Sagussans?"  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Um...why not?!"  
  
Negako shrugs."They have no interest in me and I do not have an  
interest in them. They concern my brother and his fiancee more than I and I  
am content to leave it at that."  
  
Ryouga shudders at her bluntness, then sighs. "So...do you have any  
opinion towards them?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
"If you wish to engage in small talk, go to Chigaiko, not me. I do  
not wish to expend energy in such trivial matters."  
  
He gulps. This woman was more ruthless than Cologne or Happousai  
when they were in a really bad mood. "Well, I...look on them in a certain way  
and I...need another opinion. They did something to me and I...don't know how  
to react to it."  
  
"Tell me what happened and I will respond."  
  
He sighs, then explains. It take ten minutes.In a sense, it was a  
relief. Ryouga didn't DARE think of telling Akari; she didn't even know  
about his pretending to be Akane's pet. And he doubted Chigaiko would be  
understanding.Negako seemed...divorced from the morals that ruled society.  
In a sense, it was a relief; she could judge him without prejudice. In  
another, it was a potential catastrophe in the making; if she could destroy  
his roaring lion bullet attack when it was at full strength, she was REALLY  
good.  
  
At the end, Negako lightly smiles. "So typical of them."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"The Sagussans are a cliquish, territorial race," Negako begins.  
"They are defensive of what they consider theirs, protective of their own or  
those related or bonded to them. Understandable and very applaudable in the  
eyes of many. When those who visited the Tendou dojo met their 'spirit-kin,'  
they automatically adopted them as honourary family. Ranma-chan sees Ranma  
Saotome as her brother regardless of the lack of blood-ties between them. She  
felt it was only right and proper to defend her brother from your desire to  
claim Akane Tendou for yourself."  
  
"I see," Ryouga shudders.  
  
"At the same time, their...lack of emotional depth and experience  
doesn't give them the proper background to correctly judge others," Negako  
continues. "That is the reason they latched onto my brother quite easily; at  
the time, they were as...remote as you now perceive me. To them, the concept  
of lying, even to hide a potential weakness others may exploit, is quite an  
alien thing."  
  
Ryouga sighs. Sagussan social mores had gone against him that day,  
too. "Yeah, I suppose I did a wrong thing."  
  
"That is for you to judge at the end," Negako muses. "But you do  
have a right to be annoyed. In doing what she did, Ranma-chan disobeyed their  
primary covenant, the Non-Interference Directive. It forbids a Sagussan from  
interfering with the affairs of another unless they were invited to render  
assistance. Now, she could get away with it by stating that Ranma had  
requested her assistance in the matter...but by doing so, doesn't that mean  
Ranma broke his oath concerning revealing your curse to Akane?"  
  
Ryouga shudders. "You bastard...!" he growls. "I was going to tell  
her one of these days...damn you for doing this to me...!"  
  
"So do something about it."  
  
He stares at her. "What?!"  
  
"Do something about it. If you feel slighted against, isn't it right  
for you to seek some redress?"  
  
"It is," he nods. "But...how do I fight people like them?!"  
  
"You can," Negako muses. "I can do so quite easily. You merely have  
to locate their weakness, then exploit it."  
  
Ryouga hums. "Exploit their weakness, eh...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Chigai-chan?! Chigai-chan!!"  
  
"What is it, Akari-chan...?" Chigaiko mutters as she walks out of the  
guest bungalow the next morning, dressed in her yukata.  
  
"Ryouga-kun's gone!"  
  
"Now what happened!" Chigaiko moans. "Did he leave a note?"  
  
"Yes, he did!" Akari hands it to her.  
  
"'Akari-chan...I have to go do something very important. Will come  
back as soon as I can, I promise...Ryouga,'" Chigaiko reads, then hums.  
"Must've been important! Oh, did you read this part?!"  
  
"Eh?!" Akari stares at the note, then sees the postscript: "How does  
'Hookoo' and 'Tsukako' sound for our babies? Moroboshi-san told me we're  
going to have twins. Be back soon...H.R.!"  
  
Akari beams...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
A week later...  
  
*Damn it, I shouldn't've left her! That didn't mean I don't love  
her...how could I NOT love her, especially with our children on the way?! But  
I planned to be gone a few days, tops...*  
  
Ryouga exhales in pain, falling to his knees as he tries to keep the  
energy burning within him from bursting. *Lot to think about...all that went  
down, I just needed time to be alone...*  
  
It surprises him as he takes note of his surroundings, barely  
recognizing several abandoned factories in Nerima's industrial district. The  
chi inside him had built up in such a short time, way faster than what was  
normal. Worse, ever since his last use of the Shishi Houkoudan, he couldn't  
seem to muster the energy to either control or release it...and that spelled  
trouble. Since he couldn't release it, the energy clutches his heart like a  
vise, each second crushing his heart as his chi level rises. He grabs his  
chest as the intense pain overwhelms his senses. *If I didn't know better,  
I'd think I was having a heart attack!* he muses as his focus and  
consciousness fade. *Is this...the end...?*  
  
His life flashes before him, unpleasant memories taking prominence.  
Every time he was bullied and his lunch taken from him. Every time that same  
bully beat him. When that bully conspired with others to break his spirit in  
front of someone they cared about. When that someone nearly threw him to his  
death.When they all laughed at his suffering, probably neither caring if he  
lived or died.They didn't prove him otherwise. They just laughed. Sure,  
he'd fought on their sides after, but SHE had talked him into it. He needed  
to blow off some steam then, so it didn't matter.  
  
And now...would SHE who loved him, miss him if he were dead?  
  
Would she...?  
  
* * *  
  
Karmalibra had moved around this part of the time-space continuum for  
quite some time, several months by Terran reckoning. She'd been dragged from  
HER own timeline, seven centuries into the future, by her host. She separated  
from the host body before it died, then been transformed by another from  
another timeline. However, she was now cold.  
  
Suddenly, she stops. Dark chi. That which was formed from grief and  
anger and things full of despair. Good. She felt the source of it  
near-death, the massive, rapid build up of chi threatening to slay him. Not  
good. Following the pull of the energy, she rushed to see him.The young man  
was unconscious, but alive...barely.  
  
Time was of the essence now...  
  
* * *  
  
He was being ripped apart. The depressing memories that flashed in  
front of his eyes caused his chi to rise at rates even Ranma would think  
alarming! Grief and depression threatened to kill him now as his chi was at  
an all-time high. The thought of Akari was possibly the only thing that kept  
him from embracing the afterlife...  
  
He sees someone that others may have called Shinobu, save she had  
white hair, styled like Ranma's. "Who are you...?" he manages, sucking his  
breath. "What are you doing...?"  
  
You can call me Karmalibra, she smiles. I came because your  
dark chi drew me to you; it's threatening to kill you right now. I came  
because I know there is someone you want to live for...and because I want to  
help you.  
  
"How can you help me...?"  
  
As I said, your energy is building up to dangerous levels, she  
hums. If I can possess you, I can drain it so you can be out of danger.   
But you better decide if you want my help soon...the build up is so strong, I  
don't think you'll survive...  
  
He shudders. *Sure, SHE would miss me...sure, SHE loved me, no  
matter what. Sure, I now...love her...* Karmalibra was also right. He  
nearly died before she came. Without her, he would surely die, no doubt  
about it.  
  
"No choice. I accept. Please..help me before it's too late..."  
  
Karmalibra takes his spirit into her arms, embracing him. He feels  
the pressure around his chest and heart wane and vanish. Now, it's time  
you slept, her hand then brushes his cheek. You've had a rough time so  
far. Rest will speed your healing. She kisses his forehead as she lays his  
spirit flat to rest.  
  
As he falls asleep, he feels happy for the first time in a long  
while.*Now to see what I can do about this boy...* she muses, touching his  
forehead. His life flashes before her as Karmalibra internalizes some of the  
energy she drained from him. Let's see if we can't right the wrongs you've  
gone through. The energy invigorates her, giving her power.I've missed  
the feel of power like this. It gives me strength. It makes me  
feel...alive.  
  
Taking control of his body, Karmalibra guides him out of the park.  
Anyone else would have seen the figure walk out of the vacant lot. Few would  
have noticed the lock of white hair on his head wasn't there earlier when he  
walked into the lot...  
  
* * *  
  
It was a good day for Kenji Kenoshi.  
  
Loyal Yakuza boy did well. He'd been recently promoted and allowed  
to take the reins of this ward. As his caravan drove down, letting him see  
his turf, he knew life was good. Soon, though, he had to return to the  
wharf.One new facility was being built from a converted warehouse. This  
was his baby and he wasn't gonna let anyone butt in. Sure, he'd heard  
Furinkan had martial artists, but he had a crack team of fighters who could  
hold their own against J.G.S.D.F. personnel. They also were ace shots.   
*Let's see them argue hot action with cold steel replies!* he hums. *The  
best martial artist can't hurt me...if he can't hit me!*  
  
* * *  
  
After renting a hotel room, getting a shower and crawling into an  
anxiously needed bed, he slept. Inside his mind, no one slept.  
  
"How much time do you need to deal with all the chi?"  
  
It will take plenty of effort for me to do it. You had a LOT of  
chi for me to deal with. That will require some time. But if you want me to  
release you from your pain, you'll need to let me do what I need to. I have a  
way of getting you to resolve the cause of your sudden build-up that will let  
you get peace, healing your soul. It won't be pretty, though, she then  
hesitates.  
  
"What needs to be done?" he warily wonders.  
  
The Sagussans, she stares at him. They've manipulated events  
so their will seems to call the shots around here. Most people on Earth've  
let them. You have to be the one to take back the reins. To remind them,  
for example, that their spirit-siblings aren't the only ones who feel down  
here. That they might not be right without a doubt. To remind them they  
can't always charge in and do what they believe is 'right' on their say-so  
alone here on Earth. To do that...you'll need to do this...She gives  
Ryouga an image.  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?!?!" he goes into shock. He had a feeling it  
wouldn't be nice, but this...!  
  
It will give you the closure you need to end this torture you're  
going through, she muses. It will hurt the Sagussans and their backers.  
You can't take a direct assault to them! Even if I aided you, their numbers  
would overwhelm you. There were folks from Tomobiki that tried a direct  
assault and the stealth the Sagussans used there beat them without a sweat!  
The way for you to get closure is stealth. Be a ninja. This would allow you  
to put chaos in the Sagussan's 'mandated order,' let you toss a wrench into  
their plans. You have to do it, for your sake. You have to because we made  
a deal...that I heal your body and soul in return for letting me possess you.  
I'm working on my end, so now live up to yours. Besides, consider this.   
They laughed at you, showing they didn't care about you at that time. The  
Sagussans did little if anything to apologize to you, showing they didn't  
care about you afterward. That means they should pay for what they did. I  
am helping you now and that shows I DO care about you.  
  
The scene in the Tendou living room replays in his mind. Sure, while  
he'd been blasted they laughed. Sure, it sounded and felt like a damnation  
magnified if not squared. But also sure, the Terran spirit-sister of one of  
those who'd laughed at him, the one who'd have to be hurt in the plan  
Karmalibra had, was not one of them. Yes, the Sagussans would pay  
dearly...but that one would not be hurt. Not if he could help it. "I won't  
let you murder that one, though," he said. "At times she's been a friend to  
me...and she wasn't one of those who laughed at me."  
  
Her spirit-sister did though.  
  
"It would be hard enough to deal with the girl in your plan, much  
less her spirit-sister. I may be many things...but killing someone who  
wasn't part of the suffering...that's not me!"He had enough experience with  
the girl in question to vouch for that.  
  
Okay, so I won't murder her. But you have to let me carry out the  
plan, she warns.  
  
"She's also going to hate me for dragging her into it. I want to be  
able to mend fences with her so if I need have her on my side once all this  
over later on, I can!"  
  
Okay...point taken, she concedes. But THAT's the last demand  
you'll make of me! After all...you know of giri?!  
  
"Yes. It means I have an obligation to you. I'll go through with  
it...but still, I just wish it didn't have to be done."  
  
You have no choice. You know what I'd do to you if you reneged on  
our deal...so you do owe me one.  
  
He nods. *Not a pretty thing, but I don't need to tell you that...*  
she adds mentally. He shudders as he recalls the image she had given him in  
his mind...and was terrified. But that won't mean you won't kiss her wounds  
and make it better, right?  
  
"It won't because I'll do it so she'll be back on her feet once I  
knock her legs out from under her...with your permission, of course," he  
adds, admitting that he might have been better off dying than let one of his  
"friends" be hurt or killed. Still, if what Karmalibra had told him was  
right, the plan was the necessary and MUCH lesser of the two evils.  
  
It's your call. If you think that will help, feel free. I'm just  
saying the main plan must go forth. Karmalibra then smiles at him. Now  
let's get something to eat!  
  
* * *  
  
Unbeknownst to Ryouga or Karmalibra, a pair of cold eyes was raking  
over the hotel he was now occupying. It had been child's play for Negako to  
follow him once Chigaiko convinced her to chase him down for the sake of  
Akari and her children. Now, this element had been added to the mix. As to  
WHAT was now in Ryouga, Negako presently had no idea...but she could guess  
some things given the type of psionic resonance it let off, especially to  
someone who could see.  
  
"Now, what are you, anyway?" she sits on the roof, pursing her lips.  
"If you intend to attack the Sagussans, then you better be ready to make your  
first blow count. If Ataru learned of you..."  
  
Oh, wouldn't THAT be a scene! Even without this Karmalibra, Ryouga  
was skilled given youth and experience. As Negako judged these things, it  
would take her three minutes to take him down, four to end his life. Ataru  
eschewed violence except when he was cornered and saw no other way out. Once  
those conditions existed, it was child's play for him to overcome his aversion  
to killing, as the Masters of Noukiios learned when they faced him over Reiko  
and the Mikado just learned to his cost.  
  
Further, Ataru still had his special link to the *te'a;* even Lum and  
Shinobu had no idea it was still there. So even if he couldn't have the  
construct of his inner self built by Mikan and her friends brought to him, it  
wouldn't take him much to reform the Cyborg. And with the power of Eternity  
behind him, unfettered by personal belief and prejudice, Karmalibra didn't  
stand a chance.  
  
Negako sighs. The Sagussans were emotionally as much Ataru's  
children as was Reiko...and Ataru would defend those he fathered to the  
death. Negako would help; included in showing her thanks for him allowing her  
to have her own life, it would be good practice as she adjusted to her body.   
Atop that, Ryouga was Akari's fiancee, the father to her coming children.   
Akari was Chigaiko's friend. Negako needed Chigaiko to teach her  
humanity...and she knew Chigaiko would never forgive her if she didn't stop  
this.  
  
Rising, the ninjitsu grandmistress turns away, then stares back. "My  
needs come before yours, Karmalibra," she icily smiles. "And if you believe  
you can use ninjitsu tactics with someone like Ryouga, you'll learn giri has  
no place here.Honour is a sword shattered on a rock, a piece of paper  
burned in a fire, a grave eroded by the wind, a shrine destroyed by an  
earthquake. You want to play a ninja's game? Be ready to play it against a  
real ninja."  
  
She heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't easy for Ukyou Kuonji.  
  
She was opening up for the breakfast crowd. She had been using her  
cooking techniques to calm herself, regain her self-esteem. Konatsu helped  
her keep U-chan's open. *I still have feelings for Ran-chan,* she muses as  
she flips the okonomiyaki now on the grill. *My feelings for him are more  
than just 'sisterly!' What right do the Sagussans, much less Ranma's  
grand-aunt, have dictating what we are, anyhow?*  
  
She still hurt. Even the one who called her a "spirit-sister" had  
told her it was pointless to continue such a fruitless chase. *You were  
supposed to be on my side, weren't you?* she grouses to herself. She'd heard  
through the grapevine about how Ranma-chan had treated Ryouga in front of  
Akane, shuddering a little. *I hope he finally gets a productive life!* she  
muses. *The boy hasn't had a good day for a long time. Ran-chan kiddingly  
said it was a 'heavenly-sent lucky break' for Ryouga to get the P-chan thing  
off his chest. Given what that 'lucky break' was, I wonder if Ryouga was  
better off with no luck at all!* She'd tried to gain some isolation, shutting  
out Akane and Ranma. Sure, they'd invited her to see them...but she just felt  
she needed to be alone to work this out.  
  
"One R.H. special, Ukyou. And one orange juice, cold."  
  
"No problem, sugar..." Ukyou nods, recognizing Ryouga's voice, then  
blinks on taking a second look. He had changed! No, those weren't his usual  
clothes. The shirt was different. So were the pants.The only thing that  
remained was his bandanna. "Heard about what happened, sugar.I know  
you'd've rather wanted to let her know on kinder terms. I can't believe  
Ran-chan would let you be humiliated in front of Akane."  
  
"Believe it," Ryouga sighs, glad she was in the mood to talk about  
the events four months ago. "He wanted it for a long time. With the  
Sagussans coming in, he got his chance," he goes as he eats. "Seems Ranma's  
the only GUY here with a 'spirit-sister' on Sagussa. If I had a female  
double who had me as a spirit-brother, I'm sure she'd defend me. It  
just...doesn't seem fair, them just coming here and doing whatever they  
pleased, whenever they wanted..."  
  
"Life's seldom fair, sugar. You have to deal with it."  
  
He nods, then gives her a reproachful look. "The only way I can  
think of to deal with it is end it...and you guys definitely wouldn't want me  
to end it in the way that ensures it could never happen to me again."  
  
"You're not seriously thinking of...?" she pales.  
  
"No," he chuckles without humour, "...but then I was hurting deeply.  
All I could feel was the pain...and humiliating laughter. *Their* laughter.  
What if I'd died? They wouldn't have cared. *None* of them would have."  
  
"You can't be serious!!" Ukyou gapes. Whatever did Ryouga go through  
that hurt him this badly, so much so that he's talking like this now, four  
months later?!  
  
"Then why didn't they help me instead of laugh at me? Because they  
didn't give a damn about me. The only time they would was when it was too  
late...if I had died. *And even then* I'm not so sure."  
  
"You fought for Ran-chan and Akane when we dealt with that asshole  
Takanaba and Nodoka's relatives!" Ukyou told him, sensing Ryouga felt a lot  
more pain than he'd let on.  
  
"Akari-chan talked me into helping Akane when those Dojo Destroyers  
came by, then I got dragged into the Takanaba thing because I was around and  
available. I didn't see her again until a week ago; you know how it is. I  
had some steam I needed to blow off. If she hadn't been there I would have  
left Ranma and Akane to their alien 'sisters.'There's no way I would have  
helped them and their 'sisters' if Akari hadn't convinced me that it was the  
right thing to do." Ryouga paused, swallowing hard as the hurt and pain came  
back. "I'm hoping the Sagussans never come back, especially Ranma's  
spirit-sister. If they did, I'd want them to know how what they did felt, all  
the pain with nothing pulled back. That would be the only way I could put  
them and this behind me."  
  
When Ryouga travelled through Germany, he'd heard stories about a  
Holocaust which claimed the lives of six million innocent people. With all  
the pain that surfaced, he felt like a Jew to alien female "Nazis" as the  
painful memory of his humiliation came back to haunt him. "If it's anything,  
Ryouga, I would have cared if I had been there," Ukyou put her hand on his.   
"I don't blame you for your anger. But you have to let it go, sugar, or it  
will get you. How else do you feel? You've been going after Ran-chan and  
making yourself miserable all this time?"  
  
"I don't know, Ukyou. However, I don't always know how my actions  
might affect people. If I've ever hurt you in the past, the present...or  
Fates forbid, the future...I ask your forgiveness. In the past I've had my  
anger make me not want to go on...and lash out at those who tried to get me  
to go on." He looked at Ukyou. "You...have always been a friend to me.   
I've appreciated that for a long time.Only now do I see sometimes my  
actions have hurt friend and foe alike. That's not something I'm proud of."  
  
He bows his head. Sympathetically, Ukyou embraces him. "You've got  
nothing to apologize for, sugar."  
  
"Thanks, Ukyou," Ryouga pays his bill, then stands. As he leaves, he  
murmurs, "I'm sorry about anything that'll happen..."  
  
Ukyou then looks at the okonomiyaki she'd made freshly for the Tendou  
home. In the sauce, she draws a broken heart. "Konatsu?"  
  
"Yes, Ukyou-sama?" the kunoichi looks up, finished from cleaning. He  
noticed her behaviour as she talked with Ryouga. He sympathized with her, but  
that was all he could do.  
  
"I'll be upstairs. If anyone comes in, yell for me."  
  
"Yes, Ukyou-sama."  
  
As she walks upstairs, Konatsu frowns.Usually, his employer would  
bounce back from things, one of the things that he admired in her. *After  
Nagaiwakai-sama declared the matter between her and Saotome closed, she's  
just not been herself!* he returns to his cleaning, then remembers the  
defence officers who had visited. *What alien dares lay a mandate on us  
humans,anyway?! *  
  
* * *  
  
Karmalibra purrs.  
  
Ryouga is strong, with great chi-generation abilities. A fine  
warrior. She knew he was a shapeshifter, though that was vanishing as his  
children grew within their mother's womb far to the north. *I think some  
'alterations' would be just fine,* she chuckles.  
  
She had obtained images of three girls, who at different times might  
have been the someone Ryouga believed he could have a happy life with. One  
precipitated this. The other would give him the happy life he needed. The  
last was a needed sacrifice, good friend she was. The boy would never had  
wanted it like this had he a choice. *The boy would have wanted to take them  
all on for their adding insult to his injury. He wouldn't have dragged others  
into it. The only thing that would give the boy 'closure' would be a way to  
get back at the Sagussans as well as the Terrans who laughed at him. The  
direct approach wouldn't have worked...it would have got him killed. Son, if  
there was another way that would work, believe me, I would use it in a  
heartbeat!*  
  
She was irked at having to make sure THAT sacrifice wasn't a dead  
one. She mentioned that if she had to defend herself, she would, no matter  
what. He agreed, but had made her swear anyway. *Soon, though, I'll have my  
revenge!* she hums. Her last host had been hurt by Sagussans for several  
centuries in her home timeline. The younger form of her host nearly spelled  
the end of both of them, then a Shinobu from yet another timeline had stolen  
her host. This one had nearly been killed indirectly by them. She'd seen one  
host die. She vowed not to let this one die. Not if she could help it.  
  
She wouldn't be denied this time.  
  
* * *  
  
The Tendou dojo...  
  
"I'm worried, Akane."  
  
"About what, Ranma?"  
  
"None of the folks who used to come by...U-chan, Shampoo, Mousse,  
Ryouga...they haven't been around here lately. It makes me kinda worried."  
  
"First time I've heard you say you were worried, Ranma," she hums.  
"Still, Shampoo and Mousse are Amazons. Ukyou is somewhat a friend to both of  
us...and don't forget what you and Ranma-chan did to Ryouga earlier."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Ranma nods, recalling the incident. Still, despite  
what happened, Ryouga had somewhat been adopted by Shunran as an "uncle."   
They thought he'd got over Akane when she admitted she loved Ranma and still  
wanted Ryouga as a friend. Truthfully, Ranma wanted the same for his old  
rival.  
  
Ranma knew, though, what they did was pretty nasty, and he knew he  
wouldn't have liked it if their places had been switched and he'd survived  
it. Even if Ryouga did get a life with Akari, Ranma knew Ryouga could carry  
quite a grudge. Ranma was sure what happened several months before had left  
a scar. He hoped Ryouga got the message that the time for deception was past.  
Sadly, fate had a way of making "messages" for Ryouga sound a lot worse than  
they actually were.  
  
He hoped Ryouga wouldn't have a "reply" for him and Akane.  
  
* * *  
  
Karmalibra taps into the phone lines. She knew there was a warehouse  
in Nerima's industrial district. She also knew it was actually a front for  
Yakuza operations. Tonight would be the night to strike. Concentrating her  
power, she got an image focused in her mind. A woman warrior, in a  
part-white, part-black ninja's gi, with long brown hair tied back with a  
white bandanna through a hole in the hooded mask. There would be a scale  
imposed on a tao symbol on the front above the breasts and below the neck.   
There would also be a yin-yang symbol on the forehead.  
  
Focusing on the image, Karmalibra slowly transforms the body to fit  
it. It was a good thing draining him of that massive chi build up left him  
weak. He wouldn't be able to fight back and try to expel her from his body  
in case he disapproved. It would be hard enough for her to get payback  
without her worrying about having him reject her now. Of course, she had the  
memories of his humiliation by the Sagussans and the others on her side. She  
could always use that as leverage, knowing she could say that since she  
helped, she cared. Since the Sagussans did him only one small favour in  
place of the psychological thrashing they gave him, she could say they didn't  
care. Because of that...they should feel his pain. All of it.  
  
Now to localize the chi blasts and refine them...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ni hao!"  
  
"Hey, Shampoo, Mousse!" Ranma waves at the two Nyu-che-zuu warriors  
step into the parlour. "What brings you two here?"  
  
"Shampoo come to say she have heart straight now," Shampoo smiles as  
everyone relaxes around the table. "Spirit-sister help her understand about  
persistence."  
  
Akane added. "Shampoo-chan was here? What happened?"  
  
"Shampoo-chan and Ukyou-chan come visit. Shampoo-chan say Ranma-chan  
now in command of her own cruiser now over Mars helping Soviets put probes  
down there," Shampoo reports.  
  
"While she was here, Shampoo-chan told Shampoo about what true love  
takes...that if someone was willing to die for you and never give up on you  
even though everyone else did, that's true love. I haven't given up on  
Shampoo and I hope I never feel I need to," Mousse adds as Shampoo hugs him.  
  
"You guys see Ryouga on the way here?" Ranma wonders.  
  
"No...I thought he'd be with Akari," Mousse shakes his head. "From  
what I heard, you guys did quite a number on Ryouga. I'd be surprised if he  
EVER came back, thanks to you guys." Ukyou told Mousse about Ryouga earlier.  
*While I'm glad the Sagussans finally got Shampoo to love me to a point, I  
hope I never get on their bad side like Ryouga must have!* he adds.   
*Ryouga's always come back from defeat before...but still, I hope all's well  
with him and Akari now.*  
  
"I got a call from Akari," Akane hums. "She was wondering where  
Ryouga was; Chigaiko Inu and Negako Moroboshi were by to visit. I didn't have  
the heart to tell her what happened here."  
  
"Shampoo understand why," Shampoo nods. "Shampoo hear you toss  
Ryouga into little Shunran's blasts! She also hear that you laugh at him when  
it happened!"  
  
"Akari wouldn't be too pleased to hear that about that," Mousse  
muses."Just when she thinks she's found happiness with him, you go and  
nearly kill her Mr. Right."  
  
"Hopefully, Ryouga got the message," Ranma hums.  
  
"Let's just hope he never sends you a reply, Ranma."  
  
"Have you seen Ukyou anywhere?" Akane wonders.  
  
"Spatula Girl not been around here lately?" Shampoo wonders.  
  
"No. Shortly after Ranma's grand-aunt helped settle matters between  
her and Ranma, that was the last time we saw her."  
  
"Shampoo-chan told Shampoo that Ukyou-chan told Ukyou it time to let  
Ranma go finally," Shampoo muses.  
  
Mousse hums. *But did Ukyou-chan give any suggestions to Ukyou?  
Without any suggestions those words could be seen as a threat!* He'd known  
from his own fights with Ranma. Even if Nagaiwakai had declared the matter  
resolved...Ukyou got something out of it by forcing Nagaiwakai to block Genma  
from EVER influencing the destiny of Ranma's coming twins...she would be  
hurting. How strange. Ukyou would normally be trying to get at Ranma any way  
possible, though she was subtle in her approach. Then again, you could have  
said the same thing for Shampoo until the Sagussans and Hikaru Gosunkugi  
intervened. For her not to be here at all was like saying the sun would never  
shine. It was just so routine. It seemed as if in the Sagussans' wake,  
nothing was routine. "I hope she's okay, Ranma. Even if they tried to help  
her, the Sagussans might've done more hurt than harm, just like they did with  
Ryouga."  
  
"I hope not..."  
  
* * *  
  
"You did WHAT?!?!"  
  
Ranma-chan blinks at Noa's reaction. Sure, what she'd done four  
months ago was for the good of her spirit-brother. Sure, she thought it  
would clear the last obstacle and get Ranma and Akane Tendou together, just  
like she and Akane-chan had come together. Sure, she had thought it would be  
something that would make Ryouga Hibiki finally get a life. What she DIDN'T  
think of was what the Elder Mother would think about it when she saw the  
final after-action report, not to mention that Noa would be this upset about  
it, enough to call her on the carpet now!  
  
To Noa, this was a disaster. After reading the report Ranma had  
filed, she'd had a scary premonition about Ryouga Hibiki. "Did you stop to  
think about what would have happened if he'd died?" she demands, glaring at  
the sweating shipmistress, now in her quarters aboard the "Ossa'cha" in  
synchronous orbit over Olympus Mons.  
  
"He's always been able to take the kind of punishment we'd given him  
without any problems before!" Ranma flusters. "Why would we have to?" The  
dossier she'd got on Ryouga has said he was one of the toughest living beings  
around Tomobiki or Furinkan. He could have taken Shunran's plasma blasts  
without fatal injury.  
  
"There is the old saying 'he is the exception to the rule.' The  
intense physiological trauma of plasma blasts combined with the psychological  
trauma of being humiliated in front of someone he deeply cared for could have  
been too much for him!Thanks to you he could have thought he had nothing  
left to live for and would have wanted to die after what you put him  
through!" Noa recalled Ryouga's psychological profile, part of the data  
she'd obtained from her sources. The boy was unstable at best. She didn't  
want to guess what he'd be at his worst.  
  
"He recovered enough to help us fight off Takanaba!"  
  
"Only supposedly because someone who loved him talked him into it in  
time!" Noa snarls. "Why did you have to go and humiliate him, Ranma?! Lyna's  
Soul, don't tell me that all your fights with everyone else over who'd win  
Akane's heart affected your judgement THIS much!! You could have used  
kindness! You and the others could have used encouragement to give him  
strength to tell Akane the truth! Did it ever occur to you that your spirit-  
brother made it so Hibiki couldn't tell her without being killed?!"  
  
"Why should I've helped?" Ranma retorts. "Hibiki's always had it in  
for my spirit-brother ever since my spirit-brother kept 'eating his lunch!'"  
  
"So now instead of him having his lunch eaten by your brother, he now  
wants to eat both your spirit-brother and you FOR lunch!" Noa pulled out a  
complete file on Ryouga compiled by the S.C.A.A. since his odd visits through  
Tomobiki had attracted Sagussa's attention. "Read!"  
  
Ranma snaps the file up, then scans through the bookmarked areas.  
"Oh, Lyna...!" she gapes, her eyes going wide. There WERE times that Ryouga  
tried to come clean to Akane about his secret. For reasons that remained  
unclear, Ranma had twisted the situation so that Ryouga would have been killed  
if he succeeded in admitting it.  
  
"Because of your spirit-brother's actions...which we might call  
'bullying'...just like what happened to Ataru at the hands of Mendou and  
Megane's goons...Hibiki snapped!" Noa adds. "Didn't you stop to think your  
spirit-brother might not have been giving you the whole story?Didn't you  
stop to think Hibiki might have had a right to defend himself in your  
impromptu kangaroo court? Who make YOU the Thought Police, Ranma?! Hibiki  
might be right, you know! Didn't you stop to think that being nice to him  
would've help your spirit-brother more than being nasty (since it seemed  
'nasty' was all anyone named Saotome ever did to him)?! No, you didn't,  
otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did!"  
  
This was a nightmare waiting to happen. Not that long ago, Noa had  
been at the merciless hands of Scalphunter, a Shinobu from 700 years into the  
future. Scalphunter would have made this time's Shinobu into her had Noa not  
stepped in. Scalphunter had told Noa that because of things Noa had done in  
her timeline, she had been created. Noa shuddered at the "crimes" that  
Scalphunter had said were done against her. And the worst was that  
Scalphunter could probably prove each and every one of them.  
  
Bonding Lum to Ataru, making sure Shinobu could never marry him.  
Conspiring to make that Shinobu could never find happiness by aiding Ataru in  
his schemes to destroy the dreams of Tomobiki. Not giving her the dignity to  
die human, but to be brought back to life as one of them. Causing a war to  
happen that would claim the lives of Shinobu's twins, her last chance at  
happiness. It was after the last of these crimes that Shinobu snapped,  
becoming Scalphunter.  
  
She'd succeeded in killing Lum in cold blood and seriously crippling  
a future Noa. She devastated Sagussa.Sure, Ataru had destroyed Kyotos in  
retaliation, but what good had that done? At least it was an evening-up:   
one homeworld base for another. Two needless massacres than didn't need to  
happen! For the problems of a few, billions died! Only when Scalphunter had  
leapt back to this time and confronted Noa now about possible future crimes  
had Noa considered whether she or any other Sagussans should just barge into  
people's lives like this as Ranma had done.  
  
After Ranma had given her report, Noa saw scary parallels between  
Shinobu and this Ryouga Hibiki. He was a being of intense physical strength  
and endurance as well as great energy-creating ability. He was a skilled  
warrior, in both martial arts and weapons. This made him at least a match  
for Shinobu if you compared him and her, side by side.Some might even think  
better than Shinobu with a LOT more potential...for either good or evil. His  
weak spot was that he was always "bullied" by Ranma Saotome; it seemed his  
mind wasn't whole. The recent humiliation he suffered at the hands of Ranma  
and Ranma-chan might have pushed him to a breaking point. If something made  
Ryouga snap because of Ranma...it wouldn't be unlikely given the boy's mental  
track record...he could be a deadly threat. Especially if he'd got some kind  
of paranormal power. Especially if he'd got backing from others, especially  
those who opposed Sagussa's alliance with the Terrans.Especially if, Lyna  
forbid, any of that made him just as powerful as them if not more so, and  
able to go toe-to-toe with them. He'd make Scalphunter's deeds look paltry.   
He could potentially be a threat to the galaxy as they knew it.  
  
One of THEIR own making!  
  
Scalphunter was in the future, and she had come to the past.  
Scalphunter had been healed in mind and spirit, reformed by Mecha after her  
defeat by Shinobu, making her a kinder, gentler woman, hopefully better. This  
threat was in the present, and might, if allowed to be unhealed, make sure  
there WOULD BE no future.  
  
"I can only hope this doesn't cause our relations with Earth go to  
Chaos in a handbasket," Noa sighs. "So far they think we came to do  
good...and for the most part, we HAVE done good for them and us! While we  
have plans that are covert, we do them to protect Earth. Most understand it.  
With the stunt you pulled, Ryouga is now LEGITIMATELY on hostile terms with  
Sagussa! He'll argue that what you did was just to manipulate events.He'd  
win, even in a Sagussan court.What you did could make Ryouga UNDO all the  
good things we've done. It might even, Lyna forbid, turn ATARU and LUM  
against us, especially if Ryouga argues that you all bullied him the way  
Mendou, Megane and Tomobiki bullied Ataru! Not to mention make Earth head to  
the Zephyrites for protection thinking itself a prize to be fought over by  
any alien invasion fleet! This could even turn the United Nations against us  
if the xenophobes there ever found out about this! If they were seeking  
ammunition for anti-Sagussan rhetoric..you just gave it to them! All because  
you wanted to humiliate someone who didn't throw the first punch!" She  
pauses. "I'll send someone to Earth to talk to him. Hopefully we can show  
him that all Sagussans aren't as hostile as you."  
  
Ranma shudders, then looks at the file. Ryouga's psychological  
profile was listed. It made her nervous. Each deed her spirit-brother had  
done to wrong Ryouga was mentioned here. Ryouga had no Sagussan spirit-sister  
of his own. Ryouga also had a great many grudges against her spirit-  
brother...and now he might have some against any or all Sagussans if what Noa  
said was true! She shuddered as she realized she'd been playing with matches  
near an ammunition dump! She'd been lucky he couldn't retaliate then, and  
didn't know if he could retaliate now. She now saw Ryouga in a new light...as  
a young man cornered by conspiring folks...of who she was one.  
  
"Send me."  
  
"Eh?!" Noa stares at her.  
  
"Send me," Ranma sighs. "It's my responsibility. I did that to  
him. I take blame for this and I should handle making up to him."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!!" Ranma snaps. "You're right, I didn't know all  
about this! Personally, I can't say who's right and wrong in this whole  
mess...but I can sure try to make it up to him." *As best I can,* she adds to  
herself. *Because I owe it to him now.*  
  
"You didn't have the right to judge him in the first place," Noa  
glares at her...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
It was there, all right.  
  
Just another warehouse on the docks...to the average person who saw  
it. Karmalibra had watched this place for a few hours. A guy with a small  
gang of thugs were inside. They had hauled some sort of luggage into the  
warehouse, not to mention empty duffel bags. This stunk, and the stench  
smelled worse with each whiff. They must be dealt with.  
  
Patiently, Karmalibra waited until it was quiet, until after that guy  
left. She then burst into the place. Drug lab. This would've enraged Ryouga  
had he been in charge. She ducks for cover as the head thug spins around.  
"Who are you?!!" he snaps, gun drawing. "You better give up now!! We'll go  
easy on you if you do!!!"  
  
The others produce weapons and attack. *If THAT was going easy on  
me, I've got nothing to lose going all out!!!* the possessed warrior grins.  
*I'm not sure the boy'd agree, but these are folks that NEED killing!!!*  
  
Taking aim, Karmalibra yells "SHISHI HOUKOU DANKAWA!!!!" and fires a  
barrage of refined "roaring lion bullets," sending wave after wave off, some  
making the guns explode! Following that some dark chi in the form of an  
energy katana appeared. "BAKUHATSUTOU!!!!!!" she bellows, sending a bolt  
into a nearby chemical drum!!  
  
***BOOM!!!!!!***  
  
The force consumes the thugs, killing many and leaving the rest  
seriously wounded. *You deserve killing! If Ryouga found out you sold drugs  
to many innocent kids here, he'd do this gladly!!!* she sends more chi-blasts  
into the survivors to put them out of their misery. *World'll be better off  
without you!! Your deaths will save the legal system a lot of work!!*  
  
Resting against a wall, Karmalibra stumbles...backward, finding  
herself in a hidden corridor! She lopes down the path, then locates a room.  
Inside was an ENORMOUS pile of cash, plus the suitcases the bag man had used.  
An examination of the contents revealed money from a dozen countries, all  
high- denomination bills. Grabbing as much of the stacks of money, then  
emptying the backpack she brought, Karmalibra gets to work...  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Yeah," Kenji answers his cell phone, rising from his bed. "This  
better be important!"  
  
"Boss, it's Shiro," the other end replies. "The others haven't  
called in!"  
  
"So what?!!" he testily demands. The others at the warehouse were  
late at times, but they always called in. "Perhaps a few went for a leak or a  
dump!! Perhaps they went to get some chow!"  
  
"They would have at least had SOMEONE phone in by now!" Shiro reminds  
him. "They knew the schedule, and they didn't keep up their end!"  
  
"Okay, keep your shirt on! Let me know if they don't call in  
about...two hours. If they don't, I'll get a chopper to take me there as soon  
as possible."  
  
"I hope they're just getting food or using the john!" Shiro mutters.  
"That place is one of our most valuable drug places."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
It was also his pet project, but that would be later on.  
  
* * *  
  
Frisking the head thug, Karmalibra finds some keys. Checking the  
vehicles, she discovers they fit a nice little Nissan. Loading two of the  
suitcases and Ryouga's backpack in, she created one last chi-sphere...one with  
a trigger. Then she drives off...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Interesting," Negako smiles.  
  
Rising, the grandmistress looks around. Efficient attack, no  
survivors, booby trap to eradicate the evidence of battle. Just like she'd do  
it. This Karmalibra was her type of warrior. Pity she had taken control of  
one of Chigaiko's friends. She'd learn.  
  
"I see I'm not the only one investigating this!" a voice hums.  
  
"Hello, Happy," Negako hums as the aged grandmaster of the only  
martial art which was closely compatible to Saikoo Jinseijitsu Ninjitsu-ryuu  
saunters in. Strangely devoid of his bag of stolen ladies underwear, but then  
again, Happousai could separate business from pleasure when he had to. "So  
what brings you here?"  
  
"Same thing you're here for," Happousai smirks, then laughs. "Damn,  
you finally got what you wanted, eh?! About damned time, too!What d'you  
call yourself these days?!"  
  
"Negako Moroboshi," she rises, looking around. "So, why do you think  
Karmalibra attacked this place?"  
  
"Not sure," Happousai growls. "But if she's got hold of Hibiki,  
that's trouble! For who, I can't guess...yet."  
  
"We'd have to keep an eye on her, then," Negako smiles, then notices  
the secret passage. "Now, what's down here?"  
  
"Let's look," he hums.  
  
People would be stunned to see Happousai, perhaps the greatest  
pervert known, running alongside a beautiful woman like Negako Moroboshi  
without making a grab at her. Those who would had no knowledge of the  
personal history between the grandmasters of Musabetsu Kakutou-ryuu and  
Saikoo Jinseijitsu Ninjitsu-ryuu. A century ago, Happousai encountered one  
of Negako's previous hosts when the sentient database tried to gain control  
over its life.He took pity on it, then tried to concoct a spell that would  
free the *saikoo jinseijitsu*...admittedly as a girl, in fact!  
  
It didn't work when priests of the Moroboshi-Hana Clan stumbled onto  
what he was doing. In punishment over his attempt at "stealing" their prized  
slave, the priests cast a fearsome spell on Happousai which eventually  
evolved into his present life:a dependency on being in contact with women's  
things. Happousai never forgave them for what they did and vowed that one  
day, he would finally succeed to help that which now called herself Negako  
Moroboshi.  
  
They find the hidden room, then gape at the money still there.  
"Holy!!" Happousai whistles. "Whoever runs this place knows how to live in  
style!"  
  
"Indeed," Negako muses. "But why would Karmalibra depart with only  
some of the money? Why not all of it?"  
  
"Mobility. She had to move fast, especially if that chi-bomb she  
left behind was going to obliterate all this," he hums, then grins. "So why  
don't we save the rest of this nice cash and split it between us?!"  
  
"If you wish," she hums. "My companion and I'd have need of  
travelling money. Stand back."  
  
He nods as she summons a chi ball, then aims up. "***SENPUU NETSU-HI  
DABOKU!!!!!!***"  
  
A cyclone whips around them as the money is lifted off the ground.  
Happousai tosses in his Happou-Daikarin to blast a way out, then Negako lifts  
them out of the hole in the warehouse roof he made for them. A moment later,  
they land in a massive pile of money some distance away. "Whatta haul!!!" he  
laughs as they poke their heads out of the bills, then yanks out a couple of  
bags. "Here you go, love!" he hands one to Negako, then they scoop the cash  
up. "Glad the Yakuza have SOME use these days!!"  
  
"Let's remain here for a while," Negako suggests. "Maybe when they  
come to investigate the explosion, the local underworld gangs could give us an  
idea as to why Karmalibra attacked."  
  
"Good point," he nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Shortly after Negako and Happousai leave, an explosion levels the  
warehouse!! Bits of fiery debris fly all over, the ruins burning like the  
devil's cup. Chaos swirls amid the fire and vicious light. Kenji Kenoshi  
flew back immediately once he heard the news. He really had no worries until  
then. The thugs he'd hired were among the toughest around Japan. If those  
bakayaros had destroyed that warehouse and the valuable resources inside,  
he'd have their heads before the senior crimelords'd get his. He swore it.  
  
Inspecting the smoking ruins and the mound of corpses, he was stunned  
at the professionalism shown by whoever took the place down. *No powder, no  
nitroglycerin, no TNT, not even plastique or wires...* he muses, then makes  
his way to the hidden room...to find it stripped bare.*All that money!!!*  
he rages. *American, British, German, Swiss, French...gone!!!Someone's  
will pay for this dearly...and it damn well won't be me!!!* This has yakuza  
rivalry painted all over it. If the other factions wanted war...then they'd  
get war! He'd make sure of that!  
  
Quickly, he orders his men to strip the rest of the place down, then  
he picks up his cell phone. *Gotta get the lawyers here!* he grumbles. *This  
is NOT the best start to a day!!*  
  
He then notices something on one of the chunks of concrete...a scale  
imposed on a tao symbol...  
  
* * *  
  
"Didn't notice that," Happousai admits as he puffs his pipe. "Maybe  
I'm getting slow when I'm not having fun or fighting."  
  
"Nor did I, admittedly," Negako crosses her arms. The two  
grandmasters stood on a roof several dozen metres away. "Well, well, well,  
Kenoshi-san...what will you make of that?"  
  
"Can't wait to find out."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
* * *  
  
In the Tendou home, a radio plays while Kasumi cooks. "In today's  
news, a seaside warehouse was destroyed. Several of the occupants were slain.  
Examination of the debris by the fire brigade hinted this rented warehouse had  
also hid several illegal..."  
  
The radio is changed to a financial talk radio show. "Nabiki,  
couldn't you wait until the news was done?" Kasumi sighs.  
  
"Sorry, Kasumi. My Walkman batteries died and this was the closest  
radio I could find."  
  
* * *  
  
As the plane takes off for Zurich, Ryouga puts himself to sleep; this  
was his first time on an aircraft. Karmalibra had told him of the plans for  
the cash. About two-fifths of it would be deposited in Switzerland, another  
two-fifths in a Caribbean bank and the rest...well, he...she...THEY...did need  
some spending money, right? After all, a new wardrobe was needed. Two new  
suitcases as well for it and the cash. If the suitcases could be tracked  
down...then who knows who else could be coming after the money...and them.  
  
Still, leaving Tokyo was necessary. A vacation might not be such a  
bad thing. A few Asian-friendly places to visit and deposit the cash, and  
all would be okay. Then again, perhaps more than ONE place wouldn't be bad  
to set up private accounts of his own.The gods above knew he'd been around  
the world more than once in his life..why not make sure the next time he  
travelled his cash needs were covered, too?  
  
* * *  
  
Ukyou was going by the Tendou house when she overheard Ranma and  
Akane talking. Making herself invisible, she leans in close to hear the  
conversation.  
  
"...a week has gone by and Shampoo and Mousse are okay."  
  
"Yeah, but still leaves U-chan. What can be done about her?"  
  
*Done about ME?!!* Ukyou shudders, remembering Ryouga's trip into U-  
chan's. The last time they "did something" about someone, Ryouga got  
humiliated and nearly killed! Ukyou left quickly, being more wary about Akane  
and Ranma. *If you got something planned for me, I'd better be ready for  
anything!*  
  
* * *  
  
"Negako, where are you?!!"  
  
Negako leans back in her chair. "I'm still in Furinkan," she sips  
her tea. Actually, she was staying in the Toranoseishin Fiances tower in  
Tomobiki, but just in case Karmalibra was still tapping into phone lines, she  
didn't say that. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Did you find Ryouga-kun?!" Chigaiko wonders.  
  
"Yes, then he left the country."  
  
"WHAT?!?! HOW?!?!"  
  
Negako blinks as she notices Happousai shaking his head. "I can't  
say. Something distracted me. When I could get back to his trail, it led me  
to Narita airport...and there it ended. As to the 'how,' I don't know."  
  
Chigaiko sighs, then lowers her voice. "What's going on, Nega-chan?  
Can't you tell me?"  
  
*Am I so easy to read at times?* the ninjitsu grandmistress hums.  
"Not yet. I don't have all the facts and I refuse to say anything in case  
Akari leaps to the wrong conclusions. There are still many questions that  
need answers. Until then, do this: if anything comes in from Ryouga, tell  
me about it at once. I'll call you once a day until such time comes,  
understood?"  
  
"Hai. Be careful, Nega-chan."  
  
"I will," Negako nods, then hangs up.  
  
"You really care for her, don'tcha?" Happousai smirks.  
  
"I need her," Negako sighs, then stares at the pile of cash before  
them. "Now, we surmise she has gone to a place to place what she took in  
areas where the Yakuza couldn't regain it. Why?"  
  
"They'll need spending money," Happousai purses his lips. "Change of  
clothes, some clothes for when Karmalibra turns into a girl. What did she  
look like; did you notice?"  
  
"I couldn't sense it," Negako muses. "It's too soon to make  
suppositions about anything."  
  
"Yeah, we better sit back and wait for the fireworks to really  
start," he nods, closing his eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranma, what in Lyna's name have you done now?" Akari-chan muses,  
staring at the brief before her.  
  
The Seishin-born zoology articifer shudders. The only time she had  
visited Earth was when she got her name from a travelling anime fan from  
America. Now she could be the only person standing between Ryouga Hibiki and  
the destruction of all Sagussa had worked for concerning Earth...as long as  
her spirit-sister wasn't anywhere close by. Hopefully, with cosmetic  
alterations to her ears and teeth (easy for Akari since shapeshifting to  
Terran norms was natural for Seishin-Urusians), she could get close to Ryouga  
and not be branded an enemy. Datapadds containing information on both Ryouga  
and Akari Unryuu sat before her.  
  
She hoped her spirit-sister and Ryouga would find happiness before he  
might plunge them all into a misery brought on partially by a nasty trick done  
by Ranma-chan on Ranma Saotome's behest. As the warpshuttle heads for Earth,  
she recalled what Ranma-chan had bragged to her fellow officers about the  
wanderer. "If this is a LUCKY break, Ranma," she muses, "I don't want to know  
what you'd call UNLUCKY. Let's hope he doesn't decide to fight fire with fire  
in the short term...or worse..."  
  
* * *  
  
Akari was now worried.  
  
She remembers when they parted in Nerima three months before, Ryouga  
had a sad look in his eyes. Like part of him had died. He just said that for  
now, he'd wanted some space and time so he could heal. She'd tried to get him  
to come with her back home, but he insisted. It was personal and he couldn't  
go into details just then. At least he did come back for a short visit, then  
set out again, leaving nothing but a note. She called Akane and Ranma to see  
if he'd been okay, but they hadn't seen him. They seemed concerned about it  
too. They were just as tight-lipped when it came to getting details as Ryouga  
had been, though.  
  
Also, she could tell through Chigaiko's actions that Negako knew a  
lot more than she let on over their daily phone calls. However, Chigaiko  
trusted the ninjitsu grandmistress' judgement implicity and Akari trusted her.  
She hoped it wouldn't mean more trouble for Ryouga...and them.  
  
Just then, her grandfather came in. "Akari-chan, I have something  
for you," he hands Akari a small package that had a Swiss postmark. She  
notices that there was a heart by her name.  
  
"What is it?!" Chigaiko then walks in.  
  
"From Ryouga-kun!" Akari grins, then opens it, drawing out a small  
red booklet.  
  
"A bankbook?!" Chigaiko scratches the back of her head.  
  
"Strange," Akari hums, then notices a note folded inside. "'My  
dearest Akari...Lately I've stopped at a place to rest away from Japan. I  
know I should be with you, but I've been going through a few problems with  
life. I needed some time to be away from the madness, heal, and regain my  
confidence. On the way here, I stopped by a place called Monte Carlo. As a  
result of me doing well and having fun there, I was able to get you this. I  
hope you'll be well; I still hope Inu-san and Moroboshi-san are with you.   
I'll talk to you soon...Love always, Ryouga.'"  
  
Chigaiko opens the book, then gapes. "Holy shit!!!"  
  
"What?!" Akari gasps...then nearly faints on seeing that the bankbook  
was from the Bank of Zurich...in AKARI'S name! Looking at the figures which  
were now hers by right, including one in "USD"...United States dollars...she  
does faint!  
  
"Whoa!!!" Chigaiko whistles. "I know the girl's supposed to have a  
dowry when she get married, but THIS is ridiculous!!"  
  
"How much is that in yen?!" Akari's grandfather wonders.  
  
"This is the equivalent of Ataru-chan's allowance from his  
grandmother for three years!" Chigaiko reports...  
  
...then perks as the phone rings. "Unryuu residence," Akari answers,  
then blinks. "Negako, where are you?!"  
  
"Did you get anything from Ryouga?"  
  
"Um..." Akari looks at Chigaiko, then at her nod, turns back to the  
phone. "Yes, I did. Just came in today."  
  
"I'm coming back."  
  
Click. Dial tone. Akari blinks, then stares at Chigaiko. "Why  
would she be so concerned?"  
  
"I dunno, but I don't question Nega-chan's judgement calls," Chigaiko  
sighs. "We wait until she comes back."  
  
Akari nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Simultaneously, in Kyoto, a package arrived at the home of the father  
of Ukyou Kuonji. There was a letter on top of the box. On it was written FOR  
UKYOU KUONJI. DO NOT OPEN BOX BEFORE READING LETTER. The box didn't tick, so  
it wasn't a bomb. Or a clock for that matter. Haruka Kuonji did wonder about  
it, though.  
  
Who did his daughter know in Santo Domingo, anyway?  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Furinkan, Akane receives a call from Akari. Ryouga was  
okay...he just needed to be away for a while. He would be heading back to  
Japan shortly...so he had said. Akari didn't mention her gift from Ryouga.   
In the postscript from that note, Ryouga told had her not to.  
  
Akane relaxes.It had been hard for them all.Ryouga being  
humiliated in front of her was the hardest thing she had to deal with,  
knowing she'd played a part in it. Sure, she was mad, which is why she had  
tossed him into Shunran's grasp. Sure, she told him she loved Ranma, and  
that Ryouga should be with Akari. Still, this was hard to deal with. She  
was only glad Ryouga was alive, hoping to make something out of his life  
other than a want for trouble and vengeance to the man she loved. One who  
had, in Ryouga's mind, been doing him wrong ever since they were in the  
cafeteria together so long ago...  
  
* * *  
  
"How did you enjoy your stay, sir?"  
  
"Great...I had a chance to seriously relax and unwind," Ryouga nods  
to the checkout clerk, then heads out.  
  
He enjoyed himself in this never-sleeping city in the southern end of  
Nevada, the home of the 7-Eleven. He'd seen shows. He purchased new  
clothes. *I wore the clothes I did for the longest time, but I think a change  
is needed, one that will let me be free. They say 'clothes make the man,' so  
it was time I RE-made myself!*  
  
On a stage he'd been hypnotized to think he was Neil Diamond, singing  
"Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon" as well as other hits. *Better him than Elvis;  
at least Diamond-sensei's still alive!*  
  
His luck at the tables (Karmalibra helping explain the games of  
chance to him) had been great, in spades. *If I ever show Nabiki my wad of  
money, she'd have a fit. She'd then try to love me, but she'd just want my  
money!* Ryouga chuckles a bit, then adds with a smile, *And do I ever have a  
LOT of it, too!*  
  
Karmalibra had taken precautions each step of the journey. She'd  
used his body to become two different women in different places when  
depositing the money. The Yakuza would never suspect a thing, she said. He  
just hoped both would be all right. It was bad enough one of them would  
suffer. He hoped she wouldn't also have to die. If BOTH died because of all  
this...he'd NEVER be able to get over it, no matter what.  
  
If both died, then all deals be damned. Karmalibra would go down or  
he'd die trying to take her down. Deal or not. This he swore, though he felt  
Karmalibra working his mind more and more towards the shadow. *'Play with the  
Devil at your own risk in the Twilight Zone.' Rod Serling said that in his  
television series. I got a feeling I'm about to see how risky it really is  
now.*  
  
* * *  
  
"This is what he sent you?"  
  
Akari nods. Negako hums, then gazes intently at the bankbook. The  
value inside the account this book represented didn't interest her whatsoever.  
If Ryouga had obtained it for Akari, no matter. But what Karmalibra had  
wrapped AROUND the bankbook was something else indeed. "Interesting."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Chigaiko wonders.  
  
Negako sighs, then hands it to Happousai. "Toss it."  
  
"Got it," the aged master hobbles off, then tosses the book into the  
air.  
  
"***SEISHIN-HASAI HI-KOOSEN!!!!!!***"  
  
The bolt rips through the book, not causing any physical damage, but  
ensuring that whatever chi energy was wrapped around it by Karmalibra is  
eliminated. Happousai holds out his hand as the book falls back to earth,  
then gives it to Akari. "Here you go, honey!" he winks. "You should be  
alright now."  
  
"What was wrong?" Akari wonders.  
  
Negako sighs. "Akari, Ryouga has been possessed by some creature  
calling itself Karmalibra."  
  
Akari jolts. "WHAT?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"I cannot say," Negako shakes her head. "All I can say is the money  
which now is in your hands was money stolen from a Yakuza gang in Furinkan  
some days ago.You may have heard of that incident over the news."  
  
"Yeah, that warehouse..." Chigaiko hums, then pales. "Shit, you mean  
that RYOUGA did THAT?!?!"  
  
"No, Karmalibra did," Negako stares at her companion. "As for what  
her purpose may be, I cannot surmise. Ryouga hasn't returned to Japan yet.  
When he does, I will resume my observation."  
  
"I'm coming with you!!" Akari shudders, determined to make sure  
Ryouga would be safe. *There's no way I'm going to let my Ryouga get hurt!  
Not if I can help it!*  
  
"No, honey, you stay put!" Happousai snaps. "You don't know what  
sort of deal's goin' on between your hubby and this chick! Chances are good  
that Karmalibra might not like the idea of you showing up like that!! What's  
to stop her from threatening you or your twins to make Ryouga behave  
himself?!"  
  
"Oh, Ryouga-kun..." Akari sobs, her knees buckling.  
  
Chigaiko catches her. "I'll keep an eye on her," she gazes  
concernedly at Negako. "Will you be alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Negako nods. "I won't provoke battle until I fully  
understand what I'm dealing with. For that, I have to watch him...and  
her...for some time after he comes back."  
  
"We better get back right away, then," Happousai grumbles. "We've no  
time to waste." *Well, I knew the fireworks would start. Just didn't expect  
it to start so soon...*  
  
* * *  
  
Next day...  
  
A cab pulls up in front of U-chan's, allowing Ryouga to disembark.  
The Western-style clothes befit a young man now more at ease with himself:   
tan khakis, electric blue and yellow jacket, mirror shades, the whole nine  
yards. He still had his trademark bandanna around his head. More American  
than Japanese.Which was fine with him. Taking two suitcases and his famous  
backpack, Ryouga pays the cabbie, then goes to the door. "Yes?" Konatsu  
answers the doorbell. *Definite gaijin, one with no taste.*  
  
"Is Ukyou Kuonji here?"  
  
"This way," he escorts the transformed wanderer inside, then looks  
up. "Ukyou-sama!!! Someone for you!!"  
  
"I'll be down in a bit!! Tell him to sit down!"  
  
Ryouga could detect the sleepiness in her voice. *Definitely not a  
morning person. Lately, who is?* He then smiles as she scrambles down the  
stairs. "Ukyou!!! How are you today?!"  
  
Ukyou's jaw hits the floor. He had a white lock of hair on his head,  
a bandanna and Western clothing. Bandanna?! Could it be...? "Ryouga?!!"  
  
"Yep," he slips off his shades.  
  
"Why the new look?!" Konatsu gapes; he was just as stunned. "I  
thought you were usually tired, bedraggled and often wanting the head of Ranma  
Saotome on a plaque, his butt on a platter and the rest of him on a grill!"  
  
Ryouga sighs, sympathetic towards their shock. "I had a long time to  
think about life and...well, I saw how much I wasted of my life and myself  
trying to get Ranma just like you said, Konatsu. I...wasn't sure I wanted to  
keep going that way."  
  
"Brave words, sugar," Ukyou hums. "Good luck with it."  
  
"How are YOU holding up?" Ryouga asks, concerned about her.  
  
"Fine...but still trying to deal with what Ran-chan's grand-aunt and  
my spirit-sis said. It just...hurts," she sighs, walking over to gently  
embrace her travelling friend.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Ukyou," Ryouga returns her affection, letting  
her weep on his shoulder. He'd been down these roads before...and now it  
looked like she was going down them too.  
  
"It is going to be okay?" Ukyou muses.  
  
Ryouga sighs, then pulls away. "Could I borrow your phone for a few  
minutes? I better let some friends know I'm okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Kenji Kenoshi was not in a good mood.  
  
First, someone had ripped off all that foreign currency at his  
combination warehouse/safehouse. Then they had made it explode. That was  
real bad...and was big trouble for him. The obayun who got him to his  
district told him a lot of details about martial artists he didn't take much  
stock in until now. He was just glad for now that the warehouse fiasco was  
settled. If he'd known what was to happen there, he would've had it taken  
out of that district or at least made sure stronger defenses would have been  
in there.  
  
He was now surveying the makeshift sickroom his thugs were  
recuperating in. He saw them with icepacks, bandages, splints and patches.  
Their little foray into trying to sell policies which let them "protect" the  
people didn't work.  
  
There was that Chinese place, the Nekohanten. This young girl had  
pulled out BIG spherical maces after one of his guys pulled out a mace  
sprayer. Her line had been, "That not mace...THIS mace!!" She'd dodged the  
spray and nailed the guy on his head, hard, sending out a gonging sound  
through the place. Then there was this young guy, who also made another one  
of his men hit the dirt after sending a lot of knives his way.The old lady  
who owned the place had been the worst. She was so small she couldn't be  
caught and just leapt behind his other men and paralyzed them.  
  
The dojo they'd tried to shake down had been worse. They'd had their  
heads handed to them when some pigtailed martial artist used some...energy  
attack?...to waste their weapons. Then, he and this other young woman in a  
yellow gi wiped the floor with them.  
  
Then there was this okonomiyaki place...  
  
* * *  
  
Upon seeing them, the woman who ran it said, "STLI!!!!"  
  
Then, a young man, dressed in hip clothes, went to them and handed a  
card over: RYOUGA HIBIKI, DEMOLITIONS, MARTIAL ARTS AND INSURANCE. "Can I  
interest you gentlemen in some short-term life insurance?!"  
  
"Actually," the head goon replied, "...we were going to offer our  
protective insurance here."  
  
"We don't need protective insurance," the woman who owned the shop  
replied.  
  
Another woman, dressed like a ninja, added, "We may need life,  
health, fire and business insurance, but I don't think we need your kind...do  
we, Hibiki-sama?"  
  
"Not that I know of," the man went. "I'm just sorry you didn't make  
a sale with me on my short-term policies...you're going to regret that."  
  
The yakuza went for their guns...only to have them sliced in half  
with well-thrown spatulas! It was at this moment that Ryouga stepped forward  
to the head goon. "Now that you know me, and now that I know what you're  
doing to my friends, I'll have to kick your butt!! SHISHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!"  
  
The resulting chi-blast was strong enough to send the yakuza out the  
place! They ran, tails between their legs. *The boss is definitely not gonna  
like this...!* the head goon grits his teeth...  
  
* * *  
  
*No, I DON'T like this!!* Kenji hisses. He'd made his part of the  
Yakuza make black money white and blood money clean. He'd played "pass the  
cash" with so many accounts in so many banks no one bank could ever tell what  
was now-legit or always-legit cash. He'd invested money in various  
enterprises around Japan and abroad, and they were paying out well. The  
government securities of England and the United States he bought into were  
paying well, as well as investments in South Korea and North America. The  
various enterprises under the cover of darkness he had...drugs, weapons,  
smuggling and sex slaves...were raking in lots of money. It was this flow of  
cash that let him rise as quickly as he had. He'd also had some training at  
Harvard Business School, using the knowledge he'd gained of economics and  
accounting to place his branch of the yakuza in the black.  
  
Like any good businessman, though, he'd remembered the old adage, "It  
takes money to make money." Right now the nervousness peeked its head out  
from his subconscious as he looked at how badly his men had been hurt.Cuts,  
concussions, bruises and even a few burns. This would cost a lot as it was  
without it getting worse. If the costs got too high, it could not only cost  
money...it could also cost lives. One of them could be his own.  
  
The good thing was, money could also buy time.Time to live and keep  
lives intact. The question were, how much time could he purchase, and how  
much time was bought on credit and spent already?  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"No...!"  
  
Bolts of psi energy slam into her, staggering her as she tries to  
maintain some defence on whatever or whoever had just attacked her. It looked  
like a man, a very powerful man dressed in orange and black, but his face  
remained in shadow. Gritting her teeth, the woman cups her hands and aims.  
"***MOUKO TAKAIBISHA!!!!***"  
  
The blast of chi slams into the creature...and does nothing. "Nice  
try!" a mocking voice snarls as the being's fingertips glow with energy.   
"Your 'spirit-brother' does it better!!"  
  
Ranma-chan screams as a new fusillade of bolts cuts through her,  
finally driving her to her knees in overwhelming pain. Worse, with each bolt,  
she feels the pain and hurt Ryouga Hibiki had felt over the past months. She  
sees, feels, the nightmare he endured. The humiliation as seen through hazy  
red pain as each plasma blast of Shunran's hit, echoed with malevolent  
laughter, the images of both Ranma-chan and her teammates turning demonic.  
Something grabbing her heart and feeling it squeezing the life out of her. A  
mushroom cloud over Nerima, a possible fate for thousands had Ryouga died that  
day. The voice, sounding like Ryouga's, becomes serious but is still laced  
with venom.  
  
"That's EXACTLY what did and what would have happened to me. That  
night, as I collapsed in a lot, I felt my heart constrict..and my life  
flashed in front of my eyes. That caused me to unconsciously build up a LOT  
of chi energy.It ALSO almost caused me to die, and this caused every bad  
thing in my life to flash in front of my eyes again..and that REALLY built up  
the chi! If I died that day...Nerima would've been ground zero and many,  
many thousands of INNOCENT PEOPLE would have died in the explosion my death  
would've created! A death YOU would have had a part in!"  
  
Gasping, the shipmistress tries to gather her remaining strength to  
make a stand. Yet she can't get that out of her head. Could it have been  
possible? That their act nearly cost a ward the people who lived in it their  
lives?! Suddenly a chilling truth comes to her...to both her questions the  
answer would have been "yes." *Oh, Lyna, what have I done...?!*  
  
A hand grabs her by her pigtail and yanks her up. She shudders, then  
pales as the face comes out of shadow."Remember me?!" Ryouga snarls.  
"Remember what you DID to me?!! I almost DIED because of what you did to  
me...and part of me DID die that day!!What part of YOU, I wonder, must DIE  
to EVEN things up, hmmm...?!"  
  
A jab to the chest knocks the wind out of her as he lets her go,  
dropping her to the ground. Ranma-chan rolls clear as Ryouga resorts to the  
Bakusai Tenketsu to rip her apart with concrete shrapnel. Recovering, she  
glares at the angry wanderer trying to close on her. Shuddering at the dark,  
hot rage burning deep in his eyes, she stiffens herself. No sense reasoning  
with him now. Stay alive, force the battle to a draw, then try to reason with  
him.  
  
"What's the matter...can't take it as well as you dish it out?!"  
Ryouga snarls."Not so nice on the receiving end, is it? Not so nice when  
the one you and your spirit-brother *humiliated and nearly killed* comes back  
to finish business with you, is it? Not so nice when he can go toe-to-toe  
with you pompous, meddling bitches and give you payback in spades now, IS  
IT?!?!" Ranma-chan tries to get her breath but is stunned by the "WELL?!?!"  
Ryouga roars into her face.  
  
Ranma, what's going on?! a voice inquires.  
  
Not now, Akane, I'm busy!! Ranma-chan chases Akane-chan out of  
her mind.  
  
Ryouga blinks, then laughs. "Perfect!!!" he lunges at her.  
  
She is too slow to dodge; the palm of his hand slams into her  
forehead as he locks eyes on her. "You Sagussans think you're so smart, don't  
you!" he sneers, his eyes glowing. "Your bonds just make things easier for  
me!!" he concentrates. His palm glows and almost seems it will come ablaze as  
it gains power, his laughter turning nasty, a replica of Vincent Price's.  
  
Ranma-chan screams as the psi-bolt slams through her mind, then seeks  
out the link with Akane-chan. A backlash of pain from her bondmate triumphs  
the success of Ryouga's attack, adding to her own to overwhelm her as her  
light chi was replaced by Ryouga's dark chi. "You all laughed at me! NONE  
of you cared if I lived or died! You may have done most of this, but your  
friends added to it! Therefore...they're just as guilty! Therefore...they  
should feel what you feel!" A pause. "For want of a humiliation, a life was  
lost. For want of a life, the culprits were lost...and so it came that all  
were or could've been lost, all for the want of a humiliation.That's the  
way it is with you Sagussans, isn't it?" Ranma-chan screams again. "WELL,  
ISN'T IT?!?! WELL?!?!?!"  
  
As the shipmistress collapses, Ryouga kneels beside her. "Rule number  
one: never assume best case for the person you wronged. Rule number two:  
never start what you can't later finish. Rule number three: when you think  
someone can't strike back is when they often do." Ryouga places his palm into  
her forehead. "Now, let's see if we can link through her to the others," he  
muses. *The more, the merrier...the more I can link, the merrier I'll be as  
they know how their medicine tastes for a change...!*  
  
...then blinks as a slender finger taps his shoulder. "Eh?!"  
  
He turns, then looks up...to see a female shape with Oni horns and  
long elfin-like ears glaring at him through angry eyes. "Your mistake,  
stupid!!!" she cocks her fist, then lashes out...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  



	74. Revenge and Redemption (by Fred Herriot ...

...and Ryouga opens his eyes to a sea of white.  
  
*What the heck hit me?!* he moans. *Kunou had the glass jaw, not me!  
* Still moaning, the wanderer sits up, then blinks on seeing empty sky and  
cloud under him...then screams in embarrassment on noting he was naked!   
"WHERE AM I NOW?!?!?!" he bellows, covering himself as he looks around. Bad  
enough he was lost, it didn't help he was bare-assed here too!  
  
A holographic screen then appears before him, a line in tan flashing  
MAY I HELP YOU?  
  
Ryouga blinks, then stares at it. "Um...where am I?"  
  
The screen flashes a standard salutation. "'Dreamscape?'" Ryouga  
blinks confusedly, then reads. "'Daimon'cha, Daishi'cha and outworlder  
Marei'cha welcome. No other outworlders allowed! Intruders will be...'" a  
gulp, "'...mind-wiped without trial?!'"  
  
This is perfect!!! Karmalibra screams from within him.  
  
*What do you mean?!*  
  
Ryouga, this is the place ALL the *daishi'cha* come to enjoy some  
mental time-off! Karmalibra purrs. From here, you just have to access  
their personal dream-site, then go to town!!  
  
*How do I do that?!* Ryouga scratches his head.  
  
Ask for it to call up the sequence number panel, then tap the  
number for the *daishi'cha* you want!  
  
*Sounds simple,* Ryouga muses, then sighs. "I wanna visit someone."  
  
The screen alters to a touch-pad format, ten numbers on the screen.  
PRESS DAISHI'CHA SEQUENCE NUMBER TO ACCESS SITE.  
  
"Um...thanks!" Ryouga smiles, then hums. *Okay, here we go...!* he  
presses 91129.  
  
ACCESS TO DREAM-SITE #91129 OPEN. YOU MAY PROCEED.  
  
Ryouga disappears as the screen turns red, a new line flashing.  
EMERGENCY INTRUDER DEFENCE PROGRAM INITIATED. RE-ROUTE INTRUDER TO DREAM-SITE  
#97394...  
  
* * *  
  
"***WHERE AM I NOW?!?!?!***"  
  
Ryouga looks around, finding himself...now clothed in his usual shirt  
and trousers...in a sea of solid white. Concentrating, he fails to detect  
any detail. The gentle ripple of falling water is heard. Ryouga  
shudders...ever since he got his Jusenkyou curse, he HATED that sound...then  
sees a beautiful waterfall appear. He walks towards it...then emerges into  
sunlight. "Whoa!!!"  
  
He now stood in a luscious valley filled with blooming flowers and  
ancient trees. Mountains tower to the heavens, capped with fields of glacial  
ice. Ryouga drinks in the cinnamon-like scent, then stares at his...shadows?  
"What the...?" he looks in the direction of the heavens, then shades his eyes.  
"Two suns?! Where am I?!" *I've been lost before, but this...!*  
  
A bird's scream then echoes through the air. Ryouga sees a large-  
winged bird bearing a marked similarity to the Sagussan national symbol soar  
down the valley. Without hesitation, the wanderer races off in pursuit. The  
bird looks at him, then slows down, ensuring the pursuing human can keep it in  
sight.  
  
Time becomes meaningless as Ryouga leaps over rocks and rivers with  
an ease many years of martial arts training bestowed. The bird remains in  
sight, then lands on a rock as Ryouga finds his way to a beautiful seashore.  
The salt air tantalizes his nostrils with its purity, then he blinks as the  
bird calls to him. Looking south, he notices it flying toward a distant white  
dome surrounded by tall mountain peaks.  
  
Ryouga runs in pursuit, his eyes locked on the bird. It was nice of  
it to stay in his field of vision; as long as he kept a recognizable object in  
view, he was all right. However, the dome kept distracting him as he  
approached it. The scale of the place was mind-boggling; it seemed dozens of  
kilometres wide. Ryouga stops, wondering what sort of people could've built  
such a thing, then blinks as the bird's call summons him to a dark entrance.  
  
"Once more unto the breach, dear friend..."  
  
Ryouga enters the tunnel, grateful that light lurked on the other  
end. The tunnel itself was quite long, perhaps a kilometre but seemed like a  
mile, which meant that the dome's shell had to be that thick. Staring at the  
wall, he runs his hand along the surface, testing the material. Incredible;  
there was no breaking point he could sense as he tried to track chi lines.   
The dome's shell was layered between a bright silvery substance and a darker  
grey material, both impossibly dense even to the naked eye. "What is this  
stuff...?"  
  
The bird calls again. Ryouga turns, then runs down the tunnel.  
Emerging into the light, he gasps on seeing a vast space, as big as Tokyo  
itself, softly lit and filled to the rafters with hundreds of kilometres of  
catwalks and an uncountable number of man-sized chambers, each filled with a  
body. Shuddering, he steps onto an elevator pad, then rides it up a hundred  
metres to a small platform. Looking down one catwalk, he notices several  
people drawing someone out of a chamber. *This seems like...a nightmare lab  
from one of those REALLY bad science-fiction movies!*  
  
Approaching, he glances over the shoulder of one to see that the  
person just drawn out is a young girl, maybe ten years old. Her nude body is  
coated in a cryogenic preservative fluid, bits of frozen ice still sticking to  
her clammy skin. She was pretty in the innocent, cherubic way of most  
children, with long platinum hair and auburn eyes. Her chest subtly rises and  
falls, though the number of breaths she takes is spaced dangerously too wide.  
  
"Its organs are still functioning," one of the orderlies reports,  
staring at a friend.  
  
"Stop the heart and extract the eyes," another orders.  
  
Ryouga gags as a long needle is punched into the girl's chest, her  
eyes suddenly widening as pain rips through her body. Dropping to his knees,  
the horror of what he is witnessing freezes him in place as the orderlies  
deftly cut out both her eyes, then place them on a sterile tray. They then  
walk away, leaving the shaking wanderer with the unmoving girl on the gurney.  
  
A groan escapes his lips as he leans over to gently draw her off,  
nausea surging through him on seeing those empty cavities where her eyes were.  
*Oh gods...why did they do that?! That poor girl...!* Laying her across his  
legs, he draws off his jersey, then gently clothes her before cradling her in  
his arms, tears streaming down his face. "Oh,  
gods...why...why...why...why...?" he moans, each word punctuated with agony as  
he holds her.  
  
"Horrible, isn't it?"  
  
Ryouga looks up to see the adult version of the unmoving girl stand  
before him, dressed in a light blue-and-gold Sagussan jumpsuit, a science  
chief's three stripes on her lower arms and a long staff with a glowing red  
crystal in one hand. While most of her face is strangely devoid of emotion,  
her eyes are haunted with a weighty sadness that made Ryouga seem the happiest  
of people. He shudders. "You're not Ranma-chan..."  
  
"No, my name is Ifurita," the woman introduces herself, then kneels  
before him. "You should've read the sign, Mr. Hibiki. Intruders are not  
permitted in the Dreamscape."  
  
Ryouga pales, remembering what else the sign said. Ifurita smiles,  
her eyes twinkling reassuringly. "Relax, the part about mind-wiping was  
Shayla's early idea of a joke. In the meantime," she casts her staff over her  
younger twin.  
  
She disappears, reappearing in the chamber from which she was  
extracted, her eyes restored and Ryouga's jersey back on himself. The  
wanderer rises, then takes time to peer into the other chambers. They all  
had Ifuritas in them, either adults, barely past puberty or children. "Is  
this your idea of a dream?" he stares at her.  
  
"No...more of a constant reminder of what was," Ifurita muses. "You  
and Karmalibra made a mistake, Mr. Hibiki...may I call you Ryouga?" At his  
nod, she continues. "You attacked someone who had two bondmates. While you  
did hurt Akane, Irunmei was able to sneak around and psi-blast you into the  
Dreamscape foyer. Once you were there, you were in OUR territory, then after  
Karmalibra was fooled into urging you into a dream-site, you were brought to  
mine."  
  
Ryouga blinks, then shudders, a surge of emotions swelling in his  
heart.He had fallen for the most simple trick in martial arts: deceive the  
opponent into doing what you want him to do. Atop that, he couldn't feel  
Karmalibra within him.Trapped in a strange person's dream-site, everyone on  
Sagussa doubtlessly aware of his presence and intentions, without his friend  
to help and with no way out except bowing to whatever Ifurita demanded. *If  
this is your last stand, Hibiki, make sure you never give up now!* he tries  
to be calm, defenses rising as he gears for a fight, maybe his last.  
  
Suddenly, gentle lips brush his. As they do, Ryouga feels his soul  
being soothed, wrapped in loving warmth. He blinks as Ifurita leans back,  
smiling. "My, you are quite handsome, you know that," she muses, giving him  
an appraising glance. "One must compliment your child-mate on her  
exceptional good taste. By the way, congratulations on your coming twins.   
Anxious to see them born?"  
  
Surprised by the change of topic, not to mention embarrassed at her  
appraisal, he sheepishly nods. "Yeah, I am." He then looks around. "What is  
this place?"  
  
"Tere'na-korgh...the Forge of Tere'na," she explains. "To us living  
on Sagussa today, the most divine place on our planet. Fifteen millennia  
ago...the universe's biggest slaughterhouse."  
  
Ryouga shudders, then stares at the storage chambers, the true horror  
of his host's words sinking in. "A storage place...of human body-parts...?"  
nausea surges forth to stagger him as her words and the images, the horror  
that happened here, sink in. He fights hard to keep standing up.  
  
"Hai," Ifurita nods. "Ten billion people lived on Sagussa at that  
time. Each had three clones made of them for just the purpose of having  
intact body parts in case something within them failed. You wanted a new  
heart, you got one...and you didn't ONCE have to worry about organ rejection.  
Even now...we don't understand what brought this practice about. Part of  
us...doesn't want to."  
  
"I don't blame you," he sighs. Seeing what happened with Ifurita's  
younger twin was enough to convince him. "So what happened?"  
  
"The War of Clone Rights," she explains, the scene around them  
shifting to reveal the devastated landscape of Tere'na City before the start  
of the Fifth Republic, an angry white giant sun burning overhead. "A whole  
civilization was wiped out over five centuries. Sagussa was devastated, the  
inner worlds of our system incinerated when Eisen'a, the dwarf sun you saw  
before you came to the Forge, was destroyed by a sun-killer bomb, the  
explosion causing Sen'a," she points up to the heavens, "...to swell in size  
to a white giant stage. And because of that, we *daishi'cha* came into  
being...to rebuild it, bring new life to this place. To try our best to make  
it a living world again."  
  
"I can see why a lot of people are supporting you," Ryouga muses,  
uncertainty gripping him.  
  
Ifurita sighs."You don't trust us. After what Ranma did to you, I  
don't blame you. Neither does Noa, our Elder Mother. We want to make it up  
to you, Ryouga. But we can't do it while you have Karmalibra in your head  
and having you trapped in some mad obligation just so that little crybaby can  
try to hurt us."  
  
Ryouga blinks. "'Little crybaby?'"  
  
A disgusted snort escapes her as the scene shifts again to a very  
pleasant family home's living room. Ifurita waves him to a chair, then sits  
across from him. "Karmalibra is what we in the Te'a Studies Group call a  
'composite concept entity,' Ryouga. She emerges from the shared belief of  
billions of sentients across the known universe who want to have some  
'divine' intelligence control the balance between that which you call 'good'  
and 'evil.' She sees herself the SOLE arbiter of the balance between those  
forces. When an 'excessive' amount of good occurs, she induces a like amount  
of evil to keep the Universe in balance; conversely, if too much evil arises,  
a like amount of good is induced."  
  
"Yeah, it's the balance between yin and yang," Ryouga nods.  
  
Ifurita sighs."Well, we don't believe in something like her,  
Ryouga. The balance between Creation and Entropy...what at times could be  
seen as good and evil...is a natural thing. In our eyes, it needs no  
balance- keeper, Ryouga." She then smiles, a hunter's smile on seeing choice  
prey. "And because we don't believe in something like her, Karmalibra...has  
no power over us."  
  
Ryouga blinks."There are other races who believe like we do," the  
science-thoughtmistress-prime adds. "The Nagussans, the T'Kon, the  
Lannarkites, the Nendo-kata and others. All of them Karmalibra can't affect  
directly. She hates that fact; if we did believe in a concept like her, we  
could give her a LOT of spiritual power. So, to get around her inability to  
affect people like us directly through what you'd call 'faith,' she uses  
cat's pawns to do her dirty work. You, my friend, are the latest in a VERY  
long line of victims she's trapped to that end."  
  
Silence falls as the wanderer contemplates that. There was some  
truth in her words. "You can chose to accept what I say," Ifurita rises.   
"You can chose to reject it, continue to think that ALL of us on Sagussa are  
like Ranma. You can chose to believe whatever you wish. But I know you  
presently loathe the idea of being forced into doing something you personally  
would choose not to do, forced to watch a good friend suffer for no real  
reason, even if it would give you a sense of justice over the pain inflicted  
on you."  
  
Ryouga thinks hard. Ifurita didn't seem she would hurt him. In  
fact, Ifurita seemed warm, gentle and caring, unlike Ranma and her gang of  
"pranksters." Surely, not ALL Sagussans were as bad as he thought. "Can  
you...free me of that bond?" Ryouga wonders.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you toward that end," Ifurita bows her head  
apologetically. "Being what I am now...means I am under very strict rules of  
behaviour concerning the Power I can access."  
  
"But I know you!" Ryouga snaps, pointing at her. "Cologne mentioned  
something about you sometime ago. You're the one Ranma-chan called to have  
the ponds of Jusenkyou restored before Ranma and Akane went there to discover  
a cure!"  
  
"That's right," Ifurita nods. "In that case, we understood that the  
ponds' restoration was vital to the ultimate destinies of many people,  
ESPECIALLY the future offspring of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendou. In that  
case, we could do something; were it left to whatever Terran forces that could  
also manipulate Jusenkyou's power, they could've really botched it and done so  
much damage, I shudder to think of the possible results."  
  
She takes a deep breath, then gazes deeply into his eyes. "But, like  
it or not, you CHOSE not to see both sides of any particular situation before  
you, Ryouga. You CHOSE to stubbornly believe in your side of the argument  
without taking into account the other person's opinion. I'm not accusing you  
of anything. I'm stating a simple fact. In some ways, given what you've  
endured, you have a right to stick to your beliefs. But...because of that,  
the control you need to master the chi energies you can manipulate so easily  
has long been denied to you. And it was because of THAT problem, Karmalibra  
was able to corner you like she did."  
  
Ryouga blinks, then looks down. "I don't know what to think."  
  
"That's a decision in the end you have to make," Ifurita smiles, the  
sadness returning to her eyes. "Remember, Ryouga: a balanced opinion.  
Karmalibra is using both laughter and memories, though painful, to make you do  
what she wants. Remember what you saw in the Forge. THAT is real evil,  
Ryouga. Entropy gone totally amuck. Besides," she winks bemusedly as Ryouga  
felt himself slip out of the Dreamscape, "...Ranma-chan and her friends would  
NEVER laugh like that..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Ryouga blinks, looking around to see a dark alley around him.  
Staring at himself, he sighs on recognizing the new clothes he had bought in  
Las Vegas, then rises. "Weird..." he muses.  
  
What happened to you?!! a voice bellows in his head.  
  
Ryouga blinks, then makes his way out of the alley. *Relax! I got  
lost in the Dreamscape. By the way, the Sagussans know that you're in me  
now.*  
  
So?! Karmalibra snarls. What sort of sob story did they try to  
heap on you, anyway?!  
  
Ryouga moves to tell her, then pauses, his eyes widening in stunned  
realization. She couldn't sense it within his own mind? Had Ifurita used  
whatever power she controlled and blocked certain parts of his mind from  
Karmalibra's scrutiny? Why? Why did she do that? *Does it matter?*  
  
Oh?! Remember this?!  
  
Images and sounds of the humiliation are thrust into Ryouga's mind  
once again. The pain of the plasma blasts is relived.Mocking, evil  
laughter, sounding like those who hurt him, assaults his senses, laughter  
that once could send waves of depression coursing through him.However, the  
bad memories of this doesn't create as much pain as before. Why...?  
  
* * *  
  
Karmalibra snarls. It was bad enough that there were parts of her  
host's mind which were now blocked from her manipulation...she was quick to  
recognize the bright tendrils of *te'a* energy which marked the potential use  
of a *haijo-ju*...but now the laughter she used, a reminder of the pain  
Ranma- chan and the others gave him, to keep him compliant had little effect  
on him. Wonderful! If she couldn't keep him obedient, she could lose control  
over him.  
  
Not a chance. Not this time. Not now.  
  
She tries again to punch through the mental walls keeping his  
experience in the Dreamscape from her view. No joy. Shuddering, she tries to  
pick through other parts of the wanderer's mind to at least get SOME idea of  
what he had just endured while she was using his body to do another job at a  
nearby drug-processing plant. Again she fails. Sighing disgustedly, she  
relaxes, tired. No need to exert herself just yet. She needed time to gather  
enough energy to make another attempt at attacking the Sagussans through their  
dreams, this time keeping in mind Ranma-chan's second bondmate and the fact  
that they would probably be waiting for her this time.  
  
She remains silent as Ryouga makes his way into his bedroom at the  
hotel in Furinkan he was using, then heads to bed. Suddenly, an image appears  
before her. Karmalibra blinks, then, despite all she had done over the  
millennia, shudders. For now, the empty sockets of a person with her eyes cut  
out now gaze at her...  
  
* * *  
  
"Help...me..."  
  
Negako grabs the fallen I-beam, then flings it off the young girl.  
Barely nine, she was dressed in quite flashy clothes for her age. A cursory  
glance at her chi patterns elicits a raised eyebrow and a snort. Sexually  
active and abusing drugs at that young of an age? Shaking her head, she  
kneels to draw the badly wounded girl into her arms. "How is she?" Happousai  
wonders from nearby.  
  
"She is dying," Negako announces.  
  
The girl's pain-filled brown eyes flutter, then she turns to stare  
into Negako's. "I don't...wanna die..."  
  
Negako blinks, then a twinge of...something...flashes through her.  
This child had been with the others in this Yakuza cell, now dead, crushed  
under fallen walls and a collapsed roof thanks to Karmalibra, processing raw  
opium from the Golden Triangle into heroin for trade on the streets. Gently,  
she reaches up to touch the psi-link points on the girl's face. "What's your  
name?"  
  
"Aoi..."  
  
"Do you have parents?" Negako wonders as she feels switches in her  
mind click into place, her nervous system now transforming into a psionic  
conduit linking the silent parts of her brain with the mind of the girl in her  
arms.  
  
"No...what...what are...?"  
  
"Relax," Negako closes her eyes and concentrates. "All will be well  
soon enough..."  
  
Aoi's eyes flutter shut as her *mei'na* is absorbed into Negako, the  
first time ever the grandmistress had made use of the *tre'cha* skills  
instilled in every Avalonian on birth. As the girl's body goes limp, Negako  
relaxes, then senses Happousai gazing understandingly at her. "Part of me  
doesn't understand, Happy..."  
  
"What part does?" Happousai muses.  
  
"That Chigaiko would...see it as a good thing to do. She has no  
family, was used to...amuse her co-workers, then help sell their heroin on the  
streets to local students."  
  
"And you want Chigaiko-chan to be happy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Happousai pats her shoulder. "You're learning, Nega-chan. You  
better get her up to the factory to have her looked after."  
  
Negako nods, then taps her wrist-comm to have her and Aoi beamed to  
Sado. As they disappear, Happousai glares in the general direction of the  
hotel where Ryouga now resided. "Lady, you really crossed the line this  
time," he icily smiles. "You may think Hibiki's yours to command, but once  
he learns you used him to kill a child, you're gonna have a real fight on  
your hands."  
  
* * *  
  
"Who is she, Nega-chan?"  
  
"Her name is Aoi Mizutani," Negako sighs as she and Chigaiko watch  
Aoi float in the regeneration chamber aboard the factory later. "She is an  
orphan. Her parents were killed in a house fire when she was a baby. She  
herself ran away from the orphanage when she was six, then was 'adopted' by  
the Nerima Yakuza as a combination sexual toy and advertising agent for their  
narcotics trade."  
  
Chigaiko pales, then stares at the beautiful girl now being healed of  
her shattered bones and shredded muscles and internal organs. She then stares  
at Negako. "Did Ryouga-kun...?"  
  
"The one within him was responsible," Negako sighs.  
  
"Oh, gods..." Chigaiko shudders, gripping her heart. "What'll happen  
when he finds out...?"  
  
"We could tell him now," Negako muses."He would then realize what  
Karmalibra has done behind his back...and when he rebels, all she would have  
to do is pour an overwhelming amount of chi energy into him. Once he loses  
control, the resulting explosion would most likely destroy all of Tokyo."  
  
Chigaiko jerks, sweating, then looks away. "Okay, that's not such a  
good idea," she muses. "But how the hell do we make this thing let go of  
Ryouga-kun?"  
  
"I cannot say because I still do not know what Karmalibra exactly  
is," Negako admits.  
  
"Then I could help you."  
  
Both turn as Ranma-chan walks up. "Hey, Ranma, what're you doing  
here?" Chigaiko smiles, then notices the pained look deep in the shipmistress'  
eyes.  
  
"We've got to talk," Ranma-chan sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, sugar, you look horrible!" Ukyou shudders on seeing a pale-  
faced Ryouga saunter into U-chan's. "You okay?!"  
  
"Yeah," Ryouga moans as he relaxes by the counter. "Just a bad dream  
last night."  
  
"What about?" Ukyou wonders.  
  
"It's hard to explain..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now let me see if I get this straight," Chigaiko gapes at Ranma-chan  
as they and Negako relax in a lounge. "You mean to say some future version of  
Shinobu came back in time to try to change history...and she was possessed by  
this Karmalibra character?!"  
  
"Exactly," Ranma nods. "Near as Ifurita could tell, this thing came  
onto Ryouga just as his chi levels were about to reach critical mass." A  
shudder rips through her as she remembered the images Ryouga thrust upon her.  
The idea of being the one who might have detonated a chi-charged version of an  
atomic bomb that could've wrecked Tokyo sinks in, then she stares at Negako.  
"So it gives him a deal he couldn't refuse."  
  
"Let it use him for its purposes, mainly to strike at those beings  
who don't believe in it...and thus give it power...and he would live," Negako  
lightly smiles. "How typical."  
  
"So how do we convince this thing to get out of Ryouga-kun without  
killing him?!" Chigaiko asks. "I don't even know how the hell I'm going to  
tell Akari-chan about this!"  
  
"Do not do so," Negako sighs. "If you did so, Akari would be very  
tempted to proceed to Tokyo to confront Ryouga and thus place her unborn  
children in harm's way." She then hums. "Ranma, how does Ifurita and her co-  
workers view the influence of mortal beings on creatures like Karmalibra? Is  
it possible this 'Scalphunter' variation of Shinobu might have overtly  
influenced Karmalibra to the point where she would solely be directed by  
Scalphunter's past memories and experiences?"  
  
Ranma blinks. "It's possible, I guess. But how in Lyna's name can I  
use that against it?"  
  
"Not you, Ranma. Me," Negako's eyes narrow, an icy smile twisting  
her lips. "Or rather what I once was.I think it's time that Karmalibra  
experiences Shinobu Miyaki's worst nightmare, which, if Scalphunter's history  
was parallel to our Shinobu's, centres on her experience in the Spirit War.   
In the meantime, since Ifurita has given Ryouga the chance to have some  
thoughts to himself through the Dreamscape, I would like you to do  
something..."  
  
* * *  
  
That night...  
  
*About time the boy went to sleep!* Karmalibra growls to herself as  
she senses Ryouga drift off after a day of relaxing and spending time with  
Ukyou. *Just a few more places to visit...*  
  
She shudders on sensing Ryouga's mind slip out of her grasp into the  
Dreamscape, bars of energy blocking her from trying to keep him in place or  
follow him into the Sagussan mental web. *Damn them!!!* she shrieks. *How  
dare they?!!*  
  
Mocking laughter then echoes. Karmalibra shudders as the number of  
voices picks up, a rolling crescendo of sound assaulting her to the core of  
her being. It seemed as if every *daishi'cha* was laughing...at her!   
Laugh all you want!!! she screams at them.I'll show you...!!  
  
That's what you think...Scalphunter, a familiar voice taunts  
before the laughter fades.  
  
Karmalibra's eyes widen on recognizing the voice. Noa...! she  
quakes, hatred and fear fighting for control of her very soul. Wonderful! If  
Noa knew what was going on, the Sagussans would be soon coming after her with  
everything they had to finally eliminate all traces of Scalphunter from this  
existence. She'd have to get her work in Furinkan done as soon as she could  
before they did come, then she'd show them. She'd show them all!  
  
Concentrating, she morphs Ryouga's body into her preferred fighting  
form, then taking control, leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, honey, what's your name?"  
  
Negako stares at the bartender, then assumes her place at the  
counter. "My name is Negako. May I have a vodka martini, please? Shaken,  
not stirred."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the bartender nods, then prepares the drink.  
  
Negako sighs, gazing around the casino located in the basement floor  
of an office block not far from the Tendou dojo. This was an illegal  
gambling hall run by the Yakuza, the workers surprisingly calm despite the  
vicious hits their organization had took over the last while. There were few  
patrons currently at the tables; it might be close to closing time. As she  
accepts the drink (so chosen because of Chigaiko's love of James Bond films),  
Negako relaxes and concentrates. Ah, there she was, right on schedule.   
Another twenty seconds. "Where is the washroom?" she wonders.  
  
"Right through that door," the bartender nods.  
  
Negako rises, then makes her way to the ladies room and a toilet  
stall, locking the door behind her. As a sharp explosion echoes through the  
building, echoed by the surprised screams of patrons now doomed by being in  
the wrong place at the wrong time, she concentrates. The chi of the Earth  
floods her very being with power, then in a curious echo of what Karmalibra  
did to Ryouga, Negako alters her body into a form that echoed the last time  
she, as the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* tried to achieve her freedom.  
  
Outside, the guards scream as Karmalibra rips through them, her  
blasting sword and roaring lion bullets dropping them like flies. The patrons  
were already dead, ripped apart in the first wave of chi attacks after she had  
blasted her way through the ceiling. It was good that the casino was located  
in the basement of an empty building awaiting new tenants; the amount of  
innocent bystanders who could've got in the way was decreased dramatically.  
While accidents did happen and she did intend to use Ukyou in her plot against  
the Sagussans, there was no need to push it too far. Ryouga would fight her  
tooth and nail then. Then all would have been lost.  
  
Another use of the blasting sword decapitates the bartender before he  
could get to the telephone and call for help. Karmalibra then notices the  
untouched martini on the bar. Curious, she approaches it, then looks around.  
The washrooms! Growling, she moves to find who might have escaped...when the  
ground bucks under her, bursts of thermal energy punching through the marble  
floor to reveal trickles of red-hot lava! "Hey...!!!"  
  
"***DAICHI-KI HI-KANKETSUSEN!!!!!!***"  
  
Karmalibra screams surprisedly as the whole floor explodes, geysers  
of lava ripping through the building's foundation to fatally compromise the  
steel skeleton keeping it erect!! Summoning her own chi to form a shield,  
she rides out the blast as the upper floors buckle and shred apart, the  
building bursting apart like a banana being squeezed out of its skin. As the  
parts fall away, she then feels gravity seize hold of her. She braces,  
concentrating her chi into her shield to keep the impact from hurting too  
much.  
  
"***SEISHIN REEZAA KOOSEN!!!!!!***"  
  
A bolt of starlight punches through her shield to burn into her  
shoulder, cutting her concentration enough to collapse the shield and leave  
her unprotected as she crashes into unforgiving asphalt beside the burning  
caldron which was once her target. Pain overwhelms all her senses as she  
staggers back up, the grating feel of shattered ribs and cracked arm and leg  
bones sending hot knives through her. "Better call it a night...!" she  
grunts, then looks up into the reflection in a bakery store window.  
  
Karmalibra gasps on seeing Shinobu Miyaki's face staring back at her,  
restored to youthful vitality, now dressed in a torn and tattered Tomobiki  
High School uniform. Dense fog settles around them, shielding the outside  
from her view.Blinking, she then pales on seeing something vaguely human  
emerge from the flames behind her. She turns as the flames dissipate,  
revealing a black ninja's gi, the curled tiger-and-chrysanthemum of the  
Moroboshi Clan on the breast and glowing eyes now burning from...  
  
...Ataru Moroboshi's pale face, crossed with tiger stripes!  
  
"*HELLO, MIYAKI! REMEMBER ME?!*"  
  
"No...!" Karmalibra gasps, memories that to her echoed from so long  
ago overwhelming all her senses...  
  
* * *  
  
"DIE, YOU DEMON!!!!!!"  
  
A psychic laser incinerates her! "*THERE YOU GO!! A LITTLE OF THE  
RESENTMENT AND HATRED **YOU** FELT TOWARDS MOROBOSHI WHEN HE SHOWED THAT HE  
WAS MORE INTERESTED IN THE ONI THAN YOU!!*"  
  
Shinobu is knocked down. Ataru appears from the fog, again none the  
worst for wear. "*TELL ME SOMETHING! HOW'D YOU FEEL IF YOU KNEW MOROBOSHI  
AND LUM HAVE BEEN BONDED FOR **FOURTEEN** YEARS?! YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE  
OF WINNING HIM AS LONG AS THAT BOND EXISTED!! AND WITH THAT, MOROBOSHI WAS  
INSPIRED TO ENSURE NASSUR WOULD LOVE BENTEN, NOT YOU!!! YOU IGNORANT LITTLE  
GIRL!!AS LONG AS YOU CONTINUE TO INTACT WITH THE ONI AND MOROBOSHI, YOU  
WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO OBTAIN THAT WHICH YOU DESIRE!!!*"  
  
"N-no...it's not true!" Shinobu moans.  
  
"*IT IS. THE HATRED HE EXPRESSED TO YOU BEFORE THE THIRD TAG RACE  
AND YESTERDAY WAS **HIS** HATRED, NOT ANYTHING I DID!!ALL I DID WAS JUST  
GIVE HIM THE NECESSARY PUSH TO BETTER EXPRESS HIS EMOTIONS!! DIDN'T FEEL  
GOOD, DID IT?!*"  
  
Shinobu shrieks, leaping up as she lunges at him. Before she could  
get close, she's grabbed by the neck and her air is cut off. "*YOUR STRENGTH  
IS NOTHING TO ME!! EVERYTHING YOU DO TO ME IS NOTHING! I AM FUELLED BY THE  
VERY HATRED, RESENTMENT AND DISGUST **YOU** HAVE EXPRESSED TO MOROBOSHI SINCE  
THE DAY THE ONI RETURNED TO HIS LIFE! THE HATRED, RESENTMENT AND DISGUST  
**I** MANIPULATED, NURTURED AND DEVELOPED SO THAT WHEN THIS DAY CAME, I COULD  
TURN IT INTO A WEAPON AGAINST ALL WHO SUPPORT THAT ONI SO MUCH!! YOU HAVE  
BEEN CAT'S PAWNS IN MY GAME...AND LIKE THE IDIOTS YOU ARE, YOU NEVER ONCE  
SUSPECTED THE TRUTH...!!!*"  
  
* * *  
  
Karmalibra gurgles as she feels herself grabbed by the neck and  
boosted up, fingers now as solid as rock freezing her in place. "*YOU  
UNDERSTAND NOW, DON'T YOU?!*" the creature holding her in place cackles as  
fire surrounds them. "*EVEN NOW, EIGHT CENTURIES AFTER YOU ESCAPED ME IN THE  
SPIRIT WAR, AFTER YOU CAME BACK IN TIME TO 'SAVE' YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE,  
AFTER YOU SOLD YOUR VERY SOUL TO KARMALIBRA, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BE A CAT'S PAWN  
IN **MY** GAME, TO USE AND DISPOSE AS **I** SEE FIT! I DO NOT BELIEVE IN  
KARMALIBRA, THUS SHE HAS NO POWER OVER ME, SO SHE CANNOT SAVE YOUR SOUL FROM  
THE ETERNAL DAMNATION YOU KAKURE BELIEVE AWAIT THOSE WHO HAVE SINNED AGAINST  
THE WAYS OF JESUS OF NAZARETH!*"  
  
"H-how...?!" Karmalibra gasps.  
  
"*'HOW,' YOU ASK?!*" the creature icily smiles. "*I AM, AND HAVE  
ALWAYS BEEN, THE LIVING AVATAR OF MOTHER EARTH, OF ALL LIVING THINGS ON MOTHER  
EARTH...AND **YOU** ARE NOW THE REFLECTION OF THE BELIEFS OF **SOME** OF  
**ONE** SPECIES LIVING HERE! YOU ARE AN ALIEN ON THIS WORLD, KARMALIBRA...AND  
YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE!! FURTHERMORE, I HAVE NEED OF RYOUGA HIBIKI AND YOU  
ARE STANDING IN MY WAY! AS HIBIKI'S FRIEND SHAMPOO WOULD SO ELOQUENTLY PUT  
IT...*" it glares into her eyes, "*OBSTACLES ARE TO BE **ELIMINATED!***"  
  
Karmalibra shudders as power warps around them, the burning fingers  
of the paranormal-power inverse fire-bomb tearing at the controls she had  
over Ryouga's body. "*YOU SEE HOW EASY IT IS?!*" the creature holding her  
down sneers. "*I CAN DESTROY YOU AT ANY TIME I SO DESIRE! BUT I NOW BELIEVE  
IT WOULD AMUSE ME MORE TO SEE HIBIKI BANISH YOU FROM HIMSELF...AND HE WILL!  
REMEMBER THIS THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO POSSESS SOMEONE, KARMALIBRA: HONOUR  
IS A SWORD SHATTERED ON A ROCK, A PIECE OF PAPER BURNED IN A FIRE, A GRAVE  
ERODED BY THE WIND, A SHRINE DESTROYED BY AN EARTHQUAKE! THIS IS A NINJA'S  
GAME...AND HERE, I AM SUPREME!!*"  
  
Another explosion overwhelms her as a funnel of lava slams her away  
from the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* its mocking laughter, like the screaming howls  
of all those who had died throughout history, searing her right to her very  
soul...  
  
* * *  
  
Unnoticed by Karmalibra or the creature who had put her down, a  
Yakuza guard, who was on his way to work at the casino when the battle began,  
emerges from the shadows. Gripping his weapon, he watches as the beast which  
had shredded Tomobiki with ease the previous Halloween step into what was now  
the funeral pyre for dozens of his friends, then disappear. He doesn't emerge  
from the safety of the shadows, though. Karmalibra was still on the scene and  
even though she obviously had been put through the wringer by the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu,* the hellfire-spawned bitch could probably still waste him. That  
wouldn't do his boss any good.  
  
Coughing as she summons some chi energy to heal her wounds,  
Karmalibra staggers to her feet, then heads off towards U-chan's. Dawn was  
breaking and Ryouga would probably be returning back from the Dreamscape  
before long, no doubt loaded with more lies from the Sagussans. Somehow,  
she'd have to whip him back into line, push her plans through, defeat the  
Sagussans and keep the *saikoo jinseijitsu* off her back at the same time.  
  
As she heads for the safety of Ukyou's restaurant, she glaces from  
time to time at the inferno now consuming the latest Yakuza workplace,  
shuddering. What possessed Ataru Moroboshi to allow the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
its own life? Had he done it out of some strange sense of mercy to the  
creature which had played him like a puppet over a decade...or had Noa talked  
him into it just to erect an extra shield between the Sagussans and Tomobiki?  
It would make some sense; as that thing just admitted, all of Tomobiki was its  
playtoys, to use and discard as it saw fit. Snarling, she picks up the pace.  
As soon as she was done with those who had tortured Ryouga, Sagussa's Elder  
Mother was next!  
  
Some distance away, Negako watches Karmalibra lead the lone Yakuza  
guard right to U-chan's. Good. Force the idiot into making loads of  
mistakes, then let matters take their course. Now all that was needed was to  
get some new players into the game, then let Ryouga finally make his  
decision...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Hi, Akari!"  
  
"Hi," Akari-chan steps onto the "Ossa'cha's" quarterdeck. "Well, you  
really did it this time, eh?!" she stares at the crimson-haired shipmistress.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma-chan frowns. "Well, it's time for me to face the  
music, I suppose."  
  
"I'm glad you're doing this," Akari nods.  
  
"Funny...so am I," Ranma nods, then taps the intercom to the bridge.  
"We there yet?"  
  
"Affirmative, Shipmistress," the watchmistress of the deck replies.  
"Transporter is ready to take you down."  
  
"Right," Ranma nods, then waves Akari to the pad...  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ranma-chan and Akari-chan sit in the living  
room of the Unryuu residence with Happousai, Negako, Chigaiko and Akari.   
Grim looks are on everyone's face, though Ranma's is layered with regret.   
"So?" Akari sighs, glaring accusingly at Negako. "Who or what is this  
Karmalibra and what does she want with my fiance?!"  
  
"Revenge," Negako sighs. "We can't sense Karmalibra's thoughts; if  
Happy and I magnified our own powers, she could detect us. From what Ifurita  
sensed from Ryouga's own thoughts, she now...desires to strike out at  
Sagussans. Given the incident which you spoke of," her eyes then fall on the  
shipmistress, "...she now has a perfect target: those who were involved at  
'laughing' at Ryouga when you revealed his deception to Akane."  
  
Ranma bites her lip. "So what do we do?!" Akari snaps, then sighs.  
"Ranma, that you...did what you did...I'm upset though I understand your  
desire to defend your spirit-brother...and I'm pleased that you came here to  
resolve it. It speaks highly of you. I...but I'm also quite annoyed at what  
he was doing with Akane all those years, not to mention Ranma."  
  
"It's hard to put blame on any one person..."  
  
"Then get over the question of blame."  
  
Eyes turn to Negako. "She's right," Happousai puffs his pipe.  
"Problem with those kids, they just keep on pointing fingers at people which  
prevents them from getting over it and moving on. Ryouga's the worst case  
I've ever seen! You just got caught up in it when you were there,  
Ranma-chan," he stares at the shipmistress.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want to help solve," Ranma nods.  
  
"But with Karmalibra involved, we might not be able to solve it  
without someone dying along the way," Akari-chan warns.  
  
"How do we do that without getting Ryouga-kun killed?!" Chigaiko  
wonders.  
  
"It will be easy," Negako muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"Found her!" the guard reports. He had tailed the woman in the ninja  
suit to that okonomiyaki place the boss wanted shaken down earlier.  
  
"Good work, Seiji. Don't make any rash moves. I'll send a car down  
there, loaded with enough heat and muscle to eliminate that bitch and her  
friends. Kenoshi out."  
  
As he hung up and made the preparations he'd just planned, Kenji  
smiles. He knew that each of the places this ninja-bitch had struck, save  
for the casino thanks to the *saikoo jinseijitsu's* surprise interference,  
always had a picture of a scale balanced on a tao symbol etched somewhere  
nearby. Now he could end this once and for all. *So you might be hiding the  
bitch who's given me all this grief, eh, Miss Kuonji? Well, fool me once,  
shame on you. Fool me twice...prepare to die!*  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later...  
  
"You okay, Ryouga?" Ukyou wonders.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryouga shudders, rubbing his arms as she places the  
okonomiyaki before him. "Just one hell of a nightmare last night, that's  
all."  
  
Ukyou sighs. No, he wasn't alright. The first day he was back, he  
was in great shape, full of confidence and determination. The second day was  
even better with his chasing off those goons. But it was yesterday and today  
when things swung dangerously downhill. Yesterday, it looked as if he'd  
witnessed a horror unimaginable to any normal person. Today...it seemed as if  
Ryouga had a personal hand in that horror.  
  
"Do you want me to turn on the radio, Ukyou-sama?" Konatsu wonders,  
glancing concernedly at Ryouga.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," Ukyou nods.  
  
The kunoichi flips it on. A news reporter's voice echoes from the  
speakers, "...last night, a monster that devastated Tomobiki last Halloween  
visited Furinkan. A being believed by witnesses to be the infamous *saikoo  
jinseijitsu,* perpetrator of the Tomobiki Spirit War, was locked in battle  
with another being at a recently-completed office complex in the north end of  
the district. No one is sure as to what caused the fight or how the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu* was able to manifest itself on Earth since its last reported  
host body, Ataru Moroboshi, currently is on Sagussa..."  
  
Ukyou blinks, then smirks. "What's so funny?!" Ryouga asks.  
  
"Must've been some copycat thing," she shakes her head. "There's no  
way in hell that Negako would ever do something like that again, especially  
with Chigaiko watching over her."  
  
"Eh?!!" Ryouga gasps.  
  
"You mean...Moroboshi-sama...is the *saikoo jinseijitsu?!*" Konatsu  
stammers, his eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah...oh, that's right, you weren't here for that, were you?" Ukyou  
smiles. "You see, back in August when they were moving to get that thing  
outta Ataru's head, they discovered that the *saikoo jinseijitsu* was a  
sentient being and deserved its own life. So, they teamed up with the  
Avalonians to give it her own body...and that is who we know today as Negako  
Moroboshi."  
  
Silence falls. "Why did they do that?!" Ryouga demands, a surge of  
fear and hatred scalding through him. "Don't they understand how dangerous  
that thing is?!"  
  
"'Dangerous?!'" Ukyou stares at him. "Sugar, look. You can't  
imagine what it's like being shuttled from mind to mind, body to body against  
your will over two centuries. Negako can; she lived through that...and she  
HATED it! She may not understand much about emotions, but the one emotion she  
knows is the hate she felt at being USED like that!!"  
  
"Still..."  
  
The door opens, heralded by the door chimes. "Good morning, Ukyou.  
One traveller's special."  
  
"Hey, Negako!" Ukyou nods. "Siddown and relax."  
  
Negako calmly sits beside Ryouga. The wanderer shudders, staring  
fearfully at the ninjitsu grandmistress. *THIS was the *saikoo jinseijitsu?**  
repeats in his mind. He then remembers Ukyou's words about Negako's  
experiences, a surge of sympathy flowing through him. Who WOULD like the idea  
of being used like a toy, then discarded without having any say over her own  
existence?  
  
No one.  
  
"How are you today, Ryouga?"  
  
Ryouga blinks. Negako was staring levelly at him. "Um...I thought  
you didn't like small talk."  
  
"I simply asked a question...or is the thing within you afraid of  
another thrashing like I gave her last night?"  
  
Silence falls. Ryouga blinks confusedly, though a surge of fear  
races up his spine. She knew about Karmalibra?! What the hell was going on  
here? Ukyou and Konatsu stare quizzically at the grandmistress. "What does  
that mean, sugar?" the former wonders.  
  
"Ryouga currently is under the possession of a pathetic little  
creature named Karmalibra," Negako calmly reports, ignoring the storm of  
emotions twisting Ryouga's face. "She, someone many would consider a cosmic  
arbiter between the forces of good and evil, in another time, met a version of  
Shinobu Miyaki who desired vengeance on Sagussa. Since the Sagussans  
themselves do not believe in a being like Karmalibra, she could not destroy  
them directly, thus she had to act through a mortal agent...which the Shinobu  
of that time served as until her death sometime ago here in the Furinkan of  
this time. All she then had to was wait until someone came along, someone who  
had the skills and power she could use against those she wanted to hurt...and  
Ryouga served her purposes perfectly."  
  
Ukyou pales, then stares at the wanderer. "Sugar, this ain't  
true...is it...?" she inquires.  
  
Ryouga gags, his mouth fluttering open and closed soundlessly, arcs  
of chi energy warping around him. "Oh, you should also know this, Ukyou,"  
Negako calmly adds. "Part of Karmalibra's plan included either injuring or  
killing you."  
  
Ukyou staggers, wide-eyed, then snares her combat spatula, spinning  
on Ryouga. "WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"He had no choice in the matter," Negako hums. "The night he  
encountered Karmalibra, his chi levels had increased to the point where it  
would've reached critical mass. Had she not 'intervened' for 'his own  
good'...and given his own lack of control over his chi...he would have died.  
The energy from the explosion that would've resulted from that could've  
devastated most of Tokyo." Negako pauses. "It *would've certainly* destroyed  
Nerima, since Nerima would've been ground zero."  
  
The chef shudders, then pales as the dark implications of what MIGHT  
have happened sink in. What was ONE life of a friend, when compared to many  
tens of, possibly hundreds of THOUSANDS of innocent lives, which would have  
included that friend as well?! "Oh, Ryouga..."  
  
Ryouga gags, staggering to his feet as he tries to escape. Negako  
calmly rises, following him outside. Ryouga leans against a telephone pole,  
then stares at her. Negako remains unperturbed. "Wh-what're you g-going to  
do...?" he finally utters, no small task given the pain he now feels.  
  
"It was I who suggested that you settle the matter with the Sagussans  
concerning what happened between you and Akane," Negako crosses her arms. "I,  
of course, did not realize that an entity like Karmalibra would inject herself  
into you, nor did I take into consideration your lack of control over your  
body's ability to produce chi energy. To that end, I apologize and I give you  
an offer. Once Karmalibra is removed from your mind, I will train you in the  
proper manipulation of chi energy...so that never again can a being like  
Karmalibra manipulate you so."  
  
Don't listen to her!!!  
  
Ryouga screams as that voice slams through his mind. "It seems that  
Karmalibra does not agree to the idea," Negako hums.  
  
She's tricking you!!! Just like every Sagussan's tricked you from  
the start!!! Don't listen to her!!!  
  
Ryouga gags, sinking to his knees. *Wait a sec', that's not right,*  
he groans, remembering the conversation he had with Negako before leaving  
Akari's farm. "N-negako...!" he hisses.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She...doesn't...like you..."  
  
"Understandable," Negako hums. "I told her last night that I have  
need of you...and that she is standing in my way."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Negako stares at him. "You are Akari Unryuu's fiancee, the father of  
her children. Akari is Chigaiko Inu's best friend. Chigaiko is my guide to  
better understanding what being human is about. To keep them happy, you must  
be alive and well. Karmalibra stands in the way of that happiness. My needs  
come before hers."  
  
Ryouga screams as a primal wave of rage rips through him. "***YOU  
ARROGANT BITCH!!!! SHISHI HOUKOU RAIPA!!!!!!***" roars Karmalibra in a voice  
that is a blend of hers and Ryouga's.  
  
The giant blast of chi power lashes out...at U-chan's!  
  
*NO!!!! That's Ukyou!!!* Ryouga screams.  
  
***DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!***  
  
The restaurant explodes, fragments and cinders showering the block as  
early-morning commuters scatter for cover!! Ryouga cries out in horror as he  
feels control return to his limbs, then he runs over to gaze into the burning  
caldron which had been his friend's home and life. "NO!!!! No...!!" he  
staggers to his knees.  
  
"You see how little she cares for you?" a voice muses.  
  
He turns to see Negako leaning against a car, arms crossed, not the  
least bit winded from dodging the roaring lion blast. "You should also know  
what else she's done behind your back, when you were asleep and she had  
control over your body," she smiles. "Do you remember all the money you  
placed in those bank accounts abroad? You have any idea where that money  
REALLY came from, Ryouga? How many people DIED for you to have that money?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" *WHAT'S SHE TALKING ABOUT?!?!*  
  
***DON'T LISTEN!!!! KILL IT!!!! KILL IT NOW!!!!!!***  
  
"My, she doesn't like to have her dirty laundry exposed, does she?"  
Negako purses her lips. "Or perhaps you'd like to know what was happening  
while you made your first visit to the Dreamscape? How Karmalibra used your  
body to attack a drug processing facility here in Furinkan...and how, during  
her attack, she DELIBERATELY hurt a nine year old girl all because she didn't  
know much better than to be the Yakuza's personal playtoy?"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" he  
screams, trying to remember just what did happen. Guilt then rears its ugly  
head concerning that act...if what Negako said was true.  
  
IT'S A LIE!!!!!! KILL IT!!!! KILL IT!!!! KILL IT!!!!  
  
"Then, there is last night," Negako caps it off. "While you were  
busy in the Dreamscape again, she attacked an illicit casino. Atop killing  
two dozen Yakuza members, she also killed a dozen patrons, people who's only  
'crime' was that they wanted to earn some extra money, most likely to send  
their children to decent schools and enhance their chances at a better life.  
Children that are now, thanks to some cosmic 'judge,' orphans."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" his eyes  
close as he clenches his fists, realization of what had happened dawning on  
him. *Gods, no...please, no...!*  
  
IT'S A LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?!"  
  
Negako and Ryouga turn to see several dark-suited gunmen staring at  
them, weapons out and hard looks on their faces. "Looks like we were too late  
for the barbecue!" Seiji snorts. "Once we take care of this bastard, the  
boss'll sleep easier at nights!!"  
  
Ryouga shudders, then chi explodes around him as his body morphs.  
"TOO BAD FOR YOU!!!! ***BAKUHATSUTOU!!!!!!***" Karmalibra roars as her energy  
katana comes forward, the bolts lancing through the air.  
  
The Yakuza scream as Karmalibra's attack rips them down, their  
corpses piling up across the street. The transformed ersatz ninja then turns  
on her tormentor. "Now, it's YOUR turn!!!" she cocks her hands for the  
roaring lion bullet.  
  
Fingers then land on her head from behind as psi-bolts lance in to  
push Ryouga's psyche into the Dreamscape. Karmalibra screams as she  
turns...then is side-kicked into the pavement by Ranma-chan. "That was for  
messing up a good dream, bitch!!!"  
  
Snarling, the creature rises, then notices Ukyou and Konatsu standing  
beside Negako, both quite peeved. "You manipulated my friend into hurting me,  
wrecking my restaurant and my life just so you could get your points against  
the Sagussans?!" the chef snarls, her combat spatula at the ready. "Time for  
you to experience some of the pain you gave Ryouga, bitch!!!"  
  
"Too bad for you, honey!! SHISHI HOUKOU RAIPA!!!!!!"  
  
Ukyou stands her ground as the massive roaring lion power blast  
screams at her, then parries with her spatula. The chi energy dissipates,  
Ukyou unharmed. "What the...?!" Karmalibra gasps.  
  
"Nice present Ranma-chan gave me!" Ukyou grins. "Diamond meson and  
carbo-neutronium! One to reflect chi, the other the toughest element in the  
known galaxy!!"  
  
"It was so nice of you to announce yourself so we could be ready for  
you when this day came...Scalphunter!" a voice then mocks from above. "By the  
way, the Elder Mother sends her greetings!!"  
  
Karmalibra spins around, looking up to see Akane-chan and Kodachi-  
chan standing on one street light, then the other to see Ukyou-chan and  
Shampoo- chan there, all angry enough to kill."How nice of you to come!!"  
the ersatz ninja snarls, her body aglow. "Now that you're all here...it's  
time for all of you to die!!! ***SHISHI HOUKOU DANKAWA!!!!!!***"  
  
"***HENRYOKU HANDOU KOUGEKI!!!!!!***" Negako bellows.  
  
An explosion rocks Furinkan, echoed by Karmalibra's scream...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where...am I...?"  
  
Ryouga moans, finding himself floating in a sea of white. No pain,  
no feeling of any sort. The wanderer's eyes open as he looks around. "Is  
this death...?"  
  
"You're too tough to die, man!"  
  
"Ranma!!" Ryouga gapes to see his former rival standing beside him,  
then sits up. "Where are we...?"  
  
"The Dreamscape," Ranma reports, then grins as he playfully thumps  
Ryouga's shoulder. "You stud, you!! Akari and Chigaiko told us about the  
kids! Way to go, man!!"  
  
Ryouga blinks, then blushes. "Thanks, man...I think..."  
  
Ranma sighs, then kneels before him. "Look, I got somethin' to say  
to you...somethin' to admit. We had to bring you in here so that we could  
talk to you without that Karmalibra buttin' in the way. After that, you can  
do whatever you want with me."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"I broke my oath when it came to revealing P-chan to Akane," Ranma  
bows his head."I broke MY oath to YOU by agreeing to let Ranma-chan do  
that. I didn't want you in Akane's life anymore and I was desperate to do  
anything to get you away from her. Ranma-chan offered to do it 'cause lying  
to someone you love is something you don't do on her planet!! And I AGREED  
TO LET HER DO IT!!!!" Ranma pauses as he tries to choose his next words  
carefully. "Ranma- chan also told me about what COULD have happened in that  
lot thanks the hurt we gave you!! If I'd known THAT would happen because of  
it, I WOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO LET HER DO IT!!"  
  
Ryouga stares at Ranma as he points to himself. "I STARTED this,  
Ryouga, not Ranma-chan!! She was trying to END it!! She screwed up bad  
'cause she didn't know much better, but believe it or not, she came today to  
admit her mistake and make it up to you!!"  
  
"How'd she plan on doing it?" Ryouga demands. "I went through  
agonizing hell with what you put me through! That's not something light, man!  
I thought I'd die...and die horribly!! What could have stopped the rest of me  
from dying then too?! What could stop her from doing this to anyone else?!  
I'm not some power-hungry tyrant or alien bent on wanting to rule the world!"  
  
"I know you're not, and now she and everyone else knows you're not!  
I...don't know what might've stopped her," Ranma admits. "But she knows now  
what she did, how bad it could have been! We ALL do! She knows, man...and  
now she wants to make it up to you! I know it! And I'm gonna do the same  
thing, man! I may not've showed you a lotta kindness since we first met,  
Ryouga, but we gotta stop this mess, now!!!"  
  
"Any suggestions? For once, if you got 'em, I'm open to 'em!"  
  
"You're killing yourself by letting your anger eat at you!!! Don't  
you want to be there for Akari?!! You wanna know how she'll feel if you let  
your anger kill you?!!"  
  
Ryouga shudders, then looks away...as hands slip over his eyes.  
"Guess who?!"  
  
"Akari!!!" he yelps, then spins around to embrace her.  
  
"How are you?!" she stares concernedly into his eyes.  
  
"Dunno...can't feel much in this place!!" he scratches the back of  
his head, then he stares worriedly at her. "Um...did you get what I sent you  
from Monte Carlo...?"  
  
"Hai, I did. Thank you very much," Akari smiles, then stares at  
him. "Ryouga-kun, listen. If you don't trust Ranma or Ranma-chan or anyone  
else, please listen to me! You've got to stop hating people!! You've got to  
stop letting things get to you!! Why do you think Karmalibra took possession  
of you?!! She doesn't care for what you want!! All she cares for is doing  
what a monster named Scalphunter wanted to do...and then she dragged you into  
it without REALLY caring what you wanted!!! You've got to stop!!! Please!!!  
If not for me or your children, then do it for you!!!"  
  
Ryouga shudders. "My children...?"  
  
Papa...  
  
"Eh?!!"  
  
Papa!  
  
Ryouga stops, staring at two beautiful points of light before his  
eyes, hovering between himself and Akari. They gain substance, then take  
familiar features. The boy...Hookoo Hibiki...has his father's face, but with  
streaks of lavender in his black hair. The girl...Tsukako Hibiki...is fully  
black haired, but in every other way is Akari. Both smile as they reach out.  
Papa! Papa!  
  
"My babies...!!" Ryouga gapes, then grins as they run into his arms.  
"My babies!!!"  
  
We love you, Papa, the children croon.  
  
"I love you too..." he says warmly as he holds them close, enjoying  
the warmth of their embrace.  
  
Ranma and Akari grin. *Aww...!* Ranma hums, enjoying this Kodak  
moment of Ryouga with his kids.  
  
Shadows then form around them, revealing Akane and Chigaiko. "Hi,  
Ryouga!" the former hails.  
  
"There you are," the latter kneels. "You okay, Ryouga-kun?!"  
  
"What do you think?!" Ryouga laughs, then tenderly kisses his  
children on the forehead. Realization then dawns as he remembers Negako's  
words from earlier. "Oh, no..." he says as his eyes go wide.  
  
"What is it?!" Akane wonders.  
  
"Those people..." Ryouga shudders, gripping his forehead as the  
revelations Negako made sink in. "Oh, gods, that little girl..." Ryouga sinks  
to his knees, guilt making him feel awful. He'd let the innocent die at the  
hands of a madwoman. He knew that it could have ended a lot more tragically  
for many that night in the lot, but he still felt terrible that what happened  
did.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Ryouga sees Aoi Mizutani standing there beside Chigaiko, now dressed  
in more normal civilians, her long black hair now streaked with platinum, her  
hand holding that of the would-be bondmate of her rescuer. "You...are  
you...?"  
  
"You're lucky Nega-chan was there to save her when Karmalibra blasted  
apart that drug facility," Chigaiko smiles, then sighs.  
  
"Kinda needed the lucky break," Aoi admits.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right," Ryouga smiles, relieved the little girl  
was okay.  
  
"Me, too," Aoi walks up, then kisses his cheek as she hugs him.  
  
Ryouga embraces the little girl, blushing as everyone grins. "Aww!"  
they croon.  
  
"What about those other people...?" he shudders.  
  
"Why do you think Nega-chan took the form she used in the Spirit War  
when she fought Karmalibra?" Chigaiko winks. "The *saikoo jinseijitsu* is  
something no one can easily drag before a court of law, you know. Once they  
confirm that Ataru-kun's busy on Sagussa, people couldn't associate it with  
him, so he's off the hook. Besides, once the fire investigators discover that  
the place was a Yakuza front, they won't pay so much attention to it after."  
  
"It still ain't right, Chigaiko!!" Ryouga snaps.  
  
"That's right, man," Ranma pats his shoulder. "Karmalibra's the type  
of monster that'd laugh at 'mortal' judgements!"  
  
"You gotta show her that we're the ONLY ones who can judge each other  
at the end, Ryouga," Akane adds.  
  
"Why me?!!" Ryouga screams.  
  
"Hey, we'll help no matter what, but like it or not, man, she's in  
your body!" Ranma sighs.  
  
Ryouga shudders, then sighs. Ranma was right.That...thing...was in  
his body, and used it to kill people who couldn't defend themselves. Even  
the criminals Karmalibra butchered deserved some justice; the best Yakuza  
goons were nothing compared to Furinkan's legion of martial artists. Yes, he  
still felt angry because of what the Sagussans did, but as Ranma said,  
Ranma-chan had come to apologize and make up for it. And Ukyou, despite all  
his protestations, had still been hurt by the creature, who had promised to  
him she wouldn't be harmed. The one who kept himself from nuking Tokyo with  
his chi was one Ryouga now saw as the monster she really had been. One who  
used him to hurt...and kill.  
  
No more. *It ends here! It ends now!* Ryouga steels himself.  
"Okay," he rises, then looks at his hands. "But how the hell do I rip that  
thing out of my body?"  
  
Chigaiko concentrates. "Nega-chan's got her softened up enough," she  
reports. "But before you go..."  
  
She holds up her hand, a glowing point of light in the palm. Ryouga  
blinks, then shudders as Chigaiko gently grasps his hand, the light flowing  
through him. His eyes widen in shock, then he feels a surge of chi roar  
through him, coalescing around his other hand as chi forms into an elongated  
sword with a blazing blade...  
  
* * *  
  
He's ready!!  
  
"Good!" Negako smiles. "***SEISHIN-HASAI HI-KOOSEN!!!!!!***"  
  
Karmalibra screams as the energy bolt slams into her, her very body  
shredding apart as something...someone...is punched clear of her. Ranma-chan  
braces herself, then catches Ryouga as he gets fully clear, helping him back  
up. "About time you got here!!" she grunts, then lashes out with a chi bolt.  
  
Karmalibra, now free of Ryouga, staggers under the blast of energy,  
then lashes out with a fusillade of chi bullets. "SHISHI HOUKOU DANKAWA!!!!"  
  
The Sagussans dodge as they move into new positions. Ryouga glances  
around, stunned there was so little damage outside of Ukyou's wrecked  
restaurant, then finds himself yanked to his feet by the irate chef. "On your  
feet, you jackass!! We need you!!!"  
  
"R-right!" Ryouga nods, then braces himself.  
  
"***MOUKO TAKAIBISHA!!!!!!***"  
  
The bolt of chi slams into Karmalibra, sending her into a parked  
car. "Normally, I don't hit ladies!!" Ranma snarls as he walks up. "But  
you're no lady!"  
  
The Sagussans back off as the former rivals brace themselves, their  
intent plain. By then, Karmalibra has recovered. Staring at her hands, she  
shudders. Her body was melting away; without a physical form in this realm,  
she wouldn't last long. Fine, then. Time for these idiots to learn the price  
of betraying her.  
  
"Just look at her, man!" Ranma snorts. "She can't hack the fact that  
'normal' folks like us can make our own decisions!"  
  
"Yeah, you got that right, man!" Ryouga grins.  
  
"We had a deal, Ryouga!!" Karmalibra snarls.  
  
"Oh?!" Ryouga says as he stares at her, angry at what he's learned.  
"A deal, huh?! Our deal said NOTHING about you attacking and killing people  
*in cold blood* even if it was to get a lot of money! Our deal said NOTHING  
about you hurting a kid who had no choice in the way her life turned out! Our  
deal said NOTHING about you using my body to slay people who only wanted to  
make things better for themselves and their family!! And our deal DEFINITELY  
said NOTHING about you killing Ukyou!!! YOU promised ME that she wouldn't be  
hurt!! YOU broke your word to me, *Scalphunter!* DEAL'S OFF!!!!"  
  
Karmalibra shudders as Ryouga advances on her, chi coalescing around  
his right hand. "That's right," the wanderer snarls. "I know all about you  
now, what and who you once were! Last night's trip to Ifurita's dream-site  
was really informative, you know!! How you couldn't let things go, how you  
blamed EVERYTHING that happened to you on other people instead of taking some  
of the blame yourself, taking some responsibility! How you kept on hating  
and hating and hating until you decided to give into that hate and you  
butchered an entire planet of innocent people because of it!!  
  
"It didn't take a rocket scientist much to figure out what you were  
doing to me!" Ryouga points at her. "You wanted me to become exactly LIKE you  
so you could do the same thing here!! You wanted me to kill not only Ranma-  
chan and her friends, but EVERYONE on Sagussa because they don't believe in  
you, even innocent children like Aoi-chan, Shunran-chan and Reiko Moroboshi!!!  
You can't hack the fact that people won't bow to you, so you use people to get  
back at them!! Well, I'VE HAD IT with being used by other people,  
Scalphunter!!! NOW GET OUTTA HERE, YOU TWO-FACED LIAR!!!! WE DON'T WANT YOU  
HERE ANYMORE AND YOU'VE WORN OUT YOUR WELCOME!!!!!!"  
  
Karmalibra shudders, then grins as chi begins to boil around her.  
"Too bad!" she snorts, a gentle rumbling shaking the ground. "You broke your  
word, Ryouga! Now you pay for it!!"  
  
Everyone pales...  
  
* * *  
  
"THERE!!!!!!" Kenji screams, pointing out the window to the street.  
"There she is!!!"  
  
The helicopter begins to circle over the macabre battlefield. "What  
do we do, boss?!" the pilot screams.  
  
"Get lower!!!" Kenji barks, hauling out a well-maintained sniper  
rifle. "I'll deal with the bitch myself!!!" His own nerves were tense as he  
prepared to end this once and for all. It had not been that long ago since he  
had been a front-line man. He'd been smart enough to keep himself ready just  
in case he had to dirty his hands again. This once, he wouldn't mind it. Not  
at all.  
  
The pilot nods as the machine places itself right over the glowing  
ersatz ninja...  
  
* * *  
  
"***KONTOU!!!!!!***"  
  
Karmalibra screams as Ryouga forms the soulsword, then charges at  
her, the blade plunging into her heart! Chi explodes around them as the  
ersatz ninja starts to laugh. "YOU FOOL, THAT WILL DO NOTHING TO SAVE YOUR  
FRIENDS!!!!!!" she howls.  
  
"WANNA BET?!?!" Ryouga snarls. "NOW, RANMA!!!!!!"  
  
Karmalibra gasps as Ranma begins to orbit around her, chi forming a  
ring of energy around the struggling warriors.Negako joins in, orbiting in  
the opposite direction as the escaping chi Karmalibra had taken from Ryouga  
is absorbed into the whirling hurricane forming around them. Karmalibra  
shudders, paralyzed by the soulsword as the energy lifts her off the ground,  
forming a wall that would protect all of Tokyo from the detonation, then  
stares at Ryouga. He lets go of the soulsword, summoning his chi into a  
large ball and deliberately aims on target.  
  
"***SEISHIN-HASAI HI-KOOSEN!!!!!!***" Ryouga fires.  
  
"***HENRYOKU HANDOU KOUGEKI!!!!!!***" Negako bellows.  
  
"***HIRYUU SHOOTEN-HA!!!!!!***" Ranma finishes.  
  
Karmalibra screams as the mixed attack shreds her body, her soul  
returning to where it first arose. The chi composing her body explodes,  
funnelled into a dense bolt, then races heavenward. It catches Kenji's  
helicopter by the blades, the loss of lifting power sending the machine and  
its helpless occupants into the whirlwind, the centrifugal force ripping them  
apart before they could even scream for help. What is left is carried up  
into the heavens as the bolt punches out of the stratosphere, then explodes  
in a shower of energy that for a short while creates a second sun over Tokyo.  
  
Ryouga yelps in shock as the forces Ranma and Negako unleashed  
suddenly vault him into the air. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"RYOUGA!!!!!!" Ranma screams.  
  
"I'll get him!!!" Ranma-chan calls out, then leaps onto Akane-chan's  
outstretched palms. "Alley-oop!!!"  
  
Her bondmate fastball specials Ranma-chan at Ryouga, who, now free of  
the whirlpool that had vented what was left of Karmalibra into space, now  
finds himself again at gravity's mercy. As the wanderer braces himself for  
the very hard fall, he finds slim hands grab him and yank him into the  
shipmistress' embrace."Hang on!!!" Ranma-chan screams as she stabs her  
wrist-comm.  
  
A transporter beam seizes them, then delivers them to just above  
ground level at the Tendou dojo, right over the koi pond. Both cry out as  
they take a dip, then Ranma-chan emerges, spitting up water as she looks  
around for the wanderer. "Ryouga!!!"  
  
"Ite...right here...!"  
  
She relaxes on seeing Ryouga sitting up in the pond, wincing and  
rubbing his skull. "You okay?" Ranma-chan wonders.  
  
"H-hai...th-thanks...!" he says a little weakly, his mind just  
returning to him.  
  
"Anytime," the shipmistress smiles. "I owed you one."  
  
"Um..." Ryouga sighs.  
  
"Sorry about that," Ranma-chan looks down.  
  
"Ryouga!!"  
  
He looks over to see Akane, Akari, Chigaiko and Aoi emerge from the  
living room. "Um...h-hi, everyone!" he waves.  
  
Akane and Akari gape. "Ryouga, look at yourself!" the former points  
at him.  
  
"What...?!" he stops, then notices he is sitting in cold water and  
hasn't transformed. "What the...?"  
  
"Guess that proves your pregnant, Akari-chan!" Chigaiko nudges her  
best friend. "He's free of his curse!!"  
  
Akari blinks, then blushes. "I guess so..."  
  
Everyone blinks, then laughs as Ranma-chan rises, then helps Ryouga  
out of the pond. By then, everyone else has run up from U-chan's. "Hey, you  
two alright?!" Ranma calls out.  
  
"Y-yeah, we're fine!" Ryouga nods, then stares at Negako. "Um...th-  
thanks, Sensei..."  
  
"Do not address me as 'Sensei,'" Negako sighs as she heads over to  
join Chigaiko and Aoi.  
  
Ryouga blinks, then sighs. Chigaiko mutters something, then kicks  
Negako's shin. The grandmistress sighs, then stares at Ryouga, a hint of a  
smile on her face. "You're welcome."  
  
Everyone blinks, then laughs. "Well, now that's over with, what  
now?!" Akane wonders.  
  
"How about some help in getting my restaurant fixed up?!" Ukyou  
mutters, then glares at Ryouga. "Eh, sugar?!"  
  
"Um...!" Ryouga withers under her gaze. Guilt creeps up onto his  
face as he realizes just what happened. *What did that guy on 'Quantum Leap'  
say? Oh, yeah...'Oh, boy...!'*  
  
Ukyou then grins. "Relax, I forgive you!"  
  
They embrace, everyone relaxing from the hard day they've had. "I  
have a better idea," Ranma-chan sighs, then taps her wrist-comm. "Ranma to  
'Ossa'cha.' Wide-beam scan of this location, beam us all up."  
  
Ryouga then topples over. Akari-chan moves to his side, feeling his  
neck. "He's got a pulse, but he lapsed into deep unconsciousness."  
  
"Medical emergency!!" Ranma-chan barks. "Ryouga and I're going to  
Sick Bay. Beam us there, stat!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Two days later, over Mars...  
  
"Good morning, Ryouga! How you feelin'?!"  
  
Ryouga smiles on seeing the "Ossa'cha's" pretty chief medical  
officer, Olga, staring concernedly at him. "I feel...fine, Sensei," he yawns.  
"How am I supposed to feel?"  
  
"Well, after your body was warped around like silly putty over a  
couple weeks, your mental and spiritual energy level drained from critical  
mass to near-life threatening conditions, plus all the mental and emotional  
agony you've suffered...though I fear it'd be worse if you experienced the  
full extent of Karmalibra's actions against you and all of us...you're doing  
okay," Olga muses. "I assume the 'intimate therapy' I recommended is working  
well?"  
  
"Hai..i-it is," Ryouga flushes, surprised that one method Sagussans  
used to recover from harsh mental or emotional trauma was to simply lay in  
bed in the warm arms of one's mate. "All Akari-chan does is let me touch her  
belly and feel the babies. I...I wish I was telepathic like you. I'd love  
to...talk to them."  
  
Olga smiles. "The thought counts just as much, Ryouga. When you  
recover enough, your ability to sense another's chi will tell you a lot about  
your babies. Speaking of which, they're quite fine; while you're with us,  
I'll have a child services officer keep an eye on your fiancee and them.   
Okay?"  
  
"Hai, it does," he nods.  
  
"Okay. Oh, you have visitors."  
  
"Eh?!" Ryouga blinks, then smiles as a host of familiar faces enter  
his private recovery suite. "Hi, guys!"  
  
"Hey, man, how're you doing?!" Ranma thumps his shoulder as Olga  
retreats to give them privacy.  
  
"Much better, believe it or not," he nods. "I can't believe this!  
Three days ago, I was helping someone try to kill the same people who are now  
falling over each other helping me."  
  
"They understand the concept of 'forgive and move on' very much,  
Ryouga," Cologne hops herself on the edge of the bed. "Atop that, if this  
Karmalibra was a reflection of a future-version of Akane's first student who  
had been at war with the Sagussans for several hundred years, they feel a  
moral responsibility to heal all her victims, ensure that in OUR timeline it  
never happens."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Ryouga nods.  
  
Silence falls as everyone considers what to say next, and begin the  
healing they ALL needed. The others had all learned the details from Negako  
and Ranma-chan. They now knew just how bad the hurt had become...and how much  
worse it could have been.  
  
Finally, Ranma sighs. "I...don't like what we are now...the way we  
look at each other at times."  
  
"Ditto," Akane nods.  
  
"It got way outta hand at times," Ukyou hugs herself.  
  
"I've never liked it," Mousse admits.  
  
"Shampoo no like it either," Shampoo grunts.  
  
Ryouga smiles. "I think...after what I just went through, if  
I...continued to look at people the same way...I'd just be slitting my throat  
and hurting my fiancee and my kids...and putting a lot of innocent people  
around me in mortal danger."  
  
"That's good," Cologne nods. "Now that you've admitted the basic  
problem, you have a choice. Do you wish to start healing now or go all the  
way into specifics?"  
  
"Well...we should mention a few things," Akane nods.  
  
"I'll start," Ranma takes a deep breath. "Ryouga, look. I may  
not've been the best when it came to understanding your feelings,  
but...you're my friend, man. You're the best sparring partner I could ever  
ask for. Yeah, I got pissed at you for making me take that oath. Yeah,  
there were times I prevented you from telling Akane the truth.I should've  
realized what you were doing and given you a chance...but I was afraid, for  
you and me. You know how Akane was at times. If she found out the truth,  
she'd've killed me for not telling her and really do a number on you."  
  
Akane winces, her eyes tearing, then smiles as Ukyou places a  
supportive hand on her shoulder. "At the same time," Ranma's voice hoarsens.  
"There was my feelings for Akane...heck for everyone that got engaged to me,  
I guess. Honour sooner or later's gotta be put aside where happiness is  
concerned, where the future of one's life comes into play. I think Nabiki's  
got the right idea by not adhering to the Code. It took me so long to admit  
to *myself* that I loved Akane...that it was her I wanted."  
  
Akane feels her cheeks heat while Shampoo and Ukyou frown. "And  
there you were, giving your love to Akane without question. That puts you  
one up on me, man. And..." Ranma looks down, his eyes glistening, "...when  
things between Akane and I were bad...when I asked myself if it was gonna  
work out...I believed...she would've been better off with you.And if I  
ignored the oath, told her about P-chan...how could that've happened?"  
  
He coughs, then wipes his eyes. "I realized I was in love with Akane  
some time ago...I really can't say when, but it was way before Saffron...and  
when I did, I really got jealous of you, angry at you for trying to make  
things rough between us. Then Akari comes into your life. 'Finally, he's  
got someone he can care for!' I said...but there you were still playing  
P-chan! What the hell was I supposed to do?! Only way I understood how to  
solve problems was to destroy it! And when...when Ranma-chan finally offered  
the chance to blow what you were doing wide open...I took it."  
  
Akane sighs, reaching over to gently grasp her fiance's hand. "At  
the time, it seemed like the only way to deal with it," Ranma continues. "I  
guess...I'm better with the 'now' and not the 'later'." He pauses again  
before adding, "I may have wanted to humiliate you, man...but I NEVER wanted  
you to die because of it."  
  
Ryouga contemplates that for a long time, then sighs  
understandingly. "Thanks. You know, we're both a pair of bakas."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma wonders.  
  
"We both grew up on the road, out of a home, away from being with  
other people," Ryouga shrugs. "We never really understood things Akane,  
Ukyou, Akari-chan and everyone takes for granted. You had your father at  
least, despite the moron he was. Me...I had no one. I...said this to Akane  
when we talked after it happened. I never knew a loving home, rarely if EVER  
saw my parents. So when Akane offered me...tenderness...I leapt at it like a  
moth to a flame. I was P-chan at the time, so I was...afraid that if I told  
her the truth, I'd destroy what she willingly gave me.Regardless of what  
was happening between us, I...didn't want to lose that."  
  
He takes a deep breath. "Then I meet Akari-chan...and things became  
so confusing," he shudders. "Akane...still knew so little about me. Akari-  
chan accepted me, curse and all. So...I began to shift. And while I was  
doing that, I...decided the time had come to finally come clean. You stopped  
me for whatever reason. I...so I fell into a habit. When I was a pig, I was  
P-chan. When I was myself, I was Ryouga. Then...Ranma-chan put a stop to  
it...and though it hurt real bad, maybe she...she did a good thing in the  
long run..." *It just didn't feel like it so soon after it all, though...* he  
mentally finishes.  
  
As they talk, Cologne slips out of the recovery suite, then smiles on  
seeing Olga and Misato standing there."I think they'll be fine once they  
blow this off," the aged matriarch muses. "But why did you want me to  
provoke them into doing this, Misato?"  
  
"I'm still...inexperienced when I deal with non-Sagussans," Misato  
sighs. "And thanks to what happened, there is a level of mistrust within some  
of them concerning us. They've enjoyed quite a number of adventures together.  
Despite their hidden anger and pains, at a primal level, they trust each other  
implicitly. Now they have to tap into that trust to work things out. I  
suppose, given some hindsight, it was in some places a grave mistake to allow  
our people to interact with them while their interpersonal relations were  
still...volatile."  
  
"It's quite alright," Cologne muses as the three head to a nearby  
observation gallery to gaze on Mars's ruddy surface rotating below the  
"Ossa'cha." "Despite the bad things that occurred, you did those kids a lot  
of good. They...had to see what REALLY lay beyond the boundaries of what  
they knew and trusted.Much like what Tomobiki had to experience after the  
Spirit War shook things up so badly. You provided the chance for them to do  
that. In time, they'll realize that a lot of good came from this experience  
and they'll thank you for it in their own way."  
  
"That's good," Misato nods. "Oh, by the way, does Akane...?"  
  
"Not yet," Cologne hisses. "About a month ago, Ranma and Akane were  
kidnapped by an ancient warlord from southern China, Yung Shan. During their  
time as his 'guests,' he forced them into a chamber and pumped it full of  
aphrodisiacs to make them...more than willing to get on with 'their natural  
duty to the Unity' as the Nendo-kata would eloquently put it. He is, though  
this may not surprise you, two thousand years old and has desired control of  
the power of Jusenkyou for almost all that time. In a way, I wish your friend  
Ifurita hadn't restored the springs; it would've cheated Yung Shan of his  
chance to make Ranma's coming daughter his slave."  
  
"Another thing we did that could become a disaster," Olga shakes her  
head.  
  
"Elder Mother, is there anything we can do to help?" Misato wonders.  
"Given what you said, I will tell Noa about this and she will be very  
concerned about it."  
  
"Your offer is kind, but I think we'd better handle this on our own  
for the next while," Cologne muses. "While you see it as basic humanity to  
help those in need, short-sighted fools like this Scalphunter creature would  
warp it to their own ends and make you suffer for it. Your innate goodness is  
your greatest strength, the synergy from that giving you a power no one could  
defeat. It is also...potentially a grave vulnerability, one that beings like  
Scalphunter happily exploit for their own ends. Tell Noa to be on the lookout  
for things like that, Misato."  
  
"I will," the psychologist nods, then tenses. "What in Lyna's  
name...?!" she spins aft.  
  
"What is it?!" Cologne blinks.  
  
Misato and Olga race down the corridor towards another observation  
room...where Happousai was now standing rock-still, Negako before him, her  
blazing soulsword held high. "NEGAKO, NO!!!!!!" Misato screams as the blade  
races down...  
  
...and burns away a dark aura of energy that had been buried deep  
within the aged grandmaster!! Cologne gapes, then walks up to him as  
Happousai shakes his head. "Are you alright, Happy?"  
  
"Me...?" Happousai blinks, then grins. "Hell, never been better,  
love!! Thanks, Nega-chan!"  
  
"My pleasure," Negako disperses the soulsword.  
  
"I thought you didn't understand pleasure," Misato muses.  
  
"It is...a common courtesy," Negako muses. "Besides, I DO understand  
gratitude, even if Happy's attempt to give me my own life failed. Good day."  
  
She leaves. "Um...will someone tell me what's going on here?" Olga  
wonders, scratching her head.  
  
"Relax, Olga-chan," Happousai smiles. "Hundred years ago, I tried to  
help Nega-chan there get her own body.Her masters didn't take it too well,  
so they nailed me with a damned curse that made me dependent on touching  
women and women's things to stay alive!"  
  
"Cute," Cologne snorts.  
  
"Ah, it don't matter now," he shrugs. "Kimaenowakai's a bit of a  
flake, but Nagaiwakai's got a good head on her shoulders. That family's in  
good shape. Besides, Nega-chan is free."  
  
"True, but she now has to handle what achieving her dream means,"  
Cologne muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning."  
  
Ryouga blinks as Ranma-chan walks into the room. It was easy for him  
to tell her apart from her spirit-brother; there was NO WAY Ranma would wear a  
revealing halter top and wide-legged slacks when he was a girl. "Hi," he  
smiles as the shipmistress sits beside him. "Um...you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Ranma admits, then sighs.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...where do we begin?"  
  
"I..." Ryouga tenses. "Um...why?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
The wanderer breathes in. "Look. I know you...now see Ranma as your  
spirit-brother. Your brother-in-all-but-blood; I guess that's what you mean  
by that. I...I heard from Akane that you all got your names either through  
Ataru Moroboshi because he and Ranma spent time with the kids at the  
orphanage in Nerima, or when your friend Noa came through checking things  
out. And...well, defending your spirit-brother's understandable and all  
that..."  
  
"Still, it wasn't an excuse to hurt you like I did," Ranma closes her  
eyes, tears brimming. Ryouga shudders, hand itching to wipe them away.  
Yesterday, he had seen the impossible: Ranma Saotome in tears as he admitted  
things he did wrong (a first for Ranma as far as Ryouga knew). In fact, there  
wasn't a dry eye in the room when it was all done, even from Shampoo (who  
hailed from a place where it was decidedly uncool to cry before fellow  
warriors).  
  
Gently, she takes his hand and guides them to her eyes. "I had no  
right to interfere," she bites her lip. "It violated the Non-Interference  
Directive and it potentially put the lives of thousands in danger. I want to  
make it up to you, Ryouga-kun.Now that I'm...not blinded by my own anger, I  
can see what a decent person you are. I...I'm not sure what you'd want from  
me in return. By all rights, you could demand I resign my commission and  
submit myself to a trial for what I did. But...before you do, I should at  
least tell you why...what motivated me to do what I did, now that I've had a  
chance to reflect on it for a bit."  
  
Ryouga nods. "Have you...ever been lied to, Ryouga-kun?" Ranma gazes  
at him. "Someone's never told you something important about someone, someone  
you love and care for, something...that when you did find out, hurt you badly?  
Made you feel as if your trust for that person you care for was betrayed?"  
  
"No, not myself personally...but you could say that about Akane after  
what I did," Ryouga admits.  
  
"Well, it happened to me on Sagussa, believe it or not. I could  
sympathize with Akane's situation," Ranma sighs, gently grasping his hand.  
"Someone who cares for that person keeping a secret like THAT from her, in  
essence using her for his own ends, hiding a whole aspect of himself from  
her. And not only was Akane's family keeping the whole thing secret, her own  
child- mate had been coerced into it. I...I knew it was my spirit-brother  
who cursed you, Ryouga-kun, but from...from what I sensed of him, it was an  
accident. He didn't even know you were there until you confronted him about  
it later. He had just been cursed himself and...after the way his  
*kimei'aidoei* father force-fed that 'man above men' junk down his throat,  
having that torn away from him..."  
  
"Yeah, I'd be pretty out of it myself, I guess," Ryouga sighs. "What  
happened to you? Does it concern Akane-chan?"  
  
"Hai. You remember Irunmei, don't you? Well, Akane-chan and Irunmei-  
chan were bonded four hundred years ago. It...was a shock to most people at  
the time; I didn't become a *daishi'cha* until just over a hundred years ago.  
Well...something went very wrong with Irunmei-chan's conversion. Put simply,  
she went insane...and Akane-chan tried to kill her to die to prevent her from  
hurting all of us through the Dreamscape. At the time I exposed you to Akane,  
I had just learned Irunmei-chan was still alive."  
  
Ryouga pales. "Gods..."  
  
"Well, everyone...tried to put Irunmei behind them. Then I came onto  
the scene. My...attraction to Akane-chan started the instant I began defence  
training; she was my thoughtmistress. I made it clear even then, even when we  
didn't fully understand our emotions, that she was the one I wanted. Akane-  
chan...was unsure. She was still hurting over Irunmei-chan and didn't want  
to...commit at the time. So...to ensure I never found out, she swore ALMOST  
EVERYONE on Sagussa to silence over what happened to Irunmei."  
  
The wanderer's jaw dropped. "How could they do that?"  
  
"Oh, it was easy then; all Akane-chan had to do was persuade them of  
the logic of not dwelling so much on past disasters," Ranma snorts. "As I  
said, almost everyone were sworn to silence over the thing with Irunmei-chan.  
Pony, my doctor, wasn't. She...felt it wasn't right for me to be kept in the  
dark over the matter, so she told me. And...I was really hurt over it,  
Ryouga- kun. Even then. It was as if...no one trusted me to respect the  
pain the woman I loved endured because of her first bondmate.  
  
"So we come to when I first encountered you," she closes her eyes.  
"There you were, acting as if Akane couldn't be trusted to understand the  
pains you went through, acting as if it was okay to keep 'P-chan' secret from  
her, even when you had your own child-mate and had pretty much accepted that  
Akane wanted my spirit-brother. At that same time, I sensed that  
Irunmei-chan had come, most likely to take Akane-chan away from me. I was in  
quite the rare mood that day. So...I took it out on you."  
  
Silence falls as Ryouga absorbs that. "Is that what I've become?" he  
gazes at his hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That...all that matters to me now is revenge?" he clenches his  
fists."That's all that consumed me this last while. Just the pain, hate  
and anger...it was no wonder I nearly killed myself or could've died even  
earlier."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She begins to trace his fingers with hers. "You're going to be a  
father in five months.You have a lovely child-mate. You've got someone who  
even now forgives you for what you've done to him, who...now admits what he  
did wrong with you. Ranma's as much your spirit-brother as he is mine, you  
know. You have good friends who want to stick up for you, who...realize,  
understand, what you've been through. Akane pretty well forgives you now.   
She loves Ranma but still wants to be your friend. You fight for those who  
can't defend themselves. You're a good person, Ryouga-kun. Is it your fault  
that others don't take the time to see it?"  
  
Ryouga hums. "No, I guess not."  
  
Ranma then sighs. "I better go..."  
  
She rises...then finds his grip tightening around her arm. "Ranma,  
wait..."  
  
She looks at him as he rises, pulling Ranma gently closer to him as  
his other arm loops around her back. Without hesitation, she slips into his  
embrace, her tears flowing. "You're as much a good person as your spirit-  
brother, Ranma," he kisses her forehead. "Yeah, you made mistakes. But you  
were fighting for the person you love. When you love someone, you do crazy  
things, things that might hurt people. We all do that. In the end, we're all  
'human', you know."  
  
"Hai, I guess we are," she gazes at him, then ducks in to deliver a  
tender kiss. "There's something I want to ask you but I'll put it through  
Akari first. Anyhow, I gotta get things arranged to get Ukyou's place fixed  
up. Get some rest."  
  
He nods as she departs, then sits back on the bed, letting all that's  
happened come to his mind, making sense of it all as best he can...  
  
* * *  
  
"Nice view, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Ukyou nods as Ranma sits beside her, gazing at the  
awesome mass of Olympus Mons. "I'm kinda glad we're here now.You had to  
have lived in Tomobiki to see this before."  
  
"I guess so," Ranma sighs, then gazes at her. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm...I dunno," Ukyou shakes her head. "It can't be shut off, Ran-  
chan. I...I know you never loved me, not like you did Akane...A-chan.   
I...but what happens to me now?"  
  
"What happens?" he stares at her. "U-chan, of the girls who came  
after me, you're the best off. You have a good occupation, you're well-  
skilled, you're as independent as one could be. You wanna know how envious of  
you I was at times? How...I wished I could be as free as you..."  
  
"Was I free?"  
  
"I think so," Ranma nods. "Yeah, there was honour and duty to the  
family and all. You had EVERY right to come after me and Oyaji for what  
happened. You had every right to demand what you did. But...the one thing  
that was missing from it..."  
  
"Was your love for me," Ukyou gazes at him.  
  
"Yeah," he looks down. "It's like I said yesterday. I didn't know  
what to do. I...I was being ripped apart by my own duty, my trying to respect  
everyone's opinions, how much I feared coulda happened if I made a choice...my  
need, my desire to have all the friends I could after all those years on the  
road with just Oyaji..."  
  
"We used each other," she shrugs. "None of us're innocent in that  
respect. It's a wonder that we still care for each other after all the  
garbage we've been through. The question now is...what happens to me?I'm  
the real unlucky one. Shampoo always had Mousse to fall back onto. A-chan  
had you..." she pauses, then stares at him. "Ran-chan...sometime ago, I  
overheard you and A-chan at the dojo talking about doing something with  
me...what did you mean?"  
  
Ranma blinks, then stares at her. "Well...I was kinda worried about  
you. You hadn't been by the dojo to visit and...well I hadn't had much chance  
to come by the restaurant..."  
  
"You mean you weren't...interested in finding someone for me?"  
  
He jolts, then shudders. "U-chan, for cryin' out loud, after who  
knows how many fiancees, jerks wantin' my head and all the challenges I've  
been through, you actually thought I was going to put YOU through all that?!!  
Are you nuts?!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" she laughs, waving her hands peacefully, then sighs,  
gazing at him. "So what happens now?"  
  
"I...I dunno," he looks down. "I...I've been trying to talk more  
with Akane, tell her things that I'd've only told you before. Try to show I  
trust her more. But...I still think of you as my friend. I'll always be  
there for you...to help you if you get into trouble. That doesn't change,  
not one bit. But...you know, if you don't want anything to do with me  
anymore..."  
  
"What?!!" Ukyou gasps, then slaps his shoulder. "If you think after  
all the crap we've been through, I'm gonna toss you totally outta my life,  
Ran- chan, you jackass, YOU'RE crazy!!!"  
  
Both laugh, then embrace. "I guess...we gotta just find a way  
to...look on each other that won't get us into trouble," Ranma sighs, then  
notices Shampoo-chan walk in. "Hey, Shamps!"  
  
"Hiya, Ranma-kun!" the Tofunokoibuto-born shipmistress kneels beside  
the chef. "Honey, ya gotta talk to your spirit-sis! She's really peeved  
at'cha; I hadta drag her down ta Earth so she could help get your restaurant  
fixed up!"  
  
"What?!" Ukyou rises, then sighs. "Oh, where is she?"  
  
"Cafeteria Two," Shampoo thumbs down the corridor.  
  
The chef jogs down, grateful that the engineers who had spruced up  
the "Ossa'cha" after her reactivation over Den'sha Two had put bilingual  
signs in Sagussan and Japanese on the bulkheads (plus temporary Russian signs  
for the duration of the cruiser's current mission). Finding Cafeteria Two,  
she sees Ukyou-chan standing by the window, a sullen look deep in the  
shipmistress' eyes. Ukyou shudders, wondering what peeved her spirit-sister  
so much. "Umm..." she stops. "You okay, spirit-sis?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Ukyou feels icicles form on her from the frigid voice. "Wh-what did  
I do...?" she stammers.  
  
"What did you do?" Ukyou-chan glares at her, paralyzing the chef with  
a stare so lethal, it causes Ukyou to take a step back. "Look, you, I've got  
feelings too, you know! I wasn't trying to ORDER you to do anything, you  
dumbshit!! I haven't got a right to do that! I was ADVISING you to let your  
feelings for Ranma go and get on with your life! And you and that cross-  
dressing idiot who works for you turn around and start blaming US because you  
lost out on your precious Ran-chan!! We had nothing to do with 'taking' Ranma  
away from you, Kuonji; it was a done deal long BEFORE we came to Nerima!! I  
lost a chance with MY Ranma and I got over it pretty well! It's time for you  
to do the same!!"  
  
With that, she storms off. "Wait...!" Ukyou cries.  
  
"Let her go, hon," Shampoo stops her. "Give her a chance ta cool off  
a bit, then go talk ta her."  
  
Ukyou sighs. "I guess I kinda took it out all on you guys, eh?!" she  
gazes at her spirit-sister's bondmate.  
  
"Ain't your fault," Shampoo winks. "We're still gettin' used to  
being able ta feel like you folks do. We don't pussy-foot around sensitive  
stuff like a lotta folks on your planet do; it don't make sense ta us. C'mon  
out an' say it; that's the way we live. Let me talk ta her for a bit."  
  
"Talk or make love to her?" Akane-chan wonders from the bar.  
  
"Both, of course!" Shampoo smiles as she walks out.  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, everything's all done, Ukyou," Nabiki-chan announces as  
everyone relaxes in the lounge sometime later. "It's all set to go as soon as  
you're ready to beam back down."  
  
"I'll go back tomorrow," the chef stretches herself. "There's  
something I gotta do first."  
  
Everyone notices the empty space beside Shampoo-chan, realizing what  
Ukyou meant. "Should be okay," Ranma-chan sighs. "Besides, you've GOT to see  
all the improvements we threw into it."  
  
"What improvements?" Ukyou and Konatsu wonder.  
  
Nabiki dials up a hologram of U-chan's. "Your shop's built the same  
way as the weapons your spirit-sister gave you when you fought Karmalibra,"  
she indicates the details. "The girders are duranium with a neutronium core,  
cross- beams underlined with strips of pergium, which is next from neutronium  
in density, plus diamond meson strips for psionic defence. Windows are  
transparent aluminum. Your shop is now as earthquake-proof, blast-proof and  
chi-proof as we could make it without taking ANYTHING away from its function  
as a restaurant and your home."  
  
"So if you had another fight like the one that totalled the place  
some days ago, the windows'd be blown in, a fire might start and some things  
might get wrecked, but the basic structure of the place will not be affected,  
which'll save on the reconstruction costs," Ranma-chan adds. "Atop that, we  
threw in the usual goodies: fire-suppression system, fusion generator, water-  
treatment and sewage-treatment system, space video-phone with universal  
translator..."  
  
Ukyou smirks. "You guys are too much, you know that?"  
  
The Sagussans shrug while their guests chuckle. "Well, it was in a  
sense our fault since Karmalibra was after us," Akane-chan shrugs, leaning  
into Ranma-chan's side. "Besides, it's a good way of building bridges as  
well as healing rifts between our worlds. We want to be your friends and we  
want to watch out for you people. We make mistakes...like when someone loses  
her temper and forgets the standing orders governing her mission," she  
lightly punches her bondmate in the ribs to emphasize her point, "...but we  
do our best to make it up. Some people'd see it as a form of bribery.We  
don't.We see it simply as the right thing to do."  
  
Ranma-chan winces from her bondmate's emphasis, kisses Akane-chan on  
the side of the face, then blinks as the intercom whistles. "Bridge to  
Shipmistress Ranma," the duty watchmistress announces. "The new party from  
Nerima just came aboard."  
  
"Okay, send them down here," Ranma-chan calls out.  
  
"Who came by?" Ranma wonders.  
  
"Oh, just your parents and Akane's father," his spirit-sister stands,  
stretching herself. "While we were down there, your mother came by and asked  
how you were doing."  
  
The door swooshes open, revealing an angry Genma. "RANMA!!!!"  
  
Ranma sighs. "What is it, Oyaji?!"  
  
The older martial artist storms over to grab his son by the collar  
and yank him out of his seat. "What's this I hear about you CRYING when you  
were talking to everyone?!!" he snarls. "What did I teach you about tears,  
boy?!! MEN don't cry...!!!"  
  
An explosion causes everyone to spin towards the door, where a VERY  
angry Priss stands, Sugoi holding Shunran behind the incensed Pathfinder.  
"***WHERE IS THAT DUMBSHIT SAOTOME?!?!?!***"  
  
Her eyes lock on Genma, then she marches over. Nodoka blinks,  
realizing that the irate master chief wants something to do with her family,  
then tries to intercede, hand on katana. "Excuse me, Priss-san, but what  
business do you have with my son?!"  
  
The Saotome matriarch winces under Priss' burning gaze, now hot  
enough to burn neutronium. "Put the butterknife away, Nodoka; it's your  
husband I've got words with!"  
  
"Oh, go ahead, then," Nodoka backs off.  
  
"What...?" Genma blinks...  
  
...before Priss slams him into the deck! "Okay, asshole, you and  
I're gonna have words about you abusin' your kid like that over the years!!"  
she hauls him face-to-face. "'Cause it's a clueless moron like YOU who mucked  
up Ranma's upbringing so bad, he couldn't do shit to help himself or the OTHER  
people whose lives you screwed until it nearly killed someone, INCLUDING MY  
DAUGHTER!!!!"  
  
*SPLASH!!!!* It amazed people at times at how fast Genma could duck  
out of arguments by finding a glass of cold water and hiding as a panda. "Oh,  
ya wanna be like that, huh?!!" Priss snarls, drawing out her combat knife and  
tapping the sharp edges with her fingertips. "Suit yourself, then!! Hey,  
Shampoo, you folks got a recipe for PANDA STEW we can try out on Sagussa?!!"  
  
"Nyu-che-zuu got lots of recipes!!" Shampoo nods, grinning savagely,  
then hums, glaring in disapproval at Genma. "But is Priss sure she want to  
feed honourless panda to little Shunran?! Priss want little Shunran to become  
like honourless panda?! Shampoo no want little Shunran to get tummy-ache!"  
  
Priss hums, then glares at Genma-panda, now trembling, eyes locked on  
her combat knife. "Yeah, ya gotta point there!" she grabs him by the fur and  
yanks him up. "I think I'll turn this honourless, gutless and moral-less dork  
into a nice CARPET for the house!!"  
  
BOY, DO SOMETHING!!!! the panda fearfully growls, desperately waving  
a sign at Ranma. SAVE ME FROM THIS MONSTER!!!!  
  
"Hey, Akane-chan, you told me sandpanthers like P-chan like eating  
people at times," Ranma gazes at Akane-chan.  
  
"Hai, they do...the *dumber* they are, the more they like it!" Akane-  
chan grins.  
  
Genma-panda shudders. UNGRATEFUL WHELP!!  
  
"That's enough out of you, Dear!" Nodoka scolds, then stares at  
Priss. "Priss-san, seeing as how Ranma would be utterly insane to challenge  
someone as well-skilled as you to save his worthless deadbeat of a father from  
his JUST and LONG OVERDUE punishment for all the misery he intentionally and  
accidentally unleashed on everyone, do you have some other way to resolve this  
matter?"  
  
"Matter of fact, I do," Priss grins. "'Priss' Five Lessons In Proper  
Treatment of One's Child.' Just invented them now! C'mon, dork; you just  
became my guinea pig!!"  
  
"Oh, go ahead!!" Nodoka waves them off. "We'll watch over your  
little one! Make sure you have Lufy-san there with you!"  
  
"She'll be there!!" Priss waves as she throws Genma over her  
shoulder, then carts him off.  
  
THIS IS GROUNDS FOR DIVORCE, YOU KNOW!! Genma-panda signs.  
  
Nodoka sighs, rolling her eyes. Everyone laughs except for Souun,  
who bawls his eyes out, imagining the awful amount of damage Priss and Lufy  
would soon unleash on his best friend. Ryouga stares at Ranma and Ranma-chan,  
both grinning like maniacs. "Something tells me you both set this all up," he  
muses.  
  
"We did," the shipmistress chortles, then winks at him. "Like we  
said, we always repay our debts."  
  
Ryouga blinks, then yelps as pudgy hands grab his hair. "Hey!" he  
senses someone sit on his shoulder. "Shunran-chan...!!"  
  
"Unca Pii!!" Shunran gushes.  
  
"Shunran-chan, no...!!!" Akane gasps...  
  
...as the small Oni upends a glass of water over Ryouga. Everyone  
winces as the wanderer jolts, feeling the trickles fall down his face, then  
sighs. "Somehow, I shoulda expected that," he hums.  
  
"Ryouga-san, are you alright...Shunran-chan, why are you crying?!!"  
Sugoi takes the sobbing Oni off Ryouga, then embraces her, wincing as the  
young girl buries herself in her bust.  
  
"Maybe she's sorry about soaking Ryouga!" Ranma hums.  
  
"No, Ranma, it's different," Akane rises, then walks over to play  
with Shunran's hair. "She just misses P-chan, that's all."  
  
"Hey, you okay, A-chan?" Ukyou wonders.  
  
Akane blinks, then touches the tear in her eye. "Yeah, I'm okay, U-  
chan. I...I guess I'll miss P-chan, too."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light floods the room. "Won't have to miss him  
anymore, Tendou-san!"  
  
"What're you doing here, Miz?!" Ranma-chan rises.  
  
The science-thoughtmistress of water studies in the Te'a Studies  
Group smiles, placing two small boxes on the table. "Oh, I just paid a quick  
visit to Jusenkyou," she announces, then opens the boxes, allowing two bolts  
of black to leap out.  
  
"Hey!!!" Akane yelps as the small piglet lands in her arms, then  
starts licking her.  
  
"Anudda Unca Pii?!" Shunran hums as the other piglet leaps into her  
hands, then giggles as it starts licking her.  
  
"How..?!" Ryouga gapes.  
  
"Oh, just found two stray puppies and dunked them into the spring you  
fell into, then froze them in their cursed forms," Miz smiles, then waves her  
*haijo-ju* staff. "Take care!"  
  
She vanishes. "Hey, Ryouga, they're missin' something!" Ranma rises  
to gaze at the small pig in Akane's hands.  
  
"Yeah," goes Ryouga, "they are." Standing, he undoes two of his  
bandannas, tying one around Shunran's P-chan, then staring at the woman  
holding the other P-chan in hand. "Akane?"  
  
"Go ahead," Akane nods.  
  
Ryouga ties the bandanna in place. The small piglet grunts, then  
leaps into Ranma's hands before licking him. "Hey, cut it out!!" the martial  
artist squeaks, then laughs.  
  
"Incredible!" Akane smiles. "A P-chan that likes Ranma!!"  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
A day later...  
  
"It's good to be back home!" Ukyou sighs as the transporter effect  
fades, letting her, Konatsu, Ryouga and Akari go as they find themselves a  
couple blocks from U-chan's. "Well, let's go see what everything looks like!"  
  
"If you want, you can stay with us on the farm while you get things  
set up," Akari offers.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, Akari-chan; you live too far away...oh, man!"  
Ukyou gapes...  
  
...on seeing U-chan's fully restored to its pristine beauty, freshly  
painted and cleaned. "Whoa!!!" Ryouga whistles. "Now, THAT is what I call  
good service!!"  
  
They enter to see Kasumi-chan cleaning up the stove and several  
others of the team of *daishi'cha* who had come to Furinkan earlier dozing at  
the tables. "You're back!" the child services director smiles. "Welcome  
home, Ukyou! You like it?!"  
  
"Whoa!!!" Ukyou gapes, stunned at the fact that they got EVERYTHING  
right. "How did you do this?!!"  
  
Nabiki-chan whistles. A rush of wind is heard, then Ukyou spins  
around to see a rover unit hovering by the door. "Great thing about our  
rovers!" she smiles as the device heads back to its duties. "Their scanners  
are the most accurate we've got. We've had detailed scans of this place for a  
year, right to the sub-atomic level. Once we got plans drawn up, the rest was  
easy."  
  
Ukyou blinks, then smirks, walking behind the counter. "Hey,  
Konatsu, what're you doing standing there?! We got customers!!"  
  
"Hai!" the kunoichi races upstairs...then screams!  
  
The Sagussans moan. "P-chan!!! Charlotte!!! Get down here and stop  
scaring him!!!" Akane and Asuza bellow.  
  
Their sandpanthers lumber downstairs. "Forgot these two fuzzballs  
were upstairs taking a nap," Ranma mutters, then looks upstairs. "Sorry about  
that, Konatsu!!"  
  
"I-i-it's o-o-okay...!" Konatsu stammers fearfully.  
  
Ukyou grins, then fires up the grill. "Okay, what'll you all have?!"  
she calls out as she starts making batter.  
  
Orders race in. Ukyou launches into her work as okonomiyaki starts  
flying. Konatsu races down to join in. Couples pair up as they relax,  
relieved the crisis was over and that the healing could begin. At one table,  
Ranma and Akane relax in the other's embrace, gazing out the window at another  
day in Furinkan, imagining the day Tere'na City arose from the ashes of the  
Clone Rights War to become a place of life and people, not ghosts and dust.  
  
Konatsu walks up to them. "Here you go!" he smiles.  
  
"Thanks, Konatsu," Ranma then notices the note written in the sauce  
over the crust: "Tell my spirit-sister I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma blinks, then exchanging a nod with Akane, concentrates. A  
moment later, the front door flies open. "UKYOU!!!!!!"  
  
Ukyou winces on seeing Ukyou-chan standing there, having just beamed  
down from the "Ossa'cha." Everyone clams up as the two gaze upon each other.  
"Um...hi, spirit-sis...!" Ukyou faintly smiles.  
  
Ukyou-chan hums, then impishly grins. "Four specials!!"  
  
"Four?!!" Ukyou wonders.  
  
"Sure," Ukyou-chan waves in Shampoo-chan, Akari-chan...and Noa. "We  
got some people coming by for a visit!!"  
  
"Make yourselves to home, everyone!" Ukyou grins, then notices the  
strange woman with her spirit-sister and friends. "You must be Noa, right?!  
What brings you around here?!"  
  
"Well, I came to see how everything is now that Scalphunter has been  
buried for all time," the *ashi'cha* muses. "Atop that, I visited Shinobu  
Miyaki's parents. They want to have a family get-together and they still have  
to find out about Shinobu becoming a Sagussan, much less Lum-chan wanting her  
to bond with Ataru! Ranma, we'll have it on the 'Ossa'cha,' okay?!"  
  
"Hai!" Ranma nods.  
  
Everyone sits down as Kodachi-chan turns on the music, putting on a  
cassette tape.Ryouga then walks over to sit across from Ranma and Akane.   
"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Eh?" the former wonders.  
  
"What you said in Sick Bay?"  
  
"Oh!!" Ranma then smiles. "Well, as you no doubt know, we are on the  
lookout for good men to help father children. I talked to Akari about this.  
She says it's okay as long as you agree to it. So, how'd you like to  
contribute?"  
  
Ryouga faints! "You want me to WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Now, relax, Ryouga-kun," Akari sits beside her dazed fiance. "The  
Sagussans are actually quite pragmatic in seeking out the right sort of men to  
father their children. I couldn't believe all the compliments I received from  
all their shipmates about what a 'catch' I had in you," she kisses his cheek.  
  
Steam billows from his neck. "I'll...I'll think about it, Ranma..."  
he chuckles, scratching his head.  
  
"Don't keep us waiting too long, Ryouga-kun," Akane winks. "You  
better know that Ifurita and her friends are expressing PROFOUND interest in  
having babies with you!"  
  
Ryouga shudders, then blushes. "I can't believe I made THAT good of  
an impression on them!"  
  
The door opens again. "Three traveller's specials!!!"  
  
"Hey, Chigaiko, Negako...oh, hi, Aoi-chan!!" Ukyou grins as Chigaiko,  
Negako and Aoi walk in, backpacks in hand. "What're you all doing here?!"  
  
"Stopping by to say we'll be on our way!" Chigaiko sighs as they sit  
by the counter.  
  
"What?!!" Akari bolts up. "Chigai-chan!!"  
  
"Hey, we'll be there for the wedding!" Chigaiko winks at her.  
  
Everyone laughs. "Looking forward to travelling with your new  
mothers now, Aoi-chan?" Noa stares at the young girl.  
  
"Hai," Aoi nods. "I lived on the streets for a year before the  
Yakuza picked me up, so it won't be so bad. Kinda nice that I won't have to  
worry about stealing food and all that."  
  
"We're just deciding how we're going to go about the adoption  
process," Chigaiko adds.  
  
"Good for you," Ukyou grins, flipping the okonomiyaki onto their  
plates. "Shoot, you all amaze me, you know that."  
  
"Why do you say that, spirit-sis?" Ukyou-chan wonders.  
  
"The way you're all ready to dive in and adopt kids all like that,"  
Ukyou smiles. "It's scary to watch at times."  
  
"Not really," her spirit-sister shrugs. "We're programmed to be  
mothers before anything else. It's natural to us."  
  
The other Sagussans nod. "Oh, this is for you," Negako hands Ukyou a  
small package. "I noted that it was sent by Ryouga while he had his 'guest'  
within his mind, so I took care of any chi traps that might've been there  
before bringing it in."  
  
"Oh?" Ukyou stares at Ryouga, then opens the package, drawing out a  
booklet. "A bankbook...from the...holy shit...!" she gapes on opening it and  
seeing the deposit amount, again with "USD" beside the final tally.  
"Ryouga...!!"  
  
"Where did you get all this money from?!" Konatsu blinks, staring at  
the amount and mentally translating it into yen.  
  
Ryouga shudders. "Ask Karmalibra...wherever she might be."  
  
"He obtained it from..."  
  
Noa's and Chigaiko's hands slap Negako's mouth shut before she could  
say more. "He doesn't need to hear that, Nega-chan!!!" the latter snaps.   
"And I don't think Ukyou'd want to know, either!!"  
  
Negako sighs. "Well, tell us this, then," Ukyou hums. "Did it come  
from a very illegal source that was ALSO being a pain in our collective butts  
over the last while?"  
  
Negako nods. "Too bad," Ukyou snorts, pocketing the book. "I may  
not always have my head on straight, but I'm not dumb when it comes to  
business!"  
  
Everyone laughs as they return to their meals. "They deserve to know  
the truth," Negako stares at Chigaiko.  
  
"Not **that** sort of truth, not after what they experienced,"  
Chigaiko sighs. "It's the pitfalls of emotion, Nega-chan. In a sense,  
you're the lucky one since you need the truth to help you better understand  
what being human is about."  
  
"If you say so," Negako sighs. "Next thing, you'll insist I not say  
anything about Akane Tendou's pregnancy."  
  
Ryouga and Ukyou jerk. "***WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"NEGAKO!!!!!!" Chigaiko screams.  
  
"Lyna's Soul, they're even WORSE than Tomobiki!!!" Noa moans as her  
eyes roll up.  
  
"When did this happen?!!" Ukyou demands, then fires a look at  
Chigaiko to make sure she didn't blunt the information flow.  
  
"A month ago," Negako reports. "From what I could tell of their chi  
aura and their emotional state, the intercourse that provoked Akane's  
pregnancy...was not consensual. NEITHER of them wanted it to happen then;  
Akane doesn't even know she is pregnant though the signs will soon become  
apparent. I assume that drugs were probably used to make them conceive their  
children."  
  
Ryouga and Ukyou gape, the Sagussans paling at Negako's words. "By  
our standards...that's two counts of rape," Ranma warns.  
  
"Ours, too!!" Ukyou gasps. "Oh, Ran-chan...!"  
  
"Akane...!" Ryouga shakes his head. "Ukyou, what happened?!"  
  
"Some mummified warlord from China named Yung Shan kidnapped them;  
Kirin and his pals brought them back..." Ukyou reports, then sighs. "Well,  
I'll tell you this one, sugar!Next time this old fool shows his ugly puss,  
he dies!!" At Noa's surprised look, she adds, "Not because of what happened  
between Ran-chan and me or between Ryouga and Akane. This is general  
principle!!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Ryouga nods. He pounds his fist into his palm for  
emphasis. "I think we can agree on this: nobody like Yung Shan should get  
away scot-free after what he did! It just ain't right!"  
  
The others sigh as they return to their meals...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Well, what?" Negako muses as she, Chigaiko and Aoi head down the  
road towards the Unryuu farm, continuing their journey.  
  
"Don't you see what your words did?!" Chigaiko muses. "Now that's  
another thing that'll provide friction between Ranma, Akane and their  
friends..."  
  
"The friction exists only if they permit it to...and after their  
experience with Karmalibra, they know the cost of what running with  
assumptions will invoke," Negako muses. "Besides, I know of Yung Shan.   
Their problems with him are not over yet, not by any stretch of the  
imagination."  
  
"What does that mean, Negako-papa?!" Aoi wonders.  
  
Negako muses. "It is believed he is 2000 years old, Aoi. For that  
time, he has quested to seize control of the true power behind the Jusenkyou  
springs, power that could create a martial artist which would even give ME a  
prolonged fight. He himself can be defeated since the magic used to keep him  
alive can be broken. I estimate about fifteen minutes for me to destroy him.  
However, the primary goal of Ranma and his friends now is to prevent Ranma's  
and Akane's coming daughters from falling under Yung Shan's control."  
  
Chigaiko blinks, then sighs. "So what do we do?"  
  
"We continue our journey and raise Aoi," Negako reaches down to  
gently grasp her future daughter's hand. "Since they are your friends, you  
will likely desire us to render assistance to Ranma and his friends when the  
time comes. We will do so."  
  
"What do you think about it?" Chigaiko muses.  
  
Negako blinks, then lightly smiles. "I know that you would go help  
no matter what. If Yung Shan or his lackeys target you, they will be make to  
see the error behind their decision."  
  
"Including lethal force?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Just checking," Chigaiko grins as she grasps Aoi's other hand, then  
they head down the road toward the coming dawn...  
  
* * *  
  
And so it began...  
  
For my friends in Furinkan, their problems would multiply to the  
point where they would be caught in their own Spirit War far away in the  
mountains of China, all over the question of who would control the destiny of  
two little girls. Negako, Aoi-chan and I were there for some of it, both in  
the original battle when the Heiresses of Jusenkyou, Ranma Saotome II and  
Akari Saotome, were born, then in the battle seventeen years later when they  
strived to jointly achieve their destiny...  
  
(From "The Ghost of Class Two-Four," by Chigaiko Inu-Moroboshi, (C) 2019,  
Shogakukan Publishing Inc, Tokyo)  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** **** AFTERNOTES (TED): If Quincy Jones could have Carlton Banks  
(Alfonso Ribeiro) sing Tom Jones on "The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air," I could  
have Ryouga sing Neil Diamond here (Elvis is too cliched and Ryouga's not a  
Barry Manilow kind of guy). [Getting my horn to do some tooting!] On  
January 16, 1999, for the wedding reception of one of my cousins, I sang the  
same song Ryouga was hypnotized into singing ("Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon"  
[it was on the "Pulp Fiction" soundtrack]) complete with air guitar. They  
loved it. [Puts horn back.] I was honoured that Fred offered to merge some  
ideas he'd had with a draft I had done, but I wasn't pleased with the final  
draft the first time. Unfortunately, some signals got crossed so the end  
result wasn't the one I felt happy with. This time, though, Fred and I got  
the story so we could BOTH be able to stand back and enjoy it.Thanks to  
Phil Gavigan for his support and guidance, as well as Scalphunter (without  
her there would have been no story). Thanks again to Eleanor for her editing.  
Comments and constructive criticisms always welcome; flames and destructive  
criticisms will be doused. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to join my fellow  
adventurers in a fanfic in progress, "The Travellers."Later!  
  
AFTERNOTES (FRED): Put simply, this has certainly been one of the most mind-  
wracking writing efforts I've ever undertaken. I'm used to cranking out  
stories and getting them onto the Net as soon as my mother's finished editing  
them. So a big apology to Ted for trying to get this out before we BOTH were  
satisfied with it. Kudos to Phil Gavigan for his frequent advice (and for  
Karmalibra, too!). I hope all you P-chan lovers out there'll enjoy this  
version a bit more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to  
Megatokyo to complete my "BGC/Tokimeki Memorial" fanfic "Illusions." Ciao!  
**** **** ****  



	75. Great Father Ataru: Stage Nine - Redemp...

Colony Seventy-one.  
  
The woman races through the dense jungle, fearfully glancing behind her  
every minute or so. She has no idea who she is; all she knows is her name.  
What is she doing in this place? Where is she? Does she have somewhere to  
go? Why has her "big brother" not told her anything? She calls out to Him  
every chance she could, but He is not responding. He has only told her one  
thing: Fate helps those who help themselves.  
  
But how can she help herself if she does not understand her situation?  
She awoke in the deep pit, wearing a strange blue, red and green robe with  
tiny ribbons around her neck and the silver knotted belt on her waist. She  
knew they had significance. However, she is unable to remember what they are  
at present. She does not take them off, however. Perhaps someone will come  
along and show her their value.  
  
Then she ran into Marinba.  
  
The aged woman identified herself as her creator. Was she her mother?  
No, came the reply. Marinba informed her that she is a clone, created in a  
lab after her template and thousands of others were senselessly butchered by  
some monster named the Mikado. She...the woman learned her name is Junba...  
is, however, not meant to be alone. She has parents, Namasur and Shuba. A  
husband, Nyassur. However, several years ago, Junba left Colony Seventy-one  
after sensing that her template, Cinba, had died.  
  
Marinba has vainly searched for Junba over the years. During that time,  
her parents and husband disappeared. Saddened by their loss, Marinba was  
determined never to lose track of Junba again. She did things to Junba, put  
information into her mind, tried to make her stay on Colony Seventy-one. But  
some deep voice inside Junba's mind told her this is not right. She does not  
belong on Colony Seventy-one. It is a war cemetery; no one is permitted to  
live here. Further, Junba has a mate elsewhere. Shinobu. Her Shi-chan.  
  
Angered by Junba's rebellion, Marinba tried to erase the scant memories  
the clone has of Shinobu. Yet, thanks to the strange power her "big brother"  
gave Junba when she was reborn, all of Marinba's efforts are wasted. The  
tortures became worse until one day, Junba snaps and flees Marinba's lab,  
wandering into the jungle. She vainly cries out to her "big brother," begging  
Him to save her from Marinba. Is it not His plan, is it not the *te'a's*  
plan, to prevent interference in the rebirth of Colony Seventy-one? Is not  
Marinba's presence on this world interfering with the *te'a?* Why is He not  
destroying her, removing her from this world?  
  
No answer. He remains silent, save for giving her that strange advice.  
Junba has no idea what He means. Then a memory seeps from deep within her  
mind. She is holding her Shi-chan, placing her fingertips on her mate's face.  
Something happens, something she does not understand. Yet she remembers words  
said to her mate. Could those words bring her here?  
  
Sinking to her knees, Junba stares at the stars. "Shi-chan...remember,  
my love...remember, my love...Shi-chan..."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Nine: Redemption" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-eighth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) If you remember Jamie McTavish from "The End of the Circle," you should  
remember what the term "Iceman" means. His first appearance in "UY Twenty  
Years Later" is in the second story, "The Beginning of the Circle."  
  
2) Since the members of the Tere'na City Compudata Centre (Rally, Ledia,  
Katsumi, Kiddy, Nami and Yuki) are named after the cast of "Silent Mobius," it  
would be natural they would be referred to as "Rabby and the Mobius Five."  
  
3) The story about Aisuko Megane and Ria's bodyguards encountering their  
future life-mates will be recounted in the side-story "Tales of Avalon: Ria's  
Bodyguards," to be written after the main series of stories are complete.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Junba!!!" Shinobu screams, bolting out of bed.  
  
The nursing assistant blinks as she looks around, wondering where that  
weird dream came from. It was as if her lover had cried out to her from  
Colony Seventy-one, begging her to come back. Why? Junba's *mei'na,* her  
living essence, was deep in Shinobu's mind, safe and sound. Shaking her head,  
Shinobu rises from her bed, heading to the lavatory to wash herself. It had  
been the fourth night she had that dream. Maybe she had to arrange an  
appointment with Misato. This was getting on her nerves.  
  
Shinobu blinks as the door to her room opens, revealing the psychologist  
in question. "You okay, Shinobu?"  
  
"Do you always pop in on people like that?" Shinobu pours herself a  
glass of water, then heads back to the bed.  
  
"Well, since your arrival, we have tried to make sure you have no  
problems fitting in," Misato pulls up a chair, relaxing beside Shinobu. "You  
want to talk about it?"  
  
The Terran sighs. Most Sagussans, especially in the medical community,  
had been quite blunt in their dealings with her. Misato was not one, which  
was one of the reasons Shinobu did not pitch the psychologist out on her ear.  
Taking a deep breath, she explains the dream. Upon completion of her  
monologue, Shinobu stares at her. "I...I feel as if I must return to Colony  
Seventy-one. But...why? There's nothing much we could do for Ju-chan, even  
if we could make use of that cloning machine Lupica-sensei allowed into  
service. I don't want to ask Nassur to raid his first wife's grave for some  
DNA and...and I don't want to risk bringing Ju-chan out of my mind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I'm scared," Shinobu admits. "I...my people believe that  
dreams like that are a reflection of reality. If there is someone on Colony  
Seventy-one out to hurt her, just putting her *mei'na* back in her body, even  
if it was alive, would...I don't want to risk that!!"  
  
"Don't you think you're afraid of losing Junba if the chance comes for  
you to perform *satre'cha?*" Misato wonders.  
  
"I...I don't understand."  
  
"Shinobu, over the last three months, you've taken some pretty nasty  
blows," Misato sighs. "You reconciled with Junba, became bond-mates with her,  
then you lost her. Ataru leaves for Sagussa. The Imperials try to brainwash  
Lum into being their puppet. You've attempted to form some rapport with her,  
but the opportunity hasn't presented itself. Aya comes into your life.  
Through your problems with Aya, you found a way to bring your life closer to  
Ataru's. Then you find out about Akisur...and on that same day, you lose both  
Akisur and Aya. You also came pretty close to losing Ataru, too. And in each  
time, you were unable to protect those you love. Junba is the last thing you  
can protect, Shinobu. That's why you're afraid of losing her."  
  
Shinobu stares off into space. They were aboard the Gatherer proceeding  
to Vos. The Provisional Government had elected to honour Ataru and Sagussa  
for their assistance in putting down the Mikado. Given the importance of this  
meeting, Lum, Noa and their friends had suspended work on Uru to join the  
*daimon'cha.* "Am I still...recovering from what Ataru-kun did in Tomobiki?"  
  
"Are you?" Misato asks.  
  
"I...I guess I am," Shinobu bites her teeth. "Ever since Lum came, I  
developed ways of protecting myself from what was happening around me. Then  
just when I'm comfortable with everything, Ataru-kun changes, tries to take it  
down. And...I feel helpless. Nothing I do, nothing I say, means anything to  
him. I...I am unable to protect myself, I can't protect the world around me.  
And...when it dawns on me that I can't depend on him anymore...I hate it!!"  
  
Shinobu trembles, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't want to hate  
him, Misato! I love him! I have always loved him, even when those monsters  
in his head made him do such awful things! I want him to know that. I want  
him to know I would never hurt him, not now, not after all he's been through,  
all he's done for us. I...I don't want any walls between us anymore."  
  
"Okay," Misato nods. "Then tell me...what did it feel like when you  
first mind-melded with him?"  
  
Shinobu blinks, smiling. "It was...so incredible. I finally understood  
the war that was going on inside him. How he cared so much for us...and how  
he hated us! How much he wanted a sense of peace in his life, how he wanted  
to feel safe again. How he wanted us to feel safe, but at the same time not  
tie ourselves to Lum. I needed Lum; I needed her to feel strong. I needed to  
hate her so I could feel safe. I...maybe part of me needed Ataru-kun with  
Lum, subordinate to her, so I could still possess that strength.  
  
"I remember the first time I went into Inaba-kun's dimension...and he  
gave us the chance to create our own destinies. I created a destiny which  
kept everything the same. I felt safe in all that chaos. And when Ataru-kun  
blew up on everyone, began to change things...I felt violated. My world was  
torn asunder without my permission."  
  
"You were after Nassur then, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes...but that was an excuse!" Shinobu shakes her head.  
  
"You love Nassur, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do; I still do," Shinobu nods. "But at the same time, I  
needed things to stay the same. Just like everyone else. We felt safe and  
comfortable with the way things were before Icarus. And then everything went  
crazy...we couldn't beat him. He had his grandmother. His daughter. His  
sister. Lum, too, when she chose sides. He actually had the *te'a* Itself  
backing him up! And all of you as well; you were there, at least in spirit."  
  
"Yes, we were," Misato nods. "Shinobu, when you found out about Noa's  
petition to allow you to live with us, why did you accept? Weren't we the  
people who denied you the chance to have Ataru all to yourself?"  
  
"Yes," Shinobu nods. "At first, I resented your people. Then, I feared  
you. You were hell-bent and determined to get your hands on Ataru-kun and Lum  
and you didn't give a damn who got in your way. You were way too powerful for  
us. And then, you began to show how much you could care for us. You're the  
first race to come to Earth to demonstrate consistently that our opinions  
mattered. Our peace of mind mattered. Our safety mattered. You protected us  
again and again. Noa, Nene, Sylia and the others; they were there when I was  
in Nerima and Lum and Ataru-kun couldn't be there. Maria was there when Aya  
needed help. Mie was there all along, trying to show me that I couldn't re-  
make the world in my image. You're here right now."  
  
"Well, I'm happy to be here," Misato smiles.  
  
"Misato...I know you signed my spirit-sister's petition," the Terran  
stares at the Sagussan. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Why?" the psychologist muses. "Very simple. I've been keeping an eye  
on you for quite a time now. Your presence helped Sylia and Eluza complete  
their mission. There is no dispute on that. Then you dealt with your four  
future-selves."  
  
"Three," Shinobu corrects her. "Mecha was never a threat."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The nursing assistant sighs. "Mecha came back to ensure I NEVER became  
her. When she learned of Katana, Kali and Scalphunter, she decided to help me  
stop them. I...I'm grateful to her for that."  
  
"I see," Misato nods. "Thank you for telling me; Noa's always wondered  
why you wanted her left alone. You then confronted Junba, then Akisur and  
Aya. At the same time, you're forging a rapport with Ataru and Lum. You  
wanted normalcy, but you couldn't get it. Your environment was wrong. It  
prevented you from using all your strengths. Sagussa can give you that  
chance, Shinobu. That's why I signed the petition...why a lot of people  
signed those petitions. We see wonderful potential in you...and we saw  
someone who hasn't had the chance to blast forth like Ataru tried to help  
everyone else."  
  
"Thanks," Shinobu blushes. "But what can I do with Ataru-kun and Lum?"  
  
"I think," Misato sighs, "...and if Sakurambou was here, he'd agree with  
me, that if you are going to experience another problem with Junba, you'll  
need all the friends you can get. You'll have the best chances with Ataru and  
Lum. You said it yourself; you don't want a wall between you and Ataru. And  
I think you don't want to consider Lum your enemy. What you should do is sit  
down with Ataru, Lum and Noa and honestly discuss this."  
  
"Why Noa?"  
  
"Because if you want to be successful in forging a lasting rapport with  
them, putting all your past differences behind you, you should consider being  
bond-mates with one of them. And if you become bond-mates with one, the  
others, because they are linked, will want a say. From our perspective,  
Ataru, Lum and Noa are a family. You would be entering the family. You don't  
want to barge into that, do you?"  
  
"No," Shinobu stiffens. "But what should I do about Ju-chan?"  
  
"Pray for the best...prepare for the worst," Misato sighs. "After we're  
done on Vos, you should suggest that we visit Colony Seventy-one. You're the  
lover of someone buried there; the Vosian government won't interfere. The  
chances are that something's happened; even we put great credence in our  
dreams. Maybe nothing's happened. You need to make sure. You should take  
advantage of that."  
  
"Thanks, Misato," Shinobu nods as the doorbell is heard. "Enter!"  
  
The door opens, revealing Lum. "Shinobu, I...oh!" the Oni stops. "I  
didn't realize you had company. I'll come back."  
  
"No, we're done. What is it?" the Terran smiles.  
  
"Well, we're getting a little poker game going on in Darling's room. Do  
you want to join in?"  
  
Shinobu warily eyes Lum. "Lum...is it strip-poker?"  
  
"Noa wouldn't mind that. Neither does Darling."  
  
"Let's go," the nursing assistant stands. "Want to join in, Misato?"  
  
"I think I'll pass," the psychologist stands. "Ritsuko-chan doesn't  
trust me with strangers in those situations. Good night, you two."  
  
"'Night!" the two high school graduates wave as Misato leaves, then  
stare at each other.  
  
"We've got to talk," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"I know," Lum nods. "C'mon."  
  
They head off to the master bedroom...  
  
* * *  
  
"...legends of the Chosen One of the Eternal Voyager stated that at Vos'  
darkest time, he would lead the Vosian people to a new tomorrow," Admiral  
Shermansur reads the dedication in the House of Commons chambers in downtown  
Lecashuto. "Legends are one thing. Fact is another. The facts of this case  
speak volumes. The Mikado made a most foolish blunder when he decided that no  
matter how badly he disrupted the societies of those worlds who sheltered his  
targets, he would pursue them to the end. And then, he compounded the mistake  
when he challenged Sagussa to use the Maidens and the Chosen One to enslave  
the Vosian people. Well, thanks very much to the man we're honouring tonight,  
the Mikado failed. Not only are our neighbours grateful, not only are the  
citizens of Sagussa grateful...but the Vosian people themselves are grateful.  
To that end, Madame Speaker, I announce my recommendation that Ataru Moroboshi  
of Sagussa be awarded our highest civic award for his actions of the last  
three months, supporting the Vosian people in their drive to free themselves  
from a tyrant's grip."  
  
Cheers echo from the gallery and the other representatives as the  
admiral sits. This is a Provisional House, so the members who sit here today  
represent the various factions of the Rebel Alliance Army and the senior  
officers of the Defence Force instead of the five hundred electoral ridings  
normally representing Vos and her 115 colonies. Only when reconstruction was  
underway would elections be held and a fully civilian House sworn in. The  
Speaker, a major-general of the Defence Intelligence Agency, calls the House  
to a vote. Unanimous. It was expected. Ataru then comes forward to receive  
the red ribbon and gold medal denoting him as Commander of the Honourable  
Order of Lecasur. As the House gives him a standing ovation, Ataru pulls out  
a sheet of paper and reads his acceptance speech.  
  
Sometime later, a reception is held in the Parliament's atrium, a  
beautiful garden in the centre of the grounds. It stood over a view of the  
rebuilding capital, especially the mound of rubble and upturned earth which  
was the site of the former dictator's headquarters. Ataru stares at the  
wrecked tower, his memories of those bloody hours in Colony Four washing over  
him. Even now, he found it hard to accept people going to such lengths to  
remain at the top of a social pyramid, killing to continue drinking from the  
cup of power. He blinks as his subliminal senses pick up Shermansur. "I see  
you noticed our redecorating."  
  
"It's been long due," Ataru hums. "It reminds me of the first attack  
Tarun-Chong unleashed on the government when the Clone Rights Wars started.  
In the middle of Tere'na City was this gawky statue, three kilometres high,  
made out of limestone metal, meant to demonstrate the success of the Age of  
Gisan'cha. It was so dense, everyone believed it would outlast the dome at  
Tere'na-korgh. Tarun-Chong brought it down in a tenth of a second."  
  
"Anti-matter bomb, wasn't it?" Shermansur muses. "Thank Lecasur we  
didn't go that far. Some were tempted, I'll admit. I liked the part of your  
speech cautioning us against social stagnation. A lot of the Alliance's  
support came from those who held the reigns of power before the Mikado seized  
control. They want 'business as usual.' If outsiders keep warning us against  
'business as usual,' the Confederation will finally go places."  
  
"I doubt my words are enough," Ataru shrugs.  
  
"On the contrary," Hessur walks up, nibbling on some yanbe-chagh from  
the buffet table. "You don't appreciate the power of your words, the mystique  
which surrounds the Sagussans. Many will listen and take heed. But there is  
still need of a base upon which the new Vos will arise, similar to the one  
you're building for the new Sagussa. We invited you here not just to honour  
you for what you did, but to inspire everyone to break away from traditional  
modes of thinking."  
  
"Well, let's hope it'll work; this galaxy's had enough of ONE Mikado,"  
Ataru toasts them, then notices what the Vosian minister is eating. "I hope  
you like that stuff; that's my fiancee's personal batch."  
  
Hessur jolts while Shermansur laughs. Ataru heads back into the crowd,  
shaking hands with dignitaries. Soon enough, he is at Lum's side. "How're  
you holding up?" he wonders, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Better than expected," she sighs. "I've been to so many of these,  
Darling. They never stop boring me."  
  
He laughs, then blinks, noticing a pudgy colonel with a mixed cygnet  
insignia on his uniform. "Now, who could that be?" he wonders.  
  
Lum looks. The red cygnet stands over the prostrate black, the former  
eating the guts of the latter. "I've seen that symbol before," she muses. "I  
can't seem to place it."  
  
The colonel notices the couple's attention, then winds his way over. "A  
pleasure to meet you two," he has his hand out. "My name's Gomasur."  
  
"Colonel," Ataru shakes his hand. "Pardon our staring, but we've never  
seen that insignia before."  
  
"Oh, this!" Gomasur chuckles. "I'm the commander of a special forces  
unit not so different from your Pathfinder Troop Six. We call ourselves the  
*an'san-Mikado.* It's an old battle cry from the early days of the war."  
  
"'Down with the Mikado,'" Lum translates, then blinks as she remembers a  
visitor from the future who came to Tomobiki one day seven months before.  
"Then you must be responsible for tracking down the remaining Mikado forces."  
  
"We're part of a team working to that end," Gomasur admits. "Our area  
of expertise lies in tracking down the few hunters of the Mikado's special  
forces who're still active. The general amnesty the Provisional Government  
has put out hasn't worked well. Many still want to fight the war."  
  
"Dedicated to a lost cause," Ataru muses.  
  
"Agreed," Gomasur nods. "I should warn you that the People's Court,  
composed of the senior staff who escaped the fall of Lecashuto and Colony  
Four, have publicly declared you a war criminal."  
  
Ataru and Lum blink. "You're kidding," the latter muses.  
  
"I take it these idiots tend to disregard what the Mikado did to us, not  
to mention our friends on Earth?" the former wonders.  
  
"Naturally," Gomasur rolls his eyes. "It's something you should think  
about. Intelligence estimates put the Mikado's forces still under arms at  
about six thousand, spread out over the Confederation. They have no leaders,  
are in hiding and have little ability to rearm and press on. But, one fanatic  
could do horrendous damage with the right set of circumstances...and until  
Earth is able to defend itself, Tomobiki would be a target."  
  
"You mean Colony Four wasn't enough?" Lum blinks.  
  
"No. Like Lyna's death did to Tarun-Chong, your killing the Mikado was  
a red flag to the bulls still willing to die for him," Gomasur stares at  
Ataru. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I felt you should know."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Ataru sighs, rolling his eyes.  
  
Gomasur nods, then heads off. "Well, we did get into this with open  
eyes, Darling," Lum muses.  
  
"I just hope those idiots don't come after us," Ataru sighs.  
  
Lum readily nods. "At least until the Iceman cometh to smite them all  
into Purgatory!" she dramatically waves her hand in dismissal.  
  
Ataru quizzically stares at his fiancee. "Who's the Iceman?!"  
  
"Long story, Darling," Lum smiles, remembering the recently-born great-  
grandson of Nagaiwakai's long-time friend. "I'll tell it to you one day."  
  
* * *  
  
That night, with the reception finished and a treaty of recognition  
signed between the Confederation and the Fifth Republic, the Gatherer departs  
Vos for Colony Seventy-one. Proceeding at Warp 4.3, the Sagussan craft is  
escorted by the Vosian star-destroyer "Lecasur's Soul," following official  
protocol regarding a foreign head-of-state in Vosian territory. The Sagussans  
found that amusing; the "Lecasur's Soul" was only 1800 metres long and only as  
powerful as the "Hasei'cha." The Gatherer, at 10,370 metres, dwarfed the  
star-destroyer like one of the Sunin dwarfed Cherry!  
  
On the superdreadnought's bridge, Shinobu relaxes in the shipmistress'  
chair, watching the warpfield fly past the viewports. She had felt so  
comfortable mingling with the delegates in Lecashuto. It had to be Junba's  
influence. The nursing assistant sighs. In a few hours, she will be able to  
confirm or deny the reality of her dreams. Nervousness overtakes her as she  
wonders what she would find there? Would she be ready for it?  
  
The door to the master bedroom opens, revealing Lum. "Hi," the Oni  
smiles as she relaxes beside her former classmate. "You okay, Shinobu?"  
  
"I'm scared...but it's not as bad," Shinobu smiles. "Not with you two  
here. I appreciate you doing this."  
  
"Hey!" Lum gently squeezes Shinobu's hand. "You don't need to ask  
anymore. Ever since I've understood what my being on Earth did to you, I  
wanted to show that I'm not an ogre. I wanted to be there for you in Nerima,  
you know."  
  
"But you couldn't with what the Hustari did to you."  
  
"Yeah," Lum nods. "Then we got so busy with the Planet of Shadows and  
that garbage on Uru. I'm glad the chances are finally coming to us. I'm glad  
you're a part of us now, Shinobu. I really am." She pauses, then stares at  
her old classmate. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That letter you had Ryuunosuke give me when you went to Nerima," Lum  
sighs. "What did you write in it?"  
  
"Eh?!" Shinobu blinks, looking hurt. "You never read it?!!"  
  
"I never had the chance!!" Lum sighs, waving the Terran down. "I  
planned to, but when the Hustari turned me into Swiss cheese, the letter was  
destroyed, too!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so, you idiot?!" Shinobu slaps the Oni's shoulder.  
"We could've solved this mess a long time ago!"  
  
"Well, we haven't had much of a chance!" Lum shrugs.  
  
They pause, staring at each other, then joyful tears flow down their  
cheeks, and they slip into a warm embrace. "Oh, Lum," Shinobu smiles. "I'm  
so glad this is finally over."  
  
"No," Lum shakes her head. "It's only begun."  
  
* * *  
  
"*Standard orbit over Colony Seventy-one achieved,*" Henry reports.  
"*Commencing planetary scans.*"  
  
Three hours later, the Gatherer floats in geosynchronous orbit over the  
site of Colony Seventy-one's capital city. It would be impossible to tell  
that the planet had once been inhabited, so deep has the jungle spread over  
this world. Seas teem with life. Birds soar through the heavens. Ground  
creatures scour the plentiful food in the vast forests. On the bridge, Ataru,  
Lum and Shinobu stare at an ecological impossibility. "How did this happen?"  
the latter wonders, echoing the questions the others were asking.  
  
"All this took three months?!" Ataru blinks.  
  
"Something strange is going on here," Lum warns.  
  
Eluza walks up. "A signal from the 'Lecasur's Soul,'" the shipmistress  
reports. "They just found the graves of the other colonists."  
  
"Where?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"On a small island in the middle of the largest ocean on this planet,"  
Eluza points to a tiny dot of land in a vast sea of blue. "An island which  
was not there when the Vosians first settled this place."  
  
Ataru, Lum and Shinobu exchange looks. "Ask them if they found Junba's  
grave," the latter turns to Eluza.  
  
"Already did," the shipmistress looks sympathetic. "It's not there."  
  
Shinobu shudders, turning away. "I KNEW it!" she spits out. "Something  
is going on here!! Let's get down there!"  
  
"Hold it!" Ataru places a restraining hand on her shoulder. "BOTH of  
you, calm down! Let's not jump in blind, okay?!"  
  
Shinobu stares at him, then her demeanor changes. "Ataru," she firmly  
intones, a touch of Junba's accent coming into her voice. "Someone is mucking  
with MY body! I have every right to be peeved!"  
  
"I know, Junba," he nods. "We're going to find out, but we're not going  
to charge in. We're all asking for trouble and you're both at risk being in  
one body. Now, would you let Shinobu come back out, please?"  
  
"Wait," Lum cuts in. "Junba, Misato told me about Shinobu's dream. Do  
you in any way remember a person by the name of Marinba?"  
  
Shinobu/Junba bites her lip. "The only Marinba I know is the Mikado's  
wife. But she lives on Colony 115 with her son Parasur. Ataru, you and Lum  
met Grisur once, didn't you?"  
  
"On Reiner's Five just before I went to Hustaros," Ataru confirms.  
  
"Well, Grisur took it on himself to protect Marinba and Parasur from any  
whacko who'd want to go after them because of their relation to the Mikado,"  
the possessed nursing assistant explains. "And another thing. I actually met  
Marinba. She's your great-grandmother's age, Ataru. The Marinba in our dream  
is a very old woman, aged before her time."  
  
"'Our dream?!'" Lum blinks.  
  
"Lum, it's affecting us both," Shinobu/Junba shudders. "In addition, I  
have no memories before the Mikado's control. I can't confirm or deny  
anything! I'm sorry."  
  
"Both of you?!" Lum stares at her fiance, then back at their possessed  
friend. "That's it! We're getting you out of there, Junba. If your body is  
still lifeless, we'll go the cloning route. Is that okay?"  
  
"Hey, I want my life back!" Shinobu/Junba nods.  
  
"We'll get it for you," Ataru asserts. "Now, let Shinobu come back."  
  
Shinobu shudders, then exhales. "She's angry, Ataru-kun. And she's  
scared. She wants this over with. Henry, are you done yet?"  
  
"*Yes,*" the Gatherer's computer reports. "*It appears that the  
sentience inside the Sceptre of Lecasur broke loose shortly after Junba's  
funeral. It is in the process of restoring Colony Seventy-one to the state it  
was prior to first settlement...and it has done a surprisingly good job.*"  
  
The three exchange looks. "Henry, compare the Sceptre we found with all  
the known *haijo-ju* prototypes," Ataru orders. "Who built that one?"  
  
"*Head Scientist Parah, Ataru.*"  
  
Ataru and Lum moan. "Who?!" Shinobu wonders.  
  
"He was known as the World-Builder," the Oni explains. "Parah was the  
prominent philosopher of the Age of Gisan'cha. He believed that it was the  
duty of the Sagussan people to remold the whole galaxy in Sagussa's image.  
He's the one who organized the genetic modifications done to the Vosians and  
everything else. When he sat down to create his attempted *haijo-ju,* he  
created it as a working Genesis bomb."  
  
"Genesis bomb...?" Shinobu shudders.  
  
"It's a weapon which converts a planet from lifelessness to life," Ataru  
explains. "But if life is already there, it destroys the old matrix and  
replaces it with the new. Universal Armageddon, Tarun-Chong once called it."  
  
Shinobu shudders as Junba takes over. "Lecasur's Eternal Soul!!" she  
grips the side of her head. "The Mikado wanted THAT thing?!!"  
  
"*You need not concern yourself, Junba,*" Henry interrupts. "*When Head  
Scientist Horan dispersed the haijo-ju prototypes, he took Parah's device and  
saw to it that it would never destroy existing life. A pity he did not do the  
same to Gihan's staff; it would've spared us much heartache at Phentax Two.*"  
  
"Agreed!" Ataru nods. "Any sign of Junba's body?"  
  
"*Unable to tell via sensors at this range,*" the superdreadnought's  
computer reports. "*However, long range cameras have located an empty grave  
corresponding to the site of Junba's. Logic dictates that when the Sceptre  
restored the planet, it also restored Junba's body.*"  
  
"That means we better get down to find her!" Ataru sighs. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, a small landing party beams down beside Junba's now-empty  
grave. Accompanying Ataru, Lum and Shinobu are Hotaru, Rumy, Lufy, Makoto and  
Mie. The science chief quickly sweeps the area. "Considerable animal and  
plant life forms, all infused with the *te'a's* energy, although it seems to  
be decaying as DNA structures firm up. Within a month, it will be as if they  
were naturally born."  
  
"What about my body?" Shinobu/Junba wonders.  
  
"Wait...there!!" Rumy points at a distant plain, site of the colony's  
capital. "One humanoid, Vosian, female. Range, 2000 metres."  
  
"Let's go!!" Lufy yells as they sprint into the forest.  
  
Fortunately, the undergrowth is not so dense that it slows everyone  
down. In fact, it seems as if the plants are clearing a passageway for the  
landing party to make contact. "Junba!!!" Shinobu calls out. "Junba!!!"  
  
"Shinobu, I don't think she can understand you!" Hotaru warns. "Without  
her *mei'na,* her body will have no mind!!"  
  
"Never mind, sis!!" Mie snaps. "Let's go!"  
  
Everyone sprints down the way, Lum and Shinobu in the lead. After a few  
more minutes, they step onto a grassy plain. "Where, Rumy?" the Oni wonders.  
  
"There!!" Rumy points. "You see her?!"  
  
They look. Barely visible in the sea of shoulder-high grains, a blonde  
head peeks out. "Ju-chan...!" Shinobu gasps, then races off. "Ju-chan!!!"  
  
The head snaps around, revealing a calm and wondrously familiar face.  
Seeing the approaching figure, Junba screams, racing to her mate's side.  
"Shi-chan!!!"  
  
"Darling..." Lum blinks on seeing the restored hunter, "...could that  
actually be Cinba?"  
  
"Lum, Cinba only met Shinobu once, remember?" Ataru stares at his wife,  
then moves to follow Shinobu. "Besides, Junba's the only one I know of who  
ever called Shinobu 'Shi-chan!'"  
  
In the middle of the field, Shinobu and Junba laugh as they draw closer.  
Unseen by anyone, a rifle rises, bearing on the former. The two stop as they  
come together, gazing at each other with a mix of confusion and hope. "Shi-  
chan..." Junba blinks, feeling the strength in her legs go, "...help me."  
  
Hotaru catches up. "Hotaru, tell me what to do," Shinobu pleads.  
  
The nurse reaches up to place Shinobu's fingers on Junba's face. "Now,  
clear your mind and concentrate," Hotaru orders, then faces the restored  
clone. "Junba, open your mind up. Accept the other part of you back."  
  
Junba's and Shinobu's eyes close as they concentrate, allowing their  
private guards to fall as the former's *mei'na* flows through the latter's  
nervous system back into the former's body. Junba jolts as her mind is  
flooded with the memories of her life up to the point of her *tre'cha* before  
her tragic return to Lecashuto. Shinobu grits her teeth, feeling her mind  
drain of that extra presence she has lived with for three months. Finally,  
both cry out as the contact is severed, dropping to their knees. Hotaru  
quickly scans them, then mind-probes them. "Did it...work?" Shinobu gasps.  
  
In answer, Junba leans over to bestow a warm kiss on her lover's lips.  
"Hi, honey!" the Vosian coos. "I'm home!!"  
  
Seeing the clear eyes, Shinobu cries as she boosts Junba to her feet,  
embracing her. They twirl around, not suspecting the rifle aimed at Shinobu's  
back. As soon as there are no obstructions, the weapon fires! The bolt slams  
into Shinobu's back, the force throwing her and Junba to the ground!!  
  
"Sniper!!!" Makoto barks.  
  
Hotaru dives for the ground. Makoto, Mie and Lufy snap-draw pistols,  
eyes locked on the spot where the bolt emerged. Their weapons thunder at full  
power, the bolts disintegrating a good section of ground as Ataru and Lum leap  
over to help Hotaru with Shinobu. "***SHINOBU!!!!!!***"  
  
Junba rolls her body atop her lover's as Hotaru breaks out her first aid  
kit. "Shi-chan, how bad...?!" the Vosian gasps.  
  
A wry smile crosses the Terran's face as her strength fades. "This is  
just...great..." she spits up blood. "I couldn't...protect myself..."  
  
"Turn her, right side!!" Hotaru orders. "Her spine isn't compromised  
but her right lung's flooding! You're drowning her!!"  
  
Junba nods, lowering Shinobu on her side as Hotaru places a stasis field  
on the wounded girl's back. Ataru and Lum kneel beside her as Mie, Makoto and  
Lufy move on the sniper's position. "How bad?!" the Oni gasps.  
  
"Bad," Hotaru grits her teeth. "The bolt shattered the inferior vena  
cava and lacerated the outer layers of her aorta. If she's shoved around too  
much, the aorta will burst and she'll bleed to death."  
  
"Regeneration?" Ataru wonders.  
  
The nurse nods. "Can she survive that?" Junba demands.  
  
"We have no mind-shields," Hotaru shakes her head.  
  
Junba, Ataru and Lum exchange looks. "Shinobu-chan," Ataru stares at  
his former girlfriend. "They can't operate. Regeneration's the only way, but  
they can't shield your mind while you're in there. You know what that means."  
  
Shinobu weakly nods. "Tell me what to do," Junba stares at Hotaru.  
  
"You were only given the knowledge of bestowing your *mei'na* on another  
person," the nurse warns. "Taking in another's *mei'na* is a whole different  
game given that you're not Sagussan." At Junba's angry glare, Hotaru places a  
hand on hers. "Junba, I'm trained to do this. Nothing will go wrong."  
  
Junba gazes at the nurse, then nods. Hotaru moves to place her fingers  
on the Terran's face when the latter weakly reaches up to stop her. "No..."  
Shinobu coughs. "No offense...Sempai. I want...Ataru-kun...to do it..."  
  
Ataru and Hotaru exchange looks, then the former reaches down to form a  
spider-leg fist on Shinobu's face. Lum remains at his side, adding her mind  
to his as he draws Shinobu's *mei'na* in. Junba rises, then turns to see  
Makoto and Lufy drag up something. "What'd you find?" the Vosian wonders.  
  
"Look for yourself!!" Makoto growls.  
  
Junba stares, shuddering. The slain woman at their feet, despite half  
her body being mangled by pistol shot, is unmistakably the same who had chased  
Junba since the clone's rebirth. "Marinba..." she shakes her head. "I always  
wanted to meet the person who created me."  
  
"Well, this isn't her!" Lufy snarls, kicking the body over. "Whoever  
this witch is, she seems to love making clones of herself as much as she does  
other people! Chances are this thing's been chasing you around...but we won't  
be able to find out if she knows anything about you! When we mind-scanned it,  
it's brain was a total blank!!"  
  
Junba blinks. "Just like the way the Mikado found me..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Nine: Redemption" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-eighth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE NINE: REDEMPTION," Shinobu  
dreams of Junba being restored to life, being chased through the jungles of  
the reborn Colony Seventy-one by her creator Marinba. After attending an  
award ceremony with Ataru and Lum on Vos, Shinobu proceeds to Colony Seventy-  
one to ascertain her lover's fate. To everyone's surprise, Junba has been  
restored to life by the Sceptre of Lecasur, the *haijo-ju* prototype also  
responsible for the restoration of Colony Seventy-one. After *satre'cha*  
restores Junba's *mei'na* to her body, a clone of Marinba shoots Shinobu...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Moving along now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Shinobu becomes aware of a strange mist. The Terran stares about  
herself, wondering where she is, what brought her here. She then remembers  
the draining feeling of Junba's *mei'na* returning to her body, the joy she  
felt in seeing her lover restored...then the searing pain of a laser shot in  
the back. Now...here. "Hello?!!" she calls out, taking in her surroundings.  
"Ju-chan?!! Ataru-kun?!! Lum?!! Where are you?!!"  
  
Keep it down, Lum's voice echoes. Darling's concentrating on keep  
your *mei'na* intact, Shinobu. He can't do it with your shouting.  
  
"Lum?!" Shinobu blinks. "Where am I?! Am I...INSIDE Ataru-kun?"  
  
Welcome to the wonders of the passing-on, a wondrously familiar  
voice cuts in. They're regenerating your body right now, Shi-chan. Just  
sit back and relax.  
  
"Ju-chan..." Shinobu breathes out. "How long will I be in here?"  
  
A little while longer, Lum reports. Oh, there's one thing we have  
to ask you. Catty thought of it as we put your body in.  
  
Shinobu blinks, then realizes what Lum has in mind. Since she was in  
regeneration for other reasons, why not take advantage of circumstance and  
truly become one with her friends?  
  
Once more unto the breech...  
  
"Do it."  
  
*Tcha!* Lum nods. That should take another hour. You're lucky.  
When the Hustari shot me up, I was in regen for two days.  
  
"Ugh!" Shinobu winces, looking around. "Well, I'll be right here."  
  
We know, love, Junba laughs as the psi-links fade...  
  
* * *  
  
As Ataru sleeps in his bedroom and Shinobu's body undergoes regeneration  
in the medical station next door, Lum shows Junba the Chamber of Eternity.  
They are joined by Junba-chan, one of the Vosian-born twins in charge of  
Zoology. "So, did you and Yuri finally settle matters with Kei?" Junba asks.  
  
Junba-chan blinks surprisedly. "How'd you know?!"  
  
"Shi-chan and I eavesdropped on you two in the Gatherer's hydroponic  
gardens on the trip to Earth."  
  
"Ah!" Junba-chan nods. "Yes, we did. It turns out that Kei had her own  
relationship on the side...with my sister Cinba!!"  
  
"No way!" Junba gasps.  
  
"Way!" her spirit-sister giggles. "You should've seen Kei and Yuri when  
they found out what the other was doing! It was priceless!!"  
  
Everyone laughs as the three wander into a cafeteria. Junba feels the  
hairs on the back of her neck stand, sensing the curious stares directed her  
way. Typical of a small, closely-knit community, everyone on Sagussa probably  
knew who and what she was. However, to Junba's surprise, she does not hear  
the hissed "half-life" or "*mei'aidoei*" insults she expected. Junba-chan  
loops an arm around her spirit-sister's. "Relax, Junba. They're...shocked  
after hearing what you've been through."  
  
"Any idea why the Sceptre brought me back?" Junba muses. "Why not the  
other colonists?"  
  
"Who knows when you're dealing with a *haijo-ju,*" the zoologist chief  
shrugs. "Maybe by the time the Sceptre became involved, the other victims  
were so far gone, it could see no logic to restoring them. Don't forget, we  
buried you inside a cryostasis chamber."  
  
"True," Junba sits down as Lum orders up food.  
  
As they relax, more enter the cafeteria. To Junba's surprise, many are  
Vosian males, most dressed in Internal Security uniforms. "Who are they?"  
  
"Oh, they're hunters from Colony Four who defected after Darling killed  
the Mikado," Lum shrugs.  
  
Junba's jaw drops. "ATARU killed the Mikado?!! You're kidding!!"  
  
"Well, you were there, sort of!" Lum shrugs. "It was inside Colony  
Four, in that monitor station, I think. I actually didn't see what happened;  
I was finding out how many people Darling killed in that rampage on Uru."  
  
"Oh, that!" Junba nods. "I remember. Shi-chan was really hurt because  
the Mikado killed those two friends of hers...who were they?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Lum blinks.  
  
"Not really," Junba shakes her head. "Misato-sensei told me that was to  
be expected. Shi-chan's endured a lot of trauma over the last bit. Her mind  
automatically sealed off certain parts from me. Also, the *satre'cha*  
might've not transmitted everything back to me. Bits and pieces, mostly..."  
  
"You better see Misato again," her spirit-sister warns, nibbling on some  
hogh-kyi. "If you're not careful, that could come back to haunt you."  
  
"True," Junba nods.  
  
As everyone eats, Junba regards the sea of faces around them. People.  
Parents of a new race. The chatter echoes in her ears as she eavesdrops on  
several conversations. Dates with the mature Colony Four hunters. Problems  
at a construction site in Tere'na City. A date visiting Lyna's grave in  
Tere'na-korgh. New strains of pyogh planted and raised for the plateaus of  
Ly'sha. Election of several Colony Four hunters as chiefs of Internal  
Security's three force groups. Everyday life on a rebuilding world.  
  
Now, Shinobu has become part of this. While resting in her mind for  
three months, Junba knew the full scope of agony and pain her lover had  
endured because of Sagussa's interest in Ataru. How the people here initially  
mistrusted her, automatically grouping her with others from Tomobiki. How,  
over time, Shinobu earned their trust, their respect. How the petitions were  
circulated, apology as well as invitation, to unite her with her former  
boyfriend and his fiancee.  
  
Junba sighs. Could she become a part of this? After what they endured  
together, Junba could not imagine life with anyone but Shinobu. But could the  
Sagussans overcome their inherent disgust of clones enough to permit one to  
live here? Dare she try, given recent events with Shinobu? Her lover wanted  
normalcy, security. Coming to Sagussa gave her the opportunity to explore  
options Tomobiki never allowed her. Would Junba's presence enhance that...or  
shatter it?  
  
No, Junba...!  
  
The hunter jolts as a flash of pain rips through her mind. "Who...?!"  
  
"Spirit-sister, what's wrong?!!" Junba-chan gasps.  
  
No!! that imperious voice repeats. You do not belong here!!  
  
"Junba!!" Lum cries, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?!"  
  
The pain escalates in sharpness until Junba is driven to her knees.  
"No!!" she pants. "Get...out of my...head!"  
  
Another hot lance pierces her mind. Stop this defiance!!! the voice  
barks. You belong nowhere but Colony Seventy-one!!! Reject Shinobu!!!  
  
"Never!!!" Junba screams. "I will never reject Shi-chan!!!"  
  
The hunter yelps, more in surprise than in pain, as questioning psi-  
probes lance into her mind. "Some sort of post-hypnotic suggestion, I  
think...!" Junba-chan reports, using the strength of her mind to ease her  
spirit-sister's pain. "It's trying to make her turn away from Shinobu!!"  
  
"It's got to Marinba!!" Lum gasps, then turns to Yuri. "Call Misato!!!  
Get her here, quick!!"  
  
"Right!!" the administrator runs off.  
  
Junba wails. "Damn!!" Junba-chan pants. "This is deeply ingrained! I  
can't clear her mind of this!!"  
  
"What did that witch do to her...?!" Lum grits her teeth.  
  
Eliminate them!!! Marinba's voice orders. They're trying to take  
you away from me!!! Return at once!!!  
  
"No...no...no..." Junba shudders.  
  
"Draw on us!!" Lum pants, throwing the full strength of her mind into  
fighting off Junba's psi-intruder. "Use us to support you! You can do it!!"  
  
Junba nods, allowing her spirit-sister and the Oni the entry to her mind  
and raise shields against Marinba's influence. Misato then mercifully  
appears, gently probing Junba's mind, then runs a very sophisticated tricorder  
over the clone. "Lyna's Soul!!" she exclaims on seeing the readings. "This  
isn't some post-hypnotic suggestion! Whoever did this altered some of her  
neurons to carry this message!!"  
  
"What?!!" Lum exclaims.  
  
Hearing this, Junba shakes. Marinba must have guessed that the hunter's  
missing spirit could be returned to her body one day. Hence, after the  
Sceptre had rejuvenated her body, Junba's creator implanted this little fail-  
safe measure, to ensure her creation would never vanish again. Screaming, she  
bolts to her feet, throwing everyone aside, then runs out of the cafeteria.  
"Spirit-sister!!!" Junba-chan cries.  
  
"Damn!!" Lum spits out. "Of all the times for Shinobu to be in regen!!  
Get after her!!!" she barks to several policewomen.  
  
They race off...  
  
* * *  
  
Junba races out of the cafeteria, finding herself in an impossibly long  
corridor. Turning one way, she runs as fast as she can, seeking anything that  
could help her chase Marinba away. Her creator's voice barks continuously to  
the clone. The pain in her mind overwhelms Junba's ability to comprehend the  
words. She dodges around people as her vision focuses on the tiny dot at the  
end of this corridor. Escape. She had to escape. Voices yell at her from  
behind, begging her to stop. Two were familiar, but they could not help her.  
No one could. Not even Shinobu.  
  
Suddenly, from a side catwalk emerges a young Vosian-born woman dressed  
in a biologist's uniform. Brown haired, she looks very much like Shinobu.  
Junba ploughs into her, sending both to the floor. Seeing the face, Junba  
screams as memories the Mikado gave her roar up from her sub-conscious.  
"Tenba?!!" she howls, backing away. "You're dead!!! Get away from me!!!"  
  
Tenba blinks, then seeing the clone, realizes what is hurting the former  
hunter. "Hey!!" she firmly grasps Junba's hands. "Relax!!! I'm not dead,  
Junba! I became a *daishi'cha!* Just like Shinobu's becoming one! You can  
be one, too, Junba!! Calm down! Calm down!!"  
  
Junba blinks, her mind cooling down allowing rationality to take over.  
She knew Tenba - thanks to false memories implants by the Mikado when she was  
remoulded into a loyal hunter for Project: Twinkiller. A former classmate of  
Nassur's, Tenba had been killed in the massacre at the mall when they escaped  
Osur's school. Obviously, given the number 100000 on the young woman's  
uniform, she became the last *daishi'cha* at the time of her death.  
"Oh...oh!!" she breathes out. "I'm sorry, Tenba..."  
  
JUNBA!!!! Marinba yells. COME HOME AT ONCE!!!!  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Junba screams as she falls to the floor. "GET OUT OF MY  
HEAD!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!"  
  
By that time, Misato is at hand, a hypodermic in hand. She injects a  
sedative into the hunter's neck, then motions for the policewomen behind her  
to restrain Junba. "Take her to my examination room," the psychologist  
orders. "We might have to put her through regeneration if this keeps up!"  
  
"Misato, we CAN'T regenerate Junba, remember?!" Lum turns on her.  
  
"Now we can!" Misato sighs. "Catty and I examined her when she boarded  
the Gatherer. Something the Sceptre did to her removed all traces of clone  
structure. Exposure to the *te'a* must've done it; the matrix doesn't react  
when it confronts any being touched by the *te'a.*"  
  
"Thank Lyna!!" Lum nods. "Maybe dunking her in the matrix'll wipe out  
whatever that witch did to her!"  
  
In her sedative-hazed stupor, the controlling program in Junba's head  
jolts on hearing Lum's threat. Junba had to return to Colony Seventy-one to  
help her creator fight the alien force destroying all last vestiges of Vosian  
inhabitation. Anyone who interfered in that regard would not be tolerated.  
Summoning what little strength it could muster, it seizes control of the  
clone's body, slamming her into Lum and Misato as she tried to escape. "Stop  
her!!!" Tenba barks.  
  
Behind Junba, Kiyone draws her pistol and fires. The stun-bolt slams  
into the hunter's back, sending her careening against a guardrail bordering  
the catwalk from where Tenba emerged. "No!!" Misato leaps to her feet as  
Junba sails over the edge, then drops the ten metres to the floor below.  
  
Everyone rushes to the catwalk, to stare at the still form below.  
Junba's left shoulder is impaled on a cut piece of conduit tubing, the  
bloodied end sticking through her back. Concentrating, Misato feels that the  
hunter's life was not in imminent danger, then barks at an arriving group of  
nurses, "Prep her for full-body regeneration, stat!!!"  
  
"Hai, I'sagh!!" Hotaru replies from below.  
  
As trained hands lift Junba off the conduit tubing, the clone seems  
strangely peaceful. "Now...no one can...hurt you, Shi-chan..." she moans  
before the pain overwhelms her...  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" Shinobu cries.  
  
Fresh out of regeneration, the nursing assistant faces a grim Misato and  
Lum. Junba floats in a regeneration chamber, the matrix's magical powers  
clearing up her wound and, unseen by casual observers, the modifications  
Marinba unleashed after her rebirth. Hotaru sits in meditation nearby, her  
mind protecting Junba's *mei'na* from flying into the *te'a.* Misato quickly  
explains the situation, completing with, "We've now reworked the neurons in  
Junba's mind. She won't be in any danger once *satre'cha* occurs...we hope."  
  
"Thank Lyna the Sceptre gave her the chance to be healed this time," Lum  
comments.  
  
"Don't be too sure about that, Lum," the psychologist warns. "The only  
scars Junba will have after this are the mental ones...and they're the hardest  
ones to cure."  
  
Shinobu stares at her lover's body. Rage and anguish fight for control  
of her psyche as she feels the adrenaline thunder through her system. Once  
again, someone close to her was hurt. Once again, she was nowhere close by to  
protect her. Tears appearing in her eyes, the nursing assistant nods.  
"Thanks, Misato. How long will she be?"  
  
"Another hour," Misato smiles. "Go somewhere and rest. You need it."  
  
"Hai," Shinobu nods, then walks out of the room.  
  
"Shinobu, wait," Lum flies after her.  
  
They make their way toward Ataru's bedroom. Shinobu slightly stiffens  
as Lum's hand touches her shoulder, her awakening psi-senses automatically  
probing the Oni's defenses for information. Lum, remembering her own  
experience transforming into a Sagussan, keeps her shields at full strength.  
They enter a small refectory garden near Ataru's bedroom, then relax on a  
bench near a decorative fountain. "It's happening again..." Shinobu shakes  
her head, burying her face into her hands.  
  
"Shinobu..." Lum gently squeezes her hand.  
  
"One after another after another..." Shinobu bites her lip, fighting the  
urge to cry. "Aki-chan, Aya, Ataru-kun, you, Ju-chan...why is this happening  
to me?! Why, why, why?!"  
  
Lum looks down, then draws her friend into an embrace. "It's not your  
fault," she soothes. "It's not your fault. They know how much you love them,  
Shinobu. They know, they know..."  
  
"I want to help her," Shinobu sniffs, staring at the Oni. "Now...now I  
think I'm going to lose her..."  
  
"Don't say that!" Lum pleads. "Don't ever say that, Shinobu! It won't  
happen! It won't!!"  
  
"It will, it will, it will...!!" Shinobu moans.  
  
The two fall silent, the tranquil scene only broken by Shinobu's sobs.  
Lum kisses her friend's forehead, a surge of guilt racing through her heart.  
Her arrival had plunged Shinobu on her current path. Her taking Ataru away  
from Shinobu had sent the Terran on a frantic, hopeless search for someone,  
anyone, to fill the void Ataru left. Mendou, Inaba, Nassur, Atako, Kaeru,  
Naromo, Junba, Aya...all those people and more whom Shinobu had tried to  
impress over the last three years. That need not have happened had not Lum  
come to Earth, fulfilled the promise Noa gave her and Ataru years before.  
  
"It's not your fault," Shinobu says.  
  
Lum shudders. The warmth of Shinobu's *mei'na* was wearing the Oni's  
shields down. Her own *mei'na* was not compromised yet. The pain. The love.  
The power. The passion. Shinobu felt so much, cared so much, for so many.  
It was no wonder Noa and the others made their invitation, extended the olive  
branch, helped her come here. Tomobiki could have accommodated her and  
did...before Lum's arrival. After, the Oni's influence entrapped Shinobu...  
and destroyed any hopes the Terran had of regaining the normalcy she desired.  
  
"It's not your fault," Shinobu repeats.  
  
"It is..." Lum sniffs, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It is. I did  
this to you. I hurt you so much. Ryuunosuke was right. I took everything  
away from you, one way or another. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't apologize," Shinobu shakes her head. "We're all to blame. You,  
me, Ataru-kun, everyone. It was just a bad situation. We didn't understand.  
We didn't see what we were doing to each other until it was too late. We  
can't change the past, Lum. It's done. Nothing can be changed. And...and  
we...we have to stop blaming each other...and ourselves. I don't want to hate  
you anymore, Lum. I want to care for you just like I care for Ataru-kun and  
the others. And I want you to care for me. We can do that, can't we...?"  
  
"Oh, Shinobu..."  
  
The two fall silent, enjoying the tranquilityl and beauty of the garden  
around them. Outside the chamber, Catty approaches, intent on speaking to Lum  
in private, then sensing the former classmates' closeness, motions others away  
to give them privacy. Inside the gardens, Lum smiles, sensing everyone  
drawing away. Shinobu would come to sense this herself in time, with the  
right training. Others were already preparing a regimen similar to what Lum  
experienced. Lum knew Shinobu needed friends to be there for her as her  
perceptions expanded, embraced the unbelievable potential a Sagussan could  
achieve. She vowed she would be there for Shinobu when she needed her.  
  
Still, Lum felt guilty. Ataru's maturing instilled a deep sense of  
responsibility, of guilt toward her long ignorance of those around her, in his  
fiancee. Her growing up had in part been a redemption, a chance to heal the  
wounds her living on Earth unleashed on her friends. Since Ryuunosuke had  
slammed Lum against the wall one day after graduation, the Oni had privately  
vowed she would do the same for Shinobu. She had shielded the Terran during  
the Planet of Shadows mission. Still, Lum felt it was not enough. Something  
more was needed. Something to finally redress the initial injury...  
  
Lum blinks as the idea comes to her, then smiles. She would have to  
convince Ataru and Noa of that, but it would work. On any other world, what  
she had in mind would be seen as a sin. Not Sagussa. With new confidence,  
she gives her friend's body a warm squeeze. Fortunately, her shields were up  
full-strength. No need to spoil this surprise just yet.  
  
Shinobu shudders as she senses the closing off of Lum's mind. Even now,  
without much training, she was picking up the tricks needed to protect herself  
from outside bombardment. She was already capable of sensing the *te'a,* feel  
Its powerful light bathe her *mei'na.* Having heard of Lum's near-fatal  
accident when she first felt Its seductive power, Shinobu turned her  
concentration elsewhere. No sense giving the doctors here more work.  
  
Her mind then keys in her inner sense, the ability to perceive the  
*te'a's* power in her surroundings. Not gazing directly at the *te'a* Itself,  
it allowed Shinobu the chance to see how everything interacted, to better  
understand the balance between the finite and infinite. Pulling herself away  
from Lum, the Terran gazes at her friend. Now, Lum was a veiled hominoid  
figure of light, tendrils connecting her to Ataru, Noa, Nassur and others  
branching away like a spider's web. "Wow...!" Shinobu exhales.  
  
"That's it, Shinobu," Lum intones. "You're doing okay. My first time  
was just as awe-inspiring."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Lum blushes, looking down. "I was on Home Base at the time...just after  
you dealt with your future-selves. I...saw the *te'a* pass on its energies to  
Benten...to..."  
  
Shinobu blinks confusedly, then understands. "To Aiotoga."  
  
"Un," the Oni nods.  
  
The Terran nods, feeling another twinge of guilt from her friend. "Stop  
it, Lum," she squeezes the Oni's hands. "It's over, I said...eh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Shinobu blinks as a torrent of energy flows from everywhere around her,  
pouring into Lum's body. The nursing assistant shudders as the energy seems  
to concentrate in the Oni's lower abdomen...  
  
Lower abdomen?!  
  
"Lum!!" she gasps, realization dawning. "It...it...!"  
  
Shinobu blinks as hands fall on her shoulders. "What did you see,  
Shinobu?" Catty's voice gently inquires.  
  
The Terran's vision returns to realtime as she gazes at the doctor.  
"Sensei...I...saw the *te'a*...It sent energy...into Lum..."  
  
"Why?" Catty inquires.  
  
Shinobu blinks, then gazes at her friend...and now expectant mother.  
Her mouth drops open, remembering Lum's recounting of her Awakening. "Lum,"  
she gasps. "You...you...you're...!"  
  
Lum nods. "Catty told me just become I left Uru to see you."  
  
Shinobu emits a delighted cheer as she embraces the Oni. "Oh, Lum, it's  
wonderful!!!" she kisses her friend on the cheek. "I can't believe it!!!  
You're going to have a baby!!!"  
  
"Thank you," the Oni beams.  
  
Instantly, the nursing assistant is on her feet, pulling Lum with her.  
"C'mon!!" Shinobu drags her toward Ataru's bedroom. "Let's go!"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Dummy!" the Terran spins on the Oni. "We're going to tell Ataru-kun!  
Then we're going to have a party and celebrate!! Let's go!"  
  
"I...okay!" Lum laughs as she follows Shinobu out of the garden.  
  
Before the entourage can make five steps, a Fukunokami-born computer  
services officer approaches. "Lum?!"  
  
The two stop, gazing at her. "What is it, Katsumi?" the Oni wonders,  
then remembers Shinobu. "Shinobu, do you know Katsumi from Rally's team?!"  
  
"Sure," Shinobu nods, then shudders on seeing the forlorn look on  
Katsumi's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Katsumi sighs, gazing sympathetically at Lum. "I hate to be the one who  
bears such bad news...but you and Ataru did give orders that once Nene's find  
was decoded, you were to be immediately informed."  
  
"What did Nene do?" Shinobu wonders.  
  
Lum holds out her hand. Katsumi gives her a datapadd. The Oni glances  
down, pressing the control to scroll the information. As the conversations  
Yethis Seq had with his co-conspirators rolls onto the screen, Lum fights down  
a bout of nausea. Shinobu and Catty lean over the Oni's shoulders to gaze at  
Nene's find. "Oh, gods!!" the Terran gapes, then reads. "'We should upon  
conquering Earth institute a genetic engineering program which would retard  
the Terrans' ability to expand their knowledge. Selective breeding should  
also be instituted to ENHANCE mental deficiencies to suppress potential  
rebellions?!' When was this?!"  
  
"Six months ago when Yethis' little cadre were discussing all the  
interesting possibilities which could come from conquering Earth after they  
restored the Empire," Katsumi crosses her arms. "Vel Pochik proposed that  
little tidbit. You should see what they said about what your people could  
have done with themselves after Resolution 442 came down."  
  
Shinobu shakes her head, turning away. Lum feels her arm shake. "I'll  
read this over, then I'll show it to Darling," she intones.  
  
"Okay," Katsumi nods, heading off.  
  
Catty and Shinobu gaze concernedly at the Oni, surprised to see tears  
flowing down Lum's cheeks...  
  
* * *  
  
"You okay?" Junba wonders.  
  
Shinobu blinks as she gazes on her lover, now reclining on a diagnostic  
table in the medical station by Ataru's quarters. The Vosian had just emerged  
from regeneration. "It's nothing," the Terran sighs. "Nothing much."  
  
Junba sighs. "Shi-chan, something's bothering you. What's going on?"  
  
Shinobu takes in a deep breath. "Sometime ago, Sylia and her friends  
broke into Yethis Seq's personal holophone files, grabbing about three months  
worth of conversations. Rally and the Mobius Five just decoded it. You  
should've seen some the garbage they talked about!! Buddha, it reminded me of  
tales I once heard about white supremacists in North America!!"  
  
"Like what?" Junba sits up.  
  
"Genetic modifications, unleashing mental diseases to keep the slaves  
suppressed...we're dogs to them!!" Shinobu spits out. "How dare they think  
that?! How dare they look down upon us because we weren't conquered by the  
Dominion and they were?!"  
  
"What did you expect?" Junba smiles. "Shinobu, my race made one very  
big blunder when we first ventured into space. That was when we bumped into  
the Yehisrites. We dealt with them not taking into consideration all the  
fractured politics, the infighting, the feuds. A nasty little war broke out  
between us about thirteen centuries ago. It lasted a month, killing thousands  
of people. When it was over, everyone started to ask why we fought? But we  
learned something. We learned that whenever two cultures, especially with a  
vast difference in technology, meet, there's going to be problems. Feelings  
of superiority and inferiority. This has happened to one extent or another  
with every race who has bumped into another."  
  
Shinobu sighs. "Junba...once, I looked on Lum as a devil, a interloper  
who was wrecking my life and my boyfriend's life. It took me a long time to  
understand that she's not that way, that deep down, she's a wonderful person."  
  
"And you made the mistake of believing her entire race was that way."  
  
"Yes!" Shinobu nods. "Her father is a noble, wonderful man. Her mother  
is a delight. Ten-chan might get on your nerves, but he's really sweet. Lan,  
despite her problems, is so full of passion. Rei...I think deep down, all he  
wants is a secure home and family. There are so many others I've met. But...  
nothing, nothing I have seen in my past encounters with Urusians began to  
demonstrate that garbage I saw in those notes Nene found!"  
  
"There are always bigots in every race," Junba warns. "I'll bet there  
are people on your planet who look upon aliens as useful commodities to be  
used, then cast aside, in their drive for power."  
  
"Junba, you know I've already bumped into those people."  
  
"I know. You shouldn't be surprised about people looking down at other  
people. Look what happened between us."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then gazes at Junba. "Do you...still think about that?"  
  
"All the time," the Vosian frowns, feeling her eyes sting. "I...and now  
this has happened...!"  
  
She turns away, covering her face. "Junba!!" Shinobu walks around to  
kneel before her, gently grasping her hands. "It's over! She won't hurt you  
anymore!! Stop that!"  
  
"She will..." Junba tearfully shakes her head. "Oh, she will, Shinobu!  
You have no idea what that witch did to me! To make me stay on Colony  
Seventy-one! She's just as crazy as the Mikado or Osur!! That's all she  
sees, going out there and finding my parents and my...oh, god, my husband...!"  
  
Junba leans back, sobs shaking her. Shinobu leans up to tenderly  
embrace the Vosian, allowing her to vent her rage and frustration. "She made  
this perfect world...then when I was taken away from it, she...what did she do  
to me, Shinobu?!" Junba pleads. "Why?! Why was I created?! Why did she do  
all that?! Why can't she leave me alone?!"  
  
The Terran remains silent, allowing Junba to weep. Tears sting  
Shinobu's eyes as realization dawns. After finding out about her past, Junba  
was more confused than ever about her place in this life. That in itself  
could spell death to any hopes Shinobu had of rebuilding a relationship with  
the former hunter. Still, she had to try. "Ju-chan...you can stay here," she  
softly coos. "You don't have to go anywhere. Here, you're safe..."  
  
"I can't hide, Shi-chan," Junba shakes her head. "I can't live this  
mockery of a life without understanding why I came into this world. Where are  
my parents? Are they clones like me? Where's Nyassur? Does he still  
remember me or does he think me dead? I have to know these things, Shi-chan.  
I have to know..."  
  
"Then we'll find out together!"  
  
"No," Junba bites her lips. "Shinobu...you almost got killed because  
Marinba doesn't want anyone to interfere with what she's created. If you  
died, I would never forgive myself. What's to stop Marinba from sending  
someone after your parents? Your sisters? You're well known on Vos. It's  
just like what trench-waves like Oogi and the Mikado tried to pull on Ataru.  
They can't attack Sagussa head-on, so they make situations where Sagussa has  
to come into the galaxy. I don't want that to happen to you, Shinobu! I love  
you, I care for you too much to even consider letting that happen!"  
  
"Junba..." Shinobu looks down.  
  
"I know," Junba smiles. "You want to save me, to protect me like I  
tried to protect you. This is a cruel universe we live in, Shinobu. If we  
became bond-mates, Marinba could attack you through our bond. Until I find  
out where she is and eliminate her, we'll never know peace."  
  
Silence falls over the room as the Terran considers the point. "I'll  
never see you again...it's happening again..."  
  
"No, it's not!" the Vosian grips Shinobu's arms, canting her face to  
gaze upon Junba's. "Shinobu...you have gone through one mess after the next.  
You're trying to put order into your life, you're trying to find a situation  
where you feel safe. You can't feel that with me now, love. Not while my  
life is so full of uncertainties. I have to go look, Shinobu. I have to find  
Marinba and I have to free myself once and for all from her control. I don't  
know how long it'll take. I don't even know where to begin. But until I know  
the truth about myself, I can't begin to think about a relationship. It's the  
same reason Nassur would never want you to come work with him. You're strong,  
but you don't have the training or the experience. Going out there could get  
you killed right now!"  
  
Shinobu blinks. She knew Junba spoke the truth. After all the bumps  
and bruises she endured, it was easier to accept. "We'll still be friends,  
won't we?"  
  
"We'll be more than that," Junba smiles, kissing her. "Much more."  
  
The two embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum sits in Ataru's bedroom, staring at the datapadd before her. Her  
fiance relaxes beside her, gazing at the information scrolling through the  
screen. "I have to admit that I've never been cursed and insulted quite like  
that before," he muses. "It's just as bad as someone calling you a Noukiite."  
  
Lum smirks, then gazes once more at the information. Rage boiled in her  
soul, storming through her thoughts as those words and the people who spoke  
them play through her mind. Over two-thirds were dead now, thanks to Ataru.  
Still, the very fact that these people, who held some of the most politically  
influential positions in Urusian government, had said these things left a foul  
taste in her mouth.  
  
She again regretted her long lack of attention, her self-centred belief  
that as long as she was with Ataru, all was right with the world. Lum had  
been quite proud to volunteer herself to be the Urusian tag champion at the  
First Tag Race. She knew her actions three years ago would have prevented  
Earth from falling under the brutal sway of the Ipraedies and the Dominion.  
Then, ironically, she had fought to lose, ensure that Earth's independence was  
secure. And now...now everything she had done then was made hollow by this.  
  
Lum looks off into space, remembering the alternate timeline Ataru first  
visited shortly after the Second Tag Race, where the Terrans had lost the Tag  
Race and Uru invaded. That timeline's Lum had unleashed unspeakable horrors  
on that Earth. It required the efforts of the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* the  
Zephyrites and the Yehisrites to put everything right...but the cost was  
hideous, or so that other Ataru once told her in his brief visit to this  
timeline.  
  
And by the words now before her, those horrors and more could have come  
to her Earth, her friends and family. The pleas of so many to return and aid  
the Democratic Alliance echo through her mind. Sil, now dead, with only a  
clone to stand in her place. Yedris and Sugoi, both believed dead, supposedly  
martyred on Uru while actually living new lives on Sagussa, never again to see  
home. All those expectant people she had seen in Onishuto Stadium, people  
wanting control over their lives, their destinies.  
  
What had she done? Ignored them all...until the Imperials came after  
her, tried to force her into being their puppet so they could turn back the  
clock. She should have seen the signs a year before, when Nagaiwakai had  
revealed the First Tag Race rules. The underhanded activities of the Tribal  
Council...of Yethis and his cronies...should have sounded a warning bell right  
away. But then, she was only concerned with maintaining some control over  
Ataru. Lum shakes her head. Her blind devotion to her Darling could have  
potentially ended his life had things gone differently.  
  
That did not make her feel well.  
  
Lum tenses as Ataru draws her into an embrace. "It's okay, Lum-chan,"  
he whispers into her ear. "They can't do much now."  
  
"They can," she corrects him. "Even if there're only a few left, they  
can. If we eliminate them, more could arise. It has to stop, Darling. It  
has to stop now."  
  
He looks at her. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"President Lana has to see this," Lum holds up the datapadd. "Daddy  
said he won't do anything about a referendum until he has positive proof that  
Yethis is using the system to ferment revolution. He'll have it."  
  
Ataru nods. "I'll make sure you have a copy of that when you return to  
Uru," he sighs. "But someone else will have to see that, too."  
  
Lum quizzically stares at him, then her eyes go wide. "No!!" she gasps.  
"If you do that, the U.N. could...!"  
  
"Lum, under the treaty, I'm obliged to report to the U.N. all threats  
Earth could face," Ataru stops her. "This is one of them, one the U.N.'s  
known of for some time."  
  
"But if they see that, the U.N. could throw everyone off Earth!!" Lum  
exclaims. "What about Ten-chan?! What about Lan and Rei?! They like it on  
Earth...!"  
  
"Lum," he gazes at her. "I can't afford to put personal feelings over  
my obligations to my homeworld...either of them. That's the way it's been  
since the First Tag Race, remember? Right now, you can't, either. If Ten,  
Lan and Rei are kicked off, they'll still have homes waiting for them on Uru.  
We'll have a home here if need be. But there are five billion people on  
Earth. Don't their lives, their wishes, their destinies count?"  
  
The Oni pauses, then sadly nods...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Nine: Redemption" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-eighth of a series of fan-fiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE NINE: REDEMPTION," Shinobu's  
body is regenerated and transformed into a Sagussan. Junba does not escape  
her creator's wrath as a controlling program tries to force her back to Colony  
Seventy-one. Thanks to the Sceptre of Lecasur, Junba can undergo regeneration  
to remove Marinba's "presence." Before she could consider a relationship with  
Shinobu, Junba realizes she must eliminate her creator. Shinobu learns Lum is  
pregnant, but before Ataru can be told the good news, the Oni learns that  
Yethis' holophone transmissions Nene found have been decoded. The blatant  
racist and counter-revolutionary fervor of these messages sickens Lum. To  
make things more complicated, under treaty, Ataru is obliged to report his  
findings to the United Nations...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus, finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Junba," Ataru frowns. "I wish there  
was something I could do to help."  
  
Junba smiles, feeling her cheeks redden; Ataru had a myriad of reasons  
not to like her. "Thanks, Ataru," she sighs. "I...heard about those messages  
your troops lifted off Yethis' holophone files. What do you intend to do?"  
  
"Expose the truth and let Nature take its course," he sighs. Junba and  
Shinobu relax with Ataru and Lum in the *daimon'cha's* bedroom, his fiancee  
nursing Amora. The former hunter was unable to take her eyes off the angelic  
baby since she first saw her, something her would-be lover was quick to  
notice. "As for the U.N.'s reaction, well, we'll just have to wait and see,"  
Ataru continues. "Lum will take a copy of those recordings to President Lana.  
It all depends on what he does. Right now, we just wait and see."  
  
"That's good," Junba nods, gazing once more at Amora. She was amazed  
that Ataru, despite his reputation as an idiot, planned so much for his  
future. With her exposure to Shinobu's memories, she surmised that everything  
Ataru had done since Icarus had one goal: to ensure future peace without  
outside interference. Many of the Mikado's staff she knew were not like this.  
They were concerned only with maintaining their iron grip on power. That  
Ataru held them with such contempt was understandable.  
  
A warning buzzer sounds off, a holoscreen then appearing beside Ataru,  
revealing Makoto. "Ataru, we just received an emergency signal from the  
*an'san-Mikado,*" the shipmistress reports.  
  
"What do they want?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Their intelligence discovered a small group of cybernetically enhanced  
Mikado Marines en route to Earth. Their target may well be Tomobiki. Colonel  
Gomasur has already passed on the warning through diplomatic channels to the  
U.N. However, Earth forces are nowhere near equipped to handle a pack of  
Vosian terrorists."  
  
"Cybernetically enhanced?!" Junba blinks. "Did they find out who's in  
command of that force?"  
  
"Someone named Dosur, a lieutenant-colonel from their Fourth Regiment,"  
Makoto stares at her datapadd. "Real low slime, this one. He was in command  
of the force..."  
  
"...that helped Osur destroy Colony Seventy-one," Junba completes. At  
Ataru's questioning glance, she continues. "He's popularly known as the  
Butcher of Colony Seventy-one. The Rebel Alliance Army has put a million  
credit reward for his capture, dead or alive. If he's got a capable force  
behind him, I wouldn't give Tomobiki much of a chance, Ataru."  
  
"Here we go again," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Thanks, Makoto," Ataru keys controls on his armrest. "Mikan?"  
  
The image changes to the leader of Ataru's bodyguards. "Yes?"  
  
"What's the Cyborg's status?"  
  
"Fully operational, all systems tested," the engineer reports. "He's  
operating within normal CT parameters."  
  
"Have him taken to the Gatherer. Contact Makoto for the details, then  
get the necessary armaments from Lan. We're leaving in an hour."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mikan salutes, then the holoscreen disappears.  
  
Ataru sighs, standing. "I hate to eat and run, Junba. I really wish I  
could've done something to help you two..."  
  
"It's okay," Junba smiles. "Actually, would you mind if I came for the  
ride? I know how Dosur operates."  
  
Ataru nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later, the Gatherer assumes cloaked orbit over Earth. In  
that time, Tomobiki authorities declared martial law, getting everyone to  
safety sometime before Sagussan monitors detected the Vosians' arrival. On  
the bridge, the Cyborg flexes and unflexes his hands, Ataru's mind adjusting  
to the separated feeling being in the conscience transference machine gives  
him. "Everything's working okay," Mikan runs a tricorder over him. "Mind-  
shields operating within design limits, no threat to your *mei'na.* You're  
all set to go."  
  
"**Good,**" Ataru nods, taking Urban Assault Cannon in hand and charging  
it. "**What's the situation below?**"  
  
"The enemy forces number about fifty, all cybernetically enhanced,"  
Badoka reads from the science station's reports. "All of them are dispersed.  
They seem to be looking for something. No contact with local riot squads or  
Mendou/Mizunokoji paramilitary roving patrols."  
  
"He's waiting," Junba conjectures flatly. "For you, Ataru. He must've  
seen what you did to the Mikado on Colony Four. That may explain the  
cybernetics. Vosian hunters and troopers normally don't enhance themselves in  
this manner."  
  
"**Too bad for them,**" Ataru's good eye narrows. "**Analysis of the  
cybernetic components. What am I up against?**"  
  
"They look like the same type of components Aisuko Megane and her  
friends encountered with their bond-mates in Niigata, if the information we  
received from Gloriana is correct," Badoka reports. "Billions of nanites  
reconstructing their bodies, shielding them from normal weaponry."  
  
"**Understood,**" Ataru adjusts the Cannon's emitter wavelength to its  
tightest range. "**We'll isolate them once they're captured to prevent  
contamination. Ask one of the other engineers if it's possible to use the  
transporter to get the nanites out of their systems once they're subdued.**"  
  
"I'll ask them right now," Badoka makes the signal.  
  
"Be careful, Darling," Lum looks worried. "Nassur told me about Dosur.  
He's vicious."  
  
Ataru winks, keying his boom-tube controls. "**So am I.**"  
  
In a second, he disappears from the bridge...  
  
* * *  
  
Lan sits in her living room, gazing into the night. The surprise curfew  
had caught both her and Rei off-guard, trapping them inside their house and  
ruining their date. With the growing animosity in the U.N. and the Japanese  
government toward Urusians, she felt it prudent to not complain, keep Rei  
indoors. One false step and she would never see Tomobiki again. It was bad  
enough her plans to wreck vengeance on Lum were gutted thanks to Ataru and  
Sagussa, but to be tossed off Earth in disgrace would be too much to bear.  
  
The streets were quiet, punctuated intermittently by a passing tank or  
troop carrier. Mendou and Tobimaro Mizunokoji had turned their forces over to  
national control for this occasion. National control did not know what was  
going on. All that was hinted was that alien terrorists were coming to  
Tomobiki. Who could be coming here now? Ataru had destroyed everyone who had  
any grudge against any person living here...unless it was another hotshot  
wanting a chance to battle the *daimon'cha* in the open. "Morons!" she  
growls, standing and proceeding to the kitchen. "Rei-chan, are you okay?"  
  
The pilot, in tiger-bull format, relaxes in his chair nibbling his tenth  
beefbowl. His eyes sparkle with delight as he continues to eat. Lan feels  
her adrenaline rise in response. She loved it when Rei was happy; it made her  
happy. Very soon, he would probably finally work up the courage to ask her to  
marry him...in his usual way. Lan felt a frown twitch her lips. Rei's lack  
of natural intelligence was bothersome at times. But like Lum to Ataru, Lan  
could not imagine sharing her life with anyone else. Perhaps a Sagussan had  
bonded them together in the past like Noa bonded Lum to Ataru.  
  
The telephone connected to local lines rings. "Hello?" Lan picks it up.  
  
"Hi, Lan!" a cheery voice responds. "This is Aijooa Katsudooteki."  
  
The Seishin teen blinks. Chibi's girlfriend? Lan believed that with  
the way she went after Lum at times, her bodyguards would ensure no relation  
of theirs would want to have anything to do with her. "What is it, Aijooa?"  
  
"Well, I was running through my child studies notes for first year and I  
found something interesting," the heptathelete responds. "Would Rei mind if  
he was tested for dyslexia and dysphonia?"  
  
Lan stares quizzically at the receiver. "Dyslexia...?!"  
  
"It's a learning disorder," Aijooa explains. "Dyslexia is a form of  
aphasia; people who suffer from this can't understand or make use of words.  
It's a situation where a person can't teach himself how to read or interpret  
what's being said. Dysphonia is where a person can't vocalize what he wants.  
It may explain why people think Rei is mentally challenged. After watching  
him, I think that might be his problem. So I was wondering if he'd object to  
some testing."  
  
"Why are you concerned?"  
  
"Well, first of all, in my first year of university, I have to tutor  
someone who has special learning needs. Rei's as good a candidate as anyone.  
I've already discussed this with my instructor; he's okayed it. I don't think  
the U.N.'ll boot you off the planet just because your leaders are a pack of  
racist jerks. Since you two are getting married sometime soon, I might as  
well take advantage of times when Rei's here to help him with his basic  
learning skills."  
  
Lan blinks. She could not believe that after Rei had earned such a bad  
reputation among the people here, someone would actually be concerned for his  
education. "Why are you so convinced Rei-chan needs help?"  
  
"Lan, he's a pilot, remember? If he was as stupid as everyone says he  
is, he wouldn't have the raw intelligence to man a starfighter. I'm convinced  
that while Rei has no problems with physical motor skills, he has big problems  
when it comes to reading or arithmetic. All we have to do is teach him new  
ways of learning these skills. So, can you talk to him?"  
  
"I..." Lan pauses. What Aijooa said did make sense. "Well, it's best  
if you talk to him, show him what you want. I can't guarantee anything...eh?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lan stares out the kitchen window. Walking down the street past her  
house is a very dark, familiar form. "What's Darling doing here?!"  
  
"Ataru-chan's here?!" Aijooa wonders aloud. "What's going on?!"  
  
"I don't know," Lan shivers. "But he's here as the Cyborg. And when  
he's in that form, blood's gonna flow..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru strolls onto a bridge crossing the Tomobiki River, scanners on  
full resolution to detect where Dosur's forces lurked. Several were within  
several metres of his location. He stops and waits. Not for long. Emerging  
from an alley is a burly Vosian male looking like a warmed up Mr. Freeze, a  
giant cannon in hand. "There you are!" he cackles, taking aim. "Now, you're  
going to learn what it means to cross us!!"  
  
Keeping silent...talking to these idiots WAS wasted breath...Ataru draws  
the Urban Assault Cannon, clicking on automatic reload. Simultaneoulsy,  
internal sensors detected two behind him, weapons coming to bear. Life  
scanners detected that the nanites inside the Vosians' bodies formed a conduit  
system taking the place of their central nervous structures. A vulnerability  
to be exploited, Ataru muses as he dodges left. "That's the spirit!!!" the  
Marine in front of him fires.  
  
The bolt disintegrates the part of the bridge where the Cyborg once  
stood; Ataru had taken to the river, moving underneath. The Marines converge  
on the hole, their weapons firing. Given the progressing night, light under  
the bridge was non-existent...until a glowing red eye appeared. "**Missed me,  
missed me!**" Ataru taunts. "**Now you have to kiss me!**"  
  
A hand hydraulically extends from Ataru's arm, snaring the first Marine.  
The Vosian gasps with surprise as he is dragged down, his back crushed by the  
Sagussan's right knee-shield. Dropping him aside, Ataru takes the Cannon and  
fires two shots. The bolts slam into the other Marines, shorting out their  
mind's controls over their systems and they drop spasmodically into the river.  
Two more back-breakers, then Ataru returns to street level. The *an'san-  
Mikado's* body-handlers would get those three.  
  
With that, he races toward another section...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ten down...wait! Eleven!!" Badoka trills several minutes later on the  
Gatherer's bridge. "He's really going to town on these idiots!"  
  
"Wow!!" Junba leans over the engineer's shoulder. "I've never seen  
anyone move that fast in my life!"  
  
"Any civilian casualties?" Lum wonders.  
  
"Negative," Badoka shakes her head. "The enemy forces are moving to  
concentrate on Ataru's position...except this one!" she indicates a lone icon  
in Tomobiki's north end.  
  
Shinobu stares at the icon, then visualizes a district map. "That's  
where Lan's ship is located!!" she exclaims. "Who could that be?!"  
  
"You don't think Lan brought these idiots here, do you?" Junba muses.  
  
"If she doesn't want to face the World Court on attempted murder and  
terrorism charges, she won't," Lum shakes her head. "Who could that be?"  
  
"Scanning her now," Badoka programs the controls, then blinks at the  
results. "Lyna's Soul, that's no Vosian!! She's Seishin-Urusian!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone exclaims.  
  
"Age forty-six years, female," Badoka reports. "DNA scans show that's  
she's closely related to Lan...in fact," she stares at the screen, "that's..."  
  
"Her mother!!" Lum pales...  
  
* * *  
  
Lan leaps under a table as a bolt of energy disintegrates a nearby sofa,  
eyes wide with horror as she tries to back away from the monster stalking her.  
"Where were you, you naughty little girl?!" her attacker growls, a voice Lan  
hoped never to hear again. "Why didn't you come find me when our home was  
destroyed?!! Why didn't you ask about me?!"  
  
Lan stares at the creature who was once her mother. Chena Aruka levels  
a pulse cannon at her, cornering her daughter. Her eyes burn with a volatile  
mix of emotions as she gazes on the only remnant of her family. "You have  
always defied me!" Chena snarls. "You have always misbehaved, always blamed  
it on someone else, always refused to accept the responsibility a PROPER child  
should for her mistakes!! And then, you run off, hide on this planet, behind  
that witch who tried to take MY Mamoko away from me, care for her brat son...  
and don't say a thing! Ignore your poor, suffering mother!! Now, let's see  
you try to ignore me now!!!"  
  
Lan screams as she leaps clear of the bolt of energy, wondering why she  
deserved a day like today. Her mother had been a monster when she was a  
child. Now, if there was any vestige of humanity left in her, it was  
invisible. "Rei-chan, help me!!!" she bellows.  
  
Emerging from the kitchen, Rei's eyes widen on seeing his girlfriend  
flee the monster who had blasted her way in while he was eating. Bellowing,  
he transforms, then lunges...only to be stopped by a claw-like hand. "I heard  
that your mother and sister are dead!!" Chena icily glares at the tiger-bull.  
"I never liked your family, especially after what that bitch Yedris almost did  
to MY husband!! Now, I'll send you to join them!!!"  
  
With that, she delivers a bolt of energy at his heart, sending the  
transformed Oni flying through the kitchen wall and the outer hull into space  
at supersonic speeds!! "REI-CHAN!!!!!!" Lan screams...  
  
* * *  
  
Downtown, Ataru was facing a steadily decreasing number of Mikado  
Marines. Already, the curious have emerged to watch the *daimon'cha* deliver  
crippling blow after blow, before polishing them off with back-breakers to  
sever the spines and knock out the nanites' control systems. Given the  
Cyborg's inherent invulnerabilities, any nanite trying to drill into his flesh  
finds itself overwhelmed by the raw energy of the regeneration matrix. A  
half-hour after this donnybrook began, Ataru finds himself facing the last  
Marine, a strikingly handsome middle-aged man with icy eyes. Across his  
uniform rested an insignia indicating high rank. "**C'mon, sucker!!**" the  
Sagussan waves him on. "**I can keep this up all night! Can you?!**"  
  
"You're not going to send me to the cooler!" Dosur growls, firing his  
pulse gun.  
  
Ataru's arm-shield deflects the blow, then as he is about to leap onto  
the Vosian, a thousand kilograms of tiger-bull slam into him! The Sagussan is  
propelled into a car, Rei sprawling over him. "**Damn you, you mindless slab  
of beef!!!**" Ataru roars. "**I don't have time for this!!**"  
  
A punt vaults Rei back from where he came...just as Dosur tackles Ataru  
from the side, sending the two cyborgs sprawling!! "Now, I have you!!" Dosur  
rolls atop his leader's murderer, pulse gun aimed at his face.  
  
"**Wrong!**" Ataru's hands slam into the Vosian's shoulder, sending his  
back right into the Cyborg's left knee!!  
  
Dosur screams as the techno-organic connections to his body are severed,  
then is rolled off Ataru as the Sagussan stands. By that time, pairs of  
Vosian *an'san-Mikado* hunters are on the scene, placing the downed Marines  
into stasis fields and transporting them to their orbiting ship. "**Make sure  
you stay away from those nanites!**" Ataru reminds them as a crew arrives for  
Dosur. "**They'll have to be isolated until we get them out of their  
bodies!**"  
  
"You fool..." Dosur grits his teeth as two gloved hunters roughly lift  
him onto an anti-grav stretcher. "You can...never take them away from us...!"  
  
"What?!" Gomasur demands.  
  
The Butcher of Colony Seventy-one painfully laughs. "When we found this  
cache of nanites, they totally rebuilt us!" he sneers. "Even if you strip  
away our armour and weapons, they'll just make new ones!!"  
  
Ataru and Gomasur exchange glances. "If that's true," the leader of the  
*an'san-Mikado* grimaces, "...then they'll have to remain in isolation for the  
rest of their lives."  
  
"**Or we can put them through the transporter...at maximum particle  
dispersal,**" Ataru icily glares at Dosur.  
  
The Marine colonel shudders. "We'll think about it," Gomasur smiles.  
  
Ataru's arm-communicator then deploys. "Darling, there's one still  
active!" Lum's frantic voice calls over the line. "She's at Lan's house!!  
It's Lan's mother!"  
  
He blinks, surprised by that revelation. "**Lan's mother?! What's she  
doing with the Mikado Marines?!**"  
  
"She's now...my...wife!" Dosur spits out. "We found...her drifting in  
some escape pod...near Shingetsu. She...had a Lannarkite egg in her. The  
nanites...disposed of it. She...wanted to come here...settle some personal  
business, she said..."  
  
"Oh, no!!" Lum cries. "That means she's here for Lan-chan!!"  
  
"**So?!**" Ataru glares at the communicator.  
  
"Darling, you were never told this," his fiancee sighs. "Lan-chan was  
beaten by her mother when she was a child! You thought your mother was bad?!  
Lan's was worse and then some!! It was part of the reason Lan moved to Earth;  
she wanted to get away from her!"  
  
"**Why were we never told this?!**" Ataru demands.  
  
"It's...a long story," Lum sighs. "Please, Darling! If Lan's infected  
by those nanites, we've doomed her to a fate worse than death!! I know you  
don't like her but please, don't let this happen! Please!!"  
  
Ataru sighs. Personally, leaving Lan to her mother's mercy would be  
poetic justice for all the pain and humiliation the Seishin teen unleashed on  
Lum and her friends. Ataru knew Lum felt compelled to placate Lan for reasons  
remaining unclear to this day. Only when he stood up to her, publicly  
humiliated her, blew apart her "cute girl" facade and slammed her into the  
dirt did his fiancee gain the confidence to turn away from her "friend." But  
if Lan's mother abused her, it greatly explained Lan's erratic behaviour.  
"**I'll see what I can do,**" he reluctantly nods.  
  
"Thank you!" Lum breathes out in relief...  
  
* * *  
  
By now, Lan had escaped her damaged scoutship, seeking desperately for  
another place to hide. The streets were slowly filling with the curious,  
drawn by the sounds of battle to her property. Chena was on the lawn, her  
pulse rifle at the ready. "You come back here, Lan!!" she growls. "I didn't  
give you permission to walk away from me!!!"  
  
Lan finds herself against her front fence, tearfully staring at the  
advancing cyborg. One bazooka shot would blow Chena in half, finally stop the  
pain her mother had unleashed over the years. But...this was her mother! The  
woman who had brought her into this world. She could not bring herself to  
raise any sort of defence. What child could, even after all the pain...?  
  
Chena jolts as something massive slams into the ground behind her.  
Slowly turning, she finds herself facing the Cyborg's impassive face. "What  
do you want?!" she growls, bringing her pulse gun to bear.  
  
Lan moans. Suddenly everything was much worse than it had ever been  
before: her life was in the hands of the man she tried killing to avenge  
herself with Lum. A man who openly avowed his hatred of her and would do  
anything to rid Lum's life of her. "**Oh, please,**" the Cyborg crosses his  
arms. "**Don't let me interrupt the execution. This town's been praying for  
this for three years! Go right ahead; I won't stop you. Kill Rei if you  
want; we have no need for him either!!**"  
  
Lan feels all her strength ebb out as Chena lowers her weapon, turning  
back to her daughter. "Well, did you see that?!" she cackles. "These  
primitive monkeys know when to mind their own business...!"  
  
A hand lands on her shoulder. Chena is spun around, seeing a raised  
metal fist. "**Sorry!**" Ataru growls. "**But where I come from, YOU'RE the  
primitive monkey!!**"  
  
Chena is slammed into a tree with such force, it falls over! Ataru  
turns on her, drawing the Urban Assault Cannon, cocking it and fires. The  
bolt slams into Chena's leg, shattering the knee. She howls in pain as Ataru  
recharges his weapon and fires. Both legs, both arms, the stomach; it happens  
with the same regimented pace Ataru used to kill the Mikado. Finally, with  
her body all but useless, Ataru slings the Cannon, grabs her by the neck, then  
boosts her face-to-face. "**Sorry...but this IS personal!!**"  
  
His other hand wraps around, punching into her spine and ripping out a  
section! Lan's mother howls with agony as Ataru casually tosses her against a  
tree, then steps back. By that time, the crowd has streamed onto the lawn,  
aghast at the nightmare they had witnessed. Lan is being held up by Ataru's  
mother, who arrived when she heard that her son had returned. Ataru turns to  
her, unslinging the Cannon, charging it to maximum, then handing it buttstock-  
first to the sobbing Seishin teen.  
  
Chena trembles as rage boils in her daughter's eyes. She breaks away  
from Kinshou, grabs the Cannon, then draws it to her shoulder, the crosshairs  
locked on her mother's forehead. Ataru backs away, his hand out to the crowd  
to ensure they did not interfere. Helpless, Chena cannot even summon the  
power to look away. The silence is palpable as everyone stares first at the  
helpless cyborg, then at the angry teenager she had birthed.  
  
Suddenly, new sobs burst from Lan as she drops the Cannon, staggering  
into Ataru's embrace. The tension lifts as a team from the *an'san-Mikado*  
appear, stretcher in hand. "Take her away!!" Gomasur orders.  
  
Lan blinks, then gazes on the colonel. "Wh-why...?"  
  
"The nanites can't be removed from their bodies," he grimly sighs. "For  
the sake of every living thing in the local cluster, we'll transport them to  
an isolated planetoid we once reserved for alien criminals. The Zephyrites  
have offered one of their self-generating cloaked mine fields to ensure no one  
will escape to unleash them on innocent people. Should the impossible happen  
and they do manage to get out...we'll ask the Kamahanites or the Sagussans to  
destroy the planetoid."  
  
Lan blinks, then gazes once more on her mother. Chena stares at her  
daughter. Lan averts her eyes, her emotions overwhelming her as her mother is  
taken away. At that moment, the crowd parts, revealing a haggard Rei, now  
human. Seeing him alive and well, Lan cries out as she dashes into his arms.  
"Rei-chan!! Oh, Rei-chan, you're alright!!! Rei-chan..."  
  
The couple stagger to Lan's scout. Ataru watches them leave, then picks  
up the Cannon, staring at the energy readout. Zero. Slinging it, he turns to  
walk away when Kinshou gazes at him. "Did you ever feel that bad?"  
  
Ataru pauses, then soundlessly brings up a boom-tube...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Ataru relaxes on the Gatherer's bridge, drinking some  
himgh-tagh. The *an'san-Mikado* had just departed the system with their  
prisoners. No one in Tomobiki was seriously hurt outside Lan and Rei. The  
latter's mother had called from Sagussa, promising to visit as soon as her  
business in Uru was complete. Gazing at his homeworld, the *daimon'cha*  
sighs, then blinks as the side door opens, revealing Junba. "Nicely done!"  
she smiles, walking up to him. "And for your next performance..."  
  
"I am hoping that Yethis will decide to not push it," Ataru muses. "So,  
what're your plans now?"  
  
"Me?" the hunter crosses her arms. "I spent time with Shinobu's  
parents, telling them what happened. They...want me to stay with them, said  
it was alright. But this would be the first place Marinba'd look for me. I  
have to go somewhere where she'd have problems coming after me."  
  
"Outside of Sagussa, you don't have many options."  
  
"There is one," Junba muses, gazing into the passing starfield. "It's  
the option Hisur and Sianba took. Toukonokouen."  
  
Ataru blinks. He knew little about this planet. Seeing his questioning  
gaze, Junba explains. "Toukonokouen is located in the exact point where  
Vosian, Ipraedies and Yehisrite space intersect; it's just down the way from  
Reiner's Five. It's native population are pretty laid-back."  
  
"And you expect to find sanctuary there?!"  
  
"That's on the surface," Junba smiles. "Deep down, the natives are a  
very spiritual race, even more powerful than the Aimaiyites. They haven't  
developed much in the way of technology because they really don't need it.  
When Vosian and Yehisrite research teams tried to explore the place, they were  
welcomed with open arms...but told to behave themselves. It's the one time in  
Vosian history where the Prime Directive couldn't be applied."  
  
"So what makes this place a safe haven for you?"  
  
"Well, a lot of dissidents from Vos, Ipraedos and Yehisril have seen  
Toukonokouen as a sanctuary, a place where they could live their lives in  
peace without interference," Junba hums. "Early in his reign, the Mikado  
learned not to irritate the natives. He sent hunters after one group of  
dissident businessmen. The hunters returned mind-wiped, carrying a message  
from the Toukonokouen's leaders never to do it again. Emperor Schwartz and  
the *laqu'rs* have learned that lesson to their cost, too."  
  
"And if Marinba tries anything..."  
  
"She'll be stopped," Junba nods. "The Toukonokouen do NOT tolerate any  
disturbance on their planet. Some really wild rumours have circulated about  
what their magi could do to people."  
  
"I see," Ataru nods. "Well, if that is the place for you, then I won't  
stop you. But...where does this leave Shinobu?"  
  
"She...understands," Junba sighs. "She needs the chance to put her life  
back together. Right now, any idea of family is out for her. She needs to  
ensure she has a safe, normal life before considering having kids."  
  
Ataru gazes at her. "But you don't seem to share that right now."  
  
Junba jolts. "How did you...?"  
  
"The way you were looking at Amora-chan," Ataru smiles. "It spoke  
volumes. Have you discussed this with Shinobu? We do have a parthenogenetic  
clinic on Sagussa; Mie and Makoto are using it."  
  
"No!!" Junba forcefully shakes her head, then relaxes. "I'm sorry. But  
after I learned I was a clone, I developed an aversion to anything clinical...  
unless it was self-preserving, like the matrix. While it would help Shinobu  
and I in the future...we're not going to tie ourselves down at this time...the  
idea of having a genetic specialist perform something as intimate as creating  
new life doesn't thrill me. Too much of my life's already been ripped open  
for all to see. I want something to myself, Ataru. I want to stop feeling  
like a lab rat in some crazy experiment. I want to feel truly human."  
  
"I see," Ataru whistles.  
  
"At the same time, I want to do something which proves I'm not just a  
programmable soldier," Junba gazes conspiratorially at him. "With the way  
Marinba creates clones, she doesn't care too much about the natural way of  
creating life. I see now why the Sagussans detest clones; they're contrary to  
the natural order. I want to show the galaxy...show myself most of all...that  
I can do something Marinba can't or won't do."  
  
Ataru nods. "I see you've thought this out. Is there...some reason  
you've told me this?" he glances at her.  
  
Junba smiles. "I've shared with Lum and Shinobu what I want to do.  
They won't object if you won't." She pauses, breathing in, then adds, "Ever  
since we met, you've treated me with respect. You saw me as a victim, someone  
who needed help, not hatred. You were the one who ensured I could protect  
myself in case the worst happened. Even after learning I was a clone, you  
continued to give me a normal life, supported my relationship with Shinobu.  
You are the first person who has ever seen me as a person. Not as a clone,  
not as a puppet, not as a slave. I will always be grateful to you for that.  
Because of that...I would really desire it if you became the father of my  
first child."  
  
Silence for a moment, then Ataru stands, offering his arm. "I'd love  
to...as long as you keep me up to date about how she develops."  
  
Junba slips an arm around his. "Why do you think she'll be a girl?"  
  
"Just a hunch," he chuckles...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, the Gatherer slides into orbit over Toukonokouen. A  
beautiful tropical world with its population dispersed between small villages,  
several fair-sized towns and many farms, the world seemed no different than  
any other from orbit. Ataru, Lum, Shinobu and Junba beam down to the capital  
village's spaceport. The Vosian hunter is attired in local clothing: a T-  
shirt under coveralls with work shoes. The four face each other, then Junba  
shrugs. "Well, I guess this is it," she sighs, then embraces Lum. "You take  
care of yourself, Lum-chan. Watch your back, huh? It's not over yet on Uru."  
  
"I know," Lum smiles. "Don't forget, Junba-chan. You'll always have a  
place with us in Tomobiki."  
  
"Thanks," Junba nods, then embraces Ataru. "Thank you, Ataru-kun...for  
everything."  
  
"I'll never forget you, Junba-chan," he kisses her. "Peace, logic and  
harmony to you and your child."  
  
Ataru and Lum pull back as Junba and Shinobu face each other. "I  
wouldn't've minded if we had the baby together," the latter admits. "It would  
be the best way to keep us together."  
  
"You're not ready for that...and I can't afford to make you vulnerable  
because of me," the former shakes her head, then warmly kisses her. "I will  
always love you, Shi-chan, even if we don't reunite."  
  
"I will always love you, Ju-chan," Shinobu sniffs, then pulls away.  
"Good-bye."  
  
The nursing assistant moves to join her friends. Junba watches her go,  
then calls out, "Shi-chan!"  
  
Shinobu looks back. "I haven't forgotten my promise," Junba smiles.  
  
A beatific smile crosses the Terran's face. "I know."  
  
With that, Junba joins the line of new immigrants awaiting clearance to  
enter Toukonokouen society. Ataru, Lum and Shinobu exchange looks, then he  
looks up. "Henry, three to beam up."  
  
They disappear in a transporter beam. Junba watches them go, then  
smiles, turning to face the immigration officer, a native dark-skinned woman  
projecting a subtle air of authority. "Comin' to live here, childe?" she  
inquires, projecting a knowing smile at the Vosian.  
  
"For now," Junba admits. "That could change if matters go against me."  
  
"I don't think so, childe," the woman smiles, crossing her arms. "My  
name is Mayasu. People here call me Mama Mayasu. I can sense your strength.  
You'll make it through in due time...right back to her heart," she nods to  
where Shinobu once stood.  
  
"I hope so," Junba smiles. "For all our sakes..."  
  
*** To Be Continued ***  
  
**** **** ****  
NEXT STORY: The showdown comes as Lum forces a referendum. Will Earth be  
attacked or will Uru confront a civil war as Yethis launches his counter-  
revolution? Will everyone survive this unscathed?! Come back very soon for  
"Great Father Ataru Stage Ten: Revelations" to find out!  
**** **** **** 


	76. Great Father Ataru: Stage Ten - Revelat...

"Computer, run the message received here on Day 115, Sixth Igh, Second Fung,  
Eighty-third Daigh, Fifth Matagh."  
  
Shinobu reclines on her bed as the holoscreen deactivates, then projects  
Lum's image from Ataru's bedroom. "Hi, Shinobu," the Oni smiles. "By the  
time you see this, I'll be on Uru. I...I'm going to be busy for the next  
while, what with helping the Alliance implement the referendum. So much is  
still unsure. I..." Lum pauses, her voice breaking.  
  
Tears of exasperation and shame flow down her cheek as she gazes at the  
camera. "Those words Yethis and his friends spoke have filled me with such  
shame. Everything I believed in for so long is...worthless...hollow. Every  
time I look at Darling I shudder at the thought of what could've happened to  
him...to all of us!"  
  
Silence, then Lum bows. "Therefore, I ask you...to become Darling's  
bond-mate," she gazes at her audience. "You say there's nothing further to  
concern ourselves with, that all will be well. My sense of honour forbids me  
from accepting that until all possible or probable threats which could come  
from Uru are eliminated. Darling fought so long and so hard for us. I must  
do the same. Please, Shinobu...watch him. I love you both...and if the worst  
happens, I know you'll be happy together. Take care."  
  
  
The message ends. "*Further request?*" the computer inquires.  
  
"No. End of message," Shinobu sighs.  
  
Silence falls as the nursing assistant gazes at the deckhead. Outside  
of taking lessons from a horde of doctors and nurses, Shinobu exercised her  
new powers with the help of Mie and Makoto. Now, she had quite the decision  
before her. What was wrong?! True, Lum had been lied to, used by so many for  
their own ends. That she recognized it was a good sign. But to fly into the  
lion's den without her friends was madness. Only the "Hasei'cha" was over  
Uru; Lum had returned without Noa, which hurt the *ashi'cha* a lot. It was as  
if Lum was isolating herself from every person she had touched, fearing that  
continued contact would exacerbate the damage.  
  
"Damn, Lum, why are you doing this...?" Shinobu mutters...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Ten: Revelations" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Philip Gavigan for a plot suggestion  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-ninth of a series of fanfiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) The Sagussan calendar year has 420 *hi* (days), each the equivalent of  
20 hours, 54 minutes. Each *hi* is composed of ten *igh* (2 hours, 5 minutes,  
24 seconds). Each *igh* is composed of ten *fung* (12 minutes, 32.4 seconds).  
Each *fung* is composed of one hundred *daigh* (7.524 seconds), those in turn  
split into ten *matagh* (0.7524 seconds). The date and time on Sagussa would  
be read as follows: 1-ATARU'CHA-001.115.6.2.83.5 ("First age of Ataru'cha,  
Year One, Day 115, Sixth Igh, Second Fung, Eighty-third Daigh, Fifth Matagh").  
  
2) Part of this story is inspired by a short side-story Philip wrote called  
"First Impressions," which served as a reunion of sorts for the Miyaki family  
sometime after Ataru and Shinobu bonded. Thanks, Philip!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Got that? Good!...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
The red disc of Mars floats past the "Ossa'cha's" bridge viewports as  
Christine Yama takes in the breathtaking view of Earth's closest planetary  
neighbour. The Sagussan cruiser, an eight-kilometre long stork-shaped warship  
bristling with enough weapons to put her in the Gatherer's class of firepower,  
had been assigned to Earth sovereignty patrol two weeks before, shortly after  
that incident between Ataru and cybernetically-augmented Mikado Marines bent  
on avenging their slain dictator. The reporter cherished every chance she  
obtained to get close to the Sagussans; her reports about those people had  
helped make the Earth-Sagussa Treaty a reality.  
  
Not that Earth needed much in the way of protection, Christine felt.  
Having established some contacts with INN after the Colony Four incident, she  
learned that most races expressing interest in her homeworld were now cooling  
their heels, unwilling to provoke the Sagussans further. Christine felt  
relief; she doubted Tomobiki, home to her fiance's clan, could continue to  
take the pressure. Either Earth relaxed Resolution 444 to allow other Terrans  
contact with extraterrestrials, or the United Nations made it a total ban.  
  
A hand slides onto her shoulders. Christine sighs as she leans into  
Kuzo Murakami's side, allowing the doctor to embrace the reporter. "Ever  
thought you'd come out this way?" she wonders.  
  
"Actually, given my familial relations, my chances matched yours," he  
gently kisses her on the earlobe. "But, it is a beautiful view," he sighs,  
gazing as the mound of volcanic rock known as Olympus Mons, the solar system's  
highest mountain, passes to starboard.  
  
"Yeah!" Christine sighs.  
  
"Shipmistress on the bridge!" the duty watchmistress announces.  
  
Christine and Kuzo watch as Ranma relaxes in the command chair.  
"Report," the recently promoted pigtailed shipmistress stares at the duty  
datapadd beside her chair.  
  
"Ma'am, Sergei Ivanovich reports the surface explorers are ready to be  
deployed to the surface," the watchmistress/combat officer reports. "I've  
already informed Flightmistress Oksana to have the Gladiators on standby to  
take them down once Vladimir Aleksandrovich has certified their readiness."  
  
"Thanks," Ranma relaxes, then notices the couple. "Enjoying the view?"  
  
"Yes, you bet," Christine smiles as the shipmistress joins them. "I  
just hope the family enjoys it when they arrive."  
  
"That reminds me," Ranma turns to the duty officer. "When's Shuttle  
One-zero-one due?"  
  
Echoing the shipmistress' question is the tan bulk of the warpshuttle in  
question sliding alongside the "Ossa'cha." A transporter beam teleports in  
Ataru and Shinobu. The watchmistress calls the bridge to attention. "Welcome  
aboard, you two," Ranma smiles as she embraces the arriving couple.  
  
"Thanks, Ranma...Christine! Kuzo-chan!!" Shinobu beams as she embraces  
her cousin and future cousin-in-law.  
  
"Hi, Shinobu-chan!" Kuzo smiles as he returns her embrace, then gazes at  
the uniform. "Since when did you start wearing this?!"  
  
"Oh, since I was allowed to work on Sagussa as a nursing assistant,"  
Shinobu twirls around to show off her jumpsuit. "I still find it hard to  
believe that people on Sagussa have welcomed me to live with them."  
  
"Good for you," Christine smiles. "Be careful, Shinobu. I might be  
tempted to ask for an interview with you."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind it," Shinobu slips her arm around Ataru's as he  
walks up. "Who knows, Kuzo-chan. After I'm finished training on Sagussa, I  
could come help you do your research work on the Kinshasa Highway."  
  
"With their medical prowess, I'd hire you on the spot," Kuzo admits,  
then turns to Ranma. "Um, Ranma, I hope the crew doesn't mind, but I'm really  
not interested in going to bed with any of you, even if it's to have children.  
Olga made a pass at me when we were in sickbay discussing AIDS pathology."  
  
Ranma looks repentant. "Sorry about that, Kuzo. You should know we're  
mentally primed to seek out good genetic stock...and in my humble opinion, you  
would rate as the cream of the crop. Keep it in mind if you ever come aboard  
a Sagussan ship again."  
  
"I'll try," Kuzo perspires as Ataru and Shinobu titter.  
  
Ranma returns to her station as Warpshuttle 101 returns to Sagussa,  
replaced by the courier assigned to the Republic's Earth embassy. Another  
transporter beam produces a deceptively frail eighty-year old in an ice blue  
kimono decorated with doves. Her brown eyes, more befitting someone who loved  
to control her situation, are wide with panic as she feels herself, ensuring  
all the parts are present. "Am I still alive?" she wonders.  
  
"Grandma!!" Shinobu walks over to embrace her. "How are you?!"  
  
Ebi Miyaki jolts on seeing her granddaughter, then she embraces her.  
"Oh, Shinobu, my sweet, NORMAL child!!! Thank the gods you're here to talk me  
out of this madness...eh?!" She pauses, looking down at Shinobu's revealing  
jumpsuit. "Shinobu!!! What sort of rag is that?!!"  
  
Shinobu sighs. "Grandma, I'm now apprenticing as a nurse on Sagussa.  
This is the proper uniform a nursing assistant wears."  
  
"This...this...this is a harlot's clothes!!" Ebi exclaims. "Shinobu,  
how could you present yourself to your family dressed like this?!!"  
  
The Sagussans on the bridge gaze insultedly at their elderly visitor,  
some also appearing sympathetic for Shinobu. "Where did Shinobu find THAT  
sociological Neanderthal?!" the duty watchmistress hisses to Ranma.  
  
"Sophia, get Nodoka up here with her sidearm," the shipmistress orders.  
  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
  
Another courier arrives, beaming in Shinobu's parents. "Mom, Dad!!" she  
cries out, embracing them. "You're here!"  
  
"Hello, Shinobu-chan!" Kimiki smiles, then notices her uniform. "Um,  
when did this happen?!"  
  
"I was invited to live on Sagussa," Shinobu blushes. "I'm sorry I  
didn't tell you when Ju-chan and I visited the house earlier. Adjusting to  
being a Sagussan takes a lot out of someone."  
  
Ebi gasps. "You mean to say you're...you're actually one of them?!!"  
she exclaims, pointing at the bridge's occupants, then spins on Kimiki.  
"Kimiki, how could you let this happen to your poor, suffering daughter?!!"  
  
"Mother, Shinobu-chan was very badly hurt when they found Junba-chan on  
Colony Seventy-one two weeks ago," Kimiki's voice drips scorn, reminding Ataru  
of the many spats between Kinshou and Nagaiwakai. "The Sagussans regenerated  
her. While they were doing that, they asked her very kindly if she'd want to  
experience what Lum and Ataru have experienced. Shinobu said 'yes.'"  
  
"What?!!" Ebi gasps, then spins on Ataru. "You!!! This is all your  
fault, you trouble-making scoundrel!!! You can't leave my poor Shinobu-chan  
alone, can't you?!! After making her suffer for all those years, you can't  
make her suffer enough, can't you...?!!"  
  
The doors part and the ship's coxswain appears, a very intimidating  
pistol strapped to her side. "You wanted to see me, Shipmistress?"  
  
Ebi turns to see the pistol partially drawn from its holster, then clams  
up. "Just stay here, Chief," Ranma smiles. "We might need some crowd control  
when Hitomi and Shinobu's sisters arrive."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Nodoka nods.  
  
Silence falls as darkness surrounds Ebi. "'S-s-sisters?'" she stammers,  
then angrily spins on Kimiki. "Sisters?!! As in PLURAL?!?! YOU DIDN'T!!!!"  
  
"I did! What did you expect me to do when they came into our lives,  
Mother?!" Kimiki smiles, delighted by her mother-in-law's suffering, then  
blinks as a transporter beam is heard. "Ah, that must be them now!"  
  
Everyone turns to see Shinoko, Nintaiko, Hitomi, Aijin, Joshu and Jijo  
arrive, along with their husbands/life-mates, Shinoko's and Atako's adopted  
daughter Junko and Nintaiko's and Donna's adopted daughter Annabelle. Ebi  
feels the strength go in her legs as Kimiki walks up to embrace them. "Oh,  
its so good to see you all again!" she beams. "I'm so happy you came!"  
  
"Someone isn't," Sophia whispers to Ranma, indicating Ebi.  
  
The shipmistress chortles. Soon enough, the crowd gathers around Kuzo  
and Christine, welcoming the latest person to join Shinobu's extended family.  
The reporter is taken totally by surprise on hearing their origins, especially  
Shinobu's reformed future-selves, now happily married to the former members of  
Furinkan High's Chemical Club. Nintaiko, Donna and Atako are visibly ready to  
give birth, while the others have yet elected to reap the joys of childbirth.  
"You look like you're about to explode, sis," Ataru kisses Atako's cheek.  
  
"I feel like it sometimes," Atako exhales noisily. "Especially when  
Junko-chan wants to hog all of my time! I'm concentrating too much on  
ensuring nothing goes wrong when I give birth to Tatsuko-chan. I wasn't  
emotionally primed from birth to do this, you know."  
  
Nintaiko shuffles up. "Be at peace, dear sister," she pats Atako's  
stomach. "Pamela and Anna are just as nervous. Little Tatsuko will not be  
alone when she embraces the wonders of the Cosmic Chain of Life."  
  
Ataru shudders. Reiko had told him how Nassur's and Benten's daughter  
Junba had taken control of her mother during the latter stages of her  
pregnancy. It had caused some pretty interesting incidents, especially since  
the baby had taken interest in Ten-chan. He hoped his sister and the two  
Nendo-kata were being spared this "joy." "Well, we might as well leave the  
bridge so Ranma and her crew can get back to work. The Soviets need to get  
their probes onto the surface."  
  
* * *  
  
Unnoticed by the "Ossa'cha's" scanners, an Urusian battlewagon slips  
past Saturn, having de-warped after a full-speed run from Toshitto, the Union  
colony closest to Earth. On the bridge, the crew assumes yellow alert as the  
captain, a rougish young Oni dressed in something Captain Harlock would not  
consider odd, scowls at the tactical schematic of the solar system. "Cloak  
the ship, slow to three-quarters sublight," he orders.  
  
The tiger-striped warship vapours and disappears. "Ship is cloaked, all  
weapons are on standby," the first officer, a well-toned Seishin woman, calls  
from her station. "Captain, you've yet to explain to us what we're doing in  
this solar system."  
  
"We're on sovereignty patrol," the captain reports matter-of-factly.  
"Regardless of what the monkeys on Earth say, this is still nominally Urusian  
space. We're here to ascertain if other races are building bases here."  
  
The crew exchange worried looks. Ever since the Sagussans made their  
interest in Earth public, a state of total chaos enveloped the Urusian  
military. The Tribal Council had yet to express clear policy about the  
newcomers and their treatment. Sayan Renning's death had thrown the high  
command into disarray. Then to add the political problems, the Union  
leadership had to face the Democratic Alliance. It was understandable that  
uncertainty adversely affected morale throughout the ranks.  
  
The first officer chews on her lower lip. Sunda Hoth was not a  
descendant of Imperial stock; her family, like hundreds of others, adopted  
family names after the Revolution. But Sunda had served often enough with  
Imperialists to know the contempt they held for other races, especially the  
Terrans. Were Earth still without official diplomatic contacts of any sort,  
missions like this were possible.  
  
However, the Federation worked at placating the Sagussans, giving them a  
free hand in this sector to force the Dominion and the Ipraedies to back off.  
Sunda personally had no opinion about what Earth did with itself; in the end,  
it was their business. But Imperials like her commanding officer, bearing a  
two century grudge for their lost fortunes, looked upon Earth as their private  
possession, to be brought to heel when the right climate came.  
  
She stares at her scanner, then blinks as an ominous blip detected over  
the fourth planet. "Sir, sensors indicate unknown contact over Mars!" she  
reports.  
  
The captain braces himself, then nods. "Helm, alter course to  
intercept. Sensors and ECM, commence scans when we're within range."  
  
"Aye, sir," the officers respond as the battlewagon heels over.  
  
Sunda shudders, then turns on a tape recorder secluded in her pocket.  
If things went out of control, she would need all the evidence she could  
bring...  
  
* * *  
  
"...so Catty-sensei said to me 'What is the logic of carrying a child to  
term?'" Shinobu snickers. "I told her that it was the only way to keep roving  
eyes off you...and she STILL didn't get it!!"  
  
Everyone, now in the cruiser's observation gallery below the main  
bridge, laughs as the vodka and sake are passed around, the former brought  
aboard for the Soviet space agency delegation now deploying unmanned  
observation posts over Mars to enhance Terran understanding of the red planet.  
After meeting all her granddaughters, Ebi got herself soused, praying that  
something would come along to restore her family to "normal." Everyone  
ignores the matriarch's inebriated mutterings save for the ship's doctor,  
Olga, covertly watching her protectively. "Well, I'm happy that things are  
pleasant for you," Kimiki pats her daughter's knee. "It's so nice to have the  
whole family together, even if it is briefly."  
  
"Well, we're welcoming a new member to the clan," Shinobu indicates  
Christine relaxing beside her fiance.  
  
"Not to mention other new members," Atako inhales as her daughter  
fidgets.  
  
Olga immediately walks over, tricorder out. "Sensei, no," Shinobu pulls  
out her own scanner. "It's all right. I'll do it."  
  
Olga nods, then returns to Ebi's side. "They're...quick, aren't they?"  
Toshoba muses.  
  
"Best-trained medical corps in the galaxy, according to Nassur-kun,"  
Shinobu runs her scanner over Atako, then Nintaiko and Donna for good measure.  
"But they still need a lot of training in bedside manner," she whispers.  
  
"Well, you'll teach them that," Kimiki smiles.  
  
Shinobu blushes. An intercom bleeps. "Attention all decks," first  
officer Malanka reports. "Gladiators, commence observation base deployment.  
All Soviet personnel to Science Scanner Room One to monitor operation." The  
announcement then repeats in Russian.  
  
Ataru strolls over to the closed windows, flipping a control. The  
shields open, revealing the dusky red ball of Mars. Launching from hangar  
decks forward, the cruiser's compliment of Gladiators race off to various  
points on the surface in Guardian mode, their arms holding small observation  
bases. Everyone gathers by the windows to watch. "If the Soviets did this  
without our help, their rockets would be just getting here," Ataru explains.  
"And then, there wouldn't be any guarantee that the bases would land in the  
right places."  
  
"Life goes on," Shinobu crosses her arms. "It's good."  
  
The nursing assistant spares a glance at her former boyfriend. Lum's  
words echo in her mind. After all the jealousy, anger, misunderstandings and  
blind hatred, the proposal from the Oni scared her. Actually become  
bond-mates with Ataru? Such an idea went along with Mecha's warnings about  
isolating herself...but at the same time, it still frightened her. She had  
mind-melded with Ataru in the past. But *marei'cha* implied something more  
permanent, more intrusive. Even now, understanding what she was capable of  
doing, Shinobu was scared. Should she bring forth the subject now, in front  
of her relatives?  
  
Absently, she reaches out to hold his hand. Ataru blinks as the gently  
psi-probes bounce off his shields. Something was bothering Shinobu, something  
very important if what he felt was accurate. It was good that Shinobu was  
touching base with her family again; unlike the maddening comedy of errors he  
had to deal with, her relatives were very supportive. Even now, her parents  
and sisters supported her move to Sagussa, her drive to expand her knowledge,  
open her horizons. He hoped she would be in the mood to talk about this when  
they were alone. He gives her a gently squeeze, then moves to allow others  
the chance to stare at the panorama before them...  
  
...and as luck would have it, the red alert sounds off. "All personnel  
to action stations!!" Sophia's voice barks, then repeats in Russian. "All  
civilians to designated security zones!! Red Alert! A cloaked alien vessel  
now entering defence zone!! Red alert...!!"  
  
"Now, what?!" Ataru looks up, then presses the intercom. "Ranma, what's  
going on?!"  
  
"We're not sure, sir!" the shipmistress reports. "Long-range scanners  
reported a disturbance in local quantum energy fields. Nothing which other  
units could detect, which produces a high probability that we have something  
coming in...and it's not local!"  
  
Ataru bites his lip; the Tritonians eschewed cloaking devices. "Bring  
the Gladiators in once they're done with the observation units! Get someone  
down here to escort everyone to sickbay; it's the safest place on this ship!"  
  
"Aye, sir!!" Ranma replies, then cuts the link...  
  
* * *  
  
"Single vessel in orbit over Mars," Sunda reports. "Vessel ID's as a  
Sagussan Type 47 heavy cruiser, pennant number NCS-474, R.S.S. 'Ossa'cha.'  
Sensors also indicate smaller craft on Mars' surface. ECM configuration makes  
them to be Gladiator fighters, perhaps the 'Ossa'cha's' point-defence flight."  
  
The bridge crew tenses as the giant ship appears on the forward  
viewscreen. Having never engaged something that big before...the only ship  
compatible to Sagussan ships-of-the-line was a Kamahanite Planet Destroyer...  
everyone wonders what awaited them at day's end. The captain scowls at the  
tan ship, uncaring that the "Ossa'cha" outgunned him two-hundred to one.  
"What are those smaller ships doing?!" he wonders.  
  
Sunda stares at her scanner. "They seem to be deploying unmanned static  
probes on Mars' surface. But...ECM indicates that the probes' technologically  
can't be Sagussan. I'd say they're from Earth."  
  
The captain's scowl deepens. "Terran probes deployed by Sagussan ships.  
What a pathetic disguise! I knew they were establishing a base here!!"  
  
Several of the bridge crew stare at their commanding officer. Sunda  
blinks, then calls up an official translation of the Earth-Sagussa Treaty  
provided by the Federation. Scanning down the paragraphs, she stops at Clause  
Seven:"  
  
7.1 The Fifth Republic of Sagussa agrees that if an intergalactic force  
continuously threatens the sovereignty of the United Nations of Earth and/or  
her member states, that defence bases to be operated and administered by the  
Republic of Sagussa Navy will be constructed on Sol-IIIA (Luna) and Sol-IV  
(Mars). However, to ensure the galactic peace, the Fifth Republic of Sagussa  
will notify the following parties of the intent to execute this clause:  
  
a) The Kingdom of Neptune-Triton;  
b) The Galactic Federation and/or successive alliances to which  
the Kingdom of Neptune-Triton is a member state;  
c) The Holy Republic of Zephyrus; and  
d) The Confederation of Vos."  
  
Looking up, she calls out, "Captain, should we not contact the  
Tritonians and ask them if they've been told about a possible Sagussan defence  
base on Mars?"  
  
The captain spins around. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Captain, the Sagussans are bound by treaty to notify neighbouring  
powers if they intend to establish a base on Mars. A simple confirmation  
would prevent any misunderstandings between us and them."  
  
Many of the bridge crew visibly sigh, relieved that someone was trying  
to keep the situation calm. Unfortunately, the captain has other ideas. "The  
Tribal Council doesn't recognize that scrap of paper those zombies signed with  
those monkeys, Number One!" he icily snarls.  
  
"But the Galactic Federation does," Sunda warns. "And we're a part of  
the Federation, Captain. What they decide, we have to follow..."  
  
"Enough!!" he snaps. "Weapons, all guns and missiles at the ready!!  
All fighters to the catapults!! Stand by to de-cloak!!!"  
  
The crew leaps to action. Sunda blinks, horrified at his orders!  
  
* * *  
  
"ECM reports the bogie's guns have gone hot!" combat chief Manya states.  
"ECM also reports the bogie is an Urusian battlewagon, Kashin class."  
  
Ataru stands behind the watchmistress' post, his eyes locked on the  
wavering bit of distortion now growing as the cloaked ship approached the  
"Ossa'cha." "Are you sure it's Urusian, Manya?" he gazes at her. "It could  
be a stray Niphentaxian."  
  
"Negative, sir," she shakes her head, staring at him. "SIGINT has run  
their command and control intercom messages through the warbook. Definitely  
UDF, confirmed five times."  
  
Shinobu stands beside Ataru. "What are they doing here?!" she hisses.  
"They can't be here because of what you did before Colony Four..."  
  
"Only Captain Invader and his family knows that...and I know Lum's dad  
enough that he won't do anything until he knows the whole story," Ataru cuts  
her short, then stares at Ranma. "Let's be friendly...but cautious."  
  
"Aye-aye," the shipmistress nods. "Sophia, up shields and weapons.  
Manya, pass it on to Lily that all Gladiators are to stay on Mars until the  
situation is secure. Once you've done that, open hailing frequencies."  
  
"Aye, ma'am," Manya makes the signal.  
  
A minute later, the cigar-shape of a Kashin-class warship appears off  
"Ossa'cha's" starboard bow, all her long guns and missile launchers trained on  
the cruiser's superstructure. Ataru once lost self-control every time he saw  
those tiger-striped warships; before he met the Sagussans, the largest ships  
he had ever seen were Zephyrite battlecruisers, Windy's command being about  
the same size as Invader's. He fights the surge of contempt; given a  
three-century occupation added to six centuries of technological feudalism and  
two centuries of a military junta, the Urusians had come very far. "Incoming  
message," Manya reports.  
  
"On screen," Ranma relaxes.  
  
The battlewagon's captain appears, contempt leeching from his features.  
"This is Captain Sakimu Tenwan of the U.D.F.S. 'Repia,' 'Ossa'cha.' You are  
trespassing in Urusian-claimed space! Withdraw at once or be fired upon!!"  
  
The screen goes dark. "He's got to be kidding!" Ranma snorts.  
  
"He must be related to Cal Tenwan," Ataru muses. "He's on our hit-list.  
Manya, can you get TECHINT to tap into that thing's computer and find out  
where this ship's based?"  
  
"Already done that," Manya smiles. "'Repia' is a part of the Sixth  
Battle Squadron based on Toshitto."  
  
"Shades of nepotism," Shinobu muses.  
  
Ataru's eyes roll. "Manya, open hailing frequencies."  
  
"Aye, sir," Manya keys controls.  
  
"Sakimu!" Ataru barks. "This is Ataru Moroboshi!! You're the one who's  
in contravention of a lot of things, primarily the First Tag Race agreement!  
Since you Imperials constantly insist that Resolution 442 has no legal status,  
you better remember that by making ME Earth's tag champion, you gave me the  
power to state whether or not I'd allow your people to come into *this solar  
system!* Therefore, you have five minutes to clear out of this system,  
*relav'sh*...or else it's war!!"  
  
He draws his fingers across his throat to get the line shut down.  
"Ataru-kun, are you sure you can do that?!!" Shinobu pales.  
  
"It's the only language some idiots understand," he sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"HOW DARE HE?!?!?!" Sakimu howls over some barely contained giggles from  
the younger crewmen, his body trembling from Ataru's brutal insult.  
  
Nearby, Sunda smiles admiringly at Lum's fiancee. Ataru must have heard  
that insult...its translation is so vile, it makes this writer blush...from  
either Lum or Invader. Out of curiosity, she calls up the official transcript  
of the First Tag Race agreement. Sure enough, Clause Ten stated that if he  
won the match, the Earth tag champion had the undisputed right to order  
Urusians off-planet if he felt Earth's culture and society threatened. A  
counter-punch by Invader in response to Yethis' threat to re-launch the Tag  
Race if Ataru was incapacitated or killed. She turns to Sakimu. "Captain, he  
is correct," she reminds him. "Under the rules of the Tag Race, he has every  
right to order us away from this system."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Sakimu spins on her. "How dare you take that monkey's side  
over ours, you traitor?!! Weapons, lock all guns on that thing and blow it to  
hell!!!"  
  
Everyone gasps, staring in disbelief at him. "Captain, say again...?"  
the weapons officer pales.  
  
Incensed, Sakimu whips out his pistol and aims it at the officer's face.  
"I said, open fire!!! NOW!!!!  
  
"Captain, you can't...!!" Sunda gapes.  
  
"SHADDUP!!!" Sakimu swings the pistol on her. "FIRE!!!!"  
  
Gulping, the weapons officer presses the red toggle...  
  
* * *  
  
The "Repia's" guns open up, bolts of supercharged energy slamming into  
the "Ossa'cha's" shields with little effect. However, given both ships' close  
proximity to Mars, the shock of the blasts rocks the giant cruiser. From a  
distance, it seems as if the "Ossa'cha" was caught in a gentle wind. However,  
inside, some inertia dampeners, untouched by maintenance engineers since the  
cruiser's re-activation over Den'sha Two, fail. One is the one covering the  
ship's primary medical station.  
  
Chairs are knocked over as everyone tries to keep her footing. Atako is  
one of those who fails; she slams hard into a bulkhead, then collapses as a  
sharp pain lances across her abdomen. "Atako!!!" Shinoko gasps as she kneels  
beside her life-mate. "Are you okay?!!"  
  
"No...no...oh, Tatsuko-chan, not now...!" Atako's eyes glisten with  
tears as she tries to stop the inevitable.  
  
Shinoko yanks open her kimono, eyes widening. "Oh, damn, her water  
broke!!" she gasps. "Get her on a table!!!"  
  
Olga is right at work. "Computer, modify Diagnostic Table Six to natal  
configuration," she orders. "Activate sterile fields around patient,  
childbirth configuration. Shinoko, get her ready. Rest of you, out of here!"  
  
Others immediately withdraw to the waiting room outside. Before she  
could depart, Nintaiko blinks. "I...believe Pamela has also decided it is  
time, Sensei."  
  
Donna gently supports her to another table, then sits herself down.  
"You, too, Donna-san?" Olga wonders.  
  
Donna nods, still quite calm. "Since my life-mate and I conceived at  
the same time, it is probable that..." She suddenly gasps as a pain brings  
her to her knees. "Correction...make that definite."  
  
"Damn!" Olga sighs. "Sickbay to bridge. Nursing Assistant Shinobu  
Miyaki, report at once. Your three siblings are giving birth!"  
  
"Birth...NOW?!?!?!" Shinobu screams, then replies, "On my way, Sensei!"  
  
"Good!" Olga breathes out. "Computer, configure Diagnostic Tables Two  
and Three to natal configuration. Same stipulations as Table Six. Activate  
Emergency Medical Hologram, run child-care program. Replicate two times."  
  
As Shinobu arrives, three holographic Kuramas appear. "Please state the  
nature of the child-care emergency," the doubles of the child services chief  
politely inquire.  
  
Shinobu gasps in disbelief as Olga faces them. "Three women are giving  
birth," the doctor reports, pointing out the three mothers-to-be. "Patient  
One: Donna Miyaki, crossed-over Nendo-kata, template Ellsian. Patient Two:  
Nintaiko Miyaki, crossed-over Nendo-kata, template Terran. Patient Three:  
Atako Moroboshi, Avalonian, template male Terran."  
  
"Acknowledged," the three holograms reply, then proceed to work...  
  
* * *  
  
"Damage?!!" Ranma barks.  
  
The "Repia" continues her assault on the seemingly unfazed "Ossa'cha."  
"Save for inertia dampener damage, negative," chief engineer Katarena reports.  
"All weapons and shields at maximum power."  
  
"Response, sir?" Sophia stares at Ataru.  
  
The *daimon'cha's* jaw is set, though regret shines in his eyes. "We've  
given them the warning. They fired first. Return fire."  
  
"Aye, sir," the weapons officer smiles as she presses a red toggle...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ossa'cha's" starboard long guns level on the diminutive Urusian craft,  
then discharge their lethal loads. The bolts of energy laugh at the puny  
shields, then shred the hull like tissue paper. Inside, the crew screams as  
many abandon their posts, watching the warp core disintegrate from one volley.  
On the bridge, everyone is flung to one side as the "Repia" takes on a deep  
port list. Inertia dampeners and gravity control go haywire as the  
battlewagon's forward motion slows, her mass now falling under the gentle  
influence of the red planet below.  
  
Sunda is one of the first on her feet. "Report!!"  
  
"All engines gone, ma'am!" the engineering officer coughs, staring at  
his shorting-out console. "Weapons out, shields are wrecked...we've had it!!  
Mars' gravity's got us! We're going down!!"  
  
The first officer looks around. Panicking faces stare back. "Signals,  
hail the 'Ossa'cha.' Inform them we surrender and are preparing to evacuate!"  
  
"Aye-aye, ma'am!!" the communications officer nods.  
  
Several crew tense at Sunda's order, confusion and wonderment shining in  
their eyes. "I know," she smiles. "We provoked this mess. Right now, if  
cool heads don't prevail, we're facing a war with a race we can't defeat. If  
we move quickly, we can salvage this situation and save millions of lives.  
I'll speak for all of you. Where's the captain?"  
  
The helmsman is kneeling beside the captain's chair. A fragment of  
steel had lanced into Sakimu's neck, sending him to the floor. "He's dead,  
ma'am."  
  
"Okay," Sunda nods. "Everyone to the lifepods..."  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, "Repia's" shatter hulk burns up in Mars' atmosphere,  
her surviving crew safely in the "Ossa'cha's" brig. The repairs to the  
Sagussan cruiser are swift, the mood in her crew upbeat after the announcement  
of Atako's, Donna's and Nintaiko's daughters being born is relayed from  
sickbay. Even Ebi, now somewhat sober thanks to the brief battle, is more  
than happy to hold her new great-granddaughters Anna, Pamela and Tatsuko in  
her arms as their mothers recover.  
  
As senior surviving officer, Sunda is personally interrogated by Ranma  
over her captain's actions. Her personal tape recorder is copied, providing  
evidence of Sakimu's plans to launch a battle regardless of the new political  
situation. With selected crew interviews, Ataru decides that the battle was  
solely instigated by one demented individual hell-bent on upsetting the  
current reform drive on Uru. To that end, after the Miyaki clan and the  
Soviet team are transported back to Earth, the captured Urusians are turned  
over to the Royal Tritonian Defence Force for eventual repatriation to Uru.  
  
However, such does not end this day for Ataru or Shinobu...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum-chan asked that?!" Noa gapes. "What is with that girl?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Shinobu shrugs. Presently, she and Ataru relax with  
Noa, Mie, Makoto, Shiko and Reiko in the Chamber's master bedroom several  
hours after returning to Sagussa. "It's as if she's afraid that being near us  
will cause more trouble! I've never seen her like this, Ataru-kun! I'm  
starting to get really scared!!"  
  
"I know, I know," Ataru sighs, handing Amora to Noa. "I did all that  
work for us. Acting like the typical male protecting the home, keeping my  
'helpless' wife safe. Now she wants to do something in return, prove herself  
equal to the relationship. Damn, I should've done something to help her  
understand that she doesn't have to prove herself anymore to me. I just hope  
that it isn't too late."  
  
"She knows that, Ataru," Noa cuts in, giving Amora her formula. "But  
right now, she has to prove this to herself. The responsibility was always  
there waiting for her; it's only now that she's taking it. In a sense, she's  
at the same point you were a year ago."  
  
"When Ataru-chan was in Takenotsuka, Mom told me something," Mie gazes  
at her former classmate. "When someone grows up, he walks that path alone.  
We're still Lum-chan's friends, Shinobu. We'll be there when she needs us.  
But our being there when she goes through this may do her more harm than good,  
especially now that Reiko-chan and Amora-chan are involved."  
  
Shinobu sighs, then gazes at Ataru. "Well? Do you want to do it?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
The nursing assistant sighs, then smiles. "I don't want to second-guess  
you anymore," she looks at the Esanta'cha. "I want you to be a part of my  
life, Ataru-kun. I've always wanted you to be a part of my life."  
  
He sighs, then nods. Their hands gently touch the other's face as  
psi-shields drop, their minds gently merging. Thoughts, feelings, dreams, all  
intertwine. They feel the others lending their support to the bond, help it  
solidify. Finally, the two, once separated, reunite, never to be parted.  
  
"Do vanan'cha, marei'cha-Shinobu," Ataru intones.  
  
They kiss. "Do vanan'cha, marei'cha-Ataru," Shinobu smiles.  
  
Mie and Makoto embrace. Shiko holds Reiko, beaming in approval. Noa  
stares at Amora, who watched Ataru bond with Shinobu with wide eyes. The baby  
then reaches out. "Dada," she burbles. "Oba-...chan."  
  
Shinobu rises, then takes Amora from Noa. "Hi, Amora-chan!" she gushes,  
rubbing her nose against the baby's forehead, eliciting a giggle. "You wanna  
be with your daddy? Here you go, Amora-chan!" she hands her to her father.  
  
An intercom signal sounds off. The image of Asagao, intelligence chief  
concerned with Uru, appears beside Ataru. "Sorry to interrupt, Ataru."  
  
"What is it?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"You better see this," Asagao keys a control.  
  
The image changes to portray a richly-detailed throne room, a  
tiger-striped tapestry hanging behind the throne. Sitting there is Yethis  
Seq, bedecked in the finery of a Lord of the House, sigils of the Seq House  
and the Urusian Empire draped over his dress uniform. Beside him is a thin,  
gangly middle-aged man similarly dressed. Both look displeased.  
  
"This is Lord Yethis of the Seq House, leader of the Imperial Round of  
Uru," the chief-of-staff gravely intones. "I am transmitting to you from the  
mansion of the former governor of the colony of Toshitto, Lord Cal of the  
Tenwan House, co-leader of the Imperial Round. This message is a warning to  
those who would sell the birthright of the Urusian Empire to lessers and  
slaves...and their allies.  
  
"Two hundred years ago, a traitor to the Urusian Empire, Syl Aruka, made  
the lessers and slaves believe they had the right to ordain their own destiny,  
disobey and rebel against their rightful rulers, seized property which was not  
theirs and bring down the ancient compact which ruled Uru for centuries. She  
paid for her betrayal with her life. Unfortunately, her poison made others  
believe their leaders were worthless, unworthy of the respect due them. With  
that, they destroyed the Empire, replace it with a bastardization calling  
itself the Urusian Union.  
  
"Since then, those who understand the true order of things have worked  
to ensure that the Union would fail, ensuring the restoration of the Empire  
and the Imperial Houses. However, during that period, other traitors have  
tried to 'progress' the cause of the lessers and the slaves, unleash mob rule  
and the Terran perversion called 'democracy.' The Imperial Round does not and  
will not accept this. Urusians were meant for better things than considering  
themselves equal to slaves like the Noukiites...or potential slaves like the  
Terrans," the general sneers at the camera.  
  
"To that end, the Imperial Round declares the colony of Toshitto free  
from the control of the traitors in Onishuto," Yethis continues. "While we  
would not desire the break-up of the Urusian Empire, this is a necessary  
measure to ensure the destiny of our people. The only way Toshitto will be  
restored is if the following conditions are unilaterally met:  
  
"First, the Tribal Council must disband. President Lana must resign,  
then surrender himself for trial. The Articles of Union and the present Union  
Constitution are to be scrapped. The Imperial Round is to be acknowledged as  
the only ruling body in the Empire. All ancient powers given the Imperial  
Houses are to be restored. The Urusian Defence Force will surrender all  
command and control of their forces to the Round.  
  
"Second, the traitors leading the Democratic Alliance are to be arrested  
and tried for their treason. Those supporting the Alliance will be subject to  
re-education, reminding them of their proper place in the Imperial order.  
  
"Third, the Dominion of Noukiios will be re-annexed to the Empire, her  
citizens returned to their prior status as slaves. Education programs will be  
initiated to remind them of their proper place.  
  
"Fourth, the planet Earth will be annexed to the Empire, her citizens  
made slaves to the Imperial order. Education programs will also be initiated  
to instruct them in their place in the Empire.  
  
"Finally, the so-called fiance to the Empress Lum, Ataru Moroboshi, is  
declared a criminal terrorist for his involvement in the murder of several  
Heads of Houses. He, his family and that planet of zombies he leads are  
considered forfeit to the Empire for their attacks against the Empire and the  
Imperial Round..."  
  
"That's enough!" Ataru waves the screen away. "Asagao?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" the intelligence officer responds.  
  
"Call Benten," the *daimon'cha's* eyes narrow. "Operation: Silent Night  
is a 'go.'"  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru: "Stage Ten: Revelations" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
450 Clare Avenue South, Welland, Ontario L3C 3B3 Canada  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Philip Gavigan for a plot suggestion  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
**** **** ****  
Forty-ninth of a series of fanfiction stories based on "Urusei Yatsura"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "GREAT FATHER ATARU STAGE TEN: REVELATIONS," Shinobu  
attends a family reunion aboard the "Ossa'cha," now in Mars orbit to aid the  
Soviets deploy research stations on the red planet. Lum, prior to returning  
to Uru, asks Shinobu to become Ataru's bond-mate. After Shinobu's grandmother  
gets over the shock of having six granddaughters through Kimiki, an Urusian  
battlewagon commanded by an Imperialist attacks. The "Ossa'cha" destroys the  
craft, thus provoking a possible war between Uru and Sagussa. On Sagussa  
later, Ataru and Shinobu bond, then overhear Yethis declare the Urusian colony  
of Toshitto the core world of the reborn Urusian Empire. Thanks to outrageous  
demands concerning Earth and Sagussa, Ataru launches Operation: Silent  
Night...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Minot Air Force Base.  
  
The colonel, in charge of one of the United States' strategic weapons  
reserves, stands before a gathering of his command. Flags flutter in the  
early morning breeze as the airmen, the people in charge of one part of the  
American nuclear triad, await the arrival of their guests. Orders from  
National Command Authority...the President of the United States...had arrived  
the previous night. The United States, along with the other declared nuclear  
superpowers, were, on behalf of all of Earth, going to war with another race.  
  
The airmen tense as the distant rumble of impulse jets thunder through  
the North Dakota morning. Behind them stood row upon row of America's nuclear  
might. Poseidon, Trident, Minuteman III, MX. Soon, they would be retrofitted  
with counter-ECM systems meant to spoof Urusian Defence Force sensors,  
reprogrammed with new target information, then shipped onto the Gladiators of  
the Fourth Sagussan Fleet for the hop to Toshitto. What would happen next  
depended on the rebellious entity now calling itself the Urusian Empire.  
  
For those gathered here today, this operation, Silent Night, is the high  
point of their careers. Before the First Tag Race, they were poised, ready in  
training if never psychologically in spirit, to unleash Armageddon to save  
America and her allies from the godless hordes of Communism. The revelation  
of aliens had hit them hard. What good were MIRV-fitted ballistic missiles  
when seemingly magical technology would knock them out of the sky...or worse,  
return them to rain on American homes, American families?  
  
The Tripwire incident offered a ray of hope for these people and their  
counterparts around the world. Once the shields and high-tech ECM were gone,  
Urusian starships were just as vulnerable to a well-aimed Trident as a  
wet-navy battleship. That incident served as the basis for Silent Night. The  
Sagussans would swoop in, knock out all of Toshitto's defenses, thus lay the  
colony bare to a massed nuclear attack from Earth. If the Urusian Empire did  
not surrender, it would die in radioactive fire.  
  
The impulse roars become muted as the Gladiators switch to retrojets,  
allowing the giant fighters, thrice the bulk of a B-52, to coast to a landing  
without disturbing the neighbours. As five flights, fifty Gladiators, of the  
First Defence Squadron wheel up, the base band strikes up "Book of Days." The  
colour guard raises the United States, UN and Sagussan flags in salute. The  
pilot of the first machine disembarks, then with her wingmate, marches up to  
the reception party. The airmen snap to attention as salutes are exchanged.  
  
"Flightmistress Tita, Republic of Sagussa Navy, Colonel...?"  
  
"Colonel Mark Tibbits, United States Air Force. Flightmistress, if your  
mounts are ready, we can start loading our birds."  
  
"Very good, sir. We need fifty volunteers to fly with us. Pilots,  
RIOs, nuclear missile techs...just as long as they're willing to fly."  
  
"Ma'am, the whole damn base'd come out if they could. I'll see to their  
assignments right now."  
  
"Good. Let's go to war!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lan sometimes hated the men in black. Field agents of the United  
Nations Special Committee on Alien Affairs, these black-suited people wearing  
dark shades meant to make them unrecognizable in a crowd were the real banes  
of her life on Earth. Outfitted with the best Zephyrite technology (no doubt  
imported by Nagaiwakai Moroboshi) until recently, when Sagussan technology  
became available, they always were around to ensure Lan was not doing  
something stupid, like exporting weapons to terrorists. While Lan understood  
their purpose, ensuring the damage that could be inflicted by aliens kept to a  
bare minimum, she wished they would leave her alone and allow her to carry out  
her plans of vengeance against Lum. None the less, there were two of them now  
driving up, along with the science advisor from the Sagussan Embassy, Sora.  
  
She could guess why they were here. Yethis' announcement had caused a  
firestorm throughout the Galactic Federation. Naturally, President Lana  
declared Rei's uncle a traitor, then declared a state of emergency. No other  
government, not even the Seifukusu Dominion, refused to recognize the Urusian  
Empire until all threats against non-Urusian races were eliminated. Invader  
was field-promoted to admiral and put in charge of all Urusian military forces  
to ensure order. For the most part, it worked: only a hundred UDF warships  
rebelled and redeployed to Toshitto. Noukiios declared war on the Empire,  
then dispatched a powerful expeditionary force to destroy one Imperial  
formation near Machibusu. To prevent reprisal, Zephyrus sent a crusader fleet  
to the Urusian-Noukiite frontier, augmented with a Vosian fleet. All of Uru's  
other borders were shut down as the other Federation worlds sought to contain  
the rebellion, prevent it from blowing up into an intergalactic conflict.  
  
The doorbell rings. Lan walks over to open it, smiling. "Hi, c'mon in!  
I knew you people would come sooner or later."  
  
She recognized one SCAA man, an elderly Caucasian with salt-and-pepper  
hair known only as Kay. Lan liked him very much; he was straightforward and  
honest. The second, an athletic African-American, was unknown. "Hi, Lan,"  
Kay smiles. "This is Jay, my new partner. You should know Scientist Sora for  
the Sagussan embassy."  
  
"Hi, Jay...hello, Sora," Lan shakes Jay's hand, then nods at Sora.  
  
"Nice place for a spaceship!" Jay whistles, taking in his surroundings.  
  
Space cadet, Lan concluded. "We don't mean to bother you at a time like  
this, Lan, but I take it you know about General Yethis," Kay sighs.  
  
"The whole galaxy knows by now," Lan's eyes roll. "It's actually been a  
quiet two weeks since Mom and her *friends* came by." She indicates a couch.  
"Here, relax. Want some tea?"  
  
"Please," the two Terrans and the Sagussan sit.  
  
Lan returns a couple minutes later with a tray of tea and biscuits. "I  
notice the change," Kay smiles, indicating Lan's tapered ears and fangs.  
  
"Actually, Koosei and Aisuru Megane talked me into it," Lan pours them  
tea. "After dealing with Mom, they suggested that it was time to stop  
pretending I was a native. Everyone knew who and what I was...and after they  
learned of Mom, everyone wanted me to feel at home here...but as I really am."  
  
The two SCAA men absorb that information. "We heard there were some  
marriages," Jay muses.  
  
"Gods, everyone's hitched now...or having kids! Hei-chan and  
Ookako-chan just gave birth to theirs two days ago, right along with the other  
Nendo-kata!" Lan laughs. "Sakura and Tsubame are married, the guards are  
engaged, Mendou has agreed to marry Asuka even though Osooko just gave birth  
to her daughter..." A forlorn sigh escapes her. "It's like everyone's moving  
away from everyone else. We're wondering where did the time went."  
  
"Everything evolves," Kay smiles. "Anyhow, as you can guess, there are  
those in higher echelons who want to ensure that no Urusian transmitter can  
operate on Earth. We'll just temporarily disable it, then restore it when the  
emergency's past."  
  
"Sure!" Lan shrugs, waving Sora upstairs. "You know where it is; you  
people've been here often enough!"  
  
"I'll just be a minute," Sora smiles as she heads up.  
  
The two Terrans exchange concerned looks. "There's one more thing," Jay  
sighs. "Where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, he's my fiance, now!" Lan giggles, then shudders as tears flow down  
her cheeks. "He...Aijooa, that's Chibi's girlfriend, she believes he has  
dyslexia and dysphonia. She volunteered to give him special tutorials to help  
him speak and understand things more...he...he..."  
  
Lan breaks down, burying her face in her hands as sobs escape her.  
"When did he leave?" Kay gently inquires.  
  
"Th-this morning..." she sniffs. "He...he saw the message...heard what  
his uncle was planning...then took off without saying a thing to me..."  
  
"Lan...Admiral Invader requested that we ask you," Jay fidgets; he had  
heard how volatile this woman could be. "Do you have any idea which side  
he'll join when it all goes down? We know his squadron's based on Toshitto."  
  
Lan helplessly shrugs. "I...I don't know."  
  
Both Terrans sigh. "Lan...we'll visit Sakura and tell her what's  
happened," Kay smiles. "Why don't you stay with her or your other friends? I  
think you really need them right now."  
  
Lan tearfully nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Citizens of Earth...the President of the United States of America."  
  
Of the Big Five, the American president, because of his previous career,  
was asked to speak for five billion Terrans; they did not call him the "Great  
Communicator" for nothing. His message is translated into the major Terran  
languages plus various intergalactic languages so all those concerned,  
especially on Uru and Toshitto, got the message. "Good evening, my fellow  
citizens. Normally, I would say 'my fellow Americans'...but this time, I  
speak for all Terrans, who this day face a threat unlike anything we have  
previously met. It is a sobering thought.  
  
"For the last thirty years, we have hosted travellers from abroad, who  
have come to Earth for many reasons. We've welcomed them. Even though we  
felt unsure and afraid of their strange powers, we met them in peace and in  
the spirit of Unity shared by all sentient beings. Even three years ago, when  
the existence of extraterrestrial life became general knowledge, our doors  
remained cautiously open. For the most part, those who have arrived have done  
their best to feel welcome, allow themselves to merge with our customs and  
traditions, so they could enjoy the fruits of living on, what to them was, a  
strange world, full of mystery.  
  
"Notice, I said 'most.' For there were those who conspired to bring  
misery and war to us, destroy us as a race so they could press their own evil  
agendas. The First Tag Race three years ago was a calculated response to a  
threatened invasion by one of the galaxy's rogue states, the Ipraedies Empire.  
Earth is sandwiched between several great powers, all of whom covet our sector  
of space. Further, there were those from beyond, those who cared not about  
what their acts would do not just to us, but our galactic neighbours. Our  
system-mates, the Tritonians. The Urusians, the Noukiites, the Zephyrites,  
the Seifukusu and their allied races, the Gomianites.  
  
"Eventually, we said 'enough.' The time had come for Earth to shed her  
veil of innocence and embrace the galaxy beyond. We joined forces with a  
vast, newborn yet ancient power, the Fifth Republic of Sagussa. Four months  
ago, our first bold step for all mankind beyond the veil of our solar system  
became possible when we signed a treaty of friendship and alliance with the  
Fifth Republic. For the most part, the outside galaxy welcomed this alliance.  
It guaranteed stability, it kept the peace. Those who opposed it, for one  
reason or another, have been dealt with. Save one.  
  
"Two days ago, rebel elements in the Urusian Union declared the colony  
of Toshitto independent of Uru. Their leaders are fanatics, people determined  
to overthrow their current government and resore a feudal tyranny known as the  
Urusian Empire, which ceased to exist two centuries ago in the revolution  
which ushered in the modern Urusian Union. This act has caught the Urusian  
people in the midst of devastating change. As we speak, many Urusians are  
working for the full democratization of their Union, to bring the breath of  
freedom and justice to all Urusians.  
  
"To those people and those who support them, Earth wishes you well. We  
have no conflict with you nor do we seek one. It is with those who would  
destroy your gallant efforts that we now take to task. It is with the entity  
called the Urusian Empire that the United Nations of Earth, supported by the  
Fifth Republic of Sagussa and the Dominion of Noukiios...now declares war.  
You think us slaves, tail-less monkeys, primitive fools worthy only of your  
contempt, mere targets for your conquest and control.  
  
"Well, General Yethis, we think you and those with you are nothing more  
than butchers of a caliber even lower than Aldoph Hitler and his Nazis...and  
you know what the people of Earth finally did with them. If, by chance, you  
do not...you will soon learn ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Toshitto is one of three Urusian colonies which act as a lynchpin in a  
layered defensive strategy guaranteed to prevent the Union from being attacked  
by Uru's three main galactic rivals; the Dominion, Noukiios and Ipraedos,"  
Asagao briefs the Gladiator squadron commanders and their Terran support team  
leaders in the "Lyna'cha's" planning room. "Toshitto itself was the last  
world settled by Urusians to be freed from the Seifukusu Dominion eight  
hundred years ago. It cost the Urusians, then equipped with technology some  
decades ahead of Earth's current levels, six million lives to clear the  
Dominion from the planet. This was when the Dominion fleet was cut off from  
reinforcing the garrison or performing a Dunkerque-like evacuation.  
  
"Today, we face the same situation...but this time, we have several  
advantages. First, thanks to our Terran friends, we have the ICBMs. Once the  
Urusian Defence Force nets are neutralized and all planetary defence batteries  
eliminated, nothing will stand in the way of a massive nuclear attack. All  
squadrons will converge on Toshitto like we did over Phentax Two. Second  
advantage is that all civilian habitations, which are relatively safe from  
possible nuclear fallout, are undoubtedly strife with Democratic Alliance  
supporters waiting for the chance to overcome Cal Tenwan's internal security  
forces. When the Urusians attacked the Seifukusu garrisons, there was no  
fifth column supporting them. Third, there will be no ground campaign; the  
ICBMs will be doing all the work. Questions?"  
  
"Actually, I have one...concern," a British officer raises his hand.  
  
"Yes, Group Captain?"  
  
"Ma'am...there are four hundred Gladiators in the Fourth Sagussan Fleet.  
Each is now shipping six ICBMs. On the average, seven MIRVs in each missile.  
That's approximately 16,800 twenty-megaton warheads you're about to unleash on  
one planet. Don't you think that's overdoing it?"  
  
Asagao smiles, then turns to an American major. "Major, what's the area  
of Los Angeles and everything out to San Bernardino and Santa Anna?"  
  
"I'd say about 7500 square kilometres, ma'am."  
  
"Comrade Colonel, how many ICBMs would you call on to destroy that  
amount of territory?" Asagao turns on a Soviet rocket forces officer.  
  
"Well, Comrade Chief Investigator, our missiles are designed to destroy  
everything to a radius of thirty kilometres from Ground Zero..."  
  
"Twenty-nine thousand square kilometres, give or take," Asagao cuts in.  
"Thank you, Comrade Colonel. In other words, four ICBMs would be enough to  
wreck Los Angeles. Now...imagine an area that large...and EVERYTHING in that  
area is a military reservation. Toshitto has twelve of these."  
  
The Terrans blink in disbelief as a schematic appears before them.  
"Each were originally Dominion military bases, all built of both concrete and  
reinforced duranium, many times tougher than the U-boat bunkers in France  
during World War Two," Asagao explains, indicating the bases' many features.  
"Over the last eight hundred years, the bases have been expanded and improved  
to include full shipbuilding and ship maintenance facilities, quarters for a  
corps' worth of UDF Marines, hundreds of sovereignty patrol fighters..."  
  
"In other words, twelve bloody Gibraltars," the British officer muses.  
  
"Exactly," Asagao nods. "Yethis chose the place to launch his rebellion  
well. Toshitto sits at one end of a corridor between Zephyrite and Ipraedies  
space which links one wing of the Federation...Uru, Noukiios, Fukunokami, Elle  
and Tengu...with the others. Earth-Triton sits at the other end. With the  
Imperials in control of Toshitto, the corridor is effectively blockaded, the  
Federation is severed. The Urusians have no choice but to either give in to  
his demands or allow others to preserve the Federation."  
  
Everyone grimly nods. Feb walks up. "Those who accompanied you will  
fly back-seat with our pilots. Please inform your troops to keep conversation  
to a minimum; our pilots will have a lot on their minds. Don't be afraid;  
each of you will have a flight suit which, in the worst case, will see you  
beamed back aboard the monitors long before you come to harm. Once the  
missiles are on their way to target, the Gladiators'll have to deal with  
fighter patrols and small ships; we'll hopefully catch the capital ships in a  
Pearl Harbour situation. If any get away, the monitors and other units will  
deal with them. Other than that, good luck and let's get it done!"  
  
* * *  
  
Due to a slower maximum speed, the lone Urusian warp-capable fighter  
finds itself some distance behind the Earth-Sagussa force as it dewarps on the  
outskirts of the Toshitto home system. Its pilot is characteristically quiet,  
though the urge to shout in anger shudders his taunt frame. He pulls out a  
small photo, displaying him with the woman of his life, an icon of couples  
across the galaxy. He left without explaining things to her. Despite his  
speech problems, he always knew she understood him. But before, Rei only  
asked simple things of Lan.  
  
Now...  
  
He smiles. Aijooa had offered to help him overcome his problems, allow  
him to understand things others took for granted. Rei was surprised. Aijooa  
even helped him muster the words to propose to Lan after Sakura and Tsubame  
married, not only his expected "Will you cook for us for the rest of our  
lives?" but "Will you marry me and love me?" It confirmed for Rei that  
Tomobiki was now his home. Lan loved it there. She had friends there. He  
now had friends there.  
  
And now...now he had to ensure it stayed that way.  
  
Rei blinks at an incoming signal. Pressing a toggle, he is surprised to  
see Kitei, his commanding officer, appear, now in her fighter. "Rei!" the  
golden-haired Oni breathes out. "There you are! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I...came for Uncle," Rei's lips quake.  
  
Kitei blinks. After five years, she was used to reading Rei's unspoken  
intentions. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaims. "The Sagussans are everywhere  
and they're out for blood!! If you fly in there, you're bait for a  
Gladiator's guns!!!"  
  
"I...have no choice," Rei sighs, then clicks off the monitor.  
  
Bracing himself, Rei powers his machine towards Toshitto...  
  
* * *  
  
"They actually declared war on us?!!" Cal Tenwan exclaims. "Who do  
those monkeys think they are?!!"  
  
Yethis chuckles as the remains of the Imperial Round gather in the  
governor's main reception hall overlooking Toshitto's capital city. Internal  
security forces were fanning out to shut down elements of the Democratic  
Alliance, close off avenues of resistance. The Urusian Defence Force units  
under Imperial command were now rearming, preparing for the Empire's first  
move of conquest: Earth. While the Noukiites proved surprisingly able to  
eliminate some loyalist forces before they could join their brothers, with  
Toshitto's vast armouries supporting them, the Imperials would deal with their  
former slaves soon enough.  
  
"It was a wasted performance, I admit," the former chief-of-staff  
sneers. "Then again, I have heard he was a pathetic actor. It doesn't  
matter, Cal. We've suffered a lot to get here, but now that we're here, I see  
a golden road ahead of us all!"  
  
Everyone echoes his statement with cheers and raised glasses. A servant  
then enters. "M'lord, the chief of internal security is here," she bows.  
  
"Show him in," Cal orders.  
  
A gruff brigadier general marches in. "Sir, begging to report, but  
riots are now in progress in all the major city centres. The Alliance's  
lackeys are proving to be more than a passing nuisance."  
  
"I'll have military forces dispatched to augment your troops," Cal  
sighs. "Is that all?!"  
  
"No, sir. We've done an accounting of all local forces based here.  
Several sovereignty patrol squadrons and minor ships got away." His eyes fall  
on Yethis. "The Seventh Frontier Group was among them, sir."  
  
Yethis closes his eyes. Rei was gone. Damn Des and his blood-thirsty  
desire to eliminate Yedris before Yethis could convince his nephew to join the  
cause! "Thank you for informing us of that, General," he nods.  
  
"Sir," the officer salutes, then departs.  
  
Cal stares at his friend. Spending so much time on Uru had kept Yethis  
too close to devious sorts like Des Azu and Vel Pochik. Cal wondered if all  
the back-dealings had twisted Yethis the wrong way. The Empire needed bold  
leadership to take it to a new tomorrow. "Losses are always expected, my  
friend," the former governor sighs. "You should know that."  
  
"Yes, they are," Yethis adjusts his glasses. "But even when they come,  
they always hurt...especially the personal ones."  
  
Cal nods. At that moment, a distant rumble is heard, like the clap of  
lightning from far away. It is quickly followed by another...and another...  
and another. Soon, the air echoes with one rolling wall of faint noise.  
"What the hell is that?!" Cal demands, rising.  
  
"Look!!!" an aide points out a window.  
  
Everyone rushes to a window, eyes widening in horror as a reddish glow  
rises over the mountains to the north of the castle. Everyone here knew that  
Toshitto's sun always rose in the east!  
  
* * *  
  
"Same strategy, different planet, different targets," April muses as the  
battle progresses. "Ataru's right, Feb. We must be living right."  
  
The Strategic Defence Director laughs as the "Lyna'cha" assumes high  
orbit over Toshitto. As expected, most of the Imperials' ships were in  
drydock; there were just two picket lines of destroyers to interest the  
Sagussans when they swooped in. Already, rover units outside the system were  
intercepting and cutting off all Imperial communications. However, this time,  
the reconnaissance droids intercept Democratic Alliance communications, switch  
them to Imperial frequencies, then beam them in. With the resulting chaos,  
there was no way Yethis and his cronies could be warned about what was going  
on before it was too late.  
  
Already, the monitors were in position, the first flights of Gladiators  
leaping from their decks, their wings carrying almost half of Earth's total  
ICBM arsenal. Normally, the Sagussans would play this out like they dealt  
with the Niphentaxians; destroy mobile forces, then let ships blast surface  
targets from orbit. However, given that Earth's leaders wanted a hand in the  
battle, as well as the uniqueness of attacking Toshitto, the inclusion of  
thermonuclear ballistic missiles became a factor in Feb's plan.  
  
Toshitto's bases were constructed of materials designed to resist beam  
and particle weapons from orbiting starships. Given the awesome output a ship  
like the Gatherer could unleash, that type of shielding was useless...if you  
did not care about the effects such bombardment unleashed on the planet's  
crust. The plan demanded that Toshitto remain a viable colony, which would be  
impossible if the planet's surface was catastrophically destabilized. The  
Niphentaxians were experiencing this problem resettling Phentax Two. Tuning  
down the weapons would prolong the agony, perhaps run the risk of enemy forces  
escaping. Hence, a short-range vapourizing blast which would have little if  
no effect on solid bedrock was required.  
  
Sagussa had no thermonuclear bombs. Earth did. Case closed.  
  
"First waves going in," Jun reports from her station.  
  
"Give them the green light," Feb orders. "No parlay. We've warned them  
enough. Now they learn it the hard way."  
  
"Aye, ma'am."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's going on?!!" Cal screams.  
  
The Round had assembled in the colony's defence command centre, located  
in the basement of the governor's residence. Presently, Toshitto was besieged  
from all sides by alien fighters. "We didn't see them until they were atop  
us, sir," an exhausted major reports. "The picket lines were wiped out in the  
blink of an eye, then the alien carriers launched their fighters. All our  
main bases are under attack."  
  
"What are they using?!" Cal wonders.  
  
A technician looks up, quite surprised. "Sir...solid-rocket missiles  
carrying multiple plutonium thermonuclear warheads."  
  
Everyone exchanges looks. "Earth's atomic arsenal!!" Yethis exclaims.  
"Those flying scrapheaps shouldn't be penetrating our defence nets! Get them  
to fire back on their launch platforms!!"  
  
"We can't punch into their on-board computers, sir," another technician  
reports. "Each of the missiles has a jamming system which shields them from  
our interference...and they arm the instant they launch!!"  
  
"Then shoot them down with surface-to-air units!!" Cal snaps.  
  
"They're being jammed and targeted by the orbiting fleet as they  
activate!" a third technician explains. "And the static units on the bases  
are vapourized when the missiles strike!!"  
  
Everyone exchanges desperately angry looks. The Sagussans were not just  
destroying the Empire's means of expanding its power, they were doing it  
employing primitive rockets which would have never come close to hurting them  
had they not been shielded. Earth's arsenal was destroying the Urusian  
Empire! "Open hailing frequencies to the enemy commander!!" Cal snaps.  
"She's that Toukonokouen woman, I think...Feb's her name!"  
  
"Aye, sir," a technician punches controls.  
  
The main viewscreen melts into Feb's bored features. "Oh, what do you  
want, Governor?" she sips her snifter of brandy.  
  
"That's LORD Cal to you, Feb!!"  
  
"That's FLEET SHIPMISTRESS Feb to you, GOVERNOR Cal!" Feb's eyes narrow  
as her voice turns to ice. "Or should I say EX-Governor Cal! That now makes  
you less than nothing...which is what you were in the first place!! President  
Lana has dismissed you and charged you with treason! Since he's busy working  
with the Tribal Council preparing the Union for the Alliance's referendum, he  
has no time to spare...pardon me, WASTE...on you and your playmates! So the  
United Nations decided, as a good neighbour, to help take out the trash! Now,  
unless you're here to talk about terms of unconditional surrender of what  
forces you may have left after we're done, don't bother me."  
  
The screen goes dark. A chill falls over the room as everyone realizes  
that the Sagussans were no longer playing games...and were not going to give  
the Imperials a break until they were battered and dying. A choked sob echoes  
from behind them as technicians quickly abandon their posts, exiting for the  
safety of the streets. "Wait!" Cal barks. "Traitors! Where are you going?!"  
  
"You saw what they did to Phentax Two!" a major barks. "If you want to  
die, go ahead!! You're not taking us down with you!"  
  
"I'll have you all shot," Cal draws his pistol.  
  
Another technician draws hers and shoots the governor through the neck,  
then runs out before Yethis or the others could respond! "What do we do?!"  
one demands, trying to keep the wounded governor alive. "We're cornered and  
we have no way out!! We have to surrender!"  
  
Angrily, Yethis grabs him by the throat and yanks him back to his feet.  
"We will NOT surrender!!!" the chief-of-staff barks. "Think!! The Sagussans  
are concentrating their attack on the military garrisons!! They're keeping  
the cities intact so that the Alliance can sway the lessers against us!!  
We'll force them to attack the cities by having the internal security attack  
the lessers! Once the Sagussans move to stop them, all of Uru would rise up  
to destroy them!! Now, fetch the commander of the colony's internal security  
force...now!!!"  
  
"Yessir!!" he barks, running out of the room.  
  
"Can you do that?!" another exclaims. "What if the Sagussan decide to  
hold off and allow it to happen!!"  
  
"Don't be an idiot!" Yethis sneers. "Moroboshi and Lum are a pair of  
bleeding hearts!! They'd kill themselves or kill the aggressors before they  
allowed innocents to be harmed! In the fight, innocents will die...and when  
they do, the Sagussans' ambitions for this galaxy die with them!!"  
  
Yethis shudders as a maniacal laughter escapes his lungs...  
  
* * *  
  
Rei guides his machine over the smouldering inferno which had once been  
the home base of the Seventh Frontier Group, his home away from Lan and  
Tomobiki. Two hundred ICBMs levelled the place, butchering thousands of  
lives: sailors, marines, pilots, civilian support staff. He shudders at the  
horror of thermonuclear war visiting an Urusian world for the first time since  
the Union Revolution. Uru had evolved away from such "dirty" weapons. Earth  
and Sagussa were reacquainting Uru with them. With a gentl e press of his  
control stick, he flies off. His uncle would not be there. No location close  
to the obvious targets. The Sagussans were out to de-claw the Imperialists,  
then chop off the heads of their leaders. The same as Phentax Two, this time  
scaled back to spare millions of trapped civilians in the cities...  
  
Cities?  
  
Rei smiles. He knew where Yethis would be.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tita, you're close! Confirm who that fighter is!" Yookihi barks over  
the comm lines.  
  
"I see him! Tally-ho!!" Tita barks as she banks left, her Gladiator  
having long fulfilled its strategic bombardment mission, now on combat air  
patrol. The lone Urusian fighter had flown into the free-fire zone virtually  
unopposed, which surprised the ace. Well, another flag on the carapace, as  
the old Warsuit saying went.  
  
"Okay, pal, who's side are you on?" she licks her lips in anticipation  
as her fingers arm the wing particle cannons...  
  
* * *  
  
Rei's eyes narrow as he sees Toshitto's capital loom before him. The  
garish castle, used by Cal Tenwan as his headquarters, was in a hill  
overlooking the city. Typical Seifukusu-Imperial placement of a lord's keep  
above their vassals. The pilot switches to thermal scan. A small stream of  
personnel scampered from the lower command centre. Several were moving back  
to one of the towers. Rei smiles. His mother always described Yethis as  
pompous, always wanting to stand above others. There is where he would be...  
  
* * *  
  
"All the installations are gone, sir!!" an aide reports as Yethis and  
his friends return to the meeting hall. "Casualties number in the millions!!  
We have to surrender!"  
  
Growling, the chief-of-staff draws his pistol and shoots the aide  
between the eyes! "Surrender if you want!!" he snarls, then tenses as the  
sounds of a fighter echo through the walls. "What the...?!"  
  
Running to a window, he blinks on seeing a sovereignty patrol fighter  
race at the castle, gun ports blazing. The governor's home shudders as shell  
and particle shot rip through the old masonry, collapsing whole sections in  
one pass. Yethis ducks as shrapnel kills several of his remaining allies,  
then looks out another window at the identification markings.  
  
Seventh Frontier Group. D Squadron. Fourth Flight.  
  
Rei.  
  
Gritting his teeth, the chief-of-staff scrambles out of the meeting  
hall. Cal had thoughtfully provided a modified warp-fighter which could act  
as his escape vehicle in case things got out of control. Time to use it...  
  
* * *  
  
Tita smiles as Rei strafes the castle, bringing down half of it in one  
pass. One glance through the long-range camera told her who was now involved.  
"He would fight because of his mother," she smiles as she banks her machine  
away from Toshitto's capita l.  
  
"Um...mind telling me who that guy is, ma'am?" inquires the American  
flight sergeant acting as her number-two.  
  
"Just a very misunderstood fellow," the Sagussan smiles, then blinks as  
an intact part of the castle explodes, revealing a souped-up warp-equipped  
fighter. "Lyna!!" she exclaims, then watches as the new machine banks towards  
the unsuspecting Rei...  
  
* * *  
  
Rei arcs a lazy loop for another pass when a storm of cannon fire nearly  
shreds his port wing. Looking up, he barely discerns another fighter emerging  
from the glare of Toshitto's sun. Gritting his teeth, he banks hard left and  
up, trying to gain altitude on his attacker.  
  
The fighter frequency comes alive. "Always beware the bandit in the  
sun, nephew!" a cold voice warns. "You should've listened better!"  
  
Rei pales as his uncle's icy features appears on his main viewscreen.  
"You!!" the pilot gasps. "Why?!"  
  
"Why?!" Yethis smiles. "Why not?! Fate selects our tasks, Rei! You  
were chosen to be a pilot! I was chosen to save our people from the dregs  
they allowed themselves to stumble into all these years! But why do you care?  
You've never been able to understand the more important things in life!"  
  
Rei goes into a weave, attempting to prevent Yethis' locking on him. He  
knew that his uncle had decades of experience piloting machines; even now, he  
spent time in a fighter to keep his skills on par. Rei's missions rarely got  
him involved in actual combat. The Earth sector was surprisingly quiet; the  
forces which could move into the system always being too large for one  
solitary sovereignty fighter pilot to deal with.  
  
The macabre dance between uncle and nephew continues over the skies as  
the civilians below watch in morbid fascination. Some turn to watch as Tita's  
Gladiator transforms to Battledroid mode, then demolishes the remainder of the  
governor's residence. Seeing that, the internal security commander grits his  
teeth, then passes on an order to lay down arms.  
  
Aloft, Rei struggles to stay alive. Weaves, dives, yawls, spins; every  
move at his disposal to shake Yethis from his six fails. Several shots have  
already pitted his machine's wings. If they got close to a magazine or fuel  
cell, he was finished. Yet...it seemed as if Yethis would not kill him, not  
yet. "Uncle...don't you care?!" he pulls right.  
  
Yethis slides with him. "About what?"  
  
"Mother?! Sugoi?! Lan?!"  
  
The chief-of-staff muses. "I've always cared for Yedris and Sugoi, Rei.  
It wasn't me who ordered their deaths! Des Azu did...and he paid for it!" He  
then growls. "But any relation of Mamoko has no right to live! Once I've  
dealt with you, I'll find that little bitch and personally package her for  
Chena to abuse to her heart's content!!"  
  
Hearing that, Rei howls as he tries to spin away from Yethis. The  
general calmly keeps his machine on his nephew's fantail, smiling at the sight  
of Rei losing control. This should not take long...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ma'am, the kid's losing it!" the staff-sergeant warns.  
  
"I see it," Tita smiles as she guides her Gladiator towards the ongoing  
dogfight. Far be it for her to interrupt a matter between family, but Ataru  
had ordained that Yethis was the one who had to die today.  
  
Smiling, she thumbs the concussion missile control, sending a volley at  
the second Urusian fighter...  
  
* * *  
  
Yethis screams as the small fleet of angry hornets race for his engine  
exhausts. With a hard bank, he pulls right just in time, allowing the  
missiles to flash past him, exploding harmlessly against the side of a  
mountain. In doing so, he loses track of Rei.  
  
Fatal mistake.  
  
Rei banks left, sweeping around in a tight turn, then inserts himself  
aft and above his uncle's fleeing machine. Unsuspecting, Yethis banks up in  
an attempt to get the drop on the interfering Sagussan...and places himself  
right in Rei's path! As crosshairs fall on target, Rei closes his eyes, then  
thumbs the trigger. Twin beams of energy slam into Yethis' machine, severing  
control leads and shattering fuel lines, causing an explosion in one engine.  
The general screams as an explosion shatters the aft firewall, shredding the  
seat and his spine. With almost no control, the wrecked machine drunkenly  
banks right, soaring toward a waiting cliff.  
  
"Damn..." Yethis spits up blood as he stares at his mangled chest.  
  
"Uncle, eject!!" Rei calls over the line. "Get out!!"  
  
The chief-of-staff shudders as the mountain races to meet him. "I'm  
glad...at least," he manages a smile. "You...Yedris...Sugoi...stuck to...what  
you...believed in..."  
  
His words are then forever silenced.  
  
* * *  
  
Lan sits on her front lawn, gazing at the clear sky over Tomobiki. With  
the emergency ended, Sora had returned to reset her ECM and communications  
boards, permitting her to learn of the Earth-Sagussa force's smashing victory  
over the Imperials. Toshitto was under martial law, the leaders of its  
internal security force under arrest and the troops now directly responding to  
the local cells of the Democratic Alliance. But grandiose moves by  
planet-states does not concern her now...  
  
"Lan."  
  
She blinks. She turns to see Rei standing there. Shaking her head in  
disbelief, Lan cries out as she races to her fiance, tears glistening in the  
morning light...  
  
*** To Be Concluded ***  
  
**** **** ****  
FINAL STORY: Yay!!! We've finally arrived at the end of our seemingly  
endless road...but for Lum and Ataru, the end is yet to come. With Uru  
caught in the whirlwind of change, Earth forces a winner-take-all contest  
to decide who will be her allies into the next millennium. What will that  
mean for Lum, Ataru and all their friends? Come back very soon for the  
end of our series, "Great Father Ataru Final: The Last Farewell!" and see  
for yourself!  
**** **** **** 


	77. Great Father Ataru: Final - The Last Fa...

"Ladies and gentlemen...the President."  
  
Lana takes in a deep breath as he faces the cameras. The President of the Urusian Union, despite his surprising popularity, shied from public speaking. Being the leader of what was in fact a military junta, he held steadfast a private fear that one mis-step would unleash unbelievable chaos. His years of military training helped him to maintain discipline when facing the crowds, but the sooner he ended these speeches, the better.  
  
"My fellow Urusians...good morning," he stares at his notes. "Today, two days after an attempted Imperial counter-revolution was crushed by the Earth-Sagussa Alliance, the Tribal Council and I've decided the time has come for we as a people, as a Union, to take stock of our lives...and decide our future.  
  
"For the last few years, a populist movement has grown among you. They have not espoused armed revolt or any violent takeover of the government. In fact, they've eschewed violence save in self-defence, following in the spirit of the philosophies of the great Earth social reform leaders Mahatma Gandhi and Martin Luther King. This movement, the Democratic Alliance of Uru, has pushed for the evolution of the Union into a civilian-run, democratically elected entity which can better respond to the needs of citizens than the military-controlled leadership which has kept our people free of despotism and alien invasions for the last two centuries.  
  
"This is a hard task. I believe in the Union as it stands now. But as the events of the last four months have proven, we are, as Abraham Lincoln would say, a house divided. A house divided cannot stand. Three days ago, we came as dangerously close to seeing that house fall as I would have liked. We cannot escape facts. The system no longer works.  
  
"It gave people like Yethis Seq and his allies enormous power so they could manipulate the system and bring about the Union's downfall, send us back in time to the despotic days of Empire. I do not wish to go down in history as the man who allowed the Urusian Union to regress into feudal tyranny. We took the first step nine hundred years ago when Noa and Honii freed us from the despots who forced that system on us. The second step came seven hundred years later, when Syl Aruka showed us we could be masters of our own destiny. Now, we must take the third and final step.  
  
"To that end, the Council has passed Articles of Disbandment, vesting all powers temporarily to my office and the Cabinet. In these articles lies a referendum clause. In two weeks time, the citizens of the Union will be asked to consider the following question: 'Do you agree to the Basic Proposal for the Reform of the Union Government as put forth by the Plenipotentiary Council of the Democratic Alliance of Uru in Union Year 186?'"  
  
Lana stares at the crowd. "A majority affirmative vote will expand the mandate of the Provisional Government for six months. A Constitutional Convention will be nominated from all citizens, who'll be tasked to modify the Articles of Union and the Constitution. Once both are voted into law by another referendum, elections for the presidency and the Union Congress will occur. Choose wisely when you go to the polls. Your decision will affect all our lives for years to come. I do not envy the task before you all this day, but it must be done. I thank you for your attention and wish you all a good day."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Great Father Ataru  
Final: The Last Farewell  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
With thanks to Steven P. Cornett for a plot suggestion  
**** **** ****  
Fiftieth and last of a series based on "Urusei Yatsura" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1)After fifty stories, we finally come to the end of our series. While this story ends our direct involvement in extrapolating on the lives of Lum, Ataru and their friends, this doesn't mean that you cannot continue the series. More stories are possible as long as they follow the storyline set in this series. Note that "Urusei Yatsura - The Ishinomaki Years" starts twelve years (about May 1996) after this story ends. For those wanting to do stories in the period between our series, write Fred Herriot for details.  
  
2)The Urusian Union calendar was initiated after the Union Revolution, Year 1 being the same year as Syl Aruka's death (Imperial Year 690, Earth year 1798). The calendar continues after the referendum and elections.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"This is Christine Yama for SNN, reporting to you from Onishuto, the capital city of the Union of Uru," the reporter smiles into the camera at the joint broadcast centre in Union Hall, the centre of Urusian politics. "Two weeks ago, President Lana called the referendum which historians now declare the closing act of the Union Revolution. One hundred and eighty-six years since a small band of revolutionaries came together in Freedom Square just five blocks from here to unleash a political firestorm, the march to democracy takes its biggest step this evening.  
  
"The polls are just closing, having been open for the last twenty hours throughout the Union and in balloting posts in every Urusian embassy across the local cluster. Pollsters have predicted a landslide 'yes' vote for the Democratic Alliance, which has endured many harsh moments to bring Uru to this point. With me is Sil Dedron, Chairperson of the Alliance's Plenipotentiary Council." She shifts left to face her guest. "Sil, how do you feel after all you've endured to see Uru come to this point?"  
  
The clone of Mendou's first wife bites her lips. Personally, it was still difficult for her to tap into her template's feelings although the *satre'cha* was performed right. Still, she had her own sense of satisfaction. "Well, it's been a long road for all of us. I'm a relative newcomer to the Alliance," *Oh, is THAT an understatement!* "...but speaking to the senior members, I've come to realize that this is the only way our people can progress. Too many lives have been restricted because of our old model of government. Now, the restrictions are off. Those who would see the Houses return now have no means to force new restrictions on the people."  
  
"Do you still believe Imperialists are active, even now?"  
  
"I believe so," Sil nods. "We see it on Vos. There are still many who yearn for the sense of stability the Mikado brought. Even after Yethis' counter-revolution, after the pain and suffering his supporters inflicted, there will be those who believe that a pyramid-like hierarchal structure like the Empire is the best way to control our territory. I can't believe that anymore. But democracy gives ALL people the right to press forth their ideas in a peaceful manner. Their opinions can be heard; that comes with free speech, which the Union never once tried to restrict. But whether their opinions will have an effect on government...well, tonight, we'll see what their chances are."  
  
"Thank you," Christine smiles, then faces the camera. "Speaking of the Imperial Counter-Revolution, as the pundits are calling the short-lived revolt on Toshitto, the Provisional Government is presently extending peace feelers to Noukiios, Sagussa and Earth. The response from those worlds indicates a 'wait-and-see' posture by their governments. No one can predict what will happen next..."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Naoko Watanabe of NHK in New York City. In the wake of the brief war between the Earth-Sagussa Alliance and the defunct Urusian Empire, the United Nations has begun deliberations on whether to continue limited engagement with our galactic neighbours. Already, a possible Earth-Triton treaty is being negotiated by a team from the Special Committee on Alien Affairs. However, the question of what Earth will do concerning Uru is still unanswered. Rumours are now circulating that some elements in the General Assembly are pressing for closer relations with the *Dowe'on* faction of the Ipraedies Empire. A delegation from Ipraedos led by Ambassador Haja, the referee of the Third Tag Race, is presently in New York City meeting with the Secretary-General..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes, I see," Mendou sighs as his chief Kuromegane ends his report. "Negotiations are progressing. Any objection from Uru?!" A pause, then, "Damn! Keep me informed."  
  
He hangs up, then walks over to a sofa, staring at the ceiling. Asuka stares at him. "What was that all about?"  
  
"It seems that thanks to General Yethis' threat to invade us, elements in the U.N. have come to believe that the best road to take is to forge an alliance with the Ipraedies," he sighs. "Granted, it is the *Dowe'on* Tribunal they're talking to, but what's to stop Emperor Schwartz or his friends from disrupting it?"  
  
Asuka sighs, staring out the window. People in Tomobiki had more than enough reasons to distrust the Ipraedies, especially after being forced to deal with Ataru. But after the Imperial Counter-Revolution, they found it equally hard to trust the Urusians. Earth was caught on a tightrope. Sagussa could not protect Earth forever; the *daishi'cha* had their own problems. It was no wonder people in Tomobiki were confused, afraid. To make matters worse, the two people who seemed to make sense of what was going on out there were gone, perhaps never to return.  
  
"What can we do?" she wonders. "We need help to take charge of our own destiny. The Sagussans won't give us their technology. Neither will the Zephyrites. And we don't implicitly trust the two races who could trade with us."  
  
"Agreed," he gently squeezes her hand. "Like it or not, Earth must march forward. But...how?! Where?!"  
  
The door opens, revealing a Kuromegane. "Young Master, Master Jariten is here."  
  
"Send him in," Mendou nods.  
  
Ten-chan floats in. "Hi, guys!"  
  
"How was the vote?!" Asuka wonders.  
  
Ten-chan pulls out a sheet of paper. "Out of 17,283,390,673 votes that were cast, 15,555,051,606 voted 'yes.' That's ninety percent of the electorate."  
  
Mendou bolts up. "Just like Sil-chan predicted!!" he gasps, then shudders as tears brim his eyes. "Sil-chan..."  
  
He sinks to the seat. Asuka gently wraps an arm around him. "Thanks, Ten-chan."  
  
"Sakura-onee-chan asked me to pass it on," Ten-chan remembers. "There's gonna be a district meeting discussing what's going on tomorrow at the gym. You gonna be there?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be there," Asuka nods.  
  
Ten-chan heads out. Asuka stares at her fiance, gently kissing his forehead...  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Lum, any comments about the victory?!" a reporter asks.  
  
Lum, now dressed in an unflattering tiger-striped jumpsuit, pauses at the door to the Invader home. A crowd of reporters surround her. "Well, all I can say is that we're on our way. As to where we're going, well, that's for future generations to decide. But I'm glad we've started the journey."  
  
"Miss Lum, any truth to the allegations that your fiance was responsible for the deaths of several of Yethis' cronies just prior to the Colony Four incident?"  
  
"Yes, Darling did kill those people," Lum sighs. "However, he was acting out of concern for my safety. As you know, people working under Yethis tried to hypnotize me into killing Darling and his family just after our involvement in the Vosian Civil War."  
  
"Will charges be brought against him?"  
  
"No, he acted properly within Urusian law. I've already discussed this with the Justice Minister. Evidence the Alliance brought forth about the identities of Yethis' allies has now been confirmed. They have posthumously been declared traitors to the Union. Besides, I'm also a Sagussan citizen and manipulation of one's mind is a capital offense on that world. Those who were responsible would've been executed had they faced a Sagussan court of law."  
  
"Miss Lum, the Terrans are engaged in high-level discussions with the Ipraedies about forging closer ties. Any comments?"  
  
Lum jolts. "What?!" her eyes widen.  
  
"Reports from New York City indicate that a delegation from Ipraedos is on Earth engaged in discussions. Would you care to comment?"  
  
Lum blinks, looking down. "I...I can't say anything about that. No more questions, please." She presses into the house, ignoring the reporters' shouts. Once the door closes, she moans. "Oh, gods, when did that happen?"  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Invader wonders.  
  
"Mom, the Ipraedies are negotiating with the United Nations!" Lum bolts to her feet.  
  
Her mother jolts. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"Those reporters just told me!"  
  
"Well, you better call Ataru and ask him what's going on!"  
  
Lum shudders, then absently feels her stomach. She had been so busy with helping the Alliance press their reforms, she had little time to worry about her relationships. Then again, Ataru and Noa had their own worries. It would be so strange speaking to them; she had not seen either of them even in the Dreamscape. Had Ataru and Shinobu bonded? Was Noa okay? She was afraid to find out...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum-chan!" Noa relaxes in her quarters. "Where have you been for the last while? I haven't heard a thing from you."  
  
"Busy," Lum sighs, sensing the accusatory flash in her bond-mate's eyes. "But things'll start calming down now that the referendum's over. How're Darling and Shinobu?"  
  
"Bonded," Noa confirms. "And they miss you. A phone call would've done wonders. Ataru's afraid Amora-chan'll start calling Shinobu 'Mama' instead of you. Couldn't you've spared some time for them?"  
  
"Well, I have been busy..." Lum blushes.  
  
"And you call me a horrible liar?"  
  
The Oni pauses, then looks down. "It still hurts, learning what I've learned, Noa-chan. I...gods, I've passed my first trimester with Koishii-chan and I still haven't told Darling! Now, the Ipraedies are trying to move in on Earth again! Does Darling know what's going on?!"  
  
"He was told this morning," Noa sighs. "Lum, as he is the leader of Sagussa, he has no right to tell the United Nations to not negotiate with anyone. That's called 'non-interference.' Besides, the delegation in New York City are representatives of the *Dowe'on* Tribunal: Haja, Hakaba, Bushi and several others. According to our intelligence, the Tribunal's gearing up to make their own reform push on Emperor Schwartz."  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose it's okay. I just hope the Federation understands..."  
  
"That's for the Federation to decide. Non-interference, remember?"  
  
"*Tcha*..."  
  
"Now," Noa leans close to the screen. "I think it's high time you spoke to Ataru."  
  
She keys a control. Lum tenses as the image changes to the Chamber's master bedroom. Her fiance is alone in the room with Amora. "Ataru here...Lum?!!" he blinks surprisedly. "Hello, stranger!! Where've you been?!"  
  
Lum tenses, sensing the touch of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sorry, Darling," she looks down. "I...I should've called earlier."  
  
"It's okay," he smiles, then boosts Amora up. "Amora-chan, look! There's your mommy!!"  
  
The baby blinks, then reaches out. "Mama," she burbles, then starts to cry.  
  
Lum winces. While she was thousands of light years away from Sagussa, she could sense Amora's pain. "Hush, Amora-chan, hush," she gently coos a mantra. "It's okay. Mama misses you, Amora-chan. Can't you smile?"  
  
The baby's wails fade as she innocently tries to touch Lum's face. "You be a good girl, Amora-chan," Lum kisses the screen. "Mama'll be home very soon, now. Okay?"  
  
Amora chirrups. "I'm afraid to bring her into the Dreamscape; no one here's sure how she'll be able to take it," Ataru muses. "According to the experts, she's inherited my and Elle's empathic potential. She'll be a powerhouse when she gets to be our age."  
  
"That's good," Lum sighs, feeling her eyes water. "Darling?"  
  
"Yeah, Lum?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, sweetie," he touches her image. "You just remember that you have family waiting for you back here, okay?"  
  
"I will," she nods. "I promise..."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, that is what we've learned," Mendou concludes his short speech the next morning in the Tomobiki High gymnasium. "Earth now finds itself slipping into the camp of one of the most despised races in the known galaxy. If we become allies with the Ipraedies, the Federation is effectively severed, leaving many people vulnerable to outside attack. Our best chance right now is to convince our government to support an Earth-Uru alliance!"  
  
Next morning, a representation of the district's population muster at the gymnasium to debate the revelations over the talks between Earth and Ipraedos. "Are you sure you're not saying this just to get Lum back?!" a heckler bellows from the crowd.  
  
"For heaven's sake, can't we see the big picture for once?!!" he slams his hand on the podium. "Anyone in this district knows what the Ipraedies are capable of; all you have to do is reflect on how much Moroboshi changed after he was tortured by them!" He indicates Koosei, sitting two positions away. "Ryooki-sensei was another victim; their tortures nearly drove him mad, forever affected his sensitivity to loud noises. I agree that the Urusians are not perfect, but they're a lot better than what the other option might be."  
  
"What makes you think it's a better option?" Koosei wonders.  
  
"Sensei!!"  
  
"Shutaro, I lived on Ipraedos for three years," the teacher sighs. "Granted, I was their prisoner, but I got to meet many of them. Not just the hardcore *Asan'on,* but ordinary Ipraedies. People who, when they saw a 'paleskin,' began to wonder what their government was telling them. Schwartzkoff told Oyuki-chan that he wants the Empire to become part of the Galactic Federation. We could get it both ways if we're a little patient and we play our cards right."  
  
"How?!" Sakura blinks.  
  
"Sakura-chan, the *Dowe'on* Tribunal has been picking up steam for over a hundred years. Theirs has been a slow, steady growth which came through intense education of their new converts. The Tribunal isn't like the Democratic Alliance; it's not a political body. The Tribunal encompasses a set of moral and spiritual philosophies which, if it became widespread among most Ipraedies, would erase the galaxy's concerns in the blink of an eye. But, for the Tribunal to succeed in dethroning Schwartz, they have to prove to the majority of Ipraedies that the outside can accept them. If the United Nations rejects them, that would instantly translate into the whole galaxy rejecting them. And if that happens, I don't want to think of the possible reaction from either *Asan'on* or *Dowe'on!*"  
  
"All fine and fair, but what about the Urusians?!" Megane snaps. "They just faced a civil war because of us! We can't just tell them to take off and leave us alone!! It'd be throwing fat into the fire, giving another Yethis the chance to come to power!"  
  
Koosei smiles. "I have an idea."  
  
"Why was I afraid you'd say something like that?" Sakura shudders.  
  
The teacher playfully kicks the priestess in the shin. "Let me tell you something," he pulls out a folded piece of paper. "When Lum first came to Earth, officials in the United Nations had a secret meeting. Once it became clear that Lum was staying and that more aliens were coming...this was after the oil incident...they decided to get a handle on aliens coming to Earth or else who knows what would happen. The races the United Nations had dealt with before...the Zephyrites and the Sagussans...had proved themselves to be very respectful of Terran laws. Lum showed what became brutally evident in the Second Tag Race; not ALL aliens were going to bother with what their being here did to the natives."  
  
"What's your point?!" Megane wonders.  
  
"My point is this, Aisuru: two weeks after, the UN contacted the Zephyrite Cabal of Archbishops through Ataru's grandmother. In that communique, they warned that all aliens of Federation worlds seeking residency on Earth would be restricted to Tomobiki. And if any alien tried to defy that order, they'd be facing the Inquisition and Earth would allow the Zephyrites to move into the solar system."  
  
Everyone falls silent, staring in disbelief at the teacher. "You mean...all the times that we suffered because someone went crazy...the United Nations was actually ALLOWING it to happen here?!!" Momoe demands.  
  
"Exactly," Koosei nods. "As Mr. Shapiro can confirm, this whole district was laced with passive sensors, cameras, microphones, laser-voice recorders and anything else the worlds' intelligence agencies could pump in. There were four dozen operatives...CIA, KGB, MI6, DGSE, Mossad, FSDC and all the others...active in Tomobiki, all watching what was going on. Everything you did, every time you interacted with an alien...the whole world learned of it within forty-eight hours."  
  
Disbelief utters from the crowd. "They used us!!" one snaps. "We were just pawns!"  
  
"My point," Koosei lightly smiles. "Now, let's look at a tag race and what it really means in the Urusian perspective. We all know tagging the horns of an Oni of the opposite sex implies a desire to marry. Let's wipe out the intimacy and see what that act really means. It implies togetherness, two people standing side-by-side, a deep friendship."  
  
"So that's why the UN stated that if Lum won the Third Tag Race, it would mean an opening of negotiations between our peoples," Sakura nods understandingly.  
  
"Right," Koosei smiles. "That's why Nagaiwakai was able to force the Third Tag Race down the Urusians' throats. The revelations about Yethis' little provision revealed that the Urusians were NOT in the proper spirit of a tag race when they first came. First, they were stating that Earth was NOT up to being Uru's equal."  
  
"We proved how equal they were to us on Toshitto," Mendou sneers.  
  
"Right," Koosei drawls. "Second, when they set up the Tag Race, the Urusians failed to publicly acknowledge the interests of the third party in this discussion: the Ipraedies. The UN knew about them all along; you folks didn't learn about them until Hazel's first visit two years later."  
  
"What are you proposing?!" Aijooa asks.  
  
"I'm proposing that we go ahead...and challenge the Urusians to a tag race," Koosei sighs. "We challenge them to a winner-take-all match. They win, they negotiate with us. With that comes technological trade, the opening of other areas of Earth to alien migration, all the good and bad things which come when two races interact. They lose, they go away and leave us alone. And, in all fairness, we invite someone from the Tribunal to the race, as an active participant with the same stakes. Let me tell you something. Over the last three years, there's been a steady debate about what Uru was doing with concerns to Earth. This stems a lot from the back-handed dealings which surrounded the First Tag Race. If we approach them with honesty and good intentions, I will assure you they will do the same with us. If you want proof of it, heck, just look at Ataru and Lum."  
  
Everyone exchanges looks...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lum-chan, aren't you going back to Sagussa?" Mrs. Invader wonders at the dinner table. "Ataru must miss you very much."  
  
"I know," Lum stares at her plate of food. "But...after all I've been through, I...I still find it hard to consider...I don't know what to think anymore, Mom!!" she sobs, leaning into her mother's side.  
  
"Lum," Invader sighs. "Sooner or later, Mr. Groom is going to find out about your present state," he sighs. "If Ms. Groom won't tell him, Shinobu will. Once he finds out, he's going to be plenty peeved at your not telling him. Remember, the baby is his as well as yours. The way he acts around Reiko-chan, he'll want to have a baby with you!"  
  
"I know," Lum nods. "But...everything in my life for the last three years has hinged on a series of half-truths and lies! I went into the Tag Race believing I was doing something good, not just for us but for Darling's people. Now...everything is so hollow. We almost tore ourselves to pieces; I've affected who knows how many lives in Tomobiki, most of all Darling's, in spite of what Noa-chan did...nothing makes sense anymore!!"  
  
The telephone rings. The large admiral lumbers over, picking it up. Koosei's image appears on the screen. "Koosei-kun!!" Invader smiles. "Why are you calling us?!"  
  
Koosei fixes Invader with an icy stare. "So there you are, Admiral. Are you trying to hide your daughter from her responsibilities?"  
  
He shudders. Koosei never faced him down unless it was serious. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Three years ago, Admiral, your daughter raced Ataru for Earth's right to determine her own destiny," Koosei crosses his arms. "In that race, you kept secret information from us. Further, you treated us like brainless monkeys who needed to be led by the hand in the minefield of galactic politics! In short, Admiral, you lied to us!" He raises his hand to count off. "And by your deception and contradictions, you forced the United Nations to restrict all aliens coming to Earth to Tomobiki. By that, you directly or indirectly inflicted two deaths, an unbelievable amount of misery and suffering on the district's other citizens and made our world government lose considerable face before the people they're sworn to protect. Further, you cut off the Ipraedies from participating in all useful dialogue which could've promoted peace out of a selfish belief that you and you alone knew what was good for us. Finally, by your deceptions, you inflicted a grave wound in your people's social conscience. Because of that, Admiral, on behalf of Earth, I challenge the people of Uru to meet us in a tag race to finally settle this debate once and for all!" he points at Invader. "What say you?!"  
  
Invader trembles. Koosei knew the admiral enough that he would not back down from that sort of challenge. Taking a deep breath, he bows his head. "Koosei...you and I've been friends for some time. You probably know better than most the cost I and my family have paid because we knew the threats were not going away. I cannot begin to apologize for the part I've played to the events which've lead us to this point. I welcome any chance to settle this once and for all." He fixes the teacher with a stare. "Say your terms!"  
  
"Two days from now, Lum will be at the Sportsplaza. I've already contacted Noa; she'll have Ataru there. Same rules as the Third Tag Race. Lum wins, Earth and Uru go to the negotiation table for alliance talks. Lum loses, we never see you people again. But this time, we'll walk away knowing we approached the other with honesty. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Invader nods. "My President'll support it. But...aren't you people jumping the gun? Does the UN know about this?"  
  
"As I've said, they've suffered because of what you did," Koosei nods. "Mendou's sent a message to New York to inform the Secretary-General of our intentions. We've also told them this is our undisputed right under Urusian custom; Tomobiki has suffered the most because of what's happened. Noa will pass it on to Ookako that Sagussa will support a tag race. We've got to air this out, Invader-kun. The Sagussans have a saying about this..."  
  
"'Ignorance breeds disasters,'" Lum completes, walking up to her father.  
  
Koosei nods. "But, at the same time, we can't ignore what's going on in New York. I've contacted the *Dowe'on* Tribunal. The Ipraedies have every right to participate. They'll send Bushi Roosei to run on their behalf. The same rules'll apply to her. This way, we'll be able to decide what's good not just for the Federation, but for everyone."  
  
Invader tenses as he considers Koosei's statement. He knew what was about to explode over Ipraedos. Personally, he welcomed the arrival of a *Dowe'on* regime. But the Federation's security needs were also his concern. Dare he allow even a *Dowe'on*-run Empire a free hand over Earth?  
  
Still, the time had come for truth. "I won't object," he sighs.  
  
"Good. We'll see you in two days."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're kidding me?!!" Ataru blinks.  
  
Noa nods. Both meet in the Chamber's master bedroom, Ataru giving Amora her formula. "I know what Lum-chan's feeling," the *ashi'cha* sighs. "She's desperate for a chance to expunge her private ghosts, Ataru. She wants to tell herself that everything she's experienced, everything she's inflicted on you and everyone else, is just. She wants to look at everyone without a sense of regret. A tag race to you is a ten-day marathon, nothing really much given the excellent physical shape you're in. To her, this is a very spiritual and cultural experience. It puts it all on the line. Can't you take into consideration her beliefs."  
  
"Of course I will," he nods. "That goes part and parcel with our engagement. You know, it's never been clearly explained to me how her people look at these things."  
  
"That has been an error on many people's parts," Noa muses.  
  
Ataru sighs, gently rocking Amora. Given Noa's revelations, he needed to make something very clear. "Look, Noa, the way the people of Earth see it, the first race was for Earth's freedom. The second was Lum taking advantage of an ecological disaster and forcing me to bow to her. The third race was Grandma's and my revenge for all the shit we endured because of aliens. Regardless of cause, I couldn't run just on my behalf. I ran for five billion people. If Lum's involved in this race, she better understand right away that I'm not racing for us. Our relationship's between her and me. I'm racing to keep Earth safe."  
  
"Well, persuading her of that will be hard," Noa admits. "I better get to Earth as soon as I can so I can keep her spirits up. She'll be needing all the support she can."  
  
"Okay. But no matter what, Noa...I want us all back together when this is done."  
  
"So do I," Noa stands...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"This is Naoko Watanabe for NHK in Tomobiki," the reporter faces the camera in front of the Sportsplaza. "Three hours ago, representatives of Tokyo's most infamous district challenged the Urusians to a winner-take-all tag race to be fought here two days from now. To be run under the same rules as the Third Tag Race of last October, this contest will finally decide once and for all if Earth will broaden her contacts with our immediate galactic neighbours or forever close the door on them. Participating in this race for Earth will be Ataru Moroboshi, asked to return from Sagussa for this occasion. Ataru's fiancee, Lum, will race for Uru. This time, a third participant will represent Ipraedos. She is Commander Bushi Roosei, an intelligence operative and priestess of the Ipraedies' *Dowe'on* faith..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Racing Darling's going to be bad enough...but Bushi also?!" Lum shakes her head. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this!"  
  
"You better be," Benten warns. Lum is now meeting her friends in the Home Base gym hours after the challenge was declared. "Look, Lum. I want the privilege of visiting Earth whenever I want. I don't like the idea of Earth falling into the Ipraedies' camp. We're still not sure if the *Dowe'on* can pull of their revolution. Hell, anything's better than the way things are now! And besides, you're pregnant with a baby whose father you're gonna be facing in two days! Do you want to marry him or no?!"  
  
"Of course I do!" Lum snaps, realizing that Nassur must have told his wife that she was now with child. Koishii's brainwave patterns had developed to the point where a Vosian could sense them; Sagussan children traditionally did not experience the Awakening until puberty. "But...Darling doesn't look at a tag race like I do. I...after all I've put him through in previous tag races, I'm not sure I'm ready to face him this time!!"  
  
"Lum, even if you lose, it doesn't mean you lose Ataru," Nassur cuts in. "May I remind you, both of you are bonded Sagussan citizens. If you lose the chance to live on Earth, Sagussa will always be there for you."  
  
"I know," Lum looks down. "But if Darling wins, Grandma will demand he renounce me forever. She continues to dislike me; she's probably known all about the lies and deceptions which've hurt him. If my presence forces Darling to make a choice between his home and me...I don't know what I'll do..."  
  
"You leave Nagaiwakai to me."  
  
Everyone spins to see Noa standing there. "Noa!!!" Lum cries, flying over to embrace her bond-mate. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!!"  
  
"Hush, love," Noa kisses her. "We'll weather this. You have a final obligation to fulfil to your people. There's no threat to what you have. Can't you see that?"  
  
Lum stares at her. "I can't," she shakes her head. "Oh, Noa, so much has happened, so much has been destroyed because of it..."  
  
"Then you must find your own path to atonement," Noa sighs. "To me, to Ataru, to all of us on Sagussa, it's crystal clear what you must do. Once this is over, return with to him and build the lives you wanted."  
  
"But how could I face him now...?!"  
  
"You can!" Noa gazes at her. "You will face him in two days. You know he doesn't see a tag race like you do. He fights for five billion people; he always has. What will happen then will have no relevance to the issue at hand. What you two will decide over the next two weeks is Earth's future, not your own. Your future's quite intact."  
  
"Noa, do you understand what's really at stake here?!" Lum demands. "I know Darling will fight to win! I wouldn't expect any less of him!! But what of his family?!"  
  
"Nagaiwakai?" the Sagussan snorts. "Lum, I told you that I would take care of her."  
  
"How?!" Benten walks up. "That woman's so thick-skulled, it isn't funny! Anything Lum does won't wash on Ataru's old lady!!"  
  
"Oh?!" Noa gazes knowingly at the Fukunokami. "Benten, you were there when we dealt with the Shirokaku. Lum vowed she would do everything in her power to prove herself worthy of marrying Ataru. I'd say she did a pretty good job after that encounter with the Lannarkites on the Planet of Shadows mission."  
  
Nassur's eyes widen understandingly. "We don't know anything about that," Oyuki muses.  
  
Lufy then approaches, a small diskette in hand. "Yo, Nassur," the pilot wraps an arm around the hunter. "Hate to bust into your medical logs, but we need a copy of the time Lum transfused blood into Ataru so a certain dairy farmer can finally clue into reality."  
  
Nassur blinks. "Yes, certainly, Lufy." He then gazes at Noa. "I don't mind as long as it's being put to good use."  
  
The Sagussans laugh. "Now, you leave Nagaiwakai to me," Noa sighs. "Honey'll be here shortly to get you ready for the tag race. Like I said, you have one last task for your people. Do your best; it'll reflect much on how Ataru's people will see yours even if you lose. I'll see you on Earth."  
  
"Okay," Lum nods. As Noa turns away, she looks up. "Noa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Noa smiles, blowing her bond-mate a kiss before leaving with Lufy. "Man, does that girl love you!" Benten whistles in awe. "Don't do anything to screw that up, Lum."  
  
"I have no intention of doing that."  
  
Daros enters. "Sensei, Bushi Roosei is here. She came to see Lum."  
  
Everyone tenses as the intelligence officer approaches. "Hello, everyone," she nods, then faces Lum. "How are you, Lum?"  
  
"I...I'm fine, Commander," Lum's mouth twitches. She feels many things encountering this woman again. A touch of racism. Awe at Bushi's astounding career, which in its own way rivalled Nassur's and Dakejinzou's. A desire to get to know her better, leap over the barriers of hatred and mistrust, and a strong desire to learn what made Bushi Roosei tick. "Um...why are you here?"  
  
"Quite simple," Bushi lightly shrugs, empathically sensing Lum's inner turmoil. "I came to wish you luck in the race ahead. You'll have the flight advantage, but I doubt Ataru will give either of us a break."  
  
"I know he won't," Lum nods.  
  
"True. When he fights for his people, it's a frightening sight. I came also to warn you that I have no intention of going easy on you. In the Tribunal's eyes, my people have a much greater need of this alliance than yours do. Even if my people become allies with Earth, that will not translate into an increased security threat to the Federation. As Oyuki can confirm, Prince Schwartzkoff has his own ideas concerning that issue."  
  
"I'm aware of that," a competitive flash leaps into Lum's eyes. "I hope you're also aware that I'll do everything in my power to stop you. Even if the Tribunal speaks of peace, their hopes of seizing power are still questionable. After fighting for Earth's freedom, I won't have my fiance's people suffer through an Ipraedies civil war."  
  
"That's good. Keep it in mind and you'll stand a chance. I'll see you in Tomobiki."  
  
She then disappears in a teleport beam. Lum exhales loudly. "Well, let's get you ready," Nassur walks up.  
  
The Oni nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are, strangers!!" Megane laughs as Ataru and Shinobu walk up. "When did you two get in?!"  
  
"Just now," the latter sighs as they exchange greetings with Megane and Tanoshii at the latter's shrine. "It's so strange being here. I've been on Sagussa for too long."  
  
"I see you've been doing other things," Tanoshii notes the nursing assistant's tabs on Shinobu's jumpsuit. "Getting in some advanced training before going to college?"  
  
"It's an experience," Shinobu smiles. "How are you two doing?!"  
  
"Well, we're registered for Tokyo University in February," Megane wraps an arm around Tanoshii as the four head inside. "I'm in film and visual arts, she's in advanced theology. While we're doing that, I'll start my apprenticeship with Budou-sensei and Sakura-sensei. Everything looks good."  
  
"That's good," Ataru sighs. "It's nice to see people put the past where it belongs."  
  
Megane and Tanoshii exchange looks. "Ataru-chan, are you going to see your parents anytime soon?" the latter wonders.  
  
He blinks. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Tanoshii sighs. "Look, few of us..." by that, she means Komeru's wards, "...have reason to even like Muchi and Kinshou. But since you and Lum left, they've started to disintegrate. They have little left of the home they tried to create, not just for them, but for you and Lum. Ten-chan spends most of his time at school with his friends. You haven't visited in almost a year, nor has Lum. Even if you're still angry at them, you have to remember that they did raise you since birth. Don't you owe them something?"  
  
Ataru pauses. "I'm...afraid to see them. I'm afraid that when I walk through that door, they'll start making demands. Tell me to reject everything I've built in Oshika just to make them happy. What about my happiness, Tan-chan? What about Reiko-chan? What about Nokoko-chan and her friends? Like it or not, I have what I want in Oshika. I might've stormed out of Tomobiki in anger and fear, but it's too late to turn back the clock."  
  
"I'm not saying that," Tanoshii shakes her head. "Look, if anyone wanted you two to return under those terms, even your parents, they'd be the biggest fools in history. You've proved your point more times than I care to count. No one wants to fight you anymore, Ataru-chan. They want you to know that you still have a home here."  
  
"Look, Tan-chan, I know you mean well. But right now, I have a lot more important things on my mind. Can we skip this, please?"  
  
"Of course. Just...consider it."  
  
"When I have time."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that went over well," Shinobu smiles as they leave the shrine. "You and Aisuru had a decent conversation for once."  
  
"Incredible, isn't it?" Ataru muses, wrapping an arm around his bond-mate. "If this was a year ago, he'd be frothing at the mouth, blasting me for trying to drag his precious Lum-san away from him."  
  
"A year?" she stops at a fence, staring at the stars overhead. "Oh, it's incredible. So much has changed, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," he stands beside her. "We've torn ourselves apart, then pasted our lives back in order, much to everyone's benefit. Believe me, even a year ago, I hoped there could've been a less painful way to do this."  
  
She shakes her head. "Perhaps. But Fate led you on a path, a path of redemption, self-destruction, then self-creation. Because you were an integral part of our lives, we suffered because you changed so much. You tried to sever us from you, knowing how much you could hurt us. We didn't understand... until it was too late."  
  
"Any regrets?" he wonders.  
  
"So many," she smiles. "That I lost my innocence. My sense of what was happening to you. Our friendship, blown out the window. The Ataru-kun I knew, destroyed before my eyes, a stranger with his face, voice, name and many of his ideals rising in his place. Nassur-kun, Inaba-kun, Kae-kun, Naromo-chan, Ju-chan, Aya-chan, Aki-chan...once met, then gone. But you want to know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm happy with all the things I gained," she hugs him. "Our bonding, a real friendship with Lum, my...new self, my self-confidence, my place here on Earth and on Sagussa. I have no need now to seek a mate; I literally have all the time in the world. I know how to control myself, prevent myself from falling in love too fast like I did before."  
  
"I'm happy for you," he kisses her. "Look, why don't you visit your parents? I'm gonna look around for a bit, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she kisses him, then heads off.  
  
Ataru sighs, then leans on the fence. Everything was finally going right on the Shinobu and Tomobiki fronts. Shinobu was forging ahead, seeking her destiny. Tomobiki was free of its dependency on Lum. He had three more fronts to concern himself with. His family, Sagussa and Lum. The latter two would be dealt with over the next few months. He better settle the first now. With that, he straightens himself, then heads off...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu sighs as she finds herself passing the front gate of Tomobiki High. She could sense the growing trepidation Ataru felt about meeting his parents after so long. He never stopped loving them, he just became weary of their foolish, selfish decisions concerning his future. Ataru always felt his parents feared poverty, thus becoming economically dependent on Nagaiwakai.  
  
That certainly explained instances like when Kinshou conned Mrs. Invader and Haruka Mendou out of money to stop their fighting. There was the time on the "Kashin" when Elle came into their lives, when Lum's parents promised the Moroboshis a good job in return for Ataru marrying Lum. Then there was...  
  
Shinobu shakes her head. Bonding with Ataru allowed her to experience first-hand the pain, confusion, wonderment, passion and other emotions which made Ataru Moroboshi the person he was. No mysteries anymore, which pleased her. What did she expect; *mavan'shagh* literally meant "time of no secrets."  
  
"Pity," she muses, stopping by the front gate. "If others were like the Sagussans, the galaxy would be such a nice place."  
  
Even speaking it, Shinobu knew thinking that was wrong. Her short time on Sagussa had seen her inducted to their beliefs. The galaxy was a diverse place. Such was Creation's way. Maximum diversity meant maximum variations of thought. Embracing as many as possible, a belief Orientals traditionally shared, made a better, more rounded, person. To demand total uniformity made the creation of social barriers possible. Situations like that were the first step to an Entropic conquest of all of Existence.  
  
That faith had existed on Sagussa before Gisan'cha, and once again became in vogue after the Clone Rights War. It was no wonder that not one race was targeted to provide women to become *daishi'cha.* Now, she was one of them. Ataru was also one of them. In a sense, he had been a Sagussan for more than a decade. All attempts at forcing Ataru to conform with everyone else were doomed to fail. Lum's and Shinobu's attempts at forcing him down were also doomed. At times, it made Shinobu wonder what could have happened if Noa had not chosen to bond with Lum, if the Sagussans had not chosen to give Shinobu a chance to become one of them.  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a garbage bag being dropped. "Shinobu!"  
  
Shinobu sees Ryuunosuke run up, fiercely embracing her. "Hi, Ryuunosuke!" the nursing assistant kisses her friend. "How are you?!"  
  
"Okay, I guess..." the tomboy's voice trails off as she finds herself looking at Shinobu's jumpsuit.  
  
Shinobu feels a shudder rattle her spine, guessing what was going through her friend's mind. Ryuunosuke always hoped that her friend wouldn't get too close to the Sagussans, especially after the incidents which provoked her brief trip to Nerima. Disapproval flashes in Ryuunosuke's eyes as they lock with Shinobu's, mated to a touch of concern.  
  
Finally, "Why?"  
  
"Short story or the long one."  
  
"Just...why?"   
  
Shinobu sighs. "You were right, Ryuu-chan," she gazes at the stars overhead. "I wanted to have a normal life all those months ago. Lyna, it seems like an eternity..."  
  
"Oh, shit, you're even swearing to Lyna!" Ryuunosuke exclaims.  
  
Shinobu ignores the outburst. "Have you ever visited Lyna's grave?"  
  
"I haven't been to Sagussa, you know!"  
  
"Well, I have. Ataru-kun took me there shortly after I was regenerated. I was shot when we found Ju-chan on Colony 71 by a clone we believe was of her creator," Shinobu quickly explains. "When I was in the tank, my *mei'na* in Ataru-kun's head for safe-keeping, they asked me if I wanted to become a Sagussan. I said yes. There's the story."  
  
"Okay, they saved your life!!" the tomboy nods begrudgingly. "But...what made you decide...hell, what made you WANT to be with them?! You know how they feel about...!"  
  
"Ryuu-chan, I've been in love with a Sagussan for over a decade," Shinobu cuts in. "You know who that is."  
  
Ryuunosuke blinks. "Back in February, yes, I wanted to have a normal life. I wanted to get away from Ataru-kun," Shinobu's eyes close. "All the hate, anger, blame and all that; I wanted it gone. But that was a path fraught with danger as Mecha warned me before she died. I risked isolating myself from everything I knew, everyone I cared for. Meeting the other future-selves, seeing their anger and pain...was like seeing Ataru-kun and his anger and pain. He could have become like Katana or Scalphunter...oh, Lyna, especially Kali! But he didn't! Instead of suppressing his anger, he chose to confront it, come to grips with it! And when he finally did, he rediscovered what he once had with us."  
  
"He sure as hell discovered something about us!" Ryuunosuke resentfully growls.  
  
"Ryuu-chan, don't," Shinobu shakes her head. "Think! If Ataru-kun hated us, all he had to do was ask Nagaiwakai-sama to unleash the Kuromoroboshi or the Inquisition! We would've been dead before we knew what hit us! He's never hated us! What he's hated was the dreams we forced him to conform to. You can't force a Sagussan to conform to anything!"  
  
"Who says he's a Sagussan?!" Ryuunosuke demands. "Ataru's as much a Sagussan as...hell, as you are!!"  
  
"Oh, yes, he is a Sagussan; he's always been a Sagussan at heart," Shinobu sighs. "A true Sagussan accepts that diversity, that difference, must be there to keep Existence whole and intact. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* couldn't change that belief when it became part of Ataru-kun's life, Ryuu-chan. In fact, it stupidly tried to pervert Ataru-kun's desire to embrace all in hopes of isolating him from those who loved him. It succeeded with me because no bond existed between Ataru-kun and I. Well," she smiles, "...a bonding later is better than no bond at all."  
  
"You...you're BONDED with him?!"  
  
"Yes," Shinobu nods. "Now, I understand him. I understand why things happened the way they did. The *saikoo jinseijitsu* was setting itself up for its own failure when it tried to control Ataru-kun. It influenced him to drive me away...and yes, it succeeded, causing both of us pain. I don't want pain between Ataru-kun and me. Ryuu-chan; I love him and he loves me. Now, we have the chance to express our love without restriction."  
  
"Does Lum know about this?!!"  
  
"Oh, yes, she does. You see, Ryuu-chan, she asked me to become his bond-mate."  
  
Ryuunosuke feels her legs go; to the tomboy, it was as if the whole world had just turned upside-down. Lum actually WANTING Shinobu to bond with Ataru?! Impossible!!  
  
Shinobu's hand steadies her. "Don't be afraid, Ryuu-chan," the nursing assistant helps her friend lean against the fence. "This was going to happen. When Sagussa entered his life, Ataru-kun's destiny was locked...to them and to Lum. I accept that now and I'm happy. Also, I have a part in his life, but am free to seek my own path. In a way, Ataru-kun's accepted it. That's why he could never be angry at us for long. Like I said, if he really hated us, he could've killed us or allowed the *saikoo jinseijitsu* to do it. He didn't. Instead, he showed us that we needed to explore new dreams, broaden our horizons if we were going to succeed."  
  
"Shinobu..." Ryuunosuke shakes her head. "Don't you get it?! You said that you didn't want him in your life..."  
  
"That was ten months ago, Ryuu-chan," Shinobu sighs, realizing that she just had to be patient to help her friend understand. "Then, I didn't know what I do now. I was trying to make sense of things...but I didn't have the advantages I have now. Others realized that before I did. Sylia, Priss, even Noa later. Do you realize they invited me to come be with them, become one of them?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's true," Shinobu nods. "At first, they didn't trust me, just like they didn't trust any of us, even Lum before she and Noa bonded. To preserve the status quo, the life we were comfortable with, we tried to restrict Ataru-kun from exploring the options a Sagussan is compelled to explore because to him, that is the only way to achieve self-fulfilment. But when they saw I was trying to explore my options, they realized I had as much right to become one of them as Ataru-kun did. That's when Noa began a petition to invite me to be one of them. When I realized deep in my heart that I wanted to be with them, I accepted their invitation."  
  
Ryuunosuke blinks as the nursing assistant falls silent, allowing her classmate the chance to interpret what was said. Finally, the tomboy looks away. "I...it's strange, isn't it, Shinobu?" she sniffs. "I told Lum once, after you had gone to Nerima, just before Ataru was kidnapped by the Hustari, that growing up really sucked at times. Now, I am meeting someone I feel I don't know...and she's one of my best friends. It scares me, you know."  
  
"I know, Ryuu-chan," Shinobu nods. "Think of how much Ataru-kun scared us when he started on his path to maturity."  
  
"Yeah, it was nasty," Ryuunosuke sighs. "But...Shinobu, I just wish you didn't do this. I don't want to lose you. I have few friends as it is; you're my best friend."  
  
"You will never lose me, Ryuunosuke," Shinobu walks over to draw her friend into another embrace. "Our relationship will mature as we mature. If you let fear, the greatest weapon in Entropy's arsenal, seize you, you destroy yourself. You've let fear allow your whole life to be dominated by your father and his ideas. Look where it's led you. Don't you want something to survive so that Dansei-chan will marry Jamie come the turn of the millennium?"  
  
Ryuunosuke blinks surprisedly, then bites her lips. "It'll be hard."  
  
"Nothing in life's easy," Shinobu smiles, moving to escort Ryuunosuke down the street. "C'mon! Everyone else has tried to help you be a real girl! Now it's my turn!!"  
  
"I'm gonna regret this!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru finds himself passing Cherry's encampment when he stops, sensing Shinobu's conversation with Ryuunosuke. He could not "hear" the words; that only occurred when he and Shinobu were psi-linking when one spoke. But the emotions were plain to comprehend. Ryuunosuke had hoped and prayed that nothing happened to her friend when Shinobu chose to remain on Sagussa after Colony Four. Now, she was confronting what seemed to her a stranger with Shinobu's face, name and voice but with little else. He shakes his head, hoping his experience with others confronting his maturity would prepare his bond-mate for the possible reactions she would face.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Ataru?"  
  
Ataru blinks, then notices Cherry. "Hi, Cherry," the *daimon'cha* sighs as he walks onto the plot, sitting beside the monk as he cooked dinner. "Not with me, no. Shinobu-chan's just ran into Ryuu-chan. She's...not taking what's happened to Shinobu-chan well."  
  
"Humph!" Cherry snorts, his disapproval clearly evident. "Not only have you and Lum both embraced the phoenix, Ataru, but you made Shinobu embrace it, too!"  
  
"Hey!!" Ataru's voice picks up. "No one forced me to do anything that I didn't chose to do on my own! I chose Sagussa fourteen years ago when I let Noa-chan bond me to Lum-chan! I chose Sagussa a year later when the girls wanted me to be *daimon'cha!* I chose Sagussa when Noa came back in January and revealed what she did for me! The only thing I chose which pissed people here off is when I chose not to have Tomobiki dominate my life because of Lum! I've said it to all of you again and again! If you choose not to accept that, then you're the ones with the problem, not me! And I didn't force Shinobu-chan to do a thing! She chose her path just like I did!"  
  
"And how much more will you suffer because of that, I wonder?" Cherry sighs resignedly. "Please, Ataru. Forgive a tired old man for not accepting these strange ways you embraced with such devotion. It took me so long to accept what Lum's presence has done to us, to actually feel comfortable with it. Seeing what the Sagussans have done has been a lot for everyone to accept. I...knew that their coming would destroy everyone's dreams, their very sense of self. Being in the position I am in, I only tried to alleviate the pain as best as I could."  
  
"All life is suffering to one extent or another," Ataru warns him. "To suffer is to learn. We allowed our dreams to take control of us, dominate us to the point that when reality crashed in, the suffering was going to be tremendous. This is what we get for blinding ourselves for far too long."  
  
Cherry blinks, surprised at his words. "I have never heard such Zen-like thoughts come from you. It surprises me. A pity, actually. After what you've experienced, you would have made quite the priest."  
  
"Well, after what I've been through, I doubt I could resign myself to what you've endured," Ataru chuckles. "I love life too much to deny myself the chance to experience all of life's surprises. And I know, I've always known, that risk comes with experiencing new things. Risk is part of the game, always has been. I just refuse to allow people to restrict me from going out and experiencing what piques my interest."  
  
"True, you have always been that way," Cherry nods. "And you have paid for it, that is also true. That you accept it with such elan has always been your greatest virtue. I just pray that the cost you pay for your thirst for new experiences does not extract a toll on your very soul."  
  
Ataru declines to respond. Despite all his shortcomings, Cherry has always been a servant of his faith. Protecting the souls of his charges was his first priority. "Well, I'll leave you to your dinner," he stands.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Off to see my parents," Ataru sighs. "Then it's back to the Gatherer for some rest. I have a race to run, remember?"  
  
"Ah, I just remembered. Your brother has come from Nagussa to see your parents."  
  
Ataru stops. "Kaeru's here?!"  
  
"Yes," the monk smiles. "With his wife, child and his adopted parents, too. They came in earlier today."  
  
Hesitation then seizes Ataru. Kaeru, the child their parents always wanted. The first one taken away, which badly reflected on Ataru and Nokoko. No use seeing them now. "There goes that idea," he taps his communicator. "Ataru to Gatherer. One to beam up."  
  
"Lad..." Cherry moves to hold him.  
  
A transporter beam beats him to the mark. Cherry watches as Ataru disappears, then looks to the sky, shaking his head. "You don't need to isolate yourself anymore, Ataru..."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of Tomobiki and the world!!" the chairman of the United Nations Special Committee on Alien Affairs, an elderly gentleman known only as Zed, booms over a megaphone on the Sportsplaza's racetrack. "Welcome to the Tomobiki Sportsplaza for the running of the final tag race to determine the future between Earth and the outside galaxy! The United Nations has graciously accepted your desire to see this question resolved to the satisfaction of all parties concerned!!"  
  
"You had no choice in the matter!" Megane heckles from the crowd. "After what you did to us, you owed us one!!"  
  
Laughter echoes. Zed continues. "Because two parties are contesting this, the tag race will be run in the same manner as the last one in October 1983. However, the United Nations has stipulated that both contestants challenging the Earth champion be given equal chance to win for their world WITHOUT denying the other contestant that same chance!"  
  
"What's he talking about?!" Mendou demands, turning to the chief of his Kuromegane. "Have they done something?!"  
  
"We're not sure, sir," the bodyguard sighs. "All our inquiries have been ignored."  
  
"To begin," Zed calls out. "May I introduce the referee. A bounty hunter with fifty years experience tracking criminals all over the known galaxy...!"  
  
"They asked Nassur-chan?!" Ten-chan asks.  
  
"Nassur-kun only has thirty years experience, Ten-chan," Shinobu warns.  
  
A teleport beam brings in the referee. "...from a world which remains unknown to us to this day, Miss Dakejinzou Shogai!"  
  
Cheers echo from many as Dakejinzou bows to the crowd, waving as she takes the starter's pistol and two bandannas from Zed. "They invited that robot?!" Megane demands...  
  
...earning him an elbow in the face! "Remember what Ataru-chan said he'd do to you if you kept calling her that!" Tanoshii hums.  
  
"Yes, Tan-chan..." Megane moans.  
  
"Now, defending for Earth!!" Zed smiles. "A man who certainly needs no introduction: Ataru Moroboshi!!"  
  
Ataru appears via a transporter beam, dressed in a phoenix-embossed black T-shirt and shorts. Cheers rip from the crowd as Dakejinzou quickly fixes the two bandannas on his head, one orange, one green. "So what happens when one of those bandannas is pulled?!" Ryuunosuke looks at Shinobu.  
  
Both women ignore Mr. Fujinami's wailing since the tomboy has come to the match wearing a blouse and slacks, her breasts unwrapped. "It means that if Bushi pulls her bandanna, the Ipraedies win...but the race goes on until Lum pulls hers...or vice-versa," Shinobu explains. "It's a way to allow everyone to walk away from this without losing face."  
  
"Hope it doesn't start a war."  
  
"Now, challenging for the Union of Uru!" Zed calls out. "A lady who also needs no prior introduction...Lum!!"  
  
Lum appears, now dressed in a tiger-striped jumpsuit. The crowd cheers as she waves to them, then approaches her starter's position. "Is it me or does Lum look a little...um...overweight?" Kenmei blinks.  
  
"Strange," Kakugari muses.  
  
"Finally, challenging for the Ipraedies Empire!" Zed finally announces. "An intelligence officer, a priestess, she is all these things. Representing the *Dowe'on* Tribunal, Commander Bushi Roosei!!"  
  
Bushi appears in another teleport beam, dressed in a form-fitting sprinter's bodysuit. The outsiders and some residents cheer her as she shakes Lum's hand, then Ataru's. "She's in good shape!" Aijooa whistles, her experience in track-and-field...she got the gold medal in the Olympics...allowing her to analyze the commander's state of fitness.  
  
"Lum can fly, Bushi can't!" Paama cuts in. "You need flight to catch Ataru!"  
  
"You think he'll use stuff the *saikoo jinseijitsu* gave him?" Kakugari muses.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him, Daremo-kun," Megane sighs. "In his eyes, we're still not ready for what's out there."  
  
"They asked him to defend Earth," Tanoshii smiles. "They couldn't've asked a better man to do it than Ataru-chan."  
  
The others nod. Dakejinzou faces the challengers. "Alright, you two. You both have the same chance to take a bandanna. You have to take it off Ataru-chan's *person* to win for your people. The tag race goes on even if a bandanna is pulled. No lightning or weapons that can hurt people are to be used on Ataru-chan; I see that, I stop the race for a day, just like the last race. Ataru-chan does have the right to stop you in whatever way he can. What you do to each other...it shouldn't be really necessary given that you both have opportunity. Understood?"  
  
"Hai!!" both nod.  
  
"Okay!" Dakejinzou pulls the starter's gun. "All of you, take your places!"  
  
Ataru takes the starter's block forward. Lum and Bushi fall in five metres behind him. "Get set!!" Dakejinzou points the gun.  
  
Ataru braces. "Go!!!" Dakejinzou fires.  
  
Lum spins on Bushi, lightning ball in hand. "Out of my way!!"  
  
The Ipraedies dodges the blast as the Oni flies at Ataru, who remains in place. "I got you now!!" Lum growls, out for the quick kill.  
  
Ataru leaps a clear thirty metres into the air, psychic fire warping. "***AIR-WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!***" he bellows as a fiery tornado races at her.  
  
Lum screams as she dodges the blast, the bolt blowing a nice-sized hole in the track!! She lands unceremoniously on her backside ten feet away. "Darling!!! Why'd you do that?!!"  
  
"Why, Lum, don't you remember the first race?" he lands, turning away. "You should've done your research!" he winks, then races off.  
  
Lum remembers Ataru had not known about her ability to fly on the first day three years ago. "Oooh!!!" she screams, leaping into the air. "I'll get you for that!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Bushi grabs Lum and judo-flips her into the stands. "Out of my way!!!" the commander yells, then takes off after Ataru.  
  
Lum launches in pursuit. Everyone gapes, awed by what they just witnessed. "Oh, man, this is gonna be intense!!!" Megane exclaims.  
  
*Oh, no!!!* Shinobu shudders. *Does Ataru-kun know Lum's pregnant?!!*  
  
* * *  
  
"A most interesting beginning to this competition, I confess," Kaeru muses as he watches the replay of the day's events on the television that evening in the Moroboshi home. "I find it curious that Ataru would be so vicious to the one he desires to marry."  
  
Also watching the event are both sets of Kaeru's parents, Naromo and Tadomo. "You have to understand your brother to sense his reasons for being so harsh," Kinshou shakes her head. Ataru had, like the first day of the last tag race, quickly rendered both Bushi and Lum unconscious before an hour passed. "Outside this competition, they're lovers. In the competition, they're enemies. Ataru...has always been able to maintain the difference."  
  
"Your son is defending the rights of five billion sentients," Kaeru's adopted mother Kouhae warns. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one."  
  
"True, but Lum-chan has always taken that more...personally than Ataru," Kinshou stands, walking to the window. "I just hope their relationship will survive the next ten days."  
  
"Do you want Lum to win?" Kouhae's bond-mate Raikue wonders.  
  
"Of course I want her to win...and that Bushi woman to lose!" Kinshou readily nods. "Many of us here have reason to dislike the Ipraedies, Raikue-san; their damn Box destroyed so much!! But...I'm afraid that Ataru will be quite satisfied if both lost!"  
  
"That is what Earth's government requires of Ataru," Naromo warns. "What you desire, what all of you desire, pales before that."  
  
The doorbell rings. "Come in!" Kinshou walks over to the door.  
  
Shinobu then walks in. "Hi, Mrs. Moroboshi!" she smiles, then blinks on seeing their guests from Nagussa. "Kae-kun!! Naromo-chan!! Tadomo-chan!! Kouhae-san!! Raikue-san!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Hugs and kisses are exchanged, along with information of events of the past year. "We heard about your failed attempt at forging a relationship with Junba, Shinobu," Naromo smiles. "We wish you to know that you are still welcome on Nagussa."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, Naromo-chan...but it won't be necessary anymore. You may not have known this, but now I can address these two," she stares at Kaeru's birth parents, "...as *shima'cha* and *monma'cha!*"  
  
"What?!" Kinshou blinks.  
  
"It means that Shinobu and Ataru are now bond-mates," Raikue explains.  
  
The Moroboshis blink. "Shinobu, do your parents know?!" Muchi wonders, wide-eyed.  
  
"I told them last night," Shinobu smiles. "They were just as shocked as you are. They were pleased that Ataru-kun and I made up, but this went beyond their expectations."  
  
Kinshou sighs. "Shinobu-chan..."  
  
"Mrs. Moroboshi..." Shinobu then smiles, "...*Shima'cha,*" she declares, eliciting a blush from Ataru's mother, "...please, don't be afraid. Lum asked me to do this. In fact, the reason I've come here tonight is that we have to deal with the causes behind Lum's asking me to be Ataru-kun's bond-mate."  
  
"Which are?" Kaeru asks.  
  
Shinobu explains how Onis view tag races and how Lum has felt quite guilty over the last few months as she has watched her birth world teeter on the brink of civil war. "We have to show her that we love her," Shinobu completes. "She doesn't know who to trust outside her closest friends. Believe me, Yethis' plot couldn't have come at a worse time for our sense of solidarity, trying to rebuild after Ataru-kun tore us apart."  
  
"So we'll need a cheering section for Lum," Kinshou nods. "I'll pass it on, then. But you have two problems: Ataru...and Mother," her lips twist into a frown.  
  
"Noa will take care of Nagaiwakai-sama," Shinobu sighs. "I'm just as fed up with her trying to control Ataru-kun's life as Lum is. But for Ataru-kun himself..."  
  
"We'll tell him," Kinshou nods.  
  
"Dear," Muchi adjusts his glasses.  
  
"Honey, we have to," Kinshou glares at him. "He stormed out of here a year ago hating us. The reasons were understandable, now that we've had the time to reflect on them. If we want our other son to feel at home here, we have to do this!"  
  
Muchi nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Day Two passes. Lum was eliminated in a half-hour, Bushi ten minutes after that...  
  
* * *  
  
"At least I'm controlling my force-blasts," Ataru grunts as he finishes his pushups, Reiko sitting on his back.  
  
"Well, you should take it easier on Lum," Honey cuts in. The three are now in the Gatherer's bedroom, the superdreadnought in polar orbit over Earth. "She's definitely got out of shape; probably all that worry because of the Imperialists," she adds, unsure of whether to tell Ataru about Lum's state of maternity. No one had yet dared breech the subject, fearing Ataru would really go crazy.  
  
The aide-de-camp then senses his unease. "Are you okay?" she gently inquires.  
  
"Didn't you notice?" Reiko sneers. "The dorkoids below were egging Lum on, as usual!"  
  
"I did notice that," Honey bites her lips. "This is a weird time for all of us. Who's crazy idea was this, anyway?!"  
  
"Koosei's!" Ataru grunts as he finishes two hundred reps, then relaxes on the carpet.  
  
"Someone better have a talk with him, then!" Honey sneers, then blinks as the door opens. "What is it, Kei?"  
  
Kei walks in. "Um...they want to see Ataru," she indicates the couple at the door.  
  
Ataru looks. "What are you two doing here?!" he allows Reiko to get off his back, then rolls to his feet.  
  
"Hello, Ataru," Kinshou nods, then turns to the *daishi'cha.* "Kei-san, Honey-san, could you leave us alone for a bit?"  
  
"Sure," Honey exchanges a concerned glance with Kei, then both leave.  
  
Reiko also moves toward the door. "Wait, Reiko-chan," Kinshou blinks. "Don't go."  
  
"You have no right to say anything to me!" Reiko icily intones, then marches out.  
  
Ataru sighs, then relaxes on his bed. "She didn't like the sight of everyone cheering Lum on today," he explains.  
  
"I see," Kinshou sits at the worktable. "That was our doing, Ataru."  
  
The *daimon'cha* tenses, glaring at his mother. "What was that?"  
  
She steels herself. "You must think us a pair of monsters who've dragged you through the dirt just to better our lives," she lowers her head, her voice softening. "Well, you're right. Our treatment of you, especially after Lum-chan came into our lives, was deplorable. We kept you from Mother to ensure she wouldn't destroy the world we wanted to create. We can't begin to atone for our treatment of you, much less Nokoko. If you...choose never to see us again, I won't blame you."  
  
"We...heard from Cherry that when you heard Kaeru was here, you decided not to see us," Muchi adds. "It hurt us. We don't want you to think you're no longer welcome in our home. Of course we were more than happy to see Kaeru again, actually meet the people who saved and raised him, his wife and daughter. But you're our son, too, Ataru...and Nokoko is our daughter. Don't you think we'd like to know about Reiko-chan or Katsura-chan?"  
  
"I don't know," Ataru tenses. "When I adopted Reiko-chan, you didn't say a thing. You didn't rejoice that even though I had separated myself from you, you were now grandparents. In fact, I got the distinct feeling you really wouldn't've minded it if Mendou and Lan succeeded in having Reiko-chan sent back into slavery. What was I supposed to think then? As far as I could guess, you never loved me at all. You just needed me to keep Lum in the house so you could fawn over her. You always wanted a daughter, even after you had one, then abandoned her without considering my feelings had I found out about Nokoko-chan. How do you two think I felt when Great-grandma finally told me about Kaeru?"  
  
His parents tense. "But, I understand how you felt given how much you've lost," Ataru adds. "I was certainly no angel."  
  
"You are still our son," Kinshou sniffs. "Every time you succeeded in doing something, I was proud of you."  
  
"I would've appreciated more," Ataru glares at them. "I would've appreciated you not using Lum to cut me off from Grandma, not to mention all of Uncle's wards! You want to know how much Kenmei-chan and the others despised you?! How tempted they were to hire some hitman to kill you, not to mention Lum?! I would've appreciated you understanding my feelings more, taking my side of the argument into account! Do you want to know how often I've been tempted to sneak out of the house, put myself somewhere safe, then sic Grandma on you?! I would've appreciated you telling me about Kaeru, how much you hurt because of him! I would've understood; maybe I could've done something to make you feel better! But, no! Do you want to know what I really felt when I lived with you?! I felt as if I was just an inconvenience for twelve years until chance brought Lum back into our lives!!"  
  
"That's not true!!!" Kinshou cries.  
  
"He has every right to feel that way, Kinshou," Muchi sighs.  
  
"I know!" his wife replies. "Ataru, please. We know why you're going so all-out on Lum. I applaud you. But someone has to keep in mind her feelings. The chances are good that she will decide that you don't love her. After working so hard for so long to ensure you both have a happy life, a life both of you want...it's all we could do to help."  
  
Ataru considers her words. "Thanks, Mom, Dad. I've been so busy concentrating on winning this race, I sometimes forget that my fiancee, the one I'm trying to prevent from tagging me, looks at these things differently. I'm on a tightrope here," he gazes out the viewport. "But when I look out this portal, see that world below us, I remember what I told you a year ago, Mom. Five billion versus one hundred thousand. It's simple to me."  
  
"Sometimes, the one can take precedence over the many," Kinshou muses.  
  
"Not in this case," Ataru shakes his head. "As far as I'm concerned...and I'm now speaking as Sagussa's leader, not just your son...I will continue my present course of action unless the Secretary-General of the United Nations requests me to do otherwise."  
  
His parents look at each other, then sit beside him. "We understand," Kinshou embraces him. "Remember, this'll last eight more days. Win or lose, we want you and Lum to marry."  
  
"So do I," Ataru smiles. "So do I..."  
  
* * *  
  
Day Three. Two hours pass before Bushi and Lum collide, knocking each other out...  
  
* * *  
  
"Representative Tonsur is here."  
  
"Send him in," Angus McTavish stands, hand out. "Welcome to New York City, Mr. Tonsur. How was your trip from Vos?"  
  
"Wonderful," a slick black-haired Vosian dressed in an ambassadorial uniform relaxes in the chair opposite the reporter's desk.  
  
"How are things on Vos?" Angus relaxes.  
  
"Fourteen colonies have elected civilian governments, as well as six provinces on the Homeworld," Tonsur smiles. "The Alliance Army is slowly disbanding, no problems there. Mikado-originated incidents are down, although in less patrolled zones in the Outmarches, some rogue governing cells still refuse to recognize the new political situation. The Provisional Government now believes that we'll be going to a general parliamentary election before three years are out."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Angus nods. "I'll be sure to pass it on to interested authorities here. Now, what can the United Nations do for the Vosian people today?"  
  
"It's in concern to the tag race," Tonsur glances at the television, running a replay of Day Three. "Wow! He's pretty fierce!" he indicates Ataru tossing Bushi into Lum.  
  
"Some would say the Urusians shot themselves in the foot when they picked him to be Earth's champion," Angus chuckles. "Then, some would say Admiral Invader was a genius. He did lead the initial expedition."  
  
"True," the Vosian representative nods. "However, we are concerned. We understand that you want to air this out, allow everyone to feel a sense of peace. But...we would appreciate it strongly if you requested the Ipraedies to withdraw from the race."  
  
"How strong is your request?"  
  
"That we, like the Sagussans, would overlook our Prime Directive and perhaps engage in mutual trade, including weapons technology so you could defend yourself."  
  
Angus blinks surprisedly. That was a tempting offer. Sagussa's Non-Interference Directive and the Earth-Sagussa Treaty guaranteed no weapons trading. "Given your record since you instituted the Prime Directive centuries ago, sir, that offer is surprising. May I ask why you consider it so important for the Ipraedies to withdraw?"  
  
"We don't trust the Ipraedies."  
  
"Even now, with the Tribunal gaining such support among them?"  
  
"Even now," Tonsur sighs. "I can state this to you, since I know your superiors will want to know. While my government has been spending time on matters of reconstruction, resources were allocated into investigating violations of the Vos-Ipraedos Peace Treaty. There have been many, I assure you. Are you aware of Project: Superwarrior?"  
  
"It's the genetic project whose impact, in one regard, has led to this day," Angus nods. "But from what I understand, neither the Tribunal or the *Asan'on* Home Council approved of such a project."  
  
"There have been other violations, I assure you. The point is this. My government will formally demand from the Ipraedies Empire that violators of that treaty such as the Project directors surrender themselves to Vosian justice. Once that occurs, you can bet the Yehisrites will go after them for the Cademus massacre and other incidents."  
  
"In other words, a war is coming."  
  
"Exactly," Tonsur nods, icily smiling.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Six months maximum," the Vosian muses. "Be assured, Mr. McTavish, we will not leave the job half-done this time. We will ensure that the Ipraedies will no longer constitute a threat to anyone. Therefore, we do not wish to put your people into the embarrassing position of being allies to our enemies. While we will understand your exact position, the Yehisrites might not. And given your treaty with Sagussa, it could turn messy."  
  
"I see!" the Terran nods. "In truth, you're trying to isolate them."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Silence falls over the room. "I will be more than happy to relay your request to the Secretary-General," Angus sighs. "But I do not guarantee what his answer will be."  
  
"Keep our offer on the table," Tonsur nods. "That should be more than enough."  
  
With that, the Vosian is escorted out of the room. Angus watches him go. "Damn!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Day Four. Attempting to zap Bushi, Lum's bolt gets too close to Ataru, which sees the Oni disqualified for a day. The Ipraedies is quickly put down a half-hour later...  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you doing?" Noa peeks in.  
  
To ensure no incident occurs within range of Earth, the "Kashin" and the battleship acting as Bushi's home base orbit the Moon on opposite sides. Shuttles transport the tag competitors to Tomobiki for the day's work. Noa and Honey elected to remain with the former's bond-mate. It was comfortable if you ignored the awed stares from the Urusians around them. There were even times when some crewmembers, on seeing the reborn Maidens of Aruka, prostrated themselves and chanted "WE'RE NOT WORTHY, WE'RE NOT WORTHY!!!!"  
  
Lum now relaxes on her bed, eyes closed, her hands over her abdomen. On hearing Noa's voice, the eyes open. However, the *ashi'cha* senses someone else in control. "Why is Mommy fighting Daddy, Auntie Noa?" the Oni-turned-Sagussan wonders, her voice a child's lilt.  
  
Noa sighs, walking over to sit beside the sleeping Oni. "She has to, Koishii-chan," she gently kisses Lum's forehead. "You see, your parents are caught in a very bad situation. You know you're from two peoples, don't you?"  
  
"Mommy has horns, Daddy doesn't."  
  
"That's right," Noa smiles, hauling up all of her diplomatic skills to keeping the unborn baby calm. "Now, your daddy's people don't have stuff like your mommy's people do. Stuff like how people can go from a ship to a planet. Do you know about that?"  
  
"Yeah. Feels weird when Mommy does that. I like it when Mommy flies. Will I fly?"  
  
"You will. You'll fly even better than your mommy does. Zap people better, too."  
  
"I won't zap you, Auntie Noa. I know Mommy and Daddy love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Noa gently embraces Lum. "Now, on your daddy's planet, there are many people who, if they got stuff like that, would use it to hurt people. Your daddy and Auntie Shinobu have already met some of them and they don't like them. So, to ensure that your daddy's people don't get hurt, your daddy has to make sure that stuff never comes. And to do that, your daddy has to ensure your mommy's people don't ever come to Earth again. That's why your parents are fighting."  
  
"But I don't want them to fight!"  
  
"I don't want them to fight, either."  
  
Silence falls, then Lum stares pleadingly at Noa. "Auntie Noa, when this is over, will Daddy and Mommy get back together again?"  
  
"Oh, yes, they will! Especially when your daddy learns about you!"  
  
"But...what about Great-grandmommy?"  
  
Noa blinks. Koishii was unbelievably perceptive for someone yet to be born. "What about your great-grandmother?"  
  
"Mommy thinks that Great-grandmommy won't let Mommy marry Daddy. Great-grandmommy hates Mommy. What will Mommy do?"  
  
The *ashi'cha* shudders. How does one explain this to someone who was under four months from being born, having only her mother's experience to draw on? Catty told her about Benten's experience with Junba. Finally, she sighs. "Koishii-chan...a long time ago, your great-grandmother had a very nice family. Did you know you have six other grand-uncles and grant-aunts? But long before your daddy was born, bad people hurt your grand-uncles and grant-aunts. Your great-grandmother had to send them to her friends on Zephyrus to heal them. Then your great-grandfather died in a war. She's afraid, your great-grandmother. She's afraid of your mommy taking your daddy away. She's afraid that if she loses your daddy, she'll have nothing left. Do you understand?"  
  
"I've never seen her," Lum's tears flow. "Doesn't Great-grandmommy love me?"  
  
Noa mentally whistles, her hands brushing the tears away. She never seen such control. Koishii was going to be something when she grew up. "Yes, she will love you, Koishii-chan...but your great-grandmother doesn't know that you'll soon be born. I'll tell her very soon...I promise." *Not to mention a few other things!* she mentally adds.  
  
"Thank you," Lum/Koishii smiles. "I love you, Auntie Noa. Mommy loves you, too."  
  
"I love you both," Noa kisses the Oni's cheek. "Now, let your mommy sleep."  
  
"Okay..." her voice fades...  
  
* * *  
  
Day Five. Bushi and Lum spend most of their energy fighting each other, which allows Ataru to use the earth-heart fire geyser to knock them off their feet...  
  
* * *  
  
"Look at them!!" Nagaiwakai shrilly laughs as she stares at the duelling women, NHK replaying the day's events on the evening news. "Ataru-chan keeps this up and I'll never have to worry about Lum ever again!"  
  
Beside her, her new husband stares quizzically at the matriarch. Nagai-chan, he psi-links, using that more often to bypass his stutter. Why are you still chasing after Lum? She's done nothing wrong?  
  
"Oh?!" Nagaiwakai glares at him, then relaxes. "I'm sorry, Nyatsu-chan. Even after all this time, I find it impossible to trust that creature! First, the business with the Mikado, then the Urusian Imperialists, then the Niphentaxians, then everything else! How many other people have to suffer?!"  
  
You've made your point, Nagai-chan, he gently embraces her. Ataru has made his point. Everyone understands now. There's no reason to fear. If Lum turns on Ataru, she'll be facing a lot of angry people...  
  
His thoughts are interrupted as a young boy approaches. Dark haired with brown eyes, he is eight years old, ignoring the three decades he spent in cryostasis. "Mommy..."  
  
"What is it, Kagami-chan?" she smiles.  
  
"Will you show me how to use the 'puter?"  
  
"Sure, I will," Nagaiwakai stands, beckoning her husband with her as they head out of the lounge into the playroom.  
  
Already there, three of Nagaiwakai's children were playing. Myaku, a ten year old girl, was busy arranging rose bushes. Yamako, Kagami's twin sister, watches awestruck as a robot walks across the room. And energetic young Ningyo, born the year before Komeru, was reading a manga, her eyes drinking in all the broken taboos thirty years of cultural advancement has unleashed on this popular artform. The shock of being removed from society for so long while Zephyrite doctors tried to heal their many wounds was etched in their faces. Fortunately, it was tempered with the enthusiasm young children their age always possessed. Further, Nagaiwakai's slowed aging process made their coming back to Rishiri-tou all the easier to take.  
  
Sitting before the computer, Nagaiwakai guides Kagami into a gaming program. Both are interrupted by angry shouts. Eyes turn as two fifteen year old high school students, a boy and a girl looking like their mother, storm in arguing. "Tetsuki no baka!! Why did you do that?!" the girl demands. "He was only asking for directions to the library!"  
  
"What did you think I should've done?!" Tetsuki sneers at her. "Besides, I don't know why I'm defending you, Kireiko! Normal guys think you're so ugly!!"  
  
Kireiko bashes him! "Normal guys back in the fifties, you mean!" she snarls. "Most guys TODAY think I'm beautiful!! And I can defend myself, you know!"  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs. Annoying as Kireiko's and Tetsuki's fighting was, even decades ago, she would not miss this for the world now. "What is the matter with you two?"  
  
"Well, Mother, Dum-dum here doesn't seem to get the idea that in this day and age, women can do their own thing!" Kireiko thumbs Tetsuki. "He still thinks of me as a commodity which is to be preserved!"  
  
"That's my job!" Tetsuki snarls.  
  
There is a knock. Nagaiwakai sees Brother Sunfire. "What is it, Darklight?"  
  
"Elder Mother Noa is here."  
  
Hearing the name, the six children shriek as they race into the living room, bowling Noa over with their hugs. "Hey, hey, hey!!" the Sagussan laughs as she kisses them in turn. "That's enough! Leave this old woman be!!"  
  
Nagaiwakai hums. "What brings you here?"  
  
Noa stares at her. "We have to talk."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Nagaiwakai receives Noa alone in the guest lounge. "I've more than thanked you enough for helping my children recover. What's the problem?"  
  
"Ataru and Lum-chan," she announces.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Before I say anything, let me remind you that you have always demanded that Lum prove herself worthy of marrying him," Noa holds up a finger. "You said it when Ataru and Lum made their agreement, then you affirmed it after our battle with the Shirokaku."  
  
"I am aware of that," Nagaiwakai icily sighs. "If you're threatening me..."  
  
"I'm not," Noa holds up a laserdisk. "I'm just here to show you something."  
  
With that, she inserts it into the player, then turns on the television. Nagaiwakai watches as the screen comes on, revealing the "Renegade's" sick bay. "This is six months ago," Noa explains, pausing the playback. "During the trip to the Planet of Shadows, Mendou and Megane learned the full complexity of my relationship with Lum-chan. They foolishly demanded that she end it. In anger, she used her lightning, which in the confines of a ship like Nassur's, is not a smart thing. They were forced down on a planet revealed to contain a Lannarkite hive. Investigating it, Junba was captured. Nassur, Shinobu and Ataru rescued her. Along the way, Ataru had an encounter with the hive queen."  
  
"What?!!" Nagaiwakai bolts to her feet.  
  
"Watch," Noa presses the PLAY button.  
  
Nassur carries in the wounded Ataru, followed by Shinobu and Junba. Nagaiwakai pales at the severity of her grandson's wounds; it was a wonder Ataru didn't die that day. Lum comes in next, becoming hysterical on seeing her beloved laid so low. Nassur then calls up "Renegade's" Emergency Medical Hologram program. Seeing the scantily-clad woman, Nagaiwakai shakes her head. "I hope Natsu-chan has changed that thing."  
  
"The Home Base computer programmed it."  
  
The holographic doctor demands blood. Only one person had Ataru's type: Lum. The Oni immediately volunteers. Nassur departs while Shinobu helps in the transfusion. During the transfusion, the EMH removes the stinger, sewing up Ataru. He barely shows signs of recovery. Lum goes into shock, the draining of her life fluids becoming acute. Ataru still doesn't recover. The EMH moves to stop the transfusion, administering her own type of "shock therapy." Shinobu cuts in, encouraging Lum to hang in there. Finally, Ataru improves and the transfusion is ended...  
  
"Please shut it off."  
  
Noa presses the STOP button, then turns. Silence. Nagaiwakai looks at her hands. The *ashi'cha* blinks, surprised to see tears brimming the matriarch's eyelids. Quietly, Noa approaches, allowing Nagaiwakai the chance to think things through. Finally, Ataru's grandmother looks up, offering a light smile. "She loves you," Noa smiles. "Lum's always loved you, Nagaiwakai."  
  
"Until now, I have not realized that," Nagaiwakai sighs. "She did it to me when she acknowledged my desire to see Ataru-chan marry Windy. She did it again with Nyatsu-chan. Now this. For three years, I have dreamt of how many ways I could remove her, free my grandson of her, then raise Ataru-chan...raise the last part of my family..."  
  
Sobs escape her as Noa leans down to draw Nagaiwakai into her embrace. "It's okay, it's okay," the Sagussan soothes her. "Let it all out. It's alright to admit a mistake. After all, at first, even I didn't trust Lum."  
  
"You?!" Nagaiwakai pulls away, blinking surprisedly. "You love her so much, Noa..."  
  
"Now I do, after I've come to know and respect her. But at first, when we regained our empathic link to Ataru, I didn't know what to think of Lum. I smashed her with dreams of Ataru forcing a choice on her, kept things deliberately vague to see if she would remain and fight, or run away." A meek shrug twitches her shoulder. "She didn't run away."  
  
"No, she hasn't. I've given her enough cause to give up the fight, not to mention what Ataru-chan has put her through."  
  
"Lum's intentions've been honourable," Noa straightens herself. "She may not have understood things at first, but give her the chance and she'll learn. Right now, she's hurting. This tag race is taking a lot out of her...and Ataru's not giving her a break."  
  
"He's not supposed to, remember?"  
  
"True," Noa nods. "But I think it will give him a boost if he finds out that his grandmother, the woman he finally turned to when he felt he had no hope a year ago, will bless his impending marriage."  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs. "I suppose I could do something. Then again, Ataru-chan inherited his mother's stubborn streak. When he sets his mind on something, he doesn't let go."  
  
"Look," Noa pats her hand. "You have what you've lost a long time ago, whole and healthy, plus something more. Ataru wants something like that. Please don't spoil it for him. After all, you don't want him to turn his back and return to his parents?"  
  
"I think not!!" the matriarch's eyes angrily flash. "Besides, he's outgrown the need for parents, I suspect. After all, if he still needed them, he would've moved here to Rishiri-tou, not to Oshika."  
  
"True," the *ashi'cha* nods.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me, Noa? Something I should know."  
  
"Well," Noa muses, "...there is one more thing which could please you."  
  
* * *  
  
Day Six. Again, Bushi and Lum wear each other out within two hours, allowing Ataru to put them to sleep once more...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you busy?!" Noa knocks on Ataru's door, one hand holding a roll of parchment.  
  
"C'mon in, Noa," Ataru waves her inside.  
  
To the *ashi'cha's* surprise, visiting Ataru is Angus McTavish. "Mr. McTavish," Noa bows. "What brings you aboard?"  
  
"We have a problem," Angus sighs. "The Vosians want the Ipraedies to withdraw."  
  
Ataru and Noa blink surprisedly. Angus then explains the contents of his meeting with Tonsur. At the end, the Sagussans exchange looks. "I can understand why the Vosians and the Yehisrites want to get rid of Schwartz, but why would they want Bushi to drop from the race?" he wonders. "Her people have as much right to be involved in this as Lum's."  
  
"I agree," Angus nods. "I asked Ookako to investigate this. She contacted your expert on Vosian affairs; Hunba, I think her name is. She called a friend on Vos."  
  
"What did she learn?" Noa asks.  
  
"She found out that things aren't so rosy on Vos. Now, Tonsur told me the truth when it comes to those places which've finished reconstruction. But, there's been widespread famine on other colonies, not to mention several military governors who've been in place since the early stages of the Civil War...and they don't want to give up their power. The government in Lecashuto is losing control of the situation. There are fears that a new outbreak of violence could result."  
  
"Meaning?" Ataru prods.  
  
"Meaning that total anarchy will result if something doesn't happen soon to unite the people," Angus rubs his nose. "Because colonies were split apart depending on who controlled them for years at a time, the pre-Civil War support structure was wiped out. The Defence Force is not equipped to provide a massive relief operation to some places. Civilian morale is at its lowest in years."  
  
"What does this have to do with fighting a war against the Ipraedies?" Ataru demands. "The government should be worried about their people, not chasing after old man Schwartz! The Tribunal'll throw him off the throne!"  
  
Angus sighs. "Ataru, some of the people pressing for this in Lecashuto don't really care about the difference between *Dowe'on* and *Asan'on.* All they see are Ipraedies."  
  
"You mean that if they attacked, they would not only destroy the Home Council, but the Tribunal as well?!" Noa's eyes widen.  
  
"Exactly. If the Ipraedies are forced out of the tag race, the Tribunal loses a lot of its grassroots support. The *Asan'on* will gain ascendancy, which will give the Vosians the necessary excuse to launch an invasion."  
  
"When the *Asan'on* are destroyed, the Tribunal comes back, but this time, they won't have an obstacle," Ataru shrugs. "So what?"  
  
"Ataru, I don't think the Vosians would like to see any powerful group to take control of the Empire," Angus explains. "They want the Ipraedies to be weakened, intimidated, feeling guilty for all the errors that their leaders did. No threat would result from it."  
  
"If you did that, you'd create the perfect environment for someone like the Mikado to rise, which makes the problem self-perpetuating," Ataru cuts in. "Further, just waging a war against the Ipraedies isn't going to make the problems on Vos go away. Atop that, it'll make people want another Mikado come to power. Nothing gets solved."  
  
"Exactly," Angus nods. "Now, I've talked this over with the Secretary-General and Zed. They know a civil war's about to break out on Ipraedos. The Secretary-General doesn't want a situation like what happened in Germany in 1919 to happen there. But, if the Vosians are serious about this, if we tell them 'no,' it could provoke a situation over Earth."  
  
"Again," Ataru sighs, then exchanges a knowing look with Noa. "Leave the Vosians to us. We'll dissuade them of such a notion."  
  
"In fact, we might as well rub the egg in," Noa cuts in, smiling...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Ataru and Noa relax in the Gatherer's lounge. "Well, one problem solved," the former sighs, then notices the parchment in her hands. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot all about this!" Noa hands it to him. "It's from Nagaiwakai."  
  
Ataru blinks, wondering why his grandmother would send such a formal note to him when all she had to do was call. Breaking the seal, he unrolls the note and reads:  
  
"Dear Ataru-chan,  
"After receiving intelligence from Noa concerning Lum's commendable and life-threatening actions when you were injured by that Lannarkite queen during the Planet of Shadows trip, I no longer have any reason to object to your marriage with her. I still find it difficult to accept someone like Lum; in my eyes, all you've received because of her has been one disaster after the next. Please forgive your grandmother for not seeing this sooner.  
"Oh, by the way...did you know...?"  
  
The Gatherer erupts; 6.9 on the Richter scale!! "***WHY WASN'T I TOLD?!?!?!***"  
  
* * *  
  
Day Seven, late afternoon. Ataru jogs down the street, Bushi right on his tail and Lum some distance behind. After turning a corner, he wipes his forehead, his finger loosening the orange bandanna meant for Lum to seize. Suddenly, his foot trips on a pothole, causing him to fall on his face. The orange bandanna falls off his head as Bushi sees her chance. "VICTORY!!!!" she cries.  
  
The commander slams into Ataru's back, her hand yanking the green cloth. Lum pulls the corner, then seeing the orange bandanna, leaps for it. Dakejinzou then turns the corner, seeing Bushi pull herself off Ataru, then fires the starter's gun. "Tag!!!"  
  
The crowds cheer as Bushi leaps up and down like a giddy schoolgirl, waving her bandanna to her compatriots. Dakejinzou walks up, then seeing Lum reach for the fallen bandanna, calls out, "No, Lum! It has to be on Ataru's head to make it a tag!!"  
  
The Oni sighs, pulling back. "I think we'll call it a day given that a tag's been made," Dakejinzou announces over a megaphone, then faces the Oni. "Lum, we'll start again tomorrow morning, just you and Ataru. Bushi, congratulations are in order, I believe!"  
  
"Thank you!!" Bushi gushes.  
  
She runs over to embrace Lum. Ataru shakes his head, then nods as Bushi kisses him. The crowd sighs as many listlessly head for home. Lum stares quizzically at her fiance, then flies off. From the crowd, Aijooa stares at Ataru. "What is it, Aijooa-chan?" Chibi notices his fiancee's mood.  
  
"I don't know, Urayamu-kun, but I'd swear that Ataru-chan wanted Bushi-san to tag him."  
  
Paama blinks. "But he hates her people!"  
  
"Weird!" Megane hums...  
  
* * *  
  
"Come in, Representative," Ookako smiles, waving Tonsur into her office on Manhattan's west side, some distance from the World Trade Centre. "Make yourself at home. Coffee?"  
  
"No, thank you, Madame Ambassador," the Vosian smiles as the Terran-turned-Sagussan ambassador relaxes. "I am curious as to why you asked me here today."  
  
"Well, I won't waste your time, then," Ookako nods. "Tonsur-san, we are aware of your request to have the Ipraedies withdraw from the tag race. I am here to tell you that this afternoon, Commander Bushi made her tag."  
  
Tonsur tenses. "I see..."  
  
"Further, we are aware that you are preparing to launch a war against the Ipraedies Empire to seek redress for violation of the treaty signed after your last conflict with them. Speaking for my government, we will not stand in the way of your doing that."  
  
"Thank you," Tonsur nods, relaxing.  
  
"But," Ookako raises a finger. "What we won't tolerate under any circumstances is any attempt to destroy the current government-in-waiting before it can take power."  
  
He looks confused. "Government-in-waiting" was the term used by parliamentary democracies to indicate the largest opposition party in government. "Excuse me? There is no government-in-waiting on Ipraedos; it's an absolute monarchy, remember?"  
  
"I'm aware of that. In this case, I'm referring to the *Dowe'on* Tribunal."  
  
Tonsur's eyes widen. "You want to turn Schwartz over to the Yehisrites for Cademus; we won't stop you," her eyes narrow. "You want the Project: Superwarrior directors. Do what you want with them. You want to ensure the *Asan'on* Home Council has next to no power left; hey, that's what the whole galaxy wants. But..." a warning tone enters her voice, "...leave...the...Tribunal...alone."  
  
Silence falls over the room. "How do I report that statement as?" Tonsur wonders. "My superiors would like to know."  
  
"You will tell them that is the official policy of the Fifth Republic of Sagussa," Ookako explains. "You will tell them that no one will stand in the way of your people destroying the forces loyal to Emperor Schwartz. My counterpart Kimaenowakai has already discussed this with Princess Lupica and several Federation heads-of-state. It's what we all want. But those loyal to the Tribunal will be left alone...or you will find yourself facing all of us."  
  
"I see. Including Sagussa?"  
  
"Including Sagussa," Ookako nods. "You see, Tonsur-san, you're about to repeat history by defeating the Ipraedies. It's a foregone conclusion; a mere repeat of the Battle of Reiner's Five. But *totally* defeating them, leaving them nothing by which they could take control of their destiny, will make the matter worse. Further, there's the current unrest in the Confederation which concerns people." She pauses, then adds, "The galaxy will not tolerate another Mikado."  
  
"I'll relay that to my government."  
  
* * *  
  
Day Eight. The race goes all day. Now knowing what he does, Ataru does not use any attack harmful to Lum...or Koishii.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, everyone!!" Nokoko calls out.  
  
"Nokoko!" Kinshou beams, embracing her daughter, then Mal. Seeing the cherubic bundle in the Nendo-kata's arms, Kinshou's eyes widen. "Gods, is this...?"  
  
"Yes," Mal smiles. "This is Katsura."  
  
"Oh, she's divine!!" Kinshou exclaims, taking the beautiful brown-haired Oni-Terran hybrid from her mother, then carries her into the living room. "Everyone, come see!!"  
  
Ooohs and ahs emanate from the others as they are introduced to Katsura. "The spirit of Creation has blessed you both," Naromo smiles when she has the chance to hold her niece. "But tell me, Nokoko. Does Katsura possess your race's unique mating abilities?"  
  
"No, second-generation Nendo-kata can fully merge with their host societies," Nokoko sits beside her father. "It's a good thing, too. What happens if any of our babies fall in love with a boy?"  
  
Everyone nods. Conversation then picks up, only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing again. Muchi answers it this time, then smiles broadly at the new arrivals. "C'mon in! We've been expecting you!"  
  
Everyone beams as Atako and Shinoko step in, the former carrying Tatsuko, the latter holding Junko's hand. "Hi, everyone!" Atako smiles as a new round of greetings are exchanged.  
  
Junko separates herself from her mother, then looks around. "Where's Ten-chan? Ten-chan! Ten-chan! Where are you?!"  
  
The YOIQ...young Oni in question...is hiding behind his uncle, Lum's parents having come to the Moroboshi home since Mal would be there. Ever since she became a part of the Moroboshi family, the child model from Niigata has held a secret crush on Lum's cousin, much like Reiko's interest in Yamizaki, a local Oshika boy. Unfortunately, Ten-chan, already enamoured with his classmate Minami, has no desire to have Junko chase after him.  
  
Reiko, sitting by herself across the table from the Invaders, smiles as her eyes glow. A shocked scream follows as Ten-chan is boosted into the air, then allowed to drop to the floor in front of Junko! "Ten-chan!!" she gushes as she grabs him in a bearhug. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Ten-chan tries to scramble clear. "Lemme go!! Reiko, this is your fault!! Help!!!"  
  
Before Junko can drag him off, the door opens, revealing Shinobu. "Hello, everyone!"  
  
"Hello, Shinobu...eh?!" Kinshou stops, her eyes widening on seeing the bundle in her arms. Silence follows as everyone stares at the sleeping girl. "Sh-sh-shinobu..." Kinshou stammers, pointing at the baby in her arms. "Wh-wh-who is th-th-that...?"  
  
"This is Amora. Ataru-kun's daughter."  
  
An explosion occurs!! "WHAT?!?!" Invader screams, bolting to his feet. "SINCE WHEN DID MR. GROOM HAVE TIME FOR A DAUGHTER?!?!"  
  
"It couldn't be a *daishi'cha's* child; it's too soon!!!" Mrs. Invader exclaims.  
  
"No, this is Ataru-kun's baby with Elle," Shinobu smiles, then blinks. "Oh, don't tell me he didn't tell you?!"  
  
"Does it look like it?!" Kinshou demands.  
  
Shinobu quickly explains the story behind Project: Black Rose and how Elle wanted a baby with Ataru so that she could try to pry him from Lum, then explains how Ataru arranged to have Elle-chan and Kurama-chan kidnap the baby during Babara's funeral. Once the story is aired, everyone relaxes. "Well, if he did this to stop a war, it's acceptable," Invader scratches his head, then sees the sleeping baby in Shinobu's arms. "Let's just hope she doesn't turn out like her real mother!"  
  
Amora starts to cry. "Admiral!!" Shinobu snaps. "Stop that!! She can already sense your emotions; your anger's hurting her!"  
  
Invader stammers, quickly backing away. Ten-chan then floats up to stare at his future cousin. Seeing the Oni boy floating above her, Amora cries anew. Ten-chan backs away. "Wh-what's wrong?! Why's she still crying?!"  
  
Reiko telekinetically yanks him down. "Don't you know a thing about babies?! Stop floating over her!! She wants to be with you but she can't because she's not an Oni!"  
  
"Ouch!!!" Ten-chan yelps. "You don't have to be so hard, you know!!"  
  
Everyone laughs. Amora giggles...  
  
* * *  
  
That night, after everyone has gone home, Reiko and Ten-chan relax on the veranda of what was once Ataru's bedroom. By now, with Bushi's people off to launch their revolution, the "Kashin" has moved into hover orbit over Tomobiki. The Gatherer floats off the Chibi peninsula, staying low to avoid disrupting air traffic out of Narita New Tokyo International Airport. Both remain quiet as they look into the stars. "D'you think Ataru knows that Lum-chan's pregnant?" Ten-chan wonders.  
  
"Yeah," Reiko nods. "Noa-oba-chan told Great-grandma. She told Daddy. Didn't you see him today? He did nothing to hurt Lum."  
  
"Yeah...but he's still not letting her tag him," Ten-chan shrugs.  
  
"That's the name of the game, remember? Daddy's still convinced that Earth isn't ready for aliens. The United Nations hasn't said anything otherwise, so he races to win."  
  
"I wish they wouldn't do that," Ten-chan sighs, looking at the city. "I mean, I like it here. Most of the people here are nice."  
  
"They wouldn't like you if you were older and doing all the things you've done to Daddy and everyone else," Reiko warns. At his shudder, she continues. "You see, because you're still a boy, people are willing to let you get away with things. Until Daddy stopped you from coming to Oshika, no one tried to show you you can't have everything. That's why you don't like being around him...and that's why I don't like having you near me! I don't like your attitude because I've never had anything until I was adopted by Daddy."  
  
"Well...I still want to stay here."  
  
"Then you better pray that Lum wins."  
  
They look at each other, then Reiko leans up to kiss him. Ten-chan blinks in shock. "Y-y-y-you k-k-k-kissed m-m-m-me!"  
  
"Yeah!" Reiko's eyes narrow. "And if you ever tell anyone I did, I'll kill you!"  
  
The Noukiite levitates to the ground, then leaves. Ten-chan finds himself floating deliriously into his room. "She kissed me..."  
  
* * *  
  
Day Nine. The fight lasts all day, with Ataru not giving Lum any chance to get close.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's over," Lum tiredly announces.  
  
Everyone looks at the Oni as she sits on her bed. "What was that?" Nassur wonders.  
  
"It's over, Nassur-chan," Lum looks down, tears in her eyes. "Darling won't let me touch him. Now, I'll never see him again!"  
  
"Hey!!" Benten walks up. "Who says anything about you not seeing Ataru again, huh?! All that's going to happen is that your people won't be allowed to make an alliance with Earth! Big surprise of all, Nagaiwakai herself okays your marriage!! Right, Noa?!"  
  
"Right," the *ashi'cha* nods.  
  
"B-but...b-but Darling let Bushi tag him...!" Lum sniffs.  
  
"If you have been paying attention to Noa-san's explanation, Lum-chan, you would have realized Ataru did that to ensure the Vosians don't endanger the Tribunal when they move to unseat Emperor Schwartz," Oyuki calmly explains. "He was acting as Sagussa's head-of-state, which certainly does not infringe on the fact that he loves you."  
  
"It does!! If I can't tag Darling..."  
  
"Lum...!" Benten shudders.  
  
Honey then walks up, drawing her scanner to do an examination. "Okay, that's enough," the physical education instructor faces everyone else. "She's very tired and needs to get some sleep. Everyone, you can see her again tomorrow. Please leave."  
  
Noa tucks Lum into her bed. The others stare at her, then quietly withdraw. Honey closes the door behind them, then faces her sister. "Lyna, this is a mess, isn't it?!"  
  
"Unfortunately," Noa sighs, kissing her bond-mate's cheek. "I hope Lum-chan doesn't permanently suffer if Ataru does defeat her. If she does, he'll take it really hard."  
  
"Let's hope everyone keeps a level head tomorrow afternoon," Honey sighs. "C'mon, let's leave her to rest."  
  
Noa nods as they depart, shutting off the lights. A moment later, Lum's eyes open. Gingerly rising, she walks to the viewport to stare at the city below the "Kashin's" hull. Tears flow down her cheeks as her hands absently fall on her lower abdomen.  
  
"Mommy...I won't let you lose Daddy!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru stands in the Gatherer's portside observation gallery, above the side hangar bays housing the dreadnought's point defence flight. His eyes focus on the bright beacon of light floating over Tomobiki. After the strain their bond had taken over the last six months, it was difficult for him to properly focus on Lum. He had no idea how far her pregnancy had progressed. He knew it was a girl; Noa had told him that. Thinking back, Koishii had to have been conceived on the Planet of Shadows mission. Lucky thing the Sagussans intervened when they did; if Lum had lost the child because of the Mikado, Ataru would have probably destroyed Vos in retaliation. But that subtle psychic flash from the "Kashin" told him all he wanted to know. Sighing, he stares at the distant Urusian ship, then concentrates.  
  
"Koishii-chan...Daddy won't let Mommy raise you alone," he vows.  
  
Yuri walks onto the deck at that time. "Ataru, a call from New York."  
  
He blinks, then nods, turning away...  
  
* * *  
  
Day Ten, near dusk. Everyone watches as Ataru and Lum weave around each other in a dodge-and-strike pattern, Lum trying to close in for the kill and Ataru evading her every time. The race had now shifted to the roof of Tomobiki High School, ironically the place where the Second Tag Race had come to an end. Ataru now stood on the edge of the north-west wing, Lum by the clock tower. The Oni's weary eyes could barely focus on her opponent, but she knew that she was running out of time. Around the school, a large crowd has gathered, fearful eyes locked on the drama above them. By the front gate, a limousine comes to a halt, allowing Nagaiwakai to step out. Seeing her grandson and Lum facing off on the roof, she quickly joins Nassur and Dakejinzou at the front of the crowd. "You're just in time," the Vosian sighs. "How long?"  
  
"Seven minutes," Dakejinzou announces.  
  
Lum braces herself, then charges. Ataru leaps up into the air, does a triple somersault, then lands by the clock tower, eyes never moving from Lum. The Oni spins around, but allows her movement to pull her gently away from the school. "They've been dodging each other for an hour!!" Ryuunosuke exclaims. "Damn it, you two, do something!!!"  
  
"Don't interrupt, Ryuunosuke," Dakejinzou sternly orders from behind her.  
  
"Ah...y-yes, ma'am," the tomboy shudders.  
  
The minutes tick away. Lum stops, then braces herself to launch another attack. Ataru tenses, then dodges back...not realizing the clock tower is in the way. "Ataru-kun, look out...!!!" Shinobu cries.  
  
*CRUNCH!!!!* Everyone winces as Ataru falls on his face. "Oh, my!" the Principal blinks. "I hope he isn't hurt too badly!"  
  
"Hey, the bandanna's still on his head!!!" Megane cries, pointing.  
  
Everyone looks. The orange piece of cloth still remains in place. "Go for it, Lum-chan!! You got the chance!!!" Lan yells.  
  
Others quickly chime in their support. Lum looks at them, then at the unmoving Ataru. She moves towards him...then stops as she reflects on all the times she had hurt the man before him. The zappings, the arguments, the accusations and denials, the amount of people Ataru had to hurt to get out of Tomobiki. Were this a year before, she would have taken any advantage to win a race, even if Ataru had fallen unconscious. She almost succeeded last time, stymied by Haja's precise time-keeping. Shuddering, she looks at the crowd. Her eyes widen on seeing one person: Nagaiwakai.  
  
"What is that girl doing?" the matriarch demands, then barks, "Lum!! Could you kindly end this before the turn the millennium?!"  
  
Lum looks down, then drops to the roof, bowing respectfully. "I'm sorry, Grandma," she sniffs. "But this isn't right."  
  
A shocked gasp explodes from the crowd. "You're giving up?!!" Benten snaps.  
  
"I can never earn Darling's love now," Lum sniffs as she turns to leave.  
  
Nagaiwakai grabs Dakejinzou's megaphone, then bellows, "***IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO RAISE MY GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER WITHOUT HER FATHER'S INVOLVEMENT, YOUNG LADY, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THINK COMING!!!!!!***"  
  
Silence drops like a guillotine as everyone stares at Nagaiwakai. "She means Reiko, right?" Paama wonders.  
  
"I don't think so," Yasashii warns.  
  
By that time, Ataru has shaken the cobwebs from his head. Staring at his fiancee, he tries to get back up. "Lum..."  
  
Lum stares at him, then smiles. "I'll never forget you, Darling."  
  
She turns to move away. Seeing this, Ataru shakes his head. How many times do they have to repeat this?! Bolting to his feet, he yells out, "***DON'T YOU THINK KOISHII-CHAN WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HER FATHER?!?!?!***"  
  
The crowds hush as Lum stops, turning to face him. Her eyes water as the one within her sees her father for the very first time. Hands out, she lunges at him. "Daddy...!!!"  
  
Ataru doesn't resist as Lum boosts him up, her hand yanking off the bandanna. Hope surges in the crowd as Dakejinzou raises her starter's gun. "Tag!!!" she fires.  
  
A roar of relief explodes as people throw themselves on each other, laughing and crying at the same time. Above them, Ataru and Lum seem strangely content as they tightly hold each other. "Daddy, I love you," Koishii's words softly emanate from her mother's lips.  
  
"I love you, too, my precious child," Ataru soothes her. "Both of you."  
  
Nassur looks at Dakejinzou. The older hunter shrugs. "Are you going to explain to the United Nations that it was Lum's unborn daughter that made the tag, not Lum herself?"  
  
"No!" Nassur shakes his head. "I'm not going to touch that one!"  
  
Hearing the phrase "unborn daughter," everyone stops, spinning around to face the two hunters. "What was that?!!" Mendou demands. "You mean to say Lum-san...?!!"  
  
"...is going to have a baby," Nassur nods. "About four months from now by the looks of her!"  
  
"I thought she was putting on a little bit of weight," Kenmei muses.  
  
Megane trembles, then yells, "ATARU!!!! KINDLY EXPLAIN, NOW!!!!!!"  
  
"Ye gods, are they STILL at it?!!" Nagaiwakai growls, slapping her forehead.  
  
"Habits are hard to break here," Nassur hums.  
  
Ataru and Lum land, the Oni hiding behind her fiance, staring at the crowd. "Daddy, make them go away!!! They're scary!!!"  
  
The crowd jolts, surprised Koishii would reject them so quickly. "Relax, Koishii-chan. Now, let your mom take over!" Ataru sighs.  
  
"Okay..." her voice slurs as it regains her accent. "*Tcha!!* What happened...eh?!" she notices the bandanna in her hand.  
  
"You won," Ataru kisses her, then tags her horns. "Now, we're going to get married, you and I...even if I have to chain you to the altar to ensure you don't get away from me!!"  
  
Lum jolts, then cries out as she embraces him. Everyone then faces the couple. "Yes, I think you are going to get married...!" Mendou draws his katana, the tenseness in his voice quite noticable.  
  
Ataru and Lum notice some of the people glaring angrily at them, then after an exhaspirated sigh, exchange looks. "Do you want to do it now?" he wonders.  
  
She blinks, then shrugs. "Well..." she hums. "We could wait until after Koishii-chan's born. After all, with the way some people've pushed us over the years, I don't like the idea of rushing anything, even if we want it."  
  
"Neither do I," he kisses her. "Besides, I want you to look good in your wedding gown. Let's go home."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum nods as they head off.  
  
"Isn't that nice," Nagaiwakai smiles.  
  
Eyes lock on the Moroboshi clan matriarch in stunned disbelief. "You're not pressing it?!" Dakejinzou wonders.  
  
"Of course not," Nagaiwakai shakes her head. "No need to. They love each other and it is THEIR lives we're talking about, remember!"  
  
"Good point," Dakejinzou nods.  
  
"B-b-but...!" Mendou stammers.  
  
"What is your problem, young man?" Nagaiwakai stares at him.  
  
"B-b-but wh-what of L-lum-san's v-virtue...?!" he demands. "Ma'am, you can't expect some people to respect her if she marries AFTER giving birth...!"  
  
Nagaiwakai sighs. "Young man, after all Ataru-chan and Lum've done to you over the last year, don't you think it would be a painful waste of time to attempt to force them into marrying because you and your friends think it's improper?!"  
  
"W-well..." Mendou hums, then sighs. "She is our friend! Some people WILL object to this. ma'am. We're only concerned for our friend."  
  
"True...and I'm sure Lum appreciates you doing that. But Ataru-chan can't trust you, even now, after all you've endured. There is still a chasm between most of you and he. And if you try to force yourself on him...well, how will Lum look at you then? Friendship, young man, goes very far no matter where in the galaxy you live, but there are limits to how far friends can influence each other. Ataru-chan and Lum are happy to have things the way they are now. If you really are her friends, THEIR friends...you would respect that and simply wish them the best."  
  
Everyone exchanges looks, then sigh. "She's got a point," Megane concedes. "Man, a year ago, I'd never think that we'd EVER let Ataru get away with making Lum pregnant and holding off on the wedding until the baby was born!"  
  
"Shows how much you've come in a year's time," Shinobu smiles...  
  
*** The End ***  
  
Epilogue...  
  
The waves lap over the shore of the Sogh'haeng as the couple walks hand-in-hand toward the distant dome of Tere'na-korgh. They allow the bright force of Sen'a to warm them, the giant sun's power now diluted by the distant clouds forming over the vast ocean. A storm will come, but neither care; both will be inside the Forge's dome on their way to Lyna's grave long before the rains come.  
  
"Darling?"  
  
"Yes, Lum-chan?"  
  
They stop, gently embracing the other. "What were you looking for?"  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever since Icarus, I've felt you've been looking for something. Have you found it?"  
  
Ataru considers the matter, then kisses her. "Yes...I found it."  
  
Lum smiles as they continue on their life's journey...  
  
*** And the Beginning ***  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And so it ends...for now.  
  
Mega-thanks to Eleanor Kushnir for putting up with our lack of writing skills over the last two years, understanding characters which baffled her at times. For those looking for her editing services, please contact her at kush1@iaw.on.ca.  
  
Thanks to Alan Septimus (formerly at septimus@acsu.buffalo.edu) for being the one who urged me to put this on the Net. We hope you come back very soon, Alan.  
  
Naturally, thanks to Karsten Sethre, Steve Lyudmirsky, Kinkie Chemolli, Matthew Start and Helen Szeto for archiving this on the Web, not to mention the many overworked people at r.a.a.c. like Eric Williamson and the legendary Megazone, who still have to catch up with the backlog.  
  
A warm thanks to Sean Gaffney for his constant and informative C&C.  
  
Thanks to Patrick Vera, Ted Hsu, Alan (again), Sean (again), Dorrie (Shinobu) A., Philip Gavigan, Steven Cornett and all the others whose ideas have wound their way into our series.  
  
Along with that, thanks to Sean (yet again!), Philip (again) and Robert Geiger for their side story contributions.  
  
And finally, thanks to all of you out there for welcoming us into your lives, even for a little bit.  
  
See you in twenty...;-)  
  
Fred Herriot and Mike Smith 


	78. Shinobu: Warrior Princess of Kyotos (si...

The Year of Our Lord One-thousand, nine-hundred, eighty-five.  
  
Kimiki Miyaki remains quiet as she finishes stacking dishes  
and wiping the counter. Her husband was at work; for Toshoba, the  
events of the last few months were no real excuse to ignore his  
obligations to his employers. The house is quiet In spite of  
hosting four young women, the reborn and rehabilitated future-  
selves of her precious Shinobu, staying with them. What else could  
they have done after that monster...  
  
Kimiki chokes back a fresh bout of tears. It was so evil!  
After the Final Tag Race, everyone in Tomobiki expected things to  
settle down, be at peace. It had been that way for the duration of  
the Christmas/solar New Year's break...then, as if the capricious,  
merciless Fates decided Tomobiki hadn't had enough of suffering,  
all hell broke loose.  
  
Tanoshii Seiryokuteki dead.  
  
Nassur and Benten missing.  
  
The practically orphaned Junba now Shinobu's daughter.  
  
Jijo's, Joshu's and Aijin's husbands killed.  
  
Shinobu killing Sheko.  
  
The Battle of Uru.  
  
Was this a sign? Kimiki gazes at the beautiful crucifix she  
hung over the stove. Had they dared too much? Why was everyone  
being punished? Or was this some test that the Lord had arranged  
to show everyone that they were on the right path? The wild mix of  
faiths that were involved with everyone...Shintoism, Buddhism,  
Taoism, Roman Catholicism, Urusian shamanism, the faith in the  
*te'a*...provided a storm of conflicting answers. Would there ever  
be any sense of peace for those within this district?  
  
She walks into the living room. There, the four women she had  
adopted as surrogate daughters...in truth, they WERE her daughters  
from different futures...relax. Aijin read a fashion magazine, now  
wearing a yukata instead of her provocative skirts and halter-tops.  
Jijo was reading some ancient calligraphy she obtained from the  
library. Joshu sat in the couch across the way, her hand resting  
on the particle-photon musket that had been her companion since  
long before she travelled back in time. And Kigye, a pale woman  
whose body was once that of a Kyotosite courtesan slain by Sheko  
out of a simple desire to see someone die...THAT thought chilled  
Kimiki to the core...was busy with a computer she borrowed from  
Pathfinder Troop Six's hacker, Nene. "How are you?" Kimiki smiles.  
  
The four look up. "We're fine, Mom," Joshu sighs. "Just  
wondering when Shinobu'll come back."  
  
"Strange that it was a private memorial they arranged for  
Koishii-chan, wasn't it?" Aijin muses.  
  
"You should know Ataru-kun and Lum by now, Aijin," Jijo sighs.  
"The birth of their daughter was the culmination of their desire to  
separate themselves from Tomobiki. Once she was born, they would  
have retired to Oshika and lived there to raise her. Now...all  
they have left is Reiko-chan and Amora-chan."  
  
"Still, everyone else wanted to go," Aijin objects.  
  
"Some were invited," Kigye stares at her machine. "Outside of  
their families, Oyuki, Ryuunosuke and the Seikous went. Ataru did  
not want a mob storming his house. That's one of the reasons he  
built the house in Oshika. Besides, a wake will be held at the  
Mendou estate this evening so everyone from school could pass their  
condolences. Ataru and Lum will be there as well."  
  
"That's good," Joshu sighs.  
  
They tense as the door opens, revealing a weary Shinobu, Junba  
asleep in her arms, Oyuki behind her. "I'm home, Mom!" she calls  
out, then waves the Tritonian in, handing Junba to Jijo as she  
slips off her sandals.  
  
"How was the ceremony?" Kimiki wonders. "Hello, Oyuki."  
  
"Mrs. Miyaki," Oyuki bows respectfully.  
  
"It was alright," Shinobu sighs. "Ataru-kun...Jesu Cristo, I  
haven't seen him that worn down since after the Colony Four thing.  
Lum-chan's holding up a little better, but not too much. They'll  
be moving back from Sagussa in a month."  
  
"The *daishi'cha?*" Kimiki adds.  
  
"They're in quite a state over there," Shinobu relaxes on the  
couch. "Search teams are still analyzing the wreckage over Uru.  
There's not enough left of either ships to indicate that both were  
destroyed. Which could mean a host of things..."  
  
"Koishii-chan's still alive," Joshu sighs.  
  
"Can you be sure?" Aijin wonders.  
  
"In my future, she came back after seventeen years," Joshu  
sighs. "The Gatherer was flung billions of parsecs away, then  
after realizing Koishii-chan was still aboard, came back. They  
eventually made it. I don't remember much more, though; I wasn't  
paying too much attention to what was going on between Lum, Ataru-  
kun and Noa at that time."  
  
"Oh, God, let it be so," Kimiki prays. "After all they've  
endured, they deserve happiness. Please let them have it."  
  
"Amen," the others intone.  
  
A knock is heard at the door. Shinobu and her sisters tense,  
then the former heads to the door. "It's about time, Lufy," she  
opens it to allow the Gladiator pilot in. "Is it ready?"  
  
"Yep!" Lufy grunts as she carries in a large metal box that  
had to have weighed several dozen kilograms. "Let's get you set up  
and ready. He'll be here in ten."  
  
Shinobu nods as both head upstairs, Joshu pitching in to help  
Lufy carry the heavy box. Kimiki watches them go, then turns to  
Jijo and Aijin. "What's going on?!"  
  
"We haven't been told anything," Aijin shrugs. "Kigye?"  
  
"Nor have I," Kigye admits, still engrossed by her machine.  
  
"If I may," Oyuki quietly coughs. "Mrs. Miyaki, there was one  
thing you were never told about the incident on Yehisril. Because  
Shinobu killed Sheko in rage over his nearly killing Ataru, most  
Yehisrites would term that a 'revenge-kill.'"  
  
"I know that part," Kimiki nods. "It means that no one could  
hurt Shinobu-chan in return because her act was seen as just."  
  
"That is not all," Oyuki interrupts. "There is a unique law  
concerning revenge-killing when the person who dies is a noble. If  
the killer's cause is seen as just, especially when the noble has  
behaved in a way contrary to the interest of his subjects, then the  
killer can claim the noble's title and lands...for herself."  
  
Kimiki stops, her eyes widening in horror and disbelief as the  
full weight of the Tritonian's words hit. "No...no...NO!!!!" she  
shakes her head. "No!!! I will not let it happen!! I don't care  
what those animals think; they will NOT take Shinobu-chan...!!"  
  
"MRS. MIYAKI!!!!" Oyuki suddenly snaps, causing the Terran to  
jolt into silence. "I'm sorry, but think of what you're saying!!  
There are five hundred million people who call Kyotos home! Most  
of them have suffered through things even Sheko would've found  
disgusting. As your cleric Father Cristobal said to me, they'll  
need a new room in Hell for those...creatures!!" she spits out in  
disgust. "The people are crying out for a reprieve! Sheko has two  
relatives, sisters who's actions have been just as disgusting as  
their brother's!! They'll be dead before long! Please...almost  
all of them now look on your daughter...as their last best hope."  
  
Kimiki shudders, then turns away...just as the doorbell rings.  
Eyes turn to the door, then Kimiki walks over to open it. "Yes?"  
  
She gapes in awe on seeing a fancily dressed man in Dysos  
strawberry kneeling at the door, amoral symbols of a court herald  
adorning his tunic. Two small swords are strapped to his side, a  
*qu'f-piaqu'r* slung over his back. Rising, he takes her hand and  
courtly kisses it. "Lady Kimiki of the Houses of Yazunari and  
Miyaki, I presume?" he inquires formally.  
  
"I am she," she suddenly blushes at his roguish looks.  
  
"I am Ufpilko of Dysos, herald of the Lord Protector Alko," he  
bows. "I bear a message for your daughter. Has she returned from  
the memorial for the daughter of the Slayer of the Mikado?"  
  
"She has," Kimiki nods. "Please come in, Ufpilko-san."  
  
He nods, slipping off his sandals as he steps inside. "Is  
this your first time on Earth?" Kimiki wonders.  
  
"Aye," he nods. "A beautiful planet, I must confess. Though  
your fixation on technology is causing your world's ecological  
systems grievous harm, I suspect your increased interaction with  
the Urusians and the Maidens of the Soultaker will change that."  
He then bows to Oyuki. "Greetings, Princess Oyuki of the House of  
Koori. My lord trusts your noble parents are well."  
  
"They are, Lord Ufpilko," Oyuki smiles. "As we trust your  
noble lord is well."  
  
"He is," Ufpilko smiles.  
  
*We've just stepped back into the Middle Ages!* Kimiki gapes  
at the curious interchange between the Tritonian princess and the  
Yehisrite herald. Of course, understanding the convoluted five  
millennia history of the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril and its  
component parts, hanging onto the past was a necessity to these  
people. Reverence to family and ancestors was paramount, a form of  
filial piety Orientals would find not so strange. Without the  
past, Yehisrites would be lost confronting the technologically  
orientated races around them. *Are we really so different?* Kimiki  
wonders. After all, wasn't Japan trying to find a balance between  
its ancient ways and the modern world?  
  
Heavy footfalls are heard. Everyone turns to see Shinobu step  
into the living room, her slender body covered in a black chainmail  
bodysuit covered by silver-trimmed magenta hard metal plates, a  
long silver-trimmed magenta cape draped over her shoulders. The  
armour and chainmail were forged out of limestone metal which  
normally went into starship construction. At her side is a  
*parapedagh* (windreaper), a wafer-thin broadsword perfected by  
Sagussa's weaponsmiths ages ago. Lufy had re-designed it for  
Shinobu's body size and fighting skills, had it built of a light  
form of carbo-neutronium which guaranteed it would last very long.  
Given Yehisril's volatility, it would get lots of good use.  
  
"Lord Ufpilko," Shinobu smiles. "What says your lord?"  
  
He bows to her, then rolls out a parchment and reads:  
  
"'From Alko of Dysos, Lord Protector of the Royal  
Kingdoms of Yehisril, to the most noble Lady Shinobu of  
the House of Miyaki, I bid thee greetings. Given your  
act of noble revenge of two months past and recognizing  
the terrible crimes your heinous foe has committed  
against the innocents of Kyotos, I and the Council of  
Princes have decided to honour your bravery and skill by  
giving you all that which was his: his kingdom, his  
title, all his lands and possessions without anything  
held back. To that end, most noble Princess, I humbly  
call upon thee to return at once to Yehisril and receive  
that which is yours by right of vengeance and love.'"  
  
Silence falls as eyes lock on the one so honoured. Closing  
her eyes and uttering a silent prayer, the two hundred and forty-  
seventh *laqu'r* of Kyotos takes a deep breath.  
  
"Let's go to work."  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Warrior Princess of  
Kyotos" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
gorgo@kwangju.net  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fanfic series in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) After finishing the third Tales of the Daishi'cha "The Ones  
Left Behind," I decided the time had finally come to reveal to  
everyone how Shinobu Miyaki settled in as *laqu'r* of Kyotos. Of  
course, anyone is welcome to write the story depicting the events  
directly involving Shinobu killing Sheko, which I once wrote in  
script format four years ago under the title "Le Morte d'Ataru."  
  
2) This story is set roughly a month after the flashback scene of  
the Battle of Uru as depicted in the UY20YL story "Tomobiki 2001."  
  
3) Most of the Miyaki clan's family life (their devotion to Roman  
Catholicism for example) were first investigated by Philip Gavigan  
(PGavigan@aol.com) in his UY-TSY side story "Shinobu: Futures  
Imperfect" and his Rumicworlds story "Souls For Rent." Eventually,  
all the UY-TSY stories will be touched up to reflect those changes.  
  
4) Yehisrite and Sagussan terms are detailed in over a half-dozen  
stories, especially "Enter Space-Hybrid Hazel," "Ancient Ties," the  
whole of the Tiger Saga, "Surprise, Darling! You're A Father,"  
"Noa," "Mie's Story," "A Hectic Vacation," "The Ones Left Behind"  
and my UY-TSY inspired lemon story "A Remarkable Destiny."  
  
5) The lowermost "proper" division of land on Yehisril is the  
county. A rural county is divided into lots supervised by barons,  
usually titled by the location of the barony within the county.  
The titles are shortformed as follows:  
  
His (Hisfig'l) - county seat  
Xus (Xusfihsrim) - centre range  
Srit (Sritz'his'r) - east range  
Pir (Pirgiz) - north range  
Nir (Nirmiznir) - south range  
Mir (Mirhis'r) - west range  
Miz (Miztirh'z) - beach/seashore range  
  
6) Other Yehisrite and Sagussan terms:  
  
Amon'cha - Elder Father. Term for a very wise man on  
Sagussa, even higher than a thoughtmaster.  
primsil - Yehisrite monetary unit, 1 primsil equal of  
1/2 ounce of 14 carat gold.  
zighifp'zn'z - Guts, audacity, chutzpah  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Giltos City.  
  
"It is true, then?" Chanko wonders.  
  
"Aye, my brother, it is," Sansura nods, drinking her bloodale  
as they gaze out the window of the courtesan's private quarters in  
Alko's keep. "Sheko is gone and the one who slew him will soon sit  
on that throne in Kyotos City. Good riddance is all I say!"  
  
"What of his sisters?" the Executioner gazes out another  
window. "Wanra and Hyrona won't take this lying down. The first  
thing they'll do is claim some girl is Sheko's daughter and press  
her to fight the new *laqu'r* to take her throne. What then?"  
  
"And have five hundred million people scream murder?" Sansura  
laughs. "Be serious, Chanko. The lords and ladies in Kyotos are  
all living on borrowed time. Shinobu will see to that."  
  
"She is no warrior!!" Chanko snaps. "She's a nurse, a healer,  
not one fit to be *laqu'r!* Also, she's..."  
  
"An outworlder?" Sansura completes, then nods. "She is. But  
remember this, brother. She is a Maiden of the Soultaker. You  
know their magic. She can sense pain and misery as if they were  
living things. She is one with a heart big enough to take in all  
of Kyotos. She knew the risk when she challenged Sheko; her sister  
Joshu told her. Still, what would you expect? You should know  
that hurting a Sagussan's bond-mate is a sure way to earn a trip to  
the Three-Faced One's court."  
  
"Aye, it is," Chanko shakes his head. "But I was in Kyotos  
some days ago. The lords are in a state of panic. They never  
thought Sheko would be taken down so easily."  
  
"He was a dictator," Sansura sneers. "When one engages in a  
dictatorship, all opponents must be suppressed if one is to remain  
alive. Many of the sacks of manure now sitting on their thrones in  
Kyotos weren't strong enough to challenge Sheko head-on. We needed  
an outsider to do away with the mongrel."  
  
"True, I suppose," Chanko hums, then tenses.  
  
The door opens to reveal Varanko. "There you are," the Lord  
High Executioner nods. "The *laqu'r* just arrived in Kyotos City.  
We'll be heading out now."  
  
"When will the Lord Protector greet her, Grandfather?" Chanko  
wonders as the three head out of the castle.  
  
"When the investiture is done," Varanko sighs.  
  
"Did she bring Nassur's little one?" Sansura wonders.  
  
"No, not yet," Varanko shakes his head. "Once things are  
relatively peaceful in Kyotos, then Junba'll be sent for."  
  
"How long will that take?" Chanko snorts.  
  
"Not long," Varanko smiles wolfishly. "She brought those  
strange sisters of hers with her. Sylia's Pathfinder team is on  
its way from Sagussa now. And we'll be there, too."  
  
"Oooh, the hunting looks good," Sansura purrs...  
  
* * *  
  
"My God!" Shinobu gapes.  
  
Kyotos City, with the same population as Kyoto although spread  
out over six times the physical area, was an insane mix of medieval  
and ultra high-tech. No building seemed to reach past four storeys  
though the Yehisrites had the technology to build raised mag-lev  
systems that connected this wooded oversized village with its  
counterparts across Yehisril's three main continents. Woodsmoke  
billowed from hundreds of homes. The streets were clean, all  
cobblestone, with no visible sanitation system; the sewage system  
and water supply here was the most advanced in the galaxy. The  
only thing that seemed out of place was the castle located on a  
hill in the northwest end. A monstrosity of dark rock and multiple  
towers, it hovered like a ravenous vulture ready to swoop down and  
consume the millions of defenceless innocents below.  
  
"That's going to be our home?" Aijin shudders. "What a dump!"  
  
"Sheko's arrogance was unreal," Jijo sneers as they descend  
from the mag-lev station to street level. "I say the first thing  
we do is tear that thing down and build something respectable."  
  
"We'll worry about it when we settle in," Shinobu exhales  
deeply and smiles. "Jesu Cristo, this air is so pure! Tokyo's  
like a furnace compared to here. Well, shall we go?"  
  
"We need directions," Aijin warns.  
  
"With THAT visible from any place we go?" Joshu laughs, then  
checks that her musket is loaded. "Forget it, Aijin. We don't  
need help. Besides, our sister needs to make a good impression."  
  
"Joshu, can I ask you something?" Shinobu stares at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHY'D you talk me into this?!"  
  
The others laugh as they step onto the street, then pause to  
take in their surroundings. Few cars were visible. Yehisrites  
preferred to travel either by air-bike or more often by sandsloth,  
the lumbering shaggy beasts which acted like horses here. "Well,  
let's go," Shinobu waves down the street leading towards their new  
home. "Can't keep everyone waiting forever."  
  
They head off. Within fifty metres, they draw curious stares  
from vendors and homekeepers. Who were these five pale  
outworlders? Eyes then lock on Shinobu, dressed in the finery of  
a Kyotos *laqu'r.* Was SHE the one who killed Sheko?! She's a  
mere babe; how could that mad old warrior have fallen to the likes  
of this slip of a girl?! What is she like? What will she do?  
What was she doing on the street without escort?!  
  
"They don't seem to know how to take you," Jijo muses.  
  
"Big mistake all dictators make," Shinobu grins. "They always  
distance themselves from those they rule. The Mikado did it and  
set himself up for Ataru-kun. Sheko did it and set himself up for  
me. Schwartz is doing the same thing on Ipraedos right now and the  
Tribunal'll deal with him soon enough. Besides, you remember Baron  
Suzuki. Look how he behaved towards everyone."  
  
"Yes, that's true," the former Lady Katana nods.  
  
Galloping paws and clattering wheels are heard. The women  
turn to see a runaway coach bearing down at them, a panicked girl  
of eight trying to calm her sandsloths, each bearing arrows in  
their flanks. "Get clear!!" Shinobu snaps as she whips off her  
cape, handing it to Joshu. "I'll handle this!!"  
  
The others dodge as Shinobu sprints off after the coach, using  
her powers to overcome the fifty pounds of body armour she wore.  
The crowds watch in disbelief as she catches up to one of the  
sandsloths, grabbing it in a headlock and putting on the breaks  
gently enough to ensure the girl wasn't thrown off by a sudden  
stop. In twenty metres, the sandsloth collapses to the ground,  
dragging down its companion and causing the coach to jolt to a  
halt. Shinobu spins around in time to catch the surprised girl  
before she cracked her head open on the pavement. "Got you!!"  
  
The girl blinks, then stares in disbelief at the pale woman  
holding her. "Th-thank you, my lady!" she dismounts, then kneels  
before Shinobu. "I feared I would soon enter the Afterworld when  
the bandits fired their arrows into my poor sloths!! I am Milquina  
of Kyotos! May I ask your name, my lady?"  
  
"I'm Shinobu Miyaki," Shinobu smiles.  
  
Milquina gapes at her, her blue eyes wide. "Oh, Princess!!"  
she prostrates herself before the new *laqu'r.* "Thank you! I am  
your servant forever!!"  
  
"Rise, Milquina," Shinobu sighs. "I am no god nor was I born  
to be your leader. Fate in its mad way placed me in this position.  
I do not demand respect from others unless I've earned it."  
  
Milquina rises, then nods, her curly blonde hair cut short as  
it was the usual style here on Yehisril. By then, a small crowd  
had gathered around them. "My Princess, is it wise for you to be  
walking the streets without an escort?!" a blacksmith wonders.  
  
Shinobu blinks. "Why?! Can I not walk around and meet you  
without fearing someone trying to kill me? Jesu Cristo, do the  
lords and ladies of Kyotos fear their people THAT much?!"  
  
"They've much to fear, Princess," a tanner snarls. "Believe  
me, there're very few in Kyotos who did not thank the Lady Silna  
for sending you to deal with the jackal who lived in that dungheap  
out yonder!" she sneers at Sheko's distant castle.  
  
Shinobu smiles. "He dared touch my bond-mate. He learned the  
price one pays for making that mistake. What's your name?"  
  
"I am Xasirna of Kyotos," she bows, her long straight red  
bangs cascading over her severe yet beautiful face.  
  
"Xasirna-san," Shinobu nods. "Are you busy right now? I  
could use a guide; this is my first time in Kyotos City."  
  
"If you order it..."  
  
"I do not order, Xasirna," Shinobu objects. "I ask."  
  
Everyone exchanges looks. They did not expect their new  
*laqu'r* to be be...humble. This was going to take some getting  
used to. Xasirna blinks, then bows. "My Princess, it is my  
honour...and my pleasure...to be your escort."  
  
Grins split everyone's faces. "As a matter of fact!" Shinobu  
looks at everyone else. "If none of you are busy, why don't you  
ALL come?! After all, THAT," she points to her new home, "...is  
YOUR castle as well as mine! Your friends built it, did they not?!  
Many of your friends who were tortured by Sheko died there, didn't  
they?! Why SHOULDN'T you not walk in and speak to me?! As Ataru-  
kun once told the *daishi'cha,* I am YOUR servant! I safeguard  
your safety, I ensure you happy lives, I stop others from impeding  
your liberty or your pursuit to be the best you can be within YOUR  
limits, not mine!! If I grossly fail in that mission, then I  
deserve the knife for betraying my oath to you!!"  
  
Total silence. "My Princess...no *laqu'r* in Kyotos' history  
has ever said words like that!" a sage gasps.  
  
"Then they did not deserve to be *laqu'r, Amon'cha,*" Shinobu  
bows to him. "Just because I killed Sheko, does that mean I have  
the right to order a person of your wise years around? Just  
because I killed Sheko, does that mean I abandon children like  
Milquina-chan to die because of highwaymen? Just because I killed  
Sheko, does that mean I can order Xasirna, who in my opinion is a  
beautiful woman, into my bedchambers and be my sex-slave?! No, it  
doesn't!! I didn't ask for this position, but when the good Lord  
gave it to me, I knew with it came much responsibility! And I will  
not cower from that responsibility!! I once tried to run away from  
the demons that swarmed around me, the monsters I hated...and I  
nearly died for it! I will NEVER run away again, especially with  
your lives at stake!!"  
  
The Yehisrites stare in awe at this young girl who had  
accomplished the impossible. Too many crowns rested on Sheko's  
continued rule to ensure that no one from within Kyotos could  
remove him. That Sheko was dead now had put the lords in a state  
of wild panic. Many knew that if this girl could do it to their  
patron, they were meat on the table. And when news of Shinobu's  
words got out...rumour and gossip being the only truly unstoppable  
energy in Kyotos...the people'd realize that if they wanted their  
*laqu'r* to succeed, they would have to pitch in and help. It was  
simple arithmetic. Five hundred million versus at most two hundred  
dukes, earls, barons and counts. No contest.  
  
Xasirna smiles, then draws her duelling knife and points it to  
the sky. "All Hail Princess Shinobu of Kyotos!!!" she chants the  
oath of victory. "May all her foes fall before her!!!"  
  
Knives, swords, maces and other less lethal instruments are  
thrust to the skies as everyone chants. "ALL HAIL PRINCESS SHINOBU  
OF KYOTOS!!!! MAY ALL HER FOES FALL BEFORE HER!!!! SHINOBU!!!!  
SHINOBU!!!! SHI-NO-BU!!!! SHI-NO-BU!!!! SHI-NO-BU!!!!"  
  
Shinobu blushes as a cheer echoes through Kyotos' streets...  
  
* * *  
  
...but in the keep once belonging to Sheko, there is NO cheer  
whatsoever. "My Lord Tizizko!!" a soldier bows before the Lord  
Chamberlain of Kyotos. "The new *laqu'r* has arrived!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" Tizizko snaps, causing the soldier to jolt.  
"How DARE you call that alien USURPER a *laqu'r?!!*"  
  
"Forgive me, m'lord, but the Council..."  
  
"Pah!!" Tizizko snarls as he sits in the chair in the castle's  
central meeting hall reserved for him as the central administrator  
of Kyotos. "Has everyone gone mad?!! Actually wanting an ALIEN to  
be their princess?!! And Alko and his allies actually permitted  
this?! What news is there from the *laqu'r's* sisters?!"  
  
"My Lord Tizizko, no contact is permitted between us and the  
Ladies Wanra and Hyrona on Danamar," the soldier warms. "The Lord  
Protector has declared them to be a threat to the stability of the  
Royal Kingdoms and has ordered Lord Varanko to deal with them  
should they leave to return here!"  
  
Tizizko snarls as he twists his fingers into a bony fist. Of  
course Alko would do that. The only two people who had a hope of  
keeping Sheko's form of rule alive were his kin, now on a backwater  
duchy in the remotest part of the Royal Kingdoms that Sheko allowed  
them to turn into their private playground. Chances were good that  
they didn't even know their brother was dead though it had been two  
months since that nefarious deed had occurred. If they didn't get  
control of this, they would all be lost. "Where is everyone?!"  
  
"Sir, they are on their way here now," the soldier bows.  
  
The doors to the chambers open, revealing three men. With  
them, Tizizko formed Sheko's inner circle of councillors. Steel-  
haired Gizpizko was regally adorned in battle armour, befitting his  
post as Lord Constable, chief of the armed forces. The second,  
dressed in fine silks and linens, was a handsome fellow, though his  
eyes spoke of perverted pleasures with women that sickened even  
Sheko. He was Yilpilko, Master of the Court, overseer to the  
*laqu'r's* considerable harem of courtesans. Finally, there was a  
flabby fat fool who couldn't defend himself even against an old  
hag, a small bundle of his beloved books in hand. That was the  
Court Sage, Sivko, a harmless twit Sheko sometimes used as a  
jester.  
  
"It's about time," Tizizko snarls, waving the soldier off.  
"The bitch Miyaki is here right now! Why hasn't anyone done  
anything to eliminate her?!"  
  
"Could we do anything now?!" Gizpizko snarls. "Do you hear  
the commoners shouting her name?!" he nods to the people outside  
the castle chanting. "They know the Bloody Hand and the Lord  
Protector stand behind her; what have they to fear?!"  
  
Tizizko growls. As long as Varanko lived, there was always  
someone around to inspire the common folk to dream of a day when  
Sheko was out of their hair. That butcher, who rose from the  
lowest tier of street urchin to be the most influential man in the  
Royal Kingdoms, had made his hatred of Sheko well known. As long  
as he was an Executioner, he couldn't be touched, not if the other  
principalities didn't move to cut Sheko off at the knees. "We must  
get word to Wanra and Hyrona!" he snarls. "If we don't get news  
out soon before Miyaki is officially gazetted as *laqu'r,*  
everyone's in danger!!"  
  
The door then opens, revealing a raven-haired *azhis'f* in the  
armour of a Captain of the Guard. "My Lord Tizizko, I hate to bear  
bad news to a slime like you, but Princess Shinobu has arrived,"  
she smiles sweetly. "I'll be opening the door and letting her in  
right away. I do trust all your affairs are in order."  
  
"You stop right there, Izonba!!" Gizpizko snaps. "You will  
not permit the pretender entrance into this keep!"  
  
Izonba sighs, her green eyes glittering. "You do not scare me  
anymore," she turns to walk out. "When your *laqu'r* died, your  
positions died with him. I'll be more than happy to serve whoever  
will be the next Lord Constable...which won't be you. Ta-ta."  
  
"You traitorous dyke!!" he barks as she leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
By now, a large crowd has assembled at the vast front doors  
leading to the castle. Shinobu and her sisters stand in front of  
the oak panels. After two knocks and a gentle yank, they quickly  
discover the place was locked down. "It seems not everyone has  
agreed to the shift in power," Jijo muses. "How rude."  
  
Shinobu sighs. "Okay, we'll have to do this the hard way,  
then," she cracks her knuckles. "Please stand clear, everyone!"  
  
Before they could shuffle back, a whisper echoes from the  
crowd. "Lord Varanko! Lord Varanko's here!!" Shinobu turns to  
see Varanko trot up on his personal sandsloth, his grandson and  
granddaughter at his sides. With them were familiar friends on  
hovercycles, armed for a brawl: Pathfinder Troop Six. The crowd  
parts like the Red Sea to permit the Lord High Executioner and his  
entourage the right to approach the new *laqu'r.*  
  
"My Lord Varanko," Shinobu smiles at him.  
  
"Princess Shinobu," Varanko curtly bows in return.  
  
The *laqu'r* shrugs apologetically. "I'd happily receive you  
in my parlour, but it seems they locked the door on me," she sighs.  
"Would you excuse me for a moment?"  
  
With that, she turns, slams her hands in the crack between the  
doors and yanks hard. The old oak groans as it shatters under that  
relentless force, revealing a very surprised Izonba blinking, a key  
to unlock the chains holding the door fast in her hand. The  
Captain of the Guard then embarrassingly laughs. "My Princess,  
would you mind if I unlocked the door first before you came in?"  
  
Shinobu blinks, then laughs herself. "Your name is?"  
  
Without hesitation, the dark-haired woman goes to one knee.  
"I am Izonba of Kyotos, Captain of your loyal guard, my Princess."  
  
"Rise, Lady Izonba," Shinobu beckons her to her feet. "Would  
you care to escort me through my home, seeing as one so beautiful  
as you guards it so well?"  
  
"My Princess, it will be an honour to do so," Izonba blushes  
at Shinobu's words, offering her hand to the new *laqu'r.*  
  
Shinobu takes it, sensing the trust and faith Izonba had in  
her. Her eyes scan the guards as they fall in beside her. None  
radiated any ill-thoughts towards her. All wanted their new leader  
to succeed. That was the problem with feudalism, Shinobu knew.  
The nobles were always so distant from everyone else. Probably  
Shinobu was the first *laqu'r* to really emerge from commoner  
stock. She was one of them. This might be easy after all.  
  
Famous last words...  
  
Gazing at the sheer opulence around her, Shinobu is stunned by  
Sheko's wealth. The man was one of the richest people in the  
galaxy. Staring at the tapestries, the sculptures of gold, silver  
and platinum decorating all sides, she crosses her arms. "The  
first thing I'm going to do is a serious housecleaning!" she sighs.  
"Izonba, once everyone's in place, I'm going to want to see a total  
accounting of every work of art and everything else in this castle.  
We're going to be getting rid of most of it."  
  
"Of course, my Princess," Izonba readily nods. She wasn't an  
art lover. "But I warn you the Lord Chamberlain and the others of  
Sheko's circle are in the main meeting hall trying to conspire as  
to how to contact Sheko's sisters so they could rise against you."  
  
"We'll have to deal with them first," Shinobu sighs. Lucky  
thing Joshu warned her about this. "Let's go see them."  
  
Izonba nods as they ascend up a curving set of stone stairs to  
the upper level of the castle's central building. Arriving on the  
landing, Shinobu nods greeting to the guards, then faces the doors  
leading into the central meeting hall. Sighing, she tries the  
doors, finding them locked again. "Joshu!"  
  
Joshu levels her *qu'f-piaqu'r* and fires! The bolt shatters  
the doors, revealing four very surprised men inside. "New rule,  
Izonba," Shinobu announces as she walks inside. "No doors inside  
this castle are to be locked, ever."  
  
"As my Princess commands," Izonba nods.  
  
Tizizko watches as Shinobu makes a circuit of the circular  
space, staring at the tapestries depicting Sheko's many campaigns  
while he was a mercenary, then *laqu'r.* Sighing, she points up.  
"I want those torn down and burnt," she declares. "There will be  
no images of that man in my house."  
  
Izonba snaps her fingers. Several soldiers, those who didn't  
automatically move to cover Sheko's cronies with their swords and  
guns, move to do their *laqu'r's* bidding. Shinobu then walks to  
the high-seated chair at the head of the meeting table. Her eyes  
fall on the diamond-and-gold studded coronet laying there. Picking  
it up, she gazes at it. "Nene, how much is this worth?"  
  
The Troop's hacker whistles. "Whoa!! I'd say at least a  
hundred million pyogh, Shinobu! That's one nice head-warmer!!"  
  
"Equivalent value on Yehisril, please?"  
  
"Two hundred million primsil, easy."  
  
"Have this turned over to the Central Bank," she hands it to  
Izonba. "Xasirna, are there homeless people in Kyotos City?"  
  
"A considerable number, my Princess," the tanner bows.  
  
"Then we'll raise funds from whatever I decide to get rid of  
to create shelters and kitchens," Shinobu sits on her throne for  
the first time, then acknowledges Sheko's cronies. "Lord Tizizko,  
Lord Gizpizko, Lord Yilpilko, Thoughtmaster Sivko, you've served  
your principality well over the last few decades. Your services  
are no longer needed, so please vacate those chairs at once."  
  
With that, Sivko rises, bowing. "My Princess," he turns and  
rushes out of the room as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him.  
  
"Coward," Gizpizko sneers.  
  
"My friends, I present to you Kyotos' new Thoughtmistress-  
prime, the Lady Kigye Miyaki," Shinobu waves to the empty chair.  
  
Kigye walks up, then calmly sits, nodding as everyone cheers,  
clapping their hands. "Forgive me, my Princess...'Thoughtmistress-  
prime?'" Izonba stares at her.  
  
"I like the Sagussan title better, Izonba," Shinobu nods, then  
her eyebrows twitch on seeing that the others of Sheko's inner  
circle have remained rock steady. "I see, then," Shinobu sighs.  
"We'll have to do this the hard way."  
  
Suddenly, Jijo's fingers grab Tizizko's nostrils and yank his  
head back, baring his neck as her knife rips through his throat,  
cleaving the jugular veins and carotid arteries in one sweep. With  
that, she throws his body out of the chair as she takes his place.  
"My lady," a soldier offers his handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant," Jijo smiles as she wipes her blade.  
  
"And this is Kyotos' Lady Chamberlain, the Lady Jijo Miyaki,"  
Shinobu nods to her sister amid everyone's applause.  
  
Seeing his chance, Gizpizko bolts up, grabbing his dagger to  
thrust into Shinobu's throat. Just as he rises, a *qu'f-piaqu'r*  
levels on his head and fires! The solid ball disintegrates his  
skull as he is flung across the table, barely missing Jijo. A  
soldier comes up to drag his body off as Joshu sits in his place.  
  
"And this is Kyotos' Lady Constable, the Lady Joshu Miyaki,"  
Shinobu nods to her other sister amid everyone's cheers.  
  
Sensing that he couldn't charm his way out of this, Yilpilko  
moves to stand...when Aijin grabs him, twirl him around, then she  
swamps him with a throaty kiss. Everyone watches in awe as the  
energy vampire's deadly power activates one more time, sucking the  
courtier's life-essence out of him. In a second, he drops to the  
floor a hollow shell as Aijin sits in his place, blowing out a mist  
of energy which dissipates like smoke from a cigarette. "Haven't  
done that for a while," Aijin admits. "I'm glad I don't miss it."  
  
"And Kyotos' Mistress of the Court, the Lady Aijin Miyaki,"  
Shinobu concludes amid everyone's cheers. As soon as everyone  
calms down, the *laqu'r* takes a deep breath. "Okay! As soon as  
someone disposes of these bodies, preferably where they could never  
have graves...Captain Izonba, I leave that to you...we'll get on  
with the business of the principality!"  
  
Laughter echoes as soldiers walk up to drag the bodies away.  
Nearby, Sylia and Varanko exchange looks. "I must confess, Sylia,  
I've NEVER seen a change of government quite like THIS in all the  
years I've been an Executioner!"  
  
The Pathfinder laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"I hate this...and God help me, I love it."  
  
Shinobu sighs as she stares out the window of her private  
bedroom at Kyotos City in twilight. Already, Yehisril's three  
moons had risen. Blood red Linligna, the Stalker, nearest of the  
three, a wild beast that didn't care what got in her way. Pale  
Yifbilra, the Dancer, farthest of the three, a sprite that enticed  
but could never be caught. And grey Ibilhisra, the Hunter, a  
morbid warrior who did what others asked of her without question or  
fail. All three were guardians, showing the people who had gazed  
on them for millennia the proper way to conduct oneself in the face  
of a harsh environment and harsher enemies.  
  
Shinobu knew the stories of her new world, having sped-learned  
them over the last two months. When Oyuki broached the subject of  
her becoming Kyotos' *laqu'r,* Shinobu wanted to die right then and  
there. It was Ataru who warned her that if Fate did bring Sheko's  
crown her way, she would have to accept or else his victims would  
remain unavenged. Killing him wasn't enough. Eradicating all  
trace of Sheko's rule would be as brutal as ending his life. It  
was already happening on Vos; children now looked on the Mikado as  
a scary bogeyman their mothers used to make them go to sleep. It  
would take a long time, but it had to be done. The fates of five  
hundred million people now rested on her every action.  
  
"I can't escape. I can't run away. I will not escape. I  
will not run away. Milquina needs me. Xasirna needs me. Izonba  
needs me. They all need me. Oh, God, help me, please..."  
  
"You pray to the wrong god, my Princess."  
  
Her eyes snap around to see Izonba standing at the door to her  
room. If news got out that she had allowed her own captain of the  
guards to sneak in under her passive senses, Lufy would never let  
Shinobu hear the end of it! "Izonba, do you believe in knocking?"  
  
"I did, my Princess," Izonba bows respectfully. "You didn't  
respond and I feared that something might have happened."  
  
Shinobu laughs, waving the captain up. She never would get  
used to the inbred suspicion Yehisrites took so much for granted.  
She then notices Izonba is wearing the same style of tank-top and  
panties she now had on, having stripped her bodysuit and armour  
when she went off duty. "So what brings you here, Izonba?"  
  
"I came to see how my Princess was enduring her first night,"  
Izonba leans against a wall in a quasi-relaxed pose. "We disposed  
of billions of primsil today...and we haven't touched the five  
other castles Sheko kept here in Kyotos. You should keep some in  
reserve in case you need to make some acquisitions of equipment or  
armaments, my Princess. Just because things are peaceful between  
the principalities now doesn't guarantee they'll stay that way."  
  
"Izonba?"  
  
"Yes, my Princess?"  
  
"Please...when we're alone, call me 'Shinobu.'"  
  
The captain pauses, then nods. "It's hard, Shinobu. Yes, you  
are one of us, a normal person...but now, you're *laqu'r.* I have  
to keep that in mind every time I'm with you, even alone."  
  
Shinobu sighs. "That's something I might never get used to.  
I...had you researched by Sagussan Intelligence when the question  
of this happening first came up. You have the equivalent of a  
master's degree in international relations and I'm supposed to  
treat you as a menial worker? I'm barely out of high school, not  
even properly trained as a nurse."  
  
"It is...the way here, Shinobu," Izonba reminds her. "If the  
system works right, as it does in other principalities, I would not  
only be Captain of the Guards, but the *laqu'r's* advisor on inter-  
principal relations. Sheko wasn't that way. He wanted everyone  
answering to him. When you rebelled, you died or were...broken."  
How would she explain what happened to the courtesans? "Too many  
good people have suffered because of it. It's a miracle we never  
had a major war with anyone; the one GOOD thing you could say about  
Sheko was that he was a first-class strategist. But that's not  
enough, not these days. Sheko dreamt too much of the past. But  
the past is in the Three-Faced One's court and if we don't face up  
to the future, we'll all suffer one way or another."  
  
Shinobu nods. "Well, that's one thing we'll change right  
away. The people need to feel they have the right to do what they  
want as long as others aren't affected by it. That in itself will  
be a lot for people to take. But we have to ensure we don't get  
interference from the local bosses. How many do you think will  
swing to my side when I start making waves?"  
  
"Certainly all the dukes," Izonba asserts. "They're all old  
drinking friends or fighting companions of Varanko, many of them  
having taken over when Sheko couldn't interfere."  
  
"Executioners?"  
  
"Aye. But you won't have much control over the duchies,  
Shinobu; since many of them are shared between the principalities,  
making changes in them will be difficult if the other *laqu'rs*  
don't support it. The city counts will also be on your side; many  
of them have had to watch as people've suffered. Some of them,  
when they tried to make Sheko see reason, were...broken."  
  
"Broken?!" Shinobu blinks. "How so?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Shinobu's eyes flash. "Dammit, Izonba, don't tell me that!!  
I want to know! How can I help the people if I don't know?!"  
  
"Shinobu, please, I have a good idea how your powers work!"  
Izonba shudders. "It's bad enough for me to sense their pain and  
I'm nowhere near your class of psi!! You will sense pain like  
you've never sensed pain before! I want to spare you that!!"  
  
Shinobu stares sadly at her, tears in her eyes. "Izonba, I  
have sensed first hand the heart-wrenching agony of my bond-mate  
and his wife losing their first natural child less than two weeks  
ago, not a week after Koishii-chan was born. What other type of  
agony outside death itself compares to that?"  
  
"None, I guess," Izonba sighs. "Shinobu, can I offer you a  
little advice?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Don't shed your tears too much," Izonba warns. "On this  
planet, that's a definite sign of weakness, especially from a  
woman. In many ways, women are superior to men on Yehisril, as  
much as they are on Sagussa. But since everyone here competes for  
the same thing, we have to play by what you'd call 'male' rules."  
  
"That's not a matriarchy, Izonba."  
  
"No, Shinobu. It's chaos."  
  
Both laugh, then Shinobu walks over to gently kiss Izonba on  
the cheek. "Good night, Izonba. God's blessings on you."  
  
"A fair evening to you, Shinobu," Izonba smiles contently.  
"May the Three Sisters give you a good rest."  
  
Shinobu nods as Izonba walks out of her chambers. Descending  
down the tower to the main level, she sees her company sergeant-  
major, Fidzina, relaxing by the watch desk. "And how fares our new  
Princess, Captain?" the copper-haired Fidzina smiles.  
  
"You want to know something, Fidzicha?" she smiles contently  
at her friend, sometimes lover and fighting companion. "We have a  
*laqu'r* who finally understands us. I think we'll do well."  
  
"I hope so, Izocha. We're all praying for her. Fair evening  
to you, dear friend."  
  
"And you," Izonba waves as she heads to her chambers...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Warrior Princess of  
Kyotos" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
gorgo@kwangju.net  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fanfic series in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "SHINOBU: WARRIOR PRINCESS OF KYOTOS," a week  
after the Battle of Uru, Shinobu learns that her killing the  
dictatorial Yehisrite *laqu'r* Sheko, leaves her the inheritor of  
all his lands and power as the 247th ruler of Kyotos. Proceeding  
to Yehisril, she moves to make a good impression on the common  
people. Like Ataru when he went to Sagussa...and unlike EVERYONE  
ELSE who has sat on Kyotos' throne...Shinobu believes that being a  
leader means being a servant of the people she "rules." She gets  
to work, deposing Sheko's cronies and replacing them with her  
sisters Jijo (Lady Chamberlain), Joshu (Lady Constable), Aijin  
(Mistress of the Court) and Kigye (Thoughtmistress-prime). She  
also makes many new friends, including eight year old Milquina, a  
local tanner name Xasirna and the captain of her personal  
bodyguard, Izonba.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Moving along now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"It's very strange," Jijo sips her tea the next morning at  
breakfast in the Miyaki sisters' private dining hall. "All the  
male guards are young and heterosexual, yet all the female guards  
are lesbians or bi. Doesn't that strike you as odd, sister? I  
thought Yehisrites considered alternate lifestyles below them."  
  
"Typically, they do; normal disdain for something that isn't  
fired full of testosterone," Shinobu sighs. Since state business  
didn't start for a couple hours...and most of it was effectively  
suspended thanks to the change of leaders...all five relax in  
yukatas. Izonba, in her halter top and panties, has joined for the  
meal. "Izonba, could you tell me why that occurred?"  
  
"Quite simple," Izonba sighs. "We scared Sheko and his inner  
court. Most 'normal' women he saw as play-toys, people he used,  
then tossed aside. He didn't care about the male guards; he was  
the best fighter within fifty leagues of here and all of them were  
too inexperienced. Those who were good, he either eliminated or  
Varanko made them Executioners. So, since he preferred to keep us  
within range so he knew where we were, many were made into his  
personal bodyguard. Interesting solution, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"It would have been more effective to kill you," Kigye notes.  
  
"Sheko was a control fanatic more than a murderer, Kigye,"  
Izonba sighs. "He would kill you if he believed your death could  
further serve his purposes. Killing us was murdering good soldiers  
without just cause. He...was very strange, admittedly. So many  
different moods, so many different approaches to everything. As a  
leader in the field, unparalleled in history on any of the planets  
in the local cluster. As a man, he was less than useless."  
  
The others laugh. "How do your male co-workers treat you?"  
Joshu wonders. As Lady Constable, she was directly responsible for  
Izonba's company of knights as well as the other five million  
soldiers and sailors under arms serving Kyotos.  
  
"There was mistrust at first, but they've come to realize that  
we're not strange creatures but people just like them. In fact, my  
first lieutenant, Xasripko, has offered to find a suitable woman to  
be my mate," Izonba grins. "There's a rule here on Yehisril. Once  
you prove yourself, you're accepted with all your many faults and  
shortcomings. Ataru Moroboshi is accepted because of his killing  
theMasters of Noukiios and the Mikado. Lum is accepted by her  
standing up to Uru's Imperialists. Nassur and Dakejinzou Shogai  
for being Varanko's stepchildren. The hybrids Nassur found for  
participating in the Test of Life. In many ways, we are open for  
many to come here. You, Shinobu, prove that beyond a shadow of a  
doubt," she raises her tea cup.  
  
"Speaking of the hybrids, there is the question of Yukio,"  
Shinobu bites her lips. "Nassur-kun told me this on the Planet of  
Shadows trip. Yukio was accepted as an Executioner yet she has no  
living family here on Yehisril to claim her. Why's that?"  
  
Izonba tenses. "Shinobu, one of Sheko's many victims...was  
Yukira's mother, Nakanba. She was...a privateer who fought for  
Sheko many years ago against the Ipraedies. But when she proved to  
be too much of an embarrassment, Sheko forced Varanko to..."  
  
She pauses. "To what?" Aijin wonders.  
  
"To banish Nakanba...we call that *sirmir'mhifif*...from his  
family," Izonba sighs. "Disown her, in other words."  
  
The Miyaki sisters pale. "And this applies to Yukio-san as  
much as her mother, Izonba?" Jijo wonders.  
  
"For ten generations," Izonba nods, then gazes at Shinobu.  
"You can override it, Shinobu. You are the one who killed Sheko;  
in effect, everything he did could be declared forfeit by you if  
you so wanted. You can give Yukira her family back."  
  
"I'll do it, then," Shinobu sets her jaw...  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning, Milquina-chan!" Shinobu smiles on seeing the  
girl preparing her cart in the castle's courtyard sometime later.  
Out in the open, everyone had switched to the comfortable heavy  
canvas shirts and leather pants that served as typical non-armoured  
dress. The chainmail, suits provided for Shinobu's sisters by  
Sylia's team, was under everyone's clothing. "How are you today?"  
  
"I am well, my Princess," Milquina bows, then continues work.  
"I have to get back to the farm before the bandits burn it down."  
  
"Where are your parents?" Jijo wonders.  
  
"Dead, my lady," Milquina sighs, hitching the new sloths onto  
the wagon. "Still, the farm must be cared for."  
  
"You live alone?!" Shinobu exclaims.  
  
"Is there a reason I shouldn't, my Princess?" Milquina stares  
quizzically at her. "My family has worked that particular farm for  
generations. I cannot abandon it just because I live alone."  
  
Shinobu shudders, fighting back her tears as she trembles at  
the outrage of it all. Yes, Yehisrites matured very quickly, but  
no child of eight...now physically about ten or eleven...deserved  
to be isolated under any circumstances. She then kneels beside  
Milquina. "Milquina-chan, please stay here for a while."  
  
"Why?" the young girl frowns, then seeing her tears, rushes to  
comfort. "My Princess, please do not cry for me..."  
  
Shinobu draws her into a gentle embrace. "Until we find a  
safe way to have you live on that farm, I want you to stay here  
with me, as my guest," she gazes into the younger girl's eyes.  
"Please, Milquina-chan. I know I can't save everyone by myself,  
but I have to show people that abandoned children need to be cared  
for just like everyone else. I need your help to do that."  
  
Milquina blinks, then nods. "I'll stay. But...I still don't  
feel comfortable about it, my Princess. Who will watch over the  
ancestral grave? Who will make the prayers to Pizalna-sama to  
ensure my parents and my ancestors are safe in the Afterworld?"  
  
"We'll do that when the chance comes. I'll be there to help.  
I promise, as your princess and as your friend. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Milquina nods.  
  
Above them from the balcony of one tower, Varanko and Chanko  
gaze at the new *laqu'r* as she walks Milquina back inside the  
castle. "She is a strange one, Grandfather," the younger man  
shakes his head. "She gives her heart so freely to others, without  
a care in the world. Doesn't she desire to protect herself?"  
  
"She is doing what comes natural to her," Varanko sighs. "In  
times past, Shinobu Miyaki was hurt badly because she couldn't save  
those she loved. The loss of her lover Junba, Nassur's first child  
Akisur and his Zeiwanite lover Ayara...all that in such a short  
time would've broken even a strong person. Now capped by what the  
Slayer of the Mikado now endures...?" He shakes his head. "But  
that hasn't quashed her determination to help those in need. It is  
part of her faith in the God of Earth's Christian peoples. One  
must give comfort to those in need. Her desire to disperse Sheko's  
wealth to the homeless exactly follows what the Terran sage Jesus  
taught to his followers two thousand years ago."  
  
Chanko sighs, gazing at the beautiful sky. "But some will see  
that as weakness, Grandfather."  
  
"Aye, those who do will," Varanko nods. "But those who will  
benefit from that are the ones who're more important these days.  
Some *laqu'rs* recognize that, just as much as Shinobu Miyaki does.  
Others, like Sheko, do not...and they'll pay for it."  
  
* * *  
  
"The investiture, my Princess, is in three days," Fidzina  
reads from a scroll in Shinobu's private reception hall an hour  
later. Shinobu's sisters sit in their own thrones to both sides of  
the *laqu'r,* Milquina relaxing in Shinobu's lap. Priss and  
Varanko stand in one corner. "The list of foreign dignitaries has  
been drawn up. Virtually all the Federation heads-of-state have  
asked to come to meet you. Will you receive them all?"  
  
"May I see that list?" Shinobu holds out her hand.  
  
Fidzina hands it over. Since Shinobu psi-learned five  
different dialects of Yehisrite, she could read the woman's writing  
quite well. "I will not receive any delegation from Noukiios," she  
stares at the sergeant-major. "I will not have any representative  
of a society that condones slavery in my court. Kyotos is going to  
be making some diplomatic shifts over the next while, Fidzina."  
  
"I understand, my Princess," the acting personal assistant to  
the *laqu'r* nods. "Are there any others you don't desire to see?"  
  
"No one from Elle or Phentax Two, either...and I will NOT  
tolerate Rupa's great-grandfather in my court," Shinobu hands the  
list back. "Too many people mistrust the Freemasons; I'm not sure  
if that was due to Sheko's propaganda or not. I don't want to open  
wounds too early until I understand the exact nature of the wound.  
And the new government on Phentax Two hasn't made any moves to  
eliminate the Church of Lum. And while I might like Rupa and  
Carla, if I lay eyes on Upa, I'll take his head off myself."  
  
Everyone laughs. "The Vosian delegation will be small given  
their need to concentrate on reconstruction," Fidzina continues.  
"Representatives from all the churches of Zephyrus are coming;  
they've never liked Sheko and they've even expressed the possible  
intent on making you a Righteous Gentile. Further, much to my  
surprise, the *Dowe'on* Tribunal wishes to send a small delegation,  
under the protection of Nassur's hybrid charges."  
  
Shinobu blinks, then gazes at Varanko. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's tricky," the Lord High Executioner warns. "The Lord  
Protector has always maintained a connection with the Tribunal and  
would welcome an easing of tensions between our peoples. However,  
if the Tribunal was seen as being accepted by the Royal Kingdoms,  
many Ipraedies might switch to the *Asan'on's* side."  
  
"Alright," Shinobu nods. "A small delegation, then. Hazel-  
chan's father and Bushi Roosei if they can spare the time."  
  
"Yes, my Princess," Fidzina nods. "And...there now comes the  
question of the Maidens," she glances back at Priss. "We've heard  
next to nothing from them," she looks back at Shinobu.  
  
"Doubt you'll hear much for a while," Priss bites her lips.  
"We didn't expect Cassandra racing back from the dead like that,  
much less what Henry pulled over Uru. We're still trying to  
understand how that happened in the first place."  
  
"Keep the invitation open, then," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Aye, my Princess," Fidzina nods, making a note.  
  
"One more thing," Shinobu holds up her finger. "Given the  
destruction of Sakarahaven and Kamahana, I want it to be policy in  
Kyotos that whatever aid we can spare to them for the resettlement  
of homeless populations be given as much priority as possible."  
  
"Of course, my Princess," Fidzina writes that down. "Also,  
we've arranged for a ship to pick up your family and friends from  
Earth so they may attend the ceremony. They'll be here in two  
days. Will you have a private reception for them?"  
  
"Yes, Fidzina. See to it, please?"  
  
"Aye, my Princess. Excuse me, please."  
  
With that, the sergeant-major bows, then walks out of the  
room. Izonba then walks in. "My Princess, the Lady Executioner  
Yukira of Kyotos," she announces.  
  
Shinobu rises as Yukio walks into the room, a wry smile on her  
face. "I'd never thought that you of all people would wind up  
here, Miyaki," she wags her finger, then laughs. "But anyone who'd  
kill Sheko like that deserves some respect, I merit!"  
  
"Yukio..." Varanko growls.  
  
Izonba glares at Yukio, wondering where this young girl got  
the *zighifp'zn'z* to tweak the *laqu'r's* tail like that. Shinobu  
sighs. "You hated me for my mistreatment of Ataru-kun a year and  
more ago, Yukio-chan," she walks down to gaze at the dark-skinned  
hybrid. With another growth spurt, Yukio now could look Shinobu in  
the eye. "Ataru-kun and I resolved our many differences a long  
time ago, Yukio-chan. You can relax now."  
  
"How is Koichi?" Yukio sighs.  
  
"Not good," Shinobu looks down as both try to fight back their  
tears. "Believe me, the amount of hell he endured because of the  
Mikado at Colony Four was nothing like this. Still, millions on  
Uru and Triton are alive today because of what he and Henry did.  
That counts for something, doesn't it?"  
  
"Aye, it does...even if one doesn't like it," Yukio sighs.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Shinobu sighs. "Now I know how Ataru-kun  
felt like when he had to decide between Lum and Earth. I want to  
be there for him, but the people of Kyotos need me more...including  
you, or so I was told this morning."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yukio-chan...I've been told the full story about your mother  
and how Sheko forced your great-grandfather to disown her from his  
family," Shinobu nods at the now surprised Lord High Executioner.  
"It is a grievous sin for you to be punished because of what Sheko  
did. You deserve your name and family back, Yukio-chan. I intend  
to see that happen before this year is out."  
  
Yukio gazes fixedly at the *laqu'r,* then looks at Varanko.  
"But...Shinobu, Mother did do those things!" she insists. "I've  
investigated them myself!! She still was a pirate...!"  
  
"Forced into that position by my predecessor," Shinobu adds.  
"Yes, she made war on people...but what does one do when one's  
whole world abandons you because of one lunatic's action? Sheko  
was probably the one who saw Nakanba captured by the Ipraedies for  
use in Project: Superwarrior. Yes, she did a crime and will pay  
for it when God judges her actions, but in my eyes, you shouldn't  
suffer in turn because of it. Please, Yukio-chan, let me help you  
get back what Sheko took from you before you were even born."  
  
Yukio blinks, then stares at her. "I don't like accepting  
charity, Shinobu; I'm not that way. I became an Executioner so I  
could earn my own way to respectability. It...I know it's within  
your beliefs to help those in need, but I'm certainly not one of  
them. Please, Shinobu, MY self-respect demands I do this myself,  
without you or Great-grandfather helping me. You have to prove  
yourself to the people of Kyotos to remain *laqu'r.* I have to do  
the same and I don't have to climb as high. Thank you very much  
for offering to help, Shinobu, but I...I have to refuse."  
  
Shinobu looks down. "I understand...I think," she smiles,  
then stares at Varanko. "Was her mother always such a glutton for  
punishment, Varanko?"  
  
"Oh, that she was," Varanko rolls her eyes, grinning broadly.  
"Shunba, Hazel's mother, was the same way. Pizalna-sama's Fleece  
Laces, how I miss that!"  
  
"Not too much, I hope," Yukio snorts as everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm bored!" Aijin yawns as she walks down a corridor in the  
main part of the castle. "'Mistress of the Court?' What sort of  
title is that?! Well, might as well see what else is in this  
mausoleum!" She blinks as several handsome male guards pass her,  
bowing respectfully. "Other than these cute hunks!" she grins.  
  
Turning a corner, she slows down on seeing a row of single-  
person apartments. On each door is a woman's name, recognizable by  
either the "-na," "-ra" or "-ba" endings typical of either pure-  
born Yehisrites or *azhis'f* hybrids. "Are these some of the  
guards' quarters?" she wonders aloud, then stares at one door,  
marked with PILRANA. "Let's see," she opens it.  
  
Looking in, she finds a small room with one wooden bed covered  
with a shaggy blanket, a single work table and a chair. Sitting on  
the chair staring blankly into space was a beautiful woman with  
long black hair and turquoise eyes that seem dead to the world.  
She is in a courtesan's uniform: a canvas shirt, leather Bermuda-  
style shorts and boots, no weapons visible anywhere on her body.  
Aijin had heard the phrase "look of the dead" when applied to this  
type of expression, but never thought she'd encounter it so vividly  
portrayed. Aijin approaches her, noting that the woman had not  
visibly reacted to her presence. "Hello? Pilrana-san? Hey!" she  
waves her hand in front of the courtesan's eyes. "You in there?!"  
  
Pilrana blinks, then gazes quizzically at Aijin. "May I help  
you, my lady?" she asks in a very timid voice.  
  
The former energy vampire feels nausea build inside her on  
sensing the pain deep in Pilrana's eyes. "Pilrana-chan, who did  
this?" she places a hand on her shoulder. "Were you tortured?"  
  
Pilrana blinks, clearly trying to think of an answer. "I...do  
not really...remember," she bites her lips.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I am...a courtesan of the court of Prince Sheko. I am his  
servant and slave. I give pleasure to whomever desires it. Do you  
desire me to give you pleasure, my lady?"  
  
Aijin blinks. "Pilrana-chan, Sheko's been dead for over two  
months now. There's a new *laqu'r* now, my sister Shinobu Miyaki.  
Weren't any of you told?"  
  
Pilrana blinks confusedly. "The Prince...is dead?"  
  
"Yes," Aijin nods.  
  
The courtesan looks down. "If I was told, my lady...I do not  
remember." She then gazes at her. "The Prince...is dead?"  
  
"Hai. The Prince is dead. There is a Princess now. She is  
my sister, Shinobu Miyaki. Would you like to meet her?"  
  
"If the Princess commands."  
  
Aijin shudders, gently grasping Pilrana's hand. What she did  
when she was Kali had been horrible enough, sucking out the life  
essences of innocent people for personal pleasure. But mercifully,  
Kali's victims died within a day or two. Sheko and his lackeys had  
transformed Pilrana into the living dead, a woman without the  
ability to think or act on her own. Was this what Izonba meant by  
people being "broken?" Jesu Cristo, Shinobu had to see this.  
"Yes, Pilrana. My sister would desire to see you at once."  
  
"Of course," Pilrana rises.  
  
The two proceed out of the courtesan's quarters and into the  
main part of the castle. The guards around them tense on seeing  
Pilrana beside Aijin, guessing what the new Mistress of the Court  
had discovered. In a minute, the two arrive in Shinobu's reception  
hall. "Sister," Aijin sighs. "You better see this."  
  
Shinobu looks up from some documents, then her eyes widen as  
her own empathic senses detect the hollowness deep inside Pilrana.  
"Merciful Lord!" she gapes, moving to sit on her throne. "What's  
happened to this woman?! Izonba!!"  
  
"Yes, my Princess...oh!" the captain walks in, then stops on  
seeing Pilrana beside Aijin. "I see you've found the courtesans."  
  
"Or rather, what's left of them, right?" Aijin muses.  
  
"Aye, my lady," Izonba sighs, walking up to stand beside the  
courtesan. "There are fifty courtesans in this castle alone,  
twenty each in the other castles, my Princess. All of them are  
like this to one extent or another. Pilrana here was one of  
Sheko's favourite toys."  
  
"How so?" Shinobu shudders, dreading to know the answer.  
  
"Permit me," Izonba faces Pilrana. "You will please me."  
  
Without hesitation, the courtesan turns, embracing the captain  
tenderly, then delivers a very passionate kiss as if she and Izonba  
were newly-bonded life mates on their handfasting night. Shinobu  
and Aijin watch with horror as Pilrana moves to start snapping off  
Izonba's armour, the only thought in the former's mind being giving  
the latter all the pleasure she desires. "Stop!" Izonba orders.  
  
Pilrana stops, drawing away. "She's a living robot," Aijin  
shudders, fighting nausea.  
  
"Aye, my lady," Izonba nods. "There are three more who're as  
bad as Pilrana here; Sheko's personal toys. The other courtesans  
here and in the other castles still have some of their willpower  
with them, but not enough to give them full freedom, much less the  
ambition and other traits we take for granted."  
  
"Have the other three brought here, Izonba," Shinobu orders.  
  
"Yes, my Princess," Izonba bows, then heads out of the room.  
  
"Fidzina!" Shinobu calls out.  
  
"Yes, my Princess?" the sergeant-major walks into the room.  
  
"When Izonba returns with the three other courtesans like poor  
Pilrana here, please have them dressed in something respectable.  
They will not be courtesans in my court anymore."  
  
"What will happen to them, my Princess?" Fidzina tenses.  
  
"Relax, Fidzina. My sisters will take care of them."  
  
"Of course, my Princess. Excuse me, please."  
  
She walks out. "What are you trying to do, sweet sister?"  
Aijin stares knowingly at Shinobu.  
  
"Nothing much," Shinobu innocently shrugs. "I just think it's  
about time you four had your own bond-mates."  
  
Aijin laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"You wanted to see me, Shinobu?" Reinoevan walks into the  
dining hall sometime before lunch is served.  
  
She stops suddenly, noticing the ex-courtesans relaxing beside  
each of Shinobu's sisters, all now dressed in beautiful magenta-  
shaded woolen kimono-like gowns, considered the formal dress of a  
married woman on Yehisril. "Yes, Rei," Shinobu nods. "Aijin found  
these poor women sitting around nearly lifeless where the other  
courtesans are quartered. Can you mind-scan them and see what sort  
of condition they're in, if they can be helped?"  
  
"I'll try," the Troop's first officer pulls out her tricorder  
and medikit, then kneels beside Pilrana. "Hello, there," she  
smiles at the courtesan. "I'm Rei. What's your name?"  
  
"I am Pilrana," the courtesan nods pleasantly.  
  
Rei blinks confusedly. Priss told her that every person on  
Yehisril always introduced themselves by name and the principality  
of their birth. To not do that meant that the person had either  
not undergone the Test of Life or considered herself *wilvirhis'r.*  
Institutionalized slavery had never existed here, but there were  
times when people were forced to become bonded in unpaid service to  
another. Those who became bonded to another willingly...willing  
slaves...were seen typically as lower than slime. That Sheko had  
much turned Pilrana and her three friends into *wilvirhis'r* was,  
in a Sagussan's eyes, the equivalent of mind-rape, a capital crime  
on Rei's homeworld.  
  
Running a scanner over the four women, Rei then gently touches  
their faces, her mind-probes diving into their *mei'na* to see if  
there was anything of their old selves still living. After a  
moment, she sighs, staring at Shinobu. "They can be saved."  
  
"Good!" Shinobu exhales loudly.  
  
"But," Rei cuts in, "...they must have *marei'cha* if they are  
to recover from what Sheko did to them! They need to regain their  
mental strength to live their lives with the dignity Yehisrites  
take for granted. For the first while, they would be totally  
dependent on their bond-mate for telepathic and empathic support.  
For their love, whole and without question. Once they have that,  
it's just a manner of time before they're properly restored."  
  
"So we would have to bond with them," Jijo sighs, then nods,  
gazing longingly at her companion. "I would be hard pressed to  
think of another way to spend nights here in Kyotos...then with  
someone I can care for and love who needs me."  
  
The others readily nod. Shinobu smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"My lady, do you not desire me to give you pleasure?"  
  
Joshu chuckles as she closes the door to her room, then faces  
the girl sitting on her bed. Hiznina is a bosomy woman with brown  
eyes and straight glossy black hair cut square in a style similar  
to Catty's. "Yes, I would desire you, Hiznicha," she walks over to  
sit beside the courtesan. "But...there is something we must do  
first. Something I think you'll definitely like when it's done."  
  
"I'll do anything to please you, my lady," Hiznina smiles.  
  
"Good," Joshu faces her, then reaches up with her fingers.  
  
The courtesan blinks as the fingers touch her skin, then she  
tenses as she feels the torrent of Joshu's mind race into hers with  
the force of a tidal wave. "N-no..." she gasps suddenly as all her  
mental barriers are sheared away with the ease of someone cutting  
paper with a pair of scissors, then her mind's eye is opened up to  
the insane life of the woman now revealing her soul to her.  
  
Hiznina is overwhelmed by the memories of this young woman,  
who in fact was far, far older than her looks would hint at. Her  
memories of a different timeline. When Joshu was a different  
version of Shinobu Miyaki, one who felt everything being dragged  
away from her. Her growing rage toward the one she saw as being  
the most responsible for taking her life away: Noa. Her killing  
Sheko, claiming Kyotos for herself, her initial transformation into  
a Sagussan. Then the final straw; the accidental death of her  
beloved children. Madness. Her transformation into Scalphunter.  
  
The revenge-quest, something Hiznina intrinsically understood.  
Killing all those who meant so much to Noa. Failing to kill Noa's  
children, but succeeding in killing her lover Lum. Fatal mistake;  
NO ONE kills a Sagussan's bond-mate and lives. The ex-courtesan  
watches the destruction of Kyotos, ordered by a vengeance-crazed  
Noa and backed by an equally angered Ataru. Scalphunter's escape,  
fleeing back through time to ensure her younger self became  
her...and to kill Noa before the cycle began anew.  
  
The battle in Nerima. The searing pain of a gunshot wound.  
Death...no, not that. Another transformation. The pain, anguish  
and blood-madness gone, replaced by calm, a serene understanding.  
A new name, Joshu Miyaki. Finally, a husband, Satoshi Yoshikazu.  
A new start, a new life, peace at last. Then more blood. Satoshi  
hacked down, his eyes lifeless, wide with confusion, wondering why.  
  
Joshu automatically knew who it was: Sheko. After all, she  
herself had killed the *laqu'r* in a previous life. The trip to  
Sivr'piz Station in orbit over Yehisril to deal with the *laqu'r.*  
Ataru, dying. *Tre'cha,* the saving of his soul from the Three-  
Faced One. Urging Shinobu to claim her destiny, avenge her beloved  
Ataru, ensure that she would never lose him again. *Satre'cha,*  
the refusion. A new destiny, a new life, finally peace.  
  
Hiznina gasps as she feels Joshu's fingers pull away from her  
face. The images replay in her mind again and again, filling her  
with the powerful warmth of Joshu's mind. New thoughts, new ideas.  
All from another world, the world of the Maidens of the Soultaker,  
Sagussa. A different world, as different from Yehisril as night is  
from day...yet similar, comfortable, so much like home. Joshu was  
a Maiden in all but name, a *daishi'cha* without number. Now she  
had welcomed another into that vast family.  
  
"Joshu..."  
  
"Hush, Hiznivayae," Joshu lightly kisses her. "All that's  
needed is time. Rest, now."  
  
"No, Joshuvayae," Hiznina shakes her head, understanding that  
by calling her "my dearest Joshu," she was making a lifetime  
commitment to be this woman's soul-mate, bond-mate, *marei'cha.*  
"I need you. I want you. Now."  
  
They kiss again...  
  
* * *  
  
Jijo sighs as she gazes at the slender woman now laying on her  
bed. If one could ignore the dull lifelessness in her green eyes,  
one would see a playful sprite with shaggy shoulder-length red hair  
that seemed to have a will of its own. The former courtesan now  
gazes expectantly at her Lady Chamberlain. "My lady?"  
  
"Yes, Givrilna-san?" Jijo sits beside her.  
  
"Do you not desire me to please you?"  
  
"You please me just by being here with me," Jijo reaches over  
to gently stroke the Yehisrite's cheeks. "Where are you from?"  
  
Givrilna blinks, then bites her lips. "I do not remember."  
  
"Do you have family?"  
  
"I do not remember."  
  
Jijo sighs, then looks up. Her mind feels the subtle torrent  
of passion unleashing itself next door. The love dawning between  
Joshu and Hiznina seemed like the initial light burst of a nuclear  
explosion, the latter's cry of freedom echoing through the mists of  
the *te'a* like rolling thunder. Obviously, Sheko didn't succeed  
in totally destroying the lives of these four innocent women.  
  
In all probability, Aijin and Pilrana would get to business  
soon enough. Of the three widowed sisters, the former Kali had  
rebounded the quickest from the death of her husband Masayuki  
Takuma. After dealing in death so personally for so long, Aijin  
intrinsically knew that mourning her husband was in the end wasted  
energy. She loved him and would always have a place in her heart  
reserved for him, but she also had a life to live.  
  
As for Kigye and her chosen one, Jijo doubted it would amount  
to much. Isolated for over a billion years as a living nanite  
symbiotic, the former Mecha had little experience in tapping into  
her heart; she was in fact less emotional than the *daishi'cha*  
before they first met Ataru. Or would Kigye surprise her sisters?  
She seemed to like keeping things secret from her siblings, even  
Shinobu. Would this be one time that the veil would be drawn away?  
  
"My lady?" Givrilna wonders.  
  
Jijo gazes at her, then stands, drawing off her shirt and  
pants, then unzipping her bodysuit. Immediately, Givrilna rises,  
slipping off her robe, then her bodysuit. Both then lay down,  
facing each other. "Before we...begin, Givrilna-san, I want you to  
know that it is my intention to bond with you," Jijo reaches up to  
the former courtesan's face. "Most Yehisrites look upon this type  
of mating with considerable trepidation, if not outright loathing.  
If you desire for us to separate after you've regained your will,  
I will happily agree to it. Do you understand?"  
  
"I desire to please you, my lady," Givrilna innocently  
replies. "That is the only thing I have to understand."  
  
*Not for long,* Jijo's hands fall on Givrilna's face.  
  
Givrilna cries out as a wild torrent overwhelms her. As  
Jijo's life replays in her mind, she sees many parallels with her  
own life. The innocent Shinobu of this timeline, chosen by power-  
hungry princes and barons determined to revive their ancient feudal  
order, one dead for a century and more. Stripped of her faith in  
her God and His Only Son, her belief in things not of old Japan,  
then transformed into a high-tech samurai to ensure that the new  
shogunate would not be threatened: Lady Katana.  
  
The price Lady Katana paid to be the servant of the shoguns  
was considerable. Her friends gone, either fleeing Japan for  
sanctuary elsewhere or enslaved to an order they didn't want for  
themselves, many electing to die by their own hand. Her beloved  
Ataru leaving with Lum for Sagussa, teaming with his grandmother  
Nagaiwakai to force a blockade on the shogunate, supplying weapons  
to the resistance forces that automatically rose to destroy it.  
The personal cost to her family; since they refused to reject their  
Christian faith, Lady Katana's masters had them all slain.  
  
But as with all other tyrannies, the New Tokugawa Shogunate  
didn't last. The combined internal and external forces resisting  
its quest for supremacy gained the upper hand and destroyed it.  
Before he was captured, Baron Suzuki sent Lady Katana back in time,  
in part to ensure their future came to be, but to also kill those  
who'd destroy them, especially Ataru and Nagaiwakai.  
  
But before she could ever carry out either mission, she fought  
her younger self at the Tendou dojo. Again, the terrible pain of  
near-death, the peace of regeneration, the cleansing of the many  
wounds. Then her husband, Atsushi Tsuruga. Despite his deviance  
into helping create the Kali-Shinobu Shrine, he was in fact a very  
well-behaved man, one willing to court Jijo as a samurai would  
court a lady of noble birth. It had been sheer bliss...until the  
day Sheko's assassins ended it.  
  
Why...? Givrilna feels her eyes water.  
  
Why what? Jijo blinks.  
  
Why kill your husband? You and he were no threat to the  
Prince! He didn't deserve to die...  
  
Before he attacked Ataru-kun, Sheko learned where I and my  
sisters, especially Joshu, came from. He believed that if our will  
was broken, we would be no threat to him. He was wrong.  
  
Givrilna smiles contently as she feels their bond solidify,  
their arms drawing them into a warm embrace. "Jijovayae?"  
  
"En, Givrilvayae?" Jijo smiles.  
  
"You said if I disapproved of our bond, we could separate."  
  
"Yes. I meant it."  
  
"Are you mad?!!" she flips herself atop Jijo, swamping her  
with a kiss. "No, my heart of hearts!! I will ravage you, love  
you, drink your sweet body's lovely honey, vow myself to be yours  
now and forever more...and we shall remain together from now 'till  
the day we slip into the *te'a* and dine together for Eternity at  
the Three-Faced One's table!!"  
  
Jijo shudders excitedly as they draw a blanket over them...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, my," Kigye breathes in as she feels the torrent of Jijo's  
and Givrilna's passion unleash itself, adding to the thunder Joshu  
and Hiznina were producing. That caught her totally by surprise.  
Taking a deep breath, she relaxes in her bed, then returns her  
attention to Pivmina, now kneeling nude beside her would-be bond-  
mate, slipping off the last of Kigye's clothes before they began.  
  
Jijo was wrong. Kigye could still feel emotion, had felt it  
for the billion years she had been alone. Mostly sorrow, the  
heart-wrenching agony of being isolated from all she loved and  
cared for. She had believed that becoming Mecha had been God's  
divine punishment for her unwillingness to let go, her desire to  
control all around her, to ensure none would leave her.  
  
Over time, the nanite-being called Mecha realized that while  
becoming a living symbiotic had been tragic, their isolation from  
their loved ones was their fault, their allowing fear to control  
their destiny. After a time, after self-confidence had been  
restored, they chose to go back, ensure that their younger self  
would never make those same mistakes. It was good that they did go  
back; for arriving from other timelines were three other future-  
selves determined to ensure Shinobu became one of them. That could  
never be permitted and Mecha moved to stop them.  
  
Yet, while having rediscovered the ability to die, there was  
a part of Mecha that desired to do it again, to live the life they  
abandoned. They rationalized that Kali, Katana and Scalphunter  
deserved the same chance, then moved to restore them...and restore  
Mecha's hope for a new life. That tragically came soon enough when  
Sheko's assassins killed the three men who had given Aijin, Jijo  
and Joshu such happiness, their quest for justice bringing them to  
Sivr'piz Station...and to discover the nearly lifeless body of...  
  
"Zizhifna..."  
  
Kigye gazes at the blonde-haired woman now laying atop her,  
her blue eyes tearing as a torrent of buried memories returns to  
her mind. "You were lovers."  
  
"Aye, my lady," Pivmina sniffs. "Sheko discovered our secret  
not a month before the Princess came to kill him...and he...he used  
me to...to torture her...to break her...to kill her...!!"  
  
A wail escapes her as Kigye fiercely embraces Pivmina. "I  
could see it in her eyes...!" the courtesan sobs. "Her begging me  
to stop...her begging me to stop the pain...her...her vowing..."  
  
"Her love to you."  
  
Pivmina blinks, staring in shock at this shaggy-haired pale  
woman before her, gazing deep into those brown eyes...and seeing a  
familiar spark. "Zizhifcha...?!" she gasps.  
  
"A small part of me was that person," Kigye responds. "That  
part...was still within this body when that which was Mecha came.  
Apart, we could not survive. Together, we...I could. Forgive me  
for not seeing to you sooner, Pivmina; it has taken me some time to  
adjust our memories so we can be one being."  
  
Pivmina bites her lips, smiling. Unlike Shinobu's other  
sisters...now including a very happy Aijin, having just solidified  
her bond with Pilrana...Kigye chose to be subtle in her bonding,  
give Pivmina the chance to rediscover her memories, her self before  
they solidified their bond. Gazing deep into the other's eyes,  
they smile, then tendery kiss. "Let us be one, Kigyecha," Pivmina  
draws a blanket over them, her eyes flashing acceptance. "For too  
long, you've been alone. You'll never be alone again."  
  
"Let it be so," Kigye draws her hands up to Pivmina's face...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu inhales as she feels the warmth of her sisters  
enjoying the delightful company of their new bond-mates. She and  
Kigye had worried that in the wake of their husbands' deaths, Jijo,  
Joshu and Aijin could probably regress back into their darker  
selves, return to the evil which had dominated their lives since  
long before they came back in time. Finding the courtesans had  
been a godsend, even for Kigye. Sighing, she stretches herself,  
then undresses. It was still early afternoon, but she doubted much  
would happen. Besides, feeling her sisters' passion was starting  
to make her frisky. Now, would...  
  
A knock is heard. "My Princess?"  
  
"Enter," Shinobu slips on a yukata, then reclines on her bed.  
  
Sure enough, Izonba seemed quite flustered, her eyes wide with  
confusion and a growing hunger. "Forgive me, my Princess," she  
waves a hand over her face. "I seem to be very warm today..."  
  
"I never thought you were psi-sensitive enough to pick up my  
sisters' having some fun," Shinobu smiles.  
  
"Is THAT what it is...Sh-shinobu...!" Izonba gulps on seeing  
the *laqu'r* draw her yukata back to expose herself.  
  
"Izonba," Shinobu sighs. "You can say 'no'...but right now,  
I want someone to make love to me, to make me feel right at home  
here. And I would be really happy if that someone was you."  
  
Izonba blinks, a hungry smile tugging her lips. Damn, she  
never thought Shinobu was THAT beautiful! "I would be honoured, my  
lovely Princess Shinobu," she moves to unbuckle her armour...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Warrior Princess of  
Kyotos" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
gorgo@kwangju.net  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fanfic series in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN PART TWO OF "SHINOBU: WARRIOR PRINCESS OF KYOTOS," the next  
day, the Miyaki sisters learn about life in Sheko's court, how  
women like Izonba were "accepted" as members of the prince's guard  
regardless of their sexual orientation. Sheko, a control fanatic,  
killed or mentally broke any who stood against him. Aijin  
discovers an example of the latter when she finds Pilrana, a  
courtesan and personal "toy" of the former *laqu'r.* Pilrana and  
her fellow courtesans Givrilna, Hiznina and Pivmina...all of whom  
no longer possess any shred of will...are bonded with Aijin, Jijo,  
Joshu and Kigye to help them recover from Sheko's many tortures...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
It's time now, to get...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Hisvi Wood, Tizros.  
  
Rihzko, count of Maroes, sighs as he relaxes in his buggy,  
gazing at the surrounding tall trees. Maroes was one of a dozen  
counties composing Tizros, one of seven earldoms...eight if you  
counted rebellions Ifpizos, seen as a principality in her own right  
elsewhere...constituting Kyotos proper. Beside him is Xisrivba, a  
young *azhis'f* whose parents were slain in a petty dispute years  
ago and had been welcomed into court when she lost her home in a  
fire. Xisrivba is a lovely girl...AND single. Rihzko, also  
unmarried, had hoped for her recognition so they could marry and  
guarantee the succession.  
  
They were proceeding to Tizros City on the other side of the  
Wood to meet with the Lord Constable...and the true power in  
Tizros...Izrihko. The shock of Sheko's death and the ascension of  
Shinobu Miyaki was still being felt in every court in Kyotos. The  
recently arrived alien woman eliminated Sheko's cronies, disposed  
a lot of his wealth and begun a reform drive that was scaring  
everyone. Izrihko was supposedly coming up with a plan to deal  
with the bitch, but needed all the counts' supports to make his  
move appear legitimate in the eyes of the other principalities.  
  
It had started with Wakena of Chemlos. Within days of Sheko's  
death, Wakena went to Alko to demand that the revenge laws be  
respected and Shinobu be allowed to claim that which was Sheko's.  
Within a day of Chemlos' siding with the alien, Dysos and the other  
Falcrosite earldoms-turned-principalities said "aye." Dameko  
chimed in a week later while Quilmko of Ifpizos chose to hold back  
until he learned Shinobu's intentions towards his domain. With  
that and with no one strong enough to shout an objection, Shinobu  
Miyaki won her case with ease.  
  
Izrihko hadn't told the counts what he had in mind, but it was  
bound to be good. The last earl of Tizros died of a heart attack  
a week after Sheko and, with no children, had thrown the succession  
issue in the air. Izrihko had taken control and cracked down on  
the commoners and the barons who stood against him. Most of the  
latter were dead now, their families dispossessed to ensure they  
could not form a common front. Rihzko didn't mind. Barons were  
traditionally too close to the common folk for a count's comfort.  
  
Suddenly, Xisrivba tenses. "Someone's out there!!"  
  
"What?!" Rihzko barks.  
  
A chatter of *thunks!* in the buggy's walls indicate a barrage  
of arrows. Fortunately, the thick wood absorbs the attack without  
threatening the two inside. A cry from the driver indicates an  
arrow striking true, the body stumbling out of the seat. The buggy  
then jerks to a halt as woodsmen appear out of nowhere to stop the  
vehicle, others moving to aim their longbows and crossbows into the  
cabin to ensure Rihzko's and Xisrivba's compliance.  
  
The side door beside the courtesan is flung open, revealing a  
handsome young man. His dark breeches indicate a baron's son. His  
personal badge indicates that he is of Olpihbos, the county around  
Tizros City, whose leader was now under Izrihko's thumb. Staring  
evenly at the count, he turns to Xisrivba. "My lady," he reaches  
down to draw her hand to his lips, then after bestowing a pleasant  
kiss, removes her rings. "Someone with your divine beauty surely  
has no need for extra decoration."  
  
Xisrivba finds herself breathless. His charm was enough to  
take any maiden's attention, though she doesn't feel the rush in  
her mind of recognition. Perhaps this one was already bonded to  
someone else. Pity. "If you say so, my lord...?"  
  
"Ilyirko of Kyotos, Baron of Srit-Olpihbos," he bows lightly,  
then looks to his right to see a tall fellow in woodsman's clothing  
come up with a large sack of gold primsil pieces. "What did you  
find, my friend?"  
  
"Enough tax money to give everyone a good stake!" he laughs,  
tossing the bag over his shoulder. "I think the local folks would  
want it back, don't you, Ilyirko?"  
  
"Aye, Quizko," Ilyirko hums, then smiles. "My lady."  
  
Xisrivba blushes. "The Constable'll hear about this!" Rihzko  
sputters furiously, helpless with three swords now at his throat.  
  
"See to it he does," Ilyirko smiles dangerously.  
  
With that, the woodsmen disappear into the forest. After a  
moment, Rihzko looks outside to see they were alone. "Bandits and  
thieves!" he spits out. "What is this planet coming to?!"  
  
"If he's a thief, let him be a prince of thieves," Xisrivba  
absently muses, smiling...  
  
* * *  
  
The Ifpizos March.  
  
Shinobu guides the sandsloth across the prairie, a strip of  
uninhabited land fifty kilometres across, as long as the distance  
between Wakkanai and Kagoshima. This was the frontier between  
Kyotos and Ifpizos, youngest of Yehisril's principalities. Having  
been an earldom in the early days of Sheko's rule, its *silpif'h,*  
Nizpifko, became alarmed at the abuses Sheko was permitting his  
lords to unleash on the common folk, then launched a rebellion.  
Nizpifko, someone Varanko said was a perfect example of a good  
*laqu'r,* declared his possessions free of Kyotos, then fought a  
ten year war to ensure Sheko understood. While dying near the  
war's climax, Nizpifko's rebellion showed the other principalities  
Sheko wasn't invincible nor would always be a winner. His grandson  
Quilmko carries on that proud tradition today.  
  
Shinobu gently pushes her heels into the sandsloth's side as  
her eyes detect the regiment of Ifpizosite cavalry approaching from  
the other side, forcing the snorting beast to slow down. During  
the months she waited on Earth, Mendou offered her the chance to  
take horseriding lessons. The sandsloth rode in much the same way  
though it was a wider beast with stockier legs. Its fastest gallop  
would only be a regimented trot to an Arabian stallion.  
  
By then, her private guard and a regiment of Kyotosite cavalry  
catch up. "My Princess, please, do not approach them until we've  
confirmed their non-belligerency," a captain insists.  
  
"Captain, we're here to foster peace and trust with Prince  
Quilmko, not start another war," Shinobu gazes at him. "I'll be  
alright. Are everyone's weapons tied up properly?"  
  
"Yes, my Princess."  
  
"Good," Shinobu turns her sloth toward the leader of the  
approaching formation, a tall, sturdy fellow with sandy blonde hair  
cut military short, sharp blue eyes, a bushy moustache hiding his  
mouth and several light scars across his arms and legs. Like  
Shinobu, Quilmko was unarmored, a silver-trimmed rose-pink cape  
being his only protection outside the normal bodysuit. Ifpizos's  
colour was close to but still different from Kyotos magenta to mark  
the shared history between them. Inhaling, she bows her head.  
"Prince Quilmko. A fair morning to you, sir."  
  
"A fair morning to you, Princess Shinobu," Quilmko nods, a  
bloody century of mistrust flashing in his eyes. "You took me by  
surprise when you sent your communique, especially since you've  
still yet to solidify your own hold on power in Kyotos."  
  
"If the lords can't accept the many changes I wish to bring to  
Kyotos, then I will deal with them. I am giving them the chance to  
think it over before either acquiescing or raising swords. In my  
opinion, making a lasting peace between Kyotos and our brothers and  
sisters in Ifpizos is more important."  
  
"Peace in what way?"  
  
"Your late grandfather was the first to realize what type of  
man Sheko was. His rebellion raised the alarm, warned everyone  
that dealing with my late predecessor wouldn't be subjected to the  
rules of honour and etiquette demanded between the Royal Kingdoms.  
Even after being forced to accept Ifpizos' independence, Sheko  
conspired in the death of your father, made five attempts on your  
life...all of which fortunately failed...plus the deaths of many of  
your lords and ladies and the...subversion of others. We are still  
brothers and sisters though we now live in separate houses under  
separate banners...and where I come from, treating a sibling like  
THAT is considered quite heinous. Izonba?"  
  
Izonba rides up, handing Shinobu a rolled parchment. She  
passes it to Quilmko. He opens it and blinks. "What is this?"  
  
"A list of those lords and ladies still alive who's...favour  
was purchased by Sheko in the last few years," Shinobu smiles.  
"They were promised riches, earldoms in several Kyotos-controlled  
duchies...one countess was even promised the chance to be *laqu'r*  
so she could marry Sheko and unite Kyotos and Ifpizos by marriage.  
What you do with that list is your business, Quilmko. But I won't  
permit them to believe they can draw on me like they did Sheko just  
to undermine your rule, sir. The people of Ifpizos desire to be  
free and independent. I desire to respect that."  
  
Quilmko gazes at the list, then stares at the girl who had  
done the impossible. The stories about Shinobu's home county,  
Tomobiki, were spreading across the Royal Kingdoms. Her strength  
when angered was awe-inspiring, her desire to be at peace well  
known. Also known was her turbulent relationship with the Slayer  
of the Mikado. Sheko had stupidly assumed that Shinobu wouldn't  
mind Ataru dying, especially after the harsh events of their third  
year in high school. Well, he paid for it. Too bad.  
  
"My thanks, Shinobu," he smiles. "Perhaps we could speak of  
this when your investiture is complete? Tomorrow, I believe?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Shinobu sighs. "I have to get back to Kyotos  
City to see how my parents and friends are doing; they should be  
here...when, Izonba?"  
  
"Two hours ago, my Princess," Izonba reports, glancing at her  
wrist-crono. "I'm sure your sisters are taking care of them."  
  
"If they're not too distracted by their new bond-mates,"  
Shinobu hums, then shrugs at Quilmko. "You should've seen what  
Sheko did to his courtesans! God, it'll be years before they could  
resume normal lives...eh?!"  
  
A galloping sloth is heard. Shinobu turns to see one of her  
personal guard ride up, a rolled parchment in hand. "My Princess,  
Prince Quilmko, pardon me," he bows to them, then hands the message  
to Shinobu. "A communique from the Baron of Srit-Olpihbos."  
  
"Tizros?!" Shinobu blinks, then snaps open the parchment.  
"When did this arrive?"  
  
"Just before your parents' arrival; it was in slow transit  
from Tizros City. The Lady Kimiki and the Lord Toshoba saw the  
message, then asked me to deliver it to you."  
  
Shinobu hums, then rolls open the parchment:  
  
"My Princess Shinobu,  
  
"I give you my sincerest regrets on not being able  
to communicate and swear my loyalty to you in person but  
I fear I'll be in the Three-Faced One's court by the time  
you read this. Fear not for me, most noble Princess. I  
thanked the Lady Silna for delivering you to destroy the  
demon Sheko. But your work will not be done just by  
killing him and his lackeys in Kyotos City.  
  
"Another conspires against you: Izrihko, the lord  
constable of Tizros. His perversions and evils were even  
disgusting for Sheko to tolerate at times, but Izrihko  
always maintained his post, manipulating our late earl  
and controlling the counts while destroying the lives of  
the common folk. Taxes are heavy here, forcing many to  
flee into Hisvi Wood to join the bandits already there.  
  
"Having someone like you come to the throne scares  
him more than anything else in the universe, thus he has  
engaged in a dastardly plot, drawing the counts and their  
wealth together in hopes of forcing the Duchess Carona,  
great-granddaughter of Sheko's noble predecessor Haramko,  
to challenge you for the throne. While I know not the  
details of this, it most likely would involve Izrihko  
marrying Carona, then challenging you since she is still  
of the ancient blood that ruled Kyotos for centuries.  
  
"I beg you, my Princess, be on your guard. My son  
Ilyirko will be sent to join the bandits should I die and  
he be dispossessed. He will help you; he is young but of  
a good heart. You may find your first weeks in Kyotos  
busy ones. Again I apologize for not speaking to you in  
person and, should I be in the Afterworld, will beseech  
the Three-Faced One to grant you favour.  
  
"Your most humble servant, Olhivko of Kyotos."  
  
"Jesu Cristo," Shinobu shakes her head, then sighs, gazing at  
her fellow *laqu'r.* "I deeply apologize, Quilmko, but it appears  
I've business awaiting me in Tizros that needs to be immediately  
attended to. Would you excuse me?"  
  
"Concerning Izrihko?" the prince of Ifpizos hums.  
  
"You know of him?"  
  
"I've heard of him, enough to warn you that he will stop at  
nothing to get what he wants," Quilmko warns. "Be on your guard,  
Shinobu. He is not to be trusted as long as he draws breath."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind, then. Fair morning to you, sir."  
  
"A fair morning to you, lady," he nods as she rides off.  
  
The Lord Chancellor of Ifpizos rides up. "Do you believe  
she'll succeed, my Prince?"  
  
"She will," Quilmko hums. "There's a power in that one,  
Wiveko. I know not if it's the power the Maidens of the Soultaker  
possess or something else. I don't give Izrihko good odds."  
  
"Good riddance," the younger noble snorts.  
  
Meanwhile, Shinobu has rejoined the regiment sent to protect  
her. "Izonba, if Varanko is still in Kyotos City, will you see to  
it that he relays my deepest apologizes to the Lord Protector?" she  
stares at her guard captain. "It appears my investiture will be  
delayed for some time if this Izrihko proves to be troublesome."  
  
"Of course, my Princess," Izonba nods to one of her soldiers,  
who gallops off. "Will we proceed to Tizros immediately?"  
  
"A small party, but yes," Shinobu nods...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later. His-Olpihbos.  
  
Shinobu sighs as she rides her sloth into the small collection  
of huts parted by a dirt road. Not large enough to merit a mag-lev  
station, Shinobu, with Izonba, Xasirna and Fidzina accompanying  
her, had taken the elevated magnetic train to the station on the  
border between Tizros and Haralos. Spending the night in a hotel  
to ensure privacy, the four rented sloths for the ride into Tizros.  
To aid the disguise, Shinobu had stowed her cape in a travel bag,  
then had her guards switch from armour to riding clothes. To the  
casual observer, they were an outworlder and three native girls out  
for a pleasant ride in the country.  
  
"This is stupid," Izonba hisses. "Why are we acting like  
bloody Freemasons when you can just walk into Tizros City, kill the  
fool and be done with it?!"  
  
"And what if he has allies?" Shinobu gazes at her. "Relax,  
Izonba. Sometimes it's smart to keep a low cover. Now, Xasirna,  
where's Carona's keep?"  
  
"It's not a proper keep per se, Shinobu," the tanner bites her  
lips. "She may be a grand duchess, but the power one would expect  
of someone that high wasn't given to her. No one knows why Sheko  
kept her family around. One of the strange things about him.  
There it is...on the rise, there," she points.  
  
It was actually a small farm, well kept and maintained, quite  
prosperous in comparison to its neighbours, who were all ready to  
fall apart...but still a farm. Shinobu blinks as they ride up to  
the gate, surprised someone with as high a status as Carona lived  
here. From what her research had gleaned, Carona was a popular  
leader, someone who had a deft touch with the common folk. Why did  
Sheko spare her when her grassroots popularity would have given a  
challenge by Carona better chances?  
  
Another mystery never to be solved, Shinobu shakes her head as  
they dismount, then head to the front door. With a deft knock, she  
stands back to wait. The spy-hole opens, revealing the eyes of an  
middle-aged woman. "Who are you?"  
  
"I've come to speak to the Lady Carona, please?" Shinobu gives  
her most disarming smile, drawing out the silver Medallion of State  
she had taken from Sheko's decapitated corpse from under her shirt.  
"It's very important."  
  
The older woman's eyes widen, then the door opens to reveal a  
slender woman in her forties, dressed in the armour and leather  
breeches of a lord's personal assistant. "My Princess, what are  
you doing here?!" she whispers hoarsely, ushering the visitors  
inside as she bars the door behind them. "If the Constable learns  
that you're here, he'll have you killed on the spot!"  
  
"He can try," Shinobu snorts. "You are?"  
  
"Irxisra of Kyotos, personal assistant to the Lady Carona of  
Kyotos," she bows to the *laqu'r.* "Your humble servant, my  
Princess. What brought you here?"  
  
"A letter from Baron Olhivko," Shinobu sighs.  
  
"Who is it, Irxisra?!" a voice calls from one of the rooms.  
  
"The *laqu'r,* my lady!" Irxisra calls out.  
  
Shinobu sees a young woman, barely twenty, appear from the  
bedroom. Her eyes widen on seeing her visitor, then she walks up.  
"My Princess," she takes Shinobu's hand and kisses it. "I am  
Carona of Kyotos. An honour to meet you."  
  
"You're a cyborg!" Shinobu's eyes widen as her senses detect  
something very amiss with her host.  
  
Carona blinks, then reaches to her face. Tearing half the  
skin away, she reveals complex machinery protecting an organic  
brain and some support mechanisms. "As you see, my Princess, Sheko  
had no worries about my challenging him," the still-intact side of  
her face offers a weak smile. "May I offer you something to drink?  
You and your friends must be tired from your long ride from the  
mag-lev station on the march with Haralos."  
  
"Please," Shinobu smiles.  
  
Carona blinks on seeing the tanner. "Xasirna?!" she gapes in  
shock. "What are you doing back here, sister?!"  
  
"'SISTER?!?!?!'" Shinobu, Izonba and Fidzina cry.  
  
Irxisra sadly shakes her head. Seeing her sister's exposed  
machinery, Xasirna runs over to tightly embrace her. "Forgive me,  
Carocha!" she sobs. "I failed you! I couldn't get close! I was  
a coward!! Forgive me, Carocha..."  
  
"Hush, Xasircha," Carona partially smiles. "I forgive you.  
I'm so glad you're safe and alright. C'mon, I need help with my  
face. No good presenting myself to the Princess like this."  
  
Both laugh. "Carona?" Shinobu smiles.  
  
"Yes, my Princess?"  
  
"My friends call me Shinobu."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you came to Kyotos City to become a courtesan and kill  
Sheko?!" Fidzina blinks.  
  
"Aye," Xasirna nods. Everyone relaxes in the living room as  
the tanner/duchess applies syntheskin paste to her sister's torn  
skin, then a laser sealer to melt it into place. "Carocha was  
nearly hacked apart by bandits five years ago. Sheko paid for her  
cybernetic conversion, contracted the Zeiwanites to do it. But in  
doing so, Sheko was able to keep my sister from misbehaving; she  
was already contemplating a move on the throne."  
  
"But if Sheko killed her, the common folk would most likely  
rise up in rebellion," Izonba shakes her head, then stares sadly at  
the cyborg duchess. "My lady, I've no words..."  
  
"You don't need to express sympathy, Izonba," Carona smiles as  
her sister finishes, her face again flawless, then grips Xasirna's  
hand. "I'm so glad you're still alive, Xasircha. It's been so  
lonely here. I didn't care for revenge, you know that."  
  
"I did...and I was a coward!" Xasirna shakes her head.  
  
"You weren't a coward, Xasirna," Shinobu sighs, walking over  
to grip the tanner's shoulders. "After seeing what happened to the  
courtesans, I don't blame you for backing off. That would scare  
even me before I became a Sagussan."  
  
Xasirna sighs. "You are a strange one! Pizalna-sama's Fleece  
Laces, girl, sympathy earns a quick sword-thrust on this planet!"  
  
"Maybe," Shinobu hums, then gazes at Carona. "I've read of  
your great-grandfather, Carona. I would've loved to have met him;  
he struck me as a very decent and devoted man. While I shan't  
shirk from the duty Fate gave me, I shall do something to redress  
the injustice suffered on your family...and you. Rise, my lady."  
  
Carona rises. Shinobu draws her windreaper, then places the  
blade's flat on her shoulder. "I declare you Earl Countessa of  
Tizros and Grand Duchess Royal of Kyotos. For the time being, I  
also ask if you will be *zig'l-mil-laqu'r* until such time as I've  
had my own children. Do you agree to this, Carona of Kyotos?"  
  
Everyone gapes. Being *silpif'h* of Tizros would immediately  
plug the hole Izrihko was trying to use to gain power. But being  
also Grand Duchess Royal...*gizrip'l-wizrixs'r*...would make Carona  
Shinobu's second-in-command, put her in charge over all of Kyotos'  
duchies. Varanko, as grand duke of Cademus, would administratively  
fall under Carona's command. That would make anyone contemplating  
killing Shinobu take pause; Carona's support was quite widespread.  
  
"My Princess..." Carona's eyes water. "I can't..."  
  
"How much of you is still human?"  
  
"About...forty-five percent."  
  
"Enough for the regeneration matrix," Shinobu grins. "I asked  
my friends from Sagussa to get some doctors here to help with the  
other courtesans. Looks like you need it more. Do you accept?"  
  
Carona blinks, then shudders, feeling indecision seize her.  
"My Princess, I don't desire the powers you have..."  
  
"That won't be a problem."  
  
"And...what of Izrihko?"  
  
"We'll deal with him afterward. Izonba?"  
  
"Yes, Shinobu?"  
  
"Change of plans...yet again!" she rolls her eyes. "I'll have  
my investiture tomorrow. I need to make Carona's promotion public  
if I'm to get more people on my side. We're heading back to Kyotos  
City ASAP. Pass it on."  
  
"At once, my Princess," Izonba bows.  
  
Shinobu and Carona gaze at each other. "Well, Carocha?" the  
former smiles. "Will you help me?"  
  
The latter smiles. "Aye, Shinobuvayae. I will."  
  
The others beam...  
  
* * *  
  
"Missing?!!"  
  
Izrihko growls as he wipes his table clear of dishes and cups,  
glaring at his cousin, Count of Tizros Tivluko. "She wasn't there  
when I went to look in on her," the latter shrugs. "You know her,  
cousin! Always out there with the little people."  
  
"Idiot!!" the dark-haired, moustached and bearded constable  
snaps. "Have you totally lost what senses the gods gave you?! If  
Carona slips out of our fingers, we'll be damned hard pressed to  
get rid of that alien in Kyotos City!!! All the other *laqu'rs,*  
even Quilmko, are behind Miyaki!! We need someone who's reputation  
would even overwhelm the one who finally got rid of that backward-  
looking old fool Sheko!! Carona's the only one!!!"  
  
Tivluko sighs. "Cousin, why in Pizalna-sama's name do you  
like her?! Half her body's a machine, in the name of all the gods!  
You can't have children with her, can't do anything with her...!"  
  
"The normal people don't KNOW that, you twit!!" Izrihko snaps.  
"Not even that fool Ilyirko! Once we're settled in, Carona would  
have an 'accident.' Before that, she would declare me *zig'l-mil-  
laqu'r* to guarantee the succession. Once I'M *laqu'r,* then I can  
find someone I can marry and worry about children!"  
  
Tivluko shrugs. "Suit yourself, then. I'll go look again."  
  
"Thank you!!" Izrihko groans as the count leaves.  
  
The constable then storms back to his personal chambers high  
in the central part of Tizros' keep. Slamming the door behind him,  
he sighs, then blinks as he notices his companion, now on her bed  
reading a datapadd. "Something vexes you, Izrihcha?"  
  
"Yes, it does," Izrihko sighs as he sits beside his live-in  
lover, Siblira, a tall and muscular woman who hails from the semi-  
independent nation...it didn't even bear a proper ranking...calling  
northern Kyotos home. Wild nomadic people who could never really  
fit into Yehisril's regimented social order, Siblira's tribe, the  
Pifiz'r-Pir (so called by their light brown skin colour, lighter  
than a Toukonokouen's), were looked at by "civil" Kyotosites in  
much the same way many Europeans looked at Gypsies in the years  
before World War Two. "But don't worry about it, Siblicha," he  
pats her bare leg. "We'll have it settled soon enough."  
  
"My people want to be at peace with you Sizpif-Nir," Siblira  
warns him. "You promised me that when you took control of Kyotos,  
you'd give us some more land."  
  
"And so I shall, once we get this Miyaki girl out of the way,"  
Izrihko gazes warmly at her. Who wouldn't be fascinated by someone  
like this? "At the same time, we have to worry about that foolish  
idiot in the Hisvi Wood. Can I get your friends to send warriors  
down to help me flush those bandits out?"  
  
"I need persuasion, Izrihcha," Siblira smiles, drawing him  
into her very strong embrace...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shinobu, where have you been?!" Kimiki demands as she steps  
into the *laqu'r's* reception hall in Kyotos City some hours later.  
"Do you realize your friends were worried what's happened to you?!  
The investiture's tomorrow, remember?!"  
  
"I remember, Mom," Shinobu yawns. "I've been really busy  
these last few days. Did you meet the girls' new bond-mates?"  
  
"I did," Kimiki beams, embracing her. "Oh, my sweet daughter,  
Princess of Kyotos! Have you any regrets?!"  
  
"I can't afford them, Mom," Shinobu waves her to a chair, then  
relaxes on her throne. "I just saved a grand duchess from being a  
cyborg, picked her as my second-in-command and successor until I  
have children, have to find some way to get rid of this twit in  
Tizros before he tries to depose me, made some inroads with the  
*laqu'r* of Ifpizos...and that was just today!! Jesu Cristo, being  
a princess on this planet is WORK!!!!"  
  
"Any regrets?" Kimiki repeats herself.  
  
Shinobu blinks. "No. This place has been so mismanaged for  
so long, the amount of work I have to get done is overwhelming.  
Too many people have suffered without anyone raising a finger in  
their defence. I still have to find someone to help take care of  
Milquina-chan; you met her, right? The courtesans are being taken  
care of. I want to make some inroads with the northern nomads;  
Sheko treated them like the Nazis treated the Jews at times! I  
have to clean out those lords who still think they can get away  
with hurting people. And there's still Sheko's sisters; they're  
stuck God knows where, probably still haven't been told about their  
brother's death and I've no idea how they'll react."  
  
"You want to save them all," Kimiki smiles.  
  
"I can do it," Shinobu smiles. "Oh, Mom, this is so different  
from Sagussa, from Tomobiki! Back on Earth, I had no chance to  
grow while Lum was there and everyone was falling over her. Even  
when Ataru-kun got Lum out, people waited for so long to break out  
of the mould and do something with themselves. On Sagussa, I  
trained to be a nurse, but my services are only needed when people  
get hurt. There's really no challenge to the Grand Design when you  
think about it. But here..." she points down.  
  
"Here, there are sick people, people who are malnourished,  
people who've been stripped of their homes and possessions by evil  
men and women...and I have the power to make them well, give them  
food, give them back their land, their sense of self-worth. You  
should've seen it when I first came here, Mom. They were so happy  
to be free of Sheko, they didn't care that I was never raised to be  
a *laqu'r.* I AM their only hope, Mom! And I have to do this  
without Ataru-kun, without Lum, without anyone else in Tomobiki  
helping me or getting in my way. I AM Kyotos!"  
  
"Absolute power corrupts absolutely, remember?" Kimiki gazes  
at her. "Remember what Father Cristobal told us in Bible studies?  
Many of the Crusaders were petty men who wanted to get rich quick  
and did it stealing and killing from people who weren't interested  
in our way of looking at the Lord. Helping people in and of itself  
is good and noble, Shinobu, but the power that throne represents is  
power that can make you just as bad as Sheko."  
  
"Then the power has to be with the people," Shinobu gazes at  
her. "I'm scared of this throne's power as much as I'm anxious to  
put it to really good use. I have to teach the people that. I'm  
a teacher here most of all, Mom. I won't spread our faith. But I  
can show them they can take control of their lives if they're  
willing to take the chance. I told everyone when I met them on the  
street after I arrived: if I betray them, I deserve the knife in  
the back. But first...I have to make sure that those who don't  
understand their position with the people have to be done away  
with. That starts after tomorrow in Tizros."  
  
"Make sure you confess this to Father Cristobal when you get  
the chance," Kimiki smiles, rising to kiss her. "Good night, my  
sweet little princess. Get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Fair evening to you, Mom," Shinobu rises as Kimiki heads to  
her guest quarters. "May the Three Sisters grant you a good rest."  
  
She then gazes warmly at the three moons visible through the  
reception hall's skylight...  
  
* * *  
  
Next day.  
  
"It is time, my Princess."  
  
Shinobu takes a deep breath as she gazes at the reflection in  
her mirror. Her new personal aide, Elyizko, finishes brushing her  
hair, then dabs some shadow over her eyes. She looks back to see  
Izonba, in her shiny dress armour and with her sword chained down  
in respect to the many important visitors, standing at the door.  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Shinobu sighs. "My cloak, Elyizko."  
  
"Of course, my Princess," the aide walks over to the chair  
beside her bed as Shinobu stands. She now wears a frilly rider's  
shirt and skirt over her bodysuit. Shinobu was grateful that the  
chainmail was designed to naturally let air in to prevent her from  
boiling; a hot, sweaty warrior could easily become a dead warrior.  
The castle's windows would be open and the air was blustery today,  
guaranteeing comfortable temperatures.  
  
Elyizko drapes the cloak over her shoulders, tying it with a  
silver chain. He picks up her swordbelt and buckles the windreaper  
to her side. Taking a comb, he plays with some unruly strands of  
hair, then nods. "There, my Princess. You're all ready to go."  
  
"Where did you find him, Izonba?" Shinobu gazes at her guard  
captain, nodding to the small bald man in leather breeches.  
  
"You don't want to know, my Princess," Izonba grins.  
  
"You won't stab me in the back, will you?" Shinobu gazes  
suspiciously at Elyizko.  
  
"With the way YOU read minds, my Princess? I think not!" he  
flusters self-defensively.  
  
Shinobu grins as she proceeds to the door. "Let's do it."  
  
Izonba offers her arm. Shinobu takes it as she is led out of  
her chambers. The troops snap to attention as they proceed down  
the spiral stairs to the foyer beside the reception hall; today the  
coronation hall. They pause at the door, then Shinobu kisses her  
friend. "Thanks for being here for me, Izocha," she beams.  
  
"As they say on your planet, Shinobu...'knock 'em dead, kid,'"  
Izonba winks, then nods to the two at the door. "Now."  
  
They open the doors. Inside, Fidzina snaps to attention. "My  
lords and ladies, most honoured guests...Her Most Imperial Royal  
Highness, the Crown Princess Shinobu Miyaki of Kyotos!!!"  
  
Outside, the crowds gathered around the castle, on hearing the  
name, begin their chant of "SHI-NO-BU!!!! SHI-NO-BU!!!! SHI-NO-  
BU!!!!" as Izonba leads her down the red carpet to her waiting  
throne. Shinobu relaxes as she allows her empathic powers to leap  
out to scan the crowd with her. To both sides, Yehisrite lords and  
ladies bow, dropping to one knee as they cross hand to heart in  
salute. All around them, save for the Executioners now taking the  
place of Izonba's company of guards, weapons are chained up in  
peace thongs to indicate no war would happen today.  
  
Shinobu does not glance to either side, her eyes locked on her  
destination. She can detect familiar patterns. Pathfinder Troop  
Six. Her sisters. To a lesser extent, her family and friends from  
Tomobiki. She then sighs. No sign of Ataru or Lum. Well, after  
what just happened over Uru, that was to be expected. A pang of  
guilt arcs through her. She should be with her bond-mate and his  
wife. Kyotos needed her more as the chants from outside confirm.  
Ataru had done the same thing concerning Sagussa. What were the  
needs of the one in comparison to those of the many?  
  
Stepping up the two steps to her throne, she turns around and  
sits down, drawing her cape to her as she relaxes. Everyone then  
turns to face her as the main doors open. "My lords and ladies,  
most honoured guests...His Imperial Excellency, Lord Alko of Dysos,  
Lord Protector of the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril...and His Imperial  
Excellency, Grand Duke Varanko of Kyotos, Lord High Executioner of  
the Royal Kingdoms of Yehisril!!!" Fidzina announces.  
  
Alko marches in, Varanko behind him. Everyone turns, some of  
the outworlders clapping, as the tall warrior marches toward the  
throne. It was a curious relationship between Shinobu and the  
middle-aged warrior approaching her. Alko was, as Yehisril's head  
of state, Shinobu's technical superior. But his support depended  
most of all on her and her fellow *laqu'rs.* If he didn't pay her  
the proper homage, Shinobu could have him dethroned.  
  
Of course, she had no intention of doing that!  
  
Rising, she takes his hands in hers, then kisses his cheeks.  
"Welcome, Lord Alko. I'm so glad you came today."  
  
"Princess Shinobu," he smiles. "Today, you bring much cheer  
to so many. May all your foes fall before you. I ask for your  
support in bringing peace to all of the Royal Kingdoms."  
  
"I give it to you without hesitation, my friend," Shinobu  
waves to the throne beside hers. "Please sit with me."  
  
Alko assumes his place. Varanko stands to one side as the  
door opens. "My lords and ladies, most honoured guests...the First  
Father and First Citizen of the Fifth Republic of Sagussa, the most  
honourable Ataru Moroboshi...his noble and beloved wife, the Crown  
Princess Lum of Uru...and the Crown Princess' beloved bond-mate,  
the Elder Mother of All Sagussa, the Lady Noa!!" Fidzina announces.  
  
"ATARU-KUN?!?!?!" Shinobu gasps. "LUM-CHAN?!?!?! NOA?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone roars as Ataru, Lum and Noa walk into the chambers.  
Despise the haunted looks deep in their eyes, the three, walking  
hand-in-hand, march with a bouncy stride as they approach the  
throne. All three were in post-Clone Rights War Sagussan robes,  
black priest-like habits draped over their shoulders to their  
ankles, tied at the waist, blue stripes down the middle embossed  
with the gold windrider-phoenix, all over a black bodysuit with  
crinole lace on their arms. Shinobu rises as Ataru walks up to  
her, kissing her gently. "Hi, Shinobu-chan," he grips her hands.  
  
"How are you?" Shinobu gazes worriedly at him.  
  
"I'm...alright, I guess," Ataru smiles. "Can't miss my bond-  
mate's big day, you know."  
  
*He still has the Look of the Dead,* Varanko watches Ataru  
from the audience. *Challenging so much and losing so much all at  
once! Truly this *te'a* he worships is a fickle god indeed. At  
least his wife and the Lady Noa are bearing the loss much better.*  
  
Ataru backs away as Lum and Noa embrace Shinobu, then move to  
the chair to Shinobu's right. "He and I made a deal," Ataru points  
to Alko, gazing right into Shinobu's eyes, a familiar twinkle deep  
in his brown orbs. "If you hurt those people outside, I'LL kill  
you first and let him have the pieces!! You got me?!"  
  
"I'll let you," Shinobu kisses him.  
  
Laughter echoes through the crowd as Ataru takes his seat.  
The main doors open once more. "My lords and ladies, most honoured  
guests...Her Most Imperial Royal Highness, the Princess Carona of  
Kyotos, Earl Countessa of Tizros and Grand Duchess Royal of  
Kyotos...and her beloved sister, Her Most Imperial Royal Highness,  
the Princess Xasirna of Kyotos!!" Fidzina announces.  
  
Eyes lock on the two red-haired women walking into the room.  
Carona's hair is curly and cut short, her auburn eyes sparking with  
the life the regeneration matrix gave her back just twelve hours  
before. Hearing the name, the crowds outside roar their approval  
as they mix chants. "SHI-NO-BU!!!! CA-RO-NA!!!! SHI-NO-BU!!!!  
CA-RO-NA!!!! SHI-NO-BU!!!! CA-RO-NA!!!!"  
  
"I think they like us," Shinobu rises, offering her hand.  
  
Carona goes to one knee, kissing the *laqu'r's* ring. "My  
Princess Shinobu, receive now the devotion, loyalty, prayers and  
hopes of all the people of Kyotos!" she announces the oath that  
would finally solidify Shinobu's new status. "You've saved us from  
the darkness that befell us so long ago! No matter where you go,  
no matter what you do, we will ensure yours is a happy, hopeful  
reign! May all your foes fall before you, my Princess!!"  
  
Shinobu nods. "Rise, Carona."  
  
Carona rises...then to every Yehisrite's shock save perhaps  
Alko and Varanko, SHINOBU goes to one knee. "Carona, receive now  
on behalf of all the people of Kyotos my oath, made before my God  
in the name of His Only Son," she lowers her head. "As you give  
your loyalty to me, so shall I to you. I am Princess of Kyotos  
ONLY by the consent of the people of Kyotos...to protect their  
lives, to preserve their liberty and guarantee the unassailable  
right all have to pursue the best life they can as long as no other  
is harmed in mind and body by it. I will seek out those who will  
take away the divine rights ALL of Kyotos have. They are the ONLY  
ones I will make war on. If I fail in my task, if I deny those  
rights without due process of law to anyone, I ask...no, I DEMAND  
that my life be forfeit!" She crosses herself. "In the Name of  
the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I do so swear this."  
  
Carona blinks, her eyes moistening. NO succession had run  
THIS way in all of Yehisrite history! Yet what did she expect from  
this *laqu'r?* "That you've sworn this oath before your God, in  
the name of His Only Son, who sacrificed Himself to atone for the  
sins of all mortals, even those who didn't believe the scriptures  
He taught two thousand years ago, is proof of your worthiness to be  
our *laqu'r.* I do so accept this oath on behalf of the people of  
Kyotos. In this battle, we march together!!"  
  
Shinobu rises as the lords and ladies within the castle add  
their cheers to the screaming mob outside...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Shinobu: Warrior Princess of  
Kyotos" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
gorgo@kwangju.net  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fanfic series in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
IN PART THREE OF "SHINOBU: WARRIOR PRINCESS OF KYOTOS," the  
problems facing Kyotos' new *laqu'r* continue. After making peace  
with the breakaway earldom-turned-principality Ifpizos, Shinobu  
faces her first potential serious challenge. A slain baron whose  
son now leads bandits in the Hisvi Wood secretly warned Shinobu  
that Tizros' constable, Izrihko, is plotting to marry Carona,  
great-granddaughter of Sheko's predecessor, for a joint attack on  
the throne. To diffuse that, Shinobu makes Carona her second-in-  
command, confirming this in her investiture ceremony attended by  
Alko, Varanko, Ataru, Lum and Noa...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Ilyirko!!! We've a new princess!!!"  
  
The heir to Srit-Olpihbos sees his battle adjutant Droko ride  
into the camp deep in the Hisvi Wood. The joy on the younger man's  
face shines like a nova. "What is it, Drocha?" he asks his half-  
brother, who dismounts his sloth, a datadisk in hand.  
  
"We've a new princess!!" Droko laughs as they head to one of  
the ladders leading to the wood-top village that had grown here  
over the last few weeks in response to Izrihko's deprivations.  
"It's the alien girl who killed Sheko, Shinobu Miyaki!! She was  
just confirmed this morning!!! Here!!" he passes the datadisk.  
  
Climbing up, they step into Ilyirko's private bedroom/office.  
Sitting down before his solar-powered computer, the baron slips the  
disk into the machine, then runs the recording. "Get the others in  
here!" he then looks at his half-brother.  
  
"Aye, right away!" Droko exits, yelling.  
  
In a minute, Quizko and several other elder woodsmen enter the  
room. "What's with all the excitement?!" the tall, muscular Quizko  
queries.  
  
"Look," Ilyirko presses the PLAY button.  
  
Eyes lock on the screen before them. Shinobu and Carona sit  
on their thrones in Kyotos City, several reporters from across the  
local cluster doing the post-investiture meet-and-greet. "Princess  
Shinobu, what are Kyotos' plans concerning Yehisrite relations with  
the outside galaxy?" Milan Domo asks.  
  
"Our desire is to eliminate the century of mistrust Sheko and  
his kind fostered between Kyotos and elsewhere," Shinobu smiles.  
"He feared everyone outside the Royal Kingdoms, especially the  
Galactic Federation. Rumour has it he tried to subvert several  
Federation states, most of all the Kingdom of Elle. Today, I've  
issued a writ that exonerates those Freemasons formerly of Kyotos  
from whatever crimes Sheko accused them, and will set into motion  
plans for just restitution to those who desire to return home. The  
Freemasons, my friends, once served as independent guardians of the  
peace. I want it be known that as long as innocents are not  
harmed, they are welcome among us."  
  
"But you did not invite Queen Elle to your investiture  
yesterday, Princess," another reminds her.  
  
"That is true," Shinobu nods. "As you are all well aware,  
Elle and my bond-mate Ataru Moroboshi have had their differences,  
many of which involved myself and my former classmates, taken from  
our homes against our will, threatened with death and worse, all so  
that *queen,*" her voice is flooded with sarcasm, "...could have a  
husband. Elle has never apologized for that. Until she shows some  
remorse, I'll not have her in my court. Yes?" she points.  
  
"Princess, you also didn't invite a representative from the  
Dominion of Noukiios. Many find this surprising since Noukiios was  
the first planet of the Federation to support Earth's desire to be  
free of Uru's influence. Why is that?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked. Noukiios' economy is based on slavery,  
the very concept of which is repugnant to every Yehisrite. Sheko  
himself, in one of the few good things he did, did not deal with  
the Dominion. I don't like the concept of a caste system like  
Noukiios' Ten Orders. If I, acting on Kyotos' behalf, give that  
concept any form of dignity, the Noukiites will not evolve into a  
more just and decent society."  
  
"Like you wish to have evolve here in Kyotos?"  
  
"Exactly," Shinobu smiles at Carona. "The concept of true  
democracy, where all people are equal before society, has always  
existed in one form or another in the Royal Kingdoms. How is it  
that anyone can take sword in hand, slay his leader and, if the  
cause is just, take all that person's positions and possessions?  
Granted, I'm not used to the way Yehisrites fire their  
officials..." she adds, eliciting a chorus of laughter, "...but the  
chances are there real democracy can succeed with time. Kyotos has  
to evolve that way. Kyotos DESERVES to evolve that way, especially  
after enduring Sheko for a century. It is my task, most of all, to  
ensure that happens."  
  
"What are your internal policy plans?" Milan then asks.  
  
"The Grand Duchess Royal and I have agreed that the time has  
come for people to renew their faith in Kyotos," Shinobu sighs.  
"It depresses me when I see how little the people could improve  
their lives or look ahead to their future. They were too busy  
worrying about losing their homes, their lives if they angered  
someone in authority. No more. It ends now! To that end, I've  
made the following initiatives:  
  
"One: tax relief for everyone will be the fiscal policy of  
all levels of government, starting here. I will liquidate as much  
of my predecessor's wealth as is safe to create a special relief  
fund that will finance homeless shelters, welfare aid and free  
health care stations to be established to help the poorest of  
Kyotos get back on their feet, regain their sense of self-worth.  
Taxes should only exist to help the government protect the people,  
not fill the coffers of those in power. For those who refuse to  
follow this, they will be...fired," Shinobu icily smiles.  
  
The reporters laugh. "Two: laws used by Sheko to suppress  
dissent and kill innocent people will be revoked," Shinobu adds.  
"People will be encouraged to question authority instead of blindly  
following it. Councils representing all citizens will be  
established at all levels within two years. Elections will be held  
by popular vote of all citizens who've passed the Test of Life, the  
mark of maturity on the Royal Kingdoms. Again, if those in power  
refuse me, they will be dealt with.  
  
"Three: I desire peace with Ifpizos. I've already met Prince  
Quilmko and have established a personal rapport with him and his  
senior ministers. Kyotos recognizes Ifpizos as a fellow  
principality in the Royal Kingdoms and, from this day forth, will  
no longer covet territory claimed by Ifpizos or its subordinate  
governments. Concerning everyone else, Kyotos will NOT make war on  
any government...note I say any GOVERNMENT...unless it is attacked.  
The days of conquering territory are long past.  
  
"Four: I desire peace with the Pifiz'r-Pir. They are  
presently part of Kyotos and, if they so desire, deserve to be  
treated as such. I won't tolerate hatred or racism concerning  
them. They represent the most ancient form of society on Yehisril,  
which must be protected, not abused or destroyed. I wish to meet  
with the Pifizrite elders as soon as possible to negotiate their  
stance concerning Kyotos. If they desire total independence,  
independence they shall have. If they just desire land for their  
migrating herds, they shall have it. Peace, my friends, is now the  
name of the game here in Kyotos...not war."  
  
The screen then dissolves into a nameless reporter. Ilyirko  
shuts off his machine. "I like this girl!" Quizko smiles.  
  
"So do I," the young baron hums. "And if she succeeds..." he  
breathes in, the heady concepts Shinobu had brought out racing  
through his mind at warp speed. "She must be brought here!"  
  
"To see what we obtained from the local counts?" Quizko hums.  
  
"Exactly," Ilyirko nods. "Making Carona Grand Duchess Royal  
will keep Izrihko at bay for only a while. The Princess has to  
know the full extent of the Constable's plotting. If the Princess  
does come this way, we'll want her to visit us."  
  
"I'll tell everyone," Droko nods readily...  
  
* * *  
  
"Fair morning to you, Lady Ryuunosuke," Elyizko smiles as he  
places more logs on the fire. "Did the Three Sisters give you and  
Lord Nagisa good rest last night?"  
  
Ryuunosuke yawns as she slips a housecoat on, then climbs  
slowly out of bed, Nagisa still fast asleep beside her. Feeling  
her inflated stomach...she was closing on her due date, according  
to Sakura...the tomboy smiles at the bald aide. "Yeah, I got a  
good night's rest. Don't you ever sleep, Elyizko?"  
  
"Not when the Princess and the Grand Duchess Royal have vital  
business awaiting them in Tizros," Elyizko smiles light. "And how  
fares your unborn? Do you require a midwife now?"  
  
"Nah, it's still some time...I think," Ryuunosuke pats her  
stomach. "Shit, the way most of us are, we all must've got down  
and funky after that party when Shinobu and everyone got back from  
the Planet of Shadows trip...except Asuka, who did it with Mendou  
after they got married...and Lan, who probably did it with Rei  
after Tanabana. Hope you got loads of midwives ready."  
  
"We're prepared. Have you decided on a name?"  
  
"Dansei."  
  
Elyizko blinks. "Why name her that? It IS a girl, right?"  
  
"It's...a long story," Ryuunosuke smiles, remembering crimson  
hair, green eyes that could be both ice cold and fuzzy warm, and a  
sculptured face descent from the rough hills of Scotland. "You had  
to have lived in Tomobiki to understand us."  
  
"So I see. Prince Sheko made a stupid mistake challenging the  
Slayer of the Mikado when he has such wonderful friends standing  
beside him. Well, that was his last mistake."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever be friends again, especially  
after what we've been through," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"The bonds are there. You may not see them all the time, but  
they're there. If Lord Ataru was as evil as some from your home  
county say, you all would've been in the Three-Faced One's embrace  
a long time ago courtesy of his grandmother Lady Nagaiwakai."  
  
"Good point," Ryuunosuke muses. "So what's going on in Tizros  
that needs both Shinobu and Carona to check it out?"  
  
Elyizko explains Izrihko's plot. The tomboy's eyes widen in  
horror as the implication of what the constable is planning hits.  
"Shit, you mean to say this dork'll kill her no matter what...?!"  
she shudders, then looks for her clothes. "I can't stay here!"  
  
"My lady, may I remind you that you're...!"  
  
"Don't!!" Ryuunosuke's eyes flash. "Look, Elyizko, you're a  
good man. And I know your people understand loyalty. Shinobu is  
my best friend. I will NOT abandon her!"  
  
Their eyes lock. "Very well," Elyizko nods. "But you'll go  
escorted for your child's sake. I'll tell Izonba."  
  
"Thank you," Ryuunosuke nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu, Carona, Xasirna and Xasripko, a tall broad-shouldered  
man with dark red hair and auburn eyes who is Izonba's second-in-  
command, guide their sloths down the road connecting Maroes with  
Tizros City. Within an hour, they would be in the Hisvi Wood, the  
epicentre of considerable banditry since Izrihko had taken control.  
The letter from Ilyirko's father had warned that the young baron  
would be in the wood with the bandits, leading them in rebellion  
against the constable. "My Princess, are you sure you want to ride  
through the woods?" Xasripko wonders. "There are roads that go  
around and head right into Tizros City..."  
  
"I want to meet Baron Ilyirko first," Shinobu smiles, then  
notices the lost-girl look on Carona's face. "And I think someone  
else wants to see him, too...ne, Carocha?"  
  
The grand duchess blushes. "Princess!!"  
  
"Wasn't he the boy who liked pouring hot tar into your hair  
all the time, Carocha?" Xasirna adds. "I'd think you've had him  
run through instead of desiring him in your bed, sister!"  
  
"He was that once," Carona admits, then smiles. "But when I  
saw him some weeks ago before he went into the Wood, it was as if  
he aged fifty years. He just came back from Toukonokouen working  
in the constabulary. It was different, admittedly...what's that?!"  
  
Shinobu looks. The pall of several fires hangs over a nearby  
farming commune several hundred metres away. "Whatever it is, it's  
not natural," she kicks the sloth into a gallop. "Hyaa!!"  
  
The four storm their way across the fields to the meadow below  
the burning village. Shinobu reigns back her sloth to see that it  
is Tizros troops making their way around the homes with torches,  
all supervised by Rihzko, his count's uniform easily spotted from  
a distance. Beside him is Xisrivba, in the soft linens of a court  
noblewoman. Scowling, the *laqu'r* directs her beast toward him,  
her ears picking up his instructions to the sergeant in charge of  
the detail. "...see to it all of them are burned down!" Rihzko  
barks. "These people provide the bandits with food!! That should  
teach them not to question authority again!"  
  
"Yes, my Count...urk!!" the sergeant pales when he recognizes  
the newcomers. "My Princess!!" he automatically bows.  
  
Rihzko spins around to see two very cold chestnut eyes fixed  
on him. "Count Rihzko, I presume," Shinobu frostily hums. "Would  
you care to explain to me WHY you are burning this village down?"  
  
"P-p-Princess!" he stammers, then notices who else has come  
up. "D-d-Duchess Carona!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"The Princess asked you a question, Rihzko," Carona snarls.  
"And that's 'Grand Duchess Carona' to you, Rihzko. Answer it!!"  
  
Rihzko feels himself stiffen. "These people here are traitors  
to the realm, Princess. They support the bandits in the Hisvi Wood  
with food and other aid, then get paid back in gold stolen from I  
and the other nobles! This is the only punishment they deserve for  
betraying their lords and ladies."  
  
Shinobu sighs, then sees a middle-aged woman large with child,  
staring dumbfoundedly at the ashes and cinders that was once her  
home. Sighing, she feels her hand fall on the tempered metal of  
her windreaper. Silently praying to God for forgiveness, she  
snap-draws her blade. It arcs around, catching Rihzko in the  
throat and taking his head off in one clean sweep! As the headless  
body falls off his sloth, Shinobu stares at Xisrivba. "Your name?"  
  
"I am Xisrivba of Kyotos, my Princess," she hesitantly nods.  
  
"You're now Countess of Maroes. Congratulations."  
  
The *ashiz'f* gasps. Rihzko did prepare her just in case.  
Being prepared was a motto to the Boy Scouts. To Yehisrites, it  
was the first basic law of their lives. "Sergeant Izmiwko!"  
  
"Yes, my Countess?" the sergeant bows.  
  
"Cease the burning at once. Princess Shinobu has decreed that  
those who rise in legitimate protest against those lords who harm  
innocent people will not be stopped. Have smiths and workers come  
here to restore the homes. If there are those who require medical  
attention, summon healers at once. Oh," she looks down at Rihzko's  
body. Too bad. "Feed that to the landsharks and have his personal  
items removed from my keep. I'll be detained with the Princess and  
the Grand Duchess Royal, I suspect. When I return, I'll inspect  
everything to determine what I'll keep and what I'll dispose."  
  
"At once, my Countess," the sergeant nods, then barks orders.  
  
Shinobu wipes her blade before sheathing it. She hoped  
Xisrivba wouldn't be too upset for being forced into the role of a  
countess so soon. "Ride with me, Countess. We've a date with a  
baron in the Hisvi Wood."  
  
"Oh, you'll like this one, my Princess," Xisrivba laughs as  
the five ride off to the distant wall of green.  
  
Behind the five riders, soldiers and civilians, not a minute  
ago on opposite sides of a civil war in the making, laugh and cry  
as they chant their princess' name...  
  
* * *  
  
"Rihzko's dead?!!"  
  
Izrihko glares in stunned anger at Tivluko, both now in the  
former's private chambers. It was a half-hour after the scene  
outside Maroes. "His head was cleaved off by Miyaki herself!" the  
count snorts in admiration. "Rihzko's bitch Xisrivba is the new  
countess. The news just reached us."  
  
"Where are they now?!" the constable demands.  
  
"Heading into Hisvi Wood," Tivluko snarls.  
  
Izrihko's eyes narrow. "Well, then. What a nice coincidence  
that is," he stares at Siblira, now relaxing on her bed...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll take the one on the left."  
  
Xilnko blinks. "Which one's left, Ezgiko?"  
  
Ezgiko points to himself. Xilnko nods; HE was on the left.  
  
The two woodsmen, part of Ilyirko's volunteer regiment of  
archers, stood guard on the Maroes-Tizros Turnpike, which cleaved  
Hisvi Wood roughly in half. Both were sentries, ready to alert a  
waiting mixed company of archers and soldiers in case something  
juicy risked the fifty kilometre passage through Hisvi Wood. And  
by the looks of things, even to the two illiterate woodsmen, the  
nobles heading right for them seemed quite juicy indeed.  
  
"Where was it Baron Ilyirko ambushed you, Xisrivba?" Shinobu  
stares at the hybrid countess.  
  
"A few kilometres further down, my Princess," Xisrivba hums  
pleasantly, smiling giddily. "I hear you're still single. Perhaps  
the Baron would be more than willing..."  
  
"He's already spoken for, Xisrivba," Carona cuts in.  
  
"Lucky you, Carona," Xisrivba smiles.  
  
Ezgiko and Xilnko blink, then the former makes a chattering  
call to alert friends. The word "princess" set them off. Ilyirko  
had told them that under NO circumstances would Shinobu Miyaki be  
harmed when she was in the Wood. In a minute, several shadowy  
platoons appear from behind the thick trees, moving with determined  
precision to the road. Leading them is Droko. "I'll be damned,"  
the young man smiles. "She came here after all." Waving the men  
down, he then steps onto the road, hands on his throwing knives.  
"My Princess," he bows as Shinobu stops her mount.  
  
"You are?" Shinobu stares quizzically at him.  
  
"Droko of Kyotos, half-brother of the Baron Ilyirko of Kyotos.  
You've been expected, my Princess. If I may escort you in?" he  
waves to a side path barely hidden under a canopy of leaves.  
  
Shinobu smiles pleasantly, dismounting her sloth and slipping  
her arm around his. "Please do, Lord Droko. And how fares Hisvi's  
prince of thieves this day?"  
  
"My Princess, if I may be so bold, your arrival and that of  
the Grand Duchess Royal will truly make his day," Droko grins,  
trying his best not to act like a lovesick boy fresh from the Wild  
Time while in his *laqu'r's* company. *Pizalna-sama's Fleece  
Laces, her smile alone will win everyone over before long!!*  
  
* * *  
  
"This is it, huh?" Ryuunosuke stares at the woods before her.  
  
Izonba nods, hand on her sword. Along with Mendou (the only  
one of Shinobu's friends in good enough shape to come out with the  
pregnant tomboy after the previous night's party), both arrived in  
Maroes to hear of Shinobu's disposal of Rihzko. Ryuunosuke saw the  
body herself. That brutal act scared the tomboy even more than  
when Shinobu had recklessly joined Pathfinder Troop Six in the raid  
on the Niphentaxian System Destroyer. She hated the idea that  
Shinobu, a woman who deserved most of all the chance to have peace  
and order in her life, had been invited to this planet where  
killing one's superior to gain status was not only accepted, it was  
enshrined in law. Now she was flying into the jaws of danger  
without getting help?! Not over Ryuunosuke's dead body.  
  
Dansei and Jamie would understand.  
  
"Let's go!" the tomboy pats the sloth's hindquarters to get  
him to head into the Wood...  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome, my Princess," Ilyirko gently grasps Shinobu's hand,  
placing a kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Your brother informs me we were expected," Shinobu nods as  
she stares at the assembled woodsmen and their families, who came  
out when Droko had alerted them to their princess' presence. There  
had to be nearly a thousand here now. "I am pleased to meet you,  
Ilyirko. I received a letter from your father not two days ago.  
I'm very sorry at your loss."  
  
"Another thing Izrihko will pay for, be assured of that,"  
Ilyirko nods, then gazes at Carona. "Hello, Carona."  
  
An awkward silence falls. "You...you're looking well,  
Ilyirko," Carona stammers as colour flames her cheeks. "I'm  
pleased to see that you're eating well."  
  
He takes her hand and passes it over his cheek, their eyes  
locked on the other's as silent messages flash between them. "I  
remember my promise, Carona," Ilyirko smiles.  
  
"I also remember," Carona admits.  
  
Everyone exchanges knowing smiles. Shinobu sighs contentedly,  
her powers soaking up the love the two before her share. In the  
midst of all this conspiring, all the death and destruction, there  
was a chance for love. That in itself was a good enough reason to  
be *laqu'r* at this time, Shinobu senses detect several familiar  
psionic patterns in the *te'a.* "Izonba?! Ryuunosuke?!  
Shutaro?!" she spins around.  
  
Eyes turn to see the three in question come up, the pregnant  
tomboy still on her sloth, escorted by several woodsmen. "Hey,  
Shinobu," Ryuunosuke smiles sheepishly as the *laqu'r* marches up.  
"Nice day for a ride in the woods, huh?"  
  
"You idiot, what are you doing here?!" Shinobu demands. "Have  
you any idea what could happen to Dansei-chan if Izrihko sends  
mercenaries into the Wood to flush us out?!"  
  
"If you think I'm gonna let you face that creep alone, you're  
outta your mind, Shinobu!" Ryuunosuke grunts as she slides off the  
sloth, gritting her teeth as the throbbing pain of carrying several  
extra kilograms with a mind of her own shoots up from her hips.  
  
The Yehisrites grin admiringly. "Truly, the Princess couldn't  
ask for more loyal friends," Ilyirko laughs. "Come, let's have a  
feast for our honoured guests!! They've had a long ride!"  
  
Everyone whoops with delight as they head off to prepare...  
  
* * *  
  
"How many?!"  
  
"At least a brigade's worth, maybe two," Tivluko chuckles  
emotionlessly as he glances back at the forest of torches now  
massing to the south of the Wood. The bright ball of Yehisril's  
sun was falling behind the western horizon, the Three Sisters now  
rising to the northeast. "A good day for battle. I'll wager it'll  
storm by afternoon tomorrow," he sniffs the air.  
  
Izrihko takes a deep breath. The air was exceptionally damp  
from the north wind, reinforced by large lakes near the Wood.  
"Yes, around the third bell, I'd say," the constable smiles, then  
blinks as a mountain sloth trudges up. "I see you fulfilled your  
promise, Siblicha," he offers his hand.  
  
The tall woman dismounts, now in the boiled leather breeches  
and tunics trimmed in bronze worn by Pifizrite warriors for many  
generations. Her unruly auburn hair is knotted in a long braid  
down her back...unlike most Yehisrites, the Pifiz'r-Pir did not cut  
their hair short...while her face is covered in ceremonial warpaint  
framing her sullen grey eyes. "I spoke with the elders," she  
squeezes his hand. "They took considerable interest in Miyaki's  
words with the heralds and reporters yesterday."  
  
"What for?!" Izrihko snorts. "Her ideas of reconciliation  
with your tribespeople? You heard that same promise from dozens of  
*laqu'rs* over the last half-millennia. What's to make you think  
Miyaki will be different?!"  
  
"Personally, I don't see any difference," Siblira hums. "But  
the medicine women warned that Miyaki was touched by powers we'd be  
smart not to challenge. Some of our elders listen to them,  
Izrihcha. Many are uncomfortable fighting a woman who'd gladly and  
willingly prostrate herself to her people as if she was their  
*wilvirhis'r.* What you see there," she waves behind them to  
indicate the encampment of nomad warriors, "...is ALL I can bring  
with me to this battle."  
  
"I see," Izrihko sighs. "Well, we'll just have to make do  
with what we have. Tomorrow before dawn."  
  
"Before dawn," Tivluko nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"My Princess, may I have this dance?"  
  
Shinobu laughs as Mendou sweeps her to her feet, then guides  
her to the clearing where other couples were dancing to the reeds  
and fifes of a small group of travelling bards who were caught in  
Hisvi Wood by the bandits and never left. The music reminds the  
*laqu'r* of the minstrel tunes Father Cristobal played in the  
unofficial medieval history classes he mixed with Bible studies to  
give his students a better appreciation for the environment the  
modern Catholic Church was forged.  
  
Tradition and modernity, she gazes around. A great balancing  
act. Here they were in the woods, a considerable distance from the  
nearest city, camped with outlaws in the middle of a revolt against  
a despotic tyrant. Yet you could see the signs of the high tech  
Yehisrites always had at their beck and call. With many of the  
woodsmen illiterate, the computers used by the bandits were  
equipped with voice boxes to allow them to make reports whenever  
they came off patrol. There were passive and active early warning  
sensor nets around the camp to ensure that any unwanted intruder  
would not catch the bandits unawares. And mixed with the swords,  
maces, knives and bows that formed the arsenal, there were photon  
muskets, particle rifles, grenade launchers, even an Urban Assault  
Cannon Priss thoughtfully packed with Shinobu's field bag before  
the latter left Kyotos City. There were even portable toilets,  
shower stalls and trash atomizers near Ilyirko's headquarters to  
ensure the environment were not spoiled by human refuse.  
  
A balancing act. Shinobu sighs as the song ends, then she  
excuses herself from Mendou to get some bloodale from the buffet  
table. Yehisrites accepted that change had to come as they marched  
relentlessly forward, yet they always kept one eye turned back to  
remember from where they came. Shinobu had her own balancing act  
to occupy her time. She had to get the people of Kyotos to accept  
more responsibility to better their lives. At the same time, she  
had to ensure anything perceived as weakness couldn't be exploited  
by the hungry landsharks both within and outside Kyotos. She had  
absolute power, but was constrained from exercising that power,  
most of all by her own conscience. She couldn't slip up, not now.  
If she slipped up back in Tomobiki, it at most meant a lost  
friendship. If she slipped up here, it meant lost lives.  
  
"You will succeed, my Princess."  
  
She turns to see Ilyirko standing beside her. "You seem  
confident, Ilyirko. And please, call me Shinobu. Here, in the  
face of these trees and the Three Sisters, we're equals."  
  
"As you wish, Shinobu," the young baron chuckles. "You do not  
realize how much support you have, especially after your words  
became common knowledge. Your quick removal of Rihzko will be  
known to everyone before sunrise. If the other lords see how swift  
you deal with dissent, they'll not be stupid to challenge you."  
  
"If it only were that simple," Shinobu sighs, then notices  
Carona chatting with her sister. "Did you propose?"  
  
He smiles. "I proposed to her a long time ago when I was but  
a boy and she a maid," a wistful sigh escapes his lips. "Even  
though I've been tempered by many things these last few years, that  
oath has not been forgotten."  
  
"Someone gave me an oath before Christmas," Shinobu hums.  
"Her name was Junba. She was an ex-Mikado hunter, a clone of  
Nassur-kun's first wife. We were lovers briefly before her creator  
tried to destroy her. Ju-chan had to go find her before she could  
ever feel safe with me."  
  
"She protects you," Ilyirko smiles. "You should be thankful  
for that, Shinobu. That is how much Junba loves you. If she  
succeeds, then she'll come back and it will be as if you were never  
parted. If she dies, she dies knowing you are safe."  
  
"You people accept death so easily."  
  
"Of course we do," Ilyirko crosses his arms. "Death is a part  
of life. We believe deep in our hearts that it is our destiny to  
be warriors of both body and spirit, to fight for everything we  
desire, challenge everything that confronts us. When it comes to  
actual battle, we know death becomes a distinct possibility. Oh,  
we would prefer to live, but if the Three-Faced One comes for us,  
we can't escape His grasp. All we hope for then is that we die  
with our honour intact, that we have the admiration of our friends,  
allies and loved ones...and yes, our enemies. You are now part of  
that destiny, Shinobu. Don't fight it. Accept it, then build on  
it. You've already started. It'll be a long fight, fraught with  
great danger, but truly one worth fighting."  
  
"Thank you," Shinobu sighs, then blinks as Quizko lumbers up  
to them. "What is it, Quizko?"  
  
"Hate to tell you this, my Princess, but your friend there's  
about to have her baby," the woodsman points to the hut that acted  
as Ryuunosuke's quarters. "The midwives are with her right now."  
  
"Oh, damn!" Shinobu puts her bloodale down, then runs off to  
the hut, Ilyirko and Quizko in her wake. "Ryuu-chan!!"  
  
Once inside, she notices Ryuunosuke laid out, one of the  
strong midwives instructing her to breathe as another examines her  
abdomen. "Hiya, Shinobu...aaah!!!" she howls as another pain arcs  
across her hips. "Jeez, Dansei-chan's sure got bad timing, huh?!!"  
  
"Relax, Ryuu-chan," Shinobu slips off her cloak, then moves to  
wash her hands. "Just keep breathing."  
  
"My Princess, it isn't necessary for you to assist," the chief  
midwife stares in disbelief at her.  
  
"Forgive me, my lady, but this is my friend," Shinobu smiles  
at her. "While I may be your princess, I'm still a nurse...and the  
healers on Sagussa did teach me childbirth duties just for this  
occasion. And she's my friend," she gazes at Ryuunosuke.  
  
The tomboy grins. "Of course, my Princess," the midwife nods  
as they get to work...  
  
* * *  
  
"How long now?" Mendou sighs.  
  
It was now well past midnight. Ryuunosuke's grunts and groans  
echo from her guest hut, mixed with the soothing tones of Shinobu  
and the midwives. "Who knows, lad," Quizko sighs as he gazes at  
the Three Sisters overhead. "When my wife has her babies, she  
takes hours at times. You expecting yours to give birth soon?"  
  
"Not for several months, fortunately," Mendou sighs. "I was  
technically married to someone else when everyone conceived their  
children. Then I lost my first wife, then was drawn back by family  
honour to marry my second and bind my clan to another."  
  
"I hope your first one died well," Ilyirko sighs.  
  
"She was slaughtered like a defenceless cow," Mendou shudders.  
"At least I killed the one responsible."  
  
"Good for you, lad!!" Quizko raises his tankard in salute.  
"May your first wife be in a place much better than this."  
  
The Terran flushes, then everyone jolts when a baby's wail  
echoes through the walls. A second later, one of the midwives  
peeks out. "It's a girl!!!"  
  
Everyone howls with relief as they slap and clap each other at  
Ryuunosuke's fortune. Shinobu emerges, Dansei Fujinami bundled in  
a soft robe as everyone gathers to see her. "It is her!" Mendou  
grins. "Gods, she's just like her mother!"  
  
"Yeah," Shinobu nods. "Now all we have to do is wait for  
Jamie-kun to come along."  
  
"You're waiting for a sin-eater to show up?!" Droko blinks  
surprisedly. "My Princess, what does that mean?"  
  
"It's a long story, Droko," Shinobu beams. "But believe me,  
that 'sin-eater' would be very much at home with you people."  
  
The Yehisrites laugh. "Hey, Shinobu, can I see my kid, for  
cryin' out loud?!!" Ryuunosuke bellows from inside her hut. "Quit  
hoggin' her like she was yours; you already GOT one, remember?!"  
  
"Excuse me," Shinobu ducks back inside.  
  
The others laugh as many turn to head to their quarters and a  
good night's rest...  
  
* * *  
  
Daybreak.  
  
Shinobu emerges from her tree-top guest house to gaze at the  
light blanket of fog covering the tips of the giant blackwood trees  
forming the frame of Ilyirko's camp. Her eyes take note of the  
foot patrols now scouring the area with extra vigilance given the  
status of two of their visitors. Running a hand up her arm, she  
turns to get dressed...then stops.  
  
What was that?  
  
Her eyes turn to the small clearing to the south of the camp,  
in the general direction of Tizros City. There was movement in the  
treeline, movement that definitely wasn't a landshark heard.  
Racing inside her hut, she draws out some macrobinoculars, then  
takes a look. One is enough. "Damn!!" she gasps, then races for  
Ilyirko's hut. "Ilyirko, get up!!"  
  
"What is it, my Princess?" he bolts out of bed, untangling  
himself from a still-dozing Carona.  
  
"Visitors!" the *laqu'r* snaps. "At the south clearing!!  
Looks like Izrihko decided he wanted to make a social call!"  
  
The baron's eyes widen in surprise. He bolts out of bed to  
get dressed. Shinobu races back to her hut as pots and pans are  
banged from ground level and nearby huts, relaying the warning from  
sentries a safe distance away. As people scramble to action  
stations, the *laqu'r* returns to her hut to take a second look to  
confirm who the raiders were. "Pifizrite light infantry," she  
grins. "Izrihko, you just made a big mistake."  
  
She races inside. A moment later, dressed in her panties and  
T-shirt, cape and leather boots, she races down a ladder to get to  
Ryuunosuke's hut. Mendou emerges from his hut, then nearly faints  
in shock on seeing his former classmate without the chainmail suit  
everyone wore under their clothing. "Shinobu, what in the name of  
the gods are you doing?!" he stops her. "Get dressed! Those  
people are after you, remember?!!"  
  
"I know that!" she leans into Ryuunosuke's hut to see the  
tomboy still on the bed, two midwives preparing her to be evacuated  
in case the camp was overrun. "Hi, Ryuu-chan!"  
  
"Shit, you have flipped!!" Ryuunosuke shakes her head. "What  
are you trying to do, you idiot?! Get killed!"  
  
"No, I'm just going to take Izrihko's allies away from him,"  
Shinobu stares at Dansei, now wide-eyed in her crib. "Hi, Dansei-  
chan. I'd normally use Aiotoga for this, but she's still on Earth  
so I hope you don't mind volunteering to stop a war."  
  
"Princess, are you mad?!" one midwife gasps. "Those heathens  
out there will cut you down!"  
  
"Then you don't know the Pifizrites at all," Shinobu lifts the  
child into her arms, then grips Ryuunosuke's hand. "She'll be safe  
and sound, Ryuu-chan. I promise."  
  
"If you don't bring her back safe and sound, Jamie-kun'll kill  
you!" the tomboy grunts, feeling her fear vanish as the confidence  
flows from the *laqu'r* into her. "And I doubt all your friends  
out there'll stop him!!"  
  
"I know," Shinobu winks, then exits the hut.  
  
Ilyirko and Carona are already on ground level. "If you think  
you're going out there all alone...especially with that baby...then  
you've totally taken leave of all your senses!!" the latter snaps,  
racing over to stop Shinobu. "Have you any idea what those people  
are capable of doing?!"  
  
"I'm aware of it, Carona," Shinobu strides by them without  
stopping. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a war to stop."  
  
She heads for the approaching wall of bronze-clad dark-skinned  
warriors. Ilyirko shudders, then looks at the assembled woodsmen.  
"If any of them get close to the Princess, kill him!" the baron  
snarls.  
  
The others howl as they race to their firing lines. In the  
meantime, Shinobu marches toward the Pifizrite line. Already, many  
of the nomads had her in sight, chanting and howling on seeing the  
latest of the southern leaders making her way right into an embrace  
of tempered metal. In the middle of the formation, Izrihko gapes  
at the approaching *laqu'r,* unwilling to believe he could be this  
lucky! "I'll handle this," he snarls, dismounting his sloth, then  
drawing his sword, marches right for Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu stares at the handsome fellow coming at her, her own  
eyes never wavering though her stomach was churning in disgust from  
what her empathic senses detected about Izrihko. She then expands  
her senses to feel the emotions of the nomads who came out with the  
constable. Admiration, a touch of awe, even genuine curiosity.  
Little hatred; many probably had heard about her speech from the  
previous day. Time to show them what she really thought of them.  
  
With that, she shifts her cape away to reveal the tiny bundle  
in her arms. Izrihko jolts on seeing Dansei now asleep in the  
*laqu'r's* arms, then snorts as he continues his advance. Shinobu  
stares evenly at him, lightly smiling. Just like Sheko. He really  
wouldn't care for the fate of a newborn baby, especially in the  
middle of a potential shooting war.  
  
Others would.  
  
Shinobu's eyes fall on an exceptionally tall woman staring at  
her from the line of nomad warriors. Her eyes danced between  
Izrihko and Shinobu, always focusing on Dansei. Shuddering, she  
gazes again at the constable. A surge of disgust races up from  
deep in her heart as her hand reaches for her sword. Did this  
idiot have any concept of the really important things in life?  
  
Too bad.  
  
Shinobu stops as she allows the constable near her. Izrihko  
is totally focused, not hearing his cousin's surprised shout as  
Siblira races at him, her mountain sloth racing at a faster clip  
than the normal sandsloth. Seeing the northern woman close the  
distance, Shinobu then looks a final time at Izrihko.  
  
"Check six," she warns.  
  
The constable pauses, then turns as Siblira charges, sword  
sweeping up for the kill. He cries out, then his voice and life  
are terminated with one cut! Siblira reigns back her mount as she  
keeps her weapon clear of Shinobu and the precious bundle in her  
arms. "Princess Shinobu, may I say one thing?" Siblira laughs.  
"At least have the common courtesy of defending yourself!"  
  
Shinobu grins, then pales. "Look out!!!"  
  
Siblira spins aboutto see Tivluko lunging at her...then is  
blasted down by a bolt of particle shot!! The count gurgles as he  
collapses from his mount, a bloody shower of bone and gore where  
half his head once was. The northern woman blinks, then turns  
toward the source of the bolt that saved her life. Not five metres  
back from Shinobu, Izonba lowers the Urban Assault Cannon, smiling  
at Siblira, her green eyes now glowing a beautiful silver...  
  
* * *  
  
"Aiotoga!!!"  
  
Shinobu kneels as Junba scampers across the room on hands and  
knees to sink into her adopted mother's embrace. Laughing, the  
*laqu'r* picks her up, then carries her to the awaiting crib.  
"That's my beautiful girl!!" Shinobu coos as she lays the baby down  
for her nap. "Now go to sleep and be happy, my beautiful Aiotoga!"  
  
The door to her chambers opens, revealing Ryuunosuke, Dansei  
asleep in her arms. "Yo, Shinobu!" the tomboy smiles as she walks  
up to embrace her friend one-handed. "We're ready to go."  
  
"Have a safe trip home," Shinobu sighs, then wags her finger  
at Dansei. "And keep this one away from your father."  
  
"He's already started," Ryuunosuke's eyes roll. "Already  
saying that Dansei-chan's his grandson, not his granddaughter. Too  
bad; Jamie-kun'll fix him in a few years."  
  
"Yeah," Shinobu nods.  
  
They gaze into the other's eyes, tears already flowing down  
their cheeks. Ryuunosuke tightly hugs her friend as if for the  
final time. "You come back to us, you hear?!" she hisses. "You  
don't stay in this place longer than you have to."  
  
Shinobu pulls back. "I can't guarantee that, Ryuu-chan."  
  
Silence falls as Ryuunosuke gradually accepts her decision,  
then turns to head back out. "At least come to visit, huh," the  
tomboy looks back at her former classmate.  
  
"If I have time," Shinobu shrugs, then nods outside. "Go on!  
Your ship's waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah," Ryuunosuke nods. "Later."  
  
Shinobu closes her eyes as her best friend closes the door  
behind her, then sighs as she stares at the beautiful city around  
her. Already, the warpshuttle sent by Alko to take her former  
classmates and their spouses home was by the front gate, the others  
having long since said good-bye to their friend-turned-Princess.  
Shinobu looks down as Ryuunosuke and Dansei are led out by one of  
the guards. The tomboy stops, then waves. Shinobu waves back.  
With that, Ryuunosuke boards the ship, the door closing behind her.  
Taking a deep sigh, Shinobu leans back as the vessel lifts off,  
making a beauty pass of the castle before rocketing into the  
heavens. "Later, Ryuu-chan," Shinobu smiles, then blinks on  
hearing a knock at her door. "Come in, Izonba!"  
  
The captain walks inside. "My Princess, your friends are on  
their way home," she sighs. "Are you alright, Shinobu?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Shinobu stares at her. "So, when's the  
wedding between Ilyirko and Carona?"  
  
"In two days, my Princess. It'll be a dual wedding, what with  
Xisrivba having recognized Droko and all that. You've been asked  
to stand as Carona's second. It'll be at the camp in the Wood."  
  
"A wedding in the meadows," Shinobu beams. "Oh, did Xasirna  
mind my asking her to watch over Milquina?"  
  
"The two took to each other like bees to honey!" Izonba beams.  
"Xasirna has stated that she'll relocate her keep at Milquina's  
farm so she can be close to her ancestral grave and all. Her  
wedding to Xasripko'll be in a week; his parents want to meet her  
and all that. Oh, you'll be meeting the northern elders tomorrow  
at noon. They'll want to bring a medicine woman to ward off any of  
Sheko's evil from overwhelming you. Are they safe, Shinobu?"  
  
"They're quite fine, Izonba," Shinobu gazes at her.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered," Izonba pulls out a roll of parchment,  
handing it to her. "This is from the late Prince's sisters."  
  
"Oh?!" Shinobu takes it, then opens it. "'Dear Shinobu...We  
just heard of what you did to our brother. We understand it was in  
vengeance over what Sheko did to your beloved bond-mate Ataru, so  
we realize what motivated you. Remember this well...we have that  
motivation too, and all your pretty words about power abuse and all  
that won't stop us from getting our just vengeance. Always look  
over your shoulder...Wanra and Hyrona.' Where are they?!" she  
rolls up the parchment, then stares at Izonba.  
  
"They're on Danamar at last report," Izonba snorts. "Don't  
worry; even those of Kyotos there heard your words. They'll be  
watched no matter where they go, Shinobu. Count on it."  
  
"Good," Shinobu sighs. "Anything else?"  
  
"Oh, one more thing," Izonba looks to the door.  
  
It opens to reveal Siblira, now in the freshly-forged armour  
of a guard lieutenant. "Princess," she bows lightly.  
  
"Hello, Siblira," Shinobu walks over to kiss her cheek. "How  
are you? You still angry about what happened to Izrihko?"  
  
"After he pretended to acknowledge our beliefs?!" Siblira  
snorts, then smiles. "Why should I mourn him?! At least YOU do  
what you promise to do, Princess!"  
  
"Good!" Shinobu nods. "So, when will you and Izocha have your  
handfasting? Do you need a Sensualist to come down?"  
  
"It's alright, Shinobu," Izonba laughs. "My recognition is  
bond enough in her people's eyes; the medicine woman will confirm  
it tomorrow after you make the treaty with the elders."  
  
"Great!!" Shinobu claps her hands. "Anything else?"  
  
"Not right now," Izonba stretches, then gazes warmly at her,  
a sparkle in her eyes. "After sunset?"  
  
Shinobu blushes on feeling two pairs of approving eyes. "Why  
are you and Siblicha doing this, Izocha?! You two should be  
working on your relationship, not offer yourselves to me!!"  
  
"We are, Shinobu," Siblira winks. "But this day, you bid  
farewell, perhaps for the last time, to old friends, friends who  
love you and will always love you until the day we all enter the  
Afterworld. We're just showing you that you have friends here who  
love and care for you just as much."  
  
Shinobu sighs, then grins. "I'll see you later."  
  
*** The Beginning *** 


	79. Tales of the Daishi'cha: The Ones Left ...

"I'm dying...aren't I...?"  
  
The *wismih* struggles to stay alive. The bard gasps as the pain  
lances through her chest. She felt faint. The trickster-spirits were trying  
to fool them from entering the Hall of Honour like all brave Yehisrites  
deserved when the Three-Faced One summoned. *Be strong...for her, be  
strong...* she pants, then looks over. "Yes, my lady. We all are."  
  
The young girl, no older than fifteen, smiles, then coughs up blood  
from a shattered lung. The child was proceeding to Falcros City to be  
confirmed by the *laqu'r* when a rival claimant ambushed her party in this  
remote pass. Despite the valiant efforts of her escorts...being two of the  
Most Dangerous Ones...the surprise was complete. The poor girl would never  
see the *laqu'r*...not until she too entered the Afterworld.  
  
"I'm afraid..." the girl confesses.  
  
"Don't..." the bard warns. "If you...let them...scare you  
before...we pass the gates, you're doomed..."  
  
She nods, green eyes dulling. "I'll see you both soon...my lady..."  
she smiles, shuddering as the pain overwhelms her.  
  
The bard grimaces as the life fades from her. "Hold the gate  
open..." she coughs, then glances at the leader of their attackers, impaled on  
a tree thanks to a spear through her abdomen. Messy way to die, but she  
deserved it. A would be-*wismih* herself, she'd never see the *laqu'r.*  
Suppressing that snide thought...in the Afterworld, all were equal before the  
Three-Faced One...she looks left. "You still...there?"  
  
The other bard lay on her side, her black hair tossed across most of  
her face, mortal wounds staining her jersey and pants red. Her eyes, a  
curious copper shade, were still sparkling. "I'll not enter the  
Hall...without you, my love..." she forces a smile, hoping her partner would  
see it.  
  
"I'll not go in...without you..." the first bard nods, then tenses as  
another pain, more horrible than before, lances through her, slowly  
overwhelming her.  
  
None of them hear the slow rumble of a great starship approaching,  
nor feel the tingle of transporter beams as they are taken away from the world  
of their birth...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha  
"The Ones Left Behind"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story is set six years after the end of UY-TSY, over five years  
after the Battle of Uru as depicted in flashback in the UY20YL story  
"Tomobiki 2001." The flashback is set 800 years before this story. I wrote  
this story since I didn't include Sylvie, Anri or Vision with the other  
"Bubblegum Crisis" characters in the Daishi'cha List and I wasn't going to  
revamp storylines.  
  
2) Since I'm not to familiar with BGC's side characters (though I  
believe Vision's real name is Reika), I'll use the Yehisrite translation of  
her stage name, *his'rpizpif* with the "-na" ending for women, hence Hisrana.  
Everyone calls her "Vision" anyway.  
  
3) The rank structure on Yehisril:  
  
giv'mil - emperor/empress  
laqu'r - crown prince/princess  
gizrip'l - grand duke/duchess  
silpif'h - earl/earl contessa  
tif'r - count/countess  
wizmih - baron/baroness  
hiznifi - knight/dame  
  
4) A *daishi'cha's* birthday corresponds to the anniversary of the day  
she became self-aware after regeneration. Foundation Day (Earth date: August  
5) is the anniversary of the Fifth Republic's official founding, depicted in  
"Great Father Ataru Stage Two: Remembrance."  
  
5) Sagussan words:  
  
Mashi - child's abbreviation of *mashi'cha* Monmoei -   
Abbreviation of *monmoei'cha.* Used to denote a male living with their  
mother who isn't their birth-father. Any female living with their mother who  
isn't a bond-mate is called Shishoi (for *shishoi'cha*) Pugh -   
north To - east Namgh - south  
Sogh - west Soghmunrong - West Gate Street  
Gungh - city district. Priss home is in Sogh-Tere'na-gungh  
(West Tere'na District) Semghni - Crossroads. Name for a district  
which has either spaceport (Ughju-), airport (Kongh-), seaport (Haeng-),  
mag-lev rail (Chogh-) or hoverbus (Taghjagh-) hubs. Jonggh -   
Downtown. Used to identify the area around administration offices. When  
denoting City Hall, you use *jonggh* with the full city name, i.e.  
Jonggh-Tere'na-chi Kyonggh - The part of a city holding the provincial  
or Republic administration offices. Lynamei'na - Lyna's Soul.  
vayae - My darling, my dear, my beloved. Anrivayae: my  
beloved Anri. south gate - In Sagussan, namghmun. A woman's  
vagina.  
  
6) The kids: LUFY - Yolchong Airufi Moroboshi (F) and Mihagh Eirufi  
Paama (F); CATTY - Kiboi Aikyatei Moroboshi (M), Ura Eikyatei Ryooki (M) and  
Taghme Iikyatei Mendou (M); PRISS - Shunran Aipurisu Renning (F), Hanyagh  
Eipurisu Moroboshi (F), Tenghdo Iipurisu Budou (F), Sunagh Oipurisu and Neghsu  
Uipurisu Megane (F) (twins), Ganba Aopurisu Makisur (F) and Sekida Eopurisu  
Chibi (F)  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Priss' eyes open.  
  
Stifling a deep yawn, the coxswain of Pathfinder Troop Six stretches,  
then relaxes, watching the burning glow of the Barrier fade, revealing the  
pitch black of extragalactic space punctuated by the glowing balls of stellar  
clusters and distant galaxies.  
  
It had been a busy week for Sagussa's band of hell-raisers. As  
negotiations for the Vos-Sagussa Treaty ended, neo-Mikadoites had threatened  
to kill the delegations. That surprised the Troop and the *an'san-Mikado.*   
While adhering to many of the dictator's principles, the neo-Mikadoites were  
punks who'd never had any direct connection with that regime. Well, that was  
for the Vosians to investigate, though Priss noted with pride there were  
fewer of them to harass Gomasur's legion of hunters. She exhales, looking  
forward in the "Hasei'cha's" lounge at the growing ball of light. Time to  
put things behind; all she wanted now was to get home, look in on Sugoi and  
the kids, then sleep.  
  
The door opens behind her. Priss blinks as her well-honed senses  
lock on the sound of footprints and the woman's psionic resonance in the  
*te'a.* "Hi, Lufy," she sighs.  
  
"Tired?" the blonde pilot sits by her.  
  
"Not really," Priss smiles. "Just looking forward to some peace-and-  
quiet...for however long it takes for something in the galaxy to go to Chaos  
in a handbasket."  
  
"Well," Lufy purrs, gazing intently into the coxswain's eyes as her  
hand traces up Priss jersey to below her cleavage. "Care to celebrate? I  
could get Catty up here..."  
  
"Thanks, but no," Priss refuses her.  
  
"*Ki!!*" Lufy spits out, crossing her arms. "I swear, ever since you  
bonded with Sugoi, you've become as dull as paint!"  
  
"Knock it off with the slurs about Sugoi, *Flightmistress,*" the  
coxswain growls, a warning flash in her eyes. "You don't hear me making  
cracks about Catty, do you?!"  
  
"You wouldn't anyway since she's your doctor," Lufy snorts, her  
fingers absently rubbing the single bar on her rank straps.  
  
A year ago, after a nasty fight with Lannarkites which nearly cost  
Sagussa some of her best, Eluza surprised her pilots by offering to give one  
a commission as the sloop's flightmistress. It meant very little; the  
informal atmosphere on the warpsloop made ranks inconsequential. Rabby and  
Mie refused, which saw Lufy ending up buying rounds at the Navy Club in  
Kyonggh-Tere'na- gungh. Priss still rubbed her over it. It hadn't affected  
their teamwork. Priss and Lufy were still the team to beat among the  
*pirpirsiw'r.*  
  
"Sorry about that," Priss bites her lips.  
  
"It's okay," Lufy shrugs, then unsnaps the top of her uniform and  
slips it off to her waist. "Ah, I'm bored anyway. Catty's busy running  
diagnostics in Sick Bay."  
  
"Bored and horny," Priss laughs, replicating her friend's actions.  
"Always makes Lufy a naughty girl."  
  
The two slip into a tender embrace. Catty knew there were times when  
Priss and Lufy had taken pleasure in each other's company. On a couple of  
occasions, they'd ambushed the doctor for a hot menage a trois, usually on  
her birthday or Foundation Day. Unfortunately, as time had progressed and  
the *daishi'cha* began having more children, distractions like this became  
rarer as they took up responsibilities elsewhere.  
  
"I miss this," Lufy sighs, gently fingering a locket of Priss' hair.  
"Do you ever wish it happened between us, Pri?"  
  
"Many times, Luf," Priss kisses her. "But.. we'd've been at each  
other's throats every chance we got. We're so damn arrogant and headstrong  
that we couldn't stand the idea of bending backwards for each other."  
  
"We do it for Catty and Sugoi."  
  
"Because our love for them's different than our love for each other,"  
Priss shrugs. "There're times we need tenderness, the chance to stop acting  
so macho and be ourselves. Catty and Sugoi give us the chance. They ground  
us in reality. I don't think it would've been the same were it just you and  
me. As partners in battle, we're great. Partners in life...that's another  
story."  
  
"There'll come a time when we stop being pointwomen for Sagussa,"  
Lufy muses. "When we'll settle down and relax. It could happen then. Shit,  
it's happening to you right now. Six kids plus Shunran? You're like a  
fuckin' genetic Xerox machine."  
  
"I like kids," Priss rubs her abdomen. It was fortunate that  
Sagussans had developed the technology to place unborn in gestation chambers  
after first trimester. Aside from its convenience, not to mention protecting  
the fetus when the mother found herself in hazardous situations, it helped  
them keep their figures. Priss had her vanity. "'Sides, that's our primary  
job, remember?"  
  
"I like 'em, too, but isn't seven a little much, even with Sugoi  
around?" Lufy wonders. These days, she was quite satisfied with her daughters  
Yolchong and Mihagh, not to mention Catty's sons Kiboi, Ura and Taghme.  
  
"Well, Makisur and Shinsur're always around to keep an eye on  
things," Priss crosses her arms. "'Sides, look at Cinba and Junba. Both're  
at 30 kids each and they're still goin' strong."  
  
Lufy laughs. The twins in charge of Zoology had, right from the  
start, birthed multiple births every time they decided to get pregnant.   
Twins, triplets, even quads and quints, were common. The pilot wondered how  
Kei and Yuri had adapted to caring for so many, not to mention the kids they  
were having. Rumours about the sandpanthers being asked to help were  
rampant. "That would tax anyone!" she smiles. "You sure you don't want to  
have a little fun, Pri?"  
  
"No thanks, Luf," Priss shakes her head. "Just hold me."  
  
Lufy blinks, then nods understandingly.  
  
So, she'd been thinking about *her.*  
  
The one who had haunted Priss for eight centuries.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mama!!" a joyous cry erupts.  
  
"Yol-chan! Mi-chan!" Lufy beams as Yolchong and Mihagh leap into her  
arms. Spunky and energetic, they were enough to wear anyone down, even her.  
"You behaved yourself when Mama and Mashi were gone?"  
  
"Yes!" Mihagh nods, curly hair bobbing. "Mama, Ura-chan and I wanna  
be child-mates."  
  
Lufy blinks, then stares at Ura, now in one of Catty's arms. Four  
year old Taghme was in the other arm and Kiboi stood at her feet. "Ura-chan,  
is this true?" the pilot's voice turns very cold. "What have you been doing  
with my daughter?"  
  
"Mashi!!" the boy whines, his blue puppy dog eyes drooping behind his  
glasses. "We just play together! She's the one talking about having kids!"  
  
Lufy and Catty laugh. Sagussans taught their kids about sex and  
childbirth as soon as they were old enough to comprehend it; the hesitancy  
others, even advanced races, showed towards reproduction struck them as  
illogical. The trust placed in their offspring reflected in the animated  
chatter between them and their mothers as the "Hasei'cha's" crew and  
Pathfinder Troop Six make their way out of the spaceport at  
Ughju-Semghni-gungh. Kids reciprocated trust with trust, always coming to  
their parents whenever a problem arose which they couldn't solve by  
themselves.  
  
Priss sighs. Sugoi hadn't come to the spaceport to greet them with  
her daughters; she was on night shift at the Tere'na Daycare Centre. With  
city construction almost complete, the twenty-four hour shifts would end as  
engineers settled to a relaxed routine, putting more time into hearth and  
family. Many had refrained from more than one child, but it still kept  
Shiko's staff quite busy.  
  
Parting from her troopmates and their families, the coxswain heads  
across the concourse to a waiting mag-lev for Sogh-Tere'na. The driver tips  
her cap to Priss as she sits. "Where to, Chief?"  
  
"Home," Priss sighs.  
  
"Right away," the driver guides the machine onto the street.  
  
West Tere'na was one large apartment block and several dozen single  
family homes in a gulley, mountains framing two sides, the Sogh'haeng to the  
sough and the city spaceport to the east cutting it off from the other parts  
of Sagussa's capital. Priss liked it here. The homes were built for large  
families, those who didn't want the intimacy of the apartments. Those with  
the very big families like the Zoology twins lived in farms around the  
capital. While having not initially planned for a large brood but resolving  
to give her children as much room as possible, Priss had fought hard to get  
the split-level condo at 28 Soghmunrong.  
  
Stepping off the mag-lev, Priss stops by the front gate to gaze at  
her domain. The house was vast by Japanese standards. A hovercycle garage  
lay to one side, both machines parked with the hovercar Makisur brought from  
Vos. The lawn was well-maintained, the agro-droids stored in the tool shed  
out back. Sugoi's sun-roses were curled up for the night, Sen'a having set  
an hour ago. Priss smiles. Land, hearth, bond-mate, child-mate, family.   
Who could ask for more? With that, she heads inside.  
  
"Mama!" Hanyagh looks up as her mother slips off her boots, then runs  
into her embrace. "When did you get back?!"  
  
"Just now," Priss kisses her eldest natural child. "Where're the  
others?"  
  
"Shun-chan's seeing a movie with Kum-chan and Unmyon-chan," Hanyagh  
sighs. "Ten-chan's at the library. Sun-chan and Ne-chan're still at nursery  
school. Maki-monmoei put Gan-chan and Seki-chan to bed. He's downstairs in  
his lab. Mashi's still at work."  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much," Priss smiles, then notices the book.  
"What're you reading?"  
  
"Basic calculus. Boring."  
  
Priss laughs as she kisses her child, then heads into the kitchen to  
get some himgh-tagh. Walking downstairs, she knocks on one door. "Open up or  
I'll bash it down!"  
  
"It's open," a male voice calls.  
  
Priss looks in, then stops. "What the fuck're you doing with that  
droid, Maki?"  
  
Makisur sighs, staring at the insides scattered on the table of a  
companion droid, an Aimaiyite. After showing considerable aptitude for  
cybernetics, the nineteen year old Vosian, one of the Colony Four hunters, had  
been hijacked from being Pathfinder Troop Six's full-time equipment chief by  
Techno-Entertainment Services. He hated working in a lab, so he converted  
Priss' basement into his personal workshop. "She's had flutters in her gyros.  
Her template's allowing her to transfer to Intelligence Support, so Henshu-  
sempai asked me to prep her."  
  
"Looks like you're dismantling her," Priss looks down at the face,  
partially stripped of skin. "Shit, it's Rei!"  
  
"Yeah," Makisur nods. "After that stink when Rei and Minako broke  
up, she decided she didn't want to advertise herself. I guess Usagi must be a  
better lover."  
  
Priss laughs. The comedy of errors between some of Makoto's friends  
had been as entertaining as what happened between Lufy, Catty, Shildy and  
Rabby. Looking down, Priss runs a finger up the droid's inner thigh. "Worn  
down. Usagi must've worn the girl right out. Shit, she's gotta be a better  
lover."  
  
Makisur guffaws. Many said you could tell the rampant lovers on  
Sagussa by how often their mate's companion droid doubles broke down. Priss  
then walks over to sit in his lap. "And when were YOU built?" she gently  
wraps her arms around him.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Unmask!"  
  
"Priss...!"  
  
"Unmask, you, or you're not gonna be functional when I get done with  
you! Now!!"  
  
Makisur concentrates. A break appears in the skin around his face.  
Priss smiles, then slips the skin off the droid's head, revealing two eyes,  
two rows of teeth and a nasal cavity framed in a forest of circuits and wires  
and a metal skull. "Priss, that wasn't fair. I was built as your birthday  
present."  
  
Priss blinks, then looks down. Given how busy she was added to the  
disorientation of adopting to another planet's time system, she had forgotten.  
"Oh, shit!" she sighs, then slips the face back on. "Sorry about that, Maki.  
Where's the real one?"  
  
"The Engineer Commander dragged him to Sen'sha Seven to help with  
servobot maintenance," the droid concentrates as the skin reseals, then kisses  
her. "Now, how can I please you tonight? Sugoi's present's in your room."  
  
"Oooh, this has to be checked out!"  
  
They head to the upper floor. Sitting on the bed Priss and Sugoi  
shared was a companion droid in the nurse's image, now nude save for a large  
bright ribbon around her waist, a note tied to one wrist. Priss was  
surprised; Sugoi had been loath to have a droid made of her. Being loyal to  
one lover demanded that no one else had the right to lust after Sugoi.  
  
Priss just loved her all the more for it.  
  
In six years, Sugoi had matured to a stunning beauty. Having no  
children helped, but Sugoi was of the type who would melt any heart no matter  
what her physical or chronological age. Now as tall as her bond-mate, Sugoi  
wore her hair in a ponytail, mostly obscuring her horn. Well endowed, she  
normally went around in a tiger-striped one-piece suit with boots and arm  
guards whenever she wasn't in uniform. She had matured emotionally as well.  
Gone was the flighty yet inwardly brooding teen Priss had first met in an  
alley in Tomobiki. In her place stood a responsible, caring young woman with  
a saint's patience, who forgave Priss her many faults and loved her with all  
her heart.  
  
"I never tell her enough how much I love her, how much she really  
means to me," Priss smiles, tears in her eyes, then she looks at the note on  
the droid's arm:  
  
"Pumpkin,  
"Maki-chan and I had her and his double built for you whenever work  
took us away. Sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday. We'll celebrate  
tomorrow.  
"Love with all my heart,  
"Your Sugoi-chan"  
  
She needed closeness tonight. "Wake up."  
  
The droid then smiles. "Pumpkin!!" she leaps up to drown Priss with  
a passionate kiss, then guides the coxswain's hand to her ribbon. "So...wanna  
unwrap me?"  
  
"Wouldn't mind that," Priss smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Priss lies on her bed, staring through the skylight to see  
Sagurei high in the night sky over the disk of the Milky Way. The droids lay  
in each other's arms, access panels open to allow them to cyberlink while they  
were sleeping. It had been nice, but Priss would've preferred the real Sugoi  
and Makisur. Maybe she should've taken Lufy on her offer and spent the night  
with her and Catty. That was the reason she demanded the companion androids  
unmask; it reminded her they were machines, programmed to be intimate with  
whomever wanted them. A strange quirk, but everyone had them.  
  
Tomorrow, she knew, everyone would get together and throw her a big  
celebration in Kyonggh-Tere'na, perhaps at Saku's, a popular pub run by a  
Tofunokoibito couple which had become one of the capital's popular meeting  
places. Nene and Amy had gabbed about it in the "Hasei'cha's" cafeteria on  
the trip back. Priss sighs. "Everyone remembered my birthday but me. You  
always said I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on, didn't you...?"  
  
Tears well in her eyes as she turns onto her side, allowing a pain  
eight centuries old to surge from her soul. "Sylvie..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Priss..."  
  
Sylvie gazes at the small nut cake sprinkled with cane sugar, four  
candles on it. She cooked it herself, using Sagussan cooking methods and  
food bartered from the village below. It had been rough living in the  
abandoned hut since the day they awoke from their ages under the lake, but  
not totally barbaric. She hadn't forgotten. "Happy Birthday, my love," she  
blows out the candles.  
  
"It is our birthday, too."  
  
Anri enters from the kitchen, a plate of fish in hand. Kneeling  
beside her, the younger would-be *daishi'cha* places two of the strips on  
Sylvie's plate, two on her own, then sets it down. Sylvie's eyebrows twitch.  
"Anri, you forget...we serve for three."  
  
"She isn't here," Anri sighs. "She's out chasing lost glories with  
the rage of a wounded landshark! If she can't accept what has happened, then  
leave her to her fate!"  
  
Sylvie sighs as Anri pours some fruit juice. While they had  
remembered a lot of their previous lives, they knew that they could never go  
back to being baroness and bard/bodyguard. They were Sagussans, though to  
their sisters on that world, both were dead. Understandable given what Vision  
did to herself...and subsequently to them...when their first lives ended  
centuries ago.  
  
Vosian traders had just introduced the concept of nanites to  
Yehisril, usually employing them as an army of medical technicians in  
surgical repair. Vision...then Hisrana of Falcros...had volunteered herself  
to test the nanites. Many remained in her system right to the day she killed  
Anri, Sylvie and Priss. She had defeated the first two at close quarters,  
her nanite- laced blood intermingling with theirs even after they expired.   
Priss, who had struck Vision with a thrown spear, was spared that.  
  
When the Gatherer found them, then subjected them to the matrix and  
basic social programming, it appeared as if all would become part of the  
Grand Design. However, the nanites in the bodies of who would've been  
*daishi'cha* numbers 22861, 22862 and 22863 reacted adversely to the  
regeneration matrix, unleashing scores of critical wounds in their bodies.   
Since Sagussan medical technology couldn't flush nanites out of a woman's  
body, there was no way Henry could save Sylvie, Anri and Vision.   
Regrettably, they were loaded in capsules filled with nanite-laced  
regenerative fluid, then dumped in a deep lake on Yehisril.  
  
Anri places the fruit juice down, then both raise their cups. "Happy  
Birthday, Eieiioaoai," Anri smiles.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Eieiioaoei."  
  
They drink, eat. For eight centuries they remained. The nanites,  
unable to overcome the matrix's effects, resolved to work in concert with the  
potion to restore the women. A year ago, when they were judged capable of  
living on their own, they were released. Moving into a cabin overlooking a  
mountain village in what was now Chemlos principality, Sylvia and Anri decided  
to wait until the Sagussans came to retrieve them. Vision, driven by a lust  
for power typical of her Yehisrite roots, forged off on her own.  
  
"I'll be going to the market later to get some bread and roots," Anri  
announces.  
  
Sylvie and Anri were soon noticed by the villagers. At first  
thinking them ghosts (the former *pirpirsiw'r* still had her note-and-dagger  
tattoo) peace was established when Sylvie caught highwaymen raiding the  
village's only lifeline to Chemlos City and put the lot to the sword. It was  
in clear violation of the Non-Interference Directive, but until her people  
came, the would-be *daishi'cha* had no choice but to intermingle with the  
locals if they were to survive. They hadn't given up hope yet; they could  
wait a long time.  
  
"Un," Sylvie nods.  
  
The younger woman looks up, her green-tinted hair swaying with the  
breeze coming through the open window. Sighing, she places her utensils down,  
then moves to sit beside Sylvie. "My lady, you must forget her."  
  
"No!" Sylvie growls.  
  
"You must!" Anri insists. "She's bonded. Why are you having trouble  
trying to reforge a bond with her, trying to tell her we're alive and waiting  
to come home? It means her mind is elsewhere, locked on another. Sylvie..."  
  
Anri looks down, fighting back her own tears. In a previous life,  
she saw Sylvie just as a friend and protector. Now, living under Sagussan  
mores, she loved the older woman, wanted to spend the rest of her days with  
her. She would be happy if Priss never reyurned so she could be alone with  
Sylvie. But she too wanted to live on Sagussa. Wasn't that the reason they  
were reborn?  
  
"I cannot believe that!" Sylvie exclaims, fighting her tears. "My  
love for Priss is eternal! The gods and Lyna know it!! When she comes, we'll  
be together again!"  
  
Standing, Anri reaches up and unlaces her tunic, flinging it off to  
reveal her slender form. The pants fall off next, then she stares at Sylvie.  
The brunette was shivering, trying to avert her gaze from the beautiful  
creature before her. "Love me, Sylvie!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"You must!" Anri kneels, embracing Sylvie. "Put her behind you!!  
She'd want that of you! Take me...oh, take me...!"  
  
Sylvie grits her teeth. Making Anri change her mind was like taming  
a hurricane. "I will not betray Priss!"  
  
"Then kill me!!" Anri glares at her.  
  
"No!!!" Sylvie looks away. Eight centuries ago, she had vowed to  
keep Anri safe, at the cost of her life if necessary. She had failed in that  
once. Never again, especially not by her own hand.  
  
Anri smiles, gently turning Sylvie's face towards her. "You see, my  
love...it's too late," she unties her blouse. "Zirko-sama and Lyna-sama have  
decreed it. We are tested by staying here, to forego the pains of the past  
and embrace a new future. The more you fight," she tugs the white fabric  
from Sylvie's shoulders, breathing in on seeing the body underneath, "...the  
more you'll hurt when you realize the truth. Please don't hurt yourself any  
more," her hands untie her pants. "It hurts me when you hurt."  
  
Sylvie shudders as Anri gently draws off the pants, trying to muster  
energy to fight her off. Once both were nude, Anri rises, allowing her  
companion to drink in her musk. "These cry for your lips," she strokes her  
breasts, then seductively reaches between her legs. "My south gate cries for  
your touch. I'll only have you, Sylvie...only you."  
  
Sylvie felt herself weakening every time Anri's lust unleashed  
itself. No matter how hard she tried to remain pure, the green-haired woman  
was getting through. *I must know!!* one part cries. *I feel Priss' mind  
touch mine! How did we get these names?! 'Sylvie,' 'Anri,' 'Vision?' She  
still thinks of me, as I think of her! I must know...!*  
  
Their eyes lock. *She is so beautiful,* Sylvie sighs as Anri lowers  
herself, gently drawing the taller woman's arms around her. *Still so much a  
child, as in a sense am I. Dare I give her what she wants...then betray her?  
How could I do that?! I swore the oath, vowed my blood would run if she was  
hurt! I can't break that, even now...especially now!*  
  
"Don't you hear them?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Our hearts beating together," Anri smiles. "We are destined to be  
one, Sylvie. No matter how much you try, Destiny will always bring you back  
to me. Always..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Hassoko blinks as he steps into her chambers. The *laqu'r's* keep  
overlooking Chemlos City was comfortable enough to permit the princess and  
her close advisors a cozy hearth. Chemlos was not a large state; it was an  
earldom in Falcros' heyday, before the wars four centuries ago shattered that  
noble principality. The Lord Chamberlain of Chemlos felt awed when he was  
permitted to speak to the Lady Hisrana. She had no official rank, though she  
welded a grand duke's power when it came to dealing with Wakena.  
  
"What is it, Hassoko?"  
  
Hassoko represses a shudder. The brunette's voice was sharp, laced  
with steel, iced with experience. Though neither tall or muscular, the  
strength she projected was terrifying. This was someone to fear. "My lady,  
we've news from Kyotos. Princess Shinobu Miyaki and her daughter will soon  
leave to reside on Earth. Lord Chanko has been made her Principal Lord  
Protector."  
  
The woman snorts. "A *laqu'r* abandoning her realm to be ruled by  
one not of her blood?" she tugs at the deep orange cape wrapped around her.  
"What does one expect? An outworlder from a dungheap of a planet ruling a  
dungheap of a principality. And our Princess? What says she about this?"  
  
"The Council would prefer Kyotos to remain. Princess Wakena has  
asked Princess Shinobu to come here for a feast. Perhaps then, we could  
persuade her to remain."  
  
The woman laughs, then gazes out the window to look upon the sizable  
town below. "In the old days, no *laqu'r* would be stupid enough to enter  
another *laqu'r's* keep...not unless she was at the head of an army of  
conquest. What has happened to this world?"  
  
"Battle between *laqu'rs* these days would be too costly," Hassoko  
warns. "Were we alone in this galaxy, none would care what we do. But  
without the Royal Kingdoms, the Federates would've been enslaved by the  
Ipraedies or the Dominion. Vos still rebuilds and Zephyrus does whatever it  
pleases."  
  
"Then let them be enslaved," she snorts. "The true warrior doesn't  
depend on another to fight her war. Feh! There are times I wish I still  
slept under the lake!!" Turning, she seizes him with a glare, her  
golden-brown eyes glittering. "Anything more?"  
  
"N-none, my lady," he bows.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
He jolts. Times like this, he understood why Wakena had brought this  
stranger into the castle, gave her so much power. No one could lie to her,  
not even insignificant lies. Was she some ancient sorcerer who had frozen  
herself in a lake, awaiting the day she could return and confound people? A  
warmth then fills his heart as he fixes her with a smile. "Yes, my lady, one  
more thing," he reaches into his jersey to draw out a leather case.  
  
The woman remains in place as he walks up to her, drawing a lovely  
diamond dagger necklace, slipping it over her head. "Happy Birthday, Vision,"  
he bows, kissing her hand.  
  
Vision jolts. "How did you know?"  
  
"You confessed to the Princess once that the day you awoke from the  
lake was the anniversary of your...re-birth," Hassoko rises, his mouth  
twitching as he tries to imagine that. Rebirth was something Noukiites  
believed in, not Yehisrites. "Today is the anniversary of that. You were  
melancholic when you spoke of that, something that struck me as sad. Today,  
melancholy looms over you like a shroud. Thus, it has to be..."  
  
"It is," Vision nods, cutting him off with a hand. A smile twitches  
her lips. "Thank you, Hassoko. I would've preferred if no one knew, but...I  
am glad you did."  
  
He remains still as she leans up, her lips gently caressing his.  
Vision was the strangest woman he had ever met, one who had attracted his  
interest the day they met. At first jealous of the time she monopolized with  
the *laqu'r,* Hassoko soon felt the stirrings of love. Vision was both  
physically and spiritually well-endowed, a woman in who's name any warrior  
would fight and die for.  
  
"You desire me?" Vision smiles.  
  
"For the longest of times, my lady."  
  
She steps back, untying the knot holding her dress up. It falls  
away, revealing her exquisite body for his view. Hassoko was struck by the  
fact that Vision never wore underwear or chainmail except when her monthly  
cycle came, when she allowed herself a pair of panties. She always preferred  
dresses or pants and blouse. She rarely went armed, at most a dagger. But  
he had seen her kill warriors using her hands, some martial form he couldn't  
begin to recognize. Was she some lost descendant of the Most Dangerous Ones?  
  
Vision's hand takes his as they proceed into her bedchambers.  
Sitting on her bed, she slips off the cape, tosses it aside, then lays back.  
Hassoko remains standing, drinking in every detail. His eyes fall on her  
raised thighs, then stop. "My lady..."  
  
"What is it?" she muses.  
  
"These tattoos...what are they?" he leans over, his finger gently  
stroking her flesh.  
  
Vision's hand take his away. "Reminders of a past I'd soon forget,"  
she smiles. "Speak no more of them, Hassoko."  
  
"As you command, my lady."  
  
"So," one eyebrow rises mirthfully. "I command you, eh? Now give me  
pleasure. Fail to please me...and I'll kill you."  
  
"Then may your killing stroke be a merciful one," he unsnaps his  
breeches...  
  
* * *  
  
A storm billows over Chemlos as night falls. At her chamber window,  
Vision gazes at Yehisril's three moons, now in high orbit. Hassoko was sound  
asleep in her bed. He had come to her with both passion and restraint. Her  
gaze falls on him. The first time in either of her lives that she had allowed  
a man near her. His love was genuine. Vision could only smile as she returns  
her gaze to the moons. Now she wasn't so alone.  
  
Around the moons, the tiny flickers of space colonies reflect  
Gizrib'l's light. Not as strong as Sen'a's white fire, she knew, but  
Yehisril's home star had been a bonus for this complex world, allowing dozens  
of lifeforms to reach sentience. Yehisril was unique among the civilized  
worlds. With its human population who had coined the phrase "Royal Kingdoms  
of Yehisril," there were animal kingdoms, co-existing and colliding with one  
another in brutal clashes which paralleled the dynastic fighting between  
humans.  
  
She blinks as her senses detect something approach. "You're late,  
Afif," she whispers.  
  
A ticklish feeling slides up her leg as the three-metre long  
Yehisrite snake slithers to eye level. "I apologisse, Lady Vission," he  
hisses. "You dessired ressultss, not time wassted on undissiplined sspeed."  
  
"True. What have you to report about what goes on in Kyotos?"  
  
If he could smile, Afif would. Vision knew something was afoot in  
Kyotos' court long before Hassoko had brought the news of Shinobu's  
departure; hence the reason he was dispatched. Who would notice a snake?   
The thought of an outworlder ruling a principality was suspicion enough.   
"Princess Sshinobu dessires to return home sso sshe may be able to raisse  
Lady Junba without the threat of assassination bringing insstability to the  
hatchling'ss life. The lordss and ladiess of Kyotoss have accepted that, ass  
well ass accepting Chanko ass Lord Protector."  
  
"I see," Vision hums. "At a different age, an 'accident' could be  
arranged. With that, Kyotos would be thrown into chaos. For too long,  
they've forgotten that without Falcros, they'd still be in the muck of  
prehistory. A little reminder of that should stir the blood of the people  
here and in the other old earldoms. Once someone unfurls Falcros' flag, all  
will be as it once was."  
  
She gazes once more on Yehisril's moons. Those three spheres had  
once formed the central sigil of Falcros' flag, been the sign her legions had  
marched under. It could happen again, if given the right opportunity.   
Dameko was lost without Sheko to fight, Shinobu was abandoning Yehisril for  
her pitiful homeworld light years away and Alko too weak without the little  
principalities, twelve of whom had been formed when Falcros was dismembered,  
to support him. If Falcros' parts was again united under one *laqu'r,* the  
Royal Kingdoms would be unified as nothing else before. All it needed was  
time.  
  
"Anri...Sylvie...I laugh at you! I spit on you! You sit there in  
the mountains waiting for Sagussa to come take us, eight centuries after they  
abandoned us to our fate!" she icily sneers at the two other would-be  
*daishi'cha* far away. "You still hope that you'll have a better life there  
in the sand and unforgiving sun?! Fools! Rot in those hills for all I  
care!! While you're wasting away, I'll be building a kingdom which would  
outshine that hollow wreck outside the Barrier even on its best day!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"Happy birthday!!!" Nene bleats a horn.  
  
Priss smiles as she enters Saku's, a richly decorated pub in the  
centre of Jonggh-Tere'na. A marquee with HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRISS! hangs on a  
wall as Linna places a party hat on the coxswain's head. A considerable crowd  
had gathered. With the remainder of the Troop and the "Hasei'cha's" crew,  
there were representatives from the Pathfinder Brigade, Sagussan Internal  
Security's Hostage Rescue Team, other defence units and a host of civilians.  
"Thanks," Priss smiles as Lufy and Nene walk her to the head of the table.  
  
Saku, a gregarious Tofunokoibito elder in traditional dress  
resembling Abraham Shapiro, walks up, birthday cake in hand. Everyone sings  
"Happy Birthday," then urge the coxswain to make a wish. She pauses, then  
blows out the candles. Presents are called for as everyone comes up to pass  
their wishes.  
  
Lufy hangs back, a canvas in her hand as the others pass their  
gifts. "Aren't you going to give that to her?" Catty wonders.  
  
"I dunno. I mean, I painted this long before Priss bonded, but never  
got the chance to give it to her. I'm not sure how she'll react, much less  
how Sugoi'll react."  
  
"If Priss hasn't told Sugoi about Sylvie, she obviously thinks her  
old life has no meaning now," the doctor asserts.  
  
"Can you be sure?" Lufy wonders. "When I saw Priss yesterday before  
we got back, she was hurting. The only time she feels pain like that is when  
she thinks of Sylvie."  
  
Catty sighs. What had happened to the woman everyone these days  
called Sylvie and the others found with Priss was regrettable, but only until  
doctors found ways to flush out the nanites found at times in prospective  
*daishi'cha* were such tragedies averted. "Give it to her...but warn her  
first."  
  
Lufy nods. "Hey, Luf, aren't you giving her your present?" Maya  
walks up to her.  
  
"Sure, May," Lufy heads over to Priss and Sugoi. "Happy Birthday,  
Pri," she kisses the coxswain. "Many happy returns of the day."  
  
"Thanks, Luf...eh?!" Priss notes her gift. "A painting?"  
  
"Yeah...I did it some years back," Lufy nods as her fingers touch  
her. Sylvie.  
  
Priss jolts as if Lufy had electrocuted her. The two exchange looks,  
then the former sadly nods. "Thanks, Luf."  
  
"I did it before we got together with Ataru," Lufy explains, then  
glances apologetically at Sugoi.  
  
The Oni-Avalonian blinks confusedly. "Sempai, are you okay?"  
  
"Nah," Lufy walks over, taking Sugoi's hand as she radiates peace and  
friendliness. "I want you to know that at no time, I've ever wished you or  
Pri ill-will."  
  
Sugoi blinks. The apology in the pilot's eyes was real. Sugoi had  
always known deep down how much Lufy and Priss cared for each other.  
Obviously, there had been something Lufy had to get off her chest, something  
she feared could hurt the coxswain and her mate. "Thank you," she kisses  
Lufy's cheek.  
  
"Open it!" Asuka urges. "Let's see it!"  
  
"I..." Priss falters.  
  
"Go on!!" Linna adds.  
  
Priss looks down. One of Lufy's unknown talents was painting, a  
skill some Sagussans associated only with engineers and architects. The  
pilot had completed a series of gorgeous landscapes and elegant portraits  
over the last few years, many of which hung on display at the Hall of the  
Republic in Kyonggh-Tere'na. One had to do some cajoling to get Lufy to  
paint something on request. To see her give one of her own works to a friend  
as a birthday gift indicated how highly Lufy regarded Priss.  
  
"Oh, okay," she smiles.  
  
The wrapping comes off, then Priss turns it around to show everyone,  
barely glancing at it herself. The chorus of stunned gasps and dropped jaws  
causes the coxswain to blink.  
  
"Priss...who is this woman?" Sylia gasps.  
  
Priss looks...then represses a shudder as she tries to fight back her  
tears. Lufy had painted Sylvie at an angle, prominently displaying the tattoo  
which matched the one on Priss' cheek. The rich blacks, blues and silvers in  
the hair, the glistening copper in her eyes, the gentle pinks, tans and beiges  
in her skin lept out and grabbed you. Lufy had portrayed the bard in a simple  
leather vest, in one hand a rose. Since it was a head-and-shoulders painting,  
no weapons were seen. Priss was stunned by the accuracy. Lufy must've got  
into the archives from the Gatherer to get pictures of Sylvie taken in her  
short time as a *daishi'cha.*  
  
Setting the painting on her chair, Priss faintly smiles as she faces  
her friends. "She was my lover, Sylia...in my first life."  
  
Everyone blinks surprisedly. Sugoi jerks, then gazes at her bond-  
mate...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why did you never tell me?"  
  
Priss bites her lips as she hangs the portrait in their living room.  
Sugoi had said little after the party ended, the trip back to Sogh-Tere'na  
shrouded in silence. Sighing, Priss faces her, then gently draws her into an  
embrace. Sugoi doesn't resist. Priss was more than grateful. "Are you  
angry?"  
  
"Confused," the Oni admits. "And hurt. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you, Sugoi-chan...with my life," Priss smiles,  
gently kissing her.  
  
It could be a fatal trust, the nurse knew. Sugoi was by no means a  
fighter; she wouldn't stand a chance if she tried to defend Priss against  
someone who possessed even an iota of the coxswain's fighting prowess. That  
warmed her heart. "Why...?"  
  
"Because it never happened in this life," Priss guides Sugoi to a  
couch, allowing her bond-mate to sit in her lap. "She...was a *daishi'cha*  
for a very short time."  
  
"What?!" Sugoi hoarsely whispers.  
  
"When Henry found me, he found three others. Big bonanza. One was  
like me, a *pirpirsiw'r* and a bard. That's Sylvie. One was a low-ranked  
noble. I call her Anri. The final one was the person I think who killed us.  
Now, I call her Vision. You ever wonder how I got the name 'Priscilla?'"  
  
Sugoi blinks. "I know it has something to do with your links to  
Lum's husband." While she called Priss either "Priss," "Pri" or more often  
"Pumpkin," she used "Priscilla" whenever she got very angry. No one else ever  
called the coxswain by full name.  
  
"When the Spirit War began, we were empathically bombarded by Ataru's  
dreams," Priss sighs. "Those of us who were closer to him got the most of it.  
In them, we saw that he loved reading manga and watching anime. One of his  
ways of escaping Lum, I suppose. Well, one show he liked was the show where I  
got my name. My namesake, if you will, was a singer and a fighter. She  
matched me perfectly and since I wanted Ataru to remember me by something more  
than by calling me 'Eieiioao-o,' I chose the name Priss."  
  
"So why 'Sylvie?'"  
  
"Sylvie's namesake came from that same anime," Priss shrugs. "So did  
Anri's and Vision's, by the way...and Sylia's, Linna's and Nene's. Anyhow, in  
the anime, Sylvie and Priss were good friends. Bond-mates, I'd say. In one  
battle, Sylvie died. Priss was...hit real hard because of it."  
  
"How awful," Sugoi gasps. "So...what happened to your Sylvie? Why  
isn't she here?"  
  
"Back then, Henry was beginning to discover something," Priss sighs.  
"With the Vosians and the Yehisrites, doctors had begun to use nanites in  
surgical repairs. Often, nanites remained in the system when people died. If  
a woman was found and judged worthy to be a *daishi'cha,* Henry then had no  
idea if she had nanites in her system. I was clean. Sylvie, Anri and  
Vision...weren't."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nanites in those days reacted badly to the regeneration matrix,"  
Priss leans back. "At first, Sylvie showed no signs of illness. She survived  
initial regeneration and social programming. She wanted to be a Pathfinder  
like me. Then...then she developed severe internal bleeding. No matter how  
hard people tried, nothing could be done. So...Henry had to place her, Anri  
and Vision in capsules and buried them on Yehisril."  
  
"No...!"  
  
Priss feels her control fail as tears stream down her cheeks. She  
allows Sugoi to draw her into an embrace. "Sylvie..."  
  
* * *  
  
Sylvie looks up. "Priss."  
  
Even though there was no bond, despite Sylvie not knowing about the  
Dreamscape, still she felt the coxswain's pain over the 7000 parsecs  
separating Yehisril and Sagussa. "I'm here, my love...I'm still here..." she  
gently smiles, her own tears flowing.  
  
"Are you well?" Anri's sleeping voice tickles her ears.  
  
Sylvie looks left, staring at the dozing Anri, curled up in the hook  
of the taller woman's arm. "I'm alright," she nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Priss..."  
  
Priss looks up. That voice had been so faint, coming from so far  
away. "What...?"  
  
"Someone calling..." Sugoi shudders.  
  
"Sylvie..." she gapes, then leans back. "Oh, shit, I never thought  
my thinking about her'd make me imagine things."  
  
"Yeah," the Oni fidgets. "Why don't I get you an appointment with  
Misato-sensei? Maybe she could help you through this."  
  
Priss sighs. "Yeah, sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Sugoi slips quietly out of their bed to head for  
the kitchen to get some himgh-tagh. She enters the living room, then picks up  
the videophone and dials a number. A moment later, a woman's face appears on  
the screen. "Chamber of Eternity Galactic Situation Room, Asagao speaking."  
  
"Asagao-chan, it's Sugoi Seq," the Oni smiles. "Listen, I need a big  
favour..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome, Shinobu!" Wakena smiles.  
  
Dressed in the finery of Kyotos, Shinobu walks up to embrace the  
older woman. Wakena looked to be in her mid-forties, still slender and  
projecting an aura of strength. Though not as necessary these days, she could  
still fight off any potential challengers. Shinobu was glad for it. Yehisril  
needed stability if the grand march to union Alko envisioned was ever to  
succeed. "Thanks, Wakena," she nods, then waves to the young girl at her  
side. "You know Junba, don't you?"  
  
"Hello, Juncha," Wakena gently grips the young girl's hands.  
"Looking forward to returning to Earth?"  
  
"I'll miss Kyotos," Junba confesses.  
  
"I'm sure you will," their host waves them into the central chamber.  
"Come, let's rest and drink! Save the talk until later!"  
  
Shinobu whistles on seeing the feast laid out for her and her  
entourage. Obviously, Wakena intended some serious bargaining before Shinobu  
left. Around them, spears and swords were tied up by gold-chain peace  
thongs, indicating that no war would occur between Chemlos and Kyotos. Even  
the guards' weapons were tied into their scabbards. It could make things  
quite hairy if someone tried to assassinate Wakena, but Shinobu knew that  
Chemlosites viewed their princess with kindness, an elder mother figure  
similar to the way Sagussans looked on Noa. The lords were peaceful and well  
off. The common people, while not as democratically free as Kyotosites, were  
healthy and prosperous, driven by the passion descendants of ancient Falcros  
always projected.  
  
She dismisses the thought as they sit down. While most around the  
table attacked their meals with fingers and knives, devouring food without any  
regard to what Terrans would call manners, Shinobu drew out chopsticks and  
dabbed into the baked pork. Junba did the same. Shinobu was grateful for  
that. Junba would go to Onigakkou Public School once they settled down in  
Tomobiki. She couldn't act like a barbarian when she had lunch with her  
classmates, not if she wanted to make new friends or impress the teachers.  
  
"It pains us all that you desire to leave so soon after you came,"  
Wakena pours bloodale into a tankard. "After all, the Slayer of Sheko is as  
renowned here as her lover. Many would feel more comfortable if you  
remained."  
  
"Alko himself confessed that to me," Shinobu admits as people turn  
their attention to the two *laqu'rs.* "However gracious your hospitality,  
this isn't my world. I was not born here nor raised to deal with the  
intrigues your people take for granted. It's no wonder Yehisrites are so  
feared and respected throughout the galaxy. Your natural suspicion makes it  
almost impossible for would-be enemies to catch you off-guard."  
  
Grins cross everyone's face. "Yes, you do come from a...soft  
society," Wakena frowns, wishing she could repay the kind words Shinobu gave.  
"But your own personal experiences have brought forth strengths which make you  
quite Yehisrite. One would think the blood of our people burns deep in your  
heart."  
  
"That may be right. Especially if you take up the theory that all  
iron-blooded humanoids in this part of the galaxy are related, either through  
the Sagussan Fourth Republic or the so-called Race X. How else could the  
*dashi'cha* intermingle with so many when they launched the Fifth Republic?"  
  
"Perhaps that is true," Wakena muses. "But the race-first elements  
in our peoples would renounce such thoughts as gross heresy. Terrans are  
starting to hear the bloody howls from its Earth-first elements, are they  
not?"  
  
"They are, admittedly," Shinobu nods. "But reality will shine in  
sooner or later. Of that, I've no doubt."  
  
The meal continues, conversation animated. Shinobu knew how much the  
Council of Princes needed her. Dameko was becoming more erratic, his wife  
Misana (rumoured to be the true power behind Varakos' throne) more  
influential. Shinobu understood their fears. A Kyotos civil war, something  
which could've spread to the other principalities, had been averted when  
level- headed leaders, realizing the commoners would rise in rebellion if  
Sheko's deprevations weren't soon lifted, made the groundbreaking decision to  
recognize Shinobu's revenge-killing as legitimate, Sheko's kingdom hers for  
the taking.  
  
Some feared Varakos could succumb to chaos if there wasn't someone to  
keep Dameko and Misana in check. Alko was politically weak and no other  
principality matched Varakos. Shinobu however believed in the grass-roots  
approach to reform. To make Yehisrites accept a more centralized government,  
she had to give the common folk more say in their own affairs. With that,  
she had ruthlessly sacked Sheko's cronies and installed more liberal people  
at the city, barony, county and earldom levels, not to mention her own court.  
Her departure for Earth was designed primarily to aid those reforms; with  
her gone, those hotshots wanting to grab her throne would be forced to attack  
her on familiar ground: Tomobiki.  
  
"It's my intention to have my sisters help Chanko administer Kyotos,"  
Shinobu continues. She almost said "rule," but remembered that Yehisrites  
didn't believe in royal abdication. Death was the ONLY way a ruler lost her  
throne on this world. "They expressed their desire to remain in Kyotos even  
when I decided to go home."  
  
"Ah!!" Wakena nods, smiling. "Very wise. Some of the lords in  
Kyotos, I've heard, could never trust one of Varanko's kin in such a high  
position. Your sisters would be good, especially the Lady Joshu. The Lady  
Jijo thinks on similar lines. But the Lady Aijin is too much the courtesan  
for my taste and the Lady Kigye too...logical to properly understand  
Yehisrites."  
  
Shinobu nods. Kigye, the Sagussan word for machine, was the name  
Mecha took when she re-assumed organic form, transforming the body of one of  
Sheko's slain courtesans for herself when Jijo, Joshu and Aijin desired to be  
finally free of their "sister's" cybernetic influence. After the pain her  
other "sisters" felt when Sheko had their husbands killed, Shinobu and Kigye  
knew it was very risky to grant them total freedom, fearing they'd relapse  
into the behaviour which had brought them back in time in the first place.  
  
But after Shinobu became *laqu'r,* she placed her future-selves in  
prominent positions. Joshu served as Lady Constable, chief of Kyotos' armed  
forces. Jijo was Lady Chamberlain, in charge of relations between Kyotos'  
central government and her subordinate earldoms and counties. Aijin was  
Mistress of the Court, the chief courtesan. That caused some confusion;  
Shinobu had rarely taken anyone to bed over the last five years. But Shinobu  
knew courtesans made the best spies, so she kept Sheko's vast harem on her  
payroll. And Kigye elected to become Thoughtmistress-prime (Shinobu preferred  
the Sagussan title over its Yehisrite equivalent, Court Sage), the  
principality's chief of education.  
  
"Will you be heading straight to Earth then?" Wakena muses.  
  
"No. I'll be making the rounds of all the courts, then I'll head  
back to Kyotos for a bit before going home. After all, I have to thank my  
friends for their support."  
  
The elder *laqu'r* blushes at that compliment. Wakena had been the  
first to suggest to Alko that the other principalities support Shinobu. If  
nothing else, that guaranteed increased trade between Chemlos and Kyotos.  
"Your kindness is always appreciated, Shinobu," she toasts her guest. "May  
you always overcome your foes."  
  
"And you," Shinobu replies...  
  
* * *  
  
High over Chemlos, a black-painted probe slides into orbit. Unlike  
most rover units, those sent to observe the Royal Kingdoms like Rover Y-372  
weren't painted tan, beige and gold. Someone in Intelligence had come up with  
that idea. Still, despite the advances the Yehisrites had made over the  
centuries, they were incapable of detecting a rover. Chances were the  
Yehisrites wouldn't interfere even if they could; everyone below knew the  
relationship between Kyotos' *laqu'r* and Sagussa's *daite'cha.* Still, it  
wasn't sufficient reason to breach intelligence directives and reveal oneself.  
  
As soon as its orbit is secure, the rover unit directs sensor probes  
at the vast range of mountains which comprised three-quarters of that small  
state's landmass. The request it just received from the Galactic Situation  
Room was odd to say the least. Rover Why-Three-seven-two hadn't been assigned  
to *daishi'cha* search during Stage One, concentrating on keeping abreast of  
the Yehisrites' advances. Why was someone back home worried about discarded  
*daishi'cha* now?  
  
The question wasn't relevent, Rover Y-372 realizes. It had a task to  
accomplish. Its programming forbade it from defying its human controllers.  
Locating the lake where the would-be *daishi'cha* were buried ages ago, it  
sends deep probes into the depths to locate the discarded regeneration  
chambers...  
  
There!  
  
In a shallow bay near a village, three objects appeared as bright as  
neon to the rover's scanners. Regeneration chambers, filled with discarded  
nanites, long inactive and slowly dissolving as the lake's high salt and  
oxygen content ate at their systems.  
  
Now, what about the bodies? Scans switch to DNA probes, comparing to  
records obtained from the Gatherer's sensory logs now archived in the Chamber  
of Eternity. There were minute traces in the chambers. Expected, but nowhere  
near enough to indicate intact bodies.  
  
Scans probe the muck of the lake bed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Scan the local waterlife.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Rover Why-Three-seven-two pauses. If the bodies had drifted out of  
the chambers, they would've been most likely consumed by the native fish and  
fauna, or allowed to decompose in the lake bed. Still, eight hundred years  
was too short a time for decomposition to be so thorough. Further, the  
regeneration matrix would ensure that substantial DNA elements, whole cells,  
would remain intact. They would've certainly mutated the local wildlife,  
perhaps to the point where the lake's ecosystem would've been fatally  
compromised.  
  
Something had happened to the bodies.  
  
Without hesitation, it expands its scan to the surrounding areas. If  
somehow the women had survived, they would be either very old or recently  
deceased if Yehisril's feudal society hadn't claimed them. Expanding its  
scan, it sends a message to other rovers to muster over Yehisril. While it  
could scan a whole planet, Rover Y-372 knew that multiple units could get the  
job done much faster. With six other units on the way, it then scans the  
area of the village closest to the lake.  
  
There were some trace DNA elements from two of the women, the ones  
known these days as Sylvie and Anri. Mostly excrement; quite recent.   
Trailing the trail away from the village, the rover zeroes in on a family  
dwelling several kilometres up the slope of a mountain...then its sensors  
flash the alarm.  
  
They were alive!  
  
DNA comparisons were made, then cellular dating done. Sylvie and  
Anri were only a year older than the day they were buried. No sign of the  
third, called Vision, but if two were alive, the third had to be. Medical  
scans confirmed both were whole and healthy. Even more so, neither had any  
trace of nanites in them. If so, they were more than fit to be transported  
back to Sagussa.  
  
With that, it sends a message to the other rovers to hunt for Vision,  
then extends its transmitter to send its report home...  
  
* * *  
  
Pathfinder Troop Six musters the day after Priss' birthday party at  
Sylia's and Yedris' condo in Namgh-Tere'na, overlooking the vast basin which  
had been blasted into the rock and soil when Tarun-Chong ignited the War of  
Clone Rights. It was an informal meeting; intelligence analysis indicated no  
threats of a nature which required the Troop's services. Along with the  
shooters came Yedris, Sugoi, Makisur (he still was nominally part of the  
Troop) and Shinsur, another nineteen-year old Vosian who lived with Rei and  
Asuka. "What's the buzz?" Linna wonders as everyone relaxes.  
  
Sylia sighs. "First of all, Rei?"  
  
Rei stands. "As you know, I've been studying medicine for some time  
now," she looks down. "It's always been my dream to be a doctor. After our  
last fights, I've begun to feel that I may be a liability to us. Who do I  
kill, do I have to kill...questions I've asked repeatedly over the last couple  
of years. Our job is to eliminate things as quickly as possible, without  
concern for the casualties we unleash. It's harder for me to bring myself to  
do that now. To that end...I've decided to resign my commission and commence  
medical training in earnest."  
  
Silence drops like a heavy weight as the others gape. They knew Rei  
was a pacifist by choice, but to lose her, their chief sniper as well as first  
aid specialist. "Rei...jeez!" Priss walks up to her. "You sure...?"  
  
"Hey," the first officer smiles, gently gripping her friend's hand.  
The Troop and its guiding rules had been formulated by Rei and Priss long  
before Linna, Sylia, Nene and Asuka joined. "We always knew if either of us  
was going to quit, it'd be me. You're too much a glutton for punishment to  
consider leaving."  
  
"Rei..." the coxswain looks down.  
  
"I'll be fine," Rei smiles. "Besides, someone has to be around to  
stitch you back together. After my training, I'll come back as the Troop's  
doctor. Fair enough?"  
  
Priss fidgets, then reluctantly nods. "Well, if it's what you want."  
  
They embrace. "You'll always be a part of us, Rei," Sylia embraces  
her next.  
  
The others extend their wishes. With that, everyone relaxes. "Given  
that we're now short a shooter, I've sent word to Rayna that I need a  
volunteer to fill Rei's spot," Sylia continues. "But, to ensure that our  
lives aren't disrupted too much, I've asked for a sergeant-major, not a troop  
officer."  
  
Everyone relaxes. Despite their excellent training, the Pathfinder  
Brigade's officers left a LOT to be desired. Many had inherited Rayna's  
clumsiness or the team commanders' propensity for leading their troopers into  
ambushes. It was a wonder no one had died. However, many sergeants-major and  
sergeants could fit well into the Troop. "Any volunteers so far?" Priss  
wonders.  
  
"Nothing yet. Mink's one possibility; we could use another person  
who can fly."  
  
"Shoot her wings off, she'll be useless," Asuka warns, pointing to  
her horns. "These're a little harder to hit."  
  
Everyone chuckles. "True."  
  
"Mink's too effective with her own squad," Linna adds. "Let her stay  
put for now. Anyone else?"  
  
"Some others from Team Two," Sylia sighs. "They were involved in the  
Lecashuto fight and the work on Kurakoa."  
  
The others nod. "In the meantime, we should look to our own," Sylia  
pulls out a folded sheet of paper. "Priss."  
  
"What?" the coxswain blinks.  
  
Opening the paper, she reads. "'By authority vested in me as Prime  
Councillor in respect to the commissioning of personnel as officers in the  
Sagussan Defence Force, I, Sakura, *daishi'cha* #7728, do authorize the  
commissioning of Master Chief Petty Officer Priss, *daishi'cha* #22860, of  
Pathfinder Troop Six, to the rank of Troop Commander effective immediately.  
This officer has served with distinction in many operations, has earned the  
admiration of her fellow Pathfinders, and has substantially and consistently  
improved the defense of the Fifth Republic and her allies.'"  
  
Priss freezes, her jaw dropping in shock. "You...you...you're  
kidding me...?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Sylia smiles, reaching into her pocket to draw out new  
rank straps, each bearing the green single bar of a Pathfinder officer.  
"Congratulations, Priss."  
  
Priss remains in place as Sylia and Rei remove the four tabs from her  
uniform, then place on her new rank. "I...jeez!!" the ex-coxswain laughs. "I  
don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything," Asuka stands, embracing her. "But  
congratulations, anyway."  
  
"Um...thanks," Priss nods.  
  
The others pass on their wishes. Sylia then turns to Nene. "I hate  
to say this, Nene, but you're out of uniform."  
  
"I am?!" she blinks confusedly.  
  
"Yes," Sylia holds up the straps once adorning Priss' uniform. "You  
need these."  
  
Nene's jaw drops. "Me?!" she squeaks, then points. "But...Linna  
deserves it..."  
  
"She asked me," the Troop demolition specialist smiles. "I said  
'no.'"  
  
"You didn't tell me?!!" Nene spins on her. "You're gonna pay for  
that tonight!!"  
  
"I can't wait," Linna meows.  
  
The Troop's new coxswain groans, then shrugs as Sylia and Priss affix  
the proper rank straps onto her uniform. A new round of hugs and wishes  
occurs. "Remember, shrimp," Priss smiles threateningly. "I'm still your boss  
and I can still whip your scrawny ass over the carpet whenever I want."  
  
Nene is quick to rise to the challenge. "We'll see who gets respect  
once your droids break down, especially those new companion droids Sugoi and  
Maki got for your birthday," she warns. "He can fix them, but without me,  
they're nothing more than dead circuits!"  
  
"We'll see," Priss embraces her.  
  
The secure phone rings. Sylia picks it up. "Troop Six," she hails,  
then blinking, turns to Sugoi. "Sugoi, it's Asagao."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" the nurse picks up the phone. "Talk."  
  
Everyone stares quizzically at her as Sugoi listens to Asagao's  
report. "Since when does a child services nurse tango with someone from  
Intelligence?" Linna wonders.  
  
"I know Asagao likes it when Sugoi's at the Daycare Centre, but this  
is going far using a secure comm-line," Priss muses.  
  
They tense as Sugoi seems to pale. "Yes...I understand," she nods.  
"Okay, I'll tell her. Thanks, Asagao."  
  
She hangs up. "What is it?" Sylia asks.  
  
Sugoi turns to Priss, a mix of emotions in her eyes.  
  
"Priss...Sylvie's alive."  
  
* * *  
  
"You desire me to go to Kyotos?"  
  
Vision stares curiously at Wakena as the two walk through the grounds  
around the *laqu'rs* keep. Shinobu and Junba had left for Dysos an hour  
earlier. "That's right," the older woman nods. "I need to understand how  
the people of Kyotos view the new power structure Shinobu has established.   
It's understandable that the common folk would like a relative of Varanko in  
control. But how do the lords view this situation? Are any of them planning  
a coup? Your ability to see into a person's heart will help."  
  
"Protecting Chemlos from a Kyotos civil war," the younger woman  
muses. "Our eyes should be cast on Varakos, not Kyotos."  
  
"Examining Varakos will be your next task, but that's for the  
future," Wakena sighs. "Dameko hasn't made many bold moves recently, but if  
the others send observers into his court, he'll become agitated."  
  
"Agreed," Vision bites her lips. If either Varakos or Kyotos plunged  
into civil war, the chances were good that the smaller principalities could  
re- merge, allow Falcros to arise like the phoenix from the ashes.  
  
"Patience, Hisracha," Wakena's hand gently grasps hers, projecting a  
knowing gaze. "I've long known your true ambition."  
  
Vision stares at her. "Wakecha...?"  
  
"To rebuild Falcros will take a very long time," Wakena warns. "I'd  
be lying to say I've never wanted that noble keep restored. You cannot act  
like it was eight centuries ago. Your movement must be with a Freemason's  
stealth, not an Executioner's rage. Only then, only with patience, will you  
succeed."  
  
Her cheeks redden. Were her intentions so easy to understand? "I am  
a fool..."  
  
"No. The fool is one who ignores advice given to her. I've never  
known you to be anything but one who listens. In that way, you're more  
Sagussan than Yehisrite."  
  
"I've long wanted to forget that world."  
  
"The Soultaker abandoned you because he believed he couldn't save you  
or your friends," Warena reminds her. "Perhaps you did have friends in your  
time as a Maiden. Perhaps they still live on Sagussa. Have you ever thought  
of speaking with any of them?"  
  
"No," Vision hoarsely sighs, tears threatening her eyes.  
  
"This may be your chance; you know of Shinobu's bond to the Slayer of  
the Mikado. You are as much my daughter as if you were born of me. I want  
you to be happy...even if your happiness lies elsewhere."  
  
Vision looks down. "Thank you, Warecha."  
  
The two proceed on. "As well as top observing Chanko, I need to  
fully understand how the lad will work with Shinobu's sisters. They are said  
to be an odd lot. I need to know what their strengths and weaknesses are.  
You'll keep a close eye on them."  
  
"Of course," Vision nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Priss looks up as Rei passes a medical scanner over her. The  
"Kiboo'cha" was now warping to Yehisril. Sylia, pulling one of her infamous  
UNODIR (unless otherwise directed) messages, had ordered the Troop on a  
search- and-rescue mission for missing *daishi'cha.* It would be up to the  
Defense Ministry to justify invading another state's territory to the Prime  
Councillor. Sylia was dependent on Benten believing in the troop commander's  
judgement. She hadn't been wrong before. But there was always the first  
time.  
  
"I'll be fine," Priss smiles.  
  
This would be the old first officer's last job with the Troop. She  
had already been accepted to apprentice under Surgeon-general Tanoshii at the  
Tere'na City Hospital, soon to shed her Pathfinder blue-red-and-charcoal green  
for medical light green-and-gold. She was already rated a nurse. In a year,  
she'd be a doctor ready to come back to the Troop as their full-time medical  
specialist.  
  
It'd be odd calling Rei *I'sagh* after years of fighting beside her,  
calling her by name or "Silver Bullet," taken from her hair colour and her  
constant centimetre-wide target groupings at 1000 metres. How'd they find a  
sniper of her calibre? Priss knew of no one who could beat Rei serving now in  
the Teams. Mink was an demolition specialist. The others Sylia had scouted  
were good shooters, but too excitable to settle into the cool, disciplined  
routine a sniper needed to do in her target.  
  
The warpsloop shudders as it breaks back into normal space, then  
seems to dissolve slightly as cloaking screens are brought up. The blue,  
green and brown bulk of Yehisril looms in the forward viewports as Nene  
guides her into orbit. "We're over Chemlos," the new coxswain reports.   
"Scans confirm that Sylvie and Anri are in the mountain village Rover Y-372  
discovered. Vision is now in mag-lev transit to Kyotos City."  
  
"Shinobu's planning to move back to Earth with Aiotoga so the reforms  
she made in Kyotos'd have a chance," Linna hums. "But that doesn't explain  
why Vision'd be heading there. Where's she live?"  
  
"The rovers couldn't confirm. They first found Vision in the  
*laqu'r's* keep."  
  
"*Laqu'r?!*" Priss blinks. "Fuck, back in my day, Chemlos was just  
an earldom! What's happened to this place?!"  
  
"It's called 'progress,'" Asuka smirks.  
  
"Some progress. Let's get down."  
  
* * *  
  
Anri stares at the boiling pot, the stew of mixed vegetables and  
baked landshark meat emitting a delicious aroma though it was still some time  
before it was ready to serve. Sylvie was out getting water. Nothing  
considered close to modern plumbing for this place, but it was survivable.   
The village had a decent bathhouse for the times Anri really wanted to be  
clean. "We'll have to go down today," she smiles lasciviously. It was the  
only place where Sylvie happily allowed her to touch her. Anri would have to  
arrange with the matron for a private room.  
  
As she turns to look at the potatoes, her senses shout an alarm. Her  
ears pick up the twinkle of a transporter, something she never heard. But the  
dramatic shift in the *te'a* patterns could only indicate the approach of  
Sagussans. A rescue! Turning, she runs to the door. "Come in!!" she  
squeals...then gasps as the first person walks in...someone she hadn't seen in  
eight centuries.  
  
"Hi, Anri," Priss smiles.  
  
Anri shakes, silently screaming her rage at the gods for pulling this  
cruel trick, bringing HER at the head of a rescue party. "Hello, Priss," she  
looks away.  
  
Priss stares at her, surprised by Anri's cold shoulder, then  
realization dawns. Smiling, she gently shifts the younger woman's face to  
gaze at her. "I won't take her away."  
  
Anri blinks, then a smile crosses her face. "She must be a lucky  
woman."  
  
"I'm lucky to have her," Priss smiles.  
  
At that moment, everyone tenses as the back door opens. "Here's some  
more water, Anri...eh?!!" Sylvie stops.  
  
Eyes lock on Priss' former lover as she emerges from shadow. Silence  
falls as the two *pirpirsiw'r* face each other, silent messages flashing from  
their eyes in a code even Sagussans would be hard pressed to understand. The  
surprise in Sylvie's eyes soon turns to shock, then sadness, then acceptance.  
Priss looks down, shame flushing her cheeks. Finally, she shrugs, smiling.  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, yourself," Sylvie nods, then with tears bursting from her eyes,  
lunges into Priss' embrace. "What took you so long?!!"  
  
"Traffic," Priss kisses her cheek, then indicates her friends. "This  
is Pathfinder Troop Six: Sylia, Rei, Linna, Nene and Asuka. Guys, this is  
Sylvie and Anri."  
  
"Dinner's almost ready," Anri shrugs. "Would you care to stay and  
have some?"  
  
"We'd love to," Sylia nods...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"So after the highwaymen were put to the sword, the village chief  
came to us and said 'Do you always come back from the dead to help the little  
folk?!'" Sylvie smiles as she relates the tale to the Troop of how the two  
would-be *daishi'cha* made peace with the nearby village as Anri serves some  
fruit juice. "Ever since, I've always made myself available as a special  
constable to keep the highwaymen and other bandits away."  
  
"Do many people outside the village know of you?" Sylia asks.  
  
"Outside Vision, I don't think so," Sylvie sighs, realizing that the  
troop commander was gauging what effect hers and Anri's departure would have  
on the locals. "The villagers know that as soon as someone from Sagussa  
came, we'd be moving on. Some, I guess, have prayed you'd never come back.   
We'll have to talk to them before we go. What made you come look for us  
anyway?"  
  
"My bond-mate learned about you two and Vision at my birthday party  
yesterday," Priss bites her lips. "Sugoi asked Intelligence to send a rover  
unit. Lufy...a pilot I know, she came after us...painted a picture of you  
sometime ago. She never had the chance to give it to me until now. Sugoi got  
curious."  
  
"Oh, I see," Sylvie looks down.  
  
The others remain silent as the former lovers look for resolution for  
their unresolved feelings. "Would you excuse us?" Sylvie stands, heading out  
the front door.  
  
Priss follows. Anri shudders, then moves to pursue, but is stopped  
by Sylia. "Don't."  
  
"Sylia!" Anri gasps.  
  
"You love Sylvie, don't you?" the troop commander stares at the  
younger woman.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then trust her to resolve what happened between her and Priss before  
going after her," Sylia warns. "Priss isn't the type to break couples apart,  
even if it's to recapture something she lost ages ago. If you keep pushing,  
Sylvie won't come to you but run away. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
"No," Anri shudders.  
  
"Relax," Linna smiles. "If Priss does something stupid, we'll all  
give her a swift kick in the ass to straighten her around. Meantime, how  
about some more of that juice?"  
  
"Oh...okay!" Anri heads to the kitchen...  
  
* * *  
  
Priss and Sylvie sit on a stone fence, gazing at the beautiful  
scenery. "What's she like?" the latter wonders. "Your bond-mate?"  
  
"Sugoi?" the former smiles. "She's an Avalonian, believe it or not,  
created after an Oni. I met her six years ago, saved her butt. Our bonding  
was by accident, but we've no regrets. She's a wonderful person, kind, sweet,  
gentle, forgiving...what anyone'd want in a mate. I know...she wants to meet  
you."  
  
"I'd be a reminder of what she could never claim," Sylvie sighs.  
"You never told her about me until yesterday, right? She always believed she  
was your first true love."  
  
"She is," Priss nods. "Sylvie...I don't remember our past lives.  
All I remember is that you became a *daishi'cha* the same time I did...but  
never could fulfil your destiny. That's why I've always mourned you. I've  
always wondered what could've been, but until I had proof you were alive, I  
couldn't waste my time daydreaming. I have my own life now."  
  
"I remember some things," Sylvie smiles, tears flowing. "Making  
love, swearing the oath to protect Anri, the times we fought the bandits  
around Falcros City...but, Lyna, most of all, I've missed your voice. Every  
night, I imagined us in the pub, singing to the crowd, telling stories. The  
worst part about being marooned here is that I'd forgotten so many of the old  
tales, yet didn't know enough tales from Sagussa to make up."  
  
"There're pubs on Sagussa now," Priss smiles. "If you and Anri  
decide not to join a work group, you could open your own pub. Her cooking's  
some of the best I've ever had."  
  
"You're kind," Sylvie pats her hand. "But would Anri want me now  
that you've come back into my life?"  
  
"I can't bond with you without Sugoi's input...and she's not the type  
to share me in that manner," Priss warns.  
  
"True," Sylvie muses, then straightens herself. "We best go to the  
village and pass the news. They deserve to know."  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome, Lady Hisrana," Chanko bows, placing a cordial kiss on  
Vision's knuckles. "We're honoured one of Princess Warena's court chooses to  
grace us with her presence today."  
  
*Bowing for compliments, eh, Chanko?* Vision smiles as Kyotos' head-  
of-government escorts her into the grandiose keep Sheko had built when he  
became *laqu'r* over a century before. Shinobu tore down the extravagant  
trappings when she took the throne, auctioning them off and using the proceeds  
to launch soup kitchens in the poorer parts of Kyotos City. To Vision's eye,  
the changes were positively prosaic. However, it was quite effective in  
winning the hearts of the common folk. "I'm honoured to be here," she smiles  
at her host. "I've never been to Kyotos before."  
  
"I guess we must still seem...backward to one of Falcros descent,"  
Chanko chuckles as they enter the reception hall. "Still, we try to advance  
ourselves as best as possible. If I may be bold, what brings you here today?"  
  
"My *laqu'r is concerned because of the changes your *laqu'r* has  
made in the order of government," Vision clasps her hands behind her back.  
"The other *laqu'rs,* even the Lord Protector, I suspect, feel the same way.  
Will Princess Shinobu unleash the dove of peace or the jackal of war? Do your  
lords accept it? Do the people accept it? Are there possible challengers?  
They all have to be taken into account before Chemlos, much less others, can  
feel safe in dealing with Kyotos."  
  
"You make your point well, my lady," Chanko nods. "At first, even I  
thought the Princess had taken leave of all her senses when she announced she  
was retiring to Earth. There are those who've whispered suggestions about  
removing her...peacefully, of course; after all, Sagussa and the Slayer of the  
Mikado are always close by...and placing a native on the throne. But those  
whispers are few and far between; the people would rise in rebellion if they  
ever thought a threat to their prosperity loomed on the horizon."  
  
"Surely the Sagussans aren't that close."  
  
"Then you don't know the *laqu'r's* past," Chanko hums knowingly.  
"The fire of the matrix which gave the Maidens new life burns in her as much  
as it burns in the Slayer of the Mikado and his wife Lum. If nothing  
untoward happens, Kyotos will have the longest-lived *laqu'r* in Yehisrite  
history."  
  
Vision jolts, then quickly recovers. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know  
that at all. Kyotos is really lucky, then."  
  
"Aye," the former Executioner nods. "With her ability to see into  
the people's hearts, the *laqu'r* understood the changes needed to give them  
fulfilling lives. She used that to remove Sheko's allies and replace them  
with individuals who think as she."  
  
"I pray she succeeds," the would-be *daishi'cha* nods, mind racing.  
If Shinobu could do all she did in five years with her abilities, imagine what  
could happen if one like her sought to rebuild Falcros? It would just have to  
be nurtured. "Meantime, may I seek lodgings here? When the *laqu'r* was in  
Chemlos, I had no chance to pay my respects. I'd like to wait until she  
returns."  
  
"Of course," Chanko nods.  
  
The *clack-clack* of stiletto heels on the stone echoes from one  
hallway. Everyone turns to see a pale-skinned beauty adorned in form-fitting  
clothing walk into the chamber. Vision's breath catches in her throat as her  
eyes work overtime to drink in the vision before her. "Chan-kun, there you  
are!" Aijin muses, then blinks surprisedly. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is the Lady Hisrana of Chemlos," Chanko feels the heat build.  
Few could escape Aijin's allure without feeling some arousal. "My lady, may I  
present the *laqu'r's* sister, Lady Aijin Miyaki, Mistress of the Court."  
  
Aijin's eyes lock on Vision. The would-be *daishi'cha* almost  
forgets to breathe as she feels the former sex-vampire mentally undress her,  
smiling in approval at what she imagines. Was it her imagination or was  
Aijin purring? "An...an honour to meet you, Lady Aijin," Vision finally  
stammers out.  
  
"The pleasure's mine," Aijin grasps her hand, then turns to Chanko.  
"Chan-kun, why don't you let me see to Hisra-chan? I'm sure you've got other  
things on your mind."  
  
"O-o-of course," Chanko nods, then quickly withdraws.  
  
Vision remains rooted in place as Aijin makes a quick sweep of the  
room to ensure no one was eavesdropping, then grabs her arm in a grip of steel  
and drags her into an ante-chamber. Closing the door behind her, she relaxes.  
"There. Now we can talk."  
  
"So this is the one we sensed."  
  
Vision gapes as three women appear, all Aijin's age. One, a less  
well-endowed double of Aijin with shoulder-cut hair, bore a regal countenance,  
as if she was born to command. The second, a woman with silver hair drawn out  
in a long braid, seemed weathered by years of travel and tragedies. The third  
was as pale as Aijin, with shaggy brown hair she seemed to ignore, an  
emotionless mask for a face. So these were Shinobu's mysterious sisters.  
  
Vision then blinks as her subliminal senses detect something all four  
had in common. "You're all Sagussans!!!"  
  
"As you," the emotionless one...Vision sensed this was Kigye  
Miyaki...muses. "But what exactly are you?"  
  
Aijin looks behind Vision, hiking up her skirt to see the numbers  
22863 tattooed on her thighs. "Hey, you've even got the tatoos!"  
  
"How strange," the regal one...Jijo Miyaki, Vision quickly  
realizes...blinks. "I doubt Sagussan Intelligence would dispatch a spy  
without removing them first."  
  
"I'm no spy!!" Vision hisses, crossing her arms. "As far as I'm  
concerned, I bear no allegiance to that world! I have as much to do with  
Sagussa as you and your sister!"  
  
"We're not accusing you of anything, Hisrana," the silver-haired  
one...Joshu Miyaki, Vision concludes...hums. "You've been living here for  
all this time, yet you bear the tattoos...then you must therefore be one of  
the few Henry was forced to reject."  
  
"Reject?" Jijo gazes at her sister.  
  
"Something I heard a long time ago. Cases like Hisrana came about  
one in five thousand...up to five centuries ago, when Catty-sensei and Pony-  
sensei discovered how to get around it. After regeneration, girls like  
Hisrana developed serious problems. Nanites in the body...ah!" she nods as  
Vision jolts. "So that's what happened to you, eh?"  
  
"I do not sense nanites presently in her system," Kigye hums.  
  
"They've been long flushed from me," Vision sighs. "I and two others  
suffered as you've described, Joshu. Believe me, you've no idea how I've  
suffered. Stripped of everything which made my life worthwhile, then given  
nothing in return."  
  
"I know how that feels."  
  
Vision feels the waves of sorrow radiate from Joshu...in fact, from  
all of them. "I see. Well, then. Pardon me for casting doubts toward any of  
you. If you'll excuse me, I'll go to my quarters and settle in."  
  
"Please stay," Jijo stands. "You're right, Hisrana-san. We bear no  
allegiance to Sagussa save for what the matrix did. Still, it is a treat  
when those of Sagussan blood visit. So few understand people like us that  
every time another who does visits, we cherish as much time as we can have  
with her."  
  
Vision feels her cheeks flame. "My ladies...my friends call me  
Vision. I would be honoured if you would do the same."  
  
Shinobu's sisters, even Kigye, smile...  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you finally came to look for them, eh?!" Uduko laughs as he  
pours bloodale into everyone's tankard. "Well, we knew sooner or later you'd  
come for them."  
  
"We always look after our own," Sylia toasts the chief. While harsh,  
bloodale did go down smoothly. Still, it hadn't the powerful kick of aged ru-  
jugh or properly fermented ran-jugh. "However, before we do transport them  
back, we have to ensure their departure doesn't disrupt your lives more than  
necessary. Do you believe you will be safe from highwaymen with Sylvie gone?"  
  
"Bah!! We survived them before Sylvina and Anrina emerged from their  
prison! We haven't grown THAT soft, Commander!"  
  
Sylvie and Anri blush. As soon as the village accepted them, they  
each received the "-na" endings to the names their link to Priss gave them.  
"Still, I'd feel safe if you were transplanted somewhere where the hill  
bandits couldn't reach you," the former sighs. "Despite the losses I've  
inflicted, they grow stronger by the day. You welcomed us without  
reservation into your hearth. Honour demands I do something to repay that."  
  
"Transplant them to Sagussa?" Nene hums.  
  
"That's going a little far," Linna muses.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" her bond-mate muses. "Ryooko'd kill for  
experienced farmers working the fields. The woodsmen here could teach the  
foresters how to plant trees to restart the forests and jungles. Everyone  
here'd have a place to fit into. We can exercise our right to invite  
outsiders to Sagussa, remember?"  
  
Asuka nods. "Once Sylvie and Anri are accepted back into the  
mainstream, they can exercise the same right."  
  
"Can they withstand the transformation?" Sylvie wonders. "I can  
sense a lot's happened since you started Stage Two, but you still have a long  
way to go."  
  
"Is it that different?" Uduko sits before the former bard. "Sylvina,  
listen to your friends. We're strangers to them. You're as much a stranger  
to them as we. Yet they open their world to newcomers who need a better  
chance. Do you think even without the bandits, our village can survive in  
these mountains? I'd sooner risk Sagussa's dunes and winds than live another  
week here."  
  
Sylia looks around. Nods from the others...representing a group of  
about 200, the troop commander estimated...confirm their chief's words. "But  
you realize the changes which will occur if you do come. It may not affect  
you so much, but your children will be greatly affected. Sagussans and  
Yehisrites do live in diametrically opposite societies."  
  
"Explain how 20,000...was it twenty?...Maidens like Sylvina and  
Priscilla here came to be accepted there?" Uduko cackles. "While your magic  
matrix may change much, it can't change everything, surely!"  
  
"Not really," Priss smiles. "I think they're sold, Boss."  
  
"I guess they are," Sylia drinks the rest of her ale. "I best send a  
message back home. Madoka's going to love this."  
  
Hassoko feels his throat constrict as he interprets what was being  
said. He had come to this village after learning that it was in the nearby  
lake where Vision emerged. His curiosity had got the better of him; he HAD  
to know who and what Vision was. Something about the woman nagged at him,  
something he believed threatened Wakena's power. The old *laqu'r* loved  
Vision like she was her own daughter. Rumours recently surfacing in the  
court warned that Wakena might adopt Vision and declare her  
*zig'l-mil-laqu'r,* heir and legal successor. Wakena was single and without  
children, so the local lords had long kept a weather eye on her to see what  
sort of person she wanted to take her place. And Hassoko knew the lords  
didn't trust, actually feared, Vision.  
  
Imagine his shock when he discovered two Sagussans living in the  
village closest to that lake, two he now knew had been marooned on Yehisril  
for some time. He had heard tales of the *pirpirsiw'r* ghost who protected  
this village from the bandits. So, the village had used Sylvie as a special  
constable. Wise, but few leaders on Yehisril would tolerate the presence of  
even ONE of the Most Dangerous Ones alive and active on the homeworld. It  
was good that Sylvie and her companion was leaving; Hassoko could only  
imagine what could happen if news of her got out.  
  
He turns back to his bloodale when Priss stares at Sylvie. "By the  
way, what ever happened to Vision?!"  
  
Hassoko nearly spits out his ale in shock. How did they know  
Vision?! "Far as I know, she made her way into Chemlos City and became a  
special advisor to Princess Wakena," Sylvie sighs. "Anri and I...lost track."  
  
Anri snorts. "If she wants to chase ghosts and seize power, all the  
world to her."  
  
"If she is an advisor to the *laqu'r,* that'll explain the many  
reforms we've seen over the last year," Uduko hums. "In many ways, Chemlos  
has become like Kyotos."  
  
Hassoko trembles. Yes, Wakena had brought forth many reforms since  
Vision came to the court. All of which had slowly ebbed the lords' power and  
given more freedoms to the common people. It hadn't gone as far as what  
Shinobu had unleashed in Kyotos, but if Vision was of a similar train of  
thought, Kyotos' social revolution would soon spread here...and from here, who  
knew where?!  
  
Staring at his hands, he remembers the beautiful night he spent with  
her. She was ambitious, but content to remain the power behind the throne,  
the advisor who could sway Wakena in whatever direction she chose. And she  
cared. Where were his loyalties? Did the *laqu'r* even know?! Who could he  
tell...?  
  
Wordlessly, he drowns the rest of his ale, then returns the tankard  
to the bar, pays his bill and leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't be serious!!!"  
  
Hassoko looks down, averting his eyes from Saramko's burning gaze.  
The senior earl in Chemlos, Saramko's keep lay very close to Wakena's. The  
two had been friends for decades, ever since he, a newly-crowned earl, helped  
Wakena assassinate Salyuko Blood-Hand and take his throne. That had been a  
classic kill. Mad Salyuko had desired Wakena's mother as his personal  
courtesan. She refused him and he had her and Wakena's father, a low-rank  
knight, assassinated one night. Saramko's influence in court had been  
absolute...until Vision came. "I am serious," Hassoko nods.  
"Vision...Hisrana...is a Sagussan. Reborn and raised as one like the Maidens  
now living on that world, but marooned on Yehisril until the day she awoke,  
then came to court."  
  
Saramko shudders. "It's bad enough we have to deal with a weak girl  
as *laqu'r* of Kyotos...but this?! Will we ever have enough of outsiders  
trying to change us?!"  
  
"I remind you that Hisrana's loyalties are with the *laqu'r,*"  
Hassoko reminds him.  
  
"Loyalties...of an outsider?!!" Saramko laughs. "Don't be such a  
fool, Hassoko!! One not born of us would never understand the Yehisrite  
heart, the Yehisrite soul!"  
  
"She is Yehisrite!" Hassoko reminds him, regretting now that he had  
come to Saramko. "She was abandoned by the Maidens. She sees no loyalty to  
that world, else she would've stayed with the other two in that village!"  
  
"Pah!!" the older noble snorts. "You were alive when Colony Four  
happened! You saw what Moroboshi did to the Mikado! You heard the rumours  
about Yethis Seq and his brood on Uru! What Moroboshi's plotting did to  
Sheko! Granted, that fool's time had long passed, but to have a Terran take  
his place?!"  
  
"I remind you, my lord, you did support the *laqu'r's* desire to  
press Shinobu Miyaki's case to the Lord Protector."  
  
"Aye, I did then...and I regret having done it now!" Saramko snarls.  
"I expected the brat to not last a year! Damnation, young Chanko would've  
been a better choice, if not Varanko himself! How were we supposed to know  
what madness Miyaki would unleash?! Now, it's going to happen here...IF we  
don't stop it!"  
  
Hassoko shudders. "If the Princess hears of this, we're both dead!"  
  
"It's not the same!" Saramko hisses. "Killing a *laqu'r* is a  
monumental task. You have to ensure that you're strong enough to fight off  
challengers AND win the commoners' support. If you have neither, you're meat  
on the table! Hisrana has no rank! Besides Wakena's favour, she has nothing,  
IS nothing!"  
  
"But what of the Princess?"  
  
"*Laqu'rs* make mistakes like the rest of us!" Saramko reminds him.  
"We're all mortal beings, remember? There have been wise *laqu'rs,* strong  
ones, foolish ones and weak ones. Wakena is a strong *laqu'r.* All she's  
done is make a bad decision and could make a worse decision if Hisrana is  
allowed to live further to influence succession. If you remove Hisrana, I'll  
protect you. She'll be hurt, but in the end, Wakena will see the  
righteousness of your act and forgive you."  
  
Hassoko nods. "I'll see to it, then..."  
  
* * *  
  
To move a small village from Yehisril to Sagussa required some quick  
shuffling of assets, Sylia knew. First, the "Kiboo'cha" had to be sent home  
cloaked so as to not alert local sensors to her presence. Sylia always  
wondered if Yehisrites knew about the tachytron radiation Sagussan ships left  
even when cloaked. If they did, the Yehisrites obviously weren't scared of  
Sagussa. That bode both well and ill for the future.  
  
Next, the newly commissioned destroyer "Shinowataru'cha," commander  
by Makoto and with Pathfinder Troop Six "seconded" to the larger craft, was  
dispatched openly on a port call to Kyotos. Shinobu was still a Sagussan  
citizen, one who had scored big elsewhere, but still deserving visits from  
friends. While official attention was drawn to the larger ship, Uduko's  
villagers would be quickly whisked aboard. By the time the Yehisrites could  
suspect something had happened, all that would be left were ruins of a village  
destroyed by bandits and two hundred missing people. If such an act provoked  
Wakena to sweep the mountains free of the highwaymen, all the better. If not,  
it wouldn't matter.  
  
The news of the "Shinowataru'cha's" maiden cruise was spread across  
the realm. So rarely did Yehisrite and Sagussan interact, many in the Royal  
Kingdoms looked forward to meeting the women who transformed a simple boy and  
girl into the lions who had crushed Sheko. Exchanges between the Kingdoms'  
military and the Sagussan Navy were arranged, not to mention a reception for  
the Lord Protector and the Council of *Laqu'rs.* Then, the destroyer would  
take Shinobu and Junba back to Earth...  
  
* * *  
  
"You almost ready?"  
  
Sylvie sighs as she gazes at the uniform laid out before her. A year  
ago, the duty jumpsuits the *daishi'cha* had worn for centuries were  
redesigned. The military two-piece uniform had been replaced by a  
single-piece sleeveless jumpsuit with a closed neck, the rank mounted on  
collar stands. Since the native-born generation had no sequential numbers,  
the need to keep numbers visible for recognition became less important.   
Sylvie liked the new design. She especially liked the sight of the three  
green pips marking her a chief petty officer. While she still needed some  
advanced training, her slot in Pathfinder Troop Six awaited her. "Just a  
minute!" she calls out, then slips on the uniform.  
  
A moment later, the door to her cabin opens, revealing Priss.  
"Looking good."  
  
"Feels good, too," Sylvie slips on the gun belt, then checking the  
charge, holsters her sidearm. "You sure the high-ranks won't react too much  
with us down there?"  
  
"It's none of their business," Priss shrugs. "Not even the Lord  
Protector has the right to override whomever Shinobu invites to her keep. It  
isn't like Imperial days when being Emperor meant something."  
  
"Definitely different," Sylvie chuckles, then reaches over to grasp  
Priss' hand. "I'm glad we're working together."  
  
"So am I. Let's go to work."  
  
* * *  
  
Hassoko grinds his teeth as he awaits the Chemlos-Kyotos mag-lev.  
Shunning his normal uniform for discreet rider's clothes, he feels the heavy  
weight of the assassin's blade strapped to his left thigh under the leather of  
his pants. Saramko had heard of the pending banquet in Kyotos City, where  
Shinobu would host the Lord Protector and the Council of Princes in a farewell  
dinner prior to returning to Earth. It would be a private dinner, only  
attended by Alko, Varanko, the Council and the senior ministers from each of  
the principalities. Vision would be there with Wakena, an act which confirmed  
Saramko's suspicions that the Sagussan would be made the *laqu'r's* successor.  
That had to be stopped.  
  
*Forgive me, Hisracha,* Hassoko bites his lips as the mag-lev  
arrives, the conductor calling out for passengers to Kyotos...  
  
* * *  
  
"It is true, m'lady," Pilrana smiles, leaning back from feeling  
Vision's abdomen. "You are now with child."  
  
That morning, Wakena's chief advisor had awoke suffering from  
considerable nausea. Pilrana Miyaki, Aijin's bond-mate, had been summoned  
because she was trained as a midwife atop being one of the senior courtesans  
in Kyotos. Hearing that, Vision smiles. "Now I am a *daishi'cha* in fact as  
well as name."  
  
"Congratulations, Vision," Aijin kisses Vision's cheek. "So, who's  
the lucky guy who did the deed with you?"  
  
"Hassoko, Lord Chamberlain of Chemlos," Vision sits up, then drinks  
the herbal tea Pilrana prepared to overcome her nausea. "He's been in love  
with me since the day I walked into court. I'm glad; he's a decent fellow.  
He'd make a wonderful husband."  
  
"Haven't you ever sought a bond-mate?" Aijin muses.  
  
"Aijin, I told you I do not consider myself a Sagussan. That  
means..."  
  
"Neither do I, but one thing the matrix does to us is instill this  
drive to seek a soul-mate, someone we aren't only physically intimate with,  
but telepathically, too. Do you think Hassoko would fit that bill?"  
  
The advisor considers the point, then sighs. "Doubtful. One thing  
Hassoko has never really liked is my ability to sense other people's thoughts  
and feelings. I suppose you have a point."  
  
Aijin and Pilrana exchange looks, then the statuesque brunette  
courtesan rises. "Be right back," she steps out of the room.  
  
"Where's she going?" Vision wonders.  
  
"You'll see," Aijin winks.  
  
Pilrana returns. Accompanying her is a quite slender woman Vision's  
height with shaggy blonde hair cut in square locks and beautiful turquoise  
eyes matching Pilrana's. "Hisrana of Chemlos, I present my sister Yililna of  
Kyotos," Pilrana smiles. "She is neither bonded nor has a male lover. Like  
I and the other bond-mates to the *laqu'r's* sisters, we were abused and  
mentally raped by Sheko during our time as his courtesans. She bears no  
scars now but has...needed a soul-companion to help her overcome her many bad  
dreams concerning her time with Sheko."  
  
Vision bites her lips. She had heard of how Sheko treated his  
courtesans. Shinobu had, on arriving, found a group of fifty physically and  
mentally abused women who were too cowered to do anything save what others  
ordered. Courtesans deserved full freedom of action normally since they, like  
everyone on Yehisril, enjoyed the right to advance their positions should  
opportunity present itself. People like Pilrana and Yililna were stripped of  
that, turned into mindless robots to ensure Sheko could keep his allies on  
their thrones; courtesans were renowned for their support of the common people  
with the same viciousness as the Freemasons. It took Shinobu and her sisters  
nearly a year to heal them enough to give them their own lives back.  
  
They gaze deep into each other's eyes. "You are even more beautiful  
close up, m'lady," Yililna blushes.  
  
Vision smiles, feeling the surge deep in her *mei'na* as it sensed  
the presence of one who desired her in a way Hassoko could not. "It will be  
hard to bring you to Chemlos and allow the others the chance to accept you,  
Yililcha. But if you desire me, you shall have me. Will you attend dinner  
with me?"  
  
"Aye...Hisravayae," Yililna embraces her.  
  
Aijin and Pilrana grin as Vision then dresses. The four then proceed  
out of the court mistress' quarters to the main dining hall. Already waiting  
by the door were Jijo, Joshu, Kigye and their bond-mates Givrilna, Hiznina and  
Pivmina. "So you finally got your sister bonded off, Pilracha," shaggy red-  
haired Givrilna winks, hugging Jijo's arm.  
  
The others laugh. Vision and Yililna blush. "Not yet, but soon,"  
Pilrana nods. "In the meantime, let's get inside and get some good seats.   
I'm starving!"  
  
The others stream inside the large room, as big as an airplane hangar  
on Earth. By then, several of the *laqu'rs* were already seated with their  
senior advisors, engaged in the verbal wheeling-and-dealing Yehisrites  
performed with the same fervour they exhibited while fighting. Wakena sits at  
the position next to Shinobu's, two seats reserved beside hers. "Hisracha,"  
she embraces her, then stares at Yililna. "Who is this, Hisracha?"  
  
"Wakecha, may I present my future bond-mate Yililna of Kyotos, one of  
Princess Shinobu's courtesans," Vision waves to the blushing girl. "Yililcha,  
my truly beloved friend and *laqu'r,* Wakena of Chemlos."  
  
"My Princess Wakena, I am honoured to stand in your presence,"  
Yililna goes to one knee, bowing her head. "Without your support for Princess  
Shinobu, the lives of myself and the other courtesans here in Kyotos would  
truly have been darker."  
  
"Rise. I'm honoured, Lady Yililna," Wakena nods, then gazes at  
Vision. "I wondered when this particular Sagussan trait would appear in you,  
Hisracha. Perhaps their presence might have done something to make you  
remember more your ancient homeland."  
  
She nods to the balcony overlooking the dining hall. Vision blinks  
confusedly, then tenses as she feels a host of familiar sensations. Her head  
snaps around, looking up to see Sylvie, Anri, Priss and the others of  
Pathfinder Troop Six standing there. Their smiles and silent wishes of luck  
cause Vision to blush deeply. Sensing their good will, Vision smiles  
serenely, then slips her arm around Wakena's as they go to their seats.  
  
"She's happy," Sylvie muses. "Nice girl she's picked."  
  
"What about the one who desires you?" Priss gazes at her former  
partner/lover.  
  
Sylvie blinks, then senses Anri gazing at her. She immediately ducks  
as if someone had fired an artillery round. "Well..."  
  
"Maybe we should give this one a swift kick in the ass," Nene  
whispers to Sylia.  
  
The troop commander laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Within an hour, everyone is seated and enjoying themselves, the  
conversation brisk. Alko finds himself once again acting as Junba's big  
teddy bear, the young girl crawling over the flustered Lord Protector as she  
gazes at his many wounds. Shinobu and Wakena are trying not to embarrass him  
further by falling over laughing as some of the other *laqu'rs* are doing.   
Across the way, Dameko and his wife gaze neutrally at Alko.  
  
Next to them, Varanko, Chanko and Sansura listen intently to Makoto  
and Mie give a verbal description of the Sagussans' first battle with the  
Niphentaxians, explaining Shinobu's pivotal role in helping them turn the  
System Destroyer against Yethis Seq. Vision chats with Shinobu's sisters and  
their bond-mates, trying her best to keep Yililna's eager hands from invading  
her south gate.  
  
Every once in a while, one of the Troop walks up to introduce  
herself, asking her how she's doing, what her plans were. Feeling their  
support for her desire to remain on Yehisril, Vision then feels a twinge of  
guilt about her earlier loathing toward Sylvie and Anri. She privately vows  
to see them later.  
  
Nene winds her way through the kitchen, bustling with cooks and  
waiters as they get food out. The smells were quite different to a Sagussan's  
tastes, but still pleasant in their own way. "Would you care for some fruit,  
Master Chief?" one of the cooks looks up from slicing some baked landshark.  
  
"Later," Nene grins at her, then blinks as a surge of nausea rips  
through her body. Her eyes then turn to stare at a nearby broom closet, her  
hand falling to her pistol. She had sensed THAT feeling too many times. The  
other cooks quickly sense the Pathfinder's unease, then tense as she slides  
to the closet, snapping the door open...then gasping as a man stripped of his  
clothes, a bloody shirt marking the wound that ended his life, collapses to  
the floor. "Lyna!!"  
  
The cook kneels beside him, gaping on seeing his face. "This is  
Hifgivko!!" she exclaims. "He's one of the servers!"  
  
Nene shudders, then stabs her wrist-comm as she runs to the door into  
the dining hall, sounding the alarm. "Nene to Sylia!! Starlight!  
Starlight!! Starlight!!! There's an assassin on the loose, disguised as one  
of the servers!!" she barks in Sagussan.  
  
* * *  
  
Sylvie jolts on hearing the alarm, then picks up her heavy sniper  
rifle. Bringing the scope to her eyes, she quickly scans the groups of white  
shirts and black pants now standing at the sides of the room awaiting a  
chance to refill drinks or get a new plate of food. Anri kneels beside her  
as she takes binoculars in hand to scope the rest of the room. "I can't see  
anything!"  
  
"Nene, what happened?!" Sylvie asks.  
  
"One of the servers was found dead in the closet, stab wound to the  
chest."  
  
"Assassin's blade," Sylvie whispers to herself, then runs her mind  
through the list of guests. Damn, too many potentially good targets. Dare  
she take them all down...no!! "He'll be armed with a knife with a wavy  
blade," she announces. "It'll be strapped to one of his legs under his  
pants. Look for the bulge in the upper thigh."  
  
"They're all armed!" Linna protests.  
  
"But their blades have to be visible and chained down!" Sylvie  
reminds them, then tenses on seeing something. "Wait!!"  
  
Anri turns to gaze at whatever caught Sylvie's attention. Standing  
behind Vision at five metres' distance was a tall fellow standing quite  
rigidly, his eyes locked straight ahead. Comparing him with the others, who  
were relaxed and chatting avidly with each other, his formal attitude  
definitely didn't fit in Shinobu's court. Anri blinks, then takes another  
look. "Sylvie, I recognize him!" she gasps. "He was in the village inn when  
we met Sylia!!"  
  
Sylvie looks. "*Lynamei'na,* that's Hassoko! What's he doing  
here?!"  
  
"Who's that?!" Priss demands.  
  
"Wakena's Lord Chamberlain," Sylvie replies. Suspect and  
motive. It had to be him. "Sylia, I can take the shot."  
  
"Negative," Sylia replies. "Wait until he makes a move. He  
could be here just to protect Princess Wakena."  
  
"After killing a server?!" Sylvie blinks incredulously. "You  
really don't know my people, do you?!"  
  
Anri relaxes, concentrating. Hisracha, danger... she calls.  
Look behind you.  
  
Vision blinks as she gazes at Anri, then her head turns to the rigid  
server behind her, her eyes widening. Hassoko jolts as he feels her gaze  
fall on him, then realizing this might be his chance, moves, his hand darting  
to his side to draw out his blade. "He's moving!" Sylvie barks. "Taking the  
shot!!"  
  
The rifle bucks in her hands as the depleted uranium round rips  
through the air to catch Hassoko in the throat, nearly blowing his head off!!  
Everyone jolts as he is thrown back from Vision to collapse against another  
server before falling to the ground. Eyes swing around as Nene sprints up,  
pistol out. "Perp's down!!" she barks over her wrist-comm, then kneels beside  
the unmoving assassin to draw out his already bloodied blade.  
  
"Nene, what's going on?!" Shinobu asks.  
  
Alko takes Junba into his arms to avert her from seeing the gory  
scene as Varanko walks over to examine him. Recognizing him, he gazes at  
Wakena. "It appears, Princess, some of your earls may viciously disapprove  
of your possible choice as your successor...and sent your chamberlain to deal  
with it."  
  
Wakena rises. "Hassoko...!"  
  
"Honestly, Shinobu-chan, you've got to work a little better on your  
palace security," Nene twirls the bloody blade in her hand.  
  
Eyes then turn to Vision as she rises, staring at the blank eyes of  
the man who had just fathered her child. Reaching to her neck, she snaps off  
his birthday present, then tosses it on his corpse before turning away...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Vision sits on the windowsill of her guest bedroom,  
gazing longingly at Yehisril's three moons. Her hands absently rub her groin,  
her senses already detecting the life now beginning its first subtle steps in  
this existence. No, she wouldn't abort the child because her father made such  
a stupid mistake. Vision knew that Hassoko wouldn't've done this without  
someone backing him in Chemlos. That someone, most likely Saramko or one of  
the other earls, had better watch himself from now on, lest he find a fatal  
surprise waiting for him one night.  
  
She then blinks as the door opens, revealing Sylvie. "Can I come  
in?" she gazes at her fellow would-be *daishi'cha.*  
  
"Aye. Thanks for saving my life."  
  
"I might not see eye-to-eye with you concerning our living on  
Sagussa, but you're still a Sagussan," Sylvie sits beside her. "And a friend.  
Will you and Yililna bond?"  
  
"Aye, we will. And you and Anri?"  
  
"I guess I no choice, now with Priss bonded to Sugoi," Sylvie hums.  
"Oh, Wakena just told Shinobu and Alko you'll be gazetted as her successor as  
*laqu'r* when you both get back to Chemlos. As far as she's concerned, if  
there's someone in her principality who wants to stop her from choosing you,  
that makes you all the better choice."  
  
"I think I know who the person might be," Vision icily grins. "I'll  
deal with him eventually; don't worry about that. I just want to make him  
sweat a little before slitting his throat. What of you and Anri? I know  
you'll be taking Reinoevan's place in the Troop, but what of your intended?"  
  
"She'll be a special advisor in External Affairs for Yehisril, a  
junior minister," Sylvie hums. "As a former baroness, she'll know how this  
place works. It hasn't changed THAT much in eight hundred years."  
  
"Aye, it hasn't, but a little change might do some good," Vision  
wistfully muses.  
  
"Reform Falcros?" Sylvie hums. "If it's you doing it, I can see it  
happening."  
  
"Thanks, Sylvie," Vision smiles, then both tense as they sense  
someone approach. "Come in, Priss!"  
  
"Yo, Vision!" Priss walks in. "Congrats on making the grade. Shit,  
from a would-be resource management clerk to *zig'l-mil-laqu'r!* You're  
coming far on this world!!"  
  
"Thanks, Priss," Vision grins. "So, who's the one who stole your  
heart while Sylvie was with us under the lake? After the way you two defended  
Anri in our past lives, I'd never think you'd turn to anyone else."  
  
Priss smiles as she proudly shows them a picture of Sugoi taken in  
front of Tere'na-korgh. "Lyna, she's beautiful!!" Sylvie gapes. "I couldn't  
compete against that!"  
  
"You still want me with Anri around?!" Priss thumps Sylvie over the  
skull. "Shit, you really are loyal, aren't you?!"  
  
"Aye, Privayae," Sylvie nods. "To you and Anrivayae. If you'll not  
have me as your *marei'cha,* will you still have me as your friend and  
fighting partner?"  
  
"I'll not ask for anything less, Sylvivayae," Priss kisses her, then  
blinks as her wrist-comm beeps. "Priss."  
  
"Oh, there you are, Pumpkin!" Sugoi's voice echoes over the line,  
then turns to brittle ice. "You're not trying to two-time your loving bond-  
mate, are you, Priscilla?"  
  
"The temptation is something else, love," Priss chuckles, sensing  
Sugoi's mirth. "Where are you? When did you come in?"  
  
"Just an hour ago. I'm with Anri and Yililna in the latter's  
quarters. Why don't you, Syl and Vision come down to join us?"  
  
"Right," Priss sighs, then shrugs. "Wonder what she wants."  
  
They proceed out of Vision's bedroom, then head down to the main  
floor, where the courtesans had their quarters. Reaching the one with the  
nametag marked YILILNA in Yehisrite, Sagussan and katakana, they step  
inside...and stop. "Lyna!!" Sylvie gapes.  
  
Yililna, Sugoi and Anri sit on the courtesan's bed, nude save for the  
bright ribbons tied around their waist. "There you are, Pumpkin," the Oni-  
Avalonian smiles contently. "Yilil-chan, Anri-chan and I decided our three  
beloved warriors deserved all the pleasure, love and passion we could give  
them. So, dearest Pri, would you, Syl and Vision care to unwrap us?"  
  
Priss, Sylvie and Vision smile...  
  
*** The End ***  



	80. Tales of the Daishi'cha: It Takes a Spa...

Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha: "It Takes a Spark"  
by Robert Geiger  
PHPN65A@prodigy.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E.B. Kushnir  
gorgo@timebomb.on.ca and kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fanfic series "Urusei Yatsura: The Senior Year," in  
turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story takes place two years after "GFA Final: The Last Farewell."  
Why two years? I rolled a 6-sided dice...^_^  
  
2) Everyone has returned to his/her respective planets during this time.  
Thus the grouping of VIPs in the story. Noriko and Kazumi were present at  
both battles against the Mikado and the battles against the Niphentaxians,  
however since I wrote this story late in the series, they were not mentioned.  
Noriko is in the Heavy Missile Troop at the time of this story (Warsuits armed  
with ship-to-surface missiles for use against fortifications and spacecraft).  
Kazumi is in the Anti-Aircraft Troop (Warsuits that use AAA [anti-aircraft  
artillery] and AAM [anti-aircraft missiles]).  
  
3) This is my first story for UY: TSY so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to  
Fred and Mike for putting it up on the UY: TSY webpages.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Cho!" Noriko said, aiming a snap-kick at Kazumi.  
  
The brunette Terran-born warsuit pilot blocked as her partner attacked.  
"Kya!" Kazumi replied and aimed her fists towards Noriko's face.  
  
Noriko rope-a-doped, absorbing the blows by her forearms, when suddenly  
Kazumi, ducking under Noriko's guard, slams a fist into Noriko's ribs, causing  
her to inhale sharply. Noriko responded with a headbut to Kazumi. Kazumi  
staggered when another kick to the gut sprawled her onto the mat. Noriko  
grinned and bounced on her feet. Kazumi, grinning fiercely, sprung to her  
feet, spitting out some blood from her cut lip.  
  
Both *daishi'cha* were training at the Warsuit Brigade's Headquarters  
and Support Squadron barracks outside Kyre'sha City. Befitting any military  
unit destined to confront the wide variety of operational conditions Sagussa's  
combat mecha legions would face, the Squadron's barracks were outfitted with a  
physical exercise facility with fully stocked weight lifting units, pools,  
physical therapy services and combat simulators. Right now, Noriko and  
Kazumi, commanders of two of Yohko's saber troops, were sparring on a mat  
using the rather brutal Maui Thay martial art. On the bleachers watching the  
two trash each other sat their brigade commander, Leona, two of the squadron  
commanders, Annapuma and Unapuma, and First Defence Squadron's ace of aces,  
Tita. "If you didn't know better," the Fukunokami-born pilot said, sipping  
some water from a bottle, "...you'd think they were the worst of enemies  
instead of squadron-mates."  
  
"Uhn," Unapuma agreed. "Best of friends. Sisters actually."  
  
"Bond-mates?" Annapuma asked.  
  
"No. Amazingly enough, they're both available."  
  
Unapuma's cheeks flamed. "Oh?!" a slight edge colours Annapuma's voice.  
"And how do you know something like that?"  
  
A sweat bead crept down Una's face, giving her away. "Gossip in the HQ  
locker room," she replies, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.  
  
"Bullshit!" Anna snapped. She grabbed Una's cheek and tugged. "You've  
been going behind my back again, haven't you?"  
  
"No more then you!" Una latched onto both sides of Anna's face. "I saw  
you with that hussy Naru a week ago! You were as sober as a judge, so don't  
give me that 'I had no idea what I was doing' excuse!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
Both Leona and Tita rolled their eyes. Anna and Una, despite their  
close resemblance to each other, were unrelated. In addition, with the  
former's Echo Squadron based in Ly'sha and the latter's Foxtrot Squadron in  
Tere'na, they lived in an "open bond-mating," delighting in constantly  
sparring over each others' blatant affairs. It was an old game that neither  
was tired of and used to add spice to their relationship.  
  
Finally, both women stopped trying to reshape each others faces and  
retreated to their mutual corners. After a while, Anna asked, "How was it?"  
  
"Um...good," Una sweated a bit, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Hmm?! Why are you so uptight?! Anything go wrong?"  
  
Una coughed. "No! Not at all. It was...too good. You know how I was  
sick a few days back?"  
  
Anna nodded. "I was completely wasted," her bond-mate continued. "We  
were at it all night. It was the damndest thing! I wasn't tired at all. But  
the next morning after I left, I was wiped out...utterly drained and dizzy. I  
went for a check up and the docs told me that I was suffering from complete  
exhaustion and ordered me to take it easy."  
  
The other women just blinked in surprise when a voice called out, "Hey!"  
  
Their attention returned to the mat as Noriko and Kazumi approached.  
Both of them were sporting bruises, perspiring heavily but looked ready to go  
a couple dozen more rounds. "Anyone up for a couple rounds?" Noriko asked.  
  
The bleachers promptly emptied leaving just Leona behind. "What's wrong  
with them?" Kazumi asked innocently.  
  
Leona rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sorry to cut your fun short. But  
could you clean up and meet me in my office? I have some official business  
for the both of you."  
  
Both Noriko and Kazumi slammed to attention. "Yes, ma'am!" they saluted  
before heading off to the showers.  
  
* * *  
  
Leona was in her office when Noriko and Kazumi arrived. The office was  
a simple room with desk, chairs and filing cabinets. A few pictures of  
Leona's friends and loved ones adorned the walls, including a big portrait of  
the brigade commander with her bond-mate Mokoto, adding a cheerful aura to the  
place. Both warsuit pilots saluted when they entered and took seats when  
Leona returned the salute. Leona leaned back slightly. "How would both of  
you like to transfer to a project developing a new kind of warsuit?"  
  
Both Noriko and Kazumi glanced at each other before Kazumi spoke. "What  
sort of warsuit is it?"  
  
Leona pulled two folders out of a drawer, with a datadisk attached to  
each. "The suit is a special psi-amp...psionic amplification...control system  
warsuit. The details are unclear at the moment, but from what I've read, it  
utilizes our natural psionic abilities and channels it into the suit's  
systems. Energy weapons, shields and engine power. Both of you were  
considered for the development and testing because of your exemplary psionic  
abilities, exceptional even for Sagussans. And also, for your exce llent  
teamwork skills."  
  
Noriko and Kazumi beamed, nodding. "Sign me up," Kazumi said.  
  
"Ditto," said Noriko.  
  
Leona smiled and handed them the files. "Read these over and report at  
point three tomorrow morning at the Weapons Production Centre. Misato is in  
charge of testing for psionic synchronization."  
  
Noriko and Kazumi smartly saluted and exited her office. They headed  
for their home in Kyre'sha City's Northside Apartments...  
  
* * *  
  
Kazumi stretched and yawned. It was getting late and she needed to get  
to bed to be ready for tomorrow. She looked over at Noriko, who was studying  
the warsuit's systems on her labtop. "Pinpoint defense systems, almost pure  
energy based weapons, dual lasers and pulse cannon, redirectible main shields,  
energy saber. Hmm...definitely top of the line here."  
  
"Or course," Kazumi replied while shutting off her computer. "Only the  
best for us."  
  
Noriko grinned and powered down her computer and got ready for bed.  
"See you in the morning," Noriko said as She slipped into bed.  
  
"Pleasant dreams." Kazumi said as she flipped off the light.  
  
* * *  
  
Both reported to the Weapons Production Centre, isolated hundreds of  
kilometres east of Kyre'sha City, right after breakfast. The Centre was a  
sprawling complex where almost every weapon was researched, built, tested and  
maintained. Already, the loud noises of the construction yard coloured the  
air. Clangs, bangs and voices mixed together with an awful smell of grease,  
the burning of a multitude of materials. Plus, some swore, a little blood.  
  
Noriko and Kazumi headed for the Warsuit Design and Development Unit, a  
slightly quieter part of the complex. They found themselves in a plain brown  
building that had walls sealed against the sounds and smells of the  
surrounding complex. "It helps to avoid unneeded distractions," Misato would  
later tell them.  
  
Entering, they found Misato, a psychologist usually assigned to watch  
over SDF personnel, already waiting for them. "Glad you're here. Please  
follow me," Misato lead them into a room filled with all sorts equipment.  
Assistants were warming things up.  
  
Noriko and Kazumi noticed two chairs attached to numerous wires and  
monitors that were promenently in the center of the room. Misato gestured  
about the room. "Here we will be conducting the first part of your training.  
Since the warsuits are psionically amplified, we will conduct a number of  
tests to reach the full potential of your abilities. Each warsuit will be  
specifically built for each of you, as will the others if the project is  
successful."  
  
"Personally made?" Noriko asked. "No mass production models?"  
  
Misato shook her head. "One of the things we have discovered during  
initial testing, is the imprinting of one's *mei'na* signature because of the  
constant flow of psionic energy flowing between the pilot and the warsuit.  
Each suit can only be used by the one it is made for unless the imprinting is  
wiped out and the warsuit reset for the new pilot. That would take someone  
who is a master psi-cyber specialist to accomplish or a facility like this  
one."  
  
Misato looked over to an assistant, who nodded. She then turned to  
Noriko and Kazumi. "Things are all set. Ready?"  
  
"More than," both women answered.  
  
* * *  
  
And so the testing began. It boiled down to having many wires connected  
to their heads and concentrating. They were asked to exercise their inborn  
telepathic and empathic abilities. At times, Misato took their hands to  
experience it personally. Misato did this quite often. Her brow furrowed a  
lot and she took copious notes and talked to her assistants who ran tests and  
shook their heads, seemingly puzzled themselves.  
  
After one such episode, Misato cocked her head and addressed them  
directly. "For the life of me, I've seen something in you two I've never seen  
before."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kazumi asked.  
  
"I wouldn't call it 'wrong.' Not at all," Misato answered. "You're  
doing excellently. The 'problem' is that I've discovered something amazing.  
Simply put, you both possess a highly unusual bond. It resembles a conduit,  
allowing psionic energy to flow between you in a sort of loop. It unique  
since there is no special emotional bond like a bond-mating.  
  
"You are able to shift energy to each other...and from what I've  
gathered, boost each other's passive physical characteristics like stamina and  
natural healing ability. And what's more, you're both like generators,  
continuously producing psionic energy that radiates off you." Misato points  
to a monitor that had a visual of both Noriko and Kazumi. Blue waves of light  
radiated off and around them. "And I've found that others can be brought  
'into the loop' by physically touching you. When I touched you both, I felt a  
surge of energy. I'm not sure if this has any other effect as of now."  
  
"Could be rather traumatic if sustained for a while and then removed,"  
Kazumi mused.  
  
Noriko's eyes widened a bit. "No wonder!"  
  
"Have you known about your ability for a long time?" Misato asked.  
  
"Well," Kazumi said. "We're noted for our incredible stamina. Your  
tests have just substantiated it."  
  
"What about this 'traumatic part?'" Misato frowned a bit.  
  
"Well, Unapuma was in contact with us for a number of hours. After she  
left, she became exhausted and dizzy and checked herself into a hospital."  
  
Misato arched an eyebrow and both Noriko and Kazumi reddened a bit.  
Misato probed further. "Are you bond-mates? It might explain some things."  
  
"Not at all," Noriko said. "We both have no desire to bond like others  
do. We've always seen ourselves as sisters. And...that's all we've wanted to  
be."  
  
Kazumi nodded in confirmation. "Hmm. Well, this will have no  
detrimental effects on your selection for this project," Misato announced.  
"In fact, it will no doubt be very useful. Lets get back to work. Today will  
be the last day of testing here, after that, you'll go right to testing for  
the warsuit itself."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Noriko and Kazumi found themselves in the main development  
center for warsuits. To the pilots' surprise, the Engineer Commander and the  
Armourer-prime were personnally overseeing the project. "Glad to see you  
two," Ryuunosuke said, her eyes behind her ever-present sunglasses. "You know  
the drill for warsuit operations so I'll spare you the details. Besides  
getting fitted for the warsuits and putting them through the paces, we'll be  
synchronizing you psionically with the suits."  
  
Ryuunosuke gestured over to where two warsuits stood in partial  
completion. Both seemed identical even though right now, the armour plating  
had not been installed. Technicians climbed around the scaffolding and blue  
light arced from wielding lasers. "Right now, let's get to the fittings,"  
Ryuunosuke said and led the pair off.  
  
* * *  
  
The days that followed were gruelling, but both Noriko and Kazumi  
relished the challenge. Ryuunosuke had them put into training warsuits which  
were adjusted to each pilot's frame and the results copied in the new warsuits  
command computers. Then came the psionic synchronization. Misato arrived to  
transfer terabytes of data into the units. Both Noriko and Kazumi wore  
electrodes attached to their heads which would serve as conductors for the  
psionic energy which would be directed to an amplifying unit which would then  
transfer it to different parts of the suit as needed. Noriko and Kazumi  
needed to learn how do manipulate the energy with only their natural  
telepathic abilities.  
  
The next (and near final phase) was easier. The now fully constructed  
suits were rigorously tested out in the field, gauging their unamplified and  
amped abilities while running, flying and firing their weapons. Since Noriko  
and Kazumi had already gone through warsuit training, this part went quicker  
and they were soon ready for the final test.  
  
Space combat.  
  
* * *  
  
In orbit around Sagussa.  
  
The "Ossa'cha" parked itself into a stable position. The huge cruiser  
hovered about the planet like a giant bird of prey, poised to swoop down and  
destroy some unlucky target. However, this opinion would only be formed by  
someone unfamiliar with the "Ossa'cha." Its weapons were not deployed and no  
shields covered it. Smaller ships swooped around it, shuttles and tourist  
craft. There would be no war today, for this was the day the new  
psionically-amplified Warsuits would undergo their final testing.  
  
The "Ossa'cha" was jammed with observers; Misato, Lan, Ryunnosuke and  
Fleet Engineer Chief Nagisa among them. The ones who had personally overseen  
the development of the suits were on the bridge going over the final checks  
before the suits were launched. The entire Warsuit Brigade were aboard the  
cruisers and their base ships, here to watch two of their own pit the new  
suits in actual space combat. There were numerous hangers-on, wanting to gawk  
at the demonstration. Also a goodly number of military personnel from other  
governments were on hand; secretly wanting to gauge the possible threat  
presented by the new Warsuits.  
  
Down in the cruiser's launching bay, the two most important people  
present waited. They were to prove that the past months of gruelling training  
had paid off: Noriko and Kazumi.  
  
Noriko looked up at her warsuit. It towered above her, the black armour  
gleamed dully in the light, glinting off the weapons dotting the surface.  
"Today's the day," Noriko mused. She brushed a hand through her newly  
close-cut hair. The psi-helmet (for lack of a better word) worked better when  
there was less hair to get in the way, though both women had been very adamant  
and refused to be shaved completely bald.  
  
"Hmm," Kazumi said. Neither of them talked much, they knew what the  
other felt and small talk was unnecessary.  
  
Footsteps sounded behind them and Ryunnosuke appeared with a number of  
techs. "Ready?" the Engineer-Commander wonders. "The natives are getting  
restless."  
  
Noriko and Kazumi nodded yes and climbed up into their Warsuits.  
Technicians assisted and they started up.  
  
Both women felt the rushing feeling in their heads as the connections  
came on line. The psionic energy flowed through them and into the warsuit,  
and both became one. Noriko lifted her arm. The Warsuit mimicked her,  
smoothly imitating her motions. Both warsuits clanked into the launchers and  
waited.  
  
* * *  
  
"Both Noriko and Kazumi are ready to launch," Ryuunosuke's voice came  
over the speaker to the bridge.  
  
"Good!" Benten, here to oversee the tests, nodded. "Have all ships  
clear the area. After they launch, prepare to launch the drones."  
  
The various ships around the "Ossa'cha" manoeuvred themselves to the  
designated areas, leaving a large space around the cruiser. Benten lifted a  
hand. "Launch Warsuits!"  
  
* * *  
  
The hangar doors opened revealing the star speckled darkness of space.  
Both warsuits crouched into the launch catapults and waited.  
  
"*Ready to launch,*" a computer marked time. "*Ii...ei...ai...Launch!*"  
  
Both warsuits rocketed out of the hangar, folding their limbs against  
their sides facilitating their travel before the manoeuvring jets slowed their  
advance and they hovered together, waiting.  
  
"All systems go," Lan stares at her portable labtop. "Everything's  
working like clockwork. Energy readings, Misato?"  
  
"Excellent," Misato looked over some monitors. "The levels are near  
prime level, they should increase when they go into combat."  
  
The viewscreen showed both Warsuits hovering before the "Ossa'cha,"  
several others showed the flow of psionic energy as a blue aura around the two  
units. "Good!" Benten nodded. "Launch the drones."  
  
The Sagussans, hating waste, collected the wrecked warsuits and fighters  
after battles. They were modified, stripped of most components, with remote  
controlled on-board computers redesigned for combat training.  
  
Remote controlled warsuits were launched out of the bays of the warsuit  
carriers. These were standard suits armed with pulse guns. Gladiators  
followed after them and took up position as a second wave.  
  
"Begin!" Benten said.  
  
The wardrones swept to the attack...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll take defense!" Kazumi said positioning herself before Noriko. The  
pinpoint defense shields were raised and Kazumi parried a volley of lasers as  
Noriko slipped to port to fire her quad-lasers.  
  
Burning energy bolts, augmented by psi-energy, ripped into the armour of  
one of the warsuits, destroying its energy core. Both of the ampsuits were on  
the move before the first return volleys slammed home, each alternating  
defensive and offensive roles.  
  
* * *  
  
"Energy levels have reached optimum levels," Misato said as the warsuits  
darted across the monitors. Absentmindedly shredding her pen, Misato  
scanned the streams of data before her. She looked up at the monitors and  
blinked. There was a brief flickering in the auras of the Warsuits, it looked  
like... flame? *Couldn't be!* Misato thought, her gaze returning to her  
monitor.  
  
* * *  
  
Out in space, Noriko directed energy to her shields and ploughed through  
the incoming fire from a pair of Warsuits. The energy saber flashed out and  
sliced off the shoulder of one suit. Noriko reversed the stroke and sliced  
the head off of the other one. She flew off as both suits exploded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Last warsuit destroyed," Nagisa said.  
  
"Send in the Gladiators!" Benten ordered.  
  
The transformable fighters charged, firing light concussion missiles.  
Kicking in boosters, Noriko and Kazumi moved to intercept. The missiles homed  
in as the women drew pulse cannons and loosed a double barrage of firepower  
that blew the missiles apart.  
  
"Not bad at all," Benten said. "Their teamwork is perfect."  
  
"Benten! Look at this," Misato said.  
  
Benten scanned the monitors indicating the psionic energy readings.  
Both of the surrounding auras flashed in rhythmic harmony. The output for  
both was the same. "Perfect!" Benten murmured as she returned her gaze to the  
viewscreen. Both ampsuits lead the fighters on a merry chase around the  
wreckage of the first wave. The pair used the wreckage to avoid incoming fire  
while popping up and firing their weapons, eliminating a ship with each shot.  
  
* * *  
  
"Last one!" Noriko said and pumped energy into her guns.  
  
Kazumi drew the Gladiator's attention and Noriko vaporized it with a  
two-fisted blast.  
  
* * *  
  
"Second wave destroyed," Nagisa reported. "Begin last phase?"  
  
"In a moment," Benten said and opened a comm line to the warsuits. "How  
are the two of you doing?"  
  
Noriko brushed some sweat away. "Just great! Can I have thirds?"  
  
"Everything's okay here, Minister," Kazumi added. "Ready for more."  
  
Benten turned to Misato. "How are they doing?"  
  
"Energy levels have dropped slightly," Misato said. "There's a dip,  
probably due to exhaustion, but that's because this is their first actual  
combative use of the psi-amp system. However, I see no reason to stop."  
  
Benten nodded. "Girls," she addressed Noriko and Kazumi. "It's time  
for the last part of the testing. Attack the 'Ossa'cha.'"  
  
There was a pause, then Kazumi's voice finally came over the speaker.  
"Uhh...say again, ma'am?"  
  
Benten grinned. "You heard me. Consider this a 'bonus.' While your  
past battles were against computer controlled drones, this final phase will be  
against living opponents. You don't have to worry; only the anti-fighter and  
anti-warsuit weapons of the 'Ossa'cha' will be used and power levels will be  
scaled down to the lowest settings. Also, members of the Warsuit Brigade will  
be manning the guns so you don't have to worry about getting blown up."  
  
Unapuma's face suddenly popped up on the screen. A small message on the  
bottom said AW BATTERY TWO. "I wouldn't be to sure of that," she grinned. "I  
have to pay you two back for putting me in the hospital!  
  
The screen quickly blipped off, sweatdrops appearing on everyone's head.  
"As I said," Benten growls. "There will be NO PROBLEMS!!!!" she shouted into  
the transmitter, aiming her words at Unapuma. "Are you two up for it?"  
  
In response, both ampsuits charged down and strafed the "Ossa'cha."  
Benten sighed. "Fire at will."  
  
* * *  
  
Bolts of energy sprang out from the "Ossa'cha's" guns. However, the  
bolts were noticeably less bright with power and instead of firing in perfect  
harmony, seemed to be a mish-mash of expert shots and wild aim.  
  
"Budda, budda, budda!!!" Unapuma chanted as she fired her anti-warsuit  
gun. She had knocked her chair over and had taken a macho looking stance.  
  
Annapuma just shook her head, then shrugged in a "why me?" gesture.  
  
* * *  
  
Noriko and Kazumi dodged madly. Where Kazumi had taken defense before,  
both women now focused on defending each other as they looped around the  
"Ossa'cha" and tried to get a few shots in. When they did however, even amped  
shots were easily deflected by the "Ossa'cha's" shields. Light tremors were  
felt by those near the struck areas however.  
  
"Wide loop!!" Noriko swept over the bow of the "Ossa'cha."  
  
Kazumi followed and they trained their pulse cannons down, raining  
energy bolts across the warship's surface. As they came to the end of the  
loop, they raised their shields and deflected the incoming fire that awaited  
them. Even with the levels scaled down, the impact was still significant and  
both suits were knocked back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nyyahahaha!" Unapuma laughed. She tracked Noriko's movements and aimed  
at a spot were Noriko was headed. As Noriko dodged another barrage of lasers.  
Unapuma let fly and scored a hit against the ampsuit sending it into a spin.  
  
"Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord!" Unapuma pumped her arm.  
  
* * *  
  
Back on the bridge, the crew watched as Noriko and Kazumi visibly began  
experiencing difficulties. "How are they doing?" Benten asked Misato.  
  
"Levels are starting to drop," Misato rolled the end of her pen in her  
mouth. "But they are still doing quite well. Give them another minute before  
calling a halt."  
  
"One more minute girls, then playtime's over!" Benten transmitted over  
the ship and to the warsuits.  
  
* * *  
  
Noriko shook her head and sweat flew off. "Hey, Kazumi! The show's  
about over! How about we show them exactly what we can do?"  
  
"Save the best for last huh?" Kazumi grinned. "Let's do it!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm?" Misato looked up at the monitors.  
  
Both warsuits flew together and grasped each others hands. Instantly,  
the monitors on the "Ossa'cha's" bridge flared brightly and both warsuits were  
encased in a blazing azure flame. Misato spat her pen out. "They can do that  
in the warsuits?!"  
  
"What's going on?!" Benten demanded.  
  
"I told you they had that special bond in which they can transfer  
psionic energy to each other. Most people can do that only through  
skin-to-skin touch. But they have linked while in the Warsuits and are  
feeding it through each other and into the Warsuits' amplifiers!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Lets do it!" Noriko and Kazumi yelled.  
  
The jets of the ampsuits flared, and a corona of fire surrounded them  
like a miniature sun. Both of them streaked down like a thunderbolt towards  
the "Ossa'cha."  
  
* * *  
  
"Levels have maxed out!" Misato gazed in astonishment at the readings.  
"They've broken off but the link is still there and energy is increasing!"  
  
Having received no orders to stop, the weapons of the "Ossa'cha"  
continued to fire. Both Noriko and Kazumi spun and dove like hawks, leaving  
the beams nothing to target except empty space. In unison, both ampsuits drew  
their cannons and fired on the warship, the energy blasts seemed to dwarf the  
weapon and slammed into the "Ossa'cha's" shields! Stronger tremors were felt  
as multiple bursts raked across the hull.  
  
"Stress climbing in ordnance structure integrity!" Nagisa said. "More  
then double the energy is being pumped through the ampsuit's weapons!!"  
  
"Psi readings have maxed out on the scale!" Misato said amazed. "No  
doubt they are still climbing!"  
  
* * *  
  
Noriko and Kazumi flew with arms crossed over their chests. Eyes bright  
and teeth clenched, they flashed only a metre over the "Ossa'cha's" surface,  
dodging among the turrets and obstructions with a dancer's grace. Klaxons  
brayed as onboard computers warned of approaching overload. They ignored the  
noise as they drew their energy sabers as one and delivered a double stroke to  
the warship's bridge. Everyone jumped in astonishment.  
  
"Grrr!!! DAMNIT!!!!" Unapuma growled and swung her gun turret around.  
Both ampsuits nimbly avoided her blasts. She could not even lead them! A  
sure hit turned into a miss as both ampsuits fired retrothrusters and stopped  
mere metres from one blast and darted out of the way.  
  
"Hey, Una!!" Noriko's voice jibed over the comm-system. "I'm surprised  
your such a lousy shot!"  
  
Una gritted her teeth and yanked on the trigger again.  
  
"Not surprising, Noriko," Kazumi chimed in. "She can't hack it behind  
the gun as well as in bed!"  
  
Both women laughed. "WHAT?!?!?!" Unapuma roared. "*KIMEI'NE!!!!!!*"  
she flicked off the safety of her turret and fired a full strength volley  
before the controls were shut off by the "Ossa'cha's" computer.  
  
I think she wants to hit us! Noriko psi-linked Kazumi.  
  
Well, Kazumi smiles. Let's oblige her.  
  
Both ampsuits charged directly into the line of fire! "No!!!" Benten  
shouted as the bolts struck home.  
  
As the blast faded, the minister expected to see twisted wreckage.  
Instead, she saw both ampsuits standing unharmed with their pinpoint defense  
systems forming a double shield before them. Suddenly, there was a flash and  
both shields vanished. "Pinpoint defense systems down due to overload!"  
Nagisa reported.  
  
Both ampsuits drew their pulse cannons and shot downwards at Unapuma's  
location, the blasts struck home sending a tremor through that area. The  
cannons then sparked and exploded.  
  
"Pulse cannons destroyed!" Nagisa said.  
  
"You two!" Benten barked over the comm. "The test is over!"  
  
"Might as well finish up!" Noriko pouted.  
  
"All good things must come to an end." Kazumi mused. "Shall we?"  
  
Both suits linked hands again and rocketed upwards. "Shield power  
switched to feet!" Nagisa said. "Propulsion system overheating!"  
  
Misato gazed dumbfounded at the red-lined monitors. Both ampsuits reach  
the pinnacle of their flight. Noriko and Kazumi screamed out at the top of  
their lungs as they kicked in the boosters and plummeted down!  
  
"***SUPER...LIGHTNING...KICK!!!!!!***"  
  
The ampsuits crashed into the "Ossa'cha," shaking it with enough force  
to cause those near the impact to stagger!! On the bridge, monitors giving  
readings on the ampsuits went blank as all input stopped. "Get rescue crews  
out there right now!" Benten snapped orders. "I want damage reports on both  
suits now!"  
  
Nagisa quickly ran sensors over the suits. "Legs are crippled. All  
systems connected to psi-amp systems are burnt out. Life support is still  
functioning. Sensors indicate both pilots are alive but unconscious."  
  
"Lyna's Soul!!" Benten leaned back into her seat. "Those two are too  
much even for an ampsuit! Hey, Misato! Do you have any ideas how this  
could've happened?"  
  
"I'll have to run tests," Misato said. "But I do believe I've figured  
out a name for the ampsuits."  
  
The psychologist replayed the section before the ampsuits crashed into  
the "Ossa'cha." The monitors showed both suits wrapped in a roiling ball of  
psionic fire. "Looks like a fireball," Benten mused.  
  
"No," Misato said. "An Inferno."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day...  
  
Both Noriko and Kazumi stood rather nervously inside Benten's office.  
Both of them knew they were being made to sweat, with good reason. After they  
regained consciousness, they were put into the regeneration matrix to recover.  
After being hauled out, they were told to clean up and report directly to  
Benten's office where they had been standing at attention until the Minister  
of Defense arrived.  
  
The door opened and Benten strode in. She returned Noriko's and  
Kazumi's salute but did not let them drop their stance. Benten sat down  
behind her desk and leaned back, resting her chin on her fingers. "Right now,  
both of you are in quite a bit of trouble. You disobeyed direct orders to  
cease combat and you crippled both warsuits...AND you did it in such a way  
that could have caused the 'Ossa'cha' damage."  
  
All three knew this would be highly unlikely, but there was that chance.  
"On the other hand," Benten said, "...you performed excellently before that  
'incident' and have given us valuable data on both the Infernos and Sagussan  
psionic abilities. Misato has requested that I not be to harsh since she  
wants you both on the field so she can observe you."  
  
Both Kazumi and Noriko relaxed a bit.  
  
Benten leaned forward. "So I have decided to remove you from your  
troops and from the Inferno project."  
  
Both pilots face-faulted, but kept their tongues in check!  
  
"Now don't give me those looks!" Benten grinned. "I said you are to be  
removed from piloting Infernos and moved to a project more suited to your  
skills and talents."  
  
Benten pressed a button and a holographic image sprang up from the desk.  
The image was of an Inferno. Or more exactly, a warsuit that looked very much  
like the Inferno that it towered over in the image.  
  
"The big one you see is what we are calling 'Inferno-X.' This was  
planned as a command unit for a squadron of Infernos, and is still on the  
drawing board pending a completed report. It has increased armour and  
weapons, and can handle greater amounts of psionic energy because two pilots  
are needed to man it."  
  
Realization dawned on Noriko's and Kazumi's faces.  
  
"That's right," Benten said. "You'll be moving up to commanding your  
own squadron of Infernos...that is, if you have what it takes. However, I  
need a written guarantee that your high-minded disregard for obeying orders is  
under control. We can't afford you two destroying all of our Infernos.  
  
"Aye-aye, ma'am!!" Noriko and Kazumi saluted, beaming.  
  
* * *  
  
And truth be told. They did in fact NOT blow up the Inferno-X...  
  
Not quite!!  
  
*** The End ***  



	81. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Reunions, Reme...

Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha: "Reunions, Remembrances and  
Returnings"  
by Robert Geiger  
PHPN65A@prodigy.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E.B Kushnir  
fherriot@hotmail.com and kush1@iaw.or.ca  
**** **** ****  
Based on the series "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based on  
"Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES...  
  
"Uh...there are no writer's notes."  
  
"There's gotta be writer's notes!" Fred insists. "I always put them  
in mine."  
  
"I can't think of anything," Robert rubs the back of his head.  
  
"Give it a try."  
  
"Err...OK. I really hope you like this story. Comments and praise  
can be sent to PHPN65A@prodigy.com."  
  
"W-wonderful!" Fred mutters.  
  
"Flames go to gorgo@kwangju.net," Robert adds.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" flames erupt around Fred.  
  
"Just trying to inject some humour!"  
  
"Humour this!" Fred clobbers Robert with a Saturn Five, but he snaps  
his fingers and the mallet splits in half!!!!  
  
"That's not cool dude!" Robert is now dressed in outrageous 70s style  
clothing.  
  
A large metal foot suddenly lands on Robert. "Crush all enemies,  
Giant Robo!" Fred says on his impressive perch. "Now then, ON WITH  
THE...URK!!!!"  
  
Fred and Robo go down as EVA-01 runs up and smacks them with the  
Mallet of Longinus! Noriko leans her head in. "Both Robert and Fred are  
occupied at the moment, so I'll just fill in for the moment. Ahem, the list  
of children appearing: Mine: Jung-Freud (F), Jarec (M); Kazumi: Kocgh (M),  
Ajira (M); Mari: Marian (F); Kasua: Irad (M). This is a sequel to 'It  
Takes A Spark' and also ties in with 'Penpals.' The story starts about..."  
Noriko counts on her fingers, "...one year after ITAS and ends way after  
UY20YL!"  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Everything is all set," the middle aged, rotund man in front of  
Toren Smith said. "There's going to be a banquet tonight in celebration of  
the newly signed treaty. But unfortunately, only the higher ups are invited.  
I hope you understand."  
  
"Of course Mr. Wujcik," Toren's eyes roll. *Gophers and grunts don't  
mix with royalty,* he mentally added.  
  
The ambassador nodded. "But don't fret! Arrangements have been made  
at a local club to host you and your co-workers so you can get some sorely  
needed R-and-R. You deserve it!"  
  
"Thank you, sir," Toren said and took his leave of his superior's  
office. He exhaled and loosened his collar as he walked down the hall.  
*Sorely needed indeed!* he thought bitterly. *After busting my ass for weeks  
I can finally get around to doing some touring!*  
  
The Topeka native stopped off in a restroom and studied himself in  
the mirror while cleaning up. Tired blue eyes gazed out from a face burned  
by both Sol and Sen'a. His sun-bleached brush-cut blond hair was bleached  
towards an almost white-gold hue. Toren straightened his uniform and set out  
to enjoy his first free night since coming to Tere'na City.  
  
Toren probably would have remained on Earth if he hadn't been born  
with an incredible wanderlust. His down-to-earth parents encouraged him in  
his goal to become a teacher. Imagine their surprise when he decided instead  
to become a clerical assistant to the ambassadors going to sign treaties with  
the governments of Uru, Triton and Sagussa! Toren had raged through many a  
heated argument with his parents, who thought he was throwing his future  
away. He had passionately spoken of his heartfelt desire to travel. He  
pointed out that he could be one of the first teachers on Earth to teach  
about the history of other worlds...In the end, his parents had reluctantly  
given their approval, and so Toren found himself given the most menial chores  
of the bureaucracy.  
  
Errand boy.  
  
He regretted his decision almost instantly. He was usually stuck in  
one building steadily working and hardly ever getting out while everyone  
shuttled around from planet-to-planet and city-to-city. Thank goodness that  
Sagussa was the last stop for a while. His superiors had relaxed the workload  
a little and he was able to look around some. Although, again, not as much as  
he liked.  
  
Toren rather liked Sagussa. It reminded him a bit of Kansas with its  
dusty plains and bright sun. A world that was populated by the *daishi'cha,*  
women who were brought back to life by the Gatherer to start a new society and  
who avoided the mistakes which destroyed the Fourth Republic.  
  
One thing bothered him though. Not long after he had arrived, he had  
this feeling that he was being watched. This persisted even though he had  
travelled with his group to other cities. He kept looking about for someone  
who was staring directly at him. Nothing. The feeling persisted. He  
couldn't see any reason why though. He was basically a Dilbert,one of the  
faceless cubicle workers that populated nearly every company. Finally, he  
passed it off as a overworked mind imagining things. Besides, on a world  
where temperatures could easily reach the triple-digit range on the  
Fahrenheit scale, mirages and illusions were probably common.  
  
"Hey, Smith!!"  
  
The voice brought him out of his musings. He saw a group of his co-  
workers gathered in the lobby. No doubt ready to enjoy their time off as  
well. "You ready, Smith?" a rather sharply dressed Oriental wonders.  
  
"Sure thing, Keisuke!" Toren grinned.  
  
And the group headed out...  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you two don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, Oshoi'cha," a calm voice assures her. "I can find  
lodging elsewhere for awhile. Follow your heart."  
  
"Do the others know?" a high-pitched voice muses.  
  
"Well...no," the first admits.  
  
"I think this is how you two got into trouble the first time."  
  
"I'm absolutely certain that everything thing will go smoothly! Just  
be sure you don't mess up!"  
  
"Not a chance!" the third chuckled. "A certain someone needs to be  
taken down a few notches."  
  
* * *  
  
"Touring?" Keisuke sniffed.  
  
"Hey!" Toren was slightly offended. "That's the prime reason I  
signed onto this outfit."  
  
"Ya, ya!" Keisuke waved his hands. "But you got to fully immerse  
yourself when you visit distant lands. To fully appreciate what there is to  
be offered."  
  
The rest of the group, all young men since the women had decided for  
"a certain reason" to go to a different club, groaned. Keisuke's idea of  
"immersing oneself in the culture" was to chase anything that vaguely  
resembled a female. He had hardly stopped drooling since arriving on  
Sagussa!  
  
"You better watch yourself, Keisuke," a rather chunky co-worker named  
Steven warned. "A society that was started by women no doubt has ways of  
dealing with people like you. One hundred thousand to one...not good odds."  
  
Keisuke was unperturbed. "I never resist a challenge!"  
  
"I like a good challenge myself," a high-pitched voice said from  
behind them. "I trust you won't disappoint me."  
  
Everyone turned around...and looked up...and up...and up! Standing  
behind them was a very LARGE husky-skinned woman. Towering over the group,  
she was dressed in a standard Sagussan uniform, the red and gold of an  
engineer. She leaned down a bit and they saw glittering brown eyes peering  
out from a thick featured face that was framed in dark hair tied into two  
pigtails. Bright white teeth flashed as she gave the group a predatory grin.  
  
She was...formidable to say the least.  
  
"Uhmm..." Keisuke stammers. "Who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Mari, *daishi'cha* Fifty-eight-seventy-five."  
  
"*Daishi'cha*...?" Keisuke stammered.  
  
"Couldn't you tell?" Mari angled her shoulder down to show a series  
of numbers on the uniform along with a badge showing that she worked as a  
architect.  
  
"Well, I...!"  
  
"Expecting someone smaller?" Mari grinned. "Not all of us are little  
folk. We come from many races. I was a Gophentaxian. As you can see, we are  
a bit taller than most other races...though I am considered on the SHORT side  
for my parent race."  
  
"That's...very enlightening!" Keisuke was sweating profusely.  
"Um...it's been nice meeting you, but I have to leave now!"  
  
He turned as if to walk off, but a large hand snagged his collar and  
reeled him in, pressing him up against Mari's expansive chest. "Leaving so  
soon?" Mari leered. "I thought you wanted to immerse yourself in our culture.  
And what better way then one of those who you wanted to immerse yourself in  
show you around?"  
  
Keisuke's eyes bugged out from his head. "Err...Excuse me," Toren  
said.  
  
Mari leaned down so that she was face to face with Toren. "You have  
something to say?"  
  
"Not really!" Toren squeaked.  
  
Mari smirked. "Thought not," her face suddenly turned appreciative.  
"Say! You're not too bad looking," she prodded Toren's chest. "Care to join  
us?"  
  
The resulting dust cloud and Toren's rapidly vanishing figure gave  
her a definite "NO!!!!" "Humph!" Mari grunted. "Some people have no sense  
of adventure!" She turned to where the rest of the group had been standing.   
"And how about...now, where did they run off to?"  
  
Other then the noise of chirping crickets, Mari and Keisuke were the  
only ones remaining on the sidewalk! "Oh, well," Mari shrugged, then looked  
down at Keisuke. "Well, at least we can give each other our UNDIVIDED  
attention."  
  
Keisuke whimpered as Mari carried him down the street. *Mother!*  
  
* * *  
  
Toren leaned up against a lightpost as he stopped to catch his  
breath. His flight has taken him a good way across the city and now he was  
experiencing the unpleasant sensation of the adrenaline wearing off. "Had to  
happen!" he muttered. Keisuke had defiantly bitten off more then he could  
chew. He only hoped there would be enough left to learn something from his  
experience.  
  
Toren looked around the street, recognizing that he was in Kyonggh-  
Tere'na district. It wouldn't be to hard to find his way back but right now  
he just wanted to find a place to wind down and to get slightly blottoed. He  
turned his head and saw the bright lights of a sign that said SAKU'S,  
deciding that this was just what the doctor ordered. Going inside, Toren saw  
a rather empty pub with only a group in one of the cubicles and a rather  
bored-looking Tofunokoibito woman sitting behind the bar listening to the  
soft music wafting from the CD system. Toren walked up as the woman  
brightened on seeing him. She placed a coaster on the bar and nodded her  
head. "Good evening. How may I serve you?"  
  
"I'm in dire need of a drink," Toren grinned. "I hope you're well  
stocked."  
  
"Of course!" she replied. "Would you like something from Earth, or  
perhaps something more exotic?" She held a small selection of menus out like  
playing cards.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll play it safe this time," Toren drew out one that had  
several Earth beverages on it. "I'll take some Samuel Adams."  
  
"Excellent choice!" the bartender swiftly uncapped a bottle and  
filled a frosted mug for him. "Just tell me when you need anything else."  
  
"Thank you," Toren eased back in his stool and took a sip, letting  
the tensions of the day ease away.  
  
The sudden opening of the door and the loud group of voices signalled  
to him that the day wasn't over yet. He glanced over and saw a large group of  
*daishi'cha* enter, nearly all with the markings of the Sagussan military.  
*Urg!* Toren thought as he focused back on his drink. *So much for peace and  
quiet!*  
  
The sudden changing of the music to a loud blare drove the point  
home. He raised the glass to his lips for another drink when suddenly that  
same feeling of being watched passed over him. He knew it had to be someone  
in the newly arrived crowd, but still didn't know why he had that feeling.  
  
A pair of well-formed arms leaned on the bar next to him. "Oi, Mrs.  
Saku!" the new voice said. "I'll take my usual!"  
  
"Sure thing, Noriko," the Tofunokoibito woman replied and set a  
rather large snifter down on the bar and proceeded to fill it with a bright  
reddish-gold liquid.  
  
"Your with the ambassadors from Earth, aren't you?"  
  
Toren turned his head and saw a beautiful full-figured woman standing  
next to him with the sigils of a Warsuit troop commander emblazoned on her  
duty uniform. "Umm...yes," Toren nodded. "Just an errand boy, actually. I  
finally got some free time after all the negotiations were completed."  
  
"I saw that on the Webscape Three-D News," Noriko said. "I bet  
you're worn right out."  
  
"Definitely," Toren gazed a bit forlornly at his now empty mug.  
  
"Let me buy you a drink to celebrate!" Noriko called over to the  
other end of the bar. "Mrs. Saku! We need a refill here!"  
  
"Sure thing. What would you like?" she asked Toren.  
  
Toren looked at his mug and then Noriko's snifter. *Oh, what the  
heck!* he thought. "Let me have what she's having."  
  
Both women blinked. "You sure about that?" Mrs. Saku asked  
cautiously. "Ran-jugh is quite strong. It was made with the *daishi'cha* in  
mind."  
  
Toren measured the size of Noriko's snifter. "Well, just a little  
couldn't hurt."  
  
"A little then," Mrs. Saku put a shotglass in front of Toren and  
poured out a measure.  
  
*Beg for mercy,* Toren told his liver.  
  
As he started to bring the glass up, he heard a snickering behind  
him. "Hey, you!" a new voice said. "You better think twice about drinking  
that. Next thing you know, you'll be chained to Noriko's bed and wearing a  
dress!"  
  
Toren sputtered. Noriko's face turned red. Mrs. Saku just sighed  
and began putting the breakables away. "Mind your own business, Plastic  
Nipple!" Noriko snapped without turning around.  
  
Toren heard outraged sputtering behind him. "It's Plastic  
LITTLE!!!!" the voice growled.  
  
Toren swivelled around and saw another beautiful woman wearing a low-  
cut tight-fitting bodysuit, realizing this was Tita, the Fourth Fleet's ace of  
aces. She was indeed quite well endowed. "And you're the last to comment on  
anyone's size, Miss Bouncing Bustline!" Tita barbs.  
  
"Oh, sure!!" Noriko span around. "I may be big..." she hefted the  
objects in question. "But at least I can keep mine under control!! Yours  
look like their about to leap off and make a break for it down the street!"  
  
Loud laughter erupted around the room as Tita's face turned crimson.  
"YOU BITCH!!!!" she hefted a chair and lobbed it.  
  
Noriko easily dodged, but Toren wasn't so lucky. He collapsed as it  
bounced off his head!! "NOW YOU DID IT!!!!" Noriko launched herself at Tita,  
knocking over the table and ending up in a snarling heap.  
  
"BAR BRAWL!!!!" everyone yelled and piled into the fray.  
  
* * *  
  
The door to the apartment Noriko and Kazumi shared opened and Noriko  
walked in with Toren draped overher shoulder. She flipped on the lights and  
strode into the bedroom with her senseless cargo.  
  
Noriko hadn't stayed 'till the end of the brawl; only dallying long  
enough to stuff Tita headfirst into a trashcan before throwing Toren over her  
shoulder and heading up to the bar. "Can I use the back door?!" she asked  
Mrs. Saku, pausing with a hand on the kitchen door.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" the Tofunokoibito growled disgustedly.  
  
"Places to go, people to meet!" Noriko grinned and motioned to Toren  
with her head.  
  
Mrs. Saku sighed and shook her head. "Git!"  
  
Noriko hurried out for the mag-lev to Kyre'sha while Mrs. Saku pulled  
a large mallet out from under the bar and proceeded to bring order to her  
establishment.  
  
Noriko's room was rather simple, with a double bed, desk, bookshelf  
and a few items that she had collected over the years. A door led off to the  
bathroom which had a rather impressive tub sitting directly under a skylight  
that Noriko liked to look up through at the stars while she bathed in the  
darkness with a slightly wistful and sad expression on her face. Kazumi's was  
the same although she was content with bright lights and flowers that chased  
away the gloom.  
  
Noriko tossed the covers off and carefully laid Toren down. She  
noticed as she undressed him that he had a rather nasty bump on his head and  
vanished into the bathroom, emerging soon after changed to a robe and carrying  
a small water filled bowl and cloth.  
  
Noriko sat on the edge of the bed, dabbing the cloth on his head.  
"Why do I feel I know you?" she softly inquires. "Something has been  
whispering at the edges of my mind ever since I saw you...and I've felt even  
lonelier when I look up at the stars," Noriko's fingers lightly traced Toren's  
features.  
  
A small smile appears on Noriko's face as she stands up. "In any  
event, Toren Smith..." she lets her robe drop to the floor. "I have a feeling  
that we are going to have plenty of time to solve this little mystery."  
  
Noriko then slips into bed with him and then shuts off the light. As  
she snuggles up against him, her fingers brush against his battered  
forehead...  
  
* * *  
  
Toren's eyes fluttered open and he blinked and the unfamiliar  
ceiling. *Where am I?!!* was his first thought, his last one being of a chair  
that was on a collision course with his head.  
  
*Still alive after that?!* Toren reached up with his left hand and  
felt his forehead. Instead of a very sore spot, he felt just an unblemished  
surface. He was going to rub his head with his right hand but found it to be  
rather occupied.  
  
Toren's eyes widened as he saw the woman...Noriko?...dozing in the  
crook of his right arm. She had a somewhat mischievous grin playing around  
her lips and had her arm around his bare midsection. *I only thought this  
happens when you drink too much!* Toren grimaced and tried to ease out of  
Noriko's grasp.  
  
Noriko's eyes promptly opened and her grip tightened around him.  
"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, 'morning," Toren tried to gently pry her fingers off but she  
just twined them around his. Desperately trying to regain control of the  
situation, Toren tried talking his way out. "Did anything happen last night?"  
  
"Lots of things happened," Noriko answered.  
  
She was no help at all. "No, I mean after I had a chair hit me  
upside the head," Toren started getting a little irritated.  
  
"After you went down, I spirited you away to my apartment and gave  
you some first aid. Your head is now in perfect shape," she pressed a finger  
against his forehead.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Then why did you get into bed with me?"  
  
"Well, I can't sleep in my sister's bed," Noriko grinned. "Plus I  
had to make sure you stayed warm."  
  
"You don't use blankets?"  
  
"Blankets?" Noriko looked over the side of the bed at the objects in  
question now scattered on the floor. "My goodness! I completely forgot about  
them."  
  
A bead of sweat crept down Toren's head. "Well, thanks for helping  
me out," he started to get up. "But I really have to..."  
  
Noriko suddenly swung a leg over him. "Leaving so soon?" she said as  
Toren found himself pressed back down into the bed.  
  
Normally the idea of a beautiful nude woman straddling him was quite  
arousing. However, Noriko's particular choice of words and his current  
position made an image of Mari and a terrified Keisuke flash through his head.  
And since his eyes wern't on Noriko's face, he missed the arched eyebrow and  
knowing look cross over it. "Erk!" a trickle of blood crept out his nose.  
  
Noriko darted her head in and licked it off. "I don't think this is  
proper!" Toren stammered.  
  
It had to be his imagination, but he could swear that Noriko's body  
was heating up even though there wasn't a drop of sweat on her. "Not  
proper?" Noriko asked. "Not a proper way for an assistant of an  
ambassadorial entourage to act?"  
  
"I am fairly certain of that!" Toren wriggled a bit, trying to get a  
bit of leverage. "I can't stay."  
  
"You could leave," Noriko slid her hands from his shoulders to his  
chest in a heated path. "But then you couldn't do your job."  
  
"My job?" Toren's face was one large question mark.  
  
"Isn't that part of what an ambassador does?" Noriko asked. "To find  
out what the other party wants and can offer? And how both can come to an  
agreement?"  
  
Toren looked at her warily. "And just what do you want? And what  
can you offer?"  
  
"I want many things," Noriko said slyly. "But I can offer you  
something right now." She leaned her head down and whispered into his ear.   
"I know who's been watching you."  
  
She then licked his ear. Toren's toes curled. "Who?"  
  
"Someone somewhat important," Noriko said as she began eagerly  
nibbling on his ear.  
  
Noriko pressed her body into Toren's and he found rational thought  
becoming increasingly more difficult. Especially since his other 'brain' was  
determined to take over running things. "Why are they watching me?" Toren  
clenched his teeth as Noriko rubbed her body against him, her hardened nipples  
scraping a burning path across his chest.  
  
"Because they want to know about you," Noriko started lightly biting  
Toren's neck, licking where her teeth made indentations. "Ever since you were  
seen here. They wanted to know everything about you. They want you to tell  
them all about your life."  
  
Toren gasped as Noriko's teeth sent electric shocks through his  
body. "I just can't tell everything without knowing about who they are."  
  
"But of course," Noriko leaned back and lifted herself up. She  
reached down and gently grasped Toren, who cried out slightly. "We are most  
accommodating." And slowly sat down upon him.  
  
Toren's eyes screwed shut and he arched his back as he felt himself  
sink into her. His entire lower body was engulfed in a burning wave of  
pleasure that started sweeping up his body. It was almost painful to move,  
and he lay there gripping her legs as she rose up and down, sending the wave  
surging further up his body.  
  
Can you see?  
  
Toren opened his eyes as the voice and wave reached his head. His  
vision seemed to swim as he saw everything but Noriko being blocked out by a  
corona of flame racing around her body. The fire originated from where they  
where joined and crept up his body with a lover's caress.  
  
Can you see how much I'm willing to show you?  
  
Noriko opened her eyes and Toren found himself looking into twin  
stars.  
  
How much I'm willing to let you past my defenses?  
  
Flame danced around her lips which were still even though he heard  
her words.  
  
"Yes!" Toren felt as if he was going to explode. "You have nothing  
to hide from me. Nothing at all."  
  
Noriko leaned down until her face was a hair's breath away from his.  
"No secrets?" she asked, speaking this time, with flame licking at his lips.  
  
"No secrets," he answered.  
  
Then Noriko kissed him and his mind erupted in novafire...  
  
* * *  
  
Toren's feet made a brisk clicking on the sidewalk as he walked up  
the street to the apartment he shared with Noriko and Kasumi. His face was  
etched with a wide grin that spoke of the happiness in his heart and his  
hands were protectively wrapped around a bundle of flowers and a small box.   
Toren's friends were still amazed at the grin that was almost always on his  
face in one form or another. He seemed more alive as well, practically  
bursting with energy.  
  
Toren was a little surprised at this as well. Ever since that  
morning with Noriko...of which he could never clearly remember...he felt like  
a powerful car humming with a well tuned engine. He spent the entire day  
with her and returned to his office to get a chewing out for getting involved  
in a bar-brawl. Toren didn't mind and started making plans to quit his job  
once he could arrange something for himself on Sagussa. He mentioned this to  
his co- workers and got a round of chuckles and winks. Keisuke had been  
sitting around with a stunned expression on his face. When prodded for  
details on what happened, he just muttered something under his breath and  
wobbled off. Perhaps he would learn a little sensitivity after his ordeal.  
  
Toren's parents were distraught that he had elected to stay on  
Sagussa. He had assured them that he had signed up to take teaching courses  
with the Kyre'sha Province Education Department right after he quit his job  
and had been given their blessing to stay. His father, ever the observant  
one, had made a comment on hoping he would at last be settling down now that  
he had found what he wanted in life.  
  
Indeed he had.  
  
He had moved in with Noriko the very next day. He couldn't explain  
really why. Except that his heart was completely captured by her. He had  
never met a woman like her that made him act like that and cheerfully accepted  
his fate.  
  
Noriko explained later that she had been watching him ever since she  
first saw him. Her elder sister Kazumi and their friend Mari had been in on  
the plot to separate him from the others, something easily forgiven especially  
when there was so much gained.  
  
Like Jung.  
  
He had been stunned when Noriko had curled up in his lap and  
whispered that she was going to have his child. The thought of being a  
father had entered his mind at times but for it to be almost literally  
dropped in his lap was almost overpowering. His hands shook and sweat beaded  
up from his skin and all he could do was hold Noriko to him and revel in the  
pride swelling in his heart.  
  
Jung was born naturally rather then via the gestation chambers.  
Noriko named Jung in the tradition of taking Earth names of famous characters  
for themselves and their children. Although Toren had found Jung-Freud to be  
a bit odd, he found 'Jung' to be more then acceptable.  
  
Toren's life seemed to be complete. A loving companion, a child, a  
promising career. He looked down at the small box in his hand. All that was  
needed was the icing on the cake.  
  
Toren opened the door to the apartment. As he entered, he saw Kazumi  
reading on the couch. "Is Noriko around?"  
  
"Taking a nap with Jung-chan," Kazumi answered.  
  
She looked up from the book and noticed the box. Her eyes widened  
and she was going to say something when Toren held a finger to his lips. "I  
want to surprise her," he said.  
  
Kazumi nodded. "I hope this works out for both of you," she said to  
herself as she left to give them some privacy.  
  
Toren entered the bedroom and saw Noriko lying on the bed with Jung  
next to her. He grinned at their sleeping forms and crept up quietly and  
knelt at the edge of the bed. He kissed Noriko softly on the forehead. Her  
eyes fluttered open, a grin spread across her face as she saw him. "How are  
you both doing?" Toren asked as he slipped a finger into Jung's tiny hand.  
  
"Just fine," Noriko murmured. "Jung-chan went to sleep right after I  
fed her. How was your day?"  
  
"Excellent," Toren replied. "My classes went well. And I managed to  
do a little shopping."  
  
Toren brought the flowers up and Noriko inhaled their sweet scent.  
"Fire blossoms! My favourite!!" a sly grin appeared. "Is there some special  
event going on?"  
  
"Defiantly. There's been something I've been wanting to ask you,"  
Toren brought out the small box.  
  
"What?" Noriko asked as she leaned up.  
  
Toren opened the box. Inside was a ring with a fire opal surrounded  
by small diamonds on it. The gems caught a sliver of light coming through the  
shades and sparkled. "Noriko-chan, will you marry me?"  
  
Noriko's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the ring. She  
looked up at Toren and her reply was a whisper.  
  
"Marry...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"...him?!!" Kasua grinned over the videophone at Noriko.  
  
Noriko sighed at the beaming face of her penpal. She had been  
corresponding with the Kagamasei for a while. Exchanging e-mail, videophone  
conversations and recordings. Kasua was well aware of the affection Noriko  
and Toren had for each other. She didn't mind at all and had started making  
not so subtle hints that she wished to come to Sagussa and live with them as  
*marei'cha* to Noriko.  
  
Wanting *marei'cha* was jokingly referred to as "that time of month"  
among the *daishi'cha.* A feeling as inevitable as the sun coming up in the  
morning. Noriko and Toren had discussed Sagussan mores, and while he had some  
disagreements on how the *daishi'cha* lived he accepted Noriko's beliefs and  
lifestyle. Loving her was more important.  
  
The *marei'cha* topic was going to become a problem. Toren, knowing  
about this form of bonding, had believed his relationship with Noriko was  
"safe" since she had chosen him before she felt the urge to find a  
*marei'cha.* But it was never that easy. The feeling came whether you were  
involved with someone or not. Noriko had felt the stirring of love soon  
after meeting Kasua and it wasn't just a physical attraction. Kasua was  
intelligent and had incredible potential even though she was virtually  
uneducated thanks to that damned Kagamasei law making her little more then  
chattel. Kasua had told her that several of her friends were trying to  
arrange a way to flee Kagamasei and come to Sagussa to find their bond-mates.  
Something Noriko also wanted.  
  
"It's not as simple as that, Kasua-chan," Noriko said.  
  
"Of course not. There's guests to invite, reservations to make and  
you have to make sure to register those gifts."  
  
Noriko groaned and leaned her head against the side of the vidphone  
booth. She suddenly knew how Toren had felt when she had teased him in bed  
that day. "Kasua-chan...the Terran way of bonding is so different then the  
Sagussan way. I know he can accept how we live, but to be married and then  
find out that your wife still wants another...and to be with only one person  
for the rest of your life is so against the Sagussan way."  
  
"I'm completely aware how culture can be so wonderful and so horrible  
at the same time," Kasua lay her head down on her arms. "To be a twin of  
your brother was once seen to be divine. I should have lead a blessed life.   
But I live in silent terror that I could be cut down at any moment if my  
brother falls ill. I can leave my world behind with no regrets. And Toren  
was willing to change his life for you. If he wasn't, he wouldn't've  
proposed to you. And I'm sure he can accept me becoming your *marei'cha* if  
you just talk to him about it."  
  
"But..." Noriko toyed confusedly with the ends of her hair.  
  
"Noriko!" Kasua's eyes suddenly filled the screen. "If you don't  
marry Toren, I'll never talk to you again."  
  
"Kasua!!!" Noriko clutched her chest. "Don't be cruel!!"  
  
"I'm not cruel! I'm someone who loves you and someone who wants to  
see you happy. Toren loves you and I can love both of you. We mustn't let  
our differences spoil our love."  
  
Noriko silently nodded. Kasua grinned. "So what do you plan to do?"  
she asked.  
  
"I..."  
  
* * *  
  
"...do!" Noriko said to the priest.  
  
"And so by the power invested in me by God," the priest finishes, "I  
now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Toren lifted Noriko's veil and placed a passionate kiss on her lips  
which Noriko responded to eagerly. Loud whoops and claps came from among the  
audience as Noriko's squadron-mates cheered them on. More subdued clapping  
came from where Toren's friends and relatives were sitting as the first Terran  
wedding on Sagussa was completed.  
  
Noriko's squadron-mates were stunned when she announced that she and  
Toren were getting married. They knew that Toren was her child-mate, but to  
MARRY him was something they'd never considered doing with theirs. They  
thought that telling each other that you loved them...and PROVING it...was  
enough. Actually going through a complicated ritual was seen as almost  
regressive considering that many marriages fell short of "'till death do us  
part."  
  
She had heard of some of the reactions...  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this?" Tita asked as Mrs. Saku put some fancy envelopes in  
front of her and her friends.  
  
"Just a little surprise from one of your friends" Mrs. Saku grinned  
as she went over to another table.  
  
Tita opened the envelope curiously and saw a decorative card with the  
words, 'You are cordially invited to..." Tita opened the card...  
  
"***THE WEDDING OF NORIKO AND TOREN SMITH?!?!***"  
  
The entire building shook as everyone fainted in shock!  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
Noa sighed, watching Noriko stand before her getting her wedding  
dress made. Noriko's android double worked industriously with needle and  
thread. Noriko had insisted on a home-made dress instead of having one made  
at some factory. "Really, Noriko," Noa said. "I have to wonder where your  
mind is these days."  
  
"My mind is right inside my head," Noriko grinned, extending her  
arm. "Care to check?"  
  
Noa sighed again. She was doing a lot of sighing these days. The  
stresses of her role as Elder Mother kept piling up, with her growing number  
of children, Ataru and Lum leaving for Earth, the loss of Henry and  
Koishii...it was no wonder her hair was starting to turn grey! She had just  
come from a tense session with several diplomats from Uru who wanted aid in  
cleaning up the radiation from the nuclear missiles used against the Imperial  
Round on Toshitto. Plus reports on the rumblings several other nations were  
making towards them. Zephyrus had ben acting like an old lion who's turf had  
been invaded by a young rival; now that Sagussa had been shown to be less  
then indestructible, the Holy Republic was taking a harder stance with any  
treaties made between the two.  
  
When Noa had heard Noriko was going to marry her child-mate, her  
eyebrows shot up like most other *daishi'cha*. She would have passed it off  
for other more important things, but there were more mutterings that had to  
be dealt with. Such as people thinking the stunt Noriko and Kazumi had  
pulled years ago with testing the Inferno had burnt out their social  
programming (to which James had firmly said, "*Impossible!*"). They were now  
proposing tighter restrictions on immigration to prevent "Corruption of the  
Grand Design"...which would happen over Noa's dead body!  
  
"I am hoping you are aware of the possible consequences," Noa said.  
"Your both going to be living with a vast social rift between the two of you.  
Have you thought how this will effect your children and how other relate to  
you?"  
  
"I'm fully aware of what is going to happen, and what might happen,"  
Noriko said. "I'm going to marry the man I love. I doubt very much that I'm  
going to abandon the Grand Design to become a housewife...or start a fad for  
marriages, or that Jung will be tormented at school. As for the social rift,  
Toren was willing to come here to live with me despite this being a  
matriarchal society. It's only right that I make compromises for him as  
well."  
  
"I see," Noa sighed again.  
  
"You're upset?" Noriko asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Noa rubbed her arms.  
  
"I guess it's only natural that you are worried," Noriko said. "I  
heard that many mothers feel that they are losing their daughters when they  
get married."  
  
Noa was stunned. "Noriko!"  
  
Noriko turned to face Noa. "'Elder Mother' isn't just a title  
despite what others might think. Many of us gained our names from you and  
Ataru that day. And if that doesn't make us your children...I don't know what  
will."  
  
Noa's heart seemed to swell. "I...don't know what to say."  
  
Noriko smiled. "All I'm asking is for your blessing on my wedding  
day. And to give me away."  
  
Noa grasped Noriko's hand. "I will. You have my blessing. And may  
Lyna smile upon you both..."  
  
* * *  
  
...and so when Noa appeared to lead Noriko up the aisle, all  
mutterings were silenced. Noriko looked absolutely stunning in her wedding  
gown, which earned Toren many jealous glances.  
  
The couple swept down the aisle to the waiting hovercar at one end of  
Lima Squadron's hangar bay, which had been hastily converted to a makeshift  
church for the occasion. A gaggle of children lifted up Noriko's long train  
as they passed by well-wishers. Kazumi was waiting by the door with Jung in  
her arms. Kazumi had been more then happy to watch after Jung while Noriko  
and Toren were on their honeymoon and considered it good practice for when  
her time to become a mother came.  
  
Tita was at the front door with Unapuma and Anapuma. Noriko had  
since buried the hatchet between them and made sure they were the first to  
receive their invitations. "Gee, Noriko!" Tita grinned. "I don't know about  
this wedding stuff. Next thing we know, you'll start wearing underwear!"  
  
"Underwear?" Noriko grasped the hem of her gown. "You mean something  
like this?" Noriko lifted her skirt up to show the white lace panties and  
garters that matched her gown perfectly.  
  
The entire hanger shook as people fainted from shock...and some from  
the large amount of blood shooting out their nose! "What a woman!" Tita  
gasped at the bottom of a pile of bodies.  
  
"Toren," Noriko said. "Would you do the honours?"  
  
Toren grinned and slipped the garter off Noriko's leg and then handed  
it to her. Noriko held it over her head. "Heads up!" she yelled, and then  
tossed it into the air.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as eyes tracked the garter arcing through  
the air. "What was that for?" Tita asked.  
  
"I think we're supposed to try to catch it for good luck," Unapuma  
answered.  
  
"Isn't it undignified to dive for a piece of cloth?" Anapuma wondered.  
  
"TO THE MASTER'S KEEP WITH DIGNITY!!!!" a voice cried out. "DIVE FOR  
IT!!!!"  
  
Just as the garter started down, a mass of bodies leapt through the  
air and ended up in a very massive pile! The pile suddenly shook and bodies  
flew everywhere as Mari stood with the prize clutched in one hand. "Keisuke-  
kun! Keisuke-kun!" she called out. "It is a sign from the heavens!"  
  
This was followed by a scream as Keisuke made a break for the back  
door with Mari in hot pursuit! Noa shook her head. *My daughters...what  
shall I ever do with you?*  
  
Noriko and Toren entered the hovercar and waved to the crowd gathered  
outside the hangar as it pulled away. The hovercar flew up into the sky and  
towards the spaceport where they would take a honeymoon trip on a cruise ship  
before heading to Earth and spending some time at a quiet mountain village.  
  
Noriko curled up next to Toren. "Tired?" he asked.  
  
"No," she laid her head on his shoulder. She rarely got tired. A  
benefit of the boosting ability that made her and Kazumi the heart of the  
Inferno-X they piloted as commanders of Lima Squadron. She did sort of wish  
that she could just gently drift off to sleep without having to meditate  
first. "I can't get tired now, we have quite a journey ahead of us."  
  
"Still going here," Toren grinned. "I could go on like this  
forever." He said as he relished the sensation of flying as the hovercar  
swooped through the city.  
  
*Yes!* Noriko thought as she wrapped her arms around him. *We'll  
keep going no matter what...*  
  
* * *  
  
Noriko read the e-mail from Kasua and sighed. Kasua had said that  
the arrangements were about to begin and hoped that she would finally be able  
to meet Noriko, Toren and Jung in person. She also said that Noriko should  
now talk to Toren about her becoming Noriko's *marei'cha.*  
  
Noriko walked into the kitchen where Toren was getting a drink. She  
came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you doing?"  
Toren asked as he slid a hand along her arm.  
  
"Okay," Noriko kissed the back of his neck. "Toren, you know my  
penpal Kasua Tongapp?"  
  
"From Kagamasei right? How is she doing?"  
  
"Very well. She and a number of her friends are planning to arrange  
to leave Kagamasei and seek asylum here. Kazumi has also been told of this by  
her penpal Kumie."  
  
"And they're asking for our help?" Toren asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll be glad to help in any way I can," Toren said. "I suppose we  
need to be briefed on our mission."  
  
He chuckled. "There is something else," Noriko tightened her arms  
around Toren.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kasua wants to become my bond-mate."  
  
Toren was silent for a moment. "And how do you feel about this?" he  
asked in an even tone.  
  
"I want us to. I've been feeling an urge I've never felt before I  
met her. I do love her." Noriko's voice carried a small trace of fear.  
  
Toren turned around in Noriko's arms and gently stroked her cheek  
with his thumb. "Are you planning to talk to her again anytime soon?"  
  
"Yes," Noriko replied.  
  
"Can I talk to her with you? I think it's best I get to know her  
before she comes here."  
  
Noriko's eyes brightened. "Of course!" she hugged Toren.  
  
* * *  
  
Toren stood in the shadows in Tere'na-korgh near Lyna's grave as  
Noriko and Kasua kneeled on their prayer mats. Both awoke from their trance  
and embraced each other, drawing each other down next to the crystal coffin to  
make love as so many other lovers have done before them.  
  
Toren's eyes flicked away and he felt a quick sting of jealousy. He  
promptly kicked himself mentally for feeling that way. *Idiot! After all the  
times that this has been talked about between the three of us. After I still  
know I love both of them with all my heart...how can I have that feeling? I'm  
such a fool.*  
  
You're not a fool.  
  
Toren suddenly blinked as mists filled his vision and he found  
himself in the *te'a* with the glowing form of Lyna before him. "How could it  
not be foolishness?" Toren asked.  
  
"You see the woman you love making love to another. That is a  
natural reaction. If you were a fool, you would have never made it this far."  
  
"Your right, I can't let that eat me up," Toren said. He gave a  
small smile. "You know exactly what to say."  
  
"If it makes it any better, I've felt jealousy as well," Lyna said.  
  
"You?!!" Toren was amazed at the mere notion that Lyna could ever  
have a negative thought.  
  
Lyna blushed slightly. "When it started becoming tradition for  
couples to make love here, I felt jealousy that I could not make love like  
they did. But I came to realize that physical love is only a mere fraction  
of true love and I have all the love in the galaxy to sustain me."  
  
Toren smiled. "Leave it to you to solve all problems."  
  
Lyna gave a sly grin and whispered conspiratorially into Toren's  
ear. "When you're stuck in a chunk of glass, you learn to change the way you  
think very quickly."  
  
Toren was about to faint when a he was brought out of the *te'a* by a  
loud, "TOREN!!!!"  
  
Toren blinked and saw Noriko and Kasua looking at him with arched  
eyebrows and pursed lips. "I turn my back for one second," Noriko said with  
hands cocked on hips, "...and you're fooling around with another woman!"  
  
Toren hit the ground. "You didn't even wait for me to turn my back  
before getting down!"  
  
All three glared at each other before they suddenly felt very silly  
and laughed. "You're looking rather neglected, Toren-kun," Kasua mused.  
  
Noriko and Kasua beckoned to him. Toren's feet carried him where  
they lay. "You sure you're not tired?" he asked Kasua as he kneeled next to  
her.  
  
"Not at all," Kasua said as she slid her hand along his chest.  
  
It was true, her entire body hummed with a vibrancy she had never  
felt before. "I want to feel like this forever," she whispered as she touched  
her lips to his.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon, Marian!" Jung called as she ran down the hill.  
  
"Ah! Wait for me!" Marian yelled as she sprinted after her.  
  
Jung watched as her friend thundered down the slope. Even though  
Marian was about the same age as Jung, she towered over her friend. She  
inherited her height fromm her mother. This didn't seem to help her much in  
keeping up with Jung who ran circles around her and everyone else.  
  
Marian panted as she reached Jung. "Hey, Jung!" she said. "Let's  
rest for a bit."  
  
"Rest?" Jung pouted. "But we still haven't visited the orchard!" she  
pulled on Marian's hand. "I know you can make it!"  
  
"Well..." Marian started feeling better after the brief stop. She  
guessed that she had just got her second wind. "Okay. Do you want to stand  
on my shoulders?"  
  
"Sure!" Jung smiled as Marian hoisted her onto her shoulders and ran  
towards the trees in the distance...  
  
* * *  
  
"Marian! I need to get down and use the restroom."  
  
Both Marian and Jung had been spending quite some time at the  
orchard. They alternated helping the workers pick fruit...and then eating the  
fruit...and playing. Jung and Marian had been sort of a tag-team with the  
former on top of the latter's shoulders.  
  
"Okay," Marian said and set Jung down. Jung ran off to the warehouse  
while Marian stretched her shoulders tiredly.  
  
Jung came running back after a short while. "Marian! I'm back!" No  
response. "Marian?!" she called again.  
  
She suddenly saw Marian lying down on the ground a short distance  
away. "Silly! Are you sleeping?" Jung grinned as she went up and shook  
Marian.  
  
Marian didn't move however. "Marian!! You shouldn't go to sleep out  
here!! MARIAN!!!!" Jung shook Marian again.  
  
She suddenly froze as she saw Marian's face all pale and sweating.  
"Marian!!!" Jung cried. She shook Marian again and gaining no response, tore  
off to the warehouse. "Help!! Help!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"It seems like she fainted from overexertion," the doctor told Mari  
when Marian was examined at the hospital. "It is strange though. Jung said  
Marian was doing just fine after she left to use the restroom. Nothing  
serious has happened though. Marian just needs plenty of rest."  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief from the group gathered at the  
hospital. Mari took Marian home leaving Noriko, Toren, Kasua, Kumie, Kazumi  
and Jung in the office along with the doctor and Misato. Kazumi's twins Kocgh  
and Ajira, along with Noriko and Kasua's newborn sons Issac and Irad, were in  
daycare.  
  
"So," Toren mused. "Why are we all here? Wasn't it a simple case of  
fainting?"  
  
"No, it wasn't," Misato said. "You were not here when it happened.  
But the symptoms that Marian suffered were exactly like those Unapuma had a  
number of years ago. Marian's case seemed a bit unusual so her case was  
checked with the hospital's computer files. The symptoms were confirmed as  
extreme exhaustion. But it was also noted that this particular situation had  
happened when Unapuma was in prolonged contact with Kazumi and Noriko. And  
noted the research I had conducted on them when they were training for their  
new Warsuits. That is why I have been called in."  
  
"So it seems that Jung has the same ability as Kazumi and I?" Noriko  
asked.  
  
"It seems so," Misato sighed. "But this seems to be a bit more  
serious. Unapuma didn't have this extreme reaction. Either it was from  
Jung's and Marian's age or some other factor hasn't been determined. I do  
think it's time that we get to the bottom of what exactly this 'boosting'  
ability is. I should have continued the research but ran into military  
politics who wanted the project moved along ASAP, and so I dropped it. But  
now there is nothing standing in the way."  
  
Misato pulled out a folder. "I decided to do some more checking into  
Noriko and Kazumi's background and pulled the back-up files Henry had on the  
*daishi'cha.* In the files, Henry had found both of you in the wrecked  
remains of an unidentified fighter ship."  
  
"Though you were found fifty years apart, Kazumi first and Noriko  
later, Henry then discovered that the wreckage belonged to the same craft.  
Further examination revealed you both to be Terran in all aspects and so that  
was how you were classified even though Terrans had never developed the  
technology to get out that far. Henry guessed that you both were just from  
another race that is very similar in genetic makeup."  
  
Misato turned a few sheets over. "Regeneration went well. Although  
due to brain damage you both sustained, there would be heavy memory loss.  
Social programming went without any problems. It was noted that your first  
memories would begin when you emerged from the regeneration matrix."  
  
"That's true," Noriko said. "Neither Kazumi or I remember anything  
of out past lives."  
  
Misato nodded. "Henry makes no note of any special abilities beyond  
the standard enhancements the *daishi'cha* receive. Possibly the  
regeneration and programming triggered something, it's impossible to say  
right at this moment. I would like to run tests on Noriko and Kazumi first.   
Toren, Kumie and Kasua would come later since they don't have the ability but  
suffer no adverse effects due to bonding. Jung's case is that she has gained  
this due to her being Noriko's child. And Kocgh, Issac, Irad and Ajira will  
not be tested due to their young age. Is this okay with you all?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Excellent," Misato smiled contently. "I'll have  
things prepared ASAP and will notify you when we're ready."  
  
As everyone filed out of the office, Misato mused. *You could do a  
lot better if you wanted to conceal something, Henry. And even if they had  
suffered brain damage, reconstruction of past memories wouldn't be that  
difficult. Why were you hiding something?*  
  
* * *  
  
Noriko and Kazumi lay down on side-by-side diagnostic tables. Over  
their heads were scanners that would examine them and relay the information to  
the waiting computers. Small electrodes were also attached to their temples,  
chests and arms. Misato stood by a bank of monitors with some assistants.  
Toren, Jung, Kasua and Kumie were sitting in the observation booth overlooking  
the room.  
  
"Let's get started," Misato said.  
  
The machines hummed to life and the scanners moved up and down over  
Noriko and Kazumi's bodies. Data scrolled past on the monitors which was  
quickly stored by the computers.  
  
This isn't going to work, Noriko psi-linked to Kazumi.  
  
No it won't, Kazumi replied. We'll have to find it on our  
own.  
  
"Please don't psi-link," Misato said. "It's interfering with the  
readings."  
  
Both Noriko and Kazumi gave silent nods to each other and grasped  
hands. Instantly they slumped back on the tables. "What?!!" Misato gaped as  
the readings went wild. "You two! Why can't you listen for once?!"  
  
She went over and grabbed Noriko's arm to shake her out of it. As  
soon as she touched their minds, she froze as she was drawn into the swirling  
image of flame and of their shadowy forms going deeper and deeper...  
  
* * *  
  
"When I grow up, I want to be the captain of a starship, just like my  
papa!"  
  
The first thought was of a young girl, gazing up at the stars where  
her father flew. Only able to come back once a year for her birthday. But  
she never despaired. And hoped one day she could fly by his side.  
  
And so she worked towards her dream. Through joy, pain and  
humiliation. She gained a sister who gave her strength. And flew out to the  
stars together like a small spark of light against the blackness...  
  
Death. A wall of death that approached without malice or mercy. All  
light was snuffed as the wave of flesh rolled across space, and only the  
bright points of light stood to hold it back.  
  
Love. The first love, of shy glances and second hand kisses which  
brought hope to the isolation of space.  
  
Death of love. Because of inexperience the love was snuffed out and  
replaced by shame and sadness, which became determination and fed the spark to  
a bright flame against the darkness.  
  
Peace. Of a brief time where they could rest under the sun and live  
in the same time as everyone.  
  
But once again the wall of darkness advanced. And the sisters  
escorted what would loose oblivion against the wall, for there was no other  
choice.  
  
Of despair, of another love that was flickering weakly home, one that  
might not survive from the sisters' prolonged absenteeism.  
  
Of love that brought hope. And the fire turned into a blazing sun  
that became the heart of a titan that scattered the darkness before it.  
  
Of peace. One sister left to live with love for a short while. Her  
place was taken by a friend whose head was wreathed in flame. Who helped  
watch for when the darkness returned.  
  
And it did return. In such a magnitude that a machine was built that  
would tear a hole in space and suck the darkness into one even deeper. And  
piloting it was the other sister, who came to stand at the end with the other.  
Against the darkness that swallowed the bright points of hope that stood  
against it. But always, the sun blazed brightly against it.  
  
But the last hope was damaged. And so the sisters had to descend to  
its heart to trigger it and in doing so doomed themselves to never see the  
ones they held dear again. For time would pass them by while they raced away  
from the widening jaws of oblivion...  
  
* * *  
  
"Everything is going as planned," Noriko said as she watched the  
Gunbuster thrust away from the growing black hole.  
  
"Hmm..." Kazumi replied absently. She was silently gazing at the  
origami hanging her students had given her.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm blared. "Space-warp detected!" Kazumi said,  
instantly snapping to attention.  
  
"Next to us?" Noriko gasped. "How?"  
  
Suddenly, space warped next to them. And a huge being resembling a  
giant caterpillar lunged out, with its flesh burning off its body. It opened  
its jaws as it hurled itself at them, energy bulging from its internal  
cannons.  
  
"It's going to kamikaze!" Kazumi shouted. "Defense!"  
  
Noriko reached behind her and the Gunbuster mimicked her motions.  
She drew her arm in front of her and the Gunbuster drew out...tattered cloth!  
  
The monster slammed into the Gunbuster and fired a point-blank blast  
that blew the mammoth machine in half. Noriko heard Kazumi scream which was  
echoed by her own as the side of her cockpit caved in and she felt a jagged  
piece of metal slam into her side.  
  
"NO!!!!" Noriko screamed as blood burst out of her mouth. She thrust  
her left arm forwards and drove the Gunbuster's arm into the monster's head.  
Armour plates blew off and rods slammed into it. A blast of energy shot into  
the monster's head which blew it apart and destroyed the last arm!  
  
Noriko felt no joy, for she was struggling against the pain that was  
spreading up her body. Her hand groped at the metal spike that pinned her to  
the wall.  
  
"Onee-sama?!" she groaned. "Onee-sama?!"  
  
No reply, the screen showed nothing.  
  
"Status?" she addressed the computer.  
  
"*Systems failing,*" the computer's voice said, unconcerned of its  
own demise. "*Collapsar engine nonfunctional, all systems from Buster Machine  
One nonfunctional. Life signs of Kazumi Amano terminated.*"  
  
Noriko wailed at this. "*Life support systems failing,*" the  
computer continued.  
  
*I have a choice of my deaths,* Noriko thought bitterly to herself.  
*Blood loss, suffocation or freezing.* "Outside view."  
  
A flickering image of a starfield appeared before her. The stars  
were visible and still. They were no longer in warp. "Location?" Noriko  
whispered. A chart flickered into view, showing them to be far from the  
galactic centre.  
  
"Communications possible?"  
  
"*Attempting,*" the computer beeped. "*Unable to establish  
communications.*" A short whir. "*All functions will fail in two hours. Due  
to extreme blood loss, Noriko Takaya's life signs are failing.*"  
  
"Enough!" Noriko snapped.  
  
The computer fell silent. Noriko looked out at the stars. She would  
stay like this, looking out at the bright points of light that were so far  
away even though they seemed so close together. She felt so alone.  
  
"Jung, Kimiko, Takami...I'm so sorry..."  
  
And the light was extinguished...  
  
* * *  
  
...then soon reborn.  
  
"*Fascinating,*" a British-like accent mused...  
  
* * *  
  
"AUGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Both Noriko and Kazumi screamed as their bodies arched up from the  
tables. Misato fell to the ground stunned as she came out of the vision.  
Noriko and Kazumi shot straight up, the electrodes tearing off their heads as  
they looked wildly around the room, their gazes fell upon each other.  
  
"Onee-sama!!"  
  
"Noriko!!"  
  
Both women leapt into each others arms and slumped to the floor  
sobbing. Misato was helped to a chair. "Lyna's Soul!" she whispered. "Who  
are they?!"  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of running feet. The door burst open  
and Noriko and Kazumi's family rushed in with distraught looks. They rushed  
to the pair and swept them up in a mass embrace. Slowly the sobbing stopped  
and they all sat on the floor with their heads pressed together.  
  
"What's happening?" a technician asked Misato.  
  
"Don't bother them," she replied. "This needs to be handled by them."  
  
Shortly, the group parted with Noriko and Kazumi wiping away their  
tears. Noriko looked at Toren. "How could I ever forget you?" she stroked  
his face. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Toren smiled and held her hand. "I never forgot you, and I followed  
you here. It cost me my memories for a while but it was worth it. And there  
is nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"May I ask what is happening?" Misato said.  
  
Kazumi turned to her. "As you have seen, Noriko and I were the  
pilots of a Warsuit-type vehicle called the Gunbuster. When we were attacked  
after triggering the Black Hole Bomb, I was killed and Noriko critically  
wounded. Somehow, we ended up in another place. Perhaps due to the effect of  
the Bomb and the failure of the collapsing engine that was supposed to take us  
home." She then sighs. "Another reality, no doubt since there has never been  
a record of Earth being involved in a war of such magnitude. And after that,  
we died. Somewhere along the way, the parts of the Gunbuster housing us were  
separated. Henry picked me up first, then Noriko fifty years later and we  
became *daishi'cha.* Why we never remembered until now I don't know. And  
Henry is no longer here to tell us why."  
  
"Toren here..." Noriko added, "...was my first love. I guess he just  
followed me here waiting for the chance when we could meet again. Just like  
you, right Jung?"  
  
"Of course, Momma!" Jung grinned. She suddenly had a much more  
mature look about her, especially in the eyes. Her smile faded to a more  
sombre mein. "I grew old waiting for you. All of us grew old looking up at  
the skies for the ones who gave our future back. I died so lonely," she  
sighed.  
  
"With all these reunions," Kumie said with a small grin. "I'm  
surprised that Coach isn't here."  
  
"My husband," Kazumi said in answer to Misato's questioning look. "We  
had only a short time together that we could show our love. But our hearts  
are content and he is at rest."  
  
"It seems we have even more questions," Misato said as she rubbed her  
temples.  
  
"Quite a bit more," Kazumi said. "But as for the talent Noriko, Jung  
and myself possess...I guess we just pass along our inner fire. We'll just  
have to learn to be more careful."  
  
Noriko and Jung nodded. "And so now what?" Misato said as the group  
picked themselves up.  
  
"Now...we go back to our homes here," Noriko said. There were more  
questioning looks. "What happened in our past still needs to be dealt with.  
There are questions that need to be answered. But not until we can live full  
lives here as we were unable to before."  
  
"So do I still have to call you 'Mom?'" Jung asked as the group filed  
out the door.  
  
"I should hope so!" Noriko grinned.  
  
"Oh well, I guess being a kid again isn't so bad," she sighed.  
"Although I looked much better with red hair."  
  
"Your hair looks just fine," Noriko said.  
  
"I guess you're right," Jung then looked down her blouse. "I wonder  
if my breasts will be as large as they used to be?"  
  
Everyone fainted!  
  
* * *  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Somewhere in space. Year 30 of the first age of Ataru'cha.  
  
Numerous ships hovered in the darkness while stars shone around them.  
Many were Sagussan, with the sleek form of the "Ossa'cha" in front. On the  
bridge, Ataru Moroboshi sat in the shipmistress' chair. His gaze moved down  
to the group that stood looking at the viewscreen in front of them. Kasua  
Tongapp, Kumie Allak, Toren Smith and their children Jung Freud, Jarec, Irad,  
Kocgh and Ajira, now fully grown and beginning to start families. They all  
stood together and watched the shape on the viewscreen.  
  
It stood like a giant sculpted out of obsidian. A dark titan with  
the symbol of the phoenix emblazoned on its upper chest which matched the  
starburst design that formed its head. And inside, at its heart, two people  
sat together with their thoughts...  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you see when you look up at the stars, Noriko-chan?" Kasua  
asked. Noriko, Toren and Kasua lay together in the large tub that was under  
the skylight in their home with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Although they're far apart," Noriko mused, "When you look at them  
another way, they fill the sky and seem so close together."  
  
"No matter how far apart some people are," Toren twined his fingers  
through hers. "They always carry the thoughts and love of those close to  
them. So they are never more then just a thought away."  
  
Noriko held both closer to her. "Yes, your light will always be in  
my heart, as I have passed my light to you..."  
  
* * *  
  
Noriko opened her eyes and smiled softly as she glanced over at  
Kazumi, who was wandering in her own thoughts...  
  
* * *  
  
Kazumi sat silently as Ataru read the folders that sat on the table  
between them. After closing one file, Ataru sat back and let out a breath.  
"Amazing. I had no idea that something like this could ever exist. How did  
you come by these?"  
  
"After Noriko and I regained our memories," Kazumi began, "I began to  
wonder why they had been suppressed and so accessed the files Henry had  
stored. I purposely asked for specific information on myself and Noriko,  
along with the Gunbuster. The first thing I saw was an apology."  
  
"Henry had a specific reason?" Ataru asked.  
  
Kazumi nodded. "He said he was frightened when he examined the  
remains of the Gunbuster, because it reminded him so much of the machines of  
destruction employed during the Clone Rights War. He wanted to destroy all  
traces of it. But he changed his mind when he talked to Noriko and I before  
erasing our memories."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Kazumi sighed. "The Gunbuster was created because there was no other  
choice. The Earth of my reality was facing a force that would not talk,  
would not stop, it existed only to reproduce and would've swept Earth clean  
of all life just so they could feed. We were forced to make weapons that  
kept getting faster, bigger, deadlier. And it wasn't enough. We not only  
had to rip planets apart, but to tear apart the heart of our galaxy."  
  
Kazumi wiped away a tear. "Henry suppressed our memories and  
destroyed the Gunbuster because there was no foe here. No foe to keep the  
Gunbuster as a last resort. To give something like the Gunbuster to the  
*daishi'cha* when they already had so much would be courting disaster.   
Because the *daishi'cha* are such a young race, we aren't able to look back  
and learn from our mistakes like we can with the Fourth Republic."  
  
"But Henry realised something good was gained. The technology amazed  
him and he knew that if used correctly it could do great good. He had plans  
for the Collapsar engine to be modified so that it could be available for  
all. It could cut travel time to a fraction of normal transwarp speeds. And  
he had designed the Inferno and Inferno-X as scaled down versions of the  
Gunbuster to be a potent addition of the Warsuit Brigade. And he knew that  
if the Gunbuster brought us here, it could take us back. Thus he left a key  
in us so that even though our minds would forget, our souls wouldn't. And  
kept files on his modifications to our technology, most notably the  
Supernova."  
  
"A more reasonable version of that monstrosity I had in my hold  
once," Ataru grinned as he quoted Henry. "But still, why have you brought  
this to me? If you want any assurances or authorization, Noa would be more  
than happy to give it."  
  
"Because you have had personal experience with a weapon of last  
resort...and what drives one to make one."  
  
"The Cyborg?"  
  
Kazumi nodded. "I could practically see the drool off the  
technicians' mouths when they saw the plans for the Collapsar engine, although  
they almost had fits when they saw the Supernova. I came to you to ask that  
you do whatever you can to make sure the Supernova is used only as a true last  
resort when it is made. That it only is used when all will be cast into  
oblivion otherwise. For you are *daite'cha,* and your word will be heeded."  
  
Ataru nodded. "I will do all I can to make sure of it."  
  
Kazumi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
Kazumi opened her eyes and looked over and Noriko and smiled,  
squeezing her hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, Onee-sama."  
  
Kazumi opened communications with the "Ossa'cha." "We're ready.  
Activating collapsar engine."  
  
"Acknowledged," came the reply.  
  
Deep inside the Supernova came a rumbling, a display of the systems  
showed a light pulsing in its centre...  
  
* * *  
  
"Collapsar engine climbing towards prime levels," came the report on  
the "Ossa'cha." "Warp capability will soon be reached." The technician had  
a confused look on her face as she stares at Ataru. "I don't understand how  
this will get them home."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the Supernova, Noriko and Kazumi grasped each other's hands.  
They slumped back in their seats with peaceful looks on their faces...  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly the screens on the "Ossa'cha" flared. The light turned into  
a ball of flame that pulsed in time with the pilot's hearts. "Warp capability  
ready!" the report came. "Readings are going to go off the scale. It's just  
like when they were testing the Inferno!"  
  
"Their hearts," Ataru heard Jung say. "Their hearts will bring them  
home."  
  
Her face beamed as she clasped Toren's and Kasua's hands and were  
joined by Kumie and the others. All aboard suddenly felt a wave of love wash  
over them. For a moment, they were all connected by the *te'a* and saw the  
form of the phoenix appear around the Supernova. And they received a promise  
in their hearts, that their loved ones would return to them. And they would  
not have to keep looking up at the stars waiting for them.  
  
They would be able to keep them in their own future.  
  
Space suddenly seemed to fold and the Supernova moved it aside as if  
parting a curtain. Passing beyond it from this reality to another. Suddenly,  
all screens went blank, showing nothing but empty space and a residual energy  
that was quickly fading. "No sign of the Supernova!" came the report.  
"Computer's coming up blank with what happened."  
  
"They just went home for a while," Toren said. "Just for a little  
while to say hello to those who have waited for them to come home."  
  
"Home," Ataru hummed, then nodded. "Let's all go home, to the ones  
who wait for us."  
  
The ships turned and leapt through the vastness of space to home,  
leaving the stars shining brightly against the darkness...  
  
*** The End (?) ***  
  
**** **** **** ENDING NOTES: I'd like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating  
"Urusei Yatsura;" Fred Herriot and Mike Smith for creating the world of  
"Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year" and its sequels; E.B. Kushnir for editing  
it all; and Gainax for creating "Gunbuster." And for those who wonder "When  
did Noriko and Kazumi return to Earth?" Well...watch the OVAs to find out.   
^_^ **** **** ****  



	82. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Newgrange (sid...

A year ago. Shoghran'dai, Tere'na.  
  
"Chief! Look at this!!"  
  
Windy spits up a glob of dust-encrusted mucus from her mouth as she  
crosses the wind-blasted plain toward one of the trenches the archaeology team  
had drilled into the rock. The small group, investigating the plateaus north  
of the Forge for the earliest signs of migration from the Fourth Republic's  
birthplace, had been working over Shoghran'dai for the last two years.  
  
Two things were against them. First, the once-fertile soil had been  
dried and crushed into soft shale by a combination of thermonuclear bombs and  
the detonation of Eisen'a millennia before in the Clone Rights War. Second,  
even with the return of vast oceans and lots of water, the plateau was as  
throat-scorching dry as the Sahara. Digs were only scheduled for the early  
forenoon before the brutal heat and absence of moisture made any intensive  
labour impossible.  
  
"What is it?" the archaeology chief peeks into a trench. "Find  
something interesting?"  
  
"Look for yourself," the woman grins.  
  
Windy steps into the trench. Awaiting the Terran-turned-Sagussan is  
a menhir-like rock turned on its side, approximately five metres long by three  
wide. Its limestone surface carved with a psychedelic scrawl of circles,  
diamonds and triangles. Between the shapes were glyphs that seemed simple  
compared to the modern form of Sagussan writing. "Did you date this?" she  
inquires.  
  
"Between the sixth and seventh ages of Parun'hwac," her companion  
sighs. "Approximately 70,000 years ago."  
  
"Find something?" a male voice parrots Windy's question as footsteps  
are heard.  
  
Windy smiles as Komeru Moroboshi leaps into the trench. For her and  
the Archaeology Group of the Science Ministry, having a *daimon'cha* whose  
uncle was a full-time explorer of lost places was a double windfall. Given  
their lack of practical experience, Sagussa's small band of archaeologists  
were always willing to turn to outside sources to assist them in better  
understanding their world's shrouded past. And Komeru, who couldn't wait to  
start breaking into other worlds' secrets, was always a phonecall away.  
  
The archaeology chief and the digger give him a rundown of what they  
found, then allow Komeru the chance to inspect it. "I doubt we could  
understand these glyphs, right?" he traces his fingertip over the characters.  
  
"I doubt they understood them millennia ago," Windy sighs.  
  
"What can you tell me of Parun'hwac?"  
  
"Socially chaotic, migratory time similar to the time between the  
collapse of the Roman Empire and the start of the Middle Ages period on  
Earth," Windy muses. "According to legend, the ancient kingdoms formed by  
Ram and Atar just fell apart, allowing the people to discover their own path  
to self- understanding. As a new social understanding grew, new nations  
emerged and, with the advent of scientific understanding, allowed the Fourth  
Republic to forge its first world government."  
  
"Transitory time," he hums. "Curious. I'd say this was the guard  
rock of a tumulus."  
  
"You mean we're in an ancient cemetery?" Windy muses.  
  
"I think so. Any idea what Shoghran'dai was used for back in those  
days...or were those records lost?"  
  
"Near as we could understand, it was the assumed centre of a semi-  
nomadic kingdom called Nyoogranj'sha," Windy reports, then cups her chin with  
her thumb and index finger. "S'funny. In the latter ages of the Fourth  
Republic, many people looked on Nyoogranj'sha the way you look on Atlantis or  
Avalon. No one had any real written documentation of its existence, but the  
oral and written legends of the place were profound."  
  
"All legends have some basis in fact, Windy," Komeru muses, then  
notices the scorching white ball ascending over the western hills. "In the  
meantime, we better find some way to protect this, then shut down for the day.  
Sen'a's looking a little nasty."  
  
The Sagussans nod...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha  
"Newgrange"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based  
on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story is inspired in part by my wanting to write a story on the  
Classmates Daishi'cha (named from the "End of Summer" gang) and an interesting  
book I just picked up called "How the Irish Saved Civilization" by Thomas  
Cahill (ISBN 0-385-41849-3).  
  
2) The people of Nyoogranj'sha (Newgrange) speak with an older dialect,  
hence whenever they refer to any *daishi'cha,* I'll use the proper  
Romanization of Sagussan sounds.  
  
3) The historical Anghya is the first bard of the Fourth Republic,  
having lived thousands of years before Lyna. Her name is derived from the  
guardian goddess of Newgrange.  
  
4) A reminder of Sagussan time:  
  
hi - day = 20 hours 54 minutes  
igh - tenth-day = 2 hours 5 minutes 24 seconds  
fung - hundredth-day = 12 minutes 32.4 seconds  
daigh - second = 7.524 seconds  
matagh - tenth-second = 0.7524 seconds  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Today...  
  
The winds blasting down the slopes of Tahrah'sha gently lift the  
warrior princess' flowing hair as she strode purposefully to the line of  
painted warriors. The rabble before here didn't scare her. Half were the  
transformed insects who had been felled by arrows dipped in the magic elixir  
the druids used in their healing spells, now slave warriors of Rooahan'ee.   
The others were serfs, probably pressed by local lords to serve their idiot  
queen Ahlil in lieu of sending their own children. No challenge.  
  
Taking a breath, Math of Nyoogranj'ee focuses on the enemy force.  
Exceptionally tall and broad-shouldered even for one of this world, she was  
adorned in the light armour of a mounted warrior, perfect for fighting on and  
off the backs of the long-necked reptiles everyone typically called  
"five-feet" for their maddening gallop, which could at times discharge even  
the most experienced rider. Already, she could smell their fear, their awe  
on seeing who had come to face them.  
  
Good. Time to press it home.  
  
Drawing her windreaper, Math crouches in a two-hand block stance,  
blade aimed at those before her. "Your sewer-queen failed to pay the proper  
respect when she demanded we surrender our prize stormwalker for her use, not  
to mention the proper payment for his use! If she is such a coward as to send  
slaves to answer my response to her insult, then I give you one chance to lay  
down your arms and walk away! If you don't take it...you die!"  
  
She says no more. Wordlessly, the serfs and slaves drop their  
pitiful weapons and bolt from the plain, leaving behind a lone man mounted,  
suddenly wondering where his army had disappeared. Turning to face Math, he  
cries out as she slams into him, knocking him off the quintopod to smash him  
head-first against a rock! Math tumbles out, returning to her foot as she  
sheathes her weapon, then looks at the small company of swordspeople who had  
accompanied their princess to today's battle. "Have one of the druids put the  
elixir in this one!" Math snorts as two carry the stilled man away. "I need a  
new pet to amuse me."  
  
"Princess, this is the Prince Ahlilrei!" one stares at her. "He is  
the eldest of Ahlil's children!!"  
  
Math sneers. "He WAS the eldest of Ahlil's children, Mahah! His  
spirit fled him 'fore the rock stove in his useless brain! 'Sides, he was an  
idiot; Anghya Herself wouldn't've allowed him to sit on Rooahan'ee's throne.  
Off with him; I want to play with him tonight before Meehogh visits my  
dreams."  
  
"At once," Mahah nods understandingly as the corpse is dragged off...  
  
* * *  
  
...and Miho's eyes open.  
  
Exhaling, the botany technician rises, stretching herself as she  
slips out from under the covers, then crosses to the window to gaze on the  
twinkling lights of Ly'sha City. Her curly rose-red hair cascaded haphazardly  
over her creamy gold shoulders, in much the same style as Math wore her hair.  
  
A year had passed since the dreams began, when Miho had begun to be  
transported out of the Dreamscape to another world, a world that by all  
standards of logic should only exist in myth. Yet the smell, the sweat, the  
passion of the princess of Newgrange were too vivid for Miho to forget.  
Sagussans remembered their dreams better than other races; the Dreamscape  
guaranteed that. And Miho certainly didn't want to forget Math. Five  
centuries of searching for her special soul-mate seemed at an end...  
  
...if she could only figure out HOW to find Newgrange!  
  
* * *  
  
"Faster, Satomi."  
  
The Gladiator pilot puffs as she picks up the pace on the treadmill,  
hands to her side to keep balance as she pressed into the last hundredth-day  
of her annual physical examination endurance test. Designed to last a  
tenth-day, the run was equal to a Terran marathon. If you couldn't hold up,  
you were deemed a risk to your squadron and denied flight status. Satomi,  
one of Sagussa's ace of aces, had never failed once. She wasn't intent on  
failing today.  
  
The grey-haired woman concentrates as she allows her mind to slip  
into the haze of the *te'a,* drawing Its strength to complete the test with  
flying colours. Her legs become a blur as the treadmill is forced to catch  
up to her. Seconds fly past until finally, a voice barks in her ear,  
"STOP!!!!!!"  
  
Satomi stops, forgetting she's on a treadmill. A *crash!* indicates  
her in a pile of empty crates. "*Kide'ne!!!*" a voice snaps. "What were you  
thinking of?!! Lyna's Soul, don't lose concentration like that!!"  
  
"Th-thanks, Misa," Satomi takes the offered hand, then leaps to her  
feet, wiping herself off. "Well, do I pass?!"  
  
The chief physical education officer of the Defence Force stares at  
her pad. "Yeah, you passed. Better than last year's test. Good work," she  
pats her friend's shoulder.  
  
Satomi nods, then walks over to take down a bottle of spring water as  
Misa motions Tita onto the treadmill. "Now, cut it out with using the *te'a!*  
This is an endurance test, not a chance to show off your mental skills!" Misa  
growls, her brown eyes flashing in warning. "Understand, Flightmistress?"  
  
"Aye-aye, Shipmistress," Tita grins. Technically a civilian, Misa  
was given honourary shipmistress' rank by the Navy to mark her importance.  
"Still, how did you suppose Satomi-chan and I managed to pull off all those  
hundred-kill fights?!"  
  
Misa mutters something incoherent under her breath, then hits her  
stopwatch. "Go!"  
  
Tita starts off. Satomi grins as she finishes the rest of the water,  
then begins a cooling down exercise. Still in good shape, she congratulates  
herself. Physically twenty now, she was still in her prime, perfect material  
to pilot Gladiators. Her eyes, the shade of distant storm clouds, linger  
longingly on the slender woman now being tested. Tita was physically two  
years younger, her dark auburn hair cut short save for ridiculously long  
sideburns she allowed to hang loose under her helmet, brown eyes now fixed on  
the holovision cubicle before her.  
  
Misa turns it on, displaying the tactical schematic of First Defence  
Squadron's last fight, against pro-*Asan'on* pirates who'd got too close to  
Earth for the United Nations' comfort. Between Tita and Satomi, they had  
racked up a dozen frigates and sloops, which put their victory tally close to  
the 500 mark, not to mention winning for both the U.N.'s Meritorious Service  
Medal. It was a decent scrap, quite one-sided since the Ipraedies had no  
supply line to support their pathetic rebellion against the *Dowe'on*-led  
republic that had overthrown the late Emperor Schwartz.  
  
Still some worlds couldn't accept that Earth wanted to follow its own  
path, Satomi shakes her head. Seven years since the Battle of Uru showed how  
much the Sagussans were willing to go to protect their distant kin elsewhere  
and there were STILL people trying to revert things to the bad old days before  
Foundation Day. Morons, the whole lot. Well, they'd get theirs soon enough.  
  
"Tita-chan, I'm going to the cafeteria and get something to eat,"  
Satomi rises. "See you in nine."  
  
"Right," Tita nods.  
  
"Want something, Misa-chan?"  
  
"I'll be okay," Misa smiles.  
  
Satomi nods, exiting the exercise room to one of the main corridors  
bisecting Sen'sha Seven's main atmospheric dome. Constructed during the early  
days of Stage One, the dome had been driven as deep as the Forge's dome  
burrowed into the bedrock of Tere'na, guaranteeing its long life. Besides,  
comets and asteroids were rare in the Fourth Stellar Cluster. Finding a  
vending machine, she selects a can of himgh-tagh, then spots a slender woman  
sunning herself under UV lamps in a nearby park. Smiling, she walks over.  
"Hey, Mai, don't get burned."  
  
"Hello, Satomi-chan," Mai gazes up from her book, smiling.  
"Congratulations. You and Tita going to celebrate later?"  
  
"Yeah, down to Otimtim's. You and Misa coming along?"  
  
"Sure," Mai nods, stretching before slipping on her uniform. "You  
want to do what we normally do?" she grins.  
  
Satomi sighs. In the early days, the couples would do the wild thing  
after Tita and Satomi breezed through their endurance tests. Now with nine  
children between them, it was usually a quiet dinner in Ly'sha City, then  
pick up the kids from school and the daycare centre. "Pity we can't do it  
anymore."  
  
"Pity," Mai straightens herself, then slips on her gunbelt. "Besides,  
it's as enjoyable watching the little ones play. Still, I'm glad you and  
Tita chose to live with us instead of elsewhere."  
  
Satomi nods. The personnel of First Defence Squadron and the monitor  
"Virgin'cha," the Fourth Fleet elements assigned to guard Sen'sha Seven, had  
the choice of whichever province they could live on back home; space-warps  
guaranteed that both crews could be on their ships and ready within minutes of  
a muster call. Tita and Satomi chose Ly'sha since the latter was good friends  
with Misa and Mai, along with a dozen others who'd taken their names from the  
same video game/home movie Ataru had played long ago. "So am I," she notices  
the book. "What're you reading?"  
  
"'Patriot Games,'" Mai smiles. "I get books brought in on the  
Tere'na-New York shuttle; can't stand reading a datapadd especially since he's  
such a good writer. Movie sucked, though."  
  
"Usually does," Satomi laughs as she relaxes, taking in the misty air  
of a nearby fountain. She blinks on seeing Miho come up, an antigrav cart  
before her laden with plants. "Hi, Miho-chan! What're you doing here?"  
  
"Hi, everyone," Miho stops. "Just delivering some flowers to the  
offices here. Mai-chan, is Misa-chan's office open. I'll get her flowers put  
in right away."  
  
"Go ahead," Mai nods, then blinks. "Wait a minute. Misa-chan didn't  
order those windreed flowers, Miho-chan. She wanted the red sunflowers; she's  
allergic to windreed."  
  
Miho blinks, then gazes at the pale tan flowers on her cart marked  
for Misa's office. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she claps her cheeks. "Silly me, my mind  
slipped! I'll get those changed as soon as I can! Excuse me!!"  
  
She heads off. Satomi and Mai watch concernedly. "You know, that's  
about the sixth time I've seen her do that," the latter muses, turning to her  
friend.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mixing up her flower orders," Mai muses, her brown eyes narrowing.  
Miho, as a botany technician, ran a small flower shop in Ly'sha City along  
with a tree farm some distance from the provincial capital. "And it's always  
windreeds she brings in."  
  
"Isn't that funny," Satomi muses. "Before, she was always dead on  
with her flower orders. What's up?"  
  
"I don't know," the Force Two sergeant hums. "But I'm going to find  
out..."  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Mai saunters down Tara'sharong, Ly'sha City's main strip, to  
Anghya Flowers, Miho's shop. Already, the pink-haired botanist was  
disassembling her stand for the night, her twin daughters Soo and Kee  
pitching in. Mai quickly ducks behind a wall. "I don't know what got into  
me," Miho chastises herself as she lifts the empty shelves into the shop. "I  
should know by now that Misa-chan's allergic to windreed; I was the first one  
to find out. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You were thinking of Mashi again, Mama," Kee grins. "You know Mashi  
likes windreeds."  
  
Miho blushes. *'Mashi?!!'* Mai gapes, her eyes widening.  
*Impossible...Miho?!*  
  
"I must have," Miho sighs, then gazes at her children. Her lack of a  
bond-mate spelt few children for her family. That would hopefully soon  
change.  
  
Mai blinks as she scrambles away. Wait until the others heard this!  
  
* * *  
  
If there was one thing on Sagussa as strong as the *te'a,* one legend  
said, it was the ability for rumour to fly across the planet at transwarp  
speeds. Such is proven that evening when the news of Miho's supposed bonding  
billows out. The *daishi'cha* had, in the wake of their reunion with Ataru,  
formed cliques, groups composing of people who took their names from the same  
TV show, movie, OVA or video game. Miho's clique numbered thirty-one people,  
most living in Tere'na and Ly'sha. Two of those lived in a private home a  
kilometre from Miho's apartment.  
  
A unique family lived here. On rare occasions, the Gatherer found a  
mother-daughter couple in his search for women. If the mother was still  
quite young and matching all the other necessary criteria to be a  
*daishi'cha,* Henry wasn't adverse to taking both the mother and the  
daughter. The regeneration matrix regressed the mother's age, similar to  
what happened to Honey's bond- mate Hunba. After they emerged from  
cryosleep, the two living in this home elected to live together as a family.  
  
Yui was now working the stove, preparing a nice meal for her, her  
mother, three siblings and four children. The door opens as a voice calls  
out, "I'm home!"  
  
"Dinner's almost ready!" Yui calls out.  
  
"Thanks," Misakonodokyuu...Misako to her friends...walks to her  
bedroom, slipping off the lab coat she wore as a nurse at the Ly'sha City  
Hospital. "How was work today?"  
  
"Okay," the technician from the Second Fleet Construction Unit nods.  
"We're building the mock ups of the new Class Three ships. Construction  
should begin very soon."  
  
"That's nice," Misako walks into the kitchen, then blinks as the  
holophone rings. "I'll get it!" she walks over, then presses the  
RECEIVE/TRANSMIT button. "Hello?!"  
  
"Hi, Misako-chan," Misa appears on the screen. "You're not going to  
believe this one! Miho-chan's got a dream lover!!"  
  
"A dream lover?" Misako blinks, then turns to her daughter. "Did you  
hear that, Yui-chan?! Good for her!"  
  
"That's nice, Mom...wha?!" Yui stops, blue eyes widening, then she  
bolts to the phone. "MIHO-CHAN'S GOT A DREAM LOVER?!?!?!"  
  
Misa is blown down by Yui's shout! Ever since the Classmates clique  
formed, the raven-haired Gomianite-born woman has held a crush on Miho.   
Seven years later, Yui hadn't got much anywhere; both had been too busy. But  
now...now, could it be actually happening? "Ouch!!" Misa groans, getting  
back up. "Yeah, Mai-chan overheard her daughters talking about her Mashi.   
You know Miho-chan wouldn't do anything without telling all of us now, so  
that means she's dreaming about this one!"  
  
Yui blinks, her eyes glittering. "Thank you, Lyna!!!" she leaps up  
and down, then takes microphone in hand as a spotlight falls on her. "At  
last! Seven years of lonely waiting over! My heart is whole, my children are  
safe and finally, I can claim the one I love so much!! Oh, I knew my dreaming  
of you would convince you of my true intentions, my beloved Miho! Soon, soon,  
my precious one, I shall give myself body and soul to you...!!"  
  
Sobbing interrupts Yui's soliloquy. She turns to see her mother on  
her knees crying. "Mom, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy!" Misako sobs. "My sweet little girl's getting  
bonded!! Oh, this is such a wonderful day!"  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because...because..." Misako sniffs, then wails, "...WHO'S GOING TO  
TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN I'M OLD AND GREY?!?!"  
  
Yui and Misa faint!  
  
* * *  
  
At the Ly'sha City Spaceport, Tita and Satomi sigh as they gaze on  
the ship before them. A pre-Clone Rights War Type 63 courier, obsolete even  
by Lyna's time, the vessel had been in storage aboard the "Gihan'cha" at  
Den'sha Two. Considered unusable by the Navy when the fleet had been brought  
back, Tita and Satomi saved it from the scrap pile by turning it into their  
pet project. Now rechristened the Republic of Sagussa Starcraft "Cha Cha  
Maru" after the ship Tita's namesake was captain of, the vessel had undergone  
five years of heavy refitting. When both retired from being Gladiator  
pilots, Tita and Satomi intended to open their own cargo business. Smiling,  
the couple walks up to the woman now gazing at the avionics housing. "How's  
she look?" Tita asks.  
  
Izuminodokyuu shrugs. "Not too bad. If you ever get this hunk of  
junk flying, Tita-chan, it'll be a miracle!"  
  
"I thought you liked working on this old girl," Satomi hums.  
  
"I do," Izumi sighs, wiping her brow, then pops open the access  
panel. "But that doesn't guarantee something fifteen millennia old will  
operate with any degree of success. We've had to replace 66 percent of the  
parts on this tub...and there are few parts for this class of ship still  
available; she was the only Sixty-three at Den'sha, remember?"  
  
"It don't matter," Tita smiles. "You're the best engineer in Ly'sha,  
Izumi-chan. If you can't get her flying, no one can!"  
  
"Flatterer," Izumi laughs as she pulls out her toolbag. "Okay, Tita-  
chan, pop up to the bridge and monitor the avionics panels. Satomi-chan, go  
down to the main computer to make sure all the programs work. I'll do the  
analysis here."  
  
"Okay," both pilots head into the ship.  
  
Izumi grins as she gazes at the nest of wires, motherboards and ODN  
chips before her. Vosian-born, she was a scrappy tomboy with short black  
hair and blue eyes. The mother of three, she was assistant engineer at  
Second Fleet Construction. One of those children, Paran Aizudo Moroboshi,  
now walks up to her, a basket full of cookies in hand. "Hi, Mama!"  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," Izumi kneels to kiss her. "What are you doing  
here? Is your homework done?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Auntie Misa called."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"She says Auntie Miho has a dream-lover."  
  
"Oh, that's nice...eh?!" Izumi stops, then gazes at her. "What did  
you say?! Miho-chan has a...?!"  
  
"Dream-lover!" Paran smiles. "Auntie Yui's really happy about it,  
too! She's gone over to bond with Auntie Miho right now!"  
  
"Oh!" she blinks, then turns back to the avionics panel. "Well, it's  
about time...!"  
  
She stops, eyes widening as her scream shakes the spaceport to its  
foundations. "***WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?!***"  
  
You can guess what Izumi's feelings for Yui are!  
  
* * *  
  
"There you go!" Miho spreads the blankets over Kee's dozing form.  
"All ready for another voyage to the Dreamscape."  
  
She kisses her, then slips the covers over Soo before heading out of  
the twins' bedroom. Sighing, Miho walks into her room, slips out of her duty  
jumpsuit, then puts on her off-duty uniform. "Oh, what a day!" she yawns,  
then heads into the living room. "Time for a good book, then bed!"  
  
Before she could get far, a black-haired blur slams into her! Miho  
then finds herself receiving a storm of Yui's kisses. "Hi, honey!!" the  
latter grins. "I'm here!!!"  
  
She swallows Miho's mouth wholesale. The botanist gags as the  
engineer takes her breath away, then pulls back. "Yui!!! What are you doing  
here?! Cut it out!!!"  
  
"Oh, Miho, sweetie, I knew you'd come to see it sooner or later!!"  
Yui sobs happily as she crushes Miho with a bearhug. "I knew you'd realize  
how much I loved you and came to bond with me!! Now we can be together for  
the rest of our lives!!!"  
  
"Is that all...WHAT?!?!?!" Miho barks, throwing Yui off her. "WHAT'S  
THIS ABOUT ME BONDING WITH YOU?!?!?!"  
  
The brunette looks confused. "But... you've been dreaming about  
me!! I'm your dream-lover, right?!"  
  
"You?!" Miho blinks, then shakes her head. "What makes you think I'd  
want anything to do with you, Yui?! You're a friend! I don't want you as my  
bond-mate!"  
  
A heart shatters on Yui's head. "You... don't...want...me?" she  
gasps, her eyes glistening with tears, then she wails, drowning Miho with a  
torrent to equal Niagara Falls! "WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! SHE HATES ME, SHE HATES  
ME, SHE HATES ME, SHE HATES ME!!!!!!"  
  
"Wait, wait...!!!" Miho waves...  
  
...then is blasted down when a monstrous head appears. "***MIHO, HOW  
DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME, YOU SANDPANTHER-THIEF?!?!?!***"  
Izumi bellows imperiously.  
  
"Who says anything about my...!!"  
  
Izumi is bear-hugging Yui. "Yui-chan, you must reject her!!!" the  
engineer pleads. "She's not fit to be your bond-mate!!! Let me fill the  
gaping hole in your heart!!!"  
  
Yui kicks Izumi into the ceiling! "I'd rather bond with a  
nightlizard than you!!!" the technician snaps. "I want Miho!!"  
  
"But it's not you...!!" Miho gasps.  
  
The door opens to reveal Yoshikonodokyuu, Yui's co-worker. "Miho-  
chan, is this true?!!" the bespectacled twentysomething Wasurite-born  
technician hugs the surprised botanist. "So where is she?!! When did you two  
get bonded?!! Well?! Well?!!"  
  
"Um, she's not here...!"  
  
"Yoo-hoo!!" Yoshiko calls around the living room, trying to overcome  
Izumi and Yui screaming at each other. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!  
Don't be shy!! We're Miho-chan's friends and we want to meet you!!!"  
  
"She's not here...!!" Miho cries out.  
  
"Miho-chan!!!" Natsukonodokyuu, a raven-haired Vosian-born  
psychologist based in Ly'sha, races in next, party favours in hand. "We're  
here!!! Where's the lucky girl?!!"  
  
"She...well, you see...!"  
  
"Miho-chan, you sly vixen!!" Chiharu, a green-haired Yaminokuni-born  
external affairs official, races in next to embrace her friend, having flown  
in from Tere'na when she heard the news. "You gorgeous girl!! Where's the  
lucky lady?!! Well?!!"  
  
"She...I, um...!!" Miho gasps.  
  
Sure enough, everyone else of her clique stream in, jabbering  
excitedly about Miho's good "fortune." The botanist shudders as several  
stream into the kitchen to get snacks prepared, others move furniture around  
to clear out a space for a party, and the rest try to calm Izumi and Yui.   
Miho sits in the middle of this tornado, shaking her head as she is  
overwhelmed by her visitors and buries her face into her hands.  
  
Tita and Satomi then step in, staring at the wild scene around them,  
then the shaking woman in the middle. Sighing, the former draws her pistol,  
then fires a blast into the ceiling (fortunately, Miho had a top floor  
apartment)! Movement stops as eyes turn confusedly to the two pilots. "I  
think Miho-chan's trying to say something!" Tita sighs.  
  
Everyone looks at Miho, who breathes out in relief. "Thank you! As  
I was trying to say, I'm not bonded to anyone!!"  
  
"What?!!" Mai blinks confusedly. "But Soo-chan and Kee-chan said  
that you were dreaming about a Mashi!! That means you're either bonded or  
about to be bonded...!"  
  
"To me!!!" Yui bearhugs Miho.  
  
Izumi grabs Yui and tries to yank her off. "Yui-chan, let her go!!  
It's me you want, not Flower Child here!!"  
  
Miho shoves them both off. "Get off me!! I'm not interested in you,  
Yui!! Who gave you that crazy idea?!"  
  
Yui stares at her, then starts to cry. "Why?! What's wrong with me,  
huh?! I'm cute! I'm nice!! Why don't you want me?!"  
  
"Because I want Math!!" Miho snaps.  
  
"Who's Math?!" Natsuko demands.  
  
Silence falls as thirty-one pairs of eyes lock on her. "My dream-  
lover," Miho shrugs.  
  
"So where is she?!" Yoshiko wonders, then blinks. "Wait a minute! I  
don't recall a *daishi'cha* by that name!"  
  
"Is she an outsider?!" Misa wonders.  
  
"Um...y-yeah, you can say that!" Miho laughs embarrassingly.  
  
"So where is she?!" Mia asks. "Who is she?! Is she someone you just  
met?! Someone you heard about?!"  
  
"Details, Miho-chan!" Karen, a blonde, brown-eyed Yehisrite-born  
chief history tech from Tere'na, urges. "We want details, girl!! Where's she  
from?! Who is she?! Well?!!"  
  
Miho sighs. "Okay, okay! Math is a princess of Newgrange!"  
  
Silence falls...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"My Princess."  
  
Math smiles from her herb-scented bath, seeing her visitor. "What is  
it, Mahah?"  
  
Mahah bows, then waves in her companion. Math's eyes widen on seeing  
Ahlilrei saunter in. Dressed only in a loincloth, the muscular lad, around  
twenty by Terran reckoning, stares emptily at the princess. This was typical  
of those who faced the burning fire of the magic elixir Karee and her fellow  
druids used to heal wounds, even mortal ones...and erase memories. "Who are  
you?" Math smiles lightly, relaxing in the bath.  
  
"I am your servant, my Princess," Ahlilrei bows.  
  
"And your name is?"  
  
"I have no name, my Princess."  
  
"Good. I will call you Rocgh."  
  
"I am Rocgh, Princess," he bows. "Your humble servant. May I give  
you pleasure?"  
  
Math smiles. "You may."  
  
Smiling blankly, Rocgh slips off his loincloth, steps into the bath  
to prepare to please her. Mahah sighs as her mind drinks in her beloved  
princess' growing lust. Oh, to be the mysterious Meehogh, wherever she lived,  
and to be the one Anghya Herself promised to be Math's heart-mate. Such a  
lucky woman.  
  
She then blinks on realizing that she was standing in the princess'  
privy watching Math have fun with her new servant when she should have  
business elsewhere. Bowing respectfully, Mahah quickly makes herself  
scarce...  
  
* * *  
  
"Newgrange?!!"  
  
Miho nods, staring at the confused and surprised looks on her  
friends' faces. By now, they had all shifted into the main part of the  
living room. Misako and Sachiko, another mother-turned-*daishi'cha,* had  
served snacks and drinks. Miho's daughters, awakened by the excitement, had  
dozed off in Misa's and Satomi's arms. The botanist gazes at her friends,  
sensing their reaction.  
  
For many, the response is confusion; understandable since Newgrange  
was seldom discussed among the modern Sagussans. Karen and Minori had very  
surprised looks on their faces, screwed with a touch of concern. Natsuko was  
more concerned; as the local psychologist, hearing of a dream lover who had  
haunted Miho's dreams for a year could be seen as troublesome. Izumi smiles  
with delight. Given Yui's behaviour from earlier, Miho understood why; if she  
wasn't available, Yui was free to bond with her supervisor.  
  
And Yui herself...  
  
She surprises Miho. Instead of blind jealous rage or wild-eyed  
sorrow, there is a melancholic acceptance. Forgive me, Miho gently prods  
her telepathically, then nods to the others. "Yes. Math is a princess of  
Nyoogranj'ee, a small kingdom on Newgrange. I assume it's a planet,  
somewhere. As to the where or how, I don't know. But I'm convinced," she  
turns to Karen and Minori, "that in spite the commonly held belief that  
Newgrange is myth, it's there."  
  
"We are not disputing your beliefs, Miho-chan," Minori draws off her  
round-framed spectacles to reveal her wide brown eyes. The Vosian-born  
archaeologist runs a hand through her rose hair, braided like Kuruminodokyuu's  
into side pig-tails. "After our discovery at Shoghran'dai, we are convinced  
that something like Newgrange did exist sometime in our planet's distant past.  
As to what happened to it, that is the mystery. If this modern Newgrange  
exists elsewhere, it would be quite exciting to locate it and study it."  
  
Chiharu's golden eyes flash in warning. "I wouldn't advise it,  
Minori-chan. In fact, I'd advise against that."  
  
"May I ask why, Chiharu-chan?"  
  
"Because if Newgrange exists, it must be at the post-Classical stage  
of technological development," Chiharu warns. "Remember, we grade worlds  
using the stages of Earth's development as a reference point. Even the  
thought of GOING there is violating the Non-Interference Directive." She  
then turns to Miho. "Miho-chan, the instant you realized that Newgrange was  
real, you should've reported this to someone in authority."  
  
"What?!" Miho snaps. "Wait a minute! I don't recall External  
Affairs being elected to become the Thought Police! What gives you the right  
to dictate what I should dream about?!"  
  
Some of the others wince; to be called "thought police" was one step  
above being a half-life on this planet. "I didn't say to break off contact  
with this person, Miho," Chiharu sighs. "But what if some information has  
leaked through your growing bond with Math? What if she spreads that  
information out and that causes catastrophic changes in Newgrange society?  
That would be OUR responsibility, Miho!"  
  
Miho sighs. In spite her blunt approach, Chiharu had a good point.  
"She doesn't care about technology, Chiharu-chan! I'm just a florist; what do  
I know about Gladiators or building cities in the sky or anything like that?!  
Besides, Math's a little too busy right now to concern herself with expanding  
her knowledge. She's fighting for her kingdom's very survival right now!"  
  
"What's happening?" Kurumi wonders.  
  
Miho sighs. "Nyoogranj'ee, her kingdom, straddles some very  
important trade routes between the northern and southern parts of her home  
continent. Normally, most of the kingdoms treat hers with great respect to  
keep those routes open. However, about three months ago, they got into a war  
with their southern neighbour Rooahan'ee. In fact, she just captured the son  
of Rooahan'ee's queen and turned him into her personal slave. You can bet  
things are going to heat up very fast when Queen Ahlil gets wind of that!"  
  
"What's this war all about?" Satomi asks.  
  
"Well, near as I can figure, Queen Ahlil wanted Math to loan her  
Nyoogranj'ee's prize stormwalker for a year so she could impress the southern  
kings into how great she is...but because she didn't ask nicely or didn't  
offer the right tribute, Math refused her. That's when it started."  
  
Everyone looks dumbfounded. "Starting a war over THAT?!?!" Ako, the  
brunette Yaminokuni-born personal assistant to Benten, gasps in shock, then  
shakes her head. "Lyna's Soul, that takes the cake!!"  
  
"It's true," Miho sighs. "Chances are good Ahlil might get some of  
the neighbouring kingdoms into an alliance and take down Math all at once.  
But...I don't know how successful she'll be."  
  
Silence falls as everyone considers that. "Still, this will have to  
be reported," Chiharu sighs. "If you are in psychic contact with another  
race, it means they possess Sagussan-levels of telepathy and empathy. There  
are grave implications no matter how they could look on us."  
  
"If they are descent of Nyoogranj'sha, then they are Sagussan,  
Chiharu-chan," Minori interrupts. "Perhaps the only intact sample of the  
Fourth Republic still around."  
  
"True," the external affairs official sighs. "I better call Kaede in  
the morning and give her the news..."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Soo and Kee are laid under the covers. Miho sighs,  
then gazes at Yui. "Thanks for helping clean up."  
  
"My pleasure," Yui smiles as they step out of the twins' room,  
relaxing on a sofa. "Tell me about her."  
  
"Math?" Miho pours some tea. "She's very nice...and very brave,  
too. A good fighter; she could probably give Lufy and Priss a run for their  
money. But...she's sad, too."  
  
"Sad?"  
  
"Yeah," Miho sighs, gazing at the stars and the spirals of distant  
galaxies through her veranda windows. "She didn't want to become the  
kingdom's champion, to go out there to fight every creep that came along  
wanting to prove how tough he is. Math wants to have peace, wants to live a  
nice life. But...because of where she is, she doesn't know how to get it."  
  
"That's really sad. So why you of all people? What made Math try to  
contact you?"  
  
"I don't know," Miho gazes at her guest. "Math attributes it to  
Anghya, the goddess of Newgrange. Everyone there thinks that if something  
happens, Anghya willed it."  
  
"Any relation to our Anghya?"  
  
"Minori-chan once told me that our Anghya took her name from the  
ancient mother goddess of Tere'na," Miho muses. "I guess when Math's people  
were moved to their Newgrange, the belief in Anghya went with them. I guess  
Minori-chan's salivating at the chance to go to Newgrange and see it for  
herself."  
  
"Yeah, she would feel that way," Yui smiles. Every time the clique  
got together, Minori wailed about the frustrations Sagussa's archaeologists  
felt at being unable to dig up something that could hint at the civilizations  
that lived prior to Gisan'cha and the classic age of unification before it,  
Senhan'yuth.  
  
An awkward silence falls as they gaze on each other. "Why didn't you  
tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to, so many times," Yui bites her lips. "Mom and I got  
together after Foundation Day and went off to build our home. But as time  
went on, I decided I wanted something for myself. I mean, part of me doesn't  
want to leave Mom, but part of me wants to geton with it. I know Tomomi-chan  
wants to bond with Mom but won't as long as I'm around. And...you are very  
beautiful, Miho-chan. I can sympathize with Math because I know pretty much  
what she wants."  
  
"Thank you," Miho smiles, then stares at her. "Yui-chan, what about  
Izumi-chan? You know how much she loves you."  
  
"That girl?!" Yui snorts. "Forget it!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Everything!" Yui stands, walking to the window to gaze at the city  
around them. "Izumi's a pretty demanding person to work for under normal  
circumstances. I can't believe Tita-chan and Satomi-chan sweet-talked her  
into helping them get the 'Cha Cha Maru' into operation! She's such a damn  
perfectionist! She's also violent! I don't understand why she doesn't  
muster into the Pathfinder Brigade given the times she loves to get into  
fights when she goes to Crossroads! I don't want that sort of girl as my  
bond-mate; I couldn't trust my children with her!"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know how to be calm," Miho advises her. "Maybe  
she's scared, like Lufy was before she bonded with Catty. You can't judge  
someone by surface feelings, Yui-chan. Can't you give her a chance?"  
  
"Maybe I could back when my children weren't involved. I don't think  
so now."  
  
"Koo-chan and See-chan go to school with Paran-chan," Miho muses.  
"They say Izumi-chan's a very nice mother. She'll know how to behave when  
children are involved."  
  
Yui sighs. "Maybe I'm afraid. It...it doesn't feel right between  
Izumi and me, Miho-chan. It does feel right between you and me," she gazes at  
her. "That's what I feel."  
  
Miho sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"If what you've reported is true, this could be a very serious  
problem."  
  
Chiharu nods, sitting beside her two senior officers, Kaede and  
Kaori. The three were in the council chambers of the Hall of the Republic in  
Tere'na City. Across the round table, Sakura had her hands clasped together  
in silent contemplation. Nearby, Benten looks agitated. "Damn right it's a  
serious problem, Sakura," she turns to the prime councillor. "If someone has  
that level of psychic power and is contacting us, what's to stop them from  
contacting someone more knowledgeable than Miho?"  
  
"Lum, what's your reading on this?"  
  
The head scientist sits back for a moment. With her is her deputy  
Wendy, Windy (representing Archaeology) accompanied by Minori, and Ifurita,  
the chief of the Te'a Studies Group. As one of her sub-duties, the  
Tritonian-born Ifurita analyzed the impact of foreign minds entering the  
Dreamscape, which was ruled in part by the *te'a's* influence.   
"Understanding the political situation on Newgrange should be a priority  
here. Once we locate the planet, rover units should investigate right away.   
Other than that, I refuse to speculate without additional data."  
  
"Ifurita, how far could a Sagussan-trained mind transmit messages?"  
Kaede asks.  
  
Ifurita sits back. "Well, it all depends on the level of self-  
control the subject would have. The more powerful the psi or the more she  
could understand the *te'a* and Its impact on things, the greater the  
distance. The most powerful psis on this planet have reached out to sixty  
thousand parsecs on a good day when they threw all their concentration behind  
it. For instance, during the Planet of Shadows mission, the *ashi'cha* was  
distracted by Princess Kurama, which prevented her from learning of the  
*daimon'cha* nearly getting killed in that Lannarkite hive. Only when she  
could restore control was communication between her and the Other restored.  
I'd say that this Princess Math must be a very strong psi or else Miho's  
skills are growing."  
  
"It should be investigated right away, Sakura," Benten hisses.  
  
"We can't influence in any way the natural development of these  
people!" Kaede barks. "We have to find some way to lessen the bond growing  
between Miho and Math."  
  
"They could teach us something about our past," Windy counters. "I  
say let's open the door! They are Sagussans! They have every right to know  
where they come from."  
  
"How many will die for it?"  
  
"It could be an excellent case study about understanding our exact  
relationship with the *te'a,*" Ifurita adds. "We should bring Miho and Math  
both in for study."  
  
"Why do you want to destroy love?"  
  
Everyone stops, turning to the other person in the room. "Noa, this  
sure ain't the time to get romantic!!" Benten snaps.  
  
Noa fires a withering glare at the defence minister, causing Benten  
to sputter into silence. "Why are we having this meeting?" she sits back.  
"Chiharu came here to inform us that we have made contact with a surviving  
element of the Fourth Republic. Fine and fair. It's obvious that Miho and  
Princess Math want to progress their relationship to the *marei'cha* stage.  
Fine and fair. What gives all of you the right to pass judgement on that?"  
  
Silence falls. Behind Benten, Ako passes an a-OK sign to Minori and  
Chiharu. You could always depend on Noa to clear the table and make everyone  
see the truth in things. "I propose that we send a ship. Miho and some of  
her friends should be aboard..."  
  
"That's out of the question!!" Lum barks.  
  
Noa glares her into silence. "We should send someone from External  
Affairs. After all, we are greeting a head-of-state. And we let things go at  
that."  
  
"Without understanding if there're others probing us for weakness?!"  
Benten snaps.  
  
"And possible risking the whole of Newgrange culture just to allow  
two lovers together?!" Kaede adds. "We almost did that on Earth, may I remind  
you..."  
  
"I AM AWARE OF THAT, KAEDE!!!!" Noa barks, spinning on her. "I was  
THERE, remember?!!" Taking a deep breath, she looks down, then smiles. "You  
know, there's one thing I've always heard from people wherever I go. You want  
to know what that is?"  
  
"What?!" Chiharu blinks.  
  
"I've always heard that governments exist only to serve themselves,  
not the people who want governments to serve them," Noa stands up, then walks  
out of the room...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Noa, what are you doing here?!"  
  
The *ashi'cha* saunters across the tarmac to stare at the "Cha Cha  
Maru." The sloop's name and pennant number, CSS-092, had just been painted  
across the forecastle. Satomi was doing some final wiring in the bridge while  
Izumi was doing a static power test with the impulse drive. "Hi, Tita," Noa  
walks up to the sloop's underside. "I hate to say this, but this is a hunk of  
junk."  
  
"Everyone says that," Tita laughs. "Her old engines were so useless,  
I cannibalized a couple Gladiator warp-sleds from the recycle barn. We're  
just about to give her a trial run. So, what did the geniuses in Tere'na say  
about what Miho-chan's been going through?"  
  
"Tried to turn it into a bureaucratic nightmare as usual," Noa twirls  
her finger in disgust. "Benten's pissing herself over the fact that someone  
can psionically communicate one of us with the same strength a T'Kon has. I  
can't wait to see what Carmen says about it. Ifurita wants to test them both  
and Kaede's ripping her hair out over possible NID problems. In the meantime,  
Miho-chan and Math aren't getting closer together."  
  
"I'd say the first thing we have to do is FIND Newgrange before we  
worry about anything else. You don't think everyone's going to see this as a  
threat, do you?"  
  
"It's possible," Noa hums. "If you look hard enough for an enemy,  
you'll find one."  
  
"True," the pilot nods, checking out the portside landing gear.  
"What would you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what would you do if you had a lover on a planet like  
Newgrange?" Tita wonders. "Earth wasn't as primitive as what Miho-chan  
described yesterday, but still..."  
  
"Well, I do...or did," Noa sadly sighs, gazing at the disc of the  
Milky Way five thousand parsecs away. "I wouldn't cloud my mind with other  
things. All I was concerned about before Foundation Day was breaking Ataru  
and Lum-chan out of Tomobiki. Does Miho-chan want to bring Math here?"  
  
"Or does Miho-chan want to go to Newgrange?" Tita completes. "We  
can't speculate too much, Noa. We just don't know."  
  
Noa nods. Time for answers. "When can your ship be ready?"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, what makes you think I want to go on this trip?"  
  
"I can't trust those characters back in Tere'na. Besides, if Miho-  
chan wants to go find Math, she might as well go with friends."  
  
Tita nods. "Question is, how?!"  
  
"Well, Ifurita does owe me a favour."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, a small crowd boards the "Cha Cha Maru." "Hi,  
everyone!!" Satomi walks into the sloop's lounge with a tray full of ran-jugh.  
"Take a load off your feet and relax! We'll get underway in a few minutes."  
  
"Can this thing fly?" Mako, a Tere'na-based nurse, asks tenatively of  
the pilot.  
  
"We're about to find out," Satomi grins, then crosses her fingers as  
she walks back up to the bridge. "Ready?!"  
  
"Looks good," Tita stares at the controls, then her bond-mate.  
"Okay, Flightmistress, start her up."  
  
"Right," Satomi flips open the main power switch handguard, then  
presses the button.  
  
The sloop shudders as the engines cycle over, then the sound dies  
away just as quickly. "Aw, shit!!" Izumi snarls as she looks at the controls  
over the hatchway leading aft, then slams it with her fist.  
  
The sloop turns over, the impulse drive sounding loud and clear.  
"Alright!!" Satomi whoops as she retracts the boarding ramp. "Let's get out  
of here!"  
  
"Moving forward," Tita pushes the accelerator forward, then taps the  
communications board to raise the spaceport tower. "Ly'sha Control, this is  
Charlie-Sierra-Sierra-Oh-Niner-Two, requesting take off clearance for  
shakedown mission."  
  
"*Charlie-Sierra-Sierra-Oh-Niner-Two, this is Ly'sha Control,  
clearance is granted. Depart on Runway Sixteen, level off at fifty thousand  
metres for atmospheric departure. Have a nice day,*" the computer controlling  
the tower replies.  
  
"They should have human controllers."  
  
"*I heard that!*"  
  
Satomi snickers as the "Cha Cha Maru" rolls out onto Runway Sixteen,  
then with a gentle push of the impulse drive, the sloop rockets down the ten-  
kilometre strip before lifting off and clearing the Tara'sha before soaring  
over the Pugh'haeng. In several minutes, the sloop rises to the prescribed  
fifty kilometre altitude for groundships awaiting clearance to break into  
orbit. Tita calls into Ly'sha Control, then gets clearance to enter space  
just as the sloop crosses the North Pole. Satomi looks down to the slowly  
forming ice cap as it falls behind the "Cha Cha Maru." "So far, so good,"  
she muses, checking the warp flux monitors.  
  
"Alright," Tita stands. "I'll get Noa's little present and get  
started with Miho-chan. Set course for Sen'sha Seven as soon as we're given  
permission to clear the gravity well."  
  
"Right."  
  
Tita heads for her personal quarters aft, pulling out a hatbox.  
Inside is a helmet not so different from the one she wore when she flew a  
Gladiator. Reading the instructions, she heads back into the lounge and hooks  
it up to the 3D game table. "Miho-chan, you want to come over here for a  
moment," she smiles.  
  
"What's that?!" Miho wonders as everyone crowds around the machine,  
the botanist sitting down beside the table.  
  
"This is a visual memory scanner," Tita smiles as she slips the  
helmet over Miho's curly hair. "Noa borrowed it from Ifurita for the  
occasion. What we want you to do is get in contact with Math, ask her to go  
outside and take a look around. It should be night on Newgrange about now,  
right?"  
  
"It should be...Math!" Miho blushes.  
  
"What?!" Misa asks. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Nothing you'd understand," Miho sighs. "Okay, I'm with her right  
now. She's going outside..."  
  
Her eyes flutter shut as Tita turns on the VMS, then powers up the  
holovision. Everyone watches as the interior of a well-lit home appears  
before them, the viewer...Magh...walking to an arched doorway. In a second,  
she is outside staring at the countryside framing Nyoogranj'ee. It is early  
evening, the sun having set two hours before. Already, the distant spirals  
of galaxies were visible in the dark sky. "She's not in any galaxy...wait a  
sec'!" Tita points at one. "Stop there! That's Andromeda she's looking at!"  
  
"Close," Natsuko nods understandingly. "Can they see our galaxy?"  
  
"Tell her to turn left slowly."  
  
"Okay..." Miho nods.  
  
The image changes, Andromeda swinging out of view as more galaxies  
pass the viewer's line of sight. In a second, a much larger spiral comes into  
view, orbited by smaller globs at close range and the diffuse stellar patterns  
of the Magellanic Clouds some distance away. "Okay, she's off the base track  
from our galaxy to Andromeda!" Tita punches controls, then looks forward.  
"Satomi, I'm piping this into the navigation computer. Have it crunch through  
until we get an idea where Newgrange is!"  
  
"Working!!" Satomi barks aft.  
  
Miho shudders as the viewer jostles, then collapses on the ground,  
her eyes staring into the black night. "NO!!!!" she wails out, throwing off  
the VMS and gripping her temples.  
  
Natsuko, Mako, Yui and Misa are immediately at her side. "What is  
it, Miho-chan?!" the physical education officer steadies her. "What  
happened?!"  
  
"She...she was attacked...!" the botanist pants, feeling her strength  
go. "Math..."  
  
"Get her to a bed!" Mako barks.  
  
"Hai, Eii'sagh!" Yui nods.  
  
She and Misa help the dazed Miho aft. "Got it!!" Satomi calls out  
from the bridge.  
  
"Show us!" Tita orders.  
  
A stellar map appears, a line extending from Sagussa to a remote star  
cluster about twenty thousand parsecs away. "Okay, we got them!!" Tita  
whoops. "Satomi-chan, lay a course! Miho-chan's bond-mate just got attacked!  
We better expedite!!"  
  
"Right...wait a moment!" Satomi pauses. "We got a problem!"  
  
Everyone looks at the holovision. The gold line marking "Cha Cha  
Maru's" projected course comes very close to an area shaded in dark blue.  
"Shit!" Ako snarls, recognizing the demarcated area. "That's getting us a  
little too close to the Sihac group."  
  
Everyone sighs. The Sihac were a race of amphibians that looked like  
anthropomorphic salamanders. Normally sedentary creatures, the Sihac were  
fanatically xenophobic, not understanding why other amphibian species hadn't  
progressed as far as they. They didn't like people racing close to their  
territory. With the course plotted, "Cha Cha Maru" would come within 200  
parsecs of the nearest border post. "We'll be alright," Tita gazes at Ako.  
"You've been hanging around those paranoids at HQ for too long, Ako-chan.  
Relax."  
  
"I'm just warning you of the danger," Ako reminds her.  
  
"Warning appreciated, Watchmistress," Tita heads to the bridge. "We  
clear?"  
  
"Just past the outer marker and are clear," Satomi reports. "Izumi's  
down in the engine room just in case."  
  
"Okay," Tita sits in the pilot's chair, then calls up the secure  
communications unit. "Red Baron to Alphonse. Found the Promised Land.  
Princess in trouble; Flower Child sensed it. Proceeding to investigate.   
We'll skirt close to the Frogmouths, but we should be fine. We'll call when  
we get there."  
  
"'Red Baron?!'" Mai asks.  
  
Tita shrugs. "He was a cool pilot." She then looks at Satomi.  
"Punch it!"  
  
Satomi flips the controls, then throws the accelerator wide open. A  
second later, "Cha Cha Maru" disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
"I protest this strongly!!!" Kaede shrills as she marches in Noa's  
wake to the latter's office in Tere'na City. "You do not and cannot dispatch  
a ship to an unchartered system until it has been properly examined by  
science and defense teams to confirm non-belligerency!!! That is the law  
here...!!"  
  
"Kaede, either say something creative or shut up!!" Noa snaps at her  
as she walks into the office, then takes the pile of notes from her secretary  
Kana. "Besides, something's happened to Princess Math. If the bond between  
her and Miho breaks because she dies, what happens to Miho?! I'm sure Lupica  
could explain it to you in all the detail you need! Besides, Chiharu is on  
that ship. I'm sure she can negotiate her way out of anything if they get  
into any sort of danger! Relax!!"  
  
"Do I look relaxed?!!" Kaede screams. "Well?!! Do I?!!"  
  
Noa sighs, then groans as Benten marches in. "Noa, what the fuck are  
you doing sending a civilian sloop into hostile territory?! The course Tita's  
steering going to take her into Sihac space!! Tita didn't put guns on that  
junkpile she and Satomi love so much..."  
  
"Yes, she did," Noa smiles. "I got Carmen to requisition some quad  
gun mounds, concussion missile launchers and military-class shield projectors  
for the 'Cha Cha Maru' from Lan two months ago. After all, there are things  
like pirates and hijackers out there."  
  
"Hey, against the Frogmouths, I ain't going to..."  
  
"Why do we call them 'frogmouths' by the way?!" Noa stares  
quizzically at Kana. "Aren't they supposed to be salamanders?"  
  
"Search me, ma'am," Kana shrugs.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?!" Benten screams.  
  
"Yes," Noa sighs. "You're telling me you can't trust your two top  
aces and your PA on a possible first-contact mission, much like Kaede doesn't  
trust one of her best field diplomats. Next thing you know, Lum's going to be  
in here wondering why no one more senior than Minori and Karen was sent on a  
survey!"  
  
"Actually, I wasn't going to ask that," Lum appears, arms crossed.  
"I was going to ask you how you conned Ifurita out of a VMS, though. I could  
use that at times."  
  
Noa smiles. "I threatened to tell Shayla and Miz about a little hot  
date Ifurita had with Afura three nights ago."  
  
"You HAVE pictures, I hope!" Lum grins; trying to get Ifurita to  
allow others to use her inventions was like extracting teeth from a very irate  
sandpanther.  
  
Noa tosses Lum a datachip. Giggling maniacally, the head scientist  
saunters back to her office. Benten and Kaede glare at the Elder Mother.   
"You mind telling us what you're going to do about everyone going to  
Newgrange?!" the defence minister demands.  
  
"What I'm going to do?" Noa muses, then looks at her wrist-chrono.  
"Well, it's the end of the day and I'm tired, so I'm going to get out of this  
stuffy office, get my little ones from the daycare centre, bring my other  
children in from school, go home, make dinner for everyone, then watch a nice  
movie and go to bed," she rises, taking her small carry-all bag in hand.   
"Good night, Kana. Lock the office when you leave."  
  
"Good night, Minister," Kana bows.  
  
Benten and Kaede gape as Noa leaves, then turns dumbfoundedly to the  
clerk. Kana blinks. "Don't look at me; I just work here."  
  
The two ministers moan...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"My Queen, I cannot atone for this...!"  
  
"Enough, Mahah," Bihac of Nyoogranj'ee sighs from on her wooden  
throne. Meeting the queen, one could easily understand from where Math  
inherited her looks in spite of Bihac's straight hair. "When one deals with  
that witch, one can't anticipate everything, even one as gifted by Anghya as  
I. Now is no time for recriminations. We must rescue my daughter at once."  
  
"A volunteer force is at your command, my Queen," Mahah reports,  
indicating a company of swordspeople waiting in the main courtyard.  
  
"Good," Bihac grins. "Proceed at once, Mahah. I sense that allies  
will soon come to aid you in your quest. Oh, by the way, was Math's new slave  
taken?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
"I see. It appears Ahlil had put a shielding spell around his spirit  
to protect him when he suffered his accident. Mahah, when you see him next,  
run him through."  
  
"It will be my pleasure, my Queen."  
  
* * *  
  
Math's eyes open. "Where am I...?"  
  
She sees a woman looming over her. With shaggy-short blonde hair and  
the coldest blue eyes the princess had ever seen, she is dressed in luxurious  
furs and leather breeches indicative of someone in high station. "Ah, our  
guest is awake," she emotionlessly smiles. "Welcome back, Princess. Are you  
well?"  
  
"Queen Ahlil," Math sighs. "What may I do for you? Surely you're  
not here to ask for our stormwalker again?"  
  
"No," Ahlil stands, then beckons someone to enter. "I came to check  
on my dear boy. What you did was nughty, throwing him against a rock," she  
sighs as her son, restored to the clothes of a prince of Rooahan'ee, enters,  
bending to kiss his mother's hand.  
  
"It's not my fault that the idiot can't ride his five-foot properly,"  
Math shrugs.  
  
Ahlil's eyes blaze as she grabs Math by the throat and yanking her  
out of the dungeon's bed with a stormwalker's strength. "I think it's time  
you learned some respect, girl!" the queen snarls as her other fingers touch  
Math's skull. "Right...about...now...!"  
  
Math screams...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Miho's eyes open. "Math!!!"  
  
Mako looks concernedly at her. "Miho-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
The florist hyperventilates as her eyes narrow, a snarl escaping her  
lips. "No...no...get out of her...get out of her now, you witch...get out,  
get out, get out...!!"  
  
"Miho!!" Mako kneels beside her, psi-probes investigating to sense  
what is wrong. Revulsion then overcomes her as the scalding pain of a forced  
mind-meld lances through. "Damn!! Misako! Natsuko!! Get in here!!"  
  
Misako and Natsuko dash into the room. "What is it...Lyna!" the  
psychologist kneels opposite Mako, her hand reaching out to augment Miho's  
defenses against Ahlil's intrusion. "Easy, Miho-chan! Draw on us!! Don't  
let yourself get sucked in!"  
  
"Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out...!" Miho chants.  
  
Misako adds her mind to Natsuko's as the three healers throw the full  
weight of their powers through Miho to bolster Math's defenses against Ahlil.  
Concerns of Non-Interference Directive violations are lost in the tussel.   
Mind- raping a bonded Sagussan was doubly crippling, to victim and lover.   
Feeling her friends' support, Miho concentrates, forging a psi-bolt of  
titanic power. "***GET...OUT...LEAVE...MY...LOVE...BE!!!!!!***"  
  
The bolt lashes out...  
  
* * *  
  
...and slams into Ahlil with the force of a Force Ten cyclone! The  
queen screams as she is flung back, her mind reeling under the furiously  
surprising attack. She collapses as Math drops to the bed. However, since  
she was just a conduit for Miho's attack, the princess quickly recovers,  
snarling as she grabs Ahlilrei and throws him against a wall. "You were a  
lousy slave anyway!!"  
  
Bolting out of the dungeon, she slugs one bodyguard with a backhand  
fist, then kicks the other in the groin. Seeing the stairs, she grabs a  
sword to sprint for freedom. Racing upstairs, she finds herself in the main  
court of Ahlil's castle, a couple of couriers the only people about. Math  
attacks one, then leaps on his five-foot, kicking the other away as she  
charges for the front gate. "Hyaa!!!"  
  
The princess races through the open gate into the mud village that  
grew around Ahlil's keep. With little in the way of soldiers or militia to  
stop her, Math charges for the north pike, leading back to Nyoogranj'ee. She  
looks back to see Ahlil appear at the gate, then waving obscenely, takes off.  
Hearing the queen's outraged cries, Math grins as she forces the five-foot  
into a sprint. "Thank you, my love," she smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
"What else could I do, my precious one...?" Miho relaxes.  
  
Sleep overtakes her as Mako, Misako and Natsuko exhale in relief.  
"Lyna's Soul, that was too close," the psychologist breathes out. "This Ahlil  
is one nasty customer."  
  
"Well, she won't be doing that for a while...I hope," Mako heads for  
some coffee...  
  
* * *  
  
"Idiot!!!" Ahlil screams. "Why didn't you tell me that Math had a  
heart-mate?!!"  
  
"I didn't know, Mother!" her son cowers before the queen's wrath. "I  
had no idea!! I never saw anyone outside her friend Mahah, but she's just an  
advisor...!!"  
  
"Quiet!!" Ahlil snaps, then grates her teeth as she takes in several  
deep breaths to regain her strength. "I will find this flower girl, this  
Meehogh...and when I do, I will rip her heart out of her breast and feast on  
it before her very eyes!!"  
  
Snarling, she storms to her chambers...  
  
* * *  
  
"There it is," Tita smiles. "Newgrange."  
  
The others crowd the "Cha Cha Maru's" bridge as the warpsloop  
approaches a beautiful green world seemingly alone in the bone-chilling dark  
of extra-galactic space. Satomi is already at work. "Commencing scans," she  
announces. "I detect four continents, all good-sized ones. Only one  
inhabited. Population about three million...including Lannarkites, humanoid  
Lannarkites and Sihac!"  
  
"Confirmed," Minori is at the science station. "Technology of  
Continent Alpha appears to be at the level Miho indicated. Another, designate  
Continent Bravo, bears no sign of any form of human intrusion. The others,  
designate Continents Cassiopeia and Delta, are devoid of all humanoid  
life...yet they appear to have been inhabited in the past. Sensors indicate  
cities constructed using Gihan'cha-like building methods."  
  
"Status of cities in Cassiopeia and Delta?" Chiharu inquires.  
  
"Cities decaying. My estimate is, they were last inhabited about  
20,000 years ago," Minori frowns. "This is very strange. One would think the  
Newgrangites migrated to Alpha just to get away from technology."  
  
"Or were transplanted for their safety, like Tarun-Chong transported  
the clones from Tere'na-korgh to Zephyrus and Kurakoa as the Clone Rights War  
started," Karen hums.  
  
Chiharu gazes at Tomomi. As a judge, the bespectacled golden-eyed,  
light brown haired alien-born woman...her birth race was unknown to this  
day...had as much moral authority as the external affairs officer or the  
three healers. "I need your opinion, Your Honour," Chiharu sighs. "Do we  
press on?"  
  
"Contact has been made, through Miho," Tomomi bites her lips. "The  
Non-Interference Directive no longer applies."  
  
"Another thing," Mako sighs. "This Ahlil seems to love mind-raping  
people. From what little we could sense, she takes perverted delight in  
bending people to her will. And she doesn't like people defying her; she  
carves out someone's heart in punishment. You can bet after the headache we  
gave her, she'll be salivating at the chance to find either Math or Miho for  
some payback. Like it or not, Miho and Math are a bonded couple."  
  
"By Sagussan law, Math is now a Sagussan citizen," Tomomi nods.  
"We've always taken that stance with outworlder *marei'cha,* right from Lum  
Moroboshi. We're involved, Chiharu."  
  
"Then we do it by the book. Miho-chan, who is the present ruler of  
Nyoogranj'ee?"  
  
"Queen Bihac, Math's mother," the florist grins. "But there is  
someone even higher: High Queen Anjoc. She lives on Tahrah'sha, which is in  
Nyoogranj'ee. Very few people see her, so we have to go through Bihac."  
  
"Very well, then," Chiharu sighs. "It's been a while since I last  
greeted a queen. I need to look my best."  
  
The others laugh as she heads aft. "Wait, you said something about  
Lannarkites and Sihac being here!" Ako tenses. "Where's the hive?! If  
they're here..."  
  
"There is no hive," surprise flashes in Satomi's eyes. "None that I  
can scan. The Lannarkites, both human and insectoid, are dispersed with the  
inhabitants save for one region in the southern part of Continent Alpha. And,  
not surprisingly, in that sector, the Sihac are all concentrated."  
  
"Why?!" Yoshiko asks.  
  
"You don't know?" Tita grins wolfishly as she guides the sloop to  
Nyoogranj'ee. "Sihac are the only race outside us who can't be impregnated  
with Lannarkite eggs. Even more, Sihac look on insectoid Lannarkites like  
those bugs look on everyone else...as food!"  
  
"You're kidding," Misa grimaces. The thought of actually EATING a  
Lannarkite could churn anyone's stomach.  
  
"No, I'm not," Tita snickers. "We were with Pathfinder Two on a  
sweep in Omega Sector...you remember this, don't you, Ako?...when we stumbled  
onto a Sihac cruiser capturing a Lannarkite hive ship. When we got aboard,  
we saw the Sihac having a big feast. Seems the poison Sihac spit out is more  
fast- acting than Lannarkite venom."  
  
"One of them even told me that they consider Lannarkite venom as  
tasty as we'd consider himgh-tagh," Satomi adds.  
  
"Different strokes for different folks," Mai shrugs. "But it doesn't  
explain how the Lannarkites could be dispersed among the local population.  
From what I heard, they wouldn't consider a Sagussan too appetizing."  
  
"Not really," Tita sighs as the "Cha Cha Maru" slides into the  
atmosphere.  
  
Sagussans could thank the regeneration matrix for that. Their  
healing enzymes released antibodies which violently reacted with a  
Lannarkite's DNA structure. From the few times the pilot had seen an  
insectoid Lannarkite bite or sting a Sagussan, the result was either a  
gruesome death or spontaneous transformation into a humanoid Lannarkite.   
This had inspired a new approach when dealing with the insectoids, one  
similar to the cure unleashed on the Lost Ones of Zeiwan some years ago.   
"Have to go down and find out what's going on. Heading down."  
  
The sloop dives towards Nyoogranj'ee...  
  
* * *  
  
"Queen H'n!" Mahah reigns in her five-foot. "How fare you this  
morning?"  
  
The insectoid queen eyes the young rider, then clicks and chatters in  
her native tongue. Mahah nods as her senses drink in the response, then  
looks down. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Your Majesty," she frowns.   
"Was it one of the Frogmouths?"  
  
H'n responds angrily. "Then when we drive the slimy things off this  
planet, we'll have a feast on that one's carcass!" Mahah snarls, patting her  
sword in emphasis.  
  
The swordspeople were now passing through a hamlet on the turnpike to  
Rooahan'ee, some kilometres from the place where Math captured Ahlilrei. The  
population was a mix of Newgrangites and both types of Lannarkites,  
cooperatively working as one community. Stormwalkers are nestled in a large  
barn nearby, both for their milk and their meat. Nightlizards slithered  
through the tall grass searching for berries and other fruits. In the distant  
trees, wingless panthers lounged in the morning sun, quietly monitoring their  
kittens as they practiced hunting techniques.  
  
It amazed Mahah that her people could accept the insectoids so  
easily. When first they came, the Lannarkites did the same thing they did  
elsewhere; try to impregnate as many as possible to turn this world into a  
viable hive colony. But thanks to the druids' elixir, the hatchlings all  
turned out to be humanoid. Before total war could envelop Nyoogranj'sha,  
Bihac had confronted H'n and mind-melded with her, forging an understanding  
with the hive queen.  
  
As Lannarkites queens went, H'n was a radical. She remembered her  
race's legends, those that spoke of a time when they were all humanoid until  
a race of tailed mammals transformed them into deformed drones, then banished  
them from their homeworld. The cure was to return to their home and seek out  
a magic spell, similar to the druids' elixir, to revert them to normal.  
According to H'n, the search was bearing fruit though the Great Hive was  
still many years from reaching home.  
  
Coming here, H'n's hive discovered that the Nyoogranj'sha were  
descendants of the Lannarkites' lost homeworld also. Mahah's people knew it  
as the Other Land. With that, Bihac and the other queens petitioned the High  
Queen on Tahrah'sha to permit the insectoids to remain as guests. Over time,  
more humanoid Lannarkites were born of H'n and her two dozen breeders, always  
from the bodies of condemned criminals or the terminally ill (Nyoogranj'sha  
plagues didn't hurt Lannarkites). However, try as the druids might, they  
couldn't convert the elder Lannarkites; the elixir always killed them.   
Worse, Ahlil, one who hated the Lannarkites, contacted the Frogmouths, a race  
that looked on the insectoids as Mahah would look on cooked stormwalker meat,  
to keep the Lannarkites clear of Rooahan'ee.  
  
A healer-drone then lumbers up, pointing at the sky. One of the  
swordspeople look up, then barks, "Mahah!!!"  
  
Mahah spins about to see a bright star move to land on a prairie a  
half-hour's ride from the village. "What is that...?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"That" is the "Cha Cha Maru," now landing in a glen 100 metres from a  
well-travelled dirt road. As the sloop's engines shut down, Tita turns on  
the cloaking device (another gift from Carmen), making the craft vanish. The  
lower boarding ramp appears out of thin air as everyone disembarks. At  
Miho's suggestion, everyone changed into rough woolen shirts and leather  
pants with shawls to wrap around their shoulders, typical native dress.   
Projectile weapons are secured though the nurses carry medikits and the  
scientists tricorders. Tita, Satomi, Mai, Misa and Ako are armed with  
windreapers. "Looks pretty peaceful," the watchmistress hums. "How far are  
we from Math's home, Miho-chan?"  
  
"About five hours' walk north from here; an hour's ride on a  
quintopod," Miho heads to the turnpike, looking up and down to see if a  
trader was heading this way. "Doesn't seem to be too many people around. I  
guess the fighting's scared off the merchants."  
  
"They're hunkering down for a storm, especially if Ahlil's as much of  
a sleeze as we sensed," Natsuko does a casual sweep with her scanner. "I've  
got someone coming from the south on a quintopod. Single Sagussan, female.  
Range eight hundred."  
  
Miho inhales as her eyes look south, the faint patter of quintopod  
feet tickling her ears. "Confirmed...wait!" Minori warns. "I pick up a  
second group, fifty metres behind. About a dozen altogether, all heavily  
armed."  
  
"She's being pursued!" Miho gasps, turning to Satomi. "Satomi-chan,  
it's Math! She just escaped from Ahlil's castle!!"  
  
"Everyone hide!" Tita barks, grinning in anticipation as her hand  
runs across the windreaper. "We'll handle this!"  
  
Izumi draws out fighting sticks...like Honey, the engineer is a  
thoughtmistress in *eipang'togh,* twin-stick fighting...as the others quickly  
hide. The five others who are armed move behind trees to form an ambush line.  
Miho remains in the middle of the pike as a lone rider approaches. From her  
place, Yui gapes in shock. "Miho, is that Math?!"  
  
The others look. Math is a woman with long strawberry-blonde hair  
and fuzzy-warm hazel eyes. Since she was caught in her own bedchambers, the  
princess is dressed only in a wool shawl and a nightgown, neither which do  
much for modesty or protection against arrows or swords. "Whoa!!" the  
still-single Minori whistles. "How'd you like having someone like HER visit  
your dreams?!"  
  
"I can see why Miho-chan wants her!" Misako muses.  
  
Math slows her beast down, her eyes widening in shock on seeing who  
awaits her. Shaking her head, she dismounts, then runs over. "Meehogh!" she  
grabs the florist in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?! This isn't the  
time for you to visit...!"  
  
"Math, shut up and kiss me."  
  
The princess laughs as they kiss...just as the other riders slow down  
on seeing their prey stopped. "Well, isn't this a sweet scene?" the leader, a  
scar-faced middle-aged man, snorts. "Come along, Princess," he gestures with  
his sword. "The Queen has business with you back in Rooahan'ee!"  
  
"Excuse me," a voice calls out from behind him. "But where we come  
from, it's considered rude to interrupt a reunion!"  
  
The Rooahan'ee troopers cry out as six very well armed women charge  
out from behind trees to knock them down from their mounts. Math and Miho  
sigh. "Don't you just hate interruptions?!" the latter hums.  
  
"So annoying!" the former grins as she leaps into the fray.  
  
Given the superiority of Sagussan metallurgy, the Rooahan'ee swords  
are easily shattered by Tita and her friends, then the troopers are quickly  
run through. Izumi faces a brutish woman with a sword twice as big as her  
staffs. "You want to fight me with those twigs, girl?!" she cackles.  
  
Izumi smiles as her staffs catch the sword in an "X," then with a  
sweep kick, she knocks the larger woman off her feet and delivers a quick blow  
to the forehead to knock her out...just as a shadow falls over her. "Izumi-  
chan!!!" Yui screams.  
  
Izumi turns...before the trooper about to impale her with his sword  
is run through himself. "Now, now, friend! That's no way to attack a lady!"  
a young armoured man smiles as he tosses the dead trooper away, then nods  
pleasantly to the engineer.  
  
"Th-thanks!" Izumi smiles.  
  
"My Princess!!" a voice shouts.  
  
Math turns to see Mahah and her troopers ride up, slowing down as  
they see who else has arrived. "Ho, Mahah! You're just in time for the clean  
up!" Math walks over to her friend.  
  
"Who in Anghya's name are these people?!" Mahah wonders, gazing at  
the platoon of Sagussans standing around them, then blinks on seeing the frail  
pink-haired girl beside Math.  
  
"Relax, Mahah," Math smiles, waving to her bond-mate. "This is  
Meehogh and her friends from the Other Land. They came to see me. Meehogh  
helped me escape from Ahlil."  
  
Mahah blinks, then smiles as she sheathes her weapon. "I'm glad for  
that. Your mother was worried about you."  
  
"Pah! Doesn't Mother understand I'm invincible?!"  
  
"Just like they said the 'Titanic' was unsinkable," Satomi mutters to  
Tita as the Sagussans gather.  
  
Tita snickers. Math sighs, then gazes at Miho's companions. "My  
friends, come. There are enough riders here to help you to the nearest hamlet  
so we can get extra five-feet for you for the ride back to Nyoogranj'ee unless  
you wish to ride your ship there."  
  
"No, that's not right," Chiharu smiles. "We're not here to make  
overwhelming impressions, Princess."  
  
"I better put the 'Cha Cha Maru' into orbit then," Tita pulls out her  
wrist-com and types some commands into the mini-comp.  
  
Everyone blinks as the "Cha Cha Maru" appears, then lifts off,  
turning to soar into the heavens as her wings unfold for proper level flight.  
Mahah blinks, then turns to Math. "My Princess, is this normal with those of  
the Other Land?"  
  
"Quite," Math mounts her quintopod, then offers her hand to Miho.  
"Come, my sweet! My mother can't wait to meet you!"  
  
The florist laughs as everyone mounts up and rides off...  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick stop in H'n's village to pick up extra mounts for the  
ride to Nyoogranj'ee, Math, Mahah and the Sagussans make their way into  
Bihac's capital. Unlike Ahlil's capital, the village around Nyoogranj'ee's  
keep is clean and very well built, definitely constructed on more enlightened  
lines as Minori muses. Arriving at the castle, everyone dismounts, some of  
the Sagussans moaning after riding a bouncing quintopod for over an hour.   
"This reminds me of the time I was on hovercycle survey detail in Kyre'sha to  
look for a place to build the construction yards!" Yooko, a crimson-haired  
Vosian- born fleet engineer technician, grunts as she dismounts her  
quintopod.  
  
"It wasn't so bad," Kozue, a Yehisrite-born construction engineer  
from Kyre'sha, smiles. "Very rustic."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Izumi snorts. "You were too busy drooling out  
of one end to worry too much about your other end!"  
  
The brown-haired Kozue flushes, her chocolate-shaded eyes dancing  
over Mahah. "Wouldn't you, Izumi-chan?"  
  
"I'm keeping my bond-mate prospects closer to home," Izumi sighs as  
everyone walks enters the castle proper.  
  
Bihac is now in an atrium, rising from her throne to embrace her  
daughter. "Oh, you're safe!" she smiles. "Don't ever do that to me again,  
Math! Did that witch hurt you?!"  
  
"She tried," Math sighs, then smiles at Miho. "She failed."  
  
The queen turns to the blushing florist. "So you're the one Anghya  
brought to claim my daughter's heart. Welcome, Meehogh. My daughter speaks  
very highly of you."  
  
"I am honoured, *shima'cha,*" Miho bows.  
  
Bihac gazes at the other Sagussans. "May I ask if any of you is a  
herald?"  
  
"That would be me," Chiharu bows as she gives the formal greeting.  
"Peace, logic and harmony to you, Your Majesty. I am Chiharu, *daishi'cha*  
#87010 of Sagussa-uisen'a."  
  
"So the Other Land has a new Republic, now," Bihac nods, then resumes  
her throne. "Welcome, Cheeharoo. Welcome to all of you. Our humble abode is  
yours for a time."  
  
The others smile. "In the meantime," Bihac turns to Mahah. "Have a  
rider go to Tahrah'sha to inform the High Queen. Then have someone bring food  
and drink for our guests. While we do not possess their metal magic, let's at  
least make them feel more comfortable. And ask Karee to come here."  
  
"At once, Your Majesty," Mahah bows...  
  
* * *  
  
"Dead?!!" Ahlil screams.  
  
"Yes, Mother," his son sighs. "A roving patrol found what was left  
of the group south of the hamlet of the insect queen H'n. It appears Queen  
Bihac had an ambush ready for them north of the border. Math got away."  
  
The queen then smiles. "Fine, then. We'll just have to go fetch her  
once more..."  
  
Ahlilrei shudders as his mother laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
"So that is how we came to be here today," Chiharu smiles. "Many  
officials on Sagussa are concerned as to what are Newgrange's intentions  
toward us. Perhaps they are a little too paranoid."  
  
"Understandable, I suppose," Bihac covers her mouth in a polite  
laugh. Everyone was now in the main reception hall enjoying a light snack of  
fruits and cheeses, native wines and ale being served by young humanoid  
Lannarkite servants. "We have always known of the Other Land. Our minds may  
not be as well-trained as yours, but our ancestors sensed the death-scream of  
your Fourth Republic as they were snuffed from Anghya's Realm. That is why  
our ancestors chose to remain on this continent rather than proceed to the  
other continents and reclaim the metal magic our cousins fought so long over.  
Even now, we feel not ready to embrace that magic just yet."  
  
"However you judge your affairs best is your business, Your Majesty,"  
Chiharu replies. "We will happily respect that."  
  
"Yet, I do sense that you would desire to have scholars and scribes  
like your friend Minoghree remain to watch us," Bihac turns to the  
bespectacled archaeologist. "Am I right?"  
  
Minori blinks, then nods. "Yes, Your Majesty. Because the damage of  
the Clone Rights War was so great, we are unable to find much hard evidence of  
our planet's past before Senhan'yuth. Since your culture does preserve the  
elements of the old Newgrange, we very much desire to study it to better  
understand ourselves and how we came to be."  
  
"So be it," Bihac nods. "I'll ask the High Queen to issue an edict  
on that as soon as possible. Likewise, an exchange should also be extended  
to Sagussa." She then gazes at her daughter. "Would you like to be our  
herald to the Other Land, Math?"  
  
"Mother!! My place is here! You need me to protect the land against  
Ahlil..."  
  
"That should soon be no problem," the queen counters. "I and the  
other queens are growing tired of that one. As Karee here foretold some  
nights ago," she turns to her chief druid, a blue-haired woman looking a lot  
like Sachiko, "...the coming of Meehogh and her friends will spell Ahlil's  
doom."  
  
"If that is so, Your Majesty, some on my planet would declare that as  
interfering in the affairs of your world," Chiharu warns.  
  
"Oh?" Bihac blinks. "Cheeharoo, did your people proceed forth to  
shield the Other Land called Earth from those who would conquer them and  
enslave them? Do you not do so now?"  
  
"Yes, but the Terrans invited us..."  
  
"So do we now," Bihac smiles knowingly. "I'm sure Magistrate  
Toghmoghmee will agree with me. I speak for the High Queen on our behalf.  
Ahlil has defied the Circle of Queens for too long, by refusing to acknowledge  
the High Queen's edicts and worse, allowing the Frogmouths who killed poor  
H'n's heart-mate to come here when the others expressed opposition against it.  
With the Frogmouths here, our very safety is threatened and our magic is not  
strong enough to repel them. For aid, we must turn to you."  
  
Chiharu thinks, then nods. "Putting it that way, my superiors would  
certainly not object to a request for aid."  
  
"Splendid!!" Bihac claps her hands. "I'll compose a message for your  
Queen Sahkoorah detailing our desires. Tell me, would you object to being  
your High King Ataroo's...ambassador...to the Circle of Queens and all of  
Nyoogranj'sha, Cheeharoo?"  
  
Chiharu gapes, then bows respectfully. "I would be honoured, Your  
Majesty."  
  
"So be it! I'll ask Sahkoorah to request your chief herald Kahede to  
dispatch you then. In the meantime, once Ahlil is disposed, Math, you'll act  
as our ambassador to Sagussa."  
  
Math shudders. "Mother..."  
  
"Math," Bihac blinks. "Do you wish to remain separated from your  
heart-mate?"  
  
Math blinks, then gazes at Miho. The florist smiles, hugging the  
princess' arm. "Wherever you are, I'll be there for you."  
  
Nearby, Yui looks away as her tears begin to flow. Math sighs, then  
turns back. "I cannot leave her alone anymore, Mother."  
  
"So be it!" Bihac beams. "Now, from what Math has told me,  
Cheeharoo, the Other Land is dearthly short of young men by which you may all  
bear good children. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, it is," Chiharu nods.  
  
"Will you accept humanoid Lannarkite males? I do not recall Math  
telling me if any now reside amongst you."  
  
"We've always accepted humanoid Lannarkites," Chiharu smiles. That  
policy had been in effect since the day Ataru and his friends stumbled onto a  
Lannarkite hive on the Planet of Shadows mission. In fact, the leader of the  
group of humanoid Lannarkites found there, Marcia Gyatan, now bond-mates to  
SISF Police Chief Munba, was now Sagussa's Minister of the Interior.  
  
"Excellent. We have quite an excess of unbonded males here on  
Nyoogranj'sha. We'll put the word out if any wish to migrate to Sagussa. In  
the meantime, Karee..."  
  
"Yes, my Queen?" the chief druid nods.  
  
"Prepare your druids for a bonding ceremony. I'll not have my  
precious child remain single for a moment longer. Anghya brought Meehogh here  
to make Math's heart whole. Let us confirm it before the Goddess before we  
turn to deal with that witch Ahlil."  
  
"It shall be done, my Queen," Karee bows.  
  
Yui silently rises and walks away...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"Your favourite Lannarkite."  
  
Noa smiles. "C'mon in, Marcia. Take a load off your feet."  
  
Marcia Gyatan grins as she enters the Elder Mother's office, now  
adorned in a black-and-gold government uniform with minister's rank on her  
sleeves. Her long brown hair, perhaps the one thing left of her old  
existence, is braided around her skull, her crystalline eyes reflecting  
Sen'a's bright light. As Minister of the Interior, the  
Fukunokami-turned-humanoid Lannarkite formed a quadrumvirate with Lumunookaa,  
Madoka and Sakura that monitored the growing progress of the Fifth Republic.   
"So what did you want to see me about?" Marcia sits across from Noa.  
  
Kana walks up to serve them tea. "We just got a message from the  
'Cha Cha Maru' concerning Newgrange. The group made contact with Princess  
Math early this morning. They just now established official contact with the  
Queen of Nyoogranj'ee, Bihac. In exchange for allowing them to send an  
ambassador here, they'll permit us to send a science team there to study them  
AND allow their excess humanoid Lannarkites to migrate here."  
  
"Men, I hope," Marcia smiles.  
  
"You bet," Noa laughs, then relaxes. "However, there is a problem.  
It seems the Sihac are moving into the system. They want us to help them  
dispose of a queen who's been doing business with the Sihac, Ahlil, before  
everything gets settled."  
  
"Kaede might not like that."  
  
"No, she won't," Noa sighs. "This isn't a good sign, Marcia.  
Instead of simply allowing Miho and Math to get together and keep things low-  
key, we turned it into a bureaucratic circus. That's not what people intended  
when the Grand Design was launched."  
  
"Not the way I understand it," Marcia crosses her arms. "Still, you  
have to admit, being chief of something does fill people with a sense of  
importance."  
  
"A sense of self-importance," Noa amends. She counted Marcia as a  
confidant because the Lannarkite was sharp enough to see the truth in all  
around her. Originally, there were no plans for an Interior Ministry; tasks  
of that nature were covered by Administration and Internal Security. But  
with the Republic's first elections still many years away, some of the  
ministers were getting too comfortable in their posts for Noa's liking.   
Putting someone willing enough to stand toe-to-toe with them, force them to  
back away from swaying Sakura too much, in the position of Interior Minister  
only seemed logical. Marcia was Noa's hatchet girl in the bureaucracy and  
the *ashi'cha* made it no secret that she would use her if people stepped out  
of line.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want to review all External Affairs and Defence procedures on  
first contact. Benten was willing to go in with guns blazing without  
understanding what the other side really wanted. On the other hand, Kaede was  
too cautious; she acted as if Newgrangites were diseased. That split in  
opinion may preserve diversity but it'll also paralyze the government. That  
won't serve the people at all. Some harmonization is needed, Marcia...but not  
too much."  
  
"Sometimes, I feel like we're on a tight-wire act running this show  
here," Marcia sighs, sipping her tea.  
  
"That's what government's all about, Marcia," Noa muses...  
  
* * *  
  
"My lady, are you well?"  
  
Yui turns to see the handsome swordsman who saved Izumi's life  
earlier staring at her. It was now late afternoon, the bonding ceremony  
between Math and Miho scheduled for sunset. The engineer technician reaches  
up to her eyes. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're sad," he approaches her. "What ails you, Lady Yooee?"  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all..."  
  
Yui heads for her private quarters. The swordsman stops as Izumi  
walks up. "Leave her be, H'bi. Yui-chan's not taking what's happening to  
Miho- chan too well."  
  
"But you desire her, Izoomee."  
  
"I do," Izumi wraps an arm around his. "But I'll not force myself on  
Yui-chan. If we are to bond, we both bond of our own free will. To do  
otherwise wouldn't be right."  
  
They gaze into each other's eyes. Izumi tries not to cry. The man  
had, a year before, contracted a rare plague that was guaranteed to be fatal.  
Deciding not to suffer, he elected to be a host for one of H'n's eggs. Soon,  
his handsome face would transform, morph from mammalian to the mammalian-  
insectoid features of a humanoid Lannarkite.  
  
What did it take for someone to VOLUNTARILY host a Lannarkite egg,  
Izumi wonders. While she herself was safe thanks to the regeneration matrix,  
a Newgrangite wasn't so lucky. H'bi had absorbed the memories and knowledge  
of his host, the two beings' *mei'na* merging into one new entity. Even  
stranger, he happily risked his life to serve Nyoogranj'ee, protect it from  
Ahlil's deprivations. If all Lannarkites could be like H'n's hive, could see  
what other races were truly like, then things could be much more peaceful in  
the galaxy.  
  
They drift into a gentle kiss. "I've dated a few males back  
home...what few ever survive when we stumble onto the hives," Izumi smiles,  
tracing his lips. "You know, if a lot of you migrate, we could finally stop  
the 'males preferred' immigration policy and open the doors wholesale to  
everyone."  
  
"Not all, I hope," he then tenses.  
  
"What?!" she gasps.  
  
"Forgive me, Izoomee...it's time."  
  
Izumi blinks, then smiles contently. "Okay. I'll walk you to your  
home. C'mon."  
  
The two proceed out of the castle, heading to a simple wooden  
structure some blocks away. Watching them from the main courtyard, Yui  
blinks, then excusing herself from her mother, heads off to follow. In a  
minute, Izumi and H'bi arrive. "You should stay out here," he gazes at her,  
trying his best to keep the pain under control. "You wouldn't like to see  
the transformation..."  
  
"I'll watch," Izumi announces.  
  
H'bi then kisses her. "Thank you."  
  
They step inside. Several metres away, Yui stops, then concentrates,  
her mind sensing what is happening. She then walks up. "Izumi-chan?! H'bi-  
san?! You two okay?!"  
  
"We're fine, Yui-chan," Izumi hums.  
  
Yui sighs. "Let me in, please."  
  
"You sure you want to see this?"  
  
"He's letting you see it."  
  
The door opens and Izumi smiles as Yui enters. By now, H'bi has  
undressed, laying down on a crimson sheet blessed by a druid earlier. Many  
of the medicine women saw the transformation from Newgrangite to humanoid  
Lannarkite as Anghya's way of allowing either criminals to redeem themselves  
or the terminally ill to continue to contribute to society. To that end, the  
rebirth was viewed as something sacred, thus the red sheet.  
  
He gazes at the two women with them. Izumi was passionate fire, a  
warrior of considerable training and skill. Underneath was a woman who only  
desired to open her heart to a select few...and would only open her heart all  
the way to Yui. Yui was a gentle lass, one hesitant to give her heart unless  
all she cared for and loved was safe. The gold-and-red plaid bows in Yui's  
raven hair didn't only keep her side pigtails in their buns. Yui wore them  
day and night, only taking them off when she was in the shower. They would  
only be taken off by the one who claimed Yui's heart.  
  
H'bi gasps as the first wave of pain sears through him, his skin  
darkening to a brown shade mottled with gold. Muscles shift as tissue hardens  
to the strength of diamond, forming exoskeletal bands that formed an outer  
shield of armour against predators. Save for the head, all body hair falls  
off. His black locks grow out as a pronounced bony ridge, similar to a  
Noukiite's, grows from the nose and over the skull. Eyelids close as the eyes  
morph into a crystalline ball like a pearl. Within those eyes, a pattern of  
hexagonal lenses forms to give H'bi multi-vision.  
  
Izumi and Yui remain rooted in place as the gold in his skin forms  
the exotic pattern of a monarch butterfly. Their minds drink in the flow of  
the *te'a* as the Lannarkite baby...outside the host, the one true victim of  
whatever befell that species so long ago...is allowed to live his life as  
Creation intended it. Their hands gently grasp as the waves of pain flowing  
from H'bi recede, his laboured breathing reverting to a gentler flutter as  
fatigue makes him fall asleep.  
  
"Strange," Yui smiles. "In it's own way, it was beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Izumi nods. "Somehow, someway, justice has to be found for  
his race...before we all destroy each other."  
  
"Hai," Yui gazes at her. "Izumi-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Sure," Izumi nods. "He wants to come to Sagussa. He'd fit in among  
the Pathfinders or in Intelligence. I've already agreed to host him. Do you  
want to be his co-host?"  
  
Yui blinks, then nods. "Hai."  
  
They gaze at each other. "I always wondered why you had two ribbons  
instead of one," Izumi smiles. "You weren't just looking for a bond-mate,  
right? You wanted a permanent child-mate too."  
  
Yui then turns away. "Izumi-chan..."  
  
"I know you care for Miho-chan," Izumi squeezes her hand. "I care  
for her too. But Fate threw you a curve ball, Yui-chan. Please don't keep  
your life in a rut because you want someone you can't really have anymore.  
Please...take me instead."  
  
"I don't know why you don't just do *mavan'shagh* and get it over  
with..."  
  
"I won't win your heart that way, Yui-chan," Izumi shakes her head.  
"Some people think *mavan'shagh* makes it all so easy. But there've been  
times people've fought those who do that to them. It's not a good way to  
start a relationship in my eyes. Yes, I fight. I fight, both in the  
training hall and elsewhere, because it's a way to work off frustration. I  
won't lose it in front of you, Yui-chan. I love you too much for that."  
  
Yui smiles. "Oh, Izumivayae..."  
  
They kiss, Yui guiding Izumi's hand to one of her bowties. The  
latter draws off the cloth, allowing Yui's hair to tumble free. Izumi then  
wraps the cloth around her head as a bandanna. Another kiss, then their hands  
touch the other's face...  
  
* * *  
  
"My Queen," a courier bows.  
  
"What is it?" Ahlil growls.  
  
"The High Queen commands that you proceed to Tahrah'sha to attend a  
meeting of the Council of Queens tomorrow at noon."  
  
"What does she want?!"  
  
"She did not tell me, my Queen."  
  
"Oh, very well, then..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Miho looks up from her mirror to see Misa standing at the doorway to  
her guest room. One of the assistant druids, Shayogh, was helping her with  
her gown, a white one to symbolize purity of heart. Staring at the vision in  
the mirror, she nods. "Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks, Shayogh."  
  
"Anghya's blessings on you, Lady Meehogh," Shayogh smiles.  
  
Miho rises, wrapping her arm around Misa's as the two head into the  
centre court. Already present was a considerable crowd. "You scared?" Misa  
wonders.  
  
"Not really," Miho smiles, then looks around, trying to recognize one  
particular face. "Wait! Where's Yui-chan?"  
  
Misa looks around, then sighs. "Can't see her. I guess she decided  
not to come."  
  
Miho blinks. Outside Misa, Yui was her best friend. To NOT have Yui  
here at this ceremony...! Did Yui love Miho so much that she would be so  
broken-hearted by the florist bonding to someone else that she'd run away?!  
  
Oh, Yui...  
  
"Who says I didn't come?"  
  
Miho brightens as Yui walks up. Slipping her arm around the  
engineer's, the florist then looks at her...and stops, eyes wide. "Yui-chan,  
your hair...!!"  
  
Yui smiles. With her bowties gone, her hair now cascaded down past  
her shoulder blades, a wavy mess of raven trusses giving her a wild look like  
some of the Newgrangites around them. "You know what I said about my bowties,  
Miho-chan," Yui kisses her.  
  
Miho feels a touch of apprehension, then looks left to see Izumi and  
H'bi in the crowd, Yui's bowties in their hair. She then gazes at her friend.  
"Any regrets?"  
  
"Hmmm...maybe," Yui hums.  
  
They laugh as they walk into the crowd. Already by Karee and two of  
her assistant druids, Math looked utterly ravishing in her white gown. Mahah  
stood beside her in full armour, acting as her second, with Bihac to the other  
side of her daughter. As Yui and Misa take their places, the chief druid  
raises a white cloth. "Most dear friends, Anghya has drawn us here today..."  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, Kozue yawns as she rises from bed, stretching languidly  
as she walks to the window to gaze on the lovely day aborning. There was a  
mist in the air, indicating it would rain just before noon. By then,  
everyone would be on her way to Tahrah'sha to meet the High Queen and  
solidify the bonds between Newgrange and Sagussa. Taking a deep breath, she  
turns to dress.  
  
Minutes later, she walks into the main reception hall, now being set  
up for breakfast. Already there is Mahah, nibbling on some cheese. "Good  
morning, Mahah-chan," Kozue smiles as she relaxes beside her, drawing a flask  
out to pour some juice.  
  
"Fair morning to you, Koghzooe," Mahah nods at her, then uttering a  
depressed sigh, returns to her food.  
  
Kozue blinks. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really," Mahah shrugs. "I should be happy for Math, what with  
her winning Meehogh and all that. But I'm not."  
  
"You wanted her, didn't you?"  
  
"Aye," Mahah nods. "When she first told me of her dreams, I thought  
at first she was dreaming of me. But I do not deal with flowers, Koghzooe.  
It's been a long time and I still can't bring myself to accept that Math wants  
someone else, loves someone else."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kozue sighs.  
  
Mahah stares quizzically at the engineer officer. During the trip  
from the Rooahan'ee march, Mahah learned that Kozue had helped reconstruct  
Sagussa's capital city, building houses and castles to ensure the growing  
population would have good homes. Such an awesome task for one so young;  
Kozue looked as if she was only seventeen summers old. She then remembers  
the starry looks Kozue gave her on that trip. Could that mean...?  
  
"Does my lady desire me?"  
  
Kozue nearly spits out her cheese in shock, then she gazes at Mahah.  
The surprise melts into admiration for the Newgrangite. As tall as Math,  
Mahah wore her short-cropped black hair up, kept in place with a bandanna.   
Staring into the other's deep hazel eyes, Kozue smiles. "If my lady desires  
me."  
  
"I could be persuaded," Mahah grins.  
  
They kiss, then return to their breakfast. At that time, Tita walks  
into the room. "'Morning, everyone."  
  
"'Morning, Tita," Kozue blinks on noticing that the pilot had  
switched to her normal civilian dress, a black bodysuit with a leather flight  
jacket she bought on Earth. "Were you just aboard the 'Cha Cha Maru?!'"  
  
"Yep," Tita pours herself some wine. "Noa's on her way here to meet  
with the High Queen and seal the deal. I got the message declaring Chiharu  
Ambassador to Newgrange."  
  
"Who else'll be staying?" Mahah wonders.  
  
"Minori'll stay, too," Tita bites into some bread. "A small science  
team'll be assembled to act as cultural observers. Plus a nurse, a teacher  
and a daycare officer since the kids'll be allowed to come out here, too.  
Everything should be fine."  
  
"Noa's coming here?" Kozue blinks. "Won't the Sihac notice?"  
  
"She called Elder Kuk and Elder Tok to get the Concordat's  
cooperation in keeping the Sihac in place. And she's on her way here with the  
'Hasei'cha.' No need to advertise."  
  
"I take it this Concordat doesn't like the Frogmouths," Mahah  
scratches her chin.  
  
"You call 'em that too?!" Tita grins. "Well, if you think the Sihac  
have problems with us, they don't get along with the T'Kon. The Sihac believe  
the T'Kon'll eat them!!"  
  
Mahah and Kozue laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, a small progression heads up the slope of the  
Tahrah'sha to the High Queen's castle. To ensure that latent hostilities not  
erupting into bloodshed so close to the home of Newgrange's leader, the  
subordinate queens approached by different routes to ensure they all stay  
clear of each other. Accompanying Bihac are H'n, Minori, Math, Miho, Mahah,  
Kozue, Chiharu, Tita, Satomi, Ako and Mai. The Sagussan warriors had pistols  
under their jackets just in case Ahlil pulled a surprise. Despite the High  
Queen's castle being neutral territory, Ahlil's previous defiance and the  
possible presence of Sihac had even the natives tense.  
  
"So what does this bitch look like?" Tita stares at Math. "I always  
want to know what my target looks like before I ice her!"  
  
"She's not ill-formed," Math smiles, herself looking for the chance  
to see Ahlil run through. "In fact, one would say she uses her charms to draw  
others into her web."  
  
"Down, soldier," Satomi gazes at Tita. "Lufy and Priss'll be there,  
too. Both of them've tossed around Lannarkite warriors like they were ten-  
pins...no offense, H'n."  
  
The Lannarkite queen chatters, her clawed hand making an "it's  
alright" gesture. By then, the party from Nyoogranj'ee reaches the plateau  
atop the dormant volcano everyone called Tahrah'sha. In the middle of this  
sat a nice mansion-sized building reminding the Sagussans of the White House  
in Washington. "This place's been around since our ancestors fled here many  
generations ago," Bihac smiles. "Come, it's time to meet the High Queen."  
  
"Yo, Tita, Satomi!" Lufy hails as she and Priss walk down from the  
front door, both in dress uniform to mark the occasion.  
  
Introductions are made, then the party heads into the main hall of  
the High Queen's home. It is a circular room divided into thirty parts to  
indicate the countries forming Newgrange. Already there, most of the other  
queens were busy chatting animatedly with each other. Tita looks around,  
then her eyes focus on the one queen seemingly separated from the other.   
Beside her was a nice young man in battle armour...and a Sihac. "Uh-oh!"  
Tita sighs on seeing the spotted humanoid with the wide dome-like head and  
the huge mouth that earned the amphibians their nickname.  
  
"Noticed, huh?" Priss sneers. "From what I can sense of the other  
queens, Froggy there ain't so well liked."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He's the ambassador to Rooahan'ee," Priss twirls her finger.  
"Personally, I think he's here just to scope out how many Lannarkites can be  
swooped up for dinner."  
  
H'n chatters in a fit of anger and fear. "Hey, settle down, huh?!"  
Priss stares at her. "Relax! Froggy there won't be getting dinner anytime  
soon! Noa's got it cased."  
  
"I hope so," Tita sighs.  
  
A bell is heard. The queens take their seats. Math and Mahah stand  
behind Bihac as the doors to the reception room open. A herald enters.  
"Queens of Nyoogranj'sha, the High Queen Anjoc and her honoured guests..."  
  
Ahlil blinks surprisedly. She hadn't been told about guests.  
  
Everyone stands as a lithe form walks in. The queens and their  
entourages bow as the High Queen, a middle-aged woman walking with the help  
of a cane, walks in. Beside her is Noa, in dress uniform with skirt. Seeing  
the *ashi'cha,* the Sihac's eyes bulge in shock...then his spots pale on  
seeing the two other sentients accompanying the High Queen and Noa.  
  
"...the Elder Mother of Sagussa, the Lady Noghah...and the Elders of  
the Concordat of the T'kon, the Ladies Kuk and Tok."  
  
The High Queen takes her seat at the head of the Circle of Queens.  
Extra seats are brought up for Noa and the T'Kon, reptilians distantly  
resembling Earth dinosaurs. They sit down to both sides of Anjoc. "Welcome,  
my daughters," the High Queen smiles. "Today is a wonderful day for all of  
Nyoogranj'sha. We have restored contact with our ancient homeland Sagussa.  
Before we begin, is there any other business to be dealt with?"  
  
"Yes, Oh Queen of Queens," Queen Sharoth of Kulthac speaks up. "I  
once again voice my objection at *Queen* Ahlil dealing with the creatures like  
the one now beside her!"  
  
Ahlil remains surprisingly calm. "Do you hear me say anything about  
you hosting your insectoid friends, Sharoth? Or the fact that Queen H'n is  
permitted to attend these meetings with the High Queen? Ambassador Laron  
means no harm to any Nyoogranj'sha, nor do they intend any harm to our  
people. What his people do with the Lannarkites is of course business  
between them."  
  
"The objection is noted," Anjoc smiles. It didn't matter what Ahlil  
said; after today, it wouldn't matter. "Is there anything else? No? Very  
well, then. Friend Noghah, present your noble Prime Councillor's words to us  
so we may understand what the Fifth Republic is willing to offer us."  
  
Noa nods, then stares at the assembled queens. "I bring most sincere  
greetings from your sisters and brothers on Sagussa. We're more than pleased  
to note that this noble element of the Fourth Republic lives on. Until now,  
Newgrange was but a legend to us, a fairy tale to entice our children. That  
you do exist will help us better come to understand ourselves most of all,  
which is the purpose of today's meeting.  
  
"Know we mean you no harm. Whatever path Newgrange takes for itself  
will be respected ...fully," her eyes fall on Laron. "That you have welcomed  
the Lannarkites, made them feel a part of your society, will be of great news  
to our many friends who look on Queen H'n's people with fear and terror. If  
there is some way you can teach us how to better deal with the Lannarkites,  
understand their needs and wants, we will always be willing to listen.  
  
She rises. Chiharu stands, then walks into the circle, bowing to the  
high queen. On her dress uniform sleeves were the looped braids marking her  
as an ambassador. "To you, friend Anjoc, I now present our spokeswoman to  
you, the Council of Queens and all the countries of Newgrange, Ambassador  
Chiharu."  
  
Chiharu presents a rolled scroll. Anjoc accepts it, then opens the  
parchment. On it was a copy of the legislation passed by the Sagussan Inner  
Circle recognizing Newgrange as an independent planet-state, etcetera,  
etcetera. Rolling the parchment, she nods. "Welcome to Nyoogranj'sha,  
Ambassador."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm very pleased to be here. May our  
relations be peaceful," Chiharu smiles.  
  
Anjoc claps her hand. Math then rises, walking into the circle to  
bow before her queen. "Princess Math of Nyoogranj'ee," the High Queen  
announces. "You will proceed at once to Sagussa and present yourself to the  
Prime Councillor and her noble circle as our herald and ambassador. Speak  
with truth and dignity, treat your hosts with honour and compassion. They  
seek knowledge from us as we do about them. Let the truth be told."  
  
"I shall do so, my Queen," Math bows.  
  
Anjoc sighs, then claps her hands. "Well, then!" she smiles. "Why  
don't you introduce your heart-mate to me, you silly girl?! You're not going  
to leave your poor grandmother without letting me meet the girl who won your  
heart, are you?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Grandmother!" she laughs, scratching the back of her  
head, then smiles as Miho walks up to join her. "This is Meehogh,  
Grandmother."  
  
"Your Majesty," Miho curtseys.  
  
"Don't be that formal with me, Meehogh!" Anjoc walks up to embrace  
her. "Friend Noghah, what would be the term on your planet?"  
  
"I think *eishima'cha,*" Noa muses.  
  
"How about 'Grandmother?'" Miho proposes.  
  
"Oh, I like that!" Anjoc laughs.  
  
"WAIT A MOMENT!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turns to Ahlil, who now glares murderously at Miho. "What  
is the problem, Ahlil?" Anjoc evenly demands.  
  
"I have business with this one!!" Ahlil snarls, pointing at the  
florist. "She prevented me from punishing your granddaughter after she nearly  
killed my son...and nearly killed me along the way! Assaulting a queen's  
punishable by death here!!"  
  
"Mind-raping one's bond-mate is a capital crime where we come from,  
sweetheart," Lufy icily smiles from one side.  
  
Noa blinks as she sees people reach for their guns. A quick shake of  
her head causes them to relax, though Mai fires Noa a very concerned look.  
Miho was a civilian, no match for a warrior queen like Ahlil. Noa winks at  
her, mouthing silently, "It'll be fine."  
  
Miho stares contemptuously at Ahlil, showing no fear. "You, a  
queen?" she crosses her arms. "You couldn't command a pottie detail in a  
daycare centre, much less run a whole country! Don't make me laugh!!"  
  
"You'll eat those words!" Ahlil hisses.  
  
Lufy's and Priss' hands leap to their pistols...just as Miho's hand  
arcs from behind to fill Ahlil's face with pale powder. The queen gasps as  
she breathes in, then wheezes as she collapses to her knees, grasping her  
throat. "Wanna bet? I remember Math telling me you don't like windreeds too  
much. I can see why; you're allergic to them..."  
  
A *thump!* distracts everyone. People turn to see Ahlilrei on the  
floor, wounds miraculously sprouting blood as the power of his mother's mind  
fades. With that, Ahlilrei's spirit flees for the *te'a,* unable to support  
itself within its shattered mortal shell. At the same moment, Ahlil screams  
as her whole body shakes, the skin darkening considerably. "Lyna's Soul!!!"  
Miho cries.  
  
Everyone watches Ahlil's clothes tear as her body morphs. "I'll be  
dipped!! She hosted a Lannarkite egg!!" Lufy gasps.  
  
Seeing this, Laron hisses as he lunges over, his mouth opening wide  
to reveal row on row of very sharp teeth. H'n bounds over Bihac as her claw  
slams into the Sihac's side, sending him sprawling some distance from her  
freed child. Laron burps as he spins on the advancing queen, his mouth  
shooting forth globs of white-green paste that upon striking the Lannarkite  
queen, sear into her skin like sulphuric acid! "H'n!!!" Bihac screams.  
  
Minori leaps over, grabbing Lufy's knife as she kneels beside the  
fallen H'n. Cutting her skin open, the archaeologist allows her blood to drip  
over the wounds. H'n's body convulses as the enzymes in Minori's blood go to  
work. Seeing this, Laron howls as he leaps at Minori. "That's my lunch!!!"  
  
A scaled, clawed hand grabs him by his thick throat. Kuk tsks as she  
effortlessly raises the Sihac into the air. "And you just became my dinner!"  
the T'Kon's eyes narrow.  
  
"You want him cooked right, ma'am?" Priss walks up, knife out.  
  
"No thanks. I prefer my kills fresh."  
  
"No problem," Priss smiles.  
  
Laron gags, then his eyes widen as the transformed Ahlil then rises,  
glaring at him. "THAT'S MY MOTHER, YOU MURDERING SLIME!!!!" she screams,  
leaping at the panicking Sihac.  
  
Kuk backs off as Ahlil's hands grab his throat, her weight sending  
him into an empty chair. The wood splinters, several jagged edges ripping  
into Laron's skull. Since his skeleton is made of soft cartilage in lieu of  
hard bone, the brain within the Sihac's body is instantly pulped! Ahlil  
snarls as she raises a clawed hand, then jolts as Lufy grabs it. "Don't  
bother, kid!" the pilot smiles, then helps her back up. "He's already dead."  
  
Ahlil blinks, then sadly nodding, turning around...to see a beautiful  
female humanoid Lannarkite where her insectoid mother once was. Minori is now  
dressing her wound as Satomi scans her. "She's alright," the pilot announces.  
"Nice thinking, Minori."  
  
"We could do that for all the others," the archaeologist muses. "No  
sense leaving anyone left behind here."  
  
"Pity we can't do it for all the Lannarkites," Tita sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, the "Cha Cha Maru" and the "Hasei'cha" hover over  
the High Queen's residence. Also there is a T'Kon cruiser. "Thanks for  
coming," Noa waves to Kuk and Tok.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. See you next year," Kuk laughs as the two  
disappear.  
  
With that, the cruiser turns and proceeds back to Concordat space.  
Noa sighs, then looks at Eluza. "You sent it off?"  
  
"Just like you asked," the shipmistress beams. "What do you think  
the Sihac will do when they see what's left of Laron?"  
  
"Once they read the note, they'll be too scared to do much," Noa  
muses, then heads over to Anjoc. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I haven't had this much fun in years!" the High Queen smiles. "By  
the way, what did you write in that note to the Sihac?"  
  
"I told them that if they didn't leave Newgrange alone from now on,  
we'd capture them all and ship them off to the Concordat so the T'Kon could  
have fresh salamander cuisine," Noa grins. "We don't have the resources to  
post a monitor or anything else here."  
  
"We can take care of ourselves," Anjoc pats her hand. "Go take care  
of yourselves."  
  
"We will," Noa smiles.  
  
Meanwhile, the Classmates clique is saying good-bye to two of their  
members. "You take care of yourself," Ako kisses Chiharu. "I'll see you in a  
couple of months."  
  
"You bet," the ambassador grins.  
  
Across the way, Yui embraces Minori. "You have a good time, Minori-  
chan," she smiles. "Don't forget to contact us."  
  
"I'll try, but I suspect I'll be too busy watching everyone here to  
stay in touch," the archaeologist shrugs, then squeezes H'n's hand. "Not to  
mention...other things."  
  
H'n laughs as the two join the crowd staying behind. As everyone  
streams to the "Cha Cha Maru" for the trip home, Math and Miho walk together  
hand-in-hand. "So what does a florist do, anyway?" the princess asks. "It  
doesn't sound too exciting to me."  
  
"Oh?!" Miho smiles. "Well, to someone who's had to fight for her  
very life at times, I wouldn't be so surprised. Still, it's nice enough to  
bring beauty into people's lives..."  
  
A great sneeze shakes the "Cha Cha Maru" from bow to stern.  
"***MIHO, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD, GET THESE DAMN WINDREEDS OUTTA HERE!!!!!!***" Misa  
screams out before sneezing again.  
  
"...but I admit it does have its danger," Miho smiles as they step  
aboard the sloop.  
  
Math laughs as they head into the lounge. Misa is now being tended  
to by Mako and Misako. Looking across the way, Math notices Yui and Izumi  
fawning over H'bi. "So that's why Ahlil killed so many," she sighs. "She  
needed power to keep that Lannarkite child within her from hatching."  
  
"Awful," Miho sighs. "What happens to people when they confront  
their own deaths? Why couldn't Ahlil come to terms with it like H'bi? It  
would've made things a lot easier."  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Math sighs.  
  
Footfalls are heard. Everyone sees the girl born of Ahlil arrive.  
"Sorry I'm late!!"  
  
"What are you doing here, A'il?!" Miho bolts up, walking over to her.  
  
A'il blushes. "I came to be with you, Miho. After all, if it wasn't  
for you, I'd still be stuck in my host's body. Don't worry; Mama said it was  
okay. Please?!"  
  
"Oh, okay," Miho sighs. "I can use the help in the shop!"  
  
"Thank you!" A'il produces a small bouquet. "Here, I got you and  
Math these!!"  
  
Miho pales on seeing the windreeds, then turns to Misa, who is now  
shuddering as a new sneeze builds up...  
  
"AAAAAH-CHOO!!!!!!"  
  
*** The End ***  



	83. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Penpals (side ...

"Chief, phone call for you!"  
  
Naru looks up from the mess that was the central power pack of her  
Warsuit, pointing at herself. "Me?! Who wants to call me?" she slips her  
reading glasses from her blue eyes.  
  
The sergeant shrugs. "I dunno! Some lady. She said her name was  
Kariyu! It's a long-distance call, by the way."  
  
Naru's cheeks flame. "Um...okay!" she then looks at the weapons  
techs with her. "Take over here! I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Sure, Chief," one smiles as the squadron commander climbs down, then  
races off. She then glances at her friend. "Who do you suppose Easy Naru's  
got on the go this time?"  
  
"Who knows with her," the other hums.  
  
Naru pants as she jogs to her squadron office. Damn, she told Kariyu  
never to call when she was on duty. If everyone learned Naru had the  
equivalent of a girlfriend...even if it was over subspace communications, e-  
mail and letters...her reputation as "Easy Naru," the hottest date in the  
Warsuit Brigade, would be dashed. If her relationship with Kariyu didn't pan  
out...it was a very distinct possibility, something Kariyu had warned Naru  
about right from the start...her children would really suffer for it.  
  
For years, she had searched for the right girl...both single and  
bonded...in hopes of locating the one she wanted to have as her bond-mate.  
Yet, no one seemed to fill Naru's expectations. She got away with it by  
allowing herself only two children, Malegh and Melhin. She wanted more, but  
without a bond-mate in a different job to watch over her kids when Kilo  
Squadron was on first standby, she was forced to resort to the Namu'sha  
Daycare Centre. While the staff was excellent, it still wasn't the type of  
place she wanted to have her children grow up.  
  
Entering the office, she heads for her private room and picks up the  
phone. "I told you not to call me while I'm at work, Karivayae!" she hisses,  
cupping the phone to block her voice from transmitting outside where a dozen  
people could listen in.  
  
A giggle echoes over the earpiece as Naru glances at the image on her  
videophone; for relatively private conversations, an Terran-style phone  
receiver was attached. The woman before her shudders, then gazes at Naru,  
her evergreen eyes melting the Sagussan's heart like nothing ever could.   
Naru sighs as the Kagamasei woman leans back, revealing that she was nude,  
the sight of her lovely pale-skinned body sending a warm rush thundering  
through Naru. Oh, Lyna, what had she done to deserve Kariyu? "I called to  
tell you something, Naruvayae," Kariyu sighs, her hand playing absently with  
a lock of her long black hair.  
  
"Couldn't you've saved it for your next letter?" Naru wonders.  
  
"No, this is too important," Kariyu blows her a kiss. "I love you,  
Naru."  
  
Naru blinks. While she happily applied the "-vayae" suffix a  
Sagussan used to one she cared for deeply, the fact that Kariyu had called  
over the twenty thousand parsecs separating Kagamasei and Sagussa to tell her  
what she already knew was...unusual. "Kariyu, why are you calling to tell me  
that?" Naru chides, smiling to ward off her annoyance. "You know I love you.  
We say it every time we write and call. Couldn't this've waited?"  
  
"There's more," the pale woman shakes her head, then shudders.  
"Naruvayae, I want to meet you. In five days by your count, I'll be on  
Crossroads. Can you meet me there?"  
  
Naru jolts. "When did this change?!" she gazes at her would-be bond-  
mate, wishing the Kagamasei were telepathically strong enough to be drawn into  
the Dreamscape. "You said you could never leave Kagamasei by yourself, though  
you never told me why...!"  
  
"I convinced my brother I wanted to see more of this galaxy," Kariyu  
winks. "He still doesn't realize how deep I've fallen for you and I don't  
intend to have him ruin it for me. You're my last chance to get off this  
rock, Naruvayae. Look, your friend Minako's going to have her  
change-of-command tomorrow with Nike, right? I know Minako's penpal Kunoo  
Chotta; we're very good friends. A bunch of us're getting together to be on  
Crossroads in five days. We'll be contacting all of you. Can you please  
come, Naruvayae?"  
  
Naru shudders. A small part of her was screaming out a lot of  
questions. Kariyu Oullida seemed determined...no, desperate...to meet her  
penpal. Yet that small concern didn't dampen her libido's growing hunger for  
the Kagamasei's gorgeous body. "I'll be there."  
  
"Great!! Remember, five days your time! Be there!! I love you,  
Naruvayae!! Bye!"  
  
The line clicks off. Naru blinks as she hangs up, then jolts as the  
door to her office crashes down, revealing a sea of surprised faces. "Boss,  
is it true?!!" her sergeant-major gasps. "She wants to meet you?!"  
  
Instantly, the commander finds herself in a sea of chatting women,  
many firing the usual questions: "When did you meet her?!" "Did you get  
pictures of her?!" "Does she really want to come to Sagussa?!" "How come you  
want an alien girl, Boss?! There're still a lot of single women here  
available!"  
  
Naru laughs as she is led out of her office, people running off to  
spread the news. She reaches into her jumpsuit top to pull out a snapshot  
Kariyu sent with her first letter. Staring at the bouncy woman who seemed so  
full of life, about twenty at most, Naru sighs as she kisses the picture,  
then puts it away. She'd have to chat with Minako after the  
change-of-command parade to find out if Kunoo wanted to meet her on  
Crossroads, perhaps put a message into the Webscape asking others if their  
Kagamasei penpals had done the same...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha  
Penpals  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based  
on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Lyna, the inspiration just keeps coming! This story came to me in  
the middle of an English class, when we were discussing the impending attempt  
by a Chicago doctor to clone a human being. Since the prejudice against  
clones is the one major hatred all Sagussans possess, it would make an  
excellent story.  
  
2) This story occurs a year after "Newgrange."  
  
3) The Kagamasei introduced here are based on characters from a few  
series and video games, including "Neon Genesis Evangelion," "Sailor Moon,"  
"Nadeshiko," "Sakura Wars," "Tokimeki Memorial," "Sentimental Graffiti" and  
"NoeL." Their names have been changed so that the names of these characters  
could also be used to name *daishi'cha* whenever I get some 10-sided die and  
get a free night to sit down and work out some calculations.  
  
4) Adopted sisters to *daishi'cha* (like Ayesha) get an S (shoi'cha)  
added before their sister's number (S19282 in Ayesha's case) so they can be  
registered in the master citizen registry in the Chamber of Eternity.   
Foreign- born bond-mates (Hunba, Yedris, Sugoi) have an M (marei'cha) added  
to their mate's number. Young women being cared for or adopted by a  
*daishi'cha* (Shakki to Henra from "GFA Stage Four") get an R (rei'cha) added  
to their guardian's number. Foreign-born child-mates (Shinsur, Makisur,  
Aisur, Toren) have a U (surei'cha) added to their host's number.  
  
5) And some more Sagussan terms:  
  
Namu'sha - Village in Kyre'sha province 2000 kilometres west of  
Kyre'sha City. This is where people serving in the SDF units in Kyre'sha  
live; their base are close by. The equivalent villages in Tere'na and Ly'sha  
are Kolza're and Daejagh're respectively. Maghilsa - Fourth planet in  
Sagussa's home system. So called because it is usually the first star seen  
every night. A world Venus' size missing the water necessary to support  
life. Terraforming Maghilsa (MAY-ill-sah) has long been a dream of many  
Sagussans.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
kchoyak@arukasraw.kagamasei.com To: Ayesha Aruka S19282@webscape.s5sa.com  
Attach: home:/persfile/holofile/konra6.thmf Dearest Ayesha, Life with  
my brother is going well. We're engaged in transcribing old books for the  
local library in Arukas-raw. I've found some interesting texts on personal  
relationships. My brother doesn't want me to read them, but I manage to  
sneak a few away when he's not looking. Oh, the passion the elders possessed  
when they were our age. I wish that you and I can feel it. There is talk  
about our going to Crossroads to visit some used book vendors next week.   
Would it be possible for you to come so we can meet? I haven't told my  
brother about you but he suspects something's going on. Men! Can't live with  
them and can't kill them all to make the universe run better. I think you  
Sagussans have a better grasp of the whole idea than we Kagamasei ever could.  
I wish I was a daishi'cha. P.S. I have a datachip file attached to  
this letter for your personal pleasure. I love you, Your beloved Konra  
  
"Computer, extract holo-message file and copy to my server.  
Authorization code Ayesha-Shi-Two-Oh-Four."  
  
"*Working.*"  
  
Ayesha relaxes in her chair, then turns to the holosuite beside the  
terminal. She was in the PUSU...Private Usenet Service Unit...of Tere'na  
Compudata Centre, derisively known as the "dirty flicks shop," the place  
where personal messages over the Webscape and computer connections from  
abroad could be received and viewed away from the prying eyes of family and  
friends. With the advent of children, many *daishi'cha* were taking  
advantage of the PUSUs in Tere'na, Kyre'sha and Ly'sha to capture the special  
magic of a more innocent time. Though in many ways, Ayesha had next to  
nothing to worry about: she had neither bond-mate or children. However, her  
apartment in To-Tere'na wasn't equipped with a personal 3D holosuite unit.  
  
"*Holo-message file extracted and transferred,*" the computer advises.  
  
"Run message."  
  
"*Running.*"  
  
Light shimmers as the holo-image of a slender Kagamasei woman appears  
before Ayesha. With her brown hair tied in side pigtails, her hazel eyes  
covered with very large reading glasses and freckles all over her face, Konra  
seemed your atypical nerd. Ayesha knew differently, both through her letters  
and her more...personal messages. "Hi, Konra-chan."  
  
"Ohayo, Ayesha-chan," Konra smiles as she reaches up to her toga-like  
dress, typical uniform for a Kagamasei female. "Well, shall have some fun?"  
she reaches up to the tie holding her top in place, seductively smiling.  
  
"Why not?" Ayesha sighs, standing...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, Ayesha, her hair now a frazzled mess and her  
uniform improperly secured, exits the PUSU. Turning to her mirror, she draws  
out a comb and straightens her strawberry-blonde locks, then smooths her  
jumpsuit. Gazing at the time, she sighs. Six tenth-hours before she had to  
meet her sisters at the Hall of the Republic. Well, she could go grab a bite  
to eat at Saku's, then catch the shuttle to Kyonggh-Tere'na.  
  
"What were you doing in there, Ayesha?!"  
  
Ayesha blinks, then stares at the dark brown-haired Vosian-born woman  
now standing behind her. "None of your business, Maya," she smiles. "Just  
chatting with a friend."  
  
"Must be some friend," the computer systems architect remarks archly  
as the immigration chief heads off.  
  
Shaking her head, Mayanoevan walks in, then sits at a terminal.  
"Computer, call up all messages for User One-Three-Three-Six-Nine, Architect  
Mayanoevan. Authorization code Maya-Dee-Oh-Oh-Four."  
  
"*One message received.*"  
  
"On screen."  
  
The screen flashes the message:  
  
Terminal: Tere'na CDC  
Attach: home:/persfile/holofile/kashi12.thmf  
Mayavayae,  
Play my attachment. It'll show you what's wrong. Forgive me, my  
love, for putting you through this.  
Your loyal Kashi  
  
Maya tenses, angry tears filling her eyes. She was afraid to see  
what Kashi had recently endured at the hands of her family. Still, the  
Kagamasei looked on the Sagussan architect as a possible route of escape from  
her abusive family. "Computer, extract holo-message file and copy to my  
server. Authorization code Maya-Dee-Oh-Oh-Four."  
  
"*Working.*" A pause. "*Holo-message file extracted and  
transferred.*"  
  
"Run message."  
  
"*Running.*"  
  
The image appears. "Oh, Lyna..."  
  
"Help me, Maya," the weak voice of Kashi Suhom gasps through a bruise  
on one cheek and several cracked ribs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why are you dragging me along with this, Noa?! You know I can't  
stand diplomacy!" Honey hisses as she follows her sister into the Hall of the  
Republic. "That's your bailiwick, not mine!"  
  
"We're meeting the elders of the T'Kon Concordat!" Noa sighs as they  
wind their way into the upper levels of the arcology, where her guests will be  
waiting in the cafeteria. "You know the Republic and the Concordat have  
maintained relations for millennia. Besides, they've always wanted to meet  
you. Ayesha'll be there, too. We haven't done much as a family since Ataru  
and Lum left, so we should take every chance we could to be together."  
  
Honey sighs. Truthfully, they hadn't done much as a family since the  
Battle of Uru. Honey had returned to her primary duty of helping the  
Education Ministry set up physical education standards for the children, the  
eldest now in their third year of general scholastic training. Ayesha had  
been snapped up by Madoka to become Director-General of Immigration, handling  
the people taking a chance at starting a new life in the Fifth Republic. And  
Noa, heartbroken over Ataru's and Lum's decision to return to Earth in the  
wake of Koishii's loss, had reverted to the traditional duties as Elder  
Mother, acting as minister-without-portfolio in the government, usually being  
the one sent out to handle trickly diplomatic problems. Like the T'Kon.  
  
The Concordat was based in the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Like  
Sagussa, the T'Kon had lived in brutal cycles of racial birth, life and death  
over the last few million years. The present Concordat, an alliance between  
the T'Kon and dozens of other races, was the sixteenth such federation,  
founded a millennia ago. The T'Kon were Sagussa's technological equals, a  
fact that had hung over them through all their incarnations. A war would  
destroy both races for sure, even more so than a Sagussa-Nagussa conflict, so  
keeping the peace between the two states was paramount.  
  
Honey personally liked the T'Kon, a reptilian race that once reminded  
Toren Smith, Noriko's husband, as "walking two-legged dinosaurs." They were  
famous for their logic and rational thinking, plus were superb psis at a  
level the Sagussans could appreciate. It was said the T'Kon version of the  
Dreamscape was just as raucous a place as Sagussa's. She appreciated the  
vital nature of Noa's yearly meetings with Elders Tok and Kuk, though she  
wished Sagussans and T'Kon would stop fearing each other and appreciate each  
other for all their strengths and faults. Maybe she should come to these  
meetings more often, get Noa to start preaching what she practiced. People  
still listened to the Elder Mother after all.  
  
Waiting by the entrance is Ayesha, Alphonse sitting beside his pet's  
sister. "Onee-chan!" she smiles, embracing first Noa and then Honey. "C'mon,  
they're here."  
  
"Did you get the chance to talk to them?" Honey wonders.  
  
"They remind me a lot of Kamahanites," Ayesha admits, smiling.  
  
"Tok!! Kuk!!" Noa sees the two elders rise, hand out to gently grasp  
their clawed forelimbs. "How are you? My, Tok, are you getting a little  
brown in the scales there?!"  
  
"You always were such a flatterer, Noa!" Tok hisses pleasantly as she  
touches her snout to Noa's cheek in the approximation of a kiss. A T'kon's  
mouth didn't come equipped with malleable lips like a human's. "Are you  
getting grey in your head-bush, child?" she gently feels Noa's hair, which  
was starting to go grey. "Don't tell me your heart-mate's departure is  
hurting you that bad!"  
  
"Somewhat, but this is probably more from work. Besides, some are  
saying this might be a side-effect of the matrix," Noa kisses Kuk. "Hello,  
Kuk! Are you keeping this one busy in your bedchambers? You seem in good  
shape!"  
  
"You Sagussans and your desire for sex!" Kuk's breath explodes from  
her snout in a laugh as they sit down around a table. "Yes, we've been  
keeping quite busy in our nest! I swear, the males in our warren wouldn't  
want to mate with us come next spring! How many hatchlings do you have now,  
Noa? Six?"  
  
"Eight," Noa smiles. "Tooto-chan and Atsu-chan were released from  
gestation last month. They're quite a handful."  
  
"Any child of Ataru's a handful, sis," Honey laughs as everyone sits  
down.  
  
Noa quickly introduces her sisters, then a waitress appears. "So,  
how go the affairs in the Republic these days?" Kuk begins. "We noticed the  
amount of green when we came into orbit, plus some changes in the coastline.  
Are you getting more water imported in?"  
  
"Not really," Noa sighs. "As soon as we got Mizu's load, the  
moisture blown away from Sagussa when Eisen'a exploded has been slowly  
accumulating in the atmosphere. Hazel suspects that we'll be back at  
pre-Clone War water levels in a decade. Plus with the solar collector  
construction soon to be completed, we can drain off some of Sen'a's access  
hydrogen, then we could combine it with the atmosphere on Maghilsa to start  
terraforming."  
  
"So soon after you've begun?" Tok blinks her slitted eyes. "You  
haven't the population base to support Sagussa, much less consider the  
establishment of terraformed colonies."  
  
"True, but properly preparing a planet takes a lot of time," Noa  
hums. "We can now afford to start thinking ahead. Besides, our population  
has already hit the one million mark and could be expected to hit the ten  
million mark in a century. We don't want to overpopulate Sagussa and we're  
not interested in constructing sides like Earth's doing now."  
  
"A wise precaution," Tok nods. "How fare your allies? Does their  
growing relationship with your ancestral people improve?"  
  
"It's improving, as are the bonds between Earth and other planets,"  
Noa sighs. "I'm relieved. I can't conceive of our sending technology to  
Earth, but the Terrans are surprising us by adopting quickly to Urusian and  
Ipraedies technology with minimal cost to their societies."  
  
"Perhaps you should consider loaning a hand," Kuk muses. "We've done  
it on occasion with other races in the Concordat."  
  
"It'll be destabilizing," Noa shakes her head. "There are still  
those who're angry at us for slamming down the doors and cutting them off  
from dealing with Earth in the superior-inferior mode the Urusians followed  
after the First Tag Race. Most were dealt with a long time ago, but there's  
still the odd agitator or two on the loose. We want people to be at peace,  
not war."  
  
"Such emotionalism," Kuk sighs. "I very much pity your kind for  
their giving vent to their hearts more than listening to their heads. Our  
meetings, Noa, help our races deal with the buried fear and other emotions  
Sagussan and T'Kon feel for each other."  
  
"True, which is why I enjoy them so much," Noa smiles. "So, what  
goes on in the Concordat these days?"  
  
Honey and Ayesha exchange surprised looks. It seemed a crime that  
the Fifth Republic and the Sixteenth Concordat didn't exchange embassies, as  
was done the previous year with Newgrange. Still, the guarded approach the  
two races took to each other was ingrained into the psyches of many. You  
wouldn't know it by seeing Noa with Tok and Kuk, chatting away like the  
dearest of friends instead of being the only contact between two suspicious  
planetary alliances.  
  
"ELDER KUK!!!!!! ELDER TOK!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone spins around to see Mayanoevan standing there, the heat of  
her rage radiating from every pore of her body. "Maya!!!" Ayesha leaps up.  
"What are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Who are you?" Tok blinks.  
  
"This is Mayanoevan, Maya for short," Honey waves to the pulsing  
systems designer. "She's Chief Computer Systems Architect of Sagussa, working  
out of Tere'na Compudata."  
  
The two T'Kon exchange confused looks while Noa hangs her head. The  
great thing about these yearly chats was that people knew NOT to butt  
in...usually. "Is there a problem?" Kuk stares at Maya.  
  
"Yes, Madame Elder, there is!!" Maya storms up, a datachip in hand.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it not law in ALL the Concordat's states that  
the physical abuse of children and spouses is a capital offense?!"  
  
"It is," Tok hums. "I assume by your indignation that you have come  
onto a serious case requiring immediate attention."  
  
"I would say you are facing a potential *epidemic* of such abuse on  
one planet," Maya shudders, then feeling Ayesha's steady hand, silently  
exhales. "Forgive my sudden outburst, Madame Elder, but the person who  
demonstrated to me the scale of this problem is a very close...friend of  
mine."  
  
"Please continue, Architect," Kuk hums.  
  
Maya draws out a portable small-scale 3D holoplayer, then inserts her  
chip. An image then appears of a Kagamasei with long crimson hair and brown  
eyes...her whole body covered with nasty bruises as well as her cheek. She  
is seated on a bed. "Look at me, Mayavayae," she sniffs back tears. "I try  
to be good. I try to be nice to my dad and my family. But none of them  
care. None! Why? If they didn't want me, why did they give birth to me?   
Why? Please, Maya, help me! Please, get me out of this awful place!   
Please..."  
  
She sobs, then wipes her eyes. Maya's recorded voice then asks, "Do  
you have some way to get to Crossroads at least?"  
  
"Hai," Kashi nods. "My friend Kirensa is going to meet her penpal.  
I think there're a bunch of others going there, too. Mayavayae, a lot...a lot  
of them are just like me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Maya inquires.  
  
"They...they're hit all the time! Beaten, abused, then thrown away  
like so much garbage!" Kashi sniffs. "Please, Mayavayae, please get me out of  
this place..."  
  
Maya shuts off the recording. "I did a general inquiry on the  
Webscape before coming here to ask those with Kagamasei penpals to see if  
Kashi- chan was alone," the architect reports. "She's right. There are  
probably another seven or eight on Kagamasei with penpals on Sagussa, two of  
whom are very young girls, that are in the same sort of situation as  
Kashi-chan. Madame Elder, the T'Kon Concordat survives by all its members  
sacrificing something for the greater whole. If this sort of thing gets out,  
if it's PERMITTED to get out, then the stability of the Concordat could come  
into question thanks to those who prefer chaos and mistrust to peace and  
trust."  
  
Kuk and Tok exchange sad looks. "We are pleased you brought this to  
our attention, Architect," the former breathes. "Kagamasei has always been  
a...problem district in the Concordat. May I ask your friend's name?"  
  
"Kashi Suhom," Maya reports. "She's of the district of Ikemikot-  
Lairomem."  
  
"KAshi Suhom?!" Tok repeats, emphasizing the first syllable of the  
girl's name. "We will see about it. Thank you again."  
  
Maya sighs, then turns to head out. "Excuse me, please," Ayesha  
rises, then runs after her friend. "Wait up, Maya!"  
  
Honey and Noa watch them leave, then both gaze at the T'Kon elders.  
"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" the latter muses, her eyebrow  
rising with curiosity.  
  
"Something...that is difficult for either Kuk or I to explain without  
arousing your anger, friend Noa...or your race's most unique prejudice," Tok  
sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm gonna get her out of there!! I swear by Lyna's Grave, I'll get  
her out of that place if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Ayesha gently rubs her friend's shoulder as both relax in a private  
booth at Saku's. Maya was working her way through her third shot of ran-jugh,  
shuddering indignantly. "Maya-chan, relax. There's nothing you can do right  
now except pray and hope."  
  
"Pray?! Hope?!" Maya snarls. "Damn it all, Ayesha-chan, that girl  
looks to ME as the only hope she has!! How could they do that?! Lyna's  
Mercy, child abuse is a capital crime in the Concordat like it's that way  
here!!"  
  
"I don't know," Ayesha sighs, looking at her untouched drink. "It's  
strange, isn't it? People I've talked to say that the women they write to on  
Kagamasei are either treated badly or seen as no more than servants. Weird."  
  
"It's a disgrace!!" Maya snarls. "How could the T'Kon have made such  
an error in judgement?! Their standards for people to enter the Concordat are  
very strict and are never to be broken! It ensures self-discipline, keeps  
people on their toes. It may not be the way we run things here, but it works!  
I hope they find the slimes who did that to Kashi-chan and make them pay!!"  
  
She swallows the rest of her drink...just as a briefcase slams on the  
table in front of them. "Oh, I'm so excited!!!" Usagi's bubbly features  
appear before the two.  
  
"Usagi-chan, can't you announce yourself for once?!" Ayesha smacks  
the zoologist over the head with her fist!  
  
"Aiowch!!" Usagi grunts. "Oh, chill out, Ayesha-chan! It's okay!  
I'm just excited!!"  
  
"What's there to be excited about?!"  
  
"What a dirty look!" Usagi gasps after being caked in mud thanks to  
Maya. "I'm going to be meeting my penpal on Crossroads in a few days!! Isn't  
that great?!"  
  
"The one who resembles you?" Ayesha hums.  
  
"Yeah!!" Usagi gushes. "Now I'll know how Yui and Kumiko back up in  
Ly'sha feel about having a mother!"  
  
Ayesha and Maya exchange looks. Usagi, a former resident of Ly'sha  
City before she moved to Tere'na to be with her new live-in lover Rei, had  
always been jealous of her former neighbours Yui and Kumikonodokyuu, both of  
whom were the daughters of the few family couplings found by the Gatherer.   
It struck her as wonderful to have made contact with her penpal, a woman who  
could have been an older Usagi as given by the pictures of her in her's and  
Rei's apartment in Pugh-Tere'na. "Say, who is this girl anyway? What does  
she do? You don't even tell us her name."  
  
"Kirensa Nopa," Usagi proudly proclaims. "Age thirty-two, single, no  
other family than her brother Rensa, she works at the citizen's registry  
office. I could even give you her e-mail address if you want to write her."  
  
"Kirensa?!!" Maya grabs Usagi by her collar. "Did you say  
KIRENSA?!?!"  
  
"Y-yes...M-maya, y-you're ch-choking m-me...!" Usagi gags.  
  
"Oh, thank Lyna!!" Maya lets her go, allowing Usagi to collapse to  
the floor. "I've been looking for her penpal!"  
  
"Why?!" Usagi wonders.  
  
"Because MY penpal Kashi is going to be brought to Crossroads by  
Kirensa so I can get her to come to Sagussa."  
  
"Eh?!" Usagi leaps to her feet. "You mean Kashi Suhom?! That poor  
kid who gets beat up all the time by her folks?!"  
  
"The same!" Maya nods, shuddering. "I swear to you both, I'm not  
going to rest until Kashi-chan is here, safe and sound!!"  
  
"I'll help, that's for sure!" Usagi nods. "I hate it every time  
Kirensa-onee-chan always talks about Kashi-san!! It makes her upset!"  
  
"It makes HER upset?! I went straight to see Elder Kuk and Elder Tok  
and told them! You want to know how many penpals are abused and treated like  
slaves on Kagamasei?!"  
  
"It's strange," Ayesha hums. "Hotaru-eii'sagh told me about hers and  
Setsuna-eii'sagh's penpal Kubichi once. That really turned my stomach when I  
heard about her."  
  
"They told you about Kubichi-chan?!" Usagi gasps, then shakes her  
head in total disgust. "Oh, Lyna, now that's a sad case!"  
  
"What about her?!" Maya wonders.  
  
"She's sexually abused...by about everyone in her family," Usagi  
gags. "Shit, where do people get off doing that to a sweet kid like that! If  
I was her penpal, I'd sponsor her coming to Sagussa on the spot!!"  
  
"Pity we can't do that," Ayesha sighs. "Immigration between the  
Concordat worlds and the Republic is forbidden."  
  
"To the Master's keep with that!!" Maya snarls. "One way or another,  
Kashi-chan is coming to Sagussa...and that's final!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
In a dark alley thousands of parsecs away, a shivering girl cowers in  
the shadows, checking her wrist-chrono every minute or so to see when her  
contact would arrive. Despite the liberal application of healing paste, her  
skin is still discoloured in a few places. "Oh, please come..." she whispers.  
  
"I'm here," an imposing voice declares.  
  
The woman sees a statuesque blonde beauty with twin long pigtails  
emerge. "Kirensa Nopa of the district of Num-olies?"  
  
"En, I am she," she nods. "You are Kashi Suhom of Ikemikot-Lairomem  
district?"  
  
"En, Elder Kirensa. When will we go?"  
  
"Right now if you want. My brother and I've spent some time  
preparing for this day, Kashi. It's time for we to expose our world's crimes  
to the outside universe. Come."  
  
"En, Elder," Kashi nods as they proceed back into the dark...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
Tonggap ktonggap@itufarug.kagamasei.com To: Noriko & Toren Smith  
26699@webscape.s5sa.com Attach: home:/persfile/holofile/kasua4.thmf Dearest  
Noriko and Toren, It's happening. My brother and I will be coming to  
Crossroads within the next four days. I hope both of you will come. I can  
only stay on Crossroads for a maximum of six days, so I intend to do a lot  
with you. I wish you'd think of bringing Jung with you. I know how much she  
wants to meet her future Mashi. I really loved the holo-message she sent for  
me. I have one for her. My love to you both, my shining knights.  
Kasua  
  
Toren Smith sighs as he gazes at the message. "Computer, extract  
holo-message file and copy to our server. Authorization code Smith-Toren-Jay-  
Six-Six-One."  
  
"*Working.*" A pause. "*Holo-message file extracted and  
transferred.*"  
  
"Standby," Toren looks outside. "Jung! C'mon in here, you beautiful  
little girl!!"  
  
Into the room races a beautiful five year old girl with her stringy  
black hair in a ponytail. "What is it, Daddy?"  
  
Toren smiles. "Run message."  
  
"*Running,*" the computer replies.  
  
Jung turns to the holosuite. Appearing in the middle of the pad is a  
slender Kagamasei woman with brown hair in a pageboy cut and expressive brown  
eyes, now dressed in the toga-like dress of her people. "Hello, Jung-chan!"  
she smiles, leaning down to gaze on the beautiful girl. "I'm your Mashi,  
Kasua- chan! You want to be friends?"  
  
Jung gasps, then takes the hologram's hands as the room around them  
switches to a beautiful park scene. Toren shakes his head as he walks out of  
the entertainment suite of the apartment he now shared with his wife,  
daughter, his wife's best friend and her two daughters. It'd be even crazier  
when Kasua and Kazumi's penpal Kumie Allak came...if they could somehow get  
around the rules blocking Concordat citizens from taking residence on Fifth  
Republic sovereign territory.  
  
Walking into the living room, he gazes at the beautiful scene of  
Namu'sha, its namesake mountain shielding it from the hustle and bustle...and  
from the potential accidents...of Defense/Engineering Base Kyre'sha. Six  
years he had lived here. Shortly after he had come here to work for Earth's  
first embassy on another planet, he met and fell hopelessly in love with  
Noriko. He fathered her first child Jung-freud Ainoriko Smith, then  
somehow...even HE wasn't sure how...managed to persuade the Warsuit pilot to  
do that most un- Sagussan of acts: marry her child-mate.  
  
In the six years since, he helped construct a warm home for his wife  
and daughter, plus Kazumi and her twins Kocgh and Ajira, kids who also called  
him father. From mere clerical assistant in Tere'na City, he had become an  
unofficial cultural advisor to the Kyre'sha Provincial Education Ministry,  
lecturing on Earth's many nations to a sea of eager faces. It was a job he  
liked and one he excelled at, most of all since he liked kids in general and  
entertaining them in particular. But in those six years, he hadn't confronted  
the one sometimes overriding facet of life few men sit back to think about  
before taking a chance and starting a new life on Sagussa...until now.  
  
*Marei'cha.*  
  
It once was so easy. Terran men who move to Sagussa somehow always  
deceive themselves into believing that having sex with a *daishi'cha* is  
emotionally painless; a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am approach to dating while at  
the same time helping to markedly improve the population statistics. But the  
responsibility of raising the child always hit home with the force of a  
torpedo, especially when the mother looks at you, her eyes, face and voice  
telling her friends that YOU are the one who helped her create life, YOU are  
the one who gave her the greatest joy of life for anyone. And with that comes  
the realization that YOU have a greater responsibility to the child than just  
helping conceive her.  
  
But on this planet, there was always stiff competition for your  
child- mate's heart: her bond-mate. It was true there were still many  
unbonded women among the *daishi'cha,* so if you lucked out...and like Toren,  
elected to become a Sagussan in fact as well as name...you could get a woman  
for yourself without any outside emotional attachments. Toren believed  
Noriko was one such person since Kazumi was always the elder sister  
figure...and now squadron commander...so she was family in a different  
manner.  
  
Until Kasua Tonggap.  
  
As the *daishi'cha* worked at turning their wrecked homeworld into  
something alive, economic and social contact was initiated with the T'Kon  
Concordat. With that came contact with the only mammalian humanoid race in  
the organization, the Kagamasei. As soon as the Webscape e-mail system was  
connected to its counterpart in the Concordat, the *daishi'cha* gave into  
their curiosity and tried to make friends on Kagamasei.  
  
Four years ago, Noriko encountered Kasua over the invisible bridge of  
the Webscape. The Kagamasei was part of a farming family from the district of  
Itufarug, a naive girl younger than Noriko looking for a friend outside the  
borders of her homeworld. Soon, they were exchanging letters, e-mail and  
holophone calls, promising that as soon as both could coordinate their  
schedules, they'd go to Crossroads and meet in person.  
  
Along the way, Noriko felt that powerful urge she never got with  
Kazumi. The desire for a soul-mate, someone she can relate to in the most  
personal way. Toren thought he was that one. But despite the compromises,  
there was still the vast social rift between the young man from Kansas and the  
young woman from Kyre'sha. Noriko's friends in Lima Squadron looked at her  
oddly, wondering why she surrendered ALL her heart to a man when there were  
plenty of unbonded women, the most obvious one being Kazumi! That, tacked to  
Kasua's need to meet someone outside her world, vent out her frustrations at  
being penned in a family who looked at her more as an unwanted adjunct than a  
beloved daughter, became a heady brew Toren couldn't fight.  
  
"Who says you have to fight it?"  
  
Toren sighs as he feels that wonderful rush in his mind, her arms  
slip around him as his head tilts back to receive her gentle kiss. Noriko  
smiles as they gaze into the other's eyes. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to  
share your heart with anyone, love," Toren sighs. "I hope you don't mind my  
being a typical male about it, but I'm afraid I'm going to lose you if she  
comes here."  
  
"Hold it, buster," Noriko laughs. "Who says that I'll turn my back  
on you even if Kasua-chan comes. First of all, what's wrong with loving BOTH  
you AND Kasua-chan? Lyna have mercy, you Terrans are so damn possessive, it's  
a wonder that your race actually made it this far without killing yourselves  
because you had to compete for resources and people's loyalties."  
  
"I know," Toren sighs, gazing at her. "But I want to give my all to  
you, Noriko-chan. Can't I do that anymore?"  
  
"You can give your all to me and Kasua-chan," Noriko insists. "You  
think love is finite. Stop. Love is as infinite as the *te'a* Itself. You  
love Kazumi, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"So why can't you love Kasua-chan?" Noriko wonders. "Toren, haven't  
you come to realize that Kasua-chan was the one who persuaded me to marry  
you?"  
  
Toren blinks at her. "You're kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not," Noriko shakes her head. "When you proposed, I was so  
overwhelmed, I wanted to run away. Kasua-chan told me if I did that, I would  
betray not only you and Jung, but betray myself too. I won't do that.  
And...she also said," a smile twitches her lips, "...that if I didn't marry  
you, she'd never speak to me ever again."  
  
"Ouch!!" Toren winces. The penpals many on Sagussa had were a way  
for people here to vent their frustrations and pet peeves to those who didn't  
have to put up to the problems produced here every day. Who knew when Noriko  
would find someone to take Kasua's place. *That's one I owe you, Kasua-chan.*  
  
The door to the entertainment room opens, revealing Jung. "Mommy,  
Daddy, Mashi wants us all to go to Crossroads so we can meet her."  
  
Noriko and Toren exchange knowing looks. "I think we don't have a  
choice in the matter," the former smiles.  
  
"Never disappoint our baby," he grins...  
  
* * *  
  
"Commander, I stand relieved."  
  
"Commander, I relieve you."  
  
Nike and Minako exchange salutes, then exchange the batons marking  
their positions as squadron commanders in the Warsuit Brigade. As Leona  
beams, the new commander of Golf Squadron holds out her hand to her  
replacement as commander of Bravo Squadron. "Take care of them, Nike.   
They're good people."  
  
"So are the ones you have now, Minako," Nike shakes her hand.  
  
The two face the massed ranks of both squadrons, then march into  
their new places. Golf's squadron sergeant-major then barks out. "Three  
cheers for the Boss!! Hip-hip...!!!"  
  
"HOORAY!!!!!!" the others chant.  
  
The chant repeats, as does the cheers Bravo gives Nike. As the  
crowds quiet down, Leona takes command, then dismisses the Brigade. As the  
troops march off the field, the other squadron commanders move over to  
congratulate their members. It seemed quite strange; after all, neither Nike  
or Minako were getting promoted or were mustering out of the Brigade. Still,  
with what had happened in Minako's home life, this seemed the best solution of  
all...or so everyone hoped.  
  
"Way to go!" Annapuma slaps her. "You did the right thing! Hope you  
can work with the folks in Golf!! Pity I can't do something about being  
closer with Una!"  
  
"I'm sure you can do something, Anna," Minako smiles, then nods at  
the others.  
  
She tenses on seeing the crimson-skinned woman now chatting with  
Nike. Looking away, she breathes out to expunge her anger...Leona and Motoko  
would kill them BOTH if they lost control in front of the troops...then feels  
a twinge of regret. Why couldn't she've been more compromising? Why  
couldn't she've tried to see Rei's side? Why can't she do something to show  
how sorry she felt? Damn, damn...  
  
"Hey, Mina!"  
  
Minako turns to Naru. "What is it, Naru? I'm not really in the mood  
for a date..."  
  
"*De'ne!* I just came to ask you if you were heading to Crossroads  
in the next while?"  
  
"Crossroads?!" Minako nods. "Well, yeah, I'm catching the flight in  
three days. Why?"  
  
"Great! Let's go together!!"  
  
"Naru, I said I wasn't going on a date."  
  
"And I'm not asking you for one, stupid!" Naru laughs. "You have a  
penpal named Kunoo Chotta, right? She's a woman from Leon."  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know...?!"  
  
"I have a penpal named Kariyu. She's from Okihsedan. They know each  
other and they're coming to Crossroads together. What say we get together and  
go meet them? Kariyu-chan asked me to talk to you about it."  
  
"Well, if Kunoo-chan and Kariyu do know each other, I don't see the  
harm in it," Minako hums. "Besides, Ami wants to meet her penpal, too; she's  
also from Leon."  
  
"Ami, too?! Well, isn't that funny?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"It seems as if a whole bunch of people are heading out to Crossroads  
to meet their penpals," Naru hums. "I know Rei and Usagi are heading out to  
meet theirs...and I heard Kazumi and Noriko are also going with Toren and  
their kids. And I just heard that Misato and Ritsuko are also heading out."  
  
"Misato and Ritsuko, too?!" Minako hums. "Isn't that weird?!"  
  
"Hey, guys!!" Usagi calls out.  
  
Minako tenses as the zoologist walks up. "What is it, Usagi-chan?"  
Naru stares at her.  
  
"Get this! We got a whole pack of people on their way to Crossroads  
in three days!"  
  
"We know; we're going!" Naru announces.  
  
"Not only that, but Mayanoevan, Ayesha, Honey, Hunba, Hotaru,  
Setsuna, Linna and Nene are also heading out...and I think Rei and Asuka from  
Pathfinder Six are going, too!"  
  
"That is quite a pack!" Minako blinks.  
  
They then tense as Leona and Motoko walk by, heading back to their  
offices. "Are you sure you asked Oryuu if she was coming with us?" the  
brigade commander hums.  
  
"Already made the hotel arrangements," the operations officer grins.  
"Got two nice suites at the Crossroads Hill Manor!"  
  
Minako, Usagi and Naru exchange looks. "Hey, that's my hotel!" the  
latter hisses.  
  
"So am I!!" the former gasps. "Whoa, this is gonna be a VIP flight  
for sure!"  
  
* * *  
  
"No, Linna."  
  
"Sylia...!!"  
  
"I said 'no!'" Pathfinder Troop Six's commanding officer sighs,  
gazing evenly at her demolitions chief. "You cannot take the 'Kiboo'cha' to  
Crossroads."  
  
"Sylia, in Eternity's name, almost all of us are going!" Linna  
insists. "Naru and I want to meet Kiriru-chan and Rei, Asuka and Shinsur are  
meeting Konama! What's the big problem with taking a little side insurance?!"  
  
"If this was Earth or any other planet, I'd be all for it," Sylia  
sighs. "But this is Crossroads we're talking about here! This is neutral  
ground for us and the Concordat. If we go in with guns ready to shoot from  
the hip, we destroy any respect we might have with the Concordat. The next  
thing we'll know is that we'll have border incidents, incursions into each  
other's space and then possibly a shooting war! Is that what you want?!"  
  
"Sylia, in Lyna's name, we're talking about people getting in a snit  
over two nice girls who want to have a better life away from abusive  
families!" Linna snarls. "Shit, you know how much garbage Kiriru-chan goes  
through every day!! And Konama! Eternal Sands, her family ignores her even  
more than Ataru's parents ignored him!! This is common humanity we're  
talking about here!"  
  
"And under normal circumstances, I would happily support such actions  
were it to save lives!" Sylia insists. "I would gladly go to Kagamasei, get  
every woman who's suffered at the hands of their spouses and siblings, then  
bring them here to give them a good life. But we CAN'T do to the Concordat  
what we did to Uru and Vos when they threatened Earth! The stakes are way  
too high even for my tastes, Linna! I will help you in every way possible,  
but not with the 'Kiboo'cha!' I'm sorry."  
  
Linna looks down. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Linna, you're not going to Crossroads alone," Sylia sighs. "You  
want to know who else is going?" she hands her a datapadd.  
  
Linna looks. "Shit!!" she whistles on seeing who was going on the  
next flight.  
  
"And a half," Sylia adds. "If T'Kon authorities on Crossroads heard  
that several senior defence officers, including the commander of one of our  
ground formations and the second-in-command of the whole Navy was on the  
planet, they'd be suspicious! And Noa's sisters atop that?! If I was the  
chief of security on Crossroads, I'd be on my toes!"  
  
"Yeah, so would I," Linna bites her lips, then stares at her friend.  
"Sylia, look. I know we're supposed to respect the neutrality of Crossroads  
and that. I know it's forbidden to bring Concordat citizens to re-settle on  
Sagussa. But this I swear to you: when Nene-chan and I come back in the next  
ten-day, that wonderful girl will be with us!"  
  
"I believe you," Sylia smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Passport and travel documents, please."  
  
Kirensa smiles as she hands the datachips to the T'Kon customs  
officer at the service desk at Crossroads Spaceport. Beside her, Kashi tries  
to relax, ignoring the many stares projected her way from passers-by. From  
the other races of the Concordat, the emotions Kashi senses range from  
outrage to mute sympathy. From the Kagamasei males, indifference to Kashi's  
pain and a lot of confusion; why were they travelling alone? From the few  
Kagamasei females, a silent prayer that this time, they would make it.  
  
The customs officer stares at her readout, then gazes at the two  
women. "She doesn't have clearance from her family," she warns, her voice  
turned very low.  
  
"The district medical official authorized her to come here to be free  
of her family," Kirensa hands another chip over.  
  
The customs official scans the chip, then nods. "So he did. Very  
well, you may pass. Welcome to Crossroads."  
  
"Thank you. Come along, Kashi."  
  
"En, Elder," Kashi falls in behind her.  
  
The customs official watches the two go, then sighs. If only the  
Council of Elders would punish the Kagamasei for what they did to women like  
those two. It was sheer madness that sentient beings were treated always with  
the same respect given to cattle, property to be used, abused and then  
destroyed at a whim. Noticing her companion stare at her, she smiles,  
switching to the purring hiss of their native tongue. "If those two try to  
make it to Sagussa, I won't stop them. Will you?"  
  
"Not in ten thousand years."  
  
Kirensa and Kashi relax in the lounge. "Why are we here?" the  
younger woman gazes at the elder. "What do you want to do? Wait until Maya-  
chan and the others come to pick us up? We'll have Home Security all over  
us!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Kirensa smiles. "If the arrangements were all  
properly made, Home Security won't know what's happening until we're long gone  
from here. We're awaiting someone else to join our little rebellion against  
our creators. Someone who is in the same position as myself."  
  
Kashi tenses, then after a quick inspection of the lounge to ensure  
no one was listening to them, looks down. "Forgive me, Elder. I'm very  
scared. This is my first trip off Kagamasei."  
  
"I know," Kirensa sighs. "My first trip with my brother was the same  
for me. Awe, curiosity, fear...ah, there she is!"  
  
Kashi sees a slender, yet physically-fit woman walk up, now dressed  
in a flowing robe with her long black hair tied up with a red bowtie, her  
hand on an ornate sword. Her grey eyes widen on seeing Kirensa, then  
smiling, she walks over. Beside her is a bespectacled girl with brown hair  
in pigtails. "Kirensa! We meet at last!!" the first kisses the blonde  
Kagamasei, then waves to her friend. "This is Konra Choyak of Arukas-raw  
district; that's my home, too. Who's your friend, Elder?"  
  
Kirensa introduces Kashi, then turns to her companion. "This is  
Kurasa Hullyon of Arukas-raw, Kashi."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Kashi smiles. "I've never met anyone who  
practices the art of the sword before."  
  
"My pleasure," Kurasa bows.  
  
They relax. "I can't stay for too long," Konra warns, fighting down  
the urge to give into her fear. "My brother doesn't want me too far out of  
sight while we're here. If we're going to move, it'll have to be soon."  
  
"In three days, our knights will arrive," Kirensa hums. "Once that  
occurs, all will fall into place. Our kind has waited too long for this,  
Konra. To give in to the urge to panic will destroy years of preparation  
work, plus maybe deny our peers or those who follow us the chance to do this  
again. The cost to ourselves...I don't need to explain."  
  
The others grimly nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"*Welcome aboard Warpshuttle 101 for today's trip to Crossroads  
Station. Please secure all belongings in your storage chambers prior to take  
off,*" the computer announces.  
  
Linna and Nene sigh as they slip their bags under their seats,  
ignoring the rest of the pre-flight announcement. Since the Crossroads  
service was initiated, the main hull of the former military fast courier was  
transformed into a beautiful lounge meant to make the under-two hour trip as  
comfortable as possible. "Well, we're here, all ready to tame the dragons  
again," the latter sighs. "You all ready to do this?"  
  
"More than ready," Linna grins. "If I lay eyes on Kiriru-chan's  
parents, I'm gonna personally rearrange their faces!"  
  
"Save something for me," Nene snorts.  
  
Both then blink as two surprising faces appear. "Can we join you?"  
Hunba smiles.  
  
"Sure!" Linna waves Hunba and Honey to the seats. "So what brings  
you out today?"  
  
"Probably the same reason you're here," Honey sighs as they relax.  
"We have a friend awaiting us on Crossroads."  
  
"You?!" Nene gasps. "No way!!"  
  
"Strange as it sounds, Honey-chan persuaded me to see the logic of  
bringing in a third caregiver to our family," Hunba grasps her bond-mate's  
hand, gazing fondly on the woman who both saved and transformed her life nine  
years ago in Lecashuto.  
  
"You really want to start having kids, huh?" Linna muses.  
  
"More than anything else," the former rebel commander sighs. "I  
didn't like it when Catty talked me into allowing Shinobu to take Aiotoga with  
her. That poor little girl's the last thing I have of Natsu-chan and Benten-  
chan. And while helping raise Honey-chan's brood is a delight in itself, it's  
been quite a while since I've felt the pains and joys of bringing a child into  
this world myself."  
  
"But since we're so busy, someone's got to stick around the house to  
watch over the little ones," Honey sighs. "Though I think the one we're after  
may not pan out so well."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Nene asks.  
  
"Our penpal's a thoughtmistress in the Kagamasei sword art, strange  
as that sounds," Honey reports. "Kurasa-chan is not one for the gentle arts  
of raising children, though she is willing to learn if we can find a way for  
her to cross the line to live with us."  
  
"She sounds determined to come to Sagussa," Linna muses.  
  
"She is," Honey sternly nods. "She may not say it, but she shows it  
in her letters and holo-messages. She's scared of something, something that's  
going to happen very soon and that will have terrible consequences to her if  
she's still on Kagamasei. Though I'll be damned if I know what it is."  
  
"Our penpal's the same, except she lives it every day," Linna  
shudders. "Kiriru-chan's a sweet girl who needs a nice home, but she's never  
got it in Okihsedan. If it isn't her parents beating her on the flimsiest  
excuse, it's her brothers fondling her."  
  
"Barbaric!" Hunba hisses. "Even after hearing all the tales about  
Yedris' old rival Chena and what she did to her daughter."  
  
"Kiriru-chan's parents make Lan's old lady look quite tame," Nene  
snarls, then tenses. "Over here, Rei!!"  
  
"Hey, everyone!!" Asukanoevan smiles as she, Reinoevan and Shinsur  
relax in nearby seats. "All ready to head over and have loads of fun with the  
ones we want to love?!"  
  
"Ready and willing," Hunba smiles, then notices Rei and Minako  
walking out of separate restrooms, notice each other, then with an angry  
humph, march off to join their companions. "Although for some, this won't be  
much of a pleasure cruise."  
  
Hunba nods as Warpshuttle 101 moves from her cradle and turns her  
prow from Sen'sha Seven for the distant Magellanic Clouds.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirensa stares forlornly at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her side  
pigtails, a decoration she had taken to wearing since she and Usagi began to  
correspond, were untied, the blonde mass covering her back to her feet. Why  
was she here? Her place was with her brother, seeing to his last requests as  
his life...and by extension hers...came to an end. Fear claws at her heart  
relentlessly, trying to make her not see the possible success of this escape,  
this DEFECTION from the only life she'd known into something that seemed at  
times a mad dream. She was no leader by any shade of the imagination...but  
her brother's position as head of the Otikijerag Province Citizens Registry  
Office gave her opportunity few others of her kind possessed. For their  
sakes as well as hers, she could not fail.  
  
A knock is heard. Kashi walks over to stare through the spyhole.  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Kurasa with friends."  
  
Kashi opens the door, allowing Kurasa to enter, followed by friends.  
Kirensa steps into the suite's living room to see the sixteen other women who  
had privately made a decision to risk their lives to start anew on Sagussa  
march into the room. Picking places to sit, they all assume the rigid  
attentive pose all their kind had been instructed since childhood to assume  
whenever their families demanded they respect their proper places in Kagamasei  
society. All eyes lock on her as she walks up to them, then sighs. "All of  
you, please relax!" she gently sighs. "We're not here to parade ourselves in  
front of our families. Be at ease."  
  
Hearing that, everyone seems to deflate, many breathing out. Did  
they fear their host to be of Home Security? Very few of them knew Kirensa  
outside her name and her brother's position at the CRO. All their districts  
were in Otikijerag Province, so their information would be at the elder  
woman's fingertips, including any information concerning their contacts on  
Sagussa. All their e-mail addresses had to be registered with the CRO,  
normally available for their families to inspect at a whim. In many cases,  
they were scrutinized with a fine-toothed comb...but Kirensa and her brother  
took precautions to ensure any damaging evidence that hinted that all of  
these women had lovers and/or families awaiting on Sagussa was long gone from  
computer files before they were opened.  
  
"Well, then," Kirensa begins. "For all of us, we might as well  
introduce ourselves. I am Kirensa Nopa of Num-olies. My penpal is Usagi, the  
Director of Zoological Life Studies. She desires me to become a sort of elder  
sister. Kashi?"  
  
Kashi introduces herself and her future bond-mate. Next comes Kariyu  
Oullida, an Okihsedan native, followed by Konra. "I'm Kareha Piyong of  
Ikemikot-lairomem," a young woman with green eyes and green hair looped in  
pigtails smiles. "My penpal and future bond-mate is Misato, a psychiatrist  
who works with the Sagussan Defence Force. Kyo?"  
  
"I'm Kyo Songshil of Otiemumur," a pleasant brown haired and eye girl  
beams. "My penpal and future bond-mate is Misato-san's bond-mate Ritsuko, a  
weapons engineer who lives in Kyre'sha."  
  
"I'm Katai Onggi of Leon," says another with brown hair and eyes,  
this one more slender with angular features. "My penpal and future sibling is  
Squadron Commander Rei of the Warsuit Brigade's Juliet Squadron."  
  
Next is Kiyui Chongbi, a black haired girl with hazel eyes under  
glasses, who will soon meet Aminobishoojo. After is Kunoo Chotta, a graceful  
woman with square-cut blue hair and eyes. Then comes Kasua. "I'm Kumie  
Allak, also of Itufarug," a kawaii girl with brown hair in pigtails and hazel  
eyes beams. "My penpal and future bond-mate is Noriko's commander, Squadron  
Commander Kazumi."  
  
"I'm Kotana Hamsok of Ikemikot-lairomem," a girl looking like Kashi  
save for shorter hair smiles. "My future bond-mate is Hikari, Construction  
Engineer Articifer for Ly'sha."  
  
Kurasa introduces herself and her future bond-mates. Then comes a  
brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl from Noiregnave, Konama Pamnat, who will soon  
meet Reinoevan and Asukanoevan. Next is Kashi's and Kotana's countrywoman  
Kisha Migi, a Tritonian-like girl with blue eyes and hair who wants to bond-  
mate with Inspector-General Oryuu. Afterward is Kiriru Teuda, a very young  
Okihsedan with lavender hair in pigtails. There is Kubichi Aegyo, a pink-  
haired version of Kiriru from Num-olies. Finally, there is another from  
Itufarug, a Shinobu-esque woman named Kariru Ibul, who has her eyes locked on  
Leona and Motoko.  
  
With the introductions made, Kirensa sighs. "My sisters, we take an  
enormous risk doing what we're about to do," she gazes at them. "Kurasa and  
I are meant to die when our brothers die in the next week or so. Some of you  
are just tired of being viewed at with disdain by your families. Some of you  
are abused. All these things are so hideous by Sagussan standards, there is  
no logical reason they'd not refuse our request for asylum.  
  
"But each of us, and those we leave behind on Kagamasei, represents  
something that nearly destroyed Sagussa long ago, the very act of which  
brought us those we now seek to aid us. We are the personification of our  
penpals' darkest nightmares. None of us has told them of how we came into  
this world...and very soon, when we see them, we must tell them that truth.   
I love Usagi-chan very much. I cannot think of anyone else I'd like to  
replace my soon-to-be late brother with.  
  
"But will Usagi-chan accept me, a clone, as her sibling?"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Crossroads.  
  
Planets are sometimes settled because of an abundance of natural  
resources. Planets are sometimes settled because the challenge of  
terraforming a hostile world is too much to resist. Planets are sometimes  
settled because their position gives them a strategic value that makes the  
cost of settlement seem worthwhile. And then there are planets who exist not  
to give advantage but to maintain the peace. Crossroads is one such world.  
  
Located in a remote system on the edge of the Magellanic Clouds,  
Crossroads, a tranquil Class M world similar to Reiner's Five, is technically  
a Concordat world. But like Nagasaki once served Tokugawa Japan, it is a  
portal, a bridge between the Concordat and the outside, especially Sagussa.   
Only here were Sagussans permitted to freely interact with the many races  
composing the T'Kon Concordat. A neutral, demilitarized world, Crossroads is  
a sign of hope for a better tomorrow.  
  
The history and purpose of this world are known to the passengers of  
Warpshuttle 101 as they disembark for the customs terminal, presenting  
passports and tourist visas to the T'Kon authorities as they head through  
Crossroads Station. Once they are cleared to enter, the group splits up for  
taxis to head to their chosen hotel suites. Ironically, all of them chose the  
Crossroads Hill Manor, the best five-star hotel on the planet.  
  
"We're here finally!" Ritsuko sighs as she relaxes on her bed,  
slipping out of her jumpsuit and putting on her preferred civilian dress, a  
leather skirt, halter top and jean vest. "So when do you think we'll be able  
to meet up with Kareha-chan and Kyo-chan?"  
  
"They said they'd be here by today," Misato gazes at a copy of her  
last message from Kareha, received two days before the psychologist and her  
bond-mate left Sagussa, then dresses in her usual tank-top and cut-off jeans.  
"I suppose we'll have to head to the central mall strip to see for ourselves."  
  
Ritsuko gazes at the Fukunokami-born woman she fell in love with a  
long time ago, someone she once vowed to herself she'd never leave or betray.  
While it was accepted on Sagussa that a person could have multiple lovers,  
the practice of one bond-mate per person on Sagussa seemed to be as rock  
solid as the concept of marriage elsewhere. She still felt uncomfortable  
bringing in two strangers to their home to help watch over the children. But  
with the last couple of years stacked full of all-nighters for her and long  
hours for Misato, the intimate care they wanted to give their children was  
greatly threatened. Daycare centres helped, but many *daishi'cha* were  
adverse to depending solely on those institutes, run by distant  
acquaintances, caring for their prodigy.  
  
"Ready?" Misato stares at her.  
  
"Ready!" Ritsuko nods as both head out...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Oh, I haven't done so much shopping since my last trip to Earth!"  
Usagi gushes as she drags Rei down the central corridor of the Crossroads  
Mall. "C'mon, Rei, let's go!!"  
  
"Okay, give me my arm back!" the Warsuit commander gripes as they  
head to a particular store, then looks at Luna. "Boy, you'd think Usagi-chan  
never got out to play, huh?!"  
  
Luna growls as if saying, "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
The three head into a beautiful boutique run by an elderly T'Kon  
couple. Luna relaxes as Usagi starts to tear through the gowns. Rei relaxes  
nearby, catching her breath. Lyna, it was impossible to keep up with the  
blonde whirlwind she now lived with. Minako never bent her out of shape like  
this...  
  
Minako...  
  
Rei squeezes her eyes shut, damming her tears. Where did it go  
wrong? Why did she lose her temper like that, drive Minako out when she  
began to resist? Why didn't Minako try to understand Rei's feelings? Deep  
down, she still loved her fellow squadron commander, loved her with the same  
ferocity she now loved Usagi. But Usagi had filled certain emotional needs  
Minako couldn't. How could Minako demand Rei make such a drastic choice?   
Her three precious children still wondered why they were living in Tere'na  
with Minako and their beloved playmates now in Kyre'sha. How could Rei make  
them understand breaking up?  
  
Sighing, she turns...and blinks on seeing a raven-haired Kagamasei  
woman with glasses walk into the boutique. Blinking to ensure that wasn't a  
mirage, Rei watches her scan through the local selection of jewellery, then  
pick out a beautiful set of bracelets. The Aimaiyite-born Warsuit pilot knew  
that those bracelets were meant to mark adopted sisters, so whoever this girl  
was, she was on the hunt for a sibling. But who...?  
  
"Kiyui?!!"  
  
Rei spins to see Usagi embrace the woman. The latter blinks, then  
laughs as she returns the Sagussan's greeting. "Oh, Usagi-chan, you surprised  
me!!" she kisses her, then notices Rei. "Oh, who's your friend?"  
  
Usagi makes the introductions, mentioning Kiyui's friendship with  
Ami. "You're Kiyui?!" Rei shakes her hand, then leans up. "Then if you're  
here, is Katai-chan here, too?!"  
  
"Katai...oh, yes!" Kiyui nods readily, then looks down. "Did Ami-  
chan come...?"  
  
"Oh, she's here with Minako," Usagi reports. "We're all staying at  
the Hill Manor. What about you people?"  
  
"Most of us are in the Hilton with our families," Kiyui reports. "It  
was such a pain trying to get out of that place; my parents and my brother can  
be difficult at times!"  
  
"Oh, tell me about it!!" Rei rolls her eyes. "Katai-chan has it just  
as bad! What's with you people and the way families treat their daughters?!  
Barbaric if you ask me!"  
  
"You can say that again, but would people ever listen?!" Kiyui  
giggles, then turns to Usagi. "Oh, by the way, Elder Kirensa is at the Hill  
Manor with her friend Kashi Suhom. Did Kashi's penpal come with you?!"  
  
"She's there," Usagi nods. "Boy, this is so neat! Hey, Kiyui-chan,  
why don't you and the others come on over to our place later tonight and we'll  
get to meet everyone?!"  
  
"I'll see what we can do. Our parents are really nervous about our  
being here!"  
  
"How old are you?!" Rei's eyes narrow.  
  
"Eighteen. Why?"  
  
"Lyna's Soul, by eighteen, most people on my planet are hard at  
work!" Rei shudders indignantly. "What do they think you are, anyway?! Some  
sort of prize trophy?!"  
  
"Prize trophies get better treatment than I ever will!" a storm of  
bitterness flows into Kiyui's voice, then gazes at her purchase. "At least  
I'll have something now that'll mark me as different from others like me!"  
  
"Why'd you buy those?" Usagi blinks.  
  
"In the Concordat, they symbolize the concept of spirit-sisters, the  
one you want to have as kin," Kiyui holds up the bracelets. "I'm going to  
give these to Ami-chan soon as I can. At least if things don't work out, we  
won't part as nastily as Rei and Minako did...aaah, sorry, Rei!!" she quickly  
apologizes on seeing the hurt look on the pilot's face.  
  
"I'm glad for you," Rei admits. "C'mon, let's get some more shopping  
done, then eat!"  
  
The three laugh as they walk out, Luna following. The couple running  
the store watch them go, then nod contently...  
  
* * *  
  
Minako and Ami head down to the lobby, Artemis trotting after them as  
they head out for a day on the town, both relaxed in jeans, T-shirts and  
vests. "Well, this seems like a good day to head out and see the sights," the  
former muses as she turns a corner...  
  
...and slams into someone, falling on her backside! "Oh, I'm so  
sorry!!" someone gasps.  
  
Minako shakes her head, then looks up...then gapes at the stately  
vision before her. "Ah...well, er...gee, I...!"  
  
Kirensa chuckles as she offers her hand. "You must be Minako," she  
helps the pilot up. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Kirensa Nopa."  
  
"Usagi-chan's penpal!!" Ami's eyes widen in recognition, then she  
grasps Kirensa's hand. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Ami!"  
  
Greetings are exchanged, then the three relax around a coffee table.  
A waiter comes up to offer tea, then heads off. "So, how many managed to come  
out?" Minako wonders.  
  
"I think eighteen including myself," Kirensa smiles contently. "It's  
so wonderful to be able to speak to you face-to-face. By the way, Ami, Kiyui  
is in the Crossroads Mall doing some shopping if you want to go down?"  
  
"Really?!" Ami smiles. "Oh, I'd love to! I'll go later on. Where  
is she staying?"  
  
"Most are in the Hilton across town with their families," Kirensa  
reports, trying to stay neutral. "I'm here with Kashi Suhom."  
  
"Where is she?!" Ami blinks surprisedly.  
  
"She's resting in my room," Kirensa hums. "Tell me, is Maya anywhere  
about?"  
  
Minako and Ami exchange grins, then the former taps her wrist-  
communicator. "Minako to Maya. We have a present for you."  
  
"Pr-present?" Maya's tired voice replies. "What present?"  
  
"It's in room..." Minako looks at Kirensa, who mouths, "...three-  
three-seven right now. You better hurry."  
  
She clicks off the wrist-comm...  
  
* * *  
  
Maya mutters something incoherent and profane as she staggers to the  
third floor. "Present?! Jeez, Minako, what does that mean?!" she walks up to  
room 337, then knocks.  
  
The door opens automatically. "Come in..." a weak voice echoes from  
the bedroom."  
  
Maya blinks as she steps inside, then looks around. Suites at the  
Hill Manor were like a luxury apartment elsewhere, with a fair-sized living  
room and side doors leading to a bathroom-jacuzzi and two bedrooms. Maya  
walks to the open door of one bedroom, then peeks inside. Her eyes widen on  
seeing the mess of red hair sticking out from under the covers. "Who's  
there...?"  
  
Maya shudders with delight, then tip-toes into the room, sitting down  
on the bed. A hand pulls back the covers to reveal Kashi's slowly healing  
face. "Elder Kirensa...?" she turns, then stops on seeing her visitor.  
  
"Hi," Maya smiles.  
  
Kashi blinks, her eyes watering. "Maya!"  
  
Maya growls as she leans down to draw the slender girl into an  
embrace, causing Kashi to cry out in pain as her ribs protest the jerky  
movements. "Aaah!!! Maya-chan, stop...!!"  
  
"What's wrong?!" Maya gazes at her.  
  
"My ribs," Kashi coughs, then tenderly slips off her tank-top. "Look  
for yourself."  
  
"Lyna!!" Maya gapes, taken by surprise even after seeing this in  
Kashi's last holo-message. "Oh, Kashivayae..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mayavayae," Kashi gazes at her. "I didn't mean to drag  
you into this."  
  
"Hush," Maya tenderly kisses her. "I'm glad I'm involved. There's  
no way I wouldn't've backed away when I heard what they were doing to you.  
Have you seen a healer?"  
  
"I'm going later today," Kashi sighs.  
  
"Wrong," Maya growls, then taps her wrist-comm. "Maya to Hotaru.  
Are you up?"  
  
"Just got up," she yawns. "What is it?"  
  
"Come to room 337; I've a patient."  
  
"On my way."  
  
Kashi blinks. "I don't think your friend could really help me,  
Mayavayae..."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Maya laughs. "If Hotaru can't heal it, no one  
can! Relax!!"  
  
The door opens to allow Hotaru inside. "I'm here...oh, you must be  
Kashi!" the nurse smiles on seeing the wounded Kagamasei. "Well, let's see  
what's wrong with you today, shall we?" she draws out her tricorder and  
scanner, then begins the preliminary work.  
  
"I'll get some tea," Maya quickly exits.  
  
"Well, you really have been banged up," Hotaru whistles on seeing the  
extent of the injuries. "Six broken ribs, five cracked, badly healed bones on  
the legs and arms... Lyna, how could your family do this to you?!"  
  
"You know?" Kashi blinks.  
  
"It was all Maya talked about on the trip here," Hotaru grimly sighs,  
then blinks as a strange reading is picked up. "What the...?"  
  
Kashi tenses as Hotaru runs the scanner over her. Silence then falls  
as the readout comes over the nurse's tricorder. Hotaru blinks, then stares  
at her. Lyna's Soul, this couldn't be real...could it?  
  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know how to tell her, Eii'sagh. What  
will she do?"  
  
"I can't predict that," Hotaru admits. "But I know Maya is one who  
likes to deal with the truth. We all do."  
  
"I love her. I won't risk losing that love because of the way I  
entered this life."  
  
"Then tell her," Hotaru insists.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Both see Maya standing at the door staring at them. "Oh, Maya!"  
Hotaru sighs.  
  
"It's alright," Kashi hums, then smiles at her would-be lover.  
"Maya, please sit. There's something...I have to say to you."  
  
Maya sits on the bed. "What?"  
  
Kashi takes a breath. "I'm a clone."  
  
Silence. Maya blinks, staring at the Kagamasei, her mind recoiling  
from hearing the one word whose historical equivalent on Sagussa,  
*mei'aidoei,* is seen these days as the lowest insult. Then, a part of her  
clicks in, reminding the architect about the hideous level of abuse Kashi  
endured because of her parents and siblings. If that was because of her  
origins, it explained much.  
  
"You were afraid you'd lose me."  
  
"Yes," Kashi nods.  
  
Maya then stares at her. "You're wrong."  
  
Kashi blinks, then a loopy grin crosses her face as Maya draws her  
in. Hotaru smiles as the two cry, hugging each other for all they are worth.  
Finally, they pull away, then Maya looks at her. "How did it happen?"  
  
"It's a long story," she smiles. "I was first created when my  
brother Shi was born. They took a sample of his DNA, then played around with  
it for a bit before allowing it to germinate into a living being...me."  
  
Maya blinks. "You're not a clone; more of a test-tube baby than a  
clone!" she shakes her head, then turns to Hotaru. "How could you tell she  
was a clone?"  
  
"She still has a bit of gestation residue in her muscles from the  
matrix used to create her and that has strands of her brother's DNA in it.  
Sloppy process if you ask me," Hotaru shakes her head. "You'd have to go for  
full regeneration to get all that out of you. How long have you been  
suffering from anemia?"  
  
"How'd you know...?!" Kashi blinks, then laughs. "Sorry!"  
  
"It's okay," Hotaru draws a hypodermic and injects it. "There, that  
should help."  
  
"Why'd she have anemia?" Maya blinks.  
  
"Courtesy of her brother's DNA in her body still," Hotaru admits.  
"The different codes between a man and a woman send different requests to the  
brain, which confuse things when it directs her digestive system to draw in  
food. Her cells are asking for the wrong things from her cardiovascular  
system, denying her iron and other elements she needs."  
  
"It's long been the reason my parents discipline me," Kashi sighs.  
"They wanted a strong daughter to be her son's companion, not someone who  
can't do much on the farm."  
  
"As soon as we get you into regeneration, you should be alright,"  
Hotaru smiles.  
  
"Can we regenerate her?" Maya wonders.  
  
"We can," Hotaru nods. "Ever since the problem with Junba, Catty  
perfected a serum that would cleanse out the gestation residue before  
regeneration; the residue serves as a warning flag to the matrix that this  
isn't a naturally-born person. Besides, Kashi was created as a baby and grew  
up naturally; your analogy of a test-tube baby was right on. In essence,  
she's really no different from the rest of us. Our genes were altered by the  
matrix when we were regenerated to make us Sagussan. Hers were altered when  
she was first created, then she came to term like many of our children do via  
a gestation matrix. The regeneration matrix shouldn't be much of a problem.   
In fact," she draws out a second hypo, then injects it. "There! That'll  
start cleaning out the residue in your body; you'll eject it as normal waste  
matter. Once you're 'clean,' then we can regenerate you."  
  
"Great!!" Maya grins, then kisses Kashi. "Once you're regenerated,  
you and I are going to bond, then I'm going to take you to Reiner's Five and  
show you the whole galaxy!"  
  
"I can't wait...wait a minute!!" Kashi's eyes widen with  
consternation. "Maya-chan, I can't leave the Concordat! How are you going to  
get me off Crossroads?!"  
  
Silence falls as the two Sagussans exchange pensive looks...  
  
* * *  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Noa looks up from her papers to see Kuk and Tok walk into the room.  
"What brings you here?!" she rises to greet them. "I thought you'd be heading  
back to V'ath-T'kon today."  
  
"There is a bit of a problem, my friend," Kuk sighs as the three sit,  
allowing Kana to serve them tea. "Your sisters and several friends are now on  
Crossroads meeting their pen-friends, are they not?"  
  
"They should've been there yesterday," Noa nods. "Why? Are the  
authorities on Crossroads concerned over the presence of so many defence  
officers at the same time?"  
  
"Oh, not that," Tok shakes her head. "It is a more vital problem.  
You see, it is the problem of those women they desire to meet."  
  
"You hinted this at our meeting," Noa leans back. "You said this had  
something to do with our most unique prejudice. I assume you're here to  
elaborate."  
  
"Yes, we are," Kuk sighs. "We are the leaders of the Central  
Council, but we are restricted from our ability to act when it comes to  
possible indiscretions made by one of our member states, such as what  
Architect Maya noted at our meeting. However, we...all of us on the Central  
Council...have decided enough is enough and that a lesson has to be taught to  
the Kagamasei about the mistreatment...of their clone children."  
  
Noa's eyes widen surprisedly...  
  
* * *  
  
At that same moment, 20,000 parsecs away, a door leading to the  
bedroom of the chief officer of the Otikijerag Province Citizens Registry  
Office. Three men storm in, their pale skins contrasting their dark,  
Nazi-like uniforms. The lights are switched on to reveal the body of Rensa  
Nopa, his arms crossed in an X over his chest. Everything about the room  
seems neat, tidy...though the pervasive stench of a body that has just freed  
itself of rigour mortis fills the room. One of the intruders walks up to the  
records officer's throat, then feels for a pulse. He then faces his friends.  
"Dead."  
  
"Where is his sister?" the leader asks.  
  
"She has not been seen for the last two days," the third then  
reports. "Our agents at the spaceport saw her leave the planet accompanied by  
the clone girl from Ikemikot-lairomem, Kashi Suhom."  
  
"The one who disappeared?!" the leader snarls. "Rensa always spoke  
out against the law concerning the clones! Put out an alert for the nearest  
planets. Have our agents track down the two escapees and bring them back!  
Kirensa has a final duty to perform for her sibling, then she'll join him!"  
  
A *click!* is heard from the nightstand. "Sorry, gentlemen, but my  
brother and I've already made many preparations concerning your possible  
interference," Kirensa's voice echoes from a tape recorder beside the night  
clock. "You'll not live long enough to make your report to Home Security  
about us."  
  
The agents exchange confused looks...then scream out as Rensa's body  
suddenly glows, the bauximite flash-bomb within him detonating on command! A  
second later, there is nothing left of the Nopa home save a large crater and a  
billowing cloud of smoke...  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"The agents sent to inspect Rensa Nopa's home to locate his sister  
and the clone Suhom were killed," the chief investigator of Home Security for  
Otikijerag Province bows to the provincial commissioner of police. "It was a  
disintegration weapon similar to what the Sagussans call a bauximite flash-  
bomb. The house and everything in it was pulverized."  
  
The elderly man shudders as he gazes out the window at the landscape  
of Otikijerag City. "What of the team sent to look at the home of Rasa  
Hullyon in Arukas-raw?!"  
  
"We've yet to hear from them..."  
  
The door to the office bursts open, revealing a detective.  
"Commissioner, Chief Inspector, we just got a call from Arukas-draw! Rasa  
Hullyon is dead!!"  
  
"His sister?" the commissioner demands.  
  
"No sign of her," the detective replies.  
  
The elderly officer closes his eyes. "We now have three renegade  
clones," he stares out the window again. "Pass it to your friends in the  
other provinces, Chief Inspector. Have the news transmitted to the colonies  
as well. They can't've got very far if they left in the last three days.   
Find them."  
  
"Yes, sir," the chief inspector nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"Nor did we when we learned of the full extent of what the Kagamasei  
do," Kuk sighs, sipping her tea. "Try as we might, we have failed to  
dissuade them from the more...darker practices that emerge from this  
tradition. Now it is time for more direct action, Noa. That is where  
Sagussa enters the picture."  
  
The *ashi'cha* blows out in awe at the scale of the problem, then  
gazes out the window at the tranquil cityscape of the Fifth Republic's  
capital. "You know, multiple births on other planets were viewed at so  
differently in antiquity. I heard of a case on Earth where the first group  
of quintuplets to ever survive infancy were used by a local government as a  
tourist attraction during their Great Depression, psychologically damaging  
them for the rest of their lives, possibly contributing to the deaths of two  
while they still had many years before them. I must confess that Kagamasei  
is the first planet I've heard of that views fraternal twins as something  
divinely ordained."  
  
"It surprised us when we learned of it," Tok snorts. "Many years  
ago, almost every mother on Kagamasei gave birth to twins. When they were  
identical, there was no real problem. But fraternal twins, a male and a  
female, were quite unique. In their theology, it was seen as personifying the  
duality of existence. Those twins were considered blessed by the gods, given  
preferential treatment over normal twins or single births. It was a social  
institution."  
  
"But as time went on, technology and a changing environment slowly  
eradicated the part of a Kagamasei's DNA that allowed them to give multiple  
births. It was seen as the gods turning their backs on them," Kuk continues.  
"Many on that world believed their race was doomed. Only when they discovered  
how to clone a person...and how to manipulate a child's DNA to create a near-  
replica of the opposite sex...did fraternal twins reappear. From then on,  
everyone could have a twin."  
  
"I see," Noa scratches her chin. "So what is the problem?"  
  
"The problem the Concordat has with this practice is the way the  
clone twin is bound to his or her template," Tok sighs. "They have no rights  
whatsoever in society; that's how desperate their parents and siblings are to  
curry the gods' favour. They are legally bound to their template, usually  
restricted from seeking a mate and starting their own family, treated almost  
as a slave...and should the template die, the clone is put to death as if  
they were guilty of first degree murder."  
  
Noa pales. "Lyna have mercy..." she gasps, then shakes her head.  
"I...that's barbaric!! And I thought the practice of using clones to provide  
spare parts for the template was bad enough!"  
  
"As do we," Kuk hums. "There are some within the Central Council who  
are demanding Kagamasei's expulsion from the Concordat until they reform this  
practice. However, the majority of the Council, Tok and I included, have  
decided a more sharper lesson needs to be dealt to them. Sagussa can help  
us."  
  
Noa looks to Kana. "Have the Prime Councillor and the Speaker of the  
House come here, Kana. They'll want to hear this."  
  
"Yes, Minister," the secretary leaves.  
  
A minute later, Sakura and Madoka walk into the room. "I hoped to  
see you two before you returned home," the former offers her hand to Kuk.   
"So, what's the problem?"  
  
"You both better sit down," Noa advises. "You'll need to be seated  
to hear this one."  
  
Sakura and Madoka exchange looks...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, a small party has begun in the main banquet hall of  
the Hill Manor. A PRIVATE PARTY sign hangs from the door as Minako and  
Kirensa slide across the dance floor in a tango to Maya's haunting version of  
"Tracts of Melancholy." Around them, people clap to the drum beat as the  
Warsuit pilot draws a rose from a nearby vase, then sashays her partner  
across the floor, their faces not an inch apart. "Boy, Minako can sure cut a  
rug, can't she?!" Usagi whistles from nearby.  
  
"Yeah, she can," Rei sighs.  
  
"It's okay to be angry, Rei-chan."  
  
"I'm not angry, Usagi-chan, not anymore," Rei wipes her eyes. "Just  
sad."  
  
"Then go to her and say you're sorry, Rei," Katai squeezes her arm.  
"If you don't say anything soon, how will Minako know?"  
  
"Minako feels just as bad, Rei," Kunoo adds. "She may act like she  
hasn't forgiven you, but deep down, she doesn't know what to say anymore to  
make you understand."  
  
Rei blinks, then gazes fondly at her ex-bond-mate. By then, the song  
comes to an end and Maya bows as everyone applauds. Rei walks over to the  
architect. "Hey, Maya!"  
  
"What is it, Rei?" Maya kneels.  
  
"'Silent...'"  
  
Maya blinks, then nods, returning to her microphone as she programs  
the karaoke machine for the requested song. Given the Sagussan love for  
music, singing in a karaoke pub was much more than just an idle pastime.   
With that, Rei heads over to stand beside Minako and Kirensa. "May I have  
the next dance?"  
  
Minako stares wide-eyed at Rei. The latter smiles, her eyes  
sparkling with fresh tears. Kirensa exchanges looks, then kisses the former.  
"I'll leave you two be."  
  
With that, she heads to the refreshments bar. Minako stares at Rei,  
then blinks as a piano is heard. "You didn't."  
  
"I did," Rei nods.  
  
They draw into an embrace as Maya begins to croon "Silent...", one of  
the most popular fast waltzes on Sagussa. Other couples quickly slide onto  
the floor to join the two. Nearby, Kariru looks knowingly at Leona. "You  
knew that would happen, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Leona nods. "All they needed was time apart, then they'd get  
back together. Though now with everyone else involved, I wonder how they'll  
arrange things now."  
  
Kariru laughs, kissing her penpal's cheek. As the song ends, Kirensa  
makes her way to the stage, then steps up to Maya. The architect backs away  
as the former records officer takes the microphone in hand. "I hate to  
interrupt such a wonderful voice as Maya's, but there is some business to be  
done tonight. May I ask who is the senior minister here?"  
  
The Sagussans exchange looks, then Honey walks up. "I think that  
would be me," she points to herself. "What is it?"  
  
Kirensa sighs. "Our time tonight and today has proven beyond a  
shadow of a doubt that the destinies of myself and my friends are with you,  
Honey-san. To that end, my friends and I request...asylum in the Fifth  
Republic of Sagussa.  
  
"We wish to defect."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"***DEFECT?!?!?!***"  
  
Everyone stares in shock at the stately Kagamasei on stage. Kirensa's  
countrywomen stay close to their new families and friends, gazing hopefully  
on the Sagussans that were now their only hope for a new start. "Yes, that is  
correct," the former records officer sighs. "As Hotaru-san explained  
earlier, we are clones, 'designer' clones if you will, created to fulfil our  
families' desire to be at peace with their gods and themselves. But there is  
much more to tell. None of you have any idea how restricted our lives have  
been for the last bit. Incidents like what happened to Kashi, Kiriru and  
Kubichi are commonplace. Further, I myself and Kurasa now face an imminent  
death sentence."  
  
"What?!!" Honey exclaims, then spins on Kurasa. "What does that  
mean, Kurasa-chan?! What's she talking about?!!"  
  
"It's true," the swordswoman bows her head ashamedly. "If our  
templates die, we are automatically put to death without any hope of  
reprieve. Don't you see, this is the only chance we have, the only chance ANY  
of us have, to get away from that place and start again! I'm dead, Elder  
Kirensa's dead, if we go back. Kashi's life won't be worth spit if she goes  
back. And the rest of them; once their relatives find out how close we've  
all become, they'll just get it as bad as Kashi! Honey-chan, Honeyvayae,  
please! This is our only chance to really live!"  
  
Silence falls as Ataru's aide-de-camp shudders, wishing Noa was here  
to handle this problem...when, speak of the devil, a wall-phone rings. Hunba  
walks over, then picks it up. "Main Dining Hall, Hunba speaking," she places  
the receiver to her ears, then blinks. "Honey-chan, it's your sister."  
  
Honey blinks, then sighs, marching over to grab the phone from her  
bond-mate, then glares at the receiver. "Noa, dear sister of mine," she  
sweetly begins, "...I can't wait to get back to Sagussa because when I'm  
home," her face deforms hideously, "...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME  
THROUGH THIS!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Aiowch!!" Noa winces as Honey's sonic boom echoes over her receiver  
back in Tere'na City. "What's with you?!"  
  
"You idiot, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?!! About  
Kirensa, Kurasa-chan and the others wanting to defect to us?!! I ain't no  
diplomat, you moron!!"  
  
The *ashi'cha* sighs. "Relax, Honey, I didn't know about that until  
you told me!" she gazes at Sakura, who is trying not to laugh at Honey's  
assumption. "In the meantime, can you ask Kirensa-san to come to the phone,  
please?"  
  
"Oh, okay!! I still think you arranged all this! Kirensa, c'mon  
over here for a sec', willya?!" she calls away from the phone.  
  
A second later, the Kagamasei's voice inquires, "Yes?"  
  
Noa hands the phone to Sakura. "This is Prime Councillor Sakura,  
Kirensa-san..."  
  
* * *  
  
Kirensa blinks on hearing the voice of Sagussa's head of government.  
"Yes, Prime Councillor, what is it?"  
  
"I understand you and your friends have requested asylum due to the  
persecution and near-slavery conditions you face back on Kagamasei, correct?"  
Sakura wonders.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Kirensa nods.  
  
"Then, it's my pleasure to, on behalf of the Fifth Republic of  
Sagussa, welcome you amongst us. Your petition is granted," Sakura cheerily  
replies. "I've discussed this with the Elders of the Concordat and they'll  
happily allow you to leave Crossroads and resettle on Sagussa without  
conditions."  
  
Kirensa blinks as her mind interprets that. She then stares at  
everyone else, who has gathered around her to hear Sakura's words. "We can  
go..." she barely whispers.  
  
"Hello?! Kirensa-san?!" Sakura's voice echoes over the line.  
  
Maya turns to Kashi. "You can come!!"  
  
"I can come...?" Kashi gasps, then screams out as she fiercely  
embraces her future bond-mate. "I can come!!! Oh, Mayavayae, we're together  
at last!!!"  
  
The cheers are infectious; in a second, everyone is screaming, crying  
and embracing each other. "Hello? Kirensa-san?! Anyone?!" Sakura's voice  
vainly echoes over the line.  
  
Honey walks over to pick up the receiver. "Sorry about that, Boss.  
Everyone's pretty happy over here. What now?"  
  
Noa comes back. "We're dispatching Shuttle 100 to go pick you up  
right now," Honey's sister advises. "They'll be there in two hours. Be off  
that planet in three."  
  
"No problem...wait a sec'!!" Honey cries out as she realizes  
something. "What about customs and all that?!!"  
  
"Kuk and Tok are sending a message to the chief of customs on  
Crossroads," Noa reports. "Get everyone's sizes so we can get uniforms ready  
when Shuttle 100 comes in; we'll have to escort them out dressed as us. Keep  
them in sight at all times; who knows when Kagamasei Home Security'll get wind  
of this and come running with guns out. Watch yourselves!"  
  
"No problem, sis!!" Honey hangs up, then turns to get everyone's  
attention...  
  
* * *  
  
"Commissioner."  
  
The police commissioner for Otikijerag Province gazes at the chief  
inspector of Home Security's local division. "What is it?"  
  
"We've received the reports for all the colonies and the other  
provinces," the younger officer sighs. "There is no sign of the renegade  
clones Suhom, Nopa and Hullyon."  
  
"Then where could they have gone?!!" he snaps. "What place could  
they have fled?!"  
  
"Sir, Crossroads is on one of the major trade routes our people use,"  
the inspector reminds him. "Most likely, they are there. We did a quick  
analysis of recent passenger shuttle records and there are now at least  
fifteen clones on Crossroads...and with an inquiry to customs, two dozen  
Sagussans, including some high ranked ministers."  
  
"Sagussa?!" he laughs. "Don't be stupid, Chief! The Sagussans  
themselves would destroy those clones without hesitation; you know how much  
they despise clones in general!"  
  
"That may be true, sir, but my cultural contact group did warn your  
office some years ago about the problem of increased e-mail and postal mail  
contacts between many locals, most of them clones, and the Sagussans. We also  
noted that the Central Records Office did frequently erase all e-mail records  
from those clones now on Crossroads as well as the three renegades every time  
their families demanded to see any personal messages...and almost all of them  
came from Sagussa!"  
  
The commissioner blinks as the full scope of the problem begins to  
reveal itself. He himself had a clone twin, a lovely woman who served now as  
his homemaker. He had wisely not allowed her out of the house, much less  
learn anything like working a computer or discovering the universe beyond  
Kagamasei. But others may not have been so wise. The fates of dozens of  
families were in potential jeopardy if a majority of those clones on  
Crossroads made contact with their penpals, then somehow connived the  
Sagussans into allowing them to escape from the Concordat.  
  
If that was true...  
  
"Then contact your friends on Crossroads, Chief. Have them find and  
detain all the clones for questioning. Explain to their families that we  
suspect they have been subverted by alien agents into betraying their people.  
Given what you've just said, I'll wager than our renegades are there."  
  
"Of course, sir," the chief salutes.  
  
"And Chief?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Thank you for your advice," the commissioner nods. "You may have  
just saved many people from a worse calamity. I don't want to appear  
ungrateful."  
  
"It is my pleasure to serve," the chief bows, then leaves...  
  
* * *  
  
"How long will we wait?"  
  
Linna sighs as she gazes at her wrist-chrono. "One hour mark six,"  
she bites her lips, then sighs, her hand feeling the pistol she had now  
strapped to her leg. Personal defense sidearms were permitted on Crossroads.  
"Relax, Kiriru-chan. They'll be here."  
  
"I hope so," Kiriru sighs as she lays back on the bed. Nene was now  
in the lobby making arrangements for an early departure with Honey. The  
others were in their rooms, keeping close to their charges during the  
eternally-long wait. The young girl stares at Linna. "Linna-chan, when I'm  
adopted, will it be you who adopts me or Nene-chan?"  
  
"Eh?!" Linna stares at her, then laughs. "Well, we won't adopt you  
like Priss adopted Shunran-chan. What we'll do is host you as a refugee.  
You'll be under Nene-chan's direct charge, so you'll get her registry number  
with an 'R' added before it. Nene-chan's already thinking of asking her  
friends at Tere'na Compudata to take you as an apprentice."  
  
"She is?!" Kiriru gasps. "Oh, I can't wait! Are the Mobius Five  
really nice?!"  
  
"Yeah, they're pretty cool," Linna nods, sitting beside her, then  
draws the younger girl into an embrace. "Kiddy and Lebia can't wait to meet  
you. Outside Nene, they're the best hackers on Sagussa. You'll learn a lot!"  
  
"Great!!" Kiriru yawns. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"Oooh, too exciting a day for you, young lady," Linna hums as she  
shifts the dozing girl onto the bed, then draws the covers over her. "Now go  
to sleep."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Linna breathes out as she turns to the window...then gasps as it  
explodes inward, three dark figures swinging in on rappel lines! The chief  
petty officer leaps behind the bed as she draws her pistol, moving to shoot as  
the intruders disengage, their own weapons out. "Hit her!!" the leader barks.  
  
Linna grabs the screaming Kiriru and ducks behind the bed as their  
weapons thunder, particle shot racing at them like mad hornets! She waits  
until their fire slackens, then she sends a volley back toward them, forcing  
them to take cover. *Thank Lyna the beds are built of ironwood and solid to  
the floor!* Linna grits her teeth as she ducks a second volley.  
  
The gunfire stops. "Sagussan!!!" the leader barks. "We want the  
clone and nothing else!! Surrender and you live!!!"  
  
"Pathfinders don't surrender!!"  
  
"Priss?!!" Linna's eyes widen.  
  
Stun shots are heard, echoed by the cries of the strike team as they  
are dropped like ten pins. Linna leans up to see Priss, Sylvie and Sylia  
there, all three in dark combat uniforms, covering the downed agents. The  
former leans down to draw the balaclava off one, then sighs. "Kagamasei Home  
Security," she snorts. "The Gestapo of the Concordat."  
  
"Wonderful!!" Sylia sighs. "You okay?"  
  
"We're fine," Linna rises, helping Kiriru to her feet. "How many  
others are here?! How'd you get here?!!"  
  
"We came by the 'Kiboo'cha.'"  
  
"But I thought you said...!"  
  
"I did and I meant it," the commander sighs. "But when you left, I  
realized the only way Kiriru-chan and the others could come across was via  
defection. So Priss, Sylvie and I took the ship and parked ourselves outside  
the neutral zone and waited. When Noa put the call in to Honey, we came in  
cloaked."  
  
"But we've got over forty people to get off the planet now," Linna  
warns. "We can't carry them all on the 'Kiboo'cha;' there's not enough room,  
especially if these jokers have friends out there waiting for Shuttle 100 to  
try to make the run back!"  
  
"We know," Sylia taps a wrist control, having something beamed down  
from the sloop. "T'Kon Customs are on our side and if things get dicey,  
Elder Kuk's promised military help. The 'Hasei'cha' and the  
'Shinowataru'cha' are on their way; they'll be in range within the hour.   
Now, in the meantime, let's get Kiriru-chan and the others ready."  
  
"How?" Kiriru wonders.  
  
Sylia opens the case, then produces a computer services technician's  
dark green, black and silver uniform. "Well, Technician Kiriru, how'd you  
like to get your uniform?"  
  
The young girl blinks, then beams...  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, a troop of Sagussans, 41 in all, exit the  
Crossroads Hill Manor, then board a fleet of taxis for the ride to the  
spaceport. Sylia, Priss and Sylvie tied up the three KHS agents, then left  
them in Linna's and Nene's room with a note for Concordat Frontier Security,  
the intelligence service charged with keeping the peace on Crossroads. In  
ten minutes, they arrive at the spaceport's departure lounge, then head  
inside. All of them have overnight bags filled with clothing and some  
mementoes from their brief stay on Crossroads. Filing inside, they all  
proceed at once to the customs departure gate for out-clearance.  
  
"Name, please?" the official smiles.  
  
"Kariyu, *daishi'cha* Em-Eight-Four-Two-Five-Six," Kariyu smiles, now  
in her new computer services' officer's uniform. "Chief Telecommunications  
Officer, Kyre'sha Province. I live in Namu'sha Village."  
  
"And did you enjoy your stay?" the official hums, gazing at her  
identity card, then running it through the computer.  
  
"You mean our honeymoon," Kariyu grasps Naru's hand. "We've waited  
SO long!"  
  
"Congratulations," the official hands the card back. "May you have a  
safe trip home."  
  
"Lyna's blessings on you," Kariyu smiles as they clear the gates for  
the lounge.  
  
"Nicely done," Naru whispers.  
  
"Thank you," Kariyu kisses her.  
  
Nearby, Sylvie stands guard, dressed in civilians as she watches the  
line proceed through the customs checkpoint. Once in the departure lounge,  
Priss and Sylia, along with three CFS officers, all T'Kon, would take over  
until the warpshuttle's arrival. So far, the departures concourse was quiet,  
no sign of KHS goons or family members who could shout the alarm to someone  
who wasn't clued in. She walks over to get herself a can of calorie juice.   
"Silky Doll, this is Wanderer," she taps her collar mike. "Halfway done."  
  
"Understood, Wanderer," Sylia replies. "Maintain watch."  
  
"Aye-aye," Sylvie nods.  
  
Kirensa is making her way through. The T'Kon customs official  
pointedly ignores the picture of the former records officer sent by Kagamasei  
Home Security a half-hour before. "Your name, please?" she inquires.  
  
"Kirensa, *daishi'cha* Es-Five-Triple-Six-Two," the newly- minted  
zoology articifer smiles. "I live in Kyre'sha Province."  
  
"Did you enjoy your stay on Crossroads?"  
  
"It was very pleasant," Kirensa gazes at Minako, who winks at her.  
"My dear sister here decided to take the opportunity to introduce me to her  
friend and we...had fun," she leans down to squeeze Usagi's hand.  
  
"Personal stuff," Usagi whispers.  
  
"I see," the official snorts in laughter. "Have a pleasant journey  
home. You may pass."  
  
"Thank you!!" Kirensa and Usagi chorus as Rei and Katai, now in the  
uniform of a Warsuit Brigade corporal, take their places.  
  
Nearby, Sylvie sighs, then blinks as she notices three men march into  
the outer vestry of the departure concourse, all in dark trenchcoats and  
obviously armed. "Wanderer to Silky Doll and Wild Thing," she hisses. "I  
got three gomers topside, range sixty-five from the end of the line. Need  
backup."  
  
"This is Wild Thing," Priss replies. "Hang tight, partner. We're on  
our way."  
  
Sylvie drops the empty can into a nearby refuse basket, then moves in  
to close the range on the three KHS agents. They notice the line of  
Sagussans, then quickly move to intercept the one at the end. Grabbing her,  
the leader draws his gun. "You're coming with us!!" he whips her around...  
  
...to find Minako. "Hands off, pervert!"  
  
She slugs him! Sylvie slows down as Kunoo, now also a Warsuit  
brigade corporal's uniform, turns to stare at her fellow warsuit officer.  
"Commander, is there a problem?"  
  
"You're one!!" another lunges for her.  
  
"Hey!!!" Kunoo backs off just as Artemis walks into the way, his  
wings raised to protect his pet's new sister.  
  
The Kagamasei shudder on seeing the sandpanther, then jolt on feeling  
Priss' and Sylvie's hands on their shoulders. "Mina, Kunoo, there a  
problem?!" the former smiles.  
  
"Oh, hi, Priss, Sylvie!" Minako grins, cracking her knuckles as she  
gazes at Kunoo. "No real problem other than these dorks were trying to feel  
up my sister!"  
  
"Your SISTER?!?!" the agent grabbed by Sylvie laughs. "That's a good  
one!! Now hand the clone over!!!"  
  
"Clone?!" Minako blinks. "Are there any clones living on Sagussa,  
Corporal?"  
  
"None to my knowledge, Commander," Kunoo shakes her head, her hand  
parting her locks to reveal her ears. Her tapered, Vosian ears. "The last  
clone that was on Sagussa was Nurse Shinobu Miyaki's would-be bond-mate  
Junba."  
  
"There, you see," Minako shrugs at the Kagamasei. "There're no  
clones on Sagussa."  
  
"Next, please!" an official calls out.  
  
"That's us, *Ashoi'cha!* C'mon!!" Kunoo grabs Minako, then both head  
to the counter, Artemis limbering after them.  
  
"Gee!" Sylvie smiles. "Don't look Kagamasei. After all," she whips  
the hair away from the agent's round ears. "You don't have points on your  
ears. Let's go, Pri!"  
  
"Right behind you, Syl," Priss hums.  
  
The agents blink as they watch the Sagussans file into the departure  
lounge, then exchange looks. "Was it a false lead?!" one of them demands,  
then blinks. "Look!"  
  
The others look to see Kurasa gazing at them from the doorway to the  
lounge, now in the uniform of a government official with officer's rank on her  
sleeves. "Hullyon!!" the leader growls, then grabs his sidearms. "Hullyon!!!  
You come back here...!!!"  
  
They run into three giant green walls! The Kagamasei spill onto the  
floor, then look up to see three brutes from Concordat Frontier Security in  
their dark green fatigues gaze contemptuously at them. "Is there a problem,  
gentlemen?!" the leader hums.  
  
"There are clones escaping!" the Kagamasei team leader points at the  
lounge, where Kurasa has just disappeared.  
  
The troopers blink, then the leader turns to the customs official who  
had cleared Kunoo and Minako. "Officer Kash, did you just clear that group of  
Sagussans now in the lounge?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Sergeant Shac," she nods.  
  
"Was there anything wrong with them?"  
  
"Nothing wrong at all."  
  
"Pull one up for verification, please."  
  
"As you wish," she types a command, then stares at the readout.  
"Kurasa, *daishi'cha* Es-Seven-Six-Oh-Seven-Three. Resident of Tere'na City,  
Kyonggh-Tere'na District. Deputy Director of Immigration for Refugees for the  
Fifth Republic, officer. Adopted sister of Sylia, Commander Pathfinder Troop  
Six and bond-mates to Honey, Aide-de-Camp to the Head of State and Hunba,  
Advisor on Vosian Affairs at External Affairs."  
  
"'Adopted sister?!!'" the Kagamasei leader growls, shuddering with  
sullen rage.  
  
"Arrived on Sagussa Year Three, Day Two-oh-two," Kash adds.  
"Confirmed with the Central Citizens Registry in Tere'na City."  
  
"Thank you, Officer Kash," Shac nods, then faces the three  
Kagamasei. "This planet is neutral territory between the Sixteenth T'Kon  
Concordat and the Fifth Republic of Sagussa. Inform your superiors if I catch  
any member of Kagamasei Home Security here again, I'll lodge a VERY serious  
complaint to the Central Council. You may leave."  
  
Roaring, the KHS leader spins around as the three leave the lounge.  
"What do we do now?!" one of the others demands.  
  
"Alert Special Operations!" he barks.  
  
As the doors close behind them, Sylvie and Priss exchange knowing  
looks with Shac and his friends. "It is not over yet," the grim T'Kon  
security chief muses.  
  
The Troop's first officer sighs, then taps her mike. "Wild Child to  
Star Leaf and Thundergirl. Gomers are going to block the Yellow Brick Road.  
Persuade them otherwise."  
  
"This is Star Leaf, we acknowledge."  
  
"This is Thundergirl. Already in place."  
  
Priss pats Shac's arm. "Pleasure doing business with you, Sarge.  
See you later."  
  
"Oh, Commander," Shac hums.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you send a couple bottles of that nice spring water you draw  
from the wells near Tere'na-korgh?"  
  
"I'll send you a whole damn case! Later!!" Priss waves as she and  
Sylvie race off to join their countrywomen...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Warpshuttle 100 soars for the still-distant Fourth  
Stellar Cluster. On the bridge, Shipmistress Melody relaxes as Priss, Sylia  
and Sylvie man controls. While only a watchmistress in rank despite there  
being a shipmistress-equivalent in Sylia, Melody is in command. "E.T.A. the  
Twins?"  
  
"Forty seconds," Sylia reports.  
  
"Maintain shields," Melody sighs.  
  
To mark the line where Sagussan and T'Kon warships couldn't cross,  
two small red dwarf suns nicknamed "the twins" were used as a base point, the  
border at right angles to the line between Sagussa and the T'kon homeworld,  
cut from the Galactic Barrier around the Milky Way galaxy into infinity.   
Melody's eyes watch the timer mark the countdown to the point where they  
would be safe and the Concordat off the hook. "Standby," she tenses.  
  
"Standing by...hold it!!" Priss barks. "We got a bogie on our ass,  
range ten thousand and closing fast!"  
  
"Interdiction cruiser operated by Kagamasei Home Security," Sylvie  
supplies. "Will be in weapons range in thirty."  
  
"Time to the Twins, twenty-five," Sylia reports, not relaxing.  
  
"Flank ahead!!" Melody barks. "Increase power to one-ten on the main  
reactors!!"  
  
Priss jams the accelerator to FLANK AHEAD while twisting the reactor  
power output lever to EMERGENCY 110%. She watches the speed indicator pick up  
as they risked the dangerous realms of transwarp space, anywhere about Warp 15  
equivalent. "We're pushing it!" she warns as the shuttle's hull begins to  
quake.  
  
"She'll get her wind," Melody sighs.  
  
"You hope," Sylia notes. "Twins in ten."  
  
"Interception in eighteen," Sylvie adds.  
  
Ten seconds pass as the dark red balls of the Twins races past, then  
everyone relaxes. "New contacts off the bow, both sides!" Sylvie then barks.  
"R.S.S. 'Shinowataru'cha,' R.S.S. 'Hasei'cha,' R.S.S. 'Kiboo'cha'...!!"  
  
Bolts of energy rip through the dark sky as three flashes of light  
race to both sides of Shuttle 100, their weapons blasting their pursuers still  
several seconds from being in range. "'Hasei'cha' and 'Shinowataru'cha'  
engaging Kagamasei cruiser in passing!" Sylvie reports, then sighs as a bright  
flash is sensed. "Kagamasei cruiser destroyed."  
  
"Slow us to normal warp, set course for Sen'sha Seven," Melody  
orders. "Half ahead both engines, reduce power to seventy."  
  
"Aye-aye, ma'am," Priss spins controls.  
  
Shuttle 100 slows down as it drops back into normal warp space, soon  
to be joined by the "Kiboo'cha." A message is flashed from the sloop's bridge  
to reveal Linna, Nene, Shinsur, Reinoevan, Asukanoevan, Kiriru and Konama.  
"Nice of you to stop by and say 'hello,'" Sylia beams.  
  
"Always glad," Rei grips Konama's hand. "After all, we have to  
protect our own."  
  
Everyone laughs as the four ships assume formation for the trip back  
to Sagussa...  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Brrr! It's cold!!"  
  
Naru shivers as she slips off her uniform, then draws a shawl over  
her body, then gazes fondly at Kariyu, who was now shivering from the sudden  
damp draft flowing through the Forge. "Actually, I've been here so many  
times, I hardly notice the wind in this place anymore," the Warsuit officer  
smiles as Kariyu slips a shawl over herself, then the two head inside.  
  
As they proceed to the raised mound with the lone shaft of light to  
mark Lyna's final resting place, the two nod pleasantly to passing groups of  
pilgrims returning from their time with Sagussa's spiritual guardian. No sign  
of mistrust echoes from anyone towards Kariyu though the news of the Kagamasei  
had been public since Shuttle 100 made dock at Sen'sha Seven. "Strange,"  
Kariyu sighs. "I always thought that if you ever learned I was a clone, you'd  
hate me for the rest of my life. How wrong I was."  
  
"You may have been right," Naru gazes at her. "We loathe the idea of  
having clones made of us, especially if it was behind our back or without our  
knowledge. But sooner or later, we'll have to stop pressing our standards on  
everyone else. You have as much right to a free life under your control as  
anyone else does, Karivayae. Remember that."  
  
"I'm not free," Kariyu gazes at her. "Not as long as I love you,  
Naruvayae."  
  
Naru flushes as they continue their walk. A timeless eternity later,  
both ascend the low mound to stop before the glowing crystal sarcophagus  
bearing the body of someone who really was not so different from Kariyu  
Oullida herself. Drawing the blankets off their shoulders, both fold them  
into prayer mats, then kneel before Lyna, relaxing their minds and hearts to  
allow them to reach out and touch the spirit of the one whose life and death  
had altered the destinies of so many.  
  
Hello, Naru...  
  
Their eyes open to reveal themselves in the timeless mists of the  
*te'a,* seeing Lyna gaze tranquilly at them. "Lyna," Naru sighs as she holds  
out her hand for Kariyu. "This is my bond-mate, Kariyu Oullida of Kagamasei.  
She's a clone like you."  
  
"So I've known from the others who've come here," Lyna gazes warmly  
at Kariyu, speechless on meeting the living spirit of someone who's been dead  
for thirteen millennia. "So, you're the one Naru-chan prayed for so long to  
come make her heart whole. It's good to meet you, Kariyu."  
  
"A-a-an h-h-honour, El-elder L-l-lyna!" Kariyu bows respectfully to  
the idol singer.  
  
Lyna laughs as she reaches over to draw their hands together. "Still  
regimented," she gazes at Naru. "I think you'll have to do something to  
loosen her up, Naru."  
  
"I guess so," Naru smiles.  
  
With that, Lyna reaches up to guide their faces together in a slight  
kiss...  
  
...and both find themselves kissing in the darkness of Tere'na-  
korgh. The stomach-churning disorientation of their transition back to their  
bodies fades as their minds lower their psi-guards in *mavan'shagh,* their  
souls binding together in a way no Kagamasei secret service agent could ever  
shatter.  
  
"Do vanan'cha, marei'cha-Naru."  
  
"Do vanan'cha, marei'cha-Kariyu."  
  
They gaze on each other, then smile. "I'm still cold."  
  
"I'll warm you up," Naru draws her in...  
  
*** The End ***  



	84. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Truth and Cons...

"So far, looks good!"  
  
"We can do it."  
  
Yuu sips her cocoa as she watches the technicians swarm over the boom-  
tube transmitter she had designed. It was a compact unit, large enough to  
transport a maximum of 500 kilograms from Sagussa to Sen'sha Seven. The old  
boom-tubes now in use, distant cousins to the models used on Spotak and the  
Central Warp Chamber on Triton, had a larger capacity, but used so much power  
that they were normally reserved for emergencies. Yuu, chief architect at the  
Weapons Production Centre, was asked to contribute her knowledge of spacial  
teleportation to the mass-transit boom-tube project now being built by teams  
from the Fleet Defence Systems Engineering Unit, the WPC and the Airtram  
Construction Unit. If it worked, it would be considered exportable to planets  
inside the Barrier, enhancing trade and improving bilateral relations.  
  
Beside her, Honoka runs through the copious notes she had taken of  
the pre-trial checks. "Everything looks good, Chief."  
  
"We're just missing our guinea pig," Yuu smiles, then tenses as a  
familiar feeling washes over her. "Ah, there she is."  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Mio runs in, then buttons up her pressure suit.  
"All set."  
  
"Looks good," Yuu gazes hungrily at the green-haired Noukiite-born  
fleet engineer articifer.  
  
Mio flushes, adjusting her glasses, then stares intently at the  
chestnut-haired Gomianite-born architect. You just can't wait to rip it off  
me! she psi-flashes.  
  
Yuu jerks, then feels calm from the other engineer. "Well..."  
  
Mio leans up to her ear. "Yes, I will."  
  
Yuu is frozen in place as Mio backs away, then slips a helmet over  
her head, shocked that Mio would acquiesce so easily after such a short  
courtship. Honoka waves a frantic hand over her boss' frozen face as Mio  
finishes suiting up with the help of several technicians. By the time she  
recovers, Mio is standing in the middle of the chamber, all set for her short  
ride. "Ready, Mio?!" Saki calls over from the control panel.  
  
"Ready," Mio then winks at Yuu. "See you soon...Yuuvayae."  
  
The technicians smirk. "Alright, let's do it," Nozominotoki, in  
charge of the project despite her being Intelligence instead of one of the  
engineering trades, sighs. "Power up the system."  
  
"Hai!" Saki flips controls.  
  
Yuu calms herself as the boom-tube emitter...a circular chamber ten  
feet wide and forty feel long...fills with torrents of energy. In front of  
Mio, a warp appears, revealing the receiving terminal all the way on Sen'sha  
Seven. "The gate's clear!" she calls over the intercom. "Waiting for the  
bridge!"  
  
"Power at eighty percent!" Saki calls out.  
  
"No compromise in warp dynamics!" Miyukinosenchi adds.  
  
"Power at ninety percent!"  
  
"Warp tunnel now fully formed!" Manaminosenchi reports.  
  
"Pathway clear!!" Shiorinotoki calls out.  
  
"Go ahead, Mio!" Nozomi orders.  
  
"*En!*" Mio sighs, then takes a step...  
  
...before the whole works blows apart!! Everyone is flung back as  
the whole chamber disintegrates, collapsing into a pile of wreckage on the  
workshop floor. Smoke fills the workshop as Honoka runs to the ventilation  
controls and the fire suppression system. Yuu coughs, then concentrates.  
Mio?!! MIO?!?!  
  
"Sen'sha Seven to Engineer Base Kyre'sha!" a voice calls over the  
still-intact communication lines. "What happened?! We lost the signal!"  
  
Yuu pales, freezing up, as Honoka races over. "We had an explosion  
here!" she coughs. "Did Mio make it through?!"  
  
A seemingly eternity later...  
  
"Negative."  
  
Yuu jolts, looking down, then her eyes stare at the shattered boom-  
tube emitter. There is no sign of a body.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha: "Truth and Consequences"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story is set a year after "Penpals," eight months before Robert  
Geiger's side story "Final Hymn." Not only does this story serve as an  
introduction to the Senchi ("Sentimental Graffiti") and Tokimemo ("Tokimeki  
Memorial") Daishi'cha, not to mention a peek at Sagussa's justice system, it  
also finally gives me the chance to bring together the two races which had the  
most profound impact on Ataru's and Lum's life in TSY.  
  
2) Sagussan law has a unique system when punishment is delivered.  
Instead of having a judge decide punishment using legal guidelines set out in  
statute, the judge would outline a range of punishments depending on the crime  
committed using statute guidelines, then allow the accuser/victim/victim's  
relatives to decide the punishment.  
  
3) Sagussa has several awards presented to worthy citizens given certain  
meritorious occasions. There is no special grading system in each order (this  
prevents the usual superior/inferior feelings which result from such  
stratification; the average British civic award has four separate grade  
levels!). The Order of Anghya is presented to those who have enhanced the  
Republic's social and cultural relations with other states.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
The Call...  
  
Each of the 6000 people composing the SISF...Sagussan Internal  
Security Force...dreaded being the one to receive the Call. But no matter how  
they'd badly wish otherwise, the Call was a foregone conclusion. A planet of  
2,000,000 people, well over ninety percent young children, spread over  
500,000,000 square kilometres of land, was certainly not the place where major  
crime would occur. Oh, sure, there were the infractions that demanded police  
involvement. But these days, they normally circled around disagreements  
between neighbours, the odd theft and drunken brawls in nightclubs. Even now,  
a decade after Stage Two of the Grand Design began, no one could ever conceive  
of something that would provoke what SISF members called "the Call."  
  
The end of Sagussa's innocence.  
  
Fortunately, Commissioner Aisur and Chief Munba, supported by  
Interior Minister Marcia Gyatan, kept their constables at a high level of  
personal training. Since the Galactic Barrier and isolation from the T'Kon  
Concordat and the Sihac Empire shielded Sagussa from the encroachment of  
organized crime, investigators could be dispatched to other worlds to learn  
their methodology, understand the Entropic nature of humanity's hidden side  
firsthand, gain experience before some tragedy happened on Sagussa...the  
Call...that would catch them all mentally unprepared.  
  
The police forces of worlds inside the Barrier, especially Earth,  
Triton, Noukiios, Yehisril and Vos, welcomed visits by the eager learners  
from afar. In these exchanges, the youngest police officer could teach a  
Sagussan inspector things about street smarts, working a contact, gathering  
evidence and public trust. That exchange was reciprocated, bringing seasoned  
street cops to what one New York veteran called "the quietest beat in the  
whole galaxy!"  
  
That was now to forever change, always for the worse.  
  
The Call was going out...  
  
...and Sagussa would never be the same again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, you up?"  
  
A moan escapes the bed as Reinotoki smirks, brushing back her  
ponytailed blonde hair. She probably drained the poor fellow now under her  
sheets. However, it was time to go to work, so...  
  
"GET UP, YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Anthony Moulton, Texas Ranger, screams as Rei's shout sends him  
careening out of bed. "Wha...owch!!!" he yelps on slamming face first into  
the floor. "Geez, Rei...!"  
  
"You up now, Tony?"  
  
He moans, scratching himself as he grabs a towel, then drapes  
himself. Foolish on a planet where nudity wasn't an issue, but he had his  
quirks. Rei was still starkers, having just got out of the shower. "What  
time is it?!" he looks at the clock.  
  
"Third hour mark two," Rei reports. "In other words, time to go to  
work."  
  
"Geez, I don't think I could hack living on a world with a twenty-two  
hour day," Tony muses as he accepts the cup of herbal tea, then admires the  
lady who gave it to him. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Part of our genetic programming," Rei smiles. "Our bodies can  
adjust to different time frames depending on which planet we're on. Since  
Earth and Sagussa have similar length days, it's not so hard. But try  
Noukiios; they have a THIRTY hour day."  
  
"Owch!!" Tony winces, then sips his tea as Rei draws out her  
uniform. "You wanna know something, Rei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will say this for your force; you have got to have the nicest  
uniforms of any police force in the galaxy."  
  
"Well, I did have a hand in the redesign when we switched to the new-  
style jumpsuits," she muses, then dresses. Black short-sleeve  
velcro-fastened shirt trimmed in blue piping. Blue tie with a coloured metal  
clip denoting the specific force they worked (in Rei's case, silver for Force  
One). Black form- fitting pants piped in blue. Blue buccaneer boots.   
Finally, a black vest with the blue windrider, a detective's silver pip on  
her shoulders.  
  
Tony sighs, then rises to gently squeeze her shoulders. "Yeah, you  
really look nice," he kisses her tapered Cha'than earlobes.  
  
"Pity you have to go home soon," she gazes at him.  
  
"You trying to convince me to stay?"  
  
"I'd be tempted," Rei muses. "Not having a bondmate or childmate to  
help care for my little ones has been a pain."  
  
Tony sighs. "Well, I'm not sure I'd be willing to face what Toren  
Smith went through with Noriko after her bondmate showed up."  
  
"I'm glad you're honest," she kisses him...  
  
...as the phone, an old fashioned audio-only unit, rings. Rei walks  
over, then answers it. Tony sighs as he sits on the bed, then begins to  
dress. *Yeah, this is a really quiet place,* the Dallas native muses to  
himself. Crime was nearly non-existent on this place; the stuff Rei and her  
friends dealt with would never raise an eyebrow in some places back home.  
  
As he buttons his shirt, he glances at Rei...then tenses on seeing  
her shudder, eyes widening as the details poured in. She then slowly replaces  
the receiver, then hugs herself, staring at the phone in silent horror. "Hey,  
you okay?" he walks to her.  
  
She blinks, then gazes at him. "It's happened."  
  
The Call.  
  
Every police officer who came to Sagussa was told of this silent  
dread haunting their sister and brother officers here. Tony blinks, then  
sighs, experience kicking in. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"A *daishi'cha*...is dead."  
  
* * *  
  
The Warp Research Laboratory, a facility shared by a half-dozen  
engineering units, is as quiet as the proverbial tomb as Rei's hovercar races  
across the sands. Constructed a hundred kilometres from Namu'sha Village, the  
WRL was one of the few places where people weren't expected to live. Even  
though Sagussa's engineers prided themselves on a "safety first" philosophy,  
accidents can and did happen...and no *daishi'cha* would want those accidents  
occurring near their own children.  
  
Gazing at the giant structure, much larger than the Boeing plant in  
Washington, Tony inwardly shudders. He had his experience with unexpected  
deaths, none of them pretty. However, if it happened in this place, it could  
be attributed to malfunctioning equipment. Certainly not pleasant, but in his  
eyes not a crime. Was that the same here? "Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happens if someone dies on this planet?"  
  
"You mean what would we'd like to happen?" Rei wonders. "If the  
*mei'na* was transferred to someone prior to it happening, then all you have  
to do is regenerate and then comes *satre'cha.* It's not considered real  
'death' by Sagussan law. In fact, believe it or not, that happens a lot at  
this place."  
  
"So a person's...soul...has been lost in this case."  
  
"Yes," Rei feels tears flow down her cheek.  
  
"Friend of yours?"  
  
"Acquaintance," Rei sighs. "You can't be a total stranger on this  
planet, Tony. Computer, bring up file on *daishi'cha* One-Seven-Five-Oh-Six,  
Fleet Engineer Articifer Mio, FDSEU."  
  
Tony turns the dashboard-mounted computer screen as the articifer's  
face and stats are run. Unbonded, one daughter of seven years now in second  
year of general studies. Excellent work and fitness reports from her  
supervisors. A quiet person, friendly with her neighbours and co-workers. No  
civil disturbance record; much to everyone's surprise, she never drank.  
Interested in space exploration; a request in the Central Engineering Office  
for her to transfer to Defence Engineering for shipboard service had been in  
her file. In other words, a normal Sagussan woman. "This her?"  
  
"Yep," Rei slides the car into a parking slot.  
  
They disembark, then make their way to the front gate. Tony sighs as  
the receptionist waves them through; since *daishi'cha* on Sagussa wore one  
form of uniform or another, Rei's status as a police officer gained her  
instant respect. Once inside the giant hangar-like structure, he gapes at  
the sheer amount of room, then scrambles to catch up to Rei, now making her  
way to Laboratory Ten. He then notices the machinery was stopped; had  
everyone stopped working when it happened?  
  
Rei walks through the door, then stops, taking in the scene around  
her. Lab Ten was a shambles now, though thankfully, there were no fires or  
smoke. The injured were on stretchers now, nurses from the Namu'sha Hospital  
already at work. No severe wounds, Rei was relieved to see, save for the  
shock, even on those who didn't work here. Word spread fast. Taking a deep  
breath, she looks around. "Who's in charge here?"  
  
"Rei?!" Nozomi looks over. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rei flips on her personal belt-recorder as she approaches the  
intelligence chief. "You know the rules, Nozomi. What happened?"  
  
Nozomi shakes her head. "We're still trying to figure it out. We  
were testing the new mass-transit boom-tube when it just blew up on us. Mio  
was in the midst of being teleported to Sen'sha Seven. She was...caught in  
the blast."  
  
Rei turns, then sees the wreckage. "Alright, I want this area  
cordoned off so I can get people here to do the examination," she orders.  
"Nothing's to be touched until then."  
  
"Can we get an engineering evaluation team here first?" Saki  
wonders. "We can try to figure out what happened."  
  
"I'll try to be quick, Saki. No promises."  
  
Saki reluctantly nods. "Has anyone altered someone at the MOSS to do  
a multi-dimension scan of the area between here and Sen'sha Seven?" Miyuki  
asks.  
  
"I made the call," Manami reports.  
  
"Was Mio wearing protection?" Rei wonders.  
  
Manami nods. "Standard safety suit with unconsciousness-  
cryosuspension module. She should be okay if she wasn't dazed by the  
transport; even if she was knocked out, she'd still be safe."  
  
"Hardly call this a death," Tony muses.  
  
"We consider it such when we can't sense someone even through the  
Dreamscape, Lieutenant," Nozomi sighs, then looks at Rei. "Can I talk to you  
for a moment?"  
  
"What?" Rei walks over.  
  
Nozomi drags the detective to a corner. "You mind telling me what  
he's doing here?" she nods at the Texan.  
  
"He's here on exchange and when things like this happen, he's  
seconded to offer advice," Rei stares intently at her. "Relax, it's normal  
for us, Nozomi."  
  
"I don't want him poking around too much," Nozomi hisses.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He doesn't understand what we were doing here. None of us need him  
to influence you too much. Let us try to find Mio, then if we...don't," she  
shudders, "...we'll call you into it."  
  
"I'm already involved," Rei warns her, then marches away.  
  
Nozomi shakes her head. By then, Tony has wound his way around the  
wrecked emitter, gloves on his hands as he begins the time-tested search for  
evidence. As he rounds a corner, he stops on seeing Yuu kneeling by the  
machine she designed, head buried in her hands as she rocks, her quiet sobs  
muffled. "Hey, you okay?" he kneels beside the shivering architect.  
  
Yuu looks up, her face stained with tears. "I...we...we were  
going...going to bond tonight..." she mumbles.  
  
Tony shudders. Tragedy destroying the ultimate happiness on this  
world. "Rei!"  
  
Rei walks over, then sighs. "Honoka, can you take Yuu back to her  
home?" she stares at the architect clerk. "Then go look in on Mio's daughter.  
I'll come over to tell her what happened."  
  
"*En,*" Honoka nods, then helps Yuu stand.  
  
Rei watches the sobbing Yuu go, then shakes her head. "What a mess!"  
she hisses...  
  
* * *  
  
Tere'na City...  
  
"Nothing?" Aisur sighs.  
  
"We've done everything we could to help," Lum shakes her head.  
"Multi-dimension scans of the whole system. No result. Rovers are out  
investigating the nearby systems. Won't expect a report for sometime. We've  
dispatched one of the science ships on the route of the boom-jump just in  
case. Given the energy pumped into the emitter as was reported, I don't  
expect Mio to have been sent farther than the heliopause, but we'll look at  
all possibilities."  
  
"Thanks, Lum," Aisur nods as he departs the head scientist's office,  
then walks down to his own three doors down. Munba and Marcia await him.  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then we can assume she's gone," the police chief shudders.  
  
"Hai," the commissioner nods, then picks up his phone.  
  
Rei's face appears on the screen. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"No joy, Detective," Aisur sighs.  
  
"Damn," Rei shudders.  
  
"What's your call?"  
  
"I won't make it until I've done all the interviews. I've gone  
through most of them already. At most...all we can see this as is a  
very...tragic accident."  
  
"Okay. Take your time and be thorough. Put Tony on."  
  
"Yes, Commissioner?" the Texan appears.  
  
"Tony, I want you to help Rei. You might find some of this  
overwhelming, but these girls haven't had to deal with something this bad on  
Sagussa. It's going to hurt them no matter what. Be supportive...but be  
objective, too."  
  
"Got it, Commissioner," he nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Village Police Station...  
  
"Okay, tell me exactly what was supposed to have happened."  
  
Rei was now in her office in the centre of the small village, staring  
at the blueprints and piles of datapadds on a conference table brought in from  
the WRL. Saki, as the senior surviving engineer, was walking her through it.  
Tony remained to one side, jotting down notes and watching Rei. At the end,  
Saki throws up her hands in frustration. "All of this was perfect, Rei!" she  
shakes her head. "We tested it with normal transport test objects, then moved  
to androids. Everything worked a hundred and ten percent every time."  
  
"Today was the first live test, right?" Tony asks.  
  
"*En,*" Saki nods.  
  
"Was there anything different than the previous tests? Anything at  
all you can think of?"  
  
Saki considers the question, then shakes her head. "I can't think of  
anything, Lieutenant."  
  
"Wait a minute," Shiori cuts in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if this would be considered important, but Yuu  
seemed really confident today," the Yehisrite-born engineer assistant muses.  
"The previous tests went off so good that she was already saying something  
about getting production started right away on the working units."  
  
"Well, if you had really successful trial tests, confidence would be  
expected," Tony hums.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We were all pretty excited over this, too.  
But...it's standard operating procedure that if someone is going to do a risky  
task like this, *tre'cha* has to be done."  
  
"Was it?" Rei tenses.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Shiori shakes her head.  
  
The detective sighs. "Why wasn't it?" Tony wonders.  
  
"Well, when you deal with mind-transference, a nurse or one's  
bondmate has to be involved," Shiori stares at the Texan. "We couldn't get a  
nurse out here and Mio has no bondmate..."  
  
"But she and Yuu were planning to bond," Tony hums.  
  
"Yeah, tonight to be exact," Saki nods. "They were going to do it  
once Mio came back from Sen'sha Seven."  
  
Silence falls. Rei crosses her arms, then nods. "Okay, I think  
that's enough for tonight. Thank you for coming."  
  
The engineers nod, then file out of the office. Tony sighs, then  
notices the tension in Rei's eyes. Walking around, he sits beside her. "You  
okay?"  
  
Rei bites her lip, then stares at him. "Negligent homicide."  
  
Silence. "What?"  
  
"Tony, the rules invoking *tre'cha* whenever anyone enters a  
dangerous situation of any sort are set in stone," Rei gazes at him. "I  
wouldn't even THINK of undergoing something like that unless I left something  
of myself behind in case the worst happened to me. That...Lyna, I can't  
believe this!!"  
  
"Okay, walk me through this. If you're going to charge Yuu with  
negligent homicide and the judge convicts her, how bad will she be punished?"  
  
"Well, the judge will have to decide that; Mio's daughter is too  
young to make a judgement on her own. And speaking of which, I better get  
over to have a chat with her now..."  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Village Hall...  
  
"You're satisfied that this is what happened?"  
  
Kaho sighs, staring at Rei as the two and Tony relax in the former's  
chambers. Namu'sha had the reputation of being the most crime-free village  
in all of Sagussa; the community spirit the village warden, Rurika, invoked  
in her citizens promoted a "watch your neighbours" attitude with everyone  
here. If someone was drunk, a passer-by would always escort her home. If  
some child had borrowed something without asking permission, it was settled  
between the parents. And if you wanted to get into a bar brawl, you had to  
go to Kyre'sha City; Namu'sha had no tavern.  
  
It also helped if you had a chief justice who wasn't afraid to slam  
down hard whenever things got out of hand. The black-haired Yehisrite-born  
Kaho could be utterly merciless if someone disturbed the peace in Namu'sha.  
Rei had told Tony of the time when the chief clerk of the provincial school  
board, Emiru, was found drunken in the village park by two Gomianite traders.  
Naturally, both men had been quite aroused by the sensual Umanoshippo-born  
clerk, then had their way with her after escorting her home.  
  
When Emiru found herself pregnant with non-identical twins, she had  
the men arrested and charged with rape. They pleaded their innocence, turning  
the blame back on Emiru in what seemed a time-honoured tradition across the  
galaxy. Of course, on a woman-dominated planet, such protests fell on deaf  
ears. Sagussan law stated that if Emiru wasn't in a clear mind before sex, it  
was rape. Kaho judged in Emiru's favour, then granted the clerk the right to  
render a wide sort of punishments. Emiru picked forced vasectomy, then  
expulsion from Sagussa.  
  
Kaho sighs. "Well, it was going to happen sooner or later," she  
muses aloud, then draws a datapadd and begins typing...  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Apartments...  
  
Chienosenchi knocks on the door to Yuu's apartment. Tonight was  
supposed to be a pleasant evening for her next-door neighbour and her would-be  
bondmate. Now unless someone found out what happened at the Warp Research  
Laboratory, Mio's daughter Kie would become Sagussa's first orphan.  
  
"Who is it?" a young voice calls from inside.  
  
"Chie!"  
  
The door opens to reveal the elder of Yuu's twin daughters, Margh.  
"Hi, Auntie Chie," the eight year old bows her head as she comes in. "Mommy's  
with Kie-chan."  
  
Chie walks inside, then shudders on hearing Kie's moans. The poor  
child was now in the architect's lap, wailing for her mother to come back.   
Yuu was sobbing just as much, though she wasn't screaming for Mio's return.   
The Ellsian-born terraforming chief shudders. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Yuu blinks, then gazes at her neighbour. "What do you think?"  
  
Chie sighs, then walks over to draw them both into her arms. "There,  
there, let it all out," she sighs. "It's okay to cry."  
  
Yuu shudders, then fiercely grabs Chie as she and Kie weep anew. As  
their sobs echo through the apartment, Chie's mind was already hard at work.  
Even though Yuu was unbonded, her need for companionship was just as profound  
as someone who'd lost her bondmate. Someone had to find a bondmate for this  
woman when it came time for the healing bond. Chie was out; she was bonded  
to the village quartermaster-general, Akira. But there was one other person  
still available she knew of and respected: Reinotoki. When Yuu was asleep,  
Chie would head over to the police station and begin making arrangements.  
  
The doorbell. Chie blinks, then looks over as Margh's sister Varac  
opens it. Rei steps inside. "Rei?!" she lets go of Yuu and stands. "What  
are you doing here?!"  
  
The detective shudders, closing her eyes as she braces herself for  
what was about to happen. She had never done this before with a real person,  
though she had a lot of time in the simulator. No substitute for real life.  
Opening her eyes, she forces her face into an emotionless mask, far easier  
than one would expect.  
  
"*Daishi'cha* One-One-One-Nine-Eight?"  
  
Yuu shudders, then stares quizzically at Rei, though a sharp chill  
races up her spine as she comprehends that the detective had called her by  
number instead of name. "*En?*"  
  
"By order of the Chief Justice of Namu'sha...I hereby place you under  
arrest. The charge...is the negligent homicide of *Daishi'cha*  
One-Seven-Five- Oh-Six, Articifer Mio."  
  
Yuu blinks. Chie's jaw drops, then fire flashes in her eyes as she  
leaps between Rei and her target. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" she shrills.   
"Have you no concept of...?!!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!" Rei barks. "Don't force me to arrest you for  
obstructing justice, Chie!!"  
  
Chie blinks, wide-eyed in disbelief as she falters back. The  
shouting attracts outside attention as a small crowd gathers at the front  
door. "What's going on here?!" Akira demands.  
  
"This *kide'ne's* going to arrest Yuu!!" Chie announces.  
  
Total silence, then everyone started shouting at once, many surging  
in to gather around Rei in hopes of dissuading her away from this course. The  
children gaze confusedly at the adults, then start crying anew. Sensing their  
sadness, Yuu leans down to draw them into her arms, soothing them with words.  
Rei shudders as the argument rolls around her, then reaches for her sidearm...  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!!"  
  
Silence falls as eyes turn on Yuu. The architect shudders as she  
turns to her children. "Now, I want you to go to Auntie Emiru and stay with  
her for a while, okay?" she instructs. "I've got to go somewhere for a while;  
I don't know when I'll be back. Okay?"  
  
"Wh-where are you going, Mommy?" Margh shudders.  
  
Rei shudders. Oh, Lyna, what about the children? Kie's pain was the  
most profound...and it wouldn't get better once she began to understand Yuu  
was now the chief suspect in her mother's death. What about Margh and Varac?  
Taking a deep breath, she sighs. "Can someone get Emiru here?"  
  
"I'm right here," Emiru walks in.  
  
Rei takes the clerk aside as Yuu turns back to her children. "Okay,  
you stay with her. And watch out for Kie-chan, okay?"  
  
"Mommy, where are you going?" Varac sobs.  
  
"I have to go with Rei now," Yuu bites her lips. "Some people think  
I did something really bad and they have to make sure of it."  
  
"Mashi...?"  
  
Yuu tenses, then stares tearfully at Kie. "*En?*"  
  
"You didn't hurt Mommy, did you?"  
  
Yuu shudders, then embraces the sobbing girl. "No, I didn't. I  
didn't hurt her. I'd never hurt her..."  
  
Everyone remains quiet as Yuu and Kie weep, then tense as Rei and  
Emiru walk up. Yuu shudders, then guides the children to the clerk's side.  
Once Emiru had shuffled them to the bedroom to get supplies, Yuu sighs, then  
gazes at Rei. "I'm ready."  
  
Rei nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Where am I...?"  
  
Mio shudders as wave after wave of intense pain washes through her  
shattered body. What had happened? She and Yuu had tested the emergency  
transport escape system a dozen times, ensuring that if ANYTHING had gone  
wrong with the boom-tube, she would have been safely transported out of the  
emitter before she was in any danger.  
  
Now she was...where...?  
  
Endless space stretched around her, tiny winking stars and the  
spirals of distant galaxies as far as the eye could see. Mio's suit wasn't  
physically compromised, but the on-board sensors had warned her that she had  
been subjected to a terminal dose of gamma and proton radiation. Already, she  
could feel her body slowly shut down, surrendering to the terrible damage her  
internal organs took. What was worse, there was NO ONE around for her to pass  
her *mei'na* onto before the *te'a* claimed her.  
  
"So it ends...?" she whispers, closing her eyes, fighting back her  
fear. Who would watch over Kie? Who would help Yuu recover? Why her? Why?  
Why? Why...?  
  
As the pain begins to overwhelm her senses, she doesn't feel an  
energy field wrapping around her, drawing her into the spacious confines of a  
hollow rock filled with water. A warmth then fills her as her mind drifts  
past pain into that final stage before her soul would take flight. A warmth  
like...the salty waters of the Sogh'haeng near the Forge in mid-summer?  
  
What was going on...?  
  
Do not be afraid.  
  
Blackness...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
It often amazes people how fast news can travel...  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome to Webscape Three-D News," Kariyu gazes at her padd as she  
faces the camera for the evening news broadcast, a grim slash for a mouth and  
sullen eyes on her face in lieu of her normal warming smile and glittering  
eyes. "All of Namu'sha, indeed all of Sagussa, is in shock tonight as the  
unthinkable has occurred. A *daishi'cha* is dead. What is worse, another  
*daishi'cha* has been accused of negligent homicide in the death of Fleet  
Engineer Articifer Mio, presumed killed in a tragic explosion at the Warp  
Research Laboratory during the test of a new boom-tube system..."  
  
* * *  
  
"The members of Sagussa's police force called it 'the Call,'" Milan  
Domo faces the camera, having flown to Sagussa when the news was transmitted  
to INN. "It symbolized the end of innocence for these industrious women  
dedicated to the rebuilding of a planet. Now, one of them isdead. A fleet  
engineer from Kyre'sha Province, Mio, is presumed dead after a tragic  
explosion during a boom- tube emitter test. Even more shocking to all of  
Sagussa is the fact that Mio's would-be bond-mate, Yuu, has been accused of  
negligent homicide in Mio's death..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sagussa is now gripped with horror and sorrow this evening as they  
mourn the first fatality of the Grand Design," Brad Douser faces the SNN  
cameras in Charleston. "A fleet architect from Kyre'sha Province, Mio, was  
reportedly killed this morning during a test-run of a new boom-tube system at  
the Warp Research Lab in Namu'sha Village, a thousand kilometres east of the  
provincial capital. Reports also coming out of Sagussa state that another  
*daishi'cha,* an architect in charge of that project, has been accused of  
negligent homicide in relation to Mio's death..."  
  
* * *  
  
Then come the personal reflections...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling, did you know her?"  
  
"I...no, I never was with her when we were there...but I wish I did  
now."  
  
"Did you call Noa-chan and asked her what's going on?"  
  
"I...no, we can't do that, Lum-chan. They've got to figure this out  
on their own. That's the main reason we're living here instead of on Sagussa,  
remember?"  
  
"Un..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mizuho-chan, it's Shinobu."  
  
"Oh, Shinobu-chan, did you hear?!"  
  
"I heard. Jesu Cristo, how is everyone?"  
  
"We're...I don't know, Shinobu-chan! We...we knew something like  
this was going to happen, but...oh, Lyna..."  
  
"It's okay, Mizuho-chan. It's okay to mourn. I'll light a candle  
for Mio-san."  
  
"Arigato, Shinobu-chan. Er..."  
  
"And one for Yuu-san, too."  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that's one down...and 99,999 to go!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tere'na City...  
  
"So what do we know now?"  
  
Aisur sighs, then faces Marcia in the minister's office at the Hall  
of the Republic. With them is Munba and Asuka. "Yuu was formally charged  
with negligent homicide last night," the police commissioner reports. "She  
was taken into custody. Her children and Mio's daughter were placed under  
the care of Chief Education Clerk Emiru for the time being. An investigation  
team was sent to survey the wreckage. Engineers attached to the team  
reported that all systems were checked and double-checked prior to the test.   
No stress faults, no faulty power feeds, nothing was wrong. No signs of  
sabotage. No one has an explanation of what happened...yet."  
  
"Does Yuu have to be charged?" Asuka wonders.  
  
Marcia glares at the judge advocate general. "Asuka, you wrote the  
rules on what would happen, remember?" she holds up the hard copy of the  
RSCA...Republic of Sagussa Code, Annotated...the set of criminal and civil  
laws governing the administrating of the Fifth Republic. "The laws governing  
the mental transference of one's *mei'na* in a hazardous situation are  
strict, remember?"  
  
"True, but the Code also states that negligent homicide could be a  
hard thing to define depending on circumstance," Asuka muses. "Remember, Yuu  
and Mio were lovers and were about to bond. If the test was successful, they  
would've bonded in celebration. This was Yuu's pet project, remember? I  
believe it isn't right to lay all the blame on Yuu's shoulders. If Mio wasn't  
in love with Yuu, she would've probably been more careful, certainly demanding  
a nurse be present in case something went wrong."  
  
"Yes, love can make people blind to certain things," Marcia muses,  
flipping the pages to the chapter in question. "But the law is the law in  
this case. 'Whenever any situation presents itself which threatens the  
physical or spiritual integrity of a citizen, resident or visitor of the  
Fifth Republic, means will be provided to protect such person's physical or  
mental self to prevent premature loss of life. If such means are not  
employed and loss of life does occur, then those morally responsible for the  
victim's well-being will be so charged with negligence causing death.'"  
  
"Then why not charge Nozomi?" Asuka muses. "She was the one in  
ultimate charge of the project. Some people would state that Yuu's being made  
a scapegoat."  
  
"Well, that's what Rei's investigation should prove one way or  
another," Marcia muses. "In the meantime, have Kaho call me when she sets a  
date and time for the preliminary review."  
  
"Yes, Minister," Asuka rises, then walks out of the office,  
proceeding to her own. Opening the door, she stops on seeing a small crowd  
standing there. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like?!" Benten snarls as she closes and locks the  
door. "So what's going to happen?"  
  
"Kaho's going to set the date for the prelims," Asuka relaxes. "Once  
that occurs, Yuu'll have the chance to plead her case."  
  
"And?!" Ten'nookaa wonders.  
  
"And we just wait and see, Ten," Asuka shrugs. "We don't know all  
the facts just yet. I don't want to speculate until they're all in."  
  
"Whattayamean 'we just wait and see?!'" Benten snarls. "Dammit,  
Asuka, this is YUU we're talking about here! Do you really want to see her  
whole life ruined?!"  
  
"No, I don't!" the judge advocate general glares at the defence  
minister. "What is your problem, anyway?! May I remind you all that we all  
agreed to those laws long ago!"  
  
"Yes, we did all agree to those laws, but I don't think Yuu needs to  
be treated so harshly," Oyuki muses. "Atop that, Kaho has earned quite the  
reputation for coming down hard on any crime that occurs in Namu'sha. What's  
to stop her from going all-out on Yuu?"  
  
"She's got a point, Asuka," Lan hums. "From what I've seen and heard  
from everyone working under me, Kaho likes being a judge TOO much. Don't you  
think someone has to reign her back a bit?"  
  
Asuka considers the point. "Well, this is the first serious crime  
we've had to deal with," she muses. "There is the friendship factor to  
consider, too. Kaho and Yuu live in the same village, are of the same clique;  
they're practically neighbours..."  
  
"So get someone in there who can judge this impartially," Benten  
proposes. "Since it's the first homicide case, why don't you take a crack at  
it yourself, Asuka? You can't be a decent JAG if you haven't sat in judgement  
over at least one serious case!"  
  
Asuka hums. "You have a point. Ryuunosuke, can I get a copy of all  
the tapes?"  
  
"I'll call the WRL and get them sent down," the engineer commander  
nods, slipping on her glasses...  
  
* * *  
  
The Esanta'cha...  
  
"Come in, ladies," Biiko smiles. "Have a seat."  
  
"So what did you find?" Yuukiki wonders as the small group relaxes  
around the architect-prime's coffee table.  
  
"I reviewed all the plans," Biiko sips her tea. "Yuu really went all  
out in designing safety features for the test module. Did you know she had an  
emergency evacuation warning system built in so the test subject could be  
beamed out in case something went wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Honey wonders.  
  
"That's the mystery here," Biiko sighs. "Yuu and Mio actually tested  
the escape system a dozen times before the boom-tube test. Worked every time  
under all conceivable situations."  
  
Silence falls. "So Yuu's innocent," Shinobi crosses her arms.  
  
"I can't say that. That's for Kaho to judge," Biiko sighs.  
  
The door opens to reveal Mari. "We have a problem."  
  
"Being?" Biiko looks over.  
  
"The monitor tapes were taken out of the WRL and shipped to Tere'na  
City," the giant woman replies.  
  
"On who's orders?!"  
  
"Ryuunosuke's."  
  
"Oh, terrific!"  
  
"Wait a minute!!" Sylia snaps. "According to procedures, the first  
person to see those tapes is the investigating detective!"  
  
"Remember who we're talking about, Sylia," Yuukiki warns.  
  
Everyone there sighs. Save for Mari and Biiko, everyone here was of  
the "Post-Noa" generation, those with sequence numbers higher than 19282.  
While no one was really sure where the break between the "Post-Noa" (some  
would say "pro-Noa") and "Pre-Noa" (or "anti-Noa") groups should go, it was  
clearly obvious as to who in the Inner Circle were on the *ashi'cha's* side  
and who were on the side of Yuu...  
  
...Sagussa's first Elder Mother.  
  
"Yes, they would be inclined to do everything to help Yuu out,  
wouldn't they?" Biiko rubs the bridge of her nose.  
  
"So what do we do?" Shinobi wonders. "We can't let the others try to  
run ripshod through the system. It'd destroy faith in our laws. Chaos could  
result from that..."  
  
"Agreed," Biiko stands. "Mari?"  
  
"Yes?" Mari hums.  
  
"Go to Reinotoki and tell her what's happened."  
  
"*En.*"  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Police Station...  
  
"Hey, stranger, how are you?"  
  
Yuu's eyes open, then she looks right to see Noa leaning at the  
doorway to her cell. Unlike incarceration rooms elsewhere in the galaxy,  
Sagussans made those under custody feel comfortable out of the belief that  
the guilt alone would be punishment enough before trial. Besides, Yuu was  
considered a "low flight" risk, so the forcefield at the doorway was not  
visibly active. Not that it couldn't be flicked on if Yuu did consider  
escaping; Rei had set the system to activate in case any sudden movement was  
detected from the prisoner. Even better, the cell's power grid was on a  
separate reactor feed, well hidden from the rest of the village's power grid  
to prevent sabotage.  
  
"What do you think?" she sighs, looking at the ceiling as Noa sits  
beside her. "My life's over in more ways than I can count."  
  
"Don't say that, Yuu..."  
  
"What CAN I say?!" Yuu demands, eyes tearing anew as she turns away.  
"Mio's gone! I don't care about what everyone else thinks, but how am I  
supposed to live without her...?!"  
  
Noa sighs, reaching over to gently squeeze Yuu's shoulder. "I know,  
I know," she soothes. "I know you wouldn't've put Mio into that sort of  
situation without being confident. But still..."  
  
"Why didn't the escape transporter work...?"  
  
Noa stops. "Escape transporter?"  
  
Yuu sighs. "I had a warning device built into the system when I  
realized that...I was getting somewhere with Mio-chan," she rolls back to gaze  
on Noa. "We tested it with an emergency transport transponder relay several  
times before I felt we were ready for the boom-tube trial. It should've  
worked..."  
  
"But it didn't," Noa stands. "Does Rei know?"  
  
"She should know. If not, I'll tell her."  
  
"Okay," Noa nods. "Look, you hang tight, hear? Because it is you  
that's under the gun, some people might do things which could lead to trouble  
down the line. I have to keep watch over them. I'll come by when things've  
calmed down, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Yuu nods. "Thanks, Noa."  
  
"Anytime...*ashi'cha,*" Noa smiles as she walks out, turning towards  
Rei's office.  
  
The detective looks up from her padd as Noa steps inside. "Oh, Noa!  
Did she say anything?"  
  
"She mentioned an emergency transporter she had ready for Mio just in  
case," Noa muses, knowing Rei was required to demand that since Sagussan  
jurisprudence worked on the same precept as the American system concerning  
anything the accused said after being taken into custody...and even the Elder  
Mother herself could be held accountable if such information wasn't delivered  
to the proper authorities. "She and Mio tested it several times before the  
boom-tube trial. Yuu must've wanted to sub that system in lieu of doing  
*tre'cha* before bonding with Mio. Did the engineers tell you?"  
  
Rei hums, then walks to the table holding all the evidence she  
acquired, scanning through all the blueprints. "I didn't see anything in  
these plans, unless the suit Mio wore had a transponder built into it. I  
better talk to Akira to see if Mio was issued one." She sighs, then looks at  
Noa. "What do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Yuu. Do you think she...?"  
  
"I personally don't want to say," Noa shakes her head. "Rei, when  
you're in love, you tend to skip over things, do things that rebound on you  
or the one you love in ways you don't want. I made that mistake when I  
pushed Lum- chan into rejecting everyone in Tomobiki out of some belief that  
they were unworthy of her. Yuu made a similar mistake, but it cost her much  
more than separation. She didn't want to rush a bond with Mio, so she  
devised something to get around the *tre'cha* question. Was it effective  
enough to let her off the hook? Only Kaho can answer that question, but I  
won't compromise the evidence until she sees it in her chambers."  
  
Rei nods. In her case, the RSCA wasn't just her guide through this  
tragedy, it was a writ delivered from Ram and Atar Themselves. Mio was the  
victim. Justice demanded those which placed Mio into a fatal situation be  
brought to task, forced to account for everything to ensure that if someone  
did something...or didn't do something...which could've made Mio's death  
happen would learn the lessons society demanded of them. Yuu was now at the  
top of that list, but Rei wasn't afraid to go after the others involved in  
this project if her investigation lead in that direction.  
  
The door opens to reveal Tony Moulton, Mari following. "What  
happened?" Rei wonders on seeing the grim look on the Texan's face.  
  
"We got a problem," Tony sighs. "The monitor tape set up inside the  
boom-tube's gone missing."  
  
"What?!!" Rei snaps.  
  
"I can tell you where it went," Mari cuts in.  
  
Everyone gazes at the tall woman. "Let me guess," Noa crosses her  
arms. "Ryuunosuke had it brought to Tere'na, right?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Oh, wonderful!!!" Rei snarls, sinking into her chair.  
  
"Relax," Noa orders. "Call Aisur, tell him what happened, then get  
the tape sent back."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it now...but Noa, Ryuunosuke does have a lot of pull,"  
Rei warns.  
  
Noa stares at her. "Detective, what's more important at this  
juncture: politics or justice?"  
  
"Justice."  
  
"Then do your job."  
  
* * *  
  
Tere'na City...  
  
"Ryuunosuke!!"  
  
The engineer commander jolts, staring quizzically at Aisur, who had  
just stormed into her office. Her secretary shrugs apologetically, then  
withdraws. "What is it?"  
  
"Where's the tape?"  
  
"What tape?"  
  
"You know which tape I'm talking about!" Aisur growls. "The one that  
recorded what the camera monitoring the interior of the boom-tube saw. Where  
is it?"  
  
"It's with my staff now," Ryuunosuke glares at him. "You'll get it  
when we're done with it."  
  
"I want it now," Aisur snaps. "That is evidence and Rei needs it to  
carry out her investigation."  
  
"Excuse me, but when there is an accident in one of MY labs, an  
engineer evaluation team has to see ALL the evidence first-hand!" Ryuunosuke  
growls. "Wait your turn, for Lyna's sake!! Aisur, we ALL want to find out  
what happened to Mio! She was one of my people; so's Yuu!! I take ultimate  
responsibility for ALL those who work in Engineering! If you want a copy,  
I'll get one sent to you as soon as I can!!"  
  
Aisur groans, then blinks as Marcia marches in. "Are you withholding  
evidence from one of my investigators, Ryuunosuke?!" the interior minister  
crosses her arms.  
  
"No, I need that evidence as much as Aisur does!"  
  
"Your machines can wait!" Marcia snarls, glaring into the engineer  
commander's eyes. "Someone just died, remember?! On this planet, Internal  
Security automatically takes the lead of any investigation whenever ANYONE  
dies!!"  
  
"And what makes you think one of Aisur's people can do as good a job  
trying to understand what happened to Mio as one of mine?!" Ryuunosuke  
counters. "Rei was never trained in understanding engineering accidents,  
remember! Don't worry; I'll let you in on whatever we found! I want the  
facts of this as much as you do, Marcia, but we've got to wait!!"  
  
"What's going on here?!!"  
  
Heads spin around to see Madoka and Sakura standing at the doorway.  
"I'm trying to get Ryuunosuke to turn over the tape from inside the boom-tube  
that killed Mio, Madame Prime Councillor," Aisur sighs. "She won't turn it  
over because she wants her people to look over it first. Damn it all,  
someone's dead..."  
  
"I'm quite well aware of that fact, Aisur," Sakura cuts in.  
"Ryuunosuke, who are you asking to look over that tape?"  
  
"I'm having Lan and Nagisa look it over."  
  
"Not Biiko?" Sakura blinks surprisedly.  
  
"No. I don't trust her and she doesn't understand warp dynamics.  
Her specialty's construction design."  
  
"But she's also got the sharpest analytical mind of anyone on your  
staff," Sakura counters. "Madoka, ask Lum if she can get Ifurita or one of  
her girls to team up with Biiko...and BOTH will work with Rei to investigate  
this."  
  
"Right away," Madoka nods, then heads out.  
  
Sakura stares at Aisur. "Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Ryuunosuke?"  
  
"I've got problems with that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Biiko's never liked Yuu, remember?"  
  
"True, but Lan and Nagisa like Yuu a little too much for a lot of  
people's comfort. So do you."  
  
Ryuunosuke bristles. "Are you accusing me...?!"  
  
"I'm stating a simple fact, not accusing you of anything," Sakura  
sighs. "Ryuu, I would've wanted Yuu to be *ashi'cha,* too. I think most of  
us who were brought here before Noa would've wanted that. We're all hurting  
because of this...but I think both Noa AND Yuu would say this. Right now,  
there's a little girl in Namu'sha who will NEVER see her mother again. And  
there're two other girls who will have to face their classmates sooner or  
later...and as we all know, children can come to some harsh conclusions on  
their own right when they hear bad news. Do you think Yuu's daughters can  
handle their classmates calling their mother a murderer?"  
  
Silence falls. "Alright, I'll bring Biiko onto the team...but I want  
Nagisa to be on it, too," Ryuunosuke sighs.  
  
"Why your bondmate?" Aisur wonders.  
  
"Like I said, I don't trust Biiko," Ryuunosuke glares at her. "Yes,  
I wanted Yuu as *ashi'cha.* Yes, I'd like to help Yuu get this off her head  
in any way I can. She's my friend, for cryin' out loud! I do trust Nagisa  
ESPECIALLY because she's my bondmate and she's ALSO the best when it comes to  
warp dynamics. You want the best before you bring evidence before the judge,  
remember?"  
  
Aisur sighs. The close-knit nature and the ingrained social  
regimentation of the *daishi'cha* were both now working against the running  
of a smooth investigation. The RSCA clearly outlined the SISF's  
responsibility when it came to the death of a Sagussan citizen or a visiting  
alien. But there was another set of laws, the Engineering  
Regulations...Ryuunosuke's personal Bible...which ordained that whenever an  
accident occurred in an engineering lab, they had to take charge to prevent  
it from happening again. And with Sciences being dragged into it since it  
was as yet-to-be-explained phenomena, you then had to worry about the  
Procedures on Scientific Investigation! Tony Moulton had told him a nasty  
word in English which described this mess beautifully. Clusterfuck.  
  
"Then the investigation team will be Biiko, Nagisa and whoever comes  
from Ifurita's group," Sakura sighs. "Under Rei's charge. They'll convene in  
Namu'sha as soon as possible."  
  
Ryuunosuke, Marcia and Aisur nod. The prime councillor turns to  
leave, then stares at the interior minister. "Oh, Marcia, see to it that Kaho  
is the ONLY judge that presides over this."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Marcia nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Police Station...  
  
"So I get to shepherd all of you with me, right?"  
  
"The Prime Councillor...not to mention the Engineer Commander and all  
of us...wants as fair an evaluation as possible, especially Yuu's and Kie-  
chan's," Nagisa sighs as she, Biiko and Afura walk into Rei's office.  
  
Nearby, Tony watches them relax around Rei's desk, keeping close  
attention to their body language. When Aisur inform Rei of what had been  
decided in Tere'na City, he had also been told about everyone's personal  
history concerning the suspect. Much to his surprise, a fair trial was  
possible, which was worlds different from the harsh infighting he was used to  
between the Texas Rangers, the alphabet soup of federal agencies and the local  
police whenever jurisdictional lines were crossed back home in Dallas.  
  
The Fleet Engineering Chief was Sagussa's top expert on warp  
dynamics...how normal space, hyperspace and transwarp space interacted with  
each other and how that interaction could be used by people to bridge the  
distance between different planets. Nagisa and Yuu had theorized a lot about  
how boom-tubes and spacial warps could be put to use. Though they were too  
late to contribute to the presentation of the Central Warp Chamber to the  
Tritonians (the equipment was Fourth Republic vintage), they did augment the  
design enough to "seed" the information secretly to the Spotakites many years  
later when it was discovered that local space around Spotak was too unstable  
to withstand the typical harsh development of normal hyperluminal drive  
systems. Personally, being bonded to the Engineer Commander would mean  
Ryuunosuke would still keep a sharp eye on everything here (an understandable  
sentiment on Ryuunosuke's part since both the victim and the accused were  
part of her staff), but Nagisa could work with Biiko, something Ryuunosuke  
couldn't admit; Biiko and her boss were hardly on speaking terms.  
  
The Architect-prime was Sagussa's sharpest analytical mind bar none.  
Everyone turned to Biiko whenever something didn't make sense and they needed  
a fresh perspective on things. That was the reason she and her four senior  
architects lived isolated on the Esanta'cha near where Ataru and Lum  
Moroboshi's future home was located. Biiko had NO use whatsoever for the  
politics which was part of daily activities at the Engineering Ministry. The  
only real mark against her, if at that, was her habit of using the Vosian  
stimulant White Noise to increase her mental awareness. To Vosians, White  
Noise was potentially lethal. To Sagussans, whose minds were bombarded with  
the *te'a's* power constantly, White Noise just made their senses sharper.  
This reflected the habits of Biiko's personal hero, Sherlock Holmes, himself  
addicted to opium and morphine to help him through boring periods. While  
stimulants of this nature made Tony wince, it wasn't illegal here.   
Personally, Biiko was bonded to Eiko, a First Fleet shipmistress, and Shiko,  
a child services director, both who wouldn't be too concerned.  
  
The representative from Science currently served as the Chief of Air  
and Space Studies at the Te'a Studies Group, headquartered in an isolated  
mountain near Tere'na-korgh. Afura could at best be described as a mix of  
sorceress, spiritual mystic and astrologer with a healthy dose of scientific  
background training thrown in for good measure. Part of her training, Aisur  
had mentioned, included the proper use of the few remaining *haijo-ju*  
prototypes that were hidden from the opposing sides in the Clone Rights War,  
then buried near the Forge for the *daishi'cha* to use. It was possible, so  
Tony had heard, for Afura to warp time and space to go back and prevent Mio's  
death...but doing so also threatened the very fabric of space-time, not to  
mention unleashing some potentially awful time paradoxes, something no one  
outside Ifurita's group could really try to understand. Because of that,  
Afura was forced to adhere to a harsher form of logic than even Biiko. But  
she was also the mother of six and enjoyed a healthy personal relationship  
with her coworkers (who were also her bondmates), so she couldn't really be  
described as a cold fish.  
  
"Well, shall we begin?" Rei sighs. "Science-Thoughtmistress, can you  
provide some sort of clue from the *te'a's* perspective? Was there  
some...disturbance the day Mio disappeared?"  
  
Afura shakes her head. "No, Detective, not that I sensed. As soon  
as the news reached us, I asked Ifurita, Miz and Shayla to probe the *te'a*  
Itself to see if Mio...had left us. We couldn't detect her. This could mean  
one of two things...actually, it does point in one very specific direction.  
Wherever Mio is, she is still within this realm of existence."  
  
"She's alive?" Tony wonders.  
  
"As far as we could sense, Lieutenant," Afura nods. "However, we  
can't explain exactly what happened to her. Understanding the *te'a* is a  
tedious business at best. Serious research into this only began during  
Gisan'cha and was limited to the creation of a weapon powered by the  
*te'a*...the *haijo-ju.* After the Clone Rights War, limited research  
continued, but ended when the last of the Fourth Republic disappeared and  
wasn't restarted until our group was formed. This I can say, however.  
Whatever did happen to Mio was a natural event; Fate WANTED it to happen."  
  
"Alright, that's your view," Rei nods. "Chief, how about you?" she  
then looks at Nagisa.  
  
"I've looked at that tape at least six times," the fleet engineer  
shakes her head. "It was a first-class recording, by the way, using the  
latest production micro-laser UHD CDs. That's ultra-high density," she looks  
at Tony. "Roughly six sextillion bytes could be stored on something you  
Terrans would normally use for just over 600 megabytes."  
  
"How much is a sextillion?" Tony wonders.  
  
"Ten to the twenty-first power."  
  
"Whoa!!" the Texan whistles.  
  
"Can I see the recording?" Biiko wonders.  
  
"Sure," Nagisa pulls out the CD from her carry-all.  
  
Biiko draws out a highly complex recorder, then plugs it into the  
computer terminal. Taking the CD, she loads it into the machine, then turns  
everything on. "This is your normal video CD player here," Nagisa explains  
for Tony's benefit. "It has multi-use capabilities for computer and 3D  
holovideo use. It's also compatible with T'Kon and Nagussan systems, but the  
CDs we use are just too jammed with information for it to be read from  
anything you use on Earth."  
  
"Well, all that info should give someone a clue as to what happened,"  
Tony sighs. "That's what an investigation is, ladies, no matter what type you  
run. In Rei's and my case, you make a theory. We believe that Yuu did  
something which may have led to Mio's disappearing on us...after what the  
Science-Thoughtmistress just said, I don't think using the word 'death' is  
prudent. To prove or disprove it, we need information. Find the information,  
then string it together, then make your conclusions. Every police officer  
learns this right from basic training on."  
  
"Well, let's see what strings we can pull out of this," Biiko hums,  
then draws an extra cable. Attaching one lead into the jack on the CD  
player, she then attaches the other end to a cyber-lead located behind the  
lower end of her right earlobe.  
  
"When did you get this?!" Nagisa wonders. Cyber-augmentation was  
still frowned on in many Sagussan circles.  
  
"I find it works better for me," Biiko sighs, then pulls a small vial  
of white fluid from her carry-all. She then takes off her left wrist  
bracelet, revealing another add-on to her body: a pharmaceutical injector  
port located right below the curve of her left thumb. The others shudder as  
Biiko inserts the White Noise into the port, then twists it to open the vial  
and send the fluid right into her bloodstream.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Nagisa shudders. "You don't  
know what that stuff'll do to your mind over time, you know."  
  
"A risk worth taking," Biiko begins deep breathing. "To paraphrase  
the good Mr. Holmes, my mind loathes the very concepts of stagnation and  
boredom. If I don't have a problem I have to deal with...and if concerns over  
children and bondmates aren't pressing...then what do I do to occupy my mind?  
Besides, this isn't pure White Noise. It's diluted to a quarter its normal  
strength. Rest is just harmless saline solution. Now..."  
  
She closes her eyes as she touches the play button. The screen comes  
on line as an image of the interior of the boom-tube appears. Mio is in the  
chamber, suited up and ready. "Freeze image," Rei orders the computer, then  
points. "Look."  
  
"Emergency transport transponder," Nagisa nods on seeing the small  
device on Mio's left arm. "Smart girl, Yuu-chan."  
  
"Play," Afura nods.  
  
Light fills the chamber as a mist flows around Mio.  
  
Mio: "The gate's clear! Waiting for the bridge!"  
  
Saki: "Power at eighty percent!"  
  
Miyuki: "No compromise in warp dynamics!"  
  
Saki: "Power at ninety percent!"  
  
Manami: "Warp tunnel now fully formed!"  
  
Shiori: "Pathway clear!!"  
  
Nozomi: "Go ahead, Mio!"  
  
Mio: "*En!*"  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
Biiko smiles understandingly as Afura points at the screen.  
"Transporter carrier wave," the scientist notes the sparkling effect  
descending on Mio just as power feeds on both walls rupture, the fluids  
within igniting on contact with open air.  
  
"I'll be damned!" Nagisa beams, then sighs. "So what happened next?  
Biiko, how slow can this thing go?"  
  
"One/512th of a tenth-second," Biiko programs it.  
  
"Play," Afura orders.  
  
The screen then moves unbelievably slow as the jets of burning fluids  
rush out. Compression waves then start to shatter the chamber itself as the  
transporter effect fully encompasses Mio. But before her body begins to fade  
out as her molecules are reduced to quantum levels for transport, the space  
warp then widens, revealing not the receiving terminal on Sen'sha Seven...but  
deep space! Then, the transporter field shorts out as Mio is yanked out of  
the chamber into the warp. Milliseconds later, the chamber flies apart, the  
transmission stopping.  
  
"Stop play," Rei orders.  
  
The screen goes blank. "So it worked," Tony shakes his head. "To an  
extent."  
  
"The question we now have is this," Biiko unplugs herself from the CD  
player. "What happened to Mio...?"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"Yuu?"  
  
The architect opens her eyes to see Rei standing at the doorway to  
her cell. "What is it, Rei?"  
  
"Well, I've got some news. Whether it's good or bad depends on how  
you...and the judge...interpret it," the detective switches off the forcefield  
controls, then beckons the architect out.  
  
Yuu follows her down the hallway to the detective's office, where  
Tony, Biiko, Nagisa and Afura await. Seeing the arsenal of knowledge deployed  
to investigate her case, the accused shudders. "I'm not sure whether to be  
flattered or scared that all three of you're here to find out what happened."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Tony wonders.  
  
"You, too, Lieutenant," Yuu smirks.  
  
Everyone laughs as Biiko rolls a chair around for Yuu. "I hope you  
don't mind watching this, but it's best for you to understand what exactly  
happened to Mio."  
  
"Bad?" Yuu shudders.  
  
"We're not sure," Biiko hits the play button. "This is 1/512th of a  
tenth-second speed, by the way."  
  
Yuu watches as the scene within the boom-tube emitter replays. Her  
eyes widen on seeing the transporter effect moving to shield her lover, then  
her jaw drops on seeing the mysterious space-warp, then she lowers her head as  
Mio disappears. "Roughly half a tenth-second in real-time," Biiko sighs, then  
gazes at her. "If she suffered, it would've been really brief."  
  
"I'm guilty."  
  
Everyone blinks. "What was that?!" Nagisa wonders.  
  
"I killed her...!" Yuu shudders, hugging herself as shamed tears flow  
down her cheeks. "Oh, Lyna, what have I done?!"  
  
"Yuu..." Rei frowns.  
  
A pained sob escapes the architect as she buries her face into her  
hands. "I killed her...!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Yuu...?"  
  
Mio blinks, gazing into the vast night over this world of endless  
seas. The sun had set over this place, the bright star denoting the only  
other planet in this system rising over the horizon. Overhead, the spirals  
of distant galaxies and nearer stellar clusters float lazily about.   
Shuddering, the engineer hugs herself, glad at least that the seas of this  
world were constantly warmed by underwater thermal vents and close proximity  
to its primary, which kept the air to a tolerable fifteen degrees Centigrade  
on average at nighttime. Her pressure suit was blasted by proton and gamma  
radiation after her coming to this place; she sent it...and what was left of  
her old self inside...drifting into the sun to prevent the radioactive poison  
from spreading through the seas of this world, much less harming its  
remarkable residents.  
  
Lyna's Soul, to come HERE of all places! Of all the planets which  
could've been explored in all of existence, she had come to the one still  
quite unreachable world Sagussa knew of. Oh, it was possible to visit this  
place...if you could persuade Ifurita and her friends to loan you a *haijo-  
ju*...and bend a few dozen laws of realspace and transwarp space along the  
way, something the scientists of the Te'a Studies Group would really prefer  
not to do. Or it was possible if you were immortal and could spend fifteen  
billion years coming here if you travelled at Warp One...  
  
Or if you were a Nendo-kata.  
  
Mio shudders as she feels a rush in her eyes, sensing the strange  
warmth that came with the curious luminescence which appeared whenever a  
Nendo- kata's powers became overt. Looking at herself in a nearby pond, she  
trembles on seeing that fuzzy burgundy glow. The colour of Nendo-kata blood,  
Nokoko Moroboshi had confirmed when Kariyu had done a candid interview with  
the Oshika School matriarch a few months ago for the Webscape News. Now she  
was Sagussan AND Nendo-kata. Bound both to the Grand Design planned ten  
thousand years ago to rebuild a shattered world...and the Great School that  
first vowed to defend the Unity of all sentient beings ninety thousand years  
before that!  
  
"Am I...still me?" she wonders.  
  
Of course.  
  
Mio smiles, then turn as the deep pool bubbles, revealing the  
presence of the one of the School of Sages, the quasi-official leadership of  
this world. "I wish I could really believe that, Elder Mother," Mio sighs.  
"The Wanderer who sacrificed herself for me was...lost in the merger. I know  
of your race and your beliefs, but that's second-hand information from the  
sister of our race's first father and her friends."  
  
Unfortunately so, the sage muses. It is sad indeed. A  
Wanderer's most vital purpose was to relay the information of her lost  
sisters to the Great School so their story can continue, even only in memory.  
But when the warp brought you here, the damage her mind took from the blast  
of radiation from that warp directly affected her memory, wiping out so much.  
It was fortunate that she kept enough of her cognizance to help you, or else  
we would mourn both your passing into the Cosmic Chain of Life.  
  
Mio shudders. "How did it happen?" she hugs herself. "Lyna's  
Blessed Soul, how can I go back to Sagussa with this over my head?"  
  
Why blame yourself?  
  
"Because if that test hadn't occurred, I'd be back home bonding with  
Yuu-chan and that Wanderer would still be alive, her memories intact," Mio  
tries to dam her tears.  
  
Sometimes, Fate permits things to happen which no one likes. We  
Nendo-kata and you Sagussans are warriors on Unity's side. You seek to  
restore the life and health of your world, to continue your Great School's  
eternal story after the horror you call the Clone Rights War nearly cast it  
all into the Cosmic Chain of Life. We seek to preserve and protect those who  
cannot defend themselves from disUnity, as you do in your own way concerning  
the Great School that adopted the Oshika and Sailor Twin Schools.  
  
And we've known all along such battles will draw a hefty price from  
us. You've fundamentally understood that since the beginning of your Grand  
Design, nearly experienced it when you lost track of your sister Mie Seikou,  
then experienced it again when your Gatherer and your First Father's daughter  
Koishii vanished some years ago. Don't blame yourself, Mio. You only inflict  
pain which does no one any good, least of all yourself. What's done is done.  
What you have to do now is go back to Sagussa and form your bond with Yuu.  
  
"Yuu...!!" Mio shudders, gazing at the black night overhead, then  
smiles. "Yeah, I have to go..."  
  
Then, may I show you the way...as well as...  
  
Mio gasps as the waters erupt, a lithe form bursting free of her own  
birthing hatch. As soon as the waters calm, Mio finds herself staring  
at...herself! "Why?!"  
  
"I hope you don't mind," the Crossed Over sage smiles. "But I myself  
am an orphan of sorts; we're all that way in the School of Sages. Bards  
aren't the only ones who lose schoolmates whenever disUnity befalls us.   
Besides, after learning of your Great School, we of the School of Sages...ALL  
of us in the Great School...decided it was time for such like-minded  
people...to draw closer ties."  
  
Mio blinks, then grins. "I always wanted a sister. Now I get one  
who's also an ambassador from the one world we've all dreamt of visiting. I  
must be doing something right." She hums. "Besides, other than Yuu, there is  
one more single girl in Namu'sha: Rei."  
  
"You once desired her, didn't you?"  
  
"*En,* I did. But Rei's pretty much wed to her job. Besides, I'd  
think a Nendo-kata'd be perfect to be her bondmate, so in a sense of the term,  
'I' get her as much as I get Yuu."  
  
"Let's just hope they understand that, too!"  
  
Both laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Police Station...  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Noa gazes sadly at the sedated Yuu as the nurse leaves. "She took it  
badly," Rei shakes her head. "If you want my opinion, she really wasn't at  
fault for Mio vanishing like that."  
  
"I'd think not, either, but now it's in Kaho's hands," Noa sighs,  
then gazes at the detective. "Rei, if Kaho asks, I'll be offering myself as  
Yuu's aide tomorrow."  
  
Rei nods understandingly. Since Sagussa had no lawyers (an oversight  
of sorts, though few minded it since the *daishi'cha* had gained a profound  
distaste for legal wordplay and double-talk from their intense observations  
of other worlds), a good friend could offer themselves as a legal assistant  
in times like this. It was just as well since the prosecutor in this case  
(due to the small amount of legal adults in Namu'sha) would be the warden  
herself...and in a courtroom, Rurika was as vicious in the attack as Kaho was  
in delivering punishment. "I think everyone'd like that, Noa."  
  
"Well, then I better turn in. Good night, Rei."  
  
"Good night, *ashi'cha,*" Rei bows as Noa steps out.  
  
The detective then blinks as Chie walks in. "Rei, can I talk to you  
for a moment?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
Chie sighs. "Look, I want to apologize for my outburst when you came  
to take Yuu away," she gazes at the detective. "I know you were doing your  
job and all that, but...after Mio died, I was actually hoping that you'd..."  
  
"Become her *marei'cha?*" Rei blinks, then smiles. "I'm very  
flattered, Chie."  
  
"So what's going to happen?"  
  
Rei sighs. "Well, since we can't verify what really happened to Mio,  
I'll try to ask for a stay of proceedings, possibly dropping the charges and  
letting her go until we get more evidence. Afura's gone back to Tere'na to  
get Ifurita's help in trying to trace where that space-warp went to. Nowhere  
within the range of a rover unit, which means that wherever she's gone off  
to, it's VERY far away."  
  
"Time's of the essence, huh?" Chie sighs. "But still, Yuu'll be  
living under a cloud until we get some answers..."  
  
"I know," Rei nods. "But in my eyes, the real victim in this mess is  
Kie-chan. I remember something an FBI inspector told me when I visited  
Washington one time. He said that when you deal with something that harms  
kids in any way, think of this: 'they're all OUR kids.' That's something  
I've never forgotten."  
  
"Yeah, but Kie-chan'll trust Yuu more than anyone else. We can't  
spoil that by making Yuu look like she killed Mio."  
  
"I know," Rei nods. "Right now, all we can do is wait."  
  
* * *  
  
Next day...  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Yuu shudders as she gazes at Rei. She was now in her dress uniform.  
After breakfast and meeting with Noa, she had been escorted back home to get  
changed and ready. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Okay," Rei nods, then smiles. "Oh, by the way, we got a surprise  
for you."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"MOMMA!!!!!!"  
  
Yuu gasps as Margh and Varac race in, nearly bowling her over with  
their hugs. "Hi, sweeties, how are you?!!" she kisses them.  
  
"It's okay, Momma!!" Margh smiles. "Auntie Chie told us what  
happened to Mashi!"  
  
"They're going to find her, are they, Auntie Noa?!" Varac looks  
hopefully at Noa.  
  
"We hope so," Noa sighs. "But right now, we need you two to do  
something for us. Can you do it?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" the twins nod.  
  
"Good. Now, Kie-chan's gonna be there, too. Remember, she really  
misses her mommy very much, so you'll have to make her happy and make her  
believe it'll be okay. Understood?"  
  
"*En!!*" the twins nod again.  
  
"Okay," Noa nods. "I think we're ready, Detective."  
  
"*En,*" Rei taps her wrist-comm. "Detective Reinotoki to Namu'sha  
Village Transporter Centre. Beam party of five to Village Hall, foyer beside  
Courtroom."  
  
"Acknowledged," the transporter technician replies.  
  
Beams seize them and deposit them inside the glass-enclosed village  
hall in the centre of Namu'sha. Fountains are laid out all over the main  
foyer, which branched out into all the side foyers, allowing visitors to the  
village hall a place to rest and relax; this was as much a social gathering  
place as the village market across the street. Already, several people have  
gathered nearby, many turning to gaze quizzically at the party that just  
arrived. Yuu ducks their questioning stares, turning her gaze to the floor so  
as to not sense any hidden accusations. She then feels Noa's hand on her arm,  
then gazes at the Elder Mother and smiles.  
  
Rei faces the computer controls beside the doorway; the courtroom was  
in truth a converted holosuite. "Computer, reconfigure chambers to healing  
circle format. Authorization Reinotoki-Quebec-One-One-Eight."  
  
"*Authorization acknowledged. Configuration made. You and your  
party may enter, Detective Reinotoki.*"  
  
The doors open, revealing a small circle of chairs surrounded by  
trees, the bright sun pouring in from outside through a skylight (that was  
real). Yuu smiles as she walks in, then makes her way to the defendant's  
chair. Sagussan courtrooms could be configured in one of two ways. In  
serious cases (rape, intentioned murder and treason for example), the format  
would be similar to the way most Terran courtrooms are constructed: the  
judge in a raised platform over the debating area, prosecution to the right,  
defence to the left, a jury area to the far right and room for spectators.  
  
But in those cases where the accused could also be seen as a victim  
or when the crime was minor, the healing circle format was used. Here, the  
accused sat right across from the judge, gazing at her at eye level.  
Prosecution would sit to the right, barred from contact with the accused by  
the arresting officer. The aide would sit to the accused's left. Family  
members would be permitted to the left of the aide. There was only one row  
of seats around the circle, thus reducing the number of spectators to just  
the credible witnesses needed to resolve the case.  
  
As Yuu takes her place, the side doors to the left open to reveal  
Rurika. With her is Kie, who breaks away and runs into Yuu's arms. "Mashi!!"  
she sobs.  
  
"How are you?!" Yuu gazes at the weeping girl.  
  
"I'm okay!" Kie hugs her, then smiles before fresh sobs nearly steal  
her voice. "I k-know you are innocent, Mashi! I k-know you c-couldn't do i-  
it...!"  
  
Yuu beams, then gazes at Rurika. The Tengu-born warden (unlike  
others, she didn't wear her hair in the traditional wing hairstyle) remains  
impassive, not meeting the architect's look. Yuu then guides Kie to sit  
beside Margh and Varac. At that moment, the side doors to the right open.   
"*All rise for Magistrate Kaho, chief justice of Namu'sha Village,*" the  
computer announces.  
  
Everyone stands as Kaho steps in, resplendent in her lawyer's robes,  
then relaxes in her chair. "Be seated, please," she sighs.  
  
Everyone sits down as the door opens, the group of witnesses for this  
case...Nozomi, the engineers assigned to the boom-tube project, Tony, Biiko,  
Nagisa and Afura...walking inside. As they sit down, Kaho draws out a padd,  
then types. "Very well, then. Case Ten-Two-eleven-A, the People of Sagussa  
versus *daishi'cha* One-one-one-nine-eight, Yuu. Warden Rurika, please read  
the charges."  
  
"Yes, Your Honour," Rurika rises. "Your Honour, the People so charge  
that the defendant did commit an act of negligence causing death in the person  
of *daishi'cha* One-seven-five-oh-six, Mio, by not aiding in the transference  
of her *mei'na* to a place of safety prior to the testing of a spacial boom-  
tube transport unit in the early forenoon of Year Ten, Day Two-oh-nine." She  
then sighs. "Seeing as to the circumstances concerning the relationship  
between the defendant and the victim, plus considering the age of the  
defendant's children and the victim's daughter, the People request minimum  
punishment if the defendant is found guilty."  
  
"So noted," Kaho nods. "Elder Mother Noa, do you stand as the  
defendant's aide in these proceedings?"  
  
"I do, Your Honour," Noa nods.  
  
"And the defendant's plea?"  
  
Noa and Yuu exchange looks. "The defendant would like to withhold  
plea for the time being, Your Honour," the former then gazes at the judge.  
  
"May the court ask why?"  
  
"Your Honour, had things not gone so tragically two days ago, my  
friend and the victim would've been bonded, a goal they've been pursuing for  
some time," Noa sighs. "My friend...given evidence the Architect-prime, the  
Fleet Engineering Chief and Science-Thoughtmistress Afura will present...now  
blames herself for Mio's disappearance. I refuse to say Mio has died; you  
understand as the evidence is given. But while I wouldn't rate her unfit for  
trial, she is understandably...out of sorts because of what's happened."  
  
"Very well, then," Kaho sighs. "The accused's desire not to enter a  
plea at this time is so noted. May we have the first witness, Warden?"  
  
"*En,*" Rurika rises. "The People calls *daishi'cha* Eighteen-  
twenty, Nozominotoki..."  
  
* * *  
  
Tere'na-korgh...  
  
Shayla gazes at the stir of clouds floating around the great dome of  
the Forge, standing now at its apex ten kilometres over Lyna's grave. The  
view from here was spectacular, both of the sky overhead and the surrounding  
countryside. The Chief of Earth and Soil Studies holds her personal  
*haijo-ju* staff, the creation of a seldom-known Fourth Republic Head  
Scientist before the age of Lyna and Horan, close to her breast. With it,  
she could hear the very heartbeat of her world, feel the pulse of life as  
water...Miz' specific domain...streamed into the soil to reawaken the long  
dormant nutrients that would begin rebuilding the proper chain of life, then  
merging with those elements transplanted from the Fourth Republic and other  
worlds to make Sagussa bloom.  
  
She could accelerate the process herself, but the logic she and her  
bondmates adhered to stopped her before going too far. To rush the natural  
development of Creation would only bring a storm of Entropy elsewhere...and  
the Sagussans had long learned by now the concept of cause and effect. She  
was a spiritual guardian of sorts to her fellow *daishi'cha,* as true to her  
personal faith, her view on Eternity and her part in it, as those like Catty  
who looked on Lyna as a spiritual guide.  
  
It angered Shayla at times when priests of established faiths  
elsewhere...the *daimon'cha's* former spiritual advisor Chie Budou being one  
such person...scoffed the supposedly lack of faith among Sagussans. Yes,  
there were a number of times when the *daishi'cha* demonstrated  
overconfidence when dealing with others, but the real faith Sagussans had in  
the *te'a* and their strict adherence in not transmitting their beliefs to  
others, preserving their spiritual integrity and thus not provoking Entropy's  
wrath, was always there.  
  
Now, if only Kaho would ease off on Yuu, Shayla muses as she mind-  
links with Afura and eavesdrops into the proceedings all the way in Namu'sha.  
The poor woman was suffering enough. To put the onus of guilt on an event no  
one had any control over was really dumb. Kie and Yuu's twins needed the  
comfort of a mother at this time in their lives. While minimum punishment for  
negligent homicide...a permanent reprimand and reassignment to a "safer" area  
of work, which for Yuu would mean the end of her career as an architect and  
engineer...was mild, the stigma of being seen as "guilty" in Mio's "death"  
would last the rest of her life. It would be passed onto her children,  
reinforced by other children, then spread out like a virus to haunt them, too.  
  
She then tenses as the *te'a* patterns shift radically deep within  
the Sogh'haeng. Looking west, she focuses her attention on a spot some  
kilometres off-shore, then concentrates. Miz!!  
  
I felt it! the lavender-haired Vosian-born Miz replies as she  
appears beside Shayla. "What is it?!"  
  
"What say we find out?!" the crimson-haired Yehisrite-born scientist  
muses.  
  
Both levitate from the dome, their *haijo-ju* glowing as they soar  
over the Forge, then past the shoreline. "There!" Miz points down, then spins  
her staff. "I'll get it into the open."  
  
A bolt of energy punches into the water as the waves part, creating a  
funnel of water all the way to the sandy bottom a half-kilometre down. In  
that open space, a space-warp has formed. "Where're they from?!" Shayla  
wonders.  
  
"Can't tell from up here!" Miz hums, then blinks. "Wait!!"  
  
The warp collapses, revealing a telekinetic ball encasing two women,  
both with green hair. Shayla gapes as the ball rises, easily escaping Miz's  
energy field, then floats up to their eye level. On seeing one face, Miz and  
Shayla gasp. "MIO?!?!?!"  
  
"Hi, everyone!" Mio smiles, her eyes glowing. "Um, would it be too  
much trouble to borrow some clothes? It's chilly today."  
  
The two scientists blink, then laugh...  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Village Hall...  
  
"Your Honour, may I interrupt these proceedings?!"  
  
"Is there a problem, Thoughtmistress?" Kaho blinks.  
  
"Well, not a problem per se, but something that will have great  
relevance to this case," Afura stands, then lifting her *haijo-ju,*  
concentrates.  
  
A flash of energy teleports in Shayla, Miz and two other women, both  
now in relaxed jumpsuits. Everyone spins around as one of them slips on her  
glasses. "Hi, everyone!" Mio sighs. "Sorry I vanished like that. Honey, you  
wouldn't BELIEVE the day I had today!" she slumps over to gently embrace Yuu.  
  
Yuu stammers, unable to say anything as her eyes joyously tear.  
"Momma!!!" Kie screams as she races over to embrace Mio.  
  
"Hi, sweetie!!!" Mio smiles as she picks her daughter up, then gazes  
into her eyes. "Did you miss me?!!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Kie sniffs, then wails as she holds Mio tight.  
  
Mio sighs, then kisses her daughter's forehead. Rurika rises, then  
stares at Kaho. "Your Honour, in light of what just happened, the People  
request the case against Yuu be dropped at once."  
  
"So ordered," Kaho nods. "Court adjourned!"  
  
Everyone howls with delight as they rush over to join Mio. "Mio,  
what happened to you?!!" Noa demands. "Lyna's Soul, we thought you were  
gone!!"  
  
"I nearly was," Mio admits, then looks behind her at the other woman,  
still shrouded in shadows. "Ashoi'cha?"  
  
"'Ashoi'cha?!'" Kie blinks. "Momma, you don't have a sister!"  
  
"Now I do, little one," Mio smiles as the other emerges into light.  
"Elder Mother, I have the privilege to present my adopted sister, *daishi'cha*  
Es-One-seven-five-oh-six, Kisaragi...a sister of the School of Sages and now  
the ambassador of the Great School of the Nendo-kata to the Fifth Republic of  
Sagussa."  
  
Total silence. Kisaragi nods. "A pleasure, everyone. The Mother  
Ocean's blessings on you all."  
  
Everyone exchanges looks, then Noa walks up to gently grasp  
Kisaragi's hands. "Welcome to Sagussa, Elder Mother Kisaragi. May our  
relations always be peaceful."  
  
"So they shall always be, Elder Mother Noa," Kisaragi nods, then  
gazes at her sister. "Oshoi'cha, aren't you going to do something about Yuu-  
chan?"  
  
Mio blinks, then gazes once more at Yuu. The latter stands there,  
biting her lips as the information overload finally washes out of her.   
Walking over, she fiercely embraces Mio, kissing her cheeks. "Do  
vanan'cha...marei'cha- Mio."  
  
"Hey, let's bond first before we say that!" Mio grins, returning her  
kiss.  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later...  
  
"Welcome to Sagussa, Elder Mother...and thank you for bringing our  
lost sister home," Sakura gently grasps Kisaragi's hand as the cameras roll.  
"I trust you're settling in well."  
  
"I'm quite fine, thank you," Kisaragi sighs. "My, the way you're all  
treating me, it's as if I just became the matriarch of this whole planet."  
  
"Well, not that far, but one has to admit, the presence of any Nendo-  
kata...especially a sage like yourself...would be a welcome addition to our  
society."  
  
"A pity we can't reciprocate, but the School of Sages has decreed  
that we'd never permit outsiders to despoil any part of our planet," Kisaragi  
sighs.  
  
"Well, your affairs are your own business," Sakura nods as everyone  
relaxes around the Inner Circle's table, the crowd of reporters remaining  
quiet at the back of the room. "In the meantime, Articifer Mio, please step  
forward."  
  
"*En,*" Mio rises.  
  
Sakura produces a beautiful black ribbon lined in gold, the medal  
attached to it displaying a woman holding a globe etched with the image of the  
galaxy in one hand, the branch of peace in another. "By your making initial  
contact with the Nendo-kata homeworld, by your example demonstrating our good  
will to the Great School and aiding in the establishment of limited relations  
with them, it is my honour and pleasure to bestow on you the Order of Anghya,  
in hopes that you will inspire us all to go forth and build bridges between  
races instead of destroying them."  
  
Mio bows as the ribbon is slipped over her head amid the storm of  
cheers, then she proceeds back to her seat. I did nothing to earn this!  
she sighs.  
  
Be at peace, sister, Kisaragi sighs. Sakura's right, you know.  
You did inspire us to become your friends. Isn't that worth something?  
  
Of course, Mio nods, gently grasping Yuu's hand as Sakura  
welcomes the reporters' questions. I got my bondmate back and I got a  
sister, too. Like I said, I must be doing something right.  
  
Kisaragi laughs...  
  
* * *  
  
Oshika...  
  
"So there's now a Nendo-kata living on Sagussa," Shinobu hums as she,  
Lum and Ataru enjoy some tea after watching SNN News, which updated them on  
events in Tere'na City. "I wonder how long it'll be before a whole school  
decides to migrate there."  
  
"Probably not for some time," Ataru hums. "After all, very little  
can threaten Sagussa directly that'd require a Nendo-kata's touch. Atop that,  
people'd have to get used to the idea of dealing directly with people who can  
mate via parthenogenesis. You know the problems Mie-chan and Makoto-chan've  
had with Kum-chan and Unmyou-chan."  
  
"That's true," Lum nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Onishuto...  
  
"Can the Nendo-kata be defeated, Mistress?"  
  
"Of course they can! They have no technology, nothing to defend  
themselves with! It doesn't matter if a dozen of their schools moved to that  
planet of bimbos! They'll all die just the same!!"  
  
Insane laughter echoes through the Skelad mansion...  
  
* * *  
  
Namu'sha Village...  
  
"So, you enjoyed yourself?" Rei wonders.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Tony nods, slipping on his cowboy hat as he affixes  
the silver star of the Texas Rangers on his shirt. "Glad the whole thing with  
Yuu turned out the way it did. You ask me, I think you girls aren't ready yet  
to deal with serious crime."  
  
"We'll have to deal with it when it comes," Rei sighs. "No matter  
what, this thing shook up a lot of people. It did us all a lot of good in the  
end, but Lyna, we can afford to do without it."  
  
"Now you know what we all go through back home," Tony hums, then tips  
his hat to her. "Take care now, Detective."  
  
"You, too, Lieutenant," Rei salutes.  
  
With that, he heads for the hoverlimo awaiting to take him to  
Kyre'sha City for the flight back home via Tere'na City and New York, his  
dufflebag slung over his back. As it drives off, Rei sighs, then steps back  
inside. "Well, another quiet day."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Rei turns, then braces herself. "Oh, Madame Ambassador, what brings  
you around here?" she salutes.  
  
"Please, Rei, there's no need for such formalities between us,"  
Kisaragi smiles, now dressed in a fetching opaque gown that discreetly showed  
off all her assets. "But I was wondering if you were off-duty soon?"  
  
"Well, Kiyone and Mihoshi should be here sometime soon," Rei smiles.  
"Why?"  
  
The Nendo-kata-turned-Noukiite-Sagussan then seductively smiles.  
"Well, you see, my sister and her bondmate informed me there was a lonely  
woman looking for some love and companionship," she smiles. "So, Rei-chan,  
any takers?"  
  
Rei sweats...  
  
*** The End *** 


	85. Final Hymn (by Robert Geiger) (side stor...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Final Hymn"  
by Robert Geiger  
PHPN65A@prodigy.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E.B Kushnir  
fherriot@hotmail.com and kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fanfic series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura,"  
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Although this is labelled a UY-TSY side story, it actually covers a  
period of time from Ataru's last battle with the Mikado (in "GFA Stage Seven:  
Re-Birth"), to when the "Hasei'cha" is destroyed (about a year after "Shinobu:  
The Hair of Medusa" and two years prior to "Towards The Unstoppable Future").  
Specific dates are not given due to a lack of knowledge on my part on the  
amount of time it would take for the characters to do what they do. Please  
bear with me.  
  
2) Sagussan terms (for those who haven't read "A Remarkable Destiny"):  
  
Te'righ do'a va - I'll kill you.  
Neka do hagh wae ronghki wae joghza va - I wish you peace, logic  
and harmony.  
Yongh va'shi do - Please excuse me. Oh,  
I'm sorry!  
En - Yes.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Vos Colony Four...  
  
Two figures watched scenes flashing by on security monitors. Both  
were Vosians with captain's rank on their drab jumpsuits. In fact, if not for  
those marks, both of them could have been mistaken for janitorial staff. And  
if addressed in this manner, one might be taken aback by them not taking  
offense at this.  
  
One of them, CASSUR on his upper chest, frowned at the pictures that  
showed a figure of flesh, black and gold cloth and gunmetal armour tearing  
through the hunters deployed through the temporarily isolated Earth city  
district of Tomobiki. Shorter than his companion, he was a bit broader in  
the shoulders. His brown hair was cut extremely short; his brown eyes  
darting over the multiple monitors. "So what should we do now?!"  
  
"Leave, very quickly," the other, ORINSUR on his tag, replied. He  
scratched the back of his head, then smoothed the short black hair down. "I  
don't think our visitors have mercy on their minds."  
  
"Quite," Cassur said. "Race you to the hangar?"  
  
"Sounds good. Should we pack?" Orinsur said as they hurried out of  
the room.  
  
"Bare skin is much better then no skin," Cassur quipped back as they  
rushed down the hall.  
  
Orinsur grinned as he followed Cassur. Cassur was his unofficial  
"brother" ever since childhood. Both had been drafted into the Special Hunter  
Corps due to their psi-tracking abilities. Both had weighed the benefits and  
disadvantages of rebelling like Nassur and most likely losing their heads. Or  
being good little soldiers and get their heads shot off like the others now  
uselessly throwing themselves at Ataru Moroboshi's Cyborg persona. So they  
decided to walk a tight path between both extremes together.  
  
And so they took their orders, but did the bare minimum. They never  
shot more people then was needed to make a point, or took the initiative when  
others were more eager to raise their hands. They followed orders to the  
letter but no more, thus they were the one who ended up shuffling papers back  
at base while others got the bonuses, the promotions and all the perks that  
rewarded the ones who got things done. This was also perhaps why they were  
able to make a dash for it while the go-getters were being shredded to  
confetti right at this moment!  
  
"Think we can break through?" Orinsur asked as they rounded a corner.  
  
"Pretty sure," Cassur replied. "The Sagussans seem to be more  
interested in..."  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Cassur slammed full-tilt into someone rounding the corner. Both of  
them dropped and Orinsur cursed as he drew his pistol, aiming it at the figure  
who struggled to sit up. "Gilsur!" he exclaimed on seeing the Mikado's chief  
hacker lying in a pile of portable computers and data disks.  
  
"Great minds think alike, bro," Gilsur said as he rubbed the back of  
his head. He promptly started gathering up his possessions.  
  
"A definite increase in the hostility level around here," Cassur  
grunted as he picked himself up. "How were you planning to get out?"  
  
"Hitch a ride with two pilots...IF they wouldn't mind!" Gilsur  
replied.  
  
The PIQ...pilots in question...grinned. "Sure thing!" Cassur said as  
they started off again. "I'm surprised that you hadn't left sooner."  
  
"Can't leave without my baby," Gilsur grinned as he patted his  
portocomp laptop. "Plus I had to yank a few files."  
  
"Hmm..." Cassur mused. "That gives me an idea. Let me tell you  
after we get into the air."  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa!" Gilsur's eyebrows shot up. "A surprising amount skimmed off  
the ol' warchest."  
  
The three of them were now holed up in some nameless apartment  
building on Colony Fourteen, Gilsur's portocomp making faint hums as data  
rolled up the screen. They had escaped with scant time to spare before the  
Sagussans had thrown an iron-clad security net over Colony Four, scooting over  
into the next solar system. Reports of the Mikado's death came over a radio,  
mostly ignored to since they were intent in their current project.  
  
Since they had escaped with little more then their ships and skins,  
Cassur suggested they retrieve their final payrolls with Gilsur's help. This  
also included everyone else's payrolls, the Mikado's war funds and various  
hidden caches of graft, embezzlement and "confiscations." After all, the  
previous owners had little use of it now. "The treasurer was a naughty boy,  
wasn't he?" Orinsur snorted as Gilsur tapped a few keys and shifted numbers  
and funds.  
  
"The slimy little bastard was doing it long before I arrived," Gilsur  
snorted in reply. A few more taps and the ex-treasurer's funds were  
transferred. "That does it for Phase One," Gilsur announced as he stretched  
his muscles. "Phase Two coming up."  
  
"Wipe them all out," Cassur said.  
  
He watched as Gilsur started bringing up their files. With a few  
keystrokes, the existence of the three men were wiped out of all known  
databases. After a bit, Gilsur leaned back. "Done!" he said. "As of now, we  
don't exist as we used to. New IDs can be made with no problem."  
  
Cassur and Orinsur sigh with relief. "So what do you plan to do?"  
Cassur asked Gilsur.  
  
"Bury myself somewhere and enjoy being dead," Gilsur grinned. "How  
about you two?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Orinsur smirked.  
  
"Ditto," Cassur added. "We have enough for two lifetimes or anything  
we want. But I think the idea of being just another face in the crowd is very  
appealing."  
  
Gilsur scratched his chin. "Well then. I'll get started on our new  
IDs. Then...we'll just take it as we see it."  
  
Cassur and Orinsur both nodded as Gilsur bent once more over the  
keyboard...  
  
* * *  
  
Years later...  
  
We're being followed, Cassur psi-linked to Orinsur.  
  
Did you just notice this? Orinsur replied. I had him pegged a  
couple of streets back.  
  
No, Cassur said tersely. I just wanted to make sure if he  
really was following us. Never thought anyone could be that obvious.  
  
Hmm... Orinsur mused. Let's go into a bar and figure things  
out.  
  
Both strolled until they came to a small pub. Going in, they ordered  
drinks and took small sips as their minds talked. Staying outside, Cassur  
commented as he sensed their follower loitering outside.  
  
So what do you think?  
  
A very bad thought at the moment, Cassur scowled. I want to  
find out why we're being followed.  
  
Any ideas? Orinsur emptied his glass.  
  
Cassur took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it. Heads or  
tails?  
  
Uh...heads.  
  
Oh, dear. You get to be the bait.  
  
Trenchwave!  
  
Love you, too, Cassur quipped. Now here's a suggestion...  
  
* * *  
  
The man standing across the street from the bar pressed back against  
the wall as the two men he was tracking exited. He followed a short distance  
away as they both walked down the street and into the milling crowd that was  
enjoying the city's nightlife.  
  
After a while, the two stopped and exchanged goodbyes. One went back  
into the main street while the other headed for the park. Making a choice,  
the man followed the one headed to the park.  
  
A faint rustle of clothing, followed by a steady hiss alerted the  
hunter that his prey has chosen to relieve himself in the bushes. Deciding  
that now was a good time to bag his quarry, the man drew a pistol from his  
clothes and crept through the foliage towards his goal. He was in sight and  
raising his gun when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around just in  
time to catch the fist of his target's companion on his chin which sent him  
crashing back!  
  
Fighting the haze in his head, he tried reaching for his gun when a  
foot came down on his arm. "Never saw anyone as rotten as you," his ex-mark  
said before he slammed a blackjack into his temple.  
  
* * *  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
A bucket of water thrown into the face of their would-be hunter,  
shocked him into consciousness. The man was tied up in a chair in an  
unidentified back-room. "Wake up!" Orinsur said as he slapped him sharply  
acroos the face.  
  
Their captive looked groggily around the room. Cassur was sitting at  
a table thumbing through some cards. "Bounty hunter, hmm?" Cassur said as he  
looked at one card in particular. "Surprised that you got in. Bet you had to  
pay a lot of bribes to get this, considering how talentless you are."  
  
The man just scowled. "We know why your after us," Cassur gestured  
to himself and Orinsur. "What we want to know is how you managed to find out  
about us. We took steps to cover our tracks, but it seems we weren't able to  
erase every bit. So where did you get your info?"  
  
The man just glared at him. "Don't want to talk?" Cassur hummed. "I  
can understand that. You understand, right, Orinsur?"  
  
"Perfectly," Orinsur said as he raised his blackjack...  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
"Ready to talk now?" Cassur asked. "If you're not ready, perhaps we  
could try to convince you again."  
  
"Okay!!" the man snarled. "I got the bounty on you two from a  
hunter's list! It had been posted just recently on all the major boards!!"  
  
Orinsur frowned. Could it be Gilsur? he psi-linked.  
  
He could have done it, Cassur replied. But it doesn't sound  
like him. "Who in particular posted the bounty?"  
  
"It was just a general posting by the *an'san-Mikado.* They posted a  
big list of the Mikado's cronies that they wanted eliminated...!"  
  
Orinsur raised his blackjack. "I SWEAR!!!!" the man yelled.  
  
Enough, Cassur told Orinsur. We won't get any more info out of  
him. We need to talk to Gilsur. Both of them got up and started to leave  
the room. "I think we're forgetting something."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Orinsur replied.  
  
He shot the man in the head.  
  
* * *  
  
Both Cassur and Orinsur sat in a room waiting patiently for the third  
member of their party to arrive. From outside the door, the sound of music  
came through loudly. This was one of the reasons they decided to meet in the  
back of a nightclub. The noise from outside could cover anything short of a  
major war.  
  
The door opened and the noise rolled in like a wave. Standing in the  
doorway was Gilsur. He had his ever-present portocomp under his arm...and  
surprisingly, from the bulge under his jacket, a sidearm! "Glad you could  
make it," Cassur said. "I hope you weren't followed."  
  
Gilsur shook his head. "My security made sure of that," he pointed  
over his shoulder where a human-sized guard-droid stood. "Good thing I always  
keep him around. He kept the real world hunters off of my head while one of  
them tried to ICE my brain."  
  
"So what were you able to find?" Cassur asked.  
  
Gilsur set up his portocomp and pressed several buttons. "I checked  
the lists and we're posted all over the place. I don't know about you, but I  
never recall ever being this busy!"  
  
He pointed to some numbers. "I never killed half that many people!"  
Orinsur scowled. "Who the hell has been padding our records?"  
  
"I'll get to that," Gilsur said. "But here was something  
interesting. This reports that we stole LOTS of money from the Mikado and his  
cronies. Now that money does belong to the Vosian government, but I made sure  
to cover our tracks. I severely doubt that this much could be pinned on us  
even if they decided that we did some pilfering. Someone had to know about  
it...and it wasn't the Treasurer since he was blasted away when the Sagussans  
attacked Colony Four. I found that out in the obituaries by the way."  
  
"Someone else on the inside?" Orinsur asked. He had a creeping  
feeling that they had left their backs wide open.  
  
"Yeah," Gilsur said as his fingers moved over the portocomp. "I did  
a lot more digging to see where this info came from. And to make a long story  
short, it seems one of the Mikado's toadies got caught and spilled his guts to  
save his head." Gilsur pressed a button and an image flashed on the screen.  
  
"TARSUR!!!!" Cassur roared and slammed his fist on the table at the  
sight of the informant.  
  
"Informant" was a pleasant way of labelling Tarsur. He was a rat-  
fink of the first-order, an expert on snivelling and ferreting out  
information. His skill at this and many contacts was about the only reason  
the Mikado ever tolerated him. He served the Mikado only because the Mikado  
was such a domineering person. Tarsur worshipped strength and thrived in a  
strong person's shadows, always ready to betray others to his master...yet  
would also betray his master if he became weak. The only people Tarsur NEVER  
crossed were the strongest hunters, those good souls dedicated to making a  
stronger Vos, people like Mujanba, Varena and Grisur.  
  
"The only way I figure that Tarsur kept his info safe was if he kept  
it on a closed system. If it was ever even on a computer!" Gilsur shrugged.  
  
"And if anyone would keep dirt on us, it would be him!" Orinsur  
scowled. "All set to betray us to his master."  
  
"Yeah!" Gilsur replied. "I figure he might've had the same idea we  
had when we swiped all those funds. It wouldn't be to hard to farm the blame  
on someone else."  
  
"You said he got caught?" Orinsur asked.  
  
"Yep," Gilsur replied. "I dug through a bunch of records and learned  
he was caught by the *an'san-Mikado* not too long ago. He started talking a  
lot and managed to keep his head by divulging all sorts of 'secret'  
information. Such as a number of hunters still loyal to the Mikado, several  
reserve bases...and all of those who had bugged out during the Colony Four  
attack. Like us."  
  
"And where is he now?" Cassur asked.  
  
Gilsur gave a disgusted snort. "Doing what he's always been doing,  
except on a shorter leash. He's now part of the NVDU...New Vosian Dirty  
Underbelly. With an axe over his head that won't come down as long as he is  
'their' rat-fink. Same as before."  
  
For awhile all that could be heard was the music behind the room's  
door. Gilsur spoke again. "Due to our past with the Mikado...and helped by  
his little extras to our record...we're rather hot targets. Besides the  
bounty, there's a percentage of the stolen funds offered depending on how  
much is recovered. I've heard that several other bounties have been dropped  
so they could switch to going after us."  
  
"We're dead men!" Orinsur said simply.  
  
Nobody tried to correct him. "So now what?" Gilsur asked.  
  
"If I'm going to die..." Cassur said, "...I want that little shit to  
go with me."  
  
"Same here," Orinsur said. "But you know how far Tarsur likes to  
bury himself. He'll be in the midst of some of the best. We won't be able  
sneak in. The *an'san-Mikado'll* detect us in an instant."  
  
"So what do we do?" Gilsur asked.  
  
"We bury ourselves," Cassur replied. The others look surprised. "If  
we are going to get him, it's going to take time. And we need to stay alive  
to figure out a way to get him. So we bury ourselves somewhere and wait  
until some of the heat dies down. Then we leap out and smash him before  
anyone can act."  
  
"And then what?" Orinsur asked.  
  
Cassur sighed. "If we kill him, it'll just start the hunt for us  
again. Despite being a small loss, there will be little doubt who killed  
him. And killing him means we'll be right in the middle of things. Right  
now, I see little chance of getting out of it alive."  
  
Orinsur grinned. "Not a bad way to go though. Any ideas?"  
  
"Like I said, it'll take time," Cassur replied. "But if we're going  
to do this, we should do it right. And we'll need help. Are you in, Gilsur?"  
  
"Seems I've got nothing to lose," Gilsur nodded. "I do know some  
people who'll help anybody as long as their paid. Good thing we have lots of  
money."  
  
"Might as we'll spend it while we can," Cassur said. "Let's get  
started."  
  
* * *  
  
Cassur stood on a catwalk looking down on the floor of a hangar. On  
the floor, a number of Vosian fighter craft were being attended to by  
technicians, prepping them for take-off. Outside, there were several other  
ships moving into position.  
  
Cassur frowned. He didn't want it to be this way, but it seemed that  
there were no more options. The *an'san-Mikado* and every bounty hunter in  
the Confederation were still on their trail and there had been several close  
calls. Even those who would still do business with them were becoming leery.  
  
Cassur walked back to the office as he looked down at the ships.  
Every credit and favour had been spent for these, one last attempt for  
revenge. They had learned that Tarsur had been assigned to the Vosian Embassy  
on Earth. He was the unofficial spy in the group. Having heard this, both  
Cassur and Orinsur had scowled but were ready to hunker down and wait. He  
wouldn't be there forever.  
  
However, the numerous hunters on their cases wouldn't wait. It was  
only a few weeks ago that they barely survived an attack. The hunter had  
divulged in his final moments that the bounty was going up due to their past  
successes. It was even said that foreign agencies like the Holy Inquisition  
and the Imperial Corps of Executioners were taking interest.  
  
And so they set the date for a raid.  
  
They couldn't smuggle themselves into Earth, since alien immigration  
was controlled with an iron fist. Not surprising considering what had been  
happening around Earth the last few years. Under other circumstances, this  
wouldn't be too difficult since Earth was only recently starting up a serious  
space defense program. A quick fly-in, a quick-hit, then a quick fly-out.   
And they would be out of reach of the Earth Defense Forces before anyone knew  
what had happened.  
  
The biggest problems with that plan was the Sagussans.  
  
Now, neither Orinsur or Cassur had any personal problems with the  
Sagussans. They had a healthy respect and fear of the *daishi'cha* and  
expressed that by vowing to stay far away from them. However, the Sagussans  
usually had a ship or two patrolling around Earth, at least until Earth had  
built up its defense force, another decade away. Neither Cassur or Orinsur  
had ten years. And trying to fly past them was just stupid, especially since  
the ship now in orbit was the legendary R.S.S. "Hasei'cha."  
  
So, with some thought, Cassur and Orinsur decided they needed three  
major things: speed, firepower and back-up. They were able to purchase a  
number of old Vosian fighters; those that had survived the Sagussans' attack  
on Lecashuto were being sold to help pay rebuilding costs. The problem was  
the back-up. Orinsur said he would handle this, promising it would be quite  
a surprise...  
  
* * *  
  
"So you have the pilots?" Cassur asked as they walked to the security  
room.  
  
Orinsur nodded. "Took a bit. I asked myself who might have the  
biggest grudge against the Sagussans? Someone who want a crack at them so bad  
they don't really care about the consequences?"  
  
Orinsur flipped on a switch and a monitor flared to life. On the  
screen were several figures practicing with flight simulators. "Humanoid  
Lannarkites!!!" Cassur exclaimed. "How in Lecasur's name did you find them?!"  
  
"A planet in the general direction of the Planet of Shadows," Orinsur  
said. "Ataru Moroboshi and company made a LOT of noise there before the  
Battle of Lecashuto. And despite what they thought, not all humanoid  
Lannarkites are open-minded. These ones were kind of a sad-case, outcast  
because they were humanoid, but still wanting the approval of the bug-forms.   
They were spitting mad when a whole bunch flipped over to humanoid and  
skipped off to Sagussa. A lot of the bug-forms were talking about wiping  
these guys out from what they say. One said that if the they can prove  
themselves by striking out at the Sagussans, they would be allowed into one  
of the hives. They're willing to die so that the rest of their tribe can  
have that chance."  
  
Cassur hummed. "How good of a chance do you give them?"  
  
"Against the likes of Lufy, Rabby and Mie Seikou?!" Orinsur replied.  
"Slim to none, even with the training. Getting shot at in real time is a lot  
different then in a simulator. That's why I've obtained a little something  
extra," Orinsur brought out a small vial. "Red Veil."  
  
Red Veil was a drug often found used in illegal blood-sports. It  
invoked bravery and dampened pain. It also tended to drive people into  
murderous frenzies and gave their vision a red tint. Hence the name. "Nasty  
stuff." Cassur said. "No way I'm using that."  
  
"Course not," Orinsur smirked. "I gave them the option of using it  
or not and a couple of them sprang for it." He shrugged. "I did get  
something else you might be interested in." With that, he took out another  
vial. "White Noise."  
  
Now this surprised Cassur. White Noise was extremely hot. Not that  
it was dangerous in the way Earth's crack cocaine or mayaku dust was. It was  
dangerous because of what it did. It made one a supreme warrior. More  
correctly, it expanded one's awareness in some way. The closest that Cassur  
could describe the effect was the way the Sagussans could draw on the  
mysterious *te'a* to enhance their abilities. It was said that one dose  
could awaken latent psionic talents. In this way, it could be used medically  
to help cure damage inflicted by psionic attack or by brainwashing. The big  
problem was that the more taken, the greater the risk of overload due to the  
barrage of sensation and information flooding the brain. Thus is was tightly  
controlled. This didn't stop people from taking it to give themselves that  
edge. It was the ultimate state of the warrior, to be where "everything is  
white."  
  
"I don't think we'll have to worry about an overdose in this case,"  
Orinsur said.  
  
"How true," Cassur replied and took the vial.  
  
* * *  
  
*Would that be a good way to die?* Cassur thought as he continued  
down the hall. *To die battling your foe head-on instead of having a garrote  
slipped around your neck?* he fingered the vial in his pocket thoughtfully.  
  
Anyway, Cassur had his own surprise for Orinsur. The thought of  
flying a standard Vosian fighter against the Sagussans made him shudder. The  
Sagussans had nearly the entire galaxy beat on the technological level. At  
Colony Four, the Mikado's fleet had been swatted aside like flies and the  
marines and hunters had been crushed under Ataru Moroboshi's feet. There was  
only one approachable race that had the ability to match them...  
  
* * *  
  
"Gladiators!!!"  
  
Orinsur had been extremely impressed as he looked at the two  
transformable fighters. "How did you manage to snatch these?"  
  
Cassur smirked. "I would be dead very quick if I tried to snatch any  
of their hardware. Look close," he pointed at one. "They are Gladiators but  
the technology and construction are very different."  
  
Orinsur took a closer look. "I'll be dipped! This is T'kon  
manufacture!"  
  
"Yep!" Cassur confirmed. "It took every last credit but I got them.  
They were supplied by Kagamasei Home Security. A lot of them were royally  
ripped when they got slapped down by the T'kon and the Sagussans over that  
clone incident we heard of last year. A few hints that this might be aimed at  
Sagussa and I got missile pods thrown in as a bonus."  
  
Orinsur sighed a bit as he ran a hand over the surface of one. "So  
are we set now?"  
  
"I guess so," Cassur said simply.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Cassur entered a small room where Orinsur was running through  
some last minute checks. "All set?"  
  
"Just waiting for you," Orinsur said as he brought out two glasses  
and a bottle of premium brand super-vodka. Both of them drank down one glass  
and then smashed both glasses and bottle against the wall.  
  
"So we can have one last drink when we meet in the elsewhere," Cassur  
said.  
  
"And the first to arrive will have it ready for the other," Orinsur  
replied.  
  
Both men then left the room and began shouting orders at the pilots  
still on the ground as they headed to their ships...  
  
* * *  
  
On the dark side of the Moon...  
  
A small fleet hovered in its shadow. Most of the ships were Vosian  
dogfighters and intercepters. Two, however, were very different. They hung  
behind the others like huge hawks. Both were mostly alike in appearance  
except for two large boosters on one and large detachable missile bays on the  
other.  
  
Orinsur checked his scanners. The "Hasei'cha" was indeed patrolling  
above Earth. The plan was for Orinsur to race past and then for the  
Lannarkites to engage the "Hasei'cha" to delay it. Cassur would then open  
fire with his missiles and then enter the melee. Hopefully this would give  
Orinsur enough time to locate Tarsur with his tracking sense and either  
capture him if able, or kill him if not.  
  
Flipping on the communications line, Orinsur addressed the others.  
"Is everyone all set?"  
  
A number of affirmatives and several Red Veil-induced yells came  
through the speakers. "Okay, then," Orinsur said. "I'll go in first. The  
rest engage the 'Hasei'cha' on Cassur's orders. When he says so, break away  
or get caught by his fire. Then re-engage the 'Hasei'cha.' Remember, if  
they break off, DON'T follow! Your job is to protect our backs!"  
  
Some affirmatives and grumbling were his answer. Orinsur looked over  
at Cassur's Gladiator. He couldn't see him from here, but he could feel his  
presence through their *pe'cha* bond. Orinsur sent a pulse of brotherhood to  
Cassur and got one in return. "Starting run!" Orinsur said and flipped on the  
boosters.  
  
The Gladiator's engines flared like small suns as he shot towards  
Earth...  
  
* * *  
  
Shildy was enjoying a cup of tea as she manned the bridge of the  
"Hasei'cha." It had been quiet on their patrol and this tea break was a  
welcome addition to the boring routine of scanning for threats that might  
endanger Earth and the *daimon'cha.*  
  
Suddenly, an alarm blared and the screens showed a rapidly incoming  
ship. Shildy scowled and then noticed that it was a Gladiator. Opening the  
comm-channels she hailed it. "You in the Gladiator! What in Lyna's name do  
you think your doing?! Stop right..."  
  
The Gladiator flashed by the "Hasei'cha" and towards Earth.  
  
"...there!!" Shildy finished, then hit the alarm switch. "Intruder  
heading towards Earth! Everyone to battle stations!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Go!!!" Cassur gave the order and the ships around him leapt towards  
the "Hasei'cha."  
  
* * *  
  
"Rabby!! Lufy!! Mie!! Get in your Gladiators and shoot them down!"  
Eluza took her seat. "I want a live capture if possible but you know what to  
do if you can't."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the three Gladiator pilots replied as they headed to  
their ships.  
  
"Who in Lyna's name is that?" Eluza scowled as the "Hasei'cha"  
started to swing around to follow the rapidly vanishing craft.  
  
"Shipmistress!" Spea yelled from her position. "That's a T'kon-model  
Gladiator!!"  
  
Eluza's eyes widened. "What in Lyna's name is going on?"  
  
She got her answer when the first wave of lasers impacted against the  
hull!  
  
* * *  
  
Cassur looked on as the fighters engaged the "Hasei'cha." They had  
the advantage of a surprise attack, but that quickly faded as the warpsloop's  
armaments sliced into their ranks. He guided the crosshairs over the image of  
the "Hasei'cha" on his screen. MISSILE LOCK flashed up on the screen and he  
pulled the trigger. All around the Gladiator, the panels of the missile bays  
opened. Like hungry wolves, their payloads snarled out.  
  
"Break!"  
  
* * *  
  
"WHOOO!!!!" Lufy yelled as she destroyed another fighter. Currently,  
she was the only one out fighting the Lannarkites. Rabby and Mie were pinned  
down in their cradles by a number of the ships. Lufy however, had been  
running for her Gladiator as soon as the alarm had sounded. Her goal now was  
to clear out those mobbing the "Hasei'cha" so Mie and Rabby could launch.  
  
Suddenly, all of the fighters veered off. "What the...?!" Lufy  
wondered.  
  
Her alarms blared and her scanners showed a huge group of missiles in  
a cascade wave, bearing down on the "Hasei'cha!" "ELUZA!!!!" Lufy yelled as  
she swung her ship out of the way of the approaching wall. The "Hasei'cha's"  
engines propelled it out of the way and the anti-missile batteries fired.   
The front row of missiles were destroyed, but the remaining waves adjusted  
their on- board guidance and smashed into the side of the "Hasei'cha!"  
  
* * *  
  
Eluza was knocked out of her chair by the impact. The monitors  
crackled, still-intact screens showing that the missiles were using a cascade  
assault. As each wave impacted, the wave after that hit home in a constant  
barrage of destruction. The lights flickered and alarms blared.  
"Shipmistress!!" Patty's voice came over a speaker. "The engines have been  
hit! They're aiming right for them! If the shields go, we'll lose the ship!"  
  
Another blast rocked the "Hasei'cha!" "Shields down to last layer!"  
Amy yelled. "And failing!!"  
  
Eluza gritted her teeth. "Abandon ship! Everyone to the escape  
launch!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Cassur ejected the missile pods and looked on the burning form of the  
"Hasei'cha." He then sighed and took out an injector from his vest pocket.  
Pressing it against his neck, he shot the White Noise straight into his  
veins! "I'll keep it cool for you!" he said as white mists filled his gaze.   
His craft then leapt forward like some great beast...  
  
* * *  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!" Lufy howled as she heard Eluza's order. She ground her  
teeth. "Mie!! Rabby!! I want both of you to protect the escape craft! I'll  
handle these bastards!!"  
  
"Lufy!! You know we can't let you fight alone!" Rabby voice came  
over the comm-channel. "Mie can cover them..."  
  
"No!!" Lufy snarled. "SOMETHING out there just ripped up the  
'Hasei'cha!' And I don't want it coming after ONE Gladiator and an escape  
launch! You have got to protect everyone and make sure to get word to Sagussa  
or anyone else about what's happened. There's no time to argue!"  
  
This was true, as the scanners showed that the Lannarkite fighters  
were swinging around to attack. "Lufy..." Rabby began.  
  
"She's right!" Eluza's voice came over the comm. "Now that the  
ship's gone, safety of the crew is paramount. That's a direct order, Chief!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Rabby mumbled. "Make them pay, Lufy!"  
  
"I always do!" Lufy replied. She turned her gaze towards the  
approaching ships. She barely saw the shapes of three ships escaping from the  
dying "Hasei'cha." Mist was beginning to cloud her vision. "***TE'RIGH DO'A  
VA!!!!***"  
  
She flew into their midst. In seconds, space was littered with  
billowing explosions and scattered wreckage! The last fighter exploded as  
Lufy executed a seemingly impossible turn, dodging out of its line of fire  
and raking its hull with her guns!! She paused slightly, then felt something  
approach before the sensors alerted her. She looked up and saw another  
Gladiator bearing down on her. In its cockpit was a figure that was  
unusually bright in the mists of the *te'a!*  
  
Plunging beyond red-hot anger into a more pure colour, Lufy opened  
fire...  
  
* * *  
  
Cassur was laughing. The White Noise sang in his veins and the Death  
Hymn was on his lips as both fighters dove and fired at each other. Even  
within the whiteness, the Vosian was outmatched. Particle fire struck his  
shields and alarms blared as he pushed both himself and his ship past their  
limits.  
  
His laughter faded as the Hymn continued. He could see his opponent  
out there, more clearly then any sensor could show. He could see her. Lufy.  
The Enchanting Princess of Falcros in her previous life. Reborn as  
*Daishi'cha* #29363. One of a beautiful inner circle of friends who had  
changed the destiny of a galaxy.  
  
He could feel her glare, feel the waves of her rage vanish as she  
abandoned the crippling chains of emotion for something more primal. Neither  
hated the other now or felt glee at the death that would come. Cassur knew he  
would die by her hands, but he wouldn't have it any other way. For she was  
more then his sister. More then his mother or lover. She was...his angel of  
death.  
  
And then the whiteness took a silver hue...  
  
* * *  
  
"Amazing!" Orinsur said as he flew lower over the Earth...  
  
* * *  
  
"Impossible!" Lufy gasped as she saw glowing eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
Cassur had no comment at the time since he was swinging hard right to  
avoid slamming into Lufy's Gladiator. He was rather amazed himself.  
Recognition with a Sagussan? He had heard that this was impossible. No doubt  
that this might be due to the White Noise. The question now was, what should  
he do?  
  
Lufy's Gladiator was swinging around. He was at a crossroads right  
now. However doubtful, he could surrender right now and perhaps gain a chance  
for Lufy's hand. But if he did that, he would be betraying his brother down  
there on Earth. And if he attacked her, he would be betraying his feelings.  
  
"Duty or love," Cassur mused. "I can't choose."  
  
He sent two last empathic bursts out, and then swiftly punched a  
series of numbers on a small keypad.  
  
Then his world exploded around him!  
  
* * *  
  
"As you will, brother," Orinsur sighed and continued on.  
  
* * *  
  
Lufy stared out at the fading explosion. "You couldn't've stayed  
anyway, could you?" she whispered, powering back as she swung around to  
rejoin her friends. "Too many sins that had to be paid for, Cassur? I'm so  
sorry for you. *Neka do hagh wae ronghki wae joghza va*..."  
  
* * *  
  
Orinsur's Gladiator flew low over the Atlantic. His monitor showed  
the location of the Vosian embassy in the city of New York. His tracking  
sense stretched out and he began to sense Tarsur's brainwaves. He gritted  
his teeth slightly as even sensing the brainwaves seemed to carry Tarsur's  
vileness to him.  
  
Knowing he had to act quickly, Orinsur flew low into Manhattan,  
causing people to scream and stagger as they were caught in the Gladiator's  
backwash, blowing out dozens of windows in his wake. Reaching the embassy  
west of Central Park, Orinsur shifted the Gladiator to Battledroid form and  
touched down, making the area shudder. Several figures rushed out to see  
what was happening and promptly ran back in. Orinsur suddenly sensed a spike  
of panic erupt in Tarsur. Using this to pinpoint him, Orinsur reached out  
and ripped the roof off the embassy. Screams sounded as people ran from the  
metal giant that was destroying the building. Tarsur was running frantically  
around the building and Orinsur went to the other side to intercept him. He  
came upon a large window that let light stream into the main hall. Tarsur  
was running down the stairs trying to make a break for the main doors.  
  
Orinsur shattered the wall just as Tarsur reached the floor. He  
screamed and tried to run back up the stairs but a large metal hand scooped  
him up. Sensing that no guards were near...and what mere guard could  
possibly harm a sixty-metre tall robot?!...Orinsur popped the hatch and drew  
his pistol as the Gladiator's hand brought Tarsur closer.  
  
He hadn't changed a bit. He was, to all appearances, an ordinary  
Vosian with stringy black hair and dull grey eyes. But to those who were  
aware of such things, he radiated a vile cheapness. Everything that came  
into contact with him seemed to come away with a disgusting taint that made  
you want to wipe your hands off and then rush to the bathroom and franticly  
scrub at your hands. It seemed that his essence was oozing out of the seams  
of his body.  
  
"Hello, Tarsur," Orinsur hissed as Tarsur was brought right up to the  
cockpit.  
  
The informant's eyes bulged and he started to say something. "SHUT  
UP!!!!" Orinsur roared, sending both a verbal and mental command to Tarsur.  
He, one who attacked weakness without mercy, crumbled in the face of strength.  
"Get in!!!" Orinsur gestured with his pistol to the seat behind him. "Or I'll  
start with your toes and work my way up!!"  
  
His pistol was pressed right up against Tarsur's face. Shaking with  
fear, the informant clambered into the rear seat. Orinsur hit a button and  
metal restraints clamped into place on Tarsur's legs, arms and body. He  
whimpered pathetically as he struggled vainly against his bonds. The blaring  
of an alarm brought Orinsur's head around to the monitor. Several shapes  
appeared on the long-range sensor, the words describing them as United States  
Air Force jets scrolled along the bottom. Orinsur closed the hatch and  
brought the Gladiator upright, sprinting a little down the street, then  
leaped into the air as booster jets propelled him into the heavens, whereupon  
he shifted to Fighter mode and streaked away.  
  
Orinsur continued his flight away from Earth, the blue and green  
planet started to grow smaller as he relaxed. Ignoring the whines behind him.  
Orinsur made a sensor sweep of the area, even though he knew what he would  
find. Nothing.  
  
He sighed and prepared for transwarp when his alarms blared.  
Suddenly, shapes began to appear on the sensors. Even before the words popped  
up on the HUD screen, Orinsur knew who they were...  
  
* * *  
  
"That's the other one!" Asuka told Sylia. "Just as Eluza said."  
  
The commander of Pathfinder Troop Six grimly nodded. "Blow it to  
ashes. Tell this to the others!"  
  
"At once," Asuka opened a line to the flight of Fourth Defence  
Squadron Gladiators. "Attack!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Orinsur spun his Gladiator away as energy bolts screamed towards  
him. He tried to jinx away from some missiles and caught a blast across the  
back of the ship. Alarms blared as screens showed that the shields were  
failing and damage was mounting up. Tarsur was gibbering in fear behind him  
and the stench of smoke and urine filled the cockpit.  
  
Orinsur didn't notice any of this because he was singing.  
  
Many races have their battle hymns. Songs before battle to boost  
their courage, songs that were little more then curses as they clashed with  
their foes and songs to celebrate victory and to mourn the deaths of their  
comrades afterwards.  
  
Few however, had the Death Hymn.  
  
It wasn't some mere defiance of death, or even one that welcomed it.  
It was acknowledging that one is going to die no matter what and thus the  
single most important thing one could do was to fill those last few moments  
with living. Whether it was a final session of lovemaking or to fight with  
every ounce of skill one had, it didn't really matter. To lie down and die  
while singing it bordered on blasphemy and to recklessly throw your life away  
was stupidity.  
  
It was to be...who you are.  
  
Orinsur arced his Gladiator up and seemed to hover in space. He  
looked out the cockpit window and saw the Earth below him and the vastness of  
space above. All around, twenty Gladiators and the "Kiboo'cha" were bearing  
down on him. "Trapped between Heaven and earth," Orinsur mused. "I guess  
I've done all I can."  
  
He then turned the Gladiator towards Pathfinder Troop Six's command  
ship and kicked in the boosters. The Gladiator leapt towards her and into her  
erupting weapons...  
  
* * *  
  
Lufy gazed out of a window on the "Kiboo'cha." The battle had ended  
and everyone was heading back home after picking up the pieces. She had half-  
heard reports of the Vosians yelling up a storm due to the attack on the  
embassy, of the rumours flying about the T'kon being involved in on the attack  
and people wondering what this had all been about. But she paid them little  
heed.  
  
Footsteps behind her brought her out of her thoughts. Turning  
around, she saw Eluza. "Is everybody okay?" Lufy asked.  
  
"Some bruises to the body, but mostly to the ego. But that should  
fade in time. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm just depressed."  
  
Eluza nodded. "You did wonderful. People are saying you deserve a  
medal. I'm recommending you for the Order of Lyna."  
  
Lufy smiled. The Order was Sagussa's highest award for bravery. "I  
guess I do. I saved the ones I care about."  
  
Nodding, the shipmistress left. Lufy returned her gaze to the  
stars. *Could of there been one more?*  
  
Perhaps a trip to the Forge could help...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah! Glad you got here finally. I was about to drink all of this  
myself."  
  
"At least I was going to make it. I thought you were going to leave  
me to chase some skirts."  
  
"Trenchwave."  
  
"Love you, too. By the way, I brought along some company."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I see. Well, come over here and have a glass. I have a  
feeling that we're going to be here a while. Might as well learn how to get  
along."  
  
"...!"  
  
"*Yongh va'shi do.* May I join you for a bit?"  
  
"Eh?! Now what brings a beautiful lady like you here?"  
  
"Oh, a...very recent acquaintance of yours wanted to know if you were  
alright. Since even one of my people would put their lives at considerable  
risk if they tried to search This Place themselves, I volunteered my time to  
help her. She is...a good friend. Then again, they all are on Sagussa."  
  
"Sagussa?! She asked you to...? Then you must be...!"  
  
"*En.*"  
  
"Please tell her I'm fine, Miss Lyna...and that I hope to see her  
Here one day...when her time comes. And thank her for caring."  
  
"I'll tell her that..."  
  
*** The End ***  



	86. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Lufy's Quest (...

"Come in!"  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
Henra looks up, then smiles. "Come in! Sit down, Lufy," the  
commander of the Fourth Fleet waves the flightmistress to a chair. Seen  
through the window behind the fleet shipmistress, a Second Squadron Gladiator  
takes off, banking over Defence Base Ly'sha for a check flight. "So, with the  
'Hasei'cha' crew decommissioned, you're free of all assignments."  
  
Lufy numbly nods. Not three days before, the "Hasei'cha" had been  
destroyed over Earth. Without a ship...no replacement was planned anytime  
soon...it was illogical to permit the crew to remain together. With that, the  
informal family of thirteen women who had endured so much over the last decade  
and more was breaking up. "Yeah, you can say that. Catty and Pony've already  
put in for their release from the Navy."  
  
"They'll be working at Tere'na City Hospital?"  
  
"Yeah. Mizuho wants Catty to join the EMRU and Pony's being eyed as  
Deputy Chief of Surgery."  
  
"That's good," Henra sighs. "Well, what happens to the rest of the  
crew really isn't my concern. It's what happens to you, Rabby and Mie that  
bothers me now."  
  
Lufy nods. Technically, the three Gladiator pilots had been on loan  
to the "Hasei'cha" from the reserve pilot pool now being consolidated into  
Fifth Defence Squadron. Once the ship had no need of them anymore, back to  
the squadrons they'd go. "Okay, I have Mie in First Squadron; she'll be  
taking over Tinanokakyuu's old post. Rabby wants to be in Third Squadron  
since Shildy's been assigned as advisor to the Fleet Defence Systems  
Engineering Unit in Kyre'sha. That leaves you. So, where to?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"I...beg your pardon?"  
  
"Nowhere," Lufy draws a folded note from her jersey. "I've applied  
for an indefinite sabbatical from the Navy. Here's the approval from the  
I.G."  
  
Henra blinks, then opens the note, recognizing Oryuu's very neat  
writing. The fleet shipmistress shakes her head. She had hoped to talk Lufy  
into becoming the Fifth's squadronmistress, thus making the reserve unit  
equal to the active squadrons, even if she had to relocate the headquarters  
flight in Tere'na to allow Lufy to remain close to Catty. "May I ask why you  
put in for this?"  
  
"It's personal," Lufy stares at her.  
  
"I see," Henra folds up the sheet, then sets it aside. "Very well  
then, Flightmistress. I do expect to see you back here one of these days.  
Someone with your piloting skills is wasted doing other things. Have a nice  
vacation."  
  
Lufy ignores the blatant expression of disapproval as she rises,  
salutes, then marches out...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - Tales of the Daishi'cha: "Lufy's Quest"  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
Edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," in turn based on "Urusei  
Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story is a continuation of Robert Geiger's "Final Hymn,"  
starting shortly after that story ended.  
  
2) The Order of Lyna is the only bravery decoration on Sagussa, open to  
both civilian and military personnel. The criteria for its award demands  
that the person in question demonstrate uncommon valour or concern for  
bystanders in a life-threatening situation.  
  
3) The children (read sex, age, education status, twin to...): LUFY -  
Yolchong Moroboshi (F, 10, 5th year To-Tere'na G.E.I.); Mihagh Paama (F, 9,  
4th year To-Tere'na G.E.I.); Shinsan Mendou (M, 3, To-Tere'na Daycare  
Nursery, twin to Tangko); Tangko Mendou (F, 3, To-Tere'na D.N., twin to  
Shinsan). CATTY - Kiboi Moroboshi (M, 10, 5th year To-Tere'na G.E.I.); Ura  
Ryooki (M, 9, 4th year To-Tere'na G.E.I.); Taghme Mendou (M, 8, 3rd year  
To-Tere'na G.E.I.); Koui Budou (F, 3, To-Tere'na D.N.). MIE & MAKOTO - Kum  
Seikou (F, 10, 5th year To- Tere'na G.E.I.); Unmyon Seikou (F, 10, 5th year  
To-Tere'na G.E.I.). PRISS - Shunran Renning (F, 11, 6th year To-Tere'na  
G.E.I.); Hanyagh Moroboshi (F, 10, 5th year To-Tere'na G.E.I.); Tenghdo Budou  
(F, 9, 4th year To-Tere'na G.E.I.); Sunagh Megane (F, 8, 3rd year To-Tere'na  
G.E.I., twin to Neghsu); Neghsu Megane (F, 8, 3rd year To-Tere'na G.E.I.,  
twin to Sunagh); Ganba Makisur (F, 5, To- Tere'na Kindergarten); Sekida Chibi  
(F, 4, To-Tere'na D.N.); Sughdo Makisur (M, 2). NENE - Chianne Moroboshi (F,  
10, 5th year To-Tere'na G.E.I.), Yalsimgh Shinowataru (M, 8, 3rd year  
To-Tere'na G.E.I.), Pigoan Ozuno (M, 6, 1st year To- Tere'na G.E.I.), Toljan  
Mendou (M, 4, To-Tere'na D.N.).  
  
4) AL - After Lecasur. Another way of saying it is AU (After  
Unification). The marker by which Vosians tell modern years. It matches the  
Terran AD/CE standard.  
  
5) A bos'n (boatswain) call is a flute used by naval forces as a shrill  
whistle; it can be deafening at close range. "Pipe the still" is to make a  
long even blast, calling people to attention. "Pipe the carry-on" is to make  
a two-tone blast, calling people at east to continue what they were doing.   
"Last Post" is a British tune played in honour of the dead; the American  
version is "Taps."  
  
6) The *pirpirsiw'r's* real names (read number, modern name, cheek  
symbol, old name, home principality):  
  
29363...Lufy...red star...Hivpira...Falcros  
22860...Priss...note and dagger...Gilpizra...Falcros  
61558...Makoto...heart and thunderbolt...Izripra...Varakos  
28362...Score...gold star...Primpina...Falcros  
22861A...Sylvie...note and dagger...Givpizra...Falcros  
53631...Aminobishoojo...wave and hearts...Finripra...Kyotos  
22240...Maya...mace and dagger...Hibligna...Varakos  
46057...Angel...mace and knife...Hibpilra...Kyotos  
26207...Tinanokakyuu...shield and spears...Bizira...Dysos  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Lufy, help!!!"  
  
Lufy turns, then rolls her eyes as Sugoi collapses on a chair, her  
breathing increasing as contractions began. "*De'ne!* Didn't you bother to  
have a nurse look you over every week to make sure you knew when to get to a  
hospital?!"  
  
"Sorry!" the pregnant child services nurse laughs, then moans as  
another sharp pain lances through her hips. "Oh, gods!!!"  
  
Passers-by stop, smiling understandingly as the Gladiator pilot lifts  
Sugoi in her arms, then carries her down the East Tere'na Market central mall  
to the mag-lev station. "Hospital Emergency, stat!!" she barks to the driver  
as they settle in the handicapped seats by the front door.  
  
"*En!*" the driver guides the vehicle onto the road, then opens a  
channel to Tere'na Traffic Control. "Childbirth emergency, clear traffic from  
East Tere'na Market to Tere'na City Hospital."  
  
"Acknowledged, all traffic clear ETM to TCH," the dispatch controller  
replies. "Hospital emergency staff advised."  
  
Lufy relaxes, empathically calming Sugoi, as the mag-lev picks up  
speed, racing past intersections now cordoned off by drop-barriers, computer  
voices telling pedestrians that a medical emergency had temporarily closed off  
traffic along the route to Tere'na City Hospital and thanking them for their  
patience. Lufy quietly thanked Lyna that people on Sagussa were always ready  
to acknowledge medical emergencies, then gazes at the panting Oni-Avalonian  
beside her. Sugoi had a slaphappy grin on her face despite her understandable  
pain; her child, fathered by Aisuru Megane through the genetic samples he  
donated before the Battle of Uru, was a wish-fulfilment of sorts. "He'll be  
beautiful."  
  
"Arigato," Sugoi bites her lip, then sighs. "Pumpkin'll be there at  
least."  
  
"That's good," Lufy kisses her forehead.  
  
The mag-lev pulls up to the emergency doors of Tere'na City Hospital,  
a geometrically pleasing structure spread out over six hectares. Nurses and  
nursing assistants help the panting Sugoi onto an antigrav gurney, then race  
off to a birthing theatre. Lufy steps off, nods thanks to the driver, then  
takes her time following her expecting friend.  
  
By the time she reaches the Natal Care Unit, Kurama's and Catty's  
voices echo through the hallways, barking orders to nurses as Priss' soothing  
words calm her bond-mate. Lufy sits by a table, then turns to the public-  
access computer beside her. "Computer, tap into foreign information  
database," she orders. "Locate all files pertaining to the Vosian practice  
called recognition."  
  
"*Acknowledged,*" the computer replies.  
  
Information scrolls down the page, a commentary...Lufy smiles on  
recognizing Hunba's voice narrating the story...softly echoing in her ears,  
the sound vectored so as to not disturb patients. The pilot sighs, then  
shudders. Damn, how could Vosians tolerate some of this?! *De'ne!* she snaps  
at herself then. *Everyone inside the Barrier wonders why we bond to one of  
the same sex before going to the opposite sex to have kids! What're YOU  
complaining about?! * Sighing, she relaxes. "Computer, explain what happens  
when a Vosian loses her mate under unexpected circumstances."  
  
Images play of a barren desert world not so different from the  
Sagussa of a decade before. "This is Sabaku," Hunba narrates. "Official  
designation Vos Colony Sixty-four-A; it is the other Class M-type planet in  
Colony Sixty-four's home solar system. This world was discovered by Lecasur  
and the 'Unification' in AL 22. Those who suffer the loss of a mate under  
tragic or unexpected circumstances migrate to Sabaku to endure the *nicha*  
ritual. Here, one proceeds on a pilgrimage, usually of six weeks' duration,  
where one attempts through self-introspection and self-hypnosis to expunge  
one's grief towards her lost mate. If one succeeds, then she is considered  
free of widowhood and permitted to seek a new mate."  
  
"Thank you," Lufy nods, then turns to gaze at the ceiling.  
"Cassur..." she closes her eyes, drawing forth the image of a man her age and  
height, built like a fireplug. At his death, his brown hair was shoulder-  
length, a neatly trimmed beard and moustache covering his face. Pretty  
cute...and if things hadn't gone so tragically wrong six days ago, he'd be  
Lufy's *surei'cha.*  
  
"Hey, you in there?!"  
  
"Eh?!" Lufy jolts, then blinks on seeing Mie staring concernedly at  
her. "Oh, hi, Mie."  
  
"You WERE out of it!" Mie relaxes beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit, Lufy. You can pull that on most other people, but not  
your wingmate. You've been in a funk since we lost the ship. You want to  
know how pissed Henra was when you put yourself on leave. It'd be like Tita  
and Satomi quitting on her."  
  
"Too bad for her," Lufy shrugs.  
  
Mie sighs. "Is it this guy you fought?"  
  
"Cassur."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"He has a name. It's Cassur. And yes, it's about him."  
  
"So what's the damn problem?" Mie wonders. "Lufy, why are you  
tearing yourself up over this asshole? Shit, he was just another goon, just  
like all the other's we've iced over the last decade!"  
  
Lufy sighs. "You wanna know something, Seikou? You can be a real  
bitch at times!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for caring!" Mie snaps, bolting to her feet, then  
marches off.  
  
Lufy winces, then races after her. "Mie, wait!!"  
  
"What?!" she spins on her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lufy deflates. "Look, I didn't mean to razz you, but  
I...I just can't put him out of my head."  
  
Mie relaxes. "Apology accepted. And please put him out of your  
head, Luf! He's not worth it one bit! Besides, you have any idea how bad  
this creep was?!"  
  
"I don't care!" Lufy snaps, then sighs. "Mie...he recognized me! ME  
of all people!! And then he kills himself!!! How in Eternity's name should I  
feel after THAT?!?!"  
  
Mie blinks; Lufy hadn't once really delved into what happened over  
the Moon. "He...recognized you?!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"That's impossible!!"  
  
"That's what I thought!" Lufy shakes her head, looking away. "Oh,  
Lyna, why?! Why me, for cryin' out loud?!!"  
  
Mie sighs, hugging herself. Crisis of conscience. All those who  
killed in Sagussa's name had them sooner or later. Reinoevan became a doctor  
when being Pathfinder Troop Six's sniper became too much for her.   
Tinanokakyuu offered her services to the EMRU when she lost combat status.   
Mie herself had one dozy of a conscience attack when she reunited with  
Makoto, trying to balance her life on Earth with what was expected of her  
here. Now Lufy was stuck asking "what if?" Not good at all. "Then maybe  
it's time you found out his whole story."  
  
"Eh?" Lufy stares at her.  
  
"Go find out who Cassur was," Mie urges. "Nassur had to do something  
when he lost his wife and son. Who says that because you're Sagussan and it's  
normally seen as impossible for Vosians to recognize Sagussans, you don't have  
the right to mourn, to know the truth? Hell, I'll help. We all will, Luf!  
You're our friend and we're hurting because you're hurting."  
  
Lufy blinks, then smiles. "Thanks, Mie..."  
  
A shrill wail echoes from the operating room next door. Lufy and Mie  
spin around, then laughing, race over to share in Sugoi's happy day, the  
former pilot's problems momentarily forgotten...  
  
* * *  
  
Vos Colony Fourteen.  
  
Nene sips her large mug of ale, relaxing at the bar as her eyes  
continuously scan the crowd for her contact. Clad in relaxed civilians, she  
knows that she can still stick out like a sore thumb in this place; her  
masked brainwaves, rounded ears and fair-toned skin automatically mark her as  
a Sagussan. Beside her, Chianne, a beautifully maturing brown-haired version  
of her mother, sips her soda, her eyes likewise scanning the crowd. Even  
though she was just a fifth-year general studies student, Nene's eldest had  
been picking up her mother's many tricks since before she could walk.   
Besides, this was a family restaurant and there were some cute boys and girls  
now tugging the sexually-maturing Chianne's attention.  
  
Nene stiffens, then smiles. "About time."  
  
"Excuse me for being a little late!" a beautiful fiftyish woman  
swings into the room. "You wouldn't believe the traffic out there." She then  
stops on seeing Chianne. "Oh, my, is this your first?!"  
  
"Hai!" Nene beams. "Chianne-chan, this is Konba, Vos's oldest and  
best Visionary. Ko-chan, this is my eldest, Chianne Ainene Moroboshi,  
Visionary in training."  
  
"Hi!" Chianne gushes, then her eyes spot a pretty girl by the  
flowers. "Oh, 'scuse me, Mom!" she races off.  
  
Nene rolls her eyes as Konba takes her place. "Oh, getting to that  
time, isn't she?" the latter smirks.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it!" Nene snorts, inwardly grinning at her  
daughter's escapades. "I caught her three days ago with Kum Seikou pawing  
each other. She'll be a handful and a half after the Awakening. I pity  
whoever becomes her bondmate." She then looks serious. "So what's the  
problem?"  
  
"You owe me big-time, Maratok!" Konba wags her finger, calling Nene  
by her pre-Sagussan name, Chianne du Maratok. "You want to know how much I  
hated it when you killed yourself and got shipped to Sagussa?!"  
  
"So excuse me if I didn't know you had a crush on me!" Nene snorts.  
"Shit, so did Kaizoku, remember?!"  
  
"One has to admire Corsair's taste," Konba laughs. "Anyhow, I need  
someone smuggled out of the Confederation. Sagussa seems the best place for  
him."  
  
"Has he been a naughty boy?"  
  
"According to the *an'san-Mikado,* he's about the naughtiest thing  
you've ever laid eyes on," Konba sighs. "I know better since I personally've  
dealt with him over the last couple decades. You know me; I was totally  
neutral on the Civil War. I gave everyone a fair shake. This guy treated me  
the same way in return. Problem is, someone whitewashed him with their own  
shit and he's been on the run ever since."  
  
"That's bad. What's his name?"  
  
"Gilsur. He ranched here after your people did Colony Four."  
  
Nene perks up. "Gilsur? Yeah, the *an'san-Mikado* warned us about  
him sometime prior to that shit over Earth. I never thought anyone could be  
THAT awful. Care to lay me the real deal?"  
  
"He's a Visionary-class hacker, but he's never been called one  
because he was the Mikado's pet hacker," Konba sighs. "His handle's Steel  
Breeze, by the way."  
  
"I know him!" Nene laughs. "He's the one who designed that real neat  
graphics program that caused the billboards on Colony Nine to show the  
governor doing his mistress some years ago?"  
  
"The very same!" Konba snorts.  
  
Both howl with delight; being first-class hackers, they could admire  
another's deft handiwork especially when someone politically important got  
embarrassed along the way. "Anyhow, he skimmed off some money from the  
Mikado's till when Colony Four was deleted, but not the amount the *an'san-  
Mikado* quoted," Konba continued. "Most of that money was extorted from poor  
people, but most of them got deleted during the Civil War."  
  
"Wonderful things, civil wars," Nene sighs. "But there is a big  
problem, Ko-chan. If I brought him to Sagussa, my superiors might demand I  
send him back here for trial."  
  
Konba sighs. "Ne-chan, he'll be dead before he ever sees a  
courtroom. Couldn't you let him come in as a refugee? At least try to help  
him get a fair trial? People want him gone."  
  
"Who wants him deleted?!"  
  
"Well, the primary suspect himself bought it over Earth," Konba  
sighs. "He was the one kidnapped from the Vosian embassy: Tarsur. Believe  
me, Nene, if anyone deserves to be deleted, he was it! This kiss-ass  
trenchwave always was ready to stab anyone in the back just to please the  
Mikado."  
  
"Can anyone verify it?"  
  
"I'm sure Mujanba and Varena could," Konba muses. "Tarsur gave  
people like them and Grisur a WIDE amount of space. You never could trust a  
jerk like that! He was the one who sang to the *an'san-Mikado* about Gilsur  
and the two hunters who were deleted over Earth with Tarsur. And I happen to  
know that Tarsur himself was a pretty fair hacker."  
  
"Pretty fair" meaning that he was nowhere close to Visionary class  
but still skilled enough to make lives hell. "Did Gilsur leave back-up files  
somewhere?"  
  
"He has them with him all the time," Konba nods. "In fact, he's in  
the bar two doors down. Want to meet him now?"  
  
"Might as well," Nene rises to pay the tab.  
  
After dragging Chianne away from her latest girl-hunt, Nene follows  
Konba into the bar in question. It's a beach-bar, a Vosian institution where  
everyone could unwind and bathe under UV lamps, not to mention enjoy a swim  
in a heated pool. The three disrobe, then walk in. "Excuse me, miss, but  
are you sure you want to bring her here?" a waitress walks up to Nene,  
indicating Chianne.  
  
"Mom, does everyone here think Sagussans're as prudish as Terrans?!"  
Chianne stares bemusedly at her mother.  
  
The waitress blinks, then her eyes flash, her powers detecting the  
psionic silence from Nene's mind. "Oh, I thought you were Ellsians! I'm  
sorry! Please, come in!" she waves them inside.  
  
"She'll be alright, just don't give her something strong," Nene  
smiles, allowing the waitress to direct Chianne to the bar.  
  
The master hacker then follows Konba to one of the sauna rooms. She  
quickly notices the presence of a guard-droid by the door to one room, its  
scanners actively scoping the room. Wise precaution; an organic bodyguard  
could be psi-tracked by a potential bounty-hunter. The price on Gilsur's  
noggin was a handsome five million uniCredits now. At the door, Konba knocks.  
"C'mon in, Konba!" a voice yells from inside.  
  
Konba walks in. Gilsur now lays on a bench, allowing the heat to  
sweat out his body before a dip in the pool. He nods on seeing his fellow  
Vosian, then looks surprised on seeing the Sagussan. "I just got your ticket  
out of here," Konba sits beside him. "Steel Breeze, meet Velvet Rose."  
  
Gilsur gapes, then smiles. "A pleasure, Miss Maratok...or whatever  
your real name might be now."  
  
"Nene," she sits down. "So, Ko-chan here tells me someone's been  
flaming you. Any idea who it is?"  
  
"Who it was," Gilsur sighs. "Courtesy of your friends, that little  
sleezeball is no longer among the living. But what he's said to Gomasur's  
brigade of crusaders is bad enough. There's no way in Purgatory that I can  
have a safe day again for the rest of my life thanks to Tarsur. Even if I  
skipped off to Sagussa, I'd still be in danger. I need the chance to clear my  
name, but I can't do it when I'm looking over my shoulder."  
  
"Okay, I can understand that," Nene nods. "I can admit you into  
Sagussa, then get the authorities to offer you asylum because of overt  
persecution. The Vosian government'd have to apply to have you extradited,  
which will give you a trial to say your side of the story. If you prove it to  
the judge...even better, submit to a mind-meld interrogation...then you can  
stay indefinitely."  
  
"Sounds like a deal!" Gilsur nods.  
  
"But I need one more thing."  
  
"That being?"  
  
"Any information on your friends Orinsur and Cassur."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You may not believe this," Nene sighs, "...but Cassur recognized a  
friend of mine before he died over Earth."  
  
Gilsur blinks, eyes widening. "But...that's impossible! Vosians  
can't recognize Sagussans!"  
  
"Tell Lufy that," Nene shrugs. "She wants to know as much as she can  
before she can put this behind her. You see...Cassur killed himself believing  
he was caught between his loyalty to Orinsur and what just happened with Lufy.  
He took the third way."  
  
Gilsur sighs. "Okay, I'll help. Believe me, Cassur and Orinsur  
weren't anywhere CLOSE to what Tarsur said about them to the *an'san-Mikado.*  
Damn, all Tarsur was doing was saving his own hide; there were enough reasons  
to have him deleted already."  
  
"Copped a deal with the cops!" Nene snorts. "I thought Gomasur and  
his boys knew better than that...!"  
  
Suddenly, shots ring out, echoed by electronic squeals and shrieks  
from frightened patrons! Everyone spins around as the guard-droid is blasted  
down, then a dark figure appears at the doorway. "There you are!!"  
  
"Chiusur!!!" Gilsur gasps on recognizing the bounty hunter.  
  
The tall, black-robed hunter raises his weapon. "Sorry, Gilsur.  
Nothing personal..."  
  
Particle bolts lance into his head and side, blasting the hunter away  
to collapse on the floor, his eyes lifelessly gazing at the ceiling. Nene  
bolts out, then spins left to see Chianne standing nearby, pistol lowering,  
panting after running to where their clothes were to get the firearm. "No one  
hurts my mom," the young girl sighs, walking into her mother's comforting  
embrace.  
  
"Nice shooting," Gilsur whistles on seeing what is left of his  
current nemesis.  
  
"Pathfinder in training," Nene sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
A day later...  
  
"Who's this?!" Lufy wonders.  
  
Gilsur shudders on feeling the pilot's raking gaze. He now sat in  
the living room of Lufy's and Catty's beautiful home in To-Tere'na. Priss  
stands by the door, hand on her holster, her eyes locked on the VIQ. Lufy,  
Catty, Mie and Makoto sit across the way. Nene does the introductions. "So  
you were Cassur's friend, huh?" Lufy pops open a bottle of ru-jugh, then  
stares at him. "So what's his story?"  
  
"I didn't...know much before I bumped into him and Orinsur on Colony  
Four," Gilsur shudders. "He was your typical Special Hunter Corps grunt.  
Picked up when he was a baby, put through the hunter's school, then allowed to  
go out onto the street. They really didn't do much; most of the time, they  
were headquarters paper-pushers. Good pilots...but you know that part..."  
  
"Keep talking."  
  
"Well...when you guys came calling at Colony Four, Cassur and Orinsur  
saw what your pal Moroboshi was doing to Osur's hunters in Tomobiki, then  
decided it was time to get out. They were...at the base camp on the east  
continent; it wasn't touched by the Warsuits until near the end. Well, that's  
where I was, clearing out files and getting things ready to get out. I asked  
them to fly me out and they took me to Colony 14 before you slammed the lid  
shut."  
  
"There was that problem with stragglers that bugged out before we  
closed it all down," Makoto muses.  
  
"So what happened?" Lufy asks.  
  
"Well, we decided to delete ourselves from records," Gilsur sighs.  
"We lived pretty peaceful lives until two years ago. I got into legal  
computing. Cassur and Orinsur became partners in a reconstruction firm;  
Colony Fourteen was pretty badly wrecked by the end of the war. That's how  
they got the stuff when they decided to go after Tarsur." A pause, then  
Gilsur's voice hardens as his anger races forth. "Then, everything goes to  
pot. We had hunters up the wazoo, prices on our head, the works! I couldn't  
do shit until I got some protection; Nene can tell you that part. So I dug  
around and I found out about Tarsur."  
  
Silence. "If we're to prove Tarsur's ultimate culpability in  
slandering you, who do we ask?" Mie wonders.  
  
"Mujanba and Varena're the primary ones, but ask any hunter who  
defected when the amnesty was declared," he sighs. "Actually, Tarsur was  
really tight with Bujosur when he became head of the Hunter Corps; he's the  
one who got Bujosur his little sex dolls who now work for Dakejinzou Shogai.  
Um...why are you asking me this?"  
  
"If we're to build a credible defence for you, we need to get  
witnesses in here," Mie sighs. "The Vosian ambassador was told of your  
presence here when you came in. He'll see Marcia and Noa tomorrow about  
extradition. Your trial will come up pretty quick since crime's still not  
much an issue here on Sagussa, so you need people to take your side of the  
story. Atop that, we can sense you were friends with Orinsur and Cassur.   
Wouldn't you want people to know the truth about them one of these days?"  
  
"I..." Gilsur sighs, then shakes his head. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?!"  
  
"Why help me?! Why do you want to rehabilitate them?! Jeez, you  
guys just lost your ship, nearly lost your lives..."  
  
His voice trails off, seeing that the Sagussans were seriously  
thinking about what he said. A shudder of fear races up his spine; he may  
have just screwed his chances of having a peaceful life here on Sagussa with  
his own words.  
  
"Aren't governments peculiar?" Catty muses.  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"Gilsur, how many people served in the Special Hunter Corps?"  
  
The hacker blinks, then shrugs. "I dunno...say about 30,000  
altogether from the time Osur's school first opened."  
  
"Thirty thousand men and women," Catty sighs. "Kidnapped at birth,  
never knowing about their parents or relatives, raised in conditions that  
would make the death camps from Earth's Nazi Germany and Russia's Gulag look  
like a picnic, brainwashed into believing that their sole purpose was to be  
agents of the Mikado's will. How many were still alive by the time it was  
all over?"  
  
"Excluding the ones still fighting for the neo-Mikadoites?" Gilsur  
hums. "Maybe three thousand..."  
  
"Ninety percent fatalities," Catty translates. "And what of the  
survivors? They can never be trusted again, never will be looked on with  
respect by their fellow citizens. Most of them probably don't know if they  
have any relatives living now...and they don't know how to find out because no  
one can track down the computer records because they were erased, altered or  
just taken away by people who only cared for themselves. Atop that, would the  
local governments want to help them? They're the orphans of the Civil War.  
Don't you think you owe Cassur and Orinsur...and all those of the Hunter  
Corps...something of your own knowledge to help them, help their relatives,  
finally obtain closure?"  
  
Gilsur blinks, then sighs. "I got a lot in my computers and  
datadisks," he stares at the doctor. "It'd take me a while to dig it all up.  
I can also point out the other hackers and mid-level bureaucrats who'd know  
about hunters...those who can be trusted and those you'd have to stick a gun  
at to make them tell the truth."  
  
"Well, consider that your first deed on your way to becoming a  
Sagussan," Catty smiles. "I'm sure Nene and the Mobius Five can be of  
assistance to you. We could consider this a social aid project for the  
Vosian people. What better way to help them finally put closure to the Civil  
War than helping families unite?"  
  
The others nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't fully trust this guy," Priss warns.  
  
After Nene took Gilsur to Kyonggh-Tere'na and the apartment serving  
as his secure quarters until his extradition hearing, everyone filed into the  
kitchen to consider what he said. "I could sense that he was unsure what to  
think of us," Makoto muses, sipping her ale. "After all, considering how  
rough we were on the Mikado's troops a decade ago, they'd never fully trust  
us."  
  
"They have the right to be wary," Catty muses. "Where does one draw  
the line between simply following orders and being responsible for war crimes?  
They never were taught the difference between them, you know. We've been  
spoiled too much by Nassur's and Mujanba's example to see the full picture."  
  
"That's true," Lufy sighs. "I...I wonder. Did he ever know of his  
relatives? Does he have any relatives alive now? Do they know about their  
son? Do they WANT to know about him after what Tarsur did...or would they  
want to know the truth?"  
  
Sighing, the pilot saunters back to her bedroom. The others watch  
her go, then Priss looks at Catty. "Go with her. Make love to her, comfort  
her. She's hurting bad, you know."  
  
"I know," Catty rises...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Lufy blinks, then smiles as Yolchong sits on the bed beside her.  
Shinsan, Tangko and Koui now dozed in their shared nursery cot beside their  
mothers' bed, both near a large picture window offering a view of the  
Esanta'cha and the cliff housing the Chamber of Eternity. "What's wrong, Yol-  
chan?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Yolchong asks. "You've been mopy ever since  
you lost the ship."  
  
Lufy sighs. Her daughter was pretty perceptive in her own right even  
at that age; her teachers were advising Lufy to persuade her eldest to pursue  
a career in psychology when it came time for her to choose her advanced  
education route next year. Wrapping an arm around her, Lufy kisses  
Yolchong's forehead. "Yeah, I have," she sighs. "Yol-chan, there  
was...someone I had to go fight when we lost the 'Hasei'cha.'"  
  
"He was just a Mikado goon, Mom!"  
  
Lufy pauses. Ever since Colony Four, the Mikado and those who fought  
for him were looked at very disparagingly by all Sagussans, especially when  
what he almost did to Ataru and Lum became known. "Not...necessarily, you  
know," she sighs. "Yol-chan, you could've once said the same thing about  
Hunba's son Nassur. He was raised in one of those schools. He killed for the  
Mikado once."  
  
"But he ran away and Lord Varanko trained him."  
  
"Yeah. Nassur was lucky, though. Not all of them were. A lot, like  
Shinobu's bondmate, were pretty nice people deep down. They just never had  
the chance to get out and express it; their boss wouldn't let them express  
it. Cassur...was like that."  
  
"Did he really recognize you?"  
  
"Yeah, supposedly."  
  
"But Auntie Pony said he had drugs in him."  
  
Lufy sighs. After it ended, the "Kiboo'cha" recovered the bodies,  
Pony and Reinoevan teaming to do the post-mortems. "Well, he had to do that  
or else he felt he couldn't beat us. Yol-chan, I don't know Cassur's story.   
But when he recognized me, he felt trapped. He...was *marei'cha* with  
Orinsur...and then could've become my *surei'cha.* He believed he couldn't  
be with me without betraying Orinsur. And because of that...he killed  
himself."  
  
Yolchong shudders, then embraces Lufy. "Oh, Mom!"  
  
Lufy smiles at her daughter's comforting embrace, then sighs. "So  
I'm left with questions. And I want to put all that behind me, Yol-chan. And  
if...I could help Cassur, I could probably help all the other hunters. Don't  
you think it's worth it?"  
  
"Un..." Yolchong nods, then pensively stares at Lufy. "Mom...are you  
and Mashi gonna break up?"  
  
"What?!" Lufy gapes, then laughs. "No, sweetie, we're not going to  
break up!! Why would you think that?!"  
  
"Well, you know what people're like inside the Barrier!" Yolchong  
rolls her eyes, then stares at the sleeping three-year olds in the nursery  
cot. "If you brought this guy home, would he've loved Mashi or Kiboi or Ura  
or Taghme-chan or Koui-chan?"  
  
Lufy nods understandingly. "Well, they're comfortable with their way  
of mating. We're comfortable with our way. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"So what're you going to do?"  
  
Lufy sighs. "I'm going to Sabaku. I want to find out all I can  
about recognition and how it affects people."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Well, it's the first-term break and I don't want to spend it all  
cooped up here if you and Mashi're running around!" Yolchong shrugs. "Maybe  
you could ask Aunt Nene or Aunt Sugoi to watch over the others while we go  
together?"  
  
Lufy hums. She wouldn't mind taking the family out on a tour of the  
worlds inside the Barrier. None of them had been anywhere else outside  
Crossroads. Still, doing some fact-finding while shepherding ALL of hers and  
Catty's kids would be quite the headache. "Well, since Sugoi's recovering  
from giving birth to Manju-chan, we'll get her to do it. You think Mi-chan's  
mature enough to watch over her brothers?"  
  
"She'll be jealous!" Yolchong warns.  
  
"Jealous of what?!"  
  
They turn to see Mihagh standing there. While Yolchong had shaggy  
brown hair down to her waist, her younger sister's curly blonde hair was cut  
really short, usually wrapped with a stylish headband which she wore under  
her helmet when training on the Minisuits, the small-scale mobile suits  
brought out in third year of general studies to judge future Warsuit and  
Gladiator pilots. Hopping on the bed, Mihagh scrambles over to snuggle  
against her mother's other side. "Mom's going off someplace!" Yolchong hums.  
  
"And you got her to say I'll watch over the boys, right?!" Mihagh  
crosses her arms. "Forget it! If you go, I go!"  
  
Lufy sighs. "Okay, okay, you both can come!!" she grabs her  
daughters and pulls them in. "Satisfied?!"  
  
The girls laugh, then embrace their mother...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Sabaku...  
  
"Lovely world you have here."  
  
Olnba gazes surprisingly at the diminutive doctor walking beside her  
near the Shrine of Sabaku. Unlike those who came here to cleanse their souls  
of grief, the priests who administered this place of healing were permitted  
clothing. "I'm surprised you would make a comment like that," the elder  
priest of Sabaku muses.  
  
"Sagussa was like this some years ago," Catty smiles. "True, it was  
because of a holocaust, but still, there are times I miss looking at the  
dunes, wondering how the winds would mould them. Most of those dunes now are  
under a couple kilometres of water."  
  
Olnba hums. "Yes, that would be a bit disorientating, wouldn't it?"  
she sighs. "So, can you...explain to me what brings you and your bondmate  
here?"  
  
"Quite simple, really," Catty sighs. "A week ago, a fellow named  
Cassur, a former Special Hunter Corps officer, was involved in that attack on  
the Vosian embassy in New York City. Incredible as this will probably sound,  
he injected himself with White Noise during the fight, then engaged Lufy...and  
recognized her. But because he had adopted his fellow hunter Orinsur as a  
brother and both were intent on killing their target...and Cassur felt he  
didn't want to betray Orinsur OR Lufy...he took his own life."  
  
Silence. "I see," Olnba muses. "You're right, Sensei, it does  
surprise me quite a bit. I'd never think that our power could latch us onto  
one of you. Your race's...distaste for involuntary genetic bondings is quite  
well known."  
  
"You seem unbothered."  
  
"Not really. Lecasur once warned that encountering other races would  
bring forth a conflict of opinions as physiological, cultural and social  
differences became known. We had to learn that lesson when we fought our  
brief war with the Yehisrites before the founding of the Royal Kingdoms. You  
should note that many Vosians were looking forward to meeting your people."  
  
"And you found it within yourselves to accept us?"  
  
"Quite so, as you readily accept us. While we find your cousins on  
Zephyrus too theologically narrow-minded for our taste and your other cousins  
on Kurakoa too accepting of moral authority to permit their lives to evolve  
beyond the limits such authority imposes, we find your people...refreshing as  
alien races come."  
  
"Let's hope what we start today doesn't change that for the worse,  
then," Catty muses as she slips off her tunic. "If we succeed, a couple  
thousand people will finally know their history and families. If we  
fail...then your Civil War will never end until all those who lived through  
with it die."  
  
"Sadly true," Olnba nods, then notices Yolchong and Mihagh stretching  
themselves alongside their mother. As per Vosian custom, the bereaved was  
nude when she engaged in the *nicha* quest. Olnba is surprised to see her  
eldest daughters also preparing themselves. "May I ask why they're here?"  
  
"If Cassur had came to Sagussa, he would be *monmoei'cha* to Yol-chan  
and Mi-chan," Catty slips off her trousers. "The male who elects to live with  
a female but isn't directly related by blood."  
  
"Ah! And what of your eldest son, Sensei?"  
  
"Cassur did recognize Lufy, Elder, not me. I go as Lufy's bondmate,  
but could we predict how Cassur would've treated me?"  
  
"Good point," the high priest nods.  
  
Once the four are prepared, they form a line before Olnba, who is  
attended by two underpriests. "Welcome to Sabaku," she intones as they bow  
their heads. "You who have come to this world to expunge your grief at the  
brief but tragic bonding between your family and Cassur shall now go forth.  
Given the remarkable set of circumstances surrounding this event, plus your  
profound lack of understanding considering recognition...to be truthful, even  
we don't understand all its nuances...we have permitted you to set some of  
your own conditions to your quest.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, a *nicha* takes between four and six  
weeks to complete. Since you have more questions than grief before you, you  
can certainly end your quest at any time. Even so, you still may seek some  
inner understanding as you go forth among the dunes of this world. Your own  
mental powers give you a unique capacity to understand one part of Creation.  
We only but ask you not to interfere in those others now among the dunes  
seeking the end of their own grief, but if accidents occur...they occur."  
  
"Thank you very much," Lufy nods. "All set, girls?"  
  
"Hai!!" Yolchong and Mihagh nod.  
  
"You set?" Lufy stares at Catty.  
  
"For you? Always," the doctor smiles.  
  
They rise. "Then we take our leave of you for a time, Elder Olnba,"  
Lufy bows. "Peace, logic and harmony to you all."  
  
"May you find your path to peace and truth," Olnba nods. "And may  
the spirits of Lecasur and Lyna watch over you."  
  
"May you find your path to peace and truth," the underpriests  
ritually intone. "May you find *nicha.*"  
  
With that, the quartet of Sagussans depart. The underpriests gaze at  
their leader. "What will they find out there?" one asks.  
  
"That is for them and Fate to discover," Olnba sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What is it, honey?"  
  
"Was it like this back home before Stage Two?" Mihagh asks.  
  
Lufy hums. They had been walking for several hours, locating several  
scrubfruit bushes which would sustain them over the next while. Initially,  
they planned to endure the full six weeks a *nicha* quest normally took, but  
given the brevity of Lufy's and Cassur's "relationship" and the wide genetic  
differences between them, they soon realized this could be a short excursion.  
  
Still, despite its ill-reputation as a luxury world, Sabaku wasn't  
totally barren. The scrubfruit was compatible with many types of fruit across  
the cluster and the spring water to be found in the oases was as good as what  
came out of the deep bedrock near Tere'na-korgh. "Yeah, pretty much like  
this," Lufy muses. "At least Sabaku's natural. I'm glad the Vosians kept her  
pristine."  
  
"Mashi, did Nassur ever tell you about when he recognized his wife?"  
Yolchong stares at Catty.  
  
The doctor sighs. "No, I never thought to ask him to be honest. I  
do recall Lum once telling me that it happened when they took an unscheduled  
time-trip."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Lufy snorts. "It was to some way far distant  
time in the future where Lum was worshipped as a god!"  
  
The children groan. "You mean the Niphentaxians'll take over the  
galaxy?!" Mihagh mutters. "I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
"Not really, or so Lum recalls," Catty muses. "As a matter of fact,  
I recall Lum saying someone told Koosei that Sagussa finally destroyed  
Phentax Two sometime before then...and that we were the only planet in the  
whole galaxy which rejected the Church of Lum."  
  
"Yeah, but Lum also said that the woman who brought her to that time  
was a thoughtmistress from Sagussa trying to destroy the Church of Lum before  
it got serious," Lufy adds. "And that Ataru and the others were helped by  
someone from our intelligence agency, a descendant of Nassur through Tenba."  
  
"Enough, Lufyvayae!" Catty smiles. "You're giving ME a headache with  
all this talk about time-travel."  
  
The others laugh. "There's a spring," Mihagh points.  
  
"Mi-chan, concentrate!" Lufy smirks.  
  
Mihagh blinks, then closes her eyes. Opening them, she alters her  
vision to the purity of the *te'a,* then blinks. "Wow! Is that a real  
mirage?!"  
  
"Yep," Lufy nods. "Keep practicing your powers, Mi-chan."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"There's a spring," Yolchong points the other way.  
  
Everyone looks, concentrating. "Yep, it's real," Lufy nods. "Let's  
get something to drink before we go on."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
* * *  
  
After their stop for water, the quartet make their way up a ridge  
overlooking a vast plain that stretched to the horizon. Overhead, Sabaku's  
sun beats mercilessly down as they reach the summit, where they drop into  
lotus position to meditate for the rest of the afternoon. During this time,  
Catty draws Yolchong and Mihagh away to give Lufy time to herself, then  
begins to instruct the youngsters in using their powers to detect minds at a  
distance, preparing them for the Awakening to come in a couple of years.   
Sabaku's barrenness and the unique mental intensity of a Vosian's mind made  
such practice here more than ideal than back on Sagussa.  
  
Alone, Lufy allows her *mei'na* the chance to partially slip into the  
*te'a,* Its Warmth as invigorating as Sabaku's heat is energy-sapping.   
Opening her eyes, she blinks on seeing a bright beacon of light before her.   
"Who...?"  
  
"Why have you come Here, Lufy?"  
  
"Who are you...?"  
  
"A friend...or so you think of me even if we only met once so long  
ago..."  
  
Lufy's eyes widen as the form assumes shape. "Cinba!!"  
  
"Hi," the hunter smiles. "It's been a while."  
  
"So it has," Lufy nods. "We couldn't've come to the funeral; we  
didn't want to reveal ourselves that soon."  
  
"I understand. Lyna's come to me many times telling me how many of  
your friends've prayed for me over the years. Your bondmate was mentioned a  
lot, you know."  
  
"Well, that's Catty for you," Lufy smiles.  
  
"Lufy, why are you on Sabaku?"  
  
Silence for a moment. "Have you met Cassur? He died about a week  
ago over Earth."  
  
"No, not yet, but I might get around to it. What happened? The way  
your people chased after the Mikado's forces when he tried to hurt Lum-chan's  
husband, I'd think you really wouldn't've cared much for someone like him."  
  
"Well, someone would've said the same thing about our attitude  
towards clones before we found out what the Kagamasei like to do to those they  
create of their children," Lufy sighs, then explains.  
  
At the end, Cinba nods understandingly. "That would hurt, wouldn't  
it?" she muses. "I wish I could really help you, Lufy. But in the end, this  
is the one true lesson of the *nicha*...you have to heal yourself."  
  
"I know," Lufy muses, then tenses.  
  
"Hello, Lufy. You look well."  
  
"Cherry?!" the pilot blinks on recognizing the monk. "Geez, what is  
this? Old home week? How are you?"  
  
"I am well, as one would expect of This Place," Cherry nods.  
"Actually, it's been quite nice coming Here and meeting Cinba. I've also made  
the acquaintance of Nassur's father Ninsur. Charming fellow, that one. So,  
you've come to settle a little disquiet in your own heart, have you."  
  
"News gets around Here fast," Lufy muses.  
  
"So it does, especially when one is in my position," Cherry nods.  
"What you and your beloved seek to do in the end is noble in and of itself,  
Lufy. Cinba and I've...met many of the Hunter Corps in our time in This  
Place. Believe me, when they learn of what you and Catty seek to do, they'll  
gladly cheer you on."  
  
"That's the hope," Lufy nods, "...but as Negako Moroboshi once told  
the Sailor Senshi before they fought the Fushin, all plans tend to fall apart  
on first contact with the enemy."  
  
"Wise words, Lufy," Cherry's eyes narrow. "Take heed of them, child.  
That Which Is Above even us in This Place has granted us this chance to warn  
you before you proceed. There are those who would deny justice to Cassur and  
the others in the Hunter Corps. They will do anything to further their own  
dark ends. Be careful."  
  
"Always am," Lufy winks...  
  
...then opens her eyes to learn night has fallen. Taking a deep  
breath...at least the air was pristine even if it could have loads of dust  
flowing through it when the winds were up...she looks around, then finds Catty  
dozing nearby. A further look reveals Yolchong and Mihagh asleep under an  
overhang. Stretching herself, she rises, then gently nudges her bondmate.  
"Hey, you in there?"  
  
"Where'd you go?" Catty stifles a yawn.  
  
"Spent some time talking to Cinba and Cherry in the *te'a,*" Lufy  
smiles. "C'mon, let's get under cover just in case."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
* * *  
  
The afternoon after Lufy had his chat with Cinba and Cherry, Catty  
meditates as Lufy continues her daughters' mental training. She too receives  
a warning from those now within the *te'a* concerning their general mission.  
After that, they decide it was time to actually "watch" a native undergoing  
the *nicha* ritual, albeit discreetly.  
  
Luck is with them the next morning. Shortly after their impromptu  
breakfast, Yolchong senses someone wandering the dunes about a couple  
kilometres away. Enhancing their own mind-shields to mask Yolchong's and  
Mihagh's pre-Awakening mental patterns, Catty and Lufy put their Pathfinder  
training to use and slowly approach their would-be target.  
  
The VIQ is a young man, barely past his second Age Day, which  
surprises and saddens both of them. "Hearing" his mental pleas for his mate  
to return, the four Sagussans feel tears in their eyes. Poor man, Catty  
sighs. These people emotionally attach so much to recognition. It's no  
wonder he's hurt.  
  
And we're different? Lufy wonders.  
  
Eh?  
  
Cattyvayae, if I lost you, I'd be suicidal.  
  
Catty pales at the concept of Lufy killing herself, then flushes deep  
crimson as the strength of Lufy's love for her flows through their bond, then  
is reinforced by Yolchong's and Mihagh's love. So would we, Mashi, the  
former pecks Catty's cheek.  
  
Ditto, the latter pecks the other cheek.  
  
They return their attention to the young man some distance away. His  
wild gyrations then turn sexual, miming making love to his lost mate. I  
wonder what happened, Lufy muses.  
  
If she was his age, it could've been because of a premature  
childbirth, Catty muses. That's common with Vosian women below their  
fourth Age Day; their reproductive organs are a little slow in developing when  
the rest of them starts growing out.  
  
You mean...? Lufy gazes at her.  
  
She might've become pregnant...and the complications killed both  
her and her child, Catty frowns.  
  
Lufy grimaces. Infant mortality and the death of a mother in  
childbirth was still an unknown on Sagussa, thank Lyna! But Aunt Krinba and  
the other female Vosian hunters who moved to Sagussa had no problems!  
Yolchong objects. Her daughter Chienba's my classmate; Aunt Krinba was  
fourteen...  
  
Not true, Yol-chan, Catty objects. Even after they submitted  
to regeneration, their bodies still were underdeveloped; there was no way  
Krinba could've carried Chienba to term. She had to be removed to a gestation  
matrix like you and Mi-chan were.  
  
Oh, Yolchong hums, then relaxes.  
  
Lufy gazes again at the young man, who was now hugging empty air as  
he softly coos his beloved. Her eyes narrow as her *te'a*-enhanced vision  
blows up a close detail of his face. Lyna!!  
  
What?! Catty blinks.  
  
That...he...get your tricorder!!  
  
Catty psi-flashes the orbiting "Shinowataru'cha" to have Makoto beam  
down her medical tricorder, then does a cursory pass. What's the matter?  
she gazes quizzically at Lufy.  
  
Do a DNA scan! Compare it with Cassur's!  
  
Catty's eyes widen, then she programs her machine. A moment later,  
the reading appears in the viewscreen. Oh, Lyna...!  
  
Well?!  
  
He...this boy's...he's Cassur's brother...  
  
Silence as Lufy allows that to sink in. It was utterly incredible  
how Fate worked at times. They had come here to better understand Cassur's  
suicide...and wound up encountering Cassur's very own brother. Well, at least  
finding Cassur's family would be much easier now. Okay, we shadow this guy  
for a while.  
  
Wait! Catty warns. Problem.  
  
What?  
  
He's drugged up! Catty sighs. Diluted White Noise and some  
other things I've never seen before. I might have to tap into the Internal  
Security database to find the chemical compounds for most known street drugs.  
Something tells me there's much more to this fellow than meets the eye. We  
better pass it on to Olnba.  
  
Lufy nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes, I know about Kilsur," Olnba has tea with Mie and Makoto at the  
shrine later. "His wife died when she miscarried her child and the damage to  
her womb caused a fatal infection to set in."  
  
"Where's he from exactly?" Mie wonders.  
  
"Colony Twenty-six, but we have no fixed address," the high priest  
muses. "Kilsur's lived on the streets almost all his life. He has no idea  
where his parents are or anything else."  
  
"That'd explain the drugs in his system," Makoto grimaces. "He could  
be a drug dealer or just some street junkie."  
  
"That has been a problem in certain places," Olnba sighs. "As we've  
recovered from the Civil War, many more orphans than just the Hunter Corps  
survivors were made. Homeless children abound in all the poorer colonies,  
those who don't have much of an economic support base. Still, our duty to  
help people heal remains and its open to everyone, even those without  
families."  
  
"Then there's a problem," Mie warns. "Catty, as a doctor, has an  
oath to protect and enhance life, shield it from disease and other problems.  
She would be...honour-bound to help Kilsur heal, help him overcome his  
addiction."  
  
"But Olnba specifically told them not to interfere in another's  
quest," Makoto muses.  
  
"Mako-chan, we know how headstrong Catty can be."  
  
"True," the shipmistress sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
After some psionic wrangling on Mie's and Makoto's part, Catty was  
persuaded to back off from going down and cleansing Kilsur of the physical  
effects of his addiction while he was still undergoing his quest. However,  
given who and what he is, the Sagussans keep him in sight as they observe his  
quest.  
  
Some things become very clear as time passes. Kilsur was himself  
kidnapped from his parents at birth, his tracking powers marking him a  
potential hunter. But given that he is twenty-four years old now, he  
would've just passed Stop Time...the average time hunters were permitted to  
graduate from school and enter the Hunter Corps...when the Mikado fell from  
power. He had been on Vos at the time. His school, located a distance from  
Lecashuto, was overrun by the rebels prior to the final battle for the  
capital city. Once they were free and "deprogrammed" by rebel psychologists,  
they were let go, virtually without any social support.  
  
With that, he and many of his classmates migrated to Colony Twenty-  
six, staying together to this day. Most, like Kilsur and his late wife  
Rinba, had drifted into crime, though several had found it within themselves  
to press on, advance their education and work skills to give them a semblance  
of a normal life. Still, even living in poverty and without any assistance  
from the government, Kilsur and Rinba had decided on one good thing: to  
start a family of their own. They tragically started too early.  
  
Okay, so what can we conclude from this? Lufy faces her daughters  
sometime later in a rocky grove a kilometre from where Kilsur was now  
sleeping, taking the chance to give Yolchong and Mihagh an impromptu  
immigration administration lesson; the impact of the influx of new citizens  
was a part of the social and cultural studies class in general education  
starting in third year.  
  
Well, he hasn't committed any crime which might disqualify him from  
migrating, Yolchong nibbles on a scrubfruit. He's male; at present, we  
still need lots of males to balance the genetic pool. He seems like a good  
person deep down. Like you said back home, Mom, many of them are good people  
but just haven't had the chance to show their inner goodness.  
  
He's economically disadvantaged and receives no support from local  
authorities even though laws were passed that demanded welfare support for  
ex- Hunter Corps members who couldn't make their own way, Mihagh adds.   
He also comes with a lot of friends in the same position, all of whom would  
also qualify. But we can't force him until we finally rip away the veil of  
secrecy over the Hunter Corps and the histories of its members. What happens  
if they still want to contact their families?  
  
That's good, Catty nods. Now, all we have to do is wait for  
him to expunge his grief over Rinba, then we'll approach him.  
  
The others nod...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometimes, Fate has other ideas.  
  
A day later, Lufy wanders to an oasis for a quick drink. The heat  
was getting even to her, a woman from a planet once almost as parched as  
Sabaku, once boasting equatorial mid-summer temperatures of over sixty degrees  
Celsius. It was starting to affect her, preventing her from keeping her psi-  
guards and psi-senses at full strength. Catty was the lucky one; born as a  
Tritonian, her body could absorb outside heat and convert it to waves of cold.  
It had now come to the point where the doctor had suggested they sleep during  
the day and move at night, when things were cooler.  
  
Kneeling before the pond, she gazes at her image in the water. "Why  
are you doing this, Lufy...?" she mutters. "You can't bring him back. You  
couldn't ask him to betray his *marei'cha.* Even if you could bring him  
back, you don't have the right to bring JUST him and not Orinsur. He  
couldn't choose between two families; that's why he killed himself. Oh, damn  
it all, Cassur, why...?"  
  
The tears slowly flow as her confusion surges into sorrow. Five  
brief moments over the Moon had destroyed so much. Before that, Lufy's life  
was quite simple. Find the enemy. Destroy the enemy. Anyone who attacked  
Earth or Sagussa for any reason was the enemy. No mercy. Yet in those five  
minutes, she discovered that the enemy had a human face. The enemy wasn't  
some fanatic still fighting for a dictator Ataru blasted to stardust ten  
years ago. The enemy in this case was a person much like herself, raised and  
trained in the ways of the warrior. He was with a family, both of them  
cornered by the manipulations of others who cared only for themselves, denied  
any chance to obtain justice for themselves.  
  
The enemy...that could've become Lufy's *surei'cha.*  
  
As she covers her eyes, Lufy jolts as a hand falls on her shoulder.  
"Why are you so sad...?"  
  
She spins around, fist cocked, then her eyes widen on seeing Kilsur  
gazing at her. His eyes were glazed, the effects of the narcotics in his  
bloodstream adding to Sabaku's ferocious heat to fling him into the  
uncharitable world of hallucination. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry..." he waves his  
hands peacefully, then gently places them on her shoulders. "Why are you sad,  
Ri-chan?"  
  
Lufy blinks, then sighs. She was trapped. If she fell into playing  
Rinba, who knew what would happen to her. If she fought it, who knew what  
sort of damage it would unleash in Kilsur. She then smiles. "I was just  
mourning someone."  
  
"Oh," he kneels beside her, slipping a supportive arm around her.  
"It's okay to mourn, Ri-chan. We've been mourning since we left Vos,  
remember? No home, no family, nothing..."  
  
He draws her close. Lufy shudders as their lips brush, then relaxes.  
*Do...do I WANT this?!* she wonders. *He thinks I'm Rinba; he doesn't  
realize that she's dead and he's on another planet trying to get rid of his  
grief for her! What do I do...?*  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Why what?" Lufy gazes at him.  
  
"I killed you..." Kilsur shudders. "I wanted a baby so much, try to  
do something to give us a family...and I killed you..."  
  
Lufy bites her lip, grateful for the chance to put some control over  
this, hoping she didn't botch it. "Sh-...I wanted that too," she admits,  
modulating her voice to match Kilsur's memories of Rinba. "We made the  
mistake together, Kil-chan."  
  
"Why can't I persuade myself of that...?" he gazes at the sky.  
  
"Hey, if it was you who died and I who remained, I would be asking  
the same thing," Lufy turns his face to gaze again at her. "Everyone  
who...loses someone thinks that. You're not alone."  
  
"I know," his eyes flutter as the delusion overwhelms him. "Sorry,  
Ri-chan...I'm so sleepy..."  
  
"Rest, now," she helps him down, then snuggles in the crook of his  
arm, reaching to close his eyes. "Rest..."  
  
Sleep then overwhelms her...  
  
* * *  
  
Some hours later...  
  
"Mashi, where's Mom?" Mihagh looks around.  
  
Catty blinks, then concentrates. "I think she fell asleep," she  
rises. "You two stay here. I'll find her."  
  
"We're coming, too!" Yolchong rises.  
  
"Yol-chan!!"  
  
"We're...coming!!" Yolchong hisses.  
  
Catty blinks, then smiles. *Just like their mother,* she chuckles,  
then waves them with her.  
  
An hour later, she walks to the edge of a cliff overlooking the oasis  
Lufy had travelled to earlier, then balks on seeing her bondmate in Kilsur's  
arms, both asleep. "What in...?!!" she gasps.  
  
"What's Mom doing?!" Mihagh demands.  
  
"*De'ne!* She's sleeping with a guy! What does it look like?!"  
Yolchong shrugs.  
  
"But she shouldn't be sleeping with HIM, for Lyna's sake!!" Catty  
snarls as the three make their way down the cliff.  
  
Some minutes later, the three kneel beside the dozing Lufy. ARE  
YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?!?!?! Catty psi-screams.  
  
Lufy yelps as she bolts up, then spins on Catty. "***DO YOU MIND NOT  
YELLING AT ME WHEN I'M ASLEEP?!?!?!***" she bellows.  
  
"Hey, what's going on...?"  
  
Lufy jerks, paling as Kilsur sits up. Both then look at each other,  
then scream as they stumble away. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!" Kilsur bellows as he  
slams against a tree, then jolts again as a fruit like a coconut slams into  
his head! "Ite...!"  
  
"Sorry...!!" Lufy winces.  
  
Yolchong and Mihagh are rolling on the ground laughing. Catty shakes  
her head, stifling her own mirth. Lufy coughs, then walks over to help him  
up. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to surprise you like that but you're  
the one who sneaked up on me."  
  
"I did...?" he blinks, then remembers. "I was thinking of Rinba...I  
thought I was actually seeing her...?"  
  
"That was me," Lufy points to herself. "I didn't want to break you  
out of your illusion; I'd no idea what'd happen."  
  
"Um...th-thanks...urk!!!" his eyes widen on seeing her cheek tattoo,  
then he stumbles back. "Y-y-you're a-a-a...!"  
  
*CRASH!!!!* Into the tree again, another fruit making music on his  
forehead. "Oh, Lyna...!" Lufy shakes her head.  
  
"Let's get him somewhere where he won't kill himself," Catty orders.  
"I'll get to work on him now."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wh-where am I...?"  
  
Kilsur's eyes open to gaze into Yolchong's cherubic face. "Hi!!  
Still got a headache?!"  
  
"Somewhat..." he moans, then blinks as the odd feel of certain parts  
of his body comes to him. "What happened to me?"  
  
"Mashi cleaned up all that gunk in your body while you were passed  
out," the younger girl explains. "The stuff was slowly destroying your mind,  
you know that?"  
  
"You mean...I'm not addicted...?"  
  
"Well, only you can figure that out now," Yolchong hums. "Physical  
addiction's okay, but up here..." she points to her head. "White Noise isn't  
really addictive, or so Mashi told me. But when you mix it with the other  
stuff, who knows..." she shrugs.  
  
"Um...thanks, I think," he muses, then looks right to see Lufy and  
Catty washing the dust off their bodies in the oasis' pond. "Um...what are  
you doing here, anyway? Since when do Sagussans have cause to come here to  
Sabaku?"  
  
"Well...I better let Mom explain it...Monmoei," Yolchong winks as she  
heads off to get some scrubfruit.  
  
"'Monmoei?'" he blinks confusedly.  
  
"'Father's brother' as it directly translates," Catty explains as she  
and Lufy emerge from the pond. "It's the title bestowed by children to any  
male adult living in their mother's house that they're not directly related  
to. How do you feel?"  
  
"I dunno," he shrugs. "Um...so why'd she call me that?"  
  
"First, answer us something," Lufy sits beside him. "Do you know of  
any of your relatives? You're ex-Hunter Corps, right?"  
  
"That's not gonna get me killed, is it?!" he stammers.  
  
"No, we're gonna help you this time, hard as it might be for you to  
believe. Answer the question."  
  
"Well...no, I don't," he shakes his head.  
  
Lufy sighs. "Then...I have the sad duty to tell you of the death of  
your older brother Cassur."  
  
"Cassur...you mean Captain Cassur?!" Kilsur blinks, the shock  
stealing his voice. "He's my...?"  
  
"Yeah," Lufy nods, then launches into an explanation.  
  
At the end of it, Kilsur shakes his head, clearly stunned. "I  
just...I don't believe it!" he stammers. "I never thought anyone else in my  
family'd be in the Corps...God, what do you say...?"  
  
"Well, because of what happened between Cassur and I, I came here to  
find some answers," Lufy sighs. "Finding you means at least one part of  
Cassur's family will live on. As we speak, someone else, a hacker who worked  
for the Mikado, is trying to dredge up all your records so we can link you to  
parents and other relatives. We link that with the birth records here and you  
all will...at least have some answers about who and what you are."  
  
"We hope," Catty adds.  
  
Kilsur blinks, then smiles. "Thanks. Crazy, isn't it? I...our  
government hasn't really done much for us, even after all the promises made at  
the end of the war. Every time we apply to the local welfare office to get  
something, the instant they hear we're ex-Corps, they stonewall us. So...what  
do you do?"  
  
"That's a problem your government'll have to deal with sooner or  
later," Catty hums. "In the meantime, for humanitarian reasons, whatever  
hunters we encounter in our mission who need help will be offered a chance to  
start anew on Sagussa...starting with you."  
  
Kilsur shudders as the implications hit home. A safe place, a clean  
home, food, a new purpose. Even if the Sagussans had been one of the factors  
that tipped the scales against the Mikado so long ago, did it matter now? He  
then smiles. "Thanks, Sensei."  
  
"In the meantime, what say we find some cover, get some rest, then  
head back to the Shrine?" Lufy hums, gazing at the bright sun overhead. "I  
don't know how this'll affect your quest, but you've got other pressing  
problems right now."  
  
"Yeah, that's true, isn't it?"  
  
With that, the five rise, heading toward some distant caves. Lufy  
hangs back, reaching over to gently grasp Kilsur's hand. He pauses, then  
stares at her. She smiles, then gently kisses his cheek. "You're not leaving  
my sight," she muses.  
  
He gulps. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Wait for it," she winks...  
  
* * *  
  
Tere'na Compudata Centre...  
  
"Okay, we got it all in!!" Katsumi grins as she stares at her  
readouts. "You sure this is all of it, Gilsur?!"  
  
"Yeah, it is," the Vosian nods, staring over Nene's shoulder at her  
screen. "Can you decode it?"  
  
"With the systems we have?!" Lebia snickers from her station beside  
her fellow Visionary. "Count on it!"  
  
"Running omniversal decoder!" Nami calls out.  
  
Everyone relaxes as they gaze at their readouts, letting the program  
do its work. Gilsur sighs. Here he was in Hacker Heaven, as those like him  
called the headquarters of the famous Mobius Five, helping his late friends  
and the Hunter Corps get some justice for their sufferings. The Vosian  
ambassador had been surprisingly understanding when Noa explained to him  
everyone's questions over Tarsur's allegations, then nodded his tacit  
approval for the Sagussans to run an extradition hearing, which would include  
a mind-probe of Gilsur. Evidence from mind-probes was admissible in both  
Sagussan and Vosian courts of law, so once the truth was revealed, he'd be  
off the hook, the price on his head wiped out and if he so chose, he could go  
back to his old life.  
  
"Wait, we got a problem...!" Nene tenses as a red icon appears in the  
corner of her screen.  
  
"Confirmed!!" Kiddy barks, then gapes. "Oh, shit!! It's a virus in  
the compression program!! It's deleting all the data from the files!!"  
  
"Shut it down!" Lebia orders.  
  
"It's down!!" Katsumi hits the power cut-off switch.  
  
"Checking my machine!" Gilsur sits by his portocomp and stabbing  
buttons.  
  
The screen clicks on, then his face pales on seeing a laughing skull  
icon mocking him. "It's in his machine, too!!" Katsumi warns as everyone  
gathers around the Vosian hacker.  
  
"Oh, my God..." Gilsur stammers.  
  
The skull stops laughing, then its hollow eye sockets flash as a  
stream of characters appears under it:  
  
YOU CAN'T HELP THEM ANYMORE, GILSUR...TARSUR  
  
Silence falls over the room. "I hate to say this," Lebia pats their  
guest's shoulder. "But you just got seriously fucked!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
Somewhere...  
  
"Brothers, sisters!" the warrior raises his weapons, crossing them  
over his head. "The time has finally come to rid our race of the weak, the  
useless, all those who would drag Vos and her children into the sewers! The  
time has come to cleanse Vos of those who degrade us by their very  
existence!! The time has come for us to take our rightful place at the  
galaxy's pinnacle!!!"  
  
A bloodthirsty, inhuman roar responds. "Years ago, there came among  
us one who many believed a prophet and visionary, one who would raise us from  
stagnation, one who would cleanse us of the filth that had weighed us down  
while unworthy races passed us by!" He points. "He was given his chance!   
He failed!! The Mikado was weak, easily brought down by others! We were  
amongst those who sat in judgement on the Mikado and those who followed him  
in hopes of progressing Vos to the glorious destiny that awaits us all!!  
  
"You knew what happened next! After the Chosen One of the Eternal  
Voyager punished the Mikado for his crimes against Vos and the other races,  
the weak seized control in Lecashuto and allowed Vos to stumble into  
darkness!!" he points up. "And because of that, Vos is not given the respect  
she has long deserved. We are weak in the eyes of the outside galaxy!!   
ARE...WE...WEAK?!?!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"Then it is time!!!" the leader pumps his fist as the crowd cheers.  
"First, we rid Vos of those who served the weakling Mikado, then we rid Vos of  
those who would keep us weak!! We will be strong once again!!!  
ARE...WE...STRONG?!?!"  
  
"YES!!!!!! YES!!!!!! YES!!!!!!"  
  
The crowd chants, pumping their fists as the leader retires from the  
balcony, returning to his spartan quarters. A woman awaits him there. "We  
have a problem."  
  
"What?" he kneels before the shrine he forged to symbolize his quest  
for a perfect Vos.  
  
"Gilsur won't be coming back from Sagussa."  
  
"What?" he glares at her.  
  
"Tarsur left a virus in Gilsur's computers which wiped out the data  
he had on the Hunter Corps. It activated when he was with their hacker  
group, the Mobius Five. The Sagussans won't release him from their custody  
until they get an explanation."  
  
"Tarsur was a fool," he sneers. "Always willing to sell his soul to  
the strongest one around, always willing to stab the backs of those whose  
deaths could advance his status. It doesn't matter; his usefulness ended when  
he was captured. Because of their Silent One training, the Hunter Corps  
survivors can be turned by the *an'san-Mikado* into a force that will oppose  
us. Osur was a lunatic, Hisur weak-hearted and Furusur a snivelling fool, but  
their warriors were still well-trained. They will be done away with sooner or  
later."  
  
"The group targeting that one group on Colony 26 is ready to go at  
any time," she announces.  
  
"Send them," he nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Sabaku...  
  
"He has achieved *nicha.*"  
  
As the underpriest draws back after psi-linking with the latest  
*nicha* quester, Olnba drapes the necklace marking Kilsur's success in  
expunging his grief over Rinba around his neck. "So he has," the high priest  
smiles. "Yet I sense new grief...and many questions...arising in your heart  
because of your brother."  
  
"Yes, Olnba-sama," Kilsur nods.  
  
"It's my fault," Lufy sighs, kneeling beside him. Catty, Yolchong  
and Mihagh relax behind them. "I should've kept a closer eye on where I was  
vis-a-vis him..."  
  
"Be at peace, Lufy," Olnba smiles. "What happens in the dunes is as  
much the work of Fate as it is the work of one's desires. Some might  
actually give you credit for helping Kilsur overcome his loss. His questions  
about his brother might force him to return here for another quest, but that  
is for the future to decide. Tell me, have you achieved that which you came  
here to seek?"  
  
"I have achieved some things," the flightmistress admits. "In  
finding Kilsur, I know now that one part of Cassur's family lives on. I also  
discovered a remarkable similarity between the feelings Vosians bestow to  
those they recognize and those feelings Sagussans give to their mates.   
Further, as we speak, my friends on Sagussa are retrieving information  
concerning the Hunter Corps survivors. Once armed with that, we  
can...finally go to the Vosian government and help people reunite with their  
families."  
  
"Then we pray for your success," Olnba nods, then blinks as a  
transporter is heard. "Eh?"  
  
"What is it, Mie?" Lufy rises as the pilot materializes.  
  
"We have a big problem," Mie announces. "Someone threw a virus into  
Gilsur's computers. All the information was lost."  
  
"What?!" Lufy gasps.  
  
"It turns out Tarsur screwed Gilsur, Cassur and Orinsur even more  
thoroughly than anyone believed," Mie crosses her arms. "He rigged it so that  
even if Gilsur tried to reveal the truth, he could never give the proof to the  
*an'san-Mikado.*"  
  
"I don't believe that!" Catty hisses.  
  
"Can't anything be done?" Olnba wonders.  
  
"Well, Gilsur told Nene that each of the hunter schools had special  
computer caches buried way deep in the ground at each site," Mie then gazes at  
Kilsur. "Where was your school?"  
  
"At Mensohn, about 40 kilometres north of Lecashuto," the hunter  
replies, then blinks. "Hey, wait a minute. Did you say it was stuff buried  
really deep down?" At Mie's nod, he whistles. "Oh, so that explains why it  
was set up at an abandoned coal mine."  
  
"Are all the schools like this?" Lufy muses.  
  
"Yep," Mie nods. "Abandoned mines across Vos and two dozen colonies.  
Get this: Gilsur said that whenever someone pissed off the school  
commandant, they sometimes were thrown into the mines and buried alive.   
That's why all of the sites are shrines."  
  
"Which means that the mines are considered burial places," Catty  
muses. "Good and bad news for our mission. The good news is that the  
chances are there the information stored in those caches might still be there  
and could be retrieved. The bad news is actually retrieving it. How do we  
convince the shrine keepers to go down and get them?"  
  
"I think we can help there," Olnba smiles. "The hunter school  
memorials are administered by a friend of mine in Lecashuto. I'll give him a  
call and have him tell the shrine keepers to allow you the chance to probe the  
mines in question."  
  
"Good," Lufy nods. "In the meantime, let's get to Colony Twenty-  
six," she gazes at Kilsur. "We'll pick up your friends and head on from there  
to Lecashuto."  
  
He nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Later, as everyone cleaned up from their desert excursion, the  
"Shinowataru'cha" pulls out of Sabaku's orbit, heading deeper into Vosian  
territory. Since the ship wasn't carrying anyone of great importance, there  
was no Vosian ship dispatched to accompany the four-kilometre long destroyer,  
though as per the Sagussa-Vos Treaty, Makoto had to keep local military  
commanders appraised of their location and intentions at all time. The  
incident in Tere'na City had Lufy's combat alarms ringing loudly, though many  
back on Sagussa passed it off as Tarsur covering his ass. Fortunately, Nene  
and the Mobius Five weren't among that group; they were now taking apart every  
datafile and computer Gilsur had to trace down any information the virus may  
have missed.  
  
Kilsur relaxes in the forward observation gallery, watching the stars  
flash past. The destroyer was going at Warp Seven, quite fast for him. Here  
he was on a Sagussan warship of all places! If he had been here ten years  
ago, he might've been shot on sight given the viciousness the *daishi'cha*  
demonstrated to the Mikado's troops at Lecashuto and Colony Four. Now those  
same *daishi'cha* were bent on helping him and the other Hunter Corps  
survivors reclaim their lost families, the histories and lives they were  
denied when they were kidnapped to serve the Mikado. And that had been  
motivated because of his very own brother!  
  
"Who were you...?" he muses as Cassur's image replays in his mind.  
Just another soldier, an officer who spent more time doing paperwork than  
fieldcraft. A born survivor, one who knew when it was going against them,  
then got out when he could. Strove to live his own life until some jerk  
ruined him. And when he sought to destroy that jerk, his path crossed that  
of a pilot from Sagussa...which doomed him and forever changed her.  
  
He blinks as a hand falls on his shoulder. "You're really rusty, you  
know that," a voice warns.  
  
He looks up as Makoto sits beside him. "Well, there was not much  
cause for me to use my skills on Colony Twenty-six, ma'am."  
  
"Please...Makoto," the shipmistress smiles. "Relax, you are among  
friends despite what happened a decade ago. Though," a dangerous smile  
crosses her face, "...if your brother had hurt my bondmate, not even Lufy  
could've saved him from me."  
  
"Oh, that's right, she served on the 'Hasei'cha,'" Kilsur remembers  
the news broadcasts. "Well, given what this Tarsur did to Onii-san and  
Orinsur, I'm glad he's gone."  
  
"It might not be over yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why would Tarsur want to wipe out the Hunter Corps records?" Makoto  
muses. "All they did was point the hunters to parents and relatives, gives  
them something of their history back. It wasn't vital information at all!  
That makes no sense!"  
  
"Search me. Um...Makoto, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lufy said something to me before we went back to the shrine," he  
muses. "She said she wouldn't let me out of her sight. What did she mean by  
that?"  
  
"Well, she does blame herself for Cassur's suicide," Makoto muses.  
"Chances are good that you may be all that's left of your family, Kilsur. If  
your parents came from a colony that suffered a lot of damage during the Civil  
War, their chances at surviving could've been less than fifty-fifty.  
Regardless, if you die for whatever reason...she won't forgive herself."  
  
"B-but, w-we just met!" he stammers. "I mean, she's beautiful and  
all that, but I can't recognize her..."  
  
"Your brother did," she muses.  
  
"Well, Catty-sensei said that was because of drugs..."  
  
"Oh?" Makoto smiles. "Kilsur, most Sagussans find the idea of one's  
body locking them onto someone without any influence from one's mind quite  
scary. We're comfortable with the concept of freedom of choice when it comes  
to choosing one's mates. I love Mie-chan very much...but I acknowledge that  
the chance might come that we could decide to separate. And if that occurs,  
neither of us can stop the other from doing it. That's us.  
  
"Your people evolved with that ability to bond with another without  
your conscious mind influencing that choice. Vosians built a culture around  
that, a culture that's stood the test of time for over four millennia. You  
have deep-set customs around recognition, how mates should behave with each  
other, customs that influenced how you've evolved. We have no right to judge  
you just as much as you don't have a right to judge us. At the start, things  
were quite rough, but they smoothed over and we get along fine now.  
  
"During that time, NO Vosian has recognized a Sagussan...until your  
brother encountered my friend Lufy. Whether it was under the influence of  
narcotics or not is irrelevant. He did it. And because he did it and found  
himself caught in a situation between his loyalty to his *marei'cha* and what  
your culture demanded of him concerning Lufy, he chose to take his own life."  
  
"Why do you call Orinsur *marei'cha?* Isn't that what you call the  
bond between parents raising kids?" he wonders.  
  
"Yes, it is. But the feelings that drive *marei'cha*...which are in  
many respects the same as the recognition bond you had with Rinba...are the  
closest equivalent to the bond Cassur formed with Orinsur," Makoto holds up a  
finger. "*Marei'cha* covers both recognition and *pe'cha* in that respect.  
And believe it or not, if one of us was caught in a position to choose between  
two separate bondmates, I think we wouldn't really know what to do. I'm safe  
because I have just one bondmate, but what would've happened if Lufy had to  
choose between Catty and Cassur?"  
  
"That would be a mess," Kilsur muses.  
  
"You better keep it in mind," Makoto muses. "Kilsur, because you are  
Cassur's brother, Lufy could...deep in her heart want to see you take  
Cassur's place. The chances are good you would want to reciprocate, help  
build a family with her. If you do that, all the world to you, of course,  
but you better know now that even if you do, you can never have Lufy  
emotionally all to yourself. Catty has first claims on her heart."  
  
"Yeah, that would create some problems," Kilsur muses. "You can't  
recognize two people at the same time, so what would be normal on Sagussa  
would be pretty alien to us. What about the hunters you found on Colony  
Four? How did they adjust?"  
  
"We gave them the choice to either become Sagussans or remain as  
Vosians. They all chose to become Sagussans within a year of coming...given  
the power of our minds, a Vosian can't survive on Sagussa, especially when  
you have to deal with *mavan'shagh* and the Awakening...but for those who had  
bonds before then, they just reformed them as *marei'cha/surei'cha* bonds and  
went from there. Other than that, they're considered part of our society, no  
different than anyone else deep down. It's really no big deal."  
  
"So we could fit if we wanted to," Kilsur muses. "Well, being with  
two women and helping them parent a bunch of kids would be quite strange,  
but...compared to the streets, not knowing if the person who passes you by is  
friend or enemy, it's an improvement."  
  
"Good," Makoto nods. "Look, there's only one really good way to  
approach Lufy and Catty...any of us for that matter. Treat them as if you did  
recognize them...or better, if you became *pe'cha* with them both and decided  
you wanted to add forming a family, sexual intercourse and parenting children  
to the way you treat your *pe'cha.* If you become a Sagussan, you can form  
bonds with them. When it comes to respecting the various members of a family,  
there's no difference between Vos and Sagussa."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Makoto."  
  
She rises, then heads back to the bridge as Lufy walks in. "There  
you are!" the flightmistress sits beside him. "What were you talking to  
Makoto about?"  
  
"You," he stares at her.  
  
She blinks, then smiles. "Thanks. Nothing bad, I hope."  
  
"No...just how we could...come together if we decide to do that," he  
grimaces. Boy, it was hot here!  
  
"I'd like that," she gazes appreciatively at him.  
  
"Part of me'd like that, too," he smiles. "But I'm not sure if I can  
care for you and Catty-sensei at the same time."  
  
"Let me tell you something," she gently squeezes his hand. "When we  
get back to Sagussa, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. His name's Toren  
Smith; he's a teacher in Kyre'sha. He lives with two girls named Noriko and  
Kasua. Noriko and Kasua are bondmates. Guess what Toren is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Noriko's husband."  
  
A blink. "They actually got married?!!"  
  
"Hai, the first Terran-type marriage on Sagussa," Lufy nods. "And  
Kasua came after; in fact, she convinced Noriko to marry Toren. Would you  
believe that? But they don't mind that fact and Toren doesn't mind caring for  
Noriko and Kasua at the same time. Love is what matters the most on Sagussa.  
It drives all sorts of bonding combinations there. Believe me, what goes on  
between Toren, Noriko and Kasua is quite plain compared to what's possible.  
  
"But...and this might be your problem with living with Catty and  
I...your people associate the love of mates to recognition. That is what  
Sagussans find so tragic about recognition. Just because you don't recognize  
me, does that mean we can't love each other, have children and live as a  
family? Everyone on Sagussa would say 'yes, go for it'...but most Vosians  
would say 'no, it's wrong' since your cultural experience weighs against it."  
  
"Well, we're not racially bisexual like you are," Kilsur hums. "You  
can either recognize cross-gender or same-gender. The only bis in the  
Confederation are hybrids with races where that's normal like Zeiwan...and  
when one's bi, one often can't recognize so they do have freedom of choice.   
And there are people who look on that and consider it awful because  
recognition's so ingrained into us, a relationship without recognition is  
seen as...perverse."  
  
"My point. The only way you can leap over that is to change your  
genetics," Lufy nods. "And even then, you're not guaranteed to change so  
completely. Makoto must've told you about the hunters from Colony Four who  
work on Sagussa now. Believe it or not, they still prefer the one  
cross-gender bondmate/childmate approach they had before they became  
Sagussans. But we don't mind that since as Sagussans, they now have the  
right to choose their fates and will have that right for the rest of their  
lives.  
  
"Cassur didn't have that chance. In fact, his cultural bias forced  
him into choosing suicide over surrendering to me (which could've led to his  
betraying Orinsur) or killing me in battle (which could've destroyed his  
heart). And that is why I'm trying to help him and you. What happened to him  
was a crime in my eyes and I can't rest until I can get justice for him. And  
protecting you, ensuring you have a good future, does just that."  
  
He blinks, feeling tears in his eyes, then gazes at her. The first  
person to show him real kindness in all his life outside Rinba. "I only wish  
we could become *pe'cha,*" he muses...  
  
...then feels her fingertips touch his skull, his mind bathed in the  
light of the *te'a* as Lufy's thoughts gently intermingle with his. She  
quickly dulls the part of his mind which controls his psi-tracking skills;  
were they to activate, he could die from the up-close exposure to her  
intensive brainwaves, which reflect the infinite power of the *te'a* all  
Sagussans could sense. After a moment, the bond is formed, a filter placed  
over it at Lufy's end to prevent the bombardment of the *te'a* from  
overwhelming him.  
  
Her fingers then pull away. "How's that?"  
  
"Weird," he blinks, then gazes at her. "But...it's not the full bond  
you'd want, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she nods. "If you become a Sagussan, you have to learn how  
to...accept your ability to sense the *te'a* every moment of your life.  
Believe me, learning that skill is very important; if you lose yourself in  
the *te'a,* you can die. That's why we shield ourselves all the time; I  
could kill you by dropping my shields and letting you have a taste of how the  
*te'a* affects our minds. I don't want that, so I did it in such a way that  
allows you to feel comfortable and keeps you safe at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, it does feel like a *pe'cha* bond," he muses. "Your love for  
Catty is really intense."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And all that came from her saying you had sexy muscles?"  
  
"Well, that's what we were like then."  
  
"And you adore your children."  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"And you really love Priss, her teammates and your shipmates."  
  
"Best fighting partners you could ever ask for."  
  
"And you still care for Ataru Moroboshi and Lum."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
He then blushes. "And...you really find me attractive."  
  
"Yep," she smiles. "We may not have recognition, but as we explore  
our emotions, better understand ourselves, we...discovered an interesting  
fact. How, by our empathy and sensing a person's impact on the *te'a,* we  
subconsciously judge if they're 'good' or 'bad' to be with, then base our  
future behaviour around that person on that initial opinion. I heard that  
some psychologists from Vos now say that sort of snap-judgement is a part of  
recognition."  
  
"It is," he nods. "Recognition's a big mix of factors. The genetic  
factors involved, we're still trying to understand. How that influences our  
outlook on our surroundings, that's still up for debate. But...when I  
recognized Rinba, that was after we had been raised together, trained together  
and survived together on the streets after we left Vos. It would be expected,  
people from other races'd say. But how does that explain the spontaneous  
nature of some bonds, the 'recognition on first sight' idea?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a point," Lufy nods. "It's so funny, isn't it? When  
you look at recognition that way, it's really random. Chance in a million  
long- shot."  
  
"Sort of like deciding you wanted to bond with Catty," Kilsur points  
at her. "Yeah, you two interacted with each other over the years you were  
cryofrozen. She was attracted to you even when you didn't understand why,  
even when Catty was also interested in Noa. But your decision to pursue her  
in the end factored down to one thing: what she said to you at the Forge  
that day."  
  
Silence falls. "Yeah. Just like my wanting to care for you stems  
from what happened between your brother and I over the Moon," Lufy bites her  
lip, then leans into him. "Well, no matter what, we're going to see this  
through...and now, I can make sure you won't leave my sight ever again."  
  
He cups her chin, then elevates her face to gaze into his. "Nor will  
you leave my sight ever again."  
  
She smiles as they kiss...  
  
* * *  
  
"Arriving over Colony Twenty-six, ma'am."  
  
Makoto relaxes in her command chair as the greenish planet looms  
before the "Shinowataru'cha's" bow, the bright light of her home sun in the  
far distance. "Are there any military bases on this world?" the shipmistress  
wonders as Mie, Lufy, Catty, Priss and Kilsur step onto the bridge.  
  
"Negative," the combat officer, Shizuna, reports. "Nearest military  
installation is on Colony Twenty. They are aware of our presence in this  
system. Shall we contact civilian authorities?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not..."  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
Eyes lock on Kilsur as his eyes glow. "What?!" Catty tenses.  
  
"Where?" Lufy wonders.  
  
"That way!" he points starboard forward. "Faint, but there's a whole  
bunch of people out there..."  
  
"Scan the area!" Makoto orders.  
  
"Scanning," Shizuna reports. "Sensors don't detect anything that  
could be a ship or a space station, but there are some odd radiation readings  
from the sector indicated."  
  
"Localize and track in. Tell me what it is."  
  
"Localizing now."  
  
* * *  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A vessel entering orbit over the planet, Mistress. It's a Sagussan  
warship!"  
  
"What?! What's a Sagussan warship doing here?! Identify!"  
  
The sensory officer presses controls as the larger ship's schematics  
appear. "Type Sixteen destroyer. Her beacon makes her NDS-109, R.S.S.  
'Shinowataru'cha.' Makoto Seikou commanding."  
  
The woman standing on the bridge frowns. "She's the bondmate and  
life-mate to Mie Seikou, formerly of the 'Hasei'cha,' right?"  
  
"The same, ma'am."  
  
The woman scowls. "So, what brings them here?"  
  
"Perhaps just a port visit before deploying for Earth sovereignty  
patrol?" the helmsman proposes.  
  
"Doubtful," she snorts, her mind rolling over the information she  
knew of these beings. "The Sagussans are quite a cliquish lot. If the Mobius  
Five are working on Gilsur's information, then the Visionary named Velvet Rose  
may be involved. She's said to be part of Pathfinder Troop Six...and they've  
worked with the 'Hasei'cha' crew on several missions, including defeating the  
neo-Mikadoites who wanted to stop the Vos-Sagussa Treaty. Run up the lists of  
Hunter Corps members living here and see if any are related to those who died  
when the 'Hasei'cha' was destroyed!"  
  
The computer officer taps controls, then grins. "Confirmed,  
Mistress. Hunter Kilsur was Captain Cassur's younger brother."  
  
"Is that a fact...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I think I've got something."  
  
"Talk to me, Shizuna."  
  
"It's an omicron-type energy curve," the combat officer points to the  
readouts. "Not a cloaking device we're familiar with, but there's got to be a  
cloaked ship out there."  
  
"Vosians don't have cloaked ships," Mie warns. "They wouldn't need  
them because of their powers. It's outlawed here."  
  
"Action stations!!" Makoto snaps. "All power to shields!"  
  
* * *  
  
"They've raised shields, Mistress!"  
  
"They must've detected us, then!" the woman grimaces. "Are the  
boarding teams back?!"  
  
"Last team just came aboard!"  
  
* * *  
  
"More people just came aboard that ship!" Kilsur warns, his eyes  
glowing. "Something weird's going on here!!"  
  
"Hailing frequencies," Makoto sighs, then begins. "Unknown ship in  
orbit over Colony Twenty-six, this is the Republic of Sagussa Starship  
'Shinowataru'cha.' You're being cloaked in orbit over a Vosian colony world  
is in violation of Vosian transportation and defence codes. De-cloak your  
ship and identify yourselves or you will be considered hostile. We are  
authorized to take whatever action necessary in defence of Vosian citizens  
according to Clause Ten of the Vos-Sagussa Treaty. Respond now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"They can't do that!!" the helmsman snaps.  
  
"They can!" the woman snarls. "Lock weapons on that ship. Prepare a  
communications probe to send back to Vos."  
  
"Mistress, we can't challenge that ship, even if we have the right  
sort of weapons!!" the sensory officer warns.  
  
"Maybe, but we can warn the others about the Sagussans taking  
interest in the Hunter Corps!" the woman snarls. "Stand by to de-cloak and  
raise shields!!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
* * *  
  
"No response," Shizuna sighs.  
  
"Can we shoot first...?" Lufy wonders.  
  
"Vessel de-cloaking!!" Shizuna cuts in. "Her shields are up and  
weapons are armed, locking on us!!!"  
  
"Stand by for evasive manoeuvres!" Makoto snaps. "Identify!"  
  
"Type unknown, but definitely Vosian construction," the combat  
officer reports as the sleek bird-shaped craft, strangely more Sagussan in  
looks than the whale-cigar shape Vosian military ships were often modelled on,  
swoops down on the destroyer like some hunting falcon eyeing a juicy rabbit.  
"It's not in any warbook. Armament is the same as the Mark Seven star  
destroyer class!"  
  
"Must be a Mikado 'special project' unaccounted for when the Civil  
War ended," Priss snarls. "The *an'san-Mikado've* been running into things  
like this all the time."  
  
"Ready anti-missile defences!" Makoto orders.  
  
"Ready!!" Shizuna nods. "She's firing!"  
  
The bolts of plasma energy slam into the "Shinowataru'cha's" shields,  
then photon torpedoes launch. Given that the latter weapons could pass  
through Sagussan shield systems with ease, the destroyer's point-defence  
systems light up, blasting them down before they got close. Unnoticed, a  
small probe is launched from the aft end of the alien craft, rocketing into  
deep space, toward the inner worlds of the Confederation.  
  
"Damage?!" Makoto wonders.  
  
"Negative! Shields are holding!!" Shizuna reports.  
  
"Return fire!"  
  
"Aye-aye!!" she presses the red toggle.  
  
Particle long guns and plasma cannons open up as a storm of  
concussion missiles race towards the attacking ship. Mirroring the other  
ship's attack, the long guns and cannons soften the shields, allowing the  
concussion missiles through to slam into the hull, ripping giant holes as each  
warhead...in truth, a nest of mini-explosives designed to explode in multiple  
concussive waves, each wave burning deeper and deeper holes in  
succession...detonates. The multiple breeches vent the ship's atmosphere into  
the vacuum as conduits explode, causing the reactor to overload, the resulting  
explosion bursting what is left like an overripe balloon!!  
  
"Good shot!!!" Lufy nods.  
  
"Wait!!" Kilsur's eyes glow. "Survivor!!"  
  
"Confirmed," Shizuna presses controls. "Life pod ejected from the  
ship just as she went! Beaming survivor into sick bay, holding her in  
transporter stasis until the prisoner is declared secure."  
  
"Going down!" Catty states as she runs off the bridge.  
  
"Very well," Makoto nods. "Shizuna, get Yuu, Yurika and Kaede to  
draw in the wreckage and what bodies survived the blast so we can do an  
intelligence analysis. Then signal the colony governor and the V.D.F. on  
Colony Twenty, tell them what's happened."  
  
"Aye-aye," the combat officer nods.  
  
Below, Catty walks into the destroyer's sick bay. Awaiting her is a  
Vosian woman with very short-cut blonde hair, dressed in a black bodysuit,  
currently surrounded by a secure energy field. "We've detected a mini-  
explosive in her throat and suicide capsules in various parts of her body,"  
the destroyer's nurse, Ayu, sighs. "I've disposed of them, but there's also  
a lot of narcotics in her. Mostly mind-control elements, but there was also  
White Noise in her. I've initiated cleansing protocols; they should be done  
in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Have you done a mind-probe?"  
  
"Negative, I'sagh."  
  
"Alright, then," Catty sighs, then puts on a pair of anti-stasis  
gloves, which allows her to reach in the stasis field to do a psi-probe.  
"Let's see what's going on..."  
  
Kilsur and Lufy walk in as the doctor begins her examination. You  
recognize her? the latter wonders as the former stands beside Catty, keeping  
her mental "voice" down so as to not disturb her bondmate's examination.  
  
Not really, he shakes his head.  
  
Lufy walks over to the intercom. "Lufy to Yuu," she softly calls  
out. "Come down to sickbay when you can; we need you to tap into Vosian  
records to I.D. the survivor."  
  
"On my way," the destroyer's science officer replies.  
  
Lufy jolts as the pain of Catty's mind-probe echoes through their  
bond. She walks over to place her hands on the doctor's shoulder, add her  
mental strength to Catty's. "Lyna's Soul..." Catty bites her lip. "Her mind  
could've been destroyed..."  
  
"What did she do?" Lufy wonders.  
  
"She...she...!" Catty gasps, then pulls her hands away from the  
woman's face, staggering to a chair as Ayu walks over with a general  
stimulant. "Oh, Lyna..."  
  
"What?!" Lufy gently prods.  
  
Catty shudders, then gazes sadly at Kilsur. "She...she was part of a  
group from that ship," she takes a deep breath, then accepts a glass of water  
from Ayu. "They beamed down...actually went to the part of the capital city  
where your friends were living...and killed them!" she blanches. "Killed  
them..."  
  
Kilsur pales, then gazes at the woman as a hot flash rips through his  
heart. His friends...all his friends...! "Damn you!!!" he roars, leaping at  
her...  
  
...then is grabbed by Lufy in a full nelson. "Hey!!!" she barks,  
reinforcing it with a mental yell. "Knock it off!!! You didn't hear what Ayu  
said about her!!!"  
  
"She killed them...!!" he bellows, then blinks as words pour into his  
mind from Lufy. "Mind-control...?"  
  
"Yes," Ayu nods. "And there's a lot in her, too. If her mind  
survives being cleansed, it'll be a miracle."  
  
By then, Yuunoranna arrives, tricorder in hand. Taking a scan of the  
woman's face and DNA pattern, she taps into a wall unit, then begins a general  
query. She then smiles. "Found her!"  
  
"Who is she?!" Lufy wonders.  
  
"She's ex-Hunter Corps, defected to the Provisional Government when  
the amnesty was called after Colony Four," Yuu replies. "Her name's Kuinba.  
Lieutenant, formerly of the Ninth Ops Unit."  
  
"That's bad," Kilsur shudders.  
  
"I've heard of them," Lufy muses, placing a calming hand on Kilsur's  
shoulder. "The 'black widows,' people called them. The ones who were called  
in to do the internal dissent jobs, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he grimaces. "Most of the people in Ninth Unit were  
genetically upgraded, the only attempt by the Corps to create a team of  
'hunter's hunters' based on the experiments done on your friend Koosei  
Ryooki. People like her were trained to mask their brainwaves so she could  
take out the other side's more successful hunters. Most of them survived,  
then turned themselves in at the end. No one's heard from them since..."  
  
"Well, someone decided the lieutenant here would be quite useful to  
eliminate other hunters," Catty grimaces. "Yuu, can you find out how many  
others are accounted for?"  
  
"I'll get on it now," Yuu nods, then heads off.  
  
Ayu checks her monitors on the side of the diagnostic bed.  
"Cleansing protocols complete, I'sagh. The effects of the White Noise will  
still be felt, however; the effects should fade as time goes on. Lowering  
stasis field."  
  
"Okay," Catty rises.  
  
The field fades, followed immediately by a surprised cough. Kuinba's  
eyes snap open, then she looks around. "Where...?" she slurs, then her eyes  
lock on Catty...and glow for a brief moment! "Kirei...!" she then whispers.  
  
Catty jolts, then hangs her head. "Why me...?!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK) 


	87. Tales of the Daishi'cha: Lufy's Quest (...

  
"Are you sure the vessel was Vosian-built?"  
  
"Affirmative," Makoto nods, now in her cabin. "From what we could  
salvage from the engineering logs, she was built at a yard on Colony Six ten  
years before the V.D.F. captured it, then used as a special operations craft  
until she was seized by its last crew."  
  
"Did you find anything else?" Admiral Shermansur queries from his  
office in Lecashuto.  
  
"We lucked out this time," Makoto smiles. "The main computer was  
relatively intact when we brought it aboard. Keeping in mind what happened in  
Tere'na City, I had my science officer cleanse the data of viruses before we  
scanned the information." She shrugs. "It doesn't give us what we'd really  
want, but at least now we can trace everyone of the Hunter Corps to their  
training schools. Now all we have to do is convince the people administering  
the shrines there to allow us to excavate the mines and retrieve the other  
data. Elder Priest Olnba is already making arrangements."  
  
Shermansur sits back, clasping his hands under his chin as he  
considers Makoto's words. Never before in Vosian history had the  
Confederation sought the assistance of other races in solving what was  
technically an internal social matter. True, there was only one other race  
close to Vos with the technology that could help, but if they asked the  
Zephyrites, the Holy Republic would be more concerned with pressing their own  
agenda than offering humanitarian assistance. Given their need to have  
friendly, honest relations with other races as they strove to rebuild their  
shattered world, the Sagussans just didn't behave that way.  
  
Honesty was a virtue on many worlds.  
  
On Sagussa, it was holy covenant.  
  
"What are your intensions?"  
  
"Well, once Kilsur returns from identifying his friends, we'd like to  
come right away to Vos," Makoto muses. "Given what just happened in Tere'na  
City and Colony Twenty-six, many of us conclude that SOMEONE is leading a  
campaign to eliminate the Hunter Corps survivors. It doesn't take much to  
consider what might happen when those within the Confederation are  
eliminated. There are ex-Hunter Corps officers now living on a dozen other  
planets, Earth and Sagussa included. What happens if these people decide  
they want to make it a total clean sweep?"  
  
"Good point," Shermansur nods. "If you get the information about the  
survivor's relatives, the chances are there that those relatives could press  
the government for more protection. At the same time, however, the chance is  
there..."  
  
"...that the relatives could be targeted next," Makoto nods. "I  
don't think the Confederation would want that, would it?"  
  
"No, not really," Shermansur sighs. "Get here as soon as you can.  
I'll have someone waiting for you when you arrive to act as liaison while I  
try to sell this off to the Defence Minister."  
  
"Aye-aye, sir," Makoto nods, then cuts the link.  
  
With that, the admiral sighs. "Damn, just what we needed," he  
mutters under his breath...  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"There's a problem."  
  
"What?" the leader wonders.  
  
"The Sagussans stopped us at Colony Twenty-six," the woman reports.  
"They now know that someone is planning to destroy the Hunter Corps, but they  
haven't identified us."  
  
A subtle tremor runs through his body. "And?"  
  
"They're coming to Vos," the woman hisses. "With them is a hunter  
from Colony Twenty-six, Kilsur. He's the younger brother of one of the  
hunters who died over Earth. They know about the computer caches and are  
obtaining permission to dig for them. The Vosian Defence Force is pledging  
to assist."  
  
"That can't be allowed," he growls, taking a knife and running its  
edge on the palm of his hand, ignoring the blood and pain from the  
laceration. "Once we do away with the hunters, then we have to do away with  
their relatives to ensure they can't pressure the authorities to stop us when  
the time comes. With the information in the Sagussans' hands, they're as good  
as safe."  
  
"Then we must destroy the caches," the woman warns.  
  
"See to it."  
  
"Hai."  
  
* * *  
  
Tere'na Compudata Centre...  
  
"Well, the information Makoto salvaged from that ship over Colony 26  
matches with what we could salvage from your computers, Gilsur," Rally sighs  
as the computer sciences chief gazes at the report Lebia and Nene generated  
after their latest all-nighter. "Still, it doesn't give us what we  
ultimately want."  
  
"Rally, if we are up against someone who wants to destroy the Hunter  
Corps and all those related to it, we have to assume that the computer caches  
might be the next things targeted," Nene warns, then gazes at Gilsur. "Right  
now, we have over a thousand ex-Corps members living here. What happens if  
they're targeted? Do we have to close down all trade between Sagussa and Vos  
to keep our citizens safe from these monsters?"  
  
"No, that is something the government certainly wouldn't want," Rally  
grimaces, then smiles. "But there is a way around it, however...a way that,  
while it can take some time to produce some decent results, could help in the  
end."  
  
"What sort of way?" Gilsur wonders.  
  
"Before we signed the treaty with Vos and withdrew most of our  
TECHINT assets from Vosian space, we had at any one time over 400 rover units  
posted across the Confederation," Rally smiles. "All of them had UHD CD  
recording devices which were maintained and upgraded constantly, replenished  
by service rovers without a break in coverage in over 99 percent of the  
cases. The information that was gathered was, after Intelligence and External  
Affairs was finished with it, put into a storage vault in the Chamber of  
Eternity. It could be theoretically possible to trace someone's movements  
just by their DNA pattern alone, right from birth."  
  
"All that has to be done now is to write up a search program," Nene  
muses. "A person's basic DNA pattern doesn't change throughout their  
lifetime."  
  
"How soon?" Rally wonders.  
  
"Already working on it up here," Nene points to her head. "As for  
real-time on a machine, I'd say a day or so with help."  
  
"Get on it," Rally orders. "Tell the others to pitch in. I don't  
want to see you burn out, Nene. We've no idea what could happen when Makoto  
and the others get to Vos."  
  
"Hai!" Nene nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Lufy relaxes in the forward observation lounge, gazing at the passing  
starfield. The "Shinowataru'cha" was now heading to Vos, the work over Colony  
26 done. Yuu and the ship's chief engineer, Kaorinokanojo, were now going  
through the mystery ship's wreckage, trying to learn more about who they were  
up against. Only a couple bodies were recovered, both still awaiting  
identification in the ship's morgue. What trace DNA they could recover of the  
other crew was now being tracked down by Catty and Ayu.  
  
She shudders as the gristly scenes from the back alleys of Colony 26  
come back to her. Lufy had seen many forms of death in her two lifetimes, but  
had never seen the aftermath of a massacre. Over a hundred people, none of  
them armed with anything truly lethal, had been killed, shot in the back in  
most accounts before they could defend themselves. The empathic trails of the  
killers had stunned her. They had shown no emotion whatsoever, acting as if  
Kilsur's friends were roaches, only worthy of being squashed.  
  
Why? Who had such a grudge against the Hunter Corps that total  
extermination was the only answer? Yeah, they were the Mikado's personal  
goons, the special soldiers that made sure that any dissent against the  
dictator was squashed before it led into open rebellion. But for the most  
part, they were average people who wanted the chance to live normal lives  
under their control after such an abnormal upbringing. Why? It made no  
sense at all.  
  
She blinks as the back door opens, revealing Kilsur. "Hi," he sits  
beside her. "I've seen you here before, haven't I?"  
  
She grins as they share a kiss. "Hi, yourself. How are you?"  
  
"What would you say?" he shudders, tears still in his eyes. "I  
thought I'd seen it all."  
  
"So did I," she admits, leaning into him. "Do you have any idea who  
or what these people are?"  
  
"No, not a bit," he shakes his head. "All I do know is that whoever  
they are, they're pretty well-trained...and they don't like us one bit. Then  
again, you could say the same thing about most people in the Confederation  
when you talk about the Corps."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Whoever's planning this must be banking on the  
idea that because those targeted are ex-Hunter Corps, the normal citizen  
wouldn't give a shit about them. 'They're just re-fighting the Civil War,'  
some shrink'd say."  
  
"You don't believe that."  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "It was the same on Yehisril when the  
*pirpirsiw'r* began making waves. Even if most of you haven't had cause to  
use your skills in the last decade, you still are an asset to those willing  
to use it. And someone doesn't want someone to make full use of that asset.   
The trick of this exercise is to find out the 'who' on both sides and stop  
those who want to destroy the Corps."  
  
Silence as Kilsur considers that point. "It doesn't end, does it?"  
he wonders. "Our lives were ripped away from us right from birth. Now, no  
one wants us to live on our own. Why? Why...?"  
  
She wraps an arm around him as he closes his eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, we've identified seven people so far from their DNA," Ayu  
sighs as she files the last recording. "Sending it out to the Central Medical  
Database in Lecashuto for cross-check."  
  
"Good," Catty stretches herself.  
  
"Care to wager what they find?" the nurse muses.  
  
"No, thanks," the doctor shakes her head. "Personally, after what  
Kilsur just went through, I wouldn't want to know what sort of sleeze we're up  
against."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"I mean, about Kuinba?" Ayu nods towards the recovery ward, a bemused  
grin crossing her face. "Can you believe it? She actually recognized you!"  
  
"I don't WANT to believe it!" Catty hisses, then sighs. "I'm a  
happily bonded woman, for Lyna's sake!! I'm comfortable with the way my life  
is! I don't need someone to disrupt it."  
  
"What about Lufy's new boyfriend?! You don't consider Kilsur a  
disruption?"  
  
Catty blinks, then smiles. "Would you?"  
  
Ayu shrugs. "Well, he'd be welcome in any family back home. Still,  
even when the White Noise's effects vanish, Kuinba will feel some sort of bond  
to you."  
  
"I wonder why," Catty muses. "I mean, I am bonded. I'd never  
believe that a Vosian would recognize someone who was bonded."  
  
"Maybe that depends on the type of bond involved," Ayu muses. "Our  
bonds are mental in nature. I don't know the actual dynamics of recognition,  
but everyone says it involves some sort of physical process. A psychokinetic  
link of some sort? Maybe it's time to try to trace that process down and  
quantify it."  
  
"Maybe," Catty rises, then stretches herself. "Well, I'm going to  
look in on the patient."  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ayu smirks.  
  
Catty sticks her tongue out. "*De'ne!*"  
  
The nurse chuckles as Catty steps into the recovery ward. Kuinba was  
now in bed, glancing over news reports via the ship's datalink. The latter  
blinks as the doctor approaches, then warmly smiles as she stares at her.   
"Kya- chan..."  
  
"How are you?" Catty traces her fingertips over the hunter's  
forehead, gentle psi-probes reaching into Kuinba's mind.  
  
"Okay, I guess," she sighs. "If you feel you just woke up from a  
nightmare that you can't forget."  
  
"What was the last thing you positively remember before waking up  
here?" Catty muses as she checks the stats.  
  
"I was living by myself on Colony Two," Kuinba sighs. "I was a  
waitress at a bar. Nothing really important. Anyone who knew what I did  
during the war didn't seem to care. Anyone who didn't know never thought to  
ask. I had no relations, no girlfriend, nothing at all. Little contact with  
my old workmates in the Ninth Unit. Then...a blur...until I'm here...with  
you."  
  
Catty blushes on feeling Kuinba's desiring gaze, then sighs.  
"Kuinba, I am a bonded woman. Could you care for both me and my bondmate?"  
  
The hunter blinks. "I...I don't know," she admits, reaching over to  
gently grasp the doctor's hand. "All I do know is that I've recognized you.  
Where I come from, that's all that matters."  
  
"Well, your life just became worlds more complex...and for that, I am  
very sorry," Catty warns. "I just can't give everything of me emotionally to  
you and ignore my bondmate; it wouldn't be fair, especially since you have to  
factor our children into that equation. This could...change when you decide  
to go in for genetic upgrade; you won't be able to live long on Sagussa  
without it given our powers. But please try not to do anything which could  
provoke Lufy; she...has an ugly tendency to shoot first and ask questions  
later, especially when it comes to me."  
  
"You're lucky, Kya-chan," Kuinba smiles.  
  
"Who's lucky?"  
  
Both turn as Lufy steps inside. "Your bondmate is...oh, my..."  
Kuinba breathes in as her eyes flash, now locked on the pilot instead of the  
doctor.  
  
"What the...?!!" Catty and Lufy exclaim.  
  
"I...I...how can I choose...?" Kuinba wonders, her voice hushed with  
shyness, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
"What's going on?!" Ayu demands as she walks in, then stops on seeing  
Kuinba's flushed face, her eyes vainly darting from Lufy to Catty and back.  
"Oh, my, don't tell me..."  
  
"First ever recognition to two people at once," Lufy muses.  
  
The destroyer's nurse hums. "Well, that really makes things  
interesting...even if it does save your relationship," she hums. "But how?  
Once recognition occurs, a person's body is geared to be the mate to the one  
so recognized and ONLY that one; that's the reason Vosians can't recognize  
two people at the same time."  
  
"The process has a physiological aspect to it?" Lufy wonders.  
  
"It's quite obvious," Ayu nods. "If you may recall what the  
*daimon'cha* did for Nassur-san at the Spirit War. He forged a life-link  
between Nassur and Benten to save his life after the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
nearly killed him. That life-link had an immediate effect; once Nassur  
cleansed himself of his wounds over losing Cinba, his recognition of Benten  
immediately followed."  
  
"That might provide an avenue of study for this," Catty blinks.  
"Ayu, do a comparison scan of Kui-chan before and after she...recognized us.  
See what changes there are in her physiological structure, then postulate how  
that could help her recognize us both."  
  
"*En,*" the nurse bows, then departs.  
  
"In the meantime, we should schedule genetic upgrading for you as  
soon as we can," Catty gazes at Kuinba.  
  
"Will it hurt, Kya-chan?" Kuinba blinks.  
  
"No, but you'll have the choice of Lufy or I to hold your *mei'na*  
while your body undergoes regeneration," Catty smiles.  
  
Kuinba shudders, dizzy at the IDEA of having her mind come in such  
close contact with either of theirs, then she sinks into her sheets. "How can  
I choose between Lu-chan and you, Kya-chan?"  
  
Lufy and Catty exchange surprised looks. 'Lu-chan?!' 'Kya-  
chan?!' I take it we're her first, the former hums, a bemused grin cutting  
across her face.  
  
I don't mind our relationship having a little spice in it, but how  
will the kids take this? the latter muses.  
  
Much less, how will Kui-chan take them? Lufy nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"Another Mashi?!" Yolchong blinks.  
  
"Yeah, another Mashi," Lufy nods as she relaxes with her daughters in  
their guest bedroom just as the "Shinowataru'cha" decelerates from warp on  
final approach to Vos. "She's that hunter we picked up from that ship."  
  
"The one who killed Kilsur-monmoei's friends?" Mihagh wonders. "Is  
he going to like the idea of living in close quarters with someone like her?"  
  
"She was under mind-control," Yolchong shrugs. "Once he thinks it  
through, it should be cool."  
  
"Yep," Lufy sighs, rubbing her skull. "Lyna's Soul, this is really  
getting complicated..."  
  
"You're not giving up, are you?" Mihagh blinks.  
  
"No, of course not," Lufy shakes her head, then sighs. "But believe  
me, I never planned on any of THIS happening to me when we set out on this  
little excursion."  
  
"So what's the matter?" Mihagh inquires. "With you and Mashi gone a  
lot of the time, someone has to be around to take care of Shinsan-chan,  
Tangko- chan and Koui-chan. Kuinba-mashi and Kilsur-monmoei can take care of  
that until they finally settle down; they'll have to spend time in special  
social studies classes before they could get a job on Sagussa."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Lufy bites her lip, then scratches her hair.  
"'Planet of Working Moms,' that's what someone on Earth actually called us  
one day. Sometimes, I wonder if having a whole bunch of kids at the start is  
actually worth it...!" She then blanches. "Oh, jeez, now I sound like  
Ataru's stupid mother!!"  
  
"We don't mind," Yolchong shrugs. "We know you still love us, we can  
keep in contact through the Dreamscape if we're physically separated and you  
do everything to spend time with us every day. And even if you and  
Catty-mashi can't, there's still your companion android doubles; we could use  
them."  
  
"But some people're getting worried about making sure you have the  
right parental supervision," Lufy stares at her eldest child. "Lots of other  
planets whose societies swing to having both parents out working and away from  
the hearth face the same questions..."  
  
"But other planets aren't us!" Yolchong smiles, holding up an  
objecting finger. "Like I said, you can contact us through the Dreamscape if  
you're worried about us or your android doubles sub in for you if you're  
really busy. Great advantage of being part of a race of telepaths, Mom. The  
Vosians are the same way. Some planets're toying with the idea with using  
visual datalinks so parents can look in on their kids; it's been standard  
practice on Yehisril for a millennia. Some parents still consider it right  
for one parent to remain at home. Earth's like that in places."  
  
"Yeah, but the supporting economy has to make the conditions right  
for just one breadwinner and one homemaker...and then you tack on the gender  
rights issues," Lufy muses. "It's a darned good thing that we aren't as  
socially dependent on economic conditions these days as most other races and  
we resolved the gender rights questions before we began this whole thing."  
  
"So why are you so worried about how we're coming out?" Mihagh asks.  
"Mom, unlike some of my penpals and e-mail pals on Earth, you ALWAYS make  
time for us, as much as you can. You've always told us the difference  
between right and wrong and helped us accept it. Some of my pen-friends from  
the States and Europe hardly see EITHER of their parents these days given how  
they's so emotionally dependent on improving their economic situation, even  
if it means less time observing their responsibilities to their families. At  
times, they don't understand what's good and bad for them; their parents  
aren't there to explain things and most school teachers don't see themselves  
as surrogate parents..."  
  
"Especially since kids on Earth know to 'protect' themselves from  
teachers trying to discipline them," Yolchong sneers. "Friend of mine from  
Canada told me this one. Most kids these days are so smart, the instant the  
teacher starts coming down on them, they scream to their parents and get the  
teacher disciplined or fired. Many teachers're afraid to do a thing to their  
students these days and they're losing control of their classes!"  
  
Lufy smiles. It awed her how intelligent her children were, even at  
such an early age. Given that the distance separating Sagussa  
technologically from other races meant an automatic shift to an earlier age  
concerning the introduction of certain topics, it still took her by surprise  
when Yolchong and Mihagh, ten and nine respectively, debated her and everyone  
that crossed their path about topics that on Earth wouldn't concern their  
peers until they were high school or university students.  
  
*Parental jitters, Luf?* she smiles, allowing her daughters to  
snuggle up. It was a damned good thing that the Grand Design, even before  
Ataru's first visit opened their eyes to an emotionally vast universe, was  
geared to protect their children both physically and psychologically as they  
trudged to maturity. It would be left to Yolchong's and Mihagh's generation  
to take the rough canvas that was Sagussa now and put on the touches that  
best suited them; in something like this, Sagussa would never be a "finished"  
work. It was a good thing they were debating the matter now, when they had  
the time, the energy and the proper social environment to settle the  
questions before some future tragedy forced choices on them.  
  
But she, like the majority of *daishi'cha,* was still worried about  
content, exactly WHAT her children were being exposed to and at what time.  
This was the ultimate minefield when it came to raising a child: making sure  
they got the information they would need when they were finally making their  
own way, but at the same time not overwhelming them or confusing them with  
conflicting signals. On Sagussa, it wasn't just a question of "do as I say  
for your own good." That didn't make sense when the general rules were still  
being written. Look what happened when Mio was believed to have died and her  
bondmate Yuu charged with negligent homicide?  
  
She then tenses as the door opens, revealing Kuinba and Catty. The  
former hunter is now in a Pathfinder's duty jumpsuit with blank rank insignia.  
"Hi, Lu-chan," she smiles as they relax.  
  
"Wow, she is SO pretty!" Yolchong gapes, gazing appreciatively at the  
tall blonde who was the newest member of their family. "Mom, Mashi, you know  
how to pick them!"  
  
Catty and Lufy blush. "Is that something you should speak to your  
mother about, young lady?" Kuinba glares at Yolchong.  
  
Mihagh reaches over and grasps her hand. "That soon, Mashi?" she  
then stares at Catty on sensing a Sagussan's psionic signature.  
  
"Well, it didn't take long to coax her into the regen chamber;  
besides, Ayu had some mind-shield devices aboard so *tre'cha* wasn't  
necessary," Catty smiles. "How do you feel, Kui-chan?"  
  
"Strange," Kuinba admits. "I...it's nice that my tracking powers're  
gone. I don't know what other hunters who've moved to Sagussa've said when  
they do this, but I've always wanted to be rid of this power. Look how much  
my having them destroyed my life?"  
  
"And everything else?" Lufy muses.  
  
"Well...my feelings for you are still there, even if there is  
no...physical base for them," Kuinba stares at her. "That's how strong this  
drive is in us, how much it impacts our lives, I guess. I don't mind; even  
now, I can tell how decent you are. I...still want to be part of it...if you  
and your children want me, of course, but...honestly, this freedom of choice  
really scares me! On Vos, once you recognize someone, that's it. There's no  
debate. Accept your life and go on. It's not the same on Sagussa."  
  
"Well, we won't...solidify things until you've adjusted and undergone  
the Awakening," Catty smiles.  
  
"We might need her when we go to the camp," Lufy warns.  
  
"I'd be against that," Catty sighs.  
  
"But it's the same camp I went to, Kya-chan," Kuinba states.  
  
The doctor blinks, then sighs. "Well, let's hope there's no real  
problem, then..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome to Camp Mensohn," the elder priest bows as the small group  
of Sagussans appears after being cleared through customs and immigration. "I  
am Vasur, the chief cleric of this memorial."  
  
"Thank you for hosting us, Elder Vasur," Catty bows, then does the  
introductions for the others.  
  
"Peace, logic and harmony to you all," Vasur smiles. "In the  
meantime, let's take you to the mine pit. Please follow me."  
  
The group proceeds into the rectangular space, marked out by earthen  
berms and lines of barbed wire, which housed one of the dozen schools whose  
graduates filled the ranks of the Hunter Corps over seventy years. Most of  
the land was bulldozed, eradicating traces of its previous use, though one of  
the residence blocks and the training halls were intact, transformed into  
museums for those wanting to understand this emotionally horrid time in Vos'  
history.  
  
As they proceed, the Sagussans close their eyes as their powers  
gently flow out, touching the psionic echoes still haunting this place. An  
innocent child's laughter, the scream of someone being beaten for breaking the  
rules, the laughter of the teachers, the haughty snorts of the elder students,  
the cowered whimpers of the younger students...the silence of death.  
  
"How many came through here?" Mie wonders.  
  
"According to what records we have, six thousand students came to  
this school over a period of 70 years," Vasur sighs. "They say that...your  
kind can hear the ghosts of the past; the echoes of their presence. Can you  
hear them...can you hear them now?"  
  
"Hai," she nods, pausing as her eyes fall on a break in the fence  
line. Stopping, she walks over, then kneels, her eyes closing as images from  
decades before flash through.  
  
"What do you see?" Makoto kneels beside her.  
  
"Nassur..."  
  
"Eh?!" the shipmistress gapes.  
  
"This was the school he went through," Mie bites her lip as she  
watches a young Nassur lead a small group through the break in the fence to  
freedom and the vast city kilometres to the south.  
  
Makoto closes her eyes, then frowns. "We know his story. Now it's  
everyone else's turn," she pats Mie's shoulder, then helps her up as they race  
over to join the others.  
  
They now gather around a closed pagoda at one end of the camp. "When  
the school was open, the old metal framework was still intact, a lift used to  
lower people into the shaft," Vasur explains. "After the school was closed  
down, we sealed the shaft and tore down the tower; it had been...used in the  
torture of some students, tying them on the beams without any clothing and  
letting them welt under the sun in mid-summer or freeze in winter."  
  
"Cute," Lufy muses, then steps into the pagoda. Her eyes fall onto  
the simple memorial plaque in the middle of the concrete circle, dedicating  
this place as a memorial to the nameless victims of the Vosian Civil War.  
Kneeling, she closes her eyes as she mutters a silent prayer to the departed  
spirits below, then reaches over to lift the plaque from the concrete. "This  
is to be restored to the way it was when we found it," she stares at the  
others. "Mi-chan, you bring your Minisuit?"  
  
"Hai!" Mihagh nods.  
  
"Get it beamed down. We'll use the winch up front to lower me down.  
Try not to wreck everything in sight when you drive that thing around here;  
your special skills teacher's been griping to me about how many things you  
wreck during phys ed classes."  
  
"MOM!!!!" Mihagh wails over everyone's laughter.  
  
Once the plaque is clear, Lufy pulls out a tricorder to scan the  
circumference of the mine shaft below. Nodding, she takes a cutting laser in  
hand, then begins to make her incision. "She has a surgeon's skill," Vasur  
muses.  
  
"Look who she's mated to," Makoto thumbs Catty.  
  
The Vosian priest nods as the doctor flushes. A transporter beam  
heralds the arrival of Mihagh's Minisuit, then as the pilot steps aboard,  
Yolchong draws out the towing winch and cable from the machine's groin,  
leading the line into the pagoda. As Lufy makes incisions to allow someone  
to grab the cut concrete and lift it away without letting it fall into the  
shaft, Yolchong sets up a pulley to stop friction from the cable going around  
a corner.  
  
With the cuts made, Makoto and Priss raise the concrete seal and  
stand it to one side. Very little in the way of a stench escapes the shaft.  
Lufy slips on a pair of night-vision glasses, then looks down. "About thirty  
metres to the main shaft," she muses, then rises to put the rappelling harness  
on.  
  
"I would insist on no weapons," Vasur interrupts.  
  
Lufy stares at him, then nods, unstrapping her pistol belt and  
handing it to Catty. "I'll stand outside and watch," Priss draws her own  
weapon, then steps outside.  
  
"Please forgive the troop commander, Elder," Catty gazes at Vasur.  
"Her team's operational rules state she must be armed and ready for combat at  
any time."  
  
"Do you really believe there's a threat?" another priest asks.  
  
"After our experience with the information the hacker Gilsur had with  
him on defecting to Sagussa, yes," she nods. "Whoever wants to destroy the  
Hunter Corps has already killed over a hundred of Kilsur's friends on Colony  
Twenty-six; in fact, they brainwashed Kuinba into helping. We have no idea  
what might happen if the survivors' relatives might be the next ones targeted;  
you can never tell with lunatics like this. As far as we're concerned, the  
best thing is prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I doubt your place  
in society will shield you for long from people like this."  
  
The priests exchange looks, then nod. By then, Lufy has strapped  
herself onto the line. "Okay, going down!!"  
  
"*En!*" Mihagh taps a finger control.  
  
The winch unwinds slowly, allowing Lufy the chance to descend into  
the dark pit. The shaft, having once served as an air vent when Vos was  
dependent on coal to fuel its pre-space industrial age, is wide. "How is  
it?!" Catty yells from above.  
  
"Not bad," Lufy looks around, her night-vision goggles making the  
rock around her as bright as day. She then switches on the DNA scanner  
attached to the glasses, one of her bondmate's ideas. "Little trace DNA on  
the walls. Going down."  
  
The shaft begins to widen as she approaches the bottom of the pit.  
Lufy looks around, all her senses active as she keeps a watch for any  
possible attack. "Is there another entrance to this place?!" she calls back  
up. "Where was the main entrance?!"  
  
"Records for that were lost a long time ago!" Vasur reports.  
  
"Pass me a tricorder!!"  
  
"Heads up!" Mie tosses it down.  
  
Lufy catches it one-handed, then slings it over her shoulder.  
"Almost there...another four metres!" she reports.  
  
A minute later, her feet touch hard rock. Standing herself, the  
flightmistress looks around. "Trace DNA!!" she reports...then stops on seeing  
quasi-humanoid forms laying near the walls. "Found some bodies!!"  
  
"How many?!!" Catty yells down.  
  
"Switch to wrist-comm units," Lufy taps her left bracelet, then makes  
a count. "About a dozen. They're just tossed around here. Want to come down  
and made a post-mortem on them?"  
  
"It would be prudent," Catty sighs, then stares questioningly at  
Vasur. "A DNA scan would go far in case parents want to know what happened to  
their children."  
  
He sighs, then nods. "As long as they're aren't disturbed."  
  
Catty nods. "Hoist the line up!" she yells at Mihagh.  
  
"*En!*" the would-be Warsuit pilot presses controls.  
  
Lufy unstraps herself, then allows the harness to be boosted back up  
before taking her tricorder and scanning down the main shaft. "I got an  
entrance!" she reports. "Range about two kilometres. I don't think it was  
the main entrance to this mine; this route leads towards an underground  
stream!" She then scans the other direction. "The pit goes in about a  
kilometre further. No other entrances detected."  
  
"We'll have to mark where the other entrance is," Vasur's voice  
echoes through her wrist-comm. "If prudent, I would like to see it sealed to  
prevent others from getting in there."  
  
"Understood," Lufy nods, then looks up.  
  
Catty descends, night vision goggles over her face and her medical  
kit over her back. She unstraps herself, then taps her wrist-comm. "Pull  
back the harness. We'll call when we need it."  
  
"*En!*" Mihagh replies as the line is withdrawn.  
  
"Where to?" Catty wonders...  
  
...just as the distant thunderclap of explosions echoes from above.  
"What the...?!!" Lufy looks up...  
  
...as a direct hit on the pagoda covering the shaft makes dust fall,  
echoed by the rumble of larger things on their way down!! "MOVE!!!!" Lufy  
grabs Catty and sends her deeper into the pit.  
  
They get clear just in time; a storm of shattered masonry and rock  
smashes into the ground where they stood. Lufy and Catty duck behind a corner  
as the dust settles, coughing. After a moment, they look back...to see that  
while the way to the other entrance is unblocked, the way up the air shaft is.  
"Oh, swell...!" Lufy mutters, then taps her wrist-comm. "Lufy to Priss!  
Sitrep?!"  
  
Static. "Heavy interference from the surrounding rock and weapons  
discharges," Catty scans up with her tricorder.  
  
Pri!! Mako!! Mie!! What's going on?!! Lufy psi-flashes.  
  
Little busy up here, Luf! Priss' voice responds. We got tangos  
coming out the wazoo trying to make us Swiss cheese! We're all okay!!   
Kilsur, Kuinba and the kids're alright; instant shots started going off,  
training kicked in with the hunters right away. Mako's trying to get the  
ship to fire down on them from orbit but we gotta play 'may I' with the  
V.D.F. first!  
  
Burn 'em down, love!  
  
Always do, gorgeous, the Pathfinder mentally winks. Get the  
cache while you're down there!! Let's get that done!  
  
Got it, Lufy nods, then stares at Catty. "Shall we?"  
  
Catty nods, handing Lufy a welcome present. "Managed to sneak this  
down for you!" she winks.  
  
"Oh, bless your evil heart, Cattyvayae," Lufy takes the photon  
shotgun in hand, then loads up. "Let's go!"  
  
They walk into the cave. Minutes pass as they close in on the end of  
the pit. "It's a circular chamber," Catty scans ahead. "Some power source  
there, plus lifesigns..."  
  
"Lifesigns?!!" Lufy blinks, then stops. "Lyna!!"  
  
Catty gapes as they turn a corner...to find a small bank of computers  
still humming away a decade and more after being placed here thanks to the  
fusion generator by one wall...and that doesn't mention the five hibernation  
capsules, each containing someone...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
"They're being fired on?!!"  
  
Shermansur blinks as images of the destruction of Camp Mensohn play  
before him and his guest on the viewscreen. Hessur stands beside the admiral,  
stunned that a simple, humane investigation of the histories of 30,000 people  
had led to THIS! "Affirmative, Admiral," the "Shinowataru'cha's" first  
officer, Shigeno, nods. "We scan approximately 100 attackers involved; they  
just came up in tour trams, unloaded, then attacked!"  
  
"Status of your people?!" Hessur wonders.  
  
"We're alright, ditto with the priests, but unless they get  
reinforcements there soon..."  
  
The ominous warning hangs in the air. Shermansur and Hessur exchange  
looks. Part of them naturally wanted to handle the matter themselves. Aside  
from the fact that it WAS technically their ultimate responsibility to  
protect those visiting the Confederation (especially since the visitors were  
happily trying to help resolve a long-standing social problem), some groups  
would be really upset that the government had AGAIN turned to the Sagussans  
to solve that problem. The accusations about the current regime's  
legitimacy, which was partially secured with alien help, hadn't quieted down  
in the years after the Battle of Lecashuto. "What's the nearest response  
time for our people?" Hessur sighs.  
  
"Three hours," Shermansur grimaces.  
  
The chief minister closes his eyes. There were times when he wished  
the Alliance Army hadn't taken the decision to practically exile Hunba from  
Vos, transform a good leader into a martyr because she wasn't a capable  
civilian administrator. Good administrator that he was, Hessur knew he  
wasn't fit to make such snap calls in crises like this. Shermansur glares  
urgently at him. As a military officer, duty and pride was on the line,  
which demanded the Vosian Defence Force respond...but the admiral was also a  
realist when it came to these things. Hessur nods.  
  
"Watchmistress?"  
  
"Yes, Admiral?" Shigeno braces herself.  
  
"Defend your people," Shermansur orders. "Try to get some of these  
bastards alive; we'll want them as bad as you do."  
  
"*En!*" Shigeno nods, then looks at Shizuna. "Open fire!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Camp Mensohn...  
  
*Hope help comes soon!* Priss grits her teeth as she peeks around the  
corner to confirm where the tangos were. How is everyone? she mentally  
calls out, keeping her "voice" down to prevent the Vosians from getting a very  
ugly headache.  
  
Okay here, Mie reports. Who are these guys?!  
  
I can't recognize them, Vasur shudders. Monsters! Have they  
no respect for what happened here?!  
  
I think that what happened here is what brought them here! Makoto  
grimaces. Hey, Pri, let's try to outflank these assholes and slice 'em down  
in a crossfire!  
  
We want prisoners, Mie warns.  
  
Okay, Priss sighs. Kuinba, Kilsur, on my count, give us cover  
fire. Vasur, you and your friends get the kids under cover. Mie, you stay in  
the centre. Keep your heads down!  
  
Affirmation comes from everyone else. Priss loads a grenade into her  
FAPR's launcher, then fires it before sprinting out to the next berm. The  
attackers automatically duck their heads as the Pathfinder pours it on, then  
some cry out as they see her move, weapons rising to take her down. Makoto's  
FAPR sends a grenade out, echoed by Mie's as the shipmistress breaks for her  
jumpoff point, allowing Priss to get under cover. The *crumps!* of the  
grenades detonating sends geysers of soil, dust and broken bodies flying  
around. I'm set! Makoto calls out.  
  
Ditto, Priss smiles. Ready, on three. Ai...ei...  
  
INCOMING!!!!!! Kuinba screams out.  
  
Priss spins around as flashes of light appear in the southern sky,  
flashes that transform into tiny darts as anti-personnel missiles race down,  
their warheads detonating over the attackers as grapeshot and shrapnel buzzes  
down to slice them down where they stand. Bless you, Shermansur! Makoto  
laughs.  
  
Fire!!! Priss bolts up, her weapon chattering.  
  
Makoto and Mie pour it on, followed two seconds later by Kuinba and  
Kilsur. In a minute, it's over. "ALRIGHT!!!!" Yolchong cheers as everyone  
cautiously emerges from cover and sees the carnage they wrought.  
  
"Stay put!!!" Makoto barks as she, Mie and Priss move in, Kuinba and  
Kilsur behind them.  
  
Pained moans and the gurgling of lungs and windpipes filling with  
blood answers them from the small mass of people who had come today. Many  
were past help, their bodies hacked apart by flying missile parts. The comic  
surprise on many faces indicates they weren't expecting such easy cooperation  
between the Vosian Defence Force and the Sagussan Navy. *Idiots never  
learned from Lecashuto and Colony Four!* Priss muses to herself, then hears a  
harsh cough from nearby. "Survivor!" she calls out.  
  
Makoto calls the "Shinowataru'cha" to get Ayu down to help as Priss  
kneels beside the wounded attacker. She had taken hits in the legs and one  
shoulder, but her vital organs were intact. Ayu appears, then scans her.  
"Watch it," she warns. "Same shape Kuinba was in when she was brought aboard.  
Stand back."  
  
Priss backs off as Kuinba walks up. "Oh, God!!" the hunter cries out  
as she kneels beside the woman. "Tulnba..."  
  
"Friend?" Priss wonders.  
  
"My former company commander," Kuinba shakes her head.  
  
Priss shakes her head just as Ayu injects Tulnba with a painkiller,  
then the cleansing agent to get the drugs out of her system. At that moment,  
the eyes flutter open. "Where...?"  
  
"Hold still," Ayu advises.  
  
Tulnba turns towards her, then her brown eyes glow suddenly as they  
lock on Ayu. "Oh, no, not again!!!" Priss moans.  
  
"Kirei..." Tulnba feels her cheeks flush.  
  
"Welcome to the club, Tul-chan," Kuinba stifles her laughter.  
  
Ayu sighs, then gets back to work. "Now I know how Catty-i'sagh  
feels..." she mutters.  
  
By then, the priests have come out of hiding with Mie, Makoto and  
Kilsur completing their sweep of the other attackers. "Just one other  
survivor over there," the young hunter points to a man laying near the edge  
of the strike zone.  
  
"I have medical training," a priest, Palnsur, reports.  
  
"Beam the extra medical kit down," Makoto calls to the ship.  
  
Palnsur walks over to the man, Mie staying close in case he tried to  
do anything stupid. Palnsur kneels beside him, then as the medical kit  
appears, begins treatment. "He doesn't look like a hunter," the chief petty  
officer hums.  
  
"He isn't," Palnsur shakes his head. "Common street thug, more  
like...Lecasur's Soul!!!"  
  
Mie blinks, then kneels as Palnsur turns the man's head away to  
reveal a curious sigil tattooed into his skin under his earlobe. It was a  
globe of Vos immersed in flame. "You recognize that?" Mie stares at Palnsur.  
  
"Yes, I do," he shudders. "Vasur!!"  
  
"What...?" the elder priest walks over, then pales on seeing the  
sigil. "Oh, God..."  
  
"So who are they?!" Mie urges.  
  
Vasur and Palnsur exchange looks. "The Fire of Heaven."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold still..."  
  
The brown-haired girl with the ponytail and the very kawaii brown  
eyes smiles as Catty injects the hibernation sickness medication, then begins  
to stretch herself. "Thank you," she sighs, then stares at her friends. "You  
alright?"  
  
"We're fine," one of the others nods, then stares at Lufy. "Who are  
you people?"  
  
"I'm Flightmistress Lufy of the Republic of Sagussa Navy," the pilot  
introduces herself. "This is my bondmate, Healer-prime Catty, Personal  
Physician of the Sagussan Head-of-State. How long have you girls been in  
suspension?"  
  
"What year is this?" the ponytailed girl inquires.  
  
"Nineteen-ninety-four," Catty reports.  
  
"We were put under in nineteen-eighty," the girl frowns. "So who are  
you people and why are you here?"  
  
"We're two of the Maidens of the Eternal Voyager as you people like  
to call us," Lufy sighs. "We've been allies to the government formed when  
the Rebel Alliance Army toppled the Mikado four years after you girls went  
under; in fact, we helped them get rid of the Mikado when that idiot tried to  
hurt the Chosen One and his chosen life-mate. We're here today to...why are  
you crying?!"  
  
All the girls are weeping. "We're dead!!!" one wails. "We died and  
we became Maidens...!!!"  
  
Lufy and Catty faint! "KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" the former bellows, causing  
the girls to cower from her burning stare. "What's with you people?!! You  
haven't died and were remade into Sagussans; if you did, you wouldn't be stuck  
in this damn cave!!!"  
  
They blink. "Oh, we forgot..." the ponytailed girl hums.  
  
"Go easy on them, Lufyvayae," Catty play-punches Lufy in the  
shoulder. "They're not much older than Yolchong...just past Stop Time if I  
miss my guess."  
  
"H-hai!" the girls nod.  
  
"So what in Lyna's name are you doing here?" Lufy wonders.  
  
The ponytailed girl sighs. "Well, when they did the initial tests  
for tracking potential, we checked out and were taken here to train," she  
explains. "But as we grew up, it was later discovered that our test readings  
were...false. We have little tracking sense whatsoever. So...it was decided  
to convert us from hunters into couriers to keep the Mikado forces in contact  
with each other."  
  
"Yes, I see the cybernetic augmentation you received," Catty notes  
the cyberjacks barely hidden by their ears. "Well, you'll be relieved to know  
the war's over and you can go finally back to your families once we get the  
information from these computers here..."  
  
"That won't be necessary," the girl smiles, pointing to her head.  
"It's all in our minds. We downloaded it before we went into cryosuspension."  
  
Lufy blinks, then crosses her arms. "Now, what made you girls do  
that?"  
  
"Hey, we didn't want to lose track of our relatives!" another girl  
cries out. "Especially if some of the real bad rebel sects got hold of it;  
they'd destroy it and kill everyone involved just to get rid of any trace of  
the Corps!!"  
  
Lufy and Catty exchange looks, then sigh. "Well, we got them alive  
and well; we better get them somewhere safe, then," the former muses, then  
looks up. Yo, Pri, you guys okay?!!  
  
We're cool, Luf! Got the cache?! Priss replies.  
  
Even better; it was downloaded into five cyber-couriers who flunked  
hunter's school, Lufy smiles. Interested in another child to adopt,  
Pri?  
  
Thanks but no, you and Cats can have them, Priss laughs, then  
sighs. But we've got a bigger problem now.  
  
What?  
  
We've ID'd the tangos, Mie cuts in. They call themselves the  
Fire of Heaven.  
  
"'Fire of Heaven?!'" Lufy and Catty wonder.  
  
"FIRE OF HEAVEN?!?!?!" the girls scream out.  
  
"Bad?" Lufy stares at them.  
  
"You...could say that..." the ponytailed girl nods...  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, the Vosian Defence Force and the *an'san-Mikado*  
make their appearance. As awed mutters echo from the young troopers on  
seeing the enormous damage the Sagussans could do on short notice (eliciting  
comments from the veterans like "this was NOTHING like what they did at  
Lecashuto"), everyone relaxes by the old gym. A Gladiator was flown down so  
Mie could clear out the debris blocking the air shaft, then Lufy, Catty and  
their five new friends were hoisted up by a very relieved Mihagh and  
Yolchong. Tulnba was transported to the "Shinowataru'cha" for regeneration  
while the five young hunters were taken by Yuunoranna to have their  
information downloaded into the destroyer's computer in case a transmitted  
virus was pumped into their cybernetics.  
  
"Thanks again," Shermansur comes up, Gomasur behind him. "Damn, we  
always keep saying that to you people."  
  
"Relax, you'll get the chance one of these days," Lufy nods, then  
stares at the commander of the *an'san-Mikado.* "Much that I hate to say  
this, you guys really gotta work on your interrogation methods if you let  
that asshole Tarsur blindside you like that."  
  
"We know," the rumpled colonel shakes his head. "Damn, who'd believe  
that Tarsur was a plant to turn our attention away from the Fire destroying  
the Corps survivors?!"  
  
"Why would they do that?" Catty demands.  
  
"That's how ruthless these bastards are," Shermansur sighs. "Look,  
can we move this discussion to your ship?! I can't trust myself to say  
ANYTHING to you people from any place on Vos."  
  
"Okay," Lufy rises, then turns to Makoto. "When's Shayla supposed to  
be here?!"  
  
A flash. "Someone call my name?"  
  
"Yo, Shayla!" Lufy waves as the scientist walks up, ignoring the  
stunned looks from the Vosians; they were used to teleporters and  
transporters, not instantaneous movement over 10,000 parsecs between Sagussa  
and Vos. "Care to do the honours."  
  
"*En,*" the *te'a* expert raises her *haijo-ju.* "Everyone cover  
your eyes!!"  
  
Eyes squeeze shut as the ruby-like crystal blazes to life, causing an  
Akira wave of energy to encompass the whole camp. As the soldiers watch in  
awe, buildings are restored, the ground returned to its pristine beauty and  
the pagoda over the airshaft rebuilt. As the energy fades, Mie draws a bos'n  
call to her mouth and pipes the still as Makoto barks out, "Attention on  
deck!!!"  
  
Right hands snap up to the eyebrows in salute (for military personnel  
not under arms) or fall over the heart (for civilians) as the soldiers  
present arms. Mie pipes "Last Post" as the priests intone prayers, begging  
the souls of the deceased to forgive the disturbance of their eternal rest.   
Shayla remains still, her *haijo-ju* glowing, tendrils of energy pumping new  
life into this place which only knew misery and death. Flowers suddenly  
bloom in the fields, filling the fields with their blossoms as a wind picks  
up. The pedals part, showering the area with their leaves.  
  
Mie then pipes the carry-on as hands lower and the soldiers order  
arms. "Let's go!" Lufy sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"The attackers were killed?"  
  
"Yes," the woman grimaces. "The Defence Force called in the  
Sagussans to fire at them from orbit. We've no idea what happened to the team  
that went in...or the cache."  
  
"That is not acceptable."  
  
"I'll find out more."  
  
"Do so," the leader's eyes narrow...  
  
* * *  
  
In the "Shinowataru'cha's" spacious conference lounge an hour later,  
everyone relaxes around the circular table. Holoscreens are active at one  
end of the room: one showing Sakura, Noa and Marcia in the prime  
councillor's office; one showing Hunba, Yedris and Anri in Eternal Affairs'  
main work room; the last showing Rally, Nene and Gilsur in the computer  
services chief's workroom. Attending the meeting from Vos are Hessur,  
Shermansur and Gomasur. All the Sagussans who were involved in the Mensohn  
incident sit with them, accompanied by the five young couriers, Kilsur,  
Kuinba and a healed Tulnba. "I never thought I would ever hear the name  
'Fire of Heaven' again in concern with Vos," Hunba sighs.  
  
"Who ARE these monsters, anyway?!" Makoto demands.  
  
"Fundamentalists," Hessur sighs. "We espouse total religious freedom  
and non-interference between the various faiths. For over two thousand years,  
that has been the norm on Vos. But even now, years after Unification, there  
are still those...who believe their particular faith is the ONLY one that  
should be accepted on Vos."  
  
"And these people are like that?" Noa muses.  
  
"Quite correct, Elder Mother," Hessur grimaces. "There are ten main  
religious groups in the Confederation. One of them is the belief in Dali'la,  
the ancient Vosian god of war and physical prowess. In fact, the Dali'lans  
were the group that gave birth to the Dali'lama Silent Ones that produced the  
Mikado and Osur."  
  
"Wonderful," Marcia frowns.  
  
"The Mikado originally trained as a priest in the Dali'la Temple  
before he joined the Defence Force as I recall," Noa muses.  
  
"You know that?!" Gomasur blinks.  
  
"You'd be amazed at how much I know about that lunatic," Noa mutters.  
"Right after we obtained our last *daishi'cha*...a trainee hunter from Camp  
Mensohn, Tenba, to be exact...I had ten rover units assigned to research  
EVERYTHING about him, from birth to death. Since he was head-of-state at the  
time we began our search for a *daimon'cha* candidate, especially after I  
bonded Lum-chan and Ataru, then we unanimously chose him as *daimon'cha,* I  
knew that sooner or later we'd have to deal with the Mikado, especially given  
Lum-chan's friendship to Nassur."  
  
The Vosians nod. "He was your typical Dali'la follower," Hessur  
muses. "Believed that Vos was supreme in the galaxy and that we shouldn't bow  
to anyone, the Zephyrites included. That changed the day he first ran across  
Sheko."  
  
"Sheko?!" Yedris blinks.  
  
"Sheko, despite his faults as *laqu'r,* was a superb fighter in his  
own right," Anri muses. "Granted, I never had the honour to meet the Prince  
in battle (I was still in suspension in Chemlos), but he was believed to have  
discovered lost *pirpirsiw'r* combat tomes buried in Kyotos. Self-taught  
warrior; a pity all his secrets went with him to the grave. The day he  
encountered the Mikado...in AL 1709, I believe...he was then working as a  
knight for the earl of Tizros. The Mikado was on a quest to prove himself as  
a 'proper' Dali'la priest, which demands physical prowess in battle. They  
encountered the other, then as would be expected, they fought. Sheko beat  
him with ease."  
  
"That nearly destroyed the man," Hessur hums. "But Sheko saw  
something in the Mikado that impressed him. According to all the legends  
around that, he took the Mikado under his wing, then taught him a lot about  
being a real warrior. He then sent the Mikado back to Vos to find the  
Dali'lama Silent Ones to finish his training."  
  
"As I recall, Osur was training as a Silent One at the time the  
Mikado came home," Noa muses. "The Mikado was bullied by his fellow trainees  
because of him being taught by an alien. Osur was the worst of the whole  
lot...but none of them ever took into account that the Mikado and Sheko were  
*pe'cha.* When Sheko sensed what was happening, he personally went to Vos,  
found Osur and the other bullies and pounded the fools into a near-coma!"  
  
Everyone grins. "The bastard had some use after all!" Lufy snorts.  
"Pity he didn't kill the jerk then and there!!"  
  
"Sheko probably was the one who made Osur go nuts," Gomasur  
grimaces. "Thank God I trained as a Pashansho Silent One."  
  
The others nod. "Still, the Mikado's experience with Sheko may have  
started this whole mess," Hessur sighs. "Because he learned a lot about  
respecting other races, he was seen as a heretic in the eyes of most of the  
Dali'la. He still became a Silent One, then joined the Defence Force shortly  
after."  
  
"But when he assumed power, the Dali'la fell over themselves  
accepting him back to the fold," Shermansur sneers. "He was of some help in  
pressing their cause: the Hunter Corps came about because the Dali'la didn't  
like the law in the old Constitution forbidding psi-hunter military  
formations. But when they tried to press him to expand Vosian territory into  
other peoples' domains, he resisted all the way."  
  
"That was when the first Colony Four massacre occurred, right?"  
Sakura wonders. "Around AL 1925, right?"  
  
"Exactly, Prime Councillor," Shermansur muses. "And that's when the  
seed for the Civil War was planted. When things between us and the Yehisrites  
were about to plunge all the way to war, Sheko undertook a personal mission to  
Lecashuto. He came unarmed, unarmored, unescorted. As Advisor Anri can  
attest, for a *laqu'r* to do that meant they were VERY serious about keeping  
the peace."  
  
"The details get a bit fuzzy then, but shortly after, we discovered  
that the guard duty watch at Camp Mensohn was dismissed one night after a  
graduating training exercise that involved some street kids...in AL 1931 to be  
exact," Hessur muses, staring at Mie. "On the secret orders of the Mikado  
himself."  
  
"Nassur..." Mie gapes.  
  
"Mie?!" Sakura stares at the pilot.  
  
"Nineteen-thirty-one was the year Nassur escaped Mensohn with his  
friends to Lecashuto; that was the year Tenba came to Sagussa and we began the  
preparation for Stage Two," Mie muses.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch!" Lufy whistles. "This whole thing was a big set-up  
from the start."  
  
"With disastrous results for everyone involved," Hessur sighs.  
"Nassur never knew about this; we discovered it when we finally took  
Lecashuto and discovered the Mikado's hidden file cache in the State House,  
his residence. When Sheko came on his initiative, he privately convinced the  
Mikado to set up an incident where Osur (then also a high priest of Dali'la  
as well as Corps Commandant) would be blamed for failure and could then be  
removed legitimately and executed. The Corps at that time was rife with  
Dali'lama Silent Ones; there was no representation from Pashansho and little  
from the other main groups. Once Osur was gone, the Mikado could then clean  
out the Dali'la influence on the Corps, then use them against the Dali'la in  
case they rebelled."  
  
"What they didn't count on was Osur and Dosur exceeding their orders  
and killing almost everyone on Colony Seventy-one," Hunba pales, the truth  
behind the attack that started the Civil War making her nauseous.  
  
"That's right," Shermansur nods. "There were to be some people  
killed. Mostly the high officials who resisted the Mikado's efforts to have  
Nassur extradited back to Vos. Namasur and Shuba, plus their daughter Cinba.  
Your husband was under direct orders to kill Osur. Once he was dead, Hisur,  
who was Pashansho, would take over the Corps, then do the cleaning out of the  
other Dali'la priests running the Corps, then retire. Ninsur, who wasn't even  
a Silent One, would've taken Hisur's place. And as a special reward, Nassur  
would've been reunited with you and your husband."  
  
Silence falls. "That got blown out of the water when Osur and Dosur  
went crazy on Colony Seventy-one," Lufy muses. "Osur must've sensed something  
was going to happen to him..."  
  
"Doubtful he expected it coming from his own boss," Priss stares  
bemusedly at her friend.  
  
"So now we have a possible reason behind the Corps survivors being  
hunted down," Catty sighs. "When they became members of the Corps, they  
must've been seen as special members of the Dali'la faith. When they either  
willingly defected from the Corps like Nassur or just gave up at the end of  
the war like Kilsur, Kuinba and Tulnba...they became 'heretics'..."  
  
"The Fire of Heaven was first formed to punish the Mikado and those  
who followed him," Gomasur sighs. "Many of the founders of the  
*an'san-Mikado* were Dali'lama Silent Ones and members of the Fire of Heaven  
group. Why do you think our team name means 'death to the Mikado?'"  
  
"That's not the exact translation, is it?" Rally muses.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lufy wonders.  
  
"'An'san' is a term that doesn't just imply one's physical death,  
Lufy," Hunba sighs. "It implies the complete destruction, the obliteration of  
everything about that person, including all works initiated by that  
person...until there is nothing left of the person or what he did. To  
literally become a nobody, an historical mystery."  
  
"Nasty," Lufy sneers. "So where does one find members of the Fire of  
Heaven these days?"  
  
"The Dali'la sect have their main temple on an island in the Central  
Sea, Daltos," Hessur muses. "If the Fire of Heaven is based anywhere, it  
could be there. We can't be exactly sure; we never really took the time to  
keep track of them over the years."  
  
The former Corps members attending the meeting are white-faced at  
those words. "'Never took the time to keep track of them?!!'" Kuinba bolts to  
her feet. "How could you?!! You know what those animals are like; it stunned  
everyone when you welcomed them into the Rebel Alliance!! Believe me, when I  
did missions, hunting those monsters down was the one thing I enjoyed doing!!"  
  
"When you finally disbanded the Alliance Army, you just let those  
animals go do whatever they pleased!!" Tulnba adds. "Didn't you ONCE consider  
what they'd do once they didn't have to worry about helping you overthrow the  
Mikado?!!"  
  
"Yes, they did help us," Hessur objects. "War makes some very  
strange bedfellows. Believe me, they were needed if we were to defeat the  
Corps since even after Furusur took over, there was too much of a Dali'lama  
influence on training! Yes, there were a lot of things objectionable about  
the Fire of Heaven..."  
  
"We're SO glad you finally noticed!!" Tulnba snarls, pointing  
accusingly at the three government representatives. "If you have one IOTA of  
true decency, if you really believed in all the propaganda about social  
justice you promised the people all those years ago, where in Lecasur's name  
was all the social support, all the psychological help and labour re-training  
you promised us when we stood down after Colony Four?!!"  
  
"We tried!" Hessur sighs. "Believe me, Major Tulnba, we tried! But  
like it or not, Vos is a democracy which runs on majority rule. When we  
tried to pass legislation that would've helped all of you recover, it was  
voted down. That wasn't JUST because of the Dali'la factions in Parliament.  
Survivor's groups also had a say in that! I'm sorry, Major, but I can't do a  
thing when my own government won't support me. If I attempted to do that,  
rule by fiat, I'd be no better than the Mikado himself."  
  
Tulnba shakes her head. "It's not good enough anymore. Over a  
hundred of us were butchered because of those animals on Colony Twenty-six  
not a day ago! Kuinba and I'll have to live with what those animals made us  
do for the rest of our lives!! Doesn't it say SOMETHING to you people when  
ALIENS show more understanding, compassion and simple decency towards us,  
people they would've gladly killed a decade ago over what some of us nearly  
did to Ataru Moroboshi and his wife, than the Vosian national government?!!"  
  
With that, she turns and marches out of the room, Kuinba in her  
wake. "Tul-chan, wait!" Ayu runs after her.  
  
"Maybe we should break this up now," Makoto sighs. "What you people  
decide to do, that's your business. Right now, we're going to make sure  
people can be reunited, then get names out so your internal security forces  
can protect them."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tul-chan, you can't press for change if you start accusing your own  
government of something like that," Ayu sighs.  
  
"What was I supposed to say to him, Ayu-chan?" Tulnba wonders as  
everyone relaxes in the lounge, gently playing with the nurse's hair as they  
gaze at the stars. "Just let them think they can get away with it until we  
were all dead?!"  
  
The others sigh. "Well, this is quite the twist," Lufy smirks. "I  
set out to find out about a man who killed himself because he had to choose  
between me and his foster brother. I then find his real brother, run into a  
massacre, stop another one from happening...then discover that a pack of  
fanatic zealots and grave robbers were responsible for nearly bringing a four  
thousand-year old civilization right to its knees."  
  
"'Grave robbers,' Lu-chan?!" Kuinba wonders.  
  
"How do you think the Dali'lama got their skills, Kui-chan?" Lufy  
stares at the former hunter.  
  
Silence falls, then Kilsur points at Lufy. "You guys?"  
  
"*En,*" Lufy nods.  
  
"You mean Sagussa, Mom?!" Yolchong gapes.  
  
"No, what I was before Sagussa, Yol-chan."  
  
Silence falls as that sinks in. "I don't understand," Tulnba shakes  
her head. "What do the Dali'lama have to do with the *pirpirsiw'r?!* They  
could NEVER touch you!"  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Lufy rises. "Come here. First spar stance."  
  
Tulnba nods, surprised that the pilot knew the basic hand-to-hand  
combat drills, then faces Lufy at close quarters, making a forward stance.  
Lufy raises her right arm at angle, matched by Tulnba. "Take me off my feet,"  
Lufy orders. "Begin."  
  
Tulnba yells, grabbing Lufy's arm, then grabs air as Lufy bats it  
away using wrist and forearm. She parries with her own, then the two launch  
into a series of jabs and blocks using just the forearms, dancing around the  
room. Priss and Makoto stare, shocked as the two continue their dance, then  
Lufy pulls back, arms to her side. "Understand now?" she stares at Tulnba.  
  
"My God..." Kuinba gapes.  
  
"Nine centuries ago," Lufy explains. "Think of the period. Vos and  
Yehisril were still picking and feeling their way around each other. It was  
socially too soon after the Vos-Yehisril War prior to Yehisril's Unification.  
Many Vosians couldn't understand the whole idea behind the Prime Directive.  
And there are the Dali'la, seeing for the first time that their worldview  
can't be really substantiated. It scares them. That's when the Sisterhood  
of Steel...the *pirpirsiw'r*...appeared. Put yourself in the shoes of  
someone like Osur. What would you do?"  
  
"They stole their knowledge from you guys?!" Kilsur blinks.  
  
"That's right," Lufy nods. "The Ancient Mothers, the first  
generation of *pirpirsiw'r,* were the BEST!! We're just very good warriors  
in comparison! But they didn't understand the depths people would dig to be  
the best! Each of the Ancient Ones had their personal journal, which  
recorded everything about tactics, training, all the strong and weak points  
on the body, EVERYTHING about warfare, about LIFE in total. And it doesn't  
take too much effort to dig up a grave, you know."  
  
Horror crosses the face of the Sagussans as her implications sink  
in. "This was all caused because of grave-robbing, Mom?" Mihagh gapes. "The  
Dali'lama, the whole Vosian Civil War...?"  
  
"Yep," Lufy nods. "As soon as we realized what was going on, the  
journals stopped...but it was too late; that's when the Dali'lama began  
appearing on Vos. Then, we noticed that they only got some of what we knew.  
We were pretty safe, but we had to make sure it didn't happen again. Hence,  
when I was just Princess Hivpira of Falcros, I pressed the Emperor to issue an  
edict that sealed Yehisril from any Dali'la worshipper on threat of death."  
  
"That really confused people," Kilsur muses. "That edict's still in  
effect, though it's not strictly enforced these days."  
  
"Because they've probably forgotten what was the cause of that edict  
in the first place," Kuinba muses. "So what now?"  
  
Lufy sighs. "Pri, Mako?"  
  
"Yeah, Luf?" Priss rises.  
  
"Get some of the others. Score, Syl, Ami, Maya, Angel...Tina if she  
isn't busy with the EMRU. Get them here. We go to settle this mess with the  
Dali'la."  
  
"*En,*" Priss nods, then heads out.  
  
"We're coming, too," Tulnba rises.  
  
"No," Lufy shakes her head. "You have your own duty. Your final  
duty to the Corps. To your families, to your brothers and sisters in the  
Corps and to all their relatives. Go help those kids we found to get the  
information transmitted out. Make it as widespread as you can. In a sense  
of the term, we laid the seeds for the Civil War. It's not just a debt of  
honour we owe you people...it's just the right thing to do."  
  
Tulnba nods...  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't fully approve of this, Flightmistress," Hessur sighs as he  
follows Lufy to the transporter room two hours later. The pilot was now  
dressed in woodland camouflage. "Even if the Fire of Heaven are terrorists  
and murderers, the Dali'la have the undisputed right to worship as they  
please. Knowing how much damage you girls can do in just one foray, the  
backlash from this can be disastrous for Vosian-Sagussan relations."  
  
Lufy sighs. "Minister, do you really want to prove Tulnba and the  
other Corps survivors right?" she stares at him.  
  
"No, of course not. Believe me, I'd want to do everything to help  
those people...but..." he throws up his hands.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ain't democracy wonderful?"  
  
"Why are you doing this, then?" he stares at her. "This has gone way  
beyond you finding out about Captain Cassur."  
  
"Why?" Lufy stops at the door to the transporter room. "Part of it's  
because of him and his *marei'cha.* Kilsur and Kuinba, too...then you tag  
the girls we found and Tulnba, who recognized my friend's shipmate. Then I  
think of people like Nassur, Junba and even Mujanba and Varena. Thirty  
thousand hunters, Minister. For the most part, I'll bet they were all nice  
people...but because they had a certain skill that could be exploited...they  
were targeted when they were babies...their whole lives were wrecked. And  
even if we didn't do it conscientiously, the Sisterhood provided the  
knowledge that made them what they are now...and how that eventually turned  
out on Vos."  
  
She opens the door, then stares at him. "When all's said and  
done...I really have no choice."  
  
He nods. She walks in, then sees eight people waiting for her, all  
armed with both edged weapons and firearms...but most of all, what they had in  
their minds. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be, Luf!" Tinanokakyuu winks, twirling her  
favourite quarterstaff.  
  
"You sure you can fight with that bad eye of yours, Tee?"  
  
"I can still whip your butt," the Emergency Medical Response Unit's  
pilot daringly smiles.  
  
The others grin. "Angel?" Lufy looks over.  
  
"Bring 'em on, Luf, " the Internal Security special investigations  
officer grins.  
  
"Maya?"  
  
"Let's party. I haven't heard my baby speak all day!" the Hostage  
Rescue Team sniper cocks her favourite toy.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"I'm set," the inspector general of weapons nods, palming her  
favourite stun grenades.  
  
"Syl?"  
  
"Let's rock and roll," Priss' former partner cocks her sniper rifle.  
"Anri's cooking my favourite stew tonight and I don't want to have it cold!"  
  
More laughter. "Mako?"  
  
"All ready."  
  
"Pri?"  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Lufy then stares at her elder twin sister, someone she tried to make  
time for as often as she could given their vastly different workplaces and  
relationships. "How about it, Ashoi'cha?"  
  
"Haven't done this for a while," the gold-star tattooed Score winks  
at her kid sister.  
  
"Ya, eight hundred years is a bit too long."  
  
"Let's make up for it," the engineer from the Vehicle Construction  
Unit nods.  
  
Lufy nods, then draws her photon shotgun and loads up before facing  
Mie. "Okay, Mie...energize."  
  
"Come back in one piece," Mie slides the controls.  
  
They disappear. Hessur watches them from the corridor. "Lecasur and  
Lyna go with you, girls..."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
The waiting.  
  
Catty sighs as she works in the "Shinowataru'cha's" sick bay,  
preparing medical supplies and the trauma ward in case the worst happened and  
she got body parts back instead of whole bodies. The regeneration tank was  
ready just in case. Emergency transporter procedures were reviewed by  
Shigeno. Atop that, a partial *tre'cha* was done between the warriors having  
beamed down and their bondmates and friends now anxiously awaiting their  
return. With the depth of the bonds between eight of the nine women now  
planetside and their lovers aboard, it was possible to fire what was still  
capable of remaining in the mortal realm without the need for close physical  
contact.  
  
On the bridge, Mie relaxes in the shipmistress' chair (despite her  
being just a chief petty officer, she was given the place due to her  
relationship), gazing at the beautiful arc of Vos rotating below the  
destroyer's keel. Her hands were itching for action, to get a Gladiator's  
joystick in her hand, then pilot the 200-tonne machine planetside to support  
Makoto in her drive to avenge the spilling of so much blood, not just during  
the Mikado's reign, but during the years before that, when the Dali'la had  
lived on stolen information from warriors better and far more honourable than  
they.  
  
Rio relaxes in the wardroom, gently sipping her snifter of ran-jugh.  
This was so weird. The HRT's sniper was plunging into battle and her  
teammates were either on the supporting ship above or back on Sagussa. She  
was just as anxious to do something to help Maya as Mie was concerning  
Makoto. Maya could be damned reckless at time, especially when she lost  
control of her temper (that was quite frequent) and went all out. But the  
HRT's master chief warrant officer also knew how good Maya really was, with a  
weapon and without. She wasn't too worried.  
  
Sugoi nurses her son nearby, gazing out the window as one of the five  
cyber-hackers from Mensohn, the ponytailed Libina, braids her hair. Every  
once in a while, Libina would ask her if she needed anything. Sugoi refuses;  
she needed to keep her mind and body awake over the next few hours. Why was  
Priss plunging into an unknown situation without any decent reconnaissance  
before hand?  
  
Score's bondmate, Rabby's twin sister Sandy, sits nearby, another of  
the cyber-hackers, purple-haired Winba, asleep in the crook of her arm. Why  
did Score agree to go with her sister on this damned thing in the first  
place?! Sandy was more than happy that Score had chosen engineering than  
follow her sister into the Navy; it meant that the only life-threatening  
situation she faced these days was engineering accidents. But here she was  
being what she was first born to be. Sandy sighs, then gently kisses Winba's  
hair, eliciting a curious stare from the young girl. Sandy smiles, her eyes  
glistening. Winba nods understandingly, then embraces her. She was afraid  
for them, too.  
  
Mizuho relaxes in the cafeteria, eating her breakfast. Tina had no  
bondmate, so the EMRU chief volunteered to be there in case she was the one  
who needed *tre'cha* to be done. Mizuho sighs. Tina was still weak in her  
left eye; even if she wasn't in the maddening world of Gladiator combat, that  
could be exploited if someone was quick enough to notice it. Sighing, she  
sips her shake. Hopefully when this was finally over, Tina could go back to  
pursuing the person she wanted as her permanent mate.  
  
Anri lays in bed, gazing at the deckhead. The gentle hum of the  
ship's reactors and the engines flows into her ears, but she pays it no heed.  
She wasn't in the mood to cook dinner anyway; when Sylvie got back, she'll  
probably be bone-tired and want to crawl into bed as soon as she could.  
  
Minako relaxes on the flight deck, watching the pilots and flight  
crews work over their Gladiators. She wanted so much to be in her Warsuit  
right now, her squadron right behind her, blazing a path for Ami and her  
friends to go in and settle business. But there was no way the Vosians would  
ever accept Sagussans overtly attacking a major religious enclave, even if  
some of their members had gone too far in espousing their beliefs...way too  
far.  
  
Ayaka relaxes in the ship's computer room, pouring through the files  
she downloaded from the cyber-couriers, the third of them, green-haired  
Imonba, sitting beside her. It was all here. Names, dates when they were  
"removed" from parental custody for the good of the state, names of immediate  
relatives and place of residence at time of the "removal," school they went  
sent to. Not just for Camp Mensohn, but for ALL the hunter schools! With a  
flick of her finger, she sends it to a dozen locations, including the Vosian  
Central News Service and Tere'na Compudata (you never could tell if there was  
an agent for the Fire of Heaven in the receiving rooms ready to delete the  
data on recognizing it). She leans back. Good to keep busy; it kept her  
from worrying too much about Angel.  
  
Kilsur sits in his bedroom staring at the letter he had prepared for  
his parents. His parents! They had been living on Colony Eight all this  
time, never knowing what happened to either of their sons. A quick  
cross-check had revealed no other siblings; chances are if there were any,  
they'd've had the right stuff to be forced into becoming hunters, too. He  
sighs. How do you introduce yourself, much less a brother who was now dead  
and a total stranger to you, to parents you never knew you had?  
  
Kuinba sleeps nearby, electing not to panic too much. She had  
suspected that her parents were long gone and had verified it not an hour  
before; they, from Colony Forty, had been killed in the last battle for that  
world, which was the prequel to the invasion of Vos itself. Besides, Catty  
was safe aboard the ship and Lufy was too well-skilled and stubborn to die.   
She still would love to go down and deliver some personal justice of her own.  
  
Tulnba and Ayu work busily in sick bay helping Catty prepare.  
Already, they had gone right to the bondmate stage, the nurse's knowledge  
pouring into the hunter's mind. The happy smiles on their faces belied their  
own nervousness; even though they weren't related to the people planetside,  
they were friends and would need support in case the worst happened.  
  
Yolchong lays blissfully in the crook of the fourth cyber-courier, a  
reddish brown-haired girl named Terunba. She would be unofficially "adopted"  
by Lufy when they got back to Sagussa. That was okay to Yolchong; it was love  
at first sight when she saw her emerge from her mineshaft prison. Terunba  
didn't know what to do; there was a four-year age difference between her and  
Lufy's eldest and with Yolchong discovering all the nice things about being a  
woman, Terunba wondered if she wasn't going to get it more ways than one from  
her mother in case an indiscretion or two occurs.  
  
Mihagh also had sought the comforting arms of another: the last of  
the group pulled from that mineshaft, hazel-haired Nokanba. While she was  
quite pretty and certainly would catch her interest in a few years, Mihagh  
wasn't interested in exploring such things just yet. She was now trying not  
to cry. Warsuit pilots didn't cry! Warsuit pilots were brave and strong!!  
Warsuit pilots always showed a face of granite when facing trouble!!!  
  
Tell it to her eyes and heart.  
  
"Cry, Mi-chan."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Cry, Mi-chan," Nokanba stares at her. "It's okay to cry."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why? Aren't you scared about your mother?"  
  
"Mom's just doing her usual thing."  
  
"If she was my mom, I'd be very scared."  
  
Mihagh stares at her. "R-really?" she sniffs.  
  
"Hai," Nokanba nods. "It's okay to cry. I bet even the best Warsuit  
pilots cry when they're worried about someone they love."  
  
Mihagh's lips tremble, then her control breaks as she buries her face  
in the older woman's chest. "M-m-mommy..."  
  
* * *  
  
Daltos Island.  
  
"Mi-chan...?"  
  
"Luf, you okay?"  
  
Lufy smiles at Maya. "Nah. My baby's learning that it's okay to be  
human even for Warsuit pilots."  
  
"I wouldn't be caught dead inside one of those things," the sniper  
shoulders her modified FAPR. "One missile or grenade in the right joint and  
you're landshark bait."  
  
"True," Lufy nods, then scans around. They had beamed down some  
distance from the small island's largest city and cultural centre for an  
initial reconnaissance before penetration. Once they were spotted, their  
most visible attribute...the tattoos on their right cheeks...would spread the  
alarm. The presence of nine of Yehisril's dreaded Most Dangerous Soldiers on  
a Vosian island where the local faith espoused that the natives were the  
strongest beings in Creation would not be a peaceful one.  
  
Makes for interesting living.  
  
"What's the plan, Princess?" Priss looks at her.  
  
Lufy smiles. Her party. "Pri, go ahead. Maya, left flank. Syl,  
right flank. Tee, you're tail-end Charlie. Let's go."  
  
Tina, Maya and Sylvie fade into the forest as Priss leads the  
advance. Wordlessly, the rest fall into line, Lufy finding herself in the  
middle. That annoyed her. Then again, the traditions of their ancestral  
world were playing a role in today's action. Lufy was the only *pirpirsiw'r*  
in history to have been a princess. Score was lucky; being related to a  
chief-of- state, she served as Grand Duchess Royal during Lufy's term. Priss  
and Sylvie were bards. Ami was a farmer. Makoto a sage. Angel a courtesan.  
Tina a shepherd. Maya a guard commander. Ordinary people, save for the  
special circumstances of their birth and upbringing.  
  
Within minutes, a psi-flash from Priss warns of civilization ahead.  
The great advantage of being Sagussan...Vosians couldn't track a  
Yehisrite...was their telepathy; were this back in the old days, they'd have  
to stay closer to ensure each was in the other's line-of-sight to receive  
hand signals. This way, they could keep thirty metres between them. The  
others freeze, melting into the forest as they wait for Priss to confirm what  
lay ahead of them.  
  
Kids, Priss reports. Sixteen, young pups. Looks like some  
sort of training for primary school. Around?  
  
Left way clear, Maya reports.  
  
Right side all rocks, Sylvie adds.  
  
Oblique left, Lufy orders. We go around.  
  
They fade into the forest...  
  
* * *  
  
The Shrine of Dali'la.  
  
Elder Seisur grunts as he continues his hard exercise on the nautilus  
machine, imported from Earth. Amazing that the Terrans made such an industry  
on keeping in good physical shape; a fad said to be catching worldwide, much  
to his approval. Good thing they were turning away from steroids, something  
Dali'la frowned heavily on. One's natural attributes were a gift from  
Dali'la; to debase them THAT way was a grave sin before their heavenly Lord.   
After his three hundredth rep, he relaxes, then engages in a warm-down kata.   
Even if he wasn't an active Silent One, he maintained the same morning drill  
he had for three hundred years.  
  
"Elder."  
  
He pauses, then stares neutrally at one of the underpriests. "What  
is it?" he demands.  
  
"The attack on Camp Mensohn launched by your brother failed  
miserably," the underpriest reports.  
  
"I believed it would," Seisur shakes his head. "Dali'la will punish  
Yasur and his fools soon enough."  
  
"There is more, Elder."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The Sagussans uncovered information pertaining to all the Hunter  
Corps survivors, including family relations. It's now out on all the news  
services, transmitted from their ship. Yasur's agents were unable to stop it  
from reaching the authorities; the outpouring was too sudden, too fast."  
  
"Indeed?" Seisur hums, then purses his lips. "Now, what can be done  
about that...eh?"  
  
He tenses, feeling...something. Not his tracking powers detecting  
the mental emanations of another...but a subtle shift in the life energy  
patterns around him. One of the most wonderful things the Dali'lans obtained  
from the pagan Yehisrite warrior-women all those years ago was the knowledge  
to sense the life energy around them. It took years of hard work to master  
such a necessary survival skill...you had to be a priest to understand the  
gift well...but when you did, the barest movement of anyone at a distance was  
child's play to detect.  
  
You hardly needed tracking skills with that.  
  
"Elder?"  
  
"Visitors."  
  
"Who?!" the underpriest tenses.  
  
"Nine altogether," he closes his eyes, reaching out with his more  
active senses and finding nothing. "Masked brainwaves."  
  
The underpriest pales at the implications. Yehisrites were forbidden  
to come to Daltos in reprisal for that old edict and they were too  
honour-bound to disobey it. That spelt one thing. "The Sagussans wouldn't  
dare...!" he sputters.  
  
"Wouldn't they?" Seisur muses. "Think about it, son. One of their  
number has just engaged in a thorough quest that led them from Sabaku to  
Colony Twenty-six to Mensohn...to here."  
  
"Who told you that, sir?"  
  
"Elder Olnba did," Seisur smiles. "We may be of different faiths,  
but she sees no threat in passing on information. Would you care to know why  
this quest came about?"  
  
The priest nods eagerly. The elder tells him. The younger man then  
crosses his arms as he contemplates Seisur's words. "That makes no sense,  
Elder. Why engage in such a thing when not more than a decade ago, the  
Sagussans went out of their way to hunt the Mikado's forces down...?" he then  
blinks as realization dawns. "The woman in question was formerly Yehisrite."  
  
"Exactly. Her name...is Lufy. Or as she was known in her first  
life...Hivpira of Falcros."  
  
"PRINCESS Hivpira?!!"  
  
"Yes. With her came Makoto...or Sage Izripra of Varakos, one of the  
last generations of *pirpirsiw'r*...and Priscilla...Gilpizra of Falcros in  
her first life, a wandering bard...and two of their bondmates, Doctor Catty  
and Mie Seikou."  
  
"This is an honour-quest, then," the underpriest muses.  
  
"As the Yehisrites themselves would say it; even if they are now  
Sagussan, much of their previous lives influences them."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Let them find my brother's base...and stay clear of them," Seisur  
muses. "They are here to deal with murderers, not peaceful parishioners. The  
Fire of Heaven has brought too much shame on those who follow Dali'la's ways.  
It is time for He to judge them."  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
* * *  
  
We've been marked.  
  
Not bad, Lufy smiles admiringly. Who, Syl?  
  
I figure he's the high priest of this place, Sylvie muses as they  
relax outside town. Nice of him to oblige us by pointing us right to the  
slimebags. We do his dirty work for him.  
  
What say we make them all suffer? Maya growls.  
  
Cool it, Maya, Lufy frowns. We're here for the Fire of Heaven,  
not the normal Dali'la folks...even if they do allow this to happen right in  
plain sight.  
  
We'll just have to drop a hint about it to Hessur when it's all  
done with, Ami chuckles.  
  
Door's open, Score muses. Rude not to go in.  
  
*En,* Lufy muses as they move out...  
  
* * *  
  
The Shrine of Fire.  
  
Yasur, priest of Dali'la and Champion of Heaven's Fire (the title  
bestowed to the leader of the Fire of Heaven) prays before his personal  
shrine. It was an exquisite bronze masterpiece, one that took him years to  
sculpt, showing a well-honed couple holding the torch of victory over broken  
aliens underfoot. Vos' victory over all the lesser races. Closing his eyes,  
he allows the heat from the many torches to warm his body, burn away what  
impurities may still be within his soul so that he can be a shining example of  
perfection to those around him.  
  
He knew his brother Seisur didn't particularly care too much for some  
of the things the Fire of Heaven did in Dali'la's name. Were it up to him,  
the heretics of the Hunter Corps would just be left to languish in obscurity,  
forever separated from their families and relatives with an impenetrable veil  
of secrecy. Dali'la's punishment for them not destroying the heretic Mikado  
in the first place when he strayed too far from His Teachings, actually  
allowing it to go so far that an ALIEN named Ataru Moroboshi had to be the  
Mikado's judge, jury and executioner. It wasn't enough in Yasur's eyes. To  
allow such beings to run loose would guarantee that their heresy would spread  
like a cancer throughout society, poison the Vosian people against Dali'la.  
  
Cancers were destroyed.  
  
"Elder?"  
  
He blinks, then turns to see his chief underpriest, Sarinba, kneeling  
behind him. "What is it?"  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"The information on the Hunter Corps' survivors; their relatives and  
all...has been released to the public."  
  
Yasur pales. "HOW?!?!"  
  
"The Sagussans discovered that the cache at Mensohn contained  
information on all the hunter schools. They extracted it, then transmitted it  
out to all the news services, plus kept copies for themselves in case we  
intercepted it."  
  
A guttural snarl escapes Yasur's lips. "How dare they...?!" he  
hisses. "And they claim they respect the right of other races to settle their  
own affairs?! What arrogance! It is time for Dali'la to punish these  
creatures!!"  
  
"What will you have us do?!" Sarinba wonders.  
  
"Prepare a force! You will lead it! We shall see how strong the  
Sagussans really are!" he orders.  
  
"As you command," Sarinba bows, then withdraws...  
  
* * *  
  
Sneaking into town was quite easy; just get to the roofs and stay  
there, crouching low to duck anyone from the ground who could be looking up  
as they pass. Not that many people were out this morning, though. Curious,  
but if most living here were Dali'lans, Seisur must've told them to stay  
indoors and not proceed outside. Someone might accidentally shout the alarm  
to ears that would pass it on to the Fire of Heaven. Lufy grimaces. They  
had been dragged into some warped game of ultimate control between Seisur and  
his brother Yasur (oh, yes, they sensed him now, in an underground complex  
near the Shrine of Dali'la) over Dali'la's parishioners. Okay, fair enough.   
Their primary task, the one tacitly approved of by Vos' Chief Minister, was  
to eliminate the Fire of Heaven.  
  
Their secondary task, one the Chief Minister wasn't even aware of,  
was to avenge the crimes committed against the Ancient Mothers.  
  
Against their own flesh and blood.  
  
Found it, Angel reports.  
  
Lufy concentrates, an image of a simple home appearing in her mind's  
eye. Angel now looked inside to see an open trap door leading underground,  
right into the Shrine of Fire. That the only entrance to the place? she  
muses.  
  
Found the second one, Ami calls from across town.  
  
Another house appears in the pilot's mind. Same deal. Into two  
teams, people, she smiles. Let's go.  
  
The nine warriors move in...  
  
* * *  
  
Sarinba stares at the small group with her. About sixty, most  
partially trained, all in good condition. What else remained of the Fire of  
Heaven, about fifty or so priests-in-training plus what families they had,  
were in the next chamber undergoing their daily devotions. She hands the  
members of her group vials of a milky-white substance, allowing them to  
inject themselves. Against the Sagussans, you needed the ultimate edge.   
This was a proven mixture of Red Veil and White Noise, which would dull their  
senses and heighten their awareness to levels that were beyond Vosians. The  
same mixture they had used to take down the best of Osur's fallen disciples  
of the Hunter Corps during the Civil War.  
  
Dali'la would approve because they now had to deal with the  
Sagussans. These were beings said to be raised from the dead using an alien  
genetic regenerative matrix found on their moon Sagurei, then genetically  
transformed. They weren't natural, weren't worthy of life. That nearly a  
fifth of them were born of Vosian women was an extra affront to Dali'la. That  
they happily permitted members of the Hunter Corps to live with them in peace,  
away from their just vengeance, was an even worse affront to Dali'la.  
  
Time to even the scales...  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Sarinba spins around to see nine female shadows standing on the  
rafters, their faces and clothing somewhat obscured thanks to the many torches  
illuminating the main hall. "Who are you?!!" she snarls, hand reaching to her  
knife.  
  
"You took something from our ancestors nine centuries ago," the voice  
coldly replies. "The Sisterhood of Steel has come to take it back...and rid  
Vos of the likes of you."  
  
A weapon barks, a grenade landing in the middle of the crowd. It  
explodes, filling the room with dense smoke as the Vosians gag. Before they  
could brace themselves, their attackers are all over them. Screams fill the  
hall as combat knifes leap out of their scabbards; in close-quarters hand-to-  
hand combat in the middle of a fogbank, firearms were definitely NOT advised  
even if you could sense where all your companions were.  
  
Sarinba tries to get clear, then finds herself grabbed from behind,  
her mind being ripped into by invisible knives as her very soul is torn apart,  
her memories laid bare like an opened book. A scream escapes her as her mind  
disintegrates, her body collapsing to the ground as Lufy looks up to the  
balcony at one end of the hall. Grinning savagely, she sends a telepathic  
signal to her sister, then races to pay Yasur an unfriendly social call.  
  
At the other end, Score drops the hapless fool that was now caught in  
the throes of the garbage in her system with a nose jab that slices into her  
brain, then nodding at her sister, races out to the tunnel connecting the  
Shrine of Fire with the Shrine of Dali'la on the surface. Nearby, Angel  
notices Score taking off, then sensing the engineer's purpose, drills two  
warriors in the head with her pistol before following...  
  
* * *  
  
Above, Seisur smiles as he senses the wild battle going on  
underground. This was good. Very good. His brother was trapped in his  
supposedly "invulnerable" sanctuary, both entrances now probably  
booby-trapped to prevent any of them from escaping to cause trouble  
anew...and in a matter of moments, the Fire of Heaven would all face  
Dali'la's judgement for their betrayal...  
  
Eh?!  
  
He pales as he detects two of the pagan warrior-women storming up the  
third exit from the Shrine of Fire, the one that led into the Shrine of  
Dali'la. What were they coming HERE for?! He then shudders as he senses them  
stop before a room...  
  
No!!! Not THERE!!  
  
Bolting up, he runs for the stairs to the basement...  
  
* * *  
  
Yasur smiles as he hears the sound of combat echo from the main  
hall. How nice of the Sagussans to bring themselves here to face their  
punishment, be dragged before Dali'la for their many crimes against Him.  
Raising his personal combat knife, he concentrates as he injects the mixture  
into his bloodstream.  
  
Lufy turns the corner, then sees the man kneeling before a curious  
shrine. Two possible outcomes could arise from this. She could challenge  
Yasur to a hand-to-hand fight, pit her skills against his and settle it  
honourably. Warrior to warrior. It would be a good way to judge how much  
knowledge the Dali'la had stolen from the Ancient Mothers all those years ago.  
  
She then remembers Kilsur's friends on Colony Twenty-six.  
  
Orinsur.  
  
Cassur.  
  
Her pistol comes up, one bolt lashing out to punch through the back  
of Yasur's head, sending him flying into the shrine! Lufy then draws out a  
bauximite flash-bomb, arms it, then drops it by the priest's feet before  
withdrawing...  
  
* * *  
  
"This is it!"  
  
Score grins as she tenderly pulls the small book from its pedestal.  
While this was a reproduction that had been specially prepared for the Dali'la  
and their warriors, it was still a good sample of the knowledge the Ancient  
Mothers had devised over their time in this life. The knowledge that would be  
Yehisril's by right of its birthplace...but was now Sagussa's by right of  
Yehisril's desire not to deal with such knowledge anymore.  
  
"Lyna..." Angel stares over her friend's shoulder, her hand feeling  
the page as if trying to sense the aura of the wise women who had written such  
words down in the first place.  
  
"I can't believe they got this much," Score shudders, flipping  
through the book. "This is way worse than anyone believed."  
  
"They were too busy fighting for their place here," Angel muses, then  
hums. "Why don't you come in?"  
  
They turn to see Seisur standing at the doorway, a neutral look on  
the priest's face. A touch of uncertainty lurks deep in his eyes. Maybe a  
one- on-one confrontation could go his way; he was in damned good shape and  
was well- experienced. He probably knew of the Sagussan trick of dropping  
their mind- shields to overload a Vosian's tracking powers, thus may have  
devised a way to dull that part of his brain. But not a two-on-one.  
  
Score and Angel exchange looks, then stare at the book in the  
former's hand. She then gazes at Seisur. "The originals."  
  
"Eh?" the priest blinks.  
  
"The stuff your ancestors stole from the graves of ours."  
  
He blinks, then his eyes dart to gaze on the vault to one side of the  
room. Angel looks at it, then smiles. "Thank you."  
  
"You can't take it!" he snarls.  
  
"Oh?!" Score muses. "Look. One of three things can happen here  
right now. If you haven't sensed it, your brother's dead; my sister polished  
him off just now. You can try to fight us, you'll lose that fight and  
probably your life, we take what we want and leave. We'll be prepared to pay  
what political and diplomatic price that could extract from us; our people on  
Sagussa trust our judgement and there are many on Vos who remember what our  
leader did to the Mikado ten years ago."  
  
Seisur trembles. "Or we can obey the exact letter of the Non-  
Interference Directive, you can keep what you have," Score then icily smiles,  
"...and, seeing as we do believe in honesty, we would then feel it right to  
tell the Chief Minister how you and your clerics actually ALLOWED the Fire of  
Heaven to operate from here, go out to murder innocent people when it was your  
responsibility as a Vosian citizen to report a possible crime. As to how that  
affect's your influence in Parliament...I'll let you decide."  
  
He blinks. "Or we take the third way," Score smiles, holding up the  
book, then handing it to him. "You keep this. We take what it was all based  
on, ALL of it, back to Sagussa. You have our silence at your benign  
complicity towards your brother's actions with the Fire of Heaven. You also  
keep that which kept you going all these years. The crime you did to our  
ancestors is resolved."  
  
Seisur blinks, then takes the book. "You drive an interesting  
bargain, Duchess," he muses. "Agreed."  
  
He walks over, then opens the safe. Angel looks inside, then draws  
out the tray of rolled parchments, aged by time but lovingly preserved over  
the centuries. She gazes at Seisur, then nods. It was all there. "Angel to  
'Shinowataru'cha,'" she taps her wrist-comm. "Prepare to beam some documents  
in front of me into the special isolation unit in sick bay. Maximum security  
around it; I'll fill you in on it when I get there."  
  
"Acknowledged, Inspector. Energizing now."  
  
The documents vanish. "Oh, one more thing," Score stares at him.  
"Leave the Hunter Corps survivors alone; ALL of them. Let them have their  
lives and families back; that's all they want. The one GOOD thing you people  
espouse is that Dali'la frowns on people FORCED to obey His ways. Wouldn't  
you agree?"  
  
"And if we refuse?" he stares at her.  
  
"Then we'll be watching you," Score's eyes narrow. "Every moment of  
every day. Every step you make, we'll know about it. If there is one false  
step, one person that is hurt and we trace it back to you or any  
Dali'lan...then you will learn the price one pays for betraying the  
Sisterhood. Let's go, Angel. We're done."  
  
The two leave. Seisur watches them, then restores the book to its  
proper place...  
  
* * *  
  
Days later, Tere'na City, the Hall of the Republic...  
  
"Flightmistress Lufy, come forward, please."  
  
Lufy rises, then bows before the Prime Councillor of Sagussa and the  
Chief Minister of Vos. Sakura drapes the first ribbon over her shoulders,  
gold- trimmed black holding a medallion etched with a replica of Lyna's  
Ascension. "For your gallant action over Earth in defence of our Terran  
friends, for your brave and gallant action at Camp Mensohn and on Daltos  
Island in defence of our Vosian friends as they recover from their tragic  
civil war, the Republic bestows you her highest award for gallantry, the  
Order of Lyna, so that you may serve as an example for others."  
  
The crowd cheers as Lufy salutes her, then allows Hessur to drape the  
red ribbon bearing Lecasur's portrait over her shoulders. "Flightmistress,  
you came to Sabaku shortly after that incident over Earth to seek answers, to  
attempt to bring justice for someone who chose death over betraying the woman  
he recognized or betraying his own kin," Hessur sighs. "That quest  
eventually turned into a quest to bring justice to many of Vos' orphaned  
children, a quest that reminded us that ALL victims of our civil war, even  
those who gave the Mikado their loyalty, must be tended to if we are ever to  
finally heal from that terrible time. To that end, by special order of  
Parliament, I bestow onto you the title of Commander of the Order of Lecasur,  
in thanks for all you've done for us."  
  
"Thank you," Lufy salutes them both over the applause...  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what's happening back home?"  
  
"It's strange, to be honest with you," Hessur muses as he and Hunba  
walk through the crowd. "A day after that thing on Daltos Island, Seisur  
calls me up and pledges the Dali'lans' complete and willing support for  
legislation concerning the Hunter Corps getting what they need to fully  
recover. Once Parliament goes back into session, I think I can ram it  
through the House of Commons and get it signed before next month."  
  
"About time," Hunba muses. "Something tells me that when they were  
there, Lufy and her friends stuck a gun to Seisur's back and made him agree.   
I always knew there was too much collusion between the Dali'lans and the Fire  
of Heaven."  
  
"Can't be proven in a court of law; just a lot of hearsay," Hessur  
hums. "I wonder if I should ask..."  
  
"Don't," Hunba shakes her head. "The *pirpirsiw'r* living here can  
be very tight-lipped when it comes to matters of honour. They must've made a  
deal with Seisur that allows him to keep his hide and pride, but makes him  
leave the Corps survivors alone."  
  
"That's good," Hessur sighs. "It's funny, isn't it?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
Both turn as Lufy and Score come up. "How much our planets have  
influenced each other even as we try to keep our cultures and societies  
intact," Hessur sighs. "The Dali'la taking all those things from your  
ancestors, allowing it to transform them and leading to so much misery.  
Sometimes, I wonder if in the end, there can be a Prime Directive or a Non-  
Interference Directive."  
  
"Laws are made by human beings, Chief Minister," Score hums.  
"They're good guidelines for leading a decent life, but sometimes, they're as  
imperfect as we are. You can't make laws for every occasion. Sometimes, you  
just have to go by what your heart says is right and what experience teaches  
you is the better way."  
  
"True," Hessur muses. "So, what's happened to everyone that came  
with you here, Lufy?"  
  
"Well, Gilsur's shacking up with the Mobius Five," Lufy muses,  
looking over to see the hacker with Kiddy and Lebia. "Tulnba's starting  
nursing school so she can be with Ayu. Kuinba's going to be working with  
Catty in the EMRU for the next while. Kilsur's joining Internal Security;  
that seems to be the place most ex-Corps hunters go to. As for the kids we  
found in that cave under Mensohn, they're just being adopted in...especially  
since my elder daughters have their eyes on two of them."  
  
"Aren't they too young for that?" Hessur blinks.  
  
"You'd be amazed at how fast people mature here," Lufy stares at him,  
then shudders. "Damn scary at times!"  
  
Score and Hunba laugh. "What about you, Oshoi'cha?" the former then  
gazes at her younger sister. "I saw Henra weeping into her brandy across the  
room. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm staying on sabbatical for another year, then I might turn my  
wings in and go into general defence or join the Pathfinders," Lufy winks.  
"There've been times I've wanted so much to hang up the flight suit and forget  
about space dogfights and hand-to-hand combat in weird places. I just want to  
go out, be with the people I love, care for my kids and stop living on the  
damned edge, even if it's just for a little while. You're the lucky one,  
Ashoi'cha; you stayed clear of it altogether."  
  
"Well, it's nice to flex the old muscles every once in a while; I  
train as much as you do," Score smiles. "But believe me, I like building  
maglev trains and ground cars more. It's nice to mould metal for other things  
than a sword."  
  
"Lufy!"  
  
"Yo, Eluza," Lufy turns to greet her former commanding officer and  
her bondmate, then blinks on seeing the fleet shipmistress' rank on Eluza's  
collars. "What in Lyna's name happened to you, boss?! What's with that extra  
bar?!"  
  
"Well, you may be looking at the future Inspector-General of the  
Sagussan Navy," Pony smiles.  
  
"After all, Elle might consider retiring one day soon and Oryuu is  
pretty well seen as the best to take her place; Feb avoids office work like  
the plague," Eluza adds. "Besides, like you, I'm a little tired of putting  
my life on the line in remote corners of the galaxy putting out fires. Being  
closer to home with the mate and kids does have its own rewards."  
  
"Never thought I'd ever see you push paper!" Lufy snorts.  
  
"Who says I'm going to?!" Eluza muses as the three shipmates and  
Score part from Hunba and Hessur, walking over to where the other "Hasei'cha"  
crewmembers were waiting. "If there's one thing that's going to happen in  
this navy of ours, we're going to get field commanders to take some more  
responsibility instead of bucking it up the line to the desk-drivers."  
  
"Oh, if it could only happen," Lufy rolls her eyes, then sees the  
people who, until her children were born, had mattered the most in her life.  
Eluza and Pony, Shildy and Rabby, Spea and Amy, Patty and Rumy, Mie. Catty.  
"So...this is the end, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Patty smiles. "Nothing ever truly ends."  
  
"True," Amy smiles. "A toast."  
  
Glasses are raised. "To R.S.S. 'Hasei'cha,'" the coxswain smiles.  
"She went before her time."  
  
"Hear, hear!" the others raise their glasses...  
  
* * *  
  
Tere'na-korgh...  
  
"How far do we have to go?"  
  
"Not far," Lufy smiles as she and Kilsur walk over the rocky shores  
of the Sogh'haeng near the entrance to the great dome over Lyna's grave.   
"It's forbidden to bury anyone inside the dome itself, so we laid them to  
rest nearby."  
  
"What did you do to the other bodies?"  
  
"Buried the Lannarkites on the planet where they were born," Lufy  
sighs. "As for Tarsur, we ground his corpse up and used it for fertilizer;  
waste not, want not on this planet."  
  
"Hope it doesn't poison the plants."  
  
They laugh, then enter a memory tree grove north of the dome. Kilsur  
had learned that according to legend, the memory tree won its name from Ram  
and Atar after They destroyed Toghmoghbiki. They placed the *mei'na* of the  
innocent victims of Entropy from the Master's keep within the tree, thus  
ensuring that even if the trees died, they would live on through their  
offspring.  
  
Cassur and Orinsur are buried in the heart of the grove, under the  
shadow of a large memory tree grown from saplings taken from the area before  
the Clone Rights War; the species was nearly wiped out in the apocalypse that  
followed. Both graves were simple, as befitting the lonely soldier killed far  
from home and loved ones. A memorial flame burns between the grave markers,  
the only thing separating the two blood-brothers in their eternal rest.  
  
Lufy and Kilsur kneel on the prayer platform at the graves' feet,  
then close their eyes. A quiet chant escapes his lips, a classic Vosian  
lament to a fallen comrade, a brother-in-arms. He then places small bouquets  
of fire blossoms on their graves, a joint present from Cassur's parents  
(Orinsur's were killed in one of the battles leading up to the final battle  
for Lecashuto), the crew of the "Hasei'cha"...and the Special Hunter Corps  
Veterans' League, an intergalactic organization with members on Vos, Sagussa,  
Earth (Mujanba McTavish was the League's president though it was  
headquartered in Lecashuto) and other worlds. A final salute to two comrades  
who's death had brought them such needed healing.  
  
Rising, Lufy then raises her voice in "Book of Days"...then blinks as  
more voices join in from behind her. She smiles as she senses the presence of  
Catty, their children, Score, Kuinba and the "Hasei'cha" crew standing behind  
them...  
  
Her family.  
  
* * *  
  
A year later...  
  
"So why are they calling us together for?!" Lufy wonders as she walks  
into the travel pod.  
  
"Who knows!" Catty shrugs as they, Kilsur (now a detective sergeant  
in Tere'na City) and Kuinba (a child services doctor at T.C.H.'s Natal Wing)  
step aboard. "Hey, everyone!"  
  
"'Bout time you slowpokes show up!" Shildy grins as she pilots the  
pod away from the central work terminal over Sen'sha Seven towards the  
construction yard hovering some kilometres away. "What were you guys doing?!  
A little four-way?!"  
  
"What's this about, Eluza?!" Lufy wonders, ignoring the newly  
promoted shipmistress' barb.  
  
"Search me," the fleet shipmistress shrugs. "All I was told from  
Oryuu and Nagisa was to get everyone together, then take them to Bay Ten at  
the yard. They said it was a surprise."  
  
"Oh, that must be the new interdimensional explorer the Third Fleet  
wanted tested," Rumy nods.  
  
"'Interdimensional explorer?!'" Kuinba blinks.  
  
"Seeing as how there have been occasions when people travel from  
dimension to dimension...our *daimon'cha* has been through that a few times in  
his reckless youth...it was decided that to expand our study of transwarp  
space, we needed a ship that could phase from dimension to dimension if need  
be," Rumy muses. "They've been working on it for five years already."  
  
"Wow!! You think of everything on this planet!" Kuinba hums.  
  
"We do try," Eluza muses. "Ah, here we are!"  
  
The pod steers into Bay Ten, a slip large enough to take on a ship  
the Gatherer's size if necessary. Awaiting them is a sleek destroyer-sized  
craft with extra-large engine blisters and an X-wing configuration ending in  
large sensory pods. She was well armed despite her stated role as an  
explorer; you never knew what you'd run into out there. The crewmates  
whistle in awe on seeing the beautiful design...then a hush falls as they see  
the name.  
  
R.S.S. "Hasei'cha," NDS-707-A.  
  
"We've come home," Lufy smiles.  
  
Minutes later, the "Hasei'cha" slips out of the construction slip  
into the void beyond. On the bridge, everyone relaxes, years of working  
together once again turning them into a team.  
  
Eluza looks around the bridge that was (according to the orders  
awaiting her when they got aboard) hers for the time of the new ship's trials,  
then nods to Amy. "Let's see what she's got!"  
  
"Aye, ma'am!" Amy thrusts the accelerator.  
  
The "Hasei'cha" vanishes into warp...  
  
*** Never The End *** 


	88. Towards the Unstoppable Future (by Mike ...

Towards the unstoppable future.  
  
With only a dream...  
  
In the emptiness of space, a bottle of plum wine floats freely. Its  
target is the hull of a newly-commissioned starship of the Urusian Defense  
Force. Silently and with no friction to stop it, it smashes against the hull,  
its reddish contents uncontrollably spreading over the freshly-painted hull  
like water before flowing off into space, never to touch human lips...  
  
* * *  
  
Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Towards the Unstoppable Future"  
by Mike Smith  
**** **** ****  
Edited by Fred Herriot and E.B. Kushnir  
fherriot@hotmail.com and kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A story based on the series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by  
Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This is the "bridge" story between UY-TSY and UY-TIY and UY20YL. It  
is set three months prior to the UY-TIY story "School's On."  
  
2) Negau Renning was first created for Fred's lemon fanfic "A Remarkable  
Destiny." Irunmei/Numon Kuk appeared in the Tales of the Daishi'cha story  
"Furinkan Spring II."  
  
3) DD - Deputy Director. The parts of the Sagussan Intelligence  
Ministry are Operations (field agents), Plans (overall intelligence  
evaluation) and Support (training, liaison with other departments).  
  
**** **** ****  
  
In the reception area of the spacedock orbiting Toshitto, a large  
crowd made up of political leaders, military personnel and their families and  
friends applaud what has happened. Many of them have good reason to, for the  
name of this Kashin-class battlewagon, last of her class, is the "Koishii  
Moroboshi."  
  
It was difficult for the Urusian Defense Force to use that name.  
Nagaiwakai took immediate objection to it when she first heard it proposed.  
According to Moroboshi Clan tradition, no member of the clan is allowed the  
privilege of having ships or other physical constructs like buildings named  
after her...even if the person was no longer among the living. However,  
strangely both Lum and Ataru overruled their grandmother. Koishii was their  
first child and her loss continued to hurt although ten years had passed  
since the Battle of Uru. Nagaiwakai, not wishing to upset her grandson and  
his wife, relented for the first time in her life.  
  
Still, the ceremony of the ship's christening struck a sad chord in  
Lum's heart. She had attended the ceremony, although her parents said she  
could have stayed at home with Amora, now eleven years old. Ataru had other  
important things to do. Both he and Lum had graduated from teacher's college  
and he was busy looking for a job. They had worked for a time at the  
Ishinomaki Womens' Schools, but with the emphasis of female teachers serving  
the students of the four units there, Ataru was given a subtle hint that he  
may no longer be wanted. Both were bent on quitting, determined to have  
something permanent that would keep them together.  
  
Ataru wanted to attend the ceremony...a first for a man who had vowed  
after the Battle of Uru never to leave Earth again...but he got called in for  
an interview at a place he thought'd never even THINK of being interested in  
him: Tomobiki High School! Ataru, who also had been interviewed for a job in  
Hokkaido, had to back out at the last minute.  
  
*There she goes,* Lum thinks to herself wishfully watching the ship  
leave the spacedock. *The U.D.F.S. "Koishii Moroboshi," named after our  
greatest loss.* Lum looks as the ship, with a skeleton crew, moves out of  
spacedock under control of her thrusters. Lum wonders to herself what would  
have happened if Koishii hadn't been lost with Henry so soon after she was  
born. She would have been the same age as Amora is now and wonders what type  
of girl she would have been. Would she have been as flirty and flighty as  
her half-sister? Or would have been a more independent person like her  
step-sister Reiko? Or maybe she would have been like Junba Miyaki,  
aggressive yet good- natured? Lum computes the possibilities in her mind...  
  
...only to have her concentration broken by her old friend Lan. "Lum-  
chan?!"  
  
"Oh, Lan-chan. What is it?"  
  
Since she married Rei, had three children and lost her youth-sucking  
powers, Lan has calmed considerably from her days of trying to get revenge on  
her "best" friend. Being a few pounds heavier and older, Lan looks at peace  
with herself for the first time in her life. Even Ataru has been on friendly  
terms with her since he helped free Lan of her powers upon learning they were  
killing her. "You looked lost in thought," the Seishin looks concerned. "I  
hope this ceremony didn't bring up any bad memories."  
  
"No, it hasn't," Lum tries to hide it.  
  
"Lum-chan," another woman's voice calls.  
  
It is Oyuki. Oyuki looks the same as she always does. The only  
change is her crown and kimono pattern. Now Queen of Triton, she now sat on  
the throne for which she had a claim since she was born. Still, Oyuki's  
crimson eyes look at Lum with concern equal to Lan's. "Are you okay?" she  
asks softly.  
  
"I'm fine," Lum looks grumpy. "I'm just disappointed Darling  
couldn't come. Noa-chan's too busy on Sagussa to come."  
  
"Well, we all have our lives to continue," Oyuki smiles meekly, then  
changes the subject. "How is your family doing?"  
  
"Fine. Reiko's planning to enter the Young Woman's Academy. Nokoko  
and her brood are busy raising their families. Amora's doing well in  
school...except physical education."  
  
Oyuki covers her mouth to chuckle. "I see," her eyes sparkle  
brightly before turning to Lan. "And your children, Lan-chan?"  
  
"Growing like weeds," Lan groans. "Lin and Len have appetites like  
their father and they're developing powers just like him. Lon seems to be  
taking after me..."  
  
"Now that's scary!" Lum jokes.  
  
Lan looks insulted. "And WHAT is so scary about that?!" she asks.  
"She's very feminine and delicate, like I am!"  
  
Lum and Oyuki refuse to comment. They know Lan may have calmed down  
since becoming a wife and mother, but none of that calmed her chaotic  
personality. Lan shoots an angry glance at Oyuki. "How come a woman who has  
YET to get married and have children is so concerned about OTHER people's  
children?!"  
  
A little snow forms around Oyuki. "You know we Tritonians have LONG  
courting periods as we move past the transformation time," she skilfully  
evades the question.  
  
"Sure," Lan calms down. Oyuki never did give straight answers when  
it came to relationships. "Next, you'll want me to buy candy so I can hear  
the rest of the story."  
  
Before Lum can comment, another face from the past appears. Shutaro  
Mendou walks up, wearing the dress uniform of a Japanese Maritime  
Self-Defense Force officer, commander's rank on his arms. Physically, he  
looks much the same as before, save for a moustache and shorter hair. Mendou  
has had a bittersweet time since leaving high school. He did finally marry  
Asuka but the marriage didn't last five years before a formal divorce  
occurred, but the marriage did produce an heir for Shutaro in his son,  
Tetsubou. After entering the Urusian Defence Force Academy after his time at  
Eta Jima, Shutaro has risen through the ranks quickly, becoming first officer  
of the "Koishii Moroboshi" faster than any officer, Oni or otherwise, in the  
history of the U.D.F. Still, the loss of Sil Dedron is a heartbreak which  
continues to hurt the young senior officer. "How are you, Lum-san?"  
  
"Darling and I are fine, Shutaro," Lum replies politely. "Darling  
couldn't come today because he has a job interview."  
  
"I see," Mendou gets a sly smile on his face that Lum catches  
immediately. The commander puts his arm around her slim waist gently. "Then,  
we're alone..."  
  
Lum zaps him. Not enough to harm him, but enough to tell him he had  
gone far enough with his womanizing ways. "I see you haven't changed much  
since Darling and I got married."  
  
Mendou takes the hint. "I see you still love Moroboshi," he  
snickers. "You know I'd never make a married woman cheat on her husband.  
Besides, I still miss Sil-chan."  
  
Lum suddenly feels sorry for the scion of the Mendou Clan. Sil had  
been gone since before Nassur and Benten had gone missing and still he pines  
for her, even after the short time they had together. According to rumours,  
that pining had been one of the factors which helped end his marriage with  
Asuka. "How's being a first officer in the U.D.F. treating you?" she changes  
the subject.  
  
"Oh, fine," Mendou replies politely. "I was surprised they assigned  
me to the 'Koishii Moroboshi' when her shakedown ends. With all that's  
happened between our two clans, it's rather ironic that a Mendou is serving on  
a ship named after a Moroboshi."  
  
"As someone we both once knew would say," Lum holds her hands in a  
prayer mode, "...it's fate!" Everyone chuckles. "Still, you'll be coming  
back to Earth to visit your family?"  
  
"Yes," Mendou courtly kisses her hand. "Perhaps I'll come to visit  
you. Or better yet, you and Ataru could drop around at the mansion sometime  
to celebrate my promotion?"  
  
"Perhaps," Lum sighs. "As long as you really mean that Darling is  
invited as well!"  
  
They both laugh together then Mendou leaves to mingle with some  
senior officers. Lan and Oyuki also move on to talk with other guests. Lum  
returns to looking out of a nearby porthole at the endless black sea of space.  
Her thoughts return to happier days when she had just immigrated to Earth and  
all she had to worry about was keeping Ataru away from other girls. Despite  
the coming of the *saikoo jinseijitsu* and the problems between her and  
Nagaiwakai, those were happy days...when she was young and innocent.  
  
Then she remembers two people who she never got to say good-bye to.  
Nassur and Benten were among Lum's closest and dearest friends. No matter  
what happened between Lum and her Darling, they were always there to help  
her. She would help them when she was needed in turn. Over ten years had  
passed and all that is left of both of them are the Vosian-Ipraedies hybrids  
they adopted and their daughter, in turn adopted by Shinobu Miyaki. Deep  
down, their losses hurt Lum as much as the loss of Koishii. "I never got to  
say goodbye," Lum says quietly to herself.  
  
"Say goodbye to whom?"  
  
Lum turns and sees a thirtyish Oni woman wearing a tiger-striped one-  
piece bathing suit and knee-high boots. Her long, hip-length hair hangs  
loose, making her look more like a teenager than an adult. Looking at her,  
Lum immediately feels as if she should be on her guard. "Who are you?" Lum  
asks immediately.  
  
The girl blushes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lum-sama," she giggles. "We've  
never met. My name is Lara Skelad...I'm the new Urusian ambassador to Earth."  
  
"Lara...Skelad?" Lum picks through her memory to find out where she  
has heard it before. "Weren't you also working on the Alliance Negotiation  
Committee?"  
  
"I was a minor official for that," Lara smiles, outwardly flattered  
Lum had remembered her name. "My father was very important in making sure the  
Treaty was signed."  
  
The treaty Lara speaks of is the Earth-Uru Alliance Treaty which  
formally formed an economic, social and military alliance between the two  
worlds. While the treaty allows both planets to develop their own  
governmental systems and make their own relationships with other worlds, it  
encourages economic and military aid as well as cultural exchanges and open  
immigration between them. The treaty was signed shortly after the Battle of  
Uru and was ratified by both the United Nations of Earth and the United  
Tribes of Uru...with the blessings of Sagussa.  
  
"I see. How is your father?"  
  
Lara looks sad. "He died years ago, I'm afraid," she sighs. "A  
stroke killed him."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Lum frowns. "You have my sympathy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Amora appears beside her adoptive mother. Looking like a miniature  
Elle with dark brown hair instead of strawberry blonde, Amora wears a cute  
Earth dress of frilly pinks and whites which flatters her skinny form. She  
also wears a white headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Mom,"  
Amora looks excited for some reason. "I just saw the cutest boy..."  
  
Amora looks at Lara and stops talking as if she had been just scolded  
to stop. "Oh, you must be Reiko," Lara tugs on both of Amora's cheeks.  
"You're a real cutie!"  
  
"I'm not Reiko-onee-chan," Amora groans, disliking having her cheeks  
pulled in such a fashion. "She's my sister. I'm Amora!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Lara blushes. "I should have known better. You don't  
have any bumps on your forehead like Noukiites do."  
  
"How could you make such a mistake?" Amora asks wondering what could  
have possessed Lara to mistake her for a Noukiite.  
  
"I'm Lara Skelad, the Urusian ambassador to Earth," Lara smiles at  
Amora. "Pleased to meet you, Amora Moroboshi."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Amora replies.  
  
Lum watches Lara and Amora shaking hands, suddenly suspicious. It  
was as if Nassur was still looking over Lara as if she was a member of the  
Mikado Marines instead of an Urusian ambassador through her eyes.  
  
"I'll be staying at the new embassy in Tokyo," Lara turns back to  
Lum. "Maybe someday, I'll come visit your house and meet the rest of your  
family."  
  
"Perhaps," Lum shrugs. "But, I have to take a 'rain-check' on that  
because Darling and I are looking for steady work. In fact, he's being  
interviewed for a job at our old high school, Tomobiki High School, as we talk  
to each other."  
  
"That's nice!" Lara says vaguely. Then she brightened with, "Should  
he get the job, we'll be practically neighbours then! I cook great  
traditional Oni meals, I'm told. Well, I've gotta mingle! See you!"  
  
Lara then rushes off. Amora looks at her strangely. "That's weird."  
  
"I was thinking the same," Lum sighs.  
  
"Don't be surprised," a voice muses.  
  
Lum and Amora turn to see a red-haired, green-eyed Oni walk up,  
dressed in a beautiful gown. "Numon-chan!" the former embraces her. "How are  
you?! Where's Negau-onee-chan?"  
  
"Busy at the Agency," Numon Kuk sighs, sharing a knowing looking with  
her fellow Oni. "She apologizes for not being able to get out here to see  
you. It has been a while..."  
  
"Since I played matchmaker for you two."  
  
"Aye," Numon sips her tea. "Watch your step around that one, Lum,"  
she nods at Lara.  
  
She heads off. Lum returns to gaze on the ambassador. *Why do I  
feel so suspicious of Lara? I don't even KNOW her. What did Numon-chan  
mean; damn, I wish I could get the chance to talk to her more. No! Carmen  
and Eluza wouldn't forgive me if something happened...not to mention what  
Ranma and Akane would do. Oh, Lyna, I hope things are going better with  
Darling on Earth...*  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru Moroboshi walks to Tomobiki High School. It is late afternoon  
and the streets of Tomobiki are busy with shift changes and students going  
home from school. Ataru, dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt and  
black tie with a small gold phoenix printed on it, had changed little since  
he first left this town. His beard is gone, but the moustache still remains  
in place, making him more mature. His hair, once in a ponytail, is short and  
off the collar. Now that he is a teacher, he had to look the part.  
  
As he walks down the streets, Ataru's mind returns to his days  
growing up in Tomobiki. He remembers being tagged the "Snapping Turtle Third  
Grader" by the local high school girls because he always held onto their  
skirts when they came home from school. He later became "Ataru the Hugger,"  
a sex- crazed moron who would do anything, no matter how weird or dangerous,  
to date a cute girl. Such actions, though influenced by the *saikoo  
jinseijitsu,* brought a lot of shame to both him and his family.  
  
But, Ataru remembers the good things about living in this town. He  
had found love here. First Shinobu, whom he met in school shortly after his  
parents moved here. Then Windy, before meeting his wife Lum. Ah, what  
bittersweet memories they were!  
  
Still, Ataru harboured doubts about getting a job at Tomobiki High  
School and moving back here. The last year he lived in Tomobiki was FAR from  
happy. He was tormented viciously by his classmates, his mother and just  
about everyone in the town. Even Lum was getting to be a problem with the  
appearance of Nassur, then his adopted daughter Hazel coming to visit. Then,  
the *saikoo jinseijitsu* broke loose and more or less, that ended it.  
  
Even after he and Lum graduated from Tomobiki High School, there were  
further bad feelings. Jariten, Lum's cousin, became a student of the school  
and though he never burnt the place down with his flame breath, he did lose  
someone very close to him. Ataru remembers Minami Michini as she grew up  
when she and Jariten would visit Oshika regularly. She seemed to tame the  
Oni boy down a lot more than any other girl. To top that, she grew into a  
beautiful young woman with a passion for motorbikes and racing.   
Unfortunately, that was to be an unlucky combination for her. Ataru  
remembers the shock on Jariten's face when news of Minami's death was  
released. At the funeral, Jariten had the same look on his face he noticed  
Nassur had at Cinba's funeral years before. Her casket was closed for obvious  
reasons, but Ataru had always felt she did not deserve to die before her  
time.  
  
Then the sound of a group of motorcycles' brakes bring him out of his  
self-imposed remembrance. He sees three young men, all dressed in black  
leather jackets with the characters for NERIMA TORANOTENSHI BOUSOUZOKU on the  
back and faded blue jeans, surround a cute, well-endowed Japanese girl  
dressed in a tight mini-skirt and a sleeveless top, with their motorcycles.   
Ataru also notices the street immediately clearing of people as the three men  
dismount and walk up to the girl.  
  
The girl, now noticeably afraid, holds her school books up close to  
her chest. Her long black hair has a slight curl to it, making her look more  
mature. Ataru feels upset when one of them, a heavyset one with sunglasses  
and a crew cut, grabs the girl from behind and holds her arms so she can't  
escape. Another, a tall, thin one with pencil-thin mustache and curly hair,  
rips the girl's books out of her hands and drops them to the pavement. "This  
ain't classtime, chickie!" he yells at her.  
  
The remaining one, the leader, is seven feet tall with the  
musculature of an Arnold Schwartznegger. His hair is in a dovetail and his  
face is scarred from numerous knife fights and acne. "You're a cutie," the  
leader looks the girl over and admires her assets. "Let's see what you look  
like without the top!"  
  
The tall goon immediately unbuttons the girl's top. The girl offers  
no resistance despite the noticeable fear in her eyes. Finally, she stands  
there with her top open and showing her bra to all three of them. They look  
impressed. "Wow!" says the tall one. "You're stacked! How old are you?"  
  
"T-twelve," the girl stutters nervously.  
  
"You look like you're sixteen!" the leader humphs. "You're perfect  
for a photo spread on our kiddie-porn website!"  
  
The girl then begins to struggle when she hears the words "kiddie-  
porn." "Let me go!" she demands to the amusement of the goons, sadistically  
delighted at her useless struggles for freedom. "I don't wanna have nude  
pictures of myself on the 'Net!"  
  
Ataru could take no more. Noticing no policemen around, he decides  
to stop them himself. "Hey!" he yells at them, causing them to momentarily  
stop their sick teasing. "The girl said to leave her alone!"  
  
The leader turns towards Ataru and doesn't look impressed by the  
sight of him. "Fuck off, salaryman!" he humphs. "This is Toranotenshi  
territory!"  
  
"THIS IS TORANOTENSHI TERRITORY!!!!" the other two chant  
automatically. "YEAH!!!! THIS IS TORANOTENSHI TERRITORY!!!! YEAH!!!! YA  
WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!?! YEAH!!!!"  
  
Ataru is not impressed. He had heard of the Nerima Toranotenshi  
Bousouzoku. They were an up-and-coming gang who were recently broken up by  
the police weeks ago after holding the town in terror for a few months  
shaking down shopkeepers and selling porn and drugs according to the  
newspapers. Most of their members are now serving long jail terms or had  
gone into hiding. "I thought the cops broke you guys up," Ataru replies.  
  
"They didn't get all of us!"  
  
"THEY DIDN'T GET ALL OF US!!!!" the other two yell. "YEAH!!!!  
DIDN'T GET ALL OF US!!!! YEAH!!!! WE'LL RISE AGAIN!!!! YEAH!!!!"  
  
The girl eludes her captors and runs up to Ataru. "Onii-chan," she  
sobs. "They wanna use me for their kiddie-porn! And after, they're gonna  
kill me!!"  
  
Ataru looks at the girl sympathetically. Barely into puberty, no  
matter how developed she already is, and has her whole life ahead of her. She  
shouldn't have to worry about having her body abused and her dignity destroyed  
by some paedophile and his slimy friends. "Oh, they are, are they?" Ataru  
hums. "I never liked kiddie-pornographers!"  
  
"Wanna make something?!" the leader pulls out a switch blade. "Let's  
give him a taste of what happens to anyone who bothers us!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!" the other two pull out their switch blades. "LET'S GIVE  
HIM A FIGHT!!!! GIVE HIM A FIGHT!!!! YEAH!!!! YEAH!!!!"  
  
Ataru shoves the girl behind him. "You really DON'T know who I am,  
do you?" he neutrally gazes at the three bikers.  
  
"It's a little late for introductions!" the leader makes a stab at  
Ataru...  
  
...and six seconds later, all three goons lay broken and bloodied on  
the pavement thanks to Ataru and the abilities he inherited from his Avalonian  
sister Negako. "They wouldn't even give Amora trouble," he dusts himself off.  
  
The girl is awestruck at the man who had beaten up three members of  
the Toranotenshi and not even mussed up his hair. "Y-you saved me!" she hugs  
him. "Oh, thank you!!!"  
  
Ataru looks taken aback by the girl's hug. "It was nothing. I'll  
call the cops and they'll take care of them for you." He looks into the  
girl's eyes. *Her face is pretty, a young Sakura Ozuno...* he thought. Her  
eyes are filled with open adoration for him. "We should call your parents,  
too."  
  
"I was going to meet my mom at her workplace," the girl gets a hold  
of herself. "She works at Tomobiki High School."  
  
Ataru is surprised. "Tomobiki High School?!" he smiles. "I'm going  
there for an interview. How about I escort you there, in case these goons  
have friends?"  
  
The girl nods. "Then, let's go!" Ataru leads the girl away. *Now,  
if only the girl didn't look so familiar...*  
  
* * *  
  
After giving their statements to the police and watching the  
paramedics take the motorcycle goons away, Ataru and the girl continue on the  
way to the high school. While they walk together, Ataru notices the girl  
holds his arm as if he is her boyfriend. *She doesn't know I'm married.* He  
looks at his wedding ring. *Lum would go crazy if she saw me with this  
jailbait!* Yet, Ataru couldn't get the thought out of his head over how this  
girl looks so familiar to him.  
  
Finally, they both enter the front gate of Tomobiki High School.  
Ataru notices the school has changed little since he was a student. It's  
almost empty as the last of the staff and students return home for the day.  
"So," Ataru turns to the girl. "Your mom's a teacher here?"  
  
"Sort of," the girl giggles childishly.  
  
"I take it the principal's office is still in the same place."  
  
"Yup."  
  
As they enter the school, in the principal's office, Sakura Ozuno  
sits behind her desk impatiently watching the clock. "He's late," she snorts.  
"NOT a good sign!"  
  
Sakura had cut her hair shorter and it's peppered with grey. Her  
dress is more modest, as reaching her mid-thirties and a few extra pounds on  
her hips began to take their toll on her beauty and her position at the school  
demanding a certain level of decorum. While still a Shinto priestess, Sakura  
seems equally as comfortable as a school principal as she was as school nurse.  
  
Ataru enters her office. Sakura stands and smiles. "Oh, you're here  
finally," she nods. "Both of you! I see you didn't waste time picking up  
someone again, Seiteki."  
  
Ataru is surprised that Sakura knows the name of the girl on his  
arm. "Seiteki? You know her name?" he asks Sakura.  
  
"She should," Seiteki smiles coyly. "She's my mom!"  
  
Ataru falls over in surprise. "I knew she looked familiar!"  
  
With a snort, Sakura sits down to looks at Ataru's resume. "Trying  
to pick up my daughter won't guarantee I'll hire you, Moroboshi!" she sternly  
announces.  
  
Ataru immediately takes a seat in front of Sakura's desk. Even  
though he knows Sakura, she STILL outranks him and the economic future of his  
own family depends on him getting a job here. "I wasn't trying to pick up  
your daughter," Ataru retorts. "We met over some goons called the  
Toranotenshi."  
  
"I see," Sakura turns towards her daughter. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah," Seiteki smiles. "You should've seen him, Mom! He beat up  
those goons like he was making okonomiyaki!"  
  
"I understand. But, since Moroboshi-san is to be interviewed by me,  
why don't you go wait somewhere else until we're done."  
  
"But, I wanna stay with Onii-chan!!!"  
  
"You'll be a bad influence..."  
  
"I WANNA STAY WITH ONII-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"Er...I don't mind," Ataru looks meek.  
  
Seiteki sits on Ataru's lap and begins to hug him lovingly. "It's  
settled," she coos as she kisses him. "I stay with Onii-chan!"  
  
Sakura stares coldly at Ataru. Soon, he is covered with snow. Even  
frost comes out of Sakura's mouth. "Okay, you can stay! But, please calm  
yourself, Seiteki!"  
  
"Y-you m-mean s-she a-always l-like t-this?" Ataru shivers.  
  
"She's rather tame now," Sakura replies, not impressed by how her  
daughter is acting around a person she once thought was the most annoying and  
troublesome idiot she ever met.  
  
Finally, despite Seiteki's behaviour, the interview begins. "I see  
you graduated first in your class," Sakura looks over Ataru's resume. "Both  
Shinobu Miyaki and Koosei Ryooki have put in good words for you."  
  
"My speciality is teaching geography," Ataru speaks up.  
  
"How ironic," Sakura replies. "We have an opening in the geography  
department with the retirement of Takeda-san."  
  
"Takeda-san?" Ataru remembers the teacher's name from his days at  
Tomobiki High School as a student. "Wasn't she Jariten's and Minami's  
homeroom teacher?"  
  
"Yes, she was," Sakura sighs. "They were members of her final  
class. A pity about what happened to Minami. Ten loved her dearly."  
  
"He still misses her," he muses.  
  
"I noticed you and Lum spent time at the Ishinomaki Womens' Schools,"  
Sakura continues.  
  
"I worked at the Junior High School and Lum was at the Girls' Primary  
Academy."  
  
"We can offer Lum a job helping with the exchanges between Earth and  
elsewhere," Sakura nods. "Next year, we're having an increase in the number  
of alien students."  
  
"She'll be pleased to hear about that," Ataru smiles. "Up in  
Ishinomaki, we didn't get many foreign students, let alone aliens. That's  
changing in the Girls' High School and the Young Womens' Academy; Reiko-chan  
has an Oni and a Tritonian classmate now."  
  
"You'll also need to relocate."  
  
"No problem," Ataru smiles. "My parents want to move into an  
apartment. The house is too big for them to live on their own and Dad wants  
to retire from his company."  
  
"Oh, he's still working in the same company?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Yes, he is," Ataru muses. "Everyone is starting to say 'Is he STILL  
here?'"  
  
Ataru chuckles at his joke but Sakura joins in with cold silence  
which quickly ends his laughter. It's obvious that Sakura is going to be hard  
to please like always...and Seiteki wasn't helping.  
  
Ataru remembers his visits back to his former home over the years.  
*Funny how Fate can change things.* Shortly after he married Lum and before  
the loss of Henry and Koishii, Ataru never thought about visiting his parents  
unless it was to kill them. But after Koishii and Henry were lost, Ataru  
began to feel life, despite possessing a 800-year lifespan, was too short to  
spend hating the very people who brought you into it. At first, the visits  
were tense and short, but soon, they became longer and more relaxed. Even  
Nokoko and Mal had come down on occasion with their daughter Katsura.   
Biggest surprise of all was Reiko, who once vowed she'd never acknowledge  
Muchi and Kinshou as her adopted grandparents. Today, most relations between  
the Moroboshi Clan have been repaired...although his mother still on occasion  
moos toward Rishiri-tou.  
  
"As you know, being a part-time teacher is different than full-time,"  
Sakura breaks Ataru's train of thought. "Do you think you can handle a class  
full of teenagers, some of whom are not from this planet?"  
  
Before he can answer, Seiteki kisses him again. "I don't know about  
that," she coos. "But can he handle a little girl like me?"  
  
*THIS is Sakura's daughter?!* he mentally compares the two. Sakura  
is as straight as they come and as long as he has known her, has always been  
that way...even with the stories Koosei had told him when she was at North  
Tokyo High. Seiteki, despite being only twelve and built like a  
fourteen-year- old, is so bold, he begins to feel emotions he long thought  
dormant since he contributed to the Grand Design returning.  
  
"Please excuse my daughter," Sakura groans. "She usually doesn't act  
his way with any boy older than her!"  
  
"Let's play 'jarou-ya,'" Seiteki demands.  
  
"What's jarou-ya?" Ataru asks.  
  
"You really DON'T want to know, Ataru," Sakura groans. "Seiteki,  
DOWN, girl!"  
  
Reluctantly, Seiteki breaks off her seduction of Ataru and sits on  
another chair in the office. "Sorry, Mom," she sighs dreamily as she phantom-  
kisses Ataru.  
  
"W-well," Ataru tries to get his mind back on the interview. "As  
long as they can behave, I'll do my best!"  
  
"I see," Sakura nods. "Well, I don't think there's anything left to  
ask." Sakura stands and offers her hand to shake. "We'll be in touch in a  
week if you get the job."  
  
"Thanks," Ataru stands, bows, then shakes her hand. "I hope next  
time I see you, you'll be my boss!"  
  
"I do, too," Sakura bows. "I think."  
  
"Someday, I'll be your student!" Seiteki coos. "Care to teach me  
some lessons now?"  
  
Ataru blushes before rushing out of the office. *Is that daughter of  
hers for real?! Maybe I'll be lucky and she'll calm down before she gets to  
high school!*  
  
Lost in thought, he misses a step and falls down the stairs!  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
Lum pilots her ship back to Earth. Amora sleeps in the back of the  
ship; the excitement of the day with all the boys finally getting the best of  
her. As she sits behind the helm, Lum barely sees the stars slip by as she is  
lost in thought. The biggest thought which fills her head is Lara Skelad.  
  
Lum had rarely heard of the Skelads. The family's chief focus was on  
economic matters. As one might expect, they were probably rich but, in the  
days of the Union government, they would've had little in the way of direct  
political or military influence. Their power would be indirect because  
someone had to pay the bills the Defense Force ran up and all the other  
things the Imperial Round did when in charge. Still, something within Lara  
seems to put her on edge...like her mentor Nassur would be...when she met  
her. *Nassur- chan...I wish he and Benten-chan were around to find out why I  
feel this way.* Even though becoming a Sagussan dimmed most of the *pe'cha*  
bond between her and her mentor, there are still times she feels...something.  
She couldn't explain it because the feelings changed from situation to  
situation. Sometimes, it was like a little voice telling her to be wary.   
Other times, it was stronger, as if someone was trying to take over her body  
for Lyna knew what purposes when something bad happened. Catty, when Lum  
visited Sagussa last time, stated to her there was nothing physically wrong  
with her, just that she was getting used to the final stages of her evolution  
to becoming a Sagussan.  
  
That was years ago. The feelings haven't disappeared and since she  
met Lara, they appeared stronger than ever. It almost seems like two people  
are trying to contact her.  
  
Why?  
  
* * *  
  
The next day was Sunday. Reiko has gone out on the town with her  
friends while Nokoko and the other Nendo-kata are busy. The only ones in the  
house are Lum, Ataru and Amora, who spends the day as usual: eating chocolate  
and watching television.  
  
Lum always wonders about Amora. Sure, she is bright and intelligent,  
but she is discovering boys (not like Seiteki has). Dressed in loud-patterned  
stretch pants and a white, baggy T-shirt, she looks like millions of other  
Japanese children her age...except for one thing: she eats tons of chocolate  
and never exercises! She should be as wide as she is tall for the amount of  
chocolate she eats and how little she moves (her physical education marks put  
her physical abilities very low in her age bracket). But, Amora is as thin as  
a rail; even her stretch pants are loose on her skinny legs. But there is one  
side-effect from Amora's chocolate mania: she has the worse teeth in all of  
Japan!  
  
Ataru is on the phone talking to Sakura. "Okay, I'll consider  
it...'bye," he says before hanging up and turning to his wife. "Sakura. The  
job is mine if I want it."  
  
"That's nice," Lum smiles. "When will you have to make a commitment?"  
  
"Well," Ataru sits down. "We still haven't heard from that job up in  
Hokkaido."  
  
"You mean the one near Grandma?"  
  
"That's right. It has better benefits and more pay...but, they  
aren't offering you a job like Tomobiki High School is."  
  
"So, you want to live up near Grandma..."  
  
"I want us to be together!" Ataru interrupts. "Shit, Lum, I don't  
want to have us only seeing ourselves on weekends and holidays." He takes Lum  
by the hand and they look lovingly into each other's eyes. "If we move, it  
will be together not apart!"  
  
"I understand, Darling," Lum sighs.  
  
The doorbell rings. "Who can that be?!" Ataru tenses as a familiar  
rush races through his system, then heads to the foyer.  
  
At the door is Shinobu Miyaki and her daughter Junba. "Hello there,  
Ataru-kun," Shinobu gives Ataru a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Ataru," Junba bows reverently to him.  
  
Ataru notices except for the ears, which are tapered, and the dark  
brown hair in a pony-tail, Junba looks like a young Benten. She is dressed in  
a baseball undershirt with PROPERTY OF THE YOMIURI GIANTS printed on it, gym  
shorts, and a Nihon Ham Fighters' baseball cap on her head. She looks very  
cute to Ataru; a rival to his own pair of daughters. "How's little Aiotoga?!"  
Ataru pats her on the head. "Have you been a good child?"  
  
"Yeah," Junba removes her baseball cap.  
  
Shinobu and Junba enter and remove their shoes. Now dressed in a  
cute white dress, Shinobu looks at peace with herself for the first time in a  
while. She had a hard time since her involvement in the Grand Design ended.  
Being both a single mother AND Kyotos' princess was taxing on anyone's  
nerves...not to mention an Ebola outbreak in the Congo three years before.  
These days, she leaves her responsibilities in Kyotos to her grand duchess  
royal, Carona, thus permitting her to concentrate on raising Junba and become  
a school nurse and health teacher. Still unmarried, Shinobu seems to be  
comfortable being a single mother of an adopted child. "Oh, sure you have!"  
Shinobu kids her daughter. "She and Dansei Fujinami have been tearing up  
Onigakkou Public School together!"  
  
Junba blushes. "We've only been beating up bullies, Mom!"  
  
"Just like her mother!" Ataru hides a laugh. "Lum and Amora are in  
the living room." He leads them into the living room. "Lum-chan. Shinobu  
and Junba are here!"  
  
A broad smile comes to Lum's face as she greets her former classmate  
and the daughter of her missing best friend and mentor. "How nice!" the Oni  
woman smiles, then she notices Junba and sadness overcomes her. "B-Benten?"  
  
Junba looks at Lum strangely. "Who's Benten, Aunt Lum?"  
  
Lum tenses. *This couldn't be Benten!* she scolds herself.  
*Benten's been missing for years...but, she looks so much like her!* "Sorry,  
Junba," Lum blushes. "You just look like your mother when she was your age."  
  
"Really?" Junba asks. "Everyone says I don't look at all like my  
mother!"  
  
"Maybe you do," Ataru saves them, "...in some way."  
  
Shinobu turns towards Junba. "Aiotoga, why don't you and Amora-chan  
go out and play while I visit Ataru-kun and Lum?"  
  
"Sure," Junba nods.  
  
Amora nearly falls through the floor in shock. "Do I hafta play with  
Junba? She always wants to play rough games!"  
  
"You need the exercise, Amora-chan," Ataru taps his younger daughter.  
"All you do is sit around, watch TV and eat chocolate! Girls who do that  
get fat and bad teeth!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Before Amora can say any more, she is dragged away by Junba to the  
back door. "C'mon, Amora," she smiles slyly. "Lemme show you what 'Gojira'  
Matsui taught me about swinging a bat!"  
  
"Sports are so ungirly!" Amora yells in protest. "You are a girl,  
ain'tcha?!"  
  
Her protests fall on deaf ears as Junba drags Amora out the door by  
her T-shirt. Ataru and Shinobu then turn to Lum. "Lum, are you all right?"  
he asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"You nearly told Aiotoga that she was adopted," Shinobu looks at both  
of them. "Let ME tell her that someday!"  
  
"Sorry," Lum replies. "But, I've been getting those strange feelings  
ever since I went to the christening."  
  
"What sort of feelings?" Ataru asks.  
  
"I don't know. They began when I met the Urusian ambassador to  
Earth, Lara Skelad."  
  
"Lara Skelad?" Shinobu blinks confusedly. "I'm not familiar with  
that House. But, I heard somewhere that she's the new Urusian Ambassador to  
Earth."  
  
"I'm not familiar with them either," Lum replies. "But, the word  
back home is the family's very rich. They ship all over the place. Anyway, I  
started feeling as if I were in contact with Nassur and Benten."  
  
"But that's impossible," Shinobu blinks. "Both Nassur-kun and Benten  
have been missing for years. All the searches conducted by the hybrids,  
Dakejinzou and Varanko, have been in vain. There's been no evidence over what  
happened to them. Only rumours."  
  
"I know," Lum sits. "But, it's like I know they're alive, like the  
same way I felt after Koishii-chan was lost. Like we're able to contact each  
other at some level."  
  
Ataru looks at Shinobu. "Shinobu, you were *pe'cha* with Nassur," he  
asks. "Do you feel anything like Lum is feeling?"  
  
"Nope," Shinobu replies immediately. "But, I was human when we  
became *pe'cha.* That could make a difference."  
  
"I see," Ataru sighs. "But, if it gets worse, Lum, we'll go see Chie  
or go to Sagussa and get to the bottom of it!"  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum nods.  
  
Ataru turns back to Shinobu. "Now, Shinobu," he asks slyly. "How's  
Junba doing in her job as a batgirl at Tokyo Dome?"  
  
Hours pass and everyone puts aside Lum's feelings in favour of a  
quiet visit. Lum and Ataru are informed of the latest goings-on in Shinobu's  
life...a life getting back together since the loss of so many people she  
loved. Junba soon returns with a semi-conscious Amora, who collapsed after  
fielding only five ground balls a little leaguer could handle without any  
problem. Reiko returned home and the two families then had dinner together  
before Shinobu took Junba o visit her Nendo-kata sister Nintaiko and her  
family.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Lum and Ataru go to bed. Amora, barely able to finish  
her dinner before conking out, snores inside the mess she calls her room.  
Reiko goes to bed after finishing her homework. But, sleep does not come to  
Lum easily this night. Sure, her Darling snores without any concern for  
anything...like he normally does. But Lum's mind is too full of questions to  
permit sleep to take her. *Why do I feel so suspicious of Lara Skelad? Why  
did I react in such a way to Junba? Why was I always thinking about Nassur  
and Benten so much today? Why am I always starting questions with the word  
'why?'*  
  
The questions are endless and the answers evasive as time slipped by.  
It is two o'clock and Lum decides to enter the Dreamscape to take her mind  
off things. Lum hadn't been a regular user of the Dreamscape since the  
Battle of Uru, but she dabbled with it once in a while. Usually, it was  
empty of the other *daishi'cha* owing to the fact they had other important  
things, like building a society.  
  
Entering the Dreamscape, Lum feels different. Unlike her previous  
encounters with this psychic Internet, this time she enters a realm of total  
darkness. There are no signs of anyone nor are there any structures...only  
an endless sea of black...with two large, glowing stars coming towards her at  
warp speed.  
  
Lum looks at the stars and they are as beautiful as anything she  
could imagine. They stop before her and hover like hummingbirds in front of a  
flower. "What...who are they?" she asked herself. All the times she has  
accessed the Dreamscape, she has never come across anything like this before.  
  
"We finally got a hold of you, Lum-chan," one of the stars announces  
in a man's voice which sounds very familiar. "This must mean you have come in  
contact with Lara Skelad."  
  
"N-Nassur...?" Lum gulps upon recognizing the voice. "Is that really  
you? What's going on? How can you access the Dreamscape?!"  
  
"We can't answer that," the other star answers in a very familiar  
female voice. "Because we can't explain it ourselves."  
  
"B-Benten?" she gulps upon recognizing that voice. "But that's  
impossible! You've both been missing for years! I must have stepped into  
Hunba's dream site by mistake."  
  
"You haven't!" Nassur's star announces. "We've always been with you  
and will always be with you...until your dying day."  
  
"We've waited all this time," Benten's star adds, "...to carry out  
our last mission. You have made contact with Lara Skelad. We must stop her  
or else all of what you and Ataru have done will be destroyed!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lum asks.  
  
"We can't explain," Nassur replies. "In the cold, dark place we are,  
we need a body to carry out our mission. It will be hard on you and it could  
cause problems with you and Ataru and your other friends, but we will try to  
be understanding. Will you be that body?"  
  
Lum thinks. Nassur and Benten are in a cold, dark place? But where?  
There are thousands of places like that in the known Galaxy, if not on Earth  
itself...if Nassur and Benten are both still alive, that is. And why are  
they after Lara Skelad for?  
  
"Your mind is filled with questions. We will explain," Benten  
replies. "Look into our light!"  
  
Lum looks into the two stars' light...  
  
...and all hell breaks loose in her mind!  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in our reality, Ataru continues to sleep unaware of what  
has just happened to Lum in the Dreamscape. He doesn't notice a woman's  
shadow appearing over him which has been formed by a body standing in front  
of the light of the moon coming through the window. The voice of Benten  
tries to stir him from his slumber. "Ataru!" Benten says. "Wake up!"  
  
A pillow hits Ataru in the face and he wakes up immediately. Dumbly,  
he looks around for the person who hit him. "Whozzat?" he groggily tries to  
wake up.  
  
"Have we been gone so long that you've forgotten the sounds of our  
voices?"  
  
Ataru's eyes grow big as he realizes who is talking to him. "B-  
Benten?" he gasps. "Is that really you?"  
  
"You remember!" Benten says in her characteristic cynicism. "You  
should, since you tried to kiss me the first time we met!"  
  
Ataru notices the woman-shaped body in the darkness. In what little  
light there is, Ataru can make out few details. The woman has her hair up,  
like Benten normally did. He also could see the glint of something metallic  
across her chest. A chain maybe? But, Ataru could not be sure. He wasn't  
used to being caught off-guard this way since he became a Sagussan and he  
feels both terrified and in awe of what has happened. "I was a different man  
then," he replies. "Where have you been?"  
  
"We don't know," Benten replies. "But we seem to be both still be  
there."  
  
"'We?'" he asks before he feels the barrel of a gun pointed at the  
back of his head. "I-is this some sort of joke?" he gulps, knowing no matter  
what he can do, he cannot dodge a laser beam at this close range. "T-there's  
no need for violence, please."  
  
"Forgive us taking liberties with you, Ataru," Nassur says. "We only  
wanted to test you to make sure you're up to fight what's coming. We thought  
living a life of a Terran had made you soft!"  
  
"Nassur, is that you?" Ataru recognizes the voice of the long-lost  
Vosian. "What are you talking about? What test? What in Lyna's name is  
going on here?"  
  
"Lum has already agreed to help us carry out our final mission,"  
Nassur replies. "Will you do it as well?"  
  
"What final mission?!" Ataru tenses for a counter-attack.  
  
"You must stop Lara Skelad," Nassur says.  
  
"Lara Skelad?" he mumbles. "Who is she?"  
  
"She is someone who will destroy all you have worked to avoid,"  
Nassur replies.  
  
"I see," Ataru nods...  
  
...then attacks. With a back kick, his foot connects with a body. He  
feels the gun moving away. He hears a thump of the body hitting the bed and  
the clunk of the gun landing beside him. Ataru grabs the gun, turns and  
points it at the body laying on the bed. "Living on Earth hasn't made me  
soft, Nassur...or whoever you are!"  
  
"Darling," Lum gasps. "What are you doing? Why are your pointing  
that gun at me?"  
  
Ataru looks surprised to hear Lum's voice. "L-lum?" he turns on the  
nearby light.  
  
When his eyes adjust to the brightness, he sees Lum on the bed and he  
is holding a *qu'f-piaqu'r* in his hand. "W-what is going on?" he gasps. "I  
could've killed you?"  
  
"That's my line!" Lum looks rightly upset. "I couldn't sleep, so I  
accessed the Dreamscape and met Nassur and Benten!"  
  
Ataru relaxes and lowers the musket. "Nassur and Benten never could  
access the Dreamscape!" he replies. "Even if they were still around here!"  
  
"They wanted my help to stop Lara Skelad from doing something bad!"  
Lum frets as what happened to her finally registers in her mind. "But, I  
can't remember what it is!"  
  
"Funny," Ataru sits beside his wife as he scratches the back of his  
head. "Nassur and Benten appeared wanting me to do the same!"  
  
Lum hugs her husband tightly. Ataru can feel her shivers of fear.  
Right, like he was not afraid as well! "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugs. "But, we're going to Chie first thing in  
the morning!"  
  
"Dad? Mom?"  
  
They notice Reiko standing at the door. The Noukiite looks as if  
something had just awakened her and she went to see what it was. "What's  
going on?" she then notices the gun. "Why are you pointing the  
*qu'f-piaqu'r* at Mom for?"  
  
"It's nothing, Reiko," Ataru stows the musket. "Just a bad dream."  
  
"Funny," Reiko continues. "I thought I sensed four people in this  
room but now I only sense and see two!"  
  
Ataru and Lum look concerned. Reiko is both telekinetic and  
telepathic; if anyone was here, she would know. What she claims to have  
sensed only further complicates things. "Do you know where those other two  
people are and who they were?" he asks.  
  
Reiko thinks a moment before giving her answers. "It's real  
strange! It seemed to be Mom's friends Nassur and Benten. They were here one  
moment...then they were gone the next like they were never here!" Reiko  
shrugs. "But that's not right!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lum wonders.  
  
"If they were dead as some people think, they would be facing King  
Muchach, then reborn," Reiko muses. "I guess they must be still alive  
somewhere."  
  
Ataru and Lum look confusedly at each other.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning after Amora and Reiko go to school, Lum and Ataru  
arrive at Chie's shrine in Tsuchiura. The old Shinto priest's shrine still  
looks as intimidating as ever as the couple enter the grounds. Once inside,  
they notice the shrine is as empty as an open field. "Where is Chie?" Ataru  
asks himself. "He said he was going to be here today!"  
  
"I don't know," Lum shrugs. "Maybe he had to be called away for  
something."  
  
Then suddenly, the lights go out and everything goes dark as  
pitch...except for a little light in front of them mirroring a  
horrible-looking face. "You've arrived finally," a voice so gothic, it could  
scare Leonard Cohen, asks. "It's about time!"  
  
"What the...?!!" they scream in horror.  
  
Ataru and Lum hammer the face with a pair of sledgehammers. When the  
lights come back on, they notice the face belongs to none other than Chie  
Budou who was holding a lit flashlight to his face. "I was looking for a  
blown fuse when you arrived," he groans.  
  
"Why can't you look for stuff like that like NORMAL people?!" Ataru  
yells. "You nearly scared us to death...and we're both got 800-year  
lifespans!"  
  
"Sorry," he sighs. "What's the problem?"  
  
Lum explains the situation. After Chie muses about Nassur's and  
Benten's previous inability to access the Dreamscape, Ataru then explains his  
encounter with the missing hunters. After confirming that this is the first  
time this has happened, Chie then inquires about Lara Skelad. "Well," Lum  
tries to remember meeting the ambassador. "She was very youthful-looking and  
flighty...like I was when I first came to Earth. She seemed to be very  
cheerful and happy. Yet, I feel like I should be beating her up."  
  
"I see. You have a 'Lolita Complex!'"  
  
Lum and Ataru fall over!! "That's NOT it!" Lum yells at the old  
Shinto priest. "I'm not attracted to her at all! Do you think I'd want  
anyone outside Darling and Noa-chan?!"  
  
"Thank the gods," Chie sighs with relief. "I thought you were  
getting into something sado-masochistic there!"  
  
"Are you REALLY a priest or do you just act like one?!" Ataru snarls  
back.  
  
"I have to look at ALL the options," Chie replies. "It seems Lum has  
a fixation on her missing friends and this Lara person. Lum, when you last  
met Nassur and Benten, did they mention anything about this Lara."  
  
"The last time we met," Lum tries to remember back to that time long  
ago. "They visited us shortly after the Tag Race to see how Darling and I  
were doing!"  
  
"I remember!" Ataru adds. "Nassur offered to train Koishii-chan in  
kari-fugh. I said she'd be better off training on Sagussa because their  
martial forms more advanced than anywhere else."  
  
"And was he upset about that?"  
  
"Disappointed," Ataru scratches his head. "But, he seemed to accept  
my decision."  
  
"Did they mention anything about their last mission?" Chie asks Lum  
again.  
  
"If I remember correctly," Lum tries to remember. "Benten mentioned  
they were helping the new Urusian government to look for Imperial supporters  
hidden as moles. It seems the Sagussans got the open supporters and didn't  
think to look for the ones who would be hiding behind the scenes."  
  
"I heard about that," Chie nods in remembrance. "The court cases  
made the Recruit Scandal look tame! Something like fifty people were  
convicted of supporting the Imperials either through secret loans or being  
planted as spies inside the Democratic Alliance to report on their  
activities."  
  
"I see," Lum nods. "All of that happened when Darling and I were on  
Sagussa. We were too busy to notice it."  
  
"It's obvious," Chie announces suddenly.  
  
"What is?" Ataru asks.  
  
"We don't know what is going on!"  
  
A cannon goes off and Lum and Ataru faint! "Sometimes I wonder who  
is MORE incompetent, you or Sakura!" Ataru snarls.  
  
"What I can tell you is that the spirits of Nassur and Benten have  
somehow managed to possess Lum's body!" Chie replies.  
  
"Possess?!" Ataru gulps.  
  
Chie pulls out his spirit sensor and points it at Lum. The veins  
flutter freely. "Look. Such a strong powerful aura!"  
  
"Can you do something about it?"  
  
"I'll try!" Chie says before standing up to swing his spirit sensor  
and chant. "Exorcise! Purify! Exorcise! Purify!"  
  
The spirit sensor snaps. "Gods! Their spirits are stronger than I  
thought!"  
  
They notice the light around Lum growing darker and her demeanour  
changes into some sort of mixture of Benten's and Nassur's body gestures.   
"Why are you trying to harm us?" Lum says in a voice that is the mixture of  
all three. "We mean Lum no harm! We only need a vessel to finish our  
mission!"  
  
"What is going on?" Chie asks Lum. "If you are dead, why are you  
trying to finish this mission you talk about?"  
  
"We are NOT dead!" the voices reply. "But, we are unable to come to  
Earth for reasons we don't know or understand! As for our mission, if we  
don't finish this, then millions on Earth, Uru and Sagussa may die!"  
  
"Such high stakes," Ataru gulps. "What must we do?"  
  
"You must stop Lara Skelad," the voices continue. "She is..."  
  
Lum sags. "Her body weakens. We must stop! We'll tell you later!"  
  
"Wait!" Ataru yells to grab his wife before she falls. "Don't go  
yet!"  
  
Lum looks exhausted. "Darling, what happened?" she blinks. "I feel  
like I ran a marathon, then banged my head against a brick wall for the rest  
of the day after!"  
  
"You mean you don't remember what just happened?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I see," Chie nods before turning towards Ataru. "May I talk with  
you somewhere in private, Ataru?" he asks cryptically. "Lum can rest here for  
now!"  
  
In the bathroom, Chie faces Ataru. "This is serious!" the old priest  
doesn't mince words. "Lum is possessed by two spirits so powerful that I  
can't even save her!"  
  
"That's impossible!" Ataru gulps. "Lum has been genetically enhanced  
to be a Sagussan as has I. We can't be possessed!"  
  
"How do you know Sagussans can't?" he asks calmly. "After  
interacting with Sagussans from time to time, I have found them to be a little  
on the arrogant side."  
  
"Arrogant?!" Ataru looks defensive. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They try to use their technology to find answers when they should  
use something else."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Faith," Chie smiles. "Oh, there is a kind of spirituality on  
Sagussa, but when it comes down to the ultimate in faith, they're as  
emotionless about it as they were before they first met you."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"There are things above technology. The Sagussans have yet to learn  
that there are some things even stronger than them."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with Lum?"  
  
"I'll have to see if I can get some alien friends of mine to see if  
they can help Lum," Chie hums. "But for that, I must be able to supervise her  
here as much as possible."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ataru gulps.  
  
"Yes," Chie nods. "Sakura says she offered you and Lum jobs at  
Tomobiki High School but you haven't yet decided on whether or not to accept  
them."  
  
"Well, I want to see what that job in Hokkaido is offering..."  
  
Chie looks Ataru in the eye sternly. "You have seen what happens  
when Nassur's and Benten's spirits take over Lum," he says. "It is easier for  
me to help her here than it is in Oshika or Hokkaido! Understand?!"  
  
"I see your point!" Ataru shivers. "Lyna, you look really scary up  
close! But, I want some other opinions before I make up my mind!"  
  
Chie relaxes. "Understandable!" he nods. "But, don't wait too  
long! Until then," a sly smile appears on his face when there is a small peep  
coming from his pocket. "...I've got to look after my tamagotchi!" He pulls  
out a computer game from his pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
On the train ride back to Oshika, Ataru and Lum sit quietly. They  
are almost halfway home before either of them says anything. "What did Chie  
say?" Lum finally asks him.  
  
"Well," Ataru looks nervous. "He says he'll try to help you. But,  
it won't be easy. So I'm looking for other opinions."  
  
"Why won't you help us, Ataru?" Nassur's voice says coming from Lum.  
"We only want to save lives. Don't you?"  
  
Ataru looks a little rattled by what has just happened. "I do want  
to save lives. It's just that you haven't given us a reason not to think  
you're hurting Lum."  
  
"I see," Benten replies. "There are other people to talk to besides  
that crazy old dork. There's a whole base of them in space."  
  
Lum then returns to normal. "What just happened, Darling?"  
  
"Oh, they possessed you again, Lum!"  
  
Lum looks upset. "Again! *Tcha!* I'd like to know what I did to  
deserve this?!"  
  
"So would I!" Ataru sighs. "Do you still have the number to Home  
Base?!"  
  
"Yes, I think I do!"  
  
"Good," Ataru stands in the aisle. "Now, we can get into the bottom  
of this...!"  
  
Before Ataru can get to the bottom of anything, he is run over from  
behind by a group of passengers led by a young salaryman carrying a bottle of  
an energy drink. "Get a little 'Genki' and do your best!" he sings to the  
tune of a popular commercial jingle.  
  
*What a time for the writers to stick in an obscure pun!* Ataru  
muses...  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, after Ataru and Lum return home, he uses the videophone  
to call Home Base. It has been a long time since Ataru or Lum has dealt with  
Nassur's hybrids...almost since the loss of Henry and Koishii. He had heard  
through the Intergalactic News Network about some of their adventures. For  
the most part, the fifty young Vosian-Ipraedies hybrids are doing well enough  
to bring honour to the two people who risked their lives to librate them from  
Project: Superwarrior. The last of them, Yukio, had earned a name for  
herself as an Executioner in Kyotos, even going as far as becoming an  
earl-countessa in a district close to the principality's capital city.  
  
After going through the e-mail section of Home Base's computer (we  
won't tell you what she programmed as a web page but remember the Emergency  
Medical Hologram?...M.S.), Ataru finally gets hold of Hazel at the office her  
adoptive parents used. She had changed a lot in looks since he had last seen  
her at the Battle of Uru. Now physically sixteen, she has shed most of her  
childish cuteness for the ravishing beauty of an adult. She is also a lot  
heavier than the last time he saw the former feral child, at least by fifty  
kilos. But the excess weight makes her even more attractive than a thin girl  
the same age. Because of this, her green and gold sleeveless uniform is  
stretched to its limit and her kill-belt is tied around one of her thighs  
instead of her ample waist. With the amount of cleavage showing, Ataru could  
agree with Nassur's concerns over her lack of protective clothing on missions  
before he went missing.  
  
"Sempai!" a wide smiles comes to Hazel's face when she looks into the  
videoscreen, then she apologizes for her obesity.  
  
Ataru smiles back. "There's no doubt you're part-Ipraedies! This  
isn't a social call, unfortunately. Do you know anything about Nassur's and  
Benten's last mission?"  
  
"Sensei's and Benten's last mission?!" she hums. "It was for the  
Urusian government. They were trying to find hidden Imperials with influence  
on government policies."  
  
"I know that. Were they looking after someone in particular...like  
the Skelads?"  
  
"Skelads? That name sounds familiar. Let me look it up." Hazel  
turns to a nearby computer terminal and her fingers tap out the request.  
Seconds later, there is a response. "I was right. Sensei and Benten were  
investigating the Skelads who may have been secretly bankrolling some of the  
Imperial Round. According to the last transmission, Sensei and Benten were  
going to Uru with proof of their links when they disappeared."  
  
Ataru feels a chill slip down his spine. Once he knew that, even he  
could figure out that Nassur's and Benten's disappearances weren't accidents.  
They had been set up by someone in the Skelad family. But, why? What did  
they find out that would be so dangerous? "Did you find out what information  
they had?"  
  
"I haven't a clue," Hazel replies with a shrug. "But without the  
proof they had, the case against the Skelads fell apart and they were let free  
after the hearings ended."  
  
"I see," Ataru nods in understanding.  
  
"How's Lum-sensei?" Hazel asks. "Is she all right since Koishii-  
chan...?"  
  
"We still grieve for Koishii-chan," Ataru interrupts. "But, she's  
got another problem right now! It seems somehow, some way, both Nassur's and  
Benten's spirits are possessing Lum and they want to finish their mission."  
  
"Weird! I didn't know Sagussans could get possessed!"  
  
"I didn't know myself! Maybe it's something to do with their  
*pe'cha* bonds."  
  
"I can't recall *pe'cha* bonds doing something like that," Hazel  
thinks. "Usually when the bonded person dies, the link ends right there! A  
non-Vosian would feel nothing, while a Vosian would feel like a piece of their  
brain has been carved out."  
  
"I see," Ataru mentally considers the possibilities, but winds up  
with a headache. "If I need some help, I'll call you!"  
  
"You've got it!" Hazel nods. "But, don't have any chocolate around  
should I come," she pats her stomach. "I can barely get my kill-belt around  
my thigh now!"  
  
"Don't worry," Ataru smiles. "Amora can get rid of chocolate faster  
than a vacuum cleaner around our house!"  
  
After a laugh, Ataru cuts off contact. *If it's not pe'cha, then  
WHAT is it?*  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"You understand now?" Nassur wonders.  
  
Ataru turns. Lum is standing at the doorway. "I'm beginning to,  
Nassur," Ataru nods. "So what's the story?"  
  
Lum sits down, then begins...  
  
Nassur and Benten had found evidence the Skelads were secretly  
financing the Imperials until the Sagussans destroyed the Round. But, what  
they didn't know at the time was the Skelads had been using their wealth from  
the business world to buy influence in the new government. Lara's father,  
Slan, began such influence himself by first having his daughter appointed to  
a key post in the Alliance Treaty Negotiation Committee, formed shortly after  
the last Tag Race. He, then bought off a few "soft" democrats to slowly  
undermine the treaties Earth has with Sagussa.  
  
The reason was simple: have Earth break up with Sagussa, then  
NOTHING could stop the Urusian Empire's return. Even Nagaiwakai and Zephyrus  
are technically helpless against what the United Nations would decree.  
  
With Sagussa isolated, the Skelads would use secretly developed  
weaponry on the planet should they try to protest any break with Earth. The  
weaponry itself is photon-based and designed to transport itself through a  
series of wormholes, rendering the Galactic Barrier useless. Being photon-  
based, the radiation would kill most of the Sagussans immediately upon impact  
in a high densely populated area. The rest would die slowly and horribly from  
incurable radiation sickness. It would also serve notice to the Zephyrites  
that the Urusians meant business.  
  
The logic of this, outside revenge, is unknown. The Skelads are  
among the largest and richest business corporation on Uru with offices  
everywhere in their space and in other parts of the known Galaxy. Their  
corporation is so diverse, there's no way of telling where their weapons  
plants are located or if they had succeeded in perfecting the weapons yet.  
  
When Ataru hears what Nassur's and Benten's tale, an icy shiver of  
cold snakes through him. He had naively thought once the political and  
military arms of the Imperial Round were gone, their threat would be gone.   
All the Sagussans succeeded did was drove the Imperials underground where  
they could plot their revenge upon his adopted planet. "But, what's Lara  
Skelad's role in all of this?"  
  
"The last we heard," Benten's voice says through Lum, "...is that  
Slan Skelad was seriously ill. When he dies, Lara will take over. According  
to our intelligence, she would carry on his work."  
  
"She's on Uru! Out of our reach!"  
  
"Oh?" Lum holds up a newspaper with the headline AMBASSADOR LARA WOWS  
THEM AT URUSIAN EMBASSY IN TOKYO.  
  
Ataru's jaw nearly hits the floor. "S-she's here?" he gasps. "But,  
why?"  
  
"She is the new Urusian Ambassador."  
  
Ataru scans the article. It details a party thrown in honour of her  
appointment, but little else about her. Does she still harbour the resentment  
of Sagussa her father had? He had to know.  
  
"Darling," Lum interrupts. "Take that job at Tomobiki High School,  
please."  
  
Ataru looks surprised then realizes it isn't Benten or Nassur talking  
to him. "Lum, do you know what you're saying?"  
  
"*Tcha,*" tears form in her eyes. "I know you don't consider Nassur  
and Benten your friends, but they've always had our best interests at heart.  
When they sensed danger to us, they tried to warn us about it. They may be  
dead now, but it's up to us to carry out their last wish. We owe them that  
much."  
  
Ataru takes Lum by the hands and gazes lovingly into her eyes. The  
soft sounds of violins flow in the background. "Lum," he sniffs. "It might  
mean a return to the hell we worked to stay away from. We've no proof of what  
they're saying is true!"  
  
"Perhaps. But what if Nassur and Benten are telling the truth?  
Darling, I was just as sceptical as you are. But my interaction with them  
erased my doubts!"  
  
"But, how? For all you know, this could be a trick."  
  
"I understand how you feel, Darling," Lum nods. "But, I've always  
had faith in them. They have never proven me wrong!"  
  
Ataru is silent for a moment. He has never been much of a spiritual  
person, even after interacting with the *te'a* and Lyna. But listening to  
Lum and seeing how she has been acting since this began, he knew what Chie  
had said to him has been true. He had to have FAITH. "Okay, Lum," he  
smiles. "We take the jobs. But at the first sense of betrayal, we're outta  
that slime pit! Got that?!"  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum nods and they hug each other tightly...  
  
* * *  
  
Late that afternoon at a huge, tiger-striped building in downtown  
Tokyo housing the Urusian Embassy, Lara Skelad is busy working in her office.  
The building was once a factory which had gone belly up after a lean period in  
Japan's economic history in the early 1990s. Unoccupied, except by the  
occasional street person, the Urusian government bought the building and the  
land shortly after the Alliance Treaty. Rebuilding it took months and it took  
more months to decide who would be the first ambassador. Lara Skelad had more  
experienced and willing candidates to top. It is amazing what money to the  
right people can do for a career.  
  
Lara's office is a huge room about the size of an average house in  
Japan with the walls, ceiling, and floors painted in tiger designs and lots  
of paintings and flags from her home planet in full view. The room is also  
highly computerized with Lara working at her personal terminal to finish the  
paperwork from the past day. The work she had to do is routine: signing  
visas for visitors of Uru from Earth, preparing schedules for her workers,  
and the regular authorizations for the next day.  
  
A door opens to reveal a cute Kurokaminoke-seishin man in his late  
twenties. "Lara-sama," he bows to her.  
  
"You must be Popok Aruka!" Lara beams, rising to greet him. "Welcome  
to Tokyo. How are you?"  
  
"Very fine and ready to serve, Lara-sama," he nods, sitting at the  
chair across from the ambassador. "When your agents contacted me and asked  
for my assistance, I was surprised. I can't believe you're willing to go  
this far to restore the Empire."  
  
Lara sighs. "I know. But the animals who destroyed all we've  
supported and indirectly killed our fathers won't like it when we bring Earth  
under our fold. They're too arrogant and idealistic for my taste. They need  
to be eliminated. Don't forget, it was they who built the creature that  
killed your father."  
  
"True," Popok's eyes flash as he remembers the dark day his mother  
told him, then a boy of fifteen, about his father's death at the hands of  
Ataru Moroboshi's Cyborg persona prior to the Colony Four Massacre. "But if  
you desire my opinion on the matter, Lara-sama, our eyes should be turned  
toward Noukiios, not Sagussa."  
  
"Noukiios?!" Lara snaps. "Those ingrates?! Be serious!"  
  
"I am," Popok warns. "You haven't been keeping in touch with what's  
going on there, Lara-sama. Do you know that there's now a drive to emancipate  
the remaining slaves still active in the Dominion and eradicate the Naihu from  
the Ten Orders?"  
  
Lara stops, staring at him. "No, I didn't know that. But I fail to  
see the problem..."  
  
"The problem is our lack of understanding towards Noukiios and their  
culture, just like our ancestors failed to understand when we conquered  
Noukiios," he sighs. "Five thousand years ago, their founding king, Muchach  
Euket', decreed there would be TEN Orders, super-castes if you will, dividing  
Noukiite society. With the Naihu gone, there'll only be nine."  
  
"So promote one up," she proposes.  
  
"They will," Popok nods. "The Ip'ihu."  
  
Lara stops, her blood chilling. If there was one group even she  
never wanted to tackle, it was the Wolf People, as the Ip'ihu were commonly  
known on Uru. Since well before Noukiios' liberation in the Union Revolution,  
these two-legged predators had, with near-total immunity, ravaged Urusians at  
will. First the colonial administration during the Occupation, then Urusians  
in general in the years after, seizing Noukiios' colony planets Okusei,  
Kurrusei and Tunchusei (once earmarked for Urusian colonization in the peace  
treaty signed between Uru and Noukiios after the Revolution) along the way.  
Try as they might, Noukiios couldn't control the Ip'ihu. But if they opened  
the doors and accepted the Wolf People back...?  
  
"Gods!" Lara shakes her head. "It's monstrous!"  
  
"Indeed," Popok nods. "Further, the Ip'ihu's return would force all  
Noukiites to remember that Muchach once decreed that the Ten Orders were NOT  
meant to be a pyramid-type social structure. Their own version of democracy  
would be unleashed right away. And we both know how democracies can succeed  
when they're properly organized and running smoothly. The Noukiites've always  
possessed a potential to make a democratic society; it's spelt out in their  
holy texts. And if they do succeed, they'll be a power we'll have to reckon  
with sooner or later. I rather not see that happen."  
  
Lara nods understandingly. "How will it happen?"  
  
"It's happening as we speak," Popok sighs as the ambassador sits  
down. "Noukiite clerics are now going out to locate all Naihu and have them  
re- baptised into other sects. The most well-know group are the Ip'achk'yep'  
Noukihek...the Lost Stars of Noukiios."  
  
"The group of esper warriors Lum-sama's husband saved some years  
back," Lara nods. "He adopted one."  
  
"That's right," he nods. "Despite her living here on Earth, despite  
her not having gone home in the years since the Masters were killed, Reiko  
Moroboshi is very famous. A priestess right now has been sent to Earth to  
obtain her support. When that happens, all the Lost Stars would then be re-  
baptized. And as a group, they would then become emissaries to the Ip'ihu to  
bring them home."  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?"  
  
"Kill Reiko Moroboshi."  
  
"No!" Lara snaps. "I will NOT condone that."  
  
"Do you want us to fight a war with a Dominion charged with the  
fervour the Ip'ihu have always expressed?!" Popok wonders.  
  
"Why fight a war when we can coerce them?" Lara smiles. "Think.  
Reiko is adopted, but she is still the elder daughter of our future Empress!  
If we are seen to be willing to accept her, then the Noukiites'll believe  
that we'll accept them. Coercion, Popok-san, not war. If the other castes  
could be persuaded to be more friendly with us, the Ip'ihu would be  
marginalized all the more. Without any support, they'll dry up like old  
leaves. It'll take time, but it'll work and we wouldn't've had to do a  
thing."  
  
Popok considers the point, then nods. "I could accept that. I still  
think there's a danger, but I could accept it."  
  
"Good!" Lara rises, hand out. "Then, I welcome you as my chief of  
staff, Popok-san. Let's make history."  
  
Popok shakes her hand as the office door opens. "Forgive me, Madame  
Ambassador, but I need your signature," a clerk walks in, a datapadd in hand.  
  
"What is it?" Lara nods.  
  
"A high school student wanting her visa extended so she could study  
at a local college," the clerk hands her the padd. "This has already been  
approved by the SCAA and the Japanese government."  
  
Lara looks at the name. "Aya K'ech'chut'a?! Who's she?!"  
  
"She's from Toshitto, a farmer's daughter," he supplies. "The school  
she'll attend is the Ishinomaki Young Woman's Academy."  
  
"I've heard of that place," Lara hums. "Has a bit of a sordid  
reputation. Let me meet her."  
  
The ambassador walks out into the visa/passport application centre.  
Waiting by a counter is a single-horned Midorinokaminoke-oni dressed in a  
tiger- striped button shirt and skirt. "Hi!" Lara holds out her hand. "I'm  
Lara Skelad, the ambassador!"  
  
"Aya K'ech'chut'a; my friends call me Willow," the younger woman  
shakes her hand. "Congratulations on your appointment, Lara-san. I hope you  
like it here."  
  
"Well, you seem to like it here; you've been here for three years, I  
see," Lara looks at the padd. "I've heard of the Young Woman's Academy; what  
do you intend to study there?"  
  
"Languages and music," Willow supplies. "They have one of the best  
foreign languages departments I've ever seen, certainly one of the better  
music schools. I want to go there for a year, then head to university."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Muchach Euket' Ch'uosungye..." Willow then flusters. "I'm sorry!  
King Muchach University."  
  
Lara blinks. "That's one of the most prestigious universities on  
Noukiios...and one of the most exclusive! Your family has to have several  
relatives who've attended there just to get in."  
  
"Everyone in my family's gone either there or to Noukiios Dominion  
University since after the Revolution," Willow shrugs.  
  
Lara stares at the young woman, then scrolls the datapadd to learn  
where Willow had been before. "You spent your junior high years on private  
exchange on Noukiios."  
  
"Yes," Willow nods. "My family's always done that."  
  
By then, Popok has come up. "I noticed your family name, Aya-san.  
It's a Noukiite name, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai," Willow smiles.  
  
"That would mean you're one of the 'Freedom 500' families, right?"  
the chief-of-staff crosses his arms.  
  
"That's us!" Willow beams.  
  
Lara and Popok stare at the young woman, remembering tales of their  
ancestors and how they were nearly ruined when all their businesses on  
Noukiios were lost after the Liberation...and how five hundred Urusian  
farming families like Willow's aided the Noukiites in throwing off their  
oppressors. The ambassador then sighs, stabbing controls to mark her  
approval. "There you go. Have a good time," she hands the padd back to the  
surprised Willow before she and Popok walk away.  
  
The younger Oni blinks. "Was it something you said?" the clerk  
stares at her.  
  
"Imperial wanna-bes," Willow snorts, winking assuredly at him before  
turning to leave. "Gyaa, who needs them?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Around midnight, the hard hours of Lara's day began to catch up to  
her. The videophone rings. Answering it immediately, the young Oni sees an  
older Oni man dressed in a white lab coat on the screen. His hair, what  
there is of it, is almost totally grey. He looked to be in his late fifties.  
"Skelad-sama," the man nods. "We have the latest results in the testing of  
the wormhole technology your father authorized before his untimely death."  
  
A sparkle appears in the ambassador's eye when the news comes to her.  
"Yes," she grins evilly. The light from the vidphone casts a more wicked  
look when contrasted with the low lighting of her office. "It has been  
almost three years since his project started. How did it do this time?"  
  
"The prototype survived with minor damage from the stresses of the  
wormhole," he smiles. "Our lab on Spotak reported the prototype went through  
the Barrier with no problem."  
  
"Excellent. And of the warhead tests?"  
  
"The warhead was tested in our lab in the asteroid belts outside  
Oyatsui this morning," the scientist reports. "It has proven strong enough  
to destroy a city the size of Tokyo, leaving an estimated casualty rate of 99  
percent from the initial blast. The photon radiation will leave the blast  
site uninhabitable for the next two hundred years."  
  
"Perfect!" her face stretches into a grin. "That should be  
sufficient to wipe out any large settlement of Sagussa and finish off any  
survivors! Operation: Breakapart will be a success once I begin pulling a  
few strings with the UN over the next few years!"  
  
"Skelad-sama," the scientist warns. "Do you think the Sagussans will  
find out what we're doing and stop us?!"  
  
An irritated look flashes across Lara's face. "Don't be silly!" she  
snorts. "Those bimbos there don't even SUSPECT what we're planning to do!   
The only ones who know the truth about me are now lab animals for Queen Elle  
and her attempts to stay young forever! Once they find out what is going on,  
it will be too late! Sagussa will be a radioactive wasteland and the  
Imperials will be back in power as Father wanted them to be!"  
  
Lara then cuts the contact with the scientist and fills the empty  
building with maniacal laughter...  
  
* * *  
  
...but had she a camera located in a simple home located in a  
beautiful grove near Onishuto, her confidence would be shattered because  
someone who had secretly hounded her for the past decade was on to her.  
"That's what you think, Lara," Numon chuckles as she relaxes in her chair,  
turning to gaze outside at the flower garden she had meticulously planted over  
the years she had lived here. "They're not all as naive as you want to  
believe."  
  
The grove had once been the site of the Renning mansion, once home to  
Numon's "husband," General Uday Renning. An ambitious Imperial who had  
secretly broken away from the Round to pursue his own goals, Uday and his  
entourage was cut down one gory night after a failed assassination attempt  
against Sugoi Seq, then under the protection of one of Sagussa's greatest  
warriors, Master Chief Petty Officer Priss of Pathfinder Troop Six.  
  
Numon herself had been a victim of Uday's arrogance; after the birth  
of her daughter Shunran, she had been infected with the virus that provoked  
Hifuto Syndrome, perhaps the deadliest disease in the known galaxy. Driven  
mad by the Ebola-like filovirus, Numon deluded herself into believing Uday  
loved her, that she needed to assert her proper place in the Renning family.   
With that, she went to Earth during the Planet of Shadows mission to retrieve  
her beloved Shunran and present her as a "proper" Imperial to her  
brother-in-law and Uday's successor, Admiral Sayan Renning.  
  
What happened next took most Urusians by surprise when the story came  
out. The Sagussans, then protecting Earth from the Mikado and the  
Niphentaxians, took pity on the dying woman, and used their medicine and the  
regeneration matrix...plus DNA spliced from a *daishi'cha* named Irunmei,  
herself dying of a mutation of Hifuto...cured Numon of a virus whose gross  
mortality rate is a brutal 98 percent. Free of her insanity, Numon realized  
what Uday did to her, then rejecting all ties to the Imperial Round, threw  
her support behind the Democratic Alliance. It paid off; during the Imperial  
Round trials, the Rennings were stripped of all their accumulated wealth,  
everything handed to Numon, turning her overnight into one of Uru's richest  
people.  
  
She wasted no time putting that wealth to use. Numon spear-headed  
advanced medical research, the financing of hospitals, walk-in clinics and  
training centres, sponsoring exchange courses for doctors on Sagussa and other  
worlds and advocating traditional medicines thought lost during the Seifukusu  
occupation. She also focused on education, building schools and universities  
that could teach the new generation of Urusians the meaning of participatory  
democracy, to stand in the shoes of Syl Aruka and Yedris Seq and fight for the  
rights of ALL Urusians.  
  
But only a very select few knew the REALITY behind Numon Kuk...one of  
which was now coming into her office. "What is it, Nokosu-kun?" she looks  
over her shoulder.  
  
The secretary bows respectfully. "Forgive me, Numon-sama, but  
Captain Negau called. She wishes to know if she could see you later this  
evening," he gazes at her.  
  
Numon sighs, trying not to weep at his red-shot eyes. Hifuto  
Syndrome, third stage near-terminal. Too late for regeneration, but not too  
late to have a duplicate bioroid body constructed on New Avalon. She had  
already made the arrangements; thanks to the recent influx of Tokkaebi  
refugees, the Avalonians could now build both male and female bioroids. "Take  
the day off, Nokosu-kun," she rises. "You're in no shape anymore to do any  
meaningful work. I'll contact Otako and have your new body shipped in right  
away."  
  
"Thank you," he nods, then stares at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"A lot wrong," she bites her lips. "Lara Skelad is moving a lot  
faster than I anticipated. They've already done tests on both their weapons  
and the wormhole projectors. Both very successful."  
  
"Then now is the time to strike."  
  
"Perhaps," Numon sighs. "But I won't act without Negau-chan's  
blessings. The one thing my people have never really learned is to inform  
others of our actions before acting. It's been a minor sore point between us  
and Earth for some time. I'll not make that mistake here. Negau-chan's been  
after Lara for some time, ever since those hunters disappeared. Apart, we  
can't do much...but together, we can save millions of lives."  
  
"I hope so, ma'am," Nokosu nods.  
  
"Go home," Numon smiles. "I'll be over tonight to help you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he nods, then leaves.  
  
Numon returns to gazing at her flowers...  
  
* * *  
  
Three weeks pass and the Moroboshi household becomes the scene of a  
change of ownership. Lum and Ataru move into the old house to replace his  
parents who moved into a apartment in nearby Hachiouji. The move was carried  
out by Komeru's ninja corps who moved Ataru's parents things out and Ataru's  
family things in so fast, one thought they were using a transporter. Within  
an hour, Ataru's parents were happily on their way to their new home and  
Ataru and Lum were nicely settled in.  
  
"There we go," Lum looks at how everything looks so nice in their  
'new' digs. "It looks almost like back in Oshika!"  
  
"It does," Ataru nods. "Uncle Komeru's ninjas make the best movers  
I've ever seen."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum then frowns. "It's too bad that Reiko didn't want to  
come with us!"  
  
"Well, all of Reiko's friends are in Oshika and Ishinomaki, Lum,"  
Ataru puts his hand on her shoulder. "She's old enough to look after herself.  
If not, Nokoko and the Nendo-kata can help."  
  
Amora then comes in the house eating some chocolate. "We already  
moved in?"  
  
"That's right," Ataru says. "Your room is on the top floor. It used  
to be my room until I moved to Sendai and Jariten stayed there when he went to  
Tomobiki High School!"  
  
Amora smiles before going to climb the stairs. "This I gotta see!"  
  
Lum turns to Ataru. "Maybe we should get a picture of her room while  
it's still clean, Darling," she reminds her husband what a slob their youngest  
daughter can be. "In a few hours, it'll look like a typhoon has hit it!"  
  
"You may be right!" Ataru looks around.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile on the street, Seiteki is walking up the street eating an  
ice cream cone. "That Mr. Shapiro makes the greatest ice cream cones in all  
of Tomobiki," she hums to herself before noticing the remaining members of  
Komeru's ninja corps leaving in a moving van. "Movers? Could it be that  
weird newspaper-reading man and his mooing wife are finally moving out of  
this town? Good, I hope the family moving in has a cute son!"  
  
Shinobu and Junba walk up, noticing Seiteki standing there looking at  
the Moroboshi house. Shinobu carries a large gift in her hand. "Oh,  
Seiteki," Shinobu asks. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Miyaki-sensei, Junba," Seiteki notices them, before pointing at  
the house. "What's going on at that house over there?"  
  
"Oh, there's a new family moving in there, Seiteki," Shinobu answers.  
"They're Ataru and Lum Moroboshi...the son and daughter-in-law of the people  
who lived there before. Junba and I're taking a little housewarming gift for  
them."  
  
Seiteki nearly has a heart attack. "Onii-chan is gonna live there?!!"  
  
"Who's 'Onii-chan?!'" Junba asks. "The Moroboshis don't have any  
boys in their family. Only girls! So forget going there!"  
  
Seiteki grabs Junba by the T-shirt. "You KNOW that vision of  
manliness?!" she asks her.  
  
"Yeah," Junba looks annoyed and wonders who she is talking about,  
"...but ain't you listening? They got no sons!"  
  
Seiteki grabs the gift out of Shinobu's hands and makes a run for the  
Moroboshi house. "This is a housewarming gift, ain't it?!" she announces.  
"Lemme give it to him!"  
  
Shinobu and Junba look at each other dumbly. "Since when is Seiteki  
hot for old men?" Junba asks her mother.  
  
"There's more to this than meets the eye!" Shinobu sighs before they  
pursue.  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru and Lum come downstairs, both dumbfounded at what they  
witnessed. "Boy, that girl is sloppy," Ataru groans. "She just got into that  
room and it looks like Sagussa just after the Clone Rights War!"  
  
"That's putting it mildly!" Lum adds. "We didn't even have time to  
get a picture."  
  
A knock. "Now who is it?" Lum asks.  
  
"Probably the welcome wagon," Ataru opens the door...  
  
...then gets knocked into next year by a charging Seiteki! "FORWARD  
THRUST!!!!!!"  
  
Before Lum or Ataru can do anything, he is flat on his back with  
Seiteki right on top of him kissing him. Somehow in the confusion, Lum was  
handed the house-warming gift. "Oh, Onii-chan, you've come back to stay!!!"  
she yells. "AIYA!!!!"  
  
Lum begins to crackle. "Darling!!" she bares her fangs. "WHO is  
this girl?!!"  
  
Shinobu and Junba then enters. "Oops, sorry!!" Shinobu gulps. "I  
didn't know Seiteki was so strong!"  
  
"You should see her with the guys at school!" Junba sighs.  
  
"Oh," Lum looks to them. "You KNOW this...this..."  
  
"Meet Seiteki," Shinobu hums. "Sakura's daughter! The world's  
biggest boy-chaser!"  
  
"Oh, then THIS is the slut that tried to seduce Darling during his  
interview!" Lum snarls at Seiteki.  
  
"Who's a slut?!" Seiteki barks. "I love men who're in bloom!"  
  
"Get her off me!" Ataru groans. "Off!! Off!!! OFF!!!!"  
  
Lum zaps lightning at the girl to make her back off. All it does is  
make Seiteki move around to the back of Ataru and not lose her stranglehold  
around him. "Ow!! Who is this...this OLD Oni?!"  
  
Lum looks insulted. She knew she looked physically like someone in  
her late teens, but even though she is chronologically 30, she is NOT old.   
"I AM Darling's wife!" Lum points to herself. "Get away from Darling before  
I get really mad!!"  
  
"Wife?!" Seiteki looks surprised then to Ataru. "Onii-chan, YOU  
married an Oni?"  
  
"Yeah, I did!" Ataru groans.  
  
"Eyew! How gross!" Seiteki blanches and lets go of Ataru so  
suddenly, he hits his head on the floor. "I nearly disgraced myself!"  
  
"Trying to make out with a married man?" Lum asks, crossing her arms.  
  
"No," she pulls out a make-up kit, then proceeds to "prepare"  
herself. "I forgot to put on lipstick!"  
  
Everyone faints! "Is she always like this?" Lum asks Junba.  
  
"You should see her when she REALLY likes a boy!" Junba sighs.  
  
Amora comes down. "What's going on?"  
  
Seiteki notices Amora. With her hair short and wearing a baggy track  
suit, she looks like a boy. With speed that defies explanation, Seiteki is  
standing in front of Amora and taking her by the hand. "Oh, what a cute son  
you have, Onii-chan," Seiteki coos. "Maybe when you're older, I'll date you,  
too!"  
  
Amora faints! "S-son?!! I'm a girl!!"  
  
Seiteki falls over. "G-girl?!" she gasps, then looks down Amora's  
track suit pants. "Oh, sorry, you looked like a boy!"  
  
"I told you, Seiteki," Junba sighs. "The Moroboshi family doesn't  
have any boys."  
  
Shinobu takes a hold of Amora. "You have to forgive Seiteki,"  
Ataru's ex-girlfriend states. "She's mindlessly boy-crazy!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Ataru groans as Lum puts a bandage on the lump on  
his head. "She doesn't care if they're married or not!"  
  
"Boy-crazy?!" Amora hums. "I like boys!"  
  
An evil grin appears on Seiteki's face. "Really?" Seiteki puts her  
arm around Amora. "I've lived here my whole life, so I know where to find  
where the best boys are! Wanna find out the best places around here?!"  
  
"Sure!" Amora turns to her adoptive mother. "Mom! I wanna go boy-  
watching with Seiteki! Can I...huh...can I?!"  
  
"If it means that Seiteki will leave your father alone, of course!"  
Lum replies.  
  
"I'll pillow him later!" Seiteki smiles. "But, first we'll have to  
dress you up a bit."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Amora points to her track suit.  
  
"On a boy-hunt, you want to attract attention to yourself. Not make  
them guess what sex you are! Leave the track suit in case you get fat! Boys  
LOVE a girl in something tight and revealing!"  
  
As Seiteki leads Amora up the stairs, Shinobu looks concerned. Amora  
is a nice girl and Seiteki is...well, let us not go into that. "Are you sure  
it's all right to allow Amora to hang around Seiteki? Seiteki isn't above  
anything when it comes to boys."  
  
"Amora's different," Lum shrugs. "Maybe she'll stop that harlot from  
being a slut!"  
  
"You call that a pun?" Ataru groans.  
  
Then Koosei Ryooki comes in carrying a large vase of flowers. A few  
years older, but still looking much the same, the vice-principal of Tomobiki  
High looks surprised to see Ataru getting medical attention. "Welcome  
back...what happened to you?"  
  
"A little typhoon named Seiteki," Shinobu sighs. "It seems she's got  
a crush on Ataru."  
  
"I feel sorry for Ataru," Koosei hands the vase of flowers to Lum.  
"Here, Lum, a housewarming gift from Tomobiki High. Thank Buddha Seiteki's  
not a student there yet."  
  
"Maybe Amora'll calm her down some before then," Ataru groans.  
  
"You don't know how wild her mother was at that age, Ataru," Koosei  
chuckles. "Old Thunderthighs was even WORSE in her prime!"  
  
"Don't say such things!" Lum chuckles.  
  
While Koosei and the others continue the discussion, they do not know  
they are being watched by someone in a black limo with diplomatic plates.  
Inside the car are a pair of Onis, both male and a bit harsh. One looks at  
the house with a pair of scanning binoculars. "Our intelligence is  
correct," he whispers. "Lum and Ataru Moroboshi have moved back to  
Tomobiki!"  
  
"Lara-sama will be pleased," the other replies. "With them  
here, we can begin to work on moving them to her Clan's viewpoint. Lum-sama  
still has a lot of clout with the people of Uru even though the monarchy has  
been abolished."  
  
"And Ataru Moroboshi still holds some sway with the Terrans," the  
other replies. "Once they are ours, the movement to break Earth from  
Sagussa shall begin! But first, Lara-sama wants the first doubts of the  
Sagussans' intentions to be placed in the Terrans' minds first."  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
The next morning is Ataru's first day as a teacher of Tomobiki High.  
Expectantly, Ataru is anxious. A billion possible things that could happen  
run through his head. This is normal for Ataru, he was always a little  
nervous before the first teaching day. He remembers the first time he ever  
taught a junior high school class in Sendai for his university field  
practice. He forgot to wear pants...and did not notice until he arrived at  
school. Luckily, Lum managed to personally fly a pair to him before school  
started.  
  
Lum, on the other hand, was unbelievably calm. She managed to get  
Ataru properly dressed, cleaned up, and out the door with his briefcase and  
lunch like she always did. *She is lucky!* Ataru mused. Lum's job did not  
start for another week, so she had time to get used to living in Tomobiki  
again.  
  
Amora was even easier. She had got herself ready and looked anxious  
to go to Onigakkou Public School with Junba Miyaki. Not needing a uniform  
(not until high school), Amora dressed in some clothes Seiteki lent her.   
They were tight and revealing even on Amora. Lum barely managed to stop her  
adopted daughter before she left and made her put on something a little more  
modest.  
  
Ataru entered school early to familiarize himself with the new  
layout. Much had not changed over the years, but the number of students are  
lower, something which has been happening to Japan for years, and some of the  
classrooms in use when he was a student are now store rooms or have been  
converted into new uses, such as a first-rate computer centre. He notes the  
ratio of aliens to Terrans, realizing that without the former, Tomobiki High  
might have been closed down years ago due to Japan's aging population.  
  
After collecting his supplies he needed from the office and after  
being introduced to the staff, he proceeds to his homeroom class...ironically  
HIS old homeroom when he was a part of the Class of 1984...Room 337. The  
class was a group of second year students, normal in terms of scores and  
attitude.  
  
But in Tomobiki, normal is abnormal.  
  
As soon as Ataru enters the classroom, he unknowingly presses a  
hidden button on the floor. He immediately feels a Buddhist bell-knocker  
slam him from behind, the force of the blow knocking him on a skateboard  
which moves him uncontrollably towards an open window. The skateboard hits  
the window and sends the hapless Ataru out through it like an torpedo.  
  
Screaming through the air, Ataru lands on a trampoline, which then  
sends him into the air back towards the school. Flying with the grace of an  
elephant, he comes crashing through the window of another classroom in the  
opposite wing and lands hard on the teacher's desk to the shock of all the  
students and the teacher in that classroom.  
  
The force of Ataru's body hitting the desk, sends him and the desk  
crashing through the floor. From there, he lands on the teacher's desk in  
the classroom directly below it. The excess weight of Ataru and the desk  
also crashes through the floor and lands on the teacher's desk of a classroom  
on the ground floor...where they stopped!  
  
Ataru wonders how his homeroom managed to think up such an elaborate  
series of initiation traps. As he loses consciousness, he wonders if he  
should laugh with his class or expel them for a thousand years.  
  
Yamada was there to count him out.  
  
* * *  
  
While Ataru regains consciousness in the nurse's station, Lum has  
gone out on the town to do some errands. *Tomobiki hasn't changed that much  
since I was a student,* Lum muses. *They're still much the same.*  
  
Many of the buildings are more or less the same, although some of the  
stores have changed owners or function. Some landmarks still remain. Mr.  
Shapiro's Ice Cream Shop is still in business with the Vosian-born adopted Jew  
running it but with some local teens helping out. Esmeralda's Boutique is  
still going, although her store has grown to fill two of the neighbouring  
shops. The ramen shop which doubles as a Mendou Clan emergency post is still  
there but under new ownership.  
  
Lum reaches the park in the middle of Tomobiki. While it looks the  
same, it now had a name. It is now called Heroes' Park and in the middle,  
near a man-made lake, are statues of Nassur and Benten. Lum had never seen  
the statues of her friends before...and really didn't care to. That would  
have admitted to herself that they are both dead...but after all that has  
been happening lately, she still couldn't bring herself to believe it. Their  
spirits always say they aren't dead, only in some place they can't locate.  
  
It was Nagaiwakai's idea in naming the park and commissioning the  
statues. Lum and Ataru both disagreed, but her grandmother-in- law was firm  
in making sure her wishes were met. Nagaiwakai loved and respected Nassur  
more than she would admit to and it was rumoured she took his disappearance  
as hard as Lum or Dakejinzou. Without her husband Nyassur around, the  
youthful clan matriarch would have gone mad with grief. Still, Lum did not  
attend the dedication ceremony and even when a statue went up in honour of  
Ataru's near- sacrifice to save Earth from invasion by Sheko, she did not go  
to see the statues.  
  
The statues are beautiful, Lum thought as she looks at them. Cast  
from a bronze alloy from Vos and carved by a Fukunokami artist, both statues  
look so life-like they look as if they could just walk off their pedestals and  
tromp away. *They must have cost Grandma a fortune!* Lum gasps to herself.  
  
Then she feels sad...or rather, Nassur's and Benten's spirits feel  
sad. Lum feels like a jerk because she keeps them bottled inside of her when  
they really want to be free. Whenever Junba appears, Lum has to mentally  
chain Benten down. Lum wants to let Benten and Nassur meet their child, but  
her respect for Shinobu and her wishes to keep Junba's origins a secret until  
she is old enough to deal with them holds her back. Lum thinks about  
Koishii, how she would have been the same age as Junba and wonders how she  
is...wherever she is.  
  
Lum looks at the pedestals of the statues. Both of them have the  
name of each hunter in the six official languages of the United Nations and  
Japanese with the caption WHEREVER YOU GO, YOU ARE THERE...the saying on the  
"Renegade's" dedication plaque.  
  
Finally, the emotions of seeing the statues and reading the plaques  
are too much for Lum and those whom reside within her. Her eyes begin to fill  
with tears as she tries to leave. "Aunt Lum," a girl's voice interrupts.  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Lum sees Junba standing there. It is noon and Junba had left  
Onigakkou Public School to have lunch in the park. "Junba..." Lum looks at  
the adopted daughter of Shinobu and could feel Benten rising within her  
again. "I...was only visiting a couple of people I haven't seen in a long  
while."  
  
"I see," Junba replies after a few seconds of confused silence. "I  
was just going to have lunch here."  
  
Lum falls over in surprise. "Here?! Near these statues?!"  
  
"Sure," Junba sits at the foot of Benten's statue. "I always sit at  
this statue to eat my lunch when it's a nice day!"  
  
"I see," Lum looks nervous.  
  
"I don't know what it is," Junba takes a bite. "But, I feel kinship  
with this Benten statue. I feel as if she's hovering over me like my mother.  
I don't even know her."  
  
"I once knew both these people," Lum kneels beside Junba. "They were  
good friends of mine who never let me down."  
  
"I see," Junba nods.  
  
Lum sees Benten's spirit hovering over Junba's body in her mind's  
eye. If only Benten could be here to touch her, to hold her, to talk to her,  
Junba then could know her better than any story Lum could tell about her  
biological mother. "They trained me in how to use my powers effectively," Lum  
sighs. "Maybe I could some day train you the same way?"  
  
A slight smile appears on Junba's face. "Maybe. I'm always having  
trouble with guys who are bigger and heavier than Dansei-chan and me. Plus, I  
keep developing these weird mental powers that Momma keeps saying are from  
her. Maybe you could help me?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can," Lum smiles. "But, I'll try. What are you  
doing after school?"  
  
"Homework," Junba replies.  
  
"Why not come visit me tonight and I'll give you some pointers on how  
to fight well?"  
  
"Sure," Junba nods. "Right after I finish my homework."  
  
"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Lum stands. "I've got to  
go now because I've still have errands to do. See you!"  
  
Lum moves away from Junba and waves goodbye. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye." *I'll train your child for you, Nassur-chan, Benten-chan. So  
she'll be ready to take your place if she wants to...*  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later, Lum walks towards her home. The streets of Tomobiki  
are now a lot more busier than before as the lunchtime crowds begin their  
breaks. Lum comes across Lan, heavily loaded with groceries to the point that  
she can barely move without dropping anything. "Oh, Lan-chan," Lum smiles to  
her old friend. "Out shopping I see!"  
  
"Oh, Lum-chan," Lan smiles. "I had to do a little grocery shopping  
because Rei-chan is coming home on leave this week."  
  
"I see," Lum groans. "That stuff should keep him full for about an  
hour."  
  
"What he won't eat, Lin and Len will," Lan smiles. "Could you give  
me a hand here?"  
  
"Sure," Lum takes a couple of packages.  
  
They walk a few feet then notice a group of people rushing to a  
nearby electronics shop where several televisions are showing a news program.  
"Looks serious," Lan points to the group. "I hope it's not another gas  
attack!"  
  
Lan and Lum make their way towards the televisions. Their combined  
sound and combined pictures of devastation fill the screens. "As you can  
see," an unseen reporter announces. "This facility has been almost totally  
destroyed by a bomb planted by someone unknown. Preliminary tests show the  
bomb may have been composed of materials exclusive to Sagussa! This lab was  
sponsored by both the Urusian government and the United Nations to work on  
cures for diseases which inflict both races and set up shortly after the  
Alliance Treaty. Luckily, no one was working in the lab at the time and all  
biological safety procedures have been followed..."  
  
Lum feels a shiver. "It's started."  
  
Lan blinks. "What's started?"  
  
Lum sets down the packages she took from Lan and walks away sadly  
without another word to the surprised Lan. "What is she on about?"  
  
"That's how they're going to start the breakup between Earth and  
Sagussa," Lum whispers to herself while she trudges off for home. "Lara's  
making it look like the Sagussans are doing it. Oh, Nassur-chan, Benten-chan,  
how could I have doubted you...?"  
  
* * *  
  
The news of the bombing fills the airwaves for the next few days. The  
tension turns ugly when it is confirmed that Sagussan technology was indeed  
involved in the explosion. The lab was used for peaceful purposes only, Lum  
knew as she watched each and every report in horror.  
  
The seeds of doubt are sown. Although the Sagussan Embassy denied  
it, rumours of a coverup persisted in the newspapers for days. There were  
rumours of a break-in at the Embassy, materials used in security weapons there  
stolen. But no proof of such a break-in materialized to appease public  
outrage. Of course, Lara Skelad milked the anger for all it was worth and  
watered the sowed seeds of discontent which began to sprout.  
  
Trash television shows from all around the planet and in neighbouring  
states around the Federation began criticizing the Sagussans for bungling the  
affair. Public opinion, once pro-Sagussan, turned slowly pro-Urusian.  
  
Then it happened. A security videotape from the lab found by a  
journalist connected the Sagussan Defense Force, in full combat uniforms, to  
the bombing. Although no faces could be visibly seen on the tape, the  
uniforms were definitely Sagussan.  
  
When that occurred, public opinion went openly against them. There  
were serious talks over breaking of diplomatic relations, but Nagaiwakai  
managed to stop the U.N. from jumping to conclusions. The Sagussans, visibly  
harmed, could do nothing but take the scorn heaped upon them. Their  
technology could do a lot of things, but not change public opinion  
immediately in their favour.  
  
Soon, Ataru's phone was ringing off the hook as call after call came  
from Sagussa asking what they could do to fix things. They could destroy any  
fleet in the known galaxy, but public opinion was unbeatable. Ataru, an  
expert on losing and regaining popularity, was for the first time, unable to  
help.  
  
But soon the anger and scorn calmed down and a threatened break  
between Earth and Sagussa never happened. Though relations between the two  
planets were strained for a while, things quietened down enough for life to  
return to some sense of normal...  
  
* * *  
  
"Negau Renning here."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're needed. Carmen wants to see us."  
  
"I understand."  
  
* * *  
  
At the Moroboshi household, everyone settled on their normal  
routines...no matter how abnormal some of the routines were.  
  
Amora and Seiteki would go out together to boy-hunt. Despite  
Seiteki's flirtatiousness, she was turning Amora away from endless hours of  
TV watching and chocolate eating. Amora's teeth had improved to the point  
where she had no cavities from her last visit to the dentist, something  
unheard of by the Moroboshi's youngest.  
  
Junba became a nightly visitor to the house, as Lum would give her a  
workout to train her. Lum couldn't train Junba in her mental powers or get  
Amora to join them in their workouts. Some things can't be changed.  
  
Lum began her job and after a short adjustment period, had no trouble  
fitting in her new surroundings. Ataru though, had to wait a while before he  
taught again due to the injuries from his initiation. But once he came back,  
he never had any problems with any students...although Seiteki still managed  
to appear in front of him at the most inopportune times trying to turn him  
on.  
  
Chie Budou visited regularly with some new way of exorcising Nassur's  
and Benten's spirits from Lum's body. All were doomed to either failure,  
making the old Shinto priest look silly, or nearly killing everyone in the  
house...or all three.  
  
All the while, Lara Skelad had her henchmen watch over Lum and Ataru  
on a regular basis. The stakeout was so effectively hidden, no one suspected  
a thing.  
  
Over time, friends and family came to visit the Moroboshi family. Lan  
visited constantly and even got to kiss Ataru once in a while. Mendou  
wandered by to visit when he was not on duty for the Defense Force. Nokoko  
and some of the Nendo-kata came to visit. Even Komeru once in a while  
dropped in just to see how everyone is doing.  
  
Then came Megane.  
  
Now a wandering Buddhist monk like Cherry was when he was alive,  
Megane wasted no time in targeting the Moroboshi house for his next meal.   
Many times Ataru kicked him out, sometimes before he said anything, but the  
former Lum otaku always managed to get something to eat...no matter how small  
it was.  
  
Then Jariten came to visit.  
  
Lum was busy training Junba in some gymnastic moves when Jariten came  
knocking at the door. "Hey, Ataru," Jariten enters the house smiling and  
carrying his sack of clothes and wearing his cadet duty uniform.  
  
Ataru eagerly greeted his cousin-in-law. Since the Grand Design,  
they have long since put aside their differences and became friends...more so  
since Minami died. "How's the Academy doing for you, Ten-chan?" Ataru teases.  
"Ready to quit yet?"  
  
"Please, it's Jariten. I've only just begun," Jariten teases, "...or  
do you want to see how strong my flame breath has become?"  
  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life dead?" Ataru doesn't look  
scared.  
  
Both of them laugh while they remember the early years of their  
relationship when Jariten would spit flame into Ataru's face at a moment's  
notice. Ataru would then get upset and try to brain Jariten with the nearest  
blunt object. Nowadays, such taunting was merely for show with no malice.  
"Lum's outside training Junba like a monkey!" Ataru motions Jariten to the  
back door.  
  
"Lum told me she was training her now," Jariten follows Ataru to the  
backyard. "I haven't seen her since I graduated from Tomobiki High School."  
  
Lum has Junba doing a routine on the even parallel bars. As usual,  
both are dressed in leotards; Lum's tiger-stripped, Junba's blue and red.  
Junba tries to hold the rest of her body in the air using only her arms and  
shoulders. "My arms are getting tired," Junba complains. "Can I stop soon,  
Aunt Lum?"  
  
"You'll stop when I tell you to, Aiotoga," Lum replies. "Not a  
second sooner!"  
  
She then spots Jariten coming in the backyard with Ataru. "Yo! Lum-  
chan!" he calls to his cousin.  
  
Lum flies over to greet her cousin. "Oh, Ten-chan, you're here!" she  
hugs him.  
  
"A-Aunt Lum..." Junba groans as the strain of holding her body in the  
air begins to show on her face even more.  
  
Lum cuts short the greeting to turn to her student. "You can relax  
now, Aiotoga!"  
  
Junba collapses to the ground and flexes her tired shoulders in an  
attempt to return proper feeling to them. "Hello, Jariten," Junba smiles  
nervously. "Long time, no see."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Jariten nods.  
  
Junba has always been friendly towards Jariten...almost to the point  
of being a crush. Of course, Jariten has always stated he actually talked and  
played with Junba while she was still in Benten's womb, but no one really  
believes him and Junba can't remember. When Minami was alive, Jariten rarely  
spoke to Junba but to the young girl, what few times he did do so was enough  
for her.  
  
Jariten looks at Junba. She was only nine years old when he last saw  
her shortly after graduation. She looked like a child then but now she was  
beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman. Somewhere inside of him,  
Jariten felt something for the adopted child but couldn't say what it was.  
  
Junba could feel something about Jariten within her. It felt like a  
longing as if she desired him desperately, similar to Seiteki's perverted  
crush on Ataru. But unlike her shameless schoolmate, Junba could keep those  
urges under control...though she wonders why she never feels the same way  
towards any of the other boys she knows at school.  
  
"I was teaching Junba endurance," Lum smiles. "You never know when  
you need them."  
  
"I told you she was training Junba like a monkey," Ataru pats her on  
the head.  
  
"I should have the best endurance of my class," Junba sighs,  
"...except for Seiteki."  
  
"Don't remind me," Ataru groans. "Let's take a break and have some  
tea."  
  
Minutes later in the living room, Ataru, Lum, Jariten and Junba are  
joined by Amora. Amora has changed a lot since settling in Tomobiki and  
meeting Seiteki. She is now much more outgoing and less a coach potato. Her  
clothes, though, still make her parents nervous. "I put in a request to be  
assigned here to crew the 'Lum-san,'" Jariten reports. "The commandant says  
I've got a chance in getting an assignment with them since I've lived on Earth  
for so long that I'm familiar with Earth's cultural norms."  
  
"If not," Ataru kids Jariten, "...I can always help you!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Jariten remembers the times Ataru told him the 'truth'  
about Earth culture and how he looked foolish each time.  
  
"That means we'll be seeing you more then," Lum smiles.  
  
"I guess so," Jariten nods.  
  
Amora notices Junba has been blushing every time she looks at  
Jariten. "Why are you blushing? You've met Jariten before!"  
  
"I know," Junba shrugs. "But, I don't understand. I feel strange  
seeing him now. I can't describe it. Maybe I'm developing another of those  
weird mental powers again!"  
  
"Maybe you're finally acting like a girl!" Amora snorts.  
  
Junba gives Amora a cold glance. "I've got plenty of boys who hang  
around me at school. Only Jariten makes me feel this way."  
  
"Hello?" Shinobu yells from the front door. "Anybody home?" she  
hails as she walks in, noticing Jariten. "Oh, Jariten," she smiles. "Welcome  
back."  
  
"Thanks, Shinobu-san," Jariten nods. "How's things going being  
school nurse?"  
  
"Oh fine," Shinobu sits beside Lum. "It's been a lot easier now I  
don't have to treat burn victims at school."  
  
"Yeah," Jariten giggles. "Well, I had to do something to keep the  
bullies away."  
  
"Good thing Koosei-kun could sympathize," Shinobu adds, "...or else  
he would've suspended you from school!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Jariten sighs. "It was bad enough keeping Mako  
and Minami-chan from killing each other over me, let alone having some punk  
trying to hurt me as well."  
  
What Jariten meant is when he went to high school, he not only had  
Minami to deal with but also his "wife" Mako Reshidou. While Mako was always  
violently jealous of Minami, Minami could retaliate with equal ferocity.  
Unfortunately, Jariten was often caught between them and suffered for it.  
Luckily, Koosei managed to step in and set up Mako with another boy, whom she  
later married legitimately, and left Minami to Jariten. But, alas, Koosei  
couldn't have foreseen what horrible fate Minami would have which would leave  
Jariten alone since then. "I'm surprised I didn't burn down the school when I  
was a student," he sadly muses.  
  
"There were times I would have wanted you to," Ataru snorts.  
  
Everyone laughs together. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Lum  
flies to the door, then opens it. "Reiko-chan!"  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Reiko embraces her.  
  
Everyone watches as Reiko walks in, followed by two of her best  
friends. Along with Willow is Yuri, a demure blue-haired Tritonian girl  
distantly resembling Catty save for her eyes, which were pure azure in both  
pupil and iris, now wearing a red halter top, jeans and high-heeled mary  
janes. Introductions are made, then everyone relaxes. "Hey, stranger,  
where've you been for the last while?" Reiko kisses Jariten. "Slumming?"  
  
"No, getting my body dragged through the mud," Jariten sighs.  
"Recruit Week at the Defence Force Academy is murder!"  
  
"Too bad," Reiko sighs. "I never figured you to be the type to go to  
a military school. I missed you," she slips her arm around his. "Very much."  
  
Seeing the closeness between them, Junba feels a hot flash  
of...jealousy?...race up her spine. "So have I," Jariten sighs, then looks  
around. "Where's Belle-chan? Isn't she here?"  
  
"No," Reiko looks away. "She moved out, left for San Francisco  
sometime ago."  
  
Jariten sighs. "Sorry to hear that."  
  
"We thought she'd come to the Young Woman's Academy with us," Willow  
muses. "I mean, a whole pack of people'll be there. Emiri Yayoi, Hitomi  
Koomei, Chiaki Takeshi..."  
  
"And Hiromi-chan," Yuri smiles knowingly at her friend.  
  
Willow flushes. "You mean you've found a girlfriend?" Lum blinks  
surprisedly. "Congratulations, Willow-chan!"  
  
"We haven't done much!" Willow shudders...  
  
...as the door flies open. "Onii-chan!!!"  
  
Reiko's eyes glow, her hand reaching out as she forges a telekinetic  
wall in the foyer! A *crash!* later sees Seiteki flat on her back, her eyes  
spiralling. Everyone looks into the foyer. "Aw, Onee-chan, did you HAVE to  
do that?!" Amora pouts.  
  
"So this is the little *uo* who thinks she can seduce Dad away from  
Mom, eh?!" Reiko walks over to pick Seiteki up by the scruff of her shirt.  
"Wait outside!!"  
  
Another telekinetic shove sends Seiteki into the telephone pole  
across the street! "Onee-chan!!!" Amora screams.  
  
"Did someone...get the number...of that truck...?" Seiteki shudders,  
sliding to the ground.  
  
Inside, everyone laughs. "Thanks, Reiko-chan!" Ataru sighs. "Now,  
if you could do the same thing to Megane, it'll be perfect!!"  
  
"I really wish you would've stayed in Oshika, Dad!" Reiko sighs.  
"You don't have to put up to dorks like this up there!!"  
  
Ataru sighs. Reiko had been hurt when her parents elected to move  
back to Tomobiki. That, tacked onto Annabelle's departure for America, had  
practically stripped the Noukiite of her parents, sister and best friend in  
under three weeks! "It's okay, Reiko-chan," he whispers into her ear. "Until  
we figure out what's going on with your mother, we have to remain here."  
  
"Well, if you want to believe Budou-san, I won't stop you," Reiko's  
eyes roll.  
  
By then, Seiteki is storming up to the door. "Hey, lump-head!!  
What's the idea of throwing me out of Onii-chan's house?!" she points  
accusingly at the older woman.  
  
"Why, it's my house too!" Reiko shrugs as Ataru returns to join the  
others. "I may not live here now, but this is my family."  
  
Amora sighs. "This is my big sister, Reiko. Sorry about that, Sei-  
chan."  
  
"'Sister?!'" Seiteki blinks. "You never told me she was as OLD as  
your father, Amora-chan!"  
  
"This idiot really doesn't have a clue, eh?" Reiko stares at her kid  
sister.  
  
"She's harmless," Amora smiles.  
  
"In a pig's eye," Reiko turns to rejoin her parents. "Take this as a  
warning, Kozue. Keep harassing my father and your mother won't HAVE a  
daughter when I get finished with you! And you better know, your mother  
doesn't scare me one bit!!"  
  
She heads into the living room. Seiteki feels a tremor run down her  
spine. *How did she know my real name...?!*  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you see that?" one of the observers wonders.  
  
"Yeah!" another nods. "Damn, that girl's scary!"  
  
"Who are the others who came with her?"  
  
"One is the farmer's girl from Toshitto, Aya K'ech'chut'a. The  
Tritonian is Yuri; her parents are environmentalists working on cleaning  
Neptune up. We're having the names of the others Reiko-san knows at her  
school researched now."  
  
"Good. Inform Popok-san."  
  
* * *  
  
Cold golden eyes stare at the image of the hidden embassy car  
sequestered near the Moroboshi home in the sacred fire. "Well, well, well,"  
lips curl in an icy smile. "So the little flies are trying to learn more  
about P'yeknu, eh?"  
  
Rising, the missionary turns from the sacred fire and enters the main  
part of the Heaven's Gate Temple, just recently completed on the outskirts of  
Ishinomaki. Turning to the icon of Muchach sitting at the Pool of  
Reincarnation judging those worthy to enter Heaven, the woman clasps her  
hands. "Blessed Lord, aid me in my sacred task to reunite our divided tribe  
scattered across the darkness of space. Aid me to smite those who would seek  
to conquer us and show my fellow Lost Star the way to Your Peace...amen."  
  
Her eyes then flash as her telepathic powers sense someone approach.  
"Is that you, Hanak'at'?"  
  
"It's me," a crimson-haired woman steps into the temple, bowing to  
the icons before her, then walks up to join her fellow former Lost Star.  
"K'yech just confirmed that P'ye's parents are being spied upon. What do you  
want to do, Nia?"  
  
"Have an accident occur to the little puppies," the silver-haired  
priestess gazes at her friend and fellow Lost Star. "Make sure there are no  
witnesses. Tell K'yech to be...creative."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes. Go now; a visitor is coming."  
  
The crimson-haired woman nods, then vanishes in a flash of energy.  
With that, the priestess turns, her powers opening the door. "Enter, Budou-  
san. Heaven's blessings on you."  
  
Chie gasps, surprised that someone was able to sense him before he  
could surprise her. "I forgot that you were once like Reiko," he breathes  
out, removing his shoes as he walks in.  
  
"I apologize," the woman smiles. "I am K'e-Nuk Yeho-Niap'yeng, the  
priestess of Heaven's Gate Temple. Please, feel comfortable here. We may be  
of different faiths, but we should always welcome each other in peace."  
  
"A pleasure. So, why did you ask for me to come here?"  
  
"It has come to my attention that you are seeking to exorcise the  
'ghosts' of Lum Moroboshi's former teacher and his wife from her. I would ask  
you to stop at once."  
  
Chie blinks, unused to having any priest make such a demand of him.  
"Why? Do you have any idea what they're doing to Lum...?"  
  
"I am fully aware of the problems Nassur and Benten may force on  
their friend," Niap'yeng sighs. "If they were 'ghosts,' then I would not  
interfere in your desire to rescue Lum from them. But I believe as does Lum  
that they're alive and well, contacting her by means neither of us can  
understand. However, what now goes on within Lum's soul is part of a more  
vast problem, with implications that could affect billions of lives, not only  
here on Earth, but Uru, Sagussa AND Noukiios. That is why I ask you to  
stop."  
  
The Shinto high priest blinks. He had not sensed anything like this  
when dealing with Lum's problem. Obviously, Niap'yeng's precognitive powers  
were even stronger than his son's. "If that is so, how will this affect your  
people?" he wonders.  
  
"I have been sent here on a task that will, if it works, bring all of  
Noukiios' lost children back to our tribe...not just those like Reiko  
Moroboshi, but the Ip'ihu as well," Niap'yeng sighs. "If I succeed, Noukiios  
would become strong, living in the light of freedom King Muchach has desired  
of us. And the little flies who desire to slay the Maidens of the World of  
Holy Reincarnation, were they to succeed, could easily come to inflict their  
poison on my people again. That will be stopped."  
  
"You seem very sure," Chie hums.  
  
"I am," Niap'yeng smiles knowingly. "And it will be one of Lara  
Skelad's own people that will finally render her dreams dust and see her  
slain. I have already foreseen it..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, your sister's mean!" Seiteki shudders as she and Amora leave  
the Moroboshi home to watch boys. "Is she ALWAYS like that?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty protective of Dad..."  
  
Both then jolt as an explosion rips through a nearby alley!! "Hey,  
what was that?!!" Seiteki gasps.  
  
The two race down to look around a corner as other people race out of  
their homes to investigate, finding the blazing skeleton of a car surrendering  
to the flames. "Whoa!!" Amora whistles, feeling a touch of nausea as the  
stench of burning flesh begins to assault her senses. "What happened?! Was  
someone in there?!"  
  
Seiteki blinks, then looks up, before turning away as sirens are  
heard. She could have sworn that she had seen a woman with bat-like wings  
flying into the night...!  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK) 


	89. Towards the Unstoppable Future (by Mike ...

  
*What am I doing here?!* Negau sighs as her private sloop slices  
through the void towards the rendezvous point near Yiziba.  
  
Technically, if she was caught, the director of the Defence  
Intelligence Agency (DIA) could be charged with state treason, a capital  
offense on Uru. However, only one other in the government knew of this  
mission and he was behind her one hundred percent. Like it or not, there  
came times when measures had to be taken to protect Urusian interests that  
skirted the thin line of justice, even now when Uru was supposed to be  
developing into a more advanced, just society.  
  
Negau wryly grins. Were this back in Des Azu's day, Lara Skelad  
would've suffered a creative "accident" at the hands of a special action team  
and, with the planting of choice scuttlebutt in the local media, her whole  
family would be brought to shame and disgrace. However, Des Azu and Lara  
Skelad were cut of the same stained Imperial cloth, so were this a decade ago,  
the latter would have been given all the support possible.  
  
If she had Des' level of power, Negau would be able to stop Lara in  
her tracks, the captain bitterly muses as the sloop comes to a halt in the  
shadow of a large asteroid. But that was no longer possible. The Defence  
Intelligence Directorate, the DIA's fearsome predecessor, had been stripped of  
one powerful arm in the years after the Round had been effectively eliminated  
on Toshitto: internal surveillance and security. Negau was constitutionally  
bound to never meddle in the affairs of Urusian citizens, even if they posed a  
future threat to the Union's survival. That was now the responsibility of the  
DIA's counterpart, the Internal Security and Investigations Service (ISIS).  
  
"We're here," the woman at the helm sighs. "Regrets?"  
  
"Too many," Negau rubs her nose. "I knew, Father knew, it was too  
soon to rip up the DID, not with the possibility of Imperial hangers-on like  
Skelad running around loose. I just wish it didn't happen this way."  
  
"It did," Numon shrugs. "There's no need to lament on the past.  
We've too much work to do to get cold feet now."  
  
The captain nods. A pretty yet slender woman, Negau Renning (her  
proper Imperial name was Negau Renning-Redet), is a single-horned green haired  
and eyed woman that, were it not for race, could be mistaken for the great  
Formula One legend Haruka Ten'ou. Despite that she was born a Renning, Negau,  
a lover of history, rejected any idea of following the Imperial Round into  
recreating the Empire. With that, her father Sayan disowned her...and Negau  
was adopted by Lum's parents. In her early twenties by the time Lum went to  
Earth to pursue Ataru, Negau had joined the U.D.F. as Invader's aide-de-camp.  
After the Round was destroyed, Negau was handed the renamed DID by President  
Lana and, after ISIS was formed, ordered to clean it up. She did.  
  
"Agreed," Negau kisses Numon, then tenses. "You ready?"  
  
A gregarious raven-haired Seishin man walks onto the bridge, dressed  
in his usual rumpled shirt, overcoat and trousers. Despite his frumpish  
demeanour, one look into his dark black eyes belied a frightening  
intelligence that had once served Des Azu well before he threw his lot with  
the Alliance and exposed the late Imperial's dirty laundry after Des and his  
successor Ando Pochik had died. "All set. Where are your bosses,  
Numon-chan?"  
  
Numon smiles. "They're here."  
  
Space near the sloop morphs into the tan bulk of the Sagussan navy  
flagship, the cruiser R.S.S. "Ossa'cha." With that, Numon takes the helm,  
then guides the sloop into the giant's main hangar bay. Once there, the  
three proceed to the hatch as a ramp is raised to welcome them aboard. A  
boatswain mate pipes the side as the computer announces them. "*Captain  
Negau Renning- Redet, Urusian Defence Intelligence Agency. Chief  
Administrator Hokuro Funsai, Urusian Internal Security and Investigations  
Service. Watchmistress Irunmei, Sagussan Intelligence Ministry.*"  
  
Negau and Hokuro turn to see the woman behind them emerge. Whenever  
Irunmei assumed her real form...her polymorphic abilities were a byproduct of  
the splicing together her DNA with the real Numon's twelve years ago...she  
always seemed to be in shadow, Oni features vanishing as her Cha'than ears and  
cat-slitted eyes appear. It was a very noticeable difference, one that could  
make any casual observer believe that Irunmei and Numon Kuk were two different  
people. More fool them.  
  
Saluting the Sagussan and Urusian flags, they allow the boatswain  
mate to escort them to the cruiser's aft lounge. Once past the door, Irunmei  
gasps as a red-haired spitfire flies into her arms. "Hi, honey!! Miss me?!"  
  
Negau blinks as Irunmei and Ranma share a kiss. "Not as much as I  
should," the watchmistress-intelligence officer gazes fondly at her bond-mate,  
then salutes the five others in the room. "Observer Irunmei reporting as  
ordered, Director."  
  
"Sit down, Irunmei," the minister of intelligence nods, then rises to  
greet the two Urusians. "Captain Negau, Administrator Hokuro, welcome aboard.  
I'm Carmen."  
  
Both shake the woman's hand. Carmen was Fukunokami by birth, a tall  
woman with flowing dark auburn hair and sharp blue eyes. She normally  
dressed herself in a trenchcoat and fedora hat in imitation of her video game  
namesake. In fact, in her first life, Carmen was a master thief and pirate,  
killed in battle with a rival gang near Tengu. The talents she learned in  
that life served her well as Sagussa's "Spymistress-Prime."  
  
Sitting down, Carmen introduces her chief subordinates as Ranma  
becomes a waitress, serving out tea and snacks. "Have you located the weapons  
facility Skelad's using to test her materials?" Tamanegi, Deputy Director of  
Operations, gazes at Irunmei.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Irunmei nods. "They're located in an asteroid belt  
near Oyatsui; it's an F.D.F. testing range that's also used at times by our  
counterparts in Bensaikyou.  
  
"Are these weapons as dangerous as first postulated?" Asagao,  
Irunmei's immediate superior and bureau chief for Uru, wonders.  
  
"We've already run the simulations," Satoodaiko, DD Support, sighs.  
"It appears that if they're lucky, the weapons will do as Skelad's scientists  
speculated."  
  
"Wonderful!" Kyuuri, DD Plans, snarls. "What about the wormhole  
testing facility?"  
  
"I called in a favour with friends on Spotak," Negau sighs. "It  
seems Lara was able to get hold of their boom-tube technology, mate it with  
what the Tritonians use, then tried it out. They sent small probes through  
the Barrier and back with no problem. Since they're not building anything to  
carry people, the shielding requirements aren't stringent."  
  
"More power to the weapon," Satoodaiko nods. "We always knew your  
insiders..." that was the Sagussan moniker for those who lived inside the  
Barrier, "...would find some way to breech the Barrier but we suspected you  
wouldn't try it for another hundred, two hundred years. More fool us, I  
guess."  
  
"What do we do?" Negau sighs. "Legally, I can't convey this to my  
government. Lara's got spies and informants all over the place and if the  
Senate Intelligence Committee finds out I've been dealing with an alien spy,  
my ass'll be in jail."  
  
"I detest the word 'spy,' Captain," Carmen smiles as she sips her  
tea. "For one who loves Irunmei, one who, like Hokuro-kun, had to become an  
Avalonian to spare you an early death thanks to an Hifuto-based bio-weapon,  
you still really don't understand us."  
  
"Could you clarify that, Director?" Hokuro muses. "I am more than  
grateful to Numon-chan for saving my life, especially since she produced the  
intelligence necessary to prove Lara was the one trying to undermine ISIS and  
the DIA before we could regain the evidence lost when Nassur and Benten  
vanished but she's still one of yours operating under your control. That's  
'spy' to me."  
  
"Not really," Carmen chuckles. "The idea came originally from Fleet  
Shipmistress Eluza, then commander of the 'Hasei'cha' when Irunmei and Numon  
Kuk fell into our laps. Because we had already been snipped by your  
ex-friends in the Imperial Round on a couple of occasions, we decided we  
needed to build a HUMINT source on the ground in case they decided to loudly  
protest our desire to protect Earth. Irunmei, after absorbing Numon's  
memories prior to the poor woman's unfortunate passing, was altered  
genetically so she could pass as Numon Kuk when she returned to Onishuto."  
  
"My orders are simple," Irunmei adds. "I am not to, without proper  
authorization of the Prime Councillor, engage in overt intelligence  
operations. I don't do assassinations, nor build networks to perform  
anything that could be a detriment to your people. In that regard, the  
Non-Interference Directive is firm. What I do is passively observe. Act  
like one of you, help you constructively without letting it be known that I  
am Sagussan...and if something comes that I feel may hurt your people, I  
'seed' information to the relevant organizations...DIA and ISIS in this  
case...and allow you to decide what to do."  
  
Negau and Hokuro exchange looks. "Well, we're glad that you have  
done that," the latter muses. "Director, Negau-chan has no power in this case  
and I'm hamstrung because Skelad's got such a control over the media and in  
elements of ISIS that anything I do to present this to the Senate'll be shot  
down and I'll be out of a job. I swear, the woman must've taken lessons in  
public deception from Des Azu before your friend Lufy atomized him!"  
  
Carmen sighs. "Captain Negau, in your opinion, does Skelad present a  
threat to Uru?"  
  
"She does," Negau nods. "After psi-scanning her on the few times  
we've met after I became an Avalonian, I can conclude that she is power  
hungry. She wants Sagussa out of the way so she could prove the Democratic  
Alliance wrong and help the Imperials come back. And she's willing to do  
whatever it takes to see to it that's done. This is a long-range plan she's  
made. We've already seen her take the first steps. We have to act now before  
it's too late to stop her...for all our sakes."  
  
"Administrator Hokuro, do you agree?"  
  
"I have no choice but to agree," Hokuro sighs. "Skelad has proven  
against myself, Negau-chan and dozens of others Numon-chan had to save later  
her willingness to do anything to see her plans come to life. We know how  
vicious the Imperials were willing to be on Toshitto and elsewhere. But it's  
not enough for me to present a case before the courts."  
  
Silence falls as Carmen gazes at the mural of Lyna's Ascension  
overhead. All the *daishi'cha* had done for the last decade and more, the  
ten millennia of preparation work before that, could be all lost in an  
instant if this arrogant little slug now living in Tokyo was allowed to  
succeed. If Lara Skelad did, billions on both Uru and Earth were in danger  
even if Sagussa survived; as soon as Irunmei stumbled onto the wormhole  
project, a joint action team from Intelligence, Defence, Transwarp Physics  
and Weapons Engineering began working on countermeasures.  
  
Probably as they spoke, other would-be manipulators were, inspired by  
Lara's success, preparing their own plans, using hidden troves of money to  
work their own influence in Uru's government to twist the nascent democracy  
in directions which would only serve their own self-interests. The Urusian  
people had come far in the last two centuries to allow all that work to go to  
waste, all the sacrifices to be in vain. No. That couldn't be allowed.  
  
"Time for a little object lesson."  
  
"Director?" Irunmei blinks.  
  
"Negau, does your father support Skelad's removal?" Carmen stares at  
the DIA chief.  
  
"He does...privately," Negau nods.  
  
"Tamanegi?"  
  
"Yes, Director?" the operations chief stares at her boss.  
  
"Prepare an SIOO for Sakura's approval."  
  
"Yes, Director."  
  
"Irunmei?"  
  
"Ma'am?" Irunmei sits at attention.  
  
"You'll have a ten-day to execute the SIOO," Carmen's eyes narrow.  
"Ranma will contact you through the Dreamscape when it is approved. How you  
carry it out is up to you. Also, eliminate the facilities on Spotak and  
Oyatsui; see to it all information about this is wiped out. I'll contact Nene  
in Pathfinder Troop Six and the Mobius Five to help you in that regard.  
Understood?"  
  
"Understood, ma'am," Irunmei salutes.  
  
As she turns to head back to the sloop, Hokuro takes Negau aside.  
"What's an 'SIOO?'" he whispers.  
  
"'Special Intelligence Operations Order,'" she looks grim. "A  
license to kill."  
  
* * *  
  
After another visit, dinner, and a few hours of relaxation, Lum and  
Ataru go to bed again. Like always, Ataru sleeps on without any worry in his  
mind. Lum on the other hand tosses and turns in her sleep. Soon, she  
accesses the Dreamscape again...  
  
...and finds Benten waiting there. Not a star...Benten, as young and  
beautiful as she was when she disappeared, waiting there looking unhappy.  
"It's about time you came," she says so coldly, Lum could feel ice forming  
around her. "I've been waiting."  
  
"Oh, Benten," Lum gulps nervously. She could tell this was her old  
friend, not her Sagussan spirit-sister. "H-how nice to see you. W-what can I  
do for you?"  
  
"I want to see her!"  
  
"S-see who?"  
  
"You KNOW who! My child! The one I had to abandon. The one I gave  
birth to!"  
  
"I see," Lum gulps. "But I can't!"  
  
Benten stares Lum in the eye. "What do you mean you can't?!" she  
snarls. "Aiotoga is MY daughter. I have a right to see her."  
  
*That temper!* Lum thought. If she had any doubts this was Benten,  
they were laid to rest. Benten has always liked children, even if she tried  
to hide the fact from everyone else. Aiotoga was born of her, so her love as  
a mother is...well, Lum understood. "Junba doesn't live at my house," Lum  
meekly replies. "She lives with Shinobu Miyaki."  
  
"Where does she live?" Benten grabs Lum by her blouse.  
  
"I-In Koosei Ryooki's old house!"  
  
"Take me there!" Benten demands.  
  
"Okay," Lum relents, knowing that to press the point would be  
dangerous for her.  
  
Putting on a leotard, Lum sneaks out of the house and rushes towards  
Shinobu's house. Koosei's former home looks much the same when the vice-  
principal lived there, but with all the lights out, the house looks devoid of  
any life. Lum walks up to the front door and turns the knob. "It's locked,"  
Lum tells Benten immediately. "Shinobu and Junba must've gone to bed."  
  
Is there some way we can look into Aiotoga's bedroom?  
  
"You mean break in?" Lum whispers.  
  
Let me figure it out. Nassur taught me a few things about locks.  
From the look of this, this one won't be any trouble for me!  
  
Suddenly, the front light turns on. Lum freezes like some poor  
animal in the range of a speeding car's headlights. The door opens and  
Shinobu appears carrying a flashlight, dressed in her pyjamas and looking  
like she had just woken up. She carries a large couch over her shoulder  
ready to use at a moment's notice. "Oh, it's you, Lum," Shinobu yawns. "It  
IS you, Lum, isn't it?"  
  
"For the time being," Lum sighs. "Sorry. Benten's...anxious about  
her daughter."  
  
"I understand," Shinobu nods. "She has a right to know her  
daughter. Let her, Lum."  
  
"But...what about your secret?" Lum asks.  
  
"Aiotoga's asleep. If you don't wake her, I won't mind. Besides,  
you might get arrested if you tried to break in."  
  
Lum then listens to the voice in her mind. "She understands," Lum  
nods, then her body language changes to Benten's. "Thanks, Shinobu. Let's  
see her."  
  
Shinobu immediately takes the possessed Oni to Junba's room. Once at  
the door of Junba's room, Lum quietly opens the door and sneaks in. Junba  
sleeps soundly in her bed. The only light in her room is moonlight pouring  
in from the window on her. The light gives her a romantic hue. Lum/Benten  
stands beside her bedside and looks at her. "My Aiotoga," she whispers  
quietly to herself.  
  
Tears well up in both Lum's and Shinobu's eyes. Benten makes Lum's  
hand touch her cheek in a caress only a mother could make. Junba continues to  
sleep without any acknowledgement of what is going on. "My child," Lum/Benten  
whispers to herself, then bends over and kisses Junba on the cheek. "Maybe  
someday, we'll meet for real," she sighs.  
  
Both leave. Once outside, Lum/Benten turns to Shinobu sternly. "You  
take good care of my daughter, Shinobu. If you EVER try to harm her, Sagussan  
or not, I'll make you pay!"  
  
Shinobu seems insecure; hearing Benten's annotations with Lum's voice  
is most disturbing. But once she gets over the surprise, she relaxes. "I  
could never hurt anything of Nassur-kun's, Benten. Never. You should know  
that by now."  
  
Lum then regains control. "Is it over?"  
  
"For now," Shinobu sighs. "For now."  
  
"I'm sorry for this disruption," Lum consoles Shinobu. "But, Benten  
was very insistent over coming here."  
  
Shinobu moves away from her. "I said it was all right, Lum. You  
know the way out." she coldly intones.  
  
Lum got the message. Should Benten ever come back, what happens to  
Shinobu?  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Lum notices Megane having a late supper at his campground at  
an open fire. He is alone as he prepares his food; unlike Cherry, he prefers  
it this way...unless he's bothering the Moroboshi family. "Aisuru?" Lum  
sighs. "Can I join you?"  
  
Shock followed by a lecherous smile appears on Megane's face and  
nervous thoughts appear in his brain. *Lum-san ASKING to sit with me?   
Lum-san SITTING with me?!* This is his dream come true. Since Tanoshii  
died, Megane had always dreamed Lum would fill the gaping hole in his heart  
instead of leaving gaping holes in his body. "S-sure, Lum-san," Megane  
quickly clears a spot beside him of food wrappers. "You can NEVER disturb  
me!"  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum groans as she sits beside Megane, making sure she is  
far enough away as to be able to protect herself from any prying hands. A  
serious look appears on her face. "Aisuru," she starts slowly. "I'm so  
lost! Ever since Benten's and Nassur's spirits came into my body, I haven't  
been the same person. I know what they want to do, but I don't know what to  
do. I want their spirits to rest in peace but I don't know how to go about  
it! I'm not the warrior either of them were!"  
  
"I see," Megane nods. "You were good friends with Nassur and Benten,  
weren't you? Then you must find a way to do what they want or else their  
spirits will NEVER rest."  
  
"But, how?" Lum's eyes fill with tears.  
  
"This dork doesn't know a thing about how to help you!" a woman's  
voice echoes. "He only wants to help himself to you!"  
  
"Who?!!" Lum spins around.  
  
A woman steps out of the darkness and into the light. "Don't tell me  
you've forgotten me. What would Natsu-chan say?"  
  
The light reveals Dakejinzou Shogai. The Umanoshippo-born synthezoid  
hunter had changed little since Lum last seen her. Considering she has a  
lifespan potentially LONGER than even a Sagussan, that is not saying much.  
"Oh, Dake-chan!" Lum looks surprised to see her. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I came at the request of Ataru-kun and Koosei-kun," the alien hunter  
smiles. "I know something about what's going on with you."  
  
Lum smiles as Dakejinzou sits beside her. "Y-you do? What is it?  
Please tell me!"  
  
"Well," Dakejinzou hums. "It's a little thing I taught Natsu-chan  
when I was his partner. It's something in case either of us got captured and  
wanted a rescue. He could call to someone he trusts psychically." She  
places her hand on Lum's forehead. "There's no name I've given it, but it  
seems to be from the people who created me. It's a variation on *pe'cha,*  
except it's more intimate and harder to break. But unlike *pe'cha,* it's  
teachable to other races. Natsu-chan must've also taught it to Benten."  
  
"I see," Lum does not know whether to feel honoured or to punch  
Dakejinzou for contributing to her misery. "But why am I the target and not  
you? I'm not a hunter!"  
  
"I know, but you are their friend," Dakejinzou counters as she probes  
deeper into Lum's mind. "Ah, yes, I'm picking up something from both of  
them. Wherever they are, it's cold and their bodies are in some sort of  
status. That explains how powerful this is, the more the sender is  
unconscious, the stronger it is."  
  
"They're in suspended animation?" Megane asks. "Boy, how trekkie can  
you get?!"  
  
"Megane's right," Dakejinzou nods, "for once! What's more, the more  
psychically stronger the receiver is, the stronger each interaction with the  
senders are. There are two of them to one of you...and the one is definitely  
outnumbered this time!"  
  
"Well, if they want to be rescued, can you trace where they are?" Lum  
asks.  
  
"Let's see," Dakejinzou probes even deeper. "I should be able  
to...ah!"  
  
Suddenly, Dakejinzou is nearly thrown for a loop. Lum immediately  
catches the synthezoid before she falls to the ground. "Bensaiten's Grave,  
that's one powerful link!" she rubs her forehead. "I've never seen one like  
this before! Even the ones Natsu-chan and I had together!"  
  
"You've found out where they are?!"  
  
"Nope, not a clue!" Dakejinzou shrugs as she ends the contact.  
  
Lum and Megane faint! "I thought you could find out where they  
are!!" Lum snarls.  
  
"It seems Natsu-chan and Benten don't know where they are,"  
Dakejinzou replies. "They were attacked, taken prisoner and put into status  
so quickly, they didn't get to find out who did it or where they are. All I  
know is they're not on Earth or Home Base."  
  
"That narrows the possible places to infinity!" Lum groans. "Thanks  
for your help. What do you know about Lara Skelad?"  
  
"Not much," Dakejinzou sighs. "The Skelads control almost everything  
that gets printed about them. Almost to the point of paranoia. Natsu-chan  
and Benten were investigating them about hidden ties to the Imperials before  
they disappeared."  
  
"I know that," Lum nods. "But, do you know anything else?"  
  
"The Skelads are powerful economically. Quite recently, they've  
become politically active also," Dakejinzou continues. "There's rumours one  
of the Skelads' subsidiaries are developing some sort of wormhole technology  
for starships and some secret weapons technologies...but no one's been able  
to get any concrete information on that."  
  
"I see," Lum stands. "Thanks for your help. I'll tell Darling  
you're around."  
  
"Sure," Dakejinzou smiles. "I'll be in Rishiri-tou visiting  
Nagaiwakai and Nyassur. Hopefully, I can help you cope with this. When a  
link is this strong, it's better off to let it run its' course."  
  
"Bye," Lum waves before flying away, her mind still filled with  
questions. Dakejinzou had answered some, but she needed more...much  
more...and the only way to get them was at the source of the trouble. But  
first, she needed to talk to someone she could trust who has first hand  
knowledge about learning things.  
  
Once Lum is far enough away, Dakejinzou turns to Megane. "I feel  
afraid for Lum," she confides.  
  
"What do you mean?" Megane asks.  
  
"Because that link she has with Natsu-chan and Benten is so strong,  
anything can happen. Koosei-kun and Ataru-chan were right to call me in. One  
wrong move and Lum's brains could be fried."  
  
"Aiya!" Megane gasps...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum calls Lan the next morning. Lan was very happy to talk to Lum  
and it took a yell from Nassur's spirit to get her from her usual gossiping  
to tell her something important. Lum wanted Lan to use her computer skills  
to hack into Lara Skelad's computer files and anything else she could  
secretly break into without the ambassador's knowledge. After Lan does her  
usual tirade against doing something illegal, Benten's spirit let her have it  
with some reminders about what Lan did to get revenge on everyone while  
growing up. Only then did Lan agree to do what Lum asks.  
  
The next call Lum made was to the Urusian embassy. She invited  
herself, Ataru, and Shinobu to dinner with Lara that night. Lara accepted the  
invitation without hesitation.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Lum?" Ataru wonders after Lum  
hangs up. "If Nassur and Benten are right, why the heck do you want to have  
dinner with this woman?"  
  
"How else can I study my opponent?" Lum muses. "Besides, Lan-chan  
can only get so much from hacking. Someone needs to scout around the embassy  
to know the area."  
  
"For what? You seem to be acting like Nassur TOO well," Ataru  
groans. "Why do you want Shinobu to go, too?"  
  
"She's a head of state, too, remember?" Lum reminds Ataru. "Even  
though she's deferred a lot of her power to Carona, she is still a *laqu'r.*  
She'll keep Lara honest."  
  
"I don't know what's worse," Ataru sighs aloud. "Doing this or  
allowing Amora to stay the night at Seiteki's place?"  
  
"They'll be fine," Lum assures him. "Anyhow, we better go to work.  
Much that I'd like to concentrate on this, we still have our jobs to worry  
about."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Ataru nods...  
  
* * *  
  
The wanderer sighs as she places one foot after the next, ignoring  
all around her as she continues on her lonely trek. On her back hangs a  
large backpack full of camping gear and some of her most prized possessions,  
including a small personal safe containing what money she could sneak away  
from her parents before running away from home. It had been rough the last  
couple of weeks since she fled from Osaka right after graduation, but not  
totally barbaric. Keeping to back roads and staying away from known routes  
of travel on her journey to Oshika had saved her from the vicious hounds sent  
by Tatsuo Fujisawa and Hiroko Teizou out to haul her back to a hell she had  
endured for six years.  
  
Stopping at a corner, she looks around, then blinks as her ears  
detect the sound of an Oni flying. Turning, she sees two familiar faces  
heading down the street. Gaping in shock, she then looks around. "I'm in  
Tomobiki!" she gasps, then turns to the oncoming couple. "Mr. Moroboshi!!  
Mrs. Moroboshi!! Hi!!!"  
  
Ataru and Lum stop, turning to stare at the brown-haired woman with  
glasses run up to them. "Who the...Lyna!!" he gapes. "Minako-chan?!! Is  
that you?!"  
  
"Hi!!!" the woman laughs as she nearly crushes them with a fierce  
embrace. "Oh, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!!" Lum wonders. "Oh, Minako-chan, it's  
been so long!! How are you?!!"  
  
The younger woman pulls away. "Well, I prefer to be called 'Mina'  
now," she smiles. "I'm alright! What are you doing living in Tomobiki?! I  
thought you'd never come back to this place!"  
  
"We work at Tomobiki High School," Ataru supplies.  
  
A hand falls on his forehead. "Are you sick?" Mina asks  
concernedly. "You swore you'd never to go back to that place!"  
  
"I'm alright," Ataru chuckles. "Hey, if you aren't busy, why don't  
you come with us to school? Reiko-chan's in Oshika now getting ready to go to  
the Young Woman's Academy, so she isn't here right now, but she'd love to see  
you again."  
  
"As would I," Mina smiles as the three head off, then clutches her  
hand to her heart. *I know it! It's a sign! Now, we'll be together at last,  
Reiko-chan...just as it was meant to be...*  
  
* * *  
  
"You ran away from home?!" Shinobu gasps.  
  
At morning study hall, Ataru and Lum gathered Shinobu, Sakura, Koosei  
and Ryuunosuke around to meet Reiko's other best friend from primary school.  
"Hai, I did," Mina sighs. "After sixteen custody battles and dancing from  
one end of Japan to the other, I became so tired of being yanked around by  
Mom and Dad. I've tried to run away before, but they always caught up to me  
somehow, then a new court battle happened and I switched parents. I was with  
Mom last in Osaka, so after I did my college entrance exams and graduated, I  
decided the time had come to leave."  
  
"Sixteen custody fights in six years?!" Koosei shakes his head. "I  
don't believe any of that!"  
  
"Believe it," Lum sighs. "I remember when I had to tell Reiko-chan  
the news about Mina-chan's parents breaking up and her leaving Ishinomaki.   
She was devastated!"  
  
"I can see that," Sakura sighs, then stares at their visitor. "So  
what are your plans now, Mina-san?"  
  
"Well, first, I need to get fully away from my parents," Mina sighs.  
"I've asked my grandparents to keep Mom and Dad busy enough so I can get my  
name legally changed from Minako Fujisawa to Mina Fujisawa. Then...I need  
some help for the second part."  
  
"That being?" Ataru wonders.  
  
"I need to get into the Young Woman's Academy."  
  
"To be with Reiko-chan," Lum concludes.  
  
"Hai," Mina nods. "Mrs. Moroboshi, I've missed Reiko-chan dearly  
over the last six years. The one thing I wanted more than anything else was  
to be with her again. Call it love, call it a mad dream, but thinking of  
reuniting with your daughter has been one of the few things that's kept me  
sane over the last six years. I can guess that with you living here and  
Belle-chan having gone off to America, Reiko-chan must feel very lonely right  
now. Please, I offer myself to help ease Reiko-chan's pain."  
  
Lum blinks, then sighs. "How much do you love Reiko-chan? Do  
you...desire a relationship with her?"  
  
"Hai...with your blessings, of course."  
  
"You have it," Lum nods. "I'll call Grandma and get help from her;  
I'm sure she'll approve. In the meantime, why don't you come stay with us  
until we get things arranged for you?"  
  
"Thank you," Mina nods, feeling tears in her eyes, then with a  
muffled wail, she embraces her future mother-in-law. "Oh, thank you! Thank  
you, thank you...!"  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
"I'm staying here?!" Amora whines.  
  
"That's right," Lum smiles as she puts on lipstick. "While we're  
gone, Mina-chan'll stay with you."  
  
"But I wanted to go stay with Sei-chan!!" Amora pouts.  
  
"You can visit Seiteki another time, Amora-chan," Ataru comes out,  
adjusting his tie. "We're very lucky to have Mina-chan come stay with us for  
a while before she can get into the Young Woman's Academy. She's an old  
friend of your sister's, so treat her nice."  
  
"What's so great about this girl?!" Amora humphs.  
  
Mina walks up. "I'm set up in the living room now, Dad, Mom," she  
smiles. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying there?"  
  
Ataru and Lum blush on hearing Mina addressing them as her parents.  
"We were thinking of putting in an extra bedroom one of these days and  
allowing it to be a guest room for an exchange student," the Oni smooths her  
dress. "With you staying here until the next class starts at the Academy, we  
can get it done now."  
  
"Besides, we might be tempted to add another to the family, ne, Lum-  
chan?" Ataru meows, breathing on his wife's horn.  
  
"Darling! Not in front of Mina-chan and Amora-chan!!"  
  
The younger girls exchange looks. "That's one thing I missed so much  
about your parents," Mina smiles. "Unlike mine, they never stopped loving  
each other."  
  
Amora smirks. "Yeah, aren't they great?!"  
  
With that, Ataru and Lum head off to meet Shinobu. Mina and Amora  
head to the living room, the latter turning on the television as the former  
reaches into her backpack and draws a small book. Amora notices the title.  
"'Personal Relations With a Noukiite?!' What's that for?!"  
  
"Something I think you're still too young for," Mina hums.  
  
The younger girl rolls her eyes. "Dad once make out with a hundred  
thousand girls, Mom had a whole race worshipping her as a god and she says I'M  
too young to know about things...?"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the Moroboshis and their best friend appear at the  
front gate of the Urusian embassy. Shinobu is dressed in a black dress with  
a magenta sash bearing Kyotos' sigil. Lum wears a tiger-stripped formal  
dress and has her hair tied to the back of her head. Ataru wore the medals  
from the problems he underwent during the Grand Design and after: Zeiwan's  
Commander of the Most Honourable Order of Heira, Vos' Commander of the Order  
of Lecasur and Uru's Star of Aruka, presented to him after the Battle of Uru.  
  
Entrance into the embassy was not a problem. After a routine retina  
and voice check, the doors swung open to allow them inside. Once inside the  
embassy lobby, they find Lara, dressed in more formal attire, waiting for  
them. "Oh, Lum-sama," Lara smiles. "Welcome to the embassy!"  
  
"Hello, Lara," Lum stiffly replies. "I'm glad you could find time  
for us."  
  
Lara ignores Lum's stiffness and giggles girlishly. "Oh, the  
pleasure is mine!" She turns to Ataru. "And this must be your husband, Ataru  
Moroboshi."  
  
"That's right," Ataru bows. *THIS is the person Nassur and Benten  
are worried about?* he asks himself looking at Lara and how youthful she acts.  
*She acts so young and carefree, I can't believe she's so evil.*  
  
"Even though your first name is a swear word to my people," Lara  
offers her hand. "I welcome you to the Urusian Embassy."  
  
"Thanks," Ataru offers a kiss.  
  
"My!" she stares at his medals. "When I heard how other races have  
honoured you, I thought it was a joke. The Order of Lecasur comes from your  
killing the Mikado, right?"  
  
"Yes...even though some still think he's alive," Ataru hums.  
  
"And the Order of Heira?"  
  
"That's from when the Sagussans cured the Lost Ones of Zeiwan and  
repatriated them."  
  
"A very noble thing you did. And the Star of Aruka, too?" Lara  
notices the tiger-stripped ribbon with the image of Noa and Honii holding the  
wreath of victory. "From the Battle of Uru?"  
  
"Yes," Ataru sighs.  
  
"My condolences," Lara looks sympathetic. "You've sacrificed much on  
people's behalf."  
  
"You're courteous."  
  
Lum gives him a cold look. Darling! she psi-links to him from  
one side. Don't be put off by her manner. She can be as wild as Lan when  
she wants to be.  
  
Sorry, Ataru shrugs.  
  
Not hearing Lum's words, Lara turns to Shinobu. "Princess Shinobu,"  
she smiles sweetly. "How nice to meet you. I've met a few *laqu'rs*  
before...but never one who has practically abdicated all her power and is  
still alive to talk about it."  
  
"Well, I couldn't live on Yehisril forever, you know," Shinobu  
smiles. "Besides, I'm a mother. Kyotos City is, in my opinion, unsafe to  
raise a child."  
  
"So I have heard," Lara nods. "Well, since dinner will be in a few  
minutes, how would you like a tour of the embassy?"  
  
"I'd LOVE to have a tour," Lum smiles warmly. "I thought you'd never  
ask."  
  
Shinobu blinks. Is that Lum or Nassur-kun in control?  
  
I'm not sure, Ataru shrugs.  
  
The tour goes quickly and is routine. The three are shown everything  
the embassy has to offer. The offices, now largely unoccupied, the computer  
rooms, the security arrangements, are all shown quickly to Lara's guests.   
Lum, with Nassur's and Benten's psychic prodding, asks all sorts of questions  
about the embassy and its security to the unsuspecting ambassador...so many  
in fact, Lara become a little suspicious herself. But, any suspicions are  
put to rest immediately when a servant announces dinner is ready.  
  
In a room roughly the size of a small gym, Lara and her guests sit at  
a huge table of solid wood. The room itself is decorated with fine art. On  
one of the large walls is a huge Urusian flag while on the opposite wall is a  
huge painting of an overweight Oni couple both holding huge clubs pointing  
towards the star-filled sky. "What is this painting?" Shinobu asks as she  
sits down.  
  
"'Manifest Destiny,'" Lara smiles as she sits down. "It's a  
reproduction of a famous painting in the Union Art Gallery."  
  
"I see," Lum humphs. "A quaint choice of art for someone who's clan  
was investigated for having secret ties to the Imperials."  
  
Lara turns serious and it seems the light around makes her look  
evil. "If I'm not mistaken," she bites, "...my clan was cleared of the  
allegations while my father was alive."  
  
"Of course," Lum humphs.  
  
"L-let's eat," Ataru gulps nervously.  
  
Dinner begins happily but the silence is deafening. No one says much  
to each other except the servants who quickly serve each course promptly.   
Lara and Lum watch each other closely, waiting for the other to make a move,  
trying to psyche out the other. Shinobu and Ataru wonder what Lum is  
doing...or more accurately, what Nassur and Benten is making her do. Or,  
could Lum be doing this on her own? It is so very confusing to them both.  
  
Lara had her own concerns. Lum asked embarrassing questions almost  
like her tutor Nassur had grilled her father years before she had him and  
Benten eliminated. Her father never recovered from the allegations their  
disappearance helped clear and he died shortly after, but not without leaving  
her a secret mission...to get revenge on Sagussa, restore the old government  
with Lum on the throne, and turn Earth into a protectorate of Uru.  
  
Lara's father was a conservative old man, set in his ways. Like most  
businessmen, he was afraid of drastic change which could occur when  
governments changed. And change things did. The Skelads had more rules to  
govern their businesses than before. They could no longer pay CEOs money  
under the table to avoid taxes on their profits. They could no longer hire  
replacement workers during strikes. They could not pay off environmental  
investigators so they could continue to discharge toxic substances into  
fragile eco-systems on Uru or other planets. Then a crackdown on tax  
loopholes was exercised. Finally, the Clan's council had enough. They  
wanted the old rules and the old government back or else their companies  
would be doomed to lower profits and standard of influence. But with Sagussa  
in the way and the people of Uru still in a honeymoon with the Union  
Congress, something had to be done and be done quickly or before economic  
ruin destroyed everything.  
  
First, Sagussa had be isolated from Earth. Then it had to be  
destroyed. It would take time, but Lara is young and willing. Her father  
will be avenged as will all of the Imperialists he once supported in secret.   
But, Lum is getting suspicious. Why? Of all the people in this room, Lum  
herself will have the most to gain if the Imperialists come back to power.   
She would be queen!  
  
Lum keeps track of her surroundings. True, she has a hard time from  
keeping either Nassur or Benten from taking control to cause a major  
dislocation of Lara's body parts, but she manages to look calm and collected  
while she dines with the enemy.  
  
Finally after seven courses and dessert, dinner ends. "Ugh," Shinobu  
burps. "Do you have THAT much for dinner EVERY night?"  
  
"Only on important occasions, fortunately," Lara allows herself to  
smile, "...or else I'd be too heavy to fly."  
  
"At least the food was good," Ataru picks his teeth with a  
toothpick. "Not like Lum-chan's early attempts at trying to cook."  
  
"Don't remind me," Lum gives Ataru a cold glance. "We don't need you  
turning into a werewolf or twins or something!"  
  
"I see," Lara nods. "Lum was considered the worse cook in all of  
Uru. Of course being in the ruling family, NO one was allowed to say that  
about their future queen in public."  
  
"I've improved thanks in much to my bond-mate Noa," Lum nods with a  
slight smile. "If you've seen my other adopted daughter Reiko when she was  
growing up."  
  
"Right," Lara tenses on hearing Noa's name, then turns to Ataru.  
"So, you're the head of Sagussa, Ataru-san."  
  
"Well, it's a ceremonial position," Ataru nods. "Ever since the  
Battle of Uru, Sagussa has been developing on its own."  
  
"Of course," Lara nods. "The Battle of Uru was distressing. It  
strained relations between Sagussa and the Galactic Federation for years and  
remains a sticky point today."  
  
Lum gives Ataru a sad glance and takes his hand under the table. "It  
was more than distressing for us, too," he sighs.  
  
"What are your thoughts on the Earth-Uru Alliance Treaty?"  
  
Ataru looks a little taken aback by the sudden question. "W-well,"  
he searches for an answer, then shrugs, "...I like it. For the first time,  
both sides are equals."  
  
"Of course," Lara nods. "But Uru has given more to Earth and Earth  
to Uru than the Sagussans have given either Earth or Uru."  
  
"But Earth or Uru can't understand the level of technology that  
Sagussa has," Ataru counters. "Even I don't understand it from time to time.  
I'm glad the Non-Interference Directive exists. It allows trade in areas  
where cultural damage wouldn't occur."  
  
"Terrans understand Urusian technology and its people, don't they?"  
Lara presses.  
  
"Well, the Urusians are only about 100 years ahead of Earth," Ataru  
looks on the defensive. "The Sagussans are a thousand years ahead of Earth,  
if not much more."  
  
"Then, what would Sagussa do if Earth broke away from Sagussa  
someday?" Lara asks, then adds, "I mean...should it ever occur?"  
  
Ataru looks nervous. He isn't used to being asked such loaded  
questions. He knew Lara is baiting him, but he could do nothing about it.  
Debating was never his strong suit. "A lot of former Terrans are Sagussans.  
They would be disappointed, for sure."  
  
"Would these ex-Terrans want Earth to be back under their control?"  
Lara asks, sensing weakness. "By any means necessary?"  
  
Ataru sweats noticeably. Lara's verbal sparing had him by the  
balls. "I can't say. I can't speak for them."  
  
"Neither can I," Lum cuts in. "But should such a break occur, I'm  
sure the Sagussans would use logic over emotion to ensure the break was under  
good terms."  
  
Lara gives Lum a cold glance. "For once I'm glad the new rules are  
in place...for under the old rules, I would've been put to death for what I'm  
about to say. Never in history have allies broken agreements without going to  
war with each other. Should a war come, what side would you be on, Lum-sama?"  
  
"The side of justice and truth," Lum replies without hesitant.  
  
Was that Lum talking or Nassur-kun? Shinobu hums.  
  
I don't know, Ataru shrugs. It sounds like Nassur.  
  
Lara looks blunted. "It seems that co-habiting with the enemy...I  
mean...the Sagussans has made you forget that you are an Oni!" she gazes at  
Lum.  
  
"I am STILL an Oni!" Lum growls. "And I'll always think myself an  
Oni! But I know that being an Oni doesn't give me the right to make myself a  
despot. I've learned from friends the value of respecting people for who they  
are, not WHAT they are."  
  
"Nassur has been gone for ten years and you still parrot his lines,"  
Lara sighs, unimpressed by Lum's speech.  
  
"Maybe he's not gone like you want him to be. Maybe he's closer than  
you think, watching you, waiting for the right time to expose you for the two-  
faced fraud you are!"  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Lara snorts. "Unless Nassur and his  
wife could somehow talk to you from the Other World."  
  
"We'll see about that," Lum humphs then turns to Ataru and Shinobu.  
"Darling, Shinobu, let's go home," She gives Lara a cold glance. "The air is  
too cold for me."  
  
"Er...of course, Lum," Ataru nods and follows her out.  
  
"Despite all that went on," Shinobu bows, "...I enjoyed the dinner.  
Thanks."  
  
"Of course," Lara nods as the trio leaves. Lara takes a glass of  
pickled plum wine and takes a sip. An angry look appears on her beautiful  
face as she throws it at the wall. The glass shatters into uncountable  
pieces and the wine stains the wall. "Bitch!" she bellows to herself.   
"Nassur and Benten are the only people who know what I'm doing and they're  
taken care of! She may be the next in line, but, I'll make sure you bow  
before me when the Imperials return to power and every Sagussan is dead at my  
feet, Lum!!"  
  
Demented laughter echoes through the halls. It drives a cold chill  
through everyone on duty inside. Luckily, Lum, Ataru, and Shinobu have left  
the building. A moment later, a side door opens to reveal Popok Aruka. "What  
happened?"  
  
"Lum's starting to get some suspicious about us!" Lara snarls,  
drowning the rest of her wine. "Did anyone find out what happened to those  
observers killed last night?"  
  
"Nothing," the younger man shook his head. "Local police attribute  
it to xenophobes; people who are splitting off from the Earth Defence Army, a  
local racial environmentalist movement against the Babylon Project. The  
primary group calls itself Earth Alone, but according to some intelligence  
sources, they're being backed up by other powerful factions whose  
identities've yet to be clarified. Earth Alone believes aliens are spoiling  
Earth's culture and want us all gone. Strange as it sounds, they like the  
Sagussans because of their Non-Interference Directive; when that attack you  
arranged some days ago happened, they came out and stated that it was morally  
impossible for the Sagussans to do such a thing."  
  
"Bah!!" Lara snarls, then notices the twinkle in her chief-of-staff's  
eye. "You don't believe that."  
  
"No," Popok shakes his head. "The weapon used was Noukiite."  
  
Lara pales. "Noukiite?!"  
  
"Exactly," he nods. "I've just confirmed that there is now a  
Noukiite temple...in Ishinomaki. The priestess there is a former Lost Star,  
K'e-Nuk Yeho-Niap'yeng. Guess why she's here?"  
  
Lara blinks, then sighs. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Popok smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"You said THAT to Lara?" Koosei gulps in surprise during a break at  
school next day.  
  
"She's hiding something alright," Lum snorts as she reads a  
newspaper. "I can feel it! I have to stop her!"  
  
"Is that Nassur or Benten talking to us?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Ataru sighs as he takes a break from marking papers.  
"But, it seems their personalities have been mixing together ever since she  
went to visit Junba."  
  
"It's so scary," Shinobu shivers.  
  
Then Lan wanders in carrying a basket of food in her arms. "Lum-  
chan," the Seishin mother announces cutely, "...I'm here!"  
  
Lum whacks Lan over the head with a huge paper fan angrily. "Never  
mind the cute announcements!" Lum snarls. "You're late!!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Lan rubs the bump on her head.  
  
"That was Nassur!" Koosei sighs.  
  
Lan pulls out some computer disks from her basket. "It took me a  
while, but I got some of what you might have been looking for," Lan nervously  
hands the disks over to Lum, who barely gives her enough time to let go before  
she snatches them. "The protocols in her system're as tough as the ones on  
Sagussa!"  
  
"I hope they're helpful!" Lum snorts, setting them into a nearby  
computer terminal.  
  
Everyone watches the computer screen. They see several columns of  
data marked "Japanese Baseball League Rosters 1971" with all twelve teams and  
several players listed. "What the hell's this?!!" Lum turns to Lan.  
  
"Oops!" Lan blushes. "I must've accidently got some of the writer's  
sports card checklists by mistake!"  
  
[So that's where that list went to!]  
  
"Seems he's got nearly a quarter of the players who played in that  
year!" Ataru hums.  
  
"He needs a lot of Japanese players," Koosei adds. "Those are mostly  
the gaijins!"  
  
[I'm trying! I take donations...M.S.]  
  
"Enough of the advertisement!" Lum snaps. "Let's see what you REALLY  
got!"  
  
A few minutes and Lum goes through reams and reams of data faster  
than a normal person could. Soon, even Koosei is bleary-eyed just by watching  
it. "Gods," Koosei groans, "...having three people in your head makes it hard  
to read over their shoulder!"  
  
Sakura appears behind the group. "What's this?" the principal asks.  
"Video Pachinko?"  
  
"I-it's nothing!" Ataru gasps, knowing they are doing something VERY  
frowned upon by their boss.  
  
"Your break ended five minutes ago," Sakura points to her watch.  
"Don't you think you should get to work?! You do work for me to help educate  
the nation's youth, remember?"  
  
"We're just finishing up!" Shinobu makes her way back to the nurse's  
station.  
  
Sakura then turns to Lan. "Lan, what are you doing here?" she asks  
the Seishin coldly. "Wasn't homecoming last week?"  
  
"I was just leaving," Lan slips away. "Haven't you ever heard of  
impromptu visits?"  
  
"Considering you don't even have kids here yet, Lan," Sakura huffs,  
"...I don't even WANT TO see you or any from your graduating year until the  
next yearly reunion!"  
  
"I've got it!" Lum announces happily.  
  
"Got what?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Some proof about what Lara Skelad is doing, Darling!" she points to  
the screen. "She's ordered some rare elements from various parts of Urusian  
space. Lan couldn't find where they were going but some of these elements  
could be used for some very nasty bombs which would be devastating on  
Sagussa!"  
  
"But they would have to go through the Barrier first," Ataru corrects  
Lum.  
  
"There's also a report on how to open a wormhole through the Barrier  
straight to Sagussa!" Lum corrects Ataru.  
  
"That could do it!" Ataru gulps.  
  
"***HEY!!! IS THIS 'GOLGO 13' OR 'URUSEI YATSURA?!?!?!'***" Sakura  
has a cow. "***GET BACK TO WORK!!!!***"  
  
"But this is important," Lum protests...  
  
* * *  
  
When they regain consciousness, Lum and Ataru find themselves outside  
of the main office. "Do that stuff AFTER school at home," the principal  
snorts before slamming the door shut, "...not during the day!"  
  
"It's a good thing I can't do the Cyborg or the *saikoo jinseijitsu*  
any more," Ataru groans. "Sakura's definitely has got more forceful since we  
were students!"  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum groans in agreement...  
  
* * *  
  
Almost 300 kilometres north of Tomobiki, outside the sleepy hamlet of  
Oshika, Reiko Moroboshi walks down the beach some distance from her home,  
gazing at the rolling waves of the Pacific as the water laps over her bare  
feet. Belle gone, her parents gone, her sister gone...it was so unfair!  
Twelve years of a happy home and a happy life were over. What could she do  
now?  
  
Reaching into her pocket, she draws out a folded sheet of paper,  
gazing at it. "'You are hereby informed that the Ishinomaki Young Woman's  
Academy has accepted your application for general studies admission into Class  
218, May-September 1996,'" she reads, then sighs. "Damn, I hate this..."  
  
"Reiko-chan!!" a voice calls out.  
  
Reiko turns to see Willow and Yuri jog up. "Hi, guys!" she sighs,  
stowing the paper. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking of getting everyone together at the Chow  
Hound to celebrate our acceptance into the Academy," Willow proposes.  
"Everyone's gonna be there. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Reiko sighs as they head toward the house. "I  
suppose I could try to relax..."  
  
* * *  
  
"There she is," Popok hums, watching from the tinted windows of his  
car as Reiko, Willow and Yuri head out of the property. "Is everything  
ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the woman sitting with him nods. "We even brought the  
uniforms we stole from the Sagussan Embassy."  
  
"Very well, then," Popok sighs. "We'll take those three and anyone  
else who comes along, then find a place to hide them."  
  
"What about the priestess at that temple?" another woman in the front  
seat wonders.  
  
Popok snorts. Personally, he knew attacking Sagussa was bound to  
arouse Noukiios into action sooner or later. The widespread cult that  
revolved over the centuries around the Gatherer as it carried out its mission  
had extra meaning among Reiko's people. For a race that believed fervently  
in reincarnation, believing that those taken by the Gatherer would live again  
was natural. It proved beneficial for the Dominion later; Noukiios was the  
second world Sagussa established formal diplomatic relations with, the two  
worlds engaging in a lively trade that aided the former in ending its  
population and agricultural problems. Popok could guess that when news of  
this got out, the Noukiites would be very angry. That could easily  
accelerate plans to reintegrate the Ip'ihu into the Ten Orders...and spell  
trouble for Uru.  
  
"Don't worry about her," he sighs. "Once we have her precious fellow  
Lost Star in hand, I'm sure Sister Niap'yeng could be made to see some  
reason...or rather, she WILL be made to see reason."  
  
The others grimly nod...  
  
* * *  
  
...not realizing that Niap'yeng had been observing them via her  
sacred flame. "I see this little fly needs a lesson taught to him," the  
priestess sighs, nodding to Hanak'at' and K'yechsungi...  
  
* * *  
  
As Reiko, Willow and Yuri later get off the bus beside the Chow  
Hound, they do not notice a car idling nearby, nor a cargo van parked across  
the street. Popok had gathered a force of a half-dozen to take the Noukiite,  
all armed with long-range stun rifles to overcome Reiko's telekinetic powers.  
Unseen by them, two lithe women stand atop a water tower overlooking the  
expanse of parkland holding the four units of the Ishinomaki Women's Schools.  
"Well, well," Hanak'at' smiles. "Spitting on the honour of the Hechye  
Hisehek," she muses, referring to the Sagussans by their Noukiite title  
"Maidens of the World of Holy Reincarnation." "Punish them, K'yech. The  
woman are yours to play with. Kill the little boy."  
  
The woman beside her growls as she transforms, leaping into the air  
to soar towards Popok's car...  
  
* * *  
  
"Did anyone hear a scream?" Yuri blinks.  
  
Her other future dormmates blink. "Must be some show on the TV in  
the game room," Reiko shrugs as the conversation picks up...  
  
* * *  
  
In the Urusian embassy, Lara is working in her office when an  
assistant rushes in. "Lara-sama," the harried underling gasps, "...someone  
has been hacking in your files!"  
  
Lara looks surprised by the news. She had made sure no one could  
break into her files without proper access codes. With triple redundancies,  
it's a system based on Sagussan designs stolen from the Avalonians. "Who  
would do such a thing?" Lara growls.  
  
"We're not sure," he reports immediately. "They couldn't dig too far  
inside owing to the lockouts you had set up."  
  
"What did they get?" Lara asks.  
  
"Not much," he reads the report. "It seems they got hold of some old  
resource movement reports...some of which are deal directly with our secret  
projects."  
  
"I see. Did you manage to get a trace on their signal?"  
  
"Partly. It came from Earth...Tomobiki."  
  
The light around Lara seems to glow eerily. "Tomobiki?" she gasps,  
then she pauses to think. "There are only THREE people here who have the  
ability to hack into our computer system. One is that Vosian ice cream  
seller...the two others are Urusians. Considering that those two are  
friends..." Lara remembers that Abraham Shapiro has no real reason to hack  
into her files, but the other two...were obvious suspects. "So, Lum's dinner  
date was just a little ruse to get information on us. How like Nassur she  
has become! I never had thought she had it in her to be that way."  
  
Lara pauses again. Then, a sly grin appears on her beautiful face.  
"So, the first battle of the war begins, eh, Lum? You maybe my queen someday,  
but I will be your master...!"  
  
The ambassador cries out as a flash of light appears before her, then  
Lara has a body pitched onto her! The light fades, revealing a woman dressed  
in a gold Noukiite dress, her name in the Noukiite alphabet stitched into her  
jersey. Lara recovers, then notices that the body is that of Popok Aruka.  
  
"Take this as a warning, Hu-Skelad Yesu-Lara," Niap'yeng icily  
smiles, delivering a brutal insult by designating Lara's family as Huhat'hu, a  
caste fourth from the bottom in Noukiite terms. "Never touch Reiko Moroboshi  
again!"  
  
Lara stares at Popok's lifeless eyes, not seeing any marks that could  
indicate how he died, then she glares at the Noukiite priestess. "You  
bitch!!!" she rises. "What did you do...?!"  
  
"I punished this one for his plan to stop Noukiios from reclaiming  
her lost children and becoming too strong for you Uo-t'ich to handle in the  
usual way you've viewed us," Niap'yeng grins, calling Lara's race by the usual  
term for Urusians, "dog people." "As for you, you are no concern of  
mine...since it will be one of your own kind that will destroy you. Farewell,  
Lara; you'll not live to see the next dawn on this world...or any other."  
  
She vanishes. Lara shudders, then turns to her assistant. "Lum has  
a daughter, doesn't she?"  
  
"Y-yes, Lara-sama," he replies nervously. "Two daughters in fact.  
One lives in Oshika..."  
  
"I KNOW about her!!! The other!!"  
  
"The other still lives with Lum-sama and her husband. She goes to  
Onigakkou Public School according to our records."  
  
"I see," Lara turns away from the underling to think a moment, then  
turns back. "Send the squad to do a little kidnapping. Bring me the younger  
daughter. I want her alive and whole! And do it in such a way that the  
Sagussans will get blamed! But I don't want a bloodbath! This is our future  
queen's child, remember! Even if she's adopted, she is to be treated well!  
Just do a little something to add a little friction between Earth and  
Sagussa."  
  
"Like the destruction before?"  
  
"Like the destruction before."  
  
"I'll send the squad immediately," he bows.  
  
"And dispose of him," Lara points to Popok.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
As workers come in to remove the body, Lara look at the Urusian flag.  
"You want war, Lum?" she says quietly. "You'll get war! I'll make sure  
YOU'LL sit on your throne even if I have to make you do so! And then,  
Niap'yeng, it's YOUR turn!!"  
  
Lara laughs maniacally again. Everyone working at the embassy look  
nervous...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
Irunvayae?  
  
What is it, Ranvayae?  
  
Ranma takes a deep breath as the two face each other in the  
shipmistress' dream site. By order of the Prime Councillor under the  
Special Intelligence Operations Edict, Order 12-200, Lara Skelad of Uru is to  
be terminated with extreme prejudice within one ten-day of this announcement.  
You are also ordered to destroy the Skelad research facilities in the  
asteroid belt in the Oyatsui system and on Spotak. Flightmistress Mie Seikou  
and Shipmistress Makoto Seikou are seconded to support you at their request.   
The Tere'na City Compudata Centre is now moving to feed viruses into all  
Skelad systems to eliminate all copies of this data. You are given full  
freedom of action to carry out your mission without compromising your current  
cover identity or your contacts in the Urusian government. Is this  
understood?  
  
It is. Inform the Prime Councillor that the operation will be done  
immediately.  
  
Immediately? Can you do it?  
  
I can, Irunmei salutes her. My orders are received and  
understood, Shipmistress. If you'll excuse me.  
  
Be careful, Ranma hums...  
  
...then Numon finds herself back in her office. Taking a deep  
breath, she looks to the door. "Nokosu-kun!!"  
  
"Yes, Numon-san?" he walks in.  
  
"Prepare my ship. Destination: Earth."  
  
"Yes, Numon-san."  
  
"Are the two prepared?"  
  
"They are. Should I call Captain Negau?"  
  
"I'll call her," Numon walks into the main room where two young boys  
stand, both showing the telltale signs of third stage terminal Hifuto  
Syndrome. "How are you?"  
  
"Scared," one admits.  
  
"I know," Numon smiles, kneeling before them. "But you'll live on in  
the bioroids created of you by the Avalonians. Do you understand what I want  
you to do?"  
  
"Yeah," the other nods. "But we don't understand why."  
  
Numon sighs. "The place that made the Avalonians...and by extension  
us...reality is a place that is still recovering from a horrible war beyond  
your wildest imagination. The places I want you to destroy are building  
weapons that will completely destroy what the *daishi'cha* have tried to  
rebuild. Both of you have friends on Sagussa, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," one nods, then shrugs. "Heck, if it's between dying from  
Hifuto and getting atomized by a bauximite flash-bomb, I'll take the flash-  
bomb. It happens quicker."  
  
"I know," she kisses them. "Good luck."  
  
Both nod as Nokosu escorts them away. Taking a deep breath, Numon  
heads back into her office to prepare...  
  
* * *  
  
The day ends at Onigakkou Public School and the students rush out to  
go home. Among the rapid throng of youth, Junba and Dansei Fujinami walk  
together to the main street. Like all of the women in the Fujinami family,  
Dansei is dressed in boys' clothes and her hair is cut short. "Another day  
ends," Junba sighs. "Wanna go for a sundae at Shapiro's?"  
  
"I wish," Dansei groans. "But I'm broke as usual and I've gotta go  
home to help my folks with the clean up, then I gotta go to the Canadian  
Embassy for my French lessons."  
  
Junba stares confusedly at her best friend. "Why do you learn French  
at the Canadian Embassy? Why not a private institute?"  
  
"It's cheaper and the teachers are nicer; besides, they're all native  
speakers, so I can learn much more than a local teacher who was taught  
French," Dansei shrugs. "Besides, I learn a lot about Canada at the  
embassy."  
  
"Why Canada?" Junba wonders.  
  
"Dunno," Dansei shrugs. "Mom and Dad say it's a better place to go  
to than the States. Weird if you ask me. I've been going there ever since  
second grade, learning English, Canadian history, geography, social  
sciences..."  
  
"Makes me think that you've got a future husband in Canada."  
  
Dansei blinks, then blushes at the thought of marrying a very rich  
Canadian. "Gee, that'd be nice!" She then grins. "Then I'd be finally away  
from that dork grandfather of mine!!"  
  
"That's be reason enough to get away," Junba laughs, then reaches  
into her pocket to pull out some change. "Hey, I've got enough. Let's go to  
Shapiro's anyway!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" Dansei nods. "The garbage can wait!"  
  
Suddenly, two identical red-haired boys who look like a pair of  
miniature Reis appear around them. "Hey, Junba," one of them asks, wearing a  
red scarf. "Wanna go to Shapiro's with me?"  
  
The other pushes the one with the red scarf away. "Forget it!" the  
other has a blue scarf. "She wants to go with me!"  
  
"Me!!!"  
  
"ME!!!!"  
  
They transform into large, red-haired beasts and begin to fight.  
Junba and Dansei sigh. "It seems Lin and Len are at it again," Junba shrugs.  
"Mr. Shapiro doesn't let them in together because of their transformation  
powers cause too much trouble!"  
  
"And the fact they hate each other!" Dansei adds.  
  
Then four more appear around Junba. They look like miniature  
versions of Lum's bodyguards. "Hey, Junba!" the bespectacled one says.   
"Let's go to Shapiro's together!"  
  
"Let's go! Let's go!" the others chant together as they grab Junba  
and start to drag her in the direction of the ice cream shop.  
  
Junba groans. These are her own bodyguards (not that she actually  
NEEDS them). Lead by Shinpai Megane, Aisuru's nephew, they are as moronic as  
their predecessors. "Why should she go to Shapiro's with the likes of you?" a  
strong voice of a young man states.  
  
"That voice?" Shinpai gasps. "He had to pick now to appear!"  
  
Some wind whips through the trees as a kimono-clad boy with slicked  
back black hair and carrying a wooden sword appears with his back towards  
them. In the background, there is the sound of music common in old samurai  
movies when the hero shows up to confront a group of thugs who are pestering  
some innocent maiden. "Idiots never seem to stop popping up to confront  
perfection," the boy turns to reveal a very handsome, Mendou-like face.  
  
The four boys look in awe. "It IS him!" Megane gasps. "Only one  
such as he would use such a cliche for an entrance!"  
  
"I wish he'd get away from this samurai fetish!" Junba groans.  
  
The boy slowly walks up to Junba and takes her hand. He smiles and  
his teeth gleam. "Junba-san," he says gruffly...before a childish grin  
appears and his voice goes higher. "Willya go to Shapiro's with me?!"  
  
Everyone faints except for Junba. "Why do you have to go through  
this late-night movie send-up to ask permission to go for ice cream, Tetsubou  
Mendou?!" she blanches. "Is saying 'Can I go, too,' too hard for you?!"  
  
Like his father, Tetsubou is the most sex-crazed moron in the school.  
But, being very handsome and from a rich family, no one minds too much.   
Among the last ones out are Amora and Seiteki. Both dressed to thrill, they  
notice Junba and look with disgust over the fact she has tons of boys hanging  
around her, while they have NONE. "Look at that!" Seiteki groans. "Junba's  
about as tomboyish as Dansei is, yet all the boys hang around her like wishes  
on a Tanabana tree!"  
  
"What's she got that we haven't got?!" Amora groans. "We try to look  
like girls, not boy-wannabes, and they don't even give us the time of day!  
Junba fights with the boys, plays boys' sports, and they're all over her!"  
  
"Wanna go to Shapiro's?" Seiteki asks.  
  
"Might as well," Amora nods.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a large black car is parked nearby. Inside,  
there are a group of Oni women who wear long black overcoats and sunglasses to  
hide their identities. One of them watches the children leaving the school  
with binoculars. "The target is coming out of the school," the woman  
announces. "But, she is with a large group of friends."  
  
"This is the time," another replies. "Plus take a few of her friends  
to make sure we get the message out." She tugs her overcoat. "Make sure they  
see your uniforms."  
  
The woman removes her overcoat to reveal a black and gold duty  
uniform of government services. "That should cause a lot of embarrassment for  
them."  
  
The other three remove their overcoats as well to reveal themselves  
dressed in Sagussan uniforms. The others wears defense colours, the driver  
wears the colours of a Warsuit pilot. "They didn't suspect that we could  
break into their embassy and steal what we could," the leader snorts to the  
others. "The Sagussans may have high technology, but they are really naive  
when it comes to protecting themselves from street crime."  
  
While the bogus Sagussans set themselves up, Seiteki and Amora join  
Junba and Dansei to their trek to Shapiro's. Unfortunately, Tetsubou, Junba's  
bodyguards, Lin, and Len follow them like lovesick puppies. "Don't they EVER  
give up?!" Junba sighs.  
  
"I wish you could tell us why you're so damned attractive to all the  
guys in our class, Junba!" Amora snorts.  
  
"We could use some attention ourselves!" Seiteki groans, then flaunts  
herself. "An early developer like me needs all the attention she can get!"  
  
Then, the black limo appears in front of them and the three bogus  
Sagussans leap out to the full view of at least a half-dozen bystanders. "S-  
sagussans?" Amora gasps in surprise. "What are they doing here?!"  
  
Before anyone can answer, the one wearing the government uniform  
pulls out a spray can and sprays a large cloud of white mist into the group.  
In moments, Amora and the others begin to pass out. The shocked on-lookers  
do not know what to do when the three fakes drag the whole group of pre-teens  
into their car with the ease of moving a small bit of furniture. "These  
children will make good GUINEA PIGS for our experiments on Sagussa!" one acts  
before she joins the others.  
  
The limo immediately speeds away. The on-lookers then realize what  
is going on. But it is too late, the limo is already out of range and  
heading to its base. Only a few get their wits about them to call the  
police. By that time, the limo is long gone...  
  
* * *  
  
The news of the kidnapping travelled fast. By the time after school,  
Lum, Ataru and Mina find the news blasted on almost every television station.  
"According to witnesses," a harried reporter on NHK announces helped by  
photographs taken by someone lucky enough to be standing there with a camera,  
"...the Sagussans were heard to say they were going to use the children in  
some experiment. No one is sure what kind of experiment it is or where they  
maybe held. The Sagussan Ambassador has refused comment pending their own  
investigation. The children are the following: Amora Moroboshi, Seiteki  
Ozuno, Junba Miyaki, Tetsubou Mendou, Dansei Fujinami, Lin and Len, Shinpai  
Megane..."  
  
Lum looks at Ataru. "Darling, those are the names of children from  
our graduating high school class as well as our Amora."  
  
"Oh, shit!" Ataru gulps. "Because everyone thinks Sagussa is  
involved, all hell is gonna break lose! And I'M gonna be blamed for it!!!   
I'M ALWAYS BLAMED FOR IT!!!!"  
  
"It's not Sagussa," Nassur takes over.  
  
Ataru relaxes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Didn't you see those pictures?" Lum/Nassur replies. "They were  
wearing the mini-jumpsuits with no leggings like Kei and Yuri like to  
wear...AND they didn't have any numbers on their thighs."  
  
The three think back to the photos shown. In none of the shots, none  
of the girls had the customary identification tattoos all of the *daishi'cha*  
have worn on their thighs since they were taken by Henry. It is something  
most people would miss, but to experienced hunters like Nassur or Benten, it  
stuck out. "So they did," Ataru remembers. "But, who would be responsible  
for this?"  
  
"Who else?" Benten replies. "Lara."  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Ataru asks.  
  
"We take the charge and save our children," Lum/Benten says.  
  
"But, how?" Ataru replies. "We don't know where they are!"  
  
Then, Lum's eyes seem to glow a bright green like Nassur's would when  
he had located someone with his tracking powers. A brick smashes through the  
front door and like a bazooka shell, flies into the living room, bashing Ataru  
in the face! "There's your answer," Lum takes over her body.  
  
"Who threw that?" Mina demands. "Hideo Nomo?"  
  
Lum notices a note attached to the brick. She removes it. "To read  
note inside, please break brick," she reads. "In need something hard to break  
this on," she turns.  
  
Aisuru Megane appears. The wandering monk looks angry enough to  
explode. "MOROBOSHI!!!! HOW DARE YOU...?!?!"  
  
Megane never finishes his statement. Lum belts him over the head  
with the brick! The brick splits open into two equal pieces. Megane is  
floored by the impact while a huge lump forms on the top of his head. "That  
did it!" Lum smiles. "I knew Megane would come in handy for something  
someday!"  
  
"I-it's f-fate...!!" Megane groans.  
  
"What does it say?" Mina asks.  
  
"'I have your children, if you want to see them alive again then come  
to the old harbour where the reclaimed lands begin. I'll be waiting for you,  
my future Queen...Lara Skelad,'" Lum reads.  
  
"It's a challenge," Ataru sighs...  
  
...then Megane grabs Ataru by the shirt and starts shaking him. "How  
dare you hit a monk over the head with a brick?!!"  
  
Ataru and Mina clobber him with sledgehammers. "Since when are you a  
monk?!" the former demands.  
  
"Mom, this could be a set-up," the latter turns to Lum. "You're not  
serious about going..."  
  
"I must," Lum stands. "But, not alone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ataru and Mina wonder.  
  
"There are others who will want to help us," Lum warns.  
  
"There are?" Ataru gulps. "You don't mean...?!"  
  
"They're their children, too," Lum replies. "And they also deserve a  
right to help free them. Let's call them up!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohmigosh!!!" Reiko cries out, having seen the news in the living  
room in Oshika. "What the heck's going on?!"  
  
"Since when do the Sagussans kidnap little kids?!" Willow demands,  
exchanging looks with Yuri.  
  
"They never struck me as the type," the Tritonian hums.  
  
"Hold on a sec' here!!" Willow's girlfriend Hiromi Fujino cuts in.  
"Did you see those uniforms, the back of their legs?! All adult Sagussans  
have those strange tattoos on the back of their thighs! You remember when  
Mr. Moroboshi's friend Mie came by to visit that one time, don't you,  
Willow-chan?!"  
  
"That's right!" the Oni slams her fist into the palm of her hand.  
"Someone's trying to set the Sagussans up!!"  
  
"What do we do?!" Hitomi Koomei wonders.  
  
"We go help, what do you think?!" Reiko snarls, then looks at  
Willow. "Where's your ship?!"  
  
"Here, Saucer!" Willow calls out.  
  
A flash later sees Willow's scout land on the beach...  
  
* * *  
  
In an hour, the Moroboshi house filled with familiar faces. Among  
the first to arrive were Shinobu, dressed in the armour she wore in Kyotos,  
and Koosei. Then came Lan with her husband Rei, noticeably upset that their  
twins are among those taken, wearing battle armour of their own designs.   
Sakura and Tsubame arrived. She dressed in her Shinto priestess robes and he  
in his usual dark business suit and cape. Then the rest of Lum's Bodyguards  
and their wives all dressed to fight. Ryuunosuke and Nagisa came surfing on  
the tsunami created by Fujimi Fujinami's tears. Then finally, Shutaro Mendou  
arrived in full battle gear. With the exception of Mie Seikou, Ataru's and  
Lum's graduating high school homeroom class had dropped what they were doing  
and rushed en masse to the Moroboshi home. This time, it is not to attack  
Ataru for some real or imagined slight, but to assist in rescuing their  
kidnapped children. Even Ataru, dressed in his Sagussan duty uniform, was  
impressed by the response.  
  
"You all came?" Ataru gapes in surprise.  
  
"There was no way you could've stopped us, Ataru," Shinobu says. "I  
would've come to help even if you didn't ask me!"  
  
"Ataru," Koosei smiles. "Even though I don't have any children with  
Oyuki-chan yet, I'd feel honoured if you let me help in this  
once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."  
  
"'Once-in-a-lifetime...?'" Ataru asks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You and your former classmates fighting beside each other," Koosei  
smiles devilishly as he pulls out a camera. "I just have to get it on film!  
No one'll believe it!"  
  
Everyone faints. "Some people have screwed-up priorities!" Ataru  
mumbles. "But, I'm not leading this group. Lum is!"  
  
"Lum-san's leading us?" Kakugari gulps in awe. "Wonderful!"  
  
Kenmei pulls him by the ear. "I hope that's MORAL support, Daremo-  
kun!" she snarls. "We don't need a return of Lum-itis!"  
  
"I'm not a Ferengi, Kenmei-chan!!"  
  
"The entire resources of the Mendou-Mizunokoji Clans, the Kuromegane  
and the Kurotenshi are at your disposal!" Mendou adds.  
  
"Thanks, Shutaro," Ataru smiles. "Grandma's already lent the  
Moroboshi Clan's forces as well. All we need is Lum's say-so and our kids are  
as good as saved."  
  
"Where is Lum-san anyway?" Mendou asks.  
  
"She said she was getting dressed."  
  
A patient look appears on the scion of the Mendou family's face.  
"Oh, I see. It's a woman's right to dress properly."  
  
"I see some things have never changed with you, Shutaro," Lum says as  
she steps out...to the surprise of all, dressed in her old tiger-stripped  
bikini and knee-high boots.  
  
"L-Lum, why are you dressed in that?!" Ataru gulps in awe. "Did  
Nassur or Benten make you wear that?"  
  
"Of course not, Darling," Lum models herself in front of everyone.  
"If anything, Nassur would want me to wear my Sagussan duty uniform. I chose  
this outfit. It just seemed right to wear this, this time."  
  
"Er...right," Ataru sighs.  
  
"At least she still has the figure to wear that," Kenmei sighs aloud,  
comparing herself to Lum and finds herself wanting.  
  
"Don't worry, Kenmei-chan," Kakugari gives her a peck on the cheek.  
"You'll always be attractive to me!"  
  
"So we're all here," Sakura smiles at everyone as Ataru, Lum and  
Shinobu tense.  
  
"Not everyone!"  
  
"Mie!! Makoto!!!" Megane gasps.  
  
Standing at the door are Mie and Makoto Seikou, both in the proper  
duty uniforms of the Sagussan Navy. "I trust we're not late!" the former  
smiles as she marches in.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!" Lum flies over to embrace them. "It  
would have taken you two about a day to get here from Sagussa."  
  
"We were in the neighbourhood," Mie replies, "...so we dropped in."  
  
"Why were you in the neighbourhood?" Ataru asks.  
  
"What do you think?!" Makoto snarls. "Some asshole's making us look  
like shit!! Time they got taught a lesson!"  
  
"Besides, your children are involved, including my godchild," Mie  
pecks Lum's cheek. "So, where to, Lum-chan?!"  
  
Ataru looks at Lum and in his mind he remembers when he first set  
eyes on Lum in this very house all those years ago. She was a naive girl then  
and he was a sex-crazed moron. Yet, even seeing her seemed to change all of  
that. Deep down, Ataru secretly wished for a brief return to those days,  
before Sagussa, before the arrival of Reiko and Amora, before the horrors of  
the Box, the Mikado and the other troubles that would come later. Ataru  
remembers the feelings of love at first sight... something no one could take  
away from him. Mere words could not describe what he felt that day fifteen  
years ago...  
  
Only if he could experience it again.  
  
"I'm glad you all could come," Lum says as she addresses the group  
and taking a more Nassur-like tone to her voice. "Despite what you think,  
and as Mie-chan and Makoto-chan can confirm, the Sagussans did NOT kidnap our  
children for some sort of insane experiment. A woman named Lara Skelad took  
them and is holding them in the old harbour near the reclaimed lands outside  
of Tokyo. Why she is doing this, I haven't found out about yet. But,  
remember this...if we fail tonight, then not only will our children be put  
into danger, but all people of Earth, Uru and Sagussa will also be in danger.  
This could be dangerous. Some of us may not make it back alive." She  
pauses and waits. No one says a word. She continues, "But this is the only  
way to make us go towards the unstoppable future!!! ARE YOU WITH ME?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone roars in approval. "Then let's go!" Lum shouts. "Get to  
the grass roots... BUT DON'T CUT THE GRASS!!!!"  
  
In minutes, cars, trucks, a few tanks and personnel carriers roar  
into action. Lum flies ahead to lead them into battle. "Good luck,  
everyone!!" Mina waves from the front door, then sighs. "Wish I could've come  
along..."  
  
But during the organized confusion that armies go through while they  
move into the battlefield, Mendou turns to Ataru with a puzzled look. "Say,  
Ataru, where's Dakejinzou? A fight like this would be right up her alley."  
  
Ataru looks around, not seeing her. "I don't know," he scratches his  
head. "I know that Lum contacted her to help...and it's not like her to  
refuse to do so."  
  
* * *  
  
In orbit, Dakejinzou is working on her computer aboard her own  
starship. She then sneezes. "I hope that's not Lum thinking of me. I'm  
working as fast as I can!"  
  
* * *  
  
The old harbour is quiet this night. All the warehouses and dry  
docks were closed and abandoned since the Babylon Project began. As little as  
five years ago, this area was once one of the busiest sea ports in Japan. Now  
it is a silent mockery. It is now empty and forgotten, waiting for someone  
with money, a plan and time to do something with it.  
  
The new coastline is a couple of kilometres further out and most of  
the land has been already expropriated for building. First is a new police  
labor headquarters to replace the one in downtown Tokyo, now too small for  
its crews. Then a starship construction yard, the first in the world until  
plans are finalized for the San Francisco and Halifax yards. But, despite  
all of the future works in this area, the old harbour still has its uses.  
  
Hidden inside one, Lara Skelad meets with her cronies laying plans  
for the battle. The children she kidnapped are safe and well-cared for  
despite what anyone would think. Lara had made sure of that by decreeing  
that if any physical harm coming to the children it would bring a sudden,  
painful death to the unlucky soul causing the harm. "...I make no bones  
about it," Lara informs her cronies, mostly made up of security men from the  
embassy loyal to Lara and the women who carried out the kidnapping in the  
first place, "...there is going to be war. When it comes, I don't want the  
children harmed if we can help that. Especially the one known as Amora.   
Despite her lineage, she is in line to the new throne when the day the  
Imperials return to power."  
  
"What about the parents and any others who come to fight with them?"  
one of the security squad asks.  
  
"Do as you will," Lara gives the guard a cruel look. "This will be a  
hard battle, but I know right..." she looks up in the air. "...and my father  
would be on our side."  
  
Lara remembers her father, Slan Skelad. Slan was the most successful  
businessman to ever have lived on Uru in centuries. After starting out in  
terraforming, Slan made his first trillion in starship warp engine technology  
and weapon research. When the defense department began using his designs,  
Slan's personal wealth grew faster than even Bill Gates on Earth. By time he  
married and Lara was born, Slan had plants all over Urusian space and branch  
plants in almost every major power's space except the Dominion and Sagussa,  
and was growing every year.  
  
But when the Imperial Round fell and with the resulting witch-hunts,  
the inevitable stress took its toll. Always nervous about speaking in public,  
Slan was mercilessly roasted by each and every accusation Nassur and Benten  
unearthed for the committee to view. Such stress was also felt by Lara. Lara  
was the next in line to her father's financial juggernaut. In fact, Slan was  
transferring the reigns of running the company before the Imperials were  
killed. She knew that whatever Nassur and Benten would bring out would be the  
end of the Skelads. She wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Using a go-between, she set Nassur and Benten up to "disappear" and  
the evidence they had collected destroyed. It was easy getting Elle to agree  
to the plan. The Rose Queen, already unstable over the deaths of her nanny  
and her parents, was showing signs of a paranoia of growing old and frantic  
to stop the old age we all must face. A few key "rumours" about the Vosians  
finding a cure for old age was enough to set everything up. The set up went  
off without a hitch...and her father and her family were safe. But the  
damage was already done. One day shortly after he was acquitted, Slan  
suffered a massive heart attack and died in Lara's arms.  
  
"He should be here to watch the first triumph of the new Imperials,"  
she says aloud. "Let's continue our plan."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside another of the warehouses, Amora, Junba and their classmates  
sit around waiting. Most of the boys sit close to Junba and Dansei while  
Amora and Seiteki sit alone together, but close enough to hear everything  
someone said. "I'm so scared," shivers Shinpai Megane aloud. "I wanna go  
home!"  
  
"We all do," Junba groans. "But how? They've got the guns."  
  
"It's me they want," Amora sighs. "They said they were Sagussans,  
but they're not."  
  
Everyone agreed. The Sagussans would never kidnap someone so  
brazenly in public only to herd them into some warehouse somewhere in Tokyo  
and hold them for no reason. The Sagussans to a person were at times too  
naive to think of such a thing. Still, the people that did kidnap them were  
a threat...but for what? None had tried to harm them. Just the opposite,  
they were being taken care of better than their own parents.  
  
"Why would they want you, Amora?" Tetsubou asks.  
  
"My parents are the heads of Sagussa. These people don't like  
Sagussa at all."  
  
Junba looks at Amora. Their captors had never mentioned anything  
about their intentions or anything else for that matter. "How do you know  
that?" she asks.  
  
"I dunno. Lately, I've been getting these feelings from everyone  
including my parents. It's weird. It's not like I can read minds, but I can  
sense how they feel."  
  
"And I thought I was the only one who was developing weird mind  
powers!" Junba sighs. "You'd think this was an episode of 'Kimagure Orange  
Road' instead of 'Urusei Yatsura.'"  
  
"Do you sense any feelings about us?" Dansei asks politely.  
  
Junba punches Tetsubou! "I don't know about Amora, but someone  
better stop thinking what he's thinking!" she snorts as she removes Tetsubou's  
hand from her own backside.  
  
"Now that's an OLD joke!" Amora groans.  
  
* * *  
  
Lum and Ataru's little army arrives at the front gate of the harbour.  
Locked shut by a lock and chain and surrounded with a wire fence, the  
warehouse looks deserted. "Are you sure this is the place?" Mendou asks Lum.  
  
Lum concentrates a moment, then her eyes glow eerily. "This is the  
place," Lum says in Nassur's tone of voice. "I sense Amora and the other kids  
in there. They're safe and sound. Plus I see several dozen armed Oni  
soldiers...with Lara Skelad."  
  
"How do we get in?" Megane asks.  
  
Lum blasts open the lock with her lightning. Megane has the "boy, am  
I dumb" look on his face. "Ask a silly question..."  
  
"And they say I'M an idiot?!" Ataru sighs as they go in...  
  
* * *  
  
The entry hasn't gone unnoticed. A soldier using a scanner has  
immediately picked up them...not that the sound of the explosion itself did  
not warn them. "Someone has blasted through the main gate and is heading  
this way!" a technician announces.  
  
"So, they're here," Lara growls happily. "Bring me Amora and let's  
do battle!"  
  
The soldiers roar in agreement...  
  
(COMMERCIAL BREAK)  
  
  
To Lum's group, the silence is deafening. They were several metres  
into the compound and yet there is no sign of the enemy or anything else.   
"So, where is everyone?" Mendou asks.  
  
"This is so scary," Shinobu gulps.  
  
"They're here," Lum says in Benten's voice. "I can sense it."  
  
"I'd feel better if Nassur had said that," Ataru groans.  
  
But Lum's boast was soon proven true. Out of a dozen or so hiding  
places, shots are fired. "Snipers!" Lan yells.  
  
"Disperse!" Lum orders.  
  
Like experienced soldiers, Lum's group follow orders. Some make it  
to some cover and begin to fire back while others move towards the warehouses  
hoping to find the right one that held their children or Lara Skelad.  
  
Makoto makes the first capture. She sneaks up and catches a sniper  
unawares. With a quick flip, she sends the hapless shooter flying down to  
ground level. Mendou eliminates one with a slash of his katana, destroying  
the shooter's weapon. Backed up by Kakugari with a rocket launcher, they  
proceed to liberate the next gun nest in seconds. Shinobu broke up another  
sniper hideout by literally heaving an abandoned yacht at them. Lan and Rei  
stomped out two more. Chibi and Paama belted another from behind with  
baseball bats. Ataru was pinned down for two minutes until Lum and Mie  
finished the last couple with lightning and pistol shots.  
  
Lara's fighters are soon gathered together. "Where are our  
children?!!" Lum's group growl menacingly.  
  
"We don't know!" the prisoners exclaims.  
  
"You don't know?!" Megane snaps his fingers. "Too bad."  
  
Out of the shadows comes Keizoo Sedoyama, the former head of the  
Tomobiki High Torture Research Club, dressed in his red leather outfit and  
cape. Still bald, ugly and very intimidating, the torturer manages to keep up  
his hobby in his job working in the tax office. "This ain't no Taxing Woman's  
job!" he grins evilly as he drops his bag filled with torture instruments.  
"And I don't have to go easy on you either!" The torturer then pulls out a CD  
player and some CDs.  
  
After torturing the prisoners with several bad versions of "The  
Sukiyaki Song," they desperately tell Lum and the others everything. Their  
children are holed up in a warehouse about a block away from their present  
position, Lara is hidden a block further than that. "We'll have to split up,"  
Lum declares in her own tone of voice.  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Ataru asks. "This is dangerous."  
  
"If what our prisoners say is true," Lum continues. "Our children  
haven't been harmed and they won't harm them. Mendou, can you lead a force to  
free our children?"  
  
"Sure, Lum-san," Mendou nods.  
  
"Good," Lum turns to Ataru. "Darling, we'll lead the group to  
capture Lara Skelad. AND I WANT HER FOR MYSELF!!!!" she finishes in Nassur's  
voice.  
  
Everyone looks surprised hearing the Vosian's voice from Lum's lips.  
"Gotcha," Ataru humours the spirits inhabiting his wife.  
  
"That might be a problem, Nassur," Makoto cuts in.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lum/Nassur turns to the *pirpirsiw'r.*  
  
"There's a third one of us here," Makoto smiles. "Irunmei. She's  
Intelligence with orders to kill Lara; she's been after the bitch as long as  
you've been missing."  
  
Lum then smiles. "They understand now, Makoto-chan. Too bad Eluza's  
not here to watch this. Nassur-chan thinks she's a genius for pulling this  
out of her hat."  
  
"Hey, we're not ALL naive bimbos!"  
  
"What's that all about?" Megane wonders.  
  
"We'll explain later!" Lum's voice then switches to Benten's tone.  
"Let's go!!"  
  
Shinobu turns to Ataru. "This is really scary," the school nurse  
whispers. "It's like Nassur and Benten ARE really here!"  
  
"I know," Ataru muses. "Even I'M not sure how this'll end!"  
  
Ataru, Shinobu, Lan, Rei, Mie, Makoto and a couple Kuromegane and  
Kurotenshi follow Lum towards Lara's hideout. Mendou and the rest of the  
group go to liberate their children...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in Lara's hideout, Amora has been delivered to her  
kidnapper and unceremoniously dropped at Lara's feet. "Ow!" Amora rubs her  
swore bottom. "That hurt!"  
  
"Sorry for the rough treatment," Lara smiles sweetly as she looks  
Amora over approvingly. "You're a cutie, aren't you?"  
  
Amora looks at her captor, eyes blazing with hate. She could feel  
the resentment, loathing, and madness within the ambassador and it scared her  
a lot. Lara did not need developing empathic powers to sense what Amora was  
feeling about her. "I can tell by the way you look at me, you don't like me.  
You'll learn to like me someday, I'm sure," Lara strokes her hand on Amora's  
face. "I think someday we'll be very good friends."  
  
An injured soldier staggers in. "Lara-sama!" he groans in pain.  
"Lum's rescue team has split up. One group is going to free the children and  
the others are coming this way."  
  
"It begins," Lara humphs. "Let them take their children back, but  
when Lum comes I will make her agree to what I want her to do! If she wishes  
to see Amora alive again!"  
  
Lara then laughs maniacally...  
  
* * *  
  
Liberating their children was easy for Mendou's team. The guards  
only gave enough resistance so they could withdraw. When Mendou burst into  
the warehouse, their children were the only ones there. "The rescue team's  
here!" Megane announces.  
  
Junba clobbers Megane with a paper fan. "It's about time!" she  
snarls. "It didn't take you guys long to save us, Megane. What did you do,  
show them your face?"  
  
Megane looks suitably insulted, while everyone else tries not to  
laugh. "What's the matter with my face?!!"  
  
Mendou rams Megane's face to the floor with his boot. "Where is  
Amora Moroboshi?"  
  
"Some of those goons took her to that creepy Lara Skelad," Seiteki  
replies then looks upset. "Is Moroboshi-sensei here?"  
  
"Er...yes," Mendou replies.  
  
"Good," she rearranges her clothes. "I wanna thank him personally  
for saving me!"  
  
Mendou turns to his son. "I take it SHE'S Seiteki?!"  
  
"Yes, Father, she is," Tetsubou replies.  
  
"Let's start moving them out of here!" Kakugari suggests.  
  
Everyone leaves, but Seiteki begins to move towards the other  
battle. "I've gotta find Sensei and thank him!" she says.  
  
Sakura grabs Seiteki by her belt and drags her away. "Oh, no, you  
don't!" she groans while she drags her wanton daughter away. "You've bought  
enough candy to see how this story will turn out!"  
  
"But, lovers must stick together!"  
  
"Too much superficial love'll cause a backlash!" Sakura warns...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum's group is having a harder time against Lara's forces, who are  
putting up stern resistance. Even with Lan's bazookas, Rei's tiger-bull  
body, Shinobu's strength, Mie's and Makoto's pistols and Lum's lightning,  
movement is difficult. "This is like a war!" Ataru gasps. "This Lara isn't  
giving up without a fight!"  
  
Then they see Mr. Fujinami selling ice cream. "Ice cream! Get yer  
ice cream!"  
  
Lum growls. "Hey! You're not invited!"  
  
"But, I'm the only one except for Cherry of the original regular cast  
who hasn't had a cameo yet!" Mr. Fujinami retorts.  
  
"Did you have to pick now to do it?!" Lum flies off.  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder!" Ataru sighs.  
  
Before Mr. Fujinami can say anything, an exploding shell sends him  
into the sky. Ryuunosuke and Nagisa both sigh. "Shit, we didn't get to punch  
him into orbit!" she mutters.  
  
Ataru notices the main entrance is blocked off by a squad of Lara's  
troops. Luckily, Mendou and a few members of his group have come to reinforce  
Lum's group. "We've saved all the kids except Amora," Mendou reports to Ataru  
as they hide beside a nearby warehouse. "It seems she's in there with Lara."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Ataru sighs. "We have to break through  
that blockade at the door. Do you got any ideas on how?"  
  
"Megane said he was going to take care of that," Mendou reports.  
  
"He is?" Ataru groans as he wonders how the monk would do such a  
thing. "How?"  
  
Everyone notices a small monk's straw hat appear from out of the sky  
and land in front of the blockade. The soldiers stop fighting as a small body  
lowers itself from the hat and carries two pails in his hands. The body looks  
at the soldiers. His old and ugly face studies them. "Oh, I get it!!  
Setsubun!"  
  
Cherry literally explodes!! When the smoke clears the blockade, the  
warehouse and about three blocks are totally destroyed with everyone there  
either unconscious or semi-conscious. "So that's how the writers got Cherry  
in this one!" Ataru groans. "I forgot about Megane's holy telephone...!"  
  
Ataru collapses in the rubble. Lum, who was hovering nearby trying  
to take out a group of Lara's soldiers stationed on the roof of the  
warehouse, flies down to land where the explosion occurred. A little stunned  
by the shock wave from the blast itself, she looks horrified by the carnage.   
"Oh, Lyna!!" she gasps before running to his side. "Darling!"  
  
She checks out Ataru but finds that except for some bruising and a  
large bump on the back of his head, he is only unconscious. Lum looks around  
for Lara and Amora but only sees rubble and strewn bodies of Lara's soldiers  
and her friends laying around. Where is she? Where is Amora? She tries to  
access Nassur's tracking powers and finds she can't. What happened? Lum  
races through her mind. She could access them before and she really needs  
them. Then she notices something else. Nassur and Benten were gone from her  
mind. For a month and more, they were inside her mind giving her advice and  
shielding her. Now, nothing. Lum felt alone.  
  
Someone taps her. "Looking from us?"  
  
Lum turns and sees...Nassur and Benten standing there as if they are  
really in her presence. Lum is speechless. All the time they were  
interacting psychically, she would have never expected that they were now in  
the real world. "N-nassur-chan? Benten-chan?" she spits out. "You're here?  
Am I dead?"  
  
Benten pats her on the shoulder. "A tough Oni girl like you, dead?"  
Benten smiles as if Lum had just told her some really dumb joke. "Nah, not in  
a million years!"  
  
"Besides, we're not dead ourselves," Nassur adds. "At least, this  
doesn't seem like Heaven or Purgatory to us." The hunter's face grows  
serious. "We know why we're here. You want Lara and your daughter Amora. We  
can help you...since it looks like no one else is in any shape to at the  
moment."  
  
"Except me, of course," a voice hails.  
  
They turn to see Numon Kuk, now dressed in her uniform as a Sagussan  
intelligence officer though she is still Oni in looks. "I take it you're here  
to end this," Nassur hums.  
  
"A pity I didn't interfere before you two vanished," Numon smiles,  
then draws her gun and a portable videophone. "Well, Lum-chan, shall we go  
have some fun?"  
  
"Let's!!" Lum turns to Nassur. "Do you know where they are?"  
  
Nassur concentrates for a moment, then his eyes glow once more.  
"They're over there," he points towards the remains of the warehouse.   
"They're both still alive and reasonably uninjured," he continues. "If you  
hurry, you can end this now."  
  
"*Tcha!*" Lum and Numon fly off.  
  
It wasn't easy. With the roof collapsed, and the rubble unstable,  
entering the ruins is difficult. Lum knew she couldn't use her lightning to  
blast her way in and Numon didn't have Shunran's pulse-photon blasts. It  
would only cause things to collapse even more and endanger Amora. Luckily,  
there are spaces large enough for them to shuffle through. Amora, Lum  
psi-links. Where are you?  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!!" Reiko calls out.  
  
The small group who had rescued the children turn to see Willow's  
scout land, Reiko charging out. "Where's Amora-chan?!"  
  
"Reiko-chan!!" Koosei blinks surprisedly, then notices the others who  
had come with her. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What does it look like?!" the Noukiite snarls. "Where's Mom and  
Dad?! Where's my sister?!!"  
  
"Still in there, Reiko-chan!" Sakura points to the wrecked  
warehouse...  
  
...then blinks as Reiko charges in without another word. "Reiko!!"  
Willow screams. "Come back here!!!"  
  
Racing into the ruins, the Noukiite notices the amount of wreckage  
that lies between her and her family. Growling, she reaches out  
telekinetically to seize the piles of twisted metal and with a wave of her  
hands, sends everything flying!! People behind her scream out as the wreckage  
crashes down, revealing Mendou, Megane and the others who had joined Lum and  
Ataru in rescuing their daughter and finding Lara, now flattened under flying  
debris. Makoto, of course, is able to land on her feet, then catch her life-  
mate and Ataru. "What was that?!" the *pirpirsiw'r* wonders.  
  
"That was Reiko," Sakura sighs.  
  
"Geez, did she have to throw us so hard?!!" Lan winces as she is  
helped to her feet by Rei.  
  
All the children are suitably impressed. "Wow!!" Junba whistles.  
"Amora's sister is awesome!"  
  
"I wish I had a sister like her!" Dansei grins.  
  
"Oh, goody!!" Seiteki beams. "Now I can see Onii-chan..."  
  
Yuri stares at the young girl, freezing her into an ice block! "I  
think not," the Tritonian hums.  
  
"What...a cold...stare...!" Seiteki rasps.  
  
Yuri then notices Megane still passed out. "Megane-san!" she kneels  
beside him, producing a small block of ice to place on the lump swelling over  
his eyes, her eyes flashing with concern no one from Oshika expected from  
her...and no one from Tomobiki expected anyone to give to the likes of Megane.  
"Are you alright?!"  
  
"What's with Yuri?" Willow looks at Hiromi.  
  
The latter shrugs. "Oh, my head..." Megane moans as he tries to  
shake off the dizziness. "Tan-chan, is that you...?"  
  
Yuri jolts, her face clouding. "***WHO'S TAN-CHAN?!?!?! MEGANE NO  
BAKA!!!!!!***"  
  
An explosion later sees Megane flung into orbit!! "It's fate...!"  
the monk wails.  
  
"What's that all about?!" Hiromi's eyebrow twitches...  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in the rubble, Amora wakes up. *What happened?!* she  
wonders. One minute, she was listening to Lara Skelad boasting about how she  
was going to make Lum bow down to her, the next moment, all hell broke loose!  
A quick check of herself showed no serious injuries outside of some bruises  
and scrapes...it seems Amora inherited her father's ability to take enormous  
amounts of punishment. She could hear groaning nearby. Looking around in  
the near-dark of the warehouse was Lara who is just coming back into  
consciousness. She looked badly injured.  
  
Then she sits up suddenly, the wounds vanishing. Insanity crosses  
her face. Amora could sense the surprise and growing madness within her. "I  
don't know how she did it!!" Lara growls. "But she stopped me!" Taking a gun  
from an downed soldier, she moves through an opening. "For the moment!"  
  
Amora, now scared, does not know what to do when she sees Lara  
leave. She is only a twelve year old girl. *I should be chasing boys with  
Seiteki or eating chocolate while watching TV!*  
  
"There's no need to worry," a man's voice says.  
  
"W-who's there?" Amora looks around before seeing Benten and Nassur  
standing in front of her. "Y-you look like those statues in Heroes' Park,"  
she recognizes their likenesses. She could sense they are trustworthy and  
friends with their mother. But, it seemed they both were not...here?  
  
"Don't worry," Benten says. "We're friends of your mother. "You  
must be empathic if you can see us."  
  
"That explains it," Amora replies. "What do you want of me?"  
  
"If you go out that way," Nassur points to an opening. "You will be  
safe. Your sister's coming."  
  
"But what about my mom...and Lara Skelad?" Amora asks.  
  
"Don't worry," Benten replies. "Your mother'll be fine. We'll help  
her. Now go!"  
  
Nassur and Benten fade out. Amora, having heard ghost stories during  
sleep-overs at friends' places, immediately goes out the opening Nassur  
pointed out to her to safety...and runs right into Reiko. "Onee-chan!!!"  
  
The two fiercely embrace. "Are you alright?!" Reiko gazes worriedly  
at her sister. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"Some crazy woman named Lara Skelad's trying to destroy Sagussa and  
hurt Mom!!" Amora frets. "Two people just appeared outta nowhere and helped  
me get out of there..."  
  
"'Two people just appeared out of nowhere...?'" Reiko blinks, then  
looks up. "Nassur!! Benten!! Where are you two?!"  
  
"Hi, Reiko-chan!" Nassur grins as he and Benten appear beside the  
Noukiite. "Lecasur's Soul, you're grown!!"  
  
"Stow it!" Reiko snarls. "What's going on?!"  
  
Nassur and Benten touch Reiko's face, allowing the Noukiite to scan  
their thoughts and learn what happened. "That bitch!!" Reiko snarls, her  
eyes flashing dangerously. "What was she going to do next?! Re-conquer  
Noukiios?!"  
  
"Probably," Nassur sighs, then points into the wreckage. "Lum's that  
way! Better hurry!!"  
  
"Right! Amora-chan, go find the others!!" Reiko races off.  
  
"Ah...right!" Amora sighs as Nassur and Benten fade...  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is she?!" Lum growls. "Nassur and Benten said she was here!  
Where is she?!"  
  
Lum comes to an open space where she could finally stand up and walk  
around without any problem. She looks at her dirt-streaked skin. *I guess  
wearing a bikini wasn't very practical for this part of the job!* she muses.  
Taking a bath had to wait. Amora is still out there and so is Lara Skelad.  
  
Lara herself also chanced on the same opening...and when she sees  
Lum, Lara attacks using the gun as a club. "You will bow down to me!!!" Lara  
snarls in a voice that has lost all sanity. "You may be my queen someday, but  
you will BOW DOWN TO ME!!!!"  
  
The suddenness and furiousness of the attack put Lum at a  
disadvantage and soon she was backed up against the rubble. "I'll never bow  
down to you, Lara!!!" Lum tries to psyche her out. "And I'll NEVER be a queen  
of anywhere...except Sagussa!!!"  
  
Lara answers Lum with a whack with her gun to the side of her head.  
"Don't count on your slutty Sagussan friends to help you," Lara roars. "We  
are prepared for them! We know their weakness and can exploit it! First, we  
break Earth from Sagussa, then Earth will become apart of a new Urusian  
Empire where you shall rule as is your birthright! The forces are in motion  
as we speak! When we finish, every Sagussan will be dead at our feet...AND  
YOU SHALL RULE THEM ALL!!!!!!"  
  
"I think not!" a pistol jabs her.  
  
She turns to see Numon standing there. "Numon...?!" Lara gasps, then  
looks down to see the dark green-and-red windrider embossed uniform she wears.  
"You traitor!!!"  
  
"No, Lara dearie, I never was a traitor to *my* people," Numon smiles  
as her eyes close, then open, now cat-slitted.  
  
Lara gags, horrified, as the Sagussan's ears extend to their proper  
Cha'than length, then Irunmei backs away, her fingers tapping a number on her  
phone. "You really are a pathetic little slug, aren't you?" the intelligence  
officer smiles. "You really think you can get away with manipulating people  
like that?! I've been after you for over a decade, Lara...and now I have  
you!"  
  
"You think you'll get away with this?! Once people find out the  
truth about you..."  
  
"Oh, they already know the truth," Irunmei laughs. "You see, all  
that was told about me was the truth...save one detail. It was Numon who  
died, not me. I absorbed all her memories before she passed on, may Ram and  
Atar protect her soul. And because of that, my people decided to take  
advantage of that to place a deep-cover penetration agent in your  
society...to make sure that any Pathfinder Troop Six missed...will never  
escape."  
  
The videophone screen then comes on. "Is that you, Numon-chan?"  
Negau's image appears.  
  
"Yes, it's me, love," Irunmei smiles, her features melting back to  
Numon. "How did our smart bombs fare?"  
  
"They made it to target," the DIA chief reports. "ISIS, my father  
and the Speaker of the Senate got the package...anonymously. They send their  
thanks."  
  
"Bless you, love," Numon nods.  
  
"'Smart bombs?!'" Lara growls.  
  
"Yes," Numon nods. "I took a page from Hezbollah's book. Two young  
boys who were infected with Hifuto went to your facilities on Spotak and  
Oyatsui...laden with enough hydrogen-charged bauximite to make the destruction  
of Tere'na City by Tarun-Chong 14,000 years ago look quite tame. The files on  
your research have been wiped out of your computers, so whoever might follow  
you'll have to start at the beginning. I'm so sorry, Lara dearie!" she mock-  
pouts.  
  
Lara shudders, then growls. "So are you here to kill me?"  
  
"Yes," Numon nods. "Your death was ordered today. But I think he  
deserves the chance to end your worthless life more."  
  
"He...?"  
  
The sound of a blaster is heard! Its beam cuts through the centre of  
Lara's chest, missing Numon by centimetres. She falls like a stone to the  
ground. Lum looks for where the shot came from. She sees Nassur and Benten  
standing there. Nassur holds his gun in his hand. It smokes from just having  
been fired. "Bang, Lara, you're dead!" Nassur says cryptically. "Thanks,  
Irunmei."  
  
"You killed her?!" Lum gasps.  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
Lum blinks. Nassur and Benten are gone and Reiko is standing there.  
"Reiko-chan! You saved me? But..."  
  
Dakejinzou appears, gun drawn. "It looks like I came in time with  
the evidence," the alien sighs. "What happened to Lara?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Lum blinks confusedly. "You shot her..."  
  
"Not guilty," Dakejinzou frowns. "I just got here myself and Reiko-  
chan's unarmed. When you guys have a fight, you don't kid around. By the  
way, Reiko-chan, thanks for clearing a path."  
  
"My pleasure," Reiko laughs.  
  
Dakejinzou notices the Oni/Cha'than-turned-Sagussan. "And what are  
you doing here, Numon-san...or whatever your name is?!"  
  
"Word of advice, Dakejinzou...you never saw me," Numon smiles.  
  
"Okay," Dakejinzou laughs, then checks Lara. "Oh, her heart's fused  
to ashes and it looks like a Vosian laser pistol...like what Natsu-chan  
had...that did it."  
  
"It was Nassur," Lum protests. "And Benten was with him."  
  
"I see," Dakejinzou points to the Oni's forehead. "Are they still  
inside here?"  
  
Lum concentrates. Nothing. "No, they're gone. They didn't even say  
goodbye or told me where they were being kept prisoner."  
  
Dakejinzou puts her arm around Lum. She could tell the bond between  
her and her missing friends is still strong. "I'm sure that someday we will  
find them, I swear it," the hunter vows. "At least we know they're still out  
there...alive."  
  
"It was so weird," Lum nods. "I could see them, feel them, talk to  
them, like they were here like you!"  
  
"That's unusual," Dakejinzou replies. "I've never seen a link like  
that before. Who knows, maybe they were here...in some way."  
  
"*Tcha,*" Lum nods sadly.  
  
"Let's go," Dakejinzou sighs. "Ataru-kun and Amora-chan are waiting  
for you."  
  
Lum looks happy. "Amora's all right?!"  
  
"Yep, it seems she saw Nassur and Benten too," Reiko replies. "They  
helped her out of the rubble, then I pointed her clear."  
  
"Let's go!" Lum says as she, Reiko and Dakejinzou rush through the  
rubble to join the others. "'Bye, Numon-chan!"  
  
"'Bye, Lum-chan," Numon sighs, then taps her wrist-comm...  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next few days, news of the Skelad Scandal flood the media.  
The locations of the factories building the weapons and technology were  
revealed...it's hard not to ignore 500 megaton-equivalent bauximite  
flash-bombs when they explode...thanks to hacking done by Dakejinzou on one  
side and Tere'na Compudata on the other. The CEO of Skelad Industries was  
stuck doing damage control...then he found out Numon Kuk was going to buy out  
the company!  
  
Both the Urusian and Terran governments apologized to Sagussa for  
what happened. The apologies were accepted with the usual Sagussan  
reservations. Unknown to the Urusians, however, Sagussa's intelligence  
ministry begins to make plans to prevent a repeat of this incident in  
conjunction with the United Nations Intelligence Agency, Zephyrus' Holy  
Inquisition and Vos' An'san-Mikado.  
  
A surprising development then is announced on Noukiios. After years  
of discussion and review, the Cabal of High Clerics, the Dominion's senior  
spiritual council, announces that they would support a recent government move  
to emancipate all remaining slaves and eradicate the Naihu forever from the  
Ten Orders. All those who are Naihu in rank at present will be re-baptized  
over the next few months into other castes. Once that is done, the way will  
be clear for the Ip'ihu to come home, their informal caste being officially  
welcomed into Noukiite society as an equal part of the Ten Orders.  
  
Welcoming the move so many throughout the galaxy have desired,  
Earth...with a quiet suggestion from Sagussa...officially invites a  
delegation from Noukiios to come to New York City and open normalization  
talks between the Dominion and the United Nations. With that comes a promise  
to organize a Noukiite mission on Earth within the year...and keeping in mind  
the Skelad Scandal, the United Nations arranges for the Noukiite embassy to  
be located in Tokyo close to the Urusian embassy.  
  
Despite developments between Noukiios and Earth, official relations  
between the Dominion and the Union remain tense. The Urusians demand further  
compensation from Ip'ihu pirate raids on border colonies, plus negotiations  
concerning the fate of Noukiios' three colonies, worlds Uru still claimed.   
The Noukiites demand that Uru officially apologize for their past misdeeds  
against Noukiios and foreswear any further attempts at marginalizing the  
Dominion within the Galactic Federation. Leaders in other Federation states  
sadly shake their heads, wondering when they'll EVER see the day Noukiios and  
Uru would be at peace.  
  
As for everyone involved, life returned to normal...or as normal  
could be...  
  
* * *  
  
Heroes' Park. A week later.  
  
Lum took the day off. Sakura and the school board officials were  
very understanding about the reasons...even without Ataru and Koosei  
threatening to kill them all if they didn't comply. She carries with her two  
bouquets of roses...one of blue, the other of red. She would need them.  
  
Arriving at the statues of Nassur and Benten, Lum places the bouquets  
at the pedestals of each, the colours matching each hunter. After she placed  
the bouquets in their respectful places, Lum kneels to the ground and prays.  
"Nassur, Benten," she mumbles quietly to herself. "It seems I owe you my life  
again. Thank you. Wherever you go, there you are."  
  
"Lum!"  
  
Lum sees Ataru walking up to the statues. He is also carrying a  
bouquet of Sagussan flowers; blue windreeds and red fire blossoms. "Darling?!  
What are you doing here?"  
  
"I took today off, too, just to be with you!" Ataru replies.  
  
"And those flowers?"  
  
"These?" Ataru sets them down between the statues. "They're  
something Mie-chan sent for Nassur and Benten...even if we're not sure it  
really was them who helped out." He looks thoughtful. "Y'know, it's funny.  
Nobody can explain what went on with you and them. Even Dakejinzou couldn't  
explain it and she supposedly taught Nassur how to do that little mind trick  
of they did."  
  
"It was more like faith than anything else," she kisses him. "It was  
faith!"  
  
Lum and Ataru pray. They both could feel Nassur and Benten are with  
them...somehow. And someday they would all meet again.  
  
"Mina-chan was accepted at the Young Woman's Academy," Lum smiles at  
him.  
  
"That's good," Ataru nods. "Great thing we know the headmistress.  
Now, Reiko-chan won't be so lonely. Who's paying?"  
  
"Grandma," she sighs. "Uncle Komeru sent his ninjas down to get all  
of Mina-chan's things from her mother's apartment, moving them to Sendai so  
she could get at them when she starts school."  
  
"You going to tell Reiko-chan?"  
  
"No, let's let it be a surprise," Lum smiles.  
  
"Type of surprise I'd like," he chuckles as they kiss.  
  
A voice then hails from behind them. "Uncle Ataru? Aunt Lum? What  
are you doing here?!"  
  
Both turn and see Junba standing there holding her lunchbox. "Oh,  
Junba, what brings you here?" Lum asks her protegee.  
  
Junba sits in front of the statue of Benten. "I was going to eat my  
lunch here," she unwraps her lunchbox and begins to eat. Upon starting on her  
sandwich she notices both Moroboshis staring at her. "What is it?"  
  
"These are nice statues, aren't they?" Ataru asks. "Grandma really  
paid a lot to have them made."  
  
"Yeah, I always like to eat lunch beside them," Junba smiles and  
points to Benten's statue. "Especially this one, for some reason. Amora said  
those people who rescued her looked like them. I think she's been eating too  
much chocolate."  
  
"These two people were good friends of Darling and I who disappeared  
shortly after you were born," Lum smiles. "Would you like to hear a few  
stories about them?"  
  
"Sure," Junba nods. "They never talk about them in school."  
  
Lum smiles and begins to tell a few stories of Junba's missing  
parents. Ataru joins in when he can. Both make an effort not to tell Junba  
her true link with them as to not break their word to Shinobu. Junba listens  
intently as she eats. Sometime later, she heads back to school. Ataru and  
Lum exchange looks, then turn to head home...when they see a silver-haired  
woman in traditional Noukiite dress standing there. "Who are you?!" the Oni  
blinks.  
  
Niap'yeng introduces herself, then drawing some incense, walks over  
to bless the statues. "There is much more going on here than you could  
suspect, Mrs. Moroboshi," she gazes at Reiko's adopted parents, then explains  
what happened in Oshika.  
  
Ataru and Lum are horrified. "You mean to say some creep under Lara  
was trying to kill Reiko-chan?!" he demands. "Why?!!"  
  
"Because your daughter is needed by my people to begin the slow  
process of reuniting them under one roof," Niap'yeng sighs. "First with the  
Lost Stars, then the Ip'ihu. Fate has drawn your daughter away from Noukiios  
for a long time. But now, if my people are to know true freedom, she has to  
come back."  
  
Ataru and Lum exchange looks, then the latter turns to the  
priestess. "As long as you don't coerce Reiko-chan into doing this, we won't  
object. She...doesn't know what to do with herself now that she's out of high  
school. Dakejinzou Shogai might want to take Reiko-chan under her wing, teach  
her how to use her powers and be a hunter...but the choice must always be  
Reiko's."  
  
"I understand," Niap'yeng nods. "Be assured, Mrs. Moroboshi, I won't  
force P'yeknu into this if she doesn't want it. Just her verbal agreement  
would be good enough."  
  
"'P'yeknu?!'" Ataru and Lum blink.  
  
"Her name in Noukiite," the priestess smiles. "My plan requires her  
to be re-baptized, elevated from Naihu to Yekhu. That I'll do when I see her  
after she's settled down at her new school."  
  
"You seem confident," Ataru muses.  
  
"I am," Niap'yeng shrugs, then reaches into her jersey. "Oh, you'll  
need this."  
  
She hands Lum a case. The Oni opens it to reveal two silver chains  
linked to two gold hearts welded together, rubies in the middle of each heart.  
"This is a promise necklace," Niap'yeng explains. "P'yeknu would know what  
this means and how it works. The one who breaks the link between the hearts  
and takes the second chain would be seen as being engaged to her. I'm sure  
your friend Mina Fujisawa would fit the bill."  
  
"She does," Lum smiles, then bows. "Thank you."  
  
They gaze at the statues of Nassur and Benten. "I wish there was  
some way to find out what happened to them," Ataru sighs.  
  
"Within seventy Earth-moons time, you'll learn what happened,"  
Niap'yeng smiles.  
  
"Six years?!" Ataru blinks.  
  
"Aye. Then, they'll be reunited with their child. In the meantime,  
I best be back to Ishinomaki."  
  
"How do you know?" Lum wonders as the priestess heads off.  
  
"As you recently departed friend Hayao Sakurambou would say it, Mrs.  
Moroboshi," Niap'yeng winks, "...it's fate."  
  
With that, she teleports away. Unseen by Ataru or Lum, the spirits  
of Nassur and Benten have observed them...hopeful that one day, Niap'yeng's  
promise would come true and they would rejoin their friends in telling their  
story to their only daughter.  
  
But, that is another story...  
  
*** To Be Continued *** 


	90. Reality Enters (by Mike Smith) (side sto...

Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year: "Reality Enters"  
by Mike Smith  
mcmsmith63@hotmail.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
A side story based on the fanfic series in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura,"   
created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: This story is set after "Towards the Unstoppable Future," just   
prior to the first UY-TIY story, "School's On." The inspiration for Ramuko's   
name comes from "Forever My Lum."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lum dove into the pool with no reservations. *Why would I have any?* she   
thought. *I'm on staff and entitled to use the school facilities...anytime I   
choose...if they're available.* Wearing a dark blue, one-piece outfit which   
modestly covered her generous proportions, no one could complain about her   
trying to corrupt the morals of the students. In fact, there is no one in the   
pool area watching...not even a lifeguard. *Even Darling doesn't know I'm   
here.*  
  
It has been a hard day at work for Lum. It began when a Zephyrite   
exchange student complained that he was served a tomato in his   
lunch...something which is against Zephyrite dietary law. After explaining the  
mix-up to the cafeteria staff, Mr. Fujinami immediately put more tomato sauce   
on the student's pasta.  
  
The next case involved a Vosian student who objected to be forced to wear   
a sweatsuit during gym class. Knowing the Vosian tolerance with public nudity,  
it took an hour for her to explain that on Earth, one wears clothes in public   
at all times.  
  
Then came the worse possible scenario.  
  
A Terran girl touched an Oni boy on the horns without knowing that on Uru   
it means a proposal for marriage. Luckily, the Oni boy already had a fiance   
and wasn't interested in the Terran girl. What further upset things were the   
Oni boy could mould a person's outward appearance like an artist could mould   
clay and as a gift, made the girl to look like an Oni. Lum managed to get him   
to turn her back to normal...although what the Terran girl really wanted were   
bigger breasts.  
  
It was almost two o'clock, and Lum needed a break. She originally had   
planned to close her office and go to the nearest public pool, but changed her   
mind to use the local facilities instead. She knew there would be no classes   
that day after checking the schedule and 'borrowing' a spare bathing suit and   
towel from the school store, proceeded to dive in.  
  
The cool, chlorinated water revives the young Oni woman's energy level   
almost immediately as she floats around to look up at the sky. She immediately  
wished Darling was around to join her, but he was in class teaching...and   
besides he would probably take a chance to make it a skinny-dip...which was   
sternly frowned upon by Sakura. As if swimming with any lifeguard on duty   
wasn't bad enough.  
  
Lum allows her mind to wander while she floats freely. It had been three   
weeks since the occurrence between her and Lara Skelad. Everyone has healed   
from the incident and Lara had been long buried. The Skelad Corporation had   
been taken over and all their anti-Sagussa weapons testing had been halted.   
But, still something was strange.  
  
When the Skelad Corporation computers were accessed by the new owners, all  
computer data on the weapon systems had unexplainably vanished. Not even the   
computer wizards on Sagussa could find out what happened to the data, only that  
with was not a virus or a system crash. Even the scientists themselves were   
surprised when they found all of their work gone as if never there. Perhaps   
Lara had a failsafe which activated when she died to send any knowledge to some  
safe haven somewhere in the known Galaxy or erased it all. Nobody knew for   
sure, because the trail was so clean it was wondered if someone had used   
Mikovsky particles.  
  
But at this time, Lum pushed those thoughts out of her mind to allow the   
quiet sounds of the slowly rolling water around her to soothe her jangled   
nerves.  
  
"LUM!!!!" a sudden, hoarse voice yells from the poolside. It is so loud,   
it sounds like whomever the voice belongs to is standing right beside her.   
Needless to say, the sudden shock sends Lum to the bottom of the pool without   
the luxury of gulping any air into her lungs first.  
  
Luckily, her training with Nassur kicked in and she immediately made her   
way to the surface to see Koosei Ryooki standing there. "Koosei-san," Lum   
spits out some water as she treads in it. "What is it?"  
  
"There's a phone call for you," Koosei replies. "It's Lan."  
  
"Lan?" Lum makes her way to the nearest ladder to climb out of the pool.   
"What does she want?"  
  
"I don't know," Koosei shrugs. "She sounded sad. Maybe that tiger-cow   
husband of hers finally dumped her."  
  
"Don't scare me like that," Lum climbs out of the pool and towels herself   
off.  
  
"Kind of early to be taking a swim," Koosei notes. "And you didn't have   
permission or a lifeguard! What would Sakura say?"  
  
"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing," Lum dries herself off. "I just had   
to get out of the office to relax."  
  
"I hope Sakura will be as sympathetic as I am when she yells at you,"   
Koosei shrugs.  
  
Lum wraps the towel around herself and makes her way to the main office.   
She immediately gets notices by the odd student or teacher in the hallways and   
in the office including, unfortunately, Sakura. "I see you were out for a   
little swim," Sakura says coolly. "May I remind you that you're supposed to   
sign out the pool and have a lifeguard assigned BEFORE you dive in?"  
  
"Sorry, Sakura-san," Lum replies as she answers the phone. "Hello, Lan?"  
  
"Oh, Lum, it's horrible! Just horrible!" Lan's sob-choked voice comes   
from the phone.  
  
"What is?" Lum asks into the receiver.  
  
Then Lum looks deathly pale. She allows her towel to fall to the floor in  
shock. "I see," she manages to say. "When did this happen?...Did she   
suffer?...When is it?...I'll be there." Lum then hangs up the phone and looks   
sadly toward her superior. "Sakura, I'm going to be away for a few days," she   
says. "It's an emergency."  
  
Sakura immediately looks concerned when she sees Lum's sad face. "Bad   
news?" she asks.  
  
"The worst," Lum leaves. "I'll tell Darling when he comes home. I'm   
going home as soon as I get dressed."  
  
"I understand," Sakura nods. Even if she is a principal now, she is still  
a Shinto priestess, and she knew when someone has just suffered a great loss.   
"I'll send Ataru home as soon as I can. I could send Megane for some   
comfort."  
  
"Send Darling home, yes," Lum blanches. "But forget Megane! All he ever   
does in mooches food and pester Darling!"  
  
After dressing, Lum flew home where she immediately went to the bedroom.   
Soon after arriving there, Lum felt the urge to put on her old Tomobiki High   
School uniform, and surround herself with old photographs of her alien and   
Terran school days. So, she gave into the temptation.  
  
Surprisingly after years in college and later behind a desk, her old   
sailor suit still fit in the right places. She dispensed with the socks and   
the shoes, preferring to be barefoot for now as she lay on her bed looking at   
each photo closely. "She's gone now," Lum sniffs as she looks at a photo from   
her last class before transferring to Tomobiki High School. "Oh, I'll miss   
you!"  
  
She hears the front door open, then Ataru's voice asking for her. "Lum,   
where are you?"  
  
"Up in our room, Darling!" she replies.  
  
She hears Ataru tromp up the stairs toward their bedroom. Then he enters   
the room and notices what Lum is wearing and what she is doing. "What is this?  
A school-remembering moment?" he asks.  
  
"Sort of," Lum replies with her eyes filling with tears.   
  
Ataru knew that look. Lum had it when both Nassur and Benten had   
disappeared. Something had just happened to her. "What's wrong? Sakura told   
me you went home and told me to go home without telling me why!" he asks as he   
holds her.  
  
"Someone close to me died today," Lum replies.  
  
"I see," Ataru nods in understanding. "Who was it?"  
  
"You've never met her," Lum says as she pulls out a photo of a cute Oni   
girl in her mid-teens. "Her name was Mara Buson. She was a schoolmate of mine  
on Uru. No, she was more than a schoolmate of mine! She helped keep me out   
of trouble."  
  
"I thought Nassur did that," Ataru replies.  
  
"He did," Lum replies. "But, this is later. I had just entered high   
school on Uru when the older kids began picking on me, Lan, Benten and Oyuki.   
Mara drove the bullies away until we were left alone. She started looking out   
for us after that, until I left Uru for Earth and she graduated. Darling, did   
you know who told me to go to Earth originally?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She did," Lum replies. "When I returned home from the First Tag Race, I   
didn't want to move to Earth originally because it was such a backward place, I  
thought. She told me to follow my heart, not my head!"  
  
"I see," Ataru nods. "She brought us together."  
  
"Now she's gone!" Lum frowns. "We kept in touch with letters over the   
years. I heard she was planning to get married soon. Then..." her tears begin  
to flow freely, "...she...had an accident and died immediately. S-she had her  
whole life ahead of her. She wanted a family. Now..."  
  
"That's the way life is at times," Ataru groans as he puts his arms around  
her. "We all plan to live to an old age, but sometimes we can't."  
  
Lum says nothing but cries into Ataru's chest. Ataru allows his wife to   
vent her grief. There was nothing more to be said. And not being able to vent  
some of the emotion would be dangerous in the end for her in the long term.   
Finally after about a half an hour, Lum's spirits lift a little. "The funeral   
is in three days," she tells Ataru. "I've already booked the time off,   
Darling. You can go if you want."  
  
"I'll think about it," Ataru nods. Since the incident with the   
Eliminator, Ataru has avoided going into space. He was almost phobic about it,  
with good reason. "But, before you go, there's one thing I want to know," he   
tries to light up the mood. "Why did you swim in the school pool WITHOUT first  
inviting me?!"  
  
"What?!" Lum playfully pretends to look shocked. "You were teaching a   
class! Besides, after the day I was having, I needed the break."  
  
"Sakura was uptight over the fact you didn't have a lifeguard," Ataru   
admonishes her. "She's upset that if you drowned, our insurance would force us  
to close the pool."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time," Lum nods, then yawns. "All this   
emotion is making me tired. I want to take a nap, Darling. When Amora comes   
home, order something out. I don't feel like cooking."  
  
"Sure," Ataru nods, then leaves the room.  
  
Lum clears the bed of photos then lies on it to sleep. Immediately, her   
thoughts fill of memories of her school days, both on Earth and on Uru. For   
the most part, the memories were happy. Lum was usually a popular student   
wherever she went to. Only in her first year of high school on Uru was it   
different. She was persecuted a lot until Mara straightened things out with   
the bullies.  
  
Mara was a third-year student from a middle-class Oni family on Uru. She   
was cute, but could be tough when she needed to be. Her fighting abilities   
could probably teach the Sagussans, Dakejinzou, and Nassur a few things about   
inflicting pain. She allowed NO ONE, not even Yehisrites, to push her around.   
Yet despite her fighting abilities, Mara also had a caring side Lum had not   
seen since she met Nassur's first wife, Cinba.   
  
After Lum moved to Earth, Mara kept sending her letters telling her of   
what was going on in her life. She became an office lady in an Oni-run   
business and had just been promoted when she accepted a marriage proposal from   
a salaryman whom she had worked with and dated for many years. The wedding was  
to be in June, Lum had planned to attend with Oyuki and Lan, but it was not to  
be.  
  
Then Lum finally fell asleep...and wondered what kind of life she would   
have had if she was not so popular...or if Mara was not there...  
  
* * *  
  
Morning! The alarm rang. Ramuko Redetto woke up to start the day. She   
had a dream of the Lum character she was developing as part of a manga series.   
She had just lost a close friend from her home planet. *How depressing,* she   
thought as she lifted herself out of her futon and stretched her stiff, tired   
body into action. Her "Those Obnoxious Aliens" series was supposed to be   
happy, but lately it was getting a little depressing.  
  
First, she had Lum's would-be fiance, Ataru Moroboshi, finding out he had   
a psychotic ninja program in his brain and a rich grandmother who refused to   
recognize their engagement. Then came the Sagussans, who wiped out almost   
everything they went against, including a lot of people who wanted Lum for   
themselves. Finally, the Mikado came and all hell broke loose.  
  
Well, the series now seemed to reflect the way she felt now about her own   
high school classmates. At seventeen, and since she started attending Tomobiki  
High School, she had been an outsider. As if the student body was trying to   
tell her she did not belong there.  
  
Ramuko looks at herself in the mirror. Except for the long black hair and  
the cute face, Ramuko did not look much like Lum at all. She was at least   
twenty kilograms heavier than her main character, and most of that excess   
weight settled on her hips and thighs. Her body is covered by a pink sweatsuit  
which served as her pyjamas. Lum has a model's figure and almost always wore   
something with a tiger-striped influence. Well, she did lightly base Lum on   
herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I wished I really was Lum,"   
she said to herself aloud. "Then everyone would treat me better."  
  
"Ramuko! Breakfast!" she heard her mother call from below.  
  
"Coming!" Ramuko replies.  
  
Ramuko appears at the living room where the kotetsu has been set up for   
breakfast. The living room is typical for a Japanese family. Lots of   
electronics, a few paintings and photos on display, and a couple of pieces of   
furniture. Not a lot, but enough to say this family is middle-class.  
  
Ramuko's mother is an attractive middle-aged woman who looked more like   
Lum than Ramuko does. She wears a pair of stretch pants and a blouse with an   
apron. Reasonably slim, she is beginning to look quite matronly as time   
passes. Her short black hair is already beginning to turn salt and pepper.   
Ramuko's mother is a housewife, who never goes out of the house except for   
errands or on the rare times the whole family did.  
  
Ramuko's father had already left for work. A manager for a local company,  
he looked exactly like Lum's dad, save for the horns. Ramuko always wondered   
if her own weight problems came from him. In her stories, Lum's figure came   
from her mother.  
  
"Sleep well, Ramuko?" her mother asks as she passes her a bowl of rice.  
  
"Yeah," Ramuko replies as she takes the rice and begins to eat it. "I had  
another dream for that 'Those Obnoxious Aliens' story. Lum is going to lose   
someone close to her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I haven't got that far yet," Ramuko scratches her head dumbly. Ramuko's   
mother indulged her daughter's ability to tell stories of an alien Oni girl who  
comes to Earth to marry a lecherous, luckless Terran boy, because it kept her   
mind occupied and herself out of trouble. When she began drawing those   
stories, she hoped someday it would become a popular manga series, followed by   
a popular anime series, but that is in the future. Ramuko is still a high   
schooler who will be studying for entrance exams next year.  
  
The only thing Ramuko's mother did not like about her stories is Ramuko   
always based her characters on people she knew. After seeing her drawings of   
Lum's father, she hid those from Ramuko's real father. Sure, her father has a   
bad temper at times, but an Oni? It was a stretch of the imagination. And her  
cousin Jariten? I thought Jariten and Ramuko didn't even like each other. In  
her stories, they are close friends.  
  
After breakfast and washing up, Ramuko put on her sailor suit school   
uniform, grabbed her pack, and left for school. "Back to war zones," she says   
as she walks alone. "I hope I'll come back with my head still on my   
shoulders."  
  
A block later, she sees him...Ataru Moroboshi. Coming out of a modest   
two-storey house, Ataru looks exactly like Ramuko's story character. Not very   
handsome or bright, Ataru wore his usual dark blue male school uniform a bit   
sloppily like his character did in the early stories. He had a roving eye for   
the ladies, preferably beautiful, busty ones as Ramuko has been told via the   
grapevine.  
  
But like Lum, Ramuko loved Ataru. And just seeing him made her miserable   
existence bearable.  
  
But unlike Lum's version of Ataru, he has never returned her love.   
  
"Good morning," Ramuko smiles sweetly at Ataru.  
  
"G'morning," Ataru yawns indifferently at the sight of her before   
wandering off in the general direction of the school. Ataru and his family had  
lived near Ramuko for nearly two years since the Redettos moved here. Since   
that time, "Good morning" were the only words they would say to each other for   
most, if not all, of the day.   
  
Then someone else popped up...Shinobu Miyaki.  
  
Shinobu does have a body like Lum. She is the most popular girl in   
Rumiko's school and Ataru's current girlfriend. Shinobu is everything Ramuko   
is not: slim, busty, and willing to do anything to please a boy. Ramuko had   
heard rumours Shinobu had lost her virginity long ago and has had more than a   
few ex-boyfriends of her own. And like the early versions of Shinobu's "UY"   
character, she does not care too much for Ramuko.  
  
"Good morning, Ataru-kun," Shinobu calls to Ataru before smothering him   
with a kiss. She then notices Ramuko. "Oh, hello, Mountain-Butt!"  
  
Ramuko looks upset by the nickname. Everyone called her "Mountain-Butt"   
in "honour" of her being so bottom-heavy. Ramuko had always been a chubby   
girl, even as a child. Her mother thought she would grow into her weight, but   
she did not. Now, the chubby child has become a chubbier teenager and would   
probably become an obese adult. But Ramuko says nothing, she had learned to   
ignore the catcalls long ago, but they still hurt inside.  
  
As they trudge to school, Ramuko notices Ataru and Shinobu hold on each   
other so tight that they seem to be one person, not two. Deep down, Ramuko   
feels jealous. *Bitch!* she thought. *I'm glad I made you the villain in most  
of my early stories! Wait until you start packing on the kilos on that little  
butt of yours and those big boobs of yours begin to droop. Then we'll see who  
calls whom 'Mountain-Butt'.*  
  
Ramuko had these thoughts most of the time since she heard Ataru and   
Shinobu began going steady together. That is why she purposely made her   
version of Shinobu less attractive than she really is in her stories. At least  
if she could not get some revenge in real life, she could try to in the   
literary world.  
  
Arriving at Tomobiki High School, everything seems to be as normal as   
always. She notices Coach Natsusuru working the girl's volleyball team on   
another Long March. She could see the team's captain, Benten Shigaten in the   
lead as always. Coach Natsusuru has always been a stern, demanding coach who   
also cared about his players, who in turned did their best on the court.   
Tomobiki High School has won the All-Tokyo High School Girls' Volleyball   
Championship seven years in a row and the all-Japan High School Girls'   
Volleyball championship twice in those seven years. He has also tried his hand  
with the boys' team but has not been nearly as successful as he has been with   
the girls.  
  
Although Benten Shigaten is friendly toward Ramuko, she maintained a mean   
streak within her. Nicknamed the "Cosmic Goddess" for obvious reasons, Benten   
is the second most popular girl in the school after Shinobu. Rumour has it she  
actually does have a crush on Coach Natsusuru.  
  
She then sees Nurse Oyuki walking about the grounds. Ramuko liked her too  
because she could confide with her. So unlike her colleague, Nurse Sakura   
Sakurambo, who looks upon the counselling side of her job as a pain. Nurse   
Oyuki always seemed to keep her cool, no matter what the circumstances   
were...although she can get really angry if she wanted and needed to.  
  
Ramuko then notices Ranko Seishin giggling with a couple of friends.   
Ranko and Ramuko used to be good friends until they reached high school and   
Ranko got a boyfriend named Rei. He is an older boy, in cram school now for   
his fourth time. Ramuko had never met Rei, but rumours call him handsome but   
not very bright. Since getting a boyfriend, Ranko moved away from Ramuko   
almost immediately...probably not wanting be associated with one of the most   
unpopular girls in the school.  
  
Ramuko then notices Mie Seiko and Noa Sagussa entering behind her. Mie is  
new to the school and very shy, as if she was hiding some really big secret   
and it is up to the class to find out what it is. Noa is in the senior class.   
Rumour has it Noa is a lesbian, a real butch from the sounds of it.  
  
Shutaro Mendo appeared when Ramuko first entered the school building. A   
suave, honourable boy, Mendo also is quite the snob. He comes from a family of  
local well-off business owners. His younger sister, Ryooko, is nice but has a  
wild sense of humour.  
  
Ryuunosuke Fujinami appears from out of the school store. Ryuunosuke's   
father runs the school store upon his retirement as a professional wrestler.   
Unfortunately, bad investments caused the elder Fujinami to lose most of his   
money, so he needed this small job to put food on the table. Unfortunately,   
Ryuunosuke and his father have their own problems...Ryuunosuke has admitted to   
being homosexual...which brought shame to his macho father. Yet, Ryuunosuke   
still stays with him despite the abuse heaped upon him almost daily by his   
father.  
  
Then there are Ataru's four buddies sitting in their usual spot near the   
radiators. Ramuko never really knew their names but referred them by their   
nicknames: Megane, Kakugari, Chibi and Paama. They also seemed to delight in   
pestering Ramuko and making rude comments about her appearance as well as   
razing any other girl who came close to them. The only exception was Shinobu,   
because Ataru would not let them make comments about his girlfriend.  
  
She notices Koosei Ryooki chatting with Nurse Oyuki in the hallway.   
Ryoki-sensei always seemed to be talking with Nurse Oyuki and rumour has it   
they are an item. He is said to be a harsh teacher who takes no guff from any   
student, but he is also fair.  
  
She also sees Hanawa-sensei in the staff room. Hanawa-sensei is a new   
teacher, just hired out of teachers' college. Unlike a lot of the older   
teachers, you can joke around with Hanawa-sensei and not get punished. He   
seems genuinely interested in seeing his students do well.  
  
She hears Onsen-sensei yelling in the boys' bathroom at someone. Onsen is  
a hardliner who has the misfortune to be also an English teacher. He has been  
known to hit students with his bokan stick for no reason but to hear the sound  
of wood striking flesh. He always yells at his students and at a few of the   
younger teachers as well.  
  
All of these people were the bases for Ramuko's "TOA" characters. Ramuko   
did not know what possessed her in developing such a storyline, but she enjoyed  
writing and drawing it and has done so ever since she first came to Tomobiki   
High School. The school psychologists call her stories "coping therapy"   
against being "the nail that stands up which is to be hammered down."  
  
But, Ramuko is a lonely girl: having a crush on a boy who ignores her   
totally; having few close friends; being rather overweight and shy; an average   
student with an aptitude for storytelling and drawing. All these phrases   
describe Ramuko perfectly.  
  
The school day begins with the usual opening exercises. As the teacher   
drones on, Ramuko scribbles in her notebook some character designs for "TOA."   
The story began with the characters in high school, but now they've graduated   
into the real world. They have intermarried, had children, and the children   
are getting ready for high school themselves. Some older characters died,   
others just disappeared for a while, but they all seemed to interact well with   
each other. Unlike in reality.  
  
But comparing it to the real life, "TOA" makes Ramuko's lack of happiness   
bearable. Ramuko has never been on a date or even invited to a school dance by  
a boy. Most of the boys refused to be seen with her because she was no "babe"  
and she was the butt of their jokes. Most of the girls were catty with her,   
tagging her "Mountain-Butt" after the first time she wore a bathing suit in the  
school pool. It is also not unusual for students to catcall her while she   
walked down the hall between periods. Once when she was shopping in Tomobiki,   
a fellow classmate catcalled her as she walked down the street. She cried all   
the way home when that happened.  
  
But, Ramuko has some good qualities. She helps anyone in need. She tells  
great stories and is a great artist. Even Onsen likes receiving her exam   
papers because of the drawings she would doodle while thinking or killing   
time.  
  
But still, her life is drudgery.  
  
Finally, first class ended. The second class began...only to be more   
boring than the first one. Bored, Ramuko fell asleep during the class shortly   
after it began...  
  
* * *  
  
"What a weird dream," Lum wonders as she wakes up to the slam of the front  
door. That was definitely Amora coming home from school, she thought. She   
could hear her asking why Ataru was home so early. When told, Lum could hear   
her immediately rushing upstairs to confront her mother.  
  
"Mom, is this true?" Amora asks, looking at her strangely. "Someone you   
knew died?"  
  
Lum gets out of bed and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Amora, it's   
true," she says sadly. "A good friend of mine died today. She was from the   
high school I went to before I came to Tomobiki High School."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Amora frowns, then smiles slyly. "That means   
we'll be going to Uru again."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Amora looks very happy. "I'll be able to see a lot of cute boys there!"   
she boasts as she goes into a self-delusion filled with countless cute boys.   
"Oh, Seiteki will be so upset, she'll spit! I'll pack right away!"  
  
Amora rushes out of the room and Lum does not know if she should be happy   
her daughter wants to go to Uru or has been hanging around Seiteki too much   
lately.  
  
After Ataru orders some take-out, Lum and her family have dinner together   
in the living room. "So, when are you leaving, Lum?" Ataru asks.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Lum replies coolly. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll stay here," Ataru replies. "I didn't really know Mara at all."  
  
"I understand, Darling," Lum nods.  
  
"I want to go!" Amora pipes up.  
  
"YOU just wanna see boys, Amora!" Lum replies.  
  
"Hey, Amora's just living her youth," Ataru chuckles. "Unfortunately,   
it's the same way I lived my youth!"  
  
"Now that's bad!" Lum sighs. "Amora, I'm going to Uru for a funeral, not   
to participate in your attempts at boy-hunting. You've never met Mara or know   
what she meant to me. Besides, don't you have a test tomorrow?"  
  
"Well..." Amora looks a little nervous. Like any girl her age, school   
always came second to real life. And to Amora, real life means boys, boys, and  
more boys with or without Seiteki Ozuno.  
  
"Some of your marks are bad enough that you don't need to start skipping   
classes!" Lum points at her. "You'll be starting high school in a couple of   
years. You better start buckling down or you won't get into a good   
university."  
  
"I don't want a good university!" Amora retorts. "I just want a guy with   
lots of money and a big dick!"  
  
Lum is not impressed by Amora's declaration and immediately does what any   
mother does when her twelve-year-old daughter says or does something foul. She  
washes her mouth out with soap. "I'm nogg ag Gosian, Mag!" Amora protests   
with a mouthful of suds.  
  
"A girl your age shouldn't even be thinking of such things!" Lum   
admonishes her daughter. "You're hanging around Seiteki too much! I'd wish   
you'd hang around Junba a little more. At least, she doesn't act like she's in  
heat all the time!"  
  
"Gack's gecause Junga's ag tomgoy!" Amora replies.  
  
Then the doorbell rings. Ataru answers it. It is Junba dressed in a red   
and blue leotard and running shoes. "Hello, Moroboshi-san," Junba smiles. "Is  
Moroboshi-sensei in?"  
  
"Yep, she's busy disciplining Amora," Ataru replies.  
  
"What's she done now?" Junba asks.  
  
"It's more of what she said than what she did," Ataru sighs. "She's been   
hanging around Seiteki too much again."  
  
Junba catches a glimpse of Amora trying to get the soap bubbles out of her  
mouth as she removes her running shoes at the door. "Amora's eating soap?"   
she asks.  
  
"No, more like being punished for foul language," Ataru replies.  
  
"Wow. My mom tried that once with me," Junba sighs. "And I found I liked  
the taste of soap. So I ate the whole bar right there and then."  
  
"Er...right," Ataru nods. *Shinobu really has to tell Junba's she's   
adopted.*  
  
"Oh, Aiotoga," Lum notices Junba finally. "I forgot you were coming   
today."  
  
Junba notices Lum is wearing her old sailor suit uniform. "Why are you   
wearing a sailor suit, Moroboshi-sensei?" she asks. "I thought you graduated   
high school long ago."  
  
"I did," Lum remembers her sadness. "But I just heard a friend of mine   
has died suddenly on Uru. It seemed right to do this."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know," Junba blushes in shock. "I'm sorry. I say, you   
still look like a teenager wearing that. I've never seen Mom wear her old   
uniforms."  
  
"Maybe she will someday," Ataru nods.  
  
Junba sits in front of Lum. "If you want to cancel out tonight, I   
understand."  
  
"No, I could use a little something to take my mind off what's happened,"   
Lum gets up. "I'll go put my leotard on."  
  
Lum flies up the stairs to her room, removes her old school uniform and   
puts on her tiger-striped leotard. As she does, she hears a voice.  
  
"Ramuko!"  
  
"What?" Lum asks aloud. "Who said that?"  
  
"Ramuko!" the voice says again.  
  
Lum looks around and sees no one around except her own reflection.  
  
"RAMUKO!!!" the voice says once more...  
  
...then Lum feels something hit her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ramuko wakes up at her desk and notices Onsen-sensei standing beside her   
holding his bokan stick. She feels the back of her head. There is a welt   
where no doubt Onsen's bokan stick struck her in a final attempt to awaken   
her.  
  
"Have a nice nap, Redetto-san?!" Onsen teases Ramuko.  
  
"O-Onsen-sensei," Ramuko gulped. She looks at the clock and notices she   
had slept into the start of third period. "Ohmigod! I slept through second   
period!"  
  
Onsen gives Ramuko another whack with the bokan stick, this time on top of  
her head. "Out in the hall!" is his only command.  
  
Ramuko finds herself standing in the hall. Her face is red with the   
embarrassment of being told to stand in the hall and the snickers and whispers   
other students said as she made her way out the door. Ramuko rarely slept in   
class, and if she did, she made sure she woke up before the next class began.   
Being caught, usually meant a demerit for a first offense, but Onsen's such a   
hardliner, he'll probably call my parents immediately after class!  
  
She hears the bell ring and sees the door open. It is one of the other   
students. Momoe her name is. "Onsen-sensei wants to see you now," Momoe   
says.  
  
Ramuko reluctantly enters the room. She sees Onsen at his desk as the   
other students prepare themselves for lunch. Some leave immediately without   
any concern for their classmate's problems, but more than a few stay to watch   
the fireworks. Ramuko could feel her knees knocking as she walks up to Onsen.  
  
"Redetto-san," Onsen begins slowly. "Sleeping through class means   
failure! Don't you know that if you sleep four hours, you'll pass?"  
  
"S-sorry, sir," Ramuko nervously replies. "I won't let it happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't," Onsen gathers his books and papers and prepares to   
leave. "I won't call your parents THIS time, but next time I will. For now,   
you have one demerit on your behavioral grade."  
  
Onsen then leaves. Once he is gone, all the remaining students give   
Ramuko a collective "OOOO!!!!" Ramuko notices one of them is Shinobu Miyaki.   
"You're lucky, Mountain-Butt," Shinobu snorts. "The last time I slept during   
Onsen-sensei's class, he called my parents. I got shit from them when I got   
home."  
  
"You have my sympathy, Shinobu," Ramuko replies.  
  
"I don't need it," Shinobu lifts her nose in the air. "When we get old   
enough, Ataru-kun and I are going to run away together and get married in   
Okinawa! Then we won't have to worry about Onsen-sensei or demerits or YOU,   
Mountain-Butt!"  
  
Shinobu then walks out of room. Ramuko looks upset. Shinobu always seems  
to enjoy putting her down. But lately in "TOA," her character and Lum have   
been good friends. The real Shinobu has always been a snob and a bully. Worse  
than even Mendou.  
  
Ramuko forgets her anger and goes to her desk to eat her lunch. By now,   
the whole class had left to eat lunch wherever they could around the school.   
Ramuko, like she has been since she came to this school, is totally alone. The  
silence bites into her severely.  
  
"I wish my life really was like Lum's," Ramuko sadly bites into a   
sandwich. "I want to be popular. I want friends who like me like they like a   
member of a family, not a leper. I want a social life which would be the envy   
of everyone." Tearfully, she bites into another sandwich and loses herself in   
a daydream...  
  
* * *  
  
Lum regains herself. "Why am I having these visions?" she snorts. "I   
must be letting Mara's death get me down. I'd better get a hold of myself, or   
next I'll actually THINK I'm that poor girl."  
  
Lum goes down to the main floor where Junba waits with Ataru and Amora.   
"It certainly took you long enough," Ataru comments. "It usually doesn't take   
you long to change."  
  
"I...had a lot on my mind," Lum replies, then turns to Junba. "Are you   
ready, Junba?"  
  
"Yeah," Junba nods as she stands up.  
  
They both go outside to warm up. Lum looks at Junba and admires her   
developing body. She looked just like Benten when she was the same age. "So,   
how's school been?" Lum asks out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, fine," Junba replies. "Dansei and I are keeping the bully population  
down as much as possible. Although I wish we were a little bigger, then I   
could get after the creep that's in Grade Six."  
  
"Oh?" Lum asks. "What's his problem?"  
  
"He's sixteen and built like a sumo wrestler," Junba replies. "It takes   
all Dansei and I've got to put him down...even with the weird mental powers   
I've been developing lately. He's so relentless. Luckily, he'll be gone after  
this year. When you're sixteen, you go to high school, no matter what grade   
you're in."  
  
"How lucky!" Lum comments. "What about those powers you've got?"  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure about them," Junba replies. "I can't control them  
very well. Sometimes I can fry someone's brain when I don't want to use it,   
or sometimes it won't work when I do want to use it. That can be a problem   
during a fight. A few days ago, I nearly fried a teacher's brain when he woke   
me up after I fell asleep in class."  
  
"Well, try to keep in control for me," Lum replies. "Speaking of sumo,   
let's do some."  
  
"Okay," Junba nods.  
  
The two young women get into a set position for sumo before attacking each  
other to try and push the other off their feet. At first, the fight is even,   
but then Lum begins to use her greater weight, strength and size to her   
advantage. Junba manages to stay on her feet, barely. "You do need to gain a   
little weight," Lum says. "But, you're still growing, so it will come   
naturally."  
  
"T-thanks," Junba replies as she noticeably strains. "You're heavy,   
Moroboshi-sensei."  
  
"Just be glad I don't use my powers," Lum replies without showing much   
strain.   
  
"I forgot...to mention..." Junba pants as Lum nearly doubles her up   
backwards, "...when I'm under...stress, I...lose control...of my powers..."  
  
Before Lum can do anything, Junba loses it.  
  
Even though Lum now has Sagussan mental powers and training, she is   
unprepared for the sudden mental zap she gets from Junba. It is enough to send  
her to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Moroboshi-sensei!" Junba looks horrified over what she has just done to   
her...  
  
* * *  
  
Ramuko recovers after falling off her chair. "Why did I fall off my   
chair?" she asks herself then notices someone laying on her desk.  
  
She is a beautiful young woman with long, green hair and two horns on her   
head, and wearing a tiger-striped leotard. Ramuko looks at her and wonders why  
she looks so familiar. "She's...Lum?" Ramuko asks. "But, she's a character   
of mine...isn't she?"  
  
Lum wakes up. "Where am I?" she asks immediately before she notices her   
overweight doppelganger. "Y-you're me...sort of."  
  
"I could say the same thing," Ramuko replies. "I'm Ramuko Redetto."  
  
"I'm Lum Moroboshi," Lum replies as she realizes she is in some sort of   
dreamworld. Or is she? Lum looks around. The classroom certainly feels and   
looks real. She could hear the monotonous droning of the other classmates   
outside, so that could not be faked. Then there is the overweight girl with   
the Terran version of her maiden name. Lum touches her and sees she is as real  
as anything else in this room. "If you're me, then who am I?" Lum asks.  
  
"To me," Ramuko shows Lum one of her drawings. "You're a character in one  
of my stories."  
  
Lum looks at the drawing. The likeness is unmistakable. It is she. But,  
how? Did the mental zap Junba had given her somehow send her to an alternate   
dimension? Perhaps...but had she not actually dreamed about Ramuko twice   
before that happened? Lum is totally confused...even more so when Benten and   
Nassur had taken over her body during the Skelad Incident. "But, I'm real,"   
Lum checks herself and finds she is real. "I just remember playing sumo with   
Junba, when she accidentally zapped me with one of her developing psychic   
powers."  
  
"Junba Miyaki," Ramuko hums. "Nassur and Benten's first child who was   
adopted by Shinobu Miyaki."  
  
Lum is surprised. Only she and her friends knew the truth about Junba's   
origins. This girl knew everything without even having to think about it.   
"You know her?"  
  
"I developed her," Ramuko smiles. "Did you know I first wanted her to   
treat you as an enemy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"In my first draft, Junba would have been six years old when Nassur and   
Benten disappeared," Ramuko explains. "She would have blamed you for it. But,  
the current story works better."  
  
"Well, Junba likes me," Lum replies. "But, how did I get here?"  
  
"All I know I was just sitting here eating my lunch when you landed on my   
desk," Ramuko explains. "You literally popped out of the air."  
  
"This is weird," Lum sighs.  
  
Then the door to the classroom bursts open and a group of classmates rush   
in after eating and socializing. "I think it just got weirder," Ramuko sighs.  
  
It does not take long for everyone coming into the room to notice Lum and   
the fact she is Oni wearing a tiger-striped leotard. In fact, among the first   
to notice is Ataru's friends, Megane, Chibi, Kakugari and Paama. "It's a   
chick!" Chibi gulps first.  
  
"No, it's a babe!" Perm adds.  
  
"A babe of a babe!" Kakugari adds.  
  
"Why does she have green hair and horns?" Megane notices Lum's obvious   
genetic differences. "Doesn't she look familiar?"  
  
Mendou notices Lum as well. "She is the most beautiful woman I've ever   
seen," he says. "But, of what family is she? Will Mumsy or Daddy approve?"  
  
Shinobu and Ataru then enter and fight through the crowd. "Hey, punks,   
get outta the way!" Ataru punches someone before they notice Lum there. "WHOA!  
WHATTA BABE?!!"  
  
"Darling?" Lum notices Ataru immediately. "Are you here, too?" Then she   
remembers this is not her Darling. "Oh, I forgot, you have a mustache now."  
  
"This girl seems to know you," Shinobu looks immediately jealous at her   
boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, I've never had a mustache," Ataru looks innocent. "But, I could   
grow one if the school rules let me."  
  
Shinobu looks at Lum closely. "Who are you?" she demands.  
  
"I'm Lum," Lum introduces herself but does not use her married name.  
  
Shinobu notices Lum looks a little familiar then looks at Ramuko. "You   
look like Mountain-Butt!" she says, causing Lum to faint. "But, you can't be!   
You're not a blimp!"  
  
*What do I do?* Ramuko thinks. *How do I explain her?!* "She's my   
younger sister," she immediately intercedes. "She was just visiting me between  
classes."  
  
"Sister?" Shinobu does not look impressed. "Why does she have green hair   
and horns?"  
  
"She's just coming from a school play," Ramuko explains.  
  
"I-I'm playing an Oni from another planet," Lum picks up on the   
conversation.  
  
"What a weird accent she has," Mendou notes. "Mumsy would not like   
someone who sounds so foreign."  
  
"She's been going to school in Osaka," Ramuko lies to everyone. "She's   
picked up part of the accent." She then tries to hustle her out of the class.   
"Come, Lum, I'll show you more of the school."  
  
"S-sure," Lum allows herself to be removed from the classroom.  
  
"Whoa," Ryuunosuke notices. "I didn't even know Ramuko had a sister."  
  
"If I had a sister like Mountain-Butt," Shinobu snorts, "...I'd move to   
Osaka, too."  
  
Ramuko leads Lum outside to the sports field. Ignoring the catcalls she   
hears, Lum notices her memories of Tomobiki High School and this Tomobiki High   
School are similar but not the same. But, she makes notice of it for future   
reference.  
  
"There's gotta be a way to get you back," Ramuko says. "You can't exist   
here...because you're NOT supposed to exist here."  
  
"I know," Lum nods. "I'm a wife and a teacher...shit, Mara's funeral is   
in a few days. I want to attend it..."  
  
"Who's going to a funeral?" someone says as she walks up to them. It is   
Benten Shigaten. Now wearing her school uniform, Benten looks confused when   
she sees Lum. "Who's this...this...Oni-girl?" she immediately asks.  
  
Lum has a different reaction to Benten. "B-Benten?" Lum feels a tsunami   
wave of sadness welling up within her. "Is it really you?"  
  
Before Benten can reply, Lum hugs her. "I never thought I'd see you again  
in this life!" Lum sobs.  
  
"I've never even SEEN you before in any life!" Benten tries to get free.   
"Leggo, you Oni!"  
  
"You should see your daughter," Lum ignores the comment. "She's the   
splitting image of you!"  
  
"I don't HAVE a daughter!" Benten retorts.  
  
*I don't believe it!* Ramuko looks shocked by what Lum is doing. Lum was   
good friends with her Benten, but she disappeared in her stories. *I didn't   
think she would react this way.*  
  
Then it gets worse. Coach Natsusuru arrives. "What's this?" he looks   
upon the two with an odd look on his face. "Isn't Setsubun long over?!"  
  
"Nassur-chan!" Lum looks surprised to see the Coach wearing a T-shirt and   
sweat pants, not his usual hunter's uniform. "It's you, too! I've missed   
you!"  
  
"Do I know you, Miss?" Natsusuru immediately puts his foot up immediately   
to stop Lum face-first. "Who's Nassur?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Natsusuru-sensei," Ramuko intervenes on Lum's behalf. "My   
younger sister is an actress and was getting too much into her role."  
  
"Don't let her off your leash," the Coach mutters before he leaves.   
  
"Why does Nassur not recognize me?" Lum looks heartbroken.  
  
"Because that's not YOUR Nassur," then she points to Benten. "Just like   
she's not YOUR Benten."  
  
"She's not?" Lum looks confused.  
  
"Will someone explain just what the fuck's going here?!" Benten yells.  
  
"I wish I knew," Ramuko shrugs.  
  
"Me, too," Lum adds.  
  
"You do look like sisters," Benten looks over Lum then touches her horns.   
"But, why are you wearing those fake horns for? Like Coach said, Setsubun is   
long over!"  
  
"Please don't..." Lum asks.  
  
Benten ignores Lum's pleas and touches Lum's horns. Then she immediately   
feels like they are not some cheap fakery but as real as anything else in this   
world. "Those horns..." Benten looks scared. "They're real! EYYAAAAA!!!!   
She really is an Oni!" Benten yells.  
  
"She's found out the truth," Ramuko sighs.  
  
"Your sister's an Oni?" Benten gulps, not knowing if she should start   
throwing beans at her or faint or both.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain," Ramuko replies, trying to keep Benten from  
freaking out again. "Lum isn't my sister, she's a character I created for a   
manga."  
  
"If that's true," Benten does not look convinced much. "W-why is she   
here? Why doesn't she stay in the manga like she supposed to?"  
  
"Because something happened in my world which brought me into this world,"  
Lum explains.  
  
"Oh, great," Benten does not know what to think. "Things like this happen  
all the time! Manga characters pop out of their strips constantly. This   
time, it's her. Next time, it'll be 'Tetsuwan Atom'."  
  
"I don't think she believes us," Ramuko muses.  
  
"Look, Ramuko," Benten starts to back away. "But, if this is some sort of  
joke, leave me out of it! In fact, stay away from me...period!"  
  
"But..." Ramuko tries to explain, but Benten immediately runs away to the   
school.  
  
"I could fly up to her and make her understand," Lum volunteers.  
  
"Not even the Buddha could get Benten to understand what's happened,"   
Ramuko sighs. "I'm not even sure I understand what's happened."  
  
"Don't look at me," Lum humphs. "I don't understand what happened either.  
But, let's find someone who does!"  
  
The two versions of Lum try the nurse's station where Sakura Sakurambou is  
on duty. Sakura is as beautiful as ever, but Lum senses there is a coldness   
about her...as if she truly detests just about every student in the school.   
"She's a character of one of your manga stories?" Sakura looks surprised when   
first asked. "Are you sure she's not just a mental case?"  
  
"I'm NOT a mental case!" Lum replies looking rather insulted. In her   
world, Sakura might be a little cold but she at least shows signs of being   
efficient, especially when she became the school's principal. This version of   
Sakura clearly does not like her job and probably will quit when she marries   
Tsubame. "Feel my horns!" Lum points to her horns.  
  
"They feel real," Sakura says as she does so. "But, that does not mean   
they are real. They could be glued on or held on with some sort of head   
brace."  
  
"What about the hair?" Lum holds out her hair. "How many people around   
here have green hair?"  
  
"You could have dyed it," Sakura counters.  
  
"There's one more thing to prove, Lum," Ramuko replies.  
  
"Of course," Lum says then flies in the air and hovers there with all the   
ease of someone who has done it all her life.  
  
Sakura looks open-mouthed with shock upon seeing Lum flying. "You're   
flying and can hover?" the school nurse gasps. "Impossible! There must be   
wires doing this! This must be some kind of joke someone's playing on me!"  
  
"There are no wires," Lum replies. "And this is real, too!"  
  
Lum fires a lightning blast which incinerates a chair. Sakura is even   
more shock by what Lum has done. "There, convinced?" Lum says after landing.  
  
"You can throw lightning and fly?" Sakura gasps as she tries to   
rationalize all of this. "But no human being can do that!"  
  
"That's another thing," Lum adds. "I'm not human. I'm Oni-Urusian with   
Sagussan improvements."  
  
"You are?" Sakura looks confused as to what to do next. "Thanks for   
clarifying it for me!"  
  
"Look, Sakura-sensei," Ramuko butts in. "Lum only wants to return to her   
world, in a parallel dimension, I think."  
  
"That's right," Lum nods in agreement. "In my world, you're a Shinto   
priestess with lots of magical power. Are you the same here?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura nods. "But, I'm just a priestess and a nurse. I'm not a   
member of the Starship 'Enterprise!'"  
  
"Do you know someone who can send me back?" Lum asks.  
  
"I don't know of anyone who could," Sakura replies. "Shit, I don't even   
know if you can go back!"  
  
"I see," Ramuko nods in understanding. "I'll try someone else. Sorry for  
the trouble. We're leaving."  
  
After leaving the nurse's station, Lum and Ramuko walk together down the   
hall. "I thought Sakura-sensei would be able to help us, Lum-chan," Ramuko   
sighs. "But, I overestimated her."  
  
"Well, there's also Cherry," Lum blanches.  
  
"That old nut," Ramuko groans. "He's just an old wandering monk who can't  
find anything but his next meal."  
  
"I agree," Lum nods. "But, he maybe our only hope."  
  
"Hey, you two!" Onsen-sensei yells from one of the other classrooms.   
"You!" he points to Lum's leotard. "That's not a school uniform! Go to the   
office immediately!"  
  
"But, I'm NOT a student!"  
  
"Oh, an unauthorized visitor, eh?" Onsen begins to walk up toward Lum with  
his ever-present bokan stick in hand. "All visitors are to register at the   
office before they are allowed on campus."  
  
"Sorry, Sensei," Ramuko bows low. "She just...dropped   
in....unexpectedly."  
  
"Then go register her NOW!" Onsen responses and nearly brains Ramuko with   
his bokan stick.  
  
Lum is upset by the abuse this version of Onsen has committed. Sure,   
Lum's version of Onsen-sensei was strict but he was never abusive like this   
psycho. "There's no need for the bokan stick!" Lum snarls as she zaps him.  
  
Ramuko is shocked by what happened. Onsen himself is just as surprised by  
what happened but is too out of it to care. "Lum, that was a teacher!" Ramuko  
admonishes Lum for using her lightning powers.  
  
"That psycho?!" Lum snorts as she stomps away. "My Onsen-sensei might   
have been a little strict with the guys, but he would make a great Mikado   
Marine!"  
  
"I know," Ramuko replies. "But, he'll be even angrier when he wakes   
up...AND I'll be blamed for it."  
  
"I don't think so," Lum replies. "If he's like any bullies I've known,   
he'll keep his distance."  
  
"I hope," Ramuko sighs, then hears the school bell ring. "Still, you   
better hide now. We'll look for Cherry after school."  
  
"I'll wait in the trees," Lum nods before flying out of the window.  
  
Moments later, Ramuko barely makes it back before the first period after   
lunch begins. Luckily, the teacher is Hanawa-sensei, someone who still gives   
his students a little latitude in behaviour. Lum meanwhile hides in the trees   
on school property wondering what to do next.  
  
Lum wonders as she awaits the final bell to ring. *Can I get back to my   
proper time? Or will I be stuck here for the rest of my life? Oh! Darling   
must be so upset over what happened! And I'll miss Mara's funeral, too!* "All  
I want to do was to say goodbye to Mara!!" Lum yells aloud.  
  
"Why you would want to say goodbye to me for?" a girl's voice replies from  
the ground.  
  
Lum looks down and sees an older teenager, about a year or so older than   
Ramuko standing there wearing a white T-shirt and blue gym shorts. She had   
removed her running shoes and socks and is walking around barefoot. Her black   
hair was short, cut in an almost boyish style, but in some way it made her look  
more feminine and beautiful than most other girls in the school. She was slim,  
probably average in development. "Who are you?" Lum asks the girl.  
  
"Mara," the girl replies. "Mara Buson."  
  
"Mara...Buson?" Lum gulps. *Could it be I'm meeting with Mara's   
dimensional counterpart?* Lum thinks. Lum floats down from the tree to get a   
better look at Mara. "I know you," Lum then says, before adding, "...sort   
of."  
  
Mara gives her a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?" she manages to  
spit out. "I've never even seen you before, you...you Oni!"  
  
"I'm a friend of Ramuko Redetto," Lum tries to explain, but feels totally   
inept in doing so.  
  
"Ramuko...Redetto?" Mara tries to remember the name.  
  
"You know her?" Lum asks anxiously.  
  
"Nope," Mara shrugs.  
  
Lum falls over in surprise. "She's a heavyset girl in the junior class,"   
Lum tries to describe her. "Sort of looks like me, but without the green hair,  
horns, and more blubber on the hips. She writes and draws manga."  
  
"I've probably seen her in the yearbook," Mara explains. "But, I've never  
met her. I'm in the senior class."  
  
"My Mara was older, too," Lum replies. "But, she died earlier today."   
Lum looks sad.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she replies. "But, I'm not your Mara...I   
think."  
  
They then hear the chimes of the school bell telling the students and   
staff that another period has ended and a new one begins. "You probably have   
to go to your next class," Lum replies. "I won't keep you."  
  
"No," Mara does not move away from her. "My next class is only a library   
period. I won't be missed. Besides, you look like you need a friend right   
now."  
  
"Maybe I do," Lum replies, then points to herself. "You're not afraid of   
me?"  
  
"No," Mara shakes her head. "There's something that I can't describe, but  
somehow I trust you."  
  
"Outside of Ramuko," Lum sighs, "You're the first person around her to say  
that."  
  
"So, who are you?"  
  
"Lum Moroboshi."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Mara smiles. "Let's find somewhere to hide. We   
wouldn't want to be discovered by one of the truant officers."  
  
"Can you climb a tree?" Lum points to the tree she had just came out of.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Minutes later, Mara and Lum climb to a nearby strong branch and sit there   
talking. There, Lum spills out her problem. The Oni girl is unsure if Mara   
believed a word of what she told her, but she never once looked like she wanted  
to abandon her. In fact, she looks even more interested with each sentence   
Lum spoke.  
  
"I've always wondered what characters were like in the stories we write   
about them," Mara quips. "Now, I know."  
  
"To me, this is some sort of dream I've created in my mind through the   
grief over my Mara's death," Lum counters. "Maybe you're the story world and   
I'm the reality?"  
  
"But, then what is reality?" Mara replies. "Maybe we're both right or   
both wrong. Or maybe reality doesn't exist except in our own minds."  
  
"I can't comment on," Lum replies. "This conversation is getting really   
heavy."  
  
And speaking of heavy, the school bell rings again. "That's the final   
bell," Mara replies. "We can go home now."  
  
Moments later, Ramuko shows up and discovers Lum with Mara. "Who are   
you?" Ramuko asks immediately upon seeing her.  
  
"I'm Mara Buson," Mara introduces herself to Ramuko. "I take it you're   
Ramuko Redetto. Jeez, you both look like sisters, despite the differences in   
hair colour and body weight."  
  
"That's right," Ramuko replies. "You're a senior, aren't you?"  
  
"That's right," Mara nods. "But, call me 'Mara', forget the 'sempai'. I   
never understood why someone should be given so much respect just because   
they're older."  
  
"Sure," Ramuko nods.  
  
"Lum's been telling me about your problem," Mara reports.  
  
"Yeah," Ramuko nods and smiles weakly. "It seems I'm always having   
problems around here."  
  
"Want some help in getting Lum back to her reality?" Mara then asks.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin," Ramuko sighs.  
  
"Why don't we go to your home, Ramuko?" Lum intercedes. "Then see what we  
can find in your stories."  
  
"I'll come with you," Mara smiles. "Wait here until I'll get my uniform   
from the change room."  
  
"What about your parents?" Ramuko looks anxious. "Won't they be upset if   
you're late?"  
  
"Nah," Mara snorts. "My parents are dead. I've lived alone since I was   
sixteen. I work part-time under an assumed name."  
  
"Really?" Lum nods. "My Mara had a family but she was an only child."  
  
"Well, parents are overrated," Mara snorts. "After they give birth to you  
and raise you to a teenager, they're fine. But as soon as you get into the   
teen years, it's like an undeclared war. My mom seemed to act like I was a   
rival to my dad's affections...that's whenever my dad paid attention to me. It  
wasn't often. To both of them, I seemed to be a mistake after a night of   
fucking! My foster parents were just the same...I was just an inconvenience to  
them."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Lum looks interested. "My parents were   
always kind to me, even when I did misbehave."  
  
"You're lucky, Lum," Mara replies. "Probably luckier than most people I   
know."  
  
Lum and Ramuko then follow Mara into the change room. There, Mara takes   
her school uniform, and stuffs the sailor suit into her pack before she moved   
to her locker to pick up her books and homework assignments. Oddly, Mara never  
changed into her uniform or even put on her shoes and socks...very unusual for  
a Japanese girl.  
  
"We can wait for you to change, Mara," Ramuko offers.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Mara shrugs. "I hate wearing uniforms. Take my   
advice. Don't let anyone put a uniform on you. Those who do are anal   
retentives who have nothing better to do but make up rules."  
  
"I see," Ramuko nods.  
  
As they walk to the Redetto house, Lum thinks about this dimension's   
version of Mara. She is very radical in her views and a loner. But, even as a  
loner, she seems to be at peace with herself...even more so than any of the   
other students and teachers who populate Tomobiki High School in this   
dimension. Yet, in that peace, there seems to be something that Mara is   
looking for. Maybe she is not such a rebel after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Entering the Redetto household was something rememberable for Lum.   
Ramuko's mom could not believe that Lum, a character from one of her daughter's  
manga stories actually does exist and is visiting her house. Lum, too, was   
shocked over the fact that her mother looks almost the same in this dimension   
as she did in her own, but without the green hair and the horns.  
  
After some explanations were made, Ramuko brought out her manga series for  
Lum to read. It was huge...hundreds of pages and all of them more accurate   
than even Lum's own memories. It was like watching a very long biography with   
herself as the subject.  
  
She sees the events of the First Tag Race. Her moving to Tomobiki and   
later enrollment into Tomobiki High School with Ataru. She remembers the   
various incidents involving Ataru and her alien friends as they visited. Then   
the Second Tag Race, followed by the coming of Nassur and Mie, then the saikoo   
jinseijitsu and finally the Sagussans. There were even stories about Reiko and  
even one for the Skelad Incident.  
  
"Wow!" Lum gasps over the length and breath of the series. "I've had a   
busy life."  
  
"It took me awhile to think of a lot of the stories," Ramuko sighs. "But,  
I think it'll be a hit."  
  
"So where am I in this saga?" Mara asks.  
  
"In here," Ramuko points to her forehead. "I was just thinking about   
having Lum attend a funeral when this whole mess occurred."  
  
"I see," Mara sighs, then she gets an idea. "Maybe that can help.   
Ramuko, start drawing the story."  
  
"But why?" Lum asks. "How will drawing manga help me get back to my   
dimension?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Mara scratches the back of her head. "It's just a   
hunch."  
  
"It'll take time," Ramuko mutters. "The fastest I've ever done a story   
has been a week."  
  
"But part of the story has already been written," Lum gets with the   
program. "That should take some of the time away."  
  
"That's true," Ramuko nods. "All I have to do I think up a way to send   
you home."  
  
"We could at least try it," Mara shrugs.  
  
Hours pass, and Ramuko continues to draw. With help from Lum, Ramuko gets  
a perfect script for the first half of the story. After having some snacks   
brought by Ramuko's mom, Lum and Mara look over the rough drafts.  
  
"It looks good so far," Mara looks impressed. "I could never imagine   
myself as an Oni."  
  
"Well, you were in my dimension," Lum quips before noticing a new blank   
page. "That brings us up to the present day, what next?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Ramuko shrugs while eating a piece of cake. "My ideas   
have dried up."  
  
"Don't look at me," Lum shrugs while finishing her cup of tea. "I'm just   
a character in your story."  
  
"Let's brainstorm," Mara then adds.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Ramuko replies. "I'll start. If I was in Lum's   
predicament, the first thing I would do is look for someone who could help me   
get back to my dimension."  
  
"But who in this dimension can do that?" Lum asks. "We tried   
Sakura-sensei and she couldn't do anything."  
  
"What about Cherry?" Ramuko asks.  
  
"Who's Cherry?" Mara asks.  
  
"He's that weird, old, wandering monk that hangs around the school down   
the street," Ramuko reminds her sempai.  
  
"Oh, that kook," Mara chuckles. "Is he really a monk? All he does is   
molest young women."  
  
"Perhaps," Lum sighs. "But in my dimension, he's worse!"  
  
"I didn't think anybody could be worse than him," Mara replies.  
  
"A lecher or not," Ramuko adds, "...he's the only lead we've got. Let's   
try to find him."  
  
* * *  
  
Locating Cherry is easy. He is at his tent in an abandoned field close to  
school, cooking his supper. Cherry is unusually short and homely. He appears  
to be in his sixties; he could even be older. The monastic robes he wears   
make him look like a cartoon of a real person.  
  
"Sakurambou," Lum uses Cherry's monastic name, upon approaching the old   
monk, "I need your help."  
  
"Do I know you, child?" Cherry says, before he looks at Lum then notices   
the Oni-girl's green hair and horns. "Y-you are an Oni?" he pales.  
  
This version of Cherry is quicker than the one she met when she first came  
to Earth. "That's right," Lum hums.  
  
Cherry pulls out his wooden staff and gets ready to swing it at Lum.   
"Stay away, Demon!" he snarls viciously, "...or I shall smite thee!"  
  
"Sir, please," Ramuko intervenes. "We mean you no harm. We need your   
help!"  
  
Cherry cautiously lowers his staff and Lum relaxes. Although Lum could   
fly out of the way of the staff or zap Cherry with her lightning, that would   
not help things much. "Very well," Cherry replies. "But, I sense that she is   
something evil. I shall be on my guard."  
  
"Typical response," Lum sighs.  
  
"I guess it is," Mara replies.  
  
An hour later, inside the old monk's tent, Ramuko and Mara finally explain  
Lum's existence to Cherry. At first, the old monk is unconvinced that what he  
was hearing is true; He is positive that these girls were playing a trick on   
an old man. But, hearing a consistent story and seeing evidence of Lum's   
powers gradually convinced Cherry that what these girls are saying is true.   
"So, she is from another dimension, eh?" the old monk scratches the back of his  
bald head. "And she wishes to return there. Let me see the story you have   
drawn so far."  
  
"Sure," Ramuko produces her rough sketches from her pack. "Look."  
  
After a few minutes, he gasps, "Amazing! Somehow, Lum's desire to see a   
life which was less happy than her own caused this problem."  
  
"What does that mean?" Mara asks. "Does this mean that WE don't exist but  
Lum does?"  
  
"Who knows?" Cherry shrugs. "What IS reality? The Buddha himself had yet  
to discover that fact."  
  
Lum sighs. If this got any heavier, it would be a sumo wrestler. "So,   
how can I get back?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Cherry asks grimly.  
  
"Yes," Lum nods.  
  
"Do you really, really want to know?" Cherry prods.  
  
"Yes," Lum nods anxiously.  
  
"I don't know!" Cherry announces.  
  
After everyone faints, Lum is angry. "I had enough of that in my own   
reality!" she snarls, before she gets up to leave. "I knew you wouldn't be any  
help!"  
  
"Wait," Cherry calls out. "You said that the daughter of a girl named   
Shinobu Miyaki sent you here, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Lum replies.  
  
"You must find her daughter in this dimension and make contact with her,"   
Cherry replies. "She holds the key to getting you home."  
  
"Are you crackers?" Ramuko steps in. "The only Shinobu Miyaki I know   
doesn't have a daughter."  
  
"Does she?" Cherry shrugs. "Well, you must wait until she has a   
daughter."  
  
"Wait?!!" Lum bares her fangs. "How long will that take?! Years? I want  
to attend my Mara's funeral in three days. I want to be with MY family as   
soon as possible. How can I wait for this!"  
  
"This is stupid," Mara snorts. "Let's get out of here and go home."  
  
"I agree," Ramuko sighs. "Even I couldn't have thought of something that   
silly!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at a free clinic somewhere on the other side of Tomobiki,   
Shinobu Miyaki is in the empty waiting room waiting anxiously for some word of   
a personal nature. For the last couple months, she has missed periods, gained   
weight, felt sick in the morning or at a drop of a hat and had cravings for   
food she had never even liked before. Deep down, she knew what this means...so  
she secretly came to this place to get verification. This clinic, as well as   
being free, is of the "no-tell" variety. She wanted no one to know. She had   
to obtain an abortion...before her parents and her boyfriend, Ataru could stop   
her.  
  
The nurse on duty confirms her worst fears...she is pregnant.  
  
Now, all Hell will break loose!  
  
* * *  
  
Night comes to Tomobiki-cho and Mara returns to her home. Ramuko and her   
family have supper with Lum. Lum had a hard time explaining herself to   
Ramuko's father, who resembles her own father in both looks and temperament.  
  
After supper was cleared away and Ramuko's homework assignments done, they  
went to bed. Using a spare futon, Lum sleeps in living room...or attempts to   
sleep. It has been awhile since she had slept without her husband...almost   
before they were formally married. She felt alone, more so than any time since  
this whole mess began. *Will I get home again?* Lum asks again repeatedly in   
her mind. *Can I get home again? I bet Darling is breaking down doors trying   
to find me.* She has visions of Ataru screaming at Noa on Sagussa, Hazel on   
Home Base, Nokoko and Nicole back in Oshika or elsewhere trying to find her.   
Finally, at almost three o'clock in the morning, Lum drifts off...  
  
* * *  
  
The alarm rings to wake everyone up the next morning. Ramuko's dad was   
very quiet when he left for work. Despite his temper, Lum found him quite   
friendly. He seemed ready to adopt her as a second daughter. Much like her   
real father.  
  
Once he left, Lum hears Ramuko's mother waking Ramuko up. It is then that  
Lum decided to wake up as well. "You don't need to get up, Lum-san," Ramuko's  
mother admonishes the Oni. "You don't have anywhere to go."  
  
"I can't sit around feeling sorry for myself," Lum replies. "I have to   
find a way to get back to my dimension. I don't want to become a burden for   
you."  
  
"How are you going to find a way back?" Ramuko asks as she begins   
breakfast.  
  
"Is there a phonebook around here?" Lum asks.  
  
"By the phone," Ramuko's mother replies.  
  
"Who are you going to phone?" Ramuko asks.  
  
"I was thinking," Lum replies, "...if Cherry said that I should get in   
contact with the daughter of Shinobu Miyaki to send me home, and your classmate  
Shinobu Miyaki doesn't even have any kids yet, I'm going to phone every Miyaki  
in the phonebook until I find a Shinobu Miyaki with a daughter."  
  
"It's a long shot," Ramuko comments.  
  
"I know," Lum sighs. "It's also my only shot."  
  
"Good Luck," Ramuko replies. "You'll need it."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Lum replies.  
  
After getting cleaned up and dressed, Ramuko leaves for school. Lum   
likewise gets cleaned up, but getting clean clothes was a difficult chore.   
Ramuko's clothes are much too large for the slimmer, bustier Lum. Even a pair   
of sweat pants could fit both of Lum's legs in one of the sweat pants'.   
Luckily, Ramuko's mother was close enough to Lum's size that she could borrow   
something to wear without looking like a bag lady. "Ramuko's bigger than I   
thought she was," Lum mentions as she puts on a pair of stretch pants and a   
T-shirt. "Her clothes make me look anorexic."  
  
"Ramuko takes after her father in build, I'm afraid," Ramuko's mother   
replies. "She's always been a chunky child."  
  
"I was a little chubby as a child," Lum replies. "But, I slimmed down   
when I hit puberty."  
  
"Ramuko's been big most of her life," Ramuko's mom replies. "She'll never  
look like you, even if she starved herself for weeks on end. But she's   
accepted herself as she is, so I won't push it. Still, I would have liked to   
have seen her be a beauty queen someday."  
  
"On Ipraedos, she probably would be," Lum quips.  
  
"Where's Ipraedos?" Ramuko's mom asks with a confused look on her face.  
  
After dressing, Lum locates the phonebook and looks up all the people   
named "Miyaki" in the area code. As Lum suspected, there were not many of them  
and eliminating the address of Shinobu Miyaki and all the businesses named   
"MIYAKI'S," she begins dialling each of the remaining numbers.  
  
* * *  
  
On the way to school, Ramuko Redetto runs across Ataru Moroboshi again   
coming out of his house. With his customary "Good Morning," he continues on   
his way to school, until Shinobu Miyaki appears. Both of them notice Shinobu   
looking a little pale.. "Hey, Shinobu," Ataru greets his girlfriend. "What's   
the matter? You sick or something?"  
  
"Just a little nausea," Shinobu replies, as she looks at Ramuko. "Looking  
at Mountain-Butt's face each morning makes me sick!"  
  
*Bitch!* Ramuko thinks to herself. *How long have I put up with this shit  
from her?!* Then she notices something about Shinobu. Usually she is rather   
slim, but lately she has been getting a bit of a belly. *Maybe she's finally   
beginning to look like me?*  
  
The trio walk together until they come across a ramen shop just opening up  
for the day. The smell of grease burning as the ovens are warmed up is   
noticeable outside its front door.  
  
It also sends Shinobu to the nearest garbage can to vomit.  
  
"I couldn't help it," Shinobu gags as she wipes her mouth clean with a   
tissue. "The smell of that burning grease made me want to throw up."  
  
"You've been throwing up a lot lately," Ataru quips. "Yesterday, it was   
at that Korean restaurant. The day before that, it was looking at the poster   
for that animated Disney film. The day before that, when we had..."  
  
"I get the idea!" Shinobu groans. "It's just some bug I've got. I'll be   
over it in no time."  
  
While Ataru did not clue in, Ramuko did. Shinobu is gaining weight,   
throwing up or getting nauseated in the morning, then it clicks in. *Shinobu   
IS pregnant! I've found Lum's way home!!*  
  
* * *  
  
Once at school, Ramuko visits Mara's home room as soon as she could to   
tell her the news. "Your classmate Shinobu Miyaki's pregnant?" Mara gasps in   
surprise. "How do you know?"  
  
"By the way she's been acting lately," Ramuko replies. "She's been puking  
like a dog and complaining of nausea. She's also starting to show."  
  
"Are you sure she's not got the flu or food poisoning?" Mara asks.  
  
"Let me show you," Ramuko replies.  
  
Minutes later, Ramuko and Mara watch Shinobu sitting at her desk. Nearby   
is Ataru Moroboshi talking to Megane. "She looks okay," Mara quips.  
  
"Just watch," Ramuko shushes.  
  
"Did you hear that there's a new flavour of popcorn now?" Ataru quips   
loudly to Megane. "Sour cream and onion."  
  
Ataru and Megane laugh at the joke, but Shinobu, being in earshot,   
suddenly pales and rushes out the door. She nearly knocks over Mara and Ramuko  
in her desperate attempt to escape. The two girls spot her tossing her   
cookies in a nearby garbage can. "See what I mean?" Ramuko points out.  
  
"Yep, she's pregnant," Mara quips. "But, how can we be sure that it's a   
girl?"  
  
"We have a fifty percent chance of being correct," Ramuko replies. "Let's  
call Lum now and tell her the good news."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Before Shinobu has an abortion or something."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Redetto home, Lum's long shot has missed the target  
completely. Of the thirty people she called, none were named Shinobu or had   
daughters named Shinobu. Even ones who did have daughters, most were not old   
enough to have children. Some people she called were rude and slammed down the  
receiver once Lum asked them if they had any daughters. "I guess I'll have to  
wait," Lum groans. Then the phone rings. "Hello, Redetto residence," Lum   
answers.  
  
"Lum, this is Ramuko," Ramuko whispers into the receiver of the school   
payphone. "I've got good news..."  
  
"You think Shinobu's WHAT?!!" Lum looks hopeful. "I'll be right over!"   
Lum hangs up and turns to Ramuko's mother. "Mrs. Redetto, I'm going to   
Tomobiki High School now. There's been a promising lead."  
  
Lum can barely contain her happiness enough to open a window to fly out   
of. She almost flies into a couple of buildings on the way to the school.  
  
* * *  
  
Once at the school grounds, Lum finds Mara and Ramuko waiting there for   
her. "It is true?" Lum asks anxiously. "Is she really pregnant?"  
  
"Shinobu's going to see Nurse Sakura as we speak," Ramuko reports.  
  
"Let's listen in," Mara adds.  
  
The three girls then sneak into the bushes near the main window of the   
nurse's station. "This is where my training from Nassur-chan comes in handy,"   
Lum whispers.  
  
Lum peeks in the window just enough to see some details. She could see   
Sakura-sensei sitting on a chair talking to someone. It is Shinobu. The   
window is open just enough to allow all three to hear what they are talking   
about inside. "So, you now have confirmation?" Sakura asks Shinobu.  
  
"I got word last night from that free clinic you told to me to go to   
yesterday," Shinobu looks down on the floor almost ashamed. "I'm going to have  
a baby...a girl."  
  
Ramuko and Mara nearly cheer loudly when they hear the "girl." Luckily,   
they remember that a cheer will ruin their cover. "Well?" Sakura asks. "Are   
you going to keep her?"  
  
"I don't know," Shinobu replies. "I want to marry the father, but I don't  
want to shame my family or force the father into becoming a husband too   
soon."  
  
"I see," Sakura nods with understanding then hands her a business card.   
"Here's an address of an abortion doctor I know of who tells nothing to   
parents. You can come in anytime and you'll be done as an outpatient. I can   
give you a note so that you won't be charged for the unexplained absence on   
your record."  
  
"Thank you," Shinobu nods and reluctantly takes the card.  
  
"I suggest you hurry," Sakura comments. "You're already beginning to   
show. Plus, you say you're suffering from constant morning sickness. Even a   
dolt like Ataru Moroboshi will soon pick up on your condition and try to make   
his escape."  
  
"I'll make my decision soon," Shinobu says, then leaves.  
  
Lum could not believe it. In her dimension, abortion is common and she   
supports it because the birth control pill is illegal in Japan, but this is   
important. For Lum to get back home, this child must live long enough for her   
to make contact with her. Shinobu MUST have this child. "It's true," Lum   
turns to Ramuko and Mara. "Shinobu's pregnant but Sakura-sensei is pressuring   
her into having an abortion. Are you sure that she's a Shinto priestess?"  
  
"That's not unusual for our Sakura-sensei," Ramuko replies. "She's always  
recommending abortions for girls who get pregnant."  
  
"The only reason she does it is that the Japanese government won't allow   
women to have the Pill," Mara adds with a snort.  
  
"Well, I can't change that," Lum shrugs. "But, we have to get Shinobu to   
put off having an abortion until after I get home."  
  
"How do we do that?" Mara asks.  
  
"I've got a plan," Lum motions both girls to move closer to her so she can  
whisper into their ears.  
  
* * *  
  
The final bell ends and a rush of students burst through the open front   
doors of the school. Among the last of them is Shinobu Miyaki. Unlike her   
schoolmates, Shinobu walks as slowly as she can after putting on her outdoor   
shoes, as if pondering some world-shaking event in her mind. She avoided Ataru  
and his gang as much as possible. Luckily, Ataru had a volleyball game to   
attend at a rival school. *Good,* she thinks. *I didn't need him tagging   
along for what I'm about to do.*  
  
All through the rest of the school day, Shinobu pondered the fate of her   
growing baby. Her parents are Roman Catholics, not Buddhists or Shintoists, so  
abortion is considered a sin by the Pope...but then again ALL birth control   
and alternative birthing methods are considered sinful by Pope John Paul II.   
Even giving birth out of wedlock is a sin...one of the biggest in the Church.  
  
Shinobu looks at her ballooning waist. *Why did I have to get pregnant   
now? I had sex with Ataru only a couple of times since we began going steady.   
I even jumped up and down on the floor immediately after intercourse like they  
say to, so I wouldn't get pregnant. But, that didn't work. I'm going to be a  
mother soon, if I don't have that abortion. I could be kicked out of the   
house.*  
  
"Miyaki-san," Mara calls to Shinobu after coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" Shinobu looks startled by Mara's sudden appearance.  
  
"I'm Mara Buson," Mara introduces herself to Shinobu. "I'm a senior. I   
want to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're pregnant."  
  
Shinobu looks around for anyone listening in on the conversation.   
Luckily, there is no one around. Quickly, Shinobu rushes the senior to the   
other side of the building. "Y-you know...?" Shinobu gulps nervously.  
  
"Yes," Mara replies. "I was...just outside of the nurse's station when I   
overheard your conversation with Sakura-sensei."  
  
"I see," Shinobu sighs. "Don't worry. I'm going to have an abortion   
tonight. And there's NOTHING you can say to make me change my mind, Sempai!"  
  
"I don't plan to," Mara replies. "But, someone needs to talk with your   
baby now."  
  
"TALK with my baby?" Shinobu looks confused...but before she can continue   
with her inquiry, she is knocked unconscious with a light tap on both sides of   
her head from Lum's nimble fingers.  
  
"Tcha!" Lum declares. "Just a little trick I learned from Noa-chan. A   
tap on either side of the head, knocks out a person for a few minutes."  
  
"Neat," Ramuko smiles. "So where do we go with her?"  
  
"Let's take her to my house," Mara replies. "We won't have any problems   
there."  
  
* * *  
  
It was not easy to move the unconscious Shinobu to Mara's house. Shinobu   
is heavy and there were more than a few curious on-lookers watching them carry   
their pregnant schoolmate down the street. Also, Lum herself drew a few stares  
as well as she hovered behind them. But finally, the trio of girls got   
Shinobu to Mara's apartment. The apartment house Mara lives in looks like the   
Ikkoku Apartments from "Maison Ikkoku," but with fewer people living there.   
"This is where you live?" Ramuko asks.  
  
"Well, it's clean and it's cheap," Mara replies. "It's also reasonably   
safe, too. Let's take Sleeping Beauty here before the Manager sees us."  
  
Mara's apartment is #4 and on the second floor. It is a small room with a  
closet, a small stove, a desk, a bureau with a television on top being the   
only furnishings. "Be it ever so humble...," Mara mentions as they rush inside  
and place Shinobu gently on the floor.  
  
Soon after Shinobu is laid out on the floor, she begins to wake up. As   
one can imagine, she is NOT amused being kidnapped by Mara, Lum, and Ramuko.   
"What's going on here?!" she demands immediately. "Why are you here,   
Mountain-Butt? What's your weird sister doing here, too?"  
  
"We're not here to hurt you, Shinobu," Lum hovers over Shinobu. "I only   
want to make contact with your baby, so I can go home."  
  
"How do you propose to do that?" Shinobu asks. "The baby's still in my   
gut!"  
  
"I have other ways to making contact with people besides just using my   
lips, you know," Lum looks serious. "This will only take a few minutes, then   
you can go have your abortion afterwards, if you want to. If it works, you'll   
never see me again."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think so," Shinobu snorts. "Ramuko, is your weirdness   
catching? First, you, then your sister, now this sempai. Who's next?   
Ataru?"  
  
"Please, Shinobu," Ramuko pleads. "This is important! Without making   
contact with your baby, Lum can't go home to her dimension! And since you want  
to kill her, we have to do it now!"  
  
"I knew getting pregnant was going to be a pain in the butt!" Shinobu   
sighs. "Mountain-Butt, you'll pay for this next time were at school. You   
think I've been mean to you before, just you wait until this is over! I'll   
kick your fat ass all over the place!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Lum looks ready to explode in anger and lightning.   
"Now, listen, you bitch!" Lum grabs Shinobu by her uniform blouse. "In my   
reality, Shinobu Miyaki is a decent, kind, caring person whom I would give my   
life for. You're a whiny little brat who would piss on someone's back if it   
meant you would look better in everyone else's eyes!! If you weren't so   
important in getting me home, I'd zap you so hard, you'd never wake up in this   
world again! I want to get to MY reality, where the people at least ACT with   
SOME sense of common decency MOST of the time!!!"  
  
Shinobu relents. "Okay," Shinobu replies. "Do it! Just do it and get   
out of my sight! This baby's history now anyway! You're just keeping it alive  
a little longer."  
  
"Fine," Lum nods...then she remembers something.  
  
"What is it?" Mara asks.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ramuko asks.  
  
"I just remembered something," Lum gasps. "HOW do I make mental contact   
with a Terran baby in a Terran womb?"  
  
Everyone faints. "I thought you'd know how!" Mara replies.  
  
"I know how to talk to a Vosian baby in the womb," Lum replies. "But, a   
Terran baby's different."  
  
"Don't look at me," Ramuko replies. "I'm out of ideas."  
  
"Don't look at me, neither!" Shinobu pipes up. "I don't know anything   
about what you're all yakking about!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lum bares her fangs at Shinobu. "I've got to think!" Lum   
pauses for a moment, then gets a plan. "I've got it!"  
  
"You do?" Mara asks. "Then do it!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Lum replies, then places her hand on   
the side of Shinobu's face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shinobu protests. "Why are you touching MY face   
for?"  
  
"Shaddap!" Lum replies. "I need to concentrate!"  
  
Too intimidated to refuse, Shinobu shuts up. But one look in the pregnant  
teen's eyes show that she does not like what these three girls are forcing her  
to do. *Mountain-Butt's sister's even weirder than she is!* Shinobu thinks to  
herself. *Why does all of this stuff happen to me?!*  
  
Then the world around Shinobu and Lum seems to wink out like an old light   
bulb. It is replaced with some sort of endless limbo. In this limbo, there   
is no definition of up, down or even anything approaching a horizon...just an   
endless sea of yellowish white.  
  
Where are we? Shinobu demands.  
  
Where your baby is, Lum replies.  
  
Shinobu looks shocked for a moment before she speaks again. We're in my  
womb? she gulps as she tries to get a grasp on what is going on.  
  
Sort of, Lum replies. Our MENTAL selves are here. Our physical   
selves are still in Mara's apartment.  
  
Shinobu notices Lum is busy looking around for something. What are you   
looking for? she asks.  
  
Your baby, Lum replies, before she notices a shining star nearby.   
There she is! Lum smiles as she points to it. Let's go!  
  
Lum grabs Shinobu by her uniform blouse and drags her towards the shining   
star. Why do I have to go too? Shinobu protests.  
  
Because I said so! Lum replies.  
  
Flying towards the star did not seem to take as long as Lum originally   
thought. As the two girls neared it, they both notices the foetus inside the   
star. The fetus is perfectly formed and looked to be about the size of a car.   
Lum and Shinobu "land" close enough to her to make some sort of contact with   
it. That's my baby? Shinobu asks in awe.  
  
Yep, Lum nods. In my reality, this baby is a hybrid of two alien   
races and YOU adopted her.  
  
I adopted an alien child? Shinobu blanches. Why?  
  
Because you were in love with her father, Lum replies.  
  
Who...are...you? a booming female voice cuts off Shinobu's reply.  
  
My name is Lum Moroboshi, Lum replies. I came here to ask a favour   
of you.  
  
What...can...I...do? I...am...still...un-...born.  
  
In this world, you're just being born, Lum replies. On my world,   
you're almost a teenager. I must get in contact with her through you so I can   
be go home.  
  
I...see. Be-...fore...you...go...I...have...a...ques-...tion.  
  
Which is? Lum asks.  
  
Why...does...Ma-...ma...want...to...kill...me?  
  
What kind of question is that?!! Shinobu snarls defensively. I may   
be your mother, but you're just a fetus!!  
  
If...you...hate...me...so...then...why...create...me?  
  
Shinobu looks nervous as she ponders an answer. I don't hate you, she  
tries to reply. But, please understand, I can't have a child now. I'm only  
a teenager with my whole life in front of me. If I have a baby now, I'll be   
cutting off my life.  
  
I...want...to...live...too. I...am...not...damaged. I...am...healthy.   
I...want...to...live.  
  
S-so do I... Shinobu replies.  
  
Having second thoughts about having an abortion? Lum asks. I   
understand having abortions in the case of the fetus being deformed or too sick  
to survive, but not as an alternative to birth control.  
  
But what can I do? Shinobu looks sad. If I have this baby, I'll   
shame myself and my family. Ataru will leave me for sure. They'll kick me out  
of school!  
  
Why not give the baby up for adoption? Lum asks. The baby can live   
and there will be no shame to anyone. And if your version of Darling is such a  
jerk as to run away from the woman whom he got pregnant, you're better off   
without him.  
  
I'll do it, Shinobu replies.  
  
Thank...you...Ma-...ma, the unborn replies.   
Lum...you...may...make...con-...tact...your...ver-...sion...of...me...now.  
  
You don't have to tell me twice, Lum replies as she flies up to the   
image's head, touching her forehead with her hands...  
  
* * *  
  
...and wakes up back in her backyard with a very concerned Junba Miyaki   
looking over her and Ataru Moroboshi, looking equally as anxious, behind her.   
"Aunt Lum," Junba looks relieved to see her tutor's eyes open and look at her.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"You were out for almost five minutes!" Ataru adds. "I thought you were   
really hurt."  
  
"I guess Junba has stronger psychic powers than I first thought," Lum   
sighs. "She sent me into an alternate dimension with that psychic zap she gave  
me."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Moroboshi-sensei," Junba looks guilty. "I guess I   
should've warned you sooner about that."  
  
"No," Lum smiles. "I shouldn't have provoked you."  
  
After Lum gets cleaned up, she tells her story to her family and Junba.   
"A universe where you're overweight and you write a series called 'Those   
Obnoxious Aliens?!'" Ataru gasps.  
  
"Where Dad is still dating Shinobu Miyaki?" Amora asks.  
  
"And my mom is pregnant with me?" Junba adds. "How weird."  
  
"Well," Lum replies. "If I didn't have help from that universe's Mara   
Buson, I wouldn't be here. That's why I am going to her funeral tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, good!" Amora smiles. "Then I can go to Uru to see all the cute guys   
there..."  
  
"Not on your life, young lady!" Lum pulls on one of Amora's ears. "You're  
going to stay on Earth with your father and learn to have a better goal in   
your life than trying to get laid!"  
  
"Ow! That hurts, Mom!" Amora squirms. "I'm not a Ferengi!"  
  
"Still," Lum relaxes her grip on her adopted daughter, "...I wonder about   
something."  
  
"What, Lum?" Ataru asks.  
  
"What will happen to Ramuko Redetto, Mara Buson and Shinobu Miyaki?" Lum   
replies. "I doubt that we'll meet each other again. But still, I wonder..."  
  
"You want me to zap you psychically again, Aunt Lum?" Junba asks. "Try to  
send you back to them?"  
  
"Not on your life!" Lum laughs. "I don't want to go through that again!"  
  
* * *  
  
As the Moroboshi family relaxes in their dimension, back in Ramuko   
Redetto's dimension not much has changed. The next day, Ramuko finishes the   
story of Lum's visit to this dimension and places it with the other stories she  
had drawn. Lum was now safe where she is supposed to be and the only proof   
she was ever here was the leotard she had left behind...which only fit her   
mother.  
  
Mara and Ramuko became good friends after and continued to do so after   
they both graduated and went to university. She visited the Retied family   
constantly, giving Ramuko an older sister. Mara later would get married and   
live the normal life of a housewife.  
  
Shinobu Miyaki had her baby but did not give her up for adoption. Ataru   
thought about leaving town, but something changed his mind and he married   
Shinobu as soon as they both graduated high school. Shinobu named her little   
girl "Lum" and lived a normal life.  
  
* * *  
  
As for our Lum, she attended her Mara's funeral with Lan and Oyuki. The   
funeral was nothing special, but filled with former teachers and school mates.   
Lum could even feel Benten's spirit with them as well. The reception at the   
end seemed to be more of a celebration of Mara's life then a sadness of her   
sudden death. Amora still was angry for not being allowed to go with Lum to   
Uru, but over the Internet, she heard rumours of a group of girls called the   
Intergalactic Boy-Chaser's Club.  
  
* * *  
  
Ramuko herself sold the idea for "Those Obnoxious Aliens" to a manga   
producer. The series lasted nearly nine years as manga and became a successful  
television anime as well as spawning a movie series and an OVA series. It   
also was popular abroad. Ramuko soon became very wealthy in her own   
right...and began writing a new series about a boy marital artist who fell into  
a cursed pool in China and turns into a girl whenever he is splashed with cold  
water...^_-  
  
*** The End *** 


End file.
